Friendship is Magic: The Seventh Element
by Master Mr B
Summary: "When the sixth element is revealed, a special element can appear that is a combination of the other six. It serves as the controller that bounds the power if the six elements together. But nobody, not even the royal sisters, have ever uncovered this...Seventh Element..." Follow my OC as he takes part in the adventures of FiM. And possibly win the heart of Twilight Sparkle...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pony's Log Number 100: _I still can't believe how much my life is shaped on a destiny I still don't understand._

 _I never had a normal life. From what I learned as a young colt, I was found by Princess Celestia under what had apparently been a massive amount of rubble. Apparently the house had either burnt down and collapsed with me on top of it. I just don't understand how it's even possible that I even survived that, especially when you consider I was apparently just a few days old according to the doctors. But nevertheless, I was alive and well with no serious injuries. According to Princess Celestia, she said my magic is what saved me._

 _Magic? Well it made sense. I am a unicorn after all. If you are wondering who I am, according to Princess Celestia, my name was Mario Star._

 _I've got a pale peach colored fur with an orange colored mane and tail with chocolate colored eyes. While I am a colt, during my days as a young foal I was actually very small. This made me very shy when I was growing up under Princess Celestia's care. During my early days as a foal, I spent most of my time near my Mom._

 _Yes, Princess Celestia is my mother. At least that is what I called her. Whether it was out of pity or she really did like me saying it, I'll never know. (And the elites made it their mission to say it was the former.) But she did look out for me like a real mother did and I loved being with her. When she was busy, her niece Candace would spent time with me. We bonded so well that Celestia literally called us siblings, which made me very happy. She even let me call her sister and I suddenly felt like I was a part of the family. The royal guards were nice to me as well when they had to take care of me too. Even the most stern guards always said that I brought a smile to their faces. Probably because I was willing to get to know them and learn about what they did and tried to be helpful.  
_

 _Once I was old enough, Princess Celestia enrolled me in her academy of gifted unicorns. Passing my entrance exams didn't seem to be a problem. In fact, I appeared to be advanced in both my magical skills and intelligence, but Princess Celestia always hoped that I would find some friends that I could spend my time with besides her. I even accused her of getting rid of me, but she just laughed it off. I laughed as well, knowing what she said was true. I wanted a friend, but I just didn't have the courage to speak up. So it made sense that I was never bumped up a grade or two despite my advanced IQ. I might have been super smart, but my EQ, or social intelligence, was very low. I just didn't have the courage to try and talk to people. Being bullied didn't help my self-confidence either. You would think that being able to learn and master so many different skills and abilities very quickly would have helped. I even tried working out so I wasn't just strong magically and intellectually, but also physically as well. After all, just because I couldn't tell someone to leave me alone didn't mean that I had take punches you know. Even when I got into fights, I always made sure I never started them. Princess Celestia always knew that if I was in a tussle, it was because I was defending myself and not picking fights._

 _Princess Celestia and Candance always said I was a very special pony. I was at the top of my class and played in various sports and junior athletics. I still felt no better about myself. Could you blame me? I didn't even have my cutie mark while the other foals were getting theirs one by one! And let's not forget. I was lonely. I needed to find my drive. That push to help me finally speak up. Some sort of goal...even a dream...  
_

 _I remember that day when suddenly that drive hit me like...BOOM, like lightening. Literally, it was like a big boom. A sonic rainboom to be exact. My mother and I were just taking a nice walk around the castle when we heard this massive rumble. I had sensed a massive magical surge. When we both looked up, seeing the massive ring of beautiful colors light the sky. It was right after a big flash of light appeared and we saw a large dragon head appeared out of the castle tower of the academy. We wasted no time tracking the source. That was when I saw her._

 _She was most beautiful unicorn I had ever seen. Her mane and tail were such a lovely shade of magenta and purple and she looked overwhelmed by her magical power. My mom had said I was in the same condition when she found me so I could sympathize. Once the filly had managed to settle down, Princess Celestia had informed her that she would be her personal student. I was a little jealous at first, but then I just couldn't speak up. In fact, I felt like she needed Mom more than me. So quietly I had accepted the fact I was going to be replaced, but still felt content about it. Her happiness just meant more than mine and that made me feel good inside. That was when I felt something warm against my flank. At the same time, the little unicorn had gotten the same flash of light against her own flank. That was when Mom pointed out her cutie mark and she began to hop about excitedly. I just smiled when Celestia turned to me._

 _"Well looks like she wasn't the only one who got her cutie mark today," she pointed out. I froze a bit and looked behind myself. There before me was a golden star that had a silver heart in the center of it with a gold ribbon underneath it, giving the star a majestic appearance. I was so excited that day to finally have my cutie mark I started to dance around, but the stopped when I noticed everypony was staring at me, including the pretty little filly. I suddenly felt very bashful and ducked behind Celestia's hind leg to hide. No one seemed to say anything else about it and the little unicorn left. I was sad to see her go, but I knew we would meet again.  
_

 _I still think Princess Celestia knew that I liked her and that I wanted to see her again long before I had ever admitted to it. On the first day of magic school, Princess Celestia sent me a letter with very simple instructions: You and that filly will be working together as my personal students. I want you to introduce herself and be her friend. Unlike all the other times, I didn't feel afraid about meeting her. I was very nervous I'll admit, but...for once I had a drive. I liked her and I wanted to be her friend. It gave me the strength to finally get off my flank and go see her. (Which was super easy since Princess Celestia had put our dorm rooms next to each other). I literally stumbled through my entire introduction, only to realize she was so busy panicking about her first day that she had ignored my entire speech and even asked me who I was. I was embarassed, but saved face by telling her my name and that I knew where our first class was. She seemed pleased, introducing herself as Twilight Sparkle, before we walked together to class. She seemed to prefer working alone until we were given a group project that required the two of us. Once Twilight saw how good of a team player I could be, we started to work together from that point on and the rest was history._

 _I wanted to say that it was the start of a beautiful friendship, but I wouldn't exactly describe it that way. We spent more time working together on our classes, studying, research projects (and she loved doing independent ones for extra credit and personal knowledge) and taking care of her new baby dragon named Spike. Once Spike was old enough to talk, he was also helpful, earning his position as Twilight's number one assistant. A title that I would rather have, but just let it go. As I said before, I got to spend my time with Twilight and that made me happy._

 _But as the years went by, that happiness seemed to become bittersweet. While together Twilight and I excelled in our studies of magic, Twilight was pretty much a bookworm. So was I, but the problem came in the fact that all she ever wanted to do was study. At first that seemed fine, but as time went by we did befriend our classmates that we saw the most in class: Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Heart, Lyra, and Moon Dancer. Twilight and Moon Dancer seemed to enjoy studying together. While the rest of the group made their efforts to help me gain some self confidence. For the most part it worked and I learned that talking to other girls wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. They also encouraged me to take my physical training to the next level. As a result, I became more agile and flexible than most ponies. I was the only pony who could jump a full five yards high without hurting himself. My studies in hedgehog behavior taught me how to curl up into a ball and spin around as I jumped and moved about. That technique actually saved my life when a guard accidentally knocked me off one of the castle bridges and I was able to save myself by curling up and bouncing around until I was able to land back on my hooves. Yet my biggest accomplishment was my speed._

 _I still remember when Minuette and Twinkleshine encouraged me to enter the school track team competition. Until that point, I never really believed that I was fast or could win a race. In fact, I was never the fastest runner when we used to have our physical exercise classes. The coach was reluctant to put me on the team, but did let me try out. I was so far behind during the first leg of the trail race, but as I continued to run, my top speed and determination continued to grow. By the time the final sprint came, I literally pulled away from the competition at twice the top speed. The coach was most impressed and I earned my spot on the team._

 _Then my first race came up and I blew away the competition by finishing a good twenty seconds ahead of the other competitors. Of course I was disqualified for cheating simply because I was a unicorn and accused of using a speed spell, which wasn't true. Princess Celestia was able to have the race redone. This time using a spell to disable my magic. I actually was even faster and won the race by a good twenty-five seconds, earning me first prize. I continued to dominate for years and I was recognized at the fastest unicorn alive! The Flying Unicorn they called me. I even got to participate in the Equestria games, earning gold medals in all my events for Canterlot. I felt on top of the world. Until one race when someone jostled me so hard that I crashed into the inner guard rail, smashing it and breaking both my hind legs. The coach immediately dismissed me from the team without even seeing if I could recover. All because the doctor said these painful words:_

 _"You will never be the racer, you once were. We're not even sure you will ever walk again."_

 _After that, my spotlight as a pony racer was done. It was a shame too...considering I fully recovered and I'm slowly approaching speeds that could make a sonic rainboom. I had beaten the odds, but it was too late. Unicorns were banned from racing because too many had used their magic to give them a speed boost. I know in my heart I never used my magic to cheat, but my chance at redemption was gone forever._

 _I took a huge step backwards in socializing and making new friends after that, sticking to my studies with Twilight. Especially since the bullying had started up again due to claims that I had quit after the accident. I was even scrutinized when I tried to just spectate the Equestria games after my accident and we and the girls left early and didn't bother to watch the other games. I know I wasn't the one who quit and my friends knew that too. Except for Twilight, who never showed up for any of my races. Despite being less social, I still made time for the other girls and at least kept myself in shape. But I had vowed to never join a sporting team or professional competition ever again. I had no respect for them anymore. Not after how they unjustly dismissed me. But also because I felt having a bloated ego once in my life was one time too many.  
_

 _Despite the setback, I put more effort in actually trying to get Twilight out of her books so we could have some fun together. Yes, everypony, I still liked her and my crush on her continued to grow. I admit it. I was in love. But unlike most boys my age, I learned long ago that the so called macho and tough guy attitude doesn't work. So I did the next best thing...be a good friend to her. I stuck by Twilight whenever she needed a friend and she always seemed to be grateful, but our "friendship" never really grew. She just seemed as distant as ever, clueless to my feelings for her._

 _Now we're literally young adults continuing our studies under Princess Celestia and things don't really seem that much different. We've all grown up so some extent. However, I still am very small for a young colt. Aside from my male stature, I'm no bigger than most of the full grown mares that we still kept in touch with. Things hadn't changed much between me and Twilight either. The rest of our group had put less effort in trying to get her have some fun since she was always turning them down. I was beginning to wonder if sticking with her was even worth it. My feelings were her were very strong. I just couldn't give up yet. After all, if I give up in her, she wouldn't have a friend anymore. (She even questioned me that I only stayed because Celestia told me so. I made sure to diffuse that accusation. I stayed because I looo...uhh...liked her.)_

 _Something had to give. Something that would finally get her nose out of the books so we could actually be good friends and see where things would go._

 _Who knew that opportunity would come sooner than expected..._

 **Here it is! The start of my second ever fanfiction.**

 **Based on the comments from "Animal Crossing Adventures" it appears that I can capture the characters of main six rather well. So...guess it's time to make a MyLittlePony fanfiction story.**

 **Now let's get some things out of the way.**

 **This fanfiction will follow the main Friendship is Magic story line as close as possible. My OC is only meant to enhance the adventure. Like anyone who watches the show and actually feels part of the adventure. Sometimes he'll take center stage, other times he'll be like a background pony. He won't need to be involved in all the stories, but he can have opinions about what is going on. I do plan on rewriting and trying to some extent to novelize the episodes. There might even be bonus scenes if necessary.**

 **My OC will be a blend of Super Mario, Sonic, and few others, but he is no crossover character. Unless some actually wants to see a particular power-up during any story. I don't plan to use them. Well there maybe one or two, but this is an MLP story.**

 **He won't be as depressing as the characters were in my previous pic. He'll be dramatic when necessary, but he's also supposed to be funny and sarcastic. He's also the only boy of the group so you can expect that sort of dynamic when he interacts with the main six.**

 **And let's just settle this right away. He is a jack of all trades type of pony. If he just pops out of the blue with an expert skill. That is just who he is...and why he has his star cutie mark.**

 **Friendship is Magic is meant to be K, but for the sake of his romantic interest I'm putting K10 to be safe. But no worries. It won't be anything beyond what most fans saw between Big Mac and Sugar Belle. (I'm neutral to the shipping wars. I'm just happy he's got a special somepony.)**

 **And to avoid any issues like with my first story. If you want to post a review, please be nice okay. If I deem your review to be non-constructive, it will be removed.**

 **Okay. Now that is out of the way. As Twilight would say: "Let's do this!"**


	2. Friendship is Magic Part 1

Magic of Friendship Part 1

Pony's Log number 101: _What started as a rather simple assignment would change my life forever..._

Mario: "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon."

"She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both..."

"...sun and moon..." Twilight continued, cutting him off.

"Hey...I was..."

"...and harmony had been maintained for generations since," Twilight finished, not noticing she had cut Mario off again, "Hmm...the elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before...but where?" Twilight continued to ponder about it while Mario just sighed in defeat while he sat next to her.

"I have a feeling we will both find out..." he said to himself.

[theme song]

It wasn't much longer before Twilight and Mario began to head back to Twilight's home observatory. While many teased that Mario and Twilight shared a home there, they didn't, but Mario did work late into the night doing research projects with her so he could get why they would say that. It was then Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Heart arrived on the same road.

"There you are, Twilight! Mario!" Twinkleshine called out cheerfully, "Moon Dancer is having a little get together at the west castle courtyard. Wanna come?" Mario smiled. He had known about Moon Dancer's little party for a few days.

"We'll be there for sure," said Mario, for he had promised to get Twilight there one way or another, "I can't wait to..."

"Oh sorry, girls," Twilight replied gently, "I've got a lot of studying to catch on. Plus Mario and I are busy today." Mario went agape. This was the first time he was hearing this when Twilight dashed away.

"Could you excuse...could you excuse me please?" Mario replied to the stunned girls sheepishly before dashing after Twilight, "Twi...Twi. Twi!" The other girls just looked indignant as they watched both unicorns disappear.

"Does that pony do anything except study?" Twinkleshine remarked with a sigh, "I think she's more interested in books than friends."

"How does Mario put up with her?" Lemon Heart added. The other two unicorns just shrugged. Twilight was just busy dashing about the courtyard grounds at high speed with Mario following close behind. They had just crossed a bridge when Lyra waved at Twilight, but Twilight zipped by without noticing. Mario stopped to greet Lyra.

"Hey Lyra," said Mario quickly, "Sorry can't talk. Need to stop Twilight from skipping another party. See ya!" Mario then took off at high speed, making her and the pony next to her feel a huge gust of wind as he disappeared to catch up to Twilight. It wasn't long before he had caught up and ran beside the purple pony and he was not happy.

"Twilight Sparkle, we need to..."

"I know I've heard the Elements of Harmony," she said aloud as Mario rolled his eyes as they continued to run back towards a tall golden tower that represented her home and research lab. Mario was losing patience.

"Will you _listen_ to me?" he bellowed, but his words fell on deaf ears as they arrived back at the entrance. Since Twilight was so determined to find what she was looking for, she didn't know until it was too late that Spike was making his way out of the house with a package in his claws. She bashed him right out of the way the instant she opened the front door.

"Ow!" Spike groaned as Mario helped him to his feet.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Twilight called out as the climbed up the steps to the research part of her home, not even realizing she had almost run him over. Spike only groaned.

"Down here!" Mario called out, letting his frustration out as he said it.

"There you are!" Twilight called out, "quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." She then noticed the bashed package stuck to the end of his tail.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"It was a gift for Moon Dancer, but..." Spike then yelped as the gift was set aside.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing," Twilight pointed out.

"But we're on a break!" Spike protested.

"You promised us a day off!" Mario added, "You and I were supposed to..." He noticed she wasn't even listening to her. "...go to this party together...as my date." The last part was too soft for anyone to notice as Twilight pulled out multiple books with her horn and began reading the titles.

"No, no, no...no, no, no!" She grunted, " _Spike!_ " Spike just sighed as he effortlessly headed towards another tall ladder and scanned another book shelf before grabbing the book with ease.

"It's over here!" Spike called out with the book in his arms. Then the book and the dragon were pulled towards Twilight. Mario tried to catch Spike before he hit the floor but was a little late. And Mario got several books to the head as Twilight released her magic on them.

"Ah! _Elements, Elements..._ " Twilight said aloud to herself as she searched the pages, "E...E...E...Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?_ " Spike and Mario just sighed. Not only was their day off ruined, but they were left cleaning up Twilight's tossed books. It hadn't been the first time she had left the two boys to book cleaning duty either and the glares on their faces showed just how annoyed they were about it.

"Mare in the Moon?" Spike pondered as he and Mario put the books back in their proper place, "But that's just an old ponies' tale."

"That's not what Mom told me..." Mario added as he placed another books into the shelf.

"Mare...mare...aha!" Twilight exclaimed as she found what she was looking for, " _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!"_ Twilight gasped.

"Spike, Mario! Do you know what this means?" Twilight asked. Spike was fighting not to lose balance on the ladder as it wobbled dangerously. Mario tried to keep the ladder steady, but the number of books and Spike's wobbling made keeping it steady very difficult.

"No...whoa! OW!" Spike tumbled once more, but this time Twilight caught him with ease. Mario just looked to see if Spike was alright before looking rather glum at Twilight.

"We're not going to Moon Dancer's party are we?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Take a note please, to the Princess," Twilight asked.

"Okie dokie," said Spike as he grabbed a quill and some paper, hopped off Twilight's back, and got ready to write. Spike had gotten good at writing as fast as Twilight could speak. While Mario could do the same, his penmanship was rather...sub-par.

" _My dearest teacher,_ " Twilight began as she paced about the room, " _My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_ "

"Hold on," said Spike, while he was a fast writer, sometimes Twilight would use words a bit too...complex for his caliber, "Preci...preci..."

"Threshold," Twilight proposed instead.

"Threh..."

"Mario help him out!" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Sorry, but you know I only scrapped by with a A- in spelling," Mario pointed out. He was good at multiple things, but he had acknowledged by now he wasn't good at everything.

"Uh brink?" Twilight proposed. Spike was still struggling until Twilight grunted impatiently, "Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure that this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student..."_

"Ahem," Mario coughed. While Twilight had done more work on this particular research project, she always seemed to forget crediting him for everything else they had done together. He could only forego being left out so many times and this was it.

"Fine... _faithful **students** , Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star_," Twilight added with an eye roll as she stared out her large glass window wall.

"Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star," Spike replied slowly, "Got it!"

"Great! Send it!" Twilight replied excitedly.

"Now?"

"Of course!"

Spike was about to send it when he realized something.

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight," Spike replied as he held the letter in his claw, "Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow."

"That's just it, Spike," Twilight pointed out as she got into his face, "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"

"Impera...Impera..."

" _Important!_ " Twilight bellowed.

"Whoa!" Spike exclaimed as he tumbled backwards into a bookshelf. Mario tried to catch him but ended up getting shoved back himself.

"Take it easy Twilight," said Mario, "Let's just calm down and think this through for a second..."

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Spike retorted as he blew a green flame over the letter and it magically disappeared, "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike," Twilight replied confidently, "The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my...er, Mario and I's...mentor, she's never once doubted me...unlike someone I know..." Mario looked hurt.

"Hey, I do trust you," Mario replied gently as he walked up to her, "I trust you with my life, Twilight. I just think you spend too much time reading dusty old books. There's more to life than just studying all the time. Look at me for example! I can do more than just study you know."

"True, you can do alot of different things," said Spike, "plus your agile, can jump super high, and you did become the fastest pony alive."

"Until his accident cost him everything and he had to focus on his studies," Twilight added, "which were more important than fame and fortune."

"Oh you had to bring that up didn't you?" Mario retorted, clearly offended, "And if you recall, despite never getting to get back on the track I beat the odds and now I'm getting closer to running faster than the speed of..."

"BLECH!" Spike let out a loud belch and another letter magically appeared before them.

"See?" Twilight replied with a smile, "I knew she would want to take immediately action." Mario just mocked her sentence silently as Spike opened up the letter.

" _My dearest, most faithful students, Twilight and Mario,"_ Spike read as he cleared his throat, " _You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely..._ "

"Mm-hm!" Twilight nodded smugly as Mario rolled his eyes and stood next to her.

"... _but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!"_ Spike finished. Twilight gasped and Mario chuckled to himself.

"Called it," he said proudly.

"Uhh, Mario...she meant the both of you," Spike added. Twilight gave him a smirk that said "you wanted to be included in this letter". Mario just grumbled to himself. Soon enough they were on a flying chariot being pulled by two strong royal Pegasus pony guards. It was taking them towards their mission above the clouds. Mario just enjoyed the ride while Twilight continued to pout against the edge of the chariot.

" _My dear Twilight and Mario,_ " Spike continued as he read the letter over while they were on their way, " _There is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete, especially Twilight: make some friends!_ " Twilight just sighed to herself. She was not looking forward to this mission at all. Especially the second half. Mario was much more enthusiastic.

"Well, despite the circumstances," he said to Twilight, "I had always said we needed to get out of Canterlot together. This will be a nice change."

"True," Spike added, "Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes, yes it does," said Twilight, now smiling, "You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then...when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Spike asked.

"Yeah Twilight," Mario added, "Don't get me wrong. I'll help you anyway I can. You're not the only one whose sensing trouble, but I would like to have the time to make some friends."

"She _said_ to check on the preparations," Twilight retorted as they began to descend into what appeared to be an open street in the town of Ponyville, "I'm her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me, or us, making friends."

"How do you know that?" Mario asked before hearing the two royal guards give a horse-like whinnying.

"Thanks you sirs," Twilight replied.

"I left some bits for you two in the chariot," said Mario, "Thanks for the smooth ride you guys." The two horses huffed in appreciation as the three friends began to scan about the town. It was just then a particular pink pony with cotton candy style mane and tail walked up to them.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about," said Spike, "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

"Go on," Mario added, "Someone came to see us!" Twilight noticed the pink pony and tried her best to smile.

"Um...hello?" she said slowly.

"Who are you?" Mario asked, despite feeling a little shy himself.

"GASP!" the pink pony exclaimed before zipping away at top speed. If Twilight and Mario hadn't ducked, she would have collided with their heads, and taken them with her.

"Well that was interesting all right," said Twilight unamused.

"Random too," Mario added. Spike just sighed as he pulled out a long checklist.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist," Spike read aloud, "Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres."

"Heehaw!" shouted a orange pony with blonde hair that had both her mane and tail tied into ponytails. She also had a brown stenson hat on her head and was knocking apples down a tree by bucking the tree with her back legs.

"Wow," said Mario, clearly impressed.

"Let's get this over with," said Twilight with a sigh as they made their way towards the orange pony, "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-"Twilight was soon caught off guard as the orange pony began to roughly shake her hoof.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight," said the orange pony with a thick country accent, "a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"My name is Mario Star," Mario added, trying to introduce himself, "and..."

"Friend?" Twilight replied, cutting Mario off, "Actually, I...er...we..."

"So, what can I do you two for?" Applejack asked, not missing a beat or the nervousness in both Mario and Twilight's tones. Poor Twilight's hoof was still shaking about and Spike and Mario had to grab it to make it stop. Spike just snickered until Twilight glared at him and cleared her throat.

"Well, we are in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight explained.

"And you're in charge of the food?" Mario finished, tired of being cut off and wanted a word edgewise.

"We sure as sugar are!" said Applejack proudly, "Would you care to sample some?"

"Sure," said Mario, feeling his shyness return.

"As long as it doesn't take too long," Twilight added, getting a glare from Mario until they both heard a triangle start ringing.

" _Soup's on, everypony!_ " Applejack called out and then a loud thumping was heard. Mario and Twilight were wisked away by what felt like a huge mass of ponies and brought before a round table with a green checkered colored cloth. The three felt rather frazzled until Applejack sat nearby.

"Now why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple Family?" Applejack proposed.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-"

"This here is Apple Fritter," Applejack began, cutting off Twilight as one by one, each introduced family member brought a apple treat to the table, "Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicous, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." Applejack took a deep breath to regain some air. "...Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." An elderly pony soon woke from her slumber with a loud snort.

"Wha...? Soup's on?" she retorted, "I'm up, and here I come, ah'm comin'..." Applejack looked about the family as they surrounded the three. During the intros, Applejack had shoved a green apple into Twilight's mouth.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" said Applejack happily. Mario felt a little emotional.

 _Must be nice to have such a huge family,_ he thought, _I wish I had a family this big. Why do I feel like fit in with them? Must be that country hospitality I read up on a few years ago regarding country cultures._ His thoughts were interrupted when Twilight spat out the chewed up apple from of her mouth and gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay, well," she replied slowly, "I can see the food situation has been handled. So we'll be on our way..." She had turned to leave when a small yellow filly with a red mane and big pink bow walked shyly up to her. Mario had remembered her name was Apple Bloom.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked quietly as she gave Twilight and Mario puppy dog eyes.

"Can you really say no to that face?" said Mario. He honestly didn't want to leave either.

"Sorry," said Twilight, trying to minimize damage, "but we have an awful lot to do..." Everyone gave a long disappointed sigh, even Mario.

"...Fine," Twilight conceded and the Apple family, and Mario, cheered. It was a couple of hours later they finally left. Spike and Mario felt very satisfied.

"Food's all taken care of," said Spike, "next is the weather."

"Indeed, that feast was awesome," said Mario, "If I didn't love apples before, I sure do now!"

"Ugh..." Twilight groaned, her belly now visible, "I ate too much pie..."

"I told you," Mario pointed out, "Sampling means taking small amounts of everything. Not devouring everything shoved at you, but did you listen to me! _No!_ " Twilight just grunted angrily as Mario smirked and they kept moving.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds," Spike pointed out as a few clouds hung around the sky.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight pointed out. Suddenly, a blue Pegasus pony with rainbow mane and tail came crashing down on both Mario and Twilight. The impact sent them both flying into a giant patch of mud.

"Nng" Twilight replied as she was coated in mud.

"MMF!" Mario added angrily, coated just as badly. The blue pony just laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" she replied with more sheepish laughter as she hovered about.

"Nnnn," said Mario and Twilight together with a death glare. The blue pony just laughed.

"Lemme help you," said the blue pony as she grabbed a nearby rain cloud and had it downpour on the two of them, leaving them soaked. She laughed sheepishly once more.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it," she remarked from above the cloud.

"Ya think?" Mario retorted, "if I wanted water dumped at me, I bet I could just walk through the door of my home and get a bucket of it there!" Keep in mind that Mario was a nerd in school so he was victim of this joke at least once. The pony laughed.

"That prank is a classic!" she answered and remembered about drying them off, "Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Bow Dry!" She created a large wind tunnel around the two unicorns to dry out them both off, but it worked a little too well. While they were now dry, both their manes and tails now frizzy and poofy. Mario looked like a disco pony and Twilight wasn't in any better condition.

"Don't thank me," the blue pony replied before looking at the two, "You're quite welcome." But the sight was too much and both her and Spike burst out laughing onto their backs. Mario and Twilight just glared.

"Let me guess," Twilight retorted, "You're Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only," she replied with cockiness as she got up, knocking Spike away, "Why, you heard of me?"

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear," Twilight remarked with a sigh, "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this here is Mario Star, and the Princess sent us to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap," said Rainbow Dash, waving her off as she got comfortable on a cloud above them, "I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked.

"Crashing into other ponies and messing up their manes?" Mario asked under his breath as he brushed his own to get the puffiness out, Rainbow seemed to have ignored him.

"The Wonderbolts," said Rainbow Dash excitedly as she pointed towards a nearby poster, "They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

"Good luck with that," said Mario. He actually knew a pony who had made the Wonderbolts Academy, but he had promised not to say anything about who just yet.

"The...Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked with a smirk.

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" Twilight added.

"That's them!"

"Pfft! Please!" Twilight retorted, "They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day!"

"Or send ponies into the mud!" Mario added.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow retorted.

"Prove it!" Twilight and Mario challenged. Rainbow then zoomed high into the sky, taking care of the remaining clouds in rapid session. While Mario didn't want to admit it, he was impressed. Twilight was agape as Rainbow returned with a whoosh.

"Loop-de-loop around, and wham!" said Rainbow Dash as she finished up, "What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Twilight, Mario, and Spike just stared with their jaws dropped. She began to laugh at their shock.

"You should see the look on your faces," she laughed as flew around them, "Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. You too Mario Star! I can't wait to hang out some more."

"Cool," said Mario once he shook off his shock as Rainbow dash zoomed away.

"Wow, she's amazing!" said Spike with a laugh.

"I know right," Mario added, "Finally someone who can actually keep up with me on a run." That was when Spike started playing with Twilight's still puffy mane.

"Rrgh!" Twilight growled when she realized her mane was still a mess, Rainbow Dash has outsmarted her, and stomped away.

"Wait!" Spike called out as he and Mario went after her, "it's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

"Yeah Twilight," said Mario, "I frizzy mane doesn't mean you don't look beautiful." Twilight glared as Mario felt a light blush hit his face. He didn't use that adjective too often with Twilight and her glare made him even more insecure for saying it.

"I meant that," he said softly. Twilight just said nothing and they headed into a large building with a round dome. It was apparently supposed to be where the main ceremony would take place.

"Decorations. Beautiful..." said Spike in awe.

"Indeed," said Mario as he finished fixing his mane.

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely," Twilight put in, "This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the decor," said Spike, clearly dazed, "her!" Mario and Twilight looked ahead and there before them was a marshmallow colored unicorn with beautifully curled dark purple mane and tail. She was apparently deep in thought as she shuffled through some ribbons with her magic.

"No, no, no, oh!" she exclaimed, "Goodness no."

"How are my spines?" Spike asked worried, "Are they straight?"

"You're fine, little buddy," said Mario. Twilight just rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Good afternoon-" Twilight tried to address the other unicorn, but she seemed to be focused on something.

"Just a moment, please!" the unicorn replied as she continued working on the decorations, "I'm in the zone, as it were. On yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-AAAH! On my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Twilight looked puzzled until she looked up. Mario's eyes had already looked at her mane when Rarity said that. He had studied French.

"Oh, you mean my mane?" Twilight clarified, "Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!"

"Hey at least let me introduce..."

"Out of _my_ hair?" Rarity exclaimed, unintentionally cutting Mario off, "What about _your_ hair?" Rarity then began pushing Twilight out of the building from behind.

"Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" Twilight called out. Mario just walked alongside and Spike was too mesmerized to be of any help.

"I think she's taking us to that building over there," Mario pointed out, "Looks like a carousel."

"That would be right dear," said Rarity and then realized something as she pushed Twilight along, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Mario Star, Miss Rarity," said Mario, glad to get an intro.

"Well very nice to meet you," said Rarity, "ah, we're here!" It wasn't long before Twilight was standing in the middle of what was clearly a clothing boutique. Mario had been in plenty of such boutiques when the other girls would drag him shopping on the weekends. (You could guess who carried the bags.) But this particular boutique had a certain charm to it as Mario looked around while Rarity was shuffling different outfits on Twilight.

"No, no, uh-huh," Rarity said to herself, "Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too...shiny..."

"Yeah, considering how bright the sun is, what good is a dress that blinds everyone who looks at you," said Mario.

"Mario!" Twilight sneered.

"What?" Mario asked innocently, "When you hang out with Lemon Heart alot, you learn a thing or two about fine couture." It was just then Twilight was put into some sort of cyan colored dress that had a large emerald on the front and Rarity began to tie the back straps by roughly pulling them against Twilight's chest.

"Now go on, my dears," she continued, "You were telling me where you're both from."

"I've...that is we...were being sent," Twilight strained since the dress was a little tight on her from the tugging, "...from Canterlot...to-"

"Huh?" Rarity exclaimed as she let go of the straps and Twilight tumbled forward, " _Canterlot!?_ Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I..." Rarity held her close, making Twilight uncomfortable when she noticed the broach on the dress, " _Emeralds?!_ What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" Rarity dashed away. Twilight used a nearby screen to remove the dress.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight called out. Spike was too dazed but somehow used his smitten feelings to hover with his tail as Twilight scooped him up and dashed away. Mario was still in deep thought.

"Rubies might actually work with Twilight, especially if they are more pink then red," he pondered aloud, "I personally might consider maybe some amethysts...WHOA!" Mario's thought was interrupted as Twilight grabbed him and they were out of sight.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked out of the blue, clearly the purple dragon had been love struck.

"Focus Casanova," Twilight joked sarcastically, "What's next on the list?" Spike quickly recomposed himself and checked the list.

"Oh, uh, music!" he answered, "It's the last one!" It was then they heard a multitude of birds singing as they were all gathered into a large tree nearby. They apparently were being conducted by a yellow Pegasus with soft pink mane and tail. Something then caught her attention.

"Oh my," she said in a very soft tone, "Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one-two-three-"

"Hello!" Twilight called out with the worst timing possible. As all the birds were startled and few away. Even the yellow Pegasus gave a frightened yelp as well. Twilight soon realized her mistake.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Twilight apologized, "I didn't meant to frighten your birds. We're just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." The yellow Pegasus said nothing, but looked away shyly, rubbing a hoof on the ground. Mario couldn't resist a smile. It helped him feel a little less nervous seeing someone just as shy as himself when meeting new ponies.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," she continued, "and this is Mario Star." Still nothing was said but the yellow Pegasus seemed to become even more shy.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked, trying to be friendly.

"Um...I'm Fluttershy," the Pegasus replied in a voice so quiet that Mario was surprised he actually her the name. Yet the name fit her perfectly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked, unable to hear it.

"Um...My name is Fluttershy," she replied again, but she was even softer.

"Didn't quite catch that," Twilight added, feeling more awkward.

"She said Fluttershy!" Mario pointed out. Fluttershy just squeaked as the rest of the birds had returned to the tree.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back," Twilight remarked before Mario could apologize since he felt his outburst made her squeak, "So I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." Fluttershy only squeaked again. This time Mario knew Twilight had startled her.

"Oookay..." Twilight replied uneasily as she turned to Spike and Mario, "Well, that was easy." That was when Spike appeared and Fluttershy instantly turned around.

"A baby dragon!" Fluttershy exclaimed in a tone that, while still soft, was now clearly audible, as she bucked Twilight out of the way, "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well...!" Spike replied with a smile as Twilight glared at being pushed and Mario helped her up.

"Oh my, he talks!" Fluttershy exclaimed again, "I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful, I, I just don't even know what to say!" That was when Twilight used her magic to scoop up Spike onto her back and started walking.

"Well, in that case, we'd better be going," said Twilight and started walking back to town to find the library.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm Spike, "he replied.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy," she replied, "Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?" he asked.

"Absolutely everything," Fluttershy replied. Twilight just groaned and continued her way towards the library.

"Well...I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." Spike began. It was sunset and the two were still in conversation, making Twilight's mood even more sour. Mario stayed behind the hear the conversation, even putting his two cents once in a while. Fluttershy just listened attentively.

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life!" Spike concluded as they arrived in front of a grand oak tree that marked the town's library, "Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Fluttershy replied happily, but then Spike was startled when Twilight did a fast one eighty.

"I'm so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" Twilight said plainly, "This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon need his sleep." If you're wondering where Mario lives, he had been given one of the nearby houses closest to the Great Oak Library.

"No I don't...whoa!" Spike was taken aback again as Twilight sent him flying off her back and into the ground with a thud.

"Aww, wook at dat," Twilight said in baby talk, "He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Mario was rolling his eyes, Spike glared, but Fluttershy actually believed Twilight.

"Poor thing," she replied as she scooped him up baby style, "you simply must get into bed..." Fluttershy opened the door to tuck him in but Twilight interrupted her and shoved Fluttershy out. Mario just watched her shove the shy Pegasus out in shock.

"Yes, yes," Twilight replied quickly, "we'll get right on that. Well, g-night!" Twilight then pulled Mario inside and slammed the door.

"Huh. Rude much?" Spike pointed out with a death glare.

"I'll say," Mario added, showing her a bitter look himself despite it being pitch dark inside.

"Sorry Spike, Mario, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time!" Twilight replied.

"You've already notified her Twi," said Mario, "We still have a mission!"

"Right," Twilight added, "I just need to be alone so I can study with a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" Mario was about to say that making friends was their mission, when the lights turned on and they found themselves surrounded by numerous ponies. The place had also been decorated. They all jumped as a honk went off

"SURPRISE!" the ponies all shouted and someone blew a kazoo. Twilight just groaned while Spike and Mario were still in shock.

" _Surprise!_ " shouted the pink pony that had seen take off earlier that day, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya! Huh-huh-huh?" Mario gave her a funny look.

 _Looks like somepony had her fair share of sugar today..._ he thought to himself.

"Very surprised," said Twilight, "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_."

"Well that's silly!" Pinkie Pie answered, "What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you two first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all (GASP), remember? Y'see I've never saw you two before and if I've never saw you before that meant that you're both new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" Mario suddenly felt goosebumps along his spine.

"O-kay..." he said uneasily. Twilight just groaned and headed towards a table that had some cups and sodas on it for a drink.

"And if you're new," Pinkie Pie continued, "that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends than you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went (GASP)! I must throw you a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" While Mario had a hard time keeping track of what Pinkie Pie was saying. He soon noticed that five other girls had appeared before them. They had been the ponies he and Twilight had met today. Twilight seemed to have tuned her out and was sipping her drink when suddenly she lifted her head, turned around, and her cheeks were puffed out as her face went deep red.

"Are you all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Twilight said nothing and flame erupted out of both her mane, tail, and her mouth before she rushed off. Once the flames had fizzled out, she dashed upstairs without another word.

"Aww, she's so happy, she's crying!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Mario rolled his eyes as Spike examined the soda bottle Twilight had drank from.

"Hot sauce" Spike read on the label and Mario blinked.

"What is Equestria is that doing with the sodas?" he asked. Just then Pinkie Pie dumped a large dollop of it on top of a cupcake and gobbled it up. Mario and the other's made faces.

"Ooh..." Pinkie Pie remarked as she ate it, "What? It's good!" Mario just made another face and sighed.

"If...you say so..." said Mario, suddenly losing his appetite as he looked up sadly at the staircase leading up to what was apparently Twilight's bedroom.

"You seem worried about Twilight," said Rarity as she stood next to him, "Why not go check up on her?" Mario just looked at the stairs and sighed.

"Alright," said Mario, "but I don't know what good it will do..." The others five mares looked a bit puzzled until Mario a huge leap to the third tallest step and headed into the room. Rainbow Dash was stunned.

"Did you see him jump? That was _awesome_!" she exclaimed. It wasn't much longer before he reappeared and jumped from the top step back down to the floor with ease. The five just stared once more.

"Twilight's tired out from all the supervising and she just wants to...what?" he asked. He wasn't going to tell them that Twilight had blatantly refused to come back down and he had told her he was going to have fun at the party, which only got him a loud growl before he let her be.

 _Fine," Mario had told her, "Unlike you, I trust that Mom knows what she's doing about what you reported to her and we were supposed to be making friends, If you want to ignore that part of her message and sit in the dark. Be my guest. I'm going to do what Mom asked me to do: make some friends! I'll be downstairs if you need me."_ Mario's train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the other five mares were still staring at him.

"Umm...is...is there something in my teeth," said Mario, feeling very shy, "is my mane messed up again. I mean...did I say something wrong? I must have I mean...why else are you looking at me funny and...I...I mean...I..." He was interrupted by a small giggle. He noticed that it was from the Fluttershy.

"You seen to have issues being shy like I do," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah...I...do..." said Mario, rubbing a hoof against the floor, "it usually takes me awhile to open up sometimes..." This was not always the case, but being the center of attention always made him feel shy. Those track races had helped until the accident and he began to stay with Twilight and keep to himself more. When it came to opening up, Mario had to admit that he was rusty.

"Well to answer your question," said Applejack, "We wanna know how you did that huge jump."

"Yeah, I've never seen a non-pegasi pony jump that high," said Rainbow.

"Are you kidding? I jump higher than that all the time," Pinkie Pie added, "we should totally have a huge jumping contest. We can see who can go higher and higher and higher until we literally reach the moon, maybe the sun, and maybe even..." Mario began to cower back a bit as Pinkie continued to ramble until Applejack put a hoof in the girl's mouth.

"Easy there," said Applejack, "Why don't you tell us more about yourself, sugercube?"

"Me?" he repeated, "Well...s-sure...I've...I don't think I've ever talked about myself...unless you include an essay in magic school..."

"Well, is it exciting?" Rainbow Dash question.

"Well, there's the fact Princess Celestia took me in after I was buried alive under a building and the fact I used to be track champion..."

"GASP! You are buried under a building!" Rarity exclaimed in shock. Fluttershy covered her hoofs in shock as well.

"You were a track champion..." said Rainbow Dash and then paused, "Wait...no way...were you...were you who they called the Flying Unicorn?"

"That's me," said Mario.

"Oh Wow!"

"That is super-duper amazing!"

"Tell us more!"

"Um...yes, please do!"

Mario just smiled as he began to share some of his past with them. He did his best to make things interesting and they seemed intrigued so Mario felt better as he continued to speak. He did try to stay brief about having no family until Princess Celestia (which Applejack gave him the most sympathy) and the big accident (which earned him a friendly hoof jab and a challenge to a race from Rainbow Dash). While he said nothing about his crush on Twilight, the way he kept looking at her bedroom door pretty much gave it away (Well Rarity figured it out, Pinkie literally talked his ear off about romantic dates, Applejack just gave him some basic but supportive advice). Either way, he was enjoying himself. It was well into the night when he and Spike finally decided to see Twilight. Twilight was just groaned form all the noise and music downstairs as she had buried her head underneath a large pillow as she sat on her bed.

"Hey Twilight!" Spike called out, wearing a nightshade on his head, "Pinkie Pie's starting "Pin the Tail on the Pony"! Wanna Play?"

"Yeah, come on down and have some fun," said Mario, "I got to do a singing duet with Rarity, try out some awesome candy from this mare named Bon Bon, and I just won my first dancing contest! And I won the limbo by being able to stay exactly one inch from the ground leaning back. Though it was kind of sad that they had to finally pin Rainbow Dash down because she kept demanding a rematch when I beat her. Eeesh. Losing isn't the end of the world you know." That had to have sounded hypocritical since he hated losing too, but he ignored the feeling. Twilight was clearly irritated.

"NO!" Twilight barked, "All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration," Spike answered, "Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Twilight begins to mockingly imitate Spike, who just leaves. Mario stays behind.

"Twilight seriously, you are missing out on all the fun," said Mario, "Mom did say that we were to make some friends. I've made five already and there could be more since everyone seems to enjoy chatting with me and I'm having a great time. First time in my life, I really feel like I fit in. I just might move here. I had hoped you would join me." Twilight said nothing.

"Twilight dwelling on this all night isn't going to make things right," Mario continued, "just trust Mom okay. All we can do is just be on guard and take action when the time comes. Now come on down and have some fun like _real_ friends do." Twilight still remained silent. Mario closed the door and looked at her sadly before joining the "pin the tail on the pony" game. Twilight just continued to stare at the ceiling hugging her pillow close.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" She couldn't stop remembering what she had read. " _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she was bring about everlasting night._ "

"I hope the Princess was right...I hope it really is just an old pony tale..." Twilight said worried. It wasn't much longer before Spike arrived with Mario right behind him.

"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike called out. Twilight looked at the moon one last time before crawling off the bed and found Mario waiting for her. While he looked stern at first, he offered her a hoof. Twilight just stared before putting hers on top. Mario smiled and escorted her towards the main building for the ceremony. The building itself wasn't particularly large, but yet it fit everyone who wanted to see the sunrise with room to spare. Twilight was still worried as she stood next to Mario waiting for the ceremony to begin. That was when Pinkie Pie stood nearby.

"Isn't this exciting?" she asked out of the blue, "Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went (GASP) but I mean really, who can top that?" Twilight just gave Mario a curious, but annoyed look.

"If you drank five bottles of soda and a bottle of hot sauce, you'd be hyper too," he whispered. Twilight just rolled her eyes when a cream colored mare with whitish mane and tail and wearing some glasses on her nose appeared. She was known as the mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare. Mario had gotten to speak to her during the party. (She had given him a funny look when they first met, which puzzled him, but it was soon dismissed and they had a nice chat with each other.) Fluttershy's birds did their intro song as she took center stage.

"In just a few moments," she announced proudly, "our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, and the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds, who simply nodded.

"...Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare announced as a spotlight appeared where the Princess was supposed to appear and Rarity opened the curtains. But she wasn't there.

"Huh?" Rarity said in shock. The rest of the ponies chattered quietly and nervously in the background.

"This _can't_ be good," said Twilight.

"Please tell me this happened because Mom actually was handling our warning," Mario added nervously.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Mayor Mare replied, trying to settle everyone down.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Is she hiding?"

"She's _gone_!" Rarity cried out and everyone gasped.

"Ooh, she's good!" Pinkie Pie remarked, but soon she yelped and everyone gasped once more as a dark clouded mist entered the hall. Everyone watched in fear as the mist slowly morphed into the shape of a large black alicorn.

"Oh no..." said Twilight quietly in panic.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight and Mario said together. Spike was in so much shock he fainted, falling off his seat on Twilight's back. Nightmare Moon laughed menacingly at the ponies around her.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," she said in a bold voice, "It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Some ponies just looked at her fearfully.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily and tried to approach.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack, her voice muffled as she held Rainbow Dash back by the tail. Nightmare Moon just chuckled.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you?" she asked angrily, "Don't you know who I am?" The dread silence and the blank look on everyone's faces showed that they clearly didn't. Even Mario felt very uncomfortable that nopony else minus him and Twilight knew who she was.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" Pinkie remarked excitedly, "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about...Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty..." Pinkie pie was soon shushed as an apple cupcake was shoved down her throat. Nightmare Moon was furious.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" she demanded as she glared angrily as Fluttershy and then turned to Rarity, "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"We did," said Mario, stepping forward, followed by Twilight.

"And I know who you are," said Twilight, "You're the Mare on the Moon - Nightmare Moon!" All the other ponies gasped.

"Well, well, well," said Nightmare Moon, "Someponies who remember me. Then you two also know why I'm here."

"You're here to...to..." Twilight gulped. She had forgotten.

"Um...something about...eternal darkness?" Mario's memory felt a little fuzzy too. Nightmare Moon just chuckled in triumph.

"Remember this day, little ponies," Nightmare Moon declared, "for it was your last. For this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She laughed triumphantly, thunder clashing alongside her. Everyone, including Twilight and Mario, just watched her in pure horror.

To be continued...

(End Theme)

 **Well there's the first episode, or at least part 1 of it. Like I said additional content is meant to tie Mario as part of the mane 6...or should I say mane 7?**

 **You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	3. Friendship is Magic Part 2

The Magic of Friendship part 2

 _Pony's log number 102: Sometimes those you least expect end up being your key to victory._

(I won't be doing no "previously on MLP" for these two part episodes).

(theme song)

Nightmare Moon continued to laugh.

"Seize her!" Mayor Mare shouted, "Only she knows where the Princess is!" A group of several guard pegasi flew up to try and prevent Nightmare Moon from escaping.

"Stand back, you foals!" she laughed as she generated thunder bolts to knock back all the guards. Now Mario was angry.

"Hey, not cool!" he called out as he charged towards Nightmare Moon. Using the spin jump and jumping height to get high into the air. Using his magic, he thrust himself forward at high speed for an attack while still curled up. But Nightmare Moon easily swatted him away like a fly, sending him flying backwards, uncurling, and landed hard back at the ground with a thud. Mario was dazed as Nightmare Moon turned into a dark blue mist and easily slipped out of the building.

"Ergh!" Applejack groaned as she tried to hold Rainbow back, but the blue Pegasus had finally broken free, sending Applejack flying backwards as Rainbow tried to pursue, but the mist was far too fast for her and disappeared into the night.

"Come back here!" Rainbow panted and then realized what Nightmare Moon had said, "Nighttime? Forever?" It was just then Twilight dashed out of the building as fast as her hooves could take her. Mario, still woozy, wobbled out of the building soon afterward.

"Twi, wait for me!" he called out before curling back up into a ball and dashed away at high speed. Rainbow was rather stunned at Mario's move, but then remembered her train of thought.

"Where're they going?" she demanded from above, "They know something..." Meanwhile, Twilight had just arrived back at the library with Mario close behind her. She had already put Spike to bed.

"Uh...we gotta stop the Nightmare!..." Spike pointed out before he conked out again and was fast asleep. Twilight just smiled as she tucked Spike into his basket for the night.

"You've been up all night Spike," she pointed out as he continued to sleep, "You are a _baby_ dragon after all." Once the light was off. She quickly started to search the library, tossing books around. Mario was still a bit stunned as what to do from his recent landing. He was a little annoyed Twilight didn't ask if he was alright. He did just launch himself at Nightmare Moon and got swatted back with a hard landing..

"Aside from a little landing on my...OW!" Mario retorted as a book hit him in the face, "I'm doing...OW...great! Thanks for OW...oh forget...YIPE!" Mario used his magic at the last moment to stop a another book from flying into his face again. Dropped it angrily and began looking for the book Twilight was desperately trying to find.

"Elements, Elements, elements..." Twilight said frantically, "Ugh! How can we stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony? Mario can you..."

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow demanded, pushing her face right into Twilight's and causing the unicorn to back up nervously, "And how do _you_ and Mario know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you two spies? Whoa!" Rainbow was soon pulled back as Applejack appeared and tugged the blue Pegasus away by the tail. Mario looked indignant.

 _So much for being friends_. Mario thought as Applejack let go of Rainbow's tail.

"Simmer down, Sally," she remarked, "She and Mario are no spies. But they sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight? Mario?" Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity had arrived close behind. They clearly had the same train of thought on their faces. Twilight just looked at them before answering as Mario stood next to her.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon," Twilight explained, "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Pinkie just walked over to nearby shelf.

"Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide," she read aloud as Twilight zipped over and pushed her out of the way.

"How did you find that?!" she asked.

"It was under "E"," she said in a sing sang voice. Mario slapped a hoof over his face and Twilight felt rather silly as well.

"Oh," she remarked and recomposed herself before reading it, "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honestly, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." It was during this time that mysterious black mist had returned and was watching the seven ponies outside the window before zipping away. "It is located in what is now-"

"The Everfree Forest!" they all said together with much dread as they heard a very ominous music rush through its dark marsh.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie said eagerly and bounced forward.

"Not so fast," Twilight as she stopped her, "Look, I appreciate the offer, but...Mario and I can handle this alone..."

"No we can't," Mario mouthed but she couldn't see him say it.

"No can do, sugarcube," said Applejack firmly, "We sure ain't lettin' any friends of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you two like caramel on a candy apple." The rest of the girls gave an agreed "hmph" as they ventured forward minus Pinkie Pie.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there," said Pinkie Pie, earning some stares by Twilight and Mario, "What? Those things are _good_." Twilight just sighed as Mario stifled a chuckle. They soon made their way inside as Twilight and Mario followed close behind.

"So...are you okay?" said Twilight, "Sorry I didn't ask earlier. Just...overwhelmed with all of this." Mario just hummed.

"I'm fine," said Mario, "I've had worse. But I wanted to tell you that I read some more about the elements in that book and discovered something."

"What is it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I read a passage in that book that said: When the sixth element is revealed, a special element can appear that is a combination of the other six. It serves as the controller that bounds the power of the six elements together. But nobody, not even the royal sisters, have ever uncovered this...Seventh Element...as it seems. What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure," said Twilight, "But the sooner we find the other six, the better. That seventh element might be helpful to us."

"I hope so," said Mario as they caught up with the rest of the group. Things felt a little too quiet before Twilight spoke up again.

"So, none of you have been in there before?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh, heavens no!" Rarity answered as she surveyed all the marsh, "Just look at it - it's dreadful!"

"I agree with that," Mario replied. They had started approaching a large cliffside. It was then the dark mist appeared and crept into the cracks of the ground beneath them.

"And it ain't natural," Applejack added, "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

"Read about that too," said Mario, feeling a little jittery in the dark forest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked.

"Nopony knows," said Rainbow, lowering her voice to make it sound like she was telling a ghost story, "You know why?" Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttery began to shiver nervously.

"Rainbow, quit it," Applejack scolded, knowing exactly what the blue Pegasus was trying to do.

"'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come out!" The three flinched and grew quit, but Mario just snorted as he stood behind her.

"Been there, done that," he remarked indignantly, "and I'm still alive." Suddenly there was a loud crash and the ground beneath them gave away and everyone screamed. Only Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were able to avoid sliding down the steep slope.

"Fluttershy! Quick!" Rainbow shouted as she swooped down.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness," Fluttershy panicked before joining Rainbow. Both Twilight and Rarity screamed as they tried to slow their fall down the slope, which lead towards a large drop off. Mario fought hard, but found he couldn't slow himself down. Applejack managed to use her teeth to stop her sliding. Rainbow scooped up Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy grabbed Rarity tail to slow her down. Twilight was losing ground fast and was soon dangling over the edge of the cliff. Mario tried to hold on but the part of the cliff he was holding onto suddenly broke away.

"HOOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario cried out as he fell.

"MARIO!" Twilight cried out and found her grip slipping.

"Hold on!" Applejack called out, "I'm a-comin'!" She let go of her branch and gently made her way towards Twilight and grabbed her front legs to keep her from falling.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked in fright. Applejack just held her tightly before she looked up and saw something and then looked at Twilight.

"Let go," Applejack said plainly.

"Are you _crazy_?" Twilight retorted.

"No I ain't," Applejack said assuredly, "I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight protested, showing she was afraid.

"Now listen here," Applejack said firmly, "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight hesitated before she did let go.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screamed before she was caught by both Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Phew!" Twilight replied with relief, "WAH!" Suddenly they dropped all of a sudden but soon stabilized their flight again and slowly brought Twilight at the bottom of the drop off. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were already there.

"Sorry girls," Fluttershy replied apologetically, "I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Twilight just watched Applejack hop her way down and smiled, grateful that she head trusted her new friend. Then she realized something.

"Wait! Mario!" Twilight asked, fearing the worst, "Where he is?"

"Over...here..." he groaned as he crawled out of the bushes covered in a few scrapes and twigs.

"Did Rainbow and Fluttershy drop you or something?" Twilight asked as she helped him clean out the twigs.

"I never got the flight assist," said Mario, "I curled up in a ball and bounced my way here. Unfortunately I couldn't control where I was bouncing and landed in the bushes." Twilight just smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Twilight before jabbing him, "Don't scare me like that!" Mario just rubbed his front shoulder before they headed on out. It was then the purple mist swooped about the forest and then caused a creature to give a loud roar.

"Mario, tell me, how do you do that anyway?" Rainbow asked, "The speed rolling and stuff!" Mario just blinked.

"I studied hedgehog behavior," he answered simply, "adapted to their special way of self-defense."

"Oh you must tell me all about them!" Fluttershy asked excitedly.

"Maybe after this is over," Mario replied, knowing Twilight wanted to keep moving. As they ventured forward, Rainbow just couldn't stop bragging.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, and Mario landed in a bush," Rainbow said excitedly, "whoosh...Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you in the nick of time." Twilight looked indignant and this time Mario had the same face.

"Yes Rainbow, I was there," Twilight replied simply before smiling, "and I'm very grateful, but we gotta GASP!" It was suddenly creature that was a hybrid between a lion and a scorpion appeared before them. His name was Manny Roar.

"A manticore!" Twilight cried out as it he roared at them, "We've gotta get past him!" Manny Roar tried to attack, but Rarity gave him a good buck in the face to make him jump back.

"Take that, you ruffian!" she called out confidently. Manny Roar gave a loud growl, messing up Rarity's mane and making it become poofy and messy.

" _My hair!_ " Rarity cried out before noticing the manticore just glaring at her, "Woop-" She just barely missed getting swiped and dashed away. Mario spin jumped into the air to try fighting.

"Wait," said Fluttershy in her soft tone, causing Mario to land and uncurl.

"What's up?" he asked, but Manny roared again as Applejack landed on top of him.

"YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie," she called out trying to ride Manny like a wild bull.

" _Wait,"_ Fluttershy repeated, more firmly, but her voice was still too soft. Mario tried to called out as well, but was interrupted as Applejack was tossed off.

"Whoa!" she called out and saw Rainbow dash above her as she was still in the air, "All yours, partner."

"I'm _on it_ ," said Rainbow as she tried to dive at Manny.

" _Wait!"_ Fluttershy called out a little louder.

"Hold on you guys!" Mario added loudly, but Rainbow was already at the offense. Until Manny's roar blew her away, causing her to scream.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called out as Manny grunted at them. The rest of the ponies minus Fluttershy and Mario began digging their hooves into the dirt. Twilight snorted with determination before the five girls began to charge at him all at once. (Well four charged and Pinkie bounced toward Manny. They were within attacking range when Fluttershy and Mario cut them all off.

" _WAIT_!" Fluttershy called out and Mario held up a hoof to bring them all to a stop. Manny even stopped charging as well and roared. Fluttershy simple approached the manticore. Manny raised his hoof, ready to attack. The other's flinched nervously. Even Mario stood on Fluttershy's right. If Manny dared to strike, he would block Fluttershy from being hurt.

"It's okay," Fluttershy said kindly as she pulled the other front paw, revealing that he had a very thick thorn in his paw, "Oh, you poor, poor little baby."

"Little?" Rainbow replied stunned as the other's watched with interest, Manny gave a rather sad look at the yellow Pegasus.

"Now this might hurt _just_ a second," she told him gently and quickly used her mouth to pull the thorn out. Manny roared and scooped Fluttershy towards his mouth so quickly that Mario was unable to stop him.

"Fluttershy!" the other's cried out, but Manny wasn't going to eat her. He was just licking her, clearly grateful for her removing the thorn from his paw and began to purr. Everyone smiled and Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aw, you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you?" Fluttershy replied sweetly as he continued to lick her mane and then set her down. Everyone gave her a cheer as the manticore set her down and went on his way. Twilight was most impressed.

"How did you know about the thorn?" she asked.

"I didn't," said Fluttershy as she walked by, her pink mane still sticking upward from the licking, "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Twilight just smiled and then noticed Mario smiling as well.

"What's your reason for letting her do that?" she asked.

"I just trusted her judgment," said Mario, "If you didn't notice, if that manticore had stuck, I would have taken the hit."

"Why would you do that?" Twilight asked, probably demanded.

"Guess I care about you guys' safety more than mine," he replied and walked forward. Twilight just felt a little uneasy and they marched forward. Rarity soon groaned.

"No, my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck," said Rarity and then all their vision went black.

"Well, I didn't mean that literally," Rarity added. Mario whimpered.

"Is whittle pony afraid of the dark?" Rainbow teased.

"Yes, but I'm still here aren't I?" Mario retorted when Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun teasing," she remarked.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm used to hearing things like that," Mario said smugly.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it," Twilight pointed out.

"Eugh, I hate those situations," Mario remarked when Rarity bumped into Twilight

"I didn't see you there, my apologies," she remarked.

"Right here...guh..." Rainbow remarked but bumped into Mario.

"Watch it!" Mario snapped as Rainbow just growled in annoyance.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'," Applejack pointed out. Fluttershy then screamed.

"It's just mud," Applejack reassured. Then there was an ominous growl from one of the trees. Then another, then another and soon they were all surrounded. They all screamed, including Mario, who stood in front of the girls on guard despite being terrified himself. The trees growled again and they screamed once more...except for Pinkie. Who was apparently...laughing?!

"Huh?" everyone said in surprise. Pinkie was too busy just laughing and making faces at the scary tree.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" Twilight asked fearfully, "Run!"

"Oh girls, don't you see?" said Pinkie Pie. And then she...started to sing.

 _When I was a little filly and the sun was going doo-ow-ow-n..."_

"You gotta be kidding me..." Mario replied with dread.

"Tell me she's not..." Twilight added before Pinkie popped up from above them and then again upside down.

 _The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me froo-ow-ow-n_

"She is," Rarity replied.

"Oy ye," Mario muttered. Pinkie continued to sing as she bounced around the group.

 _I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw  
But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way  
To deal with fears as all_

"Then what is?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie got into her face.

 _She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh and make them disappear."_

 _Ha! Ha! Ha!_

As if by magic, the once scary tree turned into a normal tree with no face on it. Even the darkness around it had disappeared. The ponies then gasped.

"Well...in that case..." Mario asked with a smile of his own. Pinkie continued her song as they others laughed the scary trees away.

 _So giggle at the ghostly  
Guffaw at the grossly  
Crack up at the creepy  
Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky_

 _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...hahahaha...heh..._

 _Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!_

Soon all the scary trees had disappeared and the rest of the ponies were just on their backs, laughing themselves silly. Mario was most impressed.

 _Now where was that all my life?_ he asked, _I sure could have used that lesson when I was younger._

"Sometimes we learn things when we are ready for them," Pinkie replied and then zipped away. Mario just looked bugged out for a second and shook his head, but a giggly grin was on his face.

 _I'll never understand that pony,_ he thought to himself and they were on their way. They continues to laugh and hop happily until Pinkie came to sudden stop and they all collided into each other. That was when they noticed before them was a wide stream dividing the forest. While it appeared to be rather shallow, the water was actually raging violently.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie Pie asked. Before anyone could answer, they suddenly heard the sound of someone crying in the distance.

"Huh?" Pinkie remarked as they all turned to see a rather large but lanky sea serpent, (or land serpent...you get the idea if you know who Steven Magnet is) was weeping to himself in the middle of the water.

"What a world, what a _world_ ," he sobbed dramatically.

"Excuse me, sir," Twilight called out, trying to be polite, "Why are you crying?"

"Well I don't know," Steven Magnet replied as he faced the seven ponies, "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean_ off, and now I look simply horrid!" Steven wailed as he slammed back into the water, creating a massive wave of water that was coming at the ponies.

"Shields..."

SLOOOOOOSH!

"...up..." Mario muttered. He had attempted to raise a large barrier to protect the other girls. Sadly, he was too late and the shield went up _after_ they had been drenched and left rather annoyed. Mario just looked indignant and lowered the shield.

"Oh, give me a break," Rainbow muttered annoyingly.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack asked is disbelief. Rarity felt indignant.

"Why of course it is," she replied for Steven as she stepped forward, "How _can_ you be so insensitive?"

"Yeah," Mario added, agreeing with Rarity and walked next to her as Steven continued to cry, "if you had a bad or messy mane and had to be out in public, you'd feel subconscious too!"

"Precisely," Rarity nodded, "Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales."

"I know," Steven sniffled.

"And you're expertly coiffed mane," Rarity added.

"Oh I know, I know," Steven Magnet replied as he ran his fingers through it.

"You're fabulous manicure," Rarity pressed on. Mario just watched her with interest. He couldn't tell if Rarity was cheering him up or buttering up to his vain ego. He just let her keep talking.

"It's so true!" Steven answered as he looked at his fingers.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache," Rarity finished with sympathy in her tone. Now Mario knew she was being sympathetic.

"It's true, I'm _hideous!_ " Steven cried dramatically. While Mario felt he was being a... _little..._ over the top, he knew something needed to be done to cheer Steven up. Rarity had already thought ahead of him.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" she said with determination, a clear mare with a mission. Before Steven or Mario could say anything further, Rarity pulled off one of Steven's scales, making him yelp.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. Rarity said nothing as she held the rounded part of his scale in her mouth. The sharper end gleaned in the moonlight as she raised it into the air. The rest of the ponies were just stunned, unsure of what she was about to do.

"Rarity, what are you-"

SWIPE!

Everypony's eyes shrunk with shock and Steven fainted, but fortunately he didn't hit them with water again. Rarity's now long beautiful tail had been cut, leaving just a short remain of purple hair. Using her magic, she picked up the cut up part and carefully tied it into the remains of Steven's cut mustache. He woke up and saw that his mustache had been restored...for the most part.

"Oh-hohohoho!" Steven exclaimed with glee, "My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing," said Rarity before returning to the group.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." said Twilight sadly. Rarity just looked at her now short tail with a sad look before smiling.

"Oh it's fine dear," said Rarity bravely, making the best of it, "short tails are in this season. Besides...it'll grow back."

"So would the mustache," Rainbow muttered to Twilight from the side.

"Right, right," said Mario, who heard Rainbow, "Next time you're awesome mane gets a nice buzz cut. We'll just tell you. "It'll grow back"." Rainbow nervously put a hoof in her mane as the other chuckled to each other. Twilight then gasped.

"We can cross now," she told everyone as she walked through the now shallow water, "Let's go. Ah!" Twilight was startled as she found herself on a hump in Steven's long body.

"Allow me," said Steven as he created a set of hump platforms for them all to use to cross.

"Thanks Steven," said Mario as he used his spin jump to hop across while everyone else hopped normally. He couldn't help but feel the others staring at him again when he spin jumped to the other side and pushed himself forward in mid-air, landing on his hoofs softly.

"Is my jumping really that weird?" he asked out of the blue.

"Not...really..." said Rainbow slowly, "I mean...you said you studied hedgehogs to learn that, right?"

"Yeah," Mario answered.

"What kind of hedgehogs jump like that?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe they are special kind of rare hedgehog," Fluttershy guessed.

"Or maybe they are hedgehogs that stand up on two hoofs, wear red sneakers, and run about at the speed of sound smashing metal objects that move like us," Pinkie said in one breath. Everyone gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Just a thought," Pinkie said simply and hopped away. That pretty much ended the conversation for now. It wasn't much longer before Twilight recognized what they were looking for.

"There it is, the ruins that hold The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight said excitedly as she and Mario took off.

"Twilight, Mario, wait for us!" Applejack called out as the rest of the girls followed pursuit.

"We're almost there," Twilight called out and then nearly tumbled down a large gap, but managed to dig her front hooves against the side of the cliff to keep herself from tumbling over. Mario had taken a step large enough to fall completely, but twisted his body to grab the edge of the cliff at the last second. He used his hind legs to boost himself back up to safety rolling forward to get away from the edge. Rainbow dash grabbed Twilight's tail to keep her from slipping forward.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" she joked, but Twilight just looked shell-shocked and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Pinkie asked with sigh.

"Duh," Rainbow remarked, as she flapped her wings to get herself up in the air.

"Oh yeah," Pinkie chuckled as Rainbow searched for the rope that held the boards to the bridge in place and flew back up to the opposite side.

"Rainbow..." said a mysterious voice, causing the blue Pegasus to drop the rope before she could tie it.

"Who's there?" said Rainbow, standing on her upright hoofs an using her wings to stay balanced.

"Rainbow..." said the voice again.

"I ain't scared of you!" Rainbow said bravely, pushing her front hooves in front of herself, "show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria," said the voice in tone that was deviously persuasive.

"Who?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Why, you, of course," the voice answered.

"Really?! I mean...oh yeah, me," Rainbow stuttered, "Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_."

"No Rainbow Dash, "said the voice and before her appeared three Pegasus wearing some darker blue and black flight suits and goggles appeared before her, "We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain." Their leader began to flying around Rainbow Dash, stroking her ego more and more.

"The most magnificient-"

"Yep" Rainbow agreed.

"Swiftest-"

"Yes"

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes" Rainbow chuckled, "it's all true."

"We need... _you_ ," said the leader.

"WOOHOO!" she shouted excitedly, "Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and we have a deal." Rainbow grabbed the rope in her mouth and began to tie it when the leader charged next to her, making her drop the rope from her mouth.

"No!" she barked, "It's _them_ or us!" Rainbow suddenly felt like she was in tight spot.

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" Twilight called out. That was when she saw the Shadowbolts and gasped, "Oh no, Rainbow!" The Shadowbolt leader's eyes glowed, creating a thick fog that drowned Twilight out.

"Don't listen to them!" Twilight called out, but was soon muted by the fog. She tried to shout again when Mario raised a hoof. Rainbow was unsure of what to do.

"Well?" the leader asked.

"Rainbow," said Mario softly, so softly that there was no way Rainbow could have heard him, but unknowing to everypony else, Rainbow did, "I know how much you want to be the best flyer. I know that is your dream. Just know that we'll support whatever you decide to do. Even if this means goodbye." Rainbow hesitated another second before saying softly.

"You..." The three Pegasus looked stunned.

"Thank you," Rainbow clarified as she secured the bridge, "for the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." Rainbow zipped away. The leader and her two Pegasus gritted their teeth before turning back into the dark mist and floated away. The rest of the ponies cheered as Rainbow arrived back at the other side and they began to cross.

"See?" she told Twilight, "I'd never leave me friends hangin'." Twilight just smiled and then Rainbow zipped just above Mario's ear.

"Thanks for the support," she whispered, "It made the decision much easier." Mario smiled, giving her a nod as they all crossed the bridge. As they approached the ruins, they soon stopped before a large stone structure that held some orbs around it that looked similar to a planetarium.

"Whoa!" said Applejack, "Come on Twilight and Mario! Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Twilight looked at the statue and gasped.

"The Elements of Harmony," said Twilight.

"We've found them!" Mario added. Slowly but surely, Rainbow and Fluttershy brought down the orbs.

"Careful, careful," she warned as they were set before her and Mario.

"One, two, three, four...there's only five!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Where's the sixth?" Rainbow asked.

"The book said," Twilight explained, " _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed_."

"And don't forget," said Mario, " _When the sixth elements come together, another element will appear. It serves as the controller that will bound the power of sixth elements together...the seventh element..._ "

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," said Twilight, "but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen. Mario can you give me a hoof please?"

"With pleasure," said Mario as they both knelt forward and began to make their horns glow to try and concentrate.

"Come on now, y'all," said Applejack as she guided everyone out of the room, "They need to concentrate." As Twilight and Mario continued to concentrate, the dark mist had arrived and began to circle around the elements as they were trying to create a magical spark. Soon they both opened their eyes to see a huge blue cyclone before them. Twilight and Mario gasped.

"Aah!" they both shouted as they saw the cyclone.

"Twilight, Mario?" everypony else shouted.

"The Elements!" Twilight and Mario shouted as they dove into the funnel of the cyclone and it magically disappeared, taking them both with it. The other five ponies began to talk over each other.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy called out, "Mario?"

" _What_?" Applejack exclaimed.

"Where did they go?" Rarity asked.

"What happened?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What's going on?!" Rainbow Dash finished. All of them minus Applejack began to dash about, wondering where their two friends were.

"Twilight, Mario, where are you?" Applejack asked worried.

"Look!" Rarity called out as a nearby run down ruin where there was some glowing lights nearby.

"Come on!" Applejack called out as they all rushed out as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, the blackish blue mist had proofed Twilight and Mario into a new location, where they were coughing and spluttering from all the dust. There before them was Nightmare Moon, who laughed at them evilly. Twilight gasped before she and Mario gave her a stern glare and prepared to charge.

"You're kidding, you're kidding right?" Nightmare asked. Twilight just glared before she and Mario charged at her. Nightmare moon came right at them. Then at the last moment, Twilight used her magic to disappear. Reappearing in the middle of the elements. Mario had side stepped her at high speed zipping over to the center of the elements himself just as Twilight reappeared. Twilight was a little woozy since she wasn't used to teleportation spells and they began to glow their horns once more.

"Just one spark," she groaned and Mario grunted as well.

"Come on, _come on!"_ Twilight pressed on.

"Spark... _spark!_ " Mario added, grunting again. But then nightmare moon turned back into mist, sending an electrical blast that sent them both flying backwards and landing on their backs. However, the elements seemed to have charged somewhat.

"No, no!" Nightmare Moon cried out. Twilight and Mario smiled...until the charge fizzled out. They went agape. Nightmare Moon laughed triumphantly as she lifted her front hooves and stomped down around the orbs, causing them to shatter into pieces. Twilight and Mario were in shock. There only weapon against her...destroyed.

"Oh no..." Mario groaned. Now what were they going to do?

"You little foals!" she laughed, "Thinking you could defeat _me?_ Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever!_ " She laughed evilly again, creating a great dark blue storm above her. Twilight and Mario felt like it was all over until they heard some familiar sounds behind them, talking over to each other.

"Don't worry Twilight, we're here!" Pinkie called out.

"Don't worry we'll be there!" Applejack added. Twilight and Mario waited for them to arrive. It was then that something clicked and a special spark appeared in both their eyes. They exchanged looks, giving each other a quick smirk before turning around to face Nightmare Moon.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight challenged as Mario stood beside her, "Well, you're wrong, because the spirit of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." As if they had rehearsed it, the five mares all stood around Twilight and Mario.

"What?" Nightmare Moon exclaimed. As Twilight spoke of each pony, several shards suddenly rose from the broken elements and surrounded them.

 _Applejack,_ who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty!_  
 _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness!  
Pinkie Pie, _who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter!  
Rarity, _who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of... _generosity!  
_ And _Rainbow Dash,_ who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of... _loyalty!_

"These five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" said Twilight.

"But you still don't have the sixth Element!" Nightmare Moon protested, "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did!" said Twilight and faced the other five, "A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you." Twilight smiled as a single pair of tears escaped her eyes.

"The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all...were my _friends_ ," said Twilight proudly, "you see Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the...the spark, that resides in the heart of us all. It creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic!"_ It was just then the sixth orb appear, revealing the sixth element as it descended above Twilight. This was when the shards of the other elements began to restore themselves, creating special gold necklaces with each element residing in the center. Twilight's element was more special. It created a special tiara with the element of magic shining triumphantly on her head. Mario just smiled as he watched the six ponies restore the elements.

"My dearest friend Mario," Twilight said sweetly with her eyes closed, "Did you think I've forgotten you?" Mario was a little stunned. Until he felt something magical began to lift him into the air.

"When the six element are joined," Twilight said aloud, "another element will appear. The seventh element."

"Impossible," said Nightmare Moon, "that element is only a legend!"

"No, it is not," Twilight continued, "it is a combination of all six elements. And it's been with me this entire time."

"Me?" said Mario stunned.

"Mario," she continued, "Ever since I've met you, you've shown _honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty_. You've shown to me _and_ my friends that you understood the _magic_ of friendship long before I ever did. You are the one, Mario! The controller that will bound The Elements of Harmony together!" Every Element began to glow, sending a piece of it to float around Mario. Mario looked at each one nervously, but he felt their power bring peace to his mind and soul. He just smiled and embraced the magic that filled each one. They began to circle around him before converging into his body, creating a bright light. When Mario reappeared, he was now floating effortlessly into the air, his coat and mane glowing a golden yellow. Around his head was a special gold headband that contained a heart shaped element that held the colors of all six elements.

"Mario represents the magic that makes the Elements of Harmony so powerful," Twilight announced, "The element of... _Love!_ " With that, a bright light surrounded the entire group of pony as the now all seven elements converged with Mario in the center of what was raw power. Using his element, he directed the energy at Nightmare Moon, launching it as a large and powerful rainbow that engulfed her in a multicolored cyclone.

" _Nooo!_ Nooo!" Nightmare Moon screamed as the rainbow power consumed her. The power of the elements continued to become brighter until Twilight opened her eyes, her own eyes were now glowing as well before the brightness consumed them all.

Once the bright light had faded, everyone was now laying on the ground, clearly spent from being exposed to all that power.

"Ugh, my head," Rainbow groaned as she sat up.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked as the rest got back on their hooves.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Rarity as she looked behind herself. Apparently, the magic of the elements had restored her beautiful tail.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely," Fluttershy pointed out.

"I know!" said Rarity, trying to give her tail a cuddle, "I'll never part with it again."

"No, your necklace," Fluttershy corrected, "it looks just like your cutie mark." Rarity looked at the gold necklace.

"What?" she exclaimed as she saw the purple diamond in the middle of it and then looked at her cutie mark, "Ooh. So does yours!" Fluttershy looked at her own necklace and smiled.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie said excitedly as the others looked at theirs.

"Aw, _yeah_ ," said Rainbow proudly as she looked at her own.

"Check out mine!" said Mario as he looked at his headband, "it's got a little of everyone in it." They oohed and awed as Twilight looked at her own with a smile on her face.

"Gee Twilight," said Applejack, "I thought you two were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do," said a majestic voice. Everyone felt a warm light enter the ruins of the castle. As a very familiar golden orb of hope and light filled the once dark sky. Another light made its way before them and there appeared before them all was Princess Celestia herself. All but Twilight and Mario bowed before her. Mainly because these two ponies were too happy to see her.

"Princess Celestia!" Mario and Twilight gasped as they rushed towards her and shared a warm embrace.

"Twilight Sparkle, Mario Star, my faithful students," she said proudly, "I knew you could do it."

"But...you told me it was all an old pony tale," said Twilight.

"I told you and Mario that you need to make some friends, nothing more," Celestia corrected as the other ponies stood up, minus Fluttershy but that was because of her shy nature, "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew that it was you both who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." She spoke directly to Twilight for that last part since she was the one who not only discovered that her friends represented the elements, but that Mario was the seventh. Twilight turned to the other ponies, giving them a grateful smile.

"Now if only another will as well," said Princess Celestia, calling the attention of the seven ponies as she made her way towards what was left of Nightmare Moon, or rather her true form, "Princess Luna!" There sitting in the remains of the now useless pebbles and shards was a lighter blue alicorn with an even lighter mane and tail. The paleness of her coat and mane was a clear sign that she had been clearly drained of her magical power and was much smaller in size compared to Princess Celestia. She gasped when she heard her name and looked up at Princess Celestia fearfully.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this," said Princess Celestia, "It is time we put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Everyone's jaw dropped.

" _Sister?"_ Twilight, Mario, and Rainbow said at once.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia offered, raising a hoof towards her. The other ponies leaned forward with interest and anxiousness, waiting to see what Luna would do. Pinkie, however, leaned too far forward.

"Whoa!" she called as she lost her balance and fell forward.

"I'm so sorry!" Luna sobbed as she burst into tears and hugged Celestia, "I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you, too," said Princess Celestia as tears formed on the bottoms of her eyes and she held Luna close. It was then Mario slowly took a step forward towards the two alicorns.

"Mario what are you doing?" Twilight whispered loudly, but Mario kept moving so he could stand nearby, placing a gentle hoof on top of Luna's. It made the two sisters pull away.

"I know you are sorry for what you did," said Mario shyly, "I wanted to extend my friendship towards you as well...Aunt Luna." Everypony looked at Mario stunned, even Twilight. Mario had not mentioned anything to the others about calling Princess Celestia his mother just yet. Even Luna had a "you had a son?!" look on her face despite her tears as her eyes shifted from Princess Celestia to Mario and back again.

"I found him when he was foal and raised him as my own," Princess Celestia explained, "he calls me his mother. Now he wants you to be his aunt. What do you say?" Luna just stared a bit more as Mario gave her a smile, then she smiled back placing a hoof against his to accept. Everyone was touched. That was when Pinkie burst into tears and sobbed...for a few seconds before blowing her nose.

"Hey do you know what this calls for?" she said and the scene returned to just outside of Ponyville, " _a party!_ " Several ponies cheered and the celebration for the return of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had began. Spike was there to give both Twilight and Mario a warm welcome. Luna seemed unsure about being there until two young Pegasus foals presented her with beautiful necklace of roses, which she gave Celestia a teary smile. Everyone was happy.

That is until Twilight and Mario were just exchanging some sad faces with one another.

"Why so glum, my faithful students?" Princess Celestia asked gently, "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Twilight and Mario just exchanged looks once more.

"That's just it," said Twilight, "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends. We have to leave them."

"Yeah Mom," Mario added, "I really feel like I fit in around here. I was going to request I transfer my studies here, but..." He looked at Twilight, "...Twilight and I are a team. And one doesn't go off without the other." Twilight gave him a hug as they exchanged smiles. Princess Celestia smiled.

"Spike, take a note please," she commanded, " _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorns, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. They must continue to study the magic of friendship. They must report to me their findings from their new home in Ponyville."_ Twilight and Mario smiled excitedly as the rest of the ponies cheered and their friends all gathered around them for a group hug.

"Oh thank you Princess Celestia!" said Twilight happily, "We'll study harder than ever before!" Mario nodded in agreement as the ponies cheered once more.

Mario had to admit, this research project was going to be a whole new adventure and he couldn't wait to get started.

"Isn't this exciting?" Pinkie burst out, "Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, except for the part when I went GASP, but I mean really-"

Okay Pinkie Pie, I think the readers are ready for this chapter to END now...

...eesh...

She's gonna be a handful...

 **Well that concludes this episode. Now you know what the seventh element is and how Mario links to the Mane 6.**

 **Until next time...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	4. The Ticketmaster

The Ticketmaster

 _Pony's Log Number 103: Sometimes having to choose one thing over the other is a pain, especially when your friends are involved..._

One morning, Twilight and Mario were busy helping Applejack out on the farm. They had both been hard at work gathering lots of apples about the orchard. Spike was just enjoying a ride on Twilight's back, apparently entertaining himself .

"No, nope, nope..." he muttered as he tossed apple after apple from Twilight's basket.

"Thank you kindly, Twilight, for helping me out," said Applejack, "I bet Big Macintosh that I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles." She chuckled at the idea.

""No problem at all, Applejack," said Twilight, "I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

"I know, right?" said Spike when he tossed an apple into Twilight's head. Twilight glared as Spike smiled apologetically.

"Ooh-wee, Spike," she groaned, "You've been lounging on my back all morning while _we_ worked. By the way, where's Mario anyway?"

"This should seal that bet for ya, Applejack," said Mario as he gave a loud TOOT-TOOT with his horn. He arrived next to Applejack pulling several four wheeled wooden freight cars loaded to the brim with the remaining Apples that she need as he came to stop.

"TOOT-TOOT!" he whistled, "Did somepony call for the Golden Delicious express?"

"Yee-haw," Applejack replied excitedly, "Now that's what I'm talking about! But uh...where you'd get that there train?"

"I made it myself," said Mario, "I've been waiting for _years_ to finally put my freight train to good use. I can carry almost anything, even a giant stallion in a girdle." Applejack and Mario laughed and exchanged a high hoof as he pulled his train away towards the barn, toot-tooting as he disappeared. Twilight just chuckled, she knew very well of Mario's love for trains and was glad he was enjoying himself.

"Now why can't you be creative like Mario," Twilight said to spike, "we're all working hard."

"Exactly," said Spike, missing her point entirely, "You three were taking so long, I missed snack-time." Twilight was about to retort when her stomach grumbled loudly. She just laughed nervously.

"Eh, I guess we better get some food," she replied as Spike began to dig into her basket for a good apple.

"Nope," he mumbled, "Worm. A-ha!" Spike pulled out a large sparkling, shiny red apple. Twilight could feel her mouth water at the sight.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious," said Twilight, eager to take a bite before Spike devoured the entire thing into his mouth.

" _Spike!_ " she called out in annoyance and disappointment. _If that had been Mario, he would have surrendered it to me without a second thought!_

"What?" Spike asked innocently before he gave out a large burp. Twilight ducked as a green flame left his mouth and a rolled up scroll appeared before her and Applejack. Spike cleared his throat before opening it.

" _Hear ye, hear ye,_ " he read aloud, " _Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria is proud to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of..._ yadda, yadda, yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle, Mario Star, and one guest._ " Applejack and Twilight just smiled excitedly.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" they said with a gasp.

(theme song)

Meanwhile, Mario had finished stashing away all the apples, got plenty of grumbling from Big Mac, and had just arrived back where the other girls were and found them hopping up and down excitedly with Spike between them.

"What's up girls?" he asked curiously.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" they cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Applejack added.

"Nice," said Mario with a smile before looking puzzled, "What about the Grand Galloping Gala?" Spike just looked indignant, stuck a finger in his mouth until he burped again, making another scroll appear.

"Look, three tickets," said Spike and Mario saw that one was addressed to him.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as he held his ticked with his magic.

"Wow, great!" said Twilight, "I've never been to the gala. Have you Spike?"

" _No,_ and I plan to keep it that way," said Spike, "I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

"Hey, boys like to go to, Spike," said Mario before saying softly, "It's a great opportunity for a date..." He smiled to himself as Twilight spoke up.

"Aw, come on Spike," said Twilight, "A dance would be nice."

"I'll dance with you," said Mario up front, making her look at him. Mario was soon doing a perfect imitation of Fluttershy.

"Mario?" she asked curiously.

"Um...uhh...well...y-you see...T-T-Twilight," Mario stuttered, "I...well...I wanted to ask...if you want to of course...it's up to you...will...will...y-y-you be my date to the Gala?" Twilight just sighed and gave him a smile.

"Oh alright," said Twilight, "I'll be your date." Mario stiffened in shock.

"R-r-really?" he asked surprised and excited. Applejack was silently snickering at him, but he didn't notice.

"Well, you're always so nice to me and all so...why not?" Twilight replied. Mario was hoping for more along the lines of "I like you" but she said yes and that was good enough for him.

"Eee-hee-hee!" he squealed with glee as he clapped his front hooves together and his voice rose an octave or two, "Thanks Twilight." Applejack was ready to burst from laughter. Mario just squealed for crying out loud! Twilight just giggled.

"Well, as I said, a dance would be nice," she repeated.

" _Nice?_ " said Applejack once she had gotten her giggles out of her system, "It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vitties 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres?" As she spoke, a dream sequence appeared that showed long lines of ponies coming to purchase all her apples and apple goods.

"You could make bank, as the term goes," Mario answered.

"Exactly," said Applejack, "Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here, replace that saggy old roof, and Big Macintosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny can replace that saggy old hip." Visions of run down items instantly became like new, except for Granny Smith, who started walking with a stretcher until a POOF appeared and she started dancing like a young filly.

"Why I'd give my hind leg to go to that gala," Applejack finished. Twilight and Mario exchanged quick smiles with each other.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to-"

"Whoa!"

"OOOOMPH!" Just when Twilight was about to ask Applejack if she wanted to go with them. A certain blue Pegasus out of the blue came crashing down on all three of them, knocking all the apples Applejack and Twilight still had in their baskets to the ground.

"Do you have anything better to do than dive bomb at us, Rainbow Dash?" Mario asked as he got to his hooves.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned quickly before she was back in the air as the other three were still crouching on the ground, "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack snapped as she rose to her hooves, "You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing? _Spying_?"

"No, I was busy napping," said Rainbow Dash as Mario noticed a pillow and blanket on a nearby tree branch. How that was there and they never noticed was beyond him and he rolled his eyes, "And I just happened to hear that you two have an extra ticket?"

"Yeah, but-"

"YES!" Rainbow cut off before Twilight could continue, "This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow_ _Dash!_ " Rainbow began to picture her moment and the audience gasped when she appeared in the sky.

"I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut," she continued, hearing the crowds cheer.

"Then I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild!" she added. In her fantasy, she performed all these moves perfectly, making the ponies cheer for her loudly and even the three Wonderbolts' jaws dropped.

"The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine," she continued, "and then welcome me as their newest member!" In her fantasy, they shake her hoof and soon she was donning her own Wonderbolt uniform and flying with them into the sky. Mario just rolled his eyes. He supported her dream and wanted her to make the team someday, but she seriously needed to work more on perfecting those moves, stop dive bombing him and Twilight, and quit bragging.

"Don't you see, Twilight and Mario?" Rainbow said excitedly, "This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Rainbow was suddenly interrupted by a tug against her tail, which brought her down to the ground.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here," Applejack said with a hard spit to the ground, " _I_ asked for that ticket first?"

"So?" Rainbow shot back, "That doesn't mean you own it."

"Oh yeah?" Applejack retorted, "Well, I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." They found a nearby stump and began to groan loudly trying to out-strength each other. Until Twilight shoved them both apart.

"Girls, there are _my..._ er... _our..._ tickets," Twilight told them both firmly, " _We'll_ decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" She looked at Mario as well, who gave her a nod and smile.

"Drummin' up business for the farm?" Applejack proposed.

"A chance to audition for the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow proposed.

"Money t' fix Granny's hip." Applejack added.

" _Living the dream._ " Rainbow added. Twilight and Mario just exchanged nervous looks.

"Oh my, those are all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" she concluded looking at Mario.

"Yeah...they are," Mario replied slowly. Then both their stomachs started to rumble and they chuckled to each other.

"Listen to that, I am starving and Mario appears to be hungry as well," said Twilight as Spike climbed back into Twilight, "I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach."

"I agree," said Mario, "I think better on a full stomach anyway. So we'll uh, think about it over lunch, and get back to you two, okay?"

"Okay," said Applejack and Rainbow sadly. Once Mario and Twilight had left the farm, they glared and began to arm wrestle with each other once more.

"So who are you gonna give the tickets to you guys?" Spike asked once they were back in town.

"I don't know Spike," said Twilight as they came to a stop near a building known as the Sugarcube corner, "but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry. So where should we eat?"

"Well," Mario pondered, "there's this nice little cafe just down the..."

CRASH

"OOMPH!" Suddenly something that Mario would describe as "the pink blur" came barreling into them at high speed. The quick impact made the ticket float out of Spike's hands and landed on Pinkie's nose.

"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" Pinkie shouted as she dashed about and then came to a stop in front of the ticket and looked at them, "Wait, these aren't...tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humungous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, _always_ , wanted to go!" Pinkie began to image the party and all the wonderful things she would get to see...

...and she began singing.

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is best place for me  
Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is best place for me  
Hip Hip  
Hooray!  
It's the best place for me  
For Pinkie..._

"Oh no..." Mario muttered, rolling his eyes. Pinkie just continued ranting like she normally did:

"With the decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

"And here we go again," Mario muttered, feeling it coming from a mile away.

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me  
Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me  
'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala even  
In the whole galax-ieeeeeeeeeee!  
Wheeee! _

"Oh thank you, Twilight and Mario," said Pinkie happily, "it's the most wonderful-est gift ever." She then nudged herself into Mario.

"And you can be my date handsome!" Pinkie said to Mario.

"Wait...what?!" Mario exclaimed, stunned with shock in his eyes.

" Um, actually-" said Twilight, trying to explain as Spike picked up the tickets.

"GASP" A pony startled Spike from behind. He turned to see that it was Rarity who had gasped.

"Are these what I think they are?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Pinkie answered, "Twilight and Mario are taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot."

"And Mario is going to be my date," Pinkie added, nuzzling Mario under the chin once more.

"Wuh-wuh-wuuuuh!?" Mario stuttered.

"The gala?" Rarity exclaimed, "I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him._ " Rarity said the last word with a dreamy tone.

" _Him!_ " Pinkie said, copying her tone but then looked puzzled, "Who?"

"Him," Rarity repeated as she imagined herself at the Gala in a golden yellow dress, "I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the Princess would be so taken by the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_ , her nephew: the most handsome eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent_. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, " _Yes_!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is..." Rarity giggled, "...what I would become upon marrying _him_ , the stallion of my dreams."

"Oh please," Mario mumbled under his breath, "he's not that amazing."

"You know who she's talking about?" Twilight asked, hearing him.

"I do," said Mario, "I met him once when I was a small foal. Princess Celestia had asked him to play with me for a few minutes. I was too shy to speak to him. His idea of playing with me was grabbing a nearby stick and telling me to fetch!" Twilight and Spike covered their mouths to hide their snickering.

"Well I'm sure he was just teasing," Rarity remarked, "But Mario, Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... _party_ , and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph!" Rarity turned her head with a huff. Before Twilight and Mario could answer, Spike noticed a white bunny come and snatch the tickets from his claws.

"Hey!" Spike called out as the bunny dashed away towards...Fluttershy. He climbed up to her head and presented the tickets from above.

"GASP!" Fluttershy replied, "Angel, these are perfect." Meanwhile, Rarity and Pinkie were shooting dirty glares at each other.

"Uh, listen you guys," said Twilight, "We haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to."

"You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie retorted together.

"And while I appreciate the offer, Pinkie," said Mario, "I had already asked Twilight to be my date to the Gala and she said yes." Pinkie let out a loud snort from her nose and glared.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight, Mario," Fluttershy said gently as she came into view between Pinkie and Rarity, "I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-"

" _You?_ " Rarity exclaimed, figuring out what the yellow Pegasus was asking, "You want to go to the gala?"

"Oh, no," Fluttershy replied and got a jab from Angel, "I mean, yes, or, actually kind of. You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wonderous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom...and that's just the flora. Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loon and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" Fluttershy just hovered happily before Mario and Twilight as she cuddled Angel in her arms.

"Gee, Fluttershy, it's sounds...beautiful," Twilight said, unsure of it herself.

"The gardens actually are that beautiful," said Mario, "I've been there a few times myself when I needed a study break."

"Do you know if everything I said is there?" Fluttershy asked excitedly.

"The flora yes, but not all the fauna..."

"Wait just a minute," said a familiar voice. Twilight and Mario looked up to see Rainbow Dash staring down at them from the roof top of a nearby house.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight retorted angrily as the blue Pegasus flew back down to them.

"We're you following us?" Mario added in the same tone.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean maybe," Rainbow stumbled, "Look, it doesn't matter. I could risk a goody-four shoes like you two..."

"Excuse me?" Mario retorted, very offended.

"...giving that ticket away to just anybody," Rainbow finished, ignoring Mario's angry glare.

"Wait just another minute." Now Applejack appeared next to Twilight.

"Applejack," Twilight replied sternly, "were you following us too?" Mario's glare said the same question.

"No," she replied quickly, "I was followin' _this_ one to make sure she didn't try anything funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket?"

" _Your_ ticket?" Rainbow retorted.

"But Twilight and Mario are taking _me_ ," Pinkie shot back, "and Mario is gonna be _my date_!"

"Wuh?" Mario exclaimed stunned. Before he or Twilight could protest. The other ponies started to argue over each other. Their voices continued to get louder and louder, nearly smothering the two unicorns before Twilight and Mario finally had enough.

" ** _QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"_** They both screamed as they stood on their hind legs.

"And then I said "Oatmeal, are you craz-" Pinkie then suddenly stopped once she realized that the arguing had stopped, "Oh..."

"Girl's there's no use in arguing," Twilight pointed out.

"But Twilight..." Rarity tried to protest.

"Eh!" Twilight replied as Mario raised a hoof towards her to shush, "This is our decision, and we're gonna make it on our own."

"And we're certainly can't think straight with all this noise," Mario added than both his and Twilight's stomachs grumbled loudly, "not to mention hunger."

"Now go, shoo!" Twilight finished.

"And no more fighting with each other," Mario added as the five mares all walked or flew away, grumbling to themselves.

"And don't worry, We'll figure this out..." Twilight added as they disappeared and they were just alone with Spike somewhere to the side and not in their sight.

"...somehow..." Mario added quietly. Twilight just looked rather upset as Mario gave her a side hug.

"Come on," said Mario, "Let's get some lunch. My treat." Twilight just gave a small smile and he guided her...and Spike, who had caught up and was about to climb up into Twilight.

"Take my back for a change, Spike," Mario offered, "give Twi a rest." Spike just shrugged his shoulders before doing so and they headed towards that cafe Mario had recommended.

Once they had arrived, neither Twilight or Mario could relax with such an important decision on their minds. Twilight was slouching on her seat while Mario sat next to her with his front legs bent as if he had elbows on the table.

"Oh spike, what are we gonna do?" Twilight asked worried, "All five of our best friends have really good reasons for going to the gala."

"Best friends?" Mario asked sitting up, "we've really gotten that close that quickly? Or...maybe it's just you girls..."

"Of course we've all that close with each other!" Twilight answered, "and don't say that. That includes you too. Why wouldn't you be included?" Mario felt a little bashful.

"Um...I'm a boy?" he replied like it was a good reason.

"Being a boy doesn't matter, you're part of our group and our best friend," said Twilight and got back to her train of thought by using her magic to pull petals off one of the table flowers, "But who do we choose? Applejack or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity? Oh who should go with us?" Her stomach grumbled again as she used her tongue to eat up the pedals. Mario just watched her lick them up as their waiter, Savior Fare, appeared at their table.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked in a professional tone and French accent.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" she bellowed, sitting up and raising her hoofs into the air. Everyone started to stare at her and Mario face-hoofed himself from the embarrassment.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order," said Spike as he pointed at the menu he was holding. Twilight blinked before she recomposed herself.

"Oh," she replied and calmed down, "I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

"I'll take the same," said Mario.

"Must you get what I get?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"It was between that and the toasted hayburger on sourdough, but you said I needed to watch my figure," Mario replied looking at his stomach, which wasn't too big or too small. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asked and only got an indignant glare, "No? Okay..." Spike tossed the menu behind him, "...I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy." Savior Fare was already walking away before Spike had finished placing his order.

"What do you think, Spike?" Twilight asked as Savior Fare went back inside.

"I think we have to try another restaurant," Spike answered, "I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?"

"Spike, only you can eat gemstones," Mario answered, "Ponies can't eat them. It would break their teeth. They prefer them for currency...and in Rarity case...fine couture."

"I _mean_ about the Gala and the ticket and who we should take!" Twilight snapped.

"Oh," said Mario and Spike just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're still on _that_?" Spike asked annoyed.

"Spike _listen_ ," Twilight replied as she leaned towards him on the table with her front hooves and knocked the flower vase off the table, "How do we choose? And what we do choose, will the other four be mad at us? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies."

"Even if I give up mine as well, we would still have to deal with two disappointed ponies," put in Mario, "There's no good solution with this!"

"What if we..." Twilight was then cut off when Savior Fare reappeared.

"Ah, your food, " he replied as he set their food on the table. Spike had already started munching away. Twilight and Mario smiled.

"Merci," said Mario.

"Oh thank you," said Twilight, "this looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." Mario nodded in agreement. They both used their magic to lift the sandwiches to their mouths when the other ponies galloped pass them and into the indoor part of the cafe. Making them drop their sandwiches back on their plates.

"Em, madam, monsieur," Savior Fare replied with concern, "Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?"

"It's not raining," Twilight replied, "what's going on?" They then looked around them and noticed that everywhere minus their table was getting a large downpour.

"Okay, which weather pony goofed and brought this over here?" Mario demanded. It was then in a small hole in the clouds a very familiar blue Pegasus appeared.

"Hi there, best friends forever I've ever had," said Rainbow in a sweet tone, "Enjoying the sunny weather?"

"Rainbow Dash. what are you doing?" Twilight asked in a suspicious tone and Mario gave the blue Pegasus a glare.

"Whaddya mean?" Rainbow replied innocently, "I just saw the smartest, most generous ponies about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep them dry so they could dine in peace, that's all." Mario and Twilight shifted looks from Rainbow, the surrounding rain, to their food, to each other, and at Rainbow once more.

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing extra special favors, are you?" Twilight asked and Mario stared at the blue Pegasus intensely.

"You're not the type to swallow your pride like that," Mario added slowly.

" _Me?_ " Rainbow replied with a chuckle, "No-no-no, of course not."

"Uh-huh," said Twilight.

"Sure," Mario added. Neither pony believed her.

"Seriously, I'd do it for anypony," Rainbow added just when other ponies were running to find cover and failing to do so, clearly exposing Rainbow's bluff. She just gulped, "Heh, heh, eh..."

"Rainbow, we're not comfortable accepting unwanted favors," Mario told her.

"So I'd appreciate if you closed up that rain cloud right now," Twilight added.

"Uhh, Twilight..." Mario warned, but she wasn't listening.

"Ugh, fine," said Rainbow and zipped up the hole. Mario just groaned and looked at Twilight indignantly.

"That's better," said Twilight, feeling very pleased with herself. Until two seconds later Mario, Twilight, and their sandwiches were soaked.

"Nice to see you thought this through," Mario replied sarcastically. Twilight gave a loud groan. Spike covered his mouth to avoid laughing. He had already finished his food. Just then Rarity arrived carrying a large purple umbrella.

"Twilight, Mario, it's raining," she said plainly.

"No, really?" Twilight retorted sarcastically.

"And we thought someone was dumping the world's largest bucket of water all over us," Mario added in the same tone.

"Come with me before you catch a cold," said Rarity and pulled Twilight away. Mario just watched the two girls disappear.

"I guess I'll catch a co...WHOA!" Then Rarity grabbed him too and they both found themselves in the Carousel Boutique. As soon as they were inside, both Twilight and Mario shook the water out of their coats and mane. Once dry, they looked as sharp as ever. Except for Rarity, who had gotten soaked from them shaking about. She glared at the two.

"Heh heh, oops, sorry," said Twilight apologetically.

"Yeah, maybe we should have just asked for a towel," said Mario and chuckled timid.

"Oh no, it's quite all right," Rarity replied, "after all, we are..." Suddenly she was completely dry and nuzzling the side of Twilight, "...the best of friends, are we not? And you know what best friends do?"

"Uh..." Both Twilight and Mario were afraid to find out.

" _Makeovers!_ " Rarity exclaimed as she shoved a dressing screen in front of her and Twilight, knocking Mario and Spike away from them as Rarity began to roughly dress up Twilight.

"Ugh Rarity, ow," Twilight groaned, "this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you, but, ooh, _that's too tight_!" Soon the screen was removed and Twilight was fitted in glittery little dress.

"There," said Rarity, "oh, you're simply _darling_." Twilight looked at the dress and smiled.

"Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" she replied.

"You look very pretty in it," Mario added with a shy smile. Twilight just smiled back. Spike made a face, sticking his finger in his mouth. Rarity rushed into him, causing him to stick his entire claw inside of his mouth.

"And _you._ " Rarity exclaimed, "Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." Mario snickered, wondering what Rarity had in mind.

"I didn't forget you, handsome." Mario stopped laughing then before he and Spike were shoved behind a screen.

"D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!" Spike yelped.

"Oh, hey, ouch, oomph, _too tight_ , _ye-ow!_ Use a shoe horn next time!" Mario said at the same time of Spike's yelps.

Once the screen had been moved, Spike was dressed in a very traditional renaissance style blue suit with a blonde wig. Mario was in a similar suit in dark purple with a white upper class wig and some boots that were way too tight for his hooves. They both looked indignant and embarassed.

"Oh Spike, Mario," Twilight giggled.

"Now you just need a hat," said Rarity as she plopped it on Spike's head.

"Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk. See you back at the library!" said Spike and dashed right out of the clothes and out of the boutique.

"Oh, who needs him anyway," said Rarity with a laugh as she brought a mirror. Twilight just looked at herself contently in the mirror. Mario was just looking rather miserable since Rarity had added a matching hat to his attire, "This is all about _you_ , and how fabulous you two will look at the Grand Galloping Gala." Mario and Twilight both blinked.

"Wait, the _Grand_ -" They said together.

"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence," Rarity exclaimed in a fashion that Mario and Twilight knew what she was trying to do, "I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches Twilight's to a T..." Rarity soon held her close as they gazed into the mirror, and soon Rarity took full dominance of the reflection, "...We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know who, the most beautiful, the most talented, the most sophisticated in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn." Rarity has stars in her eyes. Until she then turned to see Twilight and Mario both giving her death glares.

"Ah," Rarity laughed nervously, "and Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star, of course."

"I see what's going on," Twilight said angrily.

"You're just buttering us up so we gave you this extra ticket," Mario added.

"Well, it's not going to work," said Twilight as she and Mario tossed the offered clothes back at Rarity, "You're going to have to wait for our decision just like everyone else."

"And no offense," put in Mario, "but I would have preferred a nice tux. Something modern chic rather than old traditional."

"Now if you'll excuse me, We've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_ ," said Twilight firmly as they saw Spike had left the door open.

"Did somepony say lunch?" said a voice and grabbed Twilight outside. Mario just looked indignant.

"Three...two...WHOA!" He was a little off, but the voice grabbed him too. He and Twilight both landed in front of a wooden wagon loaded with apple treats.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It's day one of Ponyville all over again!" Mario added. That was then their culprit appeared before them: Applejack.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, and apple Brown Betty," she told them, showing the last mentioned dessert before them, "Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friends?" Mario and Twilight stomachs grumbled before they felt their tempers slip.

"No, _No_ ," Twilight snapped, making Applejack drop the last dash, "We don't know who we're giving the ticket to."

"And all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide!" Mario yelled, "in fact..."

"We're less sure now that we were this morning! UGH!" they shouted together and ran off. Applejack just looked stunned as they took off.

"So, that's a maybe?" was all Applejack could say.

It was a little while later that they had calmed down enough to arrive back at the Grand Oak library. Both ponies were clearly frustrated and stressed out.

"Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors could be so _aggravating!_ " she retorted angrily. Mario suddenly felt a little insecure.

"Umm...I don't...make you feel that way...do I?" Twilight was taken aback by the question but just gave him a assured sigh.

"No...just...stick to making us some lunch and nothing else for today, okay," said Twilight. Mario nodded and she opened the door. There before her were various animals dusting and cleaning the inside of the library. Then they heard a familiar yellow Pegasus humming a sweet tune (apparently the first few notes to the show's theme song) as she continued to dust the book shelves.

"Seriously?" Mario said aloud.

"Fluttershy," Twilight gasped, "Not you too?"

"Oh, well, hello Twilight," said Fluttershy, "I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's summer," said Mario and Twilight as a matter of fact.

"Oh, well, better late than never, right?" said Fluttershy as she flew next to them, "It was Angel's idea." The little bunny smiled and continued to toss a salad nearby.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked, getting right to the point.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you two are my very best friends, Right Angel?" said Fluttershy and the bunny just gave her a glare, "Oh yes, we are just doing this for the ticket." Mario's jaw just dropped.

"Unbelievable," he remarked as Angle offered them the salad.

"No, no, no!" said Twilight firmly, "Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but we're not accepting any extra favors until we've made our final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Twilight opened the door, but then a huge burst of confetti blasted into the door.

"SURPRISE!" some ponies shouted outside and trumpets blow. Mario knew what would happen next.

"Hold it!" said Mario before he walked over to Twilight and wrapped a fore-leg around her. Twilight looked puzzled.

"Go," he said plainly and they were both whisked away and were being tossed up and down by a bunch of ponies when Pinkie began to sing:

 _Twilight and Mario, are my bestest friends  
Whoopie, whoopie!_

"Pinkie..." Mario and Twilight said together.

 _They're the cutest, smartest, all around best ponies, ponies!_

"Pinkie" they repeated.

 _I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!_

"Pinkie!" they said louder.

 _They'll give their extra ticket to the Gala to me!_

" **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** They shouted loudly, causing the ponies to break away and send them landing hard to the ground. Well...Mario landed on the ground on his stomach. Twilight landed on his back.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario groaned painfully. Twilight wasn't heavy, but she still landed hard onto his back.

"Yes Twilight? Mario?" Pinkie asked innocently, batting her eyes at the both of them.

"At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket," said Twilight as she sat up and off of Mario's back.

"Wait, what ticket?" A pony named Drizzle asked, "What Gala?"

"Oh didn't you know?" Pinkie replied.

"Pinkie, shush, shush, shush! ZIP IT!" Mario pleaded under his breath, crossing a hoof across his throat.

"Twilight and Mario have an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Pinkie finished, clueless to Mario's pleas.

" _The Grand Galloping Gala_!?" The nearby ponies exclaimed. Mario just groaned and Twilight suddenly looked very uneasy as they were soon swamped by dozens of ponies. Ironically, they were all mares.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your mane?!

"I'll wash your dishes!"

They all began suggesting favors outright, but Spike managed to swoop in and help Mario and Twilight slip out of the crowd, but they were stopped by a pony named Daisy.

"Would you like help with your gardening?"

"We don't have one!" Mario answered quickly. They tried to get away again before they were stopped again.

"I have a cartload of extra carrots," A pony named Shoeshine proposed. Soon the crowd had swamped them once again, shouting favor after favor.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked as their personal space began to dwindle rapidly. Mario and Twilight felt themselves ready to go into a panic.

"We're..."

"...Gonna..."

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!" Mario and Twilight shouted as they jumped high into the air and dashed away at top speed. As if on cue, some Benny-Hill style music as Twilight and Mario ran for dear to try and escape the crowd. Mario was panicking so badly he was actually running on just his hind legs. They tried everything, hiding behind carts, disguises (spike was a baby), hiding under a bridge, and even trying manniquin poses in a store, but nothing worked. Soon they were backed into a corner with all the ponies shouting favor after favor at them. The only favor Mario heard clearly was:

"I'll do your taxes!"

Mario tried to get in front of Twilight to defend her, but the approaching crowd made him too nervous to stand strong. The pressure was becoming unbearable for Mario and Twilight when their horns began to glow brightly and they along with Spike disappeared.

"Where is she?" Where did she go? She's disappeared." The other ponies exclaimed. Fortunately, Mario and Twilight had triggered a teleportation spell and landed right back at the grand oaks library. Both were quite frazzled from the trip. Poor Spike was slightly fried.

"Ugh...warn me next time you two are gonna do that," he groaned in a dizzy tone.

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen," Twilight protested.

"That's the trouble with magical surges," said Mario, "you never know when they happen or what they will do. They just trigger under moments of great stress."

"Would have been safer if Mario had just picked us up and sped us both here," Spike pointed out. Mario blinked and face-hoofed himself for not thinking of that.

"Never mind," Twilight snapped as she stood upright with her arms spread out, "Now quick! Lock the doors!" Now Mario put his speed to good use as the three quickly closed all the doors and shut off all the lights. They breathed a sigh of relief and slumped to the floor once they had finished.

Suddenly a light came back on...

"GASP!" Mario squeaked loudly and pointed a fore-hoof upward. Twilight looked up. Despite locking everything, their five best friends were staring down at them with smiles on their faces near a high window.

Mario and Twilight couldn't take it anymore.

"YAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Mario and Twilight screamed.

"We can't decide!" Twilight retorted frantically, "We just can't decide."

"It's important to all of you and we just can't stand to disappoint any of you," Mario added sadly, "and giving us gifts and doing us favors won't make any difference."

"Because you're all our friends and we wanna make you all happy and we just can't! _We just CAN'T!_ " they said together before crunching into the floor with their front hooves covering their heads. The five mares didn't need long to realize just how upset Mario and Twilight were feeling. In fact, a pair of tears had left Mario's eyes just as Applejack walked up to the both of them.

"Twilight, Mario, sugars," Applejack said gently as she patted a fore-hoof on Twilight's back but still spoke to the both of them, "I didn't mean to put so much pressure on the two of you, and if it helps. I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

"Me too," Fluttershy added, "I just feel awful that I made _you_ feel so awful."

"And me too," Pinkie pie put in, "It's no fun upsetting your friends."

"Twilight, Mario," Rarity joined in, "it was unfair of me to try and force you as I did."

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha,ha," said Rainbow before singing and dancing in the air, "I got the ticket. I got the ticket-" Rainbow soon stopped her victory dance when Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario (despite having two un-wiped tears on his cheeks) shot her a dirty look. Twilight only looked up. Yet both unicorns still were crouched and their fore-hooves still over their heads.

"You know," said Rainbow sheepishly, "I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you," Applejack pointed out.

"We're sorry Mario and Twilight," the five mares said together. Mario and Twilight felt better and exchanging smiles and a single nod.

"Spike, take a note," Twilight instructed as Spike grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight said aloud as she picked up the three tickets with her magic, " _We've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though we appreciate the invitation, we will be returning all three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala._ "

"What?!" The other five mares exclaimed in shock.

" _If our friends can't all go,_ " Mario concluded for Twilight, " _We don't wanna go either._ " The other ponies were still in shock and the decision made them all fell worse about everything.

"Mario, Twilight, you don't have to do that," Applejack protested.

"Nope, we've made up our mind," said Twilight as Mario gave a firm nod in agreement, "Spike, you can send the letter now." Spike let out a green flame that ate up the letter and sent it on its way.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either," said Fluttershy sadly.

"It's okay girls," said Twilight, "We couldn't possibly enjoy ourselves without our best friends there with us."

"So we would rather not go at all," said Mario with a assuring smile. The other mares shared a group hug together and chuckled. Then Applejack gave Mario a one-on-one hug.

"I know yer just thinking about us, sugarcube," she said to him, "but _I know_ you're still disappointed that you won't get to take Twilight to the Gala as your date."

"Mario had asked Twilight to be his date for the Gala?" Rainbow exclaimed as she, Fluttershy, and Rarity cooed. Mario just blushed shyly as they all giggled, even Twilight.

"Hhg...hgh...urk...urk..." Spike began to make faces like he was grossed out. At least that was how Applejack interpreted his grunts.

"Well wallop my withers, Spike," said Applejack as she pulled away from the group hug and approached the dragon, "Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment."

"Hey leave me out of this, Applejack," Mario retorted indignantly, "I like hugs, expressing my feelings, and I'm not afraid to cry...Applejack DUCK!"

"BURP!"

"Whoa Nelly!" Applejack exclaimed as she barely missed getting hit by the green flame Spike has spat out between her golden mane and stenson hat. The flame turned into another letter.

"A letter from the princess?" said Twilight surprised, "that was fast."

"Mom must have had time to sort her mail today," Mario replied as Spike opened the letter.

" _My faithful students, Twilight and Mario,_ " Spike read aloud, " _Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_ Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." The ponies all gasped.

"Now we can all go," said Twilight happily. The ponies cheered. Then Twilight noticed Pinkie smiling and batting her eyelashes at Mario, making him rather nervous.

"And Mario can be my date," Twilight added.

"Uh-huh," Mario with a definitive nod. Pinkie blinked before smiling again.

"That's okay," she replied and leaned into his face with a smile, "Someday Mario, you'll be mine." She then bounced away. Mario was left with a long face that had clearly learned a new definition of fear. Then his and Twilight's stomachs growled. Twilight laughed nervously and Mario snapped out of his state of shock.

"Allow us to treat you both to dinner," Rarity offered them.

"What a great way to apologize," said Rainbow as each pony collected their ticket. Each hovered above their heads as they left the house, even if they weren't a unicorn.

"And to celebrate," Pinkie Pie added as she exited, "Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me!" Spike held on to one extra ticket excitedly, until Applejack left and the ticket left Spike's head and floated above her head.

"How come I don't get a ticket to the gala?" He asked sadly and then, "Hurk! BURP!" Applejack stopped moving when she heard the belch, a green glow appeared behind her, and she looked back. Spike had gotten another letter.

" _And one for you Spike"_ he read and giggled happily as he held his ticket happily and left the library. Then he saw Applejack, just standing casually with a sly smirk on her face. Spike froze for a second before making a face.

"I mean, _gross_ , I have to go too?" he remarked before he dashed away giggling again. Applejack just chuckled and went to catch up with the rest of their friends. Who knows what made Spike change his mind?

But in the end...it was something they could _all_ look forward to.

 **So...Mario has already made his first move and Twilight said yes.**

 **And I've hinted at a possible love triangle.**

 **In future, Twilight will still be reciting the letters on her own for the most part of season 1. Even though the lesson she learns will be shared with Mario (and he will be credited in the letters at the end of each episode with her too). She was the main focus of the first few seasons and I'd rather keep it that way.**

 **Until next time...Peace Pony Fans.**


	5. Applebuck Season

Applebuck Season

 _Pony's Log Number 104: Self-determination can be a powerful tool, but it can be dangerous if used incorrectly...for everyone around you..._

It was another beautiful morning in Sweet Apple Acres as Applejack and Big Mac were surveying a large and vast orchard, which every tree was loaded to the tree truck with juicy, delicious apples.

"Boy Howdy!" said Applejack as she survey the trees, "I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac, "Too big for you to handle on your own."

"Come on, big brother!" said Applejack, "You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle..." Applejack poked the white bandage, making Big Mac cringe as he gave her a death glare **, "...** Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end."

"Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of," Big Mac said calmly.

"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Applejack retorted indignantly.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac plain and simple.

"Why of all the...This is your sister, Applejack, remember?" she snapped, " _The loyalest of friends and most dependable of ponies?_ "

"But still only one pony," Big Mac replied calmly, "and one pony plus hundreds o' apples just doesn't add up to..."

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue!" said Applejack, now angry, "I said I could handle the harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this Applebuck season _all by myself._ " Despite her determination, Applejack just gulped. She knew her work was cut out for her.

(Theme Song)

It wasn't long before Big Mac let Applejack be as she made her way into the apple orchards to look around.

"Well I better get kickin'," she said to herself, "These apple's aren't gonna shake themselves out off them trees." It was just then the ground began to rumble.

"Hey!" said Applejack when an apple fell out of a tree and bonked her square on the head, "OW!" Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was searching about for the source of the rumbling. That was when she saw the source and the sudden "Mmmmoooooo!" of several cows approaching the town. The other ponies began to panic.

"Stampede!" A pony named Bon Bon shouted and the other ponies began to dash about. Some were also shutting up their windows, closing their doors, and even pulling the welcome mat inside (like that's gonna matter). Despite all the chaos, Pinkie was just laughing herself away.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey-y-y-y-y-y...! Th-th-th-this-s-s-s-s-s m-m-m-m-m-makes-s-s-s-s m-m-m-m-my-y-y-y-y v-v-v-v-voice s-s-s-sound s-s-s-s-silly-y-y-y-y!" she remarked as she bounced along the rumbling around, making her voice vibrate.

"Pinkie are you crazy?!" Twilight retorted as she dashed by and stopped, "Run!"

"Everypony calm down," said Mayor Mare as Mario dashed by frantically and came to a stop behind her, "There is no need panic."

"R-r-right," said Mario uneasily as he stood next to the mayor, "We...we gotta do something!"

"But Mayor, whatever shall we do?" Rarity asked worried. It was then Rainbow Dash noticed something else in the distance.

"Look there!" Rainbow called out. Amongst the cows was a familiar orange pony and her faithful dog whose name is Winona.

"YEEHAW!" Applejack chanted. The ponies stopped running about to watch her and gave her a loud cheer.

"Move aside Winona," Applejack called out, "Put 'em up, girl!" Winona barked excitedly as she ran alongside Applejack. Rarity just moaned as she and a few other ponies just watched Applejack in action.

"This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen," Pinkie exclaimed as she watched while eating a bag of popcorn. Twilight just rolled her eyes at her while Mario shook his head and did the same. Applejack continued to keep pace with the runaway cows.

"Come on, little doggies! Turn!" she called out as she gave a cow a bit of a shoulder bump and gave a whistle, "Winona, put 'em up!" Her dog barked and gave a light nudge as well from the other side.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Applejack called out as she grunted again and continued to try to redirect the cows. Winona gave another bark and continued to help Applejack. The cows were just yards away from the bridge that lead into town when Applejack and Winona successfully got the cows to turn to the side, running along the other side of the river and away from Ponyville town square.

"Attagirl," said Applejack with another grunt to keep them all in line, "Yee Haw!" Once they started to slow down did she manage to get ahead of the heard of cows.

" _Whoaaa!_ " Applejack commanded as the cows came to complete stop, "Hooie. Now what was _that_ all about?"

"Moo!" said a cow named Daisy Jo before coughing to clear her throat, "Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes..." The other cows made startled expressions in agreement, "...And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know." Applejack just smiled sympathetically.

"I completely understand," Applejack replied gently, "Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville."

"We certainly will, Applejack," Daisy Jo answered before she and the rest of the cows made their way back towards the farm, "So long, Winona!" The dog barked in reply. The ponies watching just continued to cheer excitedly, chanting Applejack's name.

"Yee Haw!" Applejack replied to all the praise, striking a pose.

"Yee Haw!" Pinkie added as she tried to mimic Applejack's pose and hopped around like she was a cattle ranching pony, "Ride 'em cowpony!" Some other ponies just watched her, but said nothing.

"That's actually not a bad imitation," said Mario as Mayor Mare was most impressed. With Applejack, not Pinkie's impression of the farm pony.

"Applejack was just... _just_..."

"Apple _tastic!_ " Pinkie said from up above, until gravity reminded her she couldn't stay in the air and landed on the ground on her back.

" _Exactly_ ," Mayor Mare replied, "We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town."

"I know," said Pinkie as she lay on the ground.

"Of course you do," said Mario, knowing exactly what she was going to suggest.

"A party!" she called out. Within a few minutes the ponies had the town square loaded with decorations, balloons, and party streamers of every kind.

"We are all ready?" Twilight asked as she and Spike arrived. Rarity tied a beautiful red bow onto a nearby tree.

"Just one thing," said Rarity. Using her magic, she lifted a large gold colored banner with an apple on the center and placed it above the stage where Applejack would come and claim her special prize, " _Now_ we're ready."

"Is Applejack all set?" Twilight asked, facing Rarity.

"Actually, I haven't seen her all week," said Rainbow as she landed next to Rarity.

"Not since the stampede," Pinkie added as she hopped next to the three Ponies.

"But she'll be here for sure," said Rainbow, "Applejack is _never_ late." Mario suddenly felt very worried as he approached Twilight as the other girls finished some final touch-ups.

"Oh I've got a bad feeling about this," said Mario.

"Thanks, Pony-one Kenobi," said Twilight with some sarcasm in her tone, "Can you please go see that Applejack gets here on time?" Mario felt indignant by her remark.

"Aye-ye," he replied before stomping away, grumbling to himself. He was still worried.

Later that day, all the ponies in town had gathered around the stage as Twilight made her way towards the podium, carrying a large stack of messily stacked note cards. Once she arrived, she used her magic to straighten out her cards, holding the first one up to recite her speech on it.

"Welcome everypony," she began, "today we are here to honor a pony who we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-"

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there?" Rainbow interjected as she flew right in front of Twilight, causing her note cards to scatter about, " _What an athlete!_ This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be _so awesome_!"

"Exactly," said Twilight, shoving Rainbow off the stage, "and..."

"This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time," Pinkie jumped in, right in front of Twilight.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked curiously from behind the pink pony.

" _Oh_ , Applejack, one of the best bakers _ever_ ," Pinkie answered, "is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" The other ponies cheered until Twilight shoved Pinkie off the stage.

"Oh-kay, that's great," Twilight remarked, "Now if I could just make a point without being inter-"

"Twilight?" said a familiar yellow Pegasus as she appeared under the left side of the podium.

"- _rupted_." Twilight remarked before giving Fluttershy a glare as the Pegasus stood beside her.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry," Fluttershy replied, "but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's going to gather them using her wonderful herding skills." Twilight just rolled her eyes, showing her patience was thinning as she gave Fluttershy another dirty glare. Fluttershy just removed herself from the podium.

" _Anypony else? Anyone?"_ Twilight asked in irritation. No pony dared to make eye contact with her and she finally settled down, " _No?_ Well then, as I was trying to say-" Then Mayor Mare appeared with a toothy grin. A clear sign that Twilight had to wrap the speech up and the timing had pushed Twilight's patience to the limit.

"UGH! _Nevermind!_ " Twilight barked as she let her cards scatter and stomped away angrily. Mayor Mare just smiled as she approached the podium.

"Ah-ahem. and so, without no further ado," Mayor Mare continued, "it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: _Applejack_!" The ponies all cheered as the curtain opened to reveal...no pony. Soon the cheering turned into murmuring.

"Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean-" Spike soon realized just how off timing his personal cheer was, especially with Twilight glaring at him.

"Heh..." was all Spike could say afterward. Then there was nothing but silence.

"Ah-hem," Mayor Mare remarked, hoping for something or somepony to speak up, but...nothing.

" _Awkward_ ," Spike whispered and the rest of their friends agreed.

" _I'm here. I'm here,_ " said a familiar country voice with a yawn and a sigh. There was Applejack, carrying some baskets overloaded with lots of apples, some of them were falling to the ground as she made her way through the crowds. Her eyes were drowsy and there were bags under them as well. Mario just quietly headed over to his friends without saying a word.

"Sorry I'm late," said Applejack tiredly, "whoa-I was just-whoa. Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here...award thingy..." Applejack yawned again and looked at her face in the reflection. "...It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh-heh, I sure do look funny, heh. Ooo-ooo." Applejack began to lean back and forth at her reflection with a woozy smirk on her face. Then Pinkie joined her.

"Woo-ooo"

"Ooo-ooo" They chanted together.

" _Okay_ ," said Twilight nervously as she reached the stage, "Well thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony."

"Yeah, I like helping the ponyfolks and...(yawn)...and stuff..." Applejack suddenly dozed off standing up...for two seconds before she shot up, snorted, and shook her head, "...Oh, uh, yeah, uh, thanks." Applejack grabbed the handle of the trophy by the mouth and dragged it off stage, going down the exact path she came from but walking backwards. The other ponies just stayed quiet as Applejack took her leave.

"Was it just me," Twilight asked out of the blue, "or did Applejack seem a little-"

"Tired?" Rainbow proposed.

"Messy?" Rarity added, getting funny looks from the others, "Well, did you see her mane?"

"So what," said Mario remarked quietly, "she's still pretty." Though no pony heard him.

"She seemed fine to me," said Pinkie, "Woo! Woo! Wo-"

"Pinkie, please stop," Mario asked quietly, placing a hoof over her mouth. Twilight looked at him noticing that his tone was rather dreary.

"What happened?" Twilight asked him. Mario just gave her a sad look.

"I found Applejack working in the orchards and she looked pretty worn out," said Mario, "I had to tell her twice about the party before she stopped working and followed me. She was walking very slowly and I tried to offer her some help but...she...yelled at me."

"What?" Twilight retorted in surprise.

"She just exploded at me to leave her alone and that she would get there herself," said Mario, "I tried to stick around...but she yelled again for me to leave. I arrived after her because I had taken the long route because I was upset." Twilight looked at him concerned.

"You...gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I'll...I'll be okay," Mario said bravely, "Just...a little frazzled is all..." Twilight looked at him sadly. She could tell Mario was hurt. Pinkie then just gave him a hug and smiled at him. It wasn't much longer before Mario felt the corners of his mouth perk up. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Thanks Pinkie," he replied, feeling better.

"It's what I do," she replied.

"So...what can we do to help her?" said Mario asked Twilight.

"Hmm," Twilight wondered. It wasn't much longer before she and Mario headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was just busy working hard trying to collect as many apples as she could. As tired and exhausted as she was, she was breathing rather heavily as she bucked a couple of more apple trees.

"Phew," she muttered when she felt herself nearly fall asleep but caught herself and got back to work. She tried to buck another tree, but was so far away that all her rear legs hit was air.

"O-oah," she stumbled before trying to recompose herself. Twilight and Mario were not too far away when they saw her working.

"What on Earth is that pony _doing_?" Twilight asked herself.

"Harvesting apples?" Mario proposed as it was rather obvious.

"I meant that!" Twilight retorted as Applejack mumbled to herself and kicked an apple basket over.

"Whoops," Applejack remarked and walked around to clean up the mess.

"Point made. Let's go," said Mario as he and Twilight made their way closer to the pony.

"Hey Applejack!" Twilight called out, but Applejack had fallen asleep standing up again.

"Applejack," Mario called out but a tad louder, but the orange pony continued to snooze.

"Applejack," Twilight called out and then she and Mario together shouted: "APPLE- **JACK!** " The orange pony woke with a start and noticed the two friends standing nearby.

"Oh howdy, Twilight, Mario," she said, trying to sound normal.

"What _is_ all this?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's Applebuck season," Applejack replied as she continued on her way and went to buck another tree, nearly losing her balance, "Whoa!" Twilight and Mario used their horns to teleport towards her. By now they could handle short distances without getting too dizzy.

"Apple _what_ season?" Twilight asked.

"Nah," Applejack answered, not bothering to correct her, "It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em." Applejack continued to venture forward as Mario and Twilight teleported back in front of her once more.

"But why are you doing it all alone?" Twilight asked worried.

"'Cause Big Macintosh hurt himself," Applejack replied simply.

"What about all those relatives we've met when we first came to Ponyville?" Twilight wondered.

"Can't they help?" Mario asked, "and where are they?"

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion," Applejack explained with a sigh, "They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. _Which means_ , I should really get back to work." Mario and Twilight refused to move.

"Ahem...," said Applejack in a soft tone, " _Hint, hint? Get back to work?_ " Mario and Twilight just glared.

"Fine," said Twilight and Mario together with a snooty demeanor and moved out of her way. Applejack just stood still, wobbling a bit from side to side.

"Could you step aside, Twilight? Mario?" she asked woozily.

"We just did," Twilight answered. Applejack looked at Twilight, even her vision looked rather fuzzy as Twilight continued to speak, "Applejack, you don't look so good." Applejack just shook her head again to refocus.

"Eh, don't any of you six worry none," Applejack retorted, "I'm just fine and dandy! Whoa!" Applejack nearly lost her balance again when Twilight stepped in front of her with Mario doing to the same.

"Do you want some help?" Twilight asked.

"Remember how helpful my..."

"Help?" Applejack retorted, cutting Mario off, "No way, no how!"

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own," Twilight protested.

"I agree," Mario added.

"Is that a challenge?" Applejack demanded, getting in both Twilight's and Mario's faces. Mario looked nervous.

"This is what I put up with earlier today," he warned as Twilight felt a little nervous herself.

"Uhm... _no_?" said Twilight timidly.

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you both that I can do it!" Applejack snapped, "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to buck." Mario and Twilight just watched her walk away.

"Did...did you wanna borrow my freight cars?" he called out shyly.

"NO!" Mario flinched and dashed behind Twilight, shaking a little. Twilight just bit her lip and watched nervously as Applejack disappeared.

The next day, Rainbow Dash was just standing on the support post of a nearby fence waiting for Applejack. She was tapping one of her front hooves impatiently as she waited for Applejack to arrive.

"There you are," Rainbow exclaimed impatiently. Applejack just gave a yawn in reply.

"I'm a mite sorry, Rainbow," she said, "I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now what's this new trick a' yours?"

"See this contraption," Rainbow pointed out. There just a few yards away was a tall platform with a teeter-totter like mechanic near it.

"Uh...yeah?" Applejack answered.

"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end," Rainbow explained, drawing mentally what she wanted Applejack to do on screen, "then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some _amazing_ flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts."

"Isn't that a mite dangerous?" Applejack asked, not fully comprehending Rainbow's idea.

"Pfft, heh, not for a pony who can _fly_ ," said Rainbow confidently and zoomed about the sky. Applejack just smiled as she made her way to the top of the platform. As she gazed down at the platform, she started to feel a little nervous. Whether it was her lack of enough sleep or a sudden case of vertigo, Applejack had trouble focusing on her landing point. Rainbow was just sitting quietly on her end of the teeter-totter.

"Ready?" Rainbow called out, "One...two...THREE!" Applejack made her jump...but landed beside her landing point with a PLOP.

"Umm...maybe I wasn't clear," said Rainbow slowly, "You're supposed to land _on_ the other end." At that moment, Mario had decided to take a little walk around the town to clear his head. That was when he noticed Rainbow and Applejack in the distance. Rather than draw attention to himself, he decided to just watch how things turned out a few yards away. Luckily, neither pony noticed.

"Got it," said Applejack as she tried again. Each time she missed the platform, landing on her stomach, her flank, and even on her head. Mario just flinched and groaned each time she missed. Rainbow was losing patience.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on?" Rainbow demanded, "I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete. Applejack shook her head a bit recompose herself. Mario was just shaking his head indignantly in the distance.

"You _are_ ," Applejack replied, "I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Applejack groaned as she pulled the other side of the teeter totter and sat squarely on it. Rainbow just glared.

"Oh...Maybe not," said Applejack, "Okay one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." Applejack crawled off, causing Rainbow end to slam back down the ground.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned, feeling a little dazed. Mario was worried as Applejack climbed back on top of the platform and struggled to vision her target.

"What is she up to?" Mario asked with worry.

"Heh-heh...Here I go!" said Applejack as she backed up and got ready to make the jump. Mario's eyes shrunk.

"No..." said Mario and dashed right up to Rainbow and grabbed her from behind.

"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!" he cried out as he got on Rainbow's end and tried to pull her off. Rainbow was taken by surprise and was trying to push him off.

"Mario what are you..." Rainbow struggled then saw Applejack take off for a belly flop and now she realized why Mario was there, "Wait..." It was too late as Applejack made her landing perfectly, sending both Rainbow _and_ Mario into the air at high speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPLEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK..."

"Hoo-Hoo-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HEEEE-HEEE-HEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Rainbow and Mario screamed as they went airborne and out of sight.

" _You're welcome!"_ Applejack said, feeling she did her job and headed back to the orchard. It was another few seconds later as Twilight was just enjoying a book on her bedroom balcony when Rainbow crashed into the front railing. Mario, who was still holding her, lost his grip when she hit the railing. This sent him flying over Twilight and into the railing behind her upside down.

"Can I help you?" Twilight asked plainly.

"I think somepony else needs your help," Rainbow told her wearily.

"Applejack?" Twilight replied in the same tone.

"Yep," said Rainbow and lowered her head since the impact left her slightly dazed. Twilight just felt indignant until she heard a loud groan from behind her. Mario was still upside down and his eyes were swirling in a dazed manner.

"And how did you get mixed up in all of this?" Twilight asked, "you said you were going for a walk."

"I'm okay," Mario replied in a dorky tone, "I'm fluffy." Twilight just blinked before rolling her eyes. She knew she needed to speak to Applejack again. This time...she decided to do it alone.

By now, Applejack was back on the farm doing her work, but the fatigue was continuing to take its toll on her. She bent down to pick up some Apples and missed a low branch underneath her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head. Just then, Twilight arrived.

"Applejack, can we talk?" she asked. Apparently the impact had done a number on Applejack's hearing, for she was having a difficult time even hearing what Twilight was saying.

" _Applejack, can we talk_?" Twilight repeated but all Applejack could see was Twilight moving her lips and barely what was being said.

" _Can bees squawk?_ " Applejack said loudly, " _I don't think so._ "

"No. Can we talk?" Twilight said more firmly.

" _Twenty stalks?_ " Applejack replied in the same tone, " _Bean or celery?_ "

"No!" Twilight snapped, raising her voice, " _I need to talk to you._ "

" _You need to walk to the zoo?_ " Applejack said loudly, more confused than ever, " _Well, who's stoppin' you?_ "

" _I need to talk to you!"_ Twilight yelled.

" _Oh! Well why didn't you say so?_ " said Applejack, in clear denial she was having hearing problems, " _What you wanna talk about?_ "

" _Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today,"_ said Twilight.

" _That's quite neighborly of her,_ " Applejack replied.

" _Yes, except that she and Mario crashed onto my balcony right after you launched them into the air,"_ said Twilight indignantly, " _And I think Mario may have landed on his head cause he's claiming he's prettiest girl at the Gala and singing songs back from magic kindergarten!"_ Applejack just blinked before turning around in shame.

"Oh yeah," said Applejack, using her normal voice, "I wasn't feeling quite like myself this morning."

"That's because you're working _too hard_ and _you need help!_ " Twilight snapped as she approached her. But Applejack was dozing off again until her hear shot up.

"What? Kelp? I don't need kelp," Applejack retorted, showing that her hearing was still impaired, "I don't even like seaweed!"

"HELP!" Twilight shouted at her, " _You need HELP!_ "

"Nothin' doin', Twilight," Applejack shot back, "I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this _on my own_." Applejack turned to leave and collided forehead first with the same low branch.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, looking rather dazed, "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've gotta help Pinkie Pie." With that, Applejack wobbled away.

"Ugh!" was all Twilight could say before she headed back to the library. She could only hope Mario hadn't started singing the one song she despised the most:

Unicorns are fluff fluffy, unicorns are lovely...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

...

I don't like that song either.

A short time later, Saffron Cake, the wife of Carrot Cake and co-proprietor of the sweetest and most delicious bakery in Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner, was double checking things with their assistant and apprentice, Pinkie Pie.

"Now Pinkie Pie," Mrs. Cake asked as she and Carrot, or Mr. Cake, got ready to leave, "are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" It wasn't that they didn't trust Pinkie Pie, but the pink pony's randomness often times made ponies question if she could handle serious responsibility. Pinkie didn't seem to mind these opinions and was ready to prove herself.

"Yes siree bob, Mrs. Cake," Pinkie answered, "Plus I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why she's the best baker _ever._ Right, Applejack?" Applejack just gave rough shake of her head since she was fighting not to doze off. Plus instead of not hearing ponies, Applejack was now hearing them as if she were underwater or moving in slow motion.

"No?" Mr. Cake said puzzled, "You're not the best baker ever?"

"WHAT?" Applejack exclaimed as she woke up, "Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." Mrs. Cake still didn't feel so sure about this, but she and Mr. Cake needed to do something outside the shop.

"All right," Mrs. Cake said with a sigh as they both made their leave, "Well, see you later, girls!" Mrs. Cake then made her way out of the shop. Applejack was still shaking her head to stay awake when Pinkie grabbed her head.

"Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'," said Pinkie. Soon Pinkie had the recipe book open and Applejack was standing across the table with the mixing bowl before her.

"All right-y," said Pinkie, "I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Applejack was still zoning out.

"Eh, uh, whu, what was that?" Applejack asked again.

" _Chocolate chips,_ " Pinkie repeated, but Applejack was still having hearing trouble...and in denial of it.

" _Chips_...got it," she replied and grabbed a bag on the shelf, "Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next?"

" _Baking Soda_ ," Pinkie said next.

 _"Soda_ " Applejack repeated and grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge, "Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. _Now what?_ "

"A cup of flour."

"A cup of sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup of sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie?"

"One last thing. Wheat germ." Applejack made a face.

"Wheat worms?" she repeated, "Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." Applejack went outside and dug up some earthworms and dumped them into the bowl. Pinkie at this time had just dumped the sugar and eggs.

"Now _that's_ gonna be _delicious_ ," Pinkie said excitedly. Had she even looked at the bowl?

"If you say so," said Applejack, trusting Pinkie's judgment or Pinkie had put too much trust in Applejack. Regardless of the mixture, once the muffins had cooked, they were put on a tray for the group of ponies awaiting excitedly to pick up a free sample.

"Free muffin sample spectacular!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

"Mmm, muffins," the ponies all said excitedly as pony after pony grabbed a muffin to eat.

"Yeah! Muffin Spectacles!" Applejack added, "Get 'em while their hot."

Whether Applejack's lack of sleep and hearing was to blame or the fact that Pinkie didn't bother to double check the batter was the cause, no one will know.

The consequences were the same.

It wasn't much longer before Twilight, Spike, and Mario, now back to normal with a light headache, had arrived at what was a temporary hospital.

"We came as soon as we heard," said Twilight.

"Yeah, how can we help?" said Mario.

"On thank you, Twilight, Mario," said a white pony named Nurse Redheart, "We need all the help we can get." Mario and Twilight gasped as they saw dozens of ponies looking very sick and moaning.

"Oh no! What happened?" said Twilight as Spike sniffed something.

"It's not contagious is it?" Mario asked worried, "I don't know a germ shield spell..."

"No, no," said Nurse Redheart, "It was a mishap with some baked goods."

"No, not baked goods," Pinkie groaned, "baked _bads_." Pinkie groaned again and both Mario and Twilight flinched uncomfortably.

" _Applejack,_ " Twilight and Mario sneered.

"Want one?" said Spike as he was chomping what was apparently the bad muffins that had been made. Twilight and Mario just made a face and then glared indignantly to find a certain farm pony once again.

Applejack was already back at the farm. Now she was so exhausted to even get all the apples into the baskets and was using a single cart to carry them all. She continued to grunt and snore as she tried to keep herself from falling asleep. Then she reached a larger basket and went to dump her apples into it, but she ended up tilting the kart too far back and ended up stuck in the harness upside down, now asleep. That was when Mario and Twilight arrived.

"Applejack, we need to talk," said Twilight.

"Wha huh?" Applejack started as she noticed them while she was still upside down, "Oh it's you, Twilight, Mario..." she gave a yawn, "...I know what you two are gonna say, but the answer it still _no._ "

"Not to upset your apple cart," said Twilight, "but you _need_ help."

"You're upside down for crying out loud," Mario added.

"Hardy har," said Applejack with a groan, "and no I don't."

"Here, let us help," Twilight offered.

"Help? _No thanks_ ," said Applejack with a groan as she tried to get herself and the cart back upright, "A little more...little...there." Mario and Twilight just groaned.

"That was sad," Mario remarked even though Applejack did succeed in getting herself upright.

"I'll prove that this here Apple can handle _these_ apples. Come on...apples... _fall off_!" Applejack continued to grunt as she used one and eventually both hind legs to try and buck apples off the tree.

"AJ, think you're beating a dead...tree," Twilight pointed out. Applejack looked and found that the tree was fruitless and one of the few leaves had fallen off.

"I knew that," Applejack plainly before walking away.

"Actually Applejack," said Twilight as she and Mario followed her, "I had something else to talk to you about. Mario and I just came back from Urgent Care and-"

"You know," said Applejack, losing her patience and unwilling to admit she messed up again, "I'm a little busy to get lectured right now."

"But if you'd just let us help-" Twilight called out.

"Ugh, No, _no, NO_!" Applejack retorted angrily, "How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony."

"At least take some of my freight cars!" Mario snapped, "They helped you win that bet with Big Mac after all."

"I said NO!" Applejack yelled.

"Fine!" Mario yelled, "But do us all a favor AJ, just focus on the apples and stop trying to help the other ponies. Because your help isn't helping _anypony_ at all right now!" Applejack got right into Mario's face.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. _Do_." Applejack said angrily in a low voice before stomping away. Mario was furious. Twilight agreed with what Mario had said and was just as upset as he was for Applejack's reaction.

"Ugh, that pony is as stubborn as a mule," Twilight retorted.

"You said it," Mario said angrily. Then a familiar neighing was heard.

"No offense," said Twilight as she and Mario smiled apologetically.

"None taken," said the mule. How he showed up out of the blue was anypony's guess.

Later on, Applejack was with Fluttershy in a area that was loaded to the brim with bunnies of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh Applejack!" said Fluttershy happily, "Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit roundup.

"Ugh," Applejack groaned in irritation, "Why are we doin' this?"

"Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born," Fluttershy explained, "so it's my job to get a count of all the new families."

"Fine," Applejack snapped, "Can we just get on with it?"

"Certainly," said Fluttershy, not noticing Applejack's sour mood, "but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently."

"I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters," Applejack snapped, "Right, Winona?" Her faithful dog barked excitedly.

"Okay, little bunnies!" Fluttershy called out, "I need you to all gather here in the middle." Applejack then charged forward and began to round them up her own way, completely ignoring Fluttershy's advice.

"That's right! Let's go, bunnies!" Applejack shouted, "In the center. _Hop to it._ " Obviously, Applejack's way wasn't very effective as some of the bunnies ran away from her.

"Swell. Just _swell_. Put 'em up, Winona," Applejack commanded. Winona just barked as they continued to chase the bunnies about.

"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Fluttershy cried out, "You're _scaring_ them!"

"We know what we're doin'," Applejack retorted, "Get along, little bunnies." After some effort, they were able to successfully gather all the bunnies into the middle area that Fluttershy wanted. But the poor bunnies were trembling and terrified.

"Oh no," Fluttershy said with worry, knowing what would happen next. It wasn't long before the bunnies were overwhelmed, and they charged between Applejack and Winona towards Ponyville. Once again, another earthquake-like rumble was heard and felt by the ponies as Rainbow began to survey the land from the skies. She soon saw the smoke cloud approaching.

" _STAMPEDE!"_ She called out. Unlike last time, there was no stopping the bunnies from charging over the bridge and into the town.

"Stampede!" Daisy called out before yelping as she got out of the way of the rampaging bunnies. Other ponies were screaming and finding a place to hide. One pony named Lily Valley saw the bunnies coming towards her. She was so frightened that she passed out, yet all the bunnies did was run around her and kept going.

A couple of minutes later, Twilight and Mario were enjoying a nice little walk together. After their heated confrontation with Applejack, Mario had suggested a nice relaxing walk in the Ponyville park to clear their minds. Twilight agreed and both were feeling in good spirits, humming in tune with each other as they reached the town square. They gasped and found Lily Valley, Rose, and Daisy laying on the ground, looking traumatized.

"The horror, the horror," said Rose in a dramatic tone.

"It was _awful_ ," Lily Valley added.

" _A disaster_ ," said Daisy, "A horrible, _horrible_ disaster." Mario and Twilight just had blank looks on their faces.

"I don't get it," said Twilight.

"Me neither," said Mario, "I don't see anything that would be..."

"Our gardens," Lily Valley pointed out, "destroyed."

"Every last flower, devoured," Rose added, showing her ruined flower garden.

"By...by...THEM!" finished Daisy, pointing a hoof to a large collection of bunnies that were literally nibbling and chewing everything in sight.

"Oh my. Oh...Please stop, little bunnies," Fluttershy pleaded, but it was falling on deaf ears, long ears that is, "Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness!" Mario felt his blood boil.

"Where was Applejack when all this was happening?" he asked, through his teeth.

"She...never showed up," said Rose sadly. Mario and Twilight were indignant.

"All right, _Enough is enough_ ," said Twilight.

"You said it," Mario added, "How could Applejack just let all these bunnies rampage since she obviously went to help Fluttershy? That's just irresponsible! That pony's stubborn nature is gonna bring Ponyville to the ground. Something has to be done!"

"Right," Twilight nodded and then gave Mario a glare, "And put that rope away." Mario was twirling a rope using his horn, ready to tie Applejack down to make her surrender.

"We've tried being reasonable," said Mario, but Twilight just glared.

"Oh...fine!" Mario pouted as he made the rope disappear.

Just as Mario and Twilight expected, Applejack had returned to work but she was so worn out that she couldn't even buck the tree at all.

"Must...keep...buckin'..." Applejack panted heavily, "just...a few...more. Must keep harvestin'."

"All right Applejack," said Twilight sternly as she and Mario stood their ground, "Your applebucking hasn't just cause _you_ problems. It has over-propelled Pegasus' and Mario, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care _what_ you say, _you. Need. Help._ "

"And _you_ need it _now_!" Mario added.

"No, I don't," Applejack grunted as she finished collecting some apples from a tree, "Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?" Applejack gave them a prideful look as she showed them the entire area of empty trees. Mario and Twilight just glared as they shifted their eyes in another direction. Big Mac mysteriously appeared beside her. He had heard everything.

"Um, how do _you_ like _them_ apples?" he told his sister as he tilted his head in the other direction. Applejack gasped. Apparently she had only done about half of the field, possibly two thirds, but either way. She still had work to do.

"Where'd all the apple...?" Applejack mumbled as her eyes crossed and continued to mumble for a few seconds before fainting. Fortunately she wasn't knocked out for too much longer and when she opened her eyes she saw both Mario and Twilight standing before her.

"Applejack."

"Applejack." said Twilight and Mario in succession.

"Huh?" Applejack mumbled as she found herself laying on the ground. By now, Mario had collected the spilled apples and had taken them to the barn with the rest.

"Oh good, you're okay," said Twilight, "Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you." As Twilight was speaking, Applejack's eyes shifted from the two ponies to the remaining part of the orchard. Her eyes were still as big as saucers. Mario couldn't tell if Applejack was going to scream or cry. Instead, she just gave a long sigh.

"Okay Twilight. Okay Mario," Applejack said in defeat.

"We're not taking "no" for an answer-" Twilight continued until she heard what Applejack said.

" _what?_ " they said together in shock.

"Yes, Twilight. Yes, Mario _please_ ," Applejack replied, putting her front hooves together as if she was begging or pleading, "I could really use your help." They both chuckled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright AJ," said Mario, "come on. Let's get you back on your hooves." Applejack allowed Mario to help her sit up, but her exhaustion made her feel woozy as she stood up and Mario helped her keep balance.

"I think a nice nap will do you some good," said Mario as he used his magic to place her on his back, "We can handle the rest of the apples...Applejack?" He turned his head to find that Applejack had not only conceded, but was already fast asleep on his back. Mario and Twilight just chuckled to themselves as Mario summoned some of his freight cars for Twilight and the others and then he took Applejack back to the house to sleep. As she slept, he returned to help the rest of their friends with the Apples.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Twilight recited from a letter she wrote before they all had started applebucking, " _My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

 _You're faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star."_

Just as they had collected a large amount of apples, Applejack returned, looking much better and pushing a metal serving cart with drinks that had straws on them.

"How about y'all take a little break?" Applejack proposed as she brought the drinks to a wooden table, "I got some _fine_ apple juice waiting for ya!" The others gathered around her to enjoy their drinks as Applejack gave a sigh.

"Girls, Mario," said Applejack slowly, "I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn..."

"A _bit_?" Twilight and Mario replied with smirks on their faces.

"Okay," Applejack corrected, "A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you six as my friends." Everyone agreed to that statement.

"Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry," Rainbow pointed out.

"And I've got the perfect treat," Spike replied as he held a plate of...the bad muffins.

"Eeww...Spike," Pinkie exclaimed, leaning away from the plate, "I threw all those away. Where'd you get them?"

"From the trash," Spike answered as if it was no big deal.

"EW!" all seven ponies said at once before they left the table in disgust. Spike still didn't see the big deal.

"Just a little nibble?" Spike offered as he tried to catch up with them, "Come on."

"EW! Gross!" the seven ponies all remarked as they got back to work.

 **There completes another Episode of chills, thrills, and (eww) icky muffins.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	6. Gilda The Brush Off

Gilda the Brush Off

 _Pony's log number 105: While it is always good to keep your old friends and make new ones, true friends never make you chose one over the other..._

One afternoon, Twilight was sitting on a park bench enjoying her book while Mario just sat on the ground enjoying the sun rays with some black shades. Why was he sitting on the ground and not on the bench with Twilight? Twilight was claiming the entire bench for herself, but he didn't seem to mind. It was pretty peaceful...until a certain cotton candy pink pony showed up and started rambling about what was on her mind.

"Hoof-biting action overload!" Pinkie continued as she seemed to talk endlessly about Rainbow Dash, "She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!"

"Uh-huh," Twilight replied, continuing her reading.

"I see," Mario added. In fact, that was all the two ponies would say to Pinkie's rambles, but the pink pony didn't seem discouraged about it and continued.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!" Pinkie continued.

"Uh-huh"

"I see"

It was just then a certain Pegasus appeared flying high in the sky. Pinkie took after her.

"Phew" Mario and Twilight replied, grateful for the peace and quiet again, as Twilight turned the page of her book. Rainbow was just keeping to herself as Pinkie dashed after her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie called out.

" _Pinkie Pie_?" Rainbow grunted, "Not again." Apparently the pink pony had been following her for the past couple of days.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted again.

"Not now, Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow annoyingly.

"But, but Rainbow Dash-"

"I'm in the middle of something."

"But-"

"I said not now-" CRASH

Poor Rainbow didn't pay attention to where she was flying and she ended up smacking herself into the side of a mountain. She slowly slid down the side and came to stop right in front of Pinkie.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain," said Pinkie innocently. Rainbow just grumbled to herself as she stayed low to the ground.

(Theme Song)

The next day, Rainbow was just lazily reclining on her own little fluffy cloud above the town of Ponyville. But all the chatter down below was not helping her already sour mood. She growled with irritation as she grabbed some cloud fluff and stuffed it into her ears. Then a familiar pink pony arrived, humming to herself.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash," said Pinkie to a group of ponies near a vender, "Have you seen her?" She then went to another group of ponies. "Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway." By now Rainbow was trying to bury herself into her cloud to try and hide. Then Pinkie saw Twilight and Mario.

"Twilight, Mario, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" she asked the two.

"Isn't she right up there?" Twilight replied as she looked upward towards a nearby could.

"Usually if you see a single cloud floating about, you'll find Rainbow," said Mario as he looked up as well. Rainbow was secretly praying Pinkie wouldn't notice her.

" _Rainbow Dash_ " she exclaimed. Rainbow grunted before taking off at high speed with the cloud with her. Pinkie just hopped after her.

"Good luck trying to lose her Rainbow," said Mario, "Once Pinkie sets her target, it's impossible to shake her off."

"I just hope Rainbow doesn't lose her temper over it," said Twilight, "it's sad seeing Pinkie cry." Mario blushed sheepishly and looked at the ground quietly. He had lost his temper with Pinkie for tracking him all over Equestria once. While things had been settled, he didn't like to be reminded of his own mistakes.

Meanwhile, Rainbow flew as fast as she could to Sweet Apple Acres and hid herself behind the barn. Rainbow just breathed a bit heavily as she peeked from behind the side of the wall of the barn

"Phew," she sighed in relief, "That was close." Rainbow was safe...for about two seconds.

"Hi!" said Pinkie. Rainbow did a fast 180 to find the pink pony was right behind her.

"Aah!" Rainbow screamed and took off as fast as her wings could carry her. Pinkie just casually hopped after her. Rainbow did her best to change directions as often as she could and then ducked inside the branches of the Great Oak Library. She quickly peeked on top before settling into her new hiding place. She panted a bit to regain her breath...when she found the pink pony poke out from underneath her.

"Hi again!"

"AAH!" Rainbow screamed and took off even faster. Pinkie just casually bounced after her once again. Rainbow zipped away towards the right and Pinkie followed. As Pinkie made her way down a hill, Rainbow popped out of the cloud above, tip-toed away in the air to shake Pinkie off her tail, and zipped as fast as she could to a nearby pond. Rainbow made an exhausted landing near the edge when...guess who...surfaced from the water wearing a snorkel.

"Pfeh," Pinkie muttered as she spit out some water from her mouth and got right to the point, "I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa!" Rainbow jumped and prepared to take off again, but just landed back on the ground on her stomach in defeat, "-Oh, forget it."

"I _totally_ promise it'll be _totally_ fun," said Pinkie from the water. Rainbow just looked exhausted.

"Okay," she replied with a sigh.

A little later Rainbow was holding a small cloud just outside the Town Hall. Pinkie was apparently telling Rainbow where to place it.

"Over to the right," Pinkie remarked, "No, no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop._ Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple of centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the..." Rainbow was losing her patience.

" _Pinkie Pie!_ " she shouted.

"Uh, I mean, perfect," Pinkie answered, "Now wait for my signal." Rainbow just looked annoyed as she waited. That was when Spike came out carrying a large number of scrolls in his arms, humming a little tune. Pinkie gave a gesture and Rainbow kicked the cloud, causing it to give out a clash of thunder.

"D-aah!" Spike jumped in fright, dropping the scrolls on the ground.

(hiccup) (hiccup)

Pinkie started laughing.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups!" Pinkie continued to laugh and Rainbow found herself chuckling. Spike chuckled himself

"Good one Pinkie (hiccup) Pie," he replied, being a good sport, "You're always pulling a fast one (hiccup) on me. (hiccup) Nnaa-" As Spike tried to pick up another scroll, his hiccup caused it to burn up instead...and sent directly to Princess Celestia.

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" Pinkie asked as she and Rainbow gave him a concerned look.

"Ne-(hiccup)-eh, don't be (hiccup) silly," Spike replied, "dragons are (hiccup) fireproof."

"Oh, okay good," said Pinkie as she and Rainbow exchanged looks. Then they fell onto their backs in laughter. Spike kept trying to pick up the dropped scrolls, but every time he tried, he'd hiccup and burn up the scroll.

"I wish the same thing (hiccup) were true with scrolls," he remarked, still not realizing that all those burnt up scrolls were heading to Princess Celestia. She was soon bombarded with tons of scroll as once. Spike continued to hiccup and burn the scrolls and Pinkie and Rainbow were left in stitches.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" Pinkie laughed.

"I can think of _one_ thing," Rainbow said slyly as she gave the cloud another kick, causing it to thunder again.

"Aah!" Pinkie screamed and now she, too, had the hiccups. Realizing she had been pranked, she just continued to laugh and hiccup at herself. Rainbow laughed as well as she flew back down.

"You know Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow, "you're not as annoying as I thought." Pinkie only replied was a smile and a hiccup.

"You wanna hang out?" Rainbow offered.

"(hiccup) That'd be (hiccup) I'd really (hiccup)When do (hiccup) I mean (hiccup) when would you (hiccup)..." Pinkie's hiccups were causing her to bounce about uncontrollably. Rainbow grew annoyed until Pinkie bounced straight for her and caught the bouncy pony with her hoof.

"A simple nod would do," Rainbow replied holding her by the mouth and nose.

"Mmm-hmm," Pinkie nodded with puffed up cheeks.

Soon they made their way out of Ponyville's very own joke shop, with buckets loaded with pranks and jokes galore. They were both eager to get started as they headed towards the Carousel Boutique. They quickly rang her door bell before ducking behind some bushes.

"Is she even home?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," said Pinkie, "This is going to be gold."

"There she is," said Rainbow as they both snickered behind some bushes. Rarity just opened the door to find a vase loaded with beautiful flowers.

"Ooo," Rarity replied and gave the flowers a nice long sniff, but then she pulled her head back up as some sort of powder was stuck on her nose, causing her to sneeze. Rarity then heard snickering a few yards away and saw that Rainbow and Pinkie had put sneezing powder in the flowers. Rainbow took her leave as Pinkie continued laugh. Then she dropped the powder and a huge dust cloud of the stuff came out.

"Aaa-choo!" Pinkie sneezed, so hard that she was sent flying away from Rarity and in the direction of Rainbow. Rarity just smirked as the two disappeared.

At the Grand Oak Library, Twilight was busy coming up with a new potion and had a sheet of paper to take notes. She put two mixtures together and quickly jotted down her notes. She then went to add another mixture when she found that her paper was blank.

"Hmm?" she mumbled puzzled. Not understanding why the notes she had written were gone. Soon her mixture exploded behind her and she heard snickering. She looked outside her window and saw Rainbow and Pinkie laughing outside. The former was holding a jar of...disappearing ink. Twilight just glared as she went to clean up her failed experiment. The other two ponies just continued to laugh in the branches.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had just exited her family's barn when she froze in place.

"Land Sakes!" she gasped. Several of the apples on the trees were now in multiple colors and designs. Then she turned her head to find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie wearing berets and holding some artist palettes and paint brushes. They snickered to each other until Applejack began tossing painted apples at them. The two ponies took off as one apple landed inside of a barrel filled with water. Applejack was angry until she looked at the apple inside the barrel. She saw that the paint had washed clean off and was still unharmed. Applejack just chuckled to herself in relief.

Back in town, Mario was busy pulling his own freight cars down the streets of town. He had offered to deliver some inventory goods to Filthy Rich's warehouse. Since Mario was far ahead of schedule, he decided to run at a more leisurely pace, waving hello to nearby ponies as he and his train went by. Then he had to come to stop at a crossing where some venders from the market were moving their produce carts across the street. Nearby was a bush containing Pinkie and Rainbow. Rainbow had gotten hold of special microphone. The two snickered to each other as they chatted inside the bush.

"So Twilight," said Pinkie casually, "what do you think about Mario?" Rainbow snickered before using the mike.

"Well...he's...actually quite cute and very handsome," Rainbow answered, the mic making her voice sound just like Twilight's. That got Mario's attention and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Would you say you _like_ him?" Pinkie asked.

"I totally like him," Rainbow/Twilight answered, "Why the next time I find him, I'm gonna walk up to him and give him a big kiss!" Mario's cheeks blushed and one could see hearts rising from his head. The guy was well past lovesick. Rainbow fought hard to stay calm and even Pinkie was covering her mouth. Then they went for the whammy.

"There he is!" Rainbow/Twilight exclaimed, Mario turned his head.

"Twilight?" he exclaimed excitedly when...

SPLAT!

Mario got a nice custard pie right in the face. His eyes just poked out of the whipped cream and custard as Rainbow and Pinkie laughed at him. Mario felt indignant as he wiped the goo from his face, removed the hardness that let him pull his train, and walked up to them. That was then he noticed the mic in Rainbow's hoof. The two ponies stopped laughing and just smiled at him.

"Rainbow," said Mario blankly.

"Mario," she replied innocently. Mario then smiled.

"I never knew you felt that way about me," Mario answered. Rainbow's eyes shrunk and her face became a pale shade of blue.

"Wuh?" she exclaimed as the mike fell out of her hooves. Mario gave her a sly smile.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just told me," he replied. Rainbow was now feeling rather flustered, and her cheeks were light pink.

"I...I...I..." Rainbow stuttered as Mario walked up to her. Their faces were just a couple of inches apart when Mario said two words:

"Got ya."

Rainbow's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. Mario laughed as he backed up.

"You should see the look on your face," Mario continued to laugh, "that'll teach you to make fun of someone who has a crush on somepony." Rainbow was still too dumbstruck to say anything as Mario coupled himself to his freight cars. By how his path had cleared so he could be on his way.

"Later Dashie," Mario teased and continued laugh as he pulled his train away. Rainbow just stared before relaxing with a smirk on her face.

"Well played, Mario," she said quietly, "Well played." Pinkie just looked indignant.

"I wanted a kiss," she muttered.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

" _Nothing!_ " Pinkie said sheepishly with both front hooves in front of her. Rainbow just rolled her eyes and went to search for their next victim.

It was late afternoon when they found Fluttershy busy tending to some animals at one end of the lake. Soon a squeaky toy floated slowly towards the yellow Pegasus in the water and being held in place by a long wire. On the other side was Rainbow and Pinkie. Pinkie was holding a squeeze trigger in her mouth as Rainbow watched Fluttershy from a distance using a telescope.

"Is someone over there?" Pinkie asked, her voice muffled by the squeezer in her mouth. She couldn't see who Rainbow was looking at, "Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?"

"Fluttershy," Rainbow chuckled as she watched the yellow Pegasus from her telescope. Pinkie's eyes bugged out.

" _WHAT!?"_ Pinkie snapped as she spat the squeezer out of her mouth, "Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank." Rainbow didn't need to think about it to know that she was right. Out of everypony, she knew Fluttershy's personality the best.

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow replied as she pulled away from the telescope and gave a loud raspberry, "Huh. We need another victim whose made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?"

"Oh, I've got _someone_ in mind," Pinkie answered and kept on chuckling, "the toughest around."

"Oh awesome. Who? Who?" Rainbow asked excitedly, "Do I know them?" Pinkie giggled.

"Oh, yes," said Pinkie as she kept giggling and pointed at the water, "You're very close." Rainbow then noticed that by putting her eye on the telescope that she had earned a black ring it.

"Good one, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow chuckled as they both shared a good laugh.

"Ridiculous," Rainbow added as she and Pinkie Pie continued to laugh. None of them noticed that Fluttershy had found the floating toy in the lake was just timidly poking at it as the sun began to set behind her. Fluttershy had actually thought the toy was a real animal.

The next morning, Pinkie was on the road out of the town that led to Rainbow's personal Cloudominium. Since Rainbow loved flying, it would make sense that her home would be in the clouds...so to speak.

"Rise and shine Rainbow," said Pinkie, wearing a comedy arrow on her head and blew a party hooter in her mouth, "It's a brand new day and we've got alot of...pranking...to...Ooh." Pinkie was caught off guard seeing some sort of feathered creature peaked out from the top of the clouds, giving her the eagle eye. Rainbow soon appeared right after from above the creature.

"Mornin', Pinks," said Rainbow and turned to the creature, "Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie."

"Hey, what's up?" Gilda responded in a tough persona.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda," Rainbow concluded as they shared a secret handshake with each other.

"What's a griffon," Pinkie asked curiously as she removed her funny gear.

"She's half-eagle, half-lion," Rainbow explained as Gilda made her landing next to the Pegasus.

"And _all_ awesome. Raa," said Gilda smugly, "Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right."

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp," Rainbow added, "Hey, remember the chant?"

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning," Gild remarked, "I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

"Soo..." Rainbow proposed with a smile on her face. Gilda just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash," she replied reluctantly. They both flew up into the sky to do the chant. Rainbow put enthusiasm as she said it while Gilda just looked bored and irritated.

Junior Speedsters are our lives,  
Sky-bound soars and daring dives  
Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,  
To someday be the very best!

Once they landed, Pinkie started laughing.

"Oh that was awesome," Pinkie replied once she had calmed down and put her funny gear back on, "And it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda are you game?"

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon," she replied, "but Dash, you promised me we'd get in a flying session in this morning."

"Yeah, uh, well," said Rainbow as Gilda flew off. Rainbow turned to the pink pony, "Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later."

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem," said Pinkie Pie as Rainbow took to the sky to catch up with Gilda, "Have fun you guys, I'll, uhh, just catch up with you- later. She gave a sad sigh and half-heartedly blow of her party hooter as Rainbow and Gilda both flew away and left her alone.

A short time later, Rainbow and Gilda were speeding through the skies. Rainbow made a loop-de-loop as she flew by. Gilda copied her move before they continued on their way. Rainbow took the lead at first, but the Gilda caught up and passed her. Rainbow tired to catch up but the griffon was already on a cloud. Rainbow dove into it and they both laughed.

"Whoa, that was sweet," said Gilda, "Just like old times."

"Yeah, only _faster_ ," Rainbow added as they shared a quick hoof/fist bump, "So now what?"

"Hey there," said Pinkie as she popped her head in the middle of them.

"Huh" Gilda and Rainbow said as they noticed the hole in the cloud and Pinkie continuously poking her head out of it. She had apparently found herself a giant trampoline and was using it to reach the cloud the other two were standing on.

"It's later," she replied between bounces, "And I caught up." Rainbow just laughed.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random," Rainbow remarked. Gilda's face looked rather irritated but she soon covered it up with a smirk.

"Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" Gilda proposed.

"A race," said Rainbow, "You are _so_ on."

"One, two three, _go_ ," Gilda called out, taking off as she said go and Rainbow took off, leaving Pinkie behind.

" _Hey!_ " Pinkie called out. The two flyers didn't take long to reach other cloud.

"I win!" Rainbow called as they landed.

"As if, I won, dude," Gilda retorted.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh Geez, dream on."

"Remember back in camp? I-"

"There is no way you beat me,"

"Whatever."

"Wow you guys," said a familiar voice. Pinkie had managed to collect and inflate a large number of balloons to float her way towards the cloud Rainbow and Gilda had landed on. The two flyer's eyes bugged out when they saw her floating nearby.

"That was really close," Pinkie added, "but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a tweeny weeny itty bity hair, or a tweeny weeny itty bity feather."

"Hah, see?" said Rainbow as she pointed a hoof at the pink pony, "Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest." Gilda just gritted her teeth and balled her fist for a second before regaining her composure.

"Okay..." she huffed, "Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. _Go!_ " A huge cloud of dust (or fluff) appeared as they took off. But only Rainbow had taken off and Gilda had stayed behind.

"I think the high altitude is making you dizzy," she remarked at Pinkie before popping enough of her balloons to make her descend slowly to the ground.

"Wait, _guys_!" Pinkie called out as she began to float down while Gilda went to catch up with Rainbow. They had barely made their way up to the higher cloud when Pinkie reappeared in what looked like a pedal powered helicopter or equivalent of it.

"Oh, wow, you guys almost got away from me that time," Pinkie replied as she pedaled her way towards them. Rainbow just chuckled to herself while Gilda gave a quick death glare.

"So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% _old_ school?" Gilda asked, keeping her irritation with Pinkie in check.

"New moves?" Rainbow replied cockily, "Heh, sit back _G_ , this is gonna take a while." Rainbow just zoomed off into the sky as Pinkie just watched and pedaled at same time.

"Hey Pinkie, c'mere," said Gilda, using one of her fingers for Pinkie to scoot closer. Pinkie did and Gilda roughly grabbed her contraption by the pole.

"Don't you know how to take _get lost_ for an answer?" Gilda sneered as she gave Pinkie an dirty look, "Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that _I'm_ around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and _BUZZ OFF_!" Gilda then grabbed the propeller, causing Pinkie to spin around instead.

"Whaaa-aaa-" she gasped as she was sent spinning back down the ground. Gilda just smirked in triumph as Rainbow arrived back on the cloud.

"Try matching _that_ ," said Rainbow when she noticed someone was missing, "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

"Eh, she's left," Gilda remarked and with dismissing wave of her claw, "Something about being as _busy as a bee_." The griffon smirked when she said that, but Rainbow didn't notice. Back on the ground was Pinkie's now damaged helicopter. Pinkie wasn't hurt...at least not physically.

" _Hmph_!" was all the pink pony could say as she looked back up at the clouds. Instead of trying again, she made her way back to Twilight. Like before, Twilight was just reading a book as Pinkie ranted. Mario was reading as well, but was actually listening to Pinkie's ranting.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked.

"Um _yeah_ ," Pinkie retorted bitterly, "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie paced about the floor behind Twilight as she spoke. Mario had stopped reading and was listening more attentively once he heard what she had said, but hadn't turned his head.

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight once Pinkie had finished.

"Hmm?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I think...you're jealous," Twilight concluded. Pinkie was left stunned and even Mario was in a shock.

" _Jealous?_ " Pinkie exclaimed.

"Green with envy," Spike added since he was sitting on the front step of the stairs reading his own book, "Well, in your case, _pink with envy._ " Mario felt a bit irritated with Twilight's response but kept his back turned.

"Well, yes, jealous," Twilight in agreement with Spike, "Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie Pie, who needs to improve _her_ attitude."

"Are you..." Mario felt his blood boil as he muttered to himself. He agreed with the idea that you can't keep your friends to yourself and all, but for Twilight to dismiss Pinkie for being the problem when this Gilda was being mean to the pink pony just didn't sit right in his stomach. Pinkie was offended as well.

"Improve _my_ attitude?" Pinkie retorted indignantly, "But I...D...B...It's Gilda that...D...are you seri..." Pinkie screamed in frustration and stormed out of the library, slamming the door as she left. Twilight just sighed and went back to reading. Spike did the same. Mario shut his own book loudly before getting up to leave.

"Finished reading it already?" she asked surprised.

"I'm going out," Mario snapped and slammed the door as he left. Twilight just looked puzzled.

"What's his deal?" she asked to herself before reading in peace once more.

Few minutes later, Pinkie was just stomping about in the park, still feeling very angry and upset. Then she sighed to herself.

"Maybe Twilight is right," Pinkie said to herself, "Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental-jealousy-jealous pants." Pinkie just sighed to herself sadly.

"Maybe, but I feel like there's something bigger going on here," said a voice. Pinkie turned and found Mario a few feet away just giving her a soft smile.

"So...you don't think I'm a big jealous-jealousy pants?" she asked.

"Hmm, I can't really say for sure," said Mario, "All I know is that one of my best friends was mistreated and I don't like it at all."

"But Twilight said..."

"Twilight doesn't understand what it's like to have to deal with bullies all the time," Mario interrupted sternly, "I have and I know the trouble they are."

"But Gilda isn't a bully," Pinkie protested, "she was just...a meanie...at least to me." Mario nodded as he sat next to her.

"If I'm going to help you Pinkie, I need some more information from her," said Mario, "Looks like we're going need to do a little recon."

"Like you and me will go on a date and watch them from afar!" Pinkie said excitedly as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Pinkie..." Mario warned, but then was stopped when Pinkie gave him a smile with big eyes that had stars in them. He just sighed to himself.

"If we can do it as friends," said Mario and huffed, "Fine." Pinkie squealed with glee and hugged him tightly.

"It's a date handsome!" she exclaimed as she gave him squeeze. Mario groaned.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered,

"Now come on," said Pinkie.

"WHOA!" Mario yelped as Pinkie literally carried him away.

Soon they were just sitting outside Sugarcube Corner. Mario and Pinkie were at a table with an umbrella on top of it. He had treated Pinkie to a milkshake. She had gotten strawberry while he got chocolate. Mario was a little surprised. He had expected Pinkie to talk both his ears off and drive him crazy, but instead she was rather quiet and just kept taking sips of her shake in peace. As much as Mario wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet, he couldn't handle Pinkie being so reserved. He found that he was actually missing her bubbly personality.

"Come on Pinkie cheer up," said Mario once he stopped sipping his milkshake, "we're on a date. You've been wanting this after all...and I got you your fav..." It was then they both heard some loud whooshing in the sky followed by some laughing. Pinkie was startled and nearly knocked her milkshake over. Mario managed to hold his in place as Pinkie stood behind him. Gilda and Rainbow soared about the sky and soon made a landing on the opposite side of the street.

"That was sweet," said Rainbow, "Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya."

"That's cool, I guess," said Gilda, "I'm gonna go chow down."

"Later," said Rainbow and took off into the sky. Gilda just headed towards the stands and began to browse around. At one of these stands was Granny Smith, who was busy shopping when she saw Gilda's tail hovering in front of her face. She sniffed it before her eyes bugged out.

"Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler!_ " she shouted, "Run for the hills! Everypony for yourselves!" Granny dashed off...or more like walked away with a frightened look on her face. Gilda just smirked as she lifted her head and felt a tomato with her tail.

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude," Gilda remarked and stomped away, leaving the vendor pony looking indignant.

"Aw poor Granny Smith," said Pinkie, "She didn't know it wasn't a joke. How mean..." Pinkie than just sighed, "...No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank I guess."

"I don't know about that, Pinkie," said Mario, "Gilda was pretty rude." Next, Gilda just walked about casually and grabbed an apple from another stand. She quickly shoved the whole thing in her mouth and walked away without a care. Pinkie gasped.

"I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, but also a thief," Pinkie retorted, "Nonononono, she might give it back. It' just a joke."

"Pinkie, how can she? She _ate_ the apple," said Mario, "Stealing isn't a..." It was just then that Fluttershy appeared. She was guiding some ducks across the street while walking backwards.

"All right little ones, this way, this way," she said sweetly, "Mama duck, you're free and clear." Mario then felt his heart sink. Gilda had purposely stood behind Fluttershy, causing her to bump into the griffon.

" _Hey_!" Gilda exclaimed.

"Please excuse me," said Fluttershy politely.

"I was walkin' here," Gilda pointed out rudely.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized, "I-I-I was just trying to..."

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ ," Gilda repeating mocking Fluttershy's voice, "Why don't you just watch where you're going doofus?"

"B-b-b-but I...I..." Fluttershy stuttered, but before she could find her words. Gilda let a loud roar at Fluttershy.

"Bleat," she squeaked out in fear before she ran off sobbing and flew away.

"Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are drive me buggy," Gilda remarked open, getting plenty of glares, "I'm gonna bail." Gilda then took off without another word. Mario was furious and Pinkie was in no better condition.

"She's a grump, _and_ a thief, _and_ a bully," Pinkie retorted angrily, "The meanest kind of mean-meanie pants there is! I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. _No. One._ This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style! Right Mario? Mario?" Pinkie turned and found Mario was not at the table. Mario was walking quickly in the direction Gilda had taken off. Then Pinkie was in front of him.

"Excuse me, we're still on a date," she scolded.

"Step aside Pinkie," Mario said bluntly, not hiding the anger in his tone, "I'm going to have a word with a certain griffon over hurting Fluttershy."

"Don't!" said Pinkie stern, "Let me handle her."

"Pinkie, you were right about her," said Mario, "She's a mean-meanie...whatever it was you called her. I'm not going to sit on my flank and let her treat my friends like that. Now move!"

"I said _no_ ," said Pinkie, "I've got a plan to deal with Gilda and I need your help. Okay? Please?" Pinkie just gave him a pleading look. Mario groaned.

"How it is you always make me give into you?" he asked annoyed.

"Cause you love me," said Pinkie, batting her eyelashes. Mario just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"As _my best_ _friend_ , yes," Mario replied, emphasizing the word "friend". Boys can you know and he is the element of love, "ugh...fine. We'll do it your way." Pinkie smiled and guided Mario back to Sugarcube Corner. He already figured out her plan the moment he saw the building.

You've all read enough to figure out what Pinkie has planned...

Shh...Don't tell anypony, let them...

Pinkie...I'm just about too. Read the script.

Oh...yeah...hee-hee...

Pinkie had set up a huge party.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," said Pinkie as pony after pony started to arrive at the party. Mario might have felt annoyed that this was her plan, but was still excited to show off his baking skills. To say Pinkie was impressed was an understatement. She even offered him a job as her baking assistant. Mario didn't accept it just yet since he needed to rework his schedule at the Library for that, but more on that another time. Mario and Pinkie shared a fun time together getting things ready and now Mario was just busy greeting the rest the ponies as well as their friends while the ponies started mangling with each other.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash," Rarity answered, "A griffon, so rare." They walked off as Twilight went to speak with Fluttershy, who was keeping to herself.

"You've met Gilda, right?" Twilight asked eagerly, "What's she like?"

"Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Twilight," Fluttershy said quietly. Fluttershy clearly didn't want to be there and Mario couldn't blame her one bit. Mario was surprised when she had shown up anyway. He made sure that she was okay, even giving her a brotherly hug to make her feel better. Then Fluttershy approached Pinkie as she finished greeting a few other ponies.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda," Fluttershy asked concerned, "Um...do you really think it's a good idea? I mean-" It could be assumed Pinkie had told Fluttershy her plan and it was possibly the reason why Fluttershy had even showed up in the first place.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda," said Pinkie, patting Fluttershy on the head, "Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Fluttershy was indignant as Pinkie bounced away.

"I'm one year older than you," Fluttershy remarked and then her jaw dropped when a certain griffon made her appearance.

"Gilda!" Pinkie said happily as the griffon made her way inside, "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." Pinkie put out a hoof to shake her claw. Gilda went to return the gesture.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Gilda was given the shock of her life as she grunted and collapsed on the floor. Pinkie and the other ponies began to laugh.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer," Rainbow chuckled, "You are a _scream_."

"You can say that again," Mario muttered to himself as Gilda recomposed herself.

"Yeah," Gilda replied as she chuckled nervously, "uh, good one, Pinkie Pie."

"Come on _G,_ " said Rainbow once she calmed down, "I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Right behind you Dash," said Gilda before giving Pinkie an icy glare.

" _I know what you're up to,_ " Gilda warned.

"Great," Pinkie said with her usual smile. The fact Pinkie didn't cower back really made Gilda's blood boil.

"Rrrh, I know what _you're planning_ ," she warned again, hoping to get a reaction from the pink pony. Pinkie reacted to Gilda all right, but with giggles.

"Well I hope so," Pinkie replied, "This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

"I mean, I've got my eye on you," Gilda snarled as she shoved her beak into Pinkie's face.

"And _I_ , got my eye on _you_ ," Pinkie replied, bulging her eyes into Gilda's before backing away to speak to the others, "Everyone, I'd like you to all to meet Gilda, a long time friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." The ponies cheered for her as Gilda just gave them all a sheepish and awkward smile.

"Please help yourself," said Pinkie as she showed Gilda some of the party treats Mario had helped the pink pony create. Some yellow colored candies caught the griffon's eyes as she approached the table.

"Vanilla lemon drops," Gilda responded, "Don't mind if I do." She tossed one into her mouth, but then her face cringed and turned deep red as the sound of a hot kettle was heard.

" _G_ , the punch!" Rainbow called out with a smile on her face. Gilda rushed to grab one of the glasses to take a drink. But when she went she did, the liquid dripped out of middle of the cup and she got nothing into her mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Well, whaddya know," said Pinkie, "pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass."

"Ha. Priceless. Priceless," Rainbow laughed.

"I didn't put any pepper when I made those," Mario remarked scratching his head. He couldn't figure out how somepony could have sneaked that in when he was on guard of the mixture the entire time. He didn't worry about it too much as Gilda ran across the room to some other punch cups and gulped it down and exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, _hilarious_ ," she muttered out loud.

"Hey _G_ , look, presents," Rainbow pointed out to the huge collection of wrapped boxes. Gilda smiled excitedly as she looked at all the packages. She then grabbed a cyclical shaped box and went to open the top. Then dozens of stretchy toy snakes popped out of the box, along with some confetti. Gilda was left stunned and even her feathers had puffed out from the surprise. Everyone laughed.

"Spittin' snakes," said Applejack, "Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month."

"Ha, ha," Gilda muttered bitterly, "I bet I know who _that_ was."

"You _do_?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"Do enlighten us, Gilda?" Mario added with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying seeing Gilda get the receiving end of all those pranks. Soon things seem to settle a bit and Fluttershy began having her bird sing while everyone else just chatted with each other. Then Pinkie and Mario rolled in a rather large cake with candles on top.

"Cake time everypony," said Pinkie, "Hope you like it cause Mario helped me make it." The other ponies gathered around excitedly and Mario felt a little shy, hoping the cake would taste alright.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked as he noticed them on the top.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike?" Twilight suggested, "She _is_ the guest of honor after all."

"Ugh!" Spike grunted as Gilda body-checked him out of the way.

"Exactly," she agreed as she went to blow out all the candle in one try. Once she did, she gave a big smile...before the candles lit back up. Gilda blew them out again, smiling once more, when the candles lit back up...again! This sent the ponies laughing again. Gilda grunted before trying to blow them out and failing every time. This only made the ponies laugh even harder as Gilda ran out of breath.

"Re-lighting birthday candles," Spike pointed out as he laughed, "I love that prank."

"Now, I wonder who could've done that," Pinkie asked in an innocent tone, Mario giggled since he actually _knew_ who was behind this particular prank.

"Yeah, _I wonder_ ," said Gilda, burning her eyes into the pink pony.

"Mmm, who cares," said Spike as he entered the cake from the side and burrowed his way to the top, "This cake is amazing."

" _Spike_ " Twilight scolded.

"What? It's great, try some," he replied. Mario chuckled.

"Glad you like it Spike," said Mario, "First time baking for a party you know." Gilda just stood there with an agitated face as Rainbow approached.

"Hey _G_ ," she asked, "You're not upset about some silly candles are you?" The look on Gilda face pretty much answered that question, but she managed to recompose herself.

"No way, Dash," she fibbed, "Like I said, I'm down with a good prank."

"Come on then, let's have some cake," said Rainbow, "I curious to see how Mario's cake measures up to Pinkie's cakes."

"No fair, Rainbow," Mario protested, "She's an expert and I'm an amateur." Gilda then took the time to grab Pinkie by the neck and pulled her behind the cake and out of sight from most of the ponies. I said most because Mario had seen her grab Pinkie and went to see if she needed rescuing.

"Hey, I'm watching you," Gilda threatened as she made direct eye contact with the pink pony, "Like a hawk."

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie asked. Mario just rolled his eyes at her and groaned.

"Hey y'all!" Applejack called out as Gilda just smiled innocently and let go of Pinkie and they both pulled away from behind the cake, "It's pin the tail on the pony." Mario glared at Pinkie.

"Are you even aware she was threatening you just now?" Mario whispered angrily.

"Yeah, but I don't let it bother me," said Pinkie and just smiled, "You shouldn't let mean words bother you Mario. You'll be happier if you do." Mario was stunned, but deep down he was rather impressed.

"I see," he said quietly, "can you teach me how to do that?"

"If I do, will you be my coltfriend?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Forget it," he answered with an annoyed look on his face as he looked away from her.

"Aww, cupcakes," Pinkie remarked, making the same face, but not for long.

"Let's play!" Applejack replied as the poster was set up.

"Oh my favorite game," said Rarity, "Can I go first? Can I have a purple tail?"

"Well, _I_ am the guest of honor," Gilda replied as she rudely grabbed the purple tail from Rarity, "and I'll have the purple tail."

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first," Pinkie replied, "Let's get you blindfolded."

"Hey what-ugh-what are you doing?" Gilda asked as a pony tied a blindfold over her eyes and spin her around very fast.

"Rrrah!" the griffon cried out.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony," Pinkie explained, "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

" _Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail_ ," Gilda repeated in a mock tone, "Hmph, yeah right. This is another prank isn't it? I'm going this way." Gilda moved in the opposite direction.

"Wait," Pinkie called out, "The poster is this-" It was too late. Since Gilda was blindfolded she couldn't see a leftover blob of spilled frosting and stepped on it.

"Whoa whaa whaa waah waaaah!" As soon as Gilda stepped on it, she slid about the floor and right into the kitchen with a large crash. She groaned as she came back out. The blindfold now gone, but her feathers coated in cake batter and frosting. The purple tail was now hanging on her beak.

"Uh, Gilda?" Pinkie pointed out, "you pinned the tail on the wrong end." Gilda then noticed the tail as the ponies laughed. This time however...Gilda had had enough.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" she screamed loudly, knocking both the tail, and the mess on her feathers clean off.

" _This_ is your idea of a good time?" Gilda barked angrily, "I've never met such a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie pie, you!" She pointed a finger at her. "You are the queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?"

"You mean _this_ is your mellow side?" Mario muttered sarcastically, not believing the griffon at all. Gilda just wrapped a wing over Rainbow. As Gilda spoke, Rainbow's face changed from shocked to angry.

"Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together," Gilda snarled, "Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. _Come on_ , Rainbow Dash. _I said_ , we're leaving." Mario was disgusted. It was bad enough she insulted everyone, but to go so far as to try and boss around Rainbow Dash was pretty low. He could tell Rainbow agreed with him.

"You know Gilda," Rainbow responded with a stern look, " _I_ was the one who set up those weak pranks at this party."

" _What_?" Gilda gasped.

"Ooh," said Pinkie quietly in surprise.

"Plot twist," Mario added.

"So I guess _I'm_ queen lame-o," Rainbow finished, standing in front of Pinkie. Gilda was still in disbelief.

"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me," said Gilda.

"They weren't all meant for you specifically," Rainbow explained, "it was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

"I shoulda known," said Pinkie, "that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it."

"Pinkie Pie," Mario retorted as he rolled his eyes at her, "We saw her put those candles on the cake."

"No way," Gilda protested, still not wanting to believe it, "it was Pinkie Pie. And her little boyfriend!"

"I'm _not_ her _boyfriend_!" Mario snapped.

"Yes he-mmph!" Pinkie was shushed as Mario shoved a entire piece of cake into her mouth and gave her a dirty look.

"She set up this party to trip me up," Gilda accused, "to make a fool out of me!"

"No way," said Pinkie once she had swallowed the cake, "I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party would turn that frown upside down." Pinkie rotated her head from upright to upside down to prove her point.

"Either you would put away that bad attitude of yours," put in Mario, "or you would reveal just what a mean-meanie-mean pants you really are." Mario's eyes widened.

"I can't believe I just said that," Mario remarked, using a hoof to cover his face.

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself," Rainbow continued with Mario nodded in agreement, "you know, this is not how I thought my _old_ friends would treat my _new_ friends. If being cool is all you care about, then maybe you should go find some new _cool_ friends someplace else." Gilda was left speechless for a moment or two.

"Rrgh, Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next," Gilda retorted, point a finger at Rainbow. The blue Pegasus looked stunned at the insult, "When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." With that, Gilda left Sugarcube Corner and look off into the air with a bird of prey shriek. Rainbow just looked indignant.

" _Not_ cool," said Rainbow, emphasizing more than just the insult. The other ponies were left stunned.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper," said Spike.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked.

"Um, what just happened?" a pony named Merry May put in.

"Really awkward, "said another unnamed pony. The other ponies began to talk to one another as Rainbow looked rather sad.

"I'm sorry everypony," Rainbow said sadly, "for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie and Mario, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you two put on for her.

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business," said Pinkie and Mario chuckled in agreement.

"I'd rather hang out with you," said Rainbow and extended a hoof, "No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings," said Pinkie and went to return the shake.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Apparently, they had tried to prank each other with the hoof-zapper. They revealed them to each other and just laughed. The other ponies laughed as well.

"Hey Pinkie," said Twilight as she came up to them, "Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you."

"It's okay Twilight," said Pinkie as she wrapped a hoof around her, "even you can't be a super smart smarty smart pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish." Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly. Twilight just smiled as everypony cheered and went back having fun.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight recited from a letter she wrote later that day,

" _Today, we learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light."_

 _Your faithful students,  
Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star_

Later that evening, Princess Celestia was relaxing in her bedroom as she read the letter and went to make a reply.

" _Dear Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star,_ " she began, " _My most faithful students..._ " Then what she was writing disappeared. She then noticed that someone had put on a fake label on her ink jar. She had used the disappearing ink by mistake.

"Heh, wrong ink," she said to herself with a chuckle and found the correct ink.

How _Celestia_ had gotten pranked was anypony's guess. Just be glad this princess has a sense of humor.

 **I'm really trying to give Mario and Pinkie that** ** _Linus and Sally_** **dynamic. Let me know if I'm nailing it.**

 **Peace Pony Fans.**


	7. Boast Busters

Boast Busters

 _Pony's Log Number 106: While it is good to be proud of your abilities, the best time to show it is when you're needed. Not for your own personal gain..._

With another research project under their belts, Mario and Twilight were busy working on their magic abilities by trying to master some minor spells. Yet they were only minor because each spell has one or two effects. They both understood the importance of mastering simple tricks. Learning as many simple tricks as possible helps to build a unicorn's capability to learn and master more difficult spells. Mario and Twilight took turns learning several different tricks. Spike was their cheering section.

"Come on, Twilight," Spike cheered as Twilight got ready for her turn, "You can do it!"

"Okay, here goes," said Twilight as she began to concentrate and her horn began to light up. A glowing aurora surrounded the front of Spike's face. A couple of seconds later, a black mustache appeared on his face.

"Ha ha! Ya did it!" said Spike excitedly, "Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty five different types of tricks and counting."

"Take a bow, Twilight, you're amazing," Mario added, making Twilight blush a little from all the attention.

"And I think this is the best trick so far," Spike replied as he looked at his new mustache in the mirror and stroked it, "Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." He laughed to himself.

"Sorry Romeo," said Twilight, "As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." She lit up her horn to remove the mustache.

"Wait!" Spike protested before it disappeared from his face, "Aw rats!" Twilight just giggled to herself. Mario pondered.

"I wonder how I would look with one," said Mario and then one appeared into his face. Twilight examined him as he gave her a smile.

"Hmm...nah, it's not you," she replied.

"What if I did this?" said Mario as he stood before them, magically made a red painter's cap appear on his head.

"It'sa me! Mario! WA-HOO!" Mario chanted in a goofy voice and Italian accent. Twilight and Spike just exchanged looks before they tumbled onto their backs in hard laughter. Mario was soon laughing as well. Doing magic with Twilight was so much fun.

(Theme Song)

Later that day, Mario, Twilight, and Spike were just enjoying a nice walk through town. Spike still couldn't settle down about Twilight and Mario's achievements.

"Twenty-five, Twilight," said Spike, "Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their talents!"

"True," Twilight pointed out, "for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?"

"Or they are gifted with strong magical abilities," put in Mario.

"Like you two," said Spike, "and you both know a ton of magic."

"Oh Spike, stop it," said Mario.

"I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as us," added Twilight.

"Are you kiddin'?" Spike retorted, "I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight and Mario. At least I've never met a pony who could jump higher than a house or run faster than a Sonic Rainboom."

"Pinkie apparently can," Mario muttered, "when she's hot on your trail." Mario shuttered at the thought as Twilight patted his shoulder to help him calm down. Suddenly two young unicorn colts came charging by. One was short and a tad pudgy while the other was tall and very skinny.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" the shorter and pudgier unicorn named Snips shouted before they rammed into Spike as they sprinted by.

"Augh! Snips, Snails!" Spike retorted as he was forced to hitch a bumpy ride on Snip's head, "What's goin' on?"

"Wha, haven't you heard?" Snails replied as he turned his head and saw Spike. They both made a quick stop and Spike was sent flying into the distance.

"Whoa!" Spike grunted as he crash landed.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails told them.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips added.

"Really?" said Twilight and Mario together. Looking a little insecure about hearing that.

"Aw, no way, that honor goes to Twilight and Mario here," Spike pointed out. The two young colts just looked at them as Mario and Twilight had a light blush of embarrassment on their faces from the praise.

"Where is this unicorn?" Twilight asked once she had recomposed herself.

"Ho, she's in the town square," Snails responded, "come on!"

"Yeah!" said Snips, "Come on! Whooo!"

Twilight, Mario, and Spike just exchanged some curious looks before following them. Soon the other ponies were gathered around a large stage that had been set up just outside of the town hall. There was a large curtain surrounding part of it.

"Come one, come all!" said the unicorn's voice, "Come and witness the amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie!" The platform appeared before them all and the curtain opened, revealing a cobalt blue colored unicorn wearing a purple wizard's hat and matching cape.

"Ooh!" said numerous ponies. Spike pushed a few ponies out of the way so he, Twilight, and Mario could get a front row view of Trixie. Their other friends were already there. Mario gave a loud groan when he saw who it was.

"Not her," he muttered.

"You know her?" Twilight asked.

"She was one of my biggest bullies when we were in magic school," said Mario bitterly, "That girl would stop at nothing to get under my skin and make me look dumb in public."

"I see," Twilight replied, "but wait...if she used to go to the same magic school as us, why did I never hear of her?"

"She only pestered me when you weren't around," Mario retorted, "She did try to talk to you once or twice, but you were so busy thinking to yourself about your studies that it doesn't surprise me you never knew she tried talking to you." Twilight just smiled sheepishly.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Trixie continued to brag. She then conjured up a large collection of fireworks and fanfare.

"My, my, my!" Rarity remarked with an eye roll, "What boasting!"

"Come on," said Spike annoyingly, "nopony's as magical as Twi-Twi-Twi-" He then noticed that Rarity was right next to him.

"Oh," Spike replied as he cleared his throat, "Hey Rarity, I...uh...Mustache!" Spike then dashed away from her as she just looked rather clueless.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked a little worried.

"Nothin' at all," said Applejack her own annoyed look as she watched Trixie show off, "'cept'in when someone goes around showin' it off like school filly with fancy new ribbons."

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us," Rarity added.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us," said Rainbow with a laugh until Applejack gave her a death glare, "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. BOO!" Rainbow's boo chant did not go unheard as Trixie looked in her direction and smirked.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh_ sayers in the audience," Trixie retorted, "Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Mario just shook his head in disgust.

"It's good to know you actually _grew_ up, Trixie," said Mario to himself. Trixie shifted her head, blinking her eyes. Mario just glared once she had seen him.

"Well, long time no see, Mario," said Trixie smugly, "I was wondering what happened to you." Some of the pony's gasped when they heard Mario knew who she was.

"I see you haven't changed a bit..." said Mario, "So full of yourself...and ready to tear apart anypony who doesn't agree with your...stuck-up point of view."

"I've become the most powerful unicorn of all time," Trixie bragged, "what about you? Decided you weren't good enough for the Princess and came crying to this town for some pity? You're the pony who ran crying from the racetrack after one accident if I do recall." Mario growled as the rest of the girls looked rather offended. Rarity gave an indignant raspberry.

"Just who does she think she is?" Rarity asked aloud.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, "Since we all know that Twilight and Mario here are-"

"Spike! Shhh!" Twilight blurted out as she dragged Spike away from the crowd by the tail.

"What? What's wrong?" Spike asked curiously as Twilight let go of his tail.

"You see the way they reacted to Trixie," said Twilight, "I don't want anyone thinking _I'm_ a show off!"

"Yeah, Spike," said Mario, "I made that mistake once and it nearly cost me everything! In fact...I'm still paying for that one mistake...I'm with Twilight about this. In a situation like this, we're better off keeping our magical talents to ourselves." Twilight agreed but she felt a little guilty.

"I never meant to rub that in your face, about the accident..." she said quietly.

"Don't," said Mario, cutting her off, "As far as I'm concerned, I had it coming." Twilight wanted to protest until some more fanfare went off from Trixie. Snips and Snails seemed to be the only ones who were impressed. Their friends looked indignant.

"So, "Great and Powerful Trixie"," Rainbow replied sternly, "What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?"

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!" Trixie then launched some more special fireworks and fanfare to resemble herself and the image of the ursa major. The other ponies just oohed and awed in amazement. Mario, Twilight, Spike, and their friends just looked indignant, not believing anything Trixie said.

"What?" Snips exclaimed.

"No way," Snails added in amazement.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to," Trixie explained in a theatrical manner as she animated the fireworks above her, "but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back into its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"

"Saw, sweet!" said Snips and Snails together.

"That settles it," said Snips.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, most magical, the most awesome unicorn in all Ponyville," Snails added.

"No, in all of Equestria!" finished Snips. Mario just facehoofed himself. It was painful watching ponies believe Trixie's tall tales.

"How do you know?" Spike objected, "You didn't see it! And besides, Twi-" (ZIP) "mmph M-mmph..." Spike was shushed by Twilight as she made a zipper appear on the side of Spike's mouth and she zipped it shut. Trixie just laughed.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers," Trixie replied, "Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." The response was dead silence and the chirping of crickets.

"Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she retorted with a chuckle, "Well, then I hereby challenge you, Ponyvilians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived?" She set off some more fireworks and fanfare again. That was when Spike finally managed to unzip his mouth.

"Please, she unbearable!" Spike pleaded as he clung to Twilight's neck, "You two gotta show her. You just gotta!" Spike began to cry in desperation.

"Spike, pull yourself together," said Mario, "I know she's a pain, but there's no reason to lose tears over her."

"There's no way we're going to use our magic now, Spike," Twilight added, "Especially since..."

"Hmm, how about _you_?" Trixie called out Twilight as she approached the front of the stage. Twilight just gulped as Trixie stared her down. Mario stood in front of her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Mario demanded.

"Why, is she your mare-friend?" Trixie cooed, making Mario blush a bit. He didn't even noticed that Twilight had a little pink on her face two. Any pony could have claimed they had, considering they did spent alot of time together.

"No," Pinkie answered somewhere in the crowd but stayed out of sight, "that would be me! He's my sweet babboo!" While Pinkie's statement definitely shifted the awkwardness away from Twilight and Mario, it only put Mario in a more annoying situation.

"I am _not_ your _sweet babboo_!" Mario retorted sternly.

"YES YOU ARE!" Pinkie screamed. Mario and Twilight just rolled their eyes at her. Their friends did the same. Trixie laughed at Mario's expense as she continued to stare down Twilight.

"Well, how about it?" Trixie challenged, "is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" Twilight grew more and more insecure by the second. Even Mario couldn't make eye contact with her.

"I-I-" she stuttered.

"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack retorted and coming to Twilight and Mario's rescue as she walked up to the stage. She then began to show off some of her lasso skills.

"You show her AJ!" Spike cheered as Applejack hopped back and forth her lasso ring. Then she used it to grab an apple from a nearby tree. She brought the apple straight towards her mouth and gobbled it up in one bite.

"Whooo!" the other ponies cheered.

"Top that missy," Applejack challenged.

"Oh ye of little talent," said Trixie as her wizard hat began to glow and she removed it, "Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie." Trixie used her magic to make the discarded rope come to life. It began to wiggle about like a snake and she added charmer music to boot. Mario was worried.

"Don't look at the rope AJ, don't look at the..."

"Whoa! Uh!" Applejack muttered as she did look and was soon charmed.

"Oh boy..." Mario groaned as Trixie grabbed another rope and tied Applejack's four legs and pinned her upside down. To add more insult, Trixie used her magic to grab an apple from the tree and stuffed it into Applejack's mouth. The other ponies just laughed as Applejack hopped off the stage in disgrace.

"Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails," Trixie boasted when Rainbow flew up to her.

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that," Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh?" Trixie asked indignantly.

"That's _my_ job!" Rainbow gloated as she took off into the skies. She used the nearby windmill to increase her speed as she flew upwards, blasting through several clouds. Once she was in front of the sun, she made a pose before diving back through the clouds. As she did so, she used her slipstream to collect dew from the clouds, spun about through the wind mill again, and then came to a dead stop before Trixie. As the dew crashed into her, it created a miniature rainbow above her head.

"They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!" Rainbow said confidently. The ponies gave her a cheer. Trixie wasn't impressed.

"When Trixie is through," she remarked, "the only thing they'll call you is _loser_." Trixie used her magic to make the rainbow above the Pegasus' head turn into a multi-colored cyclone.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a!" Rainbow screamed as she was spun about and dropped head first into the ground, leaving her very dizzy and the other ponies laughing.

"...I think I'm...gonna be sick...," she said woozily.

"Seems like anypony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie," the unicorn gloated as she used her magic to create a small dark cloud above Rainbow. Applejack, who had managed to get out of the ropes, helped the poor Pegasus to her feet when the cloud shot lighting at Rainbow's back end.

"Ow!" Rainbow flinched in a very, girly shriek. Those laughing just laughed harder.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her," Spike replied with his claws balled into fists, "Someone with some magic of her own." Twilight and Mario began to feel rather uneasy.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss," Rainbow added, already fully recovered.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle," Applejack added. Mario and Twilight grew more and more uncomfortable when a certain marshmallow unicorn stood before the two.

"Enough, enough of you," she said firmly, "I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." While Mario agreed with her, he was still puzzled why Rarity was speaking in the third person.

"Ooo, what's the matter?" Trixie teased, "Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?" Let this be a warning to you reading this: Never insult Rarity's mane. You will not survive if you do.

"Oh, it. Is. On!" Rarity exclaimed with a fierce look of determination as she took the stage, "You may think you're tough with all your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity then grabbed one of the curtains with her horn. She then spun the cloth around her before it transformed into a beautiful gown with Rarity's hair styled in a beautifully done up-do.

"Ooh!" the other ponies said in amazement.

"A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty," Rarity concluded as she posed.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her!" Spike said proudly, "She's strong, she's beautiful, she's-"

POOF!

"GASP!" Spike stopped speaking as Trixie used her magic, leaving everyone stunned.

" _Quick!_ " Rarity shouted in a panic, " _Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!"

"Nothing," said Twilight with a smile.

"It's fine," said Rainbow Dash plainly.

"It's gorgeous," Applejack added.

"It's green," said Spike and earned himself not just three, but also a fourth glare from Mario, "What?" Rarity looked up and saw that it was true. Her dark purple mane was now a shade of forest green.

"Ugh no," Rarity cried out, "Green hair! Not green hair!" Rarity ran off the stage crying and out of the crowds.

"Such an awful, awful color," Rarity sobbed as she passed a pony named Golden Harvest. Ironically, she had a mane the same color.

"Well, I never!" she retorted and walked away. The others just watched Rarity leave as Spike walked up to Twilight and Mario.

"Well, Twilight, Mario, guess it's up to the two of you," said Spike, but they both made hesitant faces, "Come on, show her what your made of." Several other ponies looked at the two.

"What do you mean?" said Twilight innocently.

"I'm nothing special," Mario added in the same tone.

"Yes, you are!" Spike protested, "you two are better than her!"

"We're no better than anyone!" Twilight protested as the stares increased.

"Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie," said the cobalt unicorn, "You think you've got more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." Mario glared but Twilight was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Who, me?" Twilight responded, "I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. Same with Mario. Whose _single_ and just my best friend."

 _Ooo...I know that is true, but still hurts to hear you say that out loud_ Mario thought sadly.

"No powerful magic here," Twilight continued, "I, uh...I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go." Twilight then took off. Mario just gave Trixie a glare before following after Twilight.

"Twilight? Mario?" Spike asked with worry.

"Ha!" Trixie gloated in triumph, "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?" The other ponies just dispersed to their regular business and Spike continued to look worried about Mario and Twilight in the middle of all the shuffling.

A little later, Trixie was before her large mirror, using her magic to brush her light blue mane just outside of her personal wagon when someone present her a drink.

"Here's your smoothie you asked for," Snips said as he offered the drink to her, "with extra hay, just how you like it." Trixie flinched away since the plate with the smoothie was served using Snips back end.

"Mmm, hay," said Snails in a slow but zoned out voice as he stood aimlessly nearby. Trixie just rolled her eyes at the both of them, but accepted the smoothie with a very long sip. She noticed the two unicorn colts were just staring and smiling at her.

"Yes?" Trixie asked, showing that even she could only tolerate having ponies gush over her for so long before losing her patience.

"Ooo, tell us another story, Great and Powerful Trixie," Snails asked as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the ursa major," Snails asked.

"Guh!" Trixie snorted, "Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning."

"Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie," said Snails, trying to grovel as he backed away.

"Anything you say," Snips added as he moved backwards in the same manner, "We are at your beck and call."

"Ah," was all Trixie could say once they left. Snips and Snails continued to move backwards until they nearly ran into Spike.

"What are you two doin'?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a-"

"The what?" Spike asked, cutting off Snips.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie," Snips explained proudly.

"Sheesh," Spike muttered, rolling his eyes. _Guess Mario was right about how pathetic it looks when ponies actually think she's great._

"Just bringin' her a smoothie," said Snips.

"How can you fall for her lameness?" Spike retorted, waving his arms up and down, "She's just a show-off. Unlike Twilight and Mario, who-"

"The great and powerful Trixie vanquished an ursa major," Snips interrupted and leaned into Spike's face, "Can your Twilight and Mario claim that?"

"Oh really?" said Spike, "Were you guys actually there?"

"Well, eh, uh...no," Snips stuttered as he exchanged looked with Snails, "but..."

"But nothin'!" Spike snapped, "The proof is in the pudding."

"I like pudding," said Snails with a laugh. Spike just looked annoyed.

"Look, unless an ursa major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I'm not gonna believe a word she says," said Spike, "and neither should you!" Snips just began to think.

"Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street," he pondered aloud, "hey? Snails! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snails asked in his usual tone.

"Yeah, uh..." then Snips realized that wasn't what he was talking about, "oh, come on!" Soon the two colts took off and Spike just watched them disappear before making his way back to the Library. Mario and Twilight were actually reading from the same book as Spike arrived.

"Mario, Twilight, would you two put down that book and just listen to me?" Spike retorted.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging?" Twilight pointed out, "If we go out there and show off our magic..."

"...we run the risk of losing them as friends," finished Mario, "Nothing is worth that." Twilight gave him a sympathetic look before going back to her reading.

"It's not the same thing, you guys," said Spike, "You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends."

"No, Spike, it's exactly the same," Twilight shot back.

"We don't need to stoop down to her level," said Mario, "While most of her magic quips were humiliating, they weren't anything that we needed to intervene. Well maybe Rarity's case...the poor thing was still upset until I managed to restore her mane's original color...but the point is that we don't need to fight magic with magic."

"Come on, Mario and Twilight," said Spike, "any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie."

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger," said Mario and Twilight together. Then created a door frame with a door and slammed the door shut on Spike's face. Spike wasted no time reopening it.

"But you're the best!" Spike protested.

"Uh. Please, Spike I said no!" Twilight snapped.

"And that is _final_!" Mario added sternly. Spike just sighed to himself.

"If that's the way you want to be, then fine," said Spike, "Maybe Trixie was right about one thing. You two belong together!" With that he slammed the door shut, Mario and Twilight looked unamused since the door Spike slammed didn't shut them out or lead anywhere. Spike soon realized this. He reopened the door and slowly made his way back outside without another word. Mario and Twilight just watched him leave before sighing to each other sadly.

"He just doesn't get it doesn't he?" Mario muttered before continuing to read the book. Twilight looked worried. She just couldn't keep quiet about this issue any longer.

"Mario?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Twi?" he asked as he continued to read.

"What really happened all those years ago?" said Twilight, "When you were the top of the track team? I wanna know." Mario just looked at her blankly.

"Does it really matter?" Mario asked, "In the end, you were right about me." Twilight just looked sad.

"Mario, I know I wasn't there for you," said Twilight, "and I'm sorry I never tried asking if you were okay or tried to help you after your accident, but I don't understand how you know what it's like to show off and lose your friends because of it."

"I don't know if I wanna really..." Mario then stopped when Twilight looked at him with large eyes.

"I still want to know what happened," said Twilight sadly, "I don't know the whole story and I can tell you're still hurting over it. I didn't help you then, but let me help you now. Please?" Mario just looked at her before releasing a large sigh.

"Alright," said Mario, "I'll tell you..." Mario spent the rest of the afternoon telling her the entire story. Twilight did a great job hearing him out while doing her research, even giving him a hug since he cried during the conversation. Mario had to admit he felt much better finally being able to tell someone face to face rather than just jotting the painful memories into a journal. Being hugged by Twilight certainly was helpful in his opinion. He felt much better about the issue now, but was still reluctant to show off his magical talents. Twilight felt the same way.

By the time night had fallen, two young colts were now in the Everfree forest. They were apparently on a search for something, when they entered a cave and soon found themselves in complete darkness.

"Oh, how are we gonna find an ursa major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Snips said annoyingly.

"Hold on," said Snails as he tried to light up his horn. After a few false starts, he finally managed to keep his horn lit.

"Oh, heh. That's better," said Snips before they turned behind them and saw what appeared to be a large bear-like creature that was coated in a celestial pattern. Apparently they were looking for an ursa major...and they had just woken it up. It gave a loud growl at the two colts.

"YAAAAH!" Snails and Snips screamed and took off as fast as their four legs could take them as the ursa gave another roar and pursued them. Spike was just outside the forest, kicking a small pebble cross the path when Snips and Snails came rushing by, screaming.

"Hey, guys, where ya goin'?" Spike asked curiously.

"Can't talk now," Snips replied, breathing hard and kept running.

"Got a _major_ problem!" Snails he added and kept running as well.

"Yeah, ursa major, to be exact," said Snips as they disappeared. Spike looked puzzled when he heard a loud roar.

"Huh?" he exclaimed and looked up and saw the celestial bear coming his way. Spike only made a frightened face and took off to catch up with the two colts as the ursa roared again.

"TRIXIE!" Snips and Snails screamed.

"TWILIGHT! MARIO!" Spike screamed right behind him. Within record time, the two colts arrived at Trixie's wagon and began banging on the door of her wagon.

"Trixie!" They continued to chant until the unicorn opened the top half of the door.

"Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed!" she retorted.

"We-We have a-a tiny problem," Snips replied with a nervous laugh.

"Actually, it's a big one," Snails corrected.

"What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?" she asked. That was when she heard a loud roar. Then she saw the ursa break its way out of some trees and appeared before her in the distance. Trixie screamed at the top of her lungs and took off for dear life. Snips and Snails were stunned for only a second before taking off as well just as the ursa used its paw to smash Trixie's wagon to pieces. Spike had managed to reach the Library just a little after the two colts had spoken to Trixie.

"Twilight! Mario!" Spike panicked, "You gotta come! Quick!"

"I ready told you, Spike," Twilight retorted, "I don't want to show up Trixie!"

"So drop it!" Mario added sternly.

"No, you don't understand," Spike said frantically, "it's-"

ROAR!

That got Twilight and Mario's attention.

"Uh, is that what I think it is?" Twilight asked worried.

"I think it is," Mario replied with dread.

" _Majorly_ ," Spike added wearily.

Meanwhile, the ursa had managed to pursue Trixie, Snips, and Snails and had backed them towards a nearby house. They were all fearing for their lives when Snips remembered something.

"Great and Powerful Trixie, you've got to vanquish the ursa," said Snips.

"Yeah, vanquish it so we can watch," said Snails. Trixie was rather aghast at their request and suddenly she realized something.

"Wait, _you_ brought this here?" Trixie said with a gasp before becoming angry, "Are you out of your little pony minds?"

"But, you're the Great and Powerful Trixie," Snips protested.

"Yeah, remember?" said Snails, "You defeated an ursa major." The Ursa roared at Trixie, making her gulp.

"Uh, okay," said Trixie nervously, "Stand back." She then used her horn to summon the rope, attempting to use her snake charmer trick on the ursa. She then bound what appeared to be two of its legs before smiling.

"Heh, piece of cake," Trixie said smugly. Until the ursa showed that Trixie had only succeeded in binding two of its front fingers together and broke the rope with ease.

"Aw, come on, Trixie," Snips retorted.

"Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh?" Snails added. Trixie was getting more and more nervous. She then tried to summon her thunder cloud again. It seemed she was creating quite a massive storm...until you backed away and found that the cloud was no bigger than the one she had summoned on Rainbow. Trixie just gasped and gulped again. She would be lucky if that even tickled the creature.

"Well, that was a dud," said Snails bluntly.

"Yeah, pfft, come on," said Snips impatiently, "Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier?" Trixie said nothing as her little cloud finally cracked a lightning bolt, leaving a burnt mark on the side of the ursa's back end.

"Uh oh," Trixie squeaked as the ursa gave a loud roar. The three just screamed and ran off. Soon the ursa's roaring was waking up the other ponies living nearby. Many of them gasped at the sight. Then the ursa tore off a nearby roof and the ponies began running and screaming in fear. Mario and Twilight had just arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as they both ran into Snips, Snails, and Trixie.

"We brought an ursa to town," said Snips plainly.

"You _what!?_ " Twilight exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it," Snails replied excitedly. Mario grunted angrily.

"When the brains were being passed out, you two forgot to take a number," Mario retorted.

"Heh, yeah we did," Snails answered with a chuckle. The fact Snails even answered that question so casually only proved Mario's point. Twilight just looked unamused. Trixie hadn't heard and was keeping very quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I can't," Trixie admitted sadly.

"WHAT!?" Snips and Snails exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't, I never have," Trixie confessed, "No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the story up to make me look better."

"Made it up!?" Snips and Snails exclaimed.

"Wow, what a surprise there," Mario muttered. Then the ursa gave a loud growl and a roar as it appeared above a house in the distance. Mario and Twilight looked uneasy as other ponies gasped fearfully. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow were now in the crowd. Mario and Twilight just looked at each other. Then Spike made a gesture for them to do something. Mario gave a loud huff.

"Looks like we have no choice," said Mario and turned to Twilight, "I'll lure it here with my number twenty six. Then together we'll deal with it okay." Mario went to approach it, but Twilight grabbed his tail to pull him back a bit.

"Are you crazy, you can't face that thing alone!" Twilight protested.

"Yes I can," said Mario, "Trust me. Number twenty six will keep me safe while I lure it into range." Mario gave her a firm look. Twilight sighed.

"Okay," she said bravely, but didn't hide the fact she was nervous. She didn't even know what number twenty six even was. Mario slowly made his way towards the ursa. Their friends were watching from nearby.

"What in Celestia does Mario think he's doing?" Applejack asked curiously, worried about him. Once Mario was just a hair away from being at risk of getting swiped, he pulled out a cookie in the shape of a star.

"How can he eat cookies at a time like this?!" Rainbow said in shock. Mario didn't hear as he used his horn to create a little spark, causing the cookie to glow. By now the ursa major had seen him. Mario quickly ate the cookie in one bite. The ursa raised its paw to strike when...

(Insert your favorite Invincibility tune)

Mario's outer body began to glow a bright yellow with a slight flicker and it generated an endless supply of sparkles. Mario slowly moved towards Twilight as the ursa followed. It made occasional strikes, but all its attacks were blocked, preventing Mario from being hurt or knocked back. The others were in shock and Rainbow's jaw literally hit the ground.

"Oh wow," Spike exclaimed, "Invincibility spell. Mario's been trying to perfect that move for years!" Twilight was too surprised to reply. She was more worried how long the invincibility would last. Mario knew the invincibility was short lived and had been keeping track of the magic's energy. He paced himself so he had enough time to get out of range when the magic started to wear off.

"Four...three...two... _one!_ " Mario called out as he rolled out of the way as the invincibility wore off. He then skillfully made a one eighty as he uncurled out of his ball and came to stop right beside Twilight. Now they were ready to deal with the ursa head on. Twilight gulped as she and Mario slowly got a little closer to the ursa. Then they began to make their horns glow. The magic created a small gust of wind that spread about the outskirts of town, creating a soft and smoothing melody that began to calm the ursa down.

"Nice use of number sixteen," said Spike, clearly impressed. Mario and Twilight began to sweat as they kept the melody playing and began to remove a nearby water tank from its stand. They then removed the water and slowly guided the tank through a nearby barn. Twilight kept the tank steady and Mario used his magic to collect some fresh milk from the cows. The cows gave moos in surprise as they were magically milked and the contents placed inside the tank.

"Golly, dont'cha know?" said a cow as the tank was filled with fresh milk and Twilight created a rubber suction top to turn the tank into a giant bottle of milk.

"That's new," Spike remarked as the tank made a clank once it arrived. Mario and Twilight groaned from the multi-tasking, sweating even more as they used their magic to lift the ursa into the air. Once they had it in a cradle position, they offered the giant milk bottle to the ursa, who began to drink it peacefully. Then they slowly but surely transported the ursa back into its cave where it belonged. Once it had been set down, Mario and Twilight let out a long but exhausted sigh as they tried to catch their breath. They were both tired, but triumphant. The ponies all cheered for them.

"Unbelievable!" said Rainbow.

"That was amazing!" Spike added.

"Heaven's to Betsy!" said Applejack, "We knew you two had ability, but not that much." Twilight and Mario just looked rather sad.

"I'm sorry, please, please, don't hate us," Twilight pleaded as Mario gave them a worried look.

"Hate you?" said Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity together.

"Why, whatever do you mean, darlings?" Rarity asked puzzled.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks," Twilight explained, "and we just thought..."

"After my accident..." Mario stumbled, "I...I didn't want to risk losing my friends because of...my talents...I know that invincibility spell was a bit flashy but...I had to protect my..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Rainbow, cutting them both off, "Magic's got nothing to do with it...or having alot of talents. Trixie's just a loudmouth."

" _Most_ unpleasant," Rarity added.

"All hat and no cattle," said Applejack.

"So...you don't mind our magic tricks?" Twilight asked.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcubes," said Applejacks, "and we like you who you are. We're proud to have such powerful, talented unicorns as our friends."

"And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters," Rainbow added, "we're even prouder."

"You are?" Mario and Twilight said together.

"Uh-huh," said Rainbow.

"Mm-hmm," Applejack and Rarity said together. Mario and Twilight smiled.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?" Spike asked.

"That was what we were doing when you came looking for us," Twilight explained, "We were so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that we were compelled to do a little reading up on them."

"Guess you can say it pays to do your homework," Mario added, rubbing the back of his mane.

"So it _is_ possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourselves?" Spike asked.

"That wasn't a ursa major," Twilight replied.

"It was a baby, an ursa _minor_ ," said Mario.

" _That_ was just a _baby_?" Trixie exclaimed in shock.

"And it wasn't rampaging," Twilight continued, "it was just cranky become _someone_ woke it up." Twilight and Mario gave two particular young colts a glare.

"Awww..." they muttered sheepishly, knowing they were in deep trouble.

"Well, if _that_ was an ursa minor," Spike thought, "then what's an ursa _major_ like?" Mario and Twilight thought deeply to themselves. When they were moving the ursa minor, they had actually deposited the baby into its parent's lap, which was about twenty times the size of the baby.

"You don't wanna know," Mario and Twilight with a smirk.

"Huh," Trixie snorted as she stood beside them with a hoof pointed at them, "You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have an amazing, show stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She turned to Mario.

"You may have beaten Trixie this time, Mario," said Trixie, "But next time, victory will belong to Trixie!" Trixie then dropped a smoke bomb to try an disappearing act. But she ended up tripping and everyone could see her running way as the smoke disappeared.

"Why, that little..." Rainbow was about to take off to go after her when Twilight held her back by the tail.

"Just let her go," said Twilight as Trixie ran from Ponyville into the distance, "Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson."

"I hope you're right," said Mario, "In all the years I've known her, Trixie has never admitted to her mistakes."

"We can only hope," said Twilight and turned towards the two young colts, "Now, about you two." The two young unicorns just chuckled to each other nervously.

"Ah," Snips chuckled sheepishly, "Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor."

"We just wanted to see some _awesome_ magic," Snails added.

"Yeah!" Snips added, "And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was _awesome_!" Mario and Twilight just looked at them sternly, making the two colts slouch in defeat.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us," Snails conceded sadly.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess," said Twilight as Mario looked at Trixie's destroyed and abandoned cart, "And...what do you think...Spike? Mario? Should I give them number twenty five?"

"Oh twenty five! Yes!" said Spike as Mario nodded in agreement, "And I think I deserve it, too!"

"Heah?" Snips and Snails said in confusion before Spike stood next to them.

"I think you're right," Twilight smirked as Mario let Twilight do her thing. Twilight made her horn glow and produced a thick black mustache on all their faces.

"Swwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" The three boys said together. Mario and Twilight just chuckled to each other. Before the night was over, Mario had to retell what he had told Twilight to the rest of their friends regarding his accident, but was grateful for their sympathy. Then he had to listen to Rainbow brag about how awesome his invincibility spell was until Rarity and Applejack dragged her away. Mario was just grateful he had so many caring friends.

By next morning, the damage had been cleared away for the most part, but the two colts still had to repair some broken rooftops. Mario and Twilight were just back in the library on the upper floor as Twilight prepared their letter to Princess Celestia.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight recited out loud as Mario stood beside her, " _We have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: We were so afraid of being thought of as show-offs that we were hiding a part of who we are. Our friends helped us realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off...Especially when you're standing up for your friends."_

"So you finally admit that you two are the most talented unicorns in all of Ponyville?" Spike asked as he reached the top of the stairs before Twilight could finish signing the letter.

"Well, yeah," said Twilight modestly.

"But it's nothing to brag about," Mario added.

"So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache," said Spike, feeling rejected.

"You know Spike," Twilight pointed out, "that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try to be yourself."

"Or...Maybe the mustache wasn't enough," Spike thought aloud, "Maybe if I had a mustache _and_ a beard."

"Uh, not this again!" said Twilight in exasperation.

"Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard," Spike explained, "Or maybe a goatee. On no...a soul patch right on my chin!"

"Oh brother..." Mario replied with an eye roll.

Take my advice Spike...girls these days like colts, or dragons, who are clean shaved.

At least Twilight does...

 **I know Pinkie Pie doesn't have an actual appearance in this episode, but I needed her to cameo for that one joke.**

 **Hey, my pony is named Mario, he had to do the "Super Mario" intro at least once.**

 **If you need a time count on his "invincible star cookie" think about 20 seconds.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	8. Dragonshy

Dragonshy

 _Pony's Log Number 107: Even those who are the least capable can find what it means to be a true hero..._

Somewhere just outside of the Everfree Forest, one can find an adorable little tree house stationed near a small creek. It is at this little residence that the sweetest and most gentle pony has made her residence. This would be Fluttershy. Why would such a shy and timid Pegasus live so far outside of Ponyville, especially near the dangerous forest? It has to do with her animal friends, for Fluttershy does not live alone. Her little tree house doubles as a miniature animal shelter, animals of all shapes and sizes visit her sometimes for food, shelter, injuries, and sometimes just to spend time with her. But she does have a few permanent members of her household. At the moment, Fluttershy was busy tending to some of the nearby animals, even spitting out some worms for the nearby birds in her trees. That was when she noticed her little bunny Angel gobbling down his carrot. Angel was quite unique compared to other bunnies. He didn't mind trying to make himself heard and was very smart, but he was also slightly...actually _very_ spoiled. And he had no problem showing it either.

"Not too fast now, Angel bunny," said Fluttershy as she went over to him, "You don't wanna get a tummy ache." Fluttershy chuckled to herself as Angel stopped eating and looked at her indignantly.

"You really should eat more than that, don't you think?" Fluttershy suggested. Angel just looked at the carrot and took off running...or hopping. Fluttershy flew above him and managed to catch up to him.

"I know you want to run, but..." Fluttershy said gently as she set the carrot down and Angel just crossed his arms to pout, "just three more bites. Two more bites? One more bite? Pretty please?" Fluttershy leaned her face closer to Angel's. His only reply was kicking the carrot far away from him and hopping away. Fluttershy just sighed to herself before she heard Angel coughing.

"Oh, goodness," Fluttershy said worried, "Are you okay?" Angel just coughed again.

"Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat?" Fluttershy asked worried. Angel coughed again, giving a glare afterward.

"Because you need some water?" Fluttershy guessed. Angel gave a very loud and definitive cough and pointed a paw upwards. Fluttershy gasped.

"Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke?" Fluttershy replied fearfully and was nailed in the back of the head with the recently kicked and unfinished carrot.

"I'll take that as a...yes," Fluttershy sighed in defeat as Angel just continued to glare at her annoyingly.

It was said he is quite a brat.

(theme song)

In the Ponyville park, several ponies were conversing with each other as Fluttershy raced about to give warning about the oncoming cloud.

"Help. Help! Please?" she tried to call out, but her soft tone wasn't getting anyone's attention, "There's-there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and...EEEK!" Fluttershy shrieked when a pony suddenly popped out in front of her with a ball bouncing up and down on her head.

"Don't be such a scaredy-pony," said Rainbow as she continued to bounce the ball on her head, "It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder...three forty six, three forty seven..."

"This calls for a celebration," said Pinkie excitedly.

"Oh no, Pinkie Pie, this is _no_ time for a celebration," said Fluttershy worriedly, "This is time for panic, for-"

"Ooo! I'm going to need balloons!" Pinkie continued, not even hearing Fluttershy at all, "One for every pony in Ponyville!"

"There's-there's smoke," Fluttershy tried to explain, "And-and where there's smoke, there's fire and-" Fluttershy's words were falling on deaf ears as Rainbow kept bouncing her ball and Pinkie got ready to count some ponies.

"Let's see," said Pinkie, as she pointed her hoof to count some ponies in the park, each one looked up at her as she counted them aloud, "that's one, two, three, four..."

"Three hundred fifty four..." Rainbow continued.

"...five, six..." Pinkie continued at the same time.

"Three hundred fifty five, no, wait..." Pinkie counting caused Rainbow to lose her concentration and she lost control of the ball.

"Seven..." said Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow bellowed, "Now I have to start over." Pinkie just smiled apologetically as Rainbow continued to glare at her.

"We're all going to have to start over," Fluttershy pointed out, "in a new village. 'Cause our is gonna be-" Poor Fluttershy just could not get anyone to listen to her as Rainbow stomped away without another word.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, wait up!" Pinkie called out as she followed the blue Pegasus, leaving Fluttershy behind and ignored.

"Oh please, this is an emergency," Fluttershy pleaded to some other ponies but was still ignored, "I-I need everypony to-"

"Listen up!" said a voice in the distance. That got everyone to stop chattering and look in that direction. There on the bridge was Twilight with Mario standing beside her. They both had very serious looks on their faces.

"Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria," said Twilight.

"What? Oh no! That's awful!" the ponies said with worry. Fluttershy looked defeated.

"That's what I've been trying to-" Since Fluttershy was in the back of the crowd, her soft voice still couldn't be heard.

"But don't worry," Twilight continued, unintentionally cutting Fluttershy off, "Mario and I have just received a letter from Princess Celestia, informing us that it is not from a fire.

"Oh thank goodness," said Fluttershy with relief.

"It's coming from a dragon," said Mario. The other ponies gasped and Fluttershy stiffened.

"A...d-dragon?" she spluttered fearfully.

It wasn't much longer before the seven friends had gathered inside of Great Oak Library.

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" asked Applejack.

"Sleeping," Twilight answered plainly as she shuffled through some of her books.

"Huh?" said the rest of the girls in confusion.

"According to Princess Celestia," Twilight explained as she placed another book into some saddle bags, "he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all the smoke."

"He should really see a doctor," said Pinkie to the others, "That doesn't sound healthy at all."

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire," said Rarity, trying to see some positivity in this situation, "What are _we_ meant to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what were meant to do," said Rainbow, "Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" Rainbow began to punch and jab about, nearly smashing a nearby horse head statue Twilight had on a pedestal. She used her magic to move it out of harm's way as Rainbow tried to dive right at it. Rainbow then ended up crashing upside down near one of the bookshelves.

"We need to _encourage_ him to take a nap somewhere else," Twilight corrected as she stood above the dazed Pegasus. Rainbow soon recovered and gave salute with a wing as Twilight continued to speak, "Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years." Fluttershy gasped.

"Hmph, talk about getting your _beauty_ sleep," Rarity remarked.

"Like it would make a difference," Mario muttered.

"All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly," Twilight instructed, "We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour."

"Ok, girls..." Rainbow replied excitedly as she held Pinkie and Rarity.

"Ahem..."

"...and extra" Rainbow remarked, making Mario snort, "you heard her. The fate of Equestria is on our hooves. Do we have what it takes?" Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity all gave confirmation that they did, standing on their hind legs before marching out of the Library one by one. Of course Rainbow flew out and Fluttershy was the last to leave.

"Um, actually..." said Fluttershy nervously, but no one paid attention...

...except for Mario.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" he asked gently. Fluttershy just gave a timid squeak before she left the Library without another word. Mario was worried about her, and planned on speaking to the yellow Pegasus later.

The others spent time getting ready.

Rainbow headed straight for her condominium, put her front hooves into the streams of rainbow colored water that flowed around her living space and painted her face.

"Raaah!" she cried out, making a pose.

Applejack had her family help her gather her saddle bags. Big Mac helped set them on Applejack's back. While they were heavy, Applejack was ready for action.

"Yaaa!" She cried out, giving her own pose.

Pinkie came out of Sugarcube Corner. Her saddle bags were already loaded...with party streamers that made her bags pop whistle. Pinkie laughed before recomposing herself.

"Oh, I mean, grr!" Pinkie tried to make her own intimidating pose.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was finished packing and had put on an army style camouflage hat on her head. She had just walked by the mirror when she saw the hat and made a face.

"Ewww!" She muttered before swapping it for a floppy hat style camouflage hat, "Much better. Onward!" Rarity made her pose.

Fluttershy timidly left her home wearing hockey gear. She had barely opened her door and crawled outside when it slammed shut behind her.

"Squee!" Fluttershy jumped. Sadly, that was her pose.

The six girls stood side by side with a colored backdrop in their respective poses. Then beneath them all a speaker appeared.

"Okay girls," said the voice form the speaker, which later zoomed out to reveal somepony sitting on chasse lounge sofa, but the angle concealed his face, "We've got a mission. Find that dragon and stop him from smoking Equestria. Good luck Ponies!"

"Now hold on a second!" said Rainbow, recognizing the voice, "Mario! What in Equestria are you doing?" His rectangle then showed that he was the one sitting on the chasse lounge sofa using his horn to hold up a microphone.

"What? Just getting into character," Mario replied.

"Who said _you_ could be in charge of this mission?" said Rarity, "Who said you could be in charge of us?" Mario snorted.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ kind of colt," Mario retorted, "Besides, why can't I be the leader for once?"

"No offense, sugarcube," Applejack added, "But you're more of a "Bosley" than a "Charlie"." The others, minus Fluttershy, snickered.

"Thanks alot, Farrah," said Mario as he crossed his fore-legs indignantly.

"Let's go," said Applejack as the other girls zipped away from their backdrops, minus Fluttershy.

"Um...let's...not?" Fluttershy remarked with a light squeak and the above backdrops disappeared, leaving Mario pouting on his chasse until Twilight appeared next to him.

"If you're done goofing around, we need to get going," Twilight told him. Mario sighed.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Mario replied sarcastically with an eye roll. It was a little while later, everyone was packed up and ready to go as they stood side by side before Twilight.

"All right girls, Mario, listen up," said Twilight, "I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall."

"M-m-mountain?" Fluttershy spluttered as she noticed a very tall mountain in the distance. It was also the source of where the smoke was coming from.

"The dragon is in _that_ cave at the very top," Twilight explained.

"Looks pretty cold up there," said Applejack.

"You bet it is," said Rainbow, "The higher you go, the chillier it gets."

"Good thing I brought my scarf," said Rarity as she pulled out a pink scarf and wrapped it around her neck."

"Ooo! Pretty!" said Pinkie.

"Heh, oh yeah," said Rainbow sarcastically, " _That'll_ keep you nice and cozy."

"Well I have my aviator's jacket," said Mario as he pulled it out.

"Ooo!" Rarity exclaimed, "That is a genuine Cloudsdale couture. Where'd you get it?"

"Birthday present from Mom last year," said Mario, "It's made for these type of situations."

"How do you fit that big ol' thing in yer saddle bag?" Applejack asked curiously. Mario smirked.

"I have my ways," said Mario as he placed it inside gently and then pulled it back out with ease, "Check it out. Rarity, wrinkle free!"

"You continue to amaze me!" said Rarity. Applejack and Rainbow just rolled their eyes.

"That's my sweet babboo!" Pinkie remarked.

"I'm _not your_ sweet babboo!" Mario snapped.

"Isn't he the cutest thing!" Pinkie gushed. Mario blushed and rolled his eyes while the three girls snickered. Meanwhile Twilight was planning out their path on the map while Fluttershy gulped before attempting to speak to her.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight?" Fluttershy said timidly, "I know you're busy but..."

"Uh-huh," said Twilight, her tone sounding like she wasn't really listening, "Well, we could go this way."

"But if I could just have a second..."

"Uh-huh," Twilight replied, still sounding too focused on the map to be listening to Fluttershy properly, "No we want to avoid that."

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville," Fluttershy proposed.

"Uh-huh," Twilight answered. She was definitely not listening to Fluttershy.

"Oh! Good I'll stay here and-"

"Wait!" Twilight called out, realizing her mistake and seeing Fluttershy trying to leave, "You _have_ to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy."

"I don't think I-" Fluttershy objected.

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow," Twilight added, "Spike's got it covered while you're gone." Spike appeared next to her with Angel on his head and several other small animals surrounding him.

"You can count on me!" Spike said confidently until Angel rudely slammed his foot on Spike's head, making all the little animals scatter, "Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!" Fluttershy was more unsure about going than ever.

"I don't think he's up to the task," Fluttershy replied nervously. Twilight didn't seem worried despite Spike's display of chaos. Mario then remembered that he wanted to speak to Fluttershy. He was about to speak up when Rainbow hovered next to Twilight.

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along?" Rainbow whispered, "I mean, that pony is afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down." Mario looked indignant.

"Oh, she's just a little nervous," said Twilight, "Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"True," Mario added to Fluttershy's defense, "She had no problem with the Everfree Forest and Nightmare Moon. Being a little timid isn't a bad thing." Then Fluttershy saw her shadow, she squealed and dove into a nearby push to hide. Twilight just looked indignant and Rainbow smirked as if she say she was right. Mario just gave her a discreet growl at her.

"Alright girls, Mario," Twilight called, "move out!" Everyone then charged forward. Poor Fluttershy was directly on their way.

"But...but..." Fluttershy stuttered before she was scooped up by the collection of mares and carried away towards the mountain. Fluttershy screamed in terror as she bounced about the top of the pack of ponies. Then she bounced off and screamed again as she expected to hit the ground.

"Oomph," she grunted when she found that she landed on Mario's back.

"Don't worry Fluttershy," said Mario as he paced behind the group, "You're going to be okay. Big brother is going to take care of you. Now hold on tight." Fluttershy just whimpered before she wrapped her front hooves around his neck a little too tightly.

"Easy there, big brother's gotta breathe," Mario strained as Fluttershy loosened her grip a bit, "There we go. Now hang on. I'm gonna pick up the pace." Fluttershy just shut her eyes as Mario sped up a bit and zoomed right past the other girls.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be yah!" Mario retorted as they sped by.

"Oh it's on," said Rainbow as she took to the skies to pick up her pace. The other ponies increased their speed as well, ready for a little race. After a good run, they all managed to arrived at the base of the mountain. Then everypony heard a loud roaring sound that caused the ground to rumble. Fluttershy gasped and ducked behind Applejack.

"Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores," Twilight answered.

"A full grown dragon to say at least," said Mario, "Spike never snored that loudly." Fluttershy just nervously looked at the mountain.

"It-It's so...high!" Fluttershy said timidly.

"Well, it _is_ a mountain," said Rainbow as a matter of fact, "I'm going to fly and check it out. Wah!" Rainbow was about to take off when Applejack grabbed her tail to stop her.

"Hold on, now," said Applejack, "I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all."

"Good idea," said Mario.

"Oh, all right," Rainbow agreed...reluctantly. Soon they were making their way up the mountain when Rarity remembered something.

"I hear my only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests," Rarity told the group, "Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few." Pinkie, who was a pace ahead of her, turned around.

"Welcome to my cave Rarity," Pinkie replied, imitating a dragon, "Care for a diamond?" Pinkie than tried to give a menacing roar. Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow all laughed until Twilight pushed herself between them.

"Girls! This is no laughing matter!" Twilight retorted as she pulled ahead of them, "Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do _you_ think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?" Everyone looked down to see that Fluttershy was just hiding inside of the bushes. Mario was just outside of the bush, trying to convince Fluttershy to come out.

"Hey! What are you waiting for?" Rainbow shouted from above, "An invitation?"

"If you're the one sending it, I'll decline," Mario muttered quietly to avoid being heard.

"Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" Pinkie replied, not even realizing the sarcasm in Rainbow's voice. Rainbow and Rarity were then blasted in the face with some of her pop whistles and cheering sound effects.

"I-it's so...so...steep," Fluttershy quivered.

"Well it _is_ a cliff," said Rainbow in a snarky tone, "You could just, oh, I don't know, _fly_ up here?" Mario gritted his teeth a bit before releasing a long breath to keep his temper in check.

"Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it," said Pinkie, "You can do it. Flap those wings!"

"Finally some _actual_ encouragement," Mario said, feeling a little better.

"Oh...okay," said Fluttershy as she slowly opened her wings and began to hover upwards. She couldn't help but give a soft cry as she slowly but surely rose higher into the air. The dragon then gave a loud snore. Fluttershy whined as her wings automatically closed up and she dropped down like a rock. Mario gasped.

"I gotcha, I gotcha! Oomph!" Mario jumped up and caught her, but they both ended up in the bushes.

"Augh," Rainbow groaned aloud as she covered her eyes in annoyance. Fluttershy tried to reopen her wings, but her fear had caused them to stay tucked in and she couldn't get them to budge.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this," Twilight added impatiently when Applejack opened her saddle bag, "What are you doing?" Applejack had grabbed Twilight's map to examine it.

"I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way," Applejack explained. Rainbow gave another loud groan.

" _Around_ that mountain?" Rainbow retorted, "That's going to take them forever." Applejack was already making her way down the mountain. Mario was with Fluttershy as she continued tried to try an reopen her wings. Fluttershy squealed lightly as she tried harder when the dragon gave a loud snore. Fluttershy then made a goat bleat and passed out like a dog trying to play dead.

(Insert favorite "lose a life fanfare")

"Don't worry Twi," said Applejack from the bottom of the mountain, "We'll be there lickety-split."

"Umm, AJ," said Mario, "I'm way faster and I could..."

"I'll do this," said Applejack firmly, "You catch up with the rest of the group."

"But..."

"No questions asked! Now shoo!" Applejack interrupted.

"Oh, fine!" said Mario, already feeling irritated, "but I'm going up my way." Mario then used his magic to set up what appeared to be some target patterned trampolines. One was the ground and the others were in midair. Once he lined them up, he walked over to the first one and slammed his back end into it. The trampoline sent him flying as he curled up and bounced from one trampoline to the next. Within a couple of seconds he reached the top of the cliff, and his friends arrived a bit later. Mario was just reclining against a rock reading a book when they arrived.

"What took you so long?" He teased, only to get a dirty glare from the other mares. As they waited for Applejack and Fluttershy to arrive, Rainbow just cruised the air impatiently while Twilight paced back and forth in the same manner. Mario just sat quietly alone at the location Applejack should meet up with the group. Pinkie and Rarity had found a way to entertain themselves by playing tic-tac-toe in the soft dirt.

"Whoo-hoo! I win again!" Pinkie cheered.

"Ugh, that's thrity-five games in a row," Rarity groaned before perking back up, "Best out of seventy one?" Just than a rather exhausted orange pony arrived. She had tied Fluttershy's tail around her head like a band. Poor Fluttershy was still knocked out as Applejack dragged her into view.

"We. Made. It." Applejack reported panting heavily as she plopped down to rest.

"Told you it was going to take them forever," Rainbow told Twilight in an "I told you so" tone.

"It wouldn't have if I had carried her up," said Mario, "But AJ insisted..."

"I...have...no...regrets," Applejack said proudly, but still exhausted.

"You know AJ," said Mario, "You could have just carried Fluttershy on your back. It would have been alot easier than dragging her through the dirt." Applejack eyes bugged out before she groaned and covered her eyes in embarrassment. Mario just rolled his eyes before looking into his saddle bag and pulled out a green and white spotted mushroom.

"Where did you get that?" Twilight asked.

"I grow them myself," Mario said, "They have special healing properties and they can revive passed out ponies." Mario walked over and placed the mushroom inside of Fluttershy's mouth.

(insert favorite "extra life" fanfare) Fluttershy shot up wide awake.

"Huh...wuh..what happened?" she asked startled. Then the dragon snored again and Fluttershy squeaked. Mario caught her before she passed out again.

"Easy Fluttershy," said Mario, "Just calm down okay." Fluttershy just trembled a bit, but felt a little better that her "big brother" was looking out for her. He turned to the group.

"She's fine," said Mario, "Once Applejack is ready, we can move out." The other ponies just exchanged looks as Rainbow rolled her eyes. Mario didn't resist giving the blue Pegasus a death glare as he held Fluttershy for comfort.

Later on, the seven ponies reached a particular area that required them to cross a very steep chasm. Rainbow didn't waste time showing off by jumping and using her wings to glide across with ease. Twilight and Rarity soon followed her across without a problem. Applejack and Pinkie did the same. Fluttershy was too afraid to try and gulped.

"You're turn, Fluttershy," Twilight called out.

"But...it's so...wide..." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much further along by now," Twilight protested.

"You could just leap on over," Applejack pointed out.

"I-" Fluttershy was cut off as the dragon snored again and she squatted down fearfully.

"I don't know," she finally said. Twilight and Applejack just shook their heads.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Pinkie replied, "it's just a hop, skip, and a jump, see?" She made a demonstration when Mario felt something familiar was about to happen.

"Oh...here we go..." Mario groaned, rolling his eyes. Pinkie began to sing.

It's not very far  
Just move your little rump  
You can make it if you try with a hop, skin, and jump

"We don't have time for this," said Twilight and Rainbow rolled her eyes in agreement. Pinkie just continued, hoping across the chasm again and again.

A hop, skip, and jump,  
Just move your little rump,  
A hope skip, and jump,  
A hope skip, and jump,  
A hope skip, and jump,  
A hope skip, and jump,  
A hope skip, and jump!

Eventually Fluttershy couldn't help but smile. Pinkie's little demonstration made the jump look much easier than she had thought.

"O-okay," said Fluttershy, "Here I go. A Hop." Fluttershy did a small hop.

"That's it," Applejack called out.

"You've got it," said Twilight.

"Almost there," Rarity added.

"Skip," said Fluttershy and went to take a leap. Mario smiled excitedly.

"Just don't look down," Twilight shouted. Mario flinched when he heard that. Fluttershy froze in mid-air, looked down, whined, and lost her balance and tumbled...onto the edge of the other side. Apparently the chasm she was afraid of jumping over was only three feet wide. While short in distance, it was still a very long drop if you mess up the timing of your jump. Fluttershy's hind legs stood at the edge of one end while her front legs were on the other. She couldn't move.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned as he got behind Fluttershy and was going to shove her to the other side. Twilight and Rarity had grabbed Fluttershy's front hooves and pulled her forward to the other side. Since Rainbow was still pushing, she collided with Fluttershy and the yellow Pegasus ended up sitting right on top of her.

"I guess I forgot to jump," said Fluttershy sheepishly as Mario landed next to her.

"It's not your fault Fluttershy," said Mario, " _Someone_ forgot the golden rule when it comes to crossing chasms or bridges that are high up!" Twilight looked puzzled until she realized what Mario was saying.

"Oh right, heh, never...tell them to not look down...cause...they will," Twilight replied sheepishly. Rainbow just rolled her eyes as Mario helped Fluttershy get off her back. Then they reached a certain point along the trail Twilight brought everyone to a stop.

"Let's keep it down," Twilight whispered, "According to the map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The slightest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

"Ooo...I have bad feeling about this," Mario mouthed fearfully. Fluttershy was already terrified.

"An...an ava...ava..."

"Shhh!" Twilight hissed as Fluttershy closed her mouth. Now everyone was on edge as they made their way down the path as quietly as they could. Then Applejack bumped a nearby tree causing it to release a pair of leaves. One of those leaves landed right on Fluttershy's flank.

"AVALA-!" she jumped in shock as Applejack shoved a hoof into her mouth. Fluttershy's shriek echoed throughout the area. For a few seconds nothing happened and they all released a collective sigh. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and a few pebbles started to come tumbling down. Soon those rocks got bigger. Mario's felt his heart drop to his tail.

"Avalanche!" They all cried out and screamed as they dashed about, well Rainbow flew, to dodge and avoid getting crushed. There were several close calls for everypony. Mario used his spin jump to smash some large rocks before they could crush himself or his friends. Soon there were too many rocks for him to smash and he could only dodge. The timing couldn't have been worse.

"Oh no! Help!" Twilight cried out as the large rocks overwhelmed her. Mario tried to find her, but the large rocks kept blocking his way. Then a large rock was about to fall right on top of her.

"Ooh!" Twilight grunted as Applejack pushed her out of the way just in time to prevent the pony from becoming a unicorn pizza. Eventually the rocks settled down and everyone was coughing from all the dust.

"Oh my!" said Applejack as the coughing settled, "Everypony okay?"

"Thanks to you I am," said Twilight, giving Applejack a friendly head nuzzle to say thank you.

"Eugh. Blech," Rarity retorted as her fur was covered in dust. She quickly shook about to clean it off, but got Pinkie dirty in the process.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!" Pinkie proposed, not caring she was all dirty.

"Let's not," said Mario as he helped Fluttershy to her hooves and breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Uh! This is why a girl always packs _extra_ accessories," said Rarity as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, "Oh _please_ tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this."

"Uh, think we got bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horseshoes," said Rainbow as she pointed towards the now large pile of dirt and rock blocking their path. Fluttershy just sighed sadly. She didn't need Rainbow's death glare to know this was her fault.

"Sorry," she said sadly.

"Aw, no big whoop, sugarcube," said Applejack with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Twilight added, "We'll just have to...climb over." Twilight gave a sigh.

"Not necessarily," said Mario as he walked up to the mess, "In my studies, hedgehogs can burrow while in their curled up state. One shortcut coming right up." Mario began to spin about to charge up.

"No!" Twilight protested and made him uncurl and land on his stomach, "It's too risky!"

"I can find a stable spot!" Mario protested.

"It's not worth the risk," Twilight shot back. Mario could feel his temper reaching it's limit.

"Whatever," he muttered as they began to climb over the hill. Fluttershy was in the back with Rainbow hovering over her. It seemed that every time Fluttershy slipped and whimpered, Rainbow would just roll her eyes and grunt in annoyance. Mario had had enough.

"That _does it_!" Mario yelled angrily, " _I've had it up to here with your attitude Rainbow Dash! If you're not going to help Fluttershy, then just go ahead of us!_ I'll make sure she gets over this hill in one piece." Rainbow just kept glaring before she did fly ahead of them. Things were fairly quiet after that once they reached the top. Twilight had already gotten to the bottom as they other ponies carefully made their way down. Mario held Fluttershy by the side so he could keep her from sliding down if she lost her footing. Fluttershy did slip, but she slid down too fast for Mario to hold her back and came sliding down with her. They collided with Rarity and then Applejack before crashing at the bottom of the hill.

"Wha! Wha..." Applejack spluttered.

"My apologies," said Rarity.

"Not _your_ fault," said Rainbow, glaring at Fluttershy again, who simply whimpered sadly.

"GRRR!" Mario growled at Rainbow as she flew over to Twilight with a sigh.

"Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?" Rainbow asked again in annoyance.

"We're about to find out," Twilight answered, "We're here," There before them was a large cave where the dragon was apparently sleeping in. Twilight looked afraid but her fear was soon replaced with a face of determination.

"Rainbow Dash, use your wings to clear the smoke," Twilight instructed.

"Mm-hmm," Rainbow replied.

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon in case things get a little hairy in there," Twilight said next. Pinkie and Rarity exchanged some smiles when Pinkie zipped away and started squeaking a ribbon chicken in her mouth. Rarity just made a face that said "okay..." and Twilight just looked a bit stunned before recomposing herself.

"Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack," Twilight continued as Applejack bucked two apples into a nearby tree trunk for practice, "But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy and Mario will do what they need to do to wake him up, and between the three of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" Fluttershy just ducked and trembled fearfully while the other ponies gave their confirmation that they were ready to go.

"Okay then, we're goin' in," said Twilight as she headed right into the cave she was about a few yards inside when she asked, "So, what _is_ the best way to wake up a dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Mario?" She turned to see that neither of them had followed.

"Oh come on!" Twilight retorted annoyed as she found Mario trying to get Fluttershy to come, but the poor Pegasus had buried her head into some of the dirt and wouldn't move.

"Come on!" Twilight grunted as she tried to push Fluttershy forward, "We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke!" One by one the other mares lined up behind Fluttershy to make her move forward, but she held her ground. Pinkie was the last to get behind everypony, but all she did was laugh and hugged Applejack, who was at the back of the line.

"I...I...I can't go in the cave," said Fluttershy sadly.

"UGH!" All the ponies behind her groaned and fell into their backs.

"Oh great," Rainbow grumbled, "She's scared of _caves_ now, too."

"I'm not scared of caves," said Fluttershy, "I'm scared of..." The last word was mumbled so softly that no pony could hear her.

"What's that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I'm scared of..." Fluttershy still could say that last word.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy blurted out. Then the dragon gave another snore and blasted the seven ponies with smoke. Pinkie squealed as the smoke made them all cough. Once it cleared, Fluttershy was hiding behind Applejack again.

"But Fluttershy," said Twilight, "You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals."

"Yes, but they are not _dragons_ ," said Fluttershy.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow retorted indignantly, "We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing."

"Rainbow actually had a decent point...for once," Mario added, not hiding his sarcasm.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon," said Fluttershy.

"Spike is a dragon," Pinkie pointed out from behind her, "You're not scared of him."

"That is true," said Mario in agreement.

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown up dragon!" The dragon gave a loud snore. Fluttershy whimpered as she shuddered low to the ground.

"But if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we all came up here?" Twilight asked.

"I was afraid to," said Fluttershy sadly.

"Ugh!" Rainbow just groaned again. Mario felt his temper reach its limit.

"All of us are scared of that dragon," said Applejack sympathetically, preventing Mario from speaking at the moment.

"I'm not," Rainbow said smugly, earning plenty of death glares.

" _Almost_ all of us are scared of that dragon," Applejack continued, "but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and Mario, and show them what you're made of." Fluttershy just stood a bit, but lowered her head sadly.

"I-I-I just...can't," said Fluttershy and walked sadly away.

"Oh Fluttershy," said Twilight quietly as Fluttershy disappeared. Mario just walked forward a bit to watch Fluttershy disappear in the horizon.

"Hmph," said Mario definitively, "I don't blame her one bit for walking away."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked as the others gave him puzzled looks.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, no pony would listen to her," said Mario, "I found out that Fluttershy was in the park before us. She tried to tell Pinkie and Rainbow about the smoke and was ignored every time!" Pinkie just looked ashamed and Rainbow just rolled her eyes at him.

"She wasn't afraid to tell you about being scared of dragons, Twilight," Mario added sternly, "You were too busy discussing your brilliant plan and reading a map to listen to her either. You all ignored her when she was trying to speak. I'll take some the blame for that too since I didn't know about this until later. But my point is that speaking up isn't one of Fluttershy's strengths, but that doesn't give any pony the right to ignore her or tune her out!" The other ponies looked down at the ground in agreement. Rainbow didn't seem to care.

" _AS FOR_ _ **YOU!**_ _"_ thundered Mario and pointing a hoof at Rainbow, " _You've been worse! Not only did you ignore her, but you've been grumbling and complaining about her all day! Treating her like she's nothing but a burden to the rest of us! I know for a fact you've known her far longer than the rest of us and if_ _ **this**_ _is how you've been treating her all these years, it's no wonder she's got no confidence in herself! Some element of loyalty you are!"_ Rainbow was taken aback by Mario's harsh words and just looked away without saying another word. Mario just breathed loudly. His anger still livid as Twilight walked up to him.

"Look, we can discuss this and apologize to Fluttershy later," said Twilight, "Right now, we still have to figure out how to deal with that dragon. Mario, can you calm down enough to help me try to persuade him to leave? You're the only one besides Fluttershy who has studied Dragon dialect." Mario just released a long breath.

"Okay," he said calmly. Twilight gave him a smile as they headed into the cave together.

"We're goin' in," said Twilight, "He...probably just doesn't realize what he's doing...right?" The other ponies just agreed nervously as they stuck their heads in from outside before disappearing.

"Love that moral support," Mario muttered as they reached their target. The dragon was definitely huge and Rarity had been on point about it using a huge collection of jewels as its nest.

"Mr. Dragon," said Twilight gently. Her only response was a rumble from him.

"Excuse me," Twilight tried again, but all she got was another rumble.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and hey-bacy!" Mario tried, earning a indifferent look from Twilight. Mario just smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Dragon," said Twilight a little more firmly. The dragon rumbled again as he opened his eyes and just looked at the two.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Twilight, "Please allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight..." Then the Dragon gave a loud yawn. Twilight and Mario cringed in disgust.

"Ew...where's a breath mint when you need one," Mario muttered as he held his nose.

"Augh! Puh! Sparkle," Twilight continued, covering her nose until the stench subsided, "and my friends and I are residents in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do, you send out a terrible cloud of smoke." The dragon just snorted, releasing more smoke on both Twilight and Mario, making them both cough.

"Equestria simply cannot survive a hundred years in a dark haze," Mario continued for Twilight once the smoke had settled, "You understand, don't you?" The dragon simply sat up and gave a loud yawn and a stretch.

"So you'll find another place to sleep?" Twilight asked hopefully. The dragon then laid back down with a loud thump and snorted again, covering the two ponies with smoke. Then it sent another blast that covered the other ponies in smoke. Everyone was in a coughing fit as Twilight and Mario found their way out. Well, Twilight only came out.

"Where's Mario?" Twilight asked.

"Alright listen up," said Mario sternly from inside the cave, "We tried to be nice to you about this, but nobody ignores _me or my friends_! You're causing smoke and we're not going to suffer from it just because you need your beauty sleep. So get off your big pile of scales and go sleep somewhere else! You hear me!" The other ponies were stunned at how assertive Mario was.

"Now that's persuasion!" Rainbow said impressed.

BURP! The cave then light up.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mario walked out with an indignant look on his face. The five ponies cringed when they saw Mario. He looked like he had fallen on top of someone's rotisserie grill.

"You girls mind if I smoke?" he asked bluntly as he stood before them.

"Actually, smoking is very bad for your health," Pinkie replied, "especially second hand smoke, which can cause..."

"I WAS BEING _SARCASTIC_!" Mario bellowed at the top of his lungs when another blast of smoke hit them, sending them into coughing fits again.

"So much for...persuading him," Rainbow coughed as the smoke settled.

"Now what?" Applejack asked as Rarity cleared her throat.

"Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me," said Rarity as she entered the cave and went right up to the dragon. She cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry to interrupt. But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what _handsome scale_ s you have. And those have to be hidden away in some _silly_ cave for a hundred years?" The dragon began to flex it scales and grin to himself, clearly charmed at Rarity's words. As Rarity spoke, she began to walk about the jewels and started putting some of them on.

"Personally, _I_ think you should skip the snoozing and be out _there, showing_ them off," Rarity continued. The dragon stood tall, feeling persuaded to do so.

"I would be _more_ than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone." Rarity ruined the moment as the Dragon growled and pulled all his jewels away from her. Rarity screamed as the dragon appeared to try and swipe her as she dashed away. When she took off, all the jewels she was wearing were left behind and he grabbed them with his large claw.

Back outside, Rarity was most upset as she leaned against a large rock.

"I was _this_ close to getting that diamond," she fumed.

"You mean...getting rid of that _dragon_?" Twilight retorted indignantly as Mario glared at her.

"Oh, yeah...sure," said Rarity passively. Mario just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. Then Pinkie appeared wearing a combination of a birthday package, balloons, and a horn in her mouth.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack exclaimed at the sight. Pinkie just blew her horn again.

"Darling, you look ridiculous," Rarity added.

"Exactly!" said Pinkie, "Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side!" Pinkie bounced her way inside. It was only seconds later...

CRASH!

Pinkie than limped out, balloons popped, package damaged, and even her horn was busted.

"Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh," said Pinkie sheepishly, "or sharing."

"All right, that's it," said Rainbow angrily, "We tried persuasion, aggressive negotiation, charm, and whatever it is Pinkie does..." Pinkie just blew her busted horn.

"...it's time to stop wasting time!" Rainbow concluded, "I'm going in!" Rainbow then flew quickly inside the cave.

"Rainbow, no!" Twilight called out.

"Get back here!" Mario yelled, but their cries fell on deaf ears. Rainbow zoomed right up the dragon.

"Get! Out!" Rainbow shouted and kicked the dragon square in the nose. The dragon woke up, gave a light sneeze and growled at Rainbow. Rainbow's determination melted faster than a scoop of ice cream in summer time.

"Heh. Sorry," said Rainbow sheepishly. The dragon roared sending Rainbow flying backwards at high speed curled up into a ball.

"Who-o-o-o-a!"

STRIKE!

And she ten-pined everypony outside the cave. Sadly Mario was the headpin. They all got up, feeling rather dazed until they saw the giant dragon above them. The dragon roared and everyone just screamed as they hugged each other in terror. The dragon then gave another roar, sending a fast current of smoke at them.

"No!" Mario cried out and tried to raise a shield to block the gust, but he was too late. He and everyone else was sent colliding with a nearby rock crag. The impact was so strong that the crag fell apart, revealing Fluttershy hiding behind it. Apparently she hadn't gone back home at all, but rather just went somewhere to hide. Once she saw her hiding place was destroyed, she looked in shock. First she saw the Dragon, who was glaring at her and the rest of the ponies. Then she saw her friends, who were all dazed and bemused as they gave a loud moan from the attack. Then Fluttershy felt something inside of her burning inside of her.

Fluttershy was angry.

"How dare you," she said in her usual tone, but then her voice got louder and her face grew stern as she rose into the air, "How DARE you!" Fluttershy then flew right up the dragons nose and landed on it.

"Listen here, mister," she said sternly as she got into the dragon's right eye and stared into it, "Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do _not! Hurt! My! Friends!_ You got that?" Her tone was so stern that all the dragon could say to reply was a whimper and he cowered back at her stern glare. The other ponies, who had recovered somewhat, were in shock at seeing Fluttershy so assertive.

"Well?" Fluttershy demanded, wanting an explanation as she hovered above him like a mother scolding a child.

"But that rainbow one kicked me," the dragon protested feebly. Rainbow just smiled to herself and nodded.

"And I'm very sorry about that," said Fluttershy, leaving Rainbow stunned, "But you're bigger then she is and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I-"

"Don't you "but I" me, mister," said Fluttershy, going into full mother mode on him and continuing to stare him down, "Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, _what_ do you have to say for yourself?" All the dragon could do was whimper and he began to cry. The other ponies just watched Fluttershy in amazement. They didn't seem to mind getting wet by the dragon's tears. Pinkie somehow pulled out a umbrella hat for her head.

"There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision," said Fluttershy as she made her way back down to the ground, "Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." The other ponies cheered as Fluttershy landed as they gathered around her.

"You did it!" said Twilight, "I knew you could do it!"

"Bravo Fluttershy, bravo!" said Mario, clapping his fore-hooves for her. It was then the dragon made his way out of the cave and flew away to find a new place to sleep. With their mission complete, they returned home. But not before giving Fluttershy an apology. While Rainbow denied it, she did shed a tear or two apologizing herself. Apologies were exchanged between Mario and Rainbow and all was good between the seven ponies once more.

Back at the library, Angel was still giving Spike a hard time as the dragon continued to chase the bunny about.

"I said come back here!" Spike snapped and finally grabbed Angel by the foot, "Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things." As Spike dangled Angel by the foot, he squirmed constantly to try and get away.

"Spike," Twilight called out with Mario at her side, "take a letter."

"With pleasure," said Spike with a sigh as he dropped Angel on his head.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight recited aloud,

" _We are happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and it was our good friend Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught us to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears._

 _Always your faithful students,  
Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star." _

"Twilight! Mario!" Applejack called out from outside as Twilight finished reciting the letter. She and Mario opened the nearby window to find Rainbow bouncing her ball on her head again.

"You gotta see this!" Applejack called again, "She's just five away from a new pony record."

"Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..."

"ROAR!"

"Dragon!" Rainbow shouted in fright, lost her ball, and with the sound of a goat bleat, played dead. They all laughed and Mario snapped a picture of Rainbow in her frightened state.

"I captured a Podak moment!" he shouted as they continued to laugh. Rainbow then rose to her feet in panic.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked as she panted, "That awful dragon is back!" Pinkie came up to her and gave her another roar. Rainbow then realized she had been tricked.

"Pinkie pie, you scared me!" Rainbow retorted and then realized what she had just said, "I mean, uh, you...broke my concentration." Fluttershy then hovered above her.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy as she gave the blue Pegasus a pat on the back, "Not everypony can be as brave as me." Rainbow snorted as she blew a falling leaf away from her. That leaf floated and landed right on Fluttershy's back end.

"EEP!" Fluttershy screamed, made a goat bleat, and was now playing dead once again. The other ponies just laughed. They loved Fluttershy. No matter how high-sprung or timid she was, they knew she could be brave when it mattered the most.

Besides, Mario had plenty of green and white mushrooms to revive her.

 **In case you don't get this joke. Farrah Fawcett was one of the original members of the TV show,** ** _Charlie's Angels._** **She was also a blonde. Applejack has a blonde mane.**

 **Sorry if Mario seemed a bit short tempered, but when I first saw this episode, I hated how rude and insensitive Rainbow Dash was to Fluttershy's timid nature. Somepony needed to put Rainbow's attitude in check.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	9. Look Before You Sleep

Look Before You Sleep

 _Pony's Log Number 108: I know they say opposite personalities are suppose to work well together, but when they clash...it's a war..._

What started out as a clear blue sunny day was soon turned into a large collection of dark grey clouds. The weather pegasi were hard at work bringing over a much needed rain storm to Ponyville. Ponies on the ground were gathering as many loose and torn branches from the trees to prevent any damages or safety risks as the storm made its way through the town. Applejack and Rarity were working together to clear out some nearby trees. At least they were supposed to. For the moment, Rarity seemed to be trimming and mending some of the broken and torn branches. She even trimmed some of the leaves into the shapes of ponies doing majestic poses.

"Hmm. Haa! Perfect," said Rarity, satisfied with her work until Applejack lassoed the branch and tore it down, ruining all her hard work.

"Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity," said Applejack annoyingly, "Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin?"

"Somepony has to," said Rarity indignantly, "You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack." Rarity tilted her head to the ground that was now loaded with torn twigs and branches.

"Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony." Rarity just huffed as the Pegasus ponies above her continued to fill the sky with more and more dark rain clouds.

"I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day," Rarity remarked. Applejack just sighed and she continued to work.

"Think more practical-like, will ya?" Applejack replied, "They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it all." It was just than the rain began to come down.

"Oh no!" Rarity exclaimed, "My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!"

"Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already," Applejack pointed out, but Rarity was pacing about trying to minimize the amount of water hitting her mane. But the rain just began to fall faster and in large drops.

"Oh! Ah! Oh! Ph!" Rarity squirmed, "It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!" Applejack just watched her for a moment before she noticed a nearby picnic table.

"Uh, there," Applejack pointed out the table to Rarity, "Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things." Rarity raced towards the picnic table and was about to duck under it when she found that underneath the table was a huge puddle of mud.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Rarity panted.

"What now?" Applejack asked as she walked over to her.

"I prefer not to get my hooves muddy," said Rarity.

"Guh," Applejack groaned aloud, "There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so."

"Well, how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose," Rarity retorted with a scowl as she turned to face the orange pony.

"Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha," Applejack replied irritably. Rarity gave a definitive laugh.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Rarity answered.

"Does so," said Applejack.

"Does not," Rarity retorted.

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so infinity. Hah!" Applejack shot out, leaning forward.

"Does no infinity plus one. Heh!" Rarity retorted, leaning forward and made Applejack back away, "What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?" The two friends glared at each other.

"I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first," said Applejack.

"Oh the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something _you_ will regret first," said Rarity.

"I'm not sayin' anything," Applejack replied in a definitive tone.

"Nor am I," said Rarity in the same tone.

"Y'all just be on yer way, then," Applejack said firmly.

"After you!" Rarity added as they glared at each other and slowly backed away from each other.

KA-BOOM!

Just then a loud crack of thunder hit the sky, sending both ponies into each other's fore-legs as they trembled fearfully.

"Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter," said Rarity nervously.

"Uh-huh, perhaps we should," added Applejack, "and fast." The two continued to hold each other fearfully as the rain around them continued to fall.

(theme song)

The rain quickly picked up its pace, as well as the winds, and Applejack had ducked under the picnic table to try and keep dry.

"Heh," she chuckled, "Nice and dry under here, sorta." That was when she noticed that her hooves were covered in thick mud. Rarity had decided to stay out in the open trying to find a better, or at least cleaner, shelter.

"Oh! Unacceptable," said Rarity as her efforts proved futile. That was when she heard something faint in the distance.

"Applejack! Rarity!" the voice called out as it grew louder, "Applejack! Rarity!" Rarity turned to see that it was Twilight calling out to them. Her door was open as she stood outside of the library and her home.

"Come inside girls, quick," Twilight told them. Applejack and Rarity wasted no time heading towards Twilight. Along the way in the distance was a small house that nearly stood just a few steps away from the library. Such a background house shouldn't matter, but this one had some importance, even if it was ignored by both girls.

That was Mario's house.

Getting back on track, Rarity wasted no time rushing inside when Applejack came to a stop outside the door.

"Whoa, nelly," Applejack said with concern, "Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?"

"It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like Mario and I do," said Twilight proudly, "Come on in."

"Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation," said Rarity gratefully.

"Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality," said Applejack as she made her way inside, until Rarity held up a fore-hoof to stop her from going past the welcome mat.

"Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?" Rarity said plainly. Applejack looked at her hooves and remembered that they were full of mud. She even made some hoof prints as she walked inside. While it would be considered rude to walk about someone else's home with muddy hooves, being told by Rarity to wash up clearly rubbed the orange pony's mane the wrong way.

"If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today," Applejack grumbled as she went to wash off her hooves, "I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do."

"Some storm, huh," Twilight asked cheerfully as she spoke to Rarity, "The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home."

"It may indeed be a problem," said Rarity as she noticed the heavy rain outside.

"Well, you're welcome to stay if need be," said Twilight, "Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. Mario is busy working on his first book at his home, a collection of short stories I believe."

"What kind of stories if I might ask?" Rarity wondered curiously.

"I think they had to do with talking locomotives or something," said Twilight, "but the stories have lessons on friendship and teamwork in them. I'm home all alone tonight," Twilight then gasped excitedly, "You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those."

"Oh! Uh, goodness," said Rarity uncertainly with a nervous laugh. She had nothing against the idea of a slumber party with Twilight at all. It was more over a certain orange pony that kind of made the idea less appealing, "Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. Ah silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night - with Applejack." Rarity looked out the window and Applejack used Twilight's garden hose to wash her hooves off, but Applejack ended up having trouble getting the water to flow, even spraying her face before she got the hose to cooperate with her. Twilight didn't seem to be listening as she searched her shelves and presented Rarity with a book.

" _Slumber 101: All you've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid To Ask_ ," Rarity read aloud.

"My own personal copy," said Twilight excitedly, "it's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great." Twilight clapped her hooves excitedly. Rarity just gave a sheepish smile as she glanced at Applejack outside.

"Yes, uh, great," said Rarity with a nervous laugh.

It wasn't much longer before Applejack arrived inside, her hooves still wet but now sparkly clean. She was feeling pleased with herself until she gasped at what she saw before her. Apparently Rarity and Twilight were sitting on some pillows plastering some sort of mint green goop on each other's faces.

"What in tarnation..." Applejack exclaimed, "Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces?"

"Silly!" Rarity retorted snootily, "This is called a mud _mask_. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion.

"We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee!" Twilight squealed with delight, "We have to do it. It says so in this book." Twilight then used her magic to bring the book towards Applejack.

" _Slumber 101: Everything You..._ " Applejack suddenly felt a bit pale. As with Rarity, she had nothing against slumber parties or having one with Twilight. It was more over being stuck with Rarity. However, one could argue at the moment the idea of a facial was clearly out of Applejack's comfort zone and her mind was screaming at her to run.

"Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time," Applejack said sheepishly, but being the element of honestly did make finding an excuse to leave rather difficult, "I gotta skiddadle on home quick. I'm powerful late, for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh g-night." Applejack made a dash for the door when.

KA-BOOM!

Applejack cried out and zipped right back to her spot in the room.

"Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell," Applejack conceded reluctantly. Then Rarity threw a huge glop of cosmetic mud at Applejack's face. The mud splashed all over it as Rarity spread the goop about.

"Hurray slumber party!" Twilight cheered for joy as Rarity set two cucumber slices over Applejack's eyes.

"Blahch," Applejack spluttered, "What in the world is this for?" Rarity sighed.

"To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course," Rarity said as a matter of fact.

"Puffiness-schmuffiness!" Applejack huffed as she collected both cucumber slices with her tongue and ate them, "That's good eatin'!" Rarity just glared as Applejack chewed loudly.

"Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting?" Twilight continued, not even noticing the tension building between the two, "We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun."

"Did you hear that Applejack?" Rarity asked innocently, "You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, _would you_?" Rarity was clearly trying to make Applejack feel guilty, but the orange pony was having none of it.

"Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon?" Applejack shot back, not afraid to stoop to her level.

"So do we have an agreement?" Rarity asked plainly.

"You betcha," said Applejack as she spit on her hoof and held it out for a hoofshake. While such a motion may have been the norm for her family, Rarity was utterly disgusted.

"Oh! Gross!" Rarity replied at the spit covered hoof, "You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude." Applejack took offense.

"You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves," Applejack answered irritably.

"Fortunately, I can get along with anypony," said Rarity indignantly, "no matter how difficult _she_ maybe."

"Oh yeah?" Applejack glared, "Well, I'm the "get-alongin-est" pony you're ever gonna meet."

"That's not even a word," Rarity pointed out.

This is true. It's even marked as a...but I'm staying out of this...

The two mares just glared until Twilight appeared above them and pull them both into a group hug.

"This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!" said Twilight excitedly, still too excited to see the growing tension between her two best friends.

"Yay," Applejack and Rarity said together with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

As the winds and rain began to howl long into the night, the three girls were continuing with their makeover session.

"So, how are you getting along there, Applejack?" Rarity asked smugly. All three girls had put rollers into their manes and tails. While Twilight was enjoying it, Applejack was hunched low to ground feeling miserable.

"Just fine, Rarity," Applejack answered, not hiding her irritation.

"This is so awesome!" Twilight giggled as she headed over to her own personal checklist and slumber book, "Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?" Twilight had used her magic to remove all the curlers out of their manes and tails, much to Applejack's relief.

"Me!" Applejack volunteered, "I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo!" Applejack moved her fore-hooves in front of her to emphasize the spookiness. "I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one?" Rarity just glared, knowing Applejack was referencing her.

"Never heard of it," Rarity replied quickly, "but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated everypony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo!" Now it was Rarity turn to wave her fore-hooves about and Applejack just looked irritated.

"That's not a real story," said Applejack, "You made it up."

"It's a ghost story," Rarity said smugly, "they're _all_ made up." That was when there was another clash of thunder was heard and all the lights went off. Twilight then reappeared between them holding a green lantern loaded with fireflies inside. The green light made her look very ominous.

"I've got one!" she said cheerfully before changing her tone to something more spooky, "This story is called _The Legend of the Headless Horse_..." The thunder clashed again, putting Applejack and Rarity on edge, "It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one..." Another thunder clash appeared, showing the howling rain and the outside of the tree house, as well as a familiar home on its left. Applejack and Rarity were both trembling as Twilight neared the end of her ghost story.

"...and just when the last pony thought she was safe," Twilight continued in a low voice, "there, standing right behind her, just inches away was - _The Headless Horse!_ "

"GASP!" Applejack and Rarity said together before another thunder clash sent them screaming as Twilight reappeared with a blanket over her head to make her look headless. Applejack and Rarity screamed and held each other in terror. Twilight just smiled as she rushed back to her book and turned the lights back on.

"Ghost story, check," Twilight said aloud. Applejack and Rarity looked stunned until they realized they were holding each other and roughly pulled away. Twilight then reappeared between them.

"Now, who wants s'mores?" Twilight offered. Soon Applejack was standing near the fireplace roosting several marshmallows at once. At a nearby table, Rarity was showing Twilight how to make the perfect s'more. Apparently Twilight had never made one before, even admitting that Mario had tried to teach her, but she had turned him down to study.

"Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate," Rarity explained, "and be sure it's centered - that's critical - and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. Ta-da!" Rarity gave a satisfied laugh.

"Ooo!" said Twilight clearly impressed. Applejack was more annoyed at the orderly display of what was supposed to be a camping style snack.

"Nah, ya just eat 'em," said Applejack and shoved the whole thing in her mouth, munching it loudly and a little sloppily, "Mmm-mmm!" Rarity just looked annoyed until Applejack gave a loud belch.

"You could at least say excuse me," said Rarity with a sigh.

"Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me," Applejack replied before she tilted her head towards Rarity and giving her a smug look, "pardon." Twilight just headed over to her book.

"S'mores, check," said Twilight, "Now the next item of fun we have to do is: Truth or Dare."

"I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change," Rarity proposed.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack challenged, "Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail for a change."

"I think the truth of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to details," Rarity retorted now glaring at Applejack.

"And I think the truth is somepony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done," Applejack replied, returning Rarity's glare. Twilight just watched the two going at it. Feeling a bit worried that the two were going to start a fight, she quickly looked at her book again.

"Uh, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work," Twilight pointed out as the flipped through the pages of her book, "You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever anypony dares you to do." Applejack and Rarity looked at each other when Applejack got an idea.

"I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again," said Applejack and Rarity gasped.

"You have to," said Twilight, "It's the rule."

"Hah!" Applejack laughed loudly.

"Fine!" said Rarity with her nose in the air as she stepped outside. Applejack snickered as she heard Rarity cry outside. The orange pony couldn't help but laugh as Rarity returned, her curly mane was now wet and straight. She was also shivering since the rain water was very cold.

"Okay, I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacy outfit," Rarity proposed as she walked up to the orange pony. Now it was Applejack turn to gasp before she grumbled and found a light blue princess dress, hat, and ribbons to boot. She continued to give an icy glare to Rarity once she had come back.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Very," Rarity smirked.

"Um, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight wondered curiously.

"I dare ya to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town," Applejack challenged, ignoring Twilight's question.

"I dare you _not_ to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town," Rarity retorted. Now the two ponies were face to face.

"I dare ya not to comb your mane a hundred times!"

"And I dare you to comb yours just _once_!"

"Uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on," said Twilight, realizing that this game wasn't going as planned, "Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight?" By now Applejack was out of the dress, and Rarity mane was dry and back into its curly style.

"Oh, please," said Rarity with an eye roll, "I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude." It was then a pillow hit Rarity in the face. That was all she needed to set her manners aside and a fierce determined glare appeared on her face.

"Oh. It. Is. ON!" Rarity said darkly as she grabbed a pillow with her mouth and threw it at Applejack, who got one right in the face. Applejack then bucked three pillows right at Rarity and they hit her in the face one after another. (Can you see the 100, 200, and 400 figures rising above her head with each hit?). Rarity narrowed her brow as she sent several pillows at Applejack. Applejack grabbed one of them and sent three pillows at once using a lasso. Rarity glared as she used her magic to freeze the three pillows in motion and held them along side of her before sending them back at high speed. Applejack returned fire. Soon pillows were zipping back and forth between them. Twilight just looked puzzled until she figured it out.

"Oh, I get it!" Twilight exclaimed, "Pillow, fight! Fun! UGH!" Twilight was soon pelted in the head by not just one, but two pillows. She ended up in a pile of them as she popped her head out of them feeling rather woozy.

"Ah, Uh, girls?" she said wearily, "Maybe we should take it down a notch?"

"I will if she will," Applejack called out as she sent out one pillow and dodged another. Rarity gasped as she barely missed getting hit.

"She started it," Rarity accused and their one on one battle continued until Twilight was buried in a mountain of pillows. Twilight rose out of the pile and spit out some leftover feathers out of her mouth.

"Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep?" Twilight proposed. While there wasn't an answer, the two girls soon complied...bitterly. Within a few minutes, Twilight was asleep in her own bed. Across from her bed was a second bed set up for both Rarity and Applejack since Twilight only had one extra bed. Neither girl was willing to share it quietly.

"Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed," Rarity warned on her end of the bed.

"My hooves ain't muddy," said Applejack indignantly from her end of the bed.

"They were," Rarity retorted, "There might still be a little on them."

"There ain't. See?" said Applejack as she turned to face Rarity and shoved a fore-hoof in her face.

"Eww!" Rarity groaned and leaned away from it. She turned away angrily and claimed the entire blanket for herself.

"Now who's bein' inconsiderate?" Applejack shot back as she took the entire blanket and wrapped herself into it like a burrito. Rarity groaned as she got out of the bed and pulled the blanket off of Applejack.

"I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right," Rarity told her, "Get up!"

"Hey!" Applejack grumbled as she was forced to get up and Rarity carefully set the blanket properly on the bed. Applejack just glared and went to get back in.

"Ah ah ah!" Rarity stopped her, "You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this." Rarity climbed in from the top of her pillow.

"Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah," Rarity murmured as she snaked her way down into the blanket and snuggled into it contently. She closed her eyes to relax and sleep. Applejack just looked at her with a bored look.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo!" Applejack called out as she jumped high into the air and body slammed into the bed. She sent Rarity flying out and Applejack got the entire blanket to herself.

"Hey!" Rarity called out.

"Ah," said Applejack as she relaxed on the bed.

"You did that on purpose," Rarity accused.

"Um, yeah?" Applejack admitted shamelessly.

"Get up so I can fix it again," Rarity ordered.

"Can't hear ya, I'm asleep," Applejack replied and tried to snore.

"M-mmm!" Rarity replied as she tried to get Applejack to move.

"I ain't budgin'," Applejack retorted stubbornly.

"You will if you want any blankets," Rarity replied as she pulled the blanket off of the orange pony.

"Give it back!" Applejack demanded angrily.

"I will not!" said Rarity, her voice muffled with the blanket in her mouth.

"Yes you will!" said Applejack as she grabbed the other end with her mouth and they were playing tug of war for it.

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled. Apparently, she hadn't been clueless to their arguing and was now very upset as she showed them the slumber book, "It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off!" The two girls just looked at the book before glaring at each other.

"I've been tryin' my darndest to get along," Applejack retorted.

"No, it is I who have been trying _my_ best," Rarity said angrily.

"No, it was me!"

"No, it was I!"

"Me!"

"I!"

" _I_ hope you're happy, both of you," Twilight said angrily, "You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight...I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?" It was just then a large bolt of lightning struck a nearby tall but skinny tree, damaging it near the top end, frightening Twilight.

"Sorry I asked," she said meekly as she hid her nose into her pillow. The three girls soon turned their heads to see the tree. They gasped as they saw the burned top of the tree was leaning dangerously forward and could tumble onto the top of a house on the right side of Twilight's home.

"Ya see?" Applejack called out, "That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy them up!" Rarity looked rather stunned at being scolded.

"But I-"

"Outta my way, missy!" Applejack cut Rarity off, "Time's a-wastin'." Applejack opened the window and use her lasso to grab the top part of the tree and kept it from falling onto the roof of the other house.

"Wait! Stop! Don't!" Rarity shouted.

"No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin!" said Applejack with the rope in her mouth as she pulled the rope hard to make the tree fall the other way, "And that my friends, is what we call gettin' er done." But all Rarity and Twilight could do was cry out when...

CRASH!

The top of the tree came flying through the window into the bedroom, leaving Applejack dangling on the rope leading downstairs to the library. It also brought in some of the heavy rain and winds inside Twilight's bedroom.

"I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here," Rarity cried out.

"Well, ya shoulda tried harder," Applejack protested but soon sighed with guilt when she saw Twilight poke out of the tree branches, "I'm mighty sorry, Twilight."

"It's...well, it's not okay," said Twilight, trying to stay calm but couldn't hide the fact she was upset, "There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh...ah!" Twilight began to shuffle through her book. Applejack just looked around when she saw Rarity was cleaning up some items from the bookshelf that had fallen off from the sudden tree branch.

"What in tarnation are y'all doing over there?" Applejack asked loudly as the rain and the winds picked up and made it hard for anypony to hear her.

"Cleaning up this mess _somepony_ made," Rarity answered, "Who was that again? Oh right, that's you." Rarity continued to clean as Applejack just looked at her indignantly. trying to get the main tree branch out of the bedroom but she couldn't make it budge.

"We gotta do somethin'!" Applejack shouted over the winds.

" _Baking...BFFs...Brothers..._ " Twilight read aloud as she scrolled through her slumber book, "There's nothing in here about _branches_!" Applejack saw she was being ignored and headed back to Rarity.

"Rarity for pony's sake," Applejack grunted, "stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing!" Applejack rants fell on deaf ears as Rarity continued to clean up the bookshelf. Applejack was feeling frustrated.

"I said hussle over here and help me!" Applejack shouted louder but was ignored again. Finally Applejack knew what she had to do.

"Look, I'm sorry all right?" said Applejack.

"What was that?" said Rarity, the look on her face showing that she had been so focused that she hadn't heard the orange pony until that point. She hadn't been tuning Applejack out on purpose.

"I said I'm sorry!" Applejack repeated, "I shoulda listened to you when you said where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop being so dang fussy, pickin' up all the little things, and help me move the one big thing in here that really matters! Please!" Rarity just looked at the large tree branch nervously.

"Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky," Rarity protested feebly.

"Cosarnit! What the..." Applejack was about to snap when the quickly corrected herself, "...eh...you...I mean, yes, ickiness is often the side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help." Rarity hesitated a bit but then her face changed to that of determination.

"Oh. Let's do this," said Rarity. As the two discussed a new plan, Twilight was still shuffling through her slumber book.

"Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties," Twilight pointed out, "Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping?"

Twilight received no answer as Rarity made her horn glow and Applejack began to move the branch with all her strength. Then with a huge flash, the branch was broken down into several smaller branches. Many of them had cute mini sculptures on them. The rest of the branches had magically been removed minus a one piece of wood. Applejack was about to buck the thing clear into the next town when Rarity gave her a glare. Applejack stopped and just lifted the branch with her mouth and let it drop easily to the ground before shutting the window tight. Rarity then looked at herself, her coat was coated in leaves and mud.

"U-ugh. Oh, I look awful," she said sadly. Fussy or not, Applejack didn't like seeing Rarity so glum. She then got an idea and grabbed some leftover cucumber slices and set them in her eyes.

"Better?" Applejack asked. Rarity then remembered what she said about mud having cosmetic purposes and smiled.

"Hmph, thanks," she said with a brave smile. She reached out a hoof to find the orange pony. Applejack shifted so Rarity knew she was there and the two shared a warm but muddy hug. Despite their little acheivement, Twilight was _still_ shuffling through her book when she saw some of the leftover mini sculptures.

"Oh, pretty!" said Twilight, "where did these come from? They were not in the book either..." She continued to search about until she was interrupted by knock on the door. Twilight rushed downstairs with Rarity and Applejack not too far behind. (and they were both now mysteriously clean again.) Twilight opened the door to see a mysterious figure appear wearing a drench coat and black fedora on his head. The thunder clashed behind him, giving him a menacing look.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" They all screamed.

"Calm down," said the voice as he stepped into the light, "It's just me."

"Mario!" the three girls all exclaimed.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" Twilight asked curiously, "In the middle of the thunderstorm for that matter?"

"I was about to turn in for the night when I saw the top of the tree fall into your bedroom," said Mario, "I would have been here sooner, but I fell down the stairs and knocked myself out for a bit. I'm okay, nothing hurt by my dignity. Clumsy me." Mario blushed a bit at that last part. The three girls just giggled.

"Well, thanks for checking up on us," said Rarity, "but aside from a little mud we're doing just fine."

"Just fine sugarcube," Applejack added in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see you girls in the morning," said Mario and turned to leave when Twilight then shut the door and held a hoof against it.

"You are not going anywhere, Mario," said Twilight with a sly smirk on her face, "According to my book here, you're considered an intruder."

"What?" said Mario as he looked at the book " _Slumber 101: when a pony of the opposite gender appears in the middle of your slumber party uninvited. You have the opportunity to take them hostage?!_ " Mario felt his face pale. The three girls closed in on him as he backed himself into a wall.

"Oh come on girls!" he protested, "I just came to check on you because I cared...can I leave...please... _mommy?_ "

Mario soon found himself in the middle of what was a very embarassing situation. Not only had the girls put rollers in his mane and tail, but they had also tied ribbons on his hooves and the end of his tail, and they had put far too much make up all over his face. Mario was not happy at all as he sat between Rarity and Twilight with a long face as they just laughed in the middle of their game of twenty questions.

"Is it bigger than a barn?" Applejack asked.

"Nope," Twilight laughed.

"It is smaller than a saddle?" Rarity guessed next.

"No!" Twilight laughed again, "Only three of your twenty questions left!"

"We're never gonna guess what you're thinkin' of," said Applejack with a sigh, "it could be anythin'."

"Oh I'm sure you criminal masterminds will figure it out," Mario said bluntly, feeling rather miserable.

"Well you do look absolutely stunning, darling," Rarity pointed out as Applejack and Twilight snickered.

"Thanks," said Mario in a deadpan tone, wondering how much longer he would have to endure this embarrassment.

"Are we getting warmer?" Rarity asked.

"Why? Is it too cold in here for you?" Twilight asked worried, "I can turn up the heat."

"She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses?" Applejack asked.

"Duh," said Mario when Twilight glared at him.

"You know we've got a pink princess dress that we could put on you," Twilight warned as Mario's eyes shrunk as they girls gave him sly smirks again.

"Mario stop talking now," he said quickly with a high-pitched squeak and the three giggled at his expense.

"Anyways, No," said Twilight, "And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left!" Applejack and Rarity just exchanged puzzled looks before looking at Twilight once more.

"Is it...a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars coming out of his eyes?" Applejack guessed.

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?" Rarity added as both girls looked at Twilight with hopeful eyes.

"That's it!" said Twilight.

"It is?" Applejack and Rarity said at once.

"No," said Twilight simply," It's that." Twilight pointed behind them to show that she was thinking about her telescope before speaking again. "But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together." Applejack and Rarity just looked at each other before they laughed.

"See?" Twilight continued, "We could have been having fun like this all along."

"If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety," Applejack pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, maybe she would have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy," Rarity retorted with her own smirk.

"Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie," Applejack said sincerely.

"Oh no," Rarity protested, "I'm sure I was much worse."

"That's kind of ya to say," said Applejack, "but I'm the one who's sorry."

"Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are," said Rarity.

"Ugh. Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The two ponies glared before they broke out laughing. They no longer cared about who was right anymore. Mario chuckled to himself.

 _I guess ponies never grow out of these kinds of silly fights,_ Mario thought, _I can't judge. Twilight and I have had our share of them over the years._ His thought was interrupted when Twilight got in between them and gave them a hug.

"I declare my first slumber party a success!" said Twilight as Applejack and Rarity high-hoofed each other and cheered.

"Have fun, check," said Twilight as she marked it off her list.

"It was even better with our "hostage"," Rarity added as they all laughed. Mario groaned loudly until the three girls surrounded him in a group hug.

"Thank you Mario!" they cooed and laughed happily.

"You're...welcome..." he said in defeat, but a small smile appeared on his face. He was thinking that maybe losing his pride and dignity might have been worth seeing them happy...

Maybe not...he wanted to forget this night _EVER_ happened.

Once the girls felt he had suffered him enough, they let him clean up his face, remove the ribbons and rollers, gave him a free s'more, and let him return home since the thunder had stopped outside. By morning, the rain had stopped completely and the three girls were still enjoying some fun party games with each other. At the moment, Rarity and Applejack were playing a team game where one was blindfolded and the other told them which way to go to get the goal. The main obstacle in the way was a fortress wall made out of several books. Rarity was in command while Applejack was blindfolded.

"Now take two steps to your left," said Rarity, "Uh, no, _my_ left."

"Whu, which is it? Whoa!" Applejack then crashed into the book fortress, but just chuckled as she got back up, "that mess is your fault, not mine."

"Sorry," Rarity laughed. Twilight just watched them laugh together before continuing her letter.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,"_ Twilight wrote.

" _It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all._

 _P.S. While I did learn this lesson on my own, I...did take Mario hostage during our slumber party when all he did was check up on me because he cared. Heh...despite that...I think you'll agree that I should share my lesson with him. So...you'll see both our names on this letter as usual._

Twilight chuckled sheepishly to herself, but figured she could rewrite that last part later when she got an idea.

"So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow?" Twilight proposed. Applejack and Rarity just exchanged looks before throwing two pillows at Twilight's face.

"Ugh, how about a week a from Thursday?" Twilight suggested, "Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now?"

Applejack and Rarity just smiled as the grey clouds broke apart to reveal the warm morning sun.

 **I had mentioned this before, but this is the first episode where Mario had a very little appearance in. Other episode will be like this too, but that's okay. It wouldn't be right for me to skip these episodes anyway.**

 **If you missed Mario, he'll have more screen time in the next episode.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	10. Bridle Gossip

Bridle Gossip

 _Pony's Log Number 109: It is one thing to judge a book by its critics, but it is another issue entirely when it gets blamed for things that go wrong..._

One morning Twilight, Spike, and Mario were heading into town after a nice walk in the park.

"Wow, what a gorgeous day!" said Twilight happily and Mario nodded in agreement as they walked side by side.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away," Spike pondered aloud as he looked into the sky.

"I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine," Twilight replied. But when they looked about the town, they found all the streets completely empty. Some ponies were shutting their windows and a little filly was quickly whisked back into their house by a nearly parent.

"What? Where is everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Good question," said Mario, not sure what to think of the empty streets either.

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Spike asked as they walked about the town.

"Not that I know of," said Twilight.

"Pinkie had me memorize every one of them," Mario added, "including all the birthday's, but I'll check my notes anyway." He pulled out a marked up calendar book and filpped through the pages to today's date using his magic, "Hmm...other than the half birthday of somepony named Silver Spoon...nothing today."

"Half birthday?" Twilight asked.

"That's Pinkie Pie for you," Mario replied as he made his book disappear, "She'll find any reason to schedule a party."

"Umm," Spike asked sheepishly as they passed by a shop where the windows were dark, "Does my breath stink?" He gave out a loud belch.

"Not more than usual," Twilight remarked.

"Yeah, I didn't need to give Twilight one of my revival mushrooms today," Mario added. The two chuckled as Spike just gave them both a glare. Then he grew fearful as another thought entered his head while they walked behind a water fountain.

"Is it...zombies?" Spike asked fearfully

"Uh...not very likely," said Twilight.

"Not likely...but possible?" Spike wondered.

"Psst!" The three froze when they heard the sound and look around just outside of Sugarcube corner. That was when a pink hoof appeared out of the upper opened door and gestured for them to follow it.

"Twilight! Spike! Mario!" said a voice. The three turned to see Pinkie whispering to them, "Come here! Come! Here! _Hurry_! Before she gets you!" While they didn't know what the deal was about, they quickly jumped over the lower half of the door and got inside. Things seemed rather quiet until a bright light flashed in their faces, making Mario and Twilight groan.

"Who?! The zombie pony?" Spike called out.

"Z-zombie pony?!" Pinkie answered since she was the one flashing the light at them.

"Spike! There are no zombie ponies," said Twilight.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?" Mario asked.

"I'm not alone in the dark," Pinkie replied. Instantly, the dark room lightened up a bit and Mario and Twilight gasped as they found themselves surrounded by their friends and Apple Bloom. Mario had spoken to the young filly a few times, but he never gotten the time to get to know her just yet.

"Okay then, what are you _all_ doing here in the dark?" Twilight asked.

"Is there some sort of danger in town or something?" Mario asked.

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack pointed out as the gestured a hoof at the window. There before them was a cloaked figure walking outside. They came to a stop in the middle of the road and began to dig some sort of hole into the ground. Twilight and Mario went to take a look, but were then bombarded by the rest of the girls from behind. Poor Mario was pushed so hard that his face smashed into the window. He glared discreetly before pulling his face off the glass and took a look. The cloaked figure turned and gave them a very mysterious glare. The ponies all gasped.

(theme song)

Mario and Twilight were taken aback a little by the stranger as Apple Bloom rushed over to them.

"Did you see her Twilight and Mario?" the young filly asked with a country accent like her sister's, "Did you see...Zecora?"

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name," Applejack scolded.

"Why? Is it a new taboo word or something?" Mario asked, not liking to see the young filly being scolded for what he deemed an innocent question.

"Well, Mario and I saw her glance this way..." Twilight replied, answering Apple Bloom's question.

"Glance _evilly_ this way," Pinkie retorted.

"...And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason," Twilight concluded.

"True," Mario added, "I mean...other than her cloak. I'm not seeing any reason to duck and cover."

"No good reason?" Applejack retorted as she pulled Apple Bloom close to her, "You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." Applejack shook poor Apple Bloom about to make her point, leaving the little filly very dizzy.

"D-d-did n-n-not!" Apple Bloom protested, feeling all shook up.

"So I swept her up and brought her here," Applejack continued, tossing the filly into her back.

"I walked here myself!" Apple Bloom remarked.

"For safe keepin'," Applejack finished, ignoring Apple Bloom's comments the entire time.

"Applejack, I'm not a baby!" Apple Bloom replied as she climbed off of her big sister, "I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora," Applejack shot back sternly. Mario was just shaking his head.

"Overprotective much?" he remarked. He felt sorry for Apple Bloom.

"She's mysterious," said Fluttershy, talking about Zecora.

"Sinister," Rainbow Dash added.

"And spooooky!" Pinkie said, adding an ominous tone to her voice. Mario and Twilight just groaned when they saw Zecora removed her cloak to reveal her face. The rest of the ponies gasped loudly.

"Will you cut that out?" said Twilight.

"What's the big deal if we see her face?" Mario added.

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!" Rarity called out.

"She's a zebra," Mario and Twilight said together firmly.

"A what?!" The rest of the ponies asked in surprise.

"A zebra," Twilight explained, "and her stripes aren't a fashion choice, Rarity, they're what she was born with." Rarity just groaned wearily and fainted.

"Born where?" Applejack asked, "I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept her."

"Well, she's probably not from here," Twilight answered, "and she's not a pony. Zebras come from a faraway land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?"

"That's just it, she lives in...the Everfree Forest!" said Applejack ominously.

THUNDER CLASH!

Everyone jumped. Apparently, Spike had climbed off of Twilight's back and sneaked into the Sugarcube Kitchen to help himself. He had knocked down a metal tray to the floor when he grabbed some snacks.

"Spike!" Mario and Twilight scolded.

"Uh, sorry," Spike called out from the kitchen.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural," Applejack explained, "The plants grow..."

"Animals care for themselves..." Fluttershy added.

"And the cloud move..." Rainbow added.

"All on their own!" Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow said together slowly. Rarity fainted once more.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil...stuff!" Pinkie added, "She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!"

"Oh please no!" Mario protested loudly.

"Here we go..." said Rainbow apathetically. Apparently, there was no stopping Pinkie from singing it.

 _She's an evil enchantress_  
 _She does evil dances_  
 _And if you look deep in her eyes_  
 _She'll put you in trances_  
 _Then what will she do?_  
 _She'll mix up an evil brew_  
 _Then she'll gobble you up_  
 _In a big tasty stew_  
 _Soooo... **Watch out!**_

Pinkie stood on a table on her hind legs with her fore-hooves high into the air, her chest rising and falling as she panted heavily before them.

"Wow. Catchy," said Mario and Twilight, not feeling that unimpressed.

"It's a work in progress," Pinkie replied, not noticing the sarcasm in their voices.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors," said Twilight, "Now tell me, what exactly have you actually _seen_ Zecora do?"

"Well..." Rainbow pondered, "Once a month, she comes into Ponyville."

" _Oooooh,_ " Twilight replied in a dramatic, but sarcastic tone.

" _So eeeevil!_ " Mario added in the same tone.

"Then, she _lurks_ by the stores," Rarity continued.

"Oh my," Twilight replied, keeping her tone.

"That fiend!" Mario added.

"And then, she digs at the ground," finished Fluttershy.

"Good gracious!" said Twilight.

"Oh what a world!" Mario added, pretending to mimic Steven Magnet, before they gave the others an indignant look. Apple Bloom was also standing between Twilight and Mario with the same face.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad?" Twilight asked, now talking normally, "Maybe she comes to town to visit?"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom replied in agreement, "Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly."

"Or make some new friends," Mario added.

"And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, _maybe_ she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?" Twilight suggested.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom agreed, "Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?"

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk," Applejack scolded. Apple Bloom took offense.

"I am a big pony!" Apple Bloom muttered bitterly, under her breath.

"Aside from Twilight, you're the only one," Mario whispered to her, helping the filly feel a little better that at least one pony was on her side. The other ponies seemed to be unconvinced to Twilight's logic and continued to argue.

"W-what about digging at the ground?" Rainbow pointed out, "You've got to admit that's weird."

"You poke the sprinkles on your cupcake, Rainbow," Mario retorted, "that's weird and yet none of us think you're evil!" Rainbow gave Mario an annoyed raspberry in reply.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy proposed and Pinkie started singing her song in the background. Mario looked rather annoyed.

"Anybody got a pillow?" he asked rhetorically.

"To block out the nonsense?" Apple Bloom proposed.

"No, to stuff into Pinkie's mouth, that song is driving me crazy!" Mario answered and only got an eye roll from Apple Bloom.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does," Twilight answered to Rainbow and Fluttershy's accusations, "And if _anypony_ here were actually _brave_ enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." Apple Bloom was near the door when she heard that.

"Well, _I'm_ brave enough," Apple Bloom retorted, "I'm gonna find out myself." Apple Bloom turned to leave when she felt someone tapped her back.

"I know what you're gonna do," said Mario sternly when Apple Bloom groaned. Mario then smiled.

"Count me in," Mario replied, lighting the filly's spirits, "These ponies need proof and together we can get it. Now come on before they see us." With that the two ponies left the shop, they had barely made it towards an abandoned cart when Zecora turned in their direction. Apple Bloom gasped as they hid behind the cart as quietly as they could. Apple Bloom wait until she heard the footsteps recede before peeking out.

"In order to follow her, we need to be as stealthy as possible," Mario whispered to her, "and light in our feet. How about you track her and I'll get us from one spot the next?"

"Think you can move fast enough?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Think you can handle the speed?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then climb on and don't let go," said Mario as he placed her on his back and they zipped from house to house made as they followed the Zebra out of town. Back at Sugarcube corner, the other ponies were still arguing.

"You ponies are being ridiculous!" Twilight snapped.

"Well, I heard that Zecora eats _hay_ ," Pinkie said sternly.

"Pinkie, _I_ eat hay, _you_ eat hay!" Twilight retorted indignantly. Pinkie just glared.

"Yeah, but I heard it's the _evil_ way she eats hay," Pinkie retorted back, unwilling to admit she was wrong.

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"The door's open," Fluttershy pointed out.

"She went outside!" Rarity exclaimed.

"And Zecora's still out there," said Rainbow.

"That silly lil' filly," Applejack sighed, "I told her to say put! W-wait just a dog-gone second! Where's Mario?"

"You don't think..." Pinkie wondered before Applejack snorted through her nostrils.

"Wait til I git my hooves on him!" said Applejack angrily before they made their way out of the shop to go find the two ponies.

"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom and/or Mario come back," Twilight instructed.

"Will do!" said Spike before Twilight went to catch up with the group.

It was a few minutes later that Zecora made her way into the Everfree forest. Mario and Apple Bloom had managed to successfully tail her from behind. They looked about as they saw the entrance into the forest. Apple Bloom felt very nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," said Mario to give the young filly some peace of mind, "I'll protect you." Apple Bloom looked down the path and stood tall as she and Mario bravely entered the forest. Despite Mario being next to her, Apple Bloom gulped nervously as they tailed Zecora from a few yards away. They had come to a stop after Mario had helped them get over a certain patch of blue flowers when they heard a familiar voice.

"Apple Bloom? Mario?" said the voice. Apple Bloom gasped as she and Mario froze.

"Oh, I'm so busted," said Mario before turning around to see Applejack and the rest of the ponies right behind them, standing in the middle of the blue flowers.

"You two get back here right now!" Applejack ordered.

"We're fine," Mario retorted, "I was looking out for her!" That was when Zecora turned around.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk!" she warned, "Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" The others minus Twilight just looked indignant.

"Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" Applejack shouted as she scooped up Apple Bloom into her back. The others, minus Twilight, Mario, and Apple Bloom, began to speak over each other to tell Zecora off.

"Oh brother," Twilight remarked with a sigh.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora chanted before disappearing.

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora!" said Rainbow as she flew next to Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Mario, "You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware." Apple Bloom and Mario glared.

"And you!" Applejack snapped at her little sister, "Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?"

"I...I..." Apple Bloom stuttered losing her courage as Applejack stared her down.

"Because you're being overprotective, unreasonable, and you don't listen to a word she..." Mario began to answer.

"As fer you!" Applejack snapped, cutting him off, "just who do ya think you are puttin' my little sister in danger like that? Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have put on the both of you?"

"Just like in my song!" Pinkie pointed out and began to sing again. Mario rolled his eyes.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Twilight pointed.

"Besides Applejack, do you really think I would have brought Apple Bloom out here if there really _was_ any danger?" Mario retorted in his defense, "Maybe we just wanted to get to the bottom of all this nonsense!" Applejack said nothing as she made her way through the blue flowers. Rainbow flew just above the flowers towards Twilight, but made eye contact with Mario as well, who was still standing outside the flower patch.

"Well, _that's_ interesting to hear coming from Mister and Miss Magic Pants themselves!" Rainbow remarked, pointing at Twilight's unicorn horn.

"Our magic, _real_ magic, comes from within," Twilight explains, "It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale." As Twilight spoke, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy just looked blankly at her. Rainbow flew behind the three ponies and started mock talking Twilight's words. In the end, they didn't even let Twilight finish before they all walked away.

"Just you wait, Twilight and Mario," Applejack warned, "You're gonna learn that some pony tales _are_ true."

"Hey, I'm all for believing in the impossible and the unexplained," Mario replied, "but I'm not sensing any threat here. I think you're wrong!"

"Just stay away from my sister or else!" Applejack shouted before she left with the rest of the ponies. Mario just shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, pitiful," Mario remarked once they were out of hearing range, "It's like they say: Fear of something you don't understand can cloud rational judgment and common sense."

"You can say that again," said Twilight, "Let's just get back the Library."

"Sure," said Mario as he made a large leap over the blue flowers. His jump was a tad short and he started kicking all fours of his legs. The momentum allowed him to hover for a few seconds to clear the flower patch and land safely on the other side.

"What kind of jump was that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Flutter jumping," Mario replied, "A new technique I've been working on, could be useful."

"Okay, but why would you use that now?" Twilight asked as she exited the flower patch.

"Those flowers make me _really_ nervous for some reason," said Mario. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Now whose being irrational?" Twilight asked.

"Very funny," Mario remarked as they made their way back to the Library.

Later that night, Twilight was trying to sleep in her bed, but everything that had been going on made sleeping for the poor unicorn rather difficult. In her dreams, the words she had heard from both Zecora and her friends haunted her mind.

" _She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances!" Pinkie chanted._

 _"Beware! Beware!" said Zecora._

 _"If you look deep into her eyes, she will put you in trances!" Pinkie continued._

 _"Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?!" said Rainbow._

 _"Wicked, wicked zebra!" said Rarity._

 _"...it's a curse!" Fluttershy remarked fearfully._

 _"Then what will she do?" Pinkie asked._

 _"Just you wait, Twilight and Mario," Applejack's words repeated once again," some pony tales really are true."_

 _"Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! So...watch out!" said Pinkie_ (Geez so much Pinkie...this really is a nightmare.)

 _Zecora continued to laugh menacingly._

Twilight tossed and turned all through the night. Then morning finally arrived and the rooster crowed. Twilight felt exhausted and even her mane was messy.

" _Ugh_...what a dream..." Twilight said sleepily as she got out of her bed, "Curses, schmurses." She then noticed her messy mane as she looked into her vanity mirror.

"Whoa! Maybe Zecora cursed my hair," Twilight chuckled and laughed nervously as she brushed her mane back into place. Then she gasped in shock. Her unicorn horn was now limp and covered in blue polka dots.

"Or she cursed my horn!" Twilight squeaked fearfully. She spent the rest of the morning trying to find a reason for the sudden change to her horn as well as the remedy. Mario was there as well to help her as books went flying off the shelves.

"No-no-no-no-no!" Twilight panicked, "None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?!"

"A curse!" Spike called out.

"I said a _real_ reason," Twilight retorted, "Something that points to something _real_."

"How about this one?" said Spike as he held out the book for Twilight to read the cover.

" _Supernaturals_?" Twilight real aloud, "Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are make-believe curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!" Mario looked indignant.

"What ever happened to not judging a book by its cover?" Mario asked her. Twilight just glared.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Mario," Twilight replied, "There has to be a logical explanation!"

"But what if you're wrong, Twilight?" said Spike, "What if this really is a-"

"Ah pfurse!" said a voice with a very strong lisp on their tone behind them.

"A purse?" said Spike in confusion, "How could it be a purse?" There before them was Pinkie, her tongue was swollen and covered in blue polka dots.

"Pinkie? What happened?" Twilight asked worried.

"Pee pah Zthecora!" Pinkie answered, spitting as she spoke, "Sthe put a cursthe on me!" Mario used a front magic shield to block the spit, but poor Spike got drenched.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" Spike retorted. Then they heard the sound of someone thumping outside Twilight's window. It was Rainbow.

THUD

"Ow...Oh! She's..."

THUD

"...trying to say-ow..."

THUD

"...Zecora..."

THUD

"Oh!" Rainbow stumbled before breaking her way through the door and crashing into a pile of books on the ground.

"She slapped us all with a-ow-curse!" Rainbow finished as she got herself stuck in Twilight's ladder. Both ponies and Spike all noticed that Rainbow's wings were not upside down. No wonder she was having such a hard time flying.

"Isn't this how you fly normally?" Mario asked innocently, getting death glares from both ponies. Mario just smiled apologetically and looked away.

"I'm afraid I have to agree," said Rarity as she came inside and blew some of her now shaggy and draped mane and fur hairs out of her face. Spike, Twilight, and Mario yelped in surprise.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight and Mario," said a voice that sounded like someone who inhaled a little too much helium. If only that was the case since the voice belonged to Applejack, who was now no bigger than a standard sized apple. She had to ride Apple Bloom's back in order to even get the the library in one piece. The three gasped once again.

"It's a curse, I tells ya!" Applejack shouted.

"But Fluttershy...seems just fine!" said Twilight as she gestured a fore-hoof towards the yellow Pegasus. Who just sat quietly to herself.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a _thing_ wrong with her," Rarity added, but Fluttershy looked insecure, even more than usual.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Twilight asked, but Fluttershy just looked away.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Twilight asked again, and Fluttershy nodded.

"Would you care to tell us?" Fluttershy said nothing or made any gesture.

"So...you're not going to tell us?" Fluttershy nodded again.

"Twilight, what if...whatever caused this...made her lose her voice?" Mario suggested. Fluttershy shook her head again.

"So...you didn't lose your voice?" Mario asked and Fluttershy shook her head again.

"Then...can you tell us what happened?" Mario asked again and Fluttershy nodded once more.

"Yes, you're not, or yes you will?" Twilight asked, feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere with Fluttershy.

"Good gravy, girl!" Applejack snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Fluttershy in a deep male voice as she looked away.

"GAH!" Mario screamed, taken aback by the sudden change in Fluttershy's voice and jumped into Spike's arms. The little dragon wobbled a bit before letting Mario hit the floor on his back.

"UGH!" Despite his annoyance over Mario, Spike snorted and burst out laughing.

"This is hilarious," Spike laughed, "Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy..." Each person was pointed out, Spike earned an unnoticed annoyed or irritated glare, "...and...uh..." He looked at Twilight's limp horn and sighed, "...I got nothin'...Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that."

"Polka-light Sparkle?" Mario proposed. Spike just looked at him blankly and Twilight was more annoyed.

"That's just sad," Spike remarked.

"It was the best I could do!" Mario protested. Twilight just laughed at them both sarcastically.

"This is no joke you two," Twilight protested, "Now start looking through more books so I can find a cure!" Spike just groaned as he walked away. Mario did the same.

"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place," said Rainbow as she stood on the ladder to pull her head out.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight snapped.

"I agree with Dash!" said Applejack, now standing on the table, "We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove his hex!"

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight yelled and soon everyone minus Spike, Apple Bloom, and Mario were arguing about what to do. Mario just stood next to Apple Bloom.

"This is just sad," said Mario, "The solution is probably in front of their faces and they're missing it." Apple Bloom just looked rather sad.

"This is all my fault," said Apple Bloom sadly, "If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"No Apple Bloom. It's my fault," said Mario, "I'm the one that let you go after her, but I still don't think Zecora is to blame. Something in the Everfree forest caused this and I think I might know what. Maybe they're right..."

"About the curse?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No," said Mario, " About Zecora having the cure!"

"We've just gotta fix this," said Apple Bloom with determination.

"Then let's go!" Mario answered.

"But what about..."

"I'll deal with Applejack myself," said Mario, "Don't worry about her. Just know this is the right thing to do." Apple Bloom then nodded as Mario collected his saddle bag and the two headed out of the library. However, their attempt to leave was not unnoticed.

"Now where do those two think their goin' this time?" Applejack said quietly as she quickly dashed across the table and jumped into Apple Bloom's red tail. Neither the young filly or Mario saw her as they left the Library and headed towards the Everfree forest. The rest of the group was still arguing.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight," said Rainbow, having trouble keeping herself airborne in a stationary position, "It's time to pony up and take this fight to Zecora. Come on girls. Are you with me?"

"Ah am-pft!" said Pinkie.

"And I as well," said Rarity.

"Uh, I don't know," Fluttershy replied wearily, "Seems awfully dangerous." Spike giggled to himself, not able to keep a straight face due to Fluttershy's "new voice".

"How about you Applejack? Applejack?" They then noticed that Applejack wasn't there.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!" Rarity said fearfully as they all checked their hooves.

"...or sat on her?" Twilight added fearfully as they checked their back ends.

"Rarity's hair!" Rainbow proposed as Pinkie began to search about, much to Rarity's discomfort.

"Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing?" Rarity exclaimed, "Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?" Pinkie finished her search and came up empty handed.

"Nopthe," Pinkie answered. Then Twilight noticed something else.

"Apple Bloom is gone too!" said Twilight and added with irritation, "and so is Mario..."

"I bet they went after Zecora," said Rainbow.

"Well we better go find them. Come on girls," said Twilight. The girls soon tried to leave, but there were difficulties.

"Oh dear," said Rarity as she grunted over the hair over her face, "Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuaah!" Apparently Pinkie was standing on one of her hair strands preventing Rarity from moving. Pinkie stepped off so Rarity could move again.

"Hey, a little help here?" said Rainbow, who was hovering upside down and couldn't flip over.

"Oopsie! Sorry!" said Fluttershy as she and Pinkie got her back upright...only for Rainbow to zoom ahead and crash into another wall.

"OW!"

Apparently Rainbow didn't have the common sense to just walk...

Fluttershy was about to follow the group when she saw Spike reading a book. The same book Twilight had brush off earlier.

"Uh...Spike? Are you coming?" Fluttershy asked. Spike's eyes widened as he chuckled nervously.

"Uh...gotta stay here and look for a cure," he answered as he read the book when an idea hit him, "Twilight Flopple!" But no one was there to hear it.

Meanwhile, Mario and Apple Bloom were now entering the darker areas of the Everfree forest in search of Zecora. They had stopped to look about when they heard a squeaky but authoritative voice.

"Stop right there!" While they both froze, they still looked about but couldn't see anypony. That was until Applejack popped out of Apple Bloom's mane.

"Turn around right now, the both of you!" Applejack ordered. Mario was ready to retort when he gave Apple Bloom a sly smile and wink.

"Did I hear something...a squeak maybe?" Mario asked. Apple Bloom bit her lip to avoid laughing.

"Mario, I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" Applejack protested.

"Let's get this message loud and clear," said Mario, "I don't care how strong you are Applejack, but _nopony_ bosses _me_ around. Just because you're older than Apple Bloom doesn't mean you can act like what she says don't matter!"

"Mmm-hmm," Apple Bloom hummed in agreement.

"I said both of you turn around at once," said Applejack angrily. Mario snorted but just smiled.

"It seems she still doesn't wanna listen to us," said Mario casually to Apple Bloom, "should we turn around Apple Bloom?" Applejack was agape and now furious.

"That wasn't a suggestion! Now turn around right now, missy!" Applejack ordered again. Apple Bloom just smiled.

"No" Apple Bloom replied simply, direct and to the point.

"No?!" Applejack spluttered, "You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister! Mario is clearly having a bad influence on you!"

"Hehehe," Apple Bloom giggle as she titled her head to Applejack was sent airborne. The young filly caught her older sister in her mouth and set her on a nearby tree branch that had no means of escape.

"Sorry, Applejack, Mario is right. You're acting like a little sister at the moment," Apple Bloom replied, "I'm the big sister now!"

"We'll come back for you once your time out is over," Mario added, "maybe you'll learn some sense. Bye-bye." With that, Mario and Apple Bloom walked away, leaving Applejack behind.

"Apple Bloom, Mario, you come back here right this instant!" Applejack shouted before adding angrily, " _I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!_ " Applejack didn't need long to realize just how petty that last remark was...or the fact she was now alone and ignored.

"Aw horse feathers," Applejack muttered.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls were now charging into the Everfree forest.

"C'mon girls," said Twilight as she led the charge, "We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" It was then Rarity tripped on one of her hair strands and tumbled into some mud and loose leaves.

"Ooh...Ahaha," She groaned before getting back to her feet, "Easier said than done."

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow called out. She was _still_ trying to fly properly but all she could was scream and yell "ow" as she bashed, smashed, and crashed about the trees until she was left dazed on top of some bushes. Rainbow then felt something shuffle inside her mouth until...Applejack popped out. Apparently Rainbow had crashed into the branch Mario and Apple Bloom had left her on.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia!" said Applejack, "There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora pronto!" Applejack then grabbed a collection of twigs and vines to make a horse tack, clipped into Rainbow's mouth, and sat down on the girl's stomach.

"Giddy-up pony!" Applejack commended.

"Ex-CUSE me?" Rainbow asked indignantly.

"YEEE-HAW!" Applejack cried out as she kicked Rainbow's stomach sending her into the air and putting her body at Applejack's command.

"What the..." Then they took off...in the opposite direction.

"No, Rainbow Dash. Other way!" Applejack cried, but even her commanding nature couldn't control a Pegasus with inverted wings and a distorted navigational system. The rest of the ponies had finally made their way towards the location of Zecora's hut. She apparently lived in a modest little tree house in the heart of the forest. Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were just outside of what could be considered her front yard.

"Oh. I look horrible!" Rarity complained.

"Plis place plooks horrible!" Pinkie replied as she lifted a hair strand for Rarity to see.

"Oh my. That place really _does_ look horrible," said Rarity, "Nice decorations, if you like creepy." The ponies than looked inside and saw Zecora working around a cauldron that was filled with some sort of green substance. The ponies gasped as Zecora began to speak into it using her native language.

"Sthe sthole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!" Pinkie complained.

"She stole your song?" Rarity asked, surprised she had understood the pink pony.

"Oh Pinkie," said Twilight, "Doesn't sound anything like your song." Pinkie glared and then noticed Fluttershy nearby.

"Ah. Hmm...Pbth!" Pinkie whimpered and gave her a puppy dog plead. Fluttershy just sighed. She began to sing the song for Pinkie as the pink pony did the gestures. With her altered voice, Fluttershy sounded like a toy who was speaking on the final juices of its battery.

 _She's an evil enchantress_  
 _And she does evil dances_  
 _And if you look deep in her eyes_  
 _She will put you in trances_  
 _Then what would she do?_  
 _She'll mix up an evil brew_  
 _Then she'll gobble you up_  
 _In a big tasty stew_  
 _Soooo...Watch out..._

It wasn't much longer before Twilight began to feel more and more uneasy.

"You saw those terrible things," Rarity pointed out, " _Now_ do you believe us, Twilight?"

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great, big bubbly cauldron," said Twilight as she looked at all the items she spoke about with a sigh, "Everything _is_ pointing to Zecora being... _bad_. Or...what if Zecora is just making soup?" Then they heard the zebra saying something inside as she took a sip of what was inside her cauldron.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now where is little Apple Bloom?" Zecora asked out of the blue.

"Or...what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight wondered.

"What if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight repeated again since the other ponies were too shocked to answer.

"Wait...what about..." Twilight then saw a lonely saddle bag near the back wall. It had Mario's cutie mark on it.

"What a tasty treat of sort, was that strong young colt," Zecora remarked. The zebra had just implied she had already eaten Mario.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the other ponies screamed. That was when Rainbow arrived with Applejack in control of her...sort of.

"I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" The mini orange pony cried out as Rainbow bashed through Zecora's door.

"Aaah!" Rainbow screamed as she swirled and crashed about inside of Zecora's hut. Zecora spoke at the Pegasus in her native language.

"Whoa there, easy, Rainbow Crash," Applejack retorted, trying to gain control of Rainbow, but to no avail.

"Oh," said Zecora, but the rest was in her native language. Rainbow just screamed as she zipped and crashed about, smashing some hanging objects as Zecora kept speaking in her native language.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?" Twilight demanded as the rest of the girls stood outside her door.

"No! No!" Zecora cried out as she continued to speak in her native language, ignoring Twilight's demands and trying to get the wild Pegasus to stable herself. Applejack just grunted from all the crashing and Rainbow screamed once more. Applejack lassoed one of Zecora's ears and tried to hoof wrestle her, which was of little effect as Zecora just looked at her with confusion. Then Zecora noticed the four ponies standing nearby.

"Ponies! What is this you..." Before Zecora could demand an explanation. Rainbow Dash screamed once more, knocking over the cauldron and making a crash landing.

"No, you know not what you do!" said Zecora, "You've gone and spilled my precious brew."

"We're onto you Zecora," Twilight said firmly, "I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!"

"You made me look ridiculous!" Rarity accused.

"You made me _sound_ ridiculous!" Fluttershy said in her deep voice.

"You made me speak ridiculous!" Pinkie added in an incoherent tone.

"You ruined my horn!" said Twilight.

"How _dare_ you!" Zecora said angrily, "You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse _me_ of being a jerk?"

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us," Rainbow demanded.

"It is unwise to venture down this road," Zecora replied, trying to stay calm, but was still stern, "Your actions will make my anger explode."

" _Where is Apple Bloom? And where's Mario?"_ Twilight demanded angrily as she and Zecora literally budded heads. They probably would have engaged in a fight until two familiar ponies appeared outside the front door.

"Zecora, I think we found all the things ya asked for," said Apple Bloom when they saw everyone and the mess, "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

"Looks like the Flying Accident was here," Mario muttered as Apple Bloom stifled a giggle. Applejack gasped.

"Apple Bloom! You're okay!" she exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Apple Bloom asked curiously, "Mario's been protecting me the whole time."

"You're alive!" Twilight exclaimed. Then Pinkie slammed into Mario.

"Pthy Ptheet Pthaathoo!" Pinkie exclaimed as she held him tightly. Mario tilted away from her spit.

"I am not _your_ sweet babboo! Get off me!" Mario retorted then turned to Twilight as he tried to pry Pinkie off, "Now why would you think we wouldn't be okay? Or alive for that matter?"

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook up Apple Bloom into soup!" Twilight exclaimed. Apple Bloom, Mario (who finally got Pinkie off of him), and Zecora stared and then laughed loudly.

"Oh Twilight," Apple Bloom chuckled, "Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head?"

"You know there's no such thing as a curse," Mario added.

"Apple Bloom, sweetie, Mario...uh...Mario," Twilight said, nervousness and tension in her tone, "You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse." Twilight gestured towards the other ponies.

"This _isn't_ a curse," said Apple Bloom as she walked over to Zecora.

"No curse at all," Mario added as a matter of fact as he stood on the other side of the zebra.

"If you remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact," said Zecora.

 _Flashback_

 _Beware, Beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke._

 _End Flashback_

"It was a warnin'," said Apple Bloom, "About that blue plant. It's called poison joke."

"I thought I recognized it from my studies in unusual plants a few years ago," Mario added, "that was why I said the plant made me uneasy and why I was jumping over them instead of going through. Of course I wasn't taken seriously when I told you about it." Twilight just looked a bit blank, still trying to process what was going on.

"That plant is much like a poison _oak_ ," said Zecora, "but its results are like a joke."

"What in the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked, not understanding anything that was going on as she hung into Zecora's ear.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath," Zecora answered, "Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Applejack just glared.

"Will somepony please talk normal?" Applejack asked irritably.

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom and Mario, we ran into the poison joke," Twilight explained, "All our problems are just little jokes it played on us."

" _Little_ jokes?! Very funny," Applejack retorted, having enough "small" humor for one day.

"Okay, fine," said Rainbow, "But what about the cauldron?"

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy asked.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity added.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from," Zecora answered as she pointed to two masked nearby, "This one say's "hello", and this "welcome"."

"Not welcoming at _all_ , if you ask me," Rarity remarked.

"The words I chanted were from olden times," Zecora continued, "Something you call a nursery rhyme."

"But the cauldron...The Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight asked frantically, "Mario being tasty?"

"I meant not tasty to eat, but the fact fillies find Mario attractive is quite a feat," Zecora answered. Mario blushed bashfully until he saw Pinkie batting her eyes at him, making him roll his eyes. The other girls chuckled or snickered at him.

"Lookie here Twilight," Apple Bloom pointed out, "That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all those herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy..." Apple Bloom picked up Applejack into her hoof, "...You just gotta take a bubble bath."

"Here is the book, you see?" Zecora added, showing Twilight the book, "Sad that you lack it in your library." Twilight then saw the cover and remembered brushing it off when Mario and Spike had proposed to look inside of it.

"Actually, I do have this book," Twilight admitted, feeling silly and ashamed, "but I didn't look inside it because the title was so...Weird. _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super._ I...I...I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, even Mario said I should look at this book and I ignored his advice. If only I had bothered to look inside." Zecora chuckled.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book," Zecora replied, her words having a double meaning.

"Hahaha," Apple Bloom and Mario laughed before sharing a hoof bump in agreement.

"Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of your herbal bath?" Twilight asked humbly.

"Mix it up I certainly will," Zecora answered, "Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville."

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are _mysteriously_ closed," Apple Bloom added.

"Probably due to the reasons you're all here in the first place," Mario added.

"Oh well...I think we can help you with that," said Twilight.

"Before we do," said Applejack and then in an overly sweet tone, "Oh Mario!"

"What?...ACK!" Mario was taken by surprised when a flower hit his face and splattered its pollen all over it. He looked and noticed that...Applejack had thrown a poison joke flower at his face and it was still on his nose.

"OH...NO!" he groaned with dread, "AJ what have you-"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unlike the other ponies who had gotten infected, the effect of the poison joke took effect immediately and Mario's entire body inflated so he literally looked like a pony sized balloon. Applejack laughed.

"I pick that up while I was riding Rainbow Dash, "she chortled, "Serve ya right for defyin' me n leavin' me on that tree branch!" Soon the others were laughing as well, even Zecora. Mario just looked indignant as he floated just a few feet in the air, but was somewhat grateful he didn't just float up, up, and away.

"I was only defending Apple Bloom!" Mario protested over the laughter. He looked towards the little filly, who was on her back laughing. Mario just groaned to himself with a long frown on his face.

It wasn't much longer before they all headed back into town. Since Mario couldn't move on his own, Applejack used her lasso to tie a rope to his tail so he could be pulled along. Mario was grateful that Apple Bloom held the rope despite Pinkie's protests that she wanted to instead. As they approached some ponies in the town, they gasped in horror.

"Look Rose!" said Daisy as she saw the other ponies, "How awful!"

"The wicked enchantress has cursed them all," Rose exclaimed.

"The horror, the horror!" Lilly Valley added. Then the ponies began to scream in panic as they ran back inside of their houses. Twilight headed towards the house where one of the ponies lived and lightly knocked on the door. The pony peeked out from the side of her door fearfully.

"Daisy, we need to talk," said Twilight. It wasn't much longer before things were cleared and Zecora was given the herbs she needed to complete the remedy. The ponies were now at the Ponyville spa where a large tub was constructed so all the infected girls could take a bath. Rarity and Fluttershy were already reclining in the water as Twilight dived under to cleanse her infected horn. That was when Pinkie cannon balled into the water, crashing into all three, but curing her swollen tongue in the process as they all laughed. Rainbow had already taken a dip and was helping Zecora and Apple Bloom deposit the remaining remedy into the bubble bath before Rainbow joined the other girls and relaxed.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight wrote later that day,

" _My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week. Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they really are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever._

 _Your faithful students,  
Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star _

"Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath," said one of the proprietors of the spa named Lotus Blossom, "It's simply luxurious." Zecora smiled when Apple Bloom realized something.

"Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" she asked worriedly. The other ponies gasped and exclaimed frantically as they splashed about trying to find her.

"I'm right here, _little_ sister," said Applejack. Her voice and size had returned to normal. Since she had taken her bath inside a bucket, her back end was now stuck inside of it, "I ain't tiny no more!" The others laughed.

"Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Pinkie exclaimed as she surfaced from under the water, "I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean I _love_ talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all "ehhhh"! It was the _worst_! Don't you agree Fluttershy?" Rainbow gritted her teeth and covered her ears as Pinkie babbled, but then they all turned to face Fluttershy who just smiled.

"...yes..." she replied softly, her sweet and lovable voice had returned. The ponies all laughed until they heard a loud knocking outside the room.

"HEY! HELLO!" Mario bellowed as he was stuck floating outside the door, "WHEN DO I GET MY BATH! COME ON GIRLS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Did you hear something?" Rainbow asked out of the blue.

"I didn't hear nothin'," Applejack replied with a smirk.

"All I did was defend Apple Bloom for crying out loud!" Mario shouted from behind the door, "I only wanted Applejack to listen to her more because she smart and is very capable of being useful if you give her the chance!" Applejack just sighed.

"Okay, okay, point taken, sugarcube!" Applejack replied, "I guess Mario's been punished enough. Zecora does a shower work just as well as a bubble bath?" Zecora nodded as Applejack grabbed a squirt bottle and filled it up with the bath water. Applejack left the room (once she got the bucket off her back end) and the other ponies listened from inside the room.

SQUIRT!

"(blub)(blub-blub) Applejack! (blub-blub) What in the name of Celestia are you..."

POP!

"WAH!"

CRASH!

Mario's landing shook the ground as the other ponies flinched. Applejack casually came back into the room with the now empty squirt bottle with a smile on her face.

"He's back to normal," she reported.

"Back to normal she _says_ ," said Mario woozily as he lay on his stomach in the hallway. He had to admit he learned something else that day.

He hated balloons. And...

when a pony like him tries to 1up a girl, especially Applejack...

You can't win.

 **Don't worry, Mario will recover by next episode.**

 **Peace Pony Fans**


	11. Swarm of the Century

Swarm of the Century

 _Pony's Log Number 110: It still amazes me how the cutest things in the world can lead to great feats of destruction and chaos..._

One day, Fluttershy was out in the outskirts of the Everfree forest busily gathering flowers with some of her animal friends.

"La, la-la, la-la, la-la," she sang happily as she continued to fill the basket on her back with lots of beautiful flowers. Then a squirrel appeared before her to offer a flower to the collection. Fluttershy noticed that the squirrel had picked out a dandelion puff.

"Thank you little squirrel, but remember these flowers are for Princess Celestia," Fluttershy replied, "Only the prettiest ones will do." A strong gust of wind hit the dandelion puff, blowing away its seeds, and leaving just a stem. The squirrel just smiled apologetically and dashed away. Fluttershy just smiled and went back to her humming as she headed towards a nearby cart.

"La, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la..."

CHIRP

"Gah!" Fluttershy was suddenly started by the loud chirping and rushed behind the cart, dropping all the collected flowers onto the grass. She heard the chip again. There behind a rock was a insect with two pairs of wings, large eyes, and a spherical body. It just rose from its hiding place and smiled.

"Hello, little guy," said Fluttershy sweetly, "I've never seen anything like you before." The insect flew over toward a nearby apple, sniffing it despite not even having a visible nose.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy asked and stomped the apple into some mush, "here you go." The insect just looked at the mush before heading towards a nearby bucket that was loaded with apples. The insect swarmed the bucket, eating every apple inside.

"I guess you _were_ hungry," said Fluttershy as the insect snuggled into Fluttershy's pink mane and purred.

"You're the cutest thing _ever_!" said Fluttershy, "I can't wait to show you to my friends." Fluttershy was so excited to show off her new friend that it didn't occur to her that the insect's large appetite could pose a problem.

(Theme song)

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and Spike were busy trying to tidy up the library, but Twilight's need for perfection was not making the task any easier for the baby dragon.

"Oh! Hurry up, Spike!" said Twilight, "This place isn't gonna clean itself."

"It also didn't mess itself up," said Spike, emphasizing the fact that he wasn't the one who threw all the books on the floor as he tried carrying a few at a time.

"Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow!" Twilight explained as she continued to use her feather duster.

"I thought this was just an unofficial _casual_ visit," said Spike.

"There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty," Twilight retorted, "I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter." Spike just continued to try and put some books away on some of the higher shelves.

"Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time?" Spike suggested before he lost his balance on the ladder, "Whoa -ho! Aw." Spike tumbled back into the floor and groaned.

"Everything's got to be perfect," said Twilight, not listening to Spike at all, "No time for fooling around."

"You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet," Spike proposed, hoping to get out of cleaning the library.

"Great idea," said Twilight, "You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming." Twilight then handed Spike her feather duster and headed out.

"Or maybe I should..." But Spike was too late, Twilight was already gone and Spike was left to clean the library alone. He groaned as he got back to work.

Twilight quickly galloped about the town as the other ponies were busy getting everything ready for Princess Celestia's visit. As she made her way into the park, she noticed how all the trees were decorated and flowers were being watered to ensure they were in full bloom for tomorrow. She then noticed that two ponies were setting up a banner as they chatted amongst each other.

"WELCOME PRINCESS CELEST"

Celest?

"What happened to the rest of her name?" Twilight asked the two ponies.

"We couldn't fit it all in," said Golden Harvest.

"You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess _Celest_ "," said Twilight, "Take it down and try again." Golden Harvest and the other pony looked indignant as Twilight went on her way. She then noticed Bon Bon watering some flowers that were beginning to blossom.

" _That_ looks perfect," said Twilight, "Keep up the good work." Bon Bon just smiled as best she could considering the watering can handle was in her teeth. Twilight headed over to Sugarcube Corner where the Cakes were busy creating and setting up various types of desserts and delectable goodies.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," said Twilight as she arrived outside of the shop's entrance, "How's the banquet coming?"

"Uh...it would be coming a little better if..." Mrs. Cake pointed over towards a table that had various deserts and goods that had been munched and completely destroyed. The only decent item was a rather nicely decorated cake that had a tiara on top. Until a certain pink pony slammed her face into it and gobbled it up. She smiled as her muzzle was covered in butter cream, making her seem like she had a beard and she now had the tiara on her head.

"Mmm..." Pinkie murmured as she used her long tongue to slurp up the rest of the frosting on her face. Mario popped out of the kitchen. He had come to help with banquet since Mrs. Cake seemed to enjoy having him assist her with the baking and prepping. It seems Mrs. Cake always got a little misty when he was around...but that's another story.

"UGH!" Mario cried out in frustration, "Pinkie! Will you quit devouring everything in sight! I can't keep making every dessert twice!" He gave the pink pony a glare but she didn't seem to notice.

" _Pinkie_! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess," Twilight protested.

"I know. That's why I'm tasting them," said Pinkie, "Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue."

"Uhh, isn't that way _I'm_ here helping with the baking?" said Mario, "considering _I_ would know Mom's royal palette better than anypony?"

"Well maybe I just wanna be your princess?" Pinkie replied, leaning her head against his. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Twilight's my princess," he muttered to himself but nopony heard him.

"Anyway, I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a _king_ , or a _queen_ , or a _princess_ ," said Pinkie regally. Mario just shook his head.

"If the treats were left intact," said Mario indignantly.

"Twilight, Pinkie, Mario, you won't believe...oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting?" Fluttershy had just entered the shop when she noticed the three ponies were in a discussion.

"No, not at all," said Pinkie, "Come on in and make yourself at home..." She then used her tongue to slurp up another cake, "...What's going on, Fluttershy?" Mario just hoof-palmed his face as Pinkie just smiled and Twilight glared at her.

"You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest," said Fluttershy and then looked inside of her mane, "Come on out little guy. It's okay." The insect just peeked out of her mane shyly before hovering before the other three ponies. Yet Fluttershy was surprised to see not just one, but three of the insects now. The insects just purred and chirped happily together. Fluttershy gasped.

"Three?" she exclaimed.

"They're _amazing_ ," said Twilight as the insects flew about, "What are they?"

"I'm not sure," said Fluttershy, "I'm also not sure where these other two came from."

"I'll take one off your hooves," said Twilight, "I've never seen anything so... _adorable_." Twilight nuzzled it lovingly until she realized she was cooing over a bug in front of Fluttershy. She blushed sheepishly.

"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while Mario and I are studying," Twilight commented.

"Pinkie, do you want the other one?" Fluttershy offered.

"Ugh! A parasprite?" Pinkie retorted making a face, " _Are you kidding?"_

" _Ugh?"_ "A para- _what?"_ "That's what they are called?" Fluttershy, Twilight, and Mario said at once as Pinkie made her way towards the exit of the shop.

"Ugh. Now I gotta go find a _trombone_ ," said Pinkie angrily.

"A _what_?" Twilight asked, still puzzled.

"A trombone, you know," Pinkie imitated the instrument before leaping out of the doorway.

"What's that got to do with parasprites?" Mario asked, but Pinkie was already out of sight.

"Ahhh, typical Pinkie," said Twilight, brushing her off as her new parasprite just purred into her side.

"Did you want the other one, Mario?" Fluttershy asked.

"Umm...as cute as they are," said Mario nervously, "I'm not that big with bugs and insects, but thanks anyway." _I'm still trying to decide if Pinkie really is being totally random or if there is a connection to the parasprite and a trombone. I'll need to do a little research as soon as I can._ Before Mario could sort out his thoughts, he and Twilight were making their way towards the Carousel Boutique as Rarity was busy making some outfits for tomorrow. She had somehow convinced Rainbow to model for one of the outfits, but the blue Pegasus' attention span was waning.

"Stand still, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity as she was trying to stick some pins to hold the material in place and not stick Rainbow.

"Ugh, I _caaan't_ ," Rainbow whined, "I need to _flyyy!_ This is waaay too boring for me!" Rainbow tried to take off, but Rarity held her down by the tail so she couldn't escape.

" _Do_ you want to look nice for Princess Celestia or not?" Rarity asked her sternly. As much as Rainbow hated dressing up, especially since the outfit Rarity made for her was quite...noble and proper, she did want to be presentable and conceded with a long face. It was just than Twilight and Mario walked inside.

"Wow. Rarity, these outfits are gorgeous," said Twilight as she saw them and Mario nodded in agreement.

"Mmhmm. Thank you, Twilight," said Rarity, "Nice to know _somepony_ appreciates my talents." Rainbow just covered her face with her fore-hoofs.

"Ugh, _sooo boooring_ ," said Rainbow as she pulled down the bottom eyelids and make them recoil.

"It might not be your style Rainbow," said Mario, "but you do look very pretty."

"Oh hush!" Rainbow barked angrily. Mario looked hurt.

"Excuse me for being _honest_ and _sincere_ ," Mario retorted back indignantly before walking away. Rainbow then realized she had blown off a genuine complement, but before she could do damage control she heard several chirps.

"Huh?" Rarity remarked since she heard the chirping as well.

"What's that sound, Twilight?" Rainbow asked curiously. It was then not one, but three parasprites popped out of her mane.

"Wow, what are they?" said Rainbow as she flew just above them despite her dress.

"The better question is, where did they come from?" Twilight answered, "I only had one a minute ago."

"That's not a good sign..." said Mario wearily, but none of the girls heard.

"Uh, I'll take one," Rainbow volunteered before she began to cuddle it. It was quite an unusual sight to see Rainbow Dash snuggle with something so openly, but Mario didn't say anything about it. He liked seeing the girl's softer side.

"Me too," Rarity replied right after as she snuggled with a parasprite of her own, "oh, they're perfect." Mario just sighed since he still felt uneasy about the bugs. Then Pinkie appeared outside the shop door.

"Does anypony know where I can find an accordion?" she called out.

"Check over at Lyra's house," said Mario, not looking at her and watching the other girls, "She used to play one a few years ago but gave it up. I'm sure she didn't toss it."

"Thank you," said Pinkie before glaring at the other girls, "At least _somepony_ is being helpful!" The other girls were too busy cooing and doing baby talk with their parasprites to notice the pink pony.

"Girls! _Hello_! This is important," Pinkie yelled but was still ignored, "Durgh! Thanks alot." Pinkie dashed away as Mario just rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know what those instruments have to do with these parasprites," said Mario, "I...better go see about that book while they're busy..." Mario sneaked away and headed back to the library, but ended up staying longer than he planed helping Spike finish cleaning before heading back into his house to read the book. He hoped to find some answers.

Later that night, Twilight was still worried about tomorrow.

"The decorations, the banquet," she sighed, "I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow." She looked about as Spike was already fast asleep and the little parasprite was just making baby-like noises as it snoozed nearby. Twilight just yawned as she climbed into bed.

"Oh, what's there to worry about?" said Twilight as she went to sleep.

The next morning arrived and Twilight was woken up with a start by the sound of loud baby noises. She looked around to see not one, not three, but several parasprites buzzing around her.

"Spike! Wake up! What happened?" Spike woke up but two parasprites were resting on his eyes. Several more were buzzing around him.

"Huh? Whaaa!" Spike screamed as he tugged off the two parasprites off of his eyes, "What's going on?" The parasprites just chirped in response.

"Where did they come from?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Spike answered, "The little guy got hungry in the middle of the night, so I gave him a snack, but...I have no idea where the others came from." Just then the parasprites began to remove and toss objects from the shelves.

"Oh no!" Spike exclaimed, "They're messing up all my hard work!" Spike had forgotten the fact Mario had helped him out as he tried to shoo the parasprites away from the shelves and Twilight was trying to do the same, but there were too many parasprites to deal with.

"The princess will be here in a few hours," said Twilight worried.

"Ugh!" Spike groaned as he continued to gather the parasprites away from the shelves.

"Spike, help me round up these little guys," Twilight called out.

"Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'?" Spike called out, showing a large basket filled several times his height with parasprites, "Ooow, waaah! D'oh!" Spike lost his balance and all the parasprites fell on top of him. Twilight just glared as some parasprites flew away so Spike could pop out of the pile.

"I know, I know, "Stop foolin' around"," Spike replied with an irritated glare of his own. He was tired of being scolded for simply trying to do his best and getting overwhelmed.

Back in the sky, Rainbow was just reclining lazily on a cloud shaped pillar style chair when a parasprite appeared under the cloud next to her and chirped. Then another. Then another. Then another.

"Huh? Huh?!" Rainbow exclaimed when some of the parasprite began to land on her. Rainbow screeched, grunted, and groaned as she tried to shoo them off. But every time she tried, they kept flying right back on her.

"Get off me!" she bellowed when they began even taking the shaped of headwear, accessories, even once forming a bathing suit. Rainbow groaned and grunted but the parasprites wouldn't stop trying to land on her. They finally made themselves into a beard and mustache on her chin.

"Waaa!" Rainbow screamed as she zoomed away and the other parasprites followed in hot pursuit.

Rarity, on the other hand, was taking the multiplying parasprites very well. She had put them to work in her shop and they were helping her with several tasks she needed to get done that morning.

"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful," said Rarity. One parasprite smiled and purred until it began to cough and grunt.

"Oh are you okay?" Rarity asked worried until the parasprite spat out a brownish ball of goo into her eye, making her gasp, "Aaah! _Eewww._ Aaah! Gross, gross, gross!" It was then the ball of goo turned into a new parasprite. Rarity was disgusted.

"No creature that behaves so _revoltingly_ is allowed in my boutique!" Rarity said sternly. Her only reply was when the newly born parasprite spat out a purple ball of goo, which immediately became another new parasprite. All Rarity could do was scream.

A little while later, Rarity sternly left her shop with her saddle bags loaded with all the parasprites inside. Pinkie had just arrived.

"Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica," said Pinkie as she played a few notes on it, "Isn't that great?" Then she heard the parasprites chirping inside of Rarity's saddle bags. Pinkie gasped.

"And not a moment too soon," said Pinkie.

"Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now," said Rarity as she walked away from the pink pony.

"And I'm _not_?" Pinkie retorted, "You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? _A lot_ , thats how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time." Pinkie held Rarity close, but the marshmallow pony was in no mood to listen.

" _Please,_ Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt," Rarity answered and just walked away, "I've got a _real_ problem."

"You've got a real problem, all right," said Pinkie, "and a banjo is the only real answer." Pinkie replied then zipped away. Rarity just rolled her eyes and walked away. She just arrived at a nearby lake outside of Fluttershy's cottage when she met up with Twilight, who was also carrying saddle bags loaded with parasprites. They both gasped when they saw each other.

"I see we're having the same problem," Rarity pointed out.

"Ditto!" Rainbow replied as she finally got the swarm of parasprites off her chin and flew away to keep them off of her.

"Fluttershy knows _everything_ about animals," said Twilight as they all approached her front door, "I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying." Just as they opened the door, they were swarmed with parasprites, not just several, or dozens, but hundreds!

"...or not," said Twilight wearily. Several hundred parasprites were buzzing about inside of Fluttershy's house as well as outside of it.

"Ugh, do something Fluttershy," Twilight called out as the yellow Pegasus dashed about her house, "can't you control them?"

"I've tried everything I know," said Fluttershy, "I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and..."

"Guh!" was all Rainbow could say. Twilight then whined inwardly. She had a vision of Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville, only to be sent away screaming as the parasprites invaded her chariot and took her away.

"If we can't get them under control before the Princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster!" said Twilight Sparkle. Then another parasprite hacked out another orb to produce another parasprite.

"Ew!" Rarity retorted since she had to witness _that_ again, "If you ask me, it's already a total disaster." It was just then Applejack arrived carrying a cartload of apples.

"Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy," said Applejack, "but I still can't figure out why you need so many. Hey!" Before Applejack could get an answer, several parasprites swarmed in and ate up all the apples, core and all, leaving the cart empty.

"Don't feed them!" someone shouted from the distance. That was when Mario zoomed up to the group and came to fast stop.

"Where have you been?" Twilight demanded, "we're in the middle of a crisis!"

"Nice to see you too, Twilight," Mario replied sarcastically before turning serious, "I was busy most of the night reading up on these...parasprites...and trying to learn more about them. From what I can see, you already learned that they have the ability to rapidly multiply. The cause is the fact they have such endless appetites.

"Endless?" the girls all exclaimed.

"Yes, feeding them is what make their numbers increase so fast," said Mario, "keep them from eating, you keep them from multiplying. But of course that's easier said than done at this point."

"Did the book say about getting rid of them?" Twilight asked. Mario shook his head.

"I checked every page and cross-reference," said Mario, "There is _nothing_ about defeating a parasprite."

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked worried. Twilight pondered for a second before gasping.

"I got it!" said Twilight, "Nopony can herd like Applejack."

"Yeah!" Rainbow added, "We can drive' em back into the forest." While Applejack didn't know as much about the situation as the rest of the group, she was ready for action.

"I'll rastle 'em up," she replied with a scoff, "but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll heard the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow, and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away. Mario, I've seen you heard 'em with the best. Yer with me."

"Aye aye," said Rainbow as she and Fluttershy took to the skies.

"Yeeeeeeee-haw!" Applejack called out as she rose from her hind legs and then galloped away with Mario at her side. The parasprites screeched as Applejack and the rest of the group began to corral them all up into one giant orb. Then they began to herd the giant parasprite ball towards the entrance to the Everfree forest. Two parasprites tried to escape but were quickly pushed back into the giant orb.

"Alrighty y'all, here goes nothin'," Applejack called out, "Look out Rarity, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lead on 'em, Rainbow Dash! Hold on girls, we're almost there!"

"Why is it I always feel excluded when you say just "girls"?" Mario asked annoyingly.

"You make it too easy," Rainbow shouted as Mario gave her a death glare. Twilight was just concentrating when she noticed Pinkie had appeared out of nowhere and was running along with the group.

"Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight, we don't have much time," she answered.

"You're telling me," Twilight answered, "The princess could arrive at any moment."

"Exactly," Pinkie agreed, "That's why I need you gals...and Mario..."

"Thank you!" Mario exclaimed, glad to not feel excluded.

"...to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas," Pinkie finished.

"Maracas?" Twilight exclaimed, "Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing _maracas_!" Pinkie gasped.

"You're right!" Pinkie replied, "Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me." Pinkie than took off, but then came back, running backwards to keep pace, once she saw no one was following her.

"I said, follow me!" Pinkie said more sternly. Rainbow just laughed at her.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so _random_ ," she remarked. Unlike other occasions, Mario could tell that Pinkie was getting very frustrated.

"Look Pinkie, I might be the only pony here that thinks there might be some sort of connection between these parasprites and what you're doing, but you're not making any sense to anypony!" Mario told her aloud.

"But I need help!" Pinkie barked, "What do I choose, maracas or a tuba?" The other's just rolled their eyes.

"Go with the tuba," said Mario, "it fits more with the other instruments. Here!" Mario summon a key with his horn and tossed it to Pinkie.

"Inside my basement, I have several instruments," Mario explained, "You should find whatever you think you need down there."

"Well come on then," Pinkie replied with the key on her mouth, "We've got no time to lose!"

"Pinkie, you can't expect us to just leave these parasprites out here to wonder all happy and free," said Mario, "Just do what you need to do okay! We've got this bunch!"

"And you're all so stubborn!" Pinkie snapped and dashed away.

"Forget her ladies...and gentlecolt," said Applejack, "Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out." The ponies soon reached the edge of the forest and just let the giant orb of parasprites roll deep into the forest, hopefully to be lost forever.

"All _right_!" said Rainbow with a grunt. Fluttershy reached out her fore-hooves as Rainbow gave her a _hard_ double high five.

"Ouch," said Fluttershy as she rubbed her now sore hooves.

"We did it," said Twilight with a smile, "Nice work, Applejack."

"Couldn't a'done it without y'all," said Applejack."

"Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the princess arrives," Twilight suggested as the six ponies made their way back towards Fluttershy's house.

"Okay, everyone know what to do, right?" Twilight instructed, "We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time." Fluttershy then opened her door and like an explosion another swarm containing hundreds of fast flying parasprites came rushing out of Fluttershy's house.

"Where did they come from?" Twilight asked as they ducked and covered from the incoming swarm.

"Well, I may have kept just one," Fluttershy confessed, earning some very furious glares from everypony else.

"Heh. I couldn't help myself," Fluttershy admitted sheepishly, "They're just so cute." Fluttershy nuzzled one, but the others were more worried about the new swarm.

"We don't have time to keep rounding up these things," Twilight remarked, "What do we do now?"

"We call in the weather patrol," said Rainbow as she put on some goggles and grunted and she took to the skies. Poor Rarity was shrieking as she ran away from the parasprite chasing her while the others struggled to round them all up again.

"Time to take out the adorable trash," said Rainbow as she tucked her goggles over her eyes.

"YAAAAAA!" Rainbow gave a Tarzan-like yell. The parasprites began to chirp as Rainbow created a makeshift tornado that sucked them all up into it like a vacuum. Everyone else tried to hold on to something to avoid being swept away since her mini-tornado created some strong winds. Soon enough, all the remaining parasprites had been sucked inside of the mini-tornado.

"Way to go, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out, still grunting as she tried to regain her footing once the winds has died down.

"Looks like our problems are solved," said Applejack.

"They will be with these cymbals," said Pinkie, but she was too close to the tornado and they were quickly torn off her neck and sucked into it," Hey! Give me those back!"

"Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Whoa! Wow!" Rainbow yelped a she tried to avoid the cymbals swirling about, at the expense of her control over the tornado, "I can't hold it! She's breaking up!" Rainbow was soon sent flying out of the tornado and landed back first into a tree. The tornado dissipated, sending now thousands of parasprites showering over Ponyville.

"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done," said Pinkie.

"Those cymbals were mine!" said Mario angrily, "Look Pinkie Pie, I've tried to be open minded about this, I've provided you with your instruments because I had some wild, delusional notion that you had some solution to our problem. But all I see you _doing_ is getting in the way of us trying to get all these parasprites _into one single location_!"

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second?" Twilight added, "You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville."

"And just showered an entire swarm of parasprites all over the town!" Mario added.

"Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-ee! Or it is ruiness? Ruinette?"

"All of those seem right about you," Mario remarked to himself.

"Come on girls, Mario, there's no reasoning with that one," said Applejack, "She's a few apples shorts of a bushel." Everyone galloped off to head back into town. Mario stared but then looked at Pinkie, giving her a disappointed look, before going to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof," Pinkie shouted, "If you'd just slow down and _listen to me_!" Pinkie was soon left alone. Back in Ponyville, the other ponies were rather mesmerized by all the parasprites. One then landed near Bon Bon and Lyra, they seem to enjoy it's company until it started devouring both of their slices of pie. Bon Bon was shocked and Lyra was fighting not to start crying over her lost piece of pie. Soon the other parasprites began to munch up flowers, fruits, vegetables, even those still in the ground...

"Aah!" screamed a garden pony as some parasprites gobbled up the contents of her entire garden. Other ponies gasped and then ran for their lives as the parasprites began to gobble up every food item insight. The rest of the group arrived in the middle of the infestation and panic.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked everyone, "They're eating all the food in town." Applejack then gasped as her green eyes shrunk.

"My apples!" she yelled and ran right out of town towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"We've gotta do something!" said Twilight.

"Well, we could use my special bug be-gone spray!" Mario proposed, holding a spray pump with his magic.

"Ahem," said Fluttershy, giving him a glare. Mario just chuckled nervously until he groaned and made the spray pump disappear. Twilight then gasped.

"I got it!" said Twilight, "I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food." Twilight then sent a magical wave that made all the parasprites stop eating the food. Pinkie had continued her instrument hunt and found herself some tambourines.

"Look, tambourines! If you could all just..." Pinkie then noticed no one was listening, Mario just pointed a hoof for her to leave. Pinkie screamed in frustration and left, tambourines clashing as she ran off. Twilight gasped when she saw a nearby parasprite sniff and chirp at an apple but ignored it. Twilight and the others sighed with relief.

"Umm, Twilight," Mario whispered into her ear, "That spell doesn't eliminate their eating habits, but only alters them. What did you change their diet to?" They soon found out as a parasprite ate the bucket the apples were in. Food carts had the carts devoured instead of their contents eaten. They were even munching on the walls, roofs, and display stands of houses and shops.

"Nice to see you thought things through!" Mario remarked sarcastically.

"Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the _food_ anymore!" Rainbow added in the same tone. Twilight just smiled sheepishly until Rarity realized something.

"On no...if they get inside my store..." Rarity then panicked, " _Everypony for herself!"_

"And him...oh forget it..." Mario muttered as Rarity was long gone. By the time Rarity had arrived at the boutique. The parasprites were already inside munching away.

"My outfits!" Rarity exclaimed as they gobbled them all up without a second thought, "Go on, shoo! Get out of here, you naughty! Naughty!" But the nearby parasprite just belched out another ball, creating another parasprite as Rarity backed away and was now surrounded by them as she sat helplessly in a wooden stool.

" _I'll save you!"_ said Pinkie as she appeared outside the boutique and dashed inside. She ended up running right past Rarity. grabbing a nearby recorder into her mouth, played a note or two, and then dashed away. Whether that was all Pinkie had wanted or she ignored Rarity on purpose was anypony's guess, Rarity was now left to the mercy of the parasprites.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Rarity screamed at the top of lungs.

Meanwhile, Applejack had set up defenses in order to brace the Apple Farm for a dangerous parasprite invasion. She, Big Mac, and Granny Smith were donning pitch forks, a spray pump, and cameo hats.

"No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop," said Applejack as they saw an incoming swarm if parasprites heading this way, "Brace yourself, y'all, here they come." The three gathered their weapons, but the parasprites simply buzzed past the three and gobbled up the entire barn exterior, causing the interior to collapse on itself. The Apple family was left agape as they dropped their weapons.

"Didn't see that one comin'" was all Applejack could say.

Things were no better as Mario and Twilight made their way back towards the Library, which was swarmed with parasprites as well.

"Help!" Spike called out as Mario helped him to his feet, but the damage was being done. The parasprites were now getting into the books.

"They're eating the _words_ ," Twilight gasped as one parasprite licked them off while another slurped up the writing scribbles like a piece of spaghetti. Just as one parasprite made another one appear, Twilight grabbed its wings by her teeth and dragged it out of the library with a grunt.

"Help..." Spike asked as Twilight and Mario made a direct beeline for Zecora's home. For the moment, Zecora was apparently doing a combination upside down balance and mediation routine. It was then Twilight and Mario burst through her front door, making her tumble into her back.

"Ugh. Have you gone mad?" Zecora asked in irritation.

"Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess in on her way," Twilight explained in a panic as she showed the zebra the parasprite, "Can you help us please?" Zecora saw the parasprite and smiled.

"Oh, monster of so little size," Zecora replied, "Is that a parasprite before my eyes?"

"I don't know! Is it?" Twilight asked frantically.

"I told you it was," Mario remarked, thought no surprised Twilight hadn't been listening. Zecora looked through a book. The same one Mario had read.

"Tales of crops and harvest consumed, "said Zecora before sticking her head towards Twilight with a smug smile on her face, "If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed." Twilight just gulped.

"Mario..." she squeaked, "what else did the book say about them?"

"You heard of the town Dustbowl, Hookie-poma?" he asked.

"Yes..." Twilight answered.

"There's a reason why it's nothing but a wasteland these days," Mario answered dearily. Twilight's eyes shrunk and Mario thought the poor girl had stopped breathing. A minute later, they were just outside Ponyville when they saw something in the sky.

"Oh no, here she comes," said Twilight. There in the sky near a tall mountain where Canterlot resided, they could see the Princess's royal chariot leaving the city and making its way towards Ponyville. Twilight and Mario rushed into town, to find ponies screaming, parasprites munching, and other hiding and cowering for cover.

"Aaaah, aaaaaaah!" Daisy screamed as a swarm was chasing her. Twilight just looked about until her mane frazzled a bit as something in her mind snapped.

"Okay, here's the plan," Twilight began with a goofy smile on her face, "Rainbow Dash, you distract them."

"YAAAA!" Rainbow screamed as a few of the parasprites came after her.

"Good," said Twilight, "Everyone else, we need to build and exact copy of Ponyville right over there. _We've got less than a minute!_ "

"Are you crazy?" Mario retorted, "I can't build that faaaa-eeeeeeeeh..." Mario stopped talking as Twilight gave him a smile that was on the brink of a pony gone mad.

"You _will_ make it happen, because you're my best friend, and you wouldn't want to let _me_ down right? Riiiiight?" Twilight asked in a way too sweet tone, making Mario step back as her face got right into his.

"Okay..." Mario squeaked. Then Twilight snapped out of it, realizing what she was doing, and lowered her head in defeat.

"Zecora's right, we're doomed," said Twilight in defeat. Mario just looked at her sadly.

"Twilight...would it help at all if...I told Mom this was all my fault and mine alone?" Mario proposed. Twilight lifted her head in surprise.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, deeply touched. Mario nodded giving her a smile.

"I'd do anything to make you stop feeling sad or worried," he told her gently. Twilight just gazed into his eyes as her own became larger and started to twinkle. Their eye gazing continued for another second before some trumpets blowing knocked them both back into reality.

"Oh no, the princess's procession is here," Twilight exclaimed, "It's all over!"

"No it won't," said Mario, "I said I'll take the blame..."

"Mario, that's sweet, but I can't..." Twilight then stopped when she began to hear polka music. Then they both saw that it wasn't Princess Celestia at all. It was Pinkie coming down the street playing polka music with what had become her own one pony band.

"Pinkie?" Twilight exclaimed, "We're in the middle of a crisis here. There is no time for your...nonsense?" Mario tapped her shoulder and pointed upwards. The parasprites appeared to stop munching and swarming about. Now they had begun dancing to Pinkie's music and began to follow her. Their other friends just watched in agape as Twilight and Mario walked up to them. They were all stunned that Pinkie's one pony band was actually working in driving every single parasprite out of Ponyville. They were soon following her at the very end of the line. Until they all saw Princess Celestia making her landing on the outskirts of town.

"Look," Twilight pointed at the sky. The six ponies all made a mad dash in front of Pinkie and caught up to Princess Celestia. They all bowed as Princess Celestia made her landing and stepped out of the chariot.

"Twilight Sparkle, Mario Star, my prized pupils," Princess Celestia said as the two ponies rose to their feet.

"Hello, princess," said Twilight and Mario together.

"Good to see you again Mom," said Mario, trying not to sound panicky. Everypony else just put on a brave smile, but one could see the nervousness in their faces.

"So lovely to see you two again," said Princess Celestia, "as well as your friends."

CRASH!

With the clash of her cymbals, Pinkie arrived leading the parasprites towards the forest right alongside them. If the other ponies weren't nervous before, they were all now."

" So...how was the trip?" Twilight asked nervously, "Hit much traffic?"

"Did you have a smooth flight?" Mario asked as well since he couldn't think of anything else. It was then one of the parasprites appeared before Celestia.

"Ah what is this?" she asked and chuckled as it nuzzled into Celestia's multicolored mane, "Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable."

"They're not _that_ adorable," Rainbow whispered to Rarity, who just kept smiling sheepishly.

"I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit," said Princess Celestia.

"Parade?" Twilight asked and then Mario gave her a light nudge to the shoulder, "Oh. Yes, the parade."

"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time," said Princess Celestia, "I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of _infestation_."

"An...infestation?" Twilight and Mario asked together.

"Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town," Princess Celestia explained, "I'm sorry, Twilight and Mario, to have put you all through so much trouble."

"Trouble?" said Twilight with a squeak in her tone.

"What trouble?" Mario asked a toothy grin.

"Before I have to go," Princess Celestia continued, "would you two care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?"

"Our...report?" said Twilight and looked at Mario who was struggling to think of something.

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship?" Princess Celestia asked. Mario and Twilight then noticed Pinkie still leading the parasprites into the Everfree forest and they both smiled.

"Actually, we have," said Twilight. Mario gestured to say it for her, but Twilight shook her head and put his hoof down to say she would do it, " _We've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives..."_

CLASH!

Everyone flinched as Pinkie clashed her symbols once more.

"... _Even when they don't always seem to make sense,_ " Mario finished for Twilight with a sheepish smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star," said Princess Celestia, "and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other."

"Thank you, Princess," said Twilight.

"Thank you, Mom," said Mario. Princess Celestia then had her chariot take off into the sky. Once she had disappeared, the six ponies than made their way towards Pinkie, who had just finished sending the last of the parasprites into the forest and stopped playing as her friends arrived.

"Hey, what happened to the princess?" Pinkie asked.

"Emergency in Fillydelphia," said Twilight.

"Some sort of _infestation_ ," Rainbow added.

"Oh no!" Pinkie remarked, "Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel." Pinkie started to play again, when Twilight stopped her.

"I think the princess can handle it," Twilight assured her.

"So you know what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie?" said Applejack.

"Well, duh!" Pinkie retorted as a matter of fact," Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I _tried_ to tell you."

"We know, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight, "and we're sorry we didn't listen."

"Yeah Pinkie," said Mario, "Even I had a hunch that you might have known something, but I lost faith in you too soon. I didn't take the time to try and understand what you were trying to tell us. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Pinkie," said Rainbow.

"So sorry, Pinkie," Rarity added.

"Sorry, Pinkie," said Fluttershy.

"Real sorry, Pinkie," said Applejack.

"You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you," Twilight said with a smile.

"And I'm gonna try a little harder to _try_ and understand you so I can defend you like I should have in the first place," Mario replied. That was a tall order, but Pinkie was touched for the offer.

"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when _I_ don't understand me," Pinkie replied.

"You saved Mario and I's reputation with Princess Celestia," said Twilight, "and more importantly, you saved Ponyville."

Then they returned to see just how broken down and shambled the town really was.

"...Or not," said Twilight.

Pinkie just played a sad trombone.

Mario just looked about and pondered to himself when he got an idea.

"You know what?" he asked to no one in particular, "I think I can fix this!"

"Now you admit you can fix this?"Twilight asked indignantly.

"Not in less than a minute," said Mario, "I just need to get my toy box."

"Your toy box?!" the other girls all exclaimed.

"It might not make sense, but it will work," said Mario, reminding them of their lesson with Pinkie.

"Well...ok."

"Okay..."

"Alright..."

"If you say so..." They all mumbled as Mario zipped away and then returned with the toy box on his back that was yellow with multiple colored stars on it, but he walked over to Pinkie and tossed a bunch of pink papers at her.

"Keep your "sweet babboo" notes off my refrigerator!" Mario told her and then held a hoof. Pinkie tried to play innocent when Mario gave her a glare and gestured his hoof again. She then handed back his house key.

"Thank you," said Mario as he walked away from her. Pinkie stuck her tongue out at him as Mario stood in front of the group.

"HA-HA!" he cried out as he tossed the toy box into the air. The toy box bounced and the top of the lid open. He gave a whistle as dozens of little toy versions of peach colored ponies dressed in orange vests and hard hats jumped out and stood in line before him. (One could argue they looked like toy versions of him.)

"Oh yeah!" they called out one at a time, raising a hoof as they stood before Mario.

"Let'sa go little guys," Mario called out as the toys followed him and then split up. The six girls watched in awe as the mini-pony toys started to repair all the damages that the parasprites left behind. Some of the ponies nearby began to smile as the mini pony toys continued their work. It wasn't much longer before the toys finished restoring Ponyville like nothing had ever happened. Then in single files lines, the toys hoped back into the toy box. Once the last toy was inside, Mario used his horn to close the toy box and then leaned against it so he could stand just using his hind legs and crossed his fore-legs before the other girls.

"Way to go," he replied as the repairs were complete. The six girls were just staring with the jaws dropped. Then Twilight snapped out of her stupor and began to laugh.

She was glad to be able to smile after what had been a long day.

"And the best part," said Pinkie as she spoke to you, the readers, and shows you a key, "I made a copy of Mario's house key. Now I can see my sweet babboo whenever I want!"

CHOMP!

Pinkie extended her arms at the end of her little speech, only for the key on her left hoof to be gobbled up by a random parasprite and the insect quickly disappeared. Pinkie looked at her empty hoof as her eyes watered and her lower lip quivered.

"WAH! HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pinkie sobbed since she had only made one copy.

Mario played a sad trombone as he stood in front of her view.

Better luck next time Pinkie Pie.

 **Phew, that was a close call for Mario and Twilight. Especially for Mario at the end.**

 **Peace Pony Fans.**


	12. Winter Wrap Up

Winter Wrap Up

 _Pony's Log Number 111: Sometimes we get so eager to help out that we often cause more problems for others..._

The sound of crickets could heard in the very early morning just outside the Grand Oak Library as Twilight and Spike were fast asleep in their little sleeping quarters. Spike continued to snore in his basket when Twilight awoke with a gasp.

"Spike, wake up," Twilight said excitedly, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, it's Winter Wrap Up Day!"

"Huh? Mommy?" Spike mumbled as he opened some very sleepy eyes.

"Winter Wrap Up!" Twilight repeated as she got into the young dragon's face.

"You're not mommy," Spike replied before going back to sleep.

"Spike, the first day of spring is tomorrow," Twilight told him as she looked at her calendar that had a hand drawn tree on it, "so everypony in Ponyville needs to clean up winter. Now help me get ready." Twilight jumped into some yellow short boots, tried tying what appeared to be a fleece saddle on her back.

"Clean up winter?" Spike asked sleepily, "Who cleans up winter? Don't they just use magic to change the seasons like they do in Canterlot?"

"No Spike, Ponyville was started by Earth ponies," Twilight explained as she was struggling to get her saddle to stay in place, "so for hundreds of years they've never used magic to clean up winter. It's traditional." It was just then her saddle fell off and she gave a loud sigh.

"It's ridiculous," Spike remarked, "No magic...Fuh." Twilight then retied her saddle back into place, grabbed her pink and white scarf and wrapped it securely around her neck, and then went over to a checklist.

"Okay, let's see: scarf, check; saddle, check; boots, check; Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep, check," said Twilight as she marked the items off on her list, "It's a good thing I'm so organized, _I'm ready_. Bright and Early." Twilight opened her door and found that it was still dark outside and no pony else was up. If one were to guess, it was probably around three or four in the morning.

"Oh...maybe a little too early," said Twilight sheepishly with a light chuckle.

(Theme Song)

After her little mishap, Twilight removed her gear and headed back to bed. She found it hard to fall back asleep since she was too excited about Winter Wrap Up and decided to do some reading. Twilight must have really gotten into her book because it felt like just minutes had passed when she heard a knock on the door. She put her book down to find Mario outside wearing just a winter hat in light blue on his head.

"Morning Twilight," said Mario, "Excited about your first Winter Wrap Up?"

"I sure am!" said Twilight and then looked outside, "Mario, it's still dark out."

"Not for long," said Mario as he leaned his head to show Twilight a golden light that was beginning to remove the darkness in the early winter sky from the horizon.

"Oh, it's time," said Twilight, "Let me get Spike and we can get going." Mario nodded as Twilight rushed upstairs.

"Sure you don't want me to carry mister sleepyhead for you?" Mario called out.

"I've got him," said Twilight as she came downstairs with a still snoozing dragon on her back, "Let's get going." Mario nodded as the two headed towards town hall. Despite running all the way there, the sun was already getting high in the sky as they found dozens of other ponies had already gathered around the area surrounding the cylinder-shaped building.

"Those must be the team vests Rarity designed," Twilight pointed out since most of the ponies were already wearing them, "Blue for the weather team, green for the plant team, and tan for the animal team. I wonder which team vest I'll be wearing."

"Good question," said Mario, "I haven't really thought about it. I was hoping we'd be in the same team."

"Oh Mario," said Twilight, "we do things together all the time. No harm in being on separate teams."

"I guess," said Mario with a brave smile, but the idea of working separately from Twilight made him feel a little sad.

"I'll take a blue vest, same color as my blanket," Spike remarked sleepily, "which I think I hear calling my name. "Spike! Spike! Come to bed!" Ugh, it's too early." Twilight and Mario just chuckled to each other as Mayor Mare appeared before all the ponies.

"Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early," Mayor Mare said proudly, "We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter and bring in spring." The ponies cheered as Twilight hopped up and down amongst the crowd of ponies.

"Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams," Mayor Mare continued, "so let's do better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!" The ponies all cheered again.

"Oh, this is so exciting," said Twilight.

"It is," said Mario, "but why did Mayor Mare say _everypony_ has their vests and assigned teams? I never got my notification or my vest for that matter."

"All right everypony, find your team leader, and let's get galloping," Mayor Mare finished. Mario looked worried.

"Now what we do?" said Mario, "I hope this won't be like magic school where I'm stuck having captains telling each other to pick me." While this had been before his days on the track team, it was still a memory that haunted him to this day. Twilight was rather overwhelmed.

"Oh gosh, where should I go?" she wondered, "I'm not sure where I fit in. What exactly does everypony do?"

It was then the screen goes dark and a single spot light appeared around Rainbow Dash. It appears it is time for another song. And it's not a Pinkie Pie one. (phew)

[Rainbow]

 _Three months of winter coolness_  
 _And awesome holidays_

[Pinkie Pie-spotlight moved to her and continued to do so with each new pony solo]

 _We've kept our hoovsies warm at home_  
 _Time off from work to play_

[Applejack]

 _But the food we've stored is runnin' out_  
 _And we can't grow in this cold_

[Rarity]

 _And even though I love my boots_  
 _This Fashion's getting old_

[Twilight- she and Mario as they are walking about]

 _The time has to welcome spring_  
 _and all things warm and green_

[Mario]

 _But it's also time to say goodbye_  
 _It's winter we must clean_

[Twilight and Mario]

 _How can I help? I'm new you see_  
 _What does everypony do?_  
 _How do I fit in without magic?_  
 _I haven't got a clue!_

[Chorus-several ponies began to dance and start joining their teams]

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap up!_  
 _Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap up!_

[Applejack]

 _'Cause tomorrow spring-_

[Rainbow]

 _-is here!_

[Chorus]

 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

[Rainbow-now with several Pegasi in the air, were clearing and moving unwanted clouds from the sky and helping birds return from the south]

 _Being home the southern birds_  
 _A Pegasus' job begins_  
 _And clearing all the gloomy skies_  
 _To let the sunshine in_  
 _We move the clouds_  
 _And we melt the white snow_

[Rainbow and Pinkie]

 _When the sun comes up_  
 _It's warmth and beauty glow!_

[Chorus-some ponies began collecting items and materials for Rarity while other ponies are doing some more snow removal.]

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

[Rarity-working on some nests and baskets]

 _Little critters hibernate_  
 _Under the snow and ice_

[Fluttershy-she and several ponies help to wake up some of the hibernating animals, give them some food, and clean their sleeping spaces. Some birds circle Twilight, Mario, and Spike before flying off.]

 _We wake up all their sleepy heads_  
 _So quietly and nice_

[Rarity]

 _We help them gather up their food_  
 _Fix their homes below_

[Fluttershy]

 _We welcome back the southern birds_

[Fluttershy and Rarity]

 _So their families can grow!_

[Chorus-ponies are now removing the snow from the trees. Twilight, Mario and Spike get a load of snow dumped on them. They quickly look up and glare when they find out that Rainbow was the one who dropped the snow on them.]

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ([Rarity] Winter, Winter])_  
 _Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ([Rarity] Winter, Winter])_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ([Rarity] Winter, Winter])_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

[Applejack-some ponies are now clearing snow from the farming grounds and tilling the land]

 _No easy task to clear the ground_  
 _Plant our tiny seeds_  
 _With proper care and sunshine_  
 _Everyone it feeds_  
 _Apples, carrots, celery stalks_  
 _Colorful flowers too_  
 _We must work so very hard_

[Applejack, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest]

 _It's just so much to do!_

[Chorus-ponies clearing their rooftops of excess snow]

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

[Pinkie]

 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

[Chorus]

 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

[Twilight]

 _Now that I know what they all do_  
 _I have to find my place_

[Mario]

 _And help with all of my heart_  
 _Tough task ahead I face_

[Twilight]

 _Help the Earth pony way_  
 _I wanna bring so I must_  
 _Do my best today,_

[Twilight and Mario as they overlook a cliff]

 _Do my best today!_

[Chorus]

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

[Twilight and Mario]

 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_  
 _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

In three perfect seconds, each team disappeared, leaving Mario and Twilight alone to decide where they will go.

"Everypony belongs to a team," said Twilight as she looked at Spike and Mario, "What should _I_ do? Where should _I_ go?"

"I'm just as unsure as you are Twilight," said Mario, "Maybe..."

ZOOM!

Just then Rainbow flew by at high speed to some other Pegasi who were waiting for her in the town. She was the captain of the weather team.

"All right team, you're clear for takeoff," said Rainbow as the Pegasi took flight into the air.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out as she and the others caught up with the blue Pegasus.

"Oh, hey, Twilight, Mario, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Sending off one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds that flew south for the winter," Rainbow answered.

"Oh, can I help?" Twilight asked eagerly, "How about if I help clear out the clouds?"

"Umm..." Rainbow then raised and flapped her wings to remind Twilight about a _huge_ flaw in her idea.

"Right. No wings," Twilight remembered.

"Luckily I had a plan for that," said Mario. On their way back into town, he had picked up his saddle bag and pulled out what appeared to be some white wings. He then clipped them into his backside and they allowed him to hover into the air.

"Alright, let's bust some clouds!" said Mario as he tried to take off, but alas, his magic wings were still in their development stages. They could only help keep Mario in the air, but flying quickly wasn't possible just yet as he moved forwards at a very slow speed. Rainbow laughed.

"Good try Mario," Rainbow chuckled, "but being fast on the ground and being fast in the air are two _very_ different things."

"Besides, you're _not_ supposed to use magic," Twilight added, "and that includes _magic_ items." Mario gave them an unamused look when his wings suddenly disappeared. Apparently the wings didn't last very long either.

"Oh great..." Mario replied as he tried to flutter jump to stay in the air. He gave them both a shrug before dropping like a rock back the ground with a thud.

"UGH!" he grunted as he landed on his back. Ouch.

"Sorry, Twilight and Mario," said Rainbow and took off at high speed, startling Twilight a bit as she watched Rainbow disappear.

"Great, now what do we do?" Twilight asked out of the blue as Mario just wobbled over to her, still hurting a bit from the landing. Spike just let himself tumble into some nearby bushes.

"I don't know about you," Spike said with a yawn, "but I'm gonna be nappin'." Spike was soon snoring as Twilight poked his cheek with a fore-hoof.

"Come on Spike," Twilight retorted, "this is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up, and we're determined to do our part. Somehow." Twilight looked worried until Mario walked beside her.

"Let's keep looking around," he proposed, "I'm sure there's plenty to do on the ground." Twilight smiled and they continued their search. They soon found themselves in front of the Carousel Boutique where Rarity was busy working on a project.

"Rarity, please tell me there's something, _anything_ that we can do to help," Twilight asked, nearly pleading as Spike stood between the two girls. Mario was behind Twilight.

"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Rarity suggested.

"Birds' nests?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"Why yes," Rarity replied, "When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to lay their eggs." Rarity showed them a nicely made birds nest made from scratch.

"Wow, Rarity, that's one really beautiful," said Twilight.

"It's amazing," Mario added.

"Oh why, thank you most sincerely," said Rarity kindly, "Would you two like to try your hoof at a nest?"

" _Would I_?" Twilight exclaimed excitedly, "Yes! Where do I begin?" Mario simply nodded.

"Okay. Now...uh, take some of the straw and hay over there," said Rarity as she handed Twilight the materials. Twilight continued to work as she listened to Rarity's instructions, or at least tried to, "Now, weave them through there, _yes_. Uh, take some ribbon, _yes_ , oh uh, n...not there, yes, uh, tuck it over there, uh but be careful not to...I don't know I guess that would do...oh dear."

" _There!_ " said Twilight, feeling pleased with herself, "It looks just like...yours. Oh my." Twilight then noticed that compared to Rarity's work that her nest looked like something a foal might have done for their preschool project.

"That nest needs to be condemned," Spike told Rarity.

"Oh, Spa-ha-hike," Rarity chuckled, "It's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a..." Rarity was doing her best to not hurt Twilight's feelings.

"An outhouse?" Spike proposed, not afraid to be directly honest.

" _Spike_ ," Rarity said firmly especially seeing Twilight look rather upset and hurt, "It's just fine." Twilight just gave an embarassed smile.

"Yeah, Spike, it was her first try," Mario add, "I'd like to see you do better."

"Well, what about you?" Spike proposed, "You are the artistic one." Mario snorted.

"Fine," said Mario as he smugly approached Rarity's example.

"Hmm...let's see," said Mario as he looked at the nest up close, "a little of that...that goes there...and this ties to...uh-huh, uh-huh. Got it!" Mario then took some materials and then with a quickly shifting of his hooves made a perfect copy of Rarity's nest in just seconds. Then he made another, then another, and then another...until he had made a good dozen perfect nests.

"It gets easier once you do it again and...oh..." Mario's excitement soon disappeared as Twilight just gave him an irritated glare, "I...think I'll stop for now."

"Yours is just fine," said Rarity to Twilight, "It's just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof." Rarity pushed Twilight aside and tried to tweak it.

"Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this..." Rarity continued to mumble as Twilight sunk her head lower and lower in defeat.

"Hw..." she groaned. Soon she, Spike, and Mario were right behind Rarity as her mumbling continued.

"I think we lost her," said Spike. Twilight just lowered her head and walked sadly away.

"Ah, and we need to weave the string..." Rarity continued to mumble, not knowing the two ponies and dragon had disappeared. Soon the three friends found themselves in the Ponyville outskirts where they found a familiar pink pony on some ice.

"Hellooooooo, Twilight! Mario! Wheeeeeeee!" Pinkie called out from the ice as she continued to skate about gracefully on the ice.

"Wow, Pinkie Pie, you're quite the skater," said Twilight as she made her way down to the lake, "Probably the best skater I've ever seen."

"I didn't know you were skilled in figure skating," Mario added, quite impressed himself.

"Thanks, Twilight and Mario," Pinkie answered, "I've been doing this since I was an itty-bitty, little-whittle, Twinkie-Pinkie. Just comes natural. Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer. I cut lines in the lake with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it will be as easy as _pie_." Pinkie continued to skate about to demonstrate her point.

"How clever," said Twilight, "When the thick ice begins to melt, it will break along those lines."

"Well, you sure have alot of work ahead of you," Mario added, "There's quite a few lakes in Ponyville."

"Ha, tell me about it," said Pinkie wearily until she got an idea, "Hey, Twilight and Mario, wanna help me out?"

" _Would I_?" Twilight replied excitedly for the both of them.

"Come on, put on those skates over there," said Pinkie, "I bet you'll be a natural too."

"Okay," said Twilight and rushed over to Pinkie's spare skates. Mario then reached into his bag.

"Good thing I packed my old pair," said Mario, "There a bit rusty..."

"You shouldn't go ice skating on rusty skates," said Pinkie, "I think I've got another pair..."

"I mean, my skills are rusty," said Mario as he put on some light blue skates on his hooves, "I haven't skated in years." Mario wobbled a bit before getting his balance and was soon skating about as gracefully as Pinkie was. Pinkie skating along side of him.

"You are a natural," said Pinkie, "Come and dance with me." Mario rolled his eyes before he got an idea.

"If we skate side by side, we can make twice as many lines while we dance," Mario proposed.

"What a great idea!" Pinkie replied, "let's dance." Soon the two were enjoying themselves, doing steps, flips, balancing poses, and more together in sync, but poor Twilight was having trouble just trying to stand up with her skates.

"Uh...maybe on second thought..." said Twilight barely keeping her stomach from hitting the ice.

"What are you talking about?" Spike protested, "You said you wanted to be helpful."

"Yippie!" "HA-HA!" Mario and Pinkie chortled as they skated by.

"Now get out there," said Spike as he pushed Twilight forward, but he pushed her so hard that she was soon going too fast to have any control over her momentum.

"Oh no, whoa, wow..." Twilight retorted as she tried to gain control of her momentum on the ice. Pinkie stopped skating while Mario went after her.

"Twilight, steer! Steer!" Pinkie shouted. Mario managed to keep her from going off the ice but Twilight was moving too frantically as he was soon holding onto her with his back hooves off of the ground.

"Yaaaaa!" Twilight screamed. Mario tried to get his back hooves on the ice, but it was no good.

"Oh boy..." said Pinkie as Twilight collided with her. The three all screamed. Spike was too busy laughing until they collided with him and crashed into the snow. Their collision had created a snowpony made out of three snowballs. Spike at the top, followed by Pinkie in the middle, and Twilight as the bottom ball. Where was Mario? He was the platform underneath the snowpony.

"Pwuh!" Spike spluttered, poking his eyes out of his snowball. Pinkie and Twilight just blipped as they poked their eyes out of their snowballs.

"Mmmmmmm-Mmmmmmm!" Mario said muffled from underneath the snow. Spike rolled off of Pinkie and Twilight laughing as the two ponies moved over so Mario could poke his head out of the snow.

"Ha, ha, you are a natural, Twilight," Spike laughed, "A natural _disaster_."

"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around," said Pinkie cheerfully, "I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours."

" _Really?_ " said Twilight hopefully. But then Pinkie's usual smile went straight.

"No," said Pinkie point blank. Spike just chuckled, Mario gave him a death glare, and Twilight felt rather discouraged.

"But did I make you feel better?" Pinkie asked.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess," Twilight answered, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground," Pinkie suggested, "I know Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters."

"Well...I'm pretty good with little animals," said Twilight, "Yeah, I'll go help _her_." Twilight then tried to skate away.

"Uh...it's, ah, that a-way," said Pinkie, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yaaaaaa!" Twilight screamed as Spike continued to laugh. Mario angrily dumped a pile of snow on Spike before skating off to go catch Twilight. Spike just popped out of the snow pile indignantly before catching up with the two ponies. Finding Fluttershy was easier than they thought since they found her near a large collection of holes in the ground. The yellow Pegasus had just used her bell and was now halfway inside a nearby hole.

"Wake up, little sleepy heads," said Fluttershy gently, "Hope you had some wonderful dreams and restful hibernation, but it's time to get up now, spring is coming." Two little hedgehogs yawned and came crawling out of their holes.

"Aww, how cute," said Twilight as the two hedgehog walked away.

"Hey, there!" Mario waved to them. They began to say something in their language to him, but Mario understood what they were saying.

"Oh, ok, just this once," said Mario as he did a few spin jumps for them and rolled around in a ball. The two hedgehogs applauded him.

"Hey, it's thanks to you guys I can do that," said Mario as he waved them good bye.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Fluttershy replied once Mario was finished, "This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see my little animal friends again."

"Uh, what's "hibernation"?" Spike asked, saying the last word slowly.

"It's like a long sleep," Fluttershy answered.

" _Long sleep_?" Spike repeated.

"Yes," said Fluttershy as she rang her bell again at another animal hole, "Wake up, little porcupines. Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food."

"I definitely like the idea of hibernation, uh, except for the "eat less food" part," said Spike as two porcupines exited the hole. They yawned as they went to give each other a hug, but then yelped as they ended up sticking each other with their quills.

"Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens," said Fluttershy as they all surveyed the dozens of holes filled with animals, "I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes."

"Well, Mario and I can help, Fluttershy," Twilight suggested.

"You _will_?" said Fluttershy happily, "Oh that would be wonderful." Fluttershy then handed Twilight a bell. Mario pulled out a spare from his saddle bag and followed Fluttershy toward the other dens. Twilight looked around to decide which hole she wanted to try first.

"Okay, let's start there," said Twilight as she made her choice. She gave the bell in her mouth a light ring.

"Hello?" said Twilight as she peeked inside, "Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming." Twilight gave her bell another ring.

"I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken," Twilight said excitedly. She soon got her answer as three creatures gave her a loud hiss.

"Waaa! Snakes! Snakes!" Twilight yelped and backed away. She walked right past Fluttershy and Mario, who had just taken care of a couple of dens when Twilight went by and right into a large cave. Twilight then ran out screaming as some bats came flying out. She was so focused on running away that she ran into a tree.

"Ugh!" Twilight grunted. Mario and Fluttershy just looked up at a nearby beehive fell from its branches and landed right onto her head. Twilight screamed again and ran from the chasing bees into another hole.

"Ugh!" Twilight groaned, but this time because the hole she had run into belong to a couple of skunks. Spike held his nose and Mario covered his own as the two skunks walked out, stink and all.

"Good morning, friends," said Fluttershy sweetly. Twilight just groaned from inside the cave.

"I'll get her," said Mario, his voice nasal from trying to keep the smell out. He then equipped a beehive suit with a gas mask. He couldn't help but do the "Darth Vader" breathing as he went to retrieve his best friend. It didn't help that Twilight screamed when he saw him either. Once she realized it was Mario, she let him carry her back to the library.

But not after smacking him for frightening her first.

As Mario waited in the main library area, Spike was with Twilight in the pantry room since the only cure for skunk smell was bathing in tomato sauce (or paste I don't remember which it is). Spike was busy washing Twilight as she just sat in the tub groaning. Not only was she stinky, but her face was covered in bee stings.

"All this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks," Twilight sighed before adding bitterly, "For most of us..." Twilight glared outside the door where Mario was waiting for them, but Spike didn't seem to notice.

"Right, because there's no magic," Spike replied, his voice nasal since he had a pin over his nose to reduce the smell from entering his nostrils, "Why don't you just use _magic_ , Twilight, and get it done the right way?"

"No, no, _no_!" Twilight retorted, "I'm gonna find some other way even if it kills me."

"Twilight don't say things like that," Mario replied outside the door since the door didn't block out any of the conversation.

"You stay out of this!" Twilight yelled angrily as Spike dumped another can of tomato sauce on her head. Mario was hurt and just kept quiet until Twilight came out so he could give her the cream that would heal the bee stings.

Once Twilight was stink free and healed, the three friends quietly made their way towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Keep pushin', Caramel," said Applejack from the distance, "That's it, Bumpkin. I know it's hard work, but you guys are doing great. Yee-haw!"

"Hey Applejack," said Twilight as she, Mario, and Spike arrived, "How's everything going?"

"Oh just _dandy_ ," Applejack replied, "A little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's alot of ground to clear, ya hear? We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' until we git all this heap of snow hightailed outta here."

"Okie Dokie!" said Mario, "Just watch this!" Mario then jumped into the air, curled into a ball, rolled himself about to dig into the snow and then sped away, while his trail was thinner than the other colts pushing the snow plows. He was still clearing the land at a much faster pace. Twilight just rolled her eyes at him before remembering why she was there.

"Well, I'd like to help," Twilight offered.

"Well, I...I dunno Twilight," said Applejack, not sure about Twilight's offer.

"Just give me a _chance_ ," Twilight proposed, giving the orange pony a toothy smile.

"Well, I never turn down a hard worker, but..." Applejack didn't get to finish as Twilight walked over to the snowplow and climbed into it.

"Ugh...Ugh," Twilight struggled and gasped as she tried to move the snowplow, but she couldn't get it to budge. She stopped for a second and looked back. Both Spike and Applejack just shook their heads. She then remembered that Spike had said:

 _Think of how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic._

Twilight still wasn't sure until Mario zoomed by next to her at high speed. Her hesitancy seemed to disappear one she saw the colt easily clearing the snow without a snowplow.

"I _could_ use a come-to-life spell," said Twilight and then made her horn glow, "Hwww...here goes..." Soon the snowplow began to move on its own at a steady pace. Twilight then moved at the same speed to avoid any suspicion. The other colts thought something was off and it wasn't because she was a mare. But Applejack was no dummy either.

"Hmm. She's awful strong for such a little pony," she remarked suspiciously. Spike then noticed the faint glow and smiled.

"That's my girl, following my advice," said Spike.

"And what in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack asked, glaring at him. Before Spike could answer, Twilight suddenly realized that her snow plow was picking up its pace. Soon it was pushing her forward and she couldn't control it anymore.

"Uh-oh," Twilight gasped, "Slow down. _Slow down_!" But it was no good, her snowplow was running out of control. She barely avoided the other colts and soon found herself creating a large snowball in front of her plow. She tried hard to regain control, but because she couldn't see, she ended up colliding with Spike and Applejack. Spike yelped.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Spike and Applejack cried out as they went round and round inside the snowball.

"What's going on?" Applejack demanded, speaking each sentence when her head rolled above the plow, "Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you?" Before Twilight could reply, they collided into a dirt wall barrier near a nearby hill. Since the hill was loaded with snow, it caused a large avalanche. The snow covered a large portion of the land the colts had been spending most of the day clearing. They all gave Twilight a distant glare as the two ponies and Spike popped themselves out of the snow. Mario had just arrived to get them out.

"Nuts, Twilight," said Applejack sternly, " _you used magic._ "

"The _nerve_ ," Spike added in disapproval, "Can you believe her?" Applejack just glared.

"It was _your_ idea, genius!" Mario retorted, not letting Spike dump all the blame on Twilight. Spike just chuckled sheepishly.

"That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight," Applejack scolded severely, "and especially not around MY FARM!" Poor Twilight was on the verge of tears.

"Well, see, I just wanted to..." Twilight couldn't say anymore and just let out a whine before taking off at fast as she could. Applejack soon regretting being so harsh to Twilight as Mario went after her.

"Twilight, Twilight wait!" Mario called as he caught up with her and got in front of her, "I know it was an accident and Applejack just lost her..."

"Just leave me alone!" Twilight yelled as her voice cracked, "I don't need you showing me that you can do anything while I can't seem to do _anything at all!_ " Twilight then took off again but this time Mario just sat in the snow as she disappeared. As he watched her leave, a few tears left his eyes.

It was late afternoon by the time both Mario and Spike had found Twilight hiding inside of a bush just outside the town hall building.

"Come on, Twilight," said Spike, "Come on out." Mario said nothing. He was still hurt over being yelled at and wasn't sure of how he could help.

"I'm a winter mess up," said Twilight sadly, her voice muffled by the bush.

"Well, you're good at a lot of things," Spike pointed out, "Just not nest-making, ice-skating, animal-waking, and snow clearing.

"Thank a lot for making me feel so much better," Twilight remarked with a small whine.

"That's what I'm here for, sister," said Spike proudly and Mario face-hoofed himself.

"I don't know if it is the lack of sleep or not, Spike," he said sternly, "but you're sensitivity to Twilight's problems has _really_ been off today."

"Oh, and like yours?" Twilight snapped, "Always acting like everything is so easy, making me look like a big goof off?" Mario looked away.

"Ease off on the guy, Twilight," said Spike, "he's not doing that on purpose."

"I can't help it if these jobs come easy for me," said Mario, "I didn't expect you to hate me for it." Twilight just let out a long and loud sigh.

"I don't hate you, Mario," said Twilight softly, "It's just I..."

"Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and in the trees, pronto," Applejack ordered a few feet away. Apparently, something was up as she, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were just outside town hall.

"Got it," Rainbow replied and went to take off, but was then stopped.

"Wait," said Fluttershy, "My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast."

"Got it," said Rainbow and went to leave, but was stopped again.

"I'm tellin' you, Rainbow," Applejack said, losing her patience, "you gotta melt that snow _now._ "

"No, you simply must wait," said Fluttershy.

"Okay," said Rainbow, unsure about what to do.

"Go" said Applejack.

"Stop" Fluttershy said after.

" _Go_ "

" _Stop_ "

"GO"

"STOP"

"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Rainbow snapped loudly.

"Oh! What in Equestria are all you arguing about?" Mayor Mare demanded as she arrived to stop the noise, "This sort of silliness is why we were _late_ for spring last _year_ , and the year before that, and the year before _that_."

"Did she say _late_?" Twilight and Mario said together, rather surprised as Twilight poked her head out of the bush.

"I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year," Mayor Mare continued, "but now it looks like we're going to be later than _ever_. I mean just look at this catastrophe! The ice scorers made the chucks too big to melt..."

Pinkie just shrugged her shoulders sadly, not understanding what went wrong.

"...The nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made one...oh wait...thirteen...but still not enough..."

Poor Rarity had spent so much time trying to fix Twilight's poorly made nest that she neglected to make the rest. Rarity began to sob loudly before planting her face into the nest.

"...And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees..." Mayor Mare said worriedly, "This isn't good, _not_ at _all_."

"And it's gonna be to pieces disastrous if we can't get our seeds planted," Applejack added.

"Chillax Applejack," Rainbow replied, "We're bustin' our chops as fast as we can."

"No, not _fast_ ," Fluttershy warned, "we have to wake animals _slowly_." It was then Big Macintosh arrived with Caramel by his side, looking glum and nervous.

"Uh AJ?" Big Mac spoke up. Applejack looked at Caramel's face and knew what had happened.

"Oh good gravy," Applejack retorted, "Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?" Caramel just gave an apologetic look.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered for him.

"Ditzy Doo accidentally went _north_ to get the _southern_ birds," a Pegasus named Rainbowshine said next with a grunt.

"Oh that _featherbrain_ ," Rainbow replied, very annoyed, "Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went _west_?" Soon pony after pony appeared and began to grumble and complain to each other. But not for long.

"Stop this at once," Mayor Mare said sternly, "We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be _more organized._ " It was then Twilight got a brilliant idea.

"Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard, STAT," said Twilight.

"Eh, yes, ma'am," said Spike.

"Mario, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Twilight asked and Mario smiled.

"Let's do this!" Mario replied confidently. Twilight gave him a quick hug, making him blush a little before Twilight addressed the arguing ponies.

"Stop, everypony!" she called out, but could not be heard with all the arguing.

"Stop!" Twilight tried again as a bird chirped next to her. The ponies were still arguing when...

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRP!

Twilight used her magic to enhance the bird's chirping to make it louder and stronger. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to face her. The bird didn't take fondly of being used as a whistle as it glared at the purple pony.

"Sorry," Twilight said quickly to the bird before addressing the crowd, "I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. What you need is _organization,_ and I'm just the pony for the job." With a clipboard in one hand and a quill in the other, Spike was ready for action.

"So...what do I do?" Mario asked.

"Well, since you seem to be good at alot of the jobs," said Twilight, "I'll need someone to help _supervise_ and _manage_ each job so they get done quickly and correctly." Mario just smiled.

The first step was gathering all the materials needed to create the nests for the southern birds. Rarity had the help of Mario and several other ponies in making sure that the nest were made and put in their proper places in the trees.

Then Mario and Twilight worked together to create a routine to help Pinkie and her group cut the ice into properly sized chunks. Of course Pinkie asked Mario to skate alongside with her and for once, he willingly conceded. This got the ice cutting done in just a couple of trips across the ice.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack began to coordinate the colts pulling to snow plows so they were clearing the snow side by side. As the snow was cleared, another group of ponies began to drop the seeds into the fresh soil behind them. Mario was able to use his spin move to clear the land and then plant the seeds in his own way. Applejack was very satisfied with the work as she and Twilight shared a high hoof together.

Twilight than had Mario tied together multiple bells over each underground den. That way when Fluttershy pulled the rope. She was able to wake up all her little animal friends at the same time. Twilight then gasped as a set of familiar snakes slithered by. Mario, Fluttershy, and Spike just smiled at the snakes. Then they noticed that Twilight had disappeared until they looked up and found her trembling as she held a tree branch for dear life. She just smiled sheepishly until Mario stood on his hind legs and held out his fore-hoofs so she could jump down. Mario caught her and gave her a warm smile. While Twilight rolled her eyes and tried to look annoyed at Mario, the blush on her cheeks pretty much said she liked being in his fore-legs.

Spike then gave off a loud whistle. That was the signal for Rainbow to summon her team of weather ponies. By working together, they created a horizontal cyclone that sucked up all the surrounding snow off the ground, the trees, and even far away hills and mountain tops. It also helped clear away the winter clouds to allow the late afternoon sun to shine brightly in the sky. Just in time too, since the sun was able to successfully break the ice on all the lakes as well.

Even after the sun had set and nighttime fell, all the ponies were hard at work farming and tilling to land so all the crops were planted and ready for growing. Even Mayor Mare and Twilight pitched in to bring additional supplies that were needed. Of course, Mario's freight cars and his personal freight train made transporting the needed supplies to the area much faster. And it ensured that everything would be ready to go by the time the sun returned to the sky.

By next morning, the Pegasi in charge of bringing all the southern birds had arrived. The birds happily made their way towards the finished nests and settled into their new homes. Other spring time animals like frogs and turtles and lots of beautiful butterflies had also made their return to Ponyville. Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the ponies were busy watering the grounds so the plants had what they needed to start producing a new crop of fresh fruits and vegetables.

Twilight stood just outside the outskirts of Ponyville as Mario walked beside her. It was a long and hard effort, but at last, their work was done. Mayor Mare approached the two ponies.

"I can't believe it. Spring is here!" said Mayor Mare, " _On time_! And we have you two to thank for it. If it weren't for your organizing skills and Mario's supervising skills, we would still be arguing."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said in agreement and all the ponies laughed.

"It was a team effort," said Twilight.

"Yeah, we were happy we could do our part," said Mario as Twilight nodded in agreement.

"And since you two helped every team, we have an official vest for each of you," said Mayor Mare, "We give Twilight the title: "All-Team Organizer" and for Mario "All-team Supervisor"." Rarity then used her magic to equip each vest on the two ponies. Twilight's vest was blue and green with golden yellow edging around the neck and button line. Mario's was a similar design, but in shades of blue and grey with a golden yellow edging. The two ponies smiled at their new vests.

"Gosh, I don't even know what to say," said Twilight surprised.

"Thank you, everypony," said Mario in amazement.

"And hereby I declare that winter is...wrapped up _on time_ ," said Mayor Mare and everyone cheered. It was then Applejack noticed that Spike had disappeared and she soon found out where he was. He had apparently fallen asleep on top of a lone ice block.

"Spike's sure gonna be in for a hog-sized surprise when that last piece of ice melts," Applejack chuckled and everyone else laughed.

Later that day, Twilight and Mario were back at the library. Like Applejack had predicted, Spike soon realized his mistake, but ended up getting a cold from sleeping on the ice flow and falling into the water. He was now sitting by Twilight's fireplace, bundled up in a robe, as he wrote their letter to the Princess. He was also doing his best to make sure his sneezing didn't accidentally burn up or send the note before he could finish.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Twilight recited to Spike,

" _Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things Mario and I have ever been a part of here in Ponyville._ _It helped us learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them, and as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything._

"How's that sound, Spike? _Spike_?" Twilight then turned to see that Spike had fallen asleep again and was just snoring with the letter still in his hand.

"Oh Spike," said Twilight and Mario together and shared a good laugh. Spring was here. Thanks to two very special ponies and their friends.

 **Phew. Trying to write out a long song isn't easy. I hope my first try wasn't too bad. I'm no good at lyrics so I hope just sticking Mario in where he could fit works for everypony.**

 **Peace Pony Fans**


	13. Call of the Cutie

Call of the Cutie

 _Pony's Log Number 112 - It can be hard when everyone around you is getting something you want, especially when others make you feel like you're missing out..._

Along the edges of Ponyville, one could say there stood a building that marked the halfway point between the main town area and Sweet Apple Acres. It was a schoolhouse. The location where young ponies would come and be educated in the skills they needed to find their future careers as well as how to put their cutie mark talents to good use. The school bell rang at the top tower as the students inside began to chatter about various topics and subjects, waiting for their classes to begin. Several of the young ponies already had cutie marks on their flanks. Miss Cheerilee, whose cutie mark was three happy flowers, stood before the chattering students.

"Let's quiet down please," said Cheerilee, "We have a very important lesson to get to." It wasn't much longer before all the students quieted down to give her their full attention.

"Thank you," she replied, "Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks."

"Bo-ring," said a filly named Diamond Tiara. She had soft pink hair with lavender mane with white highlights and a diamond tiara on her head.

"You can all see my cutie mark, can't you?" Miss Cheerilee asked as she continued with her lesson, "Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank." She showed a picture of herself as a little baby.

"Aww...! She's so precious," said a young filly who had a strong lisp on her voice named Twist. She was a cream-colored pony with a red mane and tail that could rival Pinkie's in terms of cotton candy poofy-ness. She also had a pair of blue thick rimmed glasses that added to how cute she was.

"Then one day, when I was about your age," Miss Cheerilee continued, "I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Miss Cheerilee then showed a picture of herself with her cutie mark and with an attire that clearly screamed her days as a teenage rebel of the late 1980s and early 1990s and some little ponies laughed.

"Look at her hair!" said a young pony in the background.

"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then," said Miss Cheerilee with a discreet eye roll at their laughter, "I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurtured them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they are learning..." Some ponies were listening attentively with smiles on their faces, others looked bored and were just looking at their fore-hooves. Some, like a certain tiara wearing pony, were annoying other ponies since they flat out didn't care about what Miss Cheerilee was saying, "Now can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" said Twist as she raised her hoof and answered, "When she discovers that certain something that makes her special!"

"That's right, Twist," said Miss Cheerilee, "A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony..." By now Apple Bloom had grabbed a pencil in her mouth and was just taking notes as Cheerilee continued her lecture.

"...Discovering what makes you unique isn't something..."

"Pssst!"

"...that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing..."

"Pssst!"

"...or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"Pssst!"

"What?!" Apple Bloom snapped, annoyed at all the noise making. Diamond Tiara held a note in her mouth, and gestured to Silver Spoon, a grey pony with whitish grey mane in a braid and some red horizontal oval shaped glasses on her face, was motioning for the note. Apple Bloom thought nothing less and just grabbed the note with her mouth.

"Apple Bloom!" Miss Cheerilee said sternly, causing both fillies to pull apart. Poor Apple Bloom still had the note in her mouth while Diamond Tiara put on a innocent smile on her face, "Are you passing a note?"

"Uh, I...Um..." Poor Apple Bloom couldn't explain herself and Diamond just watched with a vicious smile on her face as the note hit the floor.

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" Miss Cheerilee asked when she noticed the note had nothing on it, "It's blank."

"Remind you of anypony?" Diamond asked out of the blue with laugh. Apparently Apple Bloom hadn't earned her cutie mark just yet. The other students began to chuckle and whisper to each other as the yellow filly just sunk into her seat, feeling very embrassed.

(Theme song)

Soon the school bell rang to signal the end of another day of learning and everyone made their way out of the building. Apple Bloom was feeling rather glum and was still embarassed at being put on the spot earlier that day, despite Cheerilee dealing with Diamond Tiara for teasing her. Her friend Twist was in high spirits and she mimicked Pinkie's bounce.

"Wants some sweets?" Twist offered, "I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself."

"Mm-mm," Apple Bloom answered, but she clearly wasn't listening.

"They'll make you smi-i-le," Twist offered again.

"No..." said Apple Bloom in a depressed tone. It was then a certain tiara wearing pony and her best friend decided to make themselves known as they walked in front of the two fillies.

"I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark," Diamond Tiara complained to Silver Spoon, "I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already." She then did a gasp. Yet the gasp was clearly not a sincere one.

"I mean, almost all of us have them already," Diamond Tiara continued, looking at Twist and Apple Bloom, the former looked indignant while Apple Bloom just kept a curious look on her face, "Don't worry you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceanera this weekend." For those who are wondering what that is, it is the pony equivalent to a quinceanera. Except rather being celebrated at a certain age, it was held when a filly, or even a colt since cute-ceaneras are not gender specific, earned her cutie mark. The fact Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came from high class families gave them more reason to brag over such a party.

"It's going to be amazing," Silver Spoon added.

"It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark," Diamond Tiara bragged, showing her cutie mark was of a five pronged tiara, as if she wasn't conceited enough wearing one on her head, "How could it _not_ be?" The two began to do a small dance together.

"Bump! Bump! Sugar lump, rump!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sang as they finished their dance by smashing their back ends into each other, showing off their cutie marks with a laugh.

"Gimme a break," Apple Bloom muttered with a long face.

"See you this weekend..." said Silver Spoon.

" _Blank Flanks!_ " The two wealthy ponies said together before laughing as they walked away. Until a certain peach colored pony with reddish hair and a star cutie mark stood before them. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon knew who he was. (And I bet you know to). He just gave them both a blank stare. Silver Spoon took a step back while Diamond bravely glared back at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Diamond asked snootily, "Shouldn't you be making your deliveries to my father or geeking it up at the Library?" Since the day Mario met Diamond Tiara, Mario had taken a polar dislike to her. Diamond Tiara seemed to snob him every time he came by. Mario tried to be kind, but eventually he stopped trying to make conversation with her...

...unless he knew she was up to no good.

"I already made my delivery," said Mario plainly, "and there's more to life than just studying you know."

"Tell that to Miss Cheerilee," said Silver Spoon with an eye roll. Mario chuckled. He found Silver Spoon much more tolerable. While she didn't have issues trying to be friendly with him, Mario could see the bad influence Diamond Tiara had in the way Silver Spoon treated others. He just couldn't understand why she would resort to being mean to save face, or reputation, or whatever.

"Trust me, it will be worth it in the future, Silver," said Mario, "I just hope there won't be any _trouble_ at your party this weekend, Miss Tiara."

"Who said _you_ are going to be there?" Diamond Tiara asked angrily. Mario leaned forward a bit.

"I _happen_ to be the best friend and assistant to Pinkie Pie, who is planning and hosting your little cute-ceanera," Mario replied sternly, "and Apple Bloom just _happens_ to be a close friend of mine if you get my drift." This was his big hint that he had heard what they had said. While Silver Spoon looked away, Diamond kept glaring before she simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever," she muttered and stomped away with her nose in the air. Silver Spoon soon followed, still keeping her eyes away from Mario. Mario watched them disappear before approaching Apple Bloom and Twist.

"Why were you takin' to them?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"I saw what they were doing," said Mario, glaring back at them, "And I know what it's like to be the one with the blank flank and get bullied for it. If they ever give you too much trouble, just let me know. I've got your back. Same for you Twist." Twist just smiled, but Apple Bloom was still too glum to fully appreciate the extra moral support.

Mario soon escorted Twist home and then brought Apple Bloom back to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was hard at work in the orchard. Apple Bloom was still fuming.

"It's not fair!" Apple Bloom complained as she paced about, "It's just not fair!"

"Don't get your mane in a tangle," said Applejack, You'll get your cutie mark. Everypony gets one eventually."

"But I don't want one _eventually_!" Apple Bloom retorted, "I want one _right now_! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceanera without one, I just can't!"

"'Course you can," said Applejack.

"You sure about that," said Mario, "Take it from someone whose _seen_ how the filly treats Apple Bloom and from somepony whose been at the receiving end of it in his younger days."

"People like that exist everywhere, sugarcube," said Applejack, "You just gotta learn not take their words to heart and spoil yer day or your fun at a party."

"Easier said than done, Applejack, but very true nevertheless," said Mario. While some bullies like Trixie, never grew out of it, he did know some ponies, young and adult, that did grow up and were now his friendly terms with him. But that's another story.

"Y'know," said Applejack, "I was the last pony in _my_ class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I knew my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal..." As Applejack continued to talk, Apple Bloom continued to pout and pace about nearby when Applejack gasped, "...Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class. Huh, same as Big Macintosh."

"I really don't see how _that's_ supposed to make me feel better," said Apple Bloom as she sat down and leaned her fore-hooves onto a bucket of apples, "It probably means being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family."

"What about you Mario?" Applejack asked curiously. Mario chuckled.

"You'd be surprised but I was also the last in my class to get my cutie mark," said Mario.

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom said in shock and Applejack also looked in surprise.

"It's true," Mario answered, "Alot of the students in school, before magic school that is, were getting their cutie marks at ages younger than Apple Bloom, yet...there I was being the only blank flank for years! I still remember the nickname bullies gave me: "last blank standing" and oh how I _despised_ that name. It wasn't until just before I entered magic school that I even got my cutie mark. How bad would the bullying had been if I had started without one, especially when all the first year students had their cutie marks?" Mario shuttered at the thought as Apple Bloom continued to sulk.

"Well, being last still runs in _this_ family," Apple Bloom repeated, but then realized something, "...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family!" Apple Bloom excited runs over to Applejack and pecks out from behind her.

"You've got _apples_ for your cutie mark," Apple Bloom pointed out to Applejack, "Granny Smith has an _apple pie_. Big Macintosh has an _apple half_ , my unique talent has som'n to do with apples! Apples, apples, apples!" Apple Bloom began to hop and jump about excitedly until...

CRASH!

She landed into a bucket of apples and knocked its contents all over the grounds.

"Oops...heh, apples," said Apple Bloom sheepishly. Applejack just sighed to herself as Mario chuckled quietly. It wasn't much longer that Applejack had Mario transport some apples with his freight cars so she and Apple Bloom could sell them to customers in the town's market place. Apple Bloom was eager to get selling as she had a white apron on along with her sister. Mario just watched the two sisters do their work.

"Get your delicious, nutritious apples here!" Applejack called out to ponies nearby.

"Delicious _and_ nutritious, and _so many uses_!" said Apple Bloom, balancing an apple on her head and tossing it into her mouth to gobble it up, "You can eat 'em..." She then swallowed the apple. "...Play with them..." She then tossed an apple in the air, grabbed a nearby racket and swung to smack the apple away. The apple splattered onto the racket and the rest towards a random passerby.

"Hey watch it!"

"Create fine art for your home with 'em," Apple Bloom continued as she bucked an apple onto someone's art canvas. The pony using the canvas just glared as Applejack looked rather embarassed. Mario just continued to chuckle quietly in the background with his train of empty freight cars.

"Heh...she's so creative, heh," Applejack replied sheepishly as Apple Bloom approached a nearby colt.

"You, sir, care t' buy some apples?" Apple Bloom offered.

"No thanks," the pony, who name was Dr. Hooves answered.

"Why not?" Apple Bloom asked, taking a step forward.

"I have plenty at home," Dr. Hooves replied, taking a step back.

"Are you _sure_?" Apple Bloom asked him directly, making the colt very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I..." Dr. Hooves tried to answer.

"You're _pretty sure_ , but you're not absolutely, positively, completely super-duper sure, are you?" Apple Bloom questioned, backing the poor colt into a corner, so to speak.

"Y...ah..If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?" he asked feebly. Apple Bloom's stern look flipped over instantly.

"All right!" she replied cheerfully. Dr. Hooves only grabbed one apple, tossed a few coins into Applejack's front apron pocket and took off. Mario just looked worried.

"Well that's _one way_ to force a sale," he remarked. While he had never owned a business himself, he had taken several business management classes in his later school years. After his whole ordeal with athletics, he just felt having some business knowledge would come in handy in the long run. Either way, he knew Apple Bloom's sales tactics were leading into trouble.

"You forgot your change!" Applejack called out, but Dr. Hooves was already gone.

"Woo-hoo!" said Apple Bloom, feeling pleased with herself, "That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark!" Apple Bloom began to walk around in circles like a dog chasing its own tail.

"So, what does my cutie mark look like? a shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple?" Apple Bloom noticed that her flank was still blank. "Hmm...maybe I need to increase my sales figures first." She then noticed someone else checking out the apples on the stand.

"You touch it, you buy it!" Apple Bloom said sternly, but the pony just reeled back and ran off. She then noticed someone else looking about, "We take cash or credit." The second pony just looked indignant as Applejack pulled Apple Bloom out of the pony's face. Mario just put a hoof over his face and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said Applejack and turned to speak to her sister, "Aww...Now Apple Bloom, you can't just..." Applejack was too late as Apple Bloom dropped some apples into Bon Bon's saddle bag.

"That'll be four bits," said Apple Bloom plainly.

"I didn't put those in my bag," Bon Bon answered as a matter of fact.

"Likely story," Apple Bloom replied with a stearin look, "Four bits, lady!" Applejack then grabbed Apple Bloom by her giant bow and pulled her away.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack scolded before apologizing to Bon Bon, "I am really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge." Bon Bon just looked as Applejack gave her a few more apples, but Bon Bon only glared.

"And these," Applejack offered her more apples in the second pocket of Bon Bon's saddle bag, but Bon Bon just kept glaring. Applejack sighed.

"And these," Applejack replied before giving Bon Bon another bucket loaded with even more apples onto her back. Bon Bon groaned as she gave Applejack a strained smile and carried all the apples away. The apple stand was now nearly empty. Mario just sighed at the sight.

"There's go today's profits," he said to himself.

"Y'all come back now, y'hear?" said Applejack before giving Apple Bloom a glare.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked in a clueless manner.

"Sorry, little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over," said Applejack firmly before pulling off her little sister's apron.

"What?" Apple Bloom exclaimed in disbelief, "But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark?"

"Home. Now," Applejack said sternly, but unlike before, Apple Bloom didn't leave. She grabbed her apron back and pouted as she held the apron in her mouth.

"Ugh. Listen, sugarcube," said Applejack more gently, "I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you can't just force it. Besides, you're not that grown up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one?" Apple Bloom just pondered as she sat hunched to the ground.

"Well...Twist doesn't have _hers_ yet," said Apple Bloom.

"Well there you go," said Applejack with a smile, "bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend." Apple Bloom nodded and turned to leave before she remembered something.

"You're sure you don't want me to stick around til the end of th' market?" Apple Bloom asked. While Applejack knew her sister's intentions were genuine, she knew keeping her sister around would do more harm than good.

"Hey! Who's been using my racket?" a pony named Ace Point demanded.

Eeyup, more harm than good.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Applejack wearily.

"Come on Apple Bloom," Mario offered to get Apple Bloom out of the market, "I gotta get Applejack some more apples and Twist's home is along the way." Apple Bloom smiled since she enjoyed getting a ride on Mario's freight train. Mario used his magic to put the little filly inside of the freight car closest to his harness, give a whistle and the two were on their way. It didn't take long before Mario brought Apple Bloom to Twist's home. He waited for her to see how things would go before leaving. Apple Bloom just quietly knocked on the door.

"Oh, what's up, Apple Bloom?" Twist asked curiously as she opened the top half.

"So I was thinkin'..." said Apple Bloom slowly, "maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceanera together. I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark."

"Well, um..." Twist replied slowly before opening the bottom half of the door. Apple Bloom gasped when she noticed that on Twist's flank was a pair of candy canes shaped into a heart.

"Isn't my cutie mark swell?" Twist asked excitedly, "I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh?" Apple Bloom just at sat looking a bit stunned as well as glum.

"Yeah, pretty...sweet," Apple Bloom replied, failing to hide the sadness on her voice.

"Hey...this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceanera together," said Twist, "You're still gonna come to the party, are you?" As if this situation couldn't get any worse for the yellow filly, two particular wealthy fillies were walking by. They had seen and heard everything.

"Of course she will," said Diamond Tiara smugly.

"It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark would be, like, the most embarassing thing ever," Silver Spoon added spitefully as the two fillies laughed. Poor Apple Bloom just bit her lip and her eyes became big, looking like she would burst into tears at any moment. Mario looked at her sadly before giving the two wealthy fillies an unnoticeable death glare. He then noticed them approaching his side. With a devious smile on his face, he quietly used his magic to make an exhaust pipe appear behind his fore-legs.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH!

The loud burst of steam only made Silver Spoon jump with fright, but poor Diamond Tiara jumped a good ten feet into the air with a loud shriek as Mario quickly put the distraught Apple Bloom into his front freight car and pulled his train away. Diamond Tiara was left frazzled and in shock for a few seconds before recomposing herself.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" she screamed as Mario ignored her. She knew the threat was empty since Mario was good friends with her father. He always managed to justify his actions and expose her little schemes with ease. Plus the fact Mario did his deliveries as a volunteer worked to his advantage. It would only hurt her father's business to have him fired...and she'd get the blame for it.

In all the commotion and Mario's efforts to help Apple Bloom, neither of them realized that Apple Bloom had left Twist's question about going to the cute-ceanera unanswered. Fortunately, the commotion had made Twist forget about her question anyway. Mario had done his best to cheer Apple Bloom up, but even a warm hug and an open ear didn't do much to help Apple Bloom feel any better.

It was the day of the party and the depressed filly just sat quietly by herself near one of the town's water fountians. It wasn't too long before a certain blue Pegasus appeared from above her.

"Whoa, looks like somepony's got a dark cloud hanging over their head," said Rainbow, "Let _me_ do something about that." Rainbow then literally moved a huge black cloud from above Apple Bloom's head.

"What's the matter, kid?" Rainbow asked as she made her landing. Apple Bloom looked at her sadly before inhaling deeply.

"There's a cute-ceanera this afternoon and everypony in class will be there and they'll have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' apples but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but...I WANT IT NOW!" Apple Bloom said all that with one breath, giving a loud whine at the end. Rainbow just soaked everything in.

"Cutie mark?" said Rainbow, "I can get you a cutie mark like that!" She used her tail make the sound of a finger snap as she finished her sentence.

"Applejack says these things take time," said Apple Bloom, "I just have to wait for it to happen."

"Why wait for something to happen when you can _make_ it happen?" Rainbow suggested.

"But Applejack says th..." Apple Bloom began.

"Why, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack," Rainbow interrupted, making a mocking face and pose when she said the orange pony's name, "or the pony who was first in her class to get her cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning." Apple Bloom smiled, clearly impressed. Soon they were both donning some exercise headbands and Apple Bloom was busy doing some push-ups.

"That's right, stretch out those legs," Rainbow instructed, making herself Apple Blooms coach, "Gotta be nice and loose. The key here is to try as many things as possible as _quickly_ as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" said Apple Bloom with determination.

"I said: Are! You! Ready!" Rainbow repeated again.

"I'M READY!" said Apple Bloom loudly.

"Juggling, go!" Rainbow called, blowing a whistle around her neck.

"Ah!" said Apple Bloom as she tried to balance two rings of balls but ended up tripping and dropping all the balls she was juggling. They then headed towards a nearby cliff.

"Hang-gliding, go!" Rainbow called, blowing her whistle. Apple Bloom, now with a hang glider attached to her body, went to make a running start for taking off.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom cried out as she tripped and landed skidding across the dirt upside down to just the very edge of the cliff. They moved into a dojo and were both wearing white robes.

"Karate, go!" Rainbow suggested next with a whistle blow.

"Hi-ya!" Apple Bloom cried out as she went to a dive kick at a nearby sandbag, "Eee..." Unfortunately the sandbag was so dense that when Apple Bloom kicked it, it made her body painfully twitch before she landed on her back. Their next idea...

"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Rainbow suggested with a blow of her whistle. Apple Bloom was in full gear as she rolled past the Pegasus, but then winced fearfully as some more aggressive and experienced roller ponies growled at her.

"Whoaaa! Whoa..." Apple Bloom cried out as she tumbled forward into a somersault. The other roller ponies gasped before they crashed into her. Despite the piled mess of ponies and roller gear. Apple Bloom just smiled sheepishly as she rolled out of the mess unharmed.

Eventually Apple Bloom was reclining under a tree near Rarity's boutique as Rainbow went through her clip board containing a long list of things that they had tried to do to find Apple Bloom's cutie mark.

"Tried that one...tried that one...tried that one..." Rainbow said aloud to herself as she looked though the list. It was then Apple Bloom heard two familiar voices nearby. It was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, for they had just come out of Rarity's boutique and Diamond had a large package on her back.

"You're new outfit is, like, perfect for the party," said Silver Spoon as they walked by.

"I know," Diamond replied, "It totally shows off my cutie mark."

"I love being special," Silver Spoon sighed to herself.

"Can you imagine how embarassing it must be to be... _not_ special?" Diamond asked out of the blue.

"I don't even want to, like, _think_ about it," Silver Spoon retorted before the two fillies walked out of sight. Rainbow was so busy with her list that she didn't even hear the two fillies go by.

"Tried that one...tried _that_ one," Rainbow continued to say to herself. Poor Apple Bloom was feeling miserable. It was as if they knew she was in the bushes the entire time.

"I'm doomed. Doomed!" Apple Bloom cried out to the world, "I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at!"

"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes," said a voice. Apple Bloom then noticed beside her was a very familiar pink pony with cotton candy hair.

"Eating cupcakes?" Apple Bloom repeated puzzled.

"Eating cupcakes?" Rainbow repeated as well in confusion.

"Eating cupcaaakes!" said Pinkie, bouncing up and down happily. Apple Bloom felt inspired...until she remembered that Rainbow was still trying to help her.

"I really appreciate all your help, Rainbow Dash," said Apple Bloom as she slowly backed away from the Pegasus as she thought of an excuse to leave, "You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I can learn a lot more but...I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at the cute-ceneara! _Hold On,_ Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'." Apple Bloom zoomed away, leaving a stunned and indignant Rainbow behind.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this," Apple Bloom said excitedly as she headed into the kitchen area of Sugarcube Corner, "A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's so obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!" Apple Bloom searched about but found no cupcakes available for eating.

"I don't have any cupcakes," said Pinkie as a matter of fact.

"Oh," said Apple Bloom, clearly disappointed.

"But you look like you'd be good at helping me _make_ some," Pinkie suggested with a gasp.

"I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too," said Apple Bloom to herself.

Ladies and Gentlecolts, welcome to another episode of _Silly Songs with Pinkie Pie_ where Pinkie feels the delusional need to sing...a silly song...

 _All you have to do it take a cup of flour!  
Add it to the mix!  
Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! _[Apple Bloom was ironically balancing a lemon on her head as it dropped to the floor.]  
 _A bit of salt, just a pinch!_

 _Baking these treats is such a cinch!  
Add a teaspoon of vanilla!  
Add a little more, and count to four,  
And you never get your fill of..._

 _Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!  
Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!  
Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, _CUPCAKES!

Don't even ask how Pinkie seemed to be popping out at random angles and even seemed to appear in two places at once. Just...don't. That was when Mario arrived.

"Thank Celestia that ended when I arrived," he muttered since he heard the singing from outside the kitchen.

"Once more time!" Pinkie shouted as she wrapped a fore hoof around the colt.

"Let's not!" Mario retorted as he shoved his own fore-hoof into her mouth, "I've got work to do." Mario just picked up a nearby box with his horn and exited the kitchen. Pinkie just watched him leave, forgetting he backed out of hearing her sing and went to help Apple Bloom. They spent the next few hours trying to make batches of cupcakes together, leaving the kitchen in a complete mess. Apple Bloom was busy mixing up another batch when the oven went off. She coughed a bit as some flour she bumped into hit her nose.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. She had grabbed the tray using her mouth with a cloth, but she could still feel the heat from the tray as she set it on the floor before Pinkie. Apple Bloom's cupcakes were burnt to a crisp.

"Oooh, those look much better than the last batch," said Pinkie as she ate one of the charred cupcakes, "Mmmm." Apple Bloom went to eat one, but made a face and spat it out.

"Ugh!" said Apple Boom ,feeling her eyes water, "I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either." The little filly let out a long sigh.

"I just have to face it," Apple Bloom continued to rant sadly, "I'm gonna have a blank flank forever."

"What about that?" Pinkie asked curiously as she pointed to a white smudge on Apple Bloom flank.

"What about what?" Apple Bloom asked curiously and then noticed the white smudge on her flank, "Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there?" Apple Bloom gasped as she used a dropped golden kettle to examine the smudge further.

"A cutie mark," she exclaimed, "It's a...a measuring cup?" No. A mixin' bowl? No...Are those cupcakes. A tower of cupcakes maybe." Apple Bloom hopes were dashed when Pinkie blew some air, removing what was just a simple stain of flour on her flank.

"Flour. It's flour," Pinkie replied excitedly as she hopped up and down, "Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo." Apple Bloom was too upset to answer as Twilight arrived.

"Whoa," Twilight exclaimed as she examined the messy kitchen, "what's been going on in here?"

"We've been making cupcakes," said Pinkie, "Wanna try them?" Pinkie held the baking tray of charred cupcakes. Twilight just cringed at the sight.

"Nnnno thank you...not that they don't look, heh, _delicious_ ," said Twilight sheepishly.

"Twilight, you have to help me!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked worried. Apple Bloom inhaled deeply, ready to tell her situation all in one breath once again.

"Tiara's cute-ceanera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I _need_ it to appear, right now!"

"Uhh...I don't follow," said Twilight puzzled, "How can _I_ help you?"

"You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear," Apple Bloom proposed.

"On no, Apple Bloom," said Twilight, "A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself."

"Please Twilight, jus trah," Apple Bloom begged.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh please, please, please, please, _please_!" Apple Bloom pleaded desperately.

"All right, all right!" Twilight conceded.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ," said Apple Bloom excitedly. Twilight lowered her horn and used her magic to make a cutie mark appear on Apple Bloom's flank.

"Yes! I knew you could do...it," Apple Bloom looked at her new cutie mark, only for it to fade away not two seconds after it had appeared.

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Twilight, "But I told you-"

"Try again, try again!" Apple Bloom asked. Twilight just sighed as she did do, but the results were the same every time. As soon as Twilight made a cutie mark appear, it would disappear soon after. Apple Bloom's excitement faded with each disappearing cutie mark and soon Twilight was exhausted.

"Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time," Twilight replied, trying to regain some energy when Mario arrived to give her some water to drink.

"That is the sad truth Apple Bloom," he added, "If it was that simple, I would have used my magic to make myself a cutie mark before I had to go through all that misery as a foal."

"It's hopeless, hopeless!" said Apple Bloom as she walked sadly away, "I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me names. It will be the worst night of my life."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that," said Twilight.

"Clueless mare," Mario muttered. Twilight glared as Apple Bloom left the kitchen.

"Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that...party..." Apple Bloom gulped when she realized that by walking out of the kitchen and into the main room of the shop she had walked smacked dub in the middle of Diamond Tiara's cute-ceanera party. Mario could see her distress from the kitchen and went to save her, but was stopped.

"Mario, stay put," said Twilight.

"You don't know how those two fillies are," said Mario sternly, "They are like timberwolves ready to devour their next meal and Apple Bloom is their prey!"

"Mario, I know you want to help Apple Bloom, but she needs to learn to stand up to bullies on their own," Twilight explained. Mario just sighed.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to her," said Mario sadly, "When I was little, I was in a similar situation. I was invited to a party only for everyone to tease and laugh at me for being the only pony without a cutie mark. It was years before I ever found the courage to go to another party...because I was alone in dealing with it..." Twilight gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know you had to face a similar situation and you just want to support her," said Twilight, "but I can assure you that Apple Bloom won't be alone. Applejack is aware of how those fillies are and she's taken measures to ensure that Apple Bloom will have a good time at this party. Just trust her, okay?" Mario just gave her a reluctant nod. Back outside the kitchen, several ponies continued to chatter amongst each other as Apple Bloom realized where she was. She saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, dressed on their outfits and talking to everyone as they arrived at the party. Ponies from her class as well as older ponies that could possibly be parents, siblings, and friends of the family were there as well. Some of the younger ponies had brought gifts as well. One pony had taken a bite out of one of the cupcakes, only to spit it out. Apparently, Pinkie had put out the cupcakes Apple Bloom had made and decorated them for the party.

"How could I have forgotten the time?" she asked herself in a panic, "How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugarcube Corner?" Apple Bloom then noticed a chocolate statue and hid behind it when Pinkie put a party hat on her head.

"Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!" Pinkie said cheerfully. Once the pink pony had bounced away, Apple Bloom zipped back behind her hiding place and quickly dashed over towards a tall cake Mario had baked.

"I have to get out of here before anypony sees me," said Apple Bloom before she saw someone approaching. Snails had arrived and took a huge bit out of the tall cake. Apple Bloom saw she was in plain sight and dashed for another hiding place.

"Hey! It's _my_ cute-ceanera, _I'm_ supposed to get the first bite of cake!" Diamond complained, but Snails just smiled, clueless to her rants. Apple Bloom had relocated behind a bunch of balloons...until a random unicorn appeared and was just mindlessly popping all the balloons as they danced. Apple Bloom then ducked under the punch table. Then she peeked out from underneath the table cloth and noticed the exit to Sugarcube Corner. Apple Bloom quietly tried to tip-toe over to the exit with the table underneath her, only stopping once when a pony went to get a drank. She had just arrived at the exit and was home free when...

"Apple Bloom you made it," said Applejack as she walked inside right as Apple Bloom was going to leave, "After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you." The friends she was referring to happen to be Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who saw Apple Bloom desperately trying to leave while Applejack used her fore-hoof to push Apple Bloom further away from the door. They both had malicious smiles on their faces as the approached the yellow filly. Applejack headed towards the kitchen when Mario was about to walk out.

"Applejack, you can't possibly be that clueless to..." Mario was cut off when Applejack just gave him a smile and a look that said one thing: Hush and trust me. Mario conceded but kept a discreet eye on the three girls. He watched as Apple Bloom began to panic and managed to successfully pull the pink table cloth from under the punch bowl without spilling or dropping it. She then arranged the cloth so it looked like a makeshift pink dress. Apple Bloom gave a grunt as she tied the cloth into place.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," said Diamond Tiara in a tone that was far too sweet to be friendly.

"Nice outfit," Silver Spoon added in the same tone.

"Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute," said Apple Bloom.

"It really shows off your cutie mark," said Diamond Tiara, "Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one."

"Uh, I have a cutie mark," Apple Bloom fibbed.

"Eh, what? Since when?" Silver Spoon asked in disbelief.

"Since...Um...Earlier today," Apple Bloom answered.

"Oh really?" Diamond replied, not believing Apple Bloom either, "Let's see it."

"I shouldn't. I couldn't," said Apple Bloom, "My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to _me_ instead of _you_. Outshined at your own cute-ceanera. Can you imagine how embarassing that would be?" That seemed to hit a nerve for Diamond Tiara as she suddenly lost her composed demeanor for a moment.

"Uh, forget it, I didn't really want to see it anyway," said Diamond Tiara with a huff.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go mingle," said Apple Bloom, "Enjoy your party." Apple Bloom breathed a sigh of relief. Until a fore-hoof snagged a part of the cloth, causing the cloth to tear off of her, sent her rolling forward and crashing into the record player. The player made a loud scratch and the other ponies gasped. Apple Bloom's worst fear was now becoming a reality. Everyone was now staring at her and, as Mario said before, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were right up front like timberwolves ready to kill their prey.

"Oh no," Apple Bloom groaned.

"Wow, that _is_ an amazing cutie mark," Silver Spoon replied.

"Nice try..." Diamond Tiara added.

" _Blank Flank!_ " They said together and the other ponies began to mumble and talk to one another, young and adult. Mario couldn't take anymore and was about to move a hoof forward to save Apple Bloom.

"You've got a problem with blank flanks!" said a young filly with a raspy voice that reminded Mario of Rainbow. Some of the younger ponies gasped as an orange Pegasus filly with a magenta mane and tail came out from underneath a table. With her was a marshmallow unicorn filly with a curly lavender and soft pink mane and tail.

"I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?" the filly Pegasus asked again.

"The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special," said Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom looked sad, until the other two filly stood between her.

"No, it means she's full of potential," said the filly unicorn.

"It means she could be great at _anything_ ," the filly Pegasus added, "the possibilities are, like, endless." The last part was to mock Silver Spoon's attitude.

"She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer," the filly unicorn added, "She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday." Apple Bloom smiled at that idea.

"And she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two," the filly Pegasus added. The other ponies laughed.

"Hey, this is _my_ party," Diamond Tiara protested, "Why are you two on _her_ side?"

"Because..." said the filly Pegasus as she and the filly unicorn showed their flanks. They were just as blank as Apple Blooms, making the yellow filly gasp.

"You don't have your cutie marks _either_?" Apple Bloom said in surprise, "I thought I was the only one."

"We thought _we_ were the only _two_ ," the filly Pegasus added.

"I for one think you are three very lucky fillies," Twilight added as she allowed Mario come out of the kitchen with her.

"Very lucky indeed," said Mario and turned to the other two fillies, "Nice to meet you two!" The filly Pegasus gasped.

"You're the...Flying Unicorn!" she exclaimed.

"You're...you're kinda cute," the filly unicorn added, feeling a little bashful. Mario just smiled back at her, making the unicorn blush. Diamond Tiara was indignant and Silver Spoon gritted her teeth in jealousy.

"Lucky? How can they be _lucky_?" Diamond Tiara demanded angrily. Now Twilight gave her an indignant glare.

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are," Twilight answered, "and what they are meant to be."

"And they got all the time in the world to figure it out," Applejack added before giving her little sister a wink, "not just an afternoon."

"Take a look at Mario for example," Twilight pointed out, stunning the colt, "He used to be the one colt without a cutie mark in his class, but because he didn't rush it, he discovered just how much talent he really has. He's an organizer, a writer, a botanist, a baker, an artist, an athlete..."

"He's strong and hardworking," Applejack added, "He isn't just fast on his feet, but also fast in how he gets things done and those things are done very well." Mario began to blush at all the attention.

"And he's so super sweet and loving," Pinkie added, "my sweet babboo!"

"I am NOT your sweet..."

"Just take the praise, Mario," Pinkie interrupted bluntly, shoving a pink hoof in his mouth, making him roll his eyes.

"None of those talents could have be discovered if he had rushed to get his cutie mark," said Twilight, "and who knows? These three fillies might discover just as many talents and maybe more!" The other young ponies were most impressed.

"Wow Apple Bloom," said a young colt named Tornado Bolt, "I wish I could be a scientist!"

"Do you really think you could be mayor?" a filly named Pina Colada asked next.

"Maybe I got my cutie mark too soon," said another pony named Coronet.

"Hey, what's everypony doing?" Diamond Tiara demanded as everyone began to chatter with the three fillies and ignored her, "This is _my_ party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to _me_."

"That's funny considering all you wanted to do was make Apple Bloom the center of attention," Mario remarked, "Looks like your plan worked, Diamond Tiara, just not the way _you_ expected." Mario walked away as Diamond just had a very sour look on her face.

"Whatever," said Silver Spoon, trying to save some pride for her best friend, "We still think you're losers, right, Diamond Tiara? Bump, bump, sugar...lump..." Silver Spoon realized that her efforts to cheer up her best friend was futile as Diamond Tiara continued pouting.

"Not now, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara replied bluntly. Back with the three fillies, the filly Pegasus and filly unicorn decided to introduce themselves.

"Name's, Scootaloo," said the Pegasus.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle," said the unicorn.

"Apple Bloom," the yellow filly answered.

It wasn't much longer before everyone was back to enjoying the party. Everyone except for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Diamond was just sitting near the top of the staircase, glaring bitterly at everyone else as they enjoyed themselves. Silver Spoon was watching everyone as well, but she seemed more concerned about how to make her friend feel better more than anything else. Part of her was wishing she could go down and join the fun, but didn't want to leave Diamond Tiara alone.

"This song is so super!" said Twist as she was tossed high into the air and the rest of the young ponies continued to dance. Applejack, Twilight, and Mario all shared a toast of some punch together. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were sitting together at a nearby table, chatting with each other.

"So I was thinking," said Apple Bloom, "now that we're friends...I mean we are friends, right?"

"How could we not be?" said Scootaloo, "We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-"

" _Totally_ crazy," Sweetie Belle added in agreement.

"Well, now that we're friends," Apple Bloom repeated again, "what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly, "We could form our own secret society."

"I'm liking this idea," said Scootaloo in agreement.

"A secret society," said Apple Bloom, "Yeah. We need a name for it though."

"The Cutie Mark Three?" Scootaloo proposed.

"The Cutastically Fantastics?" Sweetie Belle offered.

"How about...The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom said at last.

"It's perfect," said Scootaloo.

"This is gonna be so great!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"We're gonna be unstoppable!" Apple Bloom added.

"What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes?" Scootaloo suggested and went to take a bite.

"Not the cupcakes," Apple Bloom protested and made the orange Pegasus drop it on the table, "Trust me."

"Let's see if there are any cookies," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah! Come on," said Apple Bloom as the three fillies got up to go look. They didn't need to search for long.

"Someone call for some cookies," said Mario as he proposed a plate of some large chocolate chip cookies before them.

"Oh wow! Thanks Mister Mario," said Scootaloo as she and the other fillies grabbed a cookie.

"Just call me Mario, Scootaloo," he replied, "I'm good friends with Apple Bloom. I'm hoping we can be good friends too."

"Sure thing, Mario," Scootaloo answered with her mouth full. Mario smiled as Sweetie Belle just giggled shyly.

"Can I be your friend, Sweetie Belle?" Mario offered gently. Sweetie Belle just giggled and nodded shyly with a light blush on her cheeks. Neither of them noticed a certain high class filly who wore glasses was shooting daggers at the two, especially when Mario offered Sweetie Belle a dance. Twilight just smiled as she watched from afar, glad everyone was enjoying the party. Especially when the three fillies began to dance together with Mario, even Twist joining in as well.

" _Dearest Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight wrote long after the party was over.

" _I'm happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out..."_

 _"...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are,_ " Princess Celestia read aloud as she finished the letter.

"Hmm..." Princess Celestia just gazed at her cutie mark. All that was needed to know about it was this. When a pony finally gets their cutie mark...

...the wait is always worth it.

 **This was tough chapter to write, mostly because it included a pair of fillies that really knew how to get on your nerves. I am partial to Silver Spoon because I always felt like she only acted like this because of Diamond Tiara and cause she is more of a follower. I really disliked Diamond Tiara for a long time in the beginning as well.**

 **The CMC are now established and their adventure begins!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	14. Fall Weather Friends

Fall Weather Friends

 _Pony's Log Number 113: Sometimes ponies just gotta realize that there is such a thing as too much competitiveness..._

One fall day, Rainbow and Applejack were busy playing a friendly game of horseshoe toss. It was Rainbow's turn. She grunted as she made her toss and came up short of hitting the wooden stake.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rainbow cheered.

"Hoo-wee!" said Applejack, "Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds."

"Oh _yeah_?" said Rainbow, "Think you can do better, cowgirl?"

"I _know_ I can," said Applejack, picking up a horseshoe. With a grunt of her own, she made her toss, but her horseshoe landed just behind Rainbow's.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Applejack retorted, disappointed at her toss.

"Heh! Looks like this Pegasus can pitch better than the workhorse," Rainbow remarked, light tapping Applejack's stenson hat so it tilted over her face, "The object of the game is to get the _closest_ to the stake."

"All right, all right," said Applejack indignantly, "You got another throw there, pony girl." Rainbow grunted and threw her horseshoe a little harder. The horseshoe overshot the wooden stake and made a sound like it crashed into something far beyond it.

"Wow, Rainbow, heh," said Applejack sarcastically, "You couldn't hit a barn door with that kind of throw!"

"Yeah, yeah. I still have the closest throw, Applesmack," Rainbow shot back, "Just try and beat it." Applejack just made a determined look on her face as she focused on her target. She then made a strong toss and the horse landed, ringing around the wooden stake.

"Yee-haw! It's a ringer," said Applejack, "That's how you do it on the farm." Rainbow was just dumbfounded.

"I lost," said Rainbow in disbelief and disappointed.

"Ah, don't feel bad, Rainbow," said Applejack, "It's all in good fun."

"I _hate_ losing," Rainbow pouted to herself.

"Besides, you're a mighty good athlete," said Applejack as she walked away. While Applejack was only trying to soften the blow to Pegasus's pride, Rainbow's personal ego was feeling rather threatened.

"All right, Applejack," said Rainbow as she hovered over to the orange pony, "you think you're the top athlete in all of Ponyville?"

"Well, I was gonna say in all of Equestria," said Applejack, using her tail to literally brush Rainbow away, "but that might be glidin' the lily."

"...and I think I'm the top athlete," Rainbow retorted, "So let's prove it."

"Prove what?" Applejack asked as she turned around to face the Pegasus.

" _I_ challenge _you_ to an Iron Pony competition," said Rainbow, "A series of athletic contests to decide who's the best _once and for all._ " Applejack didn't feel like she had anything to prove, but her competitive nature made her think otherwise.

"You know what, Rainbow?" said Applejack, "You're _on_." They each spat on a hoof and bumped them together in agreement before giving each other determined smiles.

It was time to GAME ON!

(theme song)

Rainbow was now warming up as she began to do some stretches to get her body ready for their...well what should have been just a small competition. Twilight, with Spike on her back, and Mario had arrived to see what the commotion was all about.

"So you two are doing what, now?" Twilight Sparkle asked curiously.

"An Iron-" Applejack was about to answer.

"Iron Pony competition," Rainbow interrupted as she continued her stretches.

"See," Applejack explained, "we've set up a bunch of events to decide which one of us is-"

"The most athletic pony ever!" Rainbow interrupted again and continued to grunt as she warmed up.

"And we're here to...?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"I don't know," Rainbow answered, still grunting, "Why _are_ they here?" Applejack gave Rainbow an indignant glare.

"To judge and keep score," Applejack explained as her expression softened, "Maybe Mario can help referee since he's just as honest as I am."

"Can do Applejack," said Mario excitedly, "give me a second." Mario then zoomed away and returned wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a whistle around his neck.

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic," Twilight remarked with a annoyed look. Mario just glared back.

"Listen to this," said Mario as he cleared his throat, "Ponies will start at the sound of my whistle. Each pony must complete such and such and must do and don't this and that. The player to accomplish the goal the quickest or best wins. Ponies... _on your mark_ , _get set_..."

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Twilight and Spike jumped as Mario blew a whistle loudly, but Applejack was most impressed.

"Yee-haw, Mario you've got the referee job for sure," said Applejack excitedly, "and Twilight can declare the winner.

"Right, heh," Rainbow replied, "Somepony's gotta record my awesomeness for the history books." Applejack, Twilight, and Mario just rolled their eyes. Soon everything was set up for the start of their competition.

"Hello everypony, and welcome to the first annual Iron Pony competition!" Spike announced, using the twig as a microphone.

"We're here _live_ from Sweet Apple Acres to give you up-to-date coverage of today's events!" said Mario excitedly, using a real mic but holding it using his magic.

"Uh, Spike, Mario, who are you talking to?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Um...Uh, them!" said Spike. To the dragon's good fortune, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity arrived to watch the events take place, "Let's the games begin." The three ponies cheered excited at the first event was ready to for action.

"Ponies will start as the sound of my whistle," Mario explained, "each pony must successfully weave their way through the barrels as they make their way towards the finish line. The pony who gets to the goal the fastest wins. Time penalties will be added for any bumped barrels." Applejack was ready to go.

"Ready. Set. _Go_!" said Twilight.

TWEEEET!

Mario blew his whistle and Applejack took off, maneuvering as quickly as she could, but as she approached the final half of the course, her flank bumped a barrel.

"Dagnabbit," she remarked with a gasp as she crossed the finish line.

"Time, Spike?" Twilight asked. Spike looked at a stopwatch Mario let him barrow for the event.

"17 seconds," said Spike.

"You're kiddin'!" said Applejack shocked, "That breaks my record from last year's rodeo."

"But you got a five second penalty for nudging the barrel," Spike added.

"So you're true time is 22 seconds," said Mario.

" _Nuts and chews!_ " Applejack remarked with a sigh, "Still, that's 22 seconds. Not too shabby." Rainbow just stayed rather quiet. The sweat on her face showed that she was feeling a little intimidated at Applejack's fast time.

"Hey, don't be nervous," said Applejack supportively, "Remember, it's all in good fun. Now git on up there." Rainbow slowly flew over to the starting line, still sweating a bit as she got herself ready.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

TWEEEEET!

With the blow of the whistle, Rainbow took off at high speed and weaved through the barrels. Not only was she fast, but her run was clean too.

"Woo! That was some _fancy_ hoofwork their, Rainbow!" said Applejack, clearly impressed.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have been as fast as you," Rainbow panted.

"What was the time on that, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"18 seconds!" Spike exclaimed.

"And no penalties!" Mario added.

" _18 seconds_ ," said Applejack, "Rainbow, are you sure you're not secretly a rodeo pony?"

"Rainbow Dash wins the barrel lead!" Twilight announced and Fluttershy placed an apple shaped card on a score board with the number "1" on it.

"Oh, I can't believe I _won_!" Rainbow gushed excitedly in the air.

"Yeah, well, don't you go gettin' used to it," said Applejack indignantly as she pinned Rainbow to the ground.

"Next event is the test of strength," said Mario, "At the sound of my whistle, each pony has one try to send this little marker to the bell at the top. The player who succeeds or the player who hits the bells the loudest and/or fastest wins. Rainbow, ready, set..."

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Rainbow then stomped as hard as she could to send the marker all the way to the top without much difficulty and the ponies cheered.

"Mighty respectable," said Applejack as she was lounging underneath an apple tree with a piece of grass in her mouth, which she spat out as she got up, "But let me show ya how it's _really_ done." Mario blew his whistle and Applejack gave a loud grunt. She not only got the marker to hit the bell faster, but sent it up so fast that it blasted the bell right off the top. Rainbow watched with her mouth hanging out as the other ponies cheered.

"Years of applebukcin'," Applejack boasted as she bucked the apple tree Rainbow was sitting under. "Shave and a haircut"...The bell rang again..."Two bits." It was then five apples bopped Rainbow on the head...(Can you see the 100, 200, 400, 800, 1000, appear?)...then two more hit her head (...2000, 4000...bummer two more AJ would get a 1up.)

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned as she rubbed her sore head as Fluttershy put a card with "1" next to Applejack's part of the scoreboard.

"Next event: The buckin' bronco," Mario announced, "Each pony has Spike riding their back as they bounce and buck about to try and knock him off. The pony who makes Spike fall off the quickest wins. However, any intentional harm to Spike to make him fall off faster will result in a disqualification."

"Wahoo!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Eeyup!"

Apparently Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh had arrived to cheer Applejack on and were now sitting in some bleachers as Applejack got ready to start.

"Why me?" Spike asked rhetorically.

" _Go!_ " Twilight shouted as Mario blew his whistle. Applejack soon started jumped and bucking about as roughly as she could.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-hoa! Whoa! Whoaaa!" Spike cried out as he tried to hold on before Applejack launched him into the air and into a nearby hay pile, "Ouch!" Spike didn't have much time to recover. As soon as he popped out of the hay pile. Rainbow was already underneath him.

"Ready for another pony ride?" Rainbow asked with determination.

" _No_ " Spike whimpered.

"Rainbow, ready, set...TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" With the blow of the whistle, Rainbow took off. She wasted no time bouncing Spike about.

"Guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh-guhwhoaaaaa!" Spike cried out. He didn't even last for a few seconds before Rainbow sent him flying high into the air.

"Rainbow Dash wins the bronco-buck!" Twilight announced as another bell rang in the distance. Poor Spike was now hanging on the top of the scoreboard, looking dazed and worn out. Fluttershy looked at him with worry as she updated the scoreboard.

"And I _lose_ ," Spike groaned.

It was then some other ponies began to appear and cheer as Applejack and Rainbow got ready for the next event. Applejack couldn't help but show off a little while Rainbow was struggling to keep her lasso from falling apart.

"Lasso contest," Mario announced, "At the start of my whistle, each pony will take turns lassoing and tying up Spike. The pony who can tie up Spike in the most charismatic and cleanest knot wins. Ponies, on your mark, get set..."

TWEEEEEEEEEEET!

Applejack wasted no time going first.

"Whoa!" Spike grunted as he found his claws and feet tied together in one simple knot as he landed on his back, "How do I get roped into these things?" Spike never got his answer as the other ponies cheered for Applejack and tossed several roses at her hooves. Spike didn't have to deal with being tied up again. Poor Rainbow had ended getting herself tied up in the same manner, but she was hanging from a tree upside down..

"Does this count?" Rainbow asked with a grunt, trying to get out of her own knot.

"Applejack is the winner!" Mario announced as the bell rang and the score was updated once again.

The next event was ball balancing, which was simply the pony would could keep their ball in the air without dropping it would win. Applejack grunted, but she easily lost her ball while Rainbow just bounced hers without difficulty. The ponies cheered, while some Pegasi tossed some roses at Rainbow from above as the bell was wrung and score updated again.

After that was the hay toss, Rainbow went first and tossed a rather heavy haystack into the air a decent distant and flew over to it as the haystack landed.

" _Yuh_!" she boasted and blew a raspberry at Applejack. Then not a second later, a much larger and heavier haystack crashed right on top of Rainbow. Ponies cheered as Applejack was carried away. The bell was wrung and the score was updated again.

Then came hoof-wrestling, which one would think Applejack would have the huge advantage over.

" _Wah!_ " Applejack grunted in shock as Rainbow pinned her fore-hoof down with ease. The bell rings and the score was updated again.

Finally came the football kicking event. Applejack gave her football a nice long kick, but Rainbow was able to kick her football higher and farther, nearly hitting some Pegasi spectators in a nearby cloud. Fluttershy gasped as the football came barreling at her. She used the score panel in her hands to protect herself. The football managed to knock the score card right into the scoreboard. The bell rang and Fluttershy made a "it's good!" pose with her fore-legs.

"Welcome back everypony to the Spike and Mario half time show," Mario announced, "I'm Mario! He's Spike! And we're here _live_ to bring you up to speed on today's Iron Pony competition!"

" _Fillies and gentlecolts,_ at the halfway point," said Spike, "our competitors are tied at five and five."

"Who are you two talking to?" Twilight asked annoyed at their showboating.

"Them!" Spike and Mario said together. What had been considered a small competition was now a full on spectator event with lots of ponies cheering and even creating a pyramid and doing cheerleading. Now back to the events.

Soon the push-ups competition was underway and Twilight was officially keeping count. The looks in Applejack's and Rainbow's faces shows the they were hitting their push-up limits.

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99..." Twilight counted when Rainbow opened her wings to give her some strength relief, "a hundred!" Applejack then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and Rainbow was declared the winner. Mario just had a stern look on his face and jotted something down on a clipboard. Applejack was angered as well.

" _Be a good sport, Applejack,_ " she told herself, but knew Rainbow had cheated.

Some of the other events seemed to show Rainbow having similar issues. In the long jump, each pony took a turn to see how far they could jump into the air. When Rainbow realized she was going to fall behind Applejack, she opened her wings to give her a distance boost so she landed _ahead_ of her. Next came to chick cross. The hens clucked and the chicks chirped as each pony was tasked to carry as many chicks as they could to the mother hen. Applejack tried to be graceful, but her mud splashing cause her chicks to abandon pony. Rainbow just walked smugly as she opened her wings to carry all the chicks across and keep them away from the splashing mud. While only a few events are discussed, there had been a total of nineteen events so far and there was one other unmentioned event where Rainbow used her wings to her advantage. Mario recorded these incidents on a clipboard. Then came the final event, which was the tug of war.

"All right, you two," said Twilight, "This is the final event. Give it _all you've got_!"

"At the start of my whistle," Mario explained, "Each pony will pull the rope and try to bring that flag in the middle to their side of the mud wallow. The pony that gets the flag to their side wins. Ponies, on your mark, get set...TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" With the final blow of the whistle, Applejack and Rainbow began the tug of war event.

"Looks like the workhorse might come out ahead in this one," said Spike.

"We will see," said Mario skeptically since he didn't think Rainbow was going to play fair. And just as Mario predicted, Rainbow flew above the mud patch as Applejack was left dangling above the middle of the mud patch.

"That's not fair," said Applejack, her voice muffled from the rope in her mouth, "You can't use your wings to help you win."

"Huh?" Rainbow asked, not able to understand the orange pony.

"You're cheatin'!" Applejack mumbled.

"I can't understand you with that rope in your mouth," Rainbow answered.

"I _said_...uh-oh." Applejack realized that by spitting out the rope, she had released her only support that was keeping her from the mud. The crowd cheered and the bell gave its final ring.

"Whoo-hoo!" said Rainbow as she updated the scoreboard herself, "I win by a landslide...or mudslide in your case!" Rainbow chuckled as Applejack glared at her from the mud. Mario helped Applejack out of the mud, but was giving the blue Pegasus a glare himself.

"I am the Iron Pony!" Rainbow shouted to the world as a pair of Pegasi held a rainbow banner behind her and some ponies cheered.

"Only 'cause you cheated," Applejack retorted angrily, now clean of the mud.

" _What?_ " Rainbow exclaimed as she flew into Applejack's face.

"You used your wing power to help you win over half of those contests," Applejack pointed out.

"Sounds like sour apples to me," said Rainbow indignantly.

"Are you sayin' you _didn't_ use your wings?" Applejack asked sternly.

"Well...no," Rainbow stuttered and recomposed herself, "but you never said that I _couldn't_ use my wings."

"I didn't think I needed to tell you to _play fair_ ," Applejack retorted.

"She's right Rainbow," Mario added as he approached the two ponies, showing his clipboard with the proof, "You're wings gave you an unfair advantage and you're smart enough to know that. Using your wings might not have been stated in the rules, but you did use them to cheat in exactly 5 events. In fact, I can outright disqualify your win at the tug of war event!"

" _What?!_ " Rainbow exclaimed.

"The rules stated and I quote: _Whoever gets the flag to their side of the mud patch wins_ ," Mario explained sternly, "You never crossed the flag to your side of the line, you just dangled Applejack over the mud and let her fall in! That is not just cheating, but it's bad sportsmanship. There is no honestly in winning like that!"

"Like you _never_ cheated to be the fastest unicorn alive!" Rainbow shot back, but then wished she could take it back when Mario gave her a very fierce glare. Even when he was furious with her over the dragon incident, Mario never looked that angry.

"I _never_ cheated in _any_ of my races," Mario said slowly in a tone that could give ponies a cold chill, "and don't you _ever_ forget that Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy, subtract 5 points from Rainbow's score and give them to Applejack at once!" Fluttershy hesitated before she did as she was told, leaving the ponies tied, but Rainbow Dash wasn't going to settle for a tie.

"I still would have won even _without_ my wings," Rainbow replied indignantly.

"Hah!" said Applejack, " _Prove_ it."

"Gladly," Rainbow answered before looking puzzled, "How?"

"Tomorrow is the annual Runnin' of the Leaves," said Applejack, "I challenge you to _race_ me in it."

"Heh! Easy schmeasy," Rainbow answered and went to fly off when Applejack pinned her down the ground by standing on the girl's tail.

"Hold on!" said Applejack, "There is _one_ condition: the point is to _run_ , so no wings allowed."

"No wings?" Rainbow remarked as she bucked Applejack off her tail, "no problem." They both then spit on their fore-hoof and smashed them together. Then they just glared until Rainbow blew a raspberry at Applejack. Applejack just chuckled before they continued their little stare down contest.

The next day, Twilight and Mario were casually leaving the library toward the location where the Running of the Leaves event would take place. Spike was getting impatient.

"Twilight, Mario, _hurry up_ ," Spike complained as he rode on Twilight's back, "we're gonna be late for the race."

"Why are _you_ so excited about the race?" Twilight asked curiously, "It's only for ponies."

"Yeah, but I'm hoping I can be the announcer again," said Spike as he stood on Twilight's back with his twig for a microphone.

"Umm...Spike..." said Mario uneasily.

"Just listen," said Spike, "Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the annual Running of the-"

"Welcome to the annual Running of the Leaves!" said a loud but well known voice, "This is Pinkie Pie, your official p-eye-in-the-sky announcer." Pinkie came floating above in in an air balloon that had a mega phone attached to the edge of the basket. Spike just glared at Mario.

"I...kind of asked Pinkie to take my place as an announcer," said Mario with an apologetic smile. Spike just angrily threw his twig to the ground and pouted.

"Sorry, Spike," said Twilight sympathetically, "I guess that job's already taken."

"As everypony knows," Pinkie continued, "the Running of the Leaves is a very important tradition, for without it, the autumn leafs in Equestria would _never_ fall. So get ready, ponies. The Running of the Leaves will begin in five minutes!" It was then the ponies who were going to participate began to line up at the starting line. Some of them were eager to get started and were stretching a bit. Applejack was already stretching as a certain Pegasus made her entrance.

"Pardon me, excuse me," said Rainbow arrogantly as she pushed her way through a pair of ponies and made her way towards Applejack, "Make way for the Iron Pony."

"The Iron _Phony_ , you mean," said Applejack, "Accordin' to Mario, we _tied_ yesterday." Rainbow wasn't listening.

"So, Applejack, you ready to win _second_ place," Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I'm ready to run a good, _clean_ race," said Applejack.

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow answered.

"You are _not_ allowed to use your wings," Applejack reminded her.

"I could win this race with both wings tied behind my back," Rainbow remarked proudly. Applejack just hummed to herself as she got an idea. Soon Applejack gave a grunt as she used a rope to tie Rainbow's wings up and prevent her from using them.

"Trussed up like a turkey," said Applejack, "Well, a turkey who can't fly that is."

"Very funny," said Rainbow indignantly.

"'Least now we know we're racin' fair and square," said Applejack. It was then they heard a trumpet from up above.

"Racers! Please take your positions!" Pinkie announced as the ponies got ready to begin the race. That was when Spike approached the balloon.

"Um...Pinkie Pie?" he asked timidly.

"Hey, Spike! What's up?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh wait, it's me! I'm up!" Pinkie laughed at her own joke.

"Uh, yeah," Spike answered slowly, "I know you're doing the announcing today and stuff and...I'm sure you're gonna do a great job and all, but...I was just wondering..."

" _What?_ " Pinkie asked, but Spike lost his courage to ask.

"Aw...Forget it," said Spike and turned to leave, but Pinkie had figured out what Spike was trying to say.

"Spike!" Pinkie called out, "Would you like to be my co-reporter? We could comment on the action _together_!"

"We _could_?" Spike replied excitedly.

" _Climb on up,_ " said Pinkie, Spike quickly asked Mario if he could borrow his personal microphone and got on board the balloon. Meanwhile, Rainbow and Applejack were just getting ready to go when they noticed a familiar purple unicorn at the starting line.

"Twilight? What in tarnation are you doin' up here?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"I'm racing," Twilight answered. Rainbow laughed.

"Good one, Twilight," Rainbow replied as Twilight gave her an indignant look.

"I'm not joking," Twilight said bluntly.

" _What?_ " Rainbow exclaimed, "You're not an athlete, you're a...well...an egghead."

"I am _not_ an egghead," Twilight retorted, "I am well-read."

" _Egghead_ ," said Rainbow softly to Applejack, who just snickered.

"But have you ever run a race?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Well, no," Twilight answered honestly, "but I do know a lot _about_ running."

"And you know this from..." Rainbow asked her, curiously as well as mockingly.

"Books," Twilight answered, "I've read several on the subject." Rainbow tumbled into her back, laughing loudly.

"What'd you read, "The Egghead's Guide to Running"," Rainbow asked Twilight, still laughing herself silly, "Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up? Get it? _Eye muscles._ " Twilight just looked most annoyed.

"Scoff if you must, Rainbow," said Twilight, "But the Running of the Leaves is a Ponyville tradition, and since I'm here to learn, I've decided to I should experience it myself." Rainbow and Applejack were still finding it hard taking Twilight seriously.

"Well, I think that's just dandy Twilight," said Applejack, "Good luck." She then shared a snicker with Rainbow.

"Yeah. See you at the finish line...tomorrow," Rainbow added as she chuckled to herself. Twilight didn't take lightly to the teasing but then got a smirk on her face.

"You know girls," said Twilight smugly, "I may have learned a lot about running from books, but I did have one of the best teachers in all of Equestria to teach me to do a race for when I ever wanted to try it firsthand."

"Like who?" Applejack asked indignantly until she and Rainbow gasped at the pony standing next to Twilight. He was currently stretching, hopping, and even doing a spin jump.

" _Mario!?_ " they exclaimed.

"Who better to teach me about running than the fastest unicorn alive himself?" Twilight smiled and Mario returned it.

"Good to be back in a race again," said Mario as he continued to stretch. Applejack and Rainbow just exchanged looks before they snickered again.

"Forget it, Mario," said Rainbow cockily, "You were great, but now you're outta date!"

"I'm only a year older than you two girls," Mario replied indignantly and also slightly offended.

"Exactly," Applejack pointed out, "you're last year's model."

"We're the models that were built for speed," Rainbow remarked. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Right," said Mario annoyed, "because..."

 _Everypony's super pony racing  
Gotta keep your hooves right on the ground  
When you're super pony racing  
there's no time to look around_

 _When you're super pony racing  
Running to a point of no return  
Everypony's super pony racing  
Come on let your...fire..._

 _burn?_

Mario then noticed that his friends and several nearby ponies were just glaring at him.

"Oh come on!" Mario bellowed, "No one complains when Pinkie Pie sings out of the blue!" All he got was more glares and a cough somewhere in the background.

"Critics," Mario muttered, feeling a bit embarassed. That was the last time he'd ever try _that_ again. It was then Twilight gave him a light giggle and smile to make him feel better. It reminded him that he wasn't there to race to the finish. He and Twilight were just going to run together and enjoy the sights.

"All right, ponies, are you ready?" Pinkie announced.

" _Get set_ ," Spike added. Then a bell was rung and everyone took off. The race was on!

"And they're off!" said Pinkie, "welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves. You know, Spike, despite its name, the leaves don't do _any_ of the actual running. No, that's left to my little ponies."

"Why, yes, Pinkie," Spike answered, a little caught off guard by that comment, "it's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall."

"Ugh. Those lazy, lazy leaves," said Pinkie, "But this year, this run is about more than the weather. It's about the race to the finish and the two runners who want to win it: Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"You know Pinkie," said Spike, "These two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle. Trying to prove who's the most athletic."

"Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge"," Pinkie replied.

"Yes, it...does," said Spike, rather puzzled, " _What?_ "

"And I like fudge," said Pinkie, "But if I eat too much fudge, I get a pudge, and then I can't budge."

"So...no fudge?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Oh, no thanks," said Pinkie, "I had a big breakfast. Let's check in with our two competitive ponies, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Having a fast out of the gate, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are evenly matched running neck and neck. But what's this? Applejack is making a move, she's now ahead by a nose. But Rainbow Dash won't let Applejack have it and takes the lead. _She's_ ahead by half a nose. Or maybe three quarters of a nose. No, about sixty three point seven percent of a nose...roughly speaking. Applejack sees this move and pushes forth with her strong workhorse legs slinking ahead by three hundred and fifty noses." Spike just looked a little annoyed by Pinkie's idea of measuring leads, but in simpler terms...

"I'm telling them what going on!" Pinkie shouted.

Hush Pinkie. I'm the writer, not you!

...Applejack and Rainbow Dash were changing positions for the lead until Applejack managed to pull away.

"Not so easy without wings, is it?" Applejack remarked as they continue to speed down the path. Rainbow was tempted to open her wings but the roped kept them closed.

"Come on, Rainbow," she told herself, "Show 'em a little _dash_." Rainbow then picked up her pace to catch right up to Applejack.

"Ho-hold your horses, Pinkie!" said Spike excitedly, "Rainbow Dash is catching up to the front runner Applejack!"

"What an _upset_ ," said Pinkie, "I thought Applejack had this in the bag." Soon Rainbow was neck in neck with Applejack.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you off that easily, did you?" Rainbow taunted. Applejack looked a bit indignant, but then one of her fore-hooves hit a nearby rock on the ground. She tripped and tumbled to the ground as the huge collection of ponies ran by in a cloud of dust.

" _Whoa_!" said Applejack as she got back to her feet, "I don't believe it."

"I know, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Twilight replied as she and Mario arrived. Mario nodded in agreement as he used a camera around his neck to take pictures of the scenery.

"Not the scenery, Twilight," Applejack retorted, "Rainbow Dash just tripped me."

"She did not," said Mario and Twilight together.

"She did too!" Applejack remarked.

"She did _not_ ," said Twilight firmly, "And if you slowed down and looked where you were going, like us, you'd see that you tripped over a rock." Applejack looked back and noticed the rock sticking out where she had been running.

"What? Oh hayseed!" said Applejack realizing her mistake and seeing the other ponies charging away, "Now I got a lot of ground to make up to catch Rainbow."

"Just be careful!" Twilight called out as Applejack took off.

"Remember, slow and steady wins the race!" Mario called out.

"Now, you're sounding like an old colt," Twilight pointed out. Mario glared.

"Lighten up, I'm just teasing," said Twilight with a smile, "I'm glad you're so mature with your speed. Unlike Rainbow and Applejack, you know that sometimes it's best to slow down and enjoy the view." Mario felt better and together the two ponies went on their way enjoying the sights.

It didn't take Applejack too long before she caught up with Rainbow Dash.

"See you at the finish line!" Applejack called out to Rainbow as she charged ahead.

"I don't believe it," said Spike from above, "After a huge setback, Applejack is back at the front of the pack."

"She's the head of the pack, all right," Pinkie added, "The pick of the litter! The cat's pajamas! Oh wait, why would Applejack take some poor kitty's PJs? That's not very sporting of her." Spike was just at a loss for words.

"Oookay..." was all Spike could say about that, "Let's get back to the race."

"Not so fast, Applejack!" Rainbow replied as she closed Applejack's lead, "This race isn't over yet!"

"It is for you," said Applejack, "Heh." Then as if the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Rainbow stumbled forward and fell down. The crowd of ponies came trampling by, burying her in a huge mess of leaves.

" _Whoa!_ " said Rainbow in shock as she poked her head of out the leaves, "I don't believe it, Applejack tripped me."

"Don't you ponies ever look where you're going?" Twilight remarked as she and Mario arrived, "you tripped on a stump, see?" Unlike Applejack, Rainbow refused to see sense.

"Oh I see," said Rainbow, "A big cheater is what _I_ see."

"Rainbow, Applejack would never cheat," Twilight remarked, "It was just an accident."

"We even saw you trip ourselves," said Mario, "There is no logical way Applejack could have planted a tree and have it grown and cut down in just _one_ night. Or could she have just laid the stump there beforehand, it's rooted to the ground." Mario pushed it to prove his point.

"Sure it was. I mean, yeah, I'm sure it was," Rainbow replied, a little too quickly to make it sound she believed either of them. Yet Twilight did.

"Remember, Rainbow, this is just a race," Twilight reminded Rainbow and went on her way.

"Plus nopony respects a winner who cheats either," Mario added, implying a warning to Rainbow to not try anything, as he followed Twilight.

" _Yes, but the rules have changed, and two can play at that game_ ," said Rainbow, but it was mostly to herself. But first a word from our sponsor:

OATS

...

...

...oooookay...back to the story...

"Welcome back, Ponyvillians, it's me, Pinkie Pie," said the pink pony from her balloon.

"And Spike," the dragon added since he, too was in the balloon, "Looks like Rainbow is doing her best to catch up."

"I'm not sure how ketchup is going to help her in this contest," Pinkie remarked, "Now in a hot dog eating contest it can make them doggies nice and slippery, but personally, I prefer mustard. How about you, Spike?"

"Uh...I...like...pickles?" Spike answered with some hesitation in his voice.

"Aaand it looks like Applejack as found _herself_ in quite a pickle as Rainbow Dash overtakes her," Pinkie pointed out.

" _Look, ma, no wings,_ " Rainbow Dash gloated as Applejack just narrowed her brow and tried her best to keep up with the blue Pegasus.

"As the racers enter Equestria's Whitetail Wood," Spike commented, "Rainbow Dash is back in the lead." Rainbow then noticed a nearby tree branch. She grabbed the branch and pulled it back. Just as Applejack was in range.

SMACK!

Rainbow let go so the branch smacked Applejack in the face, knocking the orange pony back. Rainbow chuckled as she continued on her way.

"Ugh, Hey, _Rainbow!_ " Applejack shouted as she noticed the devious smile on Rainbow's face. The blue Pegasus blew Applejack a raspberry and run off.

"Why, that little cheater did that on purpose," Applejack exclaimed, "It's on." Applejack then noticed another branch behind. Pulling it back as hard as she could without breaking it, she let the momentum of the recoil rocket her forward at high speed. Meanwhile, Rainbow was feeling very pleased with her dirty trick.

" _Nice one, Rainbow_ ," she told herself.

"Later!" said Applejack as she flew by and landed in front of Rainbow. Rainbow gasped as she growled and gave chase. Then Applejack bucked a tree and made a beehive drop by Rainbow.

"Aaa!" Rainbow screamed as she ran for her life. The fear gave Rainbow the speed boost she needed to pull ahead. She ducked into the some bushes as the bees made a "!?" formation and then zoomed away. Once Rainbow felt she was safe, she quickly saw a nearby sign and reversed the direction. Applejack, thinking nothing less, just followed the sign without a second thought. Rainbow began to laugh herself silly as the other ponies ran past her in the correct direction. (Probably because she was leaning against the sign so they couldn't see the change of direction).

"Oh my, Whitetail Wood is just lovely," said Twilight to Mario.

"Makes me appreciate the fact that my birthday comes during this time of year," Mario added. Rainbow then gasped as Mario and Twilight's conversation continued. She quickly fixed the sign back to it original direction.

"Your birthday party was a lot of fun," Twilight remarked.

"Especially since you _actually_ showed up!" Mario replied with a smug smile. Twilight gave Mario a raspberry when they saw Rainbow nearby.

"Hey, Rainbow," said Twilight, "shouldn't you be up ahead?"

"I'm sure I'll win now," Rainbow chuckled to herself and not really paying attention to them.

"Except that the other racers just passed you!" Mario pointed out. Rainbow gasped and noticed all the other ponies leaving her behind.

"Oh horse apples...See ya!" Rainbow replied quickly and zoomed away. Meanwhile Applejack soon found herself at the top of a ledge on the mountain unsure of where she should go.

"Applejack, what are you doing up here?" Pinkie asked curiously as the balloon hovered just above the orange pony.

"There's aren't even any trees," Spike added.

"Er, no," Applejack said uncertainly, "but the signs pointed this way..." Applejack then realized she had been tricked, "... _Rainbow_. Mind giving me a lift." While for some, a balloon assistance would be considered cheating, but considering Applejack was lost, Pinkie made an exception. Of course, one could argue that Pinkie didn't need to drop Applejack right in pole position either. Rainbow would definitely argue that case as Applejack landed in front of her.

"What the hay?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "You said no flying!"

"No, I said no wings," Applejack corrected as the two ponies surged ahead.

"I must say, Spike," Pinkie remarked, "That this has been the most interesting Running of the Leaves in Equestrian history!"

" _With the most interesting announcing_ ," Spike added.

"But it isn't the running that's been fascinating," Pinkie added, "It's the _lack_ of running!" The race course soon took a path into a collection of trees that had buckets collecting sap from them. Applejack wasted no time finding a bucket to buck, spilling the contents on the ground. Just as Applejack had hoped, Rainbow ran right into the sticky mess and got her hooves caught in it. Rainbow fought hard to pull herself out, but then the sap made her recoil backwards. Rainbow then got an idea.

"Aaa!" Rainbow grunted as she let the momentum carry her backward and then she pushed herself forward. Not only was she able to break free, but she rocketed right past Applejack like the orange pony had done earlier.

But Rainbow actually zoomed so close to Applejack that the orange pony spun about and was soon caught inside of a mini-tornado. Rainbow soon noticed the tornado and got caught in it herself.

"Whoa!" they screamed together as the tornado brought them both towards the top of a ledge on the mountain. The two ponies glared as they tried to get their bearings when the piece of rock they were standing on began to crack. Soon it broke off and sent the two ponies sliding down to the bottom of the mountain. Fortunately, the two ponies managed to keep their balance as the rock came to rest at the side of the race trail.

"Forgive me, girls. I know I'm not an athlete, but shouldn't the Running of the Leaves actually involve _running_?" Twilight asked curiously as Mario just stayed quiet as he stood next to her. They had just left when Rainbow realized something.

"You know, I think Twilight's right," said Rainbow.

"You do?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Rainbow answered, "if you wanna beat me, you better...RUUUN!" Rainbow took off and Applejack soon followed.

"Once again, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are neck and neck," Pinkie announced, "jockeying for position. Applejack inches ahead, now it's Rainbow, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack-" This back and forth continued as the saw the finish line was approaching. Then Rainbow bumped into Applejack. Applejack grunted as she was knocked to the side.

"Oh no," she di'int!" Spike remarked. Then Applejack bumped Rainbow back.

"Oh, yes, she di'id!" Pinkie remarked as Rainbow bumped her again.

"Cut it out!" Applejack shouted as she bumped Rainbow back.

"No, you cut it out!" Rainbow remarked as she gave Applejack another hard bump.

"You started it," Applejack shot back as they continued to bump each other.

"And now I'm gonna finish it," Rainbow snapped.

"On no you won't!" said Applejack.

"Oh yes, I will," Rainbow grunted as Applejack bumped Rainbow so hard that the rope around her wings broke and they opened up freely.

"That's it!" Rainbow said angrily, "All bets are off!" Rainbow was about to fly her way to the finish.

"Oh no you don't," Applejack yelled as she jumped high into the air and tackled Rainbow to the ground. The two ponies continued to tussle with each other, kicking up a cloud of smoke around them as they made their way toward the finish line.

"It's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash-" Pinkie called out, but nopony could tell who was in the lead with the cloud of dust surrounding them as they both crossed the finish line before finally untangling from each other. Both ponies were looking very roughed up and both their fur, tails, and manes were frazzled.

"I won!" Rainbow shouted.

"No, _I_ won!" Applejack retorted.

" _I_ won!" Rainbow repeated loudly.

"You tied!" Spike announced.

"Tied?!" Applejack and Rainbow said in shock.

"For first?" Applejack asked.

"For last?!" Pinkie announced.

"Last?!" Applejack said in shock.

"Then who won?" Rainbow asked. That was when Twilight came up to them, wearing a medal around her neck. Applejack and Rainbow's jaws dropped.

"You?!" The two ponies exclaimed.

"Oh no, but I did get fifth place," said Twilight, "which is rather good considering I've never run a race before."

"Then who won?" Applejack asked. That was when Mario appeared towards them wearing a medal of his own, except his medal had a "1" on it.

"What?!" Applejack and Rainbow exclaimed, "Mario!?"

"How that's even possible?" Applejack asked.

"You two ran _so slow,_ " Rainbow pointed out, "and _looked at the scenery_."

"Exactly, I paced myself," said Twilight, "just like my book said and from what Mario taught me. Then at the end, when all the ponies were worn out, I sprinted to the finish."

"Last year's model huh?" Mario retorted smugly, "I held back _so much_ during this race and yet, I still won!" Applejack and Rainbow were dumbfounded.

"He's right about holding back," said Twilight, "He wasn't even going to try winning because he didn't want to leave me behind. After I gave him a supportive push, he sped down to the finish line and just barely beat the pony at the front of the pack."

"I don't believe it," said Rainbow in disbelief, " _Twilight_ and _Mario_ beat us. And Mario did it running _slow_!"

"Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy," said Twilight and Mario nodded in agreement. Applejack and Rainbow just looked rather guilty.

"You're right, Twilight and Mario," said Applejack, "Our behavior was just terrible."

"We weren't very good sports," said Rainbow. It was then some ponies in the background began to bow. For Princess Celestia had arrived.

"Sounds to me that an important lesson was learned," said the princess as she approached the four ponies.

"Princess Celestia?!" Applejack and Rainbow said together as the four ponies gave her welcoming bow.

"W-what are you doin' here?" Applejack asked curiously once they stood back up.

"Fall is one of my favorite seasons," said Princess Celestia, "so I came to celebrate the Running of the Leaves."

"I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports," said Applejack sadly.

"That's all right, Applejack," Princess Celestia answered, " _Anypony can get swept up in the competition._ Isn't that right Mario?" Mario blushed a little and chuckled sheepishly as rubbed a hoof in the dirt. The three girls chuckled to themselves.

" _It's important to remember that the_ friendship _is always more important than the competition_ ," said Twilight.

" _No amount of winning can ever replace a true friend,_ " Mario added.

"Exactly, Twilight and Mario," Princess Celestia answered, "Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves, many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered." Applejack and Rainbow just smiled to each other.

"Why Princess, I bet we can knock those leaves down for you lickety-split," said Applejack and turned to Rainbow, "Whaddya say, friend? Wanna go for another run?"

"I'd love to stretch my legs," said Rainbow, flapping her wings excitedly, "Hey Mario, wanna join us? Put that speed of yours to good use?" Mario smiled.

"Let's run!" Mario answered. Princess Celestia and Twilight smiled as Rainbow and Applejack ran side by side through the collection of trees as Mario led the way, but made no effort to try and outrace them. This run wasn't about winning...

...it was about spending time with good friends.

 **FYI: Mario has a good signing voice, but just his song timing was...not good. Anyway...**

 **Peace Pony Fans**


	15. Suited For Success

Suited for Success

 _Pony's Log Number 114: When a pony is given a blessing, one shouldn't take advantage of it...or try to modify it either..._

It was another lovely day in Ponyville and Rarity was hard at work in her home. Her home was also where she ran her business, the Carousel Boutique. She had just finished sketching her design and was admiring it proudly. Her cat, Opalescence, or Opal for short, was just lounging snootily on one of Rarity's mannequins.

"Oh, Opalescence," said Rarity excitedly as she studied her completed sketch, "Cant' you just picture it? _Moi_ , stepping out in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Opal said nothing but just gave a sleepy meow.

"Why, yes! I did make it myself," said Rarity, taking Opal meowing as talking, "Thank you so much for asking." Rarity than pulled off a piece of cloth, which happened to be what Opal was sitting on and the cat was sent to the floor. Unlike other cats, Opal plopped in her stomach before getting quickly back on her feet and walked away. As Rarity was continuing to work at her sewing machine, Opal just took a seat nearby, giving a low, annoyed growl.

"Oh, Opal, of course you can help me. Thank you," said Rarity replied by sticking a sewing pin cushion inside of Opal's mouth. The white furred kitty just meowed with the pin cushion inside of her mouth again.

"What's that?" Rarity asked, "You want to help me more? Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing?" Rarity than used her magic to hand Opal several different items to hold. The poor kitty was now balancing on a single hind leg to keep her balance as Rarity continued to do her work.

"Careful now," said Rarity, "Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all." Opal just rolled her eyes twice, giving a low growl, as she continued to struggle to keep her balance. Once Rarity had finished with the thread and relieved Opal of her awkward situation...

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Now who could that be?" Rarity asked since the boutique wasn't open for business that day. She was surprised to see Mario outside with some of his freight cars.

"Hey, Rarity," said Mario, "I remembered last night that you said you were running short on some fabrics and other things so...I took my train to Canterlot this morning and did a little shopping. I wrote the names of what colors and materials were called on my checklist here so..." Rarity gasped at all the materials in excitement.

"Oooo! Mario, you're a lifesaver!" Rarity exclaimed, "This puts me ahead of schedule for my latest design! And there's plenty of material for future projects. Oh how can I ever thank you darling?"

"No need Rarity," said Mario kindly, "I was glad I could offer _you_ some generosity for a change. Plus I like a long train run to stretch my legs." Rarity just smiled when she got an idea.

"You know Mario, I've seen you're tastes in fine couture and I must admit that I'm very impressed," said Rarity, "Would you be...interested in a little...internship?" Mario's eyes widened.

"Why...sure...I mean...I've never made a dress before but...I guess I could offer my...point of view with the designs," Mario stuttered, not sure if he had the credentials for this opportunity. Rarity didn't seem to worried.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, darling," Rarity answered, "Let's hear your input on my new gown. Oh, and can you be a dear and bring in the materials inside please? Thank you, dear." Mario nodded as he walked inside, bringing as many of the materials as he could carry, put them away, and then went for to collect the rest of the items. Once he had finished, Rarity wasted no time asking Mario for his insight regarding materials and colors for her latest dress. Mario soon found that he had some talent on choosing colors and fabrics. Plus Rarity found his opinions rather useful and they found that working together was very easy. Mario wasn't sure if he could add "Fashion designer" to his list of talents just yet, but he was glad for a new opportunity to develop some new skills and grow his friendship with Rarity.

(theme song)

A little later that day, Applejack and Twilight arrived at Rarity's shop.

"Howdy, Rarity!" said Applejack loudly.

"Shh..." Twilight hushed quickly, "Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Applejack and Twilight noticed that Rarity was hard at work and in deep concentration. She also had a pair of red framed glasses on her face.

"What do you think she's makin'?" Applejack asked in a soft voice.

"Looks like a dress," Twilight answered. Rarity could hear the two ponies literally talking behind her back and felt a little annoyed.

"Well, that makes sense," Applejack answered, "Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all." Applejack then noticed that Mario was on the other side of the dress, holding the fabric in place with his magic. He had put on a pair of frameless glasses on his face as he seemed to look very focused as well.

"Wuh? Mario?!" Applejack said in shock.

"What? Where?" Twilight asked, trying to look over Rarity's shoulder and saw the colt, "He's...helping her make the dress?!"

"I didn't know Mario liked making dresses," Applejack answered, not hiding her snicker too well as both Mario and Rarity felt very irritated at this point.

"Guess Rarity is having him embrace his inner fashionista," Twilight added as their snickering continued. Rarity could feel her patience slip and Mario was inwardly growling at all the teasing.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rarity asked in a cheerful tone and successfully hiding all signs of the irritation she had been feeling a few seconds ago.

"Why is Mario working on a dress?" Applejack asked, with a smirk on her face. Mario rolled his eyes and kept working.

"Mario appears to have some great tastes and ideas for my latest couture," Rarity explained, "so...I've hired him as my personal intern."

"Really?" said Applejack, "Guess you're list of talents now include sewing and seamstress now?" Mario looked indignant as Applejack and Twilight chuckled to each other.

"There's nothing wrong for a colt to be able to fix his own torn buttons and holes in clothing," Mario retorted as he continued his work, "Or being able to use a sewing machine thank you."

"Is there a reason you're both here other than to tease my new intern?" Rarity asked again.

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity" said Twilight apologetically, "but I need a quick favor." Twilight than pulled out a red dress and set it on a nearby table.

"Can you please fix this button for me?" Twilight asked as she showed Rarity the broken stitch with a button hanging on it, "It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala." Rarity gasped at the dress.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Rarity retorted, "You can't wear this...old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!"

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity," said Twilight, "but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine."

"Twilight Sparkle," said Rarity definitively, "I insist on making you a new dress."

"But..."

"Not another word!" Rarity interrupted the purple pony, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Well, in that case..." said Twilight slowly before conceding, "thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful." Rarity smiled as she looked over to Applejack.

"Let me guess, Applejack," said Rarity as if reading the orange pony's mind, "You don't want a new gown either."

"Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds," Applejack answered.

"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack," Rarity exclaimed in disbelief, "You absolutely must wear formal attire."

"Hmm..." Applejack pondered, "Nah."

"What if I just spruce up your...duds for you a little bit?" Rarity offered.

"Okay, sure. Why not?" Applejack conceded, "Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too frou-frou-y."

"Deal!" said Rarity.

"What about a blend of heritage and chic?" Mario suggested as he poked his head from behind the dress he and Rarity were working on, "something that represents her country roots but still has that high class appeal?" Rarity clapped her hooves excitedly.

"I like the sound of that," said Applejack, clearly impressed.

"And that is why I made him my intern," said Rarity proudly, making Mario blush.

"Look out below!" a familiar voice shouted.

CRASH

Rainbow suddenly crashed into the boutique from the roof, smacked onto the floor, and bounced backwards as she crashed into the mannequins. Mario rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I can fix that," Mario said in annoyance and dashed away to patch up the hole on Rarity's roof.

"Sorry, new trick. Didn't quite work out," Rainbow said sheepishly as she poked her head out of the piled mountain of knocked over mannequins.

"Hmm..." Rarity pondered when her face lit up like a light bulb, "Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash."

"Outfit for what now?" Rainbow asked puzzled, not knowing what was going on.

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you," Rarity proposed, "Oh! And of course Fluttershy and Pinkie too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!"

"What a great idea!" said Twilight, "If you're sure you can handle it."

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost to my business. Plus fun!" said Rarity.

"Oh, I love fun things!" Rainbow added excitedly.

"And I'm sure my new intern is up to proving his own talents right," Rarity proposed.

"Umm...s-s-sure," said Mario bravely, but not too surprised that he be thrust into a difficult task so soon. He had read a book called _The Devil Wears Horseshoes,_ which was about an average pony becoming an assistant to a top fashion designer. He had a good idea what an internship with Rarity would require of him, as well as what not to do to get ahead.

"Then it's settled," Rarity said with conviction, "We'll have a fashion show starring us." Rarity then began to gather materials as Applejack approached her.

"So all you two have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, plus you and Mario, seven ponies? and lickety split?"

"Oh Applejack," Rarity chuckled, "You make it sound as if it's going to be hard."

"Oh boy..." said Mario as Rarity handed him a sketchbook, "Uhhh..."

"I'll need your help with the designs," Rarity told him, "Draw whatever comes to mind. In fact, reach into your very soul and find your inner fashionista."

"O-kay..." said Mario when Rarity scooted closer into his ear.

"If that doesn't motivate you, our first dress is Twilight's," Rarity whispered, "how romantic would it be if her own date designed it himself?" Mario felt his cheeks blush before he smiled.

"Ah!" he exclaimed and quickly began to sketch. The two ponies soon got to work and some music began to be heard as Mario showed Rarity his design. It wasn't much longer before they got very busy choosing color fabrics, threads, and other things to complete each dress.

[Rarity]

 _Thread by thread, stitching it together  
Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip.  
Making sure the fabric folds nicely  
It's the perfect color and so hip  
Always gotta keep in mind my pacing  
Making sure the clothes' correctly facing  
We're stitching Twilight's dress_

"Ow!" Rarity looked his way.

"I'm good!" said Mario with a smile, shaking off the stinging in his hoof, "What's next?" Rarity smiled.

[Rarity]

 _Yard by yard, fussing on the details  
Jewel neckline, don't you a stitch in time saves nine? _

"I do," said Mario.

[Rarity]

 _Make her something perfect to inspire  
Even though she hates formal attire  
Gotta mind those intimate details  
Even though she's more concerned with sales  
It's Applejack's new dress_

By now even the materials seemed to be dancing around Rarity as the two ponies continued their work. Poor Opal was even caught in the dancing materials once or twice. Then Mario presented two blank sketches of some dresses in which Rarity was deciding on the colors.

[Rarity]

 _Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink  
Fluttershy something breezy  
Blend color and form,_

"Do you think this looks cheesy?" Rarity asked Opal as Mario pondered on the colors himself and looked at the cat. She just gave a bored glare as her answer.

[Rarity]

 _Something brash, perhaps quite fetching  
Hook and eye, couldn't you simply die?  
Making sure it fits forelock and crest  
Don't forget some magic in the dress_

"And a little love," Mario added.

"Of course darling," Rarity agreed.

 _Even though it rides high on the flank  
Rainbow won't look like a tank  
We're stitching Rainbow's dress _

_Piece by piece, snip by snip  
Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip  
Thread by thread, primmed and pressed  
Yard by yard, never stressed  
And that's the art of the dress! _

While they worked together on the designs for Pinkie's, Applejack's, Fluttershy's, and Rainbow's dresses, Twilight's dress was designed solely by Mario, with some editing by Rarity but it was very minimal.

It was the next day when Rarity had gone to go round up their rest of the girls. Mario had just finished setting up the five dresses. At his request, he asked Rarity if he could keep his outfit for the Gala a surprise, which she heartily agreed. As he waited Mario could feel himself become very nervous.

"Do you think the girls will like the outfits?" Mario asked Opal out of the blue. Opal just meowed with her bored look as she sat on the table near the sewing machine.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bore you," Mario replied, "I just needed someone to talk to." Opal was about to walk away when she tripped over a snag in some fabric and about the tumble to the floor, but then was surprised to see Mario had used his magic to stop her fall and set her gently back on her feet. She walked over to him and nuzzle his fore-hoof, meowing to say thank you.

"Anytime," said Mario before he heard the door open and Rarity was guiding five girls inside with her voice since they had their eyes closed.

"That's it," said Rarity, "keep em closed. Don't look..." Once the girls were in position... "Okay, you can look now!" The five ponies opened their eyes and gasped all at once as they saw the dresses.

"These are your new outfits," said Rarity, showcasing each dress as she talked about them, "What do you think of your old work duds now, Applejack? Pretty Swanky are they not?" Applejack's dress featured a stylish stenson hat with a collar line that had an apple shaped jewel and tie. The back of the dress had a brown western saddle with some green Velcro-like pant legs that had brown tassels on the bottom. (Opal was happily playing with them.) The front hooves had some stylish green boots with apple decals on them with some lacing.

"And Twilight! Mario made this dress for you himself and together, we designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's personality," said Rarity. Twilight's dress had a celestial theme to it with a cape like front and back that was covered in decorative stars that literally "sparkled" in the lighting. Let's not forget a star hairpin to go with it.

"Oh, it took us forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but we did it," Rarity pointed out, "Oh, and it turned out _beautiful_ , don't you think?" Rainbow's dress had a golden Athenian style headdress with a chained necklace that had a collection of purple beads on it. The back had a long flowing rainbow colored skirt that some cotton lining along the edges to resemble clouds. (Opal enjoyed nuzzling the material.) On the front hooves were gold laced ballerina style shoes.

"And I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy," said Rarity, "It just sings spring!" Fluttershy's dress had a leaf-like front line that featured a large butterfly on the front and a butterfly hair clip. The back had a light blue sash with a long green, multi-layered skirt that had a simple line of yellow and blue flowers along the bottom. The fore-hoofs also had some ballerina style shoes, but hers were green and the straps resembled vines.

"And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink!" Rarity exclaimed, "Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?" Pinkie's dress feature a white and blue stripped top that had a V neck, or something close to it, with a pink bow on the front with a long pink skirt that was divided by a white lace that was decorated with candy patterns on it. More candy patterns were found along a flowing blue lining along the bottom of the skirt. The front hooves featured some blue shoes that had pink bows on them. And it also featured a mini blue and white hat that had a candy shaped bow on the side.

Rarity and Mario smiled widely for them, for they were both very impressed with their work. They hoped their friends felt the same way. However, all they received was just a long dreadful silence as the two ponies just smiled, each becoming uneasy as the others said nothing but just stared.

"Wow...They're..." Twilight began.

"Yeah, they're..." Rainbow added slowly.

"They sure are...somethin'," Applejack replied.

"Yes! Something," Twilight agreed.

"I love something!" Pinkie pie added in her cheerful tone, "Something is my favorite!"

"It's...nice," said Fluttershy plainly, but there was no real joy in her tone. Mario felt like his heart was going to break. His first try helping Rarity and his own friends didn't like his efforts. The fact even Twilight didn't like the dress he designed hurt the most.

"But what's the matter?" Rarity asked curiously, "Don't you like them?"

"They're very nice..." Twilight said slowly.

"And we're plumb, grateful 'cause you two worked so hard on them," Applejack added. By now, even Rarity was feeling upset. No amount of sugarcoating could hide what they were _really_ saying at this point.

"Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining," Rainbow said, the first pony to finally be upfront about their feelings, yet she got death glares from both Twilight and Applejack.

"She asked," Rainbow said in her defense.

"I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind," Twilight said after and their other gave a collective yeah in agreement. Mario said nothing as Rarity recomposed herself.

"That's okay. Not a problem," said Rarity, "There's plenty more where that came from. Right Mario?" Mario blinked a bit before he finally tried to recollect himself.

"Of...of course, Rarity," said Mario, trying to hide his disappointment, "When at first you don't succeed...try...try again...heh...yeah..." Mario sighed as he put his back against them all, trying to hide the single pair of tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Anyway, they were a first pass," said Rarity as she stared removing items from them, "You're our friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, we'll redo them."

"Oh Rarity, Mario, "said Fluttershy, "You don't have to do that. They're fine."

"We want them to be better than just fine," said Rarity with determination, "We want you to think they're absolutely perfect. Right Mario?" Mario nodded quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose," said Applejack.

"Oh, it's no imposition," said Rarity, "Really, I insist."

"Well in that case..." said Twilight, "thank you again Rarity." Rarity just smiled as the rest of the ponies left the boutique. Rarity just sighed as she sat down.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

"This is my fault," said Mario sadly, "I...failed..."

"No you didn't, darling," said Rarity, "We made these outfits together and you did a wonderful job. But that happens in the fashion world...sometimes...your best isn't what the customer wants." Mario nodded as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I didn't think it would hurt so much," Mario sniffled but then tried to composure himself, "S-s-sorry, I'll..."

"It's alright, Mario," said Rarity gently, "I get teary too when that happens and it's nothing to be ashamed about. I know it must hurt to work that hard on something for Twilight and for her to not like it must have hurt."

"Yeah," said Mario sadly, "So much for impressing her..." Rarity gave him a supportive hug.

"Well, you'll get another chance," said Rarity, "Let's get back to work." Rarity used her magic to hand him back his sketch pad and Mario began to examine their current dresses and what could be done to modify or improve them. Both were working themselves ragged as both their manes were getting rather frazzled when Fluttershy arrived back at the boutique. Rarity was currently working at her sewing machine and Mario had been examining color fabrics for another dress.

"Hello? You wanted to see me, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Fluttershy! Your new-new gown's ready," said Rarity as Mario brought it over. Once Fluttershy had changed into the dress, they examined it together in the mirror. Rarity had adjusted the layering of the back of the dress and replaced the butterfly hairpin with a flower one. The bottom of the skirt had been giving a more arc-shaped pattern with some colored dots instead of flowers. The blue sash had also been extended to ride further down the skirt.

"We completely revised it and I know you're going to love it," Rarity continued.

"What do you think?" Mario asked hopefully.

"I...love it," said Fluttershy plainly. Neither Rarity or Mario believed her.

"Oh, you're just saying that," said Rarity.

"No, no," said Fluttershy quickly, "I do. It's...nice."

" "Nice"?" Rarity and Mario repeated together.

"Nice," Fluttershy said again. Mario just sighed to himself.

"If you don't like it, you should just tell me," said Rarity.

"Yeah, you're lying isn't making me feel any better about my designing skills," Mario added.

"Oh, but I do like it," Fluttershy kept insisting.

"Like it or love it?" Rarity demanded as she make Fluttershy step back.

"Um...both?" Fluttershy answered feebly.

"Which is it?"

"Please stop asking me this, I..."

"Well, just tell me what you really think! Mario and I want to know!"

"No, that's okay..."

"Tell me"

"No...it's fine..."

"Tell me!"

"I...like it..."

"Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me!" Rarity pleaded firmly.

"Out with it!" Mario finally snapped.

"All right! Since you really want to know..." Fluttershy snapped, taking a deep breath before speaking again, "The armscye's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of pret-a-porter and not true French haute couture." Fluttershy paused to catch her breath. Rarity and Mario were just dumbfounded. Since when was Fluttershy so knowledgeable about sewing? Guess you learn something new every day.

"But...uh...you know...um, whatever you want to do is fine," said Fluttershy timidly. Mario dropped his sketch pad in defeat.

"I quit...I just do," said Mario as he tried to walk away. There was no way he could improve Fluttershy's dress now. That critique was beyond even his understanding of sewing.

"Get back here!" Rarity said sternly.

"WAH!" Mario yelped as Rarity pulled him back.

Once Mario admitted that he just felt overwhelmed and wasn't actually gonna quit, he and Rarity were busy modifying Twilight's dress to her standards.

"Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate," Twilight instructed as she paced about, "Orion has three stars on his belt, not four." Mario nodded as he quickly tried to find a place to put the constellation on her dress and Rarity kept sewing. Rarity began to sign again.

[Rarity]

 _Stitch by Stitch, stitching it together  
Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?  
Even if our fabric choice was perfect  
Gotta get them all done by tonight  
Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive  
Wait until you see it in the light  
I'm sewing them together!_

As they were working on Pinkie's dress, the pink pony herself was there with her own suggestions.

"Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops?"

"Lollipops?" Mario exclaimed.

"Well, I think..." Rarity began.

"Balloons?" Pinkie suggested.

"Wuh?!" Mario exclaimed as he looked up from his sketch book.

"Well..." Rarity said again.

"Do it!" Pinkie shouted. Mario and Rarity sighed before the latter began to sing again.

[Rarity]

 _Hour by hour, one more change  
I'm sewing them together, take great pains  
Fluttershy, you're putting us in a bind  
Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?  
Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time  
Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine_

 _Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call  
Brings a whole new revision  
Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision_

Twilight and Fluttershy continued to make their critiques.

"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor," Twilight pointed out.

"French haute couture, please," Fluttershy added.

"Ugh..." Rarity and Mario groaned as Mario was rubbing harder and harder with his pencil to try and make the modifications in his book. Other modifications were just as frustrating.

"What if it rains?" Applejack said aloud, "Galoshes!"

"More balloons!" Pinkie suggested, "On no, that's too much balloons."

"Thank goodness," said Mario relieved.

"More candy, oh less candy," said Pinkie instead, "Oh, wait I know, streamers!"

"Streamers?" said Rarity and Mario together.

"Whose dress is this?" Pinkie asked skeptically. Mario just looked at Rarity wearily before Rarity gave her a sigh.

"Streamers it is," Rarity conceded as Mario sighed and went to vigorously erase his design for Pinkie's dress _again_. Then they went to work on modifying Rainbow's outfit. They had just finished the latest modifications when they turned to look at Rainbow.

"What?" Rainbow asked puzzled.

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?" Rarity asked.

"No, I just want my dress to be cool," Rainbow answered.

"Do you like the color?" Rarity asked.

"I picked it myself," Mario added as he continued to examine his sketch.

"The color's fine, just make it cooler," Rainbow told them.

"Do you not like the shape?" Rarity asked.

"I'm really trying to get the coolness here," said Mario, "but we need to know what we're missing here!"

"The shape's fine," Rainbow answered, "Just make it the whole thing...you know cooler. It needs to be 20% cooler." Rarity just groaned and Mario just face planted his sketch book in frustration. Then the song continued.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _All we ever want is indecision_

[Rainbow]

 _All we really like is what we know_

[Twilight]

 _Gotta balance style with adherence_

[Fluttershy]

 _Making sure we make a good appearance_

[Applejack]

 _Even if you simply have to fudge it_

[All but Rarity and Mario as they stand around the sewing machine]

 _Make sure that it stays within our budget_

[Rarity]

 _Got to overcome intimidation  
Remember, it's all in the presentation_

 _Piece by piece, snip by snip  
Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip  
Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed  
Yard by yard, always stressed  
And that's the art of the dress!_

Rarity had barely sang the last note of her song before they both collapsed onto the floor with an exhausted plop.

"Ugh, Opal," said Rarity as she examined her work, "These are the ugliest dresses we've ever made."

"This is not what I had in mind when I thought I would help you make dresses," said Mario with sigh, "I feel no satisfaction with my work. I don't feel like I did a good job either. I hate feeling like this."

"We did our best with what we were asked for," said Rarity, "Now come on. Let's go get the others." Mario nodded. But deep down, just the sight of what they had created gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Okay, we did exactly what each of you asked for," Rarity told the five girls once they had arrived back at the shop, "Now don't hold back. Let us know what you really think."

"Oh my!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It's...perfect!" Fluttershy added happily.

"It's cool!" Rainbow said next.

"Why, they're the best duds I ever did see," said Applejack.

"It's exactly what I asked for!" the five girls said at once.

"Thank you, Rarity," said Twilight happily, "you too Mario."

"Guess you do have what it takes to be a fashion designer," Applejack added.

"Um...thanks..." said Mario, still not feeling worthy of the praise, nor did it make him feel any better about his work. Rarity just smiled sheepishly.

"Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked Rarity and Mario eagerly.

"Well, I'm happy that all of you are happy," Rarity answered, "We're just relieved to finally be done."

"I knew making my first dresses wouldn't be easy," said Mario, "But I still wasn't prepared for this."

"You did just fine for your commission, darling," said Rarity, giving him a small smile but added under her breath, "under the circumstances, it's the best either of us could do." It was just then Spike entered the front door.

"You are never gonna believe this!" said Spike, "You've heard of Hoity Toity."

"The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot?" Twilight answered.

"Uh-huh," said Spike, "He heard about your fashion show. Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him...He's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Rarity!"

"Whoa, Nelly!" said Applejack, "You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be booming! And Mario will really make himself a name among the fashion elite!"

"Wow!" said Twilight.

"That's so cool!" Rainbow added.

"I don't believe it!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. Neither could Rarity and Mario.

"Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see THESE dresses?" Rarity exclaimed and Mario felt like his heart had stopped beating.

"Yep!" said Spike, "Get ready for all of your dreams to come true!" But for Rarity and Mario, the looks on their faces gave the impression that they were both about to experience their worst nightmare.

Later that night, several ponies from the town had gathered around a stage for the fashion show. Rarity was nervously awaiting with her head sticking out of the curtain. Mario was right beside her. While he looked like he was calm, deep down his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Oh," Rarity gasped, making Mario jumped, "There he is!" Rarity began to breathe up and down frantically as Mario tried to calm her down. Hoity Toity snootily made his way towards the front of the runway. He then gestured for a pony to place a cushion so he could sit, but the pony holding the cushion got his face smashed as Hoity Toity took his seat. Rarity was still frazzled and Mario just held her close for support.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Rarity asked Mario. Mario just looked at her and showed a fore-hoof, which was trembling. Rarity grabbed it to help him settle down.

"Relax Rarity," said the marshmallow pony, but her talk was more to herself, "You need to show Mario how to stay cool under pressure. Our friends like our outfits and so will he." Rarity then squealed when everything went dark and Mario jumped once more.

"What's wrong with the lights?!" Rarity exclaimed frantically before realizing something, "Oh, yes. That means the show's starting, good." Mario just whimpered lightly as the show began. The town's personal DJ, formally known as DJ-Pon3, began to play some tunes.

"Since the beginning of time," said Spike from a silhouette in the dark, "the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades - no, _centuries_ \- for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!...and her new intern Mario." That last part was said with no enthusiasm. Most likely jealousy on Spike's part, but Mario was wishing that he had been left out. The spotlight was set on the five ponies and their new, modified dresses.

What a sight they were! First to walk the runway was Twilight, whose dress looked more like a cloak with constellations patterned all over it. A large bow was added to her tail and she had multiple star boppers on her head as well as gold star earrings. Applejack's new dress featured a red ten gallon hat, overalls style dress with a crochet quilt style mini skirt with yellow work boots. Fluttershy's dress had a flower bud neckline with a long skirt that had pink and yellow polka dots with a grassy like landscape along the bottom. She had some grass patch style shoes and a bird's nest for a hat. Rainbow's dress looked more like a badly dressed comic book super hero, with matching superhero style boots and helmet to boot. Pinkie looked like a clown. Literally. The dress was dark green top with an oversized yellow bow and a large blue tutu mini-skirt. She had tied yellow ribbons on her hooves and wore a giant cupcake for a hat. The five ponies walked down the runway proudly. But as they did, the other ponies began to murmur and make faces at their outfits. Once they reached the rotating platform at the end of the runway, Applejack was the first to noticed the murmuring.

"Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?" Applejack asked once she saw nopony looked too pleased at their dresses.

"Oh dear," said Twilight as she saw the discontent faces from the crowd.

"You think we overdid it?" Rainbow asked.

"Nah," said Applejack and then paused as she saw her work boots, "Okay, maybe a little." Hoity Toity was most indignant.

"Oh, these amateurish designs look like a piled on mesh of everything but the kitchen sink," Hoity Toity remarked, earning a few laughs from the crowd. Ironically, Rarity had Mario bring a kitchen sink and was quietly trying to hide it behind the curtain.

"Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen," Hoity Toity continued, "oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time."

"Oh! Hide me!" Rarity said to Opal as she ducked behind her cat.

"Me too! Me too!" Mario added, quivering behind the cat as well.

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity! You too, Mario! You two worked really hard for this!" Spike announced as Rarity and Mario quietly made their way out into the crowd as Spike began to cheer...for Rarity of course, "Yes! All-right. Woo-hoo! Go, Rarity!" Rarity just kept her head low and Mario did the same. Their five friends just tried to smile at her, but their smiles soon turned to concern as the crowd murmured. Then the crowd saw Mario and things just got worse.

"Wait? Mario's a designer!"

"He can't design anything!"

"No wonder these dresses are so awful!"

"Why would Rarity hire him for?"

"That young colt should have never tried to be designer," Hoity Toity added, "and he never will be with dresses like this!" Everyone began to laugh again. What happened next made the five ponies heart's break.

Mario began to cry, his sobs drowned out by all the murmuring and laughter.

If it hadn't been for Rarity, he would have ran off by now, but because he was a loyal and caring friend. He was willing to throw away all his dignity to make sure she didn't have to be on that stage alone.

Days had gone by and no pony had seen Rarity or Mario in public. No one could blame them. After such a humiliating fashion show, neither one of them wanted to be seen or spoken too. The mane 5 were more worried about Mario at the moment. They already knew where Rarity would be, but Mario was nowhere to be found.

"Did you check his house?" Rainbow asked Twilight. They had already searched about Ponyville several times today, but no pony had seen Mario. At first they had assumed he would be home and had given him space, but were later shocked to find that his house was empty.

"Yeah, but he wasn't home," said Twilight, "It looks like he hasn't been home for days."

"Hey, how did you get a spare house key?" Pinkie asked indignantly.

"Because Mario knows Twilight won't decorate his house in "my sweet babboo" posters and love notes," Applejack replied.

"That only happened once!" Pinkie barked annoyingly.

"You don't think he'd run away do you?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"He might have gone back to the castle," said Twilight, "With his top speed, it's only a few minutes to Canterlot. I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia once we get back to the library to see if Mario is there, but for now we need to see if Rarity is alright." The others nodded in agreement as they made their way to Carousel Boutique. They opened the door and gasped to find Mario inside. He was hard at work in front of the sewing machine. He was also wearing his glasses and had a measuring tape dangling from his neck.

"Mario!" they all shouted. Mario turned off the machine and gave them a smile.

"Welcome to the Carousel..."Then Mario's cheery tone faded instantly when he saw who it was, "...Oh, hey you guys..." Mario just went back to work.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Pretty much," said Mario simply as he continued to work, "With Rarity in seclusion, somepony needs to run this Boutique. Even though...I've had no customers come in since the fashion show. I even tried putting up posters during the night to advertise an original design, but...no pony showed up."

"What design?" Fluttershy asked curiously. Mario pointed a hoof towards two lone dresses. They had the same style, just one dress had a pink top with a blue skirt and white beaded necklace while the other was a yellow top with a pink skirt with blue beaded necklace. There was also some matching shoes on the fore-hoofs and a mini bow just below the ears.

"They're not too shabby," said Applejack, "A bit basic for Rarity dresses, but definitely pretty."

"I agree," said Twilight, "I would wear either one of these dresses."

"Good to know," said Mario, "Too bad I didn't think of just going with my gut the first time around with your dresses. OW!" Mario pricked himself again for, who knows what number it was at this point. He just shook his hoof and got back to work.

"I hope you know that we're very sorry for what happened," said Twilight.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to cry a river in front of everypony," Rainbow added, getting plenty of glares, "What? That's what he did." Mario rolled his eyes at her lack of sympathy.

"Look, I've done what I could to help Rarity as much as I could, but she refuses to leave her bedroom and I don't blame her," said Mario, "I even said she could pin the blame for what happened on me, but she said no."

"For good reason," said Twilight, "You only did what Rarity told you to do. After all, your her student and she's the teacher."

"Maybe, but you can't change what happened," said Mario, "The damage has been done. I haven't even been outside this shop with the exception of the posters. I even wore a disguise when I left..." The ponies noticed a trench coat, hat, and some dark glasses on a table. "...as for Rarity, I've done what I can to make sure she at least eats while she's up there while I run and manage the boutique.

"Wait a second, if you've been here these past few days, where did u sleep?" Twilight asked. Mario pointed to another corner. There on the floor was a single pillow and blanket.

"You could've slept on a sofa," Pinkie pointed out.

"The only one is Rarity's chasse sofa," said Mario, "and we all _know_ how that is reserved for her...emotional moments." A mumbled "yeah" was muttered amongst the five ponies.

"Well, I think it's time we fix this," said Twilight, "Come on Mario. We'll need your help getting Rarity to come out." Mario shut off the sewing machine, removed his glasses and measuring tape, and followed the five girls upstairs to the door leading to Rarity's bedroom. Pinkie was the first to approach the door.

"Rarity?" Pinkie called out from outside the door, "You okay in there? You haven't come out for days."

"I never coming out!" Rarity replied dramatically as she paced about her bedroom in a pink bathrobe and slippers, "I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me! I'm nothing but a laughing stock!" Rarity let out a loud sob.

"Rarity please," Mario pleaded.

"I already told you! This is my fault and _my fault alone_!" Rarity sobbed, "You did what I told you to do. I made the decision to present those dresses neither of us felt were worthy and now _I'm ruined!_ "

"You're still not the only pony who thinks they're a laughing stock," Mario answered, "They're laughing at me too."

"Neither of you are a laughing stock," Twilight pointed out.

"They kind of are." Rainbow answered bluntly.

"Shhh!" Twilight retorted as Mario gave Rainbow a light growl, "Come on out and talk to us."

"Leave me alone!" Rarity sobbed louder, "I vant to be alone! I want to wallow in...whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what am supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathetic! Mario, if there is one thing I _do_ find you at fault for it's _being loyal to the likes of me!_ " Rarity continued to sob as Mario just sighed sadly.

"Now what do we do?" Twilight asked.

"Uh...panic?" Fluttershy proposed.

"That's your answer for everything," Rainbow shot back.

"It's still better than you ideas, big mouth," Mario retorted, still feeling bitter over Rainbow's remarks earlier.

"Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this," Applejack pointed out and Mario nodded in agreement.

"She'll become a crazy cat lady!" Pinkie said worried.

"She only has one cat," Twilight remarked.

"Give her time," Pinkie answered, earning a eye roll from Mario. Mario then beamed.

" _Idea!_ " Mario sing sang, earning stares from the others.

"So Rarity rubbed off on me a bit," said Mario in his defense, "Come on. I've got an idea." The others followed and Mario had Twilight peek inside of what was Rarity's personal work room. There on a mannequin was her unfinished dress for the gala. It didn't take long before the others figured out Mario's idea as he grabbed the key to unlock the room. A few hours later, Rarity was still...wallowing in her pity, to answer her question from earlier, as she stood before her mirror.

"Exile," Rarity had decided, "I guess technically I'd have to move away to be in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of the packing. What are you supposed to pack when you are in exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?" Rarity was interrupted when she heard some loud meowing.

"Huh? Opal?" Rarity called out as she found the meowing was coming outside. Rarity gasped when she saw the poor cat clinging fearfully onto a tree branch.

"Opal, how did you get up there?" Rarity asked worried, "Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming!" Rarity ran out of her room and out of the Boutique to the tree Opal was in. She came to stop when she found Rainbow sitting on a branch next to Opal.

"Rainbow Dash?!" Rarity exclaimed, "How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree!"

"Well, how else were we gonna get you to come out and show you this?" Rainbow answered as she tilted her head towards the other girls and Mario.

"What is it?" Rarity said in shock, "It's not...You..." Rarity gasped as they backed away to show that Rarity's dress for the gala was now finished.

"We all finished your dress for you," said Pinkie.

"Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing," said Applejack, as Fluttershy blushed shyly.

"And Mario's attention to detail so we could follow your design perfectly," Twilight added, making Mario blush in the same manner.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked Rarity. Rarity said nothing but just walked around the dress quietly.

"Uh-oh. She doesn't like it," said Fluttershy sadly.

"I'm not cut out for this," Mario sighed in defeat as Fluttershy gave him a support pat on the shoulder.

"No, I don't like it," said Rarity upfront with her back against them.

"Awwww..." The rest of the group all groaned.

"I love it!" Rarity said as she turned around with a her eyes sparkling.

"Yay!" The girls all cheered and Mario breathed a long sigh of relief.

"You ponies did an amazing job," Rarity continued, "It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design," said Fluttershy, "And it was easy with Mario guiding us." Mario just smiled at Fluttershy to say thank you as he went to stand next to Rarity.

"Like we should have let you and Mario for our outfits," said Twilight, "those dresses you two designed were perfect."

"We're so super sorry," said Pinkie.

"You two worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them," Rainbow pointed out as she hovered next to Rarity with Opal on her back, "We all saw how well that turned out."

"Oh, I forgive you," said Rarity as Opal hopped from Rainbow to Rarity's back.

"Same here," said Mario, "We just wanted to make you happy is all."

"Well, that's mighty big of you," said Applejack.

"But my whole career is still ruined!" said Rarity in anguish.

"Oh, right," said Applejack, "that." Then Rarity noticed the sad look on Mario face.

"Darling, how many times have I..." Rarity remembered what Mario had said earlier, "You're hurting from all of this too, aren't you?" Mario just sighed.

"Yes," he replied slowly, "But I've been too busy trying to redeem your career to wallow in...well whatever it is you're supposed to wallow in...pity? Ugh, even I don't know the answer! Besides, as much as I want to just walk away from designing, you _need me_ and I never turn my back on my friends...or my new mentor." Rarity gave him a watery smile and embraced him.

"We still have a long way to go redeeming ourselves," said Rarity.

"We'll find a way," said Mario, "eventually...this little bad publicity will blow over and we can recover."

"Maybe not," said Twilight as she noticed a familiar Canterlot fashion elite walking nearby. It could be assumed he had heard and seen everything.

"All right, I haven't got all day," Hoity Toity answered in his snooty manner. Mario and Rarity smiled before they all rushed inside to get ready. That was when Rarity remembered something else.

"Oh Mario! We've been so busy over everything else that we forgot all about your outfit!" Rarity pointed out. Mario just smiled.

"I got it covered," Mario replied with a wink. Rarity just smiled as they quickly came up with some choreography. Meanwhile, Hoity Toity was just waiting impatiently for the fashion show to begin. Opal seemed to be entertained playing with the end of his side ponytail.

"Take two," he said firmly as he shoved the cat out of the way. Rarity and Mario smiled before making both their horns glow. Hoity Toity oohed as a large collection of stars appeared before them all. Some of them flying into the back end of Twilight's skirt as she posed in the original design Mario had created for her.

"Hello..." Hoity Toity said in shock, "Oh, this can't be the same designers." The scene them shifted towards a large orchard that was loaded with apples. Then a lasso from the distance appeared and pulled in a lone apple from the tree. The apple disappeared once Applejack appeared in her dress and made a pose.

"Simply magnificent!" said Hoity Toity, "And I suddenly have a fierce craving for Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler..." His thoughts were interrupted as some rainclouds appeared, but rather than water, it began to rain various types of candy. Some began to land on the side of Pinkie's dress and one large one on her hat. Pinkie didn't resist extending her tongue to collect a green gumdrop before making her pose.

"Brilliant!" Hoity Toity exclaimed but was then startled when two clashes of lighting appeared before him. Then Rainbow came flying through the air, and made a dynamic pose as she landed.

"Oh spectacular!" Hoity Toity said, now applauding. Opal smiled in agreement when they were both taken back again as some vines appeared before them. The vines produced some flowers, which the pedals dropped from them instantly as a few butterflies flew by. One then landed on the side of Fluttershy's head, turning into her hairpin and front of her dress as she made a very calm and confident pose.

"Now this is a fashion show!" said Hoity Toity, now enjoying himself, "All of these dresses are absolutely amazing! Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!" That was when Rarity appeared, using her horn to make a disco ball lighting effect surround her dress as the rest of the girls appeared behind her as she made her way to the front.

"Brava! Brava! Magnifico! Encore!" Hoity Toity cheered.

"Let's not forget someone else," said Rarity as she made her horn glow once more. This time a black carriage appeared before a satin red carpet. Flashes surrounded by background ponies were cheering and squealing as Mario exited out of the carriage like a celebrity. His outfit featured a black formal shirt that had some low key glitter to it with a splatter style grey vest and gold necktie. He also had a some shiny black shoes on his hoofs and a Fedora hat that had a black band around it with a red rose tucked into it. Mario walked down the red carpet, posing twice before glancing at his side. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight were shown, pretending to be fan girls as they cheered for him.

Now here was the original script: Mario would toss his rose at Twilight, who would act smitten as Mario held her by a fore-hoof and escort her down the red carpet with him. She was his date for the Gala after all.

Here's what really happened: Mario tossed his rose to Twilight, only for Pinkie to bash her out of the way so the pink pony could catch the rose in her mouth. Pinkie then zipped up to him with a smile despite the rose in her mouth. Mario stayed in character, walked right past Pinkie, helped Twilight to her hoofs, and escorted her down the red carpet as planned. This time, leaving a shocked and annoyed Pinkie in the background.

Despite the altered scene, Hoity Toity was most impressed.

"Stupendous! Encore! Encore!" he replied.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" said Rarity happily as Mario stood on her right side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show and our work, sir," Mario added, "There's certainly more where that came..."

WHACK!

Mario was then smacked in the back of the head by the red rose. He turned to see Pinkie as she "hmphed", dropped the rose, and turned her head away with her nose in the air. All eyes were on Mario now.

"Heh...fashion models, am I right?" Mario replied sheepishly. There was a brief silence before they all laughed, even Hoity Toity.

 _"Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight told Spike as he wrote the letter and the rest of their friends were enjoying themselves, " _This week, my very talented friend Rarity, as well as your student Mario, learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth._ " Twilight giggled at her little pun as Spike tied up the letter and sent it heading towards Canterlot. Hoity Toity watched the letter leave the Boutique before speaking to both Rarity and Mario.

"Rarity, Mario, my congratulations to you both on your most impressive fashion debut," Hoity Toity told them both, "Would you do me the grand honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot?" Rarity and Mario both gasped excitedly.

"Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday," said Hoity Toity, "and that will include a dozen of Mario's ensemble as well." Mario and Rarity's eyes nearly popped out as they both chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

No pony said the road to being a well-known fashion designer would be easy...

 **I would like to clear the fact that Mario's internship is only a part time deal. Plus he's there more to be an assistant and supportive friend to Rarity rather than become a designer.**

 **When I took the "which pony are you?" questionnaire on Facebook, I was told I was most like Rarity. It's why you see Mario kind of act just like her in this story to some extent.**

 **Peace Pony Fans**


	16. Feeling Pinkie Keen

Feeling Pinkie Keen

 _Pony's Log Number 115: There are just some things in life that cannot be explained. And then there's a pony named Pinkie Pie who cannot be explained either..._

One day, Twilight and Mario were outside taking turns learning and refining some of their magic tricks. For the moment, it was Spike's turn to be the target as he had some rocks and other items in his hands.

"Tuh! Nuh! Uh! Nyuh!" said Twilight as she used her magic several times to change Spike into various outfits, finally settling on a nice tuxedo. Then she noticed that Spike seemed a little distracted.

"Eyes over here, Spike!" said Twilight.

"Uh, sorry," said Spike. Twilight then turned the twig he was holding into a fancy cane.

"For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the-,"

"Ooh!" Pinkie exclaimed, which cut off Twilight's explanation and concentration as the rock she had turned into a top hat transformed back into a rock and clocked Spike on the head.

"Nyuh!" Spike yelped as he tumbled over.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded, "This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way."

"I can't help it," Spike protested, "Look!" Mario and Twilight noticed that Pinkie was darting about frantically with an umbrella hat on her head. She looked rather intimidated and nervous.

"Wonder what's got her all wound up," Mario pondered, "I haven't seen a pony that on edge since final exams last semester."

"Oh hush you," said Twilight, not willing to admit he had been referring to her as she watched the pink pony, "Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Super-extra Pinkie Pie today," Spike remarked.

"Plus super extra random," Mario added. Then they heard some rather eerie music as Pinkie's tails looked like it was...vibrating.

"Hmm...Twitchy, twitcha-twitcha, twitch," said Pinkie aloud. Mario just looked stunned before rolling his eyes.

"You know, I think maybe it's time I create a book on a whole new language," said Mario.

"What might that be?" Twilight asked.

"Pink-lish," Mario answered as both Spike and Twilight rolled their eyes at him before they all approached the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked her curiously, "What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you up to?"

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'!" Pinkie answered, "And you know what that means."

"Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea," said Twilight.

"My best guess is that somepony said you were gonna have bad luck today and you believed them," Mario suggested, "Or one of Fluttershy's chickens is claiming the sky is falling." Twilight giggled lightly at the second answer.

"The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling!" Pinkie answered, "You two better duck and cover."

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain," said Twilight as Mario began to search his surroundings. As Twilight continued to speak, he silently gasped and covered his head with his fore hooves.

"Umm...Twilight..."

"Why, there's barely a cloud in the-UGH!" Twilight was then cut off when a frog smacked right on her nose. Twilight's eyes were startled as she and the frog just stared at each other from close range. The frog simply croaked.

"He just said "nice catch" in Frog," Pinkie told Twilight. Poor Twilight was too shocked to answer as the Frog croaked in reply.

(theme song)

Twilight still hadn't moved as the frog continued to hop and move about her head.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," said a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Fluttershy, flying above carrying a large number of frogs in a giant wooden cart, her saddle bags, and even her fore-hoofs.

"You okay Twilight Sparkle?" Fluttershy asked, "I just couldn't stand to see the pond so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can over to Froggy Bottom Bogg."

"Of course you did," said Twilight annoyed.

"Fluttershy, if you needed help moving all the frogs, why didn't you come ask me to help?" Mario asked her curiously, "I could have lent you my freight cars. Their more spacious and a simple floating spell would've helped you fly them over to the bog. Or I could've moved them for you."

"Oh...I...I didn't want to intrude, you seemed pretty busy..." Fluttershy answered.

"I'm never too busy to help a friend," said Mario, "do you need my help?"

"I'll be fine," said Fluttershy, "but thank you so much for asking. I think Twilight wants me to go. Bye-bye!" Twilight's good bye was slightly muffed as Fluttershy flew away as the lone frog continued to move about her head.

"Um...Twilight?" said Pinkie, "You gotta little somethin' on your face there."

"Oh, really?" Twilight remarked annoyingly, "Did your _Pinkie Sense_ tell you that, too?"

"Nah, I could just see it," said Pinkie before walking away singing "la-la-la-la-la..." That was when the frog finally hopped off of Twilight's face.

"Come on, Spike and Mario, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion," said Twilight.

"Wow! That was amazing!" said Spike as he climbed into Twilight's back, "Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it did!"

"You've gotta be kidding..." Mario exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh come on," Twilight retorted, "She said that something would fall, and a frog just _happened_ to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it."

"Besides, Spike," said Mario, "I saw Fluttershy flying above us when Pinkie said that and the fact she was overloaded with frogs. One falling was bound to happen."

"If you saw the frog about to fall, why didn't you warn me?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, you're my best friend and I...care alot about you," said Mario, "But I've learned by now that you _never_ listen to me." Twilight looked indignant.

"I'm working on it...," she muttered to herself as Mario just rolled his eyes. It was just then Pinkie returned.

"My Tail! My Tail!" Pinkie called out, "Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" Spike tensed up and began to search around. Mario looked about as well, even extending an ear to try and detect anything. Twilight just kept walking forward without a care in the world.

"Oh, Pinkie, please," said Twilight, "Nothing else is gonna fa-AAAH!" Twilight hadn't been watching where she was going and fell into an empty ditch. Mario just barely stopped to prevent himself from falling and was too late to warn Twilight.

"Oh no, Twilight fell!" Spike said in a panic as Twilight lay on her back stunned, "Is it...safe to go help her?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Mario as he wasted no time jumping down to help Twilight, "Even if something else was gonna fall, I'm not gonna let Twilight just be out in harm's way!"

"It's okay, my tail stopped twitching," said Pinkie to Spike, who ignored Mario and was waiting for Pinkie's answer.

"La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la..." sang Pinkie as she walked away.

"Ha ha! That was amazing," said Spike as Mario revived Twilight and got her upright.

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack asked as she arrived on the scene, "Why are you and Mario hanging out in a ditch?"

"Because Pinkie Pie predicted it!" Spike said excitedly. Twilight and Mario both rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not," said Twilight as she poked her head out of the ditch and Mario jumped out, "Two coincidences like this may be _unlikely_ , but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future." Mario helped Twilight out of the ditch when Applejack froze in fright and gasped.

"Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense?" Applejack spluttered, "Whoa! Nyu-uh!" Applejack nervously ducked under a table.

"Don't worry, it's safe," said Spike, "Prediction already came true." Applejack breathed a sigh of relief as she crawled out from under the table.

"Oh, wait," said Twilight, "Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?"

"Here we go again," Mario muttered, remembering the nonsense about Zecora.

"I know it doesn't make much sense," Applejack replied, "but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's a twitchin', you better listen."

"And you're proof of this is..." Mario asked skeptically.

"I know plenty of ponies who have _seen_ the Pinkie Sense in action," Applejack retorted, "it's quirky, but accurate. So quit doubting my word before I turn you into the Ponyville Day balloon again." Mario glared before giving her a raspberry. Applejack returned it. Pinkie then came back again.

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" Pinkie cried out.

"Nyuh! What does that mean?!" Spike asked nervously. Pinkie looked at Twilight and Mario.

"I'll start a bath for you," Pinkie answered.

"Huh?" said Twilight with a chuckle, "A bath? This thing keeps getting more ridiculous by the minute!" As Twilight spoke, Mario looked around to see what could cause them to need a bath. It was then he noticed a pony with a kart walked by quickly and a mud puddle right behind them.

"Heads up!" Mario called out as he jumped high into the air as the mud came at them. Mario avoided the mud, but Twilight was drenched. Twilight just grumbled to herself before allowing Pinkie to escort her to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie not only worked there, but she lived there as well. Twilight just enjoyed her bubble bath as Mario waited downstairs for both girls.

"Phhhft," said Twilight as she popped out of the water. Pinkie was sitting nearby.

"Sooo, basically, it works like this," Pinkie explained, "I get different, little, niggly feelings and they mean different things. Like, when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. and when my knee gets pinchy, that means something's scary is about to happen."

"Is your knee pinchy now?" Twilight asked.

"No, but my shoulder's achy," said Pinkie, "That means that there's an alligator in the tub." Pinkie ducked her head into the bath and pulled out a baby alligator from the water.

"AAAH!" Twilight screamed as she stood on the edge of the bathtub in fright.

"How come your knee didn't get pinchy?" Twilight asked as she continued to stand at the end of the tub, "that isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!" Pinkie chuckled.

"No, it's not, silly!" Pinkie answered, "This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? haha!" Pinkie laughed as Gummy tried biting Pinkie's mane and tail several times, but all that did was just tickle Pinkie.

"Okay, okay...I get it," said Twilight annoyed, but didn't feel safe getting back into the bubble bath anymore. Once Twilight had finished, Mario joined her and Pinkie outside as they continued their discussion.

"Well, I still don't believe in all this..."special power" stuff," said Twilight, "It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." Pinkie looked indignant.

"What's not to believe?" Pinkie asked, "You do magic, my sweet babboo can run super fast, jump super high, and use special power ups and such, what's the difference?"

"I am not your sweet babboo!" Mario retorted. Pinkie then put a fore-hoof to her neck and then put her own hoof on his.

"Feel that?" she asked. Mario looked puzzled and uncomfortable.

"That's the sound of heartbeats in sync," said Pinkie, "My Pinkie sense says that happens when two ponies are meant to be special someponies." Mario narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're right, Twilight," said Mario, "This Pinkie Sense is complete nonsense." Pinkie glared at him before she picked up her pace.

"To answer your question Pinkie, it's _huge_ ," Twilight answered to Pinkie's question as she raced over towards a cardboard crate. She stood on it and cleared her throat, "For one thing, magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you _decide_ to do it, and it's meant to make something specific you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

"Yeah," Mario added, "I can see how certain twitches and flicks can signal different things and I do know that certain ponies can be born with an added sense that can detect danger, but...your Pinkie sense is still too random for me to fully accept it." Mario didn't want to outright say he rejected the Pinkie Sense. He just wanted to learn more about it. However, Pinkie still took their lack of acceptance personally.

"That's _so_ not true, Twilight and Mario!" said Pinkie, "Sometimes it's a _bunch_ of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos".

"Combos?" Twilight asked.

"You know, like when I can chain up multiple spin jumps without hitting the ground or combine different jumps without stopping?" Mario pointed out.

"I know what a combo is," Twilight told Mario, "I'm asking what Pinkie means that her twitches have combos."

"Sure!" Pinkie answered, "You know like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!"

"Yeah, sure," said Twilight.

"That's as believable as you and me getting married Pinkie," Mario retorted in annoyance and made a face.

"Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on," Pinkie replied, "Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!"

CRASH!

Mario and Twilight were walking right in front of the door to library when Spike roughly slammed the door open, smashing the both of them into it. He was apparently carrying some heavy objects, making the sound of a beeping truck backing up as he walked away. The door then closed on its own. Twilight was still flattened against the door as Mario floated to the ground as flat as a pancake.

(lose a life fanfare) For Mario at least.

"Mama mia," he groaned. Twilight soon was able to get herself un-pasted from the door and landed right on top of him.

"Ughhh...You said that combo means beautiful rainbow!" Twilight protested wearily.

"Oh-no-no-no-no-no," said Pinkie, "You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That was an ear flop, _then_ eye flutter, then knee twitch. that usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay?"

"I don't believe this," said Twilight in irritation as she stood, not even realizing she was still standing on a flattened Mario.

"You don't _believe_ because you don't _understand_ ," Pinkie Pie remarked as she got into Twilight's face.

"Hmm..." Twilight pondered to herself. Then she realized what she was standing on.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Twilight, "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," Mario muttered. He had revived on his own, but hadn't managed to un-flatten himself yet as he lifted his head, "I'm just a doormat after all."

"Oh stop, Mario," said Twilight, "You're our friend!"

"And we love you sweet babboo!" Pinkie added.

"I am NOT your sweet babboo!" Mario yelled.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Pinkie cooed. Mario and Twilight just rolled their eyes.

Once Mario had managed to unflatten himself, he and Twilight guided Pinkie to an underground room of the tree house. It was here that Mario and Twilight conducted more technical and potentially dangerous magic spells and experiments. It was fortunate to say neither of them had suffered an accident in years. For the moment, a metallic dome shaped helmet was set on pinkie's head that had lights on it. She was also shackled into place as well by the fore-hoofs as Twilight got the machinery and a device that resembled a seismograph ready. Mario was standing by to take further notes and provide assistance.

"Okay," said Twilight as she hooked up several wires to the machine, "Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information."

"Okie-dokie-lokie," said Pinkie as the machines began to steam stack whistle about. Mario and Twilight waited impatiently for some results.

"Any twitches yet?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Nopey-dopey!" said Pinkie.

"Now? Anything?" Twilight asked not too long afterwards.

"Wait! Hold on!" said Pinkie anxiously before she went back to looking neutral, "Uhh, no."

"Are you kidding me?!" said Twilight in frustration, "After a whole day on non-stop twitching, now that I've got you hooked up, you're not getting a single one?"

"Ironic," Mario muttered.

"I don't control it, they just come and go," said Pinkie.

"Kind of like an instinct?" Mario asked curiously.

"Mario, we ponies don't rely on instincts anymore!" Twilight replied, "we rely on facts and logic and reasoning. Instincts? That makes no sense!"

"Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure them out," Pinkie answered.

"Sort of like Santa Hooves," Mario replied as Twilight gave him a dirty look.

"What? That's a good example," said Mario, "We were never able to calculate how he manages to visit every pony around the world in just one night and yet we have proof under our trees every year that he did it."

"Oh brother," said Twilight before rushing up to Pinkie's face, "I will not believe in _anything_ I cannot explain."

"Well, that sounds a little cynical," said Mario.

"Wait, hold on," said Pinkie before Twilight could retort, "I'm feeling something..."

"Oh my gosh," Twilight exclaimed excitedly, "What? What is it?!" There was a short silence before they heard a loud rumble from Pinkie's stomach.

"It's my tummy!" said Pinkie, "That usually means I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

"That's done," said Mario, tossing his empty notebook behind him.

"URGH!" Twilight grunted angrily as she used her teeth to rip out the cables to Pinkie's helmet and shut the machines down, "You know what? Just forget it. I don't need to know if this is real or not! I don't need to understand it! I don't even care!"

"Okie-dokie-lokie," said Pinkie as she easily pulled her fore-hooves out of the shackles and bounced past the frustrated Twilight and Mario and up the stairs. Then Pinkie gasped.

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie with a second gasp, "hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-buh!" Pinkie twitched about and tumbled onto her back. Mario nearly rolled his eyes until he saw that she had done an ear flap, eye flutter, and knee twitch. He soon saw Twilight nearing the door.

"Twilight, look out!" Mario called out. Twilight looked back when...

SMASH!

Spike slammed the door on her.

"Pinkie? Have you seen Twilight?" Spike asked curiously.

"Uh-huh," said Pinkie casually and bounced her way out of the room. The door then closed on its down, showing Twilight was now pasted onto the door.

"Twilight? What are you doing back there?" Spike asked curiously.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked concerned as she glared at Spike.

"Rrrrgh...Did you two _plan_ this?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Plan what?" Spike asked, his tone pretty much answering his question as Twilight was peeled off the door and landed on the floor with a plop...and onto Mario's back again.

"I'm always the fall guy," he muttered.

"Urgh! This is ridiculous," said Twilight, "This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I _have_ to figure this out."

"Couldn't we just declare today just a bad day and give it a rest?" Mario asked from underneath her, fearing the worst. Twilight just smiled, but it wasn't a cheerful smile. It was a "what you do think I'm gonna say, Mario" kind of smile. Mario just groaned.

It wasn't much longer before Mario and Twilight had collected a nearby bush and were using it to camouflage themselves as they heard some frogs croaking in the background. They both had on some tribal hats as they peaked out of the bush to watch Pinkie bounce about in the park.

"Mmm..." Pinkie giggled as she sniffed a flower and continued to giggle about. Twilight began to jot down some notes as Mario tapped the side of his hat, causing some metal goggles to appear over his eyes. Twilight was stunned when Mario then made the goggled expand and contract.

"Where'd you get those?" Twilight asked.

"I made 'em," said Mario, "I was gonna make you a pair but you wouldn't let me borrow your hat." Twilight just groaned aloud, remembering that she had cut Mario off when he had asked that question. His goggles looked far more effective than her binoculars.

"Twilight?"

"Ah!"

"Yipe!"

Mario and Twilight jumped when they saw that it was Spike standing next to the bush.

"Whoa-oh-uh!" Spike yelped as Twilight tugged him into the bush.

"Honestly, Spike," Twilight snapped, "don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?"

"Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?" Spike asked again as he stood just outside the bush. Twilight then gasped when she suddenly pounced on Spike, knocking the young dragon to his back.

"No!" Twilight retorted quickly, "We're doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Pieicus, in its natural habitat."

"Pinkius-whoicus? Hh!" Spike asked as he stood between Twilight and Mario.

"Wouldn't _rosea mannulus_ , be more accurate?" Mario asked since that was the politically correct term for a "pink pony". Twilight said nothing as she turned head to talk to Spike.

"There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy thing," said Twilight, "and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh." Mario had just gestured that Pinkie was leaving the park.

"Come on," said Twilight to Spike and Mario, "Pinkius Pieicus is on the move." Mario and Twilight each held the bush and went on their way. Spike offered to help, but since the two ponies held the bush so high up, Spike was literally walking on thin air as they carried the bush and followed Pinkie.

It wasn't much longer before Pinkie arrived at the school playground. Since the children were in class at the moment, Pinkie was just rolling around the grass and enjoying herself as she hummed. Then she stopped and started to rub her nose a bit.

"Hm...Itchy nose..." said Twilight.

"That's new," said Mario, "at least for being a Pinkie twitch...if it is one." Pinkie then gasped and ducked nervously under a metal horseshoe.

"Interesting..." Mario replied to Pinkie's behavior.

"Aha!" Twilight said to Spike, who was also writing down his own notes, " _That_ makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky, but a _twitchy tail_ means something's gonna fall from the sky, _not_ an itchy nose." Pinkie continued to stare at the sky nervously. Spike and Mario looked up as Twilight spoke. Then they heard some theremin music and the sound of a large swarm buzzing overhead.

"This proves..." Twilight continued, completely clueless about the swarm.

"GASP!" said Spike and Mario.

"...perhaps conclusively, that-"

"Gah!" Spike yelped and run away from the bush.

"Spike! Where are you going?" Twilight called out, "I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific- ...Hey! Mario, let go of me! Get off!" Mario grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her out of their bush.

"Twilight, we need to get out of-"

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Yeow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Too late, the swarm had seen both Mario and Twilight and surrounded the bush for the attack. The swarm stung them to their heart's content, making both ponies whimper in pain.

A little while later, Mario and Twilight, now covered in multiple stick on bandages, were observing Pinkie as she walked about the open fields at Sweet Apple Acres.

"What's she doing now?" Spike asked curiously with his notepad at hand. Mario zoomed in on his goggles a bit to get a better look at Pinkie. She was apparently smelling another flower.

"Smelling a flower," said Twilight and Mario plainly.

"Holy guacamole!" Spike exclaimed as he dropped his notepad, "I wonder what _that_ means?"

"Probably that the flower smells _good_ ," Twilight answered and Mario nodded in agreement until they noticed that Pinkie was twitching again.

"Wait, I'm getting something," said Twilight, "Ear flop, eyes flutter, knee twitch."

"Hold on...You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"?" Spike exclaimed as he dashed away from barn door and hid behind some hay stacks.

"Oh-ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you?" Twilight teased, "Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Twilight and Mario both walked in front of the barn door. Since the top half was already open. Mario was able to look inside to see if anyone could be coming that could smack them with the door if they opened it. Nopony was there.

"You see?" Twilight pointed out as she started to walk away from the door. As if fate just had it in for her, a door open from the ground and Mario gasped.

"I promise you," Twilight continued to say to Spike, "there's nothing to be fear from that-Who-o-ah!" Twilight fell through the opening but Mario grabbed her tail by his teeth to try and pulled her up.

"I got ya, I got ya...WAH!" Mario called out, but Twilight's momentum ended up pulling him down with her.

"OW! UGH! OW! OW!" They yelped as she tumbled down a set of stone stairs and landed hard at the bottom.

"Twilight! Mario! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice," said Applejack cheerfully until she saw that they were both in pain, "Twi? Mario? Are you okay? Uh, Twi? Mario?"

"MEDIC!" was all Mario could say before he and Twilight passed out.

(lose a life fanfare)

It was a little later, both Mario and Twilight were back on the chase again. That last injury had done a number to both of them. Twilight's fore-hooves had been badly injured to the point they were bandaged and she was now in wheelchair for mobility. Mario was more fortunate, only injuring his back and the top of his head. While his back and head were also bandaged, he could still move about without a wheelchair or any support. But concentrating did make him more prone to bad headaches. Plus he couldn't run or move very quickly either. Twilight was trying to use her bandaged fore-hooves to lift her binoculars, but her injuries prevented her from doing so.

"Here, let me help you," said Spike as he pulled a rope to help lift the binoculars. He had created a special pulley rope to help Twilight lift her fore-hooves up without injuring them more.

"Okay, take this down," Twilight instructed to both Spike and Mario, "twitchy tail."

"Twitchy tail?" said Spike and the gasped frantically, "Twitchy tail!" Spike let go of the rope, making Twilight's fore-hooves painfully smack the top of a bench. A familiar theremin music could be heard as Mario looked up at the sky, now feeling very uneasy.

"Hush, Spike! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember!" Twilight reminded him sternly. Then Mario gasped when he saw something above and tried to concentrate, but his head injury made focusing difficult.

"Something's gonna fall, something gonna fall!" Spike said in a full panic, "Run for your lives! Ah-ha-ha!" Spike then took off, leaving the two ponies behind. Mario was still trying to activate a shield.

"Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact-"

CRACK!

A flower pot landed on Twilight's head. Mario tried harder to ignore his headache to get the shield up.

CLANG!

Twilight then got an anvil to the head and Mario finally got the shield up.

"Okay got it!" said Mario, panting and ignoring the pain in his head as he saw the anvil on Twilight's head and smile apologetically.

"Well...better late than..."

SMASH!

It was then a large wagon loaded with hay crashed on both of them. The impact was so strong that it destroyed Mario's shield and Twilight's wheelchair. Then as if to add more insult to injury.

CRASH!

They both got a piano dropped on top of them as well. It broke apart as it landed on top of them.

"Ugh..." Twilight groaned.

(lose a life fanfare) This time for both of them.

"Mama mia..." Mario added in the same tone.

If anyone has wondered why Mario didn't just move the wheelchair out of the way, remember that his back injury prevented him from moving quickly. Plus he panicked when he saw the delivery ponies above that all he could think of was a shield. He probably could have moved Twilight out of the way regardless, but...even Mario sometimes can't think straight when he's panicking. And the headache he got trying to raise a shield didn't help either.

Up in the sky, a colt Pegasus gave his employees, one was a popular crossed eyed mare with bubbles for a cutie mark, a death glare. She was the first to smile apologetically and the other pegasi followed. They were the ones who had accidentally dropped their deliveries on the two ponies below.

Later on, Pinkie was back to humming cheerfully in the park when Applejack arrived.

"Hey Applejack," said Pinkie, "whatcha doin'?"

"Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar," Applejack answered, showing Pinkie a huge basket of apples, "how about you Pinkie Pie? Whatchu doin'?"

"Oh, letting Twilight and Mario secretly follow me all day without me knowing," said Pinkie simply.

"You mean you knew all along?!" Twilight demanded angrily and Mario giving her a death glare of his own. It had taken one of Mario's revival mushrooms to get Twilight and Mario back on their hooves. While their physical injuries had recovered thanks to the mushrooms, they still had their bandages on and their manes, fur, and dark circles around one eye showed that they had been through _alot_ today, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Silly," Pinkie giggled, "that would have spoiled the secret."

"Urgh!" Twilight's jaw open and closed as one of her eyes twitched and her body trembled angrily. Mario felt his anger surge as well, but once he noticed how unraveled Twilight was getting and pulled her into a hug.

"Easy, easy," he said gently, getting Twilight to settle down a bit. Spike still seemed a bit on edge.

"Tail...still twitching?" Spike asked.

"All done," Pinkie answered, "clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell-hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" Suddenly Pinkie's entire body began to twitch and shudder violently.

"Okay, that makes even me feel very uneasy," said Mario.

"Oh no! What does that one mean?" Spike asked nervously.

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before," Pinkie answered, "but whatever that shudder is about, it's a doozy. Something you'd never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu-bu! And it's gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bogg!" Spike looked rather nervous as Twilight just looked plain bored.

"Phew, that's a relief," said Mario and everyone looked at him.

"Don't tell me you believe in the Pinkie Sense now?" Twilight asked.

"Why not?" Mario replied as he held his own notepad, "I've been taking notes all day. The proof of these "instinctive warnings" is in the pudding. The Pinkie Sense has some legitimacy about it. Plus our...no, _your_ ignorance of it has landed us in the hospital _twice_! This doozy could be anything! The end of the word! A pony apocalypse! The worldwide discontinuation of peanut butter! Me realizing my soulmate really is Pinkie Pie!" Mario gave Twilight his own frantic look, but Twilight just looked rather passive to his worries.

"Mario, I said something you'd _never_ expect to happen," said Pinkie, "I already know that last one is gonna happen." Mario grew very indignant.

"Be quiet!" Mario said annoyingly. Applejack just chuckled until she realized something and gasped.

"You mean it's true?" Mario asked frantically.

"No, not that," Applejack said honestly, "That's where Fluttershy's headed!"

"Oh no!" Spike remarked worried, "Is it about her?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," said Pinkie.

"We better go and make sure she's okay," Applejack replied.

"Calm down, everypony," said Twilight, "All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all." Pinkie glared and Mario did as well.

"It's shutters Twilight, big difference," Mario told her. They were soon on their way towards the bog.

"Guh-Hey!" Spike yelped as he felt Twilight scoop him up into her back, "I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?"

"I _don't_ ," Twilight retorted, "I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing is wrong."

"Okie-dokie!" said Pinkie.

"Twilight, stop," said Mario as he stood in front of her, "I'd rather you stay here and not end up in the hospital _again_." Twilight glared.

"Step aside Mario," she demanded.

"No! This time I'm putting my hoof down," said Mario sternly, "Enough!" Twilight just glared until she just smiled.

"Mario, have I ever told you how much I like your mane?" Twilight asked sweetly, "it's very cute." Spike made a face behind her. Mario blinked and then blushed.

"Well, heh...I...I never thought it as anything special but..." Mario suddenly realized he had been tricked and Twilight was gone.

"URRRRRGH!" Mario groaned angrily as he grit his teeth, "You're gonna pay for that Twilight Sparkle!" He rushed after her and soon caught up with Twilight and the rest of the ponies as they were at the outer edges of the bog.

For the moment, Fluttershy was just casually helping her frogs exit her cart and settle down in the bog as the rest of the ponies were slowly making their way towards her. Mario was about to give Twilight a piece of his mind when Pinkie started to vibrate and shutter again.

"Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" Pinkie stuttered.

" _Cold?_ " Twilight asked smugly, "Need a jacket or something?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," said Pinkie, but then shuttered again, "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"So...whadda'ya think happened to Fluttershy?" Spike asked worried.

"I hope nothin'," said Applejack, trying to keep her face from showing any worry or concern.

"I know, but, whadda'ya think happened?" Spike asked.

"I'm tryin' not to think about it," said Applejack bluntly.

" _Me too_ ," said Spike bravely, but could feel her worry return, "But I'm thinkin' about it anyway. Like, what if she exploded?"

"Just exploded?" Applejack asked puzzled, "For no reason?"

"Yeah, like boom!" Spike answered.

"Whoa!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I know," Spike replied in agreement.

"What if...What if she exploded, and then...and then exploded again?" Pinkie suggested.

"Can you do that?" Spike asked fearfully, "Can you explode twice?"

"Of course not," said Applejack.

"Puh! You've never been with Twilight when she does potions," said Mario, earning himself a glare from the purple pony, but Mario just stuck his tongue out at her.

"But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then...ugh!" Spike was cut off as Twilight stepped down on his tail. Not too hard to hurt him, but enough to bend it out of shape.

"Will you two stop?" Twilight retorted, "She's fine, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake," said Applejack and Mario nodded in agreement as he walked alongside the orange pony as they forged ahead.

"Look!" said Applejack, "There's Froggy Bottom Bog." They heard the buzzing of a dragon fly before they found who they were looking for.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asked once she saw the yellow Pegasus in the distance.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie gasped.

"Fluttershy!" Spike called out as he hopped onto her back and hugged her, "You're okay!"

"Of course," Fluttershy answered calmly.

"Phew, what a relief," said Applejack.

"I'll say," Mario added with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat, but..." Twilight began.

"And yet you are going to," Mario remarked with an eye roll. Applejack and Pinkie glared as well.

"...Aha!" Twilight declared proudly, "I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie said whatever she was shuddering about was a [cough] doozy, and [cough] the only [cough] doozy here is how right I am." While Twilight was bragging, some fog mist began to rise from the swamp, making breathing a bit difficult and then something began to rise behind Twilight. Mario and the others gasped in shock.

"Um...Twilight?" said Applejack with a fearful tone.

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but [cough] ugh, what is that smell?" Twilight then realized all the dust and a sudden stench on the air, "But we've shown here is that there's no point in believing [cough] in anything you can't see for yourself." The rising creature turned out to be a hydra which was a creature with four heads on its body. Everyone was quivering fearfully at the sight.

"W-Well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you," said Spike fearfully. That was when hydra growled and Twilight slowly turned around.

"I see it..." said Twilight in shock, "but I don't believe it!" The hydra gave a loud roar.

"What more proof do you need?!" Mario called out as he stood next to her, "visiting the inside of it's stomach?!"

"Is that a hydra?" Pinkie asked in shock.

"Who cares? _Run_!" Applejack called out as the ponies all screamed and run for their lives, except for Pinkie. Poor Pinkie was so frightened that she couldn't laugh her fear away or even move. All she could do was whimper.

"Pinkie! Come on!" Twilight called out before grabbing her tail and pulled her away just in time as a hydra head tried to snatch her and _barely_ missed.

"Ooph!" Pinkie panted as she went airborne from the pull as everyone else made a run for it. Fluttershy then noticed a frog running for its life as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Fluttershy to the frog as three of the four heads tried to attack.

"Ah!" said Fluttershy as the hydra head missed. Two others tried to attack Pinkie and Applejack, but they missed too. The single hydra head that hadn't attacked laughed at the other three as they continued chase. Soon the ponies reached a steep ledge that only Mario could successfully jump up to and they quickly looked around for another escape route.

"Everypony up that hill!" Twilight commended and they were about to leave when...

"He-e-elp!" Poor Spike had gotten caught in some swamp muck and was trapped as the hydra inched closer to him.

"Spike!" Mario called out and was about to go get him, but Twilight had already taken off.

"Coming Spike! Hang on!" Twilight called out. She grabbed Spike just in time as the hydra attacked. The ponies then made their way up the hill when Mario noticed that the hydra tried to follow but had gotten a foot stuck in the muck. Mario just growled.

"Girls, Spike, get up the hill and find a safe place," said Mario, "I'm going to try and stall it!"

"Mario no!" Twilight called out as Mario rushed down the hill. The hydra had just freed its foot when it noticed Mario standing nearby.

"You're not going to be having any of my friends for dinner," said Mario angrily, "If you want something worthwhile, try and catch me!" Mario stood on his hind legs and gave the Hydra a smirk.

(cue favorite mid-boss music)

The Hydra roared as one head tried to attack. But Mario easily quick-stepped out of the way. Then a second and third heads attacked, but Mario either quick stepped or cartwheeled out of the way. Mario then ran around at high speed as the Hydra continued to attack. Then he came to stop when the fourth head tried to attack. Mario used his magic to make the ground launch him upward, causing him to twirl in the air a bit and out of the fourth head's way. Now that Mario was behind it, he curled into a ball and rolled up the neck of a hydra head and spin jumped into it, knocking it senseless. The other hydra heads growled before Mario then pulled the same move back when facing nightmare moon. The only difference was that Mario was successful with his attack as he successfully launched himself at all four hydra heads, making each head growl angrily once it had snapped out of its daze. Everyone else was watching from the distance.

"Wow, Mario's gotten _way_ better at his attacks," Spike said impressed.

"I had no idea Mario was that athletic," said Applejack, "I thought for sure he was only a runner." Fluttershy nodded in agreement and then yelped as the hydra heads came at Mario at once. Mario surprised everyone by back flipping several times to get himself out of reach before land on all four of his hooves. Mario snarled.

"Let's see if you can take the heat!" Mario cried out as he pulled out an orange flower. Twilight just looked dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Twilight exclaimed, "You think giving it flowers is gonna..." Twilight then noticed the flower being tossed into the air, turn into magic dust and Mario's fur turned a rich orange and his mane turned bright red. Mario then used his fore-hooves to launch several balls of fire at once.

"...never mind," said Twilight in defeat while Mario attacked. While he could only target two heads at once, he had no trouble switching targets to keep the hydra from attacking him. Then his body sparkled and he was able to target all four at once with a wave of larger fireballs. The hydra was quickly overwhelmed as the fireballs exploded, leaving it dazed as the effects of the flower wore off. Mario then ran in place before...

BOOM!

A small rainbow was created as Mario charged right into the Hydra stomach, sending it backwards and knocking it out cold. The other ponies cheered as Mario made a huge backwards somersault that landed him halfway up the hill. Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was amazing!" said Spike as the others smiled.

"Well, thanks I..." Mario then froze, "you guys were supposed to find a safe place to get away while I distracted it!" The ponies just looked at each other before chuckling sheepishly. They had been so busy watching Mario fight that they had forgotten to try and escape somewhere safe. Mario face-hoofed himself until he heard a roar. Apparently this hydra was very durable because it had already recovered and was making pursuit once again.

"Let's get out of here!" Mario called out as they made their way back up the rest of the hill.

"I think we're gonna make it," said Twilight as they got closer to the top.

"But Pinkie's still shuddering!" Spike pointed out. Pinkie's shudders were making it very difficult for the pink pony to climb up the hill, but then the shudders stopped.

"Oh, lookie there, it stopped," said Pinkie but then the shudders began again, "O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n!" Despite her shudders, Spike helped Pinkie get up the hill. They reached the top of the hill only to find that it was dead end. They all gasped when they realized that the only way across was a series of platforms that crossed some bubbly bog water far below them. The hydra was gaining ground quickly.

"Ugh, he'll be up here in no time!" Twilight said to everyone, "Quick, one at a time, cross!"

"Nyu-uh!" Spike protested then got an idea as he faced Twilight, "Do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse?"

"No"

"How about a squirrel?

"No!"

"How 'about-"

"No small rodents of any kind!" Twilight snapped.

"That's too bad," said Spike.

"Spike, if we did," Mario pointed out, "Do you think I would have fought the hydra a minute ago?" Spike just smiled sheepishly before rubbing his head nervously. Fluttershy just looked nervously at the platforms.

"A hop, skip, and a...jump!" Fluttershy called out as she made her way across first. Twilight then grabbed Spike by the tail and tossed him.

"Whoa-ho!" Spike called out as he bounced across the platforms to the other side.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa!" Pinkie vibrated and nearly went off the cliff as Applejack pulled her back by the tail with a grunt.

"He's too close," said Twilight, "I'll distract him. You three go, now!" Mario was agape as Applejack obeyed and pulled Pinkie across, but Mario didn't leave.

"Go!" Twilight said to Mario as the hydra got closer.

"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing!" Mario yelled, "You go and I'll deal with it!"

"I. _Said_. _GO!_ " Twilight yelled as she pushed Mario near the cliff edge, got behind him, and bucked him forward.

"Woo-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooooooo! UGH!"While Mario managed to curl into a ball and spin jumped across, he couldn't control his momentum too well and smacked into the wall on the other side back first and slid down with a groan.

"Why do I put up with her?" Mario asked in a daze. Meanwhile the hydra was getting closer to Twilight, making her feel very nervous. She was regretting telling Mario to let her deal with it alone.

"Oh...What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do?" Twilight asked herself. The hydra got closer until Twilight just ran towards it.

"Chaaarge!" she shouted instinctively. Twilight quickly ducked under its short legs. All four hydra heads tried to follow her, but it ended up toppling over.

"T-T-T-twilight!" Pinkie Pie cried out from the outside. Twilight made a charge towards the platforms, but the hydra had already recovered and went to attack her. Twilight just barely dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, the hydra's attack slammed into the platforms, causing several of them minus two on the other side to crumble into the boggy abyss. Twilight was stranded. The hydra head whimpered over a lump it had gotten on its head before roaring angrily.

"T-T-T-twilight! You have to jump!" Pinkie shouted as the other ponies looked worried.

"I'll never make it!" Twilight shouted back.

"You'll be fine!" Pinkie told her.

"I will not!" Twilight protested as the hydra roared behind her and moved closer to her.

"It's your only ho-o-oope!" Pinkie told her as another case of shutters hit her, "You need to take a leap of faith!" Twilight gulped as she looked towards the platforms before backing and making a charge to take a jump. The hydra attacked again. While it missed, it caused the piece of ledge Twilight was standing on to crumble. Mario quickly hopped into the second platform and extended a fore-hoof to try and catch her as she made her leap.

"Y-ugh!" Twilight grunted as she made her jump. Even with the crumbling ledge getting her a little bit closer, she tried to reach out for Mario's fore-hoof, but she didn't make it, "No! Oh No! Noooo!" Twilight attempted to use Mario flutter jump technique, but since she never bothered to ask him about how to do it properly, she ended up just kicking her legs in the air as she tumbled down into the bog. Then by some pure fate, Twilight landed on a giant bog bubble. As she landed on it, the bubble popped, sending her upward.

"WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh!" Twilight was somehow tossed onto the platform. While Mario caught her, they both ended up tumbling across the platforms and landed against the bottom of the slope on the other side. Twilight was a rather dazed. Mario landed upside down, but managed to avoid getting dizzy despite the hard impact. Twilight shook her head and just smiled to show she was alright. The ponies cheered as Mario turned himself over and hugged her.

"Mario, you can let go now," said Twilight with giggle. Mario did so, but not without looking embarassed.

"S-s-sorry," said Mario, "It's just...when you fell...and I couldn't reach you..." Twilight could see just how frazzled Mario looked and smiled.

"I'm okay," said Twilight gently. Mario nodded as he recomposed himself. Twilight then exchanged an embrace with Pinkie.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" Pinkie told her happily.

"I don't know how it happened, coincidence, dumb luck, or what," Twilight told her, "but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra..." Mario nodded in agreement. Suddenly Pinkie began to shutter again.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked worried. Pinkie's shuttering had become more intense.

"That wasn't it," Pinkie said plainly. Twilight and Mario looked stunned.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"What wasn't what?" Spike asked curiously.

"What are you talking about, Pink?" Applejack asked as well.

"The hydra wasn't the doozy," Pinkie remarked, earning herself a raspberry by the said creature as it walked away indignantly.

"I'm still getting the shudders," Pinkie continued, "Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened." Mario just groaned. Twilight's eye twitched.

"Huh? But I-WHAT?!" Twilight snapped, "The hydra _wasn't_ the doozy?! How could it _not_ be the doozy? What could be more _doozier_ than that?!"

"Dunno, but it just wasn't it," Pinkie answered simply. Twilight's could feel her temperature rising. The sound of a kettle whistled loudly as she gritted her teeth. She was a powder keg ready to blow. Mario panicked before he pulled the steaming purple pony close for another hug.

"Just let it go!" Mario pleaded, "Come on. Let's go home and read a nice book..."

"RRRGH!" Twilight growled as she went into the air and her entire body lit up in flames.

"MAMA! WOO-HA-HOO! WOW-WHOA!" Mario yelped as his back end was caught on fire from the flame. He quickly bounced about before finally putting the flame out. Fortunately Twilight's anger fizzled out and her mane and tail were slightly charred.

"Ooh...I give up..." Twilight conceded before plopping onto the ground with her hind legs resting against a nearby rock. Despite the circumstances, Mario couldn't help but feel his heart break. It was extremely rare to ever hear the purple pony say those three words out loud.

"Give what up, Twi?" Spike asked.

"The fight," said Twilight in exasperation, "I can't fight it anymore. I don't know how, why, or what, but the Pinkie Sense somehow...make sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

"Y-Y-Y-You m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" Pinkie asked, her body vibrating more than ever.

"Eeyup, I guess I do," said Twilight quietly, clearly worn out. Pinkie's vibrating and shuttering became even more intense.

"She's going to blow!" Mario cried out fearfully as he created a front shield, but only Twilight, Mario, and Spike got behind it.

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh!" said Pinkie as her body contorted into various shapes before finally settling down and she gasped, "That was it. That's the doozy." Twilight, Mario, and Spike looked stunned.

"Bbrrbbrrbbrr," Spike remarked as he shook his head wildly for a second or two.

"What? What is?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"You believing," said Pinkie, "I never expected _that_ to happen. _That_ was a doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! La-la-la-la-la..." The other's just watched stunned as Pinkie just walked away without a care in the world. Mario just rubbed his head.

"That pony gives me such a headache..." Mario groaned when...

SMOOCH

Twilight kissed his cheek!

Mario just looked stunned as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Don't ask. I just felt like it," said Twilight simply, "Besides, after what I put you through today, I just wanted to say I appreciate you being such a good friend." Twilight then walked away, leaving Mario to endure the snickers of both Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike as a dazed smile appeared on his face.

Later that week, Spike was rushing to return back to the library. Giggling could be heard from outside as he walked inside.

"Oh good, Spike, you're here," said Twilight, "Take a letter."

"With pleasure, Twilight," said Spike as he walked inside and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

" _Dear Princess Celestia, I'm very happy to report that-"_ Twilight then realized that Spike looked distracted, "Spike, what have I been saying about focus?"

"I know, but I...well..." Spike stuttered. He was surprised to see Twilight and Mario each wearing an umbrella hat on their heads. Pinkie was there too, wearing her own hat.

"What's wrong Spike? Never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?" Twilight pointed as she smiled with Mario and Pinkie nearby.

"Not, really no," Spike answered.

"Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'," Twilight pointed out as the Pink pony's tail was vibrating, "What else could we do?"

"I've had enough trips to the hospital and green and white mushrooms this week," Mario added. They all laughed. Spike then recomposed himself so Twilight could finish the letter.

" _We are happy to report that we now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means that you have to choose to believe in them and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way._ " Twilight walked over to Pinkie and Mario as she finished talking.

"Honk!" Pinkie said as she poked Twilight's nose. She had been poking Mario's nose beforehand and the colt was glad it wasn't him...again.

"Honk," Spike chuckled.

" _Always your faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star,_ " Twilight concluded as she, Pinkie, and Mario made their way out of the library as Pinkie's tail twitched again.

"There it goes again," said Pinkie.

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky this time?" Twilight wondered as she and Mario looked up.

"You never know," said Pinkie, looking up as well.

"I just hope our umbrellas can protect us," said Mario.

"If not, we can always swap you as the crashing target," Pinkie suggested.

"True," Twilight added, "You are supposed to protect us girls." The two girls giggled to each other as Mario looked annoyed.

"Remind me to get some life insurance," he told them both. Pinkie and Twilight laughed as the three ponies continued on their way. Back at the library, Spike had opened a window on the second floor to breathe fire on the letter to send it. He was then interrupted when he heard the sound of a jet engine as Princess Celestia came crashing down on the tree branch.

"Twitchy tail?" Spike remarked as Celestia took the letter and flew away.

"Holy guacamole!" Spike said afterward as he watched the Princess fly away. Did this mean Celestia believed in the Pinkie sense this whole time?

Equestria may never know...

 **This chapter was fun to write. Plus I hope you all enjoyed getting to see Mario show off some of his athleticism. It was time Mario just stopped claiming he could do this and that and show ponies what he could do. And this battle was just the surface of his abilities. More will come in future chapters.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	17. Sonic Rainboom

Sonic Rainboom

 _Pony's Log Number 116: Pride can lead to problems for both you and your friends, but so can the fear of failure..._

Somewhere just outside the Everfree forest, Rainbow was apparently coaching Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus looked rather focused as the blue Pegasus was instructing her.

"Now, what have we learned?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy as she hovered about.

"Loss of control," Fluttershy began.

"Good"

"Screaming and hollering"

"Yes, and most importantly?"

"Passion!" finished Fluttershy.

"Right!" said Rainbow with a smile, "So now that you now the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one." Fluttershy inhaled before shouting.

"Yay." in her casual soft tone. Rainbow facehoofed herself.

"...Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like that?" Rainbow asked annoyed, "Louder!"

"Yay," Fluttershy cheered, but her voice was barely any louder.

"Louder!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yay," Fluttershy repeated, but still was only a tiny bit louder.

" _Louder_!" Rainbow yelled. Fluttershy took a deep quiet breath and let out a...

"Yaaay"

Okay...there's just no way that was louder and it might have been even softer.

"Ugh..." Rainbow groaned before collapsing into her back.

"Too loud?" Fluttershy asked worried. Rainbow just stayed quiet and said nothing.

(theme song)

Rainbow began to stand upon a nearby cloud. Fluttershy watched her from the ground below.

"Yay," she cheered in her soft tone. Rainbow took a deep breath.

"And now, phase one of my routine," said Rainbow as she flew down and began to maneuver between a series of green trees and zoomed past Fluttershy from above.

"Wooo," Fluttershy cheered in her own special way.

"Phase two," said Rainbow aloud as she flew up to some clouds and began to fly about them at high speed, making them spin in place without deteriorating.

"Way to go," said Fluttershy as Rainbow flew away from the clouds.

"Here we go," Rainbow told Fluttershy, "Phase three: the sonic rainboom." Rainbow then flew as high as she felt necessary. She then began to fly downward at high speed, leaning one hoof forward as she attempted to rapidly increase her speed.

"Come on," Rainbow grunted as her slipstream began to change shape into a sharp V as she poured everything she could to make herself go faster. But suddenly...

"Uh-oh," Rainbow said before her own slip stream rebounded her backwards. Rainbow screamed as she sent flying out of control.

Meanwhile, back at the library, Twilight had just finished placing a book back on the shelf.

"Last one," Twilight sighed with Mario wiping his brow as the purple pony turned to Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity, "Thank you so much for help us clean all these books, guys. It was a crazy week of studying."

"You can say that again," said Mario as he rubbed his head, "my head still hurts from all the memorizing, note card taking, and magic practice." Twilight nodded in agreement. Then the screaming of a familiar blue Pegasus was heard. Mario looked unamused.

"Three...two...one..." Mario counted with an eye roll.

CRASH!

The four ponies grunted as Rainbow came barreling through the window and made a crash landing inside of the library, knocking all the books off the shelves and onto the floor. Fluttershy flew in from the window a few seconds later.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo!" said Fluttershy, only earning a discreet eye roll from the blue Pegasus. Fluttershy then gasped when she saw the mess, "Did my cheering do that?" Mario couldn't help but chuckle. The idea of Fluttershy's soft voice causing a major accident was just too adorable.

"Hehe. Sorry about that ladies..." Rainbow said sheepishly.

"GRR!" Mario growled.

"And plus one," Rainbow added, making Mario's scowl deeper before grunting to herself, " _That_ was a truly feeble performance."

"Actually, it wasn't that bad," said Fluttershy, "I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."

"Ugh, I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours," Rainbow snapped, "that feeble cheering."

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight asked.

"Are you giving Fluttershy a hard time again?" Mario added. Rainbow stiffened a bit. She could well remember when Mario scolded her severely the last time she had done that.

"Were we arguing?" Fluttershy responded, "I'm sorry."

"Oh boy," said Mario. He knew Fluttershy didn't like confrontations, but this just takes it to a whole another level. Rainbow just grunted.

"I wish _you_ guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me complete in the Best Young Flyer's Competition," said Rainbow.

"I could go if you need an extra supporter," said Mario.

"Oh yeah right," said Rainbow, "Only Pegasi can get there Mario."

"When there's a will, there's a way," said Mario firmly, "besides I..."

"What's that?" Twilight asked Rainbow curiously about the competition.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast!" Pinkie answered, making racecar sounds as she zoomed about through the fallen books, "And some are graceful. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pinkie had tried to stand on her hind legs and twirl about, but she lost her balance and tumbled into some books on the other side of the room. Mario laughed.

"Looks like not all ponies can stand on their hind legs for long periods of time," Mario boasted as he stood up and folded his fore legs in front of him, making the task look easy. That is until Twilight gave him a light push from the shoulder to tilt him a bit.

"Whoa-oa-oa! UGH!" Mario wobbled a bit before tumbling into the books. Twilight snickered as Mario got back up and glared at her.

"Golly, I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition," said Applejack to Rainbow.

"Yeah, I wish you guys could be there," said Rainbow, "Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational."

"You know by now Fluttershy isn't a loud pony," said Mario, "The fact she's there for _you_ should be inspirational enough."

"I guess..." said Rainbow reluctantly.

"Ooh! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" said Pinkie, "It's like the coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean come on! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?!"

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Twilight asked puzzled and Mario's jaw hit the floor.

"You really need to get out more," said Pinkie bluntly to Twilight's face.

"And you _really_ need to listen to me when I'm doing my speed research!" Mario added, feeling clearly offended Twilight had never been listening to his studies about increasing his running speed.

"The sonic rainboom is legendary!" Pinkie explained, "When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going sooo fast...Boom! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off," said Applejack.

"It was a long time ago..." said Rainbow in a rather timid and modest fashion, "I was just a filly."

"Not to ruin the moment, but...she's _not_ the only pony to pull it off," said Mario. Everyone looked at Mario stunned.

"Are you serious?" Applejack said in disbelief.

"Mario we know you can run very fast," said Rarity indignantly, "But you can't seriously say you've pulled off a sonic rainboom!"

"You have to be _flying_ at high speed to make that appear, not running!" Rainbow added.

"I've been testing to see if one could be done on the ground," Mario added, "I had actually pulled off a smaller one when I was fighting that hydra. But fine, seeing is believing." Mario then hopped towards the door and then revved up a bit before taking off away from the library. The other ponies were indignant as they waited outside the door.

"Is Mario really going to pull off a sonic rainboom on the ground?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight just chuckled.

"Ahh, let him have his moment," said Twilight casually, "he doesn't get to be the center of attention these days."

"Besides, there's no way he...he...wuh?" Rainbow was left stunned as Mario zoomed by at high speed. Time seemed to come to a brief stop as he dashed by the library. Not only was Mario looking like a blur, but Rainbow noticed that his hooves were moving in a manner that even Twilight thought was impossible for a pony.

Mario's hooves were making the legendary double helix...and with four legs! That's not easy to do! Just as time resumed...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large rainbow arc blasted from the ground as Mario rocketed away and out of sight in just a few seconds, leaving a faint rainbow trail behind him. The other ponies were in shock and Rainbow's eye was twitching and her jaw dropped. The other ponies cheered as Mario returned and they headed back into the library. Rainbow was still speechless.

"Wow...he...he really did it," said Rainbow.

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Are...you kidding?" Rainbow asked after some hesitation, "I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do a sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

"Wow," said Twilight impressed, "If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!"

"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts," said Rainbow, her purple eyes sparkling as she told them, "A whole day of flying with my lifelong heroes... It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay," said Fluttershy, trying to be supportive, but Rainbow couldn't help but eye roll at her best friend's...in her words...underwhelming support.

"I'm gonna go rest up," said Rainbow, "Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe." She turned to Fluttershy with a stern look, " _You_ need to keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance."

"Rainbow, I'm warning you..." said Mario.

"You don't understand Mario," Rainbow snapped, "Now bud out!" Rainbow flew out of the window quickly.

"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come _close_ to doing it," Fluttershy told them before adding, "I'm not sure I can cheer loud enough to help her." With that, Fluttershy flew out the window as well.

"Well, guess we better get this cleaned up...again," said Twilight, dread not being hidden in her tone before Rarity nudged her.

"Go on, go on," said Rarity.

"Go on what?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale," said Rarity, "Didn't you see how nervous she was?"

"Nervous?" Applejack retorted, "Have you split yer bit or something? She was tootin' her own horn louder than a brass section of a marching band!"

"Oh puh-lease," said Rarity, "I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize _stage fright_ when I see it."

"I saw it too," said Mario, "and even if she tried to hide it, the truth was revealed to us by Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash has attempted the sonic rainboom over a hundred times and failed. That's got to have an effect on her self-confidence!"

"And you're showing off probably didn't help either," Rarity pointed out.

"Hey, ease off, Rainbow's been teasing me since I moved into Ponyville that I could never be as fast as her," said Mario in his defense, "The whole reason I was able to pull that off is because I've been working harder on increasing my top speed. Last time I measured it, my speed is close to Mach 1.2 now!"

"Mach 1.2?!" Twilight exclaimed, "That's over 900 miles per hour!"

"And I'm getting faster everyday, but that's beside the point," said Mario, "Rainbow needs all the support she can get. It might even help her uncover how to do the sonic rainboom again! Besides, if all she has is Fluttershy and she messes it up, I feel Rainbow is gonna take it out on Fluttershy and we can all agree that nopony wants to see Fluttershy cry." The other's nodded with a hum.

"We've got to find a way to be there for her," Rarity agreed, "Now go on!" Rarity gave Twilight another hard body check.

"Owaa! Ugh," Twilight cried out as she was knocked over and tumbled into the books, "How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?"

"A flight spell?" said Pinkie, "one sec." Pinkie dashed away and then got a book and tossed over to Twilight.

"Page twenty-seven," Pinkie told Twilight.

"How'd you do that?" Applejack asked in shock.

"It's landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase," Pinkie answered.

"Here it is!" said Twilight, "A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it's looks _really_ difficult. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Let me look," said Mario as he read the instructions and flinched a bit, "Oh boy, even trying to do it together wouldn't make this spell any easier."

"You've got to try!" said Rarity.

"Okay...But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?" said Twilight, "and Mario, I need you to help me perform the spell the first time so you can't volunteer yourself." No pony said a word for a while as Rarity narrowed her brow.

"I will!" she said bravely, "For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

"Here goes," said Twilight as she and Mario began to concentrate and made their horns glow. A band of magic that resembled a piece of silk lifted Rarity into the air. As Twilight and Mario increased their concentration, the magic wrapped around Rarity until she was completely wrapped up into it. The two ponies began to sweat as the magic became more intense. A small ball of light was created between Rarity and the two ponies before it suddenly burst. Mario and Twilight screamed as they were sent flying backwards. Twilight landed between Applejack and Pinkie while Mario landed on the other side of Applejack. The four ponies all gasped as they looked at Rarity, who was now shining multicolored prisms against the walls.

"I think it worked!" said Twilight.

"Yeah, but I think you'll agree that trying to do that three more times is a bit too much," said Mario, "but luckily, I have a plan B." Twilight and the others looked at him curiously as he searched the scattered books.

"I know we had shelved it around here..." Mario said aloud, "Hey Pinkie would you..."

"Page 64!" Pinkie called out as she tossed the book towards him so it opened on the exact page.

"Hmm...let's see...that's it," said Mario excitedly, "and its way easier to perform and lasts indefinitely until we decide to reverse it!"

"What is?" Twilight asked puzzled until Mario presented her the book. Twilight read the page and smiled.

"Mario, I like the way you think," Twilight answered and the others agreed.

They were going to Cloudsdale!

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Fluttershy were already making their way towards Cloudsdale. Rainbow was still trying to convince Fluttershy to be more outgoing.

"You've got to learn to be _assertive_ ," Rainbow told her as they continued to fly towards the cloud city. They landed just before a series of three Pegasi who worked nearby.

"Well, well, well," said a pony named Dumb-Bell, "What do we have here?"

"It's our old friend Rainbow _Crash_!" another colt named Hoops said as the two girls landed.

"Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" Dumb-Bell teased as he, Hoops, and another colt named Score laughed at her. Rainbow just glared but said nothing. It could be assumed she knew these three ponies from childhood. Guess Mario wasn't the only one who has to deal with bullies who never wanted to grow up and act like adults.

"I _didn't_ get kicked out," said Rainbow under her breath.

"Face it, Rainbow Crash," said Dumb-Bell, "Flight school had _too_ many rules for you, and not enough naptimes for you."

"Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom," Hoops suggested.

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale," said Dumb-Bell, "You don't have the skills to try something like that."

"Now _wait just a minute!_ " said Fluttershy in a stern voice, causing them all to look at her, but then she cowered back a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive," But then quickly recomposed herself, "Anyhow...She _is_ going to do a sonic rainboom!"

"No she's not," Dumb Bell sneered, "'cause there's no such thing!"

"Then show up at the Cloudeseum and see for yourself," Fluttershy retorted before cowering back, "...if you're free." Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be free," said Hoops as his laughter settled down.

"Oh, don't worry," Dumb-Bell added, "We'll be there!"

"See you then, Rainbow _Crash_!" Hoops added as the three colts took off. Fluttershy and Rainbow just looked indignantly until they were out of sight.

"Did you see that?" said Fluttershy excitedly, "I was so assertive!" Rainbow just sighed to herself. As much as she tried to be strong, their mocking words had gotten to her.

"Those guys are right," said Rainbow sadly, "I'll never be able to do it."

"But, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy protested, "Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred _thousand_ times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front an _entire_ stadium, full of impatient, fully-critical sportsfan ponies." As much as Fluttershy was trying, she may have said a bit too much.

" _Aaaaaah! What do I do?!_ " Rainbow cried out in panic, " _Everypony's gonna see my fail! The Wonderbolts are never gonna let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably_ banish _me to the Everfree forest._ My life is _ruined!"_ Rainbow just buried her face into her hoofs when Fluttershy noticed something behind her.

"Rare..." she muttered.

"Rare?!" Rainbow remarked, "The sonic rainboom is _way_ more than rare!"

"Rarity?" Fluttershy repeated again, stunned at the sight. Rainbow turned around and saw Rarity flying above them with a pair of beautiful butterfly wings.

"I most certainly am!" Rarity replied, "Aren't my wings smashing?! Mario and Twilight made them for me. I just _adore_ them!" Fluttershy and Rainbow couldn't stop staring with their jaws hanging out.

"Why so shocked?" Rarity asked, "We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a _big_ cheering section!"

""We"?" said Rainbow puzzled when a big purple balloon peeked out of the clouds. Inside of it was Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Mario.

"Surprise!" Mario called out from the balloon.

"I...I can't believe it!" said Rainbow excitedly as the balloon landed near them.

"It's incredible!" Fluttershy added.

"This is _so_ cool!" Rainbow continued, "You guys made it!"

"Sure did!" said Pinkie as she was the first to jump out of the balloon.

"Wait!" Rainbow cried out until she saw Pinkie set foot on the clouds...and stood on them without any problems, "How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds."

"Haha," Pinkie laughed as she cart-wheeled before the two Pegasi, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I found a spell that makes temporary wings," Twilight explained as she hopped out of the balloon with Mario behind her, "but it was too difficult to do more than once. So Mario found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds."

"And we came to cheer you to victory!" Applejack finished as she took her step on the clouds.

"To be honest, I was starting to get the _teeniest, tiniest_ bit nervous _,_ " Rainbow answered, "but I feel a _lot_ better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

"Yes!" Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Pinkie said together at once.

"Be nice to actually tour the city for once," Mario added. Everyone looked at him stunned.

"Since when have _you_ ever been to Cloudsdale?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Before meeting you and starting magic school," Mario explained, "Princess Celestia would let me go with her on her diplomatic visits from time to time. One of those places was Cloudsdale. She was the one who taught me the cloud walking spell too. But such visits were very short so I've never got to explore the city."

"Well...cool then..." said Rainbow before recomposing herself, "Come on!" Rainbow and Fluttershy guided the four ponies across the clouds.

"Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!" Rainbow Dash announced as they reached a spot where they could see the entire city, which was a collection of various large clouds that had buildings on them.

"Oooh! Aaah!" said the four other ponies.

"Oooh! Aaah!" said Rarity, using a nearly store mirror to admire her own wings.

"Uhh...Some of the greatest Pegasi in history have come from Cloudsdale," said Rainbow, feeling a little awkward as she guided the other ponies along.

"Oh, wait for me!" said Rarity as she flew over the group to catch up. That was when three Pegasus construction workers noticed Rarity flying by. One had been holding a jackhammer and let go, causing it to fall off into the abyss. (Hope no pony is underneath where ever the jackhammer lands.)

"Those wings are gorgeous!" said a colt named Steam Roller.

"Why, thank you!" said Rarity, feeling very pleased with her wings.

"Be careful with those wings, Rarity," Twilight warned, "They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate."

"And if you get too close to the sun, they'll dissolve," Mario added, "Remember you don't have the cloud walking spell equipped. If you fall, these clouds won't catch you!"

"Don't worry, Twilight and Mario," said Rarity, "I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention." Twilight just glared as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Since we're up here," said Applejack, "I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made."

"Great idea!" said Rainbow, "C'mon, girls and Mario. To the weather factory!" It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the building to the weather factory. Ponies were hard at work as some thunder could be heard in the background as the seven ponies entered. For safety protocol, each pony was geared in a white work shirt and matching hard hat.

"This is where they make the snowflakes," Rainbow explained as some ponies were hard at work crafting and collecting snowflakes, "Each one is hoofmade."

"Is that why they say no two snowflakes are alike?" Mario asked.

"You got it," Rainbow answered, "As you can see, it's a delicate operation." Rarity then flew up towards a collection of snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

"Ooh," Rarity gasped, "the snowflakes look even better from up here." However, the gusts she created with her wings made the snowflakes break from their strings and the ones the workers were crafting flew out of their hooves. The workers began to grumble and yell as they tried to prevent their hard work from being destroyed.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought," said Rainbow and the other nodded in agreement. She then guided them towards an area that appeared to be loaded with pools of colored paint. One already had its rainbow colors inside of it.

"And here's where they make the rainbows!" said Rainbow.

"Wow," said Mario, "It must take alot of work to get the bands of each color perfect and keep them from mixing into each other."

"Tell me about it," said Rainbow, "But that is actually a Pegasi secret."

"Bummer," said Mario, hoping to learn about it. Pinkie then dipped a hoof into the rainbow colored paint and slurped it. Her face went multiple colors and a kettle whistle could be heard.

"Spicyyyyy!" Pinkie panted before rushing off to get some water. Applejack and Mario laughed.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor," said Rainbow. It was then three colts that Rainbow had been teased by appeared with...Rarity?!

"Whoa!" said Dumb-Bell as he admired Rarity's wings, "where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!"

"Hmm...yeah, I guess I could see that," said Rarity plainly.

"Oh, hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" Dumb-Bell remarked as Rainbow and Mario glared.

"Heheheyeah! Rainbow...Umm...Eyah... _Crash!_ " said Hoops, having to stall since his head couldn't process remembering a nickname he heard not two seconds ago. Dumb-Bell then gasped and started laughing.

"Hey! Look it's that unicorn who quit after crashing on the race track!" said Dumb-Bell, " _Unicorn Crash_!"

"Heh... _Unicorn Crash_!" Hoops remarked. Mario looked indignant.

"Unicorn Crash?" Mario remarked before adding sarcastically, "wonder how many brain cells it took to come up with that one?"

"You know them?" Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow remarked.

"They were rivals of mine when I used to race," Mario remarked, "Too bad they were so slow they could never place top 10 in _any_ races though." The two colts weren't listening and still laughing when Score _actually_ thought of something.

"So we've got Rainbow Crash and Unicorn Crash," Score continued to jest, "Hey! It's Mr. and Mrs. Crash! The couple that _crashes_ where ever they go!" Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Scores laughed harder as Rainbow and Mario gave them stern glares.

"It amazes me how some bullies _never_ grow up," Mario told Rainbow who just hummed in agreement.

"Didn't think you'd be _girly_ enough to marry and settle down, _Rainbow Crash_!" Hoops jeered.

"He's your type, a real crasher!" Score added.

" _We're NOT married!_ " Mario and Rainbow yelled angrily.

"Yeah, Mario's my sweet babboo!" Pinkie retorted, appearing out of nowhere and wrapped a fore-hoof around his neck.

"I'm not your..." Mario retorted.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Pinkie bellowed, sticking a hoof with rainbow paint into his mouth. Mario's face went bright red.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mario hissed before rushing to find water as the three colts continued to laugh.

"Rarity!" Rainbow snapped, "What're you doing talking to _these_ guys?"

"Oh, there were just admitting my wings, Rainbow Dash," Rarity answered as Mario returned.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" Dumb-Bell teased as the three colts laughed again.

"Look who's talking mister _I want to be beautiful butterfly_ ," Mario remarked, adding a bit of a dorky tone at the last part.

"Yeah...I...HEY!" Dumb-Bell said angrily as Mario chuckled.

"Too easy," Mario remarked, but Rainbow wasn't chuckling.

"Oohh..." Rainbow groaned to herself, feeling her nerves return and her confidence waiver.

"Uhh...C'mon, girls and Mario," said Fluttershy, trying to do damage control, "Why don't we go see how the clouds are made?"

"I think that would be a good idea," said Mario, "I wanna see if a non-Pegasi can make a cloud for himself."

"Why would you wanna make a cloud?" said Twilight.

"I'm surprised you don't want to try," said Mario, "It's called research and experimentation." Twilight just said nothing. Fluttershy then walked up to Rainbow, who was looking very flustered.

"Don't listen to them," said Fluttershy, "You're gonna win that competition for sure!"

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow groaned, "I can't _do_ the sonic rainboom, and just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed!" As if things couldn't get more discouraging for Rainbow, Rarity was continuing to make a public spectacle of herself as a large group of weather ponies began awing at her.

"What, these old things?" Rarity asked in pure mock modesty, "Go ahead, everypony. Photos are encouraged!"

"Rarity, we're supposed to be here helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember?" Twilight told Rarity sternly, "Put your wings away and stop showing off!"

"Oh, pfft," Rarity replied, "How can you ask me to put away perfection?" Rarity expanded her wings as she hovered in front of the sun. This caused her wings to sparkle, earning her more awes from the workers below.

"Waa-haa-haa!" Rarity chortled happily. Her friends just glared annoyingly at her, except for Rainbow, who was sitting in a crunched position and her body was shaking a little.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Twilight asked worried and Mario looked concerned for her as well. He had never seen Rainbow look so nervous before, "You don't look so good."

"Of course," Rainbow answered as she panted, "Why wouldn't I be okay? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings they won't even notice when I totally _blow it_ in the Best Young Flyers Competition." Mario just knelt beside Rainbow and wrapped a fore-hoof around her for a side hug. Rainbow seemed to welcome the gesture, finding some safety as she tucked her head under his chin for a moment to relax a little.

"Hey! There's an idea!" said a pony named Rainbowshine, "You should enter the competition!"

"Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!" said another pony named Foggy Fleece.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me," Rarity boasted, "Perhaps I _should_ compete."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow squealed in shock.

"Rarity, what are you _doing_?!" Mario retorted angrily, but was drowned out by the other ponies continuing to awe at Rarity. Rainbow felt her heart sink.

"What am I gonna DO?!" Rainbow groaned as she put both her fore-hoofs over her eyes, "I'll never win the competition now."

"Don't worry Rainbow," said Mario, "This competition is more about a flashy appearance. Rarity may got visual appeal, but you've got visual appeal with your awesome mane and you've got the skills to go with it."

"No, I don't..." Rainbow whimpered as Mario just continued to comfort her.

It wasn't much longer before the sound of trumpets could be heard as pegasi from all over Cloudsdale gathered at the Cloudeseum to watch the competition. The crowds cheered as small groups of three to five sat on one of two rows of clouds. Inside a small area was a waiting and dressing room where the other competitors had registered and were ready to go, except for Rarity. A green colored pony went over to the dressing room to knocked three times on the door.

"I'm going to be a while!" said Rarity and quickly slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, Rainbow was already registered and waiting for her turn. But her nerves hadn't settled one bit since arriving. She decided to peak out of the waiting area and looked around the stadium. There on one of clouds was her friends. Pinkie had even found herself a #1 hand glove and was waving it about as she giggled to herself. Right beneath them were the three colts, Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score, laughing to themselves. Rainbow knew they were gonna waste no time poking fun at her when she failed. Rainbow gulped. Just then, a colt named Madden appeared in the center stage riding a small cloud, which was actually nothing since the Cloudeseum had no floor.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" Madden announced, "Please rise and join us in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!" The crowds cheered and applauded as Celestia waved to them with a warm smile on her face.

"Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyers Competition," Madden announced next, "The Wonderbolts." More cheers and applause were made as six ponies donning blue and yellow uniforms zoomed overhead. They did a quick flying formation before settling down on their own cloud. Rainbow smiled as she saw them.

"And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!" said Madden as everyone cheered.

"Okay, contestant number one, you're up!" said a pony Lucy Packard, who was also the backstage organizer in charge of making sure everyone went up in a timely manner.

"Eyah!" Rainbow yelped nervously, knowing her time to appear on stage was coming up.

"Okay, number two, let's go," said Lucy Packard next. Rainbow then remembered that she was number two.

"Umm..." Rainbow stuttered before the noticed a brownish-grey colt standing nearby with number three and quickly swapped them.

"C'mon, c'mon, we ain't got all day," Luck Packard remarked impatiently.

"She's talking to you!" Rainbow told the colt, nudging his side.

"Oh. Umm..." said the colt, noticing his number and not even realizing it had been changed, "Oh, I guess that's me!" The colt took off as Rainbow then swapped her number three for someone else's number five.

"Okay, number four, time to go," said Lucy Packard as she knocked on the door to the dressing room. Number four was Rarity.

"I'm number four," said Rarity, "and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony else go ahead of me, hmm?" Lucy Packard blinked for a moment but then got back on track as Rainbow swapped numbers again from five to eight. The pony named Meadow Song looked at her number and saw it was now five.

"Let's _do_ this!" said Meadow Song and flew off to do her routine. Rainbow was still panicking.

"Uhh...What am I gonna do?" Rainbow groaned fearfully. Meanwhile, her friends were enjoying watching the other contestants. Mario wasn't having as much fun since he could hear the three colts still talking badly about Rainbow down below and it was really getting on his nerves.

"I loved number seven," said Twilight, "Doing fifteen barrel rolls in a row can't be easy."

"My favorite was number ten," Fluttershy commented, "She just looked like such a nice pony."

"Hmm...wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet," Applejack wondered, "The competition's almost over."

"You know Rarity when it comes to making an entrance," said Mario, "But for Rainbow...hmm...I'll be right back." Mario then used his magic to make a cloud appear.

"Isn't that the cloud you created yourself earlier?" Fluttershy asked.

"It is," said Mario as he jumped on and began to pilot the cloud around theirs. (And NO, this cloud doesn't have a smiley face on it).

"You sure there won't be an angry spiny throwing turtle complaining their cloud was stolen from them?" Pinkie asked next. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"Never mind," said Mario with an eye roll, "I'll be right back." Mario then flew away with his cloud. He could resist hovering above Celestia, said a quick hello, and then headed towards the waiting area. There near a pillar was Rainbow Dash, huddled on the floor shaking. Mario slowly walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Rainbow?" Mario said gently.

"G-g-go ahead," Rainbow whimpered sadly.

"Go ahead and what?" Mario asked her gently.

"Go ahead and laugh," Rainbow continued, "Everyone else will. I can't do the sonic rainboom. I can't go out there and fail in front of everyone. I'll just be a pony with a big ego. I'm not awesome...I'm not..." Mario just listened attentively before titling her head so she was looking at him.

"We may have had our differences, Rainbow Dash," said Mario, "But you're one of my best friends. I would _never_ do that to you. And if anyone gives you a hard time for failing is going to go through me. I don't know who told you being awesome means you can't fail but being perfect all the time is something nopony can do. Nopony is perfect."

"But...my reputation..."

"Rainbow, it might be one thing to want a positive image for yourself," said Mario, "but it is another to think that you have to deal with your insecurities all by yourself."

"I don't have..." Mario glared at her, "Okay, I do...but...I hate failure. You wouldn't understand..."

"Oh really?" Mario replied, getting up, "You're talking to the one pony who understands what it's like to fail in front of a bunch of critical sports ponies. A pony who knows what it's like to _crash_ in the public eye and be utterly humiliated for it for years without end. It was a worst fear come true for me and its still awful that ponies still rub it in my face even today!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Rainbow retorted.

"Let me finish," said Mario, "I used to do what you're doing now. Hiding in a corner having anxiety attacks because I didn't want ponies seeing me when I was at my weakest. I only wanted them to see me when I'm at my strongest. It's a losing battle, Rainbow. You don't have to deal with being nervous all alone like this. I care about you. Your friends care about you. We don't care if you pull off the sonic rainboom or if you do crash and burn. All we care about is that you do your very best because at the end of the day, your friends are always here for you."

"But the Wonderbolts..."

"I know you want to impress them," said Mario, "but even if you fail today, that won't mean the end of your dream. There will always be a next time and we'll help you in every way we can to make sure you do get a next time. That is a promise." Rainbow calmed down a bit and gave Mario warm smile. Mario smiled back as Luck Packard arrived.

"Number fifteen, let's go!" she said aloud and apparently had ignored their conversation. Rainbow felt her nervousness returned and started shaking once more.

"You'll be okay," said Mario as he reached out a hoof to help the pony to her feet as Rarity burst out of the dressing room. Rarity had gone over the top with her costume and makeup for her performance. Mario couldn't tell if she was trying to be Broadway inspired butterfly or even a vanity obsessed peacock.

"Rarity...is ready!" the marshmallow pony said majestically.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mario said in disbelief and annoyance.

"Look, ladies," said Lucy Packard, "I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one performance. If you both want to complete, you'll just have to go out there together."

"What kind of scheduling is that?" said Mario, feeling that every time he tried to bring Rainbow up, the universe kept knocking her down. _Seriously, Rainbow has an ego and sometimes it needs to be checked, but...she doesn't deserve this,_ Mario thought to himself, but Rarity didn't seem to care one bit.

"Well, Rainbow Dash? Shall we?" Rarity offered, completely clueless to the poor girl's panicking as all the cyan pony could do was babble fearfully.

"You can do this," said Mario as he got Rainbow to her feet and pulled her along, "I know you can do this. Just go out there and do your best. Remember, you are awesome! Girl, you are awesome!" With much hesitation, Rainbow finally found her ability to fly as she and Rarity exited the waiting area.

"And now," said Madden, "our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen...and apparently contestant number four..." The crowds began to cheer as Rainbow was still unsure about what to do.

"Good luck, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, "Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Mario, who was standing just outside the stage as he hopped back to his cloud, gave Rainbow a confident wink before flying away back to their friends. The classical music began to play and Rarity began to actually perform in front of everypony. Rainbow was shocked, Rarity had come up with a dance routine as well, but then quickly remembered what Mario had said and shook her nerves off with a gulp.

"C'mon, Rainbow Dash," she told herself, "You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one." Some cloud hedges had been placed just like the planted ones Rainbow had practiced flying between with Fluttershy. Rainbow was doing well maneuvering between each hedge as the crowds were cheering, but then she bumped the side of one hedge and went crashing into the bottom edge of the Cloudeseum.

"Nice work, Rainbow Crash!" Hoops sneered as he, Dumb-Bell, and Score laughed at her. Mario gritted his teeth.

"That's it!" he bellowed, having enough of their teasing as he jumped into the air above them.

"Mario!" Twilight cried out.

"POINT OF IMPACT!" Mario shouted angrily, as his left fore-hoof began to glow.

WHAM!

The impact left Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy shaken up as the three colts were left dazed as Mario performed a splashdown attack from above them. It wasn't much longer before Mario bounced himself back up to the group, who had just recovered from the shake up.

"Feeling better?" Twilight asked sarcastically as the others gave him a glare. Mario just gave a squeaky smile, leaving the others to roll their eyes at him. Rainbow had already recovered from her little "crash" and was ready to move on. She had to admit that seeing Mario splashdown on the three colts helped her smile.

"Time for phase two," Rainbow told herself as the ponies continued to cheer. Rarity was just doing her own routine and had completely missed Rainbow's mess up and Mario's splashdown. Rainbow just flew over toward some clouds and began to make them spin about.

"Look! Phase two is working," Fluttershy said excitedly.

"That's it Rainbow!" Mario cheered, "Keep it up!" Rainbow suddenly lost her control of one cloud as it spun away from her. The cloud, still spinning, was sent barreling towards Princess Celestia. She gasped as she ducked away to avoid the cloud from crashing above her head. All the while Rarity was continuing her dance routine and the ponies were still paying more attention to her than the blue Pegasus.

"And now for my grand finale," said Rarity to herself, "I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale!" Rarity gasped and squealed with glee, "They'll be talking about it for years!" Rarity began to ascend higher into the sky. Rainbow had recovered from her cloud control loss.

"Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around," said Rainbow, "Phase three. The sonic...[gulp]...rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now!" together on opposite ends of the Cloudeseum, they ascended high into the sky. The crowd gasped in awe before Rainbow grunted as she began her flight upward at high speed. Rarity positioned herself so she was right behind the sun, she could feel the heat starting to make her sweat. Mario's eyes shrunk.

"Rarity...no..." he squeaked.

"Look upon me, Equestria, for I...am...Rarity!" the marshmallow pony announced proudly as she opened her wings, created the prism effect on a much grander scale. The crowd oohed in amazement...until her wings became heated...and burnt into ashes in just two seconds flat.

"Uh-oh" Rarity realized her mistake and then plummeted. Rarity screamed.

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" said Twilight. Mario was about to hop onto his cloud to try and catch her when he saw three Wonderbolts, whose names were Soarin, Spitfire, and Misty Fly had already taken off to rescue her. Rarity continued to scream and waved her hooves wildly in panic. Because of her panicky hoof waving...

"Ooh!"

"Aah!"

"Uuh!" Misty Fly, Soarin, and Spitfire groaned as Rarity knocked them all out and Rarity was continuing to scream as the ground below drew near. That was when Rainbow saw that Rarity and the three Wonderbolts were in trouble.

"Hold on, Rarity!" Rainbow called out, "I'm coming!" Rainbow then began to descend to try and catch up to Rarity and the others. The rest of her friends watched with worry as Rarity just continued to scream as Rainbow increased her speed to try and catch up with her.

"Oh, I can't look!" said Fluttershy as she covered her eyes with her fore-hooves before peeking from them later. Rarity then gasped as she saw Rainbow coming for her. Rainbow continued to poor on as much speed as she could, feeling another slip stream surround the front of her body. Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy gasped excitedly as the slip stream once again began to shift into a V shape as Rainbow continued to push her speed to the limit. Then suddenly...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large rainbow ring appeared behind her as she zoomed forward faster than ever before. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight's jaws dropped as the other spectators were in awe. Mario wasn't sure what made his jaw drop, the fact Rainbow did the sonic rainboom...

" _A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! Wooo!"_ Fluttershy screamed loudly as she hopped up and down excitedly.

...or the fact Fluttershy went fan girl over the accomplishment, which many would agree looked absolutely adorable. Rainbow didn't even realize she had done the sonic rainboom until after she grabbed Rarity and secured the three unconscious Wonderbolts on her back as they flew just a few yards above the ground.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow as she flew up toward the Cloudeseum just beyond Mach 1, creating a beautiful rainbow in the sky as she made her way back towards the center of the stage. A few Pegasi were standing by to help carry the still unconscious Wonderbolts to safety and two Pegasi helped hold Rarity secure above the clouds for the time being. Everyone was cheering for Rainbow's amazing performance and rescue as Fluttershy was still in full fan girl mode.

" _A sonic rainboom! Wooo! Yeah!_ " Fluttershy screamed, still hopping up and down. Rainbow couldn't resist a smile.

"I did it," Rainbow said softly before saying it louder, "I did it!"

"You sure did," said Rarity with a sigh of relief and gratitude, "On thank you, Rainbow Dash. You saved my life."

"Oh yeah, I did that too," Rainbow realized before giving herself a hoof pump, "Ha, _best day ever!_ " Once the crowds had died down and the competition was finished, Rarity was now sitting securely inside of their balloon while the others, minus Mario for some strange reason, were on the clouds with Rainbow. Rarity didn't wait long after they had finished congratulating Rainbow on her performance to speak.

"I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my...beautiful wings," said Rarity with a whimper, "I guess I just lost my head."

"It's okay," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, don't worry about it, kiddo," said Applejack.

"We still love you," said Pinkie.

"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever- _ever_ forgive me?" Rarity asked Rainbow sadly. Rainbow just gave her a smile.

"Aw, it's okay," said Rainbow, "Everything turned out all right, right? I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake." Rainbow looked down sadly. Then someone tapped Rainbow's shoulder.

Rainbow turned and gasped when she saw Soarin, Spitfire, and Misty Fly with Mario standing beside them.

"Surprise!" said Mario with smile. Rainbow's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow repeated in fan girl mode.

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives," said Spitfire, "We really wanted to meet you and say thanks."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" was all Rainbow could say.

"Mario's been telling us all about your flying skills since he met you," Spitfire added.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh...wait _what_?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock and the other gasped as well. Rainbow just blinked twice.

"Mario...you _knew the Wonderbolts?!_ " Rainbow asked, still in disbelief, " _And you never told me!?_ "

"I was bound to a promise of secrecy," Mario answered, "Spitfire is an old friend of mine. I was there to cheer her on when she first joined the Wonderbolts and I got to meet the others. While it's hard for us to see each other these days, we do keep in touch via letters and such. She said I was not to tell you about our friendship until the right time."

"Because I wanted to tell her myself," said Spitfire, giving Mario a friendly jab in the shoulder. Rainbow and the others were rather impressed when a familiar majestic Alicorn made her appearance.

"Princess," said Twilight as she, Mario, who rushed beside Twilight, and the others bowed before her.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star," Princess Celestia responded cheerfully, "and hello to your friends too."

"Princess Celestia," said Rarity, "I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Rainbow just smiled modestly.

"I know she is, my dear," said Princess Celestia, "That's why, for her incredible act of bravery and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash." The crowd cheered as Princess Celestia placed a golden leaf crown on Rainbow's head.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh _ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh_!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"So Twilight Sparkle, Mario Star," said Princess Celestia, "did you learn anything about friendship from this experience? I'm certain my _son_ learned to control his temper in public?" Celestia gave Mario a sly look, telling him that she had seen Mario's little splashdown attack on the three colts. Mario blushed and chuckled sheepishly as the others snickered to each other.

"I did Princess, so did Mario in more ways than one," said Twilight with a chuckle, "but I think Rarity learned even more than both of us."

"I certainly did," Rarity agreed, " _I learned how important it is to keep your hooves in the ground, and to be there for your friends_."

"Excellent," said Princess Celestia, "Well done, Rarity."

"This really is the _best day ever_!" said Rainbow excitedly. It was then the three colts arrived behind her.

"Uhh, hey, Rainbow Crash," Dumb Bell said nervously.

" _Dash_!" Hoops corrected, jabbing Dumb Bell on the side.

"Oh! Uhh...Sorry, Rainbow Dash," said Dumb Bell, "Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you in winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!" said Hoops.

"Heh, thanks, guys," said Rainbow.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before," said Dumb Bell.

"Aww, that's okay," said Rainbow, "don't worry about it."

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us?" Dumb Bell offered, "Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!" Rainbow just smiled as two Wonderbolts flew nearby.

"Sorry, boys..." said Rainbow, allowing each Wonderbolt to wrap one of her fore-hooves around their own, "But I've got plans!" The three ponies just flew away as the three colts watched her disappear. Mario approached them.

"Hey, umm...sorry about earlier," he said sadly, "I..."

"Stop right there Mario!" said Hoops, "we're the ones who should apologize."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were mostly just trying to give Rainbow Cr...I mean Dash, a hard time," Dumb Bell added, "We were just jealous cause it took your...umm...other word for crash?...before we could even have a chance of winning races. We probably had that splashdown coming."

"It's cool," said Mario as he gave them each a hoof bump. Princess Celestia and the others just smiled.

Late at night the next day, Mario was at his house sitting comfortably on his bed reading a book. Then he heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mario wondered as he exited his bedroom and rushed towards the door. He was surprised to open it and find Rainbow outside.

"Hey," Rainbow said gently.

"Hey, what's up?" Mario asked her curiously.

"I just got back from my day with the Wonderbolts," said Rainbow as she walked inside, "I wanted to talk to you before I headed home."

"It's a little late...can't it wait until morning?" Mario asked with concern. Rainbow just looked at him sadly.

"Come on in," said Mario as the blue Pegasus slowly walked inside. Rainbow was rather surprised. She had never been inside Mario's house before. As she walked in, she noticed the stair case leading to the second floor. As she looked towards the right, she found a rather open floor plan living room, kitchen, and dining room area that had pastel yellow walls and wooden flooring. Though she could see some brown carpets around the dining table and living room area. The kitchen was tucked into the back left corner, with an island counter and stove combination and the dining table was on the right. The dining table could seat up to eight ponies. The front half contained three large comfy sofas that were surrounded by a low table with a large stereo towards the back wall.

"Nice pad you've got here," Rainbow commented as she hovered about and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Thanks," said Mario, "can I get you anything? Something to drink? I made some peanut butter cookies this morning..."

"No thanks," said Rainbow, "I just wanted to talk to you and then I'll be on my way."

"Alright," said Mario as he took a seat opposite of her on the sofa, "What's up Rainbow?" Rainbow just took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you for...you know...helping me out yesterday," said Rainbow, "I still can't believe I was so worked up over nothing. I had what it took to be awesome all along." Rainbow gave a smug smile as Mario smiled back at her.

"I know," said Mario plainly. Rainbow blinked a bit before she sighed to herself.

"You...don't need to pretend Mario," said Rainbow sadly, "You know that my fear was real and that I literally was doubting myself. I'll admit it. I was scared."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Rainbow," said Mario, "We all get scared and doubtful about ourselves. If we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're just as awesome." Rainbow just felt her eyes water as she looked at him.

"Can you seriously say I'm awesome when I'm acting like that?" Rainbow demanded.

"Yes," said Mario, "because its shows that you're not afraid to show your imperfections in public. It's like you're saying to ponies: "Yeah, I'm scared. So what? I have fears too and that makes me awesome"." Rainbow chuckled.

"You're a really great friend Mario," said Rainbow, "It's nice to know that I...I have someone besides Fluttershy where I can...well..."

"Talk about this kind of stuff without feeling uncomfortable?" Mario answered. Rainbow blinked before nodded quietly.

"I just ask one thing," Rainbow said softly.

"Yes?" Mario asked before the cyan pony flew right into her face.

"If you _ever_ mention _any_ of this to anypony I'll..."

"Stop it!" Mario said sternly, making her back up suddenly, "Why would you think I would want to use this against you? I wanna to help you, Rainbow Dash. My ears and door are always open. Whatever you want to say to me will stay inside this house. Next time, just pick an earlier time to talk to me if you can help it." Rainbow just stared and then smiled.

"Cool," said Rainbow, "I'll see you tomorrow then? I totally want to learn how you know Spitfire."

"Sure," said Mario and Rainbow excused herself from the house and slammed the door. Mario flinched at the door slam, but just smiled. Mario went to bed and fell happily asleep, grateful that he had such an awesome Pegasus for a friend.

 **It had been hinted way back in Episode 1 that Mario knew a Wonderbolt and now the truth is revealed!**

 **I always felt like all Mario has ever done at this point was just clash with Rainbow. I wanted to show that his friendship with her was growing too, especially at the end.**

 **And if you haven't noticed, Mario hates bullies, but if you think Mario's anger was something, just wait til...next chapter.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	18. The Stare Master

The Stare Master

 _Pony's Log Number 117:_ _NEVER underestimate the trouble three young fillies can cause you, but ESPECIALLY NEVER underestimate the power of the Fluttershy..._

It was another busy day at the Carousel Boutique and Rarity was moving about trying to get another order finished. She also had to deal with a small lavender and pink mane filly, who was mentioned before with the name of Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle was actually Rarity's little sister and the older pony didn't seem to be handling the idea of watching the filly and doing her work too well at the moment.

"Where'd I put that?" Rarity mumbled to herself, "Ohh, I thought I already..." Some clattering was heard as Rarity shuffled about. Some balls of yarn were rolling across the floor.

"Oh, and I can't forget I've got to..." Rarity continued, "Oh, how am I ever going to get this done?" Sweetie Belle was just watching her older sister run back and forth across the room and then gave her a light eye roll.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Sweetie asked curiously, "I could-"

"No!" said Rarity, cutting Sweetie Belle off.

"Maybe just a-"

"No thanks!" Rarity interrupted again.

"How about-"

"Just stand over there," Rarity instructed.

"But-"

"Where you'll be out of the way," Rarity finished and then remembered something, "Ribbon, ribbon, Where's that ribbon?"

"I got it," Sweetie Belle shouted as she tried to reach for it by standing on the table with the sewing machine and stretching out her fore-hoof. Then there was a loud creak as Sweetie Belle knocked the thread off the table.

"Whoa!" she shouted as she lost her balance. Rarity watched with a gasp as the thread knocked a nearby mannequin over, which then launched three yarn balls that were on the floor into the air towards another shelf.

"Aah!" Rarity cried as she ducked to avoid the flying object as the domino effect continued. Clattering noises could be heard until things finally settled, leaving a huge mess in the room. Sweetie Bells surveyed the mess as Rarity gave her a glare.

"Um, I-I'll just go and stand over there, where...I'll be out of the way," Sweetie Belle said nervously before zipping away as fast as she could. Rarity just sighed to herself. Apparently this hadn't been the first time something like that had happened whenever Sweetie Belle tried to help her.

(Theme Song)

It wasn't much longer before Rarity had managed to clean up the mess herself, which was another habit she had developed when dealing with Sweetie Belle "accidents". Sweetie Belle felt a little shunted.

"Won't you at least let me help you clean up?" Sweetie Belle asked, feeling rather bored and eager to clean up her own messes.

"No," said Rarity in a tone that wanted to end the discussion immediately, "You've helped me quite enough."

"I'm sorry, sis!" said Sweetie Belle sadly, "I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark." Sweetie Belle looked at her blank flank as Rarity listened quietly for a moment.

"I understand," said Rarity, "It's just that...I need this time in order to fill this order without any...complications." Rarity's words were clearly emphasizing more than just work problems, but Sweetie Belle was too innocent to realize that.

"There's never any...complications...with me helping out when Mario's here," said Sweetie Belle, "I never mess up like that when I help _him._ "

"Sweetie Belle, I know you've got quite a crush on Mario," said Rarity, changing the subject, "but he's far too old for you and he's already got his heart set on another pony."

"I know, I know," said Sweetie Belle indignantly, "He already told me, but I can't help but like him. He's just...really cute." Sweetie sighed to herself happily as Rarity just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, all done," said Rarity, "Now, back to work. I've lost a lot of time, and I cannot have any more interruptions."

DING-DONG!

"Oh, what now?!" Rarity snapped as she heard the door bell and Fluttershy and Mario walked inside with a basket.

"Oh, sorry," said Fluttershy, hearing Rarity's outburst, "I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but I must have been mistaken." Mario was with her because she had finally asked him to help out with the animals. And for the most part, he had done exceptionally well. However, he did clash a bit with Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel. Though Fluttershy was able to remedy the issue when Mario felt his patience reach its limit.

"Fluttershy," said Mario gently, "I think Rarity was just blowing off some steam. It's nothing against us...I think..." Rarity then gasped when she heard the two ponies behind her.

"Fluttershy! Mario! Forgive me!" said Rarity as she rushed over to them, "I was so wrapped up in my work that I had forgot you two were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming!"

"No worries, Rarity," said Fluttershy, "I've left her there in the basket." Opal just purred as she came out of the basket, showing her beautifully groomed coat.

"Oh, she looks great!" said Rarity as the cat began to purr and snuggle Fluttershy's fore-legs, "I just don't understand how you were able to do it! I can't get near without getting a swipe from her claws!"

"HISS!" Opal said defensively and tried to swipe at Rarity.

"Ahh!" Rarity yelped as she pulled away just in time before she thought of something, "Did you use...the _Stare_ on her?" Mario gasped and his eyes shrunk.

"Don't mention that word! It makes my knees wobble!" Mario retorted nervously as his body trembled a bit.

"On no!" Fluttershy exclaimed in her soft tone, "I wouldn't! I couldn't! I-I don't really have any control over it when that happens. I-It just happens."

"Control isn't the issue," said Mario dreadfully, "You just underestimate its power and effectiveness."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked curiously. Fluttershy sighed.

"Earlier today, Mario was having trouble with some misbehaving squirrels that were fighting on a low tree branch," Fluttershy explained, "Mario was trying to settle the dispute when they started laughing at him and throwing their nuts and acorns at his head. I used the _Stare_ to make them stop, but...I didn't realize until after that...Mario was in my line of sight. It took a good ten minutes to get him to stop crying."

"Hey, I'm a sensitive guy," Mario protested meekly, "I don't like the idea of any of my best friends being _that_ angry with me."

"I'm not big brother," said Fluttershy sweetly and hugged him, "and I'm sorry that happened. Besides, I like that you're sensitive."

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle added, "You're _so_ cute!" Mario smiled, Fluttershy giggled, and Rarity sighed in annoyance.

"But, no, I didn't use the _Stare_ on Opal," said Fluttershy, "I'm just good with animals. It's my special talent, you know?"

"Well, you should have a picture of Opal as a cutie mark instead of those butterflies," Rarity suggested.

"But the butterflies represent her gentle personality," Mario remarked, making Fluttershy smile.

"Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed excitedly, "Maybe I can be good with animals, too!" Sweetie Belle approached the white cat and turned her head towards Rarity as she spoke.

SHING!

Opal took a swipe at Sweetie Belle's mane, cutting off one of her curls as a wide, devilish smirk appeared on the cat's face.

"Or not," said Sweetie Belle as she zipped away from the cat, Fluttershy, Mario, and Rarity laughed.

"I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Fluttershy and Mario," said Rarity, "I've bitten off more than I can chew with this order."

"But you're not eating anything," Sweetie Belle remarked.

"No, Sweetie, it's an expression," Rarity explained, "It means I've taken on more work than I can handle. I've got twenty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning." Rarity then showed them all a glittery golden cloth. Fluttershy and Mario gasped in amazement as it twinkled before they eyes. Sweetie Belle also eyed the material.

"See? I've lined them in a special gold silk," said Rarity, "It took _so_ long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch. Don't you?"

"Indeed," said Mario, clearly impressed.

"These are lovely," said Fluttershy, "but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done?"

"Well, I, uh..." Rarity stuttered.

"Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could..." A death glare by Rarity dismissed Sweetie Belle's idea, "just...just stand over here and watch."

"Not if I help Rarity out, Sweetie Belle," said Mario as he gave the young filly a smile, "We make a good team you and I." Mario gave her a wink as Sweetie Belle giggled happily.

"I'll manage," said Rarity definitively, " _On my own._ " Mario just rolled his eyes at being dismissed, but he learned that when Rarity wanted to work solo there was no changing her mind. Sweetie Belle looked disappointed.

"Well, maybe Mario and I should get out of your mane so you can work," said Fluttershy, when a familiar yellow and orange filly came barreling through the front door.

"Whoa-oa-oaaa! Oomph!" Mario was knocked into a backward spin and landed on his stomach with a plop as they plowed right through him.

"Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Rarity! Hi, Mario!" said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo at once as they rushed over to Sweetie Belle.

"Hello, uh, girls..." said Rarity wearily.

"You ready for tonight?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go!" Sweetie Belle answered.

"Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent," Apple Bloom added.

"Even if it takes us all night!" said Scootaloo.

"I'm ready!" said Apple Bloom, "You ready?"

"Very ready!" said Scootaloo.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLEEPOVER AT RARITY'S YAY!" The three fillies shouted at the top of their lungs. So loud in fact, that the entire Boutique rumbled, leaving the three adult ponies rather shaken up.

"That's one way to immobilize someone," said Mario shakily. To think most thought only overweight turtles that stomped the ground and threw hammers at you could do that.

"And...look what I made us!" said Sweetie Belle as she rushed over and put on what appeared to be a purple colored cape. One could hear a trumpet flourish as Sweetie Belle presented it to the others.

"Oh, wow!" said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, as they gasped and laughed excitedly, "That is so cool! Oooh!"

"What does that patch on your cape mean?" Fluttershy asked curiously about what appeared to be am emblem on the side of the cape.

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!" the three fillies shouted again, rocking the room once more.

"Indoor voices please," said Mario, feeling shook up again.

"We're on a crusade, a mission!" Scootaloo explained.

"To find our cutie marks!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yup. And look," Sweetie Belle added as she lifted the cape, "I lined them with this special gold silk. It took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo oohed impressively. But Rarity felt her eyes twitch and even Mario groaned once he recognized the fabric.

"Oh Sweetie Belle," Mario muttered, "How many times did I tell you to ask Rarity before using her fabrics?"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed when she saw the cut out holes on the fabric she had made beforehand, "What have you _done_? That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now I'll have to make more. I hope I can make more. I'm gonna have to work all night. Which means...Sorry, girls, I'm afraid the sleepover is cancelled."

"What?!" Sweetie Belle said in shock.

"I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time," said Rarity.

"But-"

"No buts this time," said Rarity in a motherly tone, "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle. It's just the way it has to be."

"Awwww..." said the three fillies sadly. Then Fluttershy got an idea.

"I, uh, I suppose I could take them for the night," said Fluttershy. The three girls gave her wide smiles.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," said Rarity hesitantly, despite the three wide grins beaming at her.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," said Fluttershy with a smile. The three fillies looked at Fluttershy again.

"Have you met my sister and her friends?" Rarity asked Fluttershy in a serious tone, "A problem is all it would be."

"Did I have a _problem_ with Opal?" Fluttershy said smugly, "You've seen how well I can handle small creatures!"

"I suppose that's true..." Rarity pondered, the three smiles now looking at her, "and I do have alot of work to do..."

"Come on," said Fluttershy, "it'll be fun."

"I assure you, they're quite a handful," said Rarity. The three fillies just kept smiling, looking at the pony speaking. Mario just chuckled to himself.

"These sweet little angels?" Fluttershy remarked as three halos appeared over the fillies head.

"Oh boy..." Mario muttered to himself. Even he knew they were anything but angels.

"Well...all right," Rarity reluctantly conceded.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLEEPOVER AT FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE! YAY!" the three fillies shouted excitedly, rumbling the ground again before making a fast sprint out of the door. Since Mario was temporarily immobilized, they sent him spinning once more and landing on his stomach.

" _Not again! UGH!_ " Mario groaned.

"So cute," Fluttershy giggled before calling out in her own soft tone, "W-wait for me!" Fluttershy then flew off to go catch them.

"Hmmm..." Rarity pondered as Mario woozily rose to his hooves.

"Mario, I think I'll need your help after all," Rarity remarked.

"Okey-dokey," said Mario as he tucked his work glasses on his nose, "I'll start gathering the materials for the gold silk while you..."

"No, darling, I mean I want you to help Fluttershy watch the girls," said Rarity.

"Why? Don't you trust her?" Mario asked.

"Of course I do," said Rarity, "it's just...well..."

"Oh Mario!" said Fluttershy as she flew back, "I wanted to ask if you could help me with the girls...if...uh...Rarity doesn't mind...I see you're about too..."

"Actually, I was just suggesting Mario go help you," Rarity said quickly before pushing Mario out the door, "I am very busy and I'm sure Mario will have more fun helping you than me so ta, ta!" With that Rarity shut the door as Mario just stood a little stunned.

"So...will you help me, big brother?" Fluttershy asked sweetly. Mario just blinked before giving her smile.

"Sure little sister," said Mario, "how can I say no to you?" Fluttershy giggled as they headed back to her cottage once they had caught up with the three fillies. The three fillies were still ahead of the two adults as Fluttershy flew excitedly behind them and Mario was running alongside the yellow Pegasus at a decent pace.

"Oh won't this be ever so fun?" said Fluttershy giddily as Mario smiled, "We can have a nice little tea party, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and-"

"Oh Fluttershy," Mario sighed himself. He already knew that Sweetie Belle was the only filly who would have _any_ interest in _most_ of Fluttershy's idea of fun. Apple Bloom might like a few of those things, but good luck convincing Scootaloo to do _any_ of that. Fluttershy soon gasped when she saw who was ahead. The three fillies continued to zoom ahead, their hooves clattering, the air rushing past until they nearly sent Twilight into a tailspin as they ran by giggling to each other.

"Hello, Fluttershy, Mario," said Twilight.

"Oh! Hello, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

"Hey Twi!" said Mario.

"Where are you off too?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea," said Twilight.

"Th-The Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy and Mario exclaimed worriedly.

"Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?" Fluttershy asked the purple pony.

"Of course! How about you two?" Twilight asked curiously, "What are you doing with the girls?" The three fillies poked their heads from behind the water well.

"Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls to my cottage for a sleepover," said Fluttershy, "Mario's going to give me a hoof."

"Wow, sounds like everypony has their hooves full today," said Twilight, "taking care of those three fillies all by yourself? And I know Mario hasn't done much "child watching" since Spike matured. You sure you can handle it?" The three fillies had devious smirks on their faces before standing between Twilight an Fluttershy, smiling as their halos appeared over their heads.

"What? These sweet little angels?" Fluttershy remarked as Mario rolled his eyes. Twilight gave them both a skeptical look before saying good bye and went on her way. Fluttershy noticed that Mario looked worried.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," said Fluttershy, "Twilight can take care of herself."

"I know," said Mario sadly, "But I can't but feel like...if anything happens and I'm not there..."

"I know you love her, Mario," said Fluttershy, "but no pony likes to be protected all the time. Twilight needs her space and I need your help right now."

"I know, Fluttershy," said Mario, "I just hope I can tell Twilight how I feel someday."

"You just need the right moment, like maybe at the Gala when you two have your date," Fluttershy suggested.

"Not a bad idea," said Mario.

"But for now, you're _my date_ for the evening, okay handsome," said a voice. Mario turned around to see Sweetie Belle holding him as she sat on his back. Mario just chuckled to himself as let Sweetie Belle ride him all the way to Fluttershy's cottage. They settled down right away as Fluttershy closed the top half of her front door. Crickets were chirping quietly and an owl started to hoot as day turned into nighttime outside the house. Some of the animals and birds were chattering about as the fillies began to explore the living room.

"Wow! Look at this place!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly, "What's that? Are those chickens?" The three fillies began to chatter loudly as they zipped about, hooves clattering as they ran across the floor and even in between Fluttershy and Mario a couple of times.

"No...problem at all," said Fluttershy to herself and then addressed the three fillies, "Okay, uh, girls, what should we do?"

"I'm gonna get my cutie mark first!" Scootaloo said boldly.

"Girls?" Fluttershy called out.

"Nuh-uh!" Sweetie Belle retorted.

"Should we-" Fluttershy tried to suggest but was interrupted again.

"I am!" Apple Boom protested, ignoring Fluttershy's suggestion.

"Girls, okay, now settle-"

"I'm staying up all night!" Scootaloo shouted excitedly, her eyes rolling about as she scared Angel right off his cushion.

"Me, too!" said Apple Bloom as she jumped on.

"Me, three!" said Sweetie Belle as she hopped on the cushion as well.

"I can step in at any time," Mario whispered to Fluttershy, "a good train toot with my horn should..."

"I got this," said Fluttershy quietly, but even she wasn't so sure.

"I-I know you're excited, but- _girls_ ," said Fluttershy gently until she saw Apple Bloom teetering dangerously, "oh, oh, careful with the-oh, ah, girls-" Fluttershy then saw Sweetie Belle had gotten her nose stuck inside of one of the birdhouses hanging above.

"Sweetie Belle, get out of there," said Mario, "I knew a beagle once that did that he ended up smashing the poor birds house trying to get the house off." Sweetie Belle managed to get her nose out without much difficulty as the three ponies finally settled down on the sofa as Fluttershy blew part of her soft pink mane from her face.

"So, what do you wanna do? Play a game?" Fluttershy offered.

"I am known for coming up with various mini-games for parties," Mario suggested, "Each one is a good blend of competitiveness and fun."

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Scootaloo as she appeared next to Fluttershy.

"And we want to crusade for our cutie marks!" said Apple Bloom on the other side of Fluttershy.

"And, and, and, we...um-" Sweetie Belle stuttered as she appeared above Fluttershy, "yeah! What they said!"

"These girls are like Rainbow and Twilight," Mario warned based on his experiences with Rarity when she _could_ watch them, "Once they get a goal, _nothing_ will detour it." Fluttershy pondered quietly for a moment.

"I got an idea," Fluttershy whispered to Mario before speaking to the girls.

"Mmm, I don't know," said Fluttershy hesitantly, "how about a nice quiet little tea party?"

"That's you brilliant idea?" Mario asked quietly.

"Or...we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest!" Scootaloo suggested.

"Yeah," said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as the three fillies charged for the front door.

"Oh no! The Everfree Forest is _much_ too dangerous," said Fluttershy, "It's filled with far too many dangerous creatures."

"But you could go with us," Sweetie Belle suggested, "and we could catch those creatures."

"I've always wanted to see Mario battle an Everfree Forest creature," said Apple Bloom, "Applejack told me how he faced a Hydra single handedly and won."

"Heh...I have been working on my fighting abilities..." Mario said modestly.

"Mario..." Fluttershy warned.

"What? I'm not implying that we do it," said Mario, "Besides, my skills are for self-defense only. I don't go looking to pick fights with any creature."

"Unless they make you mad," Fluttershy added smugly.

"You just had to go there didn't you?" Mario asked annoyed. He could never understand how such a shy and timid pony could be so sassy around him. For the moment, he was the only one she acted that way with.

 _Guess it's just a sign our friendship is growing_ Mario thought, _Even Rainbow said she finds it easier to open up to me then the other girls.._ Mario didn't have much time to think about it when Sweetie got an idea.

"Or we could capture them," said Sweetie Belle, "We could be, creature catchers!"

"YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CREATURE CATCHERS!" they screamed at the top of their lungs, making Fluttershy lean back and immobilized Mario temporarily again.

"Indoor voices please," Mario pleaded, feeling woozy again.

"Sorry," they said quickly before Apple Bloom and Scootaloo grabbed carpet and covered themselves with it.

"Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree forest! Rrrarrr!" said Scootaloo, trying to sound menacing as Sweetie Belle stood before the creature.

"Don't worry my princess," said Mario, trying to sound regal and brave, "I'll slay this savage beast and save you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sweetie Belle retorted, "You're the damsel in distress and I'm saving _you_!"

"Wah?!" Mario said stunned as Fluttershy snickered quietly.

"Halt, dangerous creature of the Everfree Forest," said Sweetie Belle bravely, "I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you!"

"You can never catch me! I'm far too powerful and dangerous!" said Scootaloo.

"You cannot run from me!" Sweetie Belle and gave chase.

"Raaar!" Scootaloo roared as she began to chase Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle just giggled. As Scootaloo continued to roar, even she was giggling as well. Mario just chuckled at their fun. Fluttershy was looking rather uneasy. As cute and fun as their chase looked, they were starting to get a _little too close_ to the furniture...and some _fragile_ decor.

"Um, oh, maybe that's not such a-" Fluttershy tried to warn but noticed that the three fillies weren't listening, "now girls, how about we do some nice coloring? Doh-" Fluttershy flinched as they barely missed knocking something over. Now Mario was concerned.

"I...think that's enough girls," said Mario, "Coloring would be a good idea! You can try to draw what you think you're cutie marks will look like!" But the girls weren't listening to him either.

"Come back, dangerous creature, so I can catch you!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Never!" said Scootaloo as Sweetie Belle jumped on a small side table. Mario could see what would happen next.

"Careful..." said Fluttershy, "...you don't..."

CRASH!

Too late...

"...break anything..." said Fluttershy wearily as her side table was destroyed and the vase on top of it smashed beyond repair.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Yeah, sorry," said Scootaloo in the same tone.

"I guess we aren't creature catchers," Apple Bloom added in the same tone. Mario just sighed.

"Oh, girls, it's okay," said Fluttershy gently, "I-"

"I know!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "We could be Cutie Mark Carpenters!"

"C-carpenters?" Fluttershy stuttered as the three zoomed away and returned with a toolbox.

"I thought you locked up your toolbox in the shed," said Mario under his breath.

"Those are _your_ tools," said Fluttershy as Mario noticed his cutie mark on the toolbox. Mario face-hoofed himself. He had forgotten he had left it here after repairing her stove earlier that day. While fixing the table was definitely a carpentry job, the girls were dressed as if they were prepared for operate.

"Hammer!" said Apple Bloom.

"Hammer," Scootaloo replied as she passed a hammer to Sweetie Belle and then Sweetie Belle gave it to Apple Bloom.

"Hammer!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Hammer," Scootaloo replied as she gave Sweetie Belle a hammer.

"Hammer!" Scootaloo told herself as she grabbed her own.

"Hammer," she repeated once it was tucked into her mouth. Fluttershy and Mario looked worried until they were knocked off their feet as they heard the loud thumping, clattering, sawing, and even jackhammer sounds of construction. When they had finished, they had completed a very crude wood sculpture.

"Um...that doesn't look like a table?" said Sweetie Belle.

"We were making a table?" Scootaloo exclaimed as Mario groaned.

"I don't what was worse," said Mario to himself, "the fact they tried building for the first time without blueprints or their lack of teamwork trying to built it!"

"Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery," said Apple Bloom.

"Finally, something we agree on," Mario muttered.

"We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters," said Scootaloo.

"Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway," Sweetie Belle remarked as Fluttershy pulled the "table" away and left Mario to repair it as she went over to the three fillies.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way," said Fluttershy, "How about a game?"

"A game?" Apple Bloom asked puzzled as the three fillies were now seated on the sofa.

"It's called "Shhh!"," Fluttershy told them as Mario, who had already finished repairing the side table thanks to his speed, was standing nearby.

"What's that?" said Scootaloo.

"Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest," said Fluttershy, "Sound fun? I'm the world champ, you know."

"That's true," said Mario, "She holds the Pony's World Record for being quiet at 9 days, 18 hours, and 35 minutes."

"Very funny," Fluttershy retorted before turned to the three fillies, "I bet you can't beat me!" Fluttershy gave a light squee before taking a deep breath. The silence lasted no more than about three seconds.

"I lose!" said Scootaloo as she zipped away.

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle added before taking off as well.

"Me three!" said Apple Bloom as she did the same. Fluttershy just sighed as she released her breath as the three fillies began to zoom about again.

"Okay, now what can we do?" Apple Bloom thought and then got an idea as she rushed inside of Fluttershy's un-lit fireplace, "How about Cutie Mark Coal Miners?"

"Yeah!" they all said excitedly as once, their faces and bodies covered in chimney soot.

"No!" Fluttershy and Mario snapped firmly together.

"Awwww!" The three fillies groaned to themselves.

"I mean, it's time for bed," said Fluttershy as the three fillies walked passed her, now clean, "don't you think? Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly wuggly-widdle beds?"

"Snuggly-wuggly?" said Apple Bloom indignantly, "But we have more crusading to do!"

"We've got plans!" said Scootaloo.

"And capes!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning?" Fluttershy suggested as she guided the fillies up the stairs to the guest bedroom, "When it's light? And...not so dark?" The three fillies were still glum as they gathered around a bed large enough for all three of them to sleep in.

"How are we gonna find our special talent in our sleep?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent," said Fluttershy as she blew out the candle to darken the room. The three fillies climbed into the bed and under the covers.

"But we're not even tired!" Scootaloo protested.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" said Fluttershy as Mario stood next to her.

"Mm-hmm, yeah!" said the three fillies. Fluttershy cleared her throat.

[Fluttershy]

 _Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed_

"Hmm," Mario sighed contently, enjoying Fluttershy's sweet voice.

"I know this one!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Oh how wonderful!" said Fluttershy, "Why don't you sing it with me?" Mario looked worried, especially after he saw Scootaloo and Apple Bloom smile and plug their ears as Sweetie Belle cleared her throat. Then she sang in a very upbeat, over the top voice.

[Sweetie Belle]

 _Hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to lay your sleepy head!  
Said hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to go to bed!_

"Okay Sweetie, that was..." Fluttershy tried to comment, but Sweetie wasn't going to stop

[Sweetie Belle]

 _Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!  
Exciting day behind you!  
Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!  
Let the joy of dream land find you! _

"Thank you Sweetie, um..." said Fluttershy, trying to get Sweetie Belle to stop.

[Sweetie Belle]

 _Hush now! Quiet now!  
Lay your sleepy head!  
Said hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to do to __**bed**_ _!_

 _Ow!_

Sweetie sang so loudly that the entire house shook, knocking items off the wall shelves, and many of the animals, including some of the chickens outside, we're startled by the noise. Sweetie Belle's singing certainly wasn't bad, at least according to Mario, but that felt more like a Gospel performance rather than a sleepy time lullaby.

Even after it seemed that the three fillies had fallen asleep, the chickens were still clucking and flapping about frantically.

"What was that?" said Scootaloo as she and the rest of the fillies woke up. Fluttershy and Mario had barely finished putting back all the things that had fallen from the shelves thanks to Sweetie Belle's solo when they noticed the bed was empty. Fluttershy gasped as she saw them already outside the house and in her backyard.

"Girls!" Fluttershy exclaimed from upstairs.

"Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose!" Apple Bloom told her.

"I wonder what could have caused that," Sweetie Belle pondered to herself as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom just gave her both dirty looks.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," said Scootaloo, "the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this!"

"Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay!" they said loudly, but not as loudly as before as they zipped away with a rush of air and soon chickens were clucking about as the three fillies gave chase.

"No, I don't think that's a-" But Fluttershy was too late as the girls were already on their way towards the chicken coop. Mario ushered her downstairs and out of the house so they could put a stop to the trouble.

"-ah, come back, please!" Fluttershy pleaded as the chickens continued to cluck as the three fillies were giggling as they gave chase.

"Come on, girls, the chickens are fine-oh, girls, um," Fluttershy protested, but then her patience hit her limit.

" _Girls!"_ Fluttershy said sternly and loud enough to make them stop running about. Mario then stomped his hoof sternly as the three girls stood side by side next to him, not saying another word. Fluttershy went to settle the frazzled chickens as she clucked to make them settle down. All but three chickens would enter their hut.

"Come on, in you go," said Fluttershy, but the chickens ignored her. Fluttershy, who had had enough of being ignored, gave her chickens ...the _Stare_. Eerie music could be heard as the chicken froze in place a bit. Even the three fillies were in awe as Fluttershy's _Stare_ made the chickens walk backwards side by side into their coop.

"If you think that's scary," Mario told them, "you could be the one being "stared" at if you don't settle down and behave." The fillies just said nothing.

"There's some good chickens," said Fluttershy before turning to the other fillies, "Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got to bed?"

"But-"

"Please?" said Fluttershy, nearly pleading. That was when Mario decided to speak.

"You know," said Mario quietly but firmly, "You three always tell me how much you hate it when ponies don't listen to you. Yet that's all you've been doing to me and Fluttershy all night. If you want ponies to listen to you, you gotta show that same respect to others. You'll have plenty of time to crusade in the morning and if you listen to us, we can help you guys get closer to your cutie marks. But for now, please get to bed _now_." The three fillies nodded as they slowly headed inside. Fluttershy tucked them all back into the bed.

"So no more crusading for tonight, all right?" said Fluttershy.

"Please stay in the bedroom unless you need something and keep quiet," Mario added as well.

"Yes, Fluttershy and Mario!" said Scootaloo.

"We promise, Fluttershy and Mario!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Good night, Fluttershy and Mario!" said Apple Bloom. The three fillies then closed their eyes to sleep as Fluttershy and Mario left the bedroom. Mario couldn't help but sneak a skeptical glance at the three fillies. He knew fake sleeping eyes by now.

 _Just hope they listened to my part at least_ Mario pondered at least as the two ponies made their way downstairs. Once the three fillies could hear no more hoof steps, they each opened a single eye before sitting up together in the bed.

"Okay, so what kind of crusading do we do next?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There's not much we can do from this room..." Apple Bloom pondered, "unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners."

"N-no, thanks," said Sweetie Belle, not liking the idea at all.

"Well, we have to think of somethin'," said Apple Bloom, "We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are."

"I don't know," said Sweetie Belle, "Mario seemed pretty upset earlier with us..."

"Oh you just don't want to disappoint your boyfriend," Scootaloo teased.

"Hey, at least I have one!" Sweetie Belle retorted indignantly.

"Yuck! I don't want none of that mushy stuff!" Scootaloo retorted, showing her age.

"Hey girls! Look!" said Apple Bloom as she stood outside their window. Part of the wired fence was broken and there were chicken footprints leading away from the coop, "Some of the chickens may have escaped!"

"Into the forest!" Sweetie Belle added as she saw the trail of chicken feet prints heading in that area.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders chicken rescuers are go!" they whispered to each other. They slowly made their way downstairs and into the living room. By now, Mario had returned home and Fluttershy was just reclining peacefully on her sofa, feeling very pleased with herself.

"It really wasn't _that_ hard," said Fluttershy to herself with a sigh as her eyes were half-closed. As she spoke, the three fillies sneaked past her and out the back door, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids. And Mario was so worried when he left. Well it seems he had nothing to worry about." Outside, the three fillies were quietly galloping towards the Everfree Forest. They had also donned their capes before heading out. As they past a particular wooden post, Scootaloo's cape got caught. While she managed to break free, her cape tore in the process.

"Wait up!" Scootaloo whispered loudly and went to catch up with the other fillies. Meanwhile, Fluttershy had fallen asleep on her sofa.

"Mmm, peace and quiet," said Fluttershy, but then she realized that wasn't a good thing, "Too quiet." Fluttershy rushed upstairs to find the guest bed empty. She then looked outside and found the broken fence and chicken feet prints. She rushed outside and headed towards her chicken coop.

"Girls? Girls?" Fluttershy called out as she peaked inside the coop. That was when she noticed one of her chicken nests were empty, "Elizabeak! She's missing! Girls?" Fluttershy then followed the feet prints and noticed the were some hoof prints next to it and the torn piece of Scootaloo's cape.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means...they must have gone into..." Fluttershy gasped and then gulped, "...The Everfree Forest!"

Several minutes later, Fluttershy was pacing back and forth. Before leaving, Mario had given Fluttershy a new item he had created: a magic pipe. By dropping it onto the ground, Fluttershy could summon Mario from anywhere in Equestria. Of course Mario did not take too kindly to being dumped out of his warm bed and landing on his stomach as he popped out of the pipe. But his irritation turned into concern right away once Fluttershy told him what had happened.

"Those girls have really done it this time!" said Fluttershy to Mario, "They've really bitten off more than they could chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them."

"We all make mistakes Fluttershy," said Mario, patting her shoulder, "I should have put my hoof down a little more with them too. I just didn't want to be labeled as the bossy foal-sitter and more like the cool, fun loving foal-sitter. I should have stepped in more."

"You were only respecting my decision to handle things on my own," said Fluttershy, "I was the one who told you to step back when I really needed you to intervene."

"Well, we can both admit we were way over our heads," said Mario, "but we can deal with that later. Right now we need to find those three fillies before they _really_ get into trouble."

"Right," said Fluttershy as she looked determined at the forest, took a deep breath, and together they made their way down the path.

Meanwhile, the three fillies were hot on the trail of the renegade chicken. Apple Bloom was trying to call out to it.

"Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!" Apple Bloom called out, "Brawk, bawk-bawk-bawk, brawk!"

"What are you _doing?_ " Scootaloo asked in annoyance.

"Callin' for the chicken!" said Apple Bloom.

"That's not how to call a chicken," Scootaloo protested.

"Oh, and you know how to call a chicken?" Apple Bloom asked indignantly.

"I know that's not the way," said Scootaloo in the same tone.

"Then show me," Apple Bloom said in annoyance.

"I don't have to show you!" Scootaloo retorted.

"You're just a chicken!" Apple Bloom shot back.

"Am not!" Scootaloo protested.

"Oh wait, now I know how to call a chicken!" said Apple Bloom, "Scootaloo! Scoot-scootalooooo!" That was when they passed a dark hole that had some creepy looking eyes staring at them, but neither filly noticed them.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh," said Scootaloo sarcastically.

"You also forgot how to call a chicken," Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Why, you..." Scootaloo snarled as Apple Bloom gave the pegasus filly a raspberry.

"Come on, guys," said Sweetie Belle, "we're not gonna find the chicken or our cutie marks by arguing." Little did Sweetie Belle know that the wind made a tree branch that looked like a giant claw lean towards her as if to grab her, but she was so focused on making her two friends stop fighting that she never saw it.

"Maybe that's our special talent," Apple Bloom suggested, "Arguin'!"

"Is not!" said Scootaloo.

"Is too!" Apple Bloom protested.

"Is not!"

"Is too! Anything yet?"

Scootaloo checked her flank but there was nothing.

"Nope," Scootaloo answered.

"Darn," said Apple Bloom. The two just looked at each other and began to giggle to each other. An ominous wind continued to blow though their pathway as the three fillies continued their search.

"Heeeere, chick-chick-chick-chick," Apple Bloom continued to chant, "baaawk, bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk, b-baaaaawk!"

As for Fluttershy and Mario, they were soon gaining some ground as they continued to venture cautiously through the forest. While Mario was able to put on a brave face, Fluttershy was finding it hard to do so.

"Girls?" Fluttershy whispered and gulped, "Girls?" Fluttershy suddenly thought she heard something and gave a light squeak. Mario hugged her gently.

"You're okay, Fluttershy," he told her gently, "Big brother's here." Fluttershy shook her head.

"He's right," said Fluttershy and began to pep talk to herself, "Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy. Mario's here for you. Just put one hoof in front of the other." Just then Fluttershy stepped on a twig.

"Ahh! What was that?" said Fluttershy startled as she backed away nervously. She backed away so quickly that she backed right into a tree. Fluttershy screamed and zipped away in a rush of air.

"Calm down, it's just...UGH!" Mario tried to stop her, but Fluttershy just ran him over, flattening him. Mario didn't stay flat for long before he un-flattened himself and went after her, both their hooves clattering as Mario caught up with her. He was about to wrap a hoof around the yellow Pegasus to slow her down when he and Fluttershy noticed something in the distance.

"Twilight? I-Is that you?" said Fluttershy.

"Is it!" said Mario happily and called out to the purple pony, "Twily!"

"Oh, Twilight, it is you," Fluttershy said excitedly, "Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're..."

"GASP!" Fluttershy and Mario exclaimed in shock. As the moon crawled out from behind a cloud, they saw that Twilight was colored grey all over and completely frozen.

"Oh! What happened to you?" Fluttershy asked, placing a hoof on Twilight, only for her to tumble over to the side. Mario just looked in shock. He could see what had happened to her and lowered his head as he sat next to her.

"Oh, no!" said Fluttershy, "If you've been turned to stone, it must mean-oh!" Fluttershy realized a horrible truth, "Oh no, the girls! Don't move. I'll be back for you. Girls!" Fluttershy then ran off when she realized that someone was missing. Fluttershy turned around and saw Mario still sitting before the petrified Twilight.

"Mario, we need to hurry and find the...girls..." Fluttershy lifted his head. An pained look was across his face as hot tears were pouring from his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed.

"Mario, please calm down, there's no time..."

"I should've gone with her!" Mario croaked, "I could have prevented this. I...I never got to tell her..."

"Mario, listen to me," said Fluttershy, tilting his chin so they were making eye contact, "Twilight won't stay this way forever. This can be fixed, but there are three fillies who we need to save before the cockatrice gets them too."

"A...cockatrice?" Mario asked puzzled.

"I'll explain on the way," said Fluttershy, "Now come on." Mario just nodded as he wiped his eyes and leaned to Twilight's ear.

"I will come back and save you. I promise," he told her, kissing her cheek and the two ponies were on their way. As for the three fillies, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were still fighting.

"Is not!" said Apple Bloom.

"Is too!" Scootaloo shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Girls!" Sweetie Belle snapped, "Our special talent is _not_ arguing. Besides, what would the cutie mark of somepony whose talent is arguing even look like?" Sweetie Belle then bumped something in front of her and saw a very familiar pony, giving her a stern glare.

"You're better off guessing the cutie mark of three disobedient little fillies," said Mario sternly. His red eyes, due to crying, made him look angrier than he really was.

"Uh-oh," said Sweetie Belle.

"Girls? Girls?" said someone from above. The three fillies looked up and saw Fluttershy flying from above.

"Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle called out as the yellow Pegasus landed next to Mario.

"Girls! Thank goodness we found you!" Fluttershy said with relief.

"Fluttershy, what-" Apple Bloom tried to ask.

"Girls, we have to leave the forest at once!" Fluttershy told them, cutting off Apple Bloom as she made them back up a few steps.

"But...we haven't found the chicken yet!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"There's no time for that," said Fluttershy, "There's a cockatrice on the loose!"

"A cocka-what now?" Apple Bloom asked confused.

"A cockatrice!" said Fluttershy, "It's a frightening creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Now come on!"

"The head of a chicken and the body of a snake?" said Scootaloo, as they began to walk away from Fluttershy, "that doesn't sound scary, that's sounds silly."

"Oh the joys of being innocent," Mario muttered with an irritated eye roll.

"Why, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face," said Apple Bloom, "I laugh at how silly it was!"

"And end up being a statue in the Apple fields," Mario remarked but Fluttershy shushed him. She wanted to tell them about the danger herself.

"No! Never look one in the eye!" said Fluttershy as the landed in front of them.

"If you look a cockatrice in the eye-" Fluttershy tried to warn just as the chicken walked by.

"The chicken!" Apple Bloom shouted as they went after it.

"Girls! Wait!" Fluttershy and Mario shouted as the three girls raced ahead.

"Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!" the three fillies called out as they gave chase and heard the chicken clucking again. Then they heard a loud growl as well before a chicken head popped out of another bush.

"There he is!" said Sweetie Belle, not even realizing the chicken was a she. The chicken jumped and disappeared when Scootaloo saw another chicken head in the bushes.

" _Two_ chickens?" said Scootaloo.

"I thought only one escaped!" said Apple Bloom.

"Only one did," said Mario, "That second is..."

"Grab them both!"

"GIRLS NO! NO!" Mario yelled. The chicken continued clucking as the bush rustled some more. And the cockatrice revealed itself, giving a loud roar and a squawk. The poor chicken stared clucking loudly as it raced about in circles until the cockatrice landed and gave it a red eyed stare. This turned the chicken into a statue in seconds before it landed head first into the soft soil beneath it. The three fillies trembled a bit before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" they screamed as they ran away from the creature, still screaming as they ran right through a bush. Then Scootaloo tripped over a small rock, knocking them all over. They then gasped when they saw the stone Twilight as a slimy snail crawled across her face.

"See?" said Fluttershy, "Now we have to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the three fillies screamed again, this time scattering as they continued to scream and panic.

"Girls, please," said Fluttershy as she tried to get the girls to calm down, "Girls-now listen to me, I-please!" Mario gritted his teeth.

"EVERYPONY!" he shouted loudly and then blew a loud "TOOT-TOOT" with his horn. This made the three girls stop screaming and running about. It was just than the cockatrice arrived, looking to attack.

"Girls! Behind me, _now_!" Fluttershy ordered and the three fillies obeyed. Mario narrowed his eyes as he approached the creature.

"Hey, chicken head!" Mario barked, "I've got a score to settle with you!" Mario then used his magic to make a blindfold appear over his eyes. The cockatrice growled at him, charging at Mario. Mario just stayed still before he felt the creature rush immediately towards his blindfold as he tilted his head to avoid it.

"So that's how you wanna play?" said Mario, "Well get a load of this!" The cockatrice went for another charge, but Mario jumped into the air as the cockatrice tried to snag his blindfold again. The creature looked puzzled as it stopped charging. Then it was taken by surprise as Mario stomped on his head with his hind legs, spin into the air, and stomped on his head again before making a perfect landing on the ground.

"Whoa!" said Scootaloo, "how did he do that?"

"He's using his other senses to defend himself," said Apple Bloom, "Applejack told me that by blocking one of your five senses, the other four become stronger." The cockatrice was slightly dazed and then squawked again at Mario. It then noticed the four girls nearby and took off after them instead.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" said Mario as he lifted his blindfold to go after it, but then he stopped, taking a longer path so he arrived behind Fluttershy. Why? Because right when the cockatrice started squawking and roaring at the girls, Fluttershy narrowed her brow. Mario knew what was coming next and he was _not_ gonna get caught in the crossfire again.

"You!" Fluttershy said sternly, "Just who do you think you are, going around and turning others into stone?" The cockatrice looked stunned but then narrowed it's red eyes at her.

"You should be _ashamed_ of yourself," Fluttershy continued, making eye contact with it despite knowing that it was causing her back legs and tail to become stone, "I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man." How Fluttershy knew the cockatrice was a boy was anyone's guess. The cockatrice was now sweating but still tried to intensify its stare to speed up the stone making process. Mario and the girls grew more worried as Fluttershy's back half was already turned to stone.

"Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friend Twilight back to normal," Fluttershy instructed firmly, her _Stare_ now at full power, "and don't _ever_ let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me?" By now the cockatrice knew it was out-matched and with a crack and small explosion, Fluttershy's back half was returned to normal. The cockatrice just ran off squawking as the three fillies and Mario watched it disappear.

"That was too close," said Mario with relief, "Nice job there Little sis. That was very brave of you...not to mention very risky." Fluttershy just smiled as she looked at the three fillies.

"Are you girls all right?" she asked, "I was so worried!"

"Yeah, fine!" said Scootaloo.

"Thanks to that stare of yours," Sweetie Belle added.

"You're like the queen of stares," said Scootaloo as she stood before Fluttershy, "You're the-"

" _Stare Master!_ " said the three fillies together.

"We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom add with relief, "Mario is right. If we want ponies to listen to us, we need to listen to grown-ups like you. We'll listen to you both from now on."

"We promise," Scootaloo added.

"Oh you _do_ , do you?" said Fluttershy with smirk, "Well, you better, or I'll give you...the _Stare!_ " Fluttershy looked at them with a bulging eye, making Apple Bloom and Scootaloo flinch while Sweetie Belle looked away. Fluttershy giggled and soon they were too. In the background the cockatrice was flying away when a familiar purple pony wobbled over to them.

"What...what happened?" she asked wearily. This was then followed by the squawking of the chicken, who had also been restored and its head still stuck in the ground. Mario rushed over to Twilight.

"Twilight! You're okay!" said Mario happily as he hugged her.

"Mario, I said I would be okay," said Twilight as she pushed him off.

"Are you aware of the fact it's already late at night?" Mario asked her, "It doesn't take that long to get tea." Twilight looked up, rather surprised until she gave Mario a glare.

"I do now," Twilight answered, "and for some strange reason I remember you kissing me." Mario just went agape as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"I...I...uhh...I..." Mario stuttered.

"Mario was just saying he missed you," said Fluttershy, "you two are such close _friends_ after all." Fluttershy gave Mario a discreet wink. Twilight just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think much else of it so Mario felt it best to drop the subject for now.

It wasn't until next morning that Fluttershy began to explain everything to Twilight over some tea as the three fillies were just giggling and playing in the yard (and staying away from any of the animal homes). While Mario was hesitant to be there after last night, Twilight seemed to have forgotten about the kiss, even after Fluttershy mentioned how worried he was when they found her turned to stone. Twilight was too busy writing what had happened in a letter for Princess Celestia.

"And that's when it brought you back from stone," Fluttershy finished as Twilight wrote her letter.

"This is gonna make quite a letter to the princess," said Twilight, "I was wrong about you and Mario. You two certainly know how to handle those girls."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," said Fluttershy.

"Hmm? How so?" Twilight asked curiously.

" _I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals,_ " said Fluttershy, " _Boy was I wrong. I learned the hard away not to bite off more than I could chew._ " Mario nodded in agreement.

"You, Mario, and Rarity," Twilight added as she saw a familiar marshmallow pony walking up, "Good Morning Rarity."

"Did you finish all those capes?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

" _Just_ delivered them," said Rarity with a sigh, "I have to admit, if you had not come along, I might not have. Thanks again you two."

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Fluttershy asked, "Mario brewed it and its quite delicious."

"I really must get back to the shop and clean up," said Rarity, "Girls! Get your things! Time to go!" The three fillies just continued playing, giggling, and calling out to each other.

"Girls! Time to-Girls! Your things! Girls! Time to-Girls!" Rarity gave a loud groan in frustration as the three fillies continued to ignore her. Mario and Fluttershy exchanged smiles as they stood beside Rarity.

"Allow me," said Fluttershy as she cleared her throat and spoke in a clear, but soft tone, "Girls?" The three girls stopped what they were doing and lined up in front of her and Mario.

"Yes, Fluttershy," Apple Bloom answered.

"You called?" Scootaloo asked.

"Go and get your things," Fluttershy instructed, "Rarity is here to see you home."

"Of course, Fluttershy, right away!" said Sweetie Belle as the three girls zoomed inside. Rarity was agape.

"Ah, huh, ah, how did you..." Rarity stuttered, "How did you do that?"

"I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals," said Fluttershy, giving a wink as she and Mario shared a discreet hoof bump.

"Thank you, Fluttershy! Mario! Bye! Thank you, Stare Master!" the three fillies said at once as they made their exit.

"Ah, uh, speaking of which," said Rarity once the three fillies were gone, "I could use your help with Opal."

"Of course," said Fluttershy, "How about later today?" Then she and Mario flinched as they heard an angry yowl.

"How about now?" Rarity strained as tears pricked her eyes. Opal had apparently clawed herself into the right side of Rarity's flank. The cat gave another angry yowl as Fluttershy, Twilight, and Mario just giggled to each other.

Looks like everything turned out alright in the end.

"Oh Mario," said Twilight in an overly sweet tone.

I take that back...Mario wasn't in the clear just yet...

"Yeah?" Mario asked slowly.

"You still never answered my question," said Twilight in the same tone before giving him a stern look, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I..."

"Mario, could you please go to the market and pick up some extra carrots for me?" Fluttershy offered quickly, "right now please?"

"Oh no, you're not..."

"Sure thing, see ya!" said Mario quickly, cutting off Twilight and rushing off at high speed.

"You can't run away from me forever!" Twilight yelled as Mario disappeared into the horizon.

Mario knew Twilight was right, but he just wasn't ready to tell her truth just yet.

 **When will Mario tell Twilight the truth?** **You'll have to read and find out...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	19. The Show Stoppers

The Show Stoppers

 _Pony's Log Number 118: Ahh to be young again...the innocence, the carefree days, the big dreams...the absolute cluelessness! Mommia mia..._

Somewhere on Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack began to lead the Cutie Mark Crusaders down a particular path towards something that she believed would be something special. However, only the orange pony knew what it was and had only asked the three fillies to follow her.

"Where are you takin' us?" Apple Bloom asked curiously as well as puzzled.

"We're almost there, young'uns," Applejack called out ahead of the group as the three fillies followed her in single file. Applejack then pushed a large branch aside as she went by, Apple Bloom did the same, but pushed the branch away too hard that it smacked Scootaloo right in the face.

"Ouch!" Scootaloo groaned.

"Oh. Sorry," said Apple Bloom as she moved the branch out of the way and getting a good view of Scootaloo's annoyed face.

"Are we there yet?" the young Pegasus asked impatiently as they continued on their way.

"There? Where? What?" Sweetie Belle as she passed by the branch, somehow left completely clueless as to what was going on, "I don't even know what we're doing!" It wasn't much longer before they arrived at nearby tree that had a very run down little tree house on its branches and a ramp leading to its entrance that was in the same condition.

"Here we are!" said Applejack excitedly as she looked at the tree house happily. The three fillies didn't see what was so exciting. To them, they just saw a rundown wreck.

"What are we lookin' at?" said Apple Bloom, not getting what they should be excited about.

"I have _no_ idea," Scootaloo answered in annoyance. For her, this was not worth getting smacked in the face for.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sweetie Belle asked. While she could tell it looked like a house, she wasn't sure if you could call it one.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, welcome to your new clubhouse," Applejack presented to them. She had expected them to be excited but instead just got a cold unamused silence.

"Well, don't all thank me at once," said Applejack sarcastically as she approached the tree house and the three fillies soon followed her up the ramp.

"This was _my_ clubhouse when I was your age," Applejack told them as she made her way towards the old balcony, "Sure, it hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and on a secluded, private part of the farm. And it's all yours. It just needs a little, uhh...TLC."

"TLC as in Tender Loving Care," said Scootaloo curiously before adding sarcastically, "or Totally Lost Cause."

"Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, "We're supposed to turn _this_ into our new clubhouse?"

"Well," said Applejack, "maybe y'all will get your cutie marks when you discover your talent for...waaah!"

CRASH!

Applejack had just learned a fore-hoof into the side of the wall, when it collapsed and she tumbled inside, her stenson hat the only thing that hadn't fallen inside.

"Uh...house cleanin'?" Applejack finished woozily. The three fillies just looked at each other, knowing this was going to be a challenge to fix.

(theme song)

Apple Bloom continued to survey the wreck that was now _their_ wreck as she continued to jot down what she might need for repairs. Sweetie Belle just watched quietly, though she was getting rather bored waiting. Scootaloo had taken off to do something for the time being.

"Okay, so we need plenty of wood, hammers, nails, etc...and some paint," said Apple Bloom to Sweetie Belle as she showed her the list.

"It's gonna take us all day to get that stuff!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Most of it is back at the barn," said Apple Bloom, "the problem is gettin' everything we need from there ta here." It was just then a familiar pony zoomed by and Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Oh Mario!" Sweetie Belle called out in a sweet tone. Not even a second later, Mario had returned and stopped before the two fillies.

"You called Sweetie Belle," said Mario giving a smile that made the little filly giggle.

"We need to gather some stuff so we can fix up this ol' clubhouse," said Apple Bloom, "Can you give us a hoof?"

"Sure thing," said Mario, "Umm..."

"I already wrote down what we need and I actually have another paper of what I want to do," said Apple Bloom, showing a second paper with some very precise drawings featuring her projects for their clubhouse. Mario was impressed.

"Well, in that case," said Mario, "you girls wait here. I'll go bring over what you need. Just make sure you put it away what you don't use when you're finished alright?"

"Okay," they said together as Mario took off at high speed.

"Isn't he amazing?" Sweetie Belle cooed and Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes. The yellow filly did like Mario alot too, but she wouldn't go so far as to gush over him though. Sweetie Belle didn't even have to complain about what was taking so long as Mario arrived right away with everything Apple Bloom requested in a train of freight cars. Once everything was unloaded, the two fillies said thank you and sent Mario on his way. He did offer to help, but they insisted they could manage on their own. Despite their attempt with rebuilding a side table, Mario was going to trust that Apple Bloom was more prepared this time around.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was busy drawing up a map as some birds were chirping from above. She carefully finished a rough sketch of what appeared to be the Library and Twilight's home. She nodded to herself as she rolled up her map. It should be noted that she was also wearing a helmet as she hopped onto a special scooter that was very dear to her. Flapping her small Pegasus wings, she revved herself up and took off at high speed. As she made her way past pony after pony, she notices a wooden board that is set up like a ramp. Scootaloo makes a determined smirk as she rides up the ramp and launches herself into the air. Ponies gasped as Scootaloo literally goes into the air and made a smooth landing on the other side. As she continued her pace, Granny Smith was using her walker when Scootaloo zoomed by, startling Granny Smith as the elderly mare spun around.

"Soup's on!" Granny Smith yelled as Scootaloo zoomed away out of town and down the path to Sweet Apple Acres. Suddenly, a branch that was too low for her to duck under appeared and some birds were chirping on it. Scootaloo just smiled. In slow motion, Scootaloo made a good two yard jump off her scooter, clearing the branch as her scooter went under without a problem before landing back on and continued to move forward.

"You're not the only high-speed, high-jumping pony, Mario," said Scootaloo to herself as she made her way back towards the clubhouse. Apple Bloom was busy putting the last coat of paint on the ramp when she saw Scootaloo coming at her. Apple Bloom flinched since Scootaloo was coming at her so quickly that she feared being run over. However, Scootaloo was in full control and brought her scooter to a complete stop just beside the yellow filly.

"Whoa!" said Apple Bloom impressed, "Hi, Scootaloo! Back already? You're amazing on that scooter. You should totally race Mario!"

"Thanks!" said Scootaloo and then noticed their clubhouse, "Wow, Apple Bloom! You did all of this?" Apple Bloom apparently was more skilled in carpentry than she had shown back at that sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage. The clubhouse looked like it was brand new.

"Yep!" said Apple Bloom, "I fixed the broken shutters, sanded off the splinters, rebuilt the roof, painted..."

"That's so cool," said Scootaloo, "What's Sweetie Belle up to?" Apparently, the little marshmallow filly wasn't really much help with construction and had just gone off on her own. She was currently just using her tail to sweep a lone picnic table and the surrounding area.

[Sweetie Belle]

 _We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders..._ She just continued to hum the rest to herself for a bit.  
 _...Never stop the journey..._ She hummed some more.

"There you are, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom as she and Scootaloo came out of some bushes nearby, "I told you we could find her by following her totally awesome voice."

"What's that sweet tune you're singing?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, I was just working on our new Cutie Mark Crusader's theme song," Sweetie Belle replied.

"Cool!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said together.

"Teach us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I've only come up with one part," said Sweetie Belle, "but okay!" The three fillies were soon settled into their new clubhouse as Sweetie Belle began teaching them the lyrics to their theme song. Applejack had just arrived to check up on them with Mario right behind her. The orange pony had wasted no time asking for his help with the farm chores when she saw him collecting materials for Apple Bloom.

[Sweetie Belle]

 _They all say you will get your mark  
When the time is really right_

[Apple Bloom]

 _And you know just what you're supposed to do_

[Scootaloo] (loud and off key) Making Applejack and Mario flinch.

 _And your talent comes to light_

"Well, uh...I'll be, Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Applejack from outside the clubhouse window, "You've done a fine job with this place."

"Guess Apple Bloom has some skills in carpentry," said Mario, "I'm eager to see what else she could build." Applejack smiled in agreement.

"So, what's next?" Applejack asked the three fillies.

"Well, now that we have a real life clubhouse..." Apple Bloom began.

"...and a map of Ponyville..." Scootaloo added, showing her the map she had drawn earlier.

"...And a Cutie Mark Crusader theme song..." said Sweetie Belle.

"Theme song?" said Applejack surprised.

"Didn't know you could come up with songs, Sweetie Belle," said Mario impressed.

"Well...it's no big deal..." said Sweetie Belle, blushing at the attention Mario was giving her, "I...well...could come up with a theme song for you?"

"Really?" said Mario, clearly interested with what she could come up with.

"Later Sweetie Belle," said Scootaloo, "This isn't "impress your boyfriend" time, it's "Cutie Mark Crusading" time." Sweetie Belle glared as Applejack shot a skeptical look towards Mario.

"Boyfriend?" Applejack said to Mario in a deadpan tone.

"We're just good friends is all," said Mario, "and she knows that. But like with Pinkie, I can't control the fact Sweetie Belle likes me." Applejack chuckled to herself.

"Anyways," said Apple Bloom, "We're gonna go out in the world and discover our talents."

"A new adventure!" Scootaloo said boldly.

"And earn our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle added excitedly.

"We'll leave no stone unturned!" Apple Bloom declared.

"No mountain unclimbed!" Scootaloo added in the same tone.

"No meal uncooked!" said Sweetie Belle with determination.

"No sock unworn!" Apple Bloom added.

"Well, okay then!" said Applejack, leaning back from all the declaration and determination, "Sounds like you have a plan. I gotta, uhh...leave no apple unpicked! See y'all later. Come on, Mario!"

"Ponies wear socks?" Mario remarked innocently as he followed Applejack downstairs. Applejack glared as Mario chuckled to himself before they headed back towards the Apple orchard.

"Are we ready to get our cutie marks, ponies?" Scootaloo asked as Applejack and Mario disappeared.

"Ready!" said the three fillies together. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were ready for action.

The first attempt involved them trying to be pig feeders. They worked together to load up the slop for the pigs to eat. Then Sweetie Belle rang the dinner bell. Just as they had opened the sliding barn door, the three fillies were overrun by dirty, muddy pigs. Sweetie Belle hadn't even gotten back on her hooves before a lone pig began to lick her cheek. Once they checked their flanks, which were still blank, they crossed Sweet Apple Acres off the map, and moved on to something else.

The second attempt brought them to Sugarcube Corner. Gathered around a large mixing bowl that was used for taffy making. They dumped package after package of baking ingredients into it. It should be noticed that the packaging paper hadn't been removed either when they turned the mixer on. Things seems alright at first, but then the large beater caught Scootaloo's tail. The young filly tried to pull her tail out. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tried to give her a hoof but all three were sucked into the mixer and were now being mixed into the rainbow colored concoction. Fortunately, they weren't hurt, but they walked out of Sugarcube Corner stuck together, sticky fur, manes, and tails, and covered in torn up scrapes of packaging. They checked their flanks again. Once again, still blank. They cross off Sugarcube Corner and moved on to the next idea.

Their next task was setting up their own beauty parlor in the main area of the Carousel Boutique. Apple Bloom rang a bell to attract customers. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were busy helping their first customer relax as they tried to create their own mane dying mixture. The poor pony, whose name was Vera, left crying like a baby with a multicolored afro on her head. Yet all the three fillies cared about was checking their flanks again, which were still empty, and moved on to something else.

Next came something a bit more subtle as they sat somewhere outside of town. They set up a special two sided stand. One side had some buttons with shapes on it. The other side had a collections of cards. Apple Bloom was on the side with the button selection panel while Sweetie Belle had a deck of cards. Sweetie Belle picked a card with a heart. Apple bloom thought for a moment before guessing a yellow circle. Sweetie Belle shook her head to tell Apple Bloom she was incorrect. Next card had a blue star on it. Apple Bloom made another selection and both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shook their heads. The next card had a green clover. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both gasped as Apple Bloom was sweating hard, trying to figure out what the card could be. She ended up hitting all six buttons at once. The result was a collection of cards shooting out and smacking both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo on the face. The two fillies glared at Apple Bloom, who was already checking her flank. Still blank and the same was said for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They crossed out the outskirts/park and move on.

Their next endeavor involved them doing some high mountain climbing through some snowy weather. Tied together with a rope, Apple Bloom took the lead and reached the top of the mountain peak first. Scootaloo was next as she wobbled up to the peak. The two worked together to pull Sweetie Belle to the top. Just as the young unicorn got to the top, she knocked the others off the tip, causing them all to the tumble down the mountain. This would have been fatal...if the mountain they were climbing on wasn't only a few feet tall and sitting on a giant tree stump that was even taller than the "mountain" itself. The snow storm was just a single snow cloud. With their flanks still blank, they crossed out mountain climbing.

Next, they tried doing some deep sea swimming. Or deep lake diving to be more precise. With some flippers and snorkel masks equipped, the three fillies began to swim about casually. But then they were forced to swim away at high speed when a giant squid started swimming after them.

Wait...a squid...in a lake? Don't ask...

With that idea crossed out, the three fillies finally made their way towards the library. Twilight and Miss Cheerilee were making their way inside. Twilight was the first to enter the library when she gasped.

"I had nothing to do with this," said Spike as he crossed his arms indignantly.

"What is going on here?" Twilight asked as she saw the three fillies in a large pile of books.

"Hmm...Well, we sure aren't gettin' our cutie marks for bein' librarians," said Apple Bloom as she closed another book.

"Huh. I should think not," said Spike, earning a few glares, "What?"

"Moo-moot mmmmphing!" said a muffled voice from under the books.

"Wait...where's Mario?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Mmmmwn...mmmmere!" the muffled voice said again. Scootaloo began to dig through the books a bit and Mario popped his head out of the pile.

"Never expected you to get involved, Mario," Miss Cheerilee teased as Twilight smirked.

"No, I just _love_ being buried in my studies," said Mario sarcastically as the two adult ponies giggled to each other, "I was trying to show them where to put some books away when they tried to carry stacks that were too tall and too heavy and I was buried alive." Twilight just shook her head.

"Girls," Twilight addressed the three fillies, "I think you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of trying to do things you are not familiar with, why not try doing things in areas that you already like?"

"And I have the perfect place to start," said Cheerilee as she placed a poster on the floor for the three fillies to look at.

" "Showcase your talents..."," Apple Bloom read aloud.

" "...for all to see"," Scootaloo continued.

" "Perform in the Ponyville School Talent Show"," Sweetie Belle finished.

"There'll be all sorts of awards," said Cheerilee, "Best dramatic performance, best magic act, best comedy act...Surely you can find _your_ talent."

"This _would_ be the perfect place to discover our talents," said Apple Bloom, "Jugglin'!"

"Acting!" Scootaloo suggested.

"Magic tricks!" added Sweetie Belle.

"Square dancin'!" added Apple Bloom.

"Tightrope walking!" added Scootaloo.

"Tiger taming!" said Sweetie Belle. As the three fillies said their outrageous suggestions, Mario just felt a sense of headache coming on as he slowly sank back under the books.

"My little ponies," said Twilight, "You're missing the point. Think about the things you already enjoy doing. Think about what you're already good at."

"Sure! We can do that," said Scootaloo.

"Yeah! Sure we can," Sweetie Belle added.

"Well, whatever we do," said Apple Bloom, "we'll so it as..."

"...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" they all shouted at once and then made their way out of the library. Mario was worried as he poked out of the books again.

"Why do I get this feeling that you're lesson went through one ear and out the other?" Mario asked.

"How about you quit goofing around and get those books put way?" Twilight said and Mario snorted.

"Did you even hear me?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening," said Twilight bluntly.

"Did you say something?" Cheerilee added in the same tone. Mario growled angrily before he used his magic to throw all the books back into their proper place. Each books made a loud thud as they were placed roughly back on the shelves in rapid session before Mario walked away grumbling to himself. Twilight and Cheerilee just looked unamused at his attitude until he left, then they snickered quietly to each other.

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy collecting materials. Their first stop was Rarity's boutique where Sweetie Belle had collected various fabrics for their costumes. And judging by the fact Rarity came storming out was an obvious clue she didn't ask Rarity about it first.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said angrily as Scootaloo took off pulling the young unicorn and Apple Bloom in a wagon with her scooter, "I told you not to touch my things! Come back with my supplies!"

"We're just borrowing them for the talent show," said Sweetie Belle as they moved away from the boutique, "Don't worry Sis, I promise we'll bring them back." Their next stop was a local fan store where Scootaloo came out holding a fan.

"Thanks, Mr. Breezy," said Scootaloo, "We'll return the fan to you real soon."

"What do we need this fan for?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Trust me on this one," said Sweetie Belle before they went on their way again. Once they had collected their supplies. Scootaloo pulled over to check off their items.

"Okay, so that's six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four paint brushes," said Scootaloo, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "Instructions on how to use six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four paint brushes." All that earned was a death glare from both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as the latter hopped back on her scooter and took off, startling her two passengers in the wagon. Their final stop was the library where Twilight and Spike were standing outside as Twilight gave them a book.

" "Ghosts, Goblins, and Ghoulish Figures"?" said Twilight as she handed them the book, "Good heavens, girls. What do you need a book like this for?"

"You'll see," Scootaloo answered simply, "Thanks, Twilight. We'll give it back as soon as we're done with it." Twilight and Spike watched them take off with concerned looks on their faces.

"What do you think they're up to?" Twilight asked Spike.

"I have no idea," Spike answered, "and I don't know if I should be excited or scared to find out."

Scootaloo continued to pick up her speed when she noticed that she needed to stop as some larger wagons were passing by. She had searched for a launch ramp, but couldn't find anything that would let her jump over the wagons with her friends riding the attached wagon. As she waited impatiently, Mario chuckled at the annoyed faces the young Pegasus was making. He was waiting for his own small train of freight cars loaded with dry items and vegetables from the market for Applejack and the rest of the Apple family.

"The clubhouse isn't going anywhere," said Mario, "What's the rush?"

"We've got to work on our idea for the talent show," said Scootaloo, "and these wagons take so long to move."

"They are heavier than you think," said Mario, "besides, I'm gonna be sprinting so a little rest up is a nice welcome."

"Bet I could go faster than you," said Scootaloo, "You _are_ the _second_ fastest pony in Equestria." Mario snorted.

 _Where we're you when I made that ground sonic rainboom? I'll show you!_

"It's a race," said Mario. They waited for the final wagon to just get out their way before Mario said.

"Alright, ready, set...hey Rainbow Dash is giving autographs!" Mario called out excitedly.

"Where?" Scootaloo squealed until she realized that Mario had taken off. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sighed.

"She walked into that one," Sweetie Belle remarked as Scootaloo scowled to herself.

"You can say that...AHH!" Apple Bloom was startled as Scootaloo's take off was so fast they nearly lost some of their items in the wagon. Luckily, the two fillies were able to hold onto them as Scootaloo was pushing herself to top speed. Scootaloo tried hard to catch up but Mario was too fast. He gave her a triumphant TOOT-TOOT as he increased his lead, leaving the poor Pegasus far behind. Poor Scootaloo was out of breath by the time she reached the clubhouse. She just rolled off her scooter onto the grass nearby and panted heavily when Mario towered over her.

"Second fastest huh?" he remarked as Scootaloo glared.

"You were amazing," said Sweetie Belle to Mario.

"Hey!" Scootaloo protested bitterly as she sat up.

"It's alright Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "I'm glad I have at least one fan. Anyways, I better get these goods to Applejack so I'll see you later." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle waved goodbye as Mario disappeared. Then the three fillies went inside their clubhouse to get back to work.

"I'm glad we're doin' this as a team," Apple Bloom remarked as they set the materials inside the clubhouse.

"Me too," said Sweetie Belle as she lay the tall fabric rollers against the corner of the clubhouse, "Um...so what are we doing again?"

"A super awesome dramatic song for the talent show, of course," Scootaloo answered.

"Right!" Sweetie Belle nodded, "With super-cool scenery. And amazing costumes!"

"This is gonna be _soo_ amazing!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Sweetie Belle, I think you should be the singer," Apple Bloom suggested.

"What?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "No way I'm singing in front of a crowd. Twilight said do something we like to do, and I'd like to be like my big sister, and she's a designer."

"Fine then," said Scootaloo, "You can do the costumes and the scenery."

"And Scootaloo, you're great in maneuvers on your scooter," said Apple Bloom, "So you should do all the choreography. Y'know all those dance moves." Scootaloo nodded but then her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Nah, I'd rather sing a wicked rock ballad," Scootaloo answered, "Why don't you come up with a dance routine, Apple Bloom?"

"Hmm...I'm not much of a dancer... _but_ I do like kung-fu," said Apple Bloom, "That's kinda like dancin'. Hi-ya! Hah! Hah! Yeah!" Apple Bloom demonstrated a few moves to prove her point.

"Then it's settled!" said Sweetie Belle as she stood on her hind legs, "Let's get started!" Within a few minutes, they began to get to work. Apple Bloom had borrowed a music player and was trying to come up with some dancing moves. She soon found out that simple kung fu moves wouldn't exactly go well with music. She then attempted to try a simple spin.

"One...two...three...Oh! Oh!" Apple Bloom wobbled as she lost her balance and landed right on Scootaloo's tail. The young Pegasus was sitting nearby trying to compose some music lyrics with a sheet of paper and a miniature piano. (No, not the one that boy from _Peanuts_ had.)

"Ow, Apple Bloom!" said Scootaloo annoyed, "What are you doing?" Scootaloo then helped Apple Bloom back to her feet.

"Oh, I feel like I have four left feet," said Apple Bloom sadly, "I can't even spin right."

"Don't be silly," said Scootaloo, "You just gotta keep your head forward until the very last minute, like this..." Scootaloo then demonstrated a spin for Apple Bloom, "...See? Easy-peasy. You just gotta practice a bunch, that's all."

"Wow! That does look easy," said Apple Bloom, "Thanks. Okay. Let's try this again." Apple Bloom then tried to do a spin herself, but she was soon overwhelmed.

"Oh! Ouch! Ow," said Apple Bloom as she crashed somewhere in the distance, "I'm okay."

"Keep practicing!" Scootaloo called out.

"Will do," Apple Bloom replied as she continued to dance. Scootaloo was trying hard to figure out both the lyrics and music for their performance.

"We fight the fight, walk the walk," said Scootaloo as she tapped the piano keys in a discordant manner, "eat the...uh...food like a celery stalk? Ugh! I'll never come up with anything! Never, never, never!" Scootaloo banged her head on the piano keys as she finished her statement in frustration. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was working on a costume using a miniature sewing machine. She seemed to be managing herself alright, until the roller of fabric began rolling down a nearby slope.

"Come back! Come back!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she chased after the roller but the roller ended up getting away from her.

"Ugh, dumb fabric," Sweetie Belle muttered until she saw the young Pegasus nearby looking rather frustrated, "Hey, Scoot! How's the song going?"

"Pbbbt," Scootaloo answered with a raspberry.

"Pbbbt?" Sweetie Belle repeated, "Oh my! Sounds serious."

"I'm just no good at lyrics," said Scootaloo sadly, "Coming up with words is like..." There was a brief pause. "...really hard."

"Oh it can't be that bad," said Sweetie Belle as she read what Scootaloo had so far, " "With our cutie marks, we rock Equestria. We use our stomachs to...digestia"? Umm...Well...These are...um...good, but...How about after, "We fight the fight..." Sweetie Belle sang the next part.

 _There is nothing that we hear  
We'll have to figure out what we'll do next  
'Til our cutie marks are here_

"Wow! That's so awesome!" said Scootaloo, "Did you come up with that just now?"

"Yeah...kind of," said Sweetie Belle modestly.

"Thanks, I'm totally using that," said Scootaloo as she wrote down what Sweetie Belle sang on her sheet of paper.

"Oh no!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed when she saw the end of the fabric had rolled into a small pond. Sweetie Belle wasted no time cutting up the drenched end and hung it along a laundry line to dry as she continued to make her first costume. She lifted it up once she had finished sewing the main pieces to it.

"One, two, three, four, _five_?" Sweetie Belle moaned and sighed at her mistake as Apple Bloom twirled by and landed on her back.

"Ouch!" said Apple Bloom as she sat up.

"How's the spin coming along?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I think I gotta just stick to punches and kicks," said Apple Bloom and then noticed the five legged costume, "You know, ponies only have _four_ legs." Sweetie Belle moaned in frustration.

"I'll never be a designer like my sister, Rarity," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Hey it's no big deal," said Apple Bloom, "Why don't you use the dress form?" Apple Bloom pointed to a nearby mannequin they had borrowed, "It'll help you with your patterns and help you put all the pieces in the right places."

"Oh, is that what that's for?" said Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom then noticed that all the paints and colors for their set were all in the colors of browns and blacks.

"Uh...maybe you should also clean your paintbrush between each color," Apple Bloom suggested as well.

"Oh, I was wondering why all the colors looked like mud," said Sweetie Belle.

"You're not using power tools are you?" Apple Bloom asked her. Sweetie Belle's silence could have implied she was considering it, but thankfully she didn't.

A couple of days later, Applejack and Mario were making their way towards the clubhouse to check on the girls.

"The talent show is just around the corner," Applejack told Mario, "I wonder how the fillies are doin'."

"Me too," said Mario with some dread in his tone. He had told Applejack...not _what_ they were doing to get cutie marks...but rather the fact the three fillies seemed to be overlooking what they were already good at in their pursuit of trying other talents they had no knowledge or skills in.

"It don't hurt to try new things Mario," said Applejack, "I'll show you." They quietly peeked through the window to see what was up when they both cringed.

"Oh! Sorry Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom.

"That's okay," said Scootaloo, "Ugh!"

"Oops! Sorry, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, my bad, Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo replied, "Let's sing the chorus again!" Applejack and Mario had seen enough and walked away with frazzled looks on their faces.

"Good to try new things huh?" Mario asked, feeling too stunned to be sarcastic about it.

"Well, gosh," said Applejack, "Sure wasn't expectin' that."

"I think that sounded pretty good," said Apple Bloom. Both ponies could hear the three fillies from outside.

"Me too," said Sweetie Belle, "you think we're ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," said Scootaloo. Applejack and Mario cringed. Mario then motioned for Applejack that they should get out here before they were forced to tell them the truth about their performance.

"Hey! Did you see us practicing?" Scootaloo asked as they all rushed outside before either pony could disappear.

"Uh...Yeah," Applejack answered simply.

"We...saw..." Mario added, neither pony turning around.

"Well? How'd we do? How we'd do?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly.

 _That was so terrible that all the three of you are gonna do is humiliate yourselves on a public stage! What were you thinking coming up with something like this? You completely missed the point of Twilight's lesson!_

At least that is what went through Mario's mind and was sure Applejack would agree. But all either could say was:

"Uh..."

"Speechless!" Scootaloo said excitedly, "See, girls? I told you that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna leave them speechless."

"Yay!" the three fillies cheered as they dashed away, leaving a distraught Applejack and Mario behind.

" "Speechless" is right," Applejack muttered.

"Those three are setting themselves up for a big fall," Mario added, "Should we..."

"I doubt they would listen if we told them, sugarcube," said Applejack, "Sometimes the best lessons in life are the hard ones." Mario just hummed and started walking away.

"Where in tarnation do you think you're going?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Better stock up on tissues," said Mario, "I know Rarity isn't the only one who goes through multiple boxes when she cries." Applejack just rolled her eyes as Mario headed back into town.

Soon, the day of the talent show had arrived and lots of ponies had arrived just outside the Schoolhouse grounds to watch the show. At the moment, Snips and Snails were both doing a magic act routine.

"And on the count of three," Snips explained as he lowered the hat over a rabbit, "this rabbit will disappear, and something tasty will reappear in its place. A one, a two, and a three!" Snips lifted the hat. The rabbit had disappeared, but there wasn't anything underneath the hat.

"Hey! Where are they?" Snips wondered, "Snails, where are the...carrots. SNAILS!" Snails had apparently put the carrots in his mouth and was munching on them dumbly before Snips took after him.

"Uh, how about a round of applause for the S&S magic act," said Cheerilee as some applause was made in the crowd, "Now for our next act, we have Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie reciting their favorite poem...on roller skates!"

Backstage, the three fillies were dressed and ready to go as they wore some black cloaks over their costumes and sat on a large crate waiting for their turn as Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie went skating by them.

"Break a leg!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock, "What a thing to say!"

"No, no, no," Sweetie Belle explained, "You see, in the theater, it's considered bad luck to say "good luck". So you say "break a leg" instead."

"My little ponies!" said Twilight as she appeared next to them with Mario along side of her, "how are you doing?"

"Nervous..." said the three fillies at once.

"Don't worry," said Twilight cheerfully, "You're gonna be amazing. Remember, just stick to what you know best. I can't wait to hear you sing, Sweetie Belle."

"Why does everypony always think _I'm_ gonna sing?" Sweetie Belle whined.

"Because you _actually have_ a singing voice," Mario muttered before Twilight jabbed him hard in the side.

"Actually, Twilight Sparkle," said Scootaloo as she stood up on the crate, " _I'm_ the main singer tonight." Twilight blinked.

"Oh?" said Twilight stunned.

"And I'm the main dancer," said Apple Bloom, "Hi-ya!" Apple Bloom did a kung fu chop.

"Oh?" Twilight repeated.

"And I'm in charge of..." said Sweetie Belle.

"Costumes?" Twilight guessed wearily.

"And sets and props," finished Sweetie Belle, "How'd you know?" Mario gave her a look, reminding her what he had said earlier. Twilight just glanced at him first before looking back at the three fillies.

"Really, girls?" said Twilight in disbelief and uncertainty, "Are you sure..."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, you're up on next," said Cheerilee as she walked by, "Break a leg!"

"Break a leg-"

"Ugh!" said Apple Bloom annoyed at Twilight as the three fillies zipped away as they tossed their black cloaks behind them.

"Uh...good luck!" Twilight called out but was worried. She then saw Mario still looking at her.

"I hope you're not expecting me to admit you were right," Twilight remarked as Mario sulked.

"Would've been nice," Mario remarked under his breath. It didn't take them long before Sweetie Belle had their props set up and the entire stage went dark. Soon three lights were shinning on the three fillies heads. They had spiked their manes and put on make up and reggae style outfits to make them look like punk rockers. Their background music resembled a fusion of both late 1980s rock n roll and pop music.

[Scootaloo]

 _Look, here, are three little ponies,  
Ready to sing for this crowd,  
Listen up, 'cause here's our story  
I'm gonna sing it_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders-literally yelling]

 _Very loud!_

The lights shined, showing some very amateurish backdrops and scenery. The ponies in the audience just stared at them with their faces hanging out. Poor Applejack tips her hat forward and ducks her head, feeling embarassed for both herself and the three fillies.

[Scootaloo]

 _When you're a younger pony  
And your flank is very bare  
Feels like the sun will never come  
When your cutie mark's not there_

 _So the three of us will fight the fight  
There is nothing that we fear  
We'll figure out what we'll do next_

As she sang, Sweetie Belle single handedly tried to pull up various types of props from a sun to some hanging spiders. Apple Bloom just continued to stand in place, using kung fu kicks and chops to dance.

[Cutie Mark Crusaders]

 _'Til our cutie marks are here!_

 _We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks_

Things began to go wrong at this point. For starters, as Scootaloo sang, the fog machine went on the fritz, spreading the smoke around Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom found she couldn't see and bumped into Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom then made a chop, causing her hind leg to get stuck in the scenery. The yellow filly smiled sheepishly before she tried to get her leg out of the hole she had made.

[Scootaloo]

 _They all say that you'll get your mark  
When the time is really right  
And you know just what you're supposed to do  
And your talent come to light_

 _But it's not as easy as it sounds  
And that waiting's hard to do  
So we test our talents everywhere_

Sweetie Belle was supposed to cover a hanging spotlight with a blue visor to make the light beam turn blue. But her visor was too small for it to cover the entire light. So Scootaloo had to move for only her face to be bathed in the blue spotlight.

[Cutie Mark Crusaders]

 _Until our face is blue_

Things went from bad to worse as one of the dropped props from above hit the giant fan they had borrowed, blowing the three fillies off the stage while they were singing. Some of the props began to teeter about as they continued to sing. Sweetie Belle rushed to try and prevent one prop from falling, but soon the others were wobbling about as well.

 _We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks_

 _We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks! _

As they finished their song, all the back props fell into the three fillies, smashing into pieces on top of them. The crowds were silent for another second...before they burst out laughing at them. The three fillies popped out of the mess and saw everyone laughing. Their laughter didn't make them feel good at all. It wasn't much longer before the broken props and other items were cleared from the stage. The three fillies were feeling glum and embarrassed.

"Wow," said Scootaloo, "That did _not_ go as well as I expected."

"I can't believe they're laughin' at us," said Apple Bloom.

"Was it that bad?" Sweetie Belle asked out of the blue when Miss Cheerilee arrived.

"Back on stage, girls," said Cheerilee, "It's time for the awards."

"Back on stage? No," Sweetie Belle protested.

"They'll just laugh some more," Apple Bloom added sadly.

"Yeah, what's the point?" Scootaloo replied.

"Now girls, let's be good sports," said Cheerilee, "you made a great effort. You should be proud. Now come on!" The three girls just exchanged worried glances with each other before sneaking into the stage behind the other ponies who had participated in the talent show.

"Let's hear it for all our talented fillies and colts," said Cheerilee as the ponies all stomped their hooves to make it sound like they were applauding.

"Our first award goes to...Snips and Snails for best magic act," Cheerilee announced at the two unicorn colts made their way to the stage.

"Hey! Mine's at least shinier!" said Snips smugly.

"Well, mine's bigger," said Snails as they walked away.

"Oh yeah, well...Well, mine is, um...heavier," Snips shouted back. Spike and Cheerilee just roll their eyes at them before moving on.

"The next award goes to...Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie for best dramatic performance," Cheerilee announced. The two fillies smiled excitedly as they went to claim their medals. The three fillies quivered nervously as they waited for the next announcement.

"And finally, the last award of the night goes to..." Cheerilee announced. The three fillies continued to quiver nervously. Even Applejack was looking very nervous, unsure of what to do if the three fillies were left with no award despite their performance.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Cheerilee as she rose off her fore-hooves.

"What?" said the three fillies in complete shock.

"For best comedy act," said Cheerilee as they gave them their three medals. The ponies cheered for them as the three fillies smiled. They still couldn't believe that they had actually won an award.

"Can you believe it?" said Apple Bloom once they were backstage, "We won!"

"I knew our act was awesome," Scootaloo replied.

"You know what would be the best?" said Sweetie Belle, "If we won _and_ we got our cutie marks." The three fillies smiled as they tore off their costumes and checked their flanks. They were still blank and they let out a long moan.

"Congratulations, ponies!" said Twilight happily as she and Mario stood before them, "Job well done."

"Thanks," the three ponies said rather sadly.

"Hey, you don't sound too excited," said Twilight concerned.

"We worked really hard and won a prize, but we still don't have our cutie marks," said Scootaloo with a sigh.

"Which is the prize we _really_ wanted," said Sweetie Belle in a dreary tone.

"Oh, girls..." said Twilight and Mario together.

"But we think we know why," said Apple Bloom.

"Yes. We know why," said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh? Tell me," said Twilight, "I'd love to make a special report to the princess." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe we were trying too hard," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yes? _And?_ " said Twilight, hoping to hear more.

"And _instead of forcing ourselves to do something that is not meant for us..._ ," Scootaloo added.

"Yes? Yes?" said Twilight growing more excited.

" _We each should be embracing our true talent!_ " Apple Bloom finished.

"And that is...?" Twilight asked them with a smirk on their faces. Mario was eager to hear their answer.

"Comedy!" the three fillies said aloud.

PLOP!

Mario collapsed to the floor on his stomach. He knew these three fillies were very, very smart. He had seen their genius and true talents first hand, but the fact they couldn't figure this lesson out was just too much for him to accept as he literally knocked himself out from the cluelessness. Twilight just looked stunned...at the fillies. Not even noticing that Mario was passed out. Sweetie Belle saw that Mario was knocked out.

"Oh, my prince has passed out!" said Sweetie Belle, "I must revive him." She puckered her lips to give him a kiss when Apple Bloom shoved her out of the way.

"Just use the revival mushroom," Apple Bloom remarked in annoyance as Sweetie Belle pouted. No pony even asked how Apple Bloom had gotten the green and white spotted mushroom.

"Apple Bloom! You did it!" said Applejack excitedly as Rarity and Rainbow were standing next to her.

"Did you see our award?" the three fillies asked excitedly, "weren't we funny?" They took off to speak to the three ponies, leaving a stunned Twilight behind. Apple Bloom had even forgotten to give Mario the revival mushroom, dropping it in front of him. Twilight just blinked a few times before smirking at the three.

"One day..." Twilight giggled, "one day..." She then noticed Mario was passed out. She couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed the mushroom and fed it to him.

(extra life fanfare)

Mario groaned as he rose to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Bad day?" she asked innocently as Mario groaned.

"They may be my friends," said Mario, "But they really give me a headache sometimes..." Twilight just smiled.

"They'll learn," said Twilight, "Come on. Let's get a dessert together at Sugercube Corner, my treat." Mario smiled. Twilight had never offered to treat him to anything before. Plus it was just him and the beautiful purple pony.

 _Well, mom always said the best way to have that first date is a simple beverage or sweet pastry,_ Mario thought to himself as he followed Twilight.

He could only hope this would the start of many more "dates" in the future...

 **Mario's reactions in this episode are heavily on my first impression of this episode. But even those who see this episode again and again know their cluelessness is more than just about getting their cutie marks.**

 **Plus could this be the start of something between Mario and Twilight? We will see...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	20. A Dog and Pony Show

A Dog and Pony Show

 _Pony's Log Number 119: Sometimes even the most prissy and fussy of ponies can manage themselves when trapped in the...heh...dog house..._

One day, Mario was working with Rarity on a new outfit. While most of the sewing and designing had been done, the most delicate part of the process involved the proper placing of various gems onto the outfit. Rarity was grabbing a blue gem with her magic as she carefully set it into its proper place.

"Perfect!" said Rarity as Mario released a breath he was holding. They then heard the doorbell ring. Mario and Rarity closed the curtain to the outfit before walking over to greet who it was, but Mario was then frozen in place as Rarity moved forward with her eyes closed.

"Coming!" said Rarity, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique." Rarity then realized Mario hadn't said the rest of the greeting and opened her eyes and instantly found out why with a gasp. There before her was one of the most popular and well known ponies in the music industry.

"Sapphire Shores! The pony of Pop!" Rarity and Mario exclaimed together as Mario nervously wobbled next to Rarity.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rarity," said Sapphire Shores, "same to you, Mister Mario." Mario and Rarity were overwhelmed.

"You...yah...Y-y-you know my name?" Rarity stuttered.

"Both of our names!" Mario exclaimed, his voice squeaking from the excitement.

"Well, of course I do, darlings," Sapphire Shores replied, "I make it a point to know all of the up-and-coming designers and _Clothes Horse_ magazine raved about _you two_." The pop star continued to browse about as Rarity and Mario were left star-struck.

"Oh my stars, If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up," Rarity whispered to Mario.

"I already pricked myself with a thread needle _twice_ ," Mario whispered back excitedly, " _This is real_!" They exchanged a chuckle with each other before recomposing themselves.

"How may we help you Miss Shores?" Rarity asked.

"Oh please, call me Sapphire," the pop star replied. Rarity and Mario giggled to themselves.

"How may we help you, Sapphire?" Rarity asked again.

"Well, as I'm sure you know," Sapphire Shores explained, "I'll be touring all of Equestria with my latest concert, _Sapphire Shores Ziegfilly Follies_ , so I need to look _seeensational! Ow!_ " Rarity and Mario were taken aback a bit from her small sample of her powerful singing voice, but were able to recompose themselves right away.

"We have just what you need," said Rarity as she gestured Mario to stand near the curtain where their most recent project was residing, "Sapphire Shores, prepare yourself for the piece de resistance de la haute couture. We used every last diamond I found on this one garment." Rarity opened the curtain to reveal the garment. Sapphire Shore's eyes widen in amazement as what appeared to be a glittery and sparkly white suit covered in two types of red and blue gems.

"And it is spectacular!" said Sapphire Shores with a gasp, "I'll take it."

"Really?" said Rarity in surprise.

"Oh yes, and five more," Sapphire Shores replied, "each one done up in a different gem."

"Beg pardon?" Rarity asked stunned.

"Wuh?" Mario added.

"Costume changes," Sapphire Shores responded. Rarity then looked into her gem chest, which was completely empty. Mario just looked dumbfounded.

"Ah-hoo-bah-daba-doo-bah-doo-bah-daba-doo..." Mario mumbled with wide eyes as Rarity fainted with her four legs in the air, toothy grin, eye's twitching, and stars swirling around her head.

"Yes, I do have that effect on ponies," Sapphire Shores chuckled before making her exit. Mario and Rarity were still too stunned to bid her farewell.

(theme song)

Once Mario and Rarity had recovered, they got themselves ready for a gem hunt. As part of Mario's internship, Rarity taught him her gem seeking spell beforehand so the colt was more than ready to go for his first ever gem hunt. As timing would have it, Spike happened to arrive as well and was more than willing to provide additional assistance...for obvious reasons. He had a red wagon behind him as they reached a clearing where Rarity was already trying to detect some nearby gems. He was still amazed by the fact the two ponies got to meet Sapphire Shores face to face.

"Oh my gosh!" Spike exclaimed from behind the two ponies as he continued to pull his wagon forward, "Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! She is awesome! I mean, she's gorgeous and talented and-" Rarity shot him a glare, making Spike give a nervous chuckle.

"-heh...and not even half the pony you are," Spike continued sheepishly, "I mean, you're ten times more gorgeous and talented and-"

"Oh brother," said Mario quietly, slightly annoyed at Spike kissing up to Rarity.

"Be nice, Mario," Rarity whispered, "Like you don't do the same with Twilight." Mario blushed.

"Not out loud...or in front of her," said Mario before muttering, "She always ignored me when I tried to do that in the past..." Rarity got back to Spike.

"Spike, a lady is never jealous," she told the dragon.

"Then why'd you glare at him?" Mario teased only to get a glare from the marshmallow pony herself.

"Eh, of course not," said Spike, still thinking he had annoyed Rarity, "But were you totally flipping out or what?!"

"Ladies do not "flip out", Spike," said Rarity simply.

"Neither do gentlecolts," Mario added in the same tone.

"You made yourself look dumb in front of her, didn't you?" Spike teased to Mario, who growled at him annoying as Rarity chuckled.

"Mario was quite professional, as was I," Rarity replied, "However, I was quite in awe. Oh I need to find more jewels than ever before to decorate her costumes."

"Good thing you taught me your gem finding spell," said Mario as he used his magic to pull out a pair of hoof shoes that resembled claws from his saddle bag.

"What are those?" Rarity asked as she continued to scan for gems as Mario clipped the "claws" onto his fore-hooves.

"You know that I'm a colt of multitasking," said Mario as he made his horn glow, "I was able to mod the spell so I can detect the gems without lowering my head. When I'm above some..." Suddenly his horn made a chime. "...like this. I can just dive in and get them."

"Dive in?" Rarity asked puzzled as Mario then jumped high into the air and literally dived underground, creating a very small hole above the ground. Then the hole began to spit out various gems of all shapes and colors before Mario popped out of the hole, sealing where he was digging below him.

"Woah!" said Spike impressed as Mario used his magic to gather all the gems, created a single freight car and deposited them into it. Rarity was rather impressed until she began to sense something below.

"Oh aha!" Rarity exclaimed, thanks to her magic she could "see" the gems below her horn.

"Did you find some?" Spike asked eagerly.

"Yes, Spike!" said Rarity, "Right there!"

"Did you..."

"I got these Mario," said Spike, interrupting the colt before he began to dig with his claws. It wasn't long before there was nice cluster of various gems before the dragon. Spike began to drool as he eyed them hungrily.

"Oooooo!" said Spike, "You look so delicious..."

"Spike!" Rarity interrupted to snap him out of his stupor, "I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but we need collect more first or Mario and I will never be able to make those outfits for Sapphire Shores."

"Hm...I will miss you, my sweets," Spike said to the gems, hugging them to his chest and dumping them inside his red wagon.

"Come along, Spike," said Rarity as she and Mario started to search again, "We have many jewels to find."

"At your service, milady," Spike said, giving a gentlemen's bow before following Rarity. They continued their little expedition together. Rarity would point to a location where she detected some gems. Spike would dig them up and deposit their findings into his red wagon. The first couple of trips to the wagon, Spike could feel his mouth water at the site of so many tasty gems.

"Spike!" Rarity called out, snapping Spike out of his little trance before he headed back to continue helping with the gem hunt. Now Spike was using his tail like a jackhammer as he continued to dig up all the gems Rarity was finding. The more gems they found, the taller the pile of gems became inside his wagon. As for Mario, he was pretty much just working solo from the two, but his efforts were even more fruitful, he had managed to dig up two freight cars worth in the time Spike had filled his wagon, which was smaller in size. The dragon could feel his mouth water at all the gems. Then he was given a light pat on his head.

"You've been very patient today, Spike," said Rarity, "and for that you get the finest reward. This is from me to you." Rarity used her magic to give Spike a large blue emerald shaped gem. Instead of gobbling it up, Spike just looked at Rarity in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Spike?" Rarity asked since Spike was staring as she subconsciously batted her eyes at him. She was unaware of the sparkling aura that the dragon was current seeing her being surrounded with.

"No," said Spike happily as he hugged the gem, "It's perfect." Mario chuckled, but he was also a little jealous. He could only hope he could make Twilight that happy someday.

"Ooo, bring the cart, Spike. You too with your freight cars, Mario," said Rarity excitedly, "there are more over here." Mario headed over right away as Spike continued to marvel at his new gem.

"For me, from Rarity," he said to himself before pulling the wagon towards the marshmallow pony. Little did any of them know that in a nearby collection of bushes that they were being watched by someone.

"Yesss, gemsss," said one named Rover, "Gemsss!"

"Where?" asked another named Fido. Rover pointed towards the wagon.

"Precious gemsss!" said Rover eagerly as he looked at Spike, "He is the gem hunter. With him we can have all the gems...and more! Let's get the dragon."

"Spike? Where are you?" Rarity called out as Spike finally caught up with the two ponies.

"Wait! Who is that?" said Rover as he watched Spike walk up to Rarity.

"You know," said Rarity, "it's terrible to keep a lady waiting."

"I can dig..."

"No Mario, let Spike do his share," said Rarity, "you've already helped me plenty so take a rest." Mario just nodded.

"Coming!" said Spike as he began to dig the spot Rarity told him with his tail.

"I think we're going to strike gold this time," said Rarity, "So to speak." Rarity and Mario laughed.

"I get it," said Mario, "I think striking diamonds would be more accurate, but whatever." Rarity just smiled as Spike surfaced with a collection of gems as tall as him.

"Jackpot!" Spike shouted excitedly.

"Oh, it's not the dragon we want," said Rover, "It's the pony!"

"The pony..." Rover, Fido, and what sounded like a third dog-creature in the bushes replied eerily. The three friends were still unaware of the danger as Rarity smiled at all the gems they had collected.

"Well, Spike, I think that's all we can do for today," said Rarity, "and these will certainly get us well on our way with Sapphire's outfits. Why don't we start headi..." Rarity was then cut off when her horn began to detect a very _strong_ gem presence nearby. Mario's horn was sparkling as well.

"Oh! What's this?" said Rarity as she followed her detection towards...the bushes and trees? "Oh...oh strange, it's in the trees..." Rarity then spotted a gold gem in the bushes. It was then Rover jumped out of the bush. The gem she had detected was a yellow diamond around the dog-creature's collar. He was also wearing a vest and was looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Oooo...Ewww!" Rarity exclaimed as she, Spike, and Mario stepped back, "Good day, gentle...uh, fellow. Uh, I am Rarity. These are my friends Mario and Spike."

"Ehe..." said Spike nervously.

"Nice to...meet you..." Mario replied slowly, standing close to Rarity to protect her.

"And you are..." Rarity asked timidly.

"A Diamond Dog," Rover said mischievously, his claws raised and ready to grab them.

"Oh really?" said Rarity, now feeling very uneasy, "Oh well, that explains your fine taste in jewelry. I mean...I-I-I know that diamonds are a girl's best friend and now I know that they're a dog's best friend too, ha ha ha..." Rarity gave a nervous cough, "...So, um...you're hunting for gems as well?"

"Yes," said Rover sinisterly, "We hunt."

"Uh...we?" Rarity asked before two other diamond dog jump up from behind them.

"We hunt for gems," said Rover, "but you are better hunter. So now we hunt...for you." There was a brief pause.

"AHH!" Rarity screamed as a another diamond dog named Spot took a swipe her, but she ducked at the last second and avoid being captured. Spike then used his tail to jackhammer Spot on the head, babbling as he did so.

"Yaaaaah!" Spot shouted as he was then tossed into the air. Another dog named Fido growls at Spike.

"Run, Rarity! Run! Aaaah! Uh!" Spike called out before Fido stomped him into the ground. Spike recovered quickly and grabbed Fido by the hind leg.

"Ooooooh!" said Fido as he lost his balance and tumbled into the ground. As he tried to regain his balance, he knocked over Spot as well.

"Yaaaaah!" Spot shouted as he fell face first as well.

"Spike! Come On! Hurry!" said Rarity, who apparently was more worried about Spike than trying to get away from the diamond dogs. Mario stayed on guard next to her.

"Gotcha!" said Rover as he surprised them both from behind.

"If you want Rarity," Mario warned, "You're going to have to get through me."

"We defeat you, we get pony," Rover said giddy.

"As if," Mario shot back.

"Mario what are you doing?" Rarity asked worried before he engaged the diamond dog. He then created a glow of his horn to transport him and Rover into a fight setting.

"Let's a-go!" said Mario.

(cue favorite RPG battle music)

Mario stood on the left while Rover stood on the right. Rarity was watching as she stood next to Mario in confusion of what just happened.

"What kind of fight is this?" Rarity asked baffled.

"Turn-style," Mario answered as he wasted no time standing on just his hind legs. Then he jumped and gave Rover a good stomp on the head and then another.

"You have some of this," Rover replied as he ducked underground. Mario stayed calm until he felt a rumble underneath his feet. Mario then jumped up as Rover surfaced.

"Gotcha! huh?" Rover said stunned when Mario wasn't there before getting another stomp onto his head. Rover groaned as he dived back underground. When he surfaced, Rover looked rather woozy as Mario gave him another double stomp.

"I have headache," Rover groaned.

"It's only gonna get worse if you don't leave Rarity alone!" Mario retorted when...

BONK!

"...momma...mia..." Mario groaned as Spot appeared behind him and used one of his large fists to clock Mario on the top of the head. Not only did that break the rules of turn fights, but Mario was out cold. Rover laughed.

(end battle)

The environment went back to the way it was with Mario now knocked out and laying stomach first on the ground.

" _Mario! No!_ " Rarity screamed.

"Now you're ours!" Rover said as he grabbed Rarity.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Rarity screamed, " _Spike!_ " The little dragon was still trying to hold into Fido's leg to keep him away from her. In fact, Mario's turn battle was just a couple of yards away from Spike.

"Haha! Nope!" said Fido as he sent Spike flying into a tree, his spike made him get stuck on a tree branch upside down.

"Sorry, scaly one," Spot said in mock apology.

"Wait! Rarity?" Spike groaned from the tree.

"Unhand me this instant, you ruffians," said Rarity as Rover carried her into a nearby hole with Fido and Spot right behind him, "Stop! Put me down, you thugs! You brutes!"

"Rarity!" Spike gasped as he saw the diamond dogs take Rarity down a hole.

"Spike!" said Rarity, trying to crawl away until she saw her hoof was coated in dirt, "Ah dirt!" Her fussiness made her lose her grip as the diamond dogs grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, _SPIIIKE_!" Rarity screamed as she disappeared into the hole once more.

"Which, what, where?" Spike stuttered as he tried to rave towards the hole to save her, but he was too late. Rarity was already gone.

" _Save me...!_ " Her voice echoed.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Spike screamed at the top of his lungs.

It didn't take long before the rest of the Mane five had been gathered up and were heading towards the location Rarity had been captured. Spike was currently sitting on Twilight's back, breathing through a paper bag.

"Spike, can you breathe now?" Twilight asked him as the dragon continued to do his breathing.

"Yes..."Spike panted, "I think so."

"Good," said Twilight, "Now tell us what you know."

"Yeah," Rainbow added, "'Cause all you said earlier was..."

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Spike rushed over to the Mane five in full panic as they were outside the town hall building.

"Aaaah! Rarity...woods...jewels...dogs...hole...taken... _Save her!_ " Spike panted.

 _Back to the present_

"Not a whole lot to go on there, sport," said Applejack as they continued to run towards the area.

"Sorry," said Spike, "Rarity, Mario, and I..."

"Mario?" said Twilight, "you never said anything about Mario being with you guys."

"Must have forgot from the panicking," said Spike, "We were in the woods looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up."

"Creepy guys?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"They called themselves the Diamond Dogs," Spike answered, "They grabbed Rarity and disappeared down a hole in the ground."

"Well, this sounds mighty easy," said Applejack, "Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Rarity." But when they arrived, they all gasped at what was before them. The entire area was loaded with dozens of holes.

"Holy moly, that's a lotta holeys," said Pinkie Pie.

"Um...excuse me, I just remembered something," said Fluttershy, "didn't Spike say Mario was with you?"

"That's right," said Twilight, "Spike, did Mario get captured to?" Spike suddenly looked rather uneasy.

"Not...exactly..." said Spike slowly.

"Spike?" Twilight asked more firmly.

"He tried to defeat their leader in a turn battle," Spike explained.

"A turn battle?" Applejack asked puzzled as all but Twilight shared the same confused looks on their faces.

"It's when Mario battles one or several enemies by having them take turns to attack each other," Spike continued, "Usually whoever is the fastest gets to attack first and then it does down the list until the slowest attacks. Since Mario is the one who initiates the battles, he gives himself an advantage of being able to dodge enemy attacks, which is actually fair since Mario has had to battle up to eight enemies at once. Anyway, Mario was winning, but they cheated and one of the other dogs knocked him out by sneaking up behind him and clocking him on the head. I was so worried about Rarity that I...left him here...I have no idea if he's okay."

"Oh Spike," said Twilight.

"I sure hope he ain't hurt, especially since he was bonked on the head," said Applejack, "or was captured too."

"There he is," said Rainbow, noticing him still laying on his stomach with his back against them. They all rushed over to him. They were surprised to see that he was wide awake but just laying on the ground quietly.

"Mario, why are you just sitting in the dirt," Rainbow asked curiously.

"Cause I'm a failure and I'm not very important to anypony," Mario answered sadly. The five ponies gave Spike a death glare. Spike just smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that Mario," said Spike, "I was just...worried about Rarity...you know how it is." The others were a little annoyed at what he said but Mario just sighed.

"Maybe, but I still failed," said Mario, "What good am I if I can't even protect my friends? I could have taken those diamond dogs, but they..."

"Cheated?" Rainbow guessed.

"Nailed it," Mario answered half-heartedly.

"Look Mario," said Twilight, "Now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. We need to work together and save Rarity and we need your help." Mario just looked up at Twilight before giving her a sigh.

"Okay," said Mario as she stood up, "But as you can see this won't be that easy. When Spike and I were fighting them off, there were only a few holes here, not a few _dozen_."

"Come on, everypony!" said Twilight, "Let's get started." Twilight then heads over to a nearby hole.

"Hello?" Twilight asked as she peeks into it. She then notices some yellow eyes glaring at her. These eyes belonged to the diamond dog Fido as he blasted some dirt into Twilight's face.

"Puh!" Twilight gasped. Pinkie then squealed as the same happened to her as she peeked into a hole. The same happened for the other ponies.

"Puh!" Spike retorted with his face now covered in dirt. Mario didn't even need to peek before he just missed getting caked in the face with dirt as well. The holes were soon being plugged up in rapid session.

"Quick! We gotta get down one before they're all filled up!" Twilight called out.

"Oh! Oh my. Oh, oh!" said Fluttershy frantically as the holes around her were being filled up. Applejack then tried to dig her way in, but as fast as she dug, she was soon overwhelmed.

"We can't muscle through it!" Applejack called out.

"We'll see about that," said Rainbow as she took high into the sky. She then went to dive straight into the hole at high speed. But then the hole was filled up instantly and Rainbow gasped as she brought herself to a stop right on top of the dirt mound.

"Whew," said Applejack, "Heavens to Betsy. Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even _touch_ mud 'less it's imported."

"Oh Rarity," Twilight groaned.

She began to imagine Rarity alone in a dark underground prison.

"Oh, woe is me!" said Rarity theatrically, "Whatever shall I do?" She then touched the side of the wall as her hoof was coated in dirt. "Ah! Dirt, dirt! Get away dirt!" Rarity began to fuss about, bumping the side of the walls, getting herself more dirty, even to the point her mane and tail uncurled and became dusty.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Ah! Filthy disgusting dirt," Rarity cried out as she leaned against the prison door, "It's stings, it burns. Help! Oh, somepony save me, _save me!_ "

The ponies then returned to reality with worried looks on their faces.

"We gotta save her," said Applejack.

"But they blocked up all the holes," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Don't mean we can't dig 'em out," said Applejack, "Come on!" While the idea sounded simple, these diamond dogs proved to be very crafty. As Pinkie started to dig, one of the diamond dogs pulled her by the tail.

"Ow!" Pinkie cried out, stopping her digging. Then another dog dumped a pile of dirt onto Fluttershy.

"Oof!" Fluttershy groaned. Spike panted as he dashed by to find a digging spot when one of the dogs, extended a leg at the last minute from a nearby dirt mound.

"Woah! Oof!" said Spike as he fell over.

"Get 'em!" said Rainbow Dash as Applejack tried to go after the three troubling Diamond Dogs, but it was like playing an unfair game of Whack-a-mole. Err...dogs. Every time Applejack tried to go after one dog, they would duck and appear from another pile or hole. While they were doing that, they continued to pull tails, dump dirt, and trip up the other ponies.

"Come on!" Rainbow said in frustration, but the dogs continued toying with the ponies and Spike until they were grunting and panting in exhaustion.

"All those scary monsters popping up everywhere," said Fluttershy, "Oh poor Rarity must be terrified."

"Ooh," said Twilight and Mario together worryingly.

They began to imagine Rarity at the mercy of those diamond dogs.

"Give me the baubles!" said Spot.

"Ah!" Rarity squeaked.

"Give me the beads!" Fido added.

"Ahh!" Rarity shouted.

"Where are the trinkets?!" Rover demanded.

"Aaaah!" Rarity screamed.

"Where is the treasure?" The three Diamond Dogs said together. Rarity then fainted.

Now back to reality.

"Poor Rarity," said Twilight, "What are we gonna do?" The other ponies and Spike weren't too sure. Mario was in deep thought.

"I think I have an idea," said Mario, "maybe we can burrow ourselves in after all. I just need to be out of range of those doggy tricks of theirs." Mario reached into his mane and pulled out a gold ring.

"Oh Mario, I knew you'd propose to me!" said Pinkie as she took the ring from him and put it on her fore-hoof, "I accept!"

"Gimme that!" Mario said sternly as he took the ring back, "this ring isn't for you."

"I deserve it more than Twilight!" Pinkie snapped before slapping her fore-hooves over her mouth. All just eyeballed Twilight anxiously, realizing that Pinkie had revealed Mario's crush on her. Twilight just looked confused.

"Why would Mario give me a ring?" she asked innocently, still clueless to the exposed truth. The other released silent breaths.

"Never mind Twilight," said Mario, "besides, I'm no cheap colt. If _any of you ponies_ were to get a ring from me, it would at least have some sort of diamond or gem on it." Mario pointed out the fact this ring had no gem. The other ponies, minus Twilight, giggled to each other...sheepishly.

"This ring will increase my spin rate for a short time," said Mario, "which should allow me to burrow underground fast enough before those diamond dogs can push me out. I just need to get enough altitude...wait I got it!" Mario then lit up his horn making the ground launch him high into the air. Mario then targeted a hole while in the air and dived at it. As he did, the ring on his hoof glowed brightly, making Mario spin extremely fast. The bright light made the ponies lose sight of him until they were all shaken by the impact he made as he hit the ground. Once Spike had recovered, he searched about for the open hole.

"Spike! Over here!" Mario's voice echoed from above the opened hole as he surfaced, "but I lost the diamond dogs." Spike pondered and then got an idea.

"I got it!" said Spike exclaimed, "I'll save you, my sweet." Spike held the big gem in his hand and rushed towards the hole.

"Huh?" the other five ponies wondered curiously. It wasn't long before Mario helped Spike make a fishing rod using a stick and some rope. They tied the large blue gem to the rope, hoping that one of the dogs would grab it so they could find a way to Rarity. Twilight smiled as Spike concentrated in holding the gem steady down the deep hole.

"Spike, it is very noble of you..."

"Shhh!" Spike shushed harshly to Twilight.

"...to sacrifice the gem Rarity gave you," Twilight finished in a softer tone.

"Oh my Lady Rarity," said Spike, "My damsel in distress." Mario chuckled.

"I sense another dream sequence..." said Mario as the view began to fade out, "ooop...here we go..."

 _Began Dream Sequence_

Spike was now imagining himself as a taller, more muscular, and more handsome dragon knight, named Sir Spike. He stood bravely before the three diamond dogs.

"I shall save you," said Sir Spike, "Show yourselves, you dogs! You curs! Ah! There you are you mangy mutts!" The three diamond dogs took offense.

"Who are you calling mutts?" Rover said angrily, "Unleash the hounds!" Rover then blew a dog whistle, making several dogs donning some helmets appear before Spike. The dogs were barking and yelping as Sir Spike drove them all away with ease using his giant jousting sword. Sir Spike then laughed as he launched a massive flame at the remaining dogs before pinning the leaders against the wall.

"Now, where is Lady Rarity?" Sir Spike demanded. The three dogs pointed to a prison door, which Spike bashes open with his pure strength. There in the corner is Rarity, wearing a Renaissance style princess outfit.

"Spike," Rarity gasped as she smiled at him, "I knew you would save me!"

"Nothing could stop me, milady," said Sir Spike.

"Ohohohoh, Spike," said Rarity happily, "You are my...hero." Rarity puckered up to give him a big kiss.

"Mmmmmm..." said Sir Spike as he smiled as puckered his lips to kiss her back.

 _End Dream sequence._

Unfortunately, Spike was so into his little daydream that he was about to kiss Applejack on the lips.

"Hoho there, lover boy," said Applejack with a smile as she pulled away, snapping Spike out of it as the others smiled. Before Spike could feel any sort of embarrassment, there was strong tug from his fishing rod.

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoawhoawhoa..." said Spike, "I got a bite! I got a bite!"

"I'll see if I can capture who grabbed the gem so we can get some answers," said Mario as he dived down the hole. Spike tried to hold on for dear life, but was getting dragged towards the hole very quickly.

"Hold on there, little fella," said Applejack as she grabbed his tail by her teeth, but she and Spike were pulled into the hole.

"Applejack," said Twilight as she grabbed Applejack's tail by her teeth and was getting pulled down as well.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash shouted as she grabbed Twilight's tail. She even tried to hover above the ground since the last time she did that with Applejack in tug of war, the Pegasus had the upper hand. However, this diamond dog was too strong and Rainbow was fighting not to get pulled into the hole.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness..." Fluttershy panicked before she grabbed into Rainbow's tail, but was losing ground quickly.

"Wait for me!" said Pinkie Pie as she grabbed Fluttershy's tail. However, the pink pony made no effort to pull back and just let herself get pulled into the hole with the rest.

"Oh!" Fluttershy yelped.

"Whee!" said Pinkie excitedly as they all tumbled down the rabbit...oops...I mean doggie hole.

Spike yelped as he and the rest of the ponies are dragged deeper and deeper down the hole. Everyone continued to yelp as they were being pulled further down the hole and were soon all launched off an underground ramp.

"Whee! Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie giggled as they flew over the gap and into another tunnel.

"Oh, oh!" Spike yelped as they were soon all deposited out of the hole from the ceiling and into the ground below, grunting as they hit the ground.

"Ha, ha, it worked! We're in!" said Spike, "Great work Mario! Now we can finally save Rarity!"

"Um...Which way do we go?" Twilight asked. Spike noticed the labyrinth of tunnel before them and then looked at Mario.

"I tried to pin them down, but the rope was already broken when I landed," said Mario, showing the torn rope, "I have no clue where the diamond dog took off...and where they took your gem as well."

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Spike screamed once again. Once Spike had calmed down, Twilight began to look around.

"All these tunnels..." said Twilight as she scouted about, "How are we ever gonna find Rarity?"

"Guess we're just gonna have to start going down them one by one," said Applejack.

"That could take forever!" said Rainbow, "There's gotta be a way to narrow it down."

"I know!" said Spike, "I bet they've taken Rarity down the tunnel with the most gems."

"That's right Spike," said Mario.

"But Spike, Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems," said Twilight.

"No, Twilight," said Spike, "Mario knows the spell and you can too! You can copy Rarity's gem-finding spell."

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" said Twilight, "Mario was helping her find gems and Rarity showed me how she did it awhile back. If I can just remember..." Twilight cringed a bit as she made her horn glow. Then it suddenly lit up with the same glow Rarity had on her horn. Mario's horn was glowing in the same manner. They began to search the caves to detect gems and soon found a tunnel that was loaded with large clusters of various gems in very close range of each other.

"That's it. You did it, Twilight and Mario," said Spike as he hopped into Twilight's back.

"Now I can get my re-match," said Mario and chuckled with determination as he equipped his "claws" into his fore-hooves and showed them to the ponies and Spike.

"Mario," said Fluttershy sternly, "take those off right now. You won't need them."

"Fluttershy I...EEK!" Mario then yelped as Fluttershy narrowed her brow, a clear warning of what she was going to do next, "Okay! Okay! No need for the _Stare_. Eesh!" Mario put the claws away into his saddle bag as Rainbow looked at Fluttershy baffled.

"Since when are you so assertive with Mario?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy.

"Since Fluttershy and I have been becoming better friends," Mario answered bluntly, "For some reason, she likes to get a bit sassy around me." Fluttershy just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"I rest my case," said Mario annoyingly as Applejack, Rainbow, and Twilight snickered.

"Never mind that," said Spike as he pointed at the correct tunnel as Twilight lead the charge, "Come on! We're coming, Rarity! We'll save you. Just hold on!"

Meanwhile, the three diamond dogs had just backed Rarity into a corner.

"Oh please, Diamond Dogs," Rarity pleaded nervously, "Please let me go."

"No!" said Spot.

"You're our precious little pony," said Fido.

"Forever!" Rover added, "Muhahahaha!"

"But whatever do you want from me?" Rarity asked.

"Gemsss!" said Rover.

"Yes! The gems. The jewels," said Spot.

"Find them! Find them all!" Fido added.

"Oh! Is that all?" said Rarity as she lit up her horn and began to search the cavern. It wasn't much longer before she detected some gems below. Using a stick she found lying nearby, she marked the dig spot with an X.

"There," said Rarity, "A lovely pocket of jewels are right there. Now, if you'd be so kind as to show me the exit?"

"Good!" Rover replied with a laugh, "Now, dig them up, pony."

"What?" said Rarity stunned, "But you said you wanted me to _find_ gems." That was actually true, but these three diamond dogs were willing to play dumb to it...literally.

Yes!" said Spot, "find and then dig."

"Dig?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yes. Dig," said Fido.

" _Ohh..._ " Rarity groaned wearily as she feebly began to fuss over the dirt. The three diamond dogs were most annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Fido replied, "we said dig!"

"Forgive me," said Rarity indignantly, "but prior to you so rudely knocking out my intern and friend Mario and then dragging me into your dirt pit, I had a pony-pedi and I'm not about to chip a hoof because you dislike my style of digging." Rarity began to timidly dig her hoof into the dirt. Her prissy nature was straining the diamond dogs' patience.

"Oh for goodness-Fine!" Rover snapped, "Just stop. Stop! Dig, dogs! Dig! And Fast!" A group of their guard dogs appeared and began to dig up the gems, yelping and barking as they did so. Rarity just smiled, pleased with herself, but not for long.

"She won't dig," Fido proposed, "She pulls." They then grabbed a rusty harness that was connected to wagon and brought it towards her.

"I beg your pardon," said Rarity as she diamond dogs roughly put the harness on her, "but what, pray tell, are you doing?"

"Others will dig," Fido answered, "You will haul wagon."

"Prrrecious pony-pedi will be preserved," said Spot, thinking they had overcome Rarity's hoof issue.

"Well, somepony certainly needs proper nail care," Rarity retorted as she notices the diamond dog's sharp, uneven claws as they were holding her still to secure the harness, "When was the last time you two had a manicure? You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!"

"Please be quiet!" Rover snapped, getting in her face.

"Good heavens, what _is_ that smell?" Rarity asked disgusted.

" _Smeeeeeell?_ " Rover said slowly, exhaling a terrible stench into Rarity's face. Rarity managed to keep her composure despite the disgusted cloud of bad breath.

"Ah, mystery solved," said Rarity simply, "it's your breath." Rover looked stunned as he exhaled into his hand and took a sniff. He stiffened a bit before getting very irritated.

"Enough!" Rover snapped, "Search, pony!"

"Well, since insist," said Rarity as she began to mark down dig spots for gems as she pulled her cart about while the guard dogs continued to dig the gems up. However, Rarity made it her mission not to keep her mouth shut, "But I must say the working conditions in here are simply dreadful. Musty and damp, it's going to wreak havoc on my mane. And this air is stifling, suffocating. And I when I try to take a deep breath, the stench of all your dogs makes me nauseated."

It was then some dogs that were digging got a huge stalactite from the ceiling to crash down on them.

"You look and smell like you haven't bathed in weeks," said Rarity as she passed by two more guard dogs, "Haven't you all heard of soap? You all could use a good round of soap and water." The two dogs sniffled their armpits, only to stiffen and pass out.

"Oh water, oh water, I'm terribly thirsty," Rarity demanded, "Could I please have some water?" The three main diamond dogs were gritting their teeth and covering their ears from Rarity's talking.

"Good gracious, I can't take this anymore," Spot snapped, " _Be quiet, pony!_ "

"And that's another thing," Rarity added indignantly, "I would appreciate if you stopped calling me "pony". I am a _lady_ and I wish to be addressed as such. So you may call me "Miss" or "Rarity" or "Miss Rarity"."

"Enough! Your whining!" said Rover in irritation, "It-it-it hurts!"

"Whining!" Rarity exclaimed, "I am _not_ whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining? _Thiiiss iiis whiiining!_ Oooh, this harness it too _tiiight_! It's going to _chafe_. Can't you _loosen_ it? Oooh, it hurts and it's _sooo ruuusty_! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a _staaain_! And the wagon's getting _heeeavy_. Why do _I have to pull it_?!" By now Rarity's rants were becoming unbearable. Even Fido had to dive underneath the pile of gems inside the wagon to try and block out Rarity's voice. The other dogs were covering their ears with painful expressions on their faces.

"Aaah!" Spot screamed, "Make it stop!"

"Stop whining!" Rover bellowed.

" _But I thought you wanted whiiining!_ " Rarity ranted dramatically.

"Geh! We'll do anything, pony!" Rover pleaded before realizing what Rarity had said before about being called "pony", "Oh, uh, uh, we'll do anything, "Miss Rarity"."

"Anything?" said Rarity dreamily.

One would have thought that Rarity would have used this opportunity to escape, but instead, she had the dogs decorate their cavern with some yellow fabrics. Rarity had two dogs fanning her while she drank some water from a gold cup.

"This water is hardly sparkling," said Rarity with a sigh, "But I suppose it will have to do." As she relaxed with her water, the three main diamond dogs were busy pulling the wagons loaded with gems.

"Wait!" said Rover panting from the heavy wagon, "Why are _we_ doing this?"

"To stop the awful noises from the pony's mouth, remember?" Spot answered with a whine.

"Yes, yes, I know," Rover replied, "This is ridiculous! Letting a pony order _us_ around. What are we? Mice or Dogs?"

"Mi...dogs?" Fido and Spot answered.

"Dogs do not pull," said Rover, "Ponies pull. Let her make the awful noises." The other diamond dogs nodded in agreement. They made their way towards Rarity, spilling her water and slapping the harness onto her back.

"What are you doing?" Rarity demanded as she saw her spilt drink and felt the harness on her backside, "Hey, you spilled my drink. Oh!" Then added with a whine, " _Not soo tiiight!_ "

"Ha! Make all the noises you want," said Rover and slapped her flank, "But move while you make them. Hyah mule!"

I don't know what was more offensive: the fact Rover slapped Rarity's flank like she was livestock or the fact he called her a mule.

"Did you just call me a... _mule?_ " Rarity asked, showing she was deeply hurt. Apparently, the latter was more offensive in her opinion.

"Ehh..." said Rover nervously as tears formed in Rarity's eyes.

"Mules are ugly," Rarity said sadly, "Are you saying that I too am ugly?" Rarity knelt on the ground and began to cry loudly.

"What are _these_ noises?" Spot asked dumbly.

" _He called me ugly_!" Rarity sobbed.

"No! Mule!" Rover corrected, "I said mule!"

"An ugly old mule!" Rarity sobbed, "And it's true! Just look at me. I used to be beautiful, but, but nooow..." Rarity cried harder.

"No, no!" Fido replied, trying to make the crying stop, "You're still beautiful, po...uh, Miss Rarity."

"You're just saying that!" Rarity whined in her tears.

"No, you're still pretty and...and..." Spot stuttered.

"Oh, uh, uh, nice," Rover added, "yeah."

"I don't believe you!" said Rarity, "You never liked me!" She then started to wail.

"Oh, I've had just about enough of this!" Rover groaned as the dog covered their ears to block out Rarity's painful cries.

It was then the other ponies and Spike were in hot pursuit of locating Rarity.

"We're getting close," said Twilight, "I can feel it." They soon could hear Rarity's crying in the distance.

"It's coming from down here," said Spike, "Come on!" They soon arrived at another intersection.

"She must be in there," said Rainbow as she heard the crying at its loudest behind a barred door. Suddenly, they were all surprised as some guard dogs, also called mook dogs, jumped on top of them.

"Hey!" Mario exclaimed as he and the other five ponies were muzzled.

"More workhorses," the mook dogs said.

"Hoh, doggies," said Applejack, "If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride. Come on, ponies. Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down." The other ponies wasted no time acting like bucking broncos and within seconds, they knocked all the mook dogs off their backs, including the muzzles, except for Twilight, who still was wearing her muzzle. The mook dogs growled at them.

"Time for my redemption," said Mario, "Come on! Spike, you said you wanted save Rarity." The two charged the pack of mook dogs. The other five ponies just gasped, unsure of what Mario and Spike were going to do as Mario transported himself, Spike, and the mook dogs to a battle setting with his magic.

"Let's a-go!" said Mario.

"Okey-dokey!" added Spike.

(cue favorite RPG battle music again)

With Mario and Spike on the left, with their five friends behind them. The six mook dogs stood menacingly at the right. Spike noticed something.

"I don't think we can stomp these guys," said Spike as he pointed at the mook dog's spikey helmets.

"Not a problem," said Mario as he reached into his saddle bags and handed Spike a large black hammer.

"Sweet," said Spike, clutching the hammer close as a grinding smile appeared on his face. Mario grabbed his own as he walked up to one of the mook dogs, reeled back...glowed for a second...

WHAM!

In one strike, the dog poofed...showing the dog was out of the battle before it could even attack.

"My turn!" said Spike as he went to strike. Spike reeled back, glowed for a second.

WHAM!

While Spike didn't knock out the dog, it still flinched at the attack. Now the mook dogs took their turn. The dogs created holes in front of both Spike and Mario. They chose their targets to attack, but as they popped up, Mario and Spike whacked them with their hammers. Two of the five remaining dogs, went to Mario. One hit made them poof. Spike only made one dog poof, but he nailed the other two.

"Here we go!" said Mario as he whacked the next dog, making him disappear. Spike then whacked the last dog and the fight was finished.

(Battle end)

"Alright! Yeah!" Mario and Spike cheered as they shared a fist/hoof bump. The other ponies cheered as the fight ended, they returned to their original environment, and the defeated mook dogs ran away.

"Yeehaw! Get along, little doggies!" said Applejack.

"I've never seen a fight like that before," said Rainbow, "that was awesome."

"Eh," said Pinkie bored, "it would have been better if some flagpoles had appeared after the fight showing they gained experience. Or if one of them leveled up and we saw numbers next to them showing their stats going up. Maybe even add a bonus wheel for an additional stat bonus?" Everyone just gave Pinkie funny looks.

"Just my opinion," Pinkie replied plainly.

"You are _so random_ , Pinkie Pie," said Mario with a bored look as he finished putting away the hammers into his saddle bag. Just then they heard some loud crashing and clattering inside the barred door.

"I'm coming for you, milady," said Spike as he hoped on Twilight and broke off a stalactite from the ceiling to create himself a sword, "Hi-ho, Twilight! Away!" He whipped the muzzle that was still on her nose. Twilight glared.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Twilight asked indignantly.

"Please, Twilight," Spike pleaded, "Just give me this."

"Eh...fine," said Twilight with an eye roll. She gave a horse-like neigh and charged through the barred door, which smashed to pieces easily as the rest of the ponies followed behind.

"Lady Rarity," said Spike boldly, "I'm here to save you!" But the moment was interrupted as the three diamond dogs were screaming...for their lives?!

"Save us! Please save us!" they pleaded to the ponies, "Make it stop! Please!"

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"Wuh?" Mario added in confusion.

"So picky," said Spot.

"And critical," Fido added.

"She won't stop talking," said Spot.

"And crying," said Fido.

"We, uh, give her back," said Rover, "Yes." Rarity then appeared before them with a large wagon loaded with gems.

"Rarity!" said Spike as the others smiled, "You're safe!"

"Why, yes. Hello, girls and Mario," said Rarity, "You arrived just in time to assist me."

"Assist you with what?" Applejack asked puzzled.

"With those," said Rarity as she pointed to wagons loaded to the brim with gems of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"You're letting her leave with all these...jewels?" Spike asked, his eyes sparkling at them all.

"That's quite a haul," Mario added in amazement.

"Yes," said Rover as he and the other two diamond dogs cowered behind some rocks, "Take them. And her with them."

"Please!" Spot begged. The other ponies just exchanged smiles, hooked themselves up a single cart each. (Even though Mario offered to transfer them all into a long train of his freight cars, they refused.) They then made their way above ground and out of the area.

"I can't believe you found all these gems!" Pinkie Pie told Rarity excitedly.

"Heh, I can't believe you tricked all those dogs," said Rainbow, clearly impressed.

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in sticky situation," said Rarity, "I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time."

"Point taken," said Mario, "but considering how dirty and smelly the place was..."

"Oh please darling," said Rarity, "I can a handle dirt and bad smells as good as any other pony."

"Guess you're right," said Mario, "You're hooves are coated in dirt." Rarity looked down and noticed how dusty her fore-hooves were. She squealed and began to wave her fore-hooves about.

"Oh, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Get it off! Get it off!" Rarity cried out when everyone else chuckled to themselves. Rarity felt very embarassed and irritated until Mario grabbed a clean cloth and wiped them clean. So clean that they even sparkled.

"Thank you," said Rarity, grateful but still a little embarassed. That was when Twilight chose to speak up.

"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught us today," said Twilight.

"Me?" Rarity asked curiously, "What did I teach you?"

" _Just because somepony is ladylike doesn't make her weak_ ," Twilight explained, " _In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all._ "

"Hm..."Outshines" is right," said Spike as he was munching on a red gem inside of Rarity's cart, "Now you two have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shore's costumes."

"Not if you eat them all, Spike," said Rarity as she used her magic to pull the half-eaten gem away as Spike ended up banging his teeth onto nothing. The other ponies laughed.

"Hey, Rarity," said Mario once the laughter died down, "I wanted to..."

"Stop right there, Mario," said Rarity, "I don't blame you at all for being captured. Those diamond dogs were tricky and you were willing to risk getting hurt to protect me. I am very grateful to you and Spike for finding me, as well as the others." Mario just nodded and smiled as they continued their journey back to Ponyville.

Ironically, the idea of spending hours creating gem studded outfits sounded very relaxing.

 **I apologize of I seemed to have over did it with the Mario RPG references here, but the newest Mario and Luigi game come out today. I'll ease off until I find it more convenient to put these little parodies in.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	21. Green Isn't Your Color

Green isn't Your Color.

 _Pony's Log Number 120: Keeping secrets can be such a pain in the flank. It's worse when you're the middle pony between two friends who won't be honest with each other..._

One afternoon, Fluttershy was sitting quietly reading a magazine in the waiting area of the Ponyville Spa building. She was waiting for Rarity to arrive. In recent times, the two ponies had been making weekly visits to the spa to spend time with each other, get caught up in each other's lives, improve their friendship, etc. Mario was once invited to join them...until Fluttershy mentioned that Mario could get a waxing, which he declined and offered to watch the Boutique while the two ponies had their fun.

(In the pony world, a waxing treatment is the same except it serves to thin out a pony's coat without removing it completely, but it is still a painful procedure!)

Fluttershy had been reading for a while when Rarity finally arrived.

"So, sorry Fluttershy," said Rarity, wearing a peacock style hat and removed it from her head, "I hate being late for our weekly get-together..." She turned to one of the spa ponies, "...the usual." The spa pony smiled and zipped away. Soon the two girls were wearing some spa robes (Rarity's had a Fancy R on her own robe.) in the steam room as a spa pony dumped some hot water over some rocks to create steam.

"But you will not _believe_ what happened to me," said Rarity excitedly.

"Is everything all right?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Oh, it's more than all right," Rarity answered, "I was on my way here, wearing my latest hat creation, when who should stop me on the street but Photo Finish!"

"Photo Finish?" said Fluttershy surprised. The spa pony poured more hot water to make more steam. But it wasn't much longer before they had moved on to the next room for facials, hooficures, and massages. They also had their manes wrapped up in towels.

"She is the most famous fashion photographer in all of Equestria," Rarity explained as the spa pony applied some facial cream to the marshmallow pony's face and cucumber slices over her eyes, "Anywho, she saw my hat and said it was absolutely marvelous!"

"What a lovely compliment," said Fluttershy. She also had some facial cream on her cheeks as they moved on to getting their hooficures.

"She was so impressed that she wants to take some pictures at my shop featuring some of _my_ clothes," said Rarity excitedly as the spa ponies gave them both a horn filing, until one realized that Fluttershy didn't have a horn since she was a Pegasus. Then Rarity realized something and added, "and some of Mario's as well. He's been working so hard since becoming my intern. I know he's only been working for me for a short while, but I am considering promoting him to my top assistant."

"That's wonderful, "said Fluttershy, giving a cute squee to show her excitement.

"D-d-d-d-do y-y-y-you-u-u kn-kn-know w-w-what t-t-t-his c-c-c-could m-m-mean f-f-for m-m-my f-f-fashion c-c-career?" said Rarity, her voice vibrating as she now lay on her stomach and another spa pony gave her a firm back massage while Fluttershy received a much gentler one.

"Oh Rarity, I'm so happy for you," said Fluttershy. They then shifted to some mud baths.

"But I'm going to need somepony fabulous to model for me," said Rarity as she was now covered in sea kelp, "Somepony with beauty. Somepony with grace. Somepony...like you?"

"Oh goodness," said Fluttershy, already enjoying the mud, "I don't know."

"Oh, this is such a huge opportunity," said Rarity, both girls have now moved on to some hoof baths, "And it would mean so much to me."

"I'm flattered, really," said Fluttershy.

"Nopony is going to have your elegance and poise," said Rarity as they were now reclining on some lounge chairs. Rarity had her mane tied up while Fluttershy left her mane down.

"But..." Fluttershy tried to protest.

"Nopony!" said Rarity firmly.

"There has to be somepony more quali..." Fluttershy suggested but was cut off again.

"Please!" Rarity asked.

"Somepony more into fashion..." Fluttershy tried to continue.

"Please!" Rarity repeated, now pleading.

"Somepony more comfortable in the spotlight," Fluttershy added, really making it clear she was not up for the role.

"Please, please, _pleeease!_ " Rarity begged, not willing to take no or any excuses for an answer, and gave Fluttershy her best pouty face and puckered up her lips.

"Oh, if it's that important to you," said Fluttershy reluctantly, "of course I'll do it."

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" said Rarity excitedly, "You are the best friend a pony could ever have!" It wasn't much longer before their treatment was done and Fluttershy was feeling very satisfied.

"What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon," said Fluttershy with a content sigh.

"Isn't it?" Rarity replied.

"Maybe we should invite Mario next time," said Fluttershy, "I was only kidding about the waxing. They don't even do those here anyway. I think..."

"We can ask him later," said Rarity, "Thought I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to model for me that I felt completely frazzled. I think I feel a pimple coming on. Oh! Only one solution. Rarity then headed back inside, changed into her spa robe once more and moved the changing screen out of the way.

"The usual!" she announced as the two spa patrons smiled excitedly.

Why wouldn't they? Rarity was giving them twice the business in a single day!

(Theme song)

Fluttershy was now standing on a platform as Rarity had her put on a sparkly purple dress with a matching feathery headset. Rarity was just pacing about examining the dress as Mario just hummed to himself as he examined the outfit.

"I don't know Rarity," said Mario, adjusting his work glasses, "This outfit just doesn't really complement Fluttershy."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Fluttershy asked him annoyed.

"It's not you and quit being so sassy," Mario remarked, "A good model complements the outfit she is wearing after all and this dress just doesn't bring out your natural beauty and poise."

"Maybe so, but Photo Finish has certain standards that must be met," said Rarity, "Hm...She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz."

"A-a-attitude and, um...pizzazz," Fluttershy stuttered.

"You've already shown me you've got attitude," said Mario, "You're just missing the pizzazz." Fluttershy just stuck her tongue out at him and Mario just rolled his eyes at her. Twilight and Pinkie, who were there to help Rarity out, began to snicker on the other side of the room.

"More light!" said Rarity. Twilight used her magic to adjust the position and intensity of the lights so they were focused on Fluttershy to bring out the outfit, "It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster. Oh, and the headdress needs more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers!" Pinkie Pie bounced up to Fluttershy carrying a basket of feathers in her mouth. She then tucked a few into the headset to increase the volume before bouncing away. Fluttershy gave a discreet eye roll as the feather adjusted into place on their own.

"And sequins!" said Rarity, "More sequins!" Spike then came with a basket of sequins and ribbons and Rarity began to place them around the headset, causing it to sparkle. Fluttershy just whimpered.

"And more ribbons! On no! Less ribbon," said Rarity, "No! More ribbon." Spike continued to add and remove items at a frantic pace. Fluttershy squealed at all the fussing and had an irritated glare on her face.

"Oh, this hem is completely off," said Rarity, "Pincushion!" Spike then came towards Rarity on all fours with several needles sticking into his back. Rarity took a few pins out of his back before shooing him away indignantly.

"Thank you," said Rarity as she fixed the hem and turned to everyone else, "thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry to be so short with you, but I'm...I'm just so nervous."

"No worries Rarity," said Mario as he held the hem in place, "I'm used to it. Twilight yells at me all the time when we have short notice projects."

"Do not!" Twilight protested as Mario chuckled.

"Lighten up, Twi, I was only teasing," said Mario, "My point is that we know that if Rarity is snappy, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Rarity just smiled as Twilight noticed all the needles sticking out of Spike's back.

"Oh, doesn't that hurt?" Twilight asked, making a painful expression on her face.

"Thick scales," said Spike, "can't feel a thing. And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting the most beautiful creature in the world." Twilight just made an annoyed face.

"I'm gonna tell you two a secret," said Spike in a low tone, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," said Twilight.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," said Pinkie, even making gestures as she covered an eye with a fore-hoof. Spike looked about cautiously before waving at them to come closer, then again to get closer, then again to get _even_ closer. When they were just a foot apart, he leaned in and said:

"I have a crush on Rarity!" Pinkie gasped while Twilight looked apathetic.

"Give me a break," Twilight remarked with an eye roll, "Everypony already knows how you..."

"Twilight!" Pinkie cut her off, "You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing your friends trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!" As Pinkie said this, Spike gave Twilight puppy dog eyes, begging her not to say anything as he folded his claws together in a pleading gesture.

"But..." Twilight tried to protest.

" _Forever_!" Pinkie said as if she was telling a scary story.

"My lips are sealed," said Twilight, "Thought I'm pretty sure Rarity is gonna pick up on your feelings." Spike then looked down at himself. From out of nowhere, he was now wearing a t-shirt with Rarity's head in the middle of a red heart. Before Spike could reply, the doorbell rang and a sky blue pony with white hair appeared. She was wearing a vertical black and white stripped blouse with black skirt, magenta neck scarf, and some black sunglasses with magenta lenses. She was...Photo Finish! She also had two pony assistants behind her wearing white jumpsuits that had different flashy designs.

"I, Photo Finish...have arrived," she announced boldly with a thick Austrian accent and making a few poses as she spoke. Rarity and Mario smiled excitedly.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, Miss Photo Finish," said Mario.

"Let me just say, what an honor!" said Rarity excitedly. Photo said nothing in return, walked past Rarity, and just noticed Fluttershy on the stage.

"We begin...now!" said Photo Finish, with one assistant dropping a suitcase on the floor that instantly transformed into a camera sitting on a tri-pod. She took a couple of pictures while Fluttershy was looking rather nervous.

"Attitude and pizzazz!" said Rarity to Fluttershy.

"Yes! Show Photo Finish something," Photo Finish added as Fluttershy made a confident pose on her hind legs.

"No!" Photo Finish replied, making Fluttershy cower back, "Yeees!" Rarity then gestured for Fluttershy to give a confident smile. Fluttershy gave an awkward smile.

"No!" Photo Finish shouted, making Fluttershy retract again into a frown, "Yeees!" Fluttershy then tried again to show some confidence for another picture with a dynamic pose.

"No!" Photo Finish repeated, making Fluttershy squat low to the ground, "Yeees!" Mario began to notice that Photo Finish was only taking her pictures when Fluttershy was being shy, rather than showing any attitude or pizzazz. He hoped Rarity was making a note of that.

"Enough!" said Photo Finish before packing up her camera, the assistant grabbed the suitcase and she walked away without another word. Everyone was stunned for a few seconds.

"She hardly took any pictures," said Twilight as Photo Finish walked by.

"I'm so sorry," said Fluttershy as Rarity removed the headdress, "I tried my best."

"Well, the headdress is too big for you and cape had too much sparkle," said Rarity, the disappointment clearly in her tone, "I can't believe I ever thought _I_ could impress _her_."

"Don't you mean _we_?" Mario asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "besides, I don't think it was the outfit..."

"It seems that I, Photo Finish..." the fashion photographer had returned and cut Mario off, "...have found the next fashion star here in Ponyville."

"Really?" said Rarity. Mario didn't reply.

"Yes. Really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her shine all over Equestria," Photo Finish announced, making Rarity give a light squeal, "Tomorrow, a photo shoot in ze park." She paused impressively, making a pose.

"I go!" With that said, and giving a very dynamic pose, Photo Finish was gone like the wind. Rarity was very excited as she watched Photo Finish make her exit.

"Did you hear that?" Rarity said to everyone else, "I am going to "shine all over Equestria"." Mario blinked for a moment.

"Umm...I don't think..."

"Oh Rarity. I was so worried I'd ruin everything," said Fluttershy with relief as she cut Mario off.

"Umm...girls..." Mario tried again.

"Oh, never, I knew you'd be perfect," said Rarity as she excitedly giggled. Rarity began jumping up and down excitedly. She was so excited that she didn't even notice that she was stomping on Spike tail continuously. Poor Spike was so lovesick at having Rarity next to him that he didn't even bother to move his tail out of the way until Twilight dragged him away herself. Mario just sighed quietly.

 _How am I gonna break it to Rarity that it's not HER that Photo Finish wants to shine all over Equestria?_ He asked himself.

He spent all next morning trying to tell Rarity the truth, feeling that she needed to know Photo Finish had not been talking about her before Rarity learned it the hard way. But as much as he tried, Rarity was too busy to listen, even going so far as to scold him for bugging her so much. After that Mario just continued his work without another word.

 _Guess Rarity will just have to learn this the hard way_ , Mario told himself, _But...I better get some extra tissues and ice cream on standby._

Mario did just that when he got the chance to exit the shop, but nearly risked being late as Rarity was ready to go to the park for the photo shoot. Once at the park, Rarity had a screen set up so Fluttershy could change while the other outfits he and Rarity had assembled together were hanging on a wheeled clothes rack. Mario waited impatiently outside the dressing screen as Rarity and Fluttershy went behind it with the outfits between them.

"No, no, no, yes!" said Rarity from behind it, as she tossed one outfit after another from behind the screen until she found the right one, "That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it. Everypony is going to love it."

"I hope you're right," Mario muttered to himself as Fluttershy came out wearing a white suit that was covered in light blue gems.

"Oh, I am so excited for you," said Fluttershy, "Just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria."

"Never," Rarity answered.

"What about me?" Mario asked. He had been getting a good name for his fashion designs as well. He might not be seeking to be the best fashion designer, but he still wanted to feel acknowledged.

"Mario, there's a star in every show. You're just the background pony," said Fluttershy smugly.

"Well, thanks alot!" Mario snapped indignantly as the two girls giggled to each other. It was then Photo Finish arrived on her own personal palanquin that was carried by four stallions with her two assistants behind it.

"Put me down here," said Photo Finish as the stallions lowered the palanquin so she could hop off. She looked at Fluttershy before shaking her head.

"Oh, nonononononono," said Photo Finish, "The model should be in something simple. Something inspired by..." she looked at a nearby tree, "...the nature!" Rarity and Fluttershy were taken aback a bit before Rarity quickly tried to recompose herself.

"That's just what I was thinking," said Rarity, "Um..." Rarity then shoved the rack of outfits away with a hind leg...and taking Mario with them.

"Wah!" Mario cried out as he and the clothes rack rolled out of sight and crashed into the distance.

"...give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together," Rarity finished as she tried to come up with an idea on the moment.

"Yes...that will not be necessary," said Photo Finish.

"But...but...how are you going to help me "shine across all of Equestria" if I don't design something new for these pictures?" Rarity asked in shock.

"I'm not going to help _you_ shine across Equestria," said Photo Finish, "I am going to help _her_ shine. She is my star. You! Go!" Rarity gasped, her eyes glossy as Photo Finish's two assistants dragged Fluttershy away. It was a couple of minutes later that Mario had returned with the discarded outfits. Rarity looked at him sadly.

"You...you knew she was talking about Fluttershy and not _moi_ , didn't you?" she asked Mario. Mario nodded. Rarity became angry.

" _Then why didn't you_..." Rarity demanded.

"Think back to last night and this morning..." Mario reminded her sternly. Rarity looked indignant before she remember all the times she had brushed him off..and scolded him. Her angry demeanor soon melted in shame, tears trying to escape her eyes but she held them back. Mario pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you know...I never meant to tune you out," said Rarity quietly, "I was just so excited and I...I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," said Mario gently, "I was hoping I'd be wrong. I know how much this meant to you." Rarity pulled away and the two began to pack up and head back Boutique when Fluttershy returned, now wearing a simple green dress with a flowery headband. Mario could tell by the sadness in Fluttershy's face that she didn't want to take away Rarity's dream, or had meant to.

"I can't, Rarity," Fluttershy told her sadly.

"Oh, but you must, Fluttershy," said Rarity, "Photo Finish wants to make you a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we were both hopping it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must! You must! _You must_!" Fluttershy clearly didn't want to, but Rarity was right in her face as she begged Fluttershy to do it. Fluttershy glanced over to Mario, who just gave her a concerned look.

"You decide what _you_ feel is right," Mario mouthed to her in a voice only she could hear, "Don't let Rarity force you to do this." He knew Rarity was just being considerate and that she was more disappointed than she was willing to show.

"Flootershy! It is time to make..." Photo Finish paused again, "...the magics!" Fluttershy just sighed as she went over to her without another word.

"Oh, wunderbar," Photo Finish told her, "You are like a delicate flower. So much more alluring without all those sparkles and feathers." While it can be said Photo Finish was only trying to encourage Fluttershy, Rarity felt rather hurt learning that Photo Finish hasn't liked the dress they had designed at all.

"Guess you were right about those dresses, Mario," said Rarity quietly, "I should have listened to you." Rarity walked sadly away as Mario followed quietly from behind. While he did wish the girls would listen to him more, he didn't want them to have to learn that lesson like this.

It wasn't long before Mario and Rarity had returned back to the Boutique. Mario offered her some comfort in case she needed a good cry, but Rarity calmly declined and just asked if she could sew alone for a while. Mario conceded but promised to be back later to make sure she was okay. He hadn't been gone for a few minutes when Pinkie and Twilight arrived to see her.

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" Pinkie asked excitedly as she bounced on all four of her hooves.

"It didn't," said Rarity in a depressed tone, "Photo Finish wanted to work with Fluttershy, not me." Rarity then tucked on the black cloak she had made from her sewing.

"Oh Rarity, I'm so sorry," said Twilight, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I just vant to be alone right now," said Rarity as she pulled the hoodie over head and turned away.

"You heard her," said Spike, "She vants to be...alone." Spike shoved Twilight and Pinkie out before walking over to her with in a lovesick daze until Twilight roughly pulled him out.

"What? I didn't think she meant _alone_ alone," Spike replied, getting glares from both Twilight and Pinkie.

Meanwhile, Photo Finish and her associates were busy getting Fluttershy ready for her big runway debut. Fluttershy was clearly feeling overwhelmed as the two assistants were fussing over her soft pink mane. She was currently wearing a teal-green dress with a multi-layered skirt, some ballet style green shoes on her fore-hooves, and her mane was tied upward with a silver tiara hairclip. One assistant was busy putting make up powder on her face while the other was putting on some blush to make her cheeks extra rosy. Fluttershy squeaked at all the make up being put on her face.

"Too much blush," said Photo Finish and the assistant wiped some off.

"Not enough," Photo Finish retorted and the assistant applied more.

"Too much."

"Not enough."

"Perfect," said Photo Finish at last.

"Ah...aaah...choo!" said Fluttershy, giving a very tiny sneeze.

"Oh yes! Even her schneezes are graceful," said Photo Finish, "Now go!" Her assistants quickly took their leave as Photo Finish and Fluttershy made their way toward the stage.

"How do you feel?" Photo Finish asked Fluttershy, "Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams?"

"N...nervous," said Fluttershy timidly.

"Nervous?" Photo Finish exclaimed, "Dun be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies who will be watching your every move and silently judging you." Fluttershy cowered fearfully as the music began to play.

"Your cue! Now go!" said Photo Finish, giving Fluttershy a hard shove forward towards the start of the runway. Fluttershy nervously stepped forward a bit.

"No seriously..." said several upscale and fashion experienced ponies as they began to examine and chatter about her. Others were also taking pictures of her with their cameras. Despite everything in her body telling her to run, Fluttershy remembered why she was there.

"You can't let Rarity down," Fluttershy told herself, "You must do this. You must. You must. You must." Soon Fluttershy found a small comfort zone on stage. While she tried to smile and pose, she still was rather timid, shy, and reserved. However, the fashion ponies loved it.

"So graceful," said a pony named Lyric Lilac.

"So lovely," added a pony named Royal Ribbon.

"So perfect for my new advertisement," said Hoity Toity.

It wasn't much longer before Fluttershy was a major fashion superstar. She began to make the front cover of several fashion magazines. She was even given the red carpet treatment for a premiere. A long white carriage appeared as Fluttershy and Photo Finish made their way inside the building with fans cheering for the yellow Pegasus. Rarity, wearing her peacock style hat, and Mario were right behind them. Only to be cut off by security and denied access. Rarity was taken aback. Mario approached, speaking in what sounded like Italian gibberish to explain they were on the list, but were still denied. Mario just groaned and Rarity felt indignant.

Soon others were sponsoring Fluttershy on their goods and products, including Sweet Apple Acres apples now had the yellow Pegasus's face on the crates as Applejack sold her apples proudly. Rarity and Mario gasped in surprise since they had come to visit the orange pony. They then looked up into the sky and some of the Pegasus ponies were advertising Fluttershy on a large banner as they flew by. Mario just looked while Rarity growled angrily. Mario figured that this would happen at some point. He had felt the same way when someone else became famous after he had been "retired" from the track team.

Rarity was getting jealous.

However, Fluttershy's new life in the spotlight wasn't all daisies and roses either. One day, the yellow Pegasus was just trying to fly and do something less exciting with her life when...

"It's Fluttershy!" a pony names Shoeshine shouted and soon other ponies were shouting excitedly as they chased after her. Fluttershy tried to run away, but was soon ambushed by paparazzi ponies wanting to take her picture. Seeing that running wasn't an option, she tried to fly away, but was soon bombarded by cameras and paparazzi in the air as well. Fluttershy then took off for the first place that came to her mind, Carousel Boutique.

Rarity was currently working on another dress and Mario was helping her again. Work had been pretty quiet until they heard the bell ring and saw Fluttershy ducked behind the door as ponies tried to peer inside, shouting and trying to get her picture once more. Mario narrowed his eyes and stomped towards the front door and stepped out.

"Get away from my sister you wanna-be parasprites!" Mario yelled before slamming the door and shutting the curtains so they would go away. Mario knelt beside Fluttershy and helped the Pegasus to her hooves.

"Are you alright, Fluttershy?" Mario asked concerned. Fluttershy just smiled and gave a nod. Rarity, however, was less sympathetic.

"Wow. Look how popular you are," said Rarity, her voice brimming on the edge between jealousy and sarcasm, "I'm so excited for you. You must be having the best time ever."

"Oh, yes," said Fluttershy in a tone that was far from casual, "Best time ever..." One could feel the awkwardness on the room and Mario was about to open his mouth to retort when a certain photography pony arrived.

"Flootershy! I have been looking for you everywhere," said Photo Finish.

"Just follow the paparazzi," Mario remarked annoyingly, but Photo Finish got in front of him.

"We have the thing at the place," Photo Finish told her.

"I'll see you at the spa? Our usual time?" Fluttershy asked as she flew out of the boutique.

"Of course!" said Rarity, "I can't wait to hear all about the... "thing at the place"." That last part was said with bitterness but Fluttershy had already left.

"I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go," Rarity muttered jealously.

"Rarity, take it from someone who used to get mobbed by strangers and fans," said Mario, "it's not as great as you think...in fact, it can get downright..." Mario was then cut off when the bell to the boutique rang again and two mares walked inside.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique!" said Rarity, trying to be professional and cheerful towards the two mares that had entered the shop. One of them Mario recognized as Bon Bon.

"Is she still here?" Bon Bon asked, "We heard Fluttershy was here."

"Sorry. You just missed her," said Rarity, "But you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale on some of our best designs."

"and you are...?" Bon Bon asked indignantly.

"Rarity, of course," said the marshmallow pony, "and you know my assistant Mario. He visits your shop regularly for your chocolate truffles."

"Never heard of you," Bon Bon replied. Rarity and Mario gave her death glares, knowing full well Bon Bon knew exactly who they both were and was too focused on being star struck to see that. Nevertheless, Mario wouldn't be buying anymore of Bon Bon's candy after that remark.

At least for a while, he loved her chocolate mint and chocolate peanut butter truffles too much to stop buying them completely.

The "thing at the place" was actually an exhibit where Photo Finish was answering some questions regarding her latest photos of Fluttershy to some news reporter ponies.

"Obviously I, Photo Finish, am thrilled to have found her," the photography pony exclaimed as she gestured towards Fluttershy and the reporters continued to take pictures.

"Photo Finish?" Fluttershy tried to ask, but Photo Finish was too full of herself to hear the yellow Pegasus.

"She's a natural in front of the camera," Photo Finish continued.

"Um...Photo Finish?" said Fluttershy.

"I only need to point and shoot, and I capture...the magics!" Photo Finish said as she made a pose and the reports began to take more pictures of Fluttershy.

"Over here!" "Fluttershy, over here!" the reporters shouted.

"Photo Finish, I'm so sorry to interrupt," said Fluttershy, finally getting her attention, "It's just that I'm running late..." Photo Finish gasped.

"How could I have forgotten?!" said Photo Finish, "Your appearance at the ballet opening. Everypony who is anypony will be there."

"Oh, actually I'm supposed to be meeting my friend..." Fluttershy tried to explain.

"We Go!" said Photo Finish, pushing Fluttershy away from the reporters and before Fluttershy could finish her explanation.

Meanwhile, Rarity was just sulking inside a large jacuzzi style bath. Despite being in the water, she was wearing a towel over her mane as she waited for Fluttershy to show up. Mario had actually joined her this time, but was in another room getting a relaxing back message for the moment. Twilight had also stopped by for a day at the spa herself. She was still in her spa robe when she made her way towards the jacuzzi bath.

"My hooves are getting positively pruney," Rarity complained, showing her wrinkled fore-hoof to the purple pony, "I've been waiting here so long. Obviously Fluttershy's just too _busy_ with her new _career_ to spend time with her best friend."

"I'm sure she just got tied up," said Twilight.

"Of course she did," Rarity retorted bitterly, "She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out!"

"Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed, taken aback by her jealousy, "Fluttershy is your friend." Rarity knew Twilight was right. Mario had pointed out her jealousy earlier today too and now the reality of it had begun to make her feel very guilty.

"I know, I know," said Rarity sadly, "And I should be happy for her, but instead I'm just...grrr...jealous! Oh, please promise you won't tell her I feel this way. Please, please, pleaseplease _please_!" Rarity couldn't help but beg, even pleading to Twilight by leaning back so she was looking at the purple pony upside down.

"You have my word," said Twilight, "Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend..."

"...Forever!" said Pinkie, appearing out of the basket of bath sponges and slowly sunk back into them. Twilight was stunned as to how Pinkie could fit in a basket that was clearly smaller than her. Rarity hadn't really noticed as she went behind a screen, changed out of her bathrobe and towel and came out wearing a stunning red and white stripped dress.

"Wow! You look great!" said Twilight impressed.

"Fluttershy may be the one who's famous," said Rarity, "but that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous." Rarity made her exit as Twilight sighed and relaxed in the jacuzzi. A few seconds later, Fluttershy arrived.

"Rarity, I'm so sorry I'm..." said Fluttershy, "Oh no, She's already gone, isn't she? I saw Mario and thought she was still here. He even said she was."

"Sorry," said Twilight, "but I'm surprised Mario didn't know Rarity left though..." Fluttershy was too upset the be worried about that. She was more upset that Rarity was gone.

"Oh, I can't believe this," said Fluttershy, "I'm so frustrated, I could just scream." Fluttershy inhales loudly and let out a...

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

...very soft, but adorable little scream that left Twilight rather underwhelmed.

"Feel better?" Twilight asked.

"No," said Fluttershy, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Twilight answered as Fluttershy got comfortable in the jacuzzi.

"You promise not to tell Rarity?" said Fluttershy.

"I swear," said Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie swear?" Fluttershy asked her in a serious tone.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my..." POKE "...OW!" Twilight had tried to gesture the Pinkie promise but forgot to close her eye when she put her fore-hoof against it.

"I don't like being a model," said Fluttershy, "No, I _hate_ being a model. All the attention is awful, just awful. I'm only doing it because Rarity told me that I must. I must. _I must_!" Fluttershy imitated Rarity before she sighed to herself. "...I must..."

"Oh really?" said Twilight with a smirk on her face, she then looked around and then motioned for Fluttershy to scoot closer, "Well...if you wanna know the truth, Rarity..." Twilight was then cut off when Pinkie rose out of the sponges again, giving her a death glare, gesturing for Twilight to zip it, and then descended back into the basket.

"Oh, what where you about to say?" Fluttershy asked, puzzled by Pinkie's behavior. Pinkie popped out again.

"Forever!" Pinkie warned quietly before sinking back down into the basket again.

"Nothing!" said Twilight with a toothy grin. Fluttershy gave her a funny look before the two girls finished their spa treatment and found Mario still sitting in the longue in a spa robe. He was looking glum.

"Mario, what are you still doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rarity invited me," said Mario quietly, "but I just found out she left...without me..."

"Oh I'm sorry, Mario," said Twilight. She wanted to say more, but with Fluttershy nearby, she didn't want to break her pinkie promise, or see the pink pony appear again to warn her.

"It's okay," said Mario, "Rarity has alot on her mind. At least she didn't leave me with the bill."

"Did you get that waxing, big brother?" Fluttershy teased.

"They don't _do those here_ , Fluttershy," Mario retorted, "I just got a steam and a back message. Since Rarity left me here, mind if I hang out with you two?" Fluttershy and Twilight just smiled. Once Fluttershy had put on a large floppy hat with a white band and rose clip as well as some white and blue sunglasses. They made their way out of the Spa. Fluttershy had willingly filled Mario in about her feelings and he was now up to speed on the situation, and that included Twilight's pinkie promise dilemma.

"I was just thinking," said Twilight as she, Fluttershy, and Mario walked through town, "If you really don't like being a model, you could always quit."

"Yeah, little sister," said Mario, "I even said don't let Rarity force you into doing something that you're not happy with."

"Oh, no. I could never do such a thing," said Fluttershy, "Rarity would be devastated."

"Not really," Mario muttered under his breath so Fluttershy couldn't hear him.

"But Rarity told me..." Twilight tried to explain, but then Pinkie rose out of a nearby cart of apples. Eerie music could be heard as she gave Twilight a shaking head and a threatening glare, slowly taking a bite out of an apple.

"Mmm...Juicy!" said Pinkie as she continued to enjoy the apple.

"Uhhhhhh!" Twilight groaned, feeling torn about what to do now. Fluttershy had already dismissed Pinkie's randomness and moved on.

"Oh, if only all those ponies didn't like me so much," said Fluttershy, "Photo Finish wouldn't want me to model anymore. She'd find somepony else with...the magics!"

"I guess you're right," said Twilight and then paused when she realized something, "You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right!" Twilight began to hop about excitedly, bouncing before Fluttershy and Mario...until her excitement cause her to knock Fluttershy's hat and sunglasses clear off her face.

"It's Fluttershy!" said a pony named Gala Appleby and the poor Pegasus was soon swamped by a good dozen fan ponies as Twilight and Mario were buried alive. Mario pulled Twilight out of the crowd before going back for Fluttershy.

"Don't worry little sister I'll save you!" Mario called out as he pulled out a star cookie, "Twilight you go on and work on that idea of yours. I'll get Fluttershy out of here!" Twilight nodded as Mario gobbled up the cookie.

(cue invincibility music)

STRIKE!

With a simple spin dash, Mario ten pined the fan ponies away from Fluttershy.

"Come on!" said Mario as Fluttershy followed close behind, but the fan ponies and paperazzi were gaining on them because Fluttershy wasn't a very fast pony. Mario then got an idea.

"Here!" said Mario as tossed a star cookie to Fluttershy. She almost dropped it but managed to catch it with her mouth.

"I thought it only worked..."

"Just eat it and go!" Mario called. Fluttershy gobbled the cookie quickly.

"Mmmm...buttery..." said Fluttershy when...

Invincible Fluttershy!

Fluttershy suddenly felt stronger, faster, and even...braver. She took off so fast that none of the fan ponies on the ground or in the sky could catch her. Those in her way were knocked back as soon as she was close enough to make contact. Mario smiled as his own invincibility wore off as he saw Fluttershy disappear to safety. Once she had disappeared, he went to go find Twilight. By the time he had found her, she was discussing her idea with Pinkie as the pink pony was icing and decorating some apple cupcakes.

"Don't you see? On her own, Fluttershy could never do something unattractive," said Twilight to Pinkie, "But if I used my magic to help her do something unattractive at her next fashion show, no one will ever have her model again. And if Fluttershy no longer has to be a model, Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of her. And I'll no longer have to keep their secrets! It's the perfect plan!" Pinkie just smiled until Twilight got into her face.

"You can't tell anyone about it," Twilight warned her, "You promise not to tell anyone?" Pinkie just smiled as she moved a hoof across her mouth, then looked like she dropped something, buried it, raised her fore-hooves and then moved them in front of her. Her mime act left Twilight and Mario puzzled.

"I was following until the very end," Mario pointed out.

"So you do promise or you don't?" Twilight asked uncertain.

"Uh, Yes!" Pinkie answered, "Obviously, that's why I zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built a house on top of the hole where I buried the key, then moved into the house on top of the hole." Pinkie gestured as she explained and then gave Twilight and Mario a squee and a smile.

"Obviously," said Twilight.

"Oh this girl drive me nuts," Mario remarked.

Later on, Fluttershy was back into her modeling dress as everyone else was gathering to watch her make her appearance on the runway. Photo Finish smiled as she waited anxiously for the show to begin. Fluttershy was nervous...as usual.

"You really think it'll work?" Fluttershy asked.

"They love you for being you," said Twilight, "So all I have to do is make you _not_ be you. Just leave it to me." Fluttershy felt a bit suspicious when Mario nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure Mario isn't going to help?" Fluttershy asked skeptically.

"No," Mario replied, "I could never make you look bad, even if it is for the greater good." Fluttershy just smiled and gave him a hug. Twilight giggled.

"Do you two have feelings for one another?" she teased.

"NO!" they both snapped angrily, making Twilight flinch.

"Mario is cute, but he's not my type," said Fluttershy, "my type of pony is someone who is shy and quiet, just like me. Yet he is also very strong and handsome and _slays monsters with dual swords!_ " Twilight and Mario looked dumbfounded as Fluttershy made a dynamic pose. Fluttershy soon realized what she said and looked away with her cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Umm...well...yeah..." she stuttered until she heard the music and realized that it was her time to walk onto the runway. She had just barely made her exit when Rarity arrived, wearing a glittery pink, purple, and blue sparkly dress and matching feathery headdress with her mane in an updo. She didn't want to be there, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Guess it's time to see what the fuss is about," said Rarity bitterly. Fluttershy only took a few steps before Twilight put a magic aura around Fluttershy, causing her to trip and land on her face. This caused the music to come to a stop. Fluttershy starts to twitch uncontrollably and then plops face first into the run way again. Everyone gasped and Photo Finish dramatically faints. Fluttershy then started flying with only her back end airborne and dragging her front half against the runway. Fluttershy then gasped as she suddenly sits down.

"Ooh...Aah!" Fluttershy grunted as she begins to publicly pick her nose in front of the crowds, making them gasp again. Rarity smirked, seemingly enjoying what was happening to Fluttershy. Then Fluttershy started barking and panting like dog, even scratching herself with a hind leg. Rarity wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh no," Rarity said worried. To her, Fluttershy was really cracking under the pressure and having a meltdown as Fluttershy began to bray like a sheep.

"Get her off the stage!" Golden Harvest yelled.

"She's an embarrassment to all things fashion!" Lemon Hearts added.

"I, Photo Finish, have made a terrible mistake!" the photographer pony lamented as she face-hoofed herself as various ponies began to boo loudly at Fluttershy. Mario and Twilight smiled as they exchanged a high-hoof for a well executed plan.

"Bravo! I say bravo!" shouted a familiar voice, making both Twilight and Mario gasp.

"Bravo?" Lyrica Lilac asked indignantly, "Who could possibly say bravo to that horrid display?" That pony was Rarity.

"Such attitude! Such pizzazz!" said Rarity, stomping her hooves to show applause, "She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo!"

"Who is saying these things?" Lyrica Lilac demanded.

"It's her," said Royal Ribbon, point to Rarity, "The unicorn in the gorgeous cape and headdress."

"Now _that_ is a pony who clearly knows a thing or two about fashion," said Lyrica Lilac, "Well, if that pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo!" Soon everyone else was cheering for Fluttershy once more. Fluttershy just moaned in defeat. The entire plan had backfired in seconds thanks to...

surprisingly not exactly Rarity, but something much worse...

trendsetting

Back in Fluttershy's dressing room, she, Twilight, and Mario were still surprised at how Rarity had foiled their plan. Fluttershy was more frustrated than ever.

"This is awful," she told them both, "Just awful! Somehow I've become more popular than ever. Oh, I'm so frustrated that I could kick something!" Fluttershy tried to buck a nearby large vase, but she hit it so lightly that all it did was wobble a bit for a couple of seconds.

"If only Rarity didn't want me to become a model so badly," said Fluttershy.

"Ugh!" Twilight groaned, "But Rarity...!" Twilight then stopped herself by showing a fore-hoof into her mouth. Mario gave Twilight a funny look until Rarity opened the door.

"Fluttershy!" said Rarity worried, "Are you all right?"

"I'm great!" said Fluttershy, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably, "I'm a super famous fashion model. Why wouldn't I be great?"

"Because you ha...!" Twilight then caught herself again and covered her mouth as she squatted to the floor in a panic. Mario rubbed Twilight's back to help her settle down, but his patience had just about hit its limit, especially with all the secrets.

"Will one of you _please_ just tell the other the truth before Twily here explodes?" Mario asked annoyed. Rarity and Fluttershy just looked at the purple pony for a moment.

"Out there on the runway, everyone was turning on you and...Oh...Oh, Fluttershy," Rarity then finally confessed, "It's so awful. I wanted them to."

"You did?!" said Fluttershy in shock.

"Of course she did!" Twilight snapped, "Because...!" Twilight then shoved a bunch of plastic fruit into her mouth. Fluttershy and Rarity look at her puzzled. Mario flinched before gesturing with a fore-hoof for Rarity to keep going.

"I'm jealous," Rarity confessed, "I wanted all the attention. And instead it was going to you. I even started hoping you would do something silly so your modeling career would be over. But then, when it started happening, all I could think was how could I want you to fail at something you love so much?"

"But...Fluttershy doesn't..." Twilight stuttered, making long faces before running towards a nearby flowerpot.

"Ugh!" Twilight cried out and then ducked her head inside of it. Mario just gave Fluttershy a sad look and the yellow Pegasus knew what she had to do.

"Love?" said Fluttershy, "Oh, Rarity. I _hate_ being a model."

"You do?" said Rarity surprised.

"More than anything," Fluttershy confirmed.

"Then why did you keep doing it?" Rarity asked.

"I was afraid if I quit," Fluttershy explained, "You'd be mad at me for not wanting to..."shine all over Equestria"."

"And I thought if I told you how jealous I was of your success," Rarity added, "you'd think I was a terrible friend."

"Never!" said Fluttershy.

"All this time!" said Rarity in realization.

"If we'd just told each other the truth," Fluttershy finished in the same tone.

"I promise never to keep my feelings in secret again," said Rarity.

"Me too," said Fluttershy in agreement.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Fluttershy and Rarity said together, even doing the gesture before they shared a hearty laugh together. Just then, Photo Finish arrived.

"You were brilliant. Brilliant!" Photo Finish exclaimed joyfully to Fluttershy, "I've already got six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow alone!" Rarity and Fluttershy looked worried for a second before they smiled.

"I'm sorry, Photo Finish, "said Fluttershy in a soft, but firm tone, "but I don't think I'll be able to make any of them."

"Whaaat?" Photo Finish said in shock.

"We go!" Rarity and Fluttershy said together, giving each other a hoof bump, before laughing as they made their way out of the dressing room. Photo Finish was still stunned.

"Vat has just happened?" she asked. Mario was about to answer when Twilight, who still had her head in the flower pot, pulled her head out and shouted:

"Spike has a crush on Rarity!" Twilight then covered her mouth. It was then Pinkie appeared from behind the vanity mirror.

"And you were doing so well," said Pinkie with a sigh.

"Back off Pinkie," said Mario, "if I recall, you broke your pinkie promise to me not too long ago, _remember_?" Pinkie's eyes widened as Mario gave her a death glare.

"Um...heh...you k-know what," said Pinkie nervously, "E-e-everyone makes mistakes and breaking a secret doesn't always mean losing trust and f-f-friendship. Umm...w-we'll just call this practice and next time I'm sure you'll keep your pinkie promise. Okay? Okay! Bye!" Pinkie then disappeared as Photo Finish just dismissed herself without another word. Mario and Twilight just chuckled with each other and gave each other a high hoof.

The next afternoon, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Mario were at the spa. Fluttershy sighed as she enjoyed the jacuzzi bath.

"Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon," she said happily though.

"Isn't it though?" said Rarity from the steam room in her seaweed wrap and mane tied in an upward hairdo.

"Y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-said i-i-i-it!" Mario replied from a next door room where he was getting another back message. Twilight was just enjoying a bubble bath.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight recited,

" _Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret. But you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend._

Did you get all that, Spike?"

"No, I did not," said Spike angrily, "I still can't believe you told someone about my secret feelings for Rarity."

"You're right," said Twilight, giving him a sincere smile, "that was wrong of me, and I'm very sorry."

"Apology accepted," said Spike after a brief pause.

"Now will you take down my letter to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I would love to, but..." Spike was standing before Rarity as he fanned her with a red paper fan that had the unicorn's face on it, "I'm a little busy at the moment." Twilight just sighed to herself, but a smiled was on her face. Back in the message room, Mario had heard what Twilight had said in her planned letter to Princess Celestia.

 _You should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend._

"But...those feelings she was talking are things like jealousy, being sad, or angry, or upset," Mario said quietly to himself, "That doesn't apply to...romantic feelings...does it? Should I not be afraid to tell Twilight how I really feel about her?"

Mario wasn't sure what he should do...

 **I pretty much hinted at another potential OC with Fluttershy's little love interest. If you want to see him have a cameo, let me know in your reviews. Other than that...**

 **I've captured...the magics!**

 **...**

 **I GO!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	22. Over a Barrel

Over a Barrel

 _Pony's Log Number 121: It seems that land disputes are going to be an issue ponies and other creatures can NEVER learn to avoid. Also...NEVER send Pinkie Pie to settle one..._

TOOT! TOOT!

As a train began to make its way across the desert plains of Equestria, and ironically being pulled by several stallion ponies, Applejack was reading a bedtime story to somepony.

" _And that's when the yellow birdie thought to herself, "Hmm, my favorite little tree isn't such a little tree anymore.",_ " Applejack read aloud, " _So she sang her song, big and strong, and they all lived in that great, big tree happily ever after. The...end._ " Applejack then closes her book and tucks...an apple tree in for a nap?! It was then Rarity walks inside of what was actually the caboose.

"Applejack!" Rarity exclaimed, "Were you reading a bedtime story to...an apple tree?"

"Heh...uh...Well, ya know," said Applejack sheepishly as Rarity narrows her eyes at the orange pony, "bein' replanted in a whole new place is very upsettin' for a tree...and Bloomberg here is one of my favorites." As she spoke, Mario had also peeked inside as Applejack was explaining herself.

"No fair, Applejack!" Rarity whined, "You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a _tree,_ while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies."

"You've got plenty of space back there, Rarity," said Mario indignantly, "and at least it's with your friends and not just some random ponies with no sleeping manners!"

"Well you snore!" Rarity pointed out.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, Princess!" Mario shot back as Rarity groaned.

"How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?" Rarity asked Applejack, getting in the orange ponies face.

"Puh!" Mario retorted, "If you get any more beautiful Rarity, you're gonna make the rest of us look ugly!"

"Oh hush you!" Rarity snapped as Mario glared before walking back to the sleeper car.

"But Bloomberg's the whole reason we're making this trip," said Applejack, finally getting into the conversation, "He needs his rest so we can give him as a gift to my relatives in Appaloosa."

"Hmph!" said Rarity, "You talk about it as if it's your baby or something."

"Who you calling a baby?!" Applejack snapped, taking offense, "Bloomberg's no baby!" She then turned towards the tree and began to snuggle it.

"Don't wet whittle Rarity make you all saddy waddy," Applejack told the tree in baby talk, "Bloomberg's a big and strong apple tree. Yes, he is. A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo!" One might have questioned Applejack's psyche after seeing this, but Rarity was still too upset to say anything about it.

"It's widdle Rarity who's all "saddy-waddy"! Ugh!" Rarity remarked irritably before stomping out of the caboose. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a very _long_ trip," Mario muttered himself.

(Theme song)

As the train chugged along late into the night, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight, and even Mario were conversing with each other.

"Oh man, we're going fast!" said Rainbow, "this is so exciting, I can't even wait!"

"You should see me when I pull a full sized train," said Mario with an excited smile on his face, "We _really_ go flying along the line." Fluttershy just rolled her eyes at him.

"I've only seen you pull freight cars," said Fluttershy before adding smugly, "you're only a goods pony." Mario glared.

"I've pulled coaches too!" Mario retorted.

"Since when?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"It's been...a few years," said Mario slowly, "but I am telling the honest truth. I am still the only colt who ever pulled the Canterlot Express when he was still a young foal. And I'm still the only pony who can pull a train like this all on his own. When I'm not there, they need _four_ ponies. Think of that! I may be small, but I'm very strong." Twilight and Pinkie smiled impressively. They had seen his strength firsthand when he pulled trains through Ponyville.

"Just tell us one thing Mario," said Rainbow.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"Do you chant "I think I can. I think I can" when you pull coaches?" Fluttershy asked and Rainbow snickered.

"Very funny," said Mario as the others chuckled.

"For crying out loud in the morning!" Rarity sighed and grumbled as she turned over in her sleeping bed. They continued to converse with each other.

"I can't wait!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh my gosh!"

"Do you guys mind?" Spike asked with a groan, "I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped!" Some of the ponies had some boxes of popcorn next on their beds.

"Uh, speaking of," said Rainbow as she looked at her own box, "some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped."

"Okay, fine..." said Spike with a smirk on her face before...

BURP!

"Ghk!" Rainbow yelped as Spike burned her popcorn box and one of the kernels exploded and hit the blue pony in the face.

"Good night!" said Spike irritably before burying himself inside his blanket to sleep.

"Uhh...maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye," Twilight suggested, "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Awww!" said Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Mario together as Twilight turned out the light. Yet it was only quiet for a few seconds as Spike began to snore.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?" Rainbow whispered, holding a candle in her fore-hoof.

"No," Pinkie whispered back, "are you asleep yet?"

"If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?" Rainbow whispered annoyingly.

"Oh yeah," Pinkie whispered back with a giggle.

"When we get to Appleloosa," Rainbow continued whispering, "you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?"

"What tree?" Pinkie whispered, "You mean Bloomberg?"

"...No, Fluttershy," Rainbow whispered back sarcastically.

"Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!" Pinkie whispered.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked in a normal, but still quiet voice tone.

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree!" Pinkie told her.

"I do _not_ think she's a tree!" Rainbow replied, still whispering, "I was just-"

"Did you _say_ she was a tree?" Twilight asked curiously.

"No, Well...yes," Rainbow answered, "But not exactly-"

"Ya know she's not a tree, right?" Twilight pointed out.

"She's not a tree, Dashie!" Pinkie repeated.

"I'd like to be a tree..." said Fluttershy, now joining the conversation.

"Especially if you were a cheery blossom tree," Mario joined in, "they turn pink during the spring time."

"Oh! I've seen those before!" said Twilight.

"They're so pretty!" Fluttershy added.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Spike snapped as he grabbed his blanket, hopped off his sleeper bed and left with a loud slam of the door.

"Well, that was kind of huffy," said Twilight.

"Huffy the magic dragon!" Fluttershy teased.

"And his lovely wife, Mrs. Piffles," Mario added in a British accent, holding up Spike's handmade Rarity plush toy. They all giggled and snickered to each other. Then Rarity opened her curtain.

"Would you all be quiet... _now?!_ " she snapped angrily, her face covered in a green moisturizer and cucumber slices. Since it was so dark, the sight was...very scary.

"AAAAAAAAH!" everyone else screamed as they blew out the candle.

"The horror..." said Mario traumatically as he and the others rushed back to their sleeper beds. Meanwhile, Spike had relocated to the caboose where Bloomberg was currently...sleeping.

"Bloomberg...? Bloomberg?" said Spike to the tree softly as he climbed next to the tree and snuggled into the blanket, "Sorry, but I tend to snore a bit. Good night." With a sigh, Spike drifted off to sleep, enjoying the peace and quiet of the private sleeper car.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise into the sky as the train continued on its path to Appleloosa. Things were still quiet in the sleeper car. The seven ponies were all fast asleep since it was still early in the morning. But it didn't last long as the train started to rumbling.

"Who gets the what now, huh?" Rainbow stuttered as she was the first to be awoken by the rumbling and knocked off her sleeper bed. The rest of the ponies were woken up as well. Twilight looked outside the train window.

"A buffalo stampede," said Twilight. The rest of the ponies awed in amazement as the buffalo continued to run alongside the train.

"I just _love_ their accessories!" said Rarity as she noticed the feathers on their heads, but then Twilights grew worried.

"They're getting awfully close to the train," said Twilight.

"You don't think they..." Before Mario could finish his statement, the buffalo made their way towards the stallions who were pulling the train...and began to buck them from the side. To make matters worse, the buffalos also began to buck the side of the train cars as well. Everyone inside began to shout indistinctively as they were knocked about the sleeper car as one giant ball, except for Spike, who was sleeping heavily through all the chaos.

"I want to speak to the manager!" Rarity cried out as they bounced around.

"I'd be more worried about finding a safe place to be in case our sleeper car tips over," Mario shouted. However, the stallions pulling the train managed to fend off the buffalo and the herd moved towards the back of the train.

"Oooh, looky!" said Pinkie, "Now they're doing tricks! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now a backflip!...Or...just jump?" Pinkie and the other watched as one buffalo stood on top of the other. Then a young calf began to hop across the back of the other buffalo, jumped off the stack of two, and did a jump and front flip that rivaled the height and agility of Mario himself.

"Whoa...and I thought I was the only one could do that," said Mario, clearly impressed, when they heard the THUMP-THUMP of the calf walking on top of the train car roof.

"Hmm...Something tells me this isn't a circus act," said Rainbow as she made her way into the top of the train. She immediately found the calf sneaking towards the caboose. The calf gasped when she saw the blue pony behind her.

"Where ya headed in such a hurry?" Rainbow asked the calf before she picked up her pace and Rainbow chased after her, "wow, you're pretty quick for someone so...bulky. No offense."

"Huh?" said the calf puzzled.

"I just wanna know-" But before Rainbow could finish, the calf took off.

"Hey! I'm talking to you-" Rainbow was then ignored once again as the calf continued her path towards the caboose. Rainbow got in front of her. The calf simply jumped high into the air, doing flips before landing on the other side.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow, "That kid could match Mario in agility and jumping!" She didn't think too much about it before giving chase once more. This time using her wings.

"Arrrggg..." Rainbow groaned as she increased her speed to catch up to the calf and was soon beside her.

"I got you now, you-"

CLANG!

Rainbow groaned as she flew head first into a railroad crossing sign. The calf had ducked between the last coach and the caboose as Rainbow tried to grab her. She smirked to herself before uncoupling the caboose from the train. She gave a loud whistle as the other buffalo surrounded the train and began to take the caboose away. The other ponies gasped in shock.

"They've got Bloomberg!" Applejack exclaimed. It was then a familiar dragon woke up and realized he was also being kidnapped.

"Heeeelp!" he cried out from the caboose door window.

"And Spike!" said Twilight.

"Not if I can help it," said Mario before spin jumping off the train and taking off for the buffalo at high speed.

"Hey, that doesn't belong you!" Mario called out as he quickly approached the buffalo. One of them saw Mario approaching and stood before him, ready to strike.

"You think you can stop me?" Mario said confidently as he spin into the air and launched himself right at the buffalo herd. Then Mario was surprised as a buffalo stood on its hind legs, allowing Mario to strike its stomach. Since the buffalo had a bouncy stomach, Mario slowed down and was immediately sent flying away.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mario cried out as he bounced between some cacti several times like a pinball before heading directly back towards the train. The other ponies gasped as they side stepped to avoid being hit, except for Twilight, as he smashed into her.

CRASH!

"Nice move, Mario," said Twilight sarcastically once she had snapped out of her daze. Mario recovered soon after, but the others cringed as they saw his back was covered in cactus needles.

"Believe (ow) me, Twilight (ow)," said Mario as he used his magic to take out each needle from his back, "That (ow) hurt me (ow) alot (ow) more (ow) than it hurt (ow) you." Mario groaned as he continued to painfully clear the stickers as Rainbow was still recovering from ramming into the railroad sign.

"Ugggh..." Rainbow groaned as he saw the caboose being taken away.

"Heeelp!" Spike cried out in the distance.

"Dragon-napping, Spike," Rainbow grunted, "I'll show her!" It was then the pain from her head throbbed a bit, "Ow..."

As soon as the train made its stop, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Mario rushed out of the train and ran into a peachy yellow pony with a two toned orange mane and tail wearing a cowboy hat and a brown hoofmade vest. This was Applejack's cousin Braeburn.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfully, "Welcome ta A-A-ppleloosa!"

"Braeburn, listen-" said Applejack but was cut off.

"Cousin Applejack, mind yer manners," said Braeburn, "You have yet ta introduce me to your comrades! Shame on you!"

"Braeburn, listen," said Applejack firmly and not listening to him, "somethin' terrible happened-"

"Terrible is right, your train is a full seven minutes late!" Braeburn said firmly before giving them an over the top smile, "That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of...A-A-A-ppleloosa!" The view zoomed out to show a very old western style town as several earth ponies were walking about.

"Boggles the mind," said Braeburn, "we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it?! And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts..." Braeburn then pushed the entire group of ponies towards the first point of interest. "...like horse drawn carriages." The group saw a horse pulling a carriage with another pony inside the carriage.

"Okay, you pull now," said the pony named Black Stone, who was pulling the carriage.

"Aww, we just switched," the pony named Noteworthy protested, who was sitting inside the carriage.

"And those are horse-drawn, horse drawn carriages," Braeburn pointed out. But what the group saw were a bunch of ponies just drawing pictures of carriages.

"Listen, Braeburn, I-Oof!" Applejack was cut off when Braeburn pushed them again towards another point of interest.

"Now you know how Apple Bloom feels sometimes," said Mario, only getting a brief glare from the orange pony.

"And here's our local waterin' hole," said Braeburn as he showed them all a western style saloon, "The Salt Block." Just then the owner kicked a pony out of the place.

"That's enough salt for you!" said the owner whose name was Morton Saltworthy.

"Can't I at least...get a glass of water?" said a woozy looking pony named Ol' Salt before passing out. The ponies just stared before Braeburn pushed them somewhere else.

"Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar," said Braeburn as the group saw a grayish-brown pony with dark brown mane and tail, with a black mustache. He was also wearing a blue denim vest, a red handkerchief around his neck, and a black cowboy hat. He was also just lounging around lazily outside his office. Braeburn then pushed them over to another area.

"And here's where we have our wild west dances," said Braeburn as some of the ponies were dancing energetically with one another, "And here's where we have our _mild_ west dances!" The group saw some more ponies dancing, but with much less energy.

"But, Braeburn," Applejack tried to interrupt again, "we-" Applejack was cut off once more as Braeburn pushed them out of town and into the outskirts.

"And here's the most wonderful sight in all of...A-A-Appleloosa!" Braeburn announced proudly as he showed the group a large orchard from above a high ledge, "Our apple orchard." Applejack was losing her patience.

"Braeburn!" Applejack called out.

"First harvest should be any day now," Braeburn told them, still not listening to Applejack.

"Braebu-"

"Good thing too!"

"Brae-"

"'Cause we need that grub to live on."

"BRAEBURN!" Applejack shouted loudly.

"Uh, yes, cuz?" Braeburn asked, finally listening.

"You have a very nice town an' all," said Applejack firmly, "but we have a hu-uge problem! Some of our friends are missin'."

"A stampede of buffalo," said Fluttershy flew next to him.

"They took Spike!" Rarity added behind him.

"Rainbow Dash went after them!" said Twilight quickly.

"And we can't find Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy.

"And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard," said Applejack, "but they took that too!"

"I tried to stop them from taking the tree," Mario added, "but all that did was earn me some cacti needles on my flank (OW!)." Mario found that he had missed a needles and painfully pulled it out.

"Did you say...buffalo?" said Braeburn as he was overlooking the orchard as they all spoke, "Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in."

"But why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Beats me," Braeburn answered, "We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, and our foals. And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair..." Mario looked a little concerned.

"I think we better speak to the sheriff about all of this," said Mario, "I mean, he might know why the buffalo are so adamant about these here trees."

"Actually, he's just as clueless as I am," said Braeburn.

"Well, has anyone ever thought to _ask_ the buffaloes why they want to trees removed?" Mario asked, "They might even have a good reason."

"Now just one apple pickin' minute there, Mario!" said Applejack sternly as she got into his face, "Are you saying we should consider moving the apple trees off _our_ land?!"

"Quit being so defensive," said Mario as he lightly pushed her out of his face, "I'm saying that there might be a diplomatic solution to all of this. Try using your brain for once instead of just following your protective instincts all the time!"

"You callin' me dumb?" Applejack snapped as they glared eye to eye.

"If the horseshoe fits..." Mario retorted angrily. Applejack blinked as a smile appeared on her face, but it wasn't a happy one.

"Say that again..." Applejack warned with a low tone.

"If...the...horse- _shoe_... _fits_..." Mario repeated slowly, giving a stern glare.

"Okay...pony-boy..." Applejack remarked as they growled loudly, grinding their foreheads together.

"Enough you two," said Twilight, pushing them both apart, "Let's just focus on finding our friends and then we can decide together how to deal with the buffalos. There was still some tension in the air before both ponies agreed. Of course Applejack couldn't resist bucking Mario in his flank using one hind leg before they went to get ready for their journey.

"Cheap shot," Mario groaned.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was already deep into buffalo territory and was slowly making her way towards the buffalo camp grounds. She was quietly trying to tip-hoof from one large rock to another so she wouldn't be seen.

"Ooh, I can't _wait_ to get on my hooves on that little buffalo...hnnh...ow," Rainbow grunted but then recoiled since her head was still hurting from crashing into that railroad sign, "Nopony tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it."

"Boo!" said a familiar pink pony.

"Yah!" Rainbow jumped and tumbled into her back before she saw who startled her, "...Pinkie Pie!"

"Aww, ya caught me!" said Pinkie, "Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either. You're good!"

"Shhshh!" said Rainbow, covering her mouth, "What do you think you're doing? You gotta get out of here!"

"I do?" Pinkie asked in a clueless tone.

"You're gonna blow my cover," said Rainbow, trying to keep her voice down.

"I am?" Pinkie asked in her normal voice tone.

"I'm trying to save Spike!" Rainbow snapped, raising her voice.

"Oh my gosh! So am I!" said Pinkie.

"And the more of us there are out here," said Rainbow, now yelling, "the more chances of us getting...caught."

Don't you hate it when you try to warn the one pony with the loudest voice you have, only for it to be the very reason your cover gets blown? Talk about irony.

Rainbow certainly felt that way as the two ponies were now surrounded by a group of large buffaloes.

"Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off," said Rainbow to the pink pony, "Save yourself!" The buffalo look ready to charge when...

"Stop!" said Spike as he rushed up to the group and stood in front of the buffalo, "Dash, Pinkie, 'sup?" He then turned towards a buffalo, "Hey, no worries, I know those guys. They're cool."

"If you say so, Spike," said the buffalo, "Catch ya later, bro." The two shared a friendly hoof bump before the rest of the buffalo headed back to their camp. Spike then leads Rainbow and Pinkie towards the campsite, which is a collection of teepee tents surrounded by a collection of wood for a modest fire.

"Seems they took _me_ by mistake," Spike explained, "And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest." A buffalo came by and dropped what appeared to be some sort of gruel for the two ponies to eat. Rainbow took a sniff.

"Ugh..." she groaned, not wanting to eat it.

"Still don't like ponies much, though..." Spike continued, "But you're with me, so it's cool."

"Huh. Well, I still don't trust them," said Rainbow bitterly, "I say we tail and bail while we still-" Rainbow was then cut off as some gruel splashed near her. Pinkie had plunged herself headfirst into the gruel and was enjoying it.

"Mmm!" Pinkie hummed as she continued to munch away, "Before we finish eating? Are you loco in the coco?! Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?" Rainbow began to look about the camp.

"Certainly," said a familiar young calf as she dropped off a bowl of gems for Spike, "And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes?"

"Turquoise," said Spike as he dumped the entire contents of the bowl into his mouth and munched away before continuing to speak, "Mmm! Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." Thing got very tense when the calf and the blue pony recognized each other.

"You!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You!" Little Strongheart exclaimed in return.

"That's it!" Rainbow snapped, "We are outta here!" Rainbow rose to her feet and was about to leave by pulling Pinkie away by the tail.

"Wait!" Little Strongheart called, "Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. We didn't mean for anyone to be hurt."

"Yeah, right," Rainbow replied, not believing a word she was saying.

"We only wanted the tree," Little Strongheart explained, "The settler ponies have overtaken the land and planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stomping grounds." This left Rainbow and Pinkie rather puzzled.

"Huh?" they both asked in confusion.

"I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves," said Spike to the young calf. Rainbow just narrowed her eyes at the young calf. Soon they were surrounded around a large group of buffalo and Chief Thunderhooves stood in the middle with Little Strongheart beside him. Pinkie looked about with a worried expression on her face while Rainbow just had her eyes narrowed and stood on guard.

"Hmmh," Chief Thunderhooves mumbled, "We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations..." He took a breath before continuing, "...My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and-" As the statement was repeated many times over, the buffalo grew bored, some were even drooling as the repetitive statement made them feel sleepy.

"I think they get the idea, Chief," Little Strongheart interrupted.

"Hmph," said Chief Thunderhooves, "It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year these...settler ponies...these...(snort) Appleloosans!" Chief Thunderhooves began to snort angrily until Little Strongheart poked a fore-hoof in front of one of the Chief's nostrils to calm him down.

"They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission," Little Strongheart continued.

"Well _that's_ not very nice," said Pinkie, "Right, Rainbow Dash?"

"Hmph..." Rainbow pouted as she sat on the ground, looking away with her fore-hooves crossed.

"The ponies refused to move their trees," Little Strongheart added, "so we're stuck here, and it is not fair!" Little Strongheart began to pout as Rainbow glanced her way. Despite her own pouting, she had been listening the entire time.

"See, Rainbow Dash?" said Spike, "They had a good reason to-" Spike was interrupted when Rainbow took to the skies.

"Huh...Ah!" she mumbled before as she flew upward, turned around, and landed facing Chief Thunderhooves gritting her teeth, making the buffalo gasp.

"I'll say they had a good reason!" said Rainbow as she flew over to the Chief, "C'mon, we have some Apple pickin' Appleloosans to talk to." The rest of the buffalo smiled.

It was early the next morning as the rest of the ponies were outside Appleloosa to began the search for their missing friends. Applejack was currently tying Rarity's saddled bag on, though it could be debated that it was against the marshmallow will to tag along.

"Ow! Gently, please!" Rarity groaned as Applejack pulled harder on the strap to her saddle bags.

"Sorry, Rarity," said Applejack, "but our friends are out there and we have ta' be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em! Let's go!" Everyone else began to make their way down the hill they were on. Of course Mario lead the charge being faster.

"Later you...guys?!" said Mario, who had barely started to pick up some speed when there before them all were Rainbow and Pinkie. They were just giving them blank stares.

"Hi, guys!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

"Pinkie!" said Fluttershy, tackling the pink pony to the ground, "We're so glad you're safe."

"Oh, there you are!"

"Thank goodness!" said the others as Little Strongheart shyly hid herself behind a rock.

"How did you escape from the buffalo?" Twilight asked curiously.

"We didn't!" Pinkie answered as Little Strongheart jumped out of her hiding place and stood before them. The ponies gasped when they saw her.

"We promised the buffalo a chance to talk," said Rainbow.

"Ah! I see you and I were thinking alike," said Mario impressed.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack asked rather defensively, "'bout what?"

"We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move their apple trees from buffalo land," Rainbow explained.

"That information would be quite help-" But Braeburn was cut off when Applejack got in front of him.

"That's weird," said Applejack sternly pushing Braeburn into Little Strongheart, "'Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay."

"Wow, first he spoke over her and now vice versa," Mario muttered to Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy, "must be a trait that runs in the...OH-Hmm-hmm, ummmmmmm..." Mario was cut off as Applejack bucked a large apple straight into the pony's mouth.

"That would be a useful thing to-" But Little Strongheart was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"The land is theirs!" said Rainbow, "You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now you just gotta move 'em, that's all."

"Well...heh..." Braeburn stuttered sheepishly.

"They busted their rumps here!" Applejack retorted, "An' now they're supposed ta bust their rumps again, just cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else?"

"Plant the trees somewhere else!" Rainbow said straight to the point.

"Where?! It's the only flatland around these parts!" Applejack shot back.

"The _buffalo_ had it first!" Rainbow yelled in Applejack's face.

"The settler ponies need it to _live_!" Applejack yelled back into Rainbow's face.

"Come _on_ , Applejack!"

"You're bein' unreasonable!"

"I put my hoof down!"

"Look!" said Twilight to make both ponies stop and Mario finally was able to get the jammed apple out of his mouth, "Both the settlers and the buffalo have good reasons to use this land. There must be something we can do." Pinkie just watched quietly until she smiled.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Pinkie said excitedly. Mario groaned.

"She's gonna do what I think she's gonna do isn't she?" Mario said wearily.

It wasn't much longer before many of the ponies of Appleloosa, several buffalos, and six pony friends had gathered around a stage that Pinkie had put together within a few seconds. Sheriff Silverstar and Chief Thunderhooves were side by side as they awaited for what was going to happen. Mario then saw Pinkie poke her head out from the curtain as Spike was sitting by the piano, ready to began the music.

"Awww, man..." Mario groaned before he dug a hole into the ground, squatted, and stuck his head inside of the hole. Fluttershy looked annoyed until she smirked and gave a hard stomp on the tail with her hind leg.

"EYOW!" Mario yelped as he lifted his head out, saw his friends glaring at him, before he smiled as he looked away embarassed.

Spike began to play the piano as a giant white clamshell appeared on stage. It open to reveal Pinkie, now wearing 19th century showpony outfit.

And now it's time for another episode of Silly Songs with Pinkie Pie, where Pinkie gets the delusion notion to sing...a silly song.

Everyone give her a funny look as the begins.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _We may be divided  
But of you all, I beg  
To remember we're all hoofed  
At the end of each leg_

[Pinkie Pie - She was helped out of the shell by two background ponies. She then bounced twice on her hooves and pulled the lips of a random buffalo as she sang the next part. She even popped out of top of the piano Spike was playing. The others just looked at each other and Mario was trying not to cry.]

 _No matter what the issue  
Come from wherever you please  
All this fighting gets you nothing  
But hoof-and-mouth disease_

 _Arguing's not the way  
Hey, come out and play!  
It's a shiny, new day  
So, what do you say? _

[Pinkie Pie - She then began to do the can-can on her hind legs.]

 _You gotta share  
You gotta care  
It's the right thing to do  
You gotta share  
You gotta care  
And there'll always be a way through_

[Pinkie Pie - She then appeared between Sheriff Silverstar and Little Strongheart and hugged them, and then shoved apples into their mouths. She then re-sang the chorus and was doing the can-can with several ponies.]

 _But our diet, I should mention  
Are completely vegetarian  
We all eat hay and oats  
Why be at each other's throat?_

 _You gotta share  
You gotta care  
It's the right thing to do  
And there'll always be a way  
Throoooooooooooooough!_

The song was completed with a cheerleader style pyramid with Pinkie standing on her hind legs at the very top. All the ponies were silent, except for Spike, who was the only one applauding the performance. Twilight slapped a fore-hoof on her face.

"All right, Pinkie Pie!" said Spike, "That was fantastic! What a great song! Yeah, right on!" Sheriff Silverstar and Chief Thunderhooves just looked at each other.

"It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to...an agreement," said Chief Thunderhooves.

"We have," Sheriff Silverstar said as well. The other ponies all looked at them hopefully.

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen," said Chief Thunderhooves.

"Teh...Abso-tively," Sheriff Silverstar agreed as Pinkie just frowned.

"HERE-HERE!" Mario shouted in agreement with a smile, earning himself dirty looks from Pinkie, Spike, and the other five ponies. But Mario didn't notice.

"The time for action...hmh...is upon us," said Chief Thunderhooves as he got into the sheriff's face, "Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten it...and the whole town!" The ponies all gasp in shock.

"But, Chief!" Little Strongheart protested.

"An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best," Sheriff Silverstar replied, getting into the chief's face, and pushed Chief Thunderhooves away, "'cause we'll be ready and waitin'."

"But, Sheriff..." Braeburn protested. But soon everyone minus the seven pony friends and Spike had dispersed to prepare for war. Pinkie looked worried.

"Oh...That wasn't the message of my song at all..." said Pinkie to Spike.

It wasn't long before the citizens of Appleloosa were getting ready for the stampede. Several ponies were rushing across town, boarding up and shutting their windows and gathering materials, even knocking around a few barrels. The mane seven and Spike were just watching the action around them with worry.

"I want my kin ta' have what they need to live..." said Applejack, "but a storm's a brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it."

"Me neither," said Mario, "This is a battle that is not going to end well for either side. This battle will do more than just destroying trees. It will destroy the land as well so...nopony will win."

"We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt," said Twilight.

"Including us," said Mario as Twilight approached a nearby pony.

"Listen, maybe if you would just reconsider, we-" Twilight was then cut off as the pony jumped inside and the other ponies nearby slammed the windows closed.

"About the tree," said Rarity to some other ponies, "Now if you could-" But Rarity was tuned out as well as the other ponies continued to safe guard their homes. The mane seven then headed towards the orchard where several ponies were bucking trees and aggressively collecting apples. Twilight then tried to speak to a colt gathering some apples.

"If we could just sit down and talk we could-"

"Grrrrr!" a pony named Goldengrape snarled, making Twilight gasp and glare. Mario gritted his teeth.

"Don't you _ever_ growl at _my_ best friend!" Mario shouted angrily only to get an apple splattered onto his face. He used a spare cloth he kept in his saddle bag to wipe it off as Twilight groaned.

"Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable?!" Twilight shouted.

"Call it stubborn pride and the obligation to defend their home," said Mario, "remember how Applejack was when we tried to help with her apple harvest?"

"Oh please don't bring that up," Twilight remarked with a groan. The rest of the ponies and Spike weren't having any better luck getting the others to listen to them either and soon they heard some hammering, sawing, and nailing as a roadblock was created just outside the town.

"Sheriff," said Applejack as the grayish-brown pony was supervising the work, "If we could only-" But the sheriff refused to listen as well and soon a large crate of apples were being carted to a large building. Indoors, they saw some more ponies were hard at work creating apple pies by the hundreds. Soon, a war flag was raised and ponies cheered. All except for the mane seven and Spike. They all could see that a war between the Appleloosans and the Buffalos had been declared and there was no turning back.

Back in buffalo territory, the buffalos were busy training late into the night for the stampede. Some were even head butting each other for practice and others were putting on war paint. Spike was with Little Strongheart. They were watching the training from a safe distance.

"Isn't there some way to stop this?" Spike asked worried.

"Unless the settlers remove those trees," said Little Strongheart as she handed Spike another bowl of gemstones, "I do not think so." Spike sighed as he grabbed a gemstone and started munching it.

Back at the main camping site, Rainbow was sitting next to Chief Thunderhooves. She could tell that the head buffalo wasn't exactly trilled about stampeding tomorrow.

"I know you don't want to do this," said Rainbow.

"But they have taken our land," said Chief Thunderhooves sadly, "What would you have me do, Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't know," said Rainbow hesitantly, "but it's never too late to think of something."

"At noon," said Chief Thunderhooves as he applied war paint to his face, "it _will_ be too late."

Time seemed to move far too fast for the main seven and Spike as a good number of ponies in Appleloosa were standing at the roadblock, ready to stand and fight. The remaining Appleloosans were taking shelter inside the buildings. The tension could be felt in the air.

"Come on, _think!_ Think, think, think, think, think, think, think," said Rainbow, as she tapped her head for an idea. It was just then the town clock chimed twelve times. Everyone was holding their breath. The chief, with Little Strongheart, were standing just outside of the town. Little Strongheart placed a hoof on the chief sadly, even the chief looked a little uneasy and sighed. Rainbow saw this and gasped.

"He's not gonna do it!" said Rainbow with a smile. But then...

[Pinkie]

 _-what do you say?  
You gotta share  
You gotta care  
It's the right thing to do_

Rainbow's smile dropped to a frown, as well as her heart being sent into her stomach. Mario just looked bored as Pinkie sang her song and did the can-can alone.

"I always knew that pink pony would doom us all," said Mario aloud. The others just looked at him.

"Hope you're not expecting us to admit you were right," said Rarity indignantly. Mario grumbled loudly to himself as Chief Thunderhooves growled angrily.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _You gotta share_

" _Chaarge!"_ Chief Thunderhooves shouted and the buffalo charged, heading right at Pinkie Pie.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _You gotta care_

Pinkie didn't need long to realize her mistake.

"Wah-ahh! Whoa-oo-oo-oo-ooa!" Pinkie yelped as she was knocked upward and above the buffalo and out of the way. Though Mario was hoping they would have run her over.

"I heard that!" Pinkie shouted angrily.

Uhh...anyway, the buffalo charged full force, smashing the road block and heading into town. However, the Appleloosans were ready for action.

"Ready...aim... _fire!_ " Sheriff Silverstar shouted as a large barrage of apple pies were sent flying into the air. They began to rain down onto the buffalo, disorienting them and causing them to separate and charged out of formation. The rain of apple pies continued while some ponies were tossing pies directly at the buffalos to stun them. One pony began to ride the buffalo like a bucking bronco. Another pony was actually trying to wrestle with a buffalo. A pony named Cherry Berry gasped as a buffalo charged into her tall haystack, knocking her and the stack over. One buffalo charged right into an anvil hidden inside the hay stack (ouch!). Another, with his face covered in pie, crashed into the clock tower, knocking it down as several ponies rushed to avoid the damage. The battle continued with Sheriff Silverstar continuing to fire pie after pie.

"Ah! Aah!" he grunted as he tossed a pie, but when he went to pick up another. He found that he was out of ammunition. That was when Chief Thunderhooves saw and charged for him. Sheriff Silverstar saw the buffalo coming at him. He lowered his hat and shut his eyes, ready to meet his fate as Chief Thunderhooves came at him. Mario gasped and grabbed a nearby pie.

"Mario no!" Twilight called out as Mario spin dashed in place and threw a pie hard between the Chief and Sheriff. Just at the Chief launched into the air to strike, the pie nailed him right in the face.

"Nooo!" said the chief in a distorted tone as the pie, sent him away from the Sheriff before he collapsed to the ground, knocked out and his face covered in apple pie. Everyone gasped and stopped fighting as they saw the knocked out Chief laying on the ground in defeat. Mario's eyes nearly popped out as his eyes watered.

"I...I...I was only trying to...send him off target...I didn't...I didn't..." Mario covered his face with his hooves as he began cry as Rarity held him for comfort. Some of the other buffaloes were shedding tears as well as a few of the ponies were lowering their hats in respect. Even Spike began to cry as he hugged Twilight for comfort. An important note of interest was that the Chief's tongue was sticking out. Then some of the juicy apple dripped off his face and landed on his tongue. The taste immediately revived the fallen buffalo Chief as he rose to his feet and licked his face clean with his tongue.

"Yum!" Chief Thunderhooves exclaimed excitedly, "Hey, I've got a much better idea!"

Within no time at all, a special compromise was made. The ponies began to chop down some of the apple trees, but not all of them. They were actually clearing a nice path so the buffalos could stampede through the orchard without any risk of damage.

"We...will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit," said Chief Thunderhooves, "Heh...Those _delicious_ apple pies!" Some other ponies had prepared some pies and gave them to the buffalos as they stampeded by. Spike just watched them stampede with a bowl of gemstones at hand.

"I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week," said Spike as he chomped one down, "Auhh..." Meanwhile, Applejack and Mario were getting Bloomberg all nice and settled as Rainbow just watched nearby.

"Bloomberg, this is yer special day," said Applejack, "Mama's so proud of you!"

"They grew up so fast," Mario added, touched by the moment.

"Aww, give me a hug ya big lug," Applejack replied as she hugged Mario rather tightly. While Mario felt like couldn't breathe, he still smiled nevertheless as Rainbow chuckled to herself. Twilight just smiled as she watched the buffalo stampede away.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight later put in a letter,

" _Friendship is wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care."_

It was then Little Strongheart headed back towards Rainbow, Applejack, and Mario, asking them to join her on the stampede. The three ponies smiled as Rainbow flew alongside Little Strongheart as Mario and Applejack followed close behind into the sunset.

Twilight was right. Compromise involves both sharing and caring.

"Hey! That's what _I_ said!" Pinkie yelled.

Pinkie go stick a fork in that apple pie. Just like that pie, this story is done.

 **That comment involving Mario pulling full size trains might seem far-fetched but down the line I will do an in-between season chapter featuring more background about that famous Canterlot Express event.**

 **And I never believe that the pie that hit the Buffalo chief was just a wrong place at the wrong time. Somepony threw that pie so...let Mario be the one who did it.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	23. A Bird in the Hoof

A Bird in the Hoof

 _Pony's Log Number 122: If you are going to help any pony with their pet, especially a pet belonging to royalty, make sure to ask for their permission first..._

Today's story begins at the beautiful little tree house cottage where Fluttershy was busy helping a little mouse. The poor mouse had injured one of his hind legs and Fluttershy had just finished wrapping it up in some bandages.

"There you go, Mr. Mousey," said Fluttershy as she pushed his little wheel chair forward with her nose towards its mouse hole where another female mouse and their baby mouse were waiting for him, "Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you. And it will be just like new in no time." The mouse family gave Fluttershy their squeaks of gratitude as the mouse wheeled himself into his mouse hole.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Fluttershy, "Happy to be able to help." It was just then Angel came hopping by with what appeared to be a pocket watch in his hand and a frantic look on his face. He panted a bit before squeaking at Fluttershy to get her attention.

"You...you found a watch?" said Fluttershy as Angel pointed at the time with his paw and then moves his fore-paws to imitate clock hands, "You...wanna be a watch?" Angel then runs in place.

"You're running! Running out of time? No. You're...late?" Fluttershy tried to guess when Angel pointed at the clock outside just as it chimed four o'clock. The yellow Pegasus looked a bit blank and gasped.

"I'm late for a very important date!" said Fluttershy as Angel exhales in exhaustion and plops on his back. Fluttershy began to pace about nervously, "the big brunch for Princess Celestia at Sugarcube Corner. Oh, the princess is here in Ponyville for a party, and we all promised we'd be there. But I'm not there! Oh, do I look alright?" She looked at herself in the mirror before moving back to where she was before, "Do I need to bring anything?" and then shuffled through her closet, "Maybe I shouldn't go." Fluttershy sat on the floor and curled up insecurely before she heard the sound of the royal trumpet in the distance. Angel gestured for her to get going.

"Aah! It's starting!" said Fluttershy, "I'm missing it!" Fluttershy took off for the front door as Angel breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk away when Fluttershy returned.

"Oh, thanks, Angel," Fluttershy told him. Then she took off...and then came back again, "I mean, if you hadn't reminded me, I might not have remembered, and then I wouldn't be there, and everypony would be wondering where I was..." Angel glared and began to angrily stomp his foot on her fore-hoof.

"Oh, right, I'm late," said Fluttershy and ran out of the door once more. This time, Angel shut it closed and locked the door. It wasn't but a few seconds later when the door rattled and Angel just leaned against the door.

"Oh, okay then," said Fluttershy from behind it, "See you later." Angel just wiped his brow as Fluttershy finally started heading towards Sugarcube Corner.

(Theme Song)

Outside Sugarcube Corner, two royal ponys were standing guard when Rainbow peeked out from the opened front door.

"So...what do I have to do to get to be one of the Princess's royal guards, anyway?" Rainbow asked them as she flew out of the shop and hovered before the two guards, "Is the pay good? Hellooo? Anypony home?" The guards didn't answer as Rainbow began to make funny faces.

"Wah-wah!" Rainbow babbled as she tries to few times to make them smile, but their faces were as stone serious as ever, "Ooh, you're good." She paused briefly. "Too good. I'm bored." With that, she flew back inside just as Fluttershy arrived at the entrance.

"Phew. Made it," said Fluttershy as she made her way towards the door when the two guards held up one of their wings to block the door, making Fluttershy gasp.

"Halt!" said one guard.

"Who goes there?" said the other guard. Fluttershy gulped.

"No one. Never Mind, I'll just go home," said Fluttershy sadly before turning to leave with her head low. To her good luck, that was when Twilight and Pinkie walked by and the former caught site of her.

"It's alright, sirs," said Twilight, "She's on the list." Fluttershy lifted up her head to look back and smiled. She was soon inside the shop where the brunch was being held.

"Thanks Twilight," said Fluttershy as she and Twilight walked together.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Fluttershy," said Twilight, "It wouldn't be the same without you." Meanwhile, Spike was using his fire breath to help cook up various pies in the kitchen as Mr. Cake brought them out into the main room.

"How's everypony doing?" he asked cheerfully, "Good? Good." He then went to serving the other guests when Mrs. Cake approached Princess Celestia. She suddenly gasped when she saw Mario sitting beside her, resting his head contently on her right side. She immediately pulled him off and away from the Princess.

"Hey! Ow!" he exclaimed as Mrs. Cake roughly dragged him off by the ear.

"Mario, I'm surprised at you!" Mrs. Cake scolded, "Getting all up close to the princess like that. And you are supposed to be a well-mannered gentlecolt!" Mario was left speechless and rather hurt.

"It's alright Mrs. Cake," said Princess Celestia, "Mario is my son." Mrs. Cake nearly dropped the goods on her head in shock.

"You're...you're...her s-s-s-son?" Mrs. Cake stuttered.

"Well, not her _real_ son," Mario explained, "She found me abandoned as a foal and took me in. She raised me like a son. I don't see her too often so...what son doesn't want to cuddle his mother?" Mario then nuzzled Princess Celestia affectionately. Mrs. Cake was still speechless before a sad look appeared on her face. Mario was worried.

"Mrs. Cake?" he asked worried as she shook her head a bit.

"Oh...nothing dearie, my apologies," said Mrs. Cake before walking away. But Mario was rather puzzled as she stood before Princess Celestia.

"Anything else we can get for you, dearies...?" Mrs. Cake's eyes popped out as she corrected herself, "Ooh, I mean esteemed guests." She and her husband knelt before her while keeping their plated treats on their heads. Twilight and Fluttershy continued walking and having their own conversation about why the latter was late to the brunch.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish taking care of a patient first," Fluttershy explained.

"Oh, you and your tender loving care of little animals," said Twilight, "I know Princess Celestia is going to love that about you. I mean, I hope she will...I mean, of course she will." Twilight began to sweat and chuckled a bit nervously as Fluttershy smiled.

"Wow, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings."

"Oh, it's not that," said Twilight, "I just want to princess to approve of my friends. Well...Mario and I's friends."

"But she's met us all before," said Fluttershy.

"And read about you in my letters," Twilight added, "But this is the first time she's spent any real time with you. And I want everypony to make a good impression."

"Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," said Fluttershy, "Besides, it's just a casual get together, right?"

"Don't touch me!" Rarity shouted, wearing her gala dress to the event and afraid for dear life of getting it dirty as a random pony walked by, "Watch the dress! Careful, you're gonna spill that on me!" She then noticed a plate of cupcakes.

"Oh, oh, that looks delicious," said Rarity as she was about to take one and then leaned away, "What is it? Oh, does it stain?! Keep it away from me!" Fluttershy and Twilight just watched as Rarity leaned away from the plate of cupcakes and began to tremble fearfully.

"Or...perhaps not that casual," said Fluttershy. They then noticed Applejack, stenson hat removed, napkin tied around her neck, was sitting before a table loaded with various foods. The big issue was that the orange pony wasn't eating.

"Uh...which is the salad and which is the appetizer again?," she asked, not having any full knowledge or had bothered even asking about how to eat a multi-course meal. Plus she wanted to show that she had some mannerisms to the Princess, "And which am I supposed to each first?" Applejack looked intensely at the food before slumping in defeat.

"Never mind," said Applejack, "I'm not hungry." Twilight looked rather worried.

"It's okay, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "So our friends' manners are not perfect. I doubt the princess will even notice."

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced around the area, "Cupcakes, candies and pies, oh my!"She then spotted a chocolate fountain nearby.

"Chocolatey fountain goodness," said Pinkie as she stuck her entire head into the chocolate. When she pulled it out, the chocolate shell around her head hardened instantly before cracking and allowing Pinkie to munch it down. She then popped up next the left side of Princess Celestia.

"You gonna eat that?!" Pinkie asked before dive bombing the food before the Princess and munched away.

"GASP!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed before she roughly pulled Pinkie off the table by the tail.

"Hey!" Pinkie exclaimed as she was removed off the table.

"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty," said Mr. Cake as he replaced the spilt tea cup and cupcake Pinkie had devoured.

"That's quite all right, thank you," said Princess Celestia.

"Sorry about Pinkie, Mom," said Mario, "She means well, but sometimes she can act like a puppy in serious need of a good trainer."

"Don't you know it," said Pinkie as she randomly appeared next to Mario, startling him. Mario just glared.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Mario said irritably.

"So...have you told your Mom about us?" Pinkie asked eagerly, ignoring Mario's question. Celestia watched quietly.

"I told her you're one of my best friends," said Mario, "and that we bake sometimes."

"No, no, silly," said Pinkie, "Did you tell her that you are my sweet babboo?"

" _I'm not your sweet babboo!_ " Mario snapped, but then his face began to turn a shade of dark pink when he realized something he hadn't noticed before.

"Then why are we holding hooves under the table," Pinkie asked slyly.

"GAAAAHH!" Mario yelped in disgust and embarrassment as he ran off on his hind legs and fore-hooves in the air. Pinkie walked over to the other side of Celestia.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Pinkie asked before bouncing after him, "La la-la, la-la, la-la..." Princess Celestia just giggled before drinking her tea cup empty.

"Empty tea cup at 4 o'clock!" Mrs. Cake shouted.

"Uh, I see it, honey bun!" Mr. Cake called out as he quickly refilled her tea cup.

"Oh, um...thank you," said Princess Celestia, taken aback by the fast service.

"Not at all, Your Highness," said Mr. Cake. Celestia took another sip and immediately after she lowered the tea cup, it was refilled again.

"Thank you again," said Princess Celestia.

"Oh, but of course, Your Majesty," Mr. Cake replied. This happened two more times before Celestia then raised her cup, made a sipping noise and Mr. Cake ended up overfilling the tea cup.

"Gotcha!" said Princess Celestia as the two Cake ponies just smiled sheepishly. Nearby Twilight had brought Fluttershy to the table.

"Oh..." Twilight hesitated before the Princess saw her and Fluttershy.

"And what about you, dear? Fluttershy, is it?" Princess Celestia asked the yellow pony.

"Me?" Fluttershy asked timidly but also bravely, "Oh, yes, Your Highness."

"I understand from Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star's letters that you enjoy tending to the needs of woodland creatures," Princess Celestia pointed out.

"Yes, I love to take care of animals," said Fluttershy, feeling more comfortable talking to Princess Celestia since the topic was something she was proud of.

"As do I," Princess Celestia answered, "As Princess, I care deeply about all creatures, great and small..."

It was then some coughing was heard.

"...Nothing means more to me than the well-being of all my subjects..."

The coughing and hacking grew louder as a pudgy featherless looking bird came out of its secluded spot in a bird cage and sat on the perch.

"Ah, Philomena, my pet," said Princess Celestia, "You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts." Philomena just coughed and hacked in response and Fluttershy gasps at the sight.

"Oh...my," said Fluttershy with concern.

"She is quite the sight, isn't she?" said Princess Celestia.

"I...I...I've never seen anything like it," was all Fluttershy could say about the bird named Philomena coughed again. It was just then a royal guard appeared and started to whisper into the Princess's ear.

"Really? Well, if I must..." said Princess Celestia as she stood up from the table, "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the party short..." Twilight nearly did a spit take of her tea but managed to catch herself, "...The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls. Thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better." With that, Princess Celestia made her leave as the other ponies watched. Once she was out Applejack released her breath.

"Phew! Now I can eat someth'n! I'm starved!" said Applejack just as Mr. Cake collected all the treats on the table by pulling up the table cloth, leaving the orange pony empty handed, "oh..." Pinkie was just whooping and giggling happily to herself as Mario came out of the kitchen with a long face.

"What's your deal?" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie embarassed me in front of Mom," said Mario bitterly, gritting his teeth, "It took me this long to get the blush out of my face."

"But pink is _so_ your color my sweet babboo!" Pinkie said cuddling up to the side of his head. Mario's frown got longer as he growled inwardly. Applejack then made her exit carrying a tall stack of treats to make sure she _did_ get something to eat from the brunch.

"Stay right where you are," Rarity warned as she made her exit by walking backwards, "All I want is a clear path. Nobody move and my dress won't get hurt! Stay back! Back, I say!" Mario looked at her indignant.

"I'm tempted to throw this cupcake at her for pure kicks," said Mario bluntly as he held a single cupcake in his fore-hoof.

"Do you _want_ to end up in the hospital?" Rainbow asked him. Mario just rolled his eyes before eating the cupcake instead. It was then Spike exited the kitchen and stood next to Twilight, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, Spike," Twilight told him, "I don't know for sure how things went with the princess, but at least no big disasters happened." Little did anypony notice that the cage holding Philomena was empty...and a certain yellow Pegasus had left the party unnoticed.

Fluttershy arrived home with Philomena on her back.

"Oh you poor little thing," said Fluttershy as they walked inside, "How did you ever get in such bad condition?" Fluttershy set Philomena on her sofa.

"Don't you worry Philomena," said Fluttershy, "I'll nurse you back to health. As a favor to the princess, who's obviously just far too busy to care for you properly." Philomena just coughed as her head drooped to the side as her head was now on the sofa cushion upside down.

"I'm sure the princess will appreciate the help," said Fluttershy as she tried to straighten Philomena's neck, but her head toppled over once again.

"Oh my!" said Fluttershy worried, "We'd better get you to bed right away." Fluttershy soon found a small bed just the right size for Philomena and set her inside it and she placed a blanket over her.

"There," said Fluttershy as she tucked Philomena in and then placed a thermometer in her mouth. She gasped when she saw that the red liquid inside the thermometer was rising very quickly. Fluttershy quickly placed an ice pack on Philomena and removed the blanket to cool her down. Within seconds, Philomena started to turn blue and was shivering and her teeth started chattering. Fluttershy gasped again as she removed the ice pack and covered her with blanket to warm up. It worked...too well as Philomena started to overheat again and Fluttershy tried again to cool her down. But then she got too cold once again. This rising and falling of Philomena's body temperature continued until her body heated up so quickly that it made the thermometer glass shatter.

"This is far worse than I thought," said Fluttershy and had a face of determination, "What you need is some medicine? Stat!" Philomena only gave a loud cough, causing Fluttershy to flinch back a bit before she went to grab a rather large medicine pill and placed it on her side table. (Ironically the same one the Cutie Mark Crusaders had destroyed. Mario had helped repair it for her.)

"Here you go, Philomena," said Fluttershy, "This will fix you right up." Philomena sniffed the pill before turning her head away and snubbed it.

"Doctor Fluttershy expected that," said Fluttershy with smirk and then buried the pill under a tall pile of bird seeds. Philomena jumped into top of the pile and began to gobble it up, sounding and vibrating like a jackhammer.

"Always works," said Fluttershy and then gasped, apparently Philomena wasn't as gullible as her other patients and had eaten all the birds seed _and_ left the medicine pill untouched, "Uh...Almost always." Philomena just coughed in reply. Fluttershy then brought over a large bowl of soup.

"There's nothing like homemade soup to cure what ails you," said Fluttershy as Philomena sniffled the bowl and snubbed it.

"Come on now," said Fluttershy, "You're not gonna get better if you don't cooperate..." She brought the bowl to her mouth and pretended to eat some, "Mmm...see? It's delicious. Good and good for you." She then tried to move the bowl towards Philomena's head.

"Here comes to choo-choo train," said Fluttershy, "Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, whoo-whoo!" Try as Fluttershy might, Philomena refused to open her mouth and all her head turning got her neck wound up like a corkscrew. Her head suddenly spun about to untwist itself and she dunked her dizzy head into the soup.

"Oh dear," said Fluttershy worried, "Don't worry, Philomena. I know what'll make you feel better. Wait right here. I have just the thing." Philomena only coughed in response, but the cough sounded like bubbles due to the fact her head was still submerged in the soup.

Later on Philomena had found a bag that was loaded with some mouse feed. She began to eat some of it when Fluttershy arrived with a blue and green hummingbird.

"Look, Philomena," said Fluttershy, getting the bird to stop pecking, "I brought a fellow feathered friend to cheer you up." Fluttershy held up a fore-hoof for the Hummingbird to perch on. "Hummingway was sick once too, but he let me help him and got better in no time. Didn't you boy?"

"Mm-hmm!" Hummingway replied in a hum.

"Say hello to your new friend Philomena," said Fluttershy as Hummingway flew over to the bird. Hummingway nuzzled Philomena's neck. Philomena smiled.

"Aw, look," said Fluttershy, "I think he likes you." Hummingway then flew back and hovered just in front of the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy began to sing a wordless tune, which was ironically the theme song of the very show this story is based on. Hummingway happily hummed the tune back to Fluttershy.

"Your turn now, Philomena," said Fluttershy, "Go ahead. You can do it." Fluttershy sang her little tune again. Philomena inhales...before spitting out a glop of the chew up feed she had eaten into Fluttershy's face, knocking the Pegasus back a few feet.

"Oh! Um...good try?" said Fluttershy as she wiped the muck off her face. She then moved Philomena to her bathroom.

"I know what'll clear up that tickle in your throat. A humidifier," said Fluttershy as she dressed Philomena in a towel and placed the device under her beak as Fluttershy took a nice deep breath, "Refreshing. How's that feeling now for you, Philomena? Better?" Philomena took a deep breath as Fluttershy smiled excitedly. Until Philomena let out a massive coughing fit and wheeze that caused some of her feathers to come off.

"Oh...That's okay," said Fluttershy, refusing to give up, "I know lots of other ways to take care of you. Don't worry, you're gonna get better, How about..." She then moved Philomena back into the living room and lit up a huge collection of scented candles.

"Aromatherapy?" Fluttershy offered, but the scent only made Philomena sneeze and lose more feathers. She then got a metal bin and put Philomena into it with some soap and water.

"Warm Bath?" Fluttershy proposed, but Philomena's body absorbed all the water, fattening her up, and making her lose even more feathers.

"Ointment?" Fluttershy offered as she put some on Philomena's head. This not only caused an allergenic reaction as red bumps appeared all over her skin, but Philomena lost even more feathers as a result of it. With Philomena almost completely featherless, Fluttershy had to take drastic action. Wearing a doctor's mirror on her head, she began to work on repairing the damage with Angel as her assistant. It was as if she were performing medical surgery.

"Scalpel," Fluttershy instructed as Angel handed the tool to her.

"Surgical tape," Fluttershy said next as it was handed to her.

"Feathers," Fluttershy said after and began to work. Angel just watched intensely, even wiping Fluttershy's brow when it got glossy as the yellow pony worked to reattach the fallen feathers back into Philomena. When she had finished, the poor bird was covered in pieces of the tape and feathers stuck sloppily onto her body. One cough was all it took for the feathers to come falling back off.

"Oh Philomena," said Fluttershy sadly, "I thought this would be easy to nurse you back to health. I've tried everything I know. And look at you. You're worse than ever." Philomena said nothing as her head toppled into the sofa so she was looking at her upside down. It was just than Fluttershy heard somepony knocked on the door. Fluttershy slowly walked up to the door and was suddenly knocked back as Twilight pushed the door open with Mario right behind her.

"Hi Fluttershy!" said Twilight and Mario together.

"I just wanted to drop by and say thank you so very much for making such a good impression on the princess today..." Twilight told the yellow pony before she and Mario gasped dramatically when they saw Philomena on the table nearby. They both rushed over and examined the bird before turning to Fluttershy.

"What is Celestia's pet doing here?" said Twilight.

"You are the last pony I'd expect to resort to stealing animals!" Mario added as Twilight looked at him nervously.

"I couldn't leave the poor thing there," Fluttershy said in her defense, "She needed my help."

"Oh no. Nononononono _!_ " said Twilight in a panic, "This is bad!"

"Now, now, I'm sure we..." Mario was cut off, meanwhile Philomena just plopped into her back.

"How could I just walk away and not do anything?" Fluttershy protested.

"But...but...she doesn't belong to you!" Twilight snapped.

"I had to do something," said Fluttershy as Philomena just let herself roll off the table and onto the floor.

"Without telling anypony?!" Twilight replied, "without asking permission?"

"But..." Fluttershy was cut off when Philomena raised her head above the table and gave a loud cough. Mario flinched back as Twilight sighed to herself.

"I know you had good intentions, but you have _got_ to return the princess's pet," said Twilight.

"But..." Fluttershy was then caught off as Philomena gave a deep, wheezy breath. Fluttershy just sighed to herself.

"You're right," said Fluttershy sadly, "Okay, let's..." Philomena interrupted her again with a loud cough, making all three ponies flinch, as she froze and just fell into her back on the floor, "...go..." Twilight wasted no time setting a saddle basket on Fluttershy, dropped Philomena into it and closed the top of it.

"If we hurry," said Twilight as she rushed towards the door, "we can put her back before anypony even realizes she's missing...GASP." It was then the door opened and there standing before Twilight were two of Celestia's royal guards. Twilight's eyes shrunk as she bit her lip in full panic. Mario, however, remained calm.

"May we help you good sirs?" Mario asked calmly as Twilight was literally trying to hide the fact she was panicking.

"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star here?" said one guard.

"That's is us," Mario answered plainly, "What's up?"

"We regret to inform you two that the royal pet is missing," said the second guard.

"Really?" said Twilight in an overly cheerful voice, "You don't say!" She chuckled nervously to Fluttershy who just had a worried frown on her face. It was then they heard a cough from inside the basket Philomena was in. Twilight then began to cough as well to make it seem like it was from her. Soon she had Fluttershy coughing as well. The guards just looked puzzled and unamused. Mario kept a blank face, but deep down inside he was groaning and fighting the urge not to slap a hoof on his face.

 _Twilight, I'm officially flunking you at "keeping it casual",_ Mario said to himself.

"It's the dry night air?" said Twilight since the guards were staring at them.

"But it's daytime," said Fluttershy and Mario together.

"Well...day air's even drier," said Twilight and quickly pushed them out of the house, "You guards better be on your way if you're gonna find the princess's missing pet. Philomena, was it? Thank you ever so much for keeping me in the loop. Bye!" With that Twilight shut the door and looked out the window as the guard ponies left the cottage. Twilight leaned her back against the wall as she panted heavily, wiped her brow with a fore-hoof, and was finally able to calm down...until she saw Mario and Fluttershy heading towards the front door.

"Phew!" said Twilight and then gasped, "What are you two doing?"

"Going to return, Philomena, remember?" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I don't know why you shooed the guard away like that. If we had just explained what had happened..."

" _Are you nuts_?!" Twilight snapped, "We can't leave now!"

"Why not?" said Fluttershy and Mario.

"You have no idea what the princess is gonna do if she finds you're the one who took her pet," said Twilight, "do you?!"

"Do _you_?" Fluttershy and Mario asked together.

"Will you stop doing that?" Fluttershy asked annoyed.

"Hey, it wasn't on purpose," said Mario, "And I'd like to hear what Twilight _thinks_ Mom will do to you. Do you _know_ what she'll do, Twilight?"

"Well...no," said Twilight, "But it can't be anything good. She might banish you from Equestria Or throw you in a dungeon. Or banish you and throw you in a dungeon _in_ the place she banishes you to!" Twilight visualized Fluttershy in a dark murky swamp, followed by an underground cave with an iron door slamming shut, startling the yellow Pegasus, and then saw the murky swamp again with Fluttershy inside of a square metal cage.

"You really think the princess would do that?" Fluttershy asked as she opened the cage door and walked out it just as Twilight snapped back into reality.

"Okay, granted that probably won't happen," said Twilight, "but do you want to take any chances?"

"All that really matters to me is that poor little Philomena here gets well," said Fluttershy with Philomena coughing in agreement.

"That's very noble of you," said Twilight, her tone brimming with sarcasm, "I'll write to you when you're banished. Unless I'm banished too somewhere there's no post office. Then you'll have to write to me. Deal?" Mario just let out a loud huff and made his way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Twilight demanded as she got in front of the door.

"I am _going_ to go find Mom," said Mario, "and tell her about Philomena."

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelped, "Do you want _us to be banished too?!_ "

"You're not going to be banished," said Mario as a matter of fact, " _Nopony's_ going to be banished."

"How you do know that?" Twilight asked quickly, leaning her head forward.

"I _know_ that I've spent more time with Mom and I've known her a lot longer than either of you," said Mario, "If I find Mom, and tell her what happened. I'm sure she'll understand. She might not like that Fluttershy took Philomena without asking..."

" _Exactly!_ " Twilight interjected dramatically.

"...but she won't punish somepony who had Philomena's best interests at heart," Mario finished firmly, "Now move Twilight so I can go find Mom."

" _No!_ "

"Twilight, can't we just do this the easy way?" Mario asked with an eye roll, "Mom might even know something about Philomena's condition that Fluttershy can use to help her recover from...whatever illness she has. Can you just...just..." Twilight then looked at him sadly, giving him the largest and saddest puppy dog eyes she could make. He could even see tears brimming on the bottoms of her eyes. Mario couldn't tell if Twilight was actually begging or panicking or even a combination of both.

"Ugh...why can't you trust me?" Mario asked in exasperation, "I hate it when you do this!"

"Your fighting a losing battle big brother," said Fluttershy as a matter of fact, "Do you really want to see Twilight cry?" Mario groaned loudly as Twilight kept up her puppy dog pout.

"Fine, I won't tell Mom... _yet_ ," said Mario, emphasizing the last word when Twilight hugged him tightly.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Twilight said with gratitude before giving him a another kiss on the cheek and let him go. Fluttershy giggled as Mario blushed.

"Was it worth giving in to Twilight now?" she teased.

"Depends on what Twilight's master plan is for getting Philomena back to Mom," said Mario, "which I'm vague on the details because Twilight has yet to share them with me."

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Twilight retorted annoyingly.

"Please Twilight," said Fluttershy, "You just have to help me get Philomena healthy and _then_ we can return her to the princess. And everything will be fine."

"Did you give her any kind of medicine?" Twilight asked.

"I tried to, but she wouldn't take it," said Fluttershy.

"Then you have to _make_ her take it," Twilight groaned and getting in Fluttershy's face, "You can't be such a pushover, Fluttershy! You need to show this patient whose boss. Make her straighten up and fly right! You had no problem making Mario take his medicine that time he was sick."

"She can't fly," said Fluttershy, "Besides, Mario is different. I can't smack a bird on the back of the head to make them take their medicine. That's barbaric!"

"Then why _did_ you smack me?" Mario asked with a glare.

"Cause you're a boy and I _can_ smack you around," Fluttershy responded smugly.

"Bleh!" Mario remarked, sticking his tongue out at her.

"No excuses!" said Twilight as she stepped on one of Philomena's wings lightly to make her open her mouth. Twilight then dropped the tablet into Philomena's mouth, which she gobbled up instantly.

"Done," said Twilight, "Okay, what else?"

"Uh...well, she keeps pulling her feathers off," said Fluttershy, "the ones that haven't fallen out yet from all her coughing, I mean."

"I've heard of birds shedding feathers to make way for a new set," said Mario, "but the fact this bird isn't growing any new feathers is a problem. What kind of bird is this?"

"You mean you don't know?" said Fluttershy surprised, "You said you've lived with Celestia your whole life."

"Yeah, but I think Philomena was a recent addition," said Mario, "Earlier today was the first time I had seen her. I've never seen a bird like her before." Philomena just coughed in response as Twilight stuck a medical cone over her head.

"There you go," said Twilight, but Philomena didn't take to the cone very well. She began to try pulling it off her head with her hind legs, but couldn't. She then tried to just walk about, but was tumbling over and bumping into things. Fluttershy looked concerned.

"I don't think she likes it," Fluttershy told the purple pony.

"Tough love, baby," said Twilight sternly, "You want her to get well, don't you?"

"Of course, but..."

"Twilight, don't you think you're being a _little_ too insensitive," said Mario, "remember that one time you gave tough love to Spike when he got sick..."

"Mario, this is a completely different situation and besides, all the gems he ate in the castle treasury were easily replaced...mostly," Twilight answered, "Next!"

"Well, she desperately needs some bed rest," Fluttershy pointed out, "but I can't get her to stay put."

"One step ahead of you," said Twilight as she wasted no time putting Philomena into a spare bird cage and covered it with a white cloth. Philomena began to squawk loudly.

"It's for your own good, Philomena, I promise," said Fluttershy gently, "Please, just relax and try to get some sleep." Philomena just squawked in reply as Twilight saw the bowl of soup on another table.

"What's the soup over here?" Twilight asked, "Smells delicious."

"I made it for Philomena," said Fluttershy, "But she wouldn't eat it."

"Oh, she'll eat it, all right," said Twilight as she brought the bowl to the birdcage.

"Twilight, remember Spike..."

"That was then, this is now!" Twilight snapped as she opened the cage to force feed Philomena with a determined smirk on her face, but Philomena gave a loud SQUAWK before jumping out of the cage and making a run for it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Twilight called out.

"I've got this!" said Mario as he somersaulted, jumped into the air, and landed in front of the door. Despite his stance, Philomena just ducked under his legs and made her escape.

"Aw, man..." Mario groaned.

"No! Philomena! Come back!" Fluttershy shouted as she and Twilight just barely avoided knocking Mario out of the way as they left the house to give chase. Mario wasn't too far behind.

Ladies and Gentlecolts, it's the return of some more Benny-Hill style music as Twilight, Fluttershy, and Mario give chase after the renegade Philomena. To begin, Philomena literally had the ponies going in circles around a tree. They were soon running around the tree so fast that the three ponies lost sight of Philomena as she went up the tree. Twilight and Fluttershy took off to the left while Philomena headed towards the right from above. Mario just missed seeing the bird when he when to check the tree branches before catching up with the girls.

Meanwhile, back in town, the two guards were asking various ponies about where Philomena was, even showing a black and white drawing of the bird, but no pony has seen her. Back in the park, Philomena had taken a disguise with a beard and mustache and was just reading a newspaper when Fluttershy and Twilight asked if the "stranger" had seen her. Mario looked at the mustachioed bird suspiciously as Philomena, in disguise, just shook her head and went back to reading as Fluttershy and Twilight ran off with Mario right behind them. Only three seconds would pass before Philomena yelped silently as Mario tried to slide across the bench to catch her, figuring out her disguise, before she escaped and Mario took after her.

Philomena was a very crafty bird, changing her running speed and changing directions quickly in a way that made it difficult for even Mario to catch her. She then ran behind the guards. Twilight and Mario quietly tip-hoofed past them with Fluttershy hovering close behind before they picked up their pace to give chase. The three ponies and Philomena then entered an area where they were randomly entering and exiting a set of four doors. Eventually Mario stops dashing in and out of the doors to wait for Philomena so he could cut her off. But before he knew it, Fluttershy and Twilight crashed into Mario head first, sandwiching his head between theirs. The three ponies were left dazed for a few moments as Philomena ran off once again. It was then the guards posted a picture of Philomena on a lamppost. Philomena looked at the picture, drew a handlebar style mustache and some bushy eyebrows on it, before taking off again.

Fluttershy, Twilight, and Mario were still giving chase when Rainbow flew just above them.

"What are you three doing?" Rainbow asked curiously, "Are you having a race? Oh, can I play? One, two, three go!" Rainbow took off even though neither pony replied. Eventually the four ponies arrived a pink fountain where the rest of their friends were just relaxing and chatting, except for Pinkie who was munching on something in her mouth.

"MMM-mmm," Pinkie hummed until Fluttershy lifted her into the air.

"Excuse me!" said Fluttershy.

"Hi!" Pinkie responded.

"Beg your pardon," said Twilight as she lifted Rarity into the air.

"Put me down!" Rarity demanded as Twilight did so.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed over what was happening.

"Sorry," said Fluttershy, "but we've gotta find..."

"The princess's pet bird!" shouted one of the guards as they all saw Philomena sitting on top of the fountain statue. She just gave a cough as everyone looked up at her.

"Philomena, come down from there!" said Fluttershy in a motherly tone, "You'll hurt yourself!" It was just then the final feather fell off of Philomena. She went into an over-dramatic scene as her body did an exaggerated death rattle and plops onto the top of the fountain with x's over her eyes. Then two seconds later she repeated the routine before letting herself fall off the fountain statue.

"I'll catch you!" said Fluttershy as she rushed as fast as her hooves could go to try and catch Philomena before she hit the ground. Pinkie gasped in anticipation as the others wondered if Fluttershy would make it since she was a good twenty yards away. But before Fluttershy could get to the bird, Philomena's body erupted into flames, turning her body into nothing but grey ashes. Fluttershy gasped as the ashes floated into a pile under Fluttershy's fore-hooves. Everyone gave a loud gasp in utter shock as poor Fluttershy gave a loud whimper and began to cry. Mario wasted no time, wrapping a fore-hoof around her to provide some sort of comfort. The two guards just stared with their jaws hanging out when a certain white alicorn made her appearance.

"What is going on here?" said Princess Celestia, as the guards backed away and while everyone minus Fluttershy and Mario bowed. She turned towards the purple pony and her "son", "Twilight? Mario?"

"Yes, your Majesty," said Twilight, "there's been a terrible accident."

"Yes, Mom," said Mario sadly as he stood by Twilight, "This is..."

"Mario no!" said Twilight, holding a fore-hoof in front of him to stop talking. There was no way she was gonna let Mario take the fall for something that he had no fault in...or made him cover up for her sake.

"It's all my fault," said Fluttershy, finally approaching the Princess and leaving Philomena's ashes nearby.

"No, Princess," said Twilight, "Fluttershy didn't know any better. It was _my_ fault." Princess Celestia just looked at them curiously.

"I'm the one who did it," Fluttershy protested.

"But you were only trying to help," said Twilight.

"Some help I was," said Fluttershy sadly.

"Will ya let me do this?" Twilight retorted, "She'll go easier on me."

"But it's my fault!" Fluttershy replied.

"No, it's my fault!" said Twilight firmly.

"No, it's my fault!" said Pinkie, standing in front of them, "Wait, what are we talking about?" Once Pinkie realized she wasn't going to get an answer, she zipped away. Fluttershy then took a step forward.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, Twilight, but..." said Fluttershy bravely as she stood before Princess Celestia, "Princess Celestia, I'm the one who took your pet bird. I really was only trying to help the poor little thing. Then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest. So, if you wanna banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to, then that's what I deserve." Princess Celestia simply walked over to the pile of ashes as Fluttershy was speaking to her. She then knelt down beside the ashes. It seemed she was lowering her head in mourning.

"Oh, stop fooling around, Philomena," Princess Celestia said with a chuckle, "You're scaring everypony. " The ashes then rose into the air and transformed into a beautiful orange-red bird. The ponies gasped and awed in amazement. Fluttershy was surprised and left confused.

"I don't understand!" said Fluttershy as the bird flew over to Princess Celestia, "What is that thing? What happened to Philomena?"

"This _is_ Philomena," Princess Celestia answered, "She's quite a sight as I said, but nothing unusual for a phoenix. Isn't that right, Philomena?" The bird gave a loud squawk in reply.

"A...A phoenix?" said Fluttershy in amazement.

"This is so cool, Mom," said Mario, "Only you would be able to tame such a rare bird."

"Indeed," said Princess Celestia, "A phoenix is a majestic and magical bird. While it appears happy and healthy most of the time, every so often it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flames." It was then Philomena took a short flight and returned back to Celestia's fore-hoof. Princess Celestia then leaned over to Fluttershy before saying quietly,

"Rather melodramatic, if you ask me..." and then pulled away and spoke in her normal tone, "It then rises from the ashes, fresh as a daisy. All just the normal part of the life cycle of a phoenix. I'm afraid mischievous little Philomena here took the occasion to have a little fun with you, Fluttershy. Say you're sorry, young lady." Philomena lowered her head and squawked what sounded like "I'm sorry" to Fluttershy, who simply smiled.

"So...aren't you gonna banish me? Or throw me in a dungeon? Or banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Of course not, my little pony," said Princess Celestia, "where on Earth did you get such an idea?" Fluttershy just gave Twilight a glance before smiling.

"I guess I have some imagination," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomena for you," Twilight added.

"And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child," said Princess Celestia, "But all you had to do was ask and I could have simply told you Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble."

"Gee...where have I heard that before?" Mario said aloud as Twilight and Fluttershy gave him blank looks.

"Don't expect us to admit you were right," Fluttershy remarked.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I get no respect, no respect at all," Mario muttered under his breath and began to pout as everyone snickered.

"Well, my son, this is what happens when you make six _girls_ your best friends," said Princess Celestia with a chuckle, "thought I do suggest that despite wanting to represent your _element_ that you remember to stand up for what is right so these kind of mistakes don't happen in the future."

"Yes...Mom..." said Mario, smiling timidly, feeling a little embarassed as he began to look at his hoof as he slid it across the dirt.

"So please, don't feel afraid to ask me about something you don't understand the next time we have a get-together, my little ponies," she told Fluttershy, Twilight, and the others.

"I know," said Fluttershy, " _I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time, I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves._ "

"Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"No, that's quite all right," Princess Celestia answered as Philomena took to the skies once again, "I think I can remember." It was then Fluttershy felt something in her right ear, she looked up to find that Philomena had tucked one of her red feathers there as a gift.

"It's beautiful," said Fluttershy, "thank you, Philomena. No hard feelings." The phoenix continued to fly about until Rainbow got an idea.

"Hmm..." she pondered before flying up to Philomena and whispering in a tone that was indistinct to everypony else, "Hey, you know what you should do? You should go over there and tickle them!" Rainbow pointed towards the guards as Philomena flew between them and began to tickle their noses. The guards couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh.

"Yeah!" Rainbow shouted as she and Philomena exchanged a high hoof/wing. Everyone else just laughed as well.

 **And that ends the adventures of Ella Pollo Lolo.**

 **I know Philomena is not a "crazy chicken", but she certainly acted like one.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	24. The Cutie Mark Chronicles

The Cutie Mark Chronicles

 _Pony's Log Number 123: Whoever thought that the very ponies I've become so close with where actually meant to be a part of my life in the first place..._

On a clear sunny day, three familiar fillies found themselves at the top of a tall tree. They were all linked together by a rope that was connected to another tree. They were also donning some helmets for safety.

"Are you about this, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle gulped, "I've never even heard of a pony zip lining before. I mean...I know Mario can actually rail grind with just his hind hooves. Don't get how he does it without overheating his horseshoes though..."

"Never mind your boyfriend," said Scootaloo, "as for zip lining, neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome." The three then took off down their zip line, but soon realized that they had tied the rope to the other side a little too high since they came to stop in the middle of the two trees. Another mistake they had made was using a rope that was not made specifically for zip lining. The rope they used became heated as their metal connectors grinded on it, making the rope catch fire and break.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The three fillies screamed.

"Whoa!"

"Oh!"

"Wah!" Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle said in succession as they honked, bonked, and tumbled through several trees branches until they all crashed onto the ground, covered in leaves and sticky tree sap.

"Ow!" The three fillies groaned.

"See anything?" Apple Bloom asked before either of them had gotten back onto their hooves. Scootaloo was the first to get up and checked her flank.

"Tree sap and pine needles, but no cutie marks," Scootaloo reported.

"Plan B?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo answered, "You know where we can find a cannon at this hour?" The other two fillies just looked at the orange Pegasus with fearful eyes. Scootaloo then removed her helmet and slammed it onto the ground.

"It's no use," said Scootaloo angrily, "No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap." Apple Bloom had wasted no time providing the three girls with some buckets of water so they could wash off the leaves, twigs, and tree sap.

"Maybe we should do something less dangerous," Sweetie Belle proposed as she finished cleaning herself off, "like pillow testing or flower sniffling?"

"This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks," Apple Bloom pointed out, "Why don't we ask them how they did it?"

"That's a great _safe_ idea," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah!" said Scootaloo in agreement, "And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville."

"Applejack!" said Apple Bloom.

"Rarity!" said Sweetie Belle, "oh, oh...let's not forget...Mario!" Sweetie Belle sighed happily to herself as Scootaloo made a face.

"Come on, guys, I said "cool"!" said Scootaloo as she flapped her small wings so she was hovering a few inches off the ground, "You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo hovered about trying to fly like the said pony before returning to the group and stood on her hind legs.

"Pinkie Pie?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle guessed.

"No!" said Scootaloo, "The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale."

"Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle guessed next.

"No!" Scootaloo snapped, "Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense," said Apple Bloom.

"Of course," said Sweetie Belle.

"Let's do it," said Scootaloo, "Let's find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark!"

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together as they high-hoofed each other. Only to realize that the young Pegasus's fore-hooves were still covered in tree sap.

"Aah! Uuh!" Sweetie Belle grunted as she and Apple Bloom tried to pull their hooves apart, but the sap was too sticky. The three fillies just groaned as they were now stuck together...for the moment.

(theme song)

With the sound of a motor revving, Scootaloo rode her scooter down a dirt path with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle being pulled in a wagon behind her. Scootaloo was rather focused on keeping up her speed when three bunnies carrying apples appeared in the middle of the road. Scootaloo gasped as she applied the brakes, causing her scooter and the wagon to screech to a stop just a foot away from the apple carrying bunnies.

"Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" That was the sound of Applejack. Apparently the three bunnies had taken the apples from her and she was chasing them down.

"Thievin' what now?" Apple Bloom said out of the blue. Applejack popped out of a nearby bush and tried to pounce on the bunnies. But her aim and timing were off and she ended up crashing right into the three fillies. When the dust had settled, Apple Bloom was on top of Applejack and Sweetie Belle somehow found herself on top of Scootaloo.

"Hey sis!" said Apple Bloom, "How'd you get your cutie mark?"

"I never told you that story?" Applejack asked her little sister in surprise.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo protested as Applejack just smirked to herself.

"We need all the help we can get," said Apple Bloom as she and Sweetie Belle waited eagerly to hear Applejack tell her story.

"Ugh, fine," said Scootaloo with much reluctance.

"Why, shoot," Applejack began, "I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all."

 _Flashback_

 _Young Applejack leaves the Apple farm carrying a small sack on a stick as a younger Big Mac and Granny Smith watch her leave. Both of them are shedding tears as they see Young Applejack disappear into the distance._

"I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm," Applejack continued, "I wanted to live the sophisticated life like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehatten! The most cosmopolitan city on all of Equestria.

 _Young Applejack is amazed at all the tall buildings and a ponified version of the statue of liberty._

 _"Hey! Outta the way, you rube!" said a pony named Count Caesar rather rudely as young Applejack simply stepped out of his way._

"I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehatten," said Applejack.

 _Young Applejack then stood before an apartment door that had an orange on it and knocked on it. It wasn't long before both her Aunt and Uncle opened the door and invited her inside._

 _"Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange!" young Applejack said excitedly, "Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay."_

 _"Y'all," said Aunt Orange with a laugh, "Isn't she just the living end?"_

 _"How quaint," Uncle Orange added with a chuckle of her own._

 _"Don't worry," said Aunt Orange as she began to rub Young Applejack's mane with a fore-hoof, "We'll have you acting like a true Manhattanite in no time." Young Applejack just smiled. Soon she was placed before a dinner party with her mane now done in an updo. She sat between her Aunt and Uncle as they were chatting with their dinner guests and sipping some sparkling juice (could say orange juice but not sure)._

 _"And how are you finding good old Manehatten?" said a pony named Tall Order asked the young filly._

 _"Oh, it's simply divine," said young Applejack, trying to sound proper._

 _"Very well said, my dear," said Aunt Orange._

 _"Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to," young Applejack continued, "Where I'm from, nights are so quiet, you seldom hear a peep until the rooster wake you up." Tall Order and another pony sitting nearby named Dane Tee Dove just looked stunned._

 _"The...what?" Dane Tee Dove asked, giving young Applejack a weird look._

 _"I say, my dear," Tall Order replied to Dane Tee Dove, "what in the world is a "rooster"?" Aunt Orange just smiled sheepishly and nuzzled young Applejack's mane with a fore-hoof._

 _"What's he talking about?" young Applejack asked nervously, "What did I say? I don't want to look like a fool." Young Applejack didn't have to ponder long before some ponies arrived placing some dinner plates on the table. Each of them covered with a serving dome._

 _"Dinner is served," said the pony._

 _"Thank goodness," said young applejack, "Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could at a..." Young Applejack was surprised to see just a tiny morsel of food no bigger than her hoof was sitting on the plate. She just sighed to herself._

 _The next morning, young Applejack was sitting quietly leaning against the outside boarder of her city bedroom window._

 _"Cock-a-doodle-doo...," said young Applejack quietly, "Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big Macintosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite..." Young Applejack sighed to herself as a small tear left her eyes._

"I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then," said Applejack.

 _Suddenly..._

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

 _Young Applejack was startled as she looked out of her window._

"It was amazin'!" said Applejack, "A rainbow pointin' right back to...home. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be."

 _Young Applejack then runs all the way back home. Big Mac and Granny Smith are there waiting for her as she embraces them happy. As she does, a flash of light appears on her flank as her cutie mark appears._

 _End Flashback_

"That's when this here appeared," said Applejack pointing at her cutie mark, "I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since." Then the moment was spoiled at the apple carrying bunnies gave Applejack a raspberry.

"There they are!" said Applejack, "Get back here, ya thievin' varmints!" Applejack then took off towards the bunnies, leaving the three fillies alone.

"Aw, that was such a sweet story!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Sweet? Try sappy," said Scootaloo as she made a grossed out face and climbed onto her scooter, "Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the _cool_ way to get a cutie mark." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle climbed into the wagon and Scootaloo took off right away. It wasn't long before they were racing down the path again when Fluttershy suddenly landed in front of them. Scootaloo immediately tried to put on the brakes as Fluttershy stood on her hind legs to get them to stop. Scootaloo stop so quickly that the three fillies were all sent flying in the air and landed in a pile just a few feet away from the yellow Pegasus. That was when they saw why Fluttershy had stopped them. A small family of ducks needed to cross the road and get to the other side.

"All right, little ones. This way. This way," said Fluttershy before turning to the three fillies, "You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo answered, "so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark."

"Oh, that would be interesting," said Fluttershy, "You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her."

"Rainbow Dash?! Really?!" said Scootaloo excitedly as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stood beside her.

"Oh yes," Fluttershy answered, "It all started at Summer Flight Camp."

 _Flashback_

 _Fluttershy's story takes place at the Summer Flight Camp grounds in Cloudsdale. Where the young yellow Pegasus was just alone watching some other Pegasi fly through some cloud shaped rings._

"You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy," Fluttershy told the three fillies, "and a very weak flyer."

 _Young Fluttershy slowly tried to fly up to one of the cloud rings. Taking her time, she slowly rose off the ground and went through. She smiled at her little accomplishment until she accidentally tripped over the bottom of the ring. Young Fluttershy yelped as she tumbled forward, slid down a steep cloud slope, launches into the air, tearing off a flag as she flew into it and crashed into some clouds below with the flag on top of her. It was then two familiar, but much younger Pegasi colts started laughing at her._

 _"Nice going, "Klutzershy"!" said a young Dumb-Bell, "They outta ground you permanently."_

 _"Ha! My baby brother can fly better than you!" added young Hoops. The two colts continued to laugh at her as poor young Fluttershy just cowered back._

"It was the most humiliating moment of my life," Fluttershy continued, "And then, out of nowhere..."

 _It was just then a familiar blue Pegasus appeared, zooming through the sky. Her high speed flying caught the attention of the other two colts as they looked up and then saw the young Rainbow Dash make a landing in front of them._

 _"Leave her alone!" said young Rainbow sternly._

 _"Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"," young Hoops jeered._

 _"Keep making fun of her and find out!" young Rainbow threatened as she got into the colt's face._

 _"You think you're such a big shot?" young Dumb-Belle sneered, "Why don't you prove it?"_

 _"Whaddya have in mind?" young Rainbow asked curiously. It wasn't much longer before the three Pegasi were lined up at the starting grid for a race around the Flight Camp Obstacle course. Some other adult and younger Pegasus ponies had arrived to watch the race. Fluttershy was already on her own cloud, holding a checkered flag._

 _"You're going down!" said young Hoops._

 _"In history, maybe," said young Rainbow, "See you boys at the finish line!" It was then Fluttershy lowered the flag and the three Pegasi took off. They flew so close to young Fluttershy that she was spun about out of control...and right off her cloud toward the ground below. Young Fluttershy screamed as she continued to fall, flailing her legs for dear life, and with no other Pegasi even bothering to go rescue her. As she got closer to the ground, a large migration of butterflies appeared below and caught her._

 _"Huh?" said young Fluttershy as she realized she wasn't falling anymore and saw the large collection of butterflies underneath her as they carried her about what appeared to be a woodland area. She couldn't help but smile._

"I had never seen such beautiful creatures," said Fluttershy, "Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I'd never been near the ground before."

 _It was then young Fluttershy began to sing._

[Young Fluttershy - It was then each creature she sang about began to appear around her as she flew just above the butterflies. Some squirrels poked their heads out of a tree, three bunnies stopped hopping to look at her, three birds flying in the air came down to see her.]

 _What is this place  
Filled with so many wonders?  
Casting its spell  
That I am now under _

[Young Fluttershy - Some bees were buzzing through some flowers when she sang that part.]

 _Squirrels in the trees  
And the cute little bunnies  
Birds flying free  
And bees with their honey _

_Hooooonneeeeeeey!_

[Young Fluttershy - All the creatures surrounded her as she continued to sing.]

 _Oooh, what a magical place_  
 _And I owe it all to the Pegasus race (She looked up to the sky where the Flight Camp Obstacle course was and the three Pegasus ponies were still racing.)_  
 _If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve_  
 _I'd have come here sooner, and never leave_

[Young Fluttershy - The creatures were now just swaying to her singing and the view panned around the area just as young Fluttershy finished her little song.]

 _Yes, I love ev-er-ythiiiiiiing!_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _Suddenly, a loud explosion and a large ring of color appeared in the sky. All the creatures and birds began to run for cover. Fluttershy watched as three bunnies ran by before she narrowed her brow and went to go find them._

 _"Shhh, it's okay," young Fluttershy said to the frightened bunnies._

 _"You can come out," young Fluttershy told some frightened squirrels by knocking lightly on their tree. Fluttershy then stuck her head underwater to see some startled frogs._

 _"Everything's okay," she told the submerged frogs. She then flew up towards some startled birds._

 _"There's nothing to be afraid of," young Fluttershy told some birds in the sky and soon all the birds and animals were surrounding Fluttershy as she smiled and sat down in the middle of them._

"Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level," said Fluttershy.

 _It was then young Fluttershy's flank was decorated with her well known three butterflies cutie mark. A young bunny just looks at it curiously._

 _End Flashback...abruptly_

"Wait, wait, wait," Scootaloo interrupted as Fluttershy was now sitting on the grass near the road, "what happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race?"

"Oh, well, I wasn't there," Fluttershy answered, "So I don't really know what happened." By now Scootaloo was already back on her scooter.

"Come on Crusaders," said Scootaloo, "We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take anymore singing."

"Maybe my sister knows where she is," said Sweetie Belle as she and Apple Bloom climbed back into the wagon, "Bye Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom waved as well as Scootaloo just began to accelerate on her scooter.

"Bye, girls!" said Fluttershy as the three fillies made their way down the road to the Carousel Boutique. It wasn't long before Scootaloo had a _long_ face as she and the other fillies were now acting as models for Rarity as she was creating some filly sized dresses.

"How did we get roped into _this_?" Scootaloo complained, "Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story."

"Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?" Rarity asked them curiously.

"Of course," said Sweetie Belle, "Most of the fillies at school already have theirs."

"Mmm, I know how you feel," said Rarity, "For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine."

 _Flashback_

 _Just outside of the Ponyville schoolhouse, a stage has been set up for what appears to be some sort of play. As some music plays in the background, several young ponies are dancing and wearing some handmade costumes made by the young fashionista...at this time...in training._

 _"Well done Rarity," said the teacher, "your costumes are very nice!"_

 _"Nice?!" young Rarity exclaimed, "They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow!"_

 _Back in her old bedroom, which looked similar to the interior decor of her Boutique, she was busy working at her sewing machine._

"I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work," Rarity continued, "The costumes just weren't right and the play opened that night."

 _Young Rarity sighed to herself._

 _"Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista," young Rarity said sadly. Suddenly, her horn began to glow brightly and she suddenly found it pulling her out of the house, through the woods, and beyond. Young Rarity tried to stop herself from being pulled, but the magic was too strong for her to control._

"I had no idea where my horn was taking me," said Rarity, by now her younger self had giving up resisting the pull and was just apathetically enjoying the ride as she was pulled through the desert and up and down some hills, "but unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark. I knew that it was...My destiny!"

 _It was just then Rarity arrived in a rocky area and crashed right into a large tall rock._

 _"A rock?!" young Rarity exclaimed angrily, "that's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a rock?!" Young Rarity groaned._

 _"Dumb rock!" she muttered when..._

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _Young Rarity screamed as she saw the ring of color from the Sonic Rainboom. Suddenly the rock in front of her began to crack and then split down the middle. Inside the rock was a large collection of...precious gems._

 _"Ooh!" said young Rarity. Soon the night of the play had arrived and the costumes the young ponies were dancing in were now decorated in the beautiful gems she had discovered. Every pony in the audience smiled and awed in amazement, even her teacher. Young Rarity smiled, feeling very pleased with herself, as her three diamond cutie mark appeared on her flank._

 _End Flashback_

"Ugh!" Scootaloo grumbled, "These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that."

...

Am I the only one after hearing her say that feel like screaming at her: No duh! That's the whole meaning of a cutie mark!

Is this just youth ignorance or she just dense? I'll let you decide...

...

"Yes Scootaloo, that's exactly..." But Rarity was cut off as the young Pegasus was already pushing her two best friends right out of the Boutique.

"Come on, girls!" said Scootaloo, "We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo loudly slammed the door shut. But she was going to have to wait a little longer. With much reluctance and irritation, she found herself sitting at a table getting ready to listen to how Twilight got her cutie mark. Mario was sitting beside her.

"As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go see the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight began, "where Princess Celestia raises the sun." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle listened eagerly as Scootaloo rolled her eyes and faceplanted the table.

"And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen," said Twilight.

"Mario?" Sweetie Belle guessed as Scootaloo groaned loudly and Apple Bloom snickered. Mario was a little surprised to hear Sweetie Belle say that.

"No, silly," said Twilight, "I didn't meet him until after I got my cutie mark."

"It was the very moment to be precise," Mario corrected. Twilight looked puzzled.

"Was not," said Twilight, "anyway back to my story..." Mario just rolled his eyes, when she got to a certain part. He would correct her so called long term memory.

 _Flashback_

 _The stage is set for the opening of the Summer Sun Celebration. The royal guards blew their trumpets. The crowd gathered around as young Twilight pushed her way through some ponies to get a better look and smiles excitedly. It was then Princess Celestia rose high into the air majestically and raised the sun. Everyone cheered and young Twilight smiled in amazement._

"I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic," Twilight continued.

 _Young Twilight was now in her bedroom with stacks of various books. As she was reading one, she grunted a bit to make her horn spark. Then used her magic to turn the page of her book. She gasped excitedly and kept on reading, and reading, and reading. She was clearly enjoying herself and being surrounded by all her books._

"My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns," said Twilight, "It was a dream come true."

 _Young Twilight sees the paper with her acceptance that her parents were holding and jumps up and down excitedly._

"Except for one thing..." said Twilight, "I had to pass an entrance exam!"

 _Young Twilight was now standing at the bottom of what appeared to be a lecture hall, looking rather nervous as a pony rolled in a cart with a giant purple spotted egg. Her parents kept encouraging her smile from the sidelines as Twilight gave a shakey smile._

 _"Well, Miss Sparkle?" said one of the administrator ponies named Crystal Clear. Twilight simply looked at the purple spotted egg and giggled nervously._

 _"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Crystal Clear repeated. Another pony named Arpeggio just coughed in reply as they waited impatiently for young Twilight to begin. The purple filly groaned as she tried to light up her horn, but she wasn't able to get anything to happen. Another administrator pony named Top Marks yawned to himself as the others started taking notes._

 _"We don't have all day," said Crystal Clear. Young Twilight was now sweating nervously._

"I knew it was the most important day of my life," said Twilight, "my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it!"

 _As present Twilight spoke, her younger self was trying various poses and stances to try and get her magic to do something. But after all her efforts, all she could generate was a small spark from her horn before she plopped onto her stomach in exhaustion. She felt very sorry for herself as she rose to her hooves._

 _"I'm sorry I wasted your time," said young Twilight when..._

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _A sudden explosion and a giant ring of color appeared outside the classroom window. The explosion startled Twilight so much that her horn began to glow brightly. Her inner magic begins to grow dramatically as she fired a magic blast that hatches the egg into what was actually baby Spike. Young Twilight just yelped in panic as her eyes glowed white and she was surrounded by a powerful magic bubble. Her overcharged magic caused her to levitate the administrators into the air while also turning her parents into potted plants (the mother became a regular house plant while the father became a cactus). Her magic also caused Spike to become a giant fully grown dragon. He became so big in size that his head broke through the roof. Princess Celestia noticed the giant dragon head in the distance. Poor Twilight was fearfully trying to regain control but failing miserably...until a gentle hoof was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see none other than Princess Celestia herself. Twilight was finally able to calm down, which put the instructors back on the ground, restored her parents back to being ponies again, and Spike returned to being a baby dragon, now sitting on a destroyed wagon and sucking his tail innocently._

 _"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia said formally._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry," said young Twilight nervously, "I didn't mean..."_

 _"You have a very special gift," said Princess Celestia, "I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities."_

 _"Huh?" said young Twilight puzzled._

 _"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study," Princess Celestia continued._

 _"Huh?!" Young Twilight repeated again._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school," said Princess Celestia._

 _"Huh?!" said young Twilight, still unable to process what was happening._

 _"Well?" Princess Celestia asked as young Twilight finally put two and two together, she looked at her parents, who were nodding excitedly for her to accept._

 _"Yes!" said young Twilight as she jumped high into the air._

 _"One other thing, Twilight," said Celestia, stopping her in mid-air._

 _"More?" young Twilight exclaimed with big eyes before landing on the floor. Twilight looked at her curiously as Princess Celestia pointed to her flank. Twilight smiled excitedly when she saw her magenta sparkle star cutie mark._

 _"My cutie mark!" said young Twilight as she bounced in circles around Princess Celestia, "yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes..."_

 _End Flashback?_

"...yesyesyesyes..." Twilight was still chanting "yes" as she was hopping about excitedly around the three fillies. Mario just covered his mouth to avoid laughing as the other fillies were rather embarassed for her and for being around her.

"Okay, okay," said Apple Bloom.

"We're happy for you, Twilight," Sweetie Belle added.

"Yeah, thrilled," said Scootaloo with a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Let's get out of here while we still can." It was then Mario saw them leaving.

"Hey! What about my cutie mark story?" he asked.

" _Not interested!"_ Scootaloo answered for herself and her friends as they took off in the distance.

"Well thanks alot!" Mario snapped, feeling rather hurt as Twilight just continued bouncing about.

"...yesyes...yeees!" Twilight soon stopped her bouncing once she saw the three fillies were gone and several other ponies were now staring at her. Twilight felt rather embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" asked a pony named Cherry Fizzy. Twilight just giggled to herself.

"Um...yes," said Twilight shyly. Mario chuckled.

"Ease off every pony," said Mario, "She's just being cute." The other ponies just chuckled to each other and walked away. Twilight felt her cheeks turn pink and glared at him.

"Did you have to say that?" Twilight asked annoyed. Mario looked at her plainly.

"What? You did look cute jumping around like that," said Mario honestly. Twilight blinked and then giggled to herself.

"If you keep saying things like that, ponies are gonna think you have a crush on me or something," Twilight pointed out. Mario looked indignant.

"Perish the thought," he remarked sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Exactly," said Twilight with a chuckle, "Now come on. Our friends are probably waiting for us." Mario said nothing but followed behind her, but deep down, he was feeling rather blue. As if being declined to tell his cutie mark story wasn't bad enough, now Twilight was laughing at the idea of him having a crush on her.

Meanwhile, the three fillies were still zooming about the town. But their effort to find Rainbow Dash was proving fruitless and as more time passed, Scootaloo was getting grumpier and grumpier.

"Ugh!" Scootaloo groaned loudly, "Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?"

"You're looking for Rainbow Dash?" said a familiar bubbly voice. The three fillies looked behind themselves to find Pinkie wearing a helmet as she sat in the wagon. She had apparently invited herself for a ride.

"If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner," said Pinkie, "Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie raised her fore-hooves and nearly fell out of the back of the wagon. Fortunately, both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom grabbed a hoof to keep her from falling.

"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash," Sweetie Belle answered, "so we can hear how she got her cutie mark."

"Cutie Mark?" said Pinkie excitedly, "come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine." Scootaloo just sighed in irritation.

"Why not?" she replied sarcastically.

"All right!" said Pinkie as Scootaloo kept driving.

 _Flashback_

 _Pinkie's old home was actually a dark and gloomy farm where the sky was cloudy for most of the year. Her two sisters, Limestone and Marble, who were both young fillies in this story, were hard at work loading rocks into a cart as their father, Igneous Rock Pie, was supervising them from a distance._

"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville," Pinkie explained, "We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling. There were only rocks."

 _Her younger self just sighed as she moved a rock with her nose, her hair and mane straight and her face looking rather glum._

"We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden..."

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _Young Pinkie was shaken a bit as a huge gust of wind blew away all the grey clouds, causing Pinkie's straight mane and tail to gain its now trademark cotton candy appearance. Though it was a lot messier in her younger days. As a rainbow graced the sky, young Pinkie's eyes widened in amazement as her frown slowly curved in a joyful smile._

"I'd never felt joy like that before!" Pinkie told the fillies, "It felt so good that I just wanted to keep smiling forever. And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles?"

 _As the rainbow in the sky faded, young Pinkie pondered to herself before she got an idea. She quickly took off to who knows where for the moment as the sun set, the moon rose, then set, and the sun rose into the sky once again. The rooster crowed as Igneous Rock Pie, his wife, Cloudy Quartz, and Limestone and Marble came outside._

 _"We better harvest the rocks from the south field," Igneous Rock Pie told his family when they all suddenly heard some accordion like music from inside the silo._

 _"Pinkamena Diana Pie!" said Cloudy Quartz from outside, "Is that you?"It was then Pinkie opened the silo door as some confetti and two balloons came floating out._

 _"Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in," said young Pinkie excitedly, "quick!" The music continued to play as the family walked inside. They all gasped in shock at what was inside. The interior of the silo had been decorated with a giant cake sitting on a table._

 _"Surprise! You like it?" young Pinkie asked, "It's called...a party!" She then blew a party tweeter as the family was left in a state of shock. Igneous Rock Pie's jaw dropped, causing the piece of wheat he was sucking on to fall out of his mouth. They just looked at the decorations as their mouths quivered. Pinkie looked worried, assuming that their twitching mouths meant they were not pleased._

 _"Oh. You don't like it," she said sadly, until she gasped when she saw that what their mouths were struggling to do was...smile! They were now all smiling excitedly._

 _"You like it!" said young Pinkie as she and her mom began to dance together, "I'm so happy!" As their dance continued, Pinkie's yellow and blue balloon cutie mark appeared on her flank._

 _End Flashback._

"And that's how Equestria was made!" said Pinkie out of the blue.

"Wha...huh?" said Scootaloo in confusion as she brought her scooter to a stop...right in front of Sugarcube corner.

"Look! We're here!" said Apple Bloom.

"Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark," said Pinkie as she casually made her way inside, "It's a gem!" Scootaloo just had a weirded out look on her face.

"Oh, come on," said Sweetie Belle, "She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Ugh..." said Scootaloo with an eye roll as the three fillies removed their helmets and headed inside. They found all of the Mane seven inside, including the one pony Scootaloo had been looking for.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "You're here!" The blue pony turned around and gave them a confident smile as she stood before them.

"I hear _you're_ looking for my cutie mark story," Rainbow said to the three. Scootaloo sighed.

"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story," said Scootaloo as she sat down. Rainbow just smiled shyly for a moment before recomposing herself.

"It all happened during a race at Flight Camp..." Rainbow Dash began.

 _Flashback_

 _Young Rainbow stood at the starting line for a race against young Dumb-bell and young Hoops._

"...where I stood along against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor," Rainbow continued.

 _The two colts began to drags their hooves on the cloud surface and leaned forward. Young Rainbow looked at them as they did so. Fluttershy was just standing on her own cloud with the checkered flag raised. The two colts repeated their little hoof dragging. Young Rainbow did the same, leaning forward, licking her lips as sweat began to form on her brow. They all raised their wings. Young Fluttershy then waved the flag for the race to start. The three young ponies took off and flew past young Fluttershy so fast that she yelped, spun about, and fell off her cloud._

 _Young Rainbow just gritted her teeth as she pulled ahead with the two colts right behind her as they flew through one cloud ring after another. Young Rainbow begins to increase her speed. As they reached a turn, she and young Hoops made the turn without any problem. However, young Dumb-Bell missed the turn completely, crashing into a cloud, which later disintegrated and showed that the young colt had crashed head first into a denser cloud pillar._

"I've never flown like _that_ before," Rainbow told them, "That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane...I liked it."

 _As present Rainbow described the moment, her younger self was just embracing the rush and adrenaline with a smile on her face...until young Hoops bashed her out of the way._

 _"Ow!" young Rainbow groaned._

 _"Ha! Later, Rainbow Crash!" young Hoops teased as he flew ahead._

 _"Hey!" young Rainbow shouted as she chased after him. It was then the race track started to descend downward at a sharp angle. Rainbow flew past Hoops so fast that he was sent into a tailspin and left far behind. It was then young Rainbow began to fly as fast as she could, going faster and faster as a slipstream appeared around her body. Soon she was pushing herself to the limit and her slipstream began to form a V shape._

"Turns out that only thing I liked more than flying fast...was winning!" said Rainbow.

 _It was then her younger self reached a cloud ring just a few yards above the forest below. As she went through and headed upward..._

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Most people thought that the sonic rainboom was just an old mare's tale," said Rainbow, "But that day...The day I discovered racing...I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible...happen!"

 _Young Rainbow looked back and smiled excitedly at making a sonic rainboom and put on a determined look on her face as she zooms across the finish line, creating a large rainbow as she flew by. The other young Pegasi ponies are left surprised and soon cheered for her. As young Rainbow continued to fly, her flank was graced with her cloud n lightning bolt cutie mark._

 _End Flashback_

"And that, little ones, is how you earn your cutie mark," said Rainbow proudly, showing her cutie mark to the three fillies.

"Whoooaaaa..." said the three fillies in amazement.

"Wait a second," said Fluttershy as she stood beside Rainbow, "I heard that explosion. And I saw a rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark." Rainbow just looked at Fluttershy in surprise.

"I heard that boom!" Pinkie Pie added, "And right afterwards, there was an amazing rainbow that taught me to smile." Rainbow was starting to feel a little frazzled.

"When I got my cutie mark," said Applejack, "I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your Sonic Rainboom!" The three fillies smiled excitedly as Rainbow is still too stunned at everything being said. Before she could react, Pinkie happily tackled Rainbow to the floor.

"There was an explosion I could never explain when I got _my_ cutie mark," Rarity added as she stood above the blue pony.

"This is uncanny!" said Twilight in surprise as she put two and two together, "If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!"

"Whoa!" said Rainbow, still overwhelmed at the idea.

"We all owe our cutie marks to you!" said Pinkie.

"Do you realize what this means?" said Fluttershy, "all of us had a special connection before we even met."

"We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it!" said Rarity.

"You sure about that?" said a dreary voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Mario just sitting in a corner looking rather glum.

"What do you mean by that?" Fluttershy asked curiously. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gave Scootaloo a death glare, knowing exactly why Mario was so upset.

"Ugh...okay, okay!" Scootaloo bellowed, "Mario, can you tell us _your_ cutie mark story?" Mario perked up a little but was still unsure about doing so.

"Ya know, sugarcube," said Applejack, "just because you didn't get your cutie mark from the sonic rainboom doesn't mean..."

"I did get my cutie mark as a result of the sonic rainboom," Mario interrupted in a plain tone. The others gasped.

"Really? How?" said Pinkie, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" The other nodded as well, wanting to hear his story. Mario couldn't help but chuckle as he sat beside Sweetie Belle. The little filly couldn't help but rest her head on his fore-leg.

"Alright," said Mario, "thought I will admit, it's hard to follow up after a story like Rainbow's. Mine's more on the...emotional side."

"We still wanna hear it," said Apple Bloom before glaring at Scootaloo, "Don't we?"

"Yes..." Scootaloo replied through her teeth. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"As I told you three fillies before," Mario began, "I kind of went about finding my cutie mark the same way you did. Trying different things to see what I was good at. I tried baking, collecting model trains, building and crafting, artistic drawing, dancing and theatrical performances, and so much more..."

 _Flashback_

 _Young Mario is shown baking a huge cake about three times his size and wins first prize for it. He is later showcasing his own model train set that expands a good chunk of the royal gardens. He displays various types of wooden furniture and tables for people to buy to raise money for a fund raiser. Same is done for a collection of sketches he did of some Canterlot ponies, including a large drawing of Princess Celestia at his own art expo. He even had the starring role at a school performance and gets a standing ovation. After each accomplishment, he checks his flank, only to find it bare._

"It seemed that no matter what I tried, I just wasn't going to get my cutie mark," said Mario, "and I was feeling very frustrated."

 _"UGH! It's not fair at all," young Mario complained as he and Princess Celestia were taking a walk about the castle grounds, "I just don't get it, Mom. I'm good at so many different things, but yet my flank is as bare as the dinner table after the royal guards finish their lunch! Everyone else has their cutie mark in my class except for me and I'm always getting teased about it! Even got beaten up a few times too..."_

 _"Some ponies just seem to take pleasure in putting others down," said Princess Celestia, "You just can't let them get to you my little pony."_

 _"But I'm still a blank flank and my first day at magic school is starting soon," said Mario, "making friends is hard enough as it is without people teasing me for not having a cutie mark. It doesn't help that the elite keep labeling me as..."something you pitied"...they keep saying that I'm not special..." Mario felt his eyes water as Celestia came to stop and hugged him close with one of her wings._

 _"You would think I'd have proven myself with all my talents," Mario whimpered, "I mean...who has ever heard of someone my size pulling the Big Canterlot Express? Yet they still look down on me..." Mario couldn't help but shed a few tears._

 _"I know Mario," said Princess Celestia, "but being good at something should never focus on getting others to accept you, neither should that be the reason for a cutie mark. Your cutie mark will come when the time is right and when you understand that you should be good at something because it allows you to make you and others happy."_

 _"Okay..." said young Mario...doubtfully, "but what about friends? I can barely talk to ponies, let alone defend myself against bullies...I'm always so...shy..." Princess Celestia chuckled._

 _"When the time is right," said Princess Celestia, "You'll find what you need to be strong." Mario sighed to himself when..._ (You all know what's coming by now...)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _Young Mario yelped and ducked under Princess Celestia's legs fearfully when he heard the explosion and then gasped when he saw the huge wave of colors dance against the sky._

 _"Whoa!" said young Mario in amazement until he heard a crash of some sort behind him. He then noticed the giant dragon head in the distance as well as the sparks coming from inside the room._

 _"Mom! Look!" young Mario shouted as Princess Celestia noticed the giant dragon head and sparks as well._

 _"Mario, get on," Princess Celestia ordered. While young Mario hadn't learned to spin jump yet, he did already known how to jump high into the air, which allowed the young colt to hop onto Celestia's back as she flew towards the building. It wasn't long before Princess Celestia landed inside the classroom from the hole in the roof. Young Mario hopped off and gasped. There was a purple filly trapped in a magical surge, struggling to break out of it._

 _"Is she okay Mom?" young Mario asked worried._

 _"Stay here," said Princess Celestia as she slowly made her way towards the overwhelmed purple filly. However, young Mario was afraid and stuck to keeping near Princess Celestia's hind legs as Celestia put a fore-hoof on the young filly. Mario watched as Princess Celestia helped the purple filly calm down._

 _"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia said formally to filly._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry," said young Twilight, "I didn't mean..."_

 _"You have a very special gift," said Princess Celestia, "I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Young Mario was stunned. Princess Celestia had said the same thing to him not too long ago when he suffered a magical surge._

 _"Huh?" said young Twilight puzzled._

 _"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study," Princess Celestia continued._

 _"Huh?!" Young Twilight repeated again._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school," said Princess Celestia._

 _"Huh?!" said young Twilight._

 _"Wuh?!" Young Mario exclaimed quietly, "Mom is...making Twilight her...own personal protégé?!"_

"I felt heartbroken," said Mario, "I really thought Princess Celestia was going to replace me with Twilight. I suddenly felt like I really wasn't good enough, especially after she pointed out that Twilight had gotten her cutie mark and was now hopping around Mom and I happily."

 _As much as young Mario wanted to feel sorry for himself, the sight of young Twilight bouncing around just...brought a warm smile to his face. He suddenly didn't feel jealous of her anymore._

 _"Look how happy she is," said Mario, "Getting to be the student of Princess Celestia herself is a great honor. Here I am thinking only of myself while Twilight has the opportunity of a lifetime. Maybe that is what Mom was telling me earlier. I need to stop focusing on myself and trying to get others to accept me. I need to stop focusing on what makes me happy and spend more time making others happy and trying to help them."_

 _"Very wise words, my son," said Princess Celestia since she had heard him, "Are you sure you're willing to surrender your position as my student so Twilight can have the opportunity?" Young Mario smiled as he felt warmth inside of him._

 _"Yes Mom," said young Mario, "I care more about her happiness than mine." Princess Celestia chuckled._

 _"What's so funny?" young Mario asked._

 _"Because I was never going to replace you, I'm taking you both as my students," Princess Celestia remarked, helping young Mario feel better as he smiled, "but I am proud of you for willing to give up your right as my student for Twilight. I can see she wasn't the only one who got her cutie mark today."_

 _"Huh?!" said young Mario as he looked at his flank and there it was! Young Mario gasped._

 _"My...my cutie mark!" said Mario excitedly and began dancing on his hind legs, "I finally got my cutie mark! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! O..." Mario was cut off when he saw Twilight, her parents, and administrators all starting at him._

 _"Eh...heh...got my cutie mark...heh...," young Mario replied sheepishly, showing it to them before he dashed behind Princess Celestia's tail and hid himself. Young Twilight just looked at him apathetically._

 _"He's weird," young Twilight remarked as Princess Celestia chuckled to herself._

 _End Flashback_

Mario had a long face as Rainbow was now in the floor laughing herself silly.

"I can't believe you actually made a fool of yourself meeting Twilight for the first time," Rainbow laughed.

"I still can't believe how shy you were as a young pony," Fluttershy remarked.

"I still can't believe I had forgotten I said that about you when we met for the first time," said Twilight, "you were a little weird."

"Hey!" said Mario indignantly.

"Well, why would you give up your right to be Celestia's protégé to somepony you didn't even know?" said Twilight, "unless you had a crush on me..." Twilight suddenly froze and slowly turned to her head to Mario with large eyes. Try as he might, Mario's cheeks betrayed him as they turned bright pink.

"You had a crush on me didn't you?" Twilight asked. Mario just looked at her nervously and nodded. The others just watched quietly. They had all known. Twilight just stared and then laughed.

"Well, we all have our little crushes when we're young," said Twilight, "still surprised it was over me, but we all grow out of them as we get older right? Right." Mario just smiled sheepishly as she nudged his shoulders, but was still stunned that Twilight just dismissed the truth so easily like it had been a stage of his youth.

"In the end, our friendship is something special because all _seven_ of us were meant to be friends before any of us ever knew it," said Twilight and everyone smiled.

"Come here, y'all," said Applejack as she gestured for everyone to gather for a group hug, "come on, Mario, you're gonna be in the middle!" With Mario in the middle, they all held each other happily.

"AWWW!" said the seven ponies together.

"I'm so glad we're friends!" said Fluttershy.

"Me too," said Mario.

"I love you guys!" said Pinkie.

"Awwww..." said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle happily, touched by the moment. Scootaloo was just irritated and grossed out.

"Ewwww...Gimme a break," said Scootaloo as she got to her hooves, "Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip lining again." Scootaloo was then pulled back and sandwiched between Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom for a group hug. Scootaloo just looked rather annoyed.

"Hey, How about a song?" Fluttershy proposed. Everyone gave some cries of approval, except for Scootaloo grew rather uneasy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scootaloo screamed as Fluttershy began to sing another tune. Mario just listened quietly with a smile on his face as Applejack approached him.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Mario quietly.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I mean. I wasn't expecting Twilight to react like _that_ but...I'll clear things up...another day. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that we have a special friendship bond with each other."

"Atta boy," said Applejack as she side hugged him and the two ponies joined the rest of the group as they continued to enjoy Fluttershy's singing.

Except for Scootaloo, who was having a mental breakdown in a corner of the room, but recovered soon afterward.

Later at the Grand Oaks Library, Twilight was having Spike write down their latest letter to Princess Celestia. Mario was there as well, putting some books away on the shelves.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,"_ Twilight recited,

" _Today we learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with their friends, maybe even before they've met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow."_ Twilight had started pacing about as she began to recite the letter but then finished by sitting against her window and looked out of it to see a rainbow in the sky. Spike was a little disgusted.

"Gross!" Spike remarked, "When did you get so cheesy?" Twilight just continued to look out her window.

"Just write it, Spike," said Twilight with her fore-hooves to her face as Spike just shrugged his shoulders and wrote her letter.

"Mario," said Twilight as she continued to stare out her window.

"What's up?" Mario asked as he set another book on the shelf.

"Take a break and sky-gaze with me for a bit," said Twilight. Mario smiled as sat next to her and put his fore-hooves to his face and looked out the window.

"I wanted to tell you that I forgot to say something when I said you were weird," Twilight told him.

"Oh?" said Mario, glancing at her. Twilight just kept smiling.

"You're weird, but I like you," said Twilight as Mario just sighed happy as they continued to look at the sky quietly together.

He didn't know if she meant that only as friends or something more, but being able to hear just those three words...

...I like you...

...Mario was on cloud nine.

 **Could this be a sign of hope for Mario Star?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	25. Owl's Well That Ends Well

Owl's Well That Ends Well

 _Pony's Log Number 124: When you've been the center of attention for the longest time, it can be difficult to share the attention with someone else..._

As the sun was beginning to set in order to make way for the night sky, Spike was busy gathering some items that his friends would need to be a rare nighttime phenomenon. Spike had just put the telescope into his wagon, which already had a nicely folded red checkered tablecloth inside as Twilight was waiting excitedly from upstairs.

"This meteor shower tonight's gonna be amazing!" said Twilight as Spike collected some bananas and tossed them into his wagon.

"You know, this shower only happens once every 100 years," Twilight told him as Spike was juggling some apples he was gonna pack into his wagon as well.

"A centennial celebration!" Spike remarked as he was beginning to lose control of his juggling. but managed to make the falling apples ride down his back and into the wagon.

"We better get a move on!" said Twilight.

"Don't wanna be late!" Spike added as he wobbled over with a bowl loaded with freshly made punch, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fortunately he was able to get the punch into the wagon without spilling any of it and despite nearly losing his balance a couple of times. Spike sighed with relief as Twilight began to make her way down.

"Spike, did you grab my quill and ink?" Twilight asked as Spike quickly grabbed her quill and ink.

"Check!" said Spike as he tossed them into the wagon.

"Scrolls?" she asked next.

"Check!" said Spike as he tossed two scrolls into the wagon, "I've also packed a telescope, apples, bananas, fruit punch, and my freshly baked homemade triple decker nut-crazy vanilla cream cookies!" Spike listed off the items with his fingers before lifting a large plate of the cookies. He also had some cookies crumbles all over his mouth. Twilight took noticed and giggled.

"I can see that," Twilight remarked, "Once again you've read my mind, Spike. And that's why you are my number one assistant." Twilight made her way downstairs

"I'm sorry," said Spike, "I didn't hear you."

"That is why you are my number one assistant," Twilight repeated.

"Missed that!" Spike teased, "Huh..."

"I said..." Twilight then realized that Spike was just having fun with her as she turned around to face him and giggled, "Come on, let's get going." Twilight then stopped just as they were approaching her front door.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" said Twilight as she faced Spike again, "I wanna bring the "Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy." Spike just stood blankly as he shook his head a bit in confusion.

"The Astronomo-lomo homono what?" Spike asked curiously.

"You know that really old big blue book on stars, moons, planets, the universe...?" Twilight explained.

"Right, Check!" said Spike as he rushed into another room, climbed up a ladder and found the book in just a few seconds. Since the book was covered in dust, Spike used his hand to wipe it off, but the dust got up his nose.

"Ah...Ahh...Ahhh...Ahhhh...!" Spike was about to sneeze but managed to stop himself with a sigh, but then... "AAHH-CHOOO!" With a giant sneeze, Spike accidentally roasted the entire contents of the book to a crisp. Spike begins to panic, unsure of how he would explain what happened to Twilight.

"Hey! What's taking my number one assistant so long?" Twilight called out as Spike just tucked the destroyed book back on the shelves and headed back to Twilight. Some ominous music could be heard as a sign that Spike couldn't hide what had happened forever...

(theme song)

Outside, the stars had already come out to play as Twilight's friends, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, were already sitting at the top of a hill waiting for them as Applejack was approaching the group. There were also a few other ponies there as well to catch the meteor shower. As for Mario, Twilight and Spike had gone to his house once leaving the Library and the three were now making their way towards the top of the hill.

"I was sure I put the astronomer's guide back," Twilight pondered since Spike had "claimed" that he couldn't find it, "The book would have helped me identify planets and stars tonight." Spike just looked rather nervous as he tried to think of something to say.

"Well...Maybe someone borrowed it?" Spike suggested.

"Maybe," said Twilight, "Mario did you borrow it and didn't tell me?"

"Not that book," said Mario, thinking deeply to make sure he was remembering correctly, "Usually I don't take your books out of the library unless I have to study them overnight, but I always make sure to bring them back."

"Mostly," Twilight teased.

"No pony's perfect," Mario said indignantly as Twilight giggled.

"Besides, you don't need that book," Spike continued, "You can already name all the planets and stars, 'cause you're super smart and astronomically awesome."

"Thanks, Spike," said Twilight, "You're such a flatterer."

"Yeah, I'm a sweet talker," Spike replied.

"And a number one assistant, right?" Twilight added.

"Check!" Spike replied happily.

"Oh brother," said Mario, feeling a little jealous. This time...Twilight noticed.

"What you're deal?" she asked. Mario just released a breath.

"Guess I'm just wondering where I fit in all of this," he said aloud.

"Fit in what?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"If Spike is your number one assistant," said Mario, "what does that make me?"

"Her poodle," Spike answered.

"Very Funny!" Mario retorted as Twilight laughed.

"You are my research partner," said Twilight, "We work together to uncover the magic of friendship." Twilight gave him a smile as Mario returned.

"Sweet," said Mario, satisfied with her answer as they reached the top of the hill. Spike immediately got to work setting up the blanket, a bowl of apples, the punch bowl, and some cups to drink for the punch. That was when the rest of their friends arrived to stargaze, Rainbow wasted no time grabbing an apple and began to eat it as Spike set up the telescope.

"Wow, Twilight!" said Rainbow as she continued to much her apple, "You're lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" said Scootaloo excitedly and bounced on all four of her hooves, "I'll do whatever you want, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak?" said Rainbow as she held the apple core in her hooves, "How about taking out the trash?" Rainbow dumped her core on the grass.

"Yes ma'am!" said Scootaloo as she picked up the apple core in her mouth and zoomed away as the others made their way toward the blanket filled with the delicious snacks.

"Do we have Spike to thank again for this amazing spread?" Rarity asked as the others gathered around him, "Isn't he simply amazing?" The others shared their complements as well, making Spike look rather bashful at being the center of attention.

"Oh come on," said Spike and then there was a pause of silence, "I said come on." He gestured for the praises to continue as Pinkie got behind him.

"Little Spikey-wikey!" Pinkie cooed as she gave him a hoof noogie to his head, "who knew that big ferocious dragon started off so cutsey wootsy?"

"Spike, you are such a little star that I had to make a little bow tie for you," Rarity used her magic to present Spike with a large jewel studded red bow tie. Spike smiled as Rarity put it on for him.

"Gosh, you guys are embarassing me. Stop it," said Spike, but then paused again. Deep down, he was loving all the attention, "Twilight, your turn."

"Spike, that's enough," Twilight warned.

"No need to get a big head about it," Mario added gently.

"Oh, right," said Spike sheepishly, "That's enough."

"Hey, everypony!" Sweetie Belle announced, "The show is starting!" Everyone made a mad dash to the top of the hill. Sweetie Belle ducked to avoid the dust cloud before trying to catch up to everypony else. She then carefully climbed on Rarity's back to get a better view. It wasn't long before a huge collection of meteors began to stream across the night sky.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"It's really cool."

"Once!" the other ponies commented as they enjoyed the show together. Spike was sitting comfortable on Twilight's back as they enjoyed the meteor shower together.

"Wow..." they said together. As the show went on, Spike suddenly gave a loud yawn.

"Huh?" Spike mumbled as he tried to wake himself up as the meteor shower continued.

Once the meteor shower had finished, everyone began to enjoy the punch and party snacks Spike had brought along. Everyone was continuing to chatter about as Pinkie tipped the plate and devoured the last three cookies at once.

"Mmm. Wow!" said Pinkie with her face full of cookie crumbs, "These cookies are delish!"

"I'm not too big on nutty cookies," Mario added, "but I couldn't stop myself from eating these. They were _that_ good."

"Spike made them," Twilight told the two ponies, "Speaking of, Spike, can you bring us some more punch? Spike?" Twilight looked around worried since the small dragon hadn't answered. But she didn't need to search for long before she found him fast asleep with his head inside of the nearly empty punch bowl as he snored, making the inside of the punch bowl fog up from his breathing.

"Oh, poor little thing," said Rarity gently.

"Aww...He's worked himself to the bone," Twilight added with a smile on her face.

"And now the punch has been..."spiked"!" Pinkie added and everyone laughed as Spike just continued to snooze. It wasn't much longer before everyone had returned home. Twilight gently placed Spike into his basket.

"Good night, Spike," said Twilight with a giggle as she tucked him in, "Sweet dreams, number one assistant." Twilight quietly made her way downstairs. With a piece of paper, ink, a quill, and a small candle for light, Twilight got ready to write her latest report on the meteor shower. Mario had gone home to write his own since they each needed to submit their own separate papers for this assignment, but planned on comparing notes in the morning. Twilight sighed contently before getting started on her own paper.

"The Study of Comets," she began to write and said her words out loud, "Comets are small, irregularly shaped bodies that are made of nonvolatile grains and frozen gases. They..."

 _Crrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeak!_

Twilight was then taken aback by the sound as she looked behind her to see what it was. A dark shadow flew past the door leading to her balcony as she quickly made her way outside.

"Huh?" said Twilight puzzled. Once she found nothing outside that is unusual, she headed back inside and closed the balcony door, but not properly. The door slowly creaked open a bit as Twilight returned to her desk and continued writing.

"...have body structures that are fragile and diverse..."

 _Crrrrrrrrrrreeeeaaak!_

The same shadow quickly flied across the window as Twilight opened it and barely missed seeing what the shadow was. Just then, a cold night wind blew into her room, causing the paper she was writing on to float off her desk.

"Shoot!" Twilight muttered as she tried to chase after her paper, but because she didn't close her balcony door properly, the door opened with the wind and the paper flew away into the night sky. Twilight just barely missed seeing the shadow again as she watched her paper disappear and then headed back inside.

"Oh...this is job for Spike," said Twilight, nervously bouncing on her hooves, "If only he were awake..."

"Hoo!"

Twilight then looked at her desk and noticed an owl sitting on top of it with the paper inside its mouth. The owl dropped the paper and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" said Twilight as the owl made a perfect one-eighty turn of its head to look at her, "Don't be afraid. Thank you for returning my scroll." The owl then turned the rest of its body to face her when the wind blew by again.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo-hoo," said the owl as it shivered from the cold wind.

"Gosh, it's cold tonight," said Twilight, "Say, would you like to relax in here and keep me company while I work?"

"Hoo! Hoo!" the owl replied as it headed over to the side of the desk to get comfortable.

"Now, where was I?" said Twilight as she reread her scroll, "Oh yes..."fragile and diverse with a surrounding cloud of material called a coma, that grows in size and brightness as the comet approaches the sun..." The owl just listened quietly as Twilight continued her report.

Next morning, Spike was still fast asleep in his basket as the sun had already risen high into the sky. He awoke with a start once he saw how bright it was inside the room.

"Huh? Waah! I overslept!" Spike exclaimed as he looked at his clock and then rushed downstairs. Twilight was busy packing some stuff into her saddle bags as Mario waited patiently for her so they could get going when Spike rushed into the room, "I know it's already ten, but I'm scaly-tailed and bright-eyed and ready to work twice as fast! Oh please, don't be upset, Twilight! And what do you want for breakfast? Oatmeal? How about a sunflower smoothie? Grass pancakes?" As strange at those last two meal items sound, that was the pony delicacy. Twilight just smiled at him.

"Spike don't worry," said Twilight.

"But my morning chores..." Spike protested.

"It's okay," said Twilight, "Owlowiscious did them for you."

"Who?" Spike asked puzzled with large eyes and shaking his head.

"He's our new junior assistant," Twilight explained, "He's gonna help out with your chores so you won't be so tired all the time."

"Wha..wh...what do we need a junior assistant for?" Spike asked a little uneasily, "I'm not tired. I do fine on my own. I don't need sleep. I..."

"Spike, don't worry," Twilight tried to reassure him, "He's just here to help out a little. Now, Mario and I have to go out, so why don't you introduce yourself to Owlowiscious? He's in the library."

"Worried?" said Spike nervously as he began to sweat, "Do I look worried? I'm not worried. Who's worried?"

"Just brace yourself," said Mario, "He's got this...little trick he does with his neck and beady eyes, but he means no harm okay."

"Uhh...sure...thanks for...the update," said Spike slowly as Mario and Twilight took their leave. spike then slowly made his way down the stairs to the area where Owlowiscious was.

"Hello? Hellooo!" Spike called out when he found the owl just sitting on Twilight's desk. The owl made a slow one eighty degree turn of his head and stared at Spike.

"Whoa! Dude, that's creepy," said Spike as he flinched away in fright before approaching him, "Uh...Hi there! I'm Spike. I'm sure Twilight's told you all about me."

"Hoo," said Owlowiscious.

"Uh, Spike?" the dragon repeated, "You know, assistant number one?"

"Hoo?" Owlowiscious repeated again.

"I'm Spike!" the dragon snapped, getting annoyed, "And who are you? What are you?"

"Hoo!"

"Who?"

"Hoo!"

"I thought your name was Owlowiscious!" Spike retorted in irritation.

"Hoo?" the owl asked.

"Okay, "Who", "Owlowiscious", whatever," Spike said in exasperation, "I'm Spike okay? Look! All you need to know is that I'm number one and you're number two. Got it?"

"Hoo?" was all Owlowiscious said in reply. Spike was losing his patience as one of his eyes began to twitch.

"So, a man of mystery, huh?" Spike retorted, "I'm keeping my eyes on you! I've got eyes in the back of my head too!"

CRASH!

Spike was so busy trying to show Owlowiscious who was boss when he walked right into the front door. Spike was a bit dazed for a bit before he recovered.

"Well, not really, but...You know what I mean!" said Spike angrily as he opened and slammed the door shut. Outside the library, Spike was fuming.

"That bird is out for my job," said Spike angrily, "He wants to be number one. I'll prove to Twilight that I deserve to be number one. Not Freaky Feathers over there. I won't let him have my job if it's the last thing I do!" Spike was unaware that Owlowiscious was starting at him from a window with ominous looking eyes.

Later on, Spike was just sitting on a tree branch outside the library. He was currently reading a book about owls as Twilight was showing off Owlowiscious to the rest of her friends.

"Oh, what a fantastical, flufficious feathery little friend!" said Pinkie, "I'm... _hoo_ ked!" Everyone laughed at her little joke as Spike continued to read his book.

"He's just wonderful," Fluttershy added.

"He's just wonderful," Spike repeated in mock tone, but was left eating his words when everyone turns to look at him. He smiled at them sheepishly.

"Uh, yes. wonderful," Spike tried to say casually before adding under his breath, "He's quite...the charmer."

"And Owlowiscious is just such a star I just had to make this little bow for you," said Rarity before presenting and tying on a bow that was _almost identical_ to the one she had given Spike the other day. That really got Spike angry.

"Grrr!" Spike growled before crawling inside via a window and slammed it shut. Everyone just looked at him blankly.

"What's he all saddle sore about?" Applejack asked.

"He's probably just jealous of Owlowiscious," Rainbow pointed out.

"I could tell," Mario added.

"Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him?" Fluttershy added with concern.

"Both of those would make sense," said Mario in agreement.

"Replace him? Hah! That's crazy!" said Twilight with a laugh, "Spike knows he can't be replaced." Owlowiscious just sat quietly with its new bowties sparkling in the sunshine. Mario just looked at her skeptically and shook his head.

"What?" Twilight asked with a glare.

"I'm just gonna be upright and honest this time," said Mario, "Twilight Sparkle, you are so clueless sometimes."

"Hey!"

"I know jealousy when I see it," said Mario, "Rainbow and Fluttershy are probably right about Spike. Why else would he look so steamed?"

"Well, I think he's just cranky over lack of sleep," said Twilight, "Just you wait and see."

"And if I'm right?" Mario asked with a raised eyebrow, but only got silence for an answer.

"You know by now we're not gonna admit you were right, don't ya?" Applejack asked plainly. Mario gritted his teeth, snorted loudly before heading back inside his house and slammed the door.

"Now what's _he_ all saddle sore about?" Applejack asked.

"He just can't accept the fact that when it comes to arguing with girls," said Fluttershy smugly, "he'll _never_ win." The others snickered as Mario just sulked in his living room.

Back inside the library, Spike was stomping about.

"They're trying to replace me!" said Spike, "I better step it up and make sure that Twilight _and_ Owlowiscious both know whose still number one!" Spike didn't realize until after he had been talking to himself that he had been heading downstairs and saw Twilight with Owlowiscious at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Spike!" said Twilight, "Can you fetch that book called: "Two-headed Myth-"

"...Mythological Mysteries!"," Spike finished for her, "I know where it is." In his efforts to be useful, Spike had done his very best to memorize the locations of most of the books on the library shelves. Using a ladder and a small stack of books, Spike reached the location where the book was...only to find it empty.

"Thanks, Owlowiscious," said Twilight, "Hey Spike, no worries, Owlowiscious flew up and got the book for me. Oh and gee! I guess I need "Ferrets of Fairyland" too." Spike felt rather annoyed until Owlowiscious flew up and grabbed the said book that was under the stack Spike was standing on.

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa!" Spike retorted as he wobbled to try and regain his balance.

"Climb down from there Spike," said Twilight, not even bothering to look at him, "before you fall."

CRASH!

Twilight was too late as Spike came tumbling down into a small pile of books. Spike rose out of them angrily.

"Grrr!' Spike growled, steam spewing from his ears.

Later on that day, Twilight was busy writing some notes when her quill snapped and broke.

"Shoot!" Twilight remarked.

"Yes, sir!" said Spike as he appeared beside her.

"My last writing quill," said Twilight, "it's broken."

"Never fear!" said Spike confidently, "Spike, your number one assistant, is here!" Spike immediately begins to search for something that would make a good writing quill.

"Quill...quill...where is it?" said Spike as he began to search through a basket, the kitchen, under the bed, "Not here...quill...quill, where is it?" He then searched the bathroom and opens a curtain.

"Hoo," said Owlowiscious, wearing a shower cap on his head and in the bathtub. Spike just shut the curtain, pretending he saw nothing, and moved on.

"Where am I gonna get a quill?" Spike asked as he even searched inside of a sandwich and then made a fast exit from the Library and ran into town.

"Spike, wait! Wait!" Twilight called out from the above balcony, but Spike was already out of hearing range.

It wasn't long before Spike reached a store that was known for selling only two things, quills and sofas. Yet today had to be the day they were out of the one thing Spike needed the most.

"But the store is called, "Quills and Sofas"," Spike protested to the owner, Davenport, "You only sell two things!"

"Sorry, Junior," said Davenport, "All outta quills until Monday. Need a sofa?" Spike just groaned loudly and stomped away to look elsewhere. It wasn't long before he found himself just outside Sugarcube Corner talking to Pinkie Pie.

"I swore I had one here somewhere," said Pinkie, "Ah, here it is! A quince." Pinkie tossed a peach colored fruit before Spike.

"Not a quince. A quill!" said Spike as he kicked the fruit away.

"Right," said Pinkie, "A quail? A quilt! A quesadilla? Aha! A quiche!" As Pinkie mentions all the items beginning with the letter Q, the quail simply flew away, the quilt smacked Spike in the face, which Spike pulled off and narrowly missed the quesadilla splattering in front of him. Spike just groaned as he managed to catch a quiche that had a fork stuck into it.

"Not a quiche," Spike retorted annoyingly, "A quill!"

"Nope," said Pinkie, "Sorry. All outta quills." Spike just sighed.

"Shoot," he muttered before taking a bit out of the quiche and walking away. Once he had finished it, Spike was now at a farm chasing a chicken.

"Come on, Chicken!" Spike called out, "Here, chicky-chicky-chicky! Here! Chick-chick-chick-chicky! Come here! Ugh! Come here!" The chicken then ducked into its coop as Spike continued to pursue it until the chicken went though its door and Spike crashed into the wall. The entire wall came crashing down with Spike on top. Spike grunted angrily before continuing the chase with the chicken. The chicken came to a stop and Spike attacked the chicken.

"Not the face, not the face!" Spike shouted as the struggle continued, "No! Hey! Stop! Quit it!" Soon the chicken left the dust cloud unharmed as Spike looked rather beat up. As he lay there, a single chicken feather floated towards him. His mission was complete. The sun was already setting when Spike finally arrived back at the tree house with the chicken feather in his hand.

"Spike...to the rescue," he panted before Twilight as he plops the floor on his stomach in exhaustion.

"Oh Spike," said Twilight, "I was calling out for you when you were turning this place upside down. Owlowiscious gave me one of his feathers to use as a quill." Twilight showed Spike the owl feather. Spike rose to his feet, fists balled as he burns up the feather with the anger swelling inside of him.

"That's just great," Spike snapped, "Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just, uh...finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Owlowiscious already do them?"

"Oh, no-no," said Twilight, "There are quite a lot of them."

"Well, that's fine," Spike snapped as he sat on one of the step leading upstairs, "Because I can stay up all night and finish-" Spike said no more, he had fallen asleep on the steps. Twilight just smiled.

"Poor Spike," said Twilight to Owlowiscious, "He'll come around. He's genuinely a good little guy." Owlowiscious said nothing.

By morning, Spike was still fast asleep before the sound of a loud book plopped next to him.

"Huh?" Spike woke in surprise. Until he noticed the book that had been dropped next to him was the very book he had accidentally ruined the other day.

"Spike, what is this?" said Twilight sternly, "You said this book was missing. Well, Owlowiscious found it right where is belongs, but like this. How did it get this way?" Spike looked rather uneasy.

"Uh...Well, um...You see," Spike stuttered, "I...I just didn't wanna disappoint you and uh,...have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?" That last part was actually Spike telling the truth, but because he made a rhetorical question out of it as he hugged his tail, Twilight took his answer as an excuse.

"I've seen a dragon lie," Twilight retorted, "I'm very disappointed in you, Spike." Twilight then excused herself from the room as Spike felt ashamed. Until he saw the owl standing nearby and his shame turned into anger when he remembered it was Owlowiscious that had shown the destroyed book to Twilight in the first place.

"You set me up!" said Spike angrily, pointing a finger at the owl, "Well, two can play at that game!"

"Hoo!" said Owlowiscious.

"Not "who"! Two! Urgh!" Spike bellowed in frustration as he stomped his way out of the Library steaming with fury.

"Owlowiscious is out to take my place," Spike snorted as he continued to stomp about the town, "I just know it! I've gotta stop him, but how?" It was just then Spike saw a white mouse run by. He then got a devious smile on his face.

"Ah!" Spike exclaimed as he zipped away and returned wearing a black top hat, matching cape, and a villainous mustache, which he twisted one side with his hand and laughed, " _Muahahaha_!"

Spike had officially gone to the dark side.

In order for his dastardly plan to work, he first headed to the outside of the Carousel Boutique. His timing couldn't have been more perfect as Rarity and Opal both stepped outside.

"Come along, Opal," said Rarity, "Let's hurry up and get to Fluttershy's tea party." The cat just walked with Rarity in its snooty manner as they passed a particular bush. Once they were far enough away, Spike popped out of the bush and made his way inside through the bottom half of the Boutique's front door. As he tip-toed about the shop, he looked around to see a ball of yarn, some rolled up fabric, and then a particular toy mouse.

"So lifelike," said Spike as he picked it up and examined it, "An when Twilight discovers it shredded up on the floor, she'll think mouse eating Owlowiscious is too blame. And I'll be number one...again! _Muhahaha!_ " Spike then opened the door, made a rather dastardly pose, before making his escape.

Once back at the Library, Spike began to put his dastardly pan into action. With the toy mouse in his hand, he first tore off a patch Rarity had sewed on it and shook it a bit to make some of the stuffing come out. Next, he roughed up the whiskers a bit as well as the face, causing one of the button eyes to dangle by its thread. He then tossed some of the stuffing into the floor. Then Spike rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ketchup and poured a large glob of it around the mouse to add a gruesome factor to the destroyed toy mouse. Then he grabbed Twilight's pillow and began to toss the feathers around to leave a trail. Walking backwards, Spike laughed evilly as he continued to make a mess and became unaware of two things: One, he had stepped into the ketchup and was leaving foot prints on the floor and stairs. Two, he was so in the moment of his little scheme that he didn't notice that Twilight and Owlowiscious were right behind him...until he bumped into the purple.

Busted

Twilight just gave him a stern glare as Spike just shifted his eyes from Twilight to the mess and back again. He then zipped away to removed his costume and then came back in just a few seconds flat.

"That poor little field mouse!" said Spike melodramatically, "Torn to pieces! It must have been Owlowiscious! You know, since owls eat, you know, mice. What a terrible, terrible bird! He must be punished! Right?"Twilight was now at her wits end.

"Spike! I don't know what upsets me more," Twilight scolded angrily, "That you deliberately tried to set up Owlowiscious or that you actually thought this pathetic attempt would work! You let your jealousy get the best of you, Spike! I am truly disappointed. This is _not_ the Spike I know and love." If the fact Twilight was disappointed in him didn't hurt enough, hearing that last statement really broke the poor dragon's heart. Twilight just left the room without another word as Owlowiscious just did a one-eighty with his head to look at Spike as they left with a hard slam of the front door. That last sentence continued to repeat on Spike head.

 _Not the Spike I know and love..._

 _Not...know and love..._

 _Not...love..._

"She...She doesn't love me anymore," said Spike, feeling like he going to cry.

It was later that evening when Twilight finally returned just outside the library. After what had happened, she needed some time to cool down and recollect her thoughts. As wrong as Spike was, she felt rather guilty herself.

"Maybe I was a little hard on Spike," said Twilight to Owlowiscious.

"Hoo," Owlowiscious replied.

"Well, he shouldn't have felt so jealous," Twilight retorted as Owlowiscious just stared at her, "there's no reason to think that you're meant to replace him or that he's not needed."

"Hoo" the owl said again. Twilight sighed.

"I should let him know," said Twilight as she headed inside, only to find the mess was still there, including the foot prints.

"Ugh, Spike, I had expected you to clean up this mess!" she snapped annoyed as she headed upstairs to find him. Soon her annoyance turned to concern when she saw Spike was nowhere to be found.

"Spike? Spike? Where are you?" Twilight called out, but there was no reply. She quickly searched the entire Library/living space, but no sign of a baby dragon anywhere.

"Spike, this isn't funny!" Twilight said worried.

"Hoo!" said Owlowiscious as he pointed a wing towards a set of familiar tracks. She didn't need to look that much farther to see that Spike had made his way out of town.

"Oh no," said Twilight before she ran towards Mario's house and banged the door frantically.

"Mario! Mario! Mario!" Twilight shouted as Mario opened the door.

"What's with all the banging?!" he asked, holding a mug with his magic, "you nearly made me spill my cup of cocoa!"

"He left!" said Twilight. Mario didn't need long to figure out who.

"Spike?" he asked for confirmation as he set the mug down by a nearby table.

"Yes, he ran away," Twilight replied and began to talk rather fast, "You were right Mario! He was jealous and what did I do? I scolded him! Now he's gone! And if anything happens to him I'll never..." Twilight didn't get to finish as Mario wrapped his fore-hooves around her in a hug. While Twilight was still worried, his hug did at least settle down what was clearly becoming a panic attack. Mario held her a few seconds until he could tell Twilight's breathing was close to normal again.

"Then let's go find him," said Mario gently as he pulled away, "I'll get the rest of our friends to..."

"No need," said Twilight as a certain owl hovered nearby, "Owlowiscious found some foot prints leading out of town. If we hurry we can find him before the trail disappears." Mario nodded as the three soon headed out of town.

Meanwhile, Spike had aimlessly headed into the Everfree forest carrying just a simple sack on a stick as he continued to walk through the dark forest with his head low.

"Twilight hates me," he said to himself, "I'm cold, hungry, tired, and lonely. Could it get any worse?"

KA-BOOM!

It was just then a small thunder storm hit the forest and rain began to pour down on the small dragon. Spike was startled for a moment.

"Guess that's a yes," he remarked. He hadn't walked that much farther before he found a small cave.

"Hello? Hello?" Spike called out from the outside edge before deciding to make his way inside to get out of the rain as the lightning outside struck a few times behind him. As Spike walks further inside, his eyes caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the distance.

"What is that?" he wondered as he made his way close to it. There before him was a large mountain of gems. His eyes widened excitedly.

"If this is what running away is all about," said Spike, "I never wanna go home!" He then swan dived into the gems.

"Gems! Mmm...woohoo!" Spike shouted as he surfaced, dived back down into the pile, and then surfaced again as he gobbled up a few gems happily. A few minutes later, Spike was now reclining against the mountain of gems with a nicely sized potbelly to show that he had eaten his share and gave a satisfied hiccup.

"Even if my tummy's full," said Spike as he patted his stomach, "the rest of me is still empty. I miss Twilight and the pony gang. But she doesn't love me anymore. So, I'm better off here, all by myself." Spike then held a half-eaten yellow gem and began to suck on it when some mysterious steam begins to float near Spike.

"Wow, seems to be getting warmer," Spike said aloud as he tried to fan himself a bit, "The steam is great for my complexion, but it's sure getting hot in here." Spike looked around for the source and then gasped silently as he saw another dragon. A large, fully grown green dragon, snorting and glaring at him.

" _What are you doing in my cave?_ " the green dragon demanded, " _And why are you eating my gems?_ "

"Heyah bro!" said Spike, trying to play it cool, "I didn't know this was your cave. And I didn't know these were your gems, but...we're cool right?" Spike's question was soon met with a threatening growl from the green dragon.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey...We're like brothers, you know," said Spike, trying to reason with him, "I mean, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon...it's us against the world, right?" The green dragon just roared, making it clear that he was not willing to relate or make friends with him. Spike was startled a bit before trying to rustle up some courage.

"You don't scare me!" said Spike bravely, "So you're big." The green dragon growled at him again, making Spike cower back a bit.

" _Really_ big," Spike continued, feeling more nervous by the second, "And you're claws are super sharp. Tail...extra spikey..." Spike got a good look at his claws and tail and felt his courage began to fade, but then tried again to stand strong.

"But, uh...You don't scare me!" Spike tried to act tough and blew a rather feeble green flame from his mouth, "Ha! How'd you like that?"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRP!

The green dragon released a huge flame towards Spike. The baby dragon just ducked in time to avoid being barbequed, thought the top of his head was slightly singed.

"Uh...I'd love to stay, but gotta go!" said Spike, "See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya! Aah!" Spike then ran underneath the green dragon's legs as it tried to roast him again. Spike ran for dear life and ducked behind rock, but the green dragon easily smashed the rock with his tail. Spike then continued to run away as the green dragon tried to grab Spike with his jaw, but just barely missed. Soon Spike was pinned against the wall with nowhere to run. The green dragon got ready to deal with Spike when...

"Hoo-hoo!"

Help had arrived in the form of Owlowiscious as he begin to fly around the dragon's head to distract it. The green dragon roared and tried to attack the owl, but Owlowiscious was too quick and was able to avoid the spiked tail. He was even able to trick the green dragon into slamming his tail on his own head. The green dragon wailed as it painfully removed his spiny tail from the top of his head. Spike just watched in awe.

"Spike! Over here!" shouted a voice.

"Hurry, while that big pile of scales is distracted!" said another voice. Spike looked toward the caves exit to find Twilight and Mario standing outside.

"Am I glad to see you!" said Spike as he ran as fast as he could towards the two ponies.

"Hurry! Hop on!" said Twilight as Spike climbed into her back and they ran away from the cave with Owolowiscous close behind. They just barely avoided getting roasted as a huge blast of fire came out of the cave.

"Whoa! Toasty!" Mario replied as he noticed that the end of his tail got slightly burnt as the green dragon pursued them. Spike and Mario looked back nervously.

"Big bully," he muttered as he pulled out a blue shell with spikes and a pair of wings on it from his saddle bag.

"Why do you have a turtle shell?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Relax, it's not a real turtle shell," said Mario, "That's just a false sense of security." Twilight and Spike looked puzzled.

"Go get 'em boy!" Mario called as he used his magic to bring the shell to life. The blue shell then took off at high speed at the dragon. Once it got close to the dragon, the shell circled around the dragon's head before tipping forward and...

KA-BOOOOOOOM!

The blue shell exploded, dazing the dragon, giving Twilight, Mario, Spike, and Owlowiscious some distance between the dragon before he gave chase once again. Then there was trouble.

"It's too dark!" said Twilight, "I can't see!"

"She's right," said Mario, "Remind me to work on some magic glasses that can let us see in the dark next time!"

"Hoo! Hoo-hoo!" Owlowiscious called out. Both ponies smiled as they remembered that Owls had a natural ability to see in the dark. They allowed the owl to guide them through the dark forest, which also allowed them to keep up their pace from the approaching green dragon. Soon, the green dragon got stuck behind some fallen trees. Fortunately this dragon couldn't fly, so he roared out a large blast of five from above the tree in frustration as Spike gave a sigh of relief. Eventually, they finally made their way out of the Everfree Forest. Twilight and Mario slowed down near a lone tree on the outskirts and set Spike down.

"Spike, we were so worried about you," Twilight panted, " _I_ was so worried about you. Why did you run away?"

"I thought you didn't need me anymore," said Spike sadly, "And that you didn't love me anymore." Twilight just looked at Mario sadly, but Mario just rested a hoof on her back, urging her to say something.

"Spike, sure, I was disappointed," said Twilight, "but you are my number one assistant! And Friend. And you always will be. It's just sometimes I need some help at night. I can't ask you to stay up late and...I don't feel comfortable always asking Mario pull off all-nighters to help me. He has things to do as well. Besides, you are a baby dragon and you need your rest. Owls are nocturnal. So I asked Owlowiscious to help. But not to take your place. No one could ever replace you, Spike. Not even when you are being a jealous numbskull." Twilight noogied his head, making him smile before they exchanged a hug with each other.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," said Spike, "I never should have been so jealous."

"And I'm sorry too, Spike," said Twilight, "I should have been more sensitive."

"And Owlowiscious...I know not that you weren't out to take my job," Spike told the owl, "Forgive me?"

"Hoo?" said Owlowiscious.

"Me, forgive me, Spike," the dragon repeated.

"Hoo!" the owl repeated and Twilight giggled as Mario chuckled.

"He forgives you, Spike," said Twilight.

"Remind me to get you an owl translator," said Mario, "It will help you understand him a little better since all "hoos" are not the same."

"Quite true," said Twilight, "and thank you for helping me find Spike." Twilight then kissed his cheek. While Mario had received a handful of cheek kisses from Twilight in recent times, he still blushed when receiving this one.

"Hey!" said Spike in realization, "How did you guys know where I was?"

"It was your ketchup-covered feet," Twilight told him, "Owlowiscious discovered your footsteps and we followed them all the way to the cave." Spike lifted his foot and saw that his feet still had some of the ketchup coated on them.

"Oh yeah, the ketchup," said Spike, "It looked pretty real though, didn't it?" Twilight and Mario gave him a skeptical looks.

"Uh..." Spike just chuckled sheepishly to himself, regretting that comment had come out of his mouth.

Once they had returned back to Library, and Spike had finally cleaned up his mess and repaired Twilight's pillow, Spike had collected a scroll and quill for Twilight to begin reciting her letter. Mario just stood next to Twilight and Owlowiscious was perched nearby.

"I know Princess Celestia will wanna read about what happened today..." Twilight told Spike.

"I'm ready when you are," said Spike, quill at hand. Then Twilight got an idea.

"Hey, Spike," said Twilight, "Why don't _you_ write to Princess Celestia? And tell her what _you've_ learned?"

"Really?" said Spike surprised, "Why, that's a big responsibility."

"I know," Twilight replied, "But nothing my number one assistant can't handle." Spike smiled and began to write.

" _Dear Princes Celestia,"_ Spike recited aloud as he began to write,

" _This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week, I've learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for everyone to share. So from here on out, I promise, that I, Spike, will..._

As Spike recited his letter, Mario and Twilight listened with smiles on their faces, but were then stunned when Spike stopped. They then noticed that Spike had dropped asleep on the desk.

"Oh, Spike," said Mario and Twilight together shaking their heads.

"Hoo?" Owlowiscious asked.

"Who?" said Twilight puzzled, "Spike! You kno...Ohhhh..." Twilight then giggled to herself, realizing she had fallen into the same trick of misunderstanding the owl. Owlowiscious just turned his head one-eighty degrees and gave a wink.

Sometimes it's hard being a boy of few words. They are often misunderstood.

 **Looks like we're approaching the end of season 1. Things are gonna get interesting in the next few episodes so keep reading.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	26. Party of One

Party of One

 _Pony's Log Number 125: I always knew there was more to Pinkie than just randomness and smiles, but...I never thought I'd learn about it like this..._

It was another lovely day in town of Ponyville as Twilight and Mario were just busy doing their quiet routine study session. They were suddenly taken by surprise when they heard a knock on the door. They looked around a bit before they saw who it was.

"Oh! Hi Pinkie Pie..." said Twilight.

And now it is once again time for silly songs with Pinkie Pie, where Pinkie gets the delusional...

"JUST LET ME SING THE SONG!" Pinkie screamed.

Okay...okay...eesh...

Twilight and Mario just watched her with stunned faces, now GO!

[Pinkie Pie - Sang and danced wearing a yellow and blue party hat and red nose as Gummy stood next to her with a blue and orange splatter pattern party hat on his head.]

 _This is your singing telegram  
I hope it find you well  
You're invited to a party  
'Cause we think you're really swell_

[Pinkie Pie - continued her singing at Rarity's house, now wearing a Top Hat and black tail coat and Gummy was also wearing a tux and top hat. Rarity just looked stunned as well.]

 _Gummy's turning one year old  
So help us celebrate  
The cake will be delicious  
The festivities first-rate_

[Pinkie Pie - She continued for Applejack, now wearing a confetti cannon on her head as well as a pair of dual cannons on her body. Gummy then caught one of the falling streamers in his mouth. Applejack just watched with a stunned expression on her face.]

 _There will be games and dancing  
Bob for apples, cut a rug _

[Pinkie Pie - shoots off her confetti canons.]

 _And when the party's over  
We'll gather 'round for a group hug_

[Pinkie Pie - she is now at Rainbow's home using a hot air balloon to sing to her, but her singing and energy has started to slow down and she began to sweat a little. Gummy was trapped in collection of smaller balloons above the pink pony. Rainbow watched Pinkie in the same manner as the others.]

 _No need to bring a gift  
Bring there will be enough  
Birthdays mean having fun with friends.  
Not getting lots of stuff_

[Pinkie Pie - By the time, she reached Fluttershy's cottage, her singing had slowed down even more. She was now sweating more heavily and her dancing had very little energy. It didn't help she was wearing a birthday cake outfit with Gummy standing on top of her. Fluttershy was more concerned with how exhausted Pinkie looked then looking surprised by the pink pony's singing telegram.]

 _It won't be the same without you  
So we hope that you say yes  
So, please, oh please R.S.V.P.  
And come, and be our guest!_

Pinkie then plopped to the ground in front of Fluttershy's front door. It was several minutes later when Pinkie had the strength to make it back to Sugarcube Corner. She had her own party room/living space upstairs and it had already been set up and decorated for the party. Pinkie just slowly made her way to the top of the stairs.

"Next time, I think I'll just pass out written invitations," Pinkie told Gummy in a raspy voice before passing out at the top of the stairs.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Gummy just stood there blankly, as usual.

(theme song)

It wasn't much longer before everyone was at Sugarcube Corner for Gummy's birthday party. Pinkie, Twilight, and Mario were dancing to some music. Applejack and Rainbow were chatting just behind the large bucket where they could play "Bob for apples". Fluttershy and Rarity were just chatting near the table where a giant birthday cake and bowl of punch were located. It was then Applejack then went to bob for an apple, she grabbed one with ease and then gobbled it up, core, seeds, and all.

"Nice one!" said Rainbow, "Now, let me show you how it's done!" Rainbow went to open her mouth and dived in when Pinkie arrived.

"Hey, girls!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow.

"Howdy!" Applejack replied right after. Pinkie gave a happy squeal.

"Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you could make it to Gummy's party," said Pinkie.

"Are you kiddin'?" said Applejack, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Me, neither," said Rainbow, "When Pinkie Pie throws a party, I'm there!" Rainbow then took her turn to bob an apple. Like Applejack, she grabbed out without any trouble.

"Ta da!" the blue pony exclaimed.

"Aw! It's just a boring old apple," said Pinkie, "Don't worry, there are plenty of other surprises in there." Rainbow then spat her apple at Applejack.

"What kind of surprises?" Rainbow asked excitedly as Applejack smiles in the same manner.

"I can't tell you that, silly," said Pinkie, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Pinkie then walked away as Rainbow and Applejack then dunked their heads into the water at the same time. Applejack had grabbed a green apple that was attached to the bottom of the bucket with a spring. She tried to pull it out but the spring pulled her head back into the water. Rainbow pulled her head out only to have Gummy trying to bite her entire head. Applejack just laughed as Rainbow twitched her head so Gummy went flying off. Rainbow couldn't help but look a little embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Rarity was just enjoying some of the punch and was sipping it contently thought a straw with Mario standing nearby since the two had been chatting with each other. Rarity had just emptied her cup when Pinkie refilled it for her. Mario looked at the punch, feeling rather thirsty.

"This punch is simply divine," said Rarity to Pinkie as the pink pony arrived, "Is this the same recipe you used for your "Spring has Sprung" party?"

"Nope!" said Pinkie, "Something new." Mario and Rarity looked at the punch bowl as Twilight was walking in the background. There they saw Gummy swimming in the punch bowl. Rarity looked stunned for a moment before she spit out the punch in her mouth and into Pinkie's face.

"It's Gummy's favorite," said Pinkie happily, unphased at getting punch spat into her face. Mario and Twilight both made nervous faces as Pinkie smiled. Rarity, with much reluctance, gulped and continued drinking the punch in her cup. Mario wasn't thirsty anymore and slowly scooted away to avoid having to drink any and Twilight just watched the scene unfold in the background. It was then the music began to play.

"Ooh, this is my jam!" said Pinkie as she took off. Once Pinkie was looking away, Rarity spat out the punch in her mouth into a nearby potted plant. By now Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy were dancing together and enjoying themselves.

"Never pegged you as a dancer, big brother," said Fluttershy.

"I've got some skills," Mario replied.

"Show me!" Fluttershy challenged.

"Fine," Mario replied, accepting her challenge as he began did the snake, the moonwalk on both four hooves and even with just his hind legs, the worm, a back flip, then he spun in a ball and dropped to the floor, did a hind leg windmill, followed by a fore-hoof spin, and then made a pose as he reclined on the floor.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Go Mario Go!" Twilight and Fluttershy cheered before they went back to dancing together. It was then Pinkie got in between Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Having fun?" Pinkie asked.

"A blast!" said Twilight.

"Totally!" Mario added.

"You always throw the best parties, Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy as the three ponies kept on dancing.

"They're always the best parties 'cause my best friends are always there!" said Pinkie and joined in the dancing.

"Yah!" Twilight and Mario shouted as Pinkie smacked her flank into Twilight, sending her into Mario and they both flew away from the pink pony. Pinkie then did the same to Fluttershy, making her yelp as she flew away as well. All three ponies were sent crashing on opposite sides of the room and into the walls, leaving indents in them. Twilight just smiled a bit woozily as she tumbled out of her indention.

"That...didn't hurt as much as I thought," Twilight said, still a bit woozy.

"That's because _I_ hit the wall and _you_ smashed into me," said Mario as Twilight noticed Mario float out of the crack and onto the floor, flat as a pancake.

"Momma mia..." he groaned.

"Aww...I'm sorry," said Twilight, feeling rather bad.

"Easy fix!" said Pinkie as she put a tube into his mouth and pumped an air pump to restore him. Unfortunately, she pumped a little too much air into the colt and now he was floating a couple of feet in the air looking like an over-inflated balloon.

"If anypony says I'm fat, they are gonna get it!" Mario muttered annoyed.

"You look just _fine_ ," Twilight squeaked, trying and failing miserably not to laugh as Pinkie bounced away as the excess air caused Mario to fly randomly about the party room. By now Fluttershy had peeled herself off her wall indention and was just recovering when Mario crashed right into the indention stomach first before sliding out and onto the floor.

"How was your flight, sir?" Fluttershy asked with a smirk.

"Bleh!" said Mario, his body back to normal and feeling rather worn out.

"C'mon, everypony" said Pinkie shortly afterward, "Gummy wants to dance. Go Gummy! It's your birthday! Go Gummy! It's your birthday." The little alligator just stood there blankly as everyone pony began to dance around him.

It was very late when the party finally came to an end, Pinkie just watched everyone make their leave from outside her upstairs window.

"Hoo-wee!" said Applejack, "I am beat! I haven't danced that much since...Well, since your last party. Thanks again for your invite!"

"See ya later, birthday alligator!" Rainbow added as she walked with Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soiree," said Rarity.

"It's been lovely," said Fluttershy. Right behind the threesome were Mario and Twilight. Once Mario had recovered, he was able to still have a good time at the party.

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Pinkie called as Mario and Twilight looked back, "There's still some cake left."

"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass," said Twilight.

"Yeah, but despite you making me a _balloon_ , I still had a lot of fun," said Mario.

"Great party though," said Twilight, "we should do this again soon." Pinkie just watched her friends head for their homes when Pinkie gasped and got an idea.

"We _should_ do this again soon!" said Pinkie excitedly.

The sun began to slowly rise into the sky as Twilight was woken up by the sound of someone knocking her door. Twilight just slowly made her way towards the door with a few of her mane and tails hairs were sticking out. She opened the door to see Pinkie at her door wearing a basket on her head with some letters inside of it.

"Oh! Hi, Pinki-"

"It's soon" said the pink pony as she got into Twilight's face.

"Pardon me?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"You said we should have another party soon, and...it's soon," said Pinkie as she bounced up and down excitedly, "Here's your invitation!" Twilight picked up one of the letters with her magic.

""You're invited to Gummy's 'after-birthday' party"," Twilight read aloud, ""This afternoon at three o'clock"."

"All our bestest friends are invited," said Pinkie, still bouncing on her hooves, "and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice cream, and punch!" Twilight smiled...until she realizes something.

" _This_ afternoon?" said Twilight, "As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

"Yes, indeedy!" said Pinkie.

"Oh, gosh," said Twilight sheepishly, "I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind on my studies." Twilight used her magic to quickly summon a huge pile of books. By the time Pinkie was able to peek inside, the large stack was a big as a mountain.

"I really gotta hit the books," said Twilight as she allowed Pinkie to see the book mountain.

"I understand," said Pinkie, "your studies come first. But don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some cake."

"Please do," said Twilight as Pinkie gave the purple pony a wink and then took her leave, but then Pinkie reappeared walking in the opposite direction from a short distance away.

"Oh! And Twilight, you shouldn't hit the books," Pinkie pointed out, "You should really just read them."

"I'll keep that mind," said Twilight as Pinkie bounced away toward Mario's house. Pinkie reached into her mane and grumbled.

"I bet I'm the only one in our group that doesn't have a spare house key to Mario's house," Pinkie muttered bitterly as she knocked on the door and put on her happy smile. Mario just opened the door.

"What's up Pinkie?" Mario asked.

"I'm here to give you an invite to another party," said Pinkie as Mario quietly took out an invitation with his magic and read it quietly, "it's for this afternoon."

" _This_ afternoon?" Mario asked, "as in "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

"Correct a mundo," said Pinkie, bouncing on her hooves.

"I'm sorry Pinkie," said Mario, "I've got a slow freight train today."

"A what kind of freight train?" Pinkie asked puzzled, "Why would you wanna go slow making deliveries? I've seen you deliver fragile items going super duper fast!"

"Slow freight doesn't mean that I have to move _slowly_ ," Mario explained, "it means that I have to stop at over a dozen places to pick up and set down cars. I hate these types of freight trains!"

"Why?" Pinkie asked as Mario headed next door.

"Because ponies leave me _dirty_ freight cars in _dirty_ sidings! BLEH!" said Mario as he pulled away some freight cars that were left in some mud as he took his leave toward another building and picked up some more cars that were left near some scarps of garbage.

"UGH!"Mario groaned irritably as he pulled his train away to the next location, getting his coat and hooves covered in mud and grime. Pinkie just watched him leave with a sigh.

"It's okay," said Pinkie, "A party is still a party, even if there are only four guests." Pinkie then headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack followed Mario's little train idea and had hooked up several of her smaller wagons together to make a three car freight train loaded with tall piles of fresh delicious apples. She was then taken by surprise when Pinkie jumped out of a trio of haystacks laying near the barn.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Pinkie Pie!" said Applejack, "What brings you 'round these parts?"

"Who's ready to shake their hoof-thang?!" said Pinkie excitedly, getting into Applejack's face and shook her flank, "It's an invitation to Gummy's "after-birthday" party this afternoon. There's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!" Pinkie bounced excitedly as she told Applejack about the party. But then Applejack realized something.

" _This afternoon?_ " said Applejack wearily, "A-as in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

"That's funny," said Pinkie, putting a fore-hoof to her chin for a moment, "That's just what Twilight and Mario said, and the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!"

"Uh, well, I...I..uh...I don't think I can make it 'cause...uh..." Applejack stuttered. Being the element of honesty made coming up with a good excuse to not go to Pinkie's part very difficult. She had to look at her freight cars loaded with apples for a few seconds to think of an answer. Pinkie just looked at the apples from behind her.

"I have to uh...uh..." Applejack continued to stutter before she finally came up with something to say, "you know what? I...uh...pick apples! Yep, apples! 'Cause that's what we do! With the...apples. We, uh...pick 'em!" There was a long pause as Applejack gave Pinkie a toothy smile. Pinkie slowly begins to stare at her as Applejack tried to hold her smile, but she grew more nervous as Pinkie narrowed her eyes at her. Applejack gulped. Just as she can see her own reflection in the center of Pinkie's eyes. Pinkie stood down and smiled.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie replied in her cheerful manner, "A party is still a party, even if there are only three guests." Pinkie then left. Only when the pink pony was a safe distance away did Applejack release a sigh of relief.

Back at the Carousel Boutique, Spike was assisting Rarity by taking out a loaded garbage can out of the building and near the front of her property for pick up. (Don't ask if they do have a garbage day and where Rarity's property line is. Even I don't know.) Spike grunted since the garbage can was bigger and heavier than him and then sets it down.

"Anything else I can do you for you, most beautiful one?" Spike asked Rarity like a lovesick dragon as he knelt beside her. Rarity got a good sniff of the odor coming from Spike due to the fact he had been working so hard and being around the garbage. Rarity whimpered as she leaned away from him in disgust.

"Hmm...perhaps you could take a bath," said Rarity as she pondered, "How can I put this delicately?" Rarity realized she couldn't and just went with being honest.

"You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dripping in dragon perspiration," said Rarity upfront. Spike just sighed in a lovesick trance and began to float into the air as hearts floated around him. Though anypony else who heard that could tell that wasn't a complement, Spike didn't seem to care. Rarity just give him a concerned but annoyed look as she lightly pushed Spike away so he literally floated back to the Library. Rarity watched him float away as Pinkie appeared beside her.

"Ooh! I love the new hat," said Rarity as she looked at the basket on Pinkie's head, "Very modern. What's the occasion?"

"Gummy's "after-birthday" party is this afternoon," Pinkie explained, "I'm delivering the invitations."

"The party is _this_ afternoon?" said Rarity in shock, "As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?"

"It's so strange," Pinkie pondered, "Everypony keeps saying that."

"Oh... do they?" Rarity asked her innocently.

"I know it's short notice," said Pinkie, "But we had such a great time at his birthday party, I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party."

"And I'm sure that we would, but I'm going to have to decline," said Rarity as she played with one of the curls in her mane, "I have to...wash my hair."

"Don't be silly," said Pinkie, "your hair doesn't look dirty."

"It doesn't?" Rarity asked as her mane sparkled a bit.

"Nope!" Pinkie answered. Then Rarity did something rather...rash. She stuck her head into the garbage, getting her mane covered in grime and trash. (Eeww)

"See?" said Rarity, then made a face that showed she was gonna be sick, but was able to quickly recompose herself, "Dirty! I have to go!" Rarity then made a mad dash into her boutique and slammed the door. Pinkie was left rather surprised.

"Huh... No Twilight, no Mario, no Applejack, no Rarity," Pinkie thought before going back to her cheery mood, "Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests."

However, Pinkie soon found that she was getting the same reaction from both Rainbow and Fluttershy, who were just hovering in the air when Pinkie told them about the party.

"This afternoon?" Rainbow said stunned.

"As in..." Fluttershy tried to add.

"Yes! As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon!" Pinkie snapped.

"On, man!" said Rainbow, "We'd love to, but...we're...house sitting this afternoon." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Both of you?" Pinkie asked with a sigh of disappointment.

"It's...uh...big house," Fluttershy added as she glanced over to Rainbow, who literally drew a wrist watch on her left fore-hoof.

"Uh, look at the time!" said Rainbow, looking at her hoof drawn watch, "we'd better get going." The two Pegasi went to leave.

"Wait!" said Pinkie, causing Fluttershy and Rainbow to come back, "Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who're you house sitting for?"

"Harry," said Rainbow quickly.

"Harry?" said Pinkie puzzled.

"Yeah, I don't think you know him," said Rainbow.

"That's strange," Pinkie pondered, "I know just about everypony around here."

"He's...a bear," said Fluttershy.

"A bear?" Pinkie exclaimed. Even Rainbow looked rather stunned until Fluttershy gave her a discreet wink.

"Yup! He's a bear all right," Rainbow replied, "and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon." The two Pegasi get ready to fly away again.

"Wait!"

Only for Pinkie to call them back a second time.

"There's a bear around here who lives in a house?" Pinkies asked in confusion.

"It's, uh, really more of a cave," Fluttershy answered.

"But he's fixed up the place so much," Rainbow added, "it _feels_ like a house."

"And, uh, he wants us to look after his house...uh, cave...while he's, uh..." Fluttershy was running out of things to say.

"A-at the beach!" Rainbow announced.

"He's vacationing at the beach?" Pinkie said stunned. According to the current maps of Equestria, the beach going either west or east was very far away from Ponyville.

"Yup!" Rainbow answered, "He loves to..."

"Collect sea shells!" said Fluttershy, waving her fore-hooves about.

"Play beach volleyball!" said Rainbow at the same time, waving her fore-hooves before they both looked at each other.

"...Play beach volleyball!" said Fluttershy, waving her fore-hooves again.

"...Collect sea shells!" said Rainbow at the same time, making the same gestures. They looked at each other again.

"...Collect volleyballs!"

"...Play sea shells!"

By now, both pegasi looked at each other nervously. They knew that they need to leave and leave now.

"Gotta go!" said Rainbow before she and Fluttershy both took off at high speed. How Fluttershy could fly that fast was anyone's guess! Actually, it was the fact Mario had created a new horseshoe power-up that let a pony fly or run at high speed for 20 seconds, which was more than enough time for them to get away from Pinkie. Pinkie is left rather baffled at first, but then began to feel suspicious as she sat in the floor of her living quarters with her fore-hooves crossed.

"Something strange is definitely going on around here, Gummy," Pinkie told her alligator as Gummy was just pushing a ball of yarn across the floor, "Sure, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances that all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too? Rarity had to wash her hair? Applejack has to pick apples? Mario has to take a slow freight train to...where he was gonna take it? He never told me actually..., and Twilight is behind on her studies and has to hit the books?" Pinkie then stands looking outside her window when she comes to a realization.

"The more I think about it," said Pinkie, "The more those are starting to sound like..." Pinkie gasped, " _excuses!_ " It was then she noticed that Twilight was hiding behind a house, standing on her hind-hooves with her back against the wall. The purple pony then tip-hoofed into a nearby bush. She then gestured toward somepony else. Pinkie barely saw a familiar blur that she _knew_ was belonged to Mario. She could here some whispers before the blur zipped away from the bush. Twilight looked around as she tip-hoofed over the entrance of Sugarcube Corner and headed inside, closing the door.

"That doesn't look like studying...or hitting the books," said Pinkie suspiciously. She then noticed Mario peeking out from behind a building.

"Oh yeah...Mario time," he said quietly thought Pinkie could barely hear him before he suddenly summoned a yellowish-colored glow around himself, giving his body a faint yellow aura as he then took off in the distance.

"And that's no slow freight train," said Pinkie in same tone, "or any kind of train for that matter!"

Inside Sugarcube Corner, Twilight wasted no time quietly walking up to the front counter and gave a light ring of the bell. Mrs. Cake came out of the kitchen area.

"Ooh! You must be here for..."

" _Shh!_ " Twilight hushed Mrs. Cake before asking quietly, "Is Pinkie Pie around?"

"Oh, I don't think so," said Mrs. Cake, who apparently had been too busy in the kitchen to realize that Pinkie was upstairs in her living space. Neither of them even noticed a tin can on a string appeared between the two ponies from above. Pinkie held onto another tin can so she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Good, I don't want her to know anything about this," said Twilight.

"Yes, of course," said Mrs. Cake, "I'll be right back." Mrs. Cake made her way into the kitchen as Twilight waited for the blue and pink pony to return. Pinkie was a little puzzled as Gummy rolled across the room trying to balance on the ball of yarn.

"But...we're friends," said Pinkie, "What wouldn't Twilight want me to know anything about? " Pinkie gasped as she heard some hoof steps below, "She's coming back!" Pinkie went back to listening quietly, feeling rather worried.

"Thanks," said Twilight from below, "and remember, not a word to Pinkie Pie. Hey! What's with the tin can?" Pinkie cringed as she tried to pull the tin can back up, but the rope broke and the can on the other end landed square on Twilight's nose. Twilight looked stunned until she shook the can off, but her nose was now shaped like cylinder.

Once Twilight get her nose back into shape, she continued to sneak about the town with a white package at hoof, peeking out of some bushes before continuing to tip-hoof past the flower shop. Pinkie and Gummy poked their heads from behind the flower stand. Twilight just continued to sneak forward, looking around to see if anyone was following her. Pinkie then poked out again from the background and then again in the foreground.

"Time to get to the bottom of things!" said Pinkie as she put on a pair of Groucho glasses and continued her pursuit of the purple pony and her white package. Twilight then quietly sneaked past a nearby apple stand, but then heard something and looked back. Pinkie quickly and quietly hid behind the side of the cart with her back against it. Gummy then fell off of Pinkie's head and out into the open. Pinkie wasted no time, scooping him up and pressing his back against the stand as Twilight continued on their way.

"I think our cover has been blown," said Pinkie to Gummy, "We'll need a new disguise." It wasn't much longer before Twilight arrived at the Carousel Boutique and rang the doorbell. Rarity quietly opened the door and peeked out, looked around, and then the two ponies stood side by side facing away from each other.

"She didn't see you at the sweet shop, did she?" Rarity asked quietly.

"I don't think so," said Twilight, not wanting to mention the tin can on a string.

"Oh, good," said Rarity, "I'd hate for her to ruin everything."

"Me too," said Twilight before letting the box land softly on the grass next to her and then walked away without another word. Rarity just looked at the box, stood in front of it, picked it up with the curls of her tail, then began to slowly tip-hoofed away. Pinkie then emerged nearby inside of a haystack, still wearing her glasses and now had a teal coat on her backside, and had gummy standing on the top. The little alligator gave a light sneeze before Pinkie went after Rarity.

Rarity continued to head deeper into town. It wasn't long before Fluttershy peeked out from behind a wall. Rarity cautiously looked around before giving Fluttershy a smile and an eye wink. Pinkie, still in disguise, was just inside hearing range as she stood behind another building.

"Have you seen her?" Rarity asked the yellow Pegasus.

"Not since this morning," Fluttershy replied.

"Me neither," Rarity said quietly, "Can you believe she was planning on throwing an after-birthday party _today_?"

"I'm just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn't be there," said Fluttershy. Pinkie, who was still eavesdropping, looked hurt.

"Me too!" Rarity added, "This is obviously going to be so much better."

"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will," Fluttershy told her.

" _See you later!_ " Rarity whispered before making her leave. Fluttershy began to look around before grabbing the package by the string with her mouth and began to sneak forward with her head low. Pinkie was feeling rather upset and turned to leave when she bumped into something. Pinkie was so startled that she began bouncing backwards and right into Fluttershy. Fluttershy gasped when she saw the weird looking haystack and was sent screaming and flying off with the package.

"I thought everypony loved my parties," said Pinkie sadly as she stood there feeling depressed. Gummy then popped out of the haystack now wearing his own pair of Groucho glasses. Then Rainbow walked by.

"Hi Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow, seeing right through the pony's disguise. It then clicked in her head.

Pinkie Pie was nearby.

Rainbow froze stiff for a second in shock.

"Uh-oh!" said Rainbow and then immediately took off at high speed.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Pinkie shouted by Rainbow turned a corner and tried to lose the pink pony before slowing down and coming to stop.

"Phew..." said Rainbow with relief, until Pinkie popped out of a random barrel behind her.

"Where're you going?!" Pinkie demanded.

"Ah!" Rainbow yelped before taking off into the skies once again. Rainbow took a detour towards a collection of trees...on purpose.

"Mario! Help!" she called out as she passed by a tree Mario was waiting behind. Mario just stayed hidden until the moment was right. Earlier he had made his body glow with a light yellow aura around his body. This was the result of a new spell he called: Hero's sight. It was a targeting spell that allowed him to shoot a blast of magic at any threat that went past him at a certain range. Time slowed down as Pinkie looked like a blur as she passed Mario's hiding place. Mario popped out of his hiding place at normal speed, used his horn to fire...the shot hit Pinkie directly, smothering her body in gooey, sticky honey.

"ACK!" Pinkie yelped as she suddenly couldn't move and came to a complete stop. Mario then returned behind his tree before she could see him.

"Nailed it," Mario mouthed before taking off and hoping Rainbow has escaped. Rainbow had managed to leave the forest and ducked behind the bell above the schoolhouse. She quietly peaked out from behind it and ducked inside, trying to catch her breath. Rainbow then shrieked when she saw Pinkie dangling upside down inside the bell. Rainbow knew that Mario's honey blast wouldn't stall Pinkie for more than a few seconds, but she had hoped it would have guaranteed a getaway.

" _What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?_ " Pinkie yelled, making the bells ring as Rainbow took off at high speed. Rainbow then tried to fly up to the top of mountain and just barely grabbed the edge leading to the summit as her wings gave out. Somepony extended their hoof to help her up, but Rainbow grunted as she pulled herself up. Rainbow gasped again when she saw a very angry and agitated Pinkie Pie at the top of the mountain. Pinkie then glared at Rainbow's clearly full saddle bags.

" _What's in those bags?!_ " Pinkie shouted, now furious as Rainbow took off again in a rainbow blur. Pinkie gritted her teeth and took off after the blue Pegasus, making herself look like a pink blur.

Applejack was taking a walk as she approached the barn when she saw both a blue blur flying over some hills toward the farm...with a pink blur not too far behind the blue blur.

"Applejack! We have a problem!" said Rainbow anxiously as she approached at high speed. Pinkie wasn't too far behind, gritting her teeth and Gummy hanging onto her tail with his mouth. Mario had been prepared for this since his spell allowed him to take a second shot before it wore off and needed to recharge. Time slowed down as Pinkie passed his hiding place as Mario stepped out and prepared to fire. But, typical Pinkie, she broke momentum and zoomed right up to his face.

" _Don't even think about it!_ " She threatened. Mario glared, his horn still glowing before...

SPLAT!

Mario fired at her from close range, covering her in honey again and took off to catch up with Rainbow.

" _You're gonna PAY FOR THAT!_ " Pinkie screamed with fury as she tried to get herself un-stuck. Rainbow and Mario zoomed right inside of the barn. Applejack looked back, jumped in the air with a gasp and frightened look on her face as Pinkie had already broken free of the honey and was approaching fast. Applejack quickly slammed the barn door as Pinkie arrived. Pinkie gritted her teeth angrily, looked furiously at the barn, before using her forehead to knock on the door. At first there was no answer.

" _I know you're IN THERE!_ " Pinkie screamed angrily. Applejack cautiously cracked open the top half of the door a bit to peak outside.

"Oh! Howdy pardner!" said Applejack casually.

"Mind if I...take a look inside the _barn?_ " Pinkie asked with an angry smile.

"No! Uh, I mean, yes, I mean...you can't come in here!" Applejack stuttered, getting in her face, but as she spoke, Pinkie starts to stare her down, making the orange pony very nervous.

"Rainbow Dash went in there," said Pinkie sternly, "Mario too. And I'd like have a _word_ with him _about shooting honey AT ME!_ " A rather loud whimper was heard among everyone inside. They had at first thought it was Fluttershy, until she pointed to the colt trembling nervously as he lay low to the ground.

"Oh, well...uh...Mario was...helping Rainbow," Applejack stuttered as Pinkie began to lean her face into AJ's with an angry look on her face, "they were just bringin' in some... _supplies!_ yup, supplies for the... _renovation_! Fixin' up the whole thing, top to bottom...uh, _lots of construction goin' on in there right now!_ "

"You heard her!" Rainbow whispered inside as Pinkie continued to glare, " _Construction!_ " Everyone inside began doing their best to make it seem like actual construction was taking place. Pinkie's just narrowed her eyes as Applejack just continued to smile nervously. Pinkie then tried to stretch her neck to see around Applejack, but the orange pony was able to use her own head to block Pinkie's view. Pinkie then got right into Applejack's face so their noses were pressed together as she tried to stare Applejack down. Just as Pinkie started to push her head inside of the barn. Applejack slams the top half of the door shut, squashing Pinkie's head between the door and the side post. Pinkie pulled away, feeling rather dazed, as Applejack reopened the door a bit to keep talking.

"Yup! Construction!" said Applejack, "That's my story, and I'm sticking to it." She laughed nervously as Pinkie continued to stare at her. Applejack gulped as she tried to remain calm and keep smiling, but Pinkie's staring continued to intensify as the orange pony began to sweat. Everypony inside was holding their breath.

"Okey...dokey...lokey," said Pinkie slowly, still glaring as her face started to pull away from Applejack's. The orange pony went to exhale when Pinkie got into her face again, stared sternly for another second before slowly pulling away and finally leaving. Once Pinkie was a good distance away, Applejack gave a large sigh of relief and leaned against the bottom half of the barn door in exhaustion. The others poked their heads out from behind her, breathing a collective sigh of relief as well.

Pinkie had returned back to Sugarcube Corner, steaming with fury, as she paced back and forth across the floor as Gummy just watched her while standing on his hind legs.

"Secrets and lies!" Pinkie fumed as she got into Gummy's face, making him stand on all fours again, "It's all secrets and lies with these ponies! They're up to something Gummy! Something they don't want me to know about! Well, I'm gonna know about it! I'm gonna know about it big time. And I know just who's gonna tell me all about it. _Tell me all about it big time!_ " It didn't take Pinkie too long to invite Spike over to Sugarcube Corner as she seated him at a table and placed a bowl of gems in front of him.

"Wow! Nice spread!" said Spike. Pinkie just glared at him until she started to put her plan into action.

"It's all yours, Spike," said Pinkie in a sweet tone, "All you have to do..." Pinkie then set up a small lamp and made it act like an interrogation lamp as Gummy grabbed Spike's tail between a hole behind the chair to prevent him from escaping, "...is _talk_!" Pinkie give him a smile, but the smile was not a happy one. It was a smile that warned the little dragon that he would be in big trouble if he didn't cooperate.

"That's it?" said Spike simply as he stood up on the chair, "Okay...uh, beautiful weather we're having eh? I love a sunny spring day, don't you? The birds chirpin' and the flowers bloomin'." Pinkie was taken aback for a second before getting irritated, especially when Spike tried to reach out for the gems and Pinkie pushed the bowl out of his reach.

"No, no, no," said Pinkie a she focused the light on Spike, "Talk about our _friends_."

"Oh, okay. Let's see," said Spike as he pondered or a second before continuing, "There's Twilight Sparkle. She's a unicorn. Good with magic. Real brainiac. Mario, whose has had a huge crush on her since...since I was a baby. He thinks she's the most gorgeous pony in the world. Whatever you say bro. And then you got Rarity. Total _knockout_. Twilight seems to think I don't have a chance with her, but...eh, what does she know? She can't even see her own soulmate is right in front of her face. Let's see. There's...there's Fluttershy, a Pegasus who's afraid of heights. Heh, what's up with that?" As Spike continued to babble, Pinkie grew more and more agitated. Her anger seemed to flare especially after Spike mentioned Mario's crush on Twilight. Gummy was now standing just above the chair as Spike continued to talk.

"GRR! No!" Pinkie snapped angrily, "You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!"

"Confess?" said Spike stunned.

"Confess!" Pinkie yelled, getting into Spike's face, grinding her teeth. Spike grew rather nervous.

"I'm the one who spilled juice all over Twilight's copy of "Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" said Spike, flinching as Pinkie kept glaring.

"And?" Pinkie demanded.

"And I'm the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven hour bubble bath," Spike added, flinching again.

"Aaand?" Pinkie repeated in the same tone.

"And sometimes...when no one's around...I do this," said Spike as he grabbed a tall vanity mirror and begin to flux his arms, " _Lookin' good, Spike! Lookin' real good!_ " Pinkie just blinked twice before her temper had reached its limit. While Spike was being completely honest with his answers, Pinkie thought he was beating around the bush like the others. She had had enough.

"No! No! No! No!" Pinkie yelled in rage as she shoved the mirror away and gets into Spike's face again.

"W-what do you wanna hear?" Spike pleaded fearfully, "Tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it!"

"Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don't like my parties and _they don't want to be my friends anymore_!" Pinkie yelled, panting heavily from being so angry.

"Your friend are all lying to you and avoiding you 'cause they don't like your parties and they don't want to be your friends anymore!" Spike repeated.

"Aha!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I knew it!" but then...

POP! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

In all respect, Spike only said that because that is what Pinkie had asked him to say, not because it was actually the truth. But Pinkie believed him. As soon as what was said set into her mind, Pinkie's mane and tail deflated, making them completely straight. Her pink coat had grayed considerably as well, and she had the face of a pony who just had all the happiness taken from her and had been left with nothing else.

"On no," Pinkie said sadly, "my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore." Pinkie just sat down on the floor looking absolutely depressed as Spike turned off the interrogation light.

"Uh...so..." Spike asked curiously, completely oblivious to the fact Pinkie was now in complete depression. Pinkie said nothing and pushed the bowl of gems over to Spike, who just munched on them loudly. Pinkie just sighed to herself sadly.

It wasn't much longer before Pinkie entered the first stage of complete depression.

Denial

Pinkie had decided to host her little party for Gummy creating some "guests" using inanimate objects, such a giant piece of lint, a bag of flour, stack of three rocks, and a bucket of turnips. Gummy sat in the middle with two of the imaginary friends at his sides. Despite her attempts to be cheerful, Pinkie's mane and tail stayed straight and her coat a dull shade of pink.

"Thank you all so much for coming" said Pinkie, trying to be cheerful, "It means so much to Gummy!" Nobody said anything as Pinkie smiled before rushing over to the bucket of turnips, narrowing her eye brows as she tried to make the bucket of turnips talk.

"Could I have some more punch?" said the bucket of Turnips.

"Well, of course, you can have some more punch," said Pinkie as she brought the turnips a glass of punch. Her faces give a twitch before she headed over to the stack of rocks.

"This is one great party!" Pinkie make the rocks say, using a deep voice and making a similar face as she made them talk, "You really outdone yourself."

"Why, thank you, Rocky," Pinkie replied giving the rocks a side hug.

"I'm having a delightful time as well," said Pinkie, giving the clump of lint a sophisticated voice.

"I'm so glad, Sir Lintsalot," Pinkie answered before her face made a twitch again.

"Might I trouble you for anozer slice of cake?" Pinkie made the bag of flour say, using a light French accent.

"Anything for you, Madame le Flour," Pinkie answered as she placed a slice of cake in front of the flour bag.

"I'm just glad none o' them _ponies_ showed up," said Rocky as Pinkie nudged tapped a hoof against them.

"Oh, they're not so bad," said Pinkie as she gave a smile, but then her eye pupils shrunk and widened apart as a low string instrumental whine was heard. Pinkie was now suffering a full mental breakdown.

"Not so bad?" said Rocky, now talking on its own, "Puh-lease! They're a buncha losers!"

"Oh c'mon now," Pinkie answered, looking dumbfounded at first but then sheepish, ""Losers" might be a little strong, don'tcha think?"

"After the way they treated you?" Sir Lintsalot replied as the ball of lint hopped about, "I say "losers" isn't strong enough!"

"Well, it was pretty rude..." Pinkie thought aloud with a hurt look on her face.

"Pretty rude?" put in Madame Le Flour using the tips of the bag as arms, waving them about and then slamming one bag corner to the table, "It was downright, deespicable!"

"It was, wasn't it?" said Pinkie an agreement.

"If I were you," Mr. Turnip added, jiggling about its bucket, "I wouldn't speak to them every again."

"You know what?" said Pinkie, "I'm _not_ gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve to be invited to my parties..." Pinkie made another twitch, "...not after the way they've been acting." Pinkie just sat at the table with a bitter look on her face as her imaginary friends supported her decision.

"Deeespicable!" Madame Le Flour replied as it clapped.

"Such losers!" Sir Lintsalot added.

"Yes, zat's right," added Madame le Flour.

Back in reality, Pinkie was the one doing all the talking, as she jiggled each imaginary friend and mimicked their voices with wide eyes.

"Well done," said Mr. Turnip.

"Yeah!" cheered Sir Lintsalot.

"You show 'em!" Rocky added. Pinkie's moment was then interrupted as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Pinkie asked curiously. Rainbow and Mario were waiting outside and the former opened the door.

"Hey there, Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow cheerfully, "Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some places to be and couldn't slow down to say, "hello." You know how it goes." Pinkie just glared as she made her way from the table.

" _I know how it goes, all right!_ " Pinkie muttered through her teeth.

"Yeah..." said Mario, feeling a little worried and disturbed at Pinkie's current appearance, "and I hope you know I wasn't trying to upset you with the honey. I figured you wouldn't mind if I did a little target practice if it meant you could get hit with something you liked. I know how much you like eating fresh honey."

" _I knew how much you like eating fresh honey_ ," Pinkie repeated in mock tone. Now both Rainbow and Mario were feeling a little awkward, especially at the sight of the party and Pinkie's "guests".

"Yeah..." said Rainbow sheepishly as she leaned her head low to show her discomfort, "so why don't you come with us over at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"I'm sure you've been wondering why we've been so busy and all of it will make sense once you come with us," said Mario, "You'll feel much better too."

"No thanks," said Pinkie snootily and returns to her seat next to the bag of flour and hugs it, "I'm spending time with my _real_ friends. Isn't that right, _Madame le Flour_?"

" _Oui!_ Zat iz correct _, madame and monsieur,_ " Madame le Flour answered as Pinkie animated her before the two ponies. Both ponies looked rather disturbed.

"Uh...Pinkie Pie?" said Rainbow awkwardly,

"Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsalot?" Pinkie offered.

"I'd love one," said the lint as Pinkie animated it. Both ponies just felt more and more disturbed as Gummy bounced past them on a pink balloon, starling Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie, I know we've been ignoring you alot today," said Mario gently, "But I speak for Rainbow, myself, and everypony else when I say that we are very sorry if we hurt your feelings."

"Hurt her feelings huh?" said Mr. Turnip as Pinkie animated it, "You have _no idea_ how much you've hurt _our friend!_ "

"Wuh?" said Mario, not seeing that attack coming.

"You are zee most despicable!" said the animated Madame le Flour, "wasting zee time over zee purple unicorn, you miss zee love right in front of zee nose!"

"Now hold on..." said Mario, now feeling Pinkie's attacks were getting personal.

"Pinkie, he's already said he's in love with Twilight!" said Rainbow sternly, "Get over it!"

"Get over it? _Get over it_!" the animated Rocky snapped, " _You trying falling in love with a pony who doesn't take you seriously and just sees you as nothing but an annoying little pest and YOU tell us how she should feel right now!_ " That struck a chord as Mario suddenly felt his throat dry up. Even Rainbow was taken aback. Sure they had been ignoring and avoiding Pinkie all day, but...since when did that have to do with Mario? Sure, Mario admitted that he couldn't stand Pinkie at times, but he _never_ expressed wanting to end their friendship over it. He even admitted not too long ago that he was growing to like Pinkie, as a friend of course, but the point was she mattered to him. Rainbow could tell Mario was deeply hurt and it was troublesome to see Pinkie just looked at him angrily and not seeming to care that she had been so harsh. Was Pinkie enjoying the fact she made Mario feel bad?

Rainbow need to put an end to this...whatever it was...now and get Pinkie to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Aaalrighty," said Rainbow slowly, "What do you say we get out of Creepytown and head over to Applejack's..." Pinkie took offense at Rainbow's comment and shoved Mr. Turnip before the blue pony.

"She's not going anywhere," said the animated Mr. Turnip.

"I most certainly am not," said Pinkie snootily, "I'm having a wonderful time right here. And I wish _Mario_ would get lost!"

"Pinkie just because I didn't fall in love with you doesn't mean I..." Mario tried to explain, but Pinkie refused to listen as she ducked under the table.

"Save it for somepony who cares!" Sir Lintsalot retorted, "She doesn't need you!"

"Now get lost, Loser!" Rocky added sternly. Mario was fighting not to cry.

"Pinkie," said Rainbow slowly, "You should really just stop attacking Mario and just come with us. It's not fair to blame him for being angry at us you know."

"You heard the lady!" Rocky said sternly, "She ain't goin' nowheres, _chump_!"

"Who _you_ calling a chump, _chump_?" Rainbow challenged until the rocks fell to the floor. Rainbow then realized that she had just gotten defensive over a pile of rocks.

"Ugh...that's it. Party's over," said Rainbow, "Come on, Pinkie Pie!"

"No!" said Pinkie as she got out from under the table and sat down, sticking her nose in the air.

"Pinkie Pie, Let's go!" said Rainbow. Pinkie just smirked.

"I said No!" said Pinkie firmly. Rainbow then got behind her and tried to push her forward with her head.

"You...have to...come with...us!" Rainbow grunted as she continued to push Pinkie forward, but the pink pony began to hold her ground.

"No...I...Don't!" Pinkie yelled sternly as she lifted her back end and smashed it on top of Rainbow's head. Mario then helped Rainbow pulled her head out from under Pinkie's back end, only to send them crashing into Madame le Flour and Rainbow got a piece of cake on top of her head.

"Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?" Rainbow challenged once she recovered, "Well do this the _hard way_! Mario, grab her fore-hooves. I'll get her back hooves and we'll carry her to Applejack's!" Mario just nodded and went to gently grab Pinkie's fore-hooves.

" _Don't Touch me!_ "

SNAP!

"YIKES!" Mario jumped as he ran behind Rainbow and trembled nervously.

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked annoyed, "Guess I'll take the fore-hooves."

"Rainbow, don't," said Mario gently but firmly, "Do you want to risk getting bitten by Pinkie?" Rainbow looked annoyed by the idea until she suddenly had a vision of herself in her cloud home, hair and eyes in the same state as Pinkie's as she had a party with her Wonderbolt toys. Rainbow's whimpered.

"Split the tail?" she asked quickly.

"Deal!" Mario replied.

All that could be said afterward was that Pinkie _really_ did not want to move. Even with two ponies dragging her by the tail, it had taken a good half an hour before they finally arrived at the front of the barn door. Rainbow and Mario grunted as they got her close enough. Gummy just enjoyed the ride as he sat comfortably on Pinkie's flank.

"We're...here..." they panted together before they opened both of the barn doors. Pinkie just glared at she looked inside.

"SURPRISE!" said Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy, all wearing party hats. Pinkie looks surprised at first, but then just glared as Rainbow and Mario reluctantly pushed her inside. But Pinkie doesn't stop giving everypony angry looks.

"I really thought she'd be more excited," said Fluttershy worried as Twilight looked concerned and Applejack was, once again, just smiling nervously.

" _Excited? Excited?!_ " Pinkie barked, making them flinch twice, " Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?"

"Farwell party?" said Twilight in shock.

"Yes!" Pinkie answered, making the flinch again as she stood on her hind legs, "You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great big party to celebrate! A "Farewell to Pinkie Pie" party!" Pinkie then demonstrated getting kicked out, landing on her back end, and waved her arms angrily as she looked away from them sadly. Gummy just stood nearby watching Pinkie.

"Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Pinkie as she walked up to her.

"Why?" She asked, getting into Applejack's face.

" _Why?_ " Pinkie repeated as she got into Rarity's face.

" _Why?!_ " Pinkie yelled again, causing Fluttershy to topple over.

" _Ask him!_ " Pinkie yelled as she pointed a fore-hoof at Mario, "He's been wanting me gone since day one! He NEVER wanted me around and he doesn't even like me! And also because you've been lying to me and ignoring me all day, that's why!" Pinkie jumped into the air as she yelled, waving her hooves, and landed on the ground panting heavily.

"Pinkie, Mario doesn't want you go away," said Rarity, "I mean sure, you are a tad overbearing at times with your feelings for him, but Mario says that he cherishes you as a very dear friend."

"He told me that he can't see his life without you in it," Fluttershy added as Mario nodded in agreement with a smile, "and as for the lying and ignoring, yes we did do that..."

"Uh, _yeah!_ " Rainbow continued, "because we wanted your party to be a _surprise_!" Pinkie just kept glaring but was still listening.

"We'd been planning this party for such a long time," Rarity explained as a she pushed away a falling yellow balloon, "we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend Gummy's party so that we could get everything ready for yours." Pinkie said nothing, but was still listening.

"If this is a farewell party," said Twilight as she looked at the cake, "why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube corner say "Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie"?" Pinkie just looked around, feeling rather puzzled, until she notices the presents, all the party streamers and decorations, and then her birthday cake. She just looks blankly for a moment before...

SQUEAKY TRUMPET BLAST!

Pinkie's tail and mane got their cotton candy likeness again and her coat was back to being a bright pink.

"Because it's my birthday!" said Pinkie excitedly, back to her peppy old self, as she stretched out her fore-legs and grabbed everypony for a group hug, "Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?" Pinkie just hugged them as everypony else just sighed in relief.

"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" said Pinkie as she bounced around the area happily.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, darling," said Rarity.

"You girls and Mario are the best friends ever!" said Pinkie before feeling rather embarassed, "How could I have ever doubted you?"

"It's okay, Pinkie Pie," Twilight reassured her, "It could have happened to any of us."

"Uh-huh! It sure would," said Rainbow.

"Don't worry about it," Fluttershy replied.

"No worries," said Mario, wanting to just forget what she had said earlier.

"I'm just glad we haven't been replaced by a bucket of turnips," said Rainbow as Pinkie shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Huh?" said Twilight puzzled.

"You don't wanna know," said Rainbow and Mario together.

"All right, girls and Mario! Enough of this gab," said Applejack as she started up the music player, " _Let's party!"_ The music began to play as Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow dance. Applejack and Fluttershy enjoy pushing a balloon back and forth. Twilight just smiles as she observes everyone just having a good time.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,"_ Twilight later recited in a letter that night,

" _We are writing to you from the most delightful party. We're not only having a good time with our friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart._

 _Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star." _

As Twilight recited her letter, Rainbow Dash and Mario enjoyed some cake together, Rarity and Spike shared a short conversation as Spike begins to dance, but then finds that he is dancing alone as Pinkie and Twilight start a conga line. Rarity joins, followed by Fluttershy, and then Applejack. Meanwhile Gummy is just playing with a balloon as they conga by.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you?" Pinkie requested, "His party got cut short, and he's pretty upset about it."

"Oh definitely," said Fluttershy.

"Aww, he was upset?" Rarity replied.

"Uh-huh, sure!" said Applejack.

"For Gummy, yeah!" Rainbow added.

"Of course," said Mario.

"Yeah, why not?" said Twilight, "Let's have a party." Gummy was just trying swallow an entire balloon. Mario then rushed to get the balloon out of his mouth.

"Easy there buddy," said Mario as he set the balloon next to him, "Don't want you choking on that." Gummy said nothing as the balloon just rested near him as Mario just headed back toward the conga line. As the sun was setting outside, Mario was hanging by the punch bowl and used his magic to refill his cup. That was when Rainbow arrived to herself a drink and speak to the colt.

"Hey Mario!" said Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow," said Mario as he sipped his punch with a straw. Rainbow just looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. Mario just sighed with his straw in his mouth.

"For now," said Mario, "Pinkie is happy again. No need to bring up what happened before right now. Let her have a nice birthday."

"Okay," said Rainbow, "but I asked if _you_ were okay? What she said to you was pretty harsh, even if she wasn't being herself." Mario looked away for a second and then back at Rainbow.

"It hurt, but maybe I had it coming," said Mario, "I knew she would be hurt that I don't return her feelings, but...I had always thought I would be able to soften the wound you know. I mean...I can't love more than one mare."

"True," said Rainbow, "But I still think..."

"Hey Mario!" said Pinkie as she arrived at the punch bowl and Rainbow stopped talking.

"Hey birthday pony," said Mario cheerfully. Pinkie giggled.

"Thanks," said Pinkie, "Say...can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Mario looked at Rainbow as she gave him a smile.

"Alright," said Mario as Pinkie tilted her head for Mario to follow her. Pinkie lead Mario just outside the barn as they left the barn door a little open. The sun was just about to disappear in the horizon as Pinkie sat down and Mario did the same to watch as the stars began to fill the now nighttime sky.

"Mario..." said Pinkie insecurely, "I...I just wanted to say...about before...I said some harsh things and I..."

"It's okay," Mario said quickly, "I mean...you knew that have a crush on Twilight, but that doesn't mean that your feelings don't matter. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care about how your feelings. I really didn't mean to hurt you because I already like somepony else." Pinkie just looked at her sadly.

"Just tell me Mario," Pinkie asked in a serious but sad tone, "Why am I not good enough for you?" Mario looked at her surprised.

"That has nothing to do with it, Pinkie," said Mario, "You are good enough for me."

"Then what is wrong with me?" Pinkie asked curiously, "Why can't _I_ be your special somepony?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Pinkie. I've been falling for Twilight since way before I ever met you," said Mario, "For me to love another mare...they would feel like a second choice to me. And you deserve the very best, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie just sighed. She knew that was the reason, but it still hurt.

"I see," said Pinkie, "I guess I just wished it was me who captured your heart instead of Twilight. I just wanted you to think that I was special." Mario just smiled.

"You don't need capture my heart for me to think you're special," said Mario, "You're my best friend, Pinkie Pie, and that means you have a special place in my heart."

"Really?" said Pinkie.

"Of course," said Mario, "I know I might get a little annoyed at you from time to time. And you can drive me crazy..."

"You're going somewhere with this?" Pinkie asked annoyed.

"Yes," said Mario with a smile, "Despite all of that, I just can't see my life without you being part of it. You really know how to make me smile, even when I feel sad or blue. You always brighten my day. I'm so happy because you're my best friend." Pinkie smiled, feeling her eyes sparkle as she gave Mario a hug. Mario then made a little wrapped package appear.

"Here, I wanted you to open the birthday present I got you with me," Mario told her. Pinkie squealed with excitement as she tore through the wrapping and opened the box. Pinkie gasped as she pulled out a key.

"Is this my own?"

"Yes it is," said Mario, "I realized that as much I don't like you leaving all those love notes and memos all over my house, it wasn't fair of me to close my door to you. After all, you are my best friend too. Even I knew before all this happened that just because you're happy all the time, doesn't mean that you don't have feelings, worries, or concerns. You should be able to reach out to me when you need a friend too. Now you can do that whenever you need me." Pinkie felt her eyes water as she hugged the key and then embraced Mario.

"I hope you know," Mario added as he returned her hug, "that if you ever need a friend that you can come and talk to me about anything. I don't want to see you look so...depressed like you were today ever again. It was scary seeing you like that."

"I couldn't help it," said Pinkie sadly as she held him, trying not to cry, "I mean...my cutie mark is all about making people smile. When all my friends suddenly didn't want to come to my party, I suddenly felt like my whole meaning of life...was gone. I really begin to think...maybe I really am just...an annoying pest to everypony...that ponies really don't want to be friends with someone like me. Or I really am no good at making ponies happy..." Pinkie let a few tears stream down her face as she pulled away. Mario gently used a fore-hoof the dry them for her, bring back her smile.

"That isn't true at all," said Mario, "and I can speak for everyone else that we are very sorry that we made you feel that way. As you can see, it was all because we wanted to give you the best birthday party ever! It's hard to surprise you after all."

"I know," said Pinkie, "Guess I'm just..."

"Afraid of being alone?" Mario finished and Pinkie just smiled.

"Yeah..." she replied, "thanks for hearing me out Mario. And I'm sorry for being so pushy and for yelling at you like that. I guess I just wanted to know you liked me."

"I do like you Pinkie," said Mario, "You are my best friend after all." Pinkie smiled as she leaned against his shoulder. Unlike previous attempts, Mario let her stay.

"Tell me, Mario," said Pinkie, "Does Twilight make you happy?" Mario was surprised by the question as he blushed a little, but then smiled.

"Yes...she does," said Mario, "We have so much in common in both are interests, behaviors, and even our insecurities. I can relate to her so well and she's just...so beautiful, inside and out. I really want to be her special somepony someday. I...really hope I can show that I can be good enough for her. I love her." Pinkie smiled.

"You are good enough," said Pinkie, "And I'll help you. As your best friend, I want to make you smile. And I know helping you and Twilight get together is what will make you happy. I'll do whatever I can to make her fall in love with you. Pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Just...don't go overboard trying to help, okay?" Mario asked, nearly pleading. Pinkie laughed.

"Mario you know me by now," Pinkie remarked. Mario made an annoyed face and they both shared a chuckle. But little did they know that just behind the door, a certain purple pony was leaning against it literally hyperventilating and sweating. She had heard everything.

"Mario...has a crush on me?" Twilight squeaked to herself, "He's...in love with me?!"

The truth seemed like too much for her mind to accept and she soon passed out behind the door.

 **I hope you all enjoyed my little alternate ending to this episode. It always bugged me that the Mane 5 never tried to help Pinkie with her mental breakdown and just dismissed it as her being random and jumping to conclusions.**

 **Plus I bet none of you expected to see a move from the lastest** ** _Mario & Rabbids _****game.**

 **And Twilight now knows the truth that Mario is in love with her. This is gonna make next episode very interesting...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	27. The Best Night Ever

The Best Night Ever

 _Pony's Log Number 126: Sometimes even the best events in life can be ruined when you set your hopes and expectations a little too high..._

Today was finally the big night. It was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala and everyone was excited, especially a particular pink pony as she bounced up and down on a trampoline.

"Ahh!" Pinkie shouted as she went up and down, "I...can't...believe...the Grand...Galloping...Gala...is tonight!" Meanwhile Twilight was busy studying a book nearby as Mario just watched Pinkie jump up and down with a smile on his face. Since her birthday party, he was learning to tolerate Pinkie's random antics a little better...and enjoying some of them as well.

"Pinkie! Please stop shouting," said Twilight, getting irritated with all the noise, "I'm trying to concentrate." Pinkie then just continued to bounce as she scooted over and invited Mario to bounce with her. They tried to see who could bounce the highest when Rarity came out of her house/the boutique.

"Pinkie Pie! Mario! Stop that right now," Rarity scolded in a motherly tone, "It's time to prepare for the gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress and Mario his new suit when you're all sweaty." Pinkie then made her body come to stop just before she was about to bounce again, looked at Rarity annoyed and crawled off towards Spike, who was standing nearby. Mario just let himself bounce once more time as he curled into a ball and landed perfectly on his hooves.

"I was going to shower just before I put my suit on," said Mario and showed her another expandable pipe, "I even created this blue magic pipe as my personal portable shower so I can wash in there without dirtying your bathroom. And the sweat can't be helped anyway. I'm nervous, Rarity." Mario looked at her sheepishly as his cheeks colored. Rarity giggled.

"Well, no need to add to the sweat, darling," said Rarity quietly, "Everything will be fine. Just be your handsome, charming self and you'll sweep Twilight off her hooves."

"I hope so," said Mario, feeling worried. Pinkie was just looking at Twilight.

"What's Twilight doing?" Pinkie asked Spike.

"She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala," Spike answered as Twilight continued to focus.

"Where are the others?" Rarity asked impatiently as she and Mario stood beside them, "it's getting late."

"Hold your horses, girl," said Applejack as she, Fluttershy and Rainbow were right behind her, "we're here." It was then Twilight closed her book and everypony gathered around her.

"Perfect! I'm ready," said Twilight.

"For what?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"All right, Spike," said Twilight as Spike placed an apple on the ground.

"An Apple!" said Pinkie, "Are we having pie?"

"Shh!" said Spike, "Just watch." Twilight then used her magic to turn the apple into a giant fancy apple shaped, and colored, carriage.

"Awesome! Wow! Lovely!" Everyone else said at once, clearly impressed as Twilight felt very pleased with herself.

"Thanks, but that's just the start," said Twilight, "Fluttershy, did you bring your friends?" It was then four white mice came out of Fluttershy's mane, crawled out and stood before Twilight.

"Yes," Fluttershy replied before asking, "Will they be safe, Twilight?"

"You have my word," said Twilight as she used her magic to transform them into four tall, majestically attired horses.

"Ta-da!" said Twilight.

"Oh. Uh. Ah. That's a choice. Interesting," everypony said at once since the transformation was only a partial success. While Twilight had gotten the physical stature correct, their pony faces still had the buck teeth, whiskers, and ears of mice. Twilight just stood proudly, unaware of the facial issue.

"Neat huh?" Twilight asked them, "And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight."

"Does the apple carriage change back as well?" Mario asked curiously. But before he could get an answer, Opal popped out of the bushes with a devious smile on her face.

"Opalescence, no!" Fluttershy shouted but she was too late, The cat pounced on the back end of one of the mouse-horses. All three were startled as they gave a loud neigh and ran off. As they galloped away, the one mouse-horse that had gotten pounced on bucked Opal right off it's back.

"Wait! Come back!" Twilight shouted, but the mouse-horses wouldn't slow down. Mario even tried to get them to stop, but the mouse-horses nearly ran him over and kept going.

"Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage," said Twilight sadly, "How are we going to get to Gala?"

"Didn't you forget Twilight," said Mario, "Your date for the evening is super strong! I can pull this carriage no problem."

"Oh...heh...right," said Twilight with a nervous smile, suddenly feeling anxious, especially after Mario mentioned "date".

"We'd rather get there in a timely manner, not as fast as possible, Mario," said Applejack.

"Pfft! Why not?" said Rainbow," I wanna see how fast Mario can go!"

"It's out of the question," said Fluttershy, "Mario is going to get himself dirty and he needs to stay nice and clean for the gala and his date with Twilight. We'll just have to find somepony else." Twilight began to chuckled sheepishly again, but no pony noticed.

"But..."

"No buts, mister," said Fluttershy, staring Mario down, but not using _The Stare_ , "You're not pulling the carriage and that is final!" Mario pouted.

"Yes. mother," Mario remarked, not holding back on the sarcasm since he was older than Fluttershy by less than a year.

"Whatever shall we do?" said Rarity dramatically, giving them all glares, before walking over to group of stallions as Opal was just cleaning herself nearby.

"Uh...ahem, excuse me," said Rarity, putting on the charm, "Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the gala?" Within seconds, she had gotten two volunteers and they were instantly hooked up to the carriage. Twilight felt rather embarassed that she hadn't thought of just asking somepony.

"Oh. Yeah. Right," said Twilight sheepishly. They may not be mice, but it would still fit the fairy-tale theme she had in mind.

(Theme song)

By now, everyone was getting themselves ready inside of the Carousel Boutique. Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy are smiling as they placed their heads inside of some dome shaped hair dryers. Pinkie went to activate hers, but forgot that she needed to set the dome on her head first.

"Ooh!" Pinkie exclaimed as the fast moving air literally blew her away, crashing into something behind her. Meanwhile, Spike and Mario were outside the room. The former getting annoyed at being locked out.

"Come on, you guys," said Spike, "Let me in!"

"Sure thing, Spike," Rainbow answered, wearing a towel over her mane as she went to open the door, but Rarity jumped in front of her with her fore-hooves against the door and standing on her hind legs.

"Heaven's no! We're getting dressed," Rarity protested as Applejack approached.

"Dressed?" said Applejack, "Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but, uh...we don't normally wear clothes." Rarity gave out a loud groan before she unlocked the door .

"I'm sorry, Spike," said Rarity, "Some of us do have standards." Spike just smiled and walked inside as Rainbow walked up to the edge of the door.

"Coming in Mario?" she asked.

"Uh...In all respect to Rarity..."

"Oh, quit being so timid, sugarcube," said Applejack, "We're just doing hair and makeup in here. Nothing more."

"Well...okay," said Mario, feeling it safe for him to be in the same room as the rest of the girls.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot," said Spike excitedly as she stood between Twilight and Pinkie, who were using the hair dryer domes, "Our hometown, Twilight and Mario! And the best part is that we get to hang out together all night long!"

"Uh...I-I don't know, Spike," said Rainbow skeptically as she sat on a nearby chair.

"We'll just have to see," Rarity added as she was busy applying a fake eyelash.

"We're gonna be a mite busy," Applejack added as she was helping Fluttershy scrub her hoof and then spat on it, much to the yellow Pegasus's dismay and disgust.

"Busy having fun!" Pinkie added as she removed the hair dryer to show her mane was now straight...for about two seconds before it returned to its cotton candy state.

"Don't forget buddy," said Mario as he was searching through a drawer of combs and hair brushes, "Twilight and I are on a date."

"Heh-heh, yeah...a...date..." Twilight said sheepishly, but all eyes were on her now.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Mario asked concerned. Twilight just bit her lip and looked away nervously.

"Mario would you be a darling and please make some tea in the kitchen for us please?" Rarity said out of the blue. Mario looked indignant.

"Sure," said Mario, "but next time, just say you want me to leave." Rarity flinched at the comment before Mario headed out. Once Mario was out, Rarity closed the door.

"Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked curiously as she walked up to the purple pony.

"Y-y-yeah," said Twilight, "Why shouldn't I be? I mean Mario asked me to be his date and I said yes. We're just two best friends going to one of the fanciest parties in all of Equestria! Why should I be nervous? It's not like he's in madly in love with me or anything. Sure, I mean he had a crush on me when he was young, but he grew out of it, right? Right?" Twilight just gave them all a nervous smile and chuckle. Everypony, including Spike, didn't need long to figure out the problem.

"You know don't you?" Fluttershy quietly. Twilight just kept smiling.

"Know...what?" Twilight asked nervously, "That Mario's been falling in love with me since we were foals? Had no idea!" Twilight just chuckled again as sweat appeared down her brow. The others just looked concerned. Until Mario knocked on the door.

"I've got your tea, Rarity," said Mario from outside.

"Coming!" said Rarity as she headed over to the door. The others just tried to hide the awkwardness in the room as Mario came inside pushing a little tea tray on wheels.

"Thank you," said Rarity as she poured herself a cup.

"Welcome," said Mario and turned to Twilight, "Are you okay, Twilight?" Everyone could hear a pin drop as Twilight just gave a brave smile.

"Yeah..." she answered. Mario just sighed. He knew anxiety when he saw it. He also hadn't heard any of the conversation when he left.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," said Mario, "It's just two best friends having a fun together and we can get to know each other more doing something other than studying. I just want to make sure you're having fun. In fact, I'm a little nervous myself about our date."

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Sure," said Mario, "I want to make sure you enjoy yourself and that you're happy. I'd hate to disappoint you..." Twilight smiled, crush or not, his words really did help her relax a bit. Some of the other ponies awed, but Spike stick a finger in his mouth and Rainbow made a face.

"Thanks Mario, I feel much better," she replied. Mario smiled as he headed over to the drawer he was searching through earlier and pulled out a brush.

"I hope I'm not offending anypony when I ask this but," said Mario slowly, "Would...any of you girls like a mane brush? Rarity taught me how to make a mane soft and shiny." Mario felt rather bashful since the mane six just stared at him, but Pinkie approached.

"Do me! Do me!" Mario smiled and got to work. It was only a few minutes later he was done and the others were impressed as Pinkie's cotton candy mane shined like gems.

"Thanks Mario, you're very sweet," said Pinkie as she bounced away.

"My turn," said Applejack as she took a seat, Mario removed her hair tie and got to work, but then the orange pony felt something shuffling in her mane.

"What in tarnation..." Applejack asked as she felt a hoof moving in her mane.

"Sorry AJ," said Mario, "found a hair knot, gonna try and clear it before I keep brushing."

"Uhh...okay...but try not..."

"Done," said Mario, leaving Applejack stunned. Usually clearing hair knot would hurt, but Mario did it in seconds and the procedure was painless. Applejack was most impressed and everyone else got their turn, except for Rarity who politely declined. Spike just sighed as the other admired their now soft and shiny manes.

"So, I guess we won't be hanging out together," Spike said quietly, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Probably not," Rarity answered as some of the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Okay," said Spike sadly.

"Don't worry Spike," said Twilight as she began to apply some makeup on her face, "We'll all get to spend time together."

It wasn't much longer before everyone was dressed and ready to go. Mario got to sit inside of the carriage with the rest of the grils as the two stallions pulled the carriage down the road to Canterlot. Each stallion was given their own necktie to wear. Spike, who had been dismissed before they had all gotten dressed, was trying to make conversation from outside the carriage as he held the straps to the stallions pulling the carriage along the road. He was also dressed up in a nice black suit, with white dress shirt, and red bowtie.

"Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot," said Spike, "I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop." Inside the carriage, one could see the silhouette of the other ponies chattering inside the carriage. While it wasn't visible from the outside, Mario did get the luxury of sitting next to Twilight. Spike didn't seem to care too much whether the seven ponies were even listening to him or not.

"Then let's get moving!" said Spike as he stood up on his seat and whipped the leather straps to the harness, "Hyah!"

"Excuse me?" said the first stallion named Caramel, taking offense.

"Um...I..." Spike stuttered as both stallions glared at him.

"If you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity," the second stallion named Lucky Clover warned, "Hmph." Spike just wiped his brow as he managed to avoid a confrontation as the two stallions continued to pull the carriage past a waterfall as the view of the Canterlot castle began to appear in the distance.

The Grand Galloping Gala is considered one of the biggest events on the Equestrian calendar. Several well dressed ponies can be seen just outside the walls to the castle and some of them were making their way inside. Just a short distance away, several other horse drawn carriages were arriving to drop off ponies going to the Gala. It was then the apple carriage was brought to a stop. Spike hopped off his seat and opened the main door, taking a bow as each pony made their way out. Spike then opened one eye and was amazed as all six girls stood before him, fully dressed in their gala attires. Twilight stood in the back with Rarity and Rainbow at her right while Applejack and Pinkie stood at her left. Fluttershy was front and center.

"Whoa! You all look...amazing!" said Spike in awe.

"Don't forget me," said Mario as he came out in his outfit and did a little dance before them all. Spike looked unimpressed.

"Who do you think you are, Fred Hoofstaire?" Spike asked in a bored, but sarcastic tone. Mario glared.

"No, He's more like Danny Haye," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you," said Mario.

"Like him, Mario is a total goofball," Fluttershy added.

"You had to go there didn't you?" Mario remarked indignantly as Fluttershy and the other giggled to each other.

"I can't believe we're finally here," said Twilight excitedly as she and the other just looked at the castle with smiles as they either stood, or hovered, around her, "With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this...The Best Night Ever!" Everyone just looks at the grand Canterlot castle, from the main gate to the east and west towers. Fireworks light up the sky and some music begins to play.

[Twilight Sparkle - she poses as the choir ponies pose behind her.]

 _At the Gala_

[Choir]

 _At the Gala_

Fluttershy take the lead of the pony march first.

[Fluttershy - Fluttershy visions herself flying into the garden, then holding a squirrel by the fore-hoof as several other creatures gather around her.]

 _At the Gala  
In the garden  
I'm going to see them all  
All the creatures  
I'll befriend them at the Gala_

[Choir]

 _At the Gala_

[Fluttershy]

 _All the birdies  
And the critters  
They will love me big and small  
Right here at the Gala!_

[Choir - Fluttershy then flies off and continues to lead the choir ponies. Applejack then steps in front.]

 _All our dreams will come true  
Right here at the Gala  
At the Gala_

[Applejack - visions a long line of ponies waiting to buy various apple treats from her little stand. All the ponies are smiling as they examine and make their purchases. She is then seen standing on top of a tall mountain of bits.]

 _At the Gala (It's amazing)  
I will sell them (Better hurry)  
All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)  
Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)  
Carmel apple, apple sweets (Gimme some)  
And I'll earn a lot of money  
for the Apple family!_

[Choir - now containing a collection of unicorn stallions as they introduce Rarity]

 _All our dreams and our hope from now until hereafter  
All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala  
At the Gala_

[Rarity - she visions herself entering the main hall of the castle. She walks down a red carpet as some other ponies take notice of her and smile. They watch her approach Prince Blueblood. He smiles at her with hearts surrounding his face. The two meet and tap horns as the upper view of the main hall can be seen.]

 _I will find him  
My Prince Charming  
And how gallant he will be  
He will treat me like a lady  
Tonight at the Gala!_

[Choir - as they sing, Rarity joins the choir ponies as they surround her in a circle.

 _This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever  
Each of us will live our dreams  
Tonight at the Gala  
At the Gala_

[Rainbow Dash - some trumpets then blast from the left and also the right as three Wonderbolts fly through the sky. creating streaks of electricity as they fly by. Rainbow then appears, creating a rainbow streak, with one Wonderbolt at her left and right. Some spectators watch and are literally blown away as she zooms by. She then stands in a spotlight with them as some diamonds float around them.]

 _Been dreamin'  
I've been waitin'  
To fly with those great ponies  
The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks  
Spinning 'round and having kicks  
Perform for crowds of thousands  
They'll shower us with diamonds  
The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!_

[Choir - Six Wonderbolts fly above as they head behind the castle as more fireworks go off in the sky]

 _All we've longed for  
All we've dreamed  
Our happy ever after  
Finally will all come true  
Right here at the Grand Gala  
At the Gala_

[Pinkie Pie - as another group of choir ponies parade forward, Pinkie visions herself bouncing through the heart of the party area. Confetti is raining down from above as everyone is smiling as she bounces past. Soon they are playing "pin the tail pony" and joins some ponies doing the can-can.]

[Pinkie Pie]

 _I am here at the Grand Gala  
For it is the best party  
But the one things it was missing was a pony named Pinkie  
For I am the best parties, all the ponies will agree  
Ponies playing  
Ponies dancing  
With me at the Grand Gala!_

[Choir - pinkie just bounces past as the choir sings]

 _Happiness and laughter at the Gala  
At the Gala_

[Twilight - Princess Celestia flies above, leaving a collection of sparkles in the arch between two clouds as Twilight watches her fly by. Twilight then visions herself meeting the princess face to face. Then they enjoy chatting and spending time with each other.]

 _At the Gala (At the Gala)  
With the Princess (With the Princess)  
Is where I'm going to be (She will be)  
We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and see (She will see)  
As she take time just for me (This will be the best night ever!)_

[Choir-Twilight now leads the march and now Mario gets in front]

 _This will be the best night ever  
At the gala_

[Mario - visions he and Twilight in the rose garden. They just smile and laugh at they enjoy their time together. Mario then picks a red rose with his magic and gives it to her. Twilight except the rose shyly and tucks it behind her ear. Then they gently touch both horns and noses affectionately before two large fireworks fly high into the sky, exploding into the shape of two hearts.]

 _At the gala, (At the gala),  
The moment's finally come  
The ultimate time to find romance  
To confess to my one true love  
It's the grandest night, when love shines bright  
our love will bloom, my dream come true  
Right here at the gala!_

[Choir-Twilight and Mario lead the march as the other main ponies join the sides one by one.]

 _Into the Gala we must go  
We're ready now, we're all aglow  
Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever  
Into the Gala, now's the time  
We're ready and we look divine!_

[Choir and Fluttershy]

 _Into the gala_

[Fluttershy]

 _Meet new friends_

[Choir and Applejack]

 _Into the gala_

[Applejack]

 _Sell some apples_

[Choir and Rarity]

 _Into the Gala_

[Rarity]

 _Find my Prince_

[Choir and Mario]

 _Into the Gala_

[Mario]

 _Tell her my love_

[Choir and Rainbow Dash]

 _Prove I'm great_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _As a Wonderbolt is_

"To meet!" said Fluttershy.

"To sell!" said Applejack

"To find!" said Rarity

"To prove!" said Rainbow

To whoop!" said Pinkie

"To talk!" said Twilight.

"To tell!" said Mario.

[All - The Mane Seven all walk inside the castle side by side as two fireworks swirl upwards and explode multiple times in the night sky.]

 _Into the Gala  
Into the Gala  
And we'll have the best night ever!  
At the Gala!_

The Mane Seven are now just standing just inside the entrance with excited faces as Spike then slides in front of them all.

"Yeah! This _is_ gonna be the best night ever," said Spike, "You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time to..."

ZOOOOOOM!

Everypony took off, causing Spike to spin around and left rather dizzy.

"...gether," Spike finished as he found himself alone, "or not." Twilight and Mario didn't run for long before he got in front of her to slow her down.

"Okay, so our date has officially begun," Mario told her excitedly, "And may I say you look absolutely beautiful this evening." Twilight blushed shyly and looked away, thought Mario could see the smile on he face.

"So...what do you wanna do first?" Mario asked his date. Twilight just gave him a cute smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out her answer. They just sang about it.

"You wanna go see Mom?" Mario asked, with very little enthusiasm. Twilight gave him a squeaky smile and large sparkly eyes.

"Okay, follow me," said Mario as he extended a hoof to her. He was hoping Twilight would hold it so he could escort her, but after a few seconds of her just looking a little stunned he lowered it.

"Heh...o...kay, sorry," said Mario sheepishly, "Just being a gentlecolt. Come on." Mario then lead the way with Twilight slightly behind. Mario felt rather embarrassed but quickly shook it off as they headed toward a room with a large staircase that split into two different directions as they ascended upward. There at the splitting point was Princess Celestia herself. Some ponies were going up to see greet her while a few others were chatting on the ground floor. Twilight all but ran ahead of a pair of ponies making their way towards the Princess.

"Twilight, wait up!" Mario called out as he chased after her. He caught up to her just as they reached the top of the middle stair case where Princess Celestia was waiting.

"Princess Celestia!" said Twilight excitedly as Mario stood beside her.

"Twilight! Mario!" said Princess Celestia, "It is so lovely to see my star students."

"Twilight's my date for the evening, Mom," said Mario happily as Twilight have a brave smile. Princess Celestia giggled as Twilight recomposed herself.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here!" said Twilight, "We have so much to catch up on."

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together," said Princess Celestia before raising a fore-hoof and chuckling, "Well maybe not the _entire_ evening, I'm sure my son wants some time with you as well." Mario gave an excited smile as Twilight just gave her a sheepish one before zipping around back to stand beside her.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say," said Twilight, but she meant that more with being with the Princess rather than with Mario. Mario just stood next to her. He considered trying to hold her fore-hoof, but after what happen when he offered her an escort he decided against it. He'd have to settle with just standing next to Twilight for now.

Meanwhile, Rarity was making her way into the same room. Rather than heading toward Princess Celestia, she found that Prince Blueblood was busy chatting with someone before making his way outside. But before he made his exit outside, he smiled in Rarity's direction. The marshmallow pony gasped before squealing excitedly and went after him.

"Hurry Rarity...oh, but not too fast," she told herself as she adjusted her running/walking speed several times, "But don't want to lose him...wait, have to play it cool. On, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even _better_ than I imagined." Rarity finally made her way out into the rose garden area where Prince Blueblood had just picked a rose. Rarity could see sparkles around his face as he looked at her. She just smiled excitedly before heading over to introduce herself.

As Rarity ventured forward, a little birdie flew just above her head. Not too far behind was a familiar yellow Pegasus pursuing it.

"Oh my! A meadowlark!" said Fluttershy as she landed and heard the bird whistling.

"I think she's calling to me," said Fluttershy, "It's exactly what I wished for!" Fluttershy then hummed a sweet tune. In the distance, the bird whistled the tune back and Fluttershy followed the tune in hopes of getting to meet the bird face to face.

Just on the other side of the bushes. Applejack pushed a green box with wheels in the middle of the crowd in a grassy area. With a single buck of her hind legs, the box opened up into a portable selling booth loaded with various kinds of apple treats. Applejack was just about to get ready with promoting and advertising her goods when Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts, came walking by.

"Howdy, partner!" said Applejack, "You hungry?"

"As a horse!" Soarin replied.

"Well, what'cha hankering for?" said Applejack, "Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?"

"I'll take that big apple pie!" said Soarin, eyeballing it excitedly.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir!" said Applejack as Soarin dropped off the bits and took the pie by the mouth and walked away, "Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected."

Soarin had made his way toward another room that was marked off exclusively for VIPs, like the Wonderbolts. Mario had actually gotten clearance by Princess Celestia to go spend time there. While he planned to take Twilight over there later in the evening, he had seen Rainbow hovering by and had given her a spare clearance badge so she could go meet the Wonderbolts without having to sneak into the VIP area. Soarin had just reached the outside gate with his pie. Spitfire was there waiting for him.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Spitfire teased.

"Heh. Yeah!" Soarin answered, but as he opened his mouth, the pie he was holding fell out of his mouth.

"My Pie!" Soarin gasped in horror. It was just then Rainbow sees her opportunity to save the day and flew in. She just barely managed to catch the falling pie in time.

"You saved it," Soarin exclaimed happily, "Thanks."

"Hey, no prob," Rainbow answered, trying to play it cool.

"Hey! I know you," said Spitfire, "You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won the Best Flyer Competition. Also a close friend of my old friend, Mario?"

"Hay yeah!" said the blue pony, "Name's Rainbow Dash."

"Well, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire, "Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie.

"Yeah..." Soarin sighed happily as he gobbled up the pie noisily from the floor.

"Wanna come hang with us?" Spitfire asked Rainbow.

"Sure. Why not?" said Rainbow as the VIP tape was opened and Spitfire and Soarin head through. Guess Rainbow won't be needing Mario's extra clearance badge after all as she came to stop just outside the rope.

"I'm...hanging...with the...Wonderbolts!" said Rainbow as she gave a girly squeal and giggle before catching up to them.

Somewhere else in the castle, Pinkie was happily bouncing around when she came to the main ballroom of the gala.

"The shiny dance floor...The pretty party ponies...Ooh, the fancy band..." Pinkie gushed as her excitement went into overdrive. As she mentioned the stuff in the room, one could see a rather shiny and sparkly dance floor, a group of well-dressed party ponies near a giant statue, and a band of ponies playing a piano, violin, tuba, and a harp.

"Pretty! Shiny! Fancy!" said Pinkie anxiously as she can't contain her excitement another second as she sees all the things mentioned above, "Gotta dance!"

And now it is time for another episode of silly songs with Pinkie Pie. Where...

"Okay, intro over!" Pinkie interrupted, "I sing now!"

Fine...

[Pinkie Pie]

 _I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,  
I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,  
I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,  
It's all I ever dreamed_

[Pinkie Pie - She began to bounce around the area, perform the can-can, even jumped up to the base of the statue, nearly scaring a few ponies who thought she might knock the statue over or damage it. She also popped about the band, startling them, and even hugged a few random ponies rather tightly and uncomfortably.]

 _It's all I ever dreamed. woo hoo!  
It's all I ever dreamed, yippee!  
I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

[Pinkie Pie - She then looked and saw that most of the party ponies were giving her glares and dirty looks.]

 _It's all I've ever...dreamed?_

Pinkie finished her song with a very quiet and embarassed tone. It didn't help that the other ponies snootily walked away from her and left her sitting in the middle of the floor alone.

Back in the rose garden, Rarity was just casually sniffing a rose when a certain prince arrived.

"Well, hello," he said regally, "I am Prince Blueblood."

"I am...Rarity," said the marshmallow pony, "Oh my, what a lovely rose."

"You mean...this rose?" said Prince Blueblood as he used his magic to pick a red rose from the bush. Rarity smiled excitedly, thinking he was going to give it to her. But then he pulled it away and claimed it for himself.

"Thank you," he told her, "it goes with my eyes." Rarity just gave an awkward moan for a reply.

Deeper into the garden, Fluttershy was still humming to try and follow the singing of the meadowlark in the distance. She then gasped when she realized the bird's singing is getting louder.

"My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" said Fluttershy excitedly as she rushed towards it. She took a turn and was surprised to see just a local groundskeeper pony whistling like a bird.

"Was that you?" said Fluttershy, surprised that it was another pony with faded brown fur, dark grey mane, beard, and tail and was also wearing a tall, but sagged green hat.

"Yep!" said the pony whose name was Mr. Greenhooves, "I love whistlin' while I work." He continued to whistle as he did his work. Fluttershy walked away, feeling a little disappointed before she heard some animal noises. There just too far away was a collection of trees and grounds filled with various kinds of creatures.

"Oh! I see a toco toucan!" said Fluttershy, "and a spider monkey! And oh, is that a wallaroo?" Fluttershy quickly entered the area, but before she could settle down and land, all the animals and birds ran away from her to hide.

"Oh Fluttershy," she scolded to herself, "You're such a loudmouth."

Meanwhile, the Wonderbolts were continuing to chat with other ponies. While Rainbow was invited to hang out with Spitfire and Soarin, she was struggling to get any attention from them. It didn't help that she seemed to get caught in crowds of fan ponies wherever they went. At the moment, she was hoping up and down to try and get noticed. Then she finally ducks under the dress ends of two other ponies, who were startled seeing Rainbow crawl out from under them.

"Hey Spitfire!" said Rainbow, "You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" But Spitfire couldn't hear, the other ponies were talking too loudly. Rainbow when headed towards Soarin.

"You ever soared past lightning?" Rainbow asked Soarin loudly, "It's awesome!" But the result was the same. He couldn't hear her over the loud conversations either. Rainbow just glared. She hated feeling like she was being ignored.

Back at the staircase in the main hall, Mario was feeling just as agitated. He had tried several times over to try and have just a simple conversation with Twilight, but she continued to ignore him at every opportunity. Twilight was just too focused on trying to spend time with Princess Celestia, despite the fact that alicorn was continuing to shake hoofs with other ponies and was struggling to speak with the Princess.

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala," said Princess Celestia to another pony.

"Princess!" said Twilight excitedly, "I've been so excited to spend time with you and..."

"Yes. me too, Twi..." Princess Celestia was cut off as another pony approached, "Oh, good evening, Welcome to the Gala." She then returned to her conversation with Twilight.

"Which was why I..." Princess Celestia was cut off again. This had been going on for a while now.

"Ladies! Lovely to see you again," Princess Celestia told them. Twilight just sighed to herself as she noticed that the line of ponies seemed to be getting bigger, not smaller as time went by. Even Mario was sure some of these ponies had already come up.

"Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in of itself," said Twilight quietly.

"Then why do we let Mom be and go have some fun?" said Mario, "Just standing here isn't going to do us any good. Come on. Let's go check out the gardens, or get something to eat. You said you wanted to share a dance..."

"Mario, you said you wanted to make sure I was happy," said Twilight sternly, "right now, being with Celestia is what I want right now!" Mario was taken aback by her stern tone but then just sighed.

"You don't look very happy," said Mario, "I'm only trying to help..."

"Uh-huh," Twilight answered. Mario just sighed as he sat down. Whenever Twilight would say that, it was her way of saying she had stopped listening.

Things weren't fairing any better with Applejack as she waited patiently by her Apple stand.

"First minute, first sale," said Applejack as several ponies walked by, "Second...fourth...sixth...sixtieth..." As time went by, most of the ponies only seemed to snub and ignore her. No of them taking interest in any of her apple goods. Applejack sighed as she leaned forward a bit.

"This ain't what I expected at all," Applejack said sadly.

Pinkie was feeling the same way.

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala..." Pinkie tried to sing but lost heart since she had been left alone, shunted and snubbed by the other party ponies, "and it's not what I dreamed."

As for Rarity, Prince Blueblood went to prepare a cushion so they could sit on the grass, only for the unicorn stallion to take the entire pillow for himself.

"This isn't at all what I imagined," said Rarity sadly.

Princess Celestia continued to greet ponies.

"Good evening!" she told them, "So nice to meet you. Welcome!" The ponies smiled, but now Twilight was feeling ignored, but didn't see that she was ignoring Mario as well.

"This isn't what I hoped," said Twilight sadly.

"This isn't what I had in mind for a date," said Mario in the same tone.

"Uh-huh," said Twilight in her "not listening" tone, making Mario feel even more depressed.

Rainbow had also been left in the crowd of fan ponies as Spitfire and Soarin were too busy to pay attention to her and she had been left alone.

"This isn't hanging out," said Rainbow as she tried to find them.

Fluttershy was trying as best as she could to greet and spend time with the creatures, birds, and animals, but they kept running, hiding, and flying away from her.

"This isn't what I wished for," said Fluttershy quietly. All seven ponies were feeling glum...until Twilight realized something.

"No!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I've waited all my life..." Rarity began.

"...for this moment!" Fluttershy finished.

"And I'm not going to..." said Pinkie.

"...let it slip by!" Applejack finished.

"If it's the last thing I do..." said Rainbow.

"...no matter what it takes..." Mario added.

"...I'm gonna make this..." said Twilight.

"...the best night ever!" they said at once, more than ready to turn things around. Mario was the first.

"Twilight Sparkle," said Mario sternly as he stood beside her, "I know I promised I would make you happy, but Mom is busy right now. We should go find something to do to pass the time. Let's go to the rose garden. I want to tell you something..."

"Would you mind if I help you greet?" Twilight proposed to Princess Celestia, "it would help you get the lines moving twice as fast!"

"Why that would be a great idea," said Princess Celestia, not seeing the devastation on Mario's face, "Thank you for helping me out Twilight." Mario's jaw dropped and then he grunted angrily as he tipped his fedora hat forward.

"Twilight Sparkle, were you even listening to me?" he asked sternly.

"Uh-huh," said Twilight.

"Don't you "uh-huh" me," Mario snorted, "I _said_ I had something to tell you in the garden."

"Uh-huh," said Twilight. Mario just gritted his teeth when he felt his stomach growl.

"I'm going to get something to eat," said Mario as he started to walk away, "Want anything?"

"Uh-huh"

"I don't think they have "uh-huh" at the buffet," Mario pointed out indignantly.

"Uh-huh"

"Maybe I'll get some of that swamp slime to drink!" Mario added.

"Uh-huh"

"Or ask the unicorn guards to do target practice at me while I dance on my head!" Mario snapped.

"Uh-huh"

Mario could feel his temper reach its limit, kettle whistling, before he just whimpered loudly and lowered his head in defeat.

"Whatever...I'm going for a walk..." Mario said sadly as he headed down the stairs. This time, Twilight didn't answer at all or even noticed that he had left.

Outside in the gardens, Fluttershy was coming up with her own plan to get the animals to stop running away from her.

"I just have to be more bold, like Twilight," said Fluttershy as she set a box trap and used a carrot for bait.

"I so sorry to have scared you my friends," said Fluttershy loudly with the string to the trap in her mouth, "But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" Fluttershy then ducked behind the main gate and waited. It wasn't long before she heard a crunching sound and springs her trap.

"Gotcha!" said Fluttershy as she comes back into the garden before saying gently, "It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your...friend?" Fluttershy was surprised to see that it wasn't any of the creatures she had wanted to capture, but just Mr. Greenhooves who had seen the carrot and had decided to eat it.

"Mmm..." he munched, "sounds good to me." Fluttershy just gave him an irritated glare.

Back with the Wonderbolts, they were still chattering about with some other ponies as Rainbow was still trying to figure out how to get their attention when Mario arrived.

"Hey," said Mario with no energy in his voice, "is...Spitfire busy?"

"Pretty much," said Rainbow irritably.

"Aw, sorry about that Dashie," said Mario, "I had hoped I could speak to her to kill some time."

"What happened with Twilight?" Rainbow asked. Mario glared as he used his magic to produce a brick wall and set it in front of himself. Rainbow didn't need long to figure out what Mario was saying as he made the wall disappear.

"Ouch," said Rainbow, "sorry about that, buddy. I wish I could help, but right now I'm just trying to get some attention."

"Just don't do anything too rash," said Mario, "I'd hate to see you get banished from the castle... or humiliate yourself in front of your idols." Mario then walked away as Rainbow began to ponder to herself.

"Come on, Rainbow!" she told herself as she tapped her head to think, "If they don't notice you, you gotta _make_ them notice you." Rainbow then gets an idea as she walks over to a pony named Count Caesar, who was just drinking some punch and chatting with some other ponies. She whistled to catch him off guard before bucking him into the air. Count Caesar yelped in surprised as he went into the air. Others gasped as Rainbow flies to the rescue and catches him on her back. She turns to see if the Spitfire or Soarin noticed, but they were too busy chatting as usual. Rainbow felt indignant as she bucked the guy off her back and stomped away. As she does so, Rarity and Prince Blueblood arrive. Rarity is still feeling rather skeptical about being with him.

"Just give him a chance, Rarity," she told herself, "His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient."

"Miss Rarity! Stop!" said Prince Blueblood as he held up a hoof to make her stop walking. Rarity notices that she nearly walked into a puddle of spilt punch.

"Oh Prince Blueblood!" said Rarity, "How chivalrous."

"One would hate to slip," said Prince Blueblood.

"Yes, _one_ certainly would," said Rarity.

"One's cloak should take care of the problem," Prince Blueblood suggested.

"Oh, of course it will," said Rarity. She waited for the Prince to drop a cloak, but then saw that he was expecting her to drop hers. In the end, the Prince had his way as Rarity dropped her cloak and he walked across feeling very pleased with himself. Rarity just glared as she scoops up her now soiled cloak and slaps it onto the top of her upper back. Mario had seen everything from a distance and shook his head.

"And he thinks, compared to me, that he is _far superior_ ," Mario added, using a snobbish voice to the last two words and continued on his way. It wasn't long before he found himself in the main ballroom and a certain pink pony arrived.

"Hey Mario," said Pinkie, "where's Twilight?"

"Don't ask," said Mario bluntly.

"Ah I see," said Pinkie cheerfully, "Twilight didn't work out? That's okay. You can be my date for the rest of the night!"

"Wait...that's not what I meant...YAH!" Mario was then pulled away and was soon given the shock of his life when Pinkie found a chair and tied him to it.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, what are you doing?!" Mario demanded angrily.

"I'm going to cheer you up," said Pinkie in her cheery tone, before glaring at him sternly, "So get comfortable cause you're not going anywhere!" Mario was stunned at her stern tone before Pinkie zoomed away and Mario struggled to try and untie himself. Pinkie then started to feel a little guilty over forcing Mario to stay with her as she stood alone for a second. Then she perked up when she got an idea. She quickly whispered to all the musicians before grabbing a mike and tapping it.

"C'mon, everypony!" said Pinkie as everyone looked at her, "I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" Mario's heart literally dropped to his hind legs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he wobbled in his chair to escape. Sadly no pony nearby bothered to help him, only stared and snubbed him.

And now it's...oh forget it...just sing Pinkie!

[Pinkie Pie - As Pinkie sang the first part, Twilight was shown helping Princess Celestia shake hoofs with the others. But then one pony shook Twilight's hoof and the rest of her body, frazzling her and leaving the purple pony with a swollen fore-hoof. Twilight saw the still long line of ponies and smiled wearily as they come to greet her.]

 _You reach your right hoof in  
You reach your right hoof out  
You reach your right hoof in  
And you shake it all about  
You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout  
That's what I'm talking about_

[Pinkie Pie - In the next part, Applejack pushed some apples across the grass, causing a pony passing by to trip and fall. Applejack offered them a hoof and helped them up, but all they can do is glare and grit their teeth at her. She offered them one of her treats, but he declined and walked away with his nose in the air, leaving Applejack upset.]

 _You step your left hoof in  
You pull it right back out  
You step your left hoof in  
But you better help him out  
You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route  
That's what it's all about_

[Pinkie Pie - As Soarin and Spitfire are chatting with each other, Rainbow bucked the table to send a glass of punch into the air. She caught it easily with her back leg, which impressed both Wonderbolts. But then two ponies pull them away so they could take some photographs with them, leaving Rainbow glaring since she was left alone again.]

 _You kick your back left in  
You pull your back left out  
You reach your back left in  
Just be brave and have no doubt  
You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout  
That's what I'm singing about_

[Pinkie Pie - Rarity and Prince Blueblood reached a door. With in tune to the music, Prince Blueblood tilted his head for Rarity to open it. She smiled and titled twice for him to open the door. He tilted his head three times sternly for her to open it. Rarity glared as she tilted her head several times for him to do it, only for him to pout and snub her. Rarity was taken aback as she gritted her teeth and opened the door. Prince Blueblood entered first with a smile on his face as entered Rarity right behind him. To add more insult to injury, the door smacked Rarity's back end, causing her to fall down.]

 _You tilt your head in  
You tilt your head out  
You tilt your head in  
Then you shake it all about  
You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout  
You're better off without_

[Pinkie Pie - In the garden, Fluttershy had lost her patience trying to be kind to the animals and was now chasing and pouncing after them. First at three ducks and then at a bunny, but the animals keep dodging and hiding from her. She charged again, only for them to split up on her again as she angrily stomped the ground, grinding her teeth in frustration. All the charging and pouncing had ruined her dress, even her mane was messy, and one of her shoes was missing. The animals quivered in fear from their hiding places but Fluttershy showed no sympathy.]

 _You stomp your whole self in  
You stomp your whole self out  
You stomp your whole self in  
And you stomp yourself about  
You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout_

" **COME OUT!** " Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs as she waved her fore-hooves in the air.

[Pinkie Pie - Pinkie starts ramming into the other musicians as she concludes her song.]

 _That's what I'm talking about_

 _You do the Pony Pokey  
You do the Pony Pokey  
You do the Pony Pokey  
And that's what it's all about_

 _Yeah!_

Pinkie then finished her song by dancing, then did the splits, before raising with her fore-hooves in the air. The other ponies were most indignant.

"Young lady, this is not _that_ kind of party," said Lyrica Lilac snootily. Pinkie just stared blankly for a second.

"Ohhhhhh..." said Pinkie, "They don't wanna a party. These ponies want a _paaartay_!" Pinkie gave a hoof-pump in the air as she hopped off the stage.

"Come on, Mario, let's show these ponies..." Pinkie then stopped when she found the chair empty and the ropes broken. Mario had managed to escape right as Pinkie was finishing her little song. Pinkie sighed.

"You did it again, Pinkie Pie," she scolded herself, "After he told you he doesn't see you that way, you had to do force him to be with you." Pinkie felt rather sad when a pony arrived using his magic to pull a try of fancy pastries.

"Oh, dessert time!" said Pinkie as she ran after the cart, seeming to have gotten over her guilt and Mario for the moment.

As for the young colt, Mario had managed to sneak out of the room, he then made his way into a disclosed room that wasn't being used for the Gala and shut the door before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mario then left the empty room, looking composed, and headed towards the garden.

"I need some air," he said calmly.

Outside, Applejack was just standing by her little stand looking rather bored. Then she saw a familiar face and smiled excitedly.

"Two apple fritters please," said Rarity.

"Two apple fritters comin' right up," said Applejack as she presented the treats to them both, "That'll be four bits."

"Ahem," said Rarity to Prince Blueblood.

"Ahem," Prince Blueblood retorted back.

"Ahem!" said Rarity, getting irritated with his lack of chivalry, and was inwardly adding _stingy_ to his last of bad character qualities in her head.

"Ahem!" the Prince shot back, getting irritated himself.

"I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" said Rarity with a sigh.

"It's okay, Rarity," said Applejack, "I've got you covered."

"Thank you Applejack," said Rarity before giving the Prince a glare, "At least _somepony_ here has good manners." The prince took one bit of the apple fritter, before he spat it out in disgust.

"Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel Apples!" he exclaimed, "My royal lips have touched common carnival faire! I'm going to the buffet for some hors d'oeuvres!" He walked snootily away as Rarity followed him in disgust. Applejack was most indignant.

"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food," Applejack said to herself, "They're filling up on those fancy schmancy vittles! Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Applejack then pushed her cart away. A short distance away, Prince Blueblood was still fuming.

"I can't believe you made me eat such common food," he complained as Rarity, who just bit her tongue to avoid saying anything undignified when the Prince collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going you..." Prince Blueblood stopped talking when he saw who it was. It was Mario, who had been looking at the roses when the Prince bumped into him.

"Well, well, well," he said pompously, "Look at what the dog dragged in...himself." Mario was indignant.

"And here I thought we could have an _intellectual_ conversation," said Mario, using a snooty tone, "Oh silly me." Rarity covered a hoof not to giggle.

"I don't see what my aunt sees in you," Prince Blueblood said indignantly before glaring into Mario's face, "you're not even her son, she just took you in out of pity." Rarity gasped silently and felt her blood boil. She was also regretting dismissing Mario when he had told her Prince Blueblood looked down at him.

"Think what you want," said Mario annoyed, "This little "dog" as you call me is actually the seventh Element of Harmony! You'd know that if you actually tried to get to know me instead of talking down about me all the time with the elites, Prince _Bluebutt_!" The Prince was taken aback while Rarity smirked at Mario for having the courage to stand up to Prince's behavior and attitude.

"Hmph, once a ruffian, always a ruffian," he remarked as he walked away, "You will _never_ be a royal pony." Mario just glared as Rarity followed behind, but she did look back at Mario before they headed inside. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"I hope Applejack is...oh great..." Mario was hoping to get an apple treat since he was still hungry, and wasn't in the mood for any of the fancier items on the menu, only to find the orange pony had already left, "Sigh...so much for filling up my empty stomach. I guess I'll check on Fluttershy. I hope she's having a better time."

Little did Mario know that Fluttershy wasn't having a better time. In fact, Fluttershy was on the verge of having a mental breakdown as she set up a net trap in the garden.

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties," said Fluttershy with a twitch eye and sinister smirk on her face, making the animal even more fearful of her, "Oh yes. As soon as one of you _birds_ or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net...you'll be mine! _MINE!_ " Fluttershy stood on her hind legs, laughing evilly and maniacally as some thunder clashed behind her. She was so into the moment that she lost her balance and fell right into her net trap, causing her to become captured and dangling from a tree as a bunny just crawled out and look at her. Fluttershy just sighed to herself. Mario had arrived in time to see everything.

"What in the name of the animal kingdom do you think you're doing, Fluttershy?" Mario asked as he walked, "This is no way to behave and you know better!" Mario was unaware that Fluttershy was seething with rage as he continued to speak.

"These creatures are very, very shy," Mario continued, "You simply need to stay still and let them know you pose no threat." Within seconds, the animals all gathered around him without any problem. Even the very meadowlark that Fluttershy was following arrived to rest on his fore-hoof. That was the breaking point for Fluttershy.

She had fury.

"See, that's all you..." Mario then stopped speak as he and the other creatures all looked up and paled at what they saw and zoomed away, leaving Mario alone, "Fluttershy...did...did you just break that net with your...Fluttershy please...I...I was only trying to...no...no...stop!..."

View of the garden from above the trees.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Back inside the castle, Pinkie was still trying to convince the other ponies to have fun her way as she brought a DJ turntable into the main ballroom.

"Come on, everypony!" said Pinkie, "You wanted a par-tay? Now it's a _paaartaaay_!" Pinkie then started to mingle with the other ponies.

"Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh!" said Pinkie as she tried push and shove the other ponies about to make them dance with her, "C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!" All Pinkie received were annoyed looks and glared as she made her way back to the stage. It was then Applejack entered the room, wheeling in a rather tall apple cake.

"Okay, all you high-class ponies," Applejack announced, "here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." But then there was trouble.

"Stage dive!" said Pinkie as she jumped into the air...and landed on the edge of the cart with the cake, sending it flying...right at Rarity and Prince Blueblood as they entered the room. They both screamed as the cake came at them. Prince Blueblood then grabbed Rarity to use her as a shield as the cake went SPLAT all over her. That put Rarity temper to its limit as her face turned red and she growled angrily at him.

"You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have ever met," Rarity yelled, "In fact, the only royal thing about you is that you are a _royal pain_! And as for my best friend, Mario, he is _ten times_ the prince _you'll ever be_!"

"Ewww...! Uh, stay back!" said Prince Blueblood as he leaned against the door to keep his distance from her, "I just had myself groomed!" Now Rarity truly despised the Prince. Not only was he everything she had seen tonight, but he didn't listen to anything she said _and_ he was quivering away from her like a big coward. So much for being a _brave and strong_ prince.

"Afraid to get _dirty?!_ " Rarity challenged as she began to babble and wiggled about, splattering cake all over him. Prince Blueblood tried to get away but ended up backing into the horse statue, which caused it to wobble dangerously.

"This is my chance!" said Rainbow as she flew as fast as she could, passed Soarin and Spitfire, and landed just under the statue as it fell into her back with a CLANG.

"Yes," Rainbow said triumphantly, until she realized just how heavy the statue was and began to teeter about, "Whoa!" Rainbow tries as best as she could to regain her balance, but then she ended up bumping a nearby roman style column, which toppled into another, then another, and another. In total, six pillars were sent crashing to the ground around her and the statue on her back broke into two pieces beside her. It was then Princess Celestia and Twilight, having finally finished with the greetings, entered the room and gasped silently at the mess. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow all looked at the two ponies with worried and guilty faces. Princess Celestia was agape and Twilight said the worst thing you could say in a situation like this.

"Well..it can't get any worse."

Guess again Twilight...because right when she said that, there was loud rumbling as a stampede of animals burst through the main ballroom door. Mario came flying into the ballrooms backward and launched high into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UGH!" Mario screamed as he landed hard on his stomach before passing out not too far away from Twilight and Princess Celestia, who flinched when he landed.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Princess Celestia and Twilight cringed at the sight. Poor Mario was badly beaten up, his mane, tail and fur were messy, his suit torn and tattered, and even his Fedora had been given a hole in it as well.

It was a second later when Fluttershy entered inside growling like a raging bull.

"You're... _going to **LOVE ME!**_ **"** Fluttershy bellowed as everyone else began to scream in panic and fright.

"Um, um, uh...Eugh..." was all Twilight could say before Princess Celestia leaned into her ear.

"Take Mario, and _run_ ," she said simply. Twilight didn't need another second before she scooped Mario into her back and gave a loud whistle. Her five friends just looked at her before getting the message to make a break for it, even Fluttershy snapped out of her rage to followed her friends out of the ballroom and out of the castle. As they made their way down the stairs, one of Rarity's glass slippers fell off.

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper!" Pinkie pointed out, "Now your prince is sure to find you."

"No! Ugh!" Rarity shrieked as she rushed up the stairs and smashed the glass slipper. Pinkie just looked at the remained with confusion.

"Let's go!" said Rarity as she pulled Pinkie away.

After all this ruckus, many must be wondering what happened to a certain little dragon. Well, after being left alone, he had ditched his tux and was now sitting at the counter of his favorite donut shop. He was apparently eating donuts and drinking cocoa to deal with his loneliness.

"Hey, Pony Joe," said Spike sadly, "Another donut." Spike requested as he slammed his cocoa cup on the counter.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Joe asked with concern.

"Another donut!" Spike snapped, slamming his cup and spilling some of his cocoa on it, "Extra Sprinkles!" Spike just leaned his elbow on the counter when the ringing of the shop door was heard behind them.

"Twilight Sparkle," said Joe, "ha, ha. Long time no see." Spike turned around to see the Mane seven behind him. Well, six of them were standing before him, their outfits were all tattered from the chaos, including their manes, and some of them had either a missing shoe or wearing a damaged one.

"Hey, how was the Gala?" Spike asked eagerly, "How was your best night ever?" He then noticed Mario out cold on Twilight's back and flinched back.

"Whoa...what happened to Mario?" Spike asked curiously, "Geez, Twilight did ya beat him up or something?" A loud whimper could be heard as Fluttershy was on the verge of tears and looked away. An obvious clue she was to blame for Mario's condition. Twilight just gazed on her direction before looking at Spike.

"It's a long story," she said plain and simple.

It wasn't much longer before Spike had been told everything that had happened at the Gala as they sat around a table with some donuts in the middle. Mario had also been revived and was now sitting next to Twilight looking rather drained as he quietly ate a donut to fill his empty stomach. He also spent a good fifteen minutes calming down a weeping Fluttershy, who felt awful for beating him up. Fortunately, the worst of his injuries were a few bruises and sore muscles. Ironically, Mario didn't bother to say anything about his date with Twilight as they brought Spike up to speed. Fortunately, the look on his face and Twilight's sheepish giggles was a clue that didn't go well either.

"That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" Spike replied after everyone was finished.

"It was!" said Everyone, then everyone minus Mario began to laugh.

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us ruining the Gala," said Twilight worried with Rainbow giving a sheepishly smile nearby.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" said Princess Celestia as she entered the donut shop.

"Princess Celestia!" said everyone in surprise as she took a seat behind Mario.

"Pardon me, Princess," said Twilight, "But tonight was just awful."

"The absolute worst," Mario added quietly.

"Oh, Twilight, Mario," said Princess Celestia, "The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful!"

"It is?" said Twilight and Mario together in shock.

"That is why I was thrilled you and your friends were all attending," Princess Celestia answered, "I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends." Everyone chuckled in agreement, though Mario's chuckle was a little hallow.

"You're right, Princess," said Twilight, " _Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great._ "

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" said Rainbow.

"Talking!" added Fluttershy.

"Laughing" Pinkie said with a smile.

"I guess so," Mario replied quietly.

"You mean doing exactly what _I_ wanted to so the whole time?" Spike said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, Spike," said Twilight, "You were right."

"As horrible as our night was...," said Applejack.

"...being together here has made it all better," Pinkie finished.

"In fact, it's made it..." said Pinkie.

"...The best night ever!" said the six friends and they all laughed happily together.

...until they noticed that Mario wasn't joining in.

"What's got you so down, my son?" Princess Celestia asked him, "Aren't you glad you have such great and wonderful friends?" Mario sighed.

"Of course Mom," said Mario, "these girls are amazing. Spike as well. It's just..." Twilight could feel the guilt growing inside her stomach and just looked away insecurely.

"I'm guess your date with Twilight didn't go well," Applejack asked. Mario just looked at Twilight, who was still trying not to look at anypony.

"You can say that again," said Rainbow for Mario, "he came to me by himself saying she ignored him all night. He was pretty down about it too." Princess Celestia blinked in surprise.

"Mario, you saw how busy I was," she said to him, "Why didn't you offer to take Twilight somewhere to pass the time until I was finished?"

"I did," said Mario, "But you know how hard it is to get the attention of someone whose star struck? You are the Princess of all Equestria after all." Twilight blushed.

"I'm sorry Mario," said Twilight, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just really wanted some one on one time with the Princess. I didn't mean to ignore you." Mario just looked at her quietly a Celestia leaned into his ear.

"Don't you have something you want to tell her?" she whispered. Mario looked a little nervous as he looked and everyone else gave him smiles. They wanted him to tell Twilight the truth. Mario just took a deep breath and sighed.

"Twilight, there is something I wanted to tell you," said Mario, "I had hoped it would have been after we had some fun together instead of...after a night like this."

"I...uhh...see...heh...what is it you want to tell me?" Twilight asked, feeling rather nervous as she smiled. Mario bravely reached out for one of her fore-hooves and held it, making her cheeks turn a soft pink.

"Remember when I told that when I first met you that I had a crush on you?" Mario asked her as Twilight nodded timidly, "I still do." Twilight blinked and even her fore-hooves grew clammy, but Mario couldn't tell because of her shoe.

"I'm not surprised if you didn't know," said Mario, "I never really tried to be too upfront about it. Mostly because I didn't want to embarrass you. I wanted to show you that I really do care about you so that these feelings would be genuine, honest, and sincere. The more time we spent together, as the years went by, those feelings for you grew. So what I want to say is..." He then pulled out a beautifully cut red rose that he managed to keep in good condition despite what he had been through,

"...I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

The other's smiled as Mario presented Twilight the rose. Twilight just looked at the rose and then at Mario. Twilight suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and she could feel tears starting to prick the corners of her eyes. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment. '

Twilight ran away.

 **I don't plan on making a habit on adding to songs for Mario's sake, but this one did need a solo from. I'm not a music writer to please no bashing the lyrics okay.**

 **And that concludes this chapter and the end of Season 1**

 **I can see your faces, you're probably like...this can't be the end of this chapter?!**

 **It is, but don't worry. There will be more. I'll be posting a bonus chapter before heading into Episode 201. So until next time...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	28. Intermission 1

Intermission #1

 _Pony's Log Number 200: Being the element of love...I have no problem sharing that love with ponies, but is it wrong to want some for myself..._

Mario had just confessed his feelings for Twilight. The purple pony had wasted no time making a fast exit as she ran for her life out of the donut shop and disappeared. Mario was just frozen stiff as he held the red rose with his magic. The others were just as stunned but also sad at what had happened.

"That...didn't go as planned," said Fluttershy worried. They were then taken aback when they heard chuckling.

"That's not happy laughter," said Pinkie with concern as Mario just gave them all what was clearly a fake smile.

"Should have seen this coming," said Mario, still chucking, "She's never given me the light of day for years you know. I couldn't expect her to love me back...or see me that way. Would have been nice if she only said she saw me as a brother or as just a friend. There's plenty of love to give from that..." His smile soon faded as his eyes began to fill with held back tears.

"But no, she couldn't even give me that much," said Mario as his voice broke, "I spent my whole young pony life trying to prove that I was good enough for her! As a friend and as someone who loves and cares about her from the bottom of his heart! _And what do I have to show for it! NOTHING!_ " Large hot tears streamed down Mario's face as he dropped the rose and stomped it with a fore-hoof, causing the petals to scatter about. Then he teleported away before anyone could stop him. The rest of the girls had concerned looks on their faces as Princess Celestia sighed.

"Oh Twilight..." she said sadly as she lifted the smashed rose. Even she hoped that Twilight would have come around and might have liked Mario, but even she didn't expect Twilight to just take off like she did. All she knew was that she had one flustered student and a son with a broken heart.

It wasn't much longer before the rest of the ponies had returned home. They had hoped to speak to Twilight about what had happened, but found that she had teleported home via a note attached to their carriage.

"So much for speaking to Twilight about this," Rarity remarked, "I still can't believe she took off on Mario like that!"

"I can," said Applejack, "That pony was more jittery then Winona just before she get her flea shot the entire time we mentioned her date with Mario. She obviously knew how Mario felt about her beforehand. The least she could have done was be honest with him!"

"It's not that easy," said Fluttershy quietly, "Telling somepony how you feel about them is just about the scariest thing you could ever do. Even if you don't return their feelings, it's still hard to turn them down."

"I know how that feels..." Pinkie said with a rather serious tone and sighed, "I really, really, _really_ , wanted things to work out between them. Especially since...I could be the one to make him happy..." Rarity hugged the pink pony sympathetically, but they all knew that Pinkie was still feeling a tad heartbroken.

"Well, we might know where Twilight is," said Rainbow, "but we still don't know where Mario could be. He just teleported out of the donut shop and disappeared! I say we form a search party and search all of Canterlot for him." Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"No," said Pinkie, "We need to just get back Ponyville. He's probably in his house." The others just looked at her stunned.

"How do you know, Pinkie?" Spike asked. Pinkie just sighed again.

"Because when you feel heartbroken," said Pinkie quietly, "Your house is usually the first place you go." While Pinkie's logic was questionable, the four ponies and Spike knew it was best to take her word for it. But they all figured that they would probably have to return to Canterlot in the morning. It was well past midnight when they had arrived back home, removed their damaged gala outfits, which Rarity said she would mend in the morning, and made their way toward Mario's house. Spike had fallen asleep on the way home and they had already taken him home. They considered speaking to Twilight, but found the library dark. The purple pony was already fast asleep in her bed, facing away from the stairs, and her gala dress was tossed in a corner.

"Must such fine couture be mistreated as such," Rarity remarked in dramatic fashion.

"SHH!" the others shushed as Fluttershy tucked Spike into his bed and then headed back into the main room. If anypony had bothered to check Twilight, they would have seen tear stains on her muzzle. Once they made their exit from the Library, Pinkie wasted no time approaching the front door to Mario's house as she pulled out a key and put it into the lock.

"Did you steal his key again?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Uh...no," said Pinkie indignantly, as she held the key and showed the still attached note on it, "Mario gave me this key." Rainbow looked at the note.

"Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie, my door is always open when you need a friend, Mario," Rainbow read aloud, "Well that is his handwriting." Pinkie opened the door and found that everything was quiet. They only needed to take a few steps inside before they found Mario just sitting on the sofa looking very depressed. Rarity was also relieved so see that Mario had set his suit neatly on another sofa.

"Mario," said Pinkie gently, "Are you okay?"Mario just stared into space, making what little light show the tears stains on his face as he shook his head. Mario just felt his lower lip quiver as he looked at the five girls.

"If you feel weird seeing a grown colt cry, then please just go and..."

"Shh!" said Fluttershy gently as she hovered over to him and took a seat on the sofa, "we came here because we know you need a friend. And we're not leaving until you let it all out." Mario didn't want to burst out crying, but he couldn't help it. His heart was broken and he felt lonely. Mario sobbed loudly for quite some time until he calmed down as Fluttershy just held him close. Everypony else just stayed quiet until Mario's sobbing settled down and he was just shedding plenty of tears.

"Please don't be sad, Mario," said Pinkie as she approached the saddened colt, "I am sure Twilight didn't mean to hurt you."

"She still doesn't appreciate me," Mario whimpered, "I tried so hard to be a good friend to her and show just how much I genuinely love and care about her, never asking for anything in return. I...I just had hoped that...she would have loved me back. It didn't have to be romantic, why not just cause I'm her friend? I know I'm the Element of Love, and I should give that love freely and unconditionally, but...is it so wrong to want a little love in return? Love should be a two way street. I don't mind giving 99% even if it means I would actually get 1%. At least it's something..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Applejack interrupted, "now hold on just a minute there, sugarcube. Who said you'd need to give so much of yourself and get so little in return?" Mario just stared for a moment.

"Nopony," he answered, "But isn't that what unconditional love and care is? Free love without expecting a return?"

"True," said Rarity, "But that doesn't mean that's all you should get or that is all you deserve."

"Well asking for more always felt selfish," Mario sniffled, "after all, I don't want to come off as demanding. I mean..." Mario began to feel his tears increase.

"What is it darling?" Rarity asked as she stood closer to him since she was sitting on the other side of the sofa, "You can tell us. We care about what you have to say." Mario whimpered twice before finding his voice.

"All I want is to be loved and accepted," Mario croaked, "Rarity heard exactly what the elite think of me from Prince Blueblood himself! I've put up with that my whole life. Just trying to find somepony who would just love and accept me despite being an orphan found under some rubble. I don't have any family and all my efforts to try and find anypony related to me ended up in a dead end. I mean, I had mom and my big sister but...I don't see Mom that much for obvious reasons...my big sister went to study abroad years ago and I never really hear from her anymore. Aunt Luna still keeps to herself so...I'm on my own, feeling like nopony loves me. It's like...I have no...family." Everypony just looked at him sympathetically.

"Didn't you have friends back in Canterlot?" Fluttershy asked.

"A few, but...I never felt comfortable confiding in them that much," said Mario, "after I got my ego from being a track champion, I had pushed them away. They took a while to really forgive me for it. I don't blame them, but...there were times I really needed them when things felt so bleak..."

"Bleak...how?" Rainbow asked.

"When I first got into the accident," said Mario, "I was told I've never run again, let alone walk. How would you feel Rainbow Dash if you got hurt so bad that a doctor told you that you would never fly again, meaning goodbye Wonderbolt dream forever?" Rainbow could feel her eyes wanting to water, but she managed to stop herself.

"That...is bleak..." Rainbow said sadly.

"Point is...they weren't there for me until I finally started to recover," said Mario, "I felt like if I wanted any love from anypony then I'd just have to earn it..."

"And that is where you are wrong, Mario," said Fluttershy, " _real_ friends would never make you earn their love. They would give it to you because they care! You shouldn't have to ask for it. In fact, you don't need to earn that from any of us." Mario sniffled a bit.

"Then...why have I never heard any of you tell me?" he asked sadly, "Twilight isn't the only one who never tells me that. I mean...I know I never said it, but it was because I didn't want to be misunderstood...or sounding like I wasn't being committed to my feelings for Twilight."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...so that's why," said Pinkie in understanding.

"What?" Mario asked.

"When we had our chat during my birthday party," said Pinkie, "I wondered why you didn't say that you loved me, even just as a friend. It was because you didn't want to be misunderstood or sounded like you were cheating on Twilight." Mario nodded as few more tears left his eyes.

"Mario, we understand how you feel with Twilight," said Applejack, "and we know that you care alot about us, too. We would understand completely if you said you loved us, because we know it's because we're your friends."

"I've often wondered why you never said anything," said Rarity, "and now I see why. You have a big heart Mario and we all love that about you. Fluttershy is right. If you wanted to be loved, you never had to earn it from us. You are my best friend Mario. That alone is enough for me to say to you: I love you." Rarity walked up to him and gave him a hug. Mario felt a warmth in his heart as he hugged her back.

"I love you too," said Fluttershy, "You're my big brother after all and I'm so sorry if my teasing made you feel like I didn't. You just make it easy for me to be myself. I feel...confident when you spend time with me..." Fluttershy gave him a sisterly kiss by the side of his head before giving him a hug. Then Pinkie kissed the other side and hugged him as well from behind Rarity.

"I know I am still getting over my crush on you," said Pinkie, "But I do sincerely love you, too. I don't want to see you so sad. I want to make you happy again...by finding what makes you happy, and not just myself." Mario just smiled as he started to cry again.

"That's what I always liked about you girls," Mario sobbed, "You were just so welcoming when I needed a friend. Thank you! Thank...you..." He gave the group a little squeeze as he words were drowned in sobs that were filled with overwhelming emotions of gratitude.

"Oh Mario..." said Fluttershy as she soon was crying.

"Oh darling, it's going to be okay now," said Rarity, now shedding her own tears.

"Yeah, you don't need to search for love anymore," Pinkie added, crying as well, "You have it right here...with us. We love you." Applejack just sighed quietly before she heard some sniffling near her. She could see a single tear

"Are you crying Rainbow Dash?" she asked surprised.

"No! Just...something in my eyes!" Rainbow snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," Mario sobbed, "I didn't mean to tarnish your awesomeness. I must look so uncool right now, but I can't help it. I'm a sensitive colt and I...I love my friends..." That broke the floodgates for the blue pony as she hovered over and tilted his head so they were making eyes contact.

"You see these tears," Rainbow snapped with a cracked voice, "If I didn't love you back, do you think I'd be crying for you right now?" She then found a spot to hide her face and as she joined the group hug. Applejack was the last to join, not because she didn't care, but she really didn't want to cry in the open.

After all, she cried in the inside.

Not this time, even when she had seen so much hurt and pain from others she cared for, she had never shed a tear for them. Not even for her friends. Yet for Mario, she was freely shedding open tears by the time she made her way to the group. Why she felt like she could cry with Mario was anypony's guess.

"I love you too, sugarcube," her voice cracked and now they were all crying together in a big group hug. It was a couple of minutes later when they broke away, wiping away their tear stains. Mario sniffled, his eyes red and cheeks sticky, but he gave them a smile.

"Thanks everypony," said Mario, "I never knew how much I needed to hear you say that. It might not fully mend the ache in my heart, but at least it hurts less. I love you guys. Thank you for the love." They all smiled as they wiped their eyes of unshed tears.

"Anytime, buddy," said Rainbow, "You know...I don't feel as dumb as I thought I would be for crying like that."

"Me neither," said Applejack, "Mario's pretty easy to open up to."

"Well," Mario replied, "I don't see what so silly about you two crying. It doesn't mean you're not strong or awesome. In fact, I think you're both 20% cooler for being so open with me." Rainbow and Applejack chuckled to themselves.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest," said Applejack as she and Rainbow gave him a another hug. Mario returned the gesture and then sighed to himself.

"What's up, darling?" Rarity asked gently.

"You know, even if Twilight doesn't return my feelings," said Mario, "It be nice if she at least cared for me the way you all do."

"I'm sure she does," said Fluttershy, "Just give her some time and when she's ready, she'll talk to you about all of this."

"You think so?" Mario asked.

"We know so," said Applejack, "There is no way Twilight would throw away all those years you two spent together over something like this. Just give her some space and things will take care of themselves." Mario just hummed to himself before using his horn to turn on a light and grabbed a scroll to write something.

"What's that for?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm writing a note to Twilight that we should spend time doing our studies alone for a while," said Mario, "I just don't think I'll be able to work with her if I'm feeling like this. Some time apart might have with the healing process. Plus I would like to spend more time with all of you."

"But what about when we have get our group hang outs?" Applejack asked concerned.

"I'll do my best to not make things awkward," said Mario, "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't still be nice to her right? I don't want to stay angry and hurt with her. Twilight needs to know that she can open up to me. Just you all did." The other's smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's the right attitude," said Rarity, "Will you be okay now, dear?"

"Yeah," said Mario, "this is gonna hurt for a while but, at least I have friends who love and care about me to get me through this." The other five smiled as they shared another group hug. Mario had never been more grateful for the five girls that were now part of his life.

Next morning, Mario was just about to leave his house to deliver his note to Twilight when he opened the door. There before him was the one pony he _didn't_ want to see right now.

"You're really late!" said Twilight sternly, "We needed to start working on the next set of magic studies first thing in the morning!" Mario just snorted before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Twilight," said Mario, "But I'm doing an independent project today."

"Independent project?" Twilight said surprised.

"Yes, studying the proper ratio of humor and seriousness when making morning muffins with Pinkie Pie," said Mario, "Now if you'll excuse me, those muffins are not gonna back themselves and I'd like to give Muffins Hooves a nice warm morning muffin when she takes her break from her mail route.

"What kind of study is that?" Twilight asked indignantly.

"It's called "Learning the Magic of Friendship With Someone Who _Actually_ Cares About Me"," said Mario as he handed her the note, "And I'll be doing more of these projects with the rest of our friends from now on. See you later." Mario then stomped away and headed towards Sugarcube Corner. If he had looked back, he would have noticed that after Twilight read the note a pair of tears streamed down her face. She then made the note disappear before heading sadly back to the library without another word. Spike saw her walk inside.

"So...how did the apology go?" Spike asked when he saw Twilight shedding tears.

"He didn't except it?!" said Spike, "Whoa...he must really be heartbroken if he..." Twilight's face cringed up more as she was fighting hard not to burst into tears. Spike didn't need long to realize what had _really_ happened.

"You never apologized did you?" Spike asked.

"WAH!" Twilight wailed before she ran upstairs and ducked under bed sheets and wept. Spike just sighed to himself.

"So much for settling things quickly," he muttered to himself. But deep down, he was worried.

Over the course of a few weeks, things had definitely changed for both Mario and Twilight. For Twilight, Mario no longer studied with her and she spent her studies alone. While the first week or so conversations between the two were rather awkward whenever the group got together, as time went on, they were able to have small chats with each other. Those chats made Twilight feel like things were returning to normal and that dreaded night had been forgotten, until he made his leave. Mario never stuck around to hang out with her anymore, unless they were with the rest of their friends. She never blamed him for not asking to hang out anymore, but deep down she missed having him around. Even with constant pushing from Spike to speak up, she could never find the courage to do so. All she could do was blame herself for ruining their friendship, often crying herself to sleep for nights on end. In fact, she spent most of the first week crying until her eyes were red and dry, unable to concentrate on anything she needed to do.

As for Mario, he still cared deeply for Twilight, but since she never did bother to try and apologize, he only helped her out when necessary, no longer going out of his way for her like he used to. He poured more of his time and energy with the rest of their friends. He felt much happier with them, whether it was working with Rarity, racing with Rainbow Dash, animal tending with Fluttershy, baking with Pinkie Pie, or just helping out on the farm with Applejack. The last one being one of his favorite places to go. He couldn't really explain why Sweet Apple Acres made him feel so happy, but Applejack seemed to understand.

"Them apples sure can make a pony feel right at home," she said to him one day, "Kind of why I knew my true calling in life was here."

"I feel like I'm meant to be here too," Mario added, each exchanging smiles as they watched the sunset that day.

To make things even better for Mario, the five ponies finally starting asking what he liked to do. The first thing he revealed with his large scale toy train set that he kept in the basement as well as his collection of various trains he had saved over the years. They learned that he loved playing Monopoly and racing toy carriages and race karts no bigger than a foals hoof. He even invited them to join him on one of his exercise and parkour routines. While not everypony enjoyed all of his interests, he was touched that they were willing to try and enjoy what he liked for his sake at least once.

The biggest reveal was the talking train stories he had been writing secretly. They all encouraged him to publish them once he read one of the stories aloud, even using a Trottingham style voice when he told the stories. Within just those weeks after Mario had the stories published, the first series was the number one children's book in Equestria. Even Spike had his own copy as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He could remember one time Sweetie Belle got teased for having the book at school. While the stories were meant for younger foals, they were supposed to be family stories. Sweetie Belle as well as the Mane five encouraged him to write more and the second series book was nearing completion.

His friendships with the Cutie Mark Crusaders grew as well. He could say he was closest with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Scootaloo seemed to deem the idea of "getting closer" too sappy for her, but deep down she really enjoyed his company, especially when the two ponies would race one another.

By the end of those few weeks, Mario truly saw those five girl and the Cutie Mark Crusaders as more than just his best friends, but his family. They hadn't wasted any time calling him their big brother on occasion and he saw them all as his little sisters. He had even started addressing them by a nickname, thought most of them were nicknames that had been used before. While they struggled to find a nickname for him, he didn't mind not having one. There wasn't much anypony could do with the name "Mario" anyway. Rainbow once proposed "Sonic pony" but it didn't last.

Today was a beautiful day as Mario and the six girls were going to have a picnic together in the park for lunch. The blanket and other goods were getting set up by Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity. Fluttershy was just practicing bird calls as Rainbow arrived with Mario. The blue pony hadn't wanted to come for some reason and Mario finally convinced her to do so.

"I still can't believe I agreed to that bet!" Rainbow complained as they approached the picnic blanket, "I feel so ridiculous right now!"

"Oh come on, Dashie," said Mario, using his new nickname for her, "You look beautiful. As I recall from your "guide to awesomeness", being awesome also means looking it too. At least it's just an accessory and not an entire cutesy outfit. I gave you mercy."

Rainbow just snorted through her nose. Yesterday, they had been playing a round of Monopoly at his house when they made a bet that the loser had to do whatever the winner asked. Mario had agreed to risk getting stuck wearing a tutu for a day and Rainbow said she would wear something girly. Just when Rainbow thought she was going to win, the dice betrayed her and she lost a few turns later. Now she was entering the park wearing a giant soft light pink bow in her mane. The others giggled when they saw her.

"Well, look whose trying to be a cutie patootie today," Pinkie teased.

"Are you going to one of Sweetie Belle's tea parties later, dear?" Rarity added.

"Or maybe y'all trying to get a colt to notice you?" Applejack said and they all snickered as Rainbow just felt herself growing angry and moody.

"That's enough you guys," said Mario, "Rainbow might be more of an athlete, but she's still a mare. She's allowed to be cute when she feels like it." Rainbow just looked at him stunned.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little more harshly than she had intended.

"Sticking up for my sister," Mario answered plainly.

"I lost a _bet_ ," said Rainbow, "Getting tormented is part of losing a bet!"

"That may have been _your_ intention, Dashie," said Mario, "But I just wanted you to feel comfortable embracing your girly side in public. There's no shame in that. Any colt who told you otherwise must have a head like a coconut."

"Why a coconut?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Hard on the outside, but mostly hallow on the inside," said Mario, "Plus whenever they try to think, the juices flow out of their ears and they go..." Mario then made funny faces and sounds as they all laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," said Rainbow once she settled, "thanks Mario, you're very sweet." Then without even thinking, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Not a very Rainbow Dash thing to do, but as mentioned earlier, Rainbow always felt more comfortable showing her softer side when he was around. The other girls just smiled, except for Twilight who was just glaring a bit.

"Why are you jealous?" said Pinkie as she scooted next to her unexpectedly, "You had your chance but you let your nerves get the better of you. In fact, you let the fact Mario liked you ruin your date with him before it even got started!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Mario shouted in shock as he stood forward.

"YAH!" Rainbow yelped since she toppled over after Mario had gotten up. Pinkie then realized her mistake and slapped both her fore-hooves over her mouth. Mario walked directly up to her, glaring at her the entire time.

"Pinkie..." Mario warned, "What do you _mean_ Twilight knew before I told her?"

"Uh, did...did I say that? I...I meant...Twilight _should've_ known!" Pinkie stuttered as she chuckled sheepishly, "We all knew and...how could she miss the obvious?" Mario just glared as Pinkie smiled, sweat dropping from her face.

"It's not her fault," Twilight jumped in, "at her birthday party I overheard you telling Pinkie how you felt about me." Mario just looked rather stunned.

"We saw that before your date she was getting nervous and..." said Applejack before Mario suddenly put two and two together.

"So you knew?" Mario said, now very upset, "You _all_ knew she was overwhelmed with the truth and _didn't even bother to tell me_?!"

"Well, we all thought it was just her typical freak out and she was just overreacting," Rainbow retorted as she sat back up, "You know how Twilight gets. Besides, would it have mattered if you did know?" Mario gave her such a fierce glare that it actually made Rainbow cower a bit.

"Of course it mattered," said Mario with a hallow tone, "I would have just called the whole date off if I had know it was gonna make Twilight that upset. If the fact I _loved_ her was enough to send her into a panic attack, I would have just held off saying it and made more of an effort to show her that me loving her was nothing to get your mane all out of shape. but instead, _you guys just let me go through with it and I ended up looking like the biggest loser in all of Equestria!_ " Mario raised his voice as he spoke and then shouted angrily as he finished. He panted heavily at them all as they just gave him sad faces. Mario hadn't even noticed that poor Twilight was the most upset. As if the guilt when the subject came up didn't hurt her, the fact Mario said "loved" really hurt. There was just a long silence before Mario stomped away.

"I can't talk to any of you right now," Mario snapped angrily, "Enjoy your lunch without me!" Mario then took off before anypony could stop him. Pinkie was fighting not to cry when Rainbow flew up to her.

"Do you know whose got the biggest mouth in the world next to you?" Rainbow shouted when Pinkie burst into tears. It didn't take long for the death glares of everypony else to get Rainbow to feel rather guilty and embarassed as she stopped hovering and lowered her head.

"Me," Rainbow said sadly, answering her own question.

A couple of hours later, Mario could be seen riding what appeared to be a floating rail bar made from his own magic as he headed out of Ponyville. He was just grinding on it to pass the time and get some of the anger out of his system, but he couldn't help but still feel furious at the six ponies.

"Secrets and lies," said Mario as he kept his balance on his hind legs, "it's nothing but secrets and lies with these ponies. They make you think that they care about you, but then they slam the door in your face and hide things from you!" Mario then made a few jumps from one magic rail to the next and kept grinding, but soon found that even some exercise grinding and platforming wasn't helping him feel better.

"Oh horse apples," Mario retorted before ending the rail and setting up some floating rings. he hoped off the end of the rail, boosted through the rings and made a perfect landing on all four of his hooves. He just sighed to himself and just walked slowly, feeling rather glum until he noticed something in the distance. He picked up his pace and saw that it was a train, or to be more accurate, the back end of a train. The second to last coach has derailed so the train had gone to the station with its front coaches. Those in the back two coaches were now stranded. Mario was surprised to see that it was Cheerilee and some of her students sitting a short distance away.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said a familiar voice as Mario approached the group and soon felt someone slam into one of his fore-hooves, "I told you Mario would come and save the day!" Mario didn't even need to look down to know that it was Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom looked just as happy to see him as was Cheerilee. The others were less than thrilled. Of course Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just looked indignant. (Well Silver tried to crack a smile but Diamond shut her down with a glare...instantly.)

"What seems to be the problem?" Mario asked as Sweetie Belle held onto his leg and Cheerilee arrived.

"The train got derailed and we've been stranded here," Cheerilee explained, "we were leaving for three day trip to Canterlot as part of our history studies. Unless we can find another way to get there, this trip just might have to be cancelled." Some of the other students groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry everypony," said Sweetie Belle, "I'm sure Mario can help us."

"Oh puh-leeese," Diamond Tiara remarked with an eye roll, "What _exactly_ can your prince in shining armor do?"

"Alot," said Mario sternly before giving Sweetie Belle a smile, "Don't you worry Sweetie Belle, everything is going to be alright."

"Squee!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly as she hopped on all four of her hooves as Mario headed over towards the derailed coach. Using his magic, he set the coach back into the track and then used his strength to push the two coaches and caboose backwards carefully to examine the tracks.

"So there's the problem," said Mario as he leaned his head down. Some of the other younger ponies approached.

"What is?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Mario pointed a hoof at what appeared to be a stretch where the warm sun had bent to rails of the tracks.

"This stretched piece of track is the reason the coach derailed," Mario pointed.

"Oh great," said Diamond Tiara bitterly, "Looks like we're not going anywhere until it gets fixed."

"Now don't give up hope so easily," said Mario, "I've worked with real rails before. Just stand back and cover your ears." The young ponies backed away a bit as Mario focused his magic. With a painful screech, Mario unbent the rails so they were nice and smooth again.

"All fixed," said Mario, "Now the tracks are safe to use again."

"Hoorey!" shouted several of the young ponies.

"Don't go cheering just yet," said Diamond Tiara, "We still need a train to pull us to Canterlot."

"Why not ask Mario?" said Silver Spoon.

"What?!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

"My Dad told me that you once pulled the big express," said Silver Spoon as she walked up to him, "could you pull the train for us please?"

"It's been a while," Mario pondered, but deep down he needed a place to get away from Ponyville for a while and Canterlot was a good first choice, "But sure, I can try." Before long, Mario used his magic to create a large version of the harness he used to pull his trains in Ponyville. As soon as Mario was coupled on, everypony else got inside the two coaches.

"Do you best Mario!" said Cheerilee as she peaked her head out the window.

"Well everypony, you might as well get comfortable," said Diamond Tiara, earning a few glares, as she reclined on the edge of her seat, "Cause we're not going any..."

RUMBLE!

"EEK! Oomph!" Diamond Tiara was given the shock of her life as the train car lunched forward a bit, knocking her off her chair.

"Uh, Diamond Tiara," said Apple Bloom with a smug smile on her face, "We're not staying still." The spoiled filly as well as several other students were in shock as Mario easily made the train move forward. It wasn't much longer before Mario picked up speed and the train was running at a fast but smooth pace down the track. Bridges and scenery flashed by, the young ponies began to cheer, and within a few minutes, they reached Canterlot station. Everyone, including a very reluctant Diamond Tiara, said thank you to Mario and Cheerilee was most impressed.

"I'm glad to see that all those tales about you pulling big trains wasn't just a pony's tale," said Cheerilee, "thank you for getting us here safely."

"Anytime," said Mario. Thanks to his speed, they had managed to get to the station in record time. For the rest of the train had just reported its missing coaches when he arrived. Once the back part of the train was re-coupled, the now completed train left the station. Mario watched it disappear before sighing to himself and headed into the city. He didn't bother to make his way to any of his old Canterlot friends or go see if Princess Celestia was in her castle. He had just headed straight for the sculpture gardens to take walk. While helping out Cheerilee's class helped brighten his spirits, he was still feeling very betrayed and angry.

"If this is what the magic of friendship is all about," said Mario to himself bitterly, "Then maybe I don't want any part of it."

 _Interesting theory_

"Who said that?" said Mario, standing on his hind legs as he stood on guard and looked around. But he didn't see anything.

"I guess skipping lunch is making me a little cuckoo," Mario told himself, "I'm hearing things."

 _Trust me, you don't need to be hungry to be cuckoo._

Mario then heard an ominous laugh. He felt rather annoyed...and a bit frightened.

"Who are you?" he said bravely, "You got alot of nerve mocking me from a hiding place. Show yourself!"

 _I don't need to. You can't catch me even if you wanted to._

Mario gritted his teeth and charged deeper into the sculpture garden. He continued to search about, listening as the voice continued to laugh and mock him. then he came to a particular part of the garden where he found his six friends all gathered around just before a statue of some sort of mutated serpent-creature.

"Wuh?" Mario exclaimed, "what are you guys doing here? How'd you know I'd be in the garden?" Mario's felt a chill down his spine when the six ponies all gave him death glares.

"Bleh," said Pinkie sternly, "why would I waste _my_ time wanting to make you happy?"

"Once a pity, always a pity," said Rarity, "Your fashion sense was always atrocious."

"Wanna know why I'm so sassy with you?" Fluttershy snapped, "because you're not even worth being given any respect."

"You think you're such an athlete with your speed and jumping tricks," said Rainbow, "you're all show, no skill!"

"You think we actually love you?" said Applejack, "Well the honest truth is that we can't stand you!"

"I don't know why in your tiny little brain you would think I would _ever_ wanna be in love with you," said Twilight, "you're not worth my time! Or anypony's time! Nopony will _ever love the likes of you!_ "

With every word that was said Mario could feel his heart break piece by piece. Tears streamed down his face as he hunched to the ground holding his head with his fore-hooves.

 _As you can see, the magic of friendship really isn't that valuable is it? Not to you at least._

"That's not true," Mario croaked, "This has to be some sort of dream! I just need to wake up! I just gotta!" Mario pinched himself several times, but despite the pain he wouldn't wake up. The others just rolled their eyes at him and walked away.

"Guys wait!" Mario called out desperately but was ignored.

 _Why bother with them? They don't want you and you don't need them!_

"Yes I do!" Mario shouted with a broken voice.

 _You don't need them!_

"I do need them!"

 _You don't need them!_

"I...do...need..." As Mario tried to repeat himself, all those insults and the lies he had been told began to flood into his mind. It was overwhelming as the doubt and fear soon began to wear him down.

 _You don't need them!_

"I...need..."

 _You don't need them!_

"I...don't..."

 _You don't need them!_

"...don't...need..."

 _You don't need them!_

 _You don't need them!_

Here is a view of Mario's eyes, closed tightly and flooding with un-wiped tears that began to open. The once eyes of shinning chocolate brown were now replaced with a dull and lifeless shade of gray.

"I don't need anypony..." Mario said in a bone chilling tone.

 _Muwhahahahahahahahahaha!_

 _One down...six to go..._

 **There you have it, the filler for the end of Best Night Ever and the prelude to Return of Harmony.**

 **Alot of fans requested this route for Mario Star, but I have my own plan for his role. Its not gonna be easy since I've never had my main character participate on the antagonist side so go easy on me. But Season 2 is about to begin!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	29. Return of Harmony Part 1

Return of Harmony Part 1

 _Ponies Log Number 201: It's not uncommon for ponies to learn the hard way just how your weaknesses can be used against you. And that a bad situation will always get worse before it gets better..._

It was just a day after Mario's visit to Canterlot that Cheerilee was guiding the class through the same gardens.

"I want to start our field trip here," said Cheerilee as she guided the young ponies through the area, "in the world famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship"..." It was then three familiar fillies walked by a statue of three little ponies standing up top of each other. Apple Bloom came to a stop to take a look at the statue, causing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo bumped into her. They all just gave each other some annoyed glares. They had apparently been getting on each other's nerves all day.

"All right, my little ponies," said Cheerilee, "This one represents "Victory"." Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle just looked at the statue.

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" said Scootaloo as she looked at the flag the statue was holding.

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'," said Apple Bloom in a snarky tone.

"That's not a word!" Sweetie Belle retorted.

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo shot back.

"Girls!" Cheerilee retorted, getting the three fillies to stop fighting as she stopped the class before the mutated serpent statue, "Now _this_ is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?"

"It's got an eagle claw!" said Apple Bloom.

"And a lion paw!" said Scootaloo.

"And a snake tail!" said Sweetie Belle.

"This creature is called a draconequus," said Cheerilee, "He has the head of a pony and the body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents?"

"Confusion!" said Apple Bloom.

"Evil!" Sweetie Belle interjected as she shoved into Apple Bloom.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo added, shoving Apple Bloom into Sweetie Belle.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!" said Sweetie Belle to Scootaloo.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning off," Scootaloo shot back, "and it is chaos!"

"Is not!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"You're both wrong!" Apple Bloom retorted before they all begin to tussle with each other. A cloud of smoke appeared around them as they began to fight. Cheerilee just rolled her eyes and shook her head at them. Unaware to her or any of the younger ponies, the heart of the statue began to glow twice.

"Actually, in a way, you're all right," said Cheerilee, making the three fillies stop fighting each other as the rest of the students around them just glared, "This statue represents "Discord", which means lack of harmony between ponies." The three fillies smiled.

"In fact, Cheerilee continued, "You three have demonstrated Discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it." That flipped over their smiles instantly as the other students around them laughed quietly at the three's expense.

"Now let's go," said Cheerilee, "and I don't want any more fighting!" Cheerilee then led the younger ponies ahead with the three fillies tagging from behind.

"It's confusion!" Apple Bloom whispered under her breath.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle in a quiet tone.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo added.

Little did they know that their continued fighting had seemed to have caused the "Discord" statue to crack. A devious laughter could be heard as something terrible was about to revive back to life.

Were the three fillies the cause? They may have sped up the releasing process, but the draconequus had already succeeded in obtaining the power he needed to escape from another source...

(Main Theme)

 _why am I even here? I don't need anypony..._

 _Of course not, but you can watch me defeat them._

 _Why?_

 _To make them pay for what they did to you. Wouldn't you like that?_

 _I see...at last, they will know how they made me feel. At last, I will have...revenge..._

 _Muwahahahahaha!_

Back in Ponyville, all seemed well. Until Rainbow came flying past chasing what appeared to be a renegade storm cloud. A _pink_ renegade storm cloud.

"Come back here, you!" said Rainbow as she went to capture the cloud, "Gotcha!" But then when she crashed into the cloud she got herself all sticky.

"Eww, what's is this?" Rainbow exclaimed until she recognized the content of the cloud, "Cotton candy?" It was then several clouds zoomed past her. Then she heard the rumble of thunder from above as Rainbow felt something wet hit her nose and she looked up to find an even larger cotton candy cloud.

"Wait a second!" said Rainbow, "It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just..." The "rain" began to pour down on her anyway, leaving her very annoyed.

"You did," she muttered to herself.

In Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was just busy collecting stalks of corn when Rainbow was flying quickly in the sky chasing after another pink cloud.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" Rainbow yelled at the cloud as she continued pursuit. Several pink clouds began to appear in the sky and it began to rain on the orange pony.

"Rainbow Dash," said Applejack, "what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?!"

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria!" said Rainbow, "Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!" It was then all the corn in the fields began to turn into popcorn. Rainbow quickly flies away as the mounds of popcorn grow as Applejack gets blasted in the face by a few popped kernels, knocked backwards, and gets buried in one of the mounds of popcorn.

"Why would you wanna stop _this_?" said Pinkie as she started eating the popcorn and slurping the chocolate milk rain happily. It was then Rarity arrived wearing a designer purple raincoat and had a saddle umbrella on her back.

"Ahem, I heard about your troubles, Applejack," said Rarity, "and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella." Applejack just stared at her blankly when suddenly all the apples on the apple trees became mega sized. Their large size causes the trees to creak loudly as they tilt to one side. Several squirrels appeared and started eating the mega sized apples.

"Fluttershy! Do somethin'!" said Applejack, but the yellow Pegasus was having her own problems. Apparently Angel was also gobbling up one of the large apples.

"Now Angel," said Fluttershy gently, "you really shouldn't-" Then before Fluttershy's eyes, Angels hind legs and feet became long and skinny, making him look like a cross between a bunny and a deer and he took off.

"No!" Fluttershy gasped in shock, "It's not possible! I must be seeing things!" It was then in the distance several other bunny-deer began to run about the landscape.

"Don't worry everyone," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Twilight, using her magic to hold up a book with Spike nearby. She then closed the book and tossed it aside, "I've learned a new spell that will fix everything." Twilight then concentrated as she made her horn glow before firing a large magic blast. It was so strong that it even sent a magical wave that spread away from her like when a rock splashes into calm or still water. Twilight opened her eyes in shock when she saw that her spell...had no effect whatsoever. The chocolate milk rain was still falling, the corn was still popping, and the strange looking animals stayed...strange looking.

"My fail-safe spell... _failed_ ," said Twilight, still in shock, "whatever do we do?"

"Give up?" Spike proposed, but only earned a glare from Twilight.

"Spike, Twilight will come up with something," said Rarity as she placed her umbrella saddle on Twilight's back.

"Hmm, time for plan B," said Twilight after pondering to herself for a bit, "Rainbow, can you corral all these clouds into one corner of the sky?" For the moment, Rainbow was trying to get herself unstuck from one of the cotton candy clouds. Some of the animals were even licking the candy off of her. Once she managed to do so and shook away the animals, Rainbow gave Twilight a salute and started to round up all the cotton candy clouds together. Pinkie had been reclining and enjoying the rain, her mane drenched in chocolate milk, until Rainbow pulled the cloud away. Twilight then turned to Applejack.

"Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth," Twilight instructed. Applejack then grabbed her lasso and grabbed the giant collection of cotton candy clouds to pull them down. Pinkie then tried to recline and enjoy the rain again when her enjoyment was once again cut off.

"Hey, what happened?" said Pinkie when her stream of chocolate milk was cut off for a second time. By now Applejack had started tying up one giant cotton candy cloud when Twilight whispered something to Fluttershy. Fluttershy just listened before giving a smile.

" _Oh dear,_ " said Fluttershy, trying to sound dramatic, "I hope none of the animals see these delicious filled chocolate cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them." The others just waited patiently as Pinkie face-planted into the cloud and was just enjoying herself.

"You and me both, sister!" said Pinkie when the animals all crowded around the cloud, knocking Pinkie out of the way, "Hey!" The animals just enjoyed the cloud as Pinkie glared since she couldn't find a spot to get some of it herself.

"And when y'all are done with that," Applejack told them, "feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." Twilight was very pleased.

"You see, Spike?" said Twilight as she turned to her number one assistant, "You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Spike just looked rather bored for a second before he hunched over.

"BURP!"

Spike then produced a scroll on the ground. Twilight began to read it as she gasped.

"Come on, girls," said Twilight, "Princess Celestia wants to see us all Canterlot immediately!" Everyone just looked at each other worried.

Inside Canterlot castle, one could see Princess Celestia pacing anxiously back and forth from inside the castle. She came to a stop when she saw the six ponies arrive in the main room, charging through the front door in a hurry.

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could!" said Twilight as the six ponies came to stop on front of the splitting staircase.

"Thank you Twilight," said Princess Celestia, "Thank you, all."

"Is this about the weather?" Twilight asked very quickly, "And the animal's weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there-" Twilight was then cut off when Princess Celestia raised a fore-hoof in the air.

"Where's my son?" she asked calmly. All six ponies looked rather uneasy at each other and Twilight just looked down at her hooves.

"He's...gone...your majesty," said Twilight slowly.

"Gone?" Princess Celestia exclaimed in surprise.

"You see, your highness," said Applejack, "over the past few weeks, things between Mario and Twilight had started to heal, but...well..."

"It was my fault," Pinkie admitted, "I told Mario that we had known the whole time that Twilight was panicking about her date with him to the Gala. And that she had found out about his feelings beforehand."

"He felt like we set him up to be humiliated," Fluttershy added.

"We left him alone to give him time to cool off," Rainbow continued, "we didn't know until we were on our way here that he had run away."

"Princess, please understand that I never meant to hurt Mario," said Twilight sadly, "I just...panicked. I never really thought about the idea of him...having feelings for me and I...I just lost the courage to speak up, even saying sorry just didn't feel like it was enough. Now...he's gone...and I'll never forgive myself if something's happened to him..." Princess Celestia just listened quietly before giving a long sigh.

"It appears my worst fears have been realized," said Princess Celestia, "Follow me." Princess Celestia than guided them down a long hallway filled with various handmade stained glass windows.

"I've called you here for a matter of great importance," Princess Celestia explained as she lead them down the hallway, "It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, had returned." As they continued down the hallway, Fluttershy then saw the light reflection of one of the windows on the ground.

"His name...is Discord," said Princess Celestia as Fluttershy looked up and saw a large stained glass image of the draconequus in front of her.

"Squee!" Fluttershy screamed and ran away from the image.

"Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony," Princess Celestia continued to explain as she showed them another stained glass window of Discord controlling ponies like puppets, "Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for the Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony..." She led them toward another stained glass of her and Luna surrounded by a now stone version of Discord, "...we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone."

"All right, Princess!" said Rainbow impressively, giving her a hoof pump.

"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever," Princess Celestia continued as they ventured further down the hall, "but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken."

"No longer connected?" said Twilight puzzled. It was then they arrived before a rather majestic looking door that was royal purple in color and coated with some gems.

"This is Canterlot Tower," Princess Celestia told the six ponies, "where the Elements are kept since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." Everypony just looked worried when Pinkie suddenly zipped away.

"But why us?" Twilight asked, still not understanding why it had to be the six of them, "Why don't you-"

"Hey, look!" said Pinkie as she showed them a stained glass that showed them defeating Nightmare Moon, "We're famous!"

"You seven showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe," said Princess Celestia.

"But were missing Mario!" said Twilight, "he's the Seventh Element! We need him to bound and control the magic we unleashed!"

"Until we can locate Mario, you will need rely on just the six main elements for now," Princess Celestia answered, "they were enough to defeat Discord then and they should be enough to defeat him now..." She raised her wings and the tone of her voice became more serious, "...Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord!" Everypony flinched a bit at her tone and looked at each other. Twilight was a bit worried herself before she gave the Princess a determined look.

"Princess Celestia, you can count on-"

"Hold on a second!" said Pinkie, cutting Twilight off, as her eyes bulged at the idea of chocolate, "Eternal chaos comes with _chocolate rain_ , you guys! _Chocolate Rain!_ We could totally make Mario forgive us if we gave him lots of that! He _loves_ chocolate after all! _"_ Everypony just looked at her before Twilight just zipped over to the Princess.

"Don't listen to her, Princess," said Twilight, "We're honored to use the Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia then recomposed herself as she stuck her horn into a hole on the door and used her magic to activate it. Three sets of circles then lit up before the entire door glowed and opened before them. Everyone minus the Princess looked away from the bright light as they saw before them a jeweled chest.

"Ooh, you can keep the Elements," said Rarity as Princess Celestia presented the chest to them, "I'll take that case!"

"Have no fear, ponies," said Princess Celestia, "I have total confidence that you'll be able to defeat Discord with these!" She then opened the chest to find it...empty!

"GASP!" everypony exclaimed as their jaws dropped. Everypony except for Pinkie that is.

"Oh well," said Pinkie, "If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a _giant_ swizzle straw." She then bounced away as everypony else was in too much shock to answer. Celestia just dropped the chest after she started to recompose herself.

"The Elements!" Twilight exclaimed in shock, "They're gone!"

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break!" said Princess Celestia as she paced back and forth with worry, "This doesn't make sense."

 _Muwahahahaha!_

Suddenly an devious laughter echoed throughout the halls. Princess Celestia and the others looked around but couldn't find the source of the laughter.

"Make sense?" said a voice, "Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

"Discord..." said Princess Celestia, "Show yourself!" The draconequus chuckled.

"Did you miss me, Celestia?" Discord asked as the stained glass image of him to came to life, "I missed you. It's quite lonely being incased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I _don't turn ponies into stone!_ "

"Enough!" said Princess Celestia sternly, "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while," Discord replied casually as he snapped his fingers, making himself disappear as well as the stained glass versions of all seven elements. Princess Celestia just rubbed a hoof impatiently on the carpet.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" she said angrily.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia," said Discord as he repapered in another stained glass window, looking rather bored, "It's really quite _boring_."

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow makes an impluse charge at the glass, but then...

SMACK!

Rainbow hit the glass face first and Discord disappeared easily to avoid getting hit. Rainbow had to literally peel her face off the glass as she tried to recover as Discord reappeared before them all.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent," said Discord.

"That's right!" said Rainbow definitely, "I'll _always_ by loyal to the Princess!"

"We'll see about that," said Discord as he disappeared again.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window," said Rarity indignantly as Discord reappeared in the window next to her in a reclining position.

"The beautiful Rarity," said Discord, "representing the Element of Generosity, if I'm not mistaken." Rarity looked rather uneasy as Applejack walked up to her looking very annoyed.

"So you know who we are, big deal," said Applejack annoyed.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack," Discord answered, enlarging himself.

"You seem to know our strengths too," said Twilight with a glare.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle," said Discord as he moved about the glass showing them with their elements, "and yours is the most powerful of all the elements, magic...oh wait, that's _actually_ the second most powerful, the numero uno is the one belonging to a pony named Mario Star, the Element of _L_ _ove._ Ugh, so revolting...good thing he's already been... _dealt with_..." Everypony gasped.

"No!" said Twilight in despair.

"What have you done with my son?!" Princess Celestia demanded.

"Umm, now where was I? Oh yes," said Discord with his claws on his hips, ignoring Celestia's question, "While Twilight is the Element of Magic, Fluttershy's is Kindness, and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - Laughter." Discord laughed as Pinkie snickered.

" _Pinkie!_ " Twilight scolded. After hearing that Discord has dealt with Mario, one would think Pinkie wouldn't be finding anything about this funny, but there she was laughing.

"He's standing on your head!" Pinkie pointed out that Discord was doing the moon walk on the head of the glass pony representing Twilight.

"Stop stalling, Discord!" said Princess Celestia sternly, "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony and _my son_?"

"Oh, so boring, Celestia," said Discord in annoyance, "Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but only tell you _my way_. _To retrieve your missing Elements and your precious son, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began._ " As Discord spoke, he shifted from one stained glass window to the next. The ponies struggled to keep track of him and followed his little riddle before he returned to the glass window of him using ponies as puppets and returned to being a mural.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked feebly.

"What do you reckon he meant?" Applejack asked everypony else, "Twists and turns and ending back where we started?"

"Twists and turns...twists and turns...twists and turns!" said Twilight as she paced towards a window and then realized something, "That's it! I'll bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth! Mario might be there as well."

"Good luck, my little ponies," said Princess Celestia, "The fate of Equestria is in your hooves. And please...find my son and makes thing right. He needs you all."

"Thanks, Princess, we will," Twilight answered, "We won't let you down." The six ponies made their exit as they ran out of the halls. Princess Celestia watched them leave when she heard the ominous laughter of Discord echoing down the hall once more.

It didn't take much longer before all six ponies arrived at the entrance to the garden and they all gasped.

"W-we have to go in there?" said Fluttershy, quivering fearfully.

"Nope!" said Rainbow, "Dopey Discord forgot about _these_ babies!" Rainbow then took off to the sky.

"I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the elements in no time," said Rainbow but then a flash of light appeared. Rainbow suddenly came crashing down onto her back and then noticed that her back was...wingless.

"My wings!" she exclaimed in horror. There was then another flash of light. Fluttershy's wings were gone as well.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Fluttershy screamed seeing her back was also wingless. Two more flashes of light removed the horns for both Rarity and Twilight. They gasped as they saw each other.

"Your horn! _My_ horn! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight and Rarity said together as they screamed and fuss about in full panic. It was then the big bad lunatic himself made is LIVE debut before the ponies, laughing at them all, thunder clashing behind him. The six ponies all gathered close together fearfully.

"You-you should see the looks on your faces," he laughed, "Priceless!"

"Give us our wings and horns _back_!" Twilight demanded.

"You'll get them back in good time," said Discord, scratching his chin as he hovered about them, nudging Applejack flank, smirking at Rainbow and Fluttershy, and then tracing a finger over Twilight's chin, (the creep), "I simply took them to ensure there is no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of the game. No flying, and no magic."

"The _first_ rule?" said Rainbow wearily as discord headed over to a hedge to recline.

"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over and I win," said Discord, "Oh, and you'll also be having a spectator to watch your progress. _He's_ been looking forward to watch how you all will do today!" The other ponies looked puzzled until Discord realized that his so-called spectator didn't appear.

"Today, _today_!" Discord sneered under his breath behind him, "that was your cue!"

"Oh whatever!" a familiar voice bellow as Twilight's eyes shrunk. With a poof of a teleportation spell, there before them was another pony, his hooves and tail a dull shade of grey, wearing a dark cloak with a black rose pin on the front and a hoodie to cover his face so only his nose and horn were visible.

"Hoods off during the show!" Discord shouted. The pony growled sternly before using his magic to lift the hood. The six ponies gasped in horror. There before them with his coat, mane, and tail in shades of grey, glaring at them sternly with ice cold grey eyes that had black circles under them...

...was Mario Star.

"Mario..." said Twilight sadly. Mario wasted no time leaping off and stomping the ground around him, causing it to crack.

"Say hello to today's special spectator," said Discord, "he's going to be watching to see how you all do." Mario said nothing but just glared at them all coldly. While none of them admitted to it, his glare gave them all a bad case of the goosebumps.

"Mario, you're...you're working with Discord?" Rainbow said at last. Mario just snarled.

"I work for nopony," said Mario in a now deep but cold tone, "I work alone. Discord said he help me get exactly what I've been wanting. _Revenge_." The other ponies felt their hearts break.

"I thought love was something special," Mario snarled, "but you all proved to me just how foolish I was and to think I could ever be loved or accepted when _all you did was lie to me and treat me like your little doormat_!" Everypony felt rather guilty, especially Twilight.

"Mario, please, don't let Discord do this..." Twilight said softly. `

"I don't care what this lunatic does or has planned," said Mario darkly, "I'm not going to help you either. If you want your precious Elements so badly then give it your best shot. I don't care about any of you and I don't need you either."

"Mario..." Twilight said, her voice cracking.

"You have no _idea_ what is coming to you," said Mario with his back turned against them, "especially you, _Twilight Sparkle!_ " Mario then did a giant leap back towards the top of the ledge, gave them a final glare before teleporting away.

"Ugh, such a drama queen that one," said Discord, "but it certainly makes for a good plot twist! Good luck everypony!" Discord then disappeared, laughing as he did so. The other ponies were all shaken up, especially Twilight.

"Now what are we going to do?" Pinkie said worried, "Mario's gone to the dark side! Soon he'll be wearing a black mask and telling ponies: I. am. your. father!" Pinkie deepened her voice to proof her point and breathing deeply.

"He was only wearing a black cloak," Rainbow pointed out.

"Give it time..." Pinkie warned. The others look unamused, but then they noticed that Twilight was looking very upset as she turned toward them with eyes that were fighting back tears.

"What have I done?" she asked. The others didn't wait long before Applejack walked up to her.

"Don't you worry about a thing," said Applejack, "Let's focus on getting the elements and then we can find a way to deal with Mario." Twilight wiped her eyes and replaced her sadness with determination.

"Then never fear girls," said Twilight, "we have each other!"

"Yeah," said Rainbow in agreement, "Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" They all smile in agreement before lining up side by side at the entrance to the labyrinth. With determined faces, they each take a firm stomp with a fore-hoof.

"All right, girls, let's do this!" said Twilight.

"Together!" they all shouted, but then they were all sent screaming as some hedge walls rose up and separated them all from each other. They also prevented them from leaving as well.

"Stay calm, girls!" Twilight shouted as a "Brady Bunch" style screen appeared with her in the middle, "everypony head to the middle as quickly as you can, and we'll regroup there!"

"Moving out!" said Rainbow from the upper left square.

"See you in the center," said Rarity from the bottom right square.

"Yee-haw," said Applejack from the bottom left square.

"See you guys there!" said Pinkie in the upper right square. They all took down their pre-determined paths as Fluttershy appeared from below, gasping with fright.

"What's that? Who's there?" Fluttershy exclaimed, "Girls!" The yellow Pegasus was given no answer. Mario just watched a short distance away.

"And so it begins," he said with a devious smirk, "heh, heh, heh." He had no idea what Discord was going to do, but he knew it was going to be what they deserved.

Applejack was just trying to move as quickly as she could to try and get the middle of the garden as fast as she could. Just as she passed a particular intersection, she noticed three apple on the ground. When she approaches them, the apples started to roll away from her.

"What in tarnation?" said Applejack as she chased after them. She was soon brought to an open area in the maze surrounded with various apple trees.

"Where am I?" Applejack asks. The three apples began to circle before her as another apple clocked her on the head. The apples from the trees formed three groups, red, light red, and green as they began to laugh and circle around her.

"Who are y'all?" Applejack asked uneasily.

"The keeper of the groove of truth," said the red apples as they formed two eyes and a smile, "You may ask us..."

"...one question..." said the light-red apples.

"...past, future, or present," said the green apples.

"But be warned..." said the red apples.

"...that the truth..." said the light-red apples.

"...may not always be pleasant," said green apples.

"All right then," said Applejack, feeling as uneasy as ever, "I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feeling about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?"

"For the answer you seek..." said the red apples as they head towards a pond.

"...go ahead, take a peek," said the light-red apples. Applejack looked into the pond. It wasn't long before she saw all seven of her friends stand together in the middle of town.

"I'm through with all of you!" Pond Mario shouted.

"I hope I never see you again!" Pond Rainbow added.

"Me too!" said Pond Fluttershy.

"Fine!" Pond Pinkie added.

"Fine!" Pond Rarity repeated.

"It's settled then," said Pond Twilight before they all left their separate ways. Applejack was in shock.

"No! Our friendship? Over?!" Applejack exclaimed as she lowered her hat. Unknowing to her, Discord was above, animating the apple clusters using puppet strings, chuckling to himself. Applejack looked into the pond and saw the entire event play in front of her eyes once again.

"This just can't be the truth," said Applejack in disbelief.

"When all the truth does..." said the light-red apples.

"...is make your heart ache..." said the green apples as Discord reflected his face and eyes in them to stare at Applejack.

"...sometimes a lie is easier to take..." said the green apples and Discord said together, laughing as Applejack was corrupted, and her entire coloring became a shade of grey. She just stood there frozen until a nearby hedge lowered itself to reveal Twilight.

"Applejack! Thank goodness!" said Twilight happily, "I thought I heard voices over here! Who were you talking to?" To Twilight, there was no pool or any apples, just Applejack staring at a green hedge.

"I was talking to...uh..nopony!" said Applejack quickly, shifting her eyes quickly and nervously, "Nopony whatsoever!"

"What?" said Twilight in shock.

"Nothing," said Applejack quickly, "Come on, uh, we best be going!" Applejack quickly left the area.

"Did Applejack just...?" said Twilight but dismissed the idea, "Come on, Twilight, Applejack wouldn't lie." They left the area as Mario stood on top of the hedge. He had seen everything.

"You are so naive, my dear Twilight," said Mario as she walked away, "But you'll learn how painful the truth can be..."

In another part of the maze, Pinkie was just whistling and bouncing about. She then came to an area that was filled with lots of balloons with smiles on them. She could hear all the balloons laughing and having a good time as she made her way into the area.

"Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen!" said Pinkie, enjoying herself, "This is the _first_ balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! WAH!" Pinkie then tripped and splashed into some mud, now the balloons surround her and continue to laugh at her expense.

"Hey, what gives?" Pinkie asked, now covered in mud. It was then Discord arrived.

"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie?" said Discord, "I thought you appreciated a good laugh?"

"It's different," Pinkie protested, "They're laughing _at_ me." Discord then put a balloon over his face so he could keep talking through it.

"It's hardly different," said Discord, "Your friends laugh at you all the time."

"My friends laugh _with_ me, not _at_ me," Pinkie protested.

"Oh really?" said Discord as he hovered near her and started to circle her, laughing at her. Pinkie tried to follow the balloon as the other balloons continued to laugh at her as well. Some turning into the faces of her friends as they laughed at her too.

"No! Stop it!" Pinkie begged, feeling a bit dizzy as she cowered to the ground, but the laughter got louder until the green balloon looked directly at her.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie," said Discord, "And here I thought laughter made you happy." Pinkie was instantly corrupted and her coloring grayed when she gave the balloon a stern glare.

"Happy?" Pinkie said in stone serious tone, "I don't think so." It was then all the balloons popped and Pinkie was left alone. Twilight and Applejack found her right after the balloons had disappeared.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed, "Are we glad to see you!" Twilight rushed over until Pinkie gave her a death glare.

"Oh are you are, huh?" Pinkie snarled, "Why? Need a good laugh?" Pinkie stomped away and went past Applejack, who just watched her pass without a word.

"Pinkie?" said Twilight in shock, "What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her."

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie," said Applejack quickly before turning around to leave the area as well.

"Weird," said Twilight, feeling rather puzzled, "Better pick up the pace before the stress of this place gets the better of all of us." As Twilight walked away, she failed to see the sinister smile of Discord's Balloon behind her. Mario, standing above the hedge to the area, just rolled his eyes.

"Always knew that Pinkie could dish out jokes, but couldn't take being the joke herself," Mario muttered aloud, "Pitiful. Maybe this will teach her twice to take a hint when a pony can't stand her."

Meanwhile, Rarity was just walking about the garden in a snooty manner.

"I was expecting an audience with the Princess," said Rarity to herself, "Not outdoor sports. Augh! Oh my..." Rarity then came to stop as she saw a rather large wall with three diamonds on the center of it. Discord then appeared in the reflection of all three diamonds.

"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity," said Discord, "You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like?" A bright light began to flash before Rarity.

"Yes...I like very much," said Rarity as she allowed herself to be corrupted, but stopped herself and shook her head to snap out of it, "No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must...get to the center...to meet the others." Rarity dragged her hooves to fight the temptation, but in the end, Rarity gave into it, turning grey and becoming corrupted.

"Mine!" said Rarity as she used her fore-hooves to dig and break down the wall. By the time she had finished, the wall was in ruins and she was very dirty.

"Well, Rarity, it took forever, but it was worth it," she told herself, "who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome _hunk_ of a diamond?" There before Rarity was diamond the size of a full grown stallion, "Now to get you home." Rarity grunted as she used all her strength to lift the diamond on her back. The rubble then disappeared as Twilight, Pinkie, and Applejack arrive.

"Rarity! Are we glad to see.." said Twilight before she saw that the grayed out marshmallow pony was doing, "Why are you carrying a humungous boulder?"

"What do you mean, "boulder"?" said Rarity as she put the giant rock down and rubbed a fore-hoof on it, "This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond!" She then got into Twilight's face.

"And it's all mine!" Rarity shouted, "keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine, fair and square!" She then grunted as she lifted the "diamond" and carried it away. Twilight just looked at Rarity worried as the others walked by without another word. Mario just rolled his eyes at what had happened.

"Pathetic," he snorted, "I already knew Rarity would do that. Then again...I'd _love_ to see the look on her face when she finally goes to the spa to clean up. Hope you're ready to sell the boutique, sweetie. It'll cost you that much to fix that hoof-i-cure! Ha!" Mario then teleported away.

As for Fluttershy, she was timidly trying to find her way through the maze as she popped out of one hedge and made her way through another, her teeth chattering fearfully.

"Okay, I can do this," said Fluttershy, trying to pep talk to herself, "I can...EEEEK!" Fluttershy then was frightened as three pink butterflies appeared and dived back into a hedge wall with her back end and tail sticking out. But then turned around and smiled excitedly.

"Oh wait a minute...butterflies?" said Fluttershy excitedly as she took off after them, "Wait! Don't leave me here!" It wasn't long before she lost sight of them. The three butterflies reappeared before her, now showing they have the same facial features as Discord.

"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" said one butterfly.

"Oh no," said Fluttershy, "I'm certain they're doing their best to find me."

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are," said the butterfly.

"Not at all," answered Fluttershy, "I _am_ weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding." Fluttershy seemed to have a good answer to the butterfly's attempts to make her doubt herself, and it was really getting on the butterfly's nerves.

"Yes...Well," the butterfly retorted, showing its patience was thinning out, "surely, it _burns_ you up..."

"Not really," Fluttershy responded, "In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." That was the melting point.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Discord snapped, corrupting Fluttershy by pressing a finger on the top of head like he was activating a corruption button, "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be _cruel_. Arrivederci!" Discord then poofed away indignantly when the other ponies arrived.

"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face," said Twilight as she approached her, "This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony." Rarity just stayed quiet with her "diamond" on her back. Applejack just growled and Pinkie gave them all a raspberry. Fluttershy just glared at Twilight.

"Aw, boo-hoo-hoo!" said Fluttershy in a tone that made a pony wonder if she and Diamond Tiara had switched bodies, "Why don't you wave your magical little horn and make everything alright?"

"Uh..." said Twilight stunned by the snarky comment.

"Oh, that's right," said Fluttershy snootily, "You can't. You don't have one." Fluttershy then snapped her tail into Twilight's face as she walked away.

"What is happening to my friends?" said Twilight as Fluttershy kicked Pinkie in a hedge. Applejack laughed at the pink pony as she fell out of it.

"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie snarled.

"Chocolate milk," said Applejack with a fake innocent tone. Twilight just looks stunned at the whole scene.

"Little help here!" Rarity called, feeling exhausted from carrying her "diamond" as Twilight goes to help.

"Thanks Twilight," said Rarity.

"You're welcome-"

"But don't get any idea about my gem!" Rarity warned before Twilight could finish, "I know where you live." Twilight just flinched away at her tone before they moved on. Mario was just watching from above when Discord parked himself nearby.

"Way to keep your cool," Mario remarked bluntly. Discord mocked his comment.

"Well, are you at least enjoying the revenge?" Discord asked.

"Considering the show was free," Mario answered in the same tone, "It's satisfactory I guess."

"Then my job is done," said Discord, "Oh wait! There's still one more!" Discord then vanished as Mario rolled his eyes and jumped behind the ledge.

Rainbow was just making her way through the area in a stealthy but quick manner, zooming from one hedge intersection to another. It was then she heard some thunder clash and saw a paper thin cloud shooting rainbow lightning bolts from it.

"I've got you now, Element," said Rainbow as she chased after the cloud. She was then brought to a stop when she saw Discord lounging between two trees using some clouds for a hammock.

"Oh, I can see why you like these clouds so much," Discord remarked, "Very plush."

"Get off there and put 'em up!" said Rainbow, standing on her hind legs and punched about with her fore-hooves, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message!" said Discord as he climbed off the hammock.

"I've got a message for you too!" Rainbow retorted, still giving jabs with her fore-hoof.

"Listen closely, this is important," said Discord in a serious tone, "A _weighty choice is yours to make: a right selection of a big mistake. If a wrong choice, you chose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you._ " The paper thunder cloud began to spin, showing Rainbow a vision of Cloudsdale crumbling into ruins and other Pegasus ponies fleeing for their lives. Rainbow gasped in horror as the corruption began to take effect on her as Discord presented Rainbow with a box.

"That box contains your wings," said Discord, "You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering the maze. Your choice." Rainbow just stood stiff. Mario was standing on a hedge behind her, smirking deviously as she watched Rainbow make her choice.

As for the rest of the group, they were just walking about quietly as Twilight was left in the back carrying Rarity's "diamond" alone.

"Must...find...Rainbow Dash," Twilight panted, trying to stay positive, "as a team...we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down."

"Well, looky there," said Applejack as Twilight caught up with her, "Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us."

"Now I know that's a lie," said Twilight as she set the rock down and then gasped as she saw that Rainbow was flying away into the sky, "How can it be?" There was a clash of thunder as the entire garden lowered itself into the ground, leaving nothing but a large shallow valley where the labyrinth once stood. Discord then appeared before then all.

"Well, well, well," said Discord, " _somepony_ broke the "no wings, no magic" rule." He then snapped his finger to return Twilight and Rarity's horns, and Fluttershy's wings before getting into Twilight's face, "Game's over, my little ponies. You _didn't_ find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" Discord than laughed manically as the thunder and lightning clashed behind him as he opened an upside down umbrella. Twilight just looks at him fearfully before she saw Mario standing just a few yards away.

"Mario! Please!" Twilight called out, "Please! Help us!" Mario just glared at her, snarling before he turned and walked away. Twilight felt her heart break as Mario disappeared out of sight.

(To be Continued)

 **Ugh, let me just say that I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter, especially with Mario being so cold and indifferent. But it's what you guys wanted to see I guess.**

 **Peace Pony Fans...**


	30. Return of Harmony Part 2

Return of Harmony Part 2

 _Ponies Log Number 202: Even when it seems all hope is lost and you wanna give up, you learn just how powerful the magic of friendship can be when you fight for it..._

(As I mentioned in the first season, I don't do the "previously on My Little Pony segments)

(Main Theme)

Discord just continued to laugh at Twilight and the rest of her group. Twilight just looks rather devastated until Pinkie took offense of Discord's laughter.

"And what are _you_ laughing at!?" Pinkie snapped angrily.

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons," he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes from all his chuckles. It was then Pinkie got right into his face.

"Well, quit it!" said Pinkie angrily, "You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!" Pinkie just made a pouty face as Discord just smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Fluttershy remarked, "Well ha, ha."

"Quit it!" Pinkie demanded.

"No, ha, ha," Fluttershy replied, laughing again.

" _Quit it!_ " Pinkie screamed with her fore-hooves on her head in frustration.

"No, ha ha-ha ha-ha," said Fluttershy. As they were going at it, Applejack just casually walked from behind Rarity's so called "diamond" to the marshmallow pony.

"Uh...Rarity?" Applejack said casually, "This here diamond of yours. Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack then gasped silently as she was suddenly karate kicked away from the "diamond" by the marshmallow pony.

"HI YAH!" Rarity shouted standing on her hind legs and doing kicks with one hind leg and a karate chop with a fore-leg, "Try it punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Rarity then continued to try karate kicking and punching at Applejack, who simply backed away nervously. Twilight just watched the ruckus unfold.

"Girls, why are you all acting like this?" Twilight demanded but received no answer.

"Quit it!" Pinkie shouted at Fluttershy, "Stop it!"

"We need to stick together!" Twilight told them.

"Ha, ha," Fluttershy responded to Pinkie's rants. It was then Discord reappeared as he sat on a sofa with a box of popcorn laughing at them all.

"It's just too entertaining," he said aloud and then summoned Mario to sit with him on the sofa to enjoy the show. Though by the look on his face, Mario clearly didn't want to be there.

"Stop it, Discord," Twilight scolded, "You're not playing fair." Discord raised an eyebrow as he munched on the popcorn.

"You hear that, Mario?" said Discord, "She's complaining this isn't _fair_!" Mario growled his teeth and teleported to her.

" _FAIR!?_ " Mario barked as he got into her face, " _I'll tell_ _ **you**_ _what's not_ _ **fair**_ _. Spending a lifetime trying to get a little love and attention from the one pony you were closest to and getting NOTHING in return!_ "

"Mario you can't seriously say you want Discord to win!" Twilight retorted as she got another icy glare from him.

"I don't care if he wins or loses," Mario retorted sternly, "All I care about is making you pay for what you did! If you can't find a way to defeat Discord, that is nopony's business but yours! Now if you'll excuse me..." Mario then made a black helmet appear on his head and teleported to Applejack, who had managed to get Rarity to stop karate chopping at her.

"Applejack," said Mario, the helmet emphasizing his breathing and making his voice deeper, "Granny never told you what happened to your father." Applejack's eyes shrunk before she looked indignant.

"Granny Smith told me everything about my pa," said Applejack, "Past and present."

"No Applejack," said Mario slowly, "I. Am, Your father." Applejack eyes shrunk again and her lips quivered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Applejack screamed loudly as she threw her head back in devastation. She was soon whimpering to herself as she rocked back and forth on her back holding her hind legs with her fore-hooves. She also started crying. Discord was laying on the couch laughing himself crazy.

"That's...that's rich! Oh, oh! That was too rich!" he laughed heartily, "Who knew Mister Sunshine still had a sense of humor?" Pinkie glared as Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"See! See? I told _you_ Mario was gonna start doing _that_!" Pinkie told them.

"Ha ha," Fluttershy replied.

"STOP IT!" Pinkie bellowed.

"Anyways, getting back to the subject at hand," said Discord as he got out of his sofa and walked up to Twilight, " _I'm_ not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello." Discord didn't resist getting right into Twilight's face as he spoke to her.

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight demanded. Discord just looks at her.

"Oh, wait, did you..." Discord began to laugh once again, "How funny! You thought the Elements were _in_ the labyrinth?" Twilight was left stunned as Discord transported her back to when he was talking to them through the stained glass in the castle hallway.

" _Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."_ Twilight just listened as Discord just smirked deviously at her from the side before returning them both to the present.

"I never said they were in the labyrinth," said Discord.

"Looks like little Miss Detail forgot to use her brain," Mario remarked with a smirk. Twilight was still too dumbfounded that she had misunderstood the riddle to notice that Mario had just insulted her.

"But...but..."

"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle," Discord interrupted in a mocking tone, "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Discord took a few steps away before snapping his fingers to disappear.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," said Mario darkly, his helmet now removed, "I'd wish you good luck...but I won't." Mario then teleported away. Twilight just stood there stunned as a large collection of cotton candy clouds filled the sky. With a clash of thunder, the clouds poured down their chocolate rain on the ponies.

"Chocolate milk?" Pinkie exclaimed angrily, "I hate chocolate milk!" Twilight just looked annoyed, now wet as she grunts in frustration.

"Think, Twilight, think!" Twilight told herself as she tapped her forehead, ""Find the Elements back where you began". Back where you began." As Twilight continued to think, Applejack had decided to jump on top of Rarity's "diamond" as she was crying to carry it away.

"Don't touch my gem!" Rarity shouted.

"I'm touching your gem, Rarity," said Fluttershy as she tapped her fore-hoof on it, "Ha, ha."

"What'chu laughin' at?" Pinkie snapped.

"Ugh, I just wanna go home...," said Twilight before lowering her head in exasperation, but then something clicked in her mind, "...wait a minute...Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in...Ponyville!" Within a few minutes, the five ponies had made their way toward Ponyville, which had now been altered to fit the king of chaos and disharmony. Several trees and buildings were hovering in the air, chocolate milk was continuing to rain in random places, even town hall was floating by itself upside down.

"Come on, girls," said Twilight excitedly as she lead the four grumbling ponies down the path to Ponyville, "I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Ah!" Twilight was then taken by surprise when Angel and a collection of his bunny-deer friends stampeded right over Twilight, leaving her dizzy with a messy mane and hoof-marks all over her back.

"Good boy, Angel," said Fluttershy with sinister smirk, "Mama's so proud." Then the sun instantly set and the moon rose, turning day into night.

"Wow, I can see _so_ much better now," said Applejack sarcastically when suddenly the road was coated in soap, "Whoa!" Applejack slid forward as she crashed through the three other corrupted ponies, knocking them over before she came to a stop before Twilight.

"I meant to do that," said Applejack.

"Wah! Ahh! Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed as she struggled to stand up before she tumbling onto her stomach with a plop, "Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap!" The sun then rose back into the sky, as Discord skated by.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Discord as he stood before the altered Ponyville, "This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first changes." Twilight just looked as Pinkie slid on the soap behind her.

"This may look like fun," Pinkie remarked, "but it's not."

"Ugh," Twilight groaned before Discord reappeared and scooped Twilight up so she could get a better look at the town.

"Picture it," said Discord, "The chaos capital of the world." It was then day turned back into night again.

"I can't picture anything," said Twilight indignantly, "It's too dark." Discord then let Twilight go so she dropped into the soap on her back.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day," said Discord, "or not." He then made a ballerina style pose before he disappeared.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world," said Twilight before narrowing her eyes in determination, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Don't worry," said Fluttershy as she skated by, "You won't." Fluttershy just laughed at her as Twilight just groaned to herself.

After what ended up being a long walk, night turned back into day again as they arrived just outside the Great Oak Library. It should be noted that the grounds and hills now had a checker pattern design on them.

"Okay, we're here," said Twilight, slightly pleading, "Everyone please, please, please, just go inside, _please?_ "

"I absolutely refuse," said Applejack but headed inside anyway.

"With pleasure," said Fluttershy as she entered next.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie fumed. As each pony made their way inside, the coloring of their coats, manes, and tails became complete shades of grey and now void of any color. Twilight just moaned to herself. Rarity was still grunting as she tried to carry her "diamond" inside.

"Pleeease, we gotta hurry!" said Twilight as she got behind Rarity.

"Forget it, Twilight," Rarity retorted, "I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!"

"Tom?" said Twilight indignantly. It was one thing to be greedy, but to actually name the "diamond" was just taking that greed to a whole new level.

"Well, it's not going to work," Rarity retorted as she rubbed a fore-hoof on her "diamond". As she did so, her coloring went completely grey as well. Twilight was more annoyed at Rarity to really take much notice.

"You're not going in without him, are you?" Twilight realized in a blunt tone.

"Mm-mm," Rarity answered.

"Fine!" Twilight growled angrily and scooped up "Tom" into her back and carried it inside. It was then Mario landed nearby with a plop on his stomach. He had been teleported to the Library against his will.

"Discord!" he sneered, "I said I've seen enough. I don't..." He then caught sight of something in window.

"Oh! This should be fun..." he said with a devious smirk on his face as he looked inside the Library from the window. Inside, Spike had fallen asleep trying to mop the floor of the main room and was snoozing while still holding the mop in his hands. It was then a pair of hooves grabbed the bucket that was still full of water...

SLOOSH!

...and dumped the contents all over Spike.

"Ah! Brrr!" said Spike as he woke up with a start and shook himself off like a dog. Once he recovered, he saw Fluttershy hovering and smirking nearby. Mario was even laughing sinisterly, finding the cruel joke funny himself.

"What did you do that for, Fluttershy?" Spike asked, surprised the yellow Pegasus had done such a prank.

"'Cause you looked so peaceful," Fluttershy answered in a sweet tone that was anything but friendly.

"I...uh...huh?" Spike stuttered as he wrung out his tail, puzzled by Fluttershy's behavior when there was a crash behind him. Twilight had ended up creating a hole on the area where her front door was trying to get "Tom" inside.

"Careful, Twilight!" Rarity retorted, "You'll ruin his beautiful finish."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Twilight," said Spike, cutting off the purple pony's remark as he walked up to her, "What's going on? Why does everyone look so...gray?" Spike was given death glares from all the gray colored ponies as Twilight just glared back at them.

"Don't ask," Twilight answered bluntly, "I need you to help me find something."

"Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough-"

SPLASH!

"Your face!" Fluttershy called out as she dumped water on Twilight, soaking her and then slammed the bucket on her head with a CLANG. Mario was now on his back laughing.

"You so got that right, Fluttershy!" Mario remarked as he continued to laugh at Twilight from outside the Library.

"What's happened to everypony?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike," said Applejack coldly as she walked by from behind.

"Ugh, no time to explain," said Twilight, now dry and the bucket removed, feeling her patience thinning out quickly, "We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before _somepony_ does something she'll _regret_!" Twilight gave the four ponies a death glare, but the others weren't paying attention. AJ was just tuning her out, Pinkie looked bored, and Rarity was just giving Fluttershy the stink eye while holding "Tom" as the pegasus was taunting and sticking her tongue out at Rarity. Outside, Mario just smirked from his window.

"Hopefully, somepony will do something they'll regret," he remarked deviously.

"The Elements of Harmony?" said Spike as he made his way up a tall ladder to find the book Twilight was looking for, "Oh, I know exactly where that book is." He then grabbed the book from the shelf.

"Found it!" said Spike, only for Fluttershy to tear it right of his claws.

"Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" Twilight demanded.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy sing-sang before tossing the book to Applejack.

"Hey! Applejack give me that book!" Twilight retorted as she tried to intercept it, but as soon as the book landed on AJ's back, the gray country pony bucked it away.

"I don't have any book," Applejack said right after. The book headed toward Pinkie, who used her back end to send it flying back to Fluttershy.

"Pinkie! You guys! Stop it right now!" Twilight yelled as the book traveled in the same pattern two more times, Mario was just watching everything with a smirk in his face, enjoying Twilight's misery. Then when the book headed to Fluttershy...

"Ugh," Spike grunted as he tackled Fluttershy, causing the Pegasus to miss catching the book and it landed on the floor. Twilight went over to pick it up with her magic when...

"Mine!" Rarity screamed as she used her magic to intercept it and ran off.

"Hey, do you even know what you just stole?" Twilight retorted angrily.

"No, but if you want it, I want it!" Rarity replied as Twilight gave chase. Twilight dived at Rarity, but missed and hit her head hard as a result. After a strained groan, Twilight's patience had hit its breaking point.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Twilight screamed loudly as she tried to chase after Rarity again. Rarity attempted to trip up Twilight by knocking down an object from the middle table, but Twilight jumped over it. Fluttershy then swooped in lift Rarity in the air so Twilight ran smack into "Tom". It didn't take long before Twilight recovered. Pinkie just kept glaring as Applejack looked indifferent.

"Where is she?" Twilight demanded, "Where's Rarity?"

"Beat me," Applejack replied before Twilight dived at her in rage.

"LIES!" Twilight exploded as she attacked the orange pony and the others soon joined the dust cloud as well. A cat yowl and plenty of fighting noises could be heard before Twilight finally dived out of the fighting cloud with the book in her fore-legs. Fluttershy and Pinkie growled as they try to approach the purple pony. Twilight hugged the book close a filly trying to protect her favorite stuffed animal. Spike held up a scroll in his hand to guard Twilight...or maybe even act as a shield to protect the purple pony.

"Get back! All of you!" Twilight yelled, "This is _my_ book, and I'm going to READ IT!" Spike managed to keep the other ponies at bay while Twilight opened the book. Mario was disappointed.

"Will somepony do something?" Mario shouted from the window, "I was having fun-HEY!" Mario felt somepony teleport him away and he found that he was now inside the library trapped in the air by a magical glow that he couldn't break out of. And he tried too!

"Did you think I couldn't hear you squawking out there!" Twilight barked as she continued to search her book, "Maybe now that you aren't just roaming around, you can finally _be useful_!"

"Get me out of this you pathetic excuse for a unicorn!" Mario demanded angrily, trying harder to break out of the glow, "I wouldn't help you even if you were the last pony on Earth!" Twilight ignored him when she gasped at what she saw inside the book.

"The Elements," Twilight exclaimed as she saw all seven pieces of jewelry with their respective gems in them.

"The Elements!" Twilight repeated again, "There were here all along!"

"Took you long enough, dumb head," Mario remarked, "even I knew that."

"Well, why didn't you...oh never mind..." Twilight remarked, not feeling it worth asking why Mario didn't help.

"Yeah, just tune me out like always do you good for nothing!" Mario snapped angrily, "You sicken me!" Twilight felt a light ache in her heart hearing that when Spike knelt beside her.

"This is great!" said Spike, reminding her of the Elements, "Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!"

"See, you guys?" said Twilight, feeling much better about things, "We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" The others, including Mario, just looked rather bored as Applejack just yawned to herself. Fluttershy was just messing up Pinkie's mane to entertain herself.

"You don't even care, do you?" Twilight remarked, seeing the moment was gone.

"No!" they all answered.

"All you're gonna do is just go out there and make a fool of yourself," Mario remarked in his cold tone. Twilight just sighed.

"I never thought it would happen," said Twilight sadly, "my friends..." She then lifted her head, looking furious.

"...have turned into complete _JERKS!_ " Twilight snapped. Mario laughed.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that," said Mario, knowing the real reason for the other ponies' behavior. Twilight just growled as she used her magic to lift all the Elements.

"Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Headband! And...big crown thingy!" Twilight called out angrily as she slapped on everyone's elements as well as her own.

"It's called a tiara, _princess!_ " Mario sneered.

"Come on, everypony, let's go!" said Twilight as she ventured forward, keeping Mario trapped in her magic so he couldn't leave.

"But Twilight," Spike protested, "aren't you missing somepony?"

"Nope, we've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, the brute, and Darth Hater," said Twilight as each pony was shown as she said their new nicknames. Spike looked a little bored at the last one.

"Did Mario seriously put on a dark helmet and say "I'm your father" to somepony?" he asked wearily.

"DADDY!" Applejack exclaimed, ready to cry, until she noticed everypony looking at her before saying bluntly, "uh...that wasn't me." Applejack just looked away snootily. Mario snickered.

"All too easy," Mario remarked as the others just rolled their eyes at them.

"Oh brother," said Spike, "but what about Rainbow Dash?" He was soon given an answer when Twilight put on the necklace with the loyalty element on Spike's neck.

"Congratulations, Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash!" Twilight answered sternly, "Now let's go!"

"Me?" Spike exclaimed with a gasp, "B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her?" Spike moaned as his body shuttered nervously.

"That won't end well..." Spike added fearfully.

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash," Twilight retorted sternly, "Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!"

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! Finally!" said all the other ponies as made their way out of the Library (Twilight dragged Mario out) as they ran right over Spike, except for Rarity, who was trying to, once again, move "Tom". This time, Twilight was in no mood to negotiate.

"Move!" Twilight snapped before calling out, "Look out, here comes Tom!"

"I thought it was Jonny?" Mario remarked as he hovered helplessly outside, "GAH!" Mario yelped as "Tom" came barreling out of Twilight's upper balcony door and landed with a THUD outside, just missing Pinkie and nearly smacking into Mario as "he" came out.

"Watch where you toss that thing!" Mario yelled as Twilight and Rarity poked their heads outside. Discord is just a few feet away, waiting for them.

"Well, well, well," he remarked, "I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!" Applejack and Pinkie just look at each other fearfully, but Twilight just stood before him bravely.

"Discord!" she said boldly, "I've figured out your lame riddle! You're in for it now!"

"I certainly am," said Discord, not showing any real fear or concern, "You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." Discord them put on some sun shades.

"I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies..." Discord remarked.

"HEY!" Mario barked angrily.

"...and _extra_ ," Discord continued as he created a red and white target on his stomach, "Fire when ready."

"Formation, now!" Twilight commended.

"Eh," all the other ponies replied as Twilight finally let Mario go behind her.

""Rainbow Dash", get over here," Twilight commanded. Spike gulped as he stood where Rainbow would have been.

"All right, let's get this over with," said Twilight.

"Please do," said Mario bluntly, "some of us actually have _lives_ to get back to." Twilight just glared before closing her eyes in order to tap into the power of her Element, making her body rise into the air and her eyes were now glowing white as she opened them. All the other elements minus Mario's began to activate and made them all rise into the air. Discord looks intrigued as a bright light surrounded the six floating ponies, even lowering his shades with worry. But then, the bright light faded and they all fell...right on top of a bored looking Mario.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario groaned.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked when the Elements power faded out.

"Mine's workin'," said Applejack, "There must be somethin' wrong with _yours_."

"I HATE the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie snapped.

"Hmph! Garbage!" said Fluttershy as she tossed her to the ground.

"MINE!" said Rarity as she grabbed it for herself. Mario then took his Element off when a devious smile appeared on face.

"Rarity, want the gem? Want the gem?" said Mario, taunting her like a puppy. He held the element in the air with his magic, making Rarity hunch over and wagged her tail, eagerly wanting the Element for herself, "FETCH!" Mario then tossed his headband away and Rarity took off after it.

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Rarity screamed excitedly as she ran after the tossed headband and out of sight.

"Sorry Twilight," said Spike as he set Rainbow's element on the ground, "I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this-whoa!" Spike had just turned to leave when Fluttershy use her tail to trip him up so he fell on his face.

"Oops, sorry, Rainbow Crash," Fluttershy said mockingly and then chuckled to herself.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo!" said Discord as he applauded them and made some random noises, "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead! Discord rules, Celestia drools." He began to laugh as Twilight growled, flashing her teeth angrily at him before Discord skated away on another soapy road.

"It's _your_ fault it didn't work!" Pinkie shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"Any of you! ALL OF YOU!" Pinkie snapped, "I'm outta here!" Pinkie stomped away.

"I better go, too," said Applejack as she walked off in another direction, "I've got new _better_ friends waiting for me at the farm.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you _losers_ ," Fluttershy added as she flew away.

"FINE! Leave!" Twilight yelled to all of them, "See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who...needs...enemies?" Twilight felt very sad.

"Finally figured that out slowpoke?" Mario taunted as he turned to leave himself. Twilight could feel her temper flare as she watched Mario walk away with a stern but cold look on his face.

" _How could you?!_ " Twilight screamed at the colt, " _How could you let this happen to us!?_ " Mario froze as he made his way over to Twilight as she glared at him. Mario glared back.

"Since you can't figure it out," said Mario darkly as he got right into the purple pony's face, "I'll simply it for you in words that a magic kindergartner can understand." It was then Mario dealt...his final blow.

"I...hate you."

Twilight's stern demeanor crumbled instantly as her eyes widened and she lowered her head in defeat. Mario smirked.

 _Yes my dear Twilight! Now you know what it feels like to have your heart broken just like you broke my own heart! How does it feel? How...how..._

Mario then felt his icy glare soften as Twilight's purple coat, mane, and tail, turned completely gray.

 _Wait...she's...corrupted?! But...but...that wasn't supposed to happen?! No! She was just supposed to suffer! Feel the pain I've been feeling!_

He then noticed a small tear fall from her eyes, creating the shape of a heart that had been broken into two. She turned and walked slowly away. The coldness in his heart was soon replaced by something far more painful...guilt and shame. That feeling was soon made evident on his face.

 _No! I...I broke her spirit! I broke Twilight's spirit! Instead of Discord..._

 _...I was the one to corrupted her..._

 _No..._

 _What..._

 _What have I done?_

"What have I done?" Mario croaked, his voice now normal, as he could feel the tears building up fast in his eyes. It was then he heard some clapping behind him.

"Well done, Mario! Well done!" said Discord cheerfully, "as if her friends all abandoning her wouldn't have broken her, your words simply did the trick!" Mario felt his bottom lip quiver.

"It looks like you got just what you wanted, my boy," Discord added, "Sweet Revenge. How does it feel to know you destroyed, Twilight Sparkle?" Mario's eyes became glossy as the pain inside his heart became unbearable.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Mario gave the loudest and most sorrowful wail his lungs could muster as he began to weep loudly. Discord was taken aback a bit before giving the sobbing pony an eye roll.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Discord retorted indignantly, "What's with the water works? This is what you wanted! For Twilight to pay for hurting you?" Mario just continued to cry loudly as Discord grunted in irritation.

"Will you get over it?" Discord remarked, "It's not like she ever loved or appreciated you anyway! She had this coming!" Mario just kept crying loudly.

"Oh fine, if you're going to act a like a baby, then I'll treat you like one!" Discord remarked as he snapped his fingers and put Mario, now looking like a baby foal with a diaper and baby bonnet, also still wearing his black cloak, just kept wailing inside a distorted shaped baby crib. Discord then shoved a plushie of himself and a bottle of chocolate milk into his fore-hooves.

"There! That outta keep your quiet," he told Mario, who just stopped crying as he looked at the two items before squirting the bottle of milk in his face and throwing the doll at his head before crying even louder.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Discord snapped, losing his patience, "You know what fine! Whatever! Just remember Mario, you brought this on yourself! Go cry me a new road or something! I'm a ruler of chaos! Not a babysitter!" With a snap of his fingers, he returned Mario to normal and walked away, but Mario was still sobbing too loudly for the draconequus to get back to enjoying himself.

" _Oh curse that infernal noise_!" Discord shouted before pulling off his antlers, which he apparently used as his ears, before teleporting away, leaving Mario feeling broken, guilty, and alone.

Meanwhile, poor Twilight was just slowly walking about Ponyville as a cotton candy cloud hovered above raining chocolate milk on her. Some distorted music could he heard as Twilight walked by, some more bunny-deer trotted by, followed by some buffalo dancing in some ballerina leotards, then a pony walked by upside down and started walking downward and out of sight. Just as a few random pies floated into the air like rising platforms, another pony floated by with cross eyes and battling her lips (it wasn't Muffins, sorry pony fans). Discord, having figured to simply put Mario in a soundproof bubble, was now back to laughing and enjoying his new kingdom.

"Oh my stomach!" Discord laughed as he floated beside Twilight, "Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." He then showed Berryshine underneath a giant pepper shaker. He then made the pepper fall on Berryshine's nose, making her sneeze.

"It's priceless," said Discord with a laugh, but then noticed that Twilight wasn't laughing or even looking at him.

"Come now, Twilight Sparkle," Discord continued with a cone in his hand as he took a cotton candy cloud to eat it, "You've got to get into the spirit of things. After all, this is your new home." Twilight just looked behind at all the chaos nearby.

"Not anymore..." she said bluntly before walking away.

"YES!" said Discord, giving himself a fist pump as he laughed triumphantly. As Twilight reached the Library, day turned into night...again, she closed the door and headed straight for her bedroom.

"Pack your things, Spike," said Twilight sternly, "we're leaving." Spike said nothing as he was just groaning as he lay on the floor with his back against her.

"Don't ask where we're going," said Twilight as she laid a suitcase on her bed, "'cause I don't know just yet. Just not here." She used her magic to bring two books to her while removing her Element and dumping it into a waste basket.

"Can't...move," Spike groaned, looking rather sick with a huge collection of scrolls behind him, "The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs..."

BURP!

"...Make it stop!" Spike pleaded. Twilight walked over and opened up one of the scrolls.

"These are all the letters I've written to the Princess since I moved to Ponyville," Twilight pointed out, "But why would she send them back?" Spike just groaned in reply before belching out another scroll. It was then Twilight began to read the letters. As she read them, visions of past memories begin to appear behind her, such as having fun at the spa with Zecora, carrying away all those gems from the diamond dogs, the seven of them sharing a group hug. She also noticed that with each letter she read, they were always signed with both her name...and Mario's.

" _Real friends don't care what your cover is."_

 _"Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing."_

 _"And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through."_

 _"The best thing to do is stay true to yourself."_

 _"Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's meet them."_

As Twilight read these letters, her coloring was restored, then Twilight read something that tugged her heart more than anything.

" _You should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend._ "

It was then Twilight had a major epiphany.

"Spike! Spike, it's all so clear!" said Twilight excitedly as she picked up Spike with her magic and nuzzled his cheek, "Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends." As she spoke, she began to hop around and twirl the little dragon about. Poor Spike thought he was gonna be even sicker until Twilight stopped and sent him flying away.

"But the _opposite_ is true!" Twilight continued, "The friendships I've made since we've been here, even the one I've had since I was a little filly, are what helped save Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" While Spike might have been seen to go flying off, Twilight had actually set him into his basket. Spike just moaned in reply.

"You're right, Spike," said Twilight, "I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria." Spike just moaned again.

"I know I need to speak to Mario, like I should've done weeks ago," said Twilight, "it's my fault Discord was able to get to him first...and...why he hates me now..." Twilight could feel her eyes water, but she was now determined to set things right between them so this never happened again. Twilight finally took a good look at Spike and saw how bad he looked as he moaned again.

"Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest?" Twilight proposed as she was headed towards the stairs, "I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself." Twilight then made her exit as she heard Spike moan and give another loud belch. She then felt rather worried.

"I really hope Mario can forgive me..." Twilight said to herself as she headed into the Library to come up with a spell the restore her friends of their corruption. Once Twilight figured out what to do, she headed outside. She didn't need to look for long before she noticed a magic dome nearby with somepony inside wearing a black cloak. Twilight just hummed to herself as she used her magic to blast the shield apart.

"AAH!" Mario yelped as he stayed low to the ground, trembling a bit when he glanced at the side and saw Twilight standing nearby, giving him a serious look.

"Please don't hurt me!" Mario pleaded with his head turned away.

"We need to talk," said Twilight firmly, but then softened when she saw Mario turn his head to look at her. Despite the gray color in his eyes, his eyes were red and his cheeks stained with un-wiped tears. He just sniffled as he looked at her and said nothing. There was no anger or coldness in his eyes either. He just looked...empty.

"What happened to you?" Twilight asked. Mario just looked at the ground before saying in a soft but broken tone.

"I hate myself," he responded, "I'm a horrible pony..." Twilight just looked at him sympathetically.

 _Guess I don't need to lecture him over how he was acting_ , Twilight thought, " _it's so sad seeing him look so guilty..and empty too...but I know how to fix that_. Twilight walked over and leaned her horn to tap it on his head, when he suddenly scooted away.

"No!" Mario said sadly, "Don't waste your time with me, Twilight! I...don't deserve it...not after what I've done...g-go save the others but leave me!" Mario just sobbed tearlessly in a quiet, but sorrowful tone. Twilight just looked at him sympathetically.

"Mario, I won't leave you behind," said Twilight in a firm but gentle tone as she approached. Mario shook his head as he felt Twilight pull him up with her magic.

"Please, Twilight, I'm not worth it," Mario protested, "I'm not...MMMPH?"

Before Mario could repeat himself...

Twilight kissed him...on the lips!

The kiss itself only lasted about two seconds, but when she did, she tapped her horn against Mario's forehead, restoring his coloring. The black rose clip that was holding his cloak also broke, allowing the cloak to fly off into the wind, never to be heard of again. While Twilight's spell had removed the hate and coldness from his heart, Mario still felt rather guilty...and confused.

"I...I don't get it..." Mario whimpered, "After I said such awful things, left you to Discord's mercy, you still find me...worth saving?" Twilight just smiled.

"Friendship isn't always a pleasant experience," said Twilight, "when things are at their worst, you have to fight so that those friendships aren't destroyed forever, which is something I should have done after what happened to us at the Gala. Mario, I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. The others told me how you felt when I ran away and left you. I've felt so awful about it, especially since I didn't think apologizing wasn't enough. But that doesn't excuse the fact I drove you away, right into Discord's clutches. I know if I had just spoken up, he would have never taken advantage of the fact you were hurting. It was because of me that Discord was able to corrupt you and make you hate us all." Mario just sniffled.

"I don't hate you or anypony," Mario whimpered, "I love my friends and I still love you, Twilight. I never stopped. The instant I said that I...I...you know the word so please don't make me repeat it ever again. The instant I saw you turn grey, it was like the love that was lost inside of me..."

"...was too strong for you to truly hate anypony," said Twilight, "because true, pure, and sincere love is always more powerful than hate. And...it proves that your love for me, and our friends, is sincere." Mario just nodded, but wasn't feeling that much better.

"Look, Mario, I don't know how I feel exactly about your feelings for me," said Twilight, "But I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Mario asked quietly.

"You're my best friend," said Twilight, "And that alone is enough for me to say, with full confidence: I love you, Mario." Mario smiled, finding new tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Twilight!" Mario croaked as he hugged her as he cried.

"It's going to be okay, Mario," said Twilight softly as she held him back, "Just know that I forgive you...for everything." Twilight held Mario until he released the very last of his tears, which didn't take very long. Then Mario pulled away and wiped his eyes. Twilight had to do the same since she had shed a few tears as well.

"I'm glad we're best friends again," said Mario with a smile, "and that you do appreciate me." Twilight giggled.

"Me too," Twilight answered, "So best friend, think you can help me fight for the rest of our friendships?" Mario paused for a moment before giving her a determined smile.

"You bet I will," said Mario, "As long as I'm around, Discord is never going to take away those I love ever again." Twilight smiled excitedly as Mario did a back flip and stood on his hind legs.

"Oh yea, Mario is back and he's ready for action!" Mario shouted, making a pose.

"Yeah!" said Twilight, raising both her fore-hooves into the air, "First stop: Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Easier said than done," said Mario, "Despite my...corruption...I've been surveying the new Ponyville and the adjacent lands. It's no longer a straight line to the Apple Farm and back and even trying long distance teleportation doesn't work."

"Do you know another path there?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we just need to find...over there!" Mario pointed a hoof towards a green pipe that had an apple on it, "That's the way to Sweet Apple acres. Come on!" Mario and Twilight then made their way to the pipe when Twilight noticed something.

"What's with the number 10 on it?" she asked. Mario let out a long breath.

"It means we'll be visiting some short but dangerous random areas that require platforming and parkour to get through," said Mario, "Once we start moving, we won't be able to stop our hooves until we get to the flagpole at the end of each area. Think you're up for it?" Twilight just smiled.

"I'm in if you are," she replied. Mario nodded before they headed down the pipe.

(Cue "Remix 10" music)

The first area was a grassy area with a few ledges up ahead and some bits that were floating in the sky. Mario and Twilight easily made their way up the top of the ledges, collecting some of the bits before making a leap into a lone standing flagpole.

"That was easy," said Twilight.

"Oh, I bet they get more complicated further down," said Mario.

"I'm ready for anything," said Twilight with a smirk. Mario just smiled as they headed down another pipe. The next area was an underground area with a slide and a spot that required the two ponies to wall jump. Mario was concerned for Twilight but was then taken away when Twilight managed to pull off the wall jumps without any difficulty as they headed into the next area, which featured a desert area with several rising and falling floating platforms and even a spring to get over a very tall living cactus type monster. Twilight had no problems there either. Area four put them on some cotton candy clouds with huge gaps that needed to be crossed by bouncing on flying pies. Mario was going to show Twilight how it was done by trick jumping off the pies like stepping stones, but Twilight seemed to match his movements without a problem. This continued for the next couple of areas as well until Mario just couldn't keep quiet.

"Okay, seriously," said Mario as they ventured through another short area, "how it is that you're so good at platforming and parkour all of a sudden?" Twilight just smiled.

"Maybe being with you makes me feel like I can do anything," said Twilight as they walked across a platform with arrows on it, they made them both twirl with their fore-hooves extended towards another flagpole when Mario gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay, I may have practiced in secret without telling anypony," said Twilight as they headed into the next area, "I just never had to courage to try my skills until now."

"Well, you're doing very well," said Mario.

"Thanks," said Twilight, "by the way, what are all the bits we've been collecting for anyway?"

"Well if we collect 100 bits," said Mario when a bubble appeared with a yellow star inside, "That will appear." Twilight gasped excitedly. She knew what stars meant in places like this.

"Oooh! Can I get it? Please, please, _please_?" Twilight begged eagerly. Mario chuckled.

"Go on," said Mario, "As long as one of us grabs it, we'll both get the power up." Twilight smiled as she jumped and popped the bubble.

(cue "remix" invincibility theme)

"Woo-hoo!" said Twilight excited as she and Mario became invincible, making them run faster and attract any bits around them, which allowed Twilight to extend the invincibility into the remaining areas. It wore off automatically once they reached the flagpole to the tenth area, which consisted of some floating ships with moles tossing both bits, corn stalks, and carrots at them. Once they entered the final pipe, they exited it to find themselves just outside Sweet Apple Acres.

"We made it," said Twilight, still feeling very energized from the star power.

"Now to save Applejack," said Mario. They found that Sweet Apple Acres had suffered the chaotic effects of Discord as well. Some pigs were flying across the sky, Big Mac, now corrupted himself, was burrowing in the dirt panting like a dog. Mario and Twilight knew what they had to do, but Mario was worried.

"I'm hoping we won't have to _actually_ fight her," said Mario, "being a colt, I don't feel right engaging Applejack in a hoof-to-hoof tussle."

"True," said Twilight, "but you do have a point, Applejack might not surrender quietly."

"Hey, what if..." Mario then whispered something to Twilight, who listened for a moment before smiling and nodded as he explained everything. Once they had come up with a plan, and Twilight taught Mario her restoration spell, they made a short teleportation in front of Applejack as she was bragging to Granny Smith. The elderly pony was just tap dancing as the country pony was eating an apple.

"And so I tried to defeat Discord," Applejack bragged, "but none of my so-called _friends_ would lift a hoof to help me." It was then Mario and Twilight appeared just a few yards away.

"Applejack," said Twilight, "We're here to fight for our friendship!" It was then Mario and Twilight were both taken by surprise when Big Mac burrowed out of the ground before them, licking both their faces before diving back underground, leaving them stunned.

"Well that was...weird," said Mario.

"Oh, _now_ you want to fight," said Applejack as she stood on her hind legs, "Where you when I was battlin' Discord?" Applejack made a few punches at nothing when Mario used his magic to toss Twilight into the air. This allowed Twilight landed in Applejack's head, which allowed Mario to summoned them into...a turn battle.

"Let's-a go!" said Mario.

"Let's do this!" said Twilight.

(Cue favorite RPG battle theme)

Unlike the other battles, Twilight started above AJ while Mario was on his own side. Twilight landed on AJ's back.

"Take that!" said Twilight, dealing pre-battle damage before heading over to join Mario on his side of the battlefield. AJ grunts angrily.

"Okay, y'all wanna fight, then let's fight!" said Applejack, but couldn't move since Mario was faster. AJ glared at him.

"I know for sure you have no problem fightin' me," Applejack sneered at him. Mario snorted.

"I would never strike a girl," said Mario, "But there are other ways to tire you out." Mario then narrowed his eyes. "Twilight, time to use that Pony move I told you about, Splash Ponies!"

"Splash wuh-uh-uh...UGH!" Applejack said puzzled. Then she watched as Mario made a leap into the air from Twilight's back, then spun into the air. Twilight crouched as Mario spuns over to her, as she grabbed his hind legs, flipped herself and Mario over, and then...

WHAM!

They slammed hard onto Applejack's back, dealing far more damage than a basic double stomp.

"Alright, we did it!" said Twilight as Mario gave her a fist hoof. Applejack growled.

"Oh, yeah, well take this," Applejack then bucked some apples into the air.

"Watch the color of the apples, Twilight," Mario said quietly, "the red should come at me, while the green come at you. Jump to avoid them." Twilight then nodded as Applejack bucked at least six apples at them, but they avoided them easily.

"Now it's my turn!" said Twilight, "Can I try that other Pony move?"

"Sure," said Mario, "We need AJ down sooner rather than later."

"You'll be here all day trying to defeat me," said Applejack smugly. Twilight glared before she smirked.

"Alright Mario, time for...Bounce Ponies!" she announced.

"Ready when you are, Twi!" said Mario as he stood in front of Twilight as she jumped on top of him. Mario then bucked her high into the air. Mario then jumped high to grab her by the hind legs, flipped them both upside down, before...

WHAM! He helped Twilight slam onto Applejack's back hard using Twilight's fore-hooves. Applejack groaned.

"Can't...defeat me!" Applejack grunted when they unleashed another Splash Ponies on her, dealing more damage. Applejack tried to attack again, but her efforts were avoided once more as Twilight dealt another Bounce Ponies attack. Now AJ was tiring out from all the successful Pony attacks.

"This should end this!" said Mario as he did a standard double stomp. Applejack just glared.

"See, I'm still standing..." she said before POOF! Applejack was out of the battle.

(Battle victory!)

As Applejack was now dazed, Twilight took it upon herself to tackle the orange pony to the ground.

"Snap out of it," Twilight shouted, "This isn't you!"

"You're not a liar!" Mario added as they tapped their horns against her forehead. Applejack's eyes widened as she began to see visions of the past. One showed when she gave her friends some apple juice, another was just all seven of them spending time together, and another when they were all happy that they finished the winter wrap up, even racing through the autumn trees with Rainbow Dash and Mario. As these memories flooded her mind, her coloring was restored.

"Wh-what happened? Twilight! Mario!" said Applejack with a sigh as she shook her head to clear the wooziness, "I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" Applejack removed her head and held it sadly.

"I already have," said Twilight.

"Can you forgive me for allowing that to happen to you?" said Mario sadly. Applejack just smiled as she put her hat back on.

"Of course, sugarcube," Applejack said gently, "I reckon that Discord probably did somethin' similar to you." Mario nodded but felt better when Applejack gave him a hug.

"Come on!" said Twilight, "Fluttershy's cottage isn't too far from here...or at least it didn't use to be..."

"Whaddya mean?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Discord's chaos has made even the quickest routes to different locations more unpredictable and random," said Mario, "But I have taken the time to learn a few of the quirks so we can get to our destinations quickly."

"Well that's good news," Applejack replied, "So where to next?" Mario pondered before he noticed some floating platforms and a green pipe nearby.

"That pipe should get us on our way," said Mario. The three ponies wasted no time hopping up the platforms and into the pipe. When they came out, they found the exit was high above the ground. Mario and Twilight simply teleported to the ground while Applejack was dangling from the edge.

"Now what?" she called out.

"Let go, AJ," Mario called out as he stood on his hind hooves, "I'll catch you!" Applejack dropped a little too fast and they both went rolling back a bit before she was sitting on top of him.

"Oops, heh, sorry, big brother," said Applejack.

"Not your fault, the sun was in my eyes," Mario replied.

"I was _not!_ " said...the sun? Apparently the sun now had a face and wasn't too happy with Mario's remark.

"RUN!" Twilight called out they ducked to avoid getting hit by the raging sun. They continued to run for their lives as the sun continued to swoop down at them.

"What are we gonna do y'all?" Applejack asked in a panic. Mario looked around and saw a brick cube in the sky.

"I wonder..." he thought aloud before jumping high into the air, smashing it, and out popped...a brown leaf?!

"Everypony, touch the leaf," said Mario as he used his magic to launch everypony up to it. Twilight and Applejack looked puzzled but did as they were told so they all touched the brown leaf at once. With a POOF, their pony tails were now raccoon tails and even their ears were raccoon colored as well. Plus they could now fly as Mario lead the way.

"I...I can't believe this is happening right now," said Applejack.

"Neither can I," said Twilight, "but at least we can fly now, which will make finding our friends much easier."

"Heads up," said Mario as the talking sun approached.

"Hey, you flying raccoons!" the sun said, "Have you seen a couple of pesky ponies anywhere?" Twilight and Applejack looked nervous as Mario remained calm.

"Try over by that cotton candy cloud," Mario told him.

"Thanks," the sun answered and disappeared as Mario chuckled.

"That sun's not too bright," Mario told his friends as they flew away, "now if my memory is right, we should be at Fluttershy's cottage shortly."

"That's good news," said Twilight, "but I am enjoying the flying."

"Same here, y'all," said Applejack.

"Just be careful," Mario warned, "if any corrupted ponies or creatures touch you, you'll lose your power."

"You mean like this?" said a sinister voice as a gray hoof tapped Mario on the head, instantly returning his ears and tail back to normal. Fluttershy just smirked as Mario realized he couldn't fly anymore.

"Just like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...UGH!" Mario cried out as he was sent to the ground, leaving him dazed.

"Mario!" Applejack and Twilight called out when two corrupted birds taped their sides, returning them to normal as well.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the two ponies screamed as they landed hard on the ground below with a THUD.

"Oops, did I do _that_?" Fluttershy remarked in mock innocence and just laughed at them.

"Did you think I'd surrender quietly?" she sneered at Twilight and Applejack, "I'm not going down without a fight. Oh wait...I forgot. Whittle Mario too goody-goody to fight wike a grown stallion! That big baby!"

"You think so, Flutters?" Mario retorted.

"Huh? ACK!" Fluttershy yelped as Mario appeared above and landed on her back, summoning him, Applejack, and Twilight into another turn battle.

"Let's a-go!"

"Let's do this!"

"Yee-haw!"

(Cue RPG battle Music)

"Take a-this!" said Mario as he stomped Fluttershy on the back and stood between Applejack and Twilight.

Fluttershy huffed as she hovered on her side of the battlefield.

"This is sad," Fluttershy remarked, "It takes three of you to defeat me?"

"Not really," said Mario, "We just wanna take you down quickly."

"Mario, you may be my _little_ brother but your strength is rather pathetic," Fluttershy said sternly. Mario growled.

"Oh, I'll show you weak strength," said Mario, "any of you _ladies_ ready for a little racquet ball?" Applejack and Twilight smiled, seeing where he was going with that.

"I'll play!"

"Same here!"

"Awesome, time for a Trio Attack!" said Mario.

"Trio? Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?! YIKES!" Fluttershy remarked as Mario made a giant cardboard hammer appear. All three ponies grabbed the handle, and slammed the hammer onto Fluttershy. Instead of taking damage, Fluttershy was turned into an artist drawing that was pasted onto a brick wall. The other three ponies each had their own paddle on a fore-hoof as Mario served the ball. They took turns knocking the ball into Fluttershy's pic to deal damage. As they did the ball got bigger until the ball went high into the air. Mario and Applejack went for a Smash, then as the ball headed towards Twilight, she reeled her paddle back, charged up, and then...

SMASH!

The ball hit the picture one last time, causing it to pop and destroying the brick wall. Fluttershy then landed on the ground and then went back to hovering in the air.

"Oh, you're gonna _pay_ for that!" Fluttershy sneered as she whistled for some birds to appear. The three ponies then faced three random waves of birds as that tried to charge at them. The three ponies jumped to avoid the attack. However as Mario tried to avoid them, he accidentally did a light stomp on the birds that attacked him. That didn't hurt the birds and only left them a little dizzy, but it was enough to make Fluttershy snarl as she rose into the air.

"That can't be...OOPH! OUCH! GAH!" Mario was then caught off guard as Fluttershy air dived at him three times. He jumped to avoid her first strike, but she came at him too fast and got faster with her second and third strikes, dealing heavy damage to him. Mario was left looking rather roughed up when she finally settled down.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked worried as Twilight gave him the same worried look.

"Battered, but not beaten..." said Mario, clearly drained, "You two know the Pony attacks so use them." Applejack and Twilight nodded as they worked together to pull both a Splash Ponies and Bounce Ponies attack. Fluttershy just glared after both attacks were made.

"Not a scratch," she remarked smugly.

"Then I guess you won't mind this!" said Mario, using a new multi stomp attack that allowed him to jump on Fluttershy's back not once, not twice, but _six_ times! Fluttershy chuckled sinisterly.

"GACK!" Fluttershy groaned before she POOFED and was finished.

(Battle Victory!)

However, even after Fluttershy was defeated, she attempted to make a run for it into her house when the three ponies approached her. That was a big mistake as Applejack lassoed all four of her legs together and tied her up so Fluttershy was now on her back. Twilight and Mario then quickly used their horns to restore Fluttershy. The now yellow Pegasus gasped once she realized where she was.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "Twilight, Applejack, Mario, I just had the worst dream!"

"Don't worry Flutters," said Mario, still a bit tired from the battle, "It's all over now." Fluttershy look at him and started crying when she saw how beat up he looked.

"Not again!" Fluttershy exclaimed before Mario put a hoof to her mouth.

"Flutters," said Mario, "It's okay. I wasn't being nice either. Just help us save the others and we can call it even." Fluttershy just nodded as Applejack untied her and they exited her house.

"So, how do we get to Rarity's house?" Twilight asked, "More wild suns, random platforming?"

"Actually, the road to Rarity's is very easy," said Mario, "Especially with that!" Mario pointed toward the ground where there was a star shaped marking on it. The group made their way to the star marking.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked as the four ponies all stood on top of it.

"Warp zone," said Mario, "stand still please." The others look puzzled until there was a streak of light circled around them and sent them up to a star shaped cloud in just seconds flat. Despite not activating the cloud walking spell, the non pegasi ponies were able to walk on it.

"Hoo-wee, that sure was something," said Applejack she looked around.

"Where to next?" Twilight asked as Mario looked at several pipes along the island.

"That one!" Mario shouted as they all dived in, the pipe dropped them right inside the Carousel Boutique. They wasted no time cornering Rarity, who was holding her "Tom" for dear life.

"What do you think you're doing!" Rarity called out from inside, "Get away from my gem! Get away-"

With a flash of light, Rarity was quickly restored. It wasn't even two seconds later her front door burst open. Rarity grunted as she pushed "Tom" out of the shop and just let him roll away out of sight.

"Let us never speak of this again," Rarity said indignantly as the others just smiled.

"I make no such promise," Mario muttered as Applejack snickered next to him before they went after Pinkie. Ironically, she was easiest to find since she was just sulking out in the open not too far away. It wasn't too much of a hustle restoring her either. The issue was that all her inner laughter had sent her into a fit of giggles, which Applejack had to pull her inside of a wagon as they made their way to their next destination.

"And I-I turned gray!" Pinkie laughed and giggled heartily, "Can you believe it?"

"Yes Pinkie, we do," said Mario, "Uh-oh..." Mario then came to a stop as he looked ahead to the area that lead to Rainbow Dash's home. It was filled with check patterned platforms, ledges, palm trees, yellow and red spring pads, bridges with goldfish jumping up and trying to bite anypony who dared to walk across, and...were those loop-de-loops and corkscrews?!

"Now how are we going to get through that?" Rarity asked.

"With these," said Mario as he made some golden rings appear with his magic, "Put these on." The others just looked at them before doing so, feeling a warmth of energy as they put them on one of their fore-legs like a bracelet.

"My, my, Mario, you certainly know how to spoil a girl," Rarity remarked as she admired her new bracelet. Mario chuckled.

"These rings are more than just fashion statements, Rares," Mario replied, "These rings will let you run and jump like I do. The effects last about ten minutes before they become normal gold bracelets. Anyways, to Rainbow Dash everypony!"

"Now hold on there!" said Applejack, "since when are _you_ in charge?"

"I did!" Twilight answered and then gave Mario a smile, "Lead the way best friend." Mario smiled as they played a little follow the leader.

(Cue...favorite "green hill zone" tune)

It didn't take long before any of the ponies adjusted to moving at high speed as they followed Mario along the area single file. Mario did his best to try and lead them along the higher paths since they had less dangers as he launched from a few springs onto the upper ledges and the others followed. They quickly made their way across some floating platforms that began to fall once everypony had crossed them. Everypony didn't seem to have much problem jumping and avoiding any of the snapping fish. Then they came to their first loop-de-loop.

"How are we gonna get through that?!" Twilight exclaimed with worry.

"Don't think, just run," Mario called out as they went through.

"Yaa-hoo!" Mario shouted as he ran over the top of the loop as the other followed.

"Woo-hoo!" said Twilight excitedly.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack in the same tone.

"Fabulous!" Rarity added.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"WHEEE!" Pinkie exclaimed happily as she ran across the top. They made a few more jumps before finding a zip line, using their fore-hooves, the six ponies rode it, then ran down a steep hill, through two more loop-de-loops, even a huge corkscrew before they ran across a flat landscape and past a metal sign, which rotated quickly before showing Rainbow's cutie mark and then it disappeared.

(Act clear fanfare)

Mario then brought everypony to a stop and let Fluttershy fly up to see if Rainbow was home. Fluttershy peeked inside a few windows to find the house...was empty.

"Uh? She's not here," said Fluttershy, shrugging her shoulders.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements," said Twilight worried as the others looked just as concerned.

"And I can't power up the seventh Elements with only five of the six Elements restored," Mario added.

"She could be anywhere by now!" Applejack remarked, "We're never gonna find her!"

"Yeah, we will," said Pinkie as she had stepped away from the group and pointed upward, "'cause she's right there!" Pinkie showed them a lone white cloud where the currently corrupted Pegasus was just reclining comfortably.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out.

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow replied as she waved at them, but didn't bother turning around.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight called out, "You have any idea how much battling, running, platforming, flying, and parkour I had to do today?"

"Hey, you said you enjoyed that," Mario remarked as Twilight just sighed.

"That's nice," said Rainbow dismissively.

"Discord's still on the loose!" Twilight pointed out, "We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!"

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty!" Rainbow retorted as she finally turned over to face to them as she spoke, "Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster!"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Mario remarked, "If you would come and help us..."

"I'm staying right here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome!" Rainbow interrupted and went back to reclining.

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked a puzzled look on her face.

"The same way he got you thinking that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond," Applejack answered. Rarity gasped before looking very irritated.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again," Rarity remarked.

"And we made no such promise," Mario replied as he and Applejack chuckled and shared a hoof bump. Twilight then got an idea.

"Time for plan B," she told everypony. Within a few minutes, they had returned to Rainbow's cloud as the Pegasus was just snoozing away. This time the six ponies were riding a balloon. Applejack was sitting right on top of it, Mario, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie were inside the basket as Fluttershy hovered along side of it.

"Okay, Fluttershy," Twilight whispered to her, "you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down. Applejack will lower me down with this rope while Mario uses one of his magic wing power ups so we can cast the memory spell on her, or restoration spell as Mario's been describing it." Fluttershy looked up and saw Applejack showed her the rope and then saw Mario holding the magic wings in a fore-hoof. Fluttershy then gave a salute before doing an air dive for Rainbow as she continued to snore. Just when Fluttershy was in range to attack...she retracted and woke Rainbow up gently.

"Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a bit?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

"Ugh..." said Twilight, face-hoofing herself as the others groaned.

"Should've seen that one coming," Mario remarked as he dropped his magic wings.

"Nice try!" said Rainbow as she got into Fluttershy's face, "Ponyville's _your_ problem, not mine!" Rainbow held onto her little cloud and zoomed away. Fluttershy just watched Rainbow take off when a rope was lowered in front of her.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her!" said Twilight as Fluttershy grabbed the rope with her mouth and pulled the balloon as fast as she could.

"Hyah!" Twilight called out as she whipped the rope to make Fluttershy go faster. Unfortunately the effects of the gold bracelets had already worn off so the yellow Pegasus was forced to rely on her own speed to chase Rainbow. Rainbow looked back and realized she was being pursued. Doing a wide U turn in the sky, she begins to fly around the balloon to make trying to catch her even harder.

"Applejack," Twilight called out as she tossed the orange pony another set of rope. Applejack wasted no time grabbing it with her mouth and then created a lasso. With perfect timing, Applejack was able to capture Rainbow with her rope.

"Nice lassoing there, cowgirl!" Mario called out, but Rainbow wasn't going to give up easily as she increased her speed, causing Applejack to lose her grip on the rope. The rest of it was tucked just behind Pinkie and Rarity's hind legs. Mario gasped.

"Pinkie, Rarity, hold the-" Mario was too late. To their misfortune, the rope wrapped itself around their hind legs as Rainbow pulled away, pulling the two ponies right out of the balloon. Mario tried to grab one of them before they could fall out, but his timing was off as his fore-hoof dangled over the edge of the basket.

"No!" Mario called out.

"WHOA!" Rarity and Pinkie exclaimed as they held each other while dangling from the rope.

"PINKIE!" Rarity shouted, "You were supposed to secure the ROPE!"

"Oops," said Pinkie with a sheepish smile. To their luck, the two ponies not only made Rainbow slow down, but also lose her grip on the cloud. Rainbow was now struggling to maintain top speed, but was still moving fast enough to keep ahead of Fluttershy.

"Oh Fluttershy, would you be a dear," said Rarity, trying to sound casual and then snapped, "and FLY FASTER please!"

"I can't!" Fluttershy whimpered as she began to cry. The girl was literally giving her wings all she had by now.

"If you can't catch her," Twilight pointed out, "Discord wins!" Fluttershy blinked. The idea of Discord winning really got her steamed.

"That big...dumb...MEANIE!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she held the rope with her fore-hoof, "MARIO! STAR COOKIE! STAT!" Mario grunted as he threw the requested item toward her. Fluttershy grabbed it perfectly in her mouth and ate it.

(Cue Invincibility fanfare)

Now invincible, Fluttershy poured down on the speed as she quickly caught up to Rainbow within seconds.

"Okay, Applejack," said Twilight once they were in range, "last rope!" Twilight then tossed it toward the orange pony. AJ grabbed the rope with her mouth, created another lasso and easily captured Rainbow. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Mario smiled as they brought the balloon down, Rainbow tried with all her might to pull away, but she was soon anchored to the ground. Because of her struggling, it took Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy to hold her in place.

"Lemme go!" Rainbow demanded as Twilight and Mario make their way towards her, "I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!"

"You don't mean that, Dashie," said Mario gently as Rainbow just snorted heavily at them. Mario and Twilight tapped Rainbow's forehead, quickly restoring her color. Afterward, Rainbow was still feeling rather drained by the fact her mane looked a little limp and she felt a bit woozy.

"Wh-what happened?" said Rainbow as she rubbed her head and shook it to recover, then she gasped, "How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?" Rainbow frantically asked her questions to Rarity, then Pinkie, and then Applejack, who she tackled onto her back and knocked off her stenson hat. The others just cheered before the five girls just sandwiched Rainbow into a group hug. Then the moment grew awkward when three buffalo danced by wearing ballerina outfits.

"Maybe, it's a little early for a group hug," said Twilight before noticing something and saw Mario just sitting outside the group.

"Mario, why aren't you in the group hug?" Twilight asked.

"Just...still feeling guilty over...WAH!" Mario was then pulled right into the middle of a crushing group.

"We forgive you! And we love you too!" all six girls said at once, each of them giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Thanks..." Mario strained, "except I can't really breathe..."

"Well, Mario, sometimes love hurts," Fluttershy remarked as the others giggled.

"Oh yeah, things are back to normal," Mario remarked with an eye roll. They didn't take too much time before pulling away.

"Now we take the fight to Discord," said Twilight.

"You bet," said Mario as he used his magic to summon a little chest with everypony's necklaces.

"How'd you get all the Elements?" Twilight asked curiously. She thought hers was still in her waste basket.

"When I was checking my notes to get to Sweet Apple acres, I also summoned your Element to hold onto," Mario explained, "Plus Rarity had pretty much grabbed everypony else's Element and hid them in this chest. I figured it would save us time if I grabbed it before we left her boutique." Rarity couldn't resist a sheepish smile as Mario handed out all the elements to everypony. Then he clipped on his own headband. All six colored wedges that made his heart gem light up once he equipped it.

"Wow, I can already feel the Elements power in mine," said Mario before he jumped into the air and...

(Cue Super State fanfare)

...with a silent cry, made his body glow yellow and his mane rose upwards like a flame once more. He was now "Super" Mario once more.

"Alright!" Mario called out as he now hovered just a few inches from the ground and summons a large freight car before them and coupled himself up to it, "Time for the Grand Finale!"

"Yeah!" everypony else shouted as they climbed into the freight car and Mario pulled their little train. While they were a bit frazzled at the rate Mario accelerated forward, they were more focused on their upcoming showdown with Discord as Mario made the trip to the heart of the draconequus kingdom in just a few seconds.

(Fanfare ends...for now)

Back in Ponyville, where a large house of cards was set up and a couple of bunny-deer trotted by was a small checkered mountain with a black throne on top of it. There was Discord himself, just laughing happily as some more pies rose into the air around him. He then summoned his own personal cotton candy cloud and filled a glass with chocolate milk, from the top to the bottom in fact.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing," said Discord as he looked at his glass of milk before going to take a drink.

"Not as wonderful as friendship!" said Twilight as she and the other six ponies appear before him.

"Oh, this again?" said Discord with a bored look on his face, drank the glass, not the chocolate milk itself, before tossing the rest away and it exploded behind him.

"That's right," said Applejack, "You couldn't break apart our friendship for long!" It was then something seemed to be pulling Applejack's element towards Discord.

"Oh Applejack, don't lie to me," said Discord, showing his glowing claw was the source of why her Element was being pulled towards him, "I'm the one who made you a liar. Will you ever learn?" Applejack gasped as she was pulled towards him. The others, minus Mario and Twilight, felt their elements being pulled toward Discord as well. They fought to resist, but were soon pulled closer to him. Twilight and Mario charged up their own magic to quickly teleport in the middle of them. With Mario's help to keep her floating in the air, Twilight created a magical barrier around herself and the others. Discord was taken aback for a second when he saw that the barrier canceled out his magnetic pull on the other elements. Once the seven ponies were a safe distance away, Twilight removed the barrier so they all landed, or in Mario's case floated, safely on the ground. Interestingly enough, the barrier restored some of the checkered pattern ground into normal grass.

"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord," said Twilight as the others stood confidently beside her, "we've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but no doubt its worth fighting for!"

"And that love is far more powerful than hate," Mario added sternly, "You thought you could turn me against those I love, but never again, Discord. I'll see to it that you _never_ hurt my friends or my family ever again!"

"Ugh, gag," said Discord unamused as he leaned his head towards them, "Fine go ahead, try and use your little Elements. _Friend_ me. Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here." A few flying pigs flew past his throne as he sat quietly to see what would happen.

"All right, everypony," said Twilight, "let's show him what friendship can do!"

"You bet!" Mario called out with determination.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Pinkie called as she ducked under a cotton candy cloud to slurp up some more chocolate milk. Twilight and Mario glared as the others just gave her weird looks. These expressions swapped when she returned to the group. Pinkie then realized something else.

"Hey, can we get that super cool background music when Mario went super again?" Pinkie asked.

(Cue Super State Fanfare)

"That's it!" said Pinkie, "now we're ready! GRRRR!"

One by one, each of the other ponies began to activate their own elements with Twilight's glowing the brightest of the six main elements. Mario just closed his eyes as he began to absorb the elements power, ready to convert it when he had collected the right amount of magic. Discord just looks rather bored, but then Rarity's element started shooting out a burst of magic in the shape of her element, soon all the others minus Twilight's begin to do the same, shooting elemental shapes of magic past Discord.

"Huh, what's this?" said Discord, now starting to feel worried. Those blasts of magic weren't just for show, they were showing that Mario was storing up the magical power into his element as the eyes of the six ponies turned white as they floated into the air.

"No..." Discord said in shock. Mario then felt the magic reach its full charge.

"FRIENDSHIP BLAST!" Mario shouted loudly as a huge ball of bright light that surrounded all seven of them as a huge rainbow leaped high into the sky. When the rainbow reaches its peak, it began to descend downward, right at Discord.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Discord shouted as the rainbow magic collided with him, slowly turning him back into stone. When the process was finished, the rainbow then split into two rainbows and surrounded Ponyville into a dome filled with the power of all seven Elements. With the power given to him by the Elements of Harmony, Mario was ready to show why the seventh element was so powerful.

"HARMONY...CONTROL!" Mario screamed, his voice echoing though out Ponyville and the surrounding area as the magical dome expanded, cleansing the land and the ponies of Discord's influence, returning the land back to normal.

(end super state fanfare)

Everypony soon landed gracefully back on the ground. Mario knelt down to let himself power down. They all exchange warm smiles for a job well done as the now stone Discord just fell to the ground helplessly.

Later on, the seven ponies were now at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia had summoned them to her throne room as a few trumpets give them a warm welcome. Several other ponies are there as well to see what the Princess had planned to thank the seven ponies who had once again become the heroes of Equestria. As the Mane seven reached the front of Princess Celestia, Spike was seen standing beside the alicorn. A few smiles were exchanged between everypony, some excited while others felt...a little awkward, shy, and even bashful. The most interesting smile was exchanged between Mario and Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia was doing her best not to cry seeing the colt she called her son was standing before her. After all, Discord had pretty much said the worst had happened to him and she had been worried sick ever since. It was quite overwhelming to see that her son was alright. Then it was finally time for Princess Celestia to make her announcement.

"We are gathered here today," said Princess Celestia majestically, "to once again honor the heroism of these seven friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." It was then she used her magic to unveil a new stained glass window. This one showed the seven ponies vanquishing Discord. The other ponies cheered as the seven ponies stood before them with smiling faces.

Once things had died down and the crowds had dispersed, the seven ponies were left alone in the main throne room and were spending their time just chatting away with each other. Mario was currently with Princess Celestia. He felt the need to tell her what had happened to him. While he expected her to be disappointed, he was surprised that she wasn't.

"Discord is very good at making people doubt themselves and give into their weaknesses," said Princess Celestia gently, "he took advantage when you felt at your most vulnerable, but now you know that you have friends who do love and care about you, especially Twilight."

"True," said Mario, "At least she loves me where is counts." Princess Celestia just looked at him.

"You're still in love her, aren't you?" she asked. Mario just gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah..." Mario said quietly, "but...she only sees me as a friend. I probably need to move on...I mean sure, she kissed me on the lips to restore me, but...that was just part of the spell. I mean...she only used her horn on the others..."

"Hey, Mario!" Twilight called out as she came up to him, "Come on! Pinkie's gonna throw a party to celebrate outside by the west tower."

"I'll be there in a minute," Mario told her, "Just need some time with Mom." Twilight responded by kissing him on the cheek and walked away with a smile on her face. Mario was just left dumbfounded as Princess Celestia giggled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't give up on Twilight so soon," she said with a chuckle. Mario just didn't get it all. Twilight made it clear that she only loved him as a friend, but...she kissed him on the lips and now she kissed him again. Sure this kiss was on the check, but it sparked all those feelings that he was willing to let go of so he could move on. Mario was more confused than ever.

"I...know...nothing..." he groaned in defeat. Princess Celestia just laughed as she gave her son a comforting hug.

 **And that concludes the Discord Arc. Whoo...this was the tough arc for me. Not just because everyone wanted to see Mario go dark, but because with the world in chaos I could go all out with the Mario and Sonic game elements and they would work in the MLP world. That's why there was elements from Super Mario Run, Super Mario Bros 3, Mario & Luigi, Super Mario World, and even Sonic Mania. I actually had to hold back because the chapter was getting very long. Hopefully I won't have to break out on so much parody content until the next two part story. **

**I was crying when Mario hit rock bottom and I had decided that was how he would get there long ago. I am open to suggestions for the Chrysalis arc, but I beg that you not make Mario go dark again. Thank you.**

 **Things might slow down in terms of drama, but as you can tell, there is still one major problem that wasn't solved. You don't just kiss a pony on the lips cause their your best friend after all!**

 **Next Chapter is one of my top favorite episodes of all time. Because it is the one where Twilight became my favorite pony.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	31. Lesson Zero

Lesson Zero

 _Ponies Log Number 203: Even though things have been settled between me and Twilight, and we're best friends again, I still can't help but think that my decision to study solo might have had some...negative consequences for Twilight..._

It was early in the morning and Twilight was getting ready for another busy day.

"Quill" said Twilight.

"Check," said Spike.

"Parchment," said Twilight.

"Check," said Spike.

"Extra ink," said Twilight as she hovered the bottle above Spike.

"Check"

" _Extra_ extra ink," Twilight called out as she hovered another bottle above Spike.

"Check"

"Is that everything on the checklist?" said Twilight as she set the items on her desk. There before her was plenty of parchment (or paper), three jars of ink, and four quills. Spike continued to check off the items, but feels a bit concerned as Twilight walks by.

"Great," said Twilight, "Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?"

"Ready!" said Spike with a quill raised in the air and ready to go.

"Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day," said Twilight with a toothy grin. Spike just sighed as Twilight just looked at him curiously, not really understanding what the big deal was.

The big deal was that Spike missed Mario. While things may have been settled in terms of the fight, Discord, and what had happened at the Gala, things certainly hadn't gone back to normal. Especially in the fact that Mario and Twilight still hadn't gone back to studying together. Sure, their letters to Celestia shared their names again, but Mario still would spend more time with their other friends. When Spike asked Twilight why Mario hadn't come back, she only replied that Mario wanted some room to do his own things and she felt like she owed that to him.

Spike didn't believe her answer one bit. He knew thanks to Mario that Twilight had kissed him on the lips and that Twilight did miss having Mario around. Rather than admit to it, Twilight seemed to try and do everything she could to keep herself busy and not think about it. It was one thing to distract herself, but now it seemed like Twilight was taking her organization to levels Spike had never seen before. It was one thing to micromanage, but it was another when a pony was literally making a checklist to check her checklists. Sounds redundant but that was the case. Spike could see that Twilight was trying far too hard to try and control every aspect of her life and it was only a matter of time before something would give out and there was going to be a major meltdown.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't much longer before Twilight and Spike were making their way through Ponyville. Spike was dragging a long checklist behind him as they went along.

"How are we doing, Spike?" Twilight asked as Spike examined the long list before him.

"Let's see..." said Spike as he read the long checklist, "We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from that stationery shop..."

"Hmm...Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago," said Twilight curiously.

"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them," Spike remarked, clearly not hiding his sarcasm.

"Sounds like we're ahead of schedule," said Twilight, "what's next?" Spike checked the list again.

"Cupcakes!" he announced excitedly. It wasn't much longer before they headed inside of Sugarcube Corner. There before them was a baby blue colored box that had several cupcakes inside of it.

"Whoa..." said Spike as his mouth watered at the sight of all the tasty treats. Then Twilight noticed something in particular.

"Uh, I only ordered twelve," Twilight pointed out.

"Oh, I know, dear," Mrs. Cake replied a she walked out with a tray of treats on her head, "But I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen." She then made her way back into the kitchen with two sets of baked goods all packed up and resting on her head.

"Uhhh-no!" Spike yelped as he was continuing to stare at the cupcakes before Twilight pulled him away.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you," said Twilight, "It's just that some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?" Twilight pointed a hoof at the two cupcakes as Mrs. Cake looked as well.

"Ohh...sure..." said Mrs. Cake slowly. Thought one could argue she only said that because of the old saying: the customer is always right. Before Mrs. Cake could say anything further, Twilight grabbed an icing spatula from the back wall.

"Not to worry, I'll just move some of this to...hmm..." Twilight answered as she tried to move the icing about herself, "...I think I may have scooped too much...oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again..." As Twilight tried to "fix" the icing herself, Mrs. Cake just watched Twilight with an uneasy expression as frosting began to splatter about. Even Spike was making worried faces as Twilight continued to shift the icing about, eventually getting a huge SPLAT of frosting to the baby dragon's face. Things felt a slightly awkward when Twilight's face made twitch as a sign of a pony who was clearly being _way_ too paranoid.

 _It's getting worse_ Spike thought worriedly.

"...Hmm...no, that won't do," Twilight said aloud as she continued "fixing" the icing, "Let me just...hmm...put some here, and...no, that's not right. A little more on this one...a little bit...and wait...I'll just...ooh, a little bit more here, and here, and...perfect!" When Twilight had finished, all the cupcakes had, in her eyes, the right amount of icing, which was just a small little dab in the center. The rest of the icing had flown off, some on Mrs. Cake while Spike was now completely covered in it from head to toe.

"Hmm, oh yea..." said Mrs. Cake wearily, "...much better..."

"Okay," said Twilight as she put the top on the box and used her magic to carry it away, "time to tackle the next item on our...oops!" Twilight then noticed Spike covered in th frosting. "Looks like we're going to have to add "give a baby dragon a bath" to our list." Spike then extended his tongue and with a spin twirl he learned from Mario, slurped up the icing and licked himself clean.

"Very efficient!" said Twilight as they left Sugarcube Corner and Spike was now sitting on her back, "And a little bit gross."

"Eh," Spike responded with a shoulder shrug.

Once they had returned to the Library, they headed upstairs as Spike was looking over the checklist once more.

"Looks like that's everything!" Spike told her as he hopped off Twilight's back.

"Almost everything," Twilight told him as Spike noticed something at the bottom of the now rolled up checklist.

" _Triple-check_ checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Spike read aloud, "Uh...check!" Spike went to make the check when he flinched painfully as he dropped the quill, showing that his claw was now glowing a red.

"Ugh...I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp!" said Spike before wrapping up his hurting hand/claw up in some bandages as Twilight was looking at her cupcakes, "Well good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week...I don't think I could write another word!" Twilight then froze as if her heart had skipped a beat.

"We haven't send a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Twilight exclaimed in a panic.

"Why? Is that bad?" Spike asked casually.

" _Bad? BAD?_ Of course it's _bad_!" Twilight snapped, getting into Spike's face so quickly that his arms went into the air, sending the bandage on his claw to go flying off behind him, "I'm...that is...Mario and I...are supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson we've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, _every...single...week_!" Twilight didn't hesitate to poke the Dragon's chest and got right into his face again as she explained the situation.

"Huh?" said Spike puzzled. But Twilight was already tossing about various books near her desk.

"Ohh...Where's my calendar, where my calendar?" Twilight asked frantically as she searched about.

"Where it...always is?" Spike remarked as he walked over a drawer on the other side of the room and pulled it out. Twilight then grabbed the calendar with her magic and pulled it toward her desk, causing Spike to smack into the side of it.

"When did we send the last one?" Twilight asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Last...Tuesday?" Spike answered as he lay on the ground on his back.

"And today is..." said Twilight as she finally found the current date in her calendar book.

"Tuesday?" Spike answered again as Twilight's head shot up from the calendar in full panic, her face twitching from shock, making a face similar to Pinkie when the pink pony was suffering from depression.

"Argh! Nononononononono!" Twilight exclaimed as she rushed up another set of stairs to look outside as the sun took a single step across the sky from east to west, "If I don't send a letter by sundown, I'll be...TARDY!" Twilight looked rather panicked as a dynamic background appears around her...until Spike appears and moved the background away.

"What's that now?" Spike asked as Twilight plopped onto her bed.

"Tar-dy, Spike!" Twilight repeated with a groan, "Late, I'll be late! How could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment." Twilight then grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself inside it like a cocoon, her body trembling a bit.

"Oh please!" said Spike as he stood nearby before pulling off the blanket and heading downstairs, "You _and Mario_ are the most studious students ever! I'm sure the Princess will forgive you if you two miss one deadline!" Twilight just looked down from above as she sat on her bed.

"I don't know about Mario, but I'm afraid to take that chance, Spike," said Twilight before teleporting to Spike and getting in his face again, "This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my...our...fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Yeah...I don't think she-"

"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Twilight interrupted, getting more and more anxious as she paces about the room.

"Why would she-" Spike tried to speak again.

"What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me _prove_ I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?!" Twilight continued, cutting Spike off again, "What if I don't pass?!" Spike just glared and shook his head at her.

"Well, why wouldn't you pass-"

"She's my teacher," Twilight exclaimed, getting in his face and then hopped forward, "Do you what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just sent me back a grade. She'll send me back to... _magic kindergarten_." Spike just facepalmed himself as Twilight began to vision herself in the middle of kindergarten classroom and all the young fillies were laughing at her. As if the vision was just a window shade, Spike pulled down on it back it retract, bringing Twilight back to reality. At least physically, mentally Twilight was just sitting on the floor with an expression of dread and fear on her face, her body trembling once more.

"Twilight? Twilight!" Spike called out to her, shaking her to snap Twilight's out of it.

"Huh?" Twilight remarked as her mind is now back in reality.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Spike told her sternly, "You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten."

"You're right," said Twilight as she stood up, "I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" Spike just sighed to himself as he slumped forward.

"So...got any problems, troubles, conundrums or any sort of issues, major or minor, that I, as a _good_ friend, could help you solve?" Twilight asked with a big smile.

"Well..." Spike pondered, "I have this _friend_ whose...recently kissed Mario on the lips and..."

" _Something besides that!_ " Twilight barked, not wanting to discuss that issue at all, even if it did actually make for a good friendship problem that needed solving.

"Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh...I got nothin'," said Spike after some deep pondering, leaving Twilight a bit dejected...for a moment before she sighed.

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does," said Twilight before taking her leave. Spike just sighed to himself.

"This won't end well," he muttered to himself. Just outside the Library, Twilight was still feeling rather annoyed.

"I can't believe Spike would consider the fact I kissed Mario on the lips a friendship problem," she complained to herself, "Things are just fine between the two of us now. Sure we don't study anymore together, but Mario's still there for me if I need him and..." Twilight then realized something.

"Mario!" said Twilight, "we do those letters on lessons we learn together. Even if I haven't found a friendship problem, I'm sure he has! Mario has always come through for me in a pinch and even if he's already written up the lesson, I can just ask for his insight, take some notes, and then I'll have own letter! Squee!" Twilight excitedly took off for Mario's house and eagerly knocked on the door.

"Door is unlocked!" Mario called from inside. Twilight looked a little puzzled as she heard some laughter from inside. Twilight opened the door to find both he and Pinkie in his kitchen. They were apparently making some sandwiches and Pinkie had just drawn a mustache and goatee on Mario's face using mustard.

"Oh-huh-huh-uh! I have discovered zee master-piece-a!" Mario exclaimed with French accent as he raised a fore-hoof in the air before he and Pinkie laughed harder and they hugged each other. Twilight just looked at them with a stange expression on her face.

"Umm...what's going on here?" Twilight asked slowly.

"We're just getting some sandwiches and food ready for the picnic later today," said Mario as Pinkie set two potato chips over her eyes.

"You like my new sun shades?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, they look delicious, darling," said Mario, pretending to be Rarity before they laughed once more. Twilight just rolled her eyes at them.

"Heh, heh, heh," said Twilight unamused, "Mario, do you have a minute? I need to speak to you about something."

"Is it personal?" said Mario asked, tilting his head as a clue that unless Twilight gave a good reason, Pinkie was not gonna go anywhere.

"No, but...oh never mind," said Twilight, "Umm...you do know what today is right?"

"Tuesday..." Mario guessed slowly.

"The day our letter to Princess Celestia is due," said Twilight with a frantic tone, "I came to see if you've got anything to report. If we don't send something by the end of the day, we'll be... _tardy_!"

"Now hold on there," said Mario, "Since when did Mom say we had to deliver a letter each week?"

"Uh...that's what we've been doing this whole time..." Twilight said slowly.

"According to her instructions," said Mario, "Princess Celestia said we must report to her our findings on the magic of friendship here in Ponyville. She never said we must report to her our findings on the magic of friendship here in Ponyville _every week_."

"Well we did make a nice little routine of sending her a letter every week since we've got here," Twilight replied quickly, "Don't you think she's gonna be a _little_ concerned if we skip a wee? We've always sent her a letter on Tuesday! I don't know about you, but I don't want to risk getting her angry because she finds her mail to us _non-existent_!"

"I'm sure Mom wouldn't be upset just because we didn't send her a letter this week," said Mario and Twilight just gasped.

"How can you be so calm about this?" said Twilight, "We're about to miss an assignment! Doesn't that get you at least a little worried?"

"Of course it did," said Pinkie, "Mario had a nervous breakdown about it last night."

"Thanks for sharing!" Mario retorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Pinkie replied with a squeaky smile as Mario rolled his eyes.

"My point Twilight is that the weekly deadline doesn't exist," said Mario, "sure we've made a habit of sending them weekly, but I'm surprised we kept it up this long."

"Surprised?" said Twilight with a skeptical look on her face.

"Friendship problems aren't issues that appear on routine like that," said Mario, "There was bound to be a week where no problems or issues occur. It's like that time we had that book report and the library and bookstores sold out on all the books we needed to complete the assignment."

"Oh please don't bring that up," Twilight remarked wearily.

"My point is that, you can't do an assignment when there no material to work with," said Mario, "If Mom has an issue about it, we can just tell her what's going on. She'll understand."

"WHAT?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Look if it will make you feel better," said Mario as he headed over to a desk on the other side of the house, "I can write Mom a letter and tell her what's going on." Mario began to write when Twilight pushed him away and pinned him against the wall with her fore-hooves.

"Nonononono!" Twilight pleaded, "Please don't tell the Princess about this!"

"Twilight, everything is going to be fine," said Mario, "Now let go of me so I can write to Mom." Twilight looked at him with watery eyes.

"Please I beg of you!" Twilight pleaded as she literally sat on her hind legs and clasped her fore-hooves together to plead, "I'll do anything you want! I'll kiss you again on the lips, I'll date you, I'll be your marefriend! We can get married and start a family! Just _please, please, please,_ don't tell Princess Celestia about this and let me find a friendship problem to solve! _Please, please, please_!" Twilight knelt before him as she looked at him with large eyes. Mario just looked indignant. As much as he would love to have another kiss with Twilight and all those others things. He wanted Twilight to do that cause she was in love with him, not just desperate.

"Twilight..." Mario began but the purple pony just gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Okay, okay!" Mario remarked irritably, "But you can't just make a friendship problem appear you know, even if our friends..."

"Our friends!" Twilight exclaimed, "I can go see if our other friends have any friendship problems! Mario, you're a genius!" Twilight then quickly kissed his cheek and took off from the house.

"Twilight wait!" Mario called out, "That's not what I...UGH! Why can't she ever listen to me!"

"Just give her some space," said Pinkie gently, "When she's ready for help, she'll come back." Mario just sighed. Now he was worried about Twilight.

A clock ticking could be heard as the sun made another step across the sky. Twilight was just making her way through the town.

"You've got this, Twilight," she told herself trying to stay positive, "You have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! Has to be _somepony_ who needs the help of a good friend!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" somepony screamed.

"Rarity!" said Twilight, getting stars in her eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" Rarity screamed some more as Twilight bucked open the front door.

"Don't worry, Rarity!" said Twilight, "I'm here!" Rarity was just on a display stage sobbing.

"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." Rarity moaned dramatically and then gasped, "WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!_ " Rarity continued to cry while Twilight was actually smiling excitedly. This was exactly what she had been looking for.

"What's happened?" Twilight asked, trying to show concern, "Are you alright?" Rarity gasped again.

"I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon!" Rarity told her with pouty lips, "I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhere-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!" Rarity then summoned her chaise sofa and continued to sob. Twilight seemed more overjoyed about the problem than she should have been, even rubbing her fore-hooves with anticipation.

"Never fear, Rarity," said Twilight, "As you friend, I'll do my best to help you fi-"

"Oh, there it is," said Rarity, calming down instantly as she found her ribbon nearby, picked it up, and got back to work. Twilight seemed a bit stunned.

"So...you just lost your ribbon?" said Twilight slowly.

"Mm-hm!" Rarity answered as she examined the ribbon with her magic.

"But now you've found it?" Twilight added in the same tone.

"Yeah-huh," said Rarity as she used some scissors to cut the ribbon into pieces.

"And nothing else is bothering you?" Twilight asked next, "Nothing that I, a good friend, could help you with?" Twilight couldn't help but give her starry-eyed smile.

"Hmm...there is one thing," said Rarity, giving Twilight some large eyes and pouty lips.

"Yes?" Twilight asked eagerly. even leaning forward to the point that her hind legs were in the air.

"I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there," said Rarity, "Could you get that for me?" Twilight just sighed to herself.

"Measuring tape?" Twilight said half-heartedly, "Sure." Rarity took notice of Twilight's tone.

"Twilight? Is there something bother-Twilight?" By the time Rarity turned around, Twilight had already left.

More clock ticking can be heard as the sun took another step across the sky as Twilight was once again walking through the town.

"No need to panic," Twilight told herself, "Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me." It was then Rainbow, wearing some safety goggles, was seen making various grunts and kai noises as she karate kicked the wooden wall of a barn, then smashed through the other side. Some broken wood shards stuck to her blue fur, but she quickly shook them off before air diving at the barn once again. Applejack, stationed in an underground bunker wearing a red helmet, crouched down and covered her head as the impact shook her up a bit. Rainbow then karate chopped some more wood planks and beams, even tearing a plank of wood off with her teeth and tossing it away. Twilight happened the walking down a path when the wood plank landed before her, startling the purple pony.

"What in the world...?" Twilight exclaimed as she saw Rainbow charging and smashing the barn, "Rainbow must be angry with Applejack! She must hate her guts! How wonderful!" Twilight gets her starry smile before taking off toward Rainbow. The blue pony was about to make another charge when...

"Rainbow Dash! Stop!" Twilight called out, causing the blue pony to come to a halt. Rainbow then found out that her tail was being held in the air by Twilight's magic. The purple pony approached her before Rainbow could respond.

"Listen, Rainbow," said Twilight, "I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems." That was then Twilight let go of Rainbow's tail, making the blue Pegasus hit the ground with a THUD.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Rainbow asked puzzled.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feeling from me!" said Twilight as she rubbed the blue pony's shoulder, "I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Rainbow was still puzzled before she found herself sitting in a therapy sofa. Twilight had found herself a pair of glasses to wear and had tied her mane into a bun and used her magic to hold a clipboard.

"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack," said Twilight gently, patting Rainbow on the head.

"I don't have any issues with Applejack," Rainbow said plainly.

"You don't?" Twilight asked puzzled, "Then why are you destroying her property?"

"Because she asked me to," Rainbow answered as she sat up, "Right Applejack?"

"Yes, ma'am," Applejack agreed as she lifted her helmet off her head, "I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D." Applejack put her helmet back on and ducked back into her bunker.

"You got it, boss!" Rainbow called out and started to ascend into the sky.

"I'd take cover if I were you," said Applejack. Twilight just looked puzzled as the orange pony ducked down. Twilight then noticed that as Rainbow flew high into the sky she began to air dive right at the barn, giving a loud battle cry. Twilight yelped as she ducked into the bunker. A few seconds later...

BOOOOOOOOOM! RAINBOW 'SPLOSION!

Large amounts of rubble and dirt landed right on top of both ponies. Applejack just quickly popped out of a pile of rubble with huge smile on her face and jumped out of the bunker. Twilight just popped out with a sigh before heading on her way. The rubble had messed up her mane and tail slightly, but Twilight was too focused on her own mission to care.

The clock continued to tick as the sun made another step across the sky as Twilight made her way toward Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can't believe I wasted all that time," said Twilight with a sigh, "I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her." Twilight walked around the house to see Fluttershy standing before a bear. The bear roared as Fluttershy ran under his legs to get away, the bear looked under for a second before Fluttershy grunted as she give the bear a hard karate kick, knocking the bear into his back and pulling his hind leg from behind making the bear groan in pain and pound his fists on the ground.

"Fluttershy?" said Twilight in deep shock. Fluttershy then did a stomp attack on the bears back. Twilight knew Fluttershy could have only learned that from Mario. The bear just began cry for mercy. Twilight's jaw literally dropped as Fluttershy twisted the bear's neck aggressively and then flipped the bear into his back for the victory. Twilight just couldn't believe what she had seen.

"How can this be happening?" said Twilight, still in disbelief, "Of all the days she had to stop being such a scardy pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!" Twilight just walked sadly away. If she had stayed a few seconds longer, she would have seen that the bear had enjoyed the tussle.

"You really should have come to me sooner," said Fluttershy as she used her fore-hooves to gently rub his back, "you were carrying so much tension in that shoulder." The bear just growled contently with its tongue was hanging out of its mouth.

With her opportunities to help her friends non-existent, Twilight was now laying down on a park bench with her tail tucked between her legs as she brushed it with one of her fore-hooves.

"It's fine, It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet," Twilight told herself before she sat up and looked at the sun in the sky, "But it will be over soon!" The sun inched closer to the western horizon and more clock ticking could heard. Twilight groaned as she sat on the bench.

"It'll all be over!" said Twilight as she looked at herself in a puddle of water and tears began to fall from her eyes, "My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies!" Twilight then tried to recompose herself.

"Nono," Twilight told her reflection as she rubbed her hooves, "You're a good student. You can do this." She gave herself a hoof pump to emphasize her point.

"Ooh! But what if I can't?" said Twilight's reflection with a fearful and worried look on her face.

"You can!" Twilight told her reflection, which was on the verge of tears, "You just need to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!" Twilight sternly stared at her reflection as she leaned her face at the water when Spike came along carrying a package.

"Are you talking to...yourself?" Spike asked uneasily. He slowly walked up and waved his hand over her face since Twilight was too in the moment to reply, "Twilight?" Twilight just blinked before she sat up. She soon noticed some little fillies just laughing at the distance, making her left ear impulsively twitch. The foals suddenly turned into dark shadows that started laughing at her, making her stare blankly at them until Spike literally burst Twilight's little bubble.

" _Snap out of it!_ " Spike yelled sternly.

"Huh?" Twilight just sat on the ground on her back, her mane and tails looking even more frazzled.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked with concern. Twilight just shook her head a bit, still looking at the three fillies, who were just jumping rope and playing together.

"Twilight, I'm really worried," said Spike since Twilight still wasn't listening to him and was blinking, rubbing her eyes, blinked again, and just sat facing away from him with a slight wobble to her stance, "I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here. You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you try to relax and go hang out with-"

"The picnic," Twilight exclaimed, nearly doing a one-eighty of her head and startled Spike as she grabbed the box with her magic, "I should go see my friends!" Twilight then took off to meet the other ponies.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," said Spike with some relief, but inwardly was a little worried.

 _Mario, please get Twilight to come to her senses,_ Spike thought, _She's gonna drive herself insane if someone doesn't knock some sense into her..._

In another part of the park, Pinkie happily bounced over with her own little picnic basket. As she set the basket down and removed the checkered cloth, some balloons popped out and carried the basket high into the sky. Fluttershy just watched the balloons disappear as Pinkie gave her a puzzled look. Meanwhile, Applejack was laying out their picnic cloth for their lunch and Rainbow, wearing some sunglasses, was busy putting on some sunscreen. Rarity was busy shuffling through her own basket.

"Please tell me I did not forget the plates," said Rarity and gasped when she realized she had, "I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!_ " Fluttershy just made an unamused face as Rarity summoned her chaise sofa and threw herself on it to cry.

"Oh why, why, why..." Rarity sobbed until she noticed everyone is either just staring or glaring at her, "...Uh...What? You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?" The others just gave her more stares and skeptical looks when they heard the sound of someone sliding down a nearby pole. They all looked and saw that it was Mario as he front flipped off it and made a pose on his hind legs.

"Mario, number one!" Mario chanted to himself as he raised a fore-hoof in the air.

"Good parkour run?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup," said Mario as he made his own picnic basket appear and was wearing a brown beret on his head.

"Ooh, what's with the chapeau darling?" Rarity asked with a smile. Mario just looked a little shy.

"Well...you girls are always saying that I should show a little confidence and go with my gut on such things," said Mario timidly, "And well...if it looks silly I'll just..."

"No no keep it on!"

"We love it"

"Awesome!"

"Looking good, Mario!"

"It's fabulous darling!" said the five girls as Mario smiled and set his basket down as Rainbow reclined against the blanket with a smashed box appears behind her head. Rainbow lowered her shades and looks up to see...Twilight?!

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed as he saw her and leaned away nervously. Twilight just gave them a maniacal smile, her mane and tail looking even more frazzled. Everyone just looked at her uneasily as they stood side by side.

"You alright, hun?" Applejack asked as she took a step forward.

"No! I am not alright," said Twilight loudly with large eyes. The six ponies all chatter about with each other in worry and shock.

"It's just terrible," Twilight told them with her head down.

"Yes?" the six ponies said at once, leaning forward.

"Simply awful," said Twilight worried.

"Yes!?" the six ponies asked, leaning forward again.

"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really, really, _really_ need your help!" Twilight pleaded.

" _YES!?_ " the six ponies repeated, now feeling very worried and concerned.

"My...Our...letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue," Twilight told them, pressing both her fore-hooves to her head and looking at them with worried eyes, "And I haven't learned anything about friendship!" The six ponies just breathed a huge sigh of relief and smile to each other.

"This again," Mario muttered.

"Oh thank goodness," said Fluttershy, "I thought something really awful had happened." Twilight was taken aback, making a groan that sounded like she was being strangled. She immediately teleported to Rainbow, who turned away in annoyance.

"Something awful has happened!" Twilight exclaimed before teleporting to Rarity, making the marshmallow pony do a spit take, "If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy!" Twilight then teleported towards Applejack as she knelt on her hind legs.

"TARDY!" Twilight cried out in desperation. Mario just looked rather worried as the other girls just started to laugh at her. Twilight felt rather angry. The sound of a kettle whistle could be heard as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"No offense, sugarcube," said Applejack as she gently pushed Twilight away with both her fore-hooves, "but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up for nothin'!"

"This is not nothing," Twilight snapped before she swatted Applejack's hooves away from her, "This is everything." Twilight then scurried across the picnic blanket, moving from Rainbow to Fluttershy.

"I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown!" Twilight cried out as she stopped moving about then glared sternly at Pinkie, " _My whole life depends on it!_ "

"Oh, Twilight, you're such a crack-up!" Pinkie giggled before she started to laugh.

"Come on now," said Applejack as Twilight just glared at the others, "Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff."

"Ugh...UGH!" Twilight groaned in annoyance twice before taking off and teleporting away.

"Wow, I've never seen Twilight so upset before," Fluttershy told the others.

"Oh, what a drama queen," said Rarity, earning the marshmallow pony some dirty looks, "Mm, relatively speaking..." Rarity chuckled sheepishly as she looked away. It was then the five girls noticed that Mario looked rather upset himself.

"Hey, don't let Twilight get you all tied up in a knot, bro," Rainbow told him.

"You don't understand," said Mario, "I've seen Twilight go stir crazy before, but I've _never_ seen anything as bad as this!"

"I'm sure she's just overreacting," said Rarity.

"Either way," said Mario, "I can't just sit back and let her be alone like this. I get like that too sometimes so I can sympathize with what's going on in her head. I'll be right back everypony. Enjoy the sandwiches." Mario then teleported after Twilight. It wasn't long before he arrived inside the Library seeing Twilight frantically pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Must find friendship problem! Must find friendship problem!" Twilight repeated frantically, "Friendship problem me findie!" Mario looked even more worried as Spike walked up to him with a stern look on his face.

" _Do something!_ " Spike snapped. Mario took a slow deep breath and approached the rather frazzled pony.

"Twilight?" Mario said gently as Twilight was rubbing her fore-hooves and staring at a bookshelf.

"You have a friendship problem _for me_?" Twilight said frantically with a smile that showed she was on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Uhh...no," said Mario as Twilight groaned and plopped to the floor. She then sat up instantly a second later.

"I know, I can spy on the other ponies in town," said Twilight, "I can use my magic so I can watch them all, watch their every move, and when a friendship problem comes, I can save the day!"

" _TWILIGHT!_ " Mario shouted sternly, making her flinch as he walked up to her.

"Listen to yourself!" said Mario in the same tone, "What you're considering is crazy! Nothing is going to happen if you don't submit that letter. There was _nothing_ in the instructions that we had to do this weekly. You're not missing an assignment and you're not tardy!"

"But..."

"You are not missing an assignment and you're not tardy!" Mario repeated, this time getting in her face. Twilight just looked nervously until she let out a long sigh.

"Okay...okay," said Twilight.

"Are you gonna calm down and relax?" Mario asked her, still looking at her sternly.

"Mm-hm," Twilight replied with a soft smile. Mario was skeptical but just sighed and pulled back a bit.

"Alright then," said Mario, "Take a few deep breaths, brush your mane and tail, and come back to the picnic with us. I made your favorite sandwiches and I'll bet you haven't eaten anything all day have you?" Twilight's stomach growled as she gave him a sheepish smile. Mario chuckled.

"No worries, it's hard to eat when your anxious," said Mario sympathetically.

"Alright, I'll get myself ready then," said Twilight, "see you a bit."

"Oh, and Twilight?" said Mario.

"Yes?"

"You...look really cute with your mane all frazzled like that," Mario said bashfully. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Just go let the others I'll be returning once I give my mane a good brush okay," said Twilight annoying as she headed upstairs. Mario nodded as he and Spike watched her head upstairs. Spike just looked indignantly.

"You don't really believe her do you?" Spike asked curiously as Mario's face went from bashful to very irritated.

"Not for one second," Mario snorted, "I'm sorry it's come to this but Twilight leaves me no choice. I'm going over her head."

"Whoa..." said Spike, taken aback hearing Mario suggest something like that.

"Spike, take a letter," said Mario, "I have something that needs to be sent to Mom right away."

"Way ahead of you," said Spike as he pulled out an already written letter, "I wrote this just before you got here. Does this sound okay?" Mario quickly read over and nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Spike," said Mario, "send it now. I'm going back to the picnic." Spike nodded and sent the letter as Mario teleported back to the park.

True, to Mario's suspicions, Twilight had continued on with her panic attack in her bedroom, which was now pushing her to the brink of insanity as she chuckled to herself.

"Oh my poor sweet Mario," Twilight said to herself in a tone that was anything but natural, "You might not care about disappointing the Princess, but I don't have that luxury. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to not disappoint her and neither you or any other pony is going to stop me. Nopony will stop me!" Twilight laughed maniacally as she noticed the sun take another step forward as the sound of a clock was heard.

"Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is _Ticking_ ," Twilight told herself, making the face of a pony gone mad.

"Keep it together," said Twilight as she paced about her room and then saw her blue chest, "If I can't _find_ a friendship problem...I'll _make_ a friendship problem!" Twilight used her magic to open her chest and rubs her fore-hooves in a devious manner. Twilight had officially gone insane.

As the sun continued to make its way further west, a red bird was about to settle down in its nest. The bird was then startled when Twilight rose from the bush with the nest on her head and a creepy smile on her face. Twilight made some insane giggles as she eyeballed the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the distance. The three fillies were just giggling about as they played with their ball. Just as the ball landed in the middle of them, it began to glow and expand. Twilight then made her presence known as she popped right out of it.

"Hi girls!" said Twilight with a creepy smile and her left ear twitching twice.

"Oh, hi, Twilight," said Apple Bloom, feeling a little disturbed at Twilight's appearance and her smile as Scootaloo looked at the purple pony suspiciously and Sweetie Belle just had a blank look on her face, "How's it go-"

"Gr-eat, just great," said Twilight, cutting off Apple Bloom as sweat dropped down the purple pony's face as she paced towards them, making the three fillies back away, "You three look like you're doing great too. Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." Twilight managed to get between Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as she finished her remark by getting into Scootaloo's face. Her left ear twitched again as her eyes now had bags under them as she presented them a raggedy doll that had one eye missing, old yarn hair, and some polka dot bottoms.

"This is Smarty Pants," said Twilight as she nuzzled the doll affectionately, "She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!" She hovered the doll before the three fillies, who just looked at the doll skeptically.

"That's...um...great," said Scootaloo, struggling to find something nice to say.

"Yeah, great," Apple Bloom added in the same tone.

"I really...like her...mane," said Sweetie Belle with an uncertain tone. Twilight rushed up to them.

"She even comes with her own notebook and quill," said Twilight as she gave Scootaloo the notebook and tucks the quill behind Sweetie Belle's ear, "for when you want to _pretend_ she's doing her homework!" Twilight then rubbed her fore-hooves together as her head dangled to one side. The three fillies were getting worried and uncomfortable.

"That's...um...great," said Scootaloo with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah...great," Apple Bloom slowly and skeptically before they jabbed Sweetie Belle to say something.

"I really like her...mane?" Sweetie Belle repeated.

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem," said Twilight as she moved the doll before turning away as dark shadows appeared around her face, which Twilight made a devious smile as well as some other insane faces, "I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends." It was then Scootaloo rotated a fore-hoof on the side of her head to the other fillies, emphasizing that she felt Twilight was...cuckoo. It didn't last long before Twilight shoved the doll into their faces again.

"So, who wants to play with her first?" Twilight asked eagerly.

"Uh...You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom as she pushed the marshmallow filly forward and took off, "Y 'know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Sweetie Belle's eyes shrunk for a moment.

"Nononononono, I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first," Sweetie Belle answered as she took off. Scootaloo looked back to see was now just her and the doll.

"I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo nervously and went to grab Apple Bloom, who was being pushed by Sweetie Belle to take the doll and Scootaloo started to pull her red mane. Apple Bloom managed to break free.

"Applejack says it's important to share," said Apple Bloom as she tried to push Sweetie Belle toward the doll, but the marshmallow filly resisted. Soon Twilight realized that they are fighting more not to play with the doll rather than fighting over it.

 _I gotta think of something!_ Twilight thought nervously, _Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink, Twilight. Think!_ Twilight then gasped.

 _That's it!_ Twilight told herself as she clapped one fore-hoof on top of the other.

"Ooh, you're going to _like_ Smarty Pants," said Twilight sinisterly, "And you're going to like her more than _anything_!" Twilight then leaned forward and sent out a ray of hearts toward the doll, enchanting it as the doll landed before the fighting fillies. It didn't take long before the eyes of the three fillies changed into hearts.

"I want it," said Scootaloo with a gasp.

"I _need_ it," Apple Bloom added.

"I really like her mane!" Sweetie Belle repeated before the three fillies were literally fighting over the doll like Twilight had planned. Twilight reeled back a bit before seeing her plan had worked.

"The "want it, need it" spell, works every time," said Twilight before teleporting to the other side of the fight and stood ready for action, "Okay, okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-"

SMACK

"Ugh!" said Twilight as the three fillies bashed into her and knocked her back, "C'mon here girls, we're all friends here right? Don't you think you ought to share?"

"No way!" Apple Bloom retorted as she stuck her head out of the fight cloud. Twilight looked annoyed before she dived into the fight cloud to break them up the hard away, but seconds later came flying out and crashed into Big Mac upside down. He was apparently carrying a bucket in his mouth.

"Big Macintosh! Thank goodness!" said Twilight with relief, "You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!" Twilight pointed toward the fighting girls.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac plainly before setting down his bucket, walking up casually, and plucked the doll out of the fight without any trouble whatsoever.

"Oh thank you so much," said Twilight, "Now if you could just give her to me?" Before Twilight could grab it with her magic, Big Mac ran off with it.

"Nnnope," Big Mac replied, eyes showing he was now affected by the spell.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Give her back! Don't touch it! It's mine!" the three fillies complained as they chased Big Mac across the park for the doll. They soon came across Mayor Mare, who had been sitting on a lounge chair reading a book.

"What's all the commotion about?" she demanded.

"They're fighting over that doll!" Orange Swirl pointed out.

"That incredible, amazing doll!" Bon Bon added as she and several other ponies were now wanting the doll for themselves. Dozens of ponies were soon arguing over the doll as they literally buried Big Mac alive trying to claim it. Twilight tried to push her way through the crowd of fighting ponies so she could disable the spell.

"Can't...get...a clear shot..." Twilight grunted as every time she found her target, somepony got in her way. Big Mac was about to submerge when Mayor Mare snagged the doll for herself.

"Gimme!" she exclaimed and ran off. Then...

BOOM!

Several ponies went flying in all directions as Big Mac bashed his way out of the pony made mountain.

"Nope," Big Mac said determined and went after Mayor Mare and other ponies went after her. Twilight was left agape as she saw the ruckus unfold.

"Oh, what have I done?!" said Twilight wearily.

Meanwhile, the five girls and Mario were just relaxing by their blanket. Rainbow was just reclining lazily on the blanket. Pinkie was just poking a picnic cloth that was inside another basket. Rarity and Fluttershy were chatting with each other and Applejack was just leaning against a tree, hat tilted over her eyes as she sucked on a wheat stalk. Mario was sitting next to her, trying to relax, but was now feeling rather worried. Fluttershy took notice.

"Still worried about Twilight?" she asked from her side of the picnic blanket.

"Yeah," said Mario, "You should've seen how Twilight was acting when I got there. I haven't seen a pony that unraveled since..."

"Don't you dare bring up the Gala," said Fluttershy with a glare.

"Or my birthday!" Pinkie added.

"Sorry," said Mario, "I just hope I did the right thing..." He had informed them about his decision to have Spike send a letter to the Princess about the matter.

"You did," said Rainbow bluntly, "You're not snitching on Twilight for doing anything wrong, just to get her to chill out."

"True," said Mario when suddenly there was a rumble approaching, which woke up Applejack.

"Y'all hear that?" the orange pony asked the others before a huge cloud of arguing ponies trampled through their picnic blanket.

"What in the name of all things oats n apples is goin' on here?!" Applejack asked, turning to Pinkie as Mario stood beside the pink pony with a face that meant somepony was in big trouble.

" _I can make a pretty good guess_ ," Mario snarled as the pony continued their pursuit of Mayor Mare. Then a Pegasus pony swooped down and intercepted the doll, which only cause a tug of war in the sky as another Pegasus tried to pull it away from the other. They eventually lost grip of it and the doll landed near Rainbow. The blue Pegasus went to look at the doll and was nearby enchanted as well before a certain purple pony appeared.

"Don't look at it!" she called out, shutting Rainbow's eyes and turning her head away.

"Don't look at what?" Rarity asked curiously.

"My Smarty Pants doll," Twilight answered, letting go of Rainbow's head so she tumbled into her back, "I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her!" The other ponies had broken up into smaller fights as the doll began to bounce from one fight cloud to the next.

"Why would you enchant your doll?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I had to do something!" Twilight retorted with worry as she crutched to the ground with her hooves on her head, "I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia." Mario had heard enough as his temper boiled.

"GRRRRRRR-RAH! I don't know why I even bother trying to help you anymore, Twilight Sparkle!" Mario yelled, making Twilight cower back as he got into her face, " _You never listen to me! I told you everything was going to be fine! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME!_ "

"I'm sorry! I had to try and send something!" Twilight protested, "I thought if I couldn't _find_ a problem, I'd _make_ a problem! The day is almost over!"

"Not almost," said Applejack as the sun slowly made its way past the horizon, declaring that the day was over. Twilight just lowered her head in defeat.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" a stern but bold voice called from above. For their hovering above them all in a bright light was Princess Celestia herself...and she was not happy.

"Whoa...nelly," said Applejack as she removed her hat.

"This can't be good," Mario added as he and the six girls looked at the alicorn fearfully. Princess Celestia then flashed a bright light from her horn, removing the enchantment from the doll and all the ponies affected by it. This made everypony stopped arguing and even Mayor Mare was shocked to see that she was hoof wresting with Muffins as the doll landed before them all. The other ponies just shared both sheepish and silly smiles. Mayor Mare felt rather embarrassed as her face turned bright red. She just stomped the doll, making it give a loud squeak as she and the other ponies dispersed, leaving just Big Mac and the doll on the ground. Big Mac looked about for a couple of seconds. Then he grabbed the doll, giving a loud neigh, and he ran off with it, showing that he genuinely wanted the doll by the hearts in his eyes. Mario and Applejack watched him run off with disturbed looks on their faces.

"What is seen cannot be unseen," Mario remarked as Applejack nodded in agreement before turning their attention towards the Princess, who was still glaring sternly at Twilight. Twilight was cowering as Applejack was biting her upper lip and the others looked just as worried as the bright light around Princess Celestia faded.

"Meet me in the library," Princess Celestia told Twilight sternly. Mario took a step forward.

"Mom, please..."

" _Both of you,_ " She added, making Mario nervous, before taking to the sky.

"Goodbye, girls," said Twilight sadly as she stood up and looked at them with teary eyes, "if you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." Twilight then turned to walk. She noticed that Mario was waiting for her. The colt just gave her a stern glare before shaking his head and walking ahead of her. Twilight just looked at him sadly before following a short distance behind. The other five ponies were slowly starting to put two and two together.

"Magic kindergarten?" said Fluttershy in shock.

"Canterlot?" Rainbow added in the same tone.

"We're never gonna see Twilight again!" said Pinkie as she covered her face with her fore-hooves, "and the Princess might even send Mario away too!"

"Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all?" Applejack asked worried as she put a comforting fore-hoof on Pinkie's back.

"Of all the worst things that could have happened," said Rarity, getting ready to be overdramatic again, "this is... _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!_ " The other ponies just looked at her with skeptical or annoyed looks.

"What?" Rarity asked innocently, "I really meant it this time!" The others just rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Mario and Twilight were just outside the Library. No words had been said the entire way back as Mario went to grab the door.

"Wait!" Twilight called out. Mario just stood with his back against her and didn't move. Twilight looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Twilight sadly, "I know that's not enough but...please don't hate me..." Mario just sighed.

"I'll never hate you," he said softly, "just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I don't love you. Now come on." Twilight whimpered as Mario opened the door, gesturing for her to go first.

"Twilight, I'm giving you a second chance," said Mario, "will you trust me? Even though you're scared?" Twilight just took a deep breath and bravely went inside. Mario smiled to himself for a second before walking inside as well. There was Princess Celestia, waiting for the both of them. She had already informed Spike that the three ponies were to be left alone, but Spike still eavesdropped quietly behind a book shelf. Twilight made her way over to the Princess and crutched low fearfully as the Princess just looked at her sternly. Mario just stood close by. In despite of how angry he was with Twilight, his heart couldn't take seeing Twilight like this.

"Mom," Mario said boldly, taking a step forward, "Please have mercy on Twilight. She never meant any harm. You know as well as I do how hard it is think rationally when your panicking. Remember all those times I made those mistakes with you. Even when the spells caused chaos and mayhem, I never meant to hurt anypony. I was just...scared to disappoint you...Twilight felt the same way..."

"Mario, that's enough!" said Princess Celestia boldly.

"Twilight knows her actions have consequences," Mario continued to speak, bravely interrupting the Princess, "Let me have her punishment!" Twilight gasped in shock. Even Princess Celestia was taken aback but recomposed herself.

"Why would you do that?" Princess Celestia said sternly, "Mario, I know you care deeply for Twilight, but do you think this will change her feelings about you? She's already made it clear that you are only friends and nothing more! What do you have to gain by taking the fall for her actions? It could mean having to leave Ponyville." Mario just looked at her bravely.

"Because when you truly love somepony," said Mario firmly, "their happiness always comes first. I want Twilight to be happy and she is happy living here in Ponyville. Even if it means giving up my own happiness, her happiness will always come before mine." Twilight was fighting harder than ever not to break down in tears. Mario's words had really touched her heart. She didn't even know that Princess Celestia had taken notice.

"Mario..." said Princess Celestia firmly, "I want you to step aside and let me hear what Twilight has to say. At the end of the day, I make the final decision on who gets punished. That's an order, young man." Mario just looked at her sadly before backing up a few steps and sat next to Twilight's left side.

"If there's no more interruptions," Princess Celestia continued, "I'd like to discuss with Twilight why she thought it appropriate to use such a spell in the first place. I do not enjoy seeing unicorns misuse their magic."

"But...but...I...we are supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week," said Twilight, "I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm...tardy!" Twilight just lowered her head sadly.

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight," said Princess Celestia, "I don't need to get a letter every week to know that." Mario nodded quietly in agreement.

"Really?" said Twilight as she lifted her head to look at the Princess when suddenly the other five girls came barreling through the front door. Rainbow dived inside, did a somersault, and then landed between Twilight and the Princess.

"Wait!" Rainbow called out, raising a fore-hoof in the air.

"You can't punish her!" said Pinkie as she rushed next to her

"It wasn't her fault!" Applejack added from behind Twilight. Princess Celestia gave Mario a glance. He just shrugged his shoulders as a sign he had nothing to do with this.

"I'm listening," said Princess Celestia.

"Please, your Highness," said Fluttershy as she sat next to the Princess, "We all saw that Twilight was upset."

"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't _worth_ worrying about," Rainbow added.

"So when she ran off all worked up," Applejack added as Pinkie gave Twilight a comforting nuzzle under the chin. Twilight was also standing up at this point, "not a single one of us tried to stop her. Well...Mario did, but...we should have as well."

"Just like Mario, and as Twilight's good friends," Rarity added, "we _should_ have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!"

"Please don't take her or Mario away from us just because we were too insensitive to help," Fluttershy added as she and everypony else gave her sad looks. It was only a second later that Princess Celestia expression softened.

"Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today," Princess Celestia remarked as they all looked at her sadly.

"Mm-hmm," said Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity together. Twilight was back to crutching on the floor, still feeling rather worried.

"Very well," said Princess Celestia, "I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition." The others all spoke at once to agree, wondering what the condition was as Princes Celestia gracefully leaped over them towards the door leading to the balcony.

"From this day forth, I would like you _all_ to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship when, and only when, you happen to discover them," Princess Celestia told them as she gave Twilight and Mario a wink. Everypony cheered as Pinkie bounced about and Rainbow warped a hoof around Twilight for a side hug. Then Twilight realized something and went after the Princess.

"Princess Celestia, wait!" said Twilight as the Princess was about to take flight, "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Your friends Spike and Mario made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you," Princess Celestia explained as Spike got caught eavesdropping and went to hide while Pinkie, Applejack, Mario, Fluttershy, and Rarity appeared in view, "I commend them both for taking your feelings seriously. And before I go, I do have one more favor to ask of you."

"What is it Princess?" Twilight asked as Princess Celestia leaned into her ear.

"You know as well as I do that a girl doesn't just kiss a guy on the lips because they are your best friend," Princess Celestia pointed out, "I know you have forgiven each other over what happened with Discord, but I feel like things between you have still been left unresolved. And I _know_ you two were happier working together." Twilight sighed.

"You're right," said Twilight, "but I'm afraid, Princess. Even...I don't know why I did that. And that's the truth." Princess Celestia just smiled.

"All I ask is that you be honest with my son," she told her student, "It's the reason why I summoned both of you and not just you alone. So please talk things out before the day is over." Twilight just smiled and gave her a brave nod.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Canterlot," said Princess Celestia as she pulled away and raised her wings, "I'm expecting some mail." Twilight smiled as she watched the Princess fly away and then teleport in front of the moon before heading back inside.

"Y'all heard the Princess," said Applejack, "Spike, take a letter." The said dragon was leaning against the wall as he pulled out a parchment and quill from his back as Twilight walked into the room. Twilight then pulled Spike in for a grateful and tender hug. She then turned to Mario and raised a hoof to hug him but then...

SMACK!

"GASP!" the other ponies and Spike gasped as Twilight smacked a hoof across Mario's cheek.

"What was that for?" Mario asked in shock, rubbing his sore check.

"What were you _thinking_?" Twilight demanded.

"About what?" Mario asked, not sure he had done to deserve a smack.

"Why would you do that?" Twilight demanded again, "why would you offer to take my punishment? You could have been sent away! And yes, I heard everything you said about my happiness meaning more to you than your own!"

"Maybe that's just how much I love my best friend," Mario answered. Twilight's eyes began to build up tears.

"If you _really_ loved me you would know that I would never be happy if you left," Twilight retorted as her voice cracked and she lost her grip on all the tears she had been holding back from today, she knew right then and there that she couldn't hold inside what was _really_ troubling her, "none of us would be if you left us. We all want you here in Ponyville! I want you here in Ponyville! I need you Mario! I need you here with me at the library. I don't like that fact you're studying on your own! I miss when we worked together. I...I...miss...you...I miss having you here...being there for me...helping me...and just being such a loving and caring friend..." Twilight began to cry as Mario slowly walked up to her. He was about to pull her into a hug when she lifted her head to look at him. The others just watched quietly, wondering what would happen.

"Just before I restored you from Discord's influence," Twilight continued in a broken tone. "I remember you telling me that I shouldn't bother to save you, because you thought you weren't worth it."

"I'd rather not remember that," said Mario sadly, "I still regret that I let Discord corrupt you all."

"That's not your fault!" Twilight croaked, "It's all mine! You only felt that way because I took you for granted. You've done so much for me over the years and have gotten so little in return. When I saw you so...broken, I wanted to just show you how much your friendship has meant to me."

"Is that why you kissed me on the lips?" Mario asked.

"Yes," said Twilight as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "Nothing else felt good enough. Plus...you told me after that it was your first time ever kissed on the lips, making it your first kiss. Well...just so you know...that was my first time kissing a colt on the lips too. That was my first kiss." Twilight's cheek went pink when she admitted that little fact. Mario blinked as the others couldn't resist cooing, except for Spike who just stuck a finger in his mouth.

"Wow," said Mario, "Am I really so important to you that you would give me such a rare gift?" Twilight smiled as she continued to cry.

"Sorry if I upset you by doing that," Twilight continued, "I mean...I do like you. And I mean _like_ you, but...I still not sure if its love or not. I've spent nights just trying to find an answer because I know I never wanted to hurt you like I did ever again. It's why I've been so scared to speak up. I don't want to give you false hope. I want you to be happy..." Mario just smiled and embraced Twilight tenderly as she just lost her voice in her tears. Twilight couldn't help but cry a little harder as Mario held her for a minute or two. The other ponies just smiled to each other, some like Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity were shedding a few tears at the moment. Even Rainbow felt herself sniffing a bit before she turned away so no one could see her cry.

"So, you miss me and want me to come back to studying with you," said Mario once they pulled away and Mario used a fore-hoof to wipe away Twilight's tears, "Alright then, but...I may ask for one condition..."

"Name it," said Twilight as she wiped her eyes herself.

"I want to make you a new schedule that will help you complete everything you need to do while still making time for your friends. And it will allow for the two of us to spend some real time together," said Mario, "I keep feeling like that it was because of your fear and insecurities why you have gotten too hyper-organized in recent days. I mean triple checking your checklists, getting a little crazy over a baker's dozen of cupcakes and complaining that the icing of one cupcake is driving you nuts?" Twilight blushed as she chuckled sheepishly, not even wondering how Mario even knew about that.

"Well...you love a girl who's got problems," said Twilight shyly, "and anxiety issues."

"I wouldn't love her any other way," said Mario sweetly, "and I can help you not feel like you have to be so controlling over your daily life and have some flexibility when the unexpected does occur. Remember, Twilight, you're not alone in your problems anymore. We've all learned a valuable lesson about being there for each other. We're always here for you." Twilight looked at Mario and then the rest of her friends smiled.

"And spending more time one on one might help us find out if we're meant to be more than friends," Mario added, "if...you're willing to leave that door open?" Twilight chuckled.

"I think that sound's fair," said Twilight, "after all, I'd like to do another platforming/parkour run with you again. That was so much fun!" Mario laughed as the two shared a warm hug. The others cheered. A little while later, they were all gathered at a podium as Applejack lowered her hat to begin what was going to be a group letter.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Applejack began, " _We're writtin' to you because today we all learned a little something about friendship._ "

" _We learned that you should take your friend's worries seriously_ ," said Fluttershy.

" _Even if you don't think that he or she has anything to worry about_ ," Rainbow added as she lay on her stomach.

" _And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..._ " Rarity added as she sat comfortably on a purple pillow.

"... _into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem,_ " Pinkie said as she made a superhero pose and plopped to the floor.

" _And that good friends should never be afraid to admit that they need each other and can tell one another what's bothering them or on their mind_ ," Mario concluded as Twilight nodded in agreement.

" _Signed, your loyal subjects_ ," Applejack finished.

" _P.S._ " Spike began as he went to write his own opinion, " _Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously and-_ "

"Ahem," said Mario indignantly as Twilight walked up to Spike shaking her head. The baby dragon lifted his head to see everypony giving him dirty looks.

"Eheh...uh...yeah..." Spike stuttered, "I'll just...um..." Spike marked a large X over what he wrote, making the other's laugh. Spike just glared at them, snorting through his nose. Though he was hoping that things really would go back to normal between Mario and Twilight.

The next morning, Twilight gave a yawn and stretched her fore-hooves as she got ready for the day. She then peaked downstairs and found Mario already gathering the books for today's studies. She gave a soft, happy squeal before rushing downstairs and hugging him tightly.

"You came back!" she exclaimed happily.

"I said I come back first thing in the morning," said Mario, "So what did you wanna cover first?" Twilight smiled as she headed towards the front door and opened it.

"How about we take a walk, just you and me, then pick up something at Sugarcube Corner for breakfast?" Twilight proposed, "We can get started a little later." Mario blinked a bit in surprised, but then chuckled.

"After you m'lady," Mario said chivalrously. Twilight giggled as she made her exit with Mario not far behind.

"Be back later Spike!" Mario called out as he closed the door. Spike just waved them off and got back to his chores. Spike just smiled.

 _Maybe now things will finally return to normal,_ Spike thought, _Of course, if they do realize they are in love, I just hope I can stomach all the sappiness. Eugh!_

 **I wouldn't go so far at the say Twilight and Mario are now "best friends who are dating" but it's definitely a step in the right direction.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this new alternate take on this episode and I hope I didn't make Twilight seem too dramatic. After all, she was bottling up alot of emotions when she got a little...cuckoo...so it had to come out.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	32. Luna Eclipsed

Luna Eclipsed

 _Pony's Log Number 204: Sometimes even I forget that I'm not the only one who struggles to feel like they are loved and accepted..._

Tonight marked one of the spookiest nights of the year, for it was Nightmare Night. A time of all things scary and ponies of all ages dress up and enjoy fun, games, and lots and lots of delicious candy. Spike was getting impatient as he, already dressed in his costume, was waiting for Twilight to come out with her costume.

"Ugh, come on, Twilight," Spike complained from downstairs, "We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival." Twilight then stepped out of her bedroom wearing a blue wizards cape and hat that had stars and moons on them with bells along the bottom of the cape, as well as bells along the rim and top of her hat. She had also tied a white beard on her chin as she posed before Spike.

"Huh?" said Spike looking puzzled as Twilight made her way downstairs, "Are you that one kooky grandpa from the Ponyville Retirement Village?" Twilight went agape before looking at the dragon indignantly.

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded!" Twilight told Spike, who just stared at her and blinked, "Father of the amniomorphic spell?" Spike just blinked twice with a blank look on his face.

"Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Twilight asked more sternly, sticking a fore-hoof into his face.

"Uh..." Spike tried to come up with a reply, raising a finger in the air when he heard some knocking at the door, "That sounds important!" Spike then ran toward the door, sending Twilight spinning about and getting herself tangled in her own cape. Twilight just gave him an indignant glare once she had recovered as Spike went to open the door.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something Sweet to Bite!" shouted three little fillies who were dressed up as a lady bug, a daredevil, and a fairy princess. Spike yelped due to the loud shouting before recomposing himself with a sheepish and sweaty grin as Twilight made her way to the front door.

"Hi, everypony," said Twilight cheerfully to the three fillies, "Great costumes. Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith."

"I should have been asleep five hours ago," said Granny Smith wearily as Spike came up with a bowl loaded with delicious candies. Twilight then used her magic to give each little filly a single piece each. It was then a very small and young brown and cream spotted colt, wearing a pirate's costume pushed his way out of the crowd. He attempted to show off his sword skills but ended up tipping and falling onto his face.

"Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service," the young colt said with a salute and a British accent, "It's my very first Nightmare Night."

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight asked him.

"No, my very first Nightmare night ever!" Pipsqueak replied but then one pink pony dressed as Ella Pollo Loca appeared.

"Enough chitchat!" said Pinkie with a chicken squawk, "Time is Candy!"

"Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" Twilight asked as the pink pony/chicken went agape as she was looking at her own candy sack.

"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie remarked before giving the purple pony a death glare, " _Never._ " Twilight just rolled her eyes before giving Pinkie her piece of candy. Pinkie eyeballed it excitedly until she noticed one of Twilight's bells dangling before her nose. Twilight smiled as she shows Pinkie her costume and continued to jingle the bells on her hat.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight!" said Pinkie, "You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie then used her beak to gobble up most of the candy in the bowl Spike was holding and took off at high speed. Twilight was feeling a bit offended.

"A clown?" she retorted indignantly as Spike ushered her out of the Library, "Look at the borders on these robes. They are hoof-stitched!" Twilight pulled her cape to prove her point.

"It's a great costume! Huh! Grandpa!" Spike teased as Twilight growled irritably until a rather large cat silhouette appeared before Spike.

" _HISS!_ " the giant cat hissed as the cat growled at Spike in the shadow.

"GAH!" Spike yelped before hiding behind Twilight. The cat then came into the light. It was actually a pony wearing a cat costume that had golden yellow fur and white chest hair and some paw shoes on his hooves. Twilight could easily see by the face who it was.

"Mario?" said Twilight. Mario just walked up to her.

"Meow," said Mario. Twilight laughed.

"You look so cute in that costume, Mario," Twilight remarked as Spike just looked at him annoyed.

"Mario, scared me in _that_?" said Spike as he slapped a hand over his face.

"Well, maybe it will teach you not to mock the amazing Star Swirl the Bearded," Mario replied as Twilight rubbed a hoof behind his ear. Mario chuckled as he used his horn to make it sound like he was purring. Spike just rolled his eyes.

"He always was Twilight's pet," Spike muttered.

SWIPE!

"NAH!" Spike yelped as Mario swiped one of his cat claws at him, causing him to fall into his back as Mario and Twilight chuckled to each other.

And to answer the question: yes, they are each other's date for Nightmare Night. Though one couldn't call it a real date since Spike was with them. Mario didn't want Spike to feel like a plus one.

(Main theme)

A cardboard cutout of a black crescent moon that had Nightmare Moon's face on it could be seen as one saw that the rest of Ponyville was decorated for the Nightmare Night festival. Several ponies young and adult could be seen dressed up in various costumes for the occasion. As Twilight, Mario, and Spike headed further into the festival, Twilight had been busy telling Mario what had happened regarding her costume.

"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjuror of the pre-classical era," Twilight told Mario with Spike right behind her. As they continued to walk through the town, Big Mac walked by pulling a cart filled with hay and some ponies in it.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" the ponies in the kart shouted happily as they past the group of three.

"He created more than two hundred spells!" Twilight continued, "He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him." Then they past a stage where some musicians were playing some music and other ponies were dancing.

"Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history," Twilight suggested.

"You could try," said Mario, "but I'm not too sure if anypony in Ponyville besides me would attend. Remember that time I tried to set up a club for train lovers? Nopony showed up! Only Spike but all he could do at the time was suck on the toy train he was holding."

"I...actually remember that," said Spike, now carrying a tall stack of candy and other treats in his hands, "my little engine that could...never did find that toy after it fell out of Twilight's saddle bags during a field trip." Spike sighed to himself as Mario gave him a sympathetic smile. It was certainly a toy Spike loved in his younger days.

"Well, I bet everypony would love it," said Twilight, "don't you think so, Spike?"

"Mm-hmm!" Spike replied as he continued to munch on some candy, " _I_ love it." Spike may have been referring more to the candy than Twilight's group idea, but the purple pony hadn't noticed until she looked and saw they were in the middle of the festival. Twilight and Mario's sudden stop caused Spike to crash into Twilight, sending all his goodies to the ground.

"Hey look, we're here already!" said Twilight, "Should we get something to eat?"

"BURP!" was all Spike could say showing his full stomach. Twilight just glared at him.

"Never mind him Twilight," said Mario, "we can help ourselves! I've got plenty of bits so we-"

"Twilight, Mario!" Pinkie called out as she and several other young fillies were with her carrying large sacks loaded with candy, "Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?"

"Sure did!" the young colt replied.

"Pinkie, try to take it easy on the candy," said Mario, "Who knows what would happen if you _really_ overload on the sugar?" Pinkie clucked in annoyance.

"Are you still sore I ran off with your candy bowl?" Pinkie remarked irritably.

"Two words: _roast chicken_ ," Mario said quietly. Pinkie gave a loud chicken squawk and pecked Mario's head several times with her beak.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!" Mario remarked as he sat down looking rather dizzy. Twilight just giggled. It was then a ominous dark cloud approached Pinkie from behind. It was Rainbow, dressed up to look like a Shadowbolt. She deviously hovered just behind Pinkie and raised her fore-hooves in the air.

"Now where was I? Oh right!" Pinkie pondered and then remembered, "and then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and-"

KA-BOOM!

Pinkie let out a frighten chicken squawk as a bolt of lightning struck her in the rear, making her jump and take off. The other young ponies began to scream and run off. Rainbow was just laughing herself silly as Twilight and Mario, who had recovered thanks to the lightning bolt and having been frightened himself, glared at her.

"Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice," Twilight scolded.

"Lighten up, old-timer," said Rainbow, "this is the best night of the year for pranks!"

"Look what you did to Spike!" Twilight remarked, showing poor Spike chocking on a piece of candy that he had been eating when the lightning struck. Mario went to tend to Spike so the dragon could breathe again and then gave Rainbow a death glare.

"Some jokes are funny, but not this one Rainbow!" Mario snapped, "and besides, you know that I have...issues...with lightning." Rainbow just smirked.

"All the reason," said Rainbow as she discreetly raised a hind leg behind her, "to face it head on pussycat!"

KA-BOOM!

"Raaaaaaaaaaainbbbbbbbowwwwwwwww Daaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" Mario yelped as he was struck by lightning and shrunk to one third his regular size. His speaking voice also got higher, so he now sounded like a chipmunk.

"Hey, what's the big idea? OOOOH! When I get my hooves on you, Rainbow Dash!" Mario yelled in his high pitched voice. Twilight was left surprised. She had never known lightning had this kind of effect on Mario as Rainbow just laughed.

"It's all in good fun," Rainbow told Twilight, "Oh! Oh! There's another group over there!" Rainbow then disappeared as Twilight put a now worn out Spike onto her back as Mario returned back to normal size. In the background, Rainbow could be heard shooting lighting at some other ponies, making them scream as she laughed maniacally before zooming away.

Elsewhere on the festival grounds, a large bucket had been set up for ponies to play "bob for apples". One pony reached in to grab one while two other ponies went to take their turn as well. Applejack was nearby overseeing the game, wearing a scarecrow outfit.

"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack, " said Twilight as she, Mario, and Spike, who had recovered, arrived at the game.

"Howdy, Spike, Hey, Twilight! Hey, Mario!" said Applejack, "Nice costumes."

"Thanks!" said Spike, "I'm a dragon." Twilight looked indignant since Spike cut off her comment. Mario just rolled his eyes as how _original_ Spike's costume was.

"She means _me_ , Spike," said Twilight.

"What about me?" Mario asked.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little kitty I've ever seen," Applejack remarked.

"Purr," Mario hummed as he wagged his cat tail.

"And me?" Twilight asked.

"With that beard," said Applejack as she tapped Twilight's clip-on beard, "I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Twilight just grunted annoyingly as Spike laughed. Mario just gave her a side hug.

"Never mind Twilight," said Mario, "You still look amazing. At least I know who you are trying to be." Twilight smiled as Applejack smirked.

"Are you two on a date?" she teased.

"Yeah, but just as friends," said Mario as Twilight nodded in agreement. Applejack just chuckled and accepted their response.

"While y'all are here," said Applejack, "ya' fell like bobbin' for an apple?" It was then two ponies were about to take their turn when Muffins popped out of the water wearing paper bags on her head and body for her costume. She then tried to grab herself an apple and ended up pulling out the plug to the water in the bucket. Applejack, Twilight, Mario, and Spike just watched quietly before they heard some cheering and applauding in the distance. Mayor Mare was on a nearby stage, wearing a clown costume with a giant rainbow afro.

"Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival," said Mayor Mare proudly as everypony else cheered.

"Now all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... _Nightmare Moon_!" Mayor Mare told the crowd before trying to laugh sinisterly.

"Spooky voice might have worked better if she wasn't dressed like that," Spike whispered to Twilight and Mario.

"I don't know Spike," Mario replied, "I've seen plenty of creepy clowns when I was a young pony. I'd say the outfit works." Twilight just giggled at the two when a green cloud of magical smoke appeared and Zecora appeared before the crowd. Her costume was a simple but slightly tattered black cloak and she had left her mane down and covered in spider hair clips.

"Follow me, and very soon," said Zecora, "You'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon."

With the strike of some ominous lighting and a wave of her cloak, Twilight, Mario, Spike, Pinkie, Mayor Mare, and several young ponies followed Zecora toward a statue of Nightmare Moon that had been set just a little ways into the Everfree Forest.

"Listen close, my little dears," Zecora began as she showed them the statue of Nightmare Moon, "I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary..." She got into the faces of two fillies, who cower fearfully in each other's hooves, as Zecora blew some green magic dust from her hoof and it turned into Nightmare Moon herself, who smiled deviously at them all, making them all gasp as the green alicorn dived right at the group, turning back into dust.

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes," Zecora continued as the dust surrounded them all, two young ponies look spooked as some eyes poked out of the dust and then a devious smile. Two young ponies noticed the devious face, looked at each other and then they, along with some others, screamed. Poor Pipsqueak ran for his life, only to crash into the base of the Nightmare Moon statue.

"But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" Zecora continued as the eyes of the pony statue glared at Pipsqueak menacingly. He slowly began to back away until he bumped into Pinkie, who had been so frightened that she stuck her head into the dirt like an ostrich. They both screamed the moment Pipsqueak bumped into Pinkie and they took off in opposite directions.

"Hungrily, she soars the sky," Zecora pressed on, using her green dust to create a green cloud with Nightmare Moon scouting from it, "If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" The young ponies all cowered in fear as Nightmare Moon looked at them menacingly before fading away in front of the moon itself.

"Uh, Miss Zecora," Pipsqueak asked timidly as he stepped forward, "if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?"

"A perfect question, my little friend," Zecora answered with a sinister smile, "For Nightmare Moon you must not offend." She then blew some more green dust to recreate Nightmare Moon once more, "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" The green Nightmare Moon opened its mouth, air diving at the group before turning back into more green dust. Pinkie screamed.

"Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!" Pinkie told the young ponies as they created a large pile of candy and turned to leave when a loud clash of thunder was heard as well as a loud whistling of the wind. Clouds began to cover the sky above as Twilight, Mario, and even Zecora looked up with worry and concern, making the other ponies start screaming again. Suddenly, a chariot appeared with a cloaked figure sitting inside and being pulled along by what appeared to be two Pegasi guard ponies that had the ears and wings of a bat. Everypony just backed away nervously as the chariot approached and swooped down toward them. Everypony ducked as Twilight and Mario looked at the chariot with concern.

"It's Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie gasped in front of the two ponies, "Run!" Everypony minus, Twilight, Mario, and Spike began to run for their lives. Just then a flash of thunder lit up to show the pony's face under the cloak, showing a devious smile and glowing white eyes.

Back at the festival, the other ponies were just enjoying themselves. Then Pinkie led a group of screaming ponies through the festival grounds, even giving a few chicken squawks herself. The ponies just gave them funny looks until they noticed the sky had gotten darker. Some more thunder and lightning clashed in the sky as the chariot came into view above them as the clouds covered the moon and stars. Several ponies screamed with fright as the chariot landed. The cloaked figure than removed their cloak, revealing themselves to be Princess Luna. Unlike the last time she had been seen, her stature was much healthier and her mane and tail now flowed much like Princess Celestia's. The difference was her mane and tail were in shades of dark blue with a twinkle that imitated the stars in the night sky. Princess Luna had a determined smile on her face as the other ponies trembled fearfully before bowing down, including Spike.

"Princess Luna!" said Twilight and Mario excitedly. They were only able to take a step forward before Spike pull them down. They glared as Spike put a finger over his mouth so they would keep quiet as Princess Luna approached the other ponies with a stern look on her face. Some bats even flying away from behind her. She then made her way toward a pony, whose name was Cloud Kicker. The ponies just whimpered as Princess Luna stood before her. Princess Luna smiled, but the ponies only cowered more. Princess Luna took notice before deciding to speak.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Princess Luna announced with a booming voice that nearly sent a pony flying off, "We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" Despite Princess Luna's words, her loud voice made the ponies more fearful. As Princess Luna stepped forward, the other ponies started to back away from her. The fact more lightning and thunder struck nearby didn't help Princess Luna's case either.

"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie called out, "Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" She and the group of young ponies all screamed and ran for their lives. Princess Luna just looked at them puzzled.

"What? No, children, no!" Princess Luna exclaimed, "You have no reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Princess Luna then stomped a fore-hoof making Mayor Mare and another pony named Raven to gasp.

"Madame Mayor," said Princess Luna, "thy Princess of the Night has arrived." Luna extended her hoof, but Mayor Mare just continued to tremble fearfully.

"What is the matter with you?" Luna asked as she extended her hoof to the other ponies, who also just kept their distance.

"Very well then. Be that way," said Princess Luna indignantly, "We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell. With that, Princess Luna just walked away with her nose in the air. Mario and Twilight had seen everything.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," said Twilight.

"Me too," said Mario, "I've been wanting to get to know my aunt for a while now." Twilight smiled and nodded in agreement, until she felt somepony holding her back. She looked back to see that it was Spike holding into the end of her cape.

"You can't talk to her!" Spike protested fearfully, "She's Nightmare Moon!"

"No, she's not," Twilight protested, "I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good. But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years."

"Yeah," said Mario, "Even I know how it feels to try and socialize with ponies when you feel like you don't belong."

"Since _when_ have you ever felt that way?" Twilight asked surprised, "I mean sure I kind of ignored you growing up cause I was into my studies, but...I never made you feel that way...right?" Mario just gave her a sad smile.

"No," said Mario, "I'm referring to the time _before_ I met you. When I used to feel alone." Twilight just looked at him sadly before giving him a warm smile.

"Then you should be able to help Princess Luna," Twilight told him, "especially since you understand how she feels. Now come on." Mario and Twilight went to go find Princess Luna before Spike could protest otherwise. It wasn't long before the two ponies found Luna just sitting quietly before the statue of Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Mario watched quietly before approaching.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight said slowly. The dark blue alicorn blinked before keeping a indignant look on her face as she kept her back towards them for the moment as Twilight continued to speak, "Hi, my name is..."

"Star Swirl the Bearded," Princess Luna remarked, "Commendable costume. Thou even got the bells right."

"Thank you! _Finally!_ " said Twilight excitedly, "Somepony besides Mario who gets my costume!"

"Mario?" said Princess Luna until she saw the colt in the cat outfit next to Twilight, "Is he courting you? Possibly your betrothed?" Those comments made both Mario and Twilight's checks turned bright red.

"Uh...we're just...best friends," said Twilight sheepishly.

"We...uhh...do like each other, but...like Twilight said, we're just best friends," Mario stumbled a bit with a nervous chuckle. Twilight just chuckled back. Princess Luna just looked at them blankly.

"Courtship and marriage have changed in the time thy have been gone," Princess Luna remarked. Mario and Twilight just smiled shyly at each other, eager to change the subject.

"Getting back on topic here," said Twilight calmly, "Uh, We just came to welcome you to our celebration! Mario is the same Mario Princess Celestia said was your nephew. My actual name is-"

"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Luna finished for the purple pony before continuing in her booming voice as she rose into the air, "It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!" Twilight and Mario both flinched at her loud tone and backed away as the winds around the alicorn picked up a bit.

"And that was a good thing, right?" Twilight asked sheepishly.

"But of course," Luna answered in a normal voice, "We could not be happier. Is that not clear?"

"Well, you kinda sound like your yelling me," Twilight pointed out, flinching back a bit.

"We...can't tell if you are genuinely grateful or being sarcastic," Mario added.

"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice!" Princess Luna explained, "It is tradition to speak using the royal "we", and to use..." She finished in her booming voice, "...this much volume when addressing our subjects." Princess Luna's voice made Twilight's beard stick out to the side before she ironed it back down and adjusted her hat. Mario also had to take time to groom his cat tail since it had puffed out due to Luna's voice.

"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... _mixed results,_ " Twilight answered as Princess Luna looked indignant, "I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception."

"Change our approach?" Princess Luna asked in her booming voice.

"Lower the volume?" Twilight suggested, making a gesture with her hoof.

"You don't need to speak so loudly to make yourself heard, Aunt Luna," said Mario, "You could make a pony go deaf speaking that loud at close range."

"Ohhh," said Princess Luna, "We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are...not sure we can." Luna didn't hide the fact that she felt a little insecure.

"You can do it," said Mario, "I believe in you." Mario then walked up to her and extended his fore-hoof/cat claw to her. Princess Luna was reminded of when she had been first restored and Mario had offered the same extension to her. Princess Luna couldn't help but give a small smile as she connected her fore-hoof with Mario's. They wasted no time leaving the Everfree Forest and heading towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"Don't worry Princess," said Twilight as they made their way towards the front door, "Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice."

"And when you really get to know her, she can be a bit sassy," Mario added.

"Nah, I think that's only with you," Twilight remarked as Mario rolled his eyes as Twilight knocked a few times on Fluttershy's door.

"Go away!" Fluttershy shouted from behind the door, surprising all three of them, "No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Princess Luna just gave a skeptical look as Twilight and Mario just chuckled sheepishly.

"Fluttershy, it's me Twilight," the purple pony replied, "And Mario too! Don't you wanna see how cute Mario looks as a kitty cat?" Fluttershy then slowly opened the door.

"It is you," said Fluttershy as she relaxed a bit before smiling as she opened her door wider, "Oh! Mario does look very cute as a kitty! Ah, and Nightmare Moon..." Fluttershy then gasped, "...Nightmare Moon? EEEK!" Fluttershy rushed back inside and slammed her door. Princess Luna just keeps her stern and unamused face, causing Mario and Twilight to chuckle sheepishly again.

"Wait right here," said Twilight, "Come on Mario!" Twilight then headed inside the cottage with Mario right behind her. Thought Mario felt a little uneasy since he didn't want to have to get into a fight with Fluttershy or get _The Stare_ from her. There was some light struggling, but only between the two girls. (Well Fluttershy did stomp Mario's cat tail...twice...) Then Mario opened the door as Twilight was literally pushing Fluttershy out of the cottage. Fluttershy tried to resist, but the purple pony was too strong for her.

"Fluttershy...you remember _Princess Luna_?" Twilight proposed.

"My aunt?" Mario added as Fluttershy looked at the dark blue alicorn nervously.

"Charmed," said Princess Luna, using her booming voice, extending her fore-hoof.

"Likewise," Fluttershy said very timidly before trying to take off when both Twilight and Mario pulled her back outside with their magic.

"Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice," Princess Luna explained, still using her booming voice, "We ask thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest."

"Okay," said Fluttershy in a very quiet and fearful tone.

"Shall our lesson begin?" Princess Luna asked, not realizing how much her booming voice was frightening the poor yellow Pegasus.

"Okay," Fluttershy said with a whisper.

"How is this?" Princess Luna asked, glaring at the yellow Pegasus.

"Perfect, lesson over!" said Fluttershy hurriedly as she tried to zip inside once again. This time Twilight was ready for her as she shut the front door and Fluttershy smacked right into it. Mario cringed.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Mario muttered.

"A little quieter, princess," said Twilight.

"How is..." Luna began on her booming voice but quickly lowered her volume a bit, "...this?"

"You're getting there, Aunt Luna," Mario replied.

"Better. Right, Fluttershy?" Twilight responded as Fluttershy un-pasted her face from the door.

"Yes," Fluttershy responded nervous but giddy daze as she tumbled to the ground.

"How...about...now?" Princess Luna asked, her tone still loud but not as bad as before.

"Making progress," Mario said with a smile.

"Now you're getting it," Twilight added in the same tone.

"And...how about now?" Luna asked now using a normal tone.

"Yes! Well done," said Twilight excitedly.

"Fantastico!" Mario added, clapping his hooves for the alicorn. Fluttershy was trying to crawl away when Princess Luna picked Fluttershy up with her magic to embrace her. Fluttershy was in such a state of shell shock that her face became petrified with fear and her entire body went limp as the dark blue alicorn held her.

"I thank thee, dear Fluttershy!" Princess Luna told her in gratitude...and using her booming voice, "Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers." It was then Pinkie arrived with her little group of young ponies.

"Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and..." Pinkie gave out a loud chicken squawk as she saw Princess Luna holding a still limp Fluttershy, "...Ah! She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she _gobbles her up_!" She and the other young ponies screamed as they ran away.

"Nay, children, wait!" Princess Luna retorted in her booming voice and then lowered her tone, "I mean...nay, children, no, wait!" But Princess Luna was too late. Mario groaned.

"The only voice that needs to be stolen is Pinkie's," Mario remarked, "Crazy chicken..." Twilight just rolled her eyes before walking to a now sad and dejected alicorn.

"Come on, Princess," said Twilight, "Time for plan B." Luna didn't share Twilight's enthusiasm. But before they left, Mario did have to feed Fluttershy a green and white mushroom since the poor Pegasus had passed out.

Back at the festival, some ponies had set up some pumpkins on some catapults and then launched them into the air.

"Hooray!" they chanted as the pumpkins splattered onto some targets in the distance. A few other ponies were just dancing to the band music again. Then everything came to a stop when they saw Princess Luna with both Mario and Twilight. One pony bowed down and whimpered.

"Aah!" shouted one pony named Sassaflash as several other ponies were also screaming, running away, or trembling as the three ponies walked by.

"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star," Princess Luna said dejectedly, "They have never liked us and they never shall." Mario and Twilight felt a more optimistic about the matter.

"Our friend Applejack is one of the most likable ponies around," Twilight told the princess, "I'm sure she'll have some ideas."

"And she's the least likely of our friends to get frightened," Mario added quietly as Twilight shushed him sternly to avoid being heard. Applejack had fixed up the "bob for apples" game and Pip was standing on the edge of the pool of water.

"Heee...!" the young pony giggled as he tried to lean in to get an apple, but lost his balance and was about to fall in when Applejack swooped in save him.

"Whoop, careful there, partner," said Applejack before she turned to see Twilight, Mario, and Princess Luna. Applejack jumped at the sight of the princess before she whimpered fearfully and crouched to the ground and covered her eyes. Some looks were exchanged between Princess Luna, Mario, and Twilight..

"I take it back," Mario muttered, only getting a jab from Twilight as she lowered her head towards the frightened orange pony.

"Uh...Applejack, the princess is looking for advice on how to fit in around here?" Twilight told Applejack.

""Fit in?", Really?" Applejack asked doubtfully. Twilight grunted annoyingly at her.

"Seriously, you don't see me acting like a...ahem...scardy cat around her," Mario added in Princess Luna's defense, not afraid to make a cat pun.

"I mean...that's easy!" said Applejack as she quickly stood up and recomposed herself, "All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play games, have some fun."

"Fun?" said Princess Luna puzzled, "What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" Applejack then guided Princess Luna towards a mini game where a bowl was filled with toy spiders and a spider web was set up a few feet away.

"Pray tell," Princess Luna remarked as she picked up one of the toy spiders, "what purpose do these serve?"

"Try to land the sp-spiders on the web," Cherry Berry stuttered. Princess Luna just eyeballed the spider and gave it a light toss, coming up short from the web and looked back at Applejack, Twilight, and Mario.

"You can do it, princess!" Applejack called out.

"You've got this, Aunt Luna!" Mario cheered. The dark blue alicorn then made another attempt and this time landed the spider right in the center of the web.

"Ha!" Princess Luna said excitedly, "your princess enjoys this "fun"! In what other ways may we experience it?" Applejack, Twilight, and Mario smiled before they brought the princess towards the pumpkin catapult.

"Fire away, princess!" Twilight shouted as the alicorn launched the pumpin into the air and made it go SPLAT on a target for the bullseye.

"Ha ha!" Princess Luna replied happily, "the fun has been doubled!" The other ponies started to come up to her and were now cheering as well.

"Double the pleasure, double the fun..." Mario chanted.

"What are you? A bubblegum advertisement?" Twilight asked annoyingly.

"Bleh" Mario remarked indignantly, "Just supporting my Aunt." Mario then pouted as Applejack and Twilight snickered to each other.

"Why don't you try bobbin' for apples?" Applejack suggested next, "We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess."

"I ask that thou call us...me...Luna, fair Applejack," the alicorn princess replied before announcing to the others in a loud but very pleasant tone, "Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!"

"Luna..." the other ponies replied approvingly.

"Luna is beautiful name," Mario replied, "fitting for such a beautiful pony." Princess Luna looked surprised at the complement.

"Well, aren't you the charmer," Twilight remarked, not hiding her jealousy.

"Hey, she's my aunt!" Mario protested before feeling rather timid, "I...can tell her that...right...I mean...we're family..." Twilight then giggled.

"You're cute when you look like you're in trouble," said Twilight as Mario now glared.

"That's for the "I look cute when having an anxiety attack" comment," Twilight remarked and Applejack snickered.

"I was serious you know," Mario retorted as Twilight look unamused.

"You _are_ in love with me aren't you?" she remarked. Mario just gave her a bored look.

"Guilty as charged," said Mario plainly as dark blue alicorn approached.

"Well, thank thee for thou complement of thy name and ensemble," Princess Luna told Mario before turning to Applejack, "Show me to these bobbing apples." It was then Pipsqueak was once again trying to bob for an apple when he lost his balance again.

"Whoa!" Pipsqueak yelped as he tumbled into the water with a loud splash. Luna gasped silently as she ran over to save him. It was then Pinkie arrived with a now larger group of young ponies. She seemed to be a very popular pony to go trick or treating with, even if she looked like chicken that was stuffed with candy and ready for roasting...

"Don't make me peck you!" Pinkie warned with a chicken squawk.

BLEH!

Anyway, Pinkie approached Applejack, Mario, and Twilight.

"Hey, guys," said Pinkie, "Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run-" Pinkie then gave a frighten chicken squawk as she saw Princess Luna bring up Pipsqueak from the water.

"Ah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak!" Pinkie shouted, "Everypony run!"

"Pinkie, knock it...YOWL!" Mario gave a cat-like yelp when the young ponies screamed and ran right over him.

"Help!" Pipsqueak cried out, running from Princess Luna and completely forgetting that she had saved him, "My backside has been gobbled!"

"'This a lie!" Princess Luna said, feeling indignant that Pipsqueak didn't bother to say thank you for getting him out of the water, "Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Some thunder and lightning clashed behind her as the other ponies started to back away from her fearfully.

"Fair villagers, please do not back away," Princess Luna said to them, "Let us join together in...fun!" She picked up a toy spider and tossed it towards them, but the pony just flinched as the toy landed by them.

"Not enough fun for you?" Princess Luna replied, feeling her patience start to decline, "What say you to _this_?" Luna than cast a spell to make the toy spiders grow in size and come to life. They charged forward, even crawling right over a pony, knocking them over and making them pass out. The other ponies screamed as the spiders all gathered into the center of the web.

"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Princess Luna asked, but her only answer was Golden Harvest screaming for her life since one of the toy spiders was on her face. Soon everypony else was screaming and running amok.

"Do not run away!" Princess Luna called out, as Daisy screamed next.

"As your princess, we command it!" Princess Luna shouted, but the ponies were so frightened that they were now crashing into things. First was a barrel of apples, two ponies crashed into each other, one ran right into a vending cart, which knocked off a giant rolled up candy display that started rolling towards another group of ponies as they ran for their life. Soon lights and other decorations were torn down from the chaos. Even Mayor Mare tried to climb up a set of flags, only for the post holding them up to topple over. Princess Luna felt her patience hit her limit.

" _Be still!"_ the alicorn shouted in her booming voice, causing the other ponies to stop running and thunder clashed behind her again. The other ponies were now trembling around her once more.

"Princess, remember!" Twilight said once things had calmed down, "Watch the screaming!"

"Losing your patience won't help make the situation better," Mario added, having recovered from being run over.

"No, Twilight Spark and Mario Star!" Princess Luna retorted sternly in the same voice tone, "We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you chose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be cancelled! Forever!" Everypony was left in shock and sadness, including Twilight and Mario. It wasn't long after Princess Luna left that Applejack sighed to herself.

"Shoot, we have everything goin' our way," Applejack told Twilight and Mario, "Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em." They looked about to see destroyed decorations, saddened adults trying to clean up the mess, and young ponies crying. Some were being comforted by the adults.

"But I wanted to be a zombie next year," one young pony sobbed and the cries of other young fillies and colts could be heard as well. Mario's heart reached out to them as he felt very angry.

"This is all Pinkie's fault," he said sternly, "her squawking is what kept everypony frightened over Aunt Luna. Forget roasting, I'm deep frying that chicken when I get my hooves on her!" Applejack and Twilight just looked at Mario indignantly, especially since ponies don't eat meat. It was then Twilight got an idea as she noticed a discarded Nightmare Moon decal on the ground.

"It's not over yet," said Twilight.

"What are you gonna do?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I'm going to do what I do best," said Twilight with determination, "Lecture her! And Mario will help me...once he puts away _the giant pot of grease_!" Mario just looked indignant as he sat next to a large metal pot filled with the bubbling liquid inside of it.

"Chill out," said Mario, "It's just bath water with honey to make it look like grease and I added baking soda for additional bubbles! But Pinkie won't know that..." Mario snickered until he noticed the deadpan glares on Applejack and Twilight's face.

"Oh...fine!" Mario conceded reluctantly as he used his magic to make the pot disappear. Then he and Twilight went to search for Princess Luna. It wasn't long before they both found the dark blue alicorn just walking sadly across a bridge near the park.

"Princess?" said Twilight gently.

"Aunt Luna?" Mario said in the same tone.

"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star," said Princess Luna sadly.

"No, Aunt Luna," said Mario, "I won't let you leave feeling like nopony would love and accept you. That just isn't true. I know I love and accept you."

"Well, your opinion doesn't matter!" Princess Luna barked but then bit her tongue as Mario flinched away and was on the verge of tears.

"Mario, calm down," said Twilight gently, "She didn't mean it, okay." Mario sniffled as he let two tears stream down his face before recomposing himself and drying his eyes. He gave her nod to assure Twilight he was okay.

"Princess, I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted," said Twilight gently, "but you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have."

"Yes, I can tell," said Princess Luna, now making it clear she was being sarcastic, "by all the adorning shrieks of the children as they _run away_!"

"Princess..." said Twilight sadly as she and Mario watched her walk away. Twilight pondered before she got an idea.

"Mario?" she began.

"Yes, Twilight," Mario asked her curiously.

"I never thought I'd say this, but..." said Twilight before giving him a smirk, "Are you up for a little chicken hunt?"

"Oh yeah, Mario time!" Mario replied as he stood on his hind legs and squatted to activate his "hero's sight" spell.

Back in town, the other ponies were still whimpering and crying as Pinkie was continuing to cluck about. Whether she knew about Nightmare Night being cancelled was anypony's guess, but she still tried to remain positive despite the gloomy faces. The pink pony then caught sight of some candy on the ground. Her eyes sparkled as she pecked off the wrapper and ate the candy inside. She then noticed a trail of candy and followed it, pecking and eating the candy as she went along. She was about to move into the next candy when time slowed down. Mario poked out of his hiding place and fired his magic blast. But true to Pinkie's nature, she easily sidestepped the magic blast as it passed her harmlessly.

"Nice try," Pinkie muttered annoyingly, thinking she had outsmarted Mario when she suddenly shrieked and chicken squawked as another pony pounced on her. Mario was actually one step ahead of her. Figuring Pinkie would somehow avoid the shot, this left the pink pony open to being tackled by Twilight and pinned against the wall. Pinkie tried to chuck again but Twilight shoved her fore-hoof sternly into Pinkie's mouth.

"No!" Twilight scolded sternly, "No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?"

"Okay," Pinkie replied, her voice muffed by the hoof in her mouth. Twilight just stared at her.

"There's something I want you to see," said Twilight, "And I promise that it is safe, so you really, really, really, can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?"

"Mm-hmm," Pinkie replied, despite the fact that Twilight's hoof had been removed, her lips were still tucked into her mouth. It was then Princess Luna walked over with a stern look on her face. Mario was beside her with the same look on his own face. Pinkie's eyes widened before she nearly chicken squawked but covered her mouth to catch herself.

"Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" said Twilight as the dark blue alicorn stood before the pink pony.

"Ah, the ringleader of the frightened children," Princess Luna remarked, "Hath thou come to make peace?" She extended her hoof towards Pinkie. Pinkie smiled as she extended her hoof as well. Princess Luna smiled back, but then a black cloud appeared and shot some lightning behind her, making her look ominous and Mario found himself shrunk once again.

"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie shrieked with a chicken squawk before running off, even leaving behind an egg.

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded angrily as Rainbow was on her cloud laughing herself silly.

"AAH!" Now it was Rainbow's turn to shriek as she soon found herself covered in sticky honey. Mario had fired his second "hero's sight" shot at her.

"Serves you right for ruining a touching moment!" Mario yelled, shaking a fore-hoof at her and speaking with a chipmunk voice since he was still shrunk. Princess Luna didn't know what surprised her more, the fact Mario was now one-third his size from getting hit by lightning or the fact his magic blast turned into honey. As for Pinkie, she was running for her life to get out of the alley when Twilight teleported in front of her and pinned her down.

"She's changed Pinkie!" Twilight said firmly as Pinkie struggled to get away, "She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!"

"Well, duh," said Pinkie with an eye roll.

"Huh?" said Twilight puzzled.

"I know that," said Pinkie as a matter of fact, "Sheesh, Twilight. I'm almost as big as her, how's she gonna gobble me up?"

"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Twilight asked.

"Sometimes it's just really _fun_ to be scared!" Pinkie answered.

" _Fun?_ " said Twilight puzzled but then she got an idea, "Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!"

"No, I'm not," said Pinkie, "I'm a chicken." Pinkie then gave another chicken squawk.

"A dodo bird is more like it," said Mario, now back to normal size as he stood beside Twilight.

"Hey!" Pinkie retorted.

"Pinkie, you've been so busy having fun and getting others to be scared that you were ruining Aunt Luna's efforts to just...fit in with everypony," said Mario as he looked at the dark blue alicorn, who was sitting quietly feeling sorry for herself, "She just wants ponies to love and accept her and all the running and screaming hurt her feelings. I don't know if you heard, but she canceled Nightmare Night for good because of it."

"Oh no! That wasn't what I was trying to do at all!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I just wanted everypony to have fun. No more Nightmare Night means no more free candy either..." Pinkie quietly approached Princess Luna.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to have fun," Pinkie told her, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Pinkie extended her fore-hoof this time. Princess Luna just looked at her blankly before returning the gesture. Pinkie wasn't sure if that meant Princess Luna had forgiven her, but the smile that the alicorn gave helped the pink pony feel a little better. That was then Twilight chose to speak.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said excitedly, "I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!"

"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm," Princess Luna remarked in a deadpan tone.

"Pinkie already apologized for hurting Aunt Luna's feelings," said Mario, "We shouldn't have any more unwanted shrieks to scare everypony if we try again."

"I actually think Pinkie might be onto something," said Twilight, "Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Mario and Princess Luna just looked at each other before following the purple pony.

The rest of the young ponies were now with Zecora and Mayor Mare as the other ponies were sadly still trying to clean up the mess around them.

"Gosh, I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last," said Pipsqueak sadly.

"Come on, little Pip," said Zecora, "Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy to give, so Nightmare Moon might let us live."

"Yes, come on, little ponies," said Mayor Mare, "What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" Mayor Mare then laughed sinisterly as Spike walked by unamused.

"Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me," he muttered.

"Come on, kids!" said Applejack as she joined the group, "Doesn't that sound like fun?" The other ponies just looked rather afraid than excited. In the end, the young fillies ventured alone to the Nightmare Moon's statue and were leaving their candy before it one by one.

"Goodbye, Nightmare Night, forever," said Pipsqueak as he placed his share of candy into the pile. It was then thunder was heard and the wind began to whistle loudly. The Nightmare Moon statue came to life!

"Citizens of Ponyville!" the statue announced in the Canterlot royal booming tone, "You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it...instead of eating you!" The young ponies all screamed and ran off. A few seconds later the Nightmare Moon statue turned into Princess Luna herself. She just watched them run off as she spit out what appeared to be fake vampire teeth.

"I am not certain that did what it meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle," said Princess Luna, still uncertain of what Twilight had planned.

"I mean it was a good performance," said Mario, "but I'm still not following either..."

"Just wait," said Twilight.

"For what? For...for them to scream some more?" Princess Luna asked as she hopped off the pedestal. It was then she felt something tugging on her mane. She looked down to see that it was Pipsqueak.

"Um...Princess Luna," the little pony said bravely, "I know there's not gonna be anymore Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" Princess Luna was taken aback by the his proposal.

"Child. Art thou saying that thou... _likest_ me to scare you?" Princess Luna asked in disbelief.

"It's really fun!" Pipsqueak told her, "Scary, but fun!"

"It...is?" said Princess Luna, clearly the idea of fun and scary was not making sense in her mind.

"Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year," said Pipsqueak with a smile.

"Well then," said Princess Luna, "We shall have to bring..." she finished with her booming voice, "...Nightmare Night back!"

"Whoa!" said Pipsqueak as her booming voice pushed him back a bit, "You're my favorite princess ever!" Pipsqueak then hugged Princess Luna's fore-leg and then ran back towards some bushes where the other young ponies were hiding.

"She said yes, guys!" said Pipsqueak.

"YAY!" the young ponies cheered before heading back into town.

"See? They really do like you, princess!" Twilight said excitedly.

"Looks like you're quite popular after all," Mario remarked, now understanding Twilight's plan.

"Can it be true?" said Princess Luna before she said in her booming voice and stood on her hind legs, "Oh, most wonderful of-" As the thunder clashed behind her, she remembered about keeping her voice down.

"I mean...Oh, most wonderful of nights," Princess Luna said sheepishly in her normal voice. Mario chuckled.

"I love you Aunt Luna," he said gently. Princess Luna wasted no time using a wing to pull him close to her for a hug.

"I love you, too...my nephew," Princess Luna said gently, Mario smiled and hugged her back.

Back in town, the mess had been cleaned up and everypony was enjoying the Nightmare Night festival. Princess Luna and a few other ponies played spider toss. Then three little ponies gave her some candy, making her smile. Then when another pony went to bob for an apple, Princess Luna surfaced from the water, startling the pony as she just ate an apple. Everypony just shared a good laugh.

 _"Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight recited as Princess Luna was enjoying herself, " _When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. Mario and I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem-your sister, Princess Luna! She taught us that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And we're happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath..."_

As Twilight continued to recite the letter beside the Nightmare Moon statue, Spike was sitting nearby writing it with a large stack of candy next to him.

 _"...And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over,_ " Twilight concluded as she put a piece of candy in her mouth, " _This still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!_ "

"Indeed," said Mario as they both shared a chuckle with each other. It was then a familiar black cloud was approaching behind Twilight. Rainbow smirked deviously as she raised her hooves to strike. Then she felt lightning zap her instead, causing her to scream and fly away as fast as she could. Twilight and Mario saw Rainbow take off before looking back. There was Princess Luna, now sitting comfortably on Rainbow's black cloud. She gave them a smile and wink before they, including Spike, laughed.

Tonight had certainly been a fun night.

 **A little late with this one since Nightmare Night was last week, but better late than never!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	33. Sisterhooves Social

Sisterhooves Social

 _Pony's Log Number 205: A sibling is a very special blessing. No matter how bad things get between the two of you, no pony should ever take them for granted..._

The sun had risen high into the sky and the birds began to chirp outside the Carousel Boutique as Rarity was still snoozing peacefully in her bed wearing a green sleeping mask. She was currently mumbling in her sleep as some smells started to float into her bedroom.

"Oh...Are those sweet...carrot...pancakes that I smell?" Rarity mumbled in her sleep and then gasped, "Mmm, how divine, num-num-num-num. The aroma...spiced apple cider..." As Rarity continued to enjoy the smells, the aroma had become darker wisps of smoke that started to fill her bedroom.

"Ahh, and, the smell of...smoke..." said Rarity as she sniffed and then it clicked in her head, " _smoke?_ Smoke?!" Rarity then woke up with a start. She screamed as she tumbled out of bed with her blanket still stuck on her back end and the sound of a smoke alarm could be heard. Rarity charged out of her bedroom so quickly that she tumbled down the stairs.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. Rarity lifted her sleeping mask from her eyes to see a familiar fuming filly. Her kitchen was an absolute mess. Some dirty pots were on the counters, one pot from the stove was spewing out the black smoke and filling the ceiling with it.

"Rrgh, you ruined the surprise!" Sweetie Belle grumbled, "I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed!" Rarity just sighed to herself.

(Main Theme)

Rarity wasted no time pulling off her sleeping mask, causing it to go flying above Sweet Belle's head. The little marshmallow filly was still fuming as Rarity marched up to her, ready to give her little sister a piece of her mind over the mess in the kitchen. All the while, Rarity had failed to notice that there were two ponies sitting at her dining table. The first, whose name was Hondo Flanks, was a marshmallow colored stallion with brown mane, mustache, and tail. He was wearing a floral shirt with a tourist straw hat. Across from him was a mare named Cookies Crumbles, she was light pink mare with dark purple mane and tail. She was wearing a red top with white bottoms and had a sun visor in her mane.

"Well G'mornin', Rarity!" said Hondo Flanks, causing the marshmallow mare to freeze in her tracks.

"Father! Mother!" said Rarity in surprise as she turned to face them.

"I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own," said Hondo Flanks as Sweetie Belle set down a vase with lavender flowers in it. He gave Sweetie Belle a supportive rub of her mane with his fore-hoof. Rarity just looked at the various plates that had various types of badly burnt food.

"I...figured," said Rarity slowly as Mario entered inside examining a checklist with his magic and his work glasses on his nose.

"Hey, Rares, I just picked up that extra supply order you wanted and..." Mario froze when he saw Sweetie Belle and two other ponies he had never met before, "...umm...am I interrupting something?" As much as Mario had grown in socializing with ponies, he didn't need long to see the resemblance between the older ponies and his two best friends. For some reason, meeting parents always made him feel rather shy, as well as a little jealous. The two elder ponies just looked at him curiously.

"Rarity," Cookie Crumbles exclaimed, "Did you get married and not tell us?"

" _WHAT?!_ " Mario and Rarity exclaimed in shock and Mario blushed deep red.

"Mom, you know I'm too young to marry my prince!" Sweetie Belle remarked.

" _Sweetie Belle!_ " Mario and Rarity repeated.

"For crying out loud...they are just my best friends is all," Mario explained, "I work for Rarity as her assistant part time at the Boutique and I've told Sweetie Belle were _only friends_!"

"Well I still like you anyway," said Sweetie Belle, "you are very cute and handsome." Rarity and Mario looked annoyed. Mario wasn't really annoyed at Sweetie Belle for liking him, but rather that she said it in front of her parents. Mario didn't want to deal with overprotective parents (or brothers for that matter...but that's another story). As for Rarity, she always got annoyed and irritated when Sweetie Belle gushed over him, but Mario still couldn't get Rarity to say why. Their parents just chuckled.

"Young love," said the male pony, "My name is Hondo Flanks and this is my wife Cookie Crumbles, as you can guess, we're Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents."

"Nice to...meet you." said Mario as he noticed the burnt food on the table, "Enjoying breakfast I see..."

"Eeyup, I made everything myself," said Sweetie Belle proudly as Rarity sniffed a glass that had something burnt in it.

"I didn't know you could burn juice," Rarity remarked.

"I knew a pony who knew how to burn ice cream," said Mario, "don't ask how...they just did it." Rarity discreetly rolled her eyes.

"I've been giving her lessons," said Cookie Crumbles, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation." Mario was just stunned.

 _Her mother taught her how to cook like this?_ he thought, _And Hondo is actually enjoying food this brunt? Either the food tastes better than it looks or he REALLY loves and supports his wife._

Mario went to take a bite of some pancake and nearly choked at how dry and burnt it was as he swallowed it down.

 _Oh yeah...Hondo REALLY loves his wife. It's...quite admirable actually,_ Mario told himself, _But...I gotta teach Sweetie Belle how to cook properly in the near future. I know Sweetie Belle can do it without burning the house down..._

While Mario had his train of thought, Rarity was still baffled that she had apparently forgotten about her parent's vacation trip.

"Vacation? Is that this week?" Rarity exclaimed, "As in "starting this very instant" this week?" It was then Sweetie Belle put a bowl of some burnt slop on the table.

"Uurh, let me guess: apple sauce?" Rarity asked.

"Nope, toast!" Sweetie Belle answered as Mario's jaw dropped but no one took notice, "We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." Sweetie Belle then made her way out of the kitchen.

"Need a hoof?" Mario asked.

"Mario, I need you here," said Rarity quickly, stopping him from following the young filly, "So, now, when you say "a week"...is that, um, seven whole days?" Mario looked at her indignantly. This hadn't been the first time Rarity seemed reluctant to having Sweetie Belle around.

"And six nights, I know!" said Cookie Crumbles, completely overlooking Rarity's hesitation, "Such a short time to spend with your little sis."

"You gonna eat that?" Hondo Flanks asked before Rarity could respond to her mother. Rarity just said nothing and pushed the plate towards her father as Mario waved a hoof to say no.

"But I've got such a long to-do list," said Rarity quietly to herself, "Oh well, I suppose "spend time with your sister" will just have to be added to the list."

"You make it sound like having Sweetie Belle around is such a huge burden to you," Mario whispered, "Don't you remember that you hired me to..."

"Yes, I did _hire_ you to get work done around here," Rarity retorted, making it clear she wasn't interested in hearing what Mario had to say about the situation, "Now will you please take care of those supplies you got for me and put them away _at once_?" Mario glared before taking his leave when they heard a huge crash nearby. It was then Sweetie Belle reappeared with a huge load of luggage.

"Just a few necessities," Sweetie Belle remarked. Rarity just smiled sheepishly to her parents as Mario chuckled.

"And I thought you were the only one who over packed," said Mario, earning a dirty look from Rarity and he sighed, "I'm going. I'm going." But before he did, Mario did help Sweetie Belle get her luggage to the guest room first (at Rarity's expense). Mario just ignored that fact that Rarity glared at him for doing so.

As Mario continued his work in the main room, Rarity and Sweetie Belle waved their parents goodbye as a taxi cart took them away with the honk of a horn. The two sisters then headed back into the boutique and into the kitchen.

"Now, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up," said Rarity.

"Cleaned up?" Sweetie Belle protested, "But we haven't even eaten yet."

"Well now, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity as she burnt food on the table, "I appreciate the gesture, but we simply can't eat this breakfast; it's burnt."

"It's not _that_ burnt," said Sweetie Belle.

"Never fear, my dear," said Rarity as she headed over to her stove with Sweetie Belle behind her, "I'll get a proper breakfast going."

"Need a hand?" Mario asked as he peeked inside as Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Don't you have those patterns to cross-stitch for me?" Rarity asked not turning around.

"They're done," said Mario.

"What about the fabric ironing?"

"You never said anything about that," said Mario skeptically.

"Well I am now," said Rarity regally, "Now hoof to it." Mario just snorted as he left. He never minded extra work, but he didn't like that Rarity was doing it just to keep him and Sweetie Belle apart. She seemed to do that alot whenever Sweetie Belle was staying over. Sweetie Belle just looked back at Rarity, who was grabbing various items from the cabinets and pantry with her magic.

"Can I help?" Sweetie Belle asked, making Rarity freeze for a moment and look at her.

"Oh, er, of course, er, in one moment, Sweetie Belle," Rarity stuttered trying to think of what to say and then gets an idea, "Let me get things started." Sweetie Belle just sat quietly on the floor and waited...and waited...and waited. Rarity didn't just get things started. She made it her mission to finish everything herself, from the cooking, to the cleaning, and even setting up the dining table. Mario had even tried again to help himself, or at least give Sweetie Belle something to do, but Rarity dismissed him once more. Mario just glared at her before walking away. The way Rarity shunned poor Sweetie Belle was really starting to get under his fur. Even Sweetie Belle lost patience.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle complained, "I thought you said I was gonna help!" The older marshmallow pony flinched as she was busy mixing something in a bowl.

"You are!" said Rarity as she struggled to come up with something, "You...can...put the garnish on the plates."

"You mean this parsley?" Sweetie Belle asked as she eyeballed the tiny leaf skeptically before grabbing it in her mouth and headed towards the table. Standing on a stool chair, she leaned over a plate with some eggs on it.

"Okay, now easy!" Rarity injected rather frantically, "It has to be just right! No need to rush. No! That's too slow. Careful! Back up! Looking for perfection here..." All the while poor Sweetie Belle was getting flustered, her body was shaking a bit from feeling so stressed and sweat was falling down her forehead. She nearly fell into the table but managed to lean back to save herself, but Rarity's fussing made her wobble a second time.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sweetie Belle cried out as she fell into the table, knocking it and everything on it minus the tablecloth off of it with a crash. Rarity just looked at her annoyingly until the garnish floated gently onto the plate of eggs. Apparently, they had escaped the crash unharmed as Sweetie Belle stood up.

"Not...bad," said Rarity as Sweetie Belle just eyed the plate blankly. Mario had seen everything before getting back to work.

 _No wonder Sweetie Belle messes up so much_ Mario told himself, _It's like Rarity wants her to fail...I'd mess up alot too if I was put under such pressure. In fact, I actually was..._ Mario just shook the feeling off as he continued his work quietly. It wasn't much longer before the two sisters had managed to eat something for breakfast and Rarity cleaned up the kitchen...alone. She had just finished when she saw the time on the clock and gasped.

"There are some things I must attend to," said Rarity as she headed out of the kitchen towards Sweetie Belle, who was just washing the floor with a bucket of soapy water and a small brush in the corner of the main room, "Can you take the dirty towels to the laundry room?" Sweetie Belle looked up as the towels were dumped on top of her.

"No problem," said Sweetie Belle as she pushed the basket into the laundry room, "I'll make myself useful."

"I can give you a hand Sweetie-"

"Actually, Mario," Rarity interrupted as she shoved a long list in his face, "I need these things picked up from town and I want them picked up _now_!" Mario discreetly rolled his eyes before rolling up the list, putting on his beret (he had gotten accustomed to wearing that hat whenever he went out nowadays), and heading out of the house without another word. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle had just entered the laundry room and found a sweater sitting above the wash bin and got an idea.

As the sun was now hanging high in the sky, Rarity stepped outside of her boutique and found Sweetie Belle hanging up the laundry to dry. Then she gasped at what she _saw_ hanging with the laundry.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed as Sweetie Belle was putting up some more towels to dry.

"I told you I'd make myself useful," said Sweetie Belle proudly, "Surprised?" Rarity was surprised, but not in the way Sweetie Belle had hoped.

"Am I?" said Rarity as she rushed past the filly, "You washed my incredibly expensive one-of-a kind designer crocheted sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by?"

"What's the big deal?" Sweetie Belle asked as she followed Rarity to where the sweater was hanging.

"The big deal is that in the heat of the sun," said Rarity, "Wool..." As if by Rarity's command, the sweater became a tiny sweater, "...shrinks."

"Oh. Sorry," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Nng..." Rarity grunted as she turned away, feeling her temper start to boil, but manages to keep herself together and regain her composure, "Well, back to work. I must create." Rarity stepped into the bucket of water that was nearby.

"Sorry," said Sweetie Belle sadly as Rarity just glared at her.

"Huh. Stay out of trouble, okay," Rarity told her, taking a step forward, and then glared at her again, " _Please?_ " Rarity then walked back inside without another word.

"I just wanted to do something nice for my sister," Sweetie Belle mumbled to herself. She headed inside as she pushed the bucket of water with her head. Later on, Sweetie Belle was just sitting on the floor rubbing a fore-hoof on it. Rarity had been busy for quite a while now and Mario still hadn't returned from his long list of errands.

"Raargh, I'm so bored!" said Sweetie Belle as she walked back and forth with her hind legs and dragging her head across the floor, "When is Rarity gonna finish her work? And when is Mario going to be back? Assuming Rarity doesn't give him something else to do today! I don't know why she doesn't like me hanging out with him! He's so sweet, caring, and listens to me...(gasp). I bet she's just jealous...but...she certainly doesn't act like she likes him...UGH...I gotta do _something_ before my head explodes!" It was then she made a thought bubble appear with Rarity inside of it.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Rarity said before her thought bubble popped. Sweetie Belle was quite for a moment before she noticed some sheets of paper and crayons just sitting on a table.

"I never got in trouble for drawing," said Sweetie Belle as she grabbed a crayon with her mouth and began to draw something, "Hmm, this needs something..." Sweetie Belle then noticed a chest filled with blue gems in it. Sweetie Belle smiled as got an idea. She had just finished her project when Rarity came down holding some fabrics with her magic.

"Hi, Rarity!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly as she pushed her art project before the older pony, "I made this special drawing for y-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rarity screamed before heading over to the now empty gem chest, "Oh no! Did you use these gems?!" It was at this moment Mario had returned and set his beret on a hat rack with his magic.

"Well, yes, but I know you'll have more in your work room," said Sweetie Belle, crouching low since she knew Rarity was upset.

"But, but these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires!" said Rarity, "I need them for an outfit for an extremely important client!"

"Oh, sorry," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you?" Rarity said with a sigh as Mario stood nearby with an indignant look on his face...at Rarity, not Sweetie Belle.

"Oh!" said Sweetie Belle as she hopped around Rarity and Mario, "We could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight-"

"That's not what I meant!" Rarity snapped as she walked away.

"Oh," said Sweetie Belle, looking rather disappointed.

"In all respect, Rares," said Mario, "This chest is set up specifically for unneeded excess gems. They were free picking to anyone who wants use them! If you wanted them for your projects, you should have taken them out and...MMMPH!" Mario was cut off when Rarity shoved his pair of what he now called "shovel hooves" into his mouth. She had him keep them there at the boutique so she could wash them between uses.

"Be quiet and put these on!" said Rarity, "Now we have to find some more of these gems!"

"I'll go with you and help!" said Sweetie Belle, taking a few steps forward.

"No!" Rarity snapped, making Sweetie Belle stop in her tracks and lowered her tone, "No thank you. You can help but picking up these papers and stacking them, neatly. Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up!" She turned to her assistant, "Mario, quit wasting time and come along." Mario just spat out the claws out of his mouth and went to put them on.

"Geez Louise," Sweetie Belle muttered as she stomped away, "can't I do anything right?"

"You can," said Mario before glaring at the door, "Just little miss prissy won't let you. Don't you worry, Sweetie Belle. When I can find the right moment, Rarity and I are going to have a unicorn to unicorn talk about how she's been acting with you." Mario gave her a wink before making his exit from the shop. Sweetie smiled for a moment before walking sadly towards another room. She peeked inside to find the room an absolute mess. Sweetie Belle smiled as she got an idea.

A couple of hours later Rarity and Mario arrived back at the boutique with saddles bags loaded with more blue sapphires. While Rarity had a pleased look on her face, Mario was looking very irritated. Not only had he failed in finding a moment to speak to Rarity regarding Sweetie Belle, but Rarity had made it her mission to complain about the little filly during the entire gem hunt. Sometimes Mario even wished he could have stayed underground so he wouldn't have to listen to Rarity's grumbles. She didn't even stop when they had found enough gems either.

"Sweetie Belle! I'm back," said Rarity but received no answer, "Sweetie Belle?" Rarity began to look around and then peeked into what was her workroom and gasped as she jumped into the air. Everything had been cleaned up so the place was now sparkling. Mario peeked inside as well.

"Hey, it's about time this place was tidied up," Mario remarked.

"Surprise!" said Sweetie Belle cheerfully as she jumped out from behind the mannequins.

"My-ee-bleh-My inspiration room!" Rarity exclaimed in disbelief, flinching twice as she looked around, "What did you do? What did you do?" Rarity didn't hesitate to get into Sweetie Belle's face.

"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I'd clean it up for you," Sweetie Belle explained.

"This wasn't a mess!" Rarity protested in a panic, "It was organized chaos!"

"Yeah right," Mario remarked, "Do you know how many times I can in here to find you crying on your sofa cause you couldn't find anything in here? I say Sweetie Belle did you a favor!"

"I was just about finished planning my new fashion line," Rarity continued to complain, not even listening to Mario, "and, and you, you, you went and, and you-and you put everything away!"

"But every time I make a mess, you get upset!" Sweetie Belle protested. Mario nodded in agreement with a stern look on his face. He couldn't tell ponies how many times he and Twilight had fought over a similar issue, especially when she would make messes and get on his and Spike's case for not cleaning it up.

"But this was _my_ mess in _my_ house!" Rarity, "and now I have to start over!"

"But, I thought it would make you happy!" said Sweetie Belle, trying to explain herself. That seemed to be the last straw for Rarity's temper.

"Happy?! Happy?!" Rarity exclaimed, getting in Sweetie Belle's face twice, jumping into the air, and then grinding her teeth as she struggled desperately not to explode. Mario walked up to Sweetie and stomped a hoof between them. He gave Rarity a glare that meant one thing: say one more word and I'll make you regret it. It was few seconds later Rarity managed to recompose herself.

"I just need some alone time," said Rarity quietly before turning her back on Sweetie Belle. The little filly walked sadly away, feeling worse as Rarity huffed at her as the left. Mario hadn't left the room, feeling inside that enough was enough.

"Rares..."

"Please make me some tea at once," Rarity told him in a deadpan tone with her back against him.

"We need to talk..." Mario continued sternly.

" _NOW!_ " Rarity snapped as she used her magic to toss him out of her workroom and slammed the door. Mario groaned as he landed on his back end. He growled as the shut door behind him before heading into the kitchen.

Outside, Sweetie Belle was just moping about until she noticed a pink flyer being held by a familiar yellow filly with cute yellow eyes and red mane.

"How's the sleepover at Rarity's going?" Apple Bloom asked cheerfully. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and pouted for a moment.

"Why, it's smashing!" Sweetie Belle answered, imitating Rarity in a mocking manner before she walked away pouting.

"Huh?" said Apple Bloom puzzled as Sweetie Belle climbed onto the base of a statue and sat down.

"I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up," said Sweetie Bell. Apple Bloom went up to her and showed her the pink flyer again.

"The Sisterhooves Social!" Apple Bloom explained, "Applejack an' I do it every year! You an' Rarity can compete against other teams in all these neat events!" This lifted Sweetie Belle's spirits a bit.

"That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out," said Sweetie Belle excitedly, "Rarity will think it's an excellent idea."

"What a ridiculous idea," said Rarity, instantly turning Sweetie Belle's smile upside down, "A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't...sound...very...clean..." Rarity made a face as she grabbed something from her desk. Mario, now in a very bad mood, just rolled his eyes at the elder marshmallow pony.

"So, what, now your back to hating messes?" Sweetie Belle snapped angrily.

"Sweetie Belle, watch your tone!" said Rarity snootily, "I am still your big sister."

"Then start acting like one!" Mario retorted angrily.

"Right!" Sweetie Belle added in agreement to both their comments, "And any sister who cares about her sister goes!"

"Sweetie Belle...! Honestly!" Rarity protested, "Playing silly little games in the dirt is just...uncouth! With or without a sister." Rarity walked away from Sweetie Belle. The little filly was in the verge of tears, but she felt something more than disappointment...

...it was anger.

"Well then! Maybe, maybe I'll try the Sisterhooves Social without a sister!" Sweetie Belle retorted, trying to stay strong and not cry, "In fact, I think I'll try the rest of my _life_ without a sister!" Sweetie Belle's voice gave a definitive squeak as she jumped into the air to make her point. Rarity gasped.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who's ruining _your_ life? Really?!" Rarity shot back angrily, "Have you looked around at this place? _I'm_ the one who'd be better off with no sister!" Mario gasped silently as he felt his own temper boil.

"Well it looks like we finally agree on something!" Sweetie Belle yelled as the two sister glared at each other, "Neither of us needs a sister!"

"Deal!" Rarity shouted.

"Deal!" Sweetie Belle shouted back, "Goodbye, un-sister!" Sweetie Belle stomped out of the room as Rarity watched her leave before turning away with a huff. Mario just stayed put for a moment, giving Rarity a very stern and angered glare as he walked up to her.

"Rares..."

"Mario I'm not in the mood to..."

" _QUIET!_ " Mario snapped angrily as Rarity turned around in shock.

"I beg your pardon?!" Rarity exclaimed, taken aback by his harsh tone.

"Forgive my disrespect, but this is something that needs to be said," Mario told her sternly, "you have done plenty of selfish things over the time I've known you, but this is the worst!"

"Excuse _me_?" said Rarity, looking a bit offended by the remark.

"I'm talking about the way you treat Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "Ever since I started working for you, I see the way you unjustly treat her. At first I stayed out of it, but that little filly is more than just some fan girl to me now. She's a dear friend of mine and was there for me just like you were when Twilight broke my heart! I love her just as much as I love you. But every time she's here you set her aside like she one of last year's fashions!"

"Well have you seen what she does when she _tries_ to help?" Rarity protested angrily.

"That only happens because _you_ don't give her a chance!" Mario retorted fiercely, "I saw how you were acting when she tried to set that garnish! She only toppled the table because _you_ stressed her out! Back when I was a filly, the Canterlot Elite would do the same thing to me. I was so nervous around them I ended making more mistakes trying to be perfect and trying to please them. I couldn't tell you how many events I made a mess of because I tried to be helpful but all they would do is complain and criticize me."

"Well, I'm sorry if you felt that way, Mario," said Rarity dismissively, "but this is completely different situation."

"Exactly!" Mario continued, "You shouldn't have to be treated that way by your own family! I know for a fact nopony ever treated you that way so I don't know what gives you the right to treat Sweetie Belle in such a manner! I might be used to your fussy nature but that doesn't mean Sweetie Belle should be forced to put up with it. She needs room to grow and time to learn how to do things correctly and become a refined young lady. If you keep shunning, pressuring, and criticizing her, those accidents are never going to stop and she could lose all of her self-confidence, which is what nearly happened to me! How can she learn from her mistakes and get better at being helpful when you don't let her learn? I give her room to breathe and _learn_ and she never has a problem working with me. And she's quite confident in her abilities because I _actually encourage her!_ _We_ haven't had any major accidents or incidents when we work together!"

" _So just take her then!_ " Rarity shouted, letting her temper slip, " _If you want her for a sister, then you are more then welcome to take her out of my life!_ " Mario was taken aback before he gave Rarity a hurt look as she snorted at him angrily.

"I can't believe you just said that," said Mario quietly. Rarity just turned her back on him without another word, breathing heavily to calm down.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," said Mario, keeping a stern look on his face, "I need to see if it's even possible for somepony like me to adopt Sweetie Belle if that is what you really want. I can't work with you right now." Rarity just said nothing as Mario left the room, but then poked back inside.

"And I _will_ be telling Hondo and Cookie about all of this," said Mario, "I need their approval for the adoption anyway!" Rarity's demeanor looked worried for a bit but then she went back to pouting as she heard the door to her Boutique was slammed shut.

"Tattletale," she muttered before she started pouting to herself.

As for Sweetie Belle, she had made her way back to Sweet Apple Acres. She was just laying on a hay stack as Big Mac and Applejack were pushing them about. Sweetie Belle had told Applejack what Rarity had told her.

""Uncouth"?" Applejack exclaimed as she stopped pushing her hay stack, "She said the Sisterhooves Social was "uncouth"?" Applejack jumped over her hay stack to approach the marshmallow filly as Apple Bloom popped out of a basket of apples.

"Yeah! Uncouth?" said Apple Bloom as she ate her apple and belched afterwards, "Wait, what's uncouth?"

"It's not just the Social," said Sweetie Belle, "She think _I'm_ uncouth."

"Honey, Rarity thinks everything's uncouth," said Applejack sympathetically.

"What uncouth?" Apple Bloom asked again.

"It means uncivil," Applejack explained, "Y'know, bad manners."

"BELCH!" Apple Bloom burped loudly.

"Exactly," Applejack answered, "Sweetie Belle, just give Rarity some time. She'll come around. Sisters always do." Applejack and Apple Bloom just smiled and nuzzled each other.

"Not sisters like Rarity," Sweetie Belle remarked bitterly as she looked away, "Even Mario tried to defend me, but she wouldn't listen to him either. In fact, she tries to keep us apart whenever I'm around. It's not fair!" That did worry Applejack a bit, but she knew Sweetie Belle needed more help at the moment.

"Come on, now," said Applejack, "Apple Bloom and I got some chores to finish up on. Maybe you can help!"

"You sure you want me to help?" Sweetie Belle asked, "I just mess everything up!"

"Oh, come on, that's just stinkin' thinkin'," said Applejack, "Mario says you help him out all the time. He never says you mess things up." The orange pony then picked up a bad apple that had a worm in it.

"Watch," said Applejack as Apple Bloom grabbed a bucket. Applejack then tossed the bad apple towards the yellow filly, who caught it inside her bucket. Applejack then sent another apple to her sister with her tail and Apple Bloom caught it again. They both started to laugh and chuckle happily with each other as Apple Bloom continued to catch apple after apple in her bucket.

"Good there, Apple Bloom! Whoo!" Applejack cheered as they continued to laugh some more and enjoy themselves. Sweetie Belle just looked at the two with confusion written all over her face.

"This is a chore?" Sweetie Belle asked confused.

"Since we can't sell the bruised apples," Applejack explained before bucking another apple to Apple Bloom, "we gotta collect them for all the pigs to eat."

"It's a lot of work," Apple Bloom added as she set the bucket down and used her flank to rebound an apple into it, "so we make a game out of it. Wanna try?"

"Um, okay," said Sweetie Belle timidly as she stood near a bucket. Applejack bucked an apple towards her. The apple ended up smacking Sweetie Belle hard in the head, the apple getting stuck on her horn.

"Ow!" Sweetie Belle groaned as she rubbed her head, "You're right, it is hard work."

"That's why we do it..." Apple Bloom began.

"Together, "Applejack and Apple Bloom finished as the orange pony held the yellow filly close to her. Sweetie Belle couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Huh. Rarity never wants to do chores together," Sweetie Belle muttered to herself.

Back at the boutique, Rarity was still fuming about her workroom as Opal was just snoozing quietly on the floor.

"Ugh, all that work ruined," Rarity continued to complain, "thanks to Sweetie Belle." She then walked over to her drawer and found that everything was in order and easy to find.

"Oh my. It's usually a big mess in here," said Rarity and then gasped. "I-dee-a!" Within a few minutes Rarity had easily completed a collection of outfits and had them displayed on the mannequins. Each outfit was the color of the rainbow.

"This is genius!" said Rarity, "I shall call it "full spectrum fashions"! If Sweetie Belle hadn't..." Rarity then suddenly stopped herself from letting Sweetie Belle have any credit and cleared her throat.

"Well, no matter," Rarity said dismissively as she pulled the outfits off of the mannequins, "She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission." A thought bubble then appeared above her head with Mario inside of it, glaring at her.

"Sweetie Belle did you a favor and you _know it_!" the Mario in her thought bubble told her.

"Oh!" Rarity snorted as she popped her thought bubble and gave a loud hmph as she went back to work.

Meanwhile, Applejack was placing some clusters of grapes inside of a wooden container.

"Apple Bloom! You're up!" Applejack called as the yellow filly bounced over and onto her sister's back. Sweetie Belle watched as Applejack launched Apple Bloom high into the air so the little filly landed inside the wooden container. Apple Bloom then began to stomp about, allowing her to fill up a jar placed underneath a pipe.

"You're...making...grape juice?" Sweetie Belle asked puzzled and then gasped, "Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits."

"Well, that's silly!" said Apple Bloom a she dived into the grapes, causing a glop of them to splatter all over Applejack.

"Apple Bloom..." Applejack said under her breath.

"Please, Applejack," said Sweetie Belle, raising her fore-hooves in Apple Bloom's defense to try and block the orange pony, "she didn't mean-" But Applejack went around the marshmallow filly. Sweetie Belle watched with worry as Applejack dived at Apple Bloom.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom cried out as she and Applejack tumbled into the grapes with a splat. Then Apple Bloom started laughing as Sweetie Belle looked inside.

"How d'you like them grapes, y'little whippersnapper?" Applejack teased as she gave her little sister a hoofnoggie on the head. The both of them now covered in grape juice.

"That tickles!" Apple Bloom protested as she laughed. Sweetie Belle just smiled as the two played in the grapes together.

At the boutique, Rarity had taken her new outfits into the laundry room.

"Now to get these fabrics washed for my fabulous new line," said Rarity when she noticed her now shrunken wool sweater and huffed, "Ooh, my favorite sweater...I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle..." Rarity's train of thought was interrupted as Opal gave a very loud cat yowl. She had apparently stepped on the cat's tail. Rarity then got an idea as she grabbed the shrunken sweater and put it on the white cat.

"Oh, Opal-wopal!" Rarity told her in baby talk, making the cat glare at her, "It's as if Sweetie Belle knew the sweater was perfect for you." Rarity then went back to being indignant.

"And Sweetie should consider herself perfectly lucky that this thoughtless mishap turned out alright," Rarity huffed. It was then another thought bubble appeared with Mario inside it.

"She only was trying to help you with the laundry," said Mario in her thought bubble told her, "It was an honest mistake and you still managed to make the best of it. You are so ungrateful..."

" _Get out of my head!_ " Rarity snapped as she bucked the thought bubble away with her hind legs and stomped away with a huff.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, some sheep were baaing as they stampeded through the farming grounds. Applejack and Apple Bloom were working together to keep the heard together.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack called out.

"Got it, sis!" said Apple Bloom as she bumped a sheep back in line. It wasn't much longer before they easily made the entire heard run right into their pen. Sweetie Belle was most impressed.

"Wow, it's as if they were just one pony," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack and Apple Bloom said at once as they high-hoofed each other.

"Way to corral some critters, sis!" Applejack remarked.

"You coulda just a-a-a-asked," said one of the sheep as Applejack shut the gate with her hind legs. Sweetie Belle just watched them walk away with a frown on her face.

"Rarity never high-hoofs me," Sweetie Belle to herself.

At the boutique, Rarity was now working on one of her new outfits, placing the blue sapphires onto it.

"Perfect!" Rarity told herself as she examined her work, "Just one more, and this ensemble is _fini_!" She then noticed that both hers and Mario's saddle bags were empty, which reminded her why she had to get more blue sapphires in the first place.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity groaned loudly, "Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?" Rarity soon found it and was more than willing to tear off the gems glued to it until she saw the picture. Rarity gasped as she placed a fore-hoof to her mouth and her eyes began to water. There before her was a drawing of herself and Sweetie Belle surrounded by a beautifully crafted heart that was coated with the blue sapphires. It was at that very moment that Rarity suddenly realized just how awful she had been acting all day. What she had said to Mario earlier began to haunt her mind.

 _ _So just take her then!__ _ _ _If you want her for a sister, then you are more then welcome to take her out of my life!___

Rarity had never felt so guilty in her entire life. It was then Mario had finally returned. He used his magic to pull out a document and set it next to the project. Rarity just looked at the document with devastated eyes.

"Here it is," said Mario bluntly, "Just sign on the dotted line and Sweetie Belle will be out of your mane forever." Rarity only looked at the document for a second before she grabbed it and ripped it into tiny pieces and tossed the scraps behind her.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle! My one and only sister! What have I done?" Rarity lamented as she leaned over the arts and crafts project, "All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone! Woe is me!" Rarity then crouched into the floor and began to cry dramatically, but before Mario could comfort her, she stopped crying.

"No! I must get her back! I must!" said Rarity as she stood tall and determined, "As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again!" Her moment was interrupted as she heard somepony chuckling near her.

"And _what_ might I ask is so _funny_?" Rarity asked indignantly. Mario just smiled.

"Thank goodness," he replied.

"Huh?" Rarity asked puzzled.

"I was hoping you'd finally realize how you were acting," said Mario, "I really believe that you never wanted to Sweetie Belle out of your life for good." Rarity just lowered her head sadly.

"I...didn't..." said Rarity quietly, "I never wanted to...I didn't mean...oh, Mario you were right about everything. I did shun her, criticize her, and I did take her for granted. I didn't take the time to help her learn things and expected her to figure things out...like I did. I have been destroying her self-confidence. I really am a selfish pony."

"You may have acted like one," said Mario gently as he gave Rarity a hug, "but you're not a selfish pony. You are known for being the element of Generosity. You just got a little too caught up in your work that you forgot what is really important, which is friends and family."

"I guess I did," said Rarity, "And Mario if I might say something to you..."

"Rarity, trust me," Mario interrupted, "I never wanted to raise my voice at you. It was only because I saw you doing something wrong and you kept cutting me off. I don't _ever_ want to have to raise my voice at you again."

"Fair enough," said Rarity, grateful that issue had been addressed and settled quickly, "but...I wanted to apologize for trying to keep you and Sweetie Belle apart."

"Are you really worried I'm gonna hurt her?" Mario asked, "I already told her straight up that we are just friends and that I'm in love with Twilight. Heh...Sweetie Belle's been giving me dating suggestions on how to make Twilight fall in love with me. Some ideas are a bit over the top, but others have actually been rather helpful." Rarity giggled.

"Didn't know Sweetie Belle was into matchmaking," Rarity remarked, "In fact, I bet I would have known how much we have in common if I...had spent more time with her. But my point is that I pushed you both apart because I was jealous. You two seemed to work together so well and never have mishaps like I have with her and...I guess I just wish Sweetie and I could work together like that..."

"You just got to give her a chance," said Mario, "and remember, nopony can create perfection the first time around. Perfection and fabulousness..."

"...comes from time, persistence, and trail and error," Rarity finished, realizing she had taught that to Mario when he first started working at the Boutique, "I just got to set things right. After all, persistence is my middle name!"

"I thought it was Tabitha?" Mario asked.

"No, no darling, Tabitha is just a dear friend of mine and make delicious cookies," Rarity replied, "but were getting off topic. Will you help me find Sweetie Belle so I can set things right?" Mario smiled.

"I am at your service, m'lady," Mario replied, making Rarity smile. However, it was already nightfall before they found Sweetie Belle. Apparently she was sitting with Applejack and Apple Bloom as they roasted some marshmallows over a campfire. Rarity gasped when she saw her little sister with them.

"Sweetie Belle!" said Rarity as she walked up to the little filly, "Oh, Mario and I have been galloping all over looking for you. I-" Rarity was then taken aback as Sweetie Belle turned her head away and snubbed the elder marshmallow pony. Applejack and Apple Bloom just exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Oh hello, un-sister," said Sweetie Belle, "what are you doing here? Better be careful you might get some dust on you." Rarity was still rather stunned by her remark as Applejack and Apple Bloom looked at each other again. Rarity glanced over toward Mario, who just waved a fore-hoof, encouraging Rarity to speak up.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity sadly, "I want to apologize. I am _not_ better off without a sister."

"I'm not better off without a sister either," Sweetie Belle replied, keeping a stern look on her face, "Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that."

"Oh, Sweetie," said Rarity as she put a fore-hoof on the little filly, "you don't know how happy I am to hear-" Rarity was then cut off when Sweetie swatted away her hoof.

"And that's why I'm adopting Applejack as my big sister!" Sweetie Belle announced.

"What?!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically.

"What?!" said Applejack in stunned.

"What?!" Apple Bloom repeated in disbelief.

"Wah?" Mario added, feeling taken aback by the announcement himself as Sweetie Belle rushed towards the orange pony and hugged one of her fore-legs.

"A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister," Sweetie Belle explained, "Applejack's a _real_ sister." Rarity was agape before narrowing her eyes at Applejack. The orange pony just looked rather sheepish in reply.

"Easy Rares," Mario said gently as he placed a hoof on her back, "remember, if a pony wants to be loved and can't find it from one pony, they will go looking for it elsewhere." Rarity's expression softened a bit, but she still felt rather upset at the idea of Sweetie Belle replacing her, even if she had given the filly every reason to do so.

"H-Hold on, Sweetie Belle," said Applejack, "don't get ahead of yourself now."

"Yeah, I wanted to adopt you," said Mario jealously.

"Ahem!" Rarity said with a glare.

"Oops...heh...sorry," Mario said sheepishly and feeling rather embarassed he had said that aloud.

"Besides," Apple Bloom protested as she held one of Applejack's hind legs, "She's _my_ big sister!"

"Yeah, um-" Applejack stuttered as the two fillies started a tug of war over her.

"Or maybe," Sweetie Belle suggested to Rarity, "she should be _your_ sister, so she could teach you what a good sister is supposed to be!" Rarity began to stare Applejack down again. The orange pony was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Heh, um, actually, I-" Applejack continued to stutter as Apple Bloom looked rather indignant.

"But I don't need lessons on being a good sister," Rarity protested a she knelt before Sweetie Belle in a pleading position, "I-I promise. Listen! I'll show you how to cook my favorite quiche! Or, or, I'll show you the proper way to beautify your mane. Won't that be fun? Hmm?" Sweetie Belle just glared.

"Hm! You want me to go home with you," Sweetie Belle retorted as she walked at Rarity, making the older marshmallow pony back up a bit, "so _we_ can do what _you_ wanna do?"

"Uh...yes?" Rarity answered with a sheepish tone.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he hoof-palmed his face. Even he knew that was the wrong answer.

"Just forget it!" Sweetie Belle snapped before stomping away. Apple Bloom and Applejack just watched the filly walk off before the former turned to the latter.

"We're still sisters, right?" Apple Bloom asked for reassurance. Applejack gave her a nod before the yellow filly walked away as well. Rarity just walked up to Applejack feeling rather upset with Mario at her side.

"Well, that apology went swimmingly," Rarity said sarcastically, "Applejack, why do you have to be so _good_ and make me look so _bad_?"

"Oh brother," Mario remarked and shaking his head disapprovingly at her. Applejack just chuckled.

"Oh Rarity," said Applejack, poking her with a fore-hoof, "once again, you're thinkin' about yourself. Bein' sisters is a give and take. You've been doing a whole lotta takin', but you haven't been doin' a whole lotta givin'." Rarity just looked away for a moment.

"But of course I give," Rarity retorted, "I give lessons. Reasonable demands."

"We're not!" Mario protested sternly, getting a death glare from Rarity.

"Easy there Mario," said Applejack, "I got this. Why don't you go see how them fillies are doing?" Mario nodded and left the two ponies to talk thing out.

"As I said before being interrupted, I do give," Rarity continued.

"But ya never give _in_ ," said Applejack, poking her once more, "bein' sisters is like...apple pie. You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together you can have the perfect apple pie."

"But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess..." said Rarity as she began to understand what Applejack was getting at and gasped, "I know what I need to do. I just hope it isn't too late!" The rest of the night was busy ironing out the minor details to the plan, but Rarity was confident that their plan would work.

The day of the Sisterhooves Social had finally arrived as a pair of balloons floated above the grounds for the big event. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle had just arrived. Both of the apple siblings were also wearing handkerchiefs around their necks. Mario was also with them.

"Thanks for letting me come with your guys," Mario said excitedly, "I might not get to participate in any events, but I'm happy to support my friends."

"Yer quite welcome," said Applejack, "And don't you worry about a thing, Mario. This event may be for sisters, but there plenty of family fun for everypony." Sweetie Belle then noticed some ponies at a pie eating contest. A pair of sisters had managed to finish their pies before the other team, earning a blue ribbon. The winning team was very happy while the losing team looked rather dejected.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here," said Sweetie Belle before mimicking the marshmallow pony, "Do I see "uncouth" written all over this contest?" Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Mario just look at her sadly for a moment until they come up to a nearby pig pen.

"Look at the size of that pig!" Apple Bloom pointed out as they noticed two pigs with blue ribbons on them.

"He sure is a cutie," Applejack remarked.

"That's the last word Rarity would use," said Sweetie Belle before mimicking Rarity again, "Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! That thing needs a head to toe makeover!" Sweetie Belle brushed one of her curls to fully emphasize her impersonation. The two Apple siblings and Mario exchanged some worried looks until they heard the sound of a horn tooting in the distance.

"It's almost time!" said Applejack excitedly.

"Well, you two have fun," said Sweetie Belle sadly, "Sure wish I had a sister to run the race with."

"Sorry about that Sweetie Belle," said Mario as he gave her a hug, "I tried to see if they would let me participate for your sake, but...they wouldn't allow it." Mario gave Applejack a discreet wink. It was then Applejack placed a handkerchief around Sweetie Belle's neck and plopped her Stenson hat on the marshmallow filly's head.

"Huh?" said Sweetie Belle in surprise.

"You do now!" said Apple Bloom excitedly as Applejack smiled.

"AB and I figured since we do this every year..." Applejack began.

"I'd let you borrow my sis so you can give it a try!" Apple Bloom finished.

"Sister for a day!" said Applejack.

"No way!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly as a checkered patterned cloth with apples on it appeared behind her.

"One. Day," Apple Bloom reminded her sternly, poking Sweetie Belle with a fore-hoof to bring her back to reality. Sweetie Belle then rushed over to give Applejack a happy hug.

"One. Day," Apple Bloom repeated again. Mario just hugged Apple Bloom close to calm her down when they all heard the screeching of a microphone.

"Is this thing on?" Granny Smith asked Big Mac as she was fidgeting with the megaphone while sitting in her rocking chair, even turning the thing around so she was speaking out of the wrong end, "I don't think this thing is on. Hello?" Big Mac then whispered into Granny Smith's ear.

"What is the- e- oh!" Granny Smith mumbled, "You have to say so. Confangled modern doohickeys." Granny then smacked the megaphone so she could speak into it correctly,

"Now, the event you've all been waiting fer! The Sister Soci- The Socialhooves-" Granny Smith struggled to say the name of the event as the other ponies looked at her puzzled. It was also at this time Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Mario were walking by, "Oh, dabnabbit, you know, the big race. We have five teams this year fer the event! So y'all head on up to the finish line, y'hear?" Big Mac then pulled the elder mare's rocking chair back and whispered into her ear again.

"Eh?" she said before realizing her mistake before speaking into the megaphone again, "The _start_ line! That's what I said!"

"That's us," said Sweetie Belle excitedly as she and Applejack approached the starting line. Apple Bloom quickly startled Sweetie Belle by getting into her face again.

"One. Day," Apple Bloom said again sternly before saying in a peppier tone, "Good Luck!" The yellow filly than zipped back to Mario, who just gave her a skeptical look.

"Was that really necessary?" Mario asked her.

"Wishin' em good luck?" Apple Bloom said puzzled until Mario raised an eyebrow at her. Apple Bloom just sighed.

"Guess I just don't want to lose my sister," said Apple Bloom. Mario smiled as he pulled her close for hug.

"You won't," said Mario, "besides, in exchange, you get me for the day. So...not a bad trade off."

"But I thought you were Sweetie Belle's prince?" Apple Bloom asked, failing to hide the jealousy in her tone.

"We are just friends Apple Bloom," said Mario, "Just like us. She's not the only little filly who I consider a friend and care about you know. There's plenty of love to share." Apple Bloom felt better and snuggled his fore-leg as the other sister pairs got ready for the race.

"And may the best sisters win!" said Granny Smith as she rocked back and forth on her chair. The other races knelt forward to get ready, "On your mark...get set..." Then Granny hit the megaphone so the mouthpiece poked her eye, "Gooooooooo!"

And they were off! The first obstacle was a shallow patch of mud. Most of the other ponies leaped right over the mud while Sweetie Belle hippy hopped across in a cute manner. Applejack mistimed her jump and yelped as she fell into the mud.

"You okay, Applejack?" said Sweetie Belle worried as the orange pony, now completely coated in mud, simply jumped out and they continued down the course.

The second obstacle was some stepping buckets. Other ponies tried to walk through them one hoof at a time. One pony fell forward and knocked down a bucket, making some spectator ponies sitting in the stands cringe. As Applejack and Sweetie Belle arrived, Applejack used one hoof at a time for each bucket as Sweetie Belle cutely hopped from bucket to bucket with ease.

The third obstacle was three hay stacks set up in two stacked rows. The other ponies had no problem jumping up to the top row and then jumped off. Applejack was able to do the same, but Sweetie Belle wasn't as good a jumper and was dangling from the edge of the bottom row.

"Applejack, help!" Sweetie Belle called out. Applejack wasted no time, reaching out to the little filly. After some stretching, the mud covered pony managed to toss Sweetie Belle over the haystacks and they were able to keep going.

Next was the pie eating. One pair of sisters were already munching away as Applejack and Sweetie Belle stopped, flipped the pies out of their tins and into the air, gobbled them up in one bite, and then took off.

Then came pushing a hay stack over a designated distance. One pair of sisters were hard at work pushing as hard as they could as Applejack and Sweetie Belle easy scooted the haystack over the line and headed toward the next challenge, which was filling a jar with juice. One pair of sisters were still busy filling up their wooden container when Applejack and Sweetie Belle arrived. Applejack tossed all the grapes into the wooden container at once and then helped Sweetie Belle jump inside. Sweetie Belle stomped about, quickly filling up their jar with the juice, before they placed it at the drop off point and went on their way.

Next was the apple tossing task. One sister was busy tossing one apple at a time towards her younger sister as they caught them in the bucket. Sweetie Belle quickly put the bucket into her head and charged off as Applejack launched all the apples at once. Sweetie Belle looked back and smiled as she easy caught all the apples into the bucket, except for one. But that last one was easily recovered as Sweetie Belle perfectly mimicked Apple Bloom rebound trick.

"You can do it, sister!" Sweetie Belle shouted as Applejack charged forward without a word and Sweetie Belle was right behind her.

The final task involved the ponies carrying an egg toward a basket using their noses. One pair of sisters struggled to keep their eggs balanced. They ended up bumping into each other and dropping them. Applejack and Sweetie Belle decided to carry a single egg together and easily deposited it into the basket and headed on their way. Apparently, they only needed to get one egg dropped off and not two. They then began to hippy hop away until a another pair of sisters zoomed past them, causing Applejack and Sweetie Belle to spin about. They quickly recovered and took off to catch up to the other pair of sisters as they cleared a wooden hurdle. The finish line was fast approaching with only one more wooden hurdle to jump over. The four ponies were side by side as they launched into the air landing and creating a large dust cloud. When the cloud cleared, Applejack and Sweetie Belle had landed just short of the finish line and the other sisters had managed to cross over the other side. They were quickly given the blue ribbon and carried off by the pony spectators. Despite not winning, Applejack and Sweetie Belle were still smiling. However, why were Applejack's eyes suddenly blue?

"Ooh, so close!" said Apple Bloom as she came up to them, "You almost won!"

"Second place isn't bad for your first ever run, Sweetie Belle," Mario added, "Well done!"

"Thank you, Applejack!" said Sweetie Belle happily, "You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win. This was so much fun!" She jumped at her to give the muddy pony a heartfelt hug, but as she did so, Applejack's hat fell off and underneath...was a marshmallow colored horn?!

"Huh?" said Sweetie Belle as she saw the horn sticking out of the mud. "Applejack" just tapped her head as Sweetie Belle removed the mud from the older pony's flank, revealing a familiar triple blue gem cutie mark and marshmallow fur.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle said in shock as the marshmallow pony gracefully removed the mud coating her and smiled. Sweetie Belle was stunned.

"Wait, where's Applejack?" Sweetie Belle wondered until a deep breath was heard near the patch of mud as the real Applejack surfaced from the mud.

"I don't get it," said Sweetie Belle in complete confusion. Applejack chuckled as she joined the group.

"We switched places over at the very first mudhole," Applejack explained as she shook the mud off her own coat.

"So, we did the whole competition...together?" Sweetie Belle figured out.

"That we did, little sister," said Rarity, "Well, except for the start line." Sweetie Belle noticed that everypony else was smiling.

"You mean...you were all in on it?" Sweetie Belle asked as the other four ponies all nodded.

"You did this for me?" Sweetie Belle remarked, deeply touched as her eyes watered.

"Us," Rarity corrected, "I did it for us."

"Indeed she did," said Mario, "While Rarity may act a bit high-matintance, she is more athletic than she is given credit for. With you as her motivation, she was able to master all of Applejack's tricks in just a one morning."

"Wow..." said Sweetie Belle im amazement.

"You see?" said Rarity as she gave Sweetie Belle a hug, "We _are_ apple pie!"

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle replied puzzled.

"Uh, I'll explain later," said Rarity.

"She just means that you two can cooperate and work together," said Mario.

"Exactly," said Rarity, "It's...also why I was trying to keep you and Mario apart. I was jealous of how well you two worked together and had fun with each other. I realized that I was the reason why we struggled to work together and why you seemed to keep making all those mistakes. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle."

"Well, if you wanted to spend time with us, you could've just said so," Sweetie Belle pointed out, "I spend more time with Mario because despite the workload you give him because he takes the time to acknowledge and listen to what's on my mind. You always seemed, in your words, too _in the zone_ to want to listen to me."

"Well, I'll make sure we can come up with a compromise so you won't feel so ignored anymore," said Rarity, "in fact, Mario, you said you helped Twilight reorganize her schedule so she didn't feel so stressed out. Think you can help me do the same so I can have more time for my little sister?" Mario smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," said Mario, "as a wise fashionista once taught me, no matter how successful you become, nothing is more valuable than your family." Rarity and the others nodded in agreement.

"For now, I think we deserve a celebration!" said Rarity.

"Yeah!" said Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle as the bounced up and down excitedly.

"Where?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The spa, of course," Rarity answered.

"Oh, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle chuckled as she, and the apple siblings were on their backs laughing.

"No, I-I-I'm serious," Rarity retorted but just glares at all the laughter.

"Rares, you just spent a good hour getting a free, organic, all natural mud bath," said Mario, "You don't need a spa treatment. You're coat and mane are looking better than ever!"

"Seriously?" Rarity asked skeptically as Mario smiled and nodded. Rarity glared but then chuckled.

"Either you need glasses or you're a very sweet colt, Mario Star," Rarity said quietly with an eye roll but still smiled.

"He's just that sweet," Sweetie Belle replied, "Why else do you think I like him?" Rarity giggled in agreement.

"Twilight, you better come to your senses and realizes how wonderful Mario is or you're going to hear it from both me and Sweetie Belle!" But Rarity said that to herself.

Later that week, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were spending some quality time together. They had each tied several ribbons into their manes and were enjoying themselves as Spike sat nearby. They were going to send the Princess a letter about what they had learned. It was true the Princess had only required this from Rarity, but Sweetie Belle had asked if they could write it together, which Rarity heartily agreed.

"Very well then," said Rarity, "What should we write to the Princess?"

"I'll start," said Sweetie Belle as she looked at herself in the mirror, " _Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest!_ "

" _I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork_ ," Rarity continued, " _Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each other's differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty._ "

As Rarity recited her part of the letter, the two sisters can be seen hanging laundry together as Opal walked by. Another time, Rarity found the kitchen smoke alarm going off again, but then smiled as she saw that Sweetie Belle, despite being dirty, managed to bake a perfect pie. They are then seen playing dress up as Sweetie Belle made a snarky face while copying Rarity's outfit, making them both laugh. Lastly, they can both be seen splashing through muddily puddles on the rain. Even Rarity, wearing a green handkerchief around her neck and her mane soaked, was enjoying herself when she saw Sweetie Belle in a tree branch and dived into a puddle of mud in front of her.

"A lot dirty," Sweetie Belle corrected.

"A little dirty," Rarity repeated.

"A lot dirty," Sweetie Belle said more firmly.

"A little bit dirty," Rarity said in the same tone.

"A lo-"

"Hold it, hold it!" Spike retorted as he pushed the two marshmallow ponies apart, "How about "A medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"?"

"Deal!" said Rarity and Sweetie Belle as they scooted close together again with large smile and a hug. It was then Mario entered the room.

"I brought some tea and some freshly made chocolate chip cookies for you two," said Mario.

"Oh why thank you, darling," said Rarity as Sweetie Belle whispered something, Rarity gave her a brief devious look before giving Mario a casual smile.

"Mario, Sweetie Belle and I feel like you're missing out on all the fun," said Rarity.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," said Mario, "You two deserve your one-on-one time together."

"Oh but we insist you join us," said Sweetie Belle as Rarity sandwiched up and pushed him forward. Mario tried to resist but he soon realized he had been ganged up on. Soon, he found himself sitting on a display platform as Rarity tied ribbons into his tail and mane. Sweetie Belle was applying an excessive amount of makeup on his face. Spike was on the floor laughing himself silly.

"What do you think Rarity?" said Sweetie Belle as she finished with the blush.

"Oh, he looks fabulous!" said Rarity, "He could be a model in my next fashion show."

"He would look rather smashing in your latest couture, darling," Sweetie added, trying to mimic Rarity, as they both laughed. Mario was miserable.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mario asked in a deadpan tone.

"Because we love you," Sweetie Belle answered simply.

"And we didn't want you missing out on all the fun," Rarity added as the two girls laughed again. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"I gotta start hanging out with some colts," he muttered to himself.

Was is worth bring the two sisters together? Mario would say yes, but it certainly came at the cost of all his pride and dignity...

...from time to time.

 **For newer Brony and My Little Pony fans, Rarity's voice actor is Tabitha St. Germain. Hence the joke of Rarity's middle name.**

 **The cookie joke actually comes from a 2012 Brony-Con where Claire Corlett, Sweetie Belle's voice actor, said that Tabitha would bring cookies when she and the other CMC actors did their voice recording sessions.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	34. The Cutie Pox

The Cutie Pox

 _Pony's Log Number 206: Finding your true purpose can be quite frustrating and even disheartening at times, but being impatient for one can have severe consequences..._

Today was great day...for some bowling. In their never ending quest for their cutie marks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were eager to try their skills at the Ponyville Bowling Alley.

"Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can just feel it!" said Apple Bloom with determination and her bowling ball in front of her, "Today's the day we get our cutie marks in bowlin'!" Apple Bloom raised her fore-hooves in the air as Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Mario arrived, each with a bag that had their own bowling ball in them. Mario had been a last minute addition since Sweetie Belle bumped into him on her way to meeting up with Scootaloo.

"Whoo-hoo!" Scootaloo jumping into the air.

"Whoo!" Sweetie Belle shouted with a muffled voice before spitting out her bag, "I mean, yay!" Sweetie Belle added as Apple Bloom noticed Mario behind them.

"Wha'chu doing here, Mario?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

"Sweetie Belle invited me," said Mario, "Cutie Marks or not, it never hurts to learn how to play, you do have more fun when you can actually see yourself get better." Scootaloo mock mouthed his remark as Sweetie Belle glared.

"Well, I've never played before so I'll take all the help I can get," Sweetie Belle replied, giving Scootaloo a glare. The young Pegasus just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I feel good about this one," said Apple Bloom, "Why, after today, we won't even the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore! We'll be the...the Three Strikes!" A dynamic background appeared with three bowling balls above them.

"That makes us sound like we've struck out," Scootaloo pointed out.

"And it sounds more like baseball," Mario added.

"Mmm," Apple Bloom pondered, "How 'bout the Pin Twins?" A new background shows an arc of hearts surrounding two bowling pins.

"But here are _three_ of us," Sweetie Belle said indignantly.

"I think you meant Pin Triplets, Apple Bloom," Mario remarked.

"Okay then...Um..." Apple Bloom thought a little harder, "the Bowling Dolls!" This background featured a silhouette of the three fillies with a bowling ball above their heads.

"The Bowling Dolls!" said Sweetie Belle, "That's it!"

"Perfect!" Scootaloo said in agreement as she fluttered in the sky a couple of seconds.

"What about me?" Mario asked skeptically, but he was only teasing.

"Our minion?" Scootaloo proposed.

"Our Assistant?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Our Secretary?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Very funny," Mario remarked as the girls giggled.

"All righty then! Let's bowl 'em over!" said Apple Bloom excitedly. Mario smiled, but deep down he hoped it would be the pins they bowled over, not the other ponies.

Inside, various ponies and pony bowling groups were already playing. The three fillies and Mario were getting ready to play.

"Hey, Mario, why don't you go first?" said Scootaloo, "Show us how it's done." Mario could sense the challenge, but still smiled cheerfully.

"Very well," said Mario, "Thought I'll admit...I am a little rusty. It's been years since I've bowled with my old friends back in Canterlot."

"I didn't know Twilight could bowl," said Scootaloo.

"She doesn't," said Mario as he pulled out a shiny yellow bowling ball that had star outlines patterned on it, "But Spike and I had some friends who did." Mario then got on his hind legs and held his ball with his fore-hooves. With some rather quick but graceful steps, he approached the line and tossed his ball with the trademark bowling pose, the ball curved out and then curved back in for a perfect tenpin.

"Whoo! Who says I still don't got it?" Mario told the girls as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom clapped.

"Lucky shot," said Scootaloo with a smirk.

"Sez you," Mario remarked, "let's see you do better!"

"She can wait," said Sweetie Belle, "I wanna go first!" Sweetie Belle then put her blue bowling ball in front of her. She then used her head to push it forward. The ball started rolling straight but then curved towards the right and into the gutter. Sweetie Belle just smiled and headed back to the benches. The other two fillies cringed, but smiled at Sweetie Belle when she walked by.

"You might find it easier to use your forehooves to push the ball, Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "That will prevent your ball from curving into the gutter." Sweetie Belle smiled as Scootaloo took her turn with a purple bowling ball. Scootaloo had decided to buck her ball. However, she struck her ball so hard that it ricocheted about the Bowling Alley and passed other ponies before landing in the gutter several lanes away. Everyone all just stared at Scootaloo, who just smiled and laughed nervously before ducking behind Mario to hide was a rather embarassed look on her face. Mario chuckled.

"Hmm, for today's Mario vs. Scootaloo mini-challenge," Mario replied as he marked the scores on a piece of paper, "Mario: 30, Scootaloo: A big plain donut."

"BLEH!" Scootaloo remarked before pouting in a corner as Apple Bloom went to take her turn. The yellow filly narrowed her eyes at her goal and then looked at her red ball before grabbing it with mouth. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went agape and even Mario was worried.

"Careful, Apple Bloom," Mario warned uneasily, "I've seen ponies actually swallow their ball using that technique."

"Really?" said Scootaloo surprised.

"Yeah, but trust me, they way they got the ball out is not pretty," said Mario wearily. Apple Bloom wobbled over to their lane.

"Phpoo!" said Apple Bloom as she spat her ball towards the pins. The ball rolled smoothy and with a definitive STRIKE, Apple Bloom ten-pined! The other ponies nearby cheered excitedly.

"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!" said a pony named Sea Swirl.

"I did it!" said Apple Bloom excitedly, "I did it!" But then her excitement was shattered when she found her flank was still blank.

"Blank?" she remarked confused until she noticed another filly a couple of lanes away, now sporting a brand new cutie mark as the other ponies continued to cheer. Apple Bloom was more puzzled than ever.

"But...but...what about my ball?" Apple asked.

"Umm...over there," said Mario gently, pointing a fore-hoof at their lane. Apple Bloom, as well as the two other fillies, noticed that Apple Bloom's ball was thrown nice and straight, but at not enough power. The ball slowly came to a stop and barely tapped the center bowling pin. Apple Bloom felt very dejected as she lowered her head sadly, even her beautiful bow went limp as well. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just looked at her with rather worried looks on their faces.

(Main theme)

After their game of bowling was done, Mario was escorting the three fillies away from the bowling alley. Aside from a few more incidents involving Scootaloo's lack of power control, they had enjoyed themselves. Everyone accept for Apple Bloom, who was still feeling very depressed and frustrated. Mario had offered to carry their bowling balls back and Scootaloo was riding her scooter as they headed through town.

"That bowling sure was fun," said Sweetie Belle, "even if all I got was gutter balls."

"They weren't all gutter balls, Sweetie Belle," said Mario as he adjusted a newly acquired Brown Fedora on his head, "you did manage a pin or two once I showed you a better way to roll your ball."

"True," said Sweetie Belle with a giggle.

"Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane," said Scootaloo, "I don't think Mr. Kingpin is ever gonna let me play again! Hey, maybe I could get my cutie mark in demolition!"

"Just be sure to try it outside of town," said Mario, "I'd hate to see you destroy something you weren't supposed to." The two fillies and Mario laughed.

"Did you have fun with us, Mario?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I'm just glad I was able to bowl as well as I did."

"No kidding, _Mister 300_ ," said Scootaloo, "Never thought I'd be friends with a pony who could pull that off."

"Now will you admit that I'm awesome?" Mario asked. Scootaloo pondered.

"Fine, you're the _second_ most awesome pony I've ever met," said Scootaloo. Mario hummed.

"I'll take it," said Mario, for he already knew who her number one pony was. It was then they had taken notice that Apple Bloom was still depressed, even her bow was hanging limp on her red mane. She hadn't said a word since she saw that other filly get her cutie mark.

"Aw, come on, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo.

"I know just what you need to put the bloom back on your apple!" said Sweetie Belle. They quickly headed to the Sugarcube Corner with the depressed Apple Bloom sitting before a table as Sweetie Belle pushed a cupcake near her.

"A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer her up," said Sweetie Belle as she, Scootaloo, and Mario stood on their hind legs to add a bit more pizazz as the cupcake was presented.

"No, it won't," said Apple Bloom as she pushed it away. Then they headed upstairs where Pinkie had set up a little party for the yellow filly.

"A party will cheer you up!" said Pinkie as she popped up near Apple Bloom's left side and then her right. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Mario appeared around the yellow filly and blow some party whistles and kazoos to make her smile, but it was no good.

"No, it won't," said Apple Bloom in the same dreary tone, which erased everypony's smiles and Pinkie tumbled to the floor with a thud. Their next try was at the Canterlot Boutique, where Apple Bloom was still sulking as Rarity plopped a rather large feathery hat on her head.

"A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up," Rarity proposed, but as if the feathers on the hat sensed Apple Bloom's sour mood, caused them to go limp on her head.

"No, it _won't_ ," said Apple Bloom more sternly as stomped away. Apple Bloom continued to stomp away without stopping as Scootaloo, on her scooter, Sweetie Belle, and Mario followed her in pursuit.

"Come on, Apple Bloom, it's just a cutie mark!" Scootaloo called out.

"Or lack of a cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Shh! That's not helping!" said Mario and Scootaloo together. Scootaloo and Mario both stopped once they saw where Apple Bloom was heading.

"Apple Bloom, where are you going?!" Scootaloo called out, "Apple Bloom, come back!" Apple Bloom just froze for a second before she continued to walk right into the Everfree Forest.

"I'll keep an eye on her, you two just head back into town okay," said Mario. Unlike other grown up ponies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had learned that when Mario asked them to stay behind not to disobey him...mostly, but they knew he really did look out for them and believed they were capable of being helpful. So without another word, they turned around and headed back to town as Mario followed a safe distance away to keep an eye on Apple Bloom. The yellow filly was still sulking to herself that she hadn't seen an exposed tree root until it was too late and tripped over it.

"Whoa! Ah! Ooh! Ow!" Apple Bloom grunted and groaned as she tumbled down a steep slope and landed hard on her jaw.

"Nnnn..." Apple Bloom groaned to herself as a sharp pain entered her mouth. Mario had seen her trip and was going to help when he noticed a familiar zebra make herself known.

"Well, who is it that we have here?" said Zecora, "Why it's Apple Bloom, my dear!"

"Ow..." Apple Bloom whimpered again as she kept her mouth closed painfully.

"What has happened to you, youth?" Zecora asked as the little filly opened her mouth, revealing that one of her front teeth had been damaged. Apple Bloom licked the uneven surface with her tongue, "Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth. Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick." Zecora then noticed Mario and gave him a wink to assure him Apple Bloom would be alright. Mario gave her a quiet smile before leaving them be as Zecora headed back to her house. Apple Bloom followed timidly behind her.

"I've tried everything, Zecora, and still no cutie mark!" Apple Bloom vented, her chipped tooth giving her a bit of a lisp, "Well, I'm gonna be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank!"

"Your frustration is well understood," Zecora replied as she grabbed a few bottles from her shelf, "but one must be patient for all things good."

"Ugh, I've heard that from everypony I know! and now from every _zebra_ I know!" Apple Bloom retorted indignantly, "I'm just too impatient to be patient. I just want my cutie mark and I want it now!" Apple Bloom's last outburst was right next to Zecora, causing her to drop a small bottle into the brew she was mixing. This caused a rather loud POOF from the pot. Zecora just glared as Apple Bloom gave an apologetic smile before quickly backing away from the pot so Zecora could finish her work.

"For your cutie mark, you will have to wait," said Zecora as she scooped up some of the brew with a ladle and poured it into a cup, "We must fix that tooth before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop, and this mixture will mend that chip on top!" Apple Bloom just looked at the mixture suspiciously before she drank it up in one go. Apple Bloom froze stiff for a moment before she rushed toward a nearby golden pot where she could see her reflection. As she opened her mouth, she saw her tooth was instantly restored, evening her teeth back to normal as she gave her reflection a wide smile.

"Oh my star apples, you did it, Zecora!" said Apple Bloom happily as she jumped up and down, and then noticed all the other bottled potions and remedies on her shelves, "Golly, you have tonics that heal all sorts of ailments. Bad bones, bad back, bad breath..."

"Yes little one, it is true," Zecora replied with smile, "I have many a healing brew."

"And not only stuff that fixes the bad," Apple Bloom continued as she names some of the other potions and remedies, "but stuff that brings the good! Good health, good hair...good heavens! Hmm...I bet you can mix up a brew to fix... _anything_." Apple Bloom gave her a suggestive smile as she wiggled her back end. Zecora just looked rather annoyed. It didn't take a genius to see what Apple Bloom was trying to ask.

"There are many mixtures in this room, but none for what you want, dear Apple Bloom," Zecora answered as her direct answer made Apple Bloom step back a bit, "A magic potion does not hold the key. For a cutie mark, time is the only remedy."

"Fine," said Apple Bloom, begrudgingly, when she noticed a bowl with filled ingredients on a table, "Whatcha got goin' on there?"

"I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks," Zecora answered as she stuck her head into a pot and pulled out a rather elegant flower, "It seems the rooster has lost its crow, making mornings very slow." As she spoke, her voice was muffled as she held the flower in her mouth.

"Hey, I've seen that flower bloomin' in Ponyville!" Apple Bloom remarked, "What is it?"

"It is one we call "Heart's Desire"," Zecora explained as she shook the flower, so the petals fell into the mixture, "A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire, his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cock-a-doodle-doo!" Apple Bloom just watched before Zecora stuck her face into her own to imitate a rooster's crow. Apple Bloom looked unamused but then eyes the mixture suspiciously.

"Zowie! Heart's Desire, huh?" said Apple Bloom.

"Ay me, but what is this? I have run out of amethyst," said Zecora after she searched about some more bottles and headed towards her front door, "I must go get this purple flower for my brew to have full power!"

"Yeah, you go, you go," said Apple Bloom, waving her off with a fore-hoof and eyeballing the potion and the flower deviously.

Next morning, a bunch of young ponies were busy chatting with each other just outside the schoolhouse. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were there just chatting with one another.

"I'm so hungry," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, I can't wai-" Scootaloo's train of thought as well as their little conversation were interrupted when Apple Bloom arrived with her head held high and a satisfied smile on her face as she walked past them. Something was different about Apple Bloom and they could see it...on her flank.

Apple Bloom had a cutie mark!

Apple Bloom just smiled at them as she shinned her new cutie mark in the sun, nearly blinding them for a moment.

"Ahh!" They groaned before saying in shock, "Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark!" The other ponies took notice as Apple Bloom smiled proudly. Her cutie mark look like some sort of grey ring or circle.

"Um, Apple Bloom..." said Sweetie Belle puzzled, "what is it?"

"Yeah! Is it an "o"?" Scootaloo guessed, "Is your talent spelling?"

"Or is it a ring?" Sweetie Belle guessed next, "Are you a jewelry maker?" It was then Twist pushed her way between them.

"Or is it a powdered donut?" Twist suggested, "Cause that sounds delicious."

"No, it's a loop-de-hoop!" Apple Bloom told them as she effortlessly rotated the grey ring with her body. Scootaloo gasped.

"A what now?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"A loop-de-hoop!" said Apple Bloom, "Least, that's what I've always called it. Applejack made it for me from an old rain barrel when I was little! Who woulda thought that loop-de-hoop would end up bein' my special talent?"

"Wow, Apple Bloom, that's amazing!" said Sweetie Belle impressed.

"That's it?" said Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon came into view, "That's your talent?"

"Spinning a hoop around your waist?" Silver Spoon added, "Puh-lease." Diamond Tiara snickered to herself, but Apple Bloom was up to challenge.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" said Apple Bloom. She immediately stood on her hind legs and began to rotate the hoop around her neck. The two wealthy fillies looked rather unimpressed as Apple Bloom then ringed her hoop onto the flag pole. As her hoop comes down, she uses her nose to fling it back up. As the ring flies into the air she jumps up at a height that most ponies thought only Mario could reach to catch it, front flipped, and then landed on her hooves as she continued to rotate her hoop. The other young ponies cheered as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's jaws literally dropped. Apple Bloom continued to twirl her hoop around her neck when the bell rang and Cheerilee came out of the schoolhouse.

"All right, my little ponies, time for class!" Cheerilee said aloud, but then noticed that several young ponies were oohing and awing at Apple Bloom as she rotated her hoop with a forehoof while laying on the ground. She was using her tail to rotate her hoop when Cheerilee arrived.

"Apple Bloom?" Cheerilee asked in a stern tone.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee?" Apple Bloom replied as she continued to rotate her hoop with her tail.

"I want you to take your loop-de-hoop into the yard..." said Cheerilee sternly before adding excitedly, "and give us all a lesson in your amazing loop-de-hooping!" The other young ponies cheered excitedly in agreement. It wasn't much longer before everyone was in the yard, each pony was given their own hoop to use as Apple Bloom served as instructor and Cheerilee supervised. Apple Bloom just walked by the group as she continued to rotate her hoop with her tail when Apple Bloom was stopped by a runaway hoop. Snips gave her a sheepish smile since that hoop had been his own. Apple Bloom just tossed it back to him before she turned and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon grunting as they struggled to rotate and control their own hoops. Eventually they both tumbled over since they couldn't keep their balance.

"Don't worry, gals," said Apple Bloom, "Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me!" The two wealthy fillies just growled at her as the yellow filly went to see how her best friends were doing. Sweetie belle and Scootaloo were struggling with their hoops as well, but had managed to keep their balance and not lose their hoops.

"Great job, girls!" said Apple Bloom.

"You're too kind, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Yeah, we stink," Scootaloo added in the same tone.

"Nah, you just need a little practice," said Apple Bloom, "Soon you'll be able to... Hoop and Bop!" Apple Bloom then set her hoop down and started to rotate it with one hind leg and jumped over it with another. While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked rather envious, the others were amazed.

"...Hoop and Hop..." Apple Bloom tossed her ring into the air and jumped through it.

"...Hoop and Skip..." Apple Bloom's voice was rather muffled as held the hoop with her mouth and jumped over it like a one-pony jumping rope.

"...and Hoop and Flip!" Apple Bloom finished by bouncing on her hoop like a spring, performing a few flips before she jumped off. She made a pose on her hind legs and her hoop rebounds perfectly as it lands back around her waist. The two wealth fillies is grinded their teeth as everyone else gave Apple Bloom a loud cheer. Cheerilee gave a laugh.

"Show us some more, Apple Bloom," she requested.

"Well, all right, just a few more tricks," Apple Bloom replied as she lightly tossed her hoop with her tail, "But be warned! These are _advanced_ moves, not for beginners." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle get excited. Diamond Tiara gave her a stern glare...until Apple Bloom got into her face.

"Got that, Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said smugly, startling the filly before pulling away and leaving Diamond Tiara growling at her menacingly.

"I call this one the hoop-la!" said Apple Bloom as she began to twirl her tail, which made her hoop rotate around it very quickly and created a large gust of wind. Some of the young ponies watching felt rather frazzled by the strong winds as Apple ascended into the air with the noise of a helicopter. As Apple Bloom reached a certain height, a bright light appeared on her flank, revealing a second cutie mark.

"Huh? said Apple Bloom as she lost her momentum and came crashing back down to earth with a THUD, "Oof!" Apple Bloom looked at her flank and noticed what her second cutie mark was, which was a spinning plate being balanced on a stick.

" _Another_ cutie mark?" said Diamond Tiara, "Hah! I guess that last trick was alot of hoopla! Those cutie marks are fake!" Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Twist all gasped at once as Apple Bloom looked at everyone nervously.

"What? No, they're not!" said Apple Bloom.

"Miss Cheerilee, have you ever heard of a pony with _two_ cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I must say that I never have," said Cheerilee, "but maybe Apple Bloom has two special talents." Two cutie marks in all honesty was certainly never heard of before, but kudos to Cheerilee for not letting Diamond Tiara have her little moment of petty satisfaction and for letting Apple Bloom prove herself.

"Oh yeah?" said Silver Spoon, "Then let's see you do that!" The grey filly pointed at Apple Bloom's second cutie mark.

"Spin Plates!" said Snips.

"Yeah!" Snails added as they tossed two plates and two sticks towards Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was startled for a moment before she managed to get both sticks to land in a V shape on her nose and spin the two plates on the sticks effortlessly. Everyone gasped, including the two wealthy fillies, as Apple Bloom made the trick look easy.

" _Two_ cutie marks?" said Sweetie belle in amazement.

" _Two_ talents?" Scootaloo added in the same tone.

"Aw yeah!" said Apple Bloom, impressed with her own skills.

"Our friend is the most..." Sweetie Belle began as she stood on her hind legs.

"...special pony ever!" Scootaloo finished with the same pose as Sweetie Belle as Apple Bloom proudly walks by balancing the plates and rotating her hoop on her tail.

"Alright, everypony," said Apple Bloom, "You ready for a _real show_?"

It wasn't long before Apple Bloom lead Cheerilee and the rest of the young ponies into town. Some ponies standing about noticed Apple Bloom as she tossed her plates and hoop into the air. She caught the plates with her nose, but now the balanced plates were stacked on top of each other and her hoops was being rotated with one of her hind legs. Cheerilee and the other young ponies smiled excitedly as other ponies wandering town took notice as Apple Bloom balanced on her hoop and held the spinning plates with her fore-hooves. She then flipped over so she was now balancing the spinning plates with her hind legs and uses her fore-hooves to balance on her hoop. She even managed to hop around and dance while keeping the spinning plates balanced on the ground next to her. The other ponies begin to cheer as Apple Bloom returned to rotating her hoop with her tail and then jumps into the air and rotates the hoop with her head while still spinning her plates with her fore-hooves.

Apple Bloom then noticed Rainbow just snoozing lazily on a cloud above her. With a determined look, she tossed her hoop at Rainbow's cloud, shaping it perfectly into a circular disk cloud as Rainbow just continued to snooze, completely unaware that her cloud is been cut down in size. As Apple Bloom spun her hoop with just a single fore-hoof, Rarity, Twilight, and Mario arrived and all three of their jaws dropped in surprise. Mario took special notice of the fact that Apple Bloom's flank had not one but two cutie marks.

 _What the...?_ Mario thought to himself, _I haven't seen anything like that since...no...there's no way Apple Bloom would have...oh who am I kidding...those three fillies would do anything to get a cutie mark, and not bother to think things through..._ Mario's train of thought was interrupted when Apple Bloom tossed her ring at Twilight, curling the front of her mane so it had an identical look to Rarity's mane. Rarity smiled impressively as Spike appeared between then with hearts in his eyes as Twilight looked annoyed. Mario growled at Spike jealously.

"Mario, down!" Twilight commanded as Mario looked rather embarassed as Rarity snickered to herself.

In another part of town, Pinkie was just taking a leisurely stroll when Apple Bloom came by balancing on her hoop. Pinkie was quickly startled and overwhelmed when she suspected someone was behind her as she dropped to the ground and Apple Bloom jumped over her. It was then Granny Smith, Applejack, and Big Mac caught sight of Apple Bloom near their apple cart. Apple Bloom headed over to Granny Smith, leaning herself against the elder pony as she rotated the hoop around both of their necks. Applejack cheered as she put a fore-hoof to her mouth, whistled loudly, and then bucked an apple pie and some plates toward her sister. Apple Bloom caught all the items, tossed the plates into the air as she used her hoop to cut up the pie. The plates perfectly arranged themselves onto a pair of picnic tables as a slice of pie landed on each plate. Ponies sat by the tables eyeballing the slices of pie, including Pinkie. Apple Bloom just smiled triumphantly as she went back to balancing the plates on her nose and the hoop with her tail as ponies young and adult cheered for her. Mario was still eyeballing her suspiciously. This situation was definitely was getting familiar to him, but not in a good way.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered to himself.

It was well past sunset by the time the Apple family had returned home. Applejack was still full of energy and excitement. While Apple Bloom smiled, bags were under eyes and her slow paced walking showing that she was clearly tired out. Despite this, she was still twirling her hoop with her tail and balancing the spinning plates on her head.

"Yee-haw, little sis!" said Applejack, "Congratulations on gettin' not just one, but _two_ cutie marks! We're mighty proud of you, right, Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered.

"I've never seen anythin' like it," said Applejack, "Have you, Big Mac?"

"Nnnope," said Big Mac.

"Why, the way you were a-hoopin' and a-hoopin' and spinnin' reminded me of when I was a spry young filly," said Granny Smith, trying to imitate Apple Bloom, only to tweak her hip and making both Apple sisters gasp, "Gah, charley horse, charley horse." Big Mac wasted no time using a fore-hoof to poke Granny's hip, which removed the tweak.

"Ooh, that's better," Granny replied as she sighed with relief.

"Why, Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!" Applejack suggested.

"Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now," said Apple Bloom tiredly, "I'm plum tuckered. I'll see y'all in the morning. Night!" Apple Bloom headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Night!" said Applejack as Apple Bloom headed upstairs. Once she was about half-way up, the rest of the Apple Family peeked in on her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my, little Apple Bloom has finally blossomed, hasn't she?" Applejack said giddily.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac in agreement.

As the night dragged on, Applejack was trying to sleep peacefully on her back. She suddenly heard what sounded like tapping of some sort. Applejack tried to ignore it, grunting as she tried to get comfortable and fall asleep, but it was no good as she finally got out of bed.

"What is tarnation is that?" said Applejack as she traced the location of the tapping from Apple Bloom's room.

"Apple Bloom, what is all that awful...tapping?" Applejack gasped as she entered Apple Bloom's room. There was Apple Bloom tap dancing as she rotated her hoop and balancing her spinning plates on her head. Yet what shocked Applejack was the fact Apple Bloom now had a third cutie mark on her flank.

" _Three_ cutie marks?!" Applejack exclaimed. If that didn't cause her some concern, she could see by the look on Apple Bloom's face that she wasn't dancing...on purpose.

"Help me!" Apple Bloom cried out as Applejack looked at her with worry and concern.

"Help me!" Apple Bloom cried out again.

"C'mere, you!" said Applejack as she tried to approach Apple Bloom, "Ow! Ow! Whoa!" Unfortunately, Applejack's attempts to get close to Apple Bloom got her smacked in the face twice with the hoop. She then tried to grab Apple Bloom's hooves, but her hooves literally shook Applejack about until she vibrated away from the little filly.

"I'm sorry, Applejack!" said Apple Bloom sadly, "I dunno how to make it stop!"

"Well, I know someponies who might," said Applejack with firm look, "wait here!" Applejack rushed into her room and grabbed a dark blue pipe and her stenson hat. She headed back into Apple Bloom's room and put the pipe onto the floor. It wasn't long before Mario popped out, still snoozing before he landed hard on his back.

"UGH!" Mario groaned as he sat up and rubbed his back, "I seriously need to get some sort of alarm when ponies use that thing..."

"Sorry, sugarcube," said Applejack, "but we've got an emergency." Mario turned around and his eyes enlarged for a second as he saw Apple Bloom and her three cutie marks.

 _Oh no_... Mario groaned to himself.

"Let's get her to Twilight," said Mario as he used her magic to pick her up. Applejack groaned.

"Well that's certainly a better way to carry her," the orange pony groaned.

"Got hit?" Mario asked sympathetically as Applejack just nodded, "Don't worry about it." Mario used another green pipe to transport everypony right inside the Library. Mario immediately filled Twilight, who woke up from their arrival, in on the situation as she examined the little filly.

"Three cutie marks," said Twilight, "Three talents. I've never seen anything like it! I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses. Ironically, it was Mario who recommended it to me. Talk about convenient..." Mario blushed a little as Twilight gave him a shy smile. Apple Bloom looked rather sad and hurt.

"So much for being my prince," said Apple Bloom.

"Huh?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Apple Bloom said to herself, not wanting Applejack to now about her crush on Mario.

"Now for that book, what was it?" Twilight pondered as she searched her book shelves.

""Perplexing Pony Plagues", perhaps?" Spike suggested as he held the book and landed on Twilight's back.

"Yes, Spike, you're amazing!" said Twilight.

"Yes, well, I do have _some_ talents," said Spike proudly as he set up the book for Twilight to read on her pedestal. Twilight read the book as Spike just sat on top of her head.

"Hay fever...the trots..." said Twilight and then gasped as she found the page, "Cutie Pox!"

"Cutie Pox?!" said Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Spike together. Apple Bloom even managed a hop in the air hearing that despite her nonstop hoof tapping.

"I was afraid of this," said Mario wearily.

"Cutie Pox," Twilight repeated as she read the description, "This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the Paleopony Period!"

"Heh, say that ten times fast!" said Spike with a double finger snap. Since Spike was still sitting on her back, she bucked him off and sent him crashing in the background.

"Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies," Twilight read aloud, "causing them to perform all the talents that came with them!"

"Just like me!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yes, but what's the cure?" said Applejack worriedly as Spike looked rather concerned as well, "What's the cure?!"

"It says here there's no known cure!" said Twilight.

"No known cure?!" said Apple Bloom Applejack, and Spike said at once.

"The cause of the breakout was never discovered," said Twilight, "and the cutie pox disappeared as mysteriously as they arrived!"

"That's what I remember reading about it when I had it," Mario said to himself, but a little too loudly.

"What?!" said the other ponies and Spike together. Mario just felt rather shy and insecure suddenly.

"Mario," said Twilight slowly, "if you know something about this disease, we need to know. It could help us with Apple Bloom." Mario just looked nervous for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"I had the Cutie Pox once as a young foal," said Mario, "but I'm sorry to admit that I can't remember what the cure actually was. Plus Mom is tending to pony negotiations in South Equestria for the week so we can't ask her! She was one who provided me with the cure."

"Oh no!" said Apple Bloom when she felt another flash of light on her flank as another cutie mark appeared on her flank. This cutie mark resembled a symbol that meant a pony was proficient in speaking French. [English Translation in bracket]

"Sacre bleu! Plus de marques de cutie!" Apple Bloom remarked when she realized how she was speaking, "Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle Francais?!" [Oh my goodness! More Cutie marks! What's this?! I speak French?!]

"My sister's speakin' in fancy!" Applejack remarked as she and Twilight gasped.

"She's not speaking fancy, she's speaking in French," said Mario, "I learned French as a second language...as well as Italian...for some reason that second language really spoke to me."

"Vraiment?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. [You do?]

"Oui," said Mario, "Viens me parler et je peux traduire ce que vous dites a tout le monde." [Yes. Just speak to me and I can translate what you are saying to everypony.]

"Merci!" Apple Bloom replied. [thank you]

"If you're done, Mario," said Twilight sternly, "She needs help."

"I know she needs help!" Applejack snapped, "We can't just wait for this go away! We gotta find somepony to mix up a cure! And fast!"

"Tout de suite!" Apple Bloom cried out as she danced before them. [Right away!]

"Apple Bloom facile," said Mario, "Si mon intuition est correcte, votre manque de patience est ce qui vous a eu cette maladie! Serait-ce vrai?" [Easy Apple Bloom. If my intuition is correct, your lack of patience is what got you this disease! Would that be true?] Apple Bloom just gave him a nervous smile.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vouz parlez," Apple Bloom answered timidly. [I don't know what you are talking about.]

"If you're done showing off Mario," said Applejack sternly, "We need to figure out if somepony would know a cure." Mario glared indignantly since he wasn't showing off, just communicating with Apple Bloom.

"Not somepony..." said Twilight, "some _zebra_!"

"Zecora!" said Applejack. It was then Applejack, Mario, and Twilight, with Spike on the purple pony's back, began to head out of town, but poor Apple Bloom was toiling far behind.

"Hurry, hurry!" Applejack called out to her sister.

"Depechez-vous!" Apple Bloom shouted. [Hurry yourself!]

"Essayez d'utilser votre cereau saut astuces pour avamcer plus vite!" Mario suggested. [Try using your hoop jumping tricks to move faster!]

"You do know she can still understand English right?" Twilight asked annoyed as Mario glared.

"Nopony appreciates my talents," he muttered bitterly. It was then another cutie mark appeared on Apple Bloom hind leg. Apple Bloom quickly presented a hammer and chisel and created a pony version of the artwork, _The Birth of Venus_. Two ponies simply looked at the filly and the art work with agape looking faces. Then another cutie mark appeared and Apple Bloom got the uncontrollable urge to clean a chimney. Once she was finished, an accordion cutie mark appeared, making Apple Bloom start playing one as he bounces on one hind leg. It isn't long before Apple Bloom's random, and yet rather proficient, antics starting drawing attention to the other nearby ponies. Especially when she got a cutie mark that let her tame some roaring lions and then another cutie mark that allowed her to defeat an old colt quickly in a game of chess in just seconds, making him pout and look away.

"Oh no, now the cutie marks are coming at high speed," said Mario as Applejack and Twilight, as well as other ponies, watched Apple Bloom face off against another pony in a fencing match. The other ponies all had worried and horrified looks on their faces. Spike was the only one being calm as he leaned against a haystack eating some popcorn.

"She's cursed!" said Lily Valley as Apple Bloom performed a balancing act on a tightrope.

"Hexed!" Rose shouted as Apple Bloom rode a giant hang glider.

"Enchanted!" Daisy added as Rose and Lily Valley held each other for dear life.

"No, she's not," said Spike casually as the three ponies breathed a sigh of relief.

"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox," Spike added, despite Mario waving his fore-hooves at him to shush before slapping a fore-hoof to his face.

"Cutie pox?!" everyone shouted before they all began to scream and panic.

"She's got the cutie pox!" another pony screamed as some ran inside of their houses and others just fled right out of town.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mario bellowed, "It's not that serious everypony! I had it! And I survived!"

"So what's the cure?" one pony asked as they creaked their door open and others did the same.

"I...don't remember," said Mario as the other ponies shut their doors in reply. Applejack and Twilight were still recovering from all the commotion as the inner streets of Ponyville now resembled a ghost town. The four ponies could even hear the sound of a hawk cry as a lone tumbleweed drifted past them. It was then Zecora arrived.

"I thought I had removed their fear the last time I had visited here," said Zecora, "But doors are barred and shutters shut. Guess I should've stayed inside my hut." Zecora turned to leave when Applejack, Twilight, and Mario appeared before her.

"Zecora!" said Twilight, "Apple Bloom has the cutie pox! We were just on our way to see if you had a cure." Twilight pointed towards the filly as she was now doing advanced math on a chalkboard.

"But magically you're here!" said Applejack, "Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'?"

"My "zebra sense" did not bring me round," Zecora explained, "it was a special flower that I needed found. I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room. Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?" Apple Bloom looked at her nervously as she was lifting a 1000 pound dumbbell with her tail.

"I, um..." she stuttered, now able to speak in English again, before another cutie mark appeared and she started to wash and clean a pony's windows. The pony inside looked at her fearfully as they put a hazmat mask over their face.

"A cutie pox cure I have forsooth," said Zecora as she pulled out the seeds from her saddle bag with her tail, "for healing power is in the Seeds of Truth."

"Well, well then give 'em to her!" said Applejack, "Quick!"

"These seeds must be planted in the ground," Zecora explained, "With the truth, they'll grow, and the cure is found."

"Come again?" said Applejack puzzled as she started at the zebra blankly.

"The Seeds of Truth _do_ hold the cure," said Zecora, "But one must speak words, true and pure." Zecora gave Apple Bloom a glare, one that only Mario noticed.

"You're right Zecora," said Mario, "I remember this being the cure to Cutie Pox now!"

"I bet you do, since you once had to be cured to," Zecora replied with a smile. Mario just chuckled sheepishly. The yellow filly just gulped as she continued to lift her dumbbell with her tail.

"Well then let's get to it!" said Applejack as she quickly made a hole, tossed the seeds in and buried them for planting, "Alright, they're planted, now somepony start telling the truth." Mario gave Apple Bloom a glare to speak up. The yellow filly just looked uneasily until another cutie mark appeared that made her start spinning around like a mini-tornado. Ironically, Pinkie had started to get a little uneasy as she sat outside Sugarcube Corner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Apple Bloom cried out as she spun about. Zecora and Mario just watch her unamused as Applejack and Twilight grow more worried.

"Should I speak up?" Mario whispered to Zecora, "Even I know only Apple Bloom can make this flower grow."

"No Mario," said Zecora, "on her own, little Apple Bloom must learn or suffer a bad stomach churn."

"Somepony! Anypony!" Applejack pleaded but no pony would speak up. Even Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who had been listening in on the conversation, were watching from a distance. They were worried about their friend. Pinkie began to sweat as she felt more and more uncomfortable.

"Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes," Pinkie blurted out, "but I really ate three!" Mario just rolled his eyes as AJ and Twilight looked at the flower but nothing happened.

"Okay, six!" Pinkie spluttered, "I ate six corn cakes." When nothing happened, Pinkie felt her composure slip.

"Make it stop! Oh, make it stop!" Pinkie pleaded. As Apple Bloom was spinning about, she reaching a point where both the spinning and the guilt were becoming unbearable.

"Wah, I can't stand it anymore!" Apple Bloom cried out, "It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake!" It was then the spinning finally stopped and Apple Bloom plopped into her stomach before she began to dance again. The seeds buried under the dirty bulged, but nothing grew just yet.

"I figured the Heart's Desire would help me get what I wanted most!" Apple Bloom continued, "So when Zecora left her hut, I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it!" As Apple Bloom confessed, other ponies began to peak out of their hiding places. Others were slowly removing their hazmat gears and smiled at her. When Apple Bloom was finished the Flower of Truth fully blossomed. Applejack, Mario, Twilight, and several other ponies awed at the sight of the flower before Apple Bloom grabbed the entire flower with her teeth and gobbled it up. She had barely swallowed it when she plopped to her stomach as her cutie marks disappeared one by one.

"Apple Bloom!" said Sweetie Belle as she and Scootaloo raced up to her.

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank," said Apple Bloom with a smile before looking at them sadly, "but I'm awfully sorry I lied, 'specially to you gals. I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away." Her two friends just listened before they gave her a smile that all was forgiven. Apple Bloom then approached Zecora.

"And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora," Apple Bloom told the zebra, "why, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again." Zecora just smiled.

"Now Apple Bloom, do not be silly," Zecora replied, "You are always welcome, my little filly. With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you." Applejack smiled and gave her a wink as Twilight and Mario smiled at her as well. Then Applejack silently gasped when she noticed that Zecora has mysteriously disappeared.

"Apple Bloom," said Twilight, "would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned?"

"I'd be happy to, Twilight!" said Apple Bloom, "Spike?"

"Ready!" Spike replied as he held a sheet of paper and a quill in his hand.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Apple Bloom recited, " _Waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself and others. And that's something every heart desires._ " As Apple Bloom spoke, one could see the Canterlot castle in the distance and as the view returned to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are smiling behind her. Once she finished, Spike sent the letter on its away as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watch it disappear.

"I sure proud of you, sis," said Applejack as she approached the young filly, "Seems like you've finally learned the importance of patience."

"Yup! All good things come to those who wait," said Apple Bloom and there was a brief pause before adding, "Well, I've waited long enough."

" _What?!_ " Applejack exclaimed.

"Saw this coming," said Mario with a discreet eye roll.

"So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked her friends as they ran between Applejack, Mario, and Twilight.

"Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before," Scootaloo thought aloud, "You sure stirred up something fierce."

"Yeah! So what if your talent is potion making?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Oh my gosh, totally!" said Apple Bloom, "Let's go talk to Zecora, Now!"

"Yeah!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Woo-hoo!" Scootaloo added. Mario just watched them disappear, chuckling to himself.

"If those three fillies think Zecora is going to let them even come near her potion ingredients, they've got a surprise waiting for them," said Mario to Twilight and Applejack.

"Apple Bloom's got another surprise waiting for her when she gets home," said Applejack sternly, feeling rather annoyed that her sister apparently didn't learn her lesson at all.

"Ease off AJ," said Mario before looking in a direction and glaring, "when your being bullied for being a blank flank, wanting a cutie mark as soon as possible can make you desperate because you get tired of being picked on all the time for it." AJ and Twilight looked in his direction where two wealthy fillies had been watching everything from afar. Mario gave them a "I've got my eyes on you" gesture with a fore-hoof as Applejack and Twilight glared at them as well. The two fillies just smiled before running off and out of sight.

"Is that why you ended up with the cutie pox as a foal?" Applejack asked curiously.

"And I'm guessing you had to confess tampering with a heart's desire flower to cure yourself," Twilight added. Mario nodded.

"Yeah, not my greatest move," said Mario sheepishly.

"Tell you what," said Applejack, "You tell us the whole story about your cutie pox experience and I'll spare Apple Bloom." Mario just sighed.

"Oh alright," said Mario, "Let's head to the library. I'm hoping I don't need to tell the entire town about this."

"Of course not," said Applejack, "We just wanna learn more about our best friend." Mario smiled, but deep down he knew this was going to be a _long_ night.

 **I apologize in advance if the French dialect is not as grammatically correct as it should be. I used a translator software, not google translate, for those parts.**

 **Sorry for the long update too, I needed to slow down a bit from writing.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	35. May the Best Pet Win!

May the Best Pet Win!

 _Pony's Log Number 207: The bond between a pony and their pet is very special. Choosing a pet is more than just what is seen on the outside, but rather what is on the inside..._

It was another clear and bright sunny day. Rainbow was enjoying herself as she flew through the skies.

"Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo!" Rainbow laughed as she flew about, doing tricks and just enjoying the wind in her face as she flew at high speed.

"Whoa!" Rainbow cried out when she sees Owlowiscious flying and hooting behind her.

"Who? Oh, it's you, Owlowiscious," said Rainbow, "C'mon, try and keep up!" Rainbow charges off, but it wasn't long before the owl was able to keep up with the blue Pegasus. Rainbow just continued to enjoy herself until she noticed Owlowiscious's head turn into...a dog?

"Winona?" said Rainbow puzzled as the now owl-dog creature barked, "I mean...Winona's head?! Um, is this weird, or is it just me?" The creature then flew circles around her before the head turned into a bunny.

"Angel?" Rainbow pondered before the body now was that of a baby alligator, "Gummy?! Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town." The creature with Angel's head then stuck out its tongue, which looked like a snake with Opal's head on it. The tongue hissed and swiped a claw at Rainbow, making the blue Pegasus gasp. Rainbow suddenly couldn't fly anymore and found herself falling.

"Yaaaaah!" Rainbow screamed as she tumbled into a black abyss.

"Whaa!" Rainbow yelped as she woke up with a start from her sleeping spot up in a tree. There before her was Opal, hissing and slashing a claw at Winona, Owlowiscious, Angel, Gummy, and...a brown baby koala from the ground below. As Opal yowled at them, Winona barked and Owlowiscious hooted at her. Even the koala gave a squeak at the cat. Rainbow then realized she was just dreaming and breathed a heavily sigh of relief. Thought she did have one thing on her mind.

Where did the brown baby koala come from?

(main theme)

Rainbow just watched as Winona continued to bark before a group of chattering ponies arrived. Pinkie and Twilight wasted no time playing with their own pets. Rainbow noticed that the brown koala climbed into Mario's back.

"When did you get a pet?" Rainbow asked the colt curiously.

"Just a week ago," said Mario, "Apparently he was abandoned by his family, just like I was, so I took him in. Charlie is still a bit shy, but he's been doing just fine with making new friends." Mario gave the koala a smile as Applejack used her tail to toss a stick for Winona to fetch.

"Let's get this thing started!" said Applejack as Pinkie giggled happily with Gummy.

"Sincerest apologies, Rainbow," said Rarity as she approached the tree so Opal could get down, "if our pets were bothering you." Opal just meowed as she got comfortable on Rarity's back.

"Say you're sorry Opal," said Rarity, but the cat only hissed fiercely in reply.

"She's...sorry..." Rarity replied with a sheepish smile as Mario approached.

"Opal..." Mario warned with a glare. The cat just looked intimidated before giving a soft meow to apologize properly.

"What are you all doing out here?" said Rainbow curiously.

"Why, we always round up our critters for a regular ol' Pony Pet Playdate in the park," said Applejack as she continued to play fetch with Winona, using her tail to toss the stick.

"Uh, you do?" said Rainbow surprised. This was the first time she had been hearing about this.

"Same time every week," said Applejack.

"I thought you knew," said Fluttershy, "You didn't know? She didn't know?" Fluttershy suddenly felt rather insecure and began to rub a fore-hoof on the ground.

"Well, we had initially planned on inviting Rainbow, of course, except-" Twilight tried to explain before Pinkie got in front of her and cut her off.

"We were _totally_ gonna invite you, Rainbow," Pinkie took over and she rushed to Twilight's side, "then Twilight remembered that you don't even have a pet..." Pinkie then rushed over to Rarity, "...and Rarity remembered that you really like to take naps in the afternoon...," Pinkie headed over to Applejack, "...so Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything anyway..." Pinkie went over to Fluttershy and then made her head go up and down with her fore-hooves, "...and Fluttershy and I nodded our heads in agreement like this." Fluttershy then remembered something.

"Before Mario found Charlie, he came because he was improving his ability to talk to animals," Fluttershy added as her head was still going up and down, "Something I know you're not into that much, but we still should have asked if you wanted to come. Oh please don't be mad at us."

"Oh, I'm not mad," said Rainbow, "You all are right. Not much point of a Pony Pet Playdate if I'm a pony without a pet, right? Plus unlike Mario, I'm not into learning animal languages and such."

"Eeexactly," said Applejack in agreement.

"In all honestly, it's not as fun as I thought it would be," said Mario, "I still felt left out without Charlie and I was getting tired of hearing Opal and Angel called me a dork behind my back... _like right now_!" Opal and Angel just glared before snubbing him indignantly.

"Well, you kind of are a dork, big brother," Fluttershy pointed.

"Gee, thanks, Flutters," Mario remarked, sticking his tongue out at her and Fluttershy returning the gesture. The others snickered to each other.

"So, if'n you'll excuse us..." said Applejack as she and the rest of the ponies got back to having fun with their pets. Rainbow just headed back to her tree and rested her head on the pillow she had set up so she could get back to sleep. However, it didn't take long before she did start to feel a little left out and tried to drown out the chattering and laughing of the six ponies nearby.

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Rainbow snapped as she hopped out of the tree and came back to the group, "Just because I don't have a pet _now_ doesn't mean I _never_ want a pet!" Fluttershy beamed as an excited smile danced across her face.

"Ohh! Y, y, Oh, really?" said Fluttershy excitedly as she hovered near the blue Pegasus, "You really want a pet? Really? 'Cause I got so many wonderful choices at my house! Oh, and I know you'll just love them! And they'll love you! Oh, and you'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh!" Fluttershy wasted no time picking up Rainbow from behind as she began to talk about how exciting choosing a pet could be. Rainbow just rolled her eyes, especially since Fluttershy was dragging her hind legs in the dirt. Rainbow flapped her wings a bit to get more altitude and to keep her hind legs were off the ground and Fluttershy was able to carry Rainbow back to her cottage.

Some birds were residing peacefully in their little birdhouses as Fluttershy flew into the backyard area of her cottage excitedly. Rainbow just walked in casually.

[Fluttershy]

 _Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight_  
 _It's abundantly clear_  
 _That somewhere out here_  
 _Is the pet that will suit you just right_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules_  
 _It's of utmost importance_  
 _The pet that I get_  
 _Is something that's awesome and cool_

"Awesome, cool, got it!" said Fluttershy, making a mental note of Rainbow's request. As Fluttershy continued to sing, she hovered behind Rainbow and then in front of her as she tapped her nose.

[Fluttershy]

 _I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see_

[Rainbow Dash - she flies low at high speed, startling a tortoise, duck, and a grey bunny.]

 _I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me_

[Fluttershy - presented the animal to Rainbow, who just looked at it with disinterest]

 _Sure! How 'bout a bunny?_  
 _They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me?_

[Fluttershy - pulled the bunny away and looks at Rainbow before doing a twirl in the sky and flew off to show Rainbow some more animals.]

 _Rainbow, have faith_  
 _You see, I will bet you_  
 _Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you_

"Come on, the sky's the limit," said Fluttershy.

"Sky is good," said Rainbow, "I'd like it to fly." As she followed Fluttershy, a toucan, owl, and the same tortoise watch her walk by.

"Really?" said Fluttershy as she reached into her house and pulled out a white kitten wearing a large blue eyes and bow, "Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes he does. Aww, look he likes you!" Fluttershy pushes the kitten into Rainbow's check. Rainbow was left stunned as the kitten nuzzled her affectionately.

"Pass," said Rainbow bluntly.

[Fluttershy- She did a skip and twirl as she took to the skies once more before pushing an otter and a seal next to Rainbow.]

 _I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide_  
 _There are otters and seals_  
 _With massive appeal_

"Otters and seals do not fly," Rainbow pointed out indignantly.

"Maybe not," said Fluttershy, "But I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" The seal barked at Rainbow in reply.

"That's it," said Rainbow, feeling that there wasn't a pet for her, "I'm outta here." Rainbow nearly walked right into the tortoise when Fluttershy stopped her.

[Fluttershy - She presents Rainbow a couple on insects for pets but Rainbow is still uninterested.]

 _Wait! There must be a pet here_  
 _That will fit the ticket_  
 _How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket?_

"Bigger," said Rainbow, "and cooler." At that moment, the tortoise tried to get her attention by poking her hind leg, but Rainbow just used the same hind leg to push the tortoise away. Fluttershy frowned for a moment before getting another idea.

[Fluttershy- She pushed Rainbow Dash toward a tree and pulled down on a bird house to open the branches like a curtain. There before Rainbow was a lit up stage with a purple backdrop with a squirrel standing before the blue Pegasus.]

 _I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash_  
 _Meet your fabulous pet, Squirrely!_

"It's just a squirrel," said Rainbow.

"Not just any squirrel," said Fluttershy as she tossed it into the air, "A _flying_ squirrel!" The squirrel glided before Rainbow but she still wasn't very impressed.

"...Yeah," said Rainbow, "So, like I was saying..." The screen went black as Rainbow stood in the spotlight.

[Rainbow Dash - as she finished her part of the song, she flew into the air as three fireworks went off behind her.]

 _Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it_  
 _I need a pet to keep up with me_  
 _Something awesome, something flying_  
 _With coolness that defies gravity!_

"I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly," said Fluttershy.

"Ya think?" Rainbow said as a matter of fact and full of sarcasm.

[Fluttershy - She led Rainbow into the sky and showed her various types of flying animals]

 _I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky_  
 _Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly_

"Better, but cooler," said Rainbow, now taking some interest. Behind her, the tortoise had ducked his head into his shell. When he pulled it out, he was now wearing sunshades.

[Fluttershy -As she showed Rainbow some more flying animals and an insect, Rainbow pondered about the three. Fluttershy continued to sing as two more birds appeared and landed on Fluttershy's fore-hooves. Fluttershy even stuck out a fore-hoof, showing Rainbow a bat dangling from it. The bat smiled at Rainbow.]

 _I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?_  
 _There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that_  
 _There are falcons and eagles_  
 _They are both quite regal_  
 _Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat?_

"Now you're talking!" said Rainbow, "But instead of just one standout, now that's too many." All the flying creatures hover around Rainbow as she sang:

 _So many choices, and such riches aplenty_

"Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me," said Fluttershy.

[Rainbow Dash - She pointed out each creature as she sang about them.]

 _The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too_  
 _Do you have something in a yellow stripped bat?_

[Fluttershy - She showed Rainbow the Flamingo, which extended one of its long legs to say hello. Rainbow was taken aback by the gesture.]

 _I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you_

[Rainbow Dash- She ponders what to do before getting an idea. She gasped and gets into Fluttershy's face to announces the idea of a prize as she stands on top of the chicken coop. The other animals surround her as she flies about, doing flips and then standing on the tortoise with her hind legs. She then flies upward, going her own twirl as the animals on the ground and sky watch her.]

 _What to do, what to do?_  
 _A Prize! That's it! There's really just one way_  
 _To find out which animal's best_  
 _Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts_  
 _That will put each pet to the test_

[Fluttershy - The two Pegasi start to sing together. They start out flying in the sky before landing on the ground to continue to duet.]

 _Don't forget style, that should be considered_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Then we'll know for sure who's best of the liter_

[Fluttershy]

 _The one who is awesome as cool_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Just like me_  
 _Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best_

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash]

 _So a contest we will see_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet_

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash]

 _In the world for me!_

[Fluttershy ]

 _May the games_

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash - one can see the view back away showing Fluttershy's entire back yard and the other creatures watching the two Pegasi sing together.]

 _Begin!_

"And may the best pet win!" said Rainbow with determination.

It wasn't long before Rainbow put on a baseball cap, a whistle around her neck, and then blew her whistle as she lined up who she considered would be good contenders for her next pet. She had chosen the wasp, a green and white duck, an eagle, a flamingo, a bat, a ladybug, a toucan, a falcon, a butterfly, a brown duck, an owl, and a hummingbird. The six other ponies, with their pets, cheered from the outer railing of the town hall building before Rainbow silenced them all by blowing her whistle once more.

"Shh!" said Rainbow and turned her attention to the assembled animals, "So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do ya? Well, we'll just see about that!" Rainbow got into the face of the flamingo, making it gulp as Rainbow paced before them.

"If any of you don't think you can handle it," said Rainbow, "bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers. This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to step up your game!" Some of the animals looked at each other nervously. The lady bug cowered behind the others a bit.

"You call that flapping?!" Rainbow snapped, making the butterfly flap his wings harder, "That's better. There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme! Any questions?"

"I got one," said Applejack to Twilight, "Does she understand what a pet really needs?"

"Yeah, like care and attention," said Twilight, "love and affection..." It was then Winona gave Twilight a lick on her cheek, "...Ugh! And breath mints!" Mario chuckled.

"Let's not forget that special bond that you share with that pet," Mario added, "Outer appeal and skills might be considered, but in the end, your pet is somepony you connect with. Right Charlie?" Charlie just nodded in agreement as he made a few squeaks of concern.

"I would never make you work yourself to ground to be my pet," Mario replied as Charlie hugged Mario's neck. Applejack and Twilight awed. It was then Rainbow noticed that Fluttershy was pushing the tortoise to the front line.

"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and - " Fluttershy told the tortoise when Rainbow interrupted.

"Seriously, Fluttershy?" said Rainbow, "The turtle? Why did you bring that thing here for?"

"Technically he's a tortoise," said Fluttershy as she shinned the shell and gave him a hug, "and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet. He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here." Rainbow just blinked as the tortoise blinked in return.

"No," said Rainbow firmly.

"Oh, just let him try," said Fluttershy.

"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up," Rainbow protested as she pushed the tortoise over so he was now wobbling on his shell, "Look at him!" The tortoise slowly found a way to get back on his feet and stood before the blue Pegasus.

"It won't hurt to let him try," said Fluttershy.

"But-"

"Just let him try?" Fluttershy asked again, pushing the tortoise shell into Rainbow's face and smiling at her.

"Grrgh, ugh, fine!" Rainbow finally conceded as Fluttershy put the tortoise down and Rainbow got into his face, "But don't say I didn't warn you!" She then turned towards the other animals.

"This isn't a game, you know!" Rainbow continued, "Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet."

"Speed," said Rainbow as she zoomed ahead, leaving a rainbow colored trail of fire on the ground and causing the tortoise spin on its shell.

"Agility," said Rainbow as she weaved around the animals, leaving a rainbow as she maneuvered between them.

"Guts" Rainbow made a brave pose.

"Style" She flew up towards a cloud and shaped into herself.

"Coolness" She made a pose and smiled as if she was ready for her close up.

"Awesomeness" She made another, more dynamic pose.

"And radicalness" She then stood on her hind legs wearing a baseball cap backwards and some shades on her face.

"Aren't those all the same thing?" Twilight asked as she walked up to her with Mario and Charlie right behind her.

"You would think that, Twilight," said Rainbow as she lowered her shades, giving the purple pony a bored look before rubbing her mane, "And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet." Twilight looked indignant until Charlie started squeaking.

"What did he say?" Twilight asked.

"He says you qualify to be his pet," said Mario as the koala nodded. Twilight looked annoyed as Charlie squeaked some more, but this time more defensively.

"He only meant it to help you feel better, Twilight," said Mario as Charlie squeaked some more and Mario translated, "he also says you qualify to be... _Charlie I'm not saying that!_ " Mario's cheeks went light pink.

"What did he say?" Twilight asked with a smirk as Mario blushed as Charlie used his claws to push Mario's head to speak up.

"He says you qualify to be my soulmate," Mario said feeling his cheeks turned red as Charlie nodded with his arms crossed. Twilight giggled.

"Slow down lover boy," said Twilight with a smug smile, "We're barely dating."

"He said it, not me," said Mario.

"But you obviously agree with him, don't you?" Twilight asked, her smirk never leaving her face as the others snickered around him. Mario wanted more than anything to disappear as his entire face was now a deep shade of red.

"You just had to embarrass me didn't you?" Mario asked Charlie in annoyance as the baby koala just snickered to himself. Once Rainbow has a good laugh, she took off to get started with the first round of competition, which was a speed race. Rainbow then brought the animals over to an oval race track. The remaining six ponies stood just outside the track area to watch the race.

"Speed!" Rainbow shouted as the animal got ready to take off, "On your marks..." The duck quacked and some of the others narrowed their eyes in determination.

"Get set..." Rainbow continued as she narrowed her eyes and blew her whistle. The animal then took off, except for the tortoise. Well, he actually did but since one of his front legs was moving forward, but by the time he had even started moving it. The others were halfway around the course. His first step was barely made when the other flying animals crossed the finish line. Rainbow watched them as they continued to race.

"Sorta speedy..." She said about the bat.

"Not speedy..." She said about the butterfly.

"Pretty speedy..." She said about the duck.

"Could be more speedy..." She said about the owl when the falcon gave a loud cry and zoomed away, blowing the feathers clearly off the owl.

"Yeah! That's speed!" said Rainbow as the falcon crossed the finish line first and the six ponies watching cheered. The poor tortoise had barely finished taking its first step.

"Tsk-tsk," said Rainbow to the tortoise, "That's just sad." Mario looked at the tortoise sympathetically before Rainbow had the animals move on to the next challenge, which was an obstacle course.

"Agility!" said Rainbow as she watched the animals try to maneuver through the obstacle course.

"Sorta agile..." Rainbow said about the butterflies as it gracefully moved through some hurdles.

"Not agile..." She said about the flamingo when it tries to balance on a teeter-totter and falls off.

"Pretty agile..." She said about the toucan as it maneuvers through a jagged pipe tunnel with ease.

"Could be more agile..." She said about the owl as it tried to maneuver through the same hoops as the butterfly. The tortoise wanted to participate but as he tried to jump, he ended up falling over from looking up at the other animals.

"Wanna know the opposite of agility?" said Rainbow sternly, "That." Mario glared from the distance. It was then the hummingbird began to maneuver about the obstacles rather easily and gracefully as the ponies all cheered. Except for Mario, who was feeling a little upset over how Rainbow was treating the tortoise.

"Yeah, baby, now that's what I call agility!" said Rainbow in a sing sang voice as she went for a high-hoof with the bird, "Don't leave me hanging!" The hummingbird stopped fluttering and returned Rainbow's high hoof, but the lack of fluttering made the hummingbird drop like a stone. The bird quickly tried to recover as Rainbow looked annoyed.

"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that," said Rainbow as the hummingbird just flew away feeling rather embarassed. The animals were then brought to an open field as the other six ponies looked at each other worried as Rainbow set down a pet carrier with Opal inside of it.

"Okay!" said Rainbow, "Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" Opal just growled as she stepped out of her carrier and raised a threatening looking claw at the animals. The owl, falcon, and flamingo flinched at the sight. The tortoise ducked inside of his shell and the toucan and eagle quivered fearfully. The butterfly decided to go first. As it got close to the cat, the butterfly flapped its wings, mesmerizing Opal as it easily snatched away the toy. The six ponies watched excitedly and Rainbow was very impressed.

"Now _that_ takes guts!" said Rainbow. The tortoise then decided to try as well, but before he could grab the toy, Opal recovered, yowled, and went on the attack. But the tortoise hid inside of his shell as Opal slashed away at it continuously. Rainbow just watched the scene with a face before walking away.

"Style!" said Rainbow as Rarity got her ready for some photo shooting, "Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make _me_ look good." Rainbow then spent the next several minutes taking pictures with each of the animals. The first picture was with the bat as they both wore a pair of sunglasses. The second was with the falcon perched on her fore-hoof as they posed together. Third picture was a fencing match between Rainbow and the hummingbird. The fourth was with the owl as they tried to look like nerds, both wearing glasses and ugly sweaters to boot. The fifth was a dynamic shot of the eagle and Rainbow playing a round of curling. Rarity then went to take a picture of Rainbow, now wearing skies and a pink scarf around her neck as she posed with the butterfly. Once the picture is taken, Rarity gives Rainbow a quick pat of makeup on her cheeks before setting up a stool with the tortoise standing on it wearing a giant red bow on its shell. As the picture was taken, Rainbow just looked at the tortoise uneasily as it ducked inside of its shell.

"Poor thing is camera shy," said Mario to himself.

"Coolness!" said Rainbow right after the pictures were done as each animal made a sound.

"Sorta cool," Rainbow said after the owl hooted.

"Not cool," She said about the duck quacking.

"Pretty cool," She said about the bat as it gave a cry.

"Could be cooler," She said about the toucan's cry.

"Not what I had in mind," she said about the wasp's buzzing.

"I can't hear you," Rainbow yelled as the poor butterfly was unable to make any sounds.

"Eugh," She groaned as the tortoise just coughed. Then the eagle gave a loud echoing cry.

"Now _that's_ a cool sound!" said Rainbow impressed. Next came some small scale talents in order to determine which animal could be awesome.

"Sorta awesome," said Rainbow as the bat showed off its ear sonar.

"Not awesome," She said when the toucan stick its tongue out of its beak while keeping it closed.

"Could be more awesome," She said as the flamingo showed off its ability to stand on one leg.

"Ho ho ho, yeah, that is _awesome_!" She said when the owl rotated its head a complete 360 degrees. Then the tortoise simply tucked its head into his shell.

"Uh, you did that already," said Rainbow plainly, "That's pretty much all you can do, huh?"

"Rainbow!" said Mario, having enough of her harsh attitude towards the turtle, "Will you ease off on the guy? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this particular tortoise likes you! He obviously wants to be your friend!"

"Oh please," said Rainbow indignantly, "He is so not cool or awesome. He can't be my friend!" Now Mario was offended and even Charlie glared at her.

"I'm not cool either," Mario remarked, "I really just an egghead and a nerd, yet you still let me be your friend." Rainbow froze and gave Mario a glare before sighing.

"Mario, you're different," said Rainbow, "and for the record, you _are_ cool. But the tortoise isn't!" Rainbow then walked away as Mario just shook his head.

"Just let her figure this out on her own," Fluttershy said calmly. Mario just sighed as Rainbow set up a stage for the next challenge, which was, in Rainbow's words: Radicalness.

First the duck tried to do a tap dancing routine, but Rainbow was left feeling rather bored. Then the eagle crotched a sweater for Rainbow, even putting her on the front, but the blue Pegasus was not impressed. The falcon attempted to do a magic card trick, but Rainbow just looked bored as the card she had was incorrect. The wasp performed a rather high skilled show with shadow puppets, but all that did was put Rainbow to sleep. The bat then hung upside down and uses the end of its wings to play the "My Little Pony" theme song on glasses before giving a high pitched bat screech and shattered the glasses in one shot.

"Whoa! That was truly awesome!" said Rainbow, "But I'm afraid this is a radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off." The final act was the tortoise who had set up a rather complex parkour style obstacle course. The tortoise then stood on a stool and got ready to jump onto a nearby spring to begin the routine. Sadly, he mistimed his jump completely and landed on his shell upside down as the curtain closed behind him. Rainbow just sighed to herself as she approached him.

"Listen, turtle..." said Rainbow firmly.

"Tortoise," Fluttershy corrected as she popped out from behind the curtain.

"Whatever!" Rainbow retorted, "You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't." The turtle just croaked in reply as Rainbow pointed above to the final four flying animals she had selected, which included the falcon, the eagle, the bat, and the owl. The other ponies, except for Mario, cheered as Rainbow turned back to the turtle and helped him back into his feet.

"I mean..."A" for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot," said Rainbow sheepishly, "maybe I've got a gold sticker around here somewhere you can have, but, seriously, go home." The tortoise said nothing but just stared at her as Rainbow's tried to smile, but was growing rather uncomfortable.

"You're starting to creep me out," Rainbow added nervously before turning away and heading towards her final four animals.

"So, anyway, you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one," Rainbow told them, "So the final tie-breaking contest is going to be...pause for dramatic effect...a race against...me! Through Ghastly Gorge! Dun...dun...dun!" The view zoomed out to reveal a long gorge that travelled across some open lands as Rainbow hovered over it. Some of Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries" could be heard as well as the loud cry of an eagle. The six other ponies were just watching from above the gorge. Spike was also with them to watch the race.

"Gesundheit," said Rainbow as she handed a handkerchief to the eagle. The other animals, including the tortoise were there waiting for the race to begin. The other animals felt rather intimidated about flying through the gorge.

"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary," Rainbow boasted as she began to stretch her body and her wings, "It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me, and will have earned the honor and glory of getting to be my pet." Then without any more delay they lined up to start the race.

"Ready, Setgo!" Rainbow took off at high speed as the four flying animals followed. The tortoise was left behind as he cautiously looked for a way down to the bottom of the ravine. Up ahead, Rainbow was just enjoying herself.

"Whoo-hoo! Haha! Try to keep up!" Rainbow challenged as she maneuvered between some rock pillars. She then headed into a tunnel, which had a strong wind current that was blowing against her. Rainbow had to fly a little harder to beat the current as she managed to fly out of the tunnel. While her mane got a little frazzled, she easily brushed it back into place.

"Can't catch me, ha-ha!" Rainbow taunted before continuing on her way. As the four flyers entered the tunnel, the bat struggled to push against the strong winds while the other animals struggled but were able to successfully push through and get out of the tunnel. The poor tortoise was far behind, sweating heavily as he pushed his already low top speed to the limit. Rainbow just whistled to herself cockily before she approached a huge collection of thorny vines. She stopped for a second and then easily maneuvered through the thorns without getting stuck.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Rainbow taunted, "You wanna win, don't ya?" The eagle was the first to enter the area and immediately got trapped by the thorns. The owl and the falcon also get themselves caught in the thorns as well and struggled to find a way through. The bat seemed to have no trouble maneuvering as it used its echolocation to detect where the thorny vines were and was out of the area first, followed by the eagle, owl, and the falcon, which its wing was still tangled in a broken thorny branch. Rainbow was waiting for them once the four flying animals had caught up to her.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" said Rainbow, "Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests, like _this_. Whoa!" Rainbow flew near one of the holes as a Quarray eel took a snap at her and then three more tried to bite her as she flew past their holes. The four flyers looked fearfully at the eels, which glared at them before retracting back into their holes. The bat goes first and is immediately gobbled up, but it managed to fight it's way out of the eel's mouth. Another eel took a bite at the eagle's head, but fortunately the eager had managed to duck his head down at the last minute. The owl had to wrestle with the jaws of another eel while the falcon lost some feathers as it nearly got snagged by the tail. Rainbow didn't seem to care about all the close calls as she was still enjoying herself.

"Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy!" said Rainbow as she started to fly backwards with a smug look on her face, "Right, guys?"

SMACK!

Rainbow was so busy boasting that she crashed back first into the side of the gorge. The impact caused a large crevice to appear. Then a huge chuck of rock from the top broke off and came tumbling toward Rainbow, who barely missed getting hit by it.

"AVALANCHE!" Rainbow called as more rocks began to fall, "Hey! Whoaaaa!" As Rainbow was busy avoiding the rocks, the other flying animals just went right past her, not taking any notice that she was in trouble. Another rock made contact with Rainbow as more rocks tumbled down on top of her. Once the rocks had settled, Rainbow crawled out with just a few scratches on her body. She tried to take off, but she then got pulled back. She looked behind herself and saw that part of her wing was caught under a large rock.

"C'mon..." Rainbow groaned as she tried to pull her wing out but it was no good. She soon noticed that the four flying animals were still flying further and further away, "No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm the one who's supposed to win!" Then Rainbow began to panic.

"I don't wanna end up stuck here...forever!" said Rainbow as she began to fidget about, "Oh no, nonono, th-this can't be happening. Forever is _way_ too long to be to be trapped in Ghastly Gorge. I mean, it's like, forever! Somepony! Anypony! HELP ME!" Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs before just sitting down in defeat. She lowered her head sadly. The urge to cry soon started to overwhelm her as she gritted her teeth and a few tears left her eyes. She stopped crying when she heard the sound of somepony approaching and a dark shadow appeared in the distance.

"Wahoo!" Rainbow cheered happily, "My prayers have been answered! Oh thankyouthankyoutha- _YOU?!_ " Rainbow joy faded when she noticed that it was the tortoise that had apparently come to her rescue.

"Oh no!" Rainbow groaned as she covered her face with her hooves and began to cry, "Now I'm not only going to be stuck here forever, I'm gonna be stuck here forever with the most _annoying_ turtle in the world! Gyh, I'm doomed. DOOMED, I tell you!" The tortoise said nothing but walked up to the rock as Rainbow was complaining and crying. Rainbow then stopped crying when she saw the tortoise dig a bit of dirt out of its way and lifted the large rock with just his head. Rainbow looked back in shock until she felt somepony grab one of her fore-hooves and pull her forward so the tortoise could set the rock down. Rainbow turned around to see a familiar colt standing before her with a smile on his face. Rainbow had forgotten that she had asked Mario to stand by as a checkpoint so she could monitor how the animals were doing during the race. She hadn't expected for Mario to have to rescue anypony, let alone herself.

"So mister slow and steady proved himself useful after all," Mario chuckled. Rainbow just gave him a smile, but Mario could see in her eyes she was feeling very embarassed and humiliated.

"How long have you been there?" she asked timidly.

"Enough to see you panic, cry, and complain about the one animal who actually came to rescue you," Mario answered. Rainbow just buried her face in her hooves and said nothing but a light sniffle.

"Rainbow, it's okay," said Mario as he gave her a gentle hug, "We all get scared sometimes. It's no big deal. But maybe now you'll realize that choosing a pet, and even a friend, is more than just what their awesome talents are."

"Mmm-hmm," Rainbow mumbled quietly. She didn't want Mario to see that she was crying and just kept her face hidden in his shoulder until she felt she could make her tears stop. Once she pulled away, Mario went to examine the wing that had been gotten stuck under the rock.

"Nothing looks broken," said Mario, "it just might be sore for a couple of days. I'll bandage it up so your little rescuer can get you out of here."

"But he's so...I...I mean...how?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"What turtles lack in speed, they make up for in strength," said Mario as he finished bandaging up her wing, "Most tortoises have shells that are very strong that even an elephant can stand on one without breaking it. In other words, you can ride him out of here."

"Oh...ok..." said Rainbow quietly as Mario set her down on top of the tortoise.

 _With the way I feel right now,_ Rainbow thought to herself, _I'd rather not see everypony else right now. I need time to recover my pride and dignity. ALOT of time..._

"Okay," said Mario, interrupting her train of thought, "hang on tight. The tortoise here is gonna show you a little trick he showed me and Fluttershy earlier so we can get you out of here at top speed."

"Wait!" said Rainbow, "Is...is there a rush? Maybe...maybe I..."

"Dashie," said Mario gently, "It's okay. You're still awesome. What happened right now doesn't change that, you're allowed to have feelings." Rainbow smiled, but still whimpered a bit.

"I won't say a word," said Mario, giving a playful eye roll, "it will stay between you, me, and the tortoise. He's _really_ _good_ at keeping secrets." Rainbow chuckled as the turtle tucked himself into his shell.

"Now hang on tight," said Mario as he lightly bucked the shell, making it slide across the surface of the gorge at a speed that even frazzled Rainbow for a moment.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa...ha, ha, ha, ha!" Rainbow screamed, but then her screams went from screams of fear to screams of excitement, "Yeah! This. Is. So. _Cool and Awesome!_ " Mario laughed as he followed along side.

At the end of the gorge, the other ponies and Spike were cheering excitedly as the four flyers made their way to the finish line at the other end of Ghastly Gorge. The falcon finished first, with the eagle second, the bat in third, and the owl in fourth. The ponies were very excited...until they noticed that neither Mario or Rainbow, and the tortoise were nowhere to be found.

"Hm, something's not right here," said Twilight as both Owlowiscious and Charlie sat on her back as she used some binoculars to look to search for the two ponies.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked worried, getting in front of Twilight to look into the binoculars, "and Mario too? He was acting as her checkpoint."

"Great galloping galoshes!" Applejack exclaimed as she looked in the binoculars, "There's been an avalanche in there!"

"Rainbow! Mario!" Spike shouted as everypony else chattered with concern and worry.

"Wait! Look!" Pinkie exclaimed as she leaped over everypony and pointed into the distance. The others used the binoculars to see what it was.

"It's the turtle!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Tortoise!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight corrected.

"Oh whatever..." Fluttershy retorted.

"And he's carrying something on his back," said Twilight, "and somepony is walking beside him." Both ponies came into view as they could see a familiar colt walking beside the tortoise and Rainbow just sitting on the tortoise with her wing bandaged with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ahh!" Pinkie exclaimed, "It's Rainbow Dash! It's her! It's Rainbow! And Mario is with them!" The ponies and Spike all cheered as the three _very slowly_ approached the finish line. So slow that their cheering stopped.

"Maybe we'd better go meet him halfway," said Fluttershy as Twilight used her magic to set up the finish line so the tortoise set his foot right on the line and they all cheered once again.

"Huh. Way to go, little guy!" said Spike as he patted the tortoise on the head.

"Oh, thank goodness you're not hurt, Rainbow!" said Twilight with concern.

"Just my pride," said Rainbow, patting some dust off herself.

"And a sore wing," said Mario, "I was ahead of her when the avalanche occurred when this tortoise here helped her get her wing un-stuck from a large rock when I arrived."

"I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust was worth it," said Rarity, sneezing as the dust hit her nose.

"It sure was," said Applejack for Rainbow, "If'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." The tortoise just looked up at Rainbow as the blue Pegasus hopped off his shell.

"Uh...thanks," said Rainbow sheepishly, "What you did...I owe you one." Rainbow raised her fore-hoof as the tortoise gave her a slow but sincere hoof-bump.

"Rainbow!" said Fluttershy, "Your new pet is over here waiting for you!" It was then the falcon, the winner of the race, flew from above as all the ponies, minus Mario, and Spike awed in amazement as it made a landing on Rainbow's back. The tortoise looked up at her sadly. Mario and Charlie, who had returned to Mario's back, looked at her sadly as well.

"Oh...Right...Yeah...That..." said Rainbow sadly as she looked at the falcon.

"What's the matter?" Spike asked her curiously.

"You got your perfect pet, right?" Pinkie pointed out as she stood on her hind legs and leaned on Spike's head for support.

"The best of the best like you wanted, remember?" Fluttershy added, "It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?" Rainbow just said nothing.

"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow," Applejack told her, but Rainbow didn't smile. It was then Rarity went to take a picture. As soon as the light flashed, the tortoise was frightened and tucked into his shell. Unlike before, Rainbow felt sympathy for him.

"Easy, fella. Nothing to be afraid of," Rainbow comforted as she looked at the falcon again, "The falcon sure does look cool...He's absolutely everything I wanted in a pet." The falcon stood proudly as Rainbow sighed to herself. She looked at Mario who gave her a smile and nod. Rainbow knew what she had to do.

"Yay?" Fluttershy said uneasily.

"But I said whoever crosses the finish line _with_ me gets to be my pet," Rainbow pointed out as the falcon's eyes went wide in shock.

"You did!" Pinkie agreed as she leaned on her fore-hooves, "You did say that! She did say that, that was the rule!"

"And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me was the only one who stopped to _save_ me when I needed help," Rainbow concluded, this time with more energy in her tone, "The tortoise!" The falcon looked rather sad, but knew that what Rainbow said was true.

"But what about the-" Twilight didn't need to finish her statement as the falcon shook hands with the tortoise before walking away with his head low. The tortoise smiled.

"Wouldja look at that?" said Applejack, "He even smiles slow."

"Just means that every smile is genuine and sincere," said Mario and everypony laughed in agreement.

"Spike, take a letter," said Rainbow as Spike pulled out a piece of paper and a quill.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Rainbow recited, " _I used to think that the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all the physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was..._ " As Rainbow spoke, the tortoise tried to take Opal's toy. Opal growled and went to attack the tortoise once more as he ducked inside his shell. While Opal was slashing away futilely at his shell, the tortoise reached out his head and took her toy and hid it inside of his shell. Once Opal realized she had been tricked, She walked away indignantly.

" _Today I learned what the most important quality really is_ ," Rainbow continued, " _A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it_."

"Tenacity," Twilight suggested.

"Gesundheit," Rainbow replied, mistaking the word for a sneeze as Twilight just smirked, "You just can't stop that little guy. He's like a...like a...Tank!"

"But Rainbow!" Fluttershy pointed out, "You didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back, remember?" The tortoise, or Tank as he was now dubbed, looked at Rainbow sadly.

"Hmm..." Rainbow pondered when Mario approached.

"Bring Tank over to my house later this evening," said Mario, "I think I might have a solution to your problem." Rainbow smiled.

It wasn't long before the next Pony Pet Playdate arrived as all the other ponies were happily running into the park with their pets alongside them. Rainbow was the behind everypony else, but she didn't care. She was just excited to be included now.

"Heh. C'mon, Tank!" said Rainbow, "We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!" Tank wasn't too far behind. Thank to Mario's tinkering, Tank how had his own custom made, and magically self operating, helicopter propeller attachment to his shell. With a custom made aviator hat and goggles, he could now take the skies alongside his new owner and friend.

Tank may never be the fast like Rainbow, but at the end of the day...

Rainbow loved Tank very much.

 **I never planned on giving Mario a pet, but with so many requests I decided to give him one. His pet choice is a dedication to my mother, who loves koalas. She always wanted to name one Charlie so that's why I picked that name. Also Charlie is a baby koala, which is why is squeaks instead of grunts when he talks.**

 **If you enjoy Rainbow Dash, you'll get more of her next chapter.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	36. The Mysterious Mare Do Well

The Mysterious Mare Do Well

 _Pony's Log Number 208: It can be tough having a close friend who struggles with controlling their ego, especially when a pony has to bring them back down to earth..._

One day, the CMC clubhouse was loaded with various ponies young and adult. They had all gathered today for a special meeting. The Rainbow Dash Fan club meeting with Scootaloo as the de facto club president. As one looked inside the clubhouse, they could see decorations, posters and pictures of Rainbow Dash had been posted just about everywhere. Some were either wearing tees with Rainbow's picture on them, rainbow wigs, or they were wearing both.

"Attention, everypony!" Scootaloo called out, wearing a rainbow mane wig on her head as she stood by a pulpit. She was trying to get everyone settled down for the club meeting, "Attention! The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville."

"I second the motion," said Snails, wearing a white tee that had a pink heart with Rainbow Dash in the center of the heart, "and I might add that if you looked up the word "awesome" in the dictionary, there would be a picture off Rainbow Dash." The other ponies all nodded in agreement.

"I object," said Snips, wearing his own tee and making the other ponies and Scootaloo gasp. Snips approached the pulpit.

"I think the word "awesome" is played out!" Snails pointed out, "Rainbow Dash deserves better! I motion we declare her the most _stupendous_ pony!"

""Stupendous"?" said Scootaloo, "Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare her...wonderiffic!"

"Astonishing!" said Snips.

"Breathtaking!" said Scootaloo.

"Astounding!" said Snips.

"Bedazzling!" said Scootaloo.

"What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing?" said a muffled voice. The other ponies agreed, even thought they had no idea who came up with the word.

"All in favor of declaring Rainbow Dash the most "super-ultra-extra-uh-whatever you said" pony in all of Ponyville," said Scootaloo, "say "aye"."

"Aye!" the entire fan club said a once and cheered. Outside the clubhouse was Rainbow Dash herself, giggling since she had been the one to suggest the new "word" to the Fan Club. Mario, who had been hanging out with her that day, felt rather jealous.

"Must be nice to have a fan club," said Mario bitterly.

"Well, I'm sure you had your fan club back in your racing days," said Rainbow, "but as they say: "Mario was great, but now he's out of date"." Rainbow laughed.

"Don't remind me!" Mario snapped, huffing at the blue Pegasus before turning away as Rainbow enjoyed all the cheers inside the club house.

"One of these days, Rainbow," Mario warned, "You're gonna learn what it's like to have your fans move on from you and admire somepony else. Let's see you laugh at me then."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Rainbow, dismissing his remark as Mario just rolled his eyes at her and sat on the grass with a bored look on his face.

(Main theme)

The next day, Rainbow Dash was just enjoying herself as she was jumping and swimming about various collections of fluffy clouds.

"What a beautiful day," Rainbow said with a content sigh, "There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a Pegasus feel super relaxed." Suddenly she heard something down below her as she peaked over her cloud.

"Help! Help! Help! Help!" shouted a young pony named Aura. She had somehow fallen inside of an old well that had been boarded up on the top. Rainbow looked at the well with determination.

"Looks like my sky swim will have to wait!" said Rainbow as she flew down into the well, smashing the remaining boards off the top, "I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm here to rescue you!" As Rainbow was down in the well, several others ponies had gathered around, including Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Mario. They were rather worried until Rainbow came flying out, carrying out Aura, who was rather dirty. The little filly was a little frazzled at first before she smiled as hugged Rainbow's neck. The ponies nearby began to cheer for her. Rainbow blushed and smiled nervously as she landed and let Aura hop off her back.

"Wow, what's with this crowd?" said Rainbow sheepishly at the cheering ponies as they gathered around her, "Uh, thanks, everypony. It was really no big deal."

"To me it was!" said Aura, "You're my hero, Rainbow Dash!" The ponies cheered for her once more, making Rainbow blush and smile again as she took off into the sky.

"That Rainbow Dash sure is something," said Scootaloo.

"Something special," said Snips and Snails together. Mario rolled his eyes and discreetly stuck his tongue out. Applejack took notice.

"Are you jealous?" Applejack asked as the rest of his friend looked at him.

"A little," said Mario, "I used to have my own fan clubs back in the day, but now all they can say is..."

"Rainbow Dash is great, and Mario's out of date," Scootaloo and some of the fan ponies chanted as they walked by. Mario growled at them before stomping away. The other girls just chuckled to each other.

Later on, things were nice and quiet.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Never mind...a pony named Millie shrieked at the top of her lungs as her baby carriage, which had her foal, Cream Puff, inside was rolling away from her down a steep hill. Cream Puff just cried loudly as the carriage weaved down the path. Some other ponies noticed the runaway carriage but were too surprised to try and stop it themselves. Rainbow was just lounging around a nearby cloud as she poked her head out of it and went after the carriage. As the carriage began to pick up speed, Rainbow picked up her pace as she saw the carriage was heading towards a cliff. Grabbing hold of the carriage handle with her teeth, she used her hind legs to bring the carriage to a stop just in time as the carriage stopped just inches from the edge of the cliff. Several other ponies, including rest of the Mane 7, watched the scene unfold from below, looking worried. Once Rainbow had stopped the carriage, they began to cheer. Rainbow began to blush and smile once more at all the attention. She began to take a bow when she suddenly gasped dramatically.

"Oh no!" Rainbow exclaimed, "There's something wrong with the baby!" The ponies gasped as Rainbow reached into the carriage and pulled out Cream Puff with a single fore-hoof.

"She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash!" she bragged as the other ponies began to cheer for her once more, except for her friends. Millie was also smiling as Rainbow went to hand the foal to her. Then a flash was seen and Rainbow saw some ponies taking her picture. Rainbow then tossed Cream Puff to Millie like it was just a toy. Millie gave Rainbow a glare as she caught the foal and walked away, but the blue Pegasus was too into posing for the camera to take notice. The rest of her friends walked up to her with Pinkie being the only one smiling, the others just gave her blank or indignant faces.

"There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness!" said Scootaloo excitedly as Rainbow continued to pose for pictures.

"I can think of a few new words," said Twilight.

"And I bet "modest" is not one of them," Applejack said to Twilight. Mario just sighed to himself.

"Oh, don't be jealous," said Twilight, "I think you're awesome in your own way." She kissed his cheek, making Mario blush as a small smile appeared on his face. Meanwhile, Rainbow had flew up a bit, blowing some kisses before the cheering ponies, then crafted a cloud into her lightning bolt cutie mark, and flew off into the sky.

"So much for modest," said Mario.

"No, but she is kinda awesome," said Twilight.

"True," said Mario before adding quietly, "but I just hope she doesn't let it go to her head. Oh the headache I had after that happened to me..."

Sometime later, three elderly ponies were just chattering on a balcony when a fourth elderly pony arrived to join the conversation. However, as he walked over to the others, there was a loud noise that sounded like wood splintering. The elderly ponies then saw that a huge crack forming across the balcony as the entire platform began to tilt downward. The other ponies noticed the cracking balcony from below. Any minute, it could break off completely, sending the four elderly ponies into a serious accident.

"Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!" the blue Pegasus announced. It was then the balcony broke away, causing the four elderly ponies to scream. But Rainbow was able to slow their descent by grabbing the balcony and setting it down gently on the ground below. The elderly ponies were relieved as the ponies watching the heroic event cheered for her.

"We'd be lost without you!" one pony shouted.

"You're our hero, Rainbow Dash!" another pony shouted as Rainbow rose into the air with a now cocky smile on her face.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" the crowd cheered.

"I can't hear you!" Rainbow chanted with a fore-hoof against her ear.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" The crowds chanted loudly as the blue Pegasus raised her fore-hooves up and down to encourage the crowds. She then began to do "the snake" with her fore-hooves and does a twirl in the air before giving a hoof-pump.

"Are you kidding me?" Mario snorted, "I made that move popular!"

"What move?" Twilight asked.

"This move!" said Mario as he then did a twirl on his hind legs, and hoof-pumped with his fore-leg above his head, even making a illusionary star appear above him for extra flare.

(Cue "got a star" fanfare)

"Here we go!" Mario shouted. The other ponies just stared at him blankly.

"He's so out of date," said one pony and the others mumbled in agreement as Mario made a strained groan, making his illusion shatter like a broken window, before landing back on all fours before looking glum as the other ponies continued to cheer and Rainbow continued to show off.

"Call me silly," said Twilight, "but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity. and Mario all shared the same look of concern and annoyance.

"You may be right...silly," Pinkie answered as Twilight looked indignant. She wasn't actually expecting somepony to call her that.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie and Applejack continued to watch Rainbow brag about her heroics. Twilight seemed rather stunned at the large crowd willing to listen to the blue Pegasus.

"And then I zoomed into the well," Rainbow told them wearing a pair of sunshades like she was some sort of celebrity and paced before the crowd of ponies, "I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Danger's my middle name. Rainbow "Danger" Dash..."

"I thought it was Ashleigh," Twilight mumbled to Pinkie.

"It's not," said Pinkie, "though some ponies think my middle name is Andrea, but it's actually Diane. No idea where that comes from." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Thinking back on it," Rainbow continued, "I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day."

"That day," Spike repeated as he jotted down what was being said in his notebook. He was also wearing a trench coat, white work shirt, tie, and even a fedora hat to make himself look like a classic style reporter.

"Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely _arrogant_ ever since," Applejack muttered to the three other ponies as Pinkie munched on a cupcake.

"Mm-hm," said Pinkie and Twilight as they nodded in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth Mario?" Applejack asked the colt, "Uh...Mario..." Mario, however, looked uncomfortable as even his eyes looked like he was zoning out. For some odd reason he was seeing himself bragging to the crowd of fan ponies rather than Rainbow.

 _Remember the next time you look in your dictionaries, you'll find my pic next to the word: speed._

 _I win all the time because I. Am. AWESOME!_

 _I set my sights on goals and get them done with no help from anypony! 'Cause I'm a one pony show!_

He then flashbacked to another conversation with an elderly pony.

 _Son, you're not very bright if you think racing is all about being a one pony show. A good racer is only the best when he's got his friends and family to support him!_

 _Oh, whatever! I'm the greatest racer of all time! The flying unicorn! I made it to the top myself and now ponies finally respect me and take me seriously. I'm finally accepted as somepony important! I don't need no family or friends to support me!_

 _Sigh...one of these days you're gonna wind up alone and have nopony to blame but yourself..._

The next two flashbacks featured Mario visualizing when he crashed, followed by a flash of lightning as he sat in his hospital room in a wheelchair all alone. Mario's lips began to quiver until he felt somepony nudge his shoulder.

"Mario? Are you okay, sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern. Mario snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the three girls just looked at him. Before Mario could reply, a pair of blue hooves appeared and snagged Applejack away. The orange pony was startled.

"Hey Applejack," said Rainbow, "How'd you like to be _immortalized_ as my friend?"

"Immorta-what?" Applejack asked and was then stunned by several camera flashes. Rainbow held Applejack close for the pictures as the orange pony struggled to pull away. Spike was continuing to write in his notebook.

"Are you taking notes?" Twilight asked from behind.

"Yup!" Spike answered, "I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography!"

"Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written _by_ the pony they are about," Twilight said as a matter of fact. Rainbow was still taking pictures as Applejack finally managed to break away and walked off with a disgusted look on her face. Rainbow blinked for a moment when she heard Twilight's remark.

"Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies," Rainbow boasted as Applejack and Twilight just glared, "But I'm _far_ too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer."

"Spike's a ghost!" Pinkie yelped as she was eating a cake, before she ram right out of the shop and startling Rarity. All the ponies just looked at her funny for a moment before going back to their business.

"...Anyway," Rainbow continued, "Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike."

"Don't...you...Spike," the dragon said out loud to prove how literal he was taking Rainbow's instructions, "Got it!"

"This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform," Rainbow continued to brag as she walked away from Twilight and Applejack and then had a young fan-pony come up and hug her as a picture was taken, then three more young ponies did the same, "Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge." Twilight and Applejack just exchanged annoyed looks with each other. Then Mario came up to them, looking rather panicky.

"We gotta do something," said Mario frantically, "Rainbow's going down a path that could really break a pony's self-confidence. I don't want to see what happened to me happen to her! It's the worst feeling in the world!" Mario breathed heavily for a moment as Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity, who had been listening, looked at him sympathetically.

"We're you really _this_ bad darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I was worse," said Mario, "the way Rainbow is acting and what she's saying just brings back all those bad memories. I thought I was so awesome and so full of myself, then one day reality struck back and felt completely worthless and I was left alone. That's why those "out of date" remarks hurt, because when I tried to pick myself up and continue, I was shut down and told I was history."

"I remember you telling me about that," said Twilight sadly.

"These fans may admire her now," said Mario, "but the minute Rainbow fails, they won't be there to help her get back on her hooves. They'll move on and she'll be left alone. I'd hate to see that happen to Rainbow. She's already at the point where trying to reason with her won't work so...I don't know what to do save her..." Applejack just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"First of all," said Applejack, "Rainbow isn't going to be left alone. It'll take more than a big ego for her to get rid of us. Besides, all that pony needs is a good ego check and a reminder that she doesn't need fan ponies to be awesome."

"Agreed," said Twilight, "And I know just what we need to do."

"I hope it won't be too harsh," said Mario concerned.

"No, it won't," said Twilight, "but it will help Rainbow understand how you feel right now and stop rubbing the fact she has fan ponies in your face." Mario nodded as the three girls huddled up and whispered the plan. They would later share it with Fluttershy and Pinkie.

Operation "ego check" was a go.

The next day, several fan ponies were standing in line for Rainbow to sign their pictures.

"There you go," Rainbow grunts since she was signing the pictures with a pen in her mouth.

"Someday, I wanna be just like you!" said the young pony named Lemon Daze.

"Aim high, kid," Rainbow replied as she brushed her mane with a fore-hoof before adding arrogantly, "but don't aim for the impossible."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The ponies then gasped. There was Cherry Berry, inside of a balloon that had a large hole in it and she was descending far too quickly for a safe landing.

"Help! Help!" Cherry Berry called out from her megaphone.

"Uh, don't you think you should go and help?" Snips asked, getting worried as Cherry Berry got closer to the ground and Rainbow as still signing autographs.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got a good ten seconds to spare," said Rainbow, her voice muffled by the pencil in her mouth, "just a couple more." Rainbow then finished signing another autograph before taking off at high speed. She couldn't help but wave at the crowd before focusing on saving Cherry Berry.

"The tension is unbearable," said Spike as he wrote in his notebook, "Will Rainbow Dash make it on time?" It was then a large shadow appeared above Spike, making him look up. There standing on the roof is a pony wearing a dark purple mask over their face, a purple suit, cape, and hat with dark purple boots. They easily leap from rooftop to rooftop before diving through the basket and grabbing Cherry Berry out of it. This caused Rainbow to crash into the balloon as it landed roughly in front of a tree. Rainbow lifted up the damaged balloon material off her face as she saw the other ponies cheering for the new masked pony, who helped Cherry Berry to her feet. Twilight watched the mysterious pony in amazement. The masked pony looked in Rainbow's direction before disappearing. Rainbow was still stunned as the other ponies began to chatter with each other.

"Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere!" said a pony.

"I've never seen such bravery in all my life!" Daisy added.

"That's right!" said Mayor Mare as the masked pony stood on top of a mountain in the shadows and then disappeared in the background, "Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero "The Mysterious Mare Do Well"!" The ponies all cheered, except for Rainbow, who was feeling rather jealous.

"Mare Do Well, huh?" said Rainbow, "Well that _mare_ would _do well_ to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me!" Rainbow went to stomp off, but her hooves for caught in the balloon string and she plopped into her stomach. Rainbow just sat up with an indignant look on her face.

Sometime later, some tourist ponies were screaming for the their lives. Apparently, the harness to their carriage bus had broken away from the pony pulling it and now they were rolling out of control down the same hill Millie had nearly lost Cream Puff on. Rainbow Dash wasted no time swooping down to the rescue. As she flew next to the carriage bus, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow-" she began but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, uh," said one of the distressed ponies named Globe Trotter, "do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?!"

"Ugh, fine!" said Rainbow with an eye roll and muttering, "picky, picky." Rainbow then got in front of the carriage bus and tried using her hind legs to slow it down.

"Whoaaaa! Aah!" Rainbow yelped as she lost her footing before getting dragged underneath the wagon bus and tumbled behind it. It was then the Mysterious Mare Do Well appeared. She lifted her hind legs to hold the rolling carriage bus back while she used her fore-hooves to anchor herself down. She managed to bring the carriage bus to a stop just inches before she could be pushed right off the cliff. The ponies in the wagon cheered.

"Oh thank you, Mare Do We-e..." A pony named Wisp had jumped out to thank the mare but the masked pony has already made her way across some hills in the distance and disappeared. Rainbow was left stunned once more.

"I can't believe it," said Rainbow, "Mare do well is stronger than _me_? Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the _hard_ way."

Elsewhere in Ponyville, some construction workers were working on a new building. One pony named, Crafty Crate, was operating a crane to lift up some heavy wood planks. As he was managing the controls, one of the levers became jammed, causing the crane to swing the heavy wood planks back and forth dangerously. Crafty Crate tried to un-stick the lever, but then the entire control panel short-circuited. Rainbow was flying overhead and saw the commotion below.

"Huh?" said Rainbow as she saw the crane was about to lose the wood planks as the rope holding them was breaking, "Never fear, your friendly neighbor-Whoa!" Rainbow was cut off from her introduction as the wood planks came flying at her. As she moved out of the way, the wood planks crashed into the constructed building, causing it to become unstable and some of the materials from the building started to come falling down. Several construction worker ponies began to run about to avoid getting hit by the falling materials.

"Never fear-" Rainbow tried to do her intro again but then had to stop and avoid getting hit by falling materials herself, "Uh! I'm coming! Hold on! Whoa!"

"Look!" said a pony named Jack Hammer. There standing on top of the crane was Mare Do Well and Crafty Crate cheered as the masked pony easily avoided the falling materials, getting to a frightened construction worker and got them to safety. Meanwhile, Rainbow watched the masked pony with annoyance until she noticed a large collection of bricks came tumbling down towards another pony, whose name was Jim Beam. Rainbow wasted no time swooping in to pick him up and carry him out of the way, but she was having some close calls with all the falling materials coming down at her position.

"Look out for the- Watch out for falling- On your left! Ah! The other left!" Jim Beam shouted as Rainbow struggled to dodge the falling materials, but she managed to get Jim Beam to safety just as the building came tumbling down. Jim Beam just looked agape before passing out, not even bothering to say thank you.

"Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare Do _Slow_?" Rainbow boasted. "You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna complete with me, 'cause I move like lightning."

"Actually, she saved all of us!" said Rivet as several other construction worker ponies stood beside the pony, including the one Rainbow had tried to save, "We owe her our lives!" The other construction ponies all cheered for Mare Do Well. Rainbow sat on the ground, making the face of a pony who looked liked she had been told by the Wonderbolts that she would never be a great flyer. The other construction ponies just walked away and left her alone. Once Rainbow has recovered, she growled angrily.

"Okay, she's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time," said Rainbow to herself sternly, "I've gotta step up my game." Rainbow then took to the skies once more. It wasn't much longer before her flying had taken her to the outskirts of town where the Ponyville Dam was located. As she flew by, she noticed that there was a small crack in the dam wall and gasped.

"If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded!" said Rainbow, "Looks like Ponyville needs a hero!" Rainbow then pushed her hoof against the crack to seal it.

"Easy peasy," Rainbow told herself, not even noticing her touching the wall had made the cracking worse, "My game is officially back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh I guess I'll have to do it myself-" Just as Rainbow went to do so, the dam wall broke and water rushed right at Rainbow. The blue Pegasus yelped as the rushing water swept her away.

"Help!" Rainbow screamed as she went under and had to spit out a fish that had somehow swam into her mouth, "Help!" Rainbow began to panic as she struggled not to get dragged under the water. Then she found a nearby log sticking out for her to grab onto. Rainbow was relieved until she saw who it was that rescued her. For it was the masked Mare Do Well herself.

"You?!" Rainbow exclaimed angrily, as if her pride hadn't suffered enough lately, "I supposed you want me to thank-" Rainbow was then cut off as Mare Do Well removed her hat to reveal a unicorn horn. She then used her magic to collect various rocks and used them to rebuild and repair the dam.

"You've _gotta_ to be kidding me," Rainbow exclaimed agape as some ponies watching in the distance cheered for Mare Do Well. The masked pony waved to the ponies before making herself scarce. By now, Rainbow was climbing out of the water and shaking the excess water off her body.

"Lemme get this straight," said Rainbow to herself, "She's strong, she's agile, _and_ she's magic? How do I compete with _that_?" Rainbow then plopped onto her back, but then sat back up quickly when she realized something.

"Wait a minute," Rainbow continued, "I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is...wings! Hah! Take that, Mare Do Well!" Rainbow began to fly about confidently until somepony zoomed past her, making her spin about. Rainbow looked to see that it was Mare Do Well, flying with her own wings. The ponies cheered for her again as she flew by.

"Oh, for the love of Pete," Rainbow exclaimed.

Later at Sugarcube corner, Rainbow was just sulking to herself as her friends continued to talk about Mare Do Well and enjoying some freshly made sweet treats.

"Gotta hand it to the girl," said Applejack as she helped herself to a buffet table of sweet and tasty treats, "that Mare Do Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats."

"I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam," said Twilight as she, Mario, and Fluttershy sat at a nearby table, "Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study."

"Indeed it would," said Mario, "It took me a long time to master even the most basic building and repairing spell. To do a dam means she's very advanced in construction magic. Most impressive." Fluttershy smiled in agreement until Rainbow just growled in irritation, crossing her fore-hooves to pout.

"She really cares about everypony's safety," Fluttershy added.

"Have you _seen_ her costume?" Rarity said next as she used her magic to hold a cup of tea, "It is to die for! If you ask me, she's a hero of fashion!"

" _And_ she's modest _and_ humble," said Applejack, "She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that."

"I find her very pretty," said Mario, earning a fierce glare from Twilight.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked, clearly jealous. Mario smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you jealous?" Mario teased. Twilight glared, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her as she looked away with a huff, as everypony, minus Rainbow, snickered.

 _I thought I was pretty, Mario!_ Rainbow grunted under her breath, feeling more and more agitated. Mario was the only male pony in her life, minus her father, that ever said she looked pretty and hearing him call Mare Do Well pretty really got on her nerves.

"She's great," said Spike as he wrote in his notebook.

"I didn't say that," Rainbow snapped, getting in the dragon's face.

"Sounds like somepony's jealous," said Twilight, "and not just of Mare Do Well, but also that Mario thinks she's pretty. I had no idea you _liked_ Mario."

"Who, me?" Rainbow retorted.

"Rainbow Dash is jealous," Spike wrote and then added with a chuckled, "and appears to harbor a crush on Mario."

"Don't write that, Spike!" Rainbow retorted angrily as the others begin to laugh.

"Correction: Rainbow Dash is _very_ jealous," Spike wrote smugly, "and does admit to having a crush on Mario."

"Fine! Laugh all you want," Rainbow yelled angrily, "but I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good-no, that I'm a _better_ hero than Mare Do Well!"

"And about your crush?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

"I'm so over it!" Rainbow retorted, "He's better off with Twilight anyway! She's the one who likes _old fashion_ things that are so _out of date_!" Mario growled angrily as Rainbow took off. The others just looked at her apathetically, even Rarity giving her jealousy a shrug until they heard Mario pounding the floor with his fore-hooves and gritting his teeth. These remarks about him being out of date were really starting to hurt.

"Easy sugarcube," said Applejack, rubbing his back to caln him down, "it's all a part of our plan. Rainbow didn't mean that."

"I'm a _really_ that obsolete to everypony?" Mario asked, feeling very upset and trying not to cry.

"Of course not, darling," said Rarity, "Just because you're not the center of attention doesn't mean you're out of date. You're still the fastest, kindest, sweetest, and most caring unicorn we've ever met. Anypony who can't see that doesn't deserve your time or attention."

"You're our friend and we love you," Fluttershy added as she hovered next to him.

"We accept you for who you are," said Twilight, "it's why...I like you." Mario smiled as they all shared a group hug together. While Mario felt better, he was still hurt by Rainbow's remark.

Outside the shop, Rainbow was on patrol as she flew about looking for any trouble. Unfortunately, things in town had gotten rather quiet. Ponies were just doing their daily business as Rainbow peaked from behind a house rooftop.

"Huh, no signs of trouble here," said Rainbow, "Darn it." She then flew towards the steep hill but found it empty as well.

"Buses and baby carriages are _always_ careening down this hill," Rainbow complained, "Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?!" She continued to hover about.

"Rrgh, there are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere!" Rainbow grumbled, "How am I supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe?" Rainbow then noticed Granny Smith wobbling about with her purse at hoof, making the blue Pegasus gasp.

"Hold it right there, Granny Smith," said Rainbow as she flew down to the elderly apple pony, "You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're in way over your head here!" The elderly pony then put a hearing horn to her ear, for she hadn't heard a word the blue Pegasus had said to her.

"Eh, what's that?" Granny Smith asked.

"You're putting on a brave face, I get it," said Rainbow, trying to sound sympathetic, "But you don't have to anymore. I'll help you cross the street!" Rainbow then got behind the elderly pony and began to push her forward.

"Actually, I can cross the street just fine!" Granny Smith protested, grunting as Rainbow continued to push her forward and Granny tried to resist.

"Don't worry!" said Rainbow, "You're in extremely...capable...hooves!" Granny Smith began to panic as Rainbow refused to take a hint to leave her be.

"Back off!" Granny Smith shouted until they were on the other side of the street.

"Here we are!" said Rainbow, panting a bit before she recovered, "Safe and sound. A good and heroic citizen deserves a little recognition, _don't you think?_ "

THWACK!

Rainbow got recognition alright. A good smack in the face with Granny Smith's purse.

"I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place!" Granny Smith snapped before walking away squeaking and grunting to herself. Rainbow felt a little down until she heard the sound of someone grunting nearby. Apparently a pony named Amethyst Star, along with a little filly, named Liza Doolots, were having a picnic and the adult pony was having trouble opening a jar of peanut butter with her magic. Rainbow gasped.

"Somepony's in trouble!" Rainbow announced as she flew over to them as Amethyst Star continued to grunt.

"You'd better let me handle this, ma'am!" said Rainbow, "For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back."

"Oh, brother," said Amethyst Star, rolling her eyes. Rainbow dramatically cracked her neck twice before she grunted loudly to try and open the jar of peanut butter. Rainbow tried hard, even using her teeth to open it, but it was no good. All Rainbow did was embarassed herself and Amethyst Star was most annoyed as Liza Doolots just looked at Rainbow blankly. Rainbow just smiled sheepishly as Amethyst Star sternly grabbed the jar away from her, tapped it a few times against the side of a nearby water fountain. Then Rainbow simply popped the top off easily.

"Ta-da!" said Rainbow, trying to save face and attract attention.

"Uh...thanks," said Amethyst Star half-heartedly.

"How would you describe what I just did?" Rainbow asked eagerly, "Would you say I was amazing?"

"Aren't you milking this a bit?" Amethyst Star point out.

"Please, just answer the question!" Rainbow retorted, "Was I, or was I not, amazing?"

"Oh, you were amazing alright," Amethyst Star remarked, her tone full of sarcasm, "An amazingly-"

"Oh, look!" said Rainbow, zooming away before Amethyst Star could answer. She then grabbed a self-powered lawnmower and started pushing it forward, making it rattle as Rainbow began to mow the park grass at a very fast pace.

"Another great feat of heroism!" said Rainbow proudly as she finished the job, "I have just saved that grass!"

"From what?" a pony named Pine Breeze asked.

"From weeds!" Rainbow answered as she squatted down and examined the grass up close, "Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn!" The other ponies just gave her funny and annoyed looks.

"Lame..." Liza Doolots remarked.

"Whatever," said another pony as they all walked away.

"Aw, who am I kidding?" said Rainbow sadly, suddenly realizing just how desperate she was getting for attention. Then Rainbow heard the words she hoped she would never have to hear:

"Rainbow was great, but now she's out of date."

She then remembered Mario's words not too long ago.

 _One of these days, Rainbow. You're gonna learn what it's like to have your fans move on from you and admire somepony else. Let's see you laugh at me then..._

"I get it, Mario," said Rainbow sadly as she buried her face under her fore-arms, "You were right..." Rainbow just sat there for a long time before finally flying away. She thought of going to Mario to talk to him, but then remembered how she had insulted Mario and she figured the unicorn stallion would be too angry with her to listen. As she flew past Mario's home, she couldn't help but look inside to see if he was home. She noticed him looking through a book. Judging by the sad look on his face, she figured he was looking at some pictures of his days when he was the center of attention. She also noticed that Charlie was shinning one of his old track trophies before putting it back into a cardboard box. Rainbow felt her eyes water, before snorting to herself.

"Just because Mario's accepted being out of date doesn't mean I have to do the same," she told herself as she headed home. But it was only a few days later that Rainbow was sitting alone on a thunder cloud. The thundercloud rumbled as if to emphasize her dreary mood as she sat on top of it.

"All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this and Mare Do Well that," said Rainbow, "What about me? I mean...have I changed?" Rainbow then noticed a few young ponies now dressed up in Mare Do Well costumes. She stood up and examined herself.

"Same sleek body. Same flowing mane," Rainbow told herself as she gave her mane a brush for her fore-hoof, "Same spectacular hooves. Nope, I'm still awesome. _They're_ wrong." Rainbow flew upright for a moment before she slumped back to her cloud. "But...then...why am I all alone? I hate being all alone...I wonder if this was how Mario felt after he was left alone. Ugh...I'm never gonna tease him about feeling out of date ever again!" She had just buried her face into her fore-hooves again when a certain orange filly appeared below.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called out.

"I knew it!" said Rainbow as she flew down to the filly, "No need to apologize, squirt. Anypony could make that mistake." Rainbow gave Scootaloo a noogie for good measure.

"Mistake?" said Scootaloo puzzled, "What mistake?" Rainbow then went on defense.

"Wait a minute," said Rainbow skeptically, "why are you here?"

"To invite you to join us!" Scootaloo answered, "We're heading off to the thank you parade for Ponyville's greatest hero. The mysterious Mario Do Well." Scootaloo smiled widely and excitedly. Rainbow could feel her heart break. Even her biggest fan had moved on, but despite how much she was hurting, Rainbow didn't show it.

"No! No way!" Rainbow retorted angrily, "Can't you see I-I wanna be alone? I _love_ being alone!" Rainbow turned her back against the orange filly with her fore-hooves crossed. But inwardly, she was hoping Scootaloo would ask what was wrong.

"Oh okay," said Scootaloo, "See you later then." The orange filly then walked away.

"Yeah, _right_ ," Rainbow pouted bitterly, "like I'm gonna thank _her_." She then mouthed mockingly, "Thank you, Mare Do Well, for ruining e-" Rainbow then got an idea.

"Hey, squirt!" Rainbow shouted, "Wait up!" The blue Pegasus went to catch up to Scootaloo and was soon amongst the crowds of ponies that were there to cheer for Mare Do Well. Mayor Mare wasted no time taking center stage.

"Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade," Mayor Mare announced, "in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious Mare Do Well!" The ponies cheered as the said masked pony made her appearance by breaking through a large banner before the crowd. Several of them were holding signs and banners with her picture on them. Rainbow just glared at her jealously. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and she flew into the masked pony's face.

"The mysterious Mare Do Well, huh?" Rainbow retorted sternly, making the other ponies gasp, "So what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without your mask!" Rainbow went to pull the mask off with her teeth, but she missed and Mare Do Well run off as fast as she could. Mare Do Well wasted no time ducking down a street. Rainbow smirked as she attempted to cut her off by taking another path. She immediately jumped out on her hind legs to surprise the masked mare, but she was nowhere to be found and actually outsmarted Rainbow as she ran by from another direction. Rainbow began to pursue her again by flying. She was so determined to catch Mare Do Well that she nearly missed a turn and had to recover and catch up. As Mare Do Well headed down one road and Rainbow was right behind her, she managed to get behind Rainbow and take off in another direction. Rainbow wasted no time turning around to continue the pursuit when she saw the masked mare running off in another direction. Rainbow rushed toward the background just as the masked mare ran past the foreground. As Rainbow went to continue the pursuit, she heard a whistle and Mare Do Well was running by in the background again.

"What the hay?" Rainbow remarked as she continued to give chase until she found herself in a dead end. Rainbow looked up and saw the masked mare jump off the top of a wall. She gritted her teeth and followed as the masked mare ducked inside a tunnel of stairs as Rainbow started to gain some ground, but then she heard another whistle and, once again, Mare Do Well was now behind her running in another direction.

"Grr..." Rainbow grunted angrily before changing directions again to continue the pursuit. She then came to a stop as she found a ladder and quickly flew up to the roof. She squatted down to avoid being seen and then found Mare Do Well pacing about the street at a slow pace. Since Rainbow had given herself high ground advantage, she was able to air dive right into Mare Do Well and pinned her down.

"I got you now!" Rainbow said triumphantly, "Alright Miss Mysterious! Mystery...solved!" Rainbow then pulled off the masked and then yelped as she saw who it was behind the mask.

"P-p-p-p- _Pinkie_?!" Rainbow exclaimed as she saw two more ponies dressed as Mare Do Well appeared, each one removed their mask, leaving the blue Pegasus dumbfounded, "Whudda-hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- _huh_?! Twilight?! Applejack?! There were _three_ of you?!" All three ponies smiled at her.

"Yup, we all played Mare Do Well at different times," said Twilight.

" _I_ stopped the carriage bus with these buddies, Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee," said Applejack as she lifted each hind leg to emphasize her point.

"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie sense," said Pinkie when her tail began to twitch and she immediately pushed Rainbow out of the way as a flower pot crashed beside them.

"Sorry!" said Cherry Berry from above.

"It's alright," said Pinkie with a smile.

"And _I_ used my magic to fix the dam," said Twilight as she removed her hat to show Rainbow her glowing horn.

"Ooh, ooh!" said Fluttershy as she flew next to Twilight, "And I did the flyby afterwards."

" _I_ made the costumes," Rarity added as she got into Rainbow's face, "Fabulous if I do say so myself."

"And I created a warp pipe network on the fly so they could get the each disaster location and then make the exit without leaving a trace," said Mario, "It worked very well considering I slapped it together last minute." Rainbow just said nothing as she walked away from them.

"I don't understand," said Rainbow as she turned to face them, " _Why_? Don't you want me to be a hero?"

"Of _course_ we want you to be a hero," Twilight answered.

"But a _real_ hero doesn't brag," Applejack added with a smirk.

"Uh, I guess I did start to brag a little," Rainbow admitted sheepishly.

"A little?!" the six ponies retorted sternly, knocking Rainbow to her back.

"Okay, a lot," Rainbow admitted as she sat up.

"Celebrating your accomplishments is natural," said Twilight, "But..."

"...Rubbin' them in everypony's face is not," said Applejack and glanced at Mario, "especially when other ponies have learned their lesson and are looking to redeem themselves. Being told their "out of date" hurts their feelings." Mario just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake," said Pinkie and began to slurp her face as the others watched her with funny looks.

"I think we're getting off topic here," said Applejack.

"Hey!" Mario retorted.

"I meant the chocolate cake rubbin'," Applejack responded.

"Oh, okay," said Mario, feeling a little sheepish he had misinterpreted Applejack.

"What we're trying to say is," said Twilight, " _it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility._ " Rainbow just looked down at herself for a moment.

"Ohhhh," said Rainbow, "That makes _loads_ more sense." She then took to the skies and hovered above them, "Yeah. You're right. _And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me._ Like Mare Do Well." The others smiled in agreement.

"I'd like to add something else to that if I can," said Mario as the others looked at him, " _Just because one pony has the center of attention, doesn't mean that those who have accomplished great things are obsolete or out of date. We will all have our moments in the spotlight and just because our good deeds and achievements might go unnoticed doesn't mean that they are less important. True friends will always be there for us to celebrate our success and they will be there to remind us that we are special._ "

"Sounds like you both got letters to write to the Princess," said Twilight with a wink.

"Already got it covered," said Spike, "As Rainbow's ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess. Sorry, Mario, I didn't write you one." Mario just sighed.

"No biggie," Mario replied with a smile and made his letter appear next to him, "I wrote it as I was telling it to everypony."

"That's nice of you, Spike," said Rainbow, "But I really wanna write this letter myself."

"Aww, _come on_ ," Spike whined, "I wrote the whole thing already!"

"Okay, let's hear it," said Rainbow. Spike cleared his throat as he unrolled the sheet of paper.

" _Dear Princess Cel-_ "

"Look out!" Rainbow called out, "It's a _real_ ghost!" Mario then used his magic to summon an illusion of what appeared to be a white floating blob with a creepy face on it. Pinkie and Spike yelped and ran away screaming as Mario made the "ghost" disappear and everypony laughed. Rainbow was then surprised when Twilight offered her a sheet of paper and a quill. Rainbow then took the pin and winked before she got to writing her letter. Once she had finished, she gave it to Mario, who used his magic to send them away since Spike was currently running for his life.

"Mario?" said Rainbow gently as she landed beside him.

"Yes Rainbow?" Mario asked.

"Can...can we talk alone please?" Rainbow asked timidly. Mario nodded as they bid their friends farewell and headed to his house. Twilight just looked at them with a skeptical smile on her face.

"You're gonna spy on them aren't you?" Applejack asked. Twilight gave the orange pony a squeaky smile and teleported away. The others just shook their heads at what was clearly pure jealousy. It wasn't long before Rainbow and Mario arrived and the former was surprised to see Charlie wearing a butlers suit as he opened the door.

"You made Charlie your butler?" Rainbow asked as the koala closed the door. That was then Twilight arrived just outside and used her magic to enhance her hearing as she leaned against the door to listen to the conversation.

"No," said Mario, "He just likes to be useful." He turned to the baby koala. "You've done your job for today. So go chillax little buddy." Mario and Charlie shared a quick high five/hoof as the koala headed upstairs and Mario and Rainbow took a seat on the sofa. Rainbow looked at Mario sadly as he sat next to her. Mario, and Twilight, just remained completely silent as Rainbow groaned.

"Just relax, Dashie," said Mario gently, "Just a deep breath and speak from the heart." Rainbow took a deep breath before she began.

"I'm really sorry for calling you out of date," said Rainbow, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I kind of got a taste of what it feels like to be called that. It really hurts. I don't understand why I keep acting like I have to come down on others or rub my achievements in their faces just to feel awesome. It's bad enough I still do that to Fluttershy and you, especially when all you've ever done was be good and supportive friends." Rainbow sniffled a bit.

"Tell me Rainbow," said Mario, "Is there a reason why you feel the need to be awesome all the time and that you won't allow yourself to fail at all?"

"Because I have a reputation to keep up," said Rainbow, "You saw how much ponies adore me when I'm awesome. Then look what happened when somepony else started getting all that attention and I made a fool of myself. I was either ignored or declared lame and out of date. I just wanted to feel useful and special and...when I can't be there for anypony. I feel so...worthless. Like I had failed to be a good pony, a good friend..."

"I understand that completely, Rainbow," said Mario, "and I know exactly how that feels."

"I know and yet I was too dumb to realize it until after the fan ponies moved on from me," said Rainbow sadly, "I heard what you said when I was bragging the other day. I can't imagine how hard it was when everypony moved on from you, and then you had to deal with the fact you might never been able to run again, let alone walk. I don't even understand how you could overcome something like that. At least for me, I can pick myself up and keep being awesome while trying to be humble and more empathetic to others who don't get that moment in the spotlight. You weren't even given that much! You were set aside, never to get a second chance to learn and be a better racer and a better pony. Just thinking if that had happened to me just...just...oh not again..." Rainbow felt tears as she began to cry.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Dashie," said Mario as he held the blue Pegasus close, "I know you just let your ego get the better of you. Now you can be a better pony while still being awesome!" Rainbow chuckled despite her falling tears.

"Thanks, but the truth is," said Rainbow as she continued to cry, "I've been dealing with this my whole life! Ponies just have never took me seriously growing up, whether it's because of my ego or just because I'm more of an athlete then girly. Let not forget all those times I was crashing when trying my flying tricks. Those three colts you meet during the Young Flyers Competition were just three of many who used to tease me. You're the first colt whoever...treated me right."

"Treated you right?" Mario asked puzzled.

"Other colts tend to either put me down, treat me more like a team player, or as just one of the guys," Rainbow explained as she tried to dry her eyes, "I mean being part of a team or one of the guys is cool and all but...you respected me not just as an athlete, but like a girl too. Even thought I'm not ladylike, you still treat me like a lady. Because of that, I feel like I can embrace my girly side around you without feeling dumb about it. Don't tell anypony, but...that was why I leaned against your shoulder during that picnic. And...I actually was enjoying wearing that bow, because you made me feel pretty that day...I feel pretty when I get to spend time with you. I only act annoyed or bashful when you tell me because I'm not used to being told that by any colt other than my dad." Now Twilight was listening more attentively. While she had shed a few tears at Rainbow's touching monologue about her insecurities, her jealousy was back the moment she heard this part of the conversation.

"So, you do have a crush on me?" Mario asked gently as Rainbow sniffled a bit.

"Yes, but...I know you're heart is with Twilight," Rainbow answered, "I can respect that and I hope you two find that happily ever after and all that mush. It's why I never said anything. I really didn't want to have a crush on you."

"Well thanks alot!" Mario said, rather offended.

"No! No, that's not what I meant," Rainbow said, trying to correct herself, "Like I said before, it's just that I know your heart is with Twilight and you just treat me differently from other colts I've known growing up. I'm just worried that I won't find another colt who will treat me as well as you do. Do you know just how rare it is to find a colt as decent and wonderful as you in Equestria? Having lightning strike twice in the exact some spot is easier!" Mario just chuckled as he gave Rainbow another hug.

"I'm sure you'll find that special colt, Dashie," said Mario as they pulled away, "He's out there somewhere and when you find him. He's gonna love and accept you for both your strengths as well as your weakness. He'll treat you with respect and treat you like a lady. I'll see to that myself cause no one is gonna mess with your heart as long as I'm your best friend and I'll always love you." Twilight suddenly felt her jealousy disappear as she just smiled to herself, seeing Mario only loved Rainbow as a good friend.

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard from your mouth," said Rainbow bluntly before smiling, "But also the sweetest. Thanks for hearing me out and for being my best friend. And let's get one thing straight: You. Are. Cool and Awesome! Being an egghead doesn't mean you are anything less, got it?"

"Sure," said Mario as he raised a fore-hoof, "Best friends?"

"More like a bro and sis who are totally awesome!" said Rainbow as she finished his hoof-bump and they chuckled. She then flew over to the front door and opened it, making Twilight tumble inside on her back.

"We knew you were there this whole time," Rainbow said plainly as she hovered above the purple pony. Twilight just giggled sheepishly with bright pink cheeks as Mario and Rainbow chuckled.

"So quit being so jealous," Rainbow continued, "Mario loves me like a sister and I love him like my brother. End. Of. Story." She then leaned into her face. "But if you don't realize how awesome he is, then I might just take him for myself!"

"What?!" said Twilight shocked.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow shouted as she and Mario laughed. Twilight just huffed and pouted to herself, but deep down all she wanted to do at the moment was find a nice pile of books and stay underneath them for a while.

The next day, Rainbow was dragging Mario towards the Carousel Boutique. Mario was rather puzzled as to why Rainbow wanted to bring him here.

"What's going on?" Mario asked annoyed as he rubbed his sore fore-hoof, "Did you actually want to go dress or accessory shopping or something?" Rainbow blushed.

"Uh...I'm not ready for that yet," said Rainbow sheepishly before she recovered, "I just wanted you to see what was going on inside! I think you'll like what you're about to see!" Mario looked at her skeptically, but then gasped as he peeked through the window. There before him was a small group of young fillies gathered together. All of them were wearing yellow tees with pink hearts that had Mario's face on the center. The area was loaded with pictures and banners of him, even some streamers in his favorite color: yellow. Some noticeable fillies included: Apple Bloom, Dinky Doo, Liza Doolots, Twist and even...Silver Spoon?! How she got away from Diamond Tiara to attend something like this was beyond him. Standing at the pulpit was Sweetie Belle, wearing that same tee and even a beret similar to the one he wore outside but with a letter M on it.

"I hereby call the official Mario Star Fan Club to order!" said Sweetie Belle, "Before we begin, let's us all sing the club theme song together!"

"Yay!" the other fillies cheered. Sweetie Belle used her sweet voice to sing a song that didn't have any words but a rather catchy tune. The rest of the fillies sang along.

(You guessed it: the original Super Mario Bros theme.)

Rainbow chuckled.

"Guess you still have fans after all," she told him, "Sweetie Belle came up with the theme song herself. They've been meeting for weeks now and I stumbled upon the club when on one of my flights. Pretty awesome huh?"

Mario just smiled.

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the alternate ending to the Mysterious Mare Do Well. I don't meant to make Rainbow too soft, but the point is that she just finds it easier to confide in him. Plus some were speculating that she and Mario could be together and I wanted to address that issue now rather than later.**

 **I had hinted back in season 1 that Sweetie Belle wanted to come up with a theme song for Mario. You had to expect this song was gonna come up sooner or later.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	37. Sweet and Elite

Sweet And Elite

 _Pony's Log Number 209: It is very easy for a pony to get lost in the joys of being accepted and popular, but it often comes at the cost of losing the value of who you are, where you come from, and the friendships you have..._

Today in Canterlot, Rarity and Mario had just arrived to the royal city on official business. But what Rarity didn't expect was for Princess Celestia to set up some staying arrangement for her. She was still in shock as Princess Celestia opened the door so Rarity could see her suite at the top of one of the towers.

"Here?" Rarity gasped as she and Mario walked inside, "I get to stay _here_?"

"Twilight Sparkle said you were coming to Canterlot for a visit," Princess Celestia explained, "and asked if I might accommodate you. Plus you are friends of my son and I wanted to make sure you were taken care of. I always enjoy it when my son comes to Canterlot." Mario nuzzled her side lovingly. Opal had already made herself at home and was stroking her claws on the bed and purring.

"That's very sweet of you, Mom," said Mario as Rarity looked around her room with awe.

"Thank you so much, Princess," said Rarity.

"You're very welcome," Princess Celestia replied.

"No, _really_ ," said Rarity, "This is so nice of you."

"It's nothing, really," Princess Celestia remarked.

"Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything!" said Rarity, feeling overwhelmed, "I just don't know to say but thank you, thank you!" She kissed one of Princess Celestia's hooves.

"Thank you." She kissed her hooves again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rarity continued to kiss her hooves as Princess Celestia just looked rather uncomfortable.

"You are very we-"

"Thank you!" Rarity said to her face dramatically. Mario chuckled to himself.

"I thought you would be used to ponies doing that to you," Mario remarked. Princess Celestia glared at him.

"Let's see if you like it when ponies do it to you," Princess Celestia replied. Mario looked at her stunned and with a puzzled face.

"I don't ever see that happening, Mom," said Mario, "I may have been raised by you, but I'm not of royal descent. Besides, I've accepted the fact that the Canterlot Elite will never accept me."

"Oh that's just stinking thinking, darling," said Rarity, "I'm sure if they will respect you more once they see what a great fashion designer you've become." Princess Celestia was left stunned.

"You're a fashion designer?" said Celestia surprised. Mario just smiled shyly as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Indeed," Rarity answered for Mario, "You're son has quite the artistic talents, as well as proficient sewing skills."

"Oh, I know," said Princess Celestia, "I couldn't tell you how many times I caught Mario practicing on my sewing machine in secret, even jammed the thing a few times too." Mario's blush went from pink to red and smiled sheepishly before looking away. They just chuckled to each other when they heard the sound of somepony struggling behind them. It was the Bags Valet colt trying to carry Rarity's huge load of baggage.

"Your luggage, mademoiselle?" said the Bag Valet, panting heavily and struggling to stand up.

"I'll leave you to get settled," said Princess Celestia as she took her leave, "See you later my son, don't let Rarity push you too hard."

"Yes Mom," said Mario.

"Your highness," said Bags Valet as he tried to bow despite all the luggage on his back as Princess Celestia made her exit.

"Enjoy your stay," said Princess Celestia as she left.

"Thank you!" Rarity called out as she ran out of her guest room and watched Celestia descend the staircase. Rarity then returned shortly after to see the Bags Valet was just standing there.

"Where would you like me to put these?" he asked, his voice straining before the pile of luggage toppled down on him. Mario flinched as the Bags Valet was literally buried alive.

"That's perfect," said Rarity plainly with a smile. Mario just sighed and got to work helping the Bags Valet out of the luggage so Rarity could unpack.

(Theme song)

Once Rarity was unpacked and paid a very generous tip to the Bags Valet for his services, and sore back, Mario had taken Rarity into the heart of Canterlot's shopping district. It was there that various ponies of high class stature were walking down the streets with smug and snooty faces. While Mario had grown up being around these types of ponies, he had always hated that stuck up atmosphere these ponies presented themselves with. However, Rarity seemed to thrive in it. In fact, being with Rarity seemed to take his mind off the snooty ponies so he could enjoy himself. For the moment, he and Rarity were at a cafe enjoying what seemed to be the equivalent to a latte. Mario had the same type of drink. They were also wearing some fancy hats for the occasion. Rarity had on a pink floppy hat with a white band and purple brooch on the side. Mario had on a black fedora with a red band as well as his work glasses. Opal was also with them with her own saucer of milk that was served by a fancy waiter. Even Charlie was donning a nice suit Rarity made for him and a top hat with some warm milk served in a cup.

"Opal, Mario, Charlie, do you know what I love about Canterlot?" Rarity asked as they all took a sip of their drinks at once.

"What, Rares?" Mario asked as Charlie held his cup.

"Ahh, everything!" said Rarity, "I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart." They all took another sip of their drinks at once, "Now, I know that we are here to pick up some fabrics from the shop, but Twilight was such a dear to get me that suite at the castle, I simply must make her something to express my gratitude. Hmm...Ooh!" Rarity then noticed a few more high class ponies walking by and notices one of the mare wearing a very pretty dress.

"An outfit for her birthday party this weekend! Perfect!" said Rarity.

"Mind if I come up with the design?" Mario asked, "I've been having some trouble coming up with the perfect birthday gift for Twilight. Ever since she opened the door for dating, I really want to give her something that shows just how much I love her. A present I had a hoof in creating just sounds...more genuine. If you don't mind us giving her the outfit together..."

"Not at all, darling," said Rarity, "Together, we'll create something absolutely fabulous!" She turned to the two pets, "Don't you just love it here, Opalescence? Charlie?" Opal just drink her milk quietly as Charlie smiled and raised his cup in agreement. Rarity couldn't resist but chuckle.

"I see you've taught him well in proper etiquette," Rarity told Mario.

"He practically acts like a pony," said Mario, "though I find it weird he likes to sleep on top of triangular rooftops and bed supports. He also keeps writing stories that have the same intro line: "It was a dark and stormy night". I think he's been reading too many of my "Ponynuts" comic books."

"Bel-lah!" Charlie responded by sticking his tongue out at him.

"Good grief," Mario muttered as Rarity giggled.

"He's your koala, Mario Star," Rarity added as she took another sip of her drink. Mario just rolled his eyes when a dark shadow appeared overhead. Mario glanced and inwardly groaned. There before him was a pastel pink pony with a lilac and white mane (very similar to Diamond Tiara's mane) and next to her was a light grey colt with dark grey hair and fancy glasses on his nose.

 _Out of all the high class ponies I had to run into today, why these two?!_ Mario groaned to himself. These two particular ponies, in addition to one other and not including Prince Blueblood, were three of the most influential elite ponies in Canterlot. And they were also the most condescending and snobbish ponies as well. They had made it their mission to put Mario down ever since he was a foal, especially around the other high class ponies. The harsh words and the humiliation he faced before them, even when Princess Celestia was around, was still fresh on his mind. As for their third member, she had moved away after getting married, but had settled down in Ponyville (that's another story). With his fedora and glasses he was hoping that they wouldn't recognize him. To his luck, it didn't seem like they did. Rarity just look at them sheepishly, especially since some whipped cream had gotten on her nose when she put her cup down.

"Please excuse our interruption," said the grey colt, "I'm Jet Set, and this is my wife Upper Crust. We saw you from across the cafe and just _had_ to find out..."

"...Where did you get that simply _marvelous_ chapeau?" Upper Crust finished. Rarity just smiled.

"Oh this old thing?" said Rarity in her best impression of a high class tone, "Oh, it's just something I-"

"Rarity! Hey, Rarity!" said a voice from above as she and Mario looked up to find a sand colored pony with a caramel colored mane and tail with buck teeth and a green cap on his head. He was apparently cleaning some windows above them using a harness, but then lost his footing and fell beside Rarity dangling by a rope tied to one of his hind legs, "Whoo! It's me, Hayseed Turnip Truck. We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month?"

"Oh yes, of course," said Rarity uneasily, noticing that his shouting had attracted unwanted attention to their table, "...how are you?"

"Good! Real good!" said Hayseed Turnip Truck before his rope snapped and he crashed to the ground.

"Hmm..." Jet Set and Upper Crust hummed disapprovingly.

"Oh...brilliant..." Mario muttered, he knew what their looks meant and he didn't like it at all.

"You're from...Ponyville?" Jet Set asked Rarity.

"Well, yeah," Rarity answered, "yes, but-"

"She sure is!" Hayseed Turnip Truck answered for her, even shaking and rubbing Rarity's hat, "She's a real big-time fancy pants dress maker there! Probably made that purty thing she's got on her head! And over there is her big assistant, Mario Star!" Mario groaned to himself.

 _Big mouth_ Mario said to himself as he felt somepony use their magic to lift his fedora.

"It is Mario!" said Jet Set, "We've been wondering what happened to you."

"I'll bet," Mario remarked bitterly.

"So he's apparently moved to Ponyville," Upper Crust added, "I had wondered how long it would take before the Princess shipped him off to a place where he belonged. He never belonged in our ranks." Mario growled inwardly, slamming his cup on its saucer angrily.

"Once a ruffian, always a ruffian," Jet Set added before the two laughed, "he's even been reduced to working on _country_ fashions like that hat!"

"I thought it looked a little _country_ ," Upper Crust remarked.

"I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear," Jet Set added.

"Oh please," Mario retorted, "You wouldn't know high quality fashion if it smacked you in the flank!" Jet Set and Upper Crust were taken aback.

"How rude!" said Jet Set snootily.

"That koala has more manners than you," Upper Crust added, "which isn't saying much." Charlie glared.

"Hmph!" Jet Set and Upper Crust said together before snubbing both Mario and Rarity as they walked away. Hayseed Turnip Truck just waved them goodbye.

"Well, they seemed real nice," he remarked in a ditzy and clueless manner. Poor Rarity was feeling tears in her eyes and her lips quivering.

"Umm, Hayseed," said Mario gently, "Can Rarity and I have a moment alone please?"

"Why sure thang!" Hayseed Turnip Truck answered before heading on his way. Mario then walked over the distressed unicorn and placed a fore-hoof on her cheek.

"Rarity, please," said Mario gently, "Don't let them get to you. It's not worth it...they're..."

"Only some of the top elite ponies in Canterlot," Rarity whimpered, "Mario, can we just go back to my suite...please?" Mario sighed before he gave Rarity a gentle hug.

"I'll go pay our check," said Mario before he pulled away and headed inside. Rarity just gave a disappointed sigh. She was still feeling rather blue as they arrived back at her suite and she used her magic to close the door, leaving the room rather dark.

"Rarity, don't let those two get you down," Mario told her again, "They make it their mission to put ponies down who they think are inferior to them. They just love pointing out your flaws, your past, and even your friends just to make you look bad. You even said yourself that you and I were just as good as any other high class ponies." Rarity's face then turned into one of determination.

"You're right, Mario," said Rarity as she tossed her hat onto the bed where Charlie was napping on the back bed post and Opal was just sitting on the bed sheets and put her glasses on, ""Looked a little country", "Not something you can get in Canterlot". I'll show you something worth of Canterlot!"

"Now that's the best friend I know and I love," said Mario as they grabbed a quill each and began to work on a new design together. It didn't take long before they had come up with a rather dazzling dress with a feathery headset.

A couple of hours later, Mario and Rarity were rushing down the streets of Canterlot using their magic to carry multiple bags of materials. Rarity was also carrying Opal in a pet carrier saddle bag and Charlie was riding comfortably on Mario's back.

"I don't understand why I couldn't have just summoned some of my freight cars to carry all this stuff for you," Mario remarked as they paced down the street rather quickly.

"There was no time and we have to get started right away," said Rarity, "This new design is very ambitious, and I've already written to Twilight to let her know she'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to her party." Mario gasped.

"You _told_ her about the dress?" said Mario, "I thought it was a surprise!"

"It is darling," said Rarity, "I didn't say you were going to-"

"Look out!" Mario called out, but it was too late. Rarity crashed into somepony in front of her and dropping all the bags she had been carrying. One of the bags even landed on the head of the colt she had crashed into. Rarity rubbed her head woozily as the mare, named Fleur Dis Lee, standing next to him, pulled off the bag from his head and Mario gasped.

"Oh dear," said Mario as Charlie dusted himself off and climbed up on Mario's back. This was one colt he also knew very well. He had white fur with a baby blue mane, tail, and hooves. His face also donned a mini mustache and a monocle on his left eye. Despite the mishap, he still had a smile on his face and Rarity gasped once she recognized him as well.

"Fancy Pants!" she exclaimed.

"I say, that's one way to make an introduction," said Fancy Pants as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off, Fleur Dis Lee offered him some assistance. He then noticed the colt standing next to the marshmallow pony.

"Why...Mario?" he said surprised, "Is that you, my boy?" Mario smiled and Rarity gasped once more.

"You...you... _you know Fancy pants_ _and never told me_?" Rarity exclaimed as Mario walked up to the elite colt.

"One doesn't go bragging about their upper class connections," Mario replied.

"Indeed," said Fancy Pants, "I've known Mario since he was foal and he is quite a well-achieved pony. I was there when he pulled the Canterlot Express for the first time. That was certainly your finest hour if I do say so myself." Mario smiled.

"Wasn't he the one ponies once called the Flying Unicorn?" Fleur Dis Lee added.

"Indeed, nopony could fly down a racetrack like Mario," Fancy Pants remarked as Mario blushed a little.

"True, but I certainly didn't handle the popularity too well," said Mario, "Not to mention my accident..."

"My dear boy, from what I can see, you've learned from your mistakes and have managed to make a full recovery despite the doctors saying otherwise," said Fancy Pants, "And it appears your still making something of yourself. Nothing to be ashamed of from what I can see." Mario smiled. Fancy Pants was one of very few elite ponies who thought well of him. He just wished Fancy Pants had been around when Jet Set and Upper Crust had been insulting him earlier that day.

"So what brings you here today?" Fancy Pants asked before looking slightly indignant to the marshmallow pony, "You seemed to be quite in a hurry."

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry," said Rarity before Mario could answer, "I didn't see you there. I've just got so many bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and-" The instant Rarity mentioned staying at Princess Celestia's castle, both Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee looked at her in shock.

"You're staying at the castle?" said Fancy Pants.

"Wh-The Princess invited me to stay in one of the suites," said Rarity, inwardly she was grateful that it had been Twilight who helped and not Mario.

"You know the Princess?" said Fancy Pants surprised.

"She's also one of my best friends," Mario added, "We work together to make fine couture."

"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see," said Fleur Dis Lee as she used her magic to hand Rarity one of her bags, "Mario certainly has fine taste when it comes to mares." Mario blushed as Rarity giggled at his expense.

"Mario is quite charming, but as for my bags," Rarity explained with a pant, "it's for an ensemble I'm making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days. Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you. Come on, Mario." Rarity began to walk away.

"I'm not!" said Fancy Pants, stopping Rarity in her tracks and before Mario could follow. Plus Fleur Dis Lee was also leaning her fore-hooves against his backside and looking up at the sky, "Heheh, you are obviously somepony worth bumping into! And you are best friends with Mario! I have a VIP box reserved for the Wonderbolt Derby this afternoon. Would you and Mario be so kind to join me and a few of my companions there?"

"Me?" said Rarity as she used her magic to put a stunned Opal into one of the shopping bags instead of her pet carrier.

"Us?" said Mario, leaning back and causing Charlie to tumble off again.

"But of course, my dear," Fancy Pants answered to Rarity and then looked at Mario, "and we can have some time to catch up, my boy." Mario just looked at Rarity, unsure of what to answer, as Charlie kicked the back of Mario's leg before climbing on his back again. Mario gave his koala companion a glare.

"Well, I'm, uh, ah-, no-, sure," said Rarity, stuttering a bit.

"We'd love to see you there, uh...?" Fancy Pants realized that he had never asked what her name was.

"Rarity," the marshmallow pony answered.

"Rarity," said Fancy Pants, "Looking forward to seeing you both there." He then walked away, Fleur Dis Lee just posed for Fancy Pants, but once she found he hadn't noticed she quickly pranced after him. Rarity just smiled excitedly while Mario looked rather worried. It wasn't much longer before they returned to her guest suite.

"Are you sure we have the time for the derby, Rares?" Mario asked with concern, "I mean, I'd really like to catch up with Fancy Pants. He was very kind to me growing up, but...I don't want Twilight's dress to suffer for it." Rarity hummed as she paced back and forth. Mario did bring up a good point.

"Pro: Seeing the Derby from a VIP box is a once-in-lifetime opportunity," said Rarity, "Con: As Mario mentioned, going to the Derby cuts into the amount of time we have to finish Twilight's outfit. Pro: Fancy Pants is the _most_ important party in Canterlot. His stamp of approval could mean big things for me, er...us, here..." She then looks at their dress sketch and the empty mannequin. She then imagined herself in a fancy hat with Fancy Pants at the high class event.

"True..." said Mario, trying to see both sides of the matter.

"...Con: Twilight's party might not be as sophisticated as the Derby, but that doesn't mean I should put all my energy into creating her birthday ensemble," Rarity continued as she looked at her pulpit again.

"Another good point," said Mario, "Putting all your time into the dress I mean."

"Our Ponyville friends will appreciate our hard word more than anypony," said Rarity, "I'd hate to let them down and I know Mario wouldn't want to do that either."

"Thank you for considering my feelings too," said Mario, "I trust your judgment so...what do you want to do? Do you think we can attend the Derby and still do a fabulous job without letting our friends down?" Rarity glared at her mannequin for a moment.

"Yes and we won't," Rarity answered as she headed into a closet and put on a pink hat with frilly style feathers dangling from it, "Opal, Charlie, Mario and I are going to the Wonderbolts Derby as a guest of Fancy Pants!"

"Alright!" said Mario as Rarity giggled excitedly as the two pets just glared and rolled their eyes at them before looking at the sketch on the pulpit.

"Oh, I almost forgot something!" said Mario as he summoned a changing screen. Once he removed it, he was now wearing a brown sport coat with a white dress shirt, black tie, and a brown derby hat, "How do I look?"

"Dashing," said Rarity with a smile. With that said, the two ponies headed towards the Wonderbolt Derby Racetrack, which was simply a few stands surrounding a cliff edge. The track itself was marked with a set of two oval-like shaped clouds that were connected to each other. Hundreds of ponies were already sitting on the stands and the majority of them were wearing a hat on their head at the very minimum. The walking stairs were so narrow that Rarity and Mario both had to push their way through to the top.

"Pardon me," said Rarity politely with Mario right behind her, "'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" Soon they reached the top of the stairs. There sitting on the topmost set of seats were Jet Set and Upper Crust. They gave the two ponies glares and snubbed them, but Mario and Rarity didn't take notice as they made their way toward another set of stairs that was roped off and had a single pony standing guard. Rarity just smiled cutely and fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"'Scuse me, my good sir," said Mario, trying to sound proper, "Can you please let Mr. Fancy Pants know that Mr. Mario and Miss Rarity are here?" The guard said nothing and refused to move. Fortunately, the elite pony had taken that moment to come down the stairs.

"Rarity, Mario, jolly good to see you!" said Fancy Pants as the guard opened the rope so they could enter, "So glad you could make it!" Jet Set and Upper Crust were left speechless. As Rarity and Mario, made their way to the top, they found a small group of ponies chattering with one another. Once they saw Fancy Pants, they walked over to him and continued their conversations with him. Rarity and Mario had to step aside to avoid getting trampled.

"Everypony," Fancy Pants announced, "This is Rarity. She is staying at Canterlot Castle. And many of you remember my dear friend, Mario Star." The other ponies gasped and looked at both ponies blankly, making Mario and Rarity smile nervously. It didn't help that they began to mumble and chatter with each other in confusion.

"Typical reaction," Mario muttered quietly to Rarity. He might have gotten used to being looked at skeptically, but it still hurt nevertheless.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolt Derby!" said the announcer as the six Wonderbolts joining the race began to hover at the startling line, "The competitors are taking their places at the starting line, and the race will begin momentarily!"

"I'll be rooting for Rapidfire, of course," said Fancy Pants, "He's sure to take home the Grand Prize." The other ponies nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"I don't think he has a chance against Fleetfoot," Rarity remarked, making the ponies all look at her as Fancy Pants' guests gasped. Rarity just smiled nervously.

"I study each Wonderbolt flyer in terms of their top speed, acceleration, size, and stamina," Mario explained on Rarity's defense, "Rapidfire might have good strengths where it counts, but Fleetfoot is very good at finding a good racing line that helps her maintain her speed." The others said nothing as the Derby trumpet was blown. Everypony headed toward the railing to watch as other ponies began to cheer. With the blow of the whistle, the Wonderbolts were off. Rarity and Mario watched excitedly as the Pegasi raced around the track. Just as they had predicted, Fleetfoot crossed the finish line first.

"And it's Fleetfoot by a nose," said the announcer and Mario and Rarity cheered and all but Fancy Pants were left stunned.

"Bravo, Rarity and Mario!" said Fancy Pants as he walked over to the two ponies, "I say, how did you know Fleetfoot would be victorious?"

"Our friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time," Rarity explained before Mario could answer, "She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed."

"And who is this "Rainbow Dash"?" One of Fancy Pants' friends named Silver Frames asked.

"Yes, Rarity," said Mario with a discreet tone of sarcasm, "Please tell them all about Rainbow Dash."

"Uh..." Rarity stuttered and gulped, "Why...she's...she's the...the Wonderbolts' trainer, of course." Mario's eyes nearly popped out as he looked at the marshmallow pony. However, Fancy Pants believed her and was most impressed.

"Staying at Canterlot Castle, _and_ she knows the Pegasus training the Wonderbolts," said Fancy Pants, "I told you these two were important ponies." The ponies began to chattering around Rarity and Mario.

"You could have just said that I know Spitfire and Fleetfoot," Mario muttered under his breath, "You know I hate lying." Rarity just nudged him firmly.

"Just shush and go with it, darling," said Rarity replied in the same tone, "We are now important ponies." Mario discreetly rolled his eyes as he and Rarity smiled for the other ponies chattering around them.

"Three cheers for Rarity and Mario," said Fancy Pants, "my new favorite party guests!"

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" the other ponies cheered. Jet Set and Upper Crust, who had heard everything, just looked even more stunned than ever. Mario couldn't help but smirk as Rarity gave them a wink.

 _If Rarity can promise not to lie again_ , Mario thought as he saw all the smiling ponies around him, _I could get used to this._

Later on, Rarity and Mario were walking down one of the streets of Canterlot with three of Fancy Pants inner ponies chatting with them.

"...And then I said, "Puh-lease, that isn't a hat, darling, that's a natural distaste that somehow landed on top of your head"!" said Rarity and they all laughed. Mario did as well, but also rolled his eyes a bit since he didn't find the joke that funny. Mario had attempted to crack a joke himself, but it fell flat until Rarity added her own statement to it. Mario hadn't said anything else since the other elite ponies seemed to pay more attention to Rarity then him anyway.

"Oh you are a delight, Rarity, an absolute delight," said Silver Frames, "You simply must attend my art gallery opening this evening." She then gave a haughty laugh.

"Oh, I'd love to," Rarity said uneasily, "but I-"

"And let's not forget my charity auction tomorrow morning," Golden Gavel added as he got into both Rarity and Mario's faces.

"Well, that sounds wonderful," said Rarity.

"But we happen to be-" Mario tried to explain for Rarity but then they got cut off again.

"And of course there's a seat for you at my dinner party tomorrow night," said Swan Song.

"Only one?" Mario muttered to himself.

"I'm flattered really," said Rarity, "It's just I have a project Mario and I really need to get started on, and-"

"Oh, but Rarity!" Silver Frames protested, "I may as well close down the whole gallery if _you_ can't attend!"

"Only her?" Mario remarked, but was ignored again.

"My auction is for charity, dear," Golden Gavel added, "For _charity_..."

"But _what_ charity?" Mario asked, but was ignored once again.

"And my dinner party will be a distaste if you don't come," said Swan Song.

"Again, only _she_ is invited," Mario remarked, feeling more and more excluded before the three ponies shoved Mario out of the way and gathered around Rarity with pouting eyes and faces.

"...of course I'll be there," said Rarity as Mario face-hoofed himself.

"Wonderful!" said Silver Frames.

"On, thank goodness!" added Golden Gavel.

"Disaster averted!" Swan Song added. Rarity just smiled, but deep down she was panicking.

It wasn't long before they had returned to their guest room and Mario was feeling rather annoyed.

"Why'd you do that?!" he asked Rarity, "We need to get Twilight's dress ready for her birthday and I wanted this dress to be absolutely tres chic! We can't keep attending all these high class events! We already got accepted by Fancy Pants as important ponies, no need to show ourselves off!"

"Now don't you worry about a thing, Mario," said Rarity, "Remember that I am very good with time management. We will be able attend the events _and_ have plenty of time for Twilight's ensemble."

"If you say so, Rares," said Mario wearily as he noticed that Opal was sleeping on the bed and Charlie was just reading while clinging to one of the bed posts.

"Looks like we'll be spending a few more days here, Opalescence and Charlie," said Rarity as she placed a pink ribbon along the mannequin, "Turns out meeting Fancy Pants like that was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course, finishing Twilight's dress in time for her birthday party is still my top priority."

"Good," said Mario.

"But I can't possibly disappoint the Canterlot elite by rejecting their invitations now, can I?" Rarity asked as she looked through some jewelry to wear for the evening. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you," said Mario, "But I don't think they would care of I didn't show up. You go enjoy yourself and I'm gonna see what I can do on the dress." Mario headed towards the sketch when Rarity zipped in front of him.

"Oh Mario, but you simply must come with me!" Rarity protested, "I promise that the Canterlot elite will accept you just as they have accepted me! But I need you at my side! Pweease?" Rarity gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh...fine," said Mario reluctantly.

"Thank you!" said Rarity as she grabbed a tiara with her magic, "Now let's get...fabulous!" Rarity tossed the tiara into the air. As it landed on her head, some music began to play.

[Rarity - She posed before Mario as she sang. Then sparkles surrounded Rarity before she brushed her eyebrows, then her mane and tail and added some hairspray, a little make up. She then rubbed Opal's head, making the cat glare at her.]

 _I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go  
I'm the type of every pony, every pony should know  
I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow  
I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know_

"Yeah, you, not me," said Mario to Charlie.

"Of course you as well," said Rarity before pulling him away.

"Wah!" Mario cried out as Charlie kept reading and ignored his owner. Rarity pushed him outside and made a pose outside the door.

[Rarity - One can see a multi-view of Rarity's outfit for the art gallery, showing her wearing a black turtleneck, black shoes, and a magenta beret on her head. Mario had a cream and golden yellow stripped turtle neck with his brown beret. They stood together at the art gallery as several high class ponies discuss a particular artwork. Rarity just listened to them talk before giving her nod of approval and the others nodded with her. Silver Frames was relieved as they continued on their way. Mario then saw another artwork and tried to give his opinion but found himself alone. He snorted and stomped away to catch up with Rarity. Then at Golden Gavels charity auction, the auctioneer pony banged his gavel as he offered a high end vase for bidding. Mario, wearing a grey suit and trilby hat, raises his hoof to bid, but nopony else bothered to do so. Then Rarity, wearing a magenta and pink gem encrusted dress with a headset, raised her fore-hoof and the other ponies just gasped and soon followed her lead, shocking the auctioneer. Mario just pouted indignantly.]

 _Becoming as popular as popular can be  
Making my mark, making my mark in high society  
I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah  
I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know_

[Rarity - At the fancy dinner party, Rarity was wearing a blue and yellow party dress with yellow shoes and hair in an updo. Mario had worn a red tailcoat with dark blue bow tie and dark blue top hat and his glasses. As she continued to sang, she noticed two waiter ponies placing two different hors d'oeuvres on the table. The others waited patiently for Rarity to make the first choice. Rarity gestured for Mario to make a choice. He made his choice, but Rarity picked the other plate and so did all the other ponies. Some even snubbing Mario for making the "wrong" choice. Mario glared as the other waiters walked away and Mario just walked off munching his choice indignantly.]

 _See how they hang on every word that I speak  
My approving glance is what they all seek  
I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe  
I'm the type of pony every pony should know_

[Rarity - a brief view of the towers of Canterlot were seen before Rarity was seen wearing her gala dress as she attended an opera with another pony. Mario was forced to sit behind them with a sour look on her face. Rarity seemed to be ignoring him more and more. She was then wearing a white and blue stripped dress as she enjoyed Fancy Pants' Flying Yacht. Mario was just a short distance away wearing a sailor suit and hat, looking rather glum and miserable. Then as two rows of high society ponies stood before a carpet, Rarity marched before them in a yellow frilly dress with two mares next to her wearing outfits that were very similar to hers. This time Mario, wearing a grey vest with a dress shirt and grey fedora, was completely left behind. He just snorted and walked away. Then Rarity was seen christening the launch of an airship as the other ponies cheered for her. Rarity smiled as the airship flew high into the sky. Unlike, the other occasions, Mario was no longer with her.]

 _At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht  
Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot  
I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe  
I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know _

[Rarity - She returned back to her suite, tired and her mane rather messy. She had worn a dark blue dress to another event. As she sang with a tired voice, Opal was sitting on the pulpit and pointing a paw at the dress sketch but Rarity ignored her. Rarity then put on a pastel yellow fabric on the mannequin so it now resembled a dress with a pink necktie. Rarity tried to figure out some blue and yellow fabric for a neckline, but then just dropped it as the view showed her entire room.]

 _Because I'm the type of pony  
Yes, I'm the type of pony  
Yes, I'm the type of pony every pony should know_

Rarity just sat quietly in the dark when she noticed a sheet of paper attached to her bed post. She used her magic to read the letter, but she had to use her glasses since it was dark on the room.

 _Dear Rarity,_

 _It is clear as day who the elite really appreciate and value and it certainly isn't me. You've been so busy trying to be the pony everypony should know that you've neglected Twilight's dress and left me in the sidelines. I've had enough of trying to impress a group of ponies that clearly only are interested in you. You've clearly put your new reputation over our friendship and I'm tired of feeling abandoned. I'm going back to Ponyville and Charlie is with me. I need to find my own gift for Twilight's birthday since the dress is no longer important to you._

 _Mario Star_

 _P.S. All I told Mom is that you needed to stay on business and I needed to return home. You're welcome!_

Rarity just sighed to herself as she just lowered her head sadly.

"He's right," said Rarity quietly, "I've been so focused on impressing the elite that I've neglected what was my priority and I abandoned my best friend. I owe Mario a big apology..." Rarity then got herself ready for bed, making a personal goal that tomorrow she would set things right.

The next morning was spent packing up her bags and stacking them onto the small back of the Bags Valet, who was once again struggling to hold onto everything.

"Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything," said Rarity.

"Me...too..." the Bag Valet strained.

"We better get going," said Rarity. As Opal was sitting on a bed, Rarity used her magic to pick her up. Opal yowled as she held into the bed sheets as Rarity tucked the cat into her pet carrier.

"I must get back to Ponyville with enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble," said Rarity, "and I hope Mario will help me with it. If he's still speaking to me..." She got ready to leave when she heard the opening to her letterbox click and a letter glided to the floor. The Bags Valet was struggling to move forward as Rarity used her magic to pick up and open the letter.

"For me?" said Rarity surprised as she read it, " _Dearest Rarity, your prescience is requested at the Canterlot garden party tomorrow afternoon. Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust!_ " Rarity then gasped.

"The Canterlot garden party!" Rarity exclaimed, "Why next to the Grand Galloping Gala, that is _the_ premier event in Canterlot!" Rarity couldn't help but pinch the cheeks of the Bags Valet and then squealed with glee, but then realized something.

"Oh, but if I go, I'll miss Twilight's birthday..." said Rarity, "But if I don't go, my new reputation in Canterlot as a Very Important Pony might be ruined! I might never be invited to another high society again! Friend's birthday...Very Important Pony..." Rarity winced, but then made her decision.

"It's just too important," said Rarity before grabbing a sheet of paper and a quill as she sat down on the floor, " _My Dear Twilight, I am afraid I won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow, because...because Opal is quite ill, and she is in no condition to make the long journey back to Ponyville! I do hope you understand. Your friend Rarity._ " Rarity couldn't help but be a rather dramatic as she recited her letter and Opal just glared as she sat amongst the big load of baggage.

"I suppose this means you don't need me to bring down your bags?" the Bag Valet asked.

"No," Rarity answered before adding, "But, I will need some help unpacking them."

"Oomph!" said the Bags Valet as the bags tumbled on top off him, even Opal yelped as well as the Bags Valet was buried alive. Rarity looked a tad concern, but deep down she could feel a certain colt giving her a very stern and disappointed stare at her.

The next day, Rarity was dressed up in a very basic yellow dress and had some flowers tied into her naturally curly tail.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked Opal, "Too much?" Opal just looked, said nothing, and began to lick herself snootily.

"You're right. Too little," said Rarity as she headed towards the door and added a hat with pink flowers and blue ribbons on her head, "Ah, garden party, here I come!" Rarity opened the door when...

"SURPRISE!" shouted five ponies at her, except for Mario who just said nothing but stayed out of view for the moment. Rarity gasped and was so surprised that she passed out. Rarity later opened her eyes slowly, seeing a familiar pink pony in her view.

"Swoosh! And right before she hit the ground," said Pinkie, but her voice sounded faded to Rarity, "shoom, she-Hi again!" The others just looked at her as Rarity rose to her hooves.

"What are you-how did you-Why are you-" Rarity stuttered.

"Listen to her," said Applejack, "She's so excited to see us, she can hardly talk."

"What I mean to say is," Rarity continued, trying to recompose herself, "what are you all doing here?"

"When I got your letter saying you were stuck in Canterlot," Twilight explained, "I asked Pinkie Pie if it wouldn't be too much trouble to move my birthday party here, so you wouldn't have to miss it!" Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"Balloons are super easy to pack," said Pinkie Pie as she opened a small suit case and several balloons came flying out of it. One of the deflated balloons landed on Rarity's hat.

"Wow...First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now _this_ ," said Rarity, rather touched, "I don't know what to say, Twilight."

"How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?" Rainbow interrogated as she flew into Rarity's face. She looked at them nervously and it didn't help that Mario was giving her a death glare.

"This? Uh-well," Rarity stuttered, "I- I always put on something a little fancy when Opal's feeling under the weather...Cheers her right up." Rarity laughed nervously as Mario rolled his eyes since he didn't believe one word she said. Even Rainbow looked at her skeptically.

"Oh, poor Opal," said Fluttershy, believing Rarity, "Where is the sick darling?"

"Oh, uhh, she's..." Rarity said uneasily, "Hold on a minute." She quickly slammed the door.

"Huh?" said the other ponies, looking rather puzzled as Mario just shook his head. Inside the suite, Opal was once again just enjoying herself on the bed when Rarity used her magic to pick her up once more, including the bed sheets. Opal yowled in protest.

"I am so sorry about this," said Rarity quickly before dragging poor Opal into the bathroom.

"ROWR!"

And soaking the cat in running water before setting her down. Opal gave a low growl as she shivered from being left all wet on the bed. Rarity then opened the door again.

"She's resting on the bed," said Rarity quickly as Fluttershy rushed inside. The others then followed at a casual pace.

"Poor baby," said Fluttershy as she cuddled the cat close, making her yowl again, "She looks awful." Opal just growled, wishing she could tell Fluttershy the truth about her "sickness". Rarity noticed that Mario was still glaring.

"I should expose you right now!" Mario warned under his breath before Rarity pushed him outside the door so they could talk in private.

"Mario, please, don't please!" Rarity pleaded, "They don't need to know! Look, I'll...I'll go to Twilight's party. I'll even wear this dress! Okay? Just _please, please_ don't tell them what's really going on!" Rarity was literally kneeling pm her hind knees before him. Mario just huffed.

"You...are...so...lucky I'm a merciful pony," said Mario slowly, not hiding his anger, "But you _better_ come clean before the night is over or first thing in the morning, I'm telling them everything you've been up to! This is more than just lying, Rarity, but you turning your back on your friends, breaking your promises to me and abandoning me amongst the elite ponies and their scrutiny!" Rarity flinched at his stern tone. Mario had to fight hard not to raise his voice so nopony else could hear, but the anger and hurt he felt toward her was made clear.

"I understand," said Rarity calmly as Mario walked away without another word. He had to take a deep breath so he could calm down a bit as they returned inside the suite.

"Is...that my dress?" Twilight asked as she noticed the pastel yellow gown with just a pink neck tie on it.

"Yes," said Rarity slowly.

"It's so...simple," said Twilight skeptically, "So practical..." Rarity held her breath nervously.

"So _me_!" said Twilight excitedly as she waved her fore-hooves in the air, "It's the perfect dress for my party! I love it!" Rarity sighed with relief.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that," said Rarity as she discreetly discarded her dress sketch into a nearby wastebasket. Twilight then turned to Mario.

"You like my new dress, Mario?" Twilight asked giddily.

"Yes, I'm...I'm kind of surprised you would wear yellow for your own birthday," said Mario.

"Well, you always said a soft yellow goes well with my coloring," said Twilight, "Besides, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Mario asked casually.

"Would you be my date?" Twilight asked, "If we're gonna have a real first date, I wouldn't mind it being on my birthday." The other ponies cooed as Mario blushed shyly and rubbed a fore-hoof on the floor.

"It's official," Rainbow teased as she nudged his side, "best friends who are dating!" Mario bumped her away in annoyance.

"I would be honored," said Mario, "Birthday girl." Twilight gave a squee as she jumped on her hooves excitedly and even Mario was feeling much better about tonight,especially since Twilight was looking forward to their date this time around. Though he was still going to make sure Rarity kept her promise.

At last, it was sunset and it was time for the party. At Twilight's request, she had asked Mario to wear a brown vest with a pastel blue dress shirt and his beret. He made sure to be at the pick-up early to escort her and the rest of their friends to the party site. He fought hard not to giggle at the fact that Twilight so excited to see him. Not to mention she looked absolutely beautiful in her simple dress. He had much more confidence that this date was going to be so much better than their date at the Gala.

"When I told the Princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot," Twilight explained, wearing her dress and had one fore-leg wrapped around Mario's right, "she was kind enough to offer the Canterlot castle ballroom!" Mario used his magic to open the door and the ballroom area was already decorated for the party.

"Isn't it fancy pants?" said Pinkie as she got in front of everypony's view.

"Fancy Pants?!" Rarity exclaimed as she ducked behind Rainbow, "Where?!"

"She's talking about the interior decor, Rares," said Mario with a slightly irritated tone as Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy gave her some funny looks.

"Ahh, I mean, _where_ did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" Rarity asked with a light laugh and then a whimper.

"Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon," said Pinkie as she presented them a blue colored cannon with pink flower wheels. Pinkie pressed the trigger, causing an explosion and a party blower sound as she perfectly decorated a nearby table, scattering lots of confetti around the table.

"Ta-da!" said Pinkie. Rarity just glared since she was now covered in confetti.

"Take care not to get caught in firing range though," Mario warned the others, "She knocked me out earlier today when she fired her cannon at my face."

"Oh please," said Rainbow, "You just wanted an excuse for Twilight to revive you with a kiss."

"Did not!" Mario retorted, but the thought was still enough to make the others giggle and his cheeks turned pink, "and next time, Fluttershy, don't revive me by stepping on my tail! That hurt!" Fluttershy looked at him blankly.

"I make no such promise," she remarked, getting a raspberry from the colt and more giggles from the others.

"I thought about having my birthday outside," said Twilight lead Mario toward the other side of the ballroom and looked out of the giant windows, "but they're having another party on the castle grounds today." Rarity looked outside and gasped before ducking out of view. She could see that the garden party was in full swing. Rarity continued to peek outside nervously as Pinkie slowly rose up beside her.

"Let's party!" said Pinkie as she grabbed Rarity and pulled her away from the window.

As Pinkie said...IT'S PARTY TIME!

With the sound of a record player playing some very loud swing music, Twilight's birthday party had officially began. To start, the six ponies decided to toss her up and down. Twilight just laughed happily as she rose and fell. A little later, Twilight and Mario were serving slices of her birthday cake to everypony. Pinkie and Fluttershy were already munching away as Twilight handed Applejack her slice. The orange pony had barely taken a bite when she and Fluttershy were hit in the faces with some cake. Mario and Twilight gasped until they noticed Rainbow laughing at them. Her laughter soon turned into a nervous smile as all the ponies minus Rarity smirked at Rainbow with slices of cake in their hooves. Rarity looked rather nervous until...

SPLAT!

They all smashed cake at Rainbow. Rarity had gotten a little cake on her hat, but still smiled as the rest of her friends were on the floor, covered in cake and laughing happily. Next, Twilight led a conga line with Mario right behind her, followed by Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity at the back end. Rarity did her best to enjoy herself, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the garden party outside, especially when she saw Jet Set and Upper Crust from the window.

"Mmh...No reason I can't at least make an appearance," said Rarity to herself. She waited for when the conga line made a one-eighty near the entrance to the ballroom. She then pretended to conga on the other side of the window before dashing away. '

In the garden party area, a small band was playing some classical music as some other high class ponies were chattering about. Rarity then crossed under a rose arch to present herself.

"I'm here!" Rarity announced proudly.

"Darling, I'm so glad you made it," said Upper Crust.

"Rarity!" said Fancy Pants, "So happy to see you here."

"I wouldn't have miss this for the world," Rarity replied.

"Where is Mario?" said Fancy Pants, "I thought he'd be here with you." Rarity blinked before she came up with another...actually it was a half-truth.

"He's with his special somepony this evening," said Rarity, "It's her birthday and he didn't want to disappoint her."

"Ahh, young love," said Fancy Pants with a chuckle before his nose caught something, "I say what is that scent you're wearing? It smells like..." He sniffed again, "Is that cake frosting?" Rarity looked nervous for a moment. She had forgotten that some cake and frosting had gotten into her hat during the cake fight.

"Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind my ears before I go out," said Rarity quickly with a nervous laugh, "After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting?" Fancy Pants and Upper Crust just looked at her for a moment.

"I know I do," said Fancy Pants in approval.

"Mm-hmm," said Upper Crust, but one could tell she only agreed cause Fancy Pant approved. Rarity sighed with relief.

"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry," said Rarity, "Think I'll go see what's on the hors d'oeuvre table. If you'll excuse me..." Rarity then zipped away as Fancy Pants and Upper Crust began their own conversation. Rarity continued on her way, only slowing down before a game of ponies playing crochet. The pony took his shot and the others stomped their hooves to applaud him.

Back inside the ballroom, everypony had put on a blindfold and was holding sticks so they would whack some piñatas. The others swung away as they tried to move about. Twilight just stood still and swung her stick wildly until...

"YEOW!" Twilight had stuck Mario on his flank with her stick since he had been close by. Mario lowered his blindfold and glared as Twilight lowered hers and smiled apologetically.

"OW!" Mario yelped again as he turned and this time it was Fluttershy who had smacked his flank. But the innocent smirk on her face, as well as the fact her blindfold was off, showed that the yellow Pegasus had done it on purpose. Mario glared and had only taken one step toward Fluttershy when he saw Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie smiling deviously at him with sticks on their mouths.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT A PINATA!" Mario screamed as he ran for his life on just his hind legs as the five girls chased after him with their sticks in the background. Rarity had simply tugged her blindfold off, dropped her stick, and sneaked out of the ballroom once more. She returned to see Fancy Pants and Upper Crust still conversing with each other as Rarity picked up a random hors d'oeuvre.

When Rarity had returned, a bowl of dipping chocolate had been set up. Rainbow, Twilight, and Mario had grabbed some strawberries on a stick to dip them into the chocolate. Pinkie used a giant lollipop and dunked her entire face into the chocolate as Rarity arrived at the bowl. She smiled nervously and looked out of the window watching the party as she subconsciously dipped her hors d'oeuvre into the chocolate and put it in her mouth. She choked for a moment before spitting it out. Pinkie, Rainbow, Twilight, and Mario looked at her before she pointed at something. They all looked away before Rarity took off again. However, she failed to notice that Mario hadn't looked away and was now scowling at her for sneaking off.

"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite," said Rarity to Fancy Pants and Upper Crust.

"I really should go check on Opal," Rarity told Twilight, Mario, and Rainbow Dash as they were dancing. Mario just glared at her as he continued to dance with Twilight, but Rarity still took off.

"Is that Princes Celestia?" Rarity called out before the ponies near the game of crochet.

"I need to use the little fillies' room!" Rarity told Twilight in a hushed tone. Twilight was just wearing a party hat as she blew her party trumpet.

"Can I get anypony some more punch?" Rarity asked the other high class ponies.

"I...have to go to do the...thing with the...stuff," said Rarity as she continued going from one party to the next and was tiring herself out.

"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rainbow asked her as she held a pink balloon in her hooves.

"What croquet mallet?" Rarity asked with a muffled voice.

"Duh, the one in your mouth!" Rainbow said as a matter of fact as the other girls looked at her blankly. Mario just glared. Rarity then realized what was in her mouth and spat it out with a nervous laugh.

"Ooh, _that_ croquet mallet," said Rarity, "I- well I, you know..." Rarity could feel Mario's stare burning into her mane as the others gathered around her, "...the truth is...the truth is..."

"Were you at that other party in the garden?" Twilight asked her as Rarity thought her heart had skipped a beat.

"I, I..." Rarity stuttered, unable to answer.

"Rarity, I'm surprised at you," said Twilight.

"Twilight, let me explain! I-" Rarity tried to plead as she crouched before Twilight and looked up at her.

"I hadn't realized you were such a savvy businesspony!" Twilight remarked.

"You must understand! I-" Rarity tried to explain.

"All of those ponies look so posh," Twilight continued, not listening to Rarity as she looked at the ponies outside the window, "And with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses. Very smart!" Rarity was just stunned. Mario was stunned as well. Twilight had literally given Rarity a chance to get off the hook for all her lying and sneaking around!

"Woo, wwwhy yes, I-I didn't want you to think I was being rude," said Rarity slowly, "so that's _exactly_ the reason I didn't tell you. The one and only reason." Rarity laughed nervously but could see that Mario was steaming and could no longer look at her. The rest of her friends believed what she had said.

"Oh, well, you didn't have to do that," said Twilight kindly, "You should totally go over there and mingle!" Rarity was stunned again and was touched.

"Twilight, you really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for," said Rarity as she gave the purple pony a hug, "I don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing," said Rarity quickly, but heard a low growl of Mario close by, but ignored it, "See you girls later!" Rarity tried to walk away as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait up!" said Rainbow, "We're you friends! I'm sure they won't mind if we check out the party too!"

"I don't know, Rainbow," said Mario, "These ponies look pretty snooty and I mean _Gala_ snooty."

"Whatever!" said Rainbow dismissively, "They'll loosen up once we show them a good time. C'mon you guys! Let's show them how to party Ponyville style!" Rarity was left agape as Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight zoomed out of the ballroom with Fluttershy not too far behind and Pinkie pushing her party cannon with her.

" _Oh no_!" Rarity groaned as Mario walked past her.

"You had your chance to avoid this Rarity if you had only told the truth," Mario replied with a stern look on his face as he walked by. Rarity then went to catch up to them. When she had arrived, Pinkie launched her party cannon and the other girls were doing a conga line right behind her with Twilight holding their music player at the back of the line with a fore-leg. The other ponies looked at them indignantly. Rainbow then tried her hoof at a game of croquet, but she swung so hard that she spun about and lost grip of her mallet. The mallet ended up knocking off the wig of a mare in the distance. The colt speaking to her suddenly looked uncomfortable and dismissed himself. Some other high class ponies were spluttering and glaring at Fluttershy as she started to feed some of the birds in one of the trees. Rarity then looked as one pony politely ate a cupcake when Pinkie smashed her face into a cake nearby.

"Mmm!" Pinkie hummed as the pony next to her glared and snubbed her. Then several ponies backed away from Applejack as she was apparently doing some weeding.

"How come y'all aren't doing any gardening?" Applejack asked innocently, getting her hooves and tail covered in mud. Then a few more ponies were giving Twilight some weird looks as she was trying to dance. Rarity looked at Mario, who snorted.

"So Twilight can't dance, big deal," he told her, "She's still the perfect pony for me." Mario smiled as Rarity rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass to drink some punch.

"Can you believe what that pony is wearing?" Jet Set remarked as Twilight continued to dance.

"It's just so plain," Upper Crust added.

"Excuse me, but that's my... MMM-MMM," Mario was cut off when Rarity shoved a cupcake into his mouth.

"Hush you!" Rarity scolded sternly before nervously laughing, "yeah." Mario growled at her as he spat out the cupcake indignantly. He was about to speak when a certain elite pony showed up.

"Mario, my boy," said Fancy Pants, "I'm surprised to see you here! Rarity said you were on a date this evening." Mario cleared his throat. _At least Rarity didn't lie about what I was doing this evening...mostly._ Mario said to himself.

"Yes, I am," said Mario, ignoring Rarity's protests to keep quiet, "She's over there! I do apologize for her unorthodox dancing, but she is enjoying her birthday." Fancy Pants gave a smile before approaching Twilight and Mario followed beside him.

"Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble?" Fancy Pants asked Twilight as Mario went to stand beside his date.

"Why, yes!" said Twilight, "Yes, you may. A very, _very_ close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me." Rarity did a spit take and rushed over to the three ponies. She hadn't even noticed that she had spat her punch on Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"Ponyville? You don't say?" said Fancy Pants surprised.

"I _do_ say," said Twilight cheerfully, "Her name is-"

"Fancy Pants," Rarity interrupted, "Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing that's over there. On the other side of the room."

"In a moment, my dear," said Fancy Pants, "This lovely filly from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made her charming dress." The other elite ponies gathered around as Rarity grew more nervous

"That dress?" said Rarity. "On come now, who cares, it's just a plain old-"

"Oh, don't be so modest," Twilight interrupted, "This dress you made is beautiful." Now the truth was starting to come out and all the elite ponies gasped and one pony dropped their drink, which shattered as it hit the ground. Rarity looked about rather uncomfortable as she was now the center of attention when she clearly didn't want to be.

"We all think so!" said Twilight as the five other girls appeared and she rewrapped a fore-leg around Mario's foreleg. Fancy Pants was rather stunned.

"You and Mario know these ponies?" Fancy Pants asked Rarity specifically. The other elite ponies began to chatter about as Rarity looked more and more uncomfortable as she bit her upper lip. Twilight was smiling at first, but then she and the others looked worried as how uncomfortable Rarity was looking. Mario was the only pony who gave Rarity a fierce glare. Rarity felt devastated as she turned away and took a few steps forward.

 _I can't do this anymore_ Rarity said to herself a determined look appeared on her face, _They need to know the truth..._

"Yes. Yes, I do know them," said Rarity with her head held high to maintain her dignity, "They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends. and they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know. And I must add that...while Mario may not have started out as a high class pony, he has worked harder than any other pony I know to get where he is today. He is what you would call...a Renaissance Pony, one who can be proficient in just about anything he sets his mind to. I have met many stallions who are considered royalty, but Mario is the true definition of what a prince should be. He is kind, smart, well-mannered, gentle, compassionate, and so much more." Mario smiled, deeply touched by her comments. The rest of the girls did the same. The other elite ponies were left stunned.

"Important ponies?" Jet Set remarked, "These ruffians?"

"Don't make me laugh!" Upper Crust added, "I'd say Mario has found his place, especially with that ruffian he calls his date!"

"Now you listen here!" said Mario sternly, "Twilight Sparkle is one of the smartest, sweetest, and most magically talented ponies to ever come out of Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns! In fact, like me, she is also a protégé to Princess Celestia!" Twilight couldn't help but feel a little shy.

"Gah!" Jet Set and Upper Crust said in shock.

"And even if she was just a small town librarian from Ponyville," said Mario, "I love her just the same. Being important is not determined by where a pony lives, who their family is, or how much wealth or influence they have. An important pony is somepony who make a difference in pony's lives and works hard to make Equestria a better place! Twilight and our friends have done that and so much more! They are the true definition of what is considered to be an important pony." The other girls couldn't help but crack a smile. Now Twilight was literally imitating Fluttershy as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with anypony and her cheeks were deep red. After all, Mario had just said he loved her in a public and in front of a group of elite Canterlot ponies.

"Well spoken, my boy," said Fancy Pants, "and personally, I, for one, find them charmingly rustic." If Jet Set and Upper Crust weren't left stunned before, they really did look like ponies with egg all over their faces now.

"And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely," Fancy Pants said with a chuckle to Rarity, "I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Rarity beamed as the rest of her friends smiled.

"Oh, I'd like to place my order _right now_ ," said Upper Crust eagerly, as she leaned against Rarity.

"I think you should get two," Jet Set added, trying to sandwich Rarity between them before the marshmallow pony dashed away, making the couple bump into each other.

"Er, yes, now then," said Fancy Pants, clearing his throat, "How about you introduce me to your friends?"

"With pleasure," said Rarity, "But before I do, I owe all of you an apology. I got so caught up in wanting to prove I was an important pony to the Canterlot Elite that I...I was afraid of what would happen if anypony learned where I was from or the fact that I was friends with ponies who were...not as sophisticated. I even tried to justify it by saying that I would help Mario become accepted by the elite ponies, but as I became the popular pony, I left him behind. I was so desperate to hold onto my reputation that I was willing to miss Twilight's birthday party for it. That was why I was so...shocked to see you all here and why I kept sneaking to this party."

"So...is that why you kept giving Rarity all the dirty looks," Twilight asked Mario as he nodded.

"It was more because I was so hurt from being left behind," said Mario, "Plus I had helped her design a dress that was far more...extravagant for your birthday. We were going to give it you together as a birthday present, but...she was too busy."

"It's actually how you got the simple dress your wearing now," said Rarity sadly, but Twilight just smiled.

"Well, I like my simple dress," said Twilight, "and we forgive you. Don't we guys?"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Righty do!"

"Uh-huh!" said the rest of the girls as Rarity smiled before turning to Mario.

"I hope you can forgive me," said Rarity sadly, "I know I hurt you deeply from all of this." Mario gave her a smile and a hug.

"It only hurts so much because we're are such good friends," said Mario, "and of course I forgive you." He then turned to Twilight. "I'm sorry if this spoiled your birthday in anyway." Twilight chuckled.

"Of course not," said Twilight, "But...did you have to say you love me in front of everypony?" Mario blushed a little as the others just snickered.

"I just felt the need to defend you," said Mario, "and I meant everything I said too." Twilight then kissed his cheek, making him blush. Fancy Pants, who had just been listening quietly, chuckled to himself.

"It makes me very happy to see you both have such good friends," said Fancy Pants, "And that Mario has found himself such a charming filly to love. Now let's hear more about them shall we?" Mario and Rarity smiled in agreement as they spent the rest of the evening introducing themselves to Fancy Pants and telling him about some of their adventures. Once the garden party had ended, Mario presented Twilight with a custom made charm bracelet. Mario also gave Twilight a kiss on the check. While she was annoyed at Mario making her blush again, she still appreciated the kiss and declared that had been her best birthday ever. She even admitted she was looking forward to her next date with Mario. Mario and the rest of the girls returned home late that night as Rarity returned to her suite.

The next morning, Rarity was in her guest bedroom, ready to write a letter to the Princess.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Rarity recited, " _I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit._ "

"Now that I would like to hear," said a voice. Rarity turned around to see it was the Princess herself. Rarity decided to vocally share her lesson instead.

" _I learned that no matter where you go in life,_ " said Rarity as she walked over to her suite window and saw Ponyville in the distance, " _you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what._ "

"Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned," said Princess Celestia with a smile.

"It certainly is!" said the Bags Valet, who was once again, straining to carry all of Rarity's bags on his back, "But...might I ask that we hurry things up a bit?! Oh no!" And once again, the Bag Valet got buried alive under all the luggage. Rarity and Princess Celestia just looked at each other and then smiled.

 _Maybe next time I should just ask Mario to carry my luggage instead_ Rarity thought before she saw Mario glaring at her in a thought bubble.

 _With his freight cars of course_ Rarity corrected in her thoughts as Mario smiled and her thought bubble popped.

Rarity just giggled to herself.

 **As much as I love this episode, especially Twilight's birthday party, it always bugged me that Rarity never formally apologized for all the lies she said to the Mane six, or seven in this case. It can be assumed she did apologize at some point so that's why I included it here.**

 **And I guess we can say Twilight and Mario are now best friends who are dating.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	38. Secret of My Excess

Secret of My Excess

 _Pony's Log Number 210: It is a well known fact that greed is a dragon's main weakness. I deeply regret assuming that Spike, despite his pony upbringing, wouldn't have the same issue..._

"Are you ready to do this?" Twilight asked Mario.

"Oh, yeah, Mario time!" he replied, making his horn glow. Inside of the Library, Twilight used her horn to light up some candles and closed up all the window curtains. She and Mario had determined looks on their faces as they made their horns glow together. With her eyes closed, Twilight pulled off all the books from the shelves, and then levitated some into the air and made them move about like they were in two invisible conveyor belts.

"No distractions," said Twilight, "Today is too important. Re-shelving day!"

"Name it and I'll shelf it," said Mario, ready for action as Twilight wiped her brow.

" _Understanding Medieval Equestria_ goes in Pony History," said Twilight aloud as she and Mario put the books on their proper shelves, " _Modern Spellcasting_. That's Classics."

" _The Art of Ruling 1000 Years_ goes in...Pony Politics?" said Mario since he wasn't as good at Library organization as Twilight was.

"Correct, Best friend," said Twilight, " _The Art of the To-Do List_...Actually I've been wanting to read that again."

"Forget it, Twilight," said Mario as he put away some other books, "The last time you read that one you were creating to-do lists to create a to-do list."

"That's only because I was distracting myself from missing you," said Twilight, "You're with me this time so I don't get too obsessed with making to-do lists anymore." Mario rolled his eyes but still smiled as they continued their work. Then they heard someone chuckling and it made a bunch of the books hovering in the air to fall on top of them. Spike came downstairs carrying a rather large red gem in the shape of a heart. He was currently cuddling it, gazing at it, and then used a tuning fork to test it and then giggled to himself.

"Spike!" said Twilight as she poked her head out of a pile of books, "what are you laughing at?"

"Did Pinkie sneak in here again to practice her comedy routine?" Mario asked as he popped his own head out of the pile of books.

"No," said Spike, "This little beauty is my birthday present to myself! It's a fire ruby!" Mario gave a low whistle.

"Now ain't that a beauty of a gem," said Mario impressed.

"I've been aging it for months, and it's almost ripe," said Spike as he headed downstairs. Then he stepped on a dropped book on the step below and tumbled to the floor. His red gem went into the air but he managed to catch it with his tail. He giggled to himself then noticed all the books on the floor.

"Hey, you took my advice!" said Spike, "Just use the floor as one big shelf." Twilight and Mario just growled at him.

Guess they could forget not having any distractions while they worked today.

(Main Theme)

As Mario and Twilight got back to work, and Spike continued to admire his fire ruby. There was the sudden sound of light knocking on the door.

"Hellooo?" said the voice before peeking in through the door. It was Rarity.

"Anypony home? Twilight? Mario?" said Rarity as she let herself inside and then gasped when she saw Spike polishing his gem, "Is that a _fire ruby_?! Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, prestine facets..." Rarity could see her reflection as she started into it, her eyes sparkling at the sight as she gave it a good look over.

"And totally delicious," Spike added. Twilight was feeling a little annoyed at their conversation.

"Uhh...if you guys don't mind?" said Twilight as she and Mario were continuing their work.

"Oh, uh, of course," said Rarity as she recomposed herself and turned to face the two ponies, "I just came by to see if you had any books on historical fashion..." Rarity then remembered what Spike had said and saw him run a finger over the gem and lick his finger.

"Did you say...delicious?" Rarity asked rather baffled.

"Sure did!" said Spike as he cuddled the gem against his cheek, "Next week's my birthday, and this is my birthday dinner." Spike walked off as Rarity watched him with a devastated look on her face. She just couldn't handle the idea of such a rare and precious gem being used for dragon food. Her thoughts were interrupted when a book came hovering next to her and made her lean back a bit.

"Start with this one," said Twilight bluntly as she walked past her.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Rarity, "I've got a feeling ruffled taffeta capes are going to make a huge comeback this season, and I want to be ahead of the game..."As Rarity was speaking and skimming through the book with her magic, Twilight went back to putting the books away. Rarity discreetly looked back at Spike and his gem, biting her fore-hoof as she saw him cuddling it next to the pink box he had been keeping it safe in.

"Rarity," said Mario quietly, "You're not thinking of...charming Spike into giving you the gem are you?" Rarity just looked aghast, but Mario glared at her before she sighed in defeat.

"Look at this from my point of view, darling," said Rarity, "do _you_ want to see such a rare and nearly perfect gem end up in a dragon's stomach?"

"It's his gem Rarity," said Mario, "He can do what he wants with it, Besides, do you..."

"I do know that he has crush on me," said Rarity quietly, "It's not like he hasn't hidden his affections for me after all."

"That's why I'm confronting you," said Mario in the same quiet tone, "You always told me that I shouldn't let Twilight take advantage of my feelings for her. I don't want you taking advantage of Spike's...uhh...crush on you." Rarity just sighed but still eyeballed the gem for a bit longer as the little dragon set it into its box.

"I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Spike," said Rarity at last, rubbing a hoof on the ground, "I've never seen anything quite so stunning before." Mario just shook his head. As much as Rarity was trying to make casual conversation, he could tell she was buttering him up a bit.

"Gosh...You really like it, huh?" said Spike quietly as she looked at the gem.

"Like it?" said Rarity, "it's _magnificent_." Rarity didn't hold back as she flicked her curly mane, battled her eye lashes and smiled at him. Spike just sighed as he looked at his gem once more and held it close.

"Don't let her force you into giving it up, Spike," Mario warned and ignored Rarity's dirty look, "It's _your_ gem. You decide what to do with it." Spike sighed.

"Well, this is my decision," he replied as he held the gem and placed it in Rarity's hoof, "Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you." As much as Rarity hoped to get the gem, she was still surprised to see Spike actually give it to her and could see by his face that giving up such a special gem wasn't an easy decision.

"I don't know what to say..." said Rarity, deeply touched as she paced about the room holding the gem with her magic, "This is so thoughtful. Oh, my little Spikey-wikey!" She then gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on it. Spike froze the moment he felt Rarity's lips there before tumbling into his back in a splash of floating hearts.

"Thank you _so_ much," said Rarity as she left the library bouncing away like Pinkie. Mario and Twilight watched Rarity leave.

"Wow, Spike," said Twilight, feeling touched herself, "that's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done. I've never seen Rarity so happy!"

"I will never wash this cheek again," said Spike in a loved dazed sigh as he lay on the floor and giggled. Twilight chuckled to herself.

"It feels so good to get a kiss from the girl you're crushing on doesn't it, Spike?" Mario added as Spike nodded in agreement. Then Twilight kissed his cheek before Mario froze and repeated what happened with Spike after Rarity kissed him.

"So this is love, mmm-hmm-hmm-hmm..." Mario sang in a love dazed tone as he and Spike lay on their backs on the floor.

"So this is love..." Mario and Spike sang together in a slow, but lovesick tone.

"Boys," said Twilight as she rolled her eyes but soon giggled to herself.

A week later, the books had been shelved and Twilight and Mario were setting up the main area for Spike's birthday party. While Twilight was finishing up in the main room, Mario was in the kitchen finishing up the party food and treats.

"Just about finished, Spike?" Twilight asked as the little dragon was busy setting up some decorations above the bookshelves as he stood on top of a ladder.

"There. Perfect!" said Spike as he made his way down, "Everything is perfect!"

"Not quite everything," said Twilight as she approached carrying a cloth with her magic and handed it to Spike.

"A washcloth?" said Spike, "I don't get it." Twilight gave him a stern glare and Spike soon figured out why Twilight had given that to him.

"Ah, no way, Twilight!" Spike protested as he dropped the cloth and backed away, "I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek Rarity kissed, and I mean it!" Spike turned his head, revealing a very dirty and grimy cheek with faded lipstick on it. Twilight then grabbed the washcloth and dug a hoof into the floor. Spike looked at her with one eye before running off. Twilight started to chase after him.

"It's over, Spike!" Twilight declared, "I'm cleaning that cheek!"

"It's mine!" said Spike, gasping for breath as he tried to run away, but Twilight used her teleportation magic to bring him back towards her, but Spike refused to stop trying to run off before Twilight could wipe his cheek, "Stop it!"

"Never!" Twilight protested as she kept teleporting Spike back toward her again and again.

"Twilight...!" Spike shouted as he took off once more. Twilight then tried to teleport him back, but somehow ended up summoning Pinkie into the library. Pinkie blow her party hooter and zipped away.

"Happy birthday!" Pinkie shouted to Spike as he had his back against a wall. Pinkie blew her party hooter again and then a trumpet blast was heard. The moment Spike was distracted Twilight managed to wipe his cheek clean before he could get away. Twilight walked away pleased with herself as she carried the dirty cloth away despite Spike's look of disappointment.

"What's going on in here?" Mario asked as he peeked into the room from Twilight's kitchen, "I heard somepony shouting."

"It's a birthday party, silly," Pinkie answered, "You're supposed to shout HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the guest of honor!" Mario chuckled.

"Good point, Pinks," said Mario, "I'm just about ready to bring out the refreshments so we can get this birthday party started."

"Party time, woo-hoo!" Pinkie shouted as she stood on her hind legs and tossed some confetti as the rest of their friends arrived, each of holding a present. While Rainbow's dumbbell was rather obvious, the rest of Spike's gifts were hidden inside of some nicely wrapped packages. Spike was stunned.

"Are those...for me?" said Spike in surprise.

"You bet they are, birthday boy," said Applejack, as she gave him her present.

"Happy birthday, Spike," said Fluttershy as she placed her gift on top of the pile and Pinkie placed her present on top of Fluttershy's. Rarity then set hers on top of the three gifts and then Rainbow dropped her dumbbell on top of the packages. Spike wobbled a bit before he crashed to the floor, dropping all the gifts around him. The ponies all took notice that Spike was just eyeballing all the presents with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't you know you get presents on your birthday," Rainbow asked.

"Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville," Spike answered and then added with a bored tone, "...I usually get just one present...from Twilight. A book." It was at that moment, Twilight was coming down with the _exact_ present Spike had mentioned wrapped up in some ribbon. A sheep bleat was heard as Twilight's smiled and blushed in embarrassment as she tucked the book behind her and backed away from everypony as they just looked at her. Mario just shook his head.

"I tell Twilight every year to come shopping with me," Mario said aloud, "but nooooo..."Spike always loves getting a book from me" she tells me. (SMACK) Ouch!" Mario then felt the book Twilight was holding hit him square in the side of his head. Mario glared and rubbed his head as Twilight gave him a dirty, but embarassed glare.

"Hey, I forgot!" said Spike, "Mario gives me a present too! His presents every year are always so cool!"

"You got that right little buddy," said Mario as he pulled out a comic book from behind him and handed it to Spike with his magic.

"Oh sweet, I've been meaning to get this one," said Spike and then felt something behind the wrapped comic book, he grabbed the sheet of paper and gasped, "Is this a...subscription paper?!"

"Uh-huh," said Mario, "This means you'll get this issue and issues after that for the next two years."

" _Awesome!_ " Spike replied excitedly and gave the pony a warm hug, "Thanks Mario!"

"You're welcome Spike," Mario replied as he hugged him back, "Happy birthday!" The others awed, except for Twilight, who was still fuming over being upstaged...again. (Even if it was her own fault.)

"Speaking of presents," said Rarity, showing off her newly made purple cape, "This is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you!"

"Wow, they're great!" said the rest of the ponies impressively.

"I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey," said Rarity as she showed off a new gold necklace that had a familiar red gem in the middle of it, "who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced. Mmm." Spike was taken aback as he looked at the red gem before Rarity pulled him close and nuzzled his cheek in appreciation.

It wasn't much longer before Spike had opened the rest of his presents. What had appeared to be just a few packages ended up becoming a large mountain of gifts from toys, to a scooter, a mirror, a painting, instruments, books, flowers, and even a rubber chicken. Mario was beginning to wonder if he should have given everypony those magic "bottomless" gift boxes after all. However, he did see the happiness on Spike's face and decided to confront the issue later. At the moment Spike was looking through another box, even poking his head out of the bottom as he pulled out a green and yellow checker patterned blanket.

"Applejack, I can't think you enough for this great blanket," said Spike as he hugged the orange pony while she was snacking on an apple, "I really needed a new one."

"C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times," said Applejack, feeling a little uncomfortable as she pulled him off, "I'm startin' to get a little embarassed." Twilight just giggled to herself.

"I know I keep thanking you guys," said Spike, "But I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever." Everypony smiled at him and Pinkie was just bouncing on top of a balloon when she heard what Spike had said and popped the balloon as she landed on it.

"Duh!" said Pinkie, shoving and knocking over Applejack and Twilight as she waved her hooves about, "The party _can't_ last forever 'cause you have to go to Sugarcube Corner, 'cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!"

"No way!" Spike exclaimed excitedly, knocking Pinkie over as he rushed for the exit of the Library.

"I said the party couldn't last forever," said Pinkie as she lay on the floor, "but it doesn't need to end right now!"

SLAM

Pinkie was too late. Spike had already left and was on his way towards the Sugarcube Corner. Spike quickly made his way to the front counter as Mrs. Cake was picking up a cake from the front counter and placed it on her head.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" said Spike as he bounced excitedly on his feet.

"There's the dragon of the hour!" said Mr. Cake as he approached the counter himself, "Happy Birthday, Spike!"

"Thanks," said Spike.

"When we found out it was your birthday," said Mrs. Cake, "we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe: sapphire!" Mrs. Cake ducked back down into the pantry and presented Spike with a cupcake that had blue frosting and sapphire gems on it.

"Wow!" said Spike as he smiled and looked at the cupcake hungrily.

"Thank you so much," he added once he was outside the shop and waved goodbye and thank you with one hand and held his new treat with the other. The Cakes waved back before returning back inside to continue their work.

"Man," said Spike to himself, "first I get a bunch of great presents, and now an amazing sapphire cupcake! Hohoh, what a day! Whoa!" Spike was so busy talking to himself and staring at his cupcake that he didn't see a pony walking in the opposite direction and crashed into them. His cupcake went into air but he managed to save it with his long tongue. He then noticed who he bumped into as she looked rather dazed and her groceries were all on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" said Spike, "I'm so sorry, Miss Cheerilee."

"That's okay," said Cheerilee, "What's got you so excited?" Spike cautiously looks around before he quickly gobbled up his cupcake.

"Pinkie Pie told me that I should come see the Cakes," Spike said with his mouth full as he helped pick up the dropped items, "so they could give me a cake 'cause it's my birthday today."

"Well, happy birthday, Spike!" said Cheerilee, "I wish I had something to give you!" She quietly pondered for a moment, "Uh...oh! Here you go!" Cheerilee reached into her brown bag and pulled out a light gray fedora had that had a red band and feather and placed it on Spike's head.

"Wow, really?" said Spike surprised.

"Sure!" Cheerilee answered, "Everypony should get fun gifts on their birthday! Have a great birthday, Spike!" Spike wasted no time jumping into the air and gave Cheerilee a hug to say thank you before she headed on her way with her groceries on her back.

"I wish every day was my birthday," Spike sighed happily as he tugged the edges of his new hat. Spike then continued to walk down the streets of Ponyville. As he passed by Lyra and Bon Bon, Muffins appeared between the two, surprising the two best friends. Spike began to ponder to himself.

"Pinkie Pie mentions my birthday to the Cakes," said Spike to himself, "and I get a cupcake. I mention it to Cheerilee, and I get this great hat." Spike is then brought to a stop when he hears the sound of a ball bouncing nearby. The ball was being used by a young colt. Spike just rubs his hands together and smiles deviously.

"Hmm...I wonder," Spike remarked quietly before getting the young colts attention, "Hey there, Lickety Split! That's a pretty cool ball you got there! Did you know it's my birthday?" The colt smiled and then looked at his ball. A few minutes later, Spike was now bouncing it along the ground as he continued his walk through town.

"This is unbelievable," Spike chuckled. It was then he noticed a butter colored pony with a two-toned orange mane and tail carrying a basket of flowers. She was apparently taking a drink of water from a nearby fountain.

"Hey, Junebug," said Spike as he came up to her, "It's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Spike," Junebug answered cheerfully when she noticed that Spike held out his hands.

"Aren't you gonna give me something?" Spike asked, "You know, like a birthday present?"

"Um, I...I don't have anything," said Junebug sheepishly.

"Well, how about those flowers?" Spike suggested as he wiggled his claws deviously, "I'll take those-" Spike was then cut off when somepony grabbed him by the scale that could be considered his ear. He looked up to see both Mario and Twilight glaring at him sternly.

"Spike!" Twilight interjected before turning to the other pony, "Uh, sorry, Junebug, I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away."

"And a tad birthday present greedy..." Mario added as he gave the dragon a glare. Spike just smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, no problem..." Junebug replied, "H-Happy birthday, Spike!" Twilight waited for the mare to walk away before speaking to Spike, who was rubbing his sore "ear".

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked sternly, "You're out here demanding gifts now?"

"You've got plenty of wonderful presents back in the Library," Mario added in the same tone, "There's no need to be so greedy."

"Wow, you're right, Twilight and Mario," said Spike as he lowered his hat, drops the ball, and gave the two ponies a guilty look, "I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I better go give Cheerilee her hat back."

"No problem," said Twilight.

"Good idea," said Mario.

"See you at home later?" Twilight asked.

"Sounds good! Bye!" said Spike as Twilight and Mario walked away and waved them goodbye. Once they were out of sight, he chuckled deviously.

"Who _else_ has a present for "Spikey-wikey"?" he wondered as he wiggled his fingers and gave a slither with his tongue.

The next morning, Twilight is tossing and turning in her sleep for a bit before she decided to wake up.

"Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Spike," said Twilight as she leaned over the edge of her bed, "I had the weirdest drea-" Twilight then stopped talking when she saw that Spike's basket was loaded with various objects.

"I can't believe you!" Twilight exclaimed, "Where'd you get all this-" Twilight went and removed some of the objects to find her...little dragon companion!? Twilight gasped as she dropped the items she had been holding with her magic when she saw that Spike had somehow outgrown his basket overnight. Spike gave a yawn and a hiss as he sat up.

"What happened?" he asked in a normal tone. Twilight just leaned back nervously as she looked at him fearfully. Twilight could feel herself panic as she rushed to her bedside table and dropped her emergency warp pipe. Mario instantly popped out, front-flipped and landed perfectly on his hooves.

"Haha! I was ready for it this time!" said Mario before turning to Twilight and noticed how panicky she looked.

"What's wrong, Twi?" Mario asked concerned as hugged her and she pointed in the direction of Spike.

"Oh hey Spike," said Mario casually and then looked at Twilight, "Umm...I don't see what the prob...YAH!" Mario then noticed as he held her more securely.

"Are you two going to...kiss...?" Spike made a face and then noticed how long his arm was and started to look panicky himself.

"What's happening to me, Twilight and Mario?!" Spike asked worried as he examined his now long arms and legs. He then tried to get the Fedora off his head as Twilight and Mario were searching through various books.

"I don't know!" said Twilight, "Think back to last night. Did something happen?"

"Did you go behind our backs and ask for more presents?" Mario asked. Spike finally got the hat off his head and then looked around the library. He began to look at his long arms and legs again before he starts to stare at some books, Twilight's bed, and even more books. All the items were sparkling and he wanted them. He wanted them all...

"Spike?" Twilight asked as she got in front of his view, "What did you do after I saw you?"

"Did you or did you not ask for more birthday presents?" Mario added sternly. Spike then slapped his head to recompose himself.

"I went to talk...to..." Spike then noticed the nearby globe and started to zone out again.

" _Spike_!" Twilight and Mario yelled as they pulled the globe away and made Spike crash to the floor, leaving him dazed for a moment.

"Huh?" said Spike.

"You went to talk to who?" said Twilight.

"Who did you see and did you ask them for a present?" Mario asked more firmly.

"Oh, um...I don't remember," Spike answered quickly, "Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?" Spike then snatched it and took it towards his collection of other objects.

"Huh?" said Twilight and Mario.

"What about this book?" Spike asked as he grabbed it. Twilight then grabbed it away from him as she teleported on top of his mountain of objects and Mario stood in front of it.

"Spike, I'm worried about you," said Twilight, "You're usually not so...grabby!"

"Such stages of random grabbing are usually found in young foals, not dragons with random growth spurts," Mario added as Spike snatched the book away from Twilight.

"My arms aren't usually this long either," Spike said slyly and then covered his mouth. He had not only smart mouthed Twilight and Mario, but his voice was now a good octave lower.

"What's happening to me?" Spike asked in his now lower voice with concern. Twilight and Mario just rubbed their chins with concern.

Their first stop was the doctor's office. Spike just sat on the patience's bed with Twilight and Mario sitting in front of him. Spike then noticed a bowl full of candy and went to grab one when Twilight smacked his hand away and gave him a stern glare.

"No candy," said Mario firmly, only for Spike to hiss at him before the dragon covered his mouth. Mario gave a more stern glare at Spike before looking away. It was then the doctor arrived, whose name was Dr. Horse.

"Well now, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Horse.

"This is Spike," said Twilight as she swatted his hand away from grabbing something again, "And something's wrong with him..." Twilight slapped his hand away again, "...He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't..." She slapped his hand away again, "...his!" Dr. Horse just listened with a blunt expression of his face as Twilight slapped Spike's hand away once more. He then walked up to Spike as the dragon was rubbing his sore hand.

"All right then, let's just have a look see, shall we?" said Dr. Horse as he walked up to Spike, "Widdle guy not feeling too good? Who's a brave whittle boy, huh? Who's a brave one?" Dr. Horse began to wiggle Spike's arm as the dragon looked at him indignantly. Spike growled at him and tried to take a bite at his hoof. As Dr. Horse pressed a hoof against Spike's leg...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRP

Dr. Hooves was slightly singed in the face by the oncoming flames. He looked rather indignant as Spike, Twilight, and Mario gave him worried looks.

"So? What do you think, Doctor?" Twilight asked.

"Any insight to Spike's sudden growth spurt...or his need to grab things?" Mario asked as well before slapping Spike's hand again.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is," said Dr. Horse, making the two ponies and Spike smile hopefully, and then answered, "He's a dragon!"

THUD!

Mario did a comedic plop to the floor before standing back up a couple of seconds after.

"That's not the problem," said Twilight, "He's always been a dragon."

"Oh. Well, that would explain it," said Dr. Horse as he wiped his face, "Listen, I don't know anything about dragons. I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet." Twilight just sighed while Mario looked rather frustrated.

"Okay," said Twilight, "Thank you, doctor." As for Spike, he had managed to get into the candy bowl when everypony's backs were turned. A little later that day, Spike was now laying on his stomach on the examination table as Ponyville's animal doctor, Dr. Fauna, began to look Spike over. Mario and Twilight stood a few feet away watching.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed," she replied, "Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake ever faster, but...to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before." Spike just glared and gave an indignant snort from his nose.

"Who's a good boy?" said Dr. Fauna as she patted his head, "Sit." Spike smiled and drool as he obeyed the vet. As he panted like a dog, Dr. Fauna tossed him a dog treat, which Spike caught and added to the bowl of candy he had taken from the doctor's office. Mario just groaned to himself. It was getting rather sad seeing Spike act so...simple minded.

"Thanks anyway," said Twilight sadly as she lowered her head, "C'mon, Spike." Dr. Fauna gave Twilight an apologetic look, but the purple pony and Mario had already turned to leave as Spike was still gawking at his bowl.

Their next stop was Zecora's hut. The zebra wasted no time examining Spike as she felt and squeezed Spike's head, making it squeak. She then knocked on it a few times and then dangled a pocket watch before his eyes, Spike seemed rather entranced at the swinging watch and tried to snatch it but missed, looking rather annoyed. Zecora then grabbed one of Spike's arms with her mouth.

"I'd step back if I were you," Mario told Twilight since she was standing right next to Spike.

"Why?" Twilight asked as Zecora made Spike's arm wiggle, causing the other arm to wiggle by reflex and slapped Twilight in the face.

"That's why," Mario replied as Twilight just looked very annoyed.

"Ooh, he's starting to mature," said Zecora as Spike just scratches his back, "Of this fact, I am quite sure."

"Mature?" said Twilight, "So he's just...growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things." Spike had tried to bend down and grab a pot, which Twilight used her magic to pull away. He even tried to snatch Mario's beret.

"Hands. Off. The hat," Mario warned sternly as Spike pouted.

"A dragon's heart is prone to greed," said Zecora as she approached her brewing pot as Twilight stood next to her, "A steady diet to make growth speed. Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect, more growth will certainly occur - he is going to turn into a monster." Zecora then animated Spike's fate in her brewing pot and Twilight gasped at what she saw.

"You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets?" said Twilight, "but how do we stop him before he's completely out of control?"

"If his monstrous ways you wish to impede, you must prevent him from practicing greed," Zecora answered sternly. As they were talking, there was some crashing and shuffling in the background. Twilight bit her lip with worry until she and Zecora looked to see Spike gone as well as the rest of the zebra's items. Twilight just laughed nervously until she realized something.

"Wait, where's Mario?" she asked.

"Over...here..." Mario groaned. Twilight and Zecora looked over where they heard Mario's voice to see him crawling out of an self-made indention in the wall.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Spike got aggressive after I kept trying to keep him from grabbing stuff," Mario explained as he recovered, "He used his tail to send me flying into the wall."

"You better so soon, before Ponyville faces its doom," Zecora replied before both ponies headed back to town. Twilight and Mario ran at full speed back to Ponyville. They didn't bother to slow down once they were heading down the streets of town. They then came to a stop once they found Spike doing 1 vs. 3 tug of war with Scootaloo's scooter.

"Get away from her, you brute!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Spike want!" said the dragon, his voice now much deeper and more aggressive.

"You're not getting my scooter!" Scootaloo added.

"Spike want!" the dragon repeated again. Mario and Twilight look around before they saw a broom. They exchange smiles with each other as they get the same idea.

"Hey Spike!" said Twilight as she hovered the broom near him, "Check out this _amazing_ broom!" That got Spike's attention as he let go of the scooter, sending the three fillies flying backward a few yards.

"Spike _want_!" he hissed. Spike gave a loud roar as he grew larger in size before chasing after the broom on all fours. Mario and Twilight noticed just how big Spike had gotten and they made a mad dash for the Library.

"C'mon, big boy!" Twilight taunted in a sing-song voice once she and Mario stepped inside, "Look at this incredible broom!" Because he was so big now, Spike had some difficulty getting through the door, but managed to squeeze himself in. Twilight then tossed the broom into another room. As soon as Spike went inside, she slammed the door. Spike began to try to get out as Mario and Twilight stood on their hind legs and held the door back.

"Fight all you want, I'm not letting you out!" Twilight said sternly when suddenly the struggling stopped. Mario and Twilight exchanged worried looks before they opened the door and saw Spike hoarding a small mountain of books.

"Oh Spike, I just re-shelved this room," said Twilight as she used her magic to knock Spike off the book pile and set them outside the door and closed it firmly. Twilight then sighed with exasperation as Mario placed a hoof on Twilight's back.

"What are you doing?" she asked defensively. Mario snorted as he removed his fore-arm.

"Just _trying_ to offer you some comfort," said Mario angrily and turned away, "As thought I was your best friend and you trusted me!" Twilight sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," said Twilight, "Guess I'm just stressed out. Actually...I wouldn't mind if you held me for a bit." Mario then tried again and held Twilight close. This time, she rested her head under his chin and nothing else was said. Sadly, the moment only lasted three seconds before they heard a loud crash.

"What now?" Mario and Twilight groaned together in irritation. They opened the door and saw a huge indention showing that Spike had smashed himself right out of the library and was running loose once more.

In Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had been left shocked and puzzled.

"Now who in Ponyville would steal my apples?" Applejack asked aloud, "For that matter, who would steal my leaves?" It was then Twilight and Mario appeared.

"Applejack, help!" said Twilight, "Spike's running wild and I need you to lasso him!"

"He's gone complete kelpto manic too!" Mario added. All Applejack could do hearing this news was laugh.

"Oh, that's a good one, Twilight and Mario," Applejack replied as she patted Twilight with a fore-hoof, "Sweet little Spike, running wild. Ha, what a laugh." Mario and Twilight looked indignant until the said dragon stomped by carrying a large collection of apples and leaves. Some of the leaves flew off the pile as he went by. Two of the leaves landed on Applejack's nose, giving her a mustache. The three ponies glared at the dragon.

"Twilight, Mario," said Applejack bluntly, "get my rope." It wasn't much longer before both Twilight and Applejack were charging at Spike with Mario leading the charge between them. Their plan was for Mario to launch himself straight at Spike's head with a homing spin attack. Once Spike was dazed, Applejack and Twilight would pin him down and tied him up. Once they were close enough, Mario went for the jump. Just as he launched himself into the homing attack, Spike noticed an apple on the ground and bent down to pick it up. This made Mario miss his attack completely and smack into a nearby tree. To make matters worse, the two girls had chosen that exactly moment to dive at Spike and they ended up getting Mario and themselves tied to the tree. Spike just smirked at them before giving a loud roar in their faces.

"Eww!" Mario remarked, "Hey, if you go gonna grabbing stuff... _try grabbing some breath mints_!" Spike snorted and stomped away, leaving the three ponies alone.

"Don't worry girls," said Mario, "if I can expand my muscles, I can do a spin dash and cut us out." Mario then tried to stretch the rope a bit so he had a little more wiggle room, but he was having hard time since the rope was rather tight. He had full faith the girls would trust him to get them free.

"HELP!"

Never mind...Applejack and Twilight wasted no time calling for help. Mario stopped struggling and just made a long face. It didn't help that Rainbow was flying above when they called for help.

"Huh?" she said once saw the three ponies tied to a tree and fell onto her back in laughter, "Don't tell me! You-you tied yourselves up?" The three ponies glared.

"Get us out of here right now!" Applejack yelled, not in the mood to be teased.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Applejack and Mario gasped.

"What was that?" Applejack asked with worry.

"Sounded like Fluttershy to me!" said Rainbow as she hovered about for a second and then helped untie the three ponies from the tree. Then they all headed directly for the yellow Pegasus's cottage.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!?" Twilight called out.

"Where are you little sister?" Mario asked worried.

"I'm up here!" said Fluttershy. The ponies all looked up and saw Fluttershy was high in the tree, hugging a branch for dear life with some squirrels nearby for company.

"What happened?" Twilight asked as she and the others looked up.

"I was helping my squirrel friends with a dance step," Fluttershy explained, "and all of a sudden, a giant, r-rampaging d-d-d-dragon stormed through!"

"That was Spike!" said Twilight from below.

"Spike?" said Fluttershy in shock, "But why would Spike steal my chicken coop?" Fluttershy looked towards the area where only the ramp and flooring remained, along with a few confused chickens.

"He just pulled it out of the ground and filled it with a bunch of apples and stuff," Fluttershy continued.

"For some reason, Spike seems to have become consumed by..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"That sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow called out before Mario could finish his explanation.

"C'mon, you guys!" said Twilight with a determined look on her face as they headed directly for Sugarcube Corner. At the moment, Pinkie was sitting on top of a cabinet as she tossed cake after cake at Spike.

"Back! Get back!" Pinkie yelled.

"HISS!" said Spike as he was hugging his collected items in a corner and trying to dodge the incoming cakes. Pinkie grunted as she tossed another cake and Spike caught it. He quickly added it to his collection. Pinkie tossed two more cakes, which splattered on the ground near the dragon. The others gasped as they saw the now larger and greedier Spike.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake!" Twilight called out.

"I'm not giving him cake," Pinkie retorted, "I'm _assaulting_ him with cake!" Spike then grabbed all the cakes on the panty Pinkie was standing on, causing her to fall to the floor face first.

"How dare you take the cake!" Pinkie yelled angrily as she raised her hooves into the air. Spike gave a growl before he grew in size once more, but this time it was into a fully sized giant, rampaging dragon. As a result, the roofing of Sugarcube Corner was smashed apart. Spike gave a loud roar and noticed something in the distance and walked away.

"He's completely out of control!" said Twilight worried, "Who knows where he'll go next?"

"I think I have a good idea," said Mario, "and it involves a certain pony with a fire ruby necklace. Come on!" Twilight and Mario quickly made their exit with Rainbow and Fluttershy right behind them. Applejack had to drag Pinkie along by her tail since Pinkie had gone into complete shock with her face hanging out.

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was just humming as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a brand new cape along with her fire ruby gem necklace. She was unaware that Spike was peeking in at her with a single giant eye ball.

"Hm, perhaps some more ruffle," said Rarity when she turned around and her eyes shrunk in complete shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rarity shrieked loudly as a giant claw reached out and grabbed her.

The entire town was put on high alert as an air raid siren went off to warn of a rampaging dragon. At least it was until Spike reached down and pulled it out of the ground. Ponies were running amok as Spike continued his rampage and headed towards a building being constructed.

"HELP! HELP!" Rarity shouted as Spike held her with one giant claw. The six other ponies arrived just in time to see Spike climb the constructed building.

(Cue " Arcade: Donkey Kong" game start fanfare)

Spike reached about a certain height before using his giant feet to stomp the bars into the famous slighted ramps and ladders. Twilight and the other girls just felt their jaws drop as they looked at the sight.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Twilight. She recognized the scenario since Mario loved playing this particular arcade game back in Canterlot.

"Well, you know what they say," said Mario as he rushed towards the bottom of the "course".

"Oh please don't say it," Fluttershy pleaded wearily.

"How high can you get?" Mario said.

(Cue fanfare of the same name)

"He said it," said Fluttershy in a bored tone and the others just looked annoyed.

(Cue "stage 25m music)

Mario carefully made his way up the ramps as Spike, true to the situation, started tossomg barrel after barrel down the ramps and bouncing a few of them around the area below. Since Mario was quick, he had no trouble climbing up and jumping over the barrels. Spike was so busy tossing barrels about that he didn't notice Mario arrive nearby on a platform.

"Yoo-hoo!" Mario taunted as Spike looked shocked as Mario waved at him.

(Cue "Stage complete" fanfare)

Spike snarled and carried Rarity further up.

"HELP! HE- _okay, I'm seriously not playing damsel in distress to this!_ " Mario just rolled his eyes and used a ladder to follow Spike up the building. Once again, we ask pony fans:

How high can he get?

(Cue fanfare of the same name)

(Cue Stage 100m music)

This particular area was a series of horizontal platforms that were held together by some bolts with several ladders. Rarity had been placed on a platform inside the building where she could not jump or escape from. Spike just stood in front of her as he breathed fireballs that crept down the ladders and moved towards Mario. Mario carefully made his way about making sure to removed the bolts holding the platforms Spike was standing on one at a time. Mario soon found himself halfway up and surround by fireballs with no way to escape.

"Mario, use the hammer near you!" Pinkie called out from below.

"Don't encourage this!" Twilight retorted.

"But he's gonna be barbequed if he doesn't," said Applejack, "As cliché as this scenario is, Mario needs to make Spike fall down so he can save Rarity! Grab the hammer!" Mario nodded as he jumped up and grabbed it.

(Cue "Hammer time" fanfare)

Mario made little time of all the fireballs as he continued his way to the top and removed all the bolts. Spike was increasing his fireballs when Mario whistled toward him. Spike looked and saw Mario removed the final bolt. Spike roared angrily and stomped about, causing all the platforms beneath him to sending him plummeting back to the ground below with a loud THUD.

(cue "ending" theme)

Mario then used his magic to teleport Rarity to the now stable platform above the dragon.

"Are you alright Rarity?" Mario asked as they met in the middle.

"Will somepony please tell me what is going on?" Rarity asked frantically, " _I don't appreciate being part of an arcade game!_ "

"This wasn't a game, Rarity!" Mario told her, "This is..."

SMASH!

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rarity screamed and Spike stomped the ground so hard that their platform and the rest of the building came tumbling down. Spike caught Rarity with his tail and ran off as poor Mario was buried under the rubble.

"Mario!" Twilight shouted as she wasted no time trying to dig Mario out. Applejack even managed to buck away some of the heavier materials when they found Mario. Aside from a few scratches, Mario wasn't badly hurt. However, he was shaking heavily and he was...crying?

"Mario, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked concerned when she and the others saw how frazzled he looked.

"Buried alive...buried and abandoned..." Mario sobbed in a shakey tone, "Left all alone...nopony wants me...nopony..." Rainbow was puzzled as Mario cried harder.

"I don't get it," she said confused, "So Spike outsmarted you. No big deal...we've all had moments like that. It's nothing to feel sorry for. And you've been buried alive before by books, apples, and even dirt and snow and never had a problem. How this any different?"

"I think it has to do with how Celestia found him," said Fluttershy as she gave Mario a gentle hug.

"You're right," said Twilight as she and Pinkie held him next, "If you all remember, Mario was once buried alive under a building as a little foal."

"He told me he still has nightmares about being buried alive by falling or crumbling buildings," Pinkie added, "and that nopony wanted to save him."

"Kind of explains why Mario is afraid of being left alone," Rainbow said quietly, secretly sympathizing with Mario's fear.

"I'm sorry!" Mario croaked, "I thought I'd get past this..."

"It's okay, Mario," said Twilight, "It's not like you can practice getting used to being buried under a building. Just know that if this ever happens again, you have your friends to get you out." Mario smiled, even though tears were still leaving his eyes.

"Rainbow, you and Fluttershy try to save Rarity and keep Spike from doing anymore damage," said Twilight, "The rest of us will try and get everypony somewhere safe and summon some help." Rainbow saluted before pulling Fluttershy along toward the rampaging dragon.

Meanwhile, Spike was giving a loud growl as he continued to stomp about. Rarity screamed again as she tried to pound his tail with her fore-hooves to make him let her go. Spike then looked at a wagon and found that it was too small to hold his treasure. He then rips off a nearby water tower, causing the water to splash and rush towards the ponies below. He turned the water tower top upside down to store his goods inside of it.

"Put me down, you brute!" Rarity shouted. Spike replied with a loud roar to her face, messing up her mane.

"How rude," Rarity remarked with an eye roll. It was then Fluttershy and Rainbow arrived to save the day.

"Don't worry Rarity," said Fluttershy, "we'll save you!" Rarity smiled.

"Put her down, right now!" Rainbow demanded in Spike's right "ear".

"I-If you wouldn't mind, that is..." Fluttershy added in Spike's left "ear".

"I mean it, dragon boy!" Rainbow said assertively.

"We'll be ever so grateful if you'd be so kind as to possibly consider..." said Fluttershy sheepishly. Spike just backed away as he began to move his tail back and forth in irritation.

"Hey!" Rarity complained, "I'm-not some-sort of common-fly swatter!" Both pegasi were flying side by side when Rarity's cape got caught on them and tore off. It then wraps around the two pegasi like a sack. Fluttershy and Rainbow screamed as they were sent falling into the river below. The torn part of the cape rose to the water surface first followed by the two pegasi.

"Girls! _My cape_!" Rarity exclaimed. Spike just roared again. Then three more Pegasi were coming in at high speed.

"Look! The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow called out as the three flyers arrived on the scene. (Unfortunately, Mario didn't know the names of these three Pegasi.) They quickly swooped down at Spike, startling him as he growled. They then air-dived at the dragon as Spike held his container of treasures close to himself. Spike then noticed a nearby mountain and started to climb it. Rarity screamed once again as the three Wonderbolts made another pass. This time, they managed to buzz cut the scales on his head. Spike then noticed a hole in the mountain above him. He quickly climbed up to the hole and stored his things inside and then leaned his back against the hole so nopony could get inside. As the Wonderbolts swooped down at him once more, Spike grabbed the silo and held it so the three flyers flew right into the roof top of it. He then slammed the silo into a mountain with the opening against the mountain so the three Wonderbolts couldn't escape. Spike smirked before he roared in triumph.

"Oh be quiet," said Rarity, "You're got nothing to be proud of." As she spoke, Spike rolled his eyes and made mock-talking gestures with his claw.

"You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, traumatize my best friend Mario by burying him under a building, and use _me_ as a weapon against my own friends! Which as horrible as it is, I can almost understand because you are a dragon and all," Rarity continued sternly as she tore off the remains of her cape with her magic, "But _this_! _This_ is a _crime against fashion_!" Spike was then shocked when he noticed her necklace and the fire ruby gem. Rarity noticed him looking at it.

"Oh no. You're not getting _this_ gemstone!" said Rarity as she covered it with her fore-hooves, "This was given to me by my dear friend Spikey-wikey, the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it's too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you!" Rarity's eyes watered as she spoke and Spike looked at her puzzled. Rarity didn't realize that the giant dragon before her was actually Spike himself! He then grunted as a memory appeared in his head. Spike remembered that he had given Rarity that gem.

 _Here, Rarity, you take it. It would mean even more to see you happy than to eat it myself_ , he had told her.

 _I...I don't know what to say. This is just so generous._ Rarity had told him before giving him a kiss. Spike's eyes soften as his head shook about and his body shuttered a bit.

"Oh what now?" Rarity asked annoyed, "I supposed you'll be eating me or something?" Spike then cringed and his body twitched before he instantly returned back to his original size. Rarity then looked and saw Spike hovering in the air with her.

"Spike? _You're_ the rampaging dragon?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock. Spike just smiled sheepishly before they both were reminded of a certain reality.

They were both in the air with no way to stay up there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rarity and Spike screamed as they were soon plummeting to the ground. By now, Mario had recovered as he and the rest of the girls were standing by a bridge when they saw them falling in the distance.

"Somepony do something!" said Pinkie in a panic as she saw them through some binoculars. Mario was frantically looking around for something to use to catch them as Twilight watched in horror and Applejack hid her face in her stenson hat.

"On it!" said Rainbow as she pulled Fluttershy along. They quickly flew towards the torn piece of cape and then headed towards their falling friends. Fluttershy had some trouble keeping up her speed and smiled apologetically as she held the cape in her mouth. Rainbow glared before taking off ahead and pulling Fluttershy behind her.

"Fluttershy, take this!" Mario called out as he sped on the ground underneath them and tossed up a speed horseshoe. Fluttershy took it, powered up, and was able to keep up with Rainbow so the blue Pegasus could increase her speed. Spike was now panicking and fearing the worst. He looked at Rarity and knew what he had to do.

"Rarity? I need to tell you something!" said Spike as the marshmallow pony looked at him, "Just in case we don't make it. I've always sort of had a crush-" Rarity cut him off by placing a gentle hoof on his mouth. She gave him a soft smile as tears left her eyes. It made one fact as clear as day to the little dragon.

 _I know darling. I know._

Despite the hoof on his mouth, Spike smiled. Knowing that no matter what, Rarity knew the truth. Rainbow Dash, along with a still powered up Fluttershy, poured down on the speed. With a fast streak of rainbow, they managed to catch their falling friends just in time. They slowed down and gently lowered them to the ground as the two sat inside the cape on the bridge where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. Fluttershy gasped.

"We did it! I can't believe we did it!" Fluttershy cheered excitedly. It was also at that moment the water tower came tumbling down the mountain with a large crash. Inside the dragon-made crater were the three Wonderbolts, looking very shaken. However, once they noticed that they were out in the open again, they quickly recomposed themselves, saluted everypony, and then flew off into the distance.

"All in a day's work," said Rainbow as the rest of their friends gathered around. Rarity smiled and gave her full attention to Mario.

"Are you alright?" Rarity asked, "I saw how frazzled you looked when they pulled you out of the rubble." Mario just looked at the ground and rubbed a fore-hoof against the dirt.

"Just...embarassed," Mario replied timidly, "I'm sorry I failed to save you." Rarity gave him a hug.

"You did you best," said Rarity and then noticed that Spike was missing. She found him sitting alone the edge of the bridge. He was overlooking all the damage he had caused when he had become a greedy giant dragon. He then noticed a giant footprint that had been left behind and compared it to his own claw.

 _I was a monster_ Spike thought, fighting back tears.

"Spike," said Rarity as the little dragon looked at her, "I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you."

"Proud of _me_?" said Spike sadly.

"Yes," Rarity answered, "It was you who stopped...w-well, you, from destroying Ponyville. You're my hero Spikey-wikey!" Rarity then gave the little dragon another kiss on the cheek. Spike just smiled sheepishly as the rest of their friends just gathered around the other side of the bridge.

"Okay," Mario told the others as Rarity stayed with Spike, "I better get to work rebuilding the damage. Fortunately, only the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew that was Spike. If we can ask them to keep this quiet, we might be able to just move on from what just happened without any...further incidents."

"Good idea," said Twilight.

"Still doesn't change the fact this was my fault," said Spike sadly, "even if nopony knew that was me." Mario pondered.

"Well, how about you help me out with repairs?" Mario suggested, "We can get things fixed faster with two ponies guiding my mini-Mario toys." The said toy ponies all gathered up and raised a fore-hoof in reply. Spike smiled as Rarity gave him a supported hug.

The next day, Spike got a piece of parchment and a quill so he could write what he had had learned to the Princess.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Spike recited as he wrote his letter, " _Today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship..._ "

As Spike recited his letter, the rest of the ponies were with Rarity outside her boutique. As she wore a newly made purple cape with her fire ruby necklace. She used her magic to hand everypony else their own capes, each one made to fit their personality. Twilight oohed at hers and cuddled the soft material, Pinkie smiled at hers, F and RD happily wore theirs, and R put Applejack's cape on for her, making the orange pony smile. Rarity does the same for Mario as the others applaud how nice he looks, making him blush.

" _...And that's more valuable than anything in the world_ ," Spike concluded before turning his head to the side, "Well...almost anything." There on his cheek was the lipstick mark where Rarity had kissed him, but he had picture framed it on his cheek.

That's young love for you.

 **They did a King Kong like parody, but they were seriously missing a Donkey Kong reference.**

 **I hope Mario wasn't too dramatic, but Mario has his own fears after all.**

 **Next time, We get into the Holiday Spirit!**

 **Peace Pony Fans**


	39. A Hearth's Warming Eve

A Hearth's Warming Eve

 _Pony's Log Number 211: Sometimes it takes a story about our history to remind us what the holiday season is all about..._

It was wintertime on Equestria. The snow was falling calmly from the sky as a train gave a whistle while it clickety-clacked up a hill toward Canterlot.

"We're getting closer!" said Twilight as she stuck her head out of the train window.

"Oh yeah!" Mario added as he peeked out from Twilight's window.

"I can't hardly wait!" Rainbow added as she poked her head out of a window.

"I'm so excited, I-I feel like shouting!" said Fluttershy before letting out a soft, "Woo-hoo!"

"Hoo-wee!" Applejack added as she poked her head out of the window of the next train car in front of the other four ponies, "Canterlot, here we come!"

"Oh, I do hope I look festive enough!" Rarity wondered as she poked her head out of a window wearing a festive tree hat.

"There it is!" Pinkie shouted as she popped out of Rarity's hat, "Canterlot!"

"Ooh..." the seven ponies as their train approached the royal city of Canterlot. Many might be wondering what the big deal was. Well this just wasn't just Canterlot, the royal city of Equestria.

It was Canterlot, the royal city, during the Hearth's Warming season!

It wasn't much longer before their train arrived at Canterlot Station and the Mane seven made their way across the platform into the main city as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who had traveled with them, ran by in the background.

"Oh, isn't Canterlot wonderful this time of year?" Twilight asked everypony as they made their way into the streets, which were all decorated with holiday decorations.

"Yeah, I wish it was Hearth's Warming Eve every day," Rainbow said excitedly.

"There's so much to look at!" Applejack added, "I feel like my durned eyes are gonna pop out of my head!"

"I have an idea," said Twilight, "Let's play "I spy with my little eye" as we walk!"

"Great idea Twilight!" Mario replied.

"I'll go first," said Twilight, "I spy...an eight foot candy cane." They all looked and saw Scootaloo and another filly with their tongues stuck to the giant candy cane. Mario chuckled before using a warm washcloth from his saddle bag to free them.

"I spy a snowpony!" Rainbow replied as there was another pony putting a hat on the said creation made of snow. Hoping it would come to life one day. (Heehee)

"I spy somepony eating a gingerbread house," said Pinkie as she rushed into a nearby shop. The sound of cash register ringing was heard as Pinkie came out and gobbled the treat up, "...and it's me!" Everypony stared and then laughed.

"This holiday season is going to be something special," Mario said to himself.

(Main theme)

The Mane seven were soon at the Canterlot Theatre where a stage was set up for a special holiday play. Hundreds of ponies from all over Equestria had arrived to come and watch the live performance. The interior was already decorated for the holidays and the orchestra was busy warming itself up. Backstage, the other ponies were chattering and getting ready for the big performance. This also included the Mane seven, who were getting ready for the performance.

"I can't believe that Princess Celestia chose _us_ to put on the most important play in the season!" said Twilight excitedly as Rarity, already dressed in her costume, was busy putting on the purple pony's makeup, "Do you guys know what an honor this is? For all of us?"

"Oh, I wish she hadn't honored me quite so much...I can't go onstage," said Fluttershy nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror, " _I don't want everypony looking at me_!" Fluttershy then made a mad dash for a nearby box with some leftover props and jumped inside with just her tail sticking out.

"Fluttershy, darling, there's nothing to feel nervous about," said Rarity as she walked up to the trembling yellow Pegasus.

"No?" Fluttershy asked as she peeked out of her hiding place and Rarity quickly rushed the yellow Pegasus towards the vanity mirror.

"Of course not," Rarity answered as she got to work brushing Fluttershy's mane, plucking her eyebrows, "All across Equestria, ponies are preparing their own pageants for Hearth's Warming Eve in their own towns. It's tradition."

"So you're saying they'll be too busy to come to _our_ play?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Well, no. We're in the Canterlot pageant," said Rarity as she put some make up on Fluttershy, "the biggest and most important production in all of Equestria. A _lot_ of ponies will come to watch us." Meanwhile, Applejack was trying on her hat and another Pegasus helped Pinkie finish getting into her own costume. Twilight was also examining herself in the mirror.

"A lot?" Fluttershy groaned as she felt her fear coming back.

"Hundreds," said Rarity.

"Hundreds," Fluttershy repeated as she began to tremble. Rarity then gasped.

"Maybe even thousands!" Rarity exclaimed.

"EEEK!" Fluttershy yelped as she ran and hid herself back into the box. Rarity just looked annoyed when a cold gust entered the room and began to blow Rarity's mane about.

"Oh, my hair!" Rarity exclaimed as she saw Applejack putting on the rest of her costume, "Applejack? Be a dear and shut those windows, will you?" Applejack made a face before stomping over to the opened window when she saw Rainbow actually preening at herself in the mirror.

"Aaah! Rain-bow-Dash!" the blue Pegasus chanted with her helmet on, "Rain-bow-Dash! Aaah! Thank you, thank you!" Applejack just growled at her as Mario, who was already dressed in his costume, which will be revealed soon, walked by.

"It's a reenactment of the founding of Equestria," Applejack reminded her sternly, "It's not the "Rainbow Dash show"."

"Well, it _should_ be the "Rainbow Dash" show!" Rainbow protested, " _I'm_ the star!"

"Give me a break," said Mario annoyingly, "This _show_ is about all of us. Even if there was a Rainbow Dash show, it would get canned before it was ever allowed to appear on stage." Applejack laughed as Rainbow glared.

"Oh and I suppose _you're_ the star?" Rainbow retorted.

"Could be," said Mario proudly, "I did make a name for myself as an actor when I was a little colt!" He then said with the snooty accent was going to use in the play. " _Oh the theatre, the theatre, what's happened to the theatre? Especially where acting is most concerned?_ "

"So this is the "Super Mario Super Show" now?" Applejack asked.

"Very funny," said Mario, "I still can't figure out who in their right mind wrote that _I_ was supposed to be married to the Earth Pony leader! _I'm a unicorn!_ "

"Well, I would have preferred you had _kept your mouth shut_!" Pinkie retorted, bitter that Mario had spoken up about the script mistake.

"Pinkie. You. Me. Amigos. Nothing more. Get over it!" Mario said sternly in her face. Pinkie snorted.

"Fluttershy, you've got to come out of there!" Twilight retorted as she tried to pull the frightened yellow Pegasus out of the box with her magic by tugging her tail.

"Curtain in two minutes!" Spike called and already dressed in his costume, which was a medieval style outfit.

"Twilight, let me handle this," said Pinkie as she bounced past Rarity.

"My hair!" Rarity exclaimed as the wind blew it about again.

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted as Pinkie grabbed the purple pony by the head and then let go, causing Twilight to tumble into the box with Fluttershy.

"Want some-"

"NO!" Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie yelled.

"Okay then!" Mario snapped irritably as Pinkie then shivered from the cold air.

"The Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant is about harmony and friendship," Applejack told Rainbow as the two glared at each other.

" _Shut the window!_ " Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight yelled. Spike just flinched at all the tension and went back to the stage with a sigh. Mario groaned loudly.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Mario snapped as he closed the window with a loud SLAM. Then he used his magic to lift both Fluttershy and Twilight, and made them tumble out of the box and carried it away. Finally, he tossed Fluttershy's costume at Pinkie's face.

"You're welcome," Mario retorted bitterly.

"BLEH!" said the six girls as Mario gave them all a loud raspberry and stomped off.

Soon it was time for the play to begin, the lights in the main room grew dim as the background music began to play. A spotlight appeared at the center of the stage. The front curtain opened to show Spike warming himself up at a prop fireplace and fire. Spike then turned around to face the audience.

"Once upon a time," Spike began using a faux of British accent to his voice as he walked towards the audience, "long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before the ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when poinies were torn apart...by hatred!" The audience gasped, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who got front row seats for the performance.

"I know. Can you believe it?" Spike remarked with a hand to the side before returning to his narration voice, "During this frightful age, each of the three tribes - the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies - cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare..." As Spike spoke, the three spotlights showed the three types of ponies, all wearing olden time style clothing.

"...In those trouble times, as now," Spike continued as the three tribes snubbed each other, "the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies." Another curtain open to show Pegasi shaking a prop cloud to create weather and then the scenery changed into a farming landscape. The Pegasi arrive and put their hooves forward to demand food from the earth ponies. The audience began to whisper to each other. Sweetie Belle whispered a discreet comment, making Apple Bloom chuckle. On stage, the earth ponies growled before handing the Pegasi some of their food.

"The unicorns demanded the same," said Spike and moved forward toward the audience, "in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribe's precarious peace." It was then the backdrop showed snow was falling and the earth ponies began to show that they were freezing.

Then the scenery became more realistic as the winds howled across the land.

"The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm the land," Spike continued as several earth ponies were seen struggling to plant and grow any food. One Earth pony found a small plant, only for it to wilt in their hooves, making them cry. The winds then blew down a nearby earth pony hut, making the family that was living inside of it shiver, "The Earth ponies were freezing." Then the scene changed to the olden home of the Pegasi, where it was snowing as well. Several Pegasi were flying about looking cold and irritable.

"The home of the Pegasi fared no better," said Spike as one Pegasi began to eat the top of his helmet, "The Pegasi were hungry." The view then shifted to a stone castle where some unicorns were huddled inside.

"And the unicorns were freezing _and_ hungry," Spike continued as the shivering unicorns were forced to eat on a single bean each, "Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm." Several unicorns try to use their magic to block out the cold snowy winds from entering the castle, but the winds are too strong and destroy the doors to the castle.

"Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering," said Spike as some ponies began to fight with other over what little food was available. The snow increased and the winds became more intense, "and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became. And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard." Several ponies of all three tribes are seen gathering at a large building. Inside the tribes sat together in three sections.

"Each tribe sent their leaders," said Spike as the flag of the unicorns is seen and trumpet fanfare is heard, it was then Rarity and (surprise) Mario took the stage, "Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum and her...bleh...handsome husband, Prince Emerald." Mario...I mean...Prince Emerald...gave Spike a discreet glare as he and Princess Platinum regally made their way to the center table wearing royal outfits and crowns. Then the Pegasi were shown with their banner and more trumpet fanfare was heard.

"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane," Spike announced as two Pegasi guards lowered their spear so the commander, played by Rainbow, could make her way to the center table, wearing her military uniform. Then some...kazoo fanfare was heard along with the flag representing the Earth Ponies.

"...leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead," Spike announced, a bit wearily, as the chancellor, played by Pinkie, bounced her way to the center table. She was wearing a medieval style dress with a pudding hat on her head, hence her name. The four leaders then sat at the table, setting their hats down on it, raising a fore-hoof and glared at each other.

"Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster," said Spike. There was brief silence that was filled with tension before all four leaders began to yell at each other at once, knocking their hats off the table.

"All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) added as she banged a hoof on the table. The other Pegasi shouted in protest.

" _Us?!_ " Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) snapped, but then blinked, smiled, and then glared at the Pegasus, "We're not hogging all the food, _you_ are! Oh, wait! You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it _snow like crazy_!" Then Chancellor Puddinghead gave them an exaggerated expression.

"For the hundredth time, it's not us!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) snapped, "We're not making the snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!" Princess Platinum and Sir Emerald gasped is disbelief.

"How _dare you!_ " Princess Platinum (Rarity) exclaimed and stamping her hooves, "Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph!" The other unicorns hmph in agreement.

"Our responsibilities," Prince Emerald (Mario) added with a voice that had a Scottish faux, "Is in the rising and setting of the sun. My wife and myself included don't involve our magic in controlling the weather. _That_ is your job. If you can't do your job properly, _that is nopony's problem but yours!_ " The other unicorns nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) retorted, "then I'm just plum out of ideas." The other Earth ponies gasped.

"She calls _us_ weirdos?" Prince Emerald (Mario) snootily as Princess Platinum rolled her eyes in agreement.

"What a shocker," Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) retorted sarcastically, "An Earth pony with no ideas!"

"Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" said Princess Platinum (Rarity) sternly.

"You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) remarked as she hovered into Princess Platinum's face.

" _I beg your pardon?!_ " Princess Platinum (Rarity) retorted offensively.

"How _dare_ you insult my wife?" Prince Emerald (Mario) said angrily as he stood up.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) taunted mockingly, "You can't do anything to me!" The Pegasi oohed. Prince Emerald then did a stylistic double jump into the commander's back before landing gracefully next to his wife.

"HUZZAH!" the other unicorns shouted.

"Oooh! That's the move you used in the tournaments to win my hoof in marriage!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) cooed but then remembered the other leaders at the table, "Getting back on topic. I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" Princess Platinum then put her crown back on her head, but didn't notice that she had put it on upside down. She grabbed Prince's Emerald's hoof to storm out of the building.

"Well, I'm leaving first!" said Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) as she got beside the two unicorns.

"No, _I'm_ first!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) retorted as she stood in front of the door and opened it. The four ponies argued as they tried to squeeze out of the doorway at once and then stomped off in their separate ways.

"And the blizzard raged on," said Spike when high above the sky three ghostlike ponies watched the four leaders from above. They gave a loud whinnying noise as they continued to power the blizzard.

"So the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped," said Spike as he stood in the center of the stage. Behind him the four leaders each stood in different places on the stage (Well Commander Hurricane hovered but still had her own spotlight). They then separated as the scenery changed to another snowy backdrop. As the scenery becomes more realistic, we can see Private Pansy, played by Fluttershy, quivering in the cold just outside Commander Hurricane's headquarters as the blue Pegasus zoomed by.

"Atten-tion!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted as Private Pansy jumped and gave her a salute. Then fell through her cloud and into the snow.

"Well?" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) asked sternly as she noticed her dazed comrade, "Aren't you curious about how it went?"

"Oh! Commander Hurricane, sir!" Private Pansy (Fluttershy) stuttered as she approached the staircase, "How did it go, sir?"

" _Horribly!_ " Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) snapped as she kicked some snow off her porch, "Those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! The unicorn prince had the _nerve_ to stomp me twice! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed? We've got to break ranks with those weak foals!" Commander Hurricane went to shove off more snow, making Private Pansy lose her footing. She tried to regain it, but ended up tumbling back into the snow.

Back at the stone castle, Princess Platinum and Prince Emerald had arrived. As much as Prince Emerald tried, even holding his wife close wasn't enough to make her stop shivering from the cold.

"Clover the Cleaver! We need you!" Princess Platinum shouted as she plopped to the floor and the Prince stayed close by until Clover the Cleaver arrived, who was played by Twilight. She had also come with spare blankets for the two.

"Yes, your Majesties," said Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) as she put the blankets around the princess and prince, "Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted?" Prince Emerald snorted.

"You're predictions are as reliable as you keeping the library uncluttered," Prince Emerald (Mario) remarked.

"Those other tribes are impossible!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) complained as Clover the Cleaver shut the door behind them. The princess sat on a chair as her husband sat beside her, "I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures! The Pegasi commander had the nerve to threaten me! But my hubby-wubby was there to show that ruffian a thing or two!" Princess Platinum nuzzled his neck with her head and gave him a cute smile.

"All in a day's work my love," Prince Emerald (Mario) replied as Clover the Cleaver made a _very_ discreet look of jealousy and annoyance.

"The unicorns are noble and majestic," Princess Platinum (Rarity) continued, "We will no longer consort with the likes of them!" The princess then slammed her fore-hooves into the water to warm them up.

"So let it be said, so let it be done!" Prince Emerald (Mario) declared.

"Isn't it so let it be _written_ , so let it be done, your majesty?" Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) asked.

"We don't have any more parchment," Prince Emerald (Mario) replied before muttering, "I was...hungry." Princess Platinum and Clover the Cleaver rolled their eyes as the snow continued to fall outside.

Inside of another building in the Earth Pony territory, some cinders and ashes come out of the chimney as Chancellor Puddinghead entered her home face first. Her assistant, Smart Cookie, played by Applejack, was waiting for her...by the front door.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use the front door, Chancellor?" Smart Cookie (Applejack) asked curiously.

"Maybe for you, Smart Cookie," the Chancellor (Pinkie) replied, "But _I_ am a Chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Which means..." Chancellor Puddinghead then stuck her head back inside of the chimney as Smart Cookie looked at her blankly, "...I can also think _inside of a chimney_! Can _you_ think inside of a chimney?"

"Uh..." Smart Cookie (Applejack) stuttered.

"I didn't think so," said Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) smugly with soot covering her face.

"Ugh," Smart Cookie (Applejack) groaned when the Chancellor walked past and then froze.

"Ohmygosh. Hold on to your hooves!" Chancellor Puddinghead said with a huge smile on her face, "I am _just about to be brilliant!_ "

"That's a first," Smart Cookie (Applejack) muttered under her breath.

You can say that again...

"I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) announced.

"Aw, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around?" said Smart Cookie (Applejack) sadly, "Shoot...I really thought we could get through to 'em if we-"

"Don't worry about them," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) interrupted as she got into the orange pony's face, "We're the ones with all the food, _right_?"

"Actually, we're all out," said Smart Cookie (Applejack) plainly.

"Fine," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) replied after just a single blink, "then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong?" She then opened the doors to her house, only for a large mound of snow to bury her alive as Smart Cookie just looked unamused.

"Where should I start?" Smart Cookie (Applejack) muttered.

"The point is..." Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) replied, poking her head out of the snow as the other three leaders appeared around her, "We must find a new land!"

Up in the snowy and blustery skies, Commander Hurricane was flying quickly ahead, but soon found that she was alone and slowed down. She retraced her flight path since Private Pansy was having trouble flying through the strong gusts.

"C'mon, Private Pansy, let's get a move-on!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) yelled, "Hup-one, hup-two!" Some thunder then crashed, making Private Pansy yelp and "jump" into Commander's Hurricane's fore-hooves.

"Get a hold of yourself," Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) snapped as she dropped the yellow Pegasus, "We cannot let anything distract us from the mission at hand. To find, and if necessary, to conquer a new land!" The commander began to push the Private forward.

"Conquer, sir?" Private Pansy (Fluttershy) asked timidly.

"You never know where enemies might be lurking," Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) replied as she flew around the Private.

"I don't see any enemies, Commander," said Private Pansy (Fluttershy), "just...snow."

"A-ha! What's that?!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted as she saw a black cloud shaped like a monster and started to fight it. Private Pansy watched until she noticed a tiny little black cloud next to her.

"EEP!" she yelped and jumped into the commanders fore-hooves again.

"Okay. This is getting old," Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) muttered as she dropped the frazzled Pegasus once again.

Back on the ground, Princess Platinum, Prince Emerald, and Clover the Cleaver were venturing into some woods.

"Oh, this is simply taking forever," Princess Platinum (Rarity) complained as she raised a swollen fore-hoof. Prince Emerald (Mario) went to message it for her, "My hooves are killing me? How long have we been walking for?"

"About five minutes, your highness," Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) responded as she lowered a tree branch to show their castle home not too far away.

"Oh, I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard," Princess Platinum (Rarity) continued.

"Take it from somepony who once ventured far and wide my love," Prince Emerald (Mario) replied, "Yes, the journey will be difficult and very treacherous..." Princess Platinum whimpered.

"...but I _know_ for a fact that my wife won't stop at nothing until she gets _exactly_ what she wants," Prince Emerald (Mario) said confidently.

"Oh, quite true, darling," Princess Platinum (Rarity) replied with a chuckle, feeling her determination return. Clover the Cleaver just looked indignant as she walked behind the two unicorns.

"I actually think that the three tribes could've tried harder," Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) remarked.

"Sez you," said Prince Emerald (Mario) snootily as his wife shared the same facial expression.

" _Stooooooop_!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) shouted.

"What's wrong?" Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) asked worried.

" _That_ is what's wrong!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) remarked as she showed the purple unicorn a rushing and raging...stream?

"Your Highness," Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) pointed out, "it's just a stream. We can cross it easily." Clover the Cleaver hopped across two small rocks to cross the stream without a problem, but the Princess would have none of it.

"I refuse to get my gown wet," Princess Platinum (Rarity) said indignantly, "I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a bedraggled Earth pony, or worse yet a rough-and-tumble _Pegasus_. I, for one, have no intention of stooping down to their level." The princess then turned her back against Clover the Cleaver with her nose in the air.

"Oh perish the thought my love," Prince Emerald (Mario) agreed before telling Clover sternly, "I refuse to venture another step forward until my wife can be properly transported across!"

"Why not you transport her, your highness?" Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) remarked, not hiding the irritation, annoyance, and jealousy in her tone as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Because that is why we have you," Prince Emerald (Mario) as a matter of fact.

"On the other hand," Princess Platinum (Rarity) said, seeing her husband's point, "I have no trouble watching _you_ stoop down." Clover the Cleaver groaned as she was soon equipped with a bridle so Rarity could ride her across.

"And do watch the gown, darling," Princess Platinum (Rarity) remarked as they headed across the stream, "It's worth more than _all_ the books in your library."

"If she does ruin it, what do you think is a more fitting punishment?" Prince Emerald (Mario) pondered aloud, "Selling all the books or magically locking her out of the place for...err...three to six months?" Clover the Cleaver squeaked with fright.

"I'll make sure her gown stays dry and clean," Clover the Cleaver said in an over the top cheery voice, "And I'll smile too!" She gave them a large squeaky smile before turning around and started sulking to herself. The Prince and Princess just looked very pleased with themselves.

Later, somewhere near some mountain paths where the sides were encrusted with gems of various types, Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie were exploring. The Chancellor had attached the map to her head and had cut holes out of it so she could see and breathe. However, it seemed as if they were just walking about the same area and even Smart Cookie was feeling most annoyed.

"Yes, yes," said Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie), "This is definitely the right direction."

"It feels like we're going in circles," Smart Cookie (Applejack) remarked, showing a trail of hoof prints in the said shape.

"But that's impossible," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) retorted indignantly, "Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map wrong?"

"Absolutely not, your chancellorness," Smart Cookie (Applejack) replied, "It's just that there are holes in the map, and-"

"Of course!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) remarked as she stepped towards the edge of a cliff, "How else could I see where I was going?"

"Yeah, uh-"

"Or talk? I need to be able to talk!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) cut the orange pony off, "I mean how would we survive if I just suddenly shut up?"

I tell you how we would survive if you did...

(cue "Hallelujah chorus")

 _The world would be at peace!_

 _Political leaders would actually get along and get things done!_

 _No more food allergies to apples, nuts, and peanut butter!_

 _We could build buildings with chocolate and streets paved with GOLD!_

 _HUMANS COULD VISIT EQUESTRIA!_

 _MONEY WOULD FALL FROM THE SKY!_

"GIVE IT A REST! I ASKED SMART COOKIE, NOT YOU!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) shouted.

(record scratch fanfare to stop chorus)

BLEH!

Smart Cookie just looked away from the pink pony.

"Heaven forbid that should happen, your chancellorship," Smart Cookie (Applejack) replied wearily, "Heh. It's just that...the map is upside down." The Chancellor blinked as Smart Cookie tapped the map with a fore-hoof.

"I got a newsflash for you, Cookie," said Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie), narrowing her eyes at her, "The world is round. There is no up or down."

You could never tell which end was up anyway.

"ZIP IT!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) barked before she walked away from Smart Cookie.

"You're right!" said Smart Cookie (Applejack), despite having no clue who the Chancellor was yelling at and wanted to make peace, "It's _such_ a relief to me that you're in charge of this map..."

"Relief?" said Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) as she backed up, making rewinding sounds with her hooves, "You don't need relief! If anypony needs relief around here, it's me! I'm a chancellor! I'm a bigshot! You're just my, um...my, uh..."

"Secretary," Smart Cookie (Applejack) answered bluntly.

"Whatever," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) snapped as she grabbed the map with her mouth, chewed it, and then spat it into Smart Cookie's face, "You take the map, while I enjoy some relief." She then took one step too many and fell off the side of the mountain.

"Yes, Chancellor Puddinghead," Smart Cookie (Pinkie) answered as she looked at the map indignantly. The Chancellor then just poked her head from below and smiled as the curtain closed for the next act.

It wasn't much longer before the front curtain reopened as Spike walked out to continue the story.

"And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way," Spike said in his narration voice, "but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land. Nopony had ever seen paradise before." Another curtain open behind him to show a backdrop of a green valley surrounded by mountains and clouds. It was supposedly the future site of Ponyville.

The scenery turned realistic once more as Commander Hurricane was bouncing from one cloud to the next as Private Pansy hovered nearby.

"This is the new land we've been searching for!" announced Commander Hurricane (Rainbow).

"What a view..." remarked Private Pansy (Fluttershy), "I can see my future house from here."

"I proclaim this new land to be... _Pegasopolis_!" said Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) as she planted a flag into a nearby cloud.

Near the other side of a mountain Princess Platinum had just found a huge collection of gems and had put them into a pile.

"I've never seen such jewels!" said Princess Platinum (Rarity) excitedly, "This ruby is dazzling! This whole _land_ is dazzling! I'm double dazzled!"

"We could build our entire palace out of gems!" Prince Emerald (Mario) told his wife and she squealed excitedly before reclining with her pile of gems next to her.

"In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land _Unicornia_!" Princess Platinum said boldly as placed the flag down nearby. Clover the Cleaver just smiled.

Down at the ground, Chancellor Puddinghead was examining the land.

"The air! The trees! The dirt!" she exclaimed as she looked up, popped out, and poked about, "This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!" She began to shift her hooves into some dirt contently as Smart Cookie stood nearby.

"And fertile too," Smart Cookie (Applejack) added as she held some dirt and a small plant started to grow in it, "Perfect for growing food."

"In the name of the Earth ponies," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) declared, "I think I'm gonna call this place...uh... _Dirtville_!"

"How about "Earth"?" Smart Cookie (Applejack) proposed.

" _Earth_!" Canceller Puddinghead (Pinkie) repeated, "Congratulations to me for thinking of it." Her pudding hat then fell off her head and the Earth Pony flag popped out of it.

It was then the four leaders shouted: "We found our new home!" But then they realized that they had all "discovered" the same land. They looked at each other in shock for a moment.

"I planted my flag first!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted.

"Did not!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) and Prince Emerald (Mario) shouted back.

"Did too!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) retorted.

"I planted mine earlier than first!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) shot back.

"That makes no sense!" Prince Emerald (Mario) yelled, " _You_ make no sense. No wonder you Earth ponies are so inferior!"

"All of you riffraff are trespassing in Unicornia!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) told the others.

"The name is Pegasopolis!" Commander Hurricane said (Rainbow) sternly as she got into both of the unicorns faces.

"Earth!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) shouted.

"Pegasopolis!" said Commander Hurricane (Rainbow).

"Unicornia!" shouted Princess Platinum (Rarity) and Price Emerald (Mario).

"I say we fight for the land," Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) challenged as she made eye contact with the unicorns, "May the best pony win!" It was then a cold wind blew past but nopony noticed it.

"That's barbaric," Princess Platinum (Rarity) said indignantly and pushed the purple pony in front of her, "Clover the Cleaver? Throw that brute into the dungeon!"

"What dungeon?" Clover the Cleaver asked puzzled.

" _This_ dungeon!" Prince Emerald (Mario) shouted as he fired a magic blast at the commander, which instantly covered her wings in sticky black ink. This prevented her from flying, making the blue Pegasus shriek as she hit the ground, "Now whose _next_?" The prince made his horn glow for a second shot as Chancellor Puddinghead gritted her teeth angrily.

"Look," said Clover the Cleaver (Twilight), "perhaps if we all calmed down."

"I agree," Smart Cookie (Applejack) added nervously, "Let's all calm down."

"I vote for calm," Private Pansy (Fluttershy) agreed.

"I'll have you court-martialed for insubordination, Private!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) threatened as she cleared her wings of the ink, "We'll settle this on the battlefield!" It was at this time the snow began to fall around them.

"You mean like _this_ big mouth?" Prince Emerald (Mario) retorted as he sent a snowball right into the Pegasus's face. Princess Platinum laughed...until the Commander pelted her and the Prince in the face. Commander Hurricane laughed as the two unicorns growled angrily at her.

"Who _dares_ throw a snowball at royalty?!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) shouted. Chancellor Puddinghead went to toss a snowball when she realized something.

"Wait a minute," Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) pointed out, "Where'd all this snow come from anyway?" The four ponies all look around to see the snow had managed to cover the new land they had discovered. The three ghostly like ponies had followed them.

"Oh no. Not again," Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) groaned as the winds blew and the ghostly ponies roared.

Back inside the theatre hall, the curtains were closed as Spike took the spotlight solo as the rest of the ponies listened quietly.

"And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost," Spike continued in his narration voice as he moved about the stage, "buried under a thick blanket of snow _and_ hard feelings. Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintery! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of-"

"We get it!" a pony named Shoeshine shouted, "Move on!" Spike just laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"Everypony was forced to seek shelter," said Spike as the curtain opened to reveal a cave inside of a rocky hill, "They searched high and low, but the only shelter for miles was a cold and desolate cave. And, of course, the three tribes had to share it, and nopony was too happy about that." As the scenery became realistic, the snow and wind continued to howl outside the cave as the seven ponies were sitting inside. The leaders had every irritated and indignant faces while their assistants looked more worried.

"Please, Commander Hothead," Princess Platinum (Rarity) began.

"It's Commander Hurricane," the Pegasus (Rainbow) retorted to the unicorn's face.

"Whatever!" Prince Emerald (Mario) remarked as his wife cleared her throat.

"Please, _Commander_ , could you just stand back and give us some royal space?" The princess (Rarity) asked as she brushed the commander back a bit.

"Please do what my wife says, _Commander_ , your breath stinks," the Prince (Mario) added snootily as he held his wife by a forehoof.

"You mean like _this_ , your highnesses?" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) retorted angrily as she stamped a hoof to the floor, making both unicorns look down at the ground.

"Indeed not!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) retorted, "You see this invisible line?"

"Private?" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted, "Outline our territory for everypony to see!" Private Pansy walked over to start marking the ground, but she moved so slowly that the Commander grabbed her from above and dragged her sideways to mark a straight line.

" _See_ this real, _non-_ invisible line?" the commander retorted, "No unicorns or Earth ponies are allowed to cross it! This is the sovereign territory of Pegasopolis!"

"Clover the Cleaver?" Princess Platinum (Rarity) and Prince Emerald (Mario) shouted.

"Uh...Smart Cookie!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) shouted at the same time at the unicorns. Clover the Cleaver and Smart Cookie walked in front of them with annoyed faces.

"I know, I know," said Smart Cookie (Applejack) as the two began to draw their own lines. It wasn't long before the two assistant pony's lines met each other. Rather than fight, the two just sigh before they changed directions to continue drawing. Private Pansy was also drawing a line until she saw a rock and started to go around it.

"What are you doing?" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) snapped, "Don't go around the rock, go over it! I'm not giving up an inch of territory to the enemy!"

"That rock is clearly on the Unicornia side of the cave," Princess Platinum (Rarity) declared as her prince stood beside her, "and it belongs to us!" She then added under her breath to her husband, "Who knows? There could be jewels inside." Prince Emerald nodded in agreement. The blue Pegasus groaned.

"I claim this rock for Pegasopolis!" said Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) as she dug up the rock and pushed it towards her territory.

"Unhand that rock this instant, you scoundrel!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) demanded.

"Want another round of ink in your feathers, _Commander_?" Prince Emerald (Mario) challenged with his horn glowing and ready for another magic blast. It was then Chancellor Puddinghead arrived between them.

"Oh, look, you found my rock," the chancellor replied, "I've been looking for it everywhere!" She then took off, leaving everypony dumbfounded for a moment.

"Hey! You invaded our territory!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) taunted as she set the rock into her territory. Prince Emerald fired his magic blast at her instead, but the shot missed...several times.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) teased.

"Disgusting! My royal lips would _never_ kiss such low-class riffraff!" Prince Emerald (Mario) said with a face. Chancellor Puddinghead gave Mario a raspberry. She did the same at Commander Hurricane just to get under the Pegasus's skin.

"That's the last straw!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted furiously and stomped a hoof the line towards the pink pony and the two unicorns did the same.

" _Give us that rock!_ " Princess Platinum (Rarity) demanded and they were soon arguing furiously at each other as they chased the Chancellor about the cave. Clover the Cleaver just lightly slapped a fore-hoof to her forehead as Chancellor Puddinghead stood in front of the purple pony and taunted the other leaders again, making them stomp their hooves and continue to argue with each other. They were arguing so much that they hadn't noticed until it was too late that the cold winds had entered the cave and a ominous cloud had formed above them and was starting to freeze the inside of the cave from the roof downward.

"Look, everypony!" said Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) as she looked up at the roof, "The entrance!" With the sound of cracking ice, the entrance out of the cave was sealed shut and then continued to creep down the walls of the cave. The four leaders could only glare and stomp away from each other.

"Great. Now there's no way out!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) remarked, "We're trapped!"

"You two deserve this horrible fate," Princess Platinum (Rarity) retorted, "You've done nothing but argue and fight with each other!"

"And get in our faces and talk complete and utter nonsense!" Prince Emerald (Mario) added.

"You've been fighting too, _your Highnesses_!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shot back as he stood next to Private Pansy.

"Yeah! Worse!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) added, "I haven't been fighting nearly as much as you!" The pink pony hadn't noticed that the ice was beginning to encase her body as Smart Cookie backed away.

"How ridiculous! A unicorn never stoops to fighting!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) added as she started being encased in the ice.

"We just tell it like it is!" Prince Emerald (Mario) added as he was being encased in the ice as well. Clover the Cleaver backed away from them.

"That's just 'cause you wimpy unicorns know you'd never win!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) added as she was now being incased in the ice and Private Pansy backed away.

"I took you down twice! I can do it again!" Prince Emerald (Mario) shouted before the ice encased him completely.

"Earth ponies are numbskulls!" Commander Hurricane (Rainbow) shouted as she was encased completely.

"Pegasi are brutes!" Princess Platinum (Rarity) added before sharing her husband's icy fate.

"Unicorns are snobs!" Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie) yelled before she, too, was encased completely in ice. With the four leaders now frozen solid, that left only the three assistants at the mercy of the creeping ice. They tried to back away from it until they bumped into each other and gasped. They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. Until the roaring of the three ghostly ponies above them made the three scream and hold each other fearfully.

"W-W-What is that...thing?" Private Pansy (Fluttershy) asked fearfully.

"They must be...windigos!" Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) answered.

"Windigos?" said Smart Cookie (Applejack) and Private Pansy (Fluttershy) together with frightened looks on their faces.

"My mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught me about them," Clover the Clever (Twilight) explained, "Their winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become!" The three windigos continued to circle the three ponies.

"Then...this is our fault," Smart Cookie (Applejack) realized, "We three tribes...we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too."

"And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts," Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) added, "... _all because we were foolish enough to hate._ " The three ponies huddled up close as the ice slowly began to make its way towards them.

"Well, I don't hate _you_..." Private Pansy (Fluttershy) admitted, "I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys." The other two girls giggled as the windigos snorted.

"Actually, I don't really hate her," Private Pansy (Fluttershy) continued, "I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, dislike her." This made the other two girls laugh as the ice began to slowly encase the three of them.

"Well, I don't hate you guys either," Smart Cookie (Applejack) said with a smile.

"Nor do I," Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) added as they huddled up close, making the windagos make a whinnying sound.

"No matter what our difference, we're still ponies," Smart Cookie (Applejack) said as the three closed their eyes and, with smiles on their faces, the ice encased them as well. But not completely, part of Clover the Cleaver's horn was left exposed. Just enough to make the unbelievable happen. Her horn suddenly glowed and from it erupted a massive burst of magical power, making her eyes glow as the ice surrounding her, Private Pansy, and Smart Cookie to shatter into pieces. The two ponies backed away in shock as the windagos were pushed out of the cave and away from the land. The magic then shaped itself into a magical heart-shaped flame. Clover the Cleaver was feeling a tad drained when the others approached her.

"What was that?" Private Pansy (Fluttershy) asked.

"I didn't know unicorns could do that," Smart Cookie (Applejack) added in amazement.

"I didn't either," Clover the Cleaver (Twilight) answered, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me. It came from all three of us, joined together, in friendship." They each extended a fore-hoof as a declaration. A declaration that they were now friends.

"All through the night," Spike narrated, "The three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another, and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we still sing today." The three ponies are shown sitting together talking and laughing with one another. Then they are sitting together as they sing. All the while, the ice around the cave slowly began to melt.

"Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw," Spike continued before adding in his normal voice, "and it even began to melt their hearts." As Spike spoke, Commander Hurricane was the first to awaken from her icy prison, followed by Princess Platinum and Prince Emerald. Smart Cookie helped a drained Chancellor Puddinghead out of her ice prison. The pink pony quickly shook off the excess melted ice before giving Smart Cookie a big hug. Princess Platinum and Prince Emerald sandwiched Clover the Cleaver in a loving hug of their own. Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy shared a friendly hoof-bump. It was then the ice around the cave entrance melted and the seven ponies made their exit out of the cave to see that the snow had almost completely melted away from the new land. Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie smiled excitedly, as did Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy, Princess Platinum and Prince Emerald held Clover the Cleaver close as they smiled as well.

"The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony afterwards," Spike narrated as Prince Emerald and Commander Hurricane set up the flagpole. Commander Hurricane winked as Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum raised up what was today's modern national flag, "and together, they named the new land..."

" _Equestria!_ " the seven ponies shouted at once as they stood before the flag and showed it to the audience. The audience cheered for them loudly as the curtain closed to end the show. Then it reopened as the mane seven stood before the audience with warm smiles on their faces. Spike stood with them before they all made a head bow and confetti shot from behind the stage and some bells began to ring. It was now time to sing an annual Hearth's Warming Carol. (feel free to sing along!)

[Chorus - the song is led by the mane seven. The rest of the audience joins in on the singing. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are shown as they sing, Scootaloo putting a fore-hoof around Apple Bloom as the yellow filly did the same for Sweetie Belle. Applejack and Fluttershy hold each other. Rarity, Twilight, and Mario hold each other. and Pinkie literally glomped Rainbow.]

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts  
As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart  
Through quarrels arise, their numbers are few  
Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)  
We are a circle of pony friends  
A circle of friends we'll be to the very end!_

The curtain closes for the final time that evening as everypony cheered loudly that anypony walking by the theatre could hear.

Backstage, everypony was in good spirits as they finished cleaning up for the evening. Applejack and Mario had walked off to help with clean up as Twilight spoke to the rest of their friends.

"We should be so honored that Princess Celestia chose _us!_ " said Twilight happily, "She must really think we exemplify what good friends are!" Pinkie couldn't help but wrap her fore-hooves around Rarity for a hug, even sticking her tongue out to look silly as she smiled happily. Then the moment was gone with the wind. Literally. The cold wind began to blow Rarity's mane about again and Pinkie was literally blown away.

"Applejack, I thought you closed all the windows," Rarity retorted.

"Don't blame me, Mario is the one who didn't close 'em properly!" Applejack replied as she got into Rarity's face, making Mario glare as he stood behind the orange pony, "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it. After all, she's got wings." Rainbow was now glaring at Applejack from behind as well.

"Why do I always have to do all the high up chores?" Rainbow complained as she flew toward Twilight, "Why can't Twilight use her magic for a change!" The seven ponies began to argue as they gathered closer together when...

ROAR!

...the sound of a roaring windigo made them all stop fighting and making their eyes wide.

"Y' know what?" said Rainbow timidly, "I got it." Rainbow then quickly flew over and shut the window." The others all laughed.

"Like the carol said, quarrels may come, but the fire of friendship in our hearts will always prevail through them," said Mario as the others smiled in agreement, "I love you guys." The girls awed and sandwiched him in a group hug.

"We love you too!" they all said at once and then added, "Ya big dork!"

"Good grief," Mario muttered with an eye roll but still smiled as the six girls laughed.

Outside the theatre, one could see a large heart of fire illuminating the winter night sky.

...

 **"Hey there everypony!" said Mario, "The narrator said I can close up today's chapter with a very special message to you all!**

 **(Ahem)**

 **With the magic of friendship, Hearth's Warming will always be very merry indeed.**

 ** _You_** **have a Happy Hearth's Warming too!**

 **Peace Pony Fans and Happy Holidays!"**


	40. Family Appreciation Day

Family Appreciation Day

 _Pony's Log Number 212: Many young ponies underestimate just how much value the elderly generations have contributed to today's society..._

In the early morning hours at Sweet Apple Acres, the sudden howl of a timberwolf was heard in the twilight sky. Applejack was fast asleep in her bed when she was awoken with a start by the sound of somepony banging some pots and pans together. Apple Bloom was also woken up by all the clanging as she walked over to Applejack's room wearing a large powder blue sleeping cap on her head as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Applejack and Apple Bloom looked outside of the window to see Granny Smith running about with the pans along her sides like a saddle bag.

"The timberwolves are a-howlin'! The timberwolves are a-howlin'!" Granny Smith called out.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as he peeked out of his bedroom window. It was then they all heard another howl from a nearby lone wolf.

"The zap apples are comin'! The zap apples are comin'!" Granny Smith shouted. Applejack and Apple Bloom just looked at each other before they and Big Mac gave a loud cheer.

"Yay, the zap apples are comin'!" The three apple siblings shouted excitedly.

"That's what I said," Granny Smith remarked as a matter of fact as she used her fore-hooves to continue banging the pans. The others just exchanged smiles with each other.

(Main theme)

It was a little later when they were eating breakfast that there came a knock on the side door to their house. Applejack opened it to find a familiar colt standing nearby.

"Mornin' Mario," said Applejack, "what brings you here?"

"Well, I was doing my studies last night and I remembered that this is the time of year the timberwolves start howling," Mario explained, "And I remembered Granny Smith talking about how it signals the coming of the zap apples. I wanted to see if you ponies would like another hoof at the harvest? I wanna learn more about the zap apples too!"

"The harvest wouldn't be a problem, sugarcube," Applejack replied, "but Granny Smith doesn't like just anypony..."

"Why, if it isn't Mario!" Granny Smith interrupted as she rushed beside Applejack, knocking her aside, "Are you here to help this ol' mare with the zap apples?"

"If you don't mind, Granny Smith..."

"Fiddlesticks!" said Granny as she pulled Mario inside the house, "You're always welcome here, sonny. We need another big, strong stallion to help us out."

"Don't forget handsome," Apple Bloom added with a smile.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack scolded.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Ease off, Applejack," said Mario, "Apple Bloom knows I'm dating Twilight and that were just friends. You can't stop a filly from liking a boy you know."

"She's way too young!" Applejack protested.

"Crushes can happen at any time," said Mario, "I was her age when I fell in love with Twilight. At least it's a pony you can trust and not some random colt who could hurt her." Applejack just groaned.

"Applejack, please don't make this big deal," said Mario, "I already had to deal with Rarity being overprotective with Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom is my best friend too and I love her the same way I love you." Applejack just sighed but gave him a reassuring smile before inviting him to the breakfast table. It wasn't much longer before everypony minus Granny Smith was out in the fields getting the zap apple orchard ready for the big harvest.

"Hey, silly goose!" Granny Smith shouted from the window of her bedroom at the others and shook a fore-hoof at them, "Quit your gawkin' and move your caboose."

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied as he pulled a cart loaded with baskets and Applejack grunted as she placed each bucket next to one of the zap apple trees. Mario was working hard pushing some heavy freight cars loaded with more buckets and watering cans.

"Come on! come on!" Mario grunted to the freight cars as he pushed them towards the fields while using his magic to set up buckets around the trees as he walked by. Apple Bloom was just watching the other ponies hard at work from a window in the living room.

"Ready, Granny!" Apple Bloom told Granny Smith excitedly as the elder pony was just sitting comfortably in her favorite rocking chair.

"Ready for what?" Granny Smith asked with a clueless look on her face.

"For makin' zap apple jam!" Apple Bloom replied.

"Darn tootin'!" Granny Smith answered back, "It's time for some good old-fashioned zap apple jammin'!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Apple Bloom, giving the elderly pony a salute with her fore-hoof, "I can't wait, ma'am!" Granny Smith just rocked in her chair for a moment, looking like she had zoned out.

"Wait for what?" she asked after a long pause.

"To make zap apple jam with you!" Apple Bloom reminded her.

"O'course," said Granny Smith as she got off her chair and headed towards the kitchen, "Now I been doing this ever since I was a little pony, so be warned, prickle pear. There's a whole mess o' steps in the process and you gots to get each one of them just right, or _no zap apple jam_." She grabbed a plate from the pantry and then gave little Apple Bloom a dramatic look as she explained how important the process needed to be done correctly.

"Take this," Granny Smith instructed as she gave Apple Bloom a twig like item that had several branches attached to it.

"Uh, is this one of your gazillion secret herbal ingredients for the zap apple jam?" Apple Bloom asked excitedly.

"That there's a broom," Granny Smith answered, "Now get sweepin', pipesqueak. Now while you sweep, I'll get to uh...something there...umm...Oh, ponyfeathers. Bet I'd forget my mane if it wasn't attached to my head." Granny Smith just walked out of the kitchen as Apple Bloom just swept the floor.

Back outside, Applejack was busy setting up the rest of the buckets she had. Mario had already finished his collection and was helping her out. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind.

"What's happening?" Mario asked with worry. Applejack didn't answer as she looked at Big Mac, who just sniffed the air twice as the sky darkened above the trees. Mario gasped as he saw electricity crackling around the currently bare trees.

"Electricity...this usually means...lightning!" Mario gasped fearfully as backed away a bit when Applejack wrapped a fore-hoof around him.

"You'll be alright, sugarcube," Applejack assured him, "Just watch." Mario smiled, but didn't hide the fact that he afraid as he nervously watched the trees become electrified. This caused the trees to instantly produce leaves on their bare branches.

"Whoa..." Mario replied in amazement.

"There's the zap apple leaves, right on schedule," said Applejack as she, Big Mac, and Mario exchanged smiles with each other.

Later on, Filthy Rich and his daughter Diamond Tiara had arrived at the farm. As they walked about, they found Granny Smith and Apple Bloom near some watering cans.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L-M-N-O-P..." Granny Smith sang as she and Apple Bloom hoped over some watering cans wearing bunny costumes. Diamond Tiara wasted no time pointing and laughing at them. This made both bunny suit wearing ponies stop hopping about.

"Well, howdy-doo there, Filthy Rich," said Granny Smith.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith," the wealthy pony answered, "Did I hear right that there's a zap apple harvest coming in a few days?"

"Four days, to be exact," Granny Smith corrected as her bunny ears wiggled up and down.

"Excellent news, and as usual, I get your first hundred jars?" Filthy Rich asked.

"'Course, Filthy," Granny Smith answered.

"Uh, I prefer Rich," he replied. Friend of family/business partner or not, he didn't like being addressed by his first name for obvious reasons.

"Oh, and how is your pappy doin'?" Granny asked next as she and Filthy Rich went to discuss some business. This left the two fillies alone and Diamond had already been looking at Apple Bloom deviously.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," said Diamond Tiara in a tone that was anything but sympathetic, "having to make all that zap apple jam with Granny Smith." Apple Bloom's bunny ears drooped a bit as Diamond Tiara made a face.

"Actually," said Apple Bloom, perking right back up, "I have been looking forward to making zap apple jam for years!"

"I'm not talking about the jam," Diamond Tiara retorted, "I'm talking about Granny Smith. You must be sooo embarassed." She pointed toward Granny Smith, who had put on a black pot on her head.

"Soup's on!" Granny Smith muffled as Filthy Rich just smiled.

"Uh, what do ya mean?" Apple Bloom asked confused.

"You know, with all her silly ways, how she forgets things, and makes you wear these ridiculous costumes?" Diamond Tiara pointed out as she pulled the front of Apple Bloom's costume before snubbing her.

"Granny said that the water needs-" Apple Bloom tried to explain, but even her tone was starting to sound rather uneasy.

"Thank goodness you're here on the farm and not in town where everypony can see you," said Diamond Tiara as Apple Bloom got a fearful look on her face. Diamond Tiara knew that if there was one thing Apple Bloom feared more than anything, it was being publically humiliated.

"Don't worry," Diamond Tiara whispered in a hush tone, "Your secret is safe with me." Diamond Tiara then tried to zip away as Apple Bloom looked rather uneasy.

"OOMPH!"

Diamond Tiara's attempted to run off was stopped when she ran right into Mario. He had heard everything.

"I hope you're not giving Apple Bloom a hard time again," Mario said her sternly.

"What's it to you?" Diamond Tiara spat out, "You can't do nothing about it." Mario leaned his face towards her own, making the little filly rather uneasy.

"If you hurt my girl, or any of my three girls," Mario warned under his breath in a defensive tone, "I've got permission from your father to deal with you." Apple Bloom blushed when she heard Mario call her "his girl", and looked away shyly as Diamond Tiara snorted and stomped away. Mario then walked up to Apple Bloom.

"Don't let what Diamond Tiara said get to you," Mario told her as he gave her a quick hug, "Granny Smith's ways may look silly to others, but she knows what she's doing." Apple Bloom said nothing as Mario walked off to continue helping Applejack and Big Mac.

""Silly ways"?" Apple Bloom asked to herself as Filthy Rich picked up a wooden spoon and banged it against the black pot on Granny Smith's head.

BONG!

"Uh, thank you kindly, Filthy!" Granny Smith replied shakily as she wobbled backwards from the wealthy colt. Apple Bloom began to feel rather worried. Apparently, Diamond Tiara's words had gotten to her.

Later that day, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were heading in the market area. Apple Bloom had a blue bonnet on her head instead of her traditional pink bow while Granny Smith had tucked on a purple and orange polka-dotted hat. It hadn't taken them long to load their saddle bags with various ingredients they needed for the jam as well as other necessities.

"Shake a leg there, slowpoke!" Granny Smith told Apple Bloom, "We got a gaggle's worth of goods to gather before the harvest. Come on!" Granny began to sing to the tune "Skip to My Lou" as Apple Bloom just looked about nervously. She suddenly didn't feel as comfortable being out in public with the elderly pony, especially when she began to sing and dance so loudly that other ponies were looking at the _both_ of them.

"Gonna make zap apple jam, hoop-dee-hoo!" Granny Smith sang, "Gatherin' my goodies now, hoop-dee-hee! Singin' and dancin', diddley-hoo, flippity-floo, my darlin'!" That last note was clearly off key. Apple Bloom just lowered her head to avoid being seen. It was then Granny Smith approached a large collection of metal pots. Daisy, the pony selling the pots, perked up and smiled at the sight of a customer.

"They don't make 'em like they used to," Granny Smith mumbled to herself as Apple Bloom caught up to her. It was then...

CHOMP!

Apple Bloom flinched black and cringed as Granny Smith was literally biting a metal pot with her teeth.

"Hey! You bite it, you buy it!" Daisy retorted sternly, but Granny Smith just walked away, not hearing a word the pony said and leaving her dentures still clamping down on the pot. Daisy then glared at Apple Bloom, who was forced to collected the dentures with her mouth.

Yuck!

Apple Bloom tried not to think about what was in her mouth and went searching for the elderly pony. Once she found Granny Smith, she spat out the dentures from her mouth and gasped. She saw the elderly pony with bees covering her chin. It made her seem like she had grown a long beard that was buzzing continuously.

"Whoo! Why, hello, Bea, Beatrice, Beecher," Granny replied to them in a muffled voice as Apple Bloom looked at her with her jaw hanging out, "Ooh, you've all been busy little bees haven't you?" The bees just buzzed in reply as Granny picked up a beehive and poured some honey into a jar.

"Granny, isn't there a less...silly way to get the honey?" Apple Bloom asked. Then little filly noticed something in the corner of her eyes and gasped. There in the market area were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two ponies she didn't want to see. Apple Bloom wasted no time ducking behind a beehive and trembled nervously to avoid being seen.

"Oh, isn't this just precious?" Granny Smith remarked as she scooped Apple Bloom into her forearms. It didn't help that she was talking so loudly that other ponies were looking at them again.

"Please stop!" Apple Bloom pleaded as she felt more and more embarassed.

"And it is perfect for makin' our zap apple jam!" Granny Smith continued.

"Shh! Stop it! Granny!" Apple Bloom pleaded again, but she was too late. The two wealthy fillies had already taken notice and were laughing to their hearts content.

"Granny, please!" said Apple Bloom once more, "Those ponies over there are watchin' me!" If there was ever an opportunity for Apple Bloom to tell Granny Smith about her bullying troubles, this was it. Sadly, the elderly pony completely missed the hint.

"What? Are those fillies your friends?" Granny Smith asked and then, to make matters worse, "Hello, half-pints friends!"

"Hiii, Granny Smith!" Silver Spoon waved in a tone that was far too cheerful and added in a mockingly, "Hiii, Half-pint!" Apple Bloom just slumped to the ground and hid her face inside of her bonnet as the two wealthy ponies continued to laugh as they walked away.

"Remind myself that I gotta ask Mario for one of them emergency warp pipes for situations like this," she muttered under her bonnet.

"What dolls," said Granny Smith, "Why, when I was little, ponies didn't come that purdy."

"Are we done shopping, Granny?" Apple Bloom asked before she started pushing the elder pony forward, "'Cause I'd like to get back to the farm, fast."

"All done, smellybelly," Granny Smith replied before she started prancing and singing, "I got my honey, gooey-goo! Got my honey, gooey-ooh! Got my honey, iddley-hoo!" Once again, Granny's antics were drawing attention and Apple Bloom just pulled her bonnet over her face and followed behind the elderly pony...slowly.

The next day at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, it was the start of Family Appreciation Day. This meant that each student was asked to bring a member of their family to speak to the class. Today was the day Diamond Tiara got to bring her father Filthy Rich to give a presentation to the class. While she sat attentively with a happy smile on her face, the rest of the class was either bored or fast asleep. Even Silver Spoon was literally drooling as she snoozed at her own desk. One particular pony behind Diamond Tiara was even snacking on a cookie. Filthy Rich was apparently explaining how he got wealthy and using financial terms that nopony but Cheerilee and possibly Diamond Tiara understood. He also had a graph as a visual aid as Cheerilee stood beside him.

"And, by capturing the whole sale marketing, purchasing in bulk and slashing all prices," Filthy Rich explained, "we undermine every gift market in town, and that's how Rich's Barnyard Bargains became the cornerstone of retail in Ponyville." The instant he finished, Diamond Tiara clapped happily as everypony else that was either zoned out or snoozing woke up, some of them making funny faces as they recomposed themselves.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Filthy-" Cheerilee then noticed the wealthy pony gave her a dirty look and she quickly recomposed herself, "I mean, Mr. Rich. What a wonderful day of sharing! And thank you for being part of Family Appreciation Day!" Filthy Rich smiled before taking his leave.

"Now, uh, let's see who will be bringing a family member for next Monday's Family Appreciation Day," said Cheerilee as she picked up a clipboard and scanned her list of young ponies that had done their turn and found a specific little filly hadn't gone yet, "Um...Oh! Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom gasped, making her drop the pencil she was holding in her mouth.

"But Miss Cheerilee," said Apple Bloom, "Monday is zap apple harvest day, and Applejack and Big Macintosh will be too busy to come and speak."

"Well, is there anypony else in your family that could-"

"Miss Cheerilee," Diamond Tiara cutting Cheerilee off as she got in front of Apple Bloom, who was leaning forward on her desk and shaking her head frantically, "Apple Bloom's Granny Smith isn't working the harvest. She could come." Apple Bloom cringed.

"Oh! But, uh, no, that wouldn't-" Apple Bloom tried to explain.

"That's a splendid idea, Diamond Tiara," said Cheerilee, "Apple Bloom, you shall bring Granny Smith on Monday." Diamond Tiara smirked to herself while Apple had a face that was filed with dread. It was then the school bell rang.

"Have a great weekend, everypony!" Cheerilee said as she left the schoolhouse first and the rest of her students followed out right after her. Everypony except for Apple Bloom, who was still coming to realization of what had happened.

"Granny Smith?" said Apple Bloom as she slapped a fore-hoof to her forehead, "Come Monday, I'll be the laughin' stock of Ponyville." All Apple Bloom could do was face plant her desk until Cheerilee finally ushered the yellow filly to leave the schoolhouse.

Once Apple Boom had turned back to the orchards, she made her way directly toward Applejack, who was helping Big Mac and Mario water the zap apple trees. She trying to plead for her or Big Mac to come instead of Granny Smith, but her pleas were futile.

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, "I already told you that we just can't take a break from harvest to come to your school. You know what'll happen."

"I know...After the fifth day, the zap apples disappear," said Apple Bloom sadly. It was then the strong winds returned to the orchard. The dark clouds also made their return as a huge flock of crows appeared as well. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Mario watched the scene in awe as Granny Smith zipped up to them.

"Look! The third sign!" said Granny Smith, "Right on time! Hot diggity!" The crows started to fly in the shape of an apple as the trees were electrified once more. Mario scooted a bit closer to Applejack as the trees were then covered with apple flower blossoms. Once the trees were all covered in flowers, the sky cleared instantly.

"Wow!" said everypony minus Granny Smith.

"Alright, you lazy daisies," Granny Smith ordered, "move you caboose!" Big Mac went back to work as Applejack and Mario faced the still disappointed Apple Bloom.

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, "but don't you fret. Granny Smith's got no shortage of entertainin' stories to tell."

"I know," said Apple Bloom wearily, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Is what Diamond Tiara told you still bothering you?" Mario asked. Apple Bloom just sighed.

"She and Silver Spoon were at the market and Granny openly embarassed me," said Apple Bloom, "and Diamond Tiara was the one who suggested Granny Smith come on Monday."

"Hoo boy," said Mario, "That's parents and grandparents for you. But I can see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are going out of their way to humiliate you."

"Ya think?" Apple Bloom remarked, "Tellin' Granny won't help. Last time, she didn't even hear a word I said."

"I've noticed she does that," said Mario, "Well, the best thing you can do is...roll with it."

"Roll with it?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Yeah, let those two think they've got the upper hand," said Mario, "In the little time I've spent with Granny Smith, there is one thing that she's very good at. Being unpredictable. And I mean that in they she can amaze you when you least expect it. So don't you worry about Monday. Everything will be alright." Mario then gave Apple Bloom a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Now try to find something to do to relax," said Mario, "I gotta get back to work, okay." Apple Bloom just nodded meekly as Mario headed back to help Applejack. However, not even Mario's words helped the yellow filly feel better. At the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, Apple Bloom was pacing back and forth across the floor as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo watched her.

"I'll be embarassed," Apple Bloom groaned aloud, "shamed, disgraced, mortified, humiliate-" The yellow filly was cut off when Sweetie Belle shoved a fore-hoof into her mouth.

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked annoyed.

"Snap out of it," Sweetie Belle added firmly as she removed her fore-hoof from Apple Bloom's mouth, "We're here to help you!"

"After all, we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Scootaloo, "We'll figure out a way to postpone your presentation."

"But how?" Apple Bloom groaned as she sat down, "All this worry is makin' me sick!" Apple Bloom clutched her stomach to prove her point.

"Sick?" said Sweetie Belle.

"That's it!" said Scootaloo as she jumped into the air and a hanging lamp above her head lit up to emphasize that she had an idea, "C'mon!" Before Apple Bloom could reply, the two fillies pulled her out of the clubhouse.

Inside the Apple household, several glass jars had been set up in a line as Granny Smith peaked her head over them wearing an army hat on her head.

"Ten-hut!" Granny Smith said like a drill sergeant, "Now listen here, troops! I don't want any whinin' or cryin' or crackin' under pressure! Do I make myself clear!?" Granny Smith then whacked one of the jars. The jar responded by presenting a long crack on its side.

"Court-martialed!" Granny Smith shouted as she threw the cracked jar aside. The jar hit the back of a wall and fell straight into a trash can.

Upstairs, Apple Bloom found herself tossed into her bed as Scootaloo pulled the blanket on her and then used her fore-hoof to ruffle Apple Bloom's red mane. Sweetie Bell then appeared holding some green grapes to create a makeshift green paint and started to paint her cheeks.

"Stay still, Apple Bloom!" said Scootaloo, "You have to look sick!" Scootaloo then began to boil water in a kettle and stuck a thermometer inside of it. Once it was hot enough, Scootaloo stuck the thermometer right into Apple Bloom's mouth.

"Aaah!" Apple Bloom shouted in a muffled voice with the thermometer in her mouth, "Hey, this is hot!"

"What in the hayseed is going on in there, silly billy?" said Granny Smith just as Sweetie Belle finished painting Apple Bloom's face green.

"Oh, Granny Smith!" said Scootaloo, "we were just about to come get you!"

"Apple Bloom's sick!" said Sweetie Belle, "Looks like she might have to stay home all week!" Granny Smith quickly looked at the thermometer as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo fought not to giggle. Granny Smith then placed a fore-hoof on her forehead as she mumbled to herself.

"Ooh! Perfect as a Piccadilly pear!" Granny Smith said quickly before leaving the room in a blur. The elder pony was not fazed by any of the fillies efforts to make Apple Bloom look sick.

"Now what?" Apple Bloom groaned. Back at the clubhouse, the three fillies were still trying to come up with a plan.

"It's already almost sundown!" Apple Bloom told them, "Tomorrow is Sunday, and I only have one more day to figure something out!" Apple Bloom couldn't resist getting into Scootaloo's face she was on the verge of panicking, but soon backed away from the orange Pegasus.

"Hey! Look!" shouted Sweetie Belle as she poked her head from above. Their club house had a ladder that led to a second floor where a telescope had been set up. Sweetie Belle had been looking through it when she saw something interesting happening in the distance. Apple Bloom headed up to see what the fuss was all about. She noticed some shooting stars above the zap apple trees.

"That's the fourth sign!" said Apple Bloom excitedly as Scootaloo bumped her out of the way. Scootaloo peeked into the telescope to see the trees become electrified once more as the flowers turn into apples. Grey apples to be precise. Apple Bloom quickly jumped in front of Scootaloo to look again.

"The zap apples have appeared!" Apple Bloom told them.

"And that give me an idea," said Sweetie Belle with a smile on her face. They wasted no time using a bush to move their way into the zap apple orchard as Big Mac, Applejack, and Mario were busy pulling wagons and freight cars loaded with watering cans in the background. The three fillies then moved their bush to a nearby tree before poking their heads out of it.

"We can't move Family Appreciation Day," Sweetie Belle told the other two, "so let's move Harvest Day instead." Apple Bloom looked at the still grey apples.

"They don't look...quite ripe," Apple Bloom remarked.

"Harvesting apples early never hurt an apple," Scootaloo remarked.

"I don't know..." said Apple Bloom unsurely, "Zap apple trees aren't like normal apple trees. They're magic." Some electricity crackled around the tree to emphasize her point.

"How different can they be?" Sweetie Belle retorted snootily before she gave the tree a firm buck with her hind legs. Some electricity travelled up the tree trunk and then back down at Sweetie Belle, shocking her and sending her flying away, which afterward she landed with a THUD.

"Well, if we can't buck 'em, let's just pick 'em," said Apple Bloom as Scootaloo smiled to avoid laughing at Sweetie Belle. Once Sweetie Belle had recovered, Apple Bloom jumped up to snag an apple, Scootaloo then grabbed her tail to help her pull the apple off the branch, then Sweetie Belle did the same with Scootaloo's tail as she backed up, but the apple refused to break off its branch. In fact, all they had done was make the tree tilt towards them, creating plenty of tension on the branches and tree truck. All Sweetie Belle had to do was lose her footing for one second when...

FLING!

...like a sling shot, the three fillies were sent flying all the way into a pool of mud in the pig's pen. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle poked out of the mud as Scootaloo gasped for air since she had gotten stuck for a moment under the mud.

"Any _other_ bright ideas?" Apple Bloom asked sarcastically and covered in mud. Neither of the two fillies had an answer.

The next morning, Cheerilee made her way up to the barn and knocked on the side door that lead to the kitchen.

"Granny Smith," Cheerilee called out, "it's Miss Cheerilee! Apple Bloom said you wanted to speak to me?" Cheerilee became uneasy since after a few seconds there wasn't any answer.

"...Hello?" Cheerilee called out from a nearby window, "Granny Smi-" Cheerilee then gasped as she saw Granny Smith sitting in a rocking chair wearing some red glasses. It is debatable if she noticed the two pairs of strings that were tied to the mare's fore-hooves.

"Well, hello there! Howdydoo!" said somepony in the background trying to sound like Granny Smith and one of the strings made Granny Smith wave hello.

"Hi...uh...Granny Smith..." said Cheerilee with a weary tone, "Is, ugh, everything okay?"

"Of course it is!" Granny Smith supposedly replied, "Why wouldn't it be?" Granny Smith's head then slumped forward a bit and gave a loud snort. As her head turned, the glasses fell of her face, showing that the eyes had been painted on them and she was actually asleep. It was also revealed that Apple Bloom was the one mimicking Granny Smith's voice as she quickly put the glasses back on the elder pony's face to avoid being noticed.

"Oh, er, excuse me," Apple Bloom remarked as she continued the charade. It was then revealed that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were the one's controlling Granny Smith's tied up fore-hooves, "Uh, pickles always give me the hiccups! I need to tell you that I can't make the presentation on Monday after all!"

"Oh no, is that so?" said Cheerilee in disappointment.

"No doubts about it!" said Apple Bloom, still mimicking Granny Smith, "I gotta sheer the flowers and water the sheep! I mean, I have to water the flowers and shear the sheep!" Scootaloo couldn't help but roll her eyes at that remark.

"Oh, well, that's too bad," said Cheerilee, "We can reschedule." Cheerilee then made her leave. Scootaloo then got so excited that she pulled on her rope too hard, causing Granny Smith to conk her head on the roof of the room.

"E-whut- hai- where am I?" Granny Smith mumbled as her fore-hooves were still dangling by the ropes. Despite the ropes, Granny Smith managed to open the door just as Cheerilee was turning to leave.

"Well howdy Miss Cheerilee," said Granny Smith as leaned out of the top half of the door despite the fact that her fore-hooves were still in the air, "You window shopping?"

"Uh...no?" said Cheerilee puzzled, especially since Granny Smith was still being held in the air and hadn't taken notice, "You asked me to come here to tell me that you wouldn't be making it to Family Appreciation Day?"

"Fiddlesticks!" Granny Smith retorted, "I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in Canterlot!"

"But didn't you just say...?" Cheerilee asked, still feeling more confused than ever, especially as Granny Smith was lifted into the air.

"See you Monday!" Granny Smith called out, completely unphased or unaware of the fact she was being lifted into the air. Cheerilee just shook her head and walked away. It wasn't much longer before Granny Smith was busy painting the kitchen in pink polka dots as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle peeked inside to watch her. They then returned to Apple Bloom, who was now laying on the floor with her face buried in her fore-hooves.

"I can't believe she woke up from her nap. She _never_ wakes up from her nap!" Apple Bloom sighed with her voice muffled voice, "I wish I could just run off and hide!" Apple Bloom looked at them with a devastated look and then faceplanted her face into the floor again.

"Well, _you_ can't run off..." said Sweetie Belle as a devious smile appeared on her face, "But maybe somepony else can!"

Next morning, the storm had returned once more and now there was lightning in the sky. Applejack and Granny Smith walked just outside the zap apple orchard to watch. Mario was there as well, despite the fact he was trembling fearfully at the sight of the lightning. The winds began to pick up and Applejack and Mario had to hold onto their hats to keep them from blowing away. Fortunately, the storm came to an end as soon as the trees were electrified once more and a rainbow appeared in the sky. A single grey apple gained several stripes of each color of the rainbow. Then as if the apple were a glass prism, it began to send a rainbow beam from one apple to the next, giving all the zap apples their famous rainbow coloring.

"Yee-haw!" said Granny Smith excitedly.

"The zap apple harvest has begun!" said Applejack when she suddenly flinched as Granny Smith jumped high into the air and landed near her with a thud.

"And tomorrow we will be makin' up some zap apple jam," Granny Smith replied as got up completely unharmed. Mario was still rather impressed.

"I had no idea you could jump that high, Granny Smith," Mario remarked.

"I could do a good ten feet back in my youngin days," Granny Smith replied.

"Wow...I thought I was the only pony who could do that," said Mario as he showed her a good ten foot leap into the air without spinning.

"Interesting," said Granny Smith, "You always did remind me of...uh...somepony...now who...dangnabbit...this memory of mine..."

"It's okay, Granny Smith," Mario replied, "I'm just honored to meet a fellow high jumper." Granny Smith smiled.

"Oh, it's no biggie sonny," said Granny Smith, "and I'm mighty proud of you too."

"Why?" Mario asked puzzled.

"It's one thing to be afraid of lightning," said Granny Smith, "But it's another when you still face it despite being afraid. Shows you've got some courage and character." Mario blinked before smiling.

"Thank you, Granny Smith," he answered.

"Oh, just call me Granny, Mario," the elderly mare replied as she walked away, "You've always been like a grandcolt ta me." Mario felt his eyes water as a smile appeared on his face. He never had a grandmother before and Applejack always was like a sister to him. As Mario headed into the orchard to get to work, Granny Smith bumped into a small pony wearing a mail pony attire. One could guess who it was by the orange fur and magenta mane.

"Miss Granny Smith?" said Scootaloo in a deeper voice, "Telegram!" Granny Smith grabbed the paper as the little filly zoomed away.

"Well, bust my buttons," said Granny Smith, "Uncle Apple Strudel wants me to pay him a visit." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle snickered behind the barn.

"And you can just make the 8am train," said Apple Bloom as she tossed a saddle bag on the elder pony's back, "I already packed you a bag!"

"Well that was considerate," said Granny Smith as Apple Bloom then gave her a hard slap on the flank, making the elder pony jump forward a bit.

"But don't you worry, flibbertigibbet!" Granny told Apple Bloom, "I'll be back in time to make that jam!" Apple Bloom watched Granny Smith disappear before breathing a sigh of relief.

"That train ride takes all day," said Apple Bloom, "I'm safe. Hah." Apple Bloom then headed to school, feeling her mind was at peace.

"For today's Family Appreciation Day," Cheerilee announced to the class, "we are pleased to welcome Granny Smith." Cheerilee then noticed that the elderly mare was nowhere to be found.

"Um...Apple Bloom? Is Granny Smith here?" Cheerilee asked. Apple Bloom just had a smug smile on her face with her fore-hooves behind her head. Even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were giving her curious and suspicious looks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Cheerilee," said Apple Bloom as sincerely as she could, "but she got called out of town on account of a family emergency-"

"Well, howdy, my little ponies!" said a familiar voice that made Apple Bloom's heart drop to her hind legs. She didn't noticed Diamond Tiara smirking deviously behind her.

"Howdy, y'all!" Granny Smith repeated, "I'm as happy as a pig in a fresh mudpile to be here!"

"Whuh- what are you doing here?" Apple Bloom asked surprised as she walked up to the elderly pony, "Did you miss the train?"

"Er, no, it came," said Granny Smith, "And Uncle Apple Strudel was on it." There nearby was a pony with a Swedish style mustache, hat, and lederhosen.

"Ooooooh, noogie-noogie-noogie!" Apple Strudel laughed madly as he ruffled up Apple Bloom's mane.

"I can't wait to hear Granny Smith's presentation," said Diamond Tiara as Apple Bloom slowly walked by to her desk before the tiara wearing filly added in a hushed tone, "If she can remember any of it." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed as Apple Bloom slumped into her desk, wishing she could disappear. Apple Strudel then offered Granny Smith a chair as the elderly mare took a seat, not even noticing that the offered seat was knocked away when she sat down.

"Long ago, when I was a little pony, things were very different in Ponyville," Granny Smith explained as she showed the young ponies a map, "'cause there was _no_ _Ponyville!_ " The other ponies listened with interest as Apple Bloom still had a dreaded look on her face. As the title of Ponyville on the map suddenly disappeared, the view changed to resemble that of a silent picture film from the early 1910s and 1920s. There in view was a pony family pulling a stage coach.

"That's right, my little ponies," Granny Smith narrated, "Me and my family were pilgrim pony folk, back when I was a little filly." Inside the back end of the stagecoach was a young Granny Smith, wearing her trademark handkerchief around her neck, but also wearing a bonnet with both her mane and tail in braids.

"Oh we ventured far and wide," Granny Smith continued, "collecting new seeds and sellin' the old. But my pa was the finest seed collector in all of Equestria." Young Granny Smith was seen collecting samples of seeds from nearby plants and flowers whenever her family set up their camp for the night.

"Then one day, the Smith family found themselves in the most brilliant, most grand, and most magnificent of all cities," said Granny Smith, "A place called...Canterlot." Her family enters the royal city as they see an open market area and various ponies in upper class attires from the close of the 19th century.

"I bet your hooves to hindquarters I had never seen anything like it before nor since," said Granny Smith as her younger self marveled at sights, "And as if the beauty of that city wasn't enough, suddenly, _she_ appeared." Her younger self noticed a group of ponies gathered around Princess Celestia and then the royal chariot came to stop before her family.

"When lo and behold, she stopped to look at my pa's seed collection," Granny Smith continued as her father presented Princess Celestia a bag of seeds, "Then Princess Celestia saw that we were plumb-tuckered and hankerin' to find our forever home. And bein' a royal princess and all, she knew exactly the place for us to lay down our stakes. My pa gave the Princess a mighty thanks." Princess Celestia took them to the top of one of the towers and showed them the land of what would eventually become Sweet Apple Acres. The mighty thanks her father had given was a long kiss on Celestia's fore-hoof, which made her mother very jealous.

"We quickly found that land near the Everfree Forest, and we built our first home," said Granny Smith as her family arrived and built their first house, "Next, we planted our first orchards. But an orchard don't grow overnight, and we were getting mighty short on food." One of her family members was seen planting outside as the rest of the family got ready to eat, but all young Granny Smith was given was three beans due to their low food supplies. Her entire family showed looks of concern since there was a chance that they might starve before their crops could grow.

"Now mind you," Granny Smith continued, "we were cautioned about the forest, and we knew that it was not fit to enter." The howl of a timberwolf was heard in the distance as the lights to the family house turned off. It was at that moment, young Granny Smith left the house and headed into the forest.

"But I knew there was critters livin' there," said Granny Smith, "There must be something to eat. It was dark and musty, and I won't lie, it was scary. But every inch was covered in plant life, and before I knew it, wasn't I standin' in front of the most incredible apple trees! I had never seen anything that bore this kind of colorful fruit! Oh I started picking apples quick as a whip!" Young Granny Smith then ventured into the forest and began to look around at the plantlife when she discovered the zap apple trees for the first time. As picked the first apple, kissed it, and then tucked it into her saddle bag. As she put more apples into her bag, something ran by in the foreground. She looked around before continuing to pick some more apples when the creature zoom by again.

"I turned, and there before me stood the timberwolves!" Granny Smith continued, "I've never run so fast in my life. I did the only thing I could think of." Young Granny Smith was startled when she heard something howl loudly. It was then she saw four timberwolves growling at her. She then ran off as fast as she could. One timberwolf nearly bit her tail as she rushed out of the forest and began to bang a black pot with a stick. The timberwolves cowered back and ducked back into the forest. Their eyes glared at her before they ran off and disappeared into the foliage. Her banging had also woken up her mother and father.

"My pa and I planted those special apple seeds," Granny Smith told them, "and before our eyes they grew like wildfire. Why, we had full grown trees faster than you can say "lickety split"." The very instant the zap apple seeds are planted and watered, the trees sprouted up instantly with a clash of thunder and young Granny Smith was caught in the branches. Her father just smiled and she laughed happily.

"Then each year, I paid close attention to the signs of the zap apples' special harvesting times," Granny Smith continued, "How the weather affects the Everfree Forest, how the timberwolves howl when the zap apples first started growing, and how they zapped away if you didn't pick them all in one day!" Young Granny Smith is seen walking around the zap apple orchard as their flowers appeared, then she noticed the random weather patterns, and was seen quivering in her bed by the howls of the timberwolves. The family was seen picking the zap apples when they all disappeared from the trees in a flash.

"And the fruits of our labor were the best fruit we've ever tasted," said Granny Smith as several zap apple treats were on a wooden table and her younger self was standing near a black pot, stirring and tasting something, "Soon enough I was mixing up batches of zap apple jam. Just like harvestin' the zap apples had its special rules, so did makin' the zap apple jam. I learned that you gotta be extra friendly with the bees, otherwise their honey won't taste rightly as sweet to mix in with the zap apples. Who'd'a thought that glass jars needed talkin' to? Or that zap apples like pink polka dots? But magic is as magic does. Just funny that way." Young Granny Smith is showing knocking on a beehive and giving the bees flowers, then she was seen talking to the glass jars with a military hat on her head, and then was seen painting pink polka dots on the walls. After tasting the zap apple jam, she nodded to herself that the taste was just right. She then carried a case loaded with jars of zap apple jam in it to her parent's small zap apple jam stand.

"Then ponies started comin' to our farm from far and wide just to get a taste of my zap apple jam," said Granny Smith as a line of ponies gathered at the stand to purchase some jam, especially a particular farm like attired stallion. He had bought a large amount of jam jars at once, "Some of them decided to stay, like Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's great grandfather. In matter of fact, the first thing he ever sold was my zap apple jam." Stinkin' Rich's stand started out as a tiny tent, followed by a small shop, and then a large general store, which Granny Smith's parents paid a visit to him with each renovation. It was when the large store is seen that train tracks became visible and the sound of a train whistle blowing was heard as it arrived at what was becoming a thriving town.

"And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town," said Granny Smith as her younger self walked around, "bustling with all kinds of ponies..." As the scene returned to the map, the title of Ponyville reappeared on it, "...and that is how Ponyville was founded." All the young ponies were left in awe for a few seconds as Granny Smith smiled at them. Then a single pony began to applaud impressively. It was Silver Spoon of all ponies, leaving both Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom stunned. Soon the rest of the young ponies began to applaud as well. Their smiles showing that they had enjoyed the presentation.

"Oh, thank you kindly, little ponies," said Granny Smith, "Oh, now-now, settle down."

"So if it weren't for you and the zap apples, Ponyville wouldn't even exist?!" Scootaloo pointed out.

"Darn tootin', little filly!" Granny Smith answered.

"If it weren't for my Granny Smith," said Apple Bloom smugly to Diamond Tiara's face before leaning away, "your daddy wouldn't have Backyard Bargains." The others all agreed that this was true, even Silver Spoon was murmuring in agreement. Diamond Tiara looked rather uneasy.

"But-" she stuttered until she noticed Granny Smith cleaning the chalkboard by licking it with her tongue.

"But she's just a...kooky old lady!" Diamond retorted. Everypony gasped, including Cheerilee.

"She is not a kooky old lady!" Apple Bloom shot back, clearly offended, "She is the most amazing pony in all of Ponyville." Apple Bloom emphasized her point by giving Granny Smith a loving hug and cheek nuzzle.

Back at the barn, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith began to work together creating the zap apple jam. Granny Smith even gave Apple Bloom the honor of taste testing it before the yellow filly carried a box filled with jars of jam to the traditional zap apple stand. Already, hundreds of ponies were standing in line to buy some jam. Once Scootaloo had purchased her own jar, she had spread the jam on a slice of bread and began to eat it happily. Mario was also with the orange filly, along with Sweetie Belle, Twist, and a pony known by the name of Truffles.

"I think this is the best zap apple jam I've tasted yet!" said Scootaloo.

"Mmm-mmm," Mario added in agreement as he ate his own slice of bread with the jam spread on it, "This was my first time having zap apple jam and it is _delicious_!" For helping out, Applejack had given him six jars of jam. He was looking forward to see how it would taste in a peanut butter sandwich or on a morning piece of toast.

"Must be 'cause _you_ had something to do with it, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle added just as Apple Bloom arrived. Apple Bloom just smiled humbly.

"You betcha," said Granny Smith as she walked up to the group, "Apple Bloom is one humdinger of a zap apple jammer!"

"I am?" Apple Bloom said surprised and then hugged Granny Smith.

"So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well?" Applejack asked as she approached her sister and the elderly mare.

"Did it?" Apple Bloom answered as the two pulled away, " _My Granny Smith is super special. I just forgot that for a little while_."

"Aw, don't fret," said Granny Smith, "I forget things all the time. Now, I'll getcha...er...something. Aw." While Granny Smith never did figure out what she was trying to remember, Apple Bloom just gave her a warm hug. Granny Smith may have a quirky way of doing things, but Apple Bloom loved her all the same.

"Who wants to help Granny sing to the water?" Applejack offered.

"We do, we do!" said the young ponies excitedly before they zipped away. It wasn't much longer before Granny Smith was back in her bunny suit and hopping about the watering cans.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." Granny Smith sang as she hopped about with the other young ponies hopping behind her wearing bunny headbands on their heads. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Mario watched them have their fun.

"Diamond Tiara?" said a stern voice as the said filly was then pushed before the three ponies. And she was wearing bunny ears on her head.

"But dad!" Diamond Tiara protested as Filthy Rich simply walked up to her and pushed her towards the rest of the group. Applejack noticed Mario smirking.

"Did you-"

"Surprisingly, I didn't," said Mario, "Diamond Tiara put her own hoof in her mouth by insulting Granny Smith in front of the whole class. Cheerilee made sure Filthy Rich knew about it. But all that hopping looks like fun! Glad I finished my newest magic treat." Mario pulled out an cookie that was shaped like a carrot. Once he ate it, bunny ears appeared on his head. Mario then used his hind legs to hop about like a bunny.

"See that, kids," said Granny Smith as she pointed a fore-hoof toward Mario, who was doing a good twelve to fifteen feet in the air with each jump, " _That_ there is how ya'll do the bunny hop!"

"Thanks Granny," said Mario, "I can also do this!" Mario then flapped his ears so he was now gliding in the air. The other young ponies oohed and awed, except for Diamond Tiara.

"Show-off," she muttered until both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoped off her head, making her faceplant the soil, coating her entire face in the wet brown earth.

"DADDY!" she whined, but Filthy Rich paid no attention.

Applejack and Apple Bloom just laughed.

Today had been a very good, and delicious, day.

 **I apologize if all the jam talk made any of you hungry.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	41. Baby Cakes

Baby Cakes

 _Pony's Log Number 213: Baby Sitting two newborn foals is not for the faint of heart. Even I knew I was way over my head when asked to help Pinkie do it..._

Today, the Mane seven were at the Ponyville General Hospital. Nopony was hurt or sick by the way. This was an exciting day! Mr. and Mrs. Cake had just gotten a new addition to their family. The seven ponies were chattering with each other excitedly as they peeked behind a large glass window to see where the new foal was amongst the rest of sleeping baby ponies.

"Can you believe the baby is finally here?" Applejack said excitedly.

"Cup Cake and Carrot Cake must be so proud," said Twilight.

"I thought Mrs. Cake's first name was Chiffon?" Mario asked. He had asked the baking mare himself that very question and that was the answer she had given him.

"She prefers Cup Cake for obvious reasons," Twilight answered. Mario hummed in understanding.

"I wonder if it's a filly or a colt?" Rarity asked.

"We should find out soon," said Mario and then looked at Pinkie, "Hopefully, before Pinkie dents the window..."

"I wanna see the new baby pony!" Pinkie said excitedly as her faces was practically plastered to the window. It was then Mr. Cake arrived. The fuzz on his muzzle showing that he hadn't shaved in a while. (Apparently male ponies need to do that too.)

"Meet our son, Pound Cake," said Mr. Cake. He then removed a blanket to show a white foal with a brown mane and tail and tiny wings. Pound Cake gave a cute yawn and continued to sleep.

"Awwww..." said the seven ponies.

"... _and_ our daughter, Pumpkin Cake," added Mr. Cake as he removed a second blanket from another baby bed. There was another baby that had a butter cream colored foal with orange mane and tail in the colors of the father. She also had a tiny little horn on her head as she sucked her fore-hoof.

"Huh?" said the seven ponies in surprise.

"Two new foals for me to play with?" Pinkie gasped, "That's two, two, two times the fun! _This is the greatest day ever!_ " Pinkie then ducked down and was suddenly inside the baby room with a party hat on her head and a noise maker in her mouth.

"We need to celebrate your birthday, babies," Pinkie told the two foals, "'cause you were born today! Woo-hoo!"

"Shhh," said a pony names Nurse Redheart sternly, "The babies are trying to sleep."

"But I was just-"

"Shhh," Nurse Redheart cut Pinkie off.

"But-"

"Shhh!" Nurse Redheart repeated more firmly as she walked away. Pinkie then waited for the nurse to leave the room before looking at the babies again.

"Happy, happy birthday to you and to you today-" Pinkie sang in a quiet tone as Mr. Cake just rolled his eyes in the background. Then Nurse Redheart made her return. She gave Pinkie a glare before tossing her out of the baby room. Mario just rolled his eyes at Pinkie.

"Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a Pegasus and the other one a unicorn?" Applejack asked curiously. The others ponies, minus Pinkie, had the same question on their minds.

"Easy," said Mr. Cake, "My great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn. And Cup Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Pegasus. That makes sense, right?"

"I guess..." said Mario as he scratched his head while the others gave no reply to Mr. Cakes family tree information. Mario knew alot of school subjects, but family genetics and genealogy wasn't his forte, especially when the latter hadn't help him find his own family tree.

"Aw yeah!" said Rainbow, "Heh, just you wait! Once little Pound Cake get his wings going, he'll be all over the place."

"And be careful around Pumpkin Cake," said Twilight.

"Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go," Rarity added.

"That's true," said Mario, "one of those magical surges saved my life." The others nodded in agreement, including Mr. Cake. It was then Pinkie reappeared inside the baby room again. How she kept getting in there was anyone's guess.

"Quick! Make a wish and blow out your candles!" Pinkie told them, "Which is easy 'cause there's zero candles! You are zero years old, after all!"

"Shhh!" said Nurse Redheart sternly, making Pinkie face plant the cake. Pinkie just smiled as frosting covered her nose and chin. The others just looked annoyed at her.

(Main Theme)

Some time had passed since the twins had been brought home. Pound and Pumpkin Cake were now crawling about on the floor of Sugarcube Corner. Each of them wearing a party hat as Carrot Cake arrived with a huge package of baby diapers on his back. Pinkie then set a small cake between the two and began to sing.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Happy month-i-versary to you and you today!  
I-can't-believe-you're-aleady-a-month-old.  
Time-sure-flies-doesn't-it-wow.  
Seems-like-only-yesterday-you-were-born.  
But now yo're a month old today, hey!_

As Pinkie sang, she put a noise maker in each other their mouths and did her usual routine of getting into a pony's face from random angles. She then finished by popping out of the cake and the twins blew their noise makers happily. The twins giggled excitedly before jumping onto Pinkie as she continued to play with them. Mr. Cake looked at them with some concern before he smiled and went back to his work.

"Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world?" Pinkie asked excitedly as she rushed toward some swinging doors that led into the another room with some shelves, "Where's Pinkie Pie...? _Here I am_! Where's Pinkie Pie...? _Here I am_! Where's Pinkie Pie...? _Here I am_!" The twins just laughed happily. On the other side of the doors, Mrs. Cake was busy with something on the shelves as Mr. Cake set down some boxes loaded with various goods inside.

"Here I am! Here I am! Here I am!" Pinkie repeated before blowing them a playful raspberry and headed back into the main room. Mr. and Mrs. Cake shared a look of concern.

"Everything okay in there?" Mrs. Cakes asked as she peeked inside the main room and saw Pinkie making funny faces with the twins, "Who needs a diaper change?"

"Don't worry, they're fine!" said Pinkie as she picked up Pound Cake in her fore-hooves, it was then a foul smell started to drift from his diaper. Pinkie caught a good sniff that made her lean away from him, "oogh, I mean..."

"Oh, I got it," said Mr. Cake as he brought over two fresh diapers with his tail. He quickly set both babies on a table and quickly removed the stinky diapers and tossed them into a trash bin set up in the corner of the room. After adding a little baby powder, Mr. Cake easily put on some brand new diapers for each foal. The twins just giggled at their father and Pinkie just watched them with a smile on her face as Mr. Cake washed his fore-hooves.

"Is anypony hungry?" Mr. Cake asked out of the blue.

"Ah, no thanks," Pinkie replied as she kept smiling at the twins, "I just had a big breakfast."

"I'm on it," said Mrs. Cake as she brings to twins two bottles. With a flick of her tail, the bottles were tossed into the air as Pound and Pumpkin caught them and began to suck the milk out of their own bottle. Pinkie watched them drink for a few seconds before she found herself growing rather bored. She even began to look at her custom made fore-leg watch that she apparently made herself. The babies sighed as they finished and set their bottles aside, but then they began to groan with discomfort.

"Oh, oh, you're making funny faces!" said Pinkie, "I have one! Bleghhh!" Pinkie tried to make faces with the twins as Mr. Cake laughed.

"No, y'see, Pinkie," Mr. Cake explained, "the babies need to be burped!" He then sat down and held each foal so he could lightly pat their backs. It wasn't long before both foals let out a nice BURP in reply.

"All set now? Everything good?" Pinkie asked eagerly, "Okay, who wants to play again?" The twins giggled excitedly they hopped out of their father's fore-hooves and crawled after Pinkie. Pound Cake then noticed a stack of playing blocks and knocked them over. He went to stomp on them when Mrs. Cake grabbed him.

"Uh uh uh, Pound Cake," said Mrs. Cake, "no pounding things." Pound Cake just smiled. Then Pumpkin noticed a discarded bottle of baby powder and stuck it into her mouth. (Fortunately from the bottom end and not the top.)

"Uh uh uh, we don't chew on things, Pumpkin Cake," Mrs. Cake told her as she removed the bottle from her mouth.

"Except for food," Pinkie added when suddenly Mrs. Cake gave a dramatic gasp.

"Food!" Mrs. Cake replied, "Great cinnamon sticks, I completely forgot!"

"No, you just fed them bottles, remember?" Pinkie replied calmly.

"Not the babies' food!" said Mrs. Cake.

"Gh! The food for the enormously big catering order we have to deliver today!" Mr. Cake replied.

"Oh, with the new twins, we've been so distracted!" said Mrs. Cake. Pinkie and the twins just smiled as the two ponies were panicking. Then as if fate had heard their panicking, a certain colt entered the shop.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Cake," said Mario cheerfully and then flinched as how flustered they looked, "Whoa...guess it was a good thing I came by. I was looking to see if you needed some help." Mr. and Mrs. Cake beamed excitedly.

"Oh, you came just in time, Mario," said Mrs. Cake, "We need somepony to babysit the twins while we work on a large _rush_ catering order." Mario blinked before sighing to himself.

"I wish I could, but..." said Mario slowly, the fact the Cakes looked downcasted made more feel a insecure, "I don't know anything about babysitting two foals. I am barely managing three little fillies from time to time. I hardly know them as well as the rest of my friends. But I can help you with that rush order until you can find somepony else who can do the job...if...if you don't mind me doing that much..." Mario groaned inwardly over the fact that he started talking like Fluttershy as the two parents felt panicky all over again.

"Gh, quick, honeybun," said Mr. Cake wearily, "we need to find a babysitter to watch the foals while we take care of this! Mario, if you can get started on that order for us, we would be very grateful." Mr. Cake put on a saddleback baby carrier onto Mrs. Cake as she put the foals into it. Mario just nodded as he headed into the kitchen.

"I could do it!" Pinkie offered, "I wanna do it! Oh, the babies love playing with me, I'll do it!" However the pink pony was ignored as the Cakes exited their shop.

"I wonder who would be available on such short notice," said Mrs. Cake to her husband as they made their way into town.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" said Pinkie Pie as she bounced up and down, but the Cakes continued to ignore her. It wasn't much longer before they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and asked the yellow Pegasus for help.

"Oh I would love to babysit!" said Fluttershy as the Cakes smiled excitedly, "but I can't today sorry. I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic." This made the Cakes frown instantly as Fluttershy turned to show an already packed picnic basket with a very impatient bunny standing nearby.

"You understand don't you?" Fluttershy asked as she turned to face the Cakes, but then noticed that they were already leaving.

"Y-you're not mad at me, are you?" Fluttershy asked worried as she reached out a fore-hoof, "please don't be mad at me!" Sadly, Fluttershy would never get an answer.

"I'll do it! Pick me!" Pinkie offered as she cradled Angel in her fore-hooves. The Cakes then headed back into town and arrived at the Grand Oaks Library to ask Twilight, who shook her head in response.

"I have to finish this report for the Princess summarizing all my...oops...I mean Mario and I's _other_ reports to the Princess," Twilight explained as the Cakes saw Spike holding several sheets of paper with his hands, feet, mouth, tail, and even his top scale. The Cakes quickly made their exit as Pinkie appeared cradling a book wearing a diaper.

"I wanna babysit!" said Pinkie, "Pick me!" But the Cakes had already left and had headed to Sweet Apple Acres. The Cakes just smiled hopefully as Applejack was bucking some apples off some trees and putting them into baskets.

"Babysit? Now?" Applejack exclaimed in disbelief, "When there's a swarm o' hungry caterpillars headin' this way? I gotta get all these apples before they get swarmed on!" A nearby caterpillar crawled up to an apple on the ground and was about to take a huge bite of it when Applejack pulled the apple away. The worm look rather annoyed as the Cakes just exchanged worried looks and left.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna do it!" said Pinkie as she appeared cradling several apples in her fore-legs, but was ignored once again. The Cakes then found Rainbow sitting on a nearby cloud and asked her. The blue Pegasus wasted no time declining.

"I got tickets to the Wonderbolts show this afternoon," Rainbow told them, "Gotta dash!" Rainbow then zoomed away, making her cloud poof into thin air. Pinkie then appears holding a cloud wearing a diaper.

"Ask me!" Pinkie said as she juggled her cloud baby about, "Mememememememememememememe!" Pinkie than stopped when she missed her juggle and the cloud landed on the ground, causing it to disappear and leaving nothing but a diaper behind. Pinkie smiled sheepishly before taking off. The Cake's last stop was at the Carousel Boutique.

" _Moi_? Babysit?" said Rarity, "N- Oh nonononononononono! I'm flattered that you would think of me though." Despite being cheerful, Rarity's smile didn't help the Cakes feel any better as they panted heavily from exhaustion. It was then a certain pink pony stood before them with a toothy smile. They knew what she wanted to ask. They knew it all the time. It seemed that they had run out of...better...options.

"Pinkie," said Mr. Cake with a groan and unenthusiastic tone, "how would you like to babysit for us?" Pinkie gasped excitedly.

"I dunno," Pinkie answered casually, "I'll have to check my schedule." Pinkie was only teasing as she gave them both a smirk, but the two Cakes were too busy wondering if they had made the right decision. They didn't have much time to think about it as they returned to Sugarcube Corner and went to collecting the food they needed for their delivery. Since they had taken alot of time trying to find a babysitter, Mario had managed to get all but a single cake completed without much of a problem. While the Cakes were very grateful, they were more worried about the fact the lives of their month old twins were now in the hooves of Pinkie. Mrs. Cake pulled Mario aside as he was trying to use his magic to cool down the cake layers so he could assemble it.

"Mario, I know you said you have no babysitting experience with foals and such," said Mrs. Cake nervously, "but...could you...help Pinkie out?" Mario blinked.

"You don't trust Pinkie to handle the twins?" Mario asked. Mrs. Cake just looked away uneasily.

"If you don't trust her, why didn't you just tell her no?" Mario asked the blue earth pony.

"Mario, please, will you just do this favor me?" Mrs. Cake pleaded, refusing to answer his questions. Mario just sighed.

"Does Pinkie know you're..."

"Mrs. Cake?" Pinkie peeked in.

"Yes, Pinkie, is something wrong?" Mrs. Cake asked frantically.

"No, I just wanted to ask if you're okay if I ask Mario to help me?" Pinkie suggested. Mrs. Cake blinked before she smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Cake replied in a cheery tone, "Mario, do you think you could help Pinkie Pie?" Her smile was not only over the top, but also showed her desperation, which only Mario could see the later.

"Alright," said Mario uneasily.

"Yay!" Pinkie exclaimed a she hugged him hard from the side, "It will be like we're new parents! You can be the daddy and I'll play the mommy!"

"Pinkie..." Mario warned.

"I know, I know, you love Twilight, whatever," said Pinkie dismissively, "just let me have this okay? We're being parents after all, not going out on a date." Mario just groaned to himself as Mrs. Cake giggled before moving the rest of the goodies from the kitchen to their cart. Mario had offered them some of his freight cars, but Mrs. Cake declined since they were already short on time. Pinkie, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake just watched as the Cakes rushed to load up their cart.

"Now, Pinkie, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies?" Mr. Cake asked the pink pony.

"I can be responsible," said Pinkie with determination, "Why, responsibility is my middle name. Pinkie Responsibility Pie."

"I thought your middle name was Diane?" Mario asked from the kitchen.

"Figure of speech!" Pinkie called out as Mrs. Cake got into the her face.

"But this time you need to _take care of them,_ not just play with them," Mrs. Cake told her, "You have to be responsible."

"Yes, I know," said Pinkie plainly, "I will. I am. Remember, I have Mario here to give me a hoof if I should need one." Pinkie gave Mrs. Cake a salute. It was then a ding was heard in the kitchen and Mrs. Cake hurried inside and then came back into the main room carting an undecorated cake.

"Mrs. Cake wait!" said Mario since he was going to try decorating it.

"Oh, here you are, dearie," said Mrs. Cake as she tossed Pinkie a very, _very_ long list, "All your responsibilities are on this list." Pinkie gasped.

"Whoa! That's alot of responsi-" Pinkie then recomposed herself, "Consider it done!"

"Mrs. Cake," Mario called out as he entered the main room, "The cake isn't decorated." Mrs. Cake noticed as Mr. Cake walked up to her.

"We'll frost it when we get there!" Mr. Cake told his wife, "C'mon sugarplum, tick-tock!"

"Sorry..." said Mario, feeling bad he was unable to finish the cake.

"You did your best, dear," said Mrs. Cake to Mario before turning to Pinkie, "Take good care of our two precious little ginger snaps!"

"No problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," said Pinkie as she pushed Mrs. Cake out of the shop, "Everything is under control." Pinkie and Mario both waved at them goodbye as the Cakes returned the gesture and headed on their way. Pinkie had barely closed the door when the twins suddenly looked rather sad. Pinkie gave them a smile.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The twins both burst into tears.

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie, unsure of what to do.

"We're in trouble," Mario added nervously. The babies just continued to cry as Pinkie Pie frantically tried to think of a way to calm them down.

"Umm...maybe we should review that list..." Mario suggested to the flustered pink pony when she got an idea.

"I got this," said Pinkie confidently as Mario watched with interest.

"Oh, don't cry, little friends!" said Pinkie gently and raced towards the swinging doors, "Look, look! Where's Pinkie Pie...? Where's Pinkie Pie...?" The twins just looked at each other and continued to cry.

"Oh no...I'm right here, see?" said Pinkie as the twins continued to cry. Pinkie then tried to make funny faces to make them laugh. The twins paused for only a second before they went back to crying.

"Any more bright ideas?" Mario asked as he tried to cradle them both in his fore-legs to calm them down, but his efforts were futile.

"Oh, think-think-think..." said Pinkie and then something clicked in her mind, "Aha!" Before Mario could ask what she had in mind. He was soon setting up a table for the twins to sit behind. The room had been darkened and a curtain set up to resemble a comedy club. Mario was dreading what Pinkie was going to do. At least the twins had stopped crying and were just sitting blankly, wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys, watch this!" said Pinkie as she began her routine and applause was heard in the background.

"I didn't set up an applause track..." Mario pondered aloud as the twins looked at him.

"Hey, you're a wonderful crowd here tonight!" said Pinkie as she used the top end of a broom as a microphone, "Where y'all from?" Pinkie held the broom as the twins, who just looked at her blankly. It wasn't until Pumpkin Cake tried to bite the top of the broom that Pinkie pulled it away.

"Wow, that's great," said Pinkie, trying to continue her comedy routine, "Y'know. I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it because...I couldn't find tractors that small!"

 _BA-DUM-TISH_

The twins just looked at her blankly as Mario just face-hoofed himself.

"Get it? Tractors that small?" Pinkie asked but just got more silence, puzzled faces from the twins and a glare from Mario. She tried to continue, "The other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog...and now I can't find him!"

 _BA-DUM-TISH_

Pinkie revealed that she was the one who was doing the joke fanfare with a drum and symbol. The twins just stared for a moment before they started crying again.

"I'm kind of feeling like crying myself for such a sad performance," Mario remarked sympathetically.

"Gee, tough crowd." said Pinkie from the drums set.

"Tell me about it," Pinkie replied to herself as she returned to the stage, "Fine. I wasn't gonna pull off a show stopper, but you're a lovely audience and I think you deserve it!" Pinkie then ducked behind the curtain as Mario grew worried.

"Pinkie, if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do," said Mario, "I really hope you picked a good smiley tune."

"You'll find out," said Pinkie as she popped up next to Mario and startled him, "cause you're gonna sing this song with me, daddy-kins!"

"What? WAH!" Mario was then pulled behind the curtain. After a few seconds of fast memorizing and choreography, Mario and Pinkie appeared on stage with a pig snout on their noses and began to sing.

[Pinkie Pie and Mario - as they sang, they bounced about on their tails (Mario curved his tail into a coil while Pinkie's tail was just naturally springy.) as well as their flanks. Pinkie also popped up between the twins during the singing. The twins just looked confused and annoyed.]

 _First you jiggle your tail! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then you wiggle your snout! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then you wiggle your rump! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then shout it out! Oink-Oink-Oink!_

 _First you jiggle your tail! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then you wiggle your snout! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then you wiggle your rump! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then shout it out! Oink-Oink-Oink!_

[Pinkie Pie and Mario - they noticed that the twins started to cry again. Mario gave Pinkie a worried look as they continued their dance and singing. Pinkie looks worried as well]

 _First you jiggle your tail! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then you wiggle your snout! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then you wiggle your rump! Oink-Oink-Oink!  
Then shout it out! Oink-Oink-Oink! _

Suddenly the song ended when Pinkie tripped, sending Mario tumbling into her. Together, they spin dashed into a nearby cabinet. The impact knocked a bag of flour off the top of the cabinet.

PLOOF!

The bag broke, covering the two ponies in white flour. The twins stared and then giggled at the sight.

"There, see?" said Pinkie to Mario, "Nothing to this babysitting business! Ugh!" Pinkie just plopped to the floor and Mario just groaned. He didn't know what was worse, being coated in flour or the fact Pinkie made him sing such a ridiculous song.

 _I know parents do anything to make their children happy,_ Mario thought, _But there is fine line between doing something out of love that is worth embarassing yourself for and just making a complete fool out of yourself and your children. I think Pinkie just helped me find where to draw such a line..._ Mario didn't have much time to figure it out as he shook off the four from his coat, mane, and tail as Pinkie finally decided to examine the list of things she needed to do. Mario was beside her while reading the list as well.

"Snack time," said Pinkie once she saw the time noted on the list, "that's easy enough."

"Assuming they are even hungry," said Mario as Pinkie headed into the kitchen and pulled out two bowls of baby food, put the two foals into their high chairs and put the bowls in front of them.

"Okie-dokie! Eat up!" said Pinkie, but the twins just looked at the bowls of food, unsure about what to do. Mario just looked at Pinkie before grabbing a spoon with his magic. Pinkie flicked the spoon away from his magic grip.

"I've got this," said Pinkie.

"Right," Mario remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Like this," said Pinkie as she picked up the bowl, "Num-num-num, num-num-num-num! Ahh!" Apparently Mario had just learned exactly how Pinkie ate her food. It suddenly made sense why the girl had such poor table manners. Pumpkin Cake just looked at her bowl, appeared to try and take a bite, but then knocked the bowl off the table and grabbed the table cloth.

"Nom-" Pumpkin Cake mumbled as she sucked on the corner of the table cloth and nearly pull it and a flower vase off the table.

"No, Pumpkin Cake," said Pinkie as she pulled the table cloth out of her mouth, "we eat food, not tablecloths." Pumpkin only responded by crying loudly.

"Pumpkin Cake," said Mario sternly, "If you don't want to eat, that's fine, but no more sucking or chewing on things that are not food, young lady..." He then turned to Pound Cake, who was banging his fist on the table, "...and you need to stop _pounding_ your table. One of these days, you're going to..." As if Mario couldn't not have said that at the right time. Pound Cake banged his fore-hooves hard on the table, sending his bowl of food into the air and splattering on his head. Now he was crying along with his sister. Pinkie just looked at the two, struggling to think of what to do.

"Huh, huh?" Pinkie stuttered, "Uh, hey, guys, look at me!" Pinkie then rushed over to pick up a bag of flour. Then she pulled Mario next to her.

"Pinkie don't you-"

PLOOF

Mario was too late as Pinkie dumped the bag of flour on the both of them.

"Achoo!" Pinkie and Mario sneezed as the twins began to giggle happily. However, even Pinkie was feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I think I can see where this is going," said Pinkie.

"You coming up with dumb ideas and dragging me into them?" Mario replied. Pinkie just snorted in reply before she shook off the flour and headed into the bathroom to prepare the twins a bubble bath. Mario stayed behind the clean up Pound Cake's head and the rest of the discarded food before taking them into the bathroom with Pinkie. This had been easier said than done since both twins were bursting with energy. Mario had a hard time setting them onto his back and keeping them from trying to jump off as he brought them to the bathroom and set them on the floor with his magic. Pinkie had just turned the water off and Mario locked the door when the twins decided to take off at high speed. Pinkie and Mario tried to go after them, but they split up, causing Pinkie and Mario to crash head first into each other.

"I always knew you'd give me a headache," Mario said woozily and in a dorky tone before he shook his head to recover. Mario gave chase after Pound Cake. Mario might be the fastest unicorn alive, but Pound Cake's skill with changing directions made outrunning and guessing what direction Pound Cake would change to very difficult. And yes, Mario did try using his magic, but one could imagine how hard it is to pick up a moving target that constantly changed directions. Mario even got Pound pinned into a corner, but as soon he pounced, Pound, leaped over him, stomped his head and took off as Mario was left dazed for a few seconds. Pinkie cringed when Mario hit the corner head first when she saw Pumpkin chewing on a bath towel.

"Towels are not food, Pumpkin Cake," Pinkie told her as Pumpkin pulled the towel off the hanging rack and took off with it. Both Mario and Pinkie split up to try and catch them.

"Drop it..." said Pinkie as the twins ran side by side.

"Drop it..." Mario repeated as he was chasing them instead.

"Drop it?" said Pinkie and Mario together as they met in the middle of the room and stopped since the twins had managed to shake them off their tails. Mario then heard a sound and gestured for Pinkie to follow him to the bathroom cabinet. He then pointed out a familiar brown tail sticking out of the cabinet and some muffled giggled coming from it. Pinkie then opened the cabinet door.

"Aha!" said Mario as the twins smiled and then zipped away before he could grab them, "Seriously? How are they faster than me?!"

"Never mind!" Pinkie retorted, "Where did they go now?" Mario then noticed a familiar pair of hooves under the shower curtain. Mario pointed for Pinkie to get them while he stayed some distance away. He had a plan. Pinkie headed over to the shower curtain. The instant she opened it, she went to grab them, but they dash away under her hind legs. The twins laughed as they made their escape, but then Mario landed in front of them.

"Surprise!" said Mario, startling the twins as Pinkie snagged them and dropped them both into the bathtub. The twins wasted no time crying loudly once more.

"Not again!" Mario groaned as he held his head with his fore-hooves. Pinkie thought for a moment before she got another idea.

"Ooh, look, guys!" said Pinkie, "Bubbles!" She began to blow about some of the bubbles and the babies started to smile as they saw the bubbles blowing about. Pinkie then smiled as she made a bubble beard on her face. This gave Mario an idea as he gathered some bubbles to make it look like he had a lion's mane and started to playfully growled at them. The twins laughed some more before a giant bubble appeared and popped as soon as it hit Pumpkin Cake's horn. This made the twins cry all over again. Mario was getting more uneasy. It seemed like these two foals just couldn't stay happy for a long period of time.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, don't cry!" said Pinkie as she looked around. Mario then noticed something near the tub and smiled as he picked it up with his magic and handed it to Pinkie.

"Look, look uh, floating things!" said Pinkie as she showed them a rubber ducky and set it in the water, "Ooh, aaah, eeh!" The twins began to smile as it floated in the water.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one," Mario sang, "You make bath time so much...fun?" Mario stopped singing once he saw Pinkie started to load the bathtub with various types of floating toys, even a rubber life raft and paddles. This only made the twins began to cry once more as they made the toys and raft fly out of the tub. Mario groaned when Pound Cake's fore-hoof swatted the nearby water faucet, breaking it and sending a fast stream of water at them. Mario ducked just in time as Pinkie was knocked back by the strong spray of water. It even sent her crashing through the bathroom door. Mario then found a valve to shut off the water in the bathroom when Pinkie arrived soaking wet and with an annoyed look on her face. Mario scrunched his face to avoid laughing but couldn't hold it in.

"Pfft...HAHAHAHAH-!"

SLOOSH!

Mario then found himself drenched as Pinkie smirked at him.

"I really dislike you right now," Mario remarked.

"But you love me," Pinkie replied as Mario rolled his eyes when she pulled him close with one fore-hoof and Mario saw her holding another bag of flour over her.

"Uh, don't make me do it, guys!" Pinkie pleaded, "You know what happens when you mix flour and water, don't you?" The twins just glared and continued to cry.

"Pinkie, don't give into them," Mario pleaded, "There has to be better way! Stand strong and don't let them-"

PLOOF

Too late. Pinkie dumped the flour over herself and Mario. It didn't take long before the flour turned into unseasoned dough and they were now covered in it. The twins just giggled at the sight as Mario gave Pinkie a dirty look.

"You just had to pull a Fluttershy didn't you?" Mario asked her as Pinkie just looked indignant. Once bath time...for everypony...had been completed, Pinkie was reading the list again. This time, more attentively.

"Code Red! Code Red!" Mario shouted as he came running out of the room the twins were playing in with his fore-hooves over his nose.

"For goodness sake Mario would you-" Pinkie then froze as she caught whiff of a familiar but stinky smell. She gasped and held a hoof on her nose. "Smells like somepony needs a changy-wangy their diaper-wiper right now-a-wow!" Pinkie then turned to see Mario breathing heavily through a hazmat mask and rolled her eyes.

"Get that off!" Pinkie snapped as she ripped the mask off his face and toss it out of sight. Mario then whimpered.

"I'm not going in there!" Mario retorted when Pinkie pushed him forward toward the stinky room. Mario tried to fight back getting pushed to the room, but then conceded as Pinkie collected two diapers and Mario used his magic to hold a bottle of baby powder.

"Easy...easy..." said Pinkie quietly as they slowly made their way toward the now stinky twins, who were just playing and Mario locked the door despite the smell. They slowly peeked over the top of the cribs and went for the pounce. Once again, the twins giggled before zipping away. Mario and Pinkie plopped onto the floor. Pinkie sighed.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Mario called out before putting a fore-hoof on his nose and added in a nasal tone, "Your diapers will lead us to you!" The twins had picked a place behind a dresser drawer to hide, even standing on their hind legs to make it easier to avoid being seen. Pumpkin Cake just giggled quietly to her brother as Pinkie and Mario spotted them.

"Viva la Vida!" Mario called out, which means "seize the day", as they pounced them and then a tussle commenced as the two ponies struggled to keep them still while they changed their diapers.

"HAH!" Mario shrieked when Pinkie handed him the two dirty diapers and Mario flung them away from himself. To his luck, both diapers landed perfectly into the trash can, but he was too busy trying to help Pinkie pin both babies down for powdering and clean diapers to notice.

"Wait- no- stay there- just- for a second," Pinkie struggled as Pound Cake nearly made his escape and Pinkie pulled him back. Pumpkin tried the same but Mario pulled her back as the tussle continued, "stand still- I've almost-." When the dust cleared, Pinkie found a diaper on her head and one on her flank instead of the twins. Pound and Pumpkin Cake laughed before taking off, sending Mario into the air and plopping onto his stomach.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Pinkie exclaimed.

DING DONG!

"Oh! Thank goodness they're home," said Pinkie, "Mario, you stay here and try to get them into their diapers. I'm going to see who it is."

"B-b-b-but..." Mario protested, but Pinkie had already left the room and closed the door. Pinkie quickly opened the door to find, not the Cakes but Twilight at the front porch.

"Hi! I finished up the work I had to do," said Twilight, "so I'd thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help. Whoa!" Twilight soon found Pinkie pulling her into the shop.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming!" said Pinkie, "I can't begin to tell what my day has been like! I mean these babies just won't listen to reason, and don't even get me started on their taste in stand-up comedy. [Ba-dum tish!] I thought Mario would-"

"Wait...Mario is here helping you?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Well, duh," said Pinkie, "He's the most reliable pony to ask when you need help besides Applejack. At least he was until I found out how "helpful" he is with baby-sitting..."

"I am not surprised," said Twilight, "Mario is better with older foals and young ponies. He's not very good at handling babies. He doesn't have the patience for them."

"Huh?" Pinkie exclaimed in surprise.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CUPCAKES! WILL YOU BOTH STOP MOVING AROUND!" Mario bellowed from upstairs. Pinkie just chuckled sheepishly before groaning in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Pinkie," said Twilight as she walked about the main room, "I figured you would need some help. That's why I stopped by."

"Ex- _cuse_ me?" said Pinkie, taking offense to Twilight's remark.

"Babies take a lot of work," said Twilight as she used her magic to organize some toys that had been scattered across the floor, "and some ponies are just not cut out to handle the responsibility."

"Is that so?" said Pinkie, now clearly offended before she pushed Twilight out of the shop, "Well, thank for stopping by, Twilight. Sorry, I don't have time to visit. I'm very busy with my _responsibilities_ here. And I'm sure Mario and myself _alone_ can handle things!"

"I'm happy to help!" said Twilight, "It's no trouble-" Before Twilight could finish, Pinkie had slammed the door on Twilight's nose. Pinkie was steaming.

"Well, of all the-" Pinkie vented as she removed the diaper from her head, "She thinks I can't handle things on my own! Maybe because I haven't handled things on my own. Even I can tell Mario looks rather lost...no...no, no, no, NO! Well, I _can_ handle things on my own and with Mario with me, it will be as easy as cake! Besides, he's mine for the day and I'm _not_ letting Twilight take _that_ away from me." Pinkie couldn't help being a tad possessive of Mario. While they had already settled the fact that they were only best friends and their relationship was more like a brother and sister, Pinkie still wanted as much time with the colt as she could. When she arrived and peeked into the room, she found Mario on the floor looking exhausted and several of his mane hairs were sticking up. He had pretty much given up putting on new diapers on them. Pumpkin Cake was just chewing on Pinkie's rubber chicken and sitting on the floor while Pound Cake was bouncing on his crib bed. Pinkie put on a stern face and walked into the room and first pulled Mario back on his hoofs.

"Chewing won't stop! Chewing won't stop!" Mario remarked with his left eye twitching, "Take away one object, she chews another and another and another! Same with jumping! Make it stop, it starts again, and again, and again, and a..."

SMACK!

" _Snap out of it!_ " Pinkie yelled angrily as Mario rubbed his stinging cheek and glared at her, but the pink pony paid no attention to it.

"Pound Cake," Pinkie growled to the jumping filly, "this is a crib. it is only to be used for napping, sleeping, and on occasion with permission, as a pretend old-timey Western fort. It is _not_ a trampoline, so stop your jumping right now, mister!" Pinkie got into the baby colt's face as Pound Cake just smiled sheepishly.

"And you, young filly," said Pinkie as she turned to face Pumpkin Cake, "We do not put anything in our mouth that we cannot safely and properly digest. So stop slobbering on that toy this instant!" Mario thought for a moment that Pinkie was using Fluttershy's _Stare_ because Pumpkin quickly dropped the rubber chicken, which made a loud squeak as Pinkie put her into the crib with Pound Cake.

"Now, we've all had a very exhausting afternoon," said Pinkie sternly, "and it's time for all good little foals to take their nap. So, _fall asleep_!" The twins only stared for a second before they quickly lay down and started snoring. Pinkie sighed as relaxed a bit, tucked them in, and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Sleep tight," Pinkie said sweetly before pulling up the side of the crib, and then removed the second diaper from her flank and tossed it into the trash can. She then tossed the discarded rubber chicken into the closet and closed it. Mario turned off the lights as he and Pinkie turned to leave the room.

"Now that's what I call handling things," said Pinkie quietly.

"Good job Pinkie," said Mario in a whisper, "I'm sorry I haven't been much help. I've..."

"It's okay," said Pinkie as they both exited the room, "Lucky for you, I know how to handle things." Mario just chuckled as he looked back and gasped.

"What's...GASP?" Pinkie was about to leave the room when she found the crib...empty!

"Oh, nononono," said Pinkie frantically as she opened the crib and began searching about the room, "Not good, not good, not good!"

"I know you're not supposed to take your eyes off young foals and children for a second," said Mario as he searched the room as well, "but seriously! They _were asleep for crying out loud_! They're too young to know how to fake being asleep! Even Mom said that I was at least _six_ months old before I figured out how to do _that_!"

"Just keep looking!" said Pinkie in a panic, "Pound? Pumpkin? Come out, come out wherever you are!" It was then Mario and Pinkie both heard a faint squeaking from the closet. Pinkie quickly opened the door to find Pumpkin Cake inside chewing and squeaking the rubber chicken inside. Pinkie just sighed in exasperation before putting her back in the bed. Mario just shook his head at her. He just couldn't understand why Pumpkin wouldn't stop chewing on things even after being told constantly not too. And if anypony asked, yes, he did try a pacifier and got beaned in the head with it when Pumpkin spat it out at him.

"I don't remember your mother or father ever having a stubborn side," Mario said to Pumpkin Cake, who just squeaked the rubber chicken in reply.

"Just help me find Pound Cake," said Pinkie and then turned to Pumpkin Cake, "Whoa! You be a good little girl now, Pumpkin-wumpkin, and stay in your crib for pals, Pinkie-winkie and Mario...uhhh...Mario...okay seriously your name is no good for rhymes or nicknames!"

"I noticed," Mario replied with an eye roll, "let's just find Pound Cake." Pumpkin Cake seemed to agree as she squeaked the rubber chicken in reply. Pinkie couldn't help but feel a little creped out as she slowly walked away from the crib, but then looked back and saw Pumpkin Cake hadn't moved and just squeaked the rubber chicken. Pinkie then looked back two more times before she finally walked out of the room. Rather than constantly look back, Mario walked backwards from the door to make sure Pumpkin Cake didn't try to sneak out of the crib.

"Pound Cake?" Pinkie called out shakily as she closed the door to the bedroom, "Here, Pound Cake!" The wind then blew ominously about the dark hallway as the ghostly sound of giggling made both Mario and Pinkie uneasy as they huddled close to each other. Just as they looked behind themselves, a shadow raced past them in the foreground.

"Uh, Pound Cake? Uh..." Pinkie stuttered before she and Mario looked at each other and raced into their bedroom. Pumpkin Cake was still there, squeaking the rubber chicken. While they should have felt relieved the little filly had stayed put, they still were missing a little colt. It didn't help that they heard the ghostly giggles once more. Pinkie and Mario held each other fearfully as they looked around the room, first at Pumpkin Cake's crib, then at Pound Cake's empty crib, then at Pumpkin again. Each time, the squeaking of the chicken started to sound more sinister as Mario was sure he was hearing chords from _Psycho_ in the background. Pinkie then looked up and there on the ceiling was Pound Cake, giggling to himself and flapping his wings.

Wait... _on the ceiling flapping his wings!?_

"You can fly?!" Pinkie squealed.

"Even Rainbow didn't learn to fly when she was this young," Mario remarked, "but don't tell her I said that!" Pound Cake just giggled to himself.

"Oh...get down here...this instant...young...colt!" said Pinkie tried as she tried to jump up and grab him, but her jumps were too short and was soon exhausted, "I'm responsible for you!" Mario then took a turn, even trying to use his flutter jump technique to give him more time in the air, but Pound Cake was more slippery then a bar of soap and Mario couldn't grab him either. Pinkie than grabbed a pair of suction shoes and walked her way into the ceiling and managed to grab Pound Cake as she made her way down. She had just gotten back on the floor when she and Mario noticed Pumpkin Cake trying to reach out for a toy from the toy chest. When she is unable to get it, she suddenly made her horn glow and the toy, which was a butterfly, literally flew over to her. Pinkie's jaw dropped making her release Pound Cake, who just hovered between Pinkie and Mario.

"Of all the times to get a magical surge," Mario groaned aloud, " _Why NOW?!_ " Pumpkin quickly brought the butterfly and the other toys towards her and then picked the butterfly toy to suck on.

"Nom, nom, nom," Pumpkin Cake said contently.

"No, no, no, Pumpkin," said Pinkie as she took the toy away. Pumpkin then grabbed another toy.

"Nom, Nom," said Pumpkin Cake as she sucked on it.

"No, no," said Pinkie as she took that toy away. Then Pumpkin grabbed _another_ toy.

"Nom," said Pumpkin Cake as she sucked on that one.

"No," said Pinkie sternly as she took that toy away as well, "Hmph! I am the responsible one, and I said no!"

"We should nickname the two foals the Déjà Vu twins," said Mario, "we keep dealing with the same thing over and over and over again!"

"Not anymore!" said Pinkie as she took all the toys and put them into the toy box. She then added locks and chains so Pumpkin couldn't use her magic to get the toys out again.

"Wheee!" said Pound Cake as he continued to fly about.

"That goes for you too, Pound Cake!" said Pinkie sternly as she jumped up to him but he ducked under her. Pinkie smacked into the wall and landed inside the dirty laundry basket.

"Are you okay?" said Mario as he helped her out of the basket. Pinkie just glared before she launched herself at Pound Cake and grabbed his hind legs.

"Gotcha!" said Pinkie Pie as she held on. Pound Cake struggled to stay in the air...for about three seconds, "I _think_?" Pinkie then yelped as Pound Cake flew out of the room with Pinkie holding onto him. Mario was agape.

"I always knew Pinkie didn't weight much but if a one month old colt can carry her...that just blew my mind," said Mario slowly. Meanwhile, Pound Cake had pulled Pinkie down the hall, making her bump into the walls, and then down the stairs as her flank bumped the steps as he took her through the kitchen. Apparently, some plates of food and treats had been left on the table and they were sent flying off the table as they flew by. Plus several pies splattered into Pinkie's face.

"Mm, razzleberry," said Pinkie before she continued to hold on tight to Pound Cake as he flew back and forth through the swinging doors, "I'm- not- letting- go! I'm- re-spon-si-ble!" Pound Cake then headed back upstairs. This time Pinkie got her chin bumped on the stair steps as they made their way back into the room. Just as they entered, Pinkie's poofy tail got caught on the door, stretching the pink pony for a second before she lost her grip and smacked backside into the door.

"I'll get him!" said Mario as he grabbed into Pound Cake's hind legs. He was then shocked when he found Pound could carry him too.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mario exclaimed as Pound Cake then zoomed about the room.

"HOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAA-AYEAYEAYEAYE-OWOWOWOWOWOW-HOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAA-UGH!" Mario yelped and groaned when he finally lost his grip and smacked face first into a wall next to Pinkie. Pound Cake then hovered near his sister. Pumpkin Cake wanted to join her brother when she made her horn glow and she was soon hovering in the air alongside her brother.

"Oh, not you too!" Pinkie and Mario groaned as the twins flew together in the air before Pinkie used an upside-down playpen to trap them on the ground. She then quickly duck taped it so they couldn't fly out.

" _Now_ who's the responsible one?" Pinkie boasted.

"You're staying in there until your parents come home!" Mario added with a smirk. Pumpkin then made her horn glow and she pass right threw the playpen mesh and giggled triumphantly.

"Wah?!" Mario gasped in shock as Pinkie looked agape as some hairs in her mane stuck out as well as Mario's. Pumpkin Cake just crawled about happily when Pound Cake used his wings lift the playpen and pushed it out of the way. Pinkie and Mario just watched with frantic looks on their faces as Pound Cake just hovered about. Now both of Pinkie's and Mario's manes were getting more frazzled as Pumpkin Cake used her magic to break the lock and chains. She giggled happily as she made all the toys fall around her and she began to sucking on one...again.

"No matter what we do, _they keep outsmarting us!_ " Mario said, now panicking, "What do we do Pinkie? What do we...Pinkie? ...Sis?" Mario felt his tone break when he saw just how flustered and overwhelmed Pinkie looked. Soon the pink pony's bit her lip and her eyes got bigger.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Poor Pinkie burst into tears and began to sob loudly as her tears poured from her eyes like gushes of water. Mario felt his heartbreak as he held her close.

"Pinkie it's okay...it's...not okay! _I'm sorry Pinkie! I can't help! I...just...can't..._ " Mario's voice broke and he couldn't keep his composure and was now crying loudly with her. It wasn't long before the twins saw the two crying ponies and suddenly felt very guilty. For one month foals, these two seemed to be not only advanced skill-wise, but also were self-aware of what was going on around them. It didn't take them long to figure out they were the reason their babysitters were now crying loudly on the floor. They quietly headed toward the other side of the room before approaching Mario and Pinkie who were still crying as they came up to them and Pumpkin was holding a back of flour with her magic. Mario and Pinkie stopped crying to look at them.

PLOOF!

The twins then dumped the bag of flour over themselves as Pound and Pumpkin Cake posed for them. Mario and Pinkie couldn't resist a giggle.

"Y'know, you're right," said Pinkie, "That _is_ funny."

"It is," said Mario with a sniffle, "Thank you." Once Mario and Pinkie had recomposed themselves, they finally got the twins to take their nap. Pound Cake was now snoring legitimately and Pumpkin Cake was sleeping and mumbling to herself. Pinkie and Mario just smiled at them and at each other before leaving the room and deal the mess downstairs.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Pinkie recited, " _I've always had fun playing with little kids, and I thought babysitting meant just more than playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility then just being a playmate. And today, I learned that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it._ " As Pinkie was reciting her letter, she and Mario got to work cleaning up the mess in the main room and kitchen. Pinkie even huffed as she carried a bucket of water with her tail. Mario used his magic to carry his own bucket of water and got to work on the main room. Pinkie was even wearing a handkerchief in her mane and a white apron as she got to work scrubbing one of the high chairs. She then wiped her brow once she finished only to see that she still had to do Pound Cake's high chair.

It was late at night when Mr. and Mrs. Cake arrived back home. They both were rather worried about what they might see when they entered the shop.

"Pinkie Pie! We're Back!" said Mr. Cake as he and his wife opened the door.

"How did everything go?" Mrs. Cake asked when she gasped. They found the main area completely spotless.

"Are we in the right place?" said Mr. Cake in disbelief as Mrs. Cake blinked.

"Shhh!" said Pinkie as she gestured for them to come upstairs. The Cakes peeked in to see both their foals sleeping soundly in Pound Cake's crib.

"P-Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake, "This is just...just..."

"Amazing is what it is," said Mr. Cake, "We had no idea how responsible you really are. By the way, where is Mario?" Pinkie flinched a bit.

"He went to go pick some flour," said Pinkie sheepishly, "We...found that the bags were running low and Mario offered to restock for you at no cost." Pinkie didn't want to reveal the real reason why she needed Mario to get more flour and the Cakes seemed to believe her and exchanged a nod with each other.

"Would you be interested in becoming our go-to babysitter on a permanent basis?" Mr. Cake offered. Pinkie gasped.

"Hm- Ah- lemme check my schedule!" said Pinkie as she pulled out a planner and looked through it, "I should be available a week from...never!" After what she had been through, she certainly didn't want to do babysitting again. Then she heard both twins sigh and peeked back in at them.

"Pinkie..." said Pound Cake in his sleep.

"Pie..." added Pumpkin Cake in her sleep. Pinkie happily gasped. The twins had said their first words. Pinkie felt her heart melt as a happy smile appeared on her face.

"I have some free time next Tuesday," Pinkie said quietly to the Cakes when she heard someone enter the shop.

"I think that's Mario," said Pinkie, "I...better go help him with the flour." The Cakes both nodded as Pinkie quickly and quietly trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Mario stocking the flour into the cabinets.

"Thank you," said Pinkie in a soft voice. Mario stopped storing the flour and gave her a smile.

"You're welcome," Mario replied, "Glad I could be useful to you after all." Pinkie's smile faded as she walked up to him.

"The Cakes asked me to be their permanent go-to babysitter," said Pinkie quietly, "and I said yes." Mario's eyes widen in shock.

"Why did you-"

"I was going to say no, but," Pinkie interrupted, "but...they said their first words...each twin said a part of my name. I just...couldn't say no."

"Pinkie..."

"They think I did such a great job with babysitting," Pinkie blurted out, "They think I'm responsible now! Then the twins said my name and...well..." Pinkie then felt her tears began anew, but unlike last time her sobs were more subtle. Mario hugged her gently.

"They have no idea what I went through," Pinkie sobbed, "and I...I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Mario asked surprised, "I'm the one whose sorry. It's my fault you had that meltdown because I was just a-"

"Be quiet!" Pinkie said sternly, but was careful not to speak too loudly despite her falling tears, "You are not a good-for-nothing! Just because you are considered to be good at everything doesn't mean that you are good at _doing_ everything. I was there when you said you weren't good at taking care of babies and even Twilight told me too."

"Twilight came by?" Mario asked surprised as Pinkie looked ashamed.

"I got offended when Twilight said someponies came handle the responsibility," Pinkie confessed, "and...I wanted you to myself...selfish I know. I get it, but...either way I pushed her away...even when I _knew_ I need the extra help. I thought it was jealousy, but...I guess I just wanted to have a witness."

"A...witness?" Mario repeated puzzled.

"I wanted somepony who experienced me being responsible," Pinkie sobbed, "somepony who could say that I, the party pony and element of laughter, could be taken seriously and was reliable. But instead...all I did was make a fool of myself in front of you...I...humiliated myself..." Pinkie cried harder as Mario hugged her tenderly and let Pinkie release all her tears. It broke his heart to see Pinkie so upset. Neither of them were aware that Mrs. Cake had been listening to the conversation the entire time.

"What am I gonna do?" Pinkie croaked, "I wanna be helpful, but...I'm not as good as babysitter as they think!"

"Then why did you say yes?" Mario asked again as Pinkie pulled away and tried to wipe her cheeks.

"I love those twins," said Pinkie, "No matter how much trouble they can be. I'd do anything for them! Even if I don't feel like I know how. I have to try...for their sake. I know that makes no sense..."

"It does actually," said Mario, "Pinkie, this might shock you but...you sound like my mom when you said that."

"Huh?!" said Pinkie surprised.

"It's what they call a maternal instinct," Mario explained, "it basically means that you are willing to sacrifice your own needs and wants for those twins. They come first and you'll do anything to love and protect them. You love them like they were your own foals." Pinkie smiled as she giggled to herself.

"Yeah...I do," said Pinkie before frowning, "But...can I truly be that for them? Can I be like a second mother, or aunt, or mentor to them?"

"I believe you can dear," said Mrs. Cake. Pinkie gasped as she looked rather worried.

"Mrs. Cake!" said Pinkie nervously, "How...how much did you hear?"

"Enough to confirm that you are the right pony for this job," Mrs. Cake replied, "It is clear you did underestimate how difficult babysitting the twins would be, but in the end, you've learned from it and it had helped you to mature and understand what it truly means to take care of them. I'm very proud of you, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie smiled as she gave Mrs. Cake a hug.

"And don't you worry," said Mrs. Cake, "I'm sure if I teach you on what you need to do, you'll become the best babysitter our twins could ask for...and it won't cost us extra flour inventory." Mario and Pinkie both chuckled sheepishly and looked away. How Mrs. Cake figured that out was anypony's guess.

"Thanks Mrs. Cake," said Pinkie, "and thank you Mario for putting up with all of this."

"Hey, you're my best friend," said Mario, "I'm always here if you need my help. Once Mrs. Cake helps you learn the ropes, you can teach me how I can be more helpful next time if you need...(sigh)...a temporary daddy for the twins."

"No, Mario," said Pinkie, "Next time, I'll need my big brother to help me. I love you." Mario smiled, seeing that Pinkie had finally gotten over her crush on him. He willingly gave her one more hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Love you too, little sister," said Mario with a smile before he headed for home. Pinkie just smiled as she watched Mario head out.

"Still have feelings for him dear?" Mrs. Cake asked Pinkie. Pinkie smiled as she shook her head no. Mrs. Cake was surprised at first but saw that Pinkie was content and just smiled.

For the first time since meeting the male colt, Pinkie knew wholeheartedly that she would always have a special place in Mario's heart.

 **Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending and the fact you saw Mario in a situation he wasn't good at.**

 **Plus we've had Pinkie come to terms with her feelings for Mario.**

 **This also marks the halfway point for season 2. The road to Chrysalis is coming up fast!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	42. The Last Roundup

The Last Roundup

 _Pony's Log Number 214: No matter how honest a pony you are, you can't run away from your problems just to avoid telling lies..._

Somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres, a familiar orange pony was running as fast as her four legs could take her. It wasn't long before a hurdle appeared in her path and she made a clean leap over it. Next came a hairpin turn, which she navigated quickly without losing any of her momentum. After she quickly cleared another hurdle, she approached what appeared to be a double hurdle that was twice the height and surrounded by a pit of mud. Applejack narrowed her eyes as she maintained her speed and made the huge jump. While one of her hind legs hit the top of the hurdle bar, it stayed intact as she made a clean landing and continued on her way. Apple Bloom and Mario were near an old fence, cheering her on. They both gave Applejack a wave as she raced by.

"Whoo-Whoa!" said Apple Bloom, trying to cheer for her sister but she leaned back a little too far and almost lost her balance. Fortunately she managed to regain it and caused the stenson hat on her head to topple onto her face. Actually, that was Applejack's hat. The orange mare was letting her little sister borrow it as she completed her run. Applejack gave both Apple Bloom and Mario a wink as she grabbed a rope that was tied to a nearby hay stack. She tossed the hay stack high into the air and over a predetermined line. Apple Bloom and Mario cheered. The former knocked Applejack's hat off her head again as it softly landed in the dirt.

"Applejack, you're sure to knock everypony's hats off at the Equestria Rodeo competition!" said Apple Bloom excitedly as Applejack grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head.

"Aw shucks, Apple Bloom," said Applejack modestly, "I sure hope so..."

"Hope so?" said Apple Bloom with a hoof pump, "I know so! After all, you're the ten time rodeo champeen of Ponyville! Why, you've got more blue ribbons then anypony in Ponyville _ever_! And I can't wait for my big sis to win every blue ribbon in Equestria and bring home the title of Equestria Rodeo champeen!" Apple Bloom pointed out a framed wall loaded with various medals on it. Applejack just blushed and looked away with a sheepish smile on her face. Mario chuckled.

"That's what I like about your character the most AJ," Mario told her, "Despite all the success, you still maintain humility and modestly. It's inspiring."

"Aw, thanks Sugarcube," said Applejack, "I just glad I talked you into joining me at the rodeo. You were saying you missed being able to complete again."

"Yeah, I guess shutting myself out wasn't really working out," said Mario, "I just didn't want to get a big ego. Not like I could, even with my running and jumping, this kind of...platforming...takes a completely different skill set from what I'm used to."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Applejack replied, "I wouldn't have put ya in if I didn't think you could complete. Just do your best and have fun."

"Will do," said Mario with a smile. Win or lose. He was really looking forward to the rodeo and getting to spend time doing something that Applejack was good at.

(Theme Song)

Today was the day Applejack and Mario would be getting on the train to Canterlot for the rodeo competition. Several ponies had gathered around a small stage in order to wish Applejack the best of luck. Rainbow was busy setting up a banner that had a crayon styled drawing of Applejack on it. Just as she finished putting the banner up a small charge of lightning buzzed past her.

"Huh?" said Rainbow and looked up to see a teal-grey colored filly with a light blonde mane and tail. It should also be noted her hazel colored eyes were cross-eyed. She was just casually bouncing on a small black cloud.

"Now, careful, Muffins," said Rainbow as she flew up the other Pegasus, "Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done!" Rainbow then pointed toward the roof of town hall, which appeared to have been clearly blown off.

"I just don't know what went wrong," said Muffins innocently as she kept bouncing and making lightning shoot off from it. Then Muffins was given a shook when the lightning zapped her and left her dazed and slightly cooked.

"Yeah, it's a mystery," said Rainbow annoyingly and also sarcastically.

"Nice work, Rainbow Dash," said Muffins as she hovered down to examine the banner. But as she did so, she bumped into a nearby pillar, causing it to fall over. Rainbow tried her best to grab hold of it, but the pillar was too heavy for her to carry. Rainbow yelped as she and the pillar are sent crashing through the wooden balcony below.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash?" Muffins asked as she flew down and peeked her head into the hole looking at Rainbow from above, "Anything I can do to help?"

"No! Nothing!" Rainbow pleaded as she quickly flew out of the hole and into the other Pegasus's face, "In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing!" Muffins just planted her flank onto the balcony. This suddenly caused the wood to splinter around her. Just as the wood under her gave way, she grabbed into Rainbow to save herself from falling. In the end, they both tumbled down the newly made hole together with a THUD.

"Oops, my bad," said Muffins apologetically as Rainbow mumbled annoyingly to herself. Meanwhile just a short distance away was a podium that Mayor Mare was standing behind before a crowd of ponies.

"Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack!" the ponies cheered excitedly.

"Everypony, can I get your attention?" Mayor Mare called out, "Attention please!" It didn't take long before the other ponies settled down.

"Yes, we are all here to send Applejack to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot," said Mayor Mare as she presented the orange pony before the crowd. Everypony cheered and applauded. Then Applejack raised a fore-hoof in the air to quiet them down.

"If y'all would be so kind," said Applejack as she gestured for Mario to come onto the stage beside her, "give some of that cheer over here for my rodeo trainee, Mario. He will be taking part in the competition as well." The others didn't waste time applauding for Mario as well.

"The Flying Unicorn is back!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie, that was in track racing, not rodeo," Mario corrected.

"Oh...The Flying Unicorn is NOT back!" Pinkie shouted, earning her an eye roll from Mario.

"And I want to thank Applejack as well as Mario," Mayor Mare continued, wanting to get things back on course, "in advance for generously offering up their prize money to fix town hall."

"Yeah, Applejack! Yeah, Mario! Whoo-Hoo!" Muffins shouted as she leaned backward and fell back into the hole she had made. Rainbow just looked at the Pegasus and rolled her eyes. The other ponies cheered.

"Um, Mayor Mare," said Mario as the cheering continued, "While our offer to give the prize money would still stand, I could easy summon my mini-pony toys to fix that roof no problem. I'm sure the prize money could be used for some other town project or upgrade..."

"Mario, you and your little "marios" have rebuilt Ponyville twice and we are all very grateful," said Mayor Mare, "I'd like to have Town Hall repaired the traditional way." Mario just shrugged his shoulders as the cheering continued.

"Speech! Speech!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie...no..." Mario groaned as his cheeks blushed.

"Oh shucks," said Applejack sheepishly, "I'm not much for speeches."

"Alright then, no speech!" said Pinkie as she zipped away.

"Buuut!" said Applejack, making the pink pony return with a smile on her face, "This here is the nicest send off anypony could ask for. Y'all have been cheering for me on in every rodeo since I was a _little_ little pony. So it seems only fittin' to use my winnings to fix up town hall. I promise to make Ponyville proud. Got anythin' you'd like to say, Mario?" While Mayor Mare's eyes sparkles as such a touching moment, she smiled at the both of them as Mario cleared his throat. The other ponies were also smiling as well.

"Just thank you for giving me the courage to compete again," said Mario, "The road to learning honesty, humility, and integrity was a difficult one, but I couldn't have asked for a better pony to help me learn just how valuable those qualities are. Who knows? Applejack may come home with all the blue ribbons. Maybe I'll come home with all the red ribbons!" The other ponies laughed and cheered once more. Applejack then tipped her hat to the crowd and then smirked. Mario was then caught off guard when she placed a dark brown stenson hat on his head.

"You've earn it," said Applejack as Mario's eyes twinkled.

It was a few minutes later when Mayor Mare, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and the rest of Applejack and Mario's friends were there at the station. The train rang its bell as it waited at the station for Applejack and Mario to get on board. Both ponies had on a pair of saddle bags for the trip.

"I want you both to show all them highfalutin rodeo ponies what a _real_ rodeo pony's like!" said Granny Smith to the both of them.

"You betcha, Granny Smith," said Applejack.

"I'll do my best, Granny," Mario add.

"And bring back all that money!" Mayor Mare added in a sing sang tune as she shoved Granny Smith out of the way.

 _Make a bit, make a bit, that's the society we live in unfortunately_ , Mario thought to himself.

"You betcha, Mayor," said Applejack and Mario together.

"And have fun," said Pinkie as she appeared in front of the two ponies, "And don't be nervous. Or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would! And eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy and taffy gives you lots of nervous energy!" Pinkie then presented a sack loaded with taffy candy and munched it before them, causing some ponies behind her to roll their eyes at her.

"Just do your best, Applejack," said Twilight, "Same for you, Mario."

"I'll do my best, Twilight," said Mario a warm smile.

"I'll do better than my best!" said Applejack.

"The train to Canterlot is about to leave!" said the conductor, "All aboard who's coming aboard."

"Guess that means us," said Applejack as Mario nodded in agreement.

"Seeya two in a week!" said Rainbow as she quickly hovered over to the two ponies.

"With lots of new blue ribbons!" said Apple Bloom, "and hopefully lots of red ones from Mario."

"And lots of money!" Mayor Mare added as Mario gave a discreet eye roll.

"Darn tootin'!" said Applejack as she and Mario hopped into the train and peeked out of the window, "See y'all in a week, with a big bag full of blue ribbons!" She and Mario waved at them as the train pulled out of the station. her friends ran alongside the train until they reached the end of the platform, all shouting "Bye" until the train left the station and disappeared into the distance.

"And drink sarsaparilla!" Pinkie called out and making the others look at her, "What? It gives you extra sass." Twilight rolled her eyes at Pinkie and then realized something.

"Actually...Mario _loves_ sarsaparilla," said Twilight, "I'm sure he'll drink his share if they have a stand at the rodeo. He actually told me that he keeps a barrel stashed away at his house." Twilight just giggled to herself, but deep down she found herself already feeling sad.

 _I miss him already_ said Twilight to herself, _why does being apart from Mario hurt so much? I know he's important to me, but he's coming back. Hmm..._

Exactly one week later, the five friends were helping to decorate the barn. Today was the day Applejack and Mario were supposed to return home from the rodeo. Applejack's family had even invited a few other relatives to come and celebrate their return, in Granny Smith's words, both ponies. Twilight found it rather touching that Granny Smith had included Mario as part of the surprise party, even calling Mario her "grandcolt".

"Oh, I hope Applejack is surprised by the surprise party," said Fluttershy as she and Rainbow set up a banner inside the barn.

"Well, that _is_ the point," said Rainbow as a matter of fact as the rest of the ponies were busy finishing the decorations.

"I know, but I hope she isn't _so_ surprised she's startled," Fluttershy explained, "because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be...very startling."

"Surprise!" said Pinkie as she blew a party whistle, sending the yellow Pegasus into her back.

"Oh, Pinkie," Fluttershy gasped, "you startled me."

"Sorry!" said Pinkie as she helped Fluttershy back to her hooves, "I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Applejack with this super cool party for becoming rodeo champeen of Equestria. _And_ for when we surprise Mario for being the second best rodeo champeen of Equestria, or for just being best participant. Big brother needs a little love too after all."

"Agreed," said Fluttershy with a smile as Pinkie bounced away. But then Pinkie blew her party whistle again, startling Fluttershy once more and knocking her to the ground.

"Quiet, Pinkie," said Twilight, "I think Applejack and Mario are coming!"

"Don't worry, Twilight," said Pinkie, "Got my lips all limbered up!" Pinkie then began making various noises with her lips as well as several faces, which annoyed Apple Bloom to no end. Fluttershy and Rainbow hid behind some tall stacks of hay near the ceiling while everyone else ducked behind the tables. It wasn't long before the doors to the barn opened.

"Surprise!" the ponies all shouted except for Big Mac and Pinkie. Big Mac just blew a kazoo.

"Surprise! Shoot!" said Pinkie right after she realized that her timing was off. However, instead of seeing Applejack and Mario, there stood before them a mail pony by the name of Parcel Post.

"Wow, this is the best surprise ever!" Parcel Post replied, "How did you know it was my birthday?" His only answer was Twilight taking the letter he was delivering and rudely slamming the barn doors shut, leaving him disappointed. Until Pinkie popped out with both a slice of cake and a smile to cheer him up and then shut the doors once more.

"Who's it from, Twilight? What's it say?" Apple Bloom asked anxiously. Using her magic, Twilight opened the envelope to read the note inside.

"It's from Applejack," said Twilight, " _Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville..._ " The ponies in the barn all gasped.

"... _Don't worry, will send money soon,_ " Twilight finished as she put the letter down, "That's all there is...and she mentions nothing about Mario either." The ponies all gasped again and looked worried.

"Applejack's...not coming back," said Apple Bloom feeling very sad, "and Mario's...disappeared?"

"What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?" said Rainbow in shock.

"And she loves Sweet Apple Acres!" Granny Smith added sadly.

"And she loves her family!" said Apple Bloom, "and what happened to Mario? He told me about why he doesn't compete anymore...I don't think he would run from the competition if thing got rough."

"You're right about that," said Twilight, "Applejack was supposed to provide some support if the audience even tried to boo him out of the competition. Even if by chance she and Mario had a fight, Mario would have just come home. The idea of him running away doesn't make sense." Rarity then gasped dramatically.

"Something just dreadful must have happened to both Applejack and Mario to make them not return!" said Rarity.

"Maybe they're hurt, or sad, or scared," said Fluttershy worried.

"So, what are we waiting for?" said Rainbow, "Let's go find them!" Rainbow was the first to fly out of the barn as Twilight and the others followed.

"Don't worry," said Twilight to the rest of the Apple Family, "We'll search all of Equestria if we have to. We'll bring them back." The family smiled.

"Y'all are the best," said Apple Bloom.

"Thank you, girls!" said Granny Smith as the girls rushed off into the distance. As they disappeared, Granny Smith turned to Big Mac. Despite keeping to himself most of the time, he found it hard to keep his composure as he sniffled and his eyes watered. He was worried about his little sister. Mario as well, but more for Applejack.

It wasn't long before the five ponies had gotten on the train heading directly toward Canterlot. Both Twilight and Rainbow looked out of the window as the royal city came into view in the distance. Just as the train come to a stop at Canterlot station, the five ponies headed toward the stadium where the Equestria Rodeo had taken place. By now, most of the ponies there were cleaning up and packing things away. Regardless, the five ponies split up and began to ask around to see if anypony had seen Applejack and/or Mario. Rarity approached a young stallion as he was trying to impress a mare in the stands when she showed them pictures of Applejack and Mario. The two ponies just shook their heads in reply. Then a clown pony rolled by on a giant beach ball. Pinkie followed the pony while balancing herself on her own beach ball as she showed the clown pony the pictures, but the clown just shook his head, which left Pinkie sad and her beach ball deflated as well. Twilight then approached two mares sweeping in the bleachers and showed them the pictures with her magic, but both mares just gave her "I don't know" looks in reply. Another colt was the moving barrels when Rainbow stopped him and showed him the pictures. He just shook his head and went back to work. Fluttershy tried to approach a sleeping clown pony to ask him about Applejack and Mario, but was waved off before she could even try to speak up or ask her question.

It was few hours later and the five ponies were looking exhausted. Rarity was just brushing the dust off her coat while Twilight had her face planted into a set up table. It was then a mare appeared, donning a traditional cowboy hat, and walked up to them. She took one look at the photos and smiled, which brightened up the day of the five friends. The mare pointed toward some craggy mountains in the distance as the sound of a hawk cry was heard. While the five friends felt a little uneasy and intimidated, they were determined to find Applejack and Mario at all costs. They wasted no time hopping into the next train so they could head to their next destination, which turned out to be a small town called Dodge Junction. Rainbow just looked at the landscape from the window as Rarity sat next to her on one seat. Twilight and Fluttershy shared the seat across from them. Pinkie was sitting alone in the back making soft grunts and panicking sounds with her hind legs crossed.

"I hope this lead doesn't turn out to be a dead end," said Rainbow with concern, "I don't wanna go back empty-hooved after promising we'd find them."

"I don't know how we'll break it to the Apple Family," said Fluttershy worried.

"I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville!" Twilight added in the same tone.

"I don't know how I'll make to the next stop!" Pinkie said in a panicky tone, emphasizing the fact that somepony had forgot to use the bathroom before getting on the train. Fortunately for Pinkie, Twilight noticed their stop was approaching.

"This is Dodge Junction, girls," said Twilight as the train pulled into the station, "Applejack and Mario are supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended. Let's fan out and try to find them." Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy walked across the platform. Pinkie made a direct beeline to the closest single pony outhouse.

"Oh pickles!" said Pinkie as she was knocking loudly on the door, "Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry! Hurry it up in there!" With the sound of a toilet flush, the door opened right into Pinkie's face and who walked out other than...Applejack herself.

"Huh, some ponies. Sheesh," Applejack grumbled as she walked away. Pinkie ran inside and shut the door...for about two seconds.

"Applejack!" Pinkie exclaimed as she headed over to her friends as Twilight was showing the pictures to some ponies, "I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie bounced about as she lead the ponies toward an open part of Dodge Junction where Applejack was just walking slowly with her head low. Twilight and Rarity were the first to approach her with Fluttershy and Rainbow right behind them.

"Oh, Applejack, thank heavens!" said Rarity.

"We're go glad you're safe!" said Fluttershy.

"I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie jumped for joy until she remembered something and crossed her hind legs as she was in the air, "Be right back." Pinkie then ran back into the outhouse. Despite all the smiles, Applejack didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Uh, hey, everypony," said Applejack slowly, "what's up?" Rainbow was taken aback by Applejack's casual tone.

"Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?!" Rainbow asked as she pointed a fore-hoof at the orange pony.

"Yes, why are you here?" Rarity asked next as the sound of a toilet flushing emphasized Pinkie had taken care of business.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Do you have any snacks?" Pinkie asked as she reappeared with the group.

"Tell us what happened?" said Twilight, "and what happened to Mario? Where is he?" Applejack just looked at the ground, unsure of what to say to any of her friends' questions when a mare appeared behind her.

"Applejack," said the mare, "Are these some of your Ponyville friends you and Mario told me about?" The mare was a tan colored pony with a cherry colored mane, which she wore a gold cherry patterned headband in, same colored tail, and a pink scarf around her neck. She also had a country accent that had a bit of a southern flare to it. The five other ponies were surprised, especially since the mare said Mario's name.

"Yes, ma'am," said Twilight as she walked up to her.

"And you are?" Rarity asked as she followed behind the purple pony.

"Why, I'm Cherry Jubilee," said the mare, "boss of Cherry Hill Ranch. Hasn't Applejack told ya? I saw her and Mario compete in the Equestria Rodeo. Never saw anypony win so many ribbons in all my life."

"Aw shucks, Miss Jubilee," said Applejack, "You don't have to go into all that."

"Oh, she's so modest," said Cherry Jubilee, "Anyways, I can always use a pony with quick hooves and a strong back. So, when I heard Applejack was looking for a change of scenery, I snapped her up as quick as I could and brought her back to Dodge Junction." The five friends exchanged curious looks with each other.

"Pardon me, Miss Jubilee," said Twilight, "You mentioned that both Applejack and Mario told you about us and we're wondering where he is." Cherry Jubilee laughed.

"Yes, Mario, quite a handsome young feller if I do say so myself," said Cherry Jubilee, "He came along with Applejack to help me out. He got quite a few ribbons himself. Might have won a few more if not for that accident..."

"Accident?!" said the five pony friends as once.

"When Mario was doing the lasso competition, he sprained his right hind leg during mid-performance," said Cherry Jubilee, "Quite a trooper he was. Despite the injury, he finished the routine, but that would be his last event so he could get his hind leg treated. He was hurting too much to continue after that."

"Where is he now?" Twilight asked.

"He's off gathering some groceries at the general store," Cherry Jubilee answered, "I've been keeping him to light work so he doesn't re-injure his leg. Can't tell you how happy he looked being able to just walk today since he had been forced to just sit around for the rest of the rodeo and stick to just paper work and cooking at the ranch. He's eager to show me just how fast and strong he can be once his leg is fully healed...oh there is he is!" The six ponies looked and saw Mario approaching Cherry Jubilee with some saddle bags loaded with goods. They all took noticed of the white bandages around his right hind leg and the fact he was moving at a casual speed and wobbling about as he walked.

"Not too heavy, dear?" Cherry Jubilee asked gently.

"Not at all," said Mario, "though walking with a recovering leg is really a...drag?" Mario the noticed the other ponies standing nearby. Cherry Jubilee took the silence as her cue to skedaddle.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up with your friends," said Cherry Jubilee, "See you both back at the ranch! And don't rush home, Mario!"

"Yes, Miss Jubilee," said Mario, trying to be respectful, but was growing tired of being told to take it easy. He hated not being able to perform at peak performance, but that was the least of his worries. He could tell Applejack looked very uneasy as sweat dripped down her brow.

"" _Change of scenery_ "?"Rainbow asked as she got into Applejack's face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"S'no big deal, guys," said Applejack bluntly, "I thought cherries would be a nice change from apples, so I took the job and came here. That's it. End of story."

"That's it?" said Pinkie in shock, "Well, that's a terrible story!"

"And why is Mario here with you?" said Twilight, not even hiding the fact her tone had some jealousy and...was that...possessiveness?!

"He wanted to help me out despite his leg," said Applejack, "you know he's always there for a pony no matter what. Besides Twilight, he was just helping me settle down and he'd have returned in a week or so. Besides, I couldn't send him home while he's recoverin'."

"Are you in any pain, big brother?" Fluttershy asked in her gentle and sweet nature.

"It's not as bad as it was a couple of days ago," said Mario bravely, "nothing I can't handle. I last I didn't flat out break my hind leg. That would have hurt alot more." Fluttershy smiled

"Then why didn't you say that in your letter?" Twilight demanded, "You're letter mentioned nothing about him. We thought something happened between you two or that Mario had been heckled to the point that he decided to run away again." Mario blinked.

"AJ, you said you were going to tell them I was here to help you," said Mario, "Besides, if we had been in a fight, I would have returned back to Ponyville right away. As for the latter, there were a few...hecklers out there...but Applejack helped me tune them out...mostly."

"Did they give you a hard time when you got hurt, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, no..." said Mario, surprising them, "since I still finished the routine despite the injury, I was given plenty of applause so...it worked out."

"For you maybe," said Applejack under her breath before clearing her throat, "Look, I'm sorry if I worried y'all about Mario. Part of the letter I sent to you about Mario must have fallen out when I sealed it in the envelope. As you can see, Mario is just dandy despite his leg." Twilight and Rainbow look at the two ponies suspiciously as Fluttershy and Rarity looked rather worried.

"Is that all you two have to say?" Rainbow retorted.

"Sorry, but that's all there is to tell," said Applejack bluntly, "Thanks for checkin' on me and Mario, but y'all can go home now. Tell my family hi, and that I'm doing a-okay."

"I made a promise to Applejack to help her get settled in," Mario added bluntly, "and I intend to keep it. I'll be home once I feel like I can leave Applejack on her own." The five friends couldn't believe Applejack and Mario had literally told them to leave. They also couldn't believe that Mario didn't even try to stop Applejack from staying either. Rainbow rushed in front of them.

"Excuse me, AJ, Mario," said Rainbow sternly, "but we didn't _travel all over Equestria_ in search for you two to come home without you!"

"Well, I didn't ask you to come lookin' for me, or Mario for that matter!" Applejack retorted angrily, "There is nothin' to tell and I am _not_ going back to Ponyville!"

"Mario?" Rainbow asked as the colt gave her a stern glare.

"You heard Applejack," said Mario sternly, "I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it despite my hurt leg! So leave us alone. I'll be home soon enough!" Mario and Applejack both stomped away, but not before they could hear Mario scolding Applejack over the fact she didn't double check the letter before mailing it, which left the group even more suspicious.

"I don't care what she and Mario says," said Twilight as she glared at the two ponies, "Applejack is not telling us something and I can't believe Mario is letting her get away with it!"

"Um, Twilight," said Rarity, feeling a little uneasy, "She might have... _asked_...him not to...if you recall your birthday and my dealings with the Canterlot elite..."

"UGH, darn it, Mario!" said Twilight irritably, "Do you have to be so loyal?"

"Either way, Twilight's right," said Rainbow, "If Mario won't talk because Applejack asked him not to, we gotta get her to spill the beans."

" _What_?! She had beans?" Pinkie exclaimed as she got into Rainbow's face, "Ugh, I told her I was snacky!" Rainbow just rolled her eyes at Pinkie's randomness.

It was the next day when Applejack entered the working barn wearing a white apron and a hair net on her head. Her apron also had two saddle bags on it. Mario was also there wearing the same attire.

"You ready to put your back into it, Applejack?" Cherry Jubilee asked.

"Sure am, Miss Jubilee," said Applejack.

"If she's gonna do the wheel," said Mario, "What am I going to do?" Cherry Jubilee chuckled.

"Patience, Mario," said Cherry Jubilee, "I know you're eager to work, but you still gotta make sure that you don't strain that leg of yours and get hurt again."

"Yes, ma'am," said Mario, not hiding the sadness in his tone.

"Don't you worry there, big brother," said Applejack as she jumped inside of the wheel, "I'm sure you'll get to do something to help me out. All set to go!"

"Terr-ific," said Cherry Jubilee as she headed towards the front of the barn, "Come on in, girls!" Applejack and Mario gasped in shock before looking away with an irritated look on their faces. Their five friends all walked inside wearing the same attire and ready to work.

 _Should have known they wouldn't give up so easily_ Mario thought, _Well, I've got nothing to hide, so it's up to Applejack to speak up._

"What are you all doing here?" Applejack asked interrogatively.

"We're your cherry sorters," Twilight answered as she and the rest of the girls got started, "Shall we get started?"

"Fine," Applejack said bluntly.

"Before you do," Mario replied, "If I'm not sorting, than what _is_ my job today?"

"Supervise of course," Cherry Jubilee answered, "You'll also swap the bins when they get full so the others can get the cherries ready for market or for baking. Just be sure to use your magic and not your hind legs to move them. Is that clear young man?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Mario plainly, not liking the fact he couldn't use his strength yet.

"Haha," Cherry Jubilee chuckled sympathetically before facing the other girls, "red cherries go in one bin and yellow cherries go in the other. Simple as cherry pie. Uh, just one teensy thing to remember - have fun!" That got everypony, minus Applejack, smiling as Cherry Jubilee took her leave.

"What are you five up to?" said Applejack.

"Well, uh, you made working on a cherry orchard sound...so delightful," Rarity answered.

"Right," said Mario skeptically, "I'll believe that when you walk out of your Boutique, throw yourself in mud, and stay covered in it around town for a day." Rarity snorted to herself.

"Uh-huh," said Applejack, "Well, just remember. No talking about Ponyville."

"Hey, I wanna know when I get my Mario back!" Twilight snapped. Everypony stared at Twilight as Mario's jaw dropped. Twilight had a long face of disbelief at what had just left her mouth.

"Did you just say I was _your_ Mario?" the colt asked. Twilight just buried her face into the conveyor belt and refused to speak or look at anypony. Mario rolled his eyes, not even noticing that Twilight's face was literally as red as a cherry of the same color.

"Twilight, I appreciate it if you would quit teasing me," Mario said sternly to Twilight before turning to the others, "But you heard Applejack, no talking about Ponyville. I'll be home when I _feel_ like heading home! End of story!"

"Fine!" Rainbow snapped and faced Applejack, "Why don't you quit talking and get walking?" Applejack just glared as she began to slowly walk the wheel, which made the gears turn the conveyor belt as the cherries began to make their way out of a chute. The five ponies did their best to push the right colors into the two bins. Despite the slow speed, the five friends still felt rather overwhelmed at making sure they didn't miss any cherries. Rainbow then glanced over to Applejack who was just keeping to herself as she walked the wheel. She then looked at Mario, who seemed focused on making sure the cherries were being sorted properly. She gave Twilight, who had finally got the red off her face, a wink to initiate their "Master Plan".

"So, AJ, Mario, how was Canterlot?" Twilight asked, making Applejack and Mario's eyes pop out for a second as they both glared at her.

"Not talking about Ponyville," said Twilight, "talking about Canterlot. Totally different town."

"Canterlot was fine," said Applejack once she recomposed herself.

"It was okay," said Mario, "Despite the leg injury."

"How did you injure yourself, darling?" said Rarity, "I mean, what were you doing in the lasso competition."

"I was dancing and twirling two lassos at once while standing on my hind legs," said Mario, "My leg simply tweaked in the wrong direction when I was dancing."

"Ouch," said Pinkie, "I've done that before. It's no fun when it happens and it's not the type of surprise anypony wants either." Mario hummed in agreement.

"Aside from that, was the rodeo fun?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," said Applejack and Mario together bluntly.

"Did you meet some nice ponies there?" Twilight asked, now standing next to Applejack as she continued to walk the wheel.

"Some," said Applejack since she knew more about rodeo celebrities than Mario.

"Really? Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane?" Rainbow asked as she hovered nearby.

"Yes, we saw 'em both," said Applejack. Rainbow just smiled excitedly, wanting to hear more, but all she received from the orange pony was a long pouty face. Rainbow then glared and crossed her forelegs indignantly.

"And how did you and Mario meet Miss Jubilee?" Rarity asked as she stood behind Twilight, leaving just Fluttershy and Pinkie to handle the conveyor belt.

"Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo," Applejack answered with an eye roll, "Real good treats."

"Um, excuse me?" said Fluttershy softly. As Applejack was talking, she had subconsciously picked up her pace, making the conveyor belt go faster and making it harder to sort the cherries.

"Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts," Applejack continued with her nose in the air, "we struck on a conversation, me and her being orchard folk and all. Nearly thought Mario and I were a couple, but I put that to rest real quick. Twilight, I'll admit that I love Mario, but it's the same way I love Big Mac." While Twilight was inwardly relieved about that part, she still wanted answers and the rest of her friends felt the same way.

"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked next.

"Yes," Applejack answered.

"Did you tell _her_ why you weren't coming back? I'm assuming Mario knows, but won't tell due to the old code of loyalty," asked Rainbow sternly.

"No, 'cuz it was none of _her_ business!" said Applejack angrily, "And leave Mario out of this. He's just being a good friend and being _respectful_ of my decision!" Mario would have smiled in gratitude, but at the moment was trying to pick up the slack since Applejack had increased the speed of the conveyor belt again and Fluttershy and Pinkie were _really_ having a hard time keeping pace.

"Ooh...Can you _please_ slow down?" Fluttershy pleaded, but wasn't heard by anypony other than Mario.

"Applejack, slow it down! We're not running a race!" said Mario, but was ignored.

"Is it because I made it rain on you that _one time_?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"No!" Applejack snapped and started running even faster.

"Help!" Fluttershy called out, now panicking since she could no longer sort the cherries. Even Pinkie started scooping up large amounts of cherries into her saddle bags and pockets and even on top of her hair net. She even dumped a bunch of cherries on top of Fluttershy's hair net.

"Applejack! Slow it down!" Mario yelled.

"Is it because you were insulted when I gave you that book on organized orchards?" Twilight asked worried.

"NO!" Applejack shouted as she started sprinting on the wheel. Now Fluttershy and Pinkie were getting buried under cherries. Without his speed, Mario couldn't keep up with the cherries either and was getting buried as well. Pinkie even tried to stuff as many cherries as she could into her mouth.

"Hey, no eating the profits!" Mario shouted, " _Applejack slow down!_ "

"Is it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" Rarity asked.

"No, no, NO!" Applejack yelled angrily, "I'm not telling you why, so just-"

" _STOP!_ " Fluttershy and Mario shouted. As Applejack finally put on the brakes, she realized her mistake. Because she stopped so fast, the cherries went flying off the conveyor belt...and right at Applejack.

SPLAT!

Applejack opened her eyes and found that she was covered from head to hoof in cherry goop. The barn area was also covered in cherry goop. Everypony gasped, except for Pinkie since her mouth was still loaded with cherries. Mario wobbled over to her.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked worried, "I was trying to warn you that you were going too fast." Applejack just glared before jumping off the wheel and making her exit. Mario just sighed before turning to face the others. They didn't need long to see he was angry as well.

"Mario-" Twilight began.

"Listen," said Mario sternly as he wobbled over and gathered as many un-smashed cherries into their proper bins with his magic, "Some wise ponies once taught me that you can't force somepony to talk about something they don't want to talk about. Just back off of Applejack and in time, she'll talk. For now, get this place cleaned up while I go make sure Applejack is okay."

"Who put you in charge?" Rainbow retorted as Mario narrowed his eyes at her.

"Miss Jubilee, that's who!" said Mario firmly, "I normally don't say this to any of you, but...just do what I say. Please?" Mario then wobbled away to catch up with Applejack as the others just looked at each other.

"Should we do what he says?" Rainbow asked, her tone showing she was hoping nopony would.

"Well, he did say please," Fluttershy pointed out and that seemed to be the consensus, much to Rainbow's annoyance. With some brooms and cloths at hoof, the five ponies got to work cleaning up splattered cherry goop.

"Well, girls, we seem to be striking out," Twilight said to everypony else.

"That's 'cause we're playing too nice," said Rainbow.

"Yes. Desperate times do call for desperate measures," Rarity added as she used a cloth to wipe the conveyor belt, "But I did notice that Mario was actually trying to answer our questions so it is clear the one keeping secrets is Applejack.

"Fine, we'll leave Mario alone...for now," said Rainbow, "it's time to call in the big guns." She turned to look at Pinkie, who was simply using her tongue to clean the conveyor belt. The fact there was a triple zoom on her face just emphasized the fact that Applejack was in BIG trouble.

Later that afternoon, Applejack was just bucking the cherry trees in the orchard. Mario was there to help, but was simply setting up the baskets so Applejack could fill them up. While Mario was allowed to carry the cherries back, he still had to wait for Applejack to fill them up first and carry only one basket at a time. Fortunately, Applejack was just as fast filling cherry baskets as she was filling up buckets of apples. Mario then picked up a basket with his magic and wobbled away to the edge of the orchard where Cherry Jubilee's other workers would store them up. It was once Applejack was alone that Rainbow executed her...weapon of mass destruction (shutters inwardly). Applejack then heard a strangle sound nearby.

"Hey, Applejack," said Pinkie as she appeared out of the blue, "Need some help?"

"You promise not to ask me any questions?" Applejack requested upfront.

"I promise," said Pinkie with a smile. They began to collect cherries together. Applejack just eyeballed the pink pony suspiciously when she bucked a tree.

"Have you ever had a cherrychanga?" Pinkie asked but then retracted a bit, "Ooh! Sorry, that was a question."

"That kind of question is fine, Pinkie," said Applejack, "No, I-I never had a cherrychanga."

"Well, no wonder," Pinkie answered as she pushed her nose into Applejack's face, "because I made it up myself. A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that is deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, maybe I should call it chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combined them? Chimicherrychanga. What sounds the funniest? I like funny words! One of my favorite words is "kumquat"! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say "kumquat" all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And "pickle barrel"! Isn't that just the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel, pickle barrel, pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga!"

As Pinkie continued to talk non-stop, Applejack tried her best to ignore her and continue her work. Applejack could feel her patience starting to slip as Pinkie seemed to keep on talking without end and was also bouncing around her constantly. It didn't take long before Applejack's irritation turned into discomfort as one thing began to cross her mind:

Why. Won't. She. Stop. TALKING?!

Pinkie then got right in front of her, still talking away as if she never needed to breathe. Applejack just looked from side to side. As strong as she was, Pinkie's endless talking was just too much.

" _NOOOOOO!"_ Applejack shouted at the top of her lungs with her fore-legs in the air and standing on just her hind legs before crouching to the ground with her fore-legs on her hat, raising one fore-hoof in the air as she pleaded desperately, "Make it stop, make it stop!" It was then Rainbow arrived and used a fore-hoof to cover Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie was still talking despite having her mouth being covered and Rainbow had earplugs on.

"The only way to make it stop is for you to spill the beans," said Rainbow.

"Never!" Applejack replied. Despite the ear plugs, Rainbow heard Applejack's reply and removed her fore-hoof from Pinkie's mouth.

"Speaking of beans," Pinkie continued at a fast pace, "did you ever realize how many words rhyme with "beans"? Lean, mean, splean, unclean, bean..." Applejack began to panic as she found herself back against a tree.

"Alright, alright!" Applejack retorted as she found herself surround by her five friends, "I'll tell everypony what's goin' on! Just _please_ stop talkin'!"

" _Applejack!_ " called a voice as they all turned to see Mario hobbling as quickly as he could and looking out of breath.

"Heard...you...scream..." he panted heavily as he got next to her, "Had...to...see...if you're...okay..." Applejack just sighed as the others looked at him sympathetically. They could tell he had to work extra hard just to move quickly due to his sore leg.

"She's fine," Rainbow answered, "Applejack was going to tell us what's _really_ going on."

"But...can't it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast?" Applejack asked as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm plum tuckered out."

"Tomorrow, huh?" said Rainbow as she looked at the orange pony suspiciously, "I don't know."

"Do you Pinkie promise?" said Pinkie. Applejack just sighed.

"I will tell you the whole truth at breakfast," said Applejack, "Pinkie promise." The five girls smiled to each other before leaving to let Applejack have her space. Once Applejack stood up, Mario gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you AJ," Mario told her with a smile, "This is the right thing to do. They will understand. Just trust me." Applejack just said nothing as Mario hobbled on his way to catch up with the others.

The sun was just minutes away from rising into the air as Applejack was busy packing up her saddle bags. Despite her Pinkie promise, all she had on her mind was to get away from Dodge Junction as fast as possible. Applejack carefully tucked a note in her stenson hat to explain her departure to Cherry Jubilee and went to leave her room when...

Mario was standing right outside her door and he was not happy to see her.

"Somehow I just knew you would try to turn tail and run," said Mario as he glared at her.

"Step aside, Mario," said Applejack, "I'm in no mood to talk."

"This isn't like you!" Mario retorted angrily, "The Applejack I know and love doesn't run away from her problems. She faces them head on, no matter how painful the truth might be. That's why you're the element of honesty!"

"I said _move_!" Applejack demanded.

"No!" said Mario sternly and stood his ground, "I'm not letting you run away from this. Either you tell our friends the truth or _I'm_ going to tell them!" Applejack gasped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You _promised_ me you would keep quiet about this!" Applejack retorted angrily.

"I know I did," said Mario, "because I thought we could settle this problem quietly, but that isn't an option anymore. AJ, our friends are here now and they want to help you. No matter where you run, they will keep coming after you. And I'd hate to see you run so much that you _lose_ all your friendships because you keep pushing them away. I won't let you do that to yourself. They _need to know_! Don't make me go over your head because this time _I will_!" Mario continued to stare her down as Applejack groaned and lowered her head.

"It's going to be okay," said Mario as he reached to give her a hug, but that was a mistake as Applejack pushed him out of the way and made a run for it. Mario winced as he put his weight on his sore leg before using his magic to grab her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mario snapped angrily, but then made his second mistake. As he pulled her back into the room, she was still facing away from him. His magic wasn't strong enough to contain such a strong earth pony for too long. So when Applejack broke free...

POW!

CRASH!

She bucked her hind legs...right at Mario's head.

The impact sent Mario flying into the back wall and knocked him out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Applejack gasped when she felt her hind legs make contact with something and turned around to see the now knocked out colt laying against the wall of her room. Applejack began to panic as she saw a bruise forming on the side of his head.

"What have I done?" Applejack whimpered as she panted heavily, "I...I gotta get away from here!" The sun had barely began to rise as Applejack dropped off her note downstairs and then left the Cherry Ranch as fast as she could. Applejack hadn't gone too far as the rest of her friends were heading toward her room to meet her.

"I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack," said Twilight happily as the rest of the girls smiled, except for Rainbow.

"Yeah, maybe," Rainbow answered skeptically.

"Don't worry, Rainbow," said Pinkie, "She's gotta fess up after making a Pinkie promise." Twilight then knocked on the door, but then grew worried when there was no answer.

"Good morning, Applejack," said Pinkie as she peaked into the room, "You ready for br-GASP!" Pinkie was then shocked to see that the room was empty and Applejack was gone. As Twilight and the others walked inside, Twilight turned to see Mario still leaning against the side of the wall knocked out.

"Mario!" said Twilight and Rainbow went over to him as Rarity and Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh my goodness, look at that bruise!" Rarity exclaimed as Fluttershy covered her mouth. Fortunately, Twilight always carried a spare green and white mushroom for emergencies.

(Extra Life fanfare)

It was few seconds before Mario finally woke up, groaning due to the bruise on his head. Rainbow was furious.

"Did Applejack do this to you?!" Rainbow demanded angrily.

"...Tried to stop her...but she...bucked me in the head and I was knocked into the wall," Mario said wearily since his head hurt, "still...can't race after her..." The others were horrified.

"Are you in any pain?" Fluttershy asked as Mario glared at her.

"What do you think?!" Mario snapped softly, "AJ bucked me in the head...hard! Now I'm dizzy and woozy and I have short term memory loss...and I have short term memory loss." The others rolled their eyes at this since they couldn't tell if Mario was serious about the memory loss issue. Pinkie just stood in place as the sound of a kettle boiling could be heard.

She had FURY.

" _You hurt my big brother!_ " Pinkie shouted, "but worse than that... _Nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!_ " Pinkie then zoomed out of the room as high speed. Rainbow and Fluttershy decided to work together to help carry the still woozy Mario as they followed Pinkie out of the barn.

At the train station, Applejack was literally bouncing with anxiety. She needed to leave now, but today had to be the day the train was late. She had to get away before...

" _APPLEJACK!"_

Too late...there not too far away were all six of her friends with an enraged Pinkie leading the charge.

" _You hurt my big brother!_ " Pinkie shouted and then added in an enraged and distorted tone, " _YOU PINKIE PROMISED!_ " Applejack yelped, making the quick decision to forget the train and just run for her life.

"Applejack, come back here!" Pinkie yelled. Applejack then saw a coach hooked up to four strong stallions.

"Giddy up, fellas," said Applejack as she climbed aboard and whipped the reins, "I gotta get the heck out of Dodge!" The coach ponies just neighed as they began to take off just as the six ponies arrived and Rainbow and Fluttershy set Mario down.

"Oh no you...GAH!" Mario tried to take off but his sore leg prevented him from accelerating.

"Mario, don't," said Twilight, "You're leg still needs to heal." Mario gave an irritated growl, making Twilight step back a bit.

"She's gonna get away!" Pinkie shouted, reminding them of the stage coach that was getting away.

"Oh no, she won't!" Twilight remarked, "Look, you guys!" Twilight pointed over to find a two pony wagon nearby. Rainbow and Fluttershy each hooked up to a harness while the others piled inside the wagon.

"Fluttershy!" Mario called out as he tossed not one but three horseshoe cookies to her. Fluttershy tucked two inside of her mane and consumed one to give her a much needed speed boost.

"Follow that stagecoach!" Pinkie shouted as the two Pegasi began to accelerate as fast they could. As the four stallions to the stage coach picked up their speed, Applejack looked back and noticed that she was being followed. It wasn't long before Rainbow and Fluttershy had caught up to the stage coach.

"Oh, we have you now!" Pinkie shouted as Fluttershy and Rainbow got alongside the stage coach. Suddenly, a grey bunny appeared in the middle of the road. Fluttershy gasped as she began to break. The cart came to a screeching halt as it nearly turned 180 degrees, but it managed to stop just in time to prevent the back wheel from hitting the bunny. The bunny just sniffed the wheel and hopped away. While Fluttershy was relieved, Rainbow glared and rolled her eyes at her.

"Rainbow, could you live with yourself if we had run the bunny over?" Mario asked as Rainbow just accelerated before Fluttershy was ready to continue. It didn't take long for Fluttershy to notice that her speed boost had worn off and used one of her fore-hooves to poke her hair for the second cookie. Once she ate it, the two Pegasi were able to built up speed once more. Applejack just laughed as her coach made their way in the outskirts of town and into the desert wastelands. But her relief was short-lived as the six friends were able to catch up to her once again. Applejack was shocked that they had managed to catch up and was even more shocked when her coach was given a violent bump.

"Whoa! What the hay?" Applejack exclaimed.

"Pull over!" Rainbow shouted as she and Fluttershy rammed the side of the stagecoach again.

"Hey! Cut that out! Whoa!" Applejack retorted when they rammed her coach again, sending her into the air for a second before the landed inside.

"I'll pay you double to outrun them!" Applejack told the stallions, who increased their speed.

"We'll pay you triple to slow down!" Twilight offered. The stallions smirked at each other before they did slow down...too quickly as Rainbow and Fluttershy were now running ahead of the stage coach.

"I'll pay you quadruple to leave them in the dust!" Applejack offered as she took control of the reins. With the sound of horses neighing and an engine revving, the four stallions zoomed ahead, leaving a trail of dust that made the six ponies cough and splutter as they all slowed down a bit.

"That was rude!" Rarity remarked.

"I'll say," said Mario, "I was about to offer tenfold!"

"Why not just quintuple?" Twilight asked.

"Get them! _Get them_!" Pinkie shouted angrily, getting the group re-focused.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow called out as Fluttershy consumed the last cookie and they zoomed back up the stage coach once more. Applejack gasped when she saw the six ponies approaching fast.

"Hyah! C'mon, y'all! Go, go!" Applejack called out to the stallions as she whipped the reins. The stallions just glared as the wagon was once again right beside the stagecoach. Pinkie glared as she made the a huge leap from the wagon to the stage coach, landing right beside Applejack.

"Applejack, you broke your Pinkie promise! Apologize!" Pinkie demanded.

"Pinkie, I did not break my promise!" Applejack retorted with an eye roll.

"Wha?" Pinkie said stunned.

"If y'all reckon back, I told you that I would tell you everything _at breakfast_ ," Applejack clarified, "But I didn't come to breakfast. I couldn't come to that breakfast, not if it meant tell y'all what happened."

"Well, I...I..." Pinkie stuttered.

"So you did that just you could have an escape route! _I can't believe you_!" Mario yelled furiously, " _I thought you would do the right thing but instead you just wanted to turn tail and run! You're a lair, Applejack! A COWARD!_ "

"Mario!" Twilight scolded as she put a fore-hoof on his shoulder and shook her head at him. Mario just panted heavily. Twilight then kissed his cheek, letting him know that she understood why he was so angry but now wasn't the time to vent. Mario calmed down a bit, but was still very upset.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie," said Applejack, deciding the ignore what Mario had said for the moment, "but I can't tell y'all the truth. I just can't." Rarity and Twilight just looked at each other as Mario just looked away bitterly.

"Well I heard a "sorry" in there, so that'll have to do for now," said Pinkie, clearly annoyed, "I'll get a real apology later. Rarity, Mario, catch me!" Pinkie then jumped off the stage coach and let gravity do the rest.

"What?" said Rarity.

"Pinkie-" Mario added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UGH!" Rarity and Mario screamed as the pink pony came right at them and, with a crushing impact, knocking Rarity and Mario out of the speeding wagon.

"Rainbow go back!" Twilight called out.

"No time!" Rainbow answered, "They knew what they were getting into!" With that, the wagon zoomed away and out of sight. Rarity coughed from the dust left behind as they all sat up. Each of them were covered in scratches and pieces of cactus stuck in their manes. Rarity just glared as Pinkie just smiled innocently. Mario was panting heavily.

"RAINBOW GET YOUR FLANK BACK HERE!" he shouted before grunting loudly, "Some element of loyalty you are!"

"Mario, calm down," said Rarity, "I know getting left behind is upsetting, but no reason to lose your temper over it!" Mario just groaned.

"Sorry, I'm just so...angry with Applejack right now," said Mario, "I don't know what hurts more. The bruise on my head. the ache in my heart, or the fact my sore leg hurts from falling out of the wagon!"

"Don't worry, big brother," said Pinkie with a smile, "You've got me to help cheer you up! How about we come up with funny words to say?" Mario's eyes widened before he made a chasse sofa appear out of nowhere. Then he threw himself into it and broke down crying. Rarity just shot him a dirty look.

"You do know he learned that from you right?" Pinkie pointed out. Rarity rolled her eyes. There was _no way_ she was going to admit to that.

Back to the chase, Applejack started to regain some confidence as the stage coach begin to pull away from the remaining three ponies. Then she heard the sound of some railway crossing bells and saw a railroad crossing up ahead. She noticed that the crossing arms had dropped and a long passenger train was approaching. Applejack titled her hat forward.

"Yes. Hyah!" she shouted as she whipped the reins for the stallions to keep going and not stop. The train just continued to approach the tracks and even the stallions looked worried. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Twilight were worried as well. But Applejack had made up her mind that she was going to chance outrunning the train or risk one serious accident. The train was approaching fast and the stage coach crashed through the crossing guards and made it across just as the train raced through the crossing and down the track.

"Yee-Haw!" said Applejack excitedly before the stage coach came to a stop and she hopped out.

"Lady, you're trouble," the four stallions remarked annoyed before taking off, not even bothering to collect their "bonus" pay. Applejack just smiled as the train went down the track.

"Ha, try and catch me now," Applejack gloated, but soon regretted it when she saw Fluttershy and Rainbow literally jump right over the train.

"Oh, nuts," Applejack remarked. She had forgotten the ponies pulling the wagon were Pegasi. The wagon landed nearby as Fluttershy panted to catch her breath. She had pushed herself to the limit and used up all three of the speed up cookies Mario had given her. Applejack wasn't going to surrender just yet and took off.

"Not so fast!" said Rainbow as she unhooked herself from the harness and took off after the orange pony. She didn't take long to catch up to Applejack and tackled her to the ground, knocking out the contents from Applejack's saddle bags. Applejack just looked at the scattered ribbons before she finally decided to surrender.

"Fine," Applejack conceded as she covered her eyes, "Now you know."

"Know what?" Twilight asked as she and Fluttershy caught up to Applejack and Rainbow.

"Well, just look!" Applejack remarked, pointing to the various collection of ribbons.

"I am," said Twilight with a smile, "you won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said."

"Don't you get it?" Applejack retorted before sitting down, "There's every color of ribbon down there. Every color...but...blue. I came in fourth, third, and even second, but I didn't win _one_ first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money!"

"Wait! There's a few more ribbons in here," said Rainbow as she peeked into the other side of Applejack's saddle bag without asking, "There's a red ribbon, three white ribbons, and...there a blue ribbon right here!" The other's smiled as Applejack just sighed.

"That one is Mario's," said Applejack sadly, "I came in fourth in that event and the prize money was used to pay for his medical fees."

"Well that's messed up," Rainbow remarked and then remember, "Wait! But the telegram said you were gonna _send_ money."

"That's why I came here," said Applejack as she walked away a bit, "I wanted to earn some money. Mario felt the same way despite his leg. After that big send off Ponyville gave us, we didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved. And I..." Applejack bit her lip before letting the rest come out. "I cried. There I said it! I was so disappointed in myself that I started crying and Mario was there for me so I didn't feel like a fool when I did. In the end, he agreed that he was going to help me raise the money so I wouldn't have to come home a failure."

"Applejack, you're not a failure," said Twilight with a smile.

"And we're your friends," Rainbow added, "We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books."

"So...you're not upset or disappointed?" Applejack asked worried.

"Nn-nn," said Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Twilight as they shook their heads and smiled.

"But what about the mayor?" Applejack asked worried as she got into Twilight's face, "I don't think I can face her and tell I didn't get that money to raise the roof."

"Applejack," said Fluttershy sweetly, "we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof. But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts." Fluttershy and Twilight each gave her a friendly cheek to cheek nuzzle with Applejack from the side as the three smiled. Hovering above, Rainbow had been rather touched and was even sniffling as a couple of tears left her eyes. She soon realized what she was doing and recomposed herself.

"Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!" Rainbow yelled as she crossed her fore-hooves indignantly. Applejack just looked at the blue Pegasus and then back at Twilight and Fluttershy, her smile never leaving her face.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Applejack recited as she, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Twilight took the train home to Ponyville, " _It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family._ " As Applejack continued reciting her letter, she stuck her head outside the window and waved as she saw her family, Mayor Mare, and several other ponies there to give her a warm welcome home. Winona was the first to tackle Applejack to the ground, giving her slobbery kisses in the process. Fluttershy and Twilight just smiled as Big Mac shed some tears and the others smile. Then Big Mac dog piled Applejack and Winona, with Granny Smith and Apple Bloom following pursuit.

"Hey! Where's Mario?" Apple Bloom asked as Applejack's eyes shrunk.

"Oh...boy..." Applejack said wearily, "I think we forgot somepony y'all!" Twilight, Fluttershy , and Rainbow only need half a second before they gasped. They had been so eager to get home that they had forgotten Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario had been left behind during the chase.

"Uh-oh," the three said at once.

Out in the middle of the desert, two Ponies were using their fore-legs to operate a handcart down the track to get home. Usually Rarity would have waited for a train, but she was more determined to get to Ponyville as soon as possible and had suggested their current mode of transportation instead. Since Mario couldn't stand on his hind legs, all he could do was sulk as he sat between the two girls.

And of course it was Pinkie who decided to provide some travel conversation. Oh boy...

"Which do you think, Rarity and Mario?" Pinkie said before asking non-stop, "Chimicherry or cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga?..."

"When I get back you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash," Rarity snarled.

"Applejack is the one whose gonna get it!" Mario added bitterly, "and I'm tempted to give it to Pinkie if she doesn't zip it soon!" Pinkie didn't seem to take notice of Mario's warning or Rarity's threat as they just continued down the track and Pinkie just kept on talking...

The sun was setting when they finally arrived at Ponyville Station and Pinkie had finally stopped talking (that was mostly cause Mario and Rarity pleaded with her to stop in tears). They found that the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Twilight as she helped Mario off the handcart.

"We didn't mean to leave you guys behind," said Fluttershy sadly, "We just wanted to get Applejack home." Rarity and Mario's glares softened.

"It's okay," said Mario before he and Rarity glared in another direction, " _You're_ not the ponies were furious with!" Applejack and Rainbow both looked rather uneasy. Rainbow chuckled sheepishly and tried to take off before Rarity used her magic to snag the blue Pegasus by the tail.

"I'll deal with Rainbow," said Rarity sternly as she turned to Mario and Pinkie, "You two can deal with Applejack." Mario and Pinkie nodded as Applejack removed her hat.

"I guess you should know why..."

"Mario already filled us in," said Rarity to Applejack, "It was a _long_ ride home after all. I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Applejack whimpered as she saw the fierce glare Mario and Pinkie were giving her as Rarity dragged Rainbow away. Twilight and Fluttershy watched with worry.

"First of all," said Applejack to Pinkie, "I'm sorry about breaking the Pinkie promise. I just wasn't ready to tell the truth to y'all. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Now that's a sincere apology," said Pinkie with her cheerful smile, "All is forgiven!" Pinkie then bounced away. While Applejack smiled, it soon faded when she saw Mario didn't chuckle at Pinkie's sudden mood shift. She wasn't sure of what to say.

"Mario..."

"Applejack," said Mario in a low tone, "give me one good reason I shouldn't just walk away right now." Applejack felt her heart break. She knew she had hurt Mario badly, especially physically, but had never expect he would be _this_ angry with her. In fact, she hadn't seen him this angry since the Gala. It scared her to see Mario like this. She knew saying sorry wasn't enough. So she went for the most honest thing she could think of.

"Because I need you," Applejack said as her voice cracked, giving him a very sad and guilt ridden face. Mario just lowered his eyes a bit, not saying anything for a few seconds before looking at her.

"Then tell me Applejack," said Mario slowly, "What am I doing wrong here?" Applejack blinked.

"H-huh?" she asked puzzled and even the others looked stunned.

"What am I doing wrong here?" Mario demanded, "When you broke down at the rodeo, I was there for you and I wanted to do everything I could to help you raise that money despite the pain that's _still_ in my hind leg! Yet when the time came for you to come clean and put your friends' worries to rest, you needed help to find the courage to tell the truth. I wanted to give you that courage and _this_ is how you thank me for it!" Mario pointed to the bruise on his head, "If this is how you value me as your best friend, than maybe I won't care anymore!" Mario panted heavily. The other five ponies just gasped, but then Mario saw something that made his anger melt instantly.

Applejack began to cry...openly.

Mario didn't need long before he pulled Applejack in for a hug and let her shed tears on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," said Mario, "I didn't mean that last part. I was just hurt because you didn't just choose to ignore my advice, but you actually hurt me physically. If you don't want to be my friend, you could just say so instead of trying to knock my head off."

"No!" Applejack croaked, "I never meant to buck you! I was afraid of you telling the others the truth and I acted out of panic. It doesn't excuse that I did that. I still can't believe I just ran and left you either. You're right. I haven't been a good friend to you lately..." Mario just hummed. He didn't feel angry with her anymore since he could see just how sorry she was.

"I can understand that," said Mario, "when you're scared or panicking it's hard to think straight. I know I've made plenty of mistakes when that happens."

"We all have," said Twilight, "at least you didn't nearly cause a riot in Ponyville."

"Or make a fool of yourself in front of others," Rainbow added.

"Or publically disgrace yourself in front of the Canterlot elite," Rarity added.

"Or bring Sugarcube Corner to the ground," Pinkie added as the others just looked at her shocked.

"I'm referring to when I baby-sat the cake twins not too long ago," Pinkie remarked.

"Oh!" the ponies answered and nodded in agreement.

"We all make mistakes," said Fluttershy, "and sometimes we do hurt each other because if it."

"But friendship is always worth fighting for," said Twilight, "wouldn't you agree?" Mario looked at Applejack and smiled.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I don't want our friendship to end."

"Neither do I sugarcube," said Applejack as she wiped her eyes and they exchanged a warm hug with each other. As they pulled away, Mario flinched since he had leaned on his sore leg by mistake again.

"Mario, would you let me take you back to Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack offered, "You can stay there I can nurse your sore leg. I'm sure Granny's got some ointment to take care of that bruise. It's the least I could do after you've been such a great friend." Mario wanted to decline, but he knew when somepony was pleading with him.

"If it would help you feel better, then I accept," said Mario. Applejack smiled before surprising him by scooping him into her back and started to carry him home. Mario was embarassed at being carried, but still tried to enjoy the ride. The others five girls just smiled until Rainbow felt Rarity tug her mane so they were making eye contact.

"Now about you..." Rarity said with a smirk, making Rainbow gulp.

Let's just say Rainbow would make the cover of several fashion magazines since Rarity made her model her newest fashion designs _and_ got photographed.

Mario knew it would be weeks before Rainbow would find the confidence to leave her house _not_ wearing sunglasses and a trench coat.

 **Sorry for the long update, but it was the holidays after all.**

 **I hope my alternate take wasn't too dramatic. After all, Mario has feelings too you know and I did make a point at the beginning of season 2 that Applejack seems to have no problem crying on the outside with him, but not other ponies.**

 **Plus I always wondered what Rarity did to Rainbow after being left behind with Pinkie in the desert. LOL**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	43. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

 _Pony's Log Number 215: While innovation is a wonderful thing, no amount of commercialism should compromise the love and integrity of a good product...or the family who creates it..._

It was very early in the morning at Fluttershy's cottage. So early that the sun had not risen in the sky. Fluttershy was just snoozing soundly in her bed, dreaming peaceful dreams, when some knocking could be heard nearby. Fluttershy just yawned as she heard the knocking again.

"Who could that be?" said Fluttershy sleepily, "It's still dark!" Suddenly, a Rainbow blur came bashing through her window and crashed into the other side of her room.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow once she recovered and got into Fluttershy's face, "Cider season's about to start!" Fluttershy gave a squee as Rainbow pulled off her blanket. Fluttershy blushed sheepishly and crossed her hooves to cover herself. Rainbow just looked annoyed. Didn't Fluttershy remember that they didn't wear clothes except for fancy occasions? Rainbow didn't think about it too much and Fluttershy shrieked as Rainbow pushed her out of the window at high speed and into the open skies.

"Oh, where are we?" said Fluttershy, still feeling rather drowsy. Since she hadn't fully woken up just yet, she hadn't really heard anything about what Rainbow had said to her, "what's the rush?" The two Pegasi were still flying at high speed, but rather than try to keep up with Rainbow, Fluttershy kept pace by just riding the momentum Rainbow had given her when she was pushed her out of her home. Whether it was cause she still sleepy or not, Fluttershy had adjusted to the speed easily. She had to thank Mario for those speed cookies since she was getting better at being comfortable moving at high speeds.

"The rush?" Rainbow snapped frantically, "Don't you remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever?"

"Uh, well, uh-" Fluttershy stuttered.

" _Pinkie Pie_ ," Rainbow retorted with narrowed eyes, "She always ends up ahead of us in line, and then they always run out of cider!" Rainbow then began to push Fluttershy forward so they could go faster.

"I guess I-" Fluttershy tried speak but was cut off again. As they flew by at high speed, a bunny was waking up and stretching when they zoomed past and startled it.

"Well, not this year!" Rainbow said with determination as she rubbed her fore-hooves together, "This year I'm gonna get there before sunrise, so I can drink all the cider I want and laugh when she doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan. Y'know, I might even buy some cider and hold onto it for a while, drinking it drop by drop in front of her...GASP!" Rainbow then came to a stop when she noticed a long line of tents had been formed in front of the stand and it extended for several miles.

"Gee, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy as she saw the long line of tents, "It looks like a few other ponies had the same idea." Right at the front of the line of tents was a tent that was decorated in balloons. The front of it unzipped and after some balloons came out, was the pink party pony herself with a messy bed mane.

"Oh gosh, Pinkie," said Fluttershy with a smile, "I love your new style."

"Who _are_ all these ponies?!" Rainbow asked with a worried look on her face.

"Isn't this great?" said Pinkie as she stood on her hind legs, fore-hooves on her cheeks for a moment, causing her mane to stick out before it went to being brushed on its own, "I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was so excited about cider season, and I had this brilliant idea to come down here and camp out, so I told a few others about it, and they all thought it was a good idea too, and now it's just a big old cider party! Woo-hoo!" She then got between the two Pegasi and hugged them tightly and smiled excitedly. Fluttershy just smiled as Rainbow had a dumbfounded look on her face. It was then she noticed just how many ponies had camped out.

"Oh, gosh, that's alot of ponies," said Pinkie innocently a she walked away, "Hope they don't run out before you get any." Fluttershy just continued to smile as Rainbow growled angrily. It was then they noticed Mario coming by with a train of empty freight cars.

"Hey Mario," said Fluttershy as Mario came running past. Mario smiled and brought his train to a stop.

"Hey, Flutters, Dashie," said Mario, "Here to grab a spot in line for cider?"

"Pretty much," said Rainbow, still annoyed at not being able to find a spot closer to the front of the line, "What are you doing here instead of being in line?"

"Well, I've come to help this year," said Mario, "I'm hoping my efforts will increase quantity this year. In fact, I'm going to collect some more apples to see if I can get another few more barrels worth made before selling begins."

"You seem to be spending alot of time here as of late," said Fluttershy, "especially after Applejack help you recover from your leg injury some time ago." Mario chuckled.

"Can't explain it," said Mario, "But this place just feels like a second home to me and I don't mind the hard work either. I feel physically stronger and I can buck a tree just as good as Applejack. I feel like part of the family..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Rainbow interrupted, "We get it. You're happy here and all that sap. Now get going to make that extra cider so I can get some!" Mario just rolled his eyes at her.

"With that kind of attitude, it's no wonder you don't get any," Mario remarked before pulling his train away as Rainbow growled once again.

(Main theme)

The sun was high in the sky as Mario and the rest of the Apple family were getting things ready to begin selling the cider. Granny Smith was already at the main stand with a visor on her head. Apple Bloom was there as well at the mechanism where they would tap each barrel to pour the cider into wooden made mugs. Big Mac and Mario were with the stack of barrels that were loaded with freshly made cider just waiting to be sold. Applejack was busy setting up the mega-phone so they could announce when selling would begin.

"Need a hoof?" Mario offered.

"No thanks there, Mario," said Applejack, "I've got it. Thanks for helping us make some extra barrels this morning too."

"You're family has been very kind of me," said Mario, "not to mention getting me back into physical shape after my injury. I'm happy to help out." Applejack smiled as several other ponies were now out of their tents and standing in line. Pinkie was right up front while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were a good couple of miles away. Rainbow was fuming to herself at her unfortunate luck. However, Twilight and Rarity were much closer to the stand thanks to both Mario and Pinkie telling them to come early.

"Isn't this exciting, Spike?" said Twilight happily, "Opening day of cider season!"

"Yeah!" Spike replied, "That means it's only thirty more days 'til sapphire season." Spike licked his lips as Twilight and Rarity just rolled their eyes at him.

"You two ready for cider pick-up?" Mario asked since he decided to see how they were doing.

"Sure are," said Rarity, "I hear you had a hand in the cider making this year. I'll bet this year's batch will be absolutely scrumptious!" Mario just smiled sheepishly, making Twilight giggle until she remembered something.

"Are you getting any cider?" Twilight asked.

"Applejack is giving me an entire barrel of cider for helping out," said Mario, "But don't worry. I plan on sharing it with my friends, especially Rainbow. I hear the poor girl's been lucking out these past few years." It was then the sound of a megaphone being adjusted was heard.

"Attention, everypony," said Applejack, "Cider season is now officially open!" The ponies in line all cheered and chattered about excitedly. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith smiled to each other as Pinkie approached the stand. She wasted no time dumping two large sacks loaded with bits into their treasury box. With a nod from the elderly pony, Apple Bloom pulled a lever to pour some freshly made cider into a wooden mug. Pinkie took the mug and drank the cider greedy before walking down the road with about nine full mugs filled with delicious cider. Rainbow noticed her walking by and began to feel worried once more. As time went by, pony after pony came up the stand, paying their bits and getting their mugs of delicious cider. The process was simple: a pony would put 2 bits into the treasury, Apple Bloom would pull the lever to pour the cider into the mug, and the pony would take the mug and drink up. Ponies afterward would look rather satisfied or have foamy lips with their tongues hanging out. Then the moment would come in which Apple Bloom would pull the lever and the tap would clink, showing the barrel was out of cider. Mario would then grab a barrel and set it on top of Big Mac's back. Big Mac would then replace the empty cider barrel with the new one.

Rainbow could feel her worry grow as time went on. Even as she seemed to get closer and closer to the cider stand. She could see the barrels of cider were disappearing one by one. Then Mario gave Big Mac the last barrel and Fluttershy had managed to get herself her own mug. Rainbow had finally reached the cider stand at last. She eagerly put her two bits into the treasury and was nearly drooling as a mug was placed under the tap, but...the tap clunked. Rainbow had been just _one_ pony too late. Rainbow's eyes watered and her lips quivered.

"Don't cry Dashie," said Mario, "We'll just use my barrel. I got it for helping out. I don't mind sharing if it means you and a few more ponies can get some cider." Rainbow's eyes sparkled with new hope.

"Mario, have I told you how much I love you?" Rainbow replied in an over the top cute tone.

"Good grief," Mario remarked, rolling his eyes. He knew fake cuteness when he saw it, "Hey Big Mac! Where did you set aside my barrel of cider?" Big Mac's eyes nearly popped out as sweat formed on his brow.

"You _did_ remember to set a barrel 'side for Mario right?" Apple Bloom asked with a glare. Even Applejack was glaring as well. Big Mac just chuckled sheepishly. Mario just face-hoofed himself.

"Sorry, Dashie," said Mario as Rainbow literally as her happiness shattered and was replaced with anger and she grunted bitterly.

"Heartbreaker!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for getting our hopes up!" Some other ponies behind Rainbow shouted and Mario was at the receiving end of several boos and grumbles. Mario felt very small and was literally on the verge of tears.

"Lay off Mario, will ya?" Applejack said sternly, "I'm sorry, everypony, but that wasn't Mario fault. He really wanted to share his cider with y'all but we just ran out of supply. That's it for today!" The ponies just awed once more.

"Surprise, surprise!" Rainbow retorted angrily.

"Yeah, you always run out of cider!" said Caramel angrily.

"For the record," said Fluttershy, wanting to make peace, "I don't mind-"

"Why can't you make enough cider for all of us?" Rainbow yelled as she jumped in front of the yellow Pegasus, "Or at least for me! You had Mario helping you out for crying outloud! Some help he turned out to be!" The rest of the ponies agreed with Rainbow and began to complain and grumble. Some were even calling Mario out for being, in their words, "a disappointment". Applejack was nearly surrounded until she jumped into the stand in front of Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

"Hold on, everypony," said Applejack, "We've done our best to improve supply this year-"

"You _always_ say that!" Caramel retorted, "And Mario proved to be useless help!"

"Mario is _not_ useless help," said Applejack, "And what I said about supply is always true. But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time. As for Mario, he worked harder than any of us and he also respects our traditions and customs to make the cider the _right_ way. Nopony, no matter how talented, can learn to make our cider the right way at the speed of sound!" The rest of her family nodded in agreement. The rest of the ponies just continued to grumble and complain. Only Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy looked worried.

"If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow," said Applejack as the other ponies walk away. Applejack then looked behind her and saw that somepony was missing.

"Where's Mario?" she asked as Big Mac pointed toward a tree where Apple Bloom seemed to be comforting somepony behind it. Applejack sighed to herself as she went to see if Mario was alright. She was fully aware that Mario still had issues with being publically criticized.

Rainbow turned to leave as well with a huff, but was then stopped by Pinkie.

"She's right, y'know!" said Pinkie, "You can't rush perfection. And this year's batch was perfection."

"Uh, Pinkie Pie-" Fluttershy warned, but Pinkie just wrapped a fore-hoof around Rainbow.

"I'll never forget the cider I just drank," Pinkie continued as she leaned against Rainbow's back, "It was a moment in time that will never exist again." Pinkie sighed contently as Rainbow began to growl and tremble angrily. She may have done something to the pink pony that might have raised the rating to this story when...

HONK-HONK!

Pinkie and Rainbow both turned their heads in the direction of the honking. It was then they noticed some sort of motorized contraption coming down the road as some others ponies took interest in it as well. Many of them looked in awe as Applejack and Mario, who had calmed down from crying earlier, stepped aside to get a good look at the machine. As the machine continued to make electrical sparks and noises, Pinkie and Rainbow looked at it excitedly and approached it. Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith were examining the machine now as the machine came to a stop by the fence. Correction. A corner of the fence was damaged as the front of the machine crashed through it, which angered Granny Smith.

"What in Equestria is that?" said Applejack curiously.

"Some sort of machine I guess," said Mario, "quite an elaborate machine at that."

Several others ponies were also looking at the machine with curiosity as two unicorn stallions climbed off of the contraption. They clearly appeared to be brothers, each with the same pale yellow coat with red and white stripped manes and tails. The brother on the left donned a mustache while the brother on the right was clean shaven. They also wore matching blue and white striped shirts with large black bow ties and straw boater hats. Their names were Flim and Flam. (FYI: Flam has the mustache.)

[Flim -addressed Flam before zipping up to a mare whose face was hanging out. He closes her jaw as he looked back at Flam with a smirk on his face.]

 _Well, lookie what we got her, brother of mine, it's the same in every town  
Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found  
Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair_

[Flam]

 _That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share_

[The other ponies gasp and chatter excitedly.]

[Flim and Flam - begin to sing together, waving their hats before zipping apart]

 _Well you've got oppertunity  
In this very community_

[Flam]

 _He's Flim_

[Flim]

 _He's Flam_

[Flim and Flam - began to dance and mirror each other]

 _We're the world famous Flim-Flam Brothers  
Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

"Nonpa-what?" Pinkie asked puzzled.

[Flim - he then heads to the other ponies as he answered Pinkie's question, he also lifted up Apple Bloom and kissed her forehead. Mario took notice and growled defensively at him.]

 _Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see  
No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be  
And that's a new world, with tons of cider  
Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking_

[Flam - uses his magic to make a giant vacuum tube appear]

 _More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking_

"I doubt that," said Rainbow Dash skeptically with her fore-hooves crossed.

[Flim and Flam - one brother begins to can-can]

 _So take this oppertunity_

[Flim, Flam, and Crowd - both brothers are singing and dancing in sync]

 _In this very community_

[Flam]

 _He's Flim_

[Flim]

 _He's Flam_

[Flim and Flam]

 _We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers  
Traveling salesponies_

[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]

 _Nonpareil_

[Flim - gets into the face of some ponies as he pointed back at he and his brother's contraption.]

 _I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport_

[Flam - stepped in front of his brother]

 _I say, our mode of locomotion_

[Flim - stood before a podium]

 _And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?_

[Flam]

 _Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same_

[Flim - stands between some mares]

 _But my brother and I have something most unique and superb  
Unseen at any time in this big new world_

[Flim and Flam]

 _And that's opportunity_

[Flim]

 _Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best_

[Flam]

 _The unbelievable_

[Flim]

 _Unimpeachable_

[Flam]

 _Indispensable_

[Flim]

 _I-can't-believe-able_

[Flim and Flam]

 _Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

"What d'you say, sister?" Flam offers to Rarity, who is so bedazzled that she fainted and Spike caught her before the marshmallow mare could hit the ground. Twilight just looks worried as the crowd was now singing.

[Crowd]

 _Oh, we got opportunity  
In this very community  
Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam  
with your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

"Young filly," said Flim to Applejack, "I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," said Applejack reluctantly as Mario gave Flim a suspicious glare. Big Mac and Granny Smith looked both worried and skeptical about the two unicorns. Apple Bloom was the only pony eager to see what their contraption could do. Applejack just looked at Granny Smith afterward.

[Crowd]

 _Opportunity, in our community_

[Flam]

 _Ready, Flim?_

[Flim]

 _Ready, Flam?_

[Flim and Flam- use their horns to activate the machine]

 _Let's bing bang zam!_

"And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider," said Flim.

[Crowd - some ponies were showing desperation on their faces and even Rainbow had her tongue hanging out. The giant vacuum sucked up some apples from the trees. The apples then headed into a large barrel. The barrel then rotated at a high speed. ]

 _Cider, cider, cider, cider..._

"Watch closely, my friends!" said Flim.

[Flam]

 _The fun begins!_

"Now, here's where the magic happens," said Flim quickly, "Right here in the heaving, rolling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!" The ponies, now including Twilight, Rarity, and Spike were now chanting "cider" with the other ponies.

[Flam - pulled a level showed off a display window as several ponies gathered around to take a peek.]

 _Feel free to take a sneak peek!_

[Granny Smith - gets in Flam's face before walking away once she finished her stanza]

 _Now wait, you fellers, hold it!  
You went and over-sold it!  
I guarantee that what you have there won't compare  
For the very most important ingredient  
Can't be added or done expedient  
And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres', quality and care!_

[Flim - approaches Granny as he sang and even offered her a sample of their cider, which she sampled. She nearly smiled before quickly retracting it and flinched when she hears a crunching sound.]

 _Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up  
You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup_

[Flam - showed a display of the apples at they go through a conveyor belt. Good apples pass without fuss while bad apples are disposed of.]

 _Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best  
So whaddaya say, Apples?  
Care to step into the modern world  
And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?_

[Crowd - continued to chant as Applejack, Mario, and Big Mac look uncertain. Apple Bloom was on her hind legs cheering them on.]

 _Cider, cider, cider, cider..._

"What do you think folks?" said Flim, "Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it as clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!"

[Flim and Flam - mirror each other as they dance]

 _We're saying you've got_

[Flim, Flam, and Crowd - now cheering and even Rainbow was dancing happily on the background]

 _Opportunity  
In this very community  
He's Flim, he's Flam  
We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers!  
Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

[Flim and Flam]

 _Yeah!_

As their little singing promotion came to an end, Apple Bloom rushed up to them.

"You got a deal!" said Apple Bloom and the crowds began to chatter excitedly in agreement.

"Not so fast!" said Granny Smith as Applejack, Big Mac, and Mario stood behind her with blank faces. It was then the four Apple family members huddled up. Umm...correction, make that five family members since Granny didn't hesitate to pull Mario into the huddle, "No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put into our cider!"

"But if it really does work, we could make everypony in town happy!" said Apple Bloom.

"I just don't know, y'all," said Applejack, "We've always made cider the same way."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement.

"Your cider might hit the marks in quality," said Mario, "but you do have a serious problem with generating enough quantity to meet demand. If we don't find a solution soon, it could hurt cider sales in the future."

"Since when did you start talkin' like Filthy Rich?" Granny Smith asked skeptically.

"I did graduate with a Business degree in Canterlot," said Mario, "and a few other degrees thanks to Twilight. Besides, I do work part time with Filthy Rich and Rarity so I do have business experience."

"And I thought it was 'cause you played Monopoly all the time," Apple Bloom remarked as she and Big Mac snickered.

"Very funny," Mario remarked.

"Huh?" said Big Mac when he noticed two uninvited ponies had joined the huddle.

"We'll sweeten the deal," said Flim, "You supply the apples..."

"Then we split those sweet-sweet profits," said Flim and Flam together.

"...seventy-five..." said Flim.

"...Twenty-five," Flam finished.

"Deal-" Apple Bloom nearly agreed.

"Hold on," said Applejack, "Who gets the seventy-five?"

"Why, us, naturally," said Flim.

"And, we'll throw in the magic to power the machine for free," said Flam. Mario snorted indignantly.

 _How dumb do they think we are?_ Mario thought, _Lucky for me, I know how to negotiate a business deal..._ Mario began to ponder an idea as Applejack spoke.

"Cider sales keep our business afloat during the winter," Applejack told the others, "We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this."

"True," said Mario, "What if we offered to buy your machine outright? I've got enough magic to power the machine myself!"

"What?!" said Applejack, "Mario are you plum crazy?! We can't afford that contraption!"

"I'll pay for it," said Mario, "I made alot of bits from those children's books I published and the second volume is just about ready to be published and sold. This might hurt a bit for the next few years or so, but if it helps you out then it will be worth it. What's your price. Flim and Flam?" The two brothers huddled together and whispered an offer.

"How about...500,000?" they offered as the family and the others gasped.

"What about 400,000 with a 10% profit share for the next 10 years?" Mario countered.

"Make it 30% profit share and you have a deal!" they replied, "So? What'll it be?" Applejack just looked at Mario, who nodded to take the deal, but Applejack just shook her head.

"Mario, you are a very generous friend," said Applejack, "But in all honestly, I can't let you spend your hard earned money like that."

"No deal," said Big Mac firmly to the two brothers.

"Hmph, very well," said Flim as she got into Applejack's face, "If you refuse our generous offer to be partners or to buy our machine, then we'll just have to be competitors."

"You wouldn't dare," Applejack warned.

"Oh no," said Flim.

"Don't you worry, everypony!" said Flam as he stood by a podium near their machine, "There'll be plenty of cider for all of you!"

"Once we drive Sweet Apple Acres out of business," Flim said quietly to Applejack. The Apple family, and Mario, all gasped.

"What?" said Apple Bloom agape. As if the quantity shortage wasn't enough of the problem, two more competitors just entered the cider market and were looking to...ahem, this is a real word...monopolize the market.

"Things just got more complicated," said Mario to himself before getting back to work helping the Apple Family restock for tomorrow.

The next day, it was business as usual and of course Pinkie had gotten first in line again and Rainbow was grumbling miles away. While the routine was the same as yesterday, Mario didn't bother speaking to anypony other than the family. He was still hurt over being critized yesterday and just continued his work. As the cider was being sold and the tap was clunking about, Twilight came to approach the orange pony, along with Spike, as they each held their own cider mugs in their fore-hooves.

"Still worried about Flim and Flam?" Twilight asked.

"Granny Smith says they were just blowing hot air," said Spike.

"I'm not so sure," said Applejack, "They sounded mighty serious when they threaten to run us out of business."

"No way," said Mario as he came by with a stern look on his face, "I won't rest until we figure out a way to get them out of Ponyville for _good_." It was just then the final barrel of cider was emptied.

"That's it!" Apple Bloom announced, "Last cup!"

" _Oh, for Pete's sake!_ " Rainbow yelled from her spot in line, which was much farther away then yesterday. The rest of the crowd just sighed in disappointment.

"C'mon back tomorrow," said Apple Bloom, trying to say cheerful, but the rest of the ponies just walk away complaining and grumbling once more. Mario was grateful nopony was blaming him this time around, but it still didn't solve the cider quantity problem. Then a dark shadow appeared behind Applejack. It was then the Cider Squeezy 6000 came clunking back to the stand. Granny Smith had just finished repairing the damage to the fence when the contraption crashed into it again. Mario groaned.

"Ugh, I gotta hand it to those two," Mario said to Applejack and Twilight, "they knew when they would have the competitive advantage. Right when we run out of cider!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Flim asked in a smug manner.

"Oh my, oh my, out of cider _again_?" Flam replied over-dramatically, making Mario and Applejack glare. Flim then leaned against the machine as a barrel loaded with freshly made cider was deposited on the ground.

"What have we here?" said Flim, "Who'd like a cup?" The other ponies began to chatter excitedly as Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Twilight look worried. Suddenly a large crowd of ponies rampage past them toward the Super Cider Squeezy 6000. The brothers just leaned against the barrel smugly as the crowd gathered around them. Flam then handed Rainbow a mug filled with cider, which she took eagerly and went for a drink. Then out of the blue, Applejack used her lasso to grab the cider barrel and pulled it away from them. At the same time, she knocked the mug of cider out of Rainbow's hoof making it spill onto the ground in front of the blue pony.

"You can't sell that cider," said Applejack as Mario hugged the barrel defensively, "That's made from Apple family apples!" Mario nodded in agreement. Poor Rainbow was so devastated over her lost cider that she went so far as to shove the dirt the cider had soaked into her mouth.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow asked with her mouth covered in dirt and eyes filling with tears, but nopony was paying attention to her.

"Don't worry, everypony," said Flim, not phased at all by what Applejack had told them, "there are plenty of apples in Equestria. We'll find some others and make more cider than all of Ponyville can drink!" The crowd gasped.

"We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine!" Apple Bloom challenged and the crowd gasped a second time, but Flam didn't seem to impressed. Big Mac then carried Apple Bloom away by her tail as Apple Bloom pouted despite the fact she was now dangling upside down.

"Now it ain't about the speed, young'un," Granny Smith pointed out, "it's about quality." The crowd just sighed in disappointment.

"Who cares how good it is if _I_ never get to drink any?" Rainbow yelled angrily.

"Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies," said Flim as he grabbed Rainbow's face to make her cheeks puffy and obviously use her as a sympathy case.

"Ponyville is Sweet Apple Acre country," said Apple Bloom waving her fore-hooves about until Big Mac dropped the little filly on her head.

"Our cider speaks for itself!" Applejack added sternly.

"Let's put it to the test!" said Flim.

"Anywhere, anytime!" Apple Bloom called out. The crowd was shock and began to mutter to each other.

"Well, that's enough now," said Granny Smith, trying to make peace.

"With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town!" said Flam.

"We'll do it in 45 minutes!" Apple Bloom shouted. Mario just groaned, this just reminded him just how much she had in common with Applejack. If provoked, they would get defensive and start talking without even thinking.

"Wow, really?" the crowd muttered as well as other comments that showed that they were interested in a challenge.

"Easy, Apple Bloom, easy," said Granny Smith gently before she began to walk away.

"What's the matter, Granny Smith?" Flim taunted with smirk, "chicken?"

That made Granny freeze in her tracks as a stern glare appeared on her face. Big Mac and Mario felt a cold chill on their backs as they exchanged fearful looks. They knew Flim had crossed the line, but the unicorn didn't seem unnerved about it.

"What did you call me, sonny?" Granny Smith asked in a slow but stern tone.

"If you're so confident in your cider, than what's the problem?" Flim asked smugly.

"Tomorrow mornin', right here!" Granny Smith yelled in Flim's face.

"But I'm afraid we haven't any...apples," Flam pointed out in mock concern as he spat just before saying apples.

"You can use our south field," said Granny Smith as she shook her fore-hoof at them, "It'll be worth it to teach y'all a thing or two about cider making!"

"Excellent; we have a bet," said Flim, "Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive rights to sell cider in Ponyville." Applejack then began to sweat and her eyes shrank. She hoped that Granny Smith knew just how much was at stake right now if they accepted their challenge. Flim and Flam just smiled smugly.

"And after we beat ya," said Granny Smith, making it clear she accepted the terms and conditions, "I don't ever want to see you bambahoozlers around here again!" The crowd continued to chatter as Granny Smith exchanged a hoof bump with them.

"Until tomorrow," said Flam before their Cider Squeezy 6000 drove off and out of sight.

"Don't worry, Applejack," said Twilight, "I know you'll win tomorrow."

"We'd better," said Applejack as the crowd began to disperse, "'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm." Applejack walked away feeling rather worried as Mario walked up to her.

"Applejack..."

"Mario, you gotta help us!" Applejack pleaded, "We'll lose the farm if we don't win and I need your speed more than ever tomorrow!" Mario leaned back for a moment before looking at her sadly.

"I'm not a real Apple through," said Mario, "I don't think I..."

"Enough about all them formalities and what not," said Granny Smith as she walked up to him, "I said I consider you like my grand child and that's the end of it! Anypony whose got a problem with it can answer to me! Now y'all gonna help _your_ family or not?" Mario blinked at what Granny Smith said sank in.

Family.

He was family.

Mario narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Who am I...to turn my back on _my_ family?" said Mario sternly, "Those two are going down tomorrow one way or another!" Applejack and Granny Smith hugged him as Mario continued to glare down the road the two brothers had disappeared to.

The next morning, everypony was getting themselves ready for the competition. The Flim Flam Brothers and their Cider Squeezy 6000 were at one end of the cider stand while the Apple Family was on the other. At least the Apple family, now including Mario, were warming themselves up for the competition. Big Mac had put on some goggles and was jogging in place. Granny Smith was examining some apples while wearing her glasses, even giving a few apples a sniff. Applejack was busy kicking a sand bag in order to work out the muscles in her hind legs. Apple Bloom was just riding the sand bag for both fun and to give her big sisters some encouragement.

"Applejack?" said Twilight as she approached her, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Me 'n' the family are...one hundred percent confident...in our cider making abilities," said Applejack as she continued to buck the sand bag.

"I hear you got the okay to let Mario help," said Twilight as she looked around, "where is he anyway?"

WHOOSH!

It was then Mario zoomed by at high speed as he used his magic to create some targets. Mario spin jumped into the air and began to launching himself at each target one at a time in quick session. Twilight was rather impressed.

"Woah, Mario's really gotten better at those spinning dive attacks," she remarked.

"He's renamed them "Homing attacks"," Apple Bloom corrected, "but we can do this. And besides, nopony calls Granny a chicken." Just then Applejack bucked the sand bag so hard that Apple Bloom went flying off of it. This was also the moment when Mayor Mare, the overseer of today's cider challenge, chose to speak through the microphone.

"Attention everypony," Mayor Mare called out. Twilight looked back before facing Applejack once more.

"Well, good luck," said Twilight as she took her leave.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Applejack when right behind her, Apple Bloom wobbled before the orange pony before falling onto her back and passing out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

"We'll need it," said Applejack wearily once she saw her little sister knocked out.

"I got this," said Mario as he rushed over and fed Apple Bloom one of his green and white mushrooms.

(Extra Life fanfare)

Apple Bloom immediately sat up like she was never woozy at all.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. Applejack just rolled her eyes.

"The teams have one hour to make as much cider as they can," said Mayor Mare through the microphone, "after which the barrels will be counted and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville." Flim and Flam just simply smirked as they sat comfortably on a red sofa that was a part of their contraption. The crowds just gave some shocked gasps and murmured to each other.

"Are both teams ready?" said Mayor Mare. Granny Smith just snorted to herself as Mario did a quick spin jump and smiled.

"Ready!" said Applejack as she blew the front of her bangs out of her face.

"Ready!" said Flim and Flam, clearly showing their confidence.

"Then let's...go!" said Mayor Mare as another pony turned over a giant hourglass and the sand began to pour into the opposite side of it. The Apple family, Mario included, took off to get to work. Flim and Flam simply yawned and used their magic to activate their machine, which made the giant vacuum tube extend over an apple tree to gather up the apples for their cider. As for the Apple family, Applejack was gritting her teeth as she bucked the apples off the trees. Apple Bloom was nearby so she could catch the falling apples into a bucket. Once the bucket was filled, she would rush the apples to Granny Smith, who began to check the apples for their quality.

"Ugh, bad 'un, Good' un! Bad 'un..." said Granny Smith aloud as she checked each apple one at a time. The good apples were then tossed onto a chute where they rolled into a stone press that was powered by Big Mac, who was now wearing the goggles over his eyes, was racing on a treadmill. As the apples were pressed, they turned into cider which a tap filled up a nearby barrel. As for Mario, he was pretty much helping Applejack buck the apples from the tree and taking them to Granny Smith. Instead of bucking, he was using his new "homing attack" to knock the apples from the tree and then he would dash around the tree to catch them before they hit to ground. He had wanted to handle the treadmill, but Big Mac was too stubborn to give his position up, saying Mario would break the treadmill by running too fast. Getting back on track, it wasn't long before the first barrel was filled and Big Mac quickly sealed it, replaced it with another empty barrel.

"Great job, y'all," said Applejack, "We've already filled our entire barrel!"

"I'll bet you those guys don't even have-" Apple Bloom remarked when...

"GASP!" Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Mario, and Granny Smith said at once. They turned to see that the Brother's machine had already produced six full barrels loaded with cider in the same amount of time.

"What?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. It didn't help that Flim and Flam were still reclining and just waved at the Apple Family.

"We're...in _big_ trouble," Mario said with dread. Applejack just gulped as she made a face that showed that she was literally panicking inside.

As the challenge continued, Flim and Flam's machine was hard at work collecting apples, checking quality, and filling up barrel after barrel with cider. The rest of the family, except for Applejack and Mario, were feeling rather discouraged and their cooperation was suffering.

"C'mon, Apple Bloom, focus!" said Applejack as she bucked another tree, "We gotta forget those guys if we're gonna have a chance of winnin'!" Apple Bloom had missed the apples from the tree when she shook her head to recompose herself.

"Sorry, Sis!" said Apple Bloom as she collected the dropped apples and sent the bucket over to Granny Smith, who was overwhelmed by all the buckets of apples surrounding her.

"Granny, we're fallin' behind," said Apple Bloom worried before she headed back to the orchard. Mario had arrived with another dozen or so buckets filled with Apples.

"Egh..." Granny Smith groaned, wiping sweat from her brow as she sniffled another apple, "Good 'un...Ugh, Bad 'un." Mario then got an idea.

"Applejack," Mario called, "Granny Smith needs some help with quality control. I'm going to help her out."

"You sure you know how to indentify high quality apples?" Applejack asked as she continued to buck the trees. Mario smiled as he sat down, grabbed a bucket of apples, and put on his working glasses.

"I learned from the best," said Mario as he used his magic to make the apples float in front of him single file, "Plus I am a bit of a perfectionist. Now let's see...Good, good, good, bad, good, bad, bad,..." While this helped to get more apples into the press, Big Mac was sweating heavily and finding it hard to keep pace.

"Rest when it's over, Big Macintosh," Applejack called out, "Ride! Ride!" Big Mac then got the energy he need for a second wind and picked up the pace, which allowed him to fill the cider barrels much more quickly. Twilight and the rest of their friends were still worried.

"This is just dreadful," said Rarity, "Even at top speed and Mario's help, they are only making one barrel to the twin's three!" Twilight pondered to herself before she got an idea.

"Um, Miss Mayor," said Twilight as the other four ponies stood behind her, "Are honorary family allowed to help in the competition? Or should I say... _other_ honorary family members since Mario is already helping?" Mayor Mare blinked for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure..." Mayor Mare pondered before turning to the two brothers, "Flim, Flam, would you object to honorary family members helping?" The two brothers just smiled smugly.

"Are you kidding?" said Flim.

"We don't care if the whole kingdom of Canterlot helps," said Flam, "It's a lost cause."

"Hm, I guess it's okay," said Mayor Mare, "Applejack? What do you think?" Applejack bucked another tree, sweating heavily before giving them a smile.

"I think I'd love to have the rest of my _family_ helpin' out," said Applejack.

"All right!" said the five ponies before Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow stood side by side as Twilight took command.

"Okay, everypony," said Twilight, "we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm."

"Yeah!" the other four ponies replied in agreement.

"Fluttershy, help Applejack with the trees," said Twilight.

"Got it," Fluttershy replied.

"Pinkie Pie, you're on apple catching detail."

"Yessir, ma'am, sir!" Pinkie replied and saluted.

"Rarity, you've got a discerning eye. Help Granny Smith at the quality control station."

"Of course," said Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash, do you think you can help Big Macintosh press?"

"In my sleep!" said Rainbow confidently. It was then a checkered tablecloth was shown with five apples that had each of their faces in them.

"Alright, everypony," said Twilight, "let's save Sweet Apple Acres."

"All right!" the other four ponies chanted as they headed off do their jobs. Applejack continued to buck the trees while Fluttershy flew inside the leaves of a tree, shook all the apples off and then flew to another tree to repeat the process.

"Over there, Apple Bloom! Don't miss them!" said Pinkie as she carried a bucket on her head to catch the apples. Apple Bloom made a dive and caught the apples just in time.

"Right behind you, Pinkie Pie!" Apple Bloom called out as Pinkie did a backward somersault and caught the apples behind her. Rarity had already taken her seat with Granny Smith and Mario at the quality control station.

"Good 'un, bad 'un, bad 'un, good 'un," said Granny Smith.

"Lovely, horrid, horrid, lovely..." said Rarity.

"Good, bad, good, good, bad, bad, bad, good, good..." said Mario, clearly moving much faster. Rainbow and Big Mac were already running side by side as the barrels began to fill up much faster and Twilight was busy sealing up each barrel when it was full, replacing it with an empty one, then stacking the full barrel with the others. With five more ponies, productivity had improved drastically.

"Based on these figures," said Twilight, "we're making five barrels for every three of theirs!"

"If we can get our pace to at least six or seven barrels," Mario pointed out as he kept working, "we can out produce them before time runs out!" The crowd cheered.

"Keep it up, everypony!" said Applejack, feeling her confidence return, "we're back in this!" This change did not go unnoticed by the two brothers as Flim did a spit take at Flam.

"Come on, brother," Flim panicked as he shook Flam, "we've gotta pick up the pace!"

"Right, uh, double the power!" said Flam as he and Flim increased their magic so the machine would operate faster. However, this caused a problem. The increased power was causing the vacuum tube to suck up entire apple trees into the machine, which caused the quality of the apples to suffer. This meant fewer apples were being made for cider as more apples were being rejected.

"We've gotta try something else," said Flim when he noticed the increased number of rejected apples."

"I've got it, brother of mine," said Flam as he disabled the quality control mechanism, allowing apples to be used whether they were good quality or not."

"Well done, Flam," said Flim as they exchanged a high hoof, "We're at top productivity!" The crowd cheered, unaware of the change they had made to their machine. Meanwhile Rainbow had stopped running to see what the commotion was all about, causing Big Mac to trip and was now stuck on the speeding treadmill.

"Come on, Rainbow," said Twilight, "keep grinding!"

"We don't have time for quality control if we wanna win this thing!" Rainbow snapped.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Mario shouted.

"Well it's _not_ good enough!" Rainbow retorted before flying over to grab some apples when Granny Smith yelped as Rainbow hovered above her.

"Get back you!" said Granny Smith, "One bad apple spoils the bunch!"

"She's right!" Mario said sternly as he got in front of her protectively, "Winning without integrity is not winning at all!"

"Applejack, help me!" Rainbow retorted.

"There's no point in winnin' if we cheat," said Applejack, "Mario is right. Winning without integrity ain't winning at all!" Rainbow just pouted to herself.

"We'll just have to work harder!" said Twilight, "Come on, everypony!"

"All right then, double time!" said Rainbow before heading back to Big Mac to help with the treadmill.

"Time to push things to the limit!" Mario added in agreement as he picked up his pace and so did everypony else. Spike grew more worried as time began to wind down and the Super Cider Squeezy 6000 was still producing cider barrels at a fast pace even through the quality was clearly suffering for it. Applejack and Fluttershy were shaking the apples off the trees as Apple Bloom and Pinkie were moving at top speed to collect them. Rarity, Mario, and Granny Smith were moving as quickly and carefully as they could. Flim and Flam seemed just as confident and relaxed as ever. Applejack narrowed her eyes in determination as time was running out. Spike closed his eyes from all the suspense as the last bit of sand in the hourglass dropped.

"Time's up!" shouted Mayor Mare. The mane seven and the rest of the Apple family froze for a second before they all groaned and plopped to the ground in complete exhaustion. The crowds cheered as Mayor Mare got to work counting the barrels.

"I'm proud of you, Applejack," said Twilight softly since she was tired.

"Thanks," said Applejack, still out of breath.

"Integrity like that will always be...rewarded," said Twilight. Applejack then sat up and headed over toward Mario, who was just as exhausted.

"Mario, look at me," said Applejack softly as Mario tilted his head but said nothing. He had no breath.

"No matter what anypony says, you gave me more than your best today," said Applejack, "thank you. Thank you my friend and big brother." Mario smiled as he finally caught his breath.

"I do it all again just to show much I love my family," Mario replied quietly. Applejack smiled as she helped Mario to his hooves. It was then Mayor Mare had finished counting the barrels.

"Flim and Flam win!" said Mayor Mare and the crowd gasped and murmured to each other. Applejack and Mario were just as shocked.

"No..." Mario groaned, feeling heartbroken.

"We...lost?" Applejack added as Apple Bloom looked just as devastated.

"Daww, too bad, Apples," said Flim.

"Guess you'll just have to find a new line of work that doesn't match your names quite so...perfectly," Flam added smugly.

"Now should we tear down all these tacky old buildings and put up new ones, brother?" Flim asked.

"I don't see why not brother," Flam added, "after all, this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore. How about Flim Flam Fields?" Applejack took offense to that remark. Poor Apple Bloom looked ready to cry and no one could blame her for it either. Granny Smith placed a fore-hoof on her shoulder to provide some comfort. The two brothers then used their magic to make a banner appear over the cider stand. Mario was furious.

" _Do you two realize what you've done?!_ " Mario bellowed, " _You've just evicted the very family that made Ponyville the thriving town it is today!_ _All for your own selfish gains!_ "

"I ought to press you into jerk cider!" Rainbow added angrily and went for an attack when she felt somepony hold her back. Rainbow turned around to see that it was Applejack who was holding her back by the tail.

"No. Rainbow Dash," said Applejack, "A deal's a deal." The two brothers laughed.

"Congratulations to y'all," said Applejack in a gracious but also very solemn tone, "The cider business in Ponyville...is yours. C'mon Apples. Let's go pack up our things."

"Fear not, everypony," said Flim, "there's more than enough cider to go around." The two brothers began to laugh again, paying no attention to now gloomy mood that surrounded everypony else in the crowd. Many of the ponies in the crowd were now looking very sad, many of them fighting back tears. Mario gritted his teeth before running over to Applejack.

"Wait!" said Mario as Applejack turned around as she saw Mario began to cry.

"You can all come stay with me," Mario offered, "At least it will give you somewhere to regroup and decide what to do next. I can speak to Mom about finding you some new land. She helped you find Sweet Apple Acres once. She can help you again." Applejack and the rest of the family gave some sad smiles.

"We'll consider your offer," said Granny Smith gently, "For now, we've got packing to do." Applejack then addressed the crowd, who were unsure about buying the cider from the stand's new owners.

"Go ahead everypony," said Applejack bravely, but as she turned around a few tears left her eyes. It was then Pinkie began to bawl her eyes out as Rainbow patted her back for comfort. Rainbow and Twilight just eyed the Apple Family sadly. Twilight was also holding Mario for comfort as he cried onto her shoulder.

"Drink up, Ponyville!" said Flam, trying to lighten the mood and fatten their pockets as three mugs of crude looking cider were placed on the stand, "Down the hatch." Three ponies then took a mug of cider, hesitated for a moment, and went to drink it. Then they spat it out at the brother's faces and grunted in disgust.

"I can't get the taste off my tongue!" Cherry Berry grunted.

"Mine's got rocks in it!" said Bon Bon in disgust.

"I wouldn't pay one _cent_ for this dreck!" said a pony named Comet Tail. Flim and Flam suddenly looked uneasy as the crowd.

"You wouldn't pay even one cent?" Flam asked.

"No!" the crowd shouted. Flim and Flam huddled up quickly.

"How about _two cups_ for one cent?" Flam offered.

"NO!" the crowd answered more firmly. Flim and Flam huddled up again.

"Two bits for a barrel?" they asked sheepishly.

" _NO!_ " the crowd yelled angrily.

"It looks like we've encountered a slight...problem in Ponyville," said Flam nervously.

"Nopony wants our product," Flim added, "Next town?"

"Next town. Let's go, Flim!" said Flam as they tipped their hats farewell, removed their banner, and rushed over to their Super Cider Squeezy 6000. The machine chugged its way down the road and out of sight. Applejack smiled since the fact they had left meant one thing:

The deal was off.

"They're gone," said Applejack.

"That means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!" said Twilight as Mario hugged Applejack happily.

"Plus we have high quality Apple family cider!" said Caramel as he pointed to the huge mountain of barrels.

"Because of this silly competition," Apple Bloom added, "we've made enough of our cider for the entire town!" The crowd cheered as Applejack smiled.

"And we figured out how to maximize quantity," Mario added, "We used our very own, one of a kind, fully-patented: Friendship Cider Squeezy 6000 _and one_!" The six girls and Apple family blinked for second before they all laughed, including Mario.

"Ain't that the truth, big brother," Applejack replied wrapped a fore-hoof around his neck, "Ain't that the honest truth."

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " said Applejack as the Apple family was back to selling cider to everypony in town, " _I wanted to share my thoughts with you..."_ Applejack then cleared her throat as she carried a mug of cider on her head, "... _I didn't learn anythin'! Ha! I was right all along! If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself. Sure I could tell you I learned something about how my friends are always there to help me, and I can count on them no matter what, but the truth is. I already knew that too._ " As Applejack continued her letter, Rainbow was smiling excitedly about finally getting her own mug of cider. Apple Bloom went to pull the lever and...all gone...again. Apple Bloom just gave Rainbow a worried look as the blue Pegasus was ready to cry. Pinkie then gave her a smile and offered Rainbow a mug of the cider she had paid for. Rainbow smiled as she happily took the mug. Applejack then raised a toast when she noticed that Mario was just sitting by the fence in the distance on his own.

"Did ya get your share of cider, Mario?" Applejack asked him.

"Not yet," said Mario, "I'm still waiting for my barrel..." Big Mac's eyes then went wide as he faced-hoofed himself once again as Applejack glared at him. Mario just sighed sadly.

"Well...always next year I guess," said Mario bravely when Apple Bloom appeared with a mug of cider on her head.

"Not exactly," said Apple Bloom, "I saved this just for you." Mario smiled as he took the mug in one hoof and gave Apple Bloom a kiss on her cheek. Despite being told they were only friends, Apple Bloom went stiff before collapsing into her back in a flush of red hearts and a dazed smile on her face. Mario then joined his friends as they all shared a toast together and Mario took a nice long drink of the cider. The smile on his face was a clear sign the wait had been worth it.

"Delicious," Mario said with a foamy mustache.

Everypony laughed.

 **I apologize to anypony who is suddenly thirsty for cider after reading this chapter.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	44. Read It and Weep

Read It and Weep

 _Pony's Log Number 216: It is so cliche to think only eggheads like to read. Anypony can love to read if they find an interesting book...or book series..._

Somewhere out in the open, Rarity and Pinkie had some smiles on their faces as they were watching somepony whoosh about in the sky. They were even moving their heads and bodies to the ponies momentum, which included a counterclockwise loop-de-loop.

"Hey, Rarity, Hey Pinkie Pie," said Twilight as she arrived with Mario right behind her.

"What are you looking at?" Mario asked as he and Twilight looked up at the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie, "Isn't she the most daring devil? I mean, the most devilish darer? I mean-" The four ponies then lean to the right, then to the left and then straightened up as they continued to watch Rainbow fly through the sky.

"She's dazzling!" said Rarity as they all tilted their heads to the right before they had their entire bodies facing the same direction as their heads were tilted to the left.

"Ooh, yeah, that's a good word," said Pinkie Pie, "She's _dazzling!_ " They all then turned their bodies to the left and watched her with O shaped mouths.

"She has certainly improved her flying skills," Mario remarked, "I would even admit that her flying puts most of my parkour moves to shame."

"Nah, I find your parkour moves very dazzling," said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Mario with a light giggle, "you're very sweet." Twilight giggled to herself as they continued to watch Rainbow fly about. Pinkie then turned to the right to watch her. She then twisted her neck a full 360 degrees clockwise and then repeated it again, leaving her neck into a twisted knot. Twilight and Rarity awed as Mario noticed how uncomfortable Pinkie looked as he tried to see about un-twisting her neck. He had just put a fore-hoof on Pinkie's back to keep her steady when...her entire body spun about to untangle her neck.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! UGH!" Mario yelped as he was sent spinning about and then tossed away onto his back, stunned and very dizzy. Twilight and Rarity just rolled their eyes at Pinkie and Mario before the three girls gasped in shock. Apparently, Rainbow Dash's last trick had left her spiraling out of control.

"Oh not good, not good!" said Mario once he recovered and rejoined the group.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" said Twilight nervously since Rainbow was too far away to be caught before she crash landed...for most ponies.

"Ai yi yi yi yi!" Pinkie yelped as Rarity and Twilight flinch back and Pinkie covered her eyes.

" _Dashie!_ " Mario called out as he took off at high speed to catch her when...

 _CRUNCH!_

While Mario had managed to catch Rainbow before she hit the ground, she was still going too fast for Mario to break her fall properly and she landed on one of her wings as she crashed right onto his back...hard.

"Ooh," the three girls groaned painfully when the Pegasus used Mario's back as a literal crash pad.

"So much for dazzling," said Pinkie as they exchanged worried and concerned looks with each other.

(Main theme)

It didn't take long before somepony went to get the medics and Rainbow was brought to the hospital. On the bright note, Mario had suffered nothing but a very sore back. But poor Rainbow was knocked out and had suffered an injury to her right wing. Everypony was there waiting anxiously for Rainbow to wake up.

The view was black for a moment as Rainbow slowly opened her eyes as a heart monitor was beeping in the background.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Applejack asked, her voice muffled to the pony waking up as she blinked several times. Everypony else that spoke also sounded muffled to her.

"Oh, I'm so worried!" said Fluttershy.

"Is her face gonna stay like that?" Pinkie asked as Mario gave her a glare.

"I'm so sorry everypony," said Mario sadly.

"You did your best," said Rarity. "Rainbow would be in much worse condition if you hadn't caught her. How's your back, darling?"

"Stiff, but nothing I can't handle," said Mario as he looked at Rainbow with worry.

"Why not try reviving her with one of your mushrooms?" Applejack suggested before smirking, "Or maybe a good kiss? I hear she's secretly been wanting one from you."

"Forget it!" Twilight snapped angrily as she and Mario glared at the orange pony. Applejack just chuckled to herself as Rainbow's vision cleared. Rainbow still looked a bit dazed until her face relaxed a bit and sat on the bed, with her wing bandaged as well as a smaller band aid on her forehead.

"Awwww," Rainbow groaned as she rubbed her head and winced as she realized that her wing was injured. The others just looked at her with worry and concern.

"Glad to see your awake, Dashie," said Mario, "Aside from the obvious, are you alright?" Rainbow just leaned back and groaned loudly as her reply.

"How is she, doctor?" Twilight asked as she turned to face the doctor who is standing near the edge of the curtain divider and examining an X-ray of Rainbow's right wing. The picture showed that she had definitely fractured a bone in it.

"She's going to be fine," said Doctor Horse with a smile, "Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy. Thought I must admit your male friend here seems to be the most relieved. Never saw a colt cry so much..." Mario blushed before he snorted.

"Doctor, these six girls are my family," said Mario, "Somepony's got to look out for them."

"Even though none of us need him too," Fluttershy remarked.

"Thanks alot," Mario replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Fluttershy replied cutely as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Huh, how long do I need to lie in here?" Rainbow Dash complained with a glare on her face and her fore-hooves crossed, "I've got things I need to do!"

"Well, that all depends on your recovery," said Doctor Horse, "but I'd say a few days minimum."

"You guys have gotta get me out of here!" Rainbow pleaded as she leaned forward into Fluttershy's face, "I'm gonna climb the walls!"

"Ooh, just like a spider!" said Pinkie as she rushed up to Fluttershy and then turned to the doctor, "Did the crash somehow give her super-duper spider powers?" Pinkie put her fore-hooves on the doctor to get into his face excitedly.

"Nnnno," said Doctor Horse flatly as he made a 180 turn from the pink pony and made her lose her balance, "nor did it give her amazing healing powers."

"Yeah, Pinkie," said Mario, "Rainbow would only get spider powers after being bitten by a spider enchanted with strong magic."

"Sure, you were never bitten by a magical hedgehog?" said Applejack, "You can curl into a ball like one."

"Nnnope," said Mario firmly, "I learned the skill all on my own. Same with my speed and jumping."

"We're getting off subject here," said Doctor Horse, "Miss Rainbow simply needs to stay in bed for a few days."

"Few days?" Rainbow exclaimed as she slapped her fore-hooves on her forehead and leaned back onto her pillow, "Might as well be a few months, or a few years!"

"It's not so bad, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy as she and Applejack approached her bed.

"I bet the chow in here is hoof-lickin' good," Applejack added.

"Doubt it," Mario muttered, "No hospital serves Horsetucky Fried Hay." Mario only got a jab to the shoulder by Twilight for his remark.

"And the hospital gowns," said Rarity, trying to sound optimistic, "they...match the curtains!"

"And look!" said Pinkie as she pulled back the side curtain, "You have a roommate!" The pony on the other side of the room was in a near-full body cast. All the pony could do was look over to the group, but was unable to speak. Rainbow just pulled her blanket up and turned away to sulk. Applejack made a gesture to the others to think of something to cheer up the blue Pegasus. The five ponies just looked at each other before Twilight began to ponder to herself. Mario's ears then caught the sound of something wheeling by. He then turned to see that it was rolling cart loaded with books. Mario tapped Twilight's shoulder and tilted his head towards the rolling book cart. Twilight smiled excitedly as she rushed over to the cart and returned with a book being held by her magic and tapped Rainbow with it.

"What's this?" said Rainbow rudely as Twilight smiled and lifted the front of the book to the blue Pegasus's face, ""Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone"."

"This is the first story in the series," said Twilight excitedly, "Mario and I own all of them!" Twilight gave an "excited" squee as Mario smiled with just as much excitement. Rainbow just looks at them unamused before she tossed the book aside.

"No thanks," said Rainbow indignantly, causing Twilight and Mario to flinch in surprise, "I _so_ don't read. I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight and Mario. Heh, no offense, but I am _not_ reading. It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool." Mario and Twilight gave shocked and skeptical looks at Rainbow for the egghead remark. Rainbow then looked away indignantly. There was two seconds of silence before everypony burst into laughter.

"Is she serious?" Applejack chuckled, "Who doesn't like to read a bang-up tale from time to time?"

"Why, a good book is almost as magnificent as silk pajamas on a Sunday morning, heh!" Rarity added as she leaned against the edge of the bed and smiled in agreement.

"Reading is for everypony, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she put the Daring Do book back in front of Rainbow as the blue Pegasus just pouted to herself.

"Yeah! I love reading, and my head isn't even close to the shape of an egg," said Pinkie as she bounced twice and sat on the floor and put her fore-hooves in the side of her head, "It's more the shape of an apple, or maybe an orange, but a big _orange_! More like a grapefruit really..."

"I think _watermelon_ would be more accurate," Mario remarked as Pinkie gave him a glare.

"And you're head is more like a coconut," said Fluttershy remarked, "Hard and hallow." Mario stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture, making Pinkie and Twilight chuckle to each other. It was then Nurse Sweetheart peeked inside.

"All right, my little ponies," said Nurse Sweetheart, "Rainbow Dash needs her rest. You'll have to come back tomorrow." All the ponies minus Twilight and Mario take their leave.

"I think you'd like Daring," said Twilight as she leaned her fore-hooves on the bed, "She's alot like you. Adventurous, fierce, undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable." Twilight couldn't resist narrowing her eyes in determination as she described Daring Do before walking away.

"Just give reading a try, Dashie," said Mario, "We know you enjoy a good adventure and all you have to do to get it is open the book." Rainbow said nothing and continued to pout as Mario went to catch up with Twilight. The two ponies just smirked to each other as they closed the door.

Rainbow just continued to look rather miserable as she seemed to just stare at the wall clock and listen to the ticking for a bit. She then found herself a small bouncy ball and began to bounce it back and forth across the wall in a rhythmic fashion. Then she missed and the ball was left on the floor with nopony around to retrieve it for her. Rainbow just slumped forward in defeat. Later on, she was served some food. Rainbow then tried to drink her juice when the cup got stuck on her nose. She tried to pull the glass off, but it refused to budge. Only when she let go did the cup finally come off and clinked as it hit the floor, leaving her with a deflated nose. Once her meal was over, she went to just clicking her lamp light on and off continuously. She even started pounding the button in frustration due to feeling completely bored. Next, she tried making conversation with her roommate.

"...to get to the other side! Get it?" Rainbow replied as she answered the joke. But her roommate didn't answer. Whether Rainbow was aware that the fact the pony's mouth was bandaged up was probably the reason they didn't answer was debatable, Rainbow just glared at the pony since they didn't respond.

"Never mind..." Rainbow retorted as she angrily closed the curtain and turned away to sulk once more.

As time passed, Rainbow was growing more and more bored. There were now bags under her eyes as she was watching the wall clock tick away once again. Rainbow soon reached her breaking point as she buried her face into her blanket and growled angrily. She sighed to herself before banging her head against the back of her bedrest for a moment when she noticed the Daring Do book still sitting quietly on her bedside table. Rainbow just glared before turning away and started to pout again, but then something inside of her began to fight her stubborn nature. Her curiosity. She suddenly found a part of herself wanting to check out the book as her left eye started look at it. Rainbow then ponders to herself, trying to think of something else she hadn't tried to entertain herself, but then sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes. She reached out for the book and just eyed the front cover for a moment before she finally opened it to starting reading.

""As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle"," Rainbow read with an unenthusiastic tone, ""the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up to the cool blue sky. But her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. Few days...it might as well be a few months, or a few years!" Huh..." Rainbow remembered how she had said the exact same thing about her own wing and the fact that Twilight had mentioned that she and Daring Do has alot in common.

"I'm right there with you, sister," Rainbow said to herself as she continued reading, ""The mosquitoes buzzed loudly. The macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of the predators following her every step...""

As Rainbow continued reading, the view showed some mosquitoes flying about what appeared to be a jungle. It was then a tan colored Pegasus with salt and pepper colored mane and tail was trying to navigate the area. She quickly ducked behind a log with a confident smirk on her face until she saw a tiger near her. The tiger tried to take a bite out of Daring Do, but she managed to avoid the attack by backing away from it. Just then a jaguar appeared on one side of her and then a bob cat appeared on the other. Then a leopard appeared so Daring Do was surrounded in all sides. But then a fifth cat appeared, which turned out to be a cute white kitten, who only meowed at her. Daring Do jumped over the small kitten, despite its effort to hiss at her, to escape, but the other large cats growled and gave chase, even trampling the small kitten so that it was hanging into the jaguar's back for dear life. Daring Do moved as fast as she could through the jungle, looking back to see if she was gaining any ground when she was forced to stop. There before her was a large chasm. She noticed that the cats were gaining on her. After a slight hesitation, she took a leap of faith and the cats stopped chasing her when they saw Daring Do swinging on a vine. Daring Do waved them off before landing safely on the other side.

""Safely landing on the other side"," Rainbow read aloud, now with more enthusiasm, "Daring Do finally allowed herself a moment to breathe. She turned around and found herself face to face with the long lost temple that she had sought tirelessly for over sixty days and nights!" As Rainbow continued to read, Daring Do was continuing to breathe heavily as she smiled confidently to herself. She then gasped when she saw a temple with the head of an ancient creature with ruby red eyes before her.

Back in the Hospital, Rainbow's eyes were flicking with excitement.

"I hate to admit it to myself, and would _really_ hate to admit it to my friends, well...except for Mario since he can keep a secret, but..." said Rainbow before she hugged the book to her chest and sighed, "... _I love this story_! I...I...I love reading!" Rainbow just let herself fall back into her back contently before her eyes blinked and shrunk in size.

"I'm an egghead," Rainbow admitted with a sense of dread and worry on her face. Once she had shaken this realization off, she went back to reading the book.

""The smell and decay of danger hit Daring Do as she peered into the dimly-lit entrance of the ancient temple"," Rainbow Dash read aloud.

The view returns to the interior of the temple, which had a long hallway lit up by ancient and ominous looking fire lamps. Darling Do approached the entrance to the hallway and took a sniff. She winced a bit before gazing down the treacherous hallway. As she narrowed her eyes in determination, Daring Do ventured forward. As she passed a skull lantern, three sets of red glowing eyes peeked in at her and several creepy looking beetles crawled about as well as a couple of slithering snakes. Suddenly her fore-hoof hit a switch and quickly ducked to avoid three metal axes that came flying at her head. She looked at the axes anxiously when a trap door opened between her fore and hind legs. She quickly pushed herself forward to prevent herself from becoming barbecued. She then squatted low to the ground as some alligators began to chomp at her from above. By crawling, she was able to get out of their range and then jumped to avoid a passing saw blade and then weaved herself through some flying darts. As she reached the end of the trap, she did a back flip and stood on her hind legs to avoid a ground spike from piercing her from behind. She quickly made another jump to another platform as spikes continued to poke out from the floor. It was then she saw the exit of the hallway and that the door was slowly beginning to close. Moving as fast as her four legs could carry her, Daring Do made a charge and then slid on her back to get under the door, but she hadn't expected her momentum to stop right _underneath_ the closing door. Daring Do silently yelped before zipping out of the way of the door to prevent herself from being crushed.

"Phew," she sighed with relief. It was then the room she was in began to rumble and she found herself at the mercy of even more traps. She gave an exasperated and irritated sigh as she began to navigate the room. Various noises, including pots clanging, monkeys screeching, and even some kazoos tooting could be heard as Daring Do came out of the room with her hat in her mouth. Her hat was covered in darts as she quickly brushed them off and looked about the room. It was then a beam of sunlight guided her towards a nearby pedestal, where a sparkling sapphire statue was sitting on top of it. Angelic music could be heard as Daring Do eyeballed the statue in amazement...

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Rainbow's little adventure was interrupted when she heard somepony knocking on her door. She had gotten so into the book that she was now sitting against the front edge of her bed with the book on her fore-hooves. As the door slowly began to open, Rainbow hid the book under her blanket and sat on top of it with an over the top smile on her face.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" said Fluttershy and Twilight excitedly.

"Uh, hey, guys..." said Rainbow, trying to sound casual.

"We thought we'd come and cheer you up!" said Fluttershy.

"We brought your favorite board game!" said Twilight as she used her magic to present the game box to Rainbow, who gasped silently at the sight of it. It was basically a Pegasus version of the game Battleship.

"We know how much you like to win," said Fluttershy as Rainbow looked at the game uneasily when Mario walked inside carrying a Monopoly board game box with his magic.

"Phew, sorry I took so long," said Mario before glaring at Fluttershy, " _Somepony_ thought it funny to toss the board game I was bringing and I had to spend the last twenty minutes picking up scattering paper bits and cards in the wind!"

"Oh good your here," said Fluttershy with a smile, ignoring Mario's rants as she grabbed the game box and tossed it into a corner.

"Fluttershy!" Mario exclaimed angrily, "It took me forever to organize everything in that box!"

"You and Rainbow will be against me and Twilight," said Fluttershy as she still ignored his rants, "now move along and help her set up." Mario grumbled under his breath about annoying sisters as he set up Rainbow's game panel while Twilight and Fluttershy set up theirs. It wasn't long before they were ready.

"You go first, Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight as Fluttershy stood beside her. Mario then tried to sit beside Rainbow when he felt something under the blanket.

"What is that under...YAH!" Mario didn't get to answer as Rainbow shoved Mario away, knocking him off the bed with a THUD. Rainbow just gave a nervous laugh.

"No, no, you first," said Rainbow as Mario glared at her as he stood beside the bed. Fluttershy and Twilight just exchanged skeptical looks with each other before taking the first turn.

"Alright, uh..." Twilight pondered with reluctance, "cloud three."

"Aw, shucks, you...rained on my culmulus, heh," said Rainbow as she put a fore-leg over her fore-head. Mario glared.

"There wasn't any...OOMPH!" Mario was cut off again as Rainbow slammed her other fore-hoove hard into his chest. Twilight and Fluttershy just looked at each other puzzled.

"Go again!" said Rainbow, ignoring the death glare Mario was giving her.

"Um...sky five?" Fluttershy said after pondering for a bit.

"Whoa, you found my seagull," said Rainbow as she tossed the piece aside and a cry of a seagull was heard. Mario just continued to glare.

"Uh...cloud two?" Twilight asked.

"You zapped my weather pony!" said Rainbow in a dramatic way that Mario knew was fake as he just rested his head on a fore-hoof and watched her literally let Twilight and Fluttershy win.

"Uh-huh, you stung my bumblebee!" Rainbow called melodramatically as the two ponies made their calls, "Oh, my thunderbolt! Aw, that my last cloud. You found it. Guess you win, I lose." Rainbow then faked a pouty face and horse snort. Mario did the same, but only his pouty face and horse snort were genuine since he didn't even get to play and was shut out.

"But Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy protested as Rainbow grabbed their game board, causing all the pieces to tumble out of it, "you, you didn't even get a turn! And you didn't even let Mario help you!" Rainbow was struggling to force the game box closed when she looked at the two girls and saw that Mario was clearly upset.

"Sorry, Mario," said Rainbow, "I didn't mean to ignore you. Guess I just got too competitive. You win some, you lose some." While Mario could tell her apology was sincere, her reason for pushing him aside and forfeiting the game didn't. He knew she was hiding something, especially since he could see the lump she was sitting on. While Twilight had yet to see the lump, she could tell something was up as well.

"But you don't lose some," Twilight protested as she approached the bed, "I don't think you've ever lost a game of-" Twilight was then cut off when Rainbow lifted her head back and yawned loudly.

"Thanks for coming!" said Rainbow.

"But yesterday you were desperate for things to do!" said Twilight sternly.

"Do? Who said anything about Daring Do?" Rainbow interjected, "I told you I'm not interested in reading." Rainbow then yawned, "It's nap time for me!" Rainbow then turned her lamp off and started to mock snore. Mario looked at her suspiciously before taking a deep breath.

"Dashie, is there something bothering you that you want to talk about?" Mario asked her, "Did you want me to have Twilight and Fluttershy leave so we can talk one on one? I know you're more comfortable talking to me about stuff..." Rainbow didn't answer and just continued her charade of snoring. The three friends just exchanged looks with each other three times.

"Glad we could...cheer you up?" said Fluttershy with uncertainty on her tone as she walked away. Rainbow opened one eye and saw Twilight just glaring at her suspiciously and Mario was just looking worried.

"Talk to us, Dashie," said Mario, "What's on your mind?" Rainbow just yawned loudly again irritably an goes back to sleep.

"Alright then," said Twilight as she left.

"We'll talk later I guess," said Mario sadly as he followed Twilight out of the room. Once they had left her room, Rainbow leaned forward from her bed and watched the shadows outside her room disappear. She could hear Mario's concerns about her as he, Twilight, and Fluttershy walked away.

"Sorry, buddy," said Rainbow quietly so hardly any sound left her lips, "I'll tell you when I'm ready." Rainbow then excitedly grabbed the book underneath her bed sheets and continued reading.

""Daring Do stood at the entrance to the central temple chamber," Rainbow Dash read aloud, ""At last, she was face-to-face with the legendary sapphire statue"!" As Rainbow read, Daring Do looked at the statue curiously and then her eyes grew bigger with excitement at the sight of the treasure she was looking for. She was then brought to a stop when she noticed some tiles with animal pictures on them and well as holes in the walls to show that there was a hidden trap. She quickly kicked a rock towards a tile and it caused a fast barrage of darts to shoot straight across, forming the shape of a pony against the opposite wall.

"Hmm, there must be a pattern here," said Daring Do as she sat down and examined the pictures, "What do all the animals have in common? Ah-ha! These animals are predators...except...rats!" Daring Do took a nervous step on the tile with the picture of the rat on it. Once she saw that nothing was going to happen, she breathed a sigh of relief as she fit all four of her hooves onto the tile. She then carefully hopped from one tile to the next, even wobbling on her hind legs a bit when one hop almost came up short. She quickly recomposed herself and continued on her way, even performing a handstand jump and double flip as she finally reached the platform where the statue was located standing on just her hind legs. Now that Daring Do was by the pedestal, she nervously crawled up the statue and stared at it in awe. As she examined the pedestal the statue was sitting on, she waved her fore-hoof above it for any traps, then wiped her brow and rubbed her fore-hooves together. She then glared at the statue...

...before grabbing it with her mouth.

...

What? Did you expect her to grab a sack and swap it for the statue?

The consequences were the same regardless. As Daring Do put the statue into her hat, she heard the sound of something moving and turned to see a center spoke rise out of the space where the statue had been and then the spoke dropped down into the pedestal. Suddenly, the entire place started to rumble, Daring Do looked about with worry before turning to leave, but the tiled floor broke apart as molten lava started to fill up the interior of the room. She quickly tried to climb to the top of the pedestal to see what she can do. It was then some of the pillars that were against the walls tumbled into the lava and created makeshift platforms toward a hole in the ceiling. Gritting her teeth, Daring Do did some platforming from one fallen pillar to the next until she got as close and as high as she could near the hole. However, the exit opening is still too far out of reach. She hopped in place a bit before she opened her wings a bit to let herself glide up the exit and grabbed the edge with her mouth. Just as she was about to climb up to safety, a huge gust of air sent her flying upward as the lava spewed out of the temple like a volcano. Daring Do landed hard a good distance away from the lava filled temple, but the landing made her drop the statue from her hat and dropped a few feet in front of her. It was then an ape-dog creature stood before Daring Do. His name was Ahuizotl.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash!" said Ahuizotl in...Pinkie's voice?!

Rainbow flinched in surprised as she raised her head to see Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity entered the room. Rainbow quickly hid the book under the bed sheets and tucked herself underneath them as the three friends walked up to her bed.

"How's our patient doing today?" Rarity asked cheerfully as Rainbow said nothing and just began to sweat nervously.

"Ugh, we need to get some fresh air in here," said Applejack as she walked past the bed and toward the window, "You're lookin' sweatier than a pig wrangle on a hot summer's day."

"Uh, well, guys," Rainbow stuttered, "thanks for visiting, but-"

"Okay, now, dinner time for Rainbow Dash," said Nurse Snowheart as Rainbow grabbed the tray of hospital food and set it before herself.

"Oh just in time," said Rainbow, "I am sooo hungry."

"Oh, well, don't mind us," said Rarity as she and the other ponies leaned forward to watch Rainbow eat.

"Yeah, just go ahead and eat up," added Applejack. Rainbow just looked indignant as the three ponies just stared at her with smiles on her faces. Rainbow then began to devour her food sloppily, getting it all over her face, chewing with her mouth open, and making exaggerated eating noises. All three ponies looked rather disturbed and grossed out.

"Uh, on second thought-" said Rarity uneasily.

"Uh, we'll see you tomorrow, Rainbow Dash, heh," Pinkie added in the same tone as the three ponies left Rainbow to eat alone. Once the door was closed, Rainbow, her mouth stuffed with hospital food, spat the contents out of her mouth beside her bed and then picked up her book to continue reading.

Back with Daring Do, she was now at the mercy of Ahuizotl, who had collected the blue statue with his forehand.

"And now, you shall meet your doom!" said Ahuizotl. Daring Do tried to extend a fore-hoof to get the statue back, but to no avail as the ape-dog blew a cat whistle and summoned the four wild cats. The kitten nuzzled the leg of the jaguar as they surrounded the Pegasus. Ahuizotl laughed manically in triumph.

"Whoa! Who is this dude?" said Rainbow in shock as she continued reading.

By now, Daring Do was tied up with the four wild cats surrounding her as they were inside the room of another ancient temple.

"You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl," said Daring Do, panting as she struggled to break free of the thick bounds holding her down.

"But I already have," he remarked deviously as he used the claw at the end of his tail to trigger the trap and open an exit for himself and his kitty minions. The four wild cats, kitten, and Ahuizotl quickly left Daring Do alone as the room began to rumble.

"Not again..." Daring Do remarked in exasperation. The walls beside her left and right generated extra sharp spikes as they began to close in on the Pegasus. As Daring Do continued to struggle, spiders began to crawl out of the holes the spikes had come out of and some snakes began to slither onto the floor and crawl about. But wait, there's more!

"Quicksand!" she exclaimed as the room began to fill up with the dangerous dirt. A snake then crawled on top of her and hissed at her face as she tried to break out of her binds.

"Rainbow Dash?" said an echoing voice in the background, which brought the blue Pegasus out of her story once more. She was not only sitting at the edge of her bed, but had buried herself under her blanket and was using a lantern filled with fireflies for light. The voice belonged to Doctor Horse.

"Rainbow Dash," he repeated, his voice muffled since Rainbow was still under her blanket, "Rainbow Da-ash!" Rainbow struggled about a bit before she finally peeked out of her blanket.

"H-oh, good evening-" said Rainbow.

"Morning," Doctor Horse corrected quickly.

"-morning, Doc," Rainbow repeated as she looked out her window and saw that the sun was rising.

"Have you been up all night?" Doctor Horse asked.

"Uh, of course not," Rainbow denied as she blew the fireflies out of her lantern and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll be quick," said Doctor Horse, "Congratulations, Rainbow Dash. We're checking you out of the hospital."

"What?" said Rainbow in shock as she began to chew her fore-hoof, "Later today?"

"No. Right now!" Doctor Horse answered.

"Right now?!" Rainbow exclaimed as she leaned forward from her bed, ""Right now", right now?"

""Right now" right now," Doctor Hooves confirmed as Nurse Sweetheart and Nurse Snowheart ran over the Rainbow. After some struggling sounds were heard, they had removed Rainbow's hospital gown, taken off the bandages on her wing and had sat her down in a wheelchair.

"But I don't feel better," Rainbow protested as Nurse Sweetheart started wheeling her out of the room.

"Now take it easy, Rainbow Dash," said Doctor Horse, "Remember to stay off that wing for a week." Rainbow looked back in devastation as the book was left under the blankets as Nurse Snowheart waved her goodbye. Once they reached the exit door, Nurse Sweetheart pushed the wheelchair so it simply rolled a few feet away and then the doors were slammed shut. Rainbow was left alone.

"How will I ever find out what happens to Daring Do?!" Rainbow cried out.

"Is Ahuizotl going to get away with the statuette?" said Rainbow as she paced back and forth, "What's going to happen to Daring?" Rainbow then got an idea.

"Ah-ha! Twilight has a copy of the book!" said Rainbow, "Uh, but I can't ask her after I called her an egghead and all...I could ask Mario for his copy, but...I just don't think I ask him either...(sigh)." Rainbow then just let herself fall into her back with a THUD and lay there.

"Ugh, this is making me sick all over again!" said Rainbow as she lay on her side. Then she smirked deviously as she got an idea. It was a few minutes later she walked into the waiting room of the hospital.

"Owww..." Rainbow grunted as she holds a fore-hoof over her head, "Oh, the pain...the pain..."

"Rainbow Dash!" Doctor Horse exclaimed curiously. "What are you doing here, a-anything wrong?"

"Well, uh, my wing!" Rainbow stuttered, "It's still hurtin', Doc." Rainbow took a seat with face buried into a seat cushion as the doctor raised her right wing into the air and look it over.

"Oh, ouch!" Rainbow as she looked at him and twitched in pain, "Right there!"

"I was touching your good wing," Doctor Horse said as a matter of fact.

"Uh, right. Well, I think that's one's hurting too," said Rainbow quickly and gave the doctor a whimper. Doctor Horse looked at her suspiciously and then smiled.

"I think I know what the trouble is," he said with a chuckle, "A severe case of lazy-itis," He then pushed her out of the hospital, making her plop to the ground.

"B-but, you got me all wrong, Doc!" Rainbow protested, "I'm not being lazy!"

"You're fine, Rainbow Dash," said Doctor Horse firmly, "Give it some time and you'll be back in the swing of things."

"Good day, Rainbow Dash," said Nurse Sweetheart.

"Take care!" Nurse Snowheart added before they all headed inside and shut the door.

The sun was beginning to set as Rainbow was still pacing back and forth just a short distance away from the hospital.

"What am I going to do?" Rainbow asked herself, "I'll never get to sleep without knowing what happens to Daring Do! ...Which may not be such a bad thing..." Rainbow smirked once more as she walked away. She had gotten another idea.

Nighttime had fallen as an owl hooted in the distance and the moon was high in the sky. The lights to the hospital were starting to turn off when Rainbow popped out of the bushes wearing an all black suit with a mask to cover all but her face. She slowly began to sneak up to the entrance when she noticed some light coming from the door. Rainbow flinched before a security pony poked their head out of the building holding a flashlight in their mouth. Rainbow took cover on the tarp above the entrance when she noticed an open window on the third floor.

Rainbow quickly snuck inside and peeked around from behind various potted plants and even a cabinet before she quickly hid herself as Doctor Horse came walking past her location. Once he had disappeared, Rainbow crawled out of her hiding spot and looked about the hallway. As if something greater was guiding her, the moon shined through a sunroof and the light showed Rainbow the very room she was looking for. She couldn't resist giving a squee and a smile as she quietly sneaked into the room and tip-toed toward the bed she had stayed in, which was already occupied with a new patient. It didn't take her long to find the book hidden underneath the bed. She quietly sat down and began to read again.

As said before, Daring Do was fighting to get herself free as the quicksand was filling up the room and the spike covered walls were getting closer to her. Let's not forget the crawling spiders and slithering snakes.

"Feels like the harder I struggle," She grunted, "the tighter the ropes get." It was then a spider crawled beside her.

"Help! Burglar! Burglar!" the spider cried out.

Suddenly Rainbow realized as her head bumped the bottom of the bed above her that the voice wasn't from the spider, but actually the pony sleeping in the bed above her. Ironically, his name was Fuzzy Slippers.

"Someone's trying to steal my slippers!" the pony shouted.

"I'm not trying to steal your slippers," Rainbow retorted annoyingly, "I'm trying to steal this book!" Fuzzy Slippers replied by tossing the side table lamp at Rainbow. She quickly ducked as the lamp hit a wall, put the book in her mouth, and jumped out of the room to make her escape.

"Stop, thief!" shouted Nurse Sweetheart as she jumped in front of Rainbow. It was then Nurse Snowheart, Doctor Horse, and a cute little nurse filly in training called Nursery Rhyme appeared to surround the blue Pegasus. Rainbow narrowed her eyes and took off into the air to make her escape, but her flight was short lived when her left wing, which was still recovering, crunched. This sent Rainbow, with the sound of an airplane, crash landing into the rolling book cart, which caused Rainbow to drop the Daring Do book. Rainbow tried to search for the book when the security alarm began to buzz as Rainbow made a run for it out of the hospital. However, Doctor Horse, the two nurses, and the night security ponies gave chase with flashlights in their mouths and barking dogs to track her. As Rainbow was continuing to be chased about the town, some ponies nearby began to turn on their lights inside their homes.

"Hey, nopony invited me!" Pinkie shouted with a blue sleeping nightcap on her head. Rainbow did her best to get away until she found herself at the edge of a large stream with only a single rope dangling in the middle. Rainbow looked back before quickly swinging on the rope and continuing to run off. However, her chasers simply used the nearby bridge to continue pursuing her. Rainbow then ran around Carousel Boutique, waking up Rarity as she popped out wearing a floral night robe.

"Huh! Hasn't _anypony_ heard of beauty sleep?" Rarity asked indignantly. Rainbow then passed a nearby house, banged the door for someone to let her inside, until she noticed her pursuers were gaining on her and took off. As the group chasing her ran by, Mario opened his door, wearing a pastel yellow night robe that had toy trains on it.

"What in the name of Celestia..." Mario remarked as Rainbow ran past the Grand Oak Library. The lights turned on inside as Twilight opened her door, looking very drowsy as Rainbow dived in front of the purple pony.

"Rainbow Dash, why are you stealing slippers?" said Doctor Horse sternly as Nurse Sweetheart stood next to...the watch dog? Apparently it was actually another patient named Screwy, who was making a face similar to Twilight when she went insane. Screwy just barked again and took off.

"Hey, get back to the hospital!" shouted as security pony named Night Watch and went after the pony. It was then Applejack arrived. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Mario were already there wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What's all the ruckus?" Applejack asked out loud.

"Mmm, I'd say it's more of a fracas, then a ruckus," said Pinkie as she popped up before the four ponies.

"What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight demanded. Rainbow just looked uneasy and insecure. Mario approached her.

"It's going to be alright, Dashie," said Mario sympathetically to calm the blue Pegasus down, "Just talk to us." Rainbow just looked at him, her body trembling a bit. He could see she was afraid to talk but he gave her a smile. Rainbow then slumped forward in defeat.

"I'm an egghead," said Rainbow quietly with a sigh.

"Pardon?" said Rarity as everyone else looked puzzled.

"See, I was trying to get back into the hospital to finish the last chapter of-" Rainbow explained.

""Daring Do and the Quest of the Sapphire Statue"!" Twilight finished excitedly.

"You got me," said Rainbow with her head down. Mario just sat next to her.

"Rainbow, why were you so...worried...to tell us that you like to read?" said Mario, "Did you really think we would make fun of you just because you do?"

"You laughed at me earlier," Rainbow admitted.

"We laughed at what you _said_ ," said Mario, "not directly at you."

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Fluttershy added.

"Or make you think you couldn't tell us you liked reading either," Applejack added.

"Liking to read isn't anything to feel uncool or embarassed about, Rainbow," Mario continued, "We're all happy that you found reading something you can enjoy. There's no need to feel embarassed or secretive about it."

"True," said Twilight, "But...Wow, I knew the book was good, but I didn't know it could drive a pony to petty theft."

" _Good?_ " Rainbow exclaimed, "Try _awesomely amazing_. That book is undeniably, undoubtedly, un-put-down-able! But then I had to put it down; I was sent home before I could finish it." The doctor gasped quietly when he realized that was why Rainbow was so resistant about leaving the hospital.

"Why didn't you just ask me or Twilight for our copy?" Mario asked, "we would have given it to you?" Rainbow just sighed sadly.

"Because of what I said to you guys," said Rainbow, "And let's make this clear. I had no problem admitting I was wrong about reading, but...you remember how you felt when Rarity helped you realized that you enjoyed sewing and dress-making?" Mario hummed in understanding.

"Yeah, while it was something I liked," said Mario, "I still felt embarassed because it was out of my comfort zone. It was really hard telling other ponies about it for a while, even our own friends. So you feel the same way about reading? It's something you like but it's hard to tell others about it?" Rainbow nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that's all this is about," said Twilight.

"There's no reason to go around causin' a ruckus-" said Applejack as everyone gathers around her.

"Fracas!" Pinkie shouted.

"...causin' a _fracas_ ," Applejack continued with an eye roll at the pink pony, "just because you like to read." Rainbow smiled, but she still felt rather embarassed as Mario hugged her.

"Does the embarrassment go away?" Rainbow asked him quietly.

"In good time, Sis, in good time," Mario told her and Rainbow smiled, feeling a little better.

Once they were inside the library and Rainbow Dash had removed her black outfit, Twilight showed Rainbow Dash a shelf that held every Daring Do book that had been released so far.

"Like I said," said Twilight as she handed Rainbow the first book, "Mario, and I have every book in the series, and you can borrow them all anytime you like!"

"Uh-huh," said Mario, "Maybe we can even have book reading nights where the three of us can read one of Daring Do's adventures together." Twilight giggled excitedly.

"Oh! We haven't done a book reading night in years!" said Twilight giddily as Rainbow smiled.

"Ok thanks, Twilight. You too, Mario," said Rainbow, "I'm sorry I made such a big deal about all of this. I thought reading was for smart ponies like you."

"Rainbow Dash," said Twilight, "just because you're athletic doesn't mean you aren't smart."

"True, the whole idea that you are either "brains OR brawn" is just so unrealistic these days," Mario added.

"Yeah, just look at me!" said Spike as he raised an arm and fluxed it and gave his "muscle" a kiss. Twilight, Rainbow, and Mario just look at him unamused, making Spike glare at them as he walked off to do some sweeping.

"Reading is something everypony can enjoy," said Twilight, "if they just give it a try."

"Yeah, I get it," said Rainbow, " _I shouldn't knock something until I tried it_."

"That's a great lesson," said Twilight, "and it would make a great letter to the Princess!"

"Didja get all that?" Rainbow asked as she leaned over to Spike, who was doing some sweeping.

"Yeah?" Spike asked curiously.

"Great!" said Rainbow, "You write the letter, I've gotta finish this book." Rainbow then grabbed the book and ran off. Twilight and Mario just smiled to each other until Rainbow returned.

"Oh! And let me know if we're going to do that Daring Do reading night!" said Rainbow and then took off once again. Mario and Twilight just chuckled to each other.

Now after such a long delay, let's get back to Daring Do's little predicament.

Rather than keep trying to break free, Daring Do managed to set her hat on her stomach, using her mouth and one of her hind legs. She tugged her hat and launched it into the air. The hat ricocheted about the room as the quicksand began to submerge the Pegasus. She quickly took a deep breath as she went under and her hat managed to bump the lever. This caused the sand to drain and the walls to retract as she gasped for air and broke her binds.

"Another day, another dungeon," she said confidently as she put her hat back on her head.

Meanwhile, Ahuizotl was sitting at his throne, which was surrounded by the wild cats. He laughed evilly as he stroked the white kitten and held the statue with his tail claw.

"With Daring Do out of my way," Ahuizotl bragged, "the world will suffer at my mighty hands! _I am victorious!_ " He began to laugh again when suddenly a blur whooshed past him and snagged the statue.

"I'll take that!" said Daring Do as Ahuizotl turned and saw the Pegasus swinging away with the statue at hoof.

"Huh? Wha-? Noooooooo!" Ahuizotl cried out once he saw the statue was gone.

"Better luck next time, Ahuizotl!" Daring Do said confidently as she landed on a ledge far away from the ape-dog.

"Curse you, Daring Do!" he cried out angrily as Daring Do made her way out of the jungle as the sun began to set nearby.

""...The world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do"," Rainbow read aloud as she sighed in admiration and hugged the book to her chest while laying on her bed. She was glad that she finally got to finish the book. She then reached out for another book since Mario had let her borrow the next eight or so books from his own collection.

""Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet"," Rainbow read aloud before squealing, "Awesome!" Then she opened the book to head off into another adventure.

 **And that concludes this adventure!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	45. Hearts and Hooves Day

Hearts and Hooves Day

 _Pony's Log Number 217: A pony needs to learn early in life that you can NEVER force two ponies to love each other, and using magic to do so can only lead to more trouble..._

It was Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria. Twilight was just busy doing some studies on the history of this special holiday when she heard a knock on her front door.

"Come on," she said plainly as Mario entered the main room with a smile on his face and hiding some items behind his back.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day," Mario said as he placed a bouquet of a dozen pink roses and a box of candy in front of her. Twilight smiled excitedly.

"Oh, thank you!" Twilight said happily as she gave him a hug, "You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well, you know how I feel about you," said Mario as Twilight kissed his cheek, making him blush when he remembered something, "I hope you'll enjoy the candy."

"Of course, you know how much I love chocolate," said Twilight as she returned to her desk.

"You should know that those candies aren't store bought," Mario told her with a smirk and Twilight gasped.

"Mario...you _made_ these chocolates?" she exclaimed, deeply touched.

"Try them out," Mario said as Twilight excitedly opened the box and gobbled a candy down. The taste and texture of the candy were pure bliss as Twilight let out a long happy sigh.

"So good," Twilight exclaimed as her mouth was still full before swallowing, "I didn't know you could make chocolate candy."

"I had some help from Bon Bon," Mario explained, "it took me four tries to get them just right. I put alot of love into those candies and I'm glad you enjoyed them." Twilight just placed a fore-hoof to her heart and smiled as she walked up to him. They were just inches from a lip to lip kiss...

"Hey Twilight!"

...the moment was spoiled thanks to a certain dragon.

"Yes Spike?" Twilight asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone as Mario gave the little dragon a discreet glare.

"I was coming inside from my walk when I found this on the front porch," said Spike, holding a freshly cut red rose with a piece of parchment attached to it.

"Somepony else sent you a something?!" Mario said in shock as Twilight tore off the parchment.

" _Ever since you came to Ponyville,_ " Twilight read aloud, " _I can't take my eyes off your natural beauty. I've been waiting for a day when we could finally speak to each other face to face. I have hidden several of these red roses about town. If you can find them all, we can have a special date together. Here is the first clue:_

 _just as the sunrise glows  
you go to this pony for such a beautiful rose_"

"Oooo-ho-ho-ho!" Spike snickered as he nudged the colt standing next to him, "Looks like you've got some competition for Twilight's heart, Mario!" Mario glared indignantly.

"I just might have to turn this stallion into mashed hay," Mario remarked jealously.

"Oh stop it, Mario," said Twilight, "We are dating after all. This stallion will just have to accept the fact that I'm not interested." Twilight then tossed the red rose into a nearby waste bin, including the parchment. And then got back to reading her book. Mario and Spike just looked at her blankly.

"So...you're not going to find out who sent you that rose?" Spike asked.

"Nope," Twilight replied.

"You're...not the least bit curious?" said Mario.

"Nope," said Twilight and kept on reading. There was a long silence as Spike's eyes shifted from Mario to Twilight and back again.

"Okay," said Mario plainly, "Cheerilee asked me to help out with the Hearts and Hooves Party at the school. I'll see you later, Twilight. Hope you enjoy the other pieces of chocolate candy!" Twilight just waved him off as she kept reading. She waited a few seconds until she rushed over the nearby window and peek out of it. She watched Mario disappear out of sight before she used her magic to grab the red rose and the parchment. Spike looked at her skeptically.

"I thought you said you weren't interested," Spike remarked with a teasing tone. Twilight snorted.

"Well...look at it this way, Spike" said Twilight, "Some stallion went to alot of trouble to set this up for me and it would be kind of mean to leave them hanging. Either way, once I found out who this mysterious stallion in, I'll tell them that I'm dating somepony else and if he wants to be friends. Now...let me see...pony with roses...oh! Roseluck! See you later Spike!" Twilight then grabbed her saddle bag, some books, the rose, the parchment, and then headed out of the library. Spike then noticed that Twilight had left her candy box behind. Spike tip toed to grab the box.

" _And no touching my chocolate candy!_ " Twilight shouted, making Spike flinch. Spike rolled his eyes and got back to his chores.

Meanwhile, on Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy working on their own project for Hearts and Hooves Day as the sound of a school bell was heard in the distance.

"Hmm..." Apple Bloom pondered to herself as she walked through some glue and glitter. She was also holding a bottle of glue in her mouth, "I just don't feel like it's quite finished."

"I know what you mean," said Sweetie Belle with Scootaloo standing nearby, "If it's for Miss Cheerilee, it needs to be perfect. Hearts and Hooves Day only comes once a year, after all."

"I say we add a little more ribbon!" Scootaloo suggested as she held up the said item with a fore-hoof. The other two fillies nodded in agreement as Scootaloo jumped past them holding the ribbon in her mouth.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, yeah," said Sweetie Belle regarding the new additions, "And now just a tiny bit more lace." She then picked up some white lace and tossed it into the air.

"A few more hoof-prints," said Apple Bloom as she dunked her hoofs into some purple paint and walked proudly across the project.

"Glitter!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she held a bucket loaded with the sparkling materials, "It could definitely use just a little more glitter." Scootaloo then dumped the entire bucket over the project, making it sparkle as Sweetie Belle examined the project and smiled. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo did the same. There on the floor was a giant paper heart that was literally the size of a carpet since it nearly covered the entire floor of the clubhouse.

"Now _that'll_ show Miss Cheerilee how much we care about her," said Apple Bloom, "Just have to get this to the Hearts and Hooves party at school." Sweetie Belle then put down a small envelope and attempted to put the giant heart inside...only for just the bottom tip to fit inside of it.

"I think we're gonna need a bigger envelope," said Scootaloo as a matter of fact.

Will they ever learn to think things through...

(Main Theme)

At the schoolhouse, some little ponies were chattering about as they discussed and exchanged handmade cards with each other.

"I like the red ones," said Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon as Truffles gave Twist a card, earning himself a hug from the filly. (Lucky colt!). Mario was also there to simply supervise and make sure everypony was having a good time. He even got a few cards too from some of the fillies as well. As the chattering continued, the Cutie Mark Crusaders presented their giant heart to Cheerilee. Mario took notice that Cheerilee looked rather overwhelmed.

"It's lovely," said Cheerilee, struggling to find what to say about the giant heart, "And so...big!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders nod in agreement together.

"We just wanted to let you know that we think you're the best teacher in the whole world!" said Apple Bloom, "And we think you're super! And that we love you so much! And we want you to have the best Hearts and Hooves Day-"

" _Ever!_ " said all three girls at once. As Apple Bloom spoke, the top of their heart slumped over and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo struggled to straighten the heart to keep it from falling on top of them. Cheerilee just smiled as Mario stood next to her while Apple Bloom continued to speak. Their little project then tumbled right on top of them. Cheerilee lifted the end of the heart up as the three finished talking.

"Thank you so much, girls," said Cheerilee, "I love it. I really do."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gifts you've gotten from your...very special _somepony_ ," said Sweetie Belle slyly as she stood beside Cheerilee and nudged her side playfully. Cheerilee took an uneasy step back.

"Oh, I don't have a very special somepony at the moment," said Cheerilee as she walked away from the three girls. Cheerilee's remark instantly made the three fillies go from happy smiles to pure shock as they gasped.

"Really?" said Apple Bloom surprised.

"How could somepony as amazing as you not have a very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day?" Sweetie Belle asked. Cheerilee discreetly rolled her eyes as a very sour look appeared on her face.

"Cheerilee, are you alright?" Mario asked, but the magenta colored pony ignored him and recomposed herself.

"It's alright, Sweetie Belle," said Cheerilee, "I have lots of good friends and wonderful students who care about me very much. I'm gonna have an absolutely terrific Hearts and Hooves Day." As she was talking, Truffles handed her a card and she accepted it with smile. She then made her way toward the rest of the students sitting at the desks, "Alright, everypony, who's ready to play "Pin the Heart on the Pony"?" The little ponies began to chatter and volunteer excitedly to go first as Mario walked up to the three fillies.

"Now for me to give you something special for Heart and Hooves Day," said Mario as the three fillies looked at him curiously. Mario then lifted each filly up with his magic and gave them a quick cheek kiss, even Scootaloo. Mario had expected Scootaloo to make a face, but was surprised to see orange Pegasus looking just as love dazed as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as they were all sitting on the floor on their stomachs with smiles on their faces.

"Guess Scootaloo likes me after all," Mario chuckled as he went to watch the other fillies play "Pin the Heart on the Pony"." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle recovered as he walked off. They noticed that Scootaloo was still looking rather dazed with a smile on her face.

" _You_ got a crush on Mario too, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked her. Scootaloo's eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright red as she stood quickly.

"Uh...n-n-no!" Scootaloo snapped and turned her head away, "He just...surprised me with that kiss! Not my fault he's so cute and dreamy!" Scootaloo didn't even realize that she had confessed the truth as the two fillies giggled to each other, making her blush and turn her head away. Once Scootaloo recovered, the three fillies just watched Cheerilee for a moment. Their teacher's words seemed to bother them.

"If anypony deserves a very special somepony, it's _her_ ," said Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle then gasped and gave her two friends a very wide and excited smile.

"Uh, you all right?" Apple Bloom asked in an uneasy tone and Scootaloo just glared at her.

"You look like Mario asked for your hoof in marriage," Scootaloo added.

"If he'd only stop loving Twilight," Sweetie Belle muttered before shaking her head and then stood in front of Cheerilee as the pony watched Twist try to play the game with Mario cheering her on, "Never mind! I'm more than alright! I've just come up with the best idea ever. We're gonna find Miss Cheerilee a very special somepony."

"This _is_ the best idea ever," said Apple Bloom as Scootaloo smiled in agreement.

" _Tooold yooou!_ " said Sweetie Belle as she got between the two fillies with her fore-hooves around them and then got in front of them.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Apple Bloom as she noticed the clock was approaching 3 o'clock, "Hearts and Hooves Day is almost over! Let's get out there and find somepony special for Cheerilee."

"Yeah!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Let's do it!" Scootaloo added as the three fillies jumped into the air and high hoofed each other. It wasn't much longer the three fillies were walking about the Ponyville market area. It was then Twilight was also walking about the market area in search of somepony.

"Now how did that clue go," said Twilight as she tried to remember her next clue, " _Whenever you slice this fruit apart, you'll find that it resembles the shape of a heart._ Hmm, what fruit would resemble a heart?" Twilight then noticed a particular mare selling various baskets of freshly grown strawberries. Twilight then looked at them when she picked one up and then noticed something.

"Wait a second!" said Twilight as she looked at the strawberries, "The shape of a heart! Strawberries! Um, excuse me...somepony said that I would find a rose here with fruit that is shaped like heart?" The mare giggled to herself as she handed Twilight another red rose with a piece of parchment on it. Twilight smiled as she tucked the rose into her saddle bag, as well as paid for some strawberries for later. She had already collected a few red roses from her travels about Ponyville. She then walked away to read her next clue by tucking it in front of her book as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked past her. Neither pony noticing the other.

"Now it can't be just anypony," Sweetie Belle reminded her friends as they got ready to begin their search, "Miss Cheerilee is one of the best mares in Ponyville. She deserves to have one of the best stallions as her very special somepony."

[Sweetie Belle - thought bubble appeared above her head as Cheerilee was smiling and holding an apple with her fore-hoof. As Sweetie Belle walked about, she then held onto a tall flagpole and scouted around the area before facing her two friends, who smiled and swayed from side to side. She then make a high jump and sang a high note in front of town hall. Sweetie Belle then took off to the left while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo headed to the right. It was then Sweetie Belle saw Button Mash playing an arcade game, an elderly pony reading a book to the crowd, who she hoped on his back and then hopped off, leaving him puzzled. Then she poked her head out of a hospital wagon to give a sickly looking stallion a thermometer.]

 _Cheerilee is sweet and kind  
She's the best teacher we could hope for  
The perfect stallion you and I must find  
One to really make her heart so-o-oar  
But...  
This one's too young.  
This one's too old.  
He clearly has a terrible cold. _

"Achoo!" said the stallion whose name was Hay Fever. Sweetie Belle ducked inside of the hospital wagon to avoid getting germs on herself.

[Apple Bloom - she found one stallion dressed up like a clown and leaned against another stallion wearing a rather snooty attire.]

 _This guy's too silly  
He's way too uptight_

"I say!" said the stallion named Persnickety as he stepped away from Apple Bloom, making her fall over.

[Sweetie Belle - she pointed towards an orange furred stallion.]

 _Well nothing's wrong with this one  
He seems alright..._

"His girlfriend sure thinks so," said Scootaloo. The orange stallion then nuzzled the nose of a mare sitting nearby, making Sweetie Belle flinch from embarrassment with a sheepish smile on her face.

[Sweetie Belle]

 _How 'bout this one?_

[Apple Bloom - held a fore-hoof above her head since his green sparkly disco shirt was hurting her eyes.]

 _He's much to flashy_

[Scootaloo - pointed out another stallion as he rushed by, splattering Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle with mud.]

 _He might do!_

[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle - glared at Scootaloo, making the orange Pegasus smile sheepishly.]

 _If he weren't so splashy!_

[Apple Bloom - saw a stallion about as tall as her.]

 _Too short_

[Sweetie Belle - saw a stallion that is as tall a giraffe. He even said "I wanna be a toy-r-us foal." (that last part was a joke).]

 _Too tall_

[Apple Bloom - saw a nice, shiny stallion that was sitting in a bathtub loaded with bubbles.]

 _Too clean_

[Scootaloo - has a pin on her nose since the stallion she found was dirty and grimy.]

 _Too smelly_

[Sweetie Belle - The stallion was peeking out of a giant jar of blueberry jam with a creepy smile on his face. Sweetie Belle then backed away and bumped flank first into Scootaloo.]

 _Too strangely obsessed_

[Apple Bloom - With a disappointed sigh, they were now back at town hall. She looked over to some couples at a few nearby patio tables who were spending together.]

 _I don't think that we're mistaken,  
It seems all the good ones are taken. _

[Sweetie Belle]

 _I really feel that at this rate,  
We'll never find the perfect date. _

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - as they sang, they climbed up a tall mountain of hay stacks. As they reached the top, Scootaloo saw that Big Mac was the one responsible for the hay stack mountain.]

 _Don't wanna quit and give up hope!_

"Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Scootaloo asked Big Mac.

[Sweetie Belle - She made a praying gesture with her fore-hooves]

 _Oh please, oh please, oh please say-_

"Nope," Big Mac answered. The three fillies gasp excitedly.

[Sweetie Belle - She, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo began to hop about happily.]

 _We did it girls  
We've found the one,  
Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter!_

"Wait a minute!" said Apple Bloom as she stopped bouncing about, "Lemme get this straight! Are you talkin' about my brother?"

The three fillies wasted no time heading over to Sweet Apple Acres where Big Mac was busy pushing baskets of apples across the grass. They continued watching him discreetly from the side of the barn doors. Big Mac then turned in their direction, causing them to lean away and hide behind the doors to avoid being seen. They went back to watching him once he looked away and got back to work. Scootaloo waited for Big Mac to disappear from their view before speaking.

"Sweetie Belle is right," Scootaloo told Apple Bloom, "Big Macintosh is the perfect match for Miss Cheerilee. He's really nice, super hard-working." Big Mac began to do some apple bucking outside and loaded three baskets with some tall stacks of apples.

"Hmm...but he's also pretty shy," said Apple Bloom as Big Mac carried all three stacks of apples on his back, "He's _never_ gonna ask Miss Cheerilee to be his very special somepony."

"Maybe he doesn't have to," said Sweetie Belle rubbing her chin as she and Apple Bloom paced about inside the barn.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked puzzled.

"If _we_ can get Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee in a really romantic setting," said Sweetie Belle, "I bet _she'll_ ask _him_."

"Sound like a plan to me," said Scootaloo as she stood up from sitting on top of a hay stack.

"So? What are we're waitin' for?" Apple Bloom replied, "Let's get out there and create the perfect date!"

"Yeah!" the three fillies said together as they jumped into the air and shared a high-hoof.

A little while later, the three fillies were at the park where a makeshift gazebo was created using some octagon-shaped roof pieces and using the nearby trees trunks to support the roof. Sweetie Belle was busy setting up the grounds for a little picnic inside the gazebo area as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom each set up the plates to create a picnic for two.

" _Flowers_ ," said Sweetie Belle when she noticed the empty flower pot, "Don't forget the flowers."

"Oops, I'm on it!" Apple Bloom replied as she zipped away. Scootaloo was now busy keeping a look out. Scootaloo then gasped when she saw the two ponies they were waiting for were approaching.

"They're coming!" said Scootaloo as Apple Bloom was setting up the flowers inside the vase, "This is gonna be perfect. Miss Cheerilee is gonna have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever." Scootaloo then did a small flutter jump in excitement.

"With her new very special somepony," Sweetie Belle added as the three girls giggled to each other.

"Hi, girls," said Cheerilee as she arrived.

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee," said the three fillies at once in an overly cheery tone.

"So you three said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo?" Cheerilee asked. The three fillies smiled as they point to a nearby tree loaded with...apples?

"That's an apple tree," said Cheerilee dryly with an unamused look on her face.

" _Is it_?" Apple Bloom asked innocently as the three girls giggled to each other. Cheerilee just looked at them suspiciously as Big Mac arrived carrying his toolbox and set it down. Cheerilee just watched him curiously as he grabbed a hammer with his mouth and looked up. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh sorry, big brother," said Apple Bloom as she came up beside him, "We went and fixed up the gazebo all on our own. _See_?" She then bumped his flank, making him toss his hammer behind him and was forced to move forward.

"As long as you're here, why not have a bite to eat from this _romantic-looking_ picnic?" said Scootaloo as she bumped Cheerilee to make her walk forward as well, "Oh gosh, seems like there's only room for two."

"I guess we'll just be goin' then," said Apple Bloom before they all zoomed away at high speed. But then Sweetie Belle returned and made the gramophone play before she took off as well. Cheerilee and Big Mac just watched the three fillies disappear. The three fillies didn't go too far as they ducked inside a bush not too far away to see what would happen.

"You really think this'll work?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course it will work," said Sweetie Belle, "They're perfect for each other." The three fillies just watched quietly to see what would happen. However, they were anything but subtle as Cheerilee was fully aware that the three fillies were watching them. She looked at Big Mac nervously, who just looked back at her blankly. Truth be told, they have been friends with each other for years, but these days, they didn't speak to each other as much. The fact Big Mac was usually a stallion of few words made conversation awkward.

"Beautiful day we're having," said Cheerilee with a very uneasy smile on her face as she looked up at the sky.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered, looking up as well.

"Any big plans for tonight?" Cheerilee asked, feeling more and more awkward from the silence.

"Nnnope," Big Mac answered plainly as he scratched his chin. They both just looked at the picnic spread quietly as nothing more was said. The three fillies were getting rather anxious.

"Oh, come on, Miss Cheerilee," said Apple Bloom, "ask him to be your special somepony." Sweetie Belle then gasped as the distance between Cheerilee and Big Mac began to shrink as their faces got closer to each other.

"Ohmigosh, look!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly. The other two fillies smiled excitedly and leaned forward as they saw Cheerilee and Big Mac getting closer to each other. Even Cheerilee had a smile on her face.

"Big Mac..." said Cheerilee softly.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac asked as the CMC's eyes grew wide since they could hardly contain their excitement.

"You have something stuck in your teeth," said Cheerilee as she pulled away and the sound of record scratch was heard.

" **OH COME ON!"** Sweetie Belle shouted at the top of her lungs as she popped out of the bush as Scootaloo quickly shoved her back down. Cheerilee caught a glimpse of the marshmallow filly before turning to face Big Mac, who was using a wheat stalk to clear his teeth. The music player just kept playing music erratically.

"Well this has been...strange," said Cheerilee with a calm smile.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac. The fact his eyes were enlarged showed that he was feeling rather awkward about all of this as well.

"I need to get going," said Cheerilee, "but it's always great running into a good friend."

"Yup," Big Mac answered before they parted ways, leaving the picnic completely untouched. It was a few minutes later that the CMC were busy walking through town with downcasted looks on their faces.

"Do you think it just wasn't romantic enough?" Apple Bloom asked with a sigh as she kicked about a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Maybe it was _too_ romantic," said Scootaloo.

"Either way, we failed," said Sweetie Belle sadly with a sigh. Apple Bloom sighed again.

"There's gotta be somethin' else we could-UGH!" Apple Bloom and the two fillies didn't notice until too late that Twilight was walking along the same path. Twilight didn't notice until too late that the three fillies were in her way since she was reading as she walked. In the end, they all collided with each other. Twilight then lowered her book as a red rose fell out from inside the pages.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even see you there," said Twilight apologetically as she saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tangled up on top of Scootaloo, "I'm so sorry."

"Aw, it's okay, Twilight," said Apple Bloom as they struggled to get untangled, "It was an accident."

"Is that your red rose?" Sweetie Belle asked as she pointed toward the dropped object. Twilight then picked it up with her magic and returned it to her saddle bag with the rest of the roses.

"Are you collecting red roses are something?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"Are those from Mario?" Apple Bloom asked. Twilight didn't want to answer, but she figured that she might as well be honest.

"The red roses are actually _not_ from Mario," said Twilight, "he already gave me a Hearts and Hooves Day present, some hoof-made chocolate candies."

"You _mean_ you're out pursuing red roses from a _different_ pony?" said Sweetie Belle in shock.

"So...that means Mario is available for a date?" Scootaloo asked excitedly as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gave her a death glare.

"What?" Scootaloo retorted, "Neither of you spoke up! So I called it!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just rolled their eyes.

"And you say you don't have a crush on him," Apple Bloom remarked.

"I _don't_ ," Scootaloo snapped, "I just...well...don't want him to be alone today. Okay!" Twilight just smiled but still rolled her eyes as she shook her head at them.

"By the way, what were you reading anyway?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously, "assuming you're not trying to hide those red roses in case Mario comes walking by." Sweetie Belle couldn't resist a smirk as Twilight ignored the filly's teasing and grabbed her book.

"I've just been reading the most fascinating book about Hearts and Hooves Day," said Twilight, "Did you know that this holiday got its start because of a love potion?" The crusaders looked indifferent as Twilight walked away and then their interest was sparked when Twilight mentioned a love potion and then slid underneath Twilight's legs together to look up at her.

"Did you say... _a love potion_?" Sweetie belle asked as Scootaloo looked excited while Apple Bloom looked rather shocked.

"That's right," said Twilight as she flipped through the pages, "It even has the recipe." The three filly exchanged excited looks with each other.

"I...don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya?" Sweetie Belle asked slowly.

"Of course you can," said Twilight, not thinking much about her uneasy tone as she handed them the book as she looked into the other pocket of her saddle bag, "I have another book here that I think you'll-" When Twilight used her magic to show the book, she found the fillies were gone. She just lowered her head in annoyance.

"It's probably for the best," said Twilight, "I'd rather they be distracted so I can continue my hunt in peace. Now what was that last clue...shoot, it was in the book...oh here it is, it must have fallen out..." Twilight picked up the parchment.

" _You're mind is ever so bright, and I've heard that you love to write_ ," Twilight read to herself quietly before she face-hoofed herself, "This clue is so easy. Quills and Sofas is my next destination!" Twilight then took off toward the shop as the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived back at their clubhouse. They were giggling to each other as they set a pitcher of water on a table as Apple Bloom held the book open.

"Take a tuff of cloud," said Sweetie Belle as Scootaloo picked off a piece of a nearby low cloud and put it into the pitcher of water by having Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stand on top of each other.

"A bright rainbow's glow," Sweetie Belle read next. Using a giant step ladder, Scootaloo used a vacuum to suck up all the color out of a rainbow. She then turned the vacuum on in reverse to dump the contents into the pitcher.

"Stir with a Pegasus feather-" said Sweetie Belle, waiting for when Scootaloo went to set the vacuum tube down and then plucked one of her orange feathers from her wings.

"Hey!" Scootaloo yelped as she recoiled from having one of her feathers plucked without being asked.

"Fast, not slow," said Sweetie Belle as she quickly stirred the ingredients, causing the rainbow colored mixture to turn into a shade of magenta.

"Serve to two ponies who aren't in the know," said Apple Bloom as she put the book down and poured some of their new potion into two glass cups. The mixture had become fizzy as heart shaped bubbles started appearing from it. The three fillies then brought the two cups of potion with them to the gazebo were the picnic blanket was still in place. They quickly got to work getting things ready for Big Mac and Cheerilee. However, Apple Bloom wasn't feeling as confident about the plan.

"I feel kind of bad trickin' my brother and Miss Cheerilee this way," Apple Bloom admitted.

"What's the problem?" Sweetie Belle asked as she fixed the flowers and Scootaloo was back to being on lookout, "We all agreed these two are perfect for one another."

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed, "they just need a _little_ nudge."

"And what could make them happier than being together, right?" Sweetie Belle added.

"Right!" said Apple Bloom, feeling better.

"Oh, oh, here they come," said Scootaloo as Cheerilee arrived first with Big Mac coming just a second after.

"Hiya, Miss Cheerilee," said Apple Bloom with a smile.

"Hello again, girls," said Cheerilee, giving the girls a suspicious and skeptical smile before turning to the red stallion, "Hello Big Mac. Would you three like to tell us why it was so very important that we meet you here-"

"Punch!" Sweetie Belle interjected.

"Excuse me?" Cheerilee asked suspiciously.

"Punch!" Sweetie Belle repeated, "We made punch. We were gonna set up a stand and try to sell it, but, heh, we needed somepony to taste-test it first."

"Yup," said Apple Bloom.

"We thought you two would be perfect together," said Sweetie Belle before quickly adding, "To test it. Together. So, uh, we'll just leave you two alone." Cheerilee and Big Mac look rather puzzled as the three filly's zip away. Then Sweetie Belle came back, "Together, to test it." Big Mac just gave her a glare as he watched Sweetie Belle literally duck into a nearby bush where he could hear all three girls giggling to each other.

"I'm very sorry about this," said Cheerilee apologetically to Big Mac, "I mentioned to the girls that I don't have a very special somepony, and I believe they're putting us in these _awkward_ situations because they've decided that it should be _you_." Big Mac just looked at Cheerilee blankly for a moment before they both chuckled to each other.

"I suppose we should just humor them for the moment," said Cheerilee, "This punch does look delicious."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement as they each grabbed a glass of the punch.

"I think they're gonna drink it," Sweetie Belle whispered excitedly from their hiding bush.

"To good friends!" said Cheerilee as she and Big Mac clinked glasses.

"They're drinking it. They're drinking it!" said Scootaloo excitedly as Cheerilee and Big Mac finished their glasses of the "punch", giving a hiccup as soon as they set their glasses down.

"They're looking into each other's eyes," said Scootaloo.

"They're about to be in for a big surprise," said all three fillies excitedly before they giggled to each other. The hiccups each produced two halves of a heart, which joined together to create a complete heart. Cheerilee and Big Ma's faces got closer to each other as magenta colored rings appeared in their eyes, showing the potion was taking effect. The three fillies watched the two ponies with excitement.

"Big Mac?" said Cheerilee softly.

"Yup?" said the red stallion as the three fillies, were once again, at the edge of their seats waiting for something good to happen.

"Will you be my very special somepony?" Cheerilee asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered right away.

" **YES!** " Sweetie Belle cheered as she popped out of the bush with a hoof pump and Scootaloo quickly pushed her back down. But it wasn't long before they all peeked out of the bush with smiles on their faces.

"He's her special somepony, She's his special somepony," The three girls sang as they danced around the new couple.

"He's my special somepony," said Cheerilee happily.

"Eeeeeyup," said Big Mac in agreement.

" _Aww!_ " The three girls cooed at once.

"He's my shmoopy-woopy sweetie-weetie pony pie," said Cheerilee. That made the three fillies go from happy to disturbed instantly.

"You're _my_ shmoopy-woopy sweetie-weetie pony pie," Big Mac replied, leaving Apple Bloom stunned.

"Did _he_ just say-" Apple Bloom replied but was cut off.

"You're my cutie-patootie lovie-dovie hunny-bunny," Cheerilee said as she bounced on her hooves like a little lovesick school girl.

"You're my heartie-smartie smoochie-woochie baby-waby," Big Mac replied as...he danced on his hooves in the same manner?!

"Big Mac!" said Apple Bloom in shock as she rushed beside the two ponies, "Hey! _Hello_! What's going on?!" She waved a fore-hoof over her big brother's eyes, but it did no good. Cheerilee and Big Mac were lovesick, enchanted to be more precise, with each other.

"Miss Cheerilee, are you alright?" Sweetie Belle asked worried.

"I have a special somepony," Cheerilee replied, "A kissy-wissy snuggy-wuggy sugar bear." She and Big Mac then nuzzled noses with each other as the three fillies look rather concerned.

"I think we may have given them _too big_ of a nudge," Sweetie Belle said to the other two fillies.

"You're my cuddly-wuddly boopsie-woopsie pumpkin pie," said Big Mac.

"Eugh!" said the three fillies in disgust.

"Ya _think?_ " Scootaloo retorted sarcastically to Sweetie Belle's question. Once they were back at their clubhouse, Apple Bloom was worriedly pacing back and forth as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle continued to read the book regarding their little love potion.

"What have we done?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "My brother's acting like a grade-A goofball!"

"Maybe we added too much rainbow," Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Or maybe not enough cloud," put in Scootaloo.

"Or maybe...uh-oh," said Sweetie Belle as she was reading the book.

"Whaddaya mean "uh-oh"?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed with a frantic look on her face.

"We might not have given Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee a love _potion_ ," said Sweetie Belle, "We may have given them a love _poison_."

" _What?!_ " Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gasped.

"Apparently, some prince a long time ago whipped up this recipe and gave it to this princess he really liked," Sweetie Belle explained, "He _meant_ it to be a love potion, but things didn't turn out so well."

"How "not so well" _did_ things turn out?" Apple Bloom asked dreadfully.

"Well, there's something here about a dragon," said Sweetie Belle as she scanned through the book, "the kingdom falling, chaos reigning...Okay, apparently it was because the prince and princess were so lost in each other's eyes that they couldn't perform their royal duties." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's eyes shrunk nervously as Apple Bloom bit her lips to avoid panicking.

"Great! We've not only turned Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee into a couple of nonsense-spoutin' nincompoops," said Apple Bloom as she walked about, "we may have put all of Ponyville in jeopardy!" Scootaloo and Sweetie gasped silently as Apple Bloom whimpered and face-planted the table.

"Come on, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo as the yellow filly lifted her head from the table, "Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac don't have any _royal duties_."

"But they still got responsibilities," Apple Bloom pointed out, "If we don't fix this...Oh no, Miss Cheerilee won't be able to teach. Big Mac won't be able to harvest any apples, and before you know it...Ponyville will be overrun with uneducated little ponies starvin' for apples. Oh, it'll be chaos! It'll be chaos!" As Apple Bloom spoke, a thought bubble showed Cheerilee fading away from her teaching job and Big Mac fading away from the Apple orchards. The schoolhouse was then left abandoned and boarded up. The apple orchards werre filled with rotting apples still on their branches. Ponies in town are running amok. Some of them are wearing dunce caps and were reduced to skin and bones. All they could do was crash and smash into houses and buildings. As Apple Bloom's vision end, she was waving her fore-hooves frantically in the air before Scootaloo. Scootaloo was left in shock.

"There's an antidote!" said Sweetie Belle as she scooted over to the two fillies.

"Well, why didn't you _say so_?" Apple Bloom asked indignantly, "Didn't you see me gettin' all panicky back there?"

" _If_ we can keep Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac from looking into each other's eyes for one full hour," said Sweetie Belle as she placed the book before them, "the love curse will be broken."

"Only an hour?" said Scootaloo confidently, "Pfh, we can pull that off in a _second_."

Meanwhile, Twilight had arrived at Sugarcube Corner when she noticed two particular ponies sitting together at a table.

"Hey there Cheerilee, Big Mac," said Twilight, "Are you two on a date?" The two just giggled and kept staring at each other with an untouched milkshake sitting between them.

"O-kay..." said Twilight uneasily as she approached the front counter, where Mrs. Cake was looking rather uncomfortable, "Hi Mrs. Cake. I was told by this note here that I was to _ask this pony if you are sweet, and you will get a rosy treat_." Mrs. Cake giggled to herself as she ducked under the counter and presented Twilight a chocolate frosted cupcake that had a tall rose sticking out of it. Like the other rose stems, this one had another note attached to it.

"Thank you," said Twilight as she held the rose with her hoof and used her magic to eat the cupcake as she walked away. That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived as Mrs. Cake went back to feeling rather uncomfortable when Cheerilee and Big Mac started "fighting" over the shake.

"You take the first sip, snuggle-wuggles," said Cheerilee.

"No, you take it, schnoodle-dumplin'," Big Mac insisted.

"No, you, shnooky-lumps," said Cheerilee.

"No, you, poookie-pie," said Big Mac.

"I'm all for romance, but this has been going on for _hours_ ," said Mrs. Cake to the three fillies as Big Mac and Cheerilee ate a cherry together, "What's happened to those two?" Sweetie Belle just chuckled nervously as the other two girls looked concerned.

"Who knows?" said Sweetie Belle innocently.

"Well, these lovebirds will probably be planning a wedding soon," said Mrs. Cake, "I can always use the catering business." As Mrs. Cake walked away, Sweetie Belle got an idea.

"A wedding!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "That's _it_! Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac should get married!"

"How is getting hitched gonna keep them apart?" Apple Bloom asked curiously as Cheerilee and Big Mac held the milkshake together and began licking the sides of the glass.

"They aren't _really_ gonna get married," Sweetie Belle explained, "They're just gonna get _ready_ to get married."

"No, _you_ , biscuit-wiscuit bear!" Cheerilee chuckled as she pushed the shake towards Big Mac.

"Nope, _you_ , huggy-wuggy-snuggy bunny!" Big Mac replied as he pushed the shake...right off the table, which clank as its spilled on the floor, but neither of them seem to care. That was when Sweetie Belle approached them.

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee, how are you?" Sweetie Belle asked casually.

"I have a very special somepony," said Cheerilee as she held a picture of Big Mac in her fore-hooves and hugged it.

"I have a very special somepony," said Big Mac, holding a picture of Cheerilee and giving a squeaky smile as he hugged it.

"Yeah, we noticed," said Apple Bloom sarcastically as the two ponies started nuzzling noses again.

"Gosh, you two are _so_ in love," said Sweetie Belle as she got between them to keep them apart as the two lovesick ponies tried to reach out to each other, "the next thing you know, you'll be getting married." As Sweetie Belle let go of them, the two ponies bumped into each other with shocked eyes.

"Married?!" said Cheerilee and Big Mac.

"That's right," said Sweetie Belle, " _Maaarriied_."

" _Married..._ " said Big Mac and Cheerilee in a love daze. Apple Bloom felt like she going to be sick at the way the two ponies were looking at each other, but managed to recompose herself to some extent.

"Ugh," Apple Bloom groaned wearily as Big Mac and Cheerilee nuzzled noses once more and partially ignored her, "'Course, if you're gonna get married, you wanna pick out a really nice ring for your - ugh - schmoopy-doopy, uh, pookie-pie."

" _Diamond!_ " Big Mac shouted excitedly before he took off at high speed and rushed out of Sugarcube Corner and slammed the door as he left.

"Shmoopy!" Cheerilee called out in desperation and tried to go after him, but Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo managed to hold her back.

"Don't you think you should start looking for your wedding dress?" said Scootaloo, "You'll wanna look your best for your...honey-bunny snuggle-baby." Scootaloo couldn't help but strain her voice over that last part.

"Oh! _Dress_!" said Cheerilee as she took off so fast that she smashed through the front door. Apple Bloom ducked just in time to avoid having her head knocked off her shoulders. It wasn't much longer that the three fillies followed behind.

"Now we just need to _keep_ them apart," said Sweetie Belle as she lead the group, "I'll keep Miss Cheerilee occupied. You two do the same with Big Mac." They all looked at the clock, which currently read 5 o'clock as it began to chime.

"Meet you back at the clubhouse in an hour when this whole mess is over," said Sweetie Belle. With that, the three fillies split up. Sweetie Belle took off on her own as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo headed in the opposite direction.

At the Carousel Boutique, Cheerilee was frantically looking through a small collection of wedding dresses that were hanging on a clothing rack. She was looking at them so fast that nopony could tell if she was really trying to find something she liked or just desperate to get back to Big Mac. Even Sweetie Belle could tell Cheerilee was trying to hurry things along so she could go back to Big Mac.

" _This_ one looks nice," said Sweetie Belle as she gave Cheerilee a dress, which the mare smiled excitedly, "Better try it on though." Sweetie Belle then pushed Cheerilee inside one of the dressing rooms. Cheerilee just watched with a frantic and nervous face as she let Sweetie Belle push the entire rack of dresses inside of the dressing room and barricaded the exit with various furniture. Sweetie Belle then peeked out the window to check the clock.

"Ten minutes down, fifty minutes to go," said Sweetie Belle to herself before looking back at the barricaded dressing room. Cheerilee wasn't making any efforts to escape...yet.

At the jewelry shop, the jeweler pony named Karat showed Big Mac a diamond ring. Big Mac just flapped his head up and down like an airhead. Apple Bloom, being a filly of fine tastes despite her country roots as well as desperate to stall for time, examined each diamond carefully and critically.

"No," said Apple Bloom as Big Mac frowned and Karat went to show another diamond ring. Once again, Big Mac was just nodding excitedly.

"No," said Apple Bloom again, making her brother frown as Karat showed them something else. Same cycle of events.

"Not that one," said Apple Bloom.

"No," Apple Bloom replied once again.

"Too...shiny," said Apple Bloom.

"Mmm," Karat grumbled as he rolled his eyes and went to check the back to see what else he could offer.

"Miss Cheerilee deserves the best," said Apple Bloom. She then headed over to Scootaloo.

"How much time is left?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo, who was playing looking out and watching the clock, "I'm runnin' out of ways to make diamonds sound bad." Currently, the clock read 5:35.

"We still have twenty-five minutes," Scootaloo told her. Apple Bloom sighed, but she turned around. Big Mac was gone.

"Where's my brother?" Apple Bloom asked Karat anxiously.

"He made his purchase and departed out the back," Karat replied, "Said something about needing to see his... _shmoopy-shmoo_."

"Ugh," Scootaloo groaned as Apple Bloom once again made a face that showed she was going to be sick before managing to recompose herself. They wasted no time heading out of the shop from the back as Twilight arrived from the front.

"Good day there Miss," said Karat to Twilight, "How might I help you?" Twilight approached the counter as she held the sheet of paper with her magic.

" _Ask this pony if you are pretty as a diamond, you'll find that you and this gem have much in common_ ," Twilight recited to Karat. Karat smiled as he presented to Twilight a rare purple diamond that matched the color of her eyes. Along side of it was another red rose. Twilight took the rose and found another note.

"Just how many of these roses are around town?" Twilight wondered as she examined her saddle bag, which was loaded with lots of red roses.

"I should inform you that this purple diamond was paid for by the pony who sent you that rose," said Karat, "If you give me a second, I can have it fitted for a ring or a necklace. Your choice, miss." Twilight's eyes sparkled. (Pardon the pun on her last name.) It wasn't often she got the chance to own or wear jewelry.

Back to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, they had just heard the clock chime again. The time was now 5:45.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to slow him down," said Apple Bloom, "You go on to the Carousel Boutique and warn Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom then split up. It wasn't much longer before Apple Bloom found Big Mac bouncing along his way like a bunny. Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes before grabbing his tail with her mouth. However, all that did was get the poor filly smacked to ground with every hop. She then let go and tried to hold him back by standing in front of him, but Big Mac was just too strong for her. She then saw a cart being pulled by a pair of cows and that the cart was loaded with lots of iron anvils as well as some rope. Apple Bloom used the rope to lasso Big Mac and tied him to the cart. But Big Mac had no problem pulling the cart, the anvils, and the two cows, who gasped as they were being pulled backwards by the red stallion.

"Huh-" said Apple Bloom as she heard the clock chime again and looked up. There was about six more minutes and counting. Apple Bloom gasped as she began to panic and sweat nervously. They only needed a few more minutes but she was running out of ideas on how to slow Big Mac down.

While Apple Bloom was dealing with Big Mac, Scootaloo finally arrived at the Carousel Boutique. She was clearly out of breath and very hot as Sweetie Belle peeked out of the kitty door.

"What's wrong? Where's Apple Bloom? Where's Big Mac?" Sweetie Belle asked all at once.

"Oh...his...way..." Scootaloo replied, still out of breath, "...Gotta...keep him...outta the boutique..." Sweetie Belle looked at the clock. They still had about five more minutes. She quickly looked around for something to give her an idea. She then smiled when she noticed a pair of shovels just a short distance away.

Apple Bloom was at her final rope as she literally tied Big Mac to nearby house. This finally got Big Mac to slow down to a stop, but he was determined to get to Cheerilee one way or another.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom as she head some loud creaking. The pony living inside of the house opened their window to see their entire house being pulled by Big Mac. There was just no stopping him! Apple Bloom did her best to catch up to Big Mac when she heard the clock chime once again. Her eyes shrunk when she saw the time. Only two more minutes to go! Apple Bloom then narrowed her eyes and jumped up to Big Mac and wrapped herself around his neck. She had to have known that wouldn't slow him down at all, but she was getting desperate. Big Mac was getting closer and closer to the Carousel Boutique when Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked up, covered in dirt.

"Move away!" Scootaloo called out

"He'll get to her!" Apple Bloom protested as the rope Big Mac was tied to broke, "He's too strong!"

"Let him go!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she and Scootaloo made gestures for Apple Bloom to listen to them. After some hesitation, Apple Bloom closed her eyes and back flipped off of Big Mac. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle flinched as Big Mac approached.

"Shmoopy-doo-WHOA!" Big Mac called out and the yelped as he hopped right into a deep pit that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had dug up.

"I sure am glad you found those shovels," said Scootaloo to Sweetie Belle as they looked down at pit that was a few yards deep. To prevent any injuries, they had also put a feather stuffed mattress on the bottom of the pit. It was a good call since Big Mac landed face first.

"One more minute and the spell will be broken!" said Apple Bloom excitedly.

" _Shmoopy-doo_!" Big Mac shouted as he raised a fore-hoof and tried to draw attention to himself. The pit was just deep enough to keep him from jumping out. However, Big Mac was loud enough that Cheerilee was able to hear him.

"Sweetums?!" Cheerilee called out from inside the dressing room. It was then...

Thump! Thump! CRASH!

Cheerilee bashed the furniture blocking her way and came out of the dressing room. She had given up on a dress and was just wearing a wedding veil on her head. The three fillies were worried when they heard the sound of the crash.

" _Shmoopy-doo!_ " Big Mac shouted again with a fore-hoof in the air. Sweetie Belle put a fore-hoof over her mouth as the clock chimed again. They were only seconds away from their goal when...

Thump! Thump! SMASH!

Cheerilee smashed through the front door, taking out the door frame and part of the wall around the entrance. She began to look around frantically for Big Mac.

" _Shmoopy-doo!"_ Big Mac shouted again, making the three fillies look back at him. They then looked at Cheerilee with one eye when she spotted them. They did their best to lean from side to side to prevent them from making eye contact with each other. Cheerilee then charged toward the three fillies and the pit. Big Mac tried to pull himself up to look at her but the three fillies used their hind legs to block his view. The clock continued to chime as time was almost up and Scootaloo used her entire body to keep Big Mac's eyes off of Cheerilee as the mare began to increase her speed. The three fillies then realized that Cheerilee was not going to stop and braced themselves for impact.

BASH!

" _Aaaa-_ " Apple Bloom screamed as everything suddenly moved in slow motion as she and her friends were sent flying into the air. The clock ticked and chimed to count down the final seconds. Cheerilee dived into the pit. With one second to go...

Big Mac and Cheerilee made eye contact.

They both looked wide eyed as Cheerilee crashed into Big Mac and they tumbled into the pit as a big dust cloud appeared. The clock chimed six o'clock. The big question on the three fillies minds once they recovered was: Would one second make a difference between success and failure?

"Oh please be normal, please be normal," said Apple Bloom worried as she and her friends looked down into the pit. Big Mac and Cheerilee looked back up at them with puzzled looks on their faces. Despite that one second, the three fillies had forgotten that they had pulled them apart a few seconds _before_ 5 o'clock. Thus the sixty minutes had already passed long _after_ Cheerilee had ever broken out of the boutique. They had simply needed to make eye contact again with each other for the spell to be lifted.

"Am I wearing a wedding veil?" Cheerilee asked curiously.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered simply.

"Are you sitting on a feather bed in a hole in the ground?" Cheerilee asked next.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered again. Apparently, neither of them could recall what had been going on these past few hours.

"Girls! Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Cheerilee asked. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked away sheepishly as Sweetie Belle just smiled in the same manner.

"We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion...that may have turned out to actually be a love _poison_ ," Sweetie Belle explained slowly, "and you may have gone just a _teeny-_ -tiniest bit nutty."

"But we only did it because we thought you and Big Mac would be really happy together if you could be each other's very special someponies on Hearts and Hooves Day," Apple Bloom continued as Big Mac and Cheerilee just listened.

"Our hearts and hooves were in the right place," Scootaloo finished. Cheerilee gave them a smile while Big Mac looked rather stunned.

"We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy," said Cheerilee, "but-"

" _But no matter how good our intentions might have been_ ," Apple Bloom continued for Cheerilee, " _we shoulda never meddled in your relationship._ "

" _Nopony can force two ponies to be together_ ," Scootaloo added.

" _It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves_ ," said Sweetie Belle.

"We're sorry," the three fillies said together.

"And you can think about how sorry you are while you're doing _all_ of Big Mac's chores at Sweet Apple Acres," said Cheerilee sternly before turning to Big Mac with a smile, "Does that seem like a fair punishment to you?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement. The three fillies groaned.

"Whoa! I've heard of quirky marriage arrangements," said Mario as he arrived on the scene, "But I've never heard of a pitfall wedding."

"Ha ha," said Cheerilee indignantly before looking at the three fillies, "Girls, I suggested you get going so you're not out past nightfall." The three fillies just nodded and bid Mario goodbye as they headed toward Sweet Apple Acres to get to work.

"I'd ask what is going on, but I guess the Cutie Mark Crusaders will fill me in later," said Mario, "Let's get you two out of there." Mario helped pull Cheerilee out followed by Big Mac. He then used his speed to pull out the feather bed and plug up the hole in just seconds. He was just patting the dirt down when he noticed Twilight approaching.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she arrived, "And why is Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil."

"Don't ask," Cheerilee remarked annoyingly.

"Okay..." said Twilight uneasily when she noticed Mario glaring at her, "Yes?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to bother with...this mystery stallion and his little game?" Mario asked sternly, " _enjoying_ your new necklace?" Twilight then realized she was holding one of the red roses and that one side of her saddle was bag loaded with lots of red roses was in clear view. Plus she was also wearing a her purple diamond as a sterling silver necklace around her neck.

"Mario, please..."

"If you don't see me that way," said Mario angrily, "Just tell me so I can move on to somepony who will!"

"It's not like that okay!" Twilight yelled, "I'm just going to find out who it is and turn them down! I am dating you after all...despite your bad attitude!"

"Well excuse me for feeling jealous!" Mario shouted, "I'll even confess to it! After all, I've wasted my whole life being in love with somepony _who will never love me back!_ " Mario was crying as he took off into the distance. Twilight watched him run away with a sad look on her face. Suddenly looking at her new necklace made her feel sick to her stomach as she took it off and tucked it inside her saddle bag. Twilight just sighed as she turned to face Big Mac and Cheerilee, who looked stunned and concerned. Cheerilee was about to speak when...

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA HAPPENED IN HERE AND WHO DESTROYED MY FRONT DOOR!?"

"Umm...Big Mac, I think we need to be somewhere," Cheerilee asked with a sheepish smile.

"Eeyup!" he replied in agreement as they both zoomed away. As they did so, Cheerilee's wedding veil was left behind. Twilight just looked puzzled as she headed to her now fuming unicorn friend. Twilight took notice of all the damaged furniture laying about the main room.

"Umm, Rarity?" said Twilight, "What...happened in here?" Rarity was about to retort when she saw Twilight and recomposed herself.

"Nothing I can't deal with, darling," said Rarity with some spite on her tone before she perked up, "So...what brings you here this lovely Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Well," said Twilight as she held the most recent rose she had received, "The note said _a beautiful mare like you always looks her best, visit this mare to find the perfect dress_." Rarity giggled to herself as she used her own magic to hold another red rose. However, unlike the others, this one had an envelope attached to it with the number 22 on it.

"Is..."22" the clue?" Twilight asked curiously.

"No darling," said Rarity, "I cannot give you the next rose unless you have 22 red roses in your possession." Twilight blinked as she began to count the red roses she had. She was shocked to see that the total was just that.

"I have exactly 22," said Twilight.

"Then you can have this," said Rarity as she handed the purple pony the envelope, "Though I am a bit surprised that you are actually looking for this stallion. I thought you were dating Mario."

"I just want to turn the guy down nicely instead of just...ignoring his efforts," said Twilight in annoyance as she opened the envelope, "it's bad enough Mario's angry at me for actually trying to find him."

"Oh dear..." said Rarity with concern, "The poor thing must feel so jealous..." Twilight just hummed in agreement, not wanting to tell Rarity that Mario had taken off crying as she read the parchment inside the envelope.

" _With twenty-three roses, you have completed my little plight,_ " Twilight read aloud, " _Now you can meet your mister right._ (oh brother) _Meet me at this location just after sunset by following the final clue: You will find me at this place where it is the best, where the sun take its daily rest._ Hmm, well the sun sets in the east...the best place to watch the sunset...(Gasp) I got it! See you later, Rarity!"

"Goodbye Twilight," said Rarity as Twilight exited the shop, "And please don't be too harsh on the stallion!" Rarity sighed to herself before getting back to work cleaning up the mess. But she made a mental note to speak to both Sweetie Belle _and_ Cheerilee as soon as possible.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were now hard at work gathering all the apples Big Mac was supposed to have collected from the orchard. The sun was already beginning to set as three sighed in exhaustion. Cheerilee and Big Mac came to check up on them.

"Hey there, Miss Cheerilee," said Apple Bloom, "What are you doin' here?"

"Since you three are doing all of his chores," said Cheerilee, "Big Mac and I thought we'd have a picnic at the gazebo. Ready, _sugar bear_?"

"Eeyup, _pumpkin pie_ ," Big Mac added with a smile. The three fillies gasped as their jaws dropped in pure shock. The two ponies winked at each other. Neither of the three fillies saw it or they would have realized the two ponies were just joking.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " they screamed as Cheerilee and Big Mac walked away towards the sunset. They waited until they were out of Sweet Apple Acres before they laughed.

"I think that'll teach them to never try something like this again," Cheerilee chuckled.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied in agreement and a chuckle of his own. It was then both their stomachs growled, making them chuckle sheepishly to each other.

"Maybe...that picnic wouldn't be such a bad idea," said Cheerilee, clearly embarassed. Big Mac nodded in agreement before he made his way back to the barn and returned with a basket of some goodies and they headed toward the gazebo. Cheerilee was rather surprised to see Big Mac was a little more talkative as they ate, but welcomed the conversation. They both could now remember what had happened during the effects of the love potion/poison. They admitted someday they could look back at what happened and laugh, but for now, they agreed to never speak of it again.

"To good friends?" Big Mac offered as he and Cheerilee held a glass of apple juice in their hooves.

"To good friends," said Cheerilee as she took a drink, but then did a spit take...at Big Mac face.

"Hey!" Big Mac exclaimed, "I checked this juice myself. Apple Bloom and her friends didn't enchant this!"

"Sorry, just...look over there!" Cheerilee remarked as she pointed a fore-hoof as they saw somepony sitting alone on a hill. She also noticed that Twilight was slowly approaching a particular mount of grass that allowed a pony to watch the sun set behind a vast green landscape. Big Mac snorted as he wiped his face clean with a napkin.

"It's none of our business, Cheerilee," he remarked, "After all, we did just punish three fillies for meddling in other pony's business..."

"Oh just come on!" Cheerilee retorted as she grabbed Big Mac and dragged him over towards a nearby bush where they could watch Twilight meet the mysterious pony. Cheerilee was giggling to herself with excitement as Big Mac rolled his eyes in disapproval.

 _I hope Apple Bloom and her friends don't find us doing this_ , he told himself as Twilight approached a stallion with black hair and dark purple fur wearing a pair of dark glasses with a black beret and a red sweater with a red heart for a cutie mark.

"Umm, excuse me," said Twilight as she stood a distance away, "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah Miss Sparkle I presume?" said the stallion with a rough French accent, "I have been waiting for you. Quite zee lovely sunset, oui?"

"Oui...I mean yes it is," said Twilight, "I wanted to thank you for all the lovely roses and the diamond."

"Oh you are zee most welcome, mademoiselle," said the stallion as he turned to face her, "It is just a small way of expressing zee love to thee." Twilight just sighed.

"I appreciate the gesture," said Twilight, "But I'm afraid I cannot accept any of these roses or the necklace." The stallion frowned.

"You...have zee coltfriend I presume?" he asked quietly.

"Not...exactly," said Twilight, "but I...really, really like him. And I think I might be developing feelings for him too." The stallion just looked at her blankly.

"Does he...treat you well?" he asked.

"I feel like a princess when I'm with him," Twilight replied with smile, "and he is the sweetest and most loving stallion I've ever met." The stallion smiled.

"He's a lucky guy to have zee affection of such a beautiful mare," the stallion remarked. Twilight giggled.

"I'm zee sure that Mario Star is more than worthy of you," he added. Twilight looked stunned.

"Wait...you know Mario?" Twilight said in surprise. The stallion then removed his glasses. With a small sparkle of magic, the black and purple stallion became a familiar peach and orange colt with a star cutie mark. Twilight's jaw literally hit the floor and even Cheerilee gasped so loudly that Big Mac had to cover her mouth to avoid blowing their cover. Twilight was dumbfounded.

"Gotcha good didn't I?" said Mario slyly as Twilight recomposed herself and snorted.

"I can't believe you!" said Twilight, trying to sound upset but failing miserably, "You tricked me! This was _you_ the whole time?!"

"Eeyup," said Mario, "I knew right away that I had to throw suspicion off of myself. So right before I gave you my present, I dumped the first rose off and acted like I was jealous to throw of off my trial. I know how much you like mysteries so I set up this little scavenger hunt for you to find some red roses and a very special diamond." Twilight couldn't help but smile as her eyes sparkled.

"I still can't believe you did all this just for me," said Twilight, deeply touched.

"Well, today is Hearts and Hooves Day," said Mario, "We don't need to be an official couple to be each other's special somepony." He then pulled out a red rose.

"Not another clue," Twilight groaned.

"No clue," said Mario, "Just answer this question: Twilight Sparkle, will you accept this rose and be my special somepony tonight?" Twilight replied by diving into his fore-legs, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and hugged him tightly.

"Yes!" said Twilight happily. Mario chuckled as they pulled away and he used his magic to tuck the rose into her mane. He also grabbed the necklace inside her saddle bag and put it around her neck so she could wear it proudly. Twilight giggled as she snuggled herself under Mario's chin and sighed happily.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day," said Twilight as she closed her eyes and relaxed as he held her in his fore legs.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day," Mario replied sweetly as he held her lovingly and they watched as the sun set and the stars began populate the early evening sky. Cheerilee was giggling like a little school filly as she and Big Mac were still watching them from their hiding spot.

"How romantic," she squealed quietly.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement.

"I bet it is," said a deadpan tone from behind them. Both pony's eyes shrunk as she looked behind them and found three fillies giving them death glares.

"We just came to say we finished the chores," Sweetie Belle remarked in a stern tone.

"See you tomorrow at school, Miss Cheerilee. See _you_ at home, big brother," Apple Bloom remarked in the same as they turned away.

"Grown-ups are all the same," Scootaloo remarked as they walked away, "Do what we say, not what we do." The fillies grumbled in agreement. Cheerilee and Big Mac just chuckled sheepishly to each other.

"They're not going to let us forget about this are they?" Cheerilee remarked.

"Nnnope," said Big Mac. Cheerilee groaned to herself.

"I hate Hearts and Hooves Day."

But Cheerilee said that _only_ to herself.

 **Just in time for Hearts and Hooves Day. I hope you enjoyed this new version of this episode. I was a little worried since my first time doing a double plot story didn't do very well with readers. I hope this attempt is much better. I mean...readers asked for some cute Mario and Twilight moments so I hope I made you all happy.**

 **Have a Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	46. A friend in Deed

A Friend In Deed

 _Pony's Log Number 218: To truly make somepony smile, you got to take the time to learn what makes them happy, even if they are as stubborn as a donkey..._

High up in the top floor of Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie's living space was located, Mario was helping her out for the day and she had brought him up to her floor for some special exercises.

"Put this on," said Pinkie as she handed Mario his exercising uniform.

"Wait! I _seriously_ have to wear this?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Do you want to be on your A game or your A+ game?" Pinkie asked him sternly as she turned on some dancing music. Mario sighed and went behind a screen to change.

"Let's do this!" said Pinkie confidently as she put on some blue and yellow stripped exercise fore-hoof bands, some yellow leg warmers on her hind legs, a blue headband as well as a yellow aerobics tank and blue shorts. She also clipped on a teal belt around her waist. Mario had on a similar outfit and, yes, Pinkie made him wear leg warmers since they did have workout high top shoes. They both looked like they were about to do a 1980s workout session.

"I feel like Buck Norris in this outfit," Mario remarked.

"Good, 'cause I'm supposed to be Mane Fonda," Pinkie remarked, "Now follow my lead!" Before they knew it, she and Mario were wiggling their tongues back and forth while jogging in place. They then made wide smiles before opening their mouths wide to wiggle their tongues some more.

"Happy, Sad! Happy, Sad! Happy, Sad!" Pinkie repeated as she and Mario waved a fore-hoof over their faces as they changed facial expressions.

"Open, shut, open, shut, open, shut, open, shut," Pinkie repeated as they both looked in the mirror and blinked their eyes open and closed a few times. Mario found it rather awkward that Pinkie's eyes tended to look a bit cross eyed as she blinked but said nothing.

"Yep, yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep," said Pinkie and Mario as they raised both their fore-legs in the air and waved them from their right to left.

"Nope, nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope," Pinkie and Mario chanted as they raised their fore-legs in the air from left to right. They are now sweating heavily as Pinkie grabbed something in front of her.

"Oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooweooweoo!" Pinkie and Mario chanted as the former moved the object up and down. It turns out that it was one of the cribs belonging to the cake twins. She then gave them a playful raspberry before she and Mario panted from exhaustion. Pumpkin and Pound Cake just gave them annoyed looks before looking at each other as Pumpkin pouted.

"You guys are tough to please," said Mario, "cut me some slack! I'm wearing an outfit that I would never go out in public in!" The twins just glared as Pinkie pinched her nose and sat down. She didn't notice until too late that she had sat on some leftover jacks. Once her flank was poked, she jumped high into the air, got spun around by the ceiling fan, and then rocketed toward a corner of the room.

"I gotcha...OOMPH!" Mario called out as he caught the flying pink pony and then both were sent tumbling into the large collection of stuffed toys. One toy landed in each of their heads. Pumpkin babbled happily to her brother as he smiled and wrapped his fore-hooves over his head as the two began to laugh and smile.

"Nailed it!" Pinkie chanted with a hoof pump. Mario rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile too.

Despite the embarassing outfit and exercise routine, he was having fun.

(Main theme)

It was early sunrise the next morning as the rooster crowed to welcome the start of another beautiful day in Ponyville. A familiar cow was making her way toward Sugarcube Corner when Pinkie poked her head outside of the entrance door.

"Morning, DaisyJo," said Pinkie, "You hear to pick up some cookies to go with your milk?"

"Oh ya, Pinkie, don'tcha know?" said DaisyJo. Pinkie hopped into the cow's back as DaisyJo shifted her body to make Pinkie bounce off behind the cow.

"Well, Mrs. Cake just baked a fresh batch of your favorite oatmeal," Pinkie told her.

"Moo, sounds delightful," said DaisyJo excitedly as she headed inside. Pinkie happily trotted over to Mario's house and lightly knocked on the door. Mario opened the door a few seconds later.

"Mornin' Pinkie," said Mario.

"Mornin' Big Brother," said Pinkie as she presented Mario with a swirly pastry, "Somepony could use a chocolate croissant for breakfast! You're favorite!" Mario smiled as he took a huge bite of the delicious pastry, savoring the chocolate inside since the pastry was still warm.

"Delicious! Thanks Pinkie!" said Mario.

"Are you ready to see how I make ponies smile?" Pinkie said excitedly. She had invited Mario to spend the day with her so she could show off her special talent.

"Sure," said Mario as he finished his pastry and then joined the pink pony as they trotted down the streets of Ponyville.

"Oh Rose," said Pinkie as she stopped by the said pony's flower stand, "your Calla lilies look even better than last year! I bet you'll take first prize at the flower show again."

"Thanks, Pinkie!" said Roseluck cheerfully, "Would you and Mario like one?"

"Absolutely!" said Pinkie.

"Yes, please, thank you," Mario replied. Rose then plucked off the flower of two Calla lilies and tossed them towards both ponies, who caught them with their mouths and munched away. Pinkie was the first to swallow her lily when she noticed an elderly pony walking by wearing a large bow tie.

"Looking fit as a fiddle, Mr. Waddle," said Pinkie, "and you're wearing my favorite tie!"

"Aw, shucks, Miss Pinkie," said Mr. Waddle with blushed cheeks, "you flatterer you." Mario chuckled to himself as they continued on their way until a familiar maroon pony approached.

"Well, happy birthday, Cheerilee," said Pinkie as Mario presented the birthday pony a wrapped present. It was thanks to Pinkie he nearly had all the birthdays in town memorized.

"Thank _you_ , Pinkie," said Cheerilee, "and thank _you_ for the present Mario!" Mario smiled as he and Pinkie continued on their way.

"Happy day-after-your birthday, Zecora," said Pinkie to the zebra.

"What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie!" Zecora replied.

"And Miss Matilda, happy birthday to you," Pinkie to told the female donkey, who suddenly gave her a puzzled look.

"In one hundred and thirty two days," Pinkie finished as Mario silently gasped in surprise.

"Pinkie Pie!" said Matilda impressed, "How do you remember everything about everypony?"

"'Cause everypony's my friend," Pinkie answered, "and I love to see my friends smile." Pinkie could feel a song coming up and turned to see Mario just smiling at her.

"I'm about to sing a song," Pinkie told him, expecting some sort of remark. Mario chuckled.

"I'm in a good mood this morning," said Mario, "I wanna hear it." That made Pinkie beam with a smile so grand that it shine brightly in the morning song.

[Pinkie Pie - She walked down the street with a bounce to her step with Mario walking beside her with a smile on his face. As she sang, Pinkie said hello to various ponies walking by. Then she saw a pony sitting on a lounge chair as she tilted the tree away so the sitting pony was no longer under a dark shadow, making the pony smile at her.]

 _My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)  
And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day  
It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy)  
'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do_

[Pinkie Pie - She walked over to some fillies looking very glum, stood in between them and pulled them with her. As she tossed them into the air, they landed on her back and then slid the slope next to some stairs, making the fillies cheer happily. Mario slid behind them. He and Pinkie jumped in the air and landed in some hay stacks inside of a wagon that was being pulled by Big Mac. He quickly galloped off to give them all ride. Ponies saw them ride by with smiles on their faces. Pinkie then looked back and found the two fillies smiling widely at her. Mario was smiling as well. Then she and Mario hopped out of the wagon, leaving the fillies to enjoy their ride.]

 _'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
yes I do  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

[Pinkie Pie - a silhouette appeared next to Pinkie and Mario as they continued to walk about. Pinkie then went to jump rope with some fillies, then Scootaloo began to jump with her, followed by Dinky, then two other fillies joined in, and even Mario as they were all jumping rope together with the rope somehow turning all on its own. Two more fillies gave Pinkie a hoof-bump.]

 _I like to see you grinning (Awesome!)  
I love to see you beam (Rock on!)  
The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!) _

[Pinkie Pie - Apple Bloom sat alone in the distance with a spare jump rope next to her, looking rather glum. Pinkie ran over to her as she sang and gave the yellow filly a concerned look. Apple Bloom continued to look at the ground until Pinkie scooped her up from below and used the single jump rope as Apple Bloom just enjoyed a ride on the pink pony's head. The others, including Mario, just watched happily.]

 _But if you're kind of worried  
And your face has made a frown  
I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

[Pinkie Pie - She and Mario returned to town with six ponies following them with smiles on their faces. She then saw Applejack trying to paint the barn and looking glum. She and Mario arrived as Applejack showed them both the wall that needed painting. Pinkie then pondered, whispered something to Mario. Mario nodded in agreement before Pinkie grabbed a brush and together, they painted the barn wall with a picture of Pinkie and Mario's heads with a yellow sun surrounded by hearts. Applejack smiled in approval for their job.]

 _'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin  
Yes I do  
Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
And you fill me with good cheer_

[Pinkie Pie - The view darkens as P walked about looking rather sad as she sat alone in a forest area. Even her coat is a darker shade of pink. She then looked up to see...herself, standing on the roof of a house. Except this Pinkie was smiling and her coat was a bright shade of pink. The happy Pinkie pulled up the sad Pinkie, making her smile and brightening the color of her coat. She lifted her fore-hooves in the air as she continued to sing, followed by a raised hoof-pump that made the other ponies appear around her.]

 _It's true some days are dark and lonely  
And maybe you feel sad  
But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.  
There's one thing that makes me happy make my whole life worthwhile  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

[Pinkie Pie - she and Mario leaned to the left toward some smiling ponies and then leaned to the right. Then a crowd of the ponies followed her and Mario from behind. Pinkie and Mario then hopped from rooftop to rooftop with several ponies doing the same. Pinkie then reappeared around the hopping ponies before heading back to the ground. As she and Mario walked along, a mother and her child smiled when they see her, including Mayor Mare and her assistants. She then appeared in the foreground.]

 _I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee  
I give a smile I get a smile  
And that's so special to me_

[Pinkie Pie - Then Applejack scooped her up as the rest of her friends appeared below her. She continued to sing as her six best friends paraded her down the street as confetti filled the air. Those watching the parade soon followed her from behind.]

 _'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam  
Yes I do  
Tell me what more can I say  
To make you see  
That I do  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam  
Yes it always makes my day _

[Pinkie Pie and Mario]

 _Come on everypony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

[Choir and Pinkie Pie - (Mario is singing with the choir) Some ponies were popping out of the windows as they sang. Pinkie jumped into the air and stood on her hind legs as the rest of the ponies did the same behind her, linking fore-hooves as they stood up. They also began to sway from side to side.]

 _Come on everypony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

[Pinkie Pie - She sang a solo as the choir continued to sing and sway.]

 _Yes the perfect gift for me  
Is a smile as wide as a mile  
To make me happy as can be_

[Choir -sang as Pinkie sang her solo]

 _Come on everypony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of _

[Choir and Pinkie Pie - top view of Pinkie twirling on her hind legs as a ring of linked ponies danced around her.]

 _Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile_

[Pinkie Pie - finished her song with smile.]

 _Come on and smile  
Come on and smile_

As Pinkie finished her song, she found herself face to face with a brown donkey pulling his wagon into town. The donkey just glared as Pinkie inspected him. Mario just watched from a short distance away.

"I've never seen you before," said Pinkie.

"Kid, you're smarter than you look," the donkey remarked as he started to walk away.

"Thanks!" Pinkie answered, clueless to the fact he was being sarcastic, "What's your name?" The donkey said nothing and just kept moving forward as Pinkie headed toward the back of his wagon.

""Property of C.D.D."," Pinkie read aloud, "I'm guessing that last "D" is in Donkey."

"Quick as a whip, kid," the donkey remarked in his sarcastic tone.

"Now, how 'bout that "C"?" Pinkie pondered to herself, "Hmm...Calvin? Calhoun? Caleb? Carl? Carmine? Carlo? Charlie? Chester? Chico? Claudio? Cletus? Clifford? Coraline? Cornelius? Cortez? Crank? Christopher-?" As Pinkie made her name guesses, she began poking her head around the donkey, making him more and more annoyed until he couldn't take it any longer.

" _Cranky!_ " the donkey snapped, "It's Cranky, alright?!" Pinkie stood in front of him.

"And your middle name?" Pinkie asked.

"Doodle," he muttered to discreetly that nopony could understand him.

"I'm sorry?" Pinkie remarked, hoping he would repeat himself.

"Doodle," Cranky said very quickly.

"One more time...!" Pinkie requested since she still couldn't hear the name properly as she raised a fore-hoof to her ear.

"Doodle," Cranky said a third time, nice and clear with a heavy sigh. Pinkie gasped excitedly.

"So you're a Cranky Doodle Donkey?" said Pinkie. And, once again, she began to sing.

[Pinkie Pie - bounced about as she sang, got into his face, and then wrapped a fore-hoof around his neck.]

 _You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey guy  
A Cranky Doodle Donkey  
I never met you but you're my new friend  
and I'm your best friend Pinkie Pie! _

Mario couldn't help but face-hoof himself. Something about this felt a little too familiar to him, especially when Cranky just gave Pinkie a glare.

"C'mon now, Doodle, give me a smile!" said Pinkie as she pushed the corners of his lips upward to make him smile. It wasn't a second later that his smile went back into its frown, but his lips were stretched out, making him look even more annoyed. Pinkie looked disappointed at his lack of smiling.

" _Nopony calls me Doodle!_ " Cranky snapped angrily, making the pink pony lean away nervously. He then stomped off as Pinkie quietly watched him walk away as Mario approached her.

"Well, that went smoothly," Mario remarked as Pinkie still looked rather confused.

"What just happened?" said Pinkie when suddenly a felt diorama appeared with felt cut outs of Pinkie and Cranky, "Meet somepony new, check. Introduce myself, check. Sing random song outta nowhere, check. Become instant best friends...uncheck." As she mentioned each item, each checked item had a green felt check cutout placed over it, except for the last item, which had a red X placed on it.

"I don't get it," Pinkie continued, "How can somepony not become instant best friends with me?"

"Well, if I may interject..."

"Was it something I said? Was it something I sang?" Pinkie pondered, not hearing Mario speak up.

"Well, if you ask me..."

"This is no time for the blame game, Pinkie," the pink pony told herself, ignoring Mario again, and grabbed a notepad and used her fore-hoof to write, "There's somepony new in town, and you need to win him over! Try everything you can to make Cranky smile and be your friend...Check!" Mario couldn't help but roll his eyes, especially when Pinkie held up a giant green checkmark to emphasize her plan. Thought, he had to admit. It still surprised Mario how much Pinkie and Twilight had in common when it came to checklists.

Cranky just quietly made his way down the street when Pinkie was watching him from the side of a nearby house. Of course, Mario was with her as he and Pinkie leaned against the wall.

"Alright, Pinkie," the pink pony told herself, "if you're gonna win Cranky's friendship, you're gonna have to bring your A game." She then cupped one fore-hoof into the other to emphasize her determination.

"Are you sure about this?" Mario asked. Pinkie blinked before giving him a glare.

"I'm the master of making people smile, _you're_ the apprentice," Pinkie remarked, "I know what I'm doing. You watch and take notes." Mario rolled his eyes indignantly before using his magic to grab the pencil and note pad Pinkie had given him.

"Let's do this," Pinkie told herself as she zoomed ahead of Cranky and then bounced backwards so they were walking side by side.

"Howdy-doody, Cranky Doodle," said Pinkie cheerfully but he keep moving forward and ignored her. She quickly recovered and got in front of him walking backwards since he wasn't going to stop moving for her, "So, uh, are you moving to Ponyville, Cranky?"

"What gave you the hint there, kid?" said Cranky irritably, "The cart full of stuff, maybe?"

"Well, I'd be happy to show you around," said Pinkie as wrapped a fore-hoof around him and gestured at the surrounding area, "It's the least a new friend can do."

"That's a good idea," Mario said to himself, so far liking how Pinkie was handling the situation, for the most part, and wrote down some notes. He was also keeping a fair distance away to keep himself out of attention.

"Listen, kid," said Cranky sternly, "I traveled around Equestria my entire life. I've made many friends. I don't need any more."

"Ouch," Mario winced.

"Gosh! I could never have too many friends," Pinkie remarked a two ponies past her and she waved hello.

"Well, why don't you go and make some more?" said Cranky.

"Geez, Cranky sure lives up to his name," Mario said to himself as he kept writing down notes.

"But I don't need to _go_ when I can _stay_ and make friends...with _you_ ," said Pinkie as she tied his ears into a bow, but his ears unwrap themselves right away. Mario suddenly felt his discomfort return.

"There's that nostalgia again," said Mario to himself.

"Look, kid, y-" Cranky tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Oh, Cranky, you can call me Pinkie," she told the donkey, "All my _friends_ do."

"Pushing, pushing," Mario warned, but not loud enough for Pinkie to hear him.

"Look, _kid_ ," said Cranky, "I came to Ponyville for some peace and quiet and privacy, to be alone with my memories. All I want is to get to my new home and unpack my stuff." Cranky didn't waste time getting into her face, making Pinkie bounce back a bit. But as he was talking, Pinkie headed over to his cart and hopped inside and started rummaging through his things.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" Mario mouthed in shock as Pinkie popped out holding what looked like red tree ornament.

"Ooh, what does _this_ bauble do?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Don't touch that!" Cranky snapped.

"Ooooooh, what's this?" Pinkie as she grabbed an object that looked very similar to a court jester's stick and spun it about on top of her fore-hoof, making it fly away like a helicopter.

"Please don't," Cranky begged.

"I can't look!" Mario whimpered as he covered his eyes with a fore-hoof, not wanting to see Pinkie break something.

"Oooh, look at those!" Pinkie commented as she held up a wind chime and brushes a fore-hoof against it to make it produce its musical chime and giggled, "Eeeheeeheee!"

" _Pinkie!_ " Cranky snapped as he swatted the wind chime out of Pinkie's fore-hoof, "Keep your hooves off my wagon!"

"Okay, Cranky," said Pinkie sadly as she turned to walk away, but then go an idea and dashed away. Mario had already opened his eyes when Cranky had scolded her. He then saw Pinkie twitch excitedly in the air and zoomed away. Cranky just snarled and kept moving. Mario groaned when he saw Pinkie bringing over a small wagon over to Cranky.

"I promised not to touch your wagon, so I brought my own!" said Pinkie excitedly, "I use it to welcome folks!"

"Who'd'a guessed?" Cranky remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe we can be wagon buddies!" Pinkie proposed, but Cranky just turned away and kept moving.

"Well, you gotta at least let me give you the special welcome that comes with it..." said Pinkie sadly. Cranky stopped and turned around as Pinkie gave him the sad eyes and puppy dog whimper. Cranky gave an irritated sigh and eye roll.

"Let's get this over with," Cranky groaned.

"That's the spirit," said Pinkie and wasted no time pulling the donkey right out of his harness. She then pushed him over to her wagon and pressed a button to make the top open. Inside were some flags, trumpets, some cannons, and an oven. Or as Mario would call the entire thing:

"A weapon of mass destruction," he said aloud as he wrote that in his notebook. Pinkie began to sing for the third time this episode.

[Pinkie Pie - she bounced about and danced on her hind legs for him. Then put a party hat on his head and then blew a trumpet by sticking it through both of his ears (ouch). She then danced back to her wagon and posed.]

 _Welcome, welcome, welcome  
A fine welcome to you  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
I say how do you do?  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
I say hip hip hurray  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To Ponyville today_

"Wait for it," Pinkie said slowly. It was then some confetti blasted out of the oven into Cranky's face and the cannons shot out two glops of cake batter. Mario gasped.

"Noooo!" Cranky groaned as the cake batter covered the both of them.

"Oh, silly me," said Pinkie with a giggle as her eyes popped out of the cake batter, "I must've put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannons! Again!" Pinkie giggled to herself as she pulled herself out of the cake batter so quickly that the batter retained the shape of a pony. Pinkie then gobbled it up in one bite.

"Mmm, still delicious!" said Pinkie, "Try some, Cranky, it's sure to make you smile." Cranky wasn't really paying much attention. He seemed to be trying to look for something but couldn't see because of the cake batter on his eyes.

"Oh, where is it, where is it?" said Cranky frantically.

"Where's what?" Pinkie asked and then saw something black near her tail and yelped, "Spider! Big hairy Spider!" Pinkie shook the object off and began to stomp on it constantly with her hooves. Mario groaned loudly since he knew it wasn't a spider, but it was too late for him to do anything about it. Cranky finally managed to get the cake batter off his face and saw what Pinkie was doing.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Cranky shouted as Pinkie stopped stomping and looked at Cranky. She then took a good look at what she had been stomping.

"Oh. Was that your wig?" she asked as she held the remains of the toupe in her fore-hoof, which had been destroyed. Cranky growled at her angrily. Mario bit his lower lip, waiting for the inevitable shout of anger and fury.

"I can fix this, I can fix this!" said Pinkie quickly and rushed away. Pinkie quickly climbed a flagpole and then pulled out a mega phone.

"Hey everypony! Does anypony have a toupee?" said Pinkie though her mega phone. The other ponies listening just looked rather puzzled.

"Huh? Toupee?" some of the ponies said to each other. Mario just groaned loudly and face-hoofed himself.

"This donkey is _really, really bald_!" Pinkie said loudly as she pointed at Cranky. The other ponies laughed as Cranky looked very embarassed as he covered his head with his fore-hooves. Pinkie looked as clueless as ever.

"What's so funny?" said Pinkie through her mega phone, "this is serious business, everypony! Cranky needs a new wig to cover his hairless head!" While Mario knew Pinkie meant well, he still felt she had said too much...again.

"I have had enough!" Cranky snapped, dug out a small little flower and some dirt, plopped it on top of his head, and walked away to his wagon.

"Oh, you're losing him Pinkie," she told herself, "Wait, Cranky. Please, let me make it up to you!"

"No!" Cranky snapped angrily.

"Please! Oh, please, please, please..." Pinkie said over and over as she pushed Cranky towards the Ponyville Spa. Mario just sighed, shook his head and went after her. He did try at least once to get Pinkie to leave him be, but Pinkie refused to listen. It wasn't long before Cranky found himself inside the lobby of the Ponyville Spa where the receptionist was filing her fore-hoof.

"Ladies, this is a spa emergency," Pinkie announced, "Cranky needs help! STAT!" The two spa ponies, Aloe and Lotus Blossom, smiled as Pinkie handed them the fee for a full spa treatment, and dragged Cranky away as Pinkie waved him goodbye for now. The spa ponies wasted no time giving him a head wash, then placed a towel on his head as they dumped water onto some hot coals to activate the sauna. Then they gave him both a back message and fore-hoof filing. Once they were finished, Cranky walked out of the spa and groaned as his coat shined like a sparkling gem. He had barely taken a few steps when a certain pink pony arrived with Mario being pulled alongside of her. The sudden stop made Mario tumble forward beside the donkey.

"Hi, Cranky," said Pinkie, "I have a gift for you!" Pinkie showed him a wrapped package to him.

"The spa treatment was gift enough," Cranky replied as he pushed the package away and started to leave.

"It's not going to explode or anything, promise," said Pinkie, "Just open it!" Cranky conceded and opened the package. His eyes blinked at what was inside.

"It's a new toupee," said Pinkie as she set a tuff of now golden yellow hair onto his head, "I had my friend Rarity make it. She calls it the "dreamboat special"." Cranky looked rather bored but then adjusted the new toupee on his head as Pinkie just smiled excitedly. Mario just recovered and discreetly rolled his eyes at her overexcited nature.

"This is wonderful," said Cranky in a tone that was actually genuine, "Thanks, kid." Pinkie began to bounce on her hooves, hoping for a smile, but Cranky didn't smile and just turned away. Pinkie just sat down in disappointment.

"He's starting to warm up, but still no smile," Pinkie pondered as she rubbed her chin with a fore-hoof, "Hmmm."

"You know Pinkie," said Mario, "Not all friendships can be made in a day. Sometimes they need time to develop. I certainly see this being the case."

"Maybe," said Pinkie, "but I'm known for making friends quickly. Just keeping watching and learning my apprentice." Pinkie then bounced away.

"All I'm learning is plenty of things of what _not_ to do so far," Mario muttered as he followed after the bouncing pony. It wasn't long before the two ponies reached a small cottage on the outskirts of town. Cranky was busy unloading his cart when a certain pink pony came bouncing over to him. Mario was a short distance behind.

"Hey!" said Pinkie loudly, startling the donkey and almost making him drop his music player, "Whatcha doing there ol' buddy ol' pal?"

"What's it look like?" Cranky remarked with his usual sarcasm.

"Looks like a yard sale," said Pinkie, popping out of the music player horn as she grabbed a snow globe and shook it to make it jingle, "I'll give you two bits for this."

"I'm not selling, kid," Cranky snapped as he pushed his music player with his head, "I'm unpacking." Pinkie jumped out of the music player horn.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Pinkie remarked.

"I thought I had," Cranky retorted before making his way inside and setting the music player on a table.

"This is so pretty!" said Pinkie as she balanced the snow globe on her nose, "where'd you get it?" Cranky looked at Pinkie nervously.

"Manehatten," said Cranky sternly, "Now put it down, gently." Pinkie wasted no time setting the snow globe down by the fireplace.

"Really? What were you doin' there?" Pinkie asked.

"Trying to find a friend," said Cranky as he walked away.

"Oooh, I'm always trying to find friends, and today I found you," said Pinkie as she did a high jump, a flip, and then landed softly to sit down, "See how good am at it?"

"This was a special friend," said Cranky.

"Like me?" Pinkie answered with a bright smile and batting her eyelashes at him. Mario, who had been watching her from outside a window, just rolled his eyes and made a face at her.

"No, you're _extra_ special, kid," said Cranky in his sarcastic tone.

"You got that right," Mario remarked to himself.

"Yes I'm in," said Pinkie, giving herself a hoof pump. Mario just groaned.

"Pinkie, must you be so clueless," Mario remarked to himself, shaking his head as Cranky grabbed an old camera and Pinkie rushed over to some other boxes.

"Woow, where in Equestria did you get this, Cranky?" Pinkie asked as she found a red ornament.

"Fillydelphia," Cranky answered with a glare as Pinkie hung the ornament from the front of her mane.

"It's awfully pretty," said Pinkie.

"Yes, she was," said Cranky softly with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Huh?" said Pinkie puzzled.

"I mean, it was-I mean it is," Cranky suttered before shaking his head and sternly snapped at Pinkie, "Yes, it's pretty. Now put it down!" Pinkie felt a little intimidated as she gently set the ornament down on a nearby table and Cranky headed outside. It was then she noticed a blue book with a pink bow on the front cover.

"I wonder where Cranky got this," Pinkie said to herself as she looked through the pages of the book and then found something interesting on one page, "Huh. Will you look at that? Hey, Cranky. Can I ask you about-" Pinkie had only take a step forward when a floorboard that wasn't nailed down properly gave way. As the end she stepped on went down, the opposite end went up, knocking the red ornament from the table. The ornament bounced off a ceiling beam, knocked off a hanging lantern, which smashed apart...right on top of the book and setting it on fire.

"Oh no!" said Pinkie with worry as Cranky and Mario came back into the house. Cranky had seen Mario looking at him and Pinkie from the window. Once he learned Mario wasn't a prowler and just Pinkie's big brother, which he accepted without question, He put Mario to work helping him move in some of the heavier items into his house.

"What did you say-ayayayayay?" Cranky gasped frantically, "What have you done?!" Cranky rushed over to the book as Pinkie quickly grabbed a cup that had some flower in it and dumped the contents on top of the book to put out the fire.

"There! Uh, all better?" Pinkie asked nervously as Mario just rubbed his face with a fore-hoof.

"No, not all better, all soggy!" Cranky snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, Cranky," said Pinky sadly.

"Oh, you're sorry!" said Cranky indignantly with an eye roll, "Well, then everything is fine!" Pinkie just looked ashamed.

"...It is?" said Pinkie, actually believing him, but this only made the donkey angrier.

" _No!_ " Cranky yelled as he made both Pinkie and Mario back out of the house, "Listen to me, kid. I will _never_ be your friend!"

"Never, or never-ever?" Pinkie asked, squatting down a bit since Cranky had gotten into her face.

"Never, ever, ever, ever, ever!" Cranky yelled so loudly that Pinkie flinched and her mane was blown back and then turned to Mario, "If you can't control your sister, at least _keep her as far away from me as possible!_ " Mario flinched at his tone before he slammed the door. Pinkie just put a fore-hoof to her neck as she looked at the shut door.

"That's four "evers"," said Pinkie, "That's like...forever." Pinkie looked sad with tears brimming from her eyes as she noticed Mario just looked at her with a stern look on his face.

"Not. A. Word!" said Pinkie sternly as she walked off.

"Did I say anything?" Mario asked as he followed her.

"You were gonna!"

"I didn't say anything!"

The two had headed back into town and headed straight for the Grand Oak Library where Twilight and Rainbow were just enjoying some reading together. Pinkie had wasted no time telling them what had happened.

"I just can't believe it," said Pinkie sadly, "Cranky said he would never _forever_ be my friend. It was horrible." Twilight just kept reading her book, but was still listening to Pinkie talk. Mario had just kept quiet since Pinkie hadn't left anything out.

"I know this is hard for you, Pinkie," said Twilight sympathetically, "seeing that your friends with everypony, but you just have to accept that Cranky is gonna be the exception. He just...doesn't want to be bothered."

"Yeah," said Rainbow as she sat on the floor reading another Daring Do book, "he doesn't want to be bothered with your over-the-top super-hyper antics." Rainbow couldn't resist making her eyes roll about with her remark.

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded.

"Pinkie might be a bit hyper and over-whelming at times," said Mario sternly, "but she's still a friend worth having!"

"No, no, it's okay, Twilight and Mario," said Pinkie, "I get what you're saying. What all three of you are saying. And I guess...I can leave Cranky alone..." Pinkie closed her eyes sadly as Twilight nodded in agreement, but then Pinkie got a determined look on her face, "...Right after he accepts my apology!" Twilight blinked and face planted her book as Pinkie got up to leave. Mario zoomed in front of her.

"Are you thick in the head?!" Mario remarked sternly, "What part of "leave Cranky alone" do you not understand here?"

"Move it, Mario!" said Pinkie sternly, "I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't!" Mario protested.

"Yes I do!" Pinkie argued, "I'm going to get Cranky to accept my apology one way or another!"

"Pinkie, why can't you just back off?" Mario retorted angrily, "you can't force ponies to like you and be your friend! Remember what happened when you tried that with me? There's a reason why we didn't become close friends sooner and your crush on me was only part of it!"

"This isn't about him liking me, or being my friend!" Pinkie snapped, "This is about helping him smile! I got my cutie mark in making people smile, Mario! Even you could tell something is making him feel sad and I just might know what that is!"

"Well he's made it clear he doesn't want your help!" Mario shot back. Pinkie gave a horse snort. Twilight and Rainbow just watched the two friends argue with interest. Twilight was even standing up in case she had to intervene.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Pinkie replied. Mario let out a deep breath.

"Because the last time I did," Mario said calmly, "You were on the floor bawling your eyes out."

"That was different!" Pinkie protested, "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"She finally admits it," Rainbow remarked, earning glares from all three ponies.

"Making people smile is my specialty, Mario," said Pinkie angrily, "I won't rest until I help Cranky smile, or at least have him accept my apology."

"And what if he refuses?" said Mario.

"He won't," said Pinkie, narrowing her eyes at him. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Mario conceded as Pinkie left the library as Mario just huffed and turned to face the others.

"That pony is setting herself up for a _big fall_ ," Mario said sternly.

"You got that right, big bro," said Rainbow in agreement when Mario turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked inquisitively.

"Somepony has to be there to pick up the pieces if Cranky leaves Pinkie heartbroken," Mario pointed out.

"Mario, Pinkie needs to learn that she needs to leave Cranky alone," said Twilight, "Sometimes, we have to learn lessons the hard way."

"Exactly," said Rainbow, "Pinkie's a tough cookie. She'll get over it." Mario then glared.

"Do you really want to risk the return of Creepytown or Pinkamena?" Mario asked as Rainbow's eyes shrunk.

"Well don't just stand there looking handsome!" Rainbow retorted, "Go help Pinkie Pie!" Mario nodded and left the library. Twilight glared at the blue Pegasus.

"Handsome?" she asked jealously.

"Heh, sorry," said Rainbow, "Besides, Twilight, he loves you anyway."

"Good, cause he's mine!" Twilight muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Twilight retorted and went back to her reading. Rainbow just smirked. She had heard Twilight's remark loud and clear.

"Glad to see you're finally getting feelings for him," said Rainbow. Twilight kept reading, blushed, and said nothing.

It wasn't long after Pinkie had left the Library that she had arrived back at Cranky's cottage. Poor Cranky was fighting not to cry as he found that his book was literally damaged beyond repair. It was then Pinkie peeked inside by standing on the top half of his front door.

"Cranky!" said Pinkie. Cranky gasped when he saw the pink pony.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" said Cranky as he took off, making his door flip over with Pinkie standing on it upside down. Cranky was now sprinting as Pinkie casually bounced along side of him.

"Wait! I understand that you don't want me as a friend!" Pinkie told him.

"No, I don't!" said Cranky, not slowing down at all as they ran through town.

"So I just wanted to say "I'm sorry"," said Pinkie.

"Fine! You said it!" Cranky snapped.

"But do you accept my apology?" Pinkie asked.

"No!" Cranky shouted as he ran through some apple trees.

"Oh, Cranky! Please accept my apology! Please!" Pinkie protested as she poked out of one apple tree to the next and then stood in front of him.

"No!" Cranky shouted as he took off at high speed. Mario then made his move and ran alongside the donkey.

"Cranky, for your sake as well as my sister's," said Mario, "Just accept her apology!"

"NO!" Cranky shouted.

"Cranky, my sister is very persistent and is one of the best trackers in Equestria!" said Mario, "She will follow you to the ends of the world until you accept her apology So please, for your sanity, if you want her to leave you be, stop running and accept her apology!"

"NEVER!" Cranky then zoomed off and left Mario behind. Mario slowed down when he saw a pink blur coming up fast.

"Pinkie! Stop!"

BASH!

Before Mario could react, Pinkie ran right over Mario, flattening him into a pancake.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he floated to the ground. Meanwhile, Cranky had made his way to the top of a snowy peak. Before the donkey could recover, Pinkie poked out of the snow underneath him.

"But I'm really, really, really..." Pinkie didn't finish as Cranky gasped and ran down the hill and under a stone bridge. As Cranky tried to catch his breath, a brick came out of the bridge wall and two blue eyes looked at him.

"...really, really..." Pinkie continued as Cranky gasped again and took off, the sound of engines revving up as he ran off toward the backside of an apple tree. Cranky breathed a sigh of relief.

"...really, really..." Pinkie chanted, wearing a beaver suit, as Cranky took off once more and hid under a statue of Princess Celestia.

"Really, really, really," Pinkie repeated, now standing above him, as Cranky took off again. A map could be seen as Cranky ran everywhere he could go, but no matter where he went, Pinkie was there, saying "really, really, really..." over and over again, forcing Cranky to run again and again. Finally, Cranky made a mad dash for his house. Cranky rushed inside his house. He quickly boarded and locked up his front door tightly. Cranky then slumped to the floor in exhaustion. He then heard some loud thumps from the front, making his eyes widen with fear, but then the thumping stopped.

"Really, really, really...sorry!" Pinkie shouted as she poked her head inside from the chimney, making the donkey jump. Cranky slammed a metal door over the fireplace opening and locked it up. Pinkie then peeked inside of the keyhole, somehow managing to stick her big eyeball through it.

"Cranky, please, _please_ accept my apology!" Pinkie pleaded, "I'd do anything to make it up to you!"

"But there's nothing you can do," Cranky snapped, "You ruined my book! You destroyed all I have to remember her by!"

"Her? Her who?" said Pinkie as she pulled her eyes out of the keyhole, "The special friend?"

" _Go away, Pinkie!_ " Cranky yelled as Pinkie flinched and turned sadly away. Mario was there waiting for her.

"Now will you leave him alone?" Mario asked. Pinkie just said nothing until she got another idea and tried to take off, but was then pinned to the ground as Mario used his magic to hold onto her tail.

"Pinkie, just...stop it!" Mario pleaded sternly, "You're only hurting yourself!" Pinkie glared before she let out a long sigh.

"This is my last idea," said Pinkie calmly, "If it doesn't work, then I'll give up. Pinkie Promise."

"Pinkie..." Mario sighed in exasperation.

"Mario, this isn't about the apology anymore," said Pinkie, "I _know_ what Cranky needs to smile. Please...I know I haven't given you a reason to do so today, but please...can you just...trust me?" Mario just sighed deeply.

"Everything inside of me is screaming to say no," Mario said calmly, "So I must be out of my mind because I'm going to trust you." Pinkie smiled and gave him a hug before they took off together. Back inside, Cranky just sighed. He hadn't been listening to their conversation and was hoping Pinkie had left for good as he removed his toupee and examined it. He then jumped when somepony knocked on his door.

"Cranky, it's me again," said Pinkie, her voice muffled by the front door, "I understand that you don't want to be my friend or accept my apology. Before I leave you alone forever, I have something to at least _try_ to make up for ruining your book."

"No, I don't want it, kid!" Cranky yelled, gritting his teeth, "Anything you would give me is sure to lead to some sort of disaster!"

"Goodness," said another female voice, "You really _are_ cranky." Cranky gave a shocked whimper as he quickly unlocked his door. There before him was Matilda, the female donkey Pinkie had spoken to earlier that day. Pinkie tried to block his view with her head, but Cranky quickly shoved her out of the way when he got a good look at the female donkey, who just smiled at him as some butterflies floated around her.

"It can't be..." Cranky exclaimed as he quickly put his toupee back on, "Is it really you?"

"It can, and it is," Matilda answered as Cranky walked out of his house.

"Matilda!" he exclaimed, "But how?"

"Pinkie," Matilda answered. The pink pony smiled and waved at him. Mario just smiled as he stood nearby.

"But...I never told you about her!" Cranky protested.

"You didn't have to," said Pinkie, "I put two and two and two together and it added up to Matilda." Pinkie somehow managed to make six pink hooves appear in sets of two before pointing at the female donkey.

"What?" said Cranky puzzled.

"Well, when you were talking about your souvenirs," Pinkie explained as she walked over to Matilda and gave him a wink, "you said something about trying to find a special friend! And y'know, I wasn't just born yesterday. Nuh-uh! My birthday isn't for another seventy-five days!"

"Huh?" Cranky replied in confusion.

"And then," Pinkie continued, "in your scrapbook, there was a flower, an old ticket, and a menu from the Grand Galloping Gala! And I knew I recognized all those things."

"But how could you have ever seen them all before?" Cranky asked.

"Because I also have them in _my_ scrapbook," said Matilda as she presented a pink book with a blue ribbon on it.

"And I'd seen them in Matilda's book!" said Pinkie pointing at her book.

"Oh Matilda," said Cranky as he walked over to her and she opened her book, "That night we met at the Gala was the most magical moment of my life." The scene then changed to black and white featuring some old time style music in the background. A younger Cranky and Matilda could be seen at the Gala. Matilda gave Cranky a kiss, making the male donkey giddy and happy before they began to talk and look at each other lovingly.

"I couldn't wait to see you again," said Cranky as his younger self went to visit younger Matilda's guest room, "But when I came to your room the next day, you were gone." Younger Cranky looked sad and left.

"Didn't you get my note?" Matilda asked as Younger Cranky closed the door and behind it was a piece of paper attached the door, which later floated off.

"No, I never got it," said Cranky, "Ever since that day I've gone from town to town to town, searching all of Equestria for you..." Younger Cranky is seen visiting several different times. As time passes he becomes less optimistic, older, and his hair starts to recede until eventually he was wearing the toupee Pinkie had destroyed before and looking glum.

"...Until I finally gave up," said Cranky as the view returned to the present, Pinkie and Mario are just sitting a short distance away listening to his story, "I came to Ponyville to retire my search."

"I was living in Ponyville the whole time," said Matilda, "I always hoped that some day you would come and find me...Doodle." Pinkie blinked as she rubbed her fore-hooves together and zipped over to her.

"Uh, Matilda," said Pinkie nervously, "Nopony calls him Doodle."

"Nopony...but Matilda," said Cranky, "mmm." Cranky and Matilda nuzzled each other's noses as Pinkie smiled excitedly. Even Mario couldn't help but awe at the cute gesture.

"Oh Doodle," said Matilda, "I'm so happy to see you again." She then gave Cranky a kiss. Cranky blinked in surprise and began to bray for a bit. Pinkie grew more excited as Mario just watched with interest. Then Cranky gave one of the brightest smiles the two ponies have ever seen. Pinkie gasped happily as she felt happy tears in the corners of her eyes as Mario held her close with a smile of his own. They were also standing on their hind legs together.

"So does this mean that you accept my apology?" Pinkie asked hopefully as Mario let go.

"Yes, Pinkie, I accept your apology," said Cranky with a genuine tone, "and I am honored to call you my friend." Those words made Pinkie's day as she smiled widely and her body began to tremble. Mario backed away a bit before sitting down on the grass.

"Happiness overload in 3...2...1..." said Mario when Pinkie rocketed into the air and exploded like a firework in the evening sky, "Liftoff...we have liftoff!"

"Woo-hoo! This is fantastic!" said Pinkie as she jumped around and started talking and bouncing about like a pony who had way too much sugar, aka Pinkie being her normal self, "ooh, now we can hang out together and chat and sing songs and..." Pinkie gasped, "... _party_! Oh, I have to throw you guys a _big_ party. It'll be called "Welcome to Ponyville/I Found My Lost Love/I'm BFFs with Pinkie Pie" party..." Then Pinkie noticed that the two donkeys are not paying attention to her and she quickly settled down, "...Or maybe something less over-the-top and not so super-hyper." Cranky and Matilda just smiled.

"Pinkie, we're eternally grateful to you," said Cranky, "But...Matilda and I just want to spend some time together in peace and quiet."

"Oh. Um, but we're still friends?" Pinkie asked, worried Cranky had changed his mind.

"Pinkie, you went way, way, _way_ out of your way to make me happy," said Cranky as he approached her, "Of course, we're friends."

"Great!" said Pinkie as Cranky and Matilda headed to the house. Pinkie and Mario smiled as they watched them head inside.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Pinkie recited in a letter later that day, " _There are many different kinds of friends, and many ways to express their friendship. Some friends like to run and laugh and play together. But others like to be left alone, and that's fine too. But the best thing about friendship is being able to make your friends smile._ " As Pinkie recited her letter, she could be seen hoping about with other ponies on the rooftops. Then Cranky and Matilda were seen sharing a moment together inside Cranky's house alone. Pinkie and Mario just smiled as they head away from the house. Pinkie then began to sing.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _He had a Cranky Doodle sweetheart!  
She's his cranky doodle joy!  
I helped the Cranky Doodle boy, yeah!  
I helped the Cranky Doodle boy! _

The two donkeys were about to share a kiss when Pinkie started singing outside their window.

"Pinkie!" Cranky and Matilda said together with a glare.

"Whoops," said Pinkie sheepishly, "privacy, sorry!" She giggled sheepishly before Mario pulled her away. Once they were toward the edge of town, Pinkie choose to speak up again.

"Hey Mario?" Pinkie asked quietly as she sat down.

"Yeah?" Mario answered curiously as he sat next to her.

"Thank you," said Pinkie, "I know I seemed...a tiny-weenie-bit obsessed over making Cranky smile..."

"A little?" Mario asked with a smirk.

"You get my point!" Pinkie snapped before calming down, "What I'm trying to say is, despite how I handled everything...you still were there for me and supported me...even when it didn't make sense or...I was only making things worse. Thank you...for being such a good friend." Mario smiled and gave Pinkie a warm hug.

"Anytime," said Mario, "and I'm sorry I got so upset with you. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know and I'm grateful," said Pinkie, "But Twilight did have a good point. The day might come when somepony won't want to become my friend no matter what I do. I just hope...I can learn not to let it get me down...or..."

"Make you doubt yourself?" Mario finished. Pinkie nodded.

"It's why I get so... _determined_...sometimes," said Pinkie, "I...just hate failing at my own talent. I was so determined with Cranky that I don't even realize how annoying I'm becoming to him. Despite, what you think Mario, I'm not that clueless. I'm aware I'm making a fool of myself when I get that way. I just get so desperate when nothing I do seems to work." Mario chuckled.

"I see," said Mario, "but you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You just need to take a deep breath and think your decisions through a little more."

"I try to, but it's hard for me to think straight when I get so excited sometimes," said Pinkie.

"I can tell, Pinkie," said Mario gently, "but you can get better at that. You have friends who are here to help you succeed and help you learn from your mistakes. Just like your persistence was with making Cranky smile, you can put that same persistence and determination to improve your ability to empathize with others. Then you can take a step back and find out what it is that will make them happy." Pinkie looked at him rather surprised.

"That...is...so...deep," said Pinkie slowly, "You know, I was saying all day that I was the master and you were the apprentice, but...when I think about it...you seem to be better at my talent than I am."

"Not true," said Mario, "I might be better at empathizing with others, but that doesn't mean I'm as good at making others smile. Usually, all someponies really need is just a simple pick-me-up to turn their day around, or to make them feel happy. That is where you shine, Pinkie. Even if you make a few mistakes along the way, you truly do have a special gift for making ponies smile." Pinkie couldn't resist shedding a couple of tears as she stopped walking and hugged him again.

"You really are the bestest big brother I could ever ask for," said Pinkie, "With your help, I know I can be _even_ better at my special talent." Mario chuckled to himself and held her for a bit as they watched Celestia lower the sun over the evening sky.

 **This episode always was special to me because this was when I really started to like Pinkie as a character, despite her over the top antics trying to get Cranky to like her.**

 **I need to warn that next chapter is going to be extra dramatic. Because the issue that Fluttershy deals with is not just close to home for Mario Star, but also is an issue that I've had to deal with myself. Until next time...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	47. Putting Your Hoof Down

Putting your Hoof Down

 _Pony's Log Number 219: A pony has a right to stand up for themselves, especially when they were once bullied or shunted aside, but a pony must take care not to become the very pony that mistreated them..._

"Lunch time. Who's hungry?" Fluttershy announced inside of her cottage as she rang a bell and several creatures came inside of the house, chattering about as Fluttershy dumped a large pile of animal feed into a large bowl. The animal wasted no time swarming the pile of food and a brown bunny even got knocked backward trying to get its share of food.

"Plenty for everypony," said Fluttershy. The animals stared at her for a second before they continued to compete with each other for their share of food. Then a white mouse jumped up, grabbed the box, and began to dump the contents into his mouth, instantly turning him into a very chubby mouse.

"Slow down, sweetie," said Fluttershy as she grabbed the box away and giggled at her now pudgy little friend. Her moment was interrupted when a certain bunny started thumping his foot on the floor impatiently and glaring at her while standing next to an empty bowl.

"Here you go, Angel Bunny," said Fluttershy as she took the bowl and filled it with the animal feed. Angel kicked the bowl into the air so it landed and spilled on Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy just removed the bowl from her head as Angel continued to glare and thump his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Okay, Mister Picky-pants, you win," said Fluttershy as she set down a bowl of what appeared to be a salad, "Carrots, lettuce, and apples, yum-yum-yum!" Angel grabbed the bowl, sniffed the contents and tossed it aside. Fluttershy was left stunned as Angel picked up a slice of apple. His face went green and he pretended to pass out...wait a second...pass on?! He was holding a flower as if he had gone to the great bunny hill on the sky...

"What?" Fluttershy asked in shock, "But...Well, then, what _will_ you eat?" Angel then rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a cookbook. He then opened the book to show Fluttershy a rather extravagant salad dish.

"I'm not sure I can even make that," said Fluttershy honestly as Angel glared at her and slapped the page with his paw, "Well...I don't want you to starve...Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice piece of crisp-" Angel smacked the piece of lettuce from Fluttershy's hoof and then slapped Fluttershy in the face followed by shoving the cookbook into it.

"I'll make your special recipe," Fluttershy conceded with a sigh as she started reading what she needed for it.

That bunny is a spoiled brat, isn't he?

OUCH!

And he just threw another book at my head...

(Main theme)

It wasn't long before Fluttershy was walking around the Ponyville market area.

"Hmm, let's see," Fluttershy pondered aloud as she examined her grocery list, "Asparagus." She then headed casually toward the stand where the asparagus were being sold. She was only a few feet away when a mare wearing some glasses cut her off.

"Excuse me, um, I think you just stepped in front of me," said Fluttershy softly, but was ignored as the mare just glared at her and handed the vender a bit for a bundle of the asparagus.

"Excuse me, you made a mistake?" said Fluttershy, trying to get the mare's attention again, "You see I was actually here first and-"

"Sorry," said the mare, whose name was Lucy Packard, rather rudely, "didn't notice you there."

"I know," said Fluttershy dejectedly. She then turned around to see an elderly pony making his way towards the stand. His name was Geri. He chuckled to himself as he approached the stand to purchase his own bundle.

"Oh, pardon me, sir," said Fluttershy. Geri just looked at her as he put a hearing horn to his ear.

"Yes, what?" Geri asked.

"I think you cut in front of me," said Fluttershy.

"A cut of celery?" said Geri confused, "But-this is the asparagus stand."

"I said," said Fluttershy as she spoke directly into the hearing horn, "I think you just cut in front of me."

"Ohoh, no need, dearie," Geri answered as he made his purchase, "I'm already in front!"

"I noticed," Fluttershy mumbled indignantly when two teenage mare appeared out of nowhere...right in front of her.

"And I was, like, oh wow," said a pony named Turf to her friend, who was named Surf, yet they were dressed like teenagers from 1986. (Any pony fan will know how significant that year was for My Little Pony.)

"Hey!" said Fluttershy.

"Would you mind moving back?" said Turf with plenty of attitude to go with it, "You're in my personal space."

"But-" Fluttershy tried to protest.

"Seriously, do you need your asparagus that badly?" Surf retorted rudely, "Get a life."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy conceded as she backed away, "There's no rush." Fluttershy was so busy backing away that she hadn't noticed that Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario had arrived in the scene. They had heard everything.

"Fluttershy," said Rarity sternly as she walked up the yellow Pegasus with Pinkie and Mario nearby, "you mustn't let them treat you that way."

"And ponies wonder why teenagers can behave so atrociously and get away with it," Mario muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh it's-it's really no big deal," said Fluttershy dismissively.

"It's bigger then big," Pinkie retorted as she gave Fluttershy a glare, "It's double big. You're a pony with a _problem_."

"What problem?" Fluttershy asked innocently. Pinkie and Rarity exchanged looks and gave each other a nod. They then looked at Mario, who just gave a quiet nod in agreement. Pinkie then turned Fluttershy around then ran past her, making the yellow Pegasus spin about as she fell down.

"Oh, go right ahead Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy quickly, "You first."

"Right there!" Pinkie exclaimed, still glaring as she poked Fluttershy's forehead, " _that's_ the problem."

"You've got to stop being such a doormat," said Rarity.

"A doormat?" said Fluttershy and Mario winced.

"Isn't...that word a tad...cruel?" said Mario uneasily.

"It's no offense. I meant it as a pushover, darling," Rarity replied before speaking to Fluttershy, "You've got to stand up for yourself. You'd have no problem if Mario tried to cut you off."

"Let's see about that," said Pinkie as bucked Mario to move forward, cutting Fluttershy off. Fluttershy pushed him out of the way.

"I was here first!" Fluttershy said to Mario's face.

"Sorry, I was pushed," said Mario sheepishly before giving Pinkie a glare.

"See, Fluttershy, you can do it," said Rarity, "Promise us."

"Oh, okay, I promise," said Fluttershy as she headed toward the stand where only one stalk of asparagus remained for sale, but then a colt walked by, dropped his bit and took it without even stopping.

"Oh that's okay, I don't mind," said Fluttershy sadly. Rarity then came up to her.

"Watch and learn," said Rarity as she approached the colt, whose name happened to be Gizmo, "Hold it right there, mister small and handsome." The colt turned around show his face was covered in pimples.

"Uh, who, me?" Gizmo asked surprised.

"Oh, of course," said Rarity, using her charm to her advantage, "Nopony ever called you handsome before?"

"Uhh, that'd be a big no," said Gizmo sadly.

"Oh well, they should!" Rarity continued, "How about flexing some of your muscles for me?" She grabbed Gizmo's fore-hoof, making the bow tie around his neck spin about. He attempted to flex with his other fore-hoof, producing a muscle no bigger than a small lump for his effort.

"Oh my heavens," said Rarity, trying to sound impressed, "Do you think a strong, handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend that last asparagus?"

"Nuhh," Gizmo mumbled, completely frazzled and love struck as Rarity grabbed the asparagus bundle from him, gave him a bit, and walked away.

"See, that's not so hard, is it?" said Rarity to Fluttershy as she put the asparagus bundle into her saddle bags.

"Umm...I guess not," said Fluttershy.

"Alright then!" said Rarity as she grabbed the grocery list, "What else is on your list?"

"Let's see..." said Fluttershy, "I also need tomatoes." It wasn't long before the four friends arrived at the tomato stand.

"Here you go," said Fluttershy as she purchased three tomatoes and put a single bit on the counter and turned to leave. The pony selling, named Roma, cleared her throat definitively.

"That'll be _two_ bits," said Roma, pointing towards a sign that showed that three tomatoes were priced at two bits, "not one."

"Oh, but last week, it was only one bit," said Fluttershy, looking back.

"That was then, this is now," said Roma firmly.

"Oh, okay," said Fluttershy as she placed a second bit on the counter, "I don't want to argue about it." Roma just smirked until Pinkie entered the scene.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pinkie said to Roma angrily.

"Mindin' my own business," said Roma rudely, "maybe you should try it."

"Yeah right," Mario remarked as he stood next to Rarity, "You'll have better luck asking Pinkie not to smile." Rarity just smirked at the joke. Pinkie just glared at Roma.

"Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous," Pinkie protested as she pulled one bit towards her, "One bit is the right price."

"I say it's two bits," said Roma as she pulled the extra bit back with the other.

"One bit," said Pinkie as she pulled the extra bit back to herself.

"Two bits!" said Roma as she pulled it back and pointed at her price sign.

"One bit!" Pinkie retorted holding a price sign she had made out of the blue.

"Two bits!" Roma shouted again as she pulled the extra bit back towards herself.

" _One bit!_ " Pinkie shouted as she slammed a fore-hoof on the table.

" _Two bits_!" Roma shouted back, slamming her fore-hoof on the table. Fluttershy and Mario also peeked up from the background to watch the two mare haggle.

"Here comes the whammy," Mario whispered to Fluttershy quietly.

" _Two bits_!" said Pinkie as she tried to move the extra bit back toward her but faked Roma as she put it back.

" _One bit!_ " Roma shouted and pushed the extra bit back to Pinkie, just like Pinkie had hoped would happen.

" _Two bits!_ "

" _One bit!_ "

" _Two bits!_ "

" _One bit!_ "

" _I insist it's two bits or nothing!_ " Pinkie snapped as she lay her head against the counter.

" _One bit and that's my final offer!_ " Roma yelled.

"Have it your way, one bit it is!" said Pinkie before taking the extra bit as she, Fluttershy, and Mario took off in a hurry. Roma smiled and went to pick up her single bit. She blinked and realized she had been tricked. Rarity, Pinkie, and Mario giggled to each other.

"The ol' switcheroo," said Mario, "A classic and a great way to save money when shopping." He gave Pinkie a high-hoof as Rarity looked at him skeptically.

"I hope you use that trick responsibly," Rarity said with concern. She didn't like the idea of Mario using that trick to purchase her materials.

"I do," Mario replied, "Remember those lavender fabrics you wanted me to purchase for 10 bits a roll."

"Yes?" Rarity said cautiously.

"The seller wanted to charge me 20 bits," Mario answered as Rarity's eyes shrunk.

"Keep using that trick and don't stop!" Rarity said quickly as Mario and Pinkie chuckled to each other.

"See?" said Pinkie to Fluttershy, "Asserting yourself can be fun!"

"I guess you're right!" said Fluttershy with a smile.

"So, Fluttershy, do you feel like giving it a try?" Rarity asked.

"Um...ok," said Fluttershy and then gasped when she saw that the cherry stand only had one more cherry left.

"I need that cherry," said Fluttershy to herself as she rushed over to the seller, who name was Crafty Crate, "Boy, am I glad you have one cherry left. You see I'm making this special meal for my bunny Angel. He's a very picky eater..."

"..and a spoiled pain in the flank...," Mario muttered out loud, earning himself dirty looks from both Pinkie and Rarity.

"...and the recipe calls for a cherry on top," Fluttershy continued as she pit a bit on the counter. Crafty Crate just looked at her.

"So, you say you need this cherry _very badly_ ," said Crafty Crate.

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy replied, "I'm desperate for it!"

"Then it'll be ten bits!" said Crafty Crate.

" _Ten?!_ " Fluttershy said in shock, as well as her three friends.

"GRRRR!" Mario growled as he lunged give Crafty Crate a piece of his mind, but Rarity and Pinkie held him back.

"Mario, down!" Rarity scolded.

"There's a fine line between maximizing profits and just taking advantage of your customer's needs!" Mario protested.

"True, darling, but let Fluttershy handle this," said Rarity as Mario finally settled down and snorted through his nose as Pinkie and Rarity gestured for Fluttershy to try what they did.

"Oh, hey, mister handsome," said Fluttershy, trying to be charming like Rarity, "I know you wanna do the right thing cause you're handsome, and strong, and big, handsome, strong guys are nice to everypony, right?" Fluttershy gave the stallion a wide smile, but he look unamused.

"Ten bits for the cherry," Crafty Crate repeated firmly.

"Ten bits for one cherry is outrageous!" said Fluttershy as she walked away, "I insist on paying you... _eleven bits_!"

"Eleven bits?" Crafty Crate said in shock.

"Umm...I mean, nine bits," said Fluttershy, trying to correct her mistake. Rarity and Pinkie looked at each other with worry as Mario cringed.

"Er, now wait a minute," said Crafty Crate, still puzzled.

"Okay, twelve bits, but that's my final offer," said Fluttershy, her three friends cringed as Rarity face-hoofed herself and Pinkie buried her head into some dirt. Mario pulled the newsboy cap he had worn that day over his eyes.

"Tell me when it's over," Mario groaned.

"Okay, I'll take it," said Crafty Crate. Fluttershy goes to pay and is immediately intervened by Pinkie and Rarity.

"Don't give him your money," said Pinkie sternly as she carried Fluttershy's bag of bits on her head as Rarity pulled the yellow Pegasus away by the tail, "One cherry is not worth twelve bits."

"But...I was only doing what you did," said Fluttershy feebly.

"It was a valiant effort," said Rarity, "but you should refuse to give him your business and just walk away."

"And next time, Flutters," said Mario, "you're supposed to start at the price you want and slowly work your way up to find a compromise price. Now come on." Fluttershy went to follow but soon looked back at the lone cherry.

"But...I can't let Angel starve!" said Fluttershy, "He won't eat it unless I make it just right."

"That bunny has gotta learn that you aren't going to cater to every little petty need," said Mario sternly, "I know you love your bunny, but he shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this. You're the parent after all."

"Well, I need that cherry no matter what it costs," said Fluttershy as she flew off to go claim it.

"Flutters, get back here!" Mario called out.

"In that case, twenty bits!" said Crafty Crate. That price tag quickly brought the rushing Pegasus to a stop.

" _Twenty?!_ " said Fluttershy as she sat down in defeat, "Oh, but, I don't have that much."

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Crafty Crate retorted. It was then Lemon Hearts arrived holding some bits with her magic.

"I'll give you two bits for that cherry!" she said firmly.

"Sold!" said Crafty Crate with a smile as Fluttershy and Mario, who had caught up to her, looked at him stunned.

"Eh, tough break, kid," said Crafty Crate, "Next time don't be such a doormat." Mario growled loudly.

"I'll show you a doormat!" Mario snarled as he got up, ready to give that stallion a good smack down.

"No!" Fluttershy pleaded, holding a fore-hoof in Mario's way. Mario just glared before sighing to himself and helped Fluttershy to her feet. Fluttershy just walked sadly away as Pinkie and Rarity watched her go. Mario looked a bit zoned out. As Fluttershy was walking away, he saw his younger self walking in the same saddened state instead, Then some bigger colts ran by, taking his saddle bags. Younger Mario took off after them, only to be smacked away and left sitting on the ground in tears. Mario felt a tear leave his eye when a pink hoof waved across his face.

"Mario?" Pinkie asked curiously, "are you having one of those flashback moments again?" Mario shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.

"I...um...yeah..." said Mario sadly as he wiped the lone tear away.

"Was it really that bad for you when you were little?" Rarity asked. Mario gave a sad sigh.

"Yes..." Mario replied simply.

Back at the cottage, a grey goat was leaving the house, giving off a bleat as he crossed the bridge from the outside. Inside, Angel was tying a napkin around his neck as he sat by a fancy table with a checkered table cloth and candlelight.

"Ta-da! Here you go, Angel," said Fluttershy as she presented Angel the completed masterpiece. Angel licked his lips and went to take a large bite out of it.

"Sorry, there's no cherry on top," Fluttershy added, "but the rest of it is exactly what you wanted." Angel froze as he grabbed the cookbook to find that Fluttershy was right. The cherry on top was missing.

"Angel?" Fluttershy asked worried as Angel growled with fury. Then he threw the dish of food, and Fluttershy, right out of the house. Poor Fluttershy hit her mailbox, knocking the contents out of it, before she landed on the ground.

"Look at me...," said Fluttershy with a sad sigh, "I really am a doormat. Oh...Mario was right. I spoiled Angel too much and now he doesn't even respect me..." It was then a brochure landed on Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy picked it up and started reading it.

""The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos"," Fluttershy read out loud, ""Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre"." Fluttershy narrowed her eyes. After what happened today, she was ready to admit she had had enough.

"As Celestia as my witness," Fluttershy declared, "I'm never gonna be a pushover again."

Later that day, several ponies are gathering at the center of a hedge maze for the seminar. A white goat and grey goat were standing just outside the entrance to the central area wearing headsets. Fluttershy timidly poked her head inside to look around, but then backed up a bit when she saw the stern looking goats. Finding some courage, Fluttershy timidly made her way inside the hedge maze.

"Oh! Ah! Uh...excuse me," said Fluttershy as she timidly squeezed herself between two ponies at the very front and gave a light squeak. Those around her glared and then...

THWACK!

Fluttershy was sent to the back of the group. It was then some music began to play, a goat bleat was heard as it activated a smog machine, then another goat activated a spotlight as a shadow appeared wearing a cape. Another goat came to remove the cape, revealing a blue minotaur wearing a black tie around his neck as he shadow boxed for the ponies and fireworks went off around him. The ponies started to cheer and stomp about excitedly. Fluttershy struggled to see what was going on as the minotaur flexed his large muscles and kissed them.

"Welcome friends," said the minotaur as he paced about the stage, "My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover!" Iron Will raised a hand to his ear as the ponies all cheered and stomped excitedly. Fluttershy continued to struggle to watch from the back.

"Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat!" said Iron Will as he twinkle-toed across the stage from right to left and the ponies stomped and cheered excitedly.

"Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar!" said Iron Will as he twinkle-toed across the stage from left to right. The ponies stomped and cheered excitedly, but then ponies realized what he said and stopped. They looked at each other confused for a moment but then started to laugh. Iron Will gave them all a stern glare, making the ponies stop laughing at him.

"That's no joke, friends," said Iron Will, "Iron Will is so confident that you will be _one hundred percent_ _satisfied_ with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are _not_ one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. Nothing. But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods! You don't doubt me, do you?" Iron will got into the face of a nearby stallion, named Meadow Song.

"Uh-uh, no sir," Meadow Song said nervously as the rest of the ponies surrounding him nodded in agreement.

"That, my friends, is your first lesson," said Iron Will as he stands on the two heads of the white and grey goat, ""Don't be shy, look them in the eye"." The pones smile and began to chatter with each other, except for Fluttershy, who felt like an outsider for the moment as she tried to feebly make eye contact before she went back to watch Iron Will from the back.

"Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony," said Iron Will, "I'm gonna need a volunteer." Several ponies raise their hoof to be chosen as the two goats began to scan the crowd. It was then the white goat saw Fluttershy trying to squat to the ground and hide and the grey goat gave a bleat to Iron Will informing the Minotaur about the yellow Pegasus.

"You in the back row!" Iron Will announced as the ponies split down the middle to reveal a cowering Fluttershy.

"Who, me?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Yes, you!" said Iron Will firmly, "Iron Will wants you on stage!" Fluttershy gulped.

"Uh, well..." Fluttershy hesitated.

"Now!" Iron Will shouted.

"Okay," Fluttershy conceded with a whisper as she headed towards the front of the stage, but headed around the group of ponies despite the fact they had split down the middle to offer her a faster path. Fluttershy had just gotten into the stage when the white goat stood in front of her. Fluttershy tried to go around him, but the goat kept getting in front of her.

"Whoaa!" said Iron Will in a dramatic tone, "He's blocking your path. What are you going to do about it?"

"Um, politely walk around him?" Fluttershy guessed.

"No," said Iron Will.

"Gingerly tip-toe around him?"

"No!"

"Go back home and try again tomorrow?"

" _No!_ " Iron Will snapped, ""When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock"!" Iron Will didn't hesitate to raise his voice at Fluttershy, making her mane flow in the wind, as he used a finger to flick Fluttershy's flank, making her jump forward and knock the white goat out of the way and onto his back. Fluttershy was a bit dazed from the collision but recovered quickly.

"Oh! Sorry," said Fluttershy.

"Don't be sorry! Be assertive!" said Iron Will as he got into the face of the goat, ""Never apologize when you can criticize"!" He then cleared his throat before shouting, " _Why don't you watch where you're going!?_ Now you try." Fluttershy hesitated for a moment before approaching the white goat.

"Uh...next time, get out of my way before..." Fluttershy stuttered, trying to find her words and be assertive, "I bump you, 'cause...I _totally won't be sorry when I do!_ " Fluttershy flinched away a bit and was unsure if what she did was correct. Iron Will got bits in his eyes as he smiled excitedly. He quickly grabbed one of Fluttershy's fore-hooves and lifted her into the air.

"You see my friends?!" said Iron Will, "If my techniques can work for this shy, little pony, then they can work for _anypony!_ " The rest of the ponies cheered excitedly. Fluttershy just looked at the cheering crowd before smiling excitedly. She just might have found an answer to her problems.

The next morning, Fluttershy was standing before her mirror with the brochure to the seminar clipped to it. Some of her animal friends were there watching her.

"Okay, I feel good," Fluttershy told herself, "I'm ready to "attack the day" as Iron Will says." Fluttershy headed toward her front door as her animal friends waved her good bye and good luck. As Fluttershy made her way outside, she noticed Mr. Greenhooves watering her flowers. Correction, Mr. Greenhooves was _over_ watering her flowers and humming to himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves," said Fluttershy, "But I-I think you might be overwatering my petunias...again..." Mr. Greenhooves just chuckled.

"Let the professional handle it," said Mr. Greenhooves said dismissively. Fluttershy turned to walk away when she remembered what she had learned about being assertive. She narrowed her eyes.

""Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over"," Fluttershy said to herself. She then slammed a fore-hoof over the hose to prevent the water from flowing out of it.

"Hm? Hmm..." Mr. Greenhooves mumbles as he shook the hose and then looked at the nozzle to see why the water wasn't coming out. Fluttershy then removed her fore-hoof, allowing the water that had been building up to come out of the nozzle with a massive splash. Mr. Greenhooves coughed and spluttered from the sudden water blast.

"Well, perhaps that _is_ enough water," said Mr. Greenhooves feebly to a glaring Fluttershy.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy indignantly as she made her way across her bridge before giggling with glee, "I can't believe is worked." Fluttershy then smiled as she made her way into town.

Meanwhile on one of the bridges, Bon Bon and Cherry Berry were pulling two carts loaded with stinky garbage. They had stopped moving to have a conversation with each other right in the middle of the bridge.

"Showpony business is tough," said Cherry Berry to Bon Bon.

"Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me," said Bon Bon, "I laugh at everything."

"Okay, okay, okay," said Cherry Berry, "A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island..." As Cherry Berry began telling her joke, Fluttershy had arrived to cross the bridge. Fluttershy cleared her throat to get their attention since the two ponies were blocking her path.

"Excuse me?" said Fluttershy, "Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass?"

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute, I wanna finish up this story," said Cherry Berry rudely as Bon Bon glared back at the yellow Pegasus, "And the donkey says to the mule..."

" _A-hemmmm_ can you move?" said Fluttershy sternly, "You're blocking my path."

"Yeah, yeah, in a _minute_!" Cherry Berry retorted, "So the donkey says the mule..." Cherry Berry's voice faded a bit into the background but could still be heard.

"Why don't we build a boat to get off this island?" Cherry Berry told Bon Bon. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was getting angry. She could have easily flown over them, but to her, that option was only for doormats. She wanted to be assertive and that meant _making_ the two ponies move.

""When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock"," said Fluttershy as she walked up to both carts and angry bucked the back of both karts at the same time.

"...and the mule says..." Cherry Berry continued.

SPLAT.

Fluttershy bucking made the cart tip over and dump their contents on top of the two ponies.

"Ugh! Easy does it, lady!" said Cherry Berry indignantly, "We're moving okay?" The two ponies then pulled their carts out of the way, not even bothering to recollect the spilled garbage and dirt littering the bridge.

"Good!" said Fluttershy, not caring about walking over or through the dropped garbage on the bridge. She was just pleased that she got the two ponies to listen to her and move out of her way. Fluttershy then arrived at Sugarcube Corner. She noticed that there was a long line of ponies waiting to make a purchase.

"Who's next _please_?" said Pinkie since she was handling sales for the day, "And _what_ can I get for you today?" Fluttershy then felt somepony tap her shoulder, making her look back when a pony zipped in front of her and bumped Fluttershy back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fluttershy demanded, "Didn't you see me?!"

"Uh, I guess maybe," said the pony, whose name was Shoeshine, rather snootily.

""Maybe"? "Maybe's are for babies"," Fluttershy remarked, her voice getting louder as she spun the pony around and made direct eye contact with her before yelling, " _Now go to the back of the line where you belong!_ " Shoeshine smiled sheepishly and scooted behind Fluttershy without a word. The other ponies in front of her looked back. Fluttershy gave them a glare, causing all of them to back out of the shop. Their hooves made rewind sounds as they formed the line outside and giving Fluttershy a clear path.

" _Heyyy,_ look at _you_!" said Pinkie impressed as Fluttershy smiled confidently and flew up the counter. Rarity and Mario, who had stopped by for a break from their work at the boutique, walked up to the counter.

"Oh your attitude is _so_ feisty," said Rarity, "it's fabulous."

"It's good to see you take charge of situations, Sis," said Mario, "Ponies will think twice before messing with you from now on."

"Looks like that monster's workshop really paid off," said Pinkie, somehow knowing that Fluttershy had gone despite nopony telling her.

"Iron Will's not a monster," said Fluttershy with a light shake of her head, "He's a minotaur and a true inspiration. His techniques really work."

"Well, they certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself," said Rarity, "You truly are a whole new Fluttershy."

"New and improved," Mario announced before adding as joke, "and now with 20% more flutters!"

BONK!

Fluttershy used the hammer Mario had given her for turn battles to smack him on the head, leaving him dizzy. Pinkie and Rarity cringed, but still managed to give a nervous chuckle.

"Dork," Fluttershy muttered before saying to Rarity and Pinkie, "but to answer your question, yes I am. And new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy."

"Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy," said Pinkie as Mario managed to recover, "Proud as pink punch. Want some?" Pinkie then presented a large glass filled with punch on the counter and started to laugh. However, for some odd reason, Fluttershy took offense to Pinkie's laughter.

"" _You laugh at me, I wrath you!""_ Fluttershy said angrily before knocking the glass of punch on Pinkie. Rarity gasped and Mario rushed over to the yellow Pegasus.

"What was that for?!" Mario demanded, "Pinkie was just laughing at her own joke!" Fluttershy gave Mario a fierce glare.

"Don't. Tell. _Me. What. TO DO!_ " Fluttershy retorted, her voice getting louder as she shoved Mario down onto his back. Mario was shocked and even Rarity's jaw dropped once again. Sure Fluttershy could get sassy with Mario, but the yellow Pegasus had been getting extra rough with him today.

"Bye girls," said Fluttershy. The fact she didn't add Mario could have meant she was ignoring him or including him with the girls as an insult. Pinkie sat up with a empty punch bowl on her head as Mario recovered to his hooves. They were all stunned over what had just happened. The ponies watching everything from outside all ran off when they saw Fluttershy leaving the shop.

"What a day," said Fluttershy, feeling rather pleased with herself as she did a little flutter jump and raised a hoof in the air, "Taxi!" Fluttershy ran over to climb in when a pony named Royal Riff beat her to the taxi and hopped inside.

"Oh no you don't," said Fluttershy angrily, ""Cut in line, I'll take what's mine"!" Fluttershy then pounced on Royal Riff. A dust could appeared as Fluttershy beat him up and then sent him flying out of the taxi seat.

"Aieeeeee! Ow..." Royal Riff screamed as she landed just outside the steps to Sugarcube Corner...somehow landing right on top of Mario. He, Pinkie and Rarity had rushed outside when they heard the fighting noises.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario muttered indignantly as glared at the stallion. Royal Riff gave a sheepish smile and ran off.

"Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around!" Fluttershy yelled angrily as she shook a fore-hoof at everypony nearby before screaming, " _NOPONY!_ " The taxi pony flinched as he took off at high speed to take Fluttershy to her destination. Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario watched her disappear with weary looks on their faces.

"Old Pinkie Pie is not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea after all," said Pinkie worried.

"Old Rarity agrees," Rarity added.

"Uh...why are we talking in third person?" Mario asked before getting dirty looks from both ponies, "Fine...old Mario has got a _bad_ feeling about this."

"Old Mario needs to stop reading _Pony Wars_ books all the time," Pinkie retorted. Mario just rolled his eyes.

The next day, Fluttershy was back to pep talking to herself in the mirror. However things were different. She wasn't showing just confidence in her stance and voice, but...aggression.

"You got this new Fluttershy!" she told herself boldly, "This day is _yours_! And nopony's gonna take it away from you!" She then turned to some of her animal friends.

"Am I _right_?!" Fluttershy asked them, "Right!" Her voice was so strong that she literally knocked them all onto their backs. She then boldly left her house and then checked her mailbox.

"What?!" said Fluttershy angrily as she grabbed the letter in her box, "He's delivered the wrong mail, _again_!" Just down the road from her house was the mail pony. He was trying to make another delivery. Despite the thick lenses on his glasses, he was trying to shove mail inside of a birdhouse instead of the actual mailbox.

"Oh-" he exclaimed as Fluttershy flew over to him.

"And new Fluttershy does not want to wrong mail delivered to her cottage!" Fluttershy said sternly as she made the mail pony back away a bit.

"Ohh, did I mix 'em up again?" said the mail pony named Mr. Zippy as he reached into his bag and pulled out a single letter for the yellow Pegasus, "Sorry about that." Fluttershy was too angry to accept it.

""You apologize, I penalize"," said Fluttershy to his face.

"Oh!" said Mr. Zippy, who was so startled that he tried to run away, but ended up crashing into the mailbox, getting himself stuck on it. Fluttershy sternly grabbed a stamp, slapped it against his flank, and sternly took her letter with her mouth. Another mail pony with a cart attached to himself arrived to take the other mail pony away. Fluttershy walked away in a snooty and indignant manner. As she made her way down the road, a tourist pony named Globe Trotter was looking around the area. He then saw Fluttershy walking by and rushed up to her.

"Excuse me," said Globe Trotter, "do you know how to get to Ponyville tower?"

"Sure," said Fluttershy, her voice muffled by the letter in her mouth, "you just-" As Fluttershy tried to talk, the letter in mouth fell out and it floated into a puddle of water, soaking it. Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh, that's a shame," said Globe Trotter and meant it too. But Fluttershy just growled at him.

"" _You make me lose, I blow my fuse"!_ " Fluttershy yelled angrily before grabbing the camera hanging around his neck. Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario had arrived in time to see everything and gasped silently.

"Hey!" Globe Trotter exclaimed as Fluttershy twirled him about twice before throwing him away from her. Globe Trotter landed in a pile of hay while his camera flew off his neck and bonked the side of the bell...of the Ponyville Tower. He ended up getting where he needed to go. Fluttershy just smiled to herself as her three friends approached her.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity exclaimed, "What _are_ you doing? That's no way to behave!"

"There was _no reason_ for you to toss him like that when _you_ dropped that letter all on your own," Mario scolded. While Fluttershy's back was against them, they couldn't see how irritated she was becoming. She was in no mood to listen to ponies scolding her for her actions.

"Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy?" Fluttershy retorted defensively, "And he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover!" Rarity, Pinkie, and Mario exchanged looks with each other worriedly. Mario in particular was feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"No, sweetie, he didn't," said Rarity calmly, "We saw the whole thing. We think you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far." Fluttershy just hovered above them with an angered looked on her face.

" _What?!_ " Fluttershy snapped as she angrily pointed a fore-hoof at Rarity, "You just want _new_ Fluttershy to be a doormat like _old_ Fluttershy. But old Fluttershy is... **gone!** " Mario shuddered nervously as Fluttershy raised her head back and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"New Fluttershy? Old Fluttershy?" said Pinkie, feeling rather puzzled.

"What happened to _nice_ Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, "we want _that_ Fluttershy back."

"What happened to my sweet and kind sister that we all know and love?" Mario demanded.

"No, you want _wimp_ Fluttershy," Fluttershy protested as she flew around them, her anger become more livid as she spoke, "You want _pushover_ Fluttershy. _You want do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain, Fluttershy!_ "

"Hey, I've _never_ taken advantage of you and you know it, Flutters!" Mario shot back sternly, "I was the one who made sure you were respected!"

" _Well new Fluttershy doesn't need you anymore!_ " Fluttershy yelled back, " _Independent Fluttershy needs nopony!_ " Mario felt like something hit his stomach, especially when he was seeing himself when Fluttershy said that.

"Nyaaaaah!" Pinkie yelped, feeling dizzy since she was trying to watch Fluttershy as she hovered around them, but got her neck twisted and untwisted again before pleading, "Too many Fluttershy's to keep track of! Make it stop!" Pinkie held her head as Fluttershy flew over to her.

"Thing's getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy jeered as she pressed a fore-hoof to Pinkie's head and pushed her down. Rarity caught the now distraught pink pony with her fore-hooves before she hit the ground.

"Hey, just because you're giving Pinkie a headache doesn't mean she's dumb," said Mario sternly. Fluttershy just looked at him with a bored look on her face.

"Mario, let me be upfront with you about this," said Fluttershy before smirking deviously at him, "You and Twilight, it will _never_ work out. Why? Because she would _never_ love a pony whose so worthless that _he'd waste his whole life pursuing her heart_!" Mario jaw dropped before he gave a loud whimper and his eyes looked ready to burst into tears. All his strength to defend himself had melted away instantly.

"Now, stop right there!" Rarity said sternly, "Let's not descend things into petty insults and how _dare_ you say that to your own brother!"

"Why not?" Fluttershy taunted, "I thought "petty" was what you're all about, Rarity. With your "petty" concerns about _fashion_!" Rarity gasped, deeply hurt as she turned away to hide the fact she now wanted to cry.

"Hey, leave her alone!" said Pinkie sternly and standing on her hind legs, "Fashion is her passion!" Pinkie posed like a model and sway her hips to emphasize her point. Fluttershy was not impressed.

"Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday Cake? _Party Hats?_ " Fluttershy retorted in a mocking tone that made Pinkie frown and sink back down on all fours.

"I can't believe that the three most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell _new_ Fluttershy how to live her life," Fluttershy told them angrily, "when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that _nopony gives a flying feather about!_ " Each word Fluttershy spoke, it was like somepony was literally ripping apart the hearts of the three ponies before her. Pinkie and Rarity still had some strength to hold back their tears, but were slowly losing their ability to do so. Rarity and Mario were bitting their lips to hold back, but the latter had already lost his battle with the tears streaming down his face.

"Looks like _nasty_ Fluttershy is here to stay!" Pinkie croaked.

"I cannot believe what that monster Iron Will has done to you!" Rarity added in the same tone before she, Pinkie, and Mario ran off, crying loudly as Fluttershy watch them disappear.

" _Iron Will's not a monster,_ " Fluttershy screamed, " _HE'S A MINOTAUR!_ " Fluttershy landed hard on the ground, growling in pure rage as she looked at herself in the puddle of water next to her.

One second.

One second was all it took for Fluttershy to see who she had become and what she had just done. A loud whimper escaped her lips as tears began to stream down her face.

" _I'm_ the monster," said Fluttershy sadly as a pair of tears splashed into the puddle. Then Fluttershy slowly made her way back home. In fact, she walked so slowly that it was early evening as she made her way inside of her cottage and closed the door.

It was early next morning when Rarity and Pinkie met each other just outside of the Carousel Boutique. They didn't need long before they knew what they needed to do.

"New Fluttershy or not," said Rarity as they made their way down the street to Mario's house, "we need to make sure that she knows we're not going to let her treat us like she did yesterday."

"Right," said Pinkie firmly before she softened as she felt her tears began anew.

"Oh Pinkie," said Rarity as she held her pink friend close, "I'm sure Fluttershy didn't mean what she said."

"It's not me," said Pinkie in a sad tone, "it's what she said to big brother. I had hoped I'd never have to see Mario cry that hard ever again! He actually believed her, Rarity! And he said he didn't want to be her friend anymore!"

"I remember that," said Rarity as they reached the front door to Mario's house, "And you were there when I told him not to do something that rash because he was upset. Hopefully he's had time to settle down." Rarity then knocked on his door.

"Mario, darling," said the marshmallow pony, "It's Rarity and Pinkie, can we come in?"

"Doors unlocked," said Mario in a flat tone. Rarity and Pinkie made their way inside to find Mario reclining...on a chasse sofa in the living room?

"Where did you get that?" Rarity asked.

"I bought it a couple of months ago for when I feel depressed," said Mario, "Unfortunately, I forgot to buy some ice cream to eat while I cry to ease the pain." Rarity looked a bit stunned.

"Learned that from _you_ ," Pinkie sing sang into her ear as Rarity gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry, I can't help it if it seems like I'm copying you, Rarity," Mario whimpered, "You're not the only one who doesn't do well with handling criticism and insults. I lose self-confidence in myself when it happens and suddenly everything I do doesn't feel good enough. Besides, I think better about things when I lounge on a chasse sofa then my regular ones..." Rarity just smiled, but she would never admit that Mario did learn this habit from her.

"Alright," said Rarity as she took a seat on the sofa edge, "but are you feeling any better."

"No," Mario answered honestly as he sat up, "but I have had some time to realize something."

"What's that?" Pinkie asked as she sat behind Rarity.

"Fluttershy and I have something in common," said Mario, "the desperate need to be loved and accepted." Rarity and Pinkie looked stunned.

"Mario," said Pinkie, "did what happened with Fluttershy happen to you too?" Mario looked at her sadly and nodded.

"I acted just like Fluttershy," said Mario quietly, "and I drove away my old group of friends by being defensive, mean, and I insulted them."

"Then...why did you feel the need to be so mean to everypony?" Rarity asked. Mario sighed to himself.

"I was angry," said Mario, "I had grown up my entire life being bullied and pushed around so much. I felt like it was me against the world and it was so bad that I just didn't feel like I could ever defend myself. So, like Fluttershy, I would just take it, hoping they would just have their moment and leave me alone. Then I finally got my cutie mark and started exercising more so I could be physically as well as intellectually stronger. With my feelings for Twilight to motivate me, I felt like I had a goal to pursue. I wasn't just some worthless pony that Princess Celestia pited and took in. I was somepony important _and anypony who says otherwise would pay. They would pay!_ " Mario then clasped his fore-hooves over his mouth and took a few deep breaths to settle himself down. Rarity and Pinkie flinched a bit when he raised his voice a bit.

"Sorry, I have a very strong long term memory," said Mario sadly, "it makes forgetting the pains and heartaches of my past all the more difficult. Guess my point is that I spend so many years stuffing down all that hurt and negative feelings because I didn't want to look even weaker than I felt on the inside. When I finally felt on top of the world, it just...made me so angry when somepony would try to tease me or claim that I was just a joke. I couldn't take the insults anymore...inside I was screaming: why can't ponies just accept me? Why can't they just love me for who I am and what I can do? The more those hurt feelings stayed inside of me, the more those feelings poisoned me and I felt myself feeling so...angry...at everypony. That time I had all that ego. It certainly didn't help cause all that anger started coming out in the way I acted and with how I treated those around me."

"Did you realize you were hurting others by lashing out at them?" Rarity asked.

"In that state of anger," said Mario, "all I saw were ponies trying to knock me down, wanting me to become that shy, pathetic pony I used to be. I was sick of being told what was wrong with me. So...I started mocking and teasing their flaws and interests. In my mind, I didn't care if it hurt. All I could think was: let's see how you like being torn down for a change!"

"That sounds just like Fluttershy," said Pinkie.

"So...when did you realize that how you were acting wasn't right?" Rarity asked.

"Ironically, it was just a couple of weeks after my accident," said Mario, "I can remember feeling nothing but anger and rage. Anger at being removed from the team. Anger for, at the time, losing my ability to even walk. Anger at my friends, who I thought abandoned me. I remember grunting and snarling about in my wheelchair. Enjoying all those aggressive feelings, when somepony came to see me. It was the pony who had caused my accident. I wasted no time yelling, eventually screaming at them to get lost, blaming them and insulting them for what had happened. That was when they pushed me in front of a mirror and asked me this question: Is this who you want to be for the rest of your life? It only took me a second to see the angered face I was making before I broke down and wept." Mario sniffled as he felt some extra tears leave his eyes. Rarity and Pinkie had watering eyes as well.

"So...you saw what your anger was doing to you," said Rarity.

"Yes," said Mario, "As much as I wanted to be assertive and stand up for myself. I lost part of myself to my own anger. Anger that wouldn't have been there if I had taken the time to speak up about it instead of just...stuffing it all down inside."

"What happened after?" Pinkie asked.

"It took me a long time to heal," said Mario, "my old friends from Canterlot took weeks before speaking to me again so I could even apologize. I could have probably done so sooner, but...I didn't because I never felt like I deserved it, even if I was sorry. After all I had been through, I kind of pulled back on trying to be around ponies for a long time, at least with ponies outside the old group. It wasn't until I came to Ponyville that I found the courage to try and to make new friends again."

"Why is that?" Rarity asked.

"I maybe a very talented pony," said Mario, "capable of many things, but that doesn't mean that I have an easy time believing in myself. After I lost my temper to being too assertive and getting that big ego, I was afraid of showing off my talents again. You remember when Twilight and I faced against Trixie, Rarity. We feared being looked at negatively, so we hid our magical abilities until the Ursa Minor attacked. I didn't want to make the same mistakes again. I especially didn't want to hurt ponies like I did when I was angry. In fact...the reason I spent more time with Twilight wasn't entirely because of my feelings for her."

"What was the other reason?" Pinkie asked.

"It was because I didn't want to hurt anypony ever again," said Mario, "I used it as an excuse to hide away...hide away from the pain and...to accept the idea that maybe I really am just worthless pony, doomed to be bullied forever, and nopony would ever truly accept me..." Rarity and Pinkie looked at each other and then narrowed their eyes.

"We need to go see Fluttershy right now," said Rarity firmly.

"Yeah," said Pinkie in the same, "she's literally a big colorful party balloon with too much air inside of it. Eventually that balloon is gonna burst and somepony needs to catch her when it does!"

"I agree," said Mario firmly as he sat up from his chassie sofa, "If Fluttershy knows that we haven't abandoned her despite all those...hurtful words...she'll have a faster recovery. If there was ever a time she needed her friends, it is _now_!"

"Then let's get to it!" said Rarity as she headed out of the door and began to run.

"We're coming to save you, Fluttershy!" Pinkie added as she ran alongside Rarity, "From...from...yourself!" Mario caught up to the two ponies quickly as they hurried to Fluttershy's cottage. The three ponies gasped at what they saw when they arrived. The wind blew and the howling of a wolf could be heard in the background as they noticed that Fluttershy's cottage had its windows and front door all boarded up. Her trees were void of all their leaves and all the animals and birds were gone.

"Oh sweet Celestia we're too late!" Mario whimpered as he and the two ponies continued to look at Fluttershy's house with worried looks on their faces.

"No it's not," said Rarity, "She probably just burned out not too long ago." The three ponies quickly rushed up to the boarded door.

"Fluttershy, are you in there?" Rarity asked after she knocked on the door.

"It's Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Mario," said Pinkie as she stood next to the marshmallow pony with Mario beside her.

"Go away!" said Fluttershy from inside the house, "Go away before _nasty_ Fluttershy strikes again!" The three exchanged looks, seeing that Fluttershy had reached her breaking point and was now blaming herself for what happened.

"Oh, sweetie," said Rarity gently, "We all say things we regret."

"We did?" Pinkie interjected in a clueless tone.

"Shh," said Rarity and Mario at once.

"We don't hold it against you," Mario added, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," said Fluttershy, now being seen sitting inside her house and was being tied to a chair by Angel, who doesn't exactly seem sure that doing so was a good idea, "Pinkie's right. I'm the one to blame. But don't worry. I'm never coming out of my house again. Everypony will be alot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away." Rarity looked to Mario, her eyes wondering if he felt this way too.

"I did kind of close off and focused more on my studies because of what happened, especially after I was prevented from returning to racing after I recovered," said Mario sadly, "it was hard socializing with others because many ponies were slow to forgive or talk to me. I don't blame them thought. I was very mean and arrogant."

"Well that's not the case here," said Pinkie, giving Mario a sympathetic nuzzle, making him feel better and Rarity nodded in agreement as she turned back to Fluttershy's door.

"Sweetie," said Rarity, "Pinkie Pie and Mario don't blame you, nor do I. You just received some bad advice from that Iron Will character." Rarity, Mario, and Pinkie all donned stern looks when Iron Will was mentioned.

"Yeah!" Pinkie replied in agreement, " _He's_ the one that made you super-duper nasty!"

"Pinkie!" Mario retorted as Rarity gave the pink pony a jab and a glare.

"What I mean is," Pinkie clarified, "there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everypony." Fluttershy just sadly looked at the floor with a glum expression on her face.

"Yes!" said Rarity in agreement, "You can stand up for yourself without feeling unpleasant about it."

"I-I'm not sure that I can," said Fluttershy sadly, "I'm too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself, I become a monster." Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror, as she does so, she sees her head with Iron Will's horn on her head as lightning strikes to make her look scary. Fluttershy cringed.

"Oh sweetie," said Rarity, "You're not a monster."

"She's right, Flutters," said Mario, "I understand how you feel right now." Fluttershy was stunned.

"H-How?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because the same thing happened to me not too long ago," said Mario gently, "I know what it was like to be bullied and mistreated to the point that you feel helpless. You try to keep peace by avoiding confrontations and arguments, but in the end, all you were doing was stuffing down all those negative feelings in your subconscious. I once thought I needed to be aggressive in order to show ponies that I was somepony worth respecting. But in the end, all that did was cause all those negative and hurt feelings to bubble over and I lashed out at those I cared for the most." Fluttershy was quiet for a moment.

"So...you know how awful I feel right now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Would this be what's going on in your mind?" Mario replied quietly, ""I can't believe I just did that. All I wanted was to be respected by others. I didn't want to spend another day being pushed around and I ended up doing to my friends exactly what ponies did to me. I'll never forgive myself for being so mean and I wish I could just disappear. I don't deserve friends. I don't deserve to be respected or feel special. Maybe all those ponies were right about me"." There was a long silence before Mario heard the sound of somepony sniffling.

"That's _exactly_ how I feel," Fluttershy whimpered softly.

"Please don't feel like you have to deal with this alone," said Mario gently, "We all think you're very special, Fluttershy. We love you for who you are. And just as Rarity said, you're not a monster."

"No, but he is," said Pinkie as she pointed into the distance. There just before Fluttershy's bridge was Iron Will, sanding on the back of the grey goat.

"Ugh, talk about bad timing," Mario remarked.

"Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game," said the minotaur, giving a thumbs up. Rarity and Pinkie then looked in the direction Iron Will was making his pose.

...

Uh...why are all the eyeballs on me?

...

Fortunately Rarity then chose to speak before Pinkie could break the fourth wall to answer my question.

"What a _darling_ little catchphrase," said Rarity.

"Your friend Fluttershy _loved_ Iron Will's catchphrases," said Iron Will as he flexed his muscles, "Word on the street is that she doesn't take no gruff from nopony! So, Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee." The minotaur wrapped a single arm around Pinkie and Rarity, leaving them a tad uncomfortable and frazzled before he let go and made his way toward Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy is in no shape to deal with that creep," Pinkie told Rarity.

"Well how about one of you comes with me so we can distract Iron Will in a turn battle," said Mario, "and the other can find a way inside Fluttershy's cottage and sneak her away somewhere safe."

"Good idea!" Pinkie nodded.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Rarity, "But...we'll keep it as a backup. He appears to be a man of business and good business ponies...err...minotaurs...need to be well mannered. Maybe I can _reason_ with him." Rarity then rushed towards the minotaur and gasped.

"I'm sure a big, brave, powerful, and rich monster-" said Rarity before she corrected herself, "I mean, minotaur like you doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later."

"Are you kidding?" Iron Will protested, "Fluttershy is overdue as it is. Iron Will collects _now_." He then picked up Rarity by tip of her horn and dropped off down the side of a small cliff, where she landed hard inside of a bush.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Mario retorted angrily as Pinkie rushed over to the cliff to see if Rarity was alright.

" _Do something!_ " Rarity pleaded as she poked her head out of the bush.

"Leave me sister aloooooooooooooooooooooonne...UGH!" Mario tried to block Iron Will from reaching the door when he was picked up by the horn and tossed away. Mario landed hard next to Rarity's bush.

"He didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Mario replied woozily. Iron Will had managed to rip off one wooden panel when Pinkie got in front of the door.

"We're not even sure Fluttershy is home right now," said Pinkie as she stood on her hind legs against the door until Iron Will picked her up by her tail, "Uh, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures. Uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for ya?"

"Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do," he said out loud as he dropped Pinkie, pulled out a shopping list and basket, and turned to walk away, "Iron Will will come back this afternoon."

"But that's only half a day," Pinkie protested, "We need one full day at _least_."

"Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer," Iron Will told the pink pony.

"A full day!" Pinkie demanded as she sat up.

"Half day," Iron Will retorted.

" _Full day_!" Pinkie yelled.

" _Half day_!" Iron Will shouted with a dynamic pose.

" _Half day_!" Pinkie retorted with the same pose and going for the switcheroo.

" _Full day_!" Iron Will shouted as he leaned down to get into her face.

" _We need half a day and no more_!" Pinkie retorted as she stretched her neck like a giraffe and then vibrates in mid air as her neck un-stretched itself.

" _Well, you'll get a full day and no less_!" Iron Will shouted as he once again held Pinkie off the ground by her tail.

"Okie-Dokie, see you tomorrow," said Pinkie as she tried to walk away in mid air.

"Wait, what?" said Iron Will as he held onto Pinkie's tail, especially once he realized he was tricked. To make matters worse...

"Achoo!"

...Fluttershy chose that moment to sneeze. Despite the soft volume, Iron Will heard it loud and clear.

" _Huh_ , sounds like the search won't be necessary," said Iron Will as he let go of Pinkie's tail, "Iron Will collects _now_." Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario, whom the latter two had finally recovered were standing just a few feet away, gasped as Pinkie and Mario went to block the door.

"But we had an agreement!" Pinkie protested, "You gotta come back tomorrow."

""When somepony tries to block, show them that you _rock_ "!" Iron Will retorted sternly.

"We'll show you who _rocks_ ," Mario shot back and went to make his horn glow to summon a turn battle when...

SSSSSSSSSSS

...a simple lick of the tongue and twist of two fingers, Iron Will instantly put out the glow in Mario's horn.

"Wuh?!" said Mario stunned and even Pinkie was in shock. While they were stunned, Iron Will tossed both of them out of his way.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario and Pinkie screamed.

SPLASH!

They both landed in a nearby puddle of mud. The two ponies spluttered a bit when Pinkie noticed that the white goat was munching on her tail.

"Get off!" Mario scolded as he swatted the goat in the face to make him let go and rush away. Iron Will then pulled off all the boards on Fluttershy's door at once.

"Your payment if overdue, Fluttershy," said Iron Will sternly. Then reeled back, ready to smash the door down with a single punch when...

...he politely knocked on it instead.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Fluttershy just stood calmly before the minotaur. Rarity, who had gone over to Mario and Pinkie to see if they were alright, cringed with worry when she, Pinkie, and Mario saw Fluttershy come out.

"Somepony hold me," Mario said to them quietly, "If he throws Fluttershy like he did with me and Pinkie, I don't think I can control my temper." Rarity wrapped a fore-hoof around him for security as Iron Will snorted.

"You were nothing but a doormat," Iron Will told Fluttershy, "and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine! Now pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will!" Iron Will didn't resist making muscular poses and even doing a moonwalk to emphasize his point. Fluttershy just looked at him blankly before saying.

"Um, no."

Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario were left in complete shock.

THUD!

(Lose a life fanfare...x2!)

Both Pinkie and Mario passed out. Even the white and grey goats gave a shocked bleat. Iron Will was dumbfounded for a moment.

"Ohhh, I'd hate to be you right now," said Iron Will as he looked like he was getting warm up for fight, "because Iron Will is gonna rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money _pronto_!" By now Rarity had revived both Pinkie and Mario and they were just watching from afar with fearful looks on their faces. Especially when Iron Will shouted at Fluttershy, making the yellow Pegasus flinch and her mane flowed due to his loud voice. However, Fluttershy remained calm.

"Well, if you won't listen to reason," said Fluttershy before calling out, "I'll just need to tire you out. _Mario now_!" As if by instinct, Mario a long and fast dash at Iron Will, activating his horn for the turn battle.

"Let's a go!"

"I'm ready!"

(Cue favorite RPG boss battle music)

Iron Will laughed at the whole situation.

"You think you can defeat Iron Will?" he boasted.

"We're not trying to defeat you," said Fluttershy, "Just get you to calm down."

"We are?" Mario asked puzzled, for he was ready to fight.

"Yes," said Fluttershy, "Time for some Chopper Ponies!"

"You sure?" said Mario, "I'd have to use my hammer to..."

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" said Mario as Fluttershy got in front of him. Before anything else, he put a protective barrier around Fluttershy since the first part of the move required him to whack Fluttershy underground. He didn't want to hurt her when he dunked her plus the barrier would make it easier for her to go under.

So first, Mario used his hammer to send Fluttershy underground, then they approached Iron Will so Fluttershy was right underneath Mario. When they were close enough, Fluttershy popped out of the ground, sending Mario airborne holding his hammer, then he spun about, sending several strikes to Iron Will before landing on the ground and stopped spinning.

"Oh yeah!" Mario and Fluttershy chanted before returning to their side of the battlefield. Iron Will was rather stunned by the attack, before growling at them.

"Now for Knockback Ponies!" said Fluttershy as she then had Mario stand in front of her. Fluttershy then whacked Mario with her hammer, making Mario curl into a ball, Mario then hopped up a bit as Fluttershy reared back for a side swing. She then smacked Mario in his ball form so he smashed right into Iron Will's face. Iron Will was dazed for a moment before he recovered and his body glowed.

"Why is he glowing?" Fluttershy asked.

"It means that he's about to use more powerful attacks," said Mario before adding with a smirk, "and it also means he's close to being defeated." Fluttershy smirked.

""You give me the bash, I give you the smash"!" Iron Will called out. Iron Will then reared both his arm and slammed the ground to create a fast moving shockwave. Both ponies jumped over it easily. Then Iron Will then slammed the ground again, causing a large rock to come at them both, but Mario and Fluttershy easily used their hammer to smash the rocks to avoid taking damage.

"Now for a high damaging attack!" said Mario, "You ready for some Swing Ponies, Sis?"

"Let's do it!" said Fluttershy as she stood across from Mario. She then jumped into the air so Mario held her by the fore-hooves. Using just his hind legs, he began to spin Fluttershy around and around, soon spinning at a high speed.

"What are they...UGH!" Iron Will then groaned when Mario let Fluttershy go and the yellow Pegasus slammed into him with her hind legs. The minotaur went airborne from the impact as Fluttershy flew by. Mario used his teleportation spell to bring Fluttershy back.

"Now for the Cyclone Ponies!" said Fluttershy.

"I'm ready!" said Mario as got in front of Fluttershy, Fluttershy then smacked her hammer down in Mario, shrinking him to about half is regular size. Fluttershy then did a slow jump as Mario began to spin in place below her as he stood on his hind legs. Once she landed on Mario as he continued to spin, this caused Fluttershy to spin with him as she extended her fore-hooves while holding her hammer out. Mario then moved toward Iron Will as they spun about, allowing Fluttershy to strike Iron Will with her hammer several times before they slow down to a stop. Iron Will snarled before his jaw dropped. A bright light glowed from his body as several colored stars spat out around him before he disappeared, marking his defeat.

(Battle victory fanfare!)

Iron Will just huffed in irritation. His face showing he was not enjoying the fact he had been defeated by two ponies.

"Since you've calmed down now," said Fluttershy, walking away from him despite the fact he was glaring at her, "As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed. Well, I'm not satisfied." Now it was Fluttershy's turn to give the minotaur a stern look.

"What do you mean you're not satisfied?" Iron Will snapped, " _Everypony has always been satisfied_!"

"Well, I guess I'm the first then," said Fluttershy plainly, "But since I'm not satisfied. I refuse to pay. It's a simple as that." Mario just smiled.

"Now there's the sassy, no nonsense sister I love so much," said Mario to himself. Pinkie and Rarity were still in too much shock at what had happened to say anything, including the fact both Fluttershy and Mario had defeated the minotaur in a very short turn battle. Rarity had to close Pinkie's mouth since her jaw as ready to hit the floor. Iron Will glared as his two goats appeared behind him. They then huddled up, making their bleats to communicate with each other, even looking back at Fluttershy once, before they broke up to speak with her.

"Ohh, are you...sure you're not just a little bit satisfied?" Iron Will stumbled, "B-because maybe...we could cut a deal. I-I mean we're both reasonable creatures, aren't we?" Fluttershy stood strong.

"I'm sorry, but no means no," Fluttershy answered firmly.

"No means no, huh?" said Iron Will, now feeling defeated as he climbed onto the grey goat as the white goat handed him his shopping basket, "Nopony's ever said that to me before. Huh...I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop." The goats just gave a bleat as Pinkie and Rarity watched him leave. Then they rushed over to Fluttershy and stood on their hind legs with their fore-hooves raised in the air.

"You were amazing, Fluttershy!" said Pinkie as they embraced all Fluttershy together, "You totally stood up to that monster!"

"In fact, you didn't change at all!" said Rarity, "You were the same old Fluttershy that we've always loved!"

"The one that is here to stay!" Pinkie added.

"And the Fluttershy we think is very special," Mario added as all but Pinkie let her go.

"Don't worry, old Fluttershy's back for good," said Fluttershy, "I'm sorry that I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends?" Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario all gave her teary smiles.

"Friends," the three ponies said at once as they gave Fluttershy another hug and laughed together.

It only took about a day or so for Fluttershy's cottage to be restored to its former happy and welcome environment. All her animal friends had returned as well.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Fluttershy recited, " _Sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself, and when I tried it, I didn't like the pony I became. But I've learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant or mean._ "

As Fluttershy recited her letter, she was observing her animals at they ate their lunch. She was now using multiple feeding bowls to reduce any fighting or competition between them for food. Once again, Angel was just pouting in the corner. With some help from Mario, Fluttershy gave Angel a stern lecture about being respectful and appreciative of what she did for him, but it seemed to have gone over his head as he gave Fluttershy another glare when she set down the bowl of salad for him to eat. Fluttershy gave him a stern glare in return, making it clear that was his meal and she wasn't going to change it. Angel began to have a tantrum as he angrily hopped up and down. Fluttershy then gave him "The Stare", making Angel freeze before he reluctantly grabbed a piece of apple and munched on it. His skepticism soon turned into a smile as he began to happily devour the contents of the bowl. Fluttershy smiled proudly.

Once lunch was over, Fluttershy took a walk around town to enjoy the fresh air. It still troubled her to see that many ponies were rather uneasy as they saw her walking by. A few even ran off when she came near them.

"(Sigh) I guess it's going to take time for ponies not to be afraid of me anymore," said Fluttershy to herself before blowing her large pink bang, "Your assertiveness idea didn't get me respect, Iron Will, only fear. And fear is _not_ that same thing as respect." Fluttershy then made it to her destination, which was Mario's home. She lightly knocked on the door and found that he was home.

"Hey Fluttershy," said Mario.

"Hello, mind...if I come in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, I'd like some company," said Mario, "Charlie always falls asleep after he eats so I'm kind of alone for the moment." Fluttershy just smiled as she made her way inside and got comfortable on one of Mario's sofas. Mario didn't need long to figure out that something was troubling the yellow Pegasus

"Want to tell me what's bothering you, Flutters?" Mario asked as he sat next to her. It was then Fluttershy looked at him sadly.

"Mario, have you...you ever had days where you felt...worthless?" Fluttershy asked.

"Plenty of times, Flutters," said Mario as he rested one of his fore-hooves on top of her own, "Being bullied leaves deep wounds that take a long time to heal, especially when you realize just how much those pains have affected you. It's hard to have self-confidence in yourself when you've been torn down most of your life."

"I'm so sick of it!" said Fluttershy as she narrowed her eyes, " _I'm so sick of being treated like I'm just a loser! What's so wrong with being kind? What's so wrong with being shy and timid? We all don't have to be bold and aggressive to be successful for crying out loud! Some days I JUST WANNA STRANGLE SOMEPONY!"_ Fluttershy clasped her mouth and gave a loud whimper. She began to cry.

"What's happening to me?!" said Fluttershy, "I just feel so...angry! I don't want ponies to see me acting like this! I already scared so many of them when I was being mean..." Mario took a slow deep breath.

"Fluttershy, what exactly did you do when you had to deal with something you disliked or when you get insulted or criticized?" Mario asked.

"I...I mostly try to make peace," said Fluttershy sniffled, "I don't want to fight with anypony and I don't want anypony thinking that I'm rude or being insensitive. I just want to get along with ponies and not make them upset. I really hate fighting and I've always considered myself a peacekeeper."

"So when you feel upset, or disagree with somepony, you just keep it to yourself," Mario concluded.

"Yes," said Fluttershy quietly, "I always believed that if you can't say something nice to not say anything at all. But...I guess there was a fine line between being quiet to do the right thing versus being quiet and letting ponies take advantage of you."

"That is true," said Mario, "So what do you do with all those negative feelings anyway?"

"I guess...I just swallow it just so I can keep moving on and try to stay positive," said Fluttershy, "After all, I am the Element of Kindness. I like to try to present myself as a kind and caring pony, especially with all the animals I take care of."

"And that is something to be proud of," said Mario, "But I can't help but feel that sometimes you try to put on a kind face to hide the fact you are hurting inside." Fluttershy just sighed.

"You're right," said Fluttershy, "I...I have had dreams recently where I'm surrounded by everypony laughing and mocking me. At first I feel helpless and scared, but then..." Fluttershy felt her tears began anew, "...I started feeling...angry. Then I actually start attacking everypony making fun of me. I even had dreams where ponies plead for mercy and I still beat them up. Sometimes, I'm back at the Grand Galloping Gala when all the animals were running away from me and I face same situation there as well."

"How do you feel when you're in those moments of anger?" Mario asked her gently.

"I...I feel...strong," Fluttershy said shakily, "Like I've got power! I have authority! I can have... _revenge!_ " Fluttershy then blinked and started to sob.

" _I AM turning into a monster!_ " Fluttershy wailed loudly. Mario wasted no time pulling Fluttershy close and hugging her tenderly as she wept on his shoulder.

"You are not a monster, Fluttershy," said Mario gently, "This is what happens when you try stuffing down all your negative emotions inside of you for so long. It poisons you and makes you bitter. If you don't find a constructive way to deal with it, you end up lashing out at others, especially your animals and closest friends." Fluttershy cried harder.

"What wrong with us, Mario?" Fluttershy sobbed, "Why do ponies find us to such easy targets?! We never did anything to them but all they do is tear us apart day in and day out! I can't take it anymore! I sometimes wish..."

"...I could disappear forever!" Mario and Fluttershy cried out together and were soon weeping and hugging each other close. It was then Fluttershy pulled away, gritting her teeth and pounding the sofa cushion she was sitting on as her tears poured out of her eyes.

"Flutters," said Mario gently but firmly, "I think you'll feel better if you vent out what's on your mind."

"No, no, no..."

"Flutters, you need to do this," Mario sobbed as more of his tears left from his eyes, "you need to get these negative feelings out of your system. While I know it's going to take time for all that bitterness to go away completely. A good vent will help you release all that anger and frustration that is clearly boiling inside of you. Just let it out, Fluttershy. Even if you have to say something negative about me, I won't hold it against you because I'd rather you let it come out than stuffing it down again." Fluttershy hesitated before she began to discuss some of her negative feelings regarding the other girls and Mario. It didn't surprise Mario that Fluttershy had the most negative feelings regarding Rainbow, considering he had seen how brash the blue Pegasus could be with her. Fluttershy expected to feel sick once she had finished, but instead, she found that her heart didn't feel as heavy anymore. In fact, she felt much better.

"I never realized how much I needed to do that," said Fluttershy once she had calm down a bit, "I just didn't want to go about saying everything that I think about other ponies just to feel better and not stuff any more negative feelings down inside."

"Well I'm not saying that you have to walk up to somepony and tell them what you really think of them," said Mario, "But there are constructive ways that you can deal with your negative feelings that can be beneficial to you and the pony you are talking to."

"How?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

"Let me give you an example," said Mario, "Fluttershy, I don't like it when you stomp on my tail all the time. I know you don't mean to be cruel, but my tail hairs are really sensitive and it really hurts when you step on them."

"Oh okay," said Fluttershy sadly, "I'll stop. Sometimes you get my nerves and I feel like that's the only way to get you realize that and make you stop. Next time, I'll just tell you how I feel instead just stomping your tail."

"And that's how you do it," said Mario, "I told you how I was feeling about you stomping my tail and why and you replied by telling me what I do that makes you do that to begin with. Now we understand each other a little more and we won't be upsetting or annoying with each other as much anymore." Fluttershy giggled.

"Yeah, that wasn't too hard," said Fluttershy, "I mean. I had no problem just being direct and calm when I told Iron Will why I wasn't going to pay him so...I can learn to do that in other situations. It won't be easy though...I mean, I'm so used to just stuffing those feeling down. But I guess that hasn't helped me in the long run. And I don't want to keep having days where I feel so...angry and defeated."

"I understand," said Mario, "But with some time and effort, we can both get better as learning to deal with those negative feelings and start believing in ourselves. We also have wonderful friends who love and care about us that can help. As long as we're not afraid to seek help, we'll get better. One baby step at a time." Fluttershy smiled before she looked at Mario sadly.

"Flutters..."

"I owe you a big apology, big brother," said Fluttershy sadly, "Rarity and Pinkie told me just how badly I hurt you yesterday. They said you didn't even want to be friends with me anymore." Mario sighed. It appeared he was going to have to be honest and discuss his negative emotions now, even though he didn't want to. He knew he had to for Fluttershy's sake.

"I was really hurt," said Mario, "You crossed the line by saying that because, as I told you, I too feel worthless sometimes. I actually believed what you said was true. Maybe I am wasting all my time getting Twilight to love me..."

"No, you're not!" said Fluttershy sternly, "I can see that Twilight is starting to show signs that she's falling for you. It won't be long before you and her will be together forever. I only said that because I was jealous."

"Jealous?" said Mario, "But you said you didn't see me that way."

"I don't," Fluttershy replied, "I mean...you're a real sweetheart and I love you. I just...I want my own special somepony too! All I have is a foolish dream: my stallion who's shy but fights monsters with dual swords! He just doesn't exist! I'm doomed to be alone forever as some crazy old lady whose only friends are animals!" One would have thought that would be a dream come true for Fluttershy, but Mario knew what the yellow Pegasus was so upset about. Mario held her fore-hooves with his own.

"What if I told you that I might have found a pony with that _exact_ description?" Mario said softly. Fluttershy looked at him in disbelief.

"What?!"

"I have this pen pal that I write to on a regular basis," Mario explained as he got up and searched through some papers on his desk, "He's the son of one of Royal Pegasus guards that I used to know growing up. His name is Shenran."

"I see..." said Fluttershy, feeling rather skeptical.

"He was really, really shy when we first met," said Mario, "and he's always had a hard time socializing with other ponies because he's naturally shy. We hardly saw each other, but kept in touch over the years and became good friends by writing letters to each other. He was also a late-bloomer when it came to flying too. When he joined the cadet academy, his fellow cadets teased him alot because he had trouble speaking up for himself."

"How awful," said Fluttershy, "So...what did he do about that?"

"While he struggled to socialize," said Mario, "he made up for it by showing that he had exceptional fighting skills and other abilities. He might have a shield cutie mark to represent his position as a knight of the royal court, but the way he got his cutie mark was very inspiring. He got it protecting his family from a vicious manticore attack. Shenran took a heavy beating from it too, but despite how much he was hurting, all he cared about was keeping those he loved safe."

"So he's chivalrous," said Fluttershy.

"And he's got a big heart," said Mario, "Plus he's a master of the dual dao, aka...dual swords. He's now a respected member of the royal guard now. He's proved himself to be very brave and courageous despite never fully getting over his shy nature."

"Are you trying to set us up?" Fluttershy asked with a smirk. Mario chuckled.

"Of course not," said Mario, "I'm just saying that I've found a stallion whose had to deal with similar circumstances and has overcome them. His shy nature made making friends difficult, especially with other mares. I'm sure he would like to have you as a friend if you were willing to give him a chance."

"I see," said Fluttershy, "Well...if we can just be friends for now, I wouldn't mind writing to him."

"Great," said Mario with a smile, "I also have a recent picture of him if you would like to see what he looks like."

"Is he handsome?" Fluttershy asked, her skepticism still in her tone.

"I'm not going to say anything," said Mario as he used his magic to give her the picture, "You look and decide for yourself." Fluttershy rolled her eyes as she took the picture. There on the paper was a nicely built Pegasus stallion with a long dark brown mane and tail with a light tan colored fur. While he was out of uniform, he had a brown belt around his stomach, which had a sheath to store his swords. Fluttershy couldn't help but squee with delight as she bounced on the sofa cushion.

"Oh he's _really_ _cute_!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "and very handsome! You said he's just like me?"

"Indeed," said Mario, "I'm sure getting a letter from you would make his day."

"But...what do I say to him?" Fluttershy asked as Mario used his magic to set down a paper and a pencil.

"Just start with an introduction of yourself," said Mario, "and that you want to be his friend." Fluttershy smiled and then took the paper and pencil and was about to write when she stopped herself.

"Umm...do you mind if I...wrote this back at home?" Fluttershy asked. Mario chuckled.

"Sure," said Mario, "Just don't forget to mail it." Fluttershy rolled her eyes at him.

"I won't," she replied and then gave Mario a warm hug, "Thank you...for understanding...and for helping me."

"I'm always here for my little sister," said Mario, "And my door is always open if you want to talk. Just remember that together, with the help from our friends. this feeling of worthlessness will go away. I love you, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, big brother," Fluttershy replied with a smile, gave Mario a sisterly kiss on his cheek, then made her way back home. Once back at her cottage, she made a beeline for her bedroom and began to write her letter to Shenran. The reason she wanted to do it at home was because she wanted to add a picture of herself to give to the Pegasus stallion so he could see what she looked like. Fluttershy was so excited that she sped through her writing and then mailed the letter that afternoon.

A few days later, Fluttershy checked her mailbox and was excited to see that Shenran had replied. She quickly rushed inside and opened the letter. The first lines made her blush and giggle happily.

 _I know you just want to be friends Fluttershy, but...you're so beautiful! I wonder if this is how it feels to be in love at first sight...oh dear...I mean...sorry. I didn't mean to offend you..._

His way of writing was similar to how she wrote her letter to him.

"You didn't, Shenran," said Fluttershy to herself with a warm smile on her face, "I felt the same way when I saw how cute you are..."

 **If anypony is wondering, I took a test on what Pony best represented me and I got Rarity. It's why you see all the Rarity puns and jokes with Mario.**

 **Fluttershy's problem with struggling to defend herself and being pushed around is something I had to deal with growing up. I also had to struggle with negative feelings because I used to stuff them inside of myself as well. It's why Mario Star has a similar struggle.**

 **While I have pretty much introduced a new OC, whether he makes an actual cameo or guest star appearance will be up to you to decide. Let me know if you wanna see Shenran in a future chapter in the comments below.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	48. It's About Time

It's About Time

 _Pony's Log Number 220: Twilight and I just learned the hard way the old proverb: Do not worry about tomorrow..._

Somewhere in the land of dreams were an entire world was made out of Ice Cream, a familiar baby dragon was walking with Rarity down a path.

"I made it for you, Rarity," said Spike with a happy sigh, "Why, yes, it is an ice cream house. Chocolate fudge singles...rocky road garage..." As Spike was talking, the ice cream house was visible in the distance, but soon the view shifted to show that Spike was just talking in his sleep. He then shot awake at the sound of footsteps echoing downstairs. Spike made his way down the steps to see Twilight pacing about the room.

"Huh? Twilight?" said Spike sleepily as he made his way down the steps.

"Oh, hi, Spike," said Twilight as she continued to pace about back and forth across the room.

"It's the middle of the night," said Spike as he pointed outside to show the moon was high in the sky, "Why are you pacing like this?"

"Frankly, I don't know how _you_ can sleep at a time like this!" said Twilight as she continued her pacing.

"Three A.M.?" Spike said bluntly as he held up a clock with his right claw. Twilight quickly teleported to the baby dragon.

"It's awful, it's horrible, it's tragic!" said Twilight fearfully as she got into Spike's face. She then puts a book down on her desk and used her magic to turn the pages in it. Then she placed another on top of it.

"Eh...I don't understand," said Spike, feeling puzzled, "What's wrong?" Twilight then shoved another calendar into Spike's face.

"Here," said Twilight, "Now do you see what's wrong?" Spike just looked at the calendar skeptically.

"We forgot to celebrate Arbor Day?" said Spike.

"No, the problem is that Mario and I just finished planning our schedules together for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for _next_ month!" said Twilight as she smacked a face-hoof over her head, "Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move Mario and I's meeting with the Ponyville Hay Board to the following Tuesday, but I'd have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Who's that at this hour?" said Twilight.

"I'll get it," said Spike crankily as he headed downstairs and nearly got the door smacked in his face as Mario came barreling through with a book in his magic grip as he rushed upstairs.

"Oh great, your awake," said Mario quickly as he approached Twilight's desk, "I'm in trouble!"

"What it is?" Twilight asked worried.

"I just checked my schedule for next month and I found out I forgot to make time to schedule next month!" Mario said in a panic as Twilight gasped.

"Are you serious?" said Spike in disbelief.

"Me too!" said Twilight, "how are we gonna get prepared for next month, _next month?!_ "

"I...I guess if you wanna cancel a date to plan..." said Mario.

"Why?! You don't wanna go out with me anymore?!" Twilight snapped defensively. Mario blinked.

"I...I am sorry, Twilight," said Mario, "I didn't know our dates had any priority for you. After all, I've kept them more as downtime so you can relax and not feel pressured to be romantic. I'm willing to sacrifice one night so you can make your schedule. Your need over mine after all." Twilight softened and chuckled to herself.

"That's sweet, but our "dates" are very important to me, Mario," said Twilight, "And I look forward to them each month. In fact, if you checked your schedule, I increased the number of times we go on dates each month from five to seven! I'm not canceling one." Mario looked at his planner and was surprised to see she was right. As much as he wanted to feel happy that Twilight enjoyed spending one-on-one time with him, there were more important things to worry about.

"Then what are we gonna do?" said Mario nervously, "We need to have time to plan! But how can we when we've pretty much booked every possible time slot with something else!"

"I don't know," said Twilight in the same tone, "this is an absolute disaster. Our whole year could be thrown off!"

" _What are we gonna do?!_ " Twilight and Mario said together at once. Spike just glared at the two before heading upstairs.

"And I woke up from an ice cream dream for this," Spike muttered to himself as he rubbed his head and went back to bed.

(Main Theme)

The sun was rising into the sky as the rooster crowed in the distance. Twilight and Mario were hard at work trying to figure out a solution to their scheduling issue. Neither pony had gotten much sleep and they both had dark circles under their eyes. Twilight was at her desk as she was jotting down some notes.

"There," said Mario as he smiled and closed his planner, "I figured that if I put my reading of "The Equestrian Dream of Financial Success" with my monthly Monopoly night with Charlie, I can make the time to schedule for the next month. What about you Twilight?" Twilight was still looking at her notes when she suddenly smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I think I did it too!" said Twilight, "If I can find a way to read "The Art of Invisibility Spells" and "Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot" at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window!"

"Sure that's enough time?" Mario asked worried when suddenly a wind started to whirl behind them, blowing papers about, turning pages of already open books, and sparkles of magic were starting to appear and were making crackling sounds.

"It's the best I can...huh?" said Twilight as she turned around and saw crackling magic sparks. Mario soon turned around as well to see the sight before them. Both of them leaned away from the crackling magic sparkles as a bright light appeared in the middle of the room, making the surrounding books and papers fly around the two ponies like a cyclone. Twilight and Mario backed away with a single fore-hoof shielding their eyes from the light as it became even brighter. The ball of light shrunk for a moment as the brightness intensified, making Mario and Twilight cringe and turn away.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," said Mario. The light then settled and faded away. Mario and Twilight were shocked to see...another Twilight. Her head was down, her black outfit torn and slightly charred, a bandage on her forehead, with a messy looking mane and tail, an eye patch on her right eye, and a cut on her chin.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Twilight and Mario yelped as the former's look alike stood up and rushed up to her.

"Twilight," said the look alike, "You've got to listen to me!"

"Wuh?" said Mario puzzled.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, "I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. _You_ are not scientifically possible." Twilight walked behind the look alike and then poked her to emphasize her point. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Twilight, you said you read that book I gave you about parallel universes," said Mario, "Maybe she's..."

"I'm not from an alternate version!" her look alike snapped before glaring at the other purple pony in the room and put a fore-hoof on her shoulder, "Twilight, I have a very important message for you from the future!"

"You're from the _future_?!" Twilight and Mario exclaimed.

"That's right, now listen..." said Future Twilight.

"What happened to you?" Twilight asked in shock, "The future must be awful!"

"Did we get together and then have a fallout that was so bad that you went into depression and a life on the streets?" Mario asked with worry as Future Twilight glared.

"No!" Future Twilight snapped as Mario breathed a sigh of relief, "Please! I don't have much time!"

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" Twilight asked with a fore-hoof to her chin.

"If that's true, then old age was _really_ good to you," said Mario, "You look so young!"

"Thanks Mario, but actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning," said Future Twilight, "but that's not important right now!"

"Wuh?" said Mario in shock.

"I can't believe that time travel is really possible!" said Twilight excitedly, "How did you, I mean _I_ figure it out?"

"The time spells are in the Canterlot archives," Future Twilight answered, "But that's not-"

"Really? Where? I've never seen them!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, please, we need to hear the-" Mario tried to get Twilight to hush so Future Twilight could speak.

"They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing," said Future Twilight, "Now, you have to listen to-"

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt?" Twilight interrupted again, "I have so many questions-" Twilight was cut off when her future self shoved a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"Quit talking and let your future self tells us her message!" said Mario firmly. Future Twilight was soon covered in magical crackles as she started to speak.

"I have something extremely important to tell you about the future," said Future Twilight, "and I only have a few seconds, so you _got_ to listen! Whatever you do, don't-"

POOF!

Before Future Twilight could finish her statement, she was engulfed by a bright light and disappeared, leaving a burnt mark on the floor.

"Oh great," said Mario, frustrated that the message was left incomplete. Twilight was just as worried.

"Future Twilight? Oh no! What was she trying to warn us about?" said Twilight nervously.

"We might have known if you had kept your mouth shut," Mario remarked, getting a stern glare from the purple pony.

"Don't make me hurt you," Twilight warned.

"Sorry," said Mario, but rolled his eyes soon afterward.

"Her clothes, her mane, that scar," said Twilight, "Oh, what a mess she is! ...I mean, I am...or _will_ be!"

"I thought she was beautiful," Mario mumbled to himself.

"Will you quit being lovesick over me and focus?" Twilight snapped and gasped as she looked at the burnt mark on the floor, "She must want us to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future!" Twilight then gasped again.

"And I'm going to do everything I can to protect you so you don't end up in such a condition," said Mario, "I...I always thought I could protect you. Seeing that I must have failed within the next week or so...I'm doubting if I even can now. Am I really just...all talk...? Am I not capable of protecting you..." Mario was about to cry when Twilight gave him a hug.

"No, we'll figure this out," said Twilight, "and you're not going to fail to protect me. It must have been during one those moments when I requested personal space or something beyond even your control."

"That doesn't make me feel better," said Mario worried and then saw Twilight made a run for her front door, "Twi! Wait for me!" Mario quickly zipped away to catch up with the purple pony.

Meanwhile in town, Pinkie was trying to walk down the road with several balloons tied to her torso.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" said Pinkie from behind, "The party can't start until the party supplies get there." The pink pony looked back to see the yellow Pegasus literally belly crawling on the ground because her back was loaded with several bags full with various party supplies.

"Happy to...help...but...can I carry...the balloons next time?" Fluttershy grunted as they continued along their way until...

CRASH!

...Twilight came barreling into Fluttershy, knocking the bags off her back and scattering the party supplies all over the ground. The purple pony had also landed right on top of the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh!" said Fluttershy in surprise since Twilight was still on top of her and now wearing a pair of gaucho glasses on her face. Twilight just recovered quickly and took off without apologizing to the yellow Pegasus.

"Sorry Sis," said Mario as he helped Fluttershy to her feet, "We're in a bit of a rush." Mario then used his magic to gather all the party supplies together, but rather than place them on Fluttershy's back. He just set them beside her and then went to catch up to Twilight.

"Listen, everypony," said Twilight as she jumped up to a pedestal, "I've got something really important to say!" A group of ponies looked at her and started to laugh. Twilight was rather taken aback by their laughter.

"Uh...Twi," said Mario, "You're face..." Twilight then saw the glasses and sternly pulled them off.

"This is no laughing matter," Twilight snapped, "We have a crisis on her hooves!" The ponies all gasped.

"I've just received a message by myself from the future!" said Twilight as Applejack and Rarity arrived. The other ponies stared and then started laughing once more.

"This isn't a joke!" Twilight retorted as she hopped off the pedestal, "My future self tried to warn up me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime before next Tuesday morning!"

"What kind of disaster?!" Applejack asked as she and Rarity looked rather worried.

"I don't know," Twilight answered, "I got sucked back into the future before I could explain!"

"And present Twilight kept talking so much her future self couldn't speak," Mario muttered to Applejack and Rarity, "I can't _imagine_ how that must feel like."

WHAM!

Twilight then used her turn battle hammer to whack Mario on the head, leaving him dizzy as stars spun above his head.

" _Run for your liiiiiiiiiife!_ " Pinkie screamed as she tried to run off, but the balloons tied to her torso made her float forward as her legs moved helplessly above the ground. Twilight just stared at Pinkie as Rarity walked up to her.

"What _ever_ should we do, Twilight?" said Rarity, "How do we stop a disaster if we don't know what it is?"

"We'll just have to work together to make sure we're safe," said Twilight as Mario woozily wobbled over to her before shaking his head to recover. Twilight then turned to speak to a blue Pegasus hovering above her, "Rainbow Dash, you and the other Pegasi spread out over Equestria, and look for any kind of problem that could lead to a disaster, and I mean _anything_."

"You got it!" said Rainbow with a salute and then zoomed off.

"Everypony else-" said Twilight when Pinkie floated by still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Anypony else wanna panic with me? No?" Pinkie asked before she floated away and went back to screaming all over again.

"Ugh, like I don't already have a headache," Mario groaned and rubbing his sore head.

"You'll live, Mario," said Twilight, "Everypony else, time to disaster proof Equestria."

Everypony got to work with what had become a massive disaster prevention assignment. The first task was checking the Ponyville Dam, which they lowered Applejack and Rarity down a scaffolding so Applejack could repair some cracks that appeared due to wear and tear. Rarity used her magic to remove the excess cement from off the orange pony's brow and mane. Mario then used his magic to lower Twilight down to them, who was using her own magic to hold a checklist and marked it. Next, Mrs. Cake was using a garden hose to fill up the Ponyville Water Tower. She was then startled when Twilight teleported to her, checked the water level, and checked off her checklist. After that, Pinkie was being held by a rope by Big Mac as she used a screwdriver with her mouth to tighten some screws on one of the bridge support beams. Twilight and Mario approached with the checklist to see how things were going.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac, but his speaking made him let go of the rope, sending Pinkie into the water. Twilight and Mario just gave him sheepish smiles before heading on their way. Mario and Twilight are later seen as the Cutie Mark Crusaders use a cloth to wipe the sideways clean to prevent minor accidents. Apple Bloom looked a tad annoyed as the others just look rather puzzled as to why they were going this, but Mario and Twilight just smiled as the latter checked off her list and then the two ponies walked away. Back at the library, Spike was busy filling up some cracks in the walls of the library as Mario and Twilight observed and the latter checked the task off her list. They even went so far as to have Pinkie's front bangs trimmed by Rarity to prevent disasters. Pinkie just smiled at the free mane trim as Twilight checked it off her list. By late afternoon, Twilight and Mario were checking the long list together as Fluttershy stood nearby with a worried look on her face.

"Done, done, and done," said Twilight.

"All tasks on the list have been completed," said Mario as Applejack and Rarity arrived. The former had some green leaves in her mane while the latter used her magic to remove them.

"Applejack, what about the Everfree forest?" Twilight asked.

"The perimeter is clear," said Applejack firmly.

"Great," said Twilight before she looked up to Rainbow, who was hovering with two other pegasi near her.

"And my team gave the all clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus," Rainbow told her.

"Excellent," said Twilight as she rolled up her list and paced about, "Well, we've done everything on the list, but still...Future Twilight looked like she had been through a horrible ordeal. I just have this nagging feeling we should be looking for something bigger than loose bolts and leaky pipes."

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Everypony froze when a giant three headed dog appeared from behind one of the shops. It hopped over the building and landed before them.

"Okay," said Pinkie sternly as she stood before the crowd of ponies, "everypony, follow my lead...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pinkie then ran off and the rest of the ponies started to scream and run amok. Some took refuge inside of buildings as they shut the door and windows and a few hid inside of nearby wooden barrels. Mario just looked agape before turning to Rainbow Dash and her fellow Pegasi.

"You said your team gave the all clear," said Mario, "How in Equestria could you miss _this_?" Rainbow and the nearby Pegasi just gave sheepish and squeaky smiles as Mario face-hoofed himself.

"What is that thing?!" Spike asked frantically.

"That's Cerberus!" said Twilight, "He's supposed to be guarding the gates of Tartarus. But if he's here, then all the ancient evil creatures that have been imprisoned there could escape and destroy Equestria!"

" _Destroy Equestria?!_ " Spike exclaimed.

"Yeah? Isn't it great?" said Twilight with a smile.

"I'm happy your proud of your knowledge, Twilight," said Mario calmly before snapping, "But this is _anything_ but great!"

"It's absolutely terrible!" Pinkie pointed out as she stopped screaming, "This means that giant fire-breathing turtle with spikes on its shell can come after Mario again since he's been wanting to destroy Mario since the day of his birth!" Mario and Twilight gave Pinkie a blank look.

"What are you _talking about_?" Mario asked in confusion.

"Something only those reading this story or played video games will understand," Pinkie answered, "Now I go back to screaming." Pinkie did just that as Mario and Twilight looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey Cerberus!" said Twilight to the three-headed dog just it had raised its leg to...take care of business behind a shop, "You look like you could use some obedience training. _Magic_ obedience training!" Twilight and Mario stand their ground as they both lit up their horns to face Cerberus head on. Cerberus roared loudly at the two ponies. Twilight and Mario had just about fully charged their horns when...

"Huh?" said Mario and Twilight together in shock as they saw Fluttershy had already tamed Cerberus.

Easily.

"Who's the cute widdle three headed dog?" Fluttershy cooed as she hovered above it so she could continue to rub its belly.

"Wow, I knew you were good with animals," said Twilight as she and Mario approached, "But this is amazing!"

"Aww, he's just a big furry guy who got out of his yard, that's all," said Fluttershy as she continued to scratch his belly, "Right, Cerberus? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Then both Fluttershy and Cerberus were startled when Pinkie came running by screaming when Twilight got an idea.

"Pinkie," Twilight called out.

"Yes, Twilight?" the pink pony answered and stopped screaming instantly.

"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Twilight asked.

"I have balls stashed all over Ponyville," said Pinkie as she rushed over to a nearly hole in a tree, stuck her fore-hoof inside and pulled out a yellow blue stripped bouncy ball. Twilight then used her horn to collect the bouncy ball and hovered it before Cerberus, making him pant excitedly. Pinkie, Spike, and Mario watched with interest.

"Come on, Mario," said Twilight before she started to lead Cerberus away, "We'll be back as soon as we've returned him to the gates of Tartarus. Once he's back home, there'll be no disaster." Pinkie and Spike just exchanged smiles with each other as Twilight and Mario disappeared.

It was the next morning and the rooster began to crow. Neither Twilight or Mario had returned and Spike had just gone to sleep peacefully in his basket.

"I wish Twilight and Mario would go on epic adventures more often," Spike yawn as he stretched and scratched his back contently, "Best night's sleep I've had in weeks." Spike went to stretch again when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs and saw that it was Twilight and Mario, both ponies were covered in dirt.

"Hey, Twilight, Mario, how'd it go with Cerberus?" Spike asked.

"Great," said Twilight, "We got him back before any evil creatures could escape."

"Except it did want to play fetch for a while before letting us leave," said Mario, "and then kicked dirt on us when he finally decided to bury the ball." Spike chuckled when he suddenly clutched his stomach.

"Hurrh...hu-" BURP!

Spike then burped out a scroll, which smacked Twilight in the face. Twilight yelped.

"Oh no!" said Twilight as she rushed away.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked as he followed her.

"What's the big deal?" said Spike as he opened the scroll, "it's just a "lost dog" flyer. I guess the Princess hasn't heard we found Cerberus yet." Twilight just started at the mirror with her jaw hanging open a bit.

"It's not that," said Twilight, "it's this!" Twilight showed Spike a small cut on her cheek.

"A paper cut?" said Spike as Twilight looked rather worried, "Come on, Twilight, you really need to toughen up. Just clean it out and you'll be fine." Spike just walked away as Twilight looked in a state of panic.

"Be nice Spike," said Mario, "even paper cuts can sting alot when you first get them. Um...did you want me to kiss it to make it feel better, Twi?"

"Never mind that," Twilight snapped as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Look where it is! The cut is in the exact same spot as the scar of Future Twilight's cheek!"

"Oh no!" said Mario in shock, realizing she was right, "I should have stuck my head in the way so you wouldn't get cut!"

"Mario, I don't think you could have anticipated that scroll cutting me," said Twilight before looking very worried, "but the truth is clear. We haven't changed the future at all! The disaster is still coming!"

"Momma mia!" Mario exclaimed in panic as Twilight's eye shrunk with fear.

A few hours later, Twilight and Mario were upstairs pacing back and forth in the main room of the library. Spike just watched them walk about in circles and always staying parallel to each other.

"If the disaster wasn't caused by Cerberus getting loose," said Twilight, "then what could it possibly be?"

"I don't know, Twilight," Mario added with worry, "Oh if we only had heard everything Future Twilight had to say."

"I said I was sorry!" Twilight retorted, "do you want another whack on the head?"

"Hey, I know you're worried," said Mario sternly, "but I won't let you take out your frustration on me! I'm just trying to help!" Twilight sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mario," said Twilight, "I don't mean to lash out at you. I just wish I knew what the disaster was."

"I dunno," said Spike and then laughed, "but maybe you two ought to give the pacing a rest. You've worn a groove in the floor!" While Twilight and Mario noticed that they were now a few inches lower than the rest of the floor, they had more important things to worry about as they continued pacing in a circle.

"We don't have time for another one of your lectures, Spike!" said Twilight.

"This is serious!" Mario added sternly.

" _My_ lectures?" said Spike indignantly.

"We did everything I could think of to change the future," said Twilight, "But it didn't work, so maybe it's not what I _do_...Maybe it's what I _don't_ do!"

"Huh?" said Spike, scratching his head.

"Say what?" Mario said in the same confused tone. Twilight then teleported to a particular area in the room and stood still.

"If I stand here and don't move a muscle until next Tuesday," said Twilight, "I can't possibly do whatever it is that future Twilight wanted to warn me not to do!" Twilight then made a rigid face as Mario just looked at her blankly.

"This...could be trouble," said Mario with worried, "I think I better go gather some supplies so Twilight can at least be as comfortable as possible while she's doing this. Keep an eye on Twilight for me Spike until I get back." Spike saluted as Mario made his exit. Then the baby dragon got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Really? So...no matter what happens, you're not gonna move a muscle huh?" said Spike as he walked up to the purple pony, "Then maybe you won't mind if I...eat an entire tub of ice cream!" Spike then zipped away and came back holding a large container of the sweet treat. He wasted no time devouring the ice cream using a large spoon and gobbling it up in large bites. Twilight began to sweat as Spike held out a large scoop to her face before eating it and licking his lips.

"Mmm!" Spike taunted with his mouth full, "So good!" Spike continued to eat noisily as Twilight glared at him.

"Spike, stop!" said Twilight through her teeth with a growl, "Think of the stomach ache!"

"Stomach ache, huh?" Spike chuckled, "That's future Spike's problem." Spike then walked away as Twilight trembled as she continued to stay put. Spike walked back to Twilight, still eating, as he leaned against her side when there was knock on the door.

"Hey Twilight," said Rainbow as she barged her way inside, "another Pegasus just got back from Baltimare with an all-clear and-" Rainbow stopped talking when she saw Spike eating an entire tub of ice cream in front of her and started to laugh.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked as she hovered over to the purple pony, "Aren't you gonna stop him?" Twilight just looked very uncomfortable and held her breath.

"She sure isn't!" Spike bragged, "she's not gonna move until next Tuesday! She thinks it'll prevent the disaster from happening!" Rainbow laughed.

"Oh this is too rich!" said Rainbow before she gasped, "Hey, Twilight! There's a mouse right behind you!" Twilight flinched and bit her lip to avoid moving or squealing. Rainbow and Spike laughed heartily, making Twilight feel very annoyed.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Spike as he got an idea, "Let me try!" Spike then picked up a quill and started to tickle Twilight's chin. Twilight just held her breath as Spike continued to tickle her as he sat on her back. Twilight felt like she was going to cry when she finally used her magic to toss Spike away from her.

"Whoa-oa!" Spike cried out as he slammed into a shelf. But as he did so...

BURP!

WHOOMPH!

Spike spat out a fireball...right at Twilight!

Rainbow and Spike both gasped at the after-sight.

"Oh no," Rainbow groaned as she and Spike looked at Twilight fearfully.

"What happened?" Twilight asked in a deadpan tone.

"I'm so, so sorry," said Spike nervously, "I didn't mean to! It was a total accident!"

"Show me," Twilight said sternly.

"Uhhh...I'm not so sure that's such a-" said Rainbow with alot of hesitation on her tone.

" _Show me!_ " Twilight demanded. Spike nervously held up a mirror, showing Twilight's mane was partially singed and now sticking in the air around her head.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed, "This is the same mane cut as Future Twilight!"

"Y'know...It really doesn't look that bad," said Rainbow sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't care how it looks!" Twilight snapped as Mario returned from his trip.

"Okay," said Mario "I've got some nutritious snacks here for you to eat Twilight while you're standing...AAAAAAAH!" Mario saw Twilight's mane and dropped the bag with the snacks inside of it and screamed. He then saw the nervous looking Rainbow and Spike standing nearby.

"Sweet precious gemstones _what did you do to her!?_ " Mario said angrily, "Spike, I asked you to do one simple thing and protect my Twilight from anything bad!"

" _Your_ Twilight?" Rainbow teased. Mario blushed, but still glared at them.

"Just let it go! We've got bigger problems to worry about!" Twilight retorted, "It's just another sign that the future hasn't changed! _Not_ doing anything didn't work either! Oh, I wish there was a way to know what was going to happen so I could stop it!" Spike then pondered.

"You wanna see the future?" said Spike, "I might know somepony who can help!" Mario felt rather weary.

"Spike, you're not seriously considering..." Mario then groaned as Spike brought him and Twilight to an ominous purple colored tent, "he is...UGH!"

"What's this?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's Madame Pinkie's place," said Spike.

" _Madame Pinkie?_ " said Twilight.

"You can't be serious," Mario groaned, "I'm staying out here. Fortune Telling makes me _very_ uncomfortable. Besides, the one time the old group from Canterlot actually got me to try it out for fun. I got a frying pan to my head!"

"Suit yourself," said Spike as he and Twilight headed inside.

"Come...Enter the chamber of Madame Pinkie Pie..." said the pink pony, now dressed like gypsy and using a spooky voice as she sat before a table with a crystal ball in the center, "For the answers that you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny." Then using a normal voice. "Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh?" Twilight and Spike blinked.

"Yeah uh...the best one I've seen," said Twilight sheepishly.

"Look deep into the crystal ball...for it will reveal all!" said Pinkie with her spooky voice, "Ah, yes I see something...It is a vision of the future...I see...you, Twilight. You will get a really cool birthday present next year..."

"Yes, and?" said Twilight anxiously and excitedly as Spike smiled.

"That's it," said Pinkie plainly as she leaned against the back of her chest with her fore-hooves behind her head.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Yep," Pinkie answered, "Cool birthday present."

"Pinkie, I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impending disaster that future Twilight was trying to warn me about!" Twilight snapped.

"Oh, my fortune telling has nothing to do with my Pinkie sense," said Pinkie, "It's only good for vague and immediate events." It was just then Pinkie's tail twitched.

CRACK!

And a flower pot crashed on top of Twilight's head.

"Like that, see?" said Pinkie and then pondered, "Where did that even come from?" Then Pinkie got another tail twitch.

CLANG!

"OW! OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I DIDN'T EVEN GO INSIDE THE TENT! PINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Pinkie cringed when she heard Mario's angry shouting.

"I...think...Madame Pinkie is announcing her retirement," she said sheepishly with a chuckle.

A few days later as the sun was setting in the sky and Pinkie had arrived outside the Library.

"Lalalalalalala, lalalala...Gosh, I haven't Twilight since the flower pot incident," said Pinkie to herself, "or Mario since the...frying pan incident. Hope they still aren't mad." Pinkie then let herself inside of the Library.

"Uhhh..." said Pinkie dumbfounded as she looked inside. The main area was now loaded with various machines, blackboards with various graphs, telescopes, books, and lots and lots of paperwork. Twilight and Mario were running about from one object to the next as Spike just sat calmly in the corner of the room just stuffing his face with more ice cream. Pinkie also took notice that both Twilight and Mario each had a bandage on their heads and they both had dark circles under their eyes.

"Off by point zero two from yesterday," said Twilight as she peeked through a telescope, checked a chart, and marked her notes down in a book, "Carry the fifteen...negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon."

"Recalculating projected lateral movement of the great stallion constellation and reducing error by point four, zero, seven, two," Mario told Twilight as he peeked through a telescope and jotted down some notes on his own sheet of paper.

"Hey Pinkie," said Spike as he noticed the pink pony in the middle of the mess.

"Twilight's really serious about finding out about that cool birthday present, isn't she?" said Pinkie as she watched Twilight and Mario run about the room from one telescope to the next and eventually to the graphs on occasion, "She's even got Mario involved."

"Who cares?" said Spike dismissively, "As long as I can keep eating ice cream. Sorry, future Spike." Spike then took another bite and hummed happily. Twilight just smiled as her tongue was sticking out from the corner of the mouth as she wrote some more notes. Mario then started chuckling to himself, but Pinkie could tell that Mario wasn't laughing over something he thought was funny.

"Are...you guys okay?" Pinkie asked worried as stood behind Mario.

"Ah, Pinkie, I'm glad you're here," said Twilight as she pulled Pinkie over to one of the telescopes, "Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine-and-quarter catadioptric telescopes?"

"Sure!" Pinkie replied. Thought it could be assumed Pinkie had no clue what Twilight was talking about.

"So I was thinking," said Twilight as she walked over to another telescope, "after I came to see Madame Pinkie and the flower pot landed on my head-see the bandage? Just like the bandage from the future." Twilight pointed at the bandage to prove her point.

"Nice!" said Pinkie.

"Indeed," said Mario with a unstable smile, "another sign that our efforts to prevent a horrible disaster have been for nothing. But not this time! Oh no... _we_ will not be beaten again! _This_ time we _will_ come out ahead! Right Twilight!"

"That's right, Mario," said Twilight as she walked past Spike, "we had an epiphany after that flowerpot hit my head and the frying pan hit Mario's head. Doing things didn't work, _not_ doing things didn't work, and we couldn't predict the future either, so we only had one other choice. Monitor _everything_." Twilight's eyes enlarged as her pupils shrank, making the red veins on her eyes visible as well as making her look slightly insane. Mario's eyes were in the same condition.

"Yes, yes, no matter what happens, we _will_ know what it is," Mario said in a maniacal tone and rubbing his fore-hooves together, "Nothing will get past us. Nothing! _Nothing!_ Every star, every cloud, even the very space in the sky and the smallest bits of time and space. If it shifts just one micrometer, even less, _we will know! We will know it all_!" Mario then laughed loudly like a mad scientist before smiling like one at Pinkie.

"Makes sense to me," said Pinkie uneasily with a smile since both ponies were sticking their faces in hers. They were so close that both their noses were pressing against her own.

"That way no matter what happens in the future, we'll be ready," said Twilight as she rushed to another telescope, her eye moving wildly from the top lense, and Mario headed back to the graphs to do more calculations, "We thought we saw something in the Horsehead nebula, but after staring at it for three straight hours, We were wrong!"

"You won this round nebula!" Mario shouted before adding in a dark tone, "but _next_ time, you _won't_!" Pinkie and Spike just exchanged worried looks.

"Three hours?" said Pinkie in shock as she stood next to Spike, "when did you sleep? And has Mario been here the whole time?"

"He brought his sleeping bag and set it up on the basement room," said Spike as he continued to eat his ice cream.

"We didn't sleep," said Twilight with a wild smile on her face, "We haven't slept since future Twilight was here. There are three days left until next Tuesday, we can sleep all we want after that!"

"After victory!" Mario shouted as he head toward another telescope, "Victory that shall be ours! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!" Mario and Twilight got back to work as Pinkie looked rather annoyed.

"I'm beginning to see that Mario and I would _not_ have worked out as a couple," said Pinkie, "He's crazy!"

"No kidding, so is Twilight," Spike remarked, "they should just get together now. They're already acing like a married couple."

"I heard that!" Twilight snapped.

"And you both have been awake for too long," Spike added.

"Yeah," Pinkie added, "Tuesday's not three days from now. Tuesday's _tomorrow_!" Mario and Twilight gasped and looked at each other before switching telescopes.

"Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the nine-and-quarter-inch catadioptric telescopes?" Twilight asked.

"I have no idea," said Pinkie with a smile.

"Brilliant!" Mario shouted as he went to make the recalibrations himself as Twilight continued to scope the sky when she accidently looked directly at the sun.

"Ah! My eye!" Twilight yelped as put a fore-hoof to her right eye and pulled away.

"Twilight!" Mario yelped as he rushed over to her.

"Don't worry Twilight," said Pinkie as she rushed over to the fireplace to grab something, "I have eye patches stashed all over Ponyville, in case of an eye patch emergency. There! Now you look like a pirate! A sleepy pirate with a really weird mane cut." Mario glared as Pinkie pulled over a mirror. Twilight and Mario gasped.

"The eye patch...another sign! Nearly all the signs have come true!" said Twilight as she and Mario rushed over to their notes, "We haven't done a thing to prevent the catastrophe!" Mario was trembled and breathing heavily.

"No...no...no!" Mario retorted as he banged the sides of his head with his fore-hooves, "Why is everything we've tried not working! I was supposed to protest Twilight from ending up like her future self and I've failed at every turn! I'm supposed to protect the mare I love and I've failed! _I failed you Twilight! I failed you-u-u-u!_ " Mario's voice grew louder as he spoke until he threw his head back and dramatically shouted at the end.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Mario, get a grip!" Twilight snapped after she slapped him twice across the face, "You haven't failed me! We still have a chance to fix this! If Tuesday's tomorrow, and the disaster happens by Tuesday morning, then there's only one solution. I'll just have to stop _time_!"

"GENUIS!" Mario exclaimed as he placed a bar of soap and lined up to an open door leading to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"If I step on this bar of soap," said Mario, the veins of his eyes showing as well as the dark circles under them, "I can slide right into the bathroom and bump my head on the edge of the sink. If I hit the right pressure point on my head, I can figure out the equation for the spell known as the _flux compacitor_ , which makes time manipulation _possible_!" Mario couldn't resist giving Twilight a squeaky smile as he finished his statement.

"Just go buy us some train tickets for Canterlot and be happy," said Twilight bluntly.

"Fine," said Mario, walking away and looking glum.

"Be happy!" Twilight retorted. Mario looked back at her.

"AH-HA-HA-HA!" Mario laughed sarcastically as he quickly trotted out of the Library. Spike and Pinkie looked unamused as Twilight approached.

"Come on you two," said Twilight, "We have a mission that requires us to go undercover."

It was late at night by the time the train arrived at Canterlot station as the three ponies and Spike were now all dressed in black body suits with hoods. Mario, Twilight, and Spike raced off to their destination as Pinkie just bounced about as she followed them from behind. Mario and Twilight then stopped in the middle of one of the streets and began to tippy-hoof forward. Spike and Pinkie just followed behind them without trying to be discreet or secretive. Then Twilight and Mario ducked behind a nearby fountain, then somersaulted over to a tree before scouting the area to see that all was clear before zooming ahead. Spike and Pinkie just kept following at their own pace. The fact they were just following the two ponies so casually showed that only Mario and Twilight were taking this mission seriously.

"Uhh...I don't think we need to be sneaking around, Twilight and Mario," said Spike as he held an ice cream cone in his hand, "It's not illegal to walk around Canterlot."

"Guard! C'mon on you guys!" Twilight called to them as she posed next to a fountain statue. Pinkie and Spike then posed as well as a unicorn guard walked by. Twilight exhales loudly once the guard was gone.

"That was close," said Twilight before she noticed one member wasn't there, "Hey, where's Mario?"

"Right here," Mario replied, but nopony could see him.

"Where?" Twilight asked as she looked around.

"I said here," said Mario as he appeared out of the blue, startling everypony.

"Whoa!" said Spike.

"How'd you do that?" Twilight asked.

"I already read that book about the art of invisibility," said Mario, "See?" Mario then disappeared again, "I'm still here but you can't see me!"

"AAH! Mario's a ghost!" Pinkie shouted as she hid fearfully behind Spike.

"Pinkie, I'm not a ghost," said Mario as a matter of fact, "Just invisible." Mario then reappeared as Pinkie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm sure that will be useful," said Twilight, "Now let's get going." They continued to venture forward a bit before Spike looked rather irritated.

"I dunno why we have to wear _these_ things either," said Spike as he tugged on his own black body suit.

"Aren't we wearing them for fun?" Pinkie asked.

"No, there is nothing fun about this!" Twilight retorted.

"We're going undercover to prevent a future disaster from happening," Mario added in a stern but hushed tone, "I thought you were up to speed on the situation!"

"Oh...Are you sure?" Pinkie asked.

"Focus, guys!" Twilight snapped in a hushed tone and stamping a fore-hoof, "The only way to prevent the disaster is to stop time! Time spells are kept in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing, the most secure section of the archives. _That's_ why we're sneaking around." Twilight then pointed toward a tall tower that had a sun weather vane on top of it as well as two more unicorn guards standing at the entrance.

"Awesome! That sounds like fun!" said Pinkie.

"No, it's _not_ fun!" Twilight and Mario said sternly as they walk away.

"Aww," said Pinkie sadly as Twilight and Mario then sneaked into a bush, peeked out, and zipped away. Twilight hadn't noticed that part of her outfit had ripped from getting caught on a tree branch. Pinkie and Spike didn't notice the torn piece of cloth as they walked by.

"I still don't understand how sneaking into the archives is gonna help her find out about her birthday present," Pinkie told Spike.

If Mario had heard that, he might have been banging his head against a wall in frustration.

Getting back on track, Twilight had asked Mario to scope for a way into the tower while she did the same. As usual, Pinkie and Spike just stood back and watched. Twilight then came across a window that she was able to open from the outside.

"The coast is clear," said Twilight as she looked around, "Now slowly lift me into the window so we can-AH!" Twilight was given a hard shove as she went flying inside. Pinkie and Spike just casually entered as Twilight tried to recollect herself.

"I wonder if...Mario..."Twilight then game to a stop when she was looked up and heard something above her.

(Cue Mission Impossible theme)

Mario then tied a rope to himself and jumped through the window and maneuvered his way down as he power dived to the floor below. As he neared the floor, he untied himself, did a front flip, and landed in a defensive stance until he noticed the two ponies and Spike glaring at him.

(cue record scratch fanfare)

"How'd you get in here?" Mario asked, "I was about to signal you from...that open window..." Mario then faced-hoofed himself.

"Let's get this over with," said Spike with a dismissive sigh as Twilight just looked rather indignant. Twilight and Mario then continued to sneak about a rather dark hallway. They then stood on both their hind legs with their backs against the wall to scan another hallway as Pinkie and Spike kept themselves concealed. Once another unicorn guard removed the light from his horn and walked away, Twilight and Mario made a run for it, even quickly tip-hoofing past some more guards. As usual, Pinkie and Spike just casually followed behind them. That was until Spike dropped his ice cream cone and went to pick up the dropped scoop with his tongue, which Twilight quickly grabbed the baby dragon and disappeared with him. They later hid behind some curtains to avoid another guard. Twilight was hanging on the middle curtain, Pinkie was hanging onto the curtain to Twilight's left, and Spike poked his head out of the top curtain at Twilight's right. Mario was actually hiding right below Twilight's curtain but used his invisibility spell to avoid being seen. Once the guard was gone, Mario reappeared as Twilight and Pinkie slid down their curtains. Sadly, Spike fell to the ground since he wasn't holding onto the curtain he was hiding behind.

"Okay, if my calculations are correct," said Twilight in a hushed tone as she and Mario moved forward while keeping low to the ground, "the Star Swirl the Bearded wing should be right...here." This view then zoomed out to show...the window they had come in as well as the rope Mario had been tied to still hanging from the roof.

"Uh, Twilight?" said Spike.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Isn't this where we came in?" said Spike. Twilight then saw he was right.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mario exclaimed, "we just went around in a circle?!".

"Cool! Can we climb in the window again?" Pinkie asked excitedly, "That was super fun!"

"I don't understand," said Twilight, "It's supposed to be here...How are we supposed to find it now?"

"I don't know," said Mario, "I was following you. You said you actually checked the map to this place!"

"You could've checked the map too ya know!" Twilight retorted.

"How?" Mario protested, "You kept hogging it!"

"Maybe we can ask somepony in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing?" said Pinkie as she pointed to an area that was locked up by an iron bar door. An orchestral twang and angelic choir could also be heard as Twilight and Mario gasped.

"Huh? How'd we miss that?" said Twilight as she looked at Mario and he shrugged his shoulders. They then looked inside with awe. For inside the area was shelves of various books and scrolls and a large sand dial in the heart of the area.

"Look at all those priceless magic scrolls," said Twilight, "There are more than I ever imagined!"

"Twilight, the guard!" Pinkie pointed out as a shadow approached the group.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?!" said Twilight and Mario. They began to panic and ran about the area before the locked door as the shadow approached the group. Mario and Twilight huddled close as they squatted on the ground, trembling fearfully as the guard walked up to them.

"Hey, Twilight, Mario, haven't seen you two in a while," said the guard cheerfully, "let me open that for ya." With a loud squeak, the guard unlocked door and opened it for the group. They were all stunned.

"Thanks," said Twilight and Mario with a nervous chuckle.

"I figured you two would be a couple someday," the guard added as Pinkie and Spike headed inside. Mario and Twilight blushed and smiled sheepishly as the guard walked away. Then they both rolled their eyes and headed inside the wing, getting ahead of Pinkie and Spike.

"Oh no!" said Twilight as she and Mario stopped moving.

"Oof!" said Spike.

"Oh!" said Pinkie. Both of them had bumped into Twilight and Mario from behind.

"Look, I look just like future Twilight..." said Twilight with horror, "The last sign has come true!"

"And that's bad right?" said Pinkie.

"No, it's the perfect time for a party," said Mario sarcastically before getting into Pinkie's face and shouting, " _Of course this is bad!_ "

"But how can we find the time-stopping spell?" Spike asked worried, "There must be a million scrolls in here!"

"I. Don't. Know," said Twilight with worry since both she and Mario were panicking.

"We will find it!" said Mario frantically, "We must. We must! _We must!_ Even if we have to turn this place upside down! We're gonna find that spell at all costs!" Mario began to run about, searching through various books and scrolls at once. The rest of the group began to do the same. Twilight began to search some other shelves as Pinkie sat on top of one shelf checking and tossing away various types of scrolls. But their time was running out as the sky got lighter and birds began to sing outside. Spike was nearly about to fall asleep but managed to shake his head to wake up and was searching through books when he noticed how the sun was about to rise.

"Twilight, Mario, it's over!" said Spike as he looked out the window, "It's officially Tuesday morning!"

"Nnngh, no!" Twilight yelped as she and Mario tossed some books they were holding with their magic as they rushed to the left and then to the right. Then they both looked out the window.

"Tuesday morning, the disaster!" said Twilight, "Incoming!" Twilight pushed Spike out of the way and ducked as she covered her head with her fore-hooves and trembled.

"It's can't end like this!" Mario snapped as he crouched next to her and held her close, "if this is it, I'm going with you!"

"No!" Twilight snapped, "Mario get away! I won't let you!"

"Then tell me before the disaster strikes," Mario asked frantically with a brief pause asked with a broken tone, "Do you love me?" Twilight's eyes widened as her lips quivered when...Princess Celestia was standing in front of them...and she was smiling?

"Good morning, Twilight, Mario," said Princess Celestia cheerfully, "Love the new hairstyle, Twilight. Well, happy Tuesday you two!" The two ponies just smiled as the Princess walked away, leaving Twilight and Mario dumbfounded.

"Well Mom seemed...pretty upbeat...for an incoming disaster," said Mario slowly.

"Why isn't anypony surprised to see us sneaking around in here?!" Twilight snapped, "Is it possible there never was a disaster? That we've just been making ourselves frantic over nothing?!"

"I don't get it," said Spike as he removed the black hood from his head, "If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you?" Twilight then giggled.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "But do know one thing. I look _ridiculous_." Spike, Twilight, and Mario all laughed.

"Yeah, you do," said Spike.

"You don't look _that_ bad," said Mario as Twilight glared at him.

"Seriously?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Well, okay, maybe a little silly," said Mario honestly, "I still think you look beautiful." Twilight just giggled.

"Well, you either need glasses or you're just sweet," said Twilight, "and this all happened because we couldn't stop worrying about the future and let the future handle itself! Well, not anymore!"

"I agree," said Mario.

" _From now on, We're gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing!_ " said Mario and Twilight together.

"That's great," said Spike, "Does that mean there won't be any more late night pacing?"

"No more late night pacing," said Twilight, shaking her head in agreement as she pointed at the giant sun dial, "If only we had learned this lesson a week ago, we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

"Twilight, Twilight, I found something!" said Pinkie as she appeared from one side of the room with her hoodie now off, "It doesn't stop time, but it lets you go back in time. It says you can go back once, and it only lasts for a few moments. Does that help?"

"Pinkie, you're a genius," said Twilight with an excited smile on her face.

"Woo-hoo!" said Pinkie.

"I thought you were chicken," Mario teased as Pinkie gave him a stern glare.

"I'm kidding," said Mario with a chuckle, "Just remembering you say that the last time Twilight called you a genius." Pinkie just stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Now I can go back and tell past Twilight and Mario that they don't need to go berserk with worry about a disaster that's never gonna come!" said Twilight.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mario asked.

"I can manage alone, Mario," said Twilight. Twilight took a few steps forward and made her horn glow white. The intensity of the magic made a light whirlwind surround her before a bright light transported her exactly one week back in time. Spike, Mario, and Pinkie watched in awe as Twilight disappeared.

Twilight arrived rather shaken up as she shook her head to recover from the trip and then rushed towards her past self and past Mario.

"Twilight," said...Twilight, "You've got to listen to me!"

"Wuh?" said past Mario puzzled.

"Who are you?" Past Twilight asked, "I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. _You_ are not scientifically possible." Past Twilight walked behind the look alike and then poked her to emphasize her point. Past Mario rolled his eyes.

"Twilight, you said you read that book I gave you about parallel universes," said Past Mario, "Maybe she's..."

"I'm not an alternate version!" Twilight snapped before glaring at the other purple pony in the room and put a fore-hoof on her shoulder, "Twilight, I have a very important message from you from the future!"

"You're from the _future_?!" Past Twilight and Past Mario exclaimed.

"That's right, now listen..." said Twilight.

"What happened to you?" Past Twilight asked in shock, "The future must be awful!"

"Did we get together and then have a fallout that was so bad that you went into depression and a life on the streets?" Past Mario asked with worry as Twilight glared.

"No!" Twilight snapped as Past Mario breathed a sigh of relief, "Please! I don't have much time!"

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" Past Twilight asked with a fore-hoof to her chin.

"If that's true, then old age was _really_ good to you," said Past Mario, "You look so young!"

"Thanks Mario, but actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning," said Twilight, "but that's not important right now!"

"Wuh?" said Past Mario in shock.

"I can't believe that time travel is really possible!" said Past Twilight excitedly, "How did you, I mean _I_ figure it out?"

"The time spells are in the Canterlot archives," Twilight answered, "But that's not-"

"Really? Where? I've never seen them!" said Past Twilight.

"Twilight, please, we need to hear the-" Past Mario tried to get Past Twilight to hush so Twilight could speak.

"They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing," said Twilight, "Now, you have to listen to-"

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt?" Past Twilight interrupted again, "I have so many questions-" Past Twilight was cut off when her present self shoved a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"Quit talking and let your future self tells us her message!" said Past Mario firmly. Twilight was soon covered in magical crackles as she started to speak.

"I have something extremely important to tell you about the future," said Twilight, "and I only have a few seconds, so you've _got_ to listen! Whatever you do, don't-"

POOF!

"-waste your time...worrying...about..." Twilight soon realized that she was back at the present with Mario, Pinkie, and Spike and face-hoofed herself, "UGH! I can't believe I just did that!"

"Did you tell her about the cool birthday present?" Pinkie asked.

"Remember last week when future Twilight came to warn me and Mario about something?" said Twilight to the others, "that was _me_ trying to warn _myself_ not to worry so much! Now Mario and I are gonna spend the next week freaking out about a disaster that doesn't even exist! Ugh!" Twilight raised both her fore-hooves in the air and groaned loudly as she sat down with a sad and frustrated look on her face. Mario slowly approached her.

"Twilight-"

"And you!" Twilight snapped, "You're supposed to be my voice of reason and you ended up being just as _crazy_ as me! What's got into you? I don't even know how you didn't figure out that me going back was a _bad idea_!" Mario looked rather upset.

"I was scared Twilight," said Mario softly, "I was scared something really bad was going to happen to you. I thought going back in time was the right call. I just...(sniff)...I don't know what I would do if...something happened to you...and I...never saw you again..." Twilight softened as she heard Mario speak, especially when a few tears left his eyes and his voice cracked.

"Mario-" said Twilight gently.

"I need you, Twilight," Mario interrupted as he started to cry, "I hated seeing all those unfortunate incidents happen to you. I didn't stop the madness because...I was desperate...to protect you...and make sure...you were going to be okay..." Twilight just smiled as she nuzzled him under his chin and let him hold her for a bit until he managed to calm down.

"You won't," said Twilight, "I should've figured this would have affected you too. You suffer from bad anxiety as much as I do."

"We have alot in common, Twilight," said Mario, "not just in strengths, but in weaknesses too. Normally, I would have seen reason, but I panicked and I just kept fearing the worst and was desperate to stop the future."

"Yeah," said Twilight, "but just like you told Fluttershy not too long ago. With our friends, we can learn to overcome it. One baby step at a time." She then kissed his cheek, "Thank you for looking out for me. I really do appreciate the fact you went without sleep and overworked yourself just to protect me." Mario smiled as Pinkie approached them.

"And I wouldn't worry about the time travel failure," said Pinkie, "it's past Twilight and past Mario's problem now."

"Huh, I guess you're right, Pinkie," said Twilight with a giggle.

"I guess we needed that smile," Mario added as the three ponies all shared a laugh. Then Spike drew their attention by letting out a loud groan.

"Ohhh...my stomach..." said Spike as his stomach gurgled and he laid on his back on the floor, "I, I think it's all that ice cream...I thought the stomach ache would be future Spike's problem, but now I _am_ future Spike. Ohh..." Mario just smirked as Pinkie and Twilight giggled to each other.

"Come on, future Spike," Twilight said as she used her magic to put Spike onto her back, "Let's get you home." They took one last look at the sundial before making their exit and getting on the next train home for Ponyville. Mario and Twilight sat on the same cushion together as Pinkie and Spike sat across from them. Mario wrapped a fore-hoof around Twilight as she rested her head on his shoulder as they closed their eyes to relax. By the time they had arrived back in Ponyville, Pinkie and Spike found that Mario and Twilight had fallen asleep holding each other. All that lack of rest had finally caught up with them. Pinkie had to get a cart to take both of them to their own homes so they could rest.

The next morning, Twilight was fast asleep in her bed when she slowly woke up from her own bed and stretched.

"Wow...I feel great," said Twilight as she sat up and saw Mario standing next her bed.

"You should," said Mario, "We've been asleep for two whole days!"

" _Two whole days_?!" Twilight said in shock.

"Guess all that anxiety and not sleeping caught up to us," said Mario, "I just arrived an hour ago. From what Pinkie told me, the rest of our friends took care of the library while you were sleeping and helped Spike recover from his stomach ache."

"I'm never eating ice cream again!" said Spike indignantly from down below as he continued his chores. The two ponies just smirked and rolled their eyes at him. They knew he would eat ice cream again in due time.

"Anyway," said Mario as he used his magic to set a tray before Twilight, "I made you breakfast in bed. Once you finish eating and get ready for the day, I got some medicines from Zecora to take care of your eye, the scar, and the bump on your head. As you can see, I don't have my bandage on anymore." Mario pointed at his head. Twilight gave him a happy smile.

"Okay," said Twilight as she began to enjoy her breakfast and Mario let her be. Since his back was turned, he didn't noticed that Twilight was watching him the entire time with a smile on her face. When he was out of view, she giggled happily, clapping to herself as she continued eating.

 _He made me breakfast in bed! Oh he's such a sweetie!_ Twilight thought, but then nearly choked when she realized her train of thought, _Wait...since when do I gush over him?! He's done stuff like this for me before. How is this time any different?_

She took her time finishing her breakfast, getting ready, and then headed downstairs. She found Mario just helping out with dusting the book shelves and putting some books away. Twilight giggled as she watched him quietly do his work.

 _He's so helpful_ Twilight thought as she giggled again and made her way down the stairs.

"Mario, I kind of need you to treat my injuries before I can fix my mane," said Twilight in a sweet tone. While her mane was no longer sticking out, it was still rather messy despite being washed and wet.

"Okay," said Mario, "I've got the bottles all ready for you." Twilight nodded as she took a seat on a cushion and let Mario get to work. The first thing is he did was treat Twilight's eye so she could see with both of them again. Twilight gave him a cute smile as she finally was able to use and see with her right eye again.

 _Mario looks much cuter when I can see him with both of my eyes_ ," Twilight thought before she blinked to herself, _Wait...Why did I just think that?!_ Twilight didn't have to figure it out as Mario quickly took care of her scar and the bump on her head. The medicines cured her cuts and bruises easily.

"There, all your injuries are healed now," said Mario, giving Twilight a smile that made her feel giddy.

"Can you brush my mane please?" Twilight asked before she could even stop herself. Mario froze for a moment before he chuckled.

"Okay," said Mario "I'll make sure to be gentle since you're mane hasn't been brushed in over a week." Twilight just kept smiling.

"I trust you," said Twilight in a cute tone.

"Twilight," Mario said gently as he took his time brushing her mane.

"Yeah?" Twilight asked softly.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think you're cute." Mario said bravely. Twilight giggled with glee before putting a hoof over her mouth.

"Made your day huh?" Mario asked, trying not to chuckle. Twilight just sighed as she settled down, nodded, and closed her eyes so Mario could continue brushing her mane. Twilight just sighed contently as she felt the brush going through her mane.

 _I feel like I'm walking on clouds right now_ Twilight thought to herself, _why is it lately that being with Mario just makes me feel so...happy? I already knew he thought he was cute, but why did hearing it make me feel_

"Twilight?" said Mario slowly.

"Yeah?" said Twilight with a sigh.

"I'm finished," said Mario, "Despite the fireball, your mane didn't lose any length. It's just a little thin in certain places, but your mane is back to its normal style. Then again, it's been a few days since your mane got brunt so it has had time to recovered." Twilight opened her eyes as Mario provided her with a mirror. While she was happy her mane was no longer a mess, deep down she felt...sad and disappointed.

 _He's already done brushing my mane? Aw...I wanted him to keep combing it longer...Wait...I'm about to cry over him not brushing my mane?...what's happening to me?!_ Twilight said to herself.

"Twilight, are you okay?" said Mario, "You look a little upset. Did I hurt you when I brushed your mane?" Twilight then blinked and shook her head to recompose herself.

"I'm...okay," said Twilight slowly, "can...you just hold me for a bit...please?" Mario chuckled as he wrapped a fore-hoof so she was resting her head comfortably under his chin. Twilight just hummed as she got comfortable.

 _I wanna stay here forever_ Twilight thought when she blushed deep red, W _hy does being held by him make me feel like I'm safe and secure? Sure, he protects me and looks out for me all the time, but...since when do I feel so...dependent...like I need his protection? I can defend myself! But...why would I rather he did instead..._ These thoughts continued to plague Twilight's mind for the rest of the day.

Late that night, Spike was just sleeping comfortably in his basket.

"Why yes, I did make you a house made out of cookies, Rarity," said Spike when he heard something that made him wake up with a start. He recognized it at as somepony walking about downstairs.

"Not again!" said Spike crankily as he made his way downstairs and found that Twilight was pacing about once more. She looked worried about something

"Twilight, I thought you said no more late night pacing," said Spike crankily but then softened when he noticed that Twilight didn't look panicky, but genuinely upset over something.

"Did Future Twilight reappear again to warn you about another doom that probably doesn't even exist?" Spike asked. Twilight stopped pacing about and sat down in the middle of the room. Spike felt rather uneasy since Twilight didn't answer and hadn't bothered to respond to him.

"Twilight, I was only teasing," said Spike, "I know its gonna take time for you not worry about tomorrow and over scheduling your life. It's no big deal." Twilight sniffled a bit and then some light sobs began to be heard. Spike now felt rather guilty.

"Twilight, hey, I'm sorry," said Spike sadly as he walked up to the now crying unicorn, "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"It's not you Spike," Twilight sobbed, "It's just...all I can think about lately is Mario and I don't know why." Spike looked puzzled.

"What about Mario has got you so upset?" Spike asked plainly, "Did somepony about the future send a warning about him?" Twilight glared despite her tears.

"Spike! This is serious!" Twilight snapped as her tears, "This has nothing to do with my future or Mario's future or anything about future disasters! This has to do with why he's all I can think about and I can't focus on anything else!"

"So...thinking about Mario is upsetting you?" said Spike puzzled, "I don't get it." Twilight began to cry harder.

"Nopony does!" Twilight sobbed, but didn't admit that she hadn't bothered to talk to anypony else about her problem. Spike sighed slowly before hugging Twilight from the side.

"Please don't cry, Twilight," said Spike, "You're not really telling me what's upsetting you. Please just tell me what on your mind and stop beating around the bush about it. Did Mario hurt you? Or it is something else?" Twilight sniffled a bit as she tried to recompose herself before speaking again.

"In the past year or so," said Twilight, "I just...find myself thinking about Mario more and more these days. Sometimes I can't even concentrate on my studies. I always feel this happiness whenever he's here. Lately, just the thought of him makes me feel like bouncing around like Pinkie Pie! And ever since Hearts and Hooves Day, I just wanna be close to him and cuddle. I never used to be like that around him! Sure his hugs were nice and all, but I never wanted them to last forever. Then all this stuff about worrying about the future happened and he tells me that the idea of losing me terrifies him and that he doesn't know he how he could ever be happy without me. And it made me realize...I don't think I can be happy without him! Just the idea of him being gone forever...just...just..." Twilight couldn't speak as her crying overtook her. Spike just hugged her close until Twilight had settled down. He had a good idea what was going on, but decided to put it to the test.

"Then tell me Twilight," said Spike, "What If I said Mario was waiting downstairs to give you a big smooch?" Twilight then smiled despite her tears and started to giggle.

"Now look at yourself in the mirror," Spike asked with a smirk. Twilight obeyed and took a good look at herself the mirror. She saw the way she was smiling and how her eyes look rather dazed like she was... she was...lovesick. Twilight then froze and her eyes widened once again. Her body began to tremble and she began to breathe rather heavily.

"Twilight what's wrong?" said Spike worried, "One second your happy I brought up Mario. Then you see how your acting in the mirror and are having a panic attack!"

"And with good reason!" said Twilight frantically, "It's happened Spike. The one thing that terrified me the most has happened! Mario...finally did it! He did it, Spike! He did it!" Twilight continued to tremble as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"He did what?" said Spike.

"Don't you see Spike?" said Twilight, her voice cracking, "I...can't deny it anymore. I just can't...it make me sick keeping it inside! I gotta tell somepony! Just promise me that this will _never_ leave this room, Spike!" Spike looked at her with a gentle but firm look on his face.

"If I can guess what you're gonna say," said Spike, "I don't know if I can make that promise..."

"Spike, please don't tell him! _Just don't_! He can't know!" Twilight pleaded in a desperation, kneeling on her hind knees before the dragon.

"The last time you were afraid to tell Mario something, you pushed him away for weeks and nearly drove yourself completely insane!" said Spike sternly, "And let's not forget you nearly sent Ponyville into complete chaos and got in big trouble with Princess Celestia! I'm not gonna watch you do that to yourself again, Twilight! It was scary..." Twilight looked at him with sad eyes.

"I promise I'll tell him," Twilight begged, crossing her fore-hooves, "Just give me time. I will tell him when I'm ready. I promise! I Pinkie Promise!" Spike just sighed to himself.

"Fine," said Spike, "Then tell me Twilight. Give it to me straight. What has Mario done to you?" Twilight sniffled and tried to wipe her eyes but her tears refused to stop falling.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twilight repeated in a broken tone before she looked at Spike eye to eye,

"Spike...I've fallen in love with him..."

 **She admits it!**

 **But that's only half the battle, Twilight's still gotta tell Mario. When will she do that?**

 **All I can say is...this could take a while...just don't expect any slimes in the next chapter if you get the joke...XD**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	49. Dragon Quest

Dragon Quest

 _Pony's Log Number 221: Sometimes it take a journey of self-discovery to realize that our friends are the best family you could ever have..._

Just outside of Ponyville, Applejack and Pinkie were hard at work creating a large trench of some sort. A major event was going to happen today and Mario and Twilight were busy rounding everypony up so they could watch it together. However, their plans to get everypony to participate came to a halt when they found that Fluttershy didn't want to go.

"C'mon Fluttershy," said Twilight as she, Mario, and Rainbow were at her house, "it'll be fun!"

"There's nothing fun about dragons!" said Fluttershy as Rainbow tried to pull her out of the house by her tail, "Scary, yes. Fun, no!"

"But Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation," said Twilight as she and Mario watched Fluttershy get her tail loose from Rainbow's grip and tried to run off, but Rainbow overtook her and started pushing her from behind, "Do you really want to pass up a chance like this?" Mario and Twilight gave the yellow Pegasus an encouraging smile.

"Now that you put it that way," said Fluttershy as she extended all four of her legs against the edges of her door as Rainbow tried to push her out, " _Yes_!" Mario and Twilight then teleported outside as Fluttershy gritted her teeth from all the pushing.

"Aw, Fluttershy," said Twilight gently, "We just don't want you to miss out."

"She's right, Flutters," Mario added, "I'll admit I'm scared myself but I'll be around all my friends..."

"And your date!" Twilight blurted out as Mario, Fluttershy, and Rainbow looked at her in surprise.

"You...didn't say you wanted Mario to be your date for this," said Rainbow as Twilight's eyes widened and she bit her lip. All she could was chuckle nervously as her checks turned bright pink.

"Do you want me to be your date?" Mario asked kindly. Twilight could barely look at Mario as she gave him a shy nod and a smile.

"Okay, so I'll have my cute date _and_ friends to be there for me when I get scared, Flutters," said Mario, "So you'll be okay. I'd hate to see you miss out on this."

"Miss out on what?" Fluttershy spluttered, "Big, scaly, fire-breathing Dragons?"

"Well...yeah!" said Twilight.

"We should be safe enough in the trench Applejack and Pinkie are digging up so they won't bother us," Mario added, "you'll be perfectly safe."

"Thanks, but...no thanks," said Fluttershy firmly.

"Alright," said Mario, "We won't force you to go. Rainbow you can... _Rainbow_! Stop pushing Fluttershy and leave her alone! She said she doesn't want to go!" But Rainbow wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Look, Fluttershy," said Rainbow sternly as she showed a picture of herself and the yellow Pegasus watching a large collection of butterflies, "I watched that boring butterfly migration with you, so now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me! You owe me!" Fluttershy breathed a bit deeply as a stern look appeared on her face.

"I...said... _NO!_ " Fluttershy replied before shouting and roughly tackling Rainbow to her back. Fluttershy then stomped Rainbow's stomach with her hind hooves, making Twilight gasp in shock as Mario winced. Fluttershy gave high pitched growl as she made a mad dash for her window and raised her fore-hooves to throw it open. Instead she gently opened the window and timidly jumped out of it. Mario and Twilight watched as Fluttershy ran into the forest and out of site before looking at Rainbow and cringing. Rainbow was left dazed with butterflies circling her head as one of her hind legs twitched and her right wing looks rather crumpled up.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time," Rainbow remarked as she slightly recovered a bit. Mario just sighed to himself.

"Honestly, with how you treat her sometimes," said Mario as he leaned into her face, "I'm surprised she hasn't trounced you sooner." Mario wasn't going to add to the fact that Fluttershy had been confiding with him over her resentment toward Rainbow. While he was glad Fluttershy did stand up for herself, he would agree that knocking Rainbow down was a bit harsh. Fortunately, Rainbow seemed to get the message without this added information.

"I...I guess I have been...kind of rough and bossy with her sometimes," Rainbow admitted feebly, "remind me to apologize and have a Pegasus to Pegasus talk with her later. From what you told me about what Fluttershy learned about being assertive, I don't think I wanna face an angry Fluttershy."

"That would be a very smart idea," said Mario with a smile as he helped Rainbow to her hooves before the three ponies headed out of the cottage together.

(main theme)

By the time, the three ponies had returned, the bunker had been completed. Size wise it was very spacious and shaped like a letter T with a shallow stair case leading down into it. Twilight then peeked out of the bunker wearing a camouflage dome hat and holding a pair of binoculars with her fore-hooves. Mario was right behind her wearing a full on camo-shirt and pants, and his specially made camo-helmet that had built-in binoculars on them that used his magic to zoom in and out.

"I don't see any dragons," said Twilight as she looked around in a hushed tone.

"Me neither," said Applejack in the same tone, wearing a camo-top with a hoodie, as she looked through her own set of binoculars.

"Me neither-neither," said Pinkie as she looked through her own binoculars...from the wrong end, which annoyed Applejack. Pinkie then looked at Rainbow sat behind her from a distance.

"Shoot!" said Rainbow, wearing a camo-shirt and cap hat and revealing that she was sitting directly behind Pinkie, "You don't think we missed them, do you?"

"No, I don't think so," said Twilight as she scans the rather empty area," We're just a little early and I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves!"

"True, the dragon migration patterns say this is the best location," said Mario, "so they should be on their way soon and we'll get the best vantage point a pony could ask for." Mario then tapped his hat so his built in binoculars covered his eyes as he scoped around.

"Where'd you get the hi-tech specs there, Mario?" Rainbow asked, "They look really cool."

"More importantly, why don't I have any?" Twilight asked annoyingly. Mario glared as he lifted his "specs" as Rainbow called them and taped her hat to show that she had them the whole time.

"I installed them this morning," said Mario bluntly, "Weren't you listening when I told you?"

"No, she was too busy thinking about how cute you look," Rainbow teased.

"Oh shush!" Twilight snapped and turned away as Applejack and Pinkie snickered.

"It must be true," Pinkie added, "After all, you asked him to be your date for this event." Twilight groaned as the other girls snickered again.

"That's enough girls," said Mario, "I'm just glad Twilight likes me back and enjoys dating me."

" _Love_ is the better word," Twilight muttered in a very quiet tone so nopony could hear her.

"Anyway," said Mario, "As long as we keep incognito, we should be just fine."

" _Yoo-hoo!_ " called a voice, "Well?" Her loud tone startled the five ponies inside the bunker as they looked back to see Rarity. While she had worn camo-style clothes, much to her style, she had made more of a dress with a cone shaped hat and had altered the colors into more of shades of red, orange, and yellow. She had also created herself a red carpet to walk on, which blew some squeaky part horns once it fully unraveled and a huge explosion of confetti surrounded her.

"What do you think?" said Rarity proudly, "Am I the toast of the trench or what?"

"You'll be toast alright," said Applejack annoyingly, "when the dragons see you parading around in that getup." The others made worried looks as Twilight and Mario cringed. Nopony wanted to see that happen to the marshmallow pony.

"You look very nice, Rarity," said Twilight as Rarity gracefully made her way into the trench and Twilight used her magic to capture and make all the confetti disappear, "but could you look nice down here in the trench with us?"

"Nice in an understatement," Rarity exclaimed, "I look _fabulous_! Who says camouflage has to be drab?"

"Ahoy, maties!" said Pinkie as she lifted up her binoculars, "Dragons ho!" It was then a large shadow appeared above them and then a large collection of dragons of all shapes and sizes appeared in the sky.

"Oooh...Ahhh!" All the ponies said in amazement as they used their binoculars to watch all the dragons flying high in the sky. One dragon even flew low and performed a loop-de-loop for the group. This made them all smile.

"Wow, amazing," said Twilight.

"Nice move!" said Mario impressed, but then Rainbow rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry.

"Pfft, pretty lame move," Rainbow remarked indignantly, "Is that all they got?" As Rainbow waved her fore-hoof dismissively and Applejack rolled her eyes at the blue Pegasus, another dragon flew above them and unleashed a massive flame at them. Everypony minus Rainbow managed to duck to avoid the blast, leaving Rainbow's mane and face slightly cooked.

"What do ya think of that "move", Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked smugly in a hushed tone, "Still think they're lame?"

"Uh, not so much," said Rainbow in the same tone and looking rather frazzled, "The word "fierce" comes to mind."

"And "formidable"," said Rarity.

"Not to mention "intimidating"," Mario added.

"And "super duper scary"," said Pinkie, shaking a bit as she crouched low to the ground. Mario help her sit up a bit and gave her a hug.

"You're okay, little sis," said Mario gently, "you've got your friends with you." Pinkie smiled and returned his hug, feeling much better. Twilight glared and Rarity took noticed.

"You know, darling. We've all noticed that you've been getting more and more jealous and possessive over Mario recently," Rarity pointed out quietly so only Twilight could hear, "care to talk about it?" Twilight blinked before giving Rarity a dirty look, but then instantly softened.

"You know don't you?" Twilight whispered softly to the marshmallow pony so nopony else could hear. Rarity just smiled.

"I know when a mare is in love if that's what you're saying," Rarity remarked as Twilight whimpered.

"Please don't say anything!" Twilight pleaded, "I'm not ready to..." Twilight was then cut off Rarity smiled and put a hoof over her mouth.

"I won't," said Rarity, "Just remember that he's been waiting for you." Twilight nodded to herself as she looked to see Spike had arrived wearing an apron and rolling a cart filled with various treats.

"Yeah, Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with," said Spike as he put a cupcake in Pinkie's fore-hoof and then handed Applejack and Mario each a cookie. Rainbow just looked at Spike before she fell onto her back and laughed.

"Yeah, right, Spike," said Rainbow as she sat up and the others enjoyed their treats, "That's one of the _scariest_ aprons I've ever seen!" Applejack and Pinkie laughed with her as Mario just glared.

"What's wrong with wearing an apron?" Spike objected, " _You_ won't be laughing when _you_ spill blueberries all over your scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain!" Spike soon blinked when he realized he was complaining about scale stains.

"One _tough stain_ against one _lame_ dragon!" Rainbow shot back, wiping a tear from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Rainbow! That's harsh!" Mario said sternly.

"You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity sternly as she got into the blue Pegasus's face, "Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons!"

"Or act like them," Twilight added.

"My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is," said Rarity as she poked the top scale on his head.

"I don't act like other dragons?" said Spike in shock.

"Oh, not even close!" said Pinkie.

"But why would you want to, Spike?" said Applejack.

"Most dragons we've dealt with are very brash, rude, violent, and downright selfish," said Mario, "You remember what happened when you bumped into a dragon that time you ran away. He didn't even care you were kin! All he wanted to do was take you out!"

"Don't remind me," said Spike wearily.

"Yes, Mario is quite right about that," said Rarity, "You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of?"

"What's that?" Spike asked hopefully.

"The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooo!" Rarity cooed as she gave Spike's cheeks a playful squeeze, making Spike's face turn a shade of red.

"Cute?!" Spike spluttered, "Dragons aren't supposed to be cute! Right?"

"Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red," said Rarity, "it is most becoming." The other ponies started staring at him as well with smiles on their faces. Spike began to feel rather uncomfortable and embarassed. He usually enjoyed Rarity's coos, but seeing everyone else watching just seemed to ruin it for him.

"Rrrgh!" Spike grunted as he stomped away and exited the trench with a huff.

"Don't be so sensitive about the cooing, Spike," Mario called out to him, "They do it to me all the time and you always got a laugh out of it!" The rest of the girls just smiled as they watched Spike walk away.

"Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger?" said Rarity to the others.

" _Waddle_?!" Spike blurted out, "Rrrrrggggh!"

"Spike doesn't waddle," Mario protested.

"No, but you do when you get mad," said Pinkie with a smirk.

"And isn't Mario the cutest thing when he's mad?" Rarity added.

"Just plum adorable," Applejack added.

"Not to mention very handsome," Rainbow added and even batted her eyelashes at him. Mario felt his face turn bright red in embarassment.

"Ooooh, red is so your color," Twilight said in a charming tone, "talk about super cute!"

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!" Mario cried out and stomped out of the trench with her head low to hide his face.

"And there he goes waddling away!" Pinkie said to the others.

"I'M _NOT_ WADDLING!" Mario shouted, but the others just snickered to each other. Later that night, Spike was wide awake as he rested comfortably in his basket. The little dragon was finding it very hard to sleep.

"What am I? Where am I from? Who am I supposed to be?" Spike asked out loud to himself. Or at least that was the intention, but the fact he said his questions out loud was preventing Twilight from sleeping as she stuffed her head under her pillow.

"Uuugh! I don't know!" Twilight said in exasperation as she removed her pillow and turned around to face the baby dragon, "For the last time, Spike, you were given to me and Mario as an egg. I don't know who found you or _where_ they found you."

"Seriously? That's all you know?" said Spike, clearly upset as he turned away from Twilight in his basket.

"I'm sorry, Spike," said Twilight quietly as Spike got out of his bed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"That doesn't tell me anything about who I am!" said Spike, "I feel like I'm...I'm _looking_ at a complete stranger. Oh!" Spike felt tears appear in his eyes and kept looking at himself before he sat down in the middle of the floor and began to cry.

"Oh, Spike," said Twilight quietly as she walked up to him, "You and Mario have something in common."

"How?" Spike asked.

"Remember Spike that Mario is an orphan, taken in by the Princess after his own family left him under a burnt down building," said Twilight, "Mario spent alot of time trying to find answers about who he is and what happened to his family. His efforts were fruitless and he lost heart to keep trying. He was so heart-broken about it...and still is to this day."

"I remember," said Spike as he sniffled, "He started crying when he said he had given up. I hugged and cried with him, even though I was too young to understand. At least...maybe I did, but I never understood how until I thought about it right now." Twilight looked at him sadly until she got an idea.

"Why don't we do some late-night research?" said Twilight, "See what we can find out."

"Really?" said Spike, feeling a bit more hopeful, "You'd do that?"

"Of course!" said Twilight, "I'm sure we can find something. I can even see if Mario can come help us out." Spike just smirked.

"You just want an excuse for him to be with you," Spike remarked. Twilight blushed before she quickly left the library to go get him. Despite feeling rather sleepy, Mario was more than willing to help and the three were soon hard at work. But by morning, their efforts had proven little to no results. The books were all off the shelves and stacked in large piles about the floor.

"Nothing," said Twilight in exhaustion as she quickly skimmed through another book with her magic and set it aside, "Nothing in this one either!"

"Nothing at _all_ about dragons?" said Spike as he searched through some books himself and tossed them aside, "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know! It's hard to believe," said Twilight, "but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently they're too rare and too scary to try and talk to or study!"

"You would think somepony after all these years would have had the courage to study them," said Mario as he read a letter Spike had burped a few minutes ago, "but even Mom says that the Canterlot archives don't have anything either! Even during all her years of reign and all the meetings with other rulers, the dragons have never sent a representative to any of them!" Spike just squatted down, looking very upset.

"I wonder if dragons cry..." said Spike as his eyes watered, "now I do know how Mario felt when all his efforts to find his family reached a dead end..." Mario and Twilight both looked at Spike sympathetically.

"Aw, Spike," said Twilight gently as she and Mario walked up to him. Twilight offered Spike a handkerchief so he could dry his eyes.

"It's okay, Twilight and Mario," said Spike as he sternly pushed the handkerchief away and wiped his eyes with his fore-arm, "I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do!" Spike had walked away and turned around to make a determined pose as he said that.

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Hey, guys!" someponies called out as they barged inside the library.

"Waugh!" said Spike startled as he dived into a large pile of books. Apparently, Rarity and Rainbow had arrived to see Twilight and Mario. They knew he was usually here studying or helping Twilight early in the morning.

"Good morning!" said Rarity.

"Ya wanna join us for breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"That sounds great," said Twilight, "I'm famished. What about you Mario?"

"I'm starving," Mario answered.

"Count me out," said Spike as he poked his head out of the book pile and removed an open book sitting on his head, "I've gotta get an early start!"

"An early start?" said Rarity puzzled as Spike stood outside and everypony else looked at him.

"Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery!" said Spike boldly, "I need to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is join the dragon migration!"

" _What?!_ " All four ponies exclaimed at once. Before any of the ponies could recover, Spike spread out a red and white checkered cloth onto a table and a stick on the side.

"Spike, that's nonsense talk!" said Rainbow once she recovered and watched as Spike made his way toward the refrigerator and picked up a blanket, a sandwich, and some other cloth on top of it, "I know that you're a dragon, but _those_ dragons mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary..."

"And I'm small, and meek..." Spike finished for her indignantly, especially when he found he had collected his pink apron and tossed it away, "and I like to wear aprons. See? This is exactly why I need to spend time with them."

"All I'm saying is that you could get hurt," said Rainbow, openly showing that she was worried.

"She's right," Mario added, "Dragons show no loyalty to each other. It's pretty much survival of the strongest. They won't hold back bullying you because you're still a baby dragon. In fact, that will give _more_ of a reason to pick on you!"

"Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash, and Mario does bring up a very good point," said Rarity as she walked up to Spike as he continued to pack, "I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutesy-wutesy head!" Rarity rubbed his head to emphasize her point, only for Spike to swat her hoof away and grab his sack on stick.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind," said Spike as he made his way towards the front door.

"Oh, uh, quick, do something!" Rarity said in a panic as she sat down, "Stop him before it's too late!" Rainbow wasted little time rushing at Spike and grabbing his sack with her mouth to keep him from leaving.

"Ngh! Hey! Give it back!" Spike protested as he and Rainbow played tug of war with his sack on a stick. It wasn't long before Twilight teleported between Spike and Rainbow and then used her teleportation magic to pull them apart.

"Whoa!"

"Aaagh!" Spike and Rainbow yelped as they both tumbled onto their backs as Twilight held Spike's sack with her magic. She then handed it to Spike.

" _Really_?" said Spike with an excited smile on his face.

"Don't tell me you think he should go?" said Rainbow, "Mario, you seriously can't simply agree with Twilight just cause you love her!"

"I never had a say in the decision," said Mario.

"Well, don't you think he should go?" Twilight asked. Mario pondered for a second.

"If I were Spike and it meant finding some answers to my questions," said Mario, "Yes...I think he should go, too."

"You do?" said Spike excitedly.

"Yes, Spike," said Twilight, "Mario and I couldn't answer your questions. My books couldn't either. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you." Twilight gave Rarity and Rainbow a glare.

"I suppose not," Rarity conceded quietly but with a smile.

"I still say you're nutty," said Rainbow, "but hey, I've done _lots_ of nutty things."

"We know," said Rarity, Spike, Twilight, and Mario at once in a deadpan tone.

"Rrgh," Rainbow growled under her breath as she looked away.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Spike," said Twilight as she gave him a hug, "We can't wait to hear about it when you return."

"Take care of yourself, little buddy," said Mario as he gave him a hug as well.

"Yeah, we hope your trip-" said Rainbow.

"Quest," Twilight corrected.

"-your quest answers some of your pesky "who am I?" questions," Rainbow finished.

"Thanks, everypony," said Spike, "I know it will." Spike then headed out as the four ponies waved him goodbye with large smiles on their faces.

"Goodbye, Spikey-wikey," said Rarity.

"Go get 'em, big guy!" said Rainbow.

"We have faith in you!" said Twilight.

"You show 'em what you can do, Spike!" said Mario. Rarity waited until Spike was far enough away until she leaned towards Twilight.

"We're following him, right?" Rarity asked through her grin.

"Of course," Twilight added through her own grin.

As the dragon herd flew high in the sky, Spike followed them on foot. With a brave smile and a sweaty brow, he continued to venture forward, pushing through strong winds and heavy rain. Spike then took a break for some tea as he sat on his blanket. He noticed two dragons bumped into each other and started to fight from above. Spike then looked at his tea cup.

"Ugh!" Spike grunted as he tossed the teacup away and then continued on his way up a hill through some cold snowy weather. He then hitch-hiked a nearby black sheep and got a ride up the hill. Once he started making his way downward, the sun was scorching, causing him to sweat as he felt the toil of his long journey. He then reached a river, where a donkey steering a raft offered him a ride and a chance to rest. As he made his way through a forest, Spike, with a black beard?!, ventured down a path where two phoenix birds were sitting in a nest nearby. Spike then looked up at the dragons flying above when he saw that they were settling down to rest on some nearby mountain tops. Spike smiled excitedly as he zoomed away, leaving his black beard behind. He quickly ran up the side of the mountain, but then tripped and slid back down. Spike quickly recovered as he tried again. Spike struggled to get to the top of the mountain, but when he finally reached the top, he saw several dragons settling down in various places about the mountains. An adult dragon saw Spike and launched a large flame at him.

"Nngh..." Spike yelped as he ducked behind a large rock to avoid being barbequed. The rock was still glowing from being burnt when Spike came out of his hiding spot. Spike gulped as he noticed in the distance five medium sized dragons.

"Alright, teenage dragons!" said Spike, "Now that's more my speed. And size." Spike then headed over to them. A few seconds later a strange looking dragon arrived on top of the mountain with eight legs and goofy looking eyes. This wasn't a real dragon. It was Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity in disguise. Rarity and Mario had created the costume so they could go undercover to watch over Spike. Twilight was the head, Rainbow the wings, and Rarity handled the rear.

"I'm telling you, we'll never pass for a real dragon!" Rainbow protested.

"Oh, pish-posh!" said Rarity, "This costume is fabulous, one of my finer creations."

"Shh!" said Twilight in a hushed voice, "We'll never pass if they hear _three_ voices coming out of _one_ dragon!"

"I think we're far enough away to be safe for the moment," said Mario as he appeared right next to them.

"What are you doing?" said Twilight, "You're supposed to be hiding! If the dragons see you..."

"Oh, I've got that all covered," said Mario, "Spike's gonna need somepony to watch out for him. So I managed to learn a transformation spell with these!" Mario showed them a rather nerdy set of glasses.

"Transformation spell?" said Twilight skeptically, "That only changed your voice and fur colors!"

"That was a disguise spell, Twilight," said Mario, "These glasses will trigger a "transformation" spell." Mario then made the glasses glow as he set them on his nose. A large collection of sparkles appeared around him. Twilight watched with shock and then smiled excitedly once Mario had transformed...into a teenage dragon with tan colored skin, with orange scales and horns.

"Now I can blend in with the others," said Mario, "and if anypony asks...my name is Koopa."

"Koopa? Like Koopa Stoopa?" Rainbow teased as Mario glared and bent toward the hole in the costume she used to see.

"Rainbow, sweetie," said Mario gently until he belched a large cyan blue flame in her view. Rainbow yelped and backed into Rarity's fearfully.

"Wanna say that again?" Mario (Koopa) challenged her.

"No..." Rainbow said meekly.

"Quit teasing her, M-Koopa," said Twilight, "Now come on, let's go!" Mario used his new dragon wings to gently hover down as Rainbow stepped forward so the three ponies could simply slide down the slope. As Spike approached the teenage dragons, they were just cheering as two of their own were busy wrestling with each other.

"Um, excuse me?" Spike interrupted shyly, "Uh, hi. I'm Spike." The two dragons that were wrestling each other just stared at Spike. The red dragon ended up dropping the other as a purple dragon got in front of them.

"You sure your name is Spike," said the purple dragon, whose name was Fume, "and not _Shrimp_?!" The other dragons began to laugh.

"No, it's Spike!" the baby dragon stuttered, "I'm not, I mean, I'm sure about that..."

"You look more like _Peewee_ to me," said a white dragon by the name of Clump as he poked Spike and the rest of the dragons laughed again.

"Hey guys, c'mon, seriously," said the red dragon whose name was Garble, "Leave him alone or he might fly away. That is, uh, if he had any wings!" Garble laughed as he picked Spike up by the tail and dropped him so he was in the middle of the laughing teenage dragons.

"You fly on your mommy's back during the migration?" Clump teased.

"Not exactly..." said Spike timidly.

"No, no, can't you see baby Spike just hatched?" said Fume as he wrapped an arm around Clump, "I bet he still sucks his claw at night!"

"No, I haven't sucked my claw in months!" Spike protested, but the dragons just laughed. This made Spike suck his claw on impulse, but he quickly stopped himself.

"Hey! Will you _losers_ quit teasing my little brother!" somepony shouted as the teenage dragons looked and there stood Mario as he gave them a glare and a loud snort before flying over to them with the three ponies watching from a distance with interest. Spike instantly recognized who it was.

"I've never seen _you_ before," Garble remarked.

"Well we're newcomers to the migration," Mario answered, "Spike's my little brother. The name's Koopa."

"Koopa? Seriously?" Spike remarked indignantly.

"Yeah, seriously," Mario remarked with a glare and then whispered, "Somepony's gotta watch your back after all." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't seen you or your brother around before?" Garble asked with a smirk as he got into Spike's face.

"Oh, well, y'see, we live in Ponyville, and-" Spike was cut off when Garble took a step back and laughed heartily.

"Ponyville?" he exclaimed, "That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely pony-ish about you two. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were part pony!" Mario flinched a bit at hearing that, but managed to keep himself composed, even when Garble backed poor Spike into a small rock. Mario knew it was far too early for him to blow cover just yet.

"Who, us?" Spike protested, "We're not part pony! We're all dragon, see?" Spike gave a very childish roar as Mario face-hoofed...er...face-palmed himself and shook his head. Garble flinched but then recomposed himself.

"Or maybe you're a pony in a _dragon costume_ ," Garble suggested as the rest of the dragons laughed. Even Rainbow and Rarity were laughing from inside their disguise as Twilight looked rather uneasy at Mario, who just rolled his eyes at the surrounding dragons.

"A pony in a dragon costume..." Fume chuckled as he wrapped an arm around...ironically three ponies inside a dragon costume.

"Aheh...yeah...hilarious," said Twilight nervously as she deepened her voice to sound like a boy.

"Nnn, I _am_ a real dragon!" said Spike sternly tired of all the laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" said Garble, "Prove it!"

"Well...how?" Spike asked curiously.

"By acting like one! Even your loser brother Stoopa can prove himself too," said Garble as Rainbow snickered, but Twilight jabbed her back with her hind leg to make Rainbow stop.

"The name is _Koopa_ ," Mario said stern and low tone.

"Who's up for a little belching contest?" Garble called out. The rest of the dragons cheered as two adult dragons lounging nearby flinched. A white dragon named Fizzle went first, producing a large sized light green flame from his mouth and crossed his arms. Fume then did his belch, producing a much larger orange flame that headed right for the ponies in disguise. Twilight ducked to avoid the blast coming at her head. While their costume was fire-resistant for the most part, but the eyelashes burnt off from the heat. Spike trembled nervously as Clump took his turn, giving a small hiccup when he finished.

"You're turn, Koopa," said Garble and then added, "Don't forget your manners!" The others snickered as Mario approached, tapped his chest and raised a claw before reeling his head back.

" **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!** "

Mario belch produced a cyan blue flame that was twice the size of any of the others and was so loud that the ground shook, startling the three ponies and Spike, as the sound echoed throughout the area. All the dragons minus Garble cheered.

"Not bad..." he remarked before turning to Spike, "You think you can beat that, Peewee?" Spike just gulped and went up to take his turn as Mario gave him a claws up for good luck. Spike only managed to belch a small green flame which turned into a scroll.

"Huh?" said all the dragons minus Mario in shock.

"Uh-oh," Mario muttered as Garble grabbed the scroll and went to open it, " _From the desk of Princess Celestia. Dear Spike, please te-_ " Garble didn't finish the letter as Spike trembled nervously, "Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pampy pony princess!" Spike cringed as the other dragons laughed. Mario shook his head in annoyance. Garble crumbled up the letter and tossed into a nearby pool of lava. Twilight gasped.

"How can he just throw that away?!" said Twilight angrily, "That letter could be something important."

"We can't worry about that now, Twilight," said Rainbow, "We're here to help, Spike!"

"I know, I know!" said Twilight before she smashed the back of her head into Rainbow's face. Rainbow couldn't help but make strained noises due to the lack of air.

"There's no reason to disrespect Princess Celestia that way!" said Twilight.

"These dragons are not too bright," Mario remarked as he stood beside them, "I'd give my wings to see Princess Celestia show them whose boss."

"Well, you may be undercover as a dragon...Koopa," said Rarity, "But please try to remember your manners." Mario chuckled nervously.

"Um...excuse me?" Mario replied.

"Much better," Rarity said in satisfaction.

"Never mind," said Rainbow, "that belch was _awesome_! We should totally have a burping contest."

"Oh brother," said Twilight annoyingly.

"You could join us ,Twilight," said Mario, "You do have a killer belch the last time we had an ice-cream soda date." Twilight blushed from embarrassment as Rainbow snickered.

"Just get back to the dragons... _Koopa_!" Twilight snapped as she jabbed Rainbow with her hind leg again. Mario chuckled as went back to the group as Garble got another idea.

"Maybe tail wrestling is more your speed," he suggested as Mario arrived.

"Uh..." said Spike with a fearful look on his face.

"Yeah!" the other dragons cheered. It wasn't long before a grape colored dragon named Vex and a grey colored dragon named Baff locked tails.

"Ready...go!" said Garble as Vex and Baff began to exert themselves in what appeared to be some sort of deadlock. Finally Vex was able to overtake Baff and the dragons cheered. Spike nervously hugged his tail, dreading what might happen when it was his turn.

"The winner!" Garble announce as Vex gave a victory pose and Baff held his now sore tail as the dragons continued to cheer.

"You're up, Koopa," said Garble as he locked tails with Clump.

"Ready...go!" said Garble, when just one second later.

THUD!

Mario took down Clump easily and the others cheered and oohed since Clump walked away dazed.

"Good old tail wrestling..." said Spike wearily. The three ponies looked worried.

"We can't let little Spikey-wikey wrestle one of them!" said Rarity, "He'll get clobbered."

"I don't understand why Mario didn't volunteer to tail wrestle with Spike," said Twilight.

"Cause that other dragon paired him up with somepony else," said Rainbow as a matter of fact.

"Let's go," said Twilight as they ventured forward to the group.

"I challenge Spike to a tail wrestle!" said Twilight in her deep voice.

"Who's this weirdo?" Garble asked with his arm around Vex.

"I think he's Crackle's cousin," said Fume. The three dragon looked to see a dragon that looked _exactly_ like Rarity's costume.

"BWAAGH!" Crackle replied.

"Oh that would explain it," said Garble. Mario blinked.

"Who knew that costume Rarity and I designed would be so spot on?" he remarked to himself as the three ponies struggled to lock their tails with Spike's, who looked rather annoyed.

"Ready? Go!" said Garble as Spike began to grunt and exert himself to try and tail wrestle with the three ponies. The other dragons enjoyed watching Spike struggle as Mario just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Rarity and Rainbow exchanged looks and nods before they made their costume plop to the ground to make it seem like Spike has overpowered them.

"Spike's the winner!" said Garble as he grabbed Spike by the tail and dangled him in the air as the other dragon's cheered. Garble didn't wait long before dropping Spike either.

"Nice going, little Spike!" said Garble, as he flicked Spike's chin, "Maybe you are a dragon after all!"

"Yeah!" said Spike with a smile, "Maybe I am!" The three ponies then walked away back to their original watching spot.

"Rainbow Dash, I can't believe your silly plan actually worked," said Rarity. Rainbow Dash then gave Rarity a light buck in reply.

"Ow," said Rarity plainly. Meanwhile Spike was feeling confident.

"Alright, who's next?" Spike challenged.

"Getting a little cocky, huh?" said Garble, "I like that. So how about you wrestle...him!" Garble then pointed toward a meek looking turquoise dragon. Spike looked at the dragon smugly...until the others walked away and show that this "meek" looking dragon has a very, large tail covered in sharp spines.

"Oh, Spike, you walked into that one," said Mario wearily.

"Go!" said Garble and in the same amount of time Mario took out Clomp, Spike was sent flying into the air.

"Whooooooooooa!" Spike yelled before he smacked face-first into a wall and then slid down it. Mario cringed.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Mario said to himself. Later on Garble had carried Spike up to a large mountain of gems. Mario glared from a distance as he stood on guard for anything suspicious.

"So, Spike, you haven't exactly proven yourself," said Garble.

"But...I get an A for effort?" Spike asked.

"Huh, maybe," said Garble, "Let's see how you do in this next contest." Garble then tossed Spike off the gem pile.

"Whaaaaa! Oof! Wha! Oah! Oof!" Spike grunted as he painfully tumbled down the mountain with a faceplant to the ground. The other dragons laughed as Mario helped Spike to his feet.

" _King of the Hoard_!" Garble called out as the rest of the dragons cheered before they all charged the mountain. Clomp was the first to reach the top, but Garble easily threw him off the mountain as Spike and Mario slowly made their move toward Garble.

"This is my chance!" said Spike.

"Go on, Spike," said Mario, "I've got your back!" Spike continued to venture forward with Mario close behind. Fume then chuckled to himself as he followed them. Once he was close enough, he grabbed Mario by the leg.

"Wah!" Mario yelped as he was dragged away from Spike and off the mountain. Fume continued to close in on the baby dragon.

"Not so fast!" Rainbow called out as the three ponies lunged at Fume.

"Oof!" said Twilight as they collided with Fume and knocked him away from Spike. As Garble and Clomp were wrestling with each other, Spike poked his head from under Gargle's lower belly, poking the red dragon with his head scales.

"Whoa!" said Clump and Garble as they both tumbled off the mountain and Spike found that he was now standing at the top of the mountain.

"Way to go little brother!" Mario called out.

" _King of the ho-_ whoa! Oof! Uh! Nuh! Oof!" Spike's moment of victory was cut short when he slipped and tumbled off the mountain.

"Look like this is another fail for you, little Spike!" said Garble smugly, "Can't wait to see you fail at lava cannonball, too."

"Sore loser!" Mario muttered as he now sat on top of the mountain. Fume tried again to sneak up on Mario, only for Mario to punch him off the hill without even looking at the dragon. Spike just gulped before he found himself at the edge of a cliff overlooking a decently sized lava pool.

"Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon!" said Garble, " _Geronimo_!" Garble then dived into the lava, creating a rather large splash.

"Nuh!" said Spike as he flinched away from the splashing lava. Some bits of lava splashed near the three ponies, making Rainbow back away before some lava could hit her hooves.

"Spike's on his own this time," said Twilight as Rainbow and Rarity backed away.

"Should Mario be okay diving into the lava?" Rainbow asked worried.

"He's a dragon now!" said Twilight, "of course...he'll be fine!" But deep down, Twilight wasn't 100% sure.

"Twilight," said Rarity quietly, "maybe you should...in case he doesn't make it..."

" _He's gonna make it_!" Twilight hissed sternly, not wanting to think about the possibility or the fact Twilight just didn't have the courage to speak up. It was then dragon after dragon dived into the lava, trying to create the biggest splash they could.

" _Cannonball_!" Clump shouted as he dived in, creating the largest splash yet. Spike then looked over the edge of the cliff nervously and suddenly felt a slight case of vertigo.

"Guh!" said Spike as he backed away in fright as Mario looked at him worried.

"What's wrong, Spike and Koopa?" Garble taunted, "You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide?" The other dragons laugh.

"If that was true," said Mario with a smug look, "would I do this?" Despite his dragon form, Mario was still able to jump high into the air.

"Oh no, not that!" said Spike fearfully.

"POINT OF IMPACT!" Mario called out as he slammed into the lava with a splashdown attack, creating a massive geyser of lava that rose high into the air. Spike and the others just watched in fear and awe as the lava tumbled back down. The other dragons groaned as Mario surfaced, completely alright.

"What do you think you're doing, Koopa?" Garble complained.

"You trying to wipe us out or something?" Fume added angrily.

"Is it my fault you can't handle a massive lava splash?" said Mario casually as the others glared and then laughed. Spike just breathed a sigh of relief. Rarity and Rainbow did the same. But then Rainbow felt something wet hit her nose.

"Uh, Twilight...are you crying?" Rainbow asked annoyingly.

"No," Twilight retorted despite having tear stained cheeks, "Just remind me to beat Mario up when this is over." Rarity and Rainbow just exchanged unamused looks. As for Spike, he was still hesitant to take the jump.

"C'mon little brother!" said Mario, "The lava feels great!" Spike then looked over the cliff nervously before summoning up some courage. With a gulp, Spike then screamed as he dived into the lava...and belly-flopped with a hard thwack.

"Oooh..." All the dragons, including Mario, groaned as Spike slowly sank into the lava. It wasn't long before Spike resurfaced and spat some lava from his mouth.

"Ugh...Was I...that bad?" Spike asked worried.

"No, dude," said Garble as he grabbed Spike by his head scale and let him sink into the lava, "that was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that! You and your brother are tough dragons!" The other dragon agreed. It was later that Baff snorted like a kazoo as the other dragons raised their tail into the air to make A shape arches. Spike and Mario watched with interest before they walked through the arches and stood before Garble.

"Spike, by belly flopping so hard, you have proven yourself worthy," said Garble before adding quickly, "and your brother, Koopa, is okay too," then looked at Spike as he used his tail to knight the baby dragon, "I hereby dub you "rookie dragon", and will now perform the initiation ritual. Rrrrgh." He then grabbed Spike and gave him a hard noogie on the head and chuckled as he set Spike down. He didn't bother to do the ritual for Mario.

"Now let's party _dragon style_!" Garble announced as the dragons cheered and began to devour gems by the handful. It was later that day when dragons, along with Spike and Mario, were just laying on their backs with full bellies.

"Man, was that a great party," said Spike as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'll say," said Mario, "Who knew... _migration gems_...would be so tasty?" It still amazed Mario that he was able to actually consume gems and he had to admit that he found them rather tasty.

"Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards," said Garble, "Stick with us, Spike and Koopa. We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon." Garble gave Spike a playful shoulder jab.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Spike contently, "The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever." Mario thought his dragon heart had skipped the beat. The three ponies, who had been keeping to themselves and had stayed hidden behind a rock, were in complete shock.

"Forever?!" they all exclaimed in surprise. All went quiet as Spike just sighed contently as the other dragons were just taking naps. Mario was just tapping his foot with worry next to the three ponies.

"Spikey-wikey is going to say with these awful dragons? Forever?" said Rarity.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" said Twilight.

"I should've stopped him back at the library when I had the chance," said Rainbow.

"No, Rainbow Dash, this is all _my_ fault!" said Twilight sadly, "I encouraged him to go!"

"Don't blame yourself too much, Twilight," said Mario, "I thought he should go to! I could try to convince him to come home..."

"No, not yet," said Twilight, "Just keep playing it cool for now." Mario nodded as he made his way back to the group as Spike and some of the other dragons were getting up and stretching from their little nap.

"Y'know, Spike," said Garble, "I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid." The other dragons cheered and Spike was excited. Mario felt a little worried.

"What kind of raid do ya have in mind, Garble?" Mario asked with his arm crossed.

"Well, Koopa, there's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby," the red dragon explained, "and we're gonna swipe 'em!" That made Spike's smile flip upside down instantly and Mario blinked, but kept most of his shock to himself.

"Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid?" Clump asked as he gave Spike a hard slap on the back, causing the baby dragon to face-plant the ground.

"Oh, yeah, I'm excited," said Spike as he recovered and tried to save face, "I mean, I'm psyched."

"Alright then," said Garble, "Let's fly!" Garble, Fume, and Clomp then took to the skies. Spike then remembered that he doesn't have wings.

"Uh, sorry, guys!" Spike called out from below, "I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing is over? We'll totally hang then! Whoahoa!" Spike was then taken by surprise when Clomp scooped up Spike in his arms and carried him away.

"Oh no, they took Spike!" said Rainbow.

"Spike!" Mario called out but was then pinned down on his arms by Vex and Baff, "Hey, get off of me ya big pile of scales!"

"You're not going anywhere, Koopa!" Vex sneered.

"Your little bro's gotta handle this raid without you," said Baff, "if he can survive being the distraction...or live bait! Hahaha!" Mario's eyes shrank as he angrily gritted his teeth as he struggled to get out of their grasp.

"We've gotta go after them!" said Rainbow as she tried to use her wings to lift them into the sky, but it was no good. Rarity screamed as Rainbow was literally dragging the entire costume towards a nearby lava pool.

"Rainbow Dash, stop!" Twilight yelped as Rainbow finally stopped trying to flap her wings and move, "We can't fly!"

"And you're ruining my fabulous costume!" Rarity added indignantly.

"I'm sorry, but we gotta help Spike!" said Rainbow hastily.

"Well' we're just gonna have to hoof it!" said Twilight as they watched the four dragon fly away.

"Wait! Where's Mario...I...I mean Koopa?" Rainbow asked.

POW! POW!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

THUD!

Mario had finally gotten free of Vex and Baff and slugged them away into some nearby rock walls and leaving them knocked out. Mario clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

"It'sa go time!" said Mario, "Rarity, Twilight, hold on to Rainbow! We're outta here!" Mario then opened his dragon wings and then grabbed hold of Rarity's costume as they took off into the sky. Rarity and Twilight screamed as they struggled to hold on Rainbow for dear life.

"Relax girls, I got ya!" said Mario as he flapped his dragon wings to pick up the pace, "And I can see why Rainbow loves flying so much. Being up in the sky is...so... _awesome_!"

"Do tell!" Rainbow strained sarcastically as a frightened Rarity and Twilight clung to her so tightly that she could barely breathe.

It wasn't much longer before the four dragons landed nearby where two phoenix birds were resting comfortably in their nest. The four dragons quickly hid behind a bush to spy on the bird's nest.

"Alright, Spike," Garble instructed as he closed the hole in the bush, "Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parent away from the nest!"

"Heh...Lucky me..." said Spike nervously.

"Well, go on, then!" said Garble as he shoved Spike out into the open.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix!" Spike called out timidly, "I was hoping I could have a word with you? Um, I'd, um, like to ask you a few questions actually..." The two phoenix birds just looked at Spike quickly before turning away.

"We haven't got all day, Spike!" Garble snapped as he peeked out of the bush and ducked back in as he handed Spike a rock.

"Hey, you bird brains!" Spike taunted, "Come and get me!" Spike then threw the rock, which nailed one of the phoenix birds on the head. Both birds cawed as Spike yelped and ran for his life with the two phoenix birds in hot pursuit. The other three dragons smirked before they flew up toward the nest to collect the eggs.

"What the..." said Garble as they saw several phoenix chicks chirping inside the nest.

"The eggs have hatched," said Fume.

"What do we do now?" Clump asked.

"We take the hatchlings, of course," said Garble with a devious look on his face, but just as he went to snatch a phoenix chicks, they all shrieked and scattered. They begin to taunt Garble as one appeared behind his neck, then on his arm, and then flew between his legs to avoid his claws. They even appeared behind his head, taunting him as he tried to grab one chick with his teeth and missed. Fume and Clump were stunned when Garble's limbs were all tangled up.

"Get 'em!" Garble shouted as he struggled to untangle himself. The phoenix chicks gave the dragons a raspberry before flying off. Once Garble untangled his limbs, he stomped the nest before taking off, knocking a lone phoenix egg out of it. The egg managed to safely bounce its way down to the ground unharmed, but none of the dragons noticed it.

Meanwhile, Spike was still yelping for his life as the two parent phoenixes were coming after him. Just as one phoenix was within range of biting Spike. They heard the screech of their baby chicks, which caused them to abandon following Spike and rejoin with their chicks just as Spike face-planted the dirt. Once he recovered, he saw that the two phoenix birds were flying away from him.

The three dragons were still pursuing the phoenix chicks when a huge flame appeared and charred their faces as the chicks were swept away from the dragons. Garble looked stunned until he saw the giant wave of fire up ahead.

"Ohh...Get them!" Garble shouted as the three dragons wasted no time catching up to the phoenix family. Garble was in range of grabbing one of the parents wings, chuckling to himself. Then one of the parent phoenix birds flew up and screeched loudly as it generated a bright light in front of the three dragons.

"Nnnghh..." the three dragons groaned since they couldn't see where they were going until...

CRASH!

"Ugh!" The three dragons groaned as they crashed head first into a tree and got their heads stuck in the tree trunk.

"Nnngh, they got away!" Garble complained, "I hate that!" It was then the tree they were stuck in fell over with a loud crash.

"Oof!" The three dragons all groaned.

As the phoenix family flew out of sight, Spike arrived to see that the nest had been destroyed and also caught sight of the abandoned egg.

"Huh, what have we got here?" said Spike as he picked up the egg. It was then the other three dragons returned, looking very angry.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"They got away!" said Garble angrily, but then blinked when he saw Spike holding the phoenix egg.

"Hey! _You_ stole an egg?" said Garble in surprise.

"Uh..." Spike stuttered.

"Well, I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all," said Garble. Fume and Clump cheered as Garble gave Spike a hard slap on the back, nearly making the baby dragon drop the egg.

"Nice going, Spike," said Garble impressed. Spike just smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Spike?" said Clump, "Smash it!"

"Smash the egg?" said Spike in surprise.

"Yeah!" said Clump.

"Yeah, throw it on the ground as hard as you can!" said Fume.

"Yeah! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it!" the three dragons cheered. Spike put on assertive looking face as he raised the raised the egg into the air to slam it down on the ground. Spike hesitated for a moment as the other dragons smirk at him to do it. Spike began to sweat and grit his teeth. His arms shook as some tears left his eyes before making an important decision.

"No!" said Spike as he lowered the egg and held it close, "It's just a defenseless egg, like I was! And I'm not gonna let you hurt it!" The other dragons were shocked.

"What did you say?" Garble asked sternly.

"I said no," said Spike in the same tone.

"No one says no to me," Garble growled as he approached Spike. Spike backed up...right into Mario and the three ponies still inside the dragon costume. The time had come as Mario closed his eyes and returned back to normal with his glasses on his fore-hoof. The other ponies tossed their disguise away and stood on their hind legs with their fore-hooves raised in a fighting stance. Of course Rainbow chose to hover as she did her stance.

"Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him!" said Rainbow firmly.

"That's right!" Twilight added as she rotated her fore-hooves.

"Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion," said Rarity casually before saying in a threatening tone, "but _I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head!_ " The three dragons just blinked in surprise, especially at seeing that Mario, or Koopa to them, was a pony in disguise. Then they all just laughed at the now four ponies.

"Ooh, scary, hehe!" Garble sneered, "Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies your friends and your big brother?" Spike just glared back.

"Yes, they are," said Spike, "And they're better friends than _you_ could ever be. Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us _ponies_ can do when confronted by a huge group of _jerky_ dragons!"

"Oh, yeah?" Gargle snorted as he towered over Spike, "What's that?" Spike smirked.

"Mario now!" Spike called out.

"Wait...who's...Mario?" said Garble as he noticed the unicorn glowing his horn to initiate a turn battle.

"Let's do this!" said Twilight.

"Aw yeah!" said Rainbow.

"Let's get to it!" said Rarity.

(Cue RPG battle music)

Mario and Spike watched as Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity would battle it out against Garble, Fume, and Clomp. Garble laughed.

"A turn battle? Seriously?" said Garble, "Hope you're all ready to get toasted!"

"Not if we give you a good smack-down," said Rainbow, "You girls ready to take the skies?"

"As long as Mario isn't doing the flying!" said Twilight as Rarity nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Mario called from the sidelines. Rainbow then pulled out the giant cardboard hammer. The three ponies took the handle as they slammed the hammer on the dragons.

"AAH!" the three dragons screamed before they became paper pictures that slowly floated down a long cylinder. Each pony stood on a cloud before Rarity held onto Twilight's hind legs by the forelegs. Twilight held onto Rainbow in the same manner, and Rainbow opened her fore-legs and wings outward as they spun their way down like a helicopter. As they descended downward, Rarity used her hind horseshoes to collect all three pictures of the dragons, Rainbow then controlled the direction of their descent so they could pass through some rainbow rings to increase their falling speed. Just as they reached a series of floating platforms, the three ponies quickly drilled through them. Once they landed, they drilled into the three pictures to deal lots of damage to the three dragons.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow, Twilight, and Rarity cheered before they returned to the battle field. The three dragons groaned as Garble snarled.

"Nopony drills us unless we say so!" he shouted as he belched a long trail of fire so that it moved from right to left and back again. The three ponies each jumped over the passing trail of fire to avoid damage. It was Twilight's turn.

"Rarity, do you know the Pony attacks?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed," said Rarity, "Mario even taught me those new "elemental" attacks that only unicorns can do!"

"Then let's do the Fire Ponies!" said Twilight as she turned her back to the dragons and used her horn to produce several small fireballs. The fireballs began to merge with each other in the air, making a very large fire ball that descended towards Rarity. Rarity waited until the last moment to use her hammer to smack the fireball at the dragons.

" _Rain of fire!_ " Rarity shouted as the fire ball split up into several fireball that came raining down on the dragons. Since dragons have a high tolerance to fire, the damage was probably minimal, but seeing the three dragons look dumbly at the ponies and slightly cooked was worth it.

"Now it's my turn!" said Rarity with a fierce look on her face, "Thunder Ponies!" Rarity and Twilight got into the same position as before, but this time, Rarity used her horn to create a large ball of electrified magic. She then jumped into Twilight's back. Twilight bucked her into the air above the dragons. When Rarity was directly above, she unleashed her electrical magic ball, shocking and damaging them all at once, leaving them cooked and dumbfounded once more.

"Okay, enough joking around!" Garble shouted. It was then Clomp raised his head and launched several fireballs into the air. Each fireball began to descend towards the three ponies, but they were ready. Using their hammers, they managed to knock the fireballs away...and doing counter-damage to Clomp. Fume then backed away before making a charge at one of the ponies. He also tried to change directions often to catch his target off guard, but Rainbow easily jumped and stomped his head as he tried to run her over.

Rainbow then went for the same Trio attack to damage the three dragons at once. Garble then tried to launch several small but fast moving fireballs at the ponies, but then jumped over them easily, except for Rainbow, who jumped too early on the last fireball and got her hooves burnt a bit. Twilight and Rarity then used Splash Ponies to knock out Fume. Then used Bounce Ponies to knock out Clomp. Garble was the only dragon remaining.

"I'm gonna destroy you ponies!" Garble threatened, "and you're little squirt too!"

"Yeah, right!" said Rainbow as she used her multi-hammer attack. Using her speed to create five after images of herself, Each image raised their hammer one at a time, until Rainbow then raised her hammer, making it glow and they all slammed their hammers on Garble, making him dizzy.

"I think a normal hammer should work," said Twilight as she walked up, raised her hammer behind her. Once her hammer glowed, she brought it down on Garble, making him POOF and ending the battle.

(Battle victory!)

"Alright we did it!" said Twilight as she, Rainbow, and Rarity shared a group hug.

"Great job you guys," Spike added impressed.

"I see all that training has paid off," said Mario.

"Ya think so?" said Garble as he and Clomp, and Fume had already recovered and were furious.

"He really is a sore loser isn't he?" said Rarity nervously as the three dragons glared at them.

"You can say that again," said Twilight as they all cowered back.

"So what's plan B?" Mario asked. There was a two second moment of silence.

" _RUN AWAY-AY-AY!_ " Spike shouted as he took off at high speed, leaving the three dragons shocked. The four ponies just smiled.

"Sounds good to me," said Mario quickly before they all took off for their lives. The four ponies and Spike ran as fast as they could, but the dragons used their ability to fly to catch up to them quickly and tried to attack them from above.

"Get away!" Mario shouted as he jumped high into the air and used his homing attack to knock them away. Twilight could tell all Mario did was buy them some time. She quickly made her horn glow to produce orbs of magic around each of them, but the dragons were gaining fast.

"Nyuh!" Twilight groaned as she used her magic to teleport their group away just in time...for the dragons to crash into another tree and get their big heads stuck in the tree trunk. And then the tree fell over while they were still stuck in it.

It was a few moments later they all yelped as they arrived just outside the Everfree forest. Twilight tumbled into her stomach as Rarity, Spike, Mario, and Rainbow slowed down.

"Phew, that was a close one," said Spike, "Thank, you guys." Twilight just sat up slowly since her spell had tired her out a bit. Mario gently helped Twilight back onto her hooves.

"Of course," said Twilight, "What are friends for?"

"You're more than friends," said Spike as his eyes watered, "You're my family." Rarity gave a happy squeak as they all embraced him into a group hug.

"Hey Mario?" Spike asked once they pulled away.

"Yeah, Spike?" said Mario.

"Did you...mean it back there?" said Spike, "that I'm like your...little brother." Mario blinked.

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out, little buddy," said Mario, "Of course you are. Now give me a bro hug." Spike and him shared a combination high five/hoof before pulling in for a hug. Spike then pulled away puzzled.

"What' wrong Spike?" Mario asked.

"Guess I was waiting for a noogie or a slap on the back or something," said Spike honestly. Mario chuckled.

"Not all big brothers have be rough with each other to show that they care," said Mario, "but if really want me to... _come here you_!" Mario then grabbed Spike and firmly rubbed his head with a fore-hoof.

"Nnnnrrrgh," Spike grunted, "Okay, I take it back! I take it back! The hug was fine!" The others just laughed as Mario let Spike go as they shared a hearty laugh together.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Spike recited as he wrote his letter inside the library,

" _Seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria is my home and my pony friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family._

 _Yours truly,  
Spike._"

As Spike wrote his letter, several pictures are seen. The first was when Twilight and Mario became his caretakers. Other pictures included nightmare night when Twilight wore her Star Swirl Costume and Mario was a cat, the three of them joining Rainbow for cider, and final picture of the entire group with Spike taped into the corner to show he was part of the family. As he finished his letter, the phoenix egg that Spike had saved and stored inside the library hatched into a little phoenix chick.

"Aww," said Spike with a chuckle as the chick hopped into Spike's hand and nuzzled him, "Hey, welcome to the family, Peewee! Stick with me. I've got plenty to teach you about being a pony." The phoenix chick just smiled, but Spike did forget one important thing:

Would Twilight even allow him to keep a Phoenix bird for a pet?

 **One thing that always bothered me about the episode was when Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow were ready to fight, but all they ended up doing was retreating when Spike took off. We all know these girls can fight, so that's why I added the turn battle before they ended up running away.**

 **Interestingly enough, only the Friendship is Magic comics ever address what happened to Spike's phoenix chick and the issue was declared non-canon. The main series never addresses what happened to it after this so I might leave the issue at that and move on.**

 **Get the tissues again, if you've read Putting your Hoof Down, then you know things are gonna be dramatic again.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	50. Hurricane Fluttershy

Hurricane Fluttershy

 _Pony's Log Number 222: The words bullies told us long ago can torment our hearts for years, but it doesn't mean that a pony can't prove that those harsh words wrong..._

One day, Rainbow Dash was flying about the skies above the main town area of Ponyville, wearing her saddle bag that was loaded with flyers.

"Calling all Pegasus ponies!" said Rainbow from above, "Meeting tonight!" Rainbow then dropped several flyers from above. The flyers gently floated down to several Pegasi below, which included Fluttershy and Muffins. They began to examine the flyers. As a flyer landed on Fluttershy's head, she picked it up to read it, making her flinch and quickly run away. Then another Pegasus mare with a lilac coat with an ice blue mane that had a magenta bow and tail looked at the flyer.

""Mandatory meeting for all Ponyville, Pegasi"," said the pony whose name was Flitter as she read the flyer aloud as Fluttershy ducked herself behind a barrel.

"Library, tonight," said Rainbow as she dumped all the flyers from her saddle bag, "Be cool or be mule." She then flew back towards the ground as her flyers covered...a nearby mule?!

"No offense," said Rainbow to the mule.

"None taken," said the mule casually.

Later that night, all the Pegasi that lived in Ponyville arrived at the library and made their way inside. Rainbow was standing outside to welcome them.

"All right, go on in, find a seat," said Rainbow. She then looked inside and counted up all the Pegasi. She didn't need long to see that somepony was missing.

"Ohh..." Rainbow groaned annoyingly before she flew over to a nearby tree, "You too, Fluttershy." Rainbow must have either known the tree was fake or knew Fluttershy had the disguise because once she said the yellow Pegasus's name, two eyes appeared from the tree trunk. Then Fluttershy poked out of it, showing the top part of the tree was her hat and the stump part was her costume.

"Come on, let's go," said Rainbow sternly as she pushed the reluctant Fluttershy, disguise and all, inside the Library.

(Main theme)

As Spike was busy getting the projector set up, Mario was busy mangling with the other Pegasi as he served some freshly made cups of lemonade and brownies to everypony. Mario was little quiet at first, but soon got comfortable having short conversations with everypony.

"Do these brownies have nuts?" one pony asked.

"None," Mario replied, "I was never a fan of nuts in brownies. But I did add chocolate chips if there's a problem with those." His only reply was more cheers and satisfied hums. Mario then headed toward Fluttershy, who was looking rather uncomfortable around everypony.

"What's wrong, sis?" Mario asked gently, "Is being in such a large crowd making you nervous?" Fluttershy just looked at him quietly.

"Sort of..." she answered.

"Want me to sit with you for the presentation?" Mario asked.

"I...I'll...I'll be okay," Fluttershy answered. Mario just smiled.

"Here, have a brownie," said Mario as he handed her one with his magic, "I might help you relax a bit." Fluttershy just took the brownie, nibbled it, and gave Mario a small smile. Mario smiled back and continued serving the other brownies and lemonade to the other Pegasi. It wasn't long before a familiar blue-grey colored pony with blonde hair went to grab a brownie but nearly tripped over herself. Mario caught her before she could knock into him.

"Whoa! Easy there, Muffins," said Mario as he helped her back up to her feet.

"My bad," said Muffins with a smile as she grabbed her brownie and some lemonade.

"Why not just let her fall?" one pony taunted, "She's always tripping around like a klutz."

"She can't help it," said Mario sternly, "If anypony has ever looked at her eyes, they would know Muffins suffers from an eye condition that affects her motor and coordination skills. Never the less, she's still a pony who deserves respect. Despite a few slip ups, she does work hard every day at being the best pony she can be." The pony said nothing as others gave them a glare. A few others nodded in agreement with Mario. Muffins gave Mario a hug as a few tears pricked her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Nopony's ever stood up for me before."

"That's what friends do," said Mario as the room went dark as their film presentation began to play on the projection screen. The movie was clearly poor quality and old fashioned by the fact that everything, from the Pegasus ponies and their thoughts to even Cloudsdale itself, looked like it was hand-drawn by a foal with no artistic skills. Plus the music was very close to something from the 1920s-1930s and the playback was in black and white.

"Every living thing depends on the life-giving nourishment of rainwater," said the film announcer, "and it's up to Cloudsdale to provide rain-filled clouds to every corner of Equestria. But how, one pony might ask, does Cloudsdale gather all this extra water? Tornado power! That's right, Pegasi-driven tornado power. A team of Pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir and funnel it all the way to Cloudsdale. Remember, Pegasi, your jumbo tornado must reach a minimum of eight hundred wing power to lift that water up to Cloudsdale. So, the next time you're wondering "Where does all that extra rainwater come from?", just remem-"

Suddenly the presentation was cut off as some of the film strip was fried and melted, causing the music and voice to suddenly stop. The Pegasi all began to chatter in confusion about what was going on when some of them turned to see Spike caught up in the film strips next to the film projectors that was clearly smoking and out of commission.

"Uh...intermission?" Spike replied sheepishly.

"Eh, don't worry about it Spike," said Mario, "That film needed to be updated anyway..." As Mario began to mentally make plans for recreating the film in his head. Rainbow hovered before the crowd. Apparently, being the head of the Ponyville weather team made her the de facto leader of what was going on.

"So, here's the scoop," Rainbow explained, "Cloudsdale has chosen our own highland reservoir as a source of the rainwater they need for all of Equestria. And you know what that means. It means it is up to Ponyville's Pegasi to bring that water up to Cloudsdale." The other Pegasi began to chatter with each other excitedly. Fluttershy just kept to herself and stayed quiet.

"That's pretty cool," said Mario impressed. Rainbow then pulled down a banner that had a profile of the wonderbolts on it.

"Not only that, but Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts," Rainbow continued, "will be here to oversee the water transfer and record our top tornado windspeed." She then pulled down another banner with a city and a bar graph on it, "Now last year, Fillydelphia broke the windspeed record with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wing power. But I think we can do better." Rainbow then pulled down another chart with both Fillydelphia and now Ponyville that had a taller bar graph above it, "I think we can get a top speed over a thousand!" The Pegasi chattered excitedly once again as Fluttershy grew worried and nervous. Mario gave a low whistle.

"That's alot of WP," said Mario to Muffins, who nodded in agreement.

"And you'll get to see your old friend again," Muffins added. By now everypony knew that Mario was friends with Spitfire, but he was grateful most Pegasi didn't bother him for stories of her past and autographs, etc.

"... _if_ each and every pony trains, and trains hard to get their wing power numbers up," said Rainbow sternly before she heard the sound of somepony coughing.

"That coughing better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane," said Rainbow to a two toned brown colored Pegasi stallion, who just smiled sheepishly as some other Pegasi glared at him, "Nopony's getting sick on my watch. So, are we gonna train hard?"

"Yeah!" said all the Pegasi minus Fluttershy, who eventually crouched and started trembling fearfully from all the shouting.

"Are we gonna be strong?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah!"

"Are we gonna be fast?"

"Yeah!"

"Record-smashing fast?"

"YEAH!" shouted a muscular white-grey colored stallion by the name of Bulk Biceps, who was able to fly despite having wings nearly one eighth his body size.

"Who's with me?"

"Woo-hoo!" said the Pegasi cheered excitedly. Rainbow hovered proudly before the group, but then she noticed that the space where Fluttershy had been is now empty. The yellow Pegasus had sneaked out of the library without being noticed.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow remarked as she narrowed her eyes indignantly.

"She's been rather nervous the entire time she was here," said Mario as he walked up to the blue Pegasus.

"What else is new?" Rainbow asked annoyingly.

"Rainbow, if you _ever_ want to help Fluttershy overcome her confidence issues," said Mario sternly, "you need to stop dismissing how she acts and take the time to find out why she feels this way. And you wonder why she resented you so much." Rainbow then sighed as she landed near him.

"I know," said Rainbow, "Fluttershy and I had a _long_ talk about that not too long ago. I need to be there for her and help her find some courage instead of just leaving her to find it herself. This is something _all_ Pegasi need to participate in, for the sake of Equestria's rainwater. Plus, I would really like to break that record and know she had a part in it. You know...share the glory and all that jazz." Mario smiled.

"Well, I'll be here to help Fluttershy too," said Mario, "Since I can relate the best to her self-esteem issues."

"Well, just remember, Mario," said Rainbow, "I think you're awesome." Mario smiled in reply.

The next morning, Rainbow had gathered all the Pegasi around the area where the oval race track was located. The Pegasi were hard at work stretching and working out to stretch and increase their wing power, or WP as Mario abbreviated it. Rainbow had also put on a navy blue sports cap with a red whistle around her neck.

"Stretch those glutes, Flitter!" Rainbow shouted as she walked by several Pegasi with Mario next to her wearing a gym tee shirt and a yellow sports cap. Despite being a unicorn, Rainbow asked him to be her assistant coach, "Nice flexibility, Cloudchaser. A...little too much flexibility, Blossomforth..."

"Does she need help untangling herself?" Mario asked Rainbow worried.

"Uh, somepony give Blossomforth a hoof," said Rainbow, "Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane. Good pace, Silverspeed!" The stallion trotted by as the other Pegasi flew by at a brisk pace. Rainbow then blew her whistle as she stood around some other Pegasi while they stretched and another Pegasi was lifting weights.

"Keep it up!" said Rainbow as some other Pegasi gathered around her and Mario, "We're gonna need all the wing power we can get to break that record!"

"Let's put those feathers to the wind, everypony," Mario added.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps grunted and gave a snort in the process.

"Good work, everypony!" said Rainbow before muttering under her breath, "Everypony except Fluttershy."

"Well, do you wanna go find out what the problem is?" Mario asked since he heard her. Rainbow snorted before flying away and Mario followed right behind her. It wasn't long before they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Remember, Rainbow," said Mario, "Calm and collected approach. Being too brash will only make her close up, or worse..."

"Fluttershy? I know you're in there!" said Rainbow as she banged on the door, "You're avoiding tornado duty and I want to know why! Fluttershy, open-" Rainbow was then cut off when the door opened and Fluttershy came out, wearing her purple robe and covered in red spots.

"Achoo," said Fluttershy giving a very cute sneeze, "Hi, Rainbow Dash. Hi, Mario." She then coughed weakly as Rainbow and Mario were taken aback, even though they both could tell Fluttershy's cough was fake.

"Fluttershy, what happened to you?" Rainbow asked concerned.

"Oh, I..." said Fluttershy as she sniffled and coughed weakly again as she leaned against the side off her front door post and slid down it a bit, "I think I have...the pony pox. I'm really sorry. I really, really wanted to come to training day today..." Fluttershy coughed weakly again, "...but this pony pox has really knocked me for a loop. Achoo." Fluttershy let out another cough. Rainbow exchanged a look with Mario as Mario just nodded back discreetly.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Rainbow sympathetically, "You know, there's only one cure for pony pox."

"I know," said Fluttershy with a smile on her face, "Plenty of bed-"

SLOSH!

Rainbow then dumped a bucket of water over Fluttershy, making her yelp as she was now soaked and her red spots melted off her coat.

"Cold water!" said Rainbow as she held the now empty bucket, "Those pony pox are clearing right up." Fluttershy noticed the dripping water and red paint now on her hooves.

"Wow, talk about a miracle cure," said Mario in amazement, "Rainbow, you've outdone yourself!" Fluttershy glared, her mane still wet, before recomposing herself.

"Oh, y'know, all of a sudden, I'm, I'm starting to feel better," said Fluttershy with a nervous laugh as she backed up and then pretended to fall down onto back, "I'll get out of these robes and- _ow_! Oh, my wing, oh, oh, it's hurt. I guess I can't fly after all-"

TWEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Fluttershy yelped and jumped into the air as Rainbow got close to her and blew her whistle as loudly as she could.

"Messed up wing, huh?" said Rainbow as Fluttershy was now hovering in the air. Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly as she made a soft landing, "Stop horsing around, Fluttershy. We've got alot of training to do. Come on now, what's going on?" Rainbow wrapped a fore-leg around her from Fluttershy's right as Mario did the same from the left.

"Yeah, Fluttershy," said Mario, "I thought we promised to be honest with each other? If you want Rainbow to care about your feelings, you need to speak up and say what's on your mind. Remember, you don't want to keep what's bothering you inside anymore." Fluttershy sighed.

"Well, y'see, uh, well..." Fluttershy stuttered, before grabbing Rainbow's fore-hooves, "Oh, Rainbow Dash, Mario, I just can't do it! I can't fly!"

"What are you talking about?" said Rainbow puzzled, "Just last week you went into that wicked nose dive to save that falling baby bird right before it hit the ground!" Rainbow did a demonstration despite being indoors.

"And I've seen you flying about when you're busy tending to the animals," said Mario, "You're practically dancing in the sky! I've even seen you do tricks!"

"But that was different, that was an emergency!" said Fluttershy, "Or I'm just by myself! This whole tornado thing, it's more like a performance and you know how I hate performing in front of others."

"Ah, I see," said Mario, "I can _certainly_ understand that."

"You've never had a problem performing in front of others!" Rainbow retorted.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Mario, "Mom could tell you countless stories of all the panic attacks I had before any performance or public appearance. I even passed out a few times! Sure, I kind of got over it when I was racing, but after my accident... _momma mia_...it was years before I could even get comfortable just being out in a public place, especially after my opportunity to pick myself up and try again was rejected _and_ the constant criticisms by other ponies. As if they didn't criticize me enough already..."

"It's such a horrible feeling," Fluttershy added as she face Rainbow again, "Don't you remember flight camp? I couldn't gallop hard or fly very fast, not with everypony looking at me!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad," said Rainbow.

"Oh really?" said Mario with a raised eyebrow, reminding her of a heart to heart they had shared regarding how much being teased had hurt her during flight camp.

"Quiet!" Rainbow threatened.

"Do you think I don't know about you crying yourself to sleep at night for being called _Crash_?" Fluttershy said aloud, making Rainbow feel very uncomfortable but Fluttershy didn't wait for her to reply, "but you're right, Rainbow Dash, it wasn't that bad."

"Really?" said Mario puzzled.

"It was _horrible_!" said Fluttershy.

A flashback is seen of young Fluttershy and young Rainbow about to do some flying practice. The yellow Pegasus was about to go first. Young Fluttershy gasped as she looked down at all the other young Pegesi watching her from below. Being so high up had also given the timid Pegasus a bad case of vertigo. She then yelped as the instructor shoved her off the cloud, making her wings retract as she tumbled down to the cloud below, leaving a bit of a cloud creator with her in the middle of it.

"The other foals used to tease me, _a lot_!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" they chanted over and over again, as her young self held her head as the words continuously echoed through her head. It was then the flashback ended as Fluttershy put both her fore-hooves in Rainbow's shoulders.

"I just can't risk that sort of humiliation again," said Fluttershy.

"Suck it up, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow sternly, "This is no time for-" Rainbow then stopped herself and took a small breath.

 _Remember Rainbow_ , she told herself, _tough love doesn't work with Fluttershy, you gotta be considerate, but you don't need to get overly sappy either..._

"I mean," Rainbow said calmly with a fore-hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, "confidence or no confidence. I'm gonna need every Pegasus to break the record, including you. I need every ounce of wing power I can get."

"Oh, I-I don't think so, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy sadly. Rainbow as tempted to just push her out, but she could well remember what happened the last time she tried to force Fluttershy out of her own cottage.

"Alright, Fluttershy," said Mario gently, "But you know where to find us if you change your mind."

"Thanks anyway," said Rainbow with a sigh as she sadly hovered away as she and Mario headed for the door. Fluttershy saw how disappointed Rainbow looked.

"Wait," said Fluttershy before Rainbow and Mario had even gotten near her front door, "I'll do it."

"You will?" said Rainbow, perking up instantly.

"I will."

"You're game?" Rainbow asked, getting more excited.

"I'm game," said Fluttershy as Rainbow scooped her up and flew around the house excitedly.

"Alright!" said Rainbow joyfully, but Fluttershy was starting to have second thoughts.

Back at the racetrack, Twilight was tweaking what appeared to be a small device with a fan on top of it.

"What exactly does this machine do?" asked Cloudchaser with Flitter standing next to her.

"This is an anemometer," said Twilight, "It measures your accelerative velocity and translates it into wing power, thus gauging your cumulative H2O anti-gravitational potential." The two Pegasi give her both awkward and puzzled looks as Twilight just smiled.

"Any more questions?" Twilight asked with a little clap with her fore-hooves and a cute smile on her face.

"Yeah," said Flitter as she turned to Spike, "What exactly does this machine do?"

"It tells you how fast you're flying and how strong your wings are," Spike answered plainly.

"Ohhhh...Okay...I see..." said the other Pegasi as Twilight hunched over with a bitter look on her face.

"Guess someponies just don't appreciate a brilliant mind, my beautiful genius," said Mario as he gave her a cheek kiss.

"SQUEE-HEE-HEE!" Twilight blurted with glee before clasping a fore-hoof to her mouth and blushed heavily. Mario had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing.

"That kiss really made your day huh?" said Mario as Twilight smiled at him shyly.

"Mmm-hmm," Twilight squeaked as Mario smiled and quickly walked off. Cloudchaser and Flitters giggled to each other.

"Looks like somepony's in love," Flitters teased.

"Totally lovesick," Cloudchaser added.

"Am not!" Twilight pouted under her breath.

"Denial," Spike sing sang quietly as Twilight growled at him to stop talking. It was then she heard the sound of somepony cough.

"Is that you again, Thunderlane?" said Twilight as she sprayed a can of anti-bacterial in his face, but not in the eyes, "Please, we need to have a germ-free environment."

"It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth," said Thunderlane as he pointed at the Pegasi mare, who gasped silently as being called out.

"Don't worry, Twilight," said Rainbow as she hovered over the purple pony that was still holding the spray can with her magic, "Thunderlane's just cooking up excuse to spend tornado day in bed. Why don't you get over here and be our first test flyer, Thunderlane?" Thunderlane gasped as he gave Blossomforth a glare as he walked away. Blossomforth just smirked, but as Thunderlane walked off, she turned away and coughed again, showing that she was the pony coughing all along. Thunderlane headed over the starting line of the oval racetrack. The test flight would require him to simply fly in a straight line over the anemometer to measure his speed and wing power. Thunderlane revved his wings before taking off and flying over the anemometer. Twilight then knelt down to read the meter.

"We have 9.3 wing power," Twilight announced.

"Wow! That's fast!" said the other Pegasi as Thunderlane proudly landed before some other Pegasi, even one mare rubbed his mane as a complement.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps cheered in his usual manner.

"Not bad, not bad," said Rainbow smugly.

"Then let's see what your wing power is Dashie," said Mario. Rainbow smirked as she made her way towards the starting line. Rainbow quickly stretched her wings a bit and cracked her leg and wing joints before she knelt down, revved her wings and took off. Rainbow took off so fast that her cap and whistle fell off. She quickly zoomed past the anemometer, startling Twilight, Mario, and Spike. Rainbow's fast pace also caused a strong wind to blow past the ponies. Poor Fluttershy was struggling not to get blown away and ended up flying backwards a bit.

"16.5 wing power!" Twilight announced excitedly with a frazzled mane. The other Pegasi cheer as Rainbow hovered above them. Mario just sighed.

"I wish I had wings," said Mario, "I'd love to take to the skies with my high speed."

"I am wondering just how strong your wing power would be since your running speed is around mach 1.5 the last time I measured it," said Twilight.

"Well, I do have those magic wings I've been working on," said Mario, "I've finally got them to operate like Pegasi wings, but the speed is still lacking." Twilight chuckled.

"You'll figure it out," said Twilight.

"Now listen up!" Rainbow said to the other Pegasi, "If each of you can get your numbers up to at least 10.0 wing power by the end of the week, we'll no doubt set a new tornado speed record. We'll be number one!" The Pegasi all cheer excitedly as they take to the skies...except for Fluttershy who just squats down on the ground and watches them quietly. She tried to smile and flap her wings, but then she quickly retracted them and looked at the ground. Mario walked up to her and placed a gentle hoof on her back.

"Flutters," he said gently.

"I'm...I'm okay," said Fluttershy bravely.

"I know you don't want to disappoint, Rainbow," said Mario, "But don't let her..."

"She's not forcing me," said Fluttershy, "I said I'd do it and I'm here. I'm just...nervous. 10.0 wing power is alot for me."

"Well, try not to go straight for that," said Mario, "start with 1.0 and then work your way one level or even half a level at a time. One baby step at a time."

"That would be _much_ easier," said Fluttershy with a smile as Mario returned it.

Later on, the other Pegasi were each having their wing power measured. Each Pegasi took their turn flying through the anemometer as Twilight read the number the needle was pointing to and reported the numbers to Spike, who wrote them down in a note pad. Rainbow hovered above him to monitor the numbers. Based on the most recent Pegasi, the lowest number was 8.9 while the others were slightly faster and approaching the target wing power of 10.0. As some Pegasi were waiting for their turn, Fluttershy went to get in line when she bumped into the flank of Tornado Bolt. He glared at her before giving his wings a buzz and took off. When he had finished, his wing power was exactly 11.0.

"Impressive," said Rainbow, "Fluttershy, your turn." Rainbow then blew her whistle as Fluttershy took a deep breath, her knees shaking as the others watched her, and then took off. Fluttershy had her head low at first, but once she saw she was flying at a slow and steady pace, she relaxed and continued on her way. Unfortunately, Flitter and Cloudchaser noticed how slow Fluttershy was going and started to laugh.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly..." Fluttershy heard echoing in her head along with the laughter of the two Pegasi. Fluttershy grew anxious and her brow began to sweat as she hung her head low and slowed down just as she went past the anemometer. Twilight smiled bravely as she went to measure Fluttershy's wing power before looking unsure of what to do as Rainbow leaned in to see the number herself.

"It shouldn't count," Mario whispered, "She slowed down right as she flew by."

"We still have to tell her," Twilight whispered back before looking at Rainbow, "Tell her!"

"No, you tell her!" Rainbow shot back in the same tone.

"No, you!" Twilight whispered back as Fluttershy turned to face them.

"Whoever tells her, at least let her know that it's _that_ low cause she slowed down at the end and that she's faster than this!" Mario suggested as Rainbow turned to face the yellow Pegasus.

"Um...great job, Fluttershy," said Rainbow sheepishly, "You measured, uh, uh, 0.5." Fluttershy just smiled.

"0.5?" said Spike, "Isn't that like...less than one?"

BONK!

"Ow!" said Spike as Twilight bopped him on the head as she and Mario glared at him. Fluttershy then blinked as she felt the others staring at her.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" the voices taunted again, making her knees quiver once again. Soon Fluttershy saw herself surrounded by hundreds of large eyes just staring at her, sending her into a panic attack and she was soon hyperventilating. It wasn't long before she burst into tears and ran off with her face hidden inside of her soft pink mane.

"Fluttershy, wait!" said Rainbow as she flew after her.

"Come back, Fluttershy!" Mario called out as he followed beside Rainbow.

"So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal," said Rainbow, "You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you?" Fluttershy stopped and turned around to face them. What they saw tugged at both of their hearts.

Poor Fluttershy had the saddest face they had ever seen as heavy tears poured out of her eyes.

"Yes!" Fluttershy cried out as she openly wept before them. Mario wasted no time wrapping a fore-hoof around her and held her close as she continued to cry.

"But I need you!" Rainbow pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy sobbed, "I just don't have the courage right now." Fluttershy then pulled away from Mario and took off.

"Fluttershy come back!" Mario called out, but the yellow Pegasus kept running and disappeared. Rainbow simply landed on the ground, watched her disappear, before extending a hoof and then bucking the air and walked sadly away.

"What good is that gonna do?" said Mario, "If you're worried about her, get off your flank and go after her!"

"I'm not good at this, Mario!" Rainbow retorted, "I'm not that good at helping ponies who are crying and blubbering like that!"

"You had no problem when it was me!" said Mario, "You've known Fluttershy longer than I have! Yet it seems I understand her better than you these days!"

"Well, unlike you, I don't let the words of punks ruin my life!" Rainbow snapped before she bit her lips. Mario gave her a fierce glare.

"I...I didn't mean that..." Rainbow retorted, wanting to take her words back, "I'm sorry!" Mario softened for a few seconds. Rainbow knew plenty of how badly bullying had affected him so there was no need to repeat it.

"Please go and help her," said Rainbow sadly, "Not because of the record, not because of me, but because I don't want to see her give up on herself." Mario gave her a nod and headed on his way. Rainbow just let out a sigh before getting back to the group.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was sitting under a tree near the edge of the Everfree forest. She gave a loud squeak and started sobbing at a volume much louder than her own speaking voice. Angel was using a comb to stroke her mane to try and calm her down. The other animals were there to support her as well, giving her sympathetic looks. Fluttershy continued to sob loudly as she lifted her head, her chin covered with blade of grass and her eyes still filled with tears. A squirrel then tapped her side and pulls out a spare acorn from its mouth and gave it to her.

"Oh, thank you," said Fluttershy as she sniffled and Angel removed the blades of grass off her chin, "but I'm afraid a couple of little acorns won't solve my big flying problem." She patted the squirrel on the head. Some ducks then quacked in reply as Fluttershy rubbed her nose.

"I tried, but you should've seen those ponies laughing at me..." said Fluttershy as she leaned against a tree root and continued to cry. Two bird hovered above her and pulled her mane to help her sit up and then chirped at her.

"I know it's important to have confidence in myself..." said Fluttershy sadly.

"But it's _hard_ when you've been torn down so much that it's hard to get those hurtful words out of your mind," said a voice. Fluttershy looked up to see that Mario was standing nearby. She gave another squeak, bit her lips, as she raised her fore-hooves for him to hold her. Mario wasted no time heading over to her and wrapped his fore-legs around her as she cried loudly some more in his shoulder. Mario gently kissed her ear as he leaned his head against her own and cried with her. It was several minutes before Fluttershy settled down a little and just let Mario hold her.

"Thank you for coming," said Fluttershy softly, "You're a wonderful big brother." Mario smiled despite his own tears still flowing freely from his eyes.

"Well, you know that out of all our friends, I understand how you feel," said Mario.

"Yeah," said Fluttershy softly, "It's just so hard to be strong when you've got voices tearing you down. Sometimes it gets so bad you just..."

"...feel so defeated and lose the will to keep fighting," Mario finished.

"Uh-huh," said Fluttershy, "everything feels so hopeless..." Mario gave her a comforting squeeze. It was then a badger appeared and started sternly speaking to Fluttershy.

"Yes, yes, I _do_ remember," said Fluttershy as she and Mario pulled away, "the river was swelling..." The badger kept squeaking some more as Mario listened quietly. For those who might have forgotten, Fluttershy helped Mario understand the dialect of all the animals surrounding her.

"...and you were scared..." Fluttershy continued as the badger squeaked some more.

"...yes, I _did_ tell you to never give up...and to believe in yourself," said Fluttershy. She then blinked as her face changed from sad to determined.

"You're right my friends and big brother," said Fluttershy, "I shouldn't give up. I _will_ get my confidence up and show everypony that I _am_ a good flyer. A _great_ flyer!" The animals and Mario smiled as Fluttershy hovered in the air and ascended vertically through the tree and hovered above it. The animals began to cheer for her.

"That's the spirit, Fluttershy," said Mario.

"Thank you, big brother," said Fluttershy as she hovered back down to him, "Um...can you be my coach?" Angel then began to babble angrily.

"Well, why not co-coach her together, Angel?" Mario suggest when Angel spoke again, making Mario glare.

"No, I can't be the towel boy _instead_!" Mario retorted as Angel rolled his eyes.

"Angel, you _and_ big brother can coach me," said Fluttershy giving him a glare that said her word was law. Angel just pouted and he reluctantly extended his paws, which Mario gave him a gentle but firm high five to agree to the idea of co-coaching Fluttershy.

Later on, Fluttershy was now wearing some red and white hoof bands, leg warmers, and a matching headband on her head as she jogged in place to warm herself up for what was going to be a very intense and time consuming training session. Both Angel and Mario were wearing sports caps and had a red whistle around their necks. Mario said he would try not to be too pushy or brash, but he was going to be blunt when necessary to get her to push her own limits.

(cue training montage music)

To begin, Angel blew his whistle as Fluttershy took off to do a practice flight. Mario then nodded toward two grey bunnies and a squirrel to hold up some face masks to make them look like other ponies were watching her. Fluttershy saw the faces and lost her concentration as she crashed right _through_ a tree trunk. While Fluttershy wasn't hurt, she covered her eyes and shivered fearfully.

"Hmm," said Mario, "She acts timid and meek, but yet she went crashing through a tree trunk without injuring herself. You know what that means, Angel?" The bunny looked at him curiously as Mario smirked.

"Potential," Mario answered and Angel smirked in agreement. Next Fluttershy was doing some wing push-ups as a single mouse sat on her back. The animals then held their masks up, making Fluttershy duck and hide again. Then Fluttershy tried doing some tug of war against a single butterfly. Once again, the animals held up their masks, making Fluttershy lose her stance and was easily pulled right into the mud. Fluttershy just popped out of the mud looking rather glum.

"I think I see your problem, Sis," said Mario, "You're focusing so much on what others are thinking of you that you're not focusing on the task at hand. Concentrate on what you are doing. Even if they laugh, they point, they tease, they mock, your focus should be finishing your task. Don't worry too much about how you get to the goal. Just focus on getting there." Fluttershy nodded as Mario pulled her out of the mud.

The next day, Angel and Mario blew their whistles as Fluttershy took off for another practice flight. As she noticed the animals wearing their masks, she slowed down a bit, but still managed to keep herself from cowering and make it to the end of her flight.

"Getting better," said Mario, "Just need to keep your speed consistent and focus on your goal. I'd never thought I'd say this but, "When somepony tries to mock, show them that you rock"!"

"I believe it was "when somepony tries to block"," Fluttershy remarked.

"Whatever," said Mario, "You're not trying to tell off or lash out at anypony. Use that energy you would use to assert yourself into your wings. That puts that negative energy onto something constructive and that will help you increase your speed and wing power."

"Got it," said Fluttershy as she began to do her wing push-ups. This time she had two animals on her back. As usual, those on her back and those watching had their masks on. Fluttershy was sweating heavily, since this time Mario was actually pushing her to do 40 push-ups.

"Give me your best!" Mario shouted.

"Am I at 40 yet?" Fluttershy cried out.

"Forget the number, just give me your best!" Mario shouted back.

"It hurts so much!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Well, how bad do you wanna be a great flyer?" Mario yelled.

" _Really bad_!" Fluttershy wailed.

" _Then give me your best_!" Mario shouted even louder.

Because of Mario's pushing, in Ponyville they say, Fluttershy did 110 push-ups that day.

"That's giving your best," said Mario as Fluttershy panted heavily from exhaustion. As much as Fluttershy wanted to beat him up for doing that to her, she was actually very proud of herself. Once she had recovered her strength, she was again put on tug of war against two butterflies. While the butterflies still managed to out-pull her, Fluttershy refused to surrender the rope to them. She gritted her teeth and held on, refusing to let go. Mario was rather impressed.

"That's it Fluttershy," said Mario, "even when the odds are against you, keep fighting no matter what."

The next day, despite feeling sore, Fluttershy was feeling stronger and more confident with herself. Her next speed run, was not only faster, but also consistent. Fluttershy was no longer noticing the animals in pony masks. When she did another round of push-ups, she now had three animals on her back. She could feel her body pleading for her to drop from exhaustion again as she tried to see if she could do the same number of push-ups despite the extra weight. As she felt a tear escape her eye, she gritted her teeth and sucked the tear right back inside and smiled excitedly as she continued. Mario kept count and just as she reached her ninetieth push-up, he decided to execute his plan.

"Oh what do we have here," said Mario in a mocking Sweedish tone, "Its the puffy-wuffy Fluttershy. Think you can break 110 pushups?" Fluttershy ignored him, just as Mario had hoped. He then ushered the three animal to climb off as he put a fore-hoof on her back to equal their weight.

"I bet you won't make it if we add a few more animals up here," said Mario as he placed both his fore-hooves on her back. Fluttershy kept going despite sweating even more. Mario then went all out and stood on her back.

"How about if we double down?" said Mario, "think you can handle that?" Mario was actually a bit weary about doing this, but was surprised to see that Fluttershy was still going and was hardly straining herself.

 _Wow, Am I really not heavy?_ Mario thought when Fluttershy looked up and saw that he was on her back.

"What are you doing up there?" Fluttershy demanded as she kept up her push-ups.

"Showing you just how strong you really are," said Mario with a smile, "and that when somepony is teasing you, you can channel those negative feelings into what you are doing. I'm proud of you." Fluttershy smiled, but then looked at him deviously.

"I wouldn't say all my anger right now was used constructively," said Fluttershy.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

POW!

THUD!

Fluttershy slugged Mario off as he tumbled into his back and nearly landed right on top of Angel.

"Geez, you try to show 'em their strengths and that's how they say thank you" said Mario woozily before knocking out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Once Mario had recovered, Fluttershy once again did the tug of war. This time she was going against five butterflies. As soon as Mario and Angel blew their whistles, Fluttershy pulled the rope so hard that the butterflies were sent tumbling into a tree. Fluttershy looked a little worried. But the butterflies simply fluttered about and several birds cheered for her.

"That's showing 'em whose boss!" said Mario excitedly as Fluttershy smiled excitedly.

By the next day, Fluttershy was zooming past fields of dandelions. She was moving so fast that the seeds were being blown about. Mario did a fist pump as Angel raised his paws in the air excitedly. The other animals all cheered. Fluttershy raised her fore-legs above her head and then hugged herself as she hovered happily in the sky while spinning slowly 360 degrees.

"You, my sister, are ready," said Mario and then shouted, "Eye of the manticore!" Fluttershy replied with her own dynamic pose of glory in front of the sun.

(end training montage music)

Back at the racetrack, Rainbow, Twilight, and Spike were busy getting the latest numbers for the other Pegasi regarding their own wing power numbers.

"That's wonderful, Flitter," said Twilight, "Much better than yesterday."

"This is _crazy_ awesome!" said Rainbow with a hoof pump, "We're gonna smash that record!" It was then a squirrel started chirping before them.

"What did he say?" Spike asked as he leaned over to the squirrel.

"Do I _look_ like I speak squirrel?" said Twilight sarcastically.

"I know Mario can," Spike pointed out. Twilight growled.

"Don't remind me," said Twilight sternly. Mario had told her he would be spending time helping Fluttershy with her problem. But the fact he hadn't been around for the past few days had left Twilight feeling rather jealous. Rainbow took notice.

"Why are you so jealous?" said Rainbow, "Mario only sees Fluttershy as a sister and she feels the same way about him. After all, Fluttershy's been writing those letters to the stallion named Shenran for weeks now. So Fluttershy _obviously_ has feeling for him and not Mario." Twilight then sighed and turned her head away.

"You know it's okay if you're falling for him..." said Rainbow.

"It's not that," Twilight fibbed, "It's just...I know he and Fluttershy share the same issues about their self-confidence, but...I just wish he would confide in me about it. I know I wasn't there for him in the past, but that doesn't mean I don't care about his feelings at all. I...I wanna be his go-to pony for when he feels like he's not special..." Rainbow hummed in understanding.

"Hey, what's that?" said Spike as he looked into the distance. Twilight and Rainbow did the same.

(cue montage music)

It was then Fluttershy came into view as she hovered with a confident and determined look on her face and surrounded by Mario and the other animals. As she flew by Twilight and Rainbow, Rainbow couldn't help but smile excitedly to see Fluttershy had returned. Fluttershy took her place at the starting line.

"You got this, Flutters," said Mario, trying to pump up her confidence, "You've got this. Eye of the manticore! You da superstar, Sis. You da superstar!" Mario couldn't help but use a bit of Manehatten accent on that last sentence, but Fluttershy smiled with determination as she crouched down, buzzed her wings, and then took off as fast as she could.

"Keep it going, Flutters!" Mario shouted as she ran alongside of her, "Keep it going!" Then Fluttershy zoomed past the anemometer, making both Twilight and Rainbow smile, as Mario cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about! That's what I'm talking about!" said Mario excitedly as he and Fluttershy landed and they shared a double high fore-hoof together. Spike then leaned over to take the measurement.

"2.3"

Mario and Fluttershy were in deep shock.

"2.3? 2.3?!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "This has to be some kind of mistake! I worked so hard!" Her voice broke as she finished speaking.

"It has to be some kind of mistake," said Mario, clearly upset as well, "You were _way_ faster than that during our practice runs! And you're wing strength is top class. I mean...you did wing push-ups with me standing on your back for Celestia's sake! How could you only be a 2.3?!"

"Fluttershy, that's a huge improvement!" said Twilight.

"You did awesome, Fluttershy," Rainbow added. Mario glared at first, but then saw that the two ponies were being genuine with their praise. However, Fluttershy wasn't satisfied.

"No, I didn't," said Fluttershy, "I thought I'd gotten over my nerves, but they _still_ got the best of me!"

"That's not the problem at all," said Mario, "Every Pegasus pony has strengths and weaknesses when it comes to flying, Fluttershy. You're low WP has nothing to do with not conquering your nerves, you just have a low top speed."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" said Fluttershy, "knowing I have only a 2.3 top speed?"

"Fluttershy, I still say that the anemometer is broken," Mario retorted, "You're top speed is much higher than that."

"Well, what do _you_ say my wing power is?" Fluttershy asked. Mario paused for a moment.

"Around...4.0 at the minimum," said Mario honestly, "Probably higher." Fluttershy just sighed sadly as tears filled her eyes.

"There's no way I'll fly with 10.0 wing power tomorrow!" Fluttershy sadly.

"Maybe not," said Mario, "But if you keep training you can get there. It's just going to take more effort on your part. Remember how long it took before I could even run beyond a top speed of 20 miles an hour after my accident? It was disheartening, especially since most ponies in Equestria have a top speed of 70 miles per hour. But I managed keep fighting and look at me now! My top speed is now mach 1.5."

"But I'll never be as fast as you, Mario," said Fluttershy as she backed away from the group, "nor will I ever be as fast as everypony else."

"So you won't fly with 10.0 wing power," said Rainbow as she wrapped a fore-hoof around Fluttershy, "Every bit counts."

"How would _you_ feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and _you_ were flying with 2.5?" Fluttershy challenged.

"Actually, it was only 2.3, and-ow!" Spike was then cut off when Twilight smacked him in the back of the head and then sternly made a gesture for Spike to zip it.

"Well, uh...I'd feel...um..." Rainbow stuttered as she sat down and fiddled with her hat in her fore-hooves.

"Exactly!" Fluttershy shot back sternly, making Rainbow lean away, "Humiliated!" Fluttershy began to cry, "Mario even said that when he could barely do 20 miles an hour that he'd feel humiliated to run with other ponies who could go around 70 miles per hour. I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I just can't do it!" Fluttershy's voice cracked as she walked away and her animal friends followed her from behind, not even noticing that a nearby Pegasi was just giving her sympathetic look and yet said nothing to her. Mario ran over to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, please," said Mario, "An old friend of mine once told me that numbers really don't have any value when it comes to a pony giving their absolute best!"

"Mario, even _you_ wouldn't race if you had the lowest top speed," said Fluttershy as her tears streamed down her face.

"Back then, no," said Mario, "But now...I'd feel like I'd have something to prove. Even you know the story about the _Tortoise and the Hare_. Just go out there and do your best, that is all Rainbow is asking for." Fluttershy growled.

"I will _not_ be the reason we don't break the record!" Fluttershy sobbed angrily, "I'm tired of being the blame for when we don't succeed! I'm tired of being the weakest link and _you know that_!"

"Okay, okay," said Mario gently and hugged her, "Just calm down. I understand. I just think you should still give it try, but...it's up to you." Fluttershy nodded as she walked away. Rainbow just watched the two talk with a sad look on her face.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash," said Spike, "you've still got plenty of wing power for your tornado. You'll be able to lift tons of water up to Cloudsdale." Twilight gave Spike a dirty look before she used her magic to pull him away by the finger tip of his claw. Rainbow also shot the baby dragon a dirty look as well before looking away as two Pegasi flew behind her.

"If only there was a way to lift Fluttershy out of the dumps," said Rainbow with a sigh.

"I don't think there's much we can do," said Mario, "Fluttershy really did train really hard to try and build up her wing power. I even pushed her hard too, and she met the challenge. It's gotta be disheartening to work so hard and get such a poor result."

"Mario?" said Twilight, who had returned after giving Spike a good talking to about his insensitively.

"Yeah, Twilight?" Mario asked as Twilight tucked her head under his chin.

"You know that I...care about you right?" she asked. She wanted so badly to say "Love" but cowered out at the last second.

"Yes, I do," said Mario as he held her.

"I know you and Fluttershy share the same issues and such," said Twilight, "but I hope you know that I am here to help you when you feel that way. I know I wasn't there for you in the past, but I want to be now. I don't want you thinking so little of yourself. You're very special...especially to me." Mario smiled.

"Thank you for telling me that, Twilight," said Mario as he gave her a loving squeeze, "I'm glad I have your support." Twilight smiled contently in his fore-legs.

The next morning, a giant version of the anemometer was placed to measure the total wing power was set up near the lake of the Ponyville water reservoir. Twilight, Spike, Mario, and Rainbow were standing beside the machine. The rest of the Pegasi were all in line getting ready for action. Up above them was the city of Cloudsdale. It was then a single pegasi came zooming down to the ponies below and made her landing. Spitfire had arrived as the ponies all cheered and Rainbow smiled excitedly, except for Mario. Why? Because he walked up to Spitfire and they exchanged a rather elaborate hoof-shake followed by a giving a hoof-shake using their tails. The two just laughed as they shared a hug with other afterward.

"Good to see you, buddy," said Mario.

"Same here, buddy," said Spitfire, "You here to watch the awesomeness of tornado power?"

"You betcha," said Mario, "But I have perfected some special wings so...maybe I'll be taking part in the action..."

"Nice try, buddy," said Spitfire, "but only Pegasi can perform the tornado and I don't make the rules."

"Rules," said Mario bitterly, "Oh how I loathe rules. They ruined my dreams." Spitfire chuckled.

"Let it go, buddy," said Spitfire, "You don't need no dumb racetrack to still be the Flying Unicorn. They only held you back. You're faster, stronger, and even a better pony because of what happened."

"And I have you to thank for it," said Mario, nudging her shoulder with a fore-leg, "In more ways than one."

"Wait," said Rainbow, "That pony who helped you recover from the accident...was _Spitfire_?!"

"Actually," said Spitfire slowly, " _I_ was the one who caused Mario's accident." Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, and the others all gasped.

"Listen everypony," said Mario bravely, "Yes, Spitfire made me crash, but in the end, she got me back on my hooves and helped me become the pony you see today. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be a cold hearted pony rolling around in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I owe her alot because she helped me recover and get myself back to speed again. She was there to motivate me when things were at their bleakest. She's become a lifelong friend and I owe her alot." Some of the ponies awed and applauded as Spitfire rolled her eyes.

"No need to get all sappy ya dork," Spitfire retorted, "You always were too sentimental for your own good."

"Or whittle Spitty afwraid of showing her cuddily-wuddily side in public," Mario teased.

"Step a little closer and say that," Spitfire challenged. Mario did smugly and gave her a raspberry...Spitfire glared...and they laughed once more. Twilight glared discreetly as them and Spitfire took notice.

"Is she the girl you've been saying you've got goo-goo eyes for?" Spitfire asked quietly, "I think she's getting jealous." Mario noticed Twilight's face discreetly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's Twilight," said Mario in the same tone as he looked at her and waved, making Twilight snap out of her glare and wave back sheepishly, "We're dating right now."

"Nice," said Spitfire as they shared a hoof-bump before they put their attention to Rainbow and the rest of the Pegasi. It was time to get to the reason they were all here.

"Are we ready to do this?" Rainbow called as she hovered before the rest of the Pegasi.

"Yeah!" the Pegasi all shouted. Rainbow made her landing as Spike walked up to her.

"Look!" said Spike as he showed her the attendance notes and there was an X next to Thunderlane's picture.

"Lazy Thunderlane!" Rainbow said angrily, "Where is he?! He's been trying to get out of tornado duty the whole time with his fake coughing and all. Rumble, where's your lazy brother?" A small colt was standing down the line between some adult Pegasi.

"He's got the feather flu," said Rumble, "He's down at the Ponyville Hospital."

"But he's not the only one," said Spike as he showed that several other Pegasi were also not present either. Rainbow felt her heart stop as Mario approached her to check the list.

"Didn't I tell you to have Thunderlane take a medical exam just to be safe?" said Mario, "The feather flu is a highly contagious illness to Pegasi ponies!"

"I forgot okay," Rainbow snapped, "I was too worried over Fluttershy to remember. Spike, how many Pegasi are out?"

"Exactly eight," said Spike. Now Rainbow was really worried. Soon Twilight was doing some calculations with an abacus while Mario was going his own mathematics with a notepad.

"Let's see, with those eight Pegasi out with the feather flu," said Twilight as she shifted some more beads on her abacus.

"And we take the average wing power and multiply it by the number of present Pegasi," said Mario, "give or take a margin of error of 2.0...(gasp) momma mia..."

"Don't tell me we won't be able to break the windspeed record?" said Rainbow worriedly.

"No..." said Twilight slowly.

"Not exactly..." Mario added in the same tone.

"Phew!" said Rainbow, thinking that everything was going to be alright.

"...You might not have enough wing power to create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water to Cloudsdale!" Twilight finished.

"Based on my numbers," said Mario, "You don't even have 800 WP with everypony reaching 10.0 WP, even if _you_ do 16.0 WP." The other Pegasi look worried and Spitfire just looked at her fore-hoof watch.

"Well, should we pack up?" said Spike.

"No. Of course not. Forget the record," said Rainbow as she puts on some goggles and flies over to the other Pegasi, "Cloudsdale still needs water! Let's give it all we've got! On the sound of the horn, we take off!" Twilight, Spike, and Mario get into position as the other Pegasi smiled and put on their goggles. Rainbow looked over to Twilight and Mario to make sure the giant anemometer was ready. Once the okay was given, Spike took a deep breath and blew into the alpine horn. The Pegasi than took off and began to flying in a circular motion to create a giant tornado, causing the wind to howl and made the fan connected to the giant anemometer spinning.

"You think they're gonna make it to eight hundred wing power?" Spike asked worried.

"We're gonna find out," Mario called out over the wind as he stayed close to the machine to avoid being pushed away.

"I sure hope so!" said Twilight as she held onto the side of the machine and read the speed gauge aloud, "One hundred fifty wing power, two hundred and fifty wing power..." It was then the Pegasi began to increase their speed, making the winds stronger and the gauge needle to move faster.

"Five hundred wing power," Twilight called out. It was then the water from the reservoir began to slowly rise like a giant bubble.

"Seven hundred and fifty wing power!" Twilight called out as Spike was digging his claws into the side of the anemometer to keep from flying away.

"They're almost there!" said Mario and shouted, "Keep it up everypony!"

"Twilight!" called a voice.

"Fluttershy!" said Twilight and Mario together.

"What are you doing here?!" Twilight asked as she saw the yellow Pegasus struggling to come up to them.

"I wrote a letter to Shenran a couple of days ago about what happened," Fluttershy explained as she struggled to move towards them, even digging her fore-hooves into the ground despite that the wind made her hind legs rise into the air, "He replied to me this morning. Aside from being sweet and understanding, he said that I could still contribute even if I don't feel comfortable flying. I figured...if I couldn't help Rainbow Dash with the tornado...the least I could do was offer moral support."

"She sure could use it, considering eight Pegasi are sick with the feather flu!" Twilight added.

"On no!" said Fluttershy as she finally got to the two ponies and Spike, "that's terrible news!" As the water started to rise through the eye of the tornado, several Pegasi had started to tire out. Because they stopped flying, they were then at the mercy of the swirling tornado and started knocking the other flying Pegasi out of formation and out of the tornado. Soon their tornado collapsed and the water splashed back down into the reservoir.

"Yaa-oof!" Rainbow shouted as she crash landed into the ground and slammed head first into a nearby tree trunk.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she, Mario, and Fluttershy approached her.

"I'm fine!" Rainbow said in a muffled tone as Mario grabbed her by the stomach and started to help pulled her head out of the tree trunk.

"Oh, you were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum," said Twilight sadly as Fluttershy frowned in the background, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." Twilight couldn't help but pucker her lips from the disappointment as Mario finally helped pull Rainbow out of the tree and crashing right in top of his stomach.

"Rbbbb-" Rainbow mumbled as she cleared her head before adding sternly, "We've got to try again!"

"Are you nuts!" Mario retorted as Twilight used her magic to grab Rainbow by the tail to keep her from flying off.

"But you've pushed your crew to their limit already!" said Twilight as Rainbow yelped from being pulled back down to the ground, "If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt! You should quit! It's not safe!" Twilight pointed at the other ponies. Rainbow looked around to see all the disoriented and worn out Pegasi before she swatted Twilight's fore-hoof out of the way.

"No! One more time!" said Rainbow, "I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying!"

"Rainbow, will you stop thinking about yourself!" Mario snapped, "This isn't a one-pony show! You gotta think about your team! It's not going to be worth trying again if it's at the expense of everypony else! A good flyer, even a racer, is only as good as the team that they support and look out for."

"And I thought you were ignoring me when I said that," Spitfire shouted with a smirk.

"I get it! I was slow to figure that out, but I did!" Mario said exasperation. Rainbow just pondered for a minute before hovering over to the rest of the Pegasi.

"C'mon, ponies, let's make this happen!" Rainbow shouted.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps chanted as the other Pegasi got up and cheered. Mario just watched with interest as Rainbow flew over to him.

"Looks like everypony wants to try again," Rainbow remarked as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Fine," said Mario, "But this time. I'm gonna help you out." Mario removed his saddle bags, used his magic to pull out a pair of white wings and clipped them into his back so he was now hovering with Rainbow. Spitfire's jaw literally dropped in surprise.

"I can't promise no mach 1.5 with these things," said Mario, "But I have adjusted to using them enough to be sure I can get to 10.0 wing power. After all, this is about getting that water to Cloudsdale." Rainbow just smiled as she handed him some goggles.

"Welcome to the team, buddy," said Rainbow. Mario smiled and put the goggles on.

"Let's _do this thang_!" Mario called out.

Soon, everypony was back in position with Mario right behind Rainbow as Spike blew the horn once more and the Pegasus, plus Mario, took to the skies to recreate the tornado. It wasn't long before the giant anemometer fan was spinning again and the winds were howling once more.

"Okay, here we go..." said Twilight as she read the speed gauge once again, "One hundred wing power! Two hundred wing power! Five hundred wing power!" Fluttershy just watched quietly a short distance away and even Spitfire was watching with interest, especially since she was worried about how Mario was handling himself. Inside the tornado, Mario was actually doing just fine. He was already nearing 10.0 wing power and helping Rainbow keep everypony together.

"Stay in position!" said Rainbow, "Flap those wings! Faster!"

"You can do it!" Mario called out, "If you see somepony starting to tire out, do your best to keep them in formation so they can catch their breath and keep going. Look out for each other and we'll pull this off!"

"Seven hundred!" said Twilight with a fore-hoof on her head and then flinched with worry, "Seven hundred and fifty wing power!" Spike did his best to watch with a hand over his eyes, but then Fluttershy lost her grip on the ground and crashed right into Spike, who yelped, as they both hit the front of the speed gauge. They hadn't even noticed that Angel had got smashed with them as he poked out from behind Spike and held onto his spine.

"They fell apart right after this!" Spike pointed out.

"Well, Mario's with them this time! I'm sure he'll keep them steady," said Twilight worriedly before she growled, "Mario, I ought to pound you senseless for making me so worried sick about you all the time!" Fluttershy then looked at Twilight. Once Twilight saw she was being stared at by Fluttershy, she began to feel insecure.

"You love him don't you?" Fluttershy mouthed with hardly any sound to her voice so nopony could hear. Twilight's cheeks pretty much gave that answer away, but Twilight still nodded.

"Don't say anything okay?" Twilight asked in the same tone as Fluttershy smiled and gave a light nod. It was then she and others noticed that the water from the reservoir was rising once again in the middle of the tornado.

"Oh, I'm too nervous to look!" said Fluttershy as she covered her eyes with her fore-hooves.

"C'mon!" said Rainbow, "Just a little harder! I can see the water trying to funnel through!"

"Everypony is giving their best, Rainbow," said Mario, looking rather sweaty, "but even I've reached current max! I don't think I can go any faster!"

"Seven ninety five! We're so close!" Twilight said before turning towards the yellow Pegasus nearby, "Fluttershy, they need you up there!"

"I won't make a difference!" Fluttershy cried out as she knelt on the ground.

"You _can_ make a difference!" Twilight protested as she got into her face.

"My measly 2.3 wing power is still too little!" Fluttershy said fearfully.

"It's sticking at seven ninety five!" said Spike, "I don't know if they've got any more in 'em. Mario must have already maxed out!" Twilight then looked at the tornado, her worry increasing at the fact the Pegasi were now maxing out. The idea Mario was literally burning himself out with magic wings was _really_ scaring her. She needed Fluttershy to get in there and help now.

"Do it for Equestria!" Twilight shouted as she handed Fluttershy some goggles, "Do it for Rainbow Dash! Do it for your big brother! Do it for yourself! _Do it for Shenran for pony's sake_!" Fluttershy looked up, seeing Twilight giving her a pleading look. After some hesitation, Fluttershy grabbed the goggles and put them on, setting Angel down on the ground and the bunny literally went flying into the back of a tree where her other animal friends were watching and waved at her for good luck. Fluttershy gulped as she timidly tried to approached the tornado and yelped as she was sucked inside. It took a few seconds for her to stop swirling about, but she managed to stabilize herself and fly forward. Rainbow and Mario then turned to see Fluttershy and smiled as the yellow Pegasus flew along side of them.

"It's moving," said Twilight as she looked at the speed gauge, "She's doing it! Seven ninety eight! She's surpassed her best wing power number!" It was then several Pegasi began to find a second wind and started moving faster. Fluttershy was struggling to increase her top speed and was getting left behind. It was then she heard some familiar teasing.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" the voices taunted once again. Fluttershy trembled and covered her eyes. She then felt her fear turn into anger and remembered what Mario had said.

" _NO!_ " Fluttershy screamed angrily before channeling her anger into her wings as she suddenly surged ahead and passed several Pegasi in the process.

"What was that?" a pony named Serenity asked surprised.

"I think it was Fluttershy!" said a pony named Slipstream excitedly. It was then the speed gauge passed eight hundred wing power, even going beyond it. The anemometer began to beep as the tornado funnel reached maximum height and blasted a huge geyser of water into the air and right into the opening of the water storage container up in Cloudsdale. Spitfire lowered her goggles in amazement as Twilight and Spike hopped up and down with excitement as they held each other.

"She did it! She did it! They all did it!" said Twilight excitedly before Spike rushed over and blew the alpine horn as he was literally blown away by the wind. The Pegasi, Mario included, then gracefully break formation and fly out of the top of the tornado funnel as it dissipated on its own. The Pegasi all cheered as they removed their goggles and landed. They also started to stomp their hooves excitedly as Rainbow made her own landing. Poor Mario just plopped to the ground as his wings disappeared, covered in sweat and panting heavily. He was too tired to cheer or stomp about.

"I gotta...work...on my flying endurance," Mario panted when Twilight sternly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Mario yelped.

"That's for worrying me sick!" Twilight scolded as Mario just snorted until Twilight lifted his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And that's for a job well done," Twilight added before proudly walking away. Spike just rolled his eyes and followed her as Spitfire helped Mario to his feet. She could tell by Mario's blushed face that he was lovesick.

"You're hopeless," Spitfire muttered with a smirk on her face.

"Not my fault your too busy with your head in the clouds to find your special somepony," Mario shot back.

"Bleh!" Spitfire retorted indignantly. Rainbow just chuckled until she noticed that somepony was missing. She looked up to see Fluttershy still flying about as fast as she could. Rainbow grabbed a nearby cloud to make Fluttershy stop.

"Whoa, girl, take it easy!" Rainbow chuckled.

"Whuh, what?" said Fluttershy as she recovered and sat up from the cloud, "Did we do it?"

"Yeah, we did it!" said Rainbow as she gave Fluttershy a hug, " _You_ did it!"

"Ah!" said Fluttershy and Rainbow together as they used their wings to high five each other.

"Great job, Fluttershy," said Flitter as the two Pegasi landed, "that was awesome!"

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you," Cloudchaser added. Fluttershy just gave a shy smile at all the praise.

"Nice job, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire as she and Mario walked up to the blue Pegasus, "You may not have set a new record, but you showed alot of guts." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but if you wanna talk guts, then you've gotta give it to my number one flyer," said Rainbow as she pointed a hoof at Fluttershy, "Let's hear it for Fluttershy!"

"Today's MVF, or most valuable flyer!" Mario added excitedly. Fluttershy just waved shyly, flinching at their shout outs, before she suddenly was picked up on the shoulders of several Pegasi.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" the Pegasi chanted and cheered. Fluttershy felt a bit timid at first, but all the praise made her smile as she felt very proud of herself.

" _Dear Princess Celestia_ ," Fluttershy recited in a letter she wrote later that day,

 _"Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen."_

As Fluttershy finished reciting her letter, the other Pegasi paraded Fluttershy toward Ponyville with Spike leading the way as he played a Y-shaped flute with Twilight and Mario right behind Fluttershy and Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were right behind them. Fluttershy smiled as her animal friends waved at her and cheered as she went by. Up above Cloudsdale was turning the newly collected water into fresh clouds. All thanks to the yellow Pegasus.

Later that night, Fluttershy at home writing when she heard somepony knocking at her door and went to answer it.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Twilight, "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh no," said Fluttershy, "Though I am surprised to see you here this late at night. Is there another emergency?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk to you," said Twilight as she headed to the sofa and saw the sheets of paper, "are you still writing your letter to the Princess?"

"Oh no," said Fluttershy, "That letter is for...um...well...Shenran..." Fluttershy blushed a little as Twilight giggled to herself.

"You must really like him," said Twilight as she took a seat. Fluttershy just giggled a she set the paper on her side table and sat back on the sofa.

"I know I've only known him for a short time," said Fluttershy, "But whenever I read his letters and when I write to him. It's like...I've known him all my life. I just connect with him so easily. He's alot like me and he just so sweet and caring and supportive of me. He doesn't care if I have any confidence or courage. He just...accepts me for who I am." Fluttershy sighed happily as Twilight giggled.

"Sounds like you _really_ like him," said Twilight with a smirk.

"Well, maybe..." said Fluttershy, "I mean when I first sent him a picture of me. His reply was: do you believe in love at first sight? You're so beautiful"."

"And what about when you saw his picture?" Twilight asked giddily.

"He's _really_ cute and handsome," Fluttershy answered before they gave light squeals and giggled excitedly.

"Sounds like you are in love with him," said Twilight in a sing sang voice.

"I guess I am," said Fluttershy, "What about you and Mario? When did you realize you were in love with him?" Twilight then grew silent as she took a deep breath.

"Just after that whole Future Twilight incident," said Twilight, "Mario literally went insane trying to help me because he was afraid to lose me. It just touched my heart and after his little scavenger hunt with those roses on Hearts and Hooves Day, I just find myself needing him close to me all the time. Just having him around brightens my day."

"I see," said Fluttershy.

"And...I wanted to apologize to you, Fluttershy," Twilight continued.

"For what?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"You see...I...I...know you and Mario have similar issues and..." Twilight stuttered, "and seeing you and him spending so much time together...I...I got jealous."

"Jealous?" said Fluttershy.

"I know you two only see each other like siblings," Twilight said quickly, "But...I...I just wish Mario would confide in me like he does with you. You, Rainbow, and even Pinkie seem to confide in him all the time and it's made you all very close."

"Well, he is our best friend," said Fluttershy, "But I can assure you it's not romantic. As you can tell, I believe I've found my special somepony. Pinkie has moved on. Rainbow is still looking for hers but she enjoys that Mario respects her as a girl and not just as an athlete or a team player."

"I see..." said Twilight, "I just don't know what to do. Every time I wanna tell him, I just...lose courage..."

"Like I was when I didn't want to fly in the tornado," Fluttershy replied.

"Yeah," said Twilight quietly with a sigh, "I mean I know he obviously would return my feelings, but...something about taking our friendship to something romantic...really scares me. I...I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Why not tell Mario that?" said Fluttershy. Twilight looked at the yellow Pegasus sadly.

"I hurt him so much when I ran off on him when he confessed his feelings for me," said Twilight, "I _never_ want to hurt him like that ever again! I wanna make him happy. I wanna be with him!" Twilight's voice cracked as she wiped a spare tear from her eyes.

"I don't think you're afraid of being in love," said Fluttershy, "You're issue seems to be just not knowing what will happen if you get together."

"The future scares me Fluttershy!" said Twilight in a panicky tone, "I tried to know the future and anticipate it and I nearly went crazy! _I hate not knowing things!_ _How can I know that if we get together that it will last_?!" Twilight wheezed a bit to calm down before finally finding her breath.

"Tell me, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "Does Mario pressure you at all that he wants to be romantic on your dates?"

"No! Not at all!" said Twilight, "he always emphasizing the point that he just wants to make sure that I'm comfortable, relaxed, and having fun."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about," said Fluttershy, "if he's letting you take your time, then don't feel like you have to rush. If he's willing to wait this long for you, then he'll survive waiting a little longer."

"It just feels so unfair," said Twilight, "I don't want him thinking I'm...holding out on him..."

"He knows you would never do that," said Fluttershy, "When the time is just right, you'll be able to say you love him. You shouldn't worry about when to confess and just enjoy your time with him, one day at a time." Twilight smiled as she gave the yellow Pegasus a hug.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," said Twilight, "I didn't realize how much I needed to be told that. I've been stressing myself trying to figure it out that I...I was bottling up how I felt about him. Maybe, I can just let those feelings come out so at least Mario knows that...I'm at least falling for him. That...his feelings are being returned."

"I think that's a good idea," said Fluttershy, "Guess we both have fears that make us doubt ourselves sometimes."

"Yeah...we do," said Twilight, "But we can find strength in our friends."

"True," Fluttershy agreed, "So...does anypony else know besides me?"

"Rarity pretty much figured it out," said Twilight, "And I kept overreacting around Rainbow Dash so she probably knows to...for now at least. Just please don't say anything. I...I want to be the one to tell him...when I'm ready..."

"Of course," said Fluttershy, "Your secret is safe with me." Twilight smiled before saying goodbye and thank you as she left the house. Fluttershy then went back to her letter. With all this talk about admitting to being in love. Fluttershy had to wonder.

"Have I really fallen in love with Shenran?"

Only time will reveal the answer...

 **Based on research the average pony in the real world has a peak top speed of 45 miles per hour. The idea of ponies running at a top speed is 70 miles per hour is based on the fastest driving speed in North America in this case.**

 **I have been waiting for the exact moment when I could introduce the Yoshi wing power up and this episode was perfect for them.**

 **I would also like to say that this situation for Fluttershy actually hits even closer to home for me than Putting Your Hoof Down. The type of bullying and the anxiety that Fluttershy deals with it is actually something that I've been dealing with in recent years. In fact, I sometimes have that self-doubt just writing these chapters for everypony. It took me four years before I posted my first original fanfiction story and I got alot of bad reviews over it. They made posting the first chapters to this fanfiction story even harder because I struggled with overcoming those negative comments. It's thanks to your support that I find the courage to keep writing and incorporating my OC pony into the main story.**

 **So Twilight has confided in Spike, Rarity, and now Fluttershy about her feelings. Will there be more or will Twilight find her courage to speak up?**

 **Peace Pony Fans! And thank you for the support!**


	51. Ponyville Confidential

Ponyville Confidential

 _Pony's Log Number 223: When it comes to working with the press, a pony must learn to hold on to their integrity and to what they believe is right, even at the risk of being blackmailed..._

Another day at the Ponyville schoolhouse had come to an end as the bell rang, a huge cluster of young ponies took their leave as they chatted amongst each other. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came walking out of the schoolhouse slowly with sour looks on their faces.

"Can you believe Featherweight got his cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle grumbled, " _Featherweight_! Before _us_!" The foals were continuing to cheer for the young Pegasus pony with light brown hair and cream colored fur, who was now donning a white feather on his flank. Featherweight couldn't help but show it off to the others.

"Great cutie mark, Featherweight!" said Snips as the Pegasus made his cutie mark sparkle in the sunlight.

"Looking good!" Snips added with a chuckle. Sweetie Belle just stood in place while Scootaloo had already slumped to the floor on her stomach as they both sighed in defeat.

"I give up..." Sweetie Belle moaned. It was then that Apple Bloom arrived with a sheet of paper in her fore-hoof.

"I got it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she jumped over them and tossed the rolled up paper to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, which unrolls itself to reveal the school newspaper, "The answer to all our problems!"

"The Foal Free Press?" Sweetie Belle real aloud as Scootaloo gave the yellow filly a skeptical look, "How's the school paper gonna get us our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom took a deep breath to speak when...

"Move your caboose!" someone shouted in the background.

"Uh-oh, that's Granny Smith," said Apple Bloom, "Gotta run!" Apple Bloom then walked away, leaving the paper behind.

"Maybe there's something to this newspaper idea," said Scootaloo.

"Guess it's worth a shot..." said Sweetie Belle as she stroked a page with her fore-hoof and picked up the newspaper with her mouth.

At the Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle tore out a page of newspaper as she and Scootaloo crumpled it up and used them to provide cushioning for some fragile items that Rarity wanted to box and put into storage. The two fillies then checked their flanks, only to find them bare and made long faces afterward.

Next, they headed outside and started tearing up strips of newspaper to help a nearby bird build itself a nest. They give the bird a smile and then checked their flanks. Seeing their flanks were still blank, they gave each other annoyed looks.

Then they decided to use the remainder of the newspaper into making hats and then made a giant hat to use as a boat. They were literally sailing down a stream with Pinkie watching them float by. They checked their flanks and, as usual, they were still blank. At the same time they were frowning, their giant paper boat got too wet and started to sink into the stream.

Back at the Clubhouse, Apple Bloom was just sitting quietly reading the newspaper when Sweetie Belle banged the door open. She and Scootaloo were both covered in mud and wet strips of newspaper.

"Apple Bloom. your newspaper idea was nothing but a bust," Sweetie Belle complained.

"We tried everything, from papier-mâché to making birds' nests," Scootaloo added, "and nothing worked." Apple Bloom just looked at them for a moment before she started laughing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both looked at each other puzzled.

"What's so funny?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and Scootaloo approached the chuckling filly.

"What I meant was," Apple Bloom responded as she used her newspaper to lightly bop Sweetie Belle on the head, "we should _write_ for the paper!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just glared before letting out a long groan, plopping into their backs.

(Main theme)

"Okay, class, see you tomorrow!" said Cheerilee as the school day ended and a large cluster of ponies left, "Oh, for those of you who want to join the newspaper staff, stay here, because we're meeting right now!" Cheerilee tapped the top of her desk to emphasize her point as several young ponies stayed at their desk, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Cutie marks in journalism!" said Apple Bloom as she looked at Scootaloo.

"Such a good idea," Scootaloo asked smugly as Sweetie Belle just smiled in agreement.

"Welcome, everypony," said Cheerilee, "Now, as you know, our editor-in-chief last year-"

"Oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh!" Sweetie Belle said frantically as she raised a fore-hoof in the air.

"Yes?" Cheerilee asked.

"What's an editor-in-chief?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"Good question, Sweetie Belle, I like those reporters' instincts," said Cheerilee, making Sweetie Belle smile cutely, "The Foal Free Press is a student-run paper. I'm only involved as an advisor, so the editor-in-chief is the pony in charge, from choosing the stories to making sure it gets to the press on time. Now, as I said, we have a new editor this year!" As Cheerilee explained everything, the young ponies just smiled excitedly. Cheerilee then pointed to the door to introduce the new editor in chief. The door opened to reveal a familiar rich filly flicking her mane and smiling like the world bowed down to her.

"Diamond Tiara?!" said all the young ponies in shock.

"Hm," Diamond Tiara hummed arrogantly as she approached the desk Cheerilee was sitting at.

"I'll leave you alone now to discuss everypony's assignments," said Cheerilee, "Have fun!" Diamond just kept smiling, trying to look cute and innocent until Cheerilee closed the door. Then she immediately flipped to her normal commanding personality.

"Alright, listen up," said Diamond Tiara as she slammed her fore-hooves on the desk and then bucked the wall to make a large poster of herself appear behind her, "The Foal Free Press is a _joke_."

"Huh?" said the other young ponies puzzled.

"Nopony at this school takes it seriously," said Diamond Tiara, ironically Truffles was reading the paper with a red robe and matching Fez hat when she said that, "Well I, the editor-in-chief in charge, am going to deliver us to newfound glory!" As she raised a fore-hoof in the air, there was a long pause when the other ponies just looked at her.

"Yay!" said Truffle softly as some of the other ponies looked at him.

"First things first," said Diamond Tiara as she opened her notebook, "Where's the staff photographer?" It was then Featherweight, now equipped with a camera, smiled sheepishly.

"Get out there and document _everything_!" Diamond Tiara yelled, " _I'll_ decide what's important." Featherweight then took his leave in a hurry and Diamond Tiara slammed the door shut behind him.

"The rest of you," Diamond Tiara continued sternly as she headed back to the desk, "I want hard-hitting news and interesting think pieces. No more Namby-Pamby stories like last year's editor." The other ponies just looked at her blankly.

"But Namby-Pamby was a great editor," said the pony named Ruby Pinch.

"Well, there's a new regime now, and I want juicy stories," said Diamond Tiara as she firmly closed her notebook, "The juicer, the better! Now get out there and report!" Diamond Tiara then bucked the wall to make her poster of herself roll up and then walked away importantly. All but the Cutie Mark Crusaders then took their leave to get to work.

"Let's get out of here girls," said Scootaloo, "Maybe we can try packing boxes again."

"But this could be our last chance to earn our cutie marks," said Sweetie Belle, "If we are really supposed to be journalists, isn't it worth a little grief?"

"I guess you're right," said Scootaloo, "We can take a little bit of Diamond Tiara for a lifetime of cutie marks." The three girls smiled in agreement.

"C'mon!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly, "Let's go get these marks!" She then swept a fore-leg horizontally with a wide smile on her face to emphasize her point.

"My first story's going to be an exclusive interview," said Sweetie Belle as she made her way to the Carousel Boutique. Sweetie Belle was wearing a grey reporters hat and had a notepad with her as she watched Rarity rushing about to do her wok. Sweetie Belle gives Rarity a smile and waved to get her attention, but Rarity was too focused on her dress to listen. Rarity then grabbed an extra feather and put it in Sweetie Belle's reporter hat, annoying the younger sister. Sweetie Belle then leaned toward Rarity to get her attention again, but then Rarity got an idea and made Sweetie Belle model the new outfit. Sweetie Belle blushed from embarrassment.

"I saw a brand new nest of baby birds the other day," said Scootaloo, "I bet our readers would eat up a sweet story like that!" Scootaloo was then on a tree branch interviewing the birds in the nest wearing the same reporters hat as she wrote down her notes, but then she dropped her pencil and her notepad. She tried to grab them, but ended up falling out of the tree. She did her best to hover about, but then fell right into a large puddle of mud below. Scootaloo was still trying to hover, but only her back end was inches from the ground while her face was in the mud. The birds laughed at her, making Scootaloo glare and blush from embarrassment.

"Granny Smith has all sorts of great stories!" said Apple Bloom, "I reckon I'll do a piece on the history of Ponyville." As Apple Bloom spoke, she was sitting next to Granny Smith, who was telling her a story before pinching Apple Bloom's cheeks. As Granny Smith knelt down to grab another book, Apple Bloom grabbed a book about Ponyville's history. However, Granny Smith unintentionally bumped the book out of the way for her own choice. Apple Bloom gasped when she saw that the book was filled with her baby pictures, including a picture of her with two diapers on and another during bath time. Apple Bloom pulled the tip of her reporter hat over her head as she blushed from embarrassment.

The area where the school newspaper were created was located in an underground room of the schoolhouse with a few windows located near the top for air and circulation. Inside, Ruby Pinch and Truffles were busy working on typing up the stories as Shady Daze was working with a rather clunky machine that was the school's personal printing press, which kept squirting ink as it churned and whirred about. Diamond Tiara was at the main editors desk, sitting in a very tall executive chair. She was currently reading an article that had been submitted, but then quickly crumpled the paper up and tossed it aside as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked up to her desk, wearing their reporter hats and saddle bags.

"I hope you've got something, because everything so far is unusable," said Diamond Tiara sternly. The three fillies just looked at each other before presenting their articles to the spoiled filly.

"" _Baby Birds Born"?,"Rarity's Hot New Hat"?, "Ponyville: The Early Years"?!"_ Diamond Tiara exclaimed in disgust, " _Oh!_ I don't know what you call this, but it sure isn't news!" The three fillies just looked at each other as she shoved the articles away from herself.

"We just...thought..." Sweetie Belle tried to explain, but Diamond Tiara wouldn't listen.

"Get something else on my desk by the end of the day," Diamond Tiara yelled as she walked up to the three fillies, backing them up against a wall, "and it better be _juicy_!" She gave them a devious smile before tossing all three of them and their notepads outside. While they were still dazed, their hats came flying out of the basement as well.

"Now what?" said Scootaloo, "Do you know what I had to do to get that story?"

"Oh, you don't even wanna know what I had to sit through," said Apple Bloom. As she said that, Featherweight was quickly snapping picture after picture as the three fillies were recovering and then zipped away. It was then two shadows were seen on the other side of the school house. Sweetie Belle slowly walked over to the shadows to investigate.

"Oh! Get it off me, Snails!" said a voice.

"Eh, you get it off _me_ , Snips?" Snails complained. Sweetie Belle peeked from the corner of the schoolhouse to see Snips and Snails were stuck together by their flanks in a big piece of sticky bubble gum. Snails was current trying to pull himself apart from Snips, at the latter's expense.

"Aah! Stop it!" said Snips, "You are making it worse! _Nah_! Oh, great." Snips tried to pull the gum off with a fore-hoof, but ended up getting it covered with the gum instead.

"I'll get it," said Snails as he grunted and bucked Snips away. Snips went flying off. But like a rubber band, Snips came back, smacking into Snails so the gum was now pasted against their backs as well.

"Aah!" Snips cried out.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Snails pleaded. Sweetie Belle giggled to herself when she noticed a familiar Pegasus with his camera nearby.

"Hey, Featherweight, c'mere!" said Sweetie Belle, still giggling at the sight, as the Pegasus walked over to her, "Take a few pictures of this, then meet me during lunch." Featherweight then ducked behind the wall and started taking the pictures of Snips and Snails. Sweetie Belle then returned to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who had just put their reporter hats back on.

"Girls, I have our story," Sweetie Belle told them with a smile.

The next day, a spinning newspaper appeared to show a front page with Snips and Snails stuck in the bubble gum.

"" _Snips and Snails in Bubblegum Veils!_ And that's when the biggest jokester in school really stuck his hoof in his mouth - literally!"," read a pony named Noi to another filly named Green Daze.

"The Foal Free Press is usually just boring news and stuff," Green Daze replied.

"So Funny!" said another pony named Cotton Cloudy. Some of the other young ponies were chatting with each other as they read the newspaper, many of them sitting together in groups of three. A few other young ponies were asking Snips and Snails to autograph their newspapers.

"Our mothers always told us we'd end up in the papers someday," said Snips to Snails.

"Yeah, and look!" said Snails, "We finally got the gum out!" Snails laughed as he and Snips showed their flanks and tails, which were missing much of their fur due to being shaved. A picture was taken at that moment, which was later examined by Diamond Tiara, who was very impressed.

"Your column is a sensation!" said Diamond Tiara to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, making the three fillies smile as Diamond Tiara looked out the window to watch the other ponies playing on the playground, "I don't want you doing news anymore. I want more columns like _this_. Columns about ponies and their private lives, the things they do when they think their alone. You three are my new gossip columnists! And I _love_ the way you signed it! "Gabby Gums"..." Diamond sighed as she pointed at the new signature, "...That was a stroke of genius!" She then turned her chair away from them.

"We couldn't fit all of our names, so we decided to create one for all three of us," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well, I want _more_ Gabby Gums!" said Diamond Tiara as she turned the chair around to face them again, "Nice work, girls!"

"We sure seem to have gift for gossip," said Scootaloo.

"If we can write a few more of these Gabby Gums columns," said Sweetie Belle, "we'll earn our cutie marks for sure!"

"Woo-hoo!" the three fillies cheered as they jumped into the air and gave each other a high-hoof.

But a short time later, neither of the three fillies were feeling as confident as they sat a school lunch table. Several pieces of crumpled up paper were on the table along with a cup that had a hot drink of some sort, thought it couldn't possibly be coffee...hopefully...

"Scootaloo? Do you have _anything_?" said Sweetie Belle with a blank face and an annoyed tone.

"Nope," said Scootaloo with a bored look on her face as she played around with a pencil on the table.

"Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sorry," said Apple Bloom with a sigh and a long face as she hoofed through her notepad.

"Let's face it," said Scootaloo, "Nothing very juicy happens at this school." It was then Snips and Snails had put more bubble gum between them, they grunted as they tried and failed to un-stick themselves from it, but just smiled to attract attention to themselves. Sweetie Belle just looked worried as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at the two colts annoyingly.

"We're doomed," said Sweetie Belle as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's lips drooped sadly in agreement.

Later at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was using her magic to move some folded sheets of fabric across the room. For some reason she had her eyes closed as she did so. Rarity suddenly tripped over something and tumbled to the floor, dropping and unfolding all the fabrics she had been carrying. Rarity turned her head to see that she had tripped over Sweetie Belle's saddle bag.

"Ohh, Sweetie Belle..." said Rarity as she used her magic to pick up the saddle bag, "Was she raised in a barn or something?" Rarity then gasped when the saddle bag opened and she noticed the rolled up newspaper inside. Rarity found her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh, you really shouldn't be snooping, Rarity..." said Rarity to herself, "Oh, but it's so much fun, Rarity." Rarity then gave into her temptation and grabbed the newspaper and started reading it. Rarity immediately started reading the article about Snips and Snails and giggled excitedly.

"Gum on the Bum!" Rarity read and laughed heartily, "Too rich!" It was then Sweetie Belle came downstairs with an irritated look on her face.

"Can you please keep it down with all the laughter?" Sweetie Belle asked indignantly, "I'm trying to- _Hey_!" Sweetie Belle blinked and then glared when she saw Rarity reading the school newspaper from her sack.

"Bleh! I, I was just-" Rarity stumbled as she put the paper back on her saddle bags.

"Are you snooping through my saddlebag?" Sweetie Belle demanded. Rarity tried to hide the saddle bag behind her back with her magic as Sweetie Belle tiled her head from side to side to see it. Sweetie Belle then glared before she gave Rarity's horn a hard flick with her fore-hoof, making the elder marshmallow pony drop the saddle bag.

"How dare you!" Sweetie Belle said angrily as she grabbed her saddle bag.

"Oh, but this Gabby Gums column is so funny!" said Rarity.

"You actually _like_ the school paper?" said Sweetie Belle in surprise as Rarity grabbed the said newspaper and started reading it again as she walked by her younger sister.

"It's so much juicier than anything in the boring old Ponyville Express," said Rarity, "Could I borrow this to show my friends?"

"Your friends would wanna read the Foal Free Press?" Sweetie Belle answered in disbelief.

"Oh, they'd just _love_ Grabby Gums!" said Rarity, "Who is she, anyway? I've never heard of her before. Is she new-" Sweetie Belle then beamed with excitement before she ran out of the Boutique in a hurry and leaving Rarity no answer to her question about Gabby Gums. It wasn't long before Sweetie Belle found Apple Bloom and Scootaloo still moping about at the school playground.

"We gave up too quickly, girls," said Sweetie Belle as she came to a screeching halt, "Forget trying to squeeze stories out of this school. We need to expand!" As the view showed the entire town of Ponyville, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiled excitedly as a camera flashed in the background.

"We can find all kinds of great gossip out there in Ponyville!" said Apple Bloom.

"We'll need to tell Featherweight to start working overtime," Sweetie Belle added as the said Pegasus was busy taking a picture of a ladybug.

"Sweetie Belle you're a genius!" said Scootaloo as they made their way towards Featherweight.

Later on the Ponyville market area, several ponies were busy walking and shopping about when they were all startled by an ear splitting scream. Inside the jewelry stop, the cake twins, Pumpkin and Pound, had started crying and screaming, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Cake worried as well as embarassed. Especially when somepony captured the moment in a picture.

"" _Pound and Pumpkin Cake's Trip to the Store Ends in Tears_ "," Diamond Tiara read aloud as the three fillies stood before her desk again, "Gabby Gums comes through again!" It was then Truffles arrived, clearly out of breath.

"The Ponyville news stand wants to carry the Foal Free Press!" Truffles panted, "Ponies keep coming by and asking for it!"

"Send 'em twenty copies," Diamond Tiara instructed, "and if they run out of those! We'll send 'em twenty more!" Truffles smiled and quickly walked away to collect the copies.

"You three are doing a great job for this paper," Diamond Tiara said to the three fillies as she walked by, "Keep those columns coming!"

"This is great!" said Scootaloo excitedly as the three fillies shared another high hoof together.

As the rest of the other young ponies continued their work in the basement, Scootaloo was busy talking as Sweetie Belle wrote things down in a sheet of paper. Apple Bloom then put the article into a box with the word IN on the label for printing. Ruby Pinch and Truffles worked hard typing up the articles as Shady Daze was busy working on the clunking printer. As several newly printed papers emerged from the machine, Truffles tied them together by a rope and pulled them out for delivery. The second the newspapers were available, pony after pony started to pick 'em up and read them. Several of them even reading the newspapers as they sat outside.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville Spa, the mane seven and Spike, minus Rainbow, were all sitting together enjoying a spa treatment.

"Oh, this is the life, isn't it, you guys?" said Rarity as she sat on a lounge chair with a towel wrapped around her mane as she read the latest copy of the foal free press, "The best hooficure I've ever had!"

"Y-y-y-you s-s-s-said i-i-i-t, oo-oo-ooh..." Applejack replied, her voice vibrating as she lay on her stomach while a pony gave her a much needed back massage.

"This is definitely the good life," Mario replied contently wearing a bathrobe as he reclined in a longue chair on his back as he was writing down something in a notebook, "Thanks for letting me come with you guys."

"Hey, you're part of the group, big brother," said Pinkie as she and Fluttershy were sitting comfortably in the spa pool with towels over their manes.

"So when are you going to get that hooficure, Mario?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hardy, har, har," Mario muttered indignantly when he suddenly felt little droplets of water on him, apparently Fluttershy had swam to the edge and was flicking her fore-hoof at him to get him wet.

"Cut it out!" Mario bellowed annoyingly, leaning away from the water. Fluttershy just laughed as Twilight giggled to herself, she was sitting on the lounge chair next to Mario reading her book.

"What are you writing there, Mario?" Twilight asked.

"The next stories for volume three," said Mario, "Volume 2 of my talking train stories did even better than volume 1. Book stores keep telling me they keep running out of copies."

"They're certainly popular," said Applejack, "Apple Bloom keeps asking me to read 'em to her every night before she goes to sleep."

"I like reading them myself," said Twilight, "Especially the friendship lessons they entail." Mario smiled as he continued to write. Spike just sighed contently as he reclined on his own longue chair with cucumber slices over his eyes and a pink blanket over himself.

"I don't know if I've ever been so relaxed," said Spike.

"You guys!" Rainbow shouted as she barged into the room.

"Aaah!" Spike jumped from the sudden outburst as his cucumber slices flew off his eyes and landed on Rainbow's eyes. Rainbow didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"The new Gabby Gums just came out!" said Rainbow, "" _The Great and Powerful Trixie's Secrets Revealed!_ "" Rainbow then picked up one off the cucumber slices and put it in her mouth.

"We already read that one, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity plainly, "Come on, relax, have a hooficure, it feels amazing." Rarity then tumbled into her back as all four of her legs went into the air.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Rainbow glared as Spike made gestures for Rainbow to give back his cucumber slices, "The day I get a hooficure is the day I turn in my daredevil license."

"Oh stop it, Rainbow," said Mario, "How many times do I have to tell you that being girly doesn't mean you're not awesome? Awesome girls like to feel pretty and cute, remember?" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"I'll...think about it," said Rainbow, "Besides, _I_ haven't read this Gabby Gums yet." Rainbow then picked up a single newspaper as Spike grabbed the cucumber slice from Rainbow's eye as well as the one from her mouth, which was uneaten. Gross...

"Well, do it quietly, will ya?" said Spike with a sigh as he put the slices back on his face, "Some of us are trying to unwind!"

"I like Gabby Gums too," said Twilight as she read a copy as Lotus Blossom put some metal crimpers to style her tail, "but don't you think she can be a little mean?"

"I certainly do," said Mario as he continued to write in his notebook.

"She's not mean, Twilight and Mario," said Applejack as she turned to page to her own copy, "she's a hoot!"

"" _Celestia Just Like Us_ "?" Twilight read aloud as she saw a picture of Celestia stuffing her face with cake, "Gabby Gums doesn't value anypony's privacy."

"I might need to keep my window curtains closed when I'm home," Mario said to himself.

"Oh, lighten up, Twilight and Mario," said Rarity as she continued to read her copy as Lotus Blossom finished her hooficure, "there's nothing but harmless gossip!"

"A paradox if I _ever_ heard one," Mario muttered.

"Yeah, Twilight and Mario," said Pinkie as she surfaced from the spa pool and pulled out a...dry paper from under the water?! (don't ask), "I mean listen to this one. " _Mayor Not Naturally Grey!_ " The _Mayor_ in a mane dyeing scandal? Who wouldn't wanna read that?"

"I just can't help feeling sorry for the ponies featured in her columns," said Twilight as Lotus Blossom started painting her hooves...purple, "It's gotta be a little embarassing." Pinkie just leaned over the edge of the pool.

"Tell me about it," said Mario in agreement.

"Are you kidding?" said Rainbow, "Do you know how _awesome_ it is to get your name on the paper?"

"When it's for a success, totally agree with you," said Mario, "but when it's a failure or something embarassing, you can't leave your house feeling like everypony is watching and criticizing you." Mario just sighed as Twilight turned to face him.

"Those ponies who did that to you are just a bunch of airheads looking to tear you down for their own selfish intentions, Mario," said Twilight sternly, "You are a very special, talented, successful, and handsome pony. I'm proud to be dating such a loving, caring, and charming colt. You are very special to me." Twilight couldn't help but blush afterwards. She might not be ready to admit she was in love, but she could at least let him know that he meant something to her. The other girls cooed and awed as Spike just smirked quietly.

"Thank you, Twilight," said Mario, "That means alot to hear you say that. I'm glad our dates our bringing us closer and we're learning to cherish and value one another."

"Same here," Twilight answered, grateful that her attempt to be open with her feelings had gone well and she hadn't tripped over her tongue. She then noticed that Rainbow hovered over to him as she turned her head away to relax.

"Mario, Twilight is practically saying she's got feelings for you!" Rainbow said quietly but Twilight could still hear her, "Ask her and find out!" Twilight felt her heart drop.

"Leave her alone, Rainbow," said Mario in a quiet tone, "I can kind of tell, but I'm not gonna call her out on it. Not in a place like this. Besides, if Twilight has developed feelings for me. Then she'll tell me when she's good and ready. I'm not gonna pry that out of her. When she does tell me, I'll know it'll be from the bottom of her heart and it will mean far more than if I ask her to tell me. I know I'll love her forever and I'll wait as long as it takes for her to say the same to me." Twilight smiled as her eyes watered as she gave an inward squee of pure bliss. His words just melted her heart and was grateful nopony could see her face at the moment. Twilight was on cloud nine, even after Rainbow called Mario a romantic dork.

"Rainbow, why don't you join me in one of these delicious hooficures?" said Rarity as Lotus Blossom was busy filing one of her fore-hooves.

"It's that good huh?" said Rainbow as Twilight, who had finally settled down, motioned with her head for Rainbow to give it a try. For some reason, none of the ponies noticed Featherweight peeking out from behind the curtains ready to take pictures, "Well, maybe just one little hoof." Rainbow then took a seat on the longue chair and extended her hind hoofs. Lotus Blossom went to start filing them when Rainbow pulled her hind hooves away. Lotus Blossom tried again, but Rainbow kept pulling her hooves away, getting more and more uncomfortable. Lotus Blossom tried a few more times before Rainbow finally got up from the chair with a yelp.

"Forget it, I don't like ponies touching my hooves," Rainbow said quickly.

"Chick, chick-chick-chick, chick, chick-chick-chick, chick, chick-chick-chick," Mario taunted at Rainbow, calling her a chicken, "bwak, bwak-bwak-bawk, bwak, bwak, bwak-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Rainbow glared before she flew behind Mario, pulled his tail hard, making Mario yelp, before Rainbow let go.

SNAP!

SPLASH!

Mario recoiled off his chair and into the spa pool. He surfaced a few seconds later with a irritated look on his face. Pinkie and Fluttershy laughed as Mario slowly just let him submerge under the water for a few seconds.

"Now that he's dealt with," said Rainbow, "Man...I'd love it if Gabby Gums did a story on me."

"She did one on me," Spike said casually.

" _What?!"_ the six girls all exclaimed as they surrounded Spike immediately.

"Aaaah!" Spike yelped as his cucumber slices came off again.

Back in the basement...

"Exclusive!" said Apple Bloom as she showed an article with a picture of Spike wearing a red robe and matching Fez Hat, "" _Local Dragon Tells All!_ Spike opens up about Canterlot, naps, and his favorite jams"!"

"It's our best column yet!" Scootaloo added proudly.

"More like your _worst_ column yet!" Diamond Tiara retorted as she stood on the desk with her fore-hooves and threw the article at Apple Bloom's face, which caused the three fillies to back away nervously, "Gabby Gums didn't become the biggest thing in Ponyville with namby-pamby stories like this!"

"Well, what about this one instead?" Sweetie Belle proposed as she pulled another article out of her saddle bag.

"Where'd you get that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I had it done before we started Gabby Gums," said Sweetie Belle, "It was my last resort story."

"" _The Legend of the Flying Unicorn_ "," Diamond Tiara read aloud as she eyeballed a picture of Mario created an on ground Sonic Rainboom, ""The secrets, truths, and scandals that led to the rise and fall of one of the fastest track racers in Equestria. The untold story"."

"How's that for a juicy tell all column?" said Sweetie Belle proudly, but then got the article smacked into her face.

"More like _boring_ ," said Diamond Tiara, "Nopony wants to read about a washed up racer who quit at the top of his game!"

"But that's why this story should be printed!" Scootaloo protested, "So people learn the truth about what happened to him!"

"I don't care about _truth_!" Diamond Tiara snapped, "I want what made Gabby Gums a success. Gossip!" With that Diamond Tiara stomped off and slammed the door to the basement.

"Yeah, she's right," said Apple Bloom with a sigh as she looked at the article about Spike, "This column is a little softer than our usual gossip."

"I still think Mario's back story would make a great column," said Sweetie Belle, "it's not soft or boring as Diamond Tiara thinks!"

"Forget it, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom, "Diamond's in charge and she's not gonna post it." Sweetie Belle sighed in disappointment.

"Were you guys feeling guilty about all the gossip too?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Like...maybe we could be hurting other pony's feelings?"

"Yeah, I didn't wanna say anything because everypony love Gabby Gums so much," Apple Bloom added, "but...I was sorta hoping we could start writing more stories like this one."

"Me too," Scootaloo replied glumly. Sweetie Belle then dumped both rejected articles into the trash. But then picked up the one with Mario and quickly tucked it back into her saddle bag.

"If we're gonna get our cutie marks, we've got to give the ponies what they want," said Sweetie Belle.

"Aww..." the three fillies groaned as they shared a half-hearted high hoof with each other.

The next, a spinning newspaper appeared to show Applejack reclining against an apple tree next to a bucket loaded with apples on the front page. The rest of the mane seven, minus Rainbow, and Spike were at Sugarcube Corner reading the newspapers.

"" _Applejack Asleep on the Job!_ "," Applejack read aloud to the others as she paced about angrily, "Can y'all believe this?" She then showed another page with Big Mac holding Twilight's old Smarty Pants doll.

"And this one: " _Big Macintosh - What's he hiding_?"" Applejack continued, "Who the hay does this Gabby Gums think she is?!"

"Listen to this one," said Twilight as she lifted the newspaper to show herself with her mouth open and reading a book, "" _Twilight Sparkle: I was a Canterlot Snob_. A well-placed scaly source close to the prissy pony says Twilight Sparkle thinks Ponyville is nothing but muddy roads and low class rubes"." Spike!"

"YAH!" Spike yelped as he belched and fried his copy of the newspaper as Twilight and Mario look at him sternly.

"How could you say such a thing?" Twilight retorted angrily.

"How _dare_ you call Twilight a snob?" Mario added.

"Well, I didn't!" said Spike fearfully, "Gabby Gums made that up! I never said anything like that!"

"Hey! There an article about Mario in here," said Pinkie as she showed a picture of both Mario and Spike dancing in overalls and painter's caps, "" _The Super Loser Brothers Loser Show!_ Since his downfall on the racetrack, the washed up racer has been reduced to doing petty dance routines to make a living. Love interest Twilight Sparkle admits to dating him out of pity."

" _WHAT?!_ " Mario exclaimed as he grabbed Pinkie's paper and looked at the article, "Okay, even I know the dating part isn't true. Twilight confirmed that. But this dance was _never_ supposed to be seen in public!"

"And for goodness sake, the routine wasn't _that_ bad," said Spike, "The rap we came up with was very catchy. We came up with it in under half an hour!"

"Wait," said Twilight as she looked at the page, "Isn't that the _lame_ hip-hop dance you two came up with when you were trying to offer to fix my sink the other day?" Mario and Spike glared at her indignantly.

"Everypony please!" said Rarity, "She's just a harmless schoolpony engaged in a little harmless gossip," said Rarity as Mario zipped up beside her.

"What part of "gossip ruined my life" do you not understand right now?!" Mario retorted to her.

"Mario, please," said Rarity, "You're really making too big a deal out of this."

"But it's _all_ lies," Twilight as she got into Rarity's face, "Gabby Gums prints whatever she wants! She doesn't care whose reputation she destroys!" Twilight then turned the page of her copy to show some more articles.

"" _Fluttershy Has Tail Extensions!_ "," Twilight read aloud showing a picture of Fluttershy with arrows pointing to her long soft pink tail, which made Fluttershy sink behind a wall, "" _Pinkie is an Out-of-Control Party Animal!_ "." Twilight showed them a picture of Pinkie dancing in a punch bowl with a lampshade on her head.

" _What_?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she grabbed the paper and set it down in the floor to read the article about her, "It's true! I _do_ have a problem!" Pinkie then burst into tears.

"And look!" Twilight continued as Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario looked at the paper that Twilight had gotten a hold of, "According to _this_ one, the Cakes are breaking up!"

"We are?!" said Mrs. Cake puzzled as she and Mr. Cake peaked into the room from the kitchen when they hear a sudden crash. There before them was a large mountain of newspapers.

"Well, my life is officially _over_ ," said Rainbow, her voice muffled by all the papers, "Gabby Gums has made it to Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash showed the group another article with her sitting on a lounge chair at the spa about to get a hooficure.

"" _Rainbow Dash: Speed Demon_ or _Super Softie?_ "?!" Twilight read aloud.

"I grabbed as many copies as I could," said Rainbow, "But it was too late!" Rainbow dropped to the floor and began to cry, "I'm a laughing stock!"

"You gotta be kidding me," said Mario, "You mean to tell me people are laughing at you just for...for _being yourself? Just for being...a girl_?" Rainbow looked at him with eyes filled with tears.

" _I told you that you're the only pony who ever respected me as a lady_!" Rainbow sobbed as she cried harder as Mario held Rainbow close to comfort her.

"See, Rarity?" said Twilight, "You're so called "harmless gossip" can be very hurtful! Poor Rainbow can't even embrace liking girly things without being criticized because of Gabby Gums!"

"Honestly, you ponies have no sense of humor," said Rarity.

"I'd like to see you laugh when she posts an article about you!" Mario retorted as he continued to rub Rainbow's back to calm her down.

"So she tweaks a few ponies every now and then," said Rarity as she turned the page to her copy, "maybe they deser-" Rarity then gasps as she saw a picture of herself in her chasse sofa in the middle of one of her...dramatic moments, " _I'll_ _ **destroy**_ _her!_ " _Drama-Queen Diaries"_...She's reprinted my diary! How could Gabby Gums possibly get access to my private diary?!" Rarity leaned away from the paper and back into it as she read the article, then put a fore-hoof over herself as the others read the article from behind her.

"We've got to put a stop to this once and for all!" said Twilight when she remembered something, "Sweetie Belle's on the newspaper staff. Maybe she knows who Gabby Gums is." Rarity gasped.

"My sister would never associate with someone as beastly as Gabby Gums," Rarity said angrily as the others are taken aback by her defensive tone, "I resent you even suggesting such a thing, Twilight! Why, she's the most innocent, most lovely-"

"- _most evil pony in Equestria_!" Rarity bellowed back at the boutique when she looked inside Sweetie Belle's saddle bag and found her diary inside, "How could my own sister steal my private diary? How could my own sister be...Gabby Gums?" Rarity wasted no time heading to one of the upstairs rooms of her Boutique and sternly karate kicked the door open. Sweetie Belle quickly lifted her head since she was just reading on the floor.

" _Et tu, Gabby Gums?!_ " Rarity said darkly and Sweetie Belle gasped.

"You know?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "How'd you find out?!"

"The gilded pages of your betrayal!" Rarity replied angrily as she showed Sweetie Belle the paper and the diary.

"Oh, yeah," said Sweetie Belle and turned away slightly.

"How could you do this to me?!" Rarity retorted, "You stole my secret diary and published it for all the world to read! Gossip can be a very hurtful thing. It is an invasion of privacy, just like when I snooped through your saddlebag. You didn't like that much, did you?" Rarity presented Sweetie Belle with her saddle bag to prove her point. Those of you reading must be hoping like I am that Rarity is taking what she just said to heart as well.

"No..." said Sweetie Belle quietly as she looked at the floor.

"What is important is that you understand how your column makes the ponies that you're writing about feel!" Rarity continued.

"I _do_ understand, and we've all been feeling guilty," Sweetie Belle replied, "But we just want our cutie marks so badly!" Rarity's glare softened a bit.

"Do you really think that writing nasty things and making everypony feel horrible is your destiny?" Rarity asked her sister.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Sweetie Belle replied. She knew what she had to do. All three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew what they had to do.

" _No!_ " Diamond Tiara yelled sternly, "I _won't_ let you quit!"

Of course they hadn't taken into account a certain filly preventing them from doing what was right.

"But the gossip we've been printing is hurting everypony's feelings!" Sweetie Belle protested as Diamond Tiara had her back against them as she pouted in her chair.

" _Feelings_?!" Diamond Tiara snorted as she turned around to face them with her fore-legs crossed, "I don't care about _feelings_! Gabby Gums is my bread and butter, and I'm not gonna let you goody-two-horseshoes take that away from me!" She then turned her chair away to pout some more.

"We're sorry, Diamond Tiara," said Sweetie Belle firmly, "but we've made our decision."

"Yeah, you can't force us to keep gossiping," said Scootaloo. As much as many would say that was true and a good point, the fact Diamond Tiara suddenly tapped her fore-hooves twice and donned a wicked smile on her showed that she had planned ahead for a situation like this.

"When you see these..." Diamond Tiara said smugly as she pulled up a maila folder, "...you may not want to quit after all!" The three fillies gasped as the folder opened to reveal three very embarassing pictures of them from their first attempt at finding news articles.

"I told Featherweight to document _everything_..." Diamond Tiara boasted. Sweetie Belle saw the picture of her in Rarity's peacock dress, a camera flash appeared, before she blushed. The next picture was when Scootaloo was struggling to hover out of the mud and being laughed at by the nearby birds. A camera flash was seen again as Scootaloo gasped and blushed.

"...And that's exactly what he did," Diamond Tiara finished as Apple Bloom saw the baby picture of herself with the double diaper, making the yellow filly cringe and blush as she put a fore-hoof over her mouth. Featherweight then took a picture of their shocked faces from the above window and then disappeared. Scootaloo gasped as Diamond Tiara gathered up the pictures back into the folder.

"Gimme those!" Scootaloo demanded, but Diamond Tiara pulled them out of her reach.

"Sorry, girls, property of the Foal Free Press," the tiara-wearing filly replied with a smug smile on her face, "And if Gabby Gums does go into retirement, I'll need something to fill that empty column space. Now get out there and _bring me some more Gabby Gums_!" The three fillies were left in shock as Diamond raised her voice to make her threat loud and clear as she returned to her chair. Back outside, the three were very worried and torn about what to do.

"We'll find a way out of this girls," said Sweetie Belle, trying to sound confident.

"Maybe Rainbow Dash will have a story for us," said Scootaloo as she pointed up towards the said blue Pegasus just reclining on a nearby cloud, "She's always good for some gossip."

"Rainbow Dash! Hey Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom called out, waking up and getting the blue Pegasus's attention.

"Well, if it isn't _Gabby Gums_!" Rainbow said indignantly as she literally look down on them from her cloud.

"You heard too, huh?" said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow snapped, "Everypony in town knows it's you three."

"Don't suppose you'd let us write a column on you, huh?" Scootaloo asked timidly. Rainbow's reply was bringing a nearby rain cloud over them. She then grunted as she kicked the cloud and made it downpour on them before flying off. The three fillies looked at each other sadly as they walked out of the cloud soaking wet. Meanwhile, Mario had gone for one of his runs and saw the three fillies talking to Rainbow. He hid himself for the same reasons any other ponies would hide from them, feeling angry, hurt, and not wanting to speak to them. He had seen everything.

 _Can't blame Rainbow for doing that_ , Mario thought, _It took me an hour to calm her down, but why are those three still seeking articles?_ Mario kept a fair distance as he followed the three fillies as they made their way towards Fluttershy's cottage. As the three fillies arrived, they saw a huge puddle of water outside the bottom of the front door. Poor Fluttershy was literally bawling her eyes out, creating a literal lake around her sofa, as Angel sternly opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Angel," said Sweetie Belle casually, "Is Fluttershy home?" Angel just glared and then slammed the door in their faces. Mario snorted as he watched the scene from above Fluttershy's tree.

 _Typical Angel,_ Mario thought, _But I hope Fluttershy can manage on her own for a bit longer. I've got a puzzle to figure out._

The three fillies continued on their way into town, then Apple Bloom ended up smacking into some sort of invisible wall. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did the same before they all tumbled into their backs.

"Hey, what gives?" Apple Bloom asked as she tapped the what appeared to be a some sort of barrier. Spike opened a window.

"A-ha!" Spike retorted, "Twilight thought you might try to show your faces around here, so she put up this force field." The view showed a giant magenta colored bubble surrounding the Library as Spike sternly slammed the window shut. As the three fillies walked away, Mario was sitting on top of the giant force field.

 _Well this is one way to ensure privacy_ Mario thought, _but...how am I supposed to get inside? No time for that now. I'm on a mission!_ Mario then hopped off the force field to continue his pursuit. The three fillies then made their way over to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack. To say Applejack and Big Mac were upset as an understatement. Applejack wouldn't even look at the three fillies and kept her back against them.

"Aw c'mon, Applejack!" Apple Bloom pleaded, "You're not mad at us too, are you?"

"Eeyup," was all Applejack would say with her nose in the air.

"You not even gonna talk to us?" Apple Bloom asked next.

"Nnope," Applejack answered.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, humiliatin' your sister 'n me like that," Big Mac scolded angrily, "We don't want to talk to any o' y'all right now so take your little gossip column and your embarassing pictures and _go away_!" Big Mac's voice raised slightly at the end, making the three fillies cower back before turning to leave. Mario just peaked out from behind an apple tree and sighed.

 _Okay...that was a little harsh, though Applejack is probably too stubborn to admit it,_ Mario thought, _Just...why are they even trying to continue finding gossip like this? Something else is up..._ Mario realized that he was no longer angry with them, but felt sorry for them. His concern grew as he saw the three fillies just walking into town as everypony else gave them death glares, dirty looks, slammed their doors loudly at them, as well as their windows, even going so far as the remove their welcome mats from their front door.

"This has gone far enough," said Mario as he sternly approach the three of them, "Hold it!" The three fillies froze and noticed Mario glaring at them.

"I don't suppose you wouldn't...oh never mind," Scootaloo remarked.

"Listen girls, I'm angry with you three," said Mario, "that much is obvious, but unlike the rest of this town. I'm not turning my back to you or shunning you. Now why are you three still continuing to find gossip even after Rarity said you three were going to stop?" The three fillies said nothing.

"We can't explain," Apple Bloom replied.

"And there's nothing you can do to help," said Sweetie Belle, "See you later." The three girls then walked away. That was all Mario needed to hear.

"Now I _know_ something bigger is going on around here," said Mario as he rubbed his chin. He then beamed as he got an idea before zipping away. Mario wasted no time heading over towards the schoolhouse where he found the room where the papers were being printed. Mario then donned himself a trench coat, news reporter hat and some black shades.

"I hope my disguise works," Mario remarked as he lightly rapped on the side door. Truffles opened it to see the disguised Mario before him.

"Excuse me, is this the office to the Foal Free Press?" Mario asked, using a spell to alter his voice to make him sound different, "My name is Top Headliner." Truffles looked puzzled until Diamond Tiara zipped up, bashing Truffles out of the way.

"Top Headliner?!" Diamond Tiara gushed, "You mean... _the Top Headliner?!_ Equestria's ace reporter from the Manehatten Inquirer?!"

"In the fur," Mario replied with a smile the was literally hurting his cheeks, "I hear the Foal Free Press has become quite famous for it's...Gabby Gums news columns."

"That would be thanks to me," Diamond Tiara replied, "I'm Diamond Tiara, the editor-in-chief of the Foal Free Press. How might I be of service, Mr. Headliner?"

"I would like to take a look around and see how you've made a school newspaper such a huge sensation!" Mario exclaimed, feeling sick to his stomach that he had stroke the little filly's ego.

"Right this way, sir," said Diamond Tiara as she led Mario into the main area. Mario slowly scanned the area as he used his magic to discreetly activate a recorder inside of his jacket. He made sure nopony was looking before he make some hidden mics magically appear around the printer press, under the typewriter's desks and especially around the editor's desk.

 _Nothing out of the ordinary just yet_ Mario thought, _But considering Diamond Tiara is in charge, I'm sure something fishy will present itself_.

It was then they arrived at the editor's desk as Diamond continued to brag about how she kept everything running like clockwork. Mario could tell some of the ponies glared or discreetly rolled their eyes at her. He couldn't blame them one bit before he remembered his cover-up story.

"That is stupendous," said Mario, "I can see you being a great editor for a major newspaper someday, Miss Tiara. Now let's get down to business."

"Please do," said Diamond Tiara as she sat contently in the chair.

"I've heard just how spectacular your Gabby Gums articles are," Mario replied, "and I would like to host your column in the Manehatten Inquirer!" Diamond Tiara's face lit up with excitement.

"That would be fantastic, Mr. Headliner!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Excellent," said Mario, "I'll be here tomorrow to collect the article. It must be something that hasn't been published before and it _must be juicy_!" Mario couldn't resist sticking his face into Diamond's. Diamond chuckled sheepishly.

"Of-of course, Mr. Headliner," said Diamond nervously, "One juicy story coming right up!"

"Very Good," said Mario, "I look forward to picking it up. Everypony in Equestria will become familiar with who Diamond Tiara is!" _And that she's an evil witch!_ Mario added that last part in his head before he left the basement. Once he was out in the open, he quickly ducked behind a wall and made a loud bleh with his tongue.

"I'm going to have to rinse my mouth for a _week_ after this," Mario muttered in disgust as opened his jacket to listen quietly to his tape recorder to what was going on inside.

" _Those three blank flanks better find me some gossip by sunrise tomorrow morning or I'm going to make sure they are not just humiliated all over Ponyville, but all of Equestria!_ " Mario heard Diamond Tiara say aloud.

"I knew it," said Mario sternly to himself, "Ooo-ooo...you...you dirty rat..."

" _And if anypony else has a problem with that,_ " Diamond continued, " _I have plenty of pictures that I'm sure Top Headerliner would_ _ **love**_ _to have posted on the Manhattan Inquirer! In fact, I'm hoping those blank flanks do fail. Then everypony will know just how pathetic they really are!_ " Mario couldn't help but snicker. Diamond Tiara was literally incriminating herself.

"Like leading Pinkie Pie to a mountain of candy," Mario said proudly.

Meanwhile, the three fillies were at their clubhouse thinking of what to do. They were feeling guilty and miserable.

"We've ruined all of our friendships and we _still_ don't have our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle groaned as she paced about. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were just sitting on their stomachs feeling very ashamed.

"This is the worst day ever!" Apple Boom replied.

"Oh yeah?" said Scootaloo, "Wait 'til tomorrow, our most embarassing moments are about to be published for everypony to laugh at." Now all three of them were laying on their stomachs on the floor in defeat.

"So what do we do?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't know," said Sweetie Belle, "but we're not leaving this clubhouse until we think of something!" The three fillies stayed at the clubhouse until long after the sun had set.

The next morning as the sun rose into the sky, Diamond Tiara was waiting impatiently for the three fillies to show up. She looked outside the window as she watched the rising sun appear in the horizon.

"That's it, Gabby Gums is out of time," said Diamond Tiara as she handed Shady Daze the manila folder, "Run these instead, but save one printed copy especially for Top Headliner, I want this paper on every street corner of Ponyville!"

"Yes, ma'am," Shady Daze replied as he was about to get to work when the door bashed open.

" _Stop the presses!_ " said Sweetie Belle boldly.

"Uh...they haven't started yet," said Shady Daze.

"We have a Gabby Gums column!" said Scootaloo as she held the article in her fore-hoof. Diamond Tiara rolled her chair up to her desk and slammed her fore-hooves on it.

"Hmph, you're lucky I'm nice," said Diamond Tiara as Scootaloo put the article on the table. Then the type writers quickly got to work getting the article ready for print.

"This better not happen again, or else," Diamond Tiara threatened as the three fillies just walked away. As they were leaving, Mario, undercover as Top Headliner, arrived.

"Good morning, Miss Tiara," said Mario boldly in his disguise, "I trust you have a article for me?" Diamond Tiara nodded as Shady Daze handed him a newspaper that was set aside for him. Mario smiled when he saw what was on the front page before making it disappear and giving Diamond Tiara a death glare.

"Miss Tiara, I hope you're not here to waste my time," said Mario sternly.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Diamond Tiara asked as Mario approached her desk.

"I made it perfectly clear that I wanted an original column," said Mario, "anything already in print is considered _used_ material!" Diamond Tiara gulped. She hadn't realized that by printing the article that it would be considered unusable.

"Umm...w-w-w-well," Diamond Tiara stuttered as she quickly noticed her manila folder, "what about these?" Diamond Tiara then showed Mario the pictures of the three fillies.

" _Sweetie Belle's Major Fashion Disaster!_ "," Diamond Tiara announced proudly, "" _Apple Bloom: Ponyville's Biggest Baby!_ ", and my personal favorite: " _Scootaloo: the Disgrace to all Pegasi_ "." Mario felt his temper boil, but managed to keep it in check as he examined the pictures.

" _Brilliant!_ " said Mario boldly, "Now _these_ are articles that are worthy of the Manehatten Inquirer! In fact, they just might be good enough for the front page!" Diamond Tiara's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You, Miss Tiara, are going places," said Mario, "After today, ponies are gonna know who Diamond Tiara is!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, Mr. Headliner!" said Diamond Tiara happily as Mario collected the three pictures and went on his way. It was then Ruby Pinch appeared.

"What are you gonna tell Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo about this?" she asked curiously. Diamond Tiara glared.

"Nothing," she replied darkly as she held a picture that clearly was of the young filly, "Unless you want me to give _this_ little moment to Top Headliner, too." Ruby Pinch shook her head and nervously got back to work. Diamond Tiara snickered.

"So I had to give up my leverage, no big deal," Diamond told herself as she pulled out another manila folder with more pictures, "There's plenty more where that came from to make sure that nopony stands in my way..." Diamond Tiara was still unaware that Mario was still recording her. Mario just smirked.

"Time to blow the whistle," Mario said with chuckle.

Later that day, Diamond Tiara opened the doors from the basement and walked outside.

"Well done, Diamond Tiara," the filly said to herself with a sigh, "You're averted yet another crisis with your amazing diplomatic skills." She then gasped as she went to see the article Gabby Gums had posed from the copy of the newspaper Dinky was holding. She wasted no time shoving the little unicorn away to take her paper to read it.

"" _An Open Letter to Ponyville by Gabby Gums"_?!" Diamond Tiara read aloud, "What is this?! Ooh, they're not gonna get away with this! I'll publish those new photos tomorrow! They messed with the wrong pony!"

"No... _you_ messed with the wrong pony!" said a voice. Diamond Tiara turned around to see both Top Headliner and Miss Cheerilee glaring at her sternly.

"M-M-M-Mr. Headliner?!" said Diamond Tiara as Mario removed his shade to reveal his true identity.

"I warned you that if you messed with my three girls, I would deal with you," said Mario sternly in his normal voice.

" _You?!_ " Diamond Tiara spluttered, shock that she had been tricked.

"As I said Diamond Tiara," said Mario, "Everypony is gonna know who you are." Cheerilee then presented the recorder and pressed the play button.

" _Those three blank flanks better find me some gossip by sunrise tomorrow morning or I'm going to make sure they are not just humiliated all over Ponyville, but all of Equestria..._ (fast forward fanfare)... _And if anypony else has a problem with that... I have plenty of pictures that I'm sure Top Headliner would_ _ **love**_ _to have posted on the Manhattan Inquirer!_ (Fast forward fanfare) _There's plenty more where that came from to make sure that nopony stands in my way..._ " the tape recorder played out as Mario presented both manila folders that contained embarassing pictures inside of them. Diamond Tiara just chuckled sheepishly as she squatted low to the ground.

" _To the citizens of Ponyville_ ," Sweetie Belle recited as she read their article aloud, " _For some time now, you've been reading this column to get the latest dirt and the hottest buzz. But this will be my final piece. We want to apologize for the pain and embarrassment we've caused."_ As Sweetie Belle recited her part of the article, the newspapers were delivered at the front of pony's front doorsteps. Mayor Mare was seen peeking out of her front door, showing that the whole hair dye rumor was true, as she saw the newspaper and glared at it. Then the three fillies were seen walking with the newspaper on their heads as Rainbow jumped into a raincloud to make it drench the three fillies. She then stopped when she saw the article and the three fillies giving her puppy dog eyes at her.

" _Y'see, I'm actually three little fillies, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo,_ " Apple Bloom recited as Rainbow read the article, smiled, and kicked the rain cloud away. Then the three fillies made their way toward Fluttershy's cottage. Angel opened the door with his stern expression when they showed him the paper. He quickly read the article and ran inside to get Fluttershy.

" _As the popularity of our column grew, we got swept up in the hype,_ " Scootaloo recited, " _We knew that what we were doing didn't feel quite right, but we ignored the guilt because everypony seemed to want to read what we were writing._ " As Scootaloo recited the article, Fluttershy came out of her house and smiled at them. As clear sign that she had accepted their apology and gave them all a loving hug.

" _From now on, we promise to respect everypony else's privacy,_ " Sweetie Belle continued, " _and we won't engage in harmful gossip anymore._ " As Sweetie Belle continued to read the article, they arrived at the force field. Spike walked outside the Library and saw the article pasted against it. Spike blinked as Twilight peeked out to see the article for herself. She wasted no time lowering the force field and walked up to them to give them a smile.

" _All we can do is ask for your forgiveness, Ponyville,_ " Apple Bloom finished reciting as she shared a smile and nuzzle with Applejack. Sweetie Belle and Rarity did the same as Scootaloo walked by with the newspaper in her mouth, " _Signing off for the very last time, XOXO, Gabby Gums_."

Later that day, Cheerilee asked the entire news staff to a meeting. The fact she was now sitting in the executive chair and Diamond standing next to it with head low was a clear sign that Diamond Tiara was in deep trouble.

"Well, staff, I guess I gave a little too much authority to a first time editor," said Cheerilee as she glared as Diamond Tiara, who looked miserable. She had already had been given a stern talking to and her father had been informed of what she had done, "I'm sorry, Diamond Tiara, but I have to strip you of your title." Cheerilee then bucked the wall, making the poster of her face roll up. Diamond Tiara growled with resentment as she walked over and stood beside the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"And for the next editor of the Foal Free Press..." Cheerilee announced as Diamond Tiara glared and blew a raspberry at the three fillies, though none of them paid her any attention, "...here's your new editor-in-chief, Featherweight!" All the students minus Diamond Tiara cheered as Featherweight hovered about happily.

"Ugh! Him?" Diamond Tiara exclaimed as she pointed a fore-hoof at him, "But what about _me_?!" It was then Shady Daze dumped his green visor and apron on her.

"Here ya go!" said Shady Daze, "I've been promoted to staff photographer." He then took a picture of Diamond Tiara, the camera flash frazzled her as she backed into the printer machine. The machine splat her with black ink as the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the rest of the newspaper staff laughed at her. Diamond Tiara pouted as she leaned against the printer.

...for about ten seconds when suddenly all she could see was red.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAHHHH!" Diamond Tiara screamed as she charged at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee shouted but the engaged filly had no intentions of stopping.

"AH! Look out!" The others shouted as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jumped out of the way. Poor Apple Bloom was left directly in Diamond's path. Just as Diamond Tiara was about to hit her head first. Apple Bloom jumped into the air...and landed on her back, which summoned them both into a one-on-one turn battle!

(cue RPG battle theme)

Apple Bloom made her landing on Diamond Tiara, stunning her as Apple Bloom quickly backed into her side of the battlefield.

"What just happened?" Apple Bloom said in shock.

"You initiated a turn battle when you landed on Diamond Tiara," Sweetie Belle explained.

" _And she's gonna pay for putting her dirty hooves on my back!_ " Diamond Tiara yelled angrily.

"But...but I don't wanna fight," Apple Bloom said nervously, "Applejack will..."

"It's alright Apple Bloom," said Cheerilee from the sidelines, "I might not know much about turn battles, but I do know that Diamond Tiara attacked you first. You have the right to defend yourself in this circumstance."

" _Hope you're ready for a trip to the hospital!_ " Diamond Tiara warned. Apple Bloom just took a deep breath. She was inwardly thanking Mario for teaching her and the rest of her friends how to do the basic jump and hammer attacks. Apple Bloom then quickly approached Diamond Tiara then made her first jump, and followed it with a second jump before she back-flipped to her side of the battlefield.

"Huzzah!" the other students cheered.

"QUIET!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she made another charge at Apple Bloom. This time she was ready as she jumped just as Diamond Tiara came in range and landed on her back for counter damage. The Apple Bloom repeated her jump attack, earning another cheer from the crowds. Diamond Tiara charged again, only to be countered once more.

"Stop landing on me!" Diamond Tiara complained.

"Not until y'all leave me and my friends alone!" Apple Bloom said sternly before she made another double jump attack. As Apple Bloom landed the second jump, Diamond Tiara poofed and was knocked out, ending the battle.

(Battle Victory!)

The class cheered as Apple Bloom breathed a sigh of relief. Diamond Tiara groaned as she lay on her stomach looking worn out. Diamond Tiara growled bitterly at the three fillies.

" _DIAMOND TIARA!_ "

The rich filly knew that voice and that when it was _that_ stern with her, it meant trouble.

"Daddy, I-"

"Not another word, young lady," said Filthy Rich sternly as he walked up to her, "Cheerilee informed me about everything and I saw you attack Apple Bloom myself! Now you march straight home at once! You're days with the Foal Free Press are finished and there will more to your punishment when you get home! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy..." Diamond Tiara said quietly but still snuck a dirty look at the three fillies before Filthy Rich escorted her out of the basement. Once they were gone, the other young ponies cheered.

"You showed her whose boss, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo.

"Thanks," said Apple Bloom sheepishly, "But I still don't understand how I was able to summon a turn battle like that." Cheerilee chuckled.

"I don't think it was your doing, Apple Bloom," Cheerilee replied, "I think _somepony_ was just looking out for you. And that included informing me about Diamond Tiara blackmailing everypony." The three fillies smiled. They knew who it was.

"Thank you, Mario," they said softly. Outside the building near the small window, Mario was just sitting and quietly watching everything unfold. As one would guess, he had initiated the turn battle so Apple Bloom could defend herself.

"You're welcome, girls," said Mario gently before he teleported himself home.

 **Looks like Twilight is slowly opening up with her feelings for Mario, which is a good thing. I mean I don't want Twilight looking like she's holding out on Mario and just purely nervous about being open with about her feelings.**

 **I always felt like Diamond Tiara got off easy despite the fact she was manipulating and blackmailing the CMC. Plus they never show how she was exposed so that's why I added that little undercover part.**

 **Next Chapter involves two of Mario's favorite things: Trains and Sweets.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	52. MMMystery on the Friendship Express

MMMystery on the Friendship Express

 _Pony's Log Number 224:Who knew being a detective could be so...mmmmmm...delicious..._

Fillies and Gentlecolts.

Sugarcube Corner proudly presents their greatest creation.

"Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness," said Pinkie as she admired a tall multi-layered cake decorated with an apple and orange garnish on top, followed by layers of cake frosted and decorated in meringue, pink fondant and flowers on the sides of each layer with some more fruits at the bottom.

"You've _really_ outdone yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Pinkie continued, "This is sure to be the winning entry of this year's national dessert competition!"

"Oh thank you, Pinkie!" said Mrs. Cake with a smile.

"And thanks for transporting it all the way to Canterlot for us," said Mr. Cake to Pinkie, who smiled.

"Absolutely," Pinkie replied, "It's my honor and I-"

"Uh, beg pardon," Applejack interrupted, "but could we maybe move things along? This here cake's a mite heavy. Right, Big Macintosh?" Applejack pointed toward her big brother, who was struggling to stand with the large cake on his back.

"Eeyup...!" Big Mac grunted.

"Alrighty then, Big Mac," said Pinkie as she put on a headlight hard hat and stood before the now heavily sweating stallion, "To the train depot!"

"That's it, Big Mac, nice and slow. This is precious cargo you're carrying," said Pinkie as she guided Big Mac walking backwards. The entrance to Sugarcube Corner had been blocked up as other ponies stood watching and quietly cheering for the cakes as Big Mac left the shop with the giant cake on his back. Mr. and Mrs. Cake slowly followed a short distance from behind. While they did trust Pinkie, they didn't hide the fact that they were nervous watching Big Mac carry their cake down the street.

"Yes it took months of planning and testing," said Mr. Cake.

"I would hate for it to-" Mrs. Cake then was interrupted when Big Mac lost his footing and the cake wobbled dangerously on his back.

"Fall!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake said together as everypony froze as Big Mac finally managed to get the cake balanced again. Mr. Cake was so worried that he passed out.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," said Pinkie when she saw two familiar Pegasi flying in her direction, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, a little Pegassistance?" It wasn't long before Rainbow and Fluttershy was holding the sides of the cake with ropes to keep it from tilting as they hovered just behind it. Mr. and Mrs. Cake's nerves hadn't settled one bit. It didn't help that the cake did tilt a bit but Rainbow managed to pull her rope to get the cake balanced again.

"I'll get it there safely, you'll see!" said Pinkie.

"Ahahah, oh...oh course, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake nervously.

"We never doubted you," Mr. Caked added, but their stressed faces and stuttering tones said otherwise. It was then the cake tilted again, but it was tilting so much that Fluttershy was struggling to center it as she pulled her end. Rainbow had to fly over and pull on Fluttershy's side to get the cake balanced again. Mrs. Cake felt like her heart had stopped and poor Mr. Cake passed out again. Pinkie cringed at such a close call before she saw a familiar purple unicorn sitting and reading a book with her saddle bag on her left and a hayshake on her right.

"Twilight, can I see you a second?" Pinkie Pie asked. Soon Twilight was standing behind the cake using her magic to place a barrier around the cake.

"A nice protective spell as extra insurance," said Pinkie with a laugh, "Better safe than sorry." Twilight took noticed that the Cakes kept switching between watching the cake and glaring at her, making Twilight feel rather uneasy. Pinkie was aware of this.

"AJ, Rarity, one last thing?" said Pinkie as the two ponies were now standing behind the cake holding a trampoline to catch it with Twilight behind them and the Cakes behind the three ponies.

"All right, everypony," said Pinkie as she looked behind herself and saw the train depot was just a short distance away, "We're in the home stretch here." Mr. Cake started hyperventilating and Mrs. Cake was looking more tense than ever. Pinkie then hopped onto the train platform and opened the door to the dessert car as everypony else arrived on the station platform.

"See, Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" said Pinkie, "I got it here without a hitch!" It was just then Mario arrived with a TOOT-TOOT.

"There you are!" said Mario, "I was looking everywhere for you guys!"

"What for Mario?" Twilight asked.

"I was supposed to help Pinkie transport the cake to the train," said Mario as he tilted his head towards a large flat car behind him. Everypony gave Pinkie dirty looks. Using the flat car would have made everypony's job _much easier_.

"Heh...I...uh...guess I forgot I had asked for his help," said Pinkie sheepishly before recomposing herself, " Now all we have to do is get it...in?" Pinkie then realized that with the shield and the fact the cake was still on Big Mac's back that there was no way they could even fit the cake in the door. Mr. and Mrs. Cake just looked dumbfounded until Mr. Cake passed out...again...

Pinkie was just glad Mario let her keep a healthy stash of green and white mushrooms with her at all times.

(Main Theme)

With some help from both Big Mac and Mario, they removed the entire wall on the side of the train car to get the cake inside of the dessert car. Then they got to work hammering the wall back into place before the train had to leave the station. Once they were finished and Mario had climbed aboard with the six girls waiting inside, Pinkie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you all for helping me get the cake safely on the dessert car," Pinkie told everypony.

"Thank _you_ for inviting us all to go with you to Canterlot for the National Dessert Competition," said Twilight excitedly.

"I'm sure the festivities will be just lovely," said Rarity.

"Phooey on the festivities!" said Applejack as she gave Rarity a hard nudge to her shoulders, "I can't wait to try all those tasty treats!" Applejack walked up to the cake and goes to stick a fore-hoof at it, when Pinkie swatted the hoof away. Mario chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've been to the National Dessert Competition," said Mario, "I used to attend with Mom all the time before starting Magic School."

"Did you ever try competing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Only twice," said Mario, "but the competition is always pretty fierce. My first entry, Winter Wonderland Mint Frosted White Chocolate Brownies, only got an honorable mention. The second time was for my Triple Chocolate Salted Peanut Butter Paradise Cake. That actually got third place."

"Oh that second one sounds _so_ good!" Rainbow said, her mouth watering.

"I'll say," said Mario, "despite not winning, it was practically devoured in minutes by everypony else. I never did get to have a slice of it myself..." Mario sighed.

"Well, the tastiest treat of all is sure to be the Cakes' Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness," said Pinkie as she stood before the cake with her fore-hooves on the table, "All that rich _creamy_ goodness of the marzipan, combined with the tart tanginess of the mascarpone, blended perfectly with the smooth, silky sweetness of the meringue." As Pinkie described the sparkling cake, it literally shined in the center of Pinkie's eyes. Applejack was literally drooling as her tongue hung out of her mouth and even Rainbow was licking her lips. Mario looked entranced, eager to dive in and gobble the cake up that very second.

BONK!

"Ow!" Mario muttered as he rubbed his head. Fluttershy had smacked the back of his head.

"Self-control, big brother," Fluttershy warned with a smirk on her face. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"That's why I call the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness the "MMMM"," Pinkie finished.

"MMMM"," the rest of the ponies all said in agreement.

"Exactly," Pinkie replied as she hopped onto the table and stood next to the cake, "It's the _most_ delicious delectable delightful de-lovely cake in Equestria, and it's sure to win first prize." Pinkie stood on her hind legs to present the cake proudly. Applejack was still staring at the cake with her tongue hanging out, Rainbow was licking her lips again, and Mario was just smiling excitedly, though he did gave a stern glare at Fluttershy to make she didn't hit him again.

"Zis is not so," said a voice with a French accent, startling the ponies and making Fluttershy crouch nervously. There at the entrance was a two-toned grey griffin wearing a red ascot, chef's hat, and an overly sized but thin curly mustache on his beak, "for I, Gustave le Grand, do challenge your _crude_ cake to a duel of delectable delicacies against _my_ exceptionally Exquisite Éclairs!" Gustave then presented a plate of shiny éclairs before the ponies, which many of them had to look away due to how shiny they appeared. But that was also because Gustave was holding a bright light against them, which he quickly turned off and tossed aside.

"They will undoubtedly strike down all ze competition, winning first prize and crowning me _le champion_ ," Gustave boasted as he set the pastries on the table and tweaked his mustache.

"Not a chance, le Grand," said another voice that entered the dessert car as they turned their heads to see a light tanish-brown unicorn stallion with light brown hair. Twilight and Mario recognized him instantly.

"Donut Joe!" said Twilight and Mario together.

"What are you doing in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Picking up the final all-important ingredient for my contest entry, Donutopia!" Donut Joe replied as he presented a city made entirely of sparkly donuts, "and with these super-sprinkles, my donuts are going to dunk all the other lousy desserts, steal first prize, and make my donut shop famous _forever_!" Donut Joe then applied a large dose of sprinkles over his donut city and then laughed manically. Mario chuckled inwardly.

"Oh yeah, this certainly brings back memories," Mario said to himself as the other ponies just looked at him.

"Oh Joe..." said another voice as they laughed and walked inside. Before them was a female mule wearing a blue beaded necklace and matching earrings, "Your dippy donuts could never out-rival me!" The mule laughed. Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity just look stunned as Fluttershy trembled fearfully at the mule and her creation behind her.

"Hello," said Pinkie in a casual but confident voice, "What's your name?"

"I'm Mulia Mild," said the mule as she presented what appeared to be a dark brown sculpture of a moose, "Behold, my Chocolate Mousse Moose! It will trample all of your treats, be given first prize and make me the greatest chef in Equestria."

"I honestly think it's missing a flying squirrel," Mario whispered to Twilight with a dorky voice. Twilight giggled. There used to be a popular newspaper series featuring a moose and squirrel who would solve crimes and mysteries while never fully realizing what was going on. Mario and Twilight used to enjoy reading the daily stories together until they were cancelled several years ago. Gustave looked annoyed as Donut Joe glared at her. Pinkie just looked rather stunned as Applejack and Rainbow watched the tension unfold behind the pink pony.

"Madame Mild," said Gustave, "you and your mousse moose are mistaken."

"Your frou-frou éclairs will never defeat my donuts!" Donut Joe retorted indignantly.

"The Cake's Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness is going to win!" Pinkie Pie shot back.

"Your simple cake could never take my moose," Mulia Mild replied when she gasped as hearing the sound of a whistle as the train pulled out of the station and started making its way to Canterlot. Gustave, Donut Joe, Pinkie, and Mulia continued to stare each other down.

"Oh yeah," Mario remarked, "the competition is still as fierce as ever."

"Well, it sure looks like we're in for a delicious competition tomorrow," Twilight interjected to ease the tension in the train car, "Maybe we should all settle in for a good night's sleep."

"Umm...the sun is still out," Mario pointed out, but no one paid much attention as the three chefs left for their sleeping rooms.

"Hmph," Donut Joe retorted.

"Nyahh," Mulia remarked.

"Huh!" Gustave added before they all slammed their doors closed, leaving only the seven ponies inside the dessert car.

"Do you know the other chefs?" Twilight asked Mario, "I mean we obviously know Joe."

"Indeed," said Mario, "Gustave is well known for his culinary expertise in pastries. Mulia is a well-known chocolate sculptor. I'm a big fan of her work since you know how much I love chocolate. If she's got the right amount of artistic merit as well as the perfect blend of chocolate taste and creamy texture. She's got a fighting chance. Same with Gustave if he's got the perfect ratio of puffed pasty to cream to even the right amount of chocolate glaze."

"You said you enjoyed Mulia's sculptures," said Rarity, "and you are certainly artistically talented. Have you ever considered making a chocolate sculpture yourself?"

"I was inspired to try making a chocolate sculpture once," Mario answered, "but...it didn't end too well. Sculpting with chocolate requires steady hooves and with my anxiety...I had trouble making it structurally sound."

"So, let me guess," Rainbow interjected, "You tried make a sculpture of Twilight didn't you?" Mario blushed and rolled his eyes, despite Twilight glaring at Rainbow indignantly. Rainbow laughed.

"I can see it now," said Rainbow as she hovered over Rarity and Applejack as she snickered, "Mario crafting it, saying: "Oh Twilight, how much I love thee! Will you be my special somepony?" (snicker) Then the head comes falling right off!" Rainbow laughed harder as she fell into her back as Applejack, Rarity, and even Fluttershy were laughing. Mario growled inwardly as his face got a darker shade of red. Twilight looked rather annoyed.

"You mean that really did..." Rainbow then laughed even harder as she slapped the floor with her fore-hoof and was now in tears, "...HAHA...too funny...hahahaha...can't breathe..."

"Oh I'll make you stop breathing!" Mario warned in irritation and embarrassment.

"Leave him alone!" Twilight snapped, "I think it was very sweet of him to try something like that, even if it did fall apart." Rainbow and Applejack just looked at Twilight stunned as Fluttershy and Rarity giggled to each other. Pinkie wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation as Rainbow just yawned.

"I gotta admit I'm pretty beat," said Rainbow.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself," Applejack nodded.

"Hey! What happened to our Monopoly night?" said Mario,

"I'm just too tuckered out, Mario," Applejack replied.

"Yeah, I...uhh...don't feel like losing to you," Rainbow added, but her response made Mario rather suspicious.

"Yeah, I...rather tired myself," Fluttershy added.

"Same here, maybe next time we take a train overnight," Rarity replied.

"Aww...okay," said Mario, clearly disappointed but also puzzled. It was then Pinkie stood before the front door and blocked their exit.

"Wait!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Didn't you hear those chefs? We have to protect "MMMM"."

"MMMM?" Rarity replied puzzled.

"Mmm-hmmm," Pinkie answered, "I know for sure that "MMMM" is the best dessert in all Equestria, and I know they know it too." The others just gave Pinkie a mix of annoyed, funny, and worried looks.

"So..." Rainbow says skeptically.

"So...one of them is going to sabotage the Cakes' cake tonight!" Pinkie told them, "You have to help me stand guard!"

"Pinkie...you're overreacting," said Twilight.

"I don't know," said Mario, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Don't encourage her, Pony Wan-Kenobi," Twilight retorted as Mario gave her a raspberry.

"Yeah, those chefs aren't going to do your cake any harm," said Applejack assuredly.

"But they are!" said Pinkie worried as she grabbed Applejack's face by the cheeks and sticks her face in it, "I just know it."

"Fine!" said Rainbow, "If you want to stand guard, go for it. _We're_ going to bed." Rainbow then quickly zoomed over Pinkie, leaving an indent in Pinkie's mane as the rest of the ponies walked around her to get their sleeping rooms. It was after they all left that Pinkie's mane went back into shape as she sat on the floor looking worried.

"I'll show them," said Pinkie as she jumped on the table with the cake and stood before it while standing on her hind legs and fore-legs stretched out protectively, "I'll stay up all night and protect you. Nothing and nopony will stop me from keeping you safe." Pinkie then jumped off the table and walked backwards so she could watch the cake. Mario just watched Pinkie from the window of the door between the two cars when Twilight stood next to him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Twilight gently.

"I don't know, Twi," said Mario worried, "Something just feels off. I mean...even if Rainbow hadn't taken Pinkie's worries seriously. The fact she up and took off like that seemed...unusual."

"Now that you mention it," said Twilight, "she did seem in a bit of a hurry to leave...why don't you go and stand guard with Pinkie?"

"Okay," said Mario, "I'll see you in the morning." Twilight nodded, giving Mario a hug goodnight, as Mario headed back into the dessert car. Pinkie was more than welcome for Mario's extra help as the two divided the car for all-night patrol duty.

Later that night, Pinkie and Mario were sternly pacing back and forth in front of the cake. Mario then noticed that Pinkie was having a literal staring contest with the cake and rolled his eyes at her. As time passed, Pinkie felt herself becoming exhausted. Even Mario sat next to her to make sure the pink pony stayed awake. It was then something zipped by the two of them from behind, which made Pinkie wake up instantly.

"Huh?" Pinkie exclaimed and then saw a shadow closing the door to the car, "Stop, you saboteur!" Pinkie then took off to open the door and looked around. Mario was slowly walking up to her when another shadow figure sneaked up on him and grabbed him by putting their fore-leg over his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Mario tried to scream but his voice was muffled as he was suddenly pulled back. It was then Pinkie saw the shadowed figure she had seen take off full speed down from one train car to the next. She slowly followed, not realizing that Mario had been captured and wasn't even following her. Two silhouettes could be seen as they made their way toward the back of the train. Pinkie picked up her pace as she found the shadow trying to out-pace her.

"I have you now!" Pinkie shouted as she opened a door, "Wha?" Pinkie quickly brought herself to a stop to prevent herself from falling off the back of the train. She worriedly looked around before heading back to the dessert car. She quickly looked around and saw Mario, a beanie hat tucked on his head with it covering his eyes, a piece of tape over his mouth, and tied up by all four of his legs, squirming on the floor.

"Mario, what happened?" Pinkie asked.

"Mm mmm mmm-mmmm-mmm!" Mario muttered loudly, unable to speak with the tape over his mouth.

"What?" Pinkie asked puzzled as she ripped off the tape from Mario's mouth.

"YE-OW!" Mario yelped, "I said somepony sneak attacked me from behind." It was then Pinkie saw a shadow appear on the other side of the other door exiting the dessert car, "There they are! Don't move, Mario. I'll be back!" Mario glared indignantly, despite not being able to see.

" _Pinkie_!" Mario shouted, "Get back here and untie...MMMMMM!" Then another shadowed figure grabbed him by the mouth and dragged him away again. Pinkie sternly opened the door and gave chase as the shadowed figure made a run for the front of the train.

"A-ha!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Ahh?" Pinkie didn't see anypony other than the engineer shoveling coal into the train's firebox. Pinkie quickly looked around before heading back to the dessert car. Mario was just sitting on the floor again with a dazed expression on his face.

"Oh! Thank Celestia you're okay!" said Pinkie as Mario shook his head to recover his senses, making the beanie hat come off.

"I'll be okay, just need to..." Mario didn't finish as he saw Pinkie was talking to the cake, not him.

"But one of those bakers is mixing up something bad," said Pinkie as she sat down and started staring at the cake, "so I'm not leaving you again no matter what!" Mario just rolled his eyes as he broke himself free of the ropes, and rubbed his now sore head. It was then the blinds suddenly closed on their own.

"Oh no you-!" Mario did a 180 since he had detected something behind him when...

POW!

Mario saw dozens of stars, heard the sound of a cuckoo-clock going off before everything went black. For Pinkie, all she could see was black darkness, but was still conscious.

"Huh? Who turned out the moon?" Pinkie interjected, "Don't go near that cake, thief!" Pinkie heard the sound of somepony galloping away.

"Stop, thief!" Pinkie shouted as she found the blinds and opened them. It was then a loud clang was heard.

"Oh, are you okay, thief?" Pinkie asked as she opened the car door again and growled as she peeked about. When Pinkie saw nothing, she turned around to go back inside. It was then she noticed that the painting on the side of the wall was crooked. Pinkie simply fixed it before heading back to the cake. From her view, no harm had been done.

"Huh...Overreacting, my hoof," said Pinkie as she out her fore-legs on the table and glared at the cake, "I knew I was going to have to keep a close eye on you, and that's just what I'm gonna do!" It was about two seconds later that Pinkie fell asleep...instantly. By the time Pinkie started to wake up, it was morning.

"Huh? What?" Pinkie snorted, scratching herself with her hind leg, and then gasped, "The cake!" Pinkie stood up and examined the cake once again. From her point of view, the cake still looked unharmed.

"Oh, MMMM, you look mmmm-marvelous!" said Pinkie. It was then Twilight entered the dessert car. She was still feeling half-asleep as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and then her eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I _know_ ," said Pinkie, feeling proud of herself, "I think some congratulations are in order for a job well done!" Twilight walked up to the cake and examined it from top to bottom with her facial expression agape.

"Oww-hoo-hoo-hoooo..." somepony groaned loudly as Twilight looked down and saw she had stepped on a familiar orange colored tail. She quickly walked off the tail and lifted the table cloth underneath the cake and gasped. There under the table was Mario curled up under it with a blackened right eye.

"Um, you better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet Pinkie," said Twilight as Mario slowly crawled out from under the table since his body was stiff from being curled up too long.

"Look at what?" said Pinkie as she saw Mario and gasped, "what happened to you?" Mario held his head with a fore-hoof and before he could answer, Twilight rotated the other side of the cake so Pinkie could see it.

"Huh?" said Pinkie puzzled until she gasped in horror. On that side of the cake, parts of it had been damaged as if somepony had bitten into it. Pinkie looked at the damage dramatically.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Pinkie gave a very loud scream as everypony rushed into the dessert car.

"What is it?" Applejack asked worried.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked as she hovered inside.

"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness," Pinkie said sadly as she showed the damage to everypony, "it's been mutilated!" Pinkie began to cry.

"GASP!" everypony gasped dramatically.

"Not only that," Twilight added, "but somepony had the nerve to hit Mario in the eye and knock him out! _Nopony hurts my precious stallion!_ "

"Did you just call me your precious stallion?" Mario asked as Twilight then blushed and looked at him sheepishly as she used her magic to hand him a cloth after putting some medicine on it. Ironically, she had found the items inside of Mario's discarded saddle bag.

"Yes," said Twilight timidly, "now put this over your eye okay?" Mario just nodded and did as he was told, letting the incident go as Pinkie got everypony's attention.

"Now we just need to find out who done it," said Pinkie with determination.

"You mean, who _did_ it," Twilight corrected as Mario stood beside her holding the cloth to his eye.

"Exactly. Who did-done-dood it," said Pinkie.

"Well, having read many mystery novels, alone and with Mario," said Twilight, "I know that the only way to discover the culprit is to investigate."

"Exactly," said Pinkie as she leaned against Twilight and put on a detective's hat and had a bubble pipe in her mouth. She blew a bubble at Twilight, which snared her head before it popped, stunning the purple pony for a moment.

"And as chief detective, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," said Pinkie.

"Hey, you're not doing this alone," said Mario as he zipped away and reappeared wearing a grey trench coat and a matching fedora hat on his head. His black eye had somehow already miraculously healed already, "As I looked about the room, I saw plenty of ponies eyeballing the destruction of what could possibly be one of the greatest dessert creations of pony-kind. I took another look at the surrounding crowd. They looked at me as if I knew something, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Only I could decide that. My partner didn't seem too amused at me giving a monologue about what she already knew. My girl, such a beauty she was, looked at me like I was insane. Well, she knew what she was getting into when she started dating me. I always was a few sprinkles short of a cupcake..." Mario blinked. Rainbow and Applejack bit their lips to avoid laughing.

"I did _not_ just say that..." Mario groaned as he face-hoofed himself.

"You did," said Twilight and Pinkie together annoyingly.

"Excuse me for getting into character," Mario remarked as he tapped his hat and made a mechanical fore-hoof appeared holding a magnifying glass, "but enough of the monologue. Let's get down to business."

"Uh, _you're_ investigatin'?" Applejack asked.

"Hey just because I tripped over my words doesn't-" Mario protested.

"Yes!" Pinkie interrupted, "Mario is my secondary detective..."

"Excellent," said Mario with a nod.

"...and Twilight shall be my lowly assistant who asks silly questions with obvious answers," Pinkie finished as she put a boiler hat on Twilight's head, who just looked at Pinkie skeptically.

"Fine, Pinkie," Twilight conceded reluctantly and bluntly asks, "Should we start looking for clues?"

"Perfect silly question, my dear Twilight," said Pinkie as she cleaned out her bubble pipe, "because the obvious answer is..."

"Yes?" Twilight guessed.

"No!" Pinkie answered, "'Cause I know who did it." Everypony gasped dramatically as Twilight shook her head about.

"Pinkie, how could you possibly know?" Twilight asked her.

"Yeah, Pinks," said Mario, "You haven't even taken any time for clue searching or dipped into my knowledge of what I know or remember from last night."

"I don't have to, my secondary detective," said Pinkie, "You and me, we share the same mind and thoughts." Mario's eyes shrunk.

"Please don't _ever_ say that again," Mario said meekly.

"How could I possibly _not_ know?" said Pinkie as she walked about the dessert car and the others just watched her. The other ponies looked rather worried, Mulia remained calm while Gustave looked rather snooty, "Clearly this dastardly deed was done by the baker, who knew their dessert could not measure up to the mastery of the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. I guess you feared your éclairs lacked flair, Gustave!" Pinkie then got into the griffon's face.

Cue 1920s silent picture montage and music:

Gustave is now wearing a dastardly cape and top hat as he slithered up to Pinkie. He quickly reached out one of his claws to touch the cake. Pinkie noticed and slaped the claw away.

"Ouch!"

Pinkie then yelled at Gustave.

"Get your claws off that cake you cur!"

Gustave then grabbed Pinkie and tied her down to the railroad tracks. The griffon then laughed. Pinkie screamed in terror as the train approached.

"Oh goodness!"

Gustave's claw then appeared on screen as the cake went down a conveyor belt with a buzz saw at the end of it. Gustave smiled triumphantly as he watched the cake approached the buzz saw.

"Muhu ha ha!"

The cake then went SPLAT and frosting covered Gustave's face.

End silent picture montage and music.

Pinkie was still glaring into the griffon's face, making him very uncomfortable.

"Thus, destroying the cake and the Cakes' chance of winning the National Desert Competition," Pinkie interjected as she stuck her face further into Gustave's face, making his eyes bulge out.

"But it makes no sense!" Twilight protested with a shoulder shrug.

"I agree!" Mario added as he nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean my secondary detective and lowly assistant?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, first, if you were tied to the train tracks, how are you here now?" Twilight pointed out.

"Huh...Guess that isn't a totally silly question," Pinkie remarked bluntly as she blew some more bubbles from her pipe.

"And second, the cake hasn't been sliced," said Twilight, "It's been bitten. Just look at the teeth marks!"

"It would have been more obvious by Gustave's...jaw..." Mario added, considering "beak" might be taken the wrong way by the griffin, "if he had eaten the cake. And to add to that. Your silent picture montage said _nothing_ about me and why I was found passed out with a black eye!"

"Hm...You're right, my fine fellows," said Pinkie as she examined the bite marks on the cake and made her way past some of the others, "Gustave's le Grand is clearly in the clear, which means the "MMMM" was destroyed by another baker." Pinkie then sat down to ponder before looking over at a particular unicorn stallion. Umm...the one with the donut cutie mark, not the star cutie mark, "A baker who's donuts are do-nots. That's right, it was Joe!" Pinkie then pointed a fore-hoof at him, making him blink in surprise.

Cue James Bond parody.

"Or as he's known in the spy world, Mane, Con Mane," Pinkie said as a voiceover. A row of donuts that appeared and faded across the screen from left to right. Then a giant donut appeared with Donut Joe in the center of it, wearing a tux as he raised a jelly donut and took a bite, the jelly then splattered and covered the screen...

Excuse me, I need to get some wipes...be right back...

...

Okay...all clean...

The view than shifted to the train chugging along the track late one night. Donut Joe is just enjoying a shake and the company of three mares, who just giggled to themselves in a fan-girl fashion. It was then he received a message on his fore-leg wrist communicator. An LED style screen showed himself next to the cake and using a bomb to make the cake explode. He then put his shake on the head of one mare while he ushered the other mare aside before leaving on his mission. Inside of the dessert room, Pinkie is standing guard over the cake wearing a police cap on her head. Donut Joe stood on his hind legs as he leaned against the wall and placed a automatic glass cuter on the window to cut a hole out of it. He then tossed a polka dot ball at Pinkie, who examined the ball as it gave off gas. The gas knocked Pinkie out as Donut Joe approached the cake. Using a his bow tie to make it rotate like a mini-fan, he exposed a laser defense system surrounding the cake. He then grabbed a hoof-held mirror to redirect the lasers through the cake, slicing it into pieces. He then posed next to the destroyed cake as the two mares clung to him like fan-girls.

End James Bond montage and music.

"Crushing the Cakes' chances to win!" Pinkie finished as she got into Donut Joe's face.

"Pinkie! There is no laser beam security system!" Twilight exclaimed, making her boiler hat fly into the air and back on her head.

"Though I could have set up one if anypony had asked me too," Mario pondered.

"Mario!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What? You know I have lots of gadgets!" said Mario, "check out my hoof-wrist identity scanner!" Mario used his magic to make the gadget appear but instead some roller skates appeared on his hooves.

"No, I wanted my identity scanner," Mario complained as he lost his balance, "W-w-wowsers! Yeee-ow-owww!" Mario then rolled away and crashed into a wall out of view. Twilight just rolled her eyes as Mario came stumbling back.

"Getting back on topic here," said Twilight annoyingly as she approached Donut Joe, "And Joe is not sleek, stealthy Con Mane. He's big, gruff, and messy!" Twilight ruffled his mane to prove her point. Donut Joe felt rather embarassed as Gustave glared at him.

"Hey!" Donut Joe remarked, taking offense at Twilight's remark and her messing with his mane.

"Although, you would look rather dapper in a tuxedo," said Rarity, making Donut Joe feeling better about himself.

"And let's not add that, once again," said Mario, "Your montage excluded what happened to me during the heist! Only that Pinkie was the only one knocked unconscious!"

"Huh...You may be right, second detective and lowly assistant," said Pinkie.

" _May_ be?" said Twilight and Mario together indignantly.

"Now that I'm taking a closer look at these desserts, I see _one_ that cannot look me in the eye!" said Pinkie as she stuck her face into the face of the chocolate moose, making it wobble a bit but not enough to damage it.

"Pinkie...that moose is a mousse!" Twilight pointed out.

"And it's not alive either!" Mario added.

"Yes, the mule behind the moose panicked when she saw the mastery of the "MMMM"," said Pinkie.

"So you're saying the culprit is..." Twilight asked her slowly.

"Mulia Mild!" Pinkie exclaimed as she got into her face of the mule, making her cower back.

And now we cue an old school ninja movie montage.

Mulia, now wearing a black ninja outfit, firmly landed on the top the train as it chugged down the track during the night. She quickly spin jumped from one car to the next as she made her way inside. Once again, Pinkie was on guard of the cake wearing her police hat. Just as Pinkie walked away from the cake, Mulia appeared right behind her. A tri-split screen appeared showing Pinkie, Mulia, and the frying pan the mule was holding in her fore-hoof. With a loud CLANG, the frying pan hit Pinkie in the back of her head, knocking her out. Mulia quickly dropped the pan as she ran over to the cake. Using a ninja sword, she rotated the blade so the cake was mirrored in it, then with several lightning fast slashes, she landed on the foreground with the cake in the background as it broke apart into pieces. She glared at it one last time as a gong was heard in the background.

End Ninja movie montage.

"Putting an end to the Cakes' dreams of taking first prize," Pinkie interjected as she got into Mulia's face, making the mule feel overwhelmed as she quivered nervously.

"Pinkie, stop!" Twilight snapped, "This is ridiculous! Look at her!" Twilight pointed at the poor mule who was still shaking and trembling nervously as she gave a whimper.

"Professional ninjas stay cool under pressure," said Mario, "and, once again, you exclude the fact about what happened to me! Look, if I don't matter to this case. Then I guess I'll leave."

"Please do," Rainbow said dismissively as Fluttershy pointed a fore-hoof to the door. Mario glared.

"Very suspicious..." Mario pondered as he stayed put as Pinkie sighed.

"I guess you're right, both of you," said Pinkie, "And I mean about Mulia not being right and that Mario is being excluded here."

"Thank you," said Twilight and Mario in exasperation.

"I was so sure that it was one of the other bitter bakers that destroyed the "MMMM"," said Pinkie, "That way, their precious dessert would reign supreme."

"But what if it was Mario?" Fluttershy exclaimed, "he wasn't exactly with you all night!"

"How do we know _he_ didn't destroy the "MMMM"?" Rarity added. Mario was taken aback when Twilight got in front of him.

"How could he?" said Twilight, "He was out cold when I found him under the table with a black eye!"

"Somepony attacked me, three times to be precise," said Mario, "The first attack I was tied up, blinded, and somepony stuck a piece of tape over my mouth."

"Ouch...removing that must've hurt," Twilight remarked.

"It did," Mario replied before continuing, "The second attack they grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth and bonked the top of my head, leaving me dizzy. The third time the room went black and somepony bucked me in the face _hard_."

"Whoever damaged the cake seemed to enjoy roughing you up," Pinkie with a sigh, "I'm sorry Mario. I've been so focused on the cake that I didn't even think about how you got hurt trying to help protect it."

"It's okay, Pinkie," said Mario, "Not your fault I failed to protect it."

"It's not your fault, Mario," said Pinkie, "but I just don't understand why only the "MMMM" was damaged and nopony else's. I mean, just look at Joe's Donutopia. It's spectacular city of donutty delight, topped temptingly in sprinklicious sprinkles." As she described Donut Joe's dessert, Mulia smiled as Rainbow licked her lips, and Applejack eyeballed them hungrily.

"And Gustave's éclairs look incredibly edible, with glistening glaziness," said Pinkie as she held the plate of shiny éclairs with her fore-hoof, which Rarity and Fluttershy smile at the sight, "But then there's Mulia Mild's Mousse Moose." Pinkie sighed as the moose shined and sparkled in the sunlight as she side hugged it, "Why, this mouth-wateringly marvelous mousse moose tempts the taste buds with its silky, smooth, yummy-nummy, chocolateyness." Gustave was now drooling as Donut Joe eyed the moose excitedly. Rainbow and Applejack were also eyeballing the treats hungrily.

GROWL!

Everypony turned their heads when they saw Mario's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Wowsers..." Mario said sheepishly as he blushed, "...guess that'll teach me to take a case on an empty stomach..." The others snickered.

"So why did this criminal devour the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness while leaving this trio of tasty treats untouched?" Pinkie pondered aloud as Fluttershy and Rarity stood behind her in the background.

Suddenly the train went down a dark tunnel, making the entire room go black.

"WOWSERS! Not again!"

"Don't anypony hit my stallion!"

MUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

As the train came out of the tunnel and everypony could see again, they all gasped. The Donutopia, the éclairs, and chocolate mousse moose had been destroyed. Pinkie gasped again.

"Now I have _no_ idea who do-doned it!" said Pinkie sadly.

"I bet it was Monsieur Mario!" Gustave accused.

"His stomach growled before we went into the tunnel," Donut Joe added.

"And I know a pony who loves his chocolate when I see one!" Mulia replied in agreement.

GROWL!

Before Mario could even reply, his stomach gave another loud growl, making him blush once again.

"Yeah, Mario ate all your desserts and still had room to spare," said Twilight sarcastically, "Wake up everypony! Clearly Mario didn't do it if his stomach is growling that loudly!" The three chefs backed down right away.

"This mystery gets more mysterious every minute," Pinkie pondered to herself.

"Well, you have to stop the wild accusations and get to the truth," said Twilight, "Everypony go back to your cars while the three of us do a little investigating." Rainbow and Fluttershy quickly flew out of the dessert car. Gustave tried to follow but got a dirty look from Mulia before the chefs and ponies so only Mario, Twilight, and Pinkie were left. Twilight then switched the hats so she was now wearing the detective's hat and took the bubble pipe from Pinkie.

"Mario already gave us his testimony that he was attacked during the night three times," said Twilight as she wiped the mouthpiece of the bubble pipe to blow bubbles from it.

"Indeed, but the great Inspector has a few more observations to present to the table if he is allowed to finally speak," Mario said importantly.

"Please do," said Twilight with a smile as she and Mario leaned in close.

"I couldn't help but notice that Rainbow and Applejack seemed to be the most mesmerized by Pinkie's description of the desserts," Mario pointed out, talking softly so Pinkie couldn't hear them, "Plus Rainbow's behavior has felt a little off since we got on the train. She was quick to leave the dessert car last night and she is the only pony besides me who could outrun Pinkie in a chase...mostly. And she was quick to accuse me for destroying the cake and left in a hurry when we asked everypony to leave. Fluttershy left just as quickly as well..."

"Interesting observations," Twilight remarked as Pinkie tried to hear what was going on, but didn't hear anything. It was then the two ponies pulled apart, "Okay, Pinkie, in order to _really_ solve this mystery, we're going to have to find clues. We know Mario was here. Now you were here at the scene of the crime all night, too." Twilight started walking away as Pinkie looked at her in shock.

"Huh!" Pinkie exclaimed, "You're not accusing _me_ , are you?"

"No!" said Twilight as she turned around to face her, blowing some bubbles, "but since Mario was getting beaten up and his eyes were covered up during the crime, maybe you _saw_ something that will help us."

"Time to get serious," said Mario as he used his horn to summon his mechanical magnifying glass, but a extendable fore-leg holding a bouquet of flowers appeared instead. Twilight glared.

"I gotta get these gadgets of mine fixed," said Mario as he pushed the mechanical fore-leg back inside the hat, smacked it hard against the floor before putting the hat back on and used his magic again, this time the mechanical fore-leg was holding a magnifying glass in front of his eye. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"I saw a silhouette in the moonlight!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Good...let's retrace your steps," said Twilight as Pinkie literally started walking backwards to retrace her steps. Twilight just lowered her head down in annoyance and followed with Mario right beside her. It wasn't long before they reached the caboose.

"And then I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose," Pinkie explained as the three ponies headed inside of it, "but when I got there, he was gone." Twilight and Mario then looked around when Twilight suddenly blinked.

"Hm...A-ha!" said Twilight as she saw something, "Our first clue." Mario pondered before he used his horn to make a mini propeller appear from his hat. Mario slowly rose into the air as he looked around the ceiling. He then noticed something floating around the current of his propeller and quickly grabbed it with his magic before landing beside Twilight.

"Another clue!" Mario whispered to Twilight as she hummed and tucked both items into a small envelope. Pinkie watched with interest but was unable to catch sight of what Mario and Twilight had found.

"I think I know who did it, Pinkie," said Twilight confidently.

"Already?" said Pinkie in surprise.

"Yes, but Mario and I need more evidence to confirm," said Twilight, "Tell us what happened next?"

"I went back to the dessert car and found Mario all tied up, but I only managed to get the tape off of his mouth. It was then I heard somepony else in the dessert car and chased them up to the engine," said Pinkie as she rubbed her chin and pondered as they headed to the front of the train, "but when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal."

"Don't you mean the engineer or firepony?" Mario corrected.

"No time to be technically correct," said Pinkie. Mario just glared.

"The conductor, huh?" said Twilight as she looked around.

"Engineer!" Mario corrected.

" _Whatever!_ " Twilight and Pinkie snapped as Twilight grabbed the "engineer's" hat with her magic and looked inside of it and gasped.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Twilight when Mario approached her.

"I just spoke to the engineer," Mario whispered, "he said somepony offered him a break from his duties last night and that "she" was in a big hurry. Even borrowed his spare overalls and his hat for the job."

"I see..." said Twilight as she scooped up the clue into the envelope. Pinkie tried to see what it was but was unable to do so. She glared at Twilight and Mario, though neither pony seemed to notice as Twilight set the engineer's hat back on his head.

"What happened next, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Well...I went back to the dessert car," said Pinkie, "and...I noticed that Mario looked rather dizzy but didn't ask if he was okay as he untied himself."

"O-kay...?" Twilight asked, hoping for more information.

"The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own," Pinkie remembered as she quickly swapped her hat with Twilight's and zoomed back to the dessert car. Pinkie began to quickly examine the car with her own magnifying glass. She then stopped looking around when Twilight and Mario glared at her. Pinkie just looked at them nervously before giving the detective's hat back to Twilight. Pinkie didn't resist pouting as the assistant's hat was placed back on her head.

"Interesting," said Twilight as she rubbed her chin, "anything else?"

"I heard hoofsteps, a loud thud..." Pinkie continued as she walked into the back door and landed on her flank.

"The thud could have been when I was bucked in the face," Mario pointed out.

"...No, no, no," said Pinkie, "This thud I heard was right before I found where the curtains were and then they were gone! When I opened the curtains, I saw the portrait by the door was all crooked." Twilight and Mario then examined the portrait.

"Oh my, what is that?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Another clue," said Mario as he whispered something to Twilight as she scooped something off the portrait with the envelope. Once again, Pinkie tried to see what was being picked up but was unable to. She squatted down before them and growled. The sound of a teapot whistling showing that Pinkie was getting tired of being excluded from the clues.

"What next Pinkie?" Twilight asked and Pinkie shifted her mood from angry to happy instantly.

"That's it," said Pinkie, "I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night." Twilight and Mario gave her skeptical looks.

"I mean...I slept by the cake the rest of the night," Pinkie confessed.

"And when you woke up," said Twilight, "half the cake was gone?"

"Exactly," Pinkie confirmed.

"By Jove, I think I've got it," said Twilight.

"Same here," said Mario, "Detective Twilight and Inspector Mario are ready to close this case!"

"Call everypony back," said Twilight to Pinkie, "We have a cake culprit to catch." Pinkie narrowed her eyes in agreement before leaving to get the others. It wasn't long before the ponies and chefs were all in the dessert car again.

"Why are we all here again?" Mulia stuttered. It was then Twilight and Mario entered inside. They had stepped out to gather their thoughts before making their case.

"I bet you're wondering why you're all here again," Twilight said boldly as she walked between the ponies and chefs and Pinkie was behind them.

"She's good," Donut Joe remarked as Mulia nodded in agreement.

"We have discovered the true culprit of this cake carnage," said Twilight as Pinkie nodded in agreement before picking up her pace so she was standing closer to Twilight and Mario.

"When two brilliant minds think alike, the truth can be easily discovered," Mario added, Pinkie glared at the fact Mario had only meant him and Twilight and not her.

"Considering Professor Gizmo was on the case, I doubt what they found will be anything legit," Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy.

"I'd take him more seriously if his voice had more nasal in it and he was calling us all mad agents," Fluttershy added as they snickered to each other.

"But how?" Gustave asked curiously.

"Well, you see," Twilight explained, "when committing a crime, it's crucial that one never leaves behind clues."

"Or should they be behaving in a manner that is unusual for them," Mario added as he looked at Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"While unusual behaviors can incriminate the suspect," said Twilight, "so do obvious clues like... _this_." Twilight then opened the envelope and pulled out a large blue feather and a piece of rainbow colored hair. Everypony dramatically gasped as Rainbow cringed.

"A-ha! A blue feather!" said Pinkie as she walked up to Rainbow, but then turned and got into the face of the griffon, "I knew it was you, Gustave le Grand!"

"Pinkie, Gustave doesn't have blue feathers," Twilight pointed out.

"No, 'cause he's been dyeing them!" said Pinkie as she pulled up the feathers from the griffon's neck.

"You dodo," Mario groaned.

"No, Pinkie," Twilight corrected, glaring at the pink pony, "Remember how when you chased the suspect to the caboose, they suddenly disappeared? That's because they _flew away_. But the thief _did_ leave a little something behind, didn't you? Rainbow Dash?" As Twilight spoke, Pinkie was seen nearly running off the back of the train. She was then shown looking around the caboose but walked away once she saw nothing. Rainbow Dash was hovering above her with a smirk on her face. As the flashback ended, Rainbow was sweating heavily.

"I-I don't even like cake!" Rainbow objected.

"Another lie," said Mario, "When Pinkie was describing the cake, you were literally licking your lips the entire time. In addition, you flew out of here rather quickly when Pinkie asked for help guarding the cake and when Twilight and I began our investigation! I've gotten to know Fluttershy rather well and I've learned what a Pegasus flies a certain way when _they are up to something_ or _are aware that they are in deep trouble_!" Rainbow whimpered.

"So Rainbow Dash did it!" said Pinkie, "and I bet she was the one who roughed up Mario too! Case solved!"

"Case not solved!" said Twilight, "because when we went to the engine, I saw the conductor's..."

"Engineer's," Mario corrected.

" _Whatever_!" Twilight snapped, "his hat, and inside the hat was... _this_." Twilight then pulled out a strand of pink hair as Fluttershy went agape. Rainbow just smirked at the her friend's expense.

"So it _was_ you!" said Pinkie as she got into Rainbow's face, "That pink hair came from your rainbow-colored mane!" Pinkie began searching Rainbow's mane for the hair.

"I don't have _pink_ in my mane, _Pinkie_!" Rainbow retorted indignantly as she slapped Pinkie away.

"So you're wearing a wig?" Pinkie remarked as she tugged Rainbow's mane with her teeth...hard.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Rainbow complained.

"Pinkie, remember?" said Twilight, "You chased a pony to the engine room, where you thought you saw the conductor, and _don't you correct me, Mario_ , shoveling coal, but that wasn't the conductor at all. It was...Fluttershy!" Another flashback showed Pinkie arriving at the front of the train where she saw the "engineer" shoveling coal. As Pinkie closed the door and left, the light revealed the yellow Pegasus wearing the engineer's outfit and hat, breathing a sigh of relief as she removed the hat from her head. Once the flashback ended, Fluttershy was cowering nervously.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy gasped.

"And I spoke to the _engineer_ ," Mario added, emphasizing the word to Twilight, "and he said that a yellow Pegasus had rushed him into taking a break and borrow his spare outfit and his hat."

"I really dislike you right now," Fluttershy remarked with a glare.

"Considering what happened to me, Flutters," said Mario firmly, "I don't like _you_ very much right now either!" Fluttershy's glare softened but then she tensed up as Pinkie got into her face.

"You're going down, Fluttershy!" said Pinkie angrily as she jumped onto the air to pounce the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy squatted down to the floor fearfully.

"Pinkie!" Twilight called out, making Pinkie stop in mid-air and return to the ground next to Fluttershy, as Twilight turned away and headed toward the curtains, "But then another clue confounded my suspicions. You were guarding the cake when the curtains mysteriously closed. But that's no mystery, that's magic. But when the thief tried to make their great escape, they left a little addition to the portrait." A flashback was seen of the curtains closed on their own with Pinkie between them. Pinkie struggled to see where she is going as a horn glows in the dark and gave a hard buck at something behind her before making a run for it. As the figure tried to make their exit, they smacked face first into the portrait, leaving behind an eyelash on the portrait. As the flashback ended, Twilight held the fake eyelash in her fore-hoof for everypony to see. Twilight and Mario smirked.

"Has anypony else noticed that Rarity is wearing her hair rather differently today?" said Twilight. The purple pony pointed out that Rarity's main curl was dangling over her right eye.

"Rarity _never_ likes having her mane over both her eyes," said Mario, "She enjoys ponies being able to see her pretty face in its entirety, but not today for some reason..." Rarity gasped.

"What? Is it a crime to change one's style now and again?" Rarity retorted defensively, "Why I think it's a crime not too."

" _Really_?" said Twilight with a smirk as Pinkie glared at her. Twilight used her magic to lift Rarity's bang curl and showed that her right eye was missing its eyelash.

"Fine, I'm guilty!" Rarity exclaimed as she crouched down and cried, "I wear false eyelashes! Oh, and I took a bite out of the cake." Rarity pointed at the cake.

"So did I," Fluttershy confessed as well.

"Aw nuts, so did I," Rainbow added as well dejectedly.

"You just made it sound so delectable," said Rarity to Pinkie.

"So tasty," said Fluttershy.

"And boy was it!" Rainbow added.

"I only meant to take a little, lady-like bite," said Rarity.

"And, I just dove right in!" said Rainbow.

"But I'm really, really sorry," said Fluttershy.

"Terribly sorry," said Rarity.

"Sorry, Pinkie," said Rainbow. The three just lowered their heads in shame before the pink. They expected her to be angry with them, but she wasn't."

"That's okay," said Pinkie, "but I think you three owe somepony else an apology through." The three ponies lifted their heads to see Mario just looking at them angrily.

"I guess I shouldn't have grabbed you and tied you down while Rainbow got some cake," said Fluttershy sadly.

"And I shouldn't have bopped you on the head so Fluttershy could get some too," Rainbow added. They looked at Rarity, who very ashamed as her eyes watered.

"I didn't mean to buck you in the face," said Rarity sadly as a tear slowly left her eye, "I heard you shout and I was so startled that I bucked my hind legs on instinct. I was so frightened when I saw I had hurt you so badly that I panicked. I thought I could tuck you under the table so nopony would notice, get some cake, and then ran off."

"We're very sorry," the three ponies said together sadly. Mario saw how sad they looked and couldn't stay angry with them.

"I forgive you," said Mario, "Just next time, don't beat me up just because you have no self-control." The three ponies laughed as they shared a group hug with him.

"We love you, Mario," the three girls cooed and then laughed. Twilight just glared, even though she knew that they only loved him as their friend and brother.

"At least the mystery is finally solved," said Pinkie.

"But it isn't," Twilight pointed out, "We figured out who ate the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, and who attacked Mario, but we still don't know who devoured the other bakers' goods."

"You're right, Twilight," said Pinkie, "You know what we have to do?"

"Well...yes, I do," said Twilight with some uncertainty in her tone, "Do you?"

"Look for clues!" said Pinkie as she held a magnifying glass in her fore-hoof. Twilight smiled as she gave Pinkie the detective's hat. Pinkie then quickly moved about the dessert car, climbing over Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow and then climbed over the three chefs as she sniffled and scurried about.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," said Pinkie to herself.

"Well, Pinkie," Twilight asked, "Did you find the devourer of the desserts?"

"I most certainly did," said Pinkie as she blew some bubbles out of the bubble pipe, "It was none other than...the bakers!" Everypony minus Mario did a dramatic gasp.

"How is that so?" Mario asked her curiously.

"First of all," said Pinkie as she pulled on the griffon's mustache, "Gustave has mousse in his moustache!" Pinkie showed bits of chocolate in Gustave's mustache hairs before letting go, making his mustache recoil.

"And Joe has éclair in his hair!" said Pinkie as she pointed to the stallions mane where some cream and glaze was present.

"And Mulia has sprinkles in her wrinkles," said Pinkie as she pulled one of Mulia's cheeks and shook it to make sprinkles come out of it. Unfortunately, her cheek seem to remain stretched out even after Pinkie let go of it.

"What do you say bakers?" Twilight asked as Mario smirked as he stood beside her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mulia," said Gustave, "but Pinkie made your mousse moose sound... _tres magnifique_."

"And Pinkie's description of your éclairs really did make 'em sound scrumptious," said Donut Joe.

"And the way she spoke of your Donutopia, ohh, was too delectable to resist," said Mulia. It was just then the train pulled into Canterlot station.

"Well, everypony," said Twilight, "we finally have the mystery solved."

"Yes, but now we don't have any desserts to enter into ze contest," Gustave pointed out as he and the other chefs held their destroyed creations.

"I think we can fix that," said Pinkie, "come on!" Pinkie then bounced out of the train car as Twilight, Mario, and the rest of the chefs followed her.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Pinkie recited,

" _Today I learned that it is not good to jump to conclusions. You have to find out all the facts before saying somepony did something. If you don't, you could end up blaming somepony for something they never did. This could hurt their feelings, and it can make you look really foolish. So from now on, I will always make sure to get all the facts._ " As Pinkie said her letter, the three chefs, Twilight, and Pinkie arrived at the gardens where the National Dessert Competition would take place. Their new entry was hidden under a cloth as they placed it on a table. Once the dessert was ready, they removed the cloth. The three chefs and Pinkie had combined their entries to create one very unique and exquisite dessert made of the cake, the uneaten éclairs, donuts, and the head of the chocolate mousse moose. The judges were so amazed that they gave the dessert first prize. The rest of the mane seven admired the creation as Princess Celestia arrived.

"How that's for a lesson, Princess Celestia?" Pinkie asked, but then realized the Princess wasn't listening. She was too mesmerized by the winning dessert and licking her lips hungrily.

"Care for a bite?" Twilight asked as she offered Princess Celestia a slice.

"I don't mind if I do," said Pinkie as she jumped high into the air and devoured the entire dessert in one bite.

"Mmmmm," said Pinkie as she reclined in the table with a rather large tummy. Mario just sighed as his stomach growled once more.

"Just like last time," said Mario sadly, "I never got a piece..."

Everypony laughed and so did Mario.

It had definitely been a very delicious adventure.

Even if Mario never got to taste it.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed Mario's tribute to a more competent Inspector Gadget. I was torn between making Mario a victim versus a detective. So I found a way for him to play both.**

 **If you're wondering about where he got the gadgets, that's another story...**

 **The Canterlot Wedding is upon us. Many of you have proposed your ideas and speculations on what I could do for Mario and my battle plan is just about set. So until next time...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	53. Canterlot Wedding Part 1

Canterlot Wedding Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 225: I always knew Twilight could pick up on trouble from a mile away, but I often wonder if our inability to keep our emotions in check is why nopony takes our concerns seriously..._

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville park. A pair of butterflies flew by as the Mane seven were enjoying a nice, quiet picnic together.

"Ahh!" Rarity sighed contently, wearing a sunhat and pink neck scarf around her neck as Fluttershy was enjoying munching on some of the goodies they had brought to eat. In the distance, a familiar baby dragon was heading in their direction.

"It is _gorgeous_ out," said Rarity, "Just gorgeous!" Fluttershy looked up and smiled in agreement.

"I know," said Mario as he sat next to Twilight and giving her a glance.

"I meant the surroundings and the sky, not Twilight, Mario," Rarity teased as Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know," Mario remarked indignantly as the others snickered to each other. Spike was continuing to run and approach them. As he got closer, Rainbow was enjoying her sandwich and Applejack slurped her drink. Spike made a leap over a small stream as he came within range of the group's picnic blanket. Twilight pulled out an apple and went to take a bite.

"Twi...light!" Spike panted as he arrived and came up to her, making the purple pony drop her apple, "...I...have...Lemme just..." Fluttershy and Rarity looked at Spike with worry as he went to take a deep breath. Spike then gave a loud belch, producing a scroll. Twilight wasted no time using her magic to pick it up and unrolled it.

" _Dear Twilight and Mario,_ " the purple pony read aloud as Mario read it quietly beside, " _I am sure you are excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot._ " Twilight and Mario shared puzzled looks.

"Wedding?" they both exclaimed as they looked at the others.

" _I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion,_ " Twilight continued reading aloud as the others listened attentively, " _Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music._ "

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she looked at the others, "What an honor!"

" _Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception,_ " Twilight continued. Pinkie then did a handstand followed by a front flip and a cartwheel.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" said Pinkie excitedly as she got into Spike's face.

" _Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception_ ," said Twilight as the orange pony smiled excitedly. Rainbow Dash looked rather bored.

" _Rainbow Dash-_ " Twilight began as the blue Pegasus yawned, " _-I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do's._ " When Rainbow heard that, she literally stuck a fore-hoof in her mouth in shock.

"Yes!" said Rainbow excitedly as she hovered in the air and did a double hoof pump.

" _Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and bridesmaids_ ," Twilight continued. Rarity went agape as her face twitched and was suddenly teetering about as her eyes crossed. Fluttershy looked at her worried and tried to stabilize Rarity, but the marshmallow pony collapsed into her back. Fluttershy cringed at the impact, but Rarity was on her back with a wide toothy grin on her face.

" _And as for you, Twilight and Mario, you two will be playing the most important role of it all,_ " Twilight read on.

"What is it?" Mario asked curiously.

" _Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia_ ," Twilight finished and then examined the rest of the paper, "But...I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

"Good question," Mario remarked, "I mean...Mom wouldn't spring a last minute wedding on us if it was hers right? I mean...she would have said she was dating somepony. And one thing I know about Mom is that she _refuses_ to use marriage to make peace with other rulers if you get what I mean." Twilight nodded in agreement. Spike then blinked.

"Oh wait!" said Spike as he pulled out another piece of parchment, "Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first."

"That would have been _nice_ ," Mario remarked annoyingly as Twilight rolled her eyes and opened it.

" _Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..._ " Twilight gasped as she read who the other person getting married was. The others looked over her shoulder, "My brother?!"

"Wuh?" Mario said in just as much surprise.

Thought he had to admit...the name "Cadenza" sounded very familiar...

(Main theme)

While Mario recovered a few seconds later after failing to figure out why the name "Cadenza" sounded familiar to him. Poor Twilight was still in a state of shock as the others looked at her worried.

"Your brother's getting married?" said Applejack as she shook Twilight's fore-hoof, "Congratulations, Twilight!" Twilight then glared.

"Yeah, _great_ news," said Twilight as she stomped away from the picnic blanket, "That I just got from a _wedding invitation_! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks alot, Shining Armor. I mean, really he couldn't just tell me personally?" Twilight then picked up a nearby sandwich.

"Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything," said Twilight in Shining Armor's voice as she used the sandwich like a puppet, "Oh never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation." Twilight made faces as she imitated her brother as the rest of the group looked at her worried.

"Princess _Mi Amore Cadenza_ ," Twilight said in a mocking tone, "Who in the hoof is that?" Twilight snorted as Mario rubbed his chin.

"The name sounds familiar to me," said Mario, "But I can't put my hoof on it."

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as she hovered over to the purple pony, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close," said Twilight as she took a few steps away and pointed a fore-hoof at them, "He's my B.B.B.F.F.!" There was a long silence and Twilight fore-hoofed herself.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" Twilight said as a matter of fact.

"Ohhh!" said all the ponies minus Mario as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't feel too bad, girls," said Mario, "I didn't get that right away either the first time I heard it." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship and before I even met Mario," Twilight explained as she kept her back against the group, "Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend." It was then Twilight raised a fore-hoof as a magenta bird perched on it. Twilight nuzzled it gently by the cheek before it flew away and watched a pair of butterflies as she began to sing.

[Twilight - as a young foal, she was walking down the street with a book in front of her. Since she was so busy reading, she completely missed seeing a pair of unicorns playing hopscotch nearby.]

 _When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly  
To see how many other ponies I could meet  
I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need  
Other ponies to make my life complete_

[Twilight - her younger self then bumped into a white colored stallion with a two-toned blue mane and tail. Young Twilight looked up at Shining Armor. He stared at her at first, but then gave her a friendly smile, making her younger self smile back at him happily. She began to hop around him happily as he raised his fore-legs with her. He then gave her a noogie before nuzzling her and giving her a hug.]

 _But there was one colt that I cared for  
I knew he would be there for me_

 _My big brother, best friend forever!  
Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_

[Twilight - her younger self and Shining Armor were then flying a kite together. They exchanged smiles with each other, but young Twilight let go of her kite. Shining Armor managed to catch it before it could fly away. They are then about to eat the same apple, but Shining Armor used his magic to split the apple for them to share. He was also there to cheer Twilight on when she used her magic to lift a heavy book for the first time. Another moment was when the royal guards were saluting on a balcony. Shining Armor was standing on the ground saluting as well as young Twilight watched him. Then Shining Armor watched as Twilight, Spike, and Mario were sent off to Ponyville. Twilight's face then appeared in the sky, her eyes tearing as she continued to sing]

 _He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)  
We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)  
We shared hopes, we shared our dreams  
I miss him more than I realized  
It seems..._

[Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Mario]

 _Your big brother, best friend forever  
Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together_

[Twilight - two clouds appeared in the sky shaped like young Twilight and Shining Armor as they played ball together, then they lose the ball and Shining Armor went after it into the distance where the city of Canterlot could be seen. If one were to look at the city, they could see some faint looking bubble surrounding the city. Present Twilight watched the cloud as she kept singing with a sad look on her face while walking away from the group. Her friends just watch her sadly as she looked up at the sky and lowered her head. As the view pans around her 360 degrees, Shining Armor's silhouette stood behind her as Twilight let her tears fall.]

 _And though he's, oh, so far away  
I hopes that he would stay  
My big brother best friend  
Forever...  
Forever..._

Once Twilight had finished singing, Applejack wasted no time approaching Twilight as she placed a gentle fore-hoof on Twilight's back.

"As one of your P.F.F.'s..." said Applejack as she pointed to the rest of the group. Mario just smiled as the others just look at each other blankly. Mario noticed their blank faces and face-hoofed himself.

"Pony Friends Forever..." Applejack explained bluntly.

"Ohhh!" said all the girls in agreement and smile. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"...I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy," said Applejack.

"He is pretty special," said Twilight as she walked away, still feeling rather upset as she sat down and played around with a slice of cake, "I mean, they don't let just anypony be captain of the Royal Guard." Rarity made an O with her mouth in surprise as she sat down beside Twilight.

"So let me get this straight," said Rarity with a excitedly screech, "We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess but a _captain of the Royal Guard_?"

"I guess we are," Twilight answered.

"Ooh, ooh, oooh!" said Rarity as she wobbled about in a woozy manner.

"Not again!" Mario remarked as he handed Twilight a pillow, which the purple pony used to set on the grass as Rarity passed out again with a wide smile again. Twilight just sat with an irritated look on her face as Rainbow and Fluttershy flew above her and Pinkie and Applejack held hooves as the four ponies just chattered excitedly about the upcoming wedding. Mario just sat next to her and put a fore-hoof on her shoulder. Twilight looked up at him as he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You understand how I feel right now, don't you?" Twilight asked.

"More than you realize, Twi," said Mario, "Remember my big sister? She pretty much dropped all contact with me shortly after I met you and entered magic school. I wouldn't be surprised if she's married and started a family. Either way, she's moved on from me."

"Shining Armor has _not_ moved on from me!" Twilight snapped.

"I never said he did," said Mario, "But I know what it's like when it seems that they are leaving you behind. My big sister was my best friend. We were as close as you were with Shining Armor after all. Besides, I'm sure once we get going to Canterlot, we can get some answers. Like you said, Shining Armor wouldn't just make a decision like this and keep you in the dark. Something bigger must be going on. Don't worry, Twilight, I'm on your side and I'll help you get to the bottom of this. I don't like the idea of him upsetting you like this either. He befriended me too after all, despite my...feelings for you..."

"Wait, he _knew_?!" Twilight exclaimed. Mario nodded.

"Hey, you girls have your girl to girl secrets after all," Mario pointed out, "So I had him to have guy to guy chats with about it. Besides, I don't have too many guys that I confide in. Big Mac isn't much of a talker after all and until we left Ponyville, I used to go to Shining Armor when I needed somepony to talk to and you were busy studying. And...I guess I wanted to know if he would approve of me..."

"And what did he say?" Twilight asked.

"Either I treat you right or he'll turn me into an earth pony the hard way," said Mario as he wearily rubbed his horn with a fore-hoof. Twilight giggled as she snuggled into his neck happily. Twilight wanted to say she loved Mario, but couldn't get her mouth to say it.

 _Why does admitting I love Mario have to be so hard_? Twilight thought to herself.

It wasn't long before the Mane seven and Spike had gathered what they needed for the wedding and boarded the train to Canterlot.

"A sonic rainboom? At a _wedding_?!" said Rainbow as she and Applejack leaned their heads out of the windows, "Can you say "best wedding ever"?!" Pinkie then stuck her head out of a window with a gasp.

" _Best wedding ever_!" Pinkie echoed as the train entered a tunnel and reappeared from another tunnel opening higher up the mountain.

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding," said Spike as he stuck his head out of a window with Rarity and Fluttershy at his left and right. They both smiled as he pointed a finger at himself, "but _I'm_ the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?" The other ponies just laughed, except for Twilight and Mario, as Spike, Fluttershy, and Rarity pulled their heads back inside of the train. Twilight was just sitting on the other end of the coach car, staring out of the window as Mario just sat beside her, worried about his best friend that he loved so much. Applejack then came up to them.

"Why the long face, sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern.

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor," said Twilight, "Ever since Mario and I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Ca - whatshername"..."

"Cadenza," said Mario quietly.

" _Whatever_!" Twilight snapped, making Mario flinch, "the point is that we'll probably _never_ see each other."

"Welcome to the club," said Mario sadly, thinking about his sister and why "Cadenza" rang a bell to him but just couldn't make any sense of it.

"Come on, now," said Applejack, "You're his sister. He'll always make time for you."

"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married," Twilight remarked bitterly as she pulled the blinds to her window down.

"Twilight has ever right to be upset about this," Mario added, "I'd hate to see Shining Armor do to her what my big sister did to me."

"What might that be?" Applejack asked.

"Left behind and forgotten," Mario remarked, "Like you're no longer important to them anymore." Applejack just gave them sympathetic looks as the train continued on its way to Canterlot, which was apparently surrounded by a giant bubble shaped force field. As the train arrived at the edge of the force field, it slowed down as the ponies standing guard created a way for the train to pass through the field. All the girls flinched as the barrier passed through them.

"Woah!" said Mario as he felt the barrier pass through him, "Well, that was weird..."

"We're here, We're here!" said Pinkie as the train arrived at the station, which was surrounded heavily by a large number of guards as the train came to a stop.

"Whoa, what's with all the guards?" said Rainbow as she, Applejack, and Rarity peeked out of their train car from the train car door.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions," Rarity explained, "Royal weddings bring out the strangest ponies."

"Makes sense," said Fluttershy, "Mario is with us and he's pretty strange."

"Be quiet, Fluttershy!" Twilight snapped before Mario could retort. Mario was rather taken aback that Twilight had defended him from one of Fluttershy's sassy remarks.

"Aaaaaaaaaa-choo!" Pinkie sneezed as her sneeze sounded like a trumpet as she, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Mario hopped off of the train. Twilight still had a bitter look on her face.

"Hello there," said a male Pegasus guard in uniform as he approached the Mane Seven, "Shining Armor asked me to escort you all personally to your staying quarters so you can get started with the wedding preparations." Mario looked at the Pegasus funny until he gasped when he saw his cutie mark.

A shield with a pair of dual swords.

"Shenran? Is that you?" Mario asked in surprise. The Pegasus looked at him sternly for a second before smiling. Fluttershy literally felt her jaw drop and her cheeks turned light shade of pink.

"Hey! What's up old buddy!" Shenran exclaimed as they shared a brotherly hug. The other ponies were surprised.

"This is the infamous, Shenran?" said Rainbow in surprise, "The one Fluttershy's been gushing over and writing letters to?" Fluttershy gave a loud whimper as she tried to hide behind Rarity. She was very nervous seeing the male Pegasus stallion face to face. Shenran gently approached her.

"It's okay, Fluttershy," he said gently, "I was really nervous to meet you too. I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Will you come out so I can see you?" Shenran looked away a bit, showing his shy side for her. Fluttershy smiled, seeing that he was the Shenran she had been writing letters to and crawled out into view.

"You're beautiful," said Shenran, his cheeks turning a shade of red. Fluttershy giggled.

"You're very handsome," Fluttershy remarked. Shenran smiled back until he heard some snickering behind him. He shot the other guards a death glare as they quickly went back into passive stances again, but still smirked discreetly when he turned away.

"Right, I'm still on duty," Shenran muttered as he offered a fore-leg to escort the yellow Pegasus himself. Fluttershy wrapped one of her own fore-legs around it with a smile.

"Now, let's get going!" said Rarity, "We've got work to do!"

"And _you've_ got a big brother to go congratulate," Applejack told Twilight with a smile.

"Yeah. _Congratulate_ ," Twilight muttered bitterly as she approached two guards, "and give him a piece of my mind." Twilight pass by two guards that quickly lifted their spears to let her pass. Everypony watched her take off with worry, both Applejack and Mario had skeptical looks on their faces.

"I...better go make sure Twilight doesn't do something she regrets," said Mario as he turned to Shenran, "Think you can escort the girls to their staying quarter and show them where everything is while I go catch up with Twilight?"

"No problem," said Shenran as he looked at Fluttershy, "No trouble at all." Fluttershy just smiled back as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Try not to run into any lampposts along the way, especially if you keep giving Flutters goo-goo eyes," Mario remarked. Shenran gave the stallion a raspberry as Mario chuckled and went to catch up with Twilight.

Up in a tower, Princess Celestia was using a telescope as she stood on the balcony to survey the area around Canterlot as Twilight continued her way towards the castle with Mario not too far behind her. For the moment, Shinning Armor, now in full uniform, was gesturing his fore-leg to give direct orders to the local guards on where they needed to go or patrol.

"I've got something to say to you, mister!" Twilight said so sternly and boldly that several guards pointed their spears at her.

"Hey, hey! Stand down you guys! You remember us?" said Mario. The guards smiled and relaxed a bit as Shining Armor looked over to them.

"Twily! Mario!" said Shining Armor excitedly as he removed his helmet and raced down the stairs to meet his little sister and Mario, whom the latter he considered a friend of the family, "Ah, I've missed you, kids. How was the train ride? I-" Shining Armor was taken aback when he offered to give Twilight a hug and she angrily pulled away from him.

"How _dare_ you not tell me in person that you were getting married!" said Twilight angrily, "I'm your sister for pony's sake!" Twilight then turned away.

"It's not my fault!" Shining Armor replied in his defense, "Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Did you and Mario see all the guards at the train station? I sent Shenran, my right hand and second-in-command, to escort you and your friends to the castle."

"Whoa, didn't know Shenran was now second-in-command," Mario replied impressed.

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up," said Twilight sarcastically as she walked away a bit and stared at her reflection in a puddle, "Maybe you heard about it?"

"Easy Twilight," said Mario gently, "By the look on Shining Armor's face, it's clear it wasn't intentional..."

"You can stop trying to get on his good side," said Twilight, "I think you're good enough for me and that's all that matters! You don't need his approval to be with me!"

"Good enough? Be with you?!" Shining Armor said puzzled before he blinked, "Are you two... _a couple_?"

"Not yet," said Mario, "but we have been dating for a while now. I've told her I love her. Twilight's still deciding how she feels."

 _No I haven't, I love you!_ But that was only in Twilight's head, but her mouth said, "Yeah...still deciding on my feelings." Twilight winced discreetly as she said that. Recently, it seemed like every time she made an excuse about her true feelings, she felt like somepony has punched her stomach. She quickly shook it off as Shining Armor walked up to her.

"Well, all in good time," said Shining Armor as he gave Mario a friendly hoof bump, "But Mario is right. This had nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection." Twilight didn't bother to look at him, but was still listening attentively.

"Pretty bold for a threat to openly state their attack," said Mario, "Need any assistance? I've actually gotten pretty good at self-defense and I've got plenty of useful items, spells, and other power-ups to help you and the rest of your troops." Shining Armor smiled.

"I'll let you know if we can use the extra help, little buddy," said Shining Armor, "First, this you two need to see." Shining Armor then lifted Twilight's chin so she could look at him before taking a step back. He then began to concentrate intensely, making his horn glow brightly as a large beam exits his horn. The beam strikes the barrier above them, making it shine and reenergizing it. Shining Armor then relaxed, but gasped as his horn gave a tweak and he wobbled a bit.

"Ouch, all that magic output must be doing a number on your head," Mario remarked, "Here, eat this." Mario then used his magic to pull out a small green leafy plant that looked like a clover. Shining Armor leaned away nervously.

"Oh, come on," said Mario annoyingly, "You know I can cook and I'm pretty good at making tasty magical treats. Now open up!" Shining Armor sighed and bravely shut his eyes as the leafy plant entered his mouth. He munched it for a few seconds before smiling.

"Mmmm...minty," Shining Armor remarked and then sighed as his headache quickly faded away, "Ooh, that is so much better! Thanks, Mario."

"Anytime," said Mario. While Twilight was still glaring at her big brother, she was inwardly relieved that Mario helped him out with his headache.

"Getting back on track," said Shining Armor as he made his way back up the stairs, "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rest squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority."

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Twilight as she, Mario, and Shining Armor made their way across a bridge, "You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still...how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?" Twilight placed a fore-hoof on the bridge railing and looked out into the distance. Shining Armor looked at her sympathetically.

"She's got a good point there," said Mario, "I mean how would you feel if Twilight and I were getting married and the only way you learned about it was through an invitation?" Twilight blushed at the idea, but kept her face away from them so neither could notice.

"Believe me, Mario, I get it," said Shining Armor before getting in his face, "And I'll pound you to the ground if you two _ever_ try something like that!" In his younger days, that glare would frighten Mario dearly, but now...it still intimidated him, but he could keep his cool under Shining Armor's glare.

"I'd be more concerned about Twilight pounding _you to_ the ground right now," said Mario calmly.

"Hey," said Shining Armor as he addressed Twilight, "You're my little sister. Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now." Shining Armor gave her a sad look, but Mario could tell it was playful one. The older stallion was clearly trying to cheer Twilight up. The purple pony perked up as Shining Armor donned a smirk on his face.

"You want _me_ to be your best mare?" said Twilight in surprise.

"Well...yeah," Shining Armor replied, "and Mario can be my one and only grooms-colt." Now Mario was smiling.

"Awesome!" Mario replied.

"I'd be honored!" said Twilight as she bowed before him regally as Shining Armor pulled her into a hug. Twilight accepted it...before roughly pulling away from him again.

"But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know!" said Twilight, "When did you meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"?" Shining Armor looked at Mario.

"Don't you know who Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is?" he asked Mario as the younger colt gave him a puzzled look.

"It's sound familiar," said Mario, "but I can't..." It was then it finally clicked.

"No way..." said Mario in shock, "It's...it's my big sister?!"

"That's right," said Shinning Armor, "Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter." Twilight pondered for a second and then smiled.

"Cadance?" said Twilight as she shook her head in surprise, "As in _the_ Cadance? As the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?"

"You tell me," said Shining Armor with a chuckle and a light eye roll, "She was _your_ foalsitter."

"Hey, she was _mine_ long before she ever started foalsitting Twilight," Mario remarked.

"I just realized something," said Twilight, "if Shining Armor and your big sister are getting married..." Twilight suddenly felt rather uncomfortable about when Mario laughed.

"Cadance wasn't my _real_ big sister," said Mario, "Remember that while I call Princess Celestia my Mom, she never adopted me. She just gave me all the motherly love she knew I needed growing up. Don't worry, Twilight. Even if your big brother and Cadance get married, the door for us is still open."

"I see," said Twilight as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Until I met you, Twilight," said Mario, "Cadance was my only true friend. I still remember when I met her for the first time..."

 _Flashback_

 _Three year old Mario was sitting alone crying heavily after what had been a very awful day at preschool daycare. He was at that age where he had just learned to talk. A young alicorn was walking down the hall. She had a pink coat and a mane and tail that had shades of dark pink, purple, and light blonde in it. Both her mane and tail had light blue ribbons tied in them. She had come to a stop when she heard the sound of the young colt crying inside. She wasted no time walking up to the colt and stroking his mane. Young Mario looked up and saw the alicorn giving him a warm smile._

 _"Who...who are you?" he asked softly, his eyes full of tears._

 _"My name is Cadance," said the alicorn, "Who are you?"_

 _"M-m-m-mario," he said timidly, "Mario...Star...P-P-Pr...in...cess Cel...est...ia said I can call her mommy, even though she not. But...grown-ups say...I can't call her mommy. Other kids...mean to me. Call me mean names. Say...I'm...rubber-ish and...umm...what's...pity?" Young Cadance just sighed._

 _"Pity means that you only feel sorry for somepony," said Young Cadance._

 _"So...Mommy just pity me?" Young Mario asked, ready to cry again._

 _"Of course not," said Cadance, "And I'm sure your friends don't either." Young Mario looked at her sadly._

 _"I have no friends," Young Mario sobbed, "Nopony likes me...they just make fun of me...call me names..." Young Mario continued to cry when he was taken by surprise when Young Candace opened a wing and pulled him close to her for a hug._

 _"I'll be your friend," said Young Cadance sweetly._

 _"Cause you pity me?" Young Mario asked with sad eyes._

 _"Of course not," said Young Cadance, "because I think you're special." Young Mario, despite his teary eyes, gave her a warm smile._

 _End Flashback_

"Cadance and I were practically inseparable in those days," Mario continued, "I always felt happier when I was with her. And she was my biggest supporters in helping me find my cutie mark. I can remember whenever I was in a play, or a competition, she was there cheering me on. Even when my efforts were naught, she encouraged me to keep trying and improve on the talents I was good at. But the biggest thing she taught me was how powerful love can be, from how there are different kinds of love and how it is important to focus on love rather than giving into anger and hate, especially with all the bullying I had to deal with. I always believed she prepared me for my role as the seventh Element of Harmony..."

"I would say she did," said Twilight, "You certainly know how to be compassionate, kind, caring, and empathetic to everypony."

"And now she's marrying your brother," said Mario before slapping his forehead, "I still can't believe I didn't recognize the name. But in my defense, Cadance never used her formal name when she was speaking to anypony and I never heard anybody else call her that either. But still...Cadance...Cadenza...duh! I'm such a dummy."

"Easy Mario," said Shining Armor, "It was an honest mistake, but now you know that my bride-to-be is somepony you both know."

"I still can't believe it!" Twilight exclaimed, "Ohmygoshohmygosh! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind..."

A flashback was then seen of Young Twilight in her old bedroom searching for her old Smarty Pants doll when Young Cadance walked into the room. Young Twilight wasted no time rushing over so they could share a loving hug together. Other memories included Cadance putting a band aid on Young Twilight's fore-hoof after she scratched it and then wiping away the little filly's tears. Another moment was when Cadance was pushing Young Twilight on the swing.

"I am so lucky to have you as my foalsitter!" said Young Twilight.

"I'm the one whose lucky," said Young Cadance as she continued to push Young Twilight on the swing as Twilight scoffed.

"You're a _princess_ ," said Twilight as Young Cadance rolled her eyes playfully behind her, "I'm just a regular old unicorn."

"You are _anything_ but a regular old unicorn," said Young Cadance as she removed Young Twilight from the swing and put her down on the grass. It was then they did their special dance together.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" they sang together, "Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" The dance involved the two bouncing on their hooves, ducking down, covering both their eyes and then peeking from one eye, then clapping hooves patty-cake style, and finishing with shaking their flanks and tails. After the dance was done, they fell into their backs laughing.

"It's been so long since I've done that dance," said Mario as the flashback continued, "Remember when we used to do it together, Twilight?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile," said Twilight with a giggle. It was then Young Twilight and Young Cadance were walking down the street when the latter spotted two unicorns arguing as they sat at a table.

"I am going for a hooficure and that is that!" said the mare named Wild Fire.

"You are not going-" a stallion named Lucky Clover yelled back.

"I am! I am!" Wild Fire shouted.

"I've already paid for three this month!" Lucky Clover protested.

"I...no!" Wild Fire shouted, "My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl-"

"Please, we've done this at least-" Luck Clover shouted back. Young Cadance and Young Twilight just watched the two argue. While Young Twilight looked worried, Young Cadance just smirked before she produced a red heart from her horn. She then made the heart split up into two perfect halves that floated over to the arguing couple. Just as the two halves united, the heart shinned brightly, making the couple stop arguing and smile at each other.

"Oh! Ho, ho, ho," said Lucky Clover.

"Oh, Sweetie," said Wild Fire, "You just did that face." Young Cadance just smiled proudly and walked away as Young Twilight smiled in amazement.

"How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go?" said Twilight happily as the flashback ended.

"Indeed," said Mario, "Even as the element of love, I can't do any of the love magic that she could do."

"I only know one!" said Twilight as she looked at Shining Armor, "And you're marrying her!" Twilight then bounced about excitedly.

"You're marrying Cadance," Twilight sing-sang as she bounced around Shining Armor like she used to when she was little filly, "You're marrying Cadance." While Mario smiled at how happy Twilight looked, now it was his turn to feel upset and bitter.

"Gee thanks for telling _me_ that you're getting married, _Sis_ ," Mario said to himself.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," said a voice. Twilight stopped dancing and Mario turned his head to see the very pony they had been talking about standing just a few yards away. Cadance's physical appearance was roughly the same, but taller. She now had on a gold necklace similar to the one Princess Celestia wore, a small gold crown on her head, and her hair was now fully down and slightly curled to one side of her head. She also had her own pair of gold shoes on her hooves. Mario and Twilight smiled.

"Cadance!" said Twilight excited as she and Mario stood before her.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" Mario and Twilight danced for her together. Cadance just gave them a funny looks.

"What are you doing?" she asked bluntly.

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight!" said the purple pony.

"And me, Mario!" Mario added excitedly, "Your little bro from another Mo?"

"Bro from another Mo?" Twilight repeated annoyingly.

"She came up with it!" Mario said in his defense. Cadance just gave them both a disinterested look.

"Uh-huh," said Cadance as she simply walked past the both of them and ignoring them both. Mario was indignant as Twilight looked rather puzzled.

"Guess she did forget me completely," Mario retorted bitterly as Cadance stood before Shining Armor as he wrapped a fore-hoof around her.

"I gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going," said Shining Armor, "I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" Cadance then gave a smile that was anything but genuine or sincere. One might say it looked rather devious.

"Absolutely," said Cadance, leaving Twilight unnerved and Mario narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well, we'll let you get to it," said Shining Armor as the couple just walked off the bridge. Mario and Twilight both glared.

"Nice to see you again too, _Sis_ ," said Mario, sternly saying the last word before he and Twilight headed into the Castle kitchen. The two ponies were soon sitting on the floor fuming as Applejack was rushing frantically about the kitchen as some country music was being heard. Twilight had a notepad and pencil in her magic grip as well as Applejack was ironing out the frosting for the top layer of the wedding cake.

"Cake, check," said Applejack as Twilight bluntly marked her checklist as Applejack ran past the two ponies each time she went to show each completed item, "Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you've ever tasted." Applejack then pulled the said pastries from the oven and shoved one each into Twilight and Mario's mouths.

"Mmm. Check," said Twilight.

"Mmm. Delicious," Mario added, both ponies feeling a little better after their free treat. Then they noticed Spike was playing with the two cake toppers.

"I do, Do you?" said Spike, trying to mimic Shinning Armor and then made his voice sound like Cadance, "I do!" He then made kissing noises with the two figurines as Twilight and Mario arrived and glared at him before the former grabbed the toppers and put them on the table. Spike just chuckled sheepishly at the two ponies kept glaring at him.

"Hiya, Princess!" said Applejack as Cadance entered the kitchen in a rather regal fashion.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Cadance replied snootily. Twilight and Mario gave Cadance a dirty look.

"The Cadance _I knew_ never used to make people address her by her formal name," Mario remarked to Twilight in an irritated tone.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Applejack repeated as she bowed before the princess, "You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?" As Applejack's back was turned, Cadance had a very irritated look on her face, which flipped into a smile as Applejack looked at her.

"I have," said Cadance in a cheerful tone that was obviously fake. Both Twilight and Mario gave her a look that pretty much said "I'm watching you!". Applejack then offered her one of the apple fritters, which Cadance ate rather quickly as she shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

"Delicious!" Cadance replied, "I love-love-love them." Cadance then gave a nervous laugh as Mario and Twilight glared.

"How much more fake can she get?" Mario whispered to Twilight, "Though I find it weird because Cadance was a _big_ fan of apple treats. At least she used to be..."

"Aw, shucks," said Applejack, "Why don't you take a few to go?" Applejack then handed Cadance a brown goodie bag and gave a little squee. "I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly." Cadance then took the bag by her mouth and turned to walk away. Mario and Twilight watched as Cadance headed towards the exit, and they especially took notice when Cadance threw the bag of treats into the trash can. Both ponies silently gasped as Cadance slammed the door closed.

"Did...you see what she..." Twilight stuttered, but Applejack paid her no attention.

"I'm afraid nopony is home at the moment," said Mario, giving Applejack a glare for being so clueless to their distress. Twilight just growled and stomped off with Mario not too far behind her.

Back outside, Princess Celestia was still patrolling the city from the top tower with her telescope. Some other guards were standing outside the tower where Rarity was hard at work, wearing her red glasses, as she designed and assembled the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.

"Oh you should have seen how she acted back there!" Twilight vented as she paced about the floor and Mario did the same behind her but in the opposite direction.

"I know right!" Mario added, "I have never seen Cadance act so fake and snooty before. She _never_ used to behave like this! The worst part is that she brushed me off just like the other Canterlot elites used to do!"

"I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" said Twilight, ""Please call me, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!"" Twilight didn't resist mimicking Cadance in her irritation.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" said Cadance, now standing inside the room with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra behind her. Mario was surprised to see three members of the old Canterlot group.

"Hey girls, nice to see you all...WAH! Ugh!" Mario was then sent for a loop as Rarity charged before Cadance, making Mario spin about in the air and land on his stomach.

"Your highness!" said Rarity as she bowed twice before Cadance, who looked at her unamused, "Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Rarity laughed nervously as Mario, who had now recovered, face-hoofed himself.

"Kiss-up," Mario muttered.

"Uh-huh," said Cadance in an unenthusiastic tone before heading over to the dresses, "Is my dress ready?"

"Yes of course," Rarity stammered as she presented her dress, which featured a blue sapphire broach on the front, lacy trimming on the top with a flowing multi-layered white skirt with gold swirl trimming on the bottom of each layer. There was also a floral headset for the wedding veil. Mario and Twilight just kept glaring at Cadance in the background. Rarity didn't notice the glares and watched as Cadance looked at the dress with a skeptical look on her face.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer trim," Cadance said after a brief pause.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Rarity.

"And those should be a different color," said Cadance as she pointed at the three bridesmaid dresses.

"I think they're lovely," said Twinkleshine.

"Me too!" Minuette added.

"I love them, "said Lyra. Cadance gave the three girls dirty looks, making them cower back timidly.

"Make them a different color," Cadance said sternly. Mario then approached the still frazzled girls.

"Has Cadance been this difficult around you girls too?" he asked quietly.

" _Excuse me_!" Cadance snapped as she roughly shoved Mario away from the three mares, making him fall over onto his back.

"Hey, Sis! You never used to be so rough with me!" Mario protested, "I was just talking to them! There my friends!"

"I don't see why they should be friends with a lowlife like you," Cadance retorted sternly, "now _stay away from them_!" Mario looked hurt as the Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra looked at him sadly.

"Girls!" Cadance shouted before they took off to catch up with Cadance before any of them could speak to Mario. Mario just watched them leave and felt hurt that they didn't even try to defend him. He especially felt disgusted with Cadance.

"I can't believe she said that to me," said Mario sadly, "she always said I was special and now I'm just beneath her." Twilight then arrived and helped Mario back to his hooves. She was just as upset.

"Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants"," Twilight remarked.

""Dark Side Princess" is more like it," Mario remarked when he noticed that Rarity was just working and hadn't even paid any attention to what had happened.

"Let's get out of here, Twilight!" said Mario angrily, "Nopony's home." Twilight looked puzzled but then saw Rarity just working and figured out what Mario meant before following behind him.

Meanwhile, in the royal ballroom, Pinkie had just finished setting up the decorations for the wedding reception. Cadance was also there as well, with her indignant and snobbish demeanor.

"Okay let me see," said Pinkie as she popped up from behind Cadance, "We've been over the games..." Pinkie then squatted down and rolled the dice to a board game set up on the floor, which was next to a poster of pin the tail on the pony and a floral shaped piñata behind her.

"...the dances..." Pinkie continued as she headed over to the music player and started doing to the chicken dance to the song she played when she drove out the parasprites from Ponyville. Cadance just gave Pinkie a bored look.

"I think this reception is gonna be perfect!" said Pinkie with a gasp as she hopped about, "Don't you?" Pinkie gave Cadance a sheepish smile. Cadance was taken aback for a moment before she recomposed herself.

"Perfect!" said Cadance before adding sarcastically as she walked away, "If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party."

"Thank you!" said Pinkie as she gasped excitedly. Neither pony noticed that Twilight and Mario had been watching them from behind one of the pillar columns, both with glares on their faces.

"Pinkie, you are such a dodo," said Mario as Twilight rolled her eyes in agreement as Mario snorted.

"Cadance said she would always be a child at heart," Mario said in an over the top before sternly saying, "Puh!" Twilight said nothing.

Later that night, Princess Luna returned from a flight outside the barrier as she landed at the tower where Princess Celestia was still on patrol.

"Rest, my sister," said Princess Luna to a clearly exhausted Princess Celestia, "As always, I will guard the night." Princess Celestia then went inside the tower. Down below near an outdoor cafe, the Mane seven and Spike were just enjoying a beverage. At least all but Mario and Twilight, who were still upset as they arrived at the table with their sodas in their magic grip.

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking," said Twilight, "Cadance is the absolute the worst bride-to-be ever!"

"Bridezilla is a better word," Mario added in agreement. The other just looked at the two ponies agape.

"Who, me?" said Spike mimicking Cadance as he held her cake topper in his hand.

"Spike! That goes on the cake!" Applejack retorted. Spike just laughed nervously as he put the cake topper down.

"Twilight, Mario, whatever are you talking about?" said Rarity as the two ponies quietly sipped their sodas, "Cadance is an absolute gem!"

"Oh yeah, she was quite a gem when _she shoved me to the floor_!" Mario snapped, making Rarity lean away.

"Not only that, Rarity," said Twilight, "She was so demanding!"

"Cadance never used to be like that!" Mario added.

"Well, of course she is!" said Rarity, "Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Twilight and Mario slapped a fore-hoof to their head.

"Perfection is one thing, Rarity," Mario replied, "but the standards she is asking for are so out of character. She never used to be like that!"

"Applejack," said Twilight, "did you know that after she told you how much she just "love-love-loved" your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?" Applejack was quiet for a moment.

"Aw, she probably just trying to spare my feelin's," Applejack replied.

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" Twilight snapped as she crossed her fore-legs.

"Cadance never used to lie about enjoying something," said Mario, "She always championed being honest and sincere with ponies and she used to _love_ apple treats!" The response was an awkward silence, even Rainbow gave the two ponies an eye roll.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal," Fluttershy pointed out.

"See? Rude!" Twilight retorted as she crossed her fore-hooves and smiled to claim she was right.

"But he _was_ singing really off-key," said Fluttershy as she presented the bird perched at her fore-leg. He began to sing off key, making Rainbow cringe and Twilight and Mario covered their ears.

"Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated-" Twilight had tapped her fore-hoof to get the pink ponies attention, but then saw that she and Spike were busy playing around with the cake topper, making kissing noises with them and laughing. Mario looked at the pink pony with a unamused look on his face.

"Does _that_ surprise you?" Mario asked discreetly to Twilight's ear.

"Never mind," Twilight replied, "Rainbow Dash, you're with me and Mario, right?"

"Sorry, Twi," said Rainbow as she stretched, "Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Twilight and Mario took another sip of their drinks before growling in frustration.

"The princess is about to get married," said Rarity, "I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves."

" _What!?_ " Mario yelled angrily as he and Twilight stomped the table with both of their fore-hooves, "You call being shunned, ignored, pushed to the ground, and being called a _lowlife_ a case of nerves? I don't _think so_!"

"And _I'm_ sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight added angrily before looking at Mario, "No offense."

"Are you kidding?" said Mario, "as far as I'm concerned, the mare I called my sister is gone, replaced by some kind of snobbish witch who doesn't deserve a happy ending!" The rest of the group just gave the two ponies worried looks.

"Think you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked Twilight and then turned to Mario, "and don't you think that maybe you're letting your hurt feelings over the princess losing touch with you clouding your judgment?"

"Uh-huh," the others said in agreement.

"I am _not_ being possessive," said Twilight angrily.

"And I'm _not_ letting my hurt feelings cloud my judgment," Mario added in the same tone.

"and I'm _not_ taking it out on Cadance!" said Twilight, her patience hitting its limit, "you're just all too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even _be_ a wedding!" Twilight then slammed her fore-hooves on the table, making the drinks on the table spill over as she stomped away. Mario just watched Twilight walk away.

"Mario, can't you try and reason with her?" Fluttershy asked. Mario blinked before glaring at the group.

"Reason with her?" Mario retorted sternly, "She's right! You're so busy with the wedding plans that you're not even taking the time to noticed that something isn't right! I just said that Cadance, the mare I called my sister and my first best friend, hurt me! And _neither of you seem to care_!" Mario then turned around and panted heavily.

"I thought you all learned your lesson about taking the concerns and worried of others seriously, even if you think we're being unreasonable," said Mario bitterly, "guess I was wrong." With that, Mario curled into a ball and revved himself up and took off at a high speed down the street. The others just shared a worried look as both ponies disappeared.

Mario arrived at the location where Shining Armor had his home. He took a deep breath and lightly rapped on the door before waiting impatiently for an answer. Mario was surprised to see Cadance open the door.

"What do _you_ want?" Cadance asked rudely. Mario gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk, Sis," said Mario calmly. Cadance just glared before snorting and letting Mario walk inside.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Cadance asked bluntly.

"I wanna know something that has been bothering me since..." Mario began.

"Actually...can we step into that room over there," Cadance asked worried, "if this is gonna get emotional...I think we should talk in private so we don't disturb Shining Armor." Mario looked at her skeptically.

"Very well," said Mario, keep his guard up, "lead the way..." Cadance just smiled before she led Mario up the stairs toward a small room.

"After you," said Cadance as she opened the door. Mario just glared before stepping inside. Cadance followed behind him as she shut the door. The view remained just outside the closed door with their voices muffled as they spoke.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Cadance demanded sternly.

"I wanna know what happened to you!" Mario asked angrily, "Since when do you behave like a snooty pony like the Canterlot elite? What happened to the kind and loving mare who befriended me when I was just a little foal? Looking for a friend who loved and supported me? The pony who helped me find my confidence?"

"That's what this is all about?" Cadance said irritably, "just because you want to relive the past and all that. Ponies change Maria..."

"Mario," the colt said darkly, irritated.

" _Whatever_ ," said Cadance, "the point is that I'm not the same pony I used to be."

"Neither am I," Mario added, "I've gotten very strong thanks to you showing me how powerful love can be..." It was then Cadance blinked and a devious smirk appeared on her face as Mario continued, "...I may have made my share of mistakes, but you don't see me getting all nasty and rude to others over it!"

"Well then," said Cadance in an overly sweet tone, "Maybe it's time I show you how much _I care!_ "

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

THUD

A bright green glow appeared from the cracks of the doorway before it instantly disappeared.

Several minutes later, Shining Armor was in the living room trying on his wedding attire. Since he was a member of the Royal Guard, his outfit consisted of a red militant's uniform and he had just finished adding a special sash with his cutie mark on the front. He was admiring the said sash when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Twily!" said Shining Armor excitedly as he opened the door to see the purple pony standing outside and let her come in, "Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" Shining Armor then took noticed that Twilight was looking very upset.

"Huh, everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"We need to talk," said Twilight, "I think you're making a big-"

"AHEM!" said a voice as the brother and sister turned to see Cadance standing at the top of a small flight of stairs.

"Oh, uh, hi, sweetie," said Shining Armor as the pink alicorn made her way downstairs.

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on people," Twilight muttered under her breath.

"Hey, did I hear Mario stop by earlier?" Shining Armor asked.

"You...must have been hearing things," said Cadance quickly, "he hasn't been around here recently." Cadance gave a smile that Twilight knew was anything but innocent.

 _If you've done_ _ **anything**_ _to my Mario I'm gonna..._

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" Cadance asked in a blunt tone, interrupting Twilight's train of thought.

"Better see what she wants," said Shining Armor as the alicorn led him into another room, but the door wasn't completely shut so Twilight could hear muffled voices while she just sitting quietly in the main room.

"Look, we need to talk," said Cadance.

"I'm here to talk," said Shining Armor calmly.

"It's about your sister, okay?" said Cadance.

"I-look, look, she's okay-" Shining Armor said in Twilight's defense.

"Just...listen to me, alright?" Cadance retorted, cutting him off, and then saw his sash, "No, no-"

"I'm listening, I'm listening," Shining Armor told her. By now, Twilight was worried as she slowly sneaked up to the door to see what was going on.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that," Cadance said firmly.

"This was my favorite uncle's," said Shining Armor proudly.

"And?" Cadance retorted.

"And I think I should wear it," said Shining Armor replied.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Cadance retorted, clearly offended.

"I guess I am," Shining Armor replied back with a firm tone before he got another tweak from his horn, "Ah!" Shining Armor then rubbed his aching head.

"Oh, dear," said Cadance with concern, "Are you getting another one of your headaches?" Before Shining Armor could reply, he stumbled to the floor from the pain. Cadance wasted no time shooting a beam of green magical energy at his head, making his eye go wide and swirly.

"Gyah!" Shining Armor grunted as Twilight gasped.

"Feeling better?" Cadance asked sweetly as Shining Armor rose to his hooves.

"Mm-hmm," he grunted sheepishly. Twilight had seen enough.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude," said Twilight, "She's downright evil!" Twilight then ran out of the house just as Shining Armor and Cadance exited the room.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor called out.

"Let her go," said Cadance dismissively as she gave Twilight a glare and then softened as she smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Huh. It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me," said Shining Armor with concern.

As for Twilight, she had made a direct beeline for the castle. From the top of the tower, Luna was on patrol when she saw something running about below.

"Who goes there?" said Luna and then saw who it was, "Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." The purple pony didn't reply. She was in too much of a hurry for find her friends, especially when she wasn't able to locate Mario anywhere.

"Shining Armor's in real trouble!" said Twilight as she burst through the door to the room Rarity was working in, "And I can't find Mario anywhere! You have to help-" Twilight was then frozen in her tracks when she saw the rest of the girls all dressed up and talking excitedly.

"Dresses? What are you-?" Twilight asked puzzled as Fluttershy flew over to her.

"Can you believe it?" said Fluttershy as she showed off her dress, "We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!"

" _New_ bridesmaids," said Twilight, "What happened to her _old_ bridesmaids?"

"She didn't say," said Applejack in a rather dismissive tone as Rarity and Rainbow smiled, "But she did tell us that she would love-love- _love_ it if we fill in for them."

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything," Rarity added.

"And you and Mario had your doubts about her," Applejack said as Twilight looked at them all in shock and disbelief.

"Told you she was an absolute gem!" said Rarity as Twilight began biting her lip seeing that nopony seemed to care about her feelings at this point.

"You sure this is what I should wear?" Rainbow asked as she bucked her hinds legs against the skirt, "Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do," said Rarity as Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy just chatted excitedly with each other. Twilight just walked out of the room feeling very dejected.

"Looks like I really am on my own," Twilight said sadly to herself.

Later that night as the girls were fast asleep in their sleeping quarters, Twilight was trying to get some sleep herself. As if her worries over her brother weren't trouble enough, her dreams were now tormenting her about something else...

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Twilight was rushing over to the edge of a vast platform made out of clouds._

 _"Twilight!" called a voice, "Twi-light!" The purple pony looked down to see Mario, hanging on the edge of a cloud for dear life and failing to climb back up._

 _"Help me!" Mario cried out._

 _"Mario!" Twilight shouted. It was then some maniacal laughter was heard as she looked back to see a familiar shadowed figure slowly approaching her. Twilight tried to move toward Mario, but her hind legs wouldn't move. She was forced to crouch down and extend a fore-leg to him._

 _"No...Mario..." said Twilight desperately as she tried to grab his fore-hoof, "Just...just a little bit more..." Their fore-hoofs were just inches from each other when..._

 _"GOTCHA!" said the evil voice._

 _"AH!" Twilight yelped as somepony dragged her back and she looked to see Cadance smiling deviously at her._

 _"You're mine now!" she sneered._

 _"Twiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Mario cried out in desperation as he lost his grip and tumbled into the bottomless void below._

 _"Noooooooooooo!" Twilight cried out as tears pricked her eyes before she sternly turned to face the evil alicorn._

 _"Cadance!" Twilight shouted as the alicorn laughed manically at her...when Cadance turned into...Rainbow Dash?! Twilight gasped._

 _"Rainbow?!" Twilight said in shock as she was finally able to stand up and move around, unaware she was one step away from the edge of the cloud. Her shock grew as she saw both Rarity and Pinkie standing beside the blue Pegasus. All of them had devious smiles on their faces._

 _"You should have told him when you had the chance," Rarity said darkly._

 _"But now you're too late," Pinkie added in the same tone._

 _"You don't deserve him!" Rainbow retorted sternly before she lifted her fore-hooves and shoved Twilight right off the cloud, making her tumble into the void._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _End Dream Sequence_

Twilight woke up with a start, sweating heavily from her brow and panting as she tried to calm herself down. She looked around the room before getting out of bed. Once she left the room, she quietly headed toward the castle library. After trying and failing to find a book to read, she just sat at the desk with her fore-legs crossed at a nearby reading table.

"Tomorrow, once I'm done stopping Shining Armor," said Twilight quietly to herself, "I'm gonna tell Mario how I feel. I have to...I need...to..." Exhaustion finally caught up with Twilight and she soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the practice ceremony was taking place with church organ music being heard in the background. Princess Celestia was standing at the location where she would wed the bride and groom. Shining Armor was standing at the right of Princess Celestia and there next to him was...Mario?! He had apparently showed up with Cadance earlier that morning. Mario had kept quiet for the most part, only speaking when spoken to. For the moment, the five girls were practicing walking down the aisle side by side of each other with formal smiles on their faces.

"Perfect, girls," said Princess Celestia as Rarity and Rainbow bit their lips to avoid giggling, "No need to rush. Then of course, Cadance will enter." It was then the two guards opened the double doors as Cadance stood regally in the entrance way. The classic "Wagner's Bridal Chorus" began to play as she made her way down the aisle. Shining Armor smiled as Cadance made her way up to the stallion.

"I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows," Princess Celestia continued as Cadance and Shining Armor gazed into each other's eyes, "Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare." Shining Armor turned around to see that Twilight wasn't there. Just Spike, still playing around with the cake toppers.

"Do you?" said Spike, mimicking Shining Armor's voice and then mimicked Cadance's voice, "I do!" Then one of the toppers came flying out of his hand and he noticed that everypony was looking at him.

"Hey...has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining Armor asked and then looked at Mario, "What about you little buddy?" Mario look unamused until he noticed everypony starting at him.

"Umm...I don't know," Mario answered quickly before muttering under his breath, "not like I care..."

"I'm here!" said a voice as the two double doors burst open to reveal the purple pony, "I'm _not_ gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" Shining Armor cringed as Cadance gave him a death glare. Mario was actually growling at Twilight.

"I'm sorry," said Shining Armor, "I...I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Maybe we should just ignore her," said Cadance.

"I heartily agree," Mario added bluntly. Twilight was stunned that Mario was now siding with Cadance, but quickly recomposed herself.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight demanded with her head down and gritting her teeth, ready to attack anypony that stood in her way.

"Oh, goodness," said Fluttershy with concern as she flew up to Twilight, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Twilight answered definitively.

"Ya sure about that?" Applejack asked skeptically as she stood beside the purple pony. Twilight used her magic to grab her stenson hat and shoved it over the orange pony's face.

"I've something to say!" Twilight said boldly as she pointed a fore-hoof at Cadance, "She's _evil_!" Cadance was left shocked, Shining Armor stood protectively in front of her, Mario just rolled his eyes, and the rest of the group chatted amongst each other with concern, including the nearby guards.

"She's been horrible to my friends, she literally insulted and shunned Mario, she's obviously done something with her bridesmaids," Twilight explained as she teleported to Cadance and backed her into a wall, "and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all..,." Twilight then imitated eyes rolling about in opposite directions with bells jingling in the background. Everypony watched with interest as Twilight confidently stared Cadance down. Cadance did the only thing she could do.

She began to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Cadance sobbed as she ran out of the room.

"Because you are evil!" Twilight shouted back as Cadance disappeared in tears, "Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" Twilight just teleported to the entrance and watched Cadance leave with a smug smile on her face. Rainbow and Rarity were staring with their jaws hanging from their mouths. Twilight then happily walked away until she smacked into Shining Armor. Twilight looked up to see her brother giving her a stern look. Twilight couldn't resist smiling sheepishly since Shining Armor only gave her that look when she was in big trouble.

"You want to know why my eyes went all..." Shining Armor then made his eyes look swirly as the jingling bells was heard again before his horn tweaked again and he continued to speak, "Nuh! Because ever since I started to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to _heal_ me! Especially since Mario ran out of his mint herbs!" Twilight just inhaled deeply as he walked around her and then got in her face. Twilight tried to speak, but Shining Armor cut her off.

"And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be _in_ the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty!" Shining Armor continued sternly as the rest of the girls and Spike watched the scene unfold with worry. Mario just had an apathetic look on his face, "and if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends," Shining Armor stomped his hoof angrily before continuing, "it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"But she was so mean to Mario," Twilight tried to explain, "I was just trying to-"

"Cadance and Mario arrived here this morning saying that all had been settled between them," said Shining Armor angrily as Mario gave Twilight a snooty look, "and Cadance's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect and Mario understands that now! Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_!" Shining Armor gave Twilight such a fierce glare that it made his horn tweak again, making Shining Armor gasp and rubbed his head again. Twilight tried to reach out to him, but he rejected the gesture.

"Now if you excuse me," said Shining Armor as he walked past Twilight and kept his back turned away from her, "I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." Twilight tried to reach out to him again, Shining Armor had already left.

"C'mon, y'all," said Applejack a couple of seconds after, "Let's go check on the princess." The five girls then made their exit, walking around Twilight and refusing to speak to her.

"I was-" Twilight tried to speak.

"You have alot to think about," said Princess Celestia sternly before walking around the purple pony and out of the room. Then Mario walked past her with his nose in the air at her.

"Mario, please..." Twilight pleaded, tears appearing from her eyes.

"I don't know why I put up with you anymore," Mario said darkly, "You insulted my sister and you ruined everything. Just stay away from me!" Twilight felt her heart break as Mario walked away, not even realizing that as Mario walked away he had a very devious smile on his face as the guards slammed the doors shut, leaving Twilight all alone.

"Maybe I was being overprotective," said Twilight sadly as she walked over to the steps where the altar would be and reclined on them on her stomach, "I could've gained a sister...but instead, I just lost a bother..." Twilight began to sing to herself.

 _He was my best big brother, best friend  
Forever...  
And now, we'll never do anything  
Together..._

As she sang, two cutout ponies were seen, each representing Shining Armor and Twilight. They were prancing around together happily, but then Shining Armor faded away, leaving the Twilight cut out all alone. It was then the cutout Twilight was then shattered as a pair of familiar hooves made their way toward the now crying Twilight. Cadance gently stroked the purple pony's mane, making Twilight look up at her.

"I'm sorry!" Twilight croaked as Cadance gave her a soft smile as a faint green glow flashed from her eyes.

"You _will_ be," said Cadance deviously, making Twilight's eyes shrink as she was soon surrounded by a ring of green flames, which crackled as Twilight was then transported underneath the floor and disappeared. Cadance watched Twilight sink under the floor with an evil smirk before walking away, feeling very pleased with herself.

(To be continued...)

 **Things have gotten tense.**

 **Plus Shenran has finally made his appearance. He won't be a regular character, but enough of you were hoping to see him show up so...here he is!**

 **I quote Twilight from Forgotten Friendship when I say that in part two...**

 **"That's when it gets goooooooooooood!"**

 **Peace Pony Fans**


	54. Canterlot Wedding Part 2

Canterlot Wedding Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 226: It just goes to show you that love is one of the most powerful forces in the universe..._

As said before, I don't do the "previously on My Little Pony segments".

(Main theme)

Somewhere inside of a dark underground cavern, Twilight was using her horn to survey the area, but it was too dark for her to see much of anything in what seemed like a vast area surrounded by darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Twilight asked timidly, her voice echoing as she spoke, but there was no reply as she continued to look around the area. Twilight then walked right into a wall, or more specifically, the side of a large crystal wall that showed her reflection on it. It was then Twilight heard sinister laughter and nervously looked around to find the source as she took a step back to figure out where she was. It was then her reflection changed into that of Cadance, who looked at the purple pony sinisterly.

" _The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside,_ " Cadance explained, " _and now, your prison._ " Cadance then disappeared from the mirror walls as Twilight fearfully ran off toward a larger rock mirror as Cadance looked at her sinisterly again.

"Help! Help!" Twilight cried out as Cadance just laughed at her as she reappeared before Twilight in three mirrored walls.

" _It's no use_ ," Cadance gloated, " _No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans._ " Twilight became more afraid and flinched when Cadance's face disappeared again as the alicorn laughed at her.

"Plans? What plans?" Twilight asked.

" _The plans I have for your brother, of course_ ," Cadance answered. Twilight gasped in shock.

"Don't you _dare_ do anything to be brother, you...you monster!" Twilight yelled angrily as she made her horn glow brighter.

" _Only way to stop me is to catch me_!" Cadance said amusingly and laughed at Twilight again, " _Over here_!" Twilight then saw dozens of images of Cadance from the mirrored walls before they disappeared and Cadance reappeared from another mirror, laughing at Twilight. Twilight became angry as she gritted her teeth and fired a magic blast at the image just as it disappeared and turned into her own. The blast reflected off the mirrored walls. Twilight barely jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

" _Nope, over here!_ " Cadance taunted as she appeared on the ground beneath Twilight's hooves and then in several crystals about the cavern. Twilight angrily blasted each crystal into smithereens as Cadance continued to taunt her. Twilight then charged her horn at full power before unleashing a massive blast at a nearby crystal wall, shattering it into pieces. Behind the wall was...Cadance and Mario?!

However, this Cadance had a messy mane and tail, and looked rather battered. Mario was in the same condition. Twilight glared menacingly at the both of them.

"No! Wait!" Real Cadance shouted as she raised her fore-hooves into the air in front of her.

"Whoa! Hold your fire!" Mario shouted as he stood in front of the alicorn.

"Ugh!" Real Cadance and Mario grunted as Twilight tackled them both the ground. In a tussle that only lasted seconds, Mario was sent flying into a nearby crystal wall and Twilight had Cadance pinned to the floor on her back.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Real Cadance pleaded as she trembled fearfully, "Twilight, it's me! You have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter."

"Likely story!" said Twilight as she glared at the alicorn skeptically.

"She's telling the truth," said Mario, who had now recovered, "The Cadance up there is a fake!"

"And why should I believe you!?" Twilight yelled, "When I went to confront her, you turned your back on me and told me to get lost!" Mario was taken aback.

"I would never do that to you," said Mario gently, "I love you, Twilight! I give you my solemn word that what that Mario said was _not_ me!" Twilight glared and pouted.

"Look, whatever you plan on doing to Cadance," said Mario, "Do it to me instead! Just please, spare my big sister!" Twilight paused for a moment, still unsure that either of them were telling the truth.

"Mario..." said Real Cadance as he looked at her. She shook her head as she sat up and then whispered something to him.

"Alright," said Mario quietly as they both stood before Twilight.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake," Real Cadance and Mario as they both did the dance, "Clap your hooves..."

"...and do a little shake," Twilight finished as she sang along with the two.

"You remember me!" said Twilight and she then looked at Mario, "and only the _real_ Mario would swallow his pride to do a dance like that for me." Mario blushed shyly as Real Cadance chuckled.

"Of course I do," Real Cadance replied, "How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?" Twilight then jumped into real Cadance's fore-hooves as the embraced each other happily. Mario just smiled.

"Hey, get in here!" said Real Cadance as Mario hugged the two mares close as well.

"So tell me, Mario," said Twilight, "how did you get down here?"

"I went to Shining Armor's house last night to speak to him about Cadance," said Mario, "When the door opened, Cadance, who I know now was fake, answered the door. I tried to confront her, but she shot a magic blast at me. It felt like she was trying to take something out of me, but I was able to resist. However, the magic was too strong and I passed out afterward. I guess she figured to just dispose of me because when I woke up I was down here but in a different part of the caverns. It was when I was burrowing and blasting my way about that I stumbled upon the real Cadance..."

 _Several hours earlier_

 _Real Cadance was just sitting on the floor, sniffling to herself sadly when she felt the ground rumble high up above her, she was then surprised to see one of the crystal walls above her open a good forty feet above her._

 _"I've got you now you...HOOO-WAAAAAAAAAAA...UGH!" Mario had apparently tried to pounce at one of the mirror images when the wall opened, letting Mario charge through the hole and into the open air. He then dropped like a rock with a loud THUD below as the sinister laughing echoed around the prison as the opening shut so it was like the opening had never existed. Real Cadance winced when Mario made his landing. Mario felt dazed for a moment before shaking his head and saw the alicorn._

 _"You!" Mario snarled as he leaned his head low and growled at her menacingly._

 _"Stay back! Don't hurt me!" Real Cadance pleaded as she leaned herself against the wall. She didn't recognize the stallion growling at her._

 _"Oh now you're afraid of me!" Mario barked angrily, "Well maybe you'll think twice before treating me like dirt and then blasting me unconscious with your magic!"_

 _"Please, that wasn't me!" Real Cadance pleaded, "I don't even know who you are!"_

 _"Of course you don't remember me anymore!" Mario yelled, tears were now flowing down his face as his voice broke, "You just went up to do your studies overseas and completely forgot about me! You were the one who wrote me out of your life! You're a lair, a cheat, and a swindler! That's what you are! Build up a little colt's hopes that he's somepony special and then smash all that hope into pieces you...you...YOU MONSTER!" Mario couldn't stand his ground anymore as he plopped to the ground and wept bitterly. Real Cadance was taken aback. If what he said hadn't helped jog her memory, the way he lay on the ground weeping reminded her of when she first met him as a three year old colt._

 _"Mario...is...is that you?" Real Cadance asked as she approached him. Mario lifted his head, hot tears still pouring out of his eyes at her looked at her bitterly._

 _"Who'd you think it was? Princess Luna?" Mario retorted sarcastically as he continued cry._

 _"Mario, I'm so sorry," said Real Cadance, "I'm so sorry that I lost touch with you. I love you, my little brother."_

 _"Why should I believe you?" Mario asked with a cracking voice, his tears hadn't slowed down just yet. Real Cadance then pulled him close with her wing, just like she did all those years ago._

 _"Because I think your very special," said Real Cadance sweetly. Mario smiled as he held her for dear life and cried harder as Cadance held him protectively._

 _Back in the present_

"Wow...you're confrontation with Cadance was far more emotional than mine," said Twilight, "But what about the lack of communication between you two?"

"Turns out that Cadance had been sending me letters and packages all this time," said Mario, "the problem was that the mail service overseas was unreliable. Cadance didn't even learn until a few weeks ago that the Equestrian Border security had confiscated everything she had sent to me. Plus it didn't help that I had left Canterlot and moved to Ponyville. So...she's been trying to reach out to me this whole time. She had never forgotten me."

"I could never forget such a special friend and little brother," said real Cadance, "I mean look at you. Despite the rugged appearance, you grew up to be so handsome." Mario blushed and smiled sheepishly at the comment.

"I bet all the mares and fillies are after you," Real Cadance added.

"No kidding," said Twilight, not hiding her jealousy, "Three of my friends all have crushes on him and three little fillies are practically smitten over him!"

"And yet, I _chose_ to date you out of all of them," Mario remarked. Real Cadance looked at the two and squealed excitedly.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Real Cadance talking like a young teenager, "I knew you two were totally perfect for each other! But Celestia was, like, no Cadance, I know you foalsit the two of them, but let them meet on their own. I never believed that you two would cross paths without my help, but...wow! You actually did and now you are dating each other?! SQUEE!" She clapped her fore-hooves together happily.

"Yeah," said Mario as he gave Twilight a smile, "I fell in love with her." Twilight giggled as she blushed and looked away.

"Do you love him?" Real Cadance asked. Twilight felt her mouth turn dry and Mario even looked away since he didn't want to pressure Twilight to answer.

"I...um...I...well..." Twilight was then interrupted as the three ponies heard sinister laughter above them. Real Cadance looked around until she saw something sparkling in the distance.

"We have to get out of here," said Twilight with a determined look on her face as she stood on a nearby rock, "We have to stop her!"

"You're right, Twi," said Mario, "The wedding is gonna start soon! We need to find the exit and find it fast!" Mario then curled into a ball, revved up and took off at high speed. Real Cadance watched him zoom away as she ran ahead of Twilight. Twilight wasted no time following behind them.

"I knew Mario was fast, but exactly how fast has he become?" Real Cadance asked Twilight as she ran side by side with the purple pony.

"Last time I measured, about Mach 1.6," Twilight answered as Real Cadance gave an impressive whistle.

"Cool," Real Cadance replied before leaning into Twilight's ear, "By the way, I know the answer to my other question is yes. I hope you'll tell him someday." Twilight just blushed.

"Me too." But Twilight only said it to herself as the three ponies made their way down the caverns as more evil laughter was heard.

Back at the castle, which was still under the protection of the force field. The Fake Cadance was preparing for what had now become _her_ wedding day. She couldn't help but sing about how well her master plan was coming along.

[Fake Cadance - She approached her mirror, now wearing her wedding dress as she tucked a rose into her floral crown. She openly mocked the fact that everypony would be admiring her as a dark smile appeared on her face as her eyes glowed a shade of green and blue.]

 _This day is going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small  
Everypony will gather 'round  
Say I look lovely in my gown  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! _

[Real Cadance - She ran about the cavern as she was viewed through a large blue gem. She then sat down with her head low as Twilight and Mario looked at her with worry and concern. As she sang, she looked at her reflection from the crystals as Twilight put a fore-hoof on her shoulder and Mario gave her a soft hug.]

 _This day was going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small  
But instead of having cake  
With all my friends to celebrate  
My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all. _

[Fake Cadance - She stomped about the room as she admitted to not caring about anything involving the wedding. She then bucked a basket of apples before walking up to a mannequin, tipping the top hat into the air and blasting it into ashes that fell onto the floor. She then stomped the ashes as the room looked up at the ceiling, panned around 360 degrees, and she continued to sing boldly while looking at herself in the mirror with a single evil eye.]

 _I could care less about the dress  
I won't partake in any cake  
Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_

 _That through any kind of weather  
I'll want us to be together  
The truth is I don't care for him at all_

 _No I do not love the groom  
In my heart there is no room  
But I still want him to be all mine_

[Real Cadance - She stopped running to catch her breath as Twilight and Mario ran past her. As she caught up with the two ponies, they are both looking around frantically about the caverns. Then the three ponies ran side by side before they find a mine cart that led further down the caverns via a very dangerous track. Mario and Twilight were weary about using it as Cadance ran up to it. The two ponies watched as she tried desperately to make the cart move but can't make the cart budge and starts to cry. Mario and Twilight smiled as they used their magic to clear away the rocks and then they helped Real Cadance inside of the cart. They then pushed the cart to get it rolling as Real Cadance made a definitive pose before the cart rolled down a long spiral of track.]

 _We must escape before it's too late  
Find a way to save the day  
Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

 _"I don't feat that I may lose him  
To one who wants to use him  
Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" _

_For I oh so love the groom  
All my thoughts he does consume  
Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon_

We now take a brief pause of our featured song to bring you...

(cue DKC's Mine Cart Madness theme)

As the three ponies made their way down the track, they then saw the track begin to rise and fall and was broken in various places. Real Cadance and Twilight gasped with worry.

"Don't worry," said Mario, "I know what to do." Mario then used his horn to control the cart as he made the kart jump over the broken gaps and to different sections of track to keep them from falling from the abyss. The further they went, the shorter and more broken up the tracks became. In fact, some of the tracks had overturned carts on them to make jumping and avoiding a crash very difficult unless you had precise timing. Real Cadance was most impressed.

"You're _really_ good at this," she remarked.

"Thank the parkour," said Mario, "I do it regularly with Twilight for exercise and to increase my agility. Anyway, we should be close to the... _dead end?!_ " Their cart then hit a buffer making the three ponies go flying out of the cart.

(end Mine Cart Madness - back to our featured song)

Twilight and Mario look down fearfully as they held onto Cadance.

"If only I had a pair of my magic wings right now!" Mario yelped, but then noticed that they weren't falling. Cadance had opened her wings and flew them across the wide chasm.

[Fake Cadance - The doors opened as the wedding ceremony was about to begin. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, who had been chosen as the flower girls, began spreading the flower pedals on the floor as she made her way down the aisle with an evil smile on her face and approached the altar.]

 _Finally the moment has arrived  
For me to be one lucky bride_

[Real Cadance - Inside another part of the caverns as they find solid ground, she continues to sing.]

 _Oh, the wedding we won't make  
He'll end up marrying a fake  
Shining Armor will be..._

"...mine, all mine," said Fake Cadance with an evil laugh as she cut off her real counterpart. Shining Armor could be seen waiting for her at the altar. His green colored eyes and dorky smile were a clear sign he was now under Fake Cadance's evil spell.

The most ironic detail was that nopony took notice of Shining Armor's condition.

By now the royal wedding had begun, the mane five were standing to the left of Fake Cadance while Shining Armor had Mario (or Fake Mario to be precise) at his right with Shenran and the other groomsmen.

"Mares and gentlecolts," said Princess Celestia, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor." Meanwhile, down below in the caverns, Real Cadance, Twilight and Mario were still looking for a way out.

"Oh, we're never going to save him," said Real Cadance as she began to tear up and leaned against what was clearly a blocked up path. Twilight and Mario looked up at her sadly.

"We can't give up," said Mario to Twilight, "We have to find a way. We can make it!"

"We will," said Twilight, "We just have to find..." Twilight looked up until she saw a sparkle high above her, "There!" Mario looked up and smiled as Twilight teleported the three of them to the higher ledge.

"You're not going anywhere," said three voices in creepy unison. The three ponies gasped to see Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra wearing their wedding dresses and donning green eyes and sinister smiles.

"Sweet Celestia, they've been enchanted!" Mario said with a fright.

Back at the main hall, the wedding was just about to be wrapped up.

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," said Princess Celestia proudly as Fake Cadance smiled while Shining Armor looked spaced out and exhausted, "it is my great pleasure to pronounce you-"

" _STOP!_ " somepony shouted. Everypony turned to see Twilight standing at the entrance of the double door. The ponies began to chatter about, Rainbow and Applejack looked worried, Rarity face-hoofed herself and shook her head, Spike just lowered his own head in annoyance, and Fake Mario growled at her.

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Fake Cadance snorted until she saw Princess Celestia and the others looking at her. She blinked before quickly putting on her sobbing act, "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Oh go cry me a river you witch!" somepony retorted boldly, making the ponies gasp as Mario appeared beside Twilight with a stern look on his face. Fake Cadance stopped crying as Fake Mario looked at him menacingly. The mane five gasped.

"Wait, how can there be two Marios?" Applejack asked puzzled.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! If Twilight takes one, can I have the other?" Pinkie asked hopefully until she noticed everyone staring at her and the sound of a cricket chirping could be heard.

"Ah, heh, heh...never mind," said Pinkie sheepishly.

"To answer your question," said another voice, "because it's not _your_ special day! It's _mine_!" Mario and Twilight stepped aside for Real Cadance to appear before them. Everypony gasped at the sight, including Fake Cadance who blinked.

"What? But how did you escape from my bridesmaids?" Fake Cadance demanded. Twilight, Mario, and Cadance just smirked as a flashback showed them being corned by the three enchanted bridesmaids.

"Uhh...we're going to have to turn battle them aren't we?" Mario asked Twilight wearily.

"Turn battle?" Real Cadance asked.

"Mario came up with it," Twilight explained, "It allows him to defend himself, especially around mares and fillies who want to beat him up."

"Clever," said Real Cadance, "but that won't be necessary." She then picked up her wedding bouquet. The three girls immediately took interest as Cadance tossed the bouquet down another cavern path.

"I want it!" the three girls shouted as they went after it. The three ponies exchanged smiles with each other. The view was then returned to the present as the three ponies stared down Fake Cadance and Fake Mario.

"Hmph, clever," Fake Cadance replied as Fake Mario smirked at them evilly, "But you're still too late."

"I-I don't understand," said Applejack puzzled, "How can there be two of 'em, Princesses and Marios?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Fake Mario bellowed, " _I'm_ Mario Star and _this_ is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! It's as plain as day!"

"No...I'm Mario Star," said Mario plainly.

"No, I'm Mario Star!" Fake Mario shouted.

" _I'm_ Mario Star!"

" _I'm Mario Star_!"

"So...who's the _real_ Mario Star?" Princess Celestia asked as the two look a-likes got into each other's face.

"I AM!" they both shouted as they pointed a fore-hoof at themselves.

"Don't let this imposter fool you!" Fake Mario shouted, "it's clear as day they are the threat on Canterlot trying to pose as friends and royalty!" Everypony just looked at them and at each other and murmured to each other. Twilight groaned.

"Look, somepony ask both of them a question that only the real Mario would know the answer to," said Twilight. The mane five pondered when Rainbow got an idea and flew over to both Marios.

"Listen, I hate to tell you this but..." said Rainbow hesitantly, "Twilight said that she doesn't love you. She will _never_ love you and she wants to break up." Twilight gave a whimper as her bottom lip quivered. Real Cadance wasted no time pulling her close to calm her down. One Mario lowered his head while the other looked indignant.

"Pft! Whatever, there are plenty of fish in the sea," Fake Mario replied before smirking, "Now that I'm available, wanna go out beautiful? YAH!" Rainbow then pounced the fake Mario to the floor.

" _You're the FAKE!_ " Rainbow yelled, "The _real_ Mario Star would be too devastated if Twilight ever broke up with him! Now who are you?!"

"HISSSS!" the fake Mario hissed menacingly.

"EEEK!" Rainbow shrieked as she rushed to her friends fearfully as the fake Mario rose to his feet.

"She and that fake are changelings," Real Cadance explained, "They take the form of somepony you love and gain power by feeding off your love for them." Fake Mario and Fake Cadance both exchanged looks before they summoned green flames of magic energy around them, causing them to reveal their true forms. The Fake Mario revealed himself to look like a very skinny hybrid of a pony and a wasp, but with some shades of red on its back and purple wings. (His name would in the future be discovered to be Pharynx.) Fake Cadance looked like a large version of a ultra skinny alicorn with insect-like wings and very straight hair with green-blue eyes and fang-like teeth. The black crown on her head showing she was royalty to some degree. The crowd gasped at their original forms.

"Okay...I'd never thought I'd _ever_ say this about any mare," Mario said to nopony in particular, "but...she is _ugly_!" Nopony disagreed as the alicorn sized changeling flashed her fangs and laughed wickedly.

"Right you are, Princess," said the alicorn-sized changeling, whose name was learned later to be Chrysalis, "And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" As Chrysalis explained her plan, Cadance and Mario glared as the rest of the ponies listened in utter horror, especially as the changeling queen got into Cadance's face.

"They'll never get the chance!" Cadance shot back, "Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" Chrysalis chuckled.

"Oh, I doubt that," said Chrysalis as she made her horn glow, "Isn't that right dear?"

"Mm-hmm," said Shining Armor blankly. Cadance in shock as Mario growled.

"Oh yeah," said Mario as he spin jumped into the air and went for a homing attack, but Chrysalis swatted Mario away, "Oomph!" Mario landed on his back.

"Okay...no more using that move as my first strike," said Mario, slightly dazed as Twilight helped him up to his hooves. Cadance then tried to make a charge, but Chrysalis blocked her way.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go to the caves, now do you?" Chrysalis warned as she made her horn glow, making Cadance step back, "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it." Just outside the barrier, a huge swarm consisting of probably hundreds and even thousands of changelings were charging, swatting, and stomping on the force field, laughing as they did so. The other elite ponies looked up in horror as Chrysalis laughed.

"He may not be my husband," said Chrysalis as Twilight and Mario watched her as the changeling queen walked around Shining Armor, "but he is under my total control now." Mario, Twilight, and Cadance gasped.

"And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties," Chrysalis added.

"Not my Shining Armor!" said Cadance in desperation as she extended a fore-hoof to reach out to him.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through," Chrysalis continued as she hovered in the air, "First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!"

"No, you won't," said a voice behind her sternly. Chrysalis turned around to see Princess Celestia standing right behind her. In all her bragging, she had forgotten that the alicorn Princess was there.

"You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell," said Princess Celestia sternly, "but now you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" The two then locked horns aggressively.

"You show 'em, Mom!" Mario cheered as Princess Celestia hovered into the air and fired a strong magic blast. Chrysalis fired back with her own magic blast. The two blasts crashed into each other. Chrysalis was easily overwhelmed, but then she summoned more energy for herself and within seconds, her magic blast overpowered Celestia as the blast hit the alicorn's horn. Princess Celestia gasped as the magic reached horn and the blasts exploded, which knocked off her crown as she tumbled to the floor with her horn badly burnt. Everypony gasped as tears streamed from Mario's widened eyes.

" _MOMMA!_ " Mario cried out in anguish.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried as she and Mario rushed over to her. The rest of the mane five gathered around the injured alicorn.

"Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought!" Chrysalis boasted, "Consuming it has made me more powerful than Celestia!"

"The Elements of Harmony," Princess Celestia said weakly to the mane seven as Twilight and Mario stood next her, "You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen." Twilight then stood up as she shared a firm and determined nod with the rest of the girls.

"What about you, Mom?" Mario asked, eyes full of tears.

"Be strong my son," said Princess Celestia, "Use your wits instead of your anger and you will succeed." Mario then narrowed his eyes in determination as he wiped them with his fore-leg.

"I'll meet you girls outside," said Mario firmly before he took off.

"Mario wait!" Twilight called out.

"Just trust him, girls," said Shenran as he appeared before them and said quietly, "Follow me, I know a shortcut to the Elements Chamber." The others didn't bother to protest or give Fluttershy a hard time about Shenran joining the group. He quickly turned away as Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy tossed off their bridesmaid dresses and then raced out of the main room. Rarity, still dressed, caught the dresses before they could hit the ground and was struggling to figure out where to put them.

"Rarity!" the rest of the girls called out. The marshmallow mare just then dumped the dresses on the floor and quickly removed hers before leaving the main room as Chrysalis hovered up to the entrance door, laughing at them.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Chrysalis taunted. The rest of the mane six, with Shenran leading the way, exit the castle when they noticed a green pipe appear at a forty-five degree angle. Mario launched from it, front-flipped as he reached the peak of his jump, before curling into a ball for a soft landing as he ran next to Shenran. They took notice that Mario had his special saddle bag as well as a high tech visor on his head.

"What's that?" Shenran asked.

"Targeting visor," said Mario, "it lets me target enemies with my eye movements and fire homing blasts at them with my magic! I can also target multiple enemies with just one magic blast too!"

"Nice," said Shenran when he and the mane seven heard more laughter from the changelings outside the force field. Twilight and Mario looked up to see them continuing to bash at it, causing parts of the force field to crack. Then a group of changelings did a simultaneous ground pound on the top, causing it to finally shatter, making Canterlot rumble as the shield completely crumbled and left it open for the changeling swarm. The changelings wasted no time creating front barriers around their heads as they began to dive at the eight ponies.

"Go, go!" Twilight called out as the eight ponies kept moving.

"Code red! Code red!" Shenran ordered to some of the guards nearby as he kept running, "defensive positions now! Let's move, move, _move!_ " The guards obeyed and went to pass the word to rest of the troops as the eight ponies continued on their way. It was then the changelings crash landed around them, nearly causing the eight ponies to scatter.

"Okay, time to see if this visor does its job," said Mario as he looked back and used his eyes to target several changelings at once. He then charged his horn and fired. The magic blast split up, homing at all of the changelings and getting a direct hit at all of them. By now Twilight was running side by side with Mario and Shenran.

"Great shot!" Twilight called out, but Mario could only target so many incoming changelings at once as several more came dive bombing at them in quick session. Then one landed in front of Twilight, making her and the rest of the group stop running. The changelings hissed at her menacingly. Twilight was stunned for a moment before she stomped his head, knocking him out, and then the group went on their way. They quickly made their way up some stairs.

"Uh-oh," said Shenran worried as the rest of the group stopped behind him. There before them was a large swarm of changelings waiting for them and blocking their path to the Elements of Harmony. Shenran grabbed his dual swords and crossed them defensively in front of the group. Mario hunched down, gritting his teeth, ready to target and attack. The rest of the group looked worried and concerned, except for Rainbow.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," said Rainbow as she clapped her fore-hooves together. She then stood before a changeling, which quickly made itself look like Rainbow and mirrored her for a few seconds before jabbing the real Rainbow, knocking back the blue Pegasus. It was then all the changelings started changing themselves to look likes of the eight ponies, fortunately none of them could duplicate Shenran's swords. They all gasped.

"How did you..." Rainbow asked in shock.

"They're changelings, remember?" Twilight pointed out.

"They're changelings, remember?" the fake Twilight's repeated to sound just like the purple pony.

"Don't let them distract you," said Twilight, "We have to get to the Elements of Harmony."

"Right, are you ready, buddy?" Shenran asked to Mario. Mario did a twirl on his hind legs and crossed his fore-legs.

"It'sa Mario time!" he chanted as he looked at the fake copies of them menacingly. Twilight then squatted down as the others did the same before they pounced into the air, ready to rumble. The changelings mimicked their poses, but showed much more aggressive faces. They then made contact with each other as dust clouds filled the air.

The battle had begun!

Two flashes showed that Pinkie and Applejack had been struck and had taken damage. Mario then began to scan and targeting multiple changelings at once before launching blast after blast at them, knocking them all out in one shot.

"You're mine," Mario said confidently as he shot another magic blast, hitting a large number of changelings at once, knocking them out. Shenran, rather than used his swords against the duplicates, used his hand-to-hand combat skills to fight, Using wit and his other senses, he tricked several changeling into attacking him. Some missed him completely and fell on their faces, others he managed to use their momentum against them. Either way, no changeling could touch Shenran. Twilight then attacked a fake Applejack with a magic blast of her own. Fluttershy was soon overwhelmed when several fake Fluttershys approached her from the side. Fluttershy panicked for a moment before she made an aggressive face and commanded the other's elsewhere. The fake Fluttershys just looked at each other and ran off. Fluttershy then ran off in the other direction until she found herself surrounded by four fake Rainbows. They growled at her, making Fluttershy cower down. Then the real Rainbow appeared and punched the fakes away. She then helped Fluttershy to her hooves as the yellow Pegasus hovered beside her.

Elsewhere, Mario found himself being surrounded by a couple dozen changelings despite blasting away so many on his own. Mario growled as he found them closing in on him.

"Oh no, I'm completely surrounded," Mario said in mock worry as the fakes went to pounce him, but the fakes were surprised to see that Mario had jumped high into the air as they were in a dog...err...changeling pile.

"POINT OF IMPACT!" Mario shouted as he raised a fore-hoof and went for a splashdown.

SLAM!

The impact sent the entire pile of changelings flying as Mario smirked triumphantly. It was then Twilight and Applejack found themselves being pushed back to back against the other as some fakes surrounded them. Applejack growled at the other fakes, but then was shocked to see the Twilight behind her was fake as it revealed its true form.

"Okay, this is just gettin' weird," Applejack remarked as the changelings tackled her to the ground. Close by, the real Twilight pinned down a fake version of herself and used her horn to make the changeling reveal its true form and left it dazed. Twilight then saw poor Applejack being buried alive by a number of fake Applejacks. Twilight then magic blasted them off one by one before picking up the real Applejack at the bottom with her magic.

"Real me! Real me!" Applejack called out as Twilight set the orange pony back on her hooves.

Shenran then continued to battle changelings until he found himself bucked from behind, knocking him to the ground as the fakes surrounded him. Fluttershy saw him surrounded by fake versions of herself.

"Shenran!" she cried out. Suddenly Fluttershy growled at them angrily and found her courage.

"Hi-ya!" Fluttershy cried out as she karate kicked two fakes away.

"Ha!" Fluttershy cried as she back flipped and bucked two more away with her hind hooves. She then jumped over Shenran, grabbed two fakes and crashed their heads together to knock them out. She then turned to Shenran and helped him to his hooves before giving him a cheek kiss.

"No pony messes with _my_ stallion," Fluttershy said confidently and flew off. Shenran smiled, feeling empowered as he charged off to keep fighting.

Then Pinkie was standing before a changeling as it shifted from Rarity, to Rainbow, and then to Fluttershy.

"Do me! Do me!" Pinkie giggled. The fake Fluttershy rolled her eyes before it changed into her and smiled.

"Meh, I've seen better," said Pinkie unamused as she grabbed Twilight as she saw Mario, the real one because he had his tech goggles on, "Mario! Double Team!"

"You got it," said Mario as he leaned forward as Pinkie rotated Twilight's tail and held her by the lower neck.

"MAGIC FRENZY!" Mario screamed as he and Twilight shot magic blasts like two rapid fire weapons, knocking out dozens of fakes at once.

Then combat seemed to repeat a pattern, Rainbow punched a changeling, Applejack bucked one, Fluttershy made one trip over her, Shenran sweep kicked one, Rarity punched one, Twilight and Mario each blasted one, and Pinkie fired her party cannon at one. This repeated over and over several times before.

SMACK!

Several changelings went flying away from the group of eight as they made a dynamic pose.

The battle was over.

The eight ponies stood on guard for a few seconds to catch their breath as they saw the swarm had been knocked out. It wasn't long before they saw reinforcements were on their way.

"Come on!" Shenran called out as he led the group to the building where the Elements of Harmony were kept as the air changelings gained ground on them quickly. Mario turned around to fire a few homing magic blasts at the closest ones to give the group the time needed to get away. Twilight didn't wait for Shenran as she ran ahead of him and used her magic to open the door. The eight ponies were given the shock of their lives when they found that another swarm of changelings were there waiting for them. The group took a step back as the flying swarm landed to surround the eight ponies on both sides. They exchanged worried looks with each other before Mario growled. He then pulled somethin from his saddle bag, a box with a bubble and a star cookie. He combined both before tossing it in front of the changelings behind them, creating a rainbow colored bubble barrier that encased the backside of the group so only the changelings inside could pose any threat.

"Sure that barrier is gonna hold?" Shenran asked.

"Its powered by my invincibility cookies," said Mario, "It should gives us a few minutes to take care of the group inside and get the Elements of Harmony!"

"That's alot of changelings there, sugarcube," said Applejack, "I don't know if we can take them all!" Mario then paused as he narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Then leave it to me," said Mario.

"What? _No! No!_ " Twilight protested, "Mario, I'm _not_ letting you fight them alone!"

"I can handle it," said Mario, "You'll all be with me...in more ways than one."

"Huh?" said the other ponies puzzled but then saw the changelings approaching them.

"No time to explain," said Mario, "I need the six of you to give me a hoof-bump at the same time!" The six ponies looked stunned.

"What good is _that gonna do_?" Rainbow protested.

"Just trust me!" said Mario, "On the count of three. One..two...three!"

(Cue favorite Mega Man title theme)

Then as if time slowed down, the six girls each gave him a hoof-bump. Their eyes shrunk for a second as they felt a small amount of magic exit from their fore-hooves to Mario's. Mario smirked as several neon silhouettes appeared above his head and then transferred into his horn.

"Thank you," said Mario as he turned to the changeling hoard. He then spin jumped to them, did a twirl on his hind hooves and took a stance.

(Cue favorite Robot master boss music)

Mario then kept his distance before saying aloud.

"I'd hate to fight against Applejack." The changelings smirked as they all changed into the orange pony.

"Just as I planned," said Mario before he then fired magic blast after magic blast. When multiple fake Applejacks came at him at once, Mario would charge up his horn and fire a super magic blast, which barreled through all the fakes at once. After a few rounds, the changelings then all turned into Rarity. Mario smirked.

"Perfect," he muttered as he made his horn glow. The seven ponies watched in shock as Mario changed his fur, mane, tail into Applejack's colors.

WEAPON GET: Air Applesauce

"Wuh?" said Applejack in shock. Mario then sat down, scanning the area and then fired several magic blasts into the air. The fake Rarity looked puzzled until they looked up and screamed. They were soon bombard by several apples that went SPLAT as they hit the ground around them. Several fake Raritys ran amok, many of them getting hit and knocked out, one fake Rarity was covered in applesauce and had started crying. Mario then launched another set of magic apples that came flying at the fakes from above. After a third blast, the changelings changed into Pinkie. Mario then changed his coat, mane, and tail to match Rarity's.

WEAPON GET: Gem Shield

Mario then twirled on his hind legs, making several diamond shaped gems circle around his body. As the fake Pinkies came closer to him, Mario then raised his fore-hooves making the gems rotate faster before he waved the gems off, making them go flying at the fake Pinkies at a tremendous rate.

"Ooh, now that is my kind of weapon," said Rarity impressed as Mario summoned more gems and made them go flying at the fakes. With nearly half the swarm knocked out, they changed into Fluttershy, Mario then changed his mane, coat and tail to Pinkie's colors.

POP WHISTLE!

Apparently changing into Pinkie's colors made his mane and tail cotton candy like.

"Seriously," said Mario annoyed.

WEAPON GET: Confetti Blast

Mario charged his horn as the fake Fluttershy's came in close range and...

POP WHISTLE!

...blasted them all, ground and hovering, with a powerful and wide range explosion of confetti.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered, "I'm totally love-love-loving my weapon!"

POP WHISTLE!

Mario launched the attack several times, taking out large numbers of changelings at once. The changelings then changed into Rainbow. Mario then changed his colors to match Fluttershy's. It also returned his mane back to normal.

WEAPON GET: Stare Stopper

The fake Rainbow growled, many of them hovering in the air when...

FLASH!

Mario fired a bright light at them all. All the fake Rainbows were now sitting down, quivering in fear, and completely immobilized on the ground. Shenran and Fluttershy were in shock as Mario then used charged regular magic blasts to knock them out quickly.

"I never knew your _stare_ was so powerful that it could immobilize foes in a state of pure fear," Shenran remarked as Fluttershy just watched and nodded in agreement.

"Remind me never to get on the receiving end of _that_ from the _real_ Fluttershy," said Rainbow wearily.

Once Mario had cleared out all the immobilized fakes, the remaining changelings then turned into Twilight. Mario took a deep breath, reminding himself that they were not the _real_ Twilight as he changed his colors to match Rainbow.

WEAPON GET: Rainbow Burst

"Oh yeah," said Rainbow excitedly, "what's my awesome weapon?" Mario then charged up his horn as a large, wide, and power beam of rainbow colored magic came out of his horn, knocking back and taking out several changelings at once. While this weapon made Mario less mobile, he was able to move his head quickly to knock out the scattering changelings in quick session but moved the beam about unpredictably to make it difficult for the fake Twilights to get away from it. Some fake Twilights even walked into the beam because they could track the beam and were immediately knocked out upon impact.

"That is _so awesome_!" Rainbow remarked with a squee. It was then the final group of changelings changed themselves into Mario himself.

"Gee, I wonder who Mario will have to change his colors to for this phony baloney," said Applejack sarcastically. It wasn't that hard to figure out since he had changed colors and cutie mark to match every mare except one. Mario then changed his colors to match Twilight.

"It's Twilight, of course," said everypony bluntly except for the purple herself. Twilight just rolled her eyes, but was wondering what her weapon would be.

WEAPON GET: Magic Bubble

Mario then did a short spin jump as a magenta colored bubble surrounded him.

"Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick" went the bubble as Mario rolled it about. The fake Marios who touched the bubble were knocked back a bit from being bumped by the bubble. Just as Mario got surrounded...

ssssssssssssssss... **BOOM**!

Mario popped the bubble, creating a massive explosion that knocked out all the changelings in range.

"Whoa..." said the seven ponies in shock and amazement. Mario then summoned another bubble and went for another group. The fake Marios actually ran for their lives rather than bother to try and attack the real Mario to avoid being blasted by the popping bubble, but Mario was too fast. Even in the air, the magic bubble was strong enough to knock the flying changelings right out of the sky. After a couple more bubbles, all the changelings in the area had been defeated. Mario returned to his normal colors as the seven ponies cheered for him.

(favorite Mega Man stage clear theme)

"Mario number one! Waa-hoo!" said Mario as he did a victory pose on his hind legs.

But victory was cut short when a huge hoard of changelings tackled him from above and buried him alive.

"Mario!" Twilight screamed as the others gasped. In all the excitement, they had forgotten to check and make sure that the rear shield was still up. Despite the invincibility cookie powering it, the changelings had wore it out in just a couple of minutes and had now surrounded the remaining seven ponies.

Princess Celestia finally started to wake up, feeling rather groggy as she found herself upside down and incased inside of a green pod. Three changelings hovered around her pod as Chrysalis paced about below her. Poor Cadance had been bound to her hooves by some sort of green ooze.

"You won't get away with this!" Cadance shouted, "Mario, Twilight, and their friends will-" Cadance was then cut off when the doors opened showing that Shenran, Mario, and the six girls had been captured and brought back to the main room. Clearly, Rainbow and Mario has tried to make a break for help and were being held by two changelings each in the air.

"You were saying?" Chrysalis bragged, "You do realize the reception's been cancelled don't you? Go! Feed!" The remaining changelings then flew off. Those holding Rainbow and Mario were dropped to the floor. Another handed Chrysalis Shenran's dual swords and Mario's saddle bag.

"You won't be needing these anymore!" said Chrysalis as she lit her horn and blasted Mario's saddle bag, turning it into ashes. She then put Shenran's swords on the floor and made them shatter to pieces with a hard hoof stomp. Mario and Shenran gasped, as did the six girls.

"Good thing I can always make another set of swords," Shenran said begrudgingly as he and Mario glared at the changeling queen.

"My saddle bag was magical, so what was inside is safe in limbo," Mario added under his breath, "but I can't access anything until I make a new one..." Mario growled in irritation as Chrysalis smugly walked up to Twilight, laughing evilly as she approached.

"It's funny really," said Chrysalis as she held Twilight's chin, "Twilight and Mario here were suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct." Twilight and Mario just looked at each other sadly. They knew they had been right, even called out their friends about being too caught up in the wedding plans. However neither of them felt like saying "I told you so" to anypony.

"I almost kind of wish we hadn't been right," Mario said quietly to Twilight.

"Same here," Twilight added sadly.

"Sorry, Twi and Mario," said Applejack in behalf of the rest of the group, "We should've listened to you two."

"It's okay. Maybe if we hadn't been so angry and bitter," Mario admitted, "You would have taken our concerns more seriously."

"It's not your fault," Twilight added, "She fooled everypony."

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Chrysalis said in agreement with a smug smile on her face as she headed toward an open window and looked outside.

"I sense a monologue coming," Shenran mumbled to Mario.

"Worse then that, buddy," Mario replied, "it's a musical monologue." Mario made a face as Chrysalis, just as the anticipated, started singing.

[Chrysalis - As she sang in a sickeningly sweet tone, she watched the ponies being terrorized in the streets by all the changelings. One family was cornered in a dark alley. Two guards were bounded and surrounded by changelings. The rest of the swarm just hovered all over Canterlot.]

 _This day has been just perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small  
Everypony I'll soon control  
Every stallion, mare, and foal  
Who says a girl can't really have it all? _

Chrysalis laughed evilly as she watched the chaos unfold. As her back was turned, Twilight made her move and crawled over to Cadance.

"Quick!" said Twilight, "Go to him while you still have the chance!" Twilight then fired her magic blast at the green goo, dissolving it so Cadance could head over to Shining Armor as Twilight watched to see when or if Chrysalis would turn around. Cadance looked up at her still enchanted husband-to-be. She hugged him tenderly as tears fell from her eyes. It was then her horn sparked and produced a heart. The other eight ponies gasped quietly as the heart appeared before Shining Armor's face and snapped him back into reality.

"Wha-Where...huh?" Shining Armor mumbled as he shook his head, "Is...is the wedding over?" Cadance smiled as did the rest of the eight ponies, but then Chrysalis appeared between the couple and the eight ponies with a devious smile on her face.

"It's _all_ over!" Chrysalis bragged. The others watched Chrysalis with worried looks. They were then given the shock of their lives when Mario was suddenly picked up in the air by a green magic glow.

"Put him down!" Twilight demanded.

"You heard her! Put me down you oversized parasite!" Mario yelled as Chrysalis licked her lips with satisfaction.

"Shining Armor's love has made me powerful," Chrysalis said evilly, "But _you_ have more love than I've ever sensed in _any_ pony in all of Equestria. Once that love is mine, I'll be even more powerful than I am now!" Mario glared as Chrysalis tried to extract the love from Mario...only to find that her efforts were futile as she took a step back in exhaustion after a few seconds of intense concentration.

"So, you still resist me, huh?" said Chrysalis, emphasizing she had tried to extract Mario's love once already and had failed, "You must love somepony very strongly to want to hold on it so badly!"

"Perhaps..." Mario replied smugly, not giving her the satisfaction to say who it was. Twilight however, started to look rather uncomfortable.

"Well, then tell me, Mario," said Chrysalis with a smile that send chills down his spine, "do they love you in return?"

"Y-yes," said Mario, unable to keep from stuttering a bit, making Chrysalis smirk evilly.

"Ah, so you don't know if they love you back," said Chrysalis.

"I know she'll tell me when the time is right," Mario retorted, feeling the self-doubt enter his mind. Twilight bit her lip and began to sweat heavily.

"But you don't know for sure," Chrysalis replied in subtle tone, "you're not even sure they love you back, do you?" Mario said nothing but Chrysalis used her magic to extract the love from Mario again. This time, a lime glow appeared from his chest. Mario fought hard to resist, but he could feel his grip on his love weakening. Twilight was quivering and panicking. If Mario needed to know the truth, it was now!

"What's the point in resisting, Mario?" said Chrysalis in a sweet tone that was downright sinister, "Your love is only one sided and that's all it will ever be. If she ever did love you back..."

"...She was _too late_ in telling you!"

Twilight's eyes shrunk as Chrysalis's words echoed in her head as the changeling queen laughed.

 _Too late_

 _Too late_

 _Too late_

Twilight then had a vision of her dream from last night when she watched Mario fall into the void and she was helpless to save him.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Twilight screamed loudly at the top of her lungs that the mane seven, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Chrysalis, stopped to look at her. Twilight sobbed as hot tears streamed down her face.

"No! _It's not too late_!" Twilight shouted, her tone broke as she said inaudibly, "I love him..."

"What?!" said everypony minus Cadance, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who smiled since they already knew the truth, as Twilight choked a sob before giving Chrysalis a fierce glare as she stamped both her fore-hooves hard on the floor.

" ** _I'm in love with Mario Star!_** " Twilight declared boldly and loudly. Mario blinked in shock as he felt something inside of him glow. His body gave off a bright pink light. Chrysalis backed away as if she had just gotten burnt and was left stunned. A pink glow surround Mario as he floated gently down to the ground.

"Whoa!" said Mario in surprise, "That's never happened before...OOF!" Mario was cut off when Twilight glomped him into a tight hug.

" _He's mine! You hear me! MINE! MINE!_ " Twilight shouted with tear filled eyes, " _and you'll NEVER take him away from me!_ "

"Great...except I can't really breathe!" said Mario with a strained tone as Twilight pulled away with a red face.

"S-s-sorry," Twilight whimpered as she looked at him and sobbed, "I just...I've felt this way for a while now and I wanted to tell you so many times that I love you...but, I...I just couldn't find the courage...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Mario smiled at her sympathetically until something came to mind.

"Wait a minute...how did I even repel, Chrysalis?" said Mario, "I've never glowed pink before!"

"Well you always were more in touch with your girly side than most stallions," said Fluttershy as Shenran snickered.

"Oh shush, Flutters!" said Mario annoyingly and even Twilight gave her a stern glare.

"It appears you can now perform the same love magic tjat I can," said Cadance as the others looked at Mario in surprise.

"But...why barely now?" Mario asked puzzled.

"Most likely it was sealed off until Twily confessed her feelings of true love to you," Shining Armor replied with a smirk on his face. Twilight blushed heavily as she sniffled and feebly tried to dry her eyes. Mario tilted her chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Don't feel shy, Twilight," said Mario, "I love you, too. Thank you for telling me." Twilight giggled as Mario used a fore-hoof to dry her eyes and they shared a nose nuzzle. It was then Chrysalis recovered and started laughing evilly.

"Perfect! _Perfect!_ " she remarked excitedly, "Mario's love has gotten even stronger! I'll be invincible! Practically immortal! Once I have that love all for myself!"

"You're not getting it without a fight," said Mario with determination as he looked at Twilight, "C'mon Twilight! Let's show her what true love can really do!" Twilight blinked before giving him a determined smile.

"Okay," said Twilight bravely as Mario summoned a turn battle.

"Let's-a go!"

"Let's do this!"

(Cue favorite Final Boss RPG battle music)

Mario and Twilight stood ready for battle as the others watched from the side.

"So this is a turn battle," said Cadance.

"I've seen these before," said Shining Armor, "Chrysalis is in for it now."

"You can't defeat me," Chrysalis boasted as she laughed again.

"Yes, we can!" said Mario as he made his horn glow and produced a magical heart. The heart floated over to Twilight's horn and went inside of it. Twilight felt herself become...enlightened.

"What was that?" said Twilight, "I feel like I've been given new knowledge."

"I used my new love magic to bestow you with the skills you need so we can do super pony attacks," said Mario, "which do more damage and you'll already know how to perform them so we won't make mistakes...mostly. After all, knowledge and execution are two different things." Twilight smiled.

"Oooh, I'm still impressed," said Twilight, "Love magic that gives your...heh...true love the knowledge they need for battle is really cool. Let's use those new moves!"

"Alright, first up, Super Splash Ponies!" said Mario as Twilight stood before Mario. Mario then spin jumped into the air as Twilight boosted him up three times into the air. The final boost sent Mario right above Chrysalis, where he slammed onto her back to deal damage. Chrysalis groaned as Mario flipped back to his side of the battle field.

"Now for Super Bounce Ponies," said Twilight.

"I'm ready," said Mario as he stood in front of Twilight. Twilight then jumped with just her hind-hooves onto Mario, who was standing on his own hind legs. As soon as Mario grabbed Twilight's hind hooves, he then made them both do an arc shaped jump away from Chrysalis so they were both upside down. Twilight then pushed them back toward the changeling queen using both of her fore-hooves. They let go of each other and curled up into two balls so they could each smack Chrysalis in her face individually.

"Grrr!" said Chrysalis," You'll both pay for that!" She then summoned several nearby changelings. One turned into Pinkie, who then tried to unpredictably hop about before going for a jump attack at Twilight. Twilight used her hammer to instantly knock out the changeling. Then two Raritys appeared and fired magic blasts at them. The blasts were small and came at them in a wide arc. Mario's came low enough for him to jump over it. Twilight's landed in front of her and bounced over her head harmlessly. Then both ponies then jumped as the fake Rarity's charged and knocked each of them out with a counter stomp. Two more turned into Applejack as they bucked some orbs of green magic at them with their hind legs. Twilight and Mario used their hammers to knock the orbs right back at the changelings, taking them out of the battle.

"Time for Super Chopper Ponies!" said Mario as Twilight smiled and she got in front of him. Using a barrier to protect Twilight, Mario dunked her under the floor. They then proceeded toward Chrysalis. Just as Twilight burrowed right under Chrysalis, she surfaced, knocking the so-called queen into the air. Mario then dunked Twilight again so when Chrysalis came back down, Twilight sent her upward again. This happened five more times with Twilight hitting her hard on the last surfacing to deal extra damage.

"Oh yeah!" Twilight and Mario shouted excitedly before returning to their side of the battle field.

"Time for Super Knockback Ponies," said Twilight.

"I'm ready!" said Mario as he stood before Twilight. Like the normal knockback ponies, Twilight hit Mario with her hammer to make him curl into a ball. Mario then hopped into the air so Twilight could side swing-him into Chrysalis's face. However, Mario headed right back to Twilight allowing her to side-swing him again, and again, and again. After the fourth swing, Mario went high into the air. Standing on her hind legs, Twilight jumped high into the air with her hammer over her head.

" _Take that_!" Twilight shouted as she smashed Mario into Chrysalis's face, leaving her dizzy for a moment before she snarled and summons some more changelings. This time, they turned into Fluttershy and Rainbow. They rose high into the air. The Rainbow look alike then did an air strike at Mario. He jumped just in time to miss the fake Rainbow's attack and landed on it, knocking it out. Fluttershy did the same at Twilight, but nearly faked her out, by slowing down in mid-dive and then swooped at her. Twilight managed to jump a second time to land and knock out the changeling. This same pattern continued three more times with Mario getting Fluttershy for the rest of the attacks before he and Twilight could attack again.

"Phew! Those guys were tough," said Mario, "Time for Super Fire Ponies!"

"Sweet!" said Twilight as she got ready. Mario then used his magic to summon as many fireballs as he could so they merged into a large massive sized fireball. However, unlike regular Fire Ponies. Twilight didn't use her hammer as the fireball came down above her.

"Set!" said Twilight as she used her fore-hooves to push the giant fireball high into the air. Mario then ran underneath it as Twilight helped Mario jump behind it.

" _Fire spike!_ " Mario called out as he smacked the fireball downward towards Chrysalis.

"Ack!" Chrysalis yelped as the fireball left her slightly charred when it exploded on her.

"Now for some Super Thunder Ponies!" said Twilight.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo, this attack will _really_ show how strong you are, Twilight!" said Mario excitedly as Twilight blushed and got in front of him. Twilight then used her horn to generate a large ball of electricity. Mario then put on the protective shield and dunked Twilight underground. Twilight then burrowed towards Chrysalis. When the purple pony was right underneath her...

WHAM!

Twilight surfaced with a powerful uppercut with her fore-leg, damaging and electrocuting Chrysalis in one shot.

"Oh yeah! My girl's got the power," said Mario excitedly.

"Hee-hee, he called me _his_ girl!" said Twilight giddily as she returned to her position. The rest of the mane five snickered to each other. Shining Armor snickered but was quickly jabbed by Cadance to stop. Chrysalis growled as her body glowed a bright shade of green. The sign she was winding down and increasing her attack strength.

"No more playing around!" Chrysalis shouted angrily as she summoned a massive ball of her magic and then sent it towards both ponies.

"We can't counter that!" said Twilight fearfully, "it's too big!"

"Yes we can," said Mario, "Use our hammers together!" Twilight quickly grabbed her hammer as she and Mario knocked the giant magic ball towards Chrysalis. The changeling queen knocked the magic orb back at them. This continued for several rotations as the ball got faster and even went higher into the air, which made countering it much more difficult. Finally Chrysalis missed and the ball of magic damaged her instead as it exploded. She then used her wings to create a huge draft of wind to send Twilight and Mario backward. The two ponies fought hard to get back within attacking range as several green pods came rolling at them. Twilight and Mario used their hammers to smash the incoming pods before finally making their way toward Chrysalis for their attack turns.

"You can't keep this up forever!" she taunted.

"We won't have to!" said Mario.

"These next super pony moves will finish you!" Twilight added.

"Super Swing Ponies!" said Mario as Twilight got before Mario and faced him.

"I'm ready!" said Twilight as she jumped toward Mario. Mario grabbed her for her fore-hooves and began to spin her around on his hind legs. Like with the normal Swing Ponies, once Mario was spinning fast enough, he released Twilight so she slammed her fore-hooves into Chrysalis's face. Then Mario ran toward Chrysalis and jumped high into the air above her. Twilight used the last of her momentum to boost herself up to Mario. They first grabbed each other's fore-hooves and extended their fore-legs before connecting their hind hooves together to create a two-pony cone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Chrysalis cried out as Twilight and Mario literally drilled into her back to deal heavy damage until Chrysalis was sent plopping into her stomach.

"Oh yeah!" said Mario and Twilight excitedly as they finished their attack and went back to their side of the battle field.

"Now for the Super Cyclone Ponies!" said Twilight as Mario nodded and got in front of her. Like with Tornado Ponies, Twilight hit Mario to shrink him down to size. Then Mario began to spin about quickly as Twilight jumped on top of him standing on her hind legs and holding her hammer with her fore-legs as they spin about and crashed into Chrysalis.

"ACK! ACK! ACK!" Chrysalis groaned each time the hammer smacked her. Here comes the super part! When Twilight and Mario couldn't spin about anymore, Mario returned to normal size and lifted Twilight up by holding her hind legs. Twilight then raised her hammer above her head.

SLAM!

Mario brought Twilight and the hammer down full force onto Chrysalis's head. It was then Chrysalis gasped as a bright light appeared from her body, followed by a shower of multi-colored stars as she disappeared from the battle field.

(Battle victory!)

Chrysalis was now wobbling about, feeling very dizzy.

"Can't...stop...me..." she mumbled dizzily.

"Your spell!" Twilight called out to Shining Armor, "Perform your spell!" Chrysalis then recovered, at least mentally, and laughed.

"What good would that do?" the changeling queen boasted, "My changelings already roam free. And soon Mario's love _will also be_ mine!"

"His love is mine!" Twilight shouted angrily as she got in front of the colt, "Just like my love belongs to him!" Twilight growled at her menacingly, not seeing that Mario had smiled with tears in his eyes before glaring back at the changeling queen. Shining Armor knew he had to act fast as he tried to make his horn glow, but it was no good.

"No! My power is useless now," said Shining Armor wearily, "I don't have the strength to repel them!"

"My love for you will give you strength," said Cadance sweetly as she hugged him close. Chrysalis laughed.

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment," the changeling queen remarked.

"Guess you are as dumb as you look!" Mario remarked, "the love Twilight and I share was strong enough to defeat you in battle. And now its gonna give Shining Armor the power he needs to get you and your swarm out of Canterlot!" Mario and Twilight then tapped their horns together, smiling at they did so to create a giant heart with a gold crown on top of it. The heart floated over to Shining Armor and Cadance before coming into contract with their horns, which were already creating a spark and a bright light above them. The extra love magic empowered them both, surrounding them inside of a barrier. The eight ponies gasped in surprise.

"It really worked!" said Mario in shock as he and the rest of the group smiled at each other. Cadance and Shining Armor noticed the barrier before tapping their horns together once again. The eight ponies watched in awe, some of them turning away because the light was getting so intense. Chrysalis watched in shock as the magic surrounding them intensified, causing the main room to rumble as the couple opened their eyes. Their eyes were now glowing white as the light encased the couple and lifted them into the air. The silhouettes could be seen as their floating bodies shaped into two halves of a heart. It was then a massive wave of magic expanded from them. The eight ponies smiled as the wave of magic harmlessly went past them, though they did get pushed back a little from how intense the magic was. Chrysalis gasped in horror as the wave came at her.

"Noooooo!" Chrysalis screamed as she was literally blown right out of the castle. As the magical wave continued to expand in a spherical shape, all the changelings were swept away and right out of Canterlot. Chrysalis and the swarm all screamed as they were flung far away from Canterlot and into the distance.

Once the magic had settled down, Cadance and Shining Armor came floating back down. They smiled at each other before sharing a loving embrace. Mario and Twilight rushed over to Princess Celestia, who had been freed from her prison due to the magic wave and was now laying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Mario asked as he and Twilight helped the alicorn to her feet.

"Don't worry about me," said Princess Celestia, "You two lovebirds have their real wedding to put together." Mario and Twilight blushed and then smiled at each other.

Later on, Cadance was in the kitchen as Applejack finished making more of her apple treats. Cadance eagerly picked one up and ate it, licking her lips afterward, and getting a second one to eat. Mario chuckled as Twilight smiled and checked the catering off her list. Rarity, her frazzled mane showing she had worked overtime to create a brand new bride's dress, pulled over a mirror so Cadance could see how she looked in it. A wide and happy smile on the alicorn's face showed that Cadance was more than pleased. Mario clapped for Cadance as Twilight marked the dresses off her checklist. Cadance then let all the birds perch on her as Fluttershy conducted them to singing for her. Mario laughed as Twilight checked off the music on the list. At the reception hall, Cadance and Pinkie were dancing on their hind legs together. Mario and Twilight just smiled as they checked off the reception on the list as the latter rolled up the paper. Then they shared a hoof-bump before Twilight hugged him happily, which Mario returned with a smile.

The wedding, and this time the _real_ wedding, was ready to begin. The crowds were now back inside the main hall. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack were at the left of the altar since Cadance has decided to keep them as her bridesmaids along with Fluttershy. As for her three original bridesmaids, Mario found them still wondering the caverns, now free of Chrysalis's magic. Once everything had been explained and they apologized to Mario over what had happened, the three agreed to allow the other girls to take their place, but Mario still gave them front row seats since they were still _his_ friends.

Why just his friends? Well, that's another story...

Back at the wedding, Fluttershy was standing high above a balcony with her bird choir, ready to play the bridal chorus. Shining Armor was now standing at the altar with Twilight as his best mare, whom he had given a private apology to, and Mario, who had been promoted to be his best colt. Both of them now dressed in formal attire. Shenran was standing next to Mario along with all the other groomscolts. Twilight then noticed that Shining Armor's emblem was crooked and went to fix it for him, which he gave her a smile in return. Shining Armor and Twilight's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, were watching them as the former was already crying. Fluttershy then began to conduct her birds as they whistled the Bridal Chorus. The two guards opened the doors as, once again, the Cutie Mark Crusaders came hopping down spreading flower pedals with Cadance walking right behind them. Her new dress consisted of a white and yellow rose floral crown with the wedding veil attached to it. The dress itself had a large yellow rose broach, a blue and yellow trimmed top with a long double layered skirt that had gold trimming on the shorter layer as well as a giant pink bow in the back of the skirt. Five birds were holding the extra long back of the dress skirt as she made her way down the aisle. Everypony smiled as they watched Cadance approach the altar.

"Seriously, though," Twilight said to Shining Armor, giving him a playful nudge, "I get why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you..."

"Desperate..." Mario coughed as Twilight lightly shoved him playfully.

"...but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Twilight finished.

"I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband," Shining Armor answered, "She'd be getting a great sister, too." Twilight beamed.

"Twilight is pretty great," Mario added, "It's why I love her."

"You're pretty great yourself, handsome," said Twilight, "It's why I love you." Shining Armor smiled as did Shenran, who then saw Fluttershy smiling at him. Shenran gave her wink, making the yellow Pegasus blush. Cadance arrived at the altar with the Cutie Mark Crusaders standing at the side. Rarity started to tear up as she grabbed a tissue to carefully wipe her eyes. Applejack then went to see if she could get her stenson hat to stay on her head despite already wearing a floral crown like the rest of the girls. Shining Armor and Cadance exchanged smiles with each other before Princess Celestia began to speak.

"Mares and gentlecolts," said Princess Celestia, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the _real_ Princess Mi Amore Cadenza-"

"Princess Cadance is fine," said the pink alicorn. Mario giggled to himself.

 _Now THAT's the best friend and sister I know and love_. he thought happily. Princess Celestia blinked for a moment before she smiled.

"Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," Princess Celestia continued, "The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?" Spike then held out a pillow with a pair of wedding rings on it. The rings were then placed onto their horns.

"I know pronounce you mare and colt!" said Princess Celestia and everypony cheered as the newlyweds made their way out of the main room and onto a balcony where thousands of ponies were cheering for them from down below as streamers and confetti fell from the sky. Shining Armor and Cadance waved at the crowds as the mane seven and Princess Celestia watched from behind.

"This is your victory as much as theirs," said Princess Celestia as she turned to face both Mario and Twilight, "you both persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to you being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a very valuable lesson to learn_." Mario and Twilight just smiled sheepishly.

"And you, Twilight, have not only made my son very happy," said Princess Celestia, "But you've helped him uncover magic that will erase any doubts that he _truly_ is the Seventh Element of Harmony." Twilight blushed as Mario wrapped a fore-leg around her. Twilight just smiled at him as she nuzzled his neck. It was then the newlyweds shared a quick kiss followed by a nice long one, making Mario and Twilight give them teary smiles as the rest of their friends cheered for them. Princess Celestia then remembered something.

"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue," she whispered to the blue Pegasus. Rainbow blinked before taking off so quickly that she left her dress behind. A few seconds later a large BOOM was heard as a massive ring of rainbow colors appeared in the sky followed by a beautiful rainbow that arched over the entire city of Canterlot.

"Best...wedding...ever!" Rainbow shouted excitedly.

Later that night, Cadance and Shining Armor shared a loving embrace and then shared a slow dance together to an orchestrated version of the song "Love is in Bloom". Rainbow, now back in her dress, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Princess Celestia just watched as Princess Luna made a landing next to them.

"Hello, everypony," said Princess Luna, "Did I miss anything?" It was then Twilight, Mario, and Pinkie were seen watching the couple dance as well. Twilight then gave Pinkie a nod. Pinkie gave an excited squee before zooming over to a DJ turntable with large speakers on both sides.

"Let's get this party started!" said Pinkie as she pulled up DJ-Pon3. The white unicorn with blue mane and tail placed a record onto the turntable. Once the music started, Pinkie tossed a mini-mike to Twilight who caught it with her magic to sing.

[Twilight - She stood nearby and sang to the newlyweds as she did some light dance steps while confetti and streamers fall from above. The newlyweds smiled at Twilight and then at each other.]

 _Love is in bloom  
a beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
Two hearts becoming one  
A bond that cannot be undone, because_

[Twilight - as the six friends gathered around, with Shenran standing next to Fluttershy, they began bopping to the music. Twilight swayed from side to side as she kept singing with Mario bopping next to her, Cadance and Shining Armor then stood on their hind legs to dance, with Shining Armor even dipping his new wife.]

 _Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
I said love is in bloom  
You're starting a life and making room  
For us (For us, For us) _

As the music continued, pictures were taken. One featured Pinkie stuffing her face with wedding cake. Another featured Applejack playing a fiddle with some of her relatives that come to help her in the kitchen. Another was Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing together. Another of Rarity with Fancy Pants. Then came the _good_ pictures. One was of Soarin asking Rainbow to dance, another was of Fluttershy and Shenran sharing a kiss...on the lips! But the best one of all was of both Twilight and Mario doing a slow dance on their hind legs with their eyes closed and their horns touching, creating a neon heart above their heads.

It was late that night as Shinning Armor and Candace made their way towards the carriage. Twilight and Mario knelt before them as they opened the door for the newlywed couple to head inside.

"Mario," said Cadance.

"Yeah Sis?" Mario asked as she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm so proud of the young colt you've become," said Cadance, "Like me, the love in your heart will become your greatest source of magic. Use it wisely and it will never let you down." Mario smiled as pair of tears left his eyes.

"I love you, Sis," said Mario with a crack in his tone, "promise me you'll keep in touch this time. I've missed you." Cadance hugged him.

"That's a promise little brother," said Cadance before whispering, "and best of luck to both you and Twilight." Mario blushed as Cadance gave him a wink. As she headed inside the carriage. Shining Armor then stopped.

"Twilight!" he called out, "None of this would've been possible without you little sis. Love ya, Twily."

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F.," Twilight replied softly as they share a hug. Shining Armor than turned to Mario, giving him a hug as well.

"You take good care of my little sister, you hear?" said Shining Armor, "I know she's in good hooves." Twilight just smiled as Mario nodded.

"Yes, sir," said Mario.

"That's _big brother_ to you," said Shining Armor, "Trust me. It's gonna be your turn for all for this before you know it." He gave Mario a wink, making both Mario and Twilight blush and chuckle sheepishly. Shining Armor chuckled to himself as he sat inside of the carriage.

"Ready to go?" Shining Armor asked his new wife.

"Oh! Almost forgot," said Cadance as she leaned out of the carriage and tossed her wedding bouquet. Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra looked excited before a certain marshmallow unicorn shoved them all out of the way and caught it.

"IT'S MINE!" Rarity shouted with a maniacal laugh until she saw the other bridesmaids giving her dirty looks, "Oof! Ahaha...ha..." Rarity was clearly embarrassed as the three girls continued to gave her death glares. "Love is in Bloom" played in the background as the wedding carriage disappeared into the distance.

"Now _this_ was a great wedding," said Twilight.

"You said it, Twilight," said Mario in agreement as he stood next to her.

"Oh yeah?" said Spike, "Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" He chuckled. Pinkie looked puzzled as Rainbow and Rarity rolled their eyes at him. Twilight squatted low to the road. Then they all laughed.

"Spike," said Mario, "You're supposed to have the bachelor party _before_ the wedding!" Spike's eyes bulged out and he grunted annoyingly.

"Why didn't anypony tell me these things!" Spike retorted.

"No worries, Spike," said Rainbow, "I think you'll get your chance to host one soon enough." Everypony looked at Twilight and Mario who just smiled with their cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"One step at a time, Rainbow," said Mario, "Twilight just confessed her feelings after all."

"She does bring up a point though," said Twilight as she managed to face the colt, "Now that I've admitted to being in love with you...what now?" Mario just smiled.

"Whatever you want, Tw..." Mario was cut off when Twilight forced a fore-hoof to his mouth. On her face was a smile as some tears left her eyes.

"Mario, for once in your life, can you _not_ just do what I want all the time!" said Twilight, "If you want something, you need to just say it. I know you value my happiness over your own, but if I'm going to love you, you need to start claiming your share of it! I'm not going to let you give me so much love and ask so little back in return anymore! Now tell me Mario Star, what do you want now that I've told you how I feel about you? Ask me Mario and I'll give it to you. You're happiness means more to me than mine..." After everything they had been through, this moment terrified Mario the most. Even their battle with Chrysalis was a cakewalk compare to this. Mario couldn't help look at Twilight with tear-filled eyes.

"I want you to be my marefriend," said Mario sweetly, "My special somepony. Together, our love for each other can grow and maybe...someday...We can be the ponies standing at the altar getting married. I'll admit...I don't know what the future will have for us. But, I am willing to fight with my life to make sure that the love we share will last forever. That's my Pinkie promise to you! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The others awed, even Spike was touched and shedding a tear. Twilight was smiling happily.

"I'm all yours," said Twilight sweetly, "my coltfriend and my special somepony." They then shared a kiss as the others cheered for them, but the new couple heard none of it.

[Twilight - sang in the background]

 _Love is in Bloom  
For us, (For us...For us...Aah...)_

It was then fireworks lit up the sky, the last one being a giant pink and green heart.

Love was _definitely_ in bloom...

...for Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star.

 **And that concludes Season 2 and it is now official! Twilight and Mario are now a couple! I hope that wait was worth it to all you readers out there!**

 **Plus you got parodies and references to Donkey Kong Country, Splatoon 2, Star Fox Zero, Mario and Luigi, and Mega Man!**

 **Just like before, there will be an intermission chapter before heading into Season 3. After all, we need something to lead us into the Crystal Empire Arc. Many of you have requested arcs focused on Mario so...how about we delve into his younger years with Twilight?**

 **Until next time...Peace Pony Fans!**


	55. Intermission 2

Intermission #2

 _Pony's Log Number 300: They say that the seeds of true love can be planted long before a pony openly admits to them. But I never thought those seeds were planted THIS long ago..._

It was a beautiful sunny day in Ponyville park. The mane seven and Spike were just relaxing and enjoying themselves. After Candace and Shinning Armor's wedding, everypony was looking forward to just some time to relax and enjoy themselves without another crisis to deal with. They had even invited the Cutie Mark Crusaders to partake in the food as well as the fun. Everypony was just relaxing on a nearby laid out picnic blanket as Mario was busy cooking some hayburgers over a barbecue grill Spike had lit up. He had even chosen to wear a chief's hat and white apron. Twilight just sat a short distance away watching him with a lovesick smile on her face. Mario waved at her from time to time, making the purple pony giggle and wave back in return. Since they had become a couple, the two ponies were more inseparable than ever. It seemed they couldn't even say goodnight to each other without nearly crying, even when Mario only lived less then 10 yards away from the Golden Oak Library. While seemed to have a hard time dealing with seeing Twilight and Mario kissing and saying cute remarks with each other. The rest of the Mane six seemed to tolerate their lovesick behavior without too much fuss. After all, they had been waiting for the day Twilight would admit to loving Mario. Twilight felt like the happiest mare in Equestria, hopelessly and deeply in love. She couldn't be happier to have Mario for her coltfriend now. Just having him nearby was enough to put Twilight in a good mood these days. Even at the park, she loved just sitting quietly and watching him cook their lunch. She was in pure bliss until...

"EARTH TO TWILIGHT!" somepony shouted in a squeaky voice. Twilight shook her head to snap out of her daze when she noticed Sweetie Belle glaring at her. She and Apple Bloom had been asking her questions for a while now regarding her feelings for Mario.

"May I help you?" Twilight asked, slightly annoyed since she was trying to relax and watch her coltfriend cook.

"I asked you why you waited so long to tell Mario that you loved him?" Sweetie Belle repeated hastily, "I mean you're not the type of pony that would lead a guy on right?"

"No! That's not the reason at all!" Twilight snapped defensively. The two fillies didn't seem phased by Twilight's snappy response.

"You clearly returned his feelings so why did you make him wait?" Apple Bloom asked, "Doesn't seem fair...especially since Mario told us he's been in love with ya since day one, even after you called him weird." Twilight couldn't resist an eye roll, but she did find their protectiveness over Mario a little cute. A _little_ cute is the word because she knew both these fillies had a crush on him.

"I don't think you would understand..." Twilight answered, only earning glares from the two fillies.

"If you're talking about telling Mario the truth about how we feel about him, then we actually do," said Apple Bloom.

"I cried when he found out," said Sweetie Belle, "You know. I get it. I'm too young for him! But still, to hear Mario actually reject me with his own lips! I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection!" Sweetie Belle began to cry dramatically as Apple Bloom looked rather indignant.

"I can see how she and Rarity are sisters," Apple Bloom said quietly to Twilight.

"At least I didn't blurt out my feelings in the middle of class!" Sweetie Belle remarked, "You were bawling your eyes out when everypony was laughing at you."

"Oh please don't bring that up," said Apple Bloom wearily since it had taken weeks before the teasing about just that alone finally stopped, especially from two particular little bullies, "I guess the point is that...we're you afraid to admit you loved him?" Twilight just sighed before she gave them both a nod.

"You've heard just how hurt he was when he confessed to me and I ran away," said Twilight, "and then when he started to keep his distance from me, I started missing him something awful and I tried everything to kind of...block that pain out..."

"Is that why you tried to enchant us with that doll?" said Sweetie Belle. Twilight blushed a deep shade of red.

"That was more from me trying to handle a problem I had involving a friendship report and not trusting him," said Twilight, "He was angry over that too...(sigh)...let's face it girls. I haven't done a very good job appreciating him or his love for me. I didn't think I deserved his love. It wasn't til I was at risk of losing it forever when I finally found the confidence to admit it. I just want it to last forever...he deserves that much after what I put him through. I really do love him so much..." The two fillies looked at her sympathetically.

"Did ya cry when you told him?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes," said Twilight quietly with a sad look on her face, remembering how she had a meltdown when Queen Chrysalis was so close to draining Mario's love. She still had nightmares about it as she felt new tears wanting to escape her eyes as Applejack and Rarity approached. They took note that some tears had escaped Twilight's eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Are you girls giving Twilight a hard time?" Applejack asked sternly.

"I know you two loved Mario as well, but there is no need to be sore losers about it," said Rarity.

"We were just asking why Twilight waited so long to tell him," Apple Bloom replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I mean we were afraid to speak up about it and cried when he found out," said Sweetie Belle, "it also didn't help that _some sisters_ gave us a hard time about it." Rarity immediately looked at Applejack.

" _You_ gave Apple Bloom a hard time over her crush on Mario?" said Rarity in surprise. Applejack went agape.

"I...I was just caught off guard by it," said Applejack, "I was never jealous and that's the honest truth. I mean...did you like him?" Rarity blushed a bit.

"I...I did," said Rarity, "But I was more jealous over the fact he was getting along with Sweetie Belle better than I was until we did the Sisterhooves Social. I mean...the only other pony besides Pinkie Pie who admitted to having a crush on him was Rainbow Dash..."

"Rainbow Dash has a crush on Mario?!" Scootaloo exclaimed since she was parking her scooter close by when she heard the conversation.

"Wuh? Huh? YAHH!" Rainbow spluttered since she had been dozing in a nearby tree branch when the sudden statement made her tumble out of the tree with a THUD.

"Do you have a crush on Mario?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Rainbow stuttered a bit to speak as her cheeks turned light pink.

"Hey, it's cool," said Scootaloo, "I have a crush on him too...just something about him that makes me feel...I don't know...pretty? I guess..." Rainbow just blinked as the others giggled to each other. Twilight just rolled her eyes irritably at them. She knew Mario's heart was only for her, but seeing so many of friends admitting to have a crush on _her stallion_ made her very jealous.

"Hayburgers are ready!" Mario called out as Twilight clapped excitedly as she zoomed over to snuggle the side of her coltfriend.

"Oh I can't wait to eat what you made for us my snuggle-wuggle cutie-patootie," said Twilight.

"I'm glad my little cutsie-woosie bunny-wunny," Mario replied as they nuzzled noses with each other.

"Oh please no!" Scootaloo shouted with her fore-hooves in the air.

"Anything but that!" Sweetie Belle cringed uncomfortably and Apple Bloom look disgusted.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Apple Bloom groaned as she put a fore-hoof on her stomach. Mario and Twilight laughed.

"The look on your faces was so worth it," said Mario remarked as he and Twilight laughed some more. The three fillies soon realized that, once again, they had been tricked.

"Ugh, we get it!" Sweetie Belle barked, "No more love potions or matchmaking. Eesh..." The others just laughed as Rarity gave her little sister a hug.

"We're glad you learned your lesson," said Rarity, "Now let's get something to eat. I'm quite famished." The three fillies nodded as they got in line. The eating was rather quiet. Though everypony took notice that Mario and Twilight were feeding each other and giggling as they did so. When the couple had finished, they shared a quick kiss with each other. Then Twilight tucked her head underneath Mario's chin as he held her close with a soft smile on his face.

"Awwww!" said the three fillies together as well as Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. They all had to admit they found Mario and Twilight's cuddling adorable.

"Okay, I'm not one for sappy or cutsie stuff, but...that was kind of sweet," Scootaloo admitted as Applejack and Rarity chuckled to each other. The new couple soon pulled away since they knew everypony else was watching them.

"Now tell me, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "Why were you asking my marefriend all those questions?"

"We just wanted to know why she waited so long to admit to being in love with you," said Sweetie Belle, "We all could tell that she _definitely_ had feelings for you _long_ before Cadence and Shinning Armor's wedding." Twilight looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Just leave her be girls," said Mario, "As they say: good things always come to those who wait. And that doesn't just include cutie marks." Twilight giggled as they shared another quick kiss and then went back to their cuddling.

"I'd still like to know when Twilight knew you were her special somepony," said Fluttershy as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"We have to assume that it was during the whole fiasco with Discord," said Rarity, "She did kiss Mario on the lips during that incident after all."

"And you were in love with "Tom" at the time," Sweetie Belle remarked smugly as Applejack and Rainbow snickered.

"We _agreed_ to never speak of that again!" Rarity repeated with irritation. She couldn't believe her friends had told Sweetie Belle about that incident.

"Actually...the truth is..." said Twilight timidly, "I fell in love with Mario way before that..."

"Really?!" said Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders at once. Applejack and Rainbow cooed. Twilight blushed and Mario looked at her curiously.

"Exactly _how_ long ago are we talking about here, sweetie?" Mario asked as Twilight felt a little bashful.

"Well...huh?" Twilight was then interrupted when she felt water hit the front of her nose. She looked up to see a huge mass of clouds above the sky.

"I thought we were supposed to have clear sunny skies today!" Mario pointed out as it began to rain. Rainbow grunted in annoyance.

"I'll go find out," said Rainbow as she took to the skies as the rain got heavier, "You guys go find some shelter."

"Quick everypony," said Apple Bloom, "Our clubhouse is close by!" No one protested as the yellow filly led the way and everypony ran towards the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse. It wasn't long before the nine ponies and dragon were now inside the clubhouse, trying to dry themselves off as the rain poured down outside. Fluttershy then shook the excess water off herself when she turned to see she had gotten Mario soaking wet.

"Oops, did I do that?" Fluttershy remarked innocently as Mario glared at her. Twilight then shook herself dry as well, getting him so soaked that he was now sitting in puddle of water.

"You know what, Fluttershy," said Twilight with a smirk, "that is funny." The two mares laughed as Mario glared and used a towel to dry himself off. The others snickered as well.

"I get no respect, no respect at all," Mario muttered as Twilight kissed his cheek and snuggled against his side. It was then Rainbow arrived, her mane draped over her face from getting soaked.

"Air heads," Rainbow muttered before addressing her friends, "Apparently, the weather team lost a shower and it somehow drifted over here. It's pretty big so we might be stuck here until the cloud drains itself out." Everypony groaned.

"Now what can we do?" said Scootaloo.

"Well, we were in the middle of a question before the rain came," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah," said Apple Bloom, "Twilight, when did y'all realize you were falling for Mario?"

"Was it on Hearts and Hooves Day?" said Rarity, "Mario said you really enjoyed the little scavenger hunt he created for you...and the red roses."

"It...was before that," said Twilight quietly. Twilight's ears lowered. She really didn't want to say until Mario pecked her cheek.

"Just be honest," said Mario, "how long ago did you feel something for me?" Twilight just sighed.

"I've pondered this since the day I confessed my love to you, Mario," said Twilight, "and I realized the first time I found myself really liking you...was..." Everypony looked at her eagerly as Twilight felt more and more embarrassed.

"Right after our first year at Magic School," said Twilight and Mario's jaw dropped. Some of the other ponies gasped.

"You liked him way back then?" said Rainbow.

"That was when I realized...well...actually I got an idea," said Twilight as she recomposed herself and turned to Mario, "Sweetheart, do you remember that weekend during Summer break when I let you stay at my family's house?"

"Mario," Rarity cooed, "you got to stay with her family for a weekend? You lucky colt." Mario blushed.

"Rarity, please," Mario retorted, "I was younger than Sweetie Belle when it happened."

"You don't say?" said Rainbow with a smirk on her face. Twilight then got an idea.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, sweetie," said Twilight as she looked over to Mario, "How about we tell them a story about how we spent the weekend with my family?"

"Alright," said Mario, "though I will admit I...was rather shy back then..."

"What was Mario like when he was our age?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"He was alot like he was today," said Twilight, "but he wasn't lying when he said he was like Fluttershy. He also had a bit of a potbelly and his voice was super squeaky."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Mario, "I remember when my voice started deepening that it would crack...alot. And the bulk of it was during my years on that track team."

"Was Twilight alot like she is now?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, but _alot_ more studious," said Mario, "Aside from me, Twilight never really considered friendship very valuable so aside from me and until Celestia asked her to start babysitting Spike, I was the only person who she would talk to. That weekend was the first time she would actually talk to me about something other than studying. So shall we tell these ponies our little weekend adventure, sweetie?" Twilight smiled as the rest of the group cheered.

"Alright, so...if I recall," said Twilight, "We had just finished our summer semester together." Pinkie gasped.

"Mister and Misses Straight A students had to do summer school?!" said Pinkie.

"That is a shocker," said Rainbow.

"Well, like you said Rainbow," said Mario, "we're both a bunch of eggheads. We took extra classes for extra credit and such."

"That sounds like you and Twilight," said Fluttershy as some of the other ponies giggled to each other.

"Eeyup," said Mario as he and Twilight blushed, "So anyway...we had just got back from seeing our professors and...well...Twilight wasn't too happy about the fact the professors wouldn't give her the syllabus for classes in the fall...which were still five weeks away..." Twilight rolled her eyes at that comment, even if that was true...

 _Flashback_

 _Inside the hallway of what was one of the dormitories to Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns, two unicorns were arriving back at their dorm rooms. The peach colored colt was feeling rather annoyed as his friend and fellow student, a purple filly named Twilight Sparkle, was fuming._

 _"I can't believe the professor had the nerve to lock me out of the classroom for demanding the fall syllabus!" Young Twilight complained, "How am I supposed to plan my studies without it?"_

 _"Maybe we'll just have to wait till day one to do it," Young Mario proposed._

 _"Are you crazy?" said Young Twilight, "How can those professors find that appropriate? You know I like to plan my day out each day at least a month ahead! That way I know exactly what I need to do! If we're going to be the students of Princess Celestia, we need to stay organized! Without organization, there's nothing but pure chaos! Then we'll fall behind on our studies and then we'll failed and I'll get expelled from school..." Young Twilight began hyperventilate until Young Mario pulled her in for a hug. Young Twilight just looked stunned and stopped talking._

 _"What are you doing?" Young Twilight asked bluntly._

 _"Giving you a hug," said Young Mario plainly, "It seems to settle you down when your anxiety gets the better of you. Feeling better?" Young Twilight just rolled her eyes as he let go and gave her a cute smile._

 _"Yes," she replied annoyed, "Thanks, Mario." Young Mario smiled._

 _"It's why I'm here," said Young Mario, "to look out for you."_

 _"Only because Princess Celestia asked you to," said Young Twilight she walked ahead. Young Mario froze for a moment before caught up with Young Twilight. He turned to give Young Twilight a death glare so they were making eye contact, which made the purple filly stop moving._

 _"I look out for you because I want to be your friend," said Young Mario sternly, "All Mom did was help me find the courage to speak to you. If you haven't noticed, you're the only pony I can even speak to casually minus our professors! Even when we're with the group I usually speak up about as much as Moon Dancer."_

 _"I...never noticed that you didn't speak to any other ponies," said Young Twilight._

 _"That's because you're too busy with your nose in dusty old books all day," Young Mario remarked, "I bet you have no idea how many times I've saved your flank from crashing into walls and others ponies because you keep walking and reading at the same time from one place to the next." Young Twilight rolled her eyes._

 _"Never mind," said Young Twilight, "Let's just get back to my dorm. I've got another idea for a research project."_

 _"Another one?" Young Mario groaned, "Look I know we're both Celestia's personal students, but don't you think we should take a break or something? Even a well trained mind needs to rest and rejuvenate itself."_

 _"Isn't that what sleeping is for?" Young Twilight remarked as they arrived at her dorm room, "and have you been reading the philosophy books again?"_

 _"No, that was actually words of wisdom from Mom herself," Young Mario replied. Young Twilight looked puzzled but then remembered that he was referring to the Princess. Even with Mario explaining that Princess Celestia had taken him in, she still found it hard to believe that he could call such a royal figure his mother. She quickly shook off the thought as she walked inside her room with Mario right behind her._

 _"Looks like the mail mare came by," said Young Twilight as she used her magic to lift the letters and took a look at them as Young Mario set his heavy saddle bags down on the floor._

 _"Phew!" Young Mario exhaled, "Carrying all those heavy books better give me some muscles in the long run or I'm going to complain to the professors about giving us such heavy textbooks every semester!" Young Twilight just had a bored look on her face, not really listening to Young Mario, until her eyes widened at one particular letter._

 _"This one's from my home," said Young Twilight as she quickly opened it and read the message inside. She was beaming when she finished reading it._

 _"What does it say?" Young Mario asked curiously._

 _"My B.B.B.F.F is home for the weekend from the cadet academy," said Young Twilight excitedly._

 _"Your what?!" Young Mario asked puzzled._

 _"B.B.B.F.F.," Young Twilight repeated, "Best Big Brother Friend Forever!"_

 _"Oh..." said Young Mario slowly before mumbling to himself, "Guess that would make Cadance by B.B.S.F.F? Ugh, I don't think that'll catch on..."_

 _"So...I guess you'll get that weekend rest after all," said Young Twilight, "Did you have any plans?"_

 _"Actually...that's why I was telling you about taking a break," said Young Mario, "Mom and I were going to spend the weekend together, just the two of us. No duties, no obligations, and none of those snobbish Canterlot elites shooting their mouths off. Just Mom and I having fun together. I can't wait!" Young Mario bounced on his hooves as Twilight giggled._

 _"Alright, it looks like we've both got plans this weekend, "said Young Twilight, "This will be the best weekend ever!"_

 _"Yeah!" said Young Mario excitedly._

 _"Hello my faithful students," said Princess Celestia as she arrived to make a visit, "What seems to be all the excitement?" Mario nuzzled her leg before backing away to smile at her._

 _"Well, Twilight is going home this weekend to see her big brother," said Young Mario, "and we've got a mother-son date!" Young Mario chuckled happily, but then Princess Celestia looked away, causing Young Mario's smile to break into a frown._

 _"Not again..." Young Mario groaned sadly, "No date this weekend?" This hadn't been the first time something had come up. In fact, it was quite the norm. His mother was the ruler of Equestria after all._

 _"I'm so sorry, Mario," said Princess Celestia, "I just got a message that there's been a situation in Vanhoover. I'll be gone all weekend taking care of it." Young Mario just looked at her sadly before looking away._

 _"You know I can't shirk my responsibilities my son..." Princess Celestia explained._

 _"Why does the universe hate me so much?" Young Mario yelled with tears in his eyes, "All I want is just some time with my Mom, but every time I just want to be with you. Something keeps us apart! I try so hard not to be a demanding spoiled brat like other colts and fillies my age and I try not to trouble you by doing my studies and staying out of trouble! It's not fair! All I have is you for a family ever since Big Sis left to go study overseas! Even with Twilight for a friend and our little study group, I STILL FEEL ALONE! ESPECIALLY WHEN EVERYPONY ELSE HAS A FAMILY TO SPEND TIME WITH BUT ME!"_

 _"Mario! Please I..." Princess Celestia called out as Young Mario ran out of the room sobbing and shut the door to his dorm loudly._

"It must have been hard having Princess Celestia for a mom sometimes," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, she had to have been super busy all the time," Apple Bloom added.

"Indeed it was," said Mario, "Don't get me wrong. Princess Celestia is one of the most loving and caring ponies you could know. It's such a blessing to call her my Mom. Just spending time with each other was always really difficult, and the disappointment hurt a lot to. Despite my upbringing and the heartache, I really didn't want to end up like Diamond Tiara. All I wanted was to just have fun with my family.

"Fortunately," said Twilight, "I had a solution to help Mario out this time around."

"Why not before that?" Scootaloo asked. Twilight just whimpered.

"As I said before, she didn't value our friendship...for the time being," said Mario and then he and Twilight continued their story.

 _Both she and Young Twilight could hear Young Mario crying loudly inside his dorm room. Princess Celestia just sighed to herself sadly. Even she knew just how much Mario had been wanting spend time with her this weekend. As much as she tried to work her schedule around by having him join her in some of her travels in the past, she knew that once he started school that she would need to make time for him, which was easier said than done and she hadn't been doing a good job at it. Young Twilight just listened to Mario's wails for a moment. She felt sorry for him and didn't like seeing her...at the time...study partner...to be so sad. It wasn't much longer before she got an idea._

 _"Princess Celestia," said Young Twilight, "I have an idea that might cheer him up."_

 _"What is it?" Princess Celestia asked curiously as Young Twilight walked up to her. She knelt down as the young filly whispered her idea to the alicorn. Princess Celestia couldn't help but smile._

 _It was a few minutes later that Princess Celestia allowed herself in Young Mario's room. She found that he was just sitting on his bed with his face buried into his pillow. He looked up at her with red eyes and sticky cheeks._

 _"Sorry Mom," said Young Mario sadly, "I didn't mean to..."_

 _"It's alright my son," said Princess Celestia as she sat beside the bed, "I know you've been waiting to spend time with me and I'm very sorry that this keeps happening. But I want you to understand something. No matter how much time we get to spend with each other, know that I love you very much and you are loved. I miss having you at my side and being able to see you between duties." Princess Celestia began to caressed his now messy mane as Young Mario chuckled and sniffled a bit._

 _"I miss that too," said Young Mario, "I miss being with my Momma." Princess Celestia smiled._

 _"While this doesn't make up for canceling on you last minute," Princess Celestia continued, "Twilight does have something she would like to ask you." Young Mario's interest was piqued as the purple filly walked inside._

 _"What's up Twilight?" Young Mario asked curiously._

 _"Mario, would you like to come spend the weekend with my family?" Young Twilight asked. Young Mario was left shocked as he instantly sat up on his dorm bed._

 _"Umm...s-s-sure," said Young Mario with an eye blink. Young Twilight could tell Mario wasn't as excited as she had hoped._

 _"Don't want to?" Young Twilight asked._

 _"N-n-no, I-I-I mean yes...yes I'd like to," Young Mario stuttered, "I...just...you surprised me. I've never been invited to spend the weekend at a friend's house before." Young Twilight smiled._

 _"I'm sure you'll have fun," said Young Twilight, "Shining Armor likes playing board games and trains so you'll get along with him."_

 _"Um...c-c-cool," said Young Mario, "T-t-thank you, Twilight."_

 _"You're welcome," said Young Twilight as she made her way out of the room as Mario watched her take her leave._

 _"And you were worried that you and Twilight weren't becoming friends," said Princess Celestia, "Now you'll get to have some fun together with something other than studying."_

 _"Great..." said Young Mario, but deep down inside he was feeling very, very worried._

"I always assumed you would be super duper excited to get to spend time with Twilight, especially at her home," Pinkie pointed out.

"I was," said Mario, "but keep in mind that I had a crush on her back then. And I was going to meet her parents _and_ her big brother."

"Oh," said all nine ponies at once.

"You must have been panicking overtime meeting Shining Armor for the first time," Fluttershy remarked.

"Yeah," said Mario, "it didn't help the old Canterlot group had stopped by to remind me of what was at stake."

 _Early that Friday as Mario was busy getting his things for the weekend, Young Twinkleshine, Young Minuette, Young Lemon Hearts, and Young Moon Dancer were in his room. They had stopped by to invite him and Twilight for donuts. Twilight had turned them down, like usual, but they were surprised to hear Mario pass until he told them why and Young Twinkleshine and Young Minnuette cooed. By now, these girls all knew that Mario had a crush on Twilight, including Young Lyra, who was apparently absent from the group doing her own thing._

 _"Spending the weekend at your crush's house," said Young Twinkleshine._

 _"And to think Twilight actually invited you!" Young Minuette added. Young Mario just rolled his eyes at them. As much as he tried to be mature about it, the constant love talk would really get on his nerves from time to time._

 _"I think I just need to keep things as friends," said Young Mario, "I'm already nervous as it is since this is the first time I've been invited to somepony's house, especially overnight." The four fillies looked rather stunned._

 _"You mean...we've never invited you to our houses yet?" Young Lemon Hearts remarked in shock._

 _"Not even for dinner?" Young Minuette added in the same tone._

 _"No," said Young Mario as he grabbed his favorite toy train and some other items into his saddle bag._

 _"We gotta remember to do that sometimes so u can meet our parents," said Young Minuette, "Do you think you're ready?"_

 _"I'm...almost done packing..." said Young Mario slowly._

 _"She means are you ready to meet her parents, and her big brother," Young Twinkleshine asked. Mario felt his body tremble._

 _"I-I-I g-g-guess," Young Mario replied timidly._

 _"It's a big deal for a girl to introduce you to her parents," Young Lemon Hearts added, "if you ever want to date Twilight, you gotta get her parents to like you."_

 _"I...know..." Young Mario said wearily._

 _"And if they don't like you," Young Twinkleshine added, "you can kiss your chances of dating Twilight goodbye."_

 _"EEP!" Young Mario squeaked._

 _"Let's not forget that she has a big brother," Young Lemon Hearts said, "He might just turn Mario into a throw rug when he finds out your in love with his little sister."_

 _"Uhh...girls..." said Young Moon Dancer as they looked and found poor Young Mario rocking on his back holding his hind legs with her fore-legs. The poor colt was beyond nervous now and just humming fearfully to himself._

 _"Nice job girls," said Young Minuette, "You've traumatized him!"_

 _"Well, you know we like to keep talking!" Young Twinkleshine added, "You could have stopped us!" Young Minuette rolled her eyes as Young Moon Dancer helped Mario get back to his hooves._

 _"Don't worry about it," said Young Moon Dancer, "If you just be your normal cute self, you'll be okay." Young Mario didn't feel any better. He still felt very scared inside._

"Wait a second here," said Twilight, "Did Moon Dancer have a crush on you or something? She called you cute." The other adult mares smirked as Mario just stayed quiet.

"You gotta answer, Mario," Fluttershy teased. Mario just snorted.

"I think she did," said Mario, "but...I never pursued it because I was already committed to my crush on Twilight. Nopony deserves to be second choice." Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"Kiss up," she remarked.

"Hey, you're one to talk," Mario shot back, "Shenran says he's committed to you and you alone. If you gave the word, he'd be your stallion in an instant!" Fluttershy blushed as the other snickered.

"Wait...is Shenran that handsome stallion that was dancing with Fluttershy at the wedding?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I think so," Sweetie Belle answered, "He was pretty cute..."

"Sorry girls, Shenran is taken," Rarity said with a smile.

"OH COME ON!" Sweetie Belle remarked, "why are all the good stallions taken?!"

"I'd like to know that myself," Apple Bloom added as Applejack and Rarity chuckled.

"You two have plenty of time to find your special somepony," said Applejack, "Right Scootaloo?" Scootaloo then blushed since she had kept quiet to avoid the conversation. She didn't want anypony knowing she was interested in Shenran too and that she was very disappointed he was taken.

"Uh...r-r-right," the orange Pegasus said sheepishly, "Can...we get back to the story please?" Mario and Twilight chuckled to each other.

 _As said before, Young Mario was very nervous. In fact, he still looked rather frantic as he sat beside Young Twilight inside the carriage. Her parents had offered the carriage so they could get to the young filly's house quickly. Young Twilight was just busy talking about how excited she was to see Shining Armor to notice that Mario was sweating and trembling nervously as he sat next to her. Young Twilight then took notice that Mario was just staring into space._

 _"Mario?" Young Twilight said annoyed, "Are you listening to me?"_

 _"Yes," said Young Mario quickly, "you said you were excited about visiting Shining Armor and that you used to have adventures together where you tried to capture monsters. One time, you built a fortress to the kitchen with blocks and made him dance in order to get through and Cadance saw the whole thing, making him very embarrassed. And you were telling me how one time you tried to speed eat your bowls of cereal together and he got milk up his nose!" Young Twilight blinked._

 _"Wow...that's exactly what I was saying..." Young Twilight said, still baffled, "How'd you do that?"_

 _"Strong memory skills," said Young Mario timidly, "Twilight...can...can I ask you...something?"_

 _"What's up?" Young Twilight asked._

 _"Do you think your parents will like me?" Young Mario asked quietly. Young Twilight blinked a bit._

 _"Why wouldn't they?" Young Twilight asked curiously. Young Mario felt really shy and quiet as he looked away. He didn't want to say anything to Young Twilight about liking her but he wasn't sure what else he could say that was honest. After a few seconds, he found something he could tell her._

 _"I've never meet anypony's parents before," said Mario quietly, "I know my manners and behaving and such, but...you did I was weird when they were around the first time we met. I don't if they think I'm weird too..." Young Twilight just smiled._

 _"You'll be fine and they don't think your weird," said Young Twilight, "My parents are very nice. I've told them all about you."_

 _"Y-y-y-you have?!" Young Mario spluttered in complete shock._

 _"Yeah," said Young Twilight, "Especially my B.B.B.F.F." Mario whimpered to himself._

 _"Do you think he'll like me?" said Young Mario, "I've heard of big brothers being...protective of their little sisters..."_

 _"Oh he's very protective, too protective for his own good," said Young Twilight, "but don't worry. He's a big dork just like you."_

 _"Uhh...thanks?" said Young Mario wearily, not sure how to take the idea that Twilight thought he was a dork._

"See big brother?" Fluttershy teased, "Even your own marefriend thinks you're a dork. I told you that you were!"

"Oh hush, Flutters," said Mario annoyingly as the others snickered.

 _"No problem," Young Twilight answered and then noticed that they had arrived at her house, "Oh cool! We're here! Come on!" Young Twilight excitedly hopped out of the carriage as Young Mario took his time getting out. He then used his magic to pull out some bits to give to the pony driver._

 _"Thank you sir," he replied. Young Mario smiled before making his way up the stairs to the front door where Young Twilight was waiting impatiently for him. He took a slow deep breath as Young Twilight knocked on the door. It wasn't long before an adult mare appeared that look very similar to Twilight, except her mane and tail were shades of white and lilac while her coat was white._

 _"Mom!" said Young Twilight as she embraced the mare._

 _"Oh Twilight, I'm so happy to see you!" said the mare when she noticed the young colt standing nearby, "and who is your friend?" Mario just lowered his head shyly._

 _"This is Mario Star," said Young Twilight, "The colt I told you about who helped me get straight A's for my first year at Magic School. He's also that weird colt we saw get his cutie mark and started dancing." Young Mario blushed as part of his mind was screaming at him for not learning an invisibility spell. He couldn't understand why Young Twilight had to bring that up. The mare chuckled._

 _"Well, come on in dear," said the mare, "Don't be shy."_

 _"Uh...um...okay...Mrs..." Young Mario stuttered._

 _"My name is Twilight Velvet, but you can call me Mrs. Velvet," she replied kindly._

 _"Okay...M-M-Mrs. Vel-Velvet," Young Mario answered timidly. The mare smiled and gestured for Mario to come inside, which he did. Mario then gasped silently as he looked about the house. The place looked rather cozy in his opinion. Sure, he was raised in the Palace, but something about this place just...felt more comforting to the little colt. It was like he could sense this home was filled with lots of tender love and care. He couldn't really explain why. But this thoughts were interrupted with he noticed a large stallion come down a set of stairs with a blue mane and tail and white fur. Mario felt even smaller than he already was when he saw the stallion's fully grown size up close._

 _"Twily!" said the stallion._

 _"Shining Armor!" Young Twilight shouted with glee as she ran towards him and they embraced each other happily._

 _"I missed you," said Young Twilight as she buried her face into his white coat._

 _"Same here Sis," said the stallion as they parted and that was when he noticed the young colt setting his saddle bags down, "Wait...since when did you get a boyfriend?" Young Mario's face went dark red as he looked away. Young Twilight just rolled her eyes._

 _"He's just my study partner, B.B.B.F.F.," Young Twilight replied, "I invited him over to spend the weekend with us." Shining Armor glared at him, making Mario's shutter fearfully as the white stallion approached him._

 _"So you're staying over for the weekend huh?" Shining Armor asked with a straight face._

 _"Y-y-y-yes S-s-s-sir," Mario stuttered._

 _"You consider yourself a good colt?" he asked sternly. Mario nodded as he looked at the stallion fearfully._

 _"Good," said Shining Armor, "You'll most likely be bunking with me in my room. So I hope you'll stay out of trouble and behave, especially around my sister! The last colt who didn't behave...let's just say he's swimming with the fishes..."_

 _THUD_

 _Shining Armor quickly turned around saw that Mario was now laying on his back completely unconscious._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mario and Twilight were interrupted again when they found both Rainbow and Scootaloo on their backs laughing loudly.

"Shining Armor...scared you so bad...you passed out?" Rainbow exclaimed as she kept laughing hard with Scootaloo, "Oooh...too funny..." Mario glared when Twilight smirked deviously.

"You know, Rainbow," said Twilight slyly, "You still owe Mario that whole day of him seeing you wearing that giant pink bow in your mane since you tore it off after he left. Mario has it tucked away in his new saddle bags." Rainbow then stopped laughing and sat up.

"Uh...I'll be quiet now," she replied quickly.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash has a pink bow?" Scootaloo said as she sat up in surprise.

"Just get back to the story please!" Rainbow pleaded irritably as she put a fore-hoof over Scootaloo's mouth. Mario and Twilight exchanged chuckles before they continued.

 _Twilight Velvet gave Shining Armor a stern glare._

 _"I was only joking," said Shining Armor, but now both mother and sister were glaring at him. Shining Armor sighed._

 _"I'll fix this Mom," he said bluntly as Young Mario began to stir. Shining Armor gently help Mario sit up._

 _"Easy there little guy," said Shining Armor gently, "I was only kidding. I'm just protective over my sister. I want her to be safe and happy after all."_

 _"Me, too," Young Mario replied softly. Shining Armor smiled._

 _"Ah! So you look out for her I see," said Shining Armor, rather impressed._

 _"I try to," Young Mario replied, "But Twilight is very independent. I can only do so much you know. She likes her personal space."_

 _"It's true," said Twilight as a matter of fact, "I'm a big girl now!" Mario just gave a should shrug as Shining Armor smirked._

 _"I think you and me are going to get along just fine," said Shining Armor, "What's your name?"_

 _"M-Mario Star, sir," said Young Mario bravely._

 _"Well Mario, why don't you follow me and I can help you get settled," said Shining Armor, "As I said before you passed out, you'll be bunking with me for the night. Hope you don't have an issue with snoring."_

 _"Nah, I can manage," said Young Mario as he collected his loaded saddle bags._

 _"Need some help?" Shining Armor asked when he saw Mario straining a bit to carry his bags._

 _"I got it," said Young Mario, "This geek wants to build up his muscles." Shining Armor chuckled at the comment, so did Twilight Velvet and Young Twilight._

 _"Come on," said Twilight Velvet, "Your father is in the dining room."_

 _"Okay," said Young Twilight, "Don't take too long to unpack Mario. I want you to meet my dad."_

 _"Um...why are you in such a hurry to have me meet my doom?" Young Mario asked. In his young mind, protective big brothers were scary and protective fathers were even scarier._

 _"Yeah Twily, at least let me get to know the colt before you execute him," Shining Armor replied._

 _"Very funny," said Twilight Velvet, "now go unpack Mario and you be nice to him, Shining Armor." Young Mario then floated a piece of paper to the mare as he followed Shining Armor upstairs. Twilight Velvet opened it and instantly rolled her eyes._

 _"That's Mario's will isn't it," said Young Twilight in a deadpan tone._

 _"Eeyup," said Twilight Velvet._

 _"Did he leave me his books?" Young Twilight asked, only for Twilight Velvet to bop her on the bead with the paper and head into the kitchen to dispose of the paper. Young Twilight just sighed to herself and went to see her father. Back upstairs, Shining Armor welcomed Mario inside his bedroom. Mario felt a little afraid to enter, but after a deep breath, he managed to do so._

 _"Whoa..." said Young Mario as he looked around the room. Shining Armor's room had a nicely sized bed in the far corner surrounded with a bookshelf filled with various books, a rather large train set, a shelf that had some posters of the Royal Guard, an ant farm, and on the other side of the room were various board games, stacks of various comic books, and even some Power Ponies action figures._

 _"Pretty neat huh?" said Shining Armor as he pointed to the spare sleeping cot near his bed, "You'll be sleeping right over there so you can set your saddle bag there and get settled. Mario nodded as he headed over to the cot. As he started to unpack, he noticed a brown teddy bear on the bed._

 _"Is that your sleep toy?" Young Mario asked._

 _"Duh-huh-uhh," Shining Armor stuttered as he used his magic to pick it up and tuck it inside a drawer. Young Mario looked worried._

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, sir," Young Mario replied sheepishly, "I still sleep with a doll. See?" Mario then pulled out a handmade plush toy of a pink alicorn. Shining Armor smirked._

 _"It's...pink..." he snickered._

 _"It's my big sis, Cadance," Mario said shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed as he hugged his toy close, "Well, not my_ _ **real**_ _big sister but she always cared about me like I was her little brother." Shining Armor blinked._

 _"Wait...did you say Cadance?" Shining Armor said surprised, "As in Princess Cadance?!"_

 _"Yes," Mario answered as he set his sleep toy down on the cot and unpacked some other items from his saddle bag._

 _"I used to know her before we graduated high school," Shining Armor remarked with a sigh._

 _"Hmm," said Mario, he remembered Cadance talking about being in love with somepony, but he was made a promise of secrecy to not say anything about it._

 _"So...tell me..." Shining Armor asked, "Do you like Twily?" Mario felt his face blush as he quickly looked away nervously._

 _"Come on, Mario," Shining Armor pushed on, "I'm gonna find out one way or..."_

 _"Okay! Okay! I do!" Young Mario confessed in a panic, "She's smart and she's great pony to study with and I find her absolutely beautiful! Please don't hurt me!" Young Mario squatted to the floor with her fore-legs covering his head and trembled. Shining Armor just looked at him before pulling Mario to his hooves._

 _"Then tell me Mario," Shining Armor asked calmly, "How do you plan to get Twily to like you back?"_

 _"Just being kind to her and treating her right," Young Mario answered right away, "looking out for her and being her friend. That way, even if she doesn't like me that way, we'll still be good friends."_

 _"That sounds more like trying to befriend her rather than make her fall in love with you," Shining Armor pointed out._

 _"Well, I'd do anything to make her happy," said Young Mario shyly, "her happiness means more to me than mine. I've even given up nights of sleep when she's had anxiety over planning her schedules for the month. I wanted to help her have some peace of mind and do well in school."_

 _"Oh Twilight, you and your over-planning everything," Shining Armor muttered, "You sure she's worth all that sacrifice?"_

 _"Somepony once tried to fry the book she was reading when we were walking on campus once," Mario told Shining Armor, "As soon as I saw it, I jumped in front of the blast and took the hit, got badly burnt on the stomach for it too." Shining Armor blinked. Deep down he was very impressed, but he still had one more question in mind._

 _"What would you say is your weakness?" Shining Armor asked._

 _"I have a short temper sometimes, self-confidence issues, suffer from anxiety, and I believe that big colts can cry and show that they have feelings," Young Mario replied. Shining Armor was left speechless._

 _"You are one honest little colt," said Shining Armor, "you're certainly not like other colts your age."_

 _"I know," said Young Mario bluntly, "I'm a freak."_

 _"No you're not," said Shining Armor, "and I hope you don't let Twilight call you that."_

 _"She just says I'm weird...and a dork," Mario answered. That made Shining Armor snicker._

 _"Well, we dorks gotta stay together," said Shining Armor, "But I'm glad to see my Twily is in good hooves. You're pretty cool, Mario Star." Young Mario smiled._

 _"Thank you, sir," said Young Mario, breathing an inward sigh of relief, "Does...this mean we can be friends to?" Shining Armor smiled._

 _"You got it...little buddy," the stallion answered as Mario smiled in return._

 _It was just before dinner as Twilight's father, Night Light, was checking in on Twilight Velvet as she got dinner ready for everypony._

 _"Is Mario still upstairs with Shining Armor?" Night Light asked as Twilight stood beside him._

 _"I think so," said Twilight Velvet as she used her magic to stir something in a pot, "I just hope Shining Armor is playing nice." It was then some shouting was heard upstairs._

 _"OH C'MON! How do you keep getting seven letter words? And is that even a real word?!"_

 _"It's in the dictionary! See? Page 1028!"_

 _"Did you memorize that thing?"_

 _"I study with Twilight all the time. What do you think?"_

 _Young Twilight and Night Light giggled as Twilight Velvet playfully rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She was just glad Mario and Shining Armor were getting along._

 _"Alright boys, dinner's ready!" Twilight Velvet called out._

 _"Alright, Mom!"_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Velvet!"_

 _It wasn't long before the two boys arrived downstairs and Young Mario introduced himself to Night Light. Surprisingly, Young Mario had a much easier time introducing himself to Night Light than Shining Armor. As for dinner, Young Mario had hoped to just eat his share of the food quietly, but it seemed that Twilight Velvet and Night Light wanted to know as much about Young Mario as possible, including Shining Armor. They all wanted to know about Mario's adventures with the Princess._

 _"I still can't believe that you pulled the Canterlot Express all by yourself," said Twilight Velvet impressively._

 _"It was really hard though," said Mario, "Mom...I mean the Princess, said that I slept for two days afterward cause I burnt myself out pulling such a heavy train."_

 _"Why bother to try if you knew it was going to be too much for you?" said Shining Armor, "I mean the train is usually full of Canterlot snobs anyway..."_

 _"Shining Armor," said Twilight Velvet disapprovingly._

 _"Now, now dear, our son does bring up a good point," said Night Light as he held his wife's fore-hoof, "After all, Mario did say that only one elite was ever nice to him as the rest seem to take pleasure in putting him down."_

 _"I've been...bullied alot," said Young Mario, "Just for being me and, for a while, because I didn't have my cutie mark." Young Mario smiled at the golden star that now showed proudly on his flank._

 _"I don't see you getting bullied at school," Young Twilight remarked irritably. She was feeling a little shut out of the conversation since her parents and big brother hadn't bothered asking anything about her during dinner._

 _"You're always reading and walking from place to place, Twi," Young Mario answered._

 _"Twilight Sparkle!" said Twilight Velvet sternly, "Didn't I tell you not to read and walk at the same time anymore? You'll get yourself hurt not watching where you're going." Twilight looked sheepishly at her but then gave Mario a glare to blame him for bringing it up._

 _"It's my fault, Mrs. Velvet," said Young Mario, "I am usually walking with her and I let her do that. I'll make sure she doesn't read and walk at the same time anymore. I'm sorry." Twilight Velvet was taken aback, so was Young Twilight, who looked surprised Young Mario had taken the blame for her. Shining Armor and Night Light exchanged smirks with each other._

Mario and Twilight were then interrupted again when they saw everypony else smirking and snickering at them.

"Now what?" Twilight asked irritably.

"So I took the fall for Twilight, what's so funny about that?" Mario asked in the same tone. Twilight looked at her coltfriend and covered her mouth with a fore-hoof to hide her own snickering. Mario noticed.

"What's so funny?" Mario asked when Twilight used her magic to hand him a mirror. Mario looked into it and his jaw dropped. Apparently Rarity and Sweetie Belle had sneaked behind him and had braided his tail and mane and stuck various kinds of flowers they had collected earlier into it. Mario just looked at the rest of the group, who were desperately trying to stay calm and smiled.

"Well, ain't I a pretty pony?" Mario asked in a deadpan tone. Everypony burst into loud laughter. Mario just looked miserable and embarrassed as Twilight gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," said Twilight with a giggle.

"Thanks, sweetie," Mario replied bluntly, "Can we please get back to the story while I have _some_ dignity left?" Twilight chuckled as she leaned against him to continue the story.

 _Getting back to the story, Twilight Velvet was rather impressed to see Mario take the blame for one of Twilight's bad habits._

 _"I see," said Twilight Velvet with a smirk of her own once she recomposed herself, "I'll be holding you to that, Mario Star."_

 _"Yes, ma'am," said Young Mario as he took a drink of his juice. Young Twilight just looked stunned before she rolled her eyes at him._

 _"You didn't need to do that you know," Young Twilight whispered to him, "My mom already likes you!"_

 _"I didn't want to see you get into trouble because I brought that up," said Young Mario. Young Twilight then glared until she saw that he really was feeling guilty and softened a bit before nibbling on a dinner roll._

 _"Alright, everypony," said Twilight Velvet, "Time for after dinner clean-up. Whose offering...to..." Twilight Velvet than saw that everypony at the table had quickly disappeared. She gave a loud snort to herself._

 _"Um...excuse me?" said a timid voice as she looked to her side to see Young Mario smiling at her, "What should I do first?" Twilight Velvet smiled, grateful for at least one helper with dinner clean up.  
_

 _"You can help me clear the table," she instructed. Mario smiled and got to work, then Twilight Velvet got an idea, "Mind if we get to know each other a bit as we work?"_

 _"Um...o-okay," said Young Mario, "What do you want to know?" Twilight Velvet then leaned against the sink as Mario finished putting the dishes into it. Twilight Velvet then got to work washing the dishes as Mario stood next to her to dry them with a cloth using his magic._

 _"For starters, why did you take the fall for Twilight's bad habit?" Twilight Velvet asked, "I know for a fact that my daughter's been doing that ever since she learned how to hold a book with her magic."_

 _"I didn't like seeing she was in trouble," said Young Mario, "I didn't want her mad at me because I brought that up." Twilight Velvet just hummed in reply._

 _"Do you like my daughter?" Twilight Velvet asked. Mario nearly dropped the plate he was holding with his magic but managed to catch it and place it on the counter._

 _"Yes, I do," said Young Mario, "But...like I told Shining Armor. I'm not trying to impress her or push her into liking me. I'm just...trying to a good and supportive friend and look out for her. I know I care about her."_

 _"Do you think she's pretty?" Twilight Velvet asked with a smirk on her face._

 _"She's beautiful," said Young Mario, "and...before I say this...do you like me Mrs. Velvet?"_

 _"Yes, I do," said Twilight Velvet simply._

 _"Okay, I wanted to know that before I said this next part," said Young Mario, "You must be the reason Twilight is so beautiful, Mrs. Velvet." Twilight Velvet giggled._

 _"I would like to think so," said Twilight Velvet, "but...why wait for to say I liked you before telling me that."_

 _"I didn't want you thinking that I said that just to make you like me," said Young Mario, "I was...afraid of being misunderstood." Twilight Velvet was impressed._

 _"You're not like other colts," said Twilight Velvet._

 _"Is...that a good thing?" said Young Mario with an uncertain tone._

 _"Of course it is," said Twilight Velvet, "It means your special." Young Mario smiled._

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Velvet," said Young Mario, "thank for letting me stay here for the weekend. I hope we can become friends."_

 _"We already are, dear," said Twilight Velvet, "now may I give you some advice?"_

 _"Sure," Young Mario replied._

 _"Just keep being your sweet and charming self," said Twilight Velvet, "And with she's ready. My Twilight will love you forever."_

 _"Really?" said Mario hopefully, "You really think I'm good enough for Twilight? That we...we could be together."_

 _"Yes I do," said Twilight Velvet sweetly. Mario put down the plate he finished drying and hugged the unicorn happily. Twilight Velvet was more than willing to return the gesture._

"Now wait just a minute there, Mario," said Twilight, "You saying that my mom _knew_ that we were meant to be together?"

"It certainly does seem like she did," said Mario, "Plus Shining Armor told me on our wedding day that getting your Mom's approval and blessing was far more important than your fathers anyway."

"He would say that," Twilight remarked, neither confirming or denying that what her brother said was true.

 _Once Young Mario and Twilight Velvet pulled away, they went back to work. But the latter still had questions._

 _"Now tell me, Mario, what's your favorite music?" Twilight Velvet asked next._

 _"Don't laugh, but its...jazz and swing music," Mario answered. Twilight Velvet gasped._

 _"You like jazz and swing music too?" she replied excitedly. Mario smiled and found that he no longer felt shy talking to Twilight Velvet as he answered more of her questions long after the dishes were finished._

 _Later that night, Shining Armor was leaving his bedroom when Young Twilight appeared holding a book on her fore-hooves and wearing a safari hat on her head._

 _"Are you ready for a good ol' monster hunt?" Young Twilight asked excitedly. Shining Armor smiled._

 _"You bet, Twily, just-huh?" Shining Armor was caught off guard when he heard the sound of music being heard from downstairs. Young Twilight and Shining Armor exchanged puzzled looks before they headed downstairs. They were still making their way down the stairs when they stopped moving with surprised looks on their faces. Young Mario and Twilight Velvet were dancing together to some old swing music as Night Light stomped his hooves to cheer for them._

 _"Mario's got some dancing skills," said Shining Armor as he made his way downstairs. Young Twilight was indignant._

 _"Big brother," Young Twilight called out, "What about the monster hunt?"_

 _"In a moment, Twily," said Shining Armor as Young Mario then made Twilight Velvet twirl and then dipped her to finish the song, which was impressive since he was just a little colt and she was a fully grown mare. Night Light and Shining Armor stomped excitedly as the two took a bow._

 _"Shall we dance some more?" Twilight Velvet asked._

 _"As you wish, m' lady," Young Mario replied politely. Another song began to play as they took hold. Night Light and Shining Armor just smiled and watched them dance. Young Twilight just watched them dance, feeling rather ignored before she snorted and headed upstairs without another word. She certainly wasn't feeling in the mood for a monster hunt anymore._

 _"I hope Shining Armor will read me a bedtime story," said Young Twilight later that night as she headed over to his bedroom, "I love it when Shining Armor reads to me "Gusty the Great"." Twilight then stopped just outside the door and her jaw dropped. There was Shining Armor, reading Mario's copy of the same book as he lay down in the spare cot cuddling his plush Cadance doll in his forelegs._

 _"...and while nopony had ever tried to reach Cloudsdale on hoof, Gusty the Great was not deterred!" Shining Armor read aloud. "She and her unicorn warriors marched up the hill."_

 _"Wow," said Young Mario, "I wish I could be a great hero someday."_

 _"I'm sure you will, little buddy," Shining Armor replied as Young Mario closed his eyes and listened as Shining Armor continued reading the book. Young Twilight just growled before stomping away._

 _"I liked "Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue" more anyhow," Young Twilight muttered to herself and headed back to her bedroom._

"Twilight, if you felt Mario was getting all the attention, why didn't you speak up?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Because it's hard for fillies like us to talk to grown-ups," Sweetie Belle answered for her, "Why else do you think we didn't come to you for help for situations like that love poison or Gabby Gums?" Applejack and Rarity suddenly felt rather guilty.

"Guess we both still have alot of work to do in trying to listen to them don't we, Rares?" said Applejack, remembering when she and Big Mac had literally refused to listen to the three fillies and turned them away. Rarity, of course, had encouraged Gabby Gums to the point that her own secrets were publicly exposed. The marshmallow pony knew that she was just as much to blame for Gabby Gums since she had encouraged Sweetie Belle, indirectly of course, to continue it.

"Indeed we do," said Rarity quietly as both their younger sisters cuddled up to them as Mario and Twilight continued the story.

 _The next morning, Night Light was busy making breakfast when a rather sleepy Young Twilight entered the kitchen._

 _"Morning Dad," said Young Twilight sleepily as she rubbed her right eye with a fore-hoof._

 _"Morning, pumpkin," said Night Light, "Did you sleep well last night?"_

 _"Yeah," said Young Twilight simply, "Have you seen Mom? Shining Armor and Mario aren't in his bedroom this morning."_

 _"You're Mom thought it be a good idea to take them on one of her early bird parkour runs," Night Light answered. Young Twilight was wide awake now._

 _"What?!" Young Twilight exclaimed, "What is Mom thinking? I've never seen Mario do parkour before!?" It was just then the front door opened and the three ponies walked inside. Twilight Velvet and Young Mario were still full of energy while poor Shining Armor plopped to the floor in exhaustion. They were also wearing sweat headbands and wristbands._

 _"Woo, now that's what I call a good workout, right boys?" Twilight Velvet exclaimed._

 _"Yeah...good...workout," said Shining Armor wearily._

 _"It was awesome, Mrs. Velvet!" said Young Mario, "The wall jumping, wall walking, climbing, high stepping stones, vaulting, zip lining, and even spinning pole jumping...I've never felt so alive! I'm totally putting that in my daily exercise routine when we get back at school." He and Twilight Velvet shared a hoof-bump._

 _"You two seem to be enjoying each other's company," Young Twilight remarked annoyingly._

 _"You're Mom is so cool, Twilight," said Young Mario, "So is your big brother. He even read me Gusty the Great last night. Now I see why you like it so much. How can I thank you for inviting me over?"_

 _"Well, actually..." Young Twilight began._

 _"Breakfast is ready!" Night Light called out as Twilight Velvet scooped Mario up onto her back._

 _"Come on, Mario," said Twilight Velvet, "Let's chow down!"_

 _"Yee-haw!" Young Mario called out as the two headed into the kitchen._

 _"Umm...little help please..." Shining Armor begged since he was too tired to stand up. Young Twilight just sighed before helping her brother drag his hooves to the dining room to eat._

 _The rest of the day, Young Twilight was feeling more and more bad tempered. Breakfast seemed to center around Mario once again with her barely getting anything in conversation wise. Afterward Young Twilight went to ask Shining Armor about playing monster hunt with her, only to find him out cold on his bed taking a nap. She growled in anger as she slammed the book the floor, glaring at the discarded book before she heard some laughter downstairs again. Young Twilight rolled her eyes as she went to see what the fuss was all about. leaving her book behind._

 _"Okay, everypony, it is time for everypony's favorite game...BINGO!" Mario announced as he stood beside a small table with a bingo ball cage and a special screen to show all the numbers that were called out. Night Light and Twilight Velvet cheered as Twilight arrived._

 _"Hey, Twilight," said Night Light, "come and join the fun! Mario came up with this new innovative way to play bingo!" He showed her the cards. "Instead of just getting five in a row. We need to highlight all the dark colored numbers on the card to call bingo! How creative!"_

 _"And each card has a lucky number on it in gold," Twilight Velvet added, "Mario says that if we get the lucky number, it's an automatic win!"_

 _"Wanna play Twilight?" Night Light asked. Young Twilight just looked unamused before she sighed._

 _"Sure," she said with a bored look as she took a seat at the low table and Mario let her choose a self-made bingo card, "Wait, is that the letter T?"_

 _"That is right," said Night Light, "Each round of bingo will spell out T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T! It's such a beautiful name."_

 _"I agree," said Mario as Twilight Velvet giggled, but Young Twilight just rolled her eyes._

 _"Can we get started please?" Young Twilight asked rudely. Mario nodded as he used his magic to rotate the bingo cage and the first number came out._

 _"I-21!" Mario announced. He didn't wait long before calling out the next number, "N-45!" Young Twilight just sighed when a gold ball came out._

 _"Lucky number B-14!" Mario called out. Twilight looked at the lucky number on her card._

 _B-13_

 _"It certainly feels like today's my unlucky day..." Young Twilight muttered to herself. Twilight only stuck around for the first couple of rounds of bingo before she decided to leave and just go read a book. Once she had finished her book, or could concentrate on reading, the sun was already starting to set as she left her room and headed back downstairs when she found Night Light just reading the late edition of the paper. She also noticed Shining Armor and Mario squatting by the side of the stairs...wearing Safari hats._

 _"And now Dr. Armor," said Mario, trying to talk with a rather squeaky British accent, "We appear to have spotted the rare and elusive, Lakitu."_

 _"Ah, Dr. Star, you are indeed correct," said Shining Armor, using his own British accent, "According to the encyclopedia of monsters..."_

 _"Page 85," Young Mario added, making Young Twilight gasp._

 _"The Lakitu is a monster that has a hard shell on its back but loves to ride the clouds," said Shining Armor, "It also likes to mess with the weather by raining down red eggs with spikes on innocent ponies." Young Twilight felt her temper boil._

 _"What are you two doing?" Young Twilight demanded angrily, making them both jump in surprise._

 _"Hey, Twi," said Young Mario, using his normal voice, "Shining Armor wanted to take me on a monster hunt. We just found the monster on page 85! Wanna try and help us capture it?"_

 _"No!" Young Twilight yelled as she got into the young colt's face, "Listen Mario, you've been hogging my brother and my family from me all weekend! They've been so busy paying attention to you that they aren't paying any attention to me! These are MY parents! He's not YOUR brother! He's MY brother and I want him and the rest of my family back NOW!" Young Twilight was unaware that Twilight Velvet, Night Light, and Shining Armor were listening with interest. Mario was trembling and on the verge of tears._

 _"I'm...I'm s-s-sorry," Young Mario whimpered as he began to cry, "I...I just wanted your family to like me...and I feel...welcome here..."_

 _"Oh they like you alright!" Young Twilight snapped, "All they've been doing is paying attention to you and not ME! This is MY family! NOT yours!" Mario just continued to sob as he ran back to the room as Young Twilight panted heavily when she realized what she had done. She then noticed the glares of Shining Armor as well as both her parents. Young Twilight then lowered her eyes sadly at them._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at Mario," said Young Twilight sadly as they moved to the living room, "but I do feel like you've all been ignoring me with Mario here. I came home to spend time with my B.B.B.F.F. The weekend is nearly half-over and I haven't gotten to do anything with him because he's been spending all his time with Mario. Do you guys like him more than me?" Twilight felt her eyes water as Shining Armor pulled her into a hug._

 _"I'm sorry about that Twily," said Shining Armor, "None of us have been trying to ignore you."_

 _"We've been giving Mario some extra attention because he doesn't have a family," Twilight Velvet explained._

 _"But...he has Princess Celestia...doesn't he?" Young Twilight said puzzled._

 _"You mean you don't know?" Night Light said, "Mario is an orphan. He was rescued by Princess Celestia and she decided to take care of him instead of putting him in an orphanage."_

 _"So...he's really her son?" said Young Twilight asked._

 _"He said she didn't adopt him," Twilight Velvet explained, "In his words, she didn't find it necessary. She loves him like her son and that's all that matters. Lucky colt."_

 _"You can say that again," said Shining Armor as he turned to Twilight, "Don't you know that? Mario said he told you." Young Twilight suddenly felt rather uneasy._

 _"I...I guess I...wasn't listening," said Young Twilight sadly, "I mean...unless we're studying or doing a project together. I usually don't really ask him about his...personal life. He will mention a few things to me, but...I never really tried asking myself. I'm the protégé to the princess after all. I have to keep up with my studies."_

 _"Mario is also a protégé to the princess, sweetheart," said Twilight Velvet, "but he still takes the time to try and get to know you. You should make an effort to get to know him, too."_

 _"B-b-b-but I already have my friend, my B.B.B.F.F.," Young Twilight protested. Shining Armor chuckled._

 _"Twily, you silly filly," he replied, "Just because I'm your B.B.B.F.F. doesn't mean that you can't make friends with other ponies."_

 _"Really?" Young Twilight asked._

 _"Of course," said Shining Armor, "You know, Mario really does care about you, Sis. He said he's always trying to help you and looks out for you. He told me he stays up all night when you're doing those monthly schedules."_

 _"Yeah...that is true," said Young Twilight skeptically, but also embarrassed._

 _"I think he would make a good friend for you, Twily," said Shining Armor, "Besides, you know I can't always be around. So knowing he's looking out for you really gives me peace of mind that you're in good hooves."_

 _"I can take care of myself, big brother," said Young Twilight smugly._

 _"Twily..." Shining Armor warned._

 _"Okay, I get it," said Young Twilight, "He is nice and all, but he's just...weird. I mean the way he's always so...nice and considerate of me. I mean...it's not the first time he's offered to take the blame and consequences for my...mistakes. He acts...differently from other colts..."_

 _"That's not exactly a bad thing, Twilight," Night Light remarked, "Mario is just more mature than colts his age. I mean...would you rather he be thinking girls are yucky and have cooties and all that?" Young Twilight giggled._

 _"Yeah, it is kind of nice he doesn't act like that," said Young Twilight and then sighed, "I guess I do owe him an apology..."_

 _"That would be a good idea," said Shining Armor with a smile. Twilight smiled back before heading back up the stairs. Or at least tried to, until she saw Young Mario coming down the stairs with his saddle bags on his back. Young Twilight took notice that Young Mario's eyes were red from crying._

 _"Where are you going?" Young Twilight asked. Young Mario just sniffled._

 _"I was going to go back to the school," said Young Mario softly, "I'm sorry I made you so angry, Twilight. I didn't mean to make your family ignore you. I...I just...your family made me feel so welcome and at home here. I guess I felt like I was part of it. I envy you Twilight...you have such a cool family. But...if me being here is making you so upset...I'll just go..."_

 _"No!" said Young Twilight sadly, "I don't want you to leave!"_

 _"But...you...you said..." Young Mario protested._

 _"I just got jealous that my family was paying so much attention to you," Young Twilight explained, "I...wasn't paying attention when you said that you had no family and that you were...an orphan..." Young Mario sighed._

 _"Not surprised," said Young Mario, rubbing a hoof on the floor, "You were always reading anyway. I never gave you a reason to care..."_

 _"Mario, please stop," said Young Twilight, "Could you stop dismissing your feelings? Can you seriously say that you're not upset that I ignored you and didn't bother trying to get to know you better?"_

 _"I...I don't wanna...bother you...it's my problem..." Young Mario stuttered._

 _"Mario!" Young Twilight snapped._

 _"You wanna know how I feel?!" Young Mario yelled, "I feel like nopony cares about me or do they even care to get to know me, especially you! I feel like you take me for granted and that I mean nothing to you! I bend over backwards everyday to make you happy and NEVER GET A SIMPLE THANK YOU!" Young Mario then bit his lip and tried to make a run for it, but Young Twilight blocked him. Young Mario just sat down and began to weep bitterly._

"You weren't kidding when you said you were like me," said Fluttershy, "Just wanting to avoid confrontations but at the same time, you were stuffing down all those negative feelings inside."

"Yeah," said Mario quietly, "Even if I had every right to just speak up and say that to Twilight, I felt so selfish and sick to my stomach letting it come out."

"I understand, big brother," said Fluttershy, "I don't like admitting I'm angry at somepony either."

"I've never held that against you, sweetie," said Twilight as she nuzzled his shoulder, "after how distant I was with you and not even saying you were my friend, you had every right to say that. You had every right to cry too. I did hurt your feelings." Mario just sighed and continued the story.

 _As Young Mario cried, Young Twilight then did something she had never done before for Young Mario._

 _Young Twilight gave Mario a hug. Usually it was the other way around.  
_

 _"I'm sorry, Mario," said Young Twilight softly, "I didn't mean to take you for granted. I'm...just not good at being friends with other ponies. Shining Armor has been my only friend in my life. It's hard for me to see anypony else as my friend."_

 _"Oh, okay," Young Mario croaked, "I won't bother you anymore..."_

 _"No!" Young Twilight retorted, "Mario Star, I want to be your friend."_

 _"Really?" Young Mario sniffled._

 _"Yeah," said Young Twilight, "You're really nice to me and you're a great study partner. And I really do appreciate you're looking out for me, especially when I like to read and walk around campus..." Young Twilight smiled sheepishly as Young Mario chuckled and started to calm down._

 _"So...will you stay?" Young Twilight asked with a cute smile. Young Mario wanted to tell Twilight how beautiful she looked smiling like that, but kept that to himself._

 _"Okay," said Young Mario gently as Young Twilight gave him another hug and he happily returned it._

 _"Okay, then, so who's up for a little monster hunt?" Shining Armor suggested._

 _"Yeah!" Young Twilight and Young Mario cheered excitedly. It wasn't long before they headed into another room upstairs, which happened to be the family's upstairs mini-library, and Young Twilight's favorite room of course. All three of them were donning safari hats as they tried to stay incognito in what was now a dark library._

 _"Today we are in the search for the rare, elusive fuzzy-fluff," said Young Twilight with her binoculars._

 _"According to the encyclopedia of monsters," said Mario, "Page 94..."_

 _"The fuzzy-fluff is a very deceptive type of monster," Shining Armor add as they tried to quietly sneak about the dark library room, "it disguises itself as part of fog clouds and dark areas, hoping to strike at ponies who can't see or detect it from far away."_

 _"The only way you can detect it is the fact that it looks like a hairy piece of cotton," Young Mario added._

 _"And let's not forget the golden rule when dealing with the fuzzy-fluff," Young Twilight added._

 _"Touch fuzzy, get dizzy," the three ponies said together. It was then Twilight Velvet, with pillows tied to her sides and head appeared before them._

 _"Fuzzy-fuzzy!" she said deviously before tapping Shining Armor on the shoulder._

 _"Oh no!" He yelped before he made his eyes go crossed eyed and wobbled about with a dorky smile on his face, "Happy...happy...happy..." Young Mario gasped._

 _"Shining Armor got touched by the fuzzy!" he exclaimed._

 _"Really? Cause he's looks rather normal to me," Young Twilight remarked._

 _"Very funny, Sis," Shining Armor remarked indignantly before remembering he was supposed to be infected by dizziness, "I mean...happy...happy..." Shining Armor continued to wobble about as Twilight Velvet came at them._

 _"Fuzzy-fuzzy!" she chanted again. Young Twilight and Young Mario looked rather bored._

 _"Shall we run for our lives?" Young Twilight remarked._

 _"Oh yes, lets," said Young Mario._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the two little ponies shouted as they split up as Twilight Velvet gave chase after them. Despite their screaming, Young Twilight and Young Mario couldn't help but laugh as Twilight Velvet chased them about. They soon began taunting her._

 _"Can't catch me!" Young Twilight said._

 _"Can't catch me!" Young Mario shouted to make Twilight Velvet change her pursuit._

 _"Can't catch me!" Young Twilight repeated when...THWACK! Young Twilight had been having so much fun trying to evade Twilight Velvet as she ran into a nearby book shelf. Several books came tumbling out of it, which wouldn't have been a big deal since Young Twilight was pretty good at holding several books with her magic. The problem was that the entire book shelf was loose and her running into it had caused the entire shelf to start tipping over! Young Twilight was so shocked that she couldn't move._

 _"Twilight!" Young Mario called out as the shelf came tumbling down on the little filly. Twilight Velvet gasped when Young Mario dashed over to her and pushed Young Twilight out of the way just as the shelf came crashing down. The two little ponies were holding each other tightly when Mario opened his eyes first._

 _"Are...are you okay?" Young Mario asked worried as Young Twilight opened her eyes. She looked at Mario and saw how worried he was._

 _"I'm...fine..." said Young Twilight, her eyes just staring at Mario's face._

 _Mario really does care about me, Young Twilight thought to herself, Now that I look at him. He's actually really cute..._

 _Young Twilight's eyes shrunk as the thought came into her head and her cheeks turned pink. Mario looked puzzled until he realized that he was still holding her and let go._

 _"S-s-s-sorry," said Young Mario nervously as he backed away to give the filly her personal space, "I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to frazzle you..."_

 _"N-n-n-no, it's...it's okay," said Young Twilight bashfully as she stood up, "You...you saved me...You saved my life. You're my hero, Mario!" Young Mario chuckled._

 _"Anytime, Twilight, anytime," said Young Mario with a smile, "I'm always here for you." Young Twilight giggled happily as she rushed over and gave him a hug, which he returned._

 _Then she kissed his cheek before running out of the room as fast as she could._

 _Shining Armor and Twilight Velvet laughed as Young Mario just stood there. A soft smile appearing his face as his cheeks turned bright red._

 _Later that night, Mario was still smiling happily as he snuggled his little Cadance plushie in his fore-legs._

 _"Now this was a good day," said Mario with a happy sigh._

 _"Did you enjoy your little kiss?" Shining Armor teased as he sat on his bed and looked at the colt._

 _But Mario was embarrassed and pretended to be asleep._

 _End Flashback_

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo cooed at the end.

"So little Mario got his first kiss," Applejack added.

"It was on the cheek you guys," said Mario, "we all know that the real kiss was when she cured me from Discord's corruption." The others nodded in agreement.

"I just don't understand something," said Rainbow, "If Twilight fell for Mario way back then, why did she wait til now to speak up about it?"

"Yeah, I mean Mario's feelings for Twilight were so obvious," Pinkie added, "I mean...I had no problem telling him the truth when I was falling for him way back when."

"I noticed..." Mario remarked wearily. Twilight just stayed rather quiet as she looked at the floor.

"Leave Twilight alone girls," said Rarity, "admitting you're in love with somepony is probably one of the most difficult confessions to make."

"We can all agree with Rarity on that," said Scootaloo, "I mean why should Mario like us? We're not like other fillies. We don't even have cutie marks."

"So what?" Mario asked, "You don't need a cutie mark to catch my attention and I like that you three are different. Different is interesting. It's exciting. I think I'd get bored being with three fillies who were like everypony else." The three fillies smiled, but then Twilight just sniffled.

"You really want to know why I waited?" Twilight asked her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

"Sweetheart..." Mario said gently.

"Twilight, there's no reason to get bent out of shape over this," said Applejack gently, "Everypony is ready for love at their own pace. Mario understands that."

"But it wasn't fair!" Twilight snapped as her tears streamed down her face, "I knew I liked him. I even knew he liked me. Why didn't I try to pursue my feelings sooner? Well, think about it! As I said before, until I came here, I didn't value friendships at all. Even when I did consider Mario as my friend, I _certainly_ didn't treat him like one. I took advantage of him! I probably even _used_ him! Yet he still loves me! When I heard about it at Pinkie's Birthday party, I panicked because it didn't make sense! He shouldn't love somepony who treated him so badly. This entire time, he thought he wasn't good enough for me, but the opposite was true! I'm not good enough for him! When I knew I could return his love, what did I do? I kept running. You all think I'm so brave and a great leader, but I'm not! _I'm a coward!_ " Twilight then cried loudly, her tears splashing onto the wooden floor. Mario wasted no time pulling Twilight into a hug.

"Please don't cry, Twilight," said Mario gently, "I forgive you...for everything."

"How can you?" Twilight asked in tears.

"Because I'm just as much at fault for that as you," said Mario, "I was so desperate to be loved and accepted by you, even by our friends, that I let you treat me that way just so you wouldn't have a reason to...reject me. Now I know that I don't have to be treated like a doormat to be accepted by anypony. I have best friends who I call my sisters, a little brother, and a marefriend, who love and accept me for being myself." The others smiled in agreement.

"Neither of us are perfect Twilight," Mario continued, "and we still have a lot to learn about the magic of friendship. I know I do. And you are not a coward. We all get scared sometimes."

"Not me," Rainbow remarked.

"Yes you!" Everypony minus Scootaloo told Rainbow bluntly.

"She does?" Scootaloo asked surprised as Rainbow just chuckled sheepishly and looked away. Mario glared at Rainbow for a moment before turning to Twilight, whose tears had barely started to slow down.

"Admitting your feelings to somepony is no exception," said Mario, "I was scared telling you. I'm not surprised you were too."

"At least you didn't run off on me like I did," said Twilight sadly.

"But now I understand why," Mario answered, "I'm not mad at you over that anymore. You weren't ready for love. Why else do you think I never pushed you when we were dating about your feelings?" Twilight smiled.

"Because you wanted me to be ready for it," said Twilight with giggle, "You're too good to me, Mario. Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me."

"Well, I love you, my Twily," said Mario sweetly.

"I love you, too, my Mario," Twilight replied as she shared a nose nuzzle and a quick kiss. The others smiled when Rainbow realized that the inside of the clubhouse was brighter.

"Hey, everypony!" said Rainbow as she hovered over to window, "it's stopped raining outside!"

"Well, shall we continue our day at the park then?" Twilight asked as the others cheered.

"Umm, can I please fix my mane and tail first?" Mario asked.

"Awww, Rarity and I worked so hard on those flower braids," Sweetie Belle pouted.

"We don't mean to take advantage of you or embarrass you, darling," Rarity added, "But we _really_ do think you look rather dapper." Despite her words, Rarity did give him a pouty face as well.

"I kind of agree. You look _really_ cute with your mane and tail like that," said Twilight, "it's only for a day." The others just smiled as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine," said Mario, "just make sure Shady Daze doesn't get my picture okay. I don't need the entire town seeing me like this on the Foal Free Press!"

"It actually would make a good front page," said Fluttershy.

"Flutters!" Mario warned.

"Just kidding," Fluttershy giggled as the others laughed. Mario just rolled his eyes as Twilight kissed his cheek and he held her lovingly.

A few days later in Canterlot, the sun was setting as Princess Celestia was just sitting comfortably on her throne. Princess Luna took notice that the elder alicorn looked in deep thought as she entered the room.

"Is something troubling you, sister?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

"I've just been thinking about Twilight and Mario," said Princess Celestia. Princess Luna smiled.

"I'm not surprised," said Princess Luna, "Mario's being dreaming of Twilight being his special somepony for quite some time. It's wonderful that his dream has become a reality."

"Indeed, my sister," said Princess Celestia, "I've always known that their destinies were intertwined with each other. But with their new relationship will come new challenges. After all, a relationship is a special kind of friendship."

"Where are you going with this, sister?" Princess Luna asked curiously.

"What I'm saying is that true love, like friendship, must overcome trails and challenges to persevere," said Princess Celestia, "if their love is to be part of their destiny, they must learn to work and cooperate with each other no matter how difficult things become."

"Well said," Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "I may not know much about the subject myself, but won't those challenges present themselves in due time?"

"Perhaps," said Princess Celestia, "but as their teacher, I need to make sure that they will be ready. When the opportunity presents itself..."

"...I _will_ put their love and what they've learned about friendship to the test..."

As Princess Celestia spoke, Princess Cadance was inside her bedroom reading a book. On the left page was the image of an evil looking unicorn standing above what appeared to be a majestic city. But not just any kind of city...

A city made entirely out of crystal...

 **There's the prelude to Season 3 and a cute little back story of Mario and Twilight as young ponies. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The biggest dynamic change for this season is going to be Mario and Twilight as a couple now. But let me make one thing clear. They DON'T live together. And I'm gonna try not to get too fluffy either. This is a K rated story.**

 **Plus there will be more great moments coming up. Mario has love magic that needs to be developed, maybe Shenran might return, perhaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders will do a turn battle, and let's not forget what happens at the end of season 3!**

 **It's gonna be BIG!**

 **Peace Pony Fans.**


	56. The Crystal Empire Part 1

The Crystal Empire Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 301: Saving ponies and defeating evil isn't anything new, but Twilight and I have never been tested on it..._

One fine day in the city of Canterlot, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne busily just signing some routine paper work. It was then a guard burst through the doors.

"News from Northern Equestria!" said the guard before making a bow and removing his helmet, "Uh...Your highness."

"Yes?" Princess Celestia asked as her paperwork assistant took the work away.

"I am simply to tell you that _it_ has returned," said the guard. Princess Celestia gasped.

"Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," Princess Celestia ordered to another guard standing near her.

"Yes, Your Highness," said the second guard as he, the other guard standing beside Princess Celestia, and the initial guard who came in, all left the throne room. Princess Celestia watched them leave.

 _Looks like the time has come..._ Princess Celestia thought as she used her magic to begin writing a letter.

" _My dearest Twilight and Mario,"_ said Princess Celestia, " _you both must come to Canterlot at once..._ "

(Main Theme)

Inside the Great Oak Library, Mario and Twilight had received Princess Celestia's message and were busy gathering the materials they figured they would need for this "test" Princess Celestia was giving them. To say both ponies were remaining calm would be a gross understatement, Mario was having his panic attack in the second floor while his marefriend was having her own anxiety troubles downstairs on the main floor.

"Where are all my quills?" Twilight retorted with panicked breathing as she stopped pacing about, looked about, and then zipped off. Spike was just watching Twilight pace about as he held a light blue sack in his claws. Then Twilight found her quills and used her magic to toss them at Spike. Spike jumped into the air and grabbed them with the sack, the tips of the quills puncturing the bottom of the sack.

"Brbrbr. No, no, no, no, no..." Twilight babbled as she used her magic to search for a book, "Ugh. We need the Magic Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?!"

"Why not ask your coltfriend?" Spike remarked but was ignored as Twilight then sat down for a moment and ran off. As Twilight ran over to a shelf to grab a book and Spike headed over to her. The rest of the mane six minus Pinkie were there, just watching Twilight frantically trying to gather her materials. Then Twilight found a large dusty book on a high shelf. Spike got under it to catch it, but the book was so big that landed on top of him and flattened him for a moment. Spike quickly recovered as he tried to lift the book off of his back but was struggling to succeed. Twilight then headed toward another drawer.

"Flash cards! I should make some flash cards," said Twilight as she stacked them up into two piles and hovered them over to Spike, who had just barely gotten himself out from under the large book, "Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. _Ever_. Then you can test Mario. This isn't going to be enough cards." As Twilight shoved the two stacks of note cards into Spike's arms as she scratched her chin before remembering something and made a mad dash to the other side of the room. Her friends just continued to watch Twilight, while Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow were concerned. Applejack was smirking to herself.

"Twilight, calm down," said Spike firmly as he set the note cards down on the floor, "It's just a test." Twilight froze before she looked at Spike with wide eyes. It was clear Spike had hit a nerve. A nerve he should have known by now to _never_ mess with.

"Just a test?" Twilight repeated as she rushed at Spike and leaned into Spike's face with her hind legs in the air, " _Just a test!_ Princess Celestia wants to give Mario and I some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because _it's just a test_?!" Twilight gave Spike a panicked looking face as she literally backed Spike into a wall. Spike cringed before equipping himself with an army hat and pillow padding around his body.

"Uh...yes," said Spike nervously. Twilight just glared at him angrily, her temper about to explode as a large ball of magical energy began to glow from her horn.

"I'd say she's handling this pretty well, considerin'," said Applejack casually. The four ponies all got out just in time.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHH!" Twilight screamed in frustration as her magic ball exploded, sending the entire Golden Oak into the air, spun about, and then landed back into its original roots.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UGH!" Mario screamed and groaned as he landed a few feet away from the panting purple pony on his back.

"Well, that's one way to get me downstairs," Mario groaned, feeling rather dazed when Twilight turned around and gasped.

"Oh no, my schmoopy!" Twilight cried out as she rushed over to him and helped him up to his hooves, "I'm so, so sorry. I'm just so nervous about the test and then Spike said it was just a test and I..." Twilight stopped talking as Mario gave her a tender hug.

"Just like when you were a filly," Mario chucked, "A hug always helped calmed you down." Twilight giggled.

"Thanks," said Twilight, "But what about you, sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Well..." said Mario, as he pondered, a vision appeared of him sitting in the middle of the floor hyperventilating and later he was hugging his tail and humming to himself, "...I'm pretty nervous myself. Guess I just don't want to let Mom down. And...I don't want to let my girl down." Twilight smiled.

"I don't wanna let you down either," Twilight replied as they shared a nose nuzzle and chuckled to each other. Spike just rolled his eyes.

 _I did say I wanted them to get together_ , Spike thought, _I'm just grateful the mush hasn't been too intolerable...mostly._

Back at Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were just admiring a new stained glass window depicting Shining Armor and Cadance's bodies shaping into two halves of a heart. It was created to represent how their love had defeated the changelings not too long ago. Nearby was also a new staining glass window featuring Mario hovering in the air producing a pink heart from his horn while being surrounded by the other Elements of Harmony. Princess Celestia had created it as her way of saying that Mario was indeed the Seventh Element of Harmony. But getting back on track, the two Princess were admiring the first stained glass window.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Princess Luna asked the elder alicorn as she gazed at the stained glass window.

"Yes, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there," said Princess Celestia, "The others will be joining them soon."

"The Empire's magic is powerful," Princess Luna reminded her, "It cannot fall again, sister." Princess Celestia continued to stare at the stained glass picture.

"They will succeed at their task," said Princess Celestia definitively, "And when they do, we'll know that they are much closer to being ready." It was then the double doors that lead to the main hall opened.

"Ahem," said Twilight with a sheepishly.

"We're...umm...here...Mom..." Mario stuttered with the same facial expression. Princess Luna just looked at them skeptically while Princess Celestia gave the two ponies a warm smile.

"Trust me, little sister," said Princess Celestia to her younger sibling. Princess Luna said nothing as she walked past the two approaching ponies. She only exchanged a brief look with them before taking her leave.

"You wanted to see us?" Twilight asked as she and Mario placed their saddle bags on the floor, "To give us a test? We brought our own quills and plenty of paper to show our work." It was then a long roll of parchment got away from them.

"Oops!" said Mario, "Shoot..." Mario tried to grab the parchment but it got away. Princess Celestia just looked at the paper as it finished unrolling before her.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Twilight as she tried to use her nose to roll up the paper herself.

"My bad!" Mario added as he was about to grab the paper with his magic when Princess Celestia beat him to it and rolled up the paper herself. She then put all the writing materials back into their saddle bags.

"This is a different kind of test," said Princess Celestia.

"Oh...not a written test?" Mario implied, "Then...live demonstration? Do...Twilight and I have to magic duel each other?!" Both ponies looked rather uneasy at each other.

"Not that either, my son," Princess Celestia answered, giving them a serious look, "The Crystal Empire has returned." Mario and Twilight both gave the alicorn stunned and worried looks.

"The Crystal Empire?" said Twilight as she used her magic to scroll through her books, "I'm sorry, I-I thought we'd studied. Ooh, we don't think there's anything in any of my books in-"

"There wouldn't be," said Princess Celestia, "Few remember it ever existed at all." Mario and Twilight lifted their heads at her curiously.

"How come you never told us about it before?" Mario asked as he pulled out several notebooks, "I know you didn't cause I have archived every lecture you've ever given to me and Twilight."

"That's because even my knowledge of the Empire is limited," Princess Celestia answered as she lifted a giant crystal underneath a protective glass case, "But what I do know it that is contains a powerful magic." Princess Celestia then set the crystal before Mario and Twilight, who looked at it curiously until Princess Celestia fired a magic blast at it, making the giant crystal produce an image of the entire empire. Mario and Twilight backed away from the projection as it expanded on the floor before them. Mario and Twilight couldn't help but notice the tower that stood in the center of what looked like a big city. They could also see ponies made out of crystal living happily within the city.

"One thousand years ago," Princess Celestia explained, "King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire." As Princess Celestia told the story, black crystals appeared around the image. Then a unicorn with a grey coat, black mane and tail, with a red horn, and green and orange glowing eyes appeared. He was also wearing steel armor around his body. He smiled and growled evilly as he had all the crystal ponies bounded and chained as they walked single file.

"He was ultimately overthrown," said Princess Celestia as shadowed figures of what appeared to be herself and Princess Luna as they fired a bright magic blast at King Sombra, "turned into shadow, and banished into the ice of the arctic north." King Sombra gave a loud roar as his shadowed form fell into a large crack in the ice and then sealed him inside. Mario and Twilight stared at the empire in amazement.

"But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire," Princess Celestia continued, "A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air. If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria." As the alicorn said that, the image of the empire disappeared from the crystal. She then made the crystal shine brightly as she mentioned hope and love.

"If hatred and fear take hold..." Princess Celestia then made her eyes look just like King Sombra's and fired a black beam at the crystal, producing black crystals that came rising at the two ponies. Twilight cringed in fear as Mario held her close protectively, but he was rather shaken up himself.

"Did...did you just use black magic?!" Mario exclaimed in horror as Princess Celestia used her normal magic to blast away the crystals.

"No, no, my son," said Princess Celestia as she landed back on the ground, "it is just an illusion. Sometimes in order to penetrate, access, or purify anything powered by dark magic, one must disguise their own magic to resemble the source. This allows your magic to be effective against it." Mario breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Which is why I need your help in finding a way to protect it," Princess Celestia finished as she looked at the two ponies.

"You want us to help protect an entire empire?" said Twilight as she and Mario exchanged worried looks.

"It is, as I said, a different kind of test," said Princess Celestia as she placed the giant crystal back on its pedestal and under its glass case, "But one I'm certain you two will pass."

"So the test is actually a mission," said Mario to his marefriend, "and a pretty high-stakes mission too." He and Twilight looked at each other again before giving each other a nod.

"How do we begin?" Twilight asked bravely as she and Mario faced the alicorn.

"By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire," said Princes Celestia as she walked by the two ponies.

"My brother is there?" said Twilight excitedly.

"And Cadance?" said Mario in the same tone.

"They are," said Princess Celestia, "And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you two are ready to move on to the next level of your studies." Princess Celestia then guided both Twilight and Mario outside of the main hall where Princess Luna was standing just outside the double doors. The stern look she gave both Mario and Twilight melted what little confidence they had about their "test".

"But what if we fail?" Twilight asked worried.

"You won't," said Princess Celestia.

"But what if-" Mario tried to ask but Princess Celestia held a fore-hoof in the air to silence them both.

"You _won't_ ," said Princess Celestia firmly as the two ponies started to walk away, "But Mario, Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you two alone who ultimately assists Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protecting the Empire. Do you understand?" They looked back at her.

"Mm-hmm!" said Twilight with a firm nod and a confident smile.

"Mm-hmm!" Mario added right after with a nod and smile of his own.

"Then go," said Princess Celestia, "There is no time to lose." The alicorn quickly shut the door in their faces. Mario and Twilight pondered to each other before taking their leave, but not before Mario wrapped a fore-leg around Twilight and nuzzled her head.

"I'm afraid, sweetie," Twilight admitted.

"Me too, sweetie, me too," Mario replied.

Outside the stairs leading inside the castle, Spike was just sitting and waiting for Mario and Twilight to come out with a bored look on his face. It was then Mario and Twilight came walking downstairs with their heads low.

"Ah! Twilight! Mario!" said Spike excitedly as he stood up, "That was fast! Let me guess, you both got a perfect score?" Mario and Twilight just looked at him before walking off.

"A-minus? B-plus?" Spike guessed and then gasped, "Did one or both of you..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "fail?" Spike didn't get an answer as the two ponies just looked sadly into the distance. It was then Mario and Twilight walked forward and began to sing. Spike just smiled and lightly jogged up to them.

[Twilight]

 _I was prepared to do my best_

[Mario]

 _Thought I could handle any test_

[Twilight and Mario]

 _For I can do so many tricks  
But I wasn't prepared for this_

[Twilight and Mario - as they made their way down some side streets, some other unicorns were snootily walking about. Twilight, Mario, and Spike saw a waiter offer a mare a tall tea pot and a cup. Twilight then used her magic to pick up the tea pot and pour the tea into the cup.]

 _Levitation would have been a breeze  
Fact and figures I recite with ease_

"The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine zero nine," Twilight recited as she sat just outside of the school office of a nearby professor.

"And one-hundred twenty eight to the fourth power is two hundred sixty eight million, four hundred thirty five thousand, four hundred fifty-six," Mario recited right after.

"They are both correct," said the pony named Bill Neigh, who was also known as the science pony, as he showed the same calculations in his black board.

[Twilight - She then picked up Spike and spun him around by standing on her hind legs, hugged him, and then dropped him as she frowned. Then she and Mario headed over to the edge of a tower balcony that overlooked the landscape. Spike rubbed his top scale to recover before joining them.]

 _I could ace a quiz on friendships bliss  
But I wasn't prepared for this_

[Mario and Twilight]

 _Will I fail, or will I pass?  
I can't be sure..._

[Spike - who stood on the tower edge]

 _They can't be sure..._

[Twilight and Mario - she and Mario then headed toward a pond. Twilight then teleported from one lily pond to the next, making a pose as she did so. The first pose was an opening ballerina stance, the second post was a single fore-leg handstand, the third pose could be considered the intro position to a two legged curtsey or finishing pose to a gymnastic routine, and the last pose was on all fours but with her fore-legs in the air. Mario copied the same moves, except his handstand was on both his fore-legs and the third was a classic victory pose. He teleported to Twilight's right for the fourth pose.]

 _My mind is sharp, my skills intact  
My heart is pure..._

[Spike- standing in the background as the two ponies teleported and posed]

 _Their hearts are pure..._

[Twilight - she and Mario are standing on their hind legs as they dance together, performing a small jump and then trotting forward holding fore-hooves with their heads reeled back. Spike twinkles toes as he follows them from behind, doing his own ballet solo.]

 _Oh, I taken my share of licks._

[Mario]

 _I've made it through the thin and thick_

[Twilight- her face appears in the fore-ground]

 _But no, I wasn't_

[Spike - his face appeared behind her]

 _Oh no, she wasn't_

[Mario - his face appeared right after Twilight's]

 _Oh no, I wasn't_

[Spike - his face appeared in the background]

 _Oh no, he wasn't_

[Twilight and Mario- both of them do a solo ballet twirl together on their hind legs]

 _No I wasn't..._

[Twilight, Mario, and Spike - As the three are seen singing together, the view panned out to show the entire Canterlot castle]

 _Prepared...for this!_

A little later both Mario and Twilight arrived at the train station platform. Spike, still in good spirits, followed them from behind until his smile flipped over.

"Uh, prepared for what exactly?" Spike asked puzzled. Mario and Twilight looked at him sadly.

"Twilight! Mario!" said a voice as the two ponies turned to see Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy at the station platform waiting for them. Applejack was the first to reach them as she jumped up and hugged them each around the neck.

"Uh, did you pass?" Applejack asked curiously as the rest of the ponies caught up to them. Spike just smiled, until a certain pink pony appeared next to him.

"Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?" Pinkie asked, bumping Spike out of the way as she set her party cannon pointing upwards and then squatted down. Pinkie timed her jump perfectly as her party cannon blasted out some confetti at the same time.

"Not quite," said Mario and Twilight together, making both the confetti blast and Pinkie stopped in mid air. Pinkie returned to the ground looking puzzled as the confetti blast went right back inside of the cannon and lowered.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire!" said Twilight and Mario nodded in agreement. The other ponies looked perplexed.

"Huh?" they all said at once.

"Crystal what?" Rainbow asked but didn't get any answers.

It wasn't long before the main seven and Spike were riding a train heading towards the frozen arctic regions of Equestria. The train just gave a loud whistle as it made its way toward a lone station where the snow was falling heavily and the winds were howling. As soon as the door to their passenger car opened, Twilight and Mario both raised a fore-hoof to their faces as the others flinched at the bitter cold winds. Everypony except for Rarity, who had a pink scarf around her neck.

"Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves," Rarity boasted.

"Well there's a fine line between being prepared and overdoing it," Mario remarked, "Poor Spike is buried alive under all that luggage!"

"I didn't say a word," said Spike with a grunt as he carried various bags that belonged to the marshmallow pony. Spike then slipped on some snow and dropped her luggage. One suitcase then opened, causing several scarves to go flying into the winds, "Whoa! Hey. C'mere..." Spike then faded out as he gave chase. Mario and Twilight led the group forward, trying to figure out where to go next.

"Twilight!" somepony called out. Twilight raised a fore-hoof over her face to see who it was. It was then she saw a familiar white stallion wearing a black scarf, snow mask, and some goggles. He quickly lowered his mask and goggles.

"Shining Armor?" said Twilight as she rushed over and gave him a hug. Mario just casually followed behind Twilight.

"Twily! You made it!" said Shining Armor excitedly and then turned to Mario, "So...you taking good care of my sister?" By now, Twilight had already told both her brother and Cadance that they were together now. While Shining Armor supported their relationship, he was still protective of Twilight for obvious reasons.

"He's my Schmoopy teddy bear!" Twilight remarked as she nuzzled his side with her head. Shining Armor covered his mouth to avoid laughing as the others snickered behind them. Mario blushed.

"Does that answer your question?" Mario remarked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes it does, little buddy," Shining Armor replied before getting serious, "We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." The group looked worried and Fluttershy gulped.

"What kind of things?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Let's just say the Empire...isn't the only thing that's returned," Shining Armor answered as Spike arrived carrying various scarves in his hands.

"I've got a good guess what the other thing might be," said Mario with a shiver, "Good thing I brought these just in case." Mario then pulled out the visor he has used during the changeling battle and put them on.

"Where are mine?" Twilight demanded.

"I never had the chance to make another pair, sweetie," said Mario as Twilight just pouted. Fortunately Shining Armor got everyone refocused so they could get on their way and the group began to their treacherous venture through the snow.

"Something keeps trying to get in!" Shining Armor explained, "We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place."

"That would make the most sense to me," Mario answered.

"But Princess Celestia said Mario and I were being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire!" Twilight explained, "If Sombra can't get in, then it must already by protected."

"For the moment, sweetie," said Mario, "but I think Mom wanted us to find a stronger if not more permanent solution. Something that will keep Sombra out for good." It was then a loud howl was heard, making everypony stop moving. Fluttershy gasped.

"Th-that's one of the things, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked in a panic.

"Guh! We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now!" Shining Armor shouted as everypony picked up their pace. It was then a black tornado appeared behind them and pair of glowing green and red eyes became visible. Poor Spike was petrified at the sight until Shining Armor scooped him up with his magic, making the dragon drop Rarity's luggage, as they all made a run for it. King Sombra growled and roared as he gave chase after them. Mario growled.

"You're not getting any of my friends, Sombra!" Mario shouted as he used his visor to target the only hit point, his eyes. He then launched his magic blast, which split into two and homed in on the eyes. King Sombra roared loudly as the magic blasts hit each of his eyes, faltering his advance on the group.

"Go, go!" Twilight shouted as she scooped Spike onto her back. However, King Sombra had already recovered and was continuing to give chase on the group.

"Almost there," said Shining Armor as they saw a giant blue done in the distance. Shining Armor then stopped and turned to face Sombra one-on-one.

"Shining Armor, wait up! WHOA!" Mario called out as he stopped to go help the stallion out, but was then picked up by Twilight's magic and carried away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Twilight yelled, "We just got together and I am _not_ letting you risk your neck against Sombra!" It was then Shining Armor launched his own magic blast at King Sombra. However the shadow king was prepared and easy dodged the attack before he growled and lunged at Shining Armor as the white stallion prepared another magic blast. It was then the group had gotten within reaching distance of the blue dome and Mario had finally been set down so he could run on her own.

"I hope we don't go _smack_ into that thing!" Mario called out as they kept running and managed to go through the barrier rather than smacking into it.

"Everypony okay?" Twilight asked out of breath. The rest of the ponies just gave a general okay at they tried to catch their own breath. It was then Shining Armor came diving through the barrier. All of his snow gear had been lost and there were some black crystals surrounding the top of his horn.

"Oh, no!" said Twilight as she rushed over to her brother so quickly that Spike fell off her back, "Shining Armor, your horn!" Shining Armor sat up and tried to make his horn glow, the black crystals acted like a barrier that prevented him from doing so. He just shook his head as the two just shared sad looks with each other.

"Sparkleriffic!" said Pinkie, but it didn't do much to lighten up the brother and sister's mood as Mario just rolled his eyes at her. It was then they joined the rest of the group as they marveled at what appeared to be the Crystal Empire. They stood before two giant crystal pillars that acted as the main gate into the Empire. Even the surrounding environment was must more pleasant with clear pleasant skies and soft green grass. It wasn't long before Shining Armor guided them down the streets that lead to the central tower, which was also the location of the Crystal Palace.

"It's _gorgeous_!" said Rarity as she marveled at the sights, "Absolutely _gorgeous_!" She then mumbled as she continued to fan girl over the crystals, "There are no words!" Rarity made the face of a pony that was clearly star struck.

"Focus, Rarity," said Applejack as she brought the marshmallow pony back to reality, "We're here to help Twilight and Mario, not admire the scenery." Applejack then walked off as Rainbow walked about in the background.

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is," said Rainbow, "just looks like another old castle to me."

"A-p-guh!" Rarity spluttered as if somepony had shaved off her mane before she got into the blue Pegaus's face, "Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni-" Rarity was then cut off when Applejack and Rainbow laughed and exchange a high hoof with each other. The other girls just chuckled and smiled as well.

"Very funny," Rarity muttered to herself.

"Leave Rarity alone you guys," said Mario, "This place is very beautiful." He turned to Twilight, "Sweetie, maybe you and I can have a little date here once our mission is complete."

"Well, aren't you romantic," Twilight remarked as they nuzzled each other. Shining Armor rolled his eyes and everypony made their way inside the castle.

Inside the main throne room was Cadance, who was sitting on a throne chair made out of crystal. One could tell that the pink alicorn was looking rather tired as her horn was glowing constantly and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was feeling rather glum for the moment.

"Cadance!" Twilight and Mario shouted. Cadance then smiled excitedly as she headed over to the two ponies.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" the three ponies sang and danced together, "Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" The three ponies laughed as Rainbow and Applejack snickered.

"Can you believe Mario actually did that so openly?" Rainbow remarked as Applejack chuckled. Mario, who had heard Rainbow, gave them a glare when Cadance cringed as the barrier outside flickers like her horn.

"One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria _isn't_ hanging in the balance." Cadance then sighed, her exhaustion was now more clearly visible.

"Are you okay?" said Twilight.

"You don't look so good," Mario added with worry.

"Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light," said Shining Armor as he stood beside the pink alicorn, "That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra."

"Wuh? Cadance!" said Mario sternly, "I seem to recall somepony telling me that rest and good meals are important for being able to do your best all at times. That smart ponies don't run themselves ragged."

"This is different..." Cadance said in her defense.

"No it isn't," said Mario, "If you run out of energy, the consequences are going be much more serious. If sleeping means risking lowering the shield, then at least get a good meal in your stomach! Shining Armor, point me to the kitchen, I'm going to make the friend I call my Big Sister a meal fit for a princess! With dessert!"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, can you make your famous Triple Chocolate Peanut Butter cake?" Shining Armor asked like a young colt, forgetting the food was for Cadance and not him. Cadance and Twilight giggled at his childish behavior.

"Sure, just point me to the kitchen," said Mario. Shining Armor gave him instructions and Mario was on his way. Cadance just rolled her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I had forgotten how overprotective Mario can be," said Cadance.

"Hey, you said you missed his cooking," said Shining Armor, "might as well let him make you something to eat."

"It's alright, Shining Armor," said Cadance, "I'm fine."

"She's _not_ fine," said Shining Armor to Twilight, "She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade...Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen." Twilight then looked outside for a moment.

"That's why we're here," said Twilight.

"Why we're _all_ here," Applejack remarked behind the purple pony on behalf of the rest of the group.

"Mm-hmm," said the other ponies in agreement.

"Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keep her spell going," Shining Armor explained, "and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies."

"Crystal Ponies?!" said Rarity excitedly as she tugged her mane with her fore-legs, "Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?!" Rarity then realized everypony minus Twilight was giving her funny looks.

"Um, ahem," said Rarity sheepishly, "Please continue."

"But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic," said Shining Armor. It was then a green pipe appeared, made of crystal since that was material of the land, as Mario came out of it rolling a tray for a full course meal, dessert included.

"That was quick," said Twilight, "How did you cook that so quickly? Let alone bake the cake." Mario smiled.

"Pinkie taught me a trick on how to do speed cooking and baking," said Mario as he set the tray of food before Cadance, "I managed to catch the last part of the conversation and I agree. Somepony within the Empire must know something about how to defeat King Sombra. Looks like we've got some research to do." Twilight then pondered for a moment when she got an idea.

"A research paper!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Shining Armor as Candace looked puzzled.

"That must be part of our test," said Twilight excitedly, "to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I _love_ research papers!" Cadance and Shining Armor looked stunned as Mario chuckled to himself.

"Don't I know it," Mario remarked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Rainbow muttered sarcastically to Pinkie.

"Oh-oh-oh!" Pinkie replied energetically, "Lemme guess! Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity?" Pinkie then grabbed the two ponies and then gave the group a worried look. Mario groaned.

"Doesn't that pony know sarcasm when she hears it?" Mario remarked as Cadance chuckled. Twilight then got behind Shining Armor and hugged him.

"Don't worry, big brother," said Twilight, "I am _really_ good at this sort of things. Especially with my schmoopy helping me." Shining Armor smiled, Mario blushed, and the rest of the group snickered.

"I'm _never_ gonna get used to that nickname," Mario muttered to himself.

Later that day, the group had split up for the most part to go and ask the crystal ponies for information. Twilight, Mario, and Spike had decided to create their own group. For the moment, they were asking questions to a crystal pony named Autumn Gem.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Twilight pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you," said Autumn Gem in very depressed tone, "But I...can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power." It was then a flash appeared featuring King Sombra's eyes, making her shudder, "I don't _want_ to remember anything about the time he ruled over us."

"You poor thing..." said Mario sympathetically.

"King Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't...crystally," said Twilight to Mario and Spike discreetly.

"Have we really been gone for a thousand years?" Autumn Gem asked.

"Yes," Twilight replied directly.

"If you think of anything, even the smallest thing..." said Twilight.

"Of course," said Autumn Gem as she went to close her door.

"Wait!" said Mario, "I can see that King Sombra has put you through alot, more than we could ever understand. If you are in ever need a friend, just know that our doors are open to you." Twilight just smiled. Mario had mentioned this to each crystal pony that they had spoken to. Twilight had wondered why at first, but she figured it out. Mario was just being true to his Element and was showing compassion and empathy to ponies who clearly suffered under King Sombra.

"Thank you," said Autumn Gem and then closed her door.

"Well, _that_ was a total bust," said Spike as the group headed back into the street.

"Maybe the others are having better luck," said Twilight until she noticed Mario looked rather glum.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Twilight asked.

"I just feel so much...pain, sadness, suffering," said Mario sadly, "that monster hurt these crystal ponies in ways that will take a _lot_ of time to heal. I've...never sensed such emotions like this before..."

"Could be your new love magic," Twilight guessed, "It must let you sense when ponies are in pain and distress."

"I guess...you're right," said Mario quietly, "But it's so strong...I feel like I wanna cry..." Twilight hugged him, which helped him smile.

"Be strong, sweetie," said Twilight, "We'll find a way to help the crystal ponies."

Meanwhile, Rainbow was trying to get information out of another crystal pony named Fleur De Verre. In her own special way.

"A way to protect the Empire!" Rainbow demanded as she hovered above the crystal pony, "You know anything about it or what?"

"I wish I could help you. Really," Fleur De Verre replied in a depressed manner. Rainbow looked stunned before she flew back into the pony's face.

"Hold on!" said Rainbow, doing some boxing punches in front of the pony, "You gotta know something!"

"But...I don't have any information," said Fleur De Verre. Rainbow just grunted loudly as she slapped a fore-hoof over her face.

Elsewhere, Fluttershy was having trouble getting information as well. She seemed to having some trouble asserting some attention to herself.

"Oh, um. Excuse me!" Fluttershy stuttered, "Oh! Hello! Umm, I was just wondering." The crystal ponies just kept walking past her. Fluttershy then noticed a pair of crystal ponies just sitting at a nearby table. She narrowed her eyes at them, gritting her teeth as she raised a fore-hoof angrily into the air, before backing out of her attempt to be assertive.

"Oh, oh, that's okay," said Fluttershy with a nervous laugh, "um, you all look really busy." Fluttershy then just moved away hovering backwards from the two crystal ponies.

"Having trouble asserting yourself?" said a voice.

"EEK!" Fluttershy yelped as she turned around to see a familiar Pegasus stallion standing before her. He was quite recognizable without his guard uniform on.

"Shenran!" said Fluttershy excitedly as she hugged him happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Shining Armor asked me to be captain of his new royal guard here in the Crystal Empire," Shenran explained before adding sheepishly, "which has not been formed yet because no crystal ponies are volunteering. So...I'm more or less just a body guard to Princess Cadance when Shining Armor is patrolling the arctic."

"So...since Shining Armor is with Cadance," said Fluttershy with a smirk, "You're technically off duty for the moment."

"Pretty much, I mean Princess Cadance did ask me to see if I could offer any assistance to you and your friends," Shenran replied with a smirk, "but...I honestly did want to see you again..."

"I see. So...would...you...be willing to help _me_ find some information?" Fluttershy asked, actually pretending to be shy.

"If you want me to," Shenran teased before Fluttershy grabbed one of his fore-legs and pulled him along. Since they were both Pegasi, they could easily hold hooves as they headed down the street together. As they disappeared, a certain pink pony appeared in the background using her random agility to move about. She was also dressed in black and wearing a pair of goggles on her head.

"Time to gather some intel!" said Pinkie as she scaled down a wall with some rope. At that moment, a pair of crystal ponies were looking at the center tower where the crystal castle was located.

"It just feels like something is missing," said one pony named Elbow Grease.

"I know," the pony named Night Knight answered, "It _looks_ the same, but it doesn't _feel_ the same."

"Because it isn't!" said Pinkie in a loud whisper as she appeared above them upside down, making the two crystal ponies flinch.

"A spy!" Elbow Grease gasped before she and Night Knight took off. Pinkie then screamed as she fell to the ground.

"A Spy?" said Pinkie indignantly, "How did they know?" She then looked up at her head, "Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles." She then put the night vision goggles on.

"Ooh! Night vision-y!" said Pinkie as she then took off in a hurry...

CLANG!

...right into a crystal lamppost.

While Pinkie went off to la-la land...

Oh that's right...she's always there...

So while Pinkie was knocked out, Rarity was trying to get intel in her own way.

Actually, she seemed to be visioning herself as a crystal pony and boasting about it.

"Hm-hm-hmmm," said Rarity as she daydreamed, "And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. Oh! Wouldn't I look marvelous? So sparkly!" She tittered to herself happily as the other crystal ponies just gave her funny and disturbed looks before backing away from the marshmallow pony.

It wasn't long before the mane seven and Spike all regrouped back at the central area of the empire.

"I got nothing so far," said Rainbow sadly as she made her landing, looking rather exhausted.

"Oh, me neither," said Rarity quickly, not wanting to admit she hadn't exactly _helped_.

"Oh dear..." said Mario as Twilight and Spike looked rather disappointed. It was then Fluttershy arrived, but then unzipped herself and revealed that it was Pinkie instead. Mario, Spike, and Twilight looked rather disturbed.

"My cover has been blown," said Pinkie in a hushed tone, "I repeat, my cover has been blown!" Pinkie then took off as Spike just slowly backed away.

"Ooookay," said Twilight slowly.

"Hey y'all," said Applejack, "Look who I found with Fluttershy when I bumped into her!" Shenran just gave a shy wave to the group.

"Well, I'm sure they had fun searching information together," Rainbow remarked as the others giggled. Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane as her cheeks turned pink.

"Leave her alone, Rainbow," said Shenran, "Fluttershy brought me up to speed and we spent alot of time asking crystal ponies about any information."

"Did you find anything Shenran?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Shenran sadly and then Fluttershy stepped on the discarded disguise and nervously backed away from it. Shenran picked it up with a fore-hoof, "Wuh? Is this...Fluttershy?!" Pinkie chuckled sheepishly.

"If you fill it up with cotton, you can have your own life-size Fluttershy plushie to keep you company while on duty," Mario teased. Shenran's reply was tossing the discard disguise at Mario's face.

"Sorry, Twilight," said Applejack, getting everypony back on track, as Mario pulled off the discarded costume and tossed it behind him in disgust, "These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library." Twilight gasped.

"A library?" said Twilight as stars appeared in his eyes and then grabbed Applejack by the cheeks, "Well, why didn't you say so?!"

"Uh...thought I just did," said Applejack.

"Come on, sweetie," said Twilight excitedly as she grabbed Mario's fore-legs, "A library!"

"WAH!" Mario yelped as he was pulled away before he could respond and the others followed the couple to what appeared to be a giant building. As the doors opened, inside was a massive multi-story library filled with books galore. Twilight was in awe as the rest of the group made their way inside.

"I just...I don't even know what to...There are no words," said Twilight in amazement. Mario smiled.

"I love it when my marefriend gets like this," he said to the others, "she's so adorable."

"A-dork-able is more like it," Shenran muttered as Fluttershy and Rainbow heard him and snickered.

"Well, Mario is a dork," Fluttershy replied.

"So is Twilight," Rainbow added.

"I heard that!" Mario and Twilight said at once.

"Ahem," said an elderly crystal pony named Amethyst Maresbury, "May I help you?"

"Yes," said Twilight eagerly, "We're looking for a book."

"We have plenty of those," Amethyst Maresbury answered.

"You do," said Twilight as she twirled about happily on her hind legs, "You really do." Mario chuckled as Applejack approached the crystal pony.

"We're lookin' for a history book," Applejack told her, "Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day."

"Yes. Of course," Amethyst Maresbury replied, "History, history...Ah yes." The six girls smiled and gave a squee as Mario and Shenran smiled hopefully. But then there was a long pause as the crystal pony said nothing.

"Which is where, exactly?" Twilight asked uneasily.

"I...I can't seem to remember," said Amethyst Maresbury sadly, "I'm not sure I actually work here."

THUD!

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he did a comedic plop to the floor.

"UGH!" Rainbow groaned as well, face-hoofing herself.

"We'll just take a look around," said Twilight, "I'm sure we can find it on our own." It was then all but Pinkie headed towards the shelves to start their search.

"Let me know if you find anything," said Amethyst Maresbury before walking away with a uncertainty in her demeanor.

"I _like_ her!" said Pinkie before joining the rest of the group.

"Okay, let's lay some ground rules here for the two couples in this group," said Rainbow, "no kissing, cuddling, goo-goo eyes..."

"Rainbow, look! An ultra rare Daring Do book!" Shenran called out and pointed at a book shelf behind her.

"Where? Where?!" Rainbow said excitedly before she made a long face and saw that Twilight, Mario, Shenran, and Fluttershy had already disappeared.

"I walked right into that one," Rainbow remarked as Applejack snickered. It wasn't long before they had all split up to search the library shelves. Rainbow then stood on the top of crystal ladder as Applejack bucked it so Rainbow could scan the books quickly and dropped book after book from the top shelves to the floor. Fluttershy and Shenran were actually exploring the books at a more leisurely pace. They didn't even notice all the books drops right behind them or that Mario was skimming through them all and placing them back into the shelves. Pinkie searched the shelves by randomly jumping from one book to the next. Rarity yawned as she let Spike search the books for her. Alot of time had passed as Applejack was searching through her own stack of books and feeling rather discouraged.

"Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause?" Applejack asked.

"We can't give up yet," Mario replied as he put some already searched books back into the shelves and then looked over to Twilight, who was searching through her own giant pile of books, "Found anything, sweetie?"

"No, no, no, no, no..." said Twilight frantically as she searched cover after cover until one book finally caught her interest, " _Yes_! " _History of the Crystal Empire_ "!"

"Alright!" said Mario as he hopped easily from the upper floor to the one below. Twilight clutched the book happily as the rest of the ponies gathered around her.

"I just hope it has the answers we need," said Twilight as she opened the book. The others just looked at it with interest.

"A "Crystal Faire"," Twilight read aloud to Shining Armor and Cadance, whom the latter was looking more and more exhausted, "According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My coltfriend, my friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!" Twilight and Mario both gave them a smile.

"That sounds pretty promising," said Shining Armor.

"Has Shenran joined up with you?" Cadance asked tiredly.

"Shenran?" said Shining Armor puzzled, "Is that where he's been all day?"

"Yes, he has," said Mario, "he said Cadance sent him to help us. I know for a fact Fluttershy was more than happy to see him join the group." Cadance nodded but then just closed her eyes. She clearly looked ready to drop to sleep at any minute. Mario and Twilight looked at her worried.

"We'll get started right away," said Twilight, "C'mon, Spike and Mario, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!" Mario nodded as he followed Twilight. Spike did the same, but grunted since he not only had to carry the heavy book, but was holding it as Twilight was reading it to Cadance and Shining Armor.

Mario, Twilight, and Spike then headed through some double doors. Inside were the rest of the main six and Shenran as they sat at a large dark blue round table. Mario and Twilight approached the table with Spike right behind them.

[Twilight - She comes up to the table with Mario at her side. She then used her magic to place the book in the middle of the table. The others smile as the book opened.]

 _Princess Cadance needs our help  
Her magic will not last forever  
I think we can do it  
But we need to work together_

[Twilight and Mario]

 _We have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history_

[Rainbow Dash - first page they see was ponies doing a jousting tournaments as she worked on the costumes for it.]

 _It says that they liked jousting_

[Rarity - another page showed the flag of the Crystal Empire as she gathered the materials to recreate the flag.]

 _They flew a flag of many hues_

[Applejack - another page showed a crystal pony gathering berries as she and Pinkie collected the berries from a bush into a basket. She also eats a berry.]

 _Made of sweets of crystal berries_

[Fluttershy - another page showed a picture of a frolicking ewe. It was then two ewes appeared from behind a small hill as Fluttershy and Shenran led and frolicked with them on their hind legs.]

 _They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes_

[All eight ponies - shared looks with each other as they looked at the book further]

 _Oh, we have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history_

[Pinkie - turned the page herself as she saw a pony playing a flugelhorn. She then played the instrument herself, causing everypony to cringe and lean away.]

 _There was a crystal flugelhorn  
That every pony liked to play_

[Mario - turned a page to see ponies gathered around a large collection of tent-like stands. He helped to set up the tents before picking up a ball and tossing it a stack of crystal bottles, knocking them all over.]

 _Tents for fun and games galore  
To have fun in their own way_

[Twilight Sparkle - She stood before the Crystal Empire flag with her left fore-hoof over her heart.]

 _And the Crystal Kingdom anthem  
Can you learn it in a day? _

[All eight ponies - Rainbow helped to hang up some white flag banners around the set up stands as Twilight and Mario, the former holding the book with her magic, made sure everything was set up correctly. Fluttershy and Shenran arrived with the ewes. Pinkie bounced past next with the flugelhorn and Spike arrived carrying a large collection of balloons, which he let go as the balloons floated high into the sky. Then they are all together again to finish the song.]

 _Oh we have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history_

As the song ended, a zoomed out view showed that Crystal Faire was ready to go.

"This looks amazing!" said Twilight as she and Mario looked around, "I don't know how we could've done this without you!"

"I agree," said Mario, "This was definitely a team effort. Great job everypony!"

"One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!" Twilight pointed out as she cheeked the book. It was then Applejack noticed a small statue with a heart on top of it.

"What's this thing for?" Applejack asked as she gave the statue a slight tap with her fore-hoof, causing it to make a loud THUNK sound.

"The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece," Twilight explained, "So I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block." Mario whistled impressively.

"I didn't know you were so artistic," said Mario.

"You're not the only one whose multi-talented, sweetie," Twilight remarked as she kissed his cheek.

"Nice work, Twi," said Applejack, "Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'."

Pinkie now stood at the side of a giant balcony of the castle which overlooked the faire grounds. She took a deep breath and blew into the flugelhorn.

"FLUGELHORN!" she said as she blew into it loudly and took another breath. It was then Mario and Twilight approached the edge of the balcony with Cadance and Shining Armor right behind them.

"Hear ye, hear-" Twilight began.

"FLUGELHORN!" Pinkie shouted as she blew into the said instrument a second time, making Mario and Twilight cringe.

"Pinkie!" Mario snapped as Twilight glared back at the pink pony. Pinkie blinked before laughing nervously as the four ponies stared at her.

"My bad," said Pinkie bashfully.

"Ahem," said Twilight as she cleared her throat, "Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!" As Twilight made her announcement, several crystal ponies peeked out of their houses and work locations while some other ponies looked up from walking in the streets. Once they heard about the faire, several of the crystal ponies began to sparkle as they smiled and chatted excitedly with each other. Twilight and Mario smiled as Pinkie walked up to look as well.

"Alright!" said Mario as the three shared a high hoof together.

"Come on in, y'all," said Applejack as she lead them through the faire grounds, "Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway. Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess."

"Did she say...Crystal heart?" said Elbow Grease as the other crystal ponies chattered amongst each other excitedly again and they began to enjoy themselves. It was then Rainbow appeared next to one rather timid crystal pony.

"We totally nailed it right?" Rainbow asked but didn't let the crystal pony answer before continuing, "Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now!" The crystal pony looked rather uneasy as she headed to the stands where the food was.

"Gonna have some grub, huh?" Rainbow continued to frazzle the poor crystal pony, "What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob?" Rainbow then looked to see that she had scared off the crystal pony.

"What is _with_ these ponies?!" Rainbow bellowed.

Eeesh...and she complains that Pinkie gets too upfront and pushy with ponies?

Anyway, elsewhere in the faire grounds, two crystal ponies were looking around.

"Seeing all of this," said Autumn Gem, "I feel like I'm starting to remember."

"Me too," said Fleur De Verre. They then gasp as their own bodies sparkled.

" _The Crystal Heart_!" they exclaimed together.

"Do you think they really have it?" Fleur De Verre asked. Rainbow heard them and quickly hovered over to them.

"Of course we have it!" Rainbow answered for them, "Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart?"

"Of course you can't," said Amethyst Maresbury, "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected!" She then gasped as her own body sparkled.

"I _do_ work at the library!" Amethyst Maresbury exclaimed.

"W-what's that about "powering the heart"?" Rainbow asked skeptically as Applejack was standing beside her.

"I just can't believe you found it," Amethyst Maresbury continued, "King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mmm, funnel cake!" Rainbow made a strained groan as she and Applejack's eyes widened as the elder crystal pony left them alone. Rainbow then took off to where the makeshift Crystal Heart was. Twilight and Mario were just checking out the book when Rainbow covered the statue, and both ponies, with a blanket.

"What's are you doing, Dashie?" Mario asked annoyed.

"Why did you-" Twilight was about to add.

"I think we may have a problem..." said Rainbow nervously.

It wasn't long before Rainbow was up on the balcony with Twilight, Mario, Cadance, and Shining Armor. Mario and Twilight were rather upset.

"I didn't know it was an actual relic!" said Twilight as she searched the book, "The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!" It was then Twilight turned to the last page and found that the actual last page was torn out.

"There was a page missing..." said Twilight.

"Looks like King Sombra was one step ahead of us," said Mario sadly.

"How did I not notice this?" said Twilight as she face-hoofed herself and then glared at Mario, "and how did _you_ not notice this?"

"I guess I just didn't!" Mario protested.

"Well _you're_ supposed to catch the details that I miss, _sweetie_!" Twilight shot back.

"Well nopony's perfect, _sweetie_!" Mario yelled.

"Well I thought you at least tried for my sake!" Twilight yelled back.

"So this is my fault?"

"Glad we agree on something!"

"Hey, I thought you promised not blame me for _your_ mistakes!"

"I'm not _because you missed the details, not me_!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Mario, Twilight, stop it!" said Cadance in a stern but tired tone, "It's alright...these things...hap...end..." Cadance suddenly got very dizzy. Shining Armor caught her before Cadance could tumble to the floor. However there was trouble.

Cadance's horn stopped glowing.

"Twily...Mario..." said Shining Armor with worry. It was then a ominous howl was heard as the barrier protecting the Empire faded. Then black shadow clouds started to appear and began to completely surround the Empire. King Sombra's face then appeared from the shadow with a devious smile as he growled menacingly.

"Sweetie?" said Twilight fearfully as the two held each other close.

"Yes?" Mario replied in the same tone.

"We're in deep trouble," Twilight said.

"I agree," Mario replied and held Twilight a little tighter.

To be continued...

 **And season 3 is now underway with our new couple in a deep pickle!**

 **I apologize if Mario seemed to be just an add on to the first song, but it was stated that he and Twilight were being tested so it seemed fitting that they sing that song together. As I said before, I'm not very good at song lyrics so I hope Mario's little add on to the second song didn't tarnish it in anyway.**

 **Plus Shenran isn't going to be regular character. He's just getting alot of screen time because he's now part of the Crystal Empire. How often he appears and how much of a role he has after this arc will depend on how much you want to see him.**

 **At the posting of this chapter, I have now surpassed over 50,000 views so thank you all for reading and enjoying my story!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	57. The Crystal Empire Part 2

The Crystal Empire Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 302: Never has relying on our friends and each other for victory been so important..._

I always skip the "previously on My Little Pony" Segments.

(Main Theme)

As the dark shadow cloud made its way towards the Empire, King Sombra revealed his head as he laughed evilly and slowly made his way towards the Crystal gate.

"The Empire is under attack," said Shining Armor as he helped Cadance get back on her hooves. With a quick smile to each other, Cadance then narrowed her eyes and used her magic to reactivate the protective barrier around the Empire. King Sombra tried to charge through, but his head hit the reappearing barrier.

"Arrgh!" he groaned as the tip of his red horn was broken off and fell inside of the barrier as it closed up. It wasn't long before the horn tip sank underground. Cadance smiled as she saw the barrier was restored but then winced since she was still feeling very exhausted.

"I have to find the Crystal Heart!" said Shining Armor with much determination in his tone.

"No," said Twilight as Mario helped the struggling alicorn from losing her balance before Shining Armor went to help support his wife, "You stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Shining Armor. Mario and I will retrieve the heart." Mario narrowed his eyes and nod.

"Let's a-go!" said Mario before making his horn glow a shade of pink, which created a red heart that floated over Cadance's horn, making it brighter, "It's not much, but it will at least give you some extra energy to keep the barrier up until we find the Crystal Heart." Cadance and Shining Armor smiled before he joined Twilight and Rainbow.

"Let's do this!" said Rainbow as they headed inside the palace.

"I've been trying to figure out how Mario and I are meant to pass Celestia's test," Twilight told Rainbow and Mario.

"Should we really be worrying about that right now, sweetie?" Mario asked, "We've got more at stake than passing a test at the moment!"

"I'm just saying," Twilight continued, "retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do." She turned to face Rainbow who was hovering overhead with a confident smile on her face.

"Name it," she replied.

"You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going," Twilight instructed.

"What?" said Rainbow in shock, "With that _thing_ moving into the Empire?"

"The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies," Twilight explained as they continued to make their way out of the palace, "so they can activate the Crystal Heart."

"Yeah, and?" said Rainbow with an eye roll as she flew right above the two ponies.

"Focus Dashie!" Mario snapped, "This is very important!"

"If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Crystal Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything _but_ lifted. It won't matter if we find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire." Applejack was busy trying to keep a crystal pony from taking a peak at the fake Crystal Heart and quickly covered it with a sheet and guarded it. It was then the three ponies exited the palace.

"Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high, "Rainbow summarized as gave Twilight and Mario salute and flew off.

"Twily! Mario!" Shining Armor called out as he held Cadance close to him, "Be careful. The both of you."

"I will," said Twilight.

"Yes, sir," Mario replied and then the two ponies took off into the city. Little did anypony know that by allowing the tip of Sombra's broken horn to sink underground that it would produce a black crystal, allowing the wicked king magical access to the Empire as he growled in determination.

Meanwhile, the crystal ponies were playing ring toss, making their bodies sparkle. Autumn Gem, who had become slightly discouraged, started eating some crystal corn to make herself sparkle again. Fluttershy and Shenran watched from nearly, exchanging both a smile and a cuddle with each other. At another stand, Rarity was busy creating hats and other crafts made out of crystal hay as several crystal ponies came to watch her make her creations. They soon sparkled and started fighting over her items as Rarity quickly scooted out of the way. Spike just watched Rarity as Rainbow arrived next to the marshmallow pony from a nearby bush.

"Okay. here's..." Rainbow whispered and the lowered her voice so only Rarity could hear. Rarity's eyes shrunk when she heard the plan.

"Huuuuh?" Rarity winced as the crystal ponies all looked at her puzzled. Rarity quickly tried to recompose herself, "I...just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones." Rarity gave a nervous laugh as the crystal ponies kept staring at her. Rainbow then took off as Rarity pulled Spike close and whispered to him.

"Uh-huh. We can do that," Spike replied but then his own eye bugged out when he heard the rest, "Twilight and Mario are doing _what_?!" Spike then took off as some crystal ponies watched him leave.

"He...really..loves getting his face painted," said Rarity, "Haha."

For the moment Mario and Twilight were walking past a flugelhorn stand in deep thought.

"Who wants a flugelhorn?" Rainbow shouted.

"I want a flugelhorn!" Pinkie called out, wearing a jesters outfit. Rainbow just glared.

"Who _else_ wants a flugelhorn?" Rainbow asked annoyingly.

" _I want a flugelhorn!_ " Pinkie screamed and threw temper tantrum. Mario, who took notice, rolled his eyes.

"Pinkie always was the baby of the group," he remarked.

"And what do you say I am to the group, sweetie?" Twilight asked with a glare.

"The beautiful and lovable genius," Mario answered with a smile.

"Okay, thank you," Twilight answered with a proud smile when she looked back and saw the Crystal Palace sparkle before her.

"I got it," said Twilight, "Sweetie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mario looked at the palace himself before his face brightened.

"I sure am!" Mario answered. It was then Spike arrived out of breath.

"Twilight, Mario, wait!" Spike panted, "I'm coming with you!"

"You can't," said Twilight, "Mario and I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by ourselves." She and Mario then walked off.

"I know," said Spike, "I promise I won't lift a claw to help you two." Spike soon found himself being placed into Twilight's back.

"Not a claw, Spike," said Twilight as she gave the dragon a smile.

"But do let us know if you spot anything," Mario added as they went on their way at high speed, or at least as fast as Twilight could run.

"Where are we going exactly?" Spike asked as the two ponies quickly ran between two crystal ponies.

"We think we might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart," said Twilight.

"The castle?" Spike replied in surprise.

"The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here," Twilight explained, "they'd have been too afraid to even try."

"Not only that," said Mario, "but when you think about it. For the king to hide the Crystal Heart here would have been too easy. It's the old double-reverse psychology and we figured it out."

"Hey, schmoopy, _I'm_ the one who figured it out," Twilight said smugly. Mario just gave her raspberry as she returned it.

"Oh brother," said Spike, "I hope you're right."

"You and us both," said Twilight as the three then made their way inside.

Outside, Applejack was just nervously looking about when Rainbow appeared before her, making the orange pony whinnie in surprise as she backed away on her hind legs. Rainbow then crouched low like a guard dog as she saw a crystal pony casually walking by.

"What are _you_ lookin' at!?" Rainbow demanded as the crystal pony backed away nervously, "that's what I thought!" Rainbow sternly crossed her fore-hooves and watched the crystal pony run off. Rainbow then felt herself being pulled back by the tail.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack whispered to her, "We're supposed to be actin' like nothing's wrong."

"Exactly," said Rainbow as she growled as two more crystal ponies, making them wince and run away. Rainbow just smirked in satisfaction when Applejack tapped her on the shoulder.

"What I mean is," Applejack continued in a hushed tone, "maybe you should let _me_ keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart while _you_ show off your joustin' skills."

"Huh. Seeing my awesomeness _does_ have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood," Rainbow bragged before she flew off. Applejack wiped her brow in relief.

Elsewhere in the Faire, some ewes were bleating and hopping up and down happily, making a crystal pony sparkle as they enjoyed the ewes inside the pen. It was then Fluttershy came by holding a shepherd's staff as she closed the gate to the pen.

"Come on, _Knight_ Fluttershy," said Rainbow as she pushed Fluttershy forward from behind, making the yellow Pegasus drop her staff.

"Huh?" said Fluttershy puzzled.

"It's showtime," Rainbow replied as she continued to push the yellow Pegasus toward the jousting arena. It was a few minutes later that Shenran arrived carrying a large sack of ewe feed.

"I got the food for the ewes, Fluttershy," he called out as he set the bag down and noticed the dropped staff, "Fluttershy?" Shenran looked around before finding a spare light blue feather on the ground. Shenran growled. Aside from Mario, Fluttershy had also confided with him about her negative feelings over Rainbow. While he knew they had settled things and he had befriended Rainbow over the short time he had spent with her, Fluttershy did mention that Rainbow was still very pushy with her.

And Shenran didn't like that at all.

"What are you forcing my girl into this time, Rainbow Dash?" Shenran muttered sternly before he flew off to find both Pegasi.

Back at the location of the fake Heart, Applejack was just standing on her hind legs as she leaned against the statue with her fore-arms crossed. It was then Autumn Gem arrived.

"How are y'all feelin'?" Applejack asked, trying to make casual conversation with her, "Havin' a good time?"

"The best I've had in over a thousand years!" Autumn Gem replied happily, but was also trying to see around Applejack as she titled her head to block her view.

"Well, that's good!" Applejack answered as she made Autumn Gem back away a bit from the fake Heart, "Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if your gonna power up that Crystal Heart right?"

"I sure would like to see it before the ceremony," said Autumn Gem as she tried to look around Applejack as she blocked her view again, "It's been such a long time."

"Oh, I hear ya, but, uh..." said Applejack as she started to fan herself with her stenson hat, "phew! Gettin' a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar!" Applejack pointed at the stand as Autumn Gem smiled and walked away. Applejack then saw another crystal pony walk up to the fake heart and went to peek under the cloth. Applejack made a panicked noise and rushed over to stop him.

"Uh, you tried to the Crystal Empire fritters yet?" Applejack suggested as she held the treat in a fore-hoof, "Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe! You're gonna love 'em!" The crystal pony then sparkled and licked their lips. Then another crystal pony arrived and started snooping around. Applejack then tossed the fritter away for the hungry crystal pony to go after it as she went up to the other crystal pony nearby.

"Uh, I hear there's a joustin' match about to start!" said Applejack loudly so she could get the attention of any other crystal ponies nearby, "You don't want to miss that!" As the rest of the crystal ponies walked away Applejack looked rather worried.

"Come on, Twilight and Mario..." she pleaded in a hush tone, "These Crystal Ponies are more curious than a cat!"

Inside of the castle, Mario and Twilight were frantically running about try to find any sort of clues that would lead them to the Crystal Heart. They both sighed loudly when their efforts weren't giving them any results. Spike just panted since he was finding it more difficult not to "lift a claw" and help, especially as he watched Twilight and Mario looking around.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," said Twilight, "it's gotta be!"

"I'm checking every nook and cranny that I can, sweetie!" Mario called out.

"Well, look harder!" Twilight snapped as she checked a small shelf.

"Why don't _you_ look harder!" Mario retorted, "and stop bossing me around!"

"Hey, I'm your marefriend!" Twilight yelled, "Don't talk to me that way!"

"I'll stop when you stop talking to _me_ that way!" Mario yelled back as they both glared at each other. It was then they both saw Spike looking under a rug.

"Not a claw, Spike," said Twilight.

"Uh..." Spike murmured and laughed nervously as Twilight rushed out of the room. Mario just followed behind her, but did check under the rug to see if there was any clues. Once he found nothing, he followed after Twilight.

"Celestia's orders!" Twilight yelled as Spike jumped and frantically followed. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Were your ears stuffed or something?!" Mario snapped, "She said that we need to be the ones who help Cadance and Shining Armor protect the empire. They said nothing that we can't get help." Twilight just glared and groaned as she checked the main throne and examined it further.

"Mario...look at that!" Twilight pointed out.

"At what?" said Mario irritably until he examined the throne and noticed a familiar crystal on the top of it. It was then both Mario and Twilight remembered something.

 _"If the Empire is filled with hope and love," said Princess Celestia as she shot a beam at the crystal, making it shine, "those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold..." Princess Celestia than made her eye look like Sombra as she fired a black beam at the crystal._

"I get it!" said Mario.

"Of course!" said Twilight. It was then Spike ran into Twilight from the back and fell over.

"Argh! What?" said Spike panting as he got up, "Did you find it?"

"No," Twilight answered, "Because _this_ isn't King Sombra's castle."

"Well, isn't this where he lived when he was in power?" Spike replied puzzled.

"It is," said Twilight, "But it didn't look like this. Ready Mario?"

"I'm ready," said Mario as they both stood before the throne. Mario and Twilight closed their eyes and grunted as they struggled to disguise their magic to look like King Sombra's before they fired a pair of black beams at the crystal above the throne. The crystal produced a dark shadow that revealed an underground spiral staircase from the floor. Twilight clapped her fore-hooves excitedly as Mario smiled in amazement.

"Whoa!" said Spike as he looked at the new passage, "When did you learn to do that?"

"That was a little trick Celestia taught us," said Twilight.

"By disguising our magic to look like King Sombra's," said Mario, "we were able to use our own magic to expose his illusion." Spike then gulped as he looked down the deep passage and whimpered.

"Well, Twilight," said Mario, "I'll roll into a ball, you balance on top of me with your hind legs, and we can roll our way down. Okay?" Mario then charged up his roll.

"No thanks," said Twilight smugly, making Mario uncurl and plop into her stomach, "I prefer to keep _my_ hooves on the ground."

"Well, ain't we all snooty today?" Mario remarked annoyingly. Twilight stuck her tongue out at him.

"You stay here," said Twilight to Spike.

"Huh, if you insist," said Spike as the dragon breathed a sigh of relief. Twilight and Mario then lit up their horns and started to slowly descend the stairs. They hadn't gone too far down when Spike leaned over to see them.

"Can you see what's down there yet?" Spike called out, his voice echoing as he spoke. Twilight leaned forward over the stairs to try and scope the area below, but all she could see was darkness.

"Not yet," said Twilight, her own voice echoing as well, "I can't even tell how far down this goes!"

"Ugh, and to think I let Pinkie borrow my night vision goggles," Mario retorted annoyingly, "I still don't get how she broke 'em either." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Mario snapped, "If it was dumb idea, you could have told me!"

"Well, maybe I didn't want to!" Twilight remarked. They two ponies glared before Twilight broke off some crystal and dropped it down below. Twilight then knelt forward waiting to hear the crystal make the sound that it landed. She then rubbed her ear and put a fore-hoof to it when there was a long silence.

"I'm _waiiiiiitiiiiiing_..." Mario complained softly as he tapped a fore-hoof one of the steps.

"SHH!" Twilight said sternly as she waited a another couple of seconds and heard the clatter. Twilight and Mario cringed as they nervously looked down the stairs.

"Spike?" Twilight called out.

"Yeah?" the dragon replied.

"Can you see outside?" Twilight asked. Spike then looked outside. He immediately took notice that the barrier was flickering and thunder was rumbling outside.

"Yesss...Crystalsss," King Sombra sneered as he used the black crystal that grew inside the barrier to turn the Crystal gate into black crystal. Spike cringed at the sight.

"It's not good!" said Spike, "Cadance's magic must be fading faster than before!"

"B-b-but, that's not possible," said Mario, "my love magic gave her a boost. It should have lasted _much_ longer!"

"Apparently not," said Twilight, "Now c'mon." Twilight went to run down the stairs with Mario right behind her. Suddenly, one of the steps cracked and Twilight lost her balance.

"Twilight! Eeeeyipe!" Mario cried out as he tried to grab her to help her re-balance herself but was too late and they both ended up tumbling down the stairs.

"Ugh! Ow!" Twilight cried as she painfully tumbled about.

"Oomph! Oop! Eep! Yipe! Ugh!" Mario cried out as he tumbled down right behind her. Twilight then used her magic to stop herself from landing on her head at the bottom of the stair case. Mario ended up landing hard on his back since he failed to stop his momentum with his own magic.

"Ugh...I'm gonna need a long message at the spa after this," Mario muttered painfully.

"Twilight? Mario? Are you okay?" Spike called out.

"I think so..." Mario groaned.

"Yes..." said Twilight as she used her teleportation magic to get herself right side up. And then used the same magic to help Mario to his feet.

"Thanks," said Mario quietly as he rubbed his back with a fore-hoof for a moment. It was then they saw a large wooden door. Twilight used her magic to try and open it. The door then suddenly scooted away from her. Mario then found the door and tried to open it, but the door scooted away from him.

"What in the..." said Twilight as she growled and charged at the door, but smacked into the wall.

"Oh, it's that kind of door huh," said Mario as he noticed the door above the stairs and out of reach.

"You're not the only one that can pull illusionary magic," said Mario as he pulled out a blue switch with a letter P on it. Mario set the switch on the floor and stepped on it to make platforms appear.

(Cue favorite P switch fanfare)

Mario quickly jumped from platform to platform. Just as he landed on the platform in front of the door. Mario went to rush into it.

SMACK!

But ended up crashing into the wall as the platforms disappeared and Mario landed on his back..again. Twilight winced at the landing.

"Ow..." Mario groaned. Now Twilight was getting frustrated.

"Stop...moving!" Twilight shouted as she exerted herself to disguise her magic once more so she could fire her magic at a black crystal right above the door. This made the door stationary and open up with a loud creak.

"Well, that worked," said Mario as he and Twilight saw a bright light inside the door.

"Spike, I think it's here!" said Twilight with a smile.

"Let's a-go!" said Mario excitedly as they headed inside. When the bright light faded, Twilight found herself without Mario and...inside the main throne room of Canterlot Castle?!

"Huh?" Twilight exclaimed in shock as she looked around for a moment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said a very stern voice. Twilight saw that it was Princess Celestia, who was doing some letters alone with her back against the purple pony.

"I don't know!" Twilight answered, "I opened the door and-"

"And now you must _go_ ," Princess Celestia retorted, cutting Twilight off as she continued her letters.

"Go where?" said Twilight, feeling more confused than ever.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Princess Celestia coldly, "You and Mario failed the test, Twilight." Twilight looked in deep shock.

"I don't understand," said Twilight confused, "The test?"

"Not only will you or Mario _not_ move on to the next level of your studies," Princess Celestia continued sternly, "you won't continue your studies _at all_!" Twilight felt her heart break as she look more devastated as she sat on the floor.

"I...You didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed!" Twilight replied as her eyes watered. Princess Celestia lifted a wing to comfort her, before roughly pushing her out of the way.

" _Didn't I?_ " Princess Celestia retorted before adding, "and _my son_ has a few choice words for you." Twilight then looked to see Mario glaring at her darkly. She could tell he was furious.

"What...what happened, sweetie?" Twilight asked confused and also a little frightened. Mario sternly pointed a fore-hoof to one stained glass window. Twilight looked with teary eyes at what appeared to be a large magic blast that shattered Mario's element to pieces. He then pointed to another stained glass window. This one showing Twilight's defeat by King Sombra, whose laugh echoed from it.

"Mario...I..."

"We. Are. Finished," said Mario darkly, "I want _nothing_ to do with you."

"Mario..." Twilight croaked as her already breaking heart ripped in two.

"I HATE YOU!" Mario screamed before walking off on her. Twilight just knelt on the floor and began to cry.

"Twilight! Mario! Twilight! Mario!" somepony called out as Twilight's surroundings faded. Spike had made his way down the staircase. Apparently Twilight and Mario hadn't moved through the door at all. They were just sitting before the door with red and green eyes and devastated looks on their faces.

"Twilight? Mario?" Spike called out, "Twiiiilight! Marioooo!" Twilight was the first to snap out of it as she looked rather upset.

"I know you told me to stay up there," Spike explained quickly, "but you were down here for such a long time and you weren't answering and I got so worried so I came down here and you and Mario were staring at that wall and...wait, Mario? Mario snap out of it!" Mario was still in his state of devastation when he finally snapped out of it. He couldn't help but shed tears afterwards as he regained his composure.

"Mario, sweetheart, are you okay?" Twilight asked gently. Mario just shook his head and held a fore-hoof to his head. Twilight then looked suspiciously at the opening and ducked behind the door.

"So...I was calling you and Mario, but I couldn't seem to get your attention, and-" Spike then stopped when he noticed the door only lead to a blank wall, "what were you looking at? I mean...it's just a wall..." It was then the black crystal triggered, creating an illusion for Spike and making his eyes green and red.

"Ponyville? Well, how did I get..." Spike said puzzled until he saw something that had him in tears, "No! I don't wanna go! Please, Mario! I thought we were brothers! Please, Twilight, don't make me!"

SLAM!

Twilight sternly slammed the door shut, snapping Spike out of it but his tears remained.

"King Sombra's dark magic," Twilight explained, "A doorway that leads to your worst fear."

"We were home," said Spike sadly as he cried, "You and Mario told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away!" Twilight pulled Spike into a hug.

"A fear that will never come to pass," said Twilight softly, "I'm never gonna send you away. Neither will Mario."

"Twilight..." said Mario in a shaky tone.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked with concerned.

"Do you love me?" Mario asked quietly as his tears continued to fall, "Am I special?" Twilight was puzzled but then realized why he was asking this.

"Mario..." said Twilight, "what happened? Did Princess Celestia fail you?"

"Yes"

"Did she dismiss you as her student?"

"And as her son! She banished me!"

"Did I break up with you?"

"Uh-huh," Mario whimpered, "You said you hated me! But the worst thing...was..." Mario sobbed a bit before trying to regain some composure.

"What is it, sweetie?" Twilight asked, placing a fore-hoof on his cheek. Mario looked at her sadly.

"Everypony said I was worthless," Mario croaked, "including you and Mom..."

"Oh, sweetie," said Twilight, "Nopony thinks you're worthless. I don't think you're worthless. I love you."

"I love you, too," Mario answered as he managed to finally slow down his tears, "I'm sorry I was being so difficult before."

"I'm sorry, too," said Twilight, "When things get frustrating, that is when we should rely on each other instead of fighting with one another. Just know that I think you're very special and I wouldn't want any other pony as my coltfriend."

"You're the only pony I want for my marefriend," Mario answered as they shared a kiss with each other.

"Gross! I came down here for _this!"_ Spike remarked as he turned away and made a face. Mario and Twilight chuckled.

"You know it's funny, sweetie," said Twilight, "while nopony told me that I was...you know...I had the same worst fears as you. In fact, while being dismissed and failing the Princess was heartbreaking. What devastated me the most was you breaking up with me and you saying that you hated me."

"Really, sweetie?" Mario replied in surprise.

"Uh-huh," said Twilight, "Losing you hurt more than anything. I want our love to last forever."

"Me, too," said Mario.

"Guess we both have that in common with each other now," said Twilight, "and now we know that we feel the same way about each other."

"It really lightens that fear a bit," said Mario.

"Yeah...it does," said Twilight as they shared a nose nuzzle and a smile with each other. Then they both stood up, "and I know that by working together, we're not going to fail this test."

"Right," said Mario, "Double team...together this time!" Twilight nodded before they both fired a normal magic blast at the black crystal. This caused the illusion to be destroyed and the true room that was behind the door appeared. Mario and Twilight walked eagerly inside, but then groaned and lowered their heads when they saw what was inside.

"What's in there?" Spike asked.

"Stairs," said Mario and Twilight sheepishly.

"Lots and lots of stairs," Twilight added as she and Mario ventured forward, but then they both stopped.

"Maybe you should come with us this time," said Twilight to Spike.

"Good idea," said Mario, "C'mon, little bro!" Spike smiled happily as he proudly followed them from behind as they made their up the stairs.

Back outside the palace balcony, Cadance was starting to tire out again as her horn glow was continuing to flicker. Shining Armor took notice and then glared as he heard King Sombra's wicked laughter in the distance, followed by more rumbling thunder. The wicked king had not only managed to restore his broken horn, but was also creating two dark shadows from the blackened Crystal gate as he laughed wickedly once more.

Meanwhile, the crystal ponies were cheering as Rainbow, now wearing a jousting uniform, smiled confidently to the crowds. Fluttershy then made her way forward and nearly tipped herself over by the jousting rod that was attached to the side of her uniform. While the crowds were cheering for her, the poor yellow Pegasus could only make scared, nervous noises to the crowd. Pinkie, still in her jester outfit, continued to do handstands to entertain the crowd before she heard some more rumbling thunder and looked up. Pinkie then quickly blew the flugelhorn, this time on key, to start the match. It was then Shenran arrived.

"Where in Equestria are those two?" he said to himself before he saw Rainbow Dash charging forward. He then tilted his head and gasped when he saw Fluttershy, who hesitated and then charged forward herself at the blue pegasus. Rainbow made a determined face as she came at Fluttershy full force. Poor Fluttershy was so scared that she stopped charging and could only brace for impact.

CLANG!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Fluttershy screamed as she went flying backwards a good distance before landing in a nearby pile of soft crystal hay. Shenran felt his heart drop.

"Fluttershy!" he cried out and headed over to her. The crystal ponies cheered.

"Bravo, Knight Rainbow Dash!" A crystal pony called out as the blue Pegasus took a bow and waved at the crowds. Rainbow then headed over to Fluttershy. She noticed that Shenran was nearby, giving Fluttershy a gentle head nuzzle as the yellow Pegasus whimpered as she lay on her back.

"Isn't there...somepony else who could...take over the jousting demonstration with you?" Fluttershy asked with a nervous exhale as she tried to catch her breath. Rainbow just scoffed.

"The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these a good time," Rainbow remarked indignantly, "But, y'know, if that isn't important to you..." Fluttershy gave a loud whimper and started crying.

"Rainbow, not cool," said Shenran angrily, "What gives you the right to force Fluttershy to doing something like this? I may not have known her as long as you have, but _I know_ that she doesn't like doing these kinds of sporting events!"

"Well, we're kind of pressed for time," Rainbow protest, "Sometimes a pony has to be taken out of their comfort zone!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't give you the right to force her out of her comfort zone either!" Shenran retorted sternly, "Jousting is very dangerous and with the way you slammed into her could have caused a serious injury! And I'm not gonna stand here and let you do that to her again!"

"Shenran!" Fluttershy said as she raised her voice slightly. The Pegasus stallion looked back to see Fluttershy giving him a pleading look to stop fighting. Shenran released a harsh breath.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," said Shenran before looking at Rainbow, "I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by somepony who _appears_ to be using you to inflate her ego!" Rainbow sighed loudly.

"Okay, okay," said Rainbow as she looked at Fluttershy, "I'll take it easy on you next time. But not too easy! I've got a reputation to maintain!" Fluttershy smiled at first but then nervously followed behind the blue Pegasus. Neither of the three noticed that one of the crystal buildings had turned into black crystal in the background. Shenran then stopped Fluttershy.

"Forget it," said Shenran, " _I'll_ be the one jousting you this time!" Rainbow rolled her eyes but then smirked.

"Fine!" Rainbow snapped as she got into Shenran's face, "If you wanna be with my best friend, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"I don't need your approval to be with Fluttershy!" Shenran remarked indignantly.

"Then put your bits where your muzzle is, solder colt!" Rainbow taunted as Shenran glared.

"Don't think just cause you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on you!" Shenran warned.

"Bring it on!" Rainbow challenged.

A few minutes later...

CLANG!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow shrieked as she was knocked into the air and landed in her own pile of crystal hay. The crystal ponies cheered as Shenran, now in his own jousting uniform, calmly waved at the crowd and took a bow.

"WAY TO GO SHENRAN! WHOOOO!"

Shockingly, that was from Fluttershy!

"Oh come on!" Rainbow complained, "it took me forever to get Fluttershy to cheer like that for me!" Shenran then helped Rainbow up as Fluttershy flew over to the two of them.

"Oh...sorry, Rainbow," said Fluttershy, "it's only because I love him." Fluttershy froze as her face went deep red. Shenran was just as stunned as he looked at her. Fluttershy gave a light squeak as she titled her head away. Shenran lifted a fore-hoof so they were looking eye to eye. Poor Fluttershy was crying as she bit her lower lip.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Fluttershy sobbed, "I...it just slipped out...and I...(whimper)." Shenran smiled.

"I love you too," Shenran said gently. That made Fluttershy giggle as Shenran dried her tears with a fore-hoof and then they shared a kiss.

"BLEH!" Rainbow groaned loudly before turning away from the site and crossed her fore-legs as she pouted. She actually wasn't disgusted.

She was jealous! Jealous that Fluttershy found herself a special somepony and she was still alone.

But...she would never admit to it.

Back at the palace, Twilight and Mario were continuing their venture up what felt like an endless staircase. Spike was struggling just to pull himself up from one step to the next.

"What if this is just more of his magic?" said Spike as Twilight titled her head slightly to the side and then stuck her tongue out in deep thought while Mario just looked up and scratched his chin, "He makes a door that leads you to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?" Twilight and Mario stopped moving as they were one stair flight above the dragon. They then looked back and then upward.

"Good point," said Mario, "I wouldn't put it past Sombra to do that." Twilight hummed in agreement before she used her magic to put Spike on her back.

"Sweetheart, what if..." Twilight whispered to Mario, who then smiled excitedly.

"I've been wanting to try that out," Mario replied eagerly, "Let do it!" Mario and Twilight then made some sounds of exertion as they made their horns glow. Suddenly, the two ponies and Spike were lifted into the air, turned over upside down and then began to slide down the underside of the stairs. They had successfully reversed gravity on themselves.

"Whoa. Whoaaa! Yaaaah!" Twilight called out excitedly.

"Yeee-hahaaaaa!" Mario shouted excitedly as well as the two ponies enjoyed their ride down their own makeshift slide.

Back outside, King Sombra's effort of taking over had not gone unnoticed. Elbow Grease noticed the blackened crystal building and his sparkle faded instantly. Rarity, who was nearby with her crafts stand, quickly made the stallion something to make him sparkle again. Rarity smiled and waved him goodbye before frantically trying to continue making crafts to keep the crystal ponies cheerful. But then another crystal building turned into black crystal, causing Fleur De Verre to cry out in distress and run away. A few other crystal ponies then began to chatter with each other, clearly frightened as Rarity tried to catch up with him. Before the area where Applejack was trying to keep the crystal ponies away from the fake Heart, dozens of crystal ponies were now surrounding it and they had all lost their sparkle. It wasn't long before Rarity arrived.

"Excuse me, pardon me," said Rarity with a nervous laugh before heading towards Applejack.

"I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth!" Rarity told Applejack in a hushed tone, "I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw." It was then the crystal pony wearing that very hat appeared in the foreground, "I made it work. But still."

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'," said Applejack, "The Princess isn't looking so good." That was an understatement. Shining Armor was sitting down as he held his clearly exhausted wife as she was literally using every last bit of energy she had to keep the barrier up, but her horn was flicking even more now.

"I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer," Applejack pointed out before trying to remain optimistic, "It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up the Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway." As Applejack spoke, the crowd of crystal ponies continued to grow.

"I sure hope that time comes soon!" Pinkie pointed out as she tried to balance on a ball and juggle flugelhorns, "Even I can't keep this party going forever!" Pinkie then shrieked as she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, dropping the flugelhorns as one bonked her on the head. Unfortunately her ball bounced into the covered fake Heart, knocking it out from underneath the blanket and exposing it to the crystal ponies.

"This isn't the Crystal Heart," said Crystal Beau.

"Oh, of course it isn't," said Rarity with a nervous laugh as Applejack put on a nervous smile on her face, "The real one is-"

"On it's way!" Applejack blurted out.

"I was _going_ to say "being polished" to buy us some more time?" Rarity retorted in a hushed tone.

"Oops," said Applejack as she and Rarity put on some sheepishly smiles on their faces as the two ponies and Pinkie were surrounded by crystal ponies. The crystal ponies then saw the barrier fading as King Sombra laughed.

"It's...It's him!" Sapphire Joy shouted as the other crystal ponies cried out in distress.

" _Crystal heart..._ " King Sombra said sinisterly as his shadow form increased in size.

As for Mario, Twilight, and Spike, they were having the time of their lives. Well Twilight and Mario were enjoying themselves as Spike hung onto Twilight for dear life.

"Whoooooahahaha!" Twilight and Mario cried out happily.

"We actually studied gravity spells," Twilight told Spike, "thinking it might be on our test! Turns out we _were_ prepared for _this_! Wooo-hooo!" She and Mario both laughed as they reached the end of the slide and Mario and Twilight flipped themselves and Spike right side up again.

THUD!

Unfortunately, they were rather high into the air and ended up making a hard landing on the floor below. Correction, Mario and Spike landed on the floor at the top of tower. Twilight landed on Mario's back.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario groaned irritably.

"You do make a comfy landing pad my schmoopy," said Twilight cutely as she got off his back.

"Thanks," said Mario annoyingly as Twilight giggled and helped him to his hooves. Once the two ponies and Spike had recovered, they all gasped in awe at what was there. Before them in the middle of a circular floor was...the _real_ Crystal Heart.

"That's it!" said Mario excitedly as Twilight smiled. Spike then gestured for Mario and/or Twilight to go grab it.

"Okay, first we need to figure if...Twilight, no, NO!" Mario called out Twilight had taken off toward the heart. As soon as her fore-hoof touched the innermost circle of the floor, it glowed red and an alarm sound went off.

"I knew this looked too easy," Mario said with a groan as he caught up to his marefriend, "it's a trap!" King Sombra then growled as a rumble was heard and the two ponies then dived at the Crystal Heart as black crystals surrounded them both. In their haste, the Crystal Heart had slipped out of their hooves and neither were aware that it had fallen outside of the black crystal prison. Mario and Twilight looked fearfully at the black crystals as more evil laughter was heard. Lightning struck outside as the barrier continued to flicker.

"The Heart..." said Twilight as she and Mario looked around, "Where's the Crystal-"

"I don't know," Mario interrupted as she searched as well, "I tried to grab it but I lost my grip on it."

"Here!" said Spike as he pointed at the heart and some point black crystals emerging from the floor, "It rolled over to me when you dropped it!"

"Don't move!" said Twilight as Spike tried to approach the two trapped ponies, causing more black crystals to appear from the floor and Spike nearly got his feet poked by them.

"You can move, just not toward us!" Twilight corrected as Spike backed up so he was standing right beside the heart. She and Mario then used their magic to try and teleport out of the black crystal prison. But as soon as they made it out, King Sombra's dark magic pulled them right back into their little prison. Mario then saw an opening and tired a homing attack to smash through, but the crystal were so dense that Mario winced and was knocked back and onto his stomach.

"That crystal is harder than a diamond!" Mario remarked.

"Now what, sweetie?" Twilight asked. Mario then opened his saddle bags and grabbed not one, but _two_ gold rings. He set one ring in each of his fore-hooves and crossed them against his chest while sitting down. It wasn't long before the magic from the rings made his body give off a light blue glow. Mario then scanned around.

"Every diamond has a weak point..." he remarked before blinking, "There!" Mario then curled into a ball, spinning at a velocity faster than he had ever spun before and launched as the crystals weak point. Twilight backed away for safety as Mario tried as hard to break through, but even with the power of two power rings. Mario could not even make a scratch and soon rebounded away and slid back to Twilight on his stomach.

"This is all my fault," said Twilight sadly as she tried to push her way out, "How could I have been so foolish? I was so eager to get it! Then when I saw what going on outside, I..."

"It's not your fault," said Mario, sitting on the floor looking glum, "I was too slow to get us out of the trap and I dropped the Crystal Heart. I let you down..." Twilight then stopped trying to push her way out and headed over to her coltfriend.

"You could never let me down," said Twilight sweetly. The two went for a kiss...

"You two can kiss and make up later!" Spike interrupted, stopping Mario and Twilight's little moment, "You have to get out of there! You have to be the ones who bring the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test!" Mario and Twilight exchanged worried looks with each other.

"King Sombra is already attacking the Empire," said Twilight as she and Mario watched the thunder and flickering barrier as Sombra's magic was gaining more and more power, "He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment...reach Princess Cadance, my brother, my friends. There may not be enough time to find a way to escape." Mario listened carefully before narrowing his eyes in determination.

"Then none of it matters now," said Mario firmly.

"What?!" Twilight and Spike exclaimed.

"Passing or failing Celestia's test no longer matters now," said Mario with a stern look on his face, "Cadance and Shining Armor need the Crystal Heart _right now_! Then the Crystal Ponies can power it up and defeat King Sombra! You know what we have to do..." As Twilight pondered for a moment, Spike was nervously trying to avoid the rising black crystals from poking his feet.

" _You_ have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire," Twilight told Spike sternly as she looked at him from a small opening from the black crystals.

"Me?" said Spike, "but Twilight, Mario-"

"Go!" Twilight shouted.

"But-" Spike protested.

"GOOOO!" Mario and Twilight shouted louder. Spike quickly picked up the Crystal Heart and dived outside of the tower just in time as black crystals sealed up any escape from it. Spike just nervously stood on the edge, figuring out how he could possible get down.

Back on the ground, the crystal ponies were in chatting with each other worriedly, especially at the sight of the increasing number of black crystals. The mane five along with Shenran, Cadance, and Shining Armor were on the balcony above.

"Now, don't y'all worry your pretty, little Crystal heads!" said Applejack as she and Rarity waved at them, "The real Crystal Heart will be here any second!"

"I don't know if they believe you..." Rarity pointed out in a hushed tone.

"Don't know if _I_ believe me..." Applejack remarked honestly. Then Cadance's magic faded completely, causing the barrier to dissolve.

"He's back! I can't take it!" Sapphire Joy shrieked, "Ugh!" As the crystal pony attempted to make a run for their life, they crashed into one of the black crystals as King Sombra appeared shaped like a shadow serpent before them.

"Ahhhhh..." King Sombra remarked deviously.

"King Sombra...!" Sapphire Joy cried out as she shrieked again.

"My crystal slaves..." King Sombra said evilly. Shenran then growled and approached Shining Armor.

"I'm ready to protect and serve, my Prince!" Shenran said bravely as he unsheathed his new pair of dual swords.

"At ease, Shenran!" Shining Armor said sternly, "You're no match for King Sombra. We need the Crystal Heart right now!" Shenran obeyed and put his swords away. But he still looked frustrated until Fluttershy walked up to him and leaned against his side. Shenran held her protectively.

Up above the group, Spike was frantically trying to find a way down.

"Whoa! Huh!" said Spike before spiting some fire as he tried to avoid the ever increasing number of black crystals.

"Yah!" Spike yelped nervously as he jumped toward a tall structure with a narrow and twisted path before calling out, "Hey! Up here!" Rarity was the first to notice him.

"Spike?" Rarity called out as Applejack and Pinkie looked up.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Shenran as Fluttershy put a fore-hoof to her mouth in shock. Shining Armor looked up as well as the rest of the group looked worried.

"I got the Crystal Heart!" Spike called out loudly. Sadly, Kind Sombra heard him as well.

"That is _mine_!" he said as he burrowed underground and made his way towards the baby dragon. Spike then made his way down the thin and twisted platform. King Sombra then made a large black crystal crag appear as he stood on the top of it with his restored physical form, as it rose up to intercept Spike and the Crystal Heart.

But then, Spike tripped and fell, dropping the Crystal Heart, as they both fell right toward King Sombra. Rarity gasped.

" _Spikey-wikey_!" Rarity cried out as the rest of the group cringed, except for Cadance and Shining Armor. He quickly put Cadance onto his back. She looked up wearily and saw Spike and the falling Crystal Heart in the distance. She also saw King Sombra rising on top of the black crystals to intercept them, growling with determination. Cadance then opened her wings as King Sombra inched closer to Spike and the Crystal Heart. Shining Armor held Cadance with both his fore-legs and threw her as hard as he could.

"Hah," said King Sombra as he was within reaching distance of Spike and the Crystal Heart, "Huh?" Then Cadance zoomed by at top speed, grabbing the Crystal Heart with new found magic and Spike grabbed Cadance's back before Sombra had a chance to do so. Spike held on for dear life as Cadance flew through the sky at top speed. The crystal ponies all watched in awe and amazement.

"Behold!" Bright Smile said to the others, "The Crystal Princess!" Cadance then landed firmly before them, smashing the fake heart to pieces.

"The Crystal Heart has returned," Cadance told them all, "Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." Cadance then tossed the heart in the center area where two pillars of crystal appeared that magically levitated the Crystal Heart into place. The crystal ponies all sparkled as they knelt before the Crystal Heart. As they did so, the ground around them began to glow light blue.

"What?" said King Sombra in shock, "No...No! Stop!" But the blue glow soon lit up all the streets in the empire before the glowing magic all converged into the crystal heart. The heart began to rotate quickly before it gave off a large and powerful wave of blue colored magic. Turning Cadance, Spike, Shining Armor, Shenran, and the mane seven into crystal ponies!

"Oooh!" Rarity giggled excitedly in her crystal form. As the magic wave passed by, all of Sombra's black crystals and magic were destroyed, including the ones holding Mario and Twilight prisoner, allowing them to see each other in their crystal forms.

"Oh Twilight," said Mario, mesmerized by her appearance, "You are a beautiful crystal pony." Twilight smiled and giggled.

"Well, you're a handsome crystal pony," she replied as they shared a quick kiss and smile with each other.

Outside, King Sombra gasped as the magic wave came at him. He screamed as the magic literally destroyed him completely, leaving nothing but his red horn, as the magic wave carried it off, never to be seen again (or so we hope). The magic wave pushed back the dark clouds as a large beam of light erupted from the top of the Empire's tower, creating the northern lights across the skies of Equestria. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watched the site from within their castle before the former tapped her horn against the latter, making them both smile. The rest of the mane seven smiled as Shenran and Fluttershy shared cute smiles with each other and then held each other, Applejack and Pinkie shared a high-hoof, and then Shining Armor embraced his wife happily as she and Spike landed on the balcony. Cadance then waved at the crystal ponies as they cheered happily. Spike, however, winced a bit before looking up. While he couldn't see them, Mario and Twilight were looking down at the group from above with Mario holding Twilight close as they sighed and squatted down to the floor.

"Good job Spike," Twilight said softly.

"Mission accomplished," Mario added, "I hope..."

Now the crystal ponies were sparkling all the time now and were much more cheerful as they interacted with each other about the city. Once the celebration had ended and Cadance had been given time to get a good night's rest, the Princess and Prince, along with Shenran, escorted the mane seven and Spike to the train station.

"I do so wish it was permanent," said Rarity, lamenting over the fact the crystal transformation was only temporary, "Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?"

"But...good things are better when they're a _rarity_ ," said Applejack giving the marshmallow pony a wink.

"Aww," said Rarity as she laughed at Applejack's little pun. Shenran and Fluttershy then shared a tender hug with each other.

"Until we meet again," said Shenran sweetly as he held her fore-hooves, "I love you, my princess."

"I love you, too, my prince," said Fluttershy in the same tone and smiled, "I'll come back soon and I'll keep writing to you."

"I'll do the same," said Shenran as he kissed her cheek, making her giggle before they reluctantly separated. Shenran tried to be strong, but he couldn't help letting a small tear escape his eye. Shining Armor and Cadance were walking alongside Twilight and Mario as they arrived at the train station. Both Mario and Twilight were still worried.

"Everything's going to be okay," Shining Armor assured Twilight and Mario, "You two gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarassing." Shining Armor was only teasing as Twilight sheepishly looked away as Mario just playfully rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't us who saved you in the end," Twilight reminded her older brother, "It was Spike."

"It's just a test," said Shining Armor, "Maybe she'll let you retake it." Cadance then discreetly smacked Shining Armor on the side with one of her wings.

"I don't think she's gonna give us a new test," said Twilight as she turned to walk sadly to their train. Mario didn't follow.

"Twilight, wait!" said Mario, causing Twilight to stop and look at him.

"I need you to know," Mario continued, "no matter what happens when we see Mom again. I will always love you. Even if we fail and she dismisses us as her students, we're going to stay together. I promise you." Twilight then felt her eyes water as she rushed over to him and embraced him happily, sharing a brief kiss with him.

"Same here," said Twilight as she pulled away, "if our time with Celestia ends, then we will start a new path...together." The two ponies then tapped their horns together, creating several neon hearts rise from them. Cadance and Shining Armor just smiled as they held each other close. Shenran nodded in approval. For he knew that these two ponies were meant together.

Back in Canterlot, Mario and Twilight were with Princess Celestia. Spike was anxiously pacing back and forth in front of the doors outside the castle as the rest of the mane seven were waiting for the two ponies as well. Pinkie sat down and chewed on her horseshoes with Applejack putting a fore-hoof on her back for comfort. Fluttershy just sat quietly worried as Rarity reclined on the ground in dramatic fashion. Rainbow just hovered about with a worried look on her face.

"Keep it together, buddy..." Spike said to himself as he breathed heavily, "Gotta stay strong...for Twilight and Mario..." Spike stood before the front door, wishing he could hear what was going on.

Inside the main hall, Princess Celestia was just looking out of a window. The magical lights of the Crystal Empire were still gracing the sky. Mario and Twilight were just standing nearby with their heads low. They had given the alicorn princess their full report on what had happened.

"It's beautiful," Princess Celestia remarked at the sight.

"I wish it had been us who ultimately made it so," said Twilight, "But it wasn't."

"King Sombra was gaining power at a rapid rate," said Mario, "We had no choice but to let somepony else save the day." Princess Celestia approached the two ponies, next to her was a new stained glass window of Spike saving the Crystal Heart.

"Twilight, Mario, as I understand it," said Princess Celestia with a smile, "Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. Neither of you were willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. _Far better that I have two students who understand the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for their own best interests_." Mario and Twilight lifted their heads to face Princess Celestia.

"Does this mean...?" they said together anxiously.

Back outside, Spike was beginning to panic.

"They're totally gonna lose it!" Spike said as he breathed heavily, "Keep it together, buddy...you gotta stay strong...for Twilight and Mario...!"

THUD!

Spike then got the door smacked into his face as both Mario and Twilight came out. The others just looked at them worried.

"We _passed_!" Mario and Twilight said together excitedly as they jumped into the air. The rest of their friends all smiled and cheered for them.

"Ooh, "said Mario and Twilight happily as they held each other and jumped about before they gave Spike a hug. Rarity then began to sing.

[Rarity - She walked up to Twilight and Mario, the two ponies made an O with their mouths as their cheeks turned light pink from feeling slightly embarassed. Rarity then raised their chins as the three ponies walked side by side.]

 _You were prepared to do your best  
Had what it takes to pass the test  
All those doubts you can dismiss  
turn out you were..._

[Everypony minus Twilight and Mario - Then all but Spike zipped away, making the dragon make an O shape with his mouth.]

 _...prepared for this!_

[Applejack - wrapped a foreleg around Twilight from the side as she, Twilight, Mario, and Rarity walked along]

 _You clearly have just what it takes_

[Pinkie - appeared as the ponies left walking on some tall stilts, but then lost her balance. The group winced as Pinkie crash landed.]

 _To pass a test with such high stakes_

[Fluttershy - flew over to the group from the right.]

 _We knew for sure you would prevail_

[Rainbow - hovered above as she reclined lazily on a cloud.]

 _Since when do these two ponies ever fail?_

[All but Twilight and Mario - they all march out of Canterlot single file with Applejack leading the way and Twilight and Mario at the back as the other sing together. They were then seen walkin in a v shape with Twilight and Mario in the middle.]

 _All those doubts that you can dismiss  
Trust yourself and you cannot miss_

[Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity - stand side by side to Mario's left]

 _Turns out you were_

[Mario]

 _Turns out I was_

[Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike - Rainbow and Fluttershy hover together in the background while Spike stood in the foreground on Twilight's right.]

 _Turns out you were_

[Twilight]

 _Turns out I was_

[All but Twilight and Mario - As they finished the song, they were all riding the train together as it headed back home to Ponyville. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watch the train disappear. They quickly exchange smiles and some nods before Princess Luna showed Princess Celestia a book with a dark blue cover.]

... _prepared for this!_

"Yeah, I knew everything was going to be fine," said Spike with a nervous laugh as he sat on Twilight's back before leaning forward and giving a long sigh. Twilight and Mario just exchanged smirks with each other and then a loving nose nuzzle.

They were just glad the test was over.

And there love for each other had grown stronger.

 **Another epic adventure complete and Mario and Twilight's relationship continues to grow!**

 **And don't worry, Shenran will be back in the future. I'm glad alot of readers are taking a liking to him. As for their relationship, it's pretty much up in the air at the moment even though Shenran and Fluttershy do love each other. For those who know what happened from season 3 onward, you could say I needed a pony to initiate another...love triangle...**

 **Now for the serious note: I'm REALLY weary about the next episode. Those who have read this story from the start will know why. I'm gonna write it, but I do ask just one thing...**

 **Does anypony know how I can contact Dr. Wolf for Mario Star? He's gonna need a therapist...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	58. Too Many Pinkies

Too Many Pinkies

 _Pony's Log Number 303: One Pinkie is fun, Two Pinkies is a crowd, Three dozen Pinkies...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

It was another day in Ponyville as Twilight and Mario were busy working on fine tuning their magical skills. Spike was their main cheering section. Twilight then cast her magic on an apple sitting on a table. The apple glowed and stretched out a bit before it simply returned to its normal shape.

"Try again, Twi, you can do it!" Spike said with encouragement.

"Yeah, the fact the apple was shifting shows that your making some progress on the spell, sweetie," Mario added.

"Phew, this spell's a toughie," said Twilight, wiping her brow, "But I feel lucky this time."

"Twilight, you don't need luck," said Mario, "You got _the skill_."

"Will you stop kissing up to her?" Spike remarked.

"I'm not kissing up to her," said Mario, "As you said long ago, Twilight is a very magically talented unicorn. She's gonna do it!" Twilight giggled before she began to charge up her horn.

"One, two..." Twilight counted down.

" _Hi_!" said Pinkie as she slammed into Twilight. This caused Twilight's magic blast to miss and ricochet about until it hit a nearby blue bird in a tree, turning its body into an orange.

"Nnnnng," Twilight groaned as Pinkie held her firmly, "Pinkie, why'd you do that?!" Twilight then roughly pushed the pink pony off and glared at her.

"'Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you thow one around a friend," Pinkie answered as she wrapped her fore-legs around herself and then untangled them with ease.

"I'm a hugger as much as the next pony, Pinkie," said Mario, "but there's a time and _place for them..._ " Mario's voice strained as Pinkie gave him a overly tight hug. While Twilight knew Pinkie only loved Mario like a brother now, she still felt jealous seeing her coltfriend being hugged by a mare other than herself. She couldn't help but glare at Pinkie. Not that the pink pony took notice.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie asked as she let Mario go and he wobbled a bit before recomposing himself.

"Trying to turn that apple into an orange!" Twilight replied, rather annoyed.

"But you kind threw her aim off," Spike added as he noticed the flying orange with blue wings go by.

"Wheee!" Pinkie giggled when she saw the flying orange, "What a cute orange birdie! Do me next, Twilight! Do me, Do me!"

DOING!

Pinkie was so excited that when she turned around to bounce away, she ended up colliding headfirst into Rarity, who was currently wearing a black cloak over herself and some long pink fore-gloves. The two were left dazed for a few moments.

"Ooooh, Rarity," said Pinkie as she recovered first, "wanna see Twilight turn me into an orange? It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun!" Pinkie bounced up and down three times excitedly.

"As _fun_ as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making," said Rarity as she removed the black cloak to show them a beautiful dark pink and magenta dress with sea blue trimming on the skirt with pink shoes on her hind legs and pink fore-leg stockings with her mane styled in an up-do, "Delightful, _non_?"

"Indeed," said Mario, "My marefriend would look great in that dress for one of our dates." Rarity gasped.

"What about _moi_?" Rarity asked, dramatically looking shocked and hurt.

"Rarity, of course _you_ look fabulous in it," Mario remarked, "I'm just saying your ensemble would look great on Twilight as well."

"Are you buying?" Twilight asked.

"If you really want the dress, sure," said Mario, "Just know that just because I'm your coltfriend that I am _not_ your pocket book." Twilight just gave him a playful raspberry as Mario returned the gesture. Rarity chuckled. Pinkie then gasped.

"This is terrible!" Pinkie exclaimed in shock.

"I admit it's perhaps not my finest work, but I-" Rarity was then interrupted as Pinkie got into her face. Their noses making a honk sound.

"You had total-awesome-amazing fun and I missed out on it?!" Pinkie continued as she lightly bounced towards Twilight and Mario, "Neh! Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now that I'm missing out on too?!" Pinkie stood on her hind legs and, before anypony could answer, zoomed off. They just watched her leave in silence.

"We weren't going to turn her into an orange! I swear!" Spike said as Twilight and Rarity just watched Pinkie disappear with blank faces. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Even if we were," Mario said after a few seconds of silence, "A banana would have been more appropriate."

"And you would have been a coconut," Twilight remarked. Mario snorted.

"And you would have been a egg, you egghead," Mario retorted. Twilight lightly shoved him before getting back to her little magic trick.

Just outside of town, Rainbow was busy doing some adjustments to a nearby cloud that was on the ground. She was using her tails to whack it when Pinkie arrived.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," said Pinkie cheerfully, "whatcha doing?"

"This punk cloud got so heavy its making fog," Rainbow answered, "Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up." Pinkie's entire body then vibrated into the air as she gasped.

"Oooh, fun!" said Pinkie as she ran around Rainbow very quickly, making the cloud rise, "Wheeeeee! Gotta go!" Pinkie then took off at high speed once more.

"Uh, thanks, Pinkie...?" said Rainbow, feeling a tad puzzled. Pinkie then headed toward Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was walking down a road pulling a wagon filled with apples and little Apple Bloom riding inside among the apples.

"Hey Applejack!" said Pinkie as she bounced up to the orange pony, "That looks like fun, can I join you?" Pinkie then hopped in the front end of the wagon for a few seconds.

"Wheee! Next time, I'll pull you!" Pinkie pointed as she hopped out and zoomed away, leaving Applejack and Apple Bloom watching her disappear with puzzled looks on their faces.

Just outside the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy and Angel were just having a little tea party when Pinkie arrived, clearly looking out of breath.

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie panted as she popped out from behind a grass mound, "There...you...are...! Doing..." Pinkie took a deep breath, "anything..." Pinkie took another deep breath, "...fun?"

"Not especially," Fluttershy replied slowly.

"Oh, good," said Pinkie, "Fun...is hard...!" Pinkie then sighed before collapsing into her back.

(lose a life fanfare)

Fluttershy and Angel just exchanged confused looks with each other.

(Main Theme)

Later in Ponyville park, a nearby bench was loaded with hundreds of beautiful butterflies. Fluttershy then landed beside it.

"Feeling better, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked kindly as the butterflies flew off revealing a fancy white and pink sofa with Pinkie reclining on it.

"Abso-tutely-lutely!" Pinkie replied as a butterfly landed on her nose, "Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Pinkie strength back!"

"What are friends for?" said Fluttershy with a smile.

"That's just the thing!" Pinkie remarked, squeezing Fluttershy's face a few times before letting go and standing on the sofa and leaning her head against the backrest, "I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all! It's driving me more coco-loco then usual!" Pinkie made her eyes look a bit cross-eyed before...

wait...did she just admit she's coco-loco?!

Our little pink pony is growing up! (Sheds a tear)

"I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help," Fluttershy offered with a sad but sympathetic look on her face.

"You are such a good friend," said Pinkie, her tone grateful at Fluttershy's suggestion when Applejack arrived from behind the sofa.

"There you are, Pinkie," said Applejack as the pink pony looked at her upside down, "Been lookin' everywhere for ya, girl."

"Hey, Pinkie," said Rainbow as she made a landing near Fluttershy, "Got something fun planned this afternoon thought you might wanna know about."

"Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp," said Applejack as she leaned on the sofa from the back, "I'm here for the same reason."

"This is perfect!" said Pinkie as the others gathered around her, "Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that?" Pinkie then rubbed her fore-hooves together and then bounced around as some butterflies surrounded her.

"Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather," said Rainbow as she landed by the pink pony and the butterflies dispersed, "I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays. Wanna hang?"

"I am _so_ there," said Pinkie as she waved her fore-legs about excitedly, "Wheee."

"And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres," said Applejack as she stood next to Fluttershy.

"And I'm also so _there_ ," said Pinkie as she bounced up and down excitedly, "Whee, whee."

"But...that's when I'll be at the swimming hole," said Rainbow, "Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me."

"Me too," Applejack added as she and Rainbow stood beside Pinkie. Pinkie gasped.

" _Choose?_ " Pinkie spluttered with a panicky look on her face.

Back outside the cafe, Twilight got ready for another try at her little transformation spell as she made her horn glow. Mario and Spike watched with interest with the former behind Twilight and the other to the side.

"One, two..." Twilight counted down, but then a pink blur zoomed past and lightly stomped on Twilight's back, causing her to misfire again. The magic blast bounced off a wall...and was heading for Mario!

"YIPE!" Mario yelped as he raised his fore-legs in front of himself. His body shook as he managed to successfully deflect the magic blast away, but the blast continued toward a nearby pond, turning a frog into an orange. Twilight was stunned.

"Did you just...block a magic blast head on?!" Twilight asked as Spike's jaw dropped.

"Pretty much," said Mario as he waved his fore-legs about, "Since Chrysalis's attack, I've been trying to build up my magic resistance and immunity. It's still a work in progress. I was able to avoid the effects of your magic blast by blocking it with my fore-legs, but I still haven't managed to do that without it hurting a bit...ow..." Twilight grabbed his fore-hoof with her own and kissed them, making Mario blush a bit.

"Feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

"Thanks..." Mario squeaked, feeling a bit embarassed until the two ponies noticed a pink blur go by, knocking the table that had the apple on it.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted, "What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing _now_?" Pinkie then tried to put on the brakes, but she slid so much that the dirt piled up in front of her and sent her underground before she could stop. Pinkie just poked her head out of the dirt and looked at what appeared to be a stopwatch around her neck.

"Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres," said Pinkie as the two ponies and Spike walked up to her and she bounced about, "I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip." Pinkie then looked at her stopwatch again and sighed, "If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good." Twilight couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Pinkie," said Twilight as she walked away and fixed the table and the apple back into place, "I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around."

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Pinkie's head rotated to the beat of a clock and then the pupils of her eyes shrunk and vibrated.

"That's it, Twilight!" said Pinkie excitedly as she rushed up to Twilight, knocking over the table and the apple again, "the legend of the Mirror Pool!" Pinkie then took off and bounced away at high speed.

"Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie!" Twilight shouted but Pinkie was out of sight, "Mario and I are familiar with loads of legends, but I've never heard of-"

"The Legend of the Mirror pool is a special magical pond located somewhere in the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest," Mario explained, "it is said that with the right chant and by looking at their reflection in the water that they can make copies of themselves."

"Interesting..." said Twilight, "but...it's just a legend...isn't it?" Mario shuttered.

"I hope so," said Mario, "Remember that nightmare I used to get when Pinkie had that huge crush on me?"

"The one about the million Pinkie Pies taking you away from the library and being forced to date them, get married to them, and then Pinkie showed you two little foals that look just like her?" Twilight asked. Mario cringed and his body shook once more.

"I still get goosebumps about it," Mario said. Twilight just nuzzled her head under his chin to calm him down.

"It's okay, sweetie," Twilight said gently, "it's all in the past. You're my stallion now." They two exchanged cute smiles with each other.

"Does this mean practice is over?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" said Twilight, "Back to work, Mario still has to try after me!" Spike just made a long face.

As Mario, Twilight, and Spike got back to work, Pinkie was making her way through a dark and foggy part of the Everfree forest.

"Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages," said Pinkie to herself, "I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. "Where the branches are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" It was then her voice echoed through the area.

"Who was that?! Oh, I heard a voice!" Pinkie jumped, but then smiled, "Oh. Hehe. It was me." Pinkie then pushed her way through some thick and thorny vines.

"Ouch! Ooh. Stop scratching me up, you brambles and-" Pinkie grumbled before she soon found she was walking on air and fell into a hole, "Whoooaaa!" With several thuds, whacks, and honks, Pinkie tumbled down a long and twisty tunnel and then faceplanted the bottom. She had to literally peel her face off of the ground and then gasped at what she saw.

"The Mirror Pool!" said Pinkie as she noticed a rather calm body of water and her voice echoed throughout the cavern, "Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you've got to stop talking to yourself. Starting...now." Pinkie then approached the pond and looked at her reflection.

""And into her own reflection she stared"," Pinkie recited, struggling to remember the rhyme, "yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" It was then Pinkie then stepped into the water, the surface then flipped over so Pinkie resurfaced on the other side to meet...herself!?

"Wheee-heee!" said Pinkie, or...who shall be dubbed Pinkie 2, as she bounced about the area.

"Wow, the legend is true," said Pinkie, "it really worked!" Pinkie 2 was just bouncing about chanting "Fun, fun!" constantly as she bounced about the area.

"Okay, wait," said Pinkie, "I promised not to talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or...would that still be talking to myself?" Pinkie thought for a moment as Pinkie 2 just bounced and zipped about.

"Excuse me, me?" Pinkie called out, "Can I have a word with you?" Pinkie 2 then came over to Pinkie, but kept bouncing up and down.

"Uh, I mean, me," said Pinkie, "Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but-"

"Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where?" Pinkie 2 replied energetically.

"I did, over here!" said Pinkie.

"I thought someone said something about fun!" said Pinkie 2 as she jogged in place, "Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it. Where is it? Where is it?"

"Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie," said Pinkie told her double, "there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls and Mario. Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em." Pinkie then walked over to the tunnel while her double bounced beside her.

"...And then there's Rarity," said Pinkie as they made their way out of the forest, "She's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking she can make us all matching t-shirts that say "team Pinkie", and-"

"Is this Ponyville? Where's the fun? Where's the fun?" Pinkie 2 interrupted excitedly.

"Uh, well, let's see, Applejack's having a barn raising at-"

ZOOM!

Pinkie 2 took off at high speed before Pinkie could finish.

"It's that-away!" Pinkie called out.

ZOOM!

Pinkie 2 ran by in the other direction.

"Wait, come back!" Pinkie called out as Pinkie 2 returned, "Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you and, and you're me, and-Oh, my gosh! _This is the greatest plan ever_!" Pinkie gave a squee as the two Pinkies jumped into the air.

"Off to double my fun!" said Pinkie as she and Pinkie 2 zoomed off in opposite directions.

Later that afternoon, Rainbow was just reclining comfortably on a beach chair and wearing a pair of sunglasses on her head. She had been reading _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_ again when she yawned and decided to stop reading and set the book aside. She then grabbed a sun shield and was about work on her tan.

I get it. She's has fur. Why need a suntan? But just go with it.

It was then Pinkie arrived.

"Let's _rock_ this pool, ponies!" said Pinkie, wearing a snorkel, as she charged for the water and blew up an inflatable ducky inner tube, "Whee!" Pinkie then made a loud splash into the water. Rainbow lowered her sun shield as Pinkie surfaced.

"Coming in, Dashie?" Pinkie asked as she splashed the water with her fore-hooves, "The water's _great_ , it's totally wet and everything."

"I don't know..." said Rainbow as she stretched her fore-legs, "Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. I'm kinda exhausted." Rainbow yawned as Pinkie came up to her and shook about to dry her fur. Rainbow titled away to avoid getting wet.

"That's fine, you relax," said Pinkie, "at least we'll still be together!"

"Glad you made it, Pinkie," said Rainbow as she relaxed her head behind her fore-legs, "I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead."

"I did," said Pinkie as she took off her inner tube and snorkel and she grabbed a nearby rope.

"Oh. The barn up yet?" Rainbow asked.

"I have no idea," Pinkie replied.

"But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's," Rainbow said puzzled.

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now!" said Pinkie, "Whee!" Pinkie then swung on the rope and dived into the water with a big splash. Rainbow just rubbed the side of her head, as much as she wanted to dismiss Pinkie's comment as randomness. She wanted to know more about what the pink pony had just said.

Along the path to Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy was collecting some berries when Pinkie 2 bounced down the road.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy, "I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself." Fluttershy pulled back some branches to a bush to reveal a picnic blanket surrounded by her closest animal friends.

"All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them," said Fluttershy as she took a seat among them, "Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we critters?" All the critters, or animals, chattered in agreement. Pinkie 2 smiled excitedly as Angel set down the basket of berries Fluttershy had collected. Then a mouse gave a squeak as it came up to Pinkie 2 and offered her a piece of cheese. Pinkie 2 quickly ate it.

"Wait, but that sounds super fun!" said Pinkie 2, "Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and, I can't do one without missing out on the other!"

"Who's Applejohn?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

"Two fun things at once?" Pinkie 2 interjected as she got into Fluttershy's face, "But which, which? Oh, can't decide...Trouble breathing...Walls closing in!" Pinkie 2 started to hyperventilate dramatically and looked like a mime being put inside of shrinking box.

"Walls?" said Fluttershy puzzled, "But were outside." Pinkie 2 then shrieked and took off at high speed.

"Goodness," said Fluttershy, still confused, "Was it something I said?" Her bear friend, Harry, who was actually mentioned in "Party of One", just grunted in reply.

" _Yes!_ " Pinkie 2 screamed before running off again.

"Huh?" said Fluttershy, feeling more puzzled than ever.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was actually trying to explain to Rainbow that she had made a copy of herself.

"So you see," Pinkie concluded as she stared at her reflection, "that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once."

"Duplicates of you, huh?" said Rainbow as she continued to tan with her sun shield and rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Heh, yeah, sure, Pinkie." Rainbow then yawned as she set down her sun shield and shifted her body to the side, "Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh..."

"Gotcha," said Pinkie replied Rainbow could finish, "I'll have the rest of my fun _really_ quietly." Pinkie then backed away and went to swing from the rope again. Rainbow watched her with one eye.

"Wheeeee..." Pinkie shouted in a whisper as she let go of the rope and then stopped herself in mid air so she slowly sank into the water. Rainbow was left stunned.

"How'd you do that?" said Rainbow.

"Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend," said Pinkie. It was then her counterpart popped out, "ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me." Rainbow, who had seen the second Pinkie, shook her head as the two Pinkies bounced away. Rainbow cringed before shrugging her shoulder and turned away to sleep, but she couldn't help but wonder if what she had just seen wasn't because she was tired.

"Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it!" said Pinkie as she bounced with Pinkie 2, "Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast?"

"I-" Pinkie 2 stuttered.

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?" Pinkie asked.

"I-" Pinkie 2 stuttered again.

"Ooh, did you get ice cream?" Pinkie asked excitedly as she got into her double's face, "What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?"

"I didn't make it!" Pinkie 2 bellowed, "I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter-"

"Fluttershy," Pinkie corrected.

"Yeah, her," Pinkie 2 continued, sweating as she spoke, "She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic with cute, little animals!"

"Aw, how could you say no to that?" Pinkie remarked.

"That's what I'm saying!" Pinkie 2 replied, now upset, "then I would've miss the super fun thing with Applesauce."

"Applejack," Pinkie corrected but her double fell into her back and started crying.

"So I didn't do anything fun at all!" Pinkie 2 bawled.

"Aw, my poor, poor me!" said Pinkie as she comforted her double, "There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies! Easy peasy!"

"Really?" Pinkie 2 replied as she sat up.

"Come on, would I lie to me?" Pinkie answered as they both shared a smile.

It wasn't long before they were back at the mirror pool.

"...And solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" Pinkie and Pinkie 2 recited together, creating two more Pinkies and helping them out of the water.

"Look, a double me!" Pinkie 2 commented.

"I think you mean a double-double me," said Pinkie, "Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will."

Readers, don't think too much about what she said, you're head will thank you. Besides, all that talk about a double-double is making me hungry for an IN-N-Out hayburger, but I'll do that later...

Back to our group of Pinkies, Pinkie 2 let out a happy squeal.

"Did somebody say fun?" said Pinkie 3, "Where? Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" Pinkies 2, 3, and 4 continued say "fun" as they ran about the cavern, One of them bit into some tree bark, another swam through the dirt, another just ran amok like a looney, then one of the three decided to try climbing a tree.

"Now Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are covered, plus one extra Pinkie Pie in case we get an extra invite from somepony else," said Pinkie as she calmly walked about the cavern while her copies bounced about, "Perfect! Okay's let go!" Pinkie then realized her copies weren't listening to her.

"Hey, Pinkies! Yoo-hoo!" Pinkie then turned around to see Pinkie 2, 3, and 4 looking into the mirror pool.

"...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared," the three Pinkies said at once and then pulled out three _more_ Pinkies out of the water.

"Okay, good enough," said Pinkie dismissively and turned to leave, "Pinkie Pies, move it out-"

"...not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared," said the Pinkie copies, making the real Pinkie freeze. Her copies were making even more copies of herself!

"What in the name of pink?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she saw dozens of herself before her, "Knock it off!"

"Fun!" the Pinkie copies repeated as they bounced in place before Pinkie.

"To Ponyville, everyone! Follow me!" Pinkie then turned to leave, but her copies just gave her puzzled looks and didn't follow her. Pinkie sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, it's fun there," Pinkie remarked.

"Fun!" The copies repeated endlessly and bounced about as they followed Pinkie out of the cavern.

Pinkie led the parade of copies out of the Everfree Forest. Her copies were continuously repeating "Fun" with an occasional "whee" mixed in. Pinkie then whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Ponyville covered at all time," said Pinkie, "An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, pop quiz on the names I taught you!" Pinkie then pulled out a whiteboard and showed them pictures of her friends that she had sketched on the fly.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie!" the copies said in chorus and then they saw Mario, "Cutie!"

"No, Pinkies," said Pinkie sternly with an eye roll, "Mario is your big brother, _not_ your love interest! He already has a marefriend!"

"Awww..." the copies groaned.

"So aside from that," said Pinkie, "Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One-"

ZOOM!

Pinkie's copies all scattered before Pinkie had finished counting.

"Eh, good enough," said Pinkie as she bounced off, "La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, whee!"

Back at the swimming hole, Rainbow was just dozing comfortably in her beach chair. The one pinkie copy giggled as another copy grabbed her tail and used it to tickle the blue Pegasus's nose.

" _Achoo_!" Rainbow sneezed, knocking her sunglasses off, "What the-" Rainbow looked stunned as she saw all the copies just shouting "fun" and playing around the swimming hole.

"Wow! Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding about the duplicates!" said Rainbow, "Except now there's triplicates...and quadruplicates!" It was then the real Pinkie arrived carrying an inflatable raft on her head.

"Dash is gonna love this!" said Pinkie, "Aw, if I push her around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun _and_ relaxing." It was then Pinkie found all her copies shouting in the distance.

"Uh-oh..." Pinkie said to herself when she saw Rainbow barricading herself with her beach chair tilted up like a wall and holding an umbrella.

"No more Pinkies!" Rainbow shouted angrily as she fought them off with the umbrella, "I can't take it." Strangely enough, a copy walked by in the foreground banging a giant drum.

"Gosh, uh...I wonder what fun they're having raising the barn at Applejack's right now!" said Pinkie to herself quickly, "I'd better go check!" Pinkie then ran off, leaving the raft behind.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Big Macintosh, along with their relatives Apple Fritter, and Meadow Song, were making sounds of exertion as they slowly lifted one of the side walls up for the new barn. It was then the copies arrived, shouting "fun!" as they bounced about. There presence made focusing on the job at hand rather difficult. Then one copy stomped on Big Mac's back, causing him to let go of his rope. The others soon lost their ropes as well since they couldn't hold the wall up on their own.

"No!" Applejack shouted as the wall they had just lifted and the other walls that had been set up came tumbling down, leaving only the unfinished silo standing. The copies didn't seem to care and just kept chanting and bouncing around. It was then Pinkie arrived.

"Oh phew! Looks like I haven't missed a thing!" said Pinkie, and immediately got a fierce glare from the orange pony next to her, as well as the rest of the family.

"I wanna know right now where all you Pinkies came from," Applejack demanded, "so I can find out who's responsible for y'all ruinin' our barn raising!" It was then the copies caused the silo to come crashing down.

"Uh, you look pretty busy right now, so," said Pinkie with a nervous laugh, "maybe we should talk a little later?" Pinkie then ran off, not even noticing that her copies had decided to follow her.

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" they continued to chant. Applejack angry slammed her stenson hat into the dirt.

"Y'all come here and clean up after yourselves this instant!" Applejack shouted but the copies paid no attention. They had just passed a tall mount of hay when it was discovered that the real Pinkie was hiding behind it.

"Oh no, what have I done," said Pinkie sadly, "What have I done?! My poor friends..."

Back in town, a large crowd of ponies were gathered around the Great Oak Library. One might ask why the ponies were there and not Town Hall. Some could say Mayor Mare redirected everypony there. Others might say the ponies all knew that this was a problem only Twilight and Mario could fix. After all, the town not only knew that they were a couple, but also great at handling major crisis.

"Okay, everypony, please, calm down!" said Twilight since everypony was very angry.

"Talking and shouting isn't going to solve anything," Mario added.

" _Calm down_?" Rarity retorted angrily, "I just had a Pinkie _hurricane_ raging through my shop!"

"And they trashed our critter picnic!" Fluttershy added angrily. The rest of the ponies began to shout again.

"Everypony, calm down," Mario shouted, "My marefriend and I will get to the bottom of this, but not with everypony shouting over each other."

"My coltfriend is right," Twilight said after, "Please, everypony, hang on while we try to figure something out! Come on, Spike and Mario! I gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned."

"I think it was the legend of the Mirror Pond," Mario said before they headed inside the library and began to shuffle through the shelves to find the book. As Spike searched through a shelf, he then noticed a wooden panel in the back of the shelf with a horseshoe button on it. Spike pressed the button for the panel to reveal a very old and dusty book. Spike then pulled the book so hard that he went flying backwards into a nearby pile of books Twilight had left. Twilight then picked up the book and opened it.

"Aha, here it is!" said Twilight as Mario walked up to her as she shuffled through the pages, ""The legend of the Mirror Pond"...It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from!"

"That's perfect!" said Spike and heads for the front door, "Let's go!"

"But there's a catch," said Twilight.

"Of course there is," Mario remarked with worry.

"If we can't figure out which one's the _real_ Pinkie," said Twilight, "We might send _her_ back by mistake."

"Ooooh, that's not good," Mario said as he and Twilight exchanged worried looks.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then," said Spike, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"I hope so," said Mario, "If following the old logic that the original will always stand out from the duplicates is still effective..." Twilight still looked worried as they quickly headed outside where the crowd was still waiting for them.

"Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from the rest of them?" Twilight asked.

"Uh" "I don't know" the crowd murmured to each other. It was then the real Pinkie did make an appearance.

"Twilight!" said Pinkie in desperation, "I have to talk to you, I need your help!"

"Excuse me, whoever you are," said Twilight sternly, "but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie!" Twilight didn't even notice that a copy was mimicking her as she spoke. Mario glared and tried to capture it...but he missed and landed on his stomach.

"But this Pinkie does seem rather level headed," Mario remarked as he got back up.

"We need more proof!" said Twilight, "and Pinkie is _never_ level-headed!"

"She can be!" Mario protested, "Why not just trust your gut for once?"

"Sweetheart, I'm a mare of science, not instinct," Twilight remarked smugly.

"I noticed," Mario retorted with an eye roll.

"Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie!" said Pinkie as the crowd glared at her.

"No, you're not!" said copy number 1 as she stood next to Pinkie, " _I'm_ the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!" said copy number 2, standing next to Twilight from the left.

"No, _I'm_ the real Pinkie!" said copy number 3, standing next to Twilight from the right.

"I'm the real Pinkie!" said copy number 4 as she appeared from another pony's boiler hat.

"No, _I'm_ the real Pinkie!" said copy number 5 as she appeared under copy number 4.

"I'm the _real_ Pinkie!" said copy number 6 as she stood beside a pony with a fancy mustache.

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" The copies chanted as she bounced about. Twilight and Mario looked rather overwhelmed as Spike looked a tad weary.

"How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?" Applejack asked as she stood beside Twilight.

"Me either. Ohh...We've all got the same adorable tails," said Pinkie as she grabbed a copy's tail, "We've all got the same adorable manes. We've all got the same adorable hooves!" Pinkie then pointed at another copy's mane and then knelt down and pointed at another copy's hooves.

"Which one of us _is_ the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue!" said Pinkie sadly, "And if _I_ can't tell us apart... _who can?_ " Pinkie then began to cry. Mario smirked.

"I would _know_ my sister and I believe it is _you_!" said Mario as he pointed at the crying pink pony.

"No it's me!" said a copy as she cried in the same manner.

"No me!" said another copy doing the same.

"Ugh...well the real Pinkie would have some differences about her," said Mario as he stood in front of the two ponies, "We just have to see which one acts different from the rest! I mean...how many Pinkies are out there...let's see...8, 9, 10,...11...uhh..."

"Did you count that one?" Spike asked.

"I think so..." said Mario, but then lost his patience, " _Will you all stop moving around_!? _This is frustrating_! _I think I counted that Pinkie twice_!" Mario stood on his hind legs and waved his fore-legs about in frustration. Twilight jumped back from the outburst. Then there was trouble, all the Pinkies stopped bouncing around to look at him. Mario felt his body turn ice cold.

"Oh sweet Celestia..." Mario squeaked with utter horror.

"CUTIE!" the Pinkies exclaimed, "Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" The Pinkies then came at Mario from all sides.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**!"

Mario screamed at the top of his lungs, and sadly sounded like a little filly doing so, as the Pinkies came after him.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Mario shouted as he ran about the town on his hind legs as the Pinkies continued to chase him and then they disappeared behind a building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Twilight and Applejack cringed when they heard Mario scream a second time, though this time in a manly tone and not a girly one.

"You try and figure out which one is the real Pinkie," said Applejack, "I'll go make sure your coltfriend is still in one piece." Applejack then took off toward the area she heard Mario's scream. Twilight just watched her disappear with a worried look on her face.

It was another day in Ponyville as ponies tried to just do their normal routines. Two ponies waved at each other from their windows. But then a parade of Pinkie copies came bouncing by, causing the two ponies and several others to shut their windows and their doors. One pony peeked out of their front door fearfully as the copies went by. Twilight was just walking about town with Spike at her side.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Twilight groaned as the Pinkies bounced by in the background.

"Maybe that one's the real Pinkie," said Spike as he pointed at a pink pony sitting at a table looking very depressed.

"Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place in her whole life!" Twilight protested.

"I'm gonna go ask," said Spike as he approached the pink pony.

"Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie!" said Twilight, "They all do! You're wasting your time."

"So lemme guess," said Spike as he stood before the pink pony, " _You're_ the real Pinkie Pie."

"Heck if I know," Pinkie replied as Twilight walked up to her, "Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with the hoof to do." Pinkie then walked away, still feeling rather blue.

"Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this?" said Twilight with worry, "I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond."

"I miss the real Pinkie," said Spike as he and Twilight turn around and walked away. Neither of them noticed that Pinkie had started to cry.

"I bet she misses you too," said Pinkie with a sigh as a few tears fell down her cheeks, "Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again." She squatted low to the ground and poked the dirt for a bit when she got an idea.

"Hey! Hey! What if you gave them a test?" said Pinkie as she walked up to the table and put her fore-hoof on it, "Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie!" Twilight and Spike were still walking away, but then blinked as the former stopped walking.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Twilight before she and Spike ran off.

"This is great!" said Pinkie excitedly, "If I pass, I get to be with my friends again!" Pinkie then gasped, "But what if I don't pass. Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid. Magic. Mirror. Water! This is all your fault...and mine!" Pinkie angrily banged her forehead on the table as she mentioned the mirror water, before sighing as she face-planted the table and stayed that way for a bit.

As much as Twilight wanted to figure out the details of her plan, she was worried sick about her coltfriend. She hadn't heard much from Applejack so she decided to head over to Sweet Apple Acres. She wasted no time heading for the barn that acted as their home and knocked on the door.

"Oh...uhh...hi, Twilight," said Applejack.

"What happened?" Twilight asked, "You said you were gonna save Mario. Now, where's my sweetie?"

"Uhh, well," Applejack stuttered nervously, "You...see..."

"You know what I hate about bubblegum?!" said a voice loudly, "It's PINK! _And it sticks to you like glue and it won't get off! IT WON'T GET OFF!_ " Twilight then glared as Applejack then chuckled sheepishly before she rushed inside of the house. There was Mario sitting on the sofa with wide eyes and a crazy smile on his face.

"Welcome everypony to the wonderful world of...Pink, pink, PINK! HEE-Hee-hee!" Mario said in a dork voice, "This portion of the program is sponsored in part by... _more Pink! PINK! PINK!_ " Mario then laughed like a mad pony before batting his lips with a fore-hoof. Twilight looked at him dumbfounded as Applejack just sweated nervously.

"Sweet Celestia what did those Pinkies _do to my precious stallion_?" Twilight demanded. Applejack just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Applejack replied, "They had him cornered and some of the Pinkies were puckering up their lips at him asking for a kiss."

"If _any_ of those Pinkie kissed him I'll..." Twilight threatened in rage.

"They didn't," said Applejack, placing a fore-hoof on Twilight's shoulder to make her settle down, "Mario started just hyperventilating and then...made a face of a pony who had a mental breakdown." Twilight just groaned as Mario just giggled manically.

"Well, fortunately, I think I know a way to snap him out of it," said Twilight as she walked up to Mario and planted a firm two second kiss on his lips.

"No kiddin', you're the only pony allowed to give him _that_ ," said Applejack with an eye roll. Mario froze for a moment before his senses cleared.

"Twilight..." said Mario slowly as he shook his head and smiled as they shared an embrace with each other, "I'm so sorry, Twilight. It was horrible. All those Pinkies wouldn't leave me alone and then they tried to kiss me..." Mario just covered his face with his fore-hooves and began to cry. He felt both embarrassed and rather weak at the moment.

"It's alright, sweetie," said Twilight, pulling his fore-hooves off his face and wiping his tears away, "It's going to be okay. I've got a plan to deal with all the Pinkies and a test to find out which one is the real Pinkie."

"Why would you need a test to figure that out?" said Mario puzzled as he finished drying his eyes, "There's gotta be one Pinkie that's acting differently than the rest."

"Are you sure that really would determine who the real Pinkie is?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight!" Mario exclaimed annoyingly, "Don't all the other Pinkies act the same?"

"Well, there was one that was just sitting still looking rather blue earlier today," Twilight pointed out.

"Did she say she was the real Pinkie?" Mario asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She actually said no because she knew I wouldn't believe her," said Twilight.

"Was she bouncing around like a dodo saying "Fun! Fun! Fun"!" Mario asking, mock imitating the Pinkie before making a disgusted face.

"No, she was just sitting there," said Twilight, "but the real Pinkie never sits still!"

"And yet all the other Pinkies were bouncing around like they had eaten a bottomless sack of pure sugar cane," Mario said. Twilight then blinked before raised her head back.

"UUUUUUUUUGGGGGH!" Twilight groaned loudly as she squatted down on the floor with her fore-hooves covering her eyes.

"How could I be so dumb?" Twilight said in frustration, "I had spoken to the real Pinkie this whole time! She was right in front of me and I completely missed it!"

"Well, sweetie, you can be a little clueless sometimes," Mario remarked.

"Hey!" Twilight snapped angrily.

"It is true," said Mario, "Remember when Discord was taking over? How long did it take for you to see the _obvious_ signs that we were all corrupted and not just turning mean due to the stress of the situation?" Twilight just groaned to herself.

"Don't remind me," said Twilight as she sat on her stomach and just rubbed the wooden floor with a fore-hoof, "Sweetie, maybe you should figure out what to do then, since I'm so clueless and all..."

"Hey, don't be like that," said Mario, "You're the true leader of our group and I'm just speaking up because I want you to be a better pony and marefriend. Not to tear you down or discourage you. Just like you help me with my self-esteem problems and my temper. Just like with friendships, our love will grow when we continue to help each grow and become better ponies." Twilight smiled as she stood up, kissed his cheek, and they shared a little cheek nuzzle together.

"Glad you're back with us, Mario," said Applejack once the couple pulled away, "Sorry I wasn't much help."

"It's not your fault Pinkie chased me to death back when she had her crush on me," said Mario, "I hate that I have such a hard time getting over it, and moving past my bad memories regarding it."

"You'll get better, sweetie," said Twilight, "but now we've got to round up the Pinkies."

"Think you can find the real deal now?" Mario asked.

"With you at my side, sweetie, of course," Twilight answered, "But we still need to get them all in one place so I can send them back without hunting them down and making a mistake...and...well..." Twilight rubbed a fore-hoof on the floor again as Mario looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you thinking..." Mario asked with uncertainty.

"Uhh, in order to get them to the testing area, I need some...live bait?" Twilight said with a smile. Mario looked at her agape.

"You know, sweetie," said Mario casually before his tone became stern, "If you wanted to break up with me, you could've just said so instead of just _sending me to my execution_!"

"Oh quit being such a coward, Mario," said Applejack, "Just like with Fluttershy, sometimes you gotta just face your fears head on!" Mario groaned and looked nervously at the two.

"You can do this," said Twilight, "I'm sure you can think of a creative way to lure them to where I'll give my test."

"And I can help," said Applejack, "You might need somepony to keep them together like sheep being herded to their pin."

"That would help," said Mario, "But what can I...wait! AJ, where's my saddle bag?"

"Over there," Applejack pointed as Mario headed over to his saddle bag on the floor. He then dug about for a few seconds before pulling out a purple flower.

"That's it!" Mario exclaimed, "Follow me!" Twilight and Applejack just exchanged puzzled looks before Mario tossed the flower into the air, turning into magic dust. Then the two girls were left in shock as copies of Mario appeared out of the blue. They quickly joined formation and stood before the original.

"Alright, troops," said Mario sternly as he paced before them, "We've got a dangerous mission on our hooves and I can't do it alone. All about Ponyville are dozens of pink ponies who are clearly out of their minds. It is up to us to round them up and bring them back here."

"So...what are we doing exactly, sir?" a copy asked.

"Each of you must pair up with one of the pink ponies and bring them here to Sweet Apple Acres," said Mario, "Sergeant Applejack will take over from there."

"What should we know about the enemy, sir?" copy 2 asked.

"Bounces about saying "Fun" all the time," Mario answered, "overly energetic and has an unhealthy crush on me." The copies cringed nervously.

"Don't go chickening out in me soldiers!" Mario snapped, making them all flinch, "You hear me?! This is code red! Repeat: We are at code red! Pink pony round up! Execute! _Let's move, move, move, move, MOVE_!" The Mario copies then followed out as Mario quickly headed to Twilight and placed a headset on her.

"I'll use this to contact you once we get the Pinkies to Sweet Apple Acres," said Mario, "then you can fill us in on where to bring them for the test."

"Gotcha," said Twilight, "Since...I haven't figured something out yet."

"Fabulous!" Mario replied, not hiding his sarcasm, "If I don't make it, tell the others I love my family! You're all I've got to leave behind...good bye!" Mario then went to catch up with his copies. Twilight and Applejack rolled their eyes as he disappeared.

"He's been hanging around Rarity too much," said Applejack.

"Agreed," Twilight responded in a deadpan tone.

"Twilight, I found where the rest of the group is!" Spike called out as he arrived, "And...did I just see a bunch of Marios?"

"I'll explain later," said Twilight, "C'mon!" Spike soon found himself on Twilight's back as they headed towards the location of her friends. It took some effort since they were hiding in the outer edges of a forest when Rainbow appeared from a hole underneath the roots of a large tree.

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow called out as the purple pony headed under the tree and found the rest of their friends there as well, including several of Fluttershy's animal critters there as well.

"I've been looking all over for you ponies." said Twilight, "what are you all doing here?"

"Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters," Rainbow explained as she hovered over the yellow Pegasus, "and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Pinkie storm dies down."

"Is Mario doing okay?" Fluttershy asked, "I've been worried about big brother after those Pinkies chased after him. Even I know how awful it is to have a bunch of hecklers follow me and corner me helplessly."

"He's okay," said Twilight, "I even managed to convince him to help me round up the Pinkies." The other's glared at her, "What?"

"I hope you're not taking advantage of his love for you, darling," Rarity remarked.

"I'm not!" said Twilight, "Mario has had a fear about this kind of scenario ever since Pinkie's crush on him. He needs to deal with this head on, but...he did feel the need to give me a will."

"Ooh! What did he leave me?" Rarity asked excitedly as the others including the animals gave her dirty looks, "What? Just asking..."

"Nevermind...you guys, we're gonna fix this," said Twilight with determination, "And I know exactly how."

"Are we gonna lose our real Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked as she stood up and gave her a worried look.

"I don't think so," said Twilight, "Mario says he can tell which one is the real deal. But we still need the other Pinkies to be in one place to send them back. Mario is going to message me with this headset once he's got them..." It was then some static was heard from the headset.

" _Come in Mother Bird this is Alpha Magic, Come in Mother Bird..._ "

"Oh, there he is!" said Twilight to the others, "This is Mother Bird. What's the status?"

" _We've got all the Pinkies we could find_ ," said Mario, " _If there's any more, I sure could use some backup_."

"We're on our way," said Twilight, "Are you holding up okay, sweetie?"

" _Well, I think of you to stay sane_ ," Mario replied, " _but so far no casual...uh oh..._ "

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked worried, "Are you okay?"

" _The copy flower just wore off_ ," said Mario, " _It's me against a herd of Pinkies...and they're staring at me again_... _help..._ "

"Stay calm and just guide them to town hall," said Twilight, "Come on, everypony, I've already got Applejack and her family rounding up all the Pinkies." The other ponies followed behind Twilight as the rest of Fluttershy's critters stayed behind.

"AHH-HA-HA-HA!" Mario screamed as he ran at a brisk pace across the landscape. Then there was a loud rumbling as a huge stampede of Pinkie's just shouting their "Fun!" chant continuously as Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Winona focused on keeping the Pinkie's together.

"Hyah, ya Pinkies!" said Applejack as she bumped a copy back into the herd, "Hyah!"

"Ooh, they wanna play chase," said the copies, "This is fun, too!" The Pinkies kept saying "Fun!" as Apple Bloom then bumped a copy back into the herd as Winona bounced from one copy's head to the next to keep them from leaping away. As they approached at the point where Town Hall came into the distance, Mario ran ahead and rushed inside of town hall to get away. Apple Bloom and Big Mac then re-opened the doors as the Pinkies just bounced their way inside, still chanting "Fun!" endlessly.

"Oh, give it a rest," said Applejack irritably as Big Mac and Apple Bloom shut the door behind the orange pony. Inside the rest of the Mane seven were already there inside as the Pinkies just kept bouncing about. Twilight then entered from behind a curtain set to look like a makeshift stage with Spike near her and Mario fearfully peeking out from the corner to avoid being seen.

"Welcome, Pinkies, welcome," said Twilight, "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Twilight then noticed that none of the Pinkies were paying attention to her.

"Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway," said Twilight, but the Pinkies continued to ignore her, making Twilight very irritated.

"Sit _down_!" Twilight yelled. That got the copies to stop chanting and shouting and they all sat down with blank looks on their faces.

"Better," said Twilight before continuing, "Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

"For fun?" one copy asked.

"No, just the opposite actually," said Twilight. It was then Rainbow entered inside.

"Wait up, I got one more!" said Rainbow as she showed Pinkie in her fore-legs, "Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces."

"Psssst, sweetie," Mario whispered, "that's _her_. That's the _real_ Pinkie!"

"I believe you," Twilight replied in a soft tone, "but we can't let the others know that we plan to send them away."

"I think I can tag her discreetly," Mario told her. Using his love magic, he made a pink heart float above Pinkie's head. However, it could only be seen by Twilight and Mario. Twilight gave Mario a nod before addressing the blue Pegasus.

"If that's all of them," said Twilight, "Have her come sit with the others." Rainbow then just dropped Pinkie into the crowd, making her land quietly with a thud.

"Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test," Twilight told them all.

"Awww!" the copies all chanted at once, making faces.

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay."

"Huh?" "yeah..." the copies all said at once as they shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll sweeten the deal," said Twilight slyly, "Whoever passes also get an entire day, sunrise to sunset with Mario!" Mario then made a strained squeak from his mouth his jaw dropped as he helped Fluttershy and Rarity from behind the curtain. Fluttershy snickered, closed his mouth, before she and Rarity smirked at him.

"CUTIE!" the copies cheered, however Twilight did take notice that their "marked" Pinkie just looked away.

"Curtain please," Twilight called out. It was then Spike opened the curtain as Rarity and Fluttershy finished painting a wall. Twilight and Mario then used their magic to pull the wall to the foreground.

"The test...will be watching paint dry!" said Twilight.

"GASP!" the copies said in shock.

"On your mark, get set, go!" said Twilight as the copies and Pinkie all leaned forward and stared at the wall.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" said Spike as he sat on a little chair and started munching some popcorn. Mario then walked up to Twilight with a stern glare on his face. Twilight just smiled at him cutely.

"Care to _explain_ why you did that to me?" Mario asked in a loud whisper.

"I love you," Twilight replied, batting her eyes at him.

"Good grief," Mario remarked with an eye roll and groaned inwardly.

It was a couple of hours later and none of the Pinkie's were faltering.

"Okay, maybe not that exciting," said Spike in a bored tone as he lay on his back and tipped the popcorn box to eat the last kernel, but it hit his nose instead. As the Pinkies kept starting intensely at the wall, Rainbow then looked at her fore-leg watch. The rest of the Mane seven just watched the Pinkies with interest. Then one copy started rubbing her head uneasily, but then another copy noticed a bird chirping outside the window.

"Oh, hey, look at the birdie!" said the copy. Twilight then fired a magic blast at it, making the Pinkie blow up into a balloon before becoming a wisp of pink magic that headed into the Everfree Forest and back into the mirror pool. The rest of the Pinkies kept starting.

"Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" said one copy to another. The copy then made a high jump into the air. Twilight then blasted both the copy in the air and the copy watching her. It was then another copy heard the sound of a frog croaking and looked outside to see the orange frog.

"Is that...is that a frog crossed with an orange?" one copy exclaimed.

"Cool," said a second copy.

"Where?" said a third copy. All three were then blasted by Twilight. Now the crowd of Pinkies was starting to dwindle and the one Pinkie Mario had marked was still there.

"Look what I can do with my hooves!" said one copy to the other. She then blew some air into one fore-hoof and caused the other fore-hoof to pop out little digits or fingers. The other copy gasped as Twilight blasted them both.

"Betcha can't make a face crazier than... _this_!" said another copy to another one beside her, morphing her face into what was Generation 3 Pinkie Pie. Both the copy with the altered face and the copy looking at her were blasted away. Mario cringed fearfully when he saw the copy alter her face.

"Okay...that was possibly the most creepiest thing I've ever seen," Mario muttered to himself. As time went on, Twilight was blasting one copy after another. Rarity and Fluttershy cringed as the latter eventually looked away. Mario was most impressed as Twilight breathed deeply and blew her smoking horn to cool it off.

"My girl is quite the sharp shooter," Mario remarked as he kissed her cheek, making Twilight giggle to herself. Now only two Pinkies remained. Including the one that Mario had marked with a heart. That Pinkie was very focused on the wall. The other Pinkie, who was sitting closer to the front, was looking a little worried. The others were looking worried as well as Fluttershy looked rather nervous. The Pinkie that Mario had marked remained calm and focused, but the other Pinkie was starting to sweat as the boredom was starting to get the best of her.

"C'mon, c'mon," Mario whispered, "crack already! My marefriend and I _know_ you're the fake so give up!" It was then Rainbow found her patience hit its limit.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Rainbow said as she hovered behind both Pinkies, "Somepony's making balloon animals."

"What? Where?" the fake pinkie asked excitedly. Twilight then blasted the final copy, leaving the real Pinkie, still with the heart over her head. Rarity, Fluttershy, Mario, and Twilight all smiled. Pinkie was so focused on the wall that she was completely unaware that everypony was standing around her.

"Pinkie, you can look away now," said Twilight. Pinkie then looked around and finally realized she was the only one left.

"I passed?" she asked in surprise.

"You passed," said Twilight, "You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall. Plus Mario knew you were the real deal from the start and put a little "bookmark" on you." Mario then made his horn glow pink to remove the mark above her head. Pinkie just looked at her friends, who continued to give her warm smiles.

"I had to," said Pinkie, "I just had to. I couldn't leave me friends, I just couldn't. But I guess I will have to choose between them."

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge," said Twilight. Pinkie then looked at herself.

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm _me_!" said Pinkie as she did a backward somersault into the air, but then felt herself again, "Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." Pinkie just smiled. Mario just sighed with relief.

"Well, Pinkie," said Mario, "A deal is a deal. What time should I meet you for our day of fun together?" Pinkie just looked at Mario and then broke down sobbing.

"Pinkie? What's wrong?" Mario asked concerned as the others looked worried.

"I saw what those other Pinkies did to you," Pinkie sobbed, "To think I was willing to go so far just so you would be _my_ special somepony...that I was willing to break you just so you would be with me?! How could I be so selfish! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Pinkie, it's okay," said Mario as he held her gently and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm alright now. I'm alright."

"He'll be fine, Pinkie," Twilight added as she put a gentle fore-hoof on her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's just gonna need therapy for a while," Rainbow added only to get dirty looks from everypony. Rainbow winced when Pinkie cried harder.

"I don't deserve your friendship, Mario," Pinkie hiccuped, "I'm just an annoying pain in the flank."

"Yes, you do and no, you're not, Pinkie," said Mario, "You're not that insensitive, annoying pony you used to be or like those kooky copies either. You're maturing and getting better at being considerate about the feelings of others. And you're learning to tone down your energy, which makes it easier to have conversations with you."

"He's right," said Rainbow, "You are getting better at toning down your over the top craziness...sometimes."

"You really think so?" Pinkies asked as she pulled away her eyes still leaking lots of tears.

"Uh-huh," they all said at once, including Spike. Pinkie sniffled a bit and smiled.

"Thanks, everypony," Pinkie replied, "and thank you, big brother." Mario smiled as he gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"No problem, little sister," Mario replied as Pinkie just smiled despite the tears still in her eyes as they all gathered around for a group hug, making the pink pony feel much better.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Pinkie recited as she reclined from her bed and Spike wrote down what she said, " _It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you plenty of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long._

 _Respectfully yours,  
Pinkie Pie." _

As Pinkie recited her letter, she was seen at Sweet Apple Acres helping Applejack and her family raise the barn. Then she was with Rainbow as she swung on a rope to dive into the swimming hole while the blue Pegasus just reclined on her beach chair wearing her sunglasses. Then Pinkie, with the help of Big Mac, Mario, and Twilight, helped seal the hole to the mirror pool so nopony else could misuse or access its magic anymore. Once the letter was finished, Spike headed outside and blew some fire to send the letter off. Pinkie stepped outside to see Twilight and the others waiting for her.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight, "We were thinkin we should go out and celebrate."

"You up for some wheelbarrow races?" Applejack suggested.

"Or I could take everypony for a cloud ride!" Rainbow offered.

"How about I hook up some freight cars and I can take everypony on a little train ride," said Mario, "I've always wanted to do that for everypony! I even know just the right path for a nice relaxing ride!"

"I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" said Rarity as she clapped her fore-hooves together excitedly.

"You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now?" Pinkie replied as she tumbled into her back and fell asleep with her hind leg twitching involuntarily. The others just looked at her surprised.

"That looks like fun," said Fluttershy and everypony laughed.

"Oh, Pinkie," said Applejack as Twilight closed the door to let Pinkie sleep in peace.

Well...Mario then reopened it and tucked Pinkie into her bed.

"Sweet dreams, little sis," said Mario gently, "Big brother loves you."

"I love you too, big brother," Pinkie replied in her sleep as Mario smiled before heading out.

Despite the celebration with the group and telling Pinkie that he wasn't angry or upset with her, Rainbow was right about one thing about Mario.

He did have a therapy session to go to that evening...for the next month or so.

Just don't tell Pinkie!

 **Okay, I'm glad we got passed that episode. The next chapter might take a little longer to come. I'm still unsure of how Mario will get involved in the next episode and both Mario Star and I need a little therapy after all those Pinkies. (Shudders)**

 **I don't expect anypony to get the "Double-Double hayburger" joke unless they live on the west coast of the U.S. and know what IN-N-Out is. It's was more of an inside joke to myself.**

 **Peace Pony Fans...**


	59. One Bad Apple

One Bad Apple

 _Pony's Log Number 304: Ponies cope with being bullied in different ways. And it can be very unfortunate when they think becoming one is a good solution..._

One morning at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was whining as she seemed to be shuffling inside of her own wardrobe.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Apple Bloom said nervously as she burst open the door of her wardrobe, wearing what looked like a sailor's outfit, or Japanese fuku uniform, but then ran right out of it, "Oh what to wear?!"

"Scoot your boot, Apple Bloom," said Applejack as she came inside, "it's not like it's the Harvest Day Parade! We're just goin' to the train station!" As Applejack was talking, Apple Bloom was frantically trying on different clothes and accessories before tossing them away. Apple Bloom then stood on her bed with a pair of dresses hanging nearby and she was currently wearing blue and white lederhosen.

"Too casual," said Apple Bloom as she pulled a curtain and was now wearing a beach ball costume, sunglasses, and a little suntan lotion on her nose, "Too summery." She then pulled the curtain down again with her only wearing a blue stripped knit hat. Applejack was now standing behind her, giving her a glare.

"Your cousin isn't gonna care what you're wearin'," said Applejack with a sigh, "Just pick somethin'!" Apple Bloom then grabbed her bed sheet and used it like a robe as she headed toward her vanity.

"This is my first time meetin' her, and she's from _Manehattan_ ," said Apple Bloom as she spun about and had put on some flashy glasses on, "I wanna make a good impression!"

"You know what would make a good impression?" said Applejack with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly.

" _Bein' on time to pick her up!_ " Applejack snapped, clearly losing her patience as she began to drag the yellow filly away with the bed sheet, but Apple Bloom whined as she managed to get herself free of the bed sheet and went to try on a pink floppy hat. Applejack then found that Apple Bloom wasn't in the sheets and soon felt the pink floppy hat hit her side.

"You got nothin' to worry about, sugarcube," said Applejack as a few others pieces of clothing came at her, "Y'all are gonna get along great. You already have somethin' in common."

"Oh yeah?" said Apple Bloom, now wearing a mish-mash of shoes, socks, other accessories, and a snorkel over her face, which made her voice sound muffled, "What's that?"

"Neither of you have your cutie mark," said Applejack, as she showed her own, making it shine in the light. Apple Bloom own flank shined as well.

"What?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that?" Apple Bloom then bolted out of her "outfit" and ran right out the door.

"Well, I-" Applejack stuttered when Apple Bloom came back.

"Oh, this changes everything!" said Apple Bloom, "Meet you at the train station! I'm gonna go tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!" Applejack just looked rather annoyed as Apple Bloom took off once again. Applejack then felt more irritated when she looked at the state of Apple Bloom's bed room.

"You know, your cousin is supposed to sleep in here!" Applejack shouted but her words fell on deaf ears as she continued to look at the messy room and then finally left to catch up with her younger sister.

(Main Theme)

At the train station platform, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were just laughing and bouncing about. Applejack just sat in the middle of them, looking rather annoyed and possibly outnumbered.

 _Mario, why did you have to go and make that slow freight train delivery?_ Applejack thought _I could really use your help right now..._ Mario had left at sunrise to deliver a freight train with goods for various cities across Equestria. His final delivery was located all the way in Saddle Arabia where he was supposed to pick up a large delivery of silks and other materials for Rarity, along with another supply pick up at Canterlot on the way home. Long story short, Mario would be gone for a few days before returning to Ponyville. Applejack didn't have much time to complain about Mario's absence when Scootaloo spoke up.

"Do you really think she'll wanna join?" Scootaloo asked hopefully.

"She doesn't have a cutie mark," Apple Bloom replied, "Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"I'm just so excited I could burst!" said Sweetie Belle as she stood between the two crusaders and made her horn spark a little. Applejack just kept to herself when they all heard the sound of a train whistle as the train made its way to the platform.

"Is that the train from Manehattan?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly.

"Yep," Applejack replied as the train came to a stop. Apple Bloom then looked inside the train from the windows to try and find her cousin.

"That's her!" said Apple Bloom as she saw a pony wearing a bonnet on their head, then the train conductor, and then a cow, "Oh, wait, no, no, that's not her. Oh! No, tha-tha-that's her! Um, no. Oh, wait, tha-that's not her either, uh..."

"Apple Bloom, you've never met Babs Seed, remember?" Applejack reminded her.

"Oh...yeah," said Apple Bloom as she laughed nervously while standing between Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The train then let off some steam when a small dark caramel colored filly with a short two-toned pink mane and short tail came off the train with her suitcase.

"Ah, that's her!" said Applejack.

"Babs! Babs! It's me, your cousin, Apple Bloom," the yellow filly replied, making Babs flinch, "And this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo, and we are so, so, _so_ , glad you're here!"

"Thanks," said Babs, her voice having a strong Manehattan accent, "I'm happy to-"

"This is gonna be the best week of your life!" said Sweetie Belle, getting in Babs's face and cutting her off.

"Sure hope it's gonna be-" Babs retried to reply before being cut off again.

"Seriously, we are gonna have a _blast_ ," said Scootaloo. Applejack just laughed to herself.

"The Summer Harvest Parade's going on while you're here!" Sweetie Belle added while standing on top of Scootaloo. The door to the train then closed behind them as Applejack picked up Babs's suitcase.

"Really?" said Babs sheepishly as the train pulled away and the group headed off of the platform, "I've never been on a float before."

"And we've got a really big surprise for you!" said Apple Bloom, barely waiting for Babs to finish speaking before Scootaloo sneaked her fore-legs behind the dark caramel filly and covered her eyes.

"Yeah...uh...a surprise?" Babs asked nervously before her vision went completely dark. It wasn't too long before she was able to see again.

"I give you...the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse!" said Apple Bloom as Babs looked around to see herself standing just outside the entrance to the clubhouse.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Babs asked rather puzzled.

"A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!" said Scootaloo, "We're its founding members." The three then showed that they didn't have any cutie marks. Babs blinked before she used her short tail to cover her own flank.

"Technically, we're its _only_ members," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"But we're always looking to expand," said Apple Bloom, "and you seem like the perfect candidate."

"I do?" said Babs timidly.

"Well, yeah," said Scootaloo as she bumped her flank into Babs's, "since you don't have a cutie mark and all." Babs quickly backed away.

"Oh yeah...that..." said Babs as she blew the bangs from her face.

"Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse," said Apple Bloom, "should you choose to join us." Apple Bloom then walked over to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, giving them a gesture before the two smiled and zipped away. Babs then noticed something covering part of the wall.

"What's that?" Babs asked as she noticed a large picture of Mario surrounded by pictures of the three fillies and paper cut outs of hearts and pressed flowers around it. Not to mention, a red cushion with a plush toy that looked just like the same unicorn stallion below it.

"Oh...heh...that," said Apple Bloom sheepishly as she dismissed what apparently was some sort of love shrine, "Just...pay no attention to that. It's not important..." Apple Bloom gave her cousin a very embarassed smile on her face. Babs just blinked, unsure of what to think when Apple Bloom headed over to the other two fillies.

"This is where we do our role call..." said Apple Bloom, who pointed at Scootaloo who had a pencil in her mouth with Sweetie Belle standing next to her. Sweetie Belle gave a light squeak as Scootaloo marked the attendance sheet they had on the wall. Then the two fillies headed over to a wooden table that had a small pot of flowers, an empty pitcher, and an empty plate on top of it.

"This is where we eat our lunch..." said Apple Bloom as Scootaloo pretended to pour something from the pitcher into the drinking glass and Sweetie Belle pretended to eat. They both smiled and then headed over to a particular spot of the clubhouse that had a lantern dangling from the ceiling.

"Sometimes we stand here and think of great ideas," said Apple Bloom as Sweetie Belle sat under the lantern and pretended to think. It was then Scootaloo stuck her head from above to turn the lantern on and making it go DING! The three ponies smiled for Babs, but the dark caramel pony just looked at them uneasily.

"Yeah, uh..." said Babs. There was a brief silence.

"Uh, could you excuse us for a moment?" Apple Bloom said sheepishly.

"Sure..." said Babs as she stood a short distance away from the three fillies as they huddled up together.

"Thought she'd be more impressed," said Apple Bloom in a hushed tone to the others.

"She's from Manehattan," said Sweetie belle in the same tone, "If we wanna impress her, we really need to wow her!"

"Hmmmm," the three fillies hummed as they looked at Babs and then huddled back up. Scootaloo then gasped.

"The float," she told the other two fillies in a hushed tone, "She can ride with us on our Summer Harvest Parade Float."

"That's perfect!" said Apple Bloom in the same tone as the group pulled apart, "this really is a good spot for thinking up great ideas." She then pointed at the sudden appearance of a red and white target on the floor.

"Mm-hmm," said Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in agreement. It didn't take them long before they had guided Babs back to the barn. Babs slowed down as the rest of the fillies headed inside.

"Here it is!" said Apple Bloom, "The official Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Festival!"There behind the three fillies was a giant wooden pumpkin on wheels that shined before the four fillies.

"As a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Scootaloo, raising her fore-legs into the air and flapping her wings, "you'd be able to ride on it with us! It'll be totally fun." Babs just laughed nervously.

"More like _funny..._ " said a familiar voice as she peeked inside of the barn.

"... _looking_!" said a second familiar voice right above her and they both laughed. Why Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were even on the farm was anypony's guess.

"What _is_ that thing, a giant _orange_?" Silver Spoon ask as she and her best friend walked inside of the barn. The three fillies just glared at them as the two rich fillies continued to laugh.

"It's a pumpkin," said Apple Bloom bluntly as she poked the side of their parade float.

"More like a lame-kin," Diamond Tiara sneered as Silver Spoon snickered in agreement. Then Diamond Tiara nudged Silver Spoon at the side as she lowered her frames a bit. It was then they noticed the dark caramel colored filly standing nearby.

"Who's the new blank flank?" Diamond Tiara asked viciously, making Babs pucker her lips sadly and cover her flank with her tail again before she glared at the tiara wearing filly.

"She's mah cousin, Babs," said Apple Bloom, "She's from Manehattan!" Neither rich filly seemed very impressed.

"Manehattan, huh?" said Diamond Tiara condescendingly, "Well, I guess you have that going for you."

"Suppose you're gonna join their little club?" Silver Spoon asked, "What's it called? The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" The last statement was said in a mocking tone as the two bullies smirked deviously at Babs. Babs narrowed her eyes as she looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders and then blew her bangs from her face.

"More like the Cutie Mark _Crybabies_!" said Babs with a mocking chuckle. The three fillies were left shocked.

" _Hey_!" said Apple Bloom, clearly offended.

"Oooo, heh, big city attitude! I like it!" said Diamond Tiara with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm!" Silver Spoon remarked in agreement.

"Oh yeah?" said Babs smugly, "Well there's more where that came from! Check this out!" Babs then walked up to the pumpkin float and smashed the front wheel off. The three fillies gasped and then narrowed their eyes at her.

"Oh no, she didn't!" said Scootaloo angrily. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs then gasped as the pumpkin rolled away from its frame out of the barn, breaking as it bounced about before it completely fell apart into pieces. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs just laughed as the three fillies looked devastated at seeing their float destroyed.

"Looks like somepony's pumpkin just got squashed!" Babs sneered as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed.

"When ah tell Applejack-" Apple Bloom warned.

"You gonna tell Applejack what?" Babs challenged, making the three fillies cower back.

"W-well, y'know, uh..." Apple Bloom stuttered.

"What're you, a snitch?" Babs challenged. Neither of the three fillies said nothing.

"Come on, Babs, you should hang with us!" said Diamond Tiara, "Y'know, the cool ponies, not these babies!" The two rich fillies and now Babs walked through the three fillies as they took their leave, but not before Babs gave them a death glare. Apple Bloom felt hurt.

"What...just happened?" Apple Bloom asked, still getting over her shock.

"I think Babs just went to the dark side," said Scootaloo.

"We have to tell Applejack!" said Sweetie Belle.

"No!" Apple Bloom protested, "we're not snitches!"

"Yeah," Scootaloo added, "And we're not _babies_!"

"Then...why do I feel like crying?" Sweetie Belle added, her eyes filling with tears, "I wish (sniff) Mario were here...he could help us..."

"Yeah, but he's out of town with that train delivery," Scootaloo added, "Who knows when he'll be back." The three fillies couldn't help but feel helpless as they made their way to the clubhouse. Inside, Scootaloo was pacing back and forth, Sweetie Belle was just sitting on a table with her fore-hooves on her chin, and Apple Bloom just had a bitter look on her face.

"I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float," said Scootaloo.

"I still can't believe I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully!" said Apple Bloom angrily.

"What are we gonna do?" said Sweetie Belle as she covered her eyes, "I wish Mario was here!"

"Well, he's not," said Apple Bloom, "We're gonna build a new float, that's what."

"Why bother?" said Scootaloo dejectedly, "She'll probably just ruin that one, too." Apple Bloom just sighed.

"We could always tell Applejack," said Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo then got a thought bubble above their heads with Babs sneering at them.

"What are you, a snitch?" Babs repeated in their bubble before it burst.

"NO!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shouted. Sweetie Belle just groaned.

"We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!" said Apple Bloom, "Besides, she's only here for a couple of weeks. We'll just avoid her like the plague until she goes home." Apple Bloom then shut the windows to the clubhouse and the door, leaving the three fillies sitting in the dark.

"Avoid her," said Scootaloo, "Yeah, how hard can that be?"

They would soon find out the next morning.

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo - The next morning, the silhouettes of the three fillies could be seen as they made their way to Sugarcube Corner as quietly as they could. Once inside, they made their way to a table.]

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

[Apple Bloom - Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo bop their heads from side to side as they peek around from behind the table, Apple Bloom then stood up to sing. They are unaware that Babs was right behind them as they each got their own milkshake.]

 _First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet  
A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat_

[Scootaloo - It was then the front door banged open, Babs arrived, blowing her bangs with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing outside. They all had devious smirks on their faces as Babs spun the table to send the three fillies flying away as Babs, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon stole their milkshakes.]

 _But then, we found the truth, she's just a bully from the east  
She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast_

[Apple Bloom - she and her friends walked out of Sugarcube Corner, only to run into Babs again. The dark caramel filly was just sitting outside eating an apple when she spat the seeds at them, forcing the three to run for their lives.]

 _Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead_

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo - as they sung the main chorus, the three fillies ran toward the foreground with a backdrop of seeds peeling on their own. Then a diamond patterned background was shown with the three fillies running side-scroll style to the left with Babs catching up to them easily. The three then poke their heads from the bottom of the backdrop, which Babs appears smirking at them from the right, startling the three before they took off again side-scroll style except they headed right with Babs approaching them. Babs smiled deviously as the three fillies fell off the edge of the background. The three fillies landed below, dazed for a minute, when Scootaloo got a tomato splattered on her head, Sweetie Belle got a milkshake on her head, and poor Apple Bloom got both. Babs appeared above them, holding both objects as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just laughed at them. The pupils of Babs eyes then turned into a peeling seed.]

 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tail  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you  
Gotta run, we gotta flee  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed_

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo - they sneaked inside of a cinema room. Poking their heads up from one area to the next before they finally took a seat.]

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

[Apple Bloom - The lights in the cinema room darken as the commercial for the concession stand was played. Then Babs appeared on screen holding the film strip. The three fillies gasped in horror as Babs jumped out of the screen, holding the animated drink and lollipop in her fore-hooves.]

 _Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right  
But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight_

[Scootaloo]

 _Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again.  
But for now, we're staying out of the way 'til then. _

[Apple Bloom - the three fillies tried to leave the cinema room, but then are cut off to see Babs outside, drinking the animated soda as it silently screamed for its life.]

 _Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead_

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo - they once again ran toward the foreground of peeling seeds as they stopped and looked at each other. Then the checkered pattern background of seeds reappeared with them running to the left side-scroll style with Babs right behind them, They then poked out from the bottom of the screen with Babs appearing from the right, startling them before they ran side-scroll style to the right and fall off the edge again.]

 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tail  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you  
Gotta run, we gotta flee  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo -as they sing together, Scootaloo sings on the right while on the left as the three fillies try reading a book. Then Babs grabbed a another book and blew the dust on it at their faces. Then Sweetie Belle sang on the left while the right the three fillies try to hide behind some costumes while wearing their own. Babs appeared wearing a wolf costume and scared them off. Then each filly was shown with their own color backdrop looking sad as they sat side by side. Until Babs appeared and drew mustaches and beards on them since they had been looking out of a window. Diamond Tiara and Silver Speed just laughed at them.]

 _Why so mean? Why so crude?  
Why so angry? Why so rude?  
Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?  
Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends? _

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo - They ran to the foreground of peeling seeds for the third time. They are then seen rushing toward the barn when Babs splashed them from a puddle. The three fillies keep running despite being wet. Babs then shook an apple tree so the apples covered the ground to trip the three fillies up, but the three fillies managed to not get tripped up as they got closer to the barn.]

 _Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-  
Bads Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed-_

[Scootaloo - As the three fillies were at the entrance, somepony tossed a banana peel in their way, making them slide and crash inside of the barn. Babs Seed was shown being the culprit as she held some bananas with a fore-hoof. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were laughing behind her.]

 _She's just a bad, bad seed!_

The three fillies soon were walking through the Apple Orchards. They were feeling miserable.

"Babs may have run us out of town," said Apple Bloom, "But at least we still have the club-" Apple Bloom soon found out that Babs was there, leaning against the wall of the clubhouse on her hind legs.

"Hey! What are you doing at _my_ clubhouse?" Babs demanded and pointed a fore-leg at them.

"Y-y- _your_ clubhouse?!" Scootaloo spluttered before flutter jumping into the air, "This is _our_ clubhouse."

"Well, it _was_ yours," said Babs smugly as she blew her bangs, "and _now_ it's _mine_."

"And mine," said Silver Spoon as she appeared from the right.

"And mine," said Diamond Tiara as she made her appearance from the left. The three fillies were most upset.

"That's not fair," said Apple Bloom sadly, "We never did anything to you!"

"And let's keep it that way," Babs retorted arrogantly, "Now scram, crybabies!" Babs then smashed their ramp, showing that it had been turned into a draw-bridge that only those up top could lower.

"Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump!" Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon sang together, bumping their flanks together. But it should be noted that Babs covered her blank flank with her tail as she bumped her flanks with the two rich fillies. The three then laughed as they headed inside the now taken over clubhouse. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo looked very dejected.

"Eww, gross! What's _this_ doing here?!" Diamond Tiara sneered from inside.

"Yeah, like those _losers_ ever deserve to be with _him_!" Silver Spoon added.

"Who would?" Diamond Tiara added, "he's an even bigger loser! Completely worthless if you asked me!" The three fillies outside gasped.

"Well, then let's get rid of this eyesore!" Babs proposed.

SHRED! SHRED! SHRED! SHRED!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then saw hundreds of pieces of torn up paper and flowers floated down to them, as well as pieces of cotton from the cushion and plush toy. Their love shrine to Mario had been completely destroyed. Sweetie Belle's eyes grew large as she breathed deeply several times. Apple Bloom quickly pulled out an umbrella and opened it as Scootaloo ducked under just in time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Poor Sweetie Belle started wailing as tears gushed out of her eyes.

Among her wails were the broken pleas of her crying out to Mario to come and save them.

As if Sweetie Belle's wish had been granted, later that day, Mario had returned. But he was in no better condition, the long multi-day journey across Equestria had taken its toll on him physically. It didn't help that his long train of freight cars were heavy and he was tired. Mario then stopped just before his own signal pole just atop of a very steep hill. This was also the same steep hill Rainbow had saved the runaway baby carriage and where Applejack prevented the runaway tourist coach from crashing. Mario was waiting for his pathway to clear so he could get to Carousel Boutique safely. As he sat down to catch his breath, he noticed two familiar fillies walking up the hill along with a third filly he didn't recognize.

"Did you see the way "Squeaky" Belle was bawling her eyes out when we destroyed their little love shrine of Mario?" Diamond Tiara gloated, but did add some spite to her tone when she said Mario's name.

"She is, like, totally a crybaby," Silver Spoon added.

"With the way she was gushing," Babs remarked, "Maybe Cloudsdale should just use her next time they need extra rainwater!" The three fillies laughed. Mario growled.

"Oh really?" Mario retorted, making the three fillies stop walking and look at him. Diamond Tiara had a bitter look on her face. Ever since Mario had exposed her for the Gabby Gums incident, everypony in Ponyville now knew who she really was. They no longer trusted her and many shopkeepers still had her banished from their stores until further notice. And she blamed it all on him.

"Yeah, so?" Diamond Tiara remarked arrogantly, "what are _you_ gonna do about it?"

"You a big time snitch?" Babs added, "I bet he's never graduated from kindergarten!" Diamond Tiara laughed as they exchanged a high hoof. Silver Spoon just sheepishly looked away. Mario glared.

"I'm a university graduate from Canterlot, thank you," said Mario sternly, "and you better not be messing with my three girls you hear me!"

"You've got no proof, loser!" Diamond Tiara said with a smug smile on her face.

"You better watch it, Diamond Dazzle Tiara," said Mario in a low but very stern tone, "I took you down once and I'll do it again if I have to. Trust me, once I speak to those three fillies, I'll know what is going on. I know how to work around the old "snitch" threat!" It was then the signal dropped and Mario began to slowly and carefully pull his train down the hill. Silver Spoon and Babs looked rather uneasy.

"Is he serious?" Babs asked both rich fillies.

"Of course not," said Diamond Tiara as she kept a death glare on Mario. She hated Mario and wanted him to pay for what he had done to her. She then noticed the back of his train and a very dark and devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"And I know just how to make sure he _never_ gets to those Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Diamond Tiara deviously as she headed towards the back of the train.

"Diamond..." said Silver Spoon uneasily.

"Come and give me a hoof you two," Diamond Tiara ordered as Babs quickly came up to her and Silver Spoon lagged behind.

"Let's give Mario a hoof down the hill," said Diamond Tiara in a sickeningly sweet tone. Babs then smirked in agreement as Silver Spoon looked more uneasy than ever. It was then both Diamond Tiara and Babs turned their backs to the train before...

BANG!

They both started bucking the back of the train with their hind legs. Normally, a buck from Diamond Tiara wouldn't have any consequences, but she had Babs with her, and that girl could buck as well as Applejack!

BANG! BANG!

"A-a-are you sure this is..." Silver Spoon stuttered.

 **BANG!**

With one last double buck, Diamond Tiara and Babs managed to make Mario lose his grip of the steep ground and pushed his entire train down the hill. Mario soon found himself under the mercy of a very fast moving runaway train.

"I've got to stop! I've got to stop!" Mario said in desperation as he frantically tried to grip the ground with his fore-hooves, but his tired body and the heavy train made doing so very difficult. Mario was too tired to think of another solution. It didn't help that as he thundered through the town plaza...and despite the signal saying that line had been clear...

...disaster lay ahead.

Mario used his horn to whistle loudly before...

SMASH! CRASH!

SPLAT!?

Something sticky splashed all over Mario. The poor stallion had run into two wagons loaded with caramel sauce and was now covered from head to hooves. It didn't take long before an ambulance wagon appeared to help Mario out of the wreckage. Fortunately, he appeared to be more dirty than hurt after Nurse Redheart examined him. Sadly, both the caramel wagons and some of his freights cars were now in pieces. Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack appeared on the scene.

" _My precious fabrics_!" Rarity exclaimed.

" _My precious supply of caramel sauce!_ " Pinkie added in horror.

" _Mario, what have you done_!" the two ponies yelled angrily. Mario just flinched and groaned at their loud tones.

"Is that all you two care about?" Applejack exclaimed annoyingly, "Mario was just in a serious accident!" She turned to Nurse Redheart, "Is he alright?"

"Despite that heavy train and the speed he was going when he smashed head first into that wagon," said Nurse Redheart, "Other than a few scratches, bruises, a headache, and a rather sticky fur coat, he's surprisingly going to be just fine. No broken bones whatsoever."

"Oh thank Celestia," said Applejack as she released a breath of relief as she headed towards the now miserable looking stallion, "Mario, why on earth were you coming through here so fast? Especially if something was on the tracks?"

"The signal was down when I started making my way down that steep hill," said Mario, "Then I felt something banging the back of the train and I lost my footing and I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to come down that quickly. I think I was _pushed_!"

"Pushed!" said Applejack, "by who?"

"The last ponies I saw before heading down the hill were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," said Mario, making Applejack silently gasp, "and they had a third filly with them...she had a Manehattan accent..." Applejack just looked shocked. Little did the orange pony know that three little fillies had heard everything from a nearby alleyway, each of them had their jaws dropped.

The three fillies then made their way to Sweetie Belle's home. And this house was actually the home to Sweetie Belle's and Rarity's parents. Hondo Flanks was fishing near a lake as the three fillies were sitting inside of Sweetie Belle's bedroom. Apple Bloom paced about as Scootaloo was behind Sweetie Belle's bed. Poor Sweetie Belle was crying as she sat on the bed.

"That Babs has really gone too far this time!" said Apple Bloom angrily.

"Kicked out of our own clubhouse!" Scootaloo said bitterly.

"And my own bed!" Apple Bloom added.

"Seriously?" said Scootaloo.

"Super-seriously?" said Apple Bloom as she squatted to the ground with a sad look on her face.

"And don't forget," said Sweetie Belle, "She helped Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon crash Mario's train! We need to talk to Applejack." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom once again got the cloud bubbles showing Babs Seed punching her fore-hoof into the other.

" _No_!" said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo together.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle proposed.

" _NO_!" the two fillies repeated.

"Twilight?"

"No, no, no!" Apple Bloom yelled, getting into Sweetie Belle's face as she stood on the front edge of the bed. Sweetie Belle's lips quivered as her crying began anew.

"Well, I can't take it anymore!" Sweetie Belle sobbed, " _Mario_!" Sweetie Belle jumped off her bed to make a break for it, but was then pinned back down by both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

" _Let me go! He can help us_!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

"No he _can't_!" Scootaloo protested, "Babs already knows that Mario looks out for us. If they can get away with crashing Mario's train, who knows what else they'll do to him if we snitch?"

"Scootaloo's right," said Apple Bloom, "We need to fight back!"

"Yeah! Fight back!" said Scootaloo as she hopped into the air and back onto the bed, "How're we gonna do that?" It was then they heard Pinkie's polka music being played outside as everypony else got ready for tomorrow's Summer Harvest Parade. Apple Bloom then gasped.

"By makin' her the guest of honor at the Summer Harvest Parade," said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah!" said Scootaloo, but then gasped and froze in shock, "Wait, what?" Apple Bloom then laughed under her breath deviously.

"When you look up "embarassed" in the dictionary," said Apple Bloom while rubbing her fore-hooves together, "Her face will be there!" Apple Bloom couldn't help but shout the second half of her statement, startling Hondo Flanks and some nearby pigs bathing in some mud near the lake.

Later that night as Apple Bloom and Babs were eating their share of dinner. Applejack went over to speak to them. She had taken notice that Apple Bloom and Babs seemed to be spending more time apart. When they were together, it seemed like Apple Bloom would always go with whatever Babs said no questions asked. She then took notice that Babs was eating a slice of pie. That might not be a big deal...unless one realizes Babs had only been served one slice and there was a second slice on her plate.

"Is that Apple Bloom's slice of apple pie?" Applejack asked.

"She gave it to me," said Babs, " _Right_ , couz?" Apple Bloom just sighed.

"Yeah...I wasn't hungry..." Apple Bloom replied quietly. Applejack then looked concerned.

 _They're hiding something_. Applejack thought, but decided to keep on a bright face.

"Well that was very generous of you, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, "Glad to see you're making Babs feel at home here."

"She's the perfect host, couz," Babs added. Apple Bloom just said nothing. Now Applejack was concerned.

"Apple Bloom, is there something bothering you?" Applejack asked, getting right to the point.

"No!" Apple Bloom blurted out, startling Applejack, "I...uh...I mean no, everything fine. Babs is happy. I'm happy. I...I just had a busy day..." Apple Bloom then got up to leave. Babs went to follow when Applejack cut her off.

"Just a minute, sugarcube," said Applejack, "I wanted to speak with you." Babs just looked a little uneasy.

"I don't know if you heard," said Applejack, "but a pony named Mario was pulling his train down the hill earlier today when somepony bucked the back of it and sent him crashing into some caramel wagons."

"Oh...r-r-really?" said Babs with a light stutter.

"Eeyup," said Applejack, "He told me that he saw you with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon before he made his way down the hill."

"We were just chatting with the guy is all," Babs fibbed nervously, "Diamond Tiara didn't seem to like him. Is he trouble or something?" Applejack just sighed.

"Mario is one of my best friends, practically an honorary big brother," said Applejack, "Diamond Tiara only dislikes him because her mother dislikes him. That and because Mario stopped her from blackmailing students into writing gossip about pony's private lives."

"I see..." Babs asked wearily, "why does Diamond Tiara and her mother dislike Mario?"

"Her mother picked him because he was an orphan and Princess Celestia raised him as her son," said Applejack, "Just because he wasn't born royalty, she bullied him. Sort of how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bully my sister and her friends simply because they don't have their cutie marks. Diamond Tiara has never liked Mario at all and I bet it's because of whatever her mother says about him. She never has anything nice to say about him."

"She...seemed pretty nice to me," said Babs.

"I see..." said Applejack, "Well, just make sure she doesn't go making you do things that you'll regret later. No matter how many times bullies pick on you, becoming a bully is only going to give ponies more of a reason to pick on you, or do something much worse to ya. I'd hate to see you get hurt. Because trust me, when the going gets rough, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon won't be there to rescue you if you get yourself into trouble."

"I...understand," said Babs.

"Good," said Applejack, "Now run along, I'm sure Apple Bloom is waiting for you." Babs nodded and made her way upstairs. Applejack just smiled, but deep down she was a bit worried.

 _I hope I got through to her_ said Applejack as she pondered about Mario's accident, _Would Babs really go **that**_ _far just to avoid being bullied? Would see really go so far as to betray her own family to avoid the teasin'? I need to remember to speak to Apple Bloom and her friends tomorrow about this. If Babs has resorted to being a bully, I need to prevent them from seeking any revenge or pay back._

"Oh Apple Bloom, why couldn't you just talk to me before it came to this?" Applejack asked to herself.

It was the middle of the night, as Babs snored comfortably in Apple Bloom's bed. Apple Bloom was forced to sleep on just a small cluster of hay and a newspaper. The yellow filly was fuming to herself.

"Moo! Moo!" said a voice. Apple Bloom then looked out her window. She saw a cow chewing some hay, which shook her head at the yellow filly and then gestured with her head where Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were standing in the distance, They were carrying papers and other supplies.

"Moo! Moo!" said Sweetie Belle again. Apple Bloom then waved at them before zipping away. She quickly grabbed a lantern and tried to sneak out of the room as quietly as she could.

"Aheh..." Babs then yawned before she resumed her snoring, making Apple Bloom freeze for a moment before she finally was able to successfully sneak out of the room. The three fillies then headed inside of the barn at once. Apple Bloom then set the lantern on the hook of a nearby support beam as they gathered around the bare skeletons of their new float. Sweetie Belle then dropped the blue prints on the ground.

"Are those from the Carousel Boutique?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yup," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Excellent," said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo then blew a large collection of dust over Sweetie Belle, turning her into a sparkly, golden unicorn.

"Ooh!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Luster dust from Sugarcube Corner," said Scootaloo as Sweetie Belle couldn't resist posing for the two ponies, "They use it for decorating cakes."

"That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots!" said Sweetie Belle as Scootaloo dropped some other items on the ground.

"The gears and bands for the moving mechanism, my tools and stuff..." said Scootaloo, "Did you bring the _thing_ from the _place_?" Apple Bloom then pulled out a timer in the shape of an apple.

"What's that?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"Granny Smith's kitchen timer," Apple Bloom answered.

"What's that for?" Sweetie Belle asked puzzled.

"You'll see!" said Scootaloo in a sing-song voice and giggled sinisterly.

"C'mon, y'all," said Apple Bloom as the three fillies examined the bare bones of their float, "let's get to it. We only got a few hours before mornin', and this thing has got to look so good, Babs won't be able to resist wanting to ride in it!"

It was then the three fillies got to work and some A-Team like music could be heard. Scootaloo got to work laying out the wooden boards while Apple Bloom nailed them into place. Sweetie Belle then started cutting up some fabric as she held some large scissors with her fore-legs. Once Apple Bloom finished the wooden frame of their float, they began to lay the fabric on it and some pony used a square broom to smooth out the fabric onto the wood. Scootaloo then used a wrench to screw some blots into place underneath the float. As she rolled out, covered in grease, she looked at her flank to see a blank wrench on her flank. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiled until Apple Bloom rubbed her fore-hoof on it, making it smear. Scootaloo just made a long face despite the wrench still in her mouth before they got back to work. Sweetie Belle then began to paint the edible gold dust on the outside while Scootaloo got to work rotating the steering wheel on. Once they had finished, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle examined their newly completed float, which was a sparkly golden apple.

"Is this it?" Sweetie Belle yawned.

"I think...we're a go," said Scootaloo tiredly as she opened the door to the float and exited.

"Good 'cause we'd better get out of here before Babs finds us," said Sweetie Belle.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, ho!" said the three exhausted fillies as they shared a high-hoof together as the sun began to rise into the sky.

Later on that day was the Summer Harvest Parade and Pinkie's polka music could be heard. Everypony, including the mane seven, were standing along the side lines waiting for the parade to begin.

"Hot carrot crepes!" shouted a pony named Roma, "Get 'em here, get 'em, hot!" The smell then caught the attention of Spike's nose as he rose into the air. Pinkie then cut the smell off, making Spike faceplant the ground with a hard thud as she rose into the air and floated off toward the crepes. Spike didn't take long to recover before he followed after Pinkie. It was then Mario arrived. He was walking rather slowly since he was still very sore from his accident.

"Schmoopy!" said Twilight excitedly as she rushed up to him and gave him a kiss, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yeah," said Mario, his voice straining a bit, "It was really hard getting out of bed this morning. I might not have broken any bones, but moving about was really difficult."

"Probably because the accident left you with sore and stiff muscles," said Rarity, "Don't worry. A good trip to the spa later today will make you feel good as new."

"I can't ask you to do that," said Mario, "I still gotta pay for the damages to your delivery."

"Don't worry about it darling," said Rarity, "I know I was upset at first, but you are more important than any delivery. It's a small loss considering that you came out of that accident without any serious injuries."

"Physically yes, emotionally, no," Mario answered angrily, "I still believe those three fillies had something to do with my accident. In fact, I don't think it was an accident at all!"

"Don't you worry about that, sugarcube," said Applejack, "The truth will reveal itself in due time."

"Yeah," Mario remarked, "while two little spoiled brats get away with it." Mario just continued to sulk a bit as Twilight and Rarity, the latter using some fancy binoculars, looked down the street to see if the parade was going to start soon. Meanwhile,not too far down the street, the other ponies were getting their floats ready to go. It was then Babs, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon arrived. Diamond Tiara and Babs were just talking to each other when Silver Spoon arrived looking rather frantic.

"We've got trouble," said Silver Spoon worried.

"Why, did one of those crybabies snitch?" Babs said angrily.

"Worse!" said Silver Spoon, "Mario's here! Completely unscratched by the looks of it!"

"WHAT?!" Diamond Tiara screeched, causing other ponies to look at them. Diamond just smiled sheepishly before she made Babs and Silver Spoon huddle up.

"How is that possible?" Babs asked in a hushed tone.

"He should be in a full body cast and sitting in the hospital right now!" Diamond Tiara added.

"Guess he's tougher than he looks!" Silver Spoon remarked with a light giggle.

" _QUIET!_ " Diamond Tiara said in a harsh whisper, making Silver Spoon flinch.

"Do you think he'll come after us?" Silver Spoon asked. Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

"He can't prove we did it," said Diamond Tiara.

"As long as we keep quiet, nopony will know," said Babs, "after all, all we _did_ was talk to him before he went down the hill."

"Exactly!" Diamond Tiara added as Silver Spoon nodded in agreement. They then broke their huddle and continued to quietly check out the floats. It was then Babs blew her hair bangs when she came up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders float.

"Whoaaaa..." said Babs in amazement as she looked at the giant golden apple. Apple Bloom just stood before it, while Sweetie Belle was wiping it down to keep it nice and shiny.

"Isn't it smashing?" Sweetie Belle asked, making Apple Bloom and Scootaloo give her weary looks, "No! I-I didn't mean smashing! I mean...Isn't it a hit? No! No, I- No! No hitting! I meant-" Scootaloo just slapped a fore-hoof to her head. Babs just smirked while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon rolled their eyes at them before walking away. With Mario nearby, the two fillies knew they needed to keep a low profile. Babs however, felt a little more confident and stayed put.

"Well, don't even _think_ about riding it, Babs," Scootaloo warned, she then turned around and gave the other two fillies a large smile and a wink. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked blankly for a second before Apple Bloom realized what Scootaloo was doing and gave Sweetie Belle a glare and a side jab.

"Ow!" Sweetie Belle retorted and just glared back before blinking to herself. She then remember what she had to do and headed inside the float. She then activated a mechanism that caused some gears to whirl about. Sweetie smiled deviously.

"This is for you, Mario," said Sweetie Belle as she giggled to herself as she activated the apple timer. Outside, Apple Bloom grabbed a mattress and placed it right slightly behind the float before she and Sweetie Belle winked back at Scootaloo. Babs, who had seen everything, just looked rather clueless.

"You had your chance," said Scootaloo sternly before the three fillies then headed inside of their float. Babs then looked back at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who just rolled their eyes. Babs them smirked deviously before charging and bumping all three fillies out of the way and climbing inside the float as they landed perfectly on the mattress.

"See ya later, Cutie Mark _Crybabies_!" Babs taunted before slamming the door and driving off with their float. The three fillies looked stunned for a moment, before they smiled and winked at each other.

"Is the timer set?" Apple Bloom asked in a hushed tone.

"Teach her to fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Sweetie Belle. Then they shook a fore-leg at her when Applejack arrived holding some balloons. She had seen the whole event, but rather than ask them about it, since she figured they wouldn't talk to her. She decided to use the same tactic she had used on Babs last night.

"Y'all are letting Babs ride in your golden apple float?" Applejack asked innocently.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom replied, "We thought she deserved to be the...center of attention." The three fillies giggled deviously.

 _Oh sweet Celestia, they are plotting something,_ Applejack thought worried, _I better nip this in the bud right now before Babs gets hurt_. Despite her concerns, she kept smiling.

"Well, that's just super sweet of y'all, makin' Babs feel so special," said Applejack, "Y'know after all the heartache she's been havin' in Manehattan." The three fillies were deviously rubbing their fore-hooves together when they eyes nearly popped out.

"Heartache?" Apple Bloom asked in shock, as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at Applejack with similar expression on their faces.

"Well, I didn't say nothin' 'cause I didn't want to her to feel singled out," Applejack explained, "but there's been some bullies back in Manehattan just been teasin' her to pieces for her blank flank."

"T-t-t-teased?" Apple Bloom stuttered.

"B-bullies?!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Yup," Applejack answered, "She came up to the farm to get away from all her problems back home. I'm so proud of y'all. You've done a good deed." Applejack then gave them each a balloon and then walked away, ignoring the fact the three fillies all had sad faces that literally made their balloons deflate.

"So _that's_ why she jumped in when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time," said Scootaloo.

"She didn't want to be bullied like at home," said Apple Bloom, grabbing Scootaloo by the cheeks, "so she decided to _be_ a bully instead."

"And now _we've_ turned into bullies too!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as they saw the float race ahead of the others. They were unaware that Babs was purposefully trying to get the float past Mario to avoid being recognized before slowing down so she could enjoy being in the spotlight.

"What do we do?!" the three fillies cried out at once.

Now that Babs was past Mario and had become the front of the parade, she began to enjoy herself as she waved at the crowds with a cocky smile on her face.

"Nice Float, Babs," said Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon walked alongside float with cocky smiles of their own. Apparently they felt it safe to do so once they had past Mario's location.

"Snagged it from those whiny baby blank flanks," said Babs arrogantly.

"Too cool for mule, Babs," said Diamond Tiara, not even noticing that she had offended a nearby mule spectator wearing sunglasses, who brayed sadly as the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran past him.

"We gotta stop that float," Apple Bloom told the others as they made their way to the rest of the mane seven. Back in the apple float, the apple timer was slowly ticking away.

"What's up girls?" Mario asked once he saw their worried expressions as the three fillies walked up to Applejack.

"Applejack, quick you have to-" Apple Bloom tried to explain, but then somepony walked by blowing a trumpet to make hearing the yellow filly nearly impossible.

"Huh?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Quick, you have to help us-" Apple Bloom tried again. but then another pony clashed some symbols to make her words deaf to her older sister.

"What?" Applejack repeated as the band stopped playing.

"WE BOOBY-TRAPPED IT!" Apple Bloom shouted loudly, making everypony nearby stop and look at them, leaving an awkward silence.

"Babs! Bully! Payback! No time to explain!" said Scootaloo, "We've just gotta get Babs out of that float!" The three fillies were about to take off.

"Wait!" Mario called out as he squatted down, "get on my back! I'll get you there as fast as I can!"

"Thanks Mario!" said Apple Bloom as she and the others climbed up and Mario tried to take off quickly.

"ACK!" Mario yelped as he then slid forward on his stomach and came to a stop.

"Mario, what's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Leg cramp!" Mario groaned, "Ugh, my muscles are still too sore from the accident. I can't...accelerate."

"We'll just have to get to Babs on our own!" said Scootaloo, "thanks for trying Mario."

"Just promise me that you'll tell me what's been going once you save her," Mario said as Twilight helped him back to his hooves.

"Uhhh..." the three hesitated.

" _Don't you get it_!" Mario snapped, not in the mood to hear an excuse, making them flinch, "Being considered a snitch for telling me what's been going on was a _trap_! The whole reason you three are being bullied so badly is because they _knew_ you'd keep quiet and could get away with it!" The three fillies looked at each other before narrowing their eyes.

"Then we'll gladly tell you _everything_ once we save Babs," said Apple Bloom, the other two fillies nodded in agreement, "C'mon y'all! We've got a float to catch!" The three fillies then took off.

"Ugh, how could we be so dumb?" said Scootaloo, "We should've gone to Mario and Applejack all along!"

"I hate to say I told you so..." Sweetie Belle added.

" _Then don't_!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom snapped, leaving Sweetie Belle with a long face. Meanwhile Babs was still enjoying herself, completely unaware of the ticking apple timer next to her. Soon the three fillies found that the front part of the parade was too crowded for them to catch up to it. So they decided to cut through the crowd of ponies.

"Oof, my popcorn!" said one spectator.

"Sorry!" Apple Bloom said quickly.

"'Scuse me!" said Scootaloo, "Ah, whoops."

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom added before they had finally found their way out of the crowds to continue pursuit. It was then they noticed that the parade was making its way to the outskirts of town. It was then the parade path took a sharp ninety degree turn from a steep slope that led to a very muddy lake. The three fillies were well aware that by the time Babs entered that turn, their booby-trap would spring and possibly send her down the slope and crashing into the lake. It was then the three fillies noticed Pinkie driving by in a float shaped like a giant head of lettuce.

"Pinkie, let us in!" Apple Bloom called out. Pinkie opened the door and peeked out. She had heard "Lettuce in"." (Ugh...bad pun.)

"Funny joke!" Pinkie laughed.

"No, really!" Apple Bloom repeated, " _Let-us-in_!"

"Ohhh! Here!" said Pinkie as she tossed out a rope ladder so the three fillies could climb inside. Scootaloo quickly looked around to see that Pinkie was just reclining on a sofa reading a magazine and leaving nopony driving her float. Scootaloo then headed to the controls and floored down on the accelerator to make the float move at full speed as Apple Bloom stood beside the orange Pegasus. Ponies nearby screamed and panicked as they dived out of the way. Within seconds, Pinkie's float was alongside the golden apple.

"Babs!" Apple Bloom called out, "You gotta get out of the float!"

"You're not getting your float back, _crybabies_!" Babs taunted.

"But it's booby tra-" Scootaloo was then cut off when Babs side swiped the float, knocking Pinkie's float off the parade course.

"Veggie salad!" Pinkie called out as her float went out of control and smashed through the hay barricade.

"Huh?" said Apple Bloom puzzled.

" _Veggie salad_!" Pinkie repeated as they float crashed and fell apart from the impact.

"Veggie salad," Pinkie said again with a sigh and started munching on the green leaves. Apparently she had used real giant lettuce leaves to make the float. Don't ask where or how she got the giant leaves. The three fillies crawled out of the leaves soon afterward.

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom remarked as the others looked at Pinkie blankly. They then saw that the float was approaching the bend quickly and took off.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Pinkie called out and then laughed, " _Leaf_ me!" Pinkie continued laughing at her own puns as the golden apple float approached the bend. It was at the moment, that apple timer ticked some more and then the timer rang.

"What the-" Babs remarked when she found that she could no longer steer the float, causing the float to veer out of control. Babs tried her best to regain control, but the float smashed through the barrier and was now heading down the slope.

"Babs! Babs!" Apple Bloom called out as she and her friend had caught up to the float. Babs just looked at them frightened. The three fillies wasted no time scrambling into the float, shoving Babs away from the controls as she fell through the float wall.

"Oof!" said Babs as she landed safely on the slope as the float quickly made its way to the muddy lake.

"Oooh, sweet applesauce!" Apple Bloom yelled when...

THUD! SQUELCH!

Their float crashed into the muddy lake, destroying the wheels as the rest of it sank deep into the mud. A nearby pig that had been playing in the stream started to lick it. The three fillies painfully crawled out of the mud. As with Mario after he crashed, they were more dirty then hurt for the most part since they all gave a painful groan.

"Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time," Apple Bloom remarked as some pigs stared at them while another licked the mud. A nearby spectator colt took a picture of the three when the Mane seven and several other ponies arrived.

"Are y'all okay?" Applejack called out.

"Yeah...we're fine," said Sweetie Belle.

"No sweat," said Scootaloo as Apple Bloom knocked out some mud from her ears. Applejack and Mario gently made their way down to the group. The three fillies looked miserable.

"After I'd been so mean to ya...you saved me!" said Babs before Mario could speak. Apple Bloom sighed.

"About that..." said Apple Bloom. Applejack watched with interest when Mario interrupted.

"How about we head over to Sweet Apple Acres so you three can get cleaned up before you talk things out," said Mario. He then looked at Babs, who cowered back fearfully. Mario glared but said nothing as they all headed to the farm. Babs was feeling very guilty even after Applejack had finished preparing the three girls a large bucket for a bath and the three fillies had started washing. Mario and Applejack just listened with interest.

"I don't get it!" said Babs, "I saw it all happen! You pushed me out just when the float was about to head into the lake!"

"Except...we were the reason it was headed into the lake," Scootaloo reminded her.

"We booby-trapped the float," Sweetie Belle admitted. Babs looked shocked.

"Y'see Babs," said Apple Bloom with her towel on her back, "We were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully..."

"But then Applejack told us about how you were being bullied back in Manehatten," said Scootaloo as the orange pony handed her a towel. Babs just looked ashamed.

"And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville," said Sweetie Belle, "But, by then...we were the ones being bullies. And...Oh, _why does life have to be so ironic_?!" Mario chuckled sympathetically as he planted a small kiss on the side of Sweetie Belle's head, making her giggle and smile at him.

"Guess what we're trying to say is..." said Apple Bloom.

"We're sorry," said the three fillies at once. Babs just looked at them sadly before blowing her bangs again.

"I'm sorry too," said Babs. Applejack sighed.

"Y'know," said Applejack, " _This all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning._ "

"That's what _I_ kept on saying!" Sweetie Belle interjected as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom exchanged smiles with each other.

"C'mon Applejack," said Mario, "I'm sure you remember being afraid of being considered a snitch."

"Oh boy..." Applejack groaned as she shook head, finally realizing why the three fillies never said anything. Babs just rubbed the back of head before facing Mario.

"I guess I'm to blame for that," said Babs, "and I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for causing you to crash Mario. I only helped Diamond Tiara push your train down that hill so she wouldn't tease me. Applejack told me that you were bullied to and that she had some grudge on you or something."

"It's simply for foiling her evil and selfish schemes to hurt my best friends," said Mario, "she's been wanting revenge on me ever since I stopped her from using the school paper to embarrass the town by exposing personal secrets."

"That's...pretty low," said Babs, "Just know that I have nothing against you and I'm really sorry."

"I see that you are," said Mario, "And I can see that you've got some trouble dealing with all that bullying back home. Tell you what, if you are willing to talk to me about it, I can help you find ways to deal with all the anger and hurt into something more constructive rather than just bullying others. Would you willing to let me help you?"

"I...I guess I could use...the help," said Babs shyly.

"Good," said Mario, "because we'll have plenty of time to talk while you're helping me with some odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?" Babs asked puzzled.

"To help pay for the damages caused by my accident," Mario explained, "It will only be for a few hours each day until you return to Manehattan. Trust me, it's alot easier than the extra long list of chores Applejack had planned for you."

"Heh...uhh...great," said Babs as she then turned to the three fillies.

"So...can we...start over?" Babs asked.

"Definitely," said Apple Bloom as she wrapped a fore-hoof around the dark caramel filly.

"Yeah," Scootaloo added as the three fillies high hoofed each other. Then they looked over to Babs and nodded for her to join, which she did happily. They soon guided Babs back to the clubhouse. Once they had worked together to return the ramp back to the way it was before, Babs stood before the three fillies, each of them now wearing their capes as Scootaloo slowly played a pair of timpani drums. Then she banged on them loudly, leaving Apple Bloom and Babs shaken up as Sweetie Belle covered her ears. Apple Bloom then recovered as Scootaloo banged the drum one last time.

""We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders"," Sweetie Belle said aloud as she read their initiation speech, ""elect Babs Seed to join us as a sister, friend, confidaynte, alley, bossom buddy, gal pal, compader, chum of chums..."" Scootaloo then cleared her throat.

"Well, _you_ wrote this," Sweetie Belle reminded her, as Scootaloo smiled sheepishly.

""Homegirl...Amiga..." blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," said Sweetie Belle as she scanned down the long sheet of paper and finally found the end as Apple Bloom just watched the paper extend to the floor, "Oh yes here, "and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, confidantes...bossom buddies...compadres..."" Sweetie Belle tried to find a shortcut through the speech as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked very annoyed.

"Congratulations!" said Scootaloo, cutting Sweetie Belle off and tossing the long sheet of paper aside, and adding under her breath, "Gotta remember to revise that." The three fillies laughed as they tossed Babs her very own Cutie Mark Crusader cape as some confetti rained down on her. Babs blew her bangs and gladly accepted it. Then a vertical screen montage showed the three fillies in dynamic poses as Babs appeared under Apple Bloom with a happy smile on her face.

The rest of Babs stay was much more pleasant. She no longer bullied the Cutie Mark Crusaders and spent more time having fun with them and their little crusades. Babs also enjoyed her time with Mario, even if it was part of her "punishment". She did struggle opening up about her bullying problem, but it didn't take long for her to trust Mario and found that talking to him helped her feel less shy and less insecure about herself. As for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they had kept their distance, especially after they saw Babs helping Mario out with some errands. As much as they missed her company, they figured Babs had taken the fall for them, but didn't trust Babs not to snitch on them.

Soon Babs's visit had come to an end as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Applejack and Mario, were now saying their good-byes at the train station. The four fillies were now donning their capes.

"So you promise you're gonna start our Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right?" Apple Bloom reminded her.

"Yeah," Babs answered, " _and_ I promise to keep talking to my big sis about the teasing back home."

"Good," said Applejack, "and if you have any problem, we've got your back too, y'hear?" Applejack then pulled everypony together to prove her point. Babs then looked at Mario.

"Hey, if...if I need to..."

"You write to me as much as you need to, Babs," said Mario, "My door is always open. And if you really need to talk to me. I'd be more than happy to visit you for a chat. Just let me know...and don't let any bully tell you that you're a snitch for doing so." Mario gave her a wink, making Babs smile as they exchanged a hug.

"So you're leaving huh?" said a snooty voice, "Great! Now we're stuck here with these lame blank flanks!" Applejack and Mario glared as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made themselves known. The three fillies looked rather sad as the decal on Sweetie Belle's cape fell off.

"I was wondering when you two would have the nerve to show up," said Mario sternly.

"And _you_ should be stuck in a hospital _after I pushed you down that hill_!" Diamond Tiara barked. Silver Spoon's jaw dropped as the others blinked in surprise.

"Wow," said Mario with a chuckle, "I didn't even have to trick her to confess this time around." Diamond Tiara growled.

"Well, you deserved it after you decided to hang out with a bunch of losers!" Diamond Tiara shot back, "Why else do you think we turned Babs against them?" Silver Spoon just groaned helplessly. Once again, Diamond Tiara had put her hoof in her mouth big time.

"Hey!" Babs snapped as she stood in front of the group and walked up to them, "That's not how you talk to my friends!"

"F-friends?" Silver Spoon spluttered.

"Yeah, and that includes Mario," said Babs firmly, "You got a problem with that?"

"Well, what if I do?" said Diamond Tiara smugly, "What are _you_ gonna go about it?"

"Tell your mothers about your bad attitudes!" said Babs smugly, " _and_ that you caused Mario's accident!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon lost their ground hearing that and shook their head fearfully for Babs not to say anything. Babs then smirked and faked lunged at them, causing the two fillies to tumble off the station platform and into some mud. Silver Spoon emerged covered in mud as a pig appeared next to her wearing Diamond's tiara. The four fillies then shared a high-fore-hoof together as Babs then got on the train.

"I'm sure gonna miss that _bad_ seed," said Sweetie Belle.

"Bad Seed?" said Applejack puzzled as they watched Babs waved good-bye from inside the train, "I thought y'all were friends now?"

"No, see, first we called her "bad seed" as in _actually_ a bad seed," Sweetie Belle explained, "but now she's bad as in good. Get it?"

"Yea...No," said Applejack as Mario and the three fillies laughed as the train pulled out of the station.

"C'mon, girls," said Mario, "Let's get some ice cream. My treat!"

"Yay!" the three fillies said excitedly as they hopped up and down.

THUD!

Their moment was cut short when they looked to see Diamond Tiara covered in mud, and panting at them heavily. Silver Spoon was standing nearby, holding her friend's tiara with her fore-hooves.

"You're not going anywhere!" Diamond Tiara snarled.

"DIAMOND TIARA!" said a familiar but stern voice. She slowly turned her head to find her father standing nearby. Both rich fillies had forgotten that Filthy Rich had taken a business trip to Manehattan and had come home on the _exact same train_ Babs had left on. He had seen and heard everything.

"I can't leave you for one second without you causing a heap load of trouble can I?" Filthy Rich said sternly, "Turning family members against each other, causing a serious and probably _very expensive_ train accident, and still bullying three fillies who have not done anything to hurt you!"

"YES THEY HAVE!" Diamond Tiara shrieked.

"ENOUGH!" Filthy Rich barked, "You're in enough trouble as it is, young lady. For starters, _you_ and Silver Spoon will be paying for the damages to Mario's freight train and, I'm sure her father will agree, no further allowance for six months!" The two rich fillies gasped as the Cutie Mark Crusaders smirked. But their smirks soon faded as Diamond Tiara glared at them like an enraged bull.

"Diamond...calm down," said Silver Spoon gently, as she set her friends dirty tiara back into place, "we're already in enough trouble as it is..."

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Diamond Tiara screamed as she lunged at the three fillies, terrifying the three as they cowered back. Filthy Rich shouted at her, but Diamond had gone deaf to her own rage as Silver Spoon tried to hold her back. Applejack went to side step her, Mario held the orange pony back as he summoned the five fillies into a turn battle.

(cue favorite RPG battle music)

The three fillies were left baffled when they found themselves in position for battle, their capes mysteriously removed, as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stood before them, with the former growling at them. It should be noticed that Diamond Tiara was closer to the foreground while Silver Spoon was in the background position-wise.

"Is...is this really happening?" said Scootaloo.

"I...I don't wanna do this again!" said Apple Bloom.

"Me neither!" Sweetie Belle added, "I mean...I don't wanna fight! Diamond Tiara, why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Because _you and your boyfriend ruin my life_!" Diamond Tiara said viciously.

"Listen girls," said Mario to the three frazzled fillies, "I know none of you want to fight, but you don't have a choice. Sometimes you need to defend yourselves. That's why I taught all three of you how to fight turn battles after all."

"Mario's right," said Filthy Rich, "My Diamond Tiara needs to learn that her actions have consequences. She's made the move to fight you and you have every right to fight back." Diamond Tiara trembled angrily.

"You've turned my father against me!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"You did that yourself!" said Scootaloo, finding her courage, "But fine, if _you_ won't leave us alone, then maybe a good beating will! _Take this_!" Scootaloo then went first. She approached Diamond Tiara and used her Pegasus agility to stomp her not once or twice, but six times before flipping back to her position.

"That was awesome!" said Scootaloo.

"Now it's my turn!" said Apple Bloom as she went for a double jump attack. She was now skilled enough to do a twirl between her first and second jump and then side-somersaulted back to her position.

"That looks like it hurt," said Silver Spoon wearily. She was not looking forward to being stomped on. Sweetie Belle whimpered. She really didn't want to have to fight.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Sweetie Belle said sadly as tears left her eyes.

"Guess you are just a big crybaby," Diamond Tiara remarked, "Why don't you go back to your diapers and drink your baby bottle!" That hit a nerve as Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth angrily.

"As my sister says," said Sweetie Belle sternly, "It. Is. ON!" Sweetie Belle then performed her own double jump, but she was so assertive that she managed to pull off critical, or lucky, damage with her attack.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she walked up Sweetie Belle and threw her tiara at her. Sweetie Belle easily jumped to avoid the attack. But then Apple Bloom heard something behind her.

"Aah!" Apple Bloom yelped as the tiara came at her from behind and she jumped to avoid it. As soon as Diamond Tiara had her tiara back, she charged at Scootaloo, who jumped and countered her attack. Diamond Tiara then returned and glared at Silver Spoon.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"Um...uhh...guard?" said Silver Spoon as her body glowed green to raise her defense. Diamond Tiara growled.

"Okay, how about this you losers?" said Diamond Tiara as she shinned her tiara to make it gleam.

"Shining your tiara won't help you!" said Scootaloo as she went for another jump attack.

POKE!

"YEOW!" Scootaloo yelped as she hopped over to her side of the battlefield with one of her hind legs raised.

"Are you alright, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked worried.

"Yeah, but jumping her doesn't work anymore." said Scootaloo with a groan as she rubbed her sore leg a bit.

"Guess we'll have to use the _heavy_ artillery," said Sweetie Belle with an angry look on her face. Apple Bloom nodded as she pulled her out hammer. Mario had given them one during training. She then approached Diamond Tiara, raised her hammer, when she felt her hammer spark...

WHAM!

She brought down the hammer for maximum damage. Sweetie Belle then did the same for maximum damage. Silver Spoon winced.

"That's gotta hurt," Silver Spoon remarked.

"Does not," Diamond Tiara snapped before she went into the same attack as before...and got countered by Sweetie Belle before returning, "Now stop guarding and _attack_!" Silver Spoon winced as she shut her eyes and blindly charged at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom just jumped over her and landed on her before Silver Spoon returned.

"What kind of attack was _that_?" Diamond asked irritably as Silver Spoon just shrugged her shoulders, "UGH!" Scootaloo then went to take her turn. Using her Pegasus agility, she created five images of herself holding hammers. They then split up so three were attacking one rich filly. One by one, they raised their hammers, then Scootaloo raised hers, waited for the spark...

WHAM!

She and her after-images hammered the both of them.

"Owwww," Silver Spoon whined at her now aching head.

"Oh quit being a baby," Diamond Tiara snapped, "it didn't hurt at all!"

"Well, maybe this might!" said Apple Bloom as she pulled out a red shell. She and Sweetie Belle then came up to the foreground as Scootaloo cheered them on. The two fillies then took turns kicking the red shell into Diamond Tiara, with each kick, they slowly moved closer to the two fillies. Once they were at close range, Sweetie Belle then side kicked the shell to Apple Bloom, who stood on her hind legs and charged up her final kick.

SLAM!

Apple Bloom kicked the shell with all her might, bowling over Diamond Tiara, as she and Sweetie Belle shared a hoof pump and headed back into position.

"Now it's my turn!" said Sweetie Belle assertively as she pulled out a fire flower. She then tossed it into the air, turning herself and Apple Bloom's mane and tail shades of orange as Sweetie Belle began to tossed several bouncing fireballs at the two fillies.

"Ah! Ah! Ow! Ah! Ow! Ow!" the two fillies yelped as the fire balls hit them. Then Apple Bloom had her chance to toss a few fireballs as well. This pattern went back and forth a few times.

"Oh yeah!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shouted, doing a twirl on their hind legs and then they began tossing slightly large fireballs together.

BOOM!

The fireball then exploded, leaving the two fillies covered in grey soot.

Correction, only Silver Spoon was coated in grey soot. Because right after the attack was over...

POOF!

Diamond Tiara was knocked out of the battle.

"Looks like it's just you against the three of us, Silver Spoon," said Sweetie Belle assertively. Silver Spoon looked very nervous as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Uh...well...uh," Silver Spoon stuttered, "You...you won this round, but next time you won't!"

Silver Spoon fled the battle. The Cutie Mark Crusaders won.

(Battle Victory)

"Well, now that this little fight is over," said Filthy Rich as he put his now worn out and muddy daughter into his back, "I'll be taking my daughter home. I apologize to you all for the trouble she has caused you and I'll be informing Silver Spoon's parents about this as well."

"That's very noble of you," said Applejack, "but until they learn to be nice, I don't want to see _either_ of those fillies anywhere near Sweet Apple Acres." Despite being worn out, Diamond Tiara didn't hesitate to roll her eyes and discreetly glared at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon remained respectfully silent, but she knew Diamond Tiara wasn't just making death glares at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I understand," said Filthy Rich before taking both rich fillies home. Once they were out of sight, Sweetie Belle panted heavily a bit and began to cry.

"Sweetie Belle?" Mario asked gently.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Sweetie Belle sobbed, "Us having to fight all the time just because Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have nothing better to do _than make us miserable_?!" Sweetie Belle then cried harder as Mario pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"I know you hate fighting, girls," said Mario quietly, "I wish it didn't have to come to this either, but sometimes you need to learn to defend yourself."

"Mario's right," said Scootaloo, "We tried avoiding them and even ignoring them, but they still won't leave us alone."

"Oh, if this turn battle has shown those two anything," said Mario, "it's that you three are a force to be reckoned with. After all, you guys defeated Diamond Tiara without too much trouble and I'm sure you would have defeated Silver Spoon too if she hadn't fled."

"I kind of feel bad for Silver Spoon," said Sweetie Belle as she sniffled, "You can tell she didn't want to fight the entire time."

"Do you think maybe she's afraid of being bullied too?" Apple Bloom asked curiously, "and that's why she hangs out with Diamond Tiara in the first place?"

"Maybe," said Applejack, "But as long as she continues to act like a bully, she's going to be dealt with the same consequences as Diamond Tiara." The others nodded in agreement as Sweetie Belle pulled away and dried her tears.

"Just remember girls," said Mario, "These turn battles are only meant for self-defense. You are _not_ allowed to go picking fights."

"You will teach us how to do other pony attacks right," Scootaloo asked. Mario chuckled.

"Of course," said Mario, "As long as you keep training like you are now, you'll get stronger both in your battle skills and your self-confidence. Hopefully, one day, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will learn that you're no longer fillies that can be picked on. And from now on, don't let them trick you into thinking your being tattle-tails either. If their going out of your way to bully you like they were doing now, then you come to either me or Applejack right away. Don't wait until their teasing gets so bad that you feel like revenge is the only answer to deal with it."

"Okay!" said the three fillies together as they shared a group hug with him.

"Alright, enough of all this serious talk," said Applejack, "I want some ice cream." The three fillies cheered in agreement as they all headed towards Sugarcube corner. Applejack then noticed that Mario seem rather quiet.

"What's up Mario?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I really do hope Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon learn their lesson," said Mario, "especially Diamond Tiara. I'd hate to see such a young filly be doomed to the same path another bully I know follows."

"What kind of life is that?" said Applejack.

"A life where revenge is all that matters..."

As Mario finished speaking, a pony wearing a brown cloak was pulling a blue wagon down a road. She was looking and holding a newspaper showing Twilight and himself after they had saved Canterlot from the changelings. She used her magic to shred the paper in half before looking at another note from her cloak showing a strange looking amulet.

 _Once I find what I'm looking for, Mario and Twilight..._

 _You are BOTH going to pay..._

 **Sigh...these chapters that involve alot of bullying are always so difficult for me to write. Just brings up so many old wounds that are still healing even today. But I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and my alternate ending. I mean who didn't want to see the CMC battle it out against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?**

 **I also don't mean to make Diamond Tiara look so evil. I just want to give some depth to Diamond Tiara's character...and that Silver Spoon is indeed the more reasonable pony of the two. Hasbro did leave Silver Spoon grossly underdeveloped and Season 8 isn't showing any promise we will be seeing anything further with these two.**

 **Plus Applejack's punishment is pretty legit since this is the last time you ever see Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon actually go to the farm to bully them until season 5.**

 **Plus you guys even got a prelude to the next chapter! Guess Mario isn't finished with dealing with bullies just yet.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	60. Magic Duel

Magic Duel

 _Pony's Log Number 305: Someponies seem to love lifelong rivalries with others. They'll never surrender no matter how many times they lose! But I never thought she just might win..._

It was a dark and stormy night as a pony wearing a cloak galloped about a shady part of a mysterious town. The pony then entered a shop that was filled to the brim with various curios and potpourri. The pony began to quickly toss and swat items about in search for something, which also included even pushing a few items on a shelf and those on a few nearby tables. It was then the lights to the shop turned on.

"May I help you traveler?" said a voice as a bluish-grey stallion with a braided cobolt blue mane and tail, glasses on his face, red hat on his head, and wearing a uniform, "Hmm, something drew you to my shop...something powerful." As the shopkeeper pony made his way to the counter, the cloaked pony then pointed at something. The shopkeeper then turned to see a particular black amulet that was shaped like an alicorn with a red gem in the center of it.

"Ah, you have a keen eye," said the Shopkeeper as he rested a fore-hoof on the glass case, "The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms." The cloaked pony pointed at it sternly.

"Uh, ah-I'm afraid this is... _far_ too dangerous," said the shopkeeper until the cloaked pony tossed a large sack loaded with bits in it. The shopkeeper's fears and concerns were immediately subsided.

"Would you like that gift-wrapped?" he asked quickly before eyeballing all the bits. The cloaked figure said nothing as a devious smile could be seen from the reflection of the glass case.

 _At last, Twilight and Mario, revenge will be mine..._

(Main theme)

At Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow Pegasus was kneeling before her animals with Twilight, Mario, and Spike standing right behind her.

"Don't be scared, little friends," Fluttershy said to her animal friends, "Twilight is wonderful with magic." Fluttershy then did a fast one eighty and got into Twilight's face, "Anything happens to them, Twilight, _so help me..._ " Twilight leaned away as she sat down and Spike got in between the two ponies and pushed them apart.

"Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy," said Spike, "Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me and Applejack with a giant snowball."

"Oh you had to bring _that_ up," said Mario with an eye roll. Twilight just looked at them and blushed sheepishly.

"Of course she's good with magic," said Fluttershy, but she was starting to panic and sweat, "Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are!" Her animals just sat quietly and smiled excitedly. They were anything but frightened, but Fluttershy wasn't feeling any better about it.

"I promise, Fluttershy," said Twilight as she stood next to her, "Nothing bad will happen to them."

"I know," Fluttershy squeaked fearfully.

"Calm down, Sis," said Mario as he gave her a gently hug, "If you pass out, Shenran isn't here to revive you with a kiss." Fluttershy glared and stuck her tongue out at him. Mario just returned the gesture. Twilight then took a few steps forward and began to concentrate as she let her horn glow. Fluttershy began to panic as Twilight encased the animals in her magic grip.

"Stop, stop!" Fluttershy pleaded as she crouched to the ground and trembled, "They can't take it." Twilight just looked at Fluttershy sadly. Mario then rubbed a fore-hoof against Fluttershy's back to try and calm her down before gesturing with the other fore-leg for Twilight to continue. It was then Twilight sent the beaver into the air and the rest of the animals followed. The animals began to chatter and cheer happily as they all flew in a circle. Twilight then tilted her head to the right, making the animals dive down and then rise further up into the air. Poor Fluttershy was so nervous that she started biting away at her horseshoes with the shavings scattering on the ground in front of her. Twilight then moved her head back to the left as the animals then flew together in a large cluster. Fluttershy just kept watching with a fearful look on her face as Twilight made the animals fly about in the shape of a helix.

"Twilight, that looks amazing!" said Spike as he watched with a smile on his face. Sparks started to fly from Twilight's horn as she eased her magic and gently set all the animals back down on the ground.

"Phew!" said Twilight as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Great job, my love," said Mario as he kissed her cheek. Twilight just smiled as the animals gathered around her and jumped around.

"That's all for now, little ones," said Twilight, "Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright." The animals then began chattering around Fluttershy, who was still sitting on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight," said Spike, "Princess Celestia's going to love it."

"Thanks, Spike," said Twilight.

"She's not the only one whose magic has improved," said Mario, feeling a little shut out.

"Eh, whatever," said Spike as he waved him off. Mario just pouted until Twilight pecked his cheek.

"I think you've grown a lot with your magic, sweetie," said Twilight as they shared a nose nuzzle, "anyway, I have to be at my best when Princess Celestia arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting _me_ with the entertainment."

"Well, you are a great organizer, sweetie," Mario replied as they both giggled when Rainbow then slammed right into Twilight, ruining a possible tender moment.

"Twilight! Mario! Come quick! It's an emergency!" said Rainbow. Twilight just looked at Rainbow with large eyes and forming an O shape with her mouth.

Back in town, several ponies had gathered around just in front of Town Hall, Rarity was just standing alone when a red magic blast put her into a very loud and bold colored dress. Rarity gasped in horror at it.

"You beast!" Rarity exclaimed, "This shade of brown should only be used for accents!" Rarity then stood on her hind legs and went to faint when Applejack got behind her so the marshmallow pony could recline on her back.

"Come on, Applejack," said Pinkie, who stood right behind Applejack, "We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat!" It was then Mario, Twilight, and Spike arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?" Twilight demanded.

"Who did this to Rares?" Mario asked sternly.

"Well, well, well," said a pony in a cloaked figured, "If it isn't...Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star." The pony then lifted her hood to reveal herself as Trixie. She smiled at them evilly as her eyes gave off a red glow. The ponies nearby gasped and Mario growled.

"Trixie!" said Twilight, after she had gasped as well and looked at her angrily.

"What's she doing here?" Spike added with his hands on his hips.

"You've got alot of nerve showing up and terrorizing my friends with your magic," said Mario angrily, "especially after the last time you were here!"

"You call _that_ great and powerful?" said Rainbow indignantly as she hovered alongside Mario. Trixie looked at Rainbow deviously before blasting the blue Pegasus with her magic, causing Rainbow's right wing to get bigger and her left wing to shrink. Rainbow yelped as she struggled to stay airborne.

"Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" said Snips.

"Yeah! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Snails added as Rainbow yelped and flew over them.

"Ugh, not Dumb and Dumber again," Mario groaned with an eye roll.

"Be nice, Mario," said Twilight, "they're just...slow witted."

"If you say so, sweetie," said Mario as he saw Rainbow hover above, "and apparently so is Rainbow...Hey, Dashie! Here's an idea... _try landing?_ "

"Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie!" Snails called out as Snips nodded in agreement.

"You two! Quiet!" Trixie snapped as she fired a magic blast at the two of them. When the smoke cleared, the two had been joined together by their horns.

"Uh hey!" Snips yelped, "W-What happened?" He later realized that because of their joined horns that he was upside down.

"Get off of me!" said Snails angrily from above, "Brbrbr." Snails tried to shake Snips off, but it was obviously no good.

"Let go," said Snips as he ran about before they flipped over and Snips ran about with Snail above his head.

"Go this way!" Snails shouted before they flipped over again and ran in the other direction. They continued to run back and forth, flipping as they changed directions to try and separate. Twilight and Mario just watched for a moment before turning to face Trixie.

"I get that those two can be rather annoying," said Mario sternly, "But _that_ was uncalled for!"

"Stop picking on my friends, Trixie!" Twilight demanded.

"You two and I have some unfinished business," said Trixie, "My magic's gotten better since I was here last! And I'm going to prove it!"

"Ugh...this again?" said Mario annoyed.

"I take it she's done this alot more with you," said Twilight.

"You have _no idea_!" Mario remarked, "and I've beaten her every time! Give it up already Trixie before you embarrass yourself...again!"

"This time I _will_ defeat you, Mario Star!" Trixie sneered as her eyes glowed red once again, "The two of you, a magic duel. I fight each of you one-on-one. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville forever! And...if one of you loses, you _both_ automatically lose!"

"Forget it!" said Twilight, "I'd never make a deal like that!"

"Same here," said Mario, "I've got nothing to prove to you!" They both turned to walk away.

"Hm. Your choice," Trixie answered with a sinister look on her face. She then picked up Spike, making him yelp as she contorted his body into the shape of a ball and started dribbling him like one. Twilight and Mario were shocked.

"Trixie put him down," said Twilight sternly.

"He never did anything to you!" Mario added as Trixie tossed Spike toward a nearby makeshift basketball hoof and scored a 3-pointer.

"Why are you doing this?" Twilight demanded.

"Why?" Trixie retorted angrily, "because you two _humiliated_ me!" Trixie then used her magic to create a projection screen, "After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock. Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A _rock_ farm!" The projection showed images of Twilight and Mario taming the Ursa Minor, followed by pictures of ponies laughing at Trixie as her wagon was covered in graffiti. Another image showed her being laughed at just for being in plain sight. She tried to use her smoke getaway trick and failed as she tripped and left her hat and cape behind. The last image was her working on the rock farm, when Igneous Pie pointed at a giant rock that Trixie needed to break. Then Trixie made the screen disappear as she glared at the two ponies.

"Hey! You're _lucky_ a rock farm would take the likes of you!" Pinkie shouted angrily as Trixie and Twilight looked at her. Trixie than created a magic version of a mouse clicker, which clicked and dragged onto Pinkie's mouth and snort, pulling it off and dumping it into a virtual trash can.

And don't forget that empty trash can before shutting down!

Pinkie grunted angrily.

Just kidding!

"I'm sorry your life has been difficult recently," said Mario calmly before angrily adding, "But _maybe_ if you spent less time poking fun at others and _bragging_ you wouldn't give ponies a reason to laugh at you!"

"QUIET!" Trixie yelled as she sent a magic blast at Mario, who managed to successfully block it by raising his fore-legs up. At least it was assumed he blocked until he wobbled and crouched down looking rather drained.

"Sweetie?" Twilight asked, "are you okay?"

"Ugh, that was some strong magic..." Mario groaned as he struggled to stand up straight before giving Trixie a glare, "But I've had enough of you trying to go out of your way to make my life and my friends miserable! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Bring it on, Mr. Worthless!" Trixie taunted deviously. The other ponies gasped as Mario snarled viciously as his temper hit its limit.

"Mario!" Twilight said sternly, getting the colt's attention, "Calm down now! She's just trying to push your buttons. Don't let her!"

"You be quiet!" Trixie snarled as she fired a magic blast at Twilight. Twilight gasped at the oncoming blast until Mario dived right in front of it to take the hit.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

The blast was so strong that it sent Mario flying high into the sky and out of sight. Only a small sparkle showing what direction he had flown off to.

"Mario!" Twilight gasped as Trixie laughed.

"Well, that took care of him!" said Trixie, her eyes glowing red once more, "as you can see, Twilight. _Now_ I want revenge! And with your precious Mario defeated, I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree. I did change my mind. Even though Mario lost..."

"You didn't even dual him!" Twilight protested, "You just took a cheap shot at me and sent him flying to South Equestria!"

"I repeat, despite the fact Mario _lost,"_ said Trixie, "the magic dual rules are the same. Winner stays, the other leaves Ponyville forever. Well? What do you say?" Trixie then fired another magic blast to make the Grand Oak Library turn upside down, dumping all the books out of it. Owlowiscious tried to collect one or two books as he flew out of the window. Twilight looked worried as Trixie just smirked and enjoyed her fun. Twilight then looked at the others.

"Whoooaah! Help...me!" Spike cried out. Snips and Snails were still trying to pull themselves apart, Rainbow still hadn't figured out how to balance herself out (or simply land and stop flying...eesh), and Applejack was comforting a distraught Rarity as the marshmallow pony just looked distraught and had a brown cloak over herself. Pinkie tried to eat a cupcake, but no mouth meant no eating and she began to cry. Then Twilight noticed something float over to her. She recognized it immediately. It was Mario's brown beret. He had been wearing it ever since they had gotten together. Out of all the hats he wore, this brown beret was her favorite. She even had Rarity stitch a letter M on it with some topaz gems on the front. Twilight picked the beret up, narrowed her eyes as she made it disappear.

"Alright, Trixie," said Twilight firmly, "Let's duel!"

"Excellent," said Trixie with a smirk as she restored the library and removed the spells she had put on everypony else. Rarity was still crying afterward as Pinkie made indignant muffled noises since Trixie didn't restore her mouth.

"If I lose," said Trixie reminded Twilight, "I won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if _you_ lose, _you and Mario_ are banished from this one horse town!" Twilight just glared at Trixie angrily. The rest of the Mane seven and Spike, all gasped with worried looks on their faces. The background music grew tense as the two ponies stared each other down. While Trixie remained cocky and confident, Twilight was sweating a bit as she tried not to show her nervousness. Trixie then blasted a nearby wagon loaded with goods and sent it flying as some bystanders. Most of them managed to run away, but then Shoeshine tripped and screamed as the wagon came at her. Twilight used her magic to catch it just in time and gently set the wagon and the goods to the side.

"Phew," said Twilight with some relief. Trixie then made several pies appear and sent them all flying at Twilight at once. Twilight gasped, pondered a bit, and then smiled as she made a parasprite appear, which devoured all the pies and gave a loud burp. The parasprite's burp produced a second parasprite. Twilight just made the parasprites disappear and exhaled. It was then a dark shadow appeared above her and then a large dose of snow was dumped on top of her. Twilight looked like a snow pony for a moment before she lit her horn brightly to make the snow around her melt and shook herself dry. Twilight then fired a magic blast at Trixie's face, making the cobalt pony grow a very large and bushy mustache. The rest of the mane seven and Spike laughed as Trixie made some scissors appear and cut off the mustache.

"Snips, Snails, step forward!" Trixie commended as the two unicorn colts stepped forward.

"Wh-what is it, oh Great and P-P-Powerful Trixie?" Snips asked with a nervous laugh. Trixie then fired a magic blast, causing them to be surrounded by a red vortex and a bright light, the others cringed and Twilight gasped in shock as the two unicorn were put back down in the ground. Snips was now a baby foal while Snails was a very old and wrinkly stallion with a long white beard. Snips then cried like a baby...literally.

"An age spell?" Twilight said in shock, "But...how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns!"

"Well, Twilight?" said Trixie arrogantly as she rubbed her amulet, "Give up?" Twilight just sighed as she made her horn glow brightly. She picked up both Snips and Snails to attempt to reverse the spell.

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Spike cheered as the others smiled and watched. Twilight's horn began to glow brighter and she was sweating heavily as she tried to reverse the spell. But it was no good, Twilight soon wore herself out and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, dropping the two colts. Snips began to cry again as Snails slowly sat up, his back creaking as he did so. Trixie smirked in triumph.

"Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn!" the cobalt unicorn bragged and laughed evilly, "And now its time for _you_ to _leave_ Ponyville! FOREVER!" Twilight just leaned forward looking shocked and devastated as the rest of the mane seven and Spike stood in front of her.

"That's _enough_ , Trixie!" said Applejack sternly as the rest of the group glared.

"You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight or Mario to leave Ponyville!" Rarity added firmly.

"You fools!" said Trixie, "She's already gone!" Twilight then yelped as Trixie picked her up with her magic, then, as if Twilight had literally been put inside of Pinkie's party cannon, was sent flying in the air and into the outskirts of Ponyville. Twilight landed with a THUD on her stomach as Trixie created a giant barrier and then set it over the entire town. Twilight saw the barrier descending as she tried to run back, but it was too late. Twilight stopped before she ended up running into the barrier and Rainbow crashed head first into it. The rest of the mane seven and Spike were now separated from Twilight, and Mario as well, wherever he might be at the moment.

"It's okay, guys," said Twilight as they shared sad looks with each other, Spike put his hand on the barrier as Twilight placed her hoof against it from the other side, "I'll figure something out. Maybe I can find Mario and we can work together to find a solution. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her." Twilight then ran off into the outskirts of town.

"Twilight?" Spike called out, but there was no reply. Spike just banged his fore-head on the barrier.

Out near the edges of the Everfree forest, Twilight was grunting in exertion as she focused her magic on a small flower. She was attempting to use the aging spell on it. Her horn was shooting sparks from it and she was sweating to show that she was using her magic to the fullest potential. The flower then closed up and Twilight smiled...until the flower bloomed again to show she had failed.

"UGH!" Twilight grunted angrily as she reeled her head back and gritted her teeth before she glared at the flower in frustration, "It's impossible! How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic?" Twilight didn't need longer to figure out as she made her trek toward the Everfree Forest. Then she remembered something and suddenly felt herself wanting to cry. She remembered that Mario was still out there and she had no idea if he was okay. She made his beret reappear and just looked at the stitched M on the front.

"Twilight, you need to keep it together," she told herself, "I'm sure Mario is alright. He's got to be alright. It would take more than a powerful magic blast to take him down. I bet he's already figured out that Zecora would be the best pony to go for help! He's probably there waiting for me!" Twilight smiled widely, until it flipped over and her eyes enlarged as tears poured out of her eyes. She then hugged the beret to her chest.

"MARIO YOU BETTER BE OKAY OR I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" Twilight wailed as she let herself cry for a bit. Once she was able to recompose herself, she headed towards Zecora's home as some tribal music was heard in the background. She lightly knocked on the door and the Zebra opened it and gave Twilight a warm smile.

"What they say about love it true," Zecora replied, "two soul mates will always find one another, they sure do." Zecora stepped aside to show that Mario was already inside sitting at a table with a cup of tea. Twilight smiled widely.

" _Schmoopy_!" Twilight squealed with glee as she hugged him tightly.

"OW! Owowowow!" Mario yelped, "Twilight, please! Oooo, I'm stiff! I'm stiff!" Twilight then pulled away.

"Sorry," said Twilight sheepishly as she then handed Mario his beret, which he smiled and put the hat back on his head.

"As I was making one of my special herbal pies," said Zecora, "Mario came crashing in my front yard as an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah," said Mario wearily, "I was pretty banged up to. But Zecora prepared me a special herbal bath and gave her some ointments to help me feel better. My muscles are just stiff though..."

"You're aches should go away soon," said Zecora, "and you'll have back what makes you zoom." Mario nodded as he held Twilight close. He could tell she looked upset.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," said Mario, "I'm assuming you're here because of Trixie." Twilight then began to pace about as she explained what had happened. Mario was furious and was ready to leave and deal with Trixie solo until Zecora ushered him to stay put, which he conceded begrudgingly.

"Your tale of woe upsets me so," said Zecora as she sat mantra style by the table and sips her tea, "No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power!"

"That sounds like the Trixie I know," said Mario bitterly, "oh, she is going to _pay_ this!"

"I don't know what to do, Zecora," said Twilight as she stopped pacing and faced the two ponies, "I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn. I don't think Mario could either and he's more advanced in magic than I am!"

"I thought we were about even," said Mario. Twilight sighed.

"We're still out of our league against Trixie," Twilight pointed out.

"UGH!" Mario groaned in frustration. Zecora just remained calm as she took another sip of her tea.

"If you and Mario train with me, so good you'll be," Zecora replied, "I'll show you two the way to make sure she won't stay."

" _You'll_ train Mario and I in magic?" said Twilight excitedly, "But she was doing _age_ spells, _weather_ spells. You name it!" Twilight gestured with a fore-leg about Trixie's spell, knocking over Zecora's tea cup

"What?!" said Mario in shock, "Trixie could never learn magic that advanced in such a short time and that's coming from somepony who _can_ learn things very quickly. I'm sensing foul play here." Mario growled inwardly. The more he thought about Trixie, the angrier he felt.

"When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie," Zecora remarked as she waved a fore-hoof over her tea cup to instantly replace the spilled tea.

"You really think we can beat her?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Mm-hmm," said Zecora with a nod.

"Okay, when do we start?" said Twilight excitedly as she stood on the table with her fore-legs and knocked the tea cup over again. Zecora gave her an annoyed look as Mario rolled his eyes.

"I'll go make some more tea," Mario said bluntly as he walked off. Twilight noticed the sour expression on her coltfriend's face.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Doing great!" Mario replied with both sarcasm and spite in his tone, "We just now banished from our homes thanks to the _biggest pain in the flank in all of Equestria!_ " Mario snorted and headed back to the pot Zecora used to brew the tea and got to work. Zecora and Twilight looked concerned.

"It appears my training efforts must be doubled," said Zecora, "for within Mario I sense an deep inner struggle."

"Trixie's been bulling Mario ever since he was foal," Twilight explained, "And I still don't see why other than the fact he was a top student like I was."

"She just downright hates me, Twilight," said Mario bitterly, "And this is why: When I first met Trixie, she was just a filly starting out in performance magic. I saw her trying to show off some simple tricks, which she used to do very well too. In fact, the day I saw her perform for the first time was when she got her cutie mark. Being young, I was really impressed with her magic and I started learning performance magic as well. I figured if I could learn a few tricks of my own, we could be friends. It was at her birthday party that I performed my routine for everypony. They seemed to enjoy it, including Trixie. Then it was Trixie's turn to do her routine. It was a complete disaster. She had apparently attempted an advanced trick that caused the stage to collapse on top of her. I rushed over to help her out of wreckage, but she was furious. She blamed me for upstaging her and said that I ruined her party. She said that I would pay for what I had done to her."

As Mario spoke, a flashback was seen in a black and white montage showing when Young Mario was walking about and saw Young Trixie doing some magic tricks and then a bright flash appeared on her flank to show she had gotten her cutie mark. Young Mario smiled excitedly. He was then seen in his bedroom reading various books and learning some basic magic tricks. Then a small stage was seen surrounded by balloons and streamers where Mario finished his magic routine with the old rabbit out of a hat trick. The young ponies, including the Canterlot group, applauded excitedly, including Young Trixie. Then Young Trixie took to the stage as Young Mario watched her with a smile on his face. He then gasped and winced as the stage collapsed and rushed over to the cobalt filly to help her out. Young Trixie looked at him in rage as she yelled at Young Mario, making him cower back and look very sad. He then winced when she mentioned that he would pay for what had happened.

Back in the present, Mario had his back against Twilight and Zecora. A dark shadow appeared over his eyes, showing the anger that burned inside of his heart.

"From that day on, she's made it her mission to make me and anypony close to me miserable," Mario continued sternly, "Now she's gone too far and I am going to stop her if _it's the last thing I do_!" Mario raised his voice in the end. Twilight looked worried as Zecora remained calm, but the zebra knew she had alot of work to do.

Back in Ponyville, several banners of Trixie's silhouette were being hung all over the interior of Town Hall. Fluttershy and Rainbow were being forced to hang the banners as Rarity was hard at work creating them. Mayor Mare had been locked up inside of what appeared to be a giant birdcage as Trixie noticed Mr. and Mrs. Cake bringing in a giant chair made out of candy and other sweets. Plus little Pumpkin Cake was enjoying the ride.

"You two!" Trixie barked, "Hurry up with my throne!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake picked up their pace as Applejack, who was beside Trixie, was being forced to smash apples in a large bucket with her hooves.

"And _you_ ," said Trixie angrily to the orange pony as she was just smashing apples with a single fore-hoof, "how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial?" Applejack glared.

"Forget it!" Applejack retorted as she turned away on her hind legs and crossed her fore-legs, "I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight and Mario come home!" Trixie then picked up Applejack with her magic and used two feathers to tickle her. Applejack started laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Applejack said in her laughter, "Just make it stop! Hoo!" Trixie did stop the tickling, but decided to slam Applejack into some buckets of apples for good measure.

"I thought I told you to dance!" Trixie yelled, her eyes glowing red, as she blasted Pinkie with her magic, making the pink pony dance and twirl about against her will. Rarity then finished another banner as Rainbow and Fluttershy went to hang it up.

"Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow!" said Rarity as she used a regular needle and thread to make another banner, but then pricked herself and whined, "Oh, somepony has to help us!"

Back in the Everfree Forest, Zecora had asked Mario and Twilight to do some exercising near some a rather thick and dense part of the forest. The zebra was well aware of the fact they did parkour together and was now using their learned agility for another reason.

"Yes, yes," said Zecora as she did a handstand nearby the makeshift obstacle course, "in order for your magic to grow, you must let its energy flow. Obtain the energy from your surroundings you must, for to beat Trixie requires both patience and trust." Mario and Twilight just panted as the two ponies continued to make their way about the obstacle course. Then Mario stopped near a patch of extra thick forest.

"Why'd you stop?" Twilight asked as Mario looked rather uneasy at the dark part of the forest.

"Something isn't right..." said Mario quietly, "I...I feel cold..."

"Really?" said Twilight puzzled, "I'm breaking a sweat over here!"

"It is not the cold that brings you a shiver," Zecora replied, "For within those branches is the darkness that resides within us that gives you the quiver." Twilight cringed as Mario narrowed his eyes and ventured into the area.

"No..." Twilight called out.

"It is for the best," said Zecora, "that Mario ventures alone to face this test." Twilight then looked at Zecora and then found that Mario had already disappeared. Twilight just bit her lip with worry. Mario just kept steady as he went deeper into the area. The vines and marsh were so thick that even he found it difficult to see where he was going despite having his horn glowing. All seemed quiet, possibly too quiet, when a pony appeared before him. It was Trixie!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Trixie deviously, "Do you think you'll ever get rid of me?"

"I don't think I can," said Mario sternly, "I _know_ I can!" Mario made his horn glow, ready to fight as Trixie laughed him.

"You ruined me," said Trixie, "And now I'll ruin you. And I'll keep hurting you and the rest of your friends for the rest of your life!"

"NO!" Mario then fired a large and powerful magic blast at Trixie. The impact created a bright light. Mario had to turn away. When he was able to open his eyes, he found himself back in Ponyville, but he saw that things were not well. He saw ponies bound and chained. Black banners everywhere and dark clouds thundering in the sky.

"No!" said Mario in disbelief as maniacal laughter was heard. Mario turned around to see a cloaked pony.

"What is this, Trixie?" Mario yelled, "How _dare_ you enslave Ponyville!"

"But Trixie didn't," said a voice that made Mario's heart drop, " _You_ did!" The cloaked pony removed his hood to reveal himself as...Mario!? He was laughing manically as his eyes and horn glowing red.

"No!" said Mario as his eyes watered, "No! This...this can't be true! I would never...no...no..." Mario squatted down and began to cry. The surroundings revealing that all Mario had seen was an illusion. Once Mario was able to recompose himself and realize that it was just an illusion, he returned to the group, but hadn't bothered to wipe his eyes.

"Sweetheart?" Twilight asked worried once she saw how upset and distressed he looked. Zecora just shook her head in disappointment.

"There is no need to tell your tale," said Zecora, "one can clearly see that you failed." Mario said nothing and just looked at the ground as Twilight held him close. Mario began to cry again.

"I don't know what happened in there," said Twilight, "But just let it all out..." Mario cried harder. Twilight just kissed his cheek nuzzled his neck to comfort him.

Once he had settled, he just sat quietly, looking very glum as Zecora had Twilight using her magic to float on a small pond as the purple pony also rotated several orbs of water around her. Zecora just stood nearby standing on one hind legs and extending the other hind leg outward.

"Ah, no noise, no sound, no fuss must interfere with your focus," Zecora told Twilight, "Only then can victory be earned." Twilight then grunted as she found it harder to concentrate.

"Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn!" Twilight heard echo in her mind as well as laughter, which broke her concentration. Twilight yelped as she and the orbs of water fell into the pond. Twilight just poked her head out of the water.

"There is much, much that I can teach," said Zecora, "But the answer you both need may still be out of reach." Twilight sighed as she swam over to the edge of the pond as Zecora walked away.

"I'm sorry, Zecora," said Twilight sadly, "I'm trying my best, so is Mario, but...we can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty."

"What's the difference?" Mario asked in a cold tone, "She's always like that."

"Not this time!" Twilight retorted, "She's not just being a bully and teasing. She being downright cruel. Mario, in all the years she's bullied you, had she ever crossed the line like this?" Mario was silent as Zecora remained indifferent.

"Both your thinking needs a readjust," Zecora told them, "Total concentration is a must." Twilight just sat down in the water, soaked and looking rather dejected. Mario was feeling no better.

"It's hopeless," said Mario. Twilight's head perked up and looked at him in shock.

"What did you say?" Twilight said, still stunned.

"It's hopeless," said Mario, "We're hopeless. We'll never defeat Trixie! We just be doomed to her tormenting us for the rest of our lives."

"No! No, we won't, Mario Star," said Twilight angrily as she got out of the water and walked up to his face, "We can figure this out. We are not giving up! And I won't let _you_ give up either!" Mario just looked at her sadly. Twilight could see the pain in his eyes and she softened as she placed a fore-hoof on his chin.

"Sweetie, tell me," said Twilight, "what happened in that cold part of the forest?" Mario told Twilight what had happened. She listened attentively, trying to make sense of Mario's illusion as he wiped some spare tears that had escaped his eyes.

"I think I understand," said Twilight as she placed a fore-hoof on his chest, "You have alot of anger inside because of how Trixie had treated you all these years. The illusion is warning you that if you fight her with anger, you'll be no better than her. It would be like _you_ were the pony being cruel to everypony else right now. This might sound strange coming from me, but...I think you need to forgive her."

"B-b-but s-she..." Mario stuttered.

"Mario, all that anger is only hurting one pony. _You_!" Twilight said sternly, "Being angry doesn't do anything to Trixie at all! What good is it to want revenge? Look at how petty it makes Trixie when she does it to you! Do you really want to be just like her?" Mario's lips quivered before he let out a very long exhale.

"No," said Mario, "I don't want to be angry and bitter anymore. I'm the element of love. I shouldn't feel this way...but I do..."

"There is nothing wrong with being angry," said Twilight, "or being hurt, but love is forgiveness, Mario. You'll feel better when you do it."

"Indeed," said Zecora, who had heard everything, "For your mind to reach a conclusion, forgiveness and peace of mind are the solution." Mario nodded in reply, but he still wasn't sure if he could do it.

Back in Ponyville, the outside area looked like a dark and dreary ghost town, with banners of Trixie hanging on the walls of several buildings as well as statues of her littering the area. The Great Oak Library stood ominously in the background as Golden Harvest and her sister tried to quickly seek shelter and refuge. Spike poked out of the curtains to look outside before walking back to the rest of mane seven, who were searching frantically to try and find something to help them defeat Trixie and get Twilight and Mario back into Ponyville.

"Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us _anywhere_ ," Rarity complained as she tossed another book into a nearby pile. Pinkie then popped out of it as she made muffled noises in reply.

"I hear you, Pinkie," said Applejack, but it is debatable if Applejack did understand the pink pony at all, "I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'."

"Ugh, there must be something!" said Spike, "Twilight has every magic book there is! I already checked Mario's place. I'm glad Trixie doesn't know where he lives cause who knows what she'd do to the place." It was then some squeaks were heard as Charlie appeared on Spike's shoulder. He was clearly upset about Mario being gone, but was also thanking Spike for bringing him to the library for safekeeping.

"Anytime, little buddy," said Spike, "let's keep looking." It was then Fluttershy pulled out a book and opened it to find something she recognized around Trixie's neck.

"Um, I think I may have found something?" said Fluttershy quietly.

"Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville," said Rarity dramatically as she cut off Fluttershy.

"Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic-" Fluttershy tried again in the same tone.

"She wants me to grow apples with no peels!" Applejack exclaimed, cutting off the yellow Pegasus, "Now how the hay am I supposed to do that?"

"Um, there's a picture of the necklace-" Fluttershy added quietly, but was still left unheard as Pinkie got between Rarity and Applejack and made muffle noises.

"It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold-" Fluttershy tried to read aloud, but her soft tone made her ignored until Spike pulled the book right out of her fore-hoof.

"Hey, everypony, look!" said Spike, "This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace!" The rest of the ponies minus Fluttershy gathered around him.

"It's called the Alicorn Amulet," Spike read aloud, "and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers!"

"If you read a little further, you'll see-" Fluttershy tried to add, but was cut off...again.

"Even though it provides great power," Rarity continued, "it also corrupts the user!"

"Yes, but, um, you can't-" Fluttershy stuttered, still unable to get anypony to listen to her.

"You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck," Spike added, "it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off!"

"Maybe we could-" Fluttershy proposed.

"We need to get this information to Twilight and Mario," said Applejack, not even realizing she had finished Fluttershy's statement, "She'll know what to do."

"But, w-who-" Fluttershy stuttered.

"If any of us try to leave," Rarity pointed out, "Trixie's magical force field will tell her!"

"Maybe we should-" Fluttershy tried again to propose an idea, but the poor girl just couldn't get anypony to listen to her.

"I've got it!" said Rainbow, interrupting the yellow Pegasus, "Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!"

"It-it must be-" Fluttershy pondered nervously.

"Fluttershy!" said Rainbow as she scooped the yellow Pegasus up into her fore-legs.

" _Whaaat_?!" Fluttershy exclaimed in a now clearly audible tone as she landed on the floor with a thud.

"What do you say, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked as she walked up to the yellow Pegasus, who was currently trembling and holding a book over her head, "Can you handle the mission?"

"No! I'll crack under the pressure!" Fluttershy as she held the book on her head to her chest, "I'll snap like a twig!"

"Perfect!" said Rainbow as she scooped Fluttershy in her fore-legs again, "Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight and Mario."

"But-but I, I-" Fluttershy tried to protest but was then dropped to the floor again with a thud. The other four ponies and Spike formed a circle and joined hooves, or claw in Spike's case, in the center. They turned to Fluttershy and smiled. Poor Fluttershy was just trembling and her teeth were chattering fearfully.

 _Just put your hoof down and tell them no_ , Fluttershy thought, _You don't let your friends force you into doing something you don't want do anymore! You're not a pushover and they need to listen to you! True...but...we need help and Mario and Twilight need this information...and they all think I can do it...(sigh)...I guess I can vent about being ignored to Shenran or Mario later..._

"Okay," said Fluttershy with a sigh and reluctantly put her fore-hoof out with the others.

"Alright!" said Applejack as all but Fluttershy cheer excitedly.

"I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" said Rarity excitedly, but Fluttershy was just biting her lower lip and quivered fearfully.

Just outside the town area, Snips and Snails were being forced to pull Trixie about as she sat in a wooden chariot with no wheels on it.

"Pull, you fools!" Trixie ordered as she used her magic to crack a whip, "Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them!"

"But...wouldn't it be faster if we had some... _wheels_?" Snips asked, gasping for air and panting heavily.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels," said Trixie bluntly, "Now pull faster!"

"I'm telling ya, Snips," said Snails as he panted, "She's getting weirder and weirder!" Snails was then cut off when Trixie cracked her whip again as they kept moving. It was then Trixie saw some beavers hitting their tails against the barrier.

"Stop! You there!" Trixie demanded as she brought the chariot to a stop, "What are you doing?!" The beaver then angrily chattered with Trixie and then pointed at a nearby log. Trixie just rolled her eyes before lifting the barrier so the beavers could carry the log out. She then transformed her wooden chariot into a larger golden luxury chariot that still lacked wheels.

"Gah, why is she so mean to us?" Snails groaned.

"Yeah!" Snips added, "I miss the day when she was just a fraud!" It was then Trixie cracked her whip again as she jumped the edge of the gold chariot with an angry look on her face. The two unicorn colts stopped talking and struggled to drag the overly sized chariot away. One beaver watched to make sure Trixie was far enough away before the other two beavers helped pull Fluttershy out of the log. She was now wearing a black outfit with blue boots, belt, and ear covers. But the fact that the two beavers had to pull Fluttershy out of the log had left the outfit torn and tattered. Plus one of her fore-boots was missing.

"Oh, oh, dear!" said Fluttershy, "Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we better go back!" Fluttershy laughed nervously but then was surround by the three beavers and various birds who reminded her of her mission.

"Oh, okay, okay, you're right," said Fluttershy, "I need to be brave and find Twilight and Mario." It was then a bird tweeted to her.

"Oh! Y-you found them?" said Fluttershy. The bird tweeted again.

"They are in the Everfree Forest?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she tried to run back inside of the log, but the birds picked her up by her mane and tail to carry her into the Everfree Forest. The beavers followed close behind her.

"Oh this _is_ me being brave!" said Fluttershy as she tried to run away...in the air, "I wanna be brave at _home_ , locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! _Oh, where's Shenran when I need him_!"

Deep within the Everfree Forest, Mario had decided to venture back into the cold thick forest area once again. He knew he had to do this and this time he was going to be ready. Mario slowly made his way into the darkest part of the swampy area when he saw Trixie reappear.

"I'm surprised to see that you even came back," said Trixie, "Ready for round two?" Mario just took a deep breath.

"Yes I am," said Mario, "This time I know _exactly_ I need to do."

"And what might that be?" Trixie asked indignantly. Mario looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" said Mario.

"Well, if you're going to..." Trixie said in shock before rapidly shaking her head, "Wait, _what_?!"

"I'm sorry," said Mario gently, "I'm sorry for everything I did to make you so angry at me." Trixie blinked. She was not expecting to hear that from Mario.

"I...I don't get it," said Trixie perplexed and Mario then pulled her into a hug.

"It's simple Trixie," said Mario, "What I'm really trying to say is...I forgive you...for everything. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Mario then pulled away and smiled. Trixie blinked a bit, still in a state of shock before she looked at him sadly.

"Mario...I..."

"You don't need to say anything," Mario interrupted, "Just know the past is in the past."

"No, not that!" Trixie protested, "Mario, I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" Mario asked worried.

"Something's happening to me," said Trixie, "Something is making me act very cruel to everypony. I can feel it slowly consuming me. You have to believe me! I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please! Help me!"

"What is it Trixie?" Mario asked worried, "You can tell me!" Trixie then gasped as if she had seen something and ran away.

"Trixie! Wait!" Mario called as he went after her, "I know you're not lying! Please tell me! Trixie! Trixie!" Mario tried to follow but was soon pushing his way through a combination of vines and some bushes to try and go after her, but Trixie was out of sight.

"TRIXIE!" Mario shouted as he jumped out of a bush.

"EEEP!" Fluttershy yelped as Mario crashed into her. Mario quickly recovered and saw the yellow Pegasus next to him. Her outfit was now even more torn up and tattered then before.

"Fluttershy?" Mario asked. Fluttershy looked a bit dazed as she looked at the unicorn colt.

"Mario? Mario!" Fluttershy exclaimed excitedly as the two best friends hugged each other, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Same here," Mario answered, "but...how did you get out of the barrier?"

"Some beavers helped me disguise myself as a log and carried me out," Fluttershy explained.

"O...kay..." said Mario since Fluttershy's little summary didn't make much sense.

"But that's not important right now," said Fluttershy, "I have news regarding Trixie and why she's acting so mean and nasty."

"Well, C'mon!" said Mario excitedly, "Twilight's this way!" The two ponies made their way toward Zecora's house. Fluttershy wasted no time removing her dangerous mission outfit and explained everything to Zecora, Mario, and Twilight. As some more tribal music could be heard, Zecora offered Fluttershy some tea. The yellow Pegasus examined her cup for a moment before taking a slow sip.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet!" said Twilight as she paced back and forth.

"The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her!" said Fluttershy.

"You're right about that," said Mario.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I went to confront my illusion again," said Mario, "I was able to forgive Trixie. Once I did that, she told me that something was corrupting her and that she needed help. The power of the amulet is consuming her to the point that her actions aren't even her own anymore! We have to save her!"

"I agree," said Fluttershy, "and I'm so proud of you, big brother. Forgiving her must have been hard to do. Even I haven't completely forgiven the ponies who hurt me."

"It was," said Mario, "but my heart feels so much lighter for doing so. We just need to figure out how to get Trixie to remove the amulet."

"But how are we supposed to beat that amulet?" Twilight asked, "Our magic's not good enough."

"Twilight Sparkle, much work have you and Mario have done," said Zecora, "You learned all my lessons, all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six." Mario and Twilight pondered.

"Nix your magic, and use the six..." Twilight repeated, "Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! that's it! Zecora, you're a genius!" The zebra smiled.

"Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy," said Twilight as she approached the table and started writing down her new plan. Mario looked it over as Twilight was about to roll it up for Fluttershy to deliver.

"Wait," said Mario, "I need to add one more detail to your idea."

"What's that, sweetie?" Twilight asked.

"That I will be facing Trixie...alone," Mario replied as he jotted the detail down.

" _What?!_ " Twilight and Fluttershy exclaimed, "Mario, I thought you forgave Trixie."

"I did," said Mario, "This confrontation is not meant to defeat Trixie, but wear her down a bit." Twilight looked puzzled.

"But...if you wanted to do a turn battle, wouldn't that be more effective if we did that together?" Twilight asked.

"The alicorn amulet has created a powerful magical bond with Trixie," Mario explained, "If that bond has grown as much as I think, Trixie might not be able to even remove the amulet even if she wanted to. If I can at least drain her magical resources a bit, it could weaken the magical bond with the amulet, making it easier for Trixie to remove it."

"You make me proud, Mario Star," said Zecora, "for you have come so far. By fighting with love, instead of hate, you just might defeat Trixie this very date." Mario and Twilight smiled with determination.

"Then let's do this," said Mario as Twilight modified the letter and then handed it to Fluttershy. Then Mario followed Fluttershy outside.

"I have a better way to get you back to the others at full speed," said Mario, "I learned a new spell with my love magic that only requires two ponies who share a strong bond of friendship with each other to work."

"You sure its "friendship"?" Fluttershy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Twilight insisted that I share this ability with our friends," Mario replied annoyingly.

"I see," said Fluttershy, "So...what do we have to do?"

"Well, tell me," said Mario, "Do you believe we can do anything? I know we can."

"I guess...I mean of course!" said Fluttershy, "I know that we can both do amazing things when we work together!"

"Then let give it a go!" said Mario, "It's time for the two of us to team up. It doesn't matter what obstacles Trixie puts in our way. We'll blow past everything she throws at us!" Fluttershy smiled and closed her eyes and Mario did the same. His horn then glowed pink. Then in slow motion both ponies jumped and twirled into the air on their hind legs. Both ponies reeled back as they looked at each other with confident smiles. Their left fore-hooves charged up a strong pink glow. Then...they made a loud hoof-bump that echoed when it vibrated. Now that they were both magically enhanced. They both curled up into their own ball and took off at high speed.

"FRIENDSHIP BOOST!" Mario shouted.

(Cue "Double Boost" theme music in the background - which has lyrics below)

 _Together we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
Pushing on through until the battle's won_

Together Mario and Fluttershy took off at a speed fast enough to create a sonic rainboom, except this time, a pink colored draft appeared with a heart at the front. It only took them seconds before they had charged right out of the Everfree Forest.

"Yeah, that's how it's done!" said Mario, "We've got unstoppable speed and timing! Just have to keep this up!"

 _No pony's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united  
After the fight..._

"Here it comes!" Mario called out, "Spin jump and stay curled up at my command!" Fluttershy nodded as she noticed the barrier coming up fast.

"NOW!" Mario shouted as they spin jumped together. Within a time frame of about one and a half seconds. Mario and Fluttershy home attacked the barrier at high speed. The impact shattered a hole into the barrier, but the barrier immediately started to seal the opening. Mario then used his magic to pick up Fluttershy in her curled form and launched her toward the Great Oak at a speed even faster than their running speed just as the barrier repaired itself and Mario was bounced back from it, triggering the alarm. By the time Trixie was even able to step out of Town Hall to inspect for intruders, Fluttershy was already safely inside of the Great Oak Library.

And was now pasted deeply into a nearby wall face first.

The rest of the ponies and Spike were stunned to see Fluttershy enter so fast and now pasted on the wall.

"Good thing I opened the window right at that moment?" said Spike sheepishly as Fluttershy unpeeled herself and landed on the floor, dropping the letter.

"Uhh...what happened to you?" Rainbow asked.

"Mario...tried out his...friendship boost with me..." Fluttershy answered, still dizzy. Rainbow gasped.

"Mario perfected the friendship boost move?" said Rainbow excitedly with a squee, " _awesome_!"

"Hey, Twilight sent us a message," said Spike as he picked up the dropped note on the floor and opened it up, " _Dear friends..._ "

"NO!" Fluttershy yelled as she snatched the note away, " _I'm_ going to read this letter and _you_ are all going to listen while I do and not interrupt me! GOT IT?" The other ponies just looked shocked.

"Uh...did we ignore you again?" Rainbow asked in an innocently and clueless tone.

"Never mind," said Fluttershy firmly, but calmly, "Just hush and I'll read the message." No pony said a word as Fluttershy did just that.

As the plan was being assembled, Trixie was still having Snips and Snails pull her about again in her giant golden chariot. She was not happy to be out and about either. She was still fuming over coming out not too long ago and not finding anypony trying to escape, which meant Mario's double boost and slingshot move had worked.

"This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will-" Trixie vented until she gasped and saw both Twilight and Mario standing on the other side of the barrier with Zecora standing nearby.

"You!" said Trixie, "What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star? Not enjoying your exile?" Mario took a deep breath to stay calm, reminding himself that Trixie wasn't being herself right now.

"I know about the Alicorn Amulet," said Twilight, "I know you cheated. And I don't just mean by firing a cheap shot to send Mario flying to Zecora!"

"Cheated? _Moi_?" Trixie asked innocently.

"Yeah," Twilight answered, "And I thought you might wanna see what a _real_ magical amulet looks like." Twilight then used her magic to show Trixie a gold amulet with a green broach in it, "Zecora gave it to me. It's from beyond the Everfree Forest and it's way more powerful than your measly Alicorn Amulet!" Twilight then put the amulet around her neck.

"Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet!" said Trixie, her eyes glowing red as she spoke, "And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Care you put your amulet where your mouth is?" said Twilight, "How about another duel?"

"Why should I?" Trixie asked indignantly, "I already beat you and Mario."

"Well, technically we never dueled," said Mario, "I mean you blasted me away before we could even duel. Must have been afraid of me beating you or something."

"BE QUIET!" Trixie yelled as her eyes glowed red again.

"Then how about we actually duel, just you and me, for real this time," said Mario with a smug smile on his face, "unless you're...afraid to lose..." Trixie snarled.

"Well, Mario does have a good point," said Twilight, "That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora. C'mon sweetheart. Let's go test this amulet out some more!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario called out as the three ponies turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Trixie as she made the barrier disappeared and then teleported in front of Mario and Twilight, "Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel! This time we'll duel...the both of you." Twilight and Mario smirked.

"Let's a go time!" Mario said confidently.

Later on, the dark clouds rumbled and lightning cracked in the background. Twilight and Mario stood at one side of the front of Town Hall and Trixie stood on the other end. The other ponies gathered around to watch, including the rest of Mario and Twilight's friends. Mayor Mare was also there, but still in her caged prison. Trixie knelt forward a bit and gritted her teeth as her eye went red. Twilight stomped each fore-hoof firmly before glaring back at Trixie. Mario then bounced on all four of his hooves and then crouched down a bit with a smirk on his face.

"So who's first to taste their defeat to Trixie?" Trixie asked arrogantly.

"My Schmoopy of course," said Twilight. Despite the circumstances, the ponies standing nearby snickered.

"Give it rest," Mario remarked to the crowds, "You've heard Twilight call me that enough times already!"

"Well, _Schmoopy_ , ready to taste defeat?" Trixie taunted. Mario just chuckled.

"If you mean yourself," said Mario, "Let's a go!" Mario then used his magic to create some safety barriers for what was now going to be a closed area battle.

(Cue favorite Kirby Boss Battle music)

Mario then stood on his hind legs and glared confidently for Trixie to make the first move.

"Let show everypony how pathetic you really are!" Trixie shouted as she began to fire one magic blast to another. Mario just took his time keep calm and dodging the attacks with ease, even doing a few cartwheels and somersaults to avoid the magic blasts.

"Quit moving around and fight me!" Trixie yelled.

"Okay," said Mario as he waited for a magic blast to appear. He then created a little vacuum with horn, sucking the magic blast into it. The ponies all gasped as the blast went into his horn, created a small lump in the middle of it. Mario smirked as he squatted down.

MIRROR MARIO!

With a quick flash of light, Mario reappeared wearing a red and green jesters hat and was holding a wand in his fore-hoof.

"What the-" said Trixie stunned, but then laughed, "If you wanna be a fool, then let's make you the punch line!" Trixie then fired a magic blast right at Mario. Mario smirked as he split into two Marios, allowing the magic blast to fly between them, and then Mario returned to being just one pony. Trixie growled as she fired another blast. Mario then stood on one hind leg and waved his wand to produce some mirror crystals. The magic blast bounced off of them and right back into Trixie, knocking her over and dealing heavy damage.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," said Trixie as she fired some more magic blasts in rapid session. Mario tried to avoid them, but then one hit him directly. The impact knocked him over and made him drop his Mirror power.

"Go Mario Go!" Rainbow called out. Mario quickly recovered and back-flipped just in time to avoid another blast.

"Stop jumping around!" Trixie complained, "You need to be put on ice!"

"Oh, good idea!" said Mario as he sucked up another one of Trixie's magic blasts and squatted down.

ICE MARIO!

With a flash of light, Mario's fur and tail were shades of blue and he had a crown with ice crystals on his head. Mario then just skated about as Trixie kept firing at him. Mario then blew an ice gust from his mouth at one blast that tried to hit him turning it into a block of ice. Mario then sent it flying at Trixie, knocking her into the air. Just as she landed on her fore-hooves, Mario slid next to her. He then squatted and flash froze her into a block of ice and sent her flying to the other side of the battle barrier. The ice shattered, damaging Trixie and knocked her off her hooves again. Trixie slowly recovered and growled.

"Time to bring on the heat!" Trixie cried as she fired larger and faster magic blasts at Mario. Mario discard his ice power then did multiple back-flips to avoid the attacks. Then used his horn to suck up another blast and then squatted.

FIRE MARIO!

With another flash of light, Mario's fur was the same color as Big Mac's, but his mane and tail were now flames, with a golden crown on his head. If you had forgotten, Mario's body is dark orange when he uses a fire flower. This form was different.

"Stop transforming!" Trixie snapped angrily.

"Why, are you gonna stop firing at me?" Mario asked. Trixie growled loudly as she started firing magic blast after magic blast in rapid session. Since she was fighting with more anger than precision, Mario had no problem avoiding the magic blasts, especially since he used his new fire powers to turn into a giant fireball and burst forward in short distances.

"Is that all you can do to attack me?" Mario taunted, "Whittle Trixie can't fight me up close and personal?" Trixie growled as she jumped at Mario. Mario then jumped over her and then...

BURP!

Belched some fire at her back end.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Trixie yelped as she jumped high into the air and moved out of the fire to used her magic to fan out her smoking tail. Trixie snarled.

"You'll never defeat me!" Trixie growled her eyes glowing red, but the sweat on her brow showed that she was running out of HP, or heath points.

"If you say so," said Mario, not believing her.

"No more Miss Nice Pony!" Trixie snarled as she then fired magic blasts that, when they hit the ground, created electric shock waves that spread about the battle field.

"Yah! Wah! Whoa!" said Mario as he barely jumped in time to avoid getting zapped when he finally saw a magic blast about to hit him from above. He quickly sucked up one of the blasts before it hit the ground with his horn and squatted.

SPARK MARIO! (which is the pony version of Plasma Kirby)

Mario transformed again, this time appearing a shade of pastel green with a mane and tail that were frazzled but charged with lots of electricity. Of course, he had a gold crown with electrocuted spikes on it. Trixie poured all the magic power she could muster up to make sure all Mario could do was dodge her and not attack, but that was what Mario had wanted. In order for Mario to charge up his electric attack, he had to move around to max its power. When Trixie finally needed a breather and stopped firing, Mario stood on the opposite side of the arena. His body was covered with electricity, creating an electric shield around himself.

"Give up?" Mario asked in a serious tone. Trixie growled.

"Never!" Trixie yelled as she panted heavily and started to charge her horn, but her exhaustion made trying to create a large magic blast slow. Mario then fired a fully charged electric blast at her.

"NO!" Trixie screamed as the blast hit her.

CRITICAL STRIKE!

Trixie was sent flying as she landed on the ground with a thud. She tried to get up but plopped to the ground in exhaustion.

Mario was the winner!

"Do the dance! Do the dance!" Twilight called out. Mario rolled his eyes and used his magic to discard the ability, and then created two more copies of himself.

(Cue favorite Kirby Dance fanfare!)

"HAI!" Mario shouted in a high pitched voice as he finished his dance with a victory pose on his hind legs. The protective barrier was lowered and everypony cheered...until Trixie managed to rise to her feet.

"You...cheated!" she exclaimed.

"How?" said Mario, "I didn't even have an amulet!" Trixie growled before rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever," said Trixie, "Just because you beat me doesn't mean your marefriend will, Mario!"

"We will see," said Twilight as she stepped forward and Mario stood with the rest of the group, who all patted his shoulder for a job well done, "I'm ready when you are!"

"Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we?" Trixie proposed.

"Let's," Twilight replied.

"Snips, Snails," Trixie ordered as the two unicorn colts stood in front of her. She then blasted her magic at them, turning them both into crying babies.

"And oldie, but a goodie, ha," Trixie bragged as her eyes glowed red again, "Now, let's see what _your_ little charm can do."

"No problem," said Twilight as she took a step forward with her horn glowing, "Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please?"

"Huh?" said Applejack.

"Huh?" Rarity replied soon after as the two mares walked up. Trixie just filed one of her fore-hooves. Twilight then looked at Mario who gave her a smirk, she returned it before firing a magic blast at both Applejack and Rarity. A smoke cloud appeared for a moment. Once it cleared, Applejack and Rarity were now little fillies. Trixie's eyes nearly popped out and her jaw dropped, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Oh, ho-hum," said Trixie, "So you can do an age spell, big deal." Trixie waved Twilight off with her fore-hoof. Twilight just smiled as she fired another magic blast, turning Applejack and Rarity back to normal. Twilight then fired another magic blast as she leaned on her fore-hooves and had her hind legs slightly in the air. Now young Rarity was standing on top of Applejack. Another magic blast had the same position, except Applejack was now an old mare and struggling to hold adult Rarity on her back. Twilight then stood on her hind legs and bent over backwards to fire one more magic blast, which returned Applejack back to being her correct age as she and Rarity stood beside each other once again. Trixie was in complete disbelief.

"That's...that's impossible!" said Trixie in shock.

"That's nothing!" said Twilight as she looked behind her and saw Rainbow. She then fired a magic blast at her. The blue Pegasus looked up to see that above her was...herself?!

"Yow!" Rainbow yelped as the two Rainbows hovered in the air and mirrored each other.

"How did you-" Trixie exclaimed.

"Duplication spell," said Twilight, "Ever see a pony become a blend of two animals at once?" Twilight then pointed a Mario and fired a magic blast at him. The first gave him a raccoon tail and ears, which he wagged his tail a bit to rise into the air. The second blast gave him the body of a frog, which he hopped around a bit. The third blast gave him a hard black tortoise shell, with an unlimited supply of hammers for him to throw. One even conked Trixie on the head. The fourth blast gave him cat ears, claws, and tail, which Mario hissed at Trixie. The last one gave him the tail and ear of a bunny, which he bounced high into the air up and down twice. Then Twilight returned Mario to normal. Trixie was left dumbfounded.

"There's more!" said Twilight, "Ever see _one_ pony play _ten_ instruments?" Twilight then turned her head and fired a magic blast at Pinkie, who was standing between Golden Harvest, Lyra (who was drinking a hayshake and enjoying the show), and Bon Bon. The three ponies ducked as the magic blast hit Pinkie and she started playing the ten instruments. Pinkie then got into Trixie's face as she played from the right, the left, and even above the cobalt pony.

"This...this can't be!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Ooh, one more," said Twilight, "I can turn a mare into a stallion." Applejack's eye widened as she tried to run away, but it was too late. Twilight fired a magic blast at Applejack, turning her into a stallion.

"Eeyup," said Male Applejack bashfully before Twilight fired another magic blast and turned Applejack back into a mare. Though Applejack was left a little woozy from the transformation.

"Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours," said Twilight until she felt somepony tear the amulet off her neck, "Hey! Give it back!" Trixie grinned evilly as she laughed in triumph.

"With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria!" Trixie declared as Twilight and Mario gasped. Trixie then pulled off the Alicorn Amulet, causing the red glow from her eyes and horn to disappear.

"Witness, my subjects!" Trixie bragged as she equipped the other amulet and held the Alicorn Amulet in her fore-hoof, "Gaze upon an ever greater and "powerful-er" Trixie!" Lightning clashed behind Trixie as Rainbow swooped down and snatched the Alicorn Amulet away from her.

"Hey!" Trixie scoffed, "I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have _this_!" Trixie the fired her own magic blast at Rainbow. It was a direct hit, which jolted the blue Pegasus at first, but then she was laughing.

"Stop it!" Rainbow pleaded as the magic blast gave off weak electric crackles, "Tha-That tickles!"

"Tickle?!" Trixie exclaimed in shock, "That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective! Give mine back!" Trixie then fired another magic blast, but Rainbow easily dodged it and flew over to Zecora.

"Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs," said Rainbow as she dropped the amulet into a chest that Zecora was holding. Trixie growled until both Mario and Twilight wrapped a fore-leg around her.

"By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck?" said Twilight as she pointed at it, "It's one of Zecora's doorstops." The gem in the middle of the "amulet" then fell off and shattered at it hit the ground.

"But...how did you two do those spells?" Trixie asked, clearly upset, "Nopony can do those spells!"

"You're right. Not even me or Mario," said Twilight as she stood in front of Trixie and Mario stood beside her, "Well, Mario actually learned his spells from experimenting with spells we already knew. He combined a duplication and adaptation spell to allow him to copy your magic attacks. As for the animal changes, Mario simply expanded on the magic cookie recipes he used to make himself invincible. Instead, they turned him into animals that grant him special abilities. As for the rest of those spells, Zecora taught us so much about magic while we were in exile. She even taught us when not to use it. Our magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head...uhh...to head since there was two of us against one of you. Anyway, _so we needed to use a different kind of magic - the magic of friendship_."

As Twilight mentioned Zecora's teachings, a flashback was shown of Fluttershy sternly reading her message to the others, which also included Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Granny Smith, and Big Mac. Then everypony was at the Carousel Boutique as Applejack painted Apple Bloom orange and yellow, Rarity used hair dye and a comb to make Sweetie Belle's mane and tail to look just like hers. Pinkie donned an artist's beret and painted Big Mac orange and yellow. Fluttershy was then putting on a rainbow wig as she looked at herself in the mirror. Then it was shown that as Twilight fired her magic blasts that a smoke cloud would appear, the ponies hiding secretly behind a Trixie statue would swap positions to make it look like Twilight had transformed or aged them. The same was seen with Mario as the magic dust cloud appeared and he would eat a magic cookie to turn himself into a different animal ability.

"We also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you," Twilight finished, "and we also figured that since the amulet was so powerful, we needed to wear the magic's power down a bit so you could remove it, which was why we had you fight Mario first."

"But..." said Trixie, still puzzled, "what about the pony with the ten instruments?"

"That's not magic," said Twilight, "that was just Pinkie Pie." Pinkie than just continued to play as the other ponies cheered and gathered around Twilight. Trixie just sheepishly backed away as the dark clouds above began to clear. Trixie didn't get too far before she bumped into Mario. Trixie just sighed.

"Okay...okay...you win," Trixie conceded reluctantly, "Just leave..."

"We need to talk," said Mario firmly as he stood beside her as Trixie looked at him nervously.

Later that night, Angel could be seen floating happily in the skies as Twilight used her magic to make the animals do their flying routine before everypony, including Princess Celestia and Saddle Arabian delegates. A Spike watched the show, he was holding Fluttershy, who had her face buried into his shoulder and was too frightened to watch. She did turn around to take a peek, but then looked away and continued trembling. Spike just patted her back for comfort as he and the crowds continued to ooh and awe at the sight. Just as Twilight had the animals do synchronized sky swimming, some fireworks exploded in the background. Princess Celestia and the Saddle Arabian delegates were amazed, but Twilight was puzzled as she set the animals down. She turned around to see Mario and a familiar cobalt blue unicorn, wearing her usual magician's cape and her horn glowing.

"Trixie?" Twilight said in surprise.

"It's the least I could do," said Trixie as she put her magicians hat on her head, "I treated you, Mario, and your friends so horribly when I wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you?" Trixie didn't resist making a pouty face. Twilight just looked at her indifferently and rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie," said Mario gently. Twilight looked at her coltfriend, who just smiled and gave her a gesture to do so. Twilight couldn't resist smiling back.

"Hmmm. Sure," said Twilight bluntly.

"Oh, good," said Trixie, "Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent a humble pony you've ever seen?!" Twilight glanced as Mario, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Canterlot wasn't built in a day," Mario said to her. Twilight just shook her head and rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face. Trixie then attempted her smoke trick, but could be seen running off into the background, and tripping and falling on her face.

"Well, hopefully she learned her lesson this time," said Twilight to Mario as he stood beside her. Mario just smiled.

"I'm not too sure about the humility," said Mario, "But Trixie and I did talk things out and now she knows that I was never trying to upstage her all those years ago and she apologized. I was able to forgive her for real this time. I offered her friendship, but...she turned it down."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"She said she had some issues that needed to be taken care of," said Mario, "but the door is always open whenever she's ready." Twilight smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," said Twilight, "I'm glad you were at least able to settle things between the two of you."

"Thanks, sweetie," said Mario as he held her close, "I don't feel any anger towards her anymore. I wish her the best and hope someday that we can be friends..."

"I'm sure that day will come..." Twilight replied as they shared a quick kiss under the moonlight sky.

Just as the black fade out appeared to end this story.

(ANGRY MUFFLED YELLS)

Okay, okay, Pinkie! We'll get your mouth and nose back! Twilight!

Twilight then appeared and used her magic to restore Pinkie's mouth and nose. Pinkie inhaled to speak.

Oh Look! We're all out of time! See ya!

 **It seems that after all those years of being bullied that Mario had at least found peace with Trixie. I hope his journey wasn't too dark, but Mario needed to come to term with his anger regarding Trixie's bullying. He'll have more of these journeys in the future where he'll need to learn to let go of the past and truly forgive those who wronged him.**

 **On the bright side, you got to see Mario do moves from Sonic Forces and Kirby.**

 **Next chapter will probably have very little Mario in it, but I hope you'll tune in.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	61. Sleepless in Ponyville

Sleepless in Ponyville

 _Pony's Log Number 306: The opportunity to impress someone you look up to can be quite intimidating, especially when they want to share their best, and not their insecurities..._

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville as Rainbow flew by jingling some bits in one of her fore-hooves. Some of other ponies were just minding their own business and doing their routines. It was then a familiar stallion came speeding down the street moving fast enough to make his four legs resemble a pin wheel.

"Can't catch me, Scootaloo!" Mario taunted playfully. It was then the orange filly came zooming down the street riding her scooter. Two ponies were just chatting with each with when Scootaloo came rushing by, sending both ponies spinning about and getting them tangled together. Mario then spin jumped and used his magic to create a spring that sent him over the small group of ponies walking about the street and continued on his merry way. Scootaloo simply plowed her way through the crowd, causing ponies to yelp and scream as they jumped out of her way. Then Granny Smith was in their path way. She and Mario just exchanged a high hoof with each other before Mario went on his way. Just as Scootaloo came within range, Granny Smith raised her back and tucked in her stomach so Scootaloo could jump over as the scooter rolled underneath Granny Smith's stomach and the orange filly continue on her way. Granny Smith just smiled and winked, making it clear she was used to Scootaloo and Mario speeding down the streets of Ponyville by now. Mario then came to a sudden stop when he saw some ponies arguing about an overturned wagon that had been loaded with vegetables. Mario went to access the damage and help clean the mess when he heard Scootaloo's wings buzzing. Mario, as well as the two ponies that had been fighting, gasped as Scootaloo approached. They all knew right away that Scootaloo wasn't going to stop. Gritting her teeth, the orange filly hoped onto the wagon and launched off of it at high speed into the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" Scootaloo shouted as she went airborne.

"Show off," Mario muttered as he quickly fixed the cart and the mess before taking off to the catch up with the gliding Pegasus, who had done a super hero pose on her scooter. It was then Rainbow hovered by with a glass of punch on her stomach.

"Nice moves, kid," said Rainbow. Scootaloo gave the smile of a filly who had just become star struck.

"Nice moves?" said Scootaloo as she stopped her momentum in mid air, "Rainbow Dash thinks I've got-"

THUD!

Scootaloo then fell back to the ground, landing in a large pile of hay that was being chewed up by two cows. Scootaloo then gasped when a cow went to grab some hay to eat when it grabbed her tail instead, making her gasp.

"...nice moves!" said Scootaloo.

"MOOO!" said a cow named Bessie as Scootaloo gave the cow a funny look. Mario then arrived.

"Are you alright, Scootaloo?" Mario asked.

"I'm awesome!" said Scootaloo, "Rainbow Dash said I have nice moves."

"Cool," said Mario as he pulled her out of the hay, "see you at the finish line!" Mario then took off to finish their race.

"Okay," said Scootaloo as she stood still for a moment and then blinked.

"Hey! Get back here!" Scootaloo shouted as she revved her wings and took off after Mario once more. In the end, she lost the race, but hearing Rainbow Dash complement her made the loss worth it.

(Main Theme)

Back inside the clubhouse, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were playing checkers using horseshoe shaped playing pieces. Mario had bid the three girls farewell since he had to help out Rarity at the Boutique. Scootaloo was still hyped over Rainbow's comment.

"...Then, all of a sudden, I'm airborne!" said Scootaloo, "And Rainbow Dash looks over and was like, "Nice moves, kid"." As she told her story, she jumped into the air when she said that so she was airborne and then hopped up the side of the nearby ladder when she imitated Rainbow Dash.

"Woooow," said Apple Bloom impressed.

"She really said that?" said Sweetie Belle amazed.

"I mean, it's like she practically told me she wanted to take me under her wing, teach me everything she knows, and become like my big sister!" said Scootaloo as she wrapped a fore-hoof around Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just exchanged worried looks as Scootaloo was biting her lower lip to avoid fangirling.

"I dunno about all that," said Apple Bloom.

"I was a really nice compliment and all, but..." Sweetie Belle added.

"I know, I know," said Scootaloo as she rubbed her fore-hoof in the floor, "But all that stuff I said _could_ happen, right?" Scootaloo gave the two fillies a hopeful smile.

"Sure," said Apple Bloom.

"Absolutely," said Sweetie Belle.

"I just need to find a way to spend some time with her, y'know," said Scootaloo with a determined look on her face as she watched the blue Pegasus do some cloud busting outside, "so she can see more of my _awesomeness_."

"Well...Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up at Winsome Falls this weekend," said Apple Bloom, "Maybe I could get my big sis to invite Rainbow Dash, and then you could come, too!"

"Really?" Scootaloo said excitedly as she flapped her wings.

"Sure!" said Apple Bloom with a smile.

"I wanna go..." said Sweetie Belle as she pouted.

"Well, duh, of course you can go!" said Apple Bloom with an eye roll.

"And I'll get Rarity to come too!" said Sweetie Belle, leaving the two filly stunned and unsure, "Rarity loves camping!" Sweetie Belle rubbed her fore-hooves deviously.

"I _despise_ camping!" said Rarity dramatically once Sweetie Belle returned to the boutique and had asked the question. Mario was nearby just checking on the gem inventories, but was listening attentively, "All of that...nature..." Rarity shuttered.

"Think of it this way, Rares," said Mario, "You'll get a nice dry and wet mud facial and bath absolutely free! Use could even pack some cucumbers to slice!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Rarity said indignantly. Mario just rolled her eyes at her.

"Applejack's going with her little sister," said Sweetie Belle before turning away sadly, "But, y'know, if you don't wanna spend time with me..." Sweetie Belle gave a squee as she made the saddest puppy dog face she could make.

"Oh no!" said Mario dramatically as he knelt beside Rarity as he held her, "Not that! Anything but that! Rares please! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Rarity just looked indignant.

"Oh, all right!" said Rarity as Sweetie Belle gave her a toothy smile as Rarity glared at Mario who stood up on his hooves and smiled at her.

"You go pack," said Mario, "and I'll manage the Boutique while you're gone." Rarity just smiled and sighed to herself.

"Of course I will need to find an outfit more appropriate for "roughing it"," said Rarity as she headed upstairs, "Ooh!" It was then Apple Bloom and Scootaloo popped out of their hiding place. They were both shocked at hearing that Rarity was coming.

"See? Told you she'd wanna go," said Sweetie Belle smugly as she walked away. Mario just chuckled as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo just looked at each other, still speechless.

It wasn't long before Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were walking down a path where some rushing water could be heard as they came up to Applejack. Each filly had their own saddle bags packed with their camping gear.

"You packed the bug spray?" Applejack asked. Apple Bloom did an air buck to make the can pop out of her saddle bag and fall back inside of it.

"Yup," Apple Bloom replied, "You got the canteens?" Applejack did her own air buck, making the canteens pop out of her bags and fall back into them.

"Yup," said Applejack, "Looks like we're all set then." It was then a dark shadow appeared before them. The three ponies turned around with their eyes nearly popped out. There was Sweetie Belle pulling a cart loaded with a tall mountain of baggage. Rarity was walking along beside her, wearing a pink mini dress with pale yellow shoes, a handkerchief that had her cutie mark tied around her head and mane tied up in a pony tail as well as a pair of pink sunglasses on her face. Mario had offered to carry the baggage and use a spare warp pipe to leave for the night and return in the morning, but Sweetie Belle insisted on pulling the wagon herself and Rarity agreed to it. Mario didn't approve, but he knew he had little power in changing their minds. Applejack then walked up to the two sisters.

"Gee, Rarity, did you remember to pack?" Applejack asked sarcastically as Rarity trotted ahead, leaving poor Sweetie Belle behind but smiled widely to say she could manage.

"Oh, well, let's see who gets the last laugh when you're absolutely desperate to curl your lashes," said Rarity as she came back with her sunglasses on her head, batted her own eye lashes, and put her sunglasses back over her eyes, "and you realize you didn't bring your eyelash curler." Applejack just gave Rarity a funny look and then rolled her eyes.

"Well, looks like we're all set _now_ ," said Applejack as Scootaloo was looking up in the sky and buzzing her wings.

"But what about Rainbow Dash?" said Scootaloo, "Isn't Rainbow Dash coming?"

"'Course she is, sugarcube," said Applejack, "She's gonna meet us up at our first campsite."

"Oh," said Scootaloo feeling a little disappointed, but then smiled as she looked up at the sky again.

"Alright, y'all," said Applejack, "let's move 'em out!" As they group headed toward the first campsite, a zoomed out view showed that the trail was very hilly for the most part. Rarity couldn't help but complain the entire way to the first campsite area despite the fact Sweetie Belle had to pull the cart with their luggage all by herself.

"Oh, are we there yet?" Rarity whined as she stopped moving.

"The last thousand times you asked that, the answer was no," Applejack answered annoyed, but then smiled, "This time, it's actually yes." Applejack then presented to the group an open area surrounded by trees and a small stream flowing on the right side. It was then a familiar rainbow streak zoomed across the background from right to left.

"There's Rainbow Dash up there right now," said Applejack as the rainbow streak then zoomed across the background from left to right. Rainbow then used her speed to smash right through a row of trees to cut out parts of their trunks so they could use them for seats. The trees even managed to stay upright and not fall over. Rainbow quickly set up the tree logs in a circle then whooshed over the stream to collects some stones. She then spread them out quickly in a smaller circle in the middle of the trunk pieces to set up a place for the campfire. Once she had finished, she hovered over the completed campsite setup. Scootaloo was amazed.

"Alright, Scootaloo," the orange Pegasus said quietly to herself with her back against Rainbow, "Just play it cool." Scootaloo then tried to head over to Rainbow in a casual manner.

"Hey, Rai-" Scootaloo's moment was ruined when she suddenly tripped, and then found herself trying to balance herself while rolling on one of the logs. She then tumbled off and rolled against the roots of another tree, which sent her flying back to the campsite. Rainbow ducked the avoid the spinning Scootaloo as the young Pegasus landed hard on her back. Scootaloo twitched and cringed painfully from the impact as a tear tried to escape her right eye.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo tried again after clearing her throat and looking like she was reclining on the ground, "What's up?" Rainbow just gave Scootaloo a funny look before glaring at the rest of the group.

"What took you guys so long?" Rainbow asked irritably as she hovered a little higher in the air.

"Well, _some_ of us didn't pack as light as the others," said Applejack as she set her gear down and glared at Rarity, who had removed one of the shoes from her fore-hoof was just filing it and said nothing, "So we were slowed down a bit." Nopony seemed to notice that Sweetie Belle was struggling to pull the cart and had smiled apologetically to Applejack's remark.

It wasn't long before Applejack and Apple Bloom began working together to assemble their tent and it completely assembled in no time at all. Scootaloo just sat on one of the logs and watched as Rainbow flew over to the log and took a seat beside her.

"Looks like you'll be sharing a tent with me, huh?" Rainbow remarked.

"Heh, if that's okay with you," said Scootaloo with a shoulder shrug and cool demeanor.

"Sure!" Rainbow answered she rubbed a fore-hoof in Scootaloo's mane, "Long as you don't snore." Scootaloo had a giddy smile on her face until Rainbow brought her back to reality, "You don't snore, do you?"

"Nope. No Way. Not me," said Scootaloo answered, "Never snored a day or...night in my life." As the two Pegasi were talking, Rarity had finally found a spot for Sweetie Belle to stop pulling the wagon. Sweetie Belle then started grabbing some of the luggage out one by one as Rarity simply "supervised" for a bit and then grabbed a cube-like package that had a string attached to it with her magic.

"Then you and I are gonna get along just fine," said Rainbow as the two Pegasi exchanged smiles with other.

POP! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

These sounds stunned the two Pegasi as a strong gust of wind blew past them as Rarity pulled the string on her cube shaped package. This turned the package into a large two story luxury tent with a small balcony on the second floor with a canopy extending at the entrance. The other four ponies just looked at the site with their jaws hitting the floor.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," said Rainbow in disbelief as Rarity appeared in the upstairs balcony.

"Sweetie Belle, do be a dear and see if you can fine some fresh flowers for my bedside vase," said Rarity as she drop the vase below, which bounced off the canopy and onto Sweetie Belle's back. The little filly headed on her way as Rainbow, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom watched the scene with smirks on their faces.

"Scootaloo, do be a sweetheart and see if you can gather some firewood," Rainbow asked, pretending to talk and act like Rarity. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laughed.

"Seriously though," said Rainbow bluntly, "Can you get us some wood for the fire?" The two fillies stared for a moment.

"Of course!" said Scootaloo before zipping away.

By the time night had fallen, Applejack used a special mechanism made of two twigs and a string to create a fire.

"Okay, everybody get comfortable," said Rainbow as she hovered before the group, "'cause I'm about to tell you the best story you've ever heard." As Applejack and Apple Bloom sit on the giant logs, Scootaloo sat on the ground beside Apple Bloom. Rarity was just reclining on a chasse sofa she had brought with her as Sweetie Belle served her tea before taking a seat next to Apple Bloom.

"Is it about the time when Rarity had wings," said Scootaloo, "and then they got ruined, and then you had to save her from plummeting to her doom?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both winced at the suggestion and even Rarity had to turn her head away with a light blush on her face. Rainbow could tell Rarity looked rather uncomfortable.

"Okay, maybe it's the _second_ best story you've ever heard," said Rainbow, "but probably still the scariest." Rainbow made her tone sound spooky as she hovered above Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, who looked both nervous and uneasy. Even Scootaloo was a bit startled.

"You like scary stories, _right_?" Rainbow asked Scootaloo, startling her and making her gasp.

"Mm-hmm," Scootaloo answered bravely.

"It all happened on a night just like this one," said Rainbow in a spooky voice and some eerie music could be heard, "in a forest, just like this..." The moon was already high in the night sky as Rainbow neared the end of her spooky story.

"...and then, The Olden Pony asked," said Rainbow as she mimicked the voice of an elderly mare, " _Who's got my rusty horseshoe_?"

"Not me!" said Sweetie Belle nervously as she and Scootaloo held Apple Bloom as there was a suspenseful pause of silence.

" _You do_!" Rainbow shouted as she zoomed up to them from the right. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screamed and ran off. Scootaloo just stayed put but appeared to be in a state of shock. Rainbow just laughed.

"Something in my throat," said Scootaloo as she cleared her throat to recompose herself, "I wasn't scared at all. Heheh. Good story."

"Knew _you_ wouldn't be scared," said Rainbow, "The way you jumped that cart the other day, you're like me - fearless." Rainbow then rubbed her fore-hoof onto Scootaloo's mane again and then flew to the top pole on Rarity's tent, making it bend sideways as she stood on it.

"Yeah. Fearless," said Scootaloo nervously as she smiled, but one could see that her teeth were chattering as an owl hooted in the background.

"Don't worry," said Rarity to a very frightened Sweetie Belle as the filly coddled her younger sister by the cheek, "Rarity is here to keep you safe and sound. Ooh!" Sweetie Belle felt better as Applejack yawned.

"Think it's about time for me to hit the straw," said Applejack as she turned to show Apple Bloom clinging onto her back tightly and trembling.

"Don't you worry, little sis," said Applejack as she rubbed a fore-hoof in Apple Bloom's mane, "There's no "Olden Pony" in our tent." The two sisters than headed inside of their tent. Scootaloo just chuckled sheepishly to herself.

"Haa, that sure was funny, wasn't it?" Scootaloo remarked nervously, "Heheh. How they were all afraid of the Olden Pony? Heh, but not me, heh!" Any other pony could tell Scootaloo was just putting up a brave act, but Rainbow actually believed her.

"That's because you're tough," said Rainbow, giving her a playful shoulder jab, "just like when I was your age!" Scootaloo just smiled and rubbed the shoulder Rainbow had jabbed. Rainbow then dumped some water to put out the fire, making Scootaloo yelp as she jumped into the air but then stood on her hind legs, trying to look cool.

"I'm hitting the sack," said Rainbow, "Come in whenever you feel like it." Rainbow then zoomed into their tent. Scootaloo just stood in place, trying to keep cool and confident. Then she heard the sound of a twig snap and sat back down, looking rather uneasy. She then heard the rustling of some leaves and bit her lip nervously.

"It's, It's nothing...Just my imagination..." said Scootaloo nervously as she heard the sound of tree branches creaking.

"And that isn't the thundering stomp of The Olden Pony..." Scootaloo added in the same tone as she covered her ears. The wind blew through the branches and a howling of a wolf was heard in the distance. Scootaloo went rigid for a moment or two before rushing into the tent she was sharing with Rainbow and zipped it shut. She then climbed quickly into her sleeping bag as Rainbow just snored loudly beside her while laying on her back. Scootaloo's eyes darted from side to side fearfully before she felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell asleep. She didn't sleep for long before she heard some distant muttering outside the tent. Scootaloo woke up and her eyes looked from side to side again before she opened the tent and walked outside. She was shocked to see that their tent was the only one by the campsite and forest was filled with scary looking trees.

"I-Is anyone out there?" Scootaloo asked before she went rigid. She heard the sound of loud stomping and branches creaking. Then she heard the sound of a pony mumbling to themselves. Scootaloo ran away from the tent. As she panted and gasped while running as fast as she could, but the pony following her was able to keep up with Scootaloo despite walking very slowly toward the orange filly. It was The Olden Pony!

"Who's got my rusty horseshoe?" she asked in an ominous tone. Scootaloo gasped as she kept running, panting again as she did so. Scootaloo then ran into a scary looking tree and neighs in terror as the tree roared at her. Then the branch that resembled one of its claws snapped off. Scootaloo sighed with relief...until she saw that The Olden Pony was standing right behind her!

" _Who's got my rusty horseshoe_?" The Olden Pony gasped and looked at Scootaloo with one red eye. Scootaloo cried out and revved her hind legs before running on all fours back to the tent, even using her wings to increase her speed. As Scootaloo made her way back into the tent, she didn't notice that Princess Luna was watching her from the other side of the trees.

"Rainbow Dash-?" Scootaloo called out as she shook the blue Pegasus's sleeping bag to wake her up. The sleeping bag opened to reveal...The Olden Pony!

" _You do_!" she snarled loudly. Scootaloo yelped as she woke up from what had apparently had been a very bad dream. The poor orange filly was so frightened that she started to just rock back and forth, nervously humming to herself as she watched Rainbow sleep beside her.

 _I wish Mario was here!_ Scootaloo thought to herself, _All those times I brushed him off when he said I could tell him anything that was bothering me...the one time I need him...he's NOT here! I'm all alone...alone...alone..._

By the next morning, Apple Bloom and Applejack were already packing up their tent. Rarity was back to reclining on her chasse sofa as Sweetie Belle was back to serving her tea and other goods on a platter. Scootaloo was just staring at one of the tent walls, still nervously humming to herself when Rainbow woke up yawning and smacking her lips.

"What's that noise?" Rainbow wondered as she heard Scootaloo's humming, "Is there a bug in here?" Rainbow just sighed contently to herself.

"I dunno about you," Rainbow continued, "but I slept like a filly." She then playfully jabbed the little filly, who turned around showing some rather large red eyes.

"Best night ever," said Scootaloo wearily and smiled.

"Glad you're rested up," said Rainbow, completely clueless to the orange fillies distress, "because we've got a _long_ trek ahead. Totally gonna be worth it when we get to Winsome Falls." Scootaloo turned away as Rainbow opened the tent.

"Yeah...totally..." said Scootaloo with a brave smile, but her eyes looked like she was suffering a mental breakdown as her right eye twitched uncontrollably.

As the group continued down the path, Applejack and Apple Bloom were leading the way with Rainbow hovered right behind them. Sweetie Bell was literally pushing Rarity on her chasse sofa, which now had wheels _and_ pulling the wagon as well. Rarity was just enjoying her ride when she felt something wet hit her brow.

"Ohh...Am I sweating?" said Rarity in a panicked tone, "Oh! _I think I'm sweating_!" She then saw Sweetie Belle was literally drenched in a large pool of sweat and she rubbed her little sister's mane, "Oh, uh, but it's absolutely worth it to get to spend time with my little sister. It's just that this cart feels like it's getting heavier all the _time_!" As much as Rarity had _no right_ to complain about the weight of the cart since she wasn't even pulling it, she actually had a legitimate point. The cart was getting heavier because a certain orange filly was taking a power nap on the back of the cart.

"I don't care if that cart's as heavy as a pack of mules," said Applejack as Scootaloo continued to snooze, "If we don't get a move on, it'll be dark before we get to the campsite!" The mention of the word night woke Scootaloo up with a start.

"Dark?" Scootaloo exclaimed as she jumped off the back of the cart and rolled by on her scooter and her wings buzzing, "I'll just ride ahead and make sure the path is clear. We don't wanna be out here after dark, right?"

"Doesn't matter to me," said Rainbow plainly.

"Well, y'know," said Scootaloo as she pointed discreetly at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, "it's for the scaredy-ponies, heheh." The two fillies exchanged looks with each other as Rainbow just nodded and Scootaloo took off. As Scootaloo was rolling along, she let out a long yawn and her eyes were struggling to stay open. Scootaloo gasped.

"Don't fall asleep now," Scootaloo told herself, "We've got to get to that campsite before dark..." Scootaloo then fell asleep on her scooter, but as soon as she hit a bump, she woke up immediately. She looked around nervously and then had a determined look to stay awake, but she fell asleep again. This time she just leaned backwards on her scooter as she kept going in her sleep. Good thing her body was tilted to the side at the right moment because it caused her scooter to turn away from the edge of a cliff that had spiny thorns at the bottom. She then approached a stream of water where a crocodile got ready to attack her, but Scootaloo managed to make the jump, stomping the crocodile's head in her sleep and continued on the other side. The crocodile growled at her but was ignored. Next came a large bear getting ready to eat a fresh fish for his meal. Just as he went to chomp on it, Scootaloo raced by, unintentionally snatching the fish away as the bear chomped down on nothing but air. He grunted in surprise, not even knowing Scootaloo had gone by. His fish just bounced about on the top of Scootaloo's helmet as she rolled down a steep slope and inside of a hallow log that was balanced on the rock. The log spun about a few times before Scootaloo rolled out on the other side. The fish, which had dropped on the ground when she had rolled inside the log, acted as a road block. Scootaloo's scooter hit the fish and was sent flying off her scooter. As the orange Pegasus was in the air, she curled into a comfortable sleeping position. She tucked her hind legs in and crossed her fore-legs together before resting her head into the latter. She then landed into a bush alongside the path the group had been following. Rarity was now off her chasse sofa and walking on her own.

"That's why it's always important to bring your own trunk on any public outing," Rarity had been telling the others when they saw Scootaloo snoozing in the bush. Scootaloo woke up immediately with a gasp once she realized she wasn't on her scooter anymore.

"Um...don't come this way!" said Scootaloo, "Take the path! It's, heh, way better than going through the bushes." The rest of the group just looked at her funny before they continued on their way.

As they ventured further down the path, Rainbow and Apple Bloom were leading the way with Rarity and Sweetie Belle, whom the latter was still pulling the wagon. Applejack was walking alongside Scootaloo in the back. She had taken notice of how tired and exhausted Scootaloo looked. Applejack then stepped on a twig, making Scootaloo yelp as she jumped high into the air and clutched the edge of a cloud above. Then the corner of the cloud she was holding dissipated and Scootaloo came crashing down to the ground, leaving a crater when she hit the ground.

"You're more nervous than a worm in an apple on cider making day," said Applejack as she peeked inside of the hole, "What gives Scootaloo?"

"Heh, nothing, just thought I heard something, aheh," Scootaloo replied as she poked out of her hole. Then an owl hooted, making Scootaloo yelped as she burrowed into the dirt a bit backwards and leaned against some piled up dirt behind her, clearly frightened.

"You sure you're okay?" said Applejack, "You seem a little jumpy."

"Just getting my exercise," said Scootaloo as she stretched her hind legs a bit, "You know how important it is to stretch out those hindquarters every so often, aheh." Scootaloo could tell Applejack wasn't believing her. Then a frog croaked, making Scootaloo zoom over to Rarity and Sweetie Belle to get away from Applejack.

"Uh, d-do you need a little help?" Scootaloo offered.

"That's so sweet, thank you," said Rarity as she used her magic to turn Scootaloo around. Sweetie Belle then put the harness on the orange Pegasus and walked away, happy to get a break from pulling the cart.

"Um...what are friends for?" said Scootaloo, but received no answer as she found herself struggling to pull the wagon alone. It was already nightfall by the time they arrived at the next campsite area.

"No need for tents tonight, y'all," said Applejack, "We'll just take shelter in that cave." Applejack then pointed at the cave as Scootaloo squeezed out of her harness and her eyes grew big in fright at the sight.

"All _right_!" said Rainbow excitedly as she hovered in the air, "A deep, dark cave! Perfect for the story I've got for tonight. All we need is a campsite, and we're good to go." Scootaloo gulped.

"Uh, of course..." said Scootaloo nervously when she heard the sound of a wolf howling. She then looked at the woods and saw various pairs of green eyes starting at her.

"I'll be right back with lots of firewood from the deep...dark...not scary-at-all forest!" said Scootaloo nervously.

"Thanks," said Rainbow bluntly and unamused by her nervousness. Scootaloo just smiled and nervously headed toward the woods as she saw the green eyes and heard some growling. She stood with her back against the wagon she began breathing heavily. It was then she noticed a small collection of twigs just a few yards away.

"Okay, I can do this," said Scootaloo to herself and then sighed, "On the count of three, I get those branches. One...two...three!" She didn't move and just trembled fearfully before she sighed to herself annoyance.

"Here, branches, branches, branches..." Scootaloo called out as she squatted down and gestured for the branched to come towards her. She face-planted the dirt, knowing how silly she must have looked doing that. She then peeked out from behind the wagon seeing that the rest of the campsite logs and pebbles had been set up already. It should also be noticed that Rarity had removed her travel outfit and Sweetie Belle was sitting next to her, Apple Bloom was with Applejack, and Rainbow was sitting alone for the moment.

"Bbbbrrr!" Applejack shivered as she rubbed her shoulders with her fore-hooves, "Hoo-wee! It's colder than a timberwolf's toenail." Scootaloo leaned against the wagon fearfully, but she knew she needed to hurry up or somepony might start asking her questions again. She certainly didn't want to keep Rainbow waiting.

"Here you go!" said Scootaloo before she took off for the branches, laughing nervously as she bounced about on her fore-hoofs, picked up the branches with her mouth, continued laughing nervously, and ran off the campsite and quickly dumped it into the area for the fire. Scootaloo just smiled.

"That's _it_?" Rainbow asked annoyed.

"It's all I could find, 'cause, y'know," said Scootaloo, "there aren't that many trees around here!" The view zoomed out to show they were surrounded by plenty of trees. Rarity and Sweetie Belle exchanged puzzled looks with each other.

"It's all we need," said Applejack in an understanding tone, "Why don't you sit with Rainbow Dash for a while?" Scootaloo sat as close to Rainbow as she could with her hind legs tucked into her chest. She was worried Rainbow could see how frightened she looked. Fortunately, she was lucky. Rainbow was completely clueless.

"Now where was I?" said Rainbow as she pondered as Scootaloo looked at her worriedly, "Oh, yeah, the...scary part." Rainbow used her spooky voice and then laughed evilly. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle smiled, but Scootaloo was already on edge. She didn't want to hear the story at all, but instead of being honest, she came up with an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Scootaloo, "How about I tell tonight's story?" Rainbow looked shocked and then relaxed.

"Alright," said Rainbow as she reclined against the wooden log, "just make sure it's a horrible one." Applejack and Rarity each pulled their young sisters close and smiled.

"There once was a really, really nice pony who lived in a bright and sunny land," said Scootaloo with an over the top smile on her face, "where there are rainbows every day, and lots and lots of happy friends, and-" Rarity and Sweetie Belle exchanged looks with each other again until Scootaloo was cut off as Rainbow put her fore-hoof over her mouth.

"No offense," said Rainbow as she rubbed Scootaloo's mane, "but it's not a real campfire story unless somepony's shaking." She then got up and looked evilly at the group as she stood on a rock and told her story.

"I've been told that these very woods are haunted..." Rainbow began in a spooky voiced as Scootaloo gulped fearfully.

"...by The _Headless Horse_!" Rainbow continued, "It gallops only at night-"

"If it doesn't have a head," said Applejack with a smirk on her face, "then how in tarnation does this pony know where it's goin'?"

"It's headless, not _brainless_ ," said Rainbow as she stuck her head into Applejack's face and then continued her story with her spooky tone, "...looking for little lost ponies-" Rainbow then appeared behind Applejack and Apple Bloom, startling the two ponies.

"So where's its brain?" Applejack asked smugly.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned before sitting back on her rock, "Fear was dripping from the air..." The four ponies then listened making O shapes with their mouths as Rainbow appeared in the shadows as she told her story.

"...and they were never heard from ever again!" Rainbow ended in a spooky tone. Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Never?" she asked fearfully.

" _Never_ ," said Rainbow with a shake of her head. Applejack and Rarity just smiled as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were clearly spooked. Then the fire sparked loudly.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screamed and then they laughed as they hugged Applejack and Rarity respectively. Poor Scootaloo was left alone, just trembling fearfully behind a log as she peeked up from it.

"Don't worry," said Rarity to Sweetie Belle as their luxury tent was already set up inside the cave, "you'll be safe with me tonight."

"It's not time for bed yet, is it?" said Scootaloo fearfully as she rushed up to Applejack.

"'Fraid so, Scootaloo," said Applejack.

"Uh, but we haven't even sung any campfire songs yet!" Scootaloo squeaked when Sweetie Belle rushed up to her side.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" said Sweetie Belle. She then bashed Rainbow off her rock and began to sing out of rhythm and out of tune.

"Ninety-nine bucket of oats on the wall," Sweetie Belle sang loudly, "ninety-nine buckets of oats! Take one down..."

Some time passes...

"...pass it around, you got eighty-one buckets of oats on the wall..." Sweetie Belle continued as all but Scootaloo just looked annoyed. The orange Pegasus just smiled widely and swayed to the song.

More time passes...

"...forty-one buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got forty..." Sweetie Belle paused to catch her breath and then kept going, "...buckets of oats on the wall!" By now, Applejack and Rarity were looking bored and drowsy. Apple Bloom and Rainbow looked even more agitated then before. Scootaloo was still smiling and swaying from side to side to a beat that only existed in her head.

Even _more_ times passes...

"...buckets of oats!" Sweetie Belle continued singing. By now everypony minus Scootaloo had fallen asleep, but even the orange Pegasus had dark circles under her eyes as she kept smiling and swaying from side to side to the song.

"Take one down, pass it around, you've got zero buckets of oats on the _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL_!" Sweetie Belle sang that last word long, loud, and very off key, jolting everypony who had fallen sleep awake with a start. Then she just smiled.

PLOP!

Uh-oh...Sweetie Belle's batteries just ran out...anypony got a charger plug? Just kidding.

The others just yawned as Rarity picked her up and put the young marshmallow filly on her back as they all headed into the cave, except for Scootaloo.

"Good night, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity in exhaustion.

"Good night, y'all," said Applejack.

"Good night, y'all," said Apple Bloom.

"Sleep tight," Rainbow replied. Scootaloo just stood outside the cave.

"Oh, just one more song! Anyone?" Scootaloo offered as she rushed into the cave, "How about a dance contest? I know you like to cut a rug, so how 'bout we mess up a cave floor? I have a brilliant idea! Hide and seek! Who's with me?" Scootaloo energetically rushed about the cave as she made her suggestions, but everypony else was just heading to bed. However, Rainbow, Apple Bloom, and Applejack did watch Scootaloo pace about.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Apple Bloom as she fell asleep face first.

"Aww," said Scootaloo sadly.

"Seems like you don't really wanna go to sleep tonight," said Applejack, "Is there some reason why?"

"Pfft, of course not!" said Scootaloo putting on a brave face, "I just _love_ camping and hanging out with Rainbow Dash so much that I don't wanna waste a single minute with sleep!" Scootaloo then yawned before recomposing herself, "Heh, silly sleep." Applejack just sighed inwardly.

 _I thought those fillies learned their lesson about keeping their problems to themselves_ she thought, _That filly is just like Rainbow, too stubborn to admit her own fears._ Applejack's thoughts were interrupted.

"That's cool and all, Scoot," Rainbow replied as she put some plugs into her ears, "but this pony needs her shut-eye and she needs it now!" Rainbow turned around to go to sleep as the rest of the ponies did the same. Scootaloo just sat on her sleeping bag alone since she was the only pony awake.

"Ugh, this is so unfair," said Scootaloo as she yawned, "I'm falling asleep..." Scootaloo then closed her eyes and snored as she fell asleep to the dripping water from the stalacities hanging from the cave's ceiling.

Scootaloo then found herself alone in the middle of a dark forest. She then heard the sound of some hoofsteps coming after her. She then looked at her own hooves before looking behind herself nervously as she paced about fearfully. It was then she heard the hoofsteps increase and Scootaloo took off with the sound of an accelerating vehicle.

"If The Headless Horse catches me," Scootaloo gasped, "I'm never gonna be heard from again! And _I wanna be heard from_!" It was then she tripped over a tree root.

"Woah, woaaah! Ugh!" Scootaloo grunted as she tumbled down a lower slope into a pile of leaves below, "Woah!" The running hoofsteps approached her as Scootaloo backed right into a rocky wall behind her. It was then she saw The Headless Horse appear before her.

"It's all over!" Scootaloo cried out hysterically as she stood on her hind legs against the wall. Scootaloo panted heavily before she screamed again. It was then a familiar alicorn's face appeared behind The Headless Horse. Scootaloo crouched low the ground and covered her face.

"A warm welcome to you, Scootaloo," said a voice. It was then Princess Luna appeared as she blasted The Headless Horse away, giving the orange filly a warm smile.

"Princess Luna!" said Scootaloo as she uncovered her eyes and stood up, "I thought you were The Headless Horse!"

"You were mistaken," said Princess Luna with a smile on her face, "but I hope not disappointed."

"You are so, so much better than The Headless Horse," said Scootaloo.

"She should be," said the voice of a familiar colt, "she's lots of fun to hang out with." Scootaloo blinked and was surprised to see Mario standing nearby.

"Mario?!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back at the Carousel Boutique? And Princess Luna back in Canterlot?"

"I am the princess of the night," Princess Luna answered as she stretched her wings, "Thus it is my duty to come into your dreams."

"Oh, yeah...Wait, is this just a dream?" Scootaloo surprised, "But it feels so real." Scootaloo then reached out into some air and it caused some light air ripples with a reverberating drumbeat.

"I assure you that you are asleep," said Princess Luna. Scootaloo blinked and then saw Mario and smiled.

"Mario, I just want you to know that I'm deeply in love with you and that you are the perfect stallion for me," said Scootaloo excitedly, "Will you marry me?" Scootaloo smiled excitedly as Mario looked rather annoyed.

"This maybe your dream, Scootaloo," said Mario bluntly, "But I'm not part of it. I'm the _real_ Mario." Scootaloo's eyes nearly popped out as her face turned dark pink, but she then looked puzzled.

"How are you...oh wait, this was a nightmare!" said Scootaloo as a matter of fact and also in a very disappointed tone, "No wonder you turned me down."

"What Mario's saying is indeed correct," said Princess Luna, "The Mario you see before you is the same Mario at the Carousel Boutique."

"But...I...I don't get it," said Scootaloo confused.

"You see, Scootaloo," said Mario, "Once or twice a month, I join Princess Luna in the dream world to keep her company and spend time with her. We were just having some tea and cookies when you screamed for help. Sorry, for the confusion and the reality check. You know as my best friend that I'll always love you."

"I see..." said Scootaloo, still surprised to hear that Princess Luna would allow Mario into the dream world with her. She had forgotten that Mario did call the moon princess "Aunt" Luna.

"Now that your question has been answered," Princess Luna continued, "as I said before, you are asleep, But when you awake, the thing that frightens you the most will still exist."

"Eh...The Headless Horse?" said Scootaloo nervously.

"Hmmm..." Princess Luna pondered skeptically, "Is The Headless Horse _really_ what frightens you the most?" Scootaloo just sat down sadly and looked at the ground. Mario went to speak, but Princess Luna raised a wing for him to remain silent.

"Mm-mm," said Scootaloo as she stared at the ground, "I'm afraid Rainbow will find out I'm not as tough as she thinks I am." Mario just gave her a sympathetic smile.

" _Everypony has fears, Scootaloo,_ " said Princess Luna gently, " _Everypony must face them in our own way._ But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue." Scootaloo gave a nervous whine.

"You can do it," said Mario as he rubbed her back, "Rainbow won't turn somepony away just because they have fears. Remember when we were all stuck inside the clubhouse? Rainbow has her own fears too. Aunt Luna is right, you need to confront Rainbow about it and the sooner the better." It was then the air rippled around her, Mario felt himself being pushed away from Scootaloo and held onto one of Princess Luna's fore leg to avoid being swept away as some rocks tumbled in the background.

" _Face your fears_!" Princess Luna reminded Scootaloo as she and Mario disappeared into the moon.

"Princess Luna? Mario?" Scootaloo called out when she woke up with a start and sighed, "It's was just a dream. Good thing too. I'd never live with myself if I had said _that_ to Mario and I was awake..." Scootaloo then heard the water droplets from the stalactites and gasped again.

"But The Headless Horse isn't just a dream!" said Scootaloo as she jumped out of her sleeping bag and looked around, "Rainbow Dash said it lives _here_ , in _these very woods_!" Then she heard some distant whinnying as she stood outside the cave and looked around again, only to see more water dripping from the stalactites.

"It's the wicked whinny of The Headless Horse!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she put on her helmet, jumped on her scooter (which nopony knows how or when she retrieved it), buzzed her wings, and took off as fast as she could from the cave. If she had stayed just a few seconds longer, she would have realized that it was just Rainbow doing those whinnying-like sounds as she snored. Scootaloo just continued to race into the woods.

"So it's a horse without a head..." Scootaloo said to herself as she panted, "which means it doesn't have a mouth...and if it doesn't have a mouth, then...it's not a horse-eat-pony kind of horse...but still...it's a horse _without a head_!" Suddenly, her scooter hit a small rock on the ground, causing her tires to screech as she lost control, and fell off. She and her scooter then tumbled out of a bush and down a steep slope.

"Whoa, whoa!" Scootaloo yelped as she fell off the edge of the slope and grabbed a nearby tree branch to avoid falling into a raging river below. Her scooter fell right into the water. Scootaloo watched her scooter disappear and whined fearfully as she held the branch with her fore-legs for dear life.

"Hello?!" Scootaloo called out, "Is anyone out there?" She then added nervously as she hugged the branch, "Anyone except The Headless Horse?"It was then her branch gave a loud creak and then the branch creaked again as it broke off completely.

"Heellllp-" Scootaloo screamed as she fell into the river. She tried her best to stay on the water surface as she splashed about. It was then she noticed the river ended in a large waterfall. She tried her best to swim against the current, but it was too strong and she was soon sent over the edge.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Scootaloo screamed as she fell to her doom, but then a whoosh was heard as Rainbow grabbed her as she flew by at high speed.

"I gotcha!" Rainbow called out.

"Rainbow Dash! Is that you?" said Scootaloo as she cupped her fore-hooves together, "Thank you, thank you!" It wasn't long before Rainbow set Scootaloo down near a small stream in the woods.

"What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?!" Rainbow scolded, not even asking if Scootaloo was alright. Scootaloo turned away and she began to cry as Rainbow glared at her. Scootaloo then stopped her tears when she saw Princess Luna's face on the moon.

"It is time for you to face your real fear, Scootaloo," said Princess Luna in an echoing voice tone. As Rainbow continued to glare impatiently at her, Scootaloo took a deep breath and sighed as she took a few steps forward.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo as her voice speed up the more she spoke, "I just wanted you to hang out with me and see how cool I was so you'd take me under your wing, teach me everything you know, and become like my big sister!" She then took a deep breath as Rainbow's glare softened a bit.

"But then you started telling those spooky stories and I got scared!" Scootaloo confessed, "I thought I heard The Headless Horse so I ran out here by myself and..." She began to cry once again, "...well, I guess you know the rest." Scootaloo removed her helmet and hugged it as she sniffled to herself. Rainbow just gave her sympathetic smile as she sat down beside the crying filly.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you something," Rainbow said once Scootaloo had finished talking, "but if you ever tell anypony else, I'm gonna deny it. First time, I heard those stories...I was scared too."

"You were?" Scootaloo asked with a sniffle.

"Sure!" Rainbow answered, but adding her usual confident demeanor, "I mean, I got over it because I realized pretty quick that if there _was_ such a thing as a Headless Horse, I could totally take it on." Scootaloo gave her a sheepish smile.

"So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm," said Scootaloo with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah, I might be up for something like that," said Rainbow as she used her right wing to pull Scootaloo close to her.

" _Really_?" said Scootaloo excitedly.

"As long as you don't go falling into any more rivers in the middle of the night," Rainbow teased. Scootaloo giggled.

"It's a deal!" said Scootaloo as the two Pegasi shared a tender hug.

By next morning, the group had finally reached Winsome Falls, which had several waterfalls around the area and skies filled with rainbows.

"I call sister teams!" said Sweetie Belle, "Last herd to make it to the falls is a moldy carrot!"

"Ugh, if you insist," said Rarity indignantly as she trotted forward with her nose in the air, but a smirk on her face showed that she was just playing around as Sweetie Belle zoomed by and she giggled, "it is so on!" Rarity then took off as Apple Bloom and Applejack gave chase. Rainbow watched the two sister teams take off.

"They think _they_ can beat the two of _us_?" said Rainbow as she raised her wings into the air. Scootaloo squatted down, fluttering her own wings with a determined smile on her face. Rainbow then held Scootaloo up with a fore-leg so she and Rainbow could pursue the other sisters as they took to the skies together.

Later that night, Scootaloo was walking down an ominous path again, when a red eye appeared from the shadows of a nearby tree. The Olden Pony had followed her.

" _Who's got my rusty horseshoe_?" She grumbled, making Scootaloo flinch away for a bit and then narrowed her eyes at the elderly pony. It was then Rainbow arrived from a nearby bush.

"Here it is, for pony's sake," said Rainbow as she tossed the horseshoe at The Olden Pony, "Now take it and stop all your moaning."

"Thank you," said The Olden Pony as she put the horseshoe on, "and have a nice day." Rainbow then walked up beside her and smiled at Scootaloo. The orange filly then heard a chuckle. She turned her head to see Princess Luna, alone this time, just watching her quietly. Princess Luna gave Scootaloo a smile and a wink.

Scootaloo just smiled in return.

 **Mario's presence in this episode was pretty light, and there might be one or two more episodes like this where his appearance will be very minimal this season. Fortunately the next episode won't be one of those cases. There might even be a double plot...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	62. Wonderbolts Academy

Wonderbolts Academy

 _Pony's Log Number 307: One of the most difficult decisions anypony can make is having to choose between their lifelong dream and doing what is right..._

One day, the mane six were enjoying a little picnic just below Rainbow's cloudominium. Twilight was just enjoying one of the books she had brought with her. Rarity was sipping a drink, Applejack was eating an apple, Fluttershy was just sitting quietly looking cute, Rainbow was looking out into the distance, and Pinkie Pie was bouncing around Rainbow's mailbox, which had been placed on the ground.

"Ooooh," Pinkie groaned frantically, "I wish the mailpony would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not!" Pinkie started bouncing about on her hind legs and then squatted down, trembling nervously before the mailbox.

"Pinkie Pie," said Twilight calmly as she looked up from her book, "you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash."

"I'm not nervous at all," said Rainbow in her usual confident demeanor, "When I get into the Wonderbolts Academy..."

"IF you get in!" Pinkie retorted as she stood on Twilight's book, making the purple pony back away from the group, " _if_ you get in! Don't jinx it!" As Pinkie spoke, she got into Rainbow's face and shook her by the shoulders with her fore-legs.

"I'm telling you, it's in the bag," said Rainbow with a calm smile on her face.

"Don't jinx it!" Pinkie protested.

"Maybe Mario put in a good word for you," said Fluttershy, "After all, Spitfire asked him to help her out at the Academy. He said he'd be gone for about six weeks."

"I'm surprised Twilight's been so calm about it," said Rarity, "Mario's been gone four weeks already."

"Of course I'm calm," said Twilight, "Mario loves me with all his heart and I said he should do it. He writes to me every day that he misses me and I write back. Why would I be worried about him being gone for so long? I mean he's only spending his time with Spitfire...who is a girl...and she's been there for him since his accident...they are very close...and any colt would _love_ to be her special somepony. (Heh) I mean Mario is very handsome...and Spitfire is single...and the Pegasi stallions are always getting crushes on her...Spitfire could well say she's better for Mario. But...Mario wouldn't dump me for her, right, right? _Right_?" The more Twilight spoke, the more unstable her smile became and the hairs from her mane started sticking out one by one. The rest of the group just looked a bit worried and disturbed.

"Umm, of course not," said Applejack, "Besides, Mario has always said his heart is for you, Twilight. He wouldn't get together with Spitfire."

"But Mario is still a stallion," said Twilight frantically, "And Spitfire could easily persuade him into dumping me for her. After all, when he needed me to most after his accident, _she_ was the one there for him! Not me! Don't you get it! _I'm losing my Schmoopy to Spitfire! He'll love her more than me!_ " Twilight then buried her face into the picnic blanket and began to cry loudly.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Fluttershy said sadly, "I was only saying that with Mario at the academy. He might be able to help Rainbow get accepted."

"Actually, I didn't tell him that I was applying." Rainbow remarked, "I wanna get in by my own merit and not because he's best friends..."

"You mean his new marefriend!" Twilight cried out as he tears continued to fall.

"No, I don't want to get in because he's _best friends_ with Spitfire," Rainbow finished sternly.

"I'm sure you can get in on your own," said Rarity.

"She is the best flyer in Ponyville," said Applejack as she continued munching her apple.

"In Ponyville?" Rainbow exclaimed as she zoomed in front of Applejack and Fluttershy and posed in the air, "I'm probably the best flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow then spun around a large white cloud and created a slide, which she went down on laying on her back and sliding head first on it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they just made me a Wonderbolt on the first day," said Rainbow confidently as she hovered back down the group flying backwards as she reclined in the air. Rainbow was so busy boasting that she ended up bumping right into the messenger pony.

"Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash," the messenger pony. Rainbow quickly snatched the letter and hovered away as she tore it open and read the letter inside. As she continued reading, her excited smile soon turned into a disheartening frown.

"I...didn't get in," said Rainbow sadly. Pinkie gasped as the rest of the group just gave Rainbow sad looks.

"Gotcha!" said Rainbow and laughed as she showed them what was _obviously_ an acceptance letter, making them smile as she gave them all a smug look, "Ha, you guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in!" Rainbow was then intercepted by the pink blur, knocking the acceptance letter out her fore-hoof. They spun about a bit before Rainbow found herself caught in one of Pinkie's bone crushing hugs.

"I'm just soooooooooo happy for you!" said Pinkie as she hugged Rainbow tightly.

"Uh...thanks?" Rainbow remarked as Pinkie squealed as she squeezed the blue Pegasus even tighter. Rainbow's eyes looked like they were about to pop out as she cringed painfully.

"Pinkie Pie?" said Rainbow, "I kinda need to get going."

"Okay, I'm done!" said Pinkie as she let the cyan Pegasus go and bounced away. Rainbow then zoomed by Applejack and Rarity, who had prepared her saddle bag, and put it on the blue Pegasus's back.

"The sooner I get there," said Rainbow as she adjusted her saddle bag strap, "the sooner I get to show 'em my stuff! See you guys in a week! Oh, and I'll be sure to say hello to Mario if I see him!"

"Tell Mario I love him!" Twilight called out from below before adding angrily, " _and get him as far away from Spitfire as possible_!" The others looked at her annoyingly. Twilight just blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever," said Rainbow with a dismissive eye roll as they all waved goodbye.

"Good luck!" Applejack shouted as she stood a few feet away from the group.

"Won't need it," said Rainbow as she flew off into the sky and out of sight. Pinkie then rushed beside Applejack and pulled out a giant sized megaphone.

" ** _DON'T FORGET TO WRITE_!**" Pinkie shouted so loudly as they the mountains and trees swayed away from her voice as it echoed into the distance. Even the four friends had to hold their ground as their manes blew from the loud volume of Pinkie's voice.

"Do you think she heard me?" Pinkie asked as the rest of the ponies had frazzled manes, tails, and expressions on their faces. Then Twilight quickly recovered.

"Oh, she'll hear this," said Twilight as she grabbed the megaphone, " ** _SAVE MY SCHMOOPY AND DESTROY SPITFIRE!_** " While the others covered their ears this time, the same background animation for the mountains and trees was repeated as Twilight's voice echoed in the distance.

"A little loud Twilight?" Pinkie asked in annoyance.

"Listen to her!" said the rest of the ponies as they all gathered around Pinkie and glared.

"What?" Pinkie asked innocently. The others just rolled their eyes at her cluelessness.

(Main Theme)

Rainbow was very excited as she made her way to the top of a very tall plateau that had an airstrip on it and various buildings surrounding it made out of clouds. This was the location of the Wonderbolts Academy. Rainbow smiled as she saw various squads of Pegasi take the skies. Another pegasi group began flying through various cloud rings as another group marched in formation together. Other groups were doing push-ups, one Pegasi was even doing chin ups with one of the Pegasi instructors, and another group maneuvered through some metal rings as they flew past Rainbow.

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow with a confident and determined smile on her face as she headed toward the airstrip, "This is gonna be sweet!" As Rainbow headed on her way, Mario and Spitfire were just chatting with each other. Both of them were each wearing a military style uniform and a pair of sunglasses with a whistle around their necks. While Spitfire was the Captain of the Wonderbolts, she was also a Sergeant of the Wonderbolts Academy. While she had started Mario as her personal assistant, those above her actually made him a Lieutenant, which was permanent even though his time working with Spitfire was temporary. While most Pegasi knew Mario earned his rank...

"Hey, why don't you two stop goo-goo eyeing each other in sun when there's work to be done!"

"ZIP IT UP THERE!" Spitfire shouted angrily.

There were others who believed it was because of Spitfire's "friendship" that Mario got his rank, especially since the two ponies were always seen together in public. Mario was just as irritated with the remarks as well.

"This is getting old _really_ fast," Mario remarked, "I mean sure, you're a great mare and would totally be really awesome to date. But I already have my marefriend. We're just lifelong friends who helped each other succeed."

"Exactly," said Spitfire, "besides, you're cute, but not my type. I mean you're too emotional, too sensitive, and you have anxiety problems..."

"Gee, thanks," said Mario sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Spitfire continued, "And you are a bit of a hot-head."

"Looks whose talking," Mario remarked as Spitfire jabbed his side with a fore-hoof.

"I just like being tough and you know that," Spitfire told him.

"Maybe a little too tough," Mario replied.

"Not this again..." Spitfire retorted with an eye roll.

"Seriously, I know you like to filter out the strong from the weak," said Mario, "but the way you made that pony cry was a bit much. She was just standing there and you hadn't even given instructions yet!"

"That's tough love, Mario," said Spitfire, "It's worked for me all these years so I ain't gonna change it. It worked on you after all." Mario just rolled his eyes.

"After you made me cry a river and wanna give up," Mario added.

"Not my fault you're soft," Spitfire remarked.

"Takes one to know one, Miss I-Got-Rejected-By-Wonderbolts-Three-Times-And-My-Life-Is-Over-WAHHH!" Mario remarked. Spitfire growled.

"You tell _nopony_ that story or I'll send you back to the ground the hard way!" Spitfire warned.

"If I go, I'm taking you with me!" Mario added with a smirk.

"I can _fly_ you dummy!" Spitfire shot back.

"Not with me holding on you," Mario replied, "because, and I quote, I'm too heavy for you to carry." Spitfire and Mario glared at each other, but they laughed.

"Ah, good times, right buddy?" Spitfire remarked.

"You bet," said Mario, "Oh looks like the next group has arrived! And whaddya know...Rainbow's here."

"Think you can avoid showing her any favoritism?" Spitfire asked.

"Actually, I plan I making her suffer _even_ more then everypony else," said Mario with a sly grin.

"Perfect," said Spitfire, "Get your game face on and let's go give 'em the warm welcome."

"Ready when you are, buddy," Mario replied as he summon two other Pegasi staff cadets, each wearing a light blue dress shirt, caps, and shades, to stand behind the two ponies as they made their way towards the group.

"Well, lookie what we got here," said Spitfire bluntly as the group stopped talking and stood at attention, "Bet y'all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya?"

"Yes, ma'am!" All eight Pegasi shouted.

"Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" Spitfire asked firmly as the two staff cadets let Spitfire and Mario pace about on their own.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Think you've to the guts to make it through a week of training in one piece?" Mario asked.

"Yes ma'am!"

Mario gave them all a death glare.

"Yes _sir_!"

"That's better!" Mario said sternly.

"I think _ma'am_ was more fitting," Spitfire remarked.

"Oh hush you," said Mario annoyed. Some of the other Pegasi snickered, especially Rainbow. But they quickly stopped when Spitfire started talking again.

"Well then. Let's me be the first to tell you..." said Spitfire with a smirk before she got into the face of one mare, " _You don't_! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt!" The mare looked a little discouraged as Spitfire walked away. Mario then got into Rainbow's face.

"Hear that?" said Mario as he raised a fore-hoof to his ear, "Silence! Nopony saying you should be a Wonderbolt! Guess you're not as good as you think you are!" Rainbow just growled inwardly. If she didn't know Mario was just doing his job, she would have beat him up by now. Spitfire then got into Cloudchaser's face.

"Still think you're something special?" Spitfire asked loudly, making the purple Pegasus's knees quiver.

"No, ma'am!" Cloudchaser squeaked. Spitfire then walked over to Bulk Biceps. She took notice of his rather tiny wings, making the large, muscular stallion very nervous.

"Ya think you're hot stuff?" Spitfire demanded as she hovered up to Bulk's face to make eye contact with him. Bulk just cowered back fearfully.

"You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy!" said Spitfire to Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder how much begging she had to do to get in," said Mario, "She looks like she's all talk and no skills!" Rainbow glared.

"You'll probably quit after the first day!" Spitfire added.

"No, ma'am! No, sir! I'd never quiet, ma'am...and sir!" Rainbow answered firmly.

"We will see," said Mario sternly before he and Spitfire headed towards another Pegasus mare with an ocean blue fur and light orange mane and tail.

"Ha. What about you?" Spitfire demanded, "But you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded."

"Try me, ma'am," said the ocean blue Pegasus. Spitfire was a bit stunned, as was Mario, as the yellow-orange Pegasus lowered her shades. Even Rainbow looked to the side with interest.

"What's that?" Spitfire demanded.

"Let me show you what I've got, ma'am," said the ocean blue Pegasus.

"Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh?" Spitfire asks.

"Yes, ma'am," the ocean blue Pegasus replied. Mario glared at her sternly.

"You are either the bravest or the _dumbest_ Pegasus I've ever met," said Mario as he looked at Spitfire and then Rainbow, "make that the _third_ actually."

"You better not be talking about me, _Lieutenant_!" Spitfire shot back.

"I wasn't," said Mario but then smirked, "until you opened your big mouth." The others snickered as Spitfire snarled.

"You wanna prove yourselves," said Spitfire, "Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you!" All but Rainbow and the ocean blue Pegasus groaned in reply.

" _NOW_!" Spitfire yelled as she blew her whistle and the eight Pegasi all took off with Rainbow and the ocean blue mare taking the lead. Mario just shook his head.

"As if one bloated ego wasn't bad enough," said Mario, "this troop's got two of 'em!"

"Well, they're either gonna prove themselves or be knocked down a peg or two the hard way," Spitfire remarked.

"Works for me," Mario replied as he grabbed a clip board to mark down the number of laps each Pegasus completed their laps around the track, or air track since they were flying and not running. Six of the eight Pegasi were flying about at a slow but steady pace while Rainbow and the ocean blue mare were literally racing each other and were well ahead of the others. Cloudchaser was about to complete another lap when the two Pegasus zoomed by, leaving a cloud of dust as Cloudchaser spun about and coughed from all the dust. Mario, Spitfire, and the staff cadets remained calm despite all the dust.

"Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!" Spitfire called out.

" _The FINAL LAP_!" Mario called out like an announcer.

"Do you always have to do that when somepony is one lap from finishing?" Spitfire asked annoyed.

"Oh come on, we're retired track racers," said Mario, "Like _you_ don't miss hearing that!"

"Whatever," Spitfire answered but still smiled nevertheless. Rainbow and the ocean blue Pegasus smirked as they raced along.

"One more lap to go!" said Rainbow.

"You're on!" said the ocean blue Pegasus as the two Pegasi raced each other. They were evenly matched in terms of speed and were soon skidding to a stop side by side as they finished their last lap.

"Five hundred!" Spitfire called out and then she and Mario approached the group.

"Not bad...for a couple of newbies," said Spitfire.

"We will see if that was pure skill...or pure luck," Mario added as he and Spitfire walked away to continue count for the other Pegasi.

"Name's Lightning Dust," said the ocean blue Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash!" said the cyan Pegasus as they shared a high-five with their wings.

"Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Definitely," said Rainbow as the two headed into the mess hall.

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie was standing beside her mailbox. It appeared that every few seconds Pinkie would creak open the mailbox door with a smile on her face, but once she found it empty, she'd frown and close it. Then repeat the process over and over again every couple of seconds. It was then Applejack arrived.

"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet," said Applejack, "Give her a chance to settle in first. I don't remember you being this anxious over a letter from Mario when he left."

"Oh, I know when Mario sends his letter to me," said Pinkie, "his letters come in the mail exactly seven days apart. Once I figured out Rainbow Dash's letter schedule, I can then know when to expect it and I won't have to sit in front of the mailbox every second of the day."

"So that's why Pinkie sat by her mail box for seven days when Mario left," Applejack muttered before readdressing the pink pony, "Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I heard Princess Celestia's got her workin' on some new spells! That...and the fact that Spike said Twilight's been crying herself to sleep for weeks and now she's spending her time listing every reason why Mario would dump her over Spitfire. She could _really_ use some of your cheerin' up right about now."

"New spells, huh? Cheering up Twilight too?" Pinkie pondered, "Okay." Pinkie then went to follow Applejack to the Library when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" said Pinkie as she went into panic mode, "If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. and if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter, and then she might worry it got lost. And if she's worrying about her letter, she'll be distracted. And if she's distracted, then she won't do well at the academy! And if she doesn't do well as the academy, then she'll get kicked out! And if she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt! And if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, **all her dreams will be crushed!** And it will be...all...my...fault!" As Pinkie continued to panic, she stood on her hind legs before finally collapsing to the ground on her back. Applejack just gave her a funny look and then cringed when Pinkie raised her voice.

 _Geez, and I thought Twilight was the only pony who had a problem with over-thinking things._

"So in other words, you're sticking by the mailbox," said Applejack bluntly.

"Yep!" Pinkie answered with a smile on her face.

"Suit yourself," said Applejack as Pinkie went back to peeking inside the mailbox every few seconds. _I sure hope I can talk some sense into Twilight. Just the idea of Mario breaking up with her for Spitfire is like planting apple seeds and getting oranges as a crop._

Back at the academy, the eight Pegasi were now wearing their own Wonderbolt cadet uniforms and goggles. They were at full attention as Spitfire addressed them.

"The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world," Spitfire told the group as they listened attentively.

"Then how did _you_ get in?" Mario asked with a smirk.

"Look who's talking Mr. Flightless," Spitfire shot back and earning her a raspberry from Mario as she continued, "But spin-outs can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly." It was then the staff cadets pulled off a sheet covering a giant circular machine with a cockpit on it.

"This...is the Dizzitron," said Spitfire as the rest of the Pegasi look at the machine, some looked worried while those like Rainbow and Lighting are excited to try it out, "It's gonna make you very - I repeat - _very_ dizzy. Your task is to try and recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered, you must come in for a smooth landing."

"I like to see the flightless Pegasus try it out!" Lightning said aloud.

"Yeah, let's see Mario demonstrate how it's done!" Rainbow added and the others cheered as well. Mario glared.

"Well, Lieutenant? Wanna show the newbies how it's done?" Spitfire asked with a smirk. Mario rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"Game on!" said Mario as he high jumped into the cockpit.

"Need some goggles?" Spitfire called out.

"Nah!" said Mario, "and put it to maximum power!"

"Woah there Lieutenant!" said Spitfire, "This a demonstration, not a showboating stunt!"

"Yes, _Mother_!" Mario said begrudgingly. The others, including the staff cadets at the controls, snickered as the machine was activated. Mario just smirked, completely unphased by all the spinning.

"Release!" Spitfire shouted as Mario was launched into the air. The instant Mario saw the airstrip in his sight, Mario boosted himself straight for the airstrip and skidded to a stop. The eight Pegasus were shocked and amazed. Spitfire's jaw dropped.

"Three point two seconds?!" said Spitfire amazed.

" _And look Mommy, no wings_!" Mario added in a sarcastic tone. The group laughed and cheered. Spitfire rolled her eyes before glaring at the cadets to make them stop.

"Well, if a flightless Pegasus can do it so easily, so should the eight of you," said Spitfire, "Now whose first?" Rainbow and Lightning immediately raised their fore-hooves. Spitfire then called out the Pegasus named Meadow Flower instead.

"You. You're up!" Spitfire said loudly.

"Me?" Meadow Flower gulped as she looked at the Dizzitron woozily.

" _Now_!" Spitfire shouted as Meadow Flower got into the cockpit, "Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Meadow Flower nervously.

"Go!" said Spitfire as the staff cadet pulled the lever to start the Dizzitron spinning. The rest of the Pegasi actually watched Meadow Flower go around and around. Meadow Flower was getting frazzled by the high speed spinning as her eyes watered and her jaws flapped about by the momentum.

"Release!" said Spitfire as Meadow Flower was sent flying and spinning about. She slowly recovered and came down to the airstrip for a landing, but spun about as she skidded to a stop, clearly dizzy.

"Huh. Fifteen seconds," said Spitfire, "Decent, but I wouldn't go writin' home about it."

"Definitely needs improvement," Mario added.

"Who's next?" Spitfire asked as Rainbow and Lightning raised her fore-hooves to be picked, "Alright, Rainbow Dash. Let's see what you got." Rainbow wasted no time flying over to the machine and getting into the cockpit.

"Okay, go!" Spitfire called out as the Dizzitron began spinning.

"Release!" Spitfire shouted once again, as Rainbow was sent flying and spinning about. Rainbow wasted no time recovering and zoomed back to the landing strip, leaving a trail of dust as she skidded to a stop.

"Six seconds?" said Spitfire, rather impressed, "That's an academy record." Rainbow then hovered between Meadow Flower and Lightning with a smug smile on her face.

"You made it look easy," Meadow Flower remarked.

"I make everything look easy," said Rainbow as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Still a bit slow if you ask me," said Mario, "considering you took twice as long as me..." Rainbow just glared and even Lightning gave him an eye roll.

"Okay, Lightning Dust," said Spitfire, "You're up." Lightning quickly climbed in.

"Ma'am, can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed?" Lightning asked, "I wanna push my limits." Spitfire, one of the staff cadets, and Mario exchanged looks with each other.

"You sure about that?" said Spitfire.

"Yes Ma'am," Lightning answered as she put her goggles on.

"Okay, you asked for it," said Spitfire as she gave the other support cadet the signal to increase the speed. He then pulled the lever to start the machine and then pulled a secondary lever that changed to speed of the machine. The gauge showed that Dizzitron has three speed levels. Currently, the speed level was one and the gauge moved to level three. He looked worried as the machine made noises and the mechanism began to spin about even faster than ever before. Lightning's lips were flapping and her eyes were watering at the high speed.

"Release!" Spitfire called out as Lightning went flying away so fast that her body left a lightning streak in the sky. She quickly recovered by breaking her spinning momentum, letting herself drop down for a moment, and then zoomed back to the airstrip for the landing.

"Six point five seconds," said Spitfire, "Not bad."

"I could do better," Mario remarked.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Spitfire remarked as Mario rolled his eyes as Lightning returned to the group with a smug smile on her face.

"Hah!/Oh yeah!" said Rainbow and Lightning as they exchanged high hooves with each other.

" _NEXT_!" Spitfire called out, getting their attention as the demonstrations continued. As time went on, the other six Pegasi were having a tough time with the Dizzitron. They were all worn out and dizzy. It was then another Pegasus went for a landing and ended up crashing into something off screen.

"He'll be feeling that in the morning," Mario remarked. The other's struggles seem to boost the confidence of two particular Pegasus mares.

"No pony even came _close_ to six seconds," said Rainbow, "and Mario's time _certainly_ doesn't count."

"They should make us Wonderbolts right _now_ ," Lightning added.

"Yeah, they should," said Rainbow.

"Oh so you two think just because you've got quick recovery skills that you've got what it takes to be a Wonderbolt," said Mario bluntly.

"Uh, yeah!" said Rainbow.

"Totally," Lightning added. Mario snorted.

"This was the _easy_ stuff!" Mario pointed out, "After today, this is when things get scary."

"Like we're afraid," Rainbow remarked as she and Lightning smirked.

"Oh...you _will be_ ," said Mario darkly before turning to walk away. Lightning pointed a fore-hoof at him and mimicked what he said mockingly, earning a snicker from Rainbow until Mario got right into Lightning's face.

"I've court marshaled ponies for less than that, newbie," Mario warned, " _so watch it_!" Mario then stomped off as Lightning just rolled her eye to herself.

"Listen up!" said Spitfire as she addressed the group and Mario went to stand beside her, "For the rest of the camp, you'll be working in pairs. 'Morrow morning, I'll post the teams, including who'll be lead pony and who'll be wingpony. Good luck."

"You're gonna need it," Mario added before the two ponies turned to leave.

"Like we're going to need it," Lightning remarked.

"Heh, yeah," said Rainbow in agreement as the two shared a hoof-bump.

Later that morning in the Mess Hall, the troop was excitedly checking a poster to see who they had been paired up with when Rainbow arrived before Meadow Flower and Cloudchaser.

"So, which one of you lucky gals gets to be _my_ wing pony?" Rainbow asked her overly-confident demeanor, until the two mares snickered to each other.

"What?" Rainbow asked puzzled.

"Eh, you might want to check the wall," said Cloudchaser as Rainbow headed over to the posted paper, even pushing a pony aside when she saw who she was paired with along with her position.

"A _wing_ pony?" said Rainbow shocked before disappointment became visible on her face. It was then Lighting arrived.

"They made us a team!" said Lightning excitedly, "Isn't that awesome?" Rainbow smiled, but deep down she wasn't completely happy about it.

Later on in the office wing of the Academy, Mario had just arrived to help Spitfire out with some paperwork. Actually, he was there to file the _important_ papers while she was using her fore-hoof to stamp and autograph some Wonderbolt posters.

"Did you post the pairings for the new troop?" Mario asked as he got to work.

"No," Spitfire replied bluntly as Mario glared at her.

"I fell for that _once_ ," said Mario, "but not this time. How dumb do you think I am?"

"I wasn't sure," Spitfire replied with a smirk when Mario threw an eraser at her head. The two chuckled to each other as the cadet support ponies just rolled their eyes discreetly at the two. It was then the door to Spitfire's office opened.

"(Sigh) There's always one whiner in every group about their partner or their position," said Mario as he turned to see that it was Rainbow and rolled his eyes, "And I totally expected _her_ to show up."

"Permission to enter, ma'am...and sir," said Rainbow.

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked bluntly as she continued stamping her posters.

" _I_ had the best time on the Dizzitron! Only six seconds!" Rainbow pointed out.

"And?" Spitfire asked.

"Your point?" Mario asked in the same tone as he continued filing the papers.

"And you made me a wingpony!" Rainbow replied. Spitfire then stopped stamping and removed her sunglasses. Mario stopped what he was doing to give Rainbow a glare.

"Because I believe you and Lightning Dust will be an unstoppable team," Spitfire replied as she folded her fore-legs on her desk, "Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team?"

"Yes, ma'am! I mean no, ma'am! I mean..." Rainbow stuttered until she managed to recompose herself, "We'll be an unstoppable team, ma'am!"

"Then what's the problem?" Spitfire asked sternly.

"I think _I_ should be lead pony, ma'am," said Rainbow, finally getting right to the point. Spitfire and Mario exchanged glances with each other before the yellow-orange Pegasus answered.

"And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do," said Spitfire before getting into Rainbow's face, "That's why I made _her_ lead pony. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rainbow in understanding as Spitfire put her sunglasses back on.

"Good," Spitfire remarked and got back to work. Rainbow felt disappointed before she turned to leave, looked back, and made her exit.

"Hold up!" said Mario, making Rainbow turned to face him, Spitfire looked up discreetly to watch with interest.

"Yes, sir?" Rainbow asked.

"You think you're best flyer in all of Equestria," said Mario, "Well guess what, you're not! No Wonderbolt that has come out of this Academy has _never_ been spoon fed their place on the team. They worked hard for it and pushed themselves to be the best flyer they can possibly be. They did more than just doing well with what they were told to do, they went above and beyond what was asked of them! You wanna be a lead pony? Then you're just gonna have to work a little harder and earn it because nopony is gonna just make you one! Is that understood?" Rainbow listened attentively and then gave Mario a determined smile.

"I understand, sir," Rainbow replied in a more upbeat tone.

"Now get out of here," said Mario as Rainbow saluted and made her exit. Mario then shut the door behind him.

"Nicely handled, Mario," said Spitfire, "Good combination of moral boosting and tough love."

"Thanks," said Mario, "Maybe now Rainbow will start pushing herself a little more."

"You ever gonna tell her that making her a wingpony was your idea?" Spitfire asked.

"Not right away," said Mario, "like I said...I was gonna make Rainbow work harder." Spitfire just smiled before the two ponies got back to work.

Back outside the other six ponies had been paired up. Each one also wore their own special pin to represent their position. Lead ponies wore a gold pin on their uniforms while wingponies wore a silver pin. Rainbow was still feeling down when she arrived and stood with Lightning, who immediately showed off her gold pin to the cyan Pegasus. Rainbow gave her lead pony a supportive smile, but still felt disappointed as Lightning clipped her pin to her uniform. It wasn't much longer before Spitfire arrived.

"Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt," said Spitfire, "We'll divide you into two teams, red...and blue..." When Spitfire announced the teams, each of the staff cadet ponies got between a group of four ponies and raised a color flag to show they were a team. "Whoever finds the most flags of the opposing team's color wins." The eight Pegasi cheered.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" said Meadow Flower excitedly.

"If you think this is gonna be fun, you're sadly mistaken," said Spitfire as she got into the pink Pegasus's face.

"This isn't your friendly game of _capture of the flag_ my little ponies," Mario added, "You're perception, maneuverability, and speed will be put the test here."

"Mario is correct," Spitfire continued as Rainbow and Lightning put on their goggles, "This is for training purposes. This is not recess. Lead ponies and wingponies must fly together. If any pair splits apart, they will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand?" Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser, who had been paired together with the former the wingpony and the later the lead pony, quickly huddled closer together after Spitfire mentioned staying together.

"Yes, ma'am!" said all eight Pegasi.

"Then let's go!" said Spitfire as she blew her whistle. The eight Pegasi then took to the skies. Thunderlane then gave a signal and the red team followed after him. Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser began scouting around on their own for the blue team.

"Ready to rock and roll?" Lightning asked Rainbow.

"Ready," Rainbow replied before they took off at high speed and began to survey the sides of the Wonderbolt Academy cliffs. Then they began to ascend and then descend with Lightning in the lead and Rainbow not far behind her. Then they descended to another spot and then ascended.

"You spotted any flags yet?" Lightning asked.

"Not yet," said Rainbow as she kept looking. Then Rainbow spotted something inside of a crack on the earth below and between two logs that spread across the crack.

"Oh! There's one!" said Rainbow.

"Good eyes!" Lightning remarked as she and Rainbow began to dive at the crack. Rainbow then noticed how tight the space was and grew worried.

"We should slow down," Rainbow told Lightning, "It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed!"

"Peh!" Lightning remarked dismissively. Once they were close enough to the hole, Lightning closed her wings and just let herself fall into it. Rainbow flew down head on.

"Ow!" Rainbow yelped as her wing clipped the side of one of the logs. Lightning then reopened her wings, snatched the flag, with Rainbow right behind her. They both then flew out of the hole and landed before Spitfire.

"Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash found the first flag!" Spitfire announced as Rainbow showed what clearly looked like a slightly battered wing.

"Come on!" said Lightning excitedly, "Let's find some more!"

"Uh, sure," said Rainbow as she tried to stretch her hurt wing, "Just give me a second."

"Oh, you're fine," said Lightning as she took off to the skies. Rainbow then looked back, seeing both Spitfire and Mario giving her stern faces.

"Yeah...totally," said Rainbow as she followed Lightning, groaning a bit as she hovered in the air. Once the two Pegasi were off, Spitfire turned to Mario.

"I know how much you wanted to go over there and check on your friend there," Spitfire said to him quietly, "but good Wonderbolts need to be able to shake off minor injuries like that and keep going."

"I understand that," said Mario, "My concern is with Lightning. She acted _way_ too dismissive over Rainbow's injury. Being a team player also means looking out for each other."

"She was," said Spitfire, "it's tough love in action, Mario. You worry too much."

"Right," said Mario annoyingly.

"Exactly, you know I'm always right," Spitfire retorted as Mario rolled his eyes, but deep down, he _really_ did not like Lightning's attitude at the moment.

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie was now sound asleep in front of her mail box with her mane and tail completely frazzled and un-brushed. She then woke up with a start and went back to peeking inside her mailbox and closing it again. Inside an alley a short distance away, the other four ponies were watching her with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"She's _still_ at it," said Rarity.

"And I thought Twilight crying her eyes out every night and claiming Mario broke up with her was bad," Fluttershy added.

"I'm right over here you know!" said Twilight irritably. Fluttershy just blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I just wish we could help her," said Fluttershy, getting back on topic. It was then Pinkie rushed over to them as if they hadn't been trying to hide from her.

"Help me?" Pinkie spluttered, "The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Rainbow Dash! It's been three days already. By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore! She probably can't remember our faces! "Pinkie Pie? I never heard of Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?"" The others just looked at Pinkie worried as she spoke, then the pink pony grabbed Twilight by the face before zipping back to the mailbox to open and close it again.

"Well, if you're so worried," said Twilight as she closed the mailbox, "then why don't _you_ send her a letter first?"

"Of course," said Pinkie, as she perked up and bounced on her hooves, "That's a great idea!" The four ponies then all sighed with relief.

"Oh wait!" said Pinkie as she got into their faces, "I got an even better idea! How about we send Rainbow Dash a care package? You know, before she forgets all about us? Although, come on, let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it'll jog her memory somehow." Pinkie then popped out from the mail box and then climbed out as she spoke.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are," said Twilight as she placed a fore-hoof on Pinkie's back, "But I think sending her a care package is a great idea."

"A care package it is!" said Pinkie as she headed towards Sugarcube Corner, "We'll send it through the mail!" Twilight breathed a sigh of relief.

"WAIT!" Pinkie shouted as she did a quick 180, "Ah! That won't work at all!"

"Why not?" Applejack asked.

"Because what if the package gets lost in the mail?" Pinkie asked frantically, "What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then _she_ remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then she becomes our new friend? Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot them!" Pinkie then stood on her hind legs and collapsed into her back. Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy looked at Pinkie wearily as Applejack just looked very annoyed.

"Is anypony else followin' this?" Applejack asked the others.

"Mmm-mm," said Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity at the same time as they shook their heads.

"I've got it!" said Pinkie as she zipped up to the three ponies and startled them, "We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person!"

"I wouldn't mind a little trip," said Rarity.

"I'll go! I can see my Schmoopy again!" said Twilight excitedly before her face had a dark and sinister smirk on it, "and I can destroy Spitfire myself to ensure that Mario is _mine! All mine_!"

"Twilight..." Rarity warned as she and Fluttershy gave the purple pony a glare. Twilight whimpered.

"She's stole my coltfriend away from me!" Twilight whined with puppy dog eyes, "And I want him back!"

"Oh Twilight, you're really letting your fears get the better of you," said Rarity.

"Mario's loved you and you alone since he was foal," said Fluttershy, "There's no way he would just move on from you after you finally confessed that you love him back. Isn't he telling you how much he misses you in his letters?"

"Yes," said Twilight, "But...he's...she...I mean...they..." Twilight then groaned, "...I must sound like an overly jealous marefriend don't I?"

"Pretty much!" Pinkie replied with a smile that made Twilight glare at her.

"Have you even told Mario you feel this way?" Rarity asked her curiously.

"I can't!" Twilight protested, "He'll think I don't trust him! He'll be so hurt if he finds out that I've been having these thoughts of him...not being committed to me. You know how much he champions his integrity..."

"He does," said Applejack, "But he also hopes you'll be honest with him. Keeping this to yourself is only making you hate Spitfire!"

"I know," said Twilight, "I knew that I would miss him when he went to go help her, but...I was never prepared to feel so...incomplete...like there's a hole in my heart...that I'm afraid might never be filled again. Even with all of my friends, I still feel lonely..." Twilight couldn't help but shed a few tears as she sniffled and wiped her eyes dry.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel, Twilight," said Fluttershy as she put a fore-hoof on the purple pony's shoulder, "I feel that way alot because Shenran and I are so far away from each other." Twilight blinked.

"Wait, you and Shenran are together?" she asked surprised.

"Uh-huh," said Fluttershy with a smile on her face, "but it's hard for us because we can't see each other alot. So whenever I feel that loneliness in my heart. I keep his most recent letter with me." Fluttershy then pulled a sheet of paper form her pink mane and read it quietly before she giggled and hugged it to her chest.

"I always feel like he's right beside me when I reread it," said Fluttershy, "it might help if you gave it a try with the letters Mario writes to you."

"Okay," said Twilight quietly as she used her magic to summon Mario's most recent letter to her. She giggled as she read it and sighed contently.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," said Twilight, "I feel better now." Fluttershy smiled.

"Now that Twilight has calmed down," said Pinkie, " we can go take Rainbow her care package."

"Count me in!" said Applejack.

"Me too," Fluttershy added.

"Me five," said Pinkie, "but don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back." Twilight face-hoofed herself, Fluttershy rolled her eyes, and Rarity and Applejack shared puzzled looks with each other.

Back at the Academy, the eight Pegasi reassembled before Spitfire. It was then one of the Wonderbolt staff cadets blew a loud trumpet...right into Spitfire's ears. She quickly glared at the staff cadet, making him lower the trumpet. Mario snickered until Spitfire grabbed the trumpet and blew it loudly, and off key, at Mario, shocking him to the point he got knocked out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

The other Pegasi laughed, except for Rainbow, who looked rather worried about him.

"Permission to revive him, ma'am," Rainbow asked.

"Permission granted," said Spitfire as Rainbow walked over to the passed out Mario.

"Ready to kiss your prince?" Lightning teased as the other Pegasi cooed. Rainbow gave her a death glare. She was still feeling rather bitter over the incident with her wing and Lightning never apologized for it.

"That's enough!" Spitfire ordered, "here at Wonderbolts Academy, we have a procedure for reviving cadets who pass out. Rainbow, please follow the procedure at once!" Rainbow nodded and gave Mario a green and white mushroom.

(Extra life fanfare)

Mario groaned and sat up as he glared at Spitfire.

"Welcome back to the conscious world, dum-dum," said Spitfire as Mario stuck his tongue out at her as she spoke to the troop, "Today we'll be doing our famous air obstacle course." It was then three other Pegasi cadets dumped some solution into some pipes that spewed out clouds, some other cadets were then jumping and bucking some other clouds that generated lightning. There were also some sideways pipes that blew out strong wind currents.

"The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances," said Spitfire as Rainbow and Lightning looked ready to fly, "And don't worry about winning. It's not a race..." Rainbow couldn't help but glance at Lightning, who just smirked and gave the cyan Pegasus a wink. Rainbow knew Lightning was going to ignore the "not a race" part of Spitfire's instructions, "Now everypony, get on your marks!" Spitfire then blew her whistle and her staff cadets held a baton so each Pegasi pair could take off one by one. The first pair then navigated a nearby cloud ring without any problems, but then one of the pipes below created a large cloud and the pair crash into it. Lightning and Rainbow were flying at a casual pace when Lightning gave Rainbow a wink and picked up her speed as they approached the pipes producing the clouds. Lightning maneuvered around the clouds at ease at high speed. Rainbow did the same to keep up, but was feeling a bit uneasy as she did so. Then the two Pegasi were brought to a stop by the pair of Pegasi in front of them.

"Ugh, Can't they go any faster?" Lightning complained as she tried to find a path around them but there was no way to go around them without the risk of flying out of bounds, "It's no _good_ , I can't get around them!"

"Doesn't matter," said Rainbow, "We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind with our moves!"

"I guess..." said Lightning with a pouty and annoyed tone. Then the pair flew through two clouds rings at a casual pace. Both Rainbow and Lightning did a couple of loop-de-loops between the two cloud rings. Then both pairs of Pegasi entered a large storm cloud. The front pair had a difficult time keeping their pace and struggled against the heavy rain and winds. Rainbow looked worried, but Lightning was just annoyed.

"What are they, a couple of snails?" she complained, "It's just a little weather." It was then some lightning struck around them as the two pairs made it out of the clouds and Rainbow noticed the pipes generating some sideways wind currents.

"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" said Lightning as she and Rainbow surged ahead, bashing right through the front group and sending them into a tailspin. Because of their loss of control, they were send crashing into the other two pairs of Pegasi behind them, which send them all crashing into a nearby cloud. Rainbow and Lightning quickly maneuvered around the strong gusts at high speed and then came for a landing before Spitfire and Mario.

"Not bad! And in record time, too!" said Spitfire, "Definitely made the right decision making you two a team." The two Pegasi smiled as Mario just glared at them. Unlike Spitfire, he had seen everything that had happened, especially when Lightning sent everypony else crashing into the cloud.

"The others seem to have had a little trouble with the _precision_ part of the exercise," said Spitfire as she looked in the other six struggling to get out of the cloud with her telescope, "I'd better go sort them out. Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Lightning enthusiastically.

"Thank you ma'am," said Rainbow but in a more professional tone. She waited until Spitfire left when she approached Lightning. She wasn't exactly proud of what they had done to get ahead and she hadn't even noticed that Mario was watching them.

"Um, Lightning Dust?" said Rainbow, "Next time, maybe we don't cut the other teams off like that." Mario looked at the two Pegasi discreetly just a short distance away and listened with interest.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose!" said Lightning, "Besides, Wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spin-out. You saw them on the Dizzitron! They could use the practice. I mean, it's not _our_ fault we're so much better than those other guys! Not everypony is destined to become a Wonderbolt. Only the best of the best right?" As Lightning spoke, she hovered before Rainbow to make her point as the cyan Pegasus hovered up to her uneasily. Rainbow just looked back at the struggling cadets with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I-I guess you're right," said Rainbow reluctantly.

"'Course I'm right!" said Lightning smugly as she bucked the door to the mess hall open, "Now let's go fuel up! Kicking all that tail has made me hungry." Rainbow reluctantly followed.

"Rainbow Dash! I need a word with you!" Mario barked sternly.

"What is it, sir?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Is something going on between you and your lead pony, cadet?" Mario asked directly.

"No sir," said Rainbow as she looked away.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," said Mario, "I can see that Lightning only cares about herself. Not exactly the right attitude to have when you're supposed to be working together."

"She's just pushing herself harder than me," Rainbow retorted, "I need to do the same. I have to work a little harder to keep up is all!" Mario just glared and then sighed to himself.

"Very well, Rainbow," said Mario, "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," said Rainbow, but made no eye contact with him and headed into the mess hall. Mario just watched her disappear before sighing to himself. He didn't see a need to bother Spitfire about this issue for now, but if Lightning Dust crossed the line. He was going to take necessary action.

Later that day, the group gathered in a circle with smirks on their faces. Then Spitfire blew her whistle and the ponies took off into their groups to began busting as many clouds as they could. One of the pony support cadets then held a piece of chalk with their fore-hoof and kept score of the number of clouds each Pegasus pair busted. Mario was watching the skies, especially a particular pair of fast flying Pegasi.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps chanted as he literally chomped through a cloud. Lightning and Rainbow blasted through the clouds at high speed. Rainbow then sliced three clouds in half as Lightning zipped through five more clouds in quick session. Then they reunited.

"I have an idea about how we can literally blow away our competition," said Lightning. Rainbow looked back to see the other groups were struggling to bust their own share of clouds, even Bulk Biceps was growling as he tried to tear a cloud apart with his teeth.

"But we're already way ahead," said Rainbow. Lightning rolled her eyes at her.

"Are you in or not?" Lightning asked in a snappy tone.

 _Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony._ Spitfire had told her.

 _You wanna be a lead pony? Then you're just gonna have to work a little harder and earn it because nopony is gonna just make you one!_ Rainbow remembered Mario telling her as she narrowed her eyes in determination.

"I'm in!" said Rainbow.

"Then follow my lead," said Lightning as she and Rainbow then created a giant tornado that began to suck up all the clouds in quick session. However, Lightning's idea worked a bit too well.

"I can't control it!" said Lightning as she and Rainbow were sent flying out of the funnel. The tornado then headed toward the support cadets taking score. He quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being sucked up. Mario gasped as he tried to used his ground speed to try and run around the tornado. He was hoping to create enough friction on the ground that would cause the tornado to dissipate, but the tornado's current was too strong.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Mario yelped as he got sucked up the current and out of the funnel top, landing beside a dazed Rainbow.

As if things couldn't get any worse, it was then a large purple balloon carrying the rest of their friends was approaching the Academy grounds. Pinkie was excitedly holding the care package in her fore-hooves. It didn't take long for the five ponies to be in trouble as the tornado came right at them.

"It's a twister!" Applejack called out.

"Hold on!" Twilight called out as they crouched inside the balloon's basket as their balloon got sucked into the twister, or tornado. It was then Mario and Rainbow recovered and they saw their friends at the tornado's mercy. Then the ropes to the balloon broke and the five ponies were sent tumbling into the sky as they screamed.

"NOOOOO!" Rainbow cried out. Mario was about to take off.

"I've got 'em, sir!" Rainbow called out, stopping Mario, as she took off as fast as she could go. Mario then rushed to the edge of the landing strip. His fore-head sweating and his eyes watering as he watched his friends and marefriend falling further and further away. The rest of the troop, minus Lightning, were watching with worry.

"You guys gotta help her!" Mario cried out in a panic, tears streaming down his face, "Please! Those are my friends. My marefriend is with them!" The six ponies then gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Right away, sir," said Thunderlane as he and the rest of the group, minus Lightning, got into position to help Rainbow. As the five ponies continued screaming and plummeting to their doom, Rainbow flew downwards as fast as she could and then rushed towards some clouds and spun them around into one dense cloud so the five could land on it softly without the need for a cloud walking spell. Her plan worked as the five friends landed on the cloud.

"Huh?" they said surprised, but then Rainbow made the cloud launch them upwards like a giant spring. The five ponies screamed once again. The rest of the cadets then grabbed one pony each while Bulk Biceps grabbed the now banged up care package. Rarity quickly recovered and hugged Thunderlane appreciatively. Fluttershy then remembered that she had wings and flew out of Cloudchaser's fore-legs. Cloudchaser gave her a glare as Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. Then the cadets set the rest of the ponies on the air strip. Mario then smiled, tears streaming down his eyes as he motioned for Meadow Flower to bring Twilight over to him. Mario raised his fore-legs to accept Twilight, but the purple pony glared at him.

"Could you please put me down somewhere else?" Twilight remarked indignantly, "Somewhere _away_ from him?" Mario felt his heartbreak.

"What did I do?" he croaked as Meadow Flower just held Twilight in mid-air.

"Why don't you ask your new marefriend?!" Twilight snapped.

"What?" said Mario stunned, "why would I betray the perfect mare?"

"Oh, you're referring to me now?" Twilight retorted sarcastically. Mario looked puzzled as he sniffled.

"Who else would I be referring to?" said Mario, "Spitfire's just my friend. Nothing more. Why would you think I would want to replace her with you? I love you, Twilight Sparkle. And I almost lost you..." Mario tears increased as he openly cried and Twilight was soon crying as well.

"Put me down near Mario please?" Twilight asked timidly. Meadow Flower giggled and set Twilight right into Mario's fore-legs so he could hug her tenderly.

"I missed you, too," Twilight whimpered, "I'm sorry I said that. I just got jealous cause you were up here so long with Spitfire..."

"Spitfire may be my friend," said Mario, "But my heart is with you, Twilight. No matter how long we are apart. You're the only girl I want to love." Twilight smiled despite her tears.

"I'll remember that from now on," said Twilight as they shared a kiss, "You look so handsome in your uniform." Mario chuckled as they shared a nose nuzzle. The other cadets nearby awed as Rainbow appeared.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," said Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Rainbow then turned to Pinkie, who looked rather dazed as she lay on her stomach.

"Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow. The pink pony then looked up and was on the verge of tears when she saw the cyan Pegasus.

"You...remember me!" said Pinkie happily as she jumped into Rainbow's fore-legs to be held.

"Well...yeah, of course I remember you," said Rainbow, "But...what are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to being you a care package," said Applejack as she approached the cyan Pegasus and the others, including Mario, stood behind the orange pony, "Didn't you realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy tornado stunt."

"There wasn't supposed to be any tornadoes for this exercise," said Mario sternly as he had a fore-leg wrapped securely around Twilight, "Rainbow, explain yourself!"

"Well...I..."

"That...was... _awesome_!" said Lightning as she shoved her way into the group. The other cadets and Rarity glared at her.

"Awesome?" said Rainbow angrily, "My friends could have been smashed to pieces!"

"Yeah, but they weren't, right?" said Lightning arrogantly as she hovered in the air, "Can't say the same for the clouds. We totally wiped them out with that tornado. The other cadets will have to be up there for days to bust as many as we did." Lightning just smirked and held out her fore-hoof. The other cadets looked at her angrily and even Mario was very angry with her as well. Rainbow was just shocked as well as angry.

"A hoof bump?" Rainbow retorted as she swatted Lightning's fore-leg away, "Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You sent half of our class into serious tailspins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends _and_ the Lieutenant's marefriend!"

"Yeah, and?" said Lightning, giving Mario a reason to snarl at her.

"And _I_ get that you want to be the best," said Rainbow, "So do I! But you're going about it in the wrong way."

"The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so," said Lightning, "After all, Spitfire did make _me_ the leader and you the wingpony." Rainbow just glared and then sighed.

"You're right," said Rainbow, "She did." Rainbow then turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mario asked as Twilight just held him close and stayed quiet.

"I can't do this anymore," said Rainbow before running off.

"Rainbow? Rainbow!" Mario shouted but Rainbow just kept running.

"Let her go," said Lightning in her arrogant manner, "Guess only the best survive at the Academy." Mario wanted to tell Lightning off, but stayed professional. Somepony needed him more right now.

"Come on!" said Mario as he and Twilight went after Rainbow.

Meanwhile, Rainbow had wasted no time heading directly to Spitfire's office. The cyan Pegasus wasted no time just pushing the door open and didn't bother to knock either.

"This better be important," said Spitfire sternly, not bothering to look up from her desk, "You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner."

"We're done with that, ma'am," said Rainbow bluntly, but gave Spitfire a respectful salute.

"Already?" said Spitfire in surprise as she looked at the clock, "That's an academy record! Explain your methods."

"That's why I'm here, ma'am," said Rainbow, "Lightning Dust decided to use a tornado."

"A bit excessive for cloud-busting," said Spitfire before smiling, "But judging from your time, it was obviously an effective tactic." The fact Spitfire had just implied she supported Lightning's methods made Rainbow very angry.

"Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends and Mario's marefriend!" Rainbow snapped angrily, "No disrespect, ma'am, but _there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless._ And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it."

"What are you saying, newbie?" Spitfire asked with a glare on her face. Rainbow glared back as she removed her silver pin and placed it on the yellow-orange Pegasus's desk.

"I quit," said Rainbow. Spitfire's jaw dropped as Rainbow left the office and shut the door. Rainbow then realized what she had done.

 _I just gave up my dream._

Rainbow looked back at the door once more time before slowly walking away. Or at least tried to when she saw Mario and Twilight in front of her.

"Rainbow..."

"Spitfire liked that fact Lightning used that tornado!" Rainbow snapped before her voice cracked, "She does encourage recklessness! I...I can't do that! That's not me! I'm not gonna put anypony in harm's way just for a stupid dream! I quit! I quit..." Rainbow then took off, tears streaming down her face.

"You talk to Spitfire," said Twilight, "I'll go check on Rainbow."

"You sure you trust me with Spitfire?" Mario asked, playfully teasing her.

"Yes, I do," said Twilight, giving him a cheek kiss before running off. Mario then went to open the door when Spitfire opened it herself.

"We need to talk," said Mario sternly.

"No, you're going to tell me what's going around here before we lose our star cadet!" Spitfire retorted angrily, " _NOW_!" Mario glared before giving her a nod.

"With pleasure," Mario replied. As the two friends shared a rather lengthy discussion with each other, Rainbow had already packed and was with the rest of their group as she finished putting on her saddle bags. To say the news about Rainbow's decision was a shock would be an understatement.

"You did _what_?!" Applejack explained as Pinkie looked at her sadly.

"Being a Wonderbolt was your dream!" Rarity added.

"Not anymore," said Rainbow bluntly.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight sympathetically as she wrapped a fore-leg around her shoulder, "I know how much this meant to you." For the record, Twilight and Mario were the only ponies who knew why Rainbow had quit. But it didn't really matter. Applejack soon wrapped a fore-leg around Rainbow as well and the group just shared a supportive group hug with Rainbow. It was then two familiar ponies came rushing towards the group.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" said Mario.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire called out as the six ponies turned around as the yellow-orange Pegasus yelled, "How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond!" Rainbow just glared. Mario did as well.

"Excuse me! What happened to being gentle?" Mario replied since they had discussed how to confront Rainbow before showing up.

" _This is me being gentle_!" Spitfire yelled as Mario rolled his eyes at her.

"The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria," Spitfire told Rainbow, "but you were right. _Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction._ You've shown that you're capable of doing just that." Spitfire then gestured as the two staff cadets appeared with Lightning between them, the latter looking very ashamed. She should be. Mario had reported Lightning's behavior to Spitfire. To say Spitfire was furious was in understatement as she wasted no time stripping off Lightning's gold badge and then gestured at the ocean blue Pegasus that she was expelled from the Academy. Lightning looked at Spitfire sadly before the staff cadets escorted her off the Academy grounds in a different direction. Hopefully Lightning had learned her lesson...

"You're no wingpony, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire as she put the gold badge on Rainbow's cadet uniform, "You're a leader."

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" Rainbow said excitedly as she flapped her wings in reply. The rest of her friends just smiled excitedly.

"Now get out there and give me twenty!" Spitfire ordered as she put her sunglasses back on.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Rainbow as she takes to the skies, leaving her saddle bags on the ground. She quickly hovered up the rest of the cadets, who smiled and saluted her. Rainbow then saluted back and then they followed Rainbow as they flew across the sky. Applejack, Twilight and Rarity watched with smiles on their faces.

"Wait!" Pinkie called out as she sat with the damaged package on her fore-legs, "You didn't even get to open your care package!"

"I'll make sure she gets it," said Mario as he used his magic and teleported it to Rainbow's dorm room. Pinkie just smiled as Twilight nervously approached Spitfire.

"Umm...Spitfire..." said Twilight uneasily, "I just wanted to say..."

"You don't have to apologize," Spitfire replied, "Mario told me what you said to him when you arrived." Twilight blushed and looked away insecurely.

"Look, sure I was there for him after his accident," Spitfire replied, "but his heart is with you. I mean he was crying every night over you since he got here. The Cloudsdale Weather Factory said their tanks are full of water thanks to all his tears."

"Ha-ha!" said Mario sarcastically as the rest of their friends snickered. Twilight giggled as well.

"I asked Mario to come help me cause he's my friend and being a Wonderbolt means we don't get to hang out as much anymore," said Spitfire, "not to steal him away from you."

"I get it, but can you blame me for being jealous?" Twilight remarked, "You are captain of the Wonderbolts. You're smart. You're pretty. You get along with Mario so well..."

"Enough, Twilight," said Spitfire, "Mario may be a great friend, but he's a total dweeb and a bit of a drama queen. He's not the type I would call my special somepony." Mario just rolled his eyes as the other laughed. Twilight then gave him a little nuzzle under his chin.

"That's okay, Mario," said Twilight, "You're _my_ dweeb." Mario chuckled as they shared a brief kiss and continued nuzzling noses.

"Geez, if I didn't know better, I'd mind my own business," said Spitfire annoyed.

"You get involved because underneath all that toughness is a caring heart, ya ol' softie," said Mario sweetly. Spitfire just threw her clipboard at his head. Mario just looked annoyed as everypony else laughed.

"Oh the joys of knowing a Wonderbolt," Mario muttered to himself.

 **Okay, so there wasn't really much of a double plot but rather just Twilight having her usual anxiety. In this case, it was being away from Mario for so long and assuming he had moved on from her. A bit cliché, but...this is Twilight after all and this is the first time they've been apart for a long time as a couple.**

 **Hope you enjoyed seeing Mario show his "tough love" side as well. Thanks to Spitfire, he now has permanent military status. This might not mean much of anything now, but it will be important later.**

 **Okay, so here's the scoop: My playlist for MLP says that "Just for Sidekicks" is the next episode, but I know that according to the original release date list that "Apple Family Reunion" is the next episode. I'm following the original release date order so "Apple Family Reunion" is the next chapter. Not sure just yet how much Mario will appear in it. Let me know in the reviews below...otherwise it might be very little.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	63. Apple Family Reunion

Apple Family Reunion

 _Pony's Log Number 308: Sometimes we focus so much on making things perfect for our families that we forget what truly creates lifelong memories..._

Inside of the Apple family barn, Applejack was shuffling through some stuff above where various boxes and other items had been stashed away.

"Ha! Found 'em!" said Applejack as she grabbed a rather dusty box and then tossed the box down to where Granny Smith was waiting below.

"Aaa-choooo!" said Granny Smith as one of the dust clouds was inhaled into her nostrils and made her go flying backwards.

"Heh. Gesundhoof," said Applejack as Granny Smith wobbled back to the orange pony.

"Why, thank you, Applejack," said Granny Smith as searched through the box and pulled out a quilt, "I still can't believe it's been almost one hundred moons since our last family reunion. Aw, I remember it like it was yesterday." If she's referring to the family reunion way back in episode one, then this would imply roughly seven years have passed since then! This is considering one moon is about thirty days...

"Well, you have been talkin' about it pretty much every day since then," Applejack pointed out.

"Apple Bloom!" said Granny Smith as she looked to the side where the yellow filly was sitting behind a haystack with two stacks of letters before her, "How them RSVP's comin' along? Who's showin' their muzzle at the reunion?"

"Everypony!" Apple Bloom answered as she threw her fore-legs into the air.

" _Everypony?_ " said Granny Smith as she turned to Applejack, who stood beside her, "Feather on a goat."

"Are you sure?" Granny Smith asked as she looked at Apple Bloom once again.

"Well, I got RSVPs from Apples from Yonder Hill, Hollow Stables, Galloping Gorge, Foal Mountain, Apples from Fillydelphia, Tall Tale Town, and all the Apples from Appleloosa!"

"Guh?" said Granny Smith in complete shock.

"Oh! And how could I forget? Manehattan!" said Apple Bloom as she jumped up and caused all the RSVPs to scatter about and bounced around as a smiling Applejack and a rather stunned Granny Smith watched her, "Babs is comin'! I get to see my favorite cousin!"

"I think we're gonna need a bigger cider trough," said Granny Smith. It was then they heard a familiar TOOT-TOOT! Granny Smith snapped out of her thoughts and saw Mario arriving with a train loaded with various produce and diary goods inside of them.

"Hey, everypony," said Mario, "I took care of the rest of the chores for you so the goods just need to be stored away."

"Aw, thanks so much for the help, Mario," said Granny Smith, "We look forward to seeing you for the big event."

"Big...event? What big event?" Mario asked puzzled. Granny Smith's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean "What big event"?!" Granny Smith exclaimed, "I'm referin' to the Apple Family Reunion!"

"I...didn't know I was invited," said Mario, "I never got an invitation." Granny Smith blinked in surprise.

"Apple Bloom, check the list of family members!" said Granny Smith, "Didn't I put Mario's name on the list?" Apple Bloom rushed over and scanned the list.

"No, he's not on here," said Apple Bloom, "I mean...I know we call him family but...isn't he more like an "honorary" member? No offense!"

"None takin'," said Mario, "It's the truth."

"Oh quit yer yapping over all this formal mumbo jumbo and nonsense," said Granny Smith sternly, "I said it before and I'll say it again. I think of Mario as a grandchild and he is invited to the Apple Family Reunion. So you better show up sonny!" Mario just smiled.

"I would be honored," said Mario, "thank you Granny Smith." Granny Smith then gave Mario a hug, which he returned as Applejack and Apple Bloom smiled.

 _I still feel like he reminds me of somepony..._ Granny Smith thought to herself, _But who...oh, confound this rusty memory of mine..._

(Main theme)

Later that afternoon, Apple Bloom, Applejack, Mario were with Granny Smith as she looked through all the RSVP letters.

"Whooeee!" said Granny Smith as Big Mac walked by pushing a wheelbarrow loaded with more RSVPs inside of it, "Looks like the family's grown tenfold since the last reunion! I'm gonna be busier than a worm in a rotten tomater tryin' to get everything ready!"

"I could always help out," said Applejack.

"Me, too!" said Apple Bloom.

"Me, three!" said Mario.

"Eeyup," Big Mac added.

"Oh, I sure would appreciate that," Granny Smith replied, "Granny's a little rustier in the giddy-up since the last time the Apple's all got together." Granny then pulled the wrinkles back on her skin, making her face smooth again...for about two seconds. Then her facial skin sagged over her face to make her winkles reappear. Applejack, Mario, and Big Mac exchanged looks with each other.

"You may be a tad old, Granny," said Applejack, as Mario blinked and slowly backed away nervously from the orange pony, "But you're as feisty and full of spark as ever-"

" _Who you callin' old_?!" Granny Smith interjected offensively as she extend her neck to get into Applejack's face, making the orange pony cringe fearfully.

"Uh...I just meant..." said Applejack, trying to recompose herself, "Why don't you let me take over puttin' the reunion together this time round? Then all you need to worry about is enjoyin' yourself." Granny was still glaring as Applejack spoke, but then softened as she pondered the orange pony's idea. Apple Bloom and Mario just watched with interest.

"Hmmm. Alright, young'un, you got yourself a deal," said Granny Smith poking Applejack on the chest, "You're in charge."

"I won't let you down, Granny," said Applejack as she hugged the mare from the side, "In fact, I just got a great idea. Mario?"

"Yes AJ?" Mario replied.

"I was wonderin' if you could set up a special train to pick up all our relatives across Equestria that don't come by other means of travel," said Applejack, "with your speed and strength, it shouldn't be a problem for you to travel across Equestria and back in time for the reunion."

"Sure thing!" said Mario excitedly, "I'll go round up the train right now so I can be ready to leave before sunrise on the day of the reunion. Will that give you enough time to get everything ready here?"

"Should be, sugarcube," said Applejack. Mario then headed out to find the coaches. It wasn't even a minute later when they heard the rolling and bumping of coaches outside. Apple Bloom peaked out from the front door as Mario pushed one coach down the magically made tracks about the yard area.

"Come along! Come along!" Mario fussed as he pushed one coach down the track, bumping it into another coach as he tried to round up the coaches as quickly as possible.

"There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time!" Apple Bloom shouted, "It's still a couple of days away before the reunion." Mario just continued rounding up the coaches until he had a nicely sized train ready to go. Applejack smiled before turning back to Granny Smith.

"Now that Mario is preparing the train," said Applejack, "You just tell me what the reunion needs, and I'll take care of the rest."

"I'll do better than _tell_ you what the reunion'll need," said Granny Smith with a smile on her face, "I'll show ya!" Later that night after Mario had finished preparing the train, everypony else minus Big Mac were in the living room sitting on the sofa as Granny Smith held a book in her fore-hooves.

"We've been hostin' these things at Sweet Apple Acres every hundred moons since we first planted roots here in Ponyville," said Granny Smith.

"Do you ever miss the days before Ponyville developed into the town it is today?" Mario asked curiously.

"As much as I like good ol' peace in quiet," said Granny Smith, "Having the town certainly made things more lively around here."

"Hey, who's that?" Apple Bloom asked as she pointed at picture of a filly wearing a bonnet and mixing something inside of a black pot over an open fire.

"That'd be your Great-Great-Auntie Applesauce when she was about your age," said Granny Smith as she then showed a more recent picture of the mare, "Now she used to go by another name, but everypony started calling her Applesauce after half her teeth fell out when she was makin' apple jam." Granny Smith then showed a picture of what appeared to be dentures tumbling into the pot.

"Yeah," said Granny Smith, "Never did find them teeth in all those jars." Applejack and Mario just exchanged disturbed looks with each other. Granny Smith then turned a few pages.

"Hey! That's you, Granny!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she saw a picture of Young Granny Smith with three other fillies.

"Sure is," Granny Smith replied, "Apple family's been workin' on that same old quilt since our first reunion." As they looked at the picture, a flashback was seen of Young Granny Smith getting ready to work on the quilt.

"I can do it! Ngh!" Young Granny Smith grunted as she pulled on the thread to attach a square patch into it, but the thread came right out as she pulled on it, "Oh, fingle-fangle!" The other fillies laughed. Back at the present, Apple Bloom was giggling to herself.

"Well, nopony told me you actually had to knot the end of the thread!" Granny Smith retorted in her defense, now Apple Bloom and Mario were giggling to themselves.

"Okay, so I'll need to get new quiltin' materials, fabric, needles, thread..." Applejack muttered to herself before speaking to Granny Smith, "You've really been workin' on the same quilt since the first reunion?"

"Surely have," said Granny Smith, "I don't think we're ever gonna finish that doggone thing!"

"Is that on purpose?" Mario asked, "I'm sure each square has its own memories."

"It certainly turned out that way," said Granny Smith.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Apple Bloom asked as she looked at some pictures of relatives standing before some black pots over an open fire.

"Well, you know us Apples enjoy a good fritter..." Granny Smith pointed out.

"Including us honorary members," said Mario as he hummed and licked his lips. Another flashback showed some family members deep frying the apple fritters and then placing them on a plate near a relative by the name of Half Baked Apple. His tongue hung out a bit as he took a bite into the apple fritter.

"Ooo, hot-hot-hot!" Half Baked Apple yelped as he ran over to a bowl of apple juice and dunked his head into it. Another relative, named Apple Split, just smiled and carried another plate of apple fritters on his back and set them on the table. It was then he noticed the other plate of fritters was gone.

"Hey, where did all them apple fritters go?" Apple Split asked. It was then heard some munching under the table.

"And..." Apply Split muttered as he lifted the table cloth and saw a small orange baby foal under the table. The baby made cute noises as her face was covered in applesauce and honey.

"Who are you, little one?" Apple Split asked.

"I'm Applejack!" said the baby, "More apple fwitter?" Apple Split just smiled.

Back in the present, Mario chuckled to himself.

"You were such a cute baby, Applejack," said Mario, but the orange pony wasn't paying much attention.

"She sure was," Granny Smith replied, "That's how we figured out your sister had the appetite of a full grown stallion." It was then Granny Smith and Apple Bloom looked at Applejacks' stomach.

"That explains why during picnics she eats six sandwiches and still had room for two apples and dessert," Mario remarked. The three ponies giggled to themselves.

"Better get twice as much honey and flour," Applejack muttered to herself, "then...fifty more buckets of apples, more oil, wood for the fire..." Granny Smith and Apple Bloom just shared a look at Applejack for a moment before getting back to the photo album.

"Now stick an apple in my mouth and roast my rump!" said Granny Smith as she showed a picture of her younger self tied to another filly as she looked at Apple Bloom, "This one sure brings back memories. Y'know how Babs is your favorite cousin? Well, Apple Rose is mine. The two of us entered the seven-legged race every reunion!" Another flashback showed the Young Granny Smith and Young Apple Rose trailing behind two other pairs of young ponies.

"We're gonna win this one, cousin!" said Young Apple Rose.

"You bet your hot-diggety-derriere we are!" said Young Granny Smith, "C'mon, cousin, speed'er on up!" The two fillies tried to pick up their pace, but then Apple Rose tripped and yelped. The two lost their balance and fell over. Then they just looked at each other and laughed.

Back in the present, all but Applejack just smiled.

"Never won a single one of them races," said Granny Smith.

"Races," Applejack muttered to herself as she paced about the living room floor, "We'll need cloth ties, finish line...Not much to a seven-legged race. Hmm."

"And, of course, we can't forget to take the big family photo!" said Granny Smith as she showed a picture of herself as a foal and her parents near the still being built barn, "We always snapped a photo in front of the barn at the end of every reunion, let's us see how our family's grown!" Granny then turned the page to show another picture of herself as a filly with her parents and a few other relatives. She then showed another page that showed a more recent family reunion picture with Granny Smith, the three siblings, and a large number of family members around them.

"Photo in front of the barn. Got it," Applejack said to herself as she put her fore-leg over the lower half of the front door.

"You sure have some great memories of these reunions, don'tcha?" Apple Bloom remarked.

"Indeedy, and I'm lookin' forward to makin' more at this one," said Granny Smith, "Oh, I'm sure everypony is, and I do mean everypony! We got the whole family together this time 'round! Who knows if they'll be able to make the next one?" She gave Apple Bloom a wink. Applejack just blinked in shock at the thought of just how big the Apple Family could be.

"I just hope they like me," said Mario, "How are we gonna explain that I'm your grandcolt Granny Smith?"

"Simple, I say you're my grandcolt and that will be the end of it," the mare replied.

"Fair enough," said Mario, "I just worried that the other relatives are gonna think me and Applejack are married or engaged."

"Oh sweet Celestia..." Applejack groaned, implying that some relatives would think that.

"Just let me take care of the them tech-whats-its and you just keep your mouth shut about it," Granny Smith instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Mario answered. Applejack just continued to look at the night sky as a pair of peculiar shooting stars flew across the sky.

"What Granny Smith said about the size of the family is true," said Applejack to herself, "Busy as everypony's lives are gettin' these days, chances are pretty slim we'll be this lucky next time 'round." She then turned toward the other three ponies.

"Don't worry, Granny," said Applejack, "I'm gonna make sure this is the most memorable reunion we've ever had! I better get started...I've got some plannin' to do!"

"Need any help Applejack?" Mario offered.

"I'm fine for now, Mario," Applejack replied, "If I do get overwhelmed, I'll let you know."

"Promise?" Mario asked skeptically since he knew just how stubborn Applejack could be.

"Yes, promise," said Applejack with an eye roll and headed upstairs to her bedroom. The three ponies just exchanged smiles with each other.

"Oh hootenanny!" said Granny Smith as she showed another page in the album, "Would you look what your second cousin is wearin' on her head?" The three ponies giggled to each other.

It was two in the morning of the night before the family reunion, Applejack was in her bedroom with a stack of RSVPs on a table and several crumpled sheets of paper on the floor and waste bin. The sound of the clock pendulum could be heard ticking as she paced about. It was then the door creaked open to reveal a very sleepy looking yellow filly.

"Apple Bloom!" said Applejack as she looked at the filly and walked up to her, "what are you doin' up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," said Apple Bloom in a tired tone as Applejack sat on the edge of her bed.

"I can't sleep," said Applejack, "My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!"

"Why don't you summon Mario for help?" Apple Bloom suggested as Applejack then let herself lie on the bed on her back and the yellow filly did the same beside her.

"I thought about it," said Applejack, "But I don't feel right waking him this early when I should've asked him earlier."

"I see," said Apple Bloom with a yawn, "Yeah...I can't wait to see my cousin Babs. We're gonna do so many fun things together..."

"Fun?" Applejack replied as she sat up and walked over to a chart she made with the events that Granny said they usually did during the reunion pictured on it, "That's just the beginin' of it! Granny Smith handed me the reins of this reunion, and I'm gonna make the most of it. Apple Bloom, I've got so many things planned you won't even have a minute's rest!" Applejack then turned around to hear her little sister now fast asleep and snoring on her bed. Applejack just smiled and tucked her little sister in.

"Trust me, little sis," said Applejack in a soft tone, "This reunion I'm puttin' together is going to be worth the wait." Apple Bloom just snored loudly in reply, but Applejack just smiled.

It was an hour later as Applejack was busy working on her plans for the reunion when she heard a faint whistle outside. She looked out the window to see Mario, wearing his train harness, as he buffered up to the coaches. She knew he had to leave extra early in order to reach the farthest areas known to have Apple Family relatives living there.

"Take care and be careful," said Applejack from above her window.

"Sure thing," said Mario as he put on his dark brown stenson hat Applejack had given him, "I'm gonna do my best to make sure I get the family here on time!" Mario then gave a toot his horn and pulled the train down the magically laid train tracks that would lead him to the main line and on his way. Applejack just watched him disappear and then went back to work.

Soon the sun was rising and the rooster crowed to mark the start of a brand new day. Apple Bloom was still fast asleep in Applejack's bed when the orange pony suddenly pulled the blanket off the bed.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock.

"Rise and shine!" said Applejack with a smile on her face, "We don't have much time!" Apple Bloom just sleepily jumped off the bed and landed with a thump. She then dragged her body across the floor as she followed after her older sister out of the room. It wasn't long before the three Apple siblings were hard at work trying to buck apple trees and collect the apples needed for the reunion. Applejack then hooked herself up to a wagon and headed to the Carousel Boutique. She picked up various rolls of fabric from Rarity, who tied a ribbon on one of the rolls. Applejack then waved goodbye and thanked her before heading on her way. Next, Applejack then stood in place as Pinkie used an actual beehive to pour its contents into several jars. Once Pinkie was finished, she then poured some honey into her own mouth and tossed the beehive away. She then let out a belch as a lone bee buzzed out of her mouth.

"Don't forget the glitter!" said Pinkie as she tossed a some of the golden glitter at Applejack, coating her completely in it. Applejack just coughed in reply. Once she had cleaned the glitter off, she lined up several buckets in a row. Rainbow then jumped on the cloud to make it rain and the water filled up the buckets. Applejack just watched the buckets getting filled, not caring that she got all wet and just shook herself dry. She then waved at Rainbow for a job well done when...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

The cloud shot out some lightning, leaving the Applejack slightly fried. Rainbow just turned away and whistled to herself innocently. Once Applejack had recovered, Big Mac got busy chopping up, collecting, and stacking up a large collection of firewood. Once it was set up, Applejack then held Spike like a lighter and used him to set the logs on fire with the large black pots resting on top of them.

Meanwhile, Mario was working as hard as he could pulling the train now loaded with most of the Apple family relatives on board down the main line. While many of them were rather surprised and some even skeptical about seeing him pulling the train, they did warm up to him once he introduced himself and then showed them what he could do. The warm welcomes Mario received really helped his confidence as he was less shy and more enthusiastic when he said hello to the family members when he arrived at some of the other stations. By now some of them even leaned out of their windows to cheer him on. One Apple family member leaned out of the window to wave at Mario, but the train was doing so fast, that her bonnet blew off into a desert wasteland, where a coyote ate it for breakfast. Mario was too focused on pulling his train to enjoy the cheers and praises.

"C'mon!" Mario called to the coaches, "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! These Apples are relying on me to be on time!" Mario then sped ahead, trying to move as smoothly and quickly as he could down the tracks. It wasn't much longer before he pulled smoothly into Ponyville Station. He looked at the clock and smiled.

"Nice, two minutes early," he said impressively. It was then the Apple relatives began to exit the train.

"Yee-haw!"

"Smooth ride their par'ner!"

"Thanks for ride!"

"Thank you so much!"

"See ya at the reunion, cousin!"

"Thank you very much!" said Mario as he waved goodbye for now, "Thank you so much! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Mario waited for all the Apple family relatives to leave the train and clear the tracks before he pulled the empty train to a siding out of the way.

Once Applejack had finished tying up the final flag banner, everything for the reunion was ready to go.

"H-ha," said Applejack as she sat on Big Mac's back, "Think that'll do it!"

"And just in time, too," said Granny Smith as she looked into the distance. It was then some rumbling was heard as several ponies came running up to them. Most of the ponies came on foot since they had arrived from the train station. Those who hadn't come on Mario's train arrived in pioneer wagons, stagecoaches, and one couple arrived from their own personal airship. One particular stagecoach opened up as three young ponies burst out of it and ran off. It was then a mare familiar to Granny Smith came out of it. Her mane and tail had the same curls and green ribbons as the picture, but the color of her mane was now a light shade of pinkish-red and she had a pair of glasses on her face.

"Apple Rose! Ohhh!" said Granny Smith excitedly as they two share a hug, "Ooh, this is more excitin' than when it rained frogs!" The rest of the Apple family relatives began to mingle and chat with each other. Two younger ponies then shared an embrace before the first gave the second a noggie while the second tickled the first's stomach. Then they shared a double high-hoof with each other. Then one young pony appeared from behind an adult mare. She was shy at first, but then smiled as Winona came to say hello and licked her cheek. Applejack just smiled to herself.

"Way to go, Mario," said Applejack, "You've come through like you always do." She still hadn't seen Mario just yet, but figured he was probably shunting the coaches somewhere out of the way. She then stood before a set up megaphone to address her family.

"Howdy, y'all," said Applejack, "and welcome to the Apple Family Reunion!" The ponies all cheered excitedly.

"My name's Applejack," the orange pony continued, "And I hope those who came by train enjoyed the ride. Mario is a very close friend of the family and like a second big brother to me so please give him a warm welcome when he arrives." The ponies cheered again as Granny Smith nodded at how Applejack settled the issue of how Mario was seen in their family.

"I just want to tell y'all that I got a real big day planned for ya!" Applejack continued, "We're gonna start off with an obstacle course for the young'uns, and some fritter makin' and quiltin' for the not-so-young'uns. And there's lots more to come after that! Hope y'all enjoy it!" The ponies cheered for a third time as Apple Bloom was searching the crowds with a worried look on her face.

"Where is she?" Apple Bloom wondered when a fore-leg extended from behind her and spun her around. There is the familiar dark-caramel brown filly with a pink mane and tail. She blew her bangs as Apple Bloom saw her.

"Babs!" said Apple Bloom excitedly.

"Cuz!" said Babs as the two shared a hug.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, but-" said Apple Bloom.

"-It felt like forever!" the two fillies both exclaimed at once.

"How was the train ride?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It was awesome," said Babs, "I knew Mario was cool, but...wow...I never thought I'd see a stallion who could thunder along the tracks like he can!"

"He is considered to be the fastest unicorn alive!" said Apple Bloom.

"I believe it," said Babs, "I can't wait to tell you about my new school!"

"I can't wait to hear all about it!" Apple Bloom replied as the two fillies walked off.

"Jeepers, where do I start?" said Babs, "Okay, So first day-"

"Babs," said Applejack as she arrived and unintentionally interrupted the two ponies, "Huh, so glad you could come!"

"What am I, gonna miss out on spendin' time with my favorite cousin?" said Babs as she blew her bangs, "Forget about it! I'm also hoping to see Mario too. He's really helped me out by letting me send him those letters!"

"Don't you worry," said Applejack, "There'll be plenty of time for family bondin', Mario included, while your racin' against your other cousins." Applejack then started pushing the two fillies toward the area for the race. Apple Bloom and Babs just shared uneasy looks with each other.

It wasn't long before Apple Bloom and Babs had one of their forelegs tied together. Four other cousin had also found a partner and had a foreleg tied together. So three pairs of young ponies were standing at the startling line as Applejack stood at the side.

"Alrighty, ponies!" said Applejack excitedly, "Ready to have some fun?"

"Whoa," Babs exclaimed, "Is that the finish line? It's like a mile away or somethin'!"

"Actually, that's just the marker where you go on to the next leg of the race," said Applejack. Apple Bloom was shocked.

"There's more?" Apple Bloom remarked.

"Much more. Trust me, I have put together somethin' you are never gonna forget," Applejack replied as the Apple Bloom and Babs shared worried looks with each other again, "After the seven legged race, you're gonna wanna hurry up and head over here, where you'll be bobbin' for apples." Applejack then dunked her head into a large wooden bucket filled with apples and pulled out three apples at once with her mouth.

"Then you'll run around these trees fifty times until you're real good and dizzy," said Applejack as she ran some figure eights around the trees very quickly until she wobbled away looking rather dizzy, and then recovered before jumping over some hurdles and putting a plate on a stick on her head, "Then you'll jump these big wooden hurdles. And then there's the final leg, where you'll balance plates on your head while sayin' "Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets" over and over again. Last pony standin' wins!" There was a long pause as all six young ponies just looked at Applejack as if apples were growing out of her ears.

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom replied in a dead pan tone.

"Seriously!" said Applejack with a smile on her face, "C'mon, y'all! Let's starting makin' some memories! On your mark...get set...go!"Applejack then used her tail to wave the checkered flag to start the race as the six little ponies took off. One pair even tripped just after taking their first step, but quickly recovered and were on their way. Apple Bloom and Babs took an early lead, but it wasn't long before they were left tired and exhausted. They looked up to see that they were still very, _very_ far away from the flag, causing the two fillies to groan to themselves.

"Whooeee!" Applejack cheered, "Lookin' good, everypony! Ooh, better go check on the quilt!" Applejack then trotted off, mumbling to herself. The two fillies just continued to try and catch their breath when Mario arrived. He hadn't bothered to rush to the reunion since he was a bit tired from the long train ride. It was then he noticed the flag and the clearly exhausted young ponies.

"What was Applejack thinking?" Mario said aloud as he arrived, "This is supposed to be a short race, not a jog-a-thon!"

"And we still have to head back to bob for apples, run around trees to get dizzy, and balance a plate on our heads and say "Pappy Pony Picka-per-pepe-" ugh...I remember it, just saying it is easier said than done."

"I think you get the picture, Mario," Babs added.

"Momma mia..." said Mario as he looked around, "Well, Applejack, looks like I'm gonna have to go over your head on this one." Mario then used his magic to teleport the flag so it was just a few yards away and then used his magic to make a orange pipe appear.

"Just take the pipe to get back to the starting line since I'm assuring the rest of the obstacles are back near the barn," Mario replied, "and when you get to running around the trees, don't try to risk getting sick running in circles okay. Nopony wants that."

"Sure thing, thanks Mario," said Babs as the rest of the young ponies smiled and went on their way. Mario waved them goodbye before heading back to the barn. He need to have a word with a certain orange pony.

Elsewhere on the farm, Granny Smith, Apple Rose, and Auntie Applesauce were spending time together as they headed towards a makeshift canopy where they would work on the quilt. Apparently Auntie Applesauce was showing off her dentures to the other two mares.

"How long you had those new choppers, Auntie Applesauce?" Granny Smith asked.

"A lady never reveals the age of her teeth," said Auntie Applesauce.

"Ugh," Apple Rose remarked with an eye roll.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Miss Apple Rose," Auntie Applesauce scolded indignantly, "I imagine you two think I have forgotten about what you did to my parasol six reunions ago?" Granny Smith and Apple Rose snickered.

"We were just usin' it to help break open that piñata!" Granny Smith remarked as she and Apple Rose laughed. Auntie Applesauce just smirked to herself.

"You used a parasol to break open a piñata?" Mario asked as he arrived to say hello.

"Now, there be that new grandcolt I was telling y'all about," said Granny Smith, "say hello to Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose."

"H-Hello," said Mario shyly as he tipped his hat as well. Auntie Applesauce then got into Mario's face, making him cringe a bit as she looked him over.

"He reminds me of somepony..." said Auntie Applesauce as she pulled away and looked at Granny Smith.

"Who...umm...Auntie Applesauce?" Mario asked, grateful he had remembered her name. There was a long pause before as she scratched her chin.

"No clue," said Auntie Applesauce, making Mario do a comedic plop to the ground before getting up.

"He certainly is handsome," said Apple Rose, making Mario feel a bit bashful.

"T-t-thank you kindly, Miss Rose," said Mario, attempting to use his own version of a country accent.

"So well mannered," said Apple Rose impressively.

"They don't make stallions with that kind of integrity anymore," Granny Smith added as the three mares chuckled. Mario just blushed from all the praise when Applejack arrived carrying the quilt in her mouth.

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" said Mario.

"Applejack, delightful to see you," said Auntie Applesauce, "Are you gonna join us for some quilting?"

"Sorry, Auntie Applesauce," Applejack replied, "I'm very busy-busy-busy. Y'all should get started, though."

"We couldn't find our rocking chairs," said Granny Smith.

"Huh?" said Mario, "Big Mac cleaned and dusted them off last night! They were right by the barn doors."

"I got rid of 'em to make room for these," said Applejack, "This is the year y'all are gonna finish that quilt!"

"Finish it?" said Apple Rose puzzled.

"Uh, Applejack," said Mario, "I don't think-" Applejack then removed a cloth to reveal a collection of sewing machines set on a wooden table. Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose seemed impressed while Granny Smith looked a bit worried. Applejack then pulled a cord to start the machine, which rattle very loudly. Granny Smith and Mario covered their ears. Auntie Applesauce nearly had her dentures shaken right out of her mouth.

" _Won't that be excitin'_?" Applejack asked the three mares.

" _What's that_?" Apple Rose asked since she couldn't hear Applejack at all. And being...uhh...more experienced...didn't help her hear Applejack any better.

" _I said, won't that be-_ " Applejack then pressed the button to cut off the power so the sewing machines would stop rattling.

"-excitin'?" Applejack finished once the machines were turned off. The three mares just exchanged looks with each other.

"I suppose, although I have been told that too much excitement can wreck havoc on this youthful complexion of mine," said Auntie Applesauce in a rather snooty fashion.

"Oh," said Apple Rose with a smirk on her face. Mario then leaned over to Granny Smith's ear.

"Is Auntie Applesauce known always acting like she's _far superior_?" Mario asked, using a formal Canterlot like tone at the end of his question.

"All the time," Granny Smith whispered before she and Mario giggled quietly to each other.

"If you girls prefer I find those rocking chairs, needles, and threads," Mario proposed, "I can-"

"Of course not, big brother," Applejack interrupted, "They are more than happy to use the machines."

"I believe I was asking them, _not you_!" Mario replied indignantly. Applejack just glared, but Mario didn't stand down.

"It's alright, Mario," said Auntie Applesauce, "We can manage." The three mares then revved up their machines and got to work.

"That's the spirit!" said Applejack over the noise.

"What did she say?" Granny Smith called out.

"What?" Apple Rose asked since she hadn't heard a word that had been said.

"Good gracious!" Granny Smith exclaimed.

"Golden Delicious?" Apple Rose remarked, "I think he's racing with his cousin!" Granny Smith just shook her head. Mario just blinked since he had heard the last remark.

"I thought Golden Delicious was a mare?" Mario asked, "or am I confusing her with somepony else?"

"Yes, you are," said Applejack as she pushed Mario forward with her head, "Now give me a hoof and see how the young'uns are doing while I go check on the apple fritters."

"How about you listen to me first and _then_ I'll go check on the young'uns," Mario retorted as he tried to get Applejack to stop pushing him forward, "Some of your ideas don't seem to be what I would call good opportunities for family bonding and making good memories."

"How about you do what I tell you and I won't buck you over to the young'uns," Applejack warned as she gave him a stern stare.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn and unreasonable sometimes?" Mario retorted angrily, "I'm trying to help you and there are some concerns over at the-"

"I don't have time for this!" Applejack interrupted, "I'm in charge of this reunion. Not you! Go check on the young'uns! NOW!" Mario growled at her.

"Fine!" Mario retorted, "But if this reunion ends up in pieces don't come crying to me!" Mario then trotted off as Applejack just gave him a loud raspberry behind his back as she headed off in the opposite direction.

By now the six little ponies had made their way toward the trees. Despite Mario's advice, the six actually were trying to run around the threes fifty times as some dizzy music could be heard.

"How are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" Babs asked, feeling dizzy.

"Great!" said Apple Bloom in a woozy tone, "Ugh..." Apple Bloom then wobbled away from the trees groaning.

"You alright?" Babs asked with concern.

"So...dizzy..." said Apple Bloom before she gave a Wilhelm scream and face planted the ground.

"Ugh..." Apple Bloom groaned before passing out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Babs just sighed as Mario arrived.

"What happened here?" Mario asked.

"Apple Bloom got a little too dizzy and knocked herself out," Babs explained.

"Momma mia..." said Mario, "I'll revive her."

"With a kiss?" Babs remarked, making a face.

"Very funny," Mario replied as he pulled out green and white mushroom. He then turned the yellow filly onto her back and fed her the mushroom.

(extra-life fanfare)

Apple Bloom woke up to see Mario looking at her and smiled.

"Hello honey," said Apple Bloom in a ditzy tone, "How's my husband today?" Mario and Babs rolled their eyes.

"She's fine," said Mario.

"Did ya ask Applejack about easing up the obstacle course?" Babs asked hopefully as Apple Bloom sat up. Mario snorted.

"I'm afraid Applejack has already entered her "nopony home" mood," Mario remarked. Babs looked puzzled as Apple Bloom groaned and let herself fall into her back.

"Stubborn mule," Apple Bloom muttered.

"No disagreements about that," said Mario, "Just try and do your best and if something feels too difficult, just skip it or stop and just relax."

"Hey, we are no quitters!" said Babs sternly.

"Yeah, we can take whatever Applejack throws at us!" Apple Bloom added.

"I know you can," said Mario, "I just don't want to see you or your cousins run yourself ragged over what is clearly a far too difficult obstacle course."

"We'll manage," said Apple Bloom as she and Babs headed over the wooden hurdles. Mario watched as both fillies tried to jump over them, but ended up either belly flopping on top of the hurdles or slammed their head into them for not jumping high enough. Mario just face-hoofed himself in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Big Mac had just finished frying an apple fritter. He set it on a plate and sniffled it hungrily. He then quickly looked around before gobbling it up. His timing couldn't have been more perfect as Applejack arrived as he licked his lips. Applejack noticed the empty plate and glared at him. Big Mac gulped and whistled innocently before rushing off. Inside the open tent, two relatives named Apple Dumpling and Apple Leaves were busy chatting and forming the dough for the apple fritters.

"You've got eight now, dont'cha?" Apple Dumpling asked Apple Leaves.

"Oh, sure do," Apple Leaves answered, "Tell you what, my Apple Tart may just be a baby, but he is a hoot!" Applejack then stood between the two mares.

"Havin' fun?" Applejack asked as Braeburn carried a plate filled with apple fritters behind her.

"Sure are!" said Apple Leaves.

"Better pick up the pace on those fritters thought, huh?" said Applejack as she grabbed some dough and shaped them into the fritters, "Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Now you try!" Apple leaves hesitated for a moment before she kneaded some dough with her fore-hooves and then formed it into a fritter and slid it to the left. Apple Dumpling than joined her.

"That's it!" said Applejack, "Gotta keep the assembly line movin', gals! We want every Apple here to get a chance to taste the best darn fritters in Equestria." The rest of the family members just looked at each other wearily and got to work.

As for the young ponies, Apple Bloom and Babs had finally reached the area where they had to balance the plates and do the tongue twister. So far two ponies had already dropped their plate and supposedly were out. At least that's how Mario understood the rules.

"Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets," Apple Bloom and Babs said together.

"Any other blank flanks at your new school?" Apple Bloom asked since they had been trying to talk between tongue twisters and balancing the plates.

"Yeah. Two," Babs answered.

"Pappy pony picked a plunk of prickly pluffnuggets," Apple Bloom and Babs repeated together as another one of their cousins dropped their plate.

"Do they wanna be Crusaders?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Totally!" Babs replied.

"Great!" Apple Bloom answered.

"Pappy pony picked a plunk of prickly pluffnuggets," Apple Bloom and Babs repeated again, "Pappy pony picked a plunk of prickly pluffnuggets. Pappy pony picked a plunk of prickly pluffnuggets." It was then Babs stuck out her tongue.

"Ah can' thfeel my tongue," She remarked.

"Neh nehber," Apple Bloom replied with her own tongue sticking. Mario groaned.

"Applejack," Mario grumbled irritably to himself.

After some time had passed, Mario was just leaning lazily against the edge of the balcony where the mega phone had been set up. Since everypony else was so busy with their "activities", he wasn't able to really chat or get to know anypony. Plus with Apple Bloom and Babs suffering from numbed tongues, he couldn't talk to them either. Mario was feeling miserable and it didn't help the Applejack seemed to ignore him as she stood before the mega phone.

"Alright, Apples, break!" Applejack called out. The three mares at the noisy sewing machines stopped sewing and looked rather exhausted. Those who had been working on the apple fritters were also exhausted since they had made a large mountain of the tasty treats since Applejack pushed up production.

"Finally..." said Apple Bloom as she sighed and laid on her back in exhaustion, letting her plate fall into the grass. Babs just caught the plate she was balancing as two cousins behind them just dumped their plates and ran off. Applejack then set up a camera and looked into the camera lens as she adjusted the zoom and focus.

"Ooh, can't forget to capture all these memories for Granny's Album," said Applejack, but all she could see were family members who looked exhausted and miserable, "Huh. Nothin' that memorable there. Or there. Or there."

"Gee, I wonder why," Mario replied sarcastically before Applejack tipped the front of his dark brown stenson hat over his face.

"C'mon, Applejack, think," the orange pony told herself, "You gotta kick this thing up a notch! Hm..." Mario then adjusted his hat.

"Why not just let everypony mingle and talk to each other?" Mario offered, "Didn't Granny Smith say they usually had a relaxing hayride around the orchard? I can even pull the cart myself!"

"That's it!" said Applejack, "C'mon!" Mario smiled, but he was still a bit worried if Applejack had heard him at all.

Back near the barn, Apple Bloom and Babs had taken shelter behind some stacks of hay.

"I get that my big sis wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion," said Apple Bloom, "but that was ridiculous!"

"I thought we'd never get a minute to just hang out!" Babs Seed added.

"And your minute's up!" said a voice as a shadow towered above them. The two fillies looked up to see both Applejack and Mario standing on the top of the haystacks.

"Your fellow Apples are waitin' for you to join them," said Applejack.

"Applejack," Apple Bloom protested, "I haven't had any time with Babs! We were so busy with that obstacle course, we didn't even get to talk!"

"There'll be plenty of time to bond with Babs when we do the hayride," said Applejack as she jumped off the haystacks and walked off.

"Hayride?" said Babs as she and Apple Bloom looked stunned.

"A nice relaxing hayride through the apple orchards," Mario told them, "I should know. I'll be pulling the wagon!" Apple Bloom and Babs smiled as they headed to an already prepared wagon.

"Alright, everypony!" said Applejack as Apple Bloom, Babs, and several other relatives climbed into the wagon, "Step right up, take a seat, and leave the drivin' to the stallions!" Mario' jaw dropped as he noticed two stallions already hooked up the wagon and smiled for the family.

"Hey!" said Mario, "I thought I was supposed to...OOF!" Mario was then shoved aside by Applejack.

"Now, I know you've been workin' real hard makin' some awesome memories," Applejack continued as Mario recovered and glared at her, "And in all of our past reunions, we've always had a nice and relaxin' hayride around the farm. Which is why I decided to change things up a bit, and try somethin' just a wee bit more excitin'." Mario gasped silently again.

"That's not what we agreed to...hey, let go of me! UGH!" Mario protested but Applejack then picked him up and tossed him into the center of the wagon.

"In ya go, big brother!" said Applejack, "So let's get this show in the road!" She then closed the back of the wagon as Mario gave her an unnoticed death glare.

"Giddy up!" said Applejack as she bucked the back of the wagon. The two stallions whinnied before they took off at high speed. Applejack just chuckled to herself. She was apparently happy she had gone over Mario's head.

"Woah!" The ponies on the wagon screamed as they sped along the trail at a fast pace. While it was nothing compared to how fast Mario could run, even he had to admit that he was a bit frazzled. Then the wagon hit a bump, startling both Babs and Apple Bloom.

"Hold onto me girls!" said Mario as he sat between them and the two fillies hugged him for dear life. Then the wagon hit another bump at high speed, causing Auntie Applesauce's dentures to chatter about and fly out of her mouth...right into Big Mac's nose. She simply walked over to him and to get them back.

"I just had those professionally polished," Auntie Applesauce remarked, her voice a bit muffled without her teeth.

"Where in the world does that girl have us headed?" Granny Smith called out, "the west orchard?!"

"I wish I knew," said Mario, "This wasn't the route I had planned for the hayride!"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac to Granny Smith as they wagon headed towards the trees.

"What?!" Granny Smith exclaimed in shock, "I was jokin'! Why, we haven't tended those fields since all the trees got filled up with..." Granny Smith's eyes shrunk and she gulped.

"Filled with what, Granny?" Mario said worriedly. Granny Smith didn't answer.

As for Applejack, she was now sweating heavily as she arrived at the west orchard apple trees. She saw the wagon approaching and then bucked one of the trees. This caused several fruit bats of various colors to come flying out of the trees. The fruit bats then flew over the wagon, their flight pattern and different colors resembling a rainbow. The ponies began to ooh and ahh in amazement.

"Wowza!" said Babs as Apple Bloom watched the fruit bats fly by, "Never seen real fruit bats before!"

"Same here!" said Mario, "Applejack did good this time around!" Applejack just smiled, feeling very pleased with herself. It was then a red fruit bat noticed Auntie Applesauce's hat, which had some red apples on it. The fruit bat licked his lips before commanding all the others to dive bomb at her hat with the sound of an airplane.

"Uh-oh," said Applejack in a small voice. Auntie Applesauce yelped and soon everypony else was yelping and shouting as the bats continued to swarm their wagon as the stallions pulling the cart tried to rush everypony back to the barn, but the fruit bats wouldn't give up.

"It's your hat Auntie Applesauce!" Mario called out, "Throw it away!"

"My hat!? _Never_!" Auntie Applesauce retorted as she tried to shoo the bats away herself.

" _Too Late_!" Apple Bloom remarked as she saw the barn coming up fast, " _Everypony! Jump out_!" The two stallions then broke free of their harness as those on board jumped out of the wagon. While the wagon eventually rolled off sight and nowhere near the barn, the fruit bats flew right through the walls of the barn. The barn then clasped into pieces. Applejack rushed over to see everything. It didn't take her long before her eyes watered and she pulled her stenson hat over her face.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" said Mario angrily as he walked up to her, "You and your stubborn nature have _once again_ found another way to go behind my back and make a _complete mess_ of..."

Sniffle...sniffle...sob...sniffle...

Mario stopped talking as he walked up to the orange pony. He wasted no time using his magic to lift her hat. Poor Applejack looked very sad, her eyes filling up with tears. Mario felt his anger melt like butter. She gave Mario a sad and teary look before walking up to the now destroyed barn.

"Ruined," Applejack said she cried, "Everythin' is ruined." Applejack then just sat before the wrecked as she rubbed a fore-hoof in the dirt and stared at the ground. Apple Bloom, Mario, and Granny Smith walked up to her.

"Oh, Granny, I'm so, so sorry," Applejack said in a remorseful tone.

"Oh, it's alright, child," Granny Smith replied gently as Mario sat between Applejack and Apple Bloom, gently rubbing the orange pony's back for comfort.

"But it's not alright," Applejack protested as he tears continued to fall, "Just look at this! The barn and all my plans for the perfect family reunion are completely destroyed!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," said Apple Bloom.

"I agree," Mario added.

"How can that possibly be a good thing?" Applejack retorted defensively. Mario gave Applejack his own version of "The Stare". While it lacked the effectiveness of Fluttershy's, it was enough to make Applejack back down.

"Applejack, you had us so caught up in all the doin'," Granny Smith explained as the rest of the family slowly gathered behind them, "we haven't had a second to enjoy the company of the folks we've been doin' it with!"

"Really?" Applejack replied and the other ponies all made a unanimous agreement. Applejack just sighed.

"Oh, Granny Smith," said Applejack as she lowered her head and continued to cry, "here you let me be in charge of creatin' great memories, memories you wanted to share with Mario too, and the only thing anypony's gonna remember about this reunion...is that it was the worst family reunion we ever had."

"Applejack..." said Mario gently.

"I'll understand if you want to walk away..." Applejack added sadly.

"AJ, I was really angry when I said that last time," Mario retorted, "I never meant it. Your my best friend, practically a little sister to me, both you and Apple Bloom. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, Sis," said Apple Bloom, "Besides, Mario did have a right to feel angry at you at the time. I mean I'd feel pretty sore at you if you bucked me in the head."

"Well, I pretty much did...in a way..." said Applejack, "Mario saw me going down this path of destruction, but instead of heeding his advice, what did I do? I stayed on course like the stubborn mule I am! I ruined everything!"

"Oh, hey now..." said Granny Smith gently, "everypony's still here, ain't they? Still plenty of time to make good memories! You've just got to give everypony a chance to actually make 'em."

"The family photo!" said Applejack as she stood up again, but then lowered her head again, "Guess we can't take it in front of the barn this year...unless..." She then turned to address the rest of the family.

"Everypony, I have one more activity!" Applejack announced.

"Applejack..." Granny Smith warned.

"Trust me, Granny Smith," said Applejack, "This'll be one we'll remember for all the right reasons! I think even Mario can figure out what I have in mind! He can even be in charge of the activity!" Mario looked at the wreckage for a second and then smiled.

"Let's do it!" said Mario.

It wasn't long before Applejack gave three taps on the ground with her fore-hoof then three relatives, named Fiddly Twang, Kazooie, and Pitch Perfect, began playing some country style music as the family stood before the band.

[Applejack - gave a loud shout before she began to sing. As she does the first count off, four ponies smiled in sequence and then she started dancing with Granny Smith, and made the mare twirl on her hind legs.]

 _Yee-hoo_!

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn  
One, two, three, four  
Together, we can raise this barn  
One, two, three, four_

[Applejack - Granny Smith was seen wearing a yellow hard hat along with Mario. Big Mac and two other stallions that are also wearing hard hats as they propped up the support beams. Another relative hammered the beam into place as another pony gave them the nails. Apple Bloom and Babs then did a square dance together before breaking apart as the former partnered up with Big Mac and the latter with Granny Smith.]

 _Up, up, up, go the beams  
Hammer those joints, work in teams  
Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow  
Grab a new partner, here we go_

"Yeah!" the Apple Family cheered as they paired up and started square dancing

"Come on, Apple Family!" Applejack called out from the mega phone, "Let's get to it! Wee-hoo!"

[Applejack - She stood on top of a wooden beam suspended between two wooden boards as four ponies below pushed the wall up from the foreground as four more ponies pulled on the ropes attached to the wall from behind Applejack. When Applejack sang the countdown, each of the four ponies tugged their ropes in sequence. Then at the second countdown, the four ponies holding their ropes let them go in sequence.]

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn  
One, two, three, four  
Together, we can raise this barn  
One, two, three, four_

[Applejack - The rest of the family began to work on the main frame of the barn as a pig and a chicken started square dancing inside. Then a mare and Braeburn took a bow before they worked together to saw a log. Then six more family members appeared from behind the logs as the mare danced solo.]

 _Finish the frame, recycling wood  
Workin' hard, you're doin' good  
Turn 'em round quickly by the right elbow  
Grab a new partner, here we go_

"Yeah!" the family shouted.

"Whoo-whee!" Applejack shouted back as somepony off screen lifted a bunch of wooden boards off the ground.

[Applejack - As she does the countdown, four ponies hammer the nails into the wood in sequence. Applejack then holds a plate with apple fritters on it. As she did the countdown, each apple fritter was claimed until nothing was left.]

 _Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn  
One, two, three, four,  
Together, we can raise this barn  
One, two, three, four, _

[Applejack - another family member picked up a wooden board, then another hammered the nail into it, Apple Bloom and Auntie Applesauce danced together.]

 _Stats of wood come off the ground  
Hold 'em up and nail 'em down  
Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow  
Grab a new partner, here we go_

"Yeah!" the family members cheered as they continued to work on the barn.

"Come on, Apples!" said Applejack off screen, "Get 'er done!" Some of the family members waved at her in reply. Apple Bloom and Babs then work together trimming a wooden plank with a wood planner tool.

[Apple Bloom]

 _Look at us, we're family_

[Applejack]

 _Workin' together thankfully_

[Apple Bloom]

 _We Apples, we are proud to say_

[Applejack and Apple Bloom - the two sister along with Babs smiled together.]

 _Stick together the pony way_

[Applejack - As she sang, a mare fully dressed on a 19th century pioneer outfit and another stallion stood on their hind legs. They bowed to one another and then began to square dance. Then another mare was seen standing on a wooden beam nervously before she flipped over and held the beam from the underside with her legs. Then Granny Smith and Apple Strudel began to dance and Granny Smith was twirled about in quick session before he dipped her.]

 _Bow to your partner, circle right  
Get down if you're scared of heights  
Forward back and twirl around  
That barn's gonna be the best in town_

"Yeah!" the apple family cheered for Granny Smith and Apple Strudel.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack, "Attagirl!"

"Hey, let's see what you can do Applejack!" said Mario, using his own country accent, as he pulled Applejack to her hind legs and stood before her. Applejack smiled as they both bowed and started to square dance in their own way.

"Yee-haw! Just look at you dose-doo!" Applejack called as they broke formation to dance and then rejoined hooves, "Look at you, dancing cowpony!"

" _Yeeeeee-haaaaaw_!" Mario and Applejack shouted as they linked fore-legs and danced in circles, waving their free fore-leg and holding their stenson hats in the air.

"Alright," said Apple Bloom as she rode a bull carrying more building materials, "Let's get to it!" Applejack and Mario then use some wooden poles to carry some cans of red paint at their sides. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith then brought up their own pair of paint cans.

[The entire Apple Family (Mario included!) - As the family sang the countdown, the buckets of paint were dropped on the ground in sequence. The four ponies are then seen carrying the paint cans on their back. Then at the second countdown, four ponies appear with paint brushes in their mouths. One pony than dipped their brush into the paint and they start to pain the now finished barn its traditional red color.]

 _Raise this barn, raise this barn  
One, two, three, four  
Together we can raise this barn  
One, two, three, four_

[Applejack - When she finished singing, her cousin, Fiddly Twang, did a short solo with her fiddle.]

 _Take your brushes, young and old  
Together, paint it, bright and bold  
Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow  
Grab a new partner, here we go_

[The Apple Family (Mario included) - they sang before the now completed barn, which its red paint sparkled in the sunshine. Two mares exchanged smiles with each other while one of them wiped their brow. Applejack then set the camera up and activated the timer for the picture to be taken as she rushed to join the rest of the family. Everypony, including Mario who stood next to Granny Smith, all posed and smiled as Applejack then slid into place as the camera flashed and took the picture.]

 _We raised this barn, we raised this barn  
Yes, we did  
Together we sure raised this barn  
Yes, we did_

 _Bring together counts the most  
We all came here from coast to coast  
All we need to strive to be  
Is part of the Apple Family_

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom shouted after the picture was taken. Soon the rest of the Apple Family continued to mingle with each other.

"Oh!" Granny Smith yelped as Apple Strudel gave her another twirl. Fiddly Twang, Kazooie, and Pitch Perfect continued playing in the background as Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose were just talking to each other when Granny Smith bumped into Auntie Applesauce, knocking her dentures into Apple Rose's fore-hooves. Auntie Applesauce just gave Granny Smith a glare before the three just laughed.

Then it was time for everypony to head on home. Applejack and Granny Smith watched then all head out. Mario led the ponies who wanted to go home by train to the station. Apple Bloom watched quietly as Babs tossed her bag into a nearby taxi.

"I can't wait for the next reunion!" said Apple Bloom.

"Me nether!" said Babs in reply.

"I mean, obviously we have to get together before then!" said Apple Bloom with sad smile on her face.

"Obviously," said Babs as she wrapped a fore-hoof around Apple Bloom neck. The two fillies chuckled to each other.

"Oh, you did it, Applejack!" said Granny Smith as Applejack used an outdoor sink to wash some dishes, "You put on a reunion that everypony will remember!"

"Just had a couple of minor hiccups along the way," Applejack said honestly.

"Yeah, just a couple," said Granny Smith with a lightly teasing tone before she give a wink...to those of you reading this story.

Later that night, Applejack was busy writing her letter to Princess Celestia while Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac were looking at the new pictures that had been added to the photo album.

"Ohohoh, that's a good one," said Granny Smith as she and Apple Bloom laughed.

"Oh!" said Apple Bloom as she pointed at another picture.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " said Applejack as she recited her letter, " _Today I learned a great lesson about family, which, if you think about it, is really the first group of friends you ever make. Turns out that when you're with folks you care about, you don't have to do much to make that time memorable. Even the simplest of activities can take on a whole lotta meanin'! And you'll find that you'll remember the "who" long after you've forgotten the "what"._

 _Your humble subject,  
Applejack." _

As Applejack recited the letter, Granny Smith continued to view the pictures inside the family album. One picture was Apple Bloom jumping high into the air as Winona and Babs watched her. Another picture was of Applejack, Mario, and Braeburn. Applejack had some nails on her mouth, Braeburn held a bucket, and Mario had the blue prints in front of him with his magic. Another was with Apple Bloom, Babs, Mario, and several other relatives dancing together. Then there was a funny picture of Apple Bloom and Babs with stern faces, nails in their mouths, and buckets on their heads to make them look like soldiers. Another picture had Big Mac and another stallion watching a pony as he stood uneasily on some lifted wooden boards. Another picture featured a mare running for her life as two stallions chased after her holding paint brushes in their mouths. One picture showed Mario pulling a wagon for Granny Smith, Apple Rose, and Auntie Applesauce. Another picture was Mario making a face after eating an apple fritter that was still too hot, along with Applejack and Big Mac laughing at him. Then there was a picture of Granny Smith and Apple Strudel inside the barn holding each other's fore-hooves. Another had Apple Bloom and another stallion presenting the barn as it was still being constructed. And another had all three siblings sitting with another pony as he ate a sandwich. Finally, the last picture was of Granny Smith, Apple Rose, and Auntie Applesauce as they sat on their rocking chairs as Applejack just sat below them contently with the dentures next to her.

Once Applejack finished her letter she sat on the sofa next to Granny Smith, giving the mare a loving nuzzle as the family continued looking at the photo album. Outside the barn, the stars twinkled in the night as a pair of peculiar shooting stars shot across the sky.

It was very late by the time they turned in for the night. All of the Apples except for Applejack since she had decided to stay up a little longer. Mario hadn't told her anything about when he was coming home.

"I do hope he gets back before its gets too late," Applejack said to herself. She then heard a faint toot-toot and smiled as she saw Mario slowly making his way to the barn with a train of now empty coaches.

"I can bet you had a nice long run, sugarcube," Applejack asked as Mario put the coaches away beside the new barn for now.

" _Long_ run would be correct," said Mario as he uncoupled himself and made his harness disappear, "I can't wait to get a hot shower and into my bed tonight. I'm beat."

"Guess you're _really_ tired then huh?" Applejack said quietly. Mario noticed that Applejack looked a bit upset.

"You're still not upset over what happened earlier today are you?" Mario asked her softly. Applejack's ears lowered as she gave him a light nod.

"Applejack, you're part of my family and I love you like my sister," said Mario, "I forgive you. Nopony's perfect." Applejack just sighed.

"It's just...this stubborn pride of mine," said Applejack, "I try so hard to knock it down and try to be more humble. Especially after what happened that first apple buckin' season when you and Twilight first arrived in town. But as much as I try, I just seem to get so determined to be right and doing things my own way that I...I kept tuning others out and pushing away the help that I know I need. I mean sure, being stubborn and determined can be a good thing and all, but...lately...it's making me fail my friends and family more times than I want to admit. Seeing that it's driven me so far as to...hurt somepony who's done nothing but been such a loving an' supportive brother and...made me destroy our own barn...or...or...make my own sister feel like she can't come to me for help when she and her friends get themselves into trouble or are being mistreated..."

"Applejack, as much you feel like you're making the same mistakes," said Mario, "We all can see that you are getting better at handling this stubborn pride of yours."

" _But I can do better_! _I know I can_!" said Applejack firmly before softening her tone, "I just...I just don't know how...I used to know what I needed to do to be better...or at least I thought I did..." Mario pondered.

"Applejack..." said Mario gently.

"When our parents were gone," Applejack explained, "Our family was a mess, and poor Apple Bloom was just a little foal when it happened. Somepony needed to pick up the pieces and get things back to normal, or as close to normal. Somepony needed to pick up the slack and I made the choice to do that. It took time. I made plenty of mistakes, but we eventually got our family stable again so we could move forward. I've always been the glue that holds this family together. If I fail...I let them down...and our parents...who's to say our family won't fall apart?"

"I see," said Mario, "and I'm guessing you were the one who raised Apple Bloom for the most part?"

"Yes," said Applejack, "I remember when she was just a baby, crying in her crib, crying for her mother. A mother that was no longer with us. I took her in my hooves, promising her that I would always be there for her. That I would love and take care of her the way our Ma would've done. After all, Big Mac is always busy on the farm and Granny Smith is...let's just say too tired...to watch over such an energetic filly. I need to be at my best...so Apple Bloom can be the best pony she can be...and when I feel like I can't do that..." Applejack sniffled a bit as Mario pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I don't wanna let my family down anymore," said Applejack with a whimper as she felt her tears fall, "I promised our parents...and I'm letting everypony down...I'm letting them down..."

"Applejack, you expect too much of yourself," said Mario, "You may be a very strong mare and the Element of Honesty, but you're not perfect. You have limits. You can only do so much on your own. Seeking help and admitting your mistakes doesn't mean you're a letting anypony down. That's what friends and family are for. To help you so you don't fail or get into yourself into trouble. You are getting better at doing that. So you took a step backwards today. It happens, but you learned from it. Use that stubborn pride in a constructive way, let it be your drive to make sure that you don't keep repeating the same mistakes." Applejack sniffled a few times as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Thanks Mario," said Applejack, "I guess I've just been feeling a bit down on myself lately. Just that I am doing something wrong just gets me so frustrated. I don't want to keep feeling like every choice I make is questionable. I want to know that what I am doing is right!"

"I know," said Mario gently, "and I understand. You're not the only pony who hates failing those they love and care about. You want to be able to trust yourself and when you have those doubts, it can be discouraging. Just remember, seeking help isn't a failure. We can't be strong all the time. Sometimes we need a pony to talk, vent, or even just have a good cry. Just know that you've got somepony to do that with when you need it." Applejack smiled.

"I won't," said Applejack as she wiped her tears with her foreleg, "and thank you for hearing me out. I know it's late but...I just really needed somepony to talk to. I've seen you having chats with Rainbow and Fluttershy so...I wanted to try and see if it would help to talk about what's bothering me. And you know what, I do feel better."

"Good," said Mario as a large yawn escaped his mouth, "Well, I better get home so I..."

"I can set up the sofa for ya so you can stay here," said Applejack, "It's really late outside and I'd rather you didn't head home so late at night."

"Well, okay," said Mario, "and Applejack?"

"Yeah?" said Applejack.

"Thank you for letting me be part of the family reunion," said Mario, "it's nice to be part of a family. Especially since I never did manage to find anything about my own family." Applejack just smiled as they headed inside. It was then something came into her mind.

"Have you really checked absolutely everything you could find about your parents, or relatives for that matter?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Everything I could think of," said Mario, "I've kind of accepted the fact I'll never know who my real family is."

"I see," said Applejack as she got to work setting up a pillow and spare blanket for Mario to sleep on the family sofa while Mario helped himself to a nice shower. The makeshift bed was ready to go once he came back down.

"Well, good night Mario," said Applejack as she gave him a quick hug and headed upstairs.

"Good night AJ," said Mario as he hugged her back and then curled into the blankets and fell asleep. Applejack then head to her bedroom, but still couldn't help but feel like Mario had missed something. Everypony deserved to know where they came from. There had to be something Mario might have missed when he had been searching for information.

 _I've heard Granny Smith say time and time again that Mario reminded her of somepony,_ Applejack thought, _She obviously knows something but just can't remember it. There must be a way to jog her memory somehow and I'm gonna find out._ Applejack looked back at the empty hallway and smiled.

"Don't you worry Mario," said Applejack softly, "I promise you...someday..."

"...We're gonna find your family."

 **Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending to this episode! I saw how much you readers love when Mario and Applejack interact with each other. I was happy to have them have a tender moment. After all, he still has best friends that he loves and cares about too.**

 **Plus you noticed that when I talked about Granny Smith and her fellow mares that I left out using "elderly"...**

 **WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?**

 **EEP! That's why...**

 **The bigger question is...can Applejack come through with her promise to find his family? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	64. Spike at Your Service

Spike at Your Service

 _Pony's Log Number 309: The old "life-saving debt" code drives me crazy. And when did Spike become so incompetent in trying to be helpful?..._

One day at the Great Oak Library, Spike was standing on a small stool as he counted a tall stack of books placed beside Twilight's desk.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve," Spike counted aloud as Twilight and Mario arrived with the former using her magic to carry some cups and a teapot full of freshly brewed tea to the desk.

"Huh. That's not _that_ many," said Twilight, "Right my sweetie?" Mario chuckled.

"We've certainly had taller stacks over the years, my sweetheart," Mario added, giving his marefriend a little nuzzle.

"Are you kidding?" Spike exclaimed, "How are you two supposed to read twelve books in one weekend?"

"Princess Celestia obviously thinks we can or she would never have assigned them to us," said Twilight as she stretched her hooves on her seating cushion and used her magic to pour herself and Mario some tea into the cups, "We're not planning on letting her down, right sweetie?"

"Of course not," said Mario.

"Well, I hope you're not planning on sleeping then, either," said Spike. Twilight then turned to face Mario and saw him putting down a stack of the same books beside him and his own seating cushion.

"Sweetie," Twilight whined, "I thought we were gonna read from the same book and you were gonna hold me while we read together!" Mario chuckled as he used his magic to put everything away.

"I was hoping you would ask," said Mario, "I just wanted to honor your personal space just in case."

"Aww, come here you!" said Twilight as she took a seat on her cushion and Mario sat beside her as he hugged her from the side, even giving her a kiss by her ear before holding her close to him. Twilight giggled as she grabbed the first book and opened it.

"I don't get how you two don't get mushy reading like that," said Spike, "much less actually finish reading an entire book together. Well, at least in general you two don't overdo it with the mushy stuff so I guess I'll survive."

"Actually, Spike, why don't you take the day off?" Twilight suggested.

"Really?" Spike said in surprise as he peeked from behind the tall stack of books.

"Why not?" said Twilight, "These books are gonna keep Mario and I busy for a while."

"Besides, I'm sure doing your own activities would be more fun than watching us read and hold each other," said Mario.

"Hmm...I do have a long list of things I've been dying to do!" said Spike as he jumped off the stool and headed outside the tree house. As Fluttershy was taking Winona for a walk and Big Mac walked by pulling a wagon in the background, Spike unraveled a long list and began to read it.

""Touch nose with tongue"," Spike read aloud and then extended his long tongue so it tapped the tip of his nose and then checked it off the list, "Eeeng...done! "Play bongos on my belly"." Spike then sat down on the ground and made bongo drum sounds by patting his stomach.

"Done!" said Spike as he checked the task off his list, ""Smell my dirty feet"." Spike then lifted his foot. The fact his foot was giving off a whitish-green mist meant his feet probably smelled rather...

(foghorn fanfare)

...exactly. Yet Spike took a good whiff and just sighed contently. He must be smell blind.

"Done!" said Spike as he checked the task off his list. Spike then looked at his list, despite the long length of paper. Those were the only tasks on his list.

"Huh, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would," said Spike as he dropped the list to the ground. He apparently had more free time than he originally anticipated.

(Main Theme)

"What to do, what to do..." Spike pondered to himself as he walked about the town kicking a purplish-blue mushroom about absent-mindedly. He then kicked the blue mushroom out of his sight, where it apparently crashed into a cat, making it yowl. Spike then gasped when he noticed the hot air balloon had arrived and was just being tied up after Cherry Berry had finished taking some ponies for a ride.

"A hot air balloon ride!" said Spike as he rushed over to the balloon. He was in such a hurry that he smacked head first into the wooden pole the balloon was tied to. Spike was left dazed as the rope around the pole unraveled itself, causing the balloon to start floating away. Spike gasped.

"Oh no! Wait!" Spike shouted as he went after it, "Runaway balloon! Gah!" Spike then quickly jumped up on top of some boxes and then hopped into a canopy and bounced off of it. A pony had been dangling a towel with her hooves when Spike jumped face first into the towel.

"Sorry!" said Spike as he groaned and tossed the towel back to the mare and bounced off the canopy again.

"Geez, how does Mario make platforming look so easy?!" Spike asked himself aloud as he tried to grab the rope, but he was still short and ended up tumbling into a nearby wagon. It was the same wagon Big Mac had been pulling. Spike had just rolled away when Big Mac turned around to put a bag inside of it only to find the wagon gone. Spike then noticed as he rode the squeaky rolling cart as he found that the speed allowed him to catch up to the balloon. Spike put on a determined look on his face as he gave chase, but then there was trouble. Granny Smith was standing in the middle of the road. She was bending down to pick up an apple on the ground with her mouth. Any second, there could be a crash! Spike then used his claws to act like a brake, literally setting them on fire as Spike made the wagon come to a stop. However, he stopped the wagon so quickly that the harness dug into the ground, causing the back of the wagon to fling him high into the air like a catapult. Granny Smith just looked at the wagon curiously as Spike flew through the air blowing on his still enflamed claws to put them out. He then saw that his momentum had put him in reach of the rope to the balloon and grabbed it. It wasn't much longer before the balloon came down right in the middle of a familiar but dangerous dark forest.

"That was a close one," said Spike as he sighed with relief and tied the rope of the balloon onto a tree root sticking out of the ground. Then he looked around at the dark forest surroundings, "I-if I didn't know better, I would swear that I was in the middle of the dark and scary Everfree Forest." Spike then looked about nervously until he heard a distant growl. Spike flinched and looked around as he saw some pairs of ominous eyes gazing back at him from the dark shadows of the forest. He then yelped as he heard a twig snap.

"What was that?!" Spike exclaimed as he took a few steps back, "C'mon, Spike. Just because this forest is full of wild dangerous animals, doesn't mean that you're gonna see one! Hehe..." He then caught a whiff of a rather foal smell, making him cover his nose with his claw. Spike suddenly tripped and fell onto his back. Spike looked up as a giant creature made entirely out of wooden twigs and branches stood before him, glaring at him with glowing greenish-yellow eyes that glowed. Correction, it wasn't just one creature. It was three. Three timberwolves to be precise as they growled menacingly at him. Spike screamed and then ran for his life. One timberwolf pounced forward as the other two timberwolves gave chase, barking at Spike as they pursued him. Spike ran as fast as he could, but was soon trapped against a giant rock that was too steep for him to climb. He nervously put his back against it as the three timberwolves closed in on him. One then snorted its breath at Spike, making the little dragon cover his nose with his claw again before another timberwolf snapped its jaw at him. Spike cowered back as the three timberwolves snarled at him until a mysterious twig pelted one timberwolf in the head. They turned to see a familiar orange pony standing on top of some rocks.

"Come 'n' get me, ya big goons!" Applejack taunted as she tossed a black rock up and down with a fore-hoof. Spike smiled excitedly, grateful to see Applejack.

"Run!" Applejack shouted at Spike before she bucked the black rock into the face of another timberwolf before running off.

"I'm running! I'm running!" said Spike as the three timberwolves went after Applejack so he could take off in another direction. Applejack knew the three timberwolves were hot on her trail and then saw a low tree branch coming up ahead. With a determined look on her face, she grabbed the tree branch as she ran by and let it recoil. The impact smashed one timberwolf into a bunch of twigs. The other two timberwolves continued to chase after her. Applejack then stopped running as she saw some small rocks beneath her hooves. At the same time, Spike ran off in the background ahead of her. Applejack then bucked three rocks at the timberwolves, causing another one to break apart into pieces of wood. The surviving timberwolf looked back before continuing to pursue Applejack. Applejack continued to run as quickly as she could when she saw a hole in the middle of a tree. She jumped through it and the lone timberwolf tried to follow only to get smashed apart since the opening was too small for him. Both of its forelimbs slid across the dirt in front of her before falling apart into pieces of wood.

"Whew!" said Applejack to herself as she wiped her brow.

"Wow, Applejack!" said Spike as he ran up to her, "That was amazing! I mean, you rocketed those boulders at them like they were...rockets! Pow, pow, pow-pow-pow! You save my life!" Spike then froze when he realized what Applejack had done.

"You...saved...my life," said Spike with large eye before he walked up to her and hugged her tenderly for a second.

"Aw, don't mention it, Spike," said Applejack as she gently pushed him away, "C'mon, we should be headin' on back, now."

"Man, am I lucky you were out here," said Spike, "Uh, why were you out here?"

"Saw the balloon floatin' by with nopony in it," Applejack replied as she walked over to the balloon, "came out here to investigate. Guess you did to, huh?"

"Uh...yeah...I was investigating the runaway hot air balloon too!" Spike stuttered sheepishly as he kicked aside some broken pieces of wood on the ground, "So, uh, now that the mystery's been solved, let's get outta here, huh?" The two walked away. Neither of them were aware of the fact that with the sound of a distant howl that the pieces of wood began to glow green and were slowly allowing the timberwolf to repair itself.

It wasn't much longer before Cherry Berry arrived to collect the lost balloon and walked off. Thought it did seem she had sneaked a death glare at the small dragon but said nothing. Applejack didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks for walkin' me home, Spike," said Applejack, "That was mighty kind of you. But now I have chores that need tendin' to, so see you later." Applejack turned to head back to the barn when Spike decided to follow her.

"What chores?" Spike asked, "I'll do them!"

"That's sweet," said Applejack, "but you don't have-"

"It's the least I can do!" said Spike as he held a bucket loaded with apples above his head, making some apples spill out of it, "You saved my life! I need to repay the favor!"

"Shoot, Spike, that's what friends do for each other," Applejack replied, "You don't need to repay the favor."

"Yes I do," said Spike as he tried to put the apples that had fallen out of the bucket back into it.

"Sugar, it's okay," said Applejack in exasperation, "it's not necessary."

"Applejack, you don't understand!" said Spike as he picked up the bucket above his head again, "This is something I really _need_ to do!"

"Well, I'd hate to get in the way of doin' somethin' you _need_ to do," said Applejack rather sheepishly as Spike lost his balance and fell over, spilling all the apples from the bucket and dropping said bucket over his head.

"Great! What should I do?" Spike asked excitedly as peeked out from under the bucket.

"Uh...Apple Bloom's over yonder givin' little Piggington a bath," said Applejack, "I was gonna lead her a hoof, but maybe you could lend her one instead."

"On the double!" said Spike as he quickly ran off with the bucket still on his head. Applejack just smiled before picking up the spilled apples. It wasn't long before Spike found Apple Bloom busily scrubbing little Piggington, which happened to be a very large piggy, bigger than the yellow filly, and wearing a blue ribbon on its head.

"Applejack said I could help you!" said Spike as he arrived.

"Great!" said Apple Bloom with a smile, "I could use all the help I can get!" Spike then quickly grabbed a scrubbing brush, but at the same time, he carelessly knocked over the bucket of soap and water, leaving Apple Bloom drenched and with a beard made out of suds on her face before she shook the suds off.

"Heh, wait 'til Applejack sees how you sparkle!" said Spike excitedly as he got to work scrubbing. Apple Bloom just watched with interest before getting back to work herself.

Later on, Applejack opened the doors to her underground cellar to place some sacks from a wagon inside of it. She then heard a loud pig squeal and looked up.

"Ta-da!" said Spike as he and Apple Bloom gave the orange pony some happy smiles. Piggington just oinked in reply as she sparkled from being so clean.

"Good job, you two," said Applejack.

"Applejack, is it okay if I get goin'?" Apple Bloom asked, "I don't wanna be late for my Crusader meeting. We're gettin' fitted for water skis!" Apple Bloom squatted down before her sister excitedly.

"Heh, you definitely don't wanna be late for that," Applejack remarked, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Water skiin' cutie mark, here I come!" Apple Bloom shouted as she ran off into the distance.

"Spike, you can head on out too," said Applejack, "I reckon you have repaid me full so we are officially even Steven."

"What? Ohhh no," Spike protested as he jumped over to the entrance of the cellar, "We aren't even close to being even Steven! Please, Applejack, you must allow me to assist you further!"

"I dunno, Spike," said Applejack as she put the bags into the cellar, "Just don't feel right to have you, uh, doin' things for me."

"You have no problem letting Mario take over your chores," Spike pointed.

"That's cause half the time Mario doesn't even ask," said Applejack with a slight irritation in her down. But deep down, she really didn't mind Mario just showing up and lightening her workload from time to time.

"Please?" said Spike as he got on his knees and pleaded.

"Really, you don't-" Applejack tried to smile and politely put her hoof down, but Spike was being very persistent.

"Pretty please?" Spike pleaded harder.

"It's just not necessary-" Applejack tried to explain as she looked away from his puppy dog pouting.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Spike asked, now begging as he hugged her fore-leg. Applejack just rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Oh, all right," Applejack conceded, not even noticing that Piggington was now rolling in a big patch of mud, "You can help Granny Smith and me bake some-"

"Pies! Pies!" said Spike excitedly as he got to work mixing some filling inside of a bowl, "I'm helping Applejack make some pies!" Spike then stuck a finger into the mixture and took a taste. Applejack and Granny Smith both cringed at the sight. It wasn't his taste testing that they found disturbing, but rather the mess Spike had made trying to help out. Spike had been so eager to help that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Even his efforts to stir the mixture in the bowl were very sloppy.

"Uh, Spike, little feller," said Granny Smith with an uneasy tone, "could you get us some more eggs?"

"Coming right up!" said Spike as he rushed over to find a bowl of eggs sitting on top of a high shelf that nopony his size could reach. Spike exerted himself as he tried to jump up and reach the bowl of eggs. Granny Smith gave Applejack a little wink, thinking that would keep Spike busy long enough not cause any more trouble. Just as the two mares were about to resume their work...

CRASH!

Somehow, Spike had managed to knock the egg bowl off the shelf, breaking the bowl and smashing all the eggs inside of it.

"Uh, oops, sorry, Applejack," said Spike, "Lemme get something to clean that up!" Spike then rushed over to grab the nearby mop, but he was in such a hurry that he carelessly knocked over the bucket of water in the process, getting the floor soaked. In addition, Spike raised the tall mop too high and lost his balance, causing him to spin about and knock over a bag of flour onto the floor. For those who have read the chapter with the cake twins, they should remember what happened when water and flour mix. Spike didn't seem to notice and tried to mop up the sticky unseasoned dough on the floor, getting the mop stuck in its gooey substance. Spike tried to pull the mop out of the dough, but he pulled so hard that the mop flew behind him and got stuck dangling from the ceiling. Applejack just had a worried look on her face.

"I appreciate all your help today, sugarcube, but..." said Applejack, trying to be gentle with her words, "I can take it from here."

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Spike and knelt before the orange pony, "It is my honor and my duty! Today's just the beginning."

"What's that now?" Applejack asked blankly as Spike belched and made a hand drawn call-in card appear and showed it to her.

"You saved my life!" Spike explained, "According to the "Spike the Dragon Code", I owe you a life debt and _must_ serve you."

"Now what about Twilight, and Mario too?" Granny Smith asked him, "Doesn't those two need your help and such?" Applejack just nodded in agreement as Spike breathed fire to make his call-in card disappear.

"Huh, you're right," said Spike, "I better break the news to Twilight and Mario. I just hope they don't take it too hard. Be right back!" Spike then quickly made his exit and headed back into town. The mop that had gotten stuck on the ceiling dangled lower to the floor as Applejack and Granny Smith just watched the little dragon leave.

Spike then arrived just outside the library and was about to head inside when he suddenly stopped himself.

"Come on, Spike, this is your personal, moral, ethical dragon code we're talking about!" Spike told himself, "You have to do this! It's not like you and Twilight won't be friends anymore...but it won't be the same...but it has to be done." With his mind made up, Spike opened the door and headed inside. Mario and Twilight were just reading as they sat together on the same seat pillow. Mario was still holding her securely with one fore-leg, but both of them were in deep concentration on the book and not each other.

"Twilight, Mario," said Spike, "Applejack just saved my life from horrible, dragon-eating timberwolves!"

"Mm-hmm..." said Twilight and Mario together.

"And, as you are aware," said Spike, "I adhere to my dragon code, and this means I must serve her for rest of my natural born days! I'm sure you understand."

"Mm-hmm..." said Twilight and Mario together again as the former turned the page of their book.

"It's...been...an honor...being your faithful assistant," said Spike as his eyes watered and a tear left one of his eyes.

"Sounds good," said Twilight bluntly.

"Okay then," Mario added in the same tone. Anypony could tell that neither of these two were not paying the dragon any attention. Spike didn't seem to notice as he took what little they said as "he could go serve Applejack", sighed, and left the Library without another word.

Back in the Apple Family kitchen, Applejack and Granny Smith had finished cleaning the mess Spike had made and the kitchen now sparkled. The two mares just smiled and shared a nod with each other when Spike appeared before them.

"She and Mario said it was okay," Spike told them.

" _Really_?" the two mares exclaimed in disbelief.

"So with Twilight's and Mario's blessing, I'm free to follow my code and serve you until-"

CRASH!

As Spike grabbed a broom and walked inside, the two mares shared worried looked as the dragon, in just two seconds flat, recreated the mess they had just cleaned up.

"Well, until forever!" Spike concluded with a smile. Applejack and Granny Smith looked more worried than ever.

Later on, Spike put out a very burnt and unappetizing apple pie on a window sill to cool down. He had barely turned away when the pie suddenly fell off the window sill and Applejack managed to catch it with her head, and somehow not get burnt by the metal tin.

"Listen, Sugarcube," said Applejack as she set the pie back in its proper place, "I completely respect your "dragon code"...I truly do, but I just can't cotton with you permanently servin' me."

"Please, Applejack," said Spike as he made his way outside, "my dragon code is part of me! I have to be true to myself! If you don't let me do this. I won't be considered a noble dragon anymore!"

"Oh, well," Applejack stuttered, "I can't have you feelin' like you're not a noble dragon now, can't I?"

"Great!" said Spike and knelt before her, "Then from here on in, your wish is my command." Applejack then looked at Spike agape for a moment.

"Oh, uh, okay..." said Applejack, "I would like you to..." She then noticed a lone plow in the fields and made a face.

"Hmm..." Applejack stuttered as she saw an unfinished fence that needed to be painted, but she made a face again and looked elsewhere.

"Huh..." Applejack groaned as she saw an axe sitting on a tree stump next to some fire wood and cringed fearfully.

"Oh!" Applejack continued to mumble to herself. Finding something for him to do wouldn't have been a problem if Spike hadn't become so clumsy and incompetent lately. She then saw the burnt pie on the window still and got an idea.

"...Help me take some of the pie you made to..." Applejack told him with some stutter in her tone.

"Rarity?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure, why not?" said Applejack with reluctant tone.

Applejack and Spike then headed together to Carousel Boutique. The burnt pie had been placed on the table inside of Rarity's dining room and slice had been cut out of it for her to eat. Rarity just looked at it skeptically.

"I helped bake it," said Spike proudly.

"Eugh," Rarity remarked as she made a face. Then Applejack made a squeak with her neck to show that Spike was smiling happily at her. Rarity then used her magic to use a fork and cut a bit out of the burnt pie slice. She then looked at it and rolled her eyes, but then Spike just looked at her with hopeful eyes. Knowing what she had to do, Rarity trembled as she struggled to take even the tiniest bit and chewed it.

"You even look good when you're chewing," said Spike in his love-dazed state as he laughed nervously, "W-who looks good when they're chewing?" Just as the little dragon looked away, Rarity quickly spat out the piece of pie from her mouth.

"Oh I'm sure Mario finds the way Twilight chews adorable," Rarity remarked.

"Whatever," said Spike, "I mean Twilight's pretty and all, but _you_ Rarity are the definition of what a beautiful mare looks like." Rarity chuckled but also rolled her eyes since she _knew_ Mario would refute that claim.

 _I bet Shenran would say Fluttershy was the most beautiful pony when she chews if asked the same question._ Rarity thought to herself.

"Aren't you gonna have some more?" Spike asked, derailing Rarity's train of thought.

"I...had a big lunch!" said Rarity with a nervous smile on her face.

"It's ten in the morning," Spike pointed out.

"Breakfast," Rarity corrected, "A big breakfast."

"Ohhhh. Okay," said Spike.

"Maybe you could take her plate back to the kitchen and wash it off?" Applejack asked him

"As you wish!" said Spike as he bowed before Applejack, took the plate and walked off. Rarity walked up to the orange pony with a curious look on her face.

"What was that all about?" Rarity asked as she walked up to the orange pony. Applejack sighed and removed her stenson hat before speaking.

"I saved Spike from some timberwolves in the Everfree Forest," Applejack explained, "and now he thinks he has to serve me forever." Rarity gave a delighted squeal.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have somepony forever in my debt!" said Rarity as she wrapped a fore-leg around Applejack's shoulders, "I'd get them to organize my closets, and give me pedicures, and help me with my sewing and-"

"Okay, I get it," said Applejack irritably as she rolled her eyes, "havin' somepony to do things for you would be a dream come true. But I don't feel right havin' Spike thinkin' he owes me somethin'. You tasted that pie. Sometimes, his help isn't that helpful."

CRASH

Spike then appeared at the entrance way to the kitchen as a huge mountain of suds appeared and began to rise behind him.

"Do you...have a broom I could borrow?" Spike asked sheepishly. Rarity just stared as she pointed to the said item beside the entrance way and grabbed it just as the suds literally buried Spike alive. The two ponies just stared at him for a moment as Rainbow appeared outside Rarity's open window.

"AJ, Rarity, what's happening?" Rainbow asked in her upbeat tone.

"Applejack saved Spike's life and now he has to serve her forever," Rarity told the blue Pegasus.

"Sweet!" said Rainbow as she leaned against the bottom of the window, "What are you having him do? Wash your laundry? Clean your room? Help you with your unfinished novel? Mine's about this awesome Pegasus who's the best flyer ever and becomes the captain of the Wonderbolts!" Rarity just gave Rainbow an unamused glare.

"How _ever_ did you come up with that ingeniously woven plot line?" Rarity asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Just came to me," said Rainbow with a smile on her face, "Besides Mario said he's working on another fictional story about this little filly the same age as Scootaloo moves into this town with these animals that talk and act like us and suddenly finds she is now the mayor of the town."

"I read a sample that Mario showed me," said Rarity and giggled, "That puppy who acts as the filly's secretary reminds me of Twilight a little bit."

"I read the sample too. That puppy can be a bit absentminded," Rainbow remarked as they chuckled to each other.

"Getting back to Spike y'all," said Applejack annoyingly, "Thing is, I don't really want him to serve me forever, but I don't know how to get him to stop."

"That's easy!" said Rainbow, "Just make him help you with something really, really hard."

"I dunno," said Applejack wearily, "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Puh-lease," said Rainbow indignantly, "He'll quit way before there's even a _chance_ of getting hurt!"

CRASH!

Applejack and Rarity looked over to see Spike arriving carrying a piece of drain pipe in his claw.

"Leave this to me," Rainbow whispered to Applejack before turning to the little dragon, "Sooo, Spike, Applejack was gonna help me stack some hay so I could practice smashing through it, but I'm feeling extra, extra powerful today."

"You are?" Applejack asked the blue Pegasus wearily.

"Yeah, I am," said Rainbow as she gave Applejack a wink, "So instead of hay, I'm gonna smash through rocks!"

"Rocks?" said Spike with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah!" Rainbow answered as she flew into his face and wrapped a fore-leg around his shoulder, "A huge tower of rocks! And _you're_ gonna build it!"

"I am?" said Spike in a rather stunned tone, "But...the only pony who can smash through rocks is Mario. And he uses his homing attack!"

"Yeah, that's true, but I can handle it," said Rainbow as she flew back over towards the other two ponies, "I mean, unless you don't wanna help Applejack..."

"I do!" Spike replied as Rainbow took her seat back outside the window, "It is Spike's dragon code!"

"Then get to it!" said Rainbow as Spike headed out of the Boutique. Rarity was just nervously poked the broken piece of pipe as the blue Pegasus looked over at Applejack.

"Trust me," said Rainbow confidently, "This is gonna work like a charm!"

It worked like a charm alright. Rainbow and Applejack arrived to find that Spike was actually hard at work creating a very large and very tall stack of rocks.

"Huh," Rainbow exclaimed, "I was sure he'd give up after, like, three rocks."

"Oh, goodness," said Fluttershy who walked up to them. She had run into the two ponies and had explained what was going on, "If it'd been me, I'd have just pretended I didn't have anything for him to do."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Applejack remarked.

"Is this high enough?" Spike called out as the stood on the very top of the rock tower.

"That's plenty high!" said Applejack, "Come on down, Spike!" Spike then made his way down. Rainbow winced as she looked at the tall structure before her.

"Bad news: he actually ended up building the whole rock tower," said Rainbow and then added nervously, "Good news...I've got a rock tower to knock down." She then turned to Applejack.

"AJ?" Rainbow said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" Applejack asked.

"If I don't survive, tell Mario I love him very much and thank you for being such an awesome big brother," Rainbow said as she flew off. Applejack just gave her sympathetic smile.

"Haha, yeah! You can do it!" Spike cheered excitedly as Applejack and Fluttershy backed up to find a safe place to take cover. Rainbow looked back and smiled bravely, but as she looked at the tower she bit her lower lip and had a very nervous look on her face. She then slowly backed up a few feet and...

WHAM!

Rocks came raining down from above. Applejack cringed and Fluttershy covered her head with her fore-legs despite that they were hiding inside of a mini gazebo.

"That...was awesome!" said Spike as he walked out of cover while the rocks were still raining down and then a huge rock crashed on top of him. At least that's what Applejack and Fluttershy thought until Spike peaked out from behind the large rock.

"Wanna do it again, Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked, "Applejack can rebuilt it for you. And when I say "Applejack", I of course mean _me_!" Rainbow just sat on top of the pile of rock looking rather dazed.

"Sure! Why not...?" Rainbow replied woozily before falling onto her back.

"NO!" Applejack shouted as she rushed over to the still dazed Pegasus, "I mean, I don't think Rainbow Dash needs any more of your help. _My_ help. She doesn't need it. Right, Rainbow Dash?" As Applejack had Rainbow sit up, the blue Pegasus was still rather woozy as stars circled around her head.

"Bbbbrrr," said Rainbow as she shook her head and snap back into reality and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah. I guess I'm good. For now."

"And so am I!" said Applejack, "I just can't think of one more thing I need help with, so you don't have to do anything else." Spike just blinked as Fluttershy stood behind him and nodded in agreement. Spike then tumbled into his back.

"W-what do you mean you can't think of anything else I can help with?" Spike asked in shock.

"Exactly that!" said Applejack, "There's nothin' else. I don't want you to do anything."

"If I don't help you, how will I know I'm a noble dragon?" Spike asked as he stood up.

"Well, I-" Applejack stuttered.

"Maybe there's things you need help with," said Spike, "but you don't even realize you need help with!"

"If she needed help, I think she'd realize it," said Fluttershy as a matter of fact.

"Maybe not!" Spike interjected as he jumped on top of a short pile of rocks, "Maybe Applejack needs help realizing what she needs help with. Like...maybe your back itches."Spike then hopped onto Applejack's back and started scratching it.

"Huuuuh...that does feel...good," said Applejack contently.

"See?' said Spike with a laugh as stood up, "Or you might need help remembering your favorite song! "The dragon is the finest creature ever, there's more to him then just guarding treasure..."" As he sang, Spike grabbed Applejack chin and then let go, making her tumble forward despite already sitting down.

"I don't think that's her favorite s-" Fluttershy pointed out but was interrupted.

"Or...you might need help breathing!" Spike suggested as he zipped up beside the orange pony.

"Breathin'?" said Applejack, "I certainly do not-"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Spike then stuck a bellows inside Applejack mouth and pumped air into her, making her inflate like a balloon before she exhaled and blew the bellows and Spike away as her body deflated.

"See? There are plenty of things I can help you with," said Spike as he leaned against a bush, "and you don't even have to trouble yourself with thinking of them!"

"No, I'll think of 'em," said Applejack, "Lemme think of 'em."

"As you wish," said Spike. Applejack gave him a worried look.

Feeling like enough was enough, Applejack headed toward the Grand Oak Library.

"Twilight? Mario?" Applejack called as she made her way upstairs, "Twilight, Mario, are you two there?" Applejack then saw Mario holding Twilight close as they read their book together.

"Twilight! Mario!" Applejack shouted but the two ponies were still deep in concentration and didn't even hear her despite the fact the orange pony was only a few yards away. Applejack just looked at the two ponies irritably. But then she smiled and sneakily went over toward another one of Twilight's desks where she had three jars set up in a row next to some parchment. Applejack then bumped one of the jars, making it give off a loud clink.

"AAH!" Twilight and Mario yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two," said Applejack.

"No, it's okay," said Twilight as she walked over to her desk and fixed the moved jar of ink, "Mario and I need to take a break anyway."

"Yeah," said Mario as he rotated and bent his fore-leg a bit, "As soft and cuddly as you are, Twilight, I think my fore-leg fell asleep." Twilight just giggled to herself. Applejack just rolled her eyes at the two.

"I know Spike told you two that he was gonna follow his dragon code, and serve me forever for savin' him from the timberwolves," Applejack explained, "and that you two were okay with it, but-"

"Wait, what?" said Twilight in shock.

"Spike serving you forever say _what_?" Mario added.

"He said he told you all about it," said Applejack. It was then both Twilight and Mario just shifted eyes away from Applejack.

"Why didn't you hear him telling us that?" Mario asked.

"Don't blame me!" Twilight retorted sternly, "You were the one who has the better hearing around here!"

"And that makes it my fault?" Mario snapped.

"Better you than me!"

"Why don't you take responsibility for the fact you never listen to anypony?"

"No! Because it's your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

"You!"

" _You_!"

"YOU!"

"It's both of yer faults!" Applejack snapped as Mario and Twilight growled at each other, but then sighed.

"She's right," said Twilight sadly.

"Yeah, she is," said Mario in the same tone.

"I'm sorry," said Mario and Twilight together, "Can you forgive me? Of course I can! I love you." They two shared a nuzzled with each other.

"Glad you've made up," said Applejack rather hastily as she walked up to her, "I'm guessin' maybe you two were a little distracted when Spike told you."

"Um, maybe a little..." said Twilight as Mario nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"I should've realized you two wouldn't have let him go so easily," said Applejack with some relief in her tone, "Well, now that you two know what's going on, maybe you could talk some sense into him!"

"Oh, Applejack, I wish I could, but this is dragon code we're talkin' about," said Twilight, "Surely you know how important the dragon code is to a dragon!"

"I sure am startin' to," said Applejack wearily.

"It's not that complicated actually," said Mario, "it's similar to Lemon Hearts' Code of Mare's Honor if I recall it." Twilight blinked.

"Are you referring to the time you saved Lemon Hearts from that runaway wagon and she was constantly trying to help you for three weeks straight?" Twilight asked, rather bitterly.

"I'm surprised you even remember her doing that," said Mario.

"How could I forget it? The way she was gushing over you and smiling at you!" said Twilight, "it drove me crazy! I was really jealous and I...I just didn't have the guts to speak up about it..." Mario just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, since both codes are practically the same," said Mario, "I think we know what the escape clause is." Twilight blinked before she got a smirk on her face.

"Hm, Mario is right," said Twilight, "there's only one other way Spike is gonna fulfill the debt he feels he owes you."

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had given Spike a rather boring and tedious task, which he was actually willing to do. Counting all the blades of grass on the farm.

"Seventy, seventy-one, seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five..." Spike counted aloud as he lay on the ground on his stomach. Applejack just watched the little dragon count for a bit before heading inside of the barn. The rest of the mane seven were waiting inside.

"All right, y'all, here's the deal," Applejack explained to everypony else, "Spike needs to save my life."

"And you want us to shoot you out of a cannon towards a hornets' nest and give Spike a butterfly net so he can catch you in mere seconds before you hit the nest and are stung by a thousand hornets," said Pinkie as she presented her party cannon and unintentionally shoving Rarity inside of it, then put a bee keepers hat on Twilight's head, shoved a butterfly net into Fluttershy's and Rainbow's mouths, and presented a drawn sketch of how Spike would save Applejack.

"I'll wear this mustache," Pinkie added as she put on a clip-on barber's mustache on her nose and rubbed her fore-hooves deviously.

"No," said Applejack, "I am gonna be attacked by a timberwolf!" Applejack just smirked as the rest of the ponies all gasped and Fluttershy dropped the butterfly net from her mouth as her jaw fell.

"Can I still wear the mustache?" Pinkie asked in her random way, leaving Applejack to glare at her annoyingly. Soon there were all just outside the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"When I give the signal," said Applejack as she stood on a nearby pile of rocks, "Pinkie Pie and Rarity will come runnin' out of the woods, bein' pursued by the timberwolf. I'll start to run too, but then _pretend_ to get my hoof stuck." As she continued to explain her plan, she showed them a basic drawing of herself with her fore-hoof stuck in the rocks.

"I'll ask Spike to help me dislodge it, and he will," Applejack continued as she showed another picture of Spike helping her break free and then a third picture of the timberwolf itself, "and I'll be able to get away from the terrifyin' timberwolf! Havin' saved me from certain doom, Spike will then consider us even. Everybody get it?" She smiled at the group.

"Uh-huh," said Fluttershy and Rainbow together, the former wearing buckets on her hooves.

"We'll do our best," said Twilight and Mario before they teleported away into a tree in the background.

"Mm-hmm," said Rarity.

"Just one question," said Pinkie.

"Yes?" Applejack asked but soon regretted it when she saw Pinkie put on the mustache, "No." Pinkie just sighed.

"Suit yourself," Pinkie conceded reluctantly as the mustache fell off and she bucked her party cannon off screen, sending it crashing into something behind her. Rarity then cleared her throat.

"We are all ready to play _our_ parts, ahem, but are you sure your ready to play _yours_ , Applejack?" Rarity asked her with a skeptical look on her face.

"What d'you mean?" Applejack asked, not understanding where Rarity was going with this.

"Show us your best "damsel in distress" move," said Rarity.

"Uh..." Applejack stuttered, "Oh, well, aheh, how's this? Hooooooo." Rainbow and Fluttershy just stared at her at Applejack's feeble attempt at sounding like she was in trouble.

"Absolutely horrendous!" said Rarity, "Okay, this needs some serious work! Now, first, you must lift up your foreleg up to your forehead, like so-" Rarity was about to demonstrate a good damsel in distress.

"Applejack?" Spike called out in the distance.

"No time! Here he comes!" said Applejack frantically as Rarity and the others scrambled to their hiding places, "Uh...over here, Spike!" Mario just watched the scene and shook his head.

"This is not going to work," Mario remarked in whisper.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Twilight asked indignantly in a hushed tone.

"I _did_ say so before!" Mario retorted as Twilight gave him a raspberry.

"You're _so lucky_ you're cute and beautiful, Twilight Sparkle," said Mario, giving her raspberry of his own before muttering, "no respect...no respect..." Twilight just smirked to herself. It was then Spike arrived, slightly out of breath.

"You said you had something else you needed me to do?" Spike asked.

"Oh yes, I, I was just hopin' you could maybe, uh, sweep up all those leaves for a compose pile, and-" Applejack was struggling to speak as she held up the rake to him with her fore-leg, but fortunately Spike interrupted her train of thought.

"But of course," said Spike as he bowed before he and grabbed the rake to get to work, "Oh, by the way, there are exactly twenty-four million, five hundred sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty seven blades of grass at Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack just looked stunned.

"I can't believe you counted every single one of 'em," said Applejack in shock.

"You asked me to," said Spike.

"I've heard of over-determination but that is ridiculous," said Twilight.

"Not really," Mario pointed out, "Remember when you asked me to count how many books are in the Canterlot library?" Twilight blinked and then rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I still can't believe you counted them all," said Twilight.

"Nine hundred, seventy-seven thousand, three hundred eighty-three," said Mario proudly as the purple pony smirked and rolled her eyes. As the little chat between the orange pony and the little dragon finished, Applejack gave Rainbow and Fluttershy a wink. Rainbow then winked back at Fluttershy who covered her ears as Rainbow inhaled deeply.

"And, as a noble dragon and follower of my dragon code," Spike continued, "I-"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Spike froze at the loud roar. But none of the ponies had realized that Rainbow's roar had summoned three real timberwolves from the forest.

"That was very convincing," said Fluttershy fearfully as Rainbow just smirked. It was then Rarity and Pinkie came out of the forest. However, their pace was rather slow for being in danger and Pinkie wasn't even running, but bouncing about with her usual smile on her face. Rarity then grabbed Spike by the head dramatically.

"Timberwolf!" Rarity screamed in an over-dramatic tone before mock sobbing, "We are _doomed_!" Pinkie then stopped bouncing about and gave a loud scream before the two just walked off casually. Mario face-hoofed himself as Applejack glared at them.

"See? Like that," said Rarity to Applejack as Spike looked more puzzled them frightened. It was then Twilight used her magic to operate a stringed puppet version of a timberwolf and made it come out of the bushes and head toward Spike. Spike cowered back at the sight as the wood from the puppet clanked about and Fluttershy stomped her hooves to make it sound like the puppet was stomping fiercely at him and Applejack. Mario then added his own touch of making the puppet snarl and growl. Spike was panicking as Twilight made the puppet's mouth open and...nothing. Twilight and Mario glared. Rainbow was so busy laughing quietly at Spike that she had missed her cue. Fluttershy lightly tapped the blue Pegasus to get her attention. Rainbow quickly recomposed herself and gave another loud roar, making Spike cower back again.

"Oh no!" said Applejack in the saddest attempt to act in distress that Mario had ever seen as she pushed her hoof between two rocks, "I seem to have got my hoof caught between two rocks! I cannot run away! I am a damsel in distress! Help me, Spike!" Mario then banged his head against the tree branch he and Twilight were holding onto. Spike quickly snapped out of feeling frightened and glared. Twilight looked uneasy as Rainbow and Fluttershy peeked out from behind the bush.

"Wait a minute," said Spike suspiciously.

"No, no, don't wait a minute," said Applejack, trying to do damage control, "Save me from the terrifyin' timberwolf!"

"Well, he _would_ be terrifying if he wasn't a _fake_!" said Spike firmly as he pointed at the puppet, "You got the clomping on the claws..." As Spike said that, one of the strong holding a claw broke off.

"...the roar was spot on," said Spike as Rainbow and Fluttershy shared a high hoof, "and the detail on his face is pretty good."

"That's done," said Mario, "Anypony got a plan B?" It was then a foul stench cross Twilight's and Mario's noses.

"Pee-yew! Mario, you need a breath mint!" Twilight complained as she held a fore-hoof over her nose.

"Hey, the pony who smelt it, dealt it!" Mario retorted defensively as he held a fore-hoof over his own nose.

"Yeah well, the pony who denied it, supplied it!" Twilight remarked.

"That smell isn't from my breath!" Mario protested angrily.

GROWL!

Both ponies froze as their eyes shrunk as they turned their heads to see very frightening sight right behind them. Meanwhile, Spike was continuing to expose Applejack's little plot.

"But you forgot one thing: his breath," Spike continued, "You could smell a real timberwolf's breath from a mile-" It was then the foul stench crossed his nose. Spike just laughed.

"Too late," said Spike, "I'm already on-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight and Mario screamed at the top of their lungs as they teleported between Spike and Applejack before running off together.

"Timberwolf!" Rainbow cried out. It was then three timberwolves appeared out of the forest. Applejack gasped as the three timberwolves roared.

"Timberwolf!" Spike cried out as he and Applejack made a run for it. Applejack then ran off in a different direction as the wolves barked after Spike. She then made her way above some rocks and bucked a larger stone right as the three timberwolves ran by. The rock tumbled into them, knocking them apart into pieces of wood in succession. Spike stopped running to examine the mess before giving Applejack a thumbs up. Applejack then smiled.

"Whoooooah!" Applejack yelped as the rock she was standing on fell down the rock pile, "Ow!" It was then a distant wolf howl was heard as the broken pieces of wood glowed green and started to reassemble themselves.

"Uh oh..." said Spike wearily, "Applejack, come on!" Applejack just grunted, some of the rocks had fallen on top of her hind leg.

"I can't," Applejack cried out, "I'm really stuck!"

"No more messing around!" Spike protested, not believing the orange pony, as he saw that the wood was assembling what appeared to be one giant sized timberwolf, "Let's go!" In addition, pieces of wood straight from the forest were being drawn toward the giant wolf as it neared fully assembling itself.

"Come on..." Applejack grunted, but she couldn't get loose. It was then the giant timberwolf, or one could even call it a king timberwolf since it had a wooden crown on it's head, came to life and roared loudly at Applejack as a large glob of drool splattered on the ground in front of her

"Forget it, Spike!" said Applejack as the king timberwolf smashed a large rock into dust, "You gotta get out of here! Would you just forget your dragon code already and go?!" Spike had landed on his back from the hard stomp as Applejack tried to stand on her hind legs and use her fore-legs to try and pull her trapped hind leg free. Spike then noticed a small rock by his claw.

"No! I have to save you!" said Spike as he bravely jumped forward and threw the small rock into the king timberwolf's throat. The king timberwolf started to choke as it tried to clear the rock from its throat, even holding up a fore-finger to say "one moment please", as some twigs started to fall off his body. Spike then grabbed one of the twigs and used it to dislodge the rock under Applejack's hind leg, freeing the orange pony in just seconds as the king timberwolf beat its chest, making more pieces tumble off his body.

"Let's get out of here!" Spike called out as they took off as fast as they could. The king timberwolf coughed a bit more, making even more pieces of wood and twigs fall off his body. He then gasped before collapsing to the ground and smashing himself into pieces.

It was a little while later when Applejack and Spike had finally caught up with the rest of the group and were both out of breath.

"What happened to you guys back there?" Twilight asked worried, "Thought you were right behind us!"

"Are you okay?" Mario asked worried.

"My hoof was stuck," Applejack explained as Spike stretched and made an O with his mouth, "and that timberwolf was coming right at me!"

"Wait, you were _actually_ stuck?" said Rarity surprised.

"Uh-huh!" Spike replied.

"But Spike picked up a pebble," Applejack continued as she lightly pushed Spike over, "and rocketed that thing right at the huge timberwolf's mouth, and saved my life!"

"Aw, it was nothing," said Spike as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was somethin' alright!" said Applejack as she walked up to him, "'Course, I wouldn't've needed help if I hadn't been tryin' to stage a fake timberwolf attack in the first place."

"Yeah, what was _that_ all about?" Spike asked as he crossed his arms and glared at her. Applejack just sighed.

"I know this code thing's important to you," Applejack explained, "But _if somethin' like this comes up in the future, think maybe we can go back to my code, say "that's what friends do" and leave it at that_? I promise I won't think of you as any less noble..." Spike pondered for a moment.

"Sounds good to me," he replied as Twilight and the others just smiled, "But, maybe let's just try to avoid situations where one of us actually needs the other one to save their life?"

"You got yourself a deal," said Applejack as she extended a foreleg to him. Spike went to shake it back before he decided to give her a high five/hoof instead.

ROOOOOOOOAR!

Apparently the King Timberwolf had followed them and surprised the seven ponies and Spike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everypony screamed as all but Mario ran for their lives. Twilight and the others looked back to see Mario confronting the king timberwolf.

"MARIO! _What are you doing_?!" Twilight exclaimed as Mario narrowed his eyes before the king timberwolf.

"I've had enough of you trying to hurt my friends!" said Mario angrily as he grabbed a red and orange mushroom the size of his head out of his saddle bags.

"What kind of mushroom is...that...woah..." said Rainbow as she and the other's eyes widened. Mario tossed the mushroom over himself as it turned into magic dust.

(Mega Mushroom fanfare)

"Here I go!" Mario called out as he was now a giant pony that was the same size as the king timberwolf. The timberwolf growled as he lunged at Mario, who started to wrestle with it. Mario struggled at first, but then shoved the timberwolf down, leaving it stunned. Mario then walked over to the back of it, picking it up but it tail and started to quickly spin around. Once Mario picked up enough speed, he let go.

"So long, King Timberwolf!" Mario called out as he sent the creature flying deep into the depths of the Everfree Forest. Despite the long distance, they all could hear the timberwolf land as several pieces of wood launched high into the air and landed back into the forest. Mario smirked as the mushroom's effects faded and he was reduced to normal size.

"Maybe he'll think twice before messing with my friends," said Mario. The rest of the ponies and Spike cheered. Twilight gave him a kiss, as well as smack on the back of the head.

"Uhh...ow?" Mario yelped.

"Must you always risk your life like that?" Twilight asked angrily despite the fact she was smiling.

"I have to protect my mare and her friends," said Mario, "I love them very much." Twilight just rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly as the others awed and giggled to themselves.

"Since you save our lives, are we all your servants now?" Rainbow teased.

"Forget it," said Fluttershy before Mario could answer, "I'd _never_ serve such a dork!"

"Thanks alot, Flutters," said Mario annoyingly as the others just laughed and gave him a group hug.

 _Who needs a bunch of lifelong slaves?_ Mario thought to himself, _I got lots of love, which is so much better._

Late that night Mario and Twilight were both nearing the end of the last book in their stack. Both Twilight and Mario were feeling rather drowsy and finding it difficult to concentrate, especially since they were trying to read in the dark. Neither pony has thought of getting a light so they could see better. Then Spike surprised them both by dangling a lantern on a stick above them.

"Thanks, Spike," said Twilight.

"Yeah, we certainly needed some light, little bro," Mario added.

"Happy to help!" said Spike.

"Don't know what we'd do without you," said Twilight until she found Spike hugging one of her hind legs.

"No, really!" said Spike, "I'm really-really- _really_ happy to help you!"

"Oh..." Twilight replied as she gave a light laugh.

"You really enjoy feeling useful to your friends don't you Spike?" Mario remarked.

"Yeah...I do," said Spike quietly, "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused too."

"It's okay, Spike," said Mario, "we know your heart was in the right place."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Spike asked timidly.

"Sure Spike," said Twilight.

"I made up the dragon code," said Spike, "Since I didn't have anything to do on my day off, I just wanted to be useful to some other pony. I guess you could say that I got a little _too_ enthusiastic and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I mean...seriously...I _know_ how to bake and I ruined a pie?! I'm never going to live that down! And for the record, Rarity, I know you were trying to spare my feelings, but even I wouldn't have eaten that pie slice! Though...I just hope she forgives me for wrecking her sink."

"I'm sure she will," said Mario, making a mental note to repair the damage in the morning.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Spike, "either way, I'm also sorry for forcing Applejack to accept my help. I should probably apologize to her personally in the morning. I just hope I can show her that I can be helpful without making a mess of things."

"Just...apologize and don't ask to make up for it," said Twilight, "In time, the opportunity will come where you'll be able to help Applejack out. She'll give you a second chance in good time."

"Great," said Spike as he yawned, "Well, if there isn't anything else you two need, I'll turn in for the night."

"Good night Spike," said Twilight and Mario as the dragon headed to his basket and fell asleep. Mario and Twilight just continued their reading until the final book was done, then parted ways for the night.

After a good night kiss of course.

 **Okay...this was a tough one to really fit Mario into. But I hope you all enjoyed what little I did add, such as some childish behavior between Mario and Twilight (after all, all couples have their little fights.), Mario doing a little parody of Super Mario 64, and the slightly altered ending to emphasize that Spike learned his lesson and acknowledge his mistakes. I felt like that was grossly missing from the episode and there was never a given reason why Spike suddenly became so accident prone and incompetent.**

 **The next one certainly has more potential for Mario added content, even if things are going to get a little-chaotic...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	65. Keep Calm and Flutter On

Keep Calm and Flutter On

 _Pony's Log Number 310: They say there's good in everypony. Would that include a looney-tooney draconequus?_

It was beautiful day as Rarity, Rainbow, Twilight, Mario, and Spike were in the outskirts of Ponyville waiting impatiently for Princess Celestia to arrive. Twilight, Mario, and Spike were pacing about in a small circle as Rarity was busy applying some perform at the annoyance of Rainbow, who was sitting nearby. Just then, Pinkie bounce up to them.

"I _love_ it when Princess Celestia comes to Ponyville!" said Pinkie excitedly, "I got my hooves shined just like Rarity's for the occasion. Ya like?" Pinkie lifted a fore-hoof to show how shiny it was. Rarity found Pinkie's fore-hoof was so shiny that she could see her reflection in it.

"I certainly do!" said Rarity with a smirk as she gazed at her reflection. Twilight just looked worried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said Mario, "I'm sure Mom will be coming soon."

"I'm surprised she's not here yet," said Twilight.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Spike wondered aloud as he sighed to himself.

"And where are Applejack and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Fluttershy's detained helping Applejack with a mishap at Sweet Apple Acres," Rarity answered as she continued to admire her reflection and standing on her hind legs, "They'll be along." Twilight just looked at Rarity annoyingly as Spike continued to look worried.

"But, I still don't get why the Princess would be so late," said Spike.

"She's bringing an important visitor," Twilight explained, "That could be part of it."

"Maybe she isn't late at all," said Mario in a formal tone, "we're just _fashionably_ early." Twilight looked annoyed as Rarity giggled to herself.

"You really do act like Rarity sometimes," Twilight remarked.

"I've never hidden it from you," said Mario as a matter of fact. Twilight just rolled her eyes at him but then smiled and kissed his cheek, making Mario blush.

"Either way," said Rainbow as she hovered between them, "It's a visitor who's important and _slow_." She then moved over to the side where Spike was standing.

"Not everypony likes to do things as fast as possible Dashie," said Mario, "So chill."

" _Maybe_ it's somepony so terribly important, she still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here," Rarity suggested.

"I don't think so," said Mario, "Mom's like my sweetie here. She plans all the details ahead of time, only deviating from her plan when absolutely necessary. She makes sure the visitor follows her schedule one way or another." Twilight smiled as Spike looked up at the sky and saw a horrifying sight.

"Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!" Spike suggested as he tugged Twilight's tail.

"Yeah, right," Twilight remarked with an eye roll, "That's Discord."

"Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would Princess Celestia bring along someone like _that_?" Rarity added with her own eye roll.

"Pffft! M _y_ Mom would _never_ be insane enough to bring _him_ for a visit!" Mario added with a chuckle.

"M-m-maybe you should ask... _her_!" Spike said fearfully as he pointed towards a gold chariot being pulled by four Pegasi guards with Princess Celestia. Another gold chariot appeared with the statue of Discord inside of it. All the ponies and Spike were in shock.

"My Mom has gone insane," said Mario drearily.

(Main Theme)

Princess Celestia stood before the ponies as Twilight approached cautiously with Mario right beside her.

"With all due respect, Princess Celestia," said Twilight calmly before shouting, " _how could you bring Discord here?!_ " Twilight then covered her mouth with wide eyes and cleared her throat.

"Your majesty," said Twilight and a polite bow.

"Just what are you up to Mom?" Mario asked skeptically.

"I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here," said Princess Celestia, "he created serious havoc." As she spoke, four Pegasi guards pulled the Discord statue from the chariot and set it before the group.

"If by "serious havoc" you mean "turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world"..." Rainbow pointed out.

"... _and_ tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves..." Rarity added.

" _And_ making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight," Pinkie added as she got in front of Rarity and Rainbow, " _Not a single dollop_!"

"Let not forget that he turned me into an emo, grumpy, hateful pony who allowed all that to happen," Mario added before adding sadly, "and made me so bitter that I broke my marefriend's heart and nearly made her give up the fight. Plus I think I traumatized Applejack..."

"Applejack's fine," said Rainbow, "I haven't seen her have a nervous breakdown over being reminded of her father in months."

"I still was pretty awful," Mario continued as Twilight held him close, "It was weeks before I could even forgive myself...even after everypony else did..."

"Yes, I understand," said Princess Celestia as she looked at Discord with a smirk on her face, "But I have a use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the ponies who can help him do just that." Mario blinked.

"Permission to speak freely, Mom," Mario requested in a rather blunt tone.

"Go ahead," Princess Celestia replied but gave an eye roll.

" _Are you crazy?!_ " Mario bellowed as he waved his fore-legs about, " _This will never work! Oh Mommy dearest you've been inside of your castle talking to yourself for too long! You're brain is in the clouds_!" Mario then crossed his fore-legs and pouted. The others were in deep shock. They couldn't believe Mario had spoke to Princess Celestia in such a manner! However, Princess Celestia just looked unamused.

"Anything else?" Princess Celestia asked in a deadpan tone. Mario snorted through his nose.

"I don't think this is going to work," Mario replied calmly, "but...I do trust you. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't I always?" Princess Celestia replied with confident smile on her face. Mario smirked.

"Sometimes, I'm _not_ so sure," Mario remarked, earning a playful shoulder swipe by Princess Celestia's wing as they shared a chuckle with each other. It seemed to lighten the mood for everypony present, but Spike was still panicking.

"This will never work," said Spike frantically, "This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed!"

"Need I remind you that _you_ are the ponies who turned him back into stone like this in the first place?" said Princess Celestia as she looked at the statue again. All the ponies smiled.

"I supposed we can just use the Elements of Harmony again if it gets out of hand," said Twilight.

"No objections to a safety net," Mario added.

"Uh, w-w-we probably need a volunteer to run away from here right away to get them," Spike offered nervously as he tried to run off and retrieve them, "I'll do it!"

"No need, Spike," said Princess Celestia as two Pegasi guards placed a gold chest beside her, "I have them right here, and I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again."

"Good to know," said Mario, "But...I don't know if I can be of much help..."

"Mario, remember what you learned about forgiving Trixie?" Princess Celestia told him, "You need to forgive Discord. Even if he doesn't ever apologize or show any remorse, I need you to assist whomever I have chosen to reform him. You may have love magic at your disposal Mario, but its magic and your element will be weakened and possibly even useless if you don't cleanse the bitterness in your heart." Mario just stared at his hooves, knowing what Princess Celestia said was true.

"I understand," said Mario with a nod.

"Now where's Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia asked as she stepped forward a bit, "I believe she may know best how to begin reforming Discord."

" _Fluttershy_?" said Rainbow in disbelief as she hovered beside the Princess, "Really?"

"What do you mean _really_?" Mario protested, "Fluttershy is a great choice! Kindness, compassion, and empathy are very powerful tools. You'd be amazed how much they can melt even the iciest and most bitter of hearts. But to answer your question, Mom, Fluttershy is helping Applejack with a problem at Sweet Apple Acres. They should be here shortly."

"There time is up!" said Rainbow as she zoomed away before Mario could offer to get the two ponies himself.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy was trying her to best to size up the situation. Apparently some beavers thought it'd be a good idea to build a dam over the stream that ran through Sweet Apple Acres and it was flooding part of the orchard. The beaver was chattering with Fluttershy.

"What's he goin' on about now?" Applejack asked as she glared at the beaver.

"Good news, Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth has agreed to take his dam apart and move it," said Fluttershy.

"Well, it's about time," said Applejack irritably, "My apple trees are so waterlogged, I can practically hear them gargle!" The beaver began to chatter angrily some more.

"But he says first you'll have to apologize for calling him "a nuisance"," said Fluttershy.

" _Apologize_?" Applejack protested as she pointed a fore-hoof at the beaver, "He's lucky I didn't call him a _varmint_!" The beaver chattered loudly once more as they got into each other's faces. Fluttershy used her fore-legs to hold them apart, but then what the beaver said made Fluttershy gasp.

"Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth!" said Fluttershy, "Such language!"

"Fine, fine, I apologize," said Applejack reluctantly. The beaver just blew a raspberry at her, making Applejack growl and try to charge at him. Fluttershy held her back and shook her head. The beaver then pondered before he pulled out a single twig that caused the dam to break open and release all the trapped water. Applejack sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," said Applejack, "Don't know what I would've done without you."

"Glad I could help," said Fluttershy when Rainbow suddenly zoomed in between the two.

"Hey, slackers!" Rainbow snapped impatiently, "Double time it on over to Ponyville, would ya?! We're all waiting on you!" Applejack and Fluttershy exchanged looks before heading over to where the rest of their friends were. It wasn't long before Fluttershy and Mario were standing before Princess Celestia.

"I realize that this is a tall order," said Princess Celestia, "But I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use his magic obediently of his own free will." Fluttershy looked nervous but then Princess Celestia tiled her chin up and gave her an assuring smile. Fluttershy blushed timidly and looked away.

"And...you really think I'll know best how to do that?" Fluttershy asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't you mean we?" said Mario, "Mom asked me to assist you in whatever you decide to do."

"Well I do enjoy telling _you_ what to do," Fluttershy remarked.

"Very funny," Mario retorted with an eye roll.

"To answer your question, Fluttershy," Princess Celestia answered with a chuckle, "I do. As I recall, you and Mario have worked together very well in the past."

"Well he always was a good minion," Fluttershy replied as she patted Mario's head.

"Banana!" Mario snapped before giving her a raspberry as the rest of the ponies snickered.

"Now I must return to Canterlot for Equestria's royal summit," said Princess Celestia as she hovered over to her chariot and took a seat, "You may release Discord when ready." The mane seven and Spike watched as the four Pegasi guards carried Princess Celestia off into the distance. Then Twilight grabbed the gold chest containing the Elements of Harmony.

"Okay, ponies, guess it's time to get started," said Twilight as she set the chest down and opened it, "Let's just hope this releasing spell works."

"Or...let's not," said Spike.

"I think I can speak for everypony here that we wouldn't be _too_ disappointed if the spell failed," said Mario. They all just hummed in agreement as Twilight helped everypony equip their elements on.

"Still gotta try though," said Twilight.

"I know, sweetie," said Mario, "but I would like to say you do look like a princess with your Element on." Twilight giggled, but the rest just rolled their eyes.

"We'd best keep our elements on at all times 'til further notice," said Twilight.

"Check!" said the rest of the ponies as they gathered around the statue in a large circle.

"Do you need time to charge up, sweetie?" Twilight asked but got her answer as Mario leaped into the air, gave a light shout and started glowing.

"Wow...you usually need a few seconds to gather the energy from our elements to power up," said Twilight.

"Well, I did some research beforehand and my love magic lets me power my own element now," said Mario, "But I'm still dependent on the rest of your Elements being used with pure intent. Any impurity will shut my power down and possibly block me from even powering up. I also can only unleash my most powerful abilities when you all join the elements together. So..."

"Your love magic only lets you access just a little of its power on your own," Twilight concluded.

"Exactly," said Mario, "But enough about that, we've got a new friend to make. Right Flutters?"

"Right," said the yellow Pegasus with a nod. The others didn't exactly feel as confident, but Twilight then made her horn glow to activate her element. Soon the other elements began to make the ponies rise into the air as illuminated silhouettes of their elements shot out from there necklaces. Spike just watched in awe and fear as a rainbow ribbon then linked the elements together, finishing with Twilight's element. Then the rainbow ribbon shot upward into the air and crashed down on Mario, making his eyes glow white as he was charged up with the magic of the other six elements.

"FRIENDSHIP RESTORATION!" Mario shouted as he extended his forelegs to cause a massive of rainbow magic from his body that surrounded the statue. It wasn't long before the statue began to crack and released Discord from his stone-like prison. Discord gave a loud scream, which turned into a loud yawn as he stretched and wiggled about. Mario rolled his eyes as he made his landing and powered out of his "super" form.

"If he says anything about a kink in the neck, I'm going to scream," Mario muttered to himself.

"Oh! Ooh! Ooooh!" Discord groaned as he kept stretching about, "Well, it's about time somepony got me out of that prison block! What a relief!"

"Well, 'cuse me if you weren't on the VIP list," Mario remarked. Discord blinked at the sarcasm before discreetly snapping his fingers, which corrupted a nearby squirrel, making is bigger, muscular, and crankier. It also had a arrow-pierced heart tattoo with a ribbon underneath on one arm. The mane seven gasped as the squirrel broke off a branch and started chewing on it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Twilight remarked sternly.

"Nnnnnnnnngh," Discord grunted as he continued stretching some more, "-Why, stretching of course. When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice."

"But it makes posing for a camera without somepony blinking and ruining the moment easier," Mario remarked. Discord blinked again.

"What in tarnation are you doin'?" Applejack asked irritably.

"Uh...being sympathetic?" Mario proposed.

"And why, might I ask, would you do that?" Discord asked as he slithered over to the colt, "As I recall, I made you hurt your friends, broke the heart of the girl you had a crush on, at least according to _your_ point of view, and you did traumatize Applejack!"

"I wasn't traumatized!" Applejack retorted.

"I am your father!" Rainbow said discreetly in a boyish tone.

"DADDY!" Applejack wailed before biting her lip and growling, "Doggone it! I thought I was over that!" Rainbow laughed as Applejack gave both her and Mario a death glare.

"Sorry," said Mario sheepishly as Discord just laughed.

"Never gets old," said Discord, "but still, Mario...why would you even want to be, as you say, sympathetic?"

"I just decided to forgive you," said Mario, "staying angry at you certainly isn't bothering you from what I can tell."

"True," said Discord plainly as he kept stretching, "You _were_ kind of boring when you were bent on revenge. Nnngh..." Mario rolled his eyes as Discord continued to stretch some more, but then snapped his fingers again, corrupting a nearby bunny and turning it into a large and grouchy monster. Pinkie gasped.

"Make that bunny cute again! Now!" Pinkie demanded.

"Oh..." said Discord with a snigger as he rubbed the bunny under the chin, "He's adorable the way he is." The discorded bunny tried to bite his finger. Discord looked indignant before blowing a raspberry at it.

"You know what else is adorable?" Discord remarked, "You ponies truly believe you can reform me, and that you're putting your faith in this one to make it happen. As well as Mr. _Sympathetic_ over there. Makes me wanna pitch your little horsey cheeks..." Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack glared as Fluttershy looked worried. Then Discord looked at her with a magnifying glass that made his yellow eye budge out, making the yellow Pegasus cringe as he gave a sly look at Mario and then started pinching Fluttershy's cheeks while dressed up like a cartoonish old mother hen attire.

"How'd you know about that?!" Twilight demanded.

"Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says," Discord replied as he got into Twilight's face, "Although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge." Discord then let his eyes literally roll out of his sockets before they rolled into two holes in the ground as he made himself reappear in the same spot. Rarity and Applejack just watched his little trick quietly.

"My apologizes Discord," said Mario, "Guess we could have warned you that Mom likes to talk to herself...alot." Discord just blinked before snorting.

"That _would_ have been a nice heads up," Discord replied indignantly.

"Well, unless you want us to turn you _back_ to stone," Twilight warned, "you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto!"

"Oh, you wouldn't dare turn me back to stone and risk disappointing your precious princess," said Discord with a sly grin on his face.

"Discord, you should consider yourself lucky you're even free to begin with," Mario remarked, "but that _freedom_ does come with a proviso. Either you learn to use your chaotic magic in a constructive manner or else. Unless...you'd prefer sitting as frozen stiff statue in a garden listening to Mom talk to herself for hours on end. I mean...it's your choice..." Mario just smirked as Discord looked indignant. He found it rather annoying that Mario was trying to beat him at his own game.

"I think I liked you better when you were cold and indifferent," Discord retorted.

"Touche," Mario replied bluntly, showing no emotion to his face, "I mean ponies change. Did you know what happened after you made me hurt Twilight like that?" Mario gave Twilight a wink and she smiled at what he was planning to do.

"Please enlighten me," said Discord annoyingly. Mario and Twilight approached each other and they puckered up for a kiss. Discord's jaw dropped all the way to the ground...literally.

"Oh, yuck! _Disgusting_!" Discord retorted, waving his claws in front of himself in protest, "You two seriously got together because of that?! UGH! That's enough to make me want to cause even more chaos. Unless you ponies think you can stop me?"

"Try us, "Dip-cord?!" Rainbow retorted back indignantly, showing they weren't going to fall for Discord's mind games this time.

"You think you can treat poor defenseless animals like that and get away with it?!" Fluttershy added sternly as she hovered over to the draconequus 's face.

"You go, Fluttershy!" Rainbow cheered, happy to see her best friend assert herself.

"You'd best watch your step, buster, or I'll give you... _the Stare_ ," said Fluttershy as she made an eye bulge into his own.

"YIPE!" Mario yelped as he rushed to the other side of Twilight to avoid being caught in the line of fire should Fluttershy use it. Discord looked unamused.

"The Stare?" said Discord sarcastically, but then Fluttershy started using her warning glare on him.

"Oh no, please, not that!" Discord pleaded, "Anything but your disapproving eyeballs!" Discord then started laughing as he flew in a upright circle.

"He's asking for it," Mario sing sang worriedly. Just then Fluttershy used _The Stare_ on Discord.

"No, no, no, stop!" Discord pleaded again, this time acting like he was being strangled and made his eyes swirly as if Fluttershy was hypnotizing him, "I can't! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Because..." He then started laughing loudly once again. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Even I knew that time he was just putting on an act," Mario remarked, "Still can't believe he's immune to _The Stare_."

"Care to see if you're immune, big brother?" Fluttershy challenged.

"Uhh...no! Unlike him, I _have_ a brain!" Mario retorted. Fluttershy just gave Mario a bored look.

"You have a brain?" Fluttershy replied, "Guess you learn something new everyday."

"That's right you... _hey_!" Mario answered before giving her a death glare and Discord laughed.

"You two are hilarious!" Discord pointed out.

"Never mind!" Twilight snapped, "If it turns out we need to use our elements against you, I'm sure we can convince Princess Celestia it was for a good reason!"

"Mmm...I suppose that's correct," said Discord simply as he snapped his fingers to restore the squirrel, who ended up bonking itself in the head with the twig it had been carrying, and the bunny, who just hopped away. Nopony knew that Discord had discreetly used his tail to snap his fingers and corrupted the beavers at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oopsy," Discord said to...the readers?! Oh never mind...

"Well, it looks like I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being "reformed"," said Discord before he made Fluttershy appear in his arms and hugged her, "With _you_ , Fluttershy." Discord then laughed and noggied the yellow Pegasus's head. Fluttershy was left stunned that this was all really happening.

"Oh, dear," said Fluttershy with worry until she saw Mario snickering down below.

"Oh, Discord," said Fluttershy with a smirk, "You forgot somepony!" Mario's eyes shrunk until he found himself next to Fluttershy as Discord noggied his head and continued laughing. Fluttershy just smirked at Mario's discomfort as the colt gave her a death glare.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy, with Mario's help, got the living room ready for their _temporary_ house guest. The other five ponies just watched them.

"He may be horrible," said Fluttershy as she put a book away on a shelf and then placed a pot of flowers on a table, "but that doesn't mean we have to act the same way. We should at least try to be hospitable."

"If you say so, Flutters," said Mario as he tried dusting some shelve near her fireplace. Angel was just glaring at the yellow Pegasus.

"You don't mind giving up your favorite spot on the couch, do you Angel Bunny?" Fluttershy asked. Angel's reply was a high-pitched squeak as he tried to pull the currently reclining draconequus from the sofa. Fluttershy quickly pulled Angel off the sofa. The bunny just stomped away bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry about Angel," said Fluttershy, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes," said Discord, "thank you, Fluttershy, for your concern."

"Need anything? Extra pillow? A drink?" Mario offered, trying to be polite.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking, Mario," said Discord, "If only your pony friends could be as considerate." The others glared.

"Don't listen to him, Fluttershy and Mario!" said Rainbow, "He's just trying to drive a wedge between us like he always does."

"Now why in the _world_ would I _ever_ try to do a thing like _that_?" Discord asked innocently.

"So we can't unite and use the Elements of Harmony against you," Rainbow retorted angrily as she hovered into his face, " _that's_ why!"

"I never thought of that," said Discord with his innocent act.

"You big liar!" Rainbow shot back with her back turned against him.

"Now, look who's the liar," Discord replied as he sat on the sofa no bigger than Angel, "Anyone can plainly see that I'm not big at all." The bunny quickly went to sit on his favorite spot only to have Discord return to normal size and sent Angel crashing into something off screen. Discord then bumped the side table and knocked over Fluttershy's table lamp, smashing it in the process. Fluttershy gasped.

"Oops," said Discord and snapping his finger to instantly repair the lamp. Uhh...scratch that, he rebuilt the lamp into a mini statue of himself, "There, all better." As he spoke, Angel tried to get on the sofa again, only for Discord to crack his tail like a whip to send the bunny flying off of it.

"I can't watch..." Applejack groaned as she covered her face with her stenson hat.

"We'll be outside," Rainbow remarked with a glare as she and the rest of the ponies made their exit. All except for Twilight, who looked back.

"You are sure you two are okay with this?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy hovered over to her and Mario stood beside the yellow Pegasus.

"I know it's not gonna be easy," said Fluttershy, "but Princess Celestia's counting on me...and Mario."

"Thank you," said Mario with a grin.

"And...I think I actually know what we need to do," Fluttershy finished.

"You do?" Twilight asked. In the background behind Fluttershy and Mario, Discord was moving the sofa about the room as Angel angrily chased and squeaked at the draconequus.

"I think the key is to befriend him," said Fluttershy, "Mario's got the right idea in being a good hostess and trying empathize with Discord's feelings. Being kind to him and letting him be my house guest is probably the best way to do that."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Mario, nodding in agreement.

"And you really think that'll work?" Twilight asked curiously as she rubbed her chin with her fore-hoof.

"I think it's worth a try," said Fluttershy with a smile, "right Big brother?" Mario went to agree before Twilight put a fore-hoof over his mouth.

"Don't just agree with her to save face, Mario," Twilight warned, "what do you _honestly_ think of her idea?" Mario removed her fore-hoof from his mouth.

"I think it's a good idea," said Mario, "If we want him to embrace the magic of friendship, we first have to show that magic to him, even if he does get a little difficult and annoying."

"You're difficult and annoying, but we put up with you," Fluttershy remarked.

"Right back at ya, Flutter-brat," Mario replied. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

 _Those two really act like brother and sister_ she thought, _and to think I was worried they had feelings for each other._

"Okay, but if you two need us, all you need to do is whisper "help" and we'll be here with our elements," said Twilight and then pointed a fore-hoof at Discord, "So watch that goat-shaped step of yours, pal!" At the moment, Discord was just dangling Angel in the air by one of his hind legs and was poking him.

"Wh-what?!" said Discord as he made himself wear some high-class attire as he and Angel sat in some tall sofas and holding a cup of tea, "Look at me! I'm practically reformed already." Fluttershy and Mario just gave Twilight a sheepish smile. The purple pony, who was now standing outside of the cottage just rolled her eyes and looked him skeptically.

"By the way, Discord," said Twilight and overly sweet tone before exploding, "if you hurt my coltfriend, _I'll turn you into stone myself and smash you with a hammer_!"

"Twilight, please," said Mario as he tried to calm his marefriend down, "Just trust us okay and let us deal with him. Fluttershy and I can make this work."

"But-"

"Please...for me," said Mario sweetly as he caressed Twilight's cheek. Twilight just sighed.

"Okay..." Twilight conceded...reluctantly. Fluttershy then closed the door to her house as Discord rolled his eyes.

"Overprotective aren't we?" Discord asked to nopony in particular.

"Well, ever heard the phrase _hath no fury like a mare's scorned_?" Mario asked him. Discord cringed.

"Oh that brings bad memories," Discord remarked under his breath.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

"I'd rather not," said Discord dismissively.

"Okay, but we're here if you wanna talk," said Mario as the two ponies went into the kitchen, not even noticing that Discord stuck his tongue at the two of them.

Outside, Twilight was with the rest of the group.

"She and Mario are really alright with him staying there?" Rarity asked concerned.

"That's what they said," said Twilight, "Mario wants me to trust him."

"Personally, I think we should come up with a backup plan, in case this whole "befriending" business doesn't work out," said Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash is right," said Rarity, "This is Discord we are talking about, girls. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have another trick up our sleeves. Twilight?" Twilight just looked worried.

"As good as that sounds," said Twilight quietly, "I feel like I'm going behind Mario's back if we do this. He told me to trust him."

"Do you really want to leave your one true love at the mercy of Discord?" Rarity asked as Twilight whimpered before getting a determined smirk on her face.

"You're right, Rarity," said Twilight, "And I think I know just the trick."

Back inside of the cottage, Mario and Fluttershy were busy in the kitchen when they decided to peek inside of living room to check on their guest.

"Discord?" Fluttershy called out.

"Where are you?" Mario asked as well. They then found Discord just sitting on the sofa eating a bowl filled with paper?!

"Oh there you are," said Fluttershy as she walked up to him with Mario right behind her, "Listen, Discord, We just wanted to make sure you know that if there's anything we can do-" Fluttershy then saw what he was eating.

"Uh, umm, are you eating...paper?" Fluttershy asked. Discord just took another bite.

"Am I?" said Discord innocently as he swallowed, "Huh, how odd of me." He went to take another bite.

"Should we ask _where_ he got that paper from?" Mario whispered to him.

"I think we'll find out soon enough," said Fluttershy, "He's just trying to get a rise out of us. So just play it cool." Mario nodded with smile.

"Well, um..." said Fluttershy as she tried to recompose herself, "Mario and I are just heading out, so you just make yourself at home while we're gone." Mario and Fluttershy then made their exit. They were just crossing the bridge when Discord poked out from the doorway, wearing bunny slippers, a pink bathrobe, and holding a coffee cup on one claw.

"Buh-bye, have a nice time!" said Discord as Fluttershy and Mario just smiled back, "Everything is fine here. Bye-bye...bye-bye..." Discord then slammed the door shut.

"You do know your home will probably be upside down when we get back right?" Mario asked Fluttershy as the yellow Pegasus just giggled to herself.

"I'm actually curious to see what he'll do with the place," Fluttershy replied.

"Never thought you were into chaotic decor," Mario remarked.

"Oh, there's _alot_ you don't know about me," said Fluttershy smugly.

"I don't know whether to be excited, or absolutely terrified knowing that," said Mario with an eye roll. Back at the cottage, Angel found himself at the mercy of Discord.

"You like carrots, Angel?" Discord sneered as he pulled a carrot out of his ear and smacked the bunny with it, "I'm playing your owner and her brother for fools!" He then laughed as Angel recovered and picked up the carrot.

"How d'ya like them carrots?" the carrot asked with Discord's face on it. Angel screamed and tossed the carrot away from himself. Discord them caught it and turned the carrot back into his one fang and stuck it back into his mouth. He then snapped his figures to teleport back onto the sofa and continued eating his bowl of paper.

Meanwhile, Twilight was in the library busily shuffling through various books trying to find something, but having no luck. Part of her felt guilty for doing this behind Mario's back, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"That's weird," said Twilight, "the spell I had in mind isn't in here. Spike, where are the other books I asked you to pull?"

"Right here, Twilight," said Spike as he was carry a very tall stack of books with him. Twilight then used her magic to shuffle through all the books at once as Spike watched.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to stop me since Mario asked me to trust him and here I am going over his head," said Twilight, letting the words escape her mouth before she could stop them.

"Normally, I would," said Spike, "but this is Discord we're talking about! Even Mario isn't invincible to his magic."

"I know," said Twilight as she continued to shuffle through her books, "That's why I really want to have a reforming spell up and running pronto."

"But what if he makes the Elements of Harmony disappear like he did the last time?" Spike asked worried with his arms spread out.

"Princess Celestia cast a spell protecting them, remember?" Twilight reminded him when a dreadful thought came to mind, "Uh-oh." Twilight then dropped all the books into the floor.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked concerned.

"Princess Celestia didn't case a spell protecting our books!" said Twilight as she picked up one of the dropped books and shuffled through it, "Everywhere I thought I'd find the reforming spell..." Twilight then gasped when she saw that a page from the book had been torn off.

Back at the cottage, Discord had certainly made himself at home. Mario and Fluttershy would be lying if they didn't say that they saw something like this coming, but they were still surprised to see that Discord was making Fluttershy's house rotate clockwise in the air. Fluttershy simply hovered in the air to avoid being spun about. Mario simply used an anti-gravity spell to keep himself a float and because Fluttershy had to nerve to say he was too fat to carry.

"Are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" said Discord as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and ate it. He was still eating the bowl of paper while the house continued to spin around and around, "You said to make yourself at home while you were gone, but I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds." It was then a tall lamp nearly tumbled onto Fluttershy but she barely missed it as it bumped her from behind.

"Well Fluttershy?" said Mario, "Did he _overstep_ his bounds?" Fluttershy nearly glared but then saw that Mario was sincerely waiting for Fluttershy's call on how to react. She just smiled and gave a sheepish chuckle. It was a bit much, but she wasn't going to give Discord any satisfaction and get upset.

"Nngh...I did say that, so..." said Fluttershy sheepishly as she barely missed some frying pans from crashing down on her, "if this makes you more comfortable...by all means, please feel free."

"Oh. Well, it does, very much so," said Discord as he got between the two ponies and put an arm around each of them, "You two are so very kind, my dear Fluttershy and Mario. I always knew you two were the understanding ones, not like those _nasty_ friends of yours." It was then Angel gave a Wilhelm scream as he continued to tumble about the rotating house. Fluttershy and Mario gasped.

"My friends aren't nasty!" said Fluttershy, clearly offended as she shoved Discord away.

"It's like you said before, Discord," Mario added, not hiding the fact he was offended as well, "They're just a tad overprotective of us."

"Well, of course you two would say that," said Discord as he reappeared behind them and put a claw on each other's shoulder before teleporting back to the sofa, "It just goes to show how understanding you truly are. You know, I think Princess Celestia is right when she singled you two out as the ones who could reform me. You're off to such a good start, I'm seriously considering actually _being_ reformed." As Discord spoke, he made a face appear behind his back and blew a raspberry. Angel was still running for his life until he was run over by a large blue stripped ball.

 _Does he really think we didn't see that he's being a literal two face right now?_ Mario thought, _Well, no matter. Let him think we're dumb enough to believe him._

"This decor reminds me of that book I read as a foal. It was one about the filly that tumbles into that land where the illogical is logical," said Mario, trying to change the subject.

"Ho-ho-ho! My favorite story!" said Discord, "If you ignore the crabby queen that is. That is _exactly_ what I was going for!"

"Well, you totally nailed it," said Mario as Fluttershy smiled in agreement.

"Fluttershy! Mario! Fluttershy, Mario, can you hear me?" said a voice from outside. They easily recognized who it was.

"Goodness!" said Fluttershy, "I hear Twilight!"

"My sweetie!" said Mario excitedly as he floated towards the front door. Fluttershy just rolled her eyes and went to follow, but then came back to catch Angel in her fore-hooves.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UGH!"

And then Mario forgot that his anti-gravity spell only worked indoors or contained spaces as he landed before the purple pony and the dragon with a thud.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Twilight asked as Mario sat up looking rather dazed.

"I'm okay! I'm fluffy!" Mario remarked in a dorky voice and then shook his head, "Brrbrrbrrbrrbrr! Ugh...yeah, I'm okay." Fluttershy landed beside him.

"Fluttershy, what's going on?" Twilight asked worried, "Are you okay?!" Fluttershy helped Mario to his hooves before answering.

"We're fine," said Fluttershy as she sat Angel down, "Everything's going great. Isn't it, Angel?" Angel just chattered and wobbled about before he decided to just hop away. Mario and Fluttershy didn't bother to stop him either.

"We've come to get you away from Discord!" said Twilight, "He's just terrible and, from the looks of it, completely out of control!" Spike just glared at the two with his arms crossed in agreement. Mario looked at Twilight sternly.

"Didn't I ask you to trust me?" Mario replied as he got close to Twilight's face.

"B-b-b-but..." Twilight stuttered, "Just look at the cottage! It's complete chaos!"

"Oh, but you're wrong!" said Fluttershy, "We're making great progress!"

"Mm-hmm," Mario replied in agreement, but still kept his glare at the purple pony.

" _Seriously_?!" said Twilight and Spike together in disbelief as they kept looking at the rotating house.

"We're earning his trust by giving him a little space to be himself," Fluttershy replied.

"Yeah, what so destructive and evil about a rotating house anyway?" said Mario.

"You fell out and landed on your head, _hard_ ," Twilight pointed out. Mario just shrugged his shoulder dismissively.

"Hate to break it to ya," said Spike as he showed Fluttershy and Mario the book with the torn out pages from it, "but he used that "space to be himself" to tear out all the reforming spells from the library!"

"That does explain the paper eating..." Fluttershy remarked.

"He _ate_ them?!" Twilight exclaimed as she slapped a fore-hoof on her forehead, "Ugggghhhh!"

"Relax, sweetie," said Mario, "It was probably for the best anyway."

" _WHAT?!_ " Twilight shrieked in shock.

"Mario's right," said Fluttershy, "We aren't going to need a spell. He's already really considering being reformed. He said so."

"And you believed him?" Twilight interjected in disbelief. In truth, Fluttershy and Mario didn't trust him as much as they were claiming. After seeing how much Twilight and Spike didn't trust them, they were determined to prove them wrong.

"If we're going to be his friend," said Fluttershy, "We have to start by giving him the benefit of the doubt! Tell you what. Bring all the ponies over for a dinner party this evening, and I'll bet his manners will have really improved by then. We'll even get him to put the cottage back on the ground first." Twilight just glared but then saw that Mario was indeed upset with her. She hated when he was angry with her and sighed. Fluttershy then flew up to where her door was and headed inside. Mario just kept glaring at her.

"Alright, dinner it is," said Twilight.

"See you tonight then," said Mario plainly, "Hey, Discord! Prepare the invisible elevator!"

"The what?!" Twilight and Spike asked in shock when Mario pressed what looked like just thin air.

BUZZ!

The sound of something moving was heard followed by the sound of some doors opening. Mario then took a step forward and then lifted a fore-leg to look like he was pressing air again.

BUZZ!

Mario then was lifted into the air by what Twilight and Spike saw as nothing at all. The purple pony and dragon watched with large eyes and hanging jaws when they heard the sound of doors opening again. Mario then took a few steps forward and jumped through the front door when it came with in range. Twilight and Spike just exchanged stunned looks with each other. They were left speechless.

Later that evening, the rest of the ponies and Spike made their way back to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're having a dinner party with Discord!" Rainbow complained.

"This evening is sure to be a disaster," Rarity remarked as she looked at her purple dress with pink gem-studded lacing on it, "Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit."

"Fluttershy and Mario think this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance," Twilight pointed out, "Mario was pretty angry that I tried to come up with a reform spell. He even justified the fact Discord was the one who took the spells away from all my books."

" _Seriously_?!" Rainbow spluttered, "I bet Discord already turned him against us again!"

"But...Mario wasn't faded or grayed out," Spike pointed out. It was then the door opened presenting Discord dressed up as a fancy waiter's outfit.

"Oh, our pony guests!" said Discord in an upper class voice as he clicked his tongue to make it roll out like a red carpet. He then reappeared at the end of it, "We're so delightful that you've come. Please do come in." The group walked inside to see that decor to the living room had been changed to that of a rather fancy dinner hall, with a touch of a "Mad hatter tea party" vibe to it.

"See what a beautiful job he did helping?" said Fluttershy proudly, "Discord set the entire table himself. I'm so proud." The group just looked shocked and worried.

"What is this?" Rainbow exclaimed as she examined the decor, "Some kind of fun house?"

"Why? Having fun?" Mario asked bluntly as he stood beside the yellow Pegasus. Rainbow and the others glared as Discord appeared beside Twilight.

"May I take your... _hats_ , ladies?" Discord asked as he deliberately tried to snatch Twilight's Element tiara from her head, but she dodged out of his reach.

"Hang on to your elements, girls," said Twilight, "It's gonna be a bumpy night."

"Just try to relax and Fluttershy and I will make sure Discord behaves," said Mario, "Now come on, we've so much time and so little food... _WAIT!_ Strike that, reverse it, thank you." Mario smirked at his own joke but the others were not amused.

"What did Discord do to him?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"He brainwashed me so now all I think about is aliens and fuzzy pickles," Mario replied bluntly.

"I knew it!" said Pinkie as the rest of the group glared at her, "Oh! Right...he just sassed us didn't he?"

"Pretty much..." Twilight remarked annoyingly. Discord snickered.

"Fuzzy pickles..." he chortled, "Say...that would make a good shout out next time I want to photo-bomb somepony for a picture." Soon everypony was sitting at the table and, for the most part, the meal had been rather quiet with no real mishaps what-so-ever. It should be noted that Discord was seated between Mario and Fluttershy. Mario may have been seated next to Twilight, but he didn't want to speak to her. Mostly because she just kept glaring at Discord, making no effort to try any casual conversation with him like he and Fluttershy had been doing.

"As you all know, Princess Celestia hoped we'd help Discord use his magic for good instead of evil," said Fluttershy and Discord just nodded in agreement.

"And tonight's dinner has been very successful so far," Mario added as Fluttershy nodded in agreement. The others just said nothing as Pinkie faceplanted her muzzle into her mashed potatoes.

"Pinkie Pie, care for some gravy?" Fluttershy asked.

"You bet!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Allow me," said Discord as he made the gravy boat come to life. The gravy boat approached Pinkie and panted like a dog.

"Oh, what a cute little gravy boat you are!" said Pinkie as she pet it, "Yes you are! Yes you are!" The gravy boat then gave Pinkie a generous serving of gravy.

"That's one _creepy_ little gravy boat if you ask me," Rainbow remarked.

"Oh come on, Dashie," said Fluttershy sternly, "You're not even giving this a chance."

"Nopony is," said Mario, glaring especially at his marefriend, "Seriously, what's so creepy about a gravy boat that acts like a dog?" It was then the gravy dog came up to Rainbow and pour gravy into her lap.

"Hey! That's hot!" Rainbow jumped as she hovered in the air.

"Whoops!" said Discord chuckled, even Mario was snickering, "I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy actually glared at the two.

"He did that on purpose!" Rainbow protested.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that," said Discord as Fluttershy kept glaring at him, "Mistakes happen."

"True," said Mario, "But you had to admit, Dashie had that coming." He and Discord then shared a fist/hoof bump. Fluttershy just smiled while the others were deeply shocked.

"He is just...hoof-bump Discord?!" said Applejack. Twilight was too stunned to speak.

"Oh look, everypony, dancing candles!" Discord pointed out as he brought the dinner candles to life. Pinkie just smiled and enjoyed the show. Spike did as well. Twilight was still rather skeptical. Then the candles finished their dancing routine by putting themselves out.

"I'm not falling for that!" said Rainbow, "Discord's just trying to distract us from-" It was then the candles started using their holders to constantly poke Rainbow.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Rainbow grunted, "I supposed that's another "mistake"?"

"No, I think you just made them mad," Discord replied.

"He's right," said Mario, "You're just being a party pooper, Dashie. Besides, you're the one crying like a baby foal because three candles are simply poking at you." Rainbow snarled as the candles kept poking her and had her pinned down at the moment.

"There's something fishy going on," said Twilight when a nearby fish shaped soup tureen came to life and squirted some soup at Twilight's and Spike's face.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"I don't mind the animated objects," said Mario, "but they do need to behave themselves."

"Well, it's hardly my fault if the soup tureen finds the term "something fishy" offensive," Discord remarked.

"Not the dress! Not the dress!" Rarity pleaded for dear life as the soup tureen squirted soup at her and made the marshmallow pony tumble out of her chair. It then squired soup at Applejack.

"The tureen's only doin' what you're makin' it do!" Applejack called out. While Discord snickered to make it seem like he was guilty, Fluttershy and Mario came to his defense.

"Now let's not jump to any conclusions," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, his animation spell can't control an object's behavior or sensitivity to insults!" Mario added. Rainbow had heard enough. Even Twilight couldn't believe she heard her own coltfriend defend Discord...again!

"Fluttershy! Mario! Can't you see what he's doing?" Rainbow snapped angrily, "He's playing innocent with you two so you'll never agree to use the Elements of Harmony against him!" It was then the tureen squirted soup at her face.

"Oh, well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?" said Discord bluntly as the tureen continued to squirt the other ponies until Rainbow slammed a dinner dome over it and stood on top of the dome.

"You see what I'm saying, right, Fluttershy? Mario?" Rainbow asked as the two ponies just looked at her blankly, "Fluttershy! Mario!"

"You know what Mario and I see?" Fluttershy answered as she and Mario stood up with their fore-hooves on the table as Discord just smiled innocently, "I see that Discord's far from perfect, but I also see none of you are giving him a chance!"

"And I see a bunch of _friends_ who aren't even making _any_ effort to trust us!" Mario added sternly. The others just began to complain and grumble in protest.

"What's gotten into you two?!" Rainbow retorted angrily, "Why do you two keep cutting him so much slack?!"

 _To prove we are right and YOU are ALL wrong_! But Mario kept that part to himself.

"Because that's what friends do," said Fluttershy as she gave him a hug from the side. She then gestured for Mario to do the same. While he did, he kept glaring at the others to hide the extensive amount of discomfort he felt hugging the draconequus.

 _Friend or not, I'm going to have to shower for a week after this_! Mario thought to himself. Discord then blinked in surprise.

"We're friends?" said Discord in surprise.

"Why, of course!" Fluttershy replied as she hovered around him, "I can't remember my house even being this lively before you came along."

"She's right," said Mario, "Before you showed up, Fluttershy was rather boring." Fluttershy then threw a spoon at Mario's head, which he blocked and chuckled to himself.

"Oh...Well, I've...never really had a friend before," said Discord, still looking rather baffled. Fluttershy then held one of his claws.

"Well, now you do!" said Fluttershy sweetly.

"Make that two, buddy!" Mario added as he patted Discord's back. Discord smiled. The rest of the group looked like they had their minds blown. It was then a window opened and Angel appeared as he began to chatter to get some attention.

"Now is not a good time, Angel," said Fluttershy, "We're have a dinner party."

"Or at least trying to," Mario remarked. It was then Angel tried to talk to the others.

"Hold up!" said Applejack, "I-I think he's trying to tell us somethin'!" Angel then dumped a glass of water over himself and faked struggling to swim. Then he picked up an apple and held it.

"Apple!" All the ponies but Fluttershy and Mario called out. Angel then pointed at the orange pony.

"Applejack!" Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity shouted. Angel then slapped his fore-head before pulling over a large pitcher of juice and dropped the apple into it.

"Oh, oh, oh, Sweet Apple Acres?" Rarity asked and Angel nodded.

"Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres!" Rainbow said as she figured it out, "And we all know who's behind that now, don't we?"

"Who, me?" Discord replied innocently as he made a halo appeared above his head.

"Oh give it rest!" said Rainbow angrily, "What do you think of your "friend" _now,_ Fluttershy and Mario?" Fluttershy just looked worried, Mario rolled his eyes, as Discord just shrugged his shoulders.

"Unreasonable or not," said Mario after a brief silence, "We better go make sure Applejack's home isn't too damaged and such."

"True," said Fluttershy, "Let's go!" Together the two ponies made their exit. Discord just snickered deviously before teleporting out of the house.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was surveying the damage.

"I've never seen floodin' this bad!" said Applejack, "They've built dams 'round here before, but never like this! What's goin' on?" Applejack was right. The water was so high that Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith had to float on large buckets to fish out apples in the water. Plus the beavers had made another dam, but this one was far bigger than the last one. Rainbow, Mario and Fluttershy were with the beavers as one angrily chattered at the yellow Pegasus. Mario and Fluttershy gasped.

"Such language!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Mario remarked as he and Fluttershy made their way to dry land to join the others.

"It's no use," said Fluttershy with a sigh, "They won't listen to a word I say!"

"You see Discord's behind all this, right?" Rainbow Dash asked as a matter of fact.

"No, duh!" Mario remarked angrily as Fluttershy glared at her and the others.

"Oh, of course I do!" Fluttershy replied, "Do you all really think we're silly, gullible fools?"

"Only in the sense of being silly and gullible..."

"...Um, well..."

"Uh...uh, no, not exactly..." said the group rather sheepishly, unable to make eye contact with her.

"We've just been trying to gain his friendship any way we can," said Fluttershy as Mario nodded in agreement, "so he'd come to trust and to listen to us!"

"Hey there, Fluttershy, Mario, you want a turn?" Discord called out as he used to animated tureens to go water skiing over the water, skiing upright and then on his head. Fluttershy and Mario glared at him.

"Time to see if it worked," said Fluttershy.

"I'm ready if you are, Sis," said Mario as Discord landed ashore.

"Fluttershy, Mario, oh, there you are," said Discord, "A sight for sore eyes."

"As you can see, there's a big mess down here at Sweet Apple Acres," Fluttershy explained.

"Oh, yes. Awful business, that. Mm," Discord remarked dismissively.

"It _is_ awful," Fluttershy replied as Mario glared at the draconequus, "This is Applejack's home, and it's being destroyed by innocent creatures who would never be acting this way if it weren't for _your_ reckless behavior. You need to fix this!" Fluttershy hovered over Discord as she spoke and the draconequus just used a towel to dry himself off.

"And the sooner, the better, Discord," said Mario as he and Fluttershy turned their backs against him, "Some of us prefer our apples not to be waterlogged."

"Oh, yes, very well," Discord pondered, "I will fix it. I only ask one thing in return."

 _Oh...here we go..._ Mario thought to himself.

"Yes?" Fluttershy and Mario asked, both having a _pretty good_ idea of what he was going to request.

"I ask that you two never use your Elements of Harmony against me," said Discord, "as a sign of our friendship." Fluttershy and Mario looked at their friends, who all made their necks squeak as they frantically shook their heads. The two ponies then looked at each other before they had determined, and rather stern, looks on their faces as they both unequipped their elements.

"I will never use my Element of Harmony against you," said Fluttershy and Mario boldly before tossing their elements away. Spike caught Fluttershy's while Rarity caught Mario's. Twilight was left speechless.

"Excellent!" said Discord and snapped his fingers. A bright light appeared and soon dissipated. Fluttershy and Mario smiled until they gasped at the sight. Discord had frozen both the water and the surrounding area, creating an ice rink with the flooded water.

"There, much better!" said Discord as he skated along the ice, "I do prefer ice skating to water skiing. Don't you?" Discord hummed to himself as he showed off his skating skills. He then passed a judge's panel, which had three copies of himself, as they gave him all 10s for his performance and non-existent crowd cheering was heard. Fluttershy and Mario were shocked before they looked at each other. Together, they both had had enough as they openly showed that they were now very angry.

" _Discord_!" Fluttershy shouted in a rather loud tone, "That's _not_ fixing it!"

"All we asked was that you do _one simple thing_!" Mario yelled as the two charged at Discord. Discord just skated about casually as they approached.

"Why, I oughta..." Fluttershy ranted before she and Mario struggled to stop their moment on the ice.

"Where are you going?" Discord asked as the two ponies finally stopped their momentum. They both growled at Discord as they struggled to stand up and keep still.

"What's wrong, pals?" Discord asked.

"Don't call me your pal!" Fluttershy snapped.

"We asked you restore Sweet Apple Acres," Mario retorted angrily, "Not turn it into your personal winter playground!"

"Oh, pfft," said Discord as he made two pairs of skates appear and dangled them before the two ponies, "come skating with me, and we'll let bygones be bygones." The two ponies just glared at the skates as Spike slid up to them on the ice, holding both their elements in his claws.

"Here you go, Fluttershy and Mario!" said Spike, "Game on!"

"He fixes this or he goes back to being stone!" Twilight added as she shouted at the two ponies from the edge of the newly created ice rink, "Princess Celestia will understand!" Fluttershy and Mario shifted their heads between their elements and the ice skates a couple of times. There was a suspenseful pause. As angry as they were with Discord for double-crossing them...

...they were determined not to give up.

...or admit that their friends were right. Both ponies nodded to each other and took a deep breath.

"We made a promise not to use our elements against him," Fluttershy said definitely, "and we're going to keep it." Fluttershy then picked up the ice skates and walked away with nose in the air. Mario grabbed the other pair with his magic and walked beside her in the same manner. Twilight's jaw dropped, Rarity slapped her fore-head, Pinkie gasped, Applejack covered her face with her stenson hat, and Rainbow groaned loudly. Discord laughed in triumph as he appeared before the other five ponies.

"Hahah! You see?" Discord gloated, "They want to have fun with me because _we're friends_. They can't use their elements against me because _we're friends_. I'm free forever!" Discord just laughed. As he spoke, Mario and Fluttershy were growling at him. Their patience and tolerance of the draconequus had hit its limit.

"We can handle being disrespected, manipulated, and even double-crossed, but _we're nopony's doormat_!" Mario snarled, his voice getting louder as he spoke before softening once more, "So let us make this perfectly clear..."

" _Not. Your. FRIEND_!" Fluttershy and Mario screamed as they slammed their skates down and stomped off.

"Who cares?" said Discord dismissively as he teleported and hovered over the two ponies, who both paid him no attention, "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because _you two_ say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the two friends I ever had?" Discord suddenly froze as his eyes shrank. He suddenly looked at the two sets of skates left on the ice with no one to occupy them. For the first time in his life, Discord felt alone.

"Oh. Oh," said Discord as his eyes watered a little bit, "Well played, Fluttershy and Mario. Well, played." Discord then took a seat on a nearby apple tree that was not covered in snow and pressed his claws against his chest. He gave off a bright light that removed all the snow and ice, which made Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith tumbled a few feet back to the ground. The bright light also purified the discorded beavers and removed the dam as well. Fluttershy and Mario were rather stunned. They couldn't believe what had happened! They didn't have much time to settle their minds when the rest of the group cheered for them.

"I can't believe you two actually did it," said Applejack.

"But you did and we're very proud of the both of you," said Twilight before looking at them sadly, "We're all sorry we didn't trust you. We didn't mean to be so defensive...it's just..."

"Did you really think we were going to let him turn us against you?" Mario asked, "We were onto his tricks the whole time. It was only when he crossed the line that we put our hooves down like we did."

"We saw that," said Rarity, "but it doesn't excuse the fact that we didn't give you guys a chance to do things your way before trying to think something else."

"Just know that its only because we care," said Twilight, "and not because we think your silly or gullible." The others commented in agreement.

"We forgive you," said Fluttershy, "right Mario?"

"Of course," said Mario, "We know your hearts were in the right place. I mean Discord did almost defeat us once. We can understand why you all were on your guard." Twilight smiled as she hugged her coltfriend happily and soon they all shared a group hug with each other. As they shared smiles with each other, Discord reappeared. He had been waiting for the group to break up before approaching.

"I like it better my way, but...I guess when you're friends," said Discord sheepishly, "you can't always have your way all the time, eh?" Mario then used his magic to make a graduation hat appear on his head as well as a diploma in his claw.

"That's right, he can be taught!" Mario declared as everypony laughed, including Discord.

Later on, the group stood before Princess Celestia in the center of town. Discord stood front in center before the alicorn princess. Fluttershy and Mario had also re-equipped their elements.

"Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil," said Discord with a bow before adding under his breath, "Most of the time."

"Congratulations on your success, ponies," said Princess Celestia, "I definitely sense a big change in Discord." She then leaned her head toward Twilight and Mario, whom the later was being held by the former.

"I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight and Mario," Celestia whispered, "Just in case." Mario and Twilight nods as Discord just blinked.

"You were right when you said Fluttershy and Mario would be the ones to find a way to reform Discord," said Twilight as she walked past the two ponies, "By treating Discord as a friend, and showing him compassion and empathy, they got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that once he had, he didn't want to lose." Fluttershy just blushed at the praise, especially as Mario gave her a little applause. Discord smiled as well until Mario and Fluttershy nudged his side.

"Go on. Say it..." Fluttershy said persuasively.

"It'll only hurt your pride for a second," Mario added. Discord just groaned.

"Alright," he replied before saying quickly, "Friendship is magic." Fluttershy then grabbed his claw.

"See? He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him," said Fluttershy. Everypony else just gave some sheepish and uneasily smiles.

"If you say so, Sis," said Mario wearily, "Wait til Shenran hears about this."

"Who, in the name of Ponyville, is a Shenran?" Discord asked.

"He's my long distance boyfriend," Fluttershy answered, making Discord flinch.

"Boyfriend huh?" said Discord skeptically before muttering darkly, "Looks like I'll have to take care of that one."

"You leave my precious stallion alone or I'll give it to you!" Fluttershy warned as she hovered into his face.

"Fluttershy, as you know I would never do _anything_ that could cost us our friendship," Discord remarked, "What could you possibly do to me to keep from having a little fun with the guy?" Fluttershy just looked at him with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh Mario," said Fluttershy in an overly sweet tone. Mario smiled slyly and made his horn glow.

"Wuh..."

THUD!

It was then a large wagon loaded with hay ran right over Discord, making him flat as a pancake. The others cringed at the impact as Discord peeled his head off the ground.

"Look Mom! I'm road kill! HA-HA-HA!" he said in a dazed and dorky tone.

"That should teach him to never double-cross us again," said Mario as he and Fluttershy shared a fist bump. The others just started in shock before they all laughed. Discord just remained dazed until long after their laughter had died down.

 **There you have it. Ironically, I found Discord difficult to enjoy as a character since most of the time he would just get on my nerves. There's an episode next season where he really gets under my skin, but either way. It was fun having Mario actually be in Fluttershy's side trying to be his friend so I hope you enjoyed it too.**

 **Kudos if you caught the Lion King II, Willy Wonka, and The Mask jokes in this chapter! In addition an inside joke about the game Earthbound!**

 **Next two episodes are the first time I'll be writing side by side adventures. So be nice if some dialogue is a tad inconsistent in some places. After all, I'm doing Spike's side first, which is light with Mario content, and then The Main Six side next chapter, which will have alot of Mario in it.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	66. Just for Sidekicks

Just for Sidekicks

 _Pony's Log Number 311: I'm still debating to this day if Spike learned ANYTHING at all after the trouble he went through while Twilight and I were away..._

Inside of the Grand Oak Library, a pair of pictures were seen on a shelf, The right had a picture of Spike holding a phoenix egg in his claws. The left had Spike cuddling Peewee when he hatched. Further up was another shelf with two more pictures. The right was Spike trying to feed Peewee some ice cream and the phoenix chick not enjoying it. The left showed Twilight glaring at Spike as she had a bowl of ice cream on her head and Peewee perched on her tail. Above those pictures was one more picture featuring Spike smiling as he brought Peewee back to his family and walked away.

For the time being, Spike, wearing a chief's hat and his pink apron, was just humming to himself as Owlowiscious took his seat on a nearby perch.

"Spike is great..." the little dragon hummed as he continued to mix some batter into a bowl, "...making a jewel cake..." Spike then grabbed a handful of the jewels from the measuring cup and munched on them. Owlowiscious hooted at him.

"Me, that who," said Spike as he turned around to face the owl while holding the bowl of cake batter in his claw. He then went back to singing and mixing, "Been saving up my gems so fine...for a cake that is divine..." Spike then grabbed another handful of jewels and gobbled them up. Owlowiscious hooted at him again.

"Who are you hooting at?" Spike asked as he bent down and looked at the owl between his legs. Owlowiscious flew over to the measuring cup partially filled with jewels and hooted.

"I know, they're delicious," Spike replied as Owlowiscious just gave the dragon a look as Spike grabbed some more jewels and munched on them.

"Now you see 'em, now you don't," said Spike as he held one jewel on each finger, stuff them into his mouth and smiled with the jewels against his teeth. He then ate them and let out a satisfying belch. Owlowiscious just glared as he turned his head away from the dragon.

"Mm!" Spike hummed to himself before singing once again, "This is how you make a jewel cake: stir in some gems, and then you bake." As Spike dumped the last few gems from his measuring cup, his tongue involuntary extended and Spike ate the last of the jewels.

"Mm-hmm!" Spike continued to sing as he poured some milk and began mixing once again, "Gonna, eat, eat it up! Gonna-GASP!" Spike then noticed that his batter had no jewels and his measuring cup was completely empty.

"What happened to all my jewels?!" Spike exclaimed as he rubbed the edge of the measuring cup with a finger and licked it, "I had a bowl full of them here, and now I don't! Which means _somebody_ took 'em!" He then headed over to a certain owl and drummed his fingers. Owlowiscious turned around flinched at the sight of the glaring dragon before him. Owlowiscious hooted at him as he pointed a wing at himself.

"Who?" Spike retorted angrily, "that's what I'm asking, who?! Who took my jewels?!" The owl glared before flying away, pounding down Spike's chief's hat. He then returned holding a metal spoon so Spike could see the glitter covering his lips.

"Oh, I'm who," said Spike and added dramatically, "this cake was gonna be so good!" It was then he found one lone yellow gem on the floor and went to put it in the batter, but his tongue intercepted it and he ate it. He didn't need long to realize his mistake.

" _Why_?!" Spike cried out as he raised his head and looked at the ceiling, " _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!_ " He covered his eyes with his claws as Owlowiscious, hovering above, rolled his eyes at him.

Somepony needs to learn to little self-control.

(Main Theme)

A few minutes later, Spike was just laying on the floor as he continued to stare at the ceiling. The bowl of cake mix was behind his head and he was wearing the empty measuring cup on over his head.

"I have no jewels...I have no cake...I'm a sad little dragon..." Spike lamented, "with nothing to-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Owlowiscious hooted from above the fireplace shelf.

"...is it?" Spike asked drearily as he saw Fluttershy outside with Angel sitting on top of her head.

"Oh! Oh goodness," said Fluttershy as she saw how depressed Spike looked and leaned away nervously, "I-I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Well...I do have this cake to _not_ bake..." said Spike as he held the cake batter in his right claw. Owlowiscious hovered above him from inside to see who it was. Fluttershy and Angel just looked at each other.

"Oh...sorry," said Fluttershy, "it's a bad time." Fluttershy turned to leave.

"Uh, inside joke," said Spike bluntly, "Talk to me." Fluttershy just entered as Spike walked up the stair case and stirred his cake batter.

"It's just that..." Fluttershy began to explain, "Princess Cadance needs us to do a great job welcoming the Head of the Equestria Games when she visits the Crystal Empire tomorrow-"

"Oh, I know all about that," said Spike bitterly, "As if I wouldn't be any help at welcoming..."

"Oh, I don't know what was I thinking," said Fluttershy, "of _course_ you might be upset over not being invited, and...here I am coming to ask you for a favor."

"Mario had actually offered to let me go in his place, but Twilight said no," Spike added, "Can't blame him for not wanting to go help. It is the same Head of Equestria Games who prevented him from redeeming himself on the race track and left him to be humiliated. But anyways, what's the favor?"

"Oh never mind," said Fluttershy, not even bothering to make any comment about Mario, as she turned to walk away, "You were probably going to say no anyway. All I had to offer you in exchange was one little jewel."

"What was that?" Spike asked quickly as he got into Fluttershy's face.

"EEP!" Fluttershy yelped as she jumped high into the air, causing her to lose a couple of feathers from her wings. She was holding into Owlowiscious for a moment before she let go with a sheepish smile on her face.

"All I have is this jewel," said Fluttershy as she landed back on the floor by Spike and pulled out the large green jewel from her saddle bags. Spike looked at it in awe as his eyes turned into jewels and he licked his watering mouth.

"That's a really big one," Spike remarked, "A really big, juicy, perfect-for-a-cake-topper jewel." Spike was so mesmerized that he toppled over. Fluttershy then put the jewel back into her saddle bags.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" Fluttershy asked hopefully as Spike grabbed the jewel and hugged it as he sat on his tail.

"Yeah...Sure..." said Spike, still mesmerized by the jewel.

"Oh, thank you, _thank_ you!" said Fluttershy as she rubbed the side of his head before grabbing hold of her bunny, "So while I'm gone, you'll take care of Angel, and tomorrow is Tuesday, which is his tail-fluffing day, and it's _really_ important for him to look good." Angel's jaw dropped and he shook his head as he raised his paws in the air to say "No way!"." Spike snapped back into reality when he heard what Fluttershy had said.

"Wait, what?!" Spike exclaimed, "You want me to take care of _him_?" Spike knelt beside the bunny, who glared as Spike with his arms crossed and blew a raspberry at the little dragon and hopped away.

"Oh, well, yes," said Fluttershy as Angel came to stop and Owlowiscious stared the bunny down, making the bunny hop away as the owl followed after him, "But if it's too much trouble, I can always see if there is somepony else." Fluttershy grabbed the jewel back, but Spike looked a bit frantic as the yellow Pegasus put the jewel away and walked off with her head low.

"Uhh...We already agreed on the whole jewel thing," said Spike as he grabbed the gem back, "so I'll just..."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" said Fluttershy as she nuzzled his head, "Angel, aren't you just so _excited_?" Owlowiscious then made Angel back up so the bunny tumbled into his back and pleaded to Fluttershy for help before disappearing.

"See you tomorrow," said Fluttershy. When she turned her head to leave, Angel was seen clinging onto the back of her head. He threw Spike and Owlowiscious a raspberry as Fluttershy walked away. Spike waved goodbye to Fluttershy.

"You know..." said Spike to Owlowiscious, "She's not the only pony with a pet that might need some watching."

Later on, outside the town area where the water well was located, Tank was flying about with his specially made gyrocopter attachment. Rarity and Rainbow were there as well.

"All I'm saying is, if Fluttershy thought that her beloved little friend shouldn't be left alone while you're busy in the Crystal Empire," Spike explained to both Rarity and Rainbow, "then maybe that's just something to think about." Rarity and Rainbow just gave him looks, especially after he dangled his measuring cup with a clinking green gem inside of it. Tank then flew by in the foreground.

"Tch! Tank's not some fuzzy little bunny," said Rainbow, "He can take care of himself."

THWACK!

Rainbow then turned to see that Tank had crashed into the roof part of the well and was thudding into it continuously. Rainbow quickly redirected Tank's flying direction and let the tortoise fly off.

"He's a strong, fearless, and totally together pet," Rainbow continued.

CRASH!

Rarity gasped and Rainbow looked to see that Tank had knocked over a nearby bucket of apples and had slammed right into a wall, leaving a large indent as Tank was now stuck upside down in his shell. Rainbow groaned with her back against the tortoise. Rarity just smiled sheepishly at the blue Pegasus. Spike then looked back at the overturned turtle before repairing Tank's personal gyrocopter propeller and got the tortoise up and flying again. Rainbow had covered her eyes with her wing, but then relaxed and smiled as she saw Tank fly off.

CRASH!

Then Rainbow winced when Tank smashed into something off screen. Spike just whistled innocently.

"Alright. You can watch him," Rainbow conceded as she gave Spike a yellow-orange jewel and flew over to her, once again, overturned tortoise, "but only because...uh...Tank's got a strict flying regimen, and-and someone needs to make sure that he doesn't slack off while I'm gone." As Rainbow put a fore-hoof on his underbelly, Tank licked Rainbow on the cheek.

"Ohh!" Rarity cooed and laughed as Rainbow looked a tad annoyed as Tank nuzzled her cheek lovingly, making Rainbow blush.

"You know..." said Rainbow as she quickly got Tank upright while trying to keep her cool demeanor, "the two of us are very diligent." Rarity just walked up to the clearly flustered mare.

"Okay, whatever," said Spike dismissively as looked at his jewels.

"Yes, yes, more importantly, as for Opal," said Rarity, "she likes to eat every thirty six and a half minutes, you groom her with her silken brush, head to toe..." Spike smiled widely and grabbed some parchment to write down what Rarity was saying. By the time, Rainbow, Tank, Spike, and Rarity had arrived at her Boutique.

"...Oh, and don't forget to pooch her pillow out in the middle, that's where she likes it," said Rarity while admiring a newly created jewel studded outfit she was wearing, "And the temperature in the room should always be exactly eighty-one point four degrees. That's the only way she can get to sleep." As she spoke, Rainbow just watched Rarity skeptically. Spike just continued to write as Opal came up to Tank, smacked his head with her paw, and then purred as she nuzzled his head before walking away in her stuck up manner. As Spike finally finished his notes, the quill he was using suddenly combusted into flames.

"And, um...hmm...oh, good, so thanks for your help and good luck to you," said Rarity as Opal nuzzled her owner's flank and walked off. Spike just smiled at her in a lovesick fashion.

"A-hem..." said Rainbow, "I think the dragon was expecting a little something for his efforts." Rarity noticed that Spike as floating in the air in a lovesick daze while holding his measuring cup. Rarity then looked at her outfit and pulled off probably the smallest red jewel from it and tossed to Spike. The little dragon picked it up and gazed at it.

"Almost as beautiful as the pony who gave it to me..." said Spike.

"Shouldn't you be critter-proofing the library or something?" Rainbow asked worried as she rubbed her fore-hooves together, "Tank has a tendency too..."

CRASH!

YOWL!

Rainbow looked to see that Tank had crashed into Rarity's bed, sending several of the pillow feathers flying about and startling Opal, who meowed loudly. Tank then continued to fly about and then crashed into something else, making Rainbow and Rarity cringe before they tried to do some sort of damage control.

"Critter-proofing," said Spike to himself in a distracted manner as he just looked at his jewels, "Yeah, I'll get right on that." He then walked out of the boutique and chuckled to himself.

"Three down, three to go," said Spike as he was now holding his cup of jewels with the end of his tail.

Later that night, Spike was at Sugarcube corner trying to communicate with Gummy.

"What's that you said, Gummy?" said Spike as the little alligator, "Uh-huh. Well, you're just gonna have to ask Pinkie Pie about that one." It was then Pinkie appeared from underneath her sofa cushion and jumped out to make herself known.

"Ask me, ask me!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly as she leaned against the sofa rest with her hind legs crossed.

"Go ahead, ask her!" said Spike to the little alligator. Gummy just blinked cluelessly and shifted his eyes a bit.

"Of _course_ you can have another cupcake!" said Pinkie as she set the treat on Gummy's head. Spike just looked at Pinkie skeptically with his claws behind his back and shook his head.

"Mm? Mm-hm? Yeah?" Pinkie asked as she leaned closer to Gummy. Spike watched excitedly as he got ready to present his measuring cup to her, "Why didn't you say so? I'll get you a bigger pond immediately." Pinkie gave Gummy a hug. Spike looked dejected for a moment, but then recomposed himself.

"I think what Gummy's trying to say is-" Spike interjected, but was interrupted.

"He's always wanted a pair of riding pants?" Pinkie guessed as she put Gummy into a pair of pants far too big for him, "His toenails need a new coat of shellac? He wants to floss twice a day instead of just one?" Pinkie then showed herself applying the shellac to Gummy's feet and then using a piece of floss to clean his gums. She giggled to herself before Spike pinched Pinkie's lips shut.

"I think what Gummy's trying to say is that he'd like a little Spike time," the little dragon replied as he holds the little alligator with his free claw.

" _Who_ wouldn't?!" Pinkie exclaimed despite having Spike still holding onto her lips, "Spike time is the best!"

"Alas, it doesn't come cheap," said Spike with a smirk as he showed the pink pony his measuring cup full of gems.

The next morning, Rainbow was already at the Great Oak Library talking to Spike as Tank flew about the main area.

"All I'm saying is you might wanna think about a helmet," said Rainbow, "You only want to get hit in the head by a flying turtle...once..." Rainbow then dodged out of the way just before she could suffer a head on collision by the flying tortoise. Spike was just sitting on the floor wearing his chiefs hat and reading his gem cake recipe.

"A thousand plus carats of pure deliciousness..." he read aloud when Tank flew by and knocked off his chief's hat. It was then all but Twilight and Fluttershy arrived, each of them with their pet at hoof and carrying saddle bags.

"Looks like you got a regular pet day care in here, Spike," said Applejack as Winona walked up to Spike. The little dragon grabbed the end of her leash without taking his eyes off his book, "You'll still be able to get some good play time with Winona like you said though, won't ya? She tends to get a little wild if she doesn't get her exercise." Applejack then patted Winona on the head, making her wag her tail happily. Opal and Gummy then ran across the foreground.

"Exercise," said Spike quickly, "Sure, of course." It was then Winona barked and took off and he was still holding her leash.

"Whoa!" Spike yelped as Winona dragged him away and made him slam into a wall face first. Spike managed to twist himself so he landed on his back and facing the group. Mario just rolled his eyes at him.

"I think Spike is _way_ over his head," said Mario to Charlie, who was standing next to him. The baby koala just looked at his owner and snickered.

"Not funny, Charlie," said Mario, "I didn't raise you to take advantage of others did I?" Charlie just stopped laughing and sighed, with a discreet eye roll.

"I'm gonna need you to help Spike out," said Mario, "He's gonna need it. Can I count on you buddy?" Charlie blinked a bit before giving Mario a salute and headed over to the still dazed little dragon. Mario rolled his eyes. He could never tell if Charlie was being respectful or just acting like he was part of Royal cadets. Charlie helped Spike up to his feet.

"Ugh...Thanks, Charlie," said Spike as the koala stood before him and saluted.

"Ah, gonna be my assistant huh?" Spike replied, "I sure could use one."

"Could use Charlie for what?" said Twilight as she made her way downstairs with Owlowiscious perched on her back, "I don't remember seeing critters on the invite list."

"I'd rather they go instead of me," Mario remarked, "Charlie is more than willing to take my place. See?" Twilight glared but then felt someone tap her foreleg. She turned to see Charlie donned a polo shirt with the Crystal Empire emblem on it with a pair of khakis and some glasses on his face.

"Not happening, Charlie," Twilight remarked. Charlie snorted before walking away grumbling to himself. But then yelped when he saw Tank coming in his direction and dived to the floor and covered his head. He then grumbled at Tank to watch where he was going. Twilight and Applejack just gave Mario weird looks.

"What? I don't know why he does that!" Mario protested in his defense.

"He's your koala, Mario Star," Twilight remarked.

"Good grief," Mario groaned as Applejack snickered to herself.

"Anyway, why are all the critters here?" Twilight asked.

'Cause we're leavin' them here with Spike," Applejack answered, "He's gonna do a little critter-sittin' for us."

"Oh, really?" said Twilight skeptically as she gave Spike a glare. Before she could get an explanation, Spike then got bonked in the head as Tank slammed right into it, leaving him dazed for a moment. It was then, Fluttershy arrived. She dropped a basket loaded with beauty care supplies and Angel was riding her back with his typical pouty face and some curlers in his tail.

"Sorry I'm late," said Fluttershy, "Silly bunny had hidden his brush. Be sure you get plenty on his tail, or it won't get as poofy as he likes it."

"Oh brother," Mario muttered, "I bet Angel hid the brush on purpose."

"Come on, girls and Mario, or we're gonna miss our train," said Applejack as she stood by the front door as Tank flew by with Gummy and Opal chasing after him. Then Winona came by and lay on her back for the orange pony to scratch her belly, "One more for the road? Oh, you little puppy-wuppy, come on here!" Applejack chuckled to herself as Pinkie held Gummy in her fore-hooves.

"No, no-no-no, I love _you_ more," said Pinkie, "No, I love _you_ more! _I love you more_!" Meanwhile, Rainbow was just looking around a bit to see if nopony was looking. She then smiled and gave Tank a loving nuzzle. She then went rigid and looked around to see if anypony noticed. Mario had.

"I don't get you," said Mario annoyingly to Rainbow, "What's so wrong with openly showing you love Tank? We're your friends." Rainbow just flinched at his voice before looking at him sadly.

"It's...uncomfortable," Rainbow muttered quietly. Mario hummed.

"Sounds like something we need to talk about at our next one-on-one," said Mario. Rainbow just smiled and nodded in agreement as Fluttershy was speaking with Angel.

"Oh, I promise it'll be okay," said Fluttershy as Angel continued pouting and his back against her, "I'll fluff your tail _twice_ next week. Three times?" Upon hearing a triple tail fluff, Angel perked up and smiled at her. Fluttershy patted his head and nuzzled his cheeks. Opal looked rather uneasy as she sat on a stool with Rarity beside her.

"Oh, I know," said Rarity as she used her magic to wrap the cat in a blue blanket, "It's a chilly eighty one point two in here. Spike, take care of this, would you please?"

"You got it!" said Spike with a thumbs up as Twilight looked at him skeptically.

"If you don't think he can handle it," Mario replied, "Then let me..."

" _You're going and that's the end of it_!" Twilight yelled, which cause a long silence among everypony else there. Mario just glared.

"Take care of everypony, Charlie," said Mario bluntly as he rubbed the koala's head and left the library without another word. Twilight just watched him before she felt somepony rub the side of Owlowiscious head.

"So uhh..." Spike stuttered, "What are you thinking about that hooting little friend of yours? Suppose you want me to keep an eye on him too."

"That would be nice," said Twilight, "You sure you don't already have your hands full?"

"Nah, pshaw," Spike replied, "I'll be fine. Charlie here is gonna be my assistant. But, uh, just between you and me, I gotta give priority to... _paying_ customers." Twilight just sighed annoyingly before dumping a pink diamond cut jewel into his measuring cup. The rest of the ponies then made their way out of the Library when Twilight realized something.

"Did...Mario pay too?" Twilight asked. Spike snorted.

"He said I'll get paid _after_ I finish the job," Spike remarked, "It's like he doesn't trust me or something."

"I see," said Twilight, though deep down she was wondering why she hadn't thought of doing that, "You absolutely sure you can do this?"

"Of course," said Spike as the pets all sit behind him and puts his chiefs hat on, "Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake. Speaking of cake. I got a little something I need to attend to." Spike looked at his cookbook as Twilight glared at him.

"Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters," Twilight remarked. Spike licked his lips but quickly recovered when he heard Twilight.

"Uh, yeah, uh, that was totally what I was talking about," said Spike, "Relax. Go to your welcoming thing at the Crystal Empire and help Mario get over those _bad_ memories. Spike's got it all under control." Twilight just gave Spike a weary smile as the two waved goodbye. Spike then shut the door. Spike gasped as seeing that all the critters were running, or flying amok about the library. Charlie was also running about trying to avoid getting tripped up or sky-dived at when he finally reached Spike and tried to catch his breath. Spike then gasped when Tank crashed into his head, dazing Spike and knocking him out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Charlie laughed.

THUNK

Then Tank slammed into his head, making Charlie see stars and soon was knocked out as well.

(Lose a life fanfare...again)

Charlie was the first to recover as Spike was still dazed and laying on his back as the animals continued to make a mess. Winona was chasing Angel, Gummy was running through a book and ripping the pages out it, and Opal was jumping on the curtains and shredding them with her claws. Owlowiscious just tried to sit on his perch. He saw Tank coming in for a landing and stepped out the way to share his perch, but Tank was too heavy as he made the perch bend to the side. Poor Owlowiscious was sent flying off when Tank got off and the perch recoiled. The owl crashed somewhere off-screen. Spike looked overwhelmed and even Charlie was trying to figure out what to do.

"Alight, sidekicks, front and center!" Spike called out. However, only Charlie and Winona stood before Spike as the latter gave a friendly bark.

"There are seven of you, but there's only two right here in front of me!" said Spike angrily and then barely dodged to avoid Tank and forced the Tortoise to land, "Gah...Three. And what I say goes!" Owlowiscious then peaked out from behind Spike and hooted. Spike just set him beside Tank.

"Spike, the boss of you, that's who," said the little dragon sternly to the owl, "One, two, three, four! Nngh, come on, number five!" Spike then stomped over to Opal, who was clawing his bed. He angrily pulled Opal off, ripping open the sheet and cushion as Opal angrily yowled and scratched about. This caused Spike to fall over, but then he looked back to see that Gummy was now sucking on his foot. Spike then set both Opal and Gummy side by side with the rest.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." said Spike, "Argh, who's missing?" Charlie raised his claw.

"Yes?" Spike asked annoyingly. Charlie then squeaked and pointed at the front door. There just outside the front door was a certain bratty bunny smirking at them. He waved goodbye and took off.

" _Angel_ ," said Spike as he narrowed his eyes and Tank crashed into his head again.

Later that day, Spike had put on a helmet and had the other six critters tied up with leashes as he walked about the town in search of Angel. His feet were also off the ground as he was pulled forward. Winona was taking the lead, trying to sniff the bunny out, Owlowiscious was flying overhead holding Gummy in his claws, Tank was just hovering nearby, occasionally bumping into Spike's head from time to time, and Opal was in the back, being dragged along against her will. Charlie was beside Spike, fuming at having to wear a leash.

"All I wanted were some jewels," Spike grumbled to himself, "Big, juicy, delicious jewels. Now what do I have? A missing rabbit and-" Charlie than squeaked and grumbled irritably as he tugged the end of his leash.

"Sorry, Charlie," said Spike, "You may be my assistant, but you gotta wear the leash like everybody else." It was just then Winona stopped sniffing, barked and took off in another direction. She had apparently picked up on something and took off. Charlie hopped on for a ride as Spike and the rest of the critters were dragged behind Winona. She then stopped and pointed toward the location of the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse. They were apparently enjoying themselves since Angel had gone to visit them.

"Aww, little fluffy Angel Bunny-kins!" Sweetie Belle cooed as she, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo continued to play with him, "You're so cute! The natural weaves in his fluff are to die for!" Spike then made his way inside and cleared his throat to get their attention. The three fillies looked at Spike for a moment before getting back to playing with Angel, who was thumping impatiently for attention.

"Isn't Angel just the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" Sweetie Belle remarked. Angel then gave the other critters a loud raspberry. The six critters glared at the bunny. Even Spike looked rather indignant until he smirked and got an idea. Angel still had his tongue hanging out at them when Spike grabbed the bunny so they were eye-to-eye.

"Look, you don't wanna be with me," Spike told him, "I'd rather not chase you around all over the place when I could be enjoying some jewel cake. Watch me solve both of our problems." Spike then turned to the three fillies.

"Y'know, I'm supposed to be watching him," said Spike casually, "but you all have just hit it off so well that maybe, _maybe_ I could let _you_ take care of him instead."

"We would, but we've got some major Crusaders business planned for today!" said Apple Bloom as she and the other two fillies were dressed up goggles and backpacks.

"Major," said Scootaloo as she showed Spike a poster, "We're getting our skydiving cutie marks today!"

"Ha! Yeah!" the three fillies said at once.

"Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans..." said Spike, "it's just, you're so good with them. Like get-a-cutie-mark-for-bunny-sitting good?" Charlie couldn't help but facepalm himself at Spike's behavior. However, Spike's little plan had worked as the three fillies dropped all their gear in an instant.

"A bunny-sittin' cutie mark..." Apple Bloom pondered.

"That would be _adorable_!" Sweetie Belle remarked in a giddy tone.

"He does seem to like us," Scootaloo added as Angel pleaded to let him stay.

"And we haven't exactly figured out how we're gonna pull off this whole skydivin' thing," Apple Bloom pointed out.

What else is new?

"You know what?" said Spike as he unclipped the leashes to the rest of the animals and put his helmet on Scootaloo's head. Just in time since Tank bumped into her and sent the orange Pegasus bumping into the other two fillies, "As hard as it's gonna be for me to part with these little guys, I think you probably just take _all_ of them. If you ask me, nngh, the more critters you take care of, the more chances you have of getting some kind of critter-sitting cutie mark. Am I right or am I right?" As Spike finished setting Gummy down, Charlie just shook his head with disapproval and crossed his arms, but Spike quickly shoved him out of the way and gave the three fillies a wink.

"Sure!" said Apple Bloom as Spike closed the door to the clubhouse.

"Yes!" said Spike with a fist pump.

"But wait!" said Apple Bloom as she poked her head out of the front door, "How are we gonna take good care of them without treats for when they are good?"

"And we need beds for when they're tired!" Sweetie Belle added.

"And toys!" said Scootaloo, "They need toys!"

"It's an _afternoon_ ," said Spike dismissively, "They don't need all that stuff. They'll be fine."

"We need to be able to buy them some things!" said Apple Bloom, "One _jewel_ might be able to cover it all."

"Uh...what would I possibly be doing with jewels?" said Spike, trying to play dumb and hide his measuring cup behind his back.

"I happen to know for a fact that Applejack gave you a gem to watch Winona," said Apple Bloom sternly as she and the other two fillies glared at Spike, "which means..." Apple Bloom extending a hoof to demand payment. Spike knew he had no choice otherwise risk having the three fillies tell Applejack that he had literally _dumped_ his responsibilities on them. This was assuming Charlie or Angel didn't tell Mario and/or Fluttershy first.

"Obviously, no one around here is getting a cutie mark for kindness toward a poor, hungry, little dragon," Spike complained as he grabbed the smallest jewel he had from his cup, "take it or leave it."

"We'll take it," said Apple Bloom as she grabbed the jewel and shut the door. Spike just walked away feeling very pleased with himself. He hadn't noticed that Charlie had watched him leave with a hurt and betrayed look on his face.

"Aw, don't worry about Spike, Charlie," said Scootaloo, "We'll have lots of fun together."

"Yeah, cheer up," said Apple Bloom as she gave the koala a hug, "Oooooh! He's like hugging a warm teddy bear!"

"Really? Let me try!" said Sweetie Belle as she hugged him.

"Hey! I want a turn!" Scootaloo remarked as she found a space to him hug as well.

Charlie just smiled.

 _I could get used to this_ he thought to himself.

Later that day, Spike had finished collecting some fresh ingredients for his little gem/jewel cake from the Ponyville market area.

"Gonna put in some flour," Spike sang to himself, "and add a little sugar for my five de-li-cious jewels." It was then he passed by the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse, which was a short distance away.

"But pink feathers would look so good with your eyes," said Sweetie Belle. Spike flinched when he heard that remark but quickly recomposed himself.

"Meh...that bird could use a little color," Spike remarked and was about to leave when.

"Aw, c'mon Charlie, you'd look so dapper in the lederhosen!" Apple Bloom said excitedly and Spike laughed.

"I hope they get a picture of that," Spike remarked to himself.

"Has anyone seen Tank's head?" Scootaloo asked, "Where's his head?!" Spike cringed, dropped his groceries and ran all the way back to the club house and burst the door open.

" _What have you done to the turtle_?!" Spike demanded frantically. He then saw that Tank and Scootaloo was covered in paint. Scootaloo looked rather banged up and her tail was a mess. Tank then stuck his head out of his shell.

"Ohh," said Scootaloo, "I totally forgot he could do that. Heh." Spike just rolled his eyes as he looked around. Not only was the clubhouse a complete mess and filled with splattered paint and balloons. Angel was hopping about the edge of a bathtub as Gummy jumped out of the water and tried to bite the bunny. Opal was just destroying the clubhouse walls. Tank was just flying about. And Charlie was just standing still wearing lederhosen with a very irritated look on his face.

"Hey, lookin' good Charlie!" Spike remarked with a snickered.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Charlie removed his outfit and smacked Spike in the face with it three times before venting out his anger and frustration on the dragon in his own dialect.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" said Spike irritably as Charlie just turned his back against the dragon with his arms crossed. Spike then noticed that all three the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked rather battered.

"You three look like you went into a turn battle and lost...badly," said Spike.

"Yeah, so, pretty sure critter-sittin' cutie marks are out," said Apple Bloom.

"And our critter- _grooming_ cutie marks probably aren't going to appear anytime soon either," said Sweetie Belle. Owlowiscious hooted as he sat perched on the bar that held the destroyed curtains. He was covered in pink paint and had a brush, a hair clip, and a straighter comb stuck to his body. Spike just groaned. '

"Alright, load 'em up," said Spike, "And you can gimme back that jewel I gave you."

"Sorry, we don't have it anymore," said Apple Bloom.

"What? Why not?!" Spike demanded.

"How do you think we paid for the industrial-sized pet hair dryer?" Scootaloo remarked. Spike looked outside to see Winona sitting under a giant machine that was blowing a gust of air that was so powerful that the dog literally looked like a pancake. On the bright end, Winona was happy. Spike just face-palmed himself.

"Oh," Spike groaned.

It wasn't long before he was once again on the march as he held all seven critters by leashes. Spike just let them drag him forward through town with Winona barking, Opal yowling, and Charlie just fuming.

CRASH!

Then Spike smacked face first into a tree as the other seven critters ran around him and Spike soon found himself tied to it. Both Angel and Charlie laughed at Spike. A short distance away, a familiar zebra noticed that Spike was in trouble.

"Zecora knows just what to do about all this bad mojo that's floating around you," the zebra replied to the struggling Spike.

"I'm thinking a cage and a great big lock might be next," Spike remarked as he continued to struggle to free himself and glare at the seven animals.

"Zecora can take the bad away if you do just what I say," the zebra offered.

"Really?" Spike asked hopefully.

"But before I can do my duty," said Zecora, "I am going to need some of your booty." Spike just sighed and shifted his tail to grab one of his jewels and gave it to the zebra. Zecora walked away with the gem on her nose.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked as Zecora headed toward a little filly standing at a donation box. Charlie then uses his claws to loosen the bonds to help Spike get out as the little dragon made his way to Zecora and try to grab his jewel back. But Zecora had already deposited it into the donation box before Spike could reach her.

"You think jewels are what you need," said Zecora with a smirk as she walked away, "but there's no worse mojo than a dragon's greed." A dramatic cord was heard as Spike realizes he had been tricked out of a jewel. Angel just continued to laugh at him as the little dragon balled his fists angrily. Then all the critters minus Charlie and Angel started fighting with each other. Spike just sighed and leaned forward sadly. He then noticed Charlie just standing nearby with his claws balled on his sides.

"I get it, I had that coming," said Spike, "Probably could have saved a jewel if I had just asked you for help. You're supposed to be my assistant after all..." Spike just gritted his teeth before cringing angrily before he sighed to himself. Charlie rolled his eyes before he gave Spike a little hug.

"Thanks, Charlie," said Spike, giving him a small smile, "and thanks for trying to help me get out of those binds too. Maybe it's time we started working together, _especially_ when dealing with that bunny..." Charlie glanced at Angel and then pondered to himself. He then searched about the area until something caught his eye.

"Ah!" Charlie squeaked excitedly as he pointed Spike at a nearby red fabric. Spike then smirked before the two had actually bound the critters together into a large ball. Spike and Charlie just rolled the ball along.

"Almost there..." Spike muttered to Charlie when Granny Smith caught sight of them.

"Mm-hm," said Granny Smith disapprovingly as she looked directly as Spike. Charlie gave Spike a "don't you dare blame this on me" glare.

"Just taking good care of everyone's animals," said Spike as he patted the ball with a sheepish smile on his face. Granny Smith just kept glaring.

"What am I gonna have to do to get this to go away?" Spike asked as he sat on his knees and pulled on Granny Smith's cheeks, making them droop. Charlie then gestured for the little dragon to write a letter and send it with his fire.

"That only works with sending letters to Princess Celestia," Spike pointed out, "She doesn't need to know about this!" Spike then noticed Granny Smith still glaring at him and sighed as he grabbed another jewel and placed it in her fore-hoof.

"And this is just between you and me, right?" Spike pleaded, "No other pony has to hear a word about this right?"

RIIIIIIIIIIP!

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! YOW!" Charlie yelped as the binding broke and the pets broke into a fight with Charlie caught in the thick of it. Spike was then run over by the dust cloud of fighting critters, leaving Spike embedded face first into the dirt with Charlie laying on his back looking battered and dizzy.

"A word about what now?" Granny Smith remarked as she walked off. Spike then shot up as steam hissed and he had a look of livid rage on his face. Owlowiscious then landed on Spike and turned him 180 degrees as Charlie squeaked and pointed at something in the distance.

"What is it now?" Spike asked bluntly.

"ALL ABOARD!" somepony shouted and the little dragon was agape when he noticed a familiar bunny smirking and waving at him while standing on the back end of a train.

" _Angel_ ," said Spike darkly as the rest of the critters glared before they all rushed to catch the train before it pulled out of the station. But as soon as they were on the station platform, they were stopped.

"I can't have all these animals on my train," said the conductor firmly, "Not without tickets and without chaperones."

"All I need is to get on for one minute, grab a bunny, and get off! Promise!" said Spike.

"Likely story," said the conductor with a laugh that showed he didn't believe the dragon, "No chaperone, no train." Charlie pondered and then got an idea as he pulled a sweater, which had the name "Pony Cool" on it, out of nowhere and some black sunglasses and smirked for the conductor.

"Is he serious?" the conductor asked annoyingly. Charlie slumped over. The whole point was that he was pony enough, or at least trained enough, to be a chaperone.

"Don't worry, buddy," said Spike as he patted Charlie's back, "You'll always be a pony to me." Charlie felt better but Spike still needed more chaperones. Spike then heard some familiar giggled nearby. Spike then saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders with the gear on ready to try skydiving from...the top of a small bridge?

"Sky diving cutie marks!" Scootaloo called out as they prepared to jump. But then Spike grabbed them all at once, knocking their gear off, which some of it fell into the water below. He quickly brought them over to the station platform.

"Is three ponies enough?" Spike asked. The conductor said nothing but extended his fore-leg for payment. Spike just sighed as he handed over another jewel.

"At least I have you two left, my delicate little treasures," Spike said to himself. The group quickly got on board as all but the three fillies began to search for their bratty bunny companion. It was then the train gave a loud whistle.

"All aboard the Crystal Empire!" the conductor announced.

"Crystal Empire?" the three fillies said excitedly as Spike gave them a discreet glare.

"I've always wanted to see the Crystal Empire!" said Scootaloo.

"I wish I were dressed for it, but still..." Sweetie Belle added before giving an adorable happy squeal of glee, "THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE!"

"We're not really going!" Spike snapped irritably as Charlie started dashing about trying to search every nook and cranny for Angel, "We just needed to get on the train so I can get that rabbit. And when I do, we're off!"

"What?!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Apple Bloom protested. It was then Charlie squeaked loudly as he got Spike's attention. Spike turned to see Angel just a short distance away. Angel blew a raspberry at Spike.

"There he is!" Spike exclaimed. Charlie went into action. Remembering what Mario had taught him, he leaped into the air along side Spike. Charlie then curled up into a ball and home attacked at the bunny, stomping and stunning Angel from moving any further. Spike then tackled the bunny and grabbed him.

"Next stop, the Crystal Empire!" the conductor shouted again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Spike cried out frantically as he ran for the back of the train holding the bunny in his claws. But it was too late. The train had already pulled out of the station and was on its way to the Crystal Empire.

As the train chugged along through the cold and bitter arctic north, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and all seven critters were all sitting inside their own private cabin despite the fact the train ride wasn't overnight. Despite all the fuss the three fillies had caused Charlie, he apparently had taken a liking to Apple Bloom since he was letting her hold him as the three fillies sat across from Spike. The other critters were staring out the window of their cabin when Donut Joe rolled by with a cart filled with delicious donuts.

"So it seems like the Crystal Empire would be really cold," Apple Bloom explained, "but I've heard that it's not! It's as warm as can be!"

"Do you think the walls are crystal?" Scootaloo wondered before gasping excitedly, "Maybe even-see through! Can you imagine see through walls?" Spike wasn't really listening, he was just staring at the two remaining jewels inside of his measuring cup. Then there was trouble, Charlie looked up and saw that one of the critters was trying to open the cabin door...and they actually managed to get it open!

"YIPE!" Charlie yelped.

"GASP!" the three fillies exclaimed right after. Spike tried to go after them but...

CRASH!

...too late. Donut Joe came up to Spike with a raised fore-hoof, covered in donut glaze as Opal and Winona were clinging to him.

"Take it! Just take it!" Spike exclaimed dramatically as he gave Donut Joe the blue jewel. The stallion quickly snatched it and walked off. Spike felt his eyes water. Charlie just patted the little dragon's back supportively before going after the other critters. It didn't take too long for Spike and Charlie to round everyone back up into the cabin. And soon enough, the train pulled into the station of the Crystal Empire. The three fillies looked out the window to marvel at the sight.

"So beautiful," said Scootaloo.

"Well enjoy it while you can," said Spike in a very annoyed and irritable tone, "'cause we're not getting out of this car until we're back in Ponyville!"

"There is no way, no how, we're comin' all the way to the _Crystal Empire_ without lookin' around!" Apple Bloom protested as the three fillies tried to leave.

"Nopony's gonna get past _this_ dragon!" said Spike as he blocked the doorway. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom both gave Spike devious smirks as the latter plucked a feather from one of the former's wings.

"You wouldn't dare!" Spike challenged as he tried to stare Apple Bloom down. Then Apple Bloom used the feather to tickle Spike, making him laugh and cry all at once. While the tickle fest was going on, Angel looked out the window and saw Twilight, Mario, Pinkie, and Fluttershy outside. Angel tapped the window loudly to get Fluttershy's attention, but was left unheard. Angel slouched in defeat as he looked at Spike and then at the door. Angel got an idea, but it hadn't gone unnoticed as Charlie glared at the bunny. Angel then jumped into the air and kicked Tank at the door. Charlie squeaked loudly to get the other's attention. Spike ducked just in time, but Tank hit the door so hard that it opened up and Angel hopped on Spike's head and ran out.

"Oh no!" Spike exclaimed as he and the three fillies all went after him, leaving poor Tank spinning about since landed propeller first from the crash. Angel continued to find a way to get off the train when Charlie landed in front of him. Charlie and Angel exchanged growls at each other. Then Charlie snarled viciously as he tackled the bunny and the two engaged in tussle against each other as Spike, the three fillies, and the other critters caught up to them. Then Angel managed to break free of the tussle, leaving Charlie dazed as he landed on his back.

"C'mon buddy!" Spike called out as he helped the still dazed koala to his feet as the bunny got off the train and was hopping about the platform. Charlie then began to cry in frustration before Apple Bloom scooped him onto her back.

"You did yer best, Charlie," said Apple Bloom gently. Charlie felt better as they all headed out of the train and onto the platform. Spike continued to scan around and then saw that the mane seven, along with Shenran, were on the train platform. Spike gasped as he and the other critters hid behind a white chest. Owlowiscious and Winona tried to peek out but Spike pulled them back to keep incognito. Charlie continued to scan the area when Spike found the three fillies looking at a display window.

"Whoa, just _whoa_ ," said Scootaloo as the they looked at some Crystal Empire snow globes and giggled to each other.

"Ah! I'm in crystal heaven!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Shh! They're right there!" said Spike as he pointed out the eight ponies not too far away. The three fillies then went to join Spike behind the white chest. Charlie was still scanning about when he suddenly yelped and growled.

"There's the bunny!" said Spike as he saw Angel standing on some luggage. The bunny smugly waved them off and then hopped off the luggage to get to Fluttershy. Spike went after him. Angel was then stopped when a pony put their suitcase in his way. He looked around it to see that Fluttershy was still there, talking to Rarity as Shenran headed off the platform. Nearby was also a very wobbly stack of luggage. Angel smiled and continued on his way.

"Please, please, pretty please don't go there!" Spike pleaded to the bunny, knowing he was going to be in deep trouble if Angel made it to the mane seven, "I'll fluff your tail! I'll perm, highlight, and blow it out if you'll just stop!" Angel just gave Spike a raspberry and kept going.

"What do you want?! Name it, and it's yours!" Spike begged and panted as he tried to catch up with Angel, but the bunny just glared and kept going. Charlie then came within range and tried another homing attack at the bunny, but Angel side-stepped at the last minute so Charlie missed him. Spike then noticed the buckle to the strap holding the wobbly stack of luggage as he grabbed his last jewel. He groaned as he looked at the jewel before giving it a kiss.

"Hyah!" Spike called out as he threw the jewel as hard and accurately as he could. The three fillies gasped as the other critters watched with worried looks on their faces. Angel continued running and gave a loud squeak as he saw the jewel hit the buckle button, releasing all the luggage in front of him and blocking his path to Fluttershy and sending the jewel onto the top of the rain gutter above the station roof.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy exclaimed as she suspiciously examined the luggage pile.

"All aboard!" called the conductor as Fluttershy quickly ran for the train. Angel hopped up and down to try and get Fluttershy's attention before Spike sternly grabbed him.

"Hah! You're coming with me!" Spike told him firmly before heading to the back of the train with the rest of the critters and the three fillies. Angel just cried the whole time Spike held him and the group all boarded the train.

"We made it!" said Spike with relief as he took a seat and still holding the crying bunny in his claws. The three fillies were certainly not happy about it.

"Without seeing the palace!" Sweetie Belle grumbled. Charlie then yelled at Angel sternly in his own dialect. Angel simply snubbed Charlie and gave him a raspberry. Charlie then grabbed Angel with one claw and balled the other, ready to pound the bunny into smashed carrots when he heard something in the distance.

"I think this car's empty," said the voice of a familiar purple pony, "You'll sit with me this time, right my sweetie?"

"Of course," said her even more familiar coltfriend, especially to Charlie.

"YIPE!" Charlie yelped, dropping Angel and tried to hide.

"They're coming this way!" said Spike frantically, "Everybody down!" Spike, Winona, Tank, Gummy, Angel, and Owlowiscious took refuge under one seat. Apple Bloom and Charlie ducked under another seat across and one row behind Spike's as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were right across from the little dragon.

"There has to be a better solution!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"Shh!" Spike hushed as the mane seven made their way into the passenger car they were in.

"Oh, don't sit down, don't sit down!" Spike pleaded, but unfortunately Applejack decided to take a seat right above them.

"Whooeee!" said Applejack, "My dogs are barkin'." As the orange pony took a seat, Winona barked.

"Did y'all hear that?" said Applejack as she grabbed one of her hind legs and rubbed it with a fore-hoof, "They really are!" Down below, Spike was holding Winona's mouth shut to keep her quiet.

"Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this," said Rainbow, "He woulda' had fun here." It was then Spike saw Angel get in his face. Spike cringed fearfully as the bunny deviously headed under a nearby chair and raised his foot. One good kick would most likely alert the Mane seven to their presence and Spike knew it.

"I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critter back at home," said Twilight, unaware that Spike was pleading silently for Angel not to expose them. Owlowiscious and Winona just looked worried.

"I sure hope Charlie had been able to help Spike out when necessary," Mario added as the koala just groaned inwardly and faceplanted the floor. Apple Bloom just side hugged him for comfort.

"Think he's got a handle on things?" Applejack asked, "Spike I mean."

"If he's staying calm and collected," said Twilight as she looked out the train window, "I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader." For the moment, Spike was just panicking, but as soon as he heard Twilight's words. He felt very guilty and ashamed.

"Go ahead, bunny. Do your worst," said Spike in defeat, "I deserve it." Angel was just about to have his foot make contact with the underside of the seat when he stopped himself and headed back to Spike and pouted in his bratty manner.

"I ignored you, tried to pawn you off on somepony else," said Spike, "I didn't take these silly things out, or fluff this like I was supposed to." Spike then removed the curls off of Angel's tail and fluffed it for him, making the bunny smile, " _I wasn't really thinking about you at all. Any of you. Just wanted the jewels._ I hope you'll all forgive me someday." Winona instantly licked his cheek.

"You will?" said Spike with a smile until his stomach gave a loud growl. Angel just glared at him, "Oh great. I'm gonna be the one who gives us away." Angel then looked at Spike and took off, Spike pleaded for the bunny not to leave and watched him disappear. It didn't take long for Angel to return with the green jewel and somehow was not even noticed. At least that was what was presumed...

"Where did you-" Spike tried to ask before Angel shoved the green jewel into his mouth. Spike took a nice bite out of it and gulped. His stomach growling soon subsided.

"You all hear that?" Applejack asked curiously but received no answer. Spike just patted his stomach contently.

It didn't take long before the train pulled into the Ponyville station.

"I can't wait to scratch the belly on Winona," said Applejack, "Oh, I miss her."

"I can't wait to see Owlowiscious!" said Twilight with a giggle.

"Same here with Charlie," said Mario as the Mane seven headed toward the front of the train while Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the seven critters headed off the back of the train. The group quickly positioned themselves as the train pulled away so the Mane seven could see them. There was no way they could make it back to the Library without being seen, or for Spike to get the Cutie Mark Crusaders back to their clubhouse.

"Hello!" Spike called out as he and the three fillies smiled to hide the fact they were out of breath, "Thought we'd meet you at the station!"

"So we could hear all about the Crystal Empire," said Sweetie Belle before blurting out, "and find out if you brought us one of those crystal snow globes that they sell at the train station!" Rarity looked at her stunned.

"How did _you_ know about the snow globes?" Rarity asked suspiciously. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who were with their respective sisters, shot Sweetie Belle frantic looks. Spike even looked agape.

"Um...lucky guess?" said Sweetie Belle as she snuggled her older sister. Rarity just looked at her skeptically.

"Leave her alone, Rares," said Mario, "it's obvious that Sweetie Belle saw my surprise present." Mario then pulled out the three snow globes from his sack and handed them to the girls.

"Yay!"

"Oh cool!"

"Thanks Mario!" said the three fillies happily as they took the globes and looked at them excitedly. Spike looked at him suspiciously when Mario got into his face.

"I saw you on the train," Mario whispered to him, "especially a certain bunny hopping by." Spike smiled sheepishly.

"What can I do for you to keep quiet about that?" Spike pleaded. Mario smirked.

"Well, I did owe you for taking care of Charlie," said Mario, "and since you owe me something now. I'd say we're even." Spike blinked, realizing that Mario just gotten out of paying him any jewels for taking care of Charlie. Spike growled.

"Fine..." Spike conceded bitterly. As they were talking, Fluttershy and the others, minus Rarity, rushed over to their respective pets.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Spike," said Twilight, "You did a really great job of taking care of the animals." It was then Tank was seen spinning about with Opal cling on to him for dear life.

"Oh, Spike," said Fluttershy as she admired Angel's fluffed tail, "Angel looks perfect! You did such a good job fluffing his tail."

"Yeah, well..." said Spike sheepishly as he twisted two fingers together, "we're like _this_ now." Mario, who was standing nearby with Charlie on his back, both rolled their eyes at the little dragon. Owlowiscious hooted.

"You know who," said Spike sternly as Owlowiscious lightly slapped the side of Spike's head with his wing. Spike just smiled with relief.

It wasn't long before Twilight, Owlowiscious, Mario, Charlie, and Spike headed back to the Great Oak Library. Owlowiscious hooted as he flew inside as Twilight, Mario, and Charlie walked below the owl. Spike was right behind them holding the partially eaten green jewel in one claw and then grabbed the bowl of cake batter in another.

"So what are you thinking?" Twilight wondered, "Bake 'em into a jewel pie? Ooh, six layer gem cake sounds pretty good!"

"Yeah, it does," said Spike as he went to drop the jewel into the batter. Just like the other two times, Spike's tongue involuntary slurped the gem before it hit the batter, "It really, really does." As soon as Spike gulped, he realized that he had done it again.

" _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_?!"

Just outside the Library, Apple Bloom and Applejack were startled as Winona howled in reply. Back inside, Mario and Charlie just shook their heads in annoyance.

"He'll never learn will he?" Mario retorted to Charlie.

"Mm-mm," Charlie hummed in agreement.

 _"Spike took our pets and sisters to do what_?!"

" _Angel Bunny! You're in **so much trouble** when we get home_!"

Spike stopped his lament and suddenly went rigid as he heard the shouts outside.

"Somepony snitched," he muttered to himself when Twilight got into his face.

"Spike," she said in slow but threatening tone, "What _really_ happened while we were gone?" Spike just chuckled nervously to himself.

Many of you wonder who snitched aren't you?

Could have it been Angel himself? He would do that, even at the risk of getting himself in trouble.

But it wasn't him.

Did Sweetie Belle accidentally reveal truth like she almost did earlier?

Nope...

If you check inside of Sugarcube Corner, a certain alligator was standing on a table with a name tag that had the following words written on it.

"Stool Pigeon"

In the end...

Spike...no more jewels for a month.

Angel...a severe scolding from Fluttershy, no extra treats and no extra tail pampering for two months

The Cutie Mark Crusaders...since they had helped watch over the critters and Spike had forced them into helping out, they were promised a trip to the Crystal Empire in the future.

Charlie...always cool.

 **While this chapter may have been very light on Mario content, I tried to compensate by providing lots of Charlie content. If you hadn't noticed, Charlie does have a personality similar to Snoopy from _Peanuts_. And you could say the friendship between Charlie and Angel is similar to _Tom and Jerry_. **

**If you've followed the story up to this point, you should know why Mario is having issues about helping out the Equestria Games. But there will be a refresher in the next chapter.**

 **I'll do my best to not be inconsistent since next chapter runs alongside this one.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	67. Games Ponies Play

Games Ponies Play

 _Pony's Log Number 312: The Equestria Games have always left a bad taste in my mouth, being part of the welcoming committee doesn't help, plus with everything going wrong...I'll be crying in a corner now..._

As the train waited at the station a short distance away, the Mane seven made their way out of the Great Oak Library. Mario, with a sour look on his face, took the lead while the rest of the girls were behind him with Twilight taking the back end.

"You absolutely sure you can do this?" Twilight ask as she turned to Spike, who was holding a measuring cup loaded with gems on the tip of his tail.

"Of course," said Spike as the critters all sat behind him and put his chiefs hat on, "Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake. Speaking of cake. I got a little something I need to attend to." Spike looked at his cookbook as Twilight glared at him.

"Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters," Twilight remarked. Spike licked his lips but quickly recovered when he heard Twilight.

"Uh, yeah, uh, that was totally what I was talking about," said Spike, "Relax. Go to your welcoming thing at the Crystal Empire and help Mario get over those _bad_ memories. Spike's got it all under control." Twilight just gave Spike a weary smile as the two waved goodbye. Spike then shut the door. Twilight then took a deep breath when she flinched at the sound of all the ruckus going on behind her. Twilight was about to turn back when Rainbow grabbed her tail.

"Hurry up, Twilight!" Rainbow shouted as she pointed at the station, "We can't miss our train!" Rainbow and Twilight rushed to the station. The rest of the group was already there. Mario was just sulking to himself, not speaking to anypony for the moment.

"Tickets," said the conductor as several ponies handed him their train tickets to get on.

"Oh this is gonna be a real treat," said Applejack excitedly, "Princess Cadance said she'd never seen the Crystal Ponies so excited."

"Duh! Of _course_ they're excited," said Rainbow as she hovered over to Applejack, "They're up for the Equestria Games. It's only the biggest sporting event in all of Equestria." Rainbow then flew to the top of the train station roof with her fore-hooves in the air.

"Didn't Cloudsdale host the Equestria Games one year?" Rarity asked curiously.

"No. Cloudsdale _should_ have hosted the game one year," Rainbow replied as she flew up and hovered back down the group, "I'll never forget when we got the bad news."

 _Flashback_

 _A young Rainbow was standing on top a stallion that had a rainbow colored mane and tail. Some say his name was Rainbow Blaze, others could say it was a younger Bow Hothoof, her father. Anyway, young Rainbow and several other Pegasi were eagerly awaiting for the announcement for who would be hosing Equestria Games. It was then a pony named Laurette stood at a Podium before the crowds._

 _"The Equestria Games go to..." Laurette announced in a dreary tone, "the city of Fillydelphia."_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Young Rainbow screamed in anguish as she jumped into the air and landed with a sad and disappointed look on her face._

 _End Flashback_

Back in the present, Rainbow was just sitting with the same disappointment on her face and the verge of tears. Mario, to the shock of the group, snorted.

" _That's_ your biggest disappointment of the Equestria Games?!" Mario exclaimed angrily, "Try having an accident at one of the Games and being told you'll never race again. Overcoming the odds in time for the next Games, expecting a warm welcome, and then you get told that you're history and heckled to the point that you don't even wanna get out of bed in the morning because _everypony calls you a failure and quitter and just won't stop! Make it stop! Make...(sob) it...stop...(sob)_." Mario just crouched to the cried. The six girls just looked at him sympathetically.

"Mario, it's okay," said Twilight gently as she rubbed his back, "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I just really believe that you shouldn't let what happened all those years ago ruin your right to enjoy the Equestria Games."

"I...(sniff)...know," said Mario in a cracked tone, "I often wondered if it's the Games Inspector that's got me so upset. But...it's not bitterness towards her that's the problem...I mean...everything happens for a reason after all. I mean I'm still upset she prevented me from having my chance to redeem myself. But...it's all the heckling that hurts the most. This was my Flight Camp everypony." Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie looked puzzled. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Twilight gave him sympathetic looks.

"Oh you poor thing," said Fluttershy sympathetically, "You really did understand how I felt when I was afraid to help with that tornado."

"Mmm-hmm," Mario whimpered as Fluttershy helped him to his feet.

"Everything is going to be okay," said Twilight, "No matter what the Games Inspector has to say about you, we won't let her tear you down. You've got a marefriend and five best friends who are here for you." Twilight gave him a kiss, making Mario giggle as he sniffled.

"Thanks everypony," said Mario bravely, but he was still feel worried, "I needed that."

"Good, 'cause we need you to be on your A-game for this, Mario," said Rainbow, "These Crystal Ponies lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse. They've had enough bad news. No way we're letting them experience the pain of losing out on these games." Rainbow then walked between the five mares and walked up to Mario as she spoke. Mario just looked rather nervous.

"Exactly," Twilight replied as she stood beside Rainbow, "Princess Cadance is counting on us to do our part to convince the Games Inspector to choose the Crystal Empire. And we're not gonna let her down. Are we?" Pinkie then slid forward on her hind knees.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Pinkie shouted as the rest of the mane seven minus Mario gathered around her, "What? I was just answering Twilight's question." The other mares just smiled as Twilight rolled her eyes. She then noticed that Mario was working on something with his sketch pad.

"What's up, sweetie?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I was coming up with an on-the-fly choreography routine for the welcome," said Mario as he finished his drawing, "How's this for an idea?" Twilight and the others looked at the drawings.

"Ooooh," the six girls all said impressively as Twilight began to figure out how they could actually do the routine.

(Main theme)

As the train chugged and whistled along its way to the Crystal Empire, the mane seven were working on their cheer for the routine Mario had come up with for the welcome. Mario and Pinkie were the head cheerleaders.

" _Four, three, two, one! The Crystal Empire, that's the one_!" sang the main seven.

"Okay everypony, great job!" said Pinkie through a megaphone, "Sounds like we're ready!" Everypony cheered, except for Twilight who was looking rather nervous.

"One more time from the top," Twilight suggested, getting groans from the other six ponies.

"Oh, please!" said Rarity indignantly, "I think that was perfect."

"But we've run this, like, twelve times already," Applejack added with a irritated sigh and glare at the purple pony, "I think we've got it."

"Cadance said the Games Inspector really puts folks through the wringer on her visits," Twilight added as Fluttershy hovered nearby, "there's no margin for error here. And this time, we need to practice the steps." Twilight stood on the backrest of her seat and leaned towards them as she spoke. Some of the passengers on the other side of the car were glaring irritably at the seven ponies.

"I just hope Ms. Harshwhinny doesn't bringing up the past when she sees me," said Mario, "She's not _exactly_ cruel, but she's very stern, blunt, and critical. I wouldn't be surprised if something goes wrong that she finds an excuse to blame it on me."

"Now why in Equestria would she do that?" said Twilight, Mario just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a dumb fear of mine I guess," Mario replied honestly, "I'm just nervous since this is the first time I've seen Ms. Harshwhinny since that faithful day I was...humiliated." Twilight nuzzled his head and kissed his cheek.

"I know ponies like that tend to point your faults out more than you would like," said Twilight, "but as long as we follow the plan and perfect your routine. We should be okay. Now let's practice!"

"On a train car?" Applejack asked puzzled.

"No offense, sweetie," said Mario, "but I don't think it's tall enough to..."

"You heard the pony! On your hooves!" Rainbow ordered as she shoved Pinkie and Applejack off their seats.

"Wanna bossy," Mario muttered before Rainbow started shoving him forward, "Hey stop it! Just 'cause you push Fluttershy around doesn't mean you can do it to me!" Regardless Mario stood behind the six girls as Pinkie and Applejack stood at the bottom with a foreleg raised into the air so that Twilight could teleport both herself and Rarity so they were standing on Pinkie and Applejack's forelegs respectively. Then Rainbow and Fluttershy stood on Twilight and Rarity's backs respectively. The two Pegasi then held a fore-leg into the air so Mario could stand on them in a handstand position. Mario was still worried if there was enough space for him to fit on top when the group began.

" _Two, four, six, eight-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Just as Mario went to spin jump up to the top. The train came to a stop at the Crystal Empire train station, causing the group fall over as the train's breaks squealed loudly to a stop.

"Crystal Empire, ladies and colt!" said the train conductor, "Watch your step leaving the train!" Rarity and Mario just groaned as the rest of the group was scattered about the seats and looking dazed. Poor Fluttershy was pasted to the wall. Some others ponies just glared before walking around them, not even bothering to help the Mane seven back on their hooves.

"Such kind ponies on the train," said Mario woozily as he got back on his hooves, "UGH!" Then Fluttershy fell onto his back, knocking him off his hooves.

"Thanks for catching me, big brother," said Fluttershy cutely. Mario rolled his eyes.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario muttered. Applejack just sighed as she lifted Pinkie's flank off her head.

"Probably should've watch our step while we we're still _on_ it, too," Applejack remarked.

"You can say that again," Mario remarked annoyingly. The Mane seven quickly recovered and made their way off the train as it pulled away from the station. As they all walked across the platform, Pinkie ordered herself a treat from a local sweets vender and quickly gobbled it up.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed as she saw the Crystal Palace and the main gate in the distance, which sparkled in the sunlight, "The Crystal Empire looks crystallier than ever!"

"Looks the same to me," said a voice when the seven ponies all turned to see a familiar Pegasus stallion, out of uniform, waiting for them. Fluttershy was beaming when she saw him.

"Shenran!" she exclaimed as she zoomed over to him, nearly knocking the stallion over if he hadn't opened his wings in time.

"I missed you," said Fluttershy with a smile and eyes full of tears.

"Same here, my princess," Shenran replied as they shared a brief kiss and nose nuzzle. The others just awed at the sight, except for Rainbow, who just gave the couple a disgusted look on her face.

"Got a problem with us, Rainbow Dash?" Shenran asked sternly. Rainbow blinked since she hadn't expected the stallion to notice.

"No, just jealous is all," Rainbow replied before her eyes grew big for a moment and she ducked behind Mario to avoid anypony seeing how deep red her face was.

"Well, at least she was honest," said Shenran to Fluttershy, who just giggled to herself.

"What brings you here, beside your "princess" I mean?" Rarity asked with a smirk, "I thought you were captain of the Crystal Royal guard." Shenran and Fluttershy both blushed.

"Shining Armor really wanted to remain Captain of the Royal guard so he asked me if I could be his and Princess Cadance's personal guard," Shenran replied, "so I am in charge of special or emergency missions in which I'm in command second only to Shining Armor. Though I often wonder if Princess Cadance stretches what exactly my job implies though. She was more than happy to have me escort you all to her _and_ she _requested_ that I offer you my assistance with welcoming the Games Inspector. Refusing, in her words, would be disloyalty to the crown."

"Sure she didn't just make up an excuse for you to see Fluttershy?" Mario teased. Shenran glared but then sighed to himself.

"I think Princess Cadance has mind reading magic or something," Shenran answered sheepishly as he gestured for them all to follow him as he and Fluttershy flew above the group holding hooves, "She knew of my feelings for Fluttershy before I ever told her. I think she assigns me these missions on purpose so we can spend time together." He then smirked at Fluttershy, "Not that I'm complaining." Fluttershy giggled bashfully. Rainbow made another face, but managed to avoid being seen as she hovered just slightly ahead of the Pegasus couple. As they continued down the streets of the main city and headed toward the crystal castle. The Mane seven all noticed how the crystal ponies were hard at work, washing, cleaning, vacuuming, dusting, and polishing every part of the empire.

"They must have everypony in the Empire out sprucing it up!" Applejack remarked.

"This must be why we were asked to handle the welcome committee routine," said Twilight.

"And it's probably also because we'll be _awesome_ at it," Rainbow added.

"That and Cadance did say something about missing her favorite little brother," Shenran pointed out. Mario chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her again," said Mario as Shenran hovered beside him.

"Glad to see I could perk you up," said Shenran, "I was worried you might be feeling a little down because of...you know..." Mario had told Shenran all about the Equestria Games situation and the Pegasus stallion was well aware of what Mario was going through. He knew Mario was not found of the Games.

"Yeah," Mario replied with a sad sigh, "I'm hoping for smooth sailing, but when do these procedures _ever_ run smoothly?"

"That's why I'm here, buddy," said Shenran, "we'll pull through this together."

"I like your team spirit, Shenran," said Twilight as she gave him a grateful smile. It was then they passed by the Crystal Heart in which a nearby crystal pony was polishing the pillars holding the relic into place. Then two crystal foals ran by holding flags in their mouths for the games. Rainbow rushed over to them.

"Yup, I remember that feeling," said Rainbow as she scooped one of the foals up in her arms, "but not as much as I remember the crushing wave of disappointment that came when things _didn't_ work out." The poor foal was on the verge of crying when Rainbow put a fore-hoof to her face, "That right there. _That_ is the face I do _not_ want to see." The crystal foal looked stunned until the rest of the group minus Twilight gave her a sympathetic look as they muttered in agreement. Twilight and Mario were annoyed, at Rainbow specifically, as Mario walked up to the little foal.

"Don't worry, the Equestria Games _will_ be held here." said Mario kindly, making the foal smiled as Twilight used her magic to hand her the flag back. Her friend returned and they ran off happily into the distance. Mario sighed.

"At least you'll have some happy memories about the games," said Mario sadly to himself before recomposing himself and facing the group, "So, where is Cadance, Shenran?"

"She's waiting for us at the Crystal Spa," Shenran replied. Rarity gasped excitedly.

" _The Crystal Spa_!?" Rarity exclaimed, "Well, let's not dilly-dally and get moving!" Rarity then zoomed off. The rest of the group smiled before they went to catch up with her. In no time at all, they arrived at a particular crystal building that was covered with crystal hearts on it. The eight ponies happily entered inside.

"We're here," Twilight announced. Cadance had been in the middle of a treatment when she stood up excitedly and giggled.

"There are my girls and favorite little brother!" Cadance said excitedly as she walked up to Twilight and Mario.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" Cadance, Twilight, and Mario sang as they did their dance. Rarity just gasped in awe as she looked around the spa area, "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight and Cadance giggled as Mario just chuckled. Mario then gave the others a glare when he heard some snickering behind him, but they all smiled innocently. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my. This is spectacular," said Rarity as she walked around and saw one crystal pony getting their mane washed and another was getting a back message, "Please, everypony, stand back! I need air!"

"Easy, Rares," said Mario, "I know you _love_ the spa, but no need to lose your head."

"It's alright, little brother, " said Cadance and then walked up to Rarity, "Go ahead and try whatever you like. It's all complimentary for the welcome committee."

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Rarity giggled excitedly.

" _Sw-eeeet_!" said Mario happily as Shenran smirked.

"Never knew you were a spa lover," he teased.

"When you suffer anxiety like I do," said Mario, "This is the best place for stress relief."

"He _especially_ likes the waxing," Fluttershy added to Shenran.

"I heard that!" Mario retorted as the others all laughed. Cadance chuckled as well.

"I'm glad you like being at the spa, Mario," said Cadance, "It means we can have treatments together next time I'm available to visit Ponyville." Mario nuzzled her side in agreement. Cadance smiled, but she also pondered for a second since she could sense something was off. She just shook it off for the moment as all but Pinkie gathered around her.

"That over there is a crystal mud bath," Cadance explained as she pointed toward a pool filled with a green colored goop in it. A crystal pony climbed out of the pool as a crystal spa pony handed her a towel, "which relaxes your body and rejuvenates your coat. Now, I realize it can be kind of strange to climb into mud, but if you'll just give it a chance. I'm sure-"

"Woo-hoo!" said Pinkie Pie as she swing on a rope that randomly appeared out of nowhere to swing for the pool.

"Pinkie, no!" Twilight and Mario shouted as Pinkie let go of her rope and cannon balled right into the mud.

"Shields up!" Mario shouted as he created a magic barrier around the group. Twilight and Mario held each other as Shenran and Fluttershy did the same. Pinkie landed in the pool. Surprisingly, instead of a big splash or splat. The mud was so dense that it just broke Pinkie's momentum without injuring her. Pinkie just laughed.

"Ahh, so relaxing!" said Pinkie as she slowly sank under the mud.

"Pinkie Pie! Honestly!" Twilight scolded.

"Do we always have to tell you to behave like a mare instead of a little filly?!" Mario added angrily. It was then Cadance arrived with a smirk on her face as she tilted Mario's and Twilight's chins. They both gave her sheepish and apologetic looks. Cadance then placed a fore-hoof on her chest and breathed in and then slowly extended her fore-leg to breathe out. Twilight and Mario each copied her breathing technique to relax and calm their minds.

"Thanks, Sis," said Mario, "I had forgotten about the breathing technique after we lost touch."

"Well, try not to this time," said Cadance, "No mare likes a hot head."

"I...know..." said Mario, feeling very guilty and just looked at his hooves. Cadance blinked.

"Mario, is something wrong?" said Cadance, "You don't seem as happy to be here as I had hoped..."

"It's not you!" Mario replied quickly, "it's...something else..."

"Want to talk about it?" Cadance asked sweetly.

"Do you...have time?" Mario asked, knowing they had a busy schedule, "it's a long story."

"I'll make time," said Cadance firmly as she gestured for Mario to follow her as she looked at the others, "Go ahead, have a good time while I talk to Mario and get my ceremonial headdress done. And that includes you _Shenran_." Cadance gave her personal guard a wink. Shenran just blushed a bit as Fluttershy snuggled into his side as he held her with a fore-leg. It was then Rarity realized what Cadance had said as she was getting her fore-hoof filed.

"Ceremonial...headdress?" said Rarity excitedly.

"When meeting with important guests," Cadance explained as she reclined on a lounge chair and Mario sat beside her, "it was tradition for rulers of the Crystal Empire to weave crystals into their manes in a very specific way. The Games Inspector is known for doing her homework. She'll certainly be expecting my look to reflect the importance of her visit." Rainbow and Twilight exchanged worried looks with each other as the latter pondered to herself. It was then the doors to the spa burst open and a messenger mare appeared by the name of Mercury.

"Princess," Mercury replied as she rushed up to Cadance and bowed before her, "if I may have a word...I-I have two pieces of news for you. First, your mane stylist has the flu and won't be able to make it for fear of you catching it, too."

"Momma mia!" Mario exclaimed in shock. Rarity, Rainbow, Twilight, and Applejack exchanged worried looks with each other. Shenran and Fluttershy did the same with each other.

"Oh. Well...I hope she's better soon," said Cadance as she turned to the other crystal spa ponies, "Do any of the other stylists here know how to do the traditional royal ceremonial headdress?"

"Um...well...uh...no..." they all mumbled to each other.

"Oh," said Cadance as she used her breathing technique to keep calm as Mario just watched her quietly with interest. Rainbow and Twilight exchanged worried looks with each other, "Just a...small detail."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rainbow exclaimed as she hovered over to Cadance, "You're trying to land the Equestria Games here. There is no such thing as a small detail!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded and glared at the Pegasi.

"You're _not_ helping!" Mario added sternly.

"I suppose...I could give it a shot," said Rarity.

"Oh, Rarity, you would do that for me?" Cadance replied gratefully.

"Way to step it up, Rare!" Rainbow cheered.

"And I can help as well," Mario offered.

"You just said that 'cause you don't want to meet with the Games Inspector!" Rainbow retorted indignantly. Now Cadance was more concerned as ever. Mario looked at the ground when Rarity put a fore-hoof on her shoulder.

"Actually Rainbow, if you recall," said Rarity in Mario's defense, "Mario is my right hoof assistant at my boutique. Mario and I have had tough tasks with short deadlines before and we have always come through by working together. We can most certainly get this headdress done in time with two ponies working on it." Rarity gave Mario a smile, which he returned.

"Fortunately, I have all the precise instructions right here," said Cadance as two crystal spa ponies presented a chest, which the pink alicorn opened with her magic and presented a scroll that unfurled itself from the ceiling to nearly the floor of the spa.

"Oh, my!" said Rarity as she examined the steps wearily. Mario just narrowed his eyes in determination as he looked at the instructions.

"You sure you're up to this?" Cadance asked worried.

"It's complicated, but not impossible," said Mario bravely, "as I recall, you taught me how to handle a mare's delicate mane when I was just a foal. It comes in handy when Twilight let's me brush hers." Twilight blushed as the others snickered to each other. Shenran was jealous.

"Lucky," said Shenran, "He gets to brush his girl's mane."

"If you wanted to brush my name, you only had to ask," Fluttershy remarked as Shenran blushed a deep shade of red.

"Working on the hair of royalty on such an auspicious occasion is the opportunity of a lifetime!" said Rarity as Rainbow looked at her and Mario with concern, "Mario and I will give it everything we've got!"

"And while you two get to work," said Cadance, "Mario and I can have our little talk." Mario nodded in agreement as she and Rarity looked over the instructions more carefully, though the latter looked more nervous about it.

"See? No worries!" said Twilight confidently.

"Besides, the Games Inspector isn't expected for several hours," Rarity remarked to Mario, "We'll have plenty of time to figure out exactly how to...do...this..."

"Well, my specialty is doing a job right and doing it quickly," said Mario, "we'll get this done together...just like we've done before." Rarity smiled.

"Oh Rarity, Mario, that's wonderful!" said Cadance gave them both a supportive pat on the shoulder each before heading back to Golden Hooves, "You said you have a second bit of news?"

"Yes, quite," said Mercury nervously, "The Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, will be arriving on the...next train." Everypony gasped as Pinkie jumped out of the mud.

" _I just knew something like this was gonna happen_!" Mario bellowed as he started to hyperventilate. Cadance was left stunned and agape.

" _What_?!" said Rainbow angrily as she flew into Golden Hooves face, "You couldn't have told her that news _first_!? That's fifteen minutes from now!" Soon even Rainbow was hyperventilating. Applejack rushed for the door and opened it.

"Oh, my goodness!" said Fluttershy frantically.

"It's okay, my love," said Shenran as he held her close, "We'll figure something out... _somepony figure something out please_?" Rarity was just nervously looked at the instructions again. Twilight just stood in the middle of the chaos when she quickly did Cadance's breathing technique to calm herself down. She quickly rushed over to Mario.

"Wah!" Mario yelped as Twilight pulled him over to Rarity.

"How long before Cadance is ready?" Twilight asked in a calm but firm demeanor.

"Hmmmm..." Rarity pondered, "I'm sure to find some shortcuts."

"Or we'll move as quickly as we can," said Mario, still feeling a bit winded from his panic attack.

"Can you two have her back at the castle when we're done?" Twilight asked next.

"Done," said Rarity and Mario together. Cadance just smiled, glad Twilight was getting everything under control.

"Fluttershy, can you help get Shenran up to speed on our welcome routine?" said Twilight.

"Right," said Fluttershy as she held the paper with the routine and started showing Shenran what to do.

"Okay, we'll be fine," said Twilight as she grabbed a note from Mercury and everypony minus Mario and Rarity left the Crystal Spa, "Everypony, just be on the look out for the pony with the flower print luggage."

"Easy peasy, pudding in the freezy!" said Pinkie.

"Wait!" Mario shouted as they left, "are you sure you don't need any more information about-"

"No time to waste!" said Rarity sternly, cutting Mario off, "We've got a headdress to assemble. _Now_!" Mario wanted to protest but Rarity was right. They needed to get started and he knew Cadance still wanted to speak to him while he worked. He just had to hope the group didn't accidently greet the wrong pony.

"Okay, so I think I've got the routine down in my head," said Shenran as the group made their way to the train station, "so what's the master plan, Twilight?"

"We bring the Games Inspector back to the castle, put on our big welcome committee how-do-you-do and then..." said Twilight.

"Put the pudding out to thaw before you eat it or you'll crack a tooth?" Pinkie finished as she bounced along side the purple pony.

"Wait...wuh?" Shenran asked in confusion.

"We'll just ignore that," said Rainbow quickly, "We need to remember that the Games Inspector coming _early_ is probably part of a plan to psych us out."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked as she glared at the blue Pegasus.

"You said it yourself," said Rainbow before them, "She's got a rep for trying to catch us off-guard, just to see if we can handle the kind of massive pressure that comes with hosting the Equestria games."

"Oh, no..." said Fluttershy fearfully, "we're gonna blow it..."

"Not if we always say one step ahead and don't fall for any of her mind games," said Rainbow, "Anything she throws at us, we just need to remember she's testing us and roll with it."

"Rainbow, for once, is right, everypony," said Shenran, "We need to just remain calm and try to be ready for anything and expect the unexpected!"

"We can do this you guys!" said Twilight, " _For the Crystal Empire_!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the ponies cheered as they shared a group hoof bump and headed to the train station. It was then the train arrived, a pony with a light tan coat and green mane and tail arrived wearing a pink shirt with a blue neck scarf around her neck and red glasses on her nose. She was carrying a rather worn and scratched floral luggage with her.

"That's her!" said Rainbow once she saw the luggage. Shenran looked skeptical.

"Are you sure that's _her_?" said Shenran, "She dressed very... _casual_...for a Games Inspector."

"Remember Shenran, she's trying to psyche us out!" Rainbow muttered before rushing over to the pony who she thought was Ms. Harshwhinny, but her true name was actually Ms. Peachbottom. Shenran still looked rather uncertain.

"One would think a Games Inspector would dress more professionally for something like this," Shenran remarked to himself as he flew a short distance behind Rainbow as she got Ms. Peachbottom's attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Ms. Peachbottom asked sternly as her red glasses slid down her face and put down her suitcase.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed as Shenran held her fore-hoof and gave her gentle smile to calm his marefriend down.

"Be cool," said Twilight to the others annoyingly as she approached Ms. Peachbottom, "Well, I know you're not expecting us, but we're here to personally welcome you to the Crystal Empire."

"The whole lot of you came to do that?" Ms. Peachbottom asked skeptically.

"Uh, well, um...yes!" said Twilight with a slight stutter as the six ponies all gave her warm, but rather over the top smiles. Ms. Peachbottom lowered her glasses a bit before she made them go flying off her face.

"Well darn tootin'," she replied in a very cheerful tone, "ain't that the cat's meow!" Y'all didn't need to do that. Why, I hardly expected anything like this." She excitedly shook the hooves of Twilight, Pinkie, and Applejack.

"Whew! The Princess wouldn't have had it any other way," Applejack replied.

"The Princess?" Ms. Peachbottom said in shock as she spin about twice and then jumped on her suitcase and jumped off of it, "Princess Cadance?"

"None other!" said Twilight. Shenran then flew over to Ms. Peachbottom.

"My name is Shenran, Princess Cadance's personal guard," he told her formally, "if there anything we can do to make your stay enjoyable please let us know."

"Well, tie me up and throw me down!" said Ms. Peachbottom, "This just keeps gettin' better and better! Hello handsome..." She fluttered her eyes at Shenran.

"Uh...heh...um..." said Shenran nervously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable when Fluttershy pull him away from the "Games Inspector" by his tail and addressed her.

"Can we help you with your bags?" Fluttershy offered.

"Don't mind if ya do!" said Ms. Peachbottom.

"Ooh, I love flower print!" said Fluttershy as she tried to pick up the bag but struggled to pick it up, but finally does so, "Sorry." Shenran then flew up to Fluttershy.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Shenran whispered to her and kissed her cheek. Fluttershy giggled and Shenran took the suitcase since he could tell it was very heavy. The group than made their way toward the crystal castle.

"Our first stop is the castle, where we got a big razzamatazzy welcome planned for you!" said Pinkie.

"Is that even a real word?" Shenran asked quietly with his voice muffled holding the suitcase handle in his mouth.

"Sugarcube, it's Pinkie Pie, don't question it," Applejack told him.

"The castle?" said Ms. Peachbottom excitedly, "Are you kidding?! Hot-diggety-dawg!" Together she and Pinkie Pie bounced towards the palace together.

"See that?" said Twilight, "We just gotta roll with it until the Princess gets there and we'll be just fine."

"If you say so, Twilight," said Shenran wearily.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Fluttershy asked as she held his fore-hoof.

"I guess...I just thought the Games Inspector would have acted a little more...professional," said Shenran, "I wasn't expecting anything like this from her!"

"None of us were," said Twilight, "But like Rainbow said, we just gotta be ready for anything." Little did the six ponies know that Shenran may have been right to be suspicious. As the train left the station, there was a dark orange pony with a hay colored mane and tail, orange and pink earrings, wearing a purple formal jacket and a lighter purple scarf. She was looking at her hoof-watch and next to her...

...was luggage with floral print on it! This was the _real_ Ms. Harshwhinny!

Back at the Crystal Spa, Mario and Rarity were hard at work trying to get the Ceremonial Headdress assembled together. They were both having a hard time doing so, especially since Mario was crying. However, it wasn't because of how difficult the headdress was. Despite the time crunch, Cadance has asked Mario to speak up about what was bothering him. Mario did his best to try and keep things as brief as possible, but he was in tears once he got the end of his little story. The crystal spa patrons were shedding tears as well.

"I went to the next Equestria Games expecting a warm welcome," Mario sobbed as he finished up his story, "but you know what they told me! You're history! I was not allowed to redeem myself and I was literally heckled right out of the stadium. All I wanted was a chance to redeem myself, especially after what I went through to learn my lesson about not getting an ego over being the best and getting back up to speed, but I was denied the chance." Cadance looked at him sympathetically, if it weren't for their work on her headdress, she would have hugged Mario close.

"So...that's why you're not exactly looking forward to the Games," said Cadance, "too many painful memories."

"It's doesn't help that there are ponies who still heckle me over what happened to this day," Mario added sadly as he gave Rarity some more crystals, "Am I going to be branded by my mistake for the rest of my life?"

"No," said Cadance sternly but also sympathetically as a crystal spa pony gave him some tissues to dry his eyes, "There are just cruel ponies out there who simply want to make you feel miserable. Don't let them do that to you anymore, Mario. You have a marefriend and lots of friends who see how wonderful you truly are."

"I'm sorry I let you down, Sis," said Mario sadly as he continued to scan the instructions, "but they did break me. A pony can only take so much bullying and criticism before it's just too much..." Cadance then gestured for Mario for step forward, which he did so he was in hoof's reach. Cadance lifted his chin so she could give him a loving smile.

"You could never let me down," said Cadance, "You made mistakes and you learned from them. You have accomplished so much Mario Star and I'm very proud of you. Those who try to tear you down are just jealous over how special you are. So whenever you feel sad or doubtful, always remember those who love you to give you strength. Let this Equestria Games be a chance to make new memories that can erase the old ones." Mario smiled, feeling much better as Rarity finished trying to use the styling drill and started stretching certain parts of Cadance's mane.

"So, uh...how's it going so far?" Cadance asked curiously since she had been letting Rarity manage on her own. Mario had to do the same once he had started crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Rarity tensely and was sweating, "I can fix it. It's just...oh so complicated." She gave a nervous laugh when she observed the current results. Mario cringed. He hadn't exactly been paying too much attention to the actual construction of the headdress herself. The consequences were clear as day.

"Fix what?!" Cadance asked worried.

"Well, I-I was looking for shortcuts and I thought step twelve was optional," said Rarity as she grabbed a mirror, "But it's not!" Cadance's eyes widened and her eyes showed just how worried she was. Her mane looked like she was ready to attend a 1980s rock n roll concert...to put it politely.

Meanwhile, the six ponies had guided Ms. Peachbottom inside the mane hall of the crystal castle.

"My golly, the crystal castle!" said Ms. Peachbottom in amazement as she looked around and gasped, "Why, I've seen pictures, but I never expected to see it with my very own eyes!" She looked up the ceiling but then suddenly felt a little dizzy and gulped.

"From the inside," she added wearily.

"Oh, my gosh," said Fluttershy as the three pegasi hovered nearby, "She's so nice!" Shenran smiled and nodded in reply.

"You're letting her lull you into a false sense of confidence," said Rainbow as she got into Fluttershy's face, "Watch it. It's all part of the game." Rainbow then flicked Fluttershy's nose for good measure with a smirk on her face.

"You know there is a _fine_ line between being ready for anything and just being paranoid," said Shenran to Rainbow before adding sternly, "And _don't_ flick my marefriend's nose!" Rainbow just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my, I'm so excited," said Ms. Peachbottom as she continued to walk around the area, not noticing the little quarrel among Shenran and Rainbow.

"Please, have a seat, won't you?" Twilight offered as she teleported toward a nearby sofa.

"Mind if I take a quick run outside first?" said Ms. Peachbottom as she pranced in place a bit, "It was an awfully long train ride and my legs could use a stretch."

"Oh well..." said Twilight, a little surprised by the request, "We were just about to start."

"Oh! Never your mind," said Ms. Peachbottom as she took a seat on the sofa, "you go on ahead. I'm listening."

"She was probably testing us to see if we could remain in control of a complex situation," Rainbow whispered to a nervous Fluttershy, "Looks like we passed."

"Since when is wanting some fresh air a complex situation?" Shenran asked annoyed and rather confused.

"Look, are you gonna help us out or not?" Rainbow snapped. Shenran flinched at her tone but rolled his eyes.

"Okay, sorry," he replied.

"Bump-" said Rainbow as she held a fore-leg out to Fluttershy.

"-cha!" Fluttershy replied as she returned the gesture to return the fist bump. Shenran smiled. He knew only two best friends would have a special hoof bump before following them.

"Ready for the routine sweetheart?" Fluttershy asked gently as the three Pegasi landed next to Pinkie.

"I...I hope so..." said Shenran nervously, showing his timid side. Keep in mind he only knew what to do and what to say, but had _zero_ time to practice. Twilight then began the formal welcome.

"We'd like to thank you for this opportunity to introduce you to this wonderful kingdom!" said Twilight proudly.

"Oh, why, the pleasure is all mine," said Ms. Peachbottom.

"And since we're not even from here ourselves," said Twilight, "who better than us to let you know just how welcoming this place can be!" Twilight then moved closer to the group.

As they began, the started with the tower from before, except Pinkie and Applejack held Twilight up alone as Rainbow and Fluttershy both stood on Twilight's head. Since Shenran had never done a handstand. The two Pegasi held up a fore-leg each so he could stand on his hind legs, keeping his wings open to reduce his weight (He is a stallion after all), as he raised his fore-legs into the air.

 _Two, four, six, eight!  
Name the place that's really great!_

Next, Twilight stood tall with Pinkie and Rainbow to her left and Applejack, Fluttershy, and Shenran to the right.

 _One, two, three, four!  
Keeps you coming back for more!_

Then while standing in single file, Pinkie dived to the right, Twilight dived to the left, and Applejack dived to the right. Fluttershy and Rainbow then flew side by side low to the ground with Shenran flying in the middle just above them before the three Pegasi flew upward.

 _Two, seven, nine, three!  
The place that we all wanna be!_

Then Rainbow began moving about fast enough to create a streak of rainbow behind her. As the view zoomed out. Pinkie stood on the left with Applejack crouched to the right. Twilight stood with her back legs on Pinkie's head and the front legs on Applejack's propped up tail. Fluttershy stood at the top on her hind legs with one fore-leg in the air. Shenran then landed gently on his marefriend's fore-leg, keeping his wings open to lighten his weight as he posed dynamically, while Rainbow zoomed in a heart shaped formation around the group.

 _Four, three, two, one!  
The Crystal Empire, that's the one! _

As they finished the cheer, Pinkie launched her party cannon, making the tower topple over. Shenran managed to break his momentum and catch Fluttershy before she could hit the floor as he hovered just above the ground.

"Oooh, yeah!" Ms. Peachbottom cheered and whistled as Pinkie, Applejack, and Twilight were on their stomachs out of breath as Rainbow hovered low to the ground in the same condition. They then noticed that Fluttershy was also out of breath but was being held bridal style in Shenran's fore-legs as he hovered nearby.

"You can set her down now," Rainbow remarked annoyed.

"Why?" Shenran asked, "Fluttershy's comfortable." The yellow Pegasus blushed as she hid her face inside her mane.

"Ooh, I tell ya!" said Ms. Peachbottom as she hopped off the sofa and stood before them, "I have traveled far and wide, but I have never, _ever_ been welcomed any place in the fashion that y'all have done here today."

"That's fantastic!" said Twilight with a warm smile, "Princess Cadance would be so glad to hear that!" Ms. Peachbottom blinked.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she knows anything about me at all!" she replied. There was a long pause as Shenran, Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow gave her funny looks.

 _Either she's really trying to psyche us out or...no...we couldn't have gotten the wrong pony...right?_ Shenran was feeling a little uneasy until Twilight spoke up.

"Of course she does!" Twilight remarked, quickly recovering, "She's been looking forward to your visit for weeks!"

"Oh, goody!" Ms. Peachbottom replied, "Is she here?"

"Uh..." Twilight stuttered as the three Pegasi looked worried. By now Fluttershy was hovering on her own. As much as she loved Shenran holding her, she still liked her personal space.

"Where the heck is she anyway?" Applejack asked Twilight in a hushed tone, "Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?"

"Oh, that's all right," said Ms. Peachbottom as she looked up at the ceiling against and gulped nervously, "Maybe I-I-I'll just take my little run outside now." Ms. Peachbottom rushed out to the balcony and was trying to steady her now panicked breathing. Rainbow then zoomed up to her.

"Or, if you like, we could give you a tour of the castle!" Rainbow suggested, "That way you could be learning and stretching all at the same time!" As Rainbow was speaking, Twilight slowly approached with the four ponies right behind her.

"Ooh, a tour of the crystal castle..." said Ms. Peachbottom, "I'd love that a whole heap." Twilight then rushed over to the blue Pegasus.

"Dash! We've hardly ever been here before!" Twilight protested in a hushed tone.

"It's just another test!" Rainbow answered, "We gotta roll with it, remember?" Twilight bit her lower lip nervously. Twilight was starting to wish Mario was with her at the moment.

"Besides, Twilight," said Shenran as he approached the two ponies, " _This_ royal guard has to patrol the entire castle regularly so I know every..."

"Oooh! Lemme give the tour!" Pinkie offered bounced up to Twilight and shoved Shenran out of the way, "I'lldoit, I'lldoit, letmeletmeletme!" Twilight then did her breathing technique.

"Fine," said Twilight as she headed off the balcony, "You all start giving her the tour, and I'll go see what's keeping Cadance." Just below them, the real Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, was dragging her suitcase down the street.

"Oof!" Ms. Harshwhinny grumbled as she lost her grip on her suitcase and fell hard on her flank. It was then Twilight excited the castle.

"Hello there!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Hello yourself," said Ms. Harshwhinny bluntly before muttering, "First hello of the day-"

SLOOSH!

Then a pie wagon went by. As it rolled past a nearby puddle of water, the water splashed right into the mare.

"Oof!" Ms. Harshwhinny groaned, looking even more irritated than ever.

Back at the Crystal Spa, Rarity was still struggling to do damage control.

"I'm so sorry, Rarity," said Mario sadly, "I thought if I let you handle the construction part on your own for a bit while Cadance was speaking to me, things would be okay."

"Well, as you can see, _it's not_!" Rarity snapped. Mario groaned and covered his eyes.

"It's alright Mario," said Cadance, "I was the one who told you to tell me what was going on, even when I knew we were short on time. Don't worry. We can fix this...I hope..." Even Cadance wasn't to entirely sure. Mario looked at her and then narrowed his eyes in determination.

"No, we _will_ fix this!" said Mario sternly, "I'm not letting you down, Cadance. It's time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and did what I was supposed to do, help you get this headdress together. Neither of us have ever done this before, but I do know how to follow instructions and do them quickly." It was then he noticed Twilight approaching from outside the window. The purple pony was just humming a happy tune to herself to stay calm. He then turned to see that Rarity was still panicking.

"Time to take control," Mario told himself as he put on his work glasses on and turned to the marshmallow pony, "Rarity, you distract Twilight and tell her we need _more_ time. I'm gonna take over."

"W-w-what?!" Rarity stuttered,

" _Just go_!" Mario ordered as Rarity saw the doors opening and rushed up to Twilight in such a hurry that she startled the purple pony.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rarity asked with a gasp.

"We finished the welcome committee song and we just wanted to introduce Ms. Harshwhinny to-" Twilight tried to explain but was cut off.

"No, no!" said Rarity in a panic, "Princess Cadance isn't ready. Something's gone terribly wrong!"

"I need to speak to the Princess," Twilight replied with a glare, "and I thought my Schmoopy was supposed to be helping you."

"Umm, Princess Cadance gave a _royal decree_ that Mario discuss with her his "Equestria Games" problem," said Rarity, "I kind of had to manage alone for the most part." Twilight groaned.

"Then let me speak to her and Mario now!" Twilight demanded.

"You can't! You mustn't!" Rarity replied dramatically with her fore-legs raised in the air to block Twilight's view of Cadance, "She's in the middle of a delicate conditioning rinse that must go perfectly if there is to be _any_ hope for her hair!"

"Rarity, chill out!" Mario shouted as he continued to examine Cadance's mane, "It's not that dire. I said I was going to fix it and I'm gonna do it!" Twilight tried to get pass Rarity, but the marshmallow pony refused to step aside or stop blocking her view.

"Come on," said Twilight, "how bad can it be? Even Mario says its fixable and he can fix just about anything!" Rarity then used her magic to make Twilight's hair stick out and upward above her head.

"Imagine her mane turned into a porcupine," Rarity suggested.

"Ew," Twilight remarked as her mane went back to its traditional, and beautiful, mane style.

"I say she looks cute!" Mario pointed out.

"Mario, I'm going to recommend you see an eye doctor after all this!" Rarity retorted sternly.

"I did that before we came!" Mario retorted indignantly, "I've got 20/20 vision and he recommended that I only wear glasses for jobs like this to prevent eye strain!"

"Nevertheless!" Rarity burst out dramatically as she shoved Twilight out of the spa, "We will bring her back from the brink of tragedy, but you got to buy us some time! _There's no other way_!" With that Rarity slammed the doors shut, leaving a very worried Twilight outside the Crystal Spa. Rarity was then looking very panicked and overwhelmed.

" _I got it_!" said Mario excitedly before he cracked his fore-hooves and started moving his fore-hooves about in rapid fashion and using his magic to summon as many crystals and tools at once. The sound of rapid shuffling and drilling could be heard as Rarity just watched as her jaw slowly dropped. The other crystal spa ponies watched in awe as Mario got all but the final couple steps of the headdress assembled in just ten seconds flat! Even Cadance was most impressed.

"When I'm good, I'm _really_ good," said Mario confidently as he showed Rarity the nearly completed headdress, "Think you can manage from here, Rares? Final touches are more your strength." Rarity began to cry, but they were tears of joy as she hugged Mario happily for saving Cadance's hair.

Back at the castle, Pinkie was trying her best to be a good and informative tour guide, despite the fact she had no idea what she was saying and completely ignoring everything Shenran was telling her every time he told her what to say. They had just arrived in another room when Shenran told Pinkie what to say by whispering it into the pink pony's ear.

"So, you see this here?" said Pinkie, "This, um, this is, um..." Shenran whispered into her ear, "...a big, _round_ room. It's known for its _roundness_ and brightness. And did I mention that it's _round_?" The others just looked at her wide eyed as Shenran slapped a fore-hoof over his face.

"That's not what I told you to say!" Shenran said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, who's the tour guide here? That's right! It's me," said Pinkie sternly, "So _let me do my job_!"

"B-but P-Pinkie..." Shenran stuttered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening did you say something, Shenran?" Pinkie asked in one breath and smiled. Shenran just whimpered as a goofy smile appeared on his face as he trotted over to Fluttershy and was ready to cry.

"It's okay, my love," said Fluttershy as he buried his face into her shoulder in defeat, "the sooner you accept that truth that Pinkie never makes sense, the sooner you'll feel better."

"I think they call it a rotunda?" Ms. Peachbottom remarked to Pinkie, "A small, confining, rotunda..." Ms. Peachbottom looked rather uncomfortable. Pinkie just blew an indignant raspberry.

"Whatever. Round is round, am I right?" Pinkie replied. Applejack rushed up to her.

"Easy, Pinkie, let's play it safe!" Applejack suggested, "We got her in a good mood, so let's not do anything to ruin that."

"You know..." Ms Peachbottom said as she looked around, "I love this sort of architecture. I-I-I detect a neo-Gothic inspiration in the design, yes?"

"You would be correct, ma'am," said Shenran as he recovered from his little mini-mental breakdown, "The castle was designed by..."

"Hey! Look at me!" said Pinkie and started making funny faces and noise as Ms. Peachbottom. Shenran groaned as the other three ponies looked rather worried.

"Now I understand why Mario says he feels like banging his head against a wall when he puts up with her," He said to himself. It was then Applejack noticed Twilight return and sighed with relief.

"And not a moment too soon," said Applejack as she approached the purple pony, "Where's Cadance? Please tell me she's right behind you. Mario, too, I hope?"

"Hey, I'm helping as much as I can!" Shenran protested indignantly as he stood beside the orange pony.

"You just had a mental breakdown being around Pinkie Pie," Applejack remarked bluntly.

"I'm not used to her...randomness okay?" Shenran spluttered in embarrassment.

"There's a bit of a problem with her headdress," Twilight replied, "How it's going in here?"

"Boingy, boingy, boingy!" said Pinkie as she wibbled her tongue about.

"Does that answer your question?" Shenran remarked wearily.

"Well, I thought you were...oh wait...mental breakdown...never mind!" Twilight replied, figuring out why Shenran had stopped helping Pinkie.

"I, uh, hate to be a bother," said Ms. Peachbottom as she hopped in place a bit, "but the legs are cramping up on me with all this standing around..."

"Huh?" said Rainbow puzzled.

"She's getting bored," said Twilight, "and we have to buy Rarity and Mario some more time." Twilight then used her breathing technique to calm herself down.

"I'll see if Shining Armor can come help," said Twilight, "Can't one of you other ponies take over in the meantime?"

"I would be honored to..."

"I got this," Rainbow replied, cutting Shenran off, and they watched Rainbow head over to Ms. Peachbottom.

"Wanna stretch your legs, huh? Well, whatever you need, I'm sure we can provide," Rainbow replied as she headed out of the hallway as Twilight headed out again, Rainbow checked several halls before deciding on a particular area with a giant crystal in the middle of two sets of stairs. Shenran peeked out of the room.

"Uh, Rainbow," Shenran asked worried, "where are going?" Rainbow ignored him as she landed inside the other room.

"Let's make our way to the castle's gymnasium," Rainbow told the group as Shenran's jaw dropped, "Our tour will now be headed...this way. And we're walking, and we're walking..." Rainbow then flew backwards as she gestured with her fore-legs for the group to follow her.

"B-b-b-but, Rainbow. Rainbow? _Rainbow_!" Shenran called out before sighing in defeat as Fluttershy grabbed his fore-legs to pull him along.

"Having a hard time asserting yourself my love?" Fluttershy asked gently, "I know how that feels." Shenran just kissed her cheek but still wondered if he should let Rainbow know about the gymnasium the easy way...or the hard way.

Not too far away from the group, Twilight was making her way through a tunnel toward what was the Crystal Empire stadium. Twilight just walked into the main area, humming her happy but relaxing tune as saw Shining Armor, donning a whistle and sports cap, busily training some Crystal Ponies in some exercise and conditioning. The crystal ponies were just chatting with each other and stretching when Shining Armor noticed Twilight approach.

"Twily!" said Shining Armor.

"Hello there!" the purple pony replied, "Shining Armor, you've gotta help me." It was then Shining Armor blew his whistle and the crystal ponies took off down the track.

"Everything okay?" Shining Armor asked.

"I left the other ponies behind giving the Games Inspector the worst castle tour ever," Twilight replied when..

" _Come on, gang! Are we gonna gallop, or are we gonna trot_!" Shining Armor shouted at the crystal ponies, making Twilight flinch. He glared at some crystal ponies trying to jump over some hurdles before turning to speak to her, "I thought Cadance said Shenran was helping you guys out?"

"He's trying to," said Twilight in a rather sheepish tone, "but with Mario helping Cadance out, Shenran is the only boy in the group among us girls...and...he's not getting heard as much as he should be..." Shining Armor chuckled.

"He always did have trouble asserting himself in front of the mares unless there was a dangerous crisis at hoof," Shining Armor replied, "I'm pretty sure I can give you a hoof with that." He then turned to the crystal ponies, " _Let's move, move, move_!" Twilight just smiled despite that last shout was right in her face. Shining Armor leaned close to Twilight.

"Everything's going to be okay," Shining Armor said assumingly.

"I know, I'm not worried," said Twilight calmly and then smiled when she realized she really meant it, "I'm not worried...it worked!" It was then some doors burst open and out stepped Ms. Peachbottom.

"I'm outside!" Ms. Peachbottom exclaimed as she laughed joyfully, "Feels _so_ good to stretch the old legs!" She began to gallop about, even bashing through some of the other runners as she raced down the track.

"Uh, what the-" Shining Armor exclaimed

"Turns out the crystal castle _doesn't_ have a gymnasium," Rainbow told Twilight as she hovered over to her. The rest of the ponies were behind Rainbow as Shenran snorted.

"Even I could have told you that," Shenran muttered to Fluttershy as the yellow Pegasus just nuzzled him sympathetically.

"Watch it!" Shining Armor shouted as Ms. Peachbottom continued to charge down the track, knocking the other ponies out of the way.

"Woo-hoo!" Ms. Peachbottom shouted with glee. Shenran rushed over to Shining Armor.

"My apologies for the disruption, your highness..." said Shenran with a quick bow.

"Don't apologize!" Shining Armor retorted, "Make her stop!"

"Yes, sir!" Shenran replied and went to take pursuit when Rainbow hovered beside them.

"Wait, that's the Games Inspector!" said Rainbow, "Let her do her thing!" Shining Armor looked a tad skeptical while Shenran just looked worried.

"That's the Games Inspector?" said Shining Armor, "She's...not what I thought a Games Inspector would look like...or behave for that matter."

"I feel the same way, sir," Shenran replied, "But Rainbow and your sister are pretty sure that's her."

"Good. Oh, these hooves!" Ms Peachbottom chanted as she rudely charged through two ponies having a conversation with each other, "I'm outside!"

"Why would she do that?" Shining Armor asked puzzled.

"I have no idea," said Rainbow, "But that's why she's in charge of choosing who gets the Games, and we're not."

"I'm so confused, sir," Shenran replied wearily.

"Same here, Shenran," Shining Armor replied, "Same here."

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Ms. Peachbottom started plowing through the hurdles instead of jumping over them, smashing them to smithereens. She then body checked into a nearby potted plant, knocking the contents out of the vase and sending the pot on her head.

"Oh!" Ms. Peachbottom exclaimed, "Oh, get me outside for a run!" She then galloped away. Right for the main gate!

"Look out!" Shining Armor called out.

CRASH!

Ms. Peachbottom ran right though the main doors to the stadium and headed straight into the city. The six ponies and Shining Armor were left agape.

"Yeah, okay, we need to stop her," Rainbow remarked.

"Ya think?" Shenran remarked sarcastically.

"Save the sarcasm for later," Shining Armor ordered, " and get after her!"

"Yes, sir!" said Shenran quickly before flying off alongside Rainbow as the other followed behind them. Ms. Peachbottom continued to venture forward giving off muffled and hysterical yelps. She unknowingly ran through a puddle of water again, splashing Ms. Harshwhinny, who had unfortunately been in the wrong place at the wrong time. By now Fluttershy had caught up to both Rainbow and Shenran.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Fluttershy wondered aloud as Ms. Peachbottom continued to yelp hysterically in a muffled tone.

"Well, considering she seems to have an issue with enclosed spaces and that pot is making her think she's trapped inside of a dark enclosed area," said Shenran, "She's just flat out running amok and panicking."

"Oh the poor thing!" Fluttershy replied. Rainbow then zoomed ahead and tried to catch up with Ms. Peachbottom. But the mare was much faster than Rainbow had anticipated and she found herself struggling to catch up with her to get the pot off her head.

"Closer...closer...I think we've got her..." said Rainbow as she tried to position herself right above the frantic pony. Rainbow then got a good grip on the flower pot and pulled it off Ms. Peachbottom's head.

"Yaaaaaaah!" Rainbow yelped as the momentum sent her flying into the distance.

THUNK!

And smacking into the glass rooftop of the Crystal Spa. The glass squeaked as Rainbow slid off of it. Mario and Rarity were hard at work finishing the final touches to the completed headdress.

"Did you hear something?" Mario asked.

"No, darling," said Rarity simply as she focused on her work.

"Strange," said Mario, "I thought I heard the sound of someone smacking into glass. Reminds of the time Rainbow tried to fly into my house through one of the windows, but ended up smacking into it because she couldn't tell that the window was just clean and not open." Rarity giggled.

"I remember that," Rarity replied as Mario chuckled in agreement. Back outside, Ms. Peachbottom had come to stop in a grass area just outside the stadium where some small crystal clusters could be seen scattered about. Fluttershy and Shenran came for a landing.

"Hoo-eee!" said Ms. Peachbottom, "Oh, that felt good! Nothing like a great run to shake the cobwebs off these old bones." It was then Rainbow arrived, dragging herself on the ground looking battered and out of breath. Shenran kindly helped the winded blue Pegasus to her hooves.

"Thanks," said Rainbow.

"Hey there, speedy," said Ms. Peachbottom, "Ah, this wide open space y'all got here reminds me of home. This is great!"

"Oh!" said Rainbow, still out of breath, "So you're...(huff)...enjoying your visit? (huff) Well, I'm so...(huff)...glad."

"Oh, good golly, yes," Ms. Peachbottom answered, "I just love to travel and see new places. Such a beautiful spot here, too!"

"Why...thank you so much!" said Shining Armor arrived to introduce himself, "I'm Shining Armor."

"The Prince!" Ms. Peachbottom gasped. It was then Twilight arrived.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"From the looks of it, just locking up the games for the Crystal Empire is all," said Rainbow as she regained her confident nature, "Ain't no thing." Shenran discreetly rolled his eyes at Rainbow.

"My, oh, my..." said Ms. Peachbottom, clearly star struck, "I never met a _Prince_ before..." Shining Armor chuckled.

"I'm surprised," Shining Armor replied, "I'd think in your line of work you'd meet princes all the time."

"Hardly," said Ms. Peachbottom, "Just an ordinary wild mustang from Mustangia here to enjoy a little vay-cay. Never thought I'd also be meeting royalty to boot." The six ponies looked at each other. It was then Ms. Peachbottom batted her eyes at Shining Armor, making him both uncomfortable and annoyed.

 _I know how that feels_ , Shenran said to himself sympathetically.

"You...are Ms. Harshwhinny, the Equestria Games Inspector, aren't you?" Twilight asked with worry and curiosity. Ms. Peachbottom blinked.

"Inspector what-now?" she asked. Twilight and Rainbow were left in deep shock. The latter's lower eyelid twitched.

" _We got the wrong pony_?!" Rainbow exclaimed to Twilight and the others.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I mean, _YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS_!" Rainbow just cringed with worry and dread as Twilight tried using her breathing technique to remain calm, but instead it only helped her to hyperventilate.

The six ponies quickly rushed to the train station.

"Oh please still be here..." said Applejack frantically, "Oh please, oh please, oh please..."

"I told you she probably wasn't the Games Inspector!" Shenran snapped at Rainbow.

"Why didn't you say so before!" Rainbow snapped.

"I told you twice you _airhead_!" Shenran replied angrily.

"Wanna take me on, soldier colt?" Rainbow challenged.

"Both of you stop this fighting at once!" Fluttershy scolded in a motherly tone as pushed two Pegasi apart.

"Sorry," they both muttered at once before they headed inside of the train station building.

"There's got to be another pony with flower print luggage around here somewhere," said Twilight with Pinkie and Applejack standing beside her as they looked around the area.

"Except that there isn't!" said Rainbow as she, Fluttershy, and Shenran finished searching the baggage claim area.

"We've gotta find her before Cadance finds out what a mess we've made of things," said Twilight. Applejack just cringed as Shenran groaned.

"I guess I should get ready to resign my position," said Shenran sadly, "I failed in my duties."

"Don't talk like that, Shenran," Fluttershy retorted sternly, "We're not giving up yet!"

"She's right, Shenran," said Rainbow, "Okay, here's what we do. We split the Empire up into six sectors."

"Each of us search a sector," added Fluttershy.

"Well except for the spa," said Pinkie as she held a half eaten cinnamon roll in her fore-hoof, "What's the point of checking there? _That's_ where Cadance is. If Ms. Harshwhinny is there, well, then, game over, right?" The five ponies all gasped. They knew _exactly_ where they were going to search first.

Back at the spa, Ms. Harshwhinny _was_ at the Crystal Spa. She was currently getting a treatment and Ms. Peachbottom was right beside her!

"Every city and empire wants to host the Equestria Games," Ms. Harshwhinny vented, "So, I have to go through all the big phony-baloney song and dance, though of course, I'm never getting the real inside scoop."

"Oh golly," Ms. Peachbottom answered, "I've been having a swell time since I got here. I'm actually think of extendin' my stay."

"And what exactly has made your visit so _special_?" Ms. Harshwhinny asked Ms. Peachbottom, using her fore-hooves to make air quotes.

"Oohohohoooh, gosh, where to start?" Ms. Peachbottom replied as she began to tell about her experience. It was then Rainbow flew down to the outside of the Crystal Spa and peeked into the window.

"Oh, there she is!" Rainbow told the group as she saw Ms. Harshwhinny inside and then noticed that Rarity was standing just beside a screen where Cadance was putting on her outfit and opening her wings. Mario was standing on the other side of the screen chatting with them happily.

"We're in luck!" Rainbow added, "I don't think either of them knows yet that the other one's here! On the bright note, Mario certainly looks way happier than the last time we saw him."

"Well, at least one thing was done right today," said Twilight as they all headed into the building. The bell ringing as they opened the door and walked inside, trying to smile and keep things casual.

"Wonderful news, look!" said Rarity as Cadance walked out with her mane in the completed headdress and an ice blue dress with purple gems studded trimming on the bottom of the skirt.

"Once I was able to stop feeling sorry for myself," said Mario, "I was able to help undo the damage from before and we got the headdress completed in record time. I hope you like the dress because I actually designed and assembled it myself...all in a few minutes!"

"Indeed," said Rarity, "Princess Cadance, better than new!"

"Princess Cadance?" Ms. Harshwhinny exclaimed as he cucumber slices flew off her eyes. She then marched up to her sternly, "So, _this_ is where you've been! I will have you know that this is by far the _worst_ welcome I've had in all my years!"

"Wuh?" Mario exclaimed in shock as the other six ponies exchanged worried looks with each other.

"I-I can't believe it..." said Cadance, "What was wrong with your welcome?"

"Please don't tell me Shenran used his swords during the performance," Mario wondered aloud.

"No!" Shenran replied bluntly and most annoyed as Fluttershy gave Mario a glare, even though the look on Mario's face showed that he wasn't joking.

"There _wasn't_ one!" Ms. Harshwhinny snapped angrily.

"Again I go... _Wuh_?!" Mario replied in shock.

"What is going on?" Cadance asked the six ponies. Shenran took a deep breath and then went to step forward, but Fluttershy held him back and shook her head. Twilight then went to step forward, but Rainbow put a fore-hoof to stop her and stepped forward instead.

"Princess, we gave our welcome to the wrong pony," said Rainbow sadly, "left the right one waiting at the station, and completely ruined everything." Cadance as shocked as Mario groaned.

"I knew that description was too vague," Mario said to himself.

"Why didn't you say something?" Cadance asked him. Mario felt his throat dry up as he tried to find his words.

"Um...because when he tried to provide more information," said Rarity slowly for Mario, "I...cut him off so we could get to work on your headdress. I had no idea what he had to say could have helped avoid all of this." Cadance just looked at the others, who just lowered their heads in shame, except for Pinkie.

"Cinnamon bun?" Pinkie asked nervously and gave a squeaky smile.

"When I was a little filly, I wanted so badly for Cloudsdale to win the Equestria Games," Rainbow explained sadly, "But it didn't happen. So I thought I could make up for that disappointment by helping the Crystal Empire win the chance to host the Games. But it looks like I ruined your chances instead. Shenran even tried to warn me that we might have had the wrong pony, but I didn't listen to him. I was too focused on just trying to impress the Games Inspector. If the Crystal Empire doesn't get to host the games, the blame is all mine."

"Not so fast, speedy," said Ms. Peachbottom as she stood beside Ms. Harshwhinny. To everypony surprise. Ms. Harshwhinny was smiling.

"I just finished hearing about how this pony was just treated to the warmest, finest, most fabulous reception she ever had," Ms. Harshwhinny told the group, making six ponies smile.

"Darn tootin'!" Ms. Peachbottom replied.

"Courtesy of these fine ponies right here," Ms. Harshwhinny continued, which Cadance stared at the six ponies before a warm smile appeared on her face, "Which, in my expert opinion, amounts to the first ever unvarnished, unrehearsed, and unbiased appraisal of a potential host of the Equestria games. Which can only mean one thing..." Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight all smiled hopefully.

A few minutes later, Cadance stood on the balcony of the Crystal Palace as Shining Armor, Shenran, Mario, and Ms. Harshwhinny stood behind her. The crystal ponies crowded the area below.

"The next host of the Equestria Games is...The Crystal Empire!" Cadance announced through a microphone. The crystal ponies cheered.

"We did it!" said Rainbow excitedly as she held the crystal foal she met before in her fore-legs and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Crystal Ponies," Cadance replied with the microphone. All the happiness from the crystal ponies made the crystal heart spin and power up, causing the castle tower to give off its colorful beam of light and hope into the air. Mario just smiled as he looked at the sky.

"Well, Mario Star," said Ms. Harshwhinny as he turned to face him, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it has," said Mario calmly, trying to mask the uneasiness he felt speaking to her again.

"I know you may never fully agree with my decision to have you dismissed from the Games," said Ms. Harshwhinny as she got right to the point, "But please do understand that everything happens for a reason. I hear that you've still had plenty of success since then. You've become known as the seventh Element of Harmony. You've helped save Equestria. You've found success as a children's book author and have your own delivery business. I've also heard that you're the assistant to the one of the rising stars in the fashion world. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Mario, you are doing very well for yourself. Keep up the good work." Ms. Harshwhinny gave him a smile and Mario returned it.

'Thank you, Ms. Harshwhinny," said Mario, "That means alot coming from you." His heart felt so much lighter knowing that, despite one disagreement, the one pony he expected to critized him had nothing but positive things to stay about him. Any bitterness or resentment he had with her had melted away. If only his worries about being teased and heckled would go away too...

...but that's another story...

Soon the mane seven were back at the train station, Shenran and Fluttershy were finding it hard to say goodbye. In fact, they were both crying as they pulled away from a long embrace.

"Until we meet again, my princess," Shenran replied as his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'll miss you, my prince," Fluttershy croaked, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Shenran replied as they shared a kiss and Shenran waved goodbye before heading off the platform and back to the crystal castle. Fluttershy was still crying when Mario wrapped a fore-hoof around her.

"Don't worry," said Mario gently, "You'll see each other again." Fluttershy let out a sob as Mario held her gently to help her calm down. Rainbow just sighed as she stood next to Twilight.

"You know, it feels good to help others get something you always wanted but never had," said Rainbow with a smile, "Almost as good as getting it yourself. Almost." Rainbow then looked a bit dejected.

"We'll still be able to come back here and watch the games when they're played," said Twilight.

"You're right," said Rainbow as she waved her fore-legs in the air, "That'll rock!"

"You are going to come watch the games with us right, my sweetie?" Twilight asked as Mario just stayed quiet for a moment before nodding with a soft smile on his face.

"Would be nice to see the races again," said Mario, "even if I'll never get a chance on the track myself. Just promise me you guys...you'll help me deal with the hecklers?"

"Of course bro," said Rainbow, "Nopony is gonna tease you while I'm around."

"Darn tootin'," Applejack added.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie added.

"We'll fight those harsh words together!" Fluttershy added.

"You pay no attention to those loud mouths, Mario," Rarity told him.

"Yeah, you're very special and you don't need to prove that to anypony," said Twilight.

"Thanks everypony," said Mario, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Mario!" the six girls said at once before they began to board the train one by one. As Fluttershy went to head to the train, a green gem came flying at the buckle of a strap holding a cart loaded with luggage, causing it to unclip and the pile collapsed.

"Oh, my goodness," said Fluttershy as she went to examine the pile of luggage.

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor as Fluttershy ran for the train. The mane seven entered an empty passenger car. (or so they thought was empty!) Applejack was already sitting down rubbing a hind leg with a fore-hoof as Rarity looked at her with disgust.

"Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this," said Rainbow as she and Fluttershy walked into the passenger car, "he woulda had fun here."

"I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back home," said Twilight as she went to look outside a window and Mario took a seat next to her, wrapping a fore-leg around her.

"I sure hope Charlie was able to help Spike out when necessary," Mario added.

"Think he's got a handle on things?" Applejack asked, "Spike I mean."

"If he's staying calm and collected," said Twilight as she did her breathing technique, "I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader." The others just smiled in agreement when a loud grumble was heard.

"You all hear that?" Applejack asked curiously, but nopony answered. Little did they know that Three very familiar fillies, a little dragon, and seven critters were hiding fearfully under their seats.

"And they think nopony sees them," said Mario with a wink.

But he said that _only_ to himself.

 **And that concludes my first ever two sided story chapters. I'll try to go back and fix any inconsistencies later. If you see anything that happened in the last chapter that I forgot to mention here. Let me know so I correct it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the return of Shenran as well. He certainly got a much larger role in this chapter but I hope I didn't make him too similar to Mario. They are alot alike, but I hope you readers can see some differences in their characters.**

 **Now fillies and gentlecolts...the time has come...**

 **The moment you've all been waiting for...**

 **The most memorable season finale yet! And my first time writing a musical chapter!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	68. Magical Mystery Cure

Magical Mystery Cure

 _Pony's Log Number 313: Who knew something as simple as completing a spell would change our lives forever..._

Ladies and Gentlecolts.

"Ponyville" the musical!

A small collection of birds made their way down to Ponyville, they had just flown by the Great Oak Library when Twilight opened her window.

[Twilight -She extended her fore-legs to welcome the morning sun. Then she walked by Spike to pull the blanket off his sleeping basket, waking him up with a start before he groaned and fell face first into his pillow. She then headed out of the Library where her coltfriend, Mario, was waiting for her.]

 _Morning in Ponyville shimmers  
Morning in Ponyville shines  
And I know for absolute certain_

[Twilight and Mario - they sing together and walk side by side into town.]

 _That everything is certainly fine_

[Mario - As several ponies walk to streets of town, Twilight and Mario both jump to the edge of water fountain as Mayor Mare is talking with her two assistants.]

 _There's the Mayor en route to her office_

[Twilight - She and Mario continued down the street and pass the Quills and Sofas shop where Davenport was advertising some new quills.]

 _There's the sofa clerk selling some quills_

"Morning, kids!" Davenport replied cheerfully.

[Twilight - Jumps into the foreground as some ponies behind them are enjoying themselves at the outdoor cafe.

 _Our Ponyville is so gentle and still_

[Mario - He and Twilight then rush over to one of the tables where a fancy pony and mare are sitting together with Savior Faire standing at the right.]

 _Can things ever go wrong?_

[Twilight - She and Mario then hopped onto the table and did a tap dance together on their hind legs. Mario then side-somersaulted off the table as Savior Faire and the fancy stallion helped Twilight down. Mario then linked one of Twilight's fore-legs with his so they could walk away side-by-side.]

 _I don't think they ever will_

[Twilight and Mario - As the two walk away from the Town Hall, two Pegasi leap over them from right to left, then another two Pegasi did the same from left to right. They then walked along side each other and then headed off on opposite sides of the couple. Two more ponies were doing choreography in the background and four Pegasi were flying in formation above them.]

 _Morning in Ponyville shimmers  
Morning in Ponyville shines  
And we know for absolute certain  
That everything is certainly-_

SPLASH!

Just as Mario and Twilight raised their fore-legs into the air. Somepony dumped a large quantity of water on top of them, leaving them drenched and irritated.

"DASHIE!" Mario bellowed angrily.

"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny!" Twilight yelled as she looked at the sky.

"Terribly sorry, darling," said Rarity, looking rather frazzled as she was using her magic to move about thunder clouds, "I'm afraid I'm...I'm not good with the thundery ones."

"Well, you know how much lighting bothers...wait, _what did you say_?!" Mario exclaimed as he and Twilight then noticed Rarity...had Rainbow's cutie mark on her flank! They both gasped.

"Something tells me everything is _not_ going to be fine," said Twilight worried.

"You can say that again, sweetie!" Mario replied in the same tone.

(Main theme)

Twilight and Mario wasted no time approaching Rarity and took notice that the marshmallow mare was trying to control both thunder clouds and snow clouds at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"What happened to your cutie mark?" Mario added.

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight and Mario?" Rarity replied calmly as she pointed to her cutie mark, "I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared."

"Say what?" said Mario quickly before adding frantically, "B-b-b-but, Rares, you're a seamstress, not a weather pony!"

"Seamstress?" Rarity exclaimed with a chuckle, "Well, I certainly do have a taste for certain patterns and designs if that's what you meant." She then clustered up some clouds in the sky.

"Does my sky look fabulous or what?" Rarity asked when several ponies appeared to grumble and complain to her for the...err...unorthodox weather. Rarity tried to walk away, but the grumbling ponies soon surrounded her.

"Too last season?" Rarity asked sheepishly.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?" said Twilight, "Why isn't she handling this?" Poor Rarity was getting overwhelmed by the crowds as Mario spin jumped about to get Rarity somewhere safe. Twilight waited impatiently for him to return as he landed beside her.

"She said something about Rainbow being at her cottage outside the Everfree Forest," Mario told Twilight. The two ponies were more worried than ever.

It wasn't long before Spike had joined them, though he was still feeling rather sleepy as a large yawn escaped his mouth.

"I still don't know what you had to wake me up for," Spike complained, "I love sleeping in the rain."

"It's not about the weather, Spike," said Twilight as she and Mario gave him a brief glare, "Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on..." Twilight and Mario both knocked on the door.

"Hopefully Flutters can set things straight with Rarity," said Mario, "I've heard of mind swapping, but cutie mark swapping...it's unheard of."

"I agree with that," said Twilight when the front door creaked open. Rainbow had answered the door.

"Hey, guys," said Rainbow nervously. Mario and Twilight were stunned.

"Dashie! What are you doing at Fluttershy's cottage?" Mario asked.

"Why is Rarity doing _your_ job?" Twilight asked as well.

CRASH!

Before Rainbow could answer, the blue Pegasus rushed back inside.

"And what in Equestria is going on in...here?" said Twilight as she opened the door. She, Mario, and Spike were shocked to see the cottage overcrowded with critters of all shapes and sizes that were running amok. The place was in complete chaos.

"Dashie, why is Celestial Wars III happening in here?" Mario asked aloud.

[Rainbow - as she ran about the cottage, Gummy appeared to chomp her right ear. She then walked forward and put Gummy into a bird cage above her. Some other small critters ran circles around her as a cat shreded the curtains and hissed at her angrily. She sat down for a moment before trying to chase a runaway bird, but it evaded her and dived into a mouse hole. Rainbow crashed headfirst into the wall, leaving her dizzy. Once she recovered she pointed at her flank to show that she now had Fluttershy's cutie mark. Twilight, Mario and Spike shared worried looks with each other.]

 _These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit  
They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits  
It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see  
It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

[Fluttershy - At Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy was inside trying to blow up a balloon for a group of ponies, but it quickly deflated as she smiled at them nervously. She then put on some gaucho glasses. The rest of the ponies looked rather bored and confused. Fluttershy then blew a noise maker and tried to smile for them. She then heard some laughter, but turned to see that it was Spike they were laughing at as he wore the gaucho glasses and danced around. Twilight and Mario gestured for Spike to stop. Fluttershy then showed her flank has Pinkie's cutie mark.]

 _I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face  
But no matter what I try; it seems a bit of a disgrace  
I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see  
It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

[Pinkie Pie - Twilight, Mario, and Spike head to Sweet Apple Acres. They find Pinkie, her mane and tail are straight, trying to shake some apples off a tree. One apple then bonked her on the head. She then tried to push a plow only to faceplant the dirt since she couldn't make it budge. Twilight, Mario, and Spike watched Pinkie as she stacked some hay bundles and a barrel to reach and try to fix a bent up water chute, but the chute ended up breaking and Pinkie was soaked as she hit the ground below. Pinkie then tried pulling a wagon loaded with caged chickens inside when one chicken landed on her mane, poked her head and left an egg as it took off. She then attempted to buck a tree but ended up hurting herself. She then lifted a bucket to catch the falling apples, but they landed on her instead of inside the bucket. She fell into her back, rubbing her head as she showed the two ponies and Spike that she has Applejack's cutie mark.]

 _I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot  
No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute!  
I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me  
But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

[Applejack - At the Carousel Boutique, the two ponies and Spike watch as Applejack tried frantically to sew some sort of outfit with a measuring tape around her neck. She then tried to put together a rather sloppy dress as she puts a fore-hoof to her forehead. Then she walked over to another mannequin that had another poorly made outfit and added a hat to it before walking away. She then showed that part of the checkered fabric on it wasn't even attached to the outfit and already had a hole in it. She then added a poorly made feather headdress to another outfit that was made out of a grey sack. She then looked at her flank, which had Rarity's cutie mark as the sewing machine jammed up on her.]

 _Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress  
I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress  
Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?  
My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me_

[Rarity - She stood at the top of a hill as she struggled to use her magic to control what had become renegade weather. Several clouds that produced rain and snow could be seen in the sky as she looked at Ponyville from the outskirts. The sun finally broke through the clouds, but three ponies were completely red due to sunburns and were later covered in snow.]

 _I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns  
For I gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns  
I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see_

[Rarity - She appeared in the upper left of the screen]

 _It's got to be_

[Fluttershy - She removed the gaucho glasses as she appeared on the bottom right.]

 _It's got to be_

[Pinkie - She appeared on the bottom left as she raised a fore-leg into the air.]

 _My Destiny_

[Applejack - She adjusted her hat as she appeared on the upper right.]

 _My Destiny_

[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy - Rainbow then appeared in the middle as she looked at her cutie mark.]

 _And it's what my cutie mark_

[Pinkie and Applejack]

 _It's what my cutie mark_

[All the girls minus Twilight - Six colored rectangles appeared with each of the mane seven's cutie marks, but only Twilight and Mario were standing in the right places. In fact, Only half of the six girls could be seen in the way they were standing to make two ponies appear as one. Mario was the only pony seen whole. As all but Twilight finish singing, Twilight and Mario looked at the others with worried faces.]

 _Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!_

It wasn't much longer before Twilight and Mario returned to the Great Oak Library.

"This is bad," said Twilight in a panic, "This is very, very bad."

"It's like a nightmare that you just can't wake up from!" Mario added, "and I should know, I've already tried calling for Aunt Luna, but no reply."

"What's going on?" Spike asked as he came in after the two ponies, "Why is this happening?"

"Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths," Twilight explained as she walked up the case where the seven Elements of Harmony were, "Mario and I got a special delivery from the princess."

 _Flashback_

 _Twilight was seen taking the package from the mail colt. He held out a clipboard so Twilight could sign her signature for it before she quickly closed the door. Mario stood nearby as Twilight opened the package to see that it was some sort of book._

 _"Dear Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star," Twilight read aloud, "The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece." Twilight gasped and ooh excitedly._

 _"Nice," Mario added with a smile on his face._

 _"He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it," Twilight continued to read, "I believe you two are the only ponies who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia." Mario blinked as Twilight set the letter down and started flipping through the pages of it._

 _"We've never been asked to rewrite a spell before," said Mario._

 _"Shall we see what it is?" Twilight asked as she found the page with the spell in it._

 _"Sure," said Mario, "we can read it together."_

 _"From one another, another to one," they read aloud, "A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." Neither did anypony knew that by reading the spell aloud that Twilight's element began to glow and shot a beam at the other elements causing their colors to shuffle about. The shuffling caused Mario's Element to flicker._

 _"That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme!" Twilight remarked. It was then the colors of the other elements stopped shuffling about, leaving them altered. Mario's Element lost all its shine and color, its magic drained completely._

 _"Ugh..." Mario groaned as he suddenly felt rather weak and slumped to his knees._

 _"Mario, are you okay?" Twilight asked worried._

 _"I...I suddenly felt a little dizzy," said Mario wearily as he recovered and stood back up, "But now I feel normal again. Weird..."_

 _"It's been a long day, sweetie," said Twilight as she let out a yawn and set the book down, "I think I'll turn in myself."_

 _"Goodnight, sweetheart," Mario replied as he kissed her cheek and headed for home. Twilight returned his kiss and then headed upstairs to bed._

 _End Flashback_

"We cast the spell so we could find out what it was," Twilight finished explaining to Spike, "but nothing seemed to happen. But something _did_ happen. The spell changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong! And...GASP!"

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"You're little dizzy spell wasn't fatigue, sweetie," said Twilight, "Look at your Element!" Mario headed beside her and saw that his Element was black and lifeless. No sign of any magical power resided in it.

"The Element of Love...the...the only time something like that happens is if..." Mario then gasped, "...if the bond between the Element and the bearer... _is broken_!" Twilight and Spike looked at him with large eyes. Twilight felt devastated. Spike immediately tried to do damage control.

"Hold up, you guys!" Spike said calmly, "This only happened because the Elements got shuffled around! Just cast a counter-spell to switch them back and Mario will be reconnected with his Element." Twilight quickly searched the journal.

"Oh," Twilight groaned sadly, "There _is_ no counter-spell!"

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed.

"Why don't you use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?" Spike suggested next.

"It's not their memories, Spike," said Twilight, "It's their true selves that have been altered."

"Zecroa's cure for the cutie pox?" Spike suggested.

"What good would _that_ do?" Mario asked.

"Telling the truth, finding your true selves," Spike pointed out, "I'm just thinking logically here!"

"Either way," said Twilight as she lowered her head in defeat, "That won't work either..." Twilight then gave the book to Spike before she started making her way upstairs.

"Sweetie..." said Mario sadly.

"Well," Spike said with a sigh, "maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives."

"No, Spike," said Twilight sadly as she stopped halfway down the stairs, "They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed and Mario is no longer the Seventh Element. And it's all my fault."

"Twilight..." said Mario gently.

"Mario, just go..." Twilight whimpered as she kept her back to him, "You deserve better than me for a marefriend. You should..."

"You _stop right there, Twilight Sparkle_!" Mario said angrily, "If you think I'm going to just break up with you over this. You are _so wrong_!"

"But I destroyed your connection with the Elements," Twilight protested weakly.

"It's not your fault!" Mario retorted sternly.

"Yes it is!" Twilight replied.

" _No it's not_!" Mario yelled loudly. Twilight flinched from his loud voice and even Spike took a step back. Mario sternly approached the purple pony.

"I'm not angry with you," said Mario firmly as he held her chin with a fore-hoof, "Neither of us knew this was going to happen when we read that spell together. It's obvious the universe just loves playing cruel jokes with me. Plus this isn't _all_ your fault. I read that spell with you two. We'll share the blame together. Yes, I am upset about not being the Element of Love anymore, but not with you, Twilight. I know you're upset, sweetie, but pushing me away isn't going to make things better. Nor will breaking up with me..." Twilight sniffled.

"But I still don't know what to do..." Twilight answered sadly before making her way up to her bedroom. Spike and Mario just watched her head up with sad looks on their faces. The latter hugged the book to his chest as Mario headed upstairs to comfort his marefriend. Spike arrived upstairs to see Mario gently stroking Twilight's back as she sat on her bed looking very glum.

[Twilight - As she sat in the dark and Mario sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back with a fore-hoof, the rain and snow continued to fall outside. She then gets off her bed and placed her fore-hoof against the window. At Sweet Apple acres, the farm is now a wasteland with dying plants and trees. Pinkie tried to buck a tree but only a single leaf remains, which is soon blown away into the wind. Pinkie sadly watched the leaf float away. In Ponyville, the ponies are shunning and closing their house windows to poor Rarity, who has a wet and straightened mane and tail. She was also looking very depressed as she felt tears in her eyes.]

 _I have to find a way  
To make this all okay  
I can't believe that one mistake  
Could've caused so much heartache_

 _Oh why, oh why_?

[Twilight - As Twilight's voice echoes, Applejack is boarding up the windows to the Carousel Boutique. Rainbow just sat on the floor looking depressed and defeated as the animals continued to run amok around her. Fluttershy just sat at the bottom part of a statue as ponies continued to grumble and argue with each other, making her feel defeated.]

 _Losing promise  
I don't know what to do  
Seeking answers  
I fear I won't get through to you_

[Twilight - As the overview of Ponyville is seen, including the out of control weather, Twilight was seen sitting on her bed again as she finished singing.]

 _Oh why, oh why?_

Twilight then buried her face into her fore-hooves and began to cry. Mario looked at her sadly, his own eyes starting to water as Spike walked up to her to provide additional comfort.

"Oh, Spike," Twilight croaked, "What have I done? What have...we done?" It didn't take too long for Twilight to stop crying and examine the window and watch the weather outside from her window. It was then some loud sobs were heard. Twilight looked to see Mario, know kneeling beside her bed, crying.

"Oh sweetie," said Twilight, "I'm so sorry." Mario then suddenly cried harder. Twilight was taken aback, but then looked at him sadly before hugging him and started crying again herself.

"Aw come on, Twilight and Mario," said Spike, "you'll figure a way to fix this."

"I don't know Spike," Mario hiccupped as he pulled away a bit from Twilight, still shedding tears, "I feel so much confusion from the others. They feel lost...confused...hopeless...even my sweetie is depressed. I can feel it...I..." Mario stopped crying as he looked at Twilight and then placed a fore-hoof on his heart, "I...feel it. I feel their sorrow! I...I'm still connected to the love in their hearts! How...is that possible if I'm not the Element of Love anymore?" Twilight looked just as puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Spike, "There your _friends_. Well, marefriend in Twilight's case, but in the end, Princess Celestia did say that romance is a special kind of _friendship_."

"You're right, Spike," said Twilight as she got off the bed and looked at the group picture of them, "and they mean more to us than anything." Mario then stood beside her.

"Yes, they do," said Mario with a teary smile, "Because true friends are always connected with each other...and they are always there for each other when they need help..." It was then Mario's body began to glow in the colors of all six elements.

[Mario -He closed his eyes as he sang while Twilight smiled beside him as her body glowed a shade of magenta. Mario's body began to glow even brighter.]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"Our friends," said Twilight as her own body began to glow brighter. So bright, that Spike had to shield his eyes.

"Twilight? Mario? Are you two alright?" Spike asked. The two ponies had closed their eyes as they felt a warmth inside their hearts before they opened their eyes, showing for a couple of seconds that the center of their eyes were their own cutie marks.

"I've got it!" said Twilight, "I know what to do!"

"You do?" said Spike curiously.

"Same here!" Mario replied, "I was never separated from the Elements of Harmony at all! While the seventh Element is powered by the six elements. It's connection to the other elements is bound by a different kind of magic! _The magic of friendship_!"

"Exactly!" said Twilight as she and Mario headed downstairs with a blue chest in her magic grip, "We may not be able to remind them of who they are, but we can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much!" Twilight then removed the glass case and placed the necklaces into the chest. Twilight and Mario both equipped their own Elements. Twilight took notice that as Mario equipped his element. A part of his Element gem glowed a shade of magenta.

"You're Element is restoring itself, sweetie!" said Twilight excitedly.

"Once the others have reconnected with each other and their cutie marks," said Mario as Twilight had Spike hold onto the chest, "The seventh Element should regain its full power!"

"Come on, Spike!" said Twilight and Mario together as the little dragon followed them in a hurry with the giant chest on his back. Mario did offer to carry the chest himself, but Spike said he was strong enough to do it.

Back outside, Cherry Berry was waiting by her balloon as Fluttershy was dragging a heavy sack along the ground. She then handed Cherry some bits so she could use the balloon.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Twilight called out as she, Mario, and Spike tried to catch up to her. They were then stopped as a rather grumpy Bon Bon, who was in their way and simply glared at them. The three friends quickly walked around her to catch up to the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh...hey, Twilight...Mario..." said Fluttershy in a depressed manner.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked worried as she and Mario noticed the sack on the ground.

"I'm moving back to Cloudsdale," Fluttershy answered sadly, "I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh." Fluttershy then held a whoopee cushion and pressed it to make is sadly deflate. Twilight and Spike exchanged looks with each other as Mario approached her.

"Come on," said Mario gently as he pulled her into his fore-legs, "You could use a hug."

"Thank you...Big brother," Fluttershy replied as she accepted the hug. It was then Mario's Element flashed for a moment. Mario and Twilight exchanged smirks. That was further proof that Mario's connection to the other Elements still did exist.

"Before you go," said Twilight, "I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals."

"She could use all the help she can get," Mario added as he let her go.

"But...I don't really know anything about animals..." said Fluttershy sadly, rubbing her fore-hooves in a cute manner.

"But you _do_ know something about Rainbow Dash," Twilight pointed out.

"I...know that she's a true friend," said Fluttershy, regaining some of her confidence, "and I'll do anything I can to help her."

"That's the spirit, little Sis," said Mario, "Let's-a go!" Soon the three ponies and Spike arrived at the cottage. Fluttershy was looking a little worried. Twilight and Mario gave her a assuring smile when...

THUNK!

"Whoa!" Rainbow cried out from inside.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight and Mario called out from outside and quickly opened the door.

"I'm in here!" Rainbow shouted, "I'm trapped!" The group was shocked to see the animal had started a riot. Rainbow was helplessly tied up inside of a black pot as some smaller critters were circling around the pot holding spoons and forks.

"Hurry, Twilight!" Fluttershy replied, "Can't you and Mario do some sort of spell to get her out?"

"No, Fluttershy," Twilight replied, "you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you!"

"But...what can I..." Fluttershy stuttered nervously.

"Fluttershy..." said Mario before he began stood beside her.

[Mario - he put a fore-hoof around Fluttershy as he began to sing. Fluttershy looked around to see the animals continuing to run amok and saw just how frightened Rainbow looked. She then nodded and moved to the middle of the room.]

 _Rainbow Dash needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can  
Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand_

"Um...hello?" said Fluttershy as she made some angry mice pay attention to her, then a squirrel, "Little...woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe...rest for a bit?" As she spoke, two more squirrels stopped to listen to her, as well as some bunnies, a bat, some birds, a chicken, and even Harry the bear. Twilight and Mario smiled as Spike made an O with his mouth in amazement.

"Oh! Uh...look! Here's some nice juicy leaves for you to munch on," said Fluttershy nervously as she grabbed a bowl filled with some salad and set it down before some bunnies.

"And some crunchy, munchy acorns too," Fluttershy added as she placed the nuts and acorns before some mice and squirrels, who began to eat. She then noticed that a mouse, a ferret, and a squirrel were still dancing around the pot Rainbow was tied in.

"Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack?" Fluttershy asked. The three critters then shrugged their shoulders and dropped their utensils to go eat. Fluttershy smiled.

"Aww, look at that," said Fluttershy, "I guess they were all just cranky because you were hungry." It was then Angel hopped up to her fore-hoof and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh, you are very welcome, little friends," Fluttershy replied when Harry scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodness," said Fluttershy as the animals all surrounded her, "it's like I can understand them! I...I feel strange, like...like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My _destiny_!" As Fluttershy spoke, her body began to glow light pink. As she confidently said this was her destiny. Her body glowed its brightest. Twilight wasted no time rushing up to Fluttershy and equipping her Element. Fluttershy then looked at the necklace as her memories flashed before her eyes. Then she collapsed to the floor and tried to get up.

"Wha...what happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Easy, Sis, I got ya," said Mario gently as he helped her rise to her hooves.

"Fluttershy, look!" said Twilight, "Your cutie mark!" Fluttershy looked to see that her butterfly cutie mark had been restored. Mario then felt his Element glow and suddenly a small part of his Element gem glowed pink and was right beside the magenta one from the right side. Mario and Twilight smiled excitedly.

"It worked! It worked!" said Twilight as she and Mario hopped around the yellow Pegasus excitedly before they both nuzzled her happily, "Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! We need your help!"

[Twilight - As she walked past some squirrels that were eating, one squirrel noticed a hungry and sad looking mouse. It offers the mouse an acorn to share, making the mouse smile.]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

[Mario - He and Twilight looked at Fluttershy and smiled as they walk past more animal that were eating.]

 _A friend will be there to help them see_

[Fluttershy, Mario, and Twilight - They smiled while singing together.]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"Um, hello," Rainbow asked annoyed, "Friend trapped inside, remember?"

"I've got ya, Dashie," said Mario as they headed to the pot. Soon Rainbow was free before Twilight sang to her.

[Twilight - As she sang, Rarity was outside in town as ponies were running for their lives from renegade thunder clouds. Fluttershy, Rainbow, Mario, and Twilight watched with worry.]

 _Rarity needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can_

[Fluttershy - As she sang, Rainbow nervously flew up to a cloud and timidly kicked it away. Rainbow blinked to herself. On the ground, Rarity was about to cry from feeling overwhelmed as a large streak of rainbow painted the blue sky and cleared the clouds.]

 _Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand_

[Twilight, Fluttershy, and Mario - Rainbow just smiled as she kept clearing the clouds and even used a mini tornado proficiently. As the sun shined on clear blue skies, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Mario ran past a smiling Rarity, who later followed them. Rainbow then hovered nearby, wiping her brow as he body glowed red. Twilight quickly equipped Rainbow's Element, making her see her memories flash before her eyes and found herself on the ground with her cutie mark restored. Mario looked at his Element, as a red wedge appeared next to the pink one. His element was half-way from being restored.]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help you see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"Uh, what just happened?" Rainbow asked as she struggled to get up. Mario helped her to her hooves and gave her a side hug.

"There's no time to explain, but we need your help," said Twilight, "Applejack's trying to make dresses!" Rainbow looked stunned for a moment before giving them a smirk.

"Say no more!" Rainbow replied as Fluttershy and Twilight split up to show that Rarity was looked rather lost and confused.

[Rainbow Dash - Inside the Carousel Boutique, Applejack was seen trying to sew something when the machine jammed up and started smoking. Applejack began to panic and was about cry from feeling overwhelmed. Rarity just looked around a bit before removing the fabric Applejack was working on and smiled to ask if she could try. Rarity then grabbed some fabrics from a shelf and got to work.]

 _Applejack needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can  
Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might fine that you'll start to understand_

[Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Mario - as they sang, Mario and Twilight wheeled the rejected outfits out the front door. Rarity continued to work and was soon creating multiple designs at once. Applejack was left stunned as Rarity admired her new creation and began to glow purple. Twilight quickly equipped Rarity's element, making the purple pony see her memories flash before her eyes. Rarity recovered as she was slightly reclining stomach first on a work desk. Her cutie mark was restored and Mario's Element how had a piece of purple next to the red one. His element was now two-thirds of the way completed.]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"Oh my, what a terrible dream I had," Rarity gasped as she sat up and saw a plaid outfit in front of her, "Or, maybe I'm still having it." Applejack just smiled sheepishly.

"Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm," said Twilight, "We need Applejack's help."

"Lose the apple farm?" Rarity exclaimed before a determined smile appeared on her face, "well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" Rarity then noticed that Applejack was still trying to match a hat with the other outfit.

[Rarity - She wrapped a fore-hoof around Applejack and guided the orange pony to follow her. Soon they were all heading toward Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack looked unsure of what to do until she gave Rarity a determined smile. Rarity showed her the farm, which was now in ruins. Applejack then saw Pinkie getting wet and struggling to fix the broken water spout. Applejack then helped Pinkie fix it easily before exchanging a smile with the pink pony.]

 _Pinkie Pie is in trouble  
We need to get there by her side  
We can try to do what we can now  
For together we can be her guide_

[Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Mario - As Apple change the scene, Applejack then bucked a tree as Pinkie watched her, The others walked off with buckets of apples on their heads. Big Mac then pulled a wagon as Applejack tossed the seeds onto the soil. Apple Bloom then buried the seeds. Applejack then stood before her family as her body glowed orange. Twilight and Mario smiled as the former used her magic to equip Applejack's Element. Applejack saw her memories flash before her eyes. Unlike the others, Applejack recovered quickly as she trotted toward the group with her restored cutie mark. Mario then looked at his Element and saw that an orange section was now glowing next to the purple one. Only one more section to go!]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"YEE-HAW!" Applejack called out as she raised her fore-legs into the air, "Now that's more like it! What's next?"

"The townspeople are furious," Twilight explained, "We need the old Pinkie Pie back." Mario gave the pink pony a warm hug, but she didn't respond.

"I'm on it," said Applejack, "I know just the thing." The pink pony just watched the group looking a little lost and puzzled.

[Applejack - As she sang and carried a still distraught Pinkie on her back, the ponies could be seen walking about looking rather grumpy. Then one mare bumped into a nearby stallion and shook her fore-leg at him. Pinkie then stood in the middle of the bridge with the others behind her, unsure of what to do as Applejack hits her high note, which attracted the attention of the other ponies. Pinkie then smiled, her body glowing blue, as Applejack put the gaucho glasses on Pinkie's face and pushed her toward the statue as Twilight equipped her element. Pinkie saw her memories flash before her eyes, got her cutie mark back, and her mane and tail regained their cotton candy appearance.]

 _The townspeople need you  
They've been sad for a while  
They march around, face a-frown  
And never seem to smile  
And if you feel like helpin'  
We'd appreciate a loooooooooooot!  
If you'd get there and spread some cheer  
From here to Canterlot_

"Come on ponies," said Pinkie cheerfully, making everypony nearby perk up instantly, "I wanna see you SMILE!"

"PINKIE!" the crowd shouted. At the same time, a blue wedge appeared in the final spot of Mario's Element, fully restoring it as Mario jumped into the air, giving a silent shout, and began to glow a shade of yellow as he hovered above the group in his Super form.

"Oh yeah!" Mario cheered with a fist-hoof to the air as the others smiled excitedly.

[The mane seven and crowd - The mane seven lead a parade down the street with Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Spike walking forward. Fluttershy and Rainbow hovered on opposite side of the three ponies and Spike as Mario hovered above Twilight. Two ponies at opposite ends played their trumpets and some more ponies marched behind them. Some watched the parade from their second floor windows as two ponies jumped high into the air over a line of marching ponies, even doing a flip, before they landed. Another pony was seen carrying a drum on his back while two other ponies banged it. Twilight and Mario looked at Pinkie and then at Rarity as they marched to the foreground.]

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

[The mane seven and the crowd - Twilight stood tall as the other girls created a pyramid below her and Mario hovered above Twilight's back doing a dynamic pose. The other ponies sang as they stood on the house rooftops. Twilight then used her magic to pull the group into a mid-air group hug, making the entire group glow a shade of magenta. Twilight then brought them for a landing, Mario powered down, as they enjoyed the embrace for a little longer.]

 _To see the light! (To see the light!)  
That shines! (That shines!)  
From a true, true friend!_

Twilight and Mario just enjoyed the group hug happily until something came to their minds.

 _A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled._

"One's destiny...bound by friendship," Mario muttered when he and Twilight gasped.

"Wait a second, that's it!" said Twilight as the group hug broke up, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, sweetie?"

"I think I do, sweetie," said Mario excitedly.

"I understand now!" said Twilight, "We know how to fix the spell!"

"We'll let's get to it!" Mario replied as the two headed back to the library. The rest of the group followed behind them, looking slightly puzzled as to what they were talking about. Twilight then grabbed the book and a quill as Mario stood beside her.

"Ready, sweetie?" Twilight asked.

"Ready when you are," Mario replied and then said together as Twilight wrote.

" _From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destines made one, there is magic without end!_ "

Twilight then made a definitive period that cause a small spark as Twilight put the quill and the book away. The others just smiled and gathered around Twilight and Mario. Pinkie just bounced up and down excitedly. Then Twilight's and Mario's Elements began to glow brightly. As their Elements gave off a magic wave that hit the other elements, the other ponies cowered back and then cried out as their own elements shot magic beams at Twilight and Mario as they were encased inside of a magic bubble. Twilight and Mario were startled at first but soon hugged each other close and closed their eyes as the light grew brighter and then disappeared.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked and then gasped in horror. All that was left of Twilight and Mario was a large burnt mark on the floor. Everypony else began to talk to each other in shock, wondering what had happened to their two friends.

Mario and Twilight were actually just fine. The magic from the Elements of Harmony had transported them to a vast cosmos. The two ponies were mysteriously floating on air for a moment and were able to stand on...thin air.

"Hello?" Twilight asked worried, her voice echoing in the cosmos, "Where are we? What is this place?"

"I wish I knew," said Mario, his own voice echoing, "You don't think we..." Twilight looked devastated as Mario just sighed bravely.

"Well...at least we went together," Mario replied sheepishly and held her close. It was then they heard somepony laughing in the distance.

"You two have a _long_ life ahead of you before _that_ ever happens," said the voice. It was then a strange form appeared and began to approach them. As the form took shape, it became a very familiar alicorn.

"Congratulations, Twilight and Mario," said Princess Celestia, "I knew you two could do it."

"Princess..." said Twilight.

"Mom..." Mario replied as the two ran up to her and hugged her.

"We don't understand," said Twilight, "What did we do?" Mario nodded in agreement.

"You two did something today that's never been done before," said Princess Celestia as she showed the book with the completed spell inside of it and then walked behind the two ponies and put a fore-leg on Twilight's shoulder and then Mario's shoulder, "Something even the great Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You both have proven that you're ready, Twilight and Mario."

"Ready?" Twilight asked puzzled, "Ready for what?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" Mario asked as the two followed the Princess. As they walked forward, various GIFs appeared showing various memories of their past.

[Princess Celestia - As she sang, Twilight and Mario looked happily at all the memories, both good and bad. They then approached a large GIF that showed when they first arrived in Ponyville with Spike. Then it showed some other memories, such as Winter Wrap Up, when they accepted the Pinkie Sense and wore umbrella hats, Twilight and Mario using their magic against the ursa minor, the their confrontation with Future Twilight, Twilight showing off her gala dress, Mario doing a victory dance after defeating Trixie, Mario and Twilight using a magic shield to block Discord's attempt to capture the other Elements, the two talking to Princess Luna, being detectives, Young Twilight and Young Cadance doing their dance, Young Mario and Young Cadance doing the same dance, Twilight and Mario with Shining Armor at his wedding, breaking the dark magic seal on Sombra's magic door, turning into crystal ponies, sharing their first kiss as a couple, and discovering the Elements of Harmony with their friends.]

 _You've come such a long, long way  
And I've watched you from that very first day  
To see how you might grow  
To see what you might do  
To see what you've been through  
And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

[Princess Celestia - Twilight and Mario smiled excitedly. Princess Celestia then walked beside them and waved her fore-hoof as she continued to sing. The two ponies looked worried for a moment as they followed Princess Celestia's moving fore-hoof. The three ponies could be seen standing on a tight cluster of stars. Then Twilight and Mario looked at Princess Celestia in awe as she rose to the air standing upright and her fore-legs lifted up.]

 _It's time now for a new change to come  
You've grown up and your new life has begun  
To go where you will go  
To see what you will see  
To find what you will be  
For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny!_

It was then Twilight and Mario noticed a small glow come out of their bodies in their respective colors. It then began to circle around the body of its owner, making the pony glow and lift them into the air. Princess Celestia landed and watched with a smile. Twilight and Mario looked a little frazzled at first as their bodies began to twirl and glow brighter and they were soon consumed into a giant ball of light. Only two collections of swirling magic could be seen for a few seconds before the bright light expanded and they could no longer been seen.

By now, nighttime had fallen in Ponyville as two giant stars appeared in the sky looking just like Twilight's and Mario's cutie marks. The two stars were so bright that the mane five and Spike had to shield their eyes to look at them. The two stars slowly descended to the ground, the brightness intensifying as the group shielded their eyes when they noticed two familiar ponies inside the light appeared before them.

"Twilight? Mario?" Applejack asked as the light faded, "Is that you?" The two ponies slowly got to their hooves and stood before the ponies when...

(Angelic chorus fanfare!)

The two ponies shinned brightly as they opened up their very own pair of wings!

The rest of the mane seven and Spike gasped in shock.

"Wha...I-I've never seen anything like it!" said Applejack in surprise as Twilight was looking at one of her wings and Mario was also looking at his own.

"Ha! Twilight and Mario each got their own wings!" said Rainbow excitedly as she extended one of their wings with her fore-hooves and then hugged them, "Awesome! Two new flying buddies!" Mario and Twilight smiled.

"Why, you two have become Alicorns," said Rarity in amazement, "I didn't even know that was possible, especially for a stallion!"

" _Alicorn party_!" Pinkie screamed as she swung down wearing a green and white party hat on her fore-head and some cardboard wings tied to her back, surprising the four ponies as she blew a party kazoo an some crowd cheering could heard thought it was just the seven ponies and Spike.

"Wow..." said Fluttershy as she walked up to Twilight, "You look just like a princess!"

"That's because she _is_ a princess," said a voice. It was then they all saw Princess Celestia descended from above and landed before them.

"Huh?" all seven ponies exclaimed.

"Hold on a second!" said Pinkie as she pulled out a glass of water, drank it, and then did a spit take.

"A...A princess?" said Twilight, still in shock.

"Does that make Mario a princess too?" Fluttershy asked as all but Twilight snickered. Mario just pouted indignantly as he stood beside Twilight.

"I believe Prince would be more accurate," Princess Celestia replied, "in fact, Mario is the first ever unicorn stallion to ever achieve the status of an Alicorn Prince."

"Wait...I'm a _real_ Prince now?" Mario exclaimed. Now it was his turn to be shocked. Princess Celestia put a fore-hoof on Twilight's shoulder and then did the same to Mario as she spoke.

"Ever since you two came to Ponyville," said Princess Celestia, "You've both displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess and prince." As Princess Celestia spoke, Rarity smiled proudly, Fluttershy smiled cutely, Rainbow posed confidently, Applejack rubbed the back of her hat and smiled, and Pinkie hopped and jumped for joy. Mario and Twilight just looked at each other for a moment before facing Princess Celestia again. They were both feeling rather overwhelmed.

"But...does this mean we won't be your students anymore?" Twilight asked worried as Mario shared the same look on his face.

"Not in the same way as before," Princess Celestia replied, "I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all _your_ students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight and Mario." Princes Celestia shocked the two new Alicorns more by bowing before them. The rest of the ponies did the same as Spike did a humble curtsey.

"But...what do I do now?" said Twilight nervously, "Is there a book about being a princess I should read?"

"At least you've got study material," Mario remarked, "I'm the first and only Alicorn Prince. I have no guidelines to follow. I'm _setting_ the standard!" Mario began to panic as he tried to steady his breathing. Princess Celestia giggled to herself.

"Calm down my son," said Princess Celestia, "There will be time for all of that later. But I can assure you that each of you will make fine rulers of your own kingdoms." Mario and Twilight gasped.

"Our own kingdoms?" they exclaimed.

"Of course," said Princess Celestia, "Twilight will rule her own kingdom and Mario will have his own. So when the time is right. You'll mostly like have to part ways to resume your new responsibilities." Mario and Twilight looked at each other, before their lips quivered.

"NO!" they exclaimed as they held each other close.

"I'm in love with Twilight, Mom," said Mario as he began to cry.

"I love Mario so much," Twilight added in her own tears, "we don't want to spilt up!"

"If being a prince, or princess, means we can't be together..." Mario sobbed.

" _Then we don't want to be_!" Twilight and Mario shouted before the cried loudly as they held each other close. Princes Celestia just kept a straight face as she watched them weep in each other's arms. She then looked and noticed that the five ponies and Spike were also looking very sad and were now crying as well. Princess Celestia stared and then smirked as she gave the group a wink. That got the group to stop crying and smile. They had figured out what the Princess was trying to do.

"Ahem," said Princess Celestia as the two Alicorns stop crying and looked at her.

"We want to stay together," Twilight pleaded as they continued to hold each other.

"Please, Mom," Mario croaked, "There has to be a way!"

"Well, there _is_ a way you two can rule the same kingdom together," said Princess Celestia casually, "But...it requires my son to take some...initiative." Mario blinked as he looked at her for a moment. Then he saw the not-so-innocent smile on her face.

 _You sneaky Alicorn_ Mario thought as he smirked, realizing that Princess Celestia had been teasing him this whole time. He knew what Princess Celestia was implying...and he was more than ready to do it. Mario wiped his eyes as he helped Twilight to her hooves.

"Twilight, sweetheart," said Mario, "do you love me?" Twilight blinked at the question as she sniffled.

"Of course I do," said Twilight, "with all my heart!"

"Could you...see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?" Mario asked her. Twilight wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yes...I do..." Twilight replied, not fully understanding what was going on. Mario smiled and then did the most romantic thing a stallion could do.

He got down on one fore-knee and, using his magic, made a handcrafted magenta diamond ring appear in the other fore-hoof.

Twilight gasped as she sat down and covered her mouth with both her fore-hooves. The other ponies minus Princess Celestia were trying and failing miserably not to squeal and bounce around with excitement.

"I love you with all my heart, Twilight Sparkle," said Mario with full confidence in his voice, "I can't think of a better mare to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" There was a long and dramatic pause as everypony held their breaths awaiting Twilight's answer. Twilight began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy as she lowered her fore-hooves and gave Mario a warm, but teary smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," Twilight replied, "Yes...yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" The five ponies and Spike cheered, Princess Celestia smiled, as Mario laughed and happily put the engagement ring on Twilight's horn before embracing and kissing her happily.

"You know what this means don't you?" Pinkie pointed before firing her party cannon, " _Alicorn royal engagement party! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Twilight stared but then smiled excitedly as she looked at the ring on her horn.

"That's right! I'm engaged! I'm engaged!" Twilight shouted happily as she raised and waved her fore-legs in the air before bouncing around Mario excitedly, "I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

A few days later...

"I'm _getting married_?! I'm _getting married_?! _I'm getting married_?!" Twilight repeated as she began breathing in a rather panicked manner. She was currently wearing a white bathrobe and her mane was wrapped up in a towel as she sat on a private room of the castle getting ready for two of the biggest events of her life.

Why two?

Because Princess Celestia felt that Mario and Twilight should have their wedding and coronation on the same day since, according to Pinkie, everypony would be there to attend the coronation anyway. However, the Wedding was only for close and honorary family members only. The Coronation would be a more public event. As for the reception, Pinkie wanted to have everypony there for the party and this made doing that much easier for the pink pony. The wedding was going to be in the morning while the coronation would be later in the afternoon. As much as Rarity had wanted to make separate outfits for each occasion, she did find a middle ground for outfits that would be suitable for the coronation and what was obviously a royal wedding. (Yes, readers, Rarity did pass out again with a wide smile on her face at doing the outfits for Mario and Twilight.) For the moment, the main focus was getting Twilight ready for her big wedding day and calming her nerves.

"Twilight, you need to settle down," said Rarity, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"She's right, sugarcube," Applejack replied, "You're going to marry your special somepony."

"Yeah, the most awesome and most handsome stallion in all of Equestria!" Rainbow added as the girls all looked at her, Twilight glared jealously, "What? Just trying to help and...Mario is handsome...and...don't judge me! I'm a girl too you know..." The others just giggled to each other as Rainbow grabbed a towel to hide her blushed cheeks.

"You're right," said Twilight, "I just hope I can be good wife for him. I still wasn't sure if I was even a good marefriend."

"I'm sure Mario would say you were," said Rarity as she removed the towel on Twilight's head so start working on her mane, "Nopony's perfect, darling, but I believe Mario still finds you perfect never the less." Twilight giggled.

"He's might not be perfect either," said Twilight, "But he's _perfect_ for me." The others smiled as they got to work helping Twilight into her royal dress. Back in another room, Mario was just getting his own outfit on. Rather than a snazzy tux and thanks to his work at the Wonderbolt Academy, Mario had earned the right to wear a militia styled jacket for the wedding in royal purple and gold. As much as he appeared calm, deep down he was feeling very nervous. He was just adjusting the collar of his jacket for the fifth time when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mario called out.

"We are sorry to inform you that Twilight ran away and we can't find her," said the voice outside the door.

"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed in a panic.

POW!

"Ow! What? It was a joke!" the voice complained as Mario groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

"If you're trying to calm my anxiety down right now," said Mario as he opened the door with his magic and saw Shining Armor and Cadance outside the door, "You're _failing miserably_!" Shining Armor, wearing his red uniform, was rubbing the back of his now sore head. Cadance was actually wearing the same outfit from when they were trying to impress the Games Inspector, including the headdress. Spike then appeared from outside the door.

"You got the rings ready for Sweetie Belle," Spike asked since he had been promoted to Mario's best dragon while Sweetie Belle was chosen as the honorary ring bearer. Why Sweetie Belle? She had the courage to ask while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo didn't.

"They're right in that black box over there, Spike," said Mario as he tried to brush his mane while standing at a mirror. It had gotten a little longer since his time in Ponyville, but Twilight didn't seem to mind too much since it looked similar to Big Mac's mane except a little longer in the front. Spike nodded as he rushed over to the box, collected the rings and headed out of the room. Cadance then made her way over to Mario and decided to brush his hair for him.

"I can manage," Mario protested.

"Just let me do it," said Cadance gently but firmly, "It's been a long time since I've combed my little brother's mane." Mario conceded reluctantly as Cadance made the final touches and then smiled as she looked at him in the mirror.

"You look so handsome," said Cadance, "I'm so proud of you...Prince Mario." Mario chuckled.

"Thanks Cadance," said Mario, "that means alot to me. I just hope I'm ready for this, being a good husband and being a good prince."

"It's not that hard," Shining Armor remarked.

"Says the stallion I found breathing through paper bag before a diplomatic meeting," Mario replied. Shining Armor snorted as Cadance giggled to herself.

"You had that coming, Shining Armor," said Cadance smugly before looking at Mario, "You've got this little brother. And now we finally will be brother and sister once you marry Twilight. Won' t that be nice?" Mario smiled.

"We never needed formalities," said Mario, "You'll always be my big sister." Cadance smiled as they shared a loving embrace. It was then Princess Celestia arrived. Because of the coronation, she was actually wearing a dress for the event.

"It's time, my son," Princess Celestia announced, "Are you ready to marry your dream mare?" Mario took a deep breath and smiled with determination.

"Show time," Mario replied.

Soon they were all gathered inside of a private room where the immediate and close family members were there for the Wedding, which included those mentioned earlier, Princess Luna, and other familiar faces like Applejack's family, the Cakes, Mario's old friends from Canterlot (but Moon Dancer didn't show up, but that's another story...), Cheerilee, even Spitfire and Soarin, and of course Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Shenran was also there, to Fluttershy's joy, as one of the grooms ponies. The five girls were on all lined up on the left as Twilight's five mares of honor (She did that to avoid fighting and having to chose just one, even if Rarity took charge for the most part.)

Then the ceremony began as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom dropped the flowers on the ground as Twilight made her way down the aisle with Night Light escorting her. Twilight was still very nervous until she saw Mario in his royal purple militia's jacket and smiled. Mario smiled at Twilight lovingly when he saw her in beautiful pink and yellow dress with lilac ribbons on the bottom of the skirt. She also was wearing gold shoes that had her Element embroidered on the front and her mane, while down, had a light curl to it with a gold headband to hold the wedding veil in place. She was also using her magic to hold her wedding bouquet. Once Twilight was with Mario, Night Light lifted the veil with his magic, kissed his daughter before joining Twilight Velvet. Twilight then handed Rarity her bouquet before facing Mario.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Mario whispered to Twilight, who smiled in reply. Mario smiled back as Princess Celestia smiled at the two of them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to join the soon to be crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Mario Star in holy matrimony," said Princess Celestia, "Now I'm going to just go straight to saying that the two have made their vows and not say what they are since they both wrote lists long enough to go all the way back to Ponyville." Mario and Twilight blushed sheepishly as the others laughed.

"But they did say they had a special way of sealing those vows," Princess Celestia continued, "Mario?" The stallion nodded.

"We would like to dedicate this to someone who taught us just how magical love can be," said Mario as he looked at his bride, "ready?"

"Mmm-hmm," Twilight replied as they took a step back.

"Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake!" Mario and Twilight sang as they did the dance together, "Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" Everypony laughed heartedly, except for Cadance who smiled happily and shed a tear. Princess Celestia just giggled before clearing her throat to get everypony's attention.

"Now, Mario Star, do you take Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Princess Celestia asked. Mario looked at Twilight as his eyes sparkled.

"I do," Mario replied in a soft but loving tone.

"Do you, Twilight Sparkle, take Mario Star as your lawfully wedded husband?" Princess Celestia asked. Twilight smiled at Mario lovingly.

"I do," she replied in soft, loving, and cute voice, making the five girls behind her smile awe and made Rarity shed a few tears. Even Shining Armor was crying as well as Cadance held him close.

"May we have the rings please?" Princess Celestia continued as Sweetie Belle then appeared holding the pillow with their wedding rings in her mouth. She looked rather nervous and was even sweating a bit as she presented the rings and Mario used his magic to pick up Twilight's ring and Twilight did the same with his as they placed each other's rings on their horns. Sweetie Belle then headed toward the other crusaders as she sighed loudly and plopped to the floor in exhaustion from being so tense. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo patted her back sympathetically as Mario and Twilight smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt," said Princes Celestia as Mario and Twilight shared a kiss. Everypony cheered and Pinkie, of course, launched her party cannon so confetti rained down on them from above. The newlyweds just nuzzled each other happily.

The newlyweds had a couple of hours to relax a bit, chat with their friends, and even take a few photographs before Princess Celestia ushered everypony into a much larger room for the Coronation. This room was crowded with ponies as Princess Celestia stood in the center with Princess Cadance on her left and Princess Luna on her right. The three Alicorns were also wearing much fancier crowns on their heads.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," said Princess Celestia, "My most faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star, have done many extraordinary thing since they've lived in Ponyville. They even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna." Princess Celestia turned to the younger sibling, who smiled at her.

"But today, Twilight Sparkle and Mario Star did something extraordinary," Princess Celestia continued, "They created new magic, proving without a doubt that they are ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess and prince." The mane five just smiled happily as Pinkie bounced in place with glee. Night Light was holding Twilight Velvet as she started to cry.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Princess Celestia announced as she extended a fore-hoof down the aisle, "may I present to you for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her handsome husband, Alicorn Prince Mario Star!"

[Choir - the doors opened as Twilight, who had her wedding veil removed, with Mario at her right side, appeared with their wings open. Together they walked down the aisle together. Behind them were four mares each holding a banner on their backs each. The two mares on Twilight's side had purple banners with her cutie mark on it. The two mares on Mario's side had tan colored banners with his cutie mark on it. The four mares begin to sing first and were joined by the four unicorn guards behind them. Twilight and Mario appeared before Princess Celestia as Spike appeared standing next to the sun princess. He was holding two pillows with one crown each. The first was a gold Princess crown that held the Element of Magic in the center. The second was a hallow gold Prince crown that had one arch that was larger in the front to hold the Element of Love in the center. Princess Celestia placed the Princess crown on Twilight's head and the Prince crown on Mario's head. The two newly crowned ponies looked at their friends. Who all smiled back as Rainbow gave them a wink and Pinkie waved at them.]

 _The Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold  
A Princess here before us  
Behold, behold_

 _The Prince Mario Star cometh  
Behold, behold,  
A Prince is here before us  
Behold, behold, behold_

[Choir - Twilight and Mario then stand before the crowd, their new crowns shining in the light. The two ponies then headed outside to balcony with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia beside them. Before them was a large crowd. Twilight and Mario bashfully waved at the crowd and switched fore-hooves to do so as confetti rained from above. The view zoomed out to show the large crowd of cheering ponies.]

 _Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Prince Mario Star cometh  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess and Prince  
The Princess and Prince are here! _

As Twilight and Mario continued to smile and wave, Princess Celestia leaned over to them.

"Say something, Princess and Prince," she told them.

"Oh, um..." Twilight stuttered as Mario chuckled nervously.

"Ooooh, I was never a fan of on the moment speeches," Mario whispered.

"You can do it...honey," said Twilight with a giggle. Mario giggled back as Twilight cleared her throat to speak first.

"A little while ago, our teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent us to live in Ponyville," Twilight began, "She sent my husband and I to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care about. My husband can testify to that."

"While it was true, I still loved her all the same," said Mario, getting some awes from the crowd. Twilight chuckled. It was then the five ponies appeared from behind the balcony. Twilight and Mario saw them and gestured for them to step onto the balcony.

"But now on a day like today, we can honestly say," said Twilight as she and Mario face their friends.

" _We wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships we've made with all of you_ ," Twilight and Mario said together, " _Each one of you taught us something about friendship, and for that, we will always be eternally grateful_." The five ponies were touched as they smiled and cried happy tears as Twilight and Mario spoke to them.

"Today, we consider ourselves the luckiest ponies in Equestria," Mario continued for his wife as they both faced the crowd. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie leaned against the balcony railing. Applejack and Rainbow waved happily to the crowds.

"Thank you friends," said Twilight as she and Mario bowed before the five ponies.

"Thank you, everypony!" Mario and Twilight said together as they faced the crowds. The crowds cheered once again. It wasn't much longer before the mane seven, along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked back inside. Shining Armor and Cadance, who was now wearing her mane down, were waiting for them.

"Twilight! Mario! I'm so proud of you two!" said Shining Armor as he embraced Twilight first and then his new little brother second. As they pulled away, Twilight and Mario noticed that some tears left Shining Armor's eye.

"Are you crying?" Twilight asked him.

"Of course not," Shining Armor denied, "It's...it's liquid pride. Totally different." Twilight and Shining Armor just laughed as they exchanged another hug with each other. Then Cadance shared an embrace with Mario.

"I'm so proud of you," said Cadance as they pulled away and Mario began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cadance asked worried. Mario smiled as a light sob escaped her mouth.

"Who ever thought that a small, shy little foal like me, would become Equestria's first Alicorn Prince," Mario croaked, "But more importantly than that..." Mario turned to face his wife and their friends and gave them a heartfelt smile, "I got to marry the mare of my dreams...and...I found myself a family." The group smiled in return as they gathered around the new royal couple.

"Yee haw!" Applejack cheered in agreement, "Way to go, Prince and Princess!"

"Let's not forget, husband and wife!" Rarity added with giggle.

"Best wedding and coronation day _ever_!" Pinkie shouted while in mid air.

"We love you, Twilight and Mario!" Fluttershy added.

"We love you too, girls!" said Twilight as they seven ponies shared a loving group hug.

Outside the castle, the guards had opened off a path that allowed the new Princess and Prince to be escorted out of the castle grounds via their very own personal chariot.

[Twilight - She waved at the ponies from the left and then at the right as she caught a bouquet of flowers that was tossed to her.]

 _Life in Equestria shimmers_

[Mario - Sitting next to Twilight on the left. He looked at her as he waved to the right and then waved to the left when a bouquet of flowers hit him in the face as Twilight giggled.]

 _Life in Equestria shines_

[Twilight and Mario - They jump out of the chariot and walked side by side with the rest of their friends.]

 _And I for absolute certain_

[Mane Seven and crowd - Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watch them walk away from the balcony smiling happily before sharing a smile with each other. Then the Mane Seven stood before the edge of Castle balcony as Twilight and Mario sang the final notes of the song with their fore-legs in the air.]

 _That everything (that everything)  
Yes, everything (yes, everything)  
Yes, everything is certain fine  
It's fine_

As the view showed the entire castle, Twilight took flight flying from left to right and then at the fore-screen with Mario right behind her.

"Yes! Everything's going to be just fine!" Twilight shouted happily.

"WA-HOOOO!" Mario shouted behind her.

And they lived happily ever after

THE END

...

...

...

...

GOTCHA!

Of course this isn't the end of this fanfiction story! In fact, there's one more thing before this chapter even ends!

Later that night in the Canterlot Garden, a huge reception party was being held for newly crowned, and newlywed, Prince and Princess. Mario and Twilight were already exhausted from all the congrats and hoofshakes from most of the Elite. Of course Mario's old bullies, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Spoiled Rich, and Prince Blueblood himself could only make blunt remarks to Mario, which Twilight was more than happy to give them all a glare for it. In the end, the rest of the Elite was rather welcoming to the new Prince and Princess. And unlike the Grand Galloping Gala. They asked Rainbow to make sure nopony tried to come back up twice and to find a cut off point for the line.

"Phew, glad we planned ahead to cut the line off at a certain point," Mario remarked to his new wife as they walked toward the Ballroom.

"Yeah, but maybe we should have cut it sooner," said Twilight, "my hooves are killing me."

"Oh, I can fix that," said Mario as he scooped her up in his fore-legs and hovered in the air. He was careful not to wrinkle or mess up her dress.

"W-w-whoa!" Twilight remarked since Mario had startled her, "Warn me next time you do that!"

"Sorry, dear," said Mario, "and don't worry. I got plenty of flight experience from my magic wings so hovering to our personal reception table shouldn't be too difficult."

"If you drop me, you're gonna get it!" Twilight warned.

"And so her barking orders at me be...oh wait, you've already been doing that," Mario teased. Twilight gave her husband a raspberry as he carried her inside of the Canterlot Ballroom. It was there that the personal table for them was located. Mario then set Twilight down gently on her seat.

"Thank you," said Twilight as she got comfortable and Mario kissed her cheek.

"I love you," Mario told her, getting Twilight to giggle.

"I love you too," Twilight replied as Mario took a seat next to her. It was then the rest of the friends minus Pinkie arrived at the table. They had made sure that the rest of the Mane seven, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders would be sitting at their large rectangular table.

"There's the newlyweds," said Shenran as he sat next to Fluttershy, "how was it handling the Canterlot elite?"

"Tiring," Twilight replied, "but we're glad you're all here. We could use something to relax and finally have some fun this evening."

"Indeed," said Mario in agreement when Princess Celestia arrived.

"I was wondering when you two would have a moment," she replied as she held a book in the air with her magic, "Now that your married to Mario, Twilight. Would you like to see your husband's baby pictures?"

" _MOOOOOOOOOM!_ " Mario groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh this I gotta see!"

"Same here!"

"Me three!"

"I wanna look!"

"I've always wondered what Mario looked like as a baby!" the girls and Shenran all remarked as Mario groaned, set his crown aside and faceplanted the table. He could feel his face turn pink and red from all the cooing, snickering, and giggles. It was then the lights to the ballroom went dark and some jazz and swing music from a small big band group began to play on the ballroom stage. All the music players could be seen wearing red jazzy jackets and black straw boater hats. However, one particular figure was still in the dark. Before Mario could see who the pony was, Pinkie appeared from the side with a microphone in her fore-hoof.

"Filly and Gentlecolts," Pinkie announced excited as the band played in the background, "Welcome to the reception party of Princess Twilight and Prince Mario! This special pony has written a special song just for our new royal couple!"

"I didn't know Sapphire Shores was going to write an original song for us!" said Twilight excitedly as Mario smiled. Little did they know that the rest of the ponies were just smirking to themselves.

"And now...here is our special singer for tonight's event..." Pinkie announced as the spotlight on the pony in center stage lit up, " _SWEETIE BELLE_!" Twilight and Mario gasped before they smiled excitedly. Sweetie Belle then did an elegant twirl so she was facing the audience. She had dressed up in a glittery red dress with red shoes and a black floppy hat on her head. She was also wearing a headset.

[Sweetie Belle - She swayed from side to side and smiled for the crowd as the band played behind her.]

 _ba-la-da-da,  
da-la-la-da-da, ba-da-da  
la-ba-da-da,_

As the band stopped playing for a moment, the ponies gave Sweetie Belle some cheers.

"Thank you, everypony," said Sweetie Belle, "I'm going to be honest that I'm really nervous to sing before everypony, but Prince Mario and Princess Twilight are my friends and I wanted to give them a special present for their special day. Especially for Mario, who has made me and my friends feel special and beautiful despite not having our cutie marks yet. They've always said they loved my singing voice so...I hope you'll enjoy my song too." She then turned to the band, " _Hit it_!"

The band began to play their music as Apple Bloom, Scootaloo appeared beside her dressed in grey vertical stripped jackets, pants, and black and white dancing shoes, with matching bonnet style hats on their heads and did a nice choreographed routine. (Because Scootaloo actually did the routine this time around with lots of help from Rarity...)

If you know the song, sing along!

[Sweetie Belle]

 _Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?  
It's freedom like you never knew_

[Sweetie Belle - as she said the last line, she tossed her hat so that it flew in front of her in a circle and returned to fore-hoof and put it back on her head.]

 _Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word, I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you_

[Sweetie Belle - when she sang the third line, she jumped into the air on her hind legs. Then the band minus the drummer, tilted their instruments afterward.]

 _Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon  
From this great, wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab bits with me  
Oh, yeah!_

[Sweetie Belle and Band - Every time she said "jump", she and the two fillies did a little hop into the air. As she sang the last line on the stanza, she stood on her hind legs, pointed a fore-leg into the air and then point her side.]

 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away (oohoohooh)  
And if the dark clouds starts to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your one up mare_

[Sweetie Belle and Band - Apple Bloom and Scootaloo helped Sweetie Belle jump up high into the air. One of the band members was able to get her to twirl into the air and float slowly down to the stage. Sweetie Belle then swayed from side to side with the two fillies. Then the three fillies posed and flicked a fore-leg to make it look like they finger snapped as a "click" was heard. Then Sweetie Belle spread out her fore-legs as the three fillies stepped forward a bit on their hind legs.]

 _So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no power-up like dancing  
You know you're my superstar (You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
So, let's do this odyssey!_

[The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Band - The three fillies stood on their hind legs and bounced on one hind leg to the next facing the right, then the left, then the right, then the left, the left again, then the right, then the left. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo then posed as Sweetie Belle twirled in place twice before taking a step back and bopped a fore leg at her side. Mario, Twilight and the others cheered as Shenran and Mario whistled loudly.]

 _Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey, ya see!  
Odyssey! Odyssey!_

[Sweetie Belle - Apple Bloom and Scootaloo went back to their own routine.]

 _Spin the wheel, take a chance  
Every journey starts a new romance  
A new world's calling out to you_

 _Take a turn, off the path  
From a new addition to the cast  
You know that any captain needs a crew_

[Sweetie Belle - She posed, then moved from side to side quickly, before jumping into the air a bit on her hind legs and the band, who could, tipped their instruments afterward.]

 _Take it in a stride  
As you move side to side  
They're just a different points of view  
Jump with me, grab bits with me  
Oh yeah! _

[Sweetie Belle and Band - The three fillies would hop into the air whenever Sweetie said "jump", but this time the three fillies then put a spotlight over Mario as they gave him a smile. Mario chuckled to himself.]

 _Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump without a care (Jump without a care)  
Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there (oohoohooh)  
And if you find you're short on joy (Find your short on joy)  
Don't fret, just don't forget that  
You're still our one up colt_

[Sweetie Belle and Band - Sweetie Belle adjusted, then tapped her hooves on the stage floor before swaying from side to side. Sweetie Belle removed her hat and brushed a fore-hoof through her mane.]

 _So go on straighten up your crown (Straighten up your crown)  
Let your hooves begin to tap (Hooves began to tap)  
This rhythm's a magic spell  
Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar)  
No one else can make it this far  
Put a comb though that mane  
Now you got some game  
Oh, let's do the odyssey_

[Sweetie Belle and Band - As the three fillies band to jump again, Mario, Twilight, and the rest of the six ponies and Spike had all gathered in the center of the stage to start dancing together. Of course Mario and Twilight were dancing together. So were Shenran and Fluttershy. Spike even got to dance with Rarity! Then Sweetie Belle made her one up pose from before.]

 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away (oohoohooh)  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause  
I'll be your one up mare_

[Sweetie Belle and Band - Sweetie Belle just let herself bop to the rhythm of the music as she sang. Everypony else who could fit on the dance floor began to dance. Then as the band played a brief instrumental. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo posed and raised a fore-hoof into the air as Sweetie Belle posed and did some jazz hooves.]

 _Now listen all you mares and colts (all your mares and colts)  
All around Equestria (All around Equestria)  
Don't be afraid to get up and move  
You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars)  
We're the ones who make it this far  
Put a smile on that face  
There's no time to waste  
So, let's do the odyssey_

Everypony cheered loudly and excitedly. Sweetie Belle just giggled cutely as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo set her down and the three fillies took a bow before the audience.

"Now this is what we should have done for the Talent Show!" Scootaloo remarked.

"Hey, since we did such a great job!" said Apple Bloom, "Maybe we got our cutie marks!" The three fillies rushed off stage to find a place to undress and find out. The mane seven, Shenran, and Spike watched them. Shenran looked confused at all the smiles.

"Cutie Mark check," Applejack remarked as Shenran nodded in understanding.

" **OH COME ON!** " Sweetie Belle bellowed not too far away. The eight ponies and Spike all laughed. Despite their disappointment, the three fillies were still able to put on some smiles when they returned. After all, they didn't do this for their cutie marks, but for the new Prince and Princess, who were more than pleased with their performance.

Late that night, Twilight was holding her bouquet as she tossed it into the air behind her. Several mare reached out to grab it, but it ended up bouncing away from them...and right into Fluttershy's fore-hooves.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy exclaimed since she had stayed away from the crowd of mares. Rarity squealed with glee.

"Fluttershy! This means you and Shenran are next to be married!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly. The two ponies looked at each other before blushing heavily and shyly looking away from each other. Then they just giggled bashfully at each other. The others just laughed at how cute they looked when Mario escorted Twilight into their private chariot so they could head off to their Honeymoon. Once Fluttershy and Shenran had recovered, the six ponies and Spike rushed up to the front of the carriage.

"Have a good time!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced up and down.

"See y'all when you get back!" Applejack shouted.

"Have fun!" Spike called out.

"Bye!" The rest of their friends shouted as Mario and Twilight waved goodbye as their chariot headed off into the night. The newlyweds smiled at each other as Mario grabbed one of Twilight's fore-hooves in his own.

"Thank you," said Mario softly, "For making me the happiest stallion in Equestria."

"Thank you," Twilight answered, "For making me the happiest mare." Then they shared a kiss as their chariot rode into the distance under a clear and beautiful starry night.

 **And there you have it! While most of you could have guessed that Mario would become an Alicorn Prince. I don't know how many of you thought Mario and Twilight would also get married. I hope you enjoyed both the bonus content and the modified and extra song. It was always a personal dream of mine to see Sweetie Belle sing "Jump up, Super Star".**

 **Okay, I'm gonna make this clear for those who don't read the reviews. The next intermission will NOT be the Equestria Girls. As of right now, what happened in that movie is not main canon and I'll be sticking with the main series for now. I might do the movies and shorts as a separate story, but not right now.**

 **The next intermission before heading into season 4 will probably be focused on Mario, and his new wife Twilight, but this is still a family story so despite being married, fluff and romance will be minimal.**

 **And please refrain from any mature or inappropriate comments in the reviews, even if you are trying to support their marriage. Thank you.**

 **And yes, I will update the story picture to show Mario as an Alicorn. Just...give me time to draw it first...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	69. Intermission 3

Intermission #3

 _Pony's Log Number 400: Sometimes I feel like no matter how much love I have to offer, I'll never get the appreciation I deserve. Am I going to have to draw the line..._

Somewhere located on the heart of the South Luna Ocean was a collection of small islands that were home to one of the most popular vacation destinations aside from Las Pegasus. This was the location of Horse-a-lulu. A tropical getaway resort that sported one large city area and tourist destination on its main island while the other smaller islands featured more rural vacation destinations. It was at the hotel of one of the most rural island, Northwest Horse-a-lulu, that the newlywed Prince and Princess has decided to make their stay for their honeymoon. It had also been a surprise since everypony but the couple had known the Princess Celestia had chosen the location. She had also figured that the new couple wouldn't be hounded by fan-ponies as badly than if they had stayed at the main island. For the moment, Twilight was sitting on one of two beds of the bedroom to their luxury suite, which Princess Celestia had covered the expenses herself, as well as some other benefits like room service. Otherwise the newlyweds might have taken a more modest room. For the moment, Twilight was currently looking at various pamphlets and brochures in deciding what they could do during their two week stay.

"Now let's see," said Twilight as she looked at a paper she was using to create a schedule, "I know for sure that I want to see the island's observatory and this island's natural history museum...and who couldn't resist a romantic walk along the beach at sunset. I think Rarity packed me some tropical dresses...surprisingly..."

"Can you not wear a hat with your dress, Twilight?" Mario asked as he walked out of the bathroom, but his face wasn't visible to see at the moment, "I really want to put a freshly picked hibiscus flower in my wife's mane." Twilight giggled to herself. Being called his wife just made her feel all giddy inside.

"Alright sweetie, if that will make you...YAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight turned around to face Mario and screamed. A suspenseful tone was heard as Mario stood before Twilight with his face covered in a slimy green goop.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked innocently.

"You look like you washed your face in bog slime!" Twilight pointed out. Mario blinked and then laughed.

"Twilight, this is that facial mask cream Rarity gave me," Mario explained, "It's supposed to be great for my complexion and makes my face glow." Twilight just rolled her eyes at him.

"You seriously spent _way_ too much time with Rarity," Twilight remarked. Mario sighed.

"You can't blame her for everything, honey," Mario pointed out, "What did you expect to happen when I have six mares and three fillies as best friends? And one of them is now my own wife?" Twilight giggled to herself.

"Just wash off your face please," Twilight asked sweetly. Mario smiled, even thought it was difficult to see it on his face, as he headed back into the bathroom and closed the door with his magic. Twilight then just continued to try and work on her schedule, but after a while she found herself frustrated with what she wanted to do, pushed the pamphlets away with her magic, and groaned.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mario asked, his face now clean as he came out of the bathroom and walked up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just don't know how to plan out our vacation here," Twilight complained, "It's not like anypony told us we were coming to Horse-a-lulu beforehand!" Mario chuckled.

"Ever thought maybe we could just...not plan and go have fun?" Mario proposed as Twilight's eyes shot wide open.

"Do you remember who you married?" Twilight commented as she looked at Mario skeptically.

"A beautiful mare who became a Princess," Mario replied. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and?" Twilight replied.

"She can be a little too organized," Mario pointed out.

"You're treading thin ice, my husband," Twilight warned.

"Sorry," said Mario, "I just don't want you to stress yourself out. This is our honeymoon! Let's just head out of the hotel and take a look around for today. Then tomorrow, we can organize a schedule together. That sound fair?" Twilight just sighed as she set her materials down and gave a nod. Mario then grabbed Twilight's hair brush and started stroking it gently against her mane. Twilight just sighed contently and let Mario do his job. However, a sneaky little smirk appeared on Twilight's face she started flicking her tail about. Several times, the end of her tail hit Mario's nose, making it difficult for him to concentrate before he dropped the brush and turned away.

"AH-CHOO!" Mario sneezed loudly as he grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose. Twilight just snickered to herself.

"If you wanted me to brush your tail, you could have just asked," Mario remarked, slightly annoyed. Twilight just gave him a cute smile as if she had made that very request. Mario just rolled his eyes and got to work. About half a hour later, both Twilight's mane and tail shined in the sunlight. Twilight rubbed a fore-hoof through her name to enjoy how soft it was.

"Alright," said Twilight as she climbed off the bed, "Let's get going." Mario smiled, put on the beret Twilight liked to see him wear, and they exited their bedroom, which led into the living room of their suite. Inside the main room was a living room and kitchen. The kitchen had with an island counter on it, with a personal stove, refrigerator and other kitchen shelves and cabinets. The living room had a couple of plush sofas, a low coffee table, and a music set along the opposite wall. In addition was an outside area that had a large balcony since they were on the top floor. Twilight then headed to the front door when Mario noticed something outside on the balcony and headed in that direction instead.

"Honey?" Twilight asked as Mario trotted over the balcony. He then opened his wings and flew up to a nearby tree filled with freshly grown hibiscus flowers and used his magic to pluck a yellow hibiscus. Twilight stood at the entrance to the balcony as Mario hovered next to her and placed the hibiscus flower into her mane. Twilight just smiled as Mario kissed her cheek as he continued to hover next to her.

"Come fly with me, Twilight!" Mario suggested as he put on his magic saddle bag.

"Mario, unlike you, I have no real flying experience," Twilight pointed out as she opened her wings, "I can't exactly fly with these things yet."

"But you flew so beautifully after the coronation, remember?" Mario reminded her.

"That was different!" Twilight protested.

"How so, honey?" Mario asked her curiously.

"I think it was just a spur of happiness," said Twilight, "I can't even stay off the ground for more than a few seconds anymore! In fact, these wings are such a hassle, especially when I'm trying to sleep." Mario just hummed to himself as Twilight sighed and closed her wings.

"Well, then ride on my back," said Mario, "you can just relax your wings and enjoy the ride." Twilight hesitated for a moment but then just smiled as she quickly climbed into his back and wrapped her fore-legs securely around his neck. Mario then opened his own wings and took off into the sky. For the record, Mario was just under 10.0 wing power in terms of speed, but thanks to practice from his magic wing power ups and some flying tips from Spitfire. Mario was fairly proficient with maneuvering and could even do a few tricks. Twilight knew the last one was true.

"Now slow and steady, honey," Twilight warned, "I don't want you...AAAAAAAAAH! MARIO! NOT THE LOOP-DE-LOOPS!" Mario just laughed hearted as he did a second one and then flew high up into the sky.

(cue Hawaiian Roller Coast ride in the background)

It wasn't long before Mario arrived just above some clouds. Twilight recovered and smacked the back of his head. Mario flinched but just chuckled to himself. It was then they flew by some sea gulls flying in formation.

"Hi there!" Mario said to one of them.

"SQUAWK!" the sea gull yelped before suddenly falling down.

"Oops," said Mario sheepishly, "Sorry!" Mario then flew off as the sea gull recovered. Mario then quickly scanned below and then gasped.

"Alright, they're there!" Mario called out.

"Who?" Twilight asked puzzled, "AAAH!" Twilight yelped as Mario descended rather quickly so they were flying just a few yards above the deep blue sea. Twilight was about to smack Mario's head again when she saw why he had flew down so quickly. Down below the two Alicorns was a huge school of dolphins swimming and jumping happily in the water. Twilight just smiled excitedly as she sat up on Mario's back and watched the dolphins play. Mario then flew closer the surface of the water and then, using his momentum, started to submerge in and out of the water like a dolphin. While only Twilight's hind legs went under the water, but the purple Alicorn still got wet. But Twilight didn't seem to mind that one bit since the weather was very warm. She just chuckled and giggled happily as Mario rose back above the sea and then lifted his head back to imitate the spout of a water fountain with his mouth. Twilight laughed happily.

"Woo-hooo!" Twilight cheered loudly as she raised her fore-legs into the air. Mario then titled a bit to the side as he gently flew then across the ocean some more and headed towards a large sandy beach in the background.

(End Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride in the background)

It wasn't long before the two ponies made their landing and were now just walking side by side along the beach. Along the way, they had run into a pony making shaved ice and were holding the little shaved ice cones with their magic.

"Mmmm...this pineapple-coconut flavor is really good," said Twilight as she took another lick, "Try it honey!" Twilight presented her snow cone to Mario, who took a modest taste.

"Not bad," Mario replied as he held his own closer to his mouth, "Thought I prefer my strawberry-lemonade." He took another generous lick of his own. Twilight just smiled.

"What?" Mario asked innocently.

"You're supposed to offer me some of yours," Twilight pointed out, slightly annoyed.

"Really?" Mario replied, still keeping a clueless demeanor, as he took another bite from his cone, "Why would I do that?" Twilight snorted.

"Gee...I don't know...cause I'm _your wife_?" Twilight retorted indignantly. Mario laughed.

"You're so cute when you get mad," Mario remarked. Twilight rolled her eyes at him when he presented his cone for her to taste.

"Help yourself my princess," Mario said to her gently. Twilight giggled as she took a taste, hummed happily, and then slammed his cone between his eyes, making him look like an Alicorn with two horns on his head.

"Exterior Brain _freeze_!" Mario flinched from the cold ice hitting his forehead. Twilight just laughed as Mario removed the ruined snow cone off his fore-head and tossed it away into a nearby trash can. Twilight was still chuckling to herself when he got a sly smirk on his face and grabs her snow cone with his magic.

"Mario, no...no!" Twilight pleaded, trying to be stern but then ran for her life, "Don't! _Don't_! EEEK!" Mario followed after her. Their little chase continued until Mario stuck Twilight's cone into her fore-head, making Twilight yelped from the cold ice on her fore-head. Now it was Mario's turn to laugh...until Twilight forced open his mouth and shoved the rest of the icy contents into his mouth. Twilight was in tears from laughter seeing Mario scream from a now _internal_ brain freeze.

Once Mario had recovered, the couple then made their way towards a little cafe that sat along the edge of the beach. They had been having so much fun together that it was nearly lunch time. The fact they had skipped breakfast and had only had a snow cone made it pretty obvious they were both hungry. Mario's stomach gave a loud growl that startled Twilight.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Twilight exclaimed as Mario blushed.

"Sorry," Mario replied when Twilight's stomach growled just as loudly. Now it was Twilight's turn to blush. Mario chuckled.

"I love you so much," he told her sweetly. Twilight giggled and gave him a kiss before they found themselves an empty table and took a seat. It was then their waitress, an unicorn mare, came up their table and gasped.

"Prince Mario Star and Princess Twilight Sparkle!" she exclaimed, "it is an honor to have you two to visit my little cafe! My name is Sunny Sunshine. What can I get for you?"

"Could we...have a menu first?" Mario pointed out slowly. Sunny blinked before she blushed.

"Oh r-r-right!" she stuttered, "I'm so sorry! I'll...I'll be right back!" She quickly zipped away and then returned holding two menus with her magic.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little ahead of myself," Sunny said sheepishly.

"It's alright," said Twilight with a smile, "But can you please keep it down? We would like to just enjoy what your cafe has to offer without being hounded by fans."

"Oh of course," Sunny replied, "I'll give you a few minutes to look at the menu. Can I interest you in our special pineapple-lemonade?" Twilight and Mario smiled at each other.

"We'll take one each," Mario replied as Sunny smiled and headed off. Mario was just mumbling to himself when he felt two shadows appear behind his head.

"Huh?" Mario replied as he turned and saw two mares standing before him with giddy smiles on their faces. The one on the left was a pastel green unicorn with dark brown mane and tail. Her mane was tied up into a mini bun with a pastel yellow ribbon. She also had the same ribbon on her tail. The mare on the left was a cherry colored Pegasus with a white and light pink mane and tail. She also had a glittery gem studded cherry blossom barrette clip on the side of her mane.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," said the cherry Pegasus to Mario, "and this is my sister Anemone. We just wanted to say that we're, like, _your biggest fans_!" Mario just blinked as Twilight looked with interest.

"Well...thank you," said Mario slowly, "This is my wife, Princess..."

"Oh! Princess Twilight Sparkle!" said Anemone excitedly, "You're so pretty and so cute! Poke!" Twilight was left a little baffled when the green mare used her magic to make a fairy wand that had a lemon slice on the top appear and tap her cheek. Sakura chuckled.

"My little sister, despite her love for flowers, _really_ loves lemons," Sakura replied, "she likes to pretend she is a lovable lemon fairy!"

"I spread hugs and pokes to all who need a smile," Anemone replied. Twilight giggled since it reminded them of a certain pink pony back home.

"Well, what can my husband and I do you?" Twilight asked. If one had paid close attention to Sakura's face, they would have noticed for a brief second that the smile on her face disappeared for a moment before reappearing again.

"My big sister and I just wanted some autographs," Anemone replied as she used her magic to pull out a notepad for the two of them. Twilight signed them first and Mario did the second. Sakura started making light squeals as Mario signed her notepad.

"Please put "to your precious sweetie Sakura," the cherry Pegasus asked giddily. Mario rolled his eyes discreetly as he did what was asked and then handed Sakura her notepad, which the Pegasus grabbed with her wing and tucked it into her mane.

"Thanks!" the two mare said excitedly before galloping away. Twilight gave her husband a smirk.

"Have fun with your fan-girls?" Twilight asked with a smirk, her jealousy was not that well hidden from him.

"No," Mario replied bluntly, "That Sakura pony was making me feel rather uncomfortable."

"Well, they're gone now, so let's find something to order and get some lunch, I'm starving," Twilight replied.

"Good idea," said Mario with a sigh. It didn't take long before they did find something to order and ate quietly until they heard the sound of a radio nearby. Summer had used her magic to raise the volume a bit when the music was replaced by an audience applauding.

" _And now back to our program_ ," said radio host number one, " _it has been said that our Prince and Princess are spending their lovely honeymoon somewhere in the South Luna Sea._ "

" _Yeah probably to find the right spot to throw the Prince overboard_ ," said radio host number two as some background audience laughter was heard, " _I mean what did she see in the guy_?" Mario flinched at that comment. Even Twilight was taken aback by the brash comment.

" _Isn't he just some baggage Princess Celestia took in as a foal_?" radio host number three remarked, " _Bet she gave him wings just so he would stop crying_."

" _I hear she even gave him new hind legs after he wrecked his own_ ," radio host number four added, " _I still say he got away with using magic spells to enhance his speed_!" Some murmurs from the audience showed that they agreed with them.

" _I know right?_ " radio host number two added, " _Who has ever heard of anypony breaking speeds of Mach 2 on their own!? It's not realistic!_ "

" _Mario Star himself is unrealistic_!" radio host number four added, " _just the fact Princess Celestia says he's the Seventh Element of Harmony is downright disgusting_! _He's SO fake_!" The audience from the radio cheered.

" _I bet those friends of his just stuck him in somewhere during their great feats of heroism just so he could have credit for saving Equestria!_ " radio host number one added, making the audience cheer louder.

" _He thinks he's part of that group of mares when really he's just nothing but an add-on_!" radio host number two remarked. It was then Summer arrived at the table and Mario was looking most upset.

"Excuse me!" said Twilight quickly, "can you please change the radio station? It's upsetting my husband!" Summer looked puzzled until she heard some laughter from the radio.

" _I bet Mario's got ugly he hasn't even used yet!_ " radio host number one said with a chuckle as the audience laughed harder. Summer gasped and quickly changed the station.

"I'm so, so, sorry," said Summer sadly, "I wasn't paying attention to the radio and I didn't realize they were on the air!"

"Who are those ponies anyway?" Twilight demanded, "and what gives them the right to insult my husband like that?" Summer sighed.

"They are the hosts of Horse-a-lulu's most popular radio program, The Saddle," Summer explained, "their radio station is here on this island. They like to discuss current events in Equestria...and make hurtful insults about ponies, especially royalty."

"Well that doesn't seem right," Twilight remarked, "My husband and I just might have to pay a visit to this radio station and give them a _piece of our minds_."

"What's the point, dear?" Mario replied sadly, "No matter where in Equestria I go, ponies just find me such an easy target to mock and heckle."

"Hey, don't let those jerks get to you," said Twilight as she held his fore-hoof, "Sunny went to alot of trouble to make this delicious lunch for us. Let's eat and go explore the town okay?" Mario looked at her sadly and then smiled.

"Okay," said Mario as he looked at the food, "the food is really delicious..." Sunny chuckled as she let the royal couple enjoy their meal. Once the two Alicorns had finished and paid for their meal, which Mario gave Sunny a generous tip, they headed towards the town. They were waiting patiently for the traffic signal to change so they could cross the street when Mario gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Twilight returned the gesture, making Mario chuckle.

"It's nice when the love you give gets returned," said Mario as Twilight leaned against his side a bit as Mario held her with one of his wings. They had barely finished crossing the streets when they ran into two familiar fan girls.

"Hey there!" said Sakura.

"Hello girls," said Twilight, trying to stay polite and cheerful, "what brings you here?"

"Well," said Sakura as she walked up to Mario's face, "Since we _actually_ live here, we thought you two like to have a tour of the town to know where all coolest places are." Sakura batted her eyelashes at Mario.

"Good grief," Mario groaned with an eye roll, "We appreciate the thought girls...but my wife and I just wanna..."

"We'd be happy to take you up on that offer!" Twilight interrupted, making Mario's look at her with a slightly opened mouth.

"Excellent!" said Sakura as she wrapped a fore-leg around Mario's forelegs, "step right this way!" She continued to try gazing into Mario's eyes as he just looked away and gave his wife a "why'd you say yes" look on his face. Twilight just giggled to herself as Anemone walked along the side her sister.

For the most part, the tour was actually very enjoyable. Sakura showed them all the coolest places in town, like a local outdoor market place, the town's personal arcade (where Twilight had to drag Mario out of the building since he got hooked on a game called Pac-Pony), several local diners and dives famous for classic eats and island exclusive specialties, the observatory, the island's local library (Mario had to drag Twilight out of that building), the local pawn shop where Twilight wanted to do some "antiquing" at some point, and even a spa. The only downer was the fact that everywhere the four ponies went, some of the town's ponies would be making rude comments about Mario. Twilight continued to encourage her husband not to let it bother him, but she knew Mario was feeling hurt by the remarks. And as cute as it looked seeing Anemone tell some of them off and threatening them with "hard lemon pokes", it did very little in cheering up the Alicorn Prince.

By late afternoon, the group had stopped at the last location of the town tour, which was a small little house that was home to a hula dancing school. Mario and Twilight couldn't help but awe at seeing dozens of little native foals, colts, and fillies learning how to do their island's native dance. Plus the young ponies were more than excited to see both Mario and Twilight, which really helped brighten the former's mood. And both Anemone and Sakura were experienced enough to show the couple the dance themselves. The hula was a difficult dance to learn because of the fact that it required a pony to balance and sway using only their hind legs. So with each Alicorn wearing a grass skirt, a white tank top, leafy bracelets on their hooves and a leafy crown on their heads. They began their own lesson with the two sisters. Mario was rather impressed to see Twilight was a much faster learner at the hula than he was.

"You're _really_ good at this," said Mario surprised as Twilight just had her eyes closed and embraced the music.

"And you said that I couldn't dance," Twilight remarked as Mario blushed.

"I was talking about your freestyle!" Mario retorted, "You're clearly good at tap and ballet!" Twilight chuckled and just continued to dance gracefully when Mario was still feeling rather stiff.

"Try to relax a little more," said Sakura as she got rather close to the Prince, "Just embrace the music of the island!" She battled her eyelashes at him again. If Mario hadn't felt uncomfortable before trying to hula dance, he certainly _did_ now. Twilight took notice when she danced over to Sakura and roughly bumped her out of the way, causing the cherry Pegasus to crash somewhere in the background.

"Need a rescue?" Twilight asked him with a smile on her face. Mario smiled back.

"My hero," said Mario, feeling better and finally was able to move a little more fluently. Sakura recovered as she got to her hooves and just watched the two Alicorns dance together. She growled jealously.

"Oh it is on, _Princess_!" Sakura snarled to herself. Anemone noticed her sister's face.

"What are you up to?" Anemone asked suspiciously.

"Watch your tone and bud out, _little_ sister," said Sakura indignantly and went back to the royal couple. Anemone glared at her.

"Don't make me give you hard lemon pokes," Anemone warned, but she said that to herself.

Soon the sun began to set in the sky as the four ponies made their way back to the hotel Twilight and Mario were staying at.

"Well, thank you two so much for tour of the town," said Mario, "This should help my wife and I plan out our stay here."

"But we only showed you the town, Prince Mario," Anemone pointed out.

"Just Mario please," he told her gently, "same goes for my wife. No need for formalities with us. We consider you guys our friends." Anemone was a little surprised while Sakura bounced giddily on her hooves.

"Oh...okay, Mario," Anemone replied, "As I was saying, there's _even_ more fun to do around the island, especially around the beach and the mountains!" Mario and Twilight exchanged smiles with each other.

"Well, would you girls mind if we continued the island tour tomorrow?" Twilight offered. Sakura and Anemone smiled excitedly.

"Ooooh, we would love to, Princess Twilight," Anemone answered, "Oh! I mean...Twilight. We can even show you our garden and our personal greenhouses where we grow our special flowers year around!"

"I'm guessing cherry blossoms and anemones?" Mario asked since he had noticed those were the flowers they had for cutie marks.

"You got it, handsome," Sakura replied with a wink as Mario made a face of disgust and annoyance.

"Well, we'll be see you tomorrow then," said Twilight, trying to get Mario out of an awkward situation, "How's around 9-ish in the morning?"

"Works for us," said Sakura, "it was a pleasure getting to spend the day with you!" Sakura extended her hoof to shake to Mario, but Twilight grabbed it instead.

"Likewise," Twilight replied as she gave her a smile. Sakura returned it, but in both of their eyes, Mario could see the signs of two mares staring each other down and the looks remained as they pulled away.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Anemone answered, "Hugs and Pokes to you all!" Twilight giggled as Mario smiled.

"Same to you," Twilight answered as the two sisters left and the royal couple headed inside. Mario stayed rather quiet for the most part and remained that way long after the sun had set and the two ponies were enjoying a little late night coconut cake while watching some earth ponies spin and twirl wooden sticks that were on fire in the hotel patio area. The two ponies finished their routine by drinking some water and spewing it at one end of their sticks to make a giant flame appear. Twilight oohed in amazement as she and the crowd applauded. Sure, Spike could have probably done that trick easily, but it was still impressive to see an earth pony do it. Mario did as well, but his clapping was more half hearted. He had something on his mind.

"Sweetheart," said Mario as Twilight took a rather sloppy bite of her coconut cake.

"Yes?" Twilight asked with her mouth full of cake. Mario was tempted to tell Twilight about bad manners, but he let it slide.

"Why did you suggest we spend more time with Sakura and Anemone?" Mario asked.

"What's wrong with spending time with our new friends?" Twilight replied.

"Friends I don't mind," said Mario, "I mean I have no problems with Anemone. It's just...if you hadn't noticed...Sakura...was getting a little _too_ friendly with me."

"I know, honey," said Twilight as she took another bite of her cake and used her magic to wipe her cheeks, "But as long as I'm around she can't hurt you."

"True, but she was making me feel _very_ uncomfortable," said Mario, "Like..."Pinkie Pie having a crush on me" uncomfortable."

"Maybe when we see them again tomorrow, you can tell Sakura how you're feeling," said Twilight, "I'm sure if you tell you how her behavior is bothering you, she'll back off."

"It's a good idea, honey," said Mario as he took a bite of his cake and swallowed, "Guess I really did marry the smartest mare in Equestria." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that was just...cheesy," Twilight remarked.

"But it is true," Mario remarked as he leaned forward to kiss her and Twilight returned to gesture. As they pulled away, they saw a mare who was clearly from the upper class looking at them snootily.

"What do you see in him, child?" she asked in her stuck up manner, "He's not _real_ royalty."

"And yet he has wings just like I do," Twilight retorted angrily as Mario glared and opened his wings to prove a point, "And I clearly see alot more about him than you can!" The mare just huffed and walked away from them. Mario growled angrily as he slammed a fore-hoof to the table.

"What's wrong with me?!" Mario snapped. Twilight then used her magic to set her chair next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Absolutely nothing," said Twilight, "They're the ones with the problem." Mario hummed and just held his wife close while staring at his unfinished cake. Twilight's eyes shifted from her husband to the slice of half-eaten cake.

"You gonna eat that?" Twilight asked with a large smile on her face. Mario just smiled, rolled his eyes, and used his magic to feed the cake slice to her. As good as the coconut cake was, he was still partial to chocolate.

The next morning, the two sisters wasted no time taking the royal couple over a large stretch of land that seemed to be as big as Sweet Apple Acres. The big difference was that the landscape was filled with various kinds of tropical and seasonal flowers and trees to boot. Since it was also late spring, most of the flowers were in full bloom, adding to the area's natural beauty.

"Whoa!" said Mario and Twilight in amazement as they scanned the area and looked at all the types of flowers growing around the area. They also noticed that the heart of the garden area had a rather large and extravagant fountain with a little dragon statue on the top surrounded by a rather large sized Gazebo structure above it.

"This is quite a lovely garden," said Mario.

"You two must have worked really hard to make the place look so pretty," said Twilight.

"Well, it does take alot of work managing so many different types of flowers," Anemone answered, "Fortunately, we've got the library..."

"Library?! Did you say _library_!?" Twilight exclaimed excitedly as she zipped up to the lime green ponies face, leaning forward on her fore-legs.

"Uhh...y-yeah," said Anemone timidly, "I-I can show you if you want me to."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Twilight replied, bouncing on her hooves excitedly and opening her wings.

"Alright, come and follow me," said Anemone with a giggle. Mario was about to follow when Twilight turned around to face him and closed her wings.

"Sweetheart, didn't you want to speak to Sakura alone while I go check out the (squee) library?" Twilight asked her husband. Sakura was kind of surprised to that Twilight would suggest that, but was still excited to be alone with Mario. Mario just nodded nervously as Anemone led Twilight to their garden library. Mario then turned to see Sakura, just smiling and batting her eye lashes at him. Mario just sighed loudly.

"Sakura, we need to talk," said Mario gently.

"What about cutie?" Sakura asked. Mario breathed deeply to keep his cool.

"Sakura, I can tell you...like me..." Mario said gently.

" _Love_ is the better word," Sakura replied. Mario grunted angrily.

"Sakura, I'm as much a believer in love in first sight as the next pony," Mario said firmly, "I mean that's how I felt seeing Twilight for the first time, but you're really making me feel uncomfortable when you keep getting my face and _trying_ to be all cute with me all the time!" Sakura just blinked.

"Y-y-you mean," Sakura stuttered, "you...don't...like me?" Sakura's eyes watered as she sat down and started to cry.

"Sakura..." Mario said gently. He hadn't meant to make the cherry Pegasus cry.

"S-s-s-sorry," Sakura croaked, "it's just...I do like you and...well...I had hoped I could get you to like me back...and...I...I just wanted..." Sakura was sobbing as Mario sat next to her.

"Listen, Sakura," said Mario, "I didn't mean to sound cruel. I'm just saying that you don't need to keep getting in my face and trying to make me like you. If you just try to be my friend, then I can like you in _that_ manner. My wife won't object to that!"

"But I want more than that!" Sakura wailed.

"I'm sorry Sakura," said Mario, "But I already have my special somepony. But if you need a friend who cares I'd be more than happy to..."

!

What happened next, caught Mario completely off guard. Sakura quickly wrapped her fore-legs around his neck...

and she had kissed him on the lips!

And before Mario could push her off, Twilight had returned!

"Honey," she called out excitedly, "you should see all the cool books Anemone has on...GASP!"

Twilight was just in shock for a moment before her eyes watered and she tried to take off into the air as she began to attempt to fly away, but she was couldn't take off and soon just left her wings open and ran off.

BOOM!

Mario then used a force field to knock Sakura away. He was furious.

" _Now look what you did_!?" Mario yelled at her before trying to take off and search for his now distraught wife. Sakura just watched Mario take off into the sky as she began to cry once more. It didn't take long before Mario saw Twilight trying to run off as fast as her hooves could take her, tears streaming down her face, as he flew above her.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight, wait!" Mario called out, but Twilight refused to stop. Mario then used his magic to teleport in front of her, bringing Twilight to a stop.

"Twilight, please I..."

SMACK!

"Don't _talk to me_!" Twilight yelled angrily as she slapped him hard across the face, "Just stay away from me you cheating mustang!" Twilight then ran around him and tried to take off before Mario teleported in front of her again.

"Twilight, let me explain," said Mario but Twilight ran around him again. Mario tried to teleport before her once more time, this time so quickly as Twilight slid right into him trying to stop. Mario held her as she landed on top off him and sat up.

"Let go of me!" Twilight shouted, as Mario gently but securely held her in his fore-legs as she struggled to break free.

" _Will you listen to me_!" Mario pleaded desperate, "What makes you think I would _ever_ do that to you?"

"I _saw_ you _kissing her_!" Twilight yelled.

"That doesn't mean I'm the one who did it!" Mario replied, "She caught me by surprise and I couldn't move out of the way!"

"I likely story!" said Twilight, "You stallions are all the same!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mario snapped back, "Do you really think that after all this time I spent staying committed to loving you and _you alone_ that I would just go and kiss the first girl who asked me to?"

"YES!" Twilight screamed, leaving Mario stunned as he finally let her go. He started to pant heavily as hot tears streamed down his face.

It wasn't from guilt or shame though.

Mario... _had fury_!

"You would choose to believe all those lies in your stupid head, Twilight Sparkle," Mario sobbed angrily, "instead of trying to listen to me or even thinking that this was just a misunderstanding and not me trying to betray you. _You just assume the worst of me. This isn't the first time you've done that to me and all I can't say is...I'VE HAD IT_! _If you don't wanna be with me, then I won't stop you_! _And thank you so much for showing me that everything I ever believed in was just lie_!"

" _And what's that supposed to mean?!_ " Twilight yelled back.

" _No matter how hard I try to spread love and compassion to others,_ " Mario croaked, " _all my effort is completely meaningless because you ponies are all the same. No matter what I do, you'll always think one way of me and nothing else! You're no better than all those ponies who spend their days tearing me apart from the inside out_!" Mario had barely finished his sentence when Twilight had just taken off into the air. Of course she didn't go flying for long Mario saw her make a crash landing. Surprisingly, Mario just watched and didn't even see if Twilight was alright.

" _LOVE IS WORTHLESS!_ " Mario screamed as loud as he could before he turned to fly off in the other direction and didn't look back. Twilight had heard him, but she just kept running in the opposite direction.

Mario soon arrived at the beach where he had brought her after they did some dolphin watching yesterday. Several other ponies were just enjoying some fun at the beach, but Mario clearly wasn't. He was fuming to himself as he kicked a sea shell along the surf.

"Stupid Twilight," Mario grumbled, "I already felt bad enough having some mare try to put her lips against my own. Then you go and think I would enjoy it. I didn't spend most of life trying to get you to notice me to betray you! But did you care! _No!_ " Mario then picked up several sea shells and started chucking them back into the water. Mario just huffed as he tried to calm himself down when a beach ball conked him in the head, leaving him dazed.

"Oops, sorry sir," said a young colt, "my sis isn't good with playing catch."

"I am so!" the young filly, "You just throw too hard!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Never mind!" Mario snapped irritably as he used his magic to hand them the ball, "Just take your ball!" The two ponies flinched as Mario sternly gave them the ball, but the two foals just trembled nervously, not bothering to grab their ball.

"Oh great," Mario retorted aloud as he dropped the ball in front of them, "now they think I'm some meanie for yelling at them. Bet they'll tell their parents and they'll complain that I'm mean to kids. Then it'll be in the papers that I don't like little ponies and UGGGGGGGH!" Mario then crouched to ground in frustration. He didn't even realize that the young siblings were still there, watching him vent.

"Are you okay mister?" the young colt asked gently.

"No, I'm not," Mario replied in depressed as he sat up, "Just go have your fun with your sister and be nice to each other I guess." Mario then opened his wings and flew off. The two just watched him leave with puzzled looks on their faces.

Mario then decided to just take a stroll about the town. He immediately found it bad idea because he was still walking past ponies who would look at him and murmur comments about him. Mario snarled.

"Horse-a-lulu, the best place to get away from it all. A tropical paradise!" Mario retorted in a mocking manner, " _Bleh_! Yeah right! I outta have the dodo who came up that slogan put in prison for false advertisement!" As he passed by, he took notice that one pony was struggling to carry a tall stack of boxes into one of the local shops. Suddenly the stallion lost his balance and the stack of boxes wobbled dangerously. Mario just watched the scene unfold until he flinched as the stallion fell over and all the boxes landed on top of him. A nearby mare, who looked young enough to be his daughter asked if he was alright. Mario then kept walking and pretended his hadn't seen anything. Doing so made him feel a pain in his heart.

"What?" Mario asked his own conscious when he saw the stallion yelling at the mare of what had happened, "Sure, I could have stopped the accident or helped out, but what good would it do? He'd probably just complain that I meddled in his business. He's practically doing that to that younger mare!" Mario had been right at that. He could see from the corner of his eye that the younger mare was being scolded by the older stallion. Mario then headed further up the street where he saw a local smoothie shop that was very overcrowded. Customers were complaining about slow service, even when there appeared to be only one mare trying to be a waitress. She seemed to be getting most of the complaints and was looking very overwhelmed.

"I could help her... _forget it_ ," Mario grumbled, "All that's gonna do is give those ponies a reason to blame their lack of patience on me! And I've had enough of ponies blaming me for their own miserable lives!" Mario then saw his reflection in a puddle of water, which showed the bitterness on his face.

"They don't deserve smoothies if you ask me," Mario said to himself as his reflection glared at him.

"Neither do you, Mr. Selfish," his reflection remarked as Mario growled.

"Who are you calling _selfish_?!" Mario yelled at his own reflection, "You're supposed to be on my side! _I don't like you anymore_!" Mario then stomped hard into the puddle, getting himself wet before opening his wings and taking off into the sky. Little did he know that a certain cherry colored Pegasus had been sitting at a nearly bench pretending to read a newspaper when she lowered it, revealing a very sad and tear stained face.

"What have I done?" Sakura asked herself in shame.

It was already night fall when Mario just, came for a landing near the summit of the island's dormant volcano. Mario just stared at the vast green valley below him. As beautiful as the sight was, it only made Mario feel very depressed and very lonely. He was just glad the location was on a small hiking trail so he knew he wouldn't be disturbed or bothered. He didn't think anypony would care to come after him anyway.

"What's the point of sharing love with ponies anyway?" Mario asked himself as he looked up to see what was a clear starry night, "The second something goes wrong, nopony is going to be by your side. They just leave you at the mercy of ponies who spend the rest of their lives tearing you apart." Mario looked at the valley as he felt his eyes water. As angry as he was, he couldn't deny one thing about himself.

His was heartbroken.

" _You always had to be right about me didn't you_!" Mario shouted angrily into the distance, " _That I never deserved to be loved! THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF SHARING LOVE WITH ANYPONY, CADANCE? WHY EVEN BOTHER_!?" Mario's voice echoed into the vast valley as he began to break down into tear and slumped to his knees.

"I just lost everything I cared about," Mario wept, "All because of a misunderstanding that nopony will _ever_ believe wasn't my fault! _What did I do to deserve being treated this way_?!" Mario then just wept loudly as his cries of anguish echoing into the night.

The next morning, Twilight had just buried herself under a large stack of pillows and had put on some rather depressing music to listen to. Apparently this was habit of Twilight's whenever she felt like a failure or was extremely depressed. (She had apparently made them alot when Mario told her he wanted to study friendship without her. Mario had found out about them from Spike.) In addition, Twilight had been under her little "fortress" since she had returned to the hotel yesterday in tears. She was feeling very depressed, not to mention heartbroken. Then her little pillow fortress collapsed, showing that Twilight's tears were still flowing as she whimpered and rested her head against a tissue box. She didn't even remember if she had fallen asleep at all last night, but her eyes felt all red and puffy. Her mane and tail were rather frazzled from the heat despite being inside. Twilight just sighed to herself as she slowly sniffled and headed into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She looked at her frazzled mane, noticing the hibiscus flower was still intact before pulling it out and tossing it into a wastebasket.

"So much for my dream honeymoon!" Twilight muttered before growling angrily, "Why is it every time I try to do _organized_ fun it _never_ works out! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! _NEVER_!" Of course Twilight didn't get an answer since she was practically yelling at her own reflection. She saw her reflection just giving her a bitter look.

"What?" Twilight demanded sternly as her own reflection shook her head at her.

"You are so clueless!" her reflection told her.

" _Excuse me_?" Twilight yelled, " _He_ started it. Kissing another mare when he _claims_ he married to me!" Her reflection just glared.

"Don't give me that look!" said Twilight, "he blew it! End of story!" He reflection just shook her head at her, Twilight was furious.

"Don't you shake your head at me young lady!" Twilight yelled like a mother would scold a child, " _I don't like you anymore_!" Twilight then punched the mirror with her fore-hoof.

"Owwwwwww..." Twilight groaned as she looked at her now throbbing hoof and felt tears in her eyes. Once she had managed to get the throbbing in her fore-hoof to stop, she left the bathroom and considered returning to her little fortress, but she didn't feel like trying to rebuild it again. Twilight just looked around the living room. It felt much more spacious now since she was all alone now. Twilight felt very lonely but then snorted.

"Just wait until I tell Shining Armor about this," Twilight said bitterly to herself, "He'll deal with Mario." But once the words left her mouth, she felt a large pain in her heart. Obviously, thinking about revenge wasn't going to make her feel better. Now all she had was a headache.

"I guess a little fresh air will help me clear my head," Twilight told herself as she walked out onto the balcony. She decided to do a few leg and wing stretches since had been sitting for most of yesterday under her pillow fortress, which had left her body feeling stiff and sore. She also felt rather drained from being upset and from all the crying as well. Twilight thought about getting something to eat when she noticed the tall tree nearby with its branched filled with hibiscus flowers of various colors. Twilight then remembered how Mario had flown up the past two days to pick one especially for her and placed it gently in her mane. Twilight felt her eyes water again.

"Oh Mario, why'd you do this to me!" Twilight wailed as she knelt to the floor and wept. But she didn't cry for long when she heard something rustling nearby.

"Who's there?" Twilight demanded as she stood up. The last thing she needed was some random pony spying on her and making what happened a public event. This was assuming Sakura and Anemone hadn't told anypony what had happened. She almost considered they might have been used to fuel some negativity about herself and Mario when her train of thought was interrupted.

"Hello, Princess," said a very dreary voice. Twilight looked as the other side of the balcony where another very large tree was located. There sitting on top of a high branch was Sakura. Twilight blinked and then glared sternly at her.

"Oh great, what are _you_ doing here?" Twilight snapped, "here to gloat how you stole my husband away from me?" Twilight immediately regretted her words when she saw how depressed Sakura looked.

"Sakura..." Twilight tried to speak.

"Please, don't be mad at Mario!" Sakura pleaded as she hovered over the purple pony, "It was all my fault. _I'm_ the one who kissed him, In fact, I never even got his lips! He sucked them inside his mouth!" Twilight just looked surprised, but she also felt very guilty too. However, Sakura wasn't in the clear yet.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk?" Twilight offered. Sakura just nodded in reply as she landed on the balcony and followed the purple pony inside. Twilight offered the cherry Pegasus a seat on a large plushy sofa that had a low coffee table on it. Sakura took a seat as Twilight sat beside her.

"Now tell me, Sakura," Twilight asked in a gentle, but firm tone, "Why did you do that?" Sakura sniffled a bit as she looked at Twilight sadly.

"Because I was jealous," said Sakura slowly, "Jealous because your pretty and I'm not." Twilight was stunned. The jealousy she expected, but not the reason for it.

"You don't think you're pretty?" Twilight asked. Sakura just looked at her sadly.

"Why?" Twilight asked, "I mean you seem like the type of mare Mario would find attractive."

"Yeah, he was _so_ attractive to me," Sakura retorted as tears streamed down her face, "He pulled me aside to tell me I was being an annoying little pest."

"Well, no offense, but...you were kind of getting in his face," said Twilight, trying to be gentle, "But that doesn't mean you're not pretty."

"It felt that way for me," said Sakura, "You see, Princess..."

"Just called me Twilight, please," the purple pony replied, "I did say we were friends."

"Please stop lying to me!" Sakura bellowed, "I know you don't like me and I know you hate me because of what I did! How can you call _me_ your friend after all this?" Twilight took a deep breath before answering.

"Cause I want to hear _your_ side of the story," Twilight replied, "and you've already made it clear that you weren't trying to hurt me. You obviously meant no harm." Sakura blinked before she recomposed herself.

"That is true...Twilight..." said Sakura slowly, "When I was a little filly, I had this crush on a colt. So...the day came when I finally had the courage to confess my feelings. He laughed at me and said I was the ugliest filly he ever saw. Since then, no colt or stallion pays any attention to me. They either ignored me or bullied me by calling me mean names."

"Did you have any braces, glasses, or something where a colt would be shallow enough to say that?" Twilight asked, "If I can ask?"

"No," Sakura remarked, "I didn't look that much different than how I look now. I just stopped bothering to look at myself in the mirror." Sakura then removed her barrette and held it with her fore-hoof.

"My daddy gave me this when I was really depressed," Sakura told Twilight, "He always called me his little cheery blossom, or sakura blossom. I always wear it to remind myself that I am pretty, but...some days I...just don't..." Sakura began to cry as Twilight placed a fore-hoof on the cherry Pegasus's back.

"So what's this have to do with my husband?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, I've heard how amazing he was through the newspapers and other radio reports," Sakura explained, "being the Element of Love, a hero of Equestria, and now a prince. You have to admit he looks really handsome with wings." Twilight chuckled.

"He was already handsome without 'em," Twilight remarked, "But go on..."

"Well, I just wanted to see if he would find me pretty," said Sakura, "and when I saw you guys at the cafe. I wanted to jump at the chance at getting to know him, but...I got too excited for my own good. Plus I just really, _really_ wanted him to like me. If I could be told by an Alicorn Prince that I was pretty...and likable...then maybe...maybe I really am pretty."

"And the kiss?" Twilight asked.

"I have a bad habit of acting without thinking things through," said Sakura, "This wouldn't be the first time I've gotten into trouble over it. But...I never thought I would destroy a marriage because of it..." Twilight just sighed.

"First, let's deal with your problem," said Twilight, "You don't need to get the approval of any stallion to feel pretty, Sakura. My best friend Rarity is not just the Element of Generosity, but also has a special talent in helping ponies feel beautiful. She taught me that true beauty comes from within, that being confident in yourself is the key to being beautiful."

"You mean pretty?" Sakura corrected.

"No," said Twilight, "I mean feeling beautiful. It's comes from confidence and believing in yourself, Sakura."

"But...I don't have confidence in myself," Sakura said sadly.

"You should," Twilight replied, "You and your sister have created such a beautiful garden that you could be proud of."

"True," said Sakura, "I know everything about cherry blossoms, from how they grow and taking care of the trees, their history and cultural value, as well as crafting different kinds of flower accessories."

"You make flower accessories?" Twilight replied, clearly impressed.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "Crowns, hoof bracelets, ribbons, and even braiding flowers into pony's manes and tails. Nothing a stallion would be interested in."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a stallion who would," said Twilight, "The key is to start as friends and let the friendship grow. That's how Mario and I started. We were friends, then best friends, then we dated, and then one day...I realized that I was falling in love with him."

"Was it scary to confess?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but it was more than worth it," said Twilight, "because we had let our feelings grow so I knew he returned them. My fear was just hoping it would last."

"I can understand that," said Sakura, "Whoever my special somepony is, I just hope that it will be forever. I hope you and Mario can work things out." Twilight gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sure we can," said Twilight, "Mario might get a little heated in the horn at times, but he never stays angry for long." Sakura began to cry.

"Hey, don't worry," said Twilight gently, "I'm sure we can patch things up."

"I hope so," Sakura sobbed, "because I saw him walking around town yesterday. He was venting about how he was tired of trying to spread love by being helpful and caring. He was passing by several ponies who could have used his help and he didn't bother to help them at all. He thinks they won't appreciate his efforts and that they'll just complain about him."

"Oh..." Twilight groaned, "That's not your fault. It's mine! I should've just let him explain what had happened instead of just assuming the worst of him. Plus it probably didn't help that some ponies had to nerve to public put him down and I bet that radio show has something to do with it! Now he's convincing himself that being the Element of Love isn't worthwhile. How foolish I've been acting, I kept saying that I needed him when he clearly needs me more! I gotta find him!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked sniffling and blew her nose. Twilight pondered for a moment until there was a loud knock on the door. Twilight then headed to the door and opened it to see the hotel manager standing outside.

"Princess..." said the manager, who was a stallion by the name of Tropical Skies.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Twilight asked professionally as Sakura slowly approached beside her.

"There is a big fire down at the radio station," Tropical Skies replied, "And there was word that Prince Mario had entered the building to save those still trapped inside." Twilight's felt her eyes shrink as her heart skipped a beat. Sakura gasped and put a fore-hoof over her mouth.

 _Several minutes before_

Mario was walking about a small open market area just examining and checking out all the native fruits that were available. Mario was taken by surprise to see a vender selling some apples.

"I didn't know Applejack had any relatives that lived in this island," Mario remarked, "Then again, they do sell _pine_ apples here. Heh-heh...Ugh, that was worst pun I ever thought of. So glad Twilight wasn't around to hear that. Twilight..." Mario felt his eyes water as he quickly wiped them and continued to look around.

"Keep it together, Mario," he told himself, "you just gotta get used to only looking out for yourself now. You won't get hurt as much anymore." Mario took a few steps forward before just sitting near a lamppost.

"Then...why do I feel so empty inside?" Mario asked himself, but before he could think of an answer.

BOOM!

The ground rumbled as several ponies came running by screaming and shouting in terror.

"What...what's going on?" Mario asked as a few ponies came running past him but didn't bother to answer. It was then he noticed Anemone frantically looking around the market and getting cut off by other ponies running amok. Mario ran up to her.

"Anemone, what's going on?" Mario asked.

"There was some sort of explosion at the radio station," Anemone explained as she pointed a fore-leg to a rather tall building just down the market street that was covered completely in flames, "and it caused a huge fire that's spreading _really_ fast!"

"Is Sakura part of the weather team?" Mario asked as he watched the burning building with worry. He then noticed several town Pegasi collecting various rain clouds to try and douse the fire.

"Yeah, but I don't know where she is," said Anemone, "I haven't seen her since yesterday. She feels really bad for what happened." Mario just sighed.

"Well, she can't undo the damage she..." Mario then stopped his comment and noticed a Pegasus giving orders to the others. He figured this Pegasi was charge of the weather team and headed toward him.

"Wait for me!" Anemone called out as she tried to follow Mario. Once he was in range, Mario flew up to the Pegasus stallion.

"Are you in charge?" Mario asked. The Pegasus stallion gave him a stern look before blinking once he saw who was speaking to him.

"Prince Mario," He replied, "It is an honor!" Mario smiled, grateful to get _some_ respect for his title.

"Never mind the formalities," said Mario, "Are you charge of the weather patrol?"

"Yes, your highness," the Pegasus replied, "the name is Twinsy Tropics."

"Have you made sure that everypony inside has been evacuated safely, Twinsy?" Mario asked.

"I have some Pegasi surveying the building as we..."

"Captain!" another Pegasus stallion shouted, "We managed to get all but four ponies out of the building. The radio hosts are barricaded inside one of the rooms. None of us are able to get them out!" Mario gasped silently.

" _What_?!" Twinsy exclaimed, "We need to get them out as soon as possible! The building is getting more unstable by the second!" Mario just looked at the burning building. It was then a glimmer of rainbow flashed across his eyes. Then he felt something inside. Something telling him not to turn away and take action. Before anypony could react, Mario narrowed his eyes and headed directly for the building.

"Your highness!" Twinsy shouted as Mario flew through an open window on the ground floor and headed inside.

 _Back at the present_

A good fifteen minutes had passed from the time Mario had entered the building when Twilight and Sakura arrived. Anemone was just standing next to Twinsy with her own worried look on her face. By now the fire was just barely being contained by the other Pegasi as Sakura went to help them out. Twilight landed near the clearly worried Twinsy.

"Excuse me," said Twilight in panic.

"Princess Twilight!" he exclaimed.

"Have you seen my husband? Where's my husband?" Twilight demanded frantically.

"He went inside to rescue the radio hosts since they were still trapped inside," Twinsy replied, "But that was fifteen minutes ago." Twilight felt her eyes began to water as she sat down. Her body was trembling with worry.

 _Please be okay, Mario, please come out_! Twilight pleaded in her mind. Anemone offered Twilight a hug to help her calm down. While Twilight didn't feel any better getting a hug, she was still grateful for the gesture. Suddenly...

CRASH!

The entire building came tumbling down!

Twilight quickly used a magic shield to protect anypony from the huge dust cloud before releasing it so it could spread away from the crowd and not at towards them. Twilight felt her heart sink as the dust cloud surrounded the building.

"MARIO!" Twilight cried out in anguish before covering her face with her fore-hooves.

"Your highness! Look!" Twinsy shouted as a shadow came out of the smoke cloud. There coming out of the smoke was Mario, his coat and tail charred from all the fire and smoke, using a smaller barrier to keep the dust away. With him were the four radio hosts, all wearing tattered and destroyed suits as they were piled onto Mario's back. Those watching nearby were in deep shock as Mario cleared the dust cloud and removed his barrier. It was then a small filly put her fore-hooves together and clapped. Then some of the other young ponies began to clap or they would stomp on their hooves. This set up a chain reactions as one by one, the faces of the pony bystanders went from shocked to happy as they, too, began to applaud for him. Mario had just barely allowed the last of the radio hosts to climb off his back when he looked up to see all the ponies applauding him. Mario was rather stunned as the applause turned into cheers. Mario soon gave them a smile as Twilight threw her fore-legs around his neck and gave him a kiss despite how dirty he looked.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Twilight said softly, "I was so wrong to think that you would hurt me or kiss another girl. I guess I still have a problem trusting you, but it's not because you're not worth trusting. It's because I'm afraid you'll find somepony better than me." Mario just took a slow deep breath and exhaled. Twilight then got on her hind knees and sat up in a kneeling position.

"Please take me back," Twilight begged. Mario just blinked.

"Shouldn't...I be the one doing that?" Mario asked her.

"Why?" Twilight replied, "You didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who betrayed and hurt you! Sakura came to me this morning and explained everything. She even said you sucked her lips inside your mouth to hide them from hers!"

"That was true," Mario replied plainly.

"And I still broke your heart," Twilight continued as she felt her eyes water, "Please don't stop being the Element of Love because of me! I love you! I appreciate you! I think you're very special! And I also know that you are a stallion of honesty and integrity. I was wrong to doubt that. Please forgive me!" Twilight just looked at him sadly. Mario took a step forward and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry too," said Mario, "I didn't handle the situation very well with Sakura and she caught me off guard. Besides, at least you didn't actually give up on yourself."

"I heard about that," said Twilight, "and I don't blame you. With all the heckling and me turning my back on you, I wasn't surprised that you would question if being the Element of Love was worth it."

"Wait, wait, wait! Timeout!" said radio host number one, "are you saying that Mario saved us because he loves us?" The other radio hosts made disgusted faces as Mario huffed before turning to face them.

"I've had alot of time to think over the past day or so," said Mario told them sternly, "and I've come to realize something."

"Like what?" radio host number two asked rather rudely.

"The love I spread to others is the glue that makes the magic of friendship so powerful," Mario explained as the rest of the crowd listened as well, _"Love is laughter, kindness, honesty, generosity, loyalty, and magic. It is also empathy, compassion, sympathy, and forgiveness. Most importantly, it is also unconditional and never expects anything in return because sharing that love is its own reward._ " Mario then turned to his wife and grabbed her fore-hoof as he looked into her eyes.

"For those who have their special somepony, always remember," Mario continued, "no matter how difficult life gets, no matter how hurtful or painful the disputes may be, like friendship, true love is always worth fighting for." Twilight began to smile and shed happy tears as they shared a loving nuzzle. Anemone cooed excitedly as Sakura landed beside her sister and smile. Some of the other ponies smiled while a few even shed tears.

"Oh...bleh!" radio host number three snorted, "I always knew Mario was a sap, but this is just plain stomach cringing!"

"He thinks he's oh so perfect now that he's learned his whittle lesson," radio host number four added.

"Now everything else will be flowers and rainbows," radio host number one remarked as he made noises like he was sick, "His character is _so_ fake! Am I right?" Twilight growled angrily.

"Oh I'll give you fake when I remove those mouths right off your faces!" Twilight warned as she stood before them in a defensive position.

"Oooh, heed a mare scorned, _so scary_!" radio host number one said mockingly.

"Wonder what farm Princess Celestia found her from?" radio host number two added. Twilight growled angrily at them until Mario put a fore-leg around her.

"It's okay, honey," said Mario calmly, "They're entitled to their opinions after all. I didn't expect to get any gratitude from them for saving their lives. At the end of the day, I did what I felt was right and you using their magic on them isn't worth the effort. I don't need anypony's approval or to feel popular. I've got all the love I could ever need." Twilight settled down as she listened to her husband and nodded in agreement.

"You're right," said Twilight, "You have me, your family, and all our friends who love you very much." Mario smiled as they linked hooves and walked away together. The four radio hosts just rolled their eyes.

"Those two are pathetic, am I right?" radio host number one asked, but only got silence in return. The other radio hosts noticed that all they were getting from the crowd of ponies were glares and looks of disgust.

"Um, you guys," said radio host number two. Radio host number one then noticed the group of angry ponies glaring at them. The four stallions all looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, as my old lion friend from the main land use to say," said radio host number three, "exit, stage left!" Then the four ponies ran off as fast as their hooves could take them when most of the crowd just watched them disappear into the background. Sakura and Anemone chuckled to each other.

"Good luck getting the radio show rebooted!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, and if they try, we'll give 'em hard lemon pokes!" Anemone added as she waved her lemon wand with her magic. Sakura just laughed and hugged her little sister happily.

Later that evening, Mario and Twilight were just sitting close to each other just watching a very beautiful sunset. They had also been holding each other for hours and hadn't bothered to let go. It was all they really needed from each other. Just the closeness of having the pony they loved more than anything by their side. They had even shared a good cry together to because they believed even love could be shared through tears of joy and happiness. (At least that's what I always believed.)

"I love you," said Twilight sweetly.

"I love you, too," Mario replied in the same tone, "I'm glad everything is going to be okay between us now."

"Yeah," said Twilight as she began to giggle to herself.

"What's up?" Mario asked her curiously.

"We just had our first fight," Twilight chuckled.

"Yeah, we did," said Mario, "guess what they say is true. Dealing with fights and disagreements only make you appreciate each other more."

"True," said Twilight as she nuzzled the side of his head with her own, "but I prefer if we didn't get into fights, or at least tried to minimize them."

"I agree," said Mario, "but neither of us are perfect." Twilight hummed in agreement.

"Well, the fact that you're not perfect is what I love most about you," Twilight said softly.

"Same here," Mario replied as he kissed her cheek and Twilight returned the gesture.

"Hope we're not interrupting you two," said a voice. Mario and Twilight turned their heads to see Sakura and Anemone standing nearby.

"Just a romantic sunset," Mario replied bluntly when Twilight smacked the back of his head.

"Never mind, my sweetie," said Twilight, "what's up girls?"

"Some of the town's ponies are hosting a luau to apologize to Mario for being so mean to him before," Anemone explained, "They realize that they had been paying so much attention to what those mean radio ponies were saying that they didn't bother to actually get to know Mario. They wanted to say sorry and learn more about you."

"We hope you two will come," said Sakura, "luau's are usually the biggest and best kind of parties held on the islands." Twilight looked at her husband.

"Well, sweetie," said Twilight, "shall we go check it out?" Mario looked at the two girls and then his wife.

"We would never miss a good party," said Mario and then he realized something, "you don't think?"

"Surprise!" said a very familiar voice as a pink pony randomly popped out of the sand.

"We should have known," said Mario with a playful eye roll, "A party like this just wouldn't be a party without my little sister."

"It ain't just her, sugarcube!" said another familiar voice. Mario and Twilight gasped excitedly as Sakura and Anemone moved away to show that Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow had arrived on the beach. Of course Rarity was wearing a sun dress, hat, and glasses. Mario and Twilight wasted no time rushing toward their friends, sharing a group hug, and greeting each other excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Twilight asked happily.

"Rarity offered us all a paid trip to the islands for a few days," said Fluttershy, "We know this was your honeymoon and all..."

"We can keep out of your way if necessary," finished Rainbow, "we just wanted to check this place out!"

"I'm sure you two want to have some quality alone time," Rarity remarked, "but we figured you wouldn't mind if we enjoyed paradise while you did." Mario and Twilight just looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you kidding?" said Mario.

"We would be honored to have our friends join us for the rest of trip," said Twilight and then remembered the two sisters nearby, "Oh! Meet our new friends, Sakura and Anemone. They live here and were going to give us a tour of the island tomorrow. Since we...didn't get to yesterday." The two sisters looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure," the two sisters replied.

"We've met these girls," said Rainbow as she hovered nearby with her fore-hooves crossed, "and we also know that miss cherry blossom over here smooched the prince." Sakura just looked away sadly as Mario looked rather nervous.

"No need to fret, Mario, darling," said Rarity, "We know you didn't do anything wrong."

"We know you would never hurt Twilight, big brother," Fluttershy added as she gave Mario a hug, "Sakura said that she apologized so all is forgiven." Mario knew that Sakura hadn't apologized to him directly, but kept quiet to not ruin the mood.

"True," said Twilight and then turned to the still surprised cherry Pegasus, "We're friends now, right Sakura?" The cherry Pegasus blinked and then nodded.

"And I learned a lesson about being the element of love," said Mario, "how important it is to remember those who love you when ponies don't appreciate the love you share with them." The others hummed impressively. It was then out of nowhere a large yellow heart with gold edging and a crown on it appeared before them.

"What is tarnation is that?" Applejack asked curiously as the others looked at it in awe.

"I don't know," said Mario, "but I'm feeling _alot_ of love magic from it. Plus...I feel it calling to me to take it." Mario then went to jump up and touched the heart.

(Cue "you got a muli-moon!" fanfare...or power heart in this case)

"Ooh! Yes!" Mario said in amazement as the heart's energy made him smile as he floated in the air standing on his hind legs, "Ah-ha-ha!" Mario then twirled in the air and literally danced with the heart, before making it fly high into the air and then he posed beside it.

"WA-HOO-HOO!" Mario cheered as he landed gently on all fours as the heart then deposited itself into his saddle bag, which Mario had picked up from the hotel before they came to the beach.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow, "I've never seen that happen before!"

"I wonder what that thing is and what it can do?" Twilight wondered.

"We can worry about that later!" Pinkie interrupted, "We've got a party to go to!" Pinkie then presented her party cannon and fired it. Instead of regular confetti, this confetti was tropical patterned.

Soon they were all at the party, the mane seven were each wearing their own personal hula leis that Sakura had hoof-crafted herself. All the girls, including Rainbow, had hibiscus flowers in their manes that they had hoof picked from the tree near Twilight and Mario's suite. They just enjoyed chatting with each other as they enjoyed each other's company, the local towns ponies, and plenty of tasty treats. Mario and Twilight were seen chatting with some of the towns ponies and laughing as well. Then it came time for some entertainment. The mane seven enjoyed watching the group of young fillies perform a hula dance for the audience. Fluttershy and Rarity could not stop cooing at how adorable they looked. Then there was a town limbo competition that the group participated in, which Rainbow got her revenge from Twilight and Mario's welcoming party by beating the Prince. As the party died down, a pair of earth ponies began to play a drum and ukulele as they sang songs in the island's native language. It was during one of these performances that Mario approached Sakura.

"Hey," said Mario gently.

"Oh, hi," said Sakura timidly, "enjoying...the luau?"

"Yeah," said Mario, "I'm having a great time." Mario then took a deep breath before continuing, "So...listen..."

"Look, you don't need to apologize," said Sakura, "I did a dumb thing and I'm really, really sorry."

"I forgive you," said Mario, "I wanted to speak to you because Twilight told me why you did that." Sakura bit her lip and looked away.

"You are a beautiful pony," Mario replied. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out.

"You sure you should be saying that to me?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"I tell my friends all the time," Mario explained, "Twilight knows that I mean it in a friendship way _and_ in an honest way. In other words, I wouldn't say that to you if I didn't mean it." Sakura smiled as tears pricked her eyes.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, "So...can we be friends?" Mario just smiled.

"Of course we can," Mario replied as he raised a fore-leg so she could hug him. Sakura was a bit nervous until Mario just pulled the cherry Pegasus in, which Sakura just smiled.

(cue tropical montage)

The next few days were some of the most fun days the mane seven ever had and they had taken a bunch of pictures as well thanks to Mario bringing a camera. The first picture was Rainbow, Mario, Twilight (who rode on Mario's back again) and Fluttershy enjoying the dolphins as they flew above the water. Another picture was the mane seven looking at Sakura's and Anemone's personal garden. There was also another picture of Rarity having Sakura braid her mane and tail with cherry blossoms...as well as Rainbow's...reluctantly. Fluttershy had her picture taken with some of the tropical birds surrounding her as she sat on a nearby tree with Anemone watching her from the ground. Applejack, Rainbow, Mario, Pinkie, and Sakura were then seen at a special dirt area where you could rent out adult pony sized scooters. Despite not having wings to move faster, Pinkie beat everypony in a race! Then another was shown with Rarity sunbathing in a longue chair and tanning mirror with Fluttershy as Applejack and Rainbow tried pony surfing in the background. There was even one where Twilight, Mario, Sakura, Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie rode a kayak together with the pink pony using a megaphone. Another picture was also on the beach as Twilight and Mario presented a hoof-crafted sand sculpture of Canterlot that they had made. The next picture was of the mane seven and the two sisters as they tried scuba diving and Fluttershy and Rainbow were swimming next to some sea turtles. Then another picture was of Mario, Twilight, and Rainbow leaning against a wooden balcony as they stood on their hind legs wearing sunglasses, trying to look cool. Then another was of Mario and Twilight having a romantic dinner with the sun-setting in the background, which Twilight wore a dress and Mario had on a _stylish_ tropical shirt on. Then the mane seven and two sisters were seen having a bonfire on the beach roasting marshmallows over the fire. Well...all but Pinkie and Sakura, who were trying to stuff as many marshmallows they could stuff into their mouths. Then another adorable picture of Mario playing the ukulele with Twilight sitting next to him on the beach in the moonlight.

There was more! A picture of Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Sakura, and Anemone enjoying their time at the special outdoor spa. Then another where Rainbow and Mario were having a dance off at the local arcade, Sakura and Pinkie having smoothies, Sakura laughing as a coconut bopped Mario in the head, and then a special picture where the group had stopped by the town bakery and the local stallion, who ran the shop, asked Sakura out on a date. The cherry Pegasus was blushing and Anemone was in shock. Finally the nine ponies as they stood and overlooked the top of a mountain where they could see the town and the vast blue sea in the background.

(end tropical montage)

Mario and Twilight chuckled to each other as they enjoyed the pictures in their newly made scrapbook as they sat together in their hotel room. They had really enjoyed their time at Horse-a-lulu together. Unfortunately, tomorrow morning was when they would be returning back to the main land.

"Sigh, it's too bad our Honeymoon has to come to an end," said Mario sadly.

"Yeah, but we made some fun memories here," said Twilight, "especially with our friends here."

"I agree," said Mario, "It certainly made this trip very memorable." Twilight and Mario then shared a quick kiss with each other when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Mario as he hovered over to the door. Twilight just shook her head at him.

"What?" Mario asked, slightly puzzled.

"You're getting worse then Rainbow," said Twilight with a playful smirk on her face, "You always have to be in the air." Mario rolled his eyes.

"I like flying, so bleh!" Mario retorted, landed on the floor, and he opened the door to see Sakura standing outside.

"Hey there, Sakura," said Mario cheerfully, "what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you and your wife for being such good friends to me and my sister," Sakura replied, "and I wanted to thank _you_ especially for being so kind and understanding despite my little...mess up."

"It's all in the past Sakura," said Mario, "We'll always be friends. That's a promise." Sakura smiled as she removed her cherry blossom barrette clip and put it in Mario's fore-hoof. Mario was surprised.

"Sakura," said Mario in surprise as Twilight appeared from behind him, "You said this barrette clip was special to you. Your father gave it to you." Sakura chuckled.

"I don't need it anymore," said Sakura, "and I can always make a new one. Besides, I know now that I'm beautiful and special. It also helps that I have another date with that cute baker stallion." Mario and Twilight chuckled.

"Please, take my clip, to remember me by," said Sakura, "and know that you two are always welcome here as our ohana, which means family. And family means..."

"...nopony gets left behind or forgotten," Mario and Twilight finished. Sakura then said her final goodbye as Mario and Twilight shut the door. Mario kept looking at the barrette clip in his fore-hoof. It was then he noticed the barrette clip gave of a glimmer of rainbow color and Mario felt some energy pulse from it.

"Interesting," said Mario.

"What's up, honey?" Twilight asked.

"I felt some magic come out of the barrette," said Mario as he set it on the table, "It felt like the same magic I felt form that power heart."

"Power heart?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"Did you...have a better name for that thing I found a few days ago?" Mario asked her sincerely.

"No, P _ower Heart_ is a good name for that thing," said Twilight, "I just wonder why they are appearing now all of a sudden?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," said Mario with a smile. Then he and Twilight went to stargaze from their balcony one last time. The barrette clip gave off another glimmer of rainbow once more as it sat quietly on the low table.

Somewhere in the deep reach of the Everfree Forest, some mysterious object gave off a bright light from the reaches of a dark cave.

Along with it, the beginning roots of some ominous looking vines...

 **Phew! I normally don't have such a hard time writing intermission chapters, but I had two goals to accomplish here. One was to have Mario have his own "element" challenge and obtain his key. The second was, like the other intermission chapters, prelude what would be happening in season four. I just hope the chapter wasn't too dramatic and I got the lesson across too.**

 **Just for the note, Anemone and Sakura are based off two of my own best friends in real life, but unlike Shenran. They were just one time only ponies. Hope you enjoyed seeing them.**

 **Also the "power hearts" Mario will collect are going to be used for something BIG once I get to the Tirek arc. He'll get one power heart when the rest of the mane seven get their keys. And yes, they will be different colors.**

 **Also, let's make this clear: As cute as it would be to have Mario and Twilight have a royal foal. Unless I get this story beyond season 9, which is said to be the last season, there won't be a baby in the coming chapters.**

 **Speaking of big things, I've got a show for you! We've got the Tree of Harmony Arc, discovering the friendship journal, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be having a re-match with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Mario will have to confront his inner fears regarding the Equestria games, more Shenran and Fluttershy moments since you all want to see more of him, and so much more!**

 **Plus I'll finally answer the biggest question on everypony's mind: WHO AND WHERE ARE MARIO'S PARENTS?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	70. Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1

Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 401: Guess it was foolish to think my wife and I would be able to ease into our new roles, but did it have to be by a major crisis?_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Canterlot as Rainbow was trying to teach Twilight how to fly. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were watching from the ground below as Twilight was struggling just to steadily hover above the ground. Even Mario had done his best to help his wife how to fly during and after their honeymoon, which was only a couple of weeks ago, but the fact of the matter was that Twilight still needed time to get comfortable being in the air.

"You gotta really flap 'em hard," Rainbow told her. Twilight grunted as she increased the flapping speed of her wings.

"Whoa!" Twilight cried out as she found herself spinning out of control and tumbling toward a nearby tree branch. Twilight had also picked up a bird nest on her head. Twilight was dazed for a moment before she quickly recovered.

"Uh, maybe not quite that hard," Rainbow remarked as she hovered next to the purple alicorn as she sat on a tree branch. Twilight then tried to hover again, but she quickly lost control and crashed landed on the ground below.

"Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight," said Applejack as she helped the dazed pony to her hooves.

"Applejack," said Twilight firmly, "you know you don't have to call me that. Even my husband said he's prefer you just call him Mario rather Prince Mario."

"Why do you two protest so?" Rarity asked as walked up beside Fluttershy, "You've already given up wearing your crowns all the time. The least you and your husband can do is embrace your new titles."

"If other ponies want to address me and my husband that way, I suppose it's fine," Twilight as she walked over to Spike, "but...not our friends. It just doesn't feel right." Twilight sighed as she opened her wings. Nearby, various ponies were hard at work setting everything up for one of the biggest festivals of the year.

"And neither does all this flying business," said Twilight, "Ugh! It also doesn't help that Mario, I know he doesn't do it on purpose, is learning how fly so well and so quickly! I'm seriously regretting not trying out those magic wings when he offered me the chance. He makes flying look so easy when its _obviously_ not!"

"By the way, where is Mario anyway?" Pinkie replied.

"Up here, Pinks!" Mario called out from above a high bridge not too far away.

"Hey, bro!" Rainbow called out, "Your wife here says you've got skills. Care to put your bits where your mouth is?" Mario smirked.

"You asked for it!" Mario replied as he walked off the bridge. The others just exchanged looks with each other until Mario appeared to take a leap of faith from the top of a tower, did an aileron roll before opening his wings. He gently let himself glide downward a bit to gain some speed before he flapped his wings to ascend into the sky. Mario then did a rather wide turn as he flew over toward some towers that were far too narrow for him to fly safely through. The ponies and Spike all gasped as Mario then titled ninety degrees and easily slipped through the towers and then slipped back out again into view.

"Ooooh!" All but Twilight said impressively.

"Show off," Twilight remarked jealously. Mario then headed toward a wider turret and began to weave around the tower in a manner that looked like he was moving sideways around the tower. As he did, the momentum made the feathers in his wings glow light blue, then yellow, then magenta. Mario then straightened out and got a very long burst of speed. Rainbow was in shock.

"Sweet Celestia!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Mario learned how to air drift and mini-turbo?! I thought only a Wonderbolt could do that move! I...I've never been able to do that move!"

"Do keep in mind, darling," said Rarity as Mario continued to fly about, "Mario is friends with Spitfire. She probably taught him how to do it." Rainbow just snorted as Mario began to barrel roll between some towers as he flew about at a fast pace. One could say roughly 11.0 wing power. Not exactly Sonic Rainboom speed, but was still pretty fast. Mario then did Immelmann turn to get back to the group. Twilight then decided to wave her husband. Mario noticed and waved back when...

SMACK!

Mario was so focused on looking at his wife that he didn't watch where he was going and smacked into the side of a building. All but Rainbow cringed at the impact as the cyan Pegasus began to laugh.

"Guess he's still got work to do," Rainbow chuckled as Mario flew over to them with an annoyed look on his face,

"Honey, I would love to you look at you forever," said Mario sweetly before adding bluntly, " _except_ when I'm about to fly into a wall." The others all laughed.

"I just wish I could fly as well as you," said Twilight.

"You will, dear," said Mario gently, "You just gotta keep trying. Remember: with practice, study, and discipline, all things are possible."

"But the Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away," Twilight protested, "and I'm _never_ gonna be ready to perform my part."

"Not if you spend all your time down here, you won't," said Rainbow as the rest of the group smiled, "Now get up there and show everypony the big finish." Twilight nodded and, with a determined look on her face, opened her wings and took off into the sky as fast as she could. The others began to cheer for her. Twilight then smiled as she saw how fast she was going and that she was stable.

"Woo-hoo!" Twilight cheered excitedly, but then, "Whaaaa! Oof! Oof!" Twilight made Mario's mistake and didn't pay attention to where she was flying and smashed through three clouds before she could stop her momentum. Twilight then coughed some cloud that got in her mouth before she screamed and began to plummet to the ground.

"I gotcha honey!" Mario called out, "I gotcha...OOF!" Mario hovered to try and catch his wife, but she was coming down too fast for him to break her fall. Twilight then pulled up just in time to avoid crashing into her friends.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight and Mario screamed as they came for a crash landing, burrowing themselves into the dirt. The others rushed to see if the two Alicorns were alright.

"Wow!" said Pinkie excitedly as she poked her head above everypony else's, "That _was_ big finish!" Twilight just groaned with her nose buried into the dirt. It was then Mario's head popped out of the dirt in front of Twilight since he was actually buried under.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario remarked.

"Oh be quiet!" Twilight retorted indignantly as her husband just rolled his eyes.

(Main Theme)

Inside of the castle corridor, two more additions had been added to the collection of stained glass windows. One was a window showing Twilight becoming an alicorn princess. The other was Mario becoming an alicorn prince. For the moment, they were admiring the stained glass window of the Prince.

"Well, what do ya know?" said Mario quietly as he admired his own stained glass window, "All those elites who said I was nothing but a ruffian and a nopony. Just look at me now! Guess I really was somepony special after all!"

"You never needed wings or to be an alicorn to be somepony special," said Twilight gently, "Nor did you need the approval of those snobby elites."

"True," said Mario, "I've got my wife and my friends and that's all the support I'll ever need." The others just nodded in agreement. They then headed over to Twilight's stained glass window.

"You look amazing darling," said Rarity to Twilight, "They've really captured your regality."

"Especially her pure and natural beauty," Mario added softly as Twilight blushed shyly to herself.

"I suppose," said Twilight quietly.

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Rarity, "It's everypony's dream to someday wear a crown and have their coronation preserved in stained glass for all to see." Rarity sighed contently as Rainbow snorted.

"I don't know if it _everypony's_ dream," Rainbow remarked as she hovered in the air with her fore-legs crossed.

"Most of my dreams are about frosting! Ohohohoho..." said Pinkie as her mouth began to water and she liked her lips. The others just looked at her for a moment before Mario remembered something.

"Hey, Dashie, come down here for a second," said Mario as the blue Pegasus made her landing. Mario then used his magic to pull out a hoof-crafted silver crown with a red gem that looks like Rainbow's element and placed it on her head.

"Huh?" she exclaimed as Mario showed the blue Pegasus how she looked in the mirror.

"Behold Princess Rainbow Dash," Mario announced as Rainbow looked at herself. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Okay, I guess even I've had that dream," Rainbow confessed rather bashfully.

"Where'd you get that crown?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I made them for our friends," said Mario as he revealed similar crowns with hoof-crafted gems that looks like their Elements for them all, "I thought you could all wear them during the party back home. After all, you are family and all members of the family are _royalty_." The others smiled excitedly as they collected their own crowns, except for Pinkie, who was still daydreaming about frosting.

"I don't think that's how royal family relations work, dear," said Twilight.

"It's just a formality!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly as she set the tiara on her head, "Oh thank you, Mario! I would love to be a princess for a day!" Rarity just posed regally as she admired her crown. Applejack timidly removed her stenson hat and put her own tiara on her head and giggled to herself.

"Princess Applejack," she told herself, "Does have a nice ring to it. Thanks Mario." The others said thank you as well as they tried on their crowns. Except for Pinkie for the same reason mentioned before.

"We'd better get going," said Fluttershy as she turned to exit the hallway, "We don't want to miss our train."

"Fluttershy's right," said Applejack as she stood beside the yellow Pegasus, "Don't know about y'all, but I've still got bushels to do to get ready. The official celebration may be here in Canterlot, but hoo-wee, has the Mayor put us in charge of one heck of a party back home." Twilight and Mario couldn't help but feel rather sad. Because of their new royal status, they couldn't be in Ponyville with their friends. While giving their friends the crowns helped to cheer up Mario a bit, it didn't last for long. Neither alicorn wanted to part ways from their friends and Applejack could tell.

"Aw, don't look like that sugarcubes," said Applejack gently as she lifted both of their chins, "You two get to be right there with the Princesses when Celestia raises the sun."

"And we're honored. Really, we are," Twilight said in her defense as Mario nodded in agreement, "It's just that the Summer Sun Celebration is what first brought us all together. It just doesn't feel right not getting to spend such a special day with our Ponyville friends."

"Yeah, it just won't be the same without you guys here," said Mario as he felt his eyes water and sniffled a bit. Summer Sun Celebration meant alot to him as well.

"Oh honey..." said Twilight sweetly as she held Mario close as a pair of tears left his eyes.

"It doesn't feel right to us either, darlings," said Rarity, "If the Mayor wasn't so desperate for our assistance, we'd most certainly stay here in Canterlot. And of course we do understand that your royal duties must come first." Mario and Twilight said nothing.

"We'll promise to wear the crowns you gave us, Mario," said Rainbow, trying to cheer them up, "If it will make you feel better, I guess I can forego being 20% cooler for one day." That got Mario and Twilight to smile.

"Trust me, Dashie," said Mario, "You'll _look_ 20% cooler wearing that crown." Rainbow smiled as she and Mario shared a hoof-bump.

"The Summer Sun Celebration may have brought us together," said Applejack as she stood before a stained glass window featuring the seven of them defeating Nightmare Moon, "but it's something much bigger that'll always keep us connected. Exhibit A: The seven of us are united by the Elements of Harmony. No amount of royal duties is gonna change that. Right, everypony!" Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity gave a general agreement.

" _Right, Pinkie Pie_?" Applejack asked sternly as she gave the pink pony glare.

"Creamy, creamy frosting..." Pinkie said in a daze as she chuckled to herself. She was mentally lost in her own dreams as Fluttershy zipped over and wiped Pinkie's mouth. The pink pony hadn't stopped drooling since she re-entered la-la land.

"You should just take that as a yes," Fluttershy remarked sheepishly. The others just smiled in agreement. It wasn't long before they had all gathered at Canterlot station as the train gave off a loud whistle. Pinkie had finally recovered from her little land of frosting to speak to the two alicorns.

"We're gonna write you and give you so many details, it'll be like you're in Ponyville with us," Pinkie told Mario and Twilight, "Right, girls?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," said Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity as they did the gestures as well. Mario, Twilight, and Spike smiled.

"And you two will be with us right after the Celebration," said Rarity, wearing her glasses and holding a notepad, "We already sold Mario's house, relocated Charlie into the Library, and have an appointment on the books to discuss the royal upgrades to your loft decor." Rarity couldn't resist sticking her face into Twilight's. Mario was just stunned and baffled.

"Wait you _what_?" Mario exclaimed. Sure, he could live with Twilight now because they were married, but he always thought he'd take care of his old house and Charlie's relocation himself. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or thankful that his friends had taken care of those things for him. Before he could say something about it, the train whistle blew again.

"All aboard for Ponyville!" the train conductor called out. Spike the stepped away as the mane seven minus Pinkie shared a group hug together. Mario felt so happy embracing them that he soon forget he was upset and annoyed.

"We love you guys," said Mario softly.

"We love you too," all the girls minus Pinkie replied and giggled to each other.

"Whee!" Pinkie exclaimed as the group pulled away and the pink pony tackled Twilight to the ground and even knocked Mario back as well. Pinkie hugged Twilight tightly before she jumped off and hugged Mario tightly as well.

"Love you, big brother," Pinkie told him.

"Love you too, little sister," said Mario, his voice slightly strained, but fortunately Pinkie let go before and bounced over to the train. Mario and Twilight quietly got back on their hooves as they watched their friends wave goodbye as the train pulled out of the station. Twilight just exhaled loudly.

"I can't help it, Spike and Mario," said Twilight sadly, "They've only been gone a minute, and I already feel like I'm missing something."

"You just miss them, dear," said Mario gently, "I do too." Twilight just gave her husband a sad smile when a mail Pegasus arrived.

"For the Prince and Princess," he said as Spike took the letter and opened it up.

" _Dear Twilight and Mario,_ " Spike read aloud, " _you aren't missing anything. Your friend, Pinkie Pie_."

" _That's me_!" Pinkie shouted in the distance as the two alicorns and Spike watched the train leave the city limits. Their laughter could heard as the train headed into the distance.

"But I am," said Twilight, "I just know it." She then turned to her husband, "Hold me." Mario did as the couple just stayed closed for a few minutes before Spike lead them back to the castle.

Soon they were back in their guest room and the royal couple and Spike were hard at work with the preparations for The Summer Sun Celebration. Keeping busy also seemed to lighten their moods a bit as Spike ran through another lengthy checklist.

"Check, check, check, check, and...check!" said Spike as he finished marking off the list, "Huh, whaddya know? We're way ahead of schedule! I credit your extremely competent assistant." Twilight, in a rather wobbly fashion, landed beside the little dragon since Mario was trying to teach her how to just hover off the ground.

"So do I," said Twilight in agreement.

"Same here," said Mario as he hovered nearby and offered the little dragon a hoof bump, "A job well done, little bro." Spike returned the hoof bump as he relooked at his list.

"The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow," said Spike, "We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville and be back in plenty of time to finish off these last few things before the main event!"

"Why not?" Mario replied, "What do you think, honey?" Twilight just sighed to herself.

"That would be nice, Spike," said Twilight, "but what if something else came up while we were gone? What if we were delayed getting back and Mario and I weren't able to finish everything on that list? What if we lost the list on the way to Ponyville and then couldn't remember which things we'd done..." Mario then noticed as Twilight started to list off all the possible worst case scenarios that she started to involuntarily hover into the air.

"Uh...honey?" Mario called out.

"...and which things we hadn't done," Twilight continued as she continued to fly upward, "and then spent so much time trying to figure out what we hadn't done and what we had done, and we ruined the entire Celebration by not doing the one really important thing that we were supposed to do?!"

"Honey, look out!" Mario shouted.

THUD!

CRASH!

Twilight then bumped her head on the ceiling before falling back to the ground. Like the gentlecolt he was, Mario dived onto the floor to catch her on his back and did so successfully. However, Twilight still landed rather hard on Mario's back. Spike winced at the impact. Mario just glared, trying to ignore the ache in his back. Twilight then looked at him with a stern face.

"Not. A. Word," Twilight warned, expecting his usual remark about being the fall guy.

"Did I say anything?" Mario retorted indignantly.

"You were about to!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You always complain when I use you for a landing pad!"

" _I didn't say anything_!"

Spike just rolled his eyes at the two ponies.

"Uh...so that's a "no" then?" Spike asked, trying to change the subject.

"Obviously," said Mario, "But my wife does have a good point. When it comes to events like this, the old tale: _if something can go wrong, it will go wrong_ , rings true. We need to show these ponies that we can handle whatever unexpected circumstances that get thrown at us. We cannot let the unexpected get us all stressed out. We must not panic! _We have to remain calm_!" Mario's voice became more panicky as he spoke until he raised his voice. Mario panted heavily for a bit.

"Mario," said Twilight slowly as reminded him of Cadance's breathing technique. They went through the gestures together to take a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Mario felt better.

"Thanks, Twilight," Mario replied.

"You're welcome," said Twilight.

"I still think you two are overreacting," said Spike.

"There are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given us," said Twilight as she got into Spike's face, "We can't risk letting her down!"

"And I'm sure you won't," said a voice. The two ponies and Spike turned their heads to see Princess Celestia herself just outside the door.

"Your highness!" Spike exclaimed as he, Twilight, and Mario bowed before her.

"No need for _that_ now, Princess Twilight," Princess Celestia remarked before adding, "And Mario, your my son. You normally don't bow before me!"

"Sorry," said Twilight.

"Sorry, Mom," said Mario, "Just thought I needed to that time." Princess Celestia giggled.

"No need to apologize," Princess Celestia told them gently.

"Sorry!" Twilight and Mario said together with sheepish smiles on their faces.

"We're just...a little nervous is all," Mario explained.

"I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration," Princess Celestia told them as she headed toward a window where Princess Luna was raising the moon into the night sky.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked curiously before looking at her husband, who had a knowing look on his face, "Sweetheart, do you know what the Princess is talking about?"

"I'll let her explain it," Mario replied.

"For my subjects, it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon. But for me..." Princess Celestia sighed sadly to herself, "It was just a terrible nightmare reminder that I'd had to banish my own sister." Mario hummed in agreement.

"I guess I never really thought about it that way," Twilight replied honestly.

"Even when I was a foal," Mario added, "I always could tell that Mom was always a little sad whenever the Summer Sun Celebration came up. So one year I decided to make some moon shaped cookies to cheer her up. It became a tradition every year. After Mom raised the sun, we would make some moon sugar cookies and we'd present a few to Aunt Luna when the moon came out that night. Now that Aunt Luna is here. We can actually give her the cookies every year to eat. She never held back on eating as many as she could."

"Remember that first year when Luna stuffed seven cookies in her mouth at once?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I remember! We said she looked like a chipmunk and...(snickered)...the face she made after we said that..." Mario added as the two laughed. Twilight and Spike just shared awkward looks with each other.

"Even after all this time, it still amazes me to see you and Princess Celestia acts like a mother and son. It's like you two are...friends," said Twilight as she giggled to herself, "It sounds as you two have alot of memories you cherish together."

"Indeed we do," Princess Celestia answered, "The Summer Sun Celebration once celebrated Princess Luna's banishment, but now it had become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back into Princess Luna, and our happy reunion. I am so pleased that you two will be playing a role in the festivities. I know it must be difficult to see your friends return to Ponyville without you."

"Maybe a little," said Twilight sadly as she looked away.

"It was this very festival that showed us just how valuable and magical friendship really is," Mario added quietly.

"You may no longer be my students, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," Princess Celestia continued, "but I hope you both know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you."

"Of course, Mom," said Mario as he and Twilight shared a loving nuzzle with the Princess. Spike then cleared his throat.

"I think _this_ guy needs you?" Spike pointed out as the mail Pegasus appeared again.

"Uh, a message for Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," he told them before flying off. Twilight then opened the letter as some confetti popped out of it. Twilight smiled as Mario gave a little chuckle.

"Little Sis, you always knew how to make us smile," Mario remarked quietly.

"A letter from Ponyville, I presume?" Princess Celestia asked curiously.

"Never mind," said Twilight as she made the envelope disappear. Then Mario remembered something.

"Twilight, I just remembered something," said Mario, "Now that you're married to me, you can call Princess Celestia "Mom" if you want to. You are her daughter-in-law." Twilight's eyes shrunk. She knew Mario was right, but the truth of the matter really overwhelmed her mind.

"Umm...r-r-right," Twilight stuttered awkwardly and gave a nervous chuckle, "I forgot she's my mother-in-law now."

"Actually Mario, since Princess Celestia never officially adopted you and Cadance married Shining Armor and Twilight married Mario," Spike pointed out, "Cadance is now your sister-in-law, which would make Celestia your aunt if I got the family tree correct." Mario just blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Technically, yes," said Mario as he nuzzled Princess Celestia on the side, "But our bond is more like a mother and a son. She _said_ I could call her Mom and _nothing_ is going to change that." Spike just shrugged his shoulders as Twilight smiled in agreement.

"Oh that reminds me," said Princess Celestia, "Mario, I'll need you to come visit me tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Okay, what's up?" Mario asked curiously.

"Since you are Equestria's new alicorn prince," Princess Celestia replied, "I figured you should demonstrate your newly obtained alicorn magic to help me raise the sun at the festival." Now it was Mario's turn to have his eye shrink as he looked at the Princess with his jaw hanging out.

"You mean... _I get to help you raise the sun for the Ceremony_!?" Mario squeaked as a wide smile appeared on his face, "That...would be... _so awesome_!" Mario then bounced on his hooves excitedly. Princess Celestia chuckled.

"I look forward to seeing you at dawn so I can show you what to do," said Princess Celestia as Mario just nodded excitedly and bounced up in down like Pinkie.

"Settle down, dear," said Twilight, trying not to laugh at Mario's giddiness before turning to the little dragon, "Spike, where were we?"

"About to call it night?" Spike asked hopefully.

"We should probably go over the checklist one more time," Twilight suggested instead, "Come over here, honey. We need your help going over the list."

"Yes, dear," Mario replied as he calmed down and head over to her.

"I knew you were going say that," said Spike as the three got back to work.

"I'll leave you to it," said Princess Celestia as she quietly dismissed herself and headed down the hallway. Things seemed nice and quiet as she walked about.

Maybe...a little too quiet. As she continued down the hall, an ominous looking black vine came out of the floor and slithered over to her.

"GASP! AAH!"

Princess Celestia never saw what was coming.

Later on, Twilight was fast asleep on her desk. She suddenly woke up and rubbed her eyes. As she looked out the window, what she saw made her gasp.

"Huh?!" Twilight exclaimed quietly as she quickly turned to her husband, who was fast asleep on the bed. He was laying on his stomach using his notes for a pillow.

"Honey, honey, wake up," Twilight said as she nudged him.

"Zzzzzzz...okay, Twilight, I'll dye my mane purple...zzzzzzzz," Mario mumbled in his sleep, "Just don't make me wear the giant bow...zzzzzzzzzzz." Twilight snickered loudly and then quickly recomposed herself before giving Mario a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Wuh? Duh? Huh?" Mario spluttered as he slowly opened his eye and yawned.

"Enjoying the purple mane, cutie?" Twilight asked sweetly. Mario looked blank for a moment before his eyes nearly popped out and he blushed.

"Let's agree _never_ to speak of that again," Mario replied sternly as he yawned again, "What's up honey?" Mario then looked outside and saw how light it was and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Mario replied as he tried to get off the bed and ended up stumbling over his fore-legs and falling off with a THUD.

"Oww..." Mario groaned.

"Never mind that," said Twilight, "Just look out the window!" Mario just did as he was told as Twilight headed over to Spike's bed, where he was sleeping on his back in a stretched out position.

"Spike?" Twilight called out.

"Check-check-check-check-check-check," Spike said as he snored.

"Spike!" Twilight called out a little louder, making Spike sit up quickly.

"Ungh...What time is it?" Spike asked.

"It's the middle of the night!" Twilight replied, "But it could be morning. That's just it! I can't tell!"

"Neither can I..." said Mario as he looked out the window completely shocked. Spike and Twilight arrived beside him. There outside the window, the sun and the moon were high in the sky...side by side!

"Whoa," said Spike, "That is weird."

Outside in the streets of Canterlot, several ponies were chattering with each other as they noticed the strange phenomenon up in the sky. That all had worried and concerned looks on their faces as they chatted amongst each other.

"What do you think it means?!" Primrose asked. It was then Twilight, Mario, and Spike came out of the castle.

"Princess Twilight and Prince Mario will know!" Royal Ribbon shouted as the two alicorns were surrounded by various ponies who chattered at once.

"Oh...um...uhh...well..." Mario stuttered nervously, feeling overwhelmed by all the chatter.

"I'm-I'm sure it's just..." Twilight tried to speak, but was feeling just as tongue tied, "Well, there's certainly a logical ex-"

"Your Highnesses, you must come with us," said a royal guard as he quickly ushered for Mario, Twilight, and Spike to follow him inside. He waited until the castle doors were closed before speaking again as a second guard stood beside him.

"It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia," said the first royal guard nervously. He wasn't sure what to say.

"They're gone!" the second royal guard shouted. Twilight, Mario, and Spike gasped.

It wasn't long before Twilight and Mario recomposed themselves.

"But I don't understand!" said Twilight, "Where are they?"

"We don't know," the first royal guard answered, "It seems that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have simply vanished."

"Vanished?" Spike spluttered before passing out.

(lost a life fanfare)

"When was the last time you saw either Mom or Aunt Luna?" Mario asked as he discreetly gave Spike a green and white mushroom.

(discreet extra life fanfare)

"We last saw Princess Celestia after she went to speak with you and your wife last night, your highness," the first guard answered.

"We last saw Princess Luna after she had finished raising the moon," the second guard replied, "She had asked to be left alone." Mario hummed in reply.

"This is why we have come to the both of you," said the first guard.

"We await your command," said the second guard as they both bowed before the two alicorns. Mario and Twilight were shocked.

" _My_ command?!" said Twilight and Mario together before looking at each other, " _Our_ command?!"

"We are officers of the Royal Guard," the second guard explained, "We take our orders from royalty. With Princess Luna and Princess Celestia gone, and Princess Cadance overseeing the Crystal Empire now, that means we take our orders from the two of you." The guards knelt down before them again as Spike, who had finally recovered and stood up, passed out a second time.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Mario involuntarily just tossed another green and white mushroom at Spike.

(discreet extra life fanfare)

Mario and Twilight were still too stunned to speak.

"Princess Twilight, Prince Mario," said the second royal guard, "There's no time to waste. We need to know what you want us to do." Fortunately, Twilight was the first to recover.

"I want you to continue the search for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia," Twilight said firmly, "We have to find them before ponies start to panic. There must be some clue that can tell us what's happened to them. If you find something, anything, let me or my husband know immediately." Mario nodded in agreement with a firm look on his face. The guard then saluted the two alicorns and went on their way. Twilight then let out a breath she had been holding.

"Way to take charge, Twilight," said Spike impressively as he stood up with a smirk on his face. Twilight just smiled when the door behind them burst open.

"Your highnesses!" said a third royal guard, "News from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest appears to be...well... _invading_!" Twilight and Mario gasped as Spike passed out a third time.

(lose a life fanfare)

(game over fanfare)

Just kidding on that second fanfare. Spike's fine since Mario gave him another green and white mushroom. However, this time around, it was Mario who recomposed himself first.

"I want you to send an urgent message to the Crystal Empire," said Mario sternly, "inform Princess Cadance that we need Shenran's assistance at once!" The royal guard saluted and headed back outside. Twilight was little surprised by Mario's request, but she wasn't against the idea either.

They needed all the help they could get.

Back in the outskirts of Ponyville and just outside the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy was trying her best to move about her own cottage. Apparently her home was now filled to the brim with frightened animals of all shapes and sizes. They were also chattering about at once.

"Excuse me...oh pardon me," said Fluttershy as she picked up a clearly shaken up squirrel with her fore-hoof, "Are you all right?" The squirrel simply hid inside of Fluttershy's mane.

"My goodness," Fluttershy remarked, "what is it that has caused you all such distress?" Harry, who was also looking rather shaken, nervously pointed a finger outside and grunted.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's _nothing_ you need to really worry about," said Fluttershy in a calm but motherly tone as she opened the door and looked outside.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Fluttershy screamed for dear life when she saw just outside her house were numerous black vines with blue spikes on them. She quickly shut the door and stood on her hind legs to barricade the door.

"Oh, no, you were right," said Fluttershy in a panicked tone, "You should be worried! Very, very worried! Oh...I promised myself I'd never do this, but..." Fluttershy bit her lip before shouting in a very loud and high pitched tone.

"SHENRAN! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!"

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was having her own troubles the vines. Granny Smith was trying her best to pull one vine out of the ground, but as she pulled, the vine eventually recoiled and left Granny Smith dazed for a bit.

"Come on, y'all," Applejack called out a she was trying to pull out her own vine from the ground, "Put your backs into it!" She grunted as she kept pulling on the vines. However, more vines were starting to cover the farming grounds and the barn was already covered in them. Apple Bloom was trying to pull a vine out of the ground, but it kept stretching endlessly.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as he went to grab a vine but the vine kept retracting before he could grab it, "Nope. Eeyup. Nope. Eeyup..."

TWACK.

Before Big Mac could try again, another vine sprouted behind his back and flicked him in the flank, knocking him over.

"...Nope," Big Mac remarked with a glare as more vines sprouted around him.

"Dagnabbit," Applejack retorted, her voice straining as she tried to pull out a vine with no avail, "we ain't never seen this kind of trouble with weeds before. Now that I think about it, I've never seen these kinds of weeds at all! Have y'all?" Apple Bloom then walked across the foreground still trying to completely pull out what appeared to be an endless vine.

"Nope," Big Mac answered as another vine smacked him in the back end.

"Where the heck are these things comin' from?" Applejack wondered aloud as she looked in the sky, "and what in tarnation in goin' on in the sky?!" Up above them, the sky was being filled with black clouds that had spikes on them.

The main town area was already covered in vines as the black clouds came to cover the sky.

"Oh, no, you don't!" said Rainbow angrily to one black spiny cloud, "This is Ponyville territory, and we aren't due for rain until _after_ the Summer Sun Celebration. You Everfree clouds need to just head on back to where you belong!" Rainbow then charged at a cloud with a plan to bust it apart, but when she made contact with it, she found her body and wings covered in some sort of sticky substance.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped as she plummeted to the ground, but then quickly recovered, shook off the goop on her body, and flew back up to the cloud.

"Gonna make me do this the hard way, huh?" Rainbow challenged when the cloud started shooting lightning bolts at her, "hey!" Soon Rainbow could help flying away as the clouds gave chase after her.

At the Carousel Boutique, the vines were slowly making their way toward the building as Rarity hummed to herself and opened her curtains.

"Hmm, something strange about the sky," Rarity thought as the vines crept up the sides of the window and started to glow. Inside, Rarity had just finished making herself a pot of tea and had set the pot on the table. A magic wave then appeared that caused the magic from Rarity's horn to glow in a distorted manner. Rarity went to pour herself a cup of tea, but the tea then began to move about randomly before zipping away off screen.

"What in the name of calming chamomile is going on?!" Rarity asked as the teapot then headed toward one of her recent creations. Then poured its contents over the hat and ruined it. Opal then gave a loud yowl as the teapot headed over to the white cat, firing some tea that knocked her ribbon off and sent her running for her life.

"Opalescence, darling," said Rarity apologetically as the teapot kept pursuing the cat and shooting hot tea at her, "I'm so sorry! I promise I'm not doing this on purpose!"Rarity then licked her fore-hoof and then put it against her horn to make the glow fizzle out. This caused the teapot to stop chasing Opal and smash to the floor.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Rarity said honestly to her cat. Opal just growled at the marshmallow pony quietly before walking away.

"Ooh, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity angrily, "If this is some sort of prank you and your little Crusader friends are pulling. I find very little humor in it!"

"Rarity, you have to help me!" said Sweetie Belle as her horn was seen in the same blue distorted glow as she came downstairs bouncing on her head, "I think something's wrong with my horn!" Sweetie Belle then landed on her head as the glow around her horn faded. But then a curtain was covered in the glow and rose into the air. Sweetie belle grunted and yelped as the curtain chased after her. She then turned around and ran towards Rarity, screaming for dear life. Rarity gasped as she tried to get control over the flying curtain before yelping at it captured the both of them.

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and Mario were running down the stairs from the main entrance of the castle. Each of them had their Element, which can also be addressed as their royal crowns, in their magic grip.

"Where are we going?!" Spike called out from behind them as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The Everfree Forest is..."invading"," Twilight reminded Spike, "Whatever is going on, I'm sure we're going to need our friends and the Elements of Harmony to stop it!" Twilight and Mario then put their crowns on top of their heads when, out of the blue, Shenran appeared and caused the three friends to skid to a stop. The Pegasus looked rather woozy before recomposing himself.

"Your highnesses," he said formally as he bowed before them.

"No need for formalities, buddy," said Mario, "You are our friend after all. How'd you...teleport?!"

"Princess Cadance figured it would be the fastest way to get here," Shenran replied, "I'm just glad the dizziness wears off quickly. Anyway, I'm at your service. What's going on?"

"We'll explain along the way," Twilight replied, "We need to get to Ponyville as soon as possible. I just hope we haven't missed the train..." The three ponies and Spike took off. Spike was soon gasping for breath when he got an idea.

"Twilight? Mario?" he called out as they reached a small bridge, "There is another way for us to get to Ponyville, remember?"

"There is?" Twilight asked puzzled as the three ponies came to a stop.

"Huah!" Spike yelped as he nearly fell into the steam and Twilight caught him with one of her wings and pulls him up, "You two can fly!"

"Oh. Right!" said Twilight as she put Spike on her back.

"Uhh...honey," said Mario worried, "are you sure you can fly all the way to Ponyville?"

"We're about to find out," said Twilight firmly. With the sound of an car engine starting and spluttering, Twilight shakily hovered off the ground and took off. Shenran stood beside a clearly worried Mario.

"We better make sure she doesn't crash or get hurt," Shenran pointed out.

"R-r-right," said Mario, recomposing himself as the two stallions took off into the sky after Twilight.

Back in Ponyville, Rainbow tried again to chase after one spiny cloud, but was then flying for her life again as three spiny clouds came after her. Down below ponies were running or flying away screaming for their lives as the vines continued to grow around Ponyville. Rarity, after freeing herself and Sweetie Belle from the curtain and taking her little sister somewhere safe, nervously headed toward Town Hall.

"Something very strange is going on and-" Rarity then gasped when a vine tried to sneak up on her. She got away from it before quickly running toward the balcony of Town Hall, "I for one would appreciate an explanation!"

"All I know is the sky's split in two," Rainbow explained as she hovered over to the marshmallow pony, "and these clouds moving in sure aren't from around here."

"Neither are all these crazy plants!" said Applejack as she fruitlessly tried to pull out a vine with no results, "They're comin' from the Everfree forest! And try as we might, us Earth ponies can't do anythin' to get rid of 'em! Don't suppose you know any magic that might stop 'em from spreadin'?" As Applejack spoke to Rarity, the vines were continuing to grow in the foreground and Pinkie slid against one to arrive in front of town hall.

"Alas, this whole raging forest situation seems to have left my horn on the fritz," said Rarity sadly as her horn flickered to prove her point.

"We have to figure out something!" said Fluttershy as she arrived before the group, "I don't know how much more Ponyville can take!" Fluttershy then yelped as a vine grabbed her hind leg. Rainbow then zoomed by and set the yellow Pegasus free.

"I don't know how much more _I_ can take!" Fluttershy added before crying out in a high pitch tone, " _Shenran, I need you_!"

"Well, he's _not_ coming, Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled, "He's in the Crystal Empire! So stop crying for his help and toughen up!" Fluttershy flinched but then felt her fear turn into anger.

" _You're just jealous cause I found love and **nopony** wants to be with you_!" Fluttershy snapped in rage before her eyes went wide and she put a fore-hoof over her mouth. She looked at Rainbow with eyes filled with tears and regret, "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean that..."

"It's okay," said Rainbow quietly, showing a mixture of hurt and guilt, "You're right. I am jealous. Okay, I admit it! Rainbow Dash wants to find love, too! But she can't find it! Alright!" The others just looked at her sympathetically as Fluttershy put a fore-hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. Now it was the blue Pegasus's turn to fight back tears.

"I'm sure you'll find your stallion someday," Fluttershy said kindly, making Rainbow give her a hopeful smile.

"I hate to break things up," said Applejack as she and Pinkie were back to stomping some vines, "but the forest is expandin', y'all, and judgin' by how fast it's movin', it doesn't seem content just takin' over Ponyville...I reckon before long, it'll cover half of Equestria!" The five ponies watched as the vines continued to spread around them.

Up in the sky, not too far away, Twilight, Mario, and Shenran were flying as fast as they could to Ponyville. While Twilight had managed to stay in the air, she was having a tough time keeping her flight and altitude steady. Mario and Shenran did what they could to keep Twilight from falling, but Twilight was determined to manage on their own. It didn't help that all the rising and falling was making Spike feel a little airsick. He then nearly fell off and quickly made a safety belt appear out of nowhere and buckled himself onto Twilight's back.

"I'm starting to wish..." Spike groaned, "we'd taken the train!" He was regretting not taking Mario's offer a few minutes earlier to switch flights. Even if Twilight had said that she was carrying Spike, no questions asked.

"Almost there!" said Twilight, "Come on, Spike, Mario, Shenran, we need to get the Elements of Harmony and find the others!"

"We're more concerned about you getting there in one piece, Twilight," Shenran said concerned.

"I'm fine!" Twilight snapped as she headed down toward the Golden Oak Library, but as she went for the landing, she lost control of her momentum. Mario and Shenran tried to grab hold of her fore-legs and use their wings to slow her down, but it was no good.

"She's coming in too fast!" Shenran cried out, "What do we do?"

"Prepare for zee crash landing!" Mario shouted in a rough French accent.

" _Incoming_!" Spike called out.

"WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Twilight, Mario, and Shenran shouted. Just before they hit the balcony. Twilight used her teleporting spell to send them inside, except for Spike.

"Aah!" the three ponies yelped when the three of them crashed into a large pile of books. They hadn't even noticed that the rest of their friends were inside the main room. Twilight was the first to pop her head out of the pile of books. As for Spike, he had smacked face first into a window and slid down it. Fluttershy cringed at the sight.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rarity exclaimed when she saw Twilight. The rest were just as relieved to see her.

"Oh, I hope you know we wouldn't normally go through yours and Mario's books without permission," said Fluttershy sheepishly. Before Twilight could answer, Spike opened the front door and started kissing the floor.

"Sweet ground!" Spike exclaimed joyfully, "Sweet, sweet, _wonderful_ ground!"

"Okay, I get it! I need to work on my flying!" said Twilight irritably, "But my husband says I'm getting better! Right, my Schmoopy?" Mario then rose out of the stack of book, looking very dazed.

"I'm okay!" Mario remarked in a dorky tone, "I'm fluffy!" Then Shenran popped up beside him, looking just as woozy.

"I'm just a pretty pony!" Shenran remarked. Twilight just rolled her eyes at the two as Shenran shook his head to recover.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy squealed with glee and hugged him happily, "I'm so glad you're here! I knew you'd come! I just knew it!" Shenran quickly embraced Fluttershy tenderly. Rainbow was about to make another jealous remark when she noticed that Fluttershy was crying heavily onto Shenran's shoulder.

"My love?" Shenran asked gently as Fluttershy pulled away, tears still falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"I'm so scared," Fluttershy sobbed, "I was crying out for you to come and help..."

"It's okay, Fluttershy," said Shenran gently, "All will be set right. You'll be okay. Remember, you _are_ a strong and capable pony." Fluttershy sniffled and nodded as a timid smile appeared on her face. She then gasped when she noticed a vine about to sneak up behind her coltfriend.

"Shenran look out!" Fluttershy called out. Shenran then narrowed his eyes as he glanced behind him.

SWISH! SLASH! SWISH!

Shenran posed at the vine that tried to attack him was now in pieces. Shenran just looked around before putting his dual swords away. All minus Mario were left stunned. Well...Fluttershy did smile and look at him as hearts floated above her head.

"Told ya he would be useful for this mission," Mario said as a matter of fact to Twilight, who was still too stunned to answer.

"You don't expect us to say you were right do you?" Spike remarked. Mario groaned irritably.

"Would have been nice..." he muttered under his breath.

"I dunno if you've noticed," said Pinkie as she spoke to the two Alicorns, "but the Everfree Forest is just a teeny-tiny bit out of control." Pinkie's tail then began to twitch as she ducked and covered her head. Fluttershy had told Shenran about Pinkie's special sense and held his swords and looked for something to fall.

"UGH!"

However, he didn't expect a giant vine to come smashing into Rarity from the side.

"Guess it turned out you were missin' something here in Ponyville after all," Applejack remarked as she shut the window and cut the vine in the process. Shenran then helped a dazed Rarity to her hooves.

"I'm so sorry Rarity," said Shenran sadly, "Fluttershy told me a twitchy tail meant a falling object, not a vine attack from the side." Shenran then sliced up some of the vine in frustration.

"It's alright, darling," said Rarity as she shook her head to clear her daze and turned to Twilight, "But perhaps you already know what's causing all of this calamity. Has Princess Celestia sent you two to dispel it posthaste?" Twilight and Mario just looked at each other nervously. Even Shenran was quiet since he already knew the answer to that question, but wasn't sure if he should speak up. Fluttershy and Rainbow just hovered right next to the Pegasus stallion.

"Not exactly," said Twilight, "You see, Princess Celestia is, well..."

"Gone missing!" Spike exclaimed frantically as he jumped into the air and then clasped his claws over his mouth. The others all gasped in shock.

"We don't know who has taken them," said Twilight as she looked out the window, "But I've got a hunch we're going to need the Elements of Harmony to get them back." Twilight then opened the case that contained the other Elements of Harmony and equipped the appropriate element to its owner.

"Oh, yeah," said Rainbow as she admired her necklace, "just like old times."

"You look so beautiful with your necklace on, my love," said Shenran as Fluttershy giggled happily.

"A-boo-yah!" said Pinkie once her necklace was equipped and she and Twilight shared a hoof-bump with each other. Applejack then put a fore-hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"I told ya we'd always be connected by the Elements," said Applejack to the two alicorns, who both smiled at her. Applejack then sighed to herself, "Now we just gotta figure out who to aim these bad boys at so we can get Celestia and Luna back and keep the rest of Equestria from becoming plant food! Any ideas?"

"Hmm..." Twilight pondered.

"I haven't found _squat_ in any of the books I've been looking through!" said Pinkie as the others turned to see her looking and coloring a page from a coloring book, "Oopsies! Missed a spot!" Pinkie pointed at the colorless part of her picture and grabbed a crayon with her mouth to color it. Shenran just chuckled at the sight as Twilight looked outside the window.

"Half day, half night..." Twilight pondered aloud, "strange weather patterns...out of control plants. I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of who we're up against." It didn't take long before Mario figured out who Twilight was considering as the culprit as he walked up to her.

"If you're considering who I think you are," Mario warned, "Remember that the old rule of law: innocent until proven guilty. I find it a bit _too_ easy to pin the blame on him. And I _know_ that my wife doesn't jump to conclusions about anypony."

"But he probably did..."

"She _doesn't_ jump to conclusions about _anypony_ ," Mario said sternly to her face. Twilight then remembered what Mario was talking about. Mario may have forgiven her for accusing him during their honeymoon, but he was going to make sure she learned her lesson. Twilight sighed heavily.

"Fine, we're just ask him a few questions then," said Twilight, "maybe he might know something. After all, this does resemble his type of magic."

"That I agree with," said Mario. Mario then checked his Element as all the colors of the other elements glowed and shined brightly from within the gem.

"Looks like my Element is all charged up and ready to go," said Mario. Soon the eight ponies were all standing outside in a small circle.

"Alright, everypony," said Mario, "Remember, as much as the evidence is pointing towards him being responsible, we need to remain calm and simply ask him what he might know about all of this. Pointing hooves at him isn't going to get us anywhere. Is that understood?" All Mario got was a mutual, deary, and reluctant agreement from the others. Mario glared.

"Keep in mind ladies," Mario warned.

"Excuse me?" Shenran replied.

"Bro, I was just addressing the girls," Mario retorted.

"Oh" Shenran remarked with an eye roll.

"Keep in mind," Mario repeated, "any ill intent will cause my element to shut down! So you won't be able to turn him to stone even if you wanted to!" Mario then jumped into the air, giving a silent cry and made his body glow yellow. Twilight then activated the magic in her own Element. This caused the other Elements to glow and all but Shenran, who backed away in awe and amazement, as a rainbow ribbon linked the six elements together. Then the elements transferred their magic into Mario making him glow brighter until he had enough magic to perform his move.

"COME ON OUT, DISCORD! FRIENDSHIP MAGIC! DO YOUR THING!"

Mario then created a whirling rainbow vortex, which summoned the draconequus. And he was apparently in the middle of a bath. (Awkward) The rest of the group landed on the ground and glared at Mario.

"That was the lamest shout-out I've ever heard," Shenran remarked.

"Yeah, well it was either that or "Discord, I choose you!"," Mario remarked before making a face, "and the second one made me feel sick to my stomach."

"At least no random announcer didn't say anything afterward like "Summoning chaos" and then Discord started dancing fusion or disco in front of us," Pinkie added as the others just looked at her puzzled, "What?" They all rolled their eyes at the pink pony as Discord just enjoyed his bath.

"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap-ooh!" Discord sang until he noticed he was before the mane seven and a pony he didn't recognize. He quickly grabbed a pink towel to wrap around his serpent-like body and laughed, "Now, Twilight and Mario, you know Princess Celestia said that you were to give me a heads up before you summon me with that little spell she gave you. In case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower." Discord poked Twilight's crown and began to shimmy with his towel and literally sticking his backend in Twilight's face. Twilight was disgusted and so was Mario, but the later quickly recomposed himself.

"Well, we apologize for the interruption Discord," said Mario, "We'd give you the normal heads up if this wasn't an emergency. You see-"

"E-nough!" Twilight yelled as she lifted her fore-hooves and stomped down on the ground angrily and shoved Discord forward, "Release Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and stop the Everfree Forest from invading!" A black vine then snaked around Twilight, startling her and Mario until it turned into Discord.

"Why," Discord began with a chuckle, "whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Discord!" Applejack snapped as she stood beside Twilight, "We know you're the one behind all this!" Mario just growled, both at the two girls for their accusations and Discord for thinking he could get so close to his wife. It didn't help that his super form suddenly shut down on him and sent him landing hard on his back. Discord just rolled his eyes and slithered away.

"Don't get me wrong," said Discord as he reappeared behind a house and started taking pictures, "I absolutely _love_ what you've done with the place, but I couldn't _possibly_ take responsibility. I'm reformed, don't you remember?" He then hovered over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy just made a long face when he said that. Shenran was about to fly up to the draconequus's face when Rainbow beat him to it.

"Yeah, right!" Rainbow accused as she got into his face, "This has got your cloven hoofprints all over it!"

"I'll have you know that I have only _one_ cloven hoof," said Discord as the suggested cloven hoof appeared behind Rainbow and kicked her in the back end. He then disappeared and reappeared and started to walk away, "Such accusations. And here I thought we were friends."

"Drop the act, buster!" Pinkie snapped angrily as she pointed a fore-hoof at him, "We're onto you!" Shenran was stunned.

"Discord must have _really_ hurt Pinkie for her to not even want to make friends with him," Shenran remarked to his marefriend, who nodded in agreement.

"Mario is the only pony besides me who is willing to forgive him and move on," Fluttershy whispered back.

"Don't blame them," Shenran replied in the same tone, "Mario told me what he did to all of you. Still don't see how you could _ever_ be cruel." Fluttershy shuttered.

"I'd rather not be reminded of that," Fluttershy whimpered as Shenran hugged her apologetically.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm innocent," said Discord as he smashed a finger into Pinkie's face, "would I lie to you?"

"YES!" Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack shouted angrily.

"Um, maybe?" said Fluttershy.

It was then Mario stood between the four angry mares and Discord.

"Okay, what part of "we just talk, ask him questions, and not accuse him" _did you not understand_?!" Mario asked angrily.

"Mario is right, or should I say Prince Mario," said Discord, "Might I say I am quite jealous. I wonder what sort of legacy you'll leave being the _only_ alicorn Prince to ever exist." Mario cringed and then glared.

"Guess we'll see in time," Mario remarked under his breath before adding in a more audible tone, "right now we seem to have a failure to communicate!"

"But honey..." Twilight protested.

"Don't you _but honey_ me!" Mario snapped sternly, "I asked you all to do one simple thing! And you go and do the complete opposite! I get that Discord hurt you all, and forgiving him is hard, I should know, but you all need to do so. All this resentment is clouding your judgment and accusing him hasn't gotten us _anywhere_ closer to fixing this magical vine problem!" The four mares said nothing, though neither of them could look Mario in the eye. Discord just chuckled to himself.

"Well then, it seems we've reached an impasse," said Discord as he hovered before the eight ponies, "I'm telling the truth, but you think I'm lying. What do friends like us do in a situations like this, _Princess_ Twilight? Congrats as well, by the way, on the promotion. You totally deserve it." Discord then poked Twilight's crown, hugged the purple pony from the side, and then poked her nose. Mario felt his temper rise again.

"Discord, you're _really_ making it difficult for me to defend you when you do that!" Mario muttered through his teeth.

"I say we blast him back to stone!" Rainbow shouted.

"Works for me!" Applejack replied.

"Hear, hear!" Rarity added in agreement as the three made their elements glow.

"Hey!" Fluttershy retorted as she got in front of him, "What if he really is telling the truth?" Mario nodded in agreement behind him, Shenran looked shocked, and Discord just smiled and made a halo appear over his head.

"Well, _finally_!" Discord remarked, "Somepony besides the Prince willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. The rest of you could learn a lot about friendship from Mario and from my dear friend Shutterfly here." Discord then grabbed Rainbow and cuddled her like a plush toy as Fluttershy hovered next to him.

"Um, it's Fluttershy," said the yellow Pegasus with Shenran sternly hovering beside her.

"Oh, right, whatever," Discord said dismissively as he tossed Rainbow aside and wrapped a single arm around her. Fluttershy just made another long face. Shenran couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Get your grubby...whatever that is around her... _off my mare_!" Shenran demanded as he got into Discord's face.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" Discord asked, slightly annoyed.

"Discord, this is Shenran, my coltfriend," Fluttershy answered. Discord's eyes nearly, and literally, popped out of his head when he looked at the stern Pegasus stallion glaring at him.

"You're the _infamous_ Shenran?" Discord asked as he let Fluttershy go, "the one pony she calls the stallion of her dreams, her prince charming, and so many other sappy things that she writes in those letters of hers."

"I'm surprised she lets you read them," Shenran remarked bluntly.

"Neither can I," Fluttershy remarked in a very soft tone to herself before hovering between them.

"Now shake hooves, or claws, with each other," said Fluttershy, "I'm sure you two will become great friends."

"Wuh?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shenran and Discord said at the same time.

"Boys..." Fluttershy warned. The two snorted before doing as they were told.

"Pleasure meeting you, _my friend_ ," said Discord as he narrowed his eyes at him with a smile on his face.

"Likewise, _my friend_ ," Shenran replied with the same facial expressions before roughly pulling away and wiping their claw, or hoof, on their chest. Fluttershy seemed satisfied with the exchange, but knew she was probably going to have to be a peacekeeper between the two in the future. Mario approached the draconequus.

"Now, Discord," Mario began, "I would like to ask you a simple question."

"Very well," Discord replied rather skeptically.

"Do you have 100% control over your chaotic magic?" Mario said up front. Discord blinked.

"Of...of course I do!" Discord replied, "Why? Are _you_ saying I did this now too? I thought you were on my side!"

"Hear me out, will ya!" Mario snapped, "I've seen you use your magic to enchant and animate objects before and those said objects tend to have a mind of their own. If you were using your magic to _entertain_ yourself. It would not surprise me if you accidentally enchanted something that could cause something like this to happen while you were goofing around." Discord then made it look like he was sitting in a wooden box in the middle of a courtroom as the judge and even an audience, who were copies of himself, glared at him. Mario found himself dressed as the prosecutor, but didn't bother to say anything about it and just went with the flow of things.

"So you're saying that I _accidentally_ could have caused this?" Discord asked innocently.

"Depends on whether you've been anywhere near the Everfree Forest recently," Mario replied, "After all, Fluttershy's cottage is nearby."

"Well, I can assure you that I didn't go anywhere near the forest," Discord replied firmly.

"What about goofing around with your magic?" said Mario, "It does have a long range of effectiveness."

"He only uses his magic inside my house," Fluttershy replied, "I watch him when he leaves the house and disappears." Mario hummed.

"Well, unless anypony else has any _actual_ evidence," Mario replied, giving his friends and glare, "Discord's alibi checks out." The rest of the group said nothing.

"Not guilty!" said the judge as Discord smiled and made the courtroom disappeared. Twilight just groaned.

"If you're not the one responsible, then help us figure out who is!" Twilight demanded.

"I supposed I could," said Discord dismissively, "but after all the hoof pointing and besmirching of my good name, I just don't know if I'm up to it." Discord then grabbed two of the vines and started stitching them together with some crochet needles.

"Rrrgh!" Twilight growled in frustration.

"Calm down, honey," said Mario, "Losing your temper isn't going to make things better. We'll figure this out." Twilight just sighed in exasperation as Mario held her close for a bit.

"Why don't you ask your zebra friend if she knows anything?" Discord suggested as he continued to make one giant black sock out of the vines.

"Zecora!" Twilight exclaimed as Mario looked at the side of Discord. There was the zebra carrying a tall stack of objects on her back and pulling a wagon loaded with more objects that was just as high. Twilight and the others rushed over to her. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Shenran helped to lighten the load of objects off of Zecora's back. Shenran then introduced himself, which the Zebra gave him as warm a welcome as she could before sitting on the floor in exhaustion.

"From my home, I have had to flee!" Zecora explained, "The forest has grown too wild, even for me!" She and the other eight ponies looked at the road behind her, which was covered in thick vines.

"Any idea why all this is happening?" Applejack asked when a vine snatched her hat. Applejack was taken aback and then glared at the vine. Shenran sliced the vine so it dropped her hat. Shenran then dusted it off and handed it to the orange pony.

"Thank ya kindly," said Applejack with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well," Zecora replied as she stood back up, "But I may have something that, if combined with a spell..." Zecora then rummaged through her things and pulled out a gold flask with a purple colored mixture inside of it.

"I do not dare to use it myself," said Zecora, "the results would be tragic. It only responds to Alicorn magic. Princess Twilight and Prince Mario, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night." The two alicorns looked up at their crowns and opened their wings. They then looked at each other.

"We know what to do, right sweetheart?" Twilight asked.

"Y-yeah," said Mario as he looked at the potion nervously. Together, they used their illusion magic to change the color of the liquid.

"Oooh!" said Pinkie in amazement. The others just looked worried as Twilight was the first to lift the flask with her magic.

"This doesn't look safe to drink..." Mario said wearily, but Zecora nodded and ushered them to do so. Twilight then took a drink and Mario did the same soon afterward. They both licked their lips involuntarily at the same time afterward.

"Doesn't seem to be work-" Twilight was then cut off when she and Mario's eyes glowed white and stood very still.

It was moments later when they both shook their heads wildly to regain their senses.

"Whoa! Well, that happened..." Mario remarked as he held his head with a fore-hoof. Twilight then looked around to see that she and her husband were no longer in Ponyville, but inside an unknown location.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Mario asked as he looked around.

"Not...another step!" somepony said sternly behind them. Mario and Twilight turned around to see a familiar moon princess standing before them.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed as she and her husband took a seat, "I don't understand. Where are we? Why did you and Princess Celestia disappear?"

"Yeah, what's going on here, Aunt Luna?" Mario asked as well.

"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?" Princess Luna demanded angrily as she approached a podium.

"Precious light?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Aunt Luna?" Mario replied, "Ponies appreciate you."

"There can only be _one_ princess in Equestria!" Princess Luna declared, "And that princess...will be _me_!"

"What?!" said Mario in shock, "Aunt Luna! Don't do this! Equestria needs you and Mom! You are loved Luna! I love you!" Princess Luna refused to listen as she angrily stomped the podium, smashing it into pieces and creating a large crack in the wall. The wall soon came crumbling down, blinding Mario and Twilight with the sun shining outside as Luna raised the moon over it. The created lunar eclipse caused some dark magic to surround Princess Luna's body.

"No! STOP!" Mario cried out as he and his wife watched in horror as Princess Luna was consumed by the dark magic. The magic then encased the moon princess inside a red bubble that turned black. When it shattered, there before them...was Nightmare Moon! The now black and blue alicorn laughed manically as her teeth turned into fangs.

"Luna..." Mario whimpered as the two ponies stood before her in fearfully, holding each other close.

To be continued...

 **Hoo-wee! Quite alot has happened in this chapter! Mario and Twilight had new duties to fulfill, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are missing, a love triangle had been initiated, plants are taking over Equestria, and now it appears Princess Luna had gone to the dark side... (Red laser sword not included. LOL)**

 **That's alot for our new Princess and Prince to deal with! How will they handle it all?**

 **Kudos to those who caught the Yokai Watch and Pokémon references.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	71. Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2

Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 402: It always rang true that uncovering the mysteries of the past can give you the resources to protect the present..._

(As usual, I will be skipping the "Previously on My Little Pony Segments".)

(Main Theme)

Nightmare Moon continued to laugh manically before glaring fiercely at Twilight, who cowered back in fright as Mario stood in front of her.

"Luna! Why are you doing this?" Mario pleaded as Nightmare Moon fired a powerful magic beam that began to slice at the ceiling, causing pieces of it to come tumbling right on top of Twilight and Mario.

"Look out!" Mario cried out as he grabbed his wife and pulled her out of the way before a huge chuck of stone nearly crushed them. Nightmare Moon took a step forward as Princess Celestia hovered above her. Nightmare Moon fired another magic blast, but Princess Celestia dodged out of the way as the magic blast created a hole in the ceiling. Twilight and Mario slid in front of Princess Celestia as she landed back on the ground.

"Luna!" Twilight called out, "Think of how long you were banished to the moon! You'll give us no choice but to send you back there if you don't stop!" It was then Princess Celestia stood firmly behind them.

"Luna, I will not fight you!" Princess Celestia said sternly, "You must lower the moon! It is your duty!"

"Luna?" the dark alicorn exclaimed, "I am...Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now: to destroy you!"

"No!" Mario said sadly as Twilight looked devastated. Nightmare Moon then jumped into the air and fired another magic blast, but Princess Celestia jumped into the air and flew out of the newly created hole.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightmare Moon demanded as she went after Princess Celestia. Twilight and Mario both ran up to the hole and watched the two disappear. Mario then put on a determined look on his face.

"C'mon on!" he told his wife as the couple took off after the other two alicorns. Outside, Nightmare Moon continued to pursue Princess Celestia, firing blast after blast at the sun princess. Princess Celestia continued to dodge the blasts without much difficulty. But then a couple of magic blasts reflected off some walls...and headed straight for Twilight and Mario.

"I got this, honey!" Mario shouted as he flew in front of his wife. Performing a well timed barrel roll, Mario deflected the magic blasts with his wings. Twilight was left stunned. She had never seen or heard of a pony being able to deflect magic blasts by barrel rolling. Before she could ask, her husband pushed forward as she did her best to catch up to him. It was then one of Nightmare Moon's blasts hit a bridge to try and knock the rubble on top of the sun princess. But Princess Celestia, along with Twilight and Mario, were able to fly under it before the debris could fall on either of them. Then Nightmare Moon shot another magic blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was direct hit to the sun princess's chest, causing her to tumble down the opened hole below. Mario watched in horror as tears streamed down his eyes.

" _Momma!_ " Mario screamed in anguish as he flew down to her.

" _Celestia_!" Twilight shouted right after as she followed her husband. Nightmare Moon just laughed in triumph. Mario and Twilight soon landed beside Princess Celestia as she lay on the floor on her back. The fact that she wasn't moving made them both fear the worst.

"Mom...Mom, please wake up..." Mario croaked as his tears increased, especially since there was no reply. Mario began to cry.

"No...Why would Luna do this?" Twilight asked as her voice cracked as her eyes watered, "Why now?" Soon Twilight began to cry as well as the two ponies lowered their heads. They were then given the shock of their lives when Princes Celestia sat up.

"Mom, you're alive!" Mario exclaimed.

"You're all right! You're all right!" Twilight said excitedly as Princess Celestia struggled to her hooves and glared up at the sky.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked worried.

"Mom?" Mario asked in the same tone, but neither pony received an answer.

"Oh, dear sister," said Princess Celestia in a stern tone, "I'm sorry, but you have given me no choice, but to use these." Princess Celestia then made her horn glow as she made a secret compartment in the floor open up. It was then a planetarium of the sun and moon appeared with several gems placed on it. Mario and Twilight were stunned.

"Are those the Elements of Harmony?" said Twilight, "But that's how they looked in...the past."

"You're right, honey," Mario replied, "Mom only has six elements, and not seven. This could mean this was when Mom..."

"This is the night you banished her," Twilight finished as she looked at the sun princess. Princess Celestia then flew up to the model and summoned all the Elements of Harmony around her, including the Element of Magic, which had been placed inside of the sun model and looked just like Twilight's cutie mark. The Elements gathered around Princess Celestia, creating a rainbow ring around her body and making her glow.

"The original super form," Mario said in awe as he watched the sun princess flew up to Nightmare Moon. The dark alicorn snarled as she began to create a dome around herself as Princess Celestia lined up the Elements of Harmony in front of her. Nightmare Moon then fired a fully charged magic blast. Princess Celestia did the same, launching a rainbow colored magic blast. The two blasts collided with each other, but soon Nightmare Moon found that she was no match for the Elements of Harmony.

" _Noooooooo_!" Nightmare Moon screamed as the rainbow magic sent her straight to the moon. A rainboom could be seen as Nightmare Moon made her landing and a silhouette of her image could be seen on the surface.

Back in Ponyville, the magic from the potion had worn off, but Mario and Twilight's eyes were still glowing white. After a few blinks, they returned back to their senses. They looked at each other and then at their surroundings before they noticed the other six ponies and Zecora were just staring at her.

"Why are you all looking at us like that?" said Twilight.

"It's just...you two were mumblin' to yourself," Applejack answered with a concerned tone.

"Ooh! And don't forget the uncontrollable sobbing!" Pinkie added.

"And we all heard Mario scream "Momma!" for all of Equestria to hear," Shenran added.

"I for one found it delightful," Discord remarked as he reclined on his stomach from a nearby vine before leaning beside the couple and showing a flyer of them crying like babies, "Sort of a two-pony theater piece, if you will. You should really consider taking it on the road." Mario groaned.

"Yeah, well you try seeing what you _thought_ was your mother's demise and you tell me if I shouldn't have reacted like I did," Mario muttered under his breath as Twilight gently hugged him and kisses his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked since she heard Mario.

"Never mind that," Rainbow retorted, "Did you two find out whose rump we need to kick and where we can find them?" Rainbow did some mid-air karate kicks.

"We saw something from a long time ago," Twilight answered as she took a few steps forward with Mario right behind her, "But it didn't explain what's happening now."

"Perhaps further back still are the answers you seek," said Zecora as she approached the two ponies and presented the potion to them, "Another sip of the potion will give you a peek." Twilight took the flask again as she and Mario eyed it nervously.

"You sure about this?" Spike asked.

"No," Mario answered, "but here goes nothing I guess." Twilight nodded as she took a drink, making a face afterward before giving the flask for Mario to do the same. The other ponies just watched worriedly until Discord appeared wearing a dorky old fashioned director's outfit and holding a 1930s style movie camera.

"Oh, I do hope they break into a song this time!" Discord said excitedly.

"Put that camera away or I'll-" Too late. Before Mario could finished his sentence, his and Twilight's eyes glowed white once again.

When Twilight and Mario regained their senses, they noticed a school of fish swimming past them in thin air. They also noticed that the ground was checker patterned, the sky was pink, and there not too far away was a rather familiar and crooked looking throne.

"I think I have a _very good_ idea of where we are," Mario muttered to his wife, "Wait, scratched that. I mean _when_." It was then a rather battered Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached the throne. Both had saddles bags on their backs and very stern looks on their faces. Discord then turned his throne so he was facing them.

"Oh, this is so much fun," said Discord, "How about a game of "Pin the Tail on the Pony"?" Discord then held in his claw a very familiar tail. Princess Celestia gasped as she looked to find her own tail missing. Even Princess Luna was stunned at the sight. Both sisters quickly recomposed themselves.

"Play time is over for you, Discord," said Princess Celestia sternly.

"Oh, I doubt that," said Discord as he munched on a bag of what looked to be black rocks or sunflower seeds, "Hungry?" He then tossed a bunch of them at the two Princesses. One rock, or seed bopped the top of their heads as they kept glaring at him.

"Suit yourselves," said Discord dismissively and continued eating. It was then Princess Celestia pulled out the Elements of Harmony and positioned them in front of herself and Princess Luna.

"Oh! What have you got there?" Discord asked curiously as he dropped his sack.

"The Elements of Harmony," Princess Celestia answered.

"With them, we shall defeat you," Princess Luna added as the Elements rotated around them to create a magic barrier around the two sisters. Mario and Twilight watched the scene unfold.

"This must be when they turned Discord into stone," Twilight remarked as Mario nodded in agreement. Discord just outright laughed at them.

"You should see yourselves right now," said Discord, "The expressions on your faces. So intense. So sure of yourselves." As he continued to laugh, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tapped their horns together, creating the arching rainbow that rose into the sky and descended onto Discord.

"Hilarious!" Discord chortled, but it was his last words before the rainbow struck him, turning him into stone. Mario and Twilight's eyes then glowed white again.

Once they shook their heads and recovered, they gasped at what they saw. There before them was a tree, but not just any tree. This tree was made out of light blue crystal and had exactly five branches that contained five gems at the end of each branch. It was then Princess Luna and Princess Celestia arrived, the former gasping at the sight.

"The Tree of Harmony," said Princess Luna.

"The _Tree_ of Harmony," Twilight and Mario said together in surprise.

"Honey, look!" said Mario as he pointed to the top of the three where the five branches extended from.

"My cutie mark," said Twilight. Princess Celestia then hovered up to the same spot and fired a magic blast at the center crystal resembling the Element of Magic, making it glow.

"Are you sure?" Princess Luna asked with uncertainty in her tone as she hovered beside her older sister.

"We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria," Princess Celestia explained, "Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here." It was then Princess Celestia removed all the Elements from the tree including the Element of Magic. The six elements floated before herself and Princess Luna. Then Princess Luna looked at the tree and noticed right below the main crystal was another small carving in the tree that resembled the shape of a heart.

"Hmm..." Princess Luna pondered to herself.

"What is it, sister?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I still have not found the connection between this heart shape and its connection to harmony in general, sister," Princess Luna said aloud.

"That is because this is the location for an additional Element," Princess Celestia answered. Princess Luna's looked shocked.

"An _additional_ Element?" she exclaimed, "But...but Star Swirl the Bearded said that such an Element was only a legend!"

"It is no legend, my dear sister," Princess Celestia replied, "this _seventh_ element won't be found by either one of us, but will be connected to a very special pony. They will be seen by others as the least, but will ascend to become the greatest. They will possess the humility and qualities of all the Elements of Harmony and will become the controller that bounds the Elements together in a way that the Element of Magic could never do. That pony... will become one of us." Mario couldn't help but listen in awe as a soft smile appeared on his face. It was then his and Twilight's eyes glowed.

The two ponies blinked before shaking their heads to clear their senses, finding themselves back in the present.

"So what do you two find out?" Spike asked curiously as he walked up to them.

"We still don't know what's happened to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia," Twilight explained, "but I think I know why the Everfree Forest is acting this way. Something's happened to the Tree of Harmony." The others and Zecora just looked worried as Twilight spoke. Discord just sat nearby in a floating cinema chair, enjoying the scene unfold as he ate some popcorn and wearing 3D glasses. The six ponies, Spike, and Zecora looked more puzzled than ever once she finished.

"The tree of what now?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"It's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements," Twilight replied, "I think it's in danger."

"It's also where Mom foretold a prophecy about the seventh Element," said Mario, "She knew I was the seventh Element long before I was ever born! She said I would be viewed as the least, but would ascend to be the greatest. I would become one of them...an alicorn! A Prince! I _really_ am a very special pony." Mario looked at his crown and opened his wings with a warm smile on his face. The others smiled back as Applejack approached the two ponies.

"Well, all right then!" Applejack replied, "Let's go save a...tree. Uh...where is it exactly?"

"I think it's in...there," Twilight answered as she pointed toward the Everfree Forest, which was covered in the blank vines. The others just cringed and whimpered worriedly.

"No worries my friends," said Shenran as he unsheathed his dual swords, "I can clear us a path to the Tree of Harmony." Fluttershy smiled and clapped for him. Even Discord was looking rather excited as well.

"Ooh-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn!" said Discord as he looked...at me?

What am I? A concession stand?! Oh never mind, back to the adventure...

It wasn't long before Shenran had cleared a path to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. The vines were continuing to spread from within the dark and murky woods. The eight ponies and Spike cautiously approached the entrance path.

"Seems like only yesterday we were heading into these woods to find the Elements of Harmony," said Rarity to everypony else.

"You do remember that I wasn't part of the group back then, right?" Shenran pointed out.

"Oh, you were," said Fluttershy as she added timidly, "My dream of meeting a pony like you dates back to when I was a teenage filly. You were with me in spirit." Shenran just smiled.

"Seems like only yesterday I was foolish enough to think Mario and I should go after them alone," Twilight added as she took the first few steps into the Everfree Forest with Mario just a couple of steps behind her, "I don't know what we're going to face in there. But whatever it is, I know we need to face it together." The others all smiled and mumbled in agreement.

"Shenran, we need you up front in case we need to clear a path or fight through any pesky vines," said Mario. Shenran then hovered beside the prince as Fluttershy walked close by since she felt braver being near him.

It wasn't much longer before they reached a swampy part of the forest where there were several rocks leading through a some swamp waters.

"We can use those to cross," said Twilight as she hopped into a small row of rocks, even using her wings to increase her jumping distance. As she did so, the rocks began to move about, making Twilight yelp when she suddenly realized that she was standing on the tail of a crocodile made with a rocky exterior. The creature then flicked its tail and sent Twilight crashing back first into a nearby tree. Rarity gasped.

"A cragadile!" Rarity yelled, "Run for your lives!" All the girls and Spike scattered as Mario and Shenran stayed put.

"Spike, go see if Twilight is alright!" said Mario with determination before turning to the Pegasus stallion, "C'mon, buddy! Double team!" Shenran nodded as they flew off to fight the cragadile. The cragadile gave a loud roar as Mario curled into a ball and home attacked the creature on the head, leaving it dazed for only a couple of seconds as Shenran flew by its face.

"Can't catch me ya ugly beast!" Shenran taunted, hoping to lure it away from the rest of the group. As Mario hovered in the air, the cragadile then tried to take a bite out of him. Mario yelped as he just escaped being bitten when Shenran landed on his back.

"Giddy up there you big pile of rocky scales! _Yeeeee-haw_!" Shenran called out, trying to sound like Applejack as the cragadile tried to buck him off. It thrashed about so violently that when Mario went for another homing attack. The cragadile did a one-eighty and swatted Mario away and crashing into the same tree Twilight was against and trying to recover with Spike's help.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Mario was down as Shenran fought to stay on the cragadile back, but was soon bucked off and sent crashing into some nearby vines. As Fluttershy and Rainbow tried to get Shenran free, the cragadile then noticed Twilight and began to charge for her. Twilight tried to use her wings to take off twice, but she couldn't get off the ground. She held her knocked out husband close as the cragadile got closer to them. Then a rope made from the vines appeared and the rest of their friends started to pull the creature back tug of war style. Shenran then handed them all each some vines so they could tie the cragadile down by tying each of its legs with a vine to some trees as well as the tail. They also managed to tie the creature's mouth shut as well.

" _That_ was close," said Twilight with relief as Shenran hovered over and fed Mario a green and white mushroom.

(extra life fanfare)

Mario then sat up, still feeling a bit groggy.

"Maybe a little too close, if you ask me," said Applejack with a sigh, "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," said Twilight as she turned to her husband, "How about you, honey?"

"Brrbrrbrrbrrbrr," said Mario as he snapped out of his daze, "Yeah...I'm fine, dear. But...ugh...I can run at mach 2 for pony's sake! How are my attacks still _so_ slow sometimes that I get swatted back like that?"

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think," Rainbow remarked before Shenran and Fluttershy glared at her. Rainbow then noticed that Mario looked hurt.

"Sorry..." Rainbow said feebly, but Mario didn't answer.

"Mario isn't the only one whose feeling frustrated," Twilight added as she opened and closed her wings, "I just can't seem to get these new wings to do what I want them to do when I want them to do it." The group then continued on their way as Rainbow hovered over to the two alicorns.

"Aw, you'll figure it out eventually," said Rainbow, "both of you will."

""Eventually" isn't soon enough," Twilight remarked bitterly.

"Yeah, I should be proficient in all my attack abilities," said Mario, "I haven't added anything new other then flying in months. I've had plenty of time to perfect my skills and I clearly didn't take enough advantage of it!"

"Mario, you practice for hours each day!" Rainbow remarked, "Even I don't practice my awesome skills as heavily as you do."

"You _have_ been having an awful lot of trouble with those things, Twilight," Applejack said worriedly, "And Mario's fighting skill aren't exactly up to par. And, well, who knows what else is gonna try to come after us? You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Twilight and Mario to go back to Ponyville and let us look for the Tree of Harmony without them." Twilight and Mario both froze still as if somepony had just slapped them hard across the face.

" _Excuse_ me?" Mario retorted angrily.

"What? Why?" Twilight demanded with a glare.

"For starters, you two just about got eaten by a cragadile," Applejack explained calmly.

"We all did," said Twilight, "he wasn't after just me."

"Just cause I wasn't able to fight back _one_ time and suddenly your trust in my abilities is gone?!" Mario added sternly.

"Sure, and no it ain't Mario," Applejack answered, "but...well, the rest of us aren't royalty."

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?" Twilight demanded as Mario glared.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone," Applejack said upfront, "If something happened to either of you, or even _both_ of you, I-I just don't think Equestria can risk losing another princess and its _only_ alicorn prince."

"Applejack does make a valid point," said Rarity, "Even if we manage to save the Tree of Harmony, it won't necessarily mean Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will return. Equestria will need somepony to lead in their absence."

"But the Tree of Harmony!" Twilight protested, "Mario and I are the only ones who have seen it and knows what it looks like."

"Huge tree, cutie marks on the trunk, probably being attacked by something hideously awful?" Rainbow replied in her blunt manner, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it. Plus we've got Fluttershy's coltfriend to help us out...so we're good." Twilight and Mario were most upset.

"Do you really think sending us away is a good idea?" Mario retorted, "Don't you think we'd be safer here with _our_ friends instead of Ponyville where, while _you_ think it's safe, could just the perfect opportunity for somepony to capture us because you weren't their help us? Neither of us wanna do the old "royalty captured and taken hostage" routine. Thank you. It's _so_ overdone."

"Especially for that princess in that kingdom with all those mushroom people," Pinkie remarked as everypony stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Shenran asked puzzled.

"Never mind, the ponies reading this story will know who I'm talking about," Pinkie added, earning an eye roll from all but Twilight and Mario, who just looked at the group, seeing that they all seem to agree with the idea that they should go back. They lowered their heads briefly before looking at the group again with tears forming in their eyes.

"All of you feel this way?" Twilight asked sadly, "Feel like we shouldn't be here?" The rest of the group said nothing, in fact, none of them could make eye contact with the two alicorns either.

"It is probably for the best," Fluttershy said at least, even Shenran nodded in agreement. Mario just sniffled.

"Geez, give a pony some wings and crown on their head and suddenly their _own_ friends don't _even_ want 'em around anymore," Mario remarked in a sad tone, "C'mon, honey." Together the two alicorns headed back to Ponyville with Spike walking just behind them. The rest of the group just continued to venture deeper into the forest. Shenran was the only pony to look back at them sadly before joining up with the rest of the group.

Back in Ponyville, Discord was using Gummy to file one of his claws. Nearby, Cherry Berry and Comet Tail were being held by a vine.

"Help! Help!" they cried out.

"Discord!" Twilight scolded.

"What are you doing?!" Mario added sternly. Discord jumped before quickly snapping his fingers to set the two ponies free. The two ponies looked at him fearfully before recovering and running for their lives.

"You're welcome!" Discord shouted at them with a huff before turning to the clearly distressed alicorns as they sat down side by side. Mario then wrapped a fore-leg around his wife and held her close. Twilight just tucked her head under his chin.

"No luck finding your tree?" Discord asked curiously as he hovered behind them.

"We ran into some trouble," Twilight explained with her head lowered, "And our friends decided it would be best if we returned to Ponyville while they continue the search. Equestria needs us if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna don't return."

"Not to mention our friends feel we are _too important_ to be part of the team anymore," Mario remarked sarcastically before just sighing sadly to himself.

"I'm just surprised that you agreed to their plan," Discord replied, "I never thought you two would be the kind of ponies who would think they were better than everypony else."

"What do you mean?!" Mario asked indignantly.

"We don't think we're better than anypony!" Twilight retorted.

"Oh, well, how silly of me to assume that you would think that," Discord replied as he made a purple robe appear on Twilight's back and holding a gold scepter with her head on the top. He did the same with Mario, same robe color but his scepter had his head on top of it as he showed them the vine cluttered forest, "All you chose to do was keep your prince and princess selves out of harm's way while your friends thrust themselves right into it. I'm sure you'll all be the best of pals again when they return from their terrifying and yet deeply bonding experience that they're having without you." As Discord spoke to them, Twilight and Mario glared. They then tossed the items away from themselves when Discord popped out of Twilight's left ear and then appeared out of Mario's right ear, chuckling to himself. Once Discord had finished speaking, they pondered to themselves, looked at each other, nodded firmly before taking off. Sending Discord flying out of Mario's ear.

"We never should have agreed to come back here," said Twilight.

"Yeah, our lives will _always_ be at risk," said Mario, "But it doesn't mean we have to sit around hoping nothing bad will happen to us!"

"Right," Twilight said in agreement. Spike then ran up behind them.

"Come on, Twilight and Mario," said Spike, "Discord may be reformed, but he's not _that_ reformed. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well, it's working!" Twilight snapped as she put Spike on her back as they approached the Everfree Forest.

"If we gotta chose between putting up with _him_ and risking our lives," Mario added, "We'll take risking our lives!"

"I just hope we can catch up to our friends," Twilight pondered. Mario smirked.

"Then, my beautiful wife, it's time for the two of us to team up," said Mario with a smile as he made his horn glow pink, Twilight smiled tapped her horn against his, "it doesn't matter what obstacles the forest puts in our way, We'll blow past everything it throws at us." Twilight and Mario then twirled into the air as their right fore-hooves began to glow pink. Then once the energy was charged, they shared a echoing hoof-bump.

"FRIENDSHIP _BOOST_!"

Mario and Twilight rocketed into the Everfree Forest at high speed, Spike screamed as he held onto Twilight for dear life. Discord just watched them zoom away and waved goodbye. Because the two alicorns were moving so fast, they were able to smash right through any incoming vines with ease.

(cue double boost theme in the background, with lyrics below)

 _Together we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
Pushing on through until the battle's won_

" _Woooooo-hooooooooo_!" Twilight cheered excitedly.

"I knew you've been waiting a long time to try this out!" Mario said happily.

"As much as I'm loving this move," said Twilight, "Just one question..."

 _Nopony's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other we put our trust  
Standing united..._

"...Do you know where to find our friends?" Twilight finished.

 _After the..._

(record scratch fanfare)

Mario then pulled himself and his wife to a complete stop within a few seconds as he sat down with a blank look on his face. He hadn't even thought about where they were supposed to go!

"Well?" Twilight asked impatiently. Mario just looked at her and gave he a squeaky smile.

"UGH!" Twilight grunted loudly.

"Well, _that_ was anti-climatic," Spike remarked indignantly.

Elsewhere in the forest, the six ponies were still trying to find the Tree of Harmony. Thanks to Shenran and his dual swords, he had done a good job fending off any renegade vines. However, they hadn't been able to spot much of anything that matched Twilight's description.

"Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause?" Rainbow asked the others, "We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. Maybe whatever Twilight and Mario saw when they took that crazy potion wasn't real."

"So you're saying that the idea of Princess Celestia's prophecy about Mario being special is fake as well," Shenran remarked, "Wow...can't wait to see you tell that to Mario..."

"Oh hush Shenran," Rainbow retorted, "I'm just beginning to think the Tree of Harmony isn't real. Maybe..."

"Maybe it's right down there," said Applejack as she pointed down a large chasm in the ground with a cave. The entrance had several large vines spawning from inside it.

"It can't be!" Rainbow gasped.

"Well, seeing is believing," Shenran added, rather stunned at the sight as well.

"How are we supposed to get to it?" Rarity wondered.

"Whoa! Oof! Ugh!" Pinkie yelped as she fell down a very long path of stairs that lead to the bottom of the chasm before shouting to the others, "Take the stairs, silly!" The rest of the group just looked at each other and then made their way down.

Back to Twilight, Mario, and Spike, they were trying to get back on track on finding where their friend could be.

"Are we there yet?" Spike complained for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know where we are," said Twilight before glaring at her husband, "Thanks to a certain husband of mine..."

"I said I was sorry!" Mario said sadly. This hadn't been the first time Twilight had shoved his mistake to his face today. Twilight softened seeing how upset Mario was getting.

"We're lost," said Twilight as she sat down, "We never should have left our friends." Mario looked at his wife for a moment before walking up to her and lifting up her chin.

"Hey, don't lose hope," said Mario, "I got us into this mess, but I'm not gonna rest until I fix it."

"How?" Twilight asked.

"I...I don't know," Mario said worried as he sat in front of her.

"We just can't give up," said Spike as he hopped off Twilight's back, "Maybe if I get up there, I'll be able to spot 'em!"

"Well, go for it, little bro!" Mario encouraged as Spike climbed a nearby tree. Running on all fours, Spike made his way to the edge of a tree branch. He quickly moved some leaves out of the way. There before them, were the six ponies making their way down the stairs.

"Well, what do you know?" said Spike impressively, "Twilight? Mario?" However, there wasn't any answer. Spike then headed back and saw that Mario and Twilight had both been ambushed by some black vines. But these were not like the other black vines. At the ends of these black vines were plant crabs. They surprised the two alicorns by spraying them with some sort of swamp gas that left them coughing and too disoriented to get away. Spike gasped.

By now, the six ponies had finally arrived at the entrance to the cave. They all saw that the Tree of Harmony was not only grayed out, but was nearly covered in the black vines. Fluttershy gasped.

"I think it's dying!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I don't know much about plants and trees," Shenran remarked, "but I think my girl might be right."

"So let's save it already!" Applejack shouted as she jumped forward and tried to pull one of the vines, but the vine recoiled and sent the orange pony flying backwards onto her back.

"Nice try," Rainbow remarked as she flew off into the air and went to an air dive karate kick," Hey-Whoa! Oof!" However, Rainbow was swatted back like a bug.

"Valiant efforts on both your parts," said Rarity, "but the tree remains in jeopardy."

"And I supposed you've got a better idea?" Applejack retorted indignantly as Rarity just smiled and said nothing, "That's what I thought."

"Then let me take care of it," said Shenran as he unsheathed his swords and charged in.

SWISH! SWISH! SLASH! SWISH! SLASH!

Fluttershy smiled excitedly as Shenran bravely fought the vines and cut them up before they could reach him.

"GO! SHENRAN GO!" Fluttershy cheered loudly.

"Fluttershy! You never cheered so boldly before!" Rarity pointed out. Fluttershy smiled bashfully as her cheeks turned red.

"What can I say? _I'm in love_!" Fluttershy said confidently, "You can do it, Shenran! You can-"

POW! POW! POW!

It was then the vines came at Shenran with vengeance, quickly overwhelming the Pegasus and sending him flying back toward the group, looking rather battered up as each sword landed at his sides since he dropped them from the impact. Fluttershy cringed and winced as she saw Shenran land near her.

"Shenran!" said Fluttershy worried as she hurried over to him and helped him sit up.

"Ugh...I'll be okay," said Shenran bravely as he grabbed his swords, "Ready for round two you dumb weeds!"

"No Shenran!" Applejack said sternly, "Apparently brute force ain't gonna get these vines off the tree. We have to think of somethin' else!" Shenran sighed as he tucked his swords away. Fluttershy nuzzled his cheek to help him feel better.

"I know who would know what to do," said Fluttershy, "But we sent them home." The others began to realize that they had made a very big mistake.

However, two ponies weren't going to be mature about it.

"It was your idea, Applejack!" Rainbow shouted.

"We all agreed it was the best thing, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled back, "We were tryin' to protect them!" The two ponies growled at each other until Shenran stuck a sword between the two to break them apart.

"In the end, we _all_ made a mistake," said Shenran firmly before putting his sword away, "We needed them to help us complete our mission. And they probably would have been safer with us then back in Ponyville. Let's go back and find them at once!" The others just listened attentively and then all nodded in agreement.

"Oof! Ow! Ugh!" said a voice outside the cave. The six ponies looked to see Spike tumbling down the long staircase. Several ponies of the group whinnied as they rushed up to the little dragon. Applejack sat down and held him up. They all took notice that poor Spike looked rather beaten up.

"Twilight! Mario! Trouble! Help!" Spike yelped before passing out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

"It's...(cough)...too...much...(cough)(cough)...my...princess...(cough)...I...(cough)...failed you..."

(lose a life fanfare)

Those were the last words Mario spoke before the swamp gas made him pass out. Twilight was already knocked out earlier on. As they both lay on their backs, the plant crabs hovered over them. They continued to spray their swamp gas to prevent them from waking up. Then one plant crab gave a loud screech as it went to attack when somepony off screen lassoed the crab plant's mouth shut.

"Listen here you rabid rhododendrons!" Applejack said sternly, "You mess with one of us, you mess with _all_ of us!" The other five ponies gathered around her with stern looks on their faces. Another plant crab then screeched at them when Pinkie blew a party horn at it.

"Up here!" said Rainbow as she made two crab plants get tangled into each other.

"Yoo-hoo! Come and get me!" said Pinkie as she taunted one plant crab to come and chase her.

"Don't forget about me!" Rarity remarked as she taunted another plant crab to follow her. Fluttershy even managed to get one plant crab to follow her and got itself tangled around a tree.

"Nice!" said Shenran as he and Fluttershy shared a hoof-bump. Applejack then slid and dodged another plant crab. Then one tried to snap at the orange pony before it recoiled away from her. Applejack turned to see that the group had managed to get all the plant crabs into one tangled mess of vines.

"Ta-da!" said Pinkie as she stood on her hind legs and fore-legs raised into the air. Suddenly a plant crab roared behind her and went for an attack. It was then a blast of purple magic appeared to knock the plant crab away. Pinkie turned to see Twilight, now revived as well as Mario, as they struggled to get to their hooves. Fluttershy then glared at the big mess of vines.

"Do your thing, Shenran!" she called out. Shenran smiled and raised his swords.

"Hold it!" somepony called out as Mario stood beside him.

"May I?" Mario asked casually, "I've got some anger I need to vent out with these things." Shenran then said nothing and gave Mario his swords. Mario then hovered above and raised the two swords together as one.

" _This is for hurting my mare I love!_ " Mario shouted angrily as he made the sword glow, raised them high above his head before making a downward motion, causing a large wave of magical energy, known as the sword beam. The beam made contact with the lump, slicing it into two perfect halves before the magic caused the entire lump to POOF into thin air. Mario then made a landing and then handed the swords back to Shenran.

"Thank you," Mario said plainly before rejoining his wife, who had the rest of the group gathered around her.

"That was so cool!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"That's nothing," said Twilight, "You should Mario deflect magic blasts while barrel rolling in the sky." Rainbow's jaw dropped.

"I should've tried to marry Mario when I had the chance," Rainbow blurted out loud before realizing what she said and covered her red face with her fore-hooves. She knew everypony was staring at her.

"I'm gonna go find a plant crab and let it eat me now," Rainbow muttered before trying to fly off when Shenran gave her a hug.

"Huh?" Rainbow said, surprised at the gesture.

"It's okay, Rainbow," Shenran replied gently, "You'll find your stallion someday." Rainbow was touched. After all the hard time she had been giving him, he still showed her... _kindness_. The blue Pegasus felt like she was gonna cry before she hid her face into Shenran's shoulder in case she did.

"I sure am glad you two came back looking for us," said Applejack as the rest of the ponies gathered around her and Mario to get the attention off of Rainbow.

"Not as glad as I am that you found us," said Twilight.

"Yeah...I kind of tested out the Friendship Boost with my wife and...I didn't even realize I had no idea where you guys would be," said Mario sadly, "It's my fault those plants overtook us." Twilight just gave him a sympathetic smile and nuzzled his cheek. She wasn't angry with him anymore, especially since he was willing to take responsibility for his mistake.

"No sweat there, big bro," said Applejack, "we've all rushed into things without thinking. Just be glad we found y'all in time."

"I am. So thank you, everypony," said Mario.

"The truth of it is, Twilight and Mario," said Rarity, "We're simply lost without the both of you."

"Yeah," said Rainbow, who had finally recovered from her...emotional moment, "Equestria may need its prince and princess..."

"...But we need our friend," Fluttershy finished as all but Shenran shared a group hug together. Rainbow even hovered above Twilight to give her a hug directly. Shenran just watched from the side.

"Hey, get in here, buddy," said Mario, "You're part of this friendship too."

"R-really?" said Shenran surprised. The others all agreement and motioned for him to come as he joined the group hug with a teary smile on his face.

He might not be around all the time, but he's officially part of the group now.

It wasn't long before the eight ponies and Spike had returned to the Tree of Harmony. Twilight and Mario slowly stepped forward to examine the dying tree and all the vines surrounding it. Together, the two alicorns flew up to the center crystal that resembled Twilight's cutie mark. Just as they made their way toward the crystal. Two vines tried to attack them. Mario and Twilight both yelped as they fired a magic blast each to repel the attack and some more vines surrounded the center crystal. They both hovered in place as they remembered Celestia's words from the past:

" _Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a great magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here._ "

Mario then looked at a little further down the tree trunk and right below the main crystal and above a carving that looked like the sun, was the open carving of a heart. The placeholder for the seventh element. Mario and Twilight exchanged nods before landing back before the group.

"Mario and I know how we can save the tree," said Twilight.

"We have to give it the Elements of Harmony," Mario finished for his wife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, heh," Rainbow protested, "How are we supposed to protect Equestria?"

"How are we meant to rein Discord in if we can't use the Elements to turn him back to stone?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight...Mario...The Elements of Harmony..." said Applejack as she placed a fore-hoof on her Element gem, "They're what keep us connected no matter what." Mario looked at the orange pony sympathetically.

"No...they're not," Mario replied as all but Twilight looked at him with confused and curious looks.

"You're right about one thing, Applejack," Twilight told them, "The Elements of Harmony did bring us together. But it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected. It's our friendship. And it's more important and more powerful than any magic. My husband and I's new roles in Equestria may mean we have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships will be tested, but it will never, _ever_ be broken."

"That is true," Mario added, "because friendship is _always_ worth fighting for." The others all smiled in agreement. Then they heard somepony sniffling. They turned to see that Shenran was crying.

"Sweetheart?" Fluttershy asked.

"S-s-sorry," said Shenran, as he wiped his eyes, "Just moved by the speech is all." Fluttershy just gave him a kiss while the other chuckled sympathetically.

"There's no time to lose," said Twilight, "Everypony ready?"

"Ready!" said the five other Element bearers.

"Really, sweetie?" Twilight asked.

"Let's a go!" Mario replied with a hoof pump. Together, Mario and Twilight flew up into the air. Making their horns glow together, creating a pinkish glow instead of their normal horn glow colors. They carefully removed the Elements from everypony's necklace, or crown in their case, and made the gems orbit around them. Soon the Elements began to move so quickly that they formed a rainbow band around the two ponies. Suddenly, the vines lunged at the two alicorns, making the six ponies below gasp. This time, Mario knew the vines were approaching.

"Not this time!" Mario shouted as he tried to home attack the vines, but when he spun into it, the vine became very rubbery, making Mario uncurl and wobble a bit as another vine snaked around his torso. A few more vines grabbed Twilight as well as Mario struggled to break free.

"Anypony got a gold ring?" Mario shouted, "A star cookie perhaps?" The others just murmured that they didn't, even Pinkie was pulling out everything but the kitchen sink out of her mane but found nothing. Mario was _really_ regretting the fact he had left his magic saddle bag in Canterlot.

"Never mind, Mario!" said Twilight as the vine began encase her, "Just help me put the Elements into the Tree of Harmony!" Mario nodded as the vines closed in on himself. With good visual memory and magic control, they successfully placed each Element gem into its proper branch as the vines made it more and more difficult for them to see. Then came the Element of Magic, which a portal opened in the center crystal to receive it. A vine tried to steal it, but Twilight managed to set the Element in place before the vine could grab it. Mario had to move his Element about several times since the vines were relentlessly trying to take his Element before finally placing it in the center of the tree truck right below Twilight's Element. Once the seven Elements were set, the Tree of Harmony locked them into place. The tree then gave off a bright white light, causing all the black vines to disappear into thin air as the magic spread from the cave to the Everfree Forest and back to Ponyville. Discord was just reclining on a vine wearing some tropical vacation attire, sunglasses, and drinking coconut juice. Then his vine disappeared, making him fall hard onto his back.

"Oh, poo," Discord remarked as he saw the vines disappearing.

Once the vines had been cleared, the Tree of Harmony regained its power. Mario and Twilight were freed from their vine prisons and hovered over to their friends, sharing a hoof bump with each other before landing. There was still two clumps of vines that hadn't been removed just yet. It was then those vines were removed, revealing that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were inside and completely unharmed. The others smiled excitedly as Twilight and Mario rushed over to them. Twilight embraced Princess Celestia happily while Mario happily embraced Princess Luna.

"Thanks goodness you're both alright," Mario told them both as he pulled away from Princess Luna and gave his mother a hug as well.

"We know how difficult it must have been for you two to give up the Elements," Princess Celestia told them as she held Twilight and Mario close, "It took great courage to relinquish them."

"Mom, Twilight and I learned that you prophesied about who would be the bearer of the Seventh Element well before you two vanquished Discord," Mario told her, "Have I...I mean...did I..." Princess Celestia put a fore-hoof to his mouth and smiled.

"You have and so much more, my son," said Princess Celestia.

"Indeed, my nephew," Princess Luna added as she looked at heart shaped gem, "I have never seen a pony who's heart is as loving as yours. You should be very proud to be the bearer of the Seventh Element." Mario smiled happily. Suddenly, some magic from the five elements converged into the Element of Magic. Then six streams of magic came converging into Mario's Element and then flowed down as one magic stream that passed through some markings of the sun and the moon. Once the magic stream reached one of the tree's roots, it sprouted a large pink flower before Twilight and Mario.

"Is...the Tree of Harmony giving us something?" Mario pondered as Twilight tapped the bud. The bud them gave off a bright light and revealed a hexagonal shaped chest with a keyhole on each side of it.

"What's inside it?" Twilight asked, "How are we supposed to open it?" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at the box with puzzled looks on their own faces.

"Six locks, six keys," said Princess Luna aloud.

"I do not know where they are," said Princess Celestia, "But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone." Princess Celestia stepped side as the six ponies and Spike smiled at them. Twilight and Mario both smiled back in return. Then Mario realized something.

"Wait a second!" said Mario, "six keyholes, six keys, but there are seven elements! Shouldn't there be one more keyhole somewhere?"

"You're right, my nephew," said Princess Luna, "Could there have been a mistake?"

"No, the Tree of Harmony would not forsake the Seventh Element," said Princess Celestia, "I'm sure Mario will have a role in unlocking this...Mario...why is there a glow in your mane?"

"What glow?" Mario asked as he looked up at his mane.

"It's right here by your...AHH!" Twilight then yelped as she poked the glowing part of his mane, causing the yellow Power Heart to appear above Mario's head. It quickly zoomed away and floated above the chest, causing it to glow.

"The magic from the heart is reacting to the chest," said Princess Luna. Princess Celestia was in awe.

"Mario, where did you find...a Power Heart?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It...was during Twilight and I's honeymoon," Mario answered, still surprised the heart was in his mane and not back in his saddle bag where he had put it, "It was right after that whole...kissing incident."

"You kissed another mare?!" Shenran exclaimed, "For shame, Mario, for shame!"

"Shenran, stop it!" Fluttershy scolded, "It was an accident. She kissed _him_."

"Oh..." Shenran remarked. Princess Celestia smirked before watching the heart some more.

"So...they are called Power Hearts?" Mario asked.

"Power Hearts contain love magic in its purest form," Princess Celestia explained, "I feel that there may be a connection between the Power Heart and this chest, but how is still a mystery." Mario just narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

"If that is the case," Mario said in a serious tone, "Then I do have a role in opening the chest after all. I don't know what it could be, but with the help of my friends, I'll find out soon enough." He gave the group a smile as they all gathered around to share a large group hug together.

With the remains of their necklaces and crowns put away, the eight ponies and Spike made their way out of the Everfree Forest. Then two banners showing drawings of the eight ponies dangled from above along with two wooden posts that had a number 1 on them. (Shenran didn't like the fact that somepony drew him with wide cross-eyes.) It was then a certain Draconequus appeared wearing a number one glove on his right claw.

"Bravo, ladies and gentlecolts!" Discord said to them as he blew a party horn, "How ever did you save the day this time? Blast the beastie with your magic necklaces I presume? Where are those little trinkets of yours? You know, the ones you use to send me back to my extremely uncomfortable stone prison?" Discord didn't resist sticking his face into Rainbow's, making her lean away from him. He then reappeared on Applejack's back wearing cowboy attire, shivering as he remembered being stone. Applejack, Twilight, and Mario could be seen glaring at him.

"Gone," Applejack replied with a sigh.

"Gone?" Discord replied as he disappeared and then reappeared with a mischievous look on his face, " _Gone_?" It was then Fluttershy hovered over to him with her fore-hooves crossed and a stern glare on her face.

"But our friendship remains," Fluttershy told in sternly before adding in a motherly tone and giving him the "Stare", "And if you want to remain friends, you'll stop thinking whatever it is your thinking and help us clean up." Unlike the last time, her "Stare" made Discord flinch as his body shrunk and went poof. He then reappeared wearing a maid's outfit.

"Fine," Discord remarked, "But I don't do windows." The rest of the group just followed behind him.

"One thing I don't get," said Applejack, "Why did all this happen now?"

"I have no idea," Discord replied, "Those seeds I planted should have sprouted up ages ago."

"What did you say?!" Twilight demanded angrily.

"You said you had nothing to do with this!" Mario snapped angrily.

"Oh, why should I try to explain it when you can see for yourself?" Discord proposed as he handed Twilight and Mario the gold flask. The two ponies glared before taking a drink from it each. Then their eyes glowed white and returned to the point where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were confronting Discord.

"Play time is over for you, Discord!" Princess Celestia said sternly.

"Oh, I doubt that," said Discord as he munched on what was some black seeds, "Hungry?" Discord then spilt a bunch of the seeds onto the ground as two bopped on the heads of the two sisters. It was then present Discord spoke to Twilight and Mario as they continued to watch the past.

"Well, obviously things didn't go according to my original plan," Discord explained, "My plunderseeds should have stolen the magic from the Tree of Harmony and captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of moons ago. Alas, it seems the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing up big and strong. Until now, that is." As Discord spoke, the seeds were shown sinking into the ground and had started growing, but it wasn't until the Tree of Harmony weakened that the plants were able to mature. Twilight and Mario then returned to the present.

"So in the end, you did plant those seeds," Mario retorted sternly, "but it was during your first reign. And you said you were innocent!"

"I was," Discord replied, "I didn't plant the seeds _after_ we became friends. It was before I reformed."

"You realize this is information we could have used hours ago?!" Twilight yelled.

"And rob you of a valuable lesson about being princess and prince?" Discord replied as he pulled her cheek roughly, "What kind of friend do you think I am?" Twilight just glared. Mario then smirked and made his horn glow.

THONK!

Discord was then turned into a pancake as another random cart loaded with hay ran him over. Discord then unpeeled his head off the ground.

"Okay...should've seen that one coming," Discord whimpered. Shenran snickered to himself, Mario smirked, as the others just rolled their eyes.

Soon the day had come for the Summer Sun Celebration, several ponies including the rest of the mane seven, Spike, and even Shenran, were in the audience waiting for the big event to begin. Mario and Twilight waited nervously behind the stage. Since they had to remove their Elements from their crowns, they had to be given new ones. Mario's crown was a thicker but more traditional designed prince crown that had pink hearts on its tips. Twilight's crown was a gold wire crown that had pink gem stones in the tips of it. Mario then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"We put in alot of time into your routine," Mario whispered to her, "You're ready." Twilight smiled.

"Are _you_ ready?" she asked. Mario just took a deep breath and nodded bravely as they shared a kiss with each other. It was then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked past them.

"It is time, my son," said Princess Celestia as Mario nodded and followed the two sister to the stage and stood between them. All three alicorns then opened their wings together.

"Citizens of Equestria," Princess Celestia announced, "it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna." The moon princess smiled as the crowd cheered excitedly. Princess Luna then hovered before a display of the moon and began to lower the moon from the sky. Princess Celestia then hovered to the left of the sun display with Mario on her left. They then pointed their horns so they made the tip of a triangle as made them glow together. This allowed mother and son to raise the sun together. Mario closed his eyes to concentrate as the sun appeared in the sky as the moon continued to lower. Princess Celestia then surprised the crowd by stopping her horn's glow. Mario was raising the sun all on his own! However, he didn't know it because his eyes were closed and the crowd ahhed in amazement. It was then time for Twilight to shine. Twilight then took off into the air so fast that she created a Sonic Magicboom, which was similar to a Sonic Rainboom, but it instead of produced a ring of rainbow into the sky, Twilight made a large outline of her cutie mark appear in the sky as Mario finished raising the sun. The ponies all awed in amazement as Twilight soared through the sky and landed perfectly to the left Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia, Mario, and Princess Luna all gave her warm smiles. Twilight returned the gesture, feeling very proud of herself.

It wasn't long before they were able to rejoin their friends for the party. Since Ponyville was still recovering from all the vines, their friends were able to do the party in Canterlot so they could be with the royal couple. Even Shenran had stayed to enjoy the party, which made a certain yellow Pegasus very happy. Once the royal couple had arrived, the group had plenty of congrats to share with the royal couple. Just like they had promised, the five girls were all wearing the tiaras Mario had made for them.

"Great job, you two," said Applejack, "I reckin' this Summer Sun Celebration will be something we will all remember!"

"Indeed," said Rarity impressively, "Twilight flew magnificently and I had no idea that Mario could raise the sun!" While Mario appreciated the praise, he also had an ice pack on his head. Apparently raising the sun had given him a rather nasty headache.

"Neither did I," Mario groaned as he held the ice pack in place, "And I'd _really_ appreciate it if Mom didn't make me do _that_ again." The others all laughed as Twilight kissed his cheek and held him lovingly. Fluttershy and Shenran then embraced each other happily and share a brief kiss with each other.

"Umm, Shenran," said Rainbow nervously as the two Pegasi looked at her curiously, "I...I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk whenever you're around. It's not like I don't think you're good enough for my best friend. It's just...I was jealous." Shenran then smiled as he gave Rainbow a friendly hug.

"It's cool, Rainbow," said Shenran, "and it means alot you approve of me being with Fluttershy."

"You two are meant for each other," said Rainbow, "Just like Mario and Twilight belong together. I guess I sometimes wish I could find my special somepony."

"Oh I'm sure he's out there looking for you," Shenran replied.

"Yeah right," Rainbow remarked with an eye roll when a certain sky blue Pegasus stallion appeared in his Wonderbolt's uniform.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, wanna hang out?" Soarin asked upfront as he hovered before her. Rainbow blinked before she smiled excitedly.

"Sure!" Rainbow said excitedly as hovered next to him.

"You look pretty as a princess, Rainbow Dash," Soarin told her. Rainbow blushed and giggled before she tried to recompose herself.

"Umm...heh...thanks," said Rainbow, trying to play it cool. Soarin smiled and they headed off into the sky. Shenran and Fluttershy just shared knowing smiles with each other. They knew blossoming love when they saw it.

Even if Rainbow denied it.

 **And that concludes part 2! You got to see Mario and Twilight do the Friendship Boost and Mario even pulled off a famous move from the Kirby games and Star Fox Zero. Mario's involvement with the chest might not seem too clear now, but as the season progresses, it will make sense, especially at the finale. Next chapter will certainly explain more about the Power Hearts.**

 **And Mario raising the sun was only a one-time thing. He won't be doing that again.**

 **While Shenran is now considered a part of the group, his appearances will still be rather infrequent. How often he appears depends on the readers, but I will say that for the moment, not all Fluttershy focused episodes will feature him, but most of them will.**

 **I hope nopony minded a little extra Soarin-Dash moment. The show always hinted of them liking each other and I wanted to add one of my own.**

 **Okay...so looks like Mario will have to embrace his "Luigi" for the next chapter.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	72. Castle Mane-ia

Castle Mane-ia

 _Pony's Log Number 403: Ever had those moments where everypony get the idea to go the same dark and spooky location without even realizing it? Well, I have..._

One day in Golden Oak Library, Twilight and Mario were busy searching through all the books they had to try and uncover some information about the chest and the Power Hearts. Twilight was upstairs in what was now _their_ working space reading a book while she had stack upon stack of other books behind her. Mario was busy reading downstairs in the main room. Twilight had just finished going through another book when she groaned in frustration. Nopony could blame her, she was getting tired of her efforts to find information kept coming up empty. Spike had just come upstairs donning his pink apron and holding a feather duster when Twilight threw a book at the wall, destroying the feather duster in the process.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked with concern.

"Ugh, I've gone through every book in Ponyville, Spike," Twilight vented as she scanned another book, "Even the books my husband owns too! There isn't a single mention of the mysterious chest that came from the Tree of Harmony, nor anything about the keys that unlock it! Don't even ask me if I've found _anything_ about those Power Hearts and their connection to the chest either! But something tells me that opening it is pretty important." Twilight then flew over to a very tall and wobbly stack of books and grabbed one from the top.

"Well, maybe your husband has found something," Spike protested.

" _Arrrrrgh_! _Horseapples_!" Mario shouted angrily as he threw a book at a wall, which ricocheted off the wall and smacked him in the face, "Ouch!" Twilight just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You okay down there, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," Mario replied with a groan from below, "I just learned how to hit the books the hard way."

"I hope Princess Celestia has some ideas," Twilight told Spike, "If the library in Canterlot doesn't have anything. I-I don't know where else to look!" It was then Spike yelped as the entire stack of books came tumbling down on him.

"What if we sent a message to Cadance?" Mario proposed from below since he heard his wife, "Maybe the Crystal Library might have something."

"Mario, that's a great idea!" said Twilight, "I almost forgot about the..."

BURP!

Spike had just poked his head out of the book pile when he gave a loud burp that produced a message. Twilight grabbed the parchment with her magic.

"Honey, Princess Celestia sent us a message!" Twilight called as Mario wasted no time heading upstairs and stood beside his wife.

"My dearest Twilight and Mario," Twilight read aloud, "while it would be perfectly lovely to have you both in Canterlot once more, I have another option in mind much closer to Ponyville." It was then the voice changed from Twilight to Princess Celestia herself as they continued to read the message.

"As you know, the ancient castle that I once shared with Princess Luna lies mostly in ruins, deep in the Everfree Forest. But if you look carefully, you may find some books that could prove helpful to your research, hidden somewhere in what's left of the castle library."

Twilight, Mario, and Spike then made their way through the Everfree Forest. The three couldn't help but share nervous looks with each other as they arrived at the very familiar ruins of the old castle, which some misty fog still sounded the bridge to get to it. Once they made their way past the planetarium where the Element of Harmony used to be kept, Twilight found that the door to the main courtroom were sealed shut and no doorknobs or handles to open them.

"We got inside the last time without much of a problem," said Twilight as she examined the doors.

"That's because Nightmare Moon tried to capture the Elements and teleported us with her," Mario reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Twilight remarked when she saw two levers beside the door, "oh, one of these should open the doors." Twilight then pulled one of the levers with her magic.

"WRONG LEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

KER-SPLASH!

Mario was then dropped through a trap door and into some water far below, leaving Twilight and Spike stunned. He later came through the courtyard entrance soaking wet, with a young cragadile biting his tail.

"Okay, why does Mom even _have_ that lever?" Mario asked rhetorically as he bucked the cragadile off his tail, making it whimper and scurry away. Twilight bit her lip and Spike covered his mouth to avoid laughing.

"Are you okay, honey?" Twilight asked, her voice jumping an octave from trying not to laugh. Mario just growled inwardly.

"Just peachy," Mario answered bluntly as Twilight snickered and pulled the _other_ lever, which opened the doors this time around. Once Mario had dried himself off, the royal couple and Spike headed into the ruins of the castle throne room. The three cautiously made their way to another room. Once Twilight saw where they were, she gasped happily as a wide smile appeared on their face.

"Wow!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly as she flew around the area, "Look at all these ancient books! It's a veritable goldmine! I can't believe it!"

"In other words," Mario added as he hovered beside her, "We just won the literature lottery!"

"Woo-hoo!" Mario and Twilight cheered together. Spike just nervously walked around, until he got some spider webs all over his face.

"Whoa, whoa-whoa! Oof!" Spike mumbled as he tumbled over into his back. Spike then opened his eyes to see a giant alicorn statue head starting down at him and yelped.

"So, uh, Twilight, Mario," Spike asked nervously, "Uh, ready to head home?"

"Are you kidding?" Twilight said as she popped up from behind a huge stack of books with her wings opened, "This place is perfect!" Poor Spike was now trembling nervously as his teeth chattered while two spiders were scuttling in the foreground and behind him. Then along came a spider that sat down beside him and scared the poor dragon unconscious.

(Lost a life fanfare)

Mario quickly hovered over to Spike and fed the little dragon a green and white mushroom.

(Extra life fanfare)

Once Spike woke up, Mario helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry, Spike," said Mario, "I've got just the thing we need to protect us from anything spooky."

"What might that be?" Twilight asked as Mario then dug out into his magic saddle bag and attached a red cylinder with a what looked like a vacuum attachment to his right side and Mario held a flashlight with his magic.

"I present to you my latest invention," said Mario proudly, "the _Pony-geist 3000_!" Twilight and Spike just gave him blank looks.

"The _what_ now?" Twilight asked bluntly, "It's looks like a vacuum!"

"Indeed my beautiful wife," Mario answered, "but it's designed specifically to fight off spooky antagonists."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Twilight remarked with an eye roll and Spike just shook his head.

(Cue Ghostbusters fanfare)

"Well, if you've got trouble with ghosts, ghouls, or any kind of spectral monsters," said Mario as he stood on his hind legs and held the vacuum attachment with his fore-legs, "Who you gonna call?"

"Not you," Spike remarked.

(record scratch fanfare)

Mario slumped back on all fours in irritation as Spike and Twilight snickered to each other.

"Thanks alot..." Mario remarked irritably when a flash of lightning struck, making Mario jump and tremble nervously.

"I'm not afraid of no ghosts..." Mario muttered to himself.

(Main Theme)

At Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow was just standing very still...and was covered in a bunch of bees.

"I'm not gonna move," said Rainbow, " _You_ move."

"Uh-uh," said Applejack, who was also completely covered in bees, "There is _no way_ I'm movin'." Pinkie was sitting just a short distance away near a set up table that had a pink table cloth on it. Gummy was sitting beside her.

"This is the most daring dare anypony even dared dare another pony to dare!" said Pinkie excitedly a she held a notepad in her fore-hoof.

"Huh?" Rainbow and Applejack asked as they looked at Pinkie with puzzled looks on their faces.

"It's exciting!" Pinkie exclaimed as she raised her fore-legs into the air. Gummy just sat still as a lone bee buzzed through one nostril and came out from the other. Applejack and Rainbow continued to stare at each other down when the beekeeper, a pony named Parcel Post, appeared.

"Uh, whatcha'll doing?" Parcel Post asked.

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack are competing for the title of "Most Daring Pony"!" Pinkie told Parcel Post as she got into the pony's face, "This is the final test: the Bee Stare! Last Pony to blink wins!" Pinkie then bounced in front of Rainbow and Applejack, then behind them, and then between their heads. Parcel Post was not that impressed.

"...I'm gonna need my bees back," said Parcel Post.

"But then we'll never find out who the Most Daring Pony is!" Rainbow protested.

"Eh, sorry about that," said Parcel Post as he walks away and gives a loud whistle. The bees soon flew off of Rainbow and Applejack and followed their master. It was then revealed that Rainbow and Applejack were wearing protective bee-keeping suits, showing that despite trying to be the most daring pony, they were still keeping their safety in mind.

"Well, what do we do now?" Applejack asked as she removed her headgear.

"Don't worry ladies," said Pinkie, "I've been keeping excellent score all day!" Pinkie then walked in front of them to the side and looked at her notepad.

"Hmm, move the decimal, carry the 2, and..." Pinkie said quietly before announcing aloud, "Congratulations! You're tied!"

"Tied?" Applejack said in shock.

"You can't be tied for the _Most_ Daring Pony!" Rainbow added.

"I dunno!" said Pinkie as she showed them her notepad, "Numbers don't lie!" The two ponies looked at Pinkie's notepad, which didn't have any numbers on it at all but just random drawings and doodles. Rainbow and Applejack just shared looks with each other.

"I'd love to stay and keep keeping score," Pinkie continued as she turned to leave, "but I promised to test the new school bell. I get to ring it all week, nonstop! And I don't even have to take turns, because no one else volunteered!" Pinkie then swung her tail about as Gummy clung into it, imitating the sound of a bell. The pink pony giggled to herself as she bounced away.

"Okay, no problem," said Rainbow as she removed her bee suit and shoved it away, "We just have to come up with _another_ daring dare." Applejack began to look around until she noticed the Everfree Forest just a short distance away.

"Right, I think _I_ might have an idea of what we can do," Applejack replied as she gave Rainbow a sly look. Rainbow just smiled deviously in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rarity was already making her way through the dangerous forest with Fluttershy and Angel just a short distance behind her.

"Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked timidly, "Don't you think it's a little late in the day to be walking through the forest? It is...star spider season, after all. Though, I'm sure you have a very good reason."

"Simply _the_ most important reason I've ever had in my entire life!" Rarity answered regally as Fluttershy hovered up to her.

"Oh, well then I'm happy to help," Fluttershy replied with a smile as Angel followed right behind the yellow Pegasus, "What is it?"

"I've heard rumors that the Castle of the Two Sisters is filled with the most gorgeous of ancient tapestries in all of pony history!" Rarity explained, "It pains me to think of those magnificent creations rotting away in those old ruins, totally unappreciated."

"I see..." said Fluttershy quietly as they reached the bridge needed to cross the chasm to the other side where the castle was located.

"I require your help in _borrowing_ one or two to bring back to the boutique where I can restore them," Rarity continued as she finished crossing the bridge, "Maybe I'll even use the patterns as the inspiration for a new line!" Rarity gave the yellow Pegasus a toothy smile.

"That does sound...very important," Fluttershy replied as she looked at Angel.

"Yes, well," Rarity said as she cleared her throat, "maybe not _the_ most important thing in my _entire_ life, but retro-ancient classic will be all the rage next season, so it's nothing to sneeze at." It was then Fluttershy and Angel arrived on the other side of the bridge, the latter hopped under her chin. His fur tickled Rarity's nose and made her sneeze. The three then made their way to the room where they had found the Elements of Harmony.

"Um, are you sure you need those tapestries?" Fluttershy asked wearily.

"But, of course," said Rarity as a matter of fact, "Although, I must admit these ruins _are_ a fright. Just look at all the dirt everywhere! Ugh..." Rarity then cringed in disgust as she saw that her fore-hooves had stepped into some mud and tried to flick it off before moving on. It was then Angel charged ahead. Fluttershy gasped.

"Angel!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she ran after him. Rarity just followed behind at a more casual pace.

Back in the Library, Twilight was finding it difficult to read her book.

"It's starting to get really dark in here," Twilight said aloud, "We better go find something to light up this room."

"G-g-g-good id-d-dea," said Spike, who was feeling very nervous being in such a dark and creepy place. Mario just said nothing as he sat leaning forward on the table with his fore-legs crossed and a stern looking face.

"Cheer up, honey," Twilight replied, "We've only got through a few dozen books or so. There's still more books to look at. So _many more_!" Twilight grew excited at the idea, but her excitement disappeared when she saw that Mario was still looking rather moody.

"Okay, spill, Mario," Twilight asked bluntly, "What's bugging you this time?" Mario just shifted his eyes.

"I'll admit that I did slap together that little _invention_ of mine in just an hour," Mario remarked, "but I don't appreciate you and Spike putting me down for it. I built it for protection because nopony knows if this place is haunted and it gives me the creeps!" Twilight just sighed as she sat next to him and nuzzled his head.

"I'm sorry, dear," said Twilight, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But there are no such things as ghosts."

"You sure about that?" said Mario, "Remember the monsters encyclopedia pages 626-675?" Twilight blinked.

"Oh...right..." Twilight remarked wearily, "But...there is _no_ way they would reside here. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right," said Mario, "But...just in case." Mario equipped the device again and trembled a little as he held the vacuum part in his fore-legs, "I'm ready for anything!"

"That's the spirit," said Twilight, "Let's go find some candles so we don't have to sit here in the dark."

"Yes please," Mario said in agreement, "C'mon Spike!" Spike, still looking very scared, followed not too far behind.

"You'll be okay little bro," said Mario bravely as he used his magic to put him on his back, "Just keep a cool head and everything will be..."

FLASH!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario and Spike screamed as some lightning and thunder made the room flash and they ran as fast as they could up to Twilight and held her. Twilight was most annoyed.

"Will you two just calm down?" Twilight asked irritably as she made them let go of her.

"B-b-b-but, Twilight..." Mario whimpered.

"You'll be fine," said Twilight, "Geez, you're literally acting like Fluttershy right now."

"Am not!" Mario remarked as some more lightning flashed across the windows, making a scary looking shadow appear, "EEP!" Mario then rushed to stay as close to his wife as he could when they reached another door that had the rusted words "storage" on them.

"You go get the candles," Twilight said to Mario.

"M-m-m-me?" Mario spluttered.

"Better you than her making me do it!" Spike remarked, "Besides, you're the one who's got the key to the storage room!" Mario just groaned as he nervously raised the key with his magic, turned the lock, and pulled the key out. Then with a shaky fore-hoof, he reached for the door knob, hesitated a bit, before grabbing it and opening the door. The door gave a loud creak as Mario slowly opened it and found it loaded with old storage boxes, many of them dusty and covered in cob-webs. Mario couldn't help but hum a little tune. (The Luigi's mansion theme to be exact!) to try and calm his nerves, but it wasn't help too much. Mario then noticed a box that was loaded with candles high above a shelf. He hovered up to the box and went to try and reach for some candles with his magic. But instead of grabbing a candle, he pulled out a medium sized star spider!

"SPIDER! BAA! HA! HA-AAAAAAAAA!" Mario yelped as he crashed to the floor. His landing made the candle box fall off the shelf and crash into him, scattering a bunch of candles on himself. Plus something else made out of metal clanged as it bopped his head and landed by Twilight's hooves.

"Ooh, a candle obra!" said Twilight, "This will be perfect. Thanks honey!"

"You're...welcome..." said Mario dizzily as the spider scuttled away in the background.

As all this was happening, Rarity and Fluttershy were now surveying the main hall.

"Goodness!" Rarity exclaimed as she stood on her hind legs, "It's practically an artistic treasure trove of ancient good taste!" Rarity just sighed contently. Fluttershy watched Rarity for a moment when she saw Angel hopping about the area in the background.

"Angel! Oh, you really shouldn't have run off like that," said Fluttershy as she knelt down to speak to him eye to eye, "Ancient ruins are filled with all sorts of things that can hurt you! You could stub your toe, or, or trip on a loose stone...You have to be careful!" As Fluttershy spoke, Angel just lowered his ears annoyingly and gestured for Rarity to follow him as the marshmallow mare just snootily walked past Fluttershy and ignored her. Fluttershy finished her little rant and noticed that Angel and Rarity had left her behind.

 _I hate it when nopony takes my worries seriously_ , Fluttershy thought to herself before thinking nervously, _but did you have to go and leave me all alone?!_ Fluttershy then took off to catch up with Angel and Rarity. It was then Mario, Twilight, and Spike walked across a run down balcony on the upper floor.

"I don't think I'll need all these candles, Twilight," Spike told her, "I was really only scared for a second."

"Riiiight," Mario said indignantly as Spike glared at him.

"Oh, these aren't for you, Spike," said Twilight, "We're gonna be studying late into the night, and we're gonna need all the light we can get."

"Oh, great," said Spike in a bored tone.

"Oh, goody," Mario added in the same tone. Twilight glared but then got an idea as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Oh well," said Twilight casually to her husband, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to cuddle while we read but..." Mario then nuzzled the side her head lovingly.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Mario asked sweetly.

"Hmm...not in a couple of days," Twilight teased as Mario blinked and looked at her sadly.

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Mario replied, "I know you don't expect me to tell you every day, but I still like to make sure I tell you on a regular basis." Twilight giggled.

"You are, dear," Twilight replied, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mario said back as they shared a kiss. Spike made a face.

"Ugh...I'm never gonna get used to them doing that in front of me," he muttered to himself as they disappeared down the hall. Down below, Rainbow and Applejack had just walked inside the main hallway.

"Uh, what's so daring about this place?" Rainbow asked skeptically, "This is where we got the Elements of Harmony."

"When I was just a filly," Applejack explained as she walked away and stood on a platform halfway up the stairs where the stair case split in two, "Granny Smith told me about an ancient legend. When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every bit of her dark magic went with her. Granny used to say, when night falls on her castle, that magic takes the form of... _the Pony of Shadows_!" Applejack had a worried look on her face as she spoke. Rainbow just looked at her blankly.

"You mean, like a ghost?" Rainbow asked.

"Nopony knows!" Applejack replied in a spooky tone with her fore-hooves raised to her chin.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned indignantly.

Meanwhile, Rarity had just found an old tapestry that had Princess Luna on it.

"This one is _perfect_!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly as Fluttershy walked up to her with Angel behind her.

"Well, it certainly could use some restoration," said Fluttershy as she saw how tattered the tapestry looked.

"Be a dear, fly up there and lift it off that hook?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy did so and tried to grab one end with her teeth, but the tapestry was too heavy for her to lift it off the handle.

"Maybe from below?" Rarity called out. Fluttershy gave Rarity a glare as the marshmallow mare just smiled widely. Fluttershy then flew behind the tapestry and struggled behind it. Suddenly the wall rumbled and rotated about before Rarity and Angel. They two were left stunned when Fluttershy mysteriously disappeared.

On the other side of the wall, Rainbow and Applejack were walking down a hallway.

"I don't see what's so daring about an old legend," said Rainbow, "Plus, I don't believe in ghosts." Applejack just glared at Rainbow until she noticed the tapestry nearby shuffling and moving about. Neither pony knew it was Fluttershy struggling back there.

"You might wanna rethink your position on that," said Applejack nervously. Rainbow then noticed the shuffling tapestry when Fluttershy yelled fearfully. Rainbow and Applejack yelled before running for their lives. They then noticed a large shadow appear on the floor before them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow and Applejack screamed. It was then the room went black and an even bigger shadow appeared on the floor as some lightning struck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two ponies screamed again as another lightning strike appeared and the shadow was gone.

"You saw that, right?" Applejack asked fearfully.

" _Run_!" Rainbow shouted as they both took off into another part of the castle once again. Suddenly the wall with the tapestry, rotated back to face Rarity and Angel as Fluttershy came tumbling out from behind it.

"Ow...I think I hurt my wing," said Fluttershy with her wings opened and one looking slightly crumpled up. Angel gently patted her wing for comfort. The fact it didn't hurt when he touched it showed that it was most likely a minor injury.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry!" said Rarity as she walked up to Fluttershy, "That tapestry is far too heavy. We'll just have to find a smaller one." Rarity than walked away with Angel beside her.

"Oh, of course," said Fluttershy reluctantly as she closed her wings and followed after the two.

"Where, pray tell, did you disappear to?" Rarity asked as they walked along, or hopped in Angel's case.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

"While you were struggling under that fabric," Rarity explained, "the entire wall spun around! You must have activated a secret door." Fluttershy just blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy responded.

"I suppose these ruins are chock full of them," Rarity remarked as Angel hopped ahead of the two ponies.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Absolutely," Rarity answered, "We must use the utmost care as we-" Fluttershy and Rarity yelped as a trap door opened underneath them and then tumbled down below. Angel then noticed that with all his hopping he had accidentally stepped on a hidden switch that transported the two ponies into underground lair of King Bowser's Dark World.

...

Oops, heh...wrong castle. Never mind.

Angel simply removed his foot off the switch, which closed the trap door behind him and scurried away.

Elsewhere in the castle, Rainbow and Applejack were still running for their lives.

"Okay so, _maybe_ the legend is true!" Rainbow admitted as the two ponies ran down another hallway.

"Well, that's why I brought you here!" Applejack told her, "I guess only the most daring pony of all could stay in this castle all night without being scared off." Rainbow then screeched to a halt and gave Applejack a stern glare.

"Scared?" Rainbow retorted angrily, "I'm not scared!"

"Well, m-me neither!" Applejack said back with a slight stutter in her tone.

"Then it's settled!" said Rainbow definitively, "Whoever stays in the castle the longest is the Most Daring Pony!"

"Deal," said Applejack as they shared a fist bump together. It should also be mentioned that behind them are some rather creepy portraits on the wall.

"But it's gonna take a lot more than some shadow ghost pony to get _me_ to leave," Rainbow said sternly.

"Me too! Humph!" Applejack added as they both trotted away. Neither of them noticing that the eyes of one painting were watching them.

Back in the castle library, Twilight, Mario, and Spike were just busy reading at a table with the candle obra giving them some light. Mario and Twilight were reading separate books but were cuddled up to each other for good measure, which made the former feel less afraid of his surroundings. Spike sat across from them holding a large book as big as himself.

"Find anything, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, nope," said Spike as he set his book on the table, "Nothing yet."

"I sure hope we can find something," said Mario as he closed his book and went to start reading another one, "As much as I love spending hours cuddling and reading with you, I really hope we find something for our efforts. Nothing is more discouraging when you give it your best and don't find what you're looking for." Twilight just hummed in understanding.

"We just have to keep looking," said Twilight, "C'mon, honey. How many years have we done all night research projects before and been successful?"

"About 99% of the time," Mario replied.

"You're supposed to say _all_ the time!" Twilight protested.

"Oh, I guess the "Future Twilight" incident doesn't count," Mario replied. Twilight nearly rolled her eyes until she realized he wasn't cracking a joke or teasing.

"That was different, honey," Twilight replied as Mario smiled and got back to reading, but not for long. Mario had barely starting reading a page when a familiar white bunny jumped up to Spike.

"Aaah!" Spike yelped as he leaned on his chair. Instead of the chair falling completely over, he was attached to some sort of mechanism.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Is Fluttershy with you?" Mario asked as well. Angel just looked at the royal couple when a gust blew out all the candles. Mario quickly prepared his device when two shelves of books split open and revealed a secret passage way.

"Stay here, everypony," said Mario as he nervously tip-hoofed on his hind legs toward the passage way and looked inside. Inside was a secret room filled with more ancient books, two windows that had the sun and moon designs on them, and a pedestal that had a large book sitting on it.

"Oh wow!" Mario exclaimed excitedly, "Honey, Come here! Come here! Take a look at this!" Twilight walked up, peeked inside, and gasped.

"Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed, especially when she saw the giant book on the pedestal, "The Journal of the Two Sisters." Twilight then gasped again, "Maybe this is the book Princess Celestia was talking about! Come sit with me, honey, and let's check it out!"

"Be right there, dear," Mario called out as Spike headed into the room nervously and Angel stood on Twilight's back, "Now what are _you_ doing here, Angel?" Angel glared before snootily explaining why he was there.

"I see...Rarity...tapestries...Fluttershy's help...brought you along...separated..." Mario summarized quickly, "Well, the best thing you can do is stay here with us. So grab yourself a pillow and get comfortable. Mario then stepped on a switch that made a gold goblet appear filled with fresh water and a bowl loaded with, shockingly, fresh carrots, inside of it.

"Well, that was a surprise," Mario remarked as Angel jumped for joy and went to enjoy the treats. Mario just let Angel have his fun and went to go sit with his wife.

In another room that was filled with a long flight of stairs that spiraled downward, Applejack and Rainbow were making their way down. Applejack used the stairs and Rainbow just hovered herself down.

"I sure hope you're not afraid of the dark, Applejack!" said Rainbow smugly.

"I can't say that I am!" Applejack retorted, "But even if I was, I'd be at least fifty percent less scared of it then you."

"I dunno how all that math works because I'm not scared at all!" said Rainbow.

"Me neither!" Applejack snapped as she ran down to the bottom of the stair case and Rainbow landed soon afterward. It was then a loud whoosh was heard as they saw a bunch of wall shields that had fore-legs holding unlit torches.

"Huh?" Applejack exclaimed at the sight.

"W-what's the matter?" Rainbow asked, rather shakily, "It's just a dark hallway full of...disembodied pony legs.

"Yeah...nothin'...creepy about that," said Applejack as she lowered her hat, Rainbow didn't hesitate to use her wings to cover her eyes as they cautiously walked down the hall side by side.

Somewhere in the castle was a room that was pitch black as a pair of blue eyes opened up and tried to look around.

"I'm starting to wonder if maybe this castle doesn't want my expertise!" Rarity complained as she produced some light with her horn so Fluttershy and herself could see that they were inside a small room with no apparent exit.

"Oh dear, Angel?" Fluttershy said worriedly when she noticed that her bunny wasn't with them and started running about the room, "Rarity, have you seen him?"

"I'm not sure he made the trip down with us, dear," said Rarity.

"Oh goodness! We have to find him," said Fluttershy, "An ancient castle is no place for a bunny. He could get hit by falling debris, or the floor could give out under him! Oh! He could be trapped in a dark place and no way out!" Rarity just gave the panicking yellow Pegasus a blunt look.

"I can only imagine how that might feel," Rarity said flatly before she noticed a hole in the wall, "Hmm..."

On the other side of that hole was Rainbow and Applejack as they nervously made their way down the hallway with the creepy wall shields. Rainbow then blinked when she felt somepony put a fore-leg around her back, making the blue Pegasus blink.

"Applejack, if you're scared, you can just admit it," said Rainbow with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, I'm over here," said Applejack. Rainbow looked and noticed that Applejack was a few feet behind her. Rainbow then saw the fore-leg sticking out of one of the wall shields.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Applejack screamed right after as the two ran out of the hallway, screaming together. It was then a dark shadow appeared in the same area. Rarity gasped and pulled her fore-leg away fearfully.

"Rarity! What is it?" Fluttershy asked with concerned.

"I felt something...alive!" Rarity spluttered. Fluttershy gasped.

"Angel!" said Fluttershy with a smile and stuck her fore-hoof through the hole. At first she felt nothing but the other side of the wall. But she then grabbed one of the stone fore-legs, which activated a switch that caused the wall to spin about, dumping both mares into the hallway.

"Well, tapestries or no," Rarity complained irritably, "I have had just about enough of secret passages, mysterious presences, and unappreciative castles!" Her voice echoed as she reached the end of her venting and turned to leave.

"But we can't leave now," Fluttershy protested as she got in front of Rarity, "not with Angel lost somewhere in this dangerous old castle! He could be trapped under a crumbling statue, or stuck high in a tower without food or water _or any friends at all_!" Poor Fluttershy was literally worrying herself to the point of tears. Rarity just gave her an apathetic look and started walking away.

Back inside the secret library room, Angel was just reclining comfortably on a pillow as he stuffed his face with the carrots and water. Twilight and Mario were just cuddled up together and reading the Journal.

"Spike, Mario, you've got to hear this," said Twilight as she read the journal entry, " _I love to duck behind the paintings, and through the Hall of Hooves still gives her a bit of a fright, the trap door slide is Luna's favorite_."

"Cool," said Mario, "Honey, we should go check the slide out sometimes. I always loved a good secret slide. There's actually a hidden slide in Canterlot Castle. Cadance and I would spend hours riding it back when I was a foal. (Sigh) Happy times." Twilight just smiled at the idea. She really enjoyed hearing her husband's memories with Cadance. They reminded her of fun times with Shining Armor.

"Umm," Spike interrupted, ""Hall of Hooves"?"

"A room filled with these wall shields with hooves holding unlit torches," Mario replied as Spike just looked a little disturbed at such a place being in the castle.

" _Soon the Organ to the Outside will be finished_." Twilight continued reading, " _I can hardly wait_."

"I wonder if Mom or Aunt Luna can play the organ?" Mario pondered.

"What's the "Organ to the Outside"?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea!" Twilight said happily, eager to read more as Mario chuckled to himself. He was eager to read more himself.

"I still can't believe how much of a brat Mom used to be in her younger days," Mario remarked, "She almost makes Diamond Tiara look like a sweetheart."

"I dare you to call the Princess a brat to her face," Twilight remarked with sly smirk on her face.

"I already have," said Mario plainly, "She just rolled her eyes at me and Aunt Luna snickered." Twilight just blinked.

"Never took you as a pony who lives on the edge of disaster," Twilight remarked.

"Oh, there is _alot_ you don't know about me, honey," Mario replied slyly. Twilight just rolled her eyes and continued reading. Angel just made a face of disgust.

"Get used to it, my friend," Spike remarked, "because you'll have to deal with _that_ and lots of mushy stuff once Fluttershy marries Shenran. And the worst part is... _it never ends_." Angel squeaked before throwing a mostly eaten carrot at Spike's head. Spike just rolled his eyes at the bunny before walking off. He then flinched when he heard the faint sound of a pipe organ playing. One floor below them was Rarity and Fluttershy, who were continuing their search for Angel. Another floor down was a cloaked figure playing the organ, which Rainbow and Applejack just ran past the entrance as they heard the music. Applejack flinched as she stopped running. Then Rainbow crashed headfirst into her and spin away.

"You hear that?" Applejack asked.

"You mean, the creepy sound of a haunted pipe organ?" Rainbow asked once she recovered and hovered beside the orange pony.

"Uh...maybe?" Applejack replied timidly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rainbow said with her fore-hooves crossed and worried look on her face. The organ music than played again, making the two ponies whinny and hugged each other before they ran off once more.

"Uh, Twilight? Mario?" said Spike timidly when he heard the music again, "Did you hear something?"

"Hmm, no little bro," said Mario as he looked at the dragon, "must have missed it...what did you hear?"

"I...I thought I heard...m-m-music," Spike replied fearfully.

"Oh, Spike. Quit being such a scaredy-dragon," Twilight replied, "This castle is thousands of years old, and half of it was destroyed by Nightmare Moon. Of course it makes strange sounds. It's practically falling apart." It was then some plaster from above bonked Spike on the head, starling him. Angel just snickered as he got comfortably on his pillow.

"Oh...kay," said Spike wearily.

"Umm...honey," said Mario, "Should I sit on top of you a bit in case any of the ceiling tries to fall on us?" Twilight blinked.

"Hey, just use your magic barrier to protect us!" Twilight retorted, "No need to take the hit to protect me!"

"Sorry," said Mario nervously as he calmed down a bit and then had another thought, "I often wondered why Mom never tried to rebuild the castle, but I think I answered my own question."

"Then, in your opinion, why didn't Princess Celestia rebuild the castle?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Too many painful memories," Mario remarked, "Despite all the good times, the signs of Aunt Luna's downfall are everywhere. Neither of them want to remember that day. They just want to move forward. It's heartbreaking...especially when all the love you can give doesn't do much in helping with the healing process." Twilight just nuzzled him gently.

"I'm sure it is, sweetie," said Twilight before they went back to reading the Journal.

One floor below the two alicorns, Fluttershy and Rarity were still walking down the halls.

"Angel! Angel!" Fluttershy called out.

"I'm sure we'll find him," said Rarity plainly, but not making much effort with the search.

"Angel?" Fluttershy called out again when Rarity suddenly yelled hysterically.

"Did you find Angel? Is he okay?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"They are perfect!" Rarity gasped as she looked at the tapestries hanging above the thrones. They had apparently arrived in the main throne room, "No castle in its right mind could possibly object to my restoring such exquisite works of art." Rarity then rushed over to one of the tapestries.

"Oh! They are lovely, Rarity, but...I have to keep looking for Angel!" Fluttershy replied before turning to leave, "Oh, I hope he doesn't think I've given up on him."

"I'm right behind you!" Rarity called out as she used her magic to try and yank the tapestry down, "Won't...be...a moment!"

Just below, Fluttershy and Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack were then peeking into another room. Inside the room were several statues of ominous looking ponies wearing black armor.

"Do you think there's a single room in this castle that isn't filled with terrifying things?" Applejack asked. Rainbow then tapped one of the armor suits, causing it to rattle.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow as she backed away from it. Rainbow just smiled sheepishly as Applejack smirked at her.

"It's just old pony armor," said Rainbow as a matter of fact as Applejack walked away from her.

"Yeah! It's not like it's gonna come to life or anything," Applejack added with a nervous look on her face, "Right?" It was then the cloaked figured started playing the organ again.

"Huh?" Applejack said in surprise as she stepped on a pedestal, which caused the wall to spin about so the place she had stepped on had one of the statues in her place. Rainbow blinked as she looked at the statue where Applejack once stood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed. Then the cloaked figure played the organ again, making Rarity yelped as the wall with the tapestry flipped, making her disappear. Fluttershy then gasped when she looked behind her and saw that Rarity was gone.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Fluttershy screamed in fright. The sound of the organ was heard again as the cloaked figure played another note, causing the bowl of carrots to spin about...and somehow refill the bowl with fresh carrots. Angel looked at the bowl in surprise. As the cloaked figure continued to play the organ, Applejack was then deposited outside of the castle, from a high balcony.

"Whoa-oa!" Applejack yelped as she tried to keep herself from falling off. Lightning and thunder struck before a large dragon statue nearby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Applejack screamed.

Down below, Rarity had been deposited outside of the castle as well. Her mane, tail, and coat were covered with leaves and twigs. Rarity then looked to see that she held only a small part of the tapestry, which had torn off when she fell through the passage.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Rarity screamed out of frustration.

Inside the library, Twilight and Mario were just quietly enjoying the journal, clueless to all the mayhem or the organ music playing, which some string instrumentals had been added. Angel was just reclining on his pillow with a belly full of carrots. Spike was the only one in the room cowering nervously since _he_ could hear all the ruckus outside the room.

Back outside, some more thunder clashed as Rarity groaned and spit as she tried to shake off the leaves and twigs off her body.

"Now you look here, castle!" Rarity yelled, "You are very old and very scary! But your wall art is in an atrocious state!" The wind whistling through the air was the castle's only reply.

"And there is nothing you can do to keep me from my sacred task of restoration!" Rarity shouted before she charged toward the castle and jumped through a window.

Back inside the hallway of armor, Rainbow looked very uneasy as she continued to make her way through the area.

"Uh...Applejack?" Rainbow called nervously, "If you went back to Ponyville, that means I win, right?" Rainbow then bumped into one of the suits of armor, causing it to rattle and crash right on top of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed as she crawled out of the armor and ran for her life.

Back in the throne room, Fluttershy was now trying to find Rarity and Angel.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy called out as she looked around and made her way toward one of the throne chairs, "I know hiding isn't really your sense of humor, but please let this be a joke!" Fluttershy had barely tapped the seat of Luna's throne when a loud organ chord was heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy screamed in a panic before flying away.

Back in the hallway with the armor, Applejack screamed as the wall flipped about to return her to the area. Applejack was left a little dazed before she shook her head and recovered. She then looked around and she saw the discarded armor on the floor and a dark passageway.

"Rainbow?" Applejack called out as she peeked inside, her voice echoing into the darkness, "Hello? I guess if I don't find you, I win by default, right?" Applejack then smiled nervously, but then ventured down the dark hallway after receiving no answer.

Back in the main hall, Rarity grunted and grumbled as she finally made her way back inside, but landed on her face as she did so.

"Of all the castles in Equestria, this is by _far_ the most ungrateful!" Rarity yelled angrily as she tried to clean her mane again. It was then a small rock from above bonked her on the head.

"Oof!" said Rarity as she growled angrily. Her temper had just reached its limit when the lightning clashed and the winds continued to howl into the night. This melted Rarity's anger and her bravery in seconds as she fearfully started walking backwards.

"Angel! Rarity!" Fluttershy yelled in a whisper as she walked backwards into the main room, "Oh...I hope you two are together."

Close by, another statue that was propped against a wall slid aside, allowing Applejack to nervously peek inside the room. As she walked inside, she saw the statue nearby, yelped, and jumped toward into the main room and began walking backwards inside.

Elsewhere, Rainbow was flying at high speed.

"Haunted statues, creepy armor..." Rainbow grumbled as she flew out of one of the windows and put her hooves up, ready for a fight, "Come on, castle! Is that all you got?" Rainbow got a loud clash of thunder and lightning as a reply, which made her descend and cower away fearfully. She then began to hover backwards into the main hall as well. Each pony nervously looked around as they continued to walk backward into the room. Then the moment came where they all bumped back ends at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the four ponies screamed loudly. As they all continued to scream, Rainbow literally bounced from pillar to pillar like a pinball as she flew about while Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity just ran about the room. Then Rainbow bumped one of the tapestries. Rarity then stopped running as the giant tapestry hovered down at her.

"Aah! Aaaah!" Rarity screamed before crying out in tears, "I was only trying to restore ancient art!" Right after the tapestry landed on top of Rarity, she began to run about and cry. As the marshmallow pony ran about, two leaves from her mane floated out from the tapestry and landed on a pile of rocks. When the lightning flashed against the rocks, it looked like the shadow of a bunny. Fluttershy was whimpering in a corner when the lightning flashed again and she saw the bunny shadow and gasped.

"Angel?" Fluttershy smiled hopefully. But then Applejack grunted when she bumped a worn out pillar, causing it to tumble right on top of what Fluttershy thought was Angel.

"AAANGEEEEEL!" Fluttershy screamed in anguish as tears poured from her eyes. It was then Twilight and Mario heard some thunder in the distance. The latter couldn't help but jump a bit from the sound.

"What in the world is that?!" Twilight asked curiously. Angel was sleeping beside her when he opened his left eye.

"Oh, you know," said Spike as he was cowering under a chasse sofa, "Probably just more _strange sounds_ of this old castle falling apart!"

"No one likes sarcasm, Spike," Twilight remarked as she headed out of the room as Angel hopped over to the little dragon and shook his head in disapproval. Mario just glared at the bunny and his wife.

"Guess I really am the sympathetic one in this family," Mario said aloud, though Twilight ignored him as he equipped his device, "C'mon little bro." Spike said nothing as he reluctantly crawled out from his hiding place. The four then headed across the upper balcony from the main room when they looked down to see four of their friends yelling and screaming down below.

"What got into them?" Spike asked as they all looked at the ruckus below. Rarity and Applejack were just running about, Rainbow as flying in circles, and Fluttershy was trying to dig around the fallen pillar.

"It's okay, Angel!" Fluttershy called out, grunting as she tried to move the pillar off of what she thought was the bunny, "You're okay! You're okay!" Applejack then ran into Fluttershy, knocking her away from the pillow.

"Yaaaaah!" Applejack yelped as she hoped on the pillar,waving her fore-legs about, "Shadows everywhere!" Twilight and Mario just watched the chaos unfold.

"I'm usually sympathetic and all," Mario said to his wife, "but this is ridiculous!" Rainbow just screamed as she flew past them. Rarity was now sitting on the tapestry over her head crying loudly as Applejack ran about in the background. Fluttershy then ran past in the foreground, sobbing heavily as she made her way toward the pillar.

"Aaangeeeeel!" Fluttershy cried out in anguish again. Finally, Twilight had had enough as she hopped down from the balcony to the halfway point of the staircase.

"Alright, everypony, _stop_!" Twilight shouted as she used her magic to fire off a beam that froze everypony in place so the only thing each pony could move was their eyes and their mouths. Mario soon landed beside his wife as Applejack was the first to notice the two alicorns.

"Twilight? Mario?" said Applejack in surprise.

"Must..save...Ange-!" Fluttershy called as she was frozen trying to pull the pillar off of him, but then saw the bunny up on the balcony. He just looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"Oh..." was all Fluttershy could say before her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow called out from her frozen spot in the air, "What are you doing here?"

"She's with me..." Rarity replied from under the tapestry until Twilight and Mario used their magic to remove it. At the same time, Twilight removed her freeze spell so the four ponies could move freely and Spike made his way down the stairs to join the others. Rarity gasped with relief.

"Thank you," Rarity told the two alicorns as Applejack joined up with them and Angel and Fluttershy share a loving nuzzle together.

"Have you all spent the whole night running around, scaring each other?" Twilight asked.

"Well, that depends," said Applejack.

"On what?" Twilight and Mario asked at once.

"On whether or not _you're_ the Pony of Shadows?" Rainbow replied as she pointed a fore-hoof at Twilight and Mario.

"P-P-P-P-Pony of Shadows?! Here!?" Mario spluttered fearfully.

"What's...the Pony of Shadows?" Spike asked as his body quivered.

"Oh, that's just an old ponies' tale," Twilight told him.

"That's not what Mom told me," Mario replied, earning a glare from his wife. It was then the organ music could be heard. Mario jumped in front of Twilight while everypony else literally gathered as close to Twilight as they could. Rarity and Fluttershy were pressed against her sides, Spike held her fore-leg, and Rainbow, Applejack, and Angel were stacked on her back. The purple pony was the only one who wasn't shaking from being afraid. Twilight was most annoyed.

"We're going to find out," Twilight told them all, "Right honey?" Mario was trembling when he turned and saw all the frightened faces surrounding his wife. Mario felt his fear melt within seconds. This was _no_ time to be scared.

"Let's a-go!" Mario replied as he equipped the Pony-geist 3000 to his side. The others took notice of the contraption.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked, "Some sort of ghost fighting device?"

"You got it, Dashie," said Mario as he and Twilight stared moving forward, "No shadow pony is gonna hurt my friends!" The four ponies quickly rushed over to him. Rarity and Fluttershy linked a fore-leg around one of his own fore-legs as Rainbow and Applejack just warped a fore-leg around his back. They seemed to feel safer being close to him for the time being.

As they continued on their way to the lower levels of the castle, Twilight led the way with Mario at her side. The rest of the group had just stayed behind the couple as the organ music continued. As they passed some broken arched windows, Spike took a moment to peek over them and look around as the others kept moving forward before the little dragon rejoined the group. The group then entered a large room in the basement part of the castle that had a pair of double doors on the other side. Twilight quickly walked over to the double doors to open them, but found they wouldn't budge.

"Guess the doors must be locked," said Twilight, "We'll have to find a key somewhere."

"C-c-couldn't we just find another way instead?" Rarity asked timidly.

"Y-y-y-yeah," said Rainbow, "Applejack and I f-f-f-found where the music was coming from." It was then some vines appeared on the door behind them instantly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everypony minus Twilight screamed. Then the organ music began to play, all but Twilight trembled fearfully as the purple Alicorn pressed an ear against the door.

"The music is coming from these doors," said Twilight, "and I believe this door might be a shortcut to that mysterious music. Honey, could you see if the key is anywhere nearby, please?" Mario's teeth just chattered a bit before he noticed his wife staring at him.

"O-o-okay," said Mario fearfully. He started humming the Luigi's mansion tune as he used his flashlight to check the dark room. The others just watched Mario as he looked around the room. Twilight then rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to hum that tune while you look around?" Twilight asked annoyingly.

"Uh...y-y-y-yeah, I do," Mario replied timidly as he continued humming. It was then he noticed a grey panel on the ground.

"Wonder what this...WAH!?" Mario gasped. The others were stunned to see that Mario had been flipped over and was now walking on the tall ceiling.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Applejack.

"I just hope I can get back to being right side up!" Mario remarked as he trotted about the ceiling when he noticed something just behind what appeared to be a hanging light of some sort.

"I wonder what this does," said Mario as he pressed the switch. Back near the double doors, some panels opened to reveal two red buttons. It was then a hatch opened below and up rose a small pile of round stones. Mario then noticed another grey panel appear on the ceiling wall. He quickly walked over it and was instantly sent back to the ground right side up.

"W-w-whoa!" Mario yelped as he regained his balance from being flipped over.

"So now what?" Spike asked nervously.

"I'm thinking that if we can hit those panels so the colors change from red to green," said Mario, "We might get out of this room!"

"Well, what are we waiting for," said Rainbow as she rushed over to press the switch with her fore-hooves, but the button wouldn't budge.

"Let's me try," said Applejack as she jump up and tried to buck the switch hard, but no luck either.

"Now what do we do?" Fluttershy asked worried. Mario pondered and then got an idea. He used his pony-geist 3000 to suck up one rock into the vacuum tube then reversed the suction so it shot right at the switch. As soon as the rock hit the switch, it turned green. Mario smirked as he fired another stone at the second switch. With both switches green, a mysterious purple chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"Well, that looks promising!" said Rarity. Mario then tapped a fore-hoof on the chest, making the top open and toss out both a key _and_ a large diamond. It also made the vines on the door behind them disappear and the lights in the room light up on their own.

(Cue "You got a key" fanfare)

"Oh yeah!" said Mario as he held both objects with the fetlock of his fore-hooves, posted, and smiled. The others gave a cheer. Mario then tucked the diamond and key into his saddle bag, at Rarity's expense and disappointment regarding the large diamond.

"Great job honey!" said Twilight, "Now we can get to the bottom of this mystery." Mario then sighed as he walked up to the locked double doors. He then slowly jingled the key he found as he used his magic to put the key into the keyhole and unlocked it. Mario then extended a shaky hoof to the door knob.

" _Just open the door already_!" Rainbow yelled impatiently.

FLASH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario screamed loudly as thunder clashed right after Rainbow yelled at him. Mario then trembled fearfully and whimpered. The others just looked at him sadly as Twilight approached.

"This place really scares you doesn't it," said Twilight gently as Mario nodded. Twilight pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Twilight sadly and feeling rather guilty, "I didn't mean to ignore your feelings. Spike's too." Mario just sniffled as he held Twilight close.

"Great!" said Rainbow annoyingly, "Now what are we gonna do?" Mario snorted loudly.

"We get the bottom of this!" Mario said sternly as he pulled away from Twilight and stood up.

"How? You're terrified!" Rainbow protested.

"I know," said Mario, "And I also know nopony else is gonna face the pony of shadows if I don't!" The fact nopony, not even Rainbow or Twilight, could look at him just proved the alicorn prince's point. Mario shakily reached out for the door knob, slowly turned it, and opened the door. He then gestured for every pony to follow as he began to hum once again. The others just shared worried looks with each other before following him.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the room where the cloaked figure was continuing to play the organ. Everypony gasped, including Twilight.

"The Pony of Shadows!" they all whispered. Mario just whimpered as the organ music continued. The rest of the group stayed hidden behind the wall.

"Well, Mario?" Applejack said shakily, "G-go and get 'em!"

"Y-y-yeah," Rainbow added, "Go capture that ghost!"

"Please hurry, darling!" Rarity added, "All this fear is causing my mane to have split ends."

"P-P-P-Please defeat the Pony of Shadows, big brother!" Fluttershy added fearfully. Mario just looked into the room as his body trembled nervously.

"I'll go with you, sweetie," said Twilight bravely, " Now come on. Let's get to the bottom of this."

"R-r-r-right, d-d-dear," Mario replied as he grabbed the vacuum tube with his fore-legs and used his magic to hold the flashlight, "You pull off the cloak to expose the ghost. I'll stun it with my flashlight and then it's hasta la vista, Pony of Shadows!"

"Do you really think your Pony-geist 3000 is gonna work?" Twilight asked with concern. Mario just huffed.

"It better," said Mario, "otherwise, I hope you're ready to do a turn battle with a ghost." Twilight just looked uneasy.

"At least you have a plan B," Twilight remarked as they cautiously approached the cloaked figure. The cloaked figures just continued to play the organ until Twilight was close enough for Mario to use his machine. The others just watched from behind the wall in shock and worry.

"Now!" Mario whispered. Twilight then used her magic to remove the cloak. Mario then shined his flashlight into the ghost's face.

WAAAAAAAAH!

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Cue "HP countdown" fanfare)

"Oh yeah...oh yeah...oh yeah...oh yeah..."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-POP!

Within a few seconds, Mario sucked the "ghost" behind the cloak directly inside of his device. A large bulge was seen traveling from the vacuum pipe into the cylinder storage unit. Mario was stunned for a few seconds before he smiled.

"It...it worked! It _worked_ you guys!" Mario said excitedly as he stood on his hind legs and held the vacuum tube in the air, "My Pony-geist 3000 worked! I've captured the Pony of Shadows!"

"Uhh...I hate to burst your bubble, dear," said Twilight, "But why was the Pony of Shadows pink?"

"Wuh?" Mario said agape as he heard some shuffling inside of the device. Then the door that opened the container opened up to show that a familiar pink pony was inside.

"Wow! I've never been sucked up by a vacuum before!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Let's do it again!"

" _Pinkie?!_ " Everypony exclaimed in shock and annoyance.

"Hey, you guys!" said Pinkie, "Did you know I can totally play the organ? Because _I_ didn't!" Pinkie then sat back down by the organ to continue playing.

"Just don't play..."

(cue sports "Charge!" theme)

"...she played it," Mario muttered in annoyance.

" _You're_ the Pony of Shadows?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"The pony of what?" Pinkie asked as she played a light melody.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Twilight pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Oh, don't go getting full of yourself, Twilight," Mario scolded, "You had no clue it was just Pinkie even after I sucked her up with my machine!" Twilight just growled and gave him a raspberry.

"I thought you went to ring the school bell all week!" Applejack said as Rarity just looked stunned.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie replied, "I only had to ring it for, like, five minutes! They said it was good enough! Eh, can't imagine why..."

A flashback was shown with Pinkie ringing the school bell by standing underneath it and swaying her head back and forth. How she didn't rattle her brain senseless is...oh wait, it's Pinkie Pie...don't question it...

"So then, I decided to throw a "finish ringing the school bell" party!" Pinkie continued as she looked at the group and then back at the organ, "But I didn't find any bluebells, and you _can't_ throw a "finish ringing the school bell" party without bluebells, so I went to the Everfree Forest to pick some, but then it started get so chilly." Pinkie then began playing some happy organ music. Twilight, Mario, and Rainbow just exchanged looks before doing a large roll of their eyes. Applejack and Rarity then shared unamused looks with one another.

"I had to wrap myself up in the tarp I was gonna use to gather the flowers," Pinkie explained further, "and then I saw Fluttershy and Rarity. But they went into the castle before I could invite them to my party. Luckily, I followed them inside so I could help you all with _your_ party!" Pinkie then stopped playing her music.

"What party is that?" Rarity asked the pink pony curiously.

"Uh, the "everypony come to the scary old castle and hide from each other while I play the organ" party?" Pinkie replied as she played another note, which caused a spring to activate underneath Spike, sending him flying into the air. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy just watched as Spike landed with a thud behind them.

"Duh!" said Pinkie before she bounced away, leaving the others baffled, but then she returned.

"Oh, big brother," said Pinkie, "I came up with a new song for you. I call it, "Mario risking life and hoof in a dangerous castle to save his precious Princess Twilight that he loves more than his own life"!" Mario just blinked.

"It's a working title," Pinkie replied.

(Cue "Bowser's Castle DS theme - with organ instrumentals)

While the others were still stunned as Pinkie a rather dramatic but rather epic song, Mario had to admit that the tune was rather catchy.

"If you can record that, I can use it for my next parkour session," Mario suggested.

"Can do!" Pinkie replied as she continued playing the song a little longer.

Later on, the Mane seven, Spike, and Angel were upstairs in the secret room of the castle library. Twilight and Mario were reading the Journal together some more as Spike read his own book. Rarity was working on repairing the tapestry, Applejack and Rainbow were just chatting with each other, and Fluttershy and Angel were just sharing some more cuddling, and Pinkie was just bouncing around in her own giddy manner.

"I swear, this is going right back where I found it just as soon as I've returned it to its former glory," Rarity said aloud as she continued her work.

"Now don't go running off again!" Fluttershy told Angel in a firm tone, "Oh, I can't believe I was so frightened. Guess I let my imagination get the best of me."

"I think we all did," said Applejack with Rainbow hovering beside her.

"I _always_ let my imagination run away from me!" Pinkie replied, "Then it comes back...with cake!"

"Well, it's good to know that whenever your imagination is getting away from you," said Twilight, "A good friend can help you rein it in."

"That's true," said Mario, "I was never really fond of haunted houses or castles and such, especially at night time when being in the dark can really makes things scarier than they really are. Having you here to keep my imagination in check really helped me handle being in this place."

"Well...mostly..." Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah," said Mario, feeling very embarrassed, "Now I feel kind of silly. I can't believe I wasted all my time making a ghost catching device." He looked at the device in annoyance, "I must have looked so dumb wearing that thing..."

"Actually, you looked rather courageous, darling," said Rarity.

"She's right, big bro," Applejack added, "You stood up to what we thought was the Pony of Shadows despite being scared."

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "even thought we _totally_ could have..." Mario gave her a death glare, "Fine...we were _too scared_ to face it. Happy now?" Mario smiled.

"Yes, because you were honest with me," said Mario, "Everypony gets scared sometimes. It doesn't mean you two aren't brave or daring. Look around, nopony is laughing or teasing you for being scared. Nopony isn't teasing me about being scared either. That's why you have friends who will help you when you struggling to find your courage to deal with those fears." Applejack and Rainbow smiled.

"You know, Mario," said Applejack, "Normally, we'd feel rather silly and embarrassed over how we were acting."

"But...you really know how to soften the blow," said Rainbow, "I know I don't feel silly about being scared anymore. So thank you." Mario nodded in agreement.

"And even thought we didn't find anything out about the mysterious chest or the power hearts," said Twilight as she turned a page to the Journal, "We're glad we were here to help all of you."

"You certainly did _that_ , Twilight," said Rarity, "Mario as well."

"Yeah!" Rainbow said in agreement, "Why weren't _you_ scared, Twilight?"

"Reading Celestia's diary made it hard to be afraid," Twilight explained, "because I knew what it was like when she and Luna lived here. Knowing something about the past made it easier to deal with my problems in the present, even the scary ones." The others just made remarks of agreement with her.

"Still...though," said Mario as he sat up to lean against the wall, "I'm still surprised that we didn't find anything about the Power Hearts. Even Mom said she'd seen them before and...huh?" Mario fore-hooves then accidentally pressed against a button on the wall. It was then another pedestal appeared from the floor with another book sitting on it. Mario grabbed the book with his magic and gasped when he saw the cover.

""The Encyclopedia of Love Magic"," said Mario as he smiled excitedly and began to scan through the pages when his smiled widened once he got to a certain page.

"Here it is!" Mario replied excitedly as Twilight stood beside him with the same eager smile on her face.

"The Power Hearts are special ancient sources of pure love that originated from the Crystal Empire," Mario read aloud, "They once used to gather in great numbers around the Crystal Heart, but Sombra's rule and corruption cause the Power Hearts to flee. Nopony knows what happened to the Power Hearts after Sombra cursed the Crystal Empire other than the fact that the Power Hearts are immune to corruption and were deemed by Sombra to be useless. All that is known is that these Power Hearts only bond with a pony who possess the magic of love in their heart and that heart is also pure and sincere. If such a pony were to obtain _seven_ Power Hearts and combined them with another magic source that is filled with the same love and hope, they would be granted ultimate power..." The rest of the ponies, Spike, and Angel, just listened in awe and with interest. After a long silence, Twilight pondered to herself.

"Considering the mysterious chest reacted to the Power Hearts," said Twilight, "This could mean that the chest might require a great source of magic in order to be unlocked. So we managed to learn something after all!"

"Indeed," said Mario, "I'm guessing that collecting seven Power Hearts will be the _key_ to helping us open it. The only thing is that we don't have any idea of how to obtain another Power Heart. If only we had another journal of somepony who has managed to collect seven Power Hearts beforehand." Twilight hummed and then smiled.

"I just thought of a great idea!" said Twilight, "Why don't _we_ keep a journal, just like the royal pony sisters?" The other looked surprised at the idea.

"All of us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure!" Twilight answered, "That way we can learn from each other! And maybe, some day, other ponies will read it and learn something, too!"

"What a splendid idea!" said Rarity.

"And I know what the first journal entry will be," said Mario, "the lesson I learned during our honeymoon."

"Why that lesson, honey?" Twilight asked.

"Because, as I recall," Mario replied, "when I shared what I had learned with everypony, the first Power Heart appeared. I think the lesson I learned and the Power Heart's appearance are connected somehow."

"Guess we'll find out," said Fluttershy.

"I know what my first entry will be!" said Applejack, ""Dear Diary, I'm glad Granny Smith's legend _wasn't_ true!""

"Me too!" said Rainbow.

"Me three," Pinkie added as she stood between to two of you, "Because that means you two are still tied for _Most Daring Pony_!" Applejack and Rainbow just glared at each other until Mario pushed them both apart.

"Give it rest you two," said Mario firmly, "I think we _all_ have had enough excitement for one day." The two mare just glared some more before they sighed in defeat.

"Yeah," they said together as Mario smiled and pulled them into a group hug.

"Heh, Shadow Ponies..." Spike muttered to himself indignantly as he walked past the three ponies, "how ridiculous is _that_?"

Little did anypony know, somewhere in the main area of the castle library, was a dark shadow that appeared and had some glowing yellow eyes. But we all know it was nothing but a trick of the light...

...

...don't we...?

...

 **At the time this episode appeared, I don't think anypony would have imagined that this "shadow pony" would make a return in a future season.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed my tribute to Luigi's Mansion. Plus the jokes from Super Mario 64, New Super Mario Bros, and Emperor's New Groove.**

 **And you got more information about the Power Hearts too!**

 **Okay, so you've seen Mario became a Ghostbuster, next time, he'll embrace his inner Indiana Jones. Fedora included!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	73. Daring Don't

Daring Don't

 _Pony's Log Number 404: Anypony whose read a good adventure has dreamed of living the adventure firsthand. But this takes "living the adventure" to a whole new level..._

One day Fluttershy had invited Mario to come give her a hoof in helping some new baby birds how to fly. Mario just hovered nearby as Fluttershy taped a drawing of how to fly behind her against the tree trunk. The two baby birds just looked at the yellow Pegasus and alicorn prince curiously as Fluttershy began to demonstrate how the birds were supposed to flap their wings. The two baby birds looked at each other nervously before they began to flap their own wings. Immediately, they began to start hovering above their nest without any difficulty.

"Fantastico," Mario replied as he gave the birds a light applause and Fluttershy smiled proudly. It was then a familiar streak of rainbow zoomed across the background and then the foreground.

"Four more months, four more months, _four more months_!" Rainbow chanted as she then pushed Fluttershy out of the tree, "I bet you're excited, huh?"

"Oh, my, I, uh, I could be excited," said Fluttershy as Mario hovered beside her, "I don't really know. I wasn't really think-"

"Come on, you gotta be excited!" Rainbow retorted eagerly as she hovered in front of the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh, well, I guess maybe I'm a little kinds sort of excited," Fluttershy replied.

"I thought so!" said Rainbow as she placed her fore-hooves on Fluttershy's shoulder. Mario just looked puzzled.

"I'm not following her," Mario said to Fluttershy.

"Yeah...So, um, why am I excited? Why should Mario be excited?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

"Because the next _Daring Do_ book is coming out exactly four months from today!" Rainbow replied as she clapped her fore-hooves together and did a couple of loops in the air, "That's how exciting it is! So what amazing, incredible, awesome adventure do you think Daring Do will have in her next book, huh?" Rainbow then flew about the two ponies and then punching the air above her.

"There are so many possibilities," said Mario, "Daring Do does so many cool and amazing things!"

"Will she at long last stalk the Fortress of Talacon?" Rainbow asked as the view showed Daring Do moving through a jungle area. The adventure pony then moved a bush as she looked at the fortress in the distance that was guarded by ponies wearing ancient attire and facial paint.

"Only to be forced to contend with its dreaded and impenetrable arrow defense?" Rainbow continued as the guards ponies held up some bow and arrows. Daring Do yelped as she used her tail to create a tornado to capture the oncoming arrows and slam them into the ground behind her.

"And if so," Rainbow continued, "could her skill, quick wits, and courage possibly carry the day? _Or_ will her next adventure bring her face to face with the vast and horrible Ahuizotl himself?!" Daring Do than charged ahead until she got face to face with Ahuizotl. The two stared each other down until the blue creature roared loudly at her, sending the adventure pony into a tailspin.

"Would she cower, turn tail and run?" Rainbow thought as Daring Do air dived at Ahuizotl as he began throwing various object at her, "Or would she fly at him, full bore, knowing full well against all odds that the greatest challenge she ever faced was still no match for-"

"Look out!" said Ahuizotl in a high-pitched voice, but it was actually Fluttershy as the view returned to normal and Rainbow Dash had actually tried to air dive at both Fluttershy and Mario.

"Yikes!" Mario called out as he and Fluttershy hovered out of the way at the last second.

CRASH!

Rainbow then crashed into the birds nest, the baby birds just tweeted as they flew circles around Rainbow's woozily head as her eyes swirled about dizzily.

"Oh, I'm not so sure she's gonna last another four months..." said Fluttershy with worry.

"And I thought it was bad when Sweetie Belle got excited over the next issue of my talking train stories and kept wondering when I'd release it," said Mario to himself. Sure, he was a diehard fan of _Daring Do_ himself, but he would never get this excited over a book.

...

...okay he and Twilight have, but they would _never_ admit to it.

(Main Theme)

"Three months and twenty six days, three months and twenty six days, three months and twenty six days," Rainbow chanted as she did one jump, then a double jump, and then jumped a third time and added a side-somersault before she landed on the ground.

"Heya, Twilight and Mario!" said Rainbow as she burst into the Great Oak Library, "Aren't you excited that-" Rainbow was then interrupted when a yellow party horn tooted into her face. Rainbow then noticed that all her friends were inside the main room having a party with a cake sitting on the center table. Each pony was wearing a different type of party hat on their heads. Applejack was wearing a extra large red apple patterned cowpony hat on her head, Pinkie had a fez hat, Rarity wore a tiara with hearts on it, Twilight had a traditional party hat with sparkle stars on it, Mario was wearing a yellow glittery top hat, and Fluttershy had on a purple mini floral top hat. Some music was playing in the background as Applejack began to dance.

"So glad you've finally made it!" said Twilight.

"We knew you wouldn't miss a Pinkie party," Mario added as he stood beside his wife.

"What's everypony doing here?" Rainbow asked puzzled.

"We're having a holiday party!" Pinkie answered as she blew her party horn right into Rainbow's face, making the blue Pegasus cringe.

"So what holiday would today be?" Rainbow asked.

"National Random Holiday Party Day! Woo-hoo!" Pinkie exclaimed as she cheered excitedly.

"I've never heard of it either," said Rarity as she took a sip of her drink, "But the punch is quite tasty."

"You might say the secret ingredient is..." Pinkie added as she whispered to Rainbow, " _a secret_!" Rainbow looked unamused as Pinkie just gave a happy smile and squee.

"Either way," said Mario, "Twilight and I have been wanting Pinkie host a party here since we got married. So we were more than welcome to a little fun and spending time with our friends."

"Aw, I'm glad I could make my big brother happy," Pinkie replied as she gave him a firm but still breathable hug.

"How come nopony bothered to invite _me_?" Rainbow asked, feeling a little left out.

"I came to invite you personally," said Applejack as she stood beside Rainbow, "but it seems you were a speck too busy reading the last _Daring Do_ book for the _twelfth time_."

"Ease off AJ," said Mario, "I seem to recall you and Apple Bloom reading my talking train stories volumes 1, 2, and 3 for...what was it...the _twenty-third time_."

"Oh hush up," Applejack remarked indignantly.

"Yeah, well, in three months and twenty six more days," said Rainbow as Twilight arrived carrying a tray of cups filled with punch with her magic and the blue Pegasus and Mario took a glass each, "I'll be able to read the next one."

"Oh, haven't you heard?" said Twilight as Rainbow took a long drink of her punch, "The release of the next book got pushed back another two months." Rainbow then did a spit-take right into Twilight's face.

" _Two more months_?!" Rainbow spluttered as Mario used his magic to clean his wife's face with a napkin, "I've been waiting so long already! I don't think I can take another two months! I'll never make it!" Rainbow suddenly had a mini-nervous breakdown as her body trembled and she plopped on her stomach with her face planted into the floor.

"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Fluttershy remarked from behind the center table.

"Same here," said Mario, "Rainbow's been smashing and crashing into things because her excitement is making her imagination run wild." Pinkie didn't seem to notice Rainbow's distress as she just plopped a pink party hat on her head.

"Did they give a reason?" Rainbow asked as she lifted her head up.

"The publisher just said author A.K. Yearling won't be able to finish the book for another two months," Twilight answered as she lifted a tray of tasty treats, "Cupcake?"

"Oh, thank you, dear," Mario replied as he used his magic to pick up a cupcake and started eating it. Pinkie just gobbled one up in a single bite. Rainbow just pouted and growled.

"How could you possibly know that before me?" Rainbow asked the purple pony, "I'm the series biggest fan!"

"I'm just as big a fan as you!" Twilight retorted.

"Ahem..." Mario grunted indignantly.

"Sorry," Twilight replied hastily, "My _husband_ and I are just as big fans as you! In fact, we were the ones who first introduced you to the books, _remember_?"

"And let's not forget that fact you tried to hide the fact you loved the series," Mario added, "and actually resorted to petty theft just to finish the book instead of just being honest!"

"Oh. Right," Rainbow replied sheepishly.

"A.K. Yearling just might be our favorite author," Twilight said happily as Mario listened with a smile on his face as Rainbow just looked rather annoyed, "I know everything about her. Where she grew up, where she studied literature, where she wrote the first _Daring Do_ book..." It was then Rainbow got an idea.

"Where she lives?" Rainbow asked hopefully.

"Uh...no, though, I could probably find out somehow," Twilight answered.

"Really?" Mario said, rather surprised.

"Of course, honey," Twilight replied, "You know how good I am at extensive research."

"But isn't that personal information?" Mario asked.

"Not necessarily," said Twilight, "Most authors put a short commentary of their general living area at the beginning or ending of each book and we can easily deduct her living location from there." Twilight then turned to Rainbow as she remembered the reason she was thinking about this at all, "Why?"

"Don't you get it?" Rainbow replied, "The new book is _obviously_ delayed because she needs help dealing with whatever everyday nonsense is distracting her from spending her every living breathing second writing! So I-I mean, fans like me, can get to read the new book ASAP!" Pinkie and Applejack just listened with interest. Twilight and Mario rolled their eyes indignantly.

"Yeah, because their whole purpose in life is pleasing the fans," Mario replied indignantly, "they don't have any personal lives whatsoever!"

"Exactly!" Rainbow answered.

"I was being sarcastic!" Mario retorted, "Take it from somepony who is an actual writer himself! As much as ponies want me to finish volume 4 of my talking train stores ASAP, I have a life beyond just writing. I have a wife to support and take care of, friends that I like spending time with, and royal duties to deal with now! I'm sure A.K. Yearling has her own priorities."

"Fair enough," Rainbow answered, "But we can still help with the simple things."

"Rainbow..." Mario warned.

"Think about it!" Rainbow continued before she hovered over to Applejack and wrapped a fore-leg around her and then stood before the royal couple on her hind legs, "We could help her with her laundry, buy her groceries, cooking her meals, whatever! Now, who wouldn't appreciate that?" Everypony else gathered around as Twilight and Mario gave Rainbow some skeptical looks.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Twilight pondered, "What she probably wants most of all is respect for her privacy."

"I know I don't like the idea of a fan pony stalking me to complete my book," said Mario, remembering a few occasions when some young colts and fillies tried it with him. He nearly lost his temper when it happened too.

"She can always just say no," Rainbow pointed.

"Mmh...I suppose you're right..." Twilight replied, but she was still feeling rather skeptical about the idea.

"Would be nice to meet A.K. Yearling face to face," Mario added as he pondered.

"Of course I am," said Rainbow as she hovered up before the royal couple before she zoomed away, leaving her party hat on the floor, but then returned, "So...how's about getting that address?" Mario and Twilight just glared and roll their eyes at her.

It wasn't long before the mane seven began on their journey to find the home of A.K. Yearling. The view of an old Equestrian map could be seen as red line showed where they went as they made their journey across the lands and various types of landscapes. And then it was revealed that Pinkie Pie was walking backwards the whole time painting a red line to show where the group had been.

"You see what I mean?" Twilight pointed out as they made their way through some dark forest environment with Applejack, Rarity, and Mario right behind her, "Why would she live in this remote part of Equestria except to keep folks from intruding on her privacy? We should respec-"

"I think I spotted her house!" Rainbow interrupted as she popped out of a bush, "We're super close!" Everypony minus Twilight and Mario raced off.

"Wait!" Twilight called out but nopony paid attention as Mario walked up to her.

"I'm surprised you're not excited about meeting A.K. Yearling face to face," Mario pointed out.

"Of course I am," said Twilight, "But unlike everypony else, I'm trying to keep a level head about it and respect her privacy!"

"Hey, I didn't go running off like a fan pony," Mario pointed out.

"Yet, you dressed up like one!" Twilight remarked. Mario had put on an aviator's jacket with a dark brown fedora on his head.

"Hey, I had a feeling that this was going to be some sort of adventure," Mario replied snootily, "excuse me for dressing for the occasion, darling!" Mario walked away in a huff, leaving Twilight stunned.

"Rarity! Can you please tell my husband to stop acting like you!" Twilight called out as she approached the group, who were standing behind some bushes.

"I can't help it that he acts like me, dear," Rarity answered as Twilight caught up to the rest of the group, "it's just shows that we're practically brother and sister is all." Twilight rolled her eyes until she noticed what everypony else was looking at.

"Oh no," Twilight exclaimed, "What happened?" The seven ponies looked about to see a two story house that was surrounded by a front door hanging on its hinges, and several broken pieces of furniture laying all over the front yard.

"Apparently somepony has intruded on her privacy pretty hard already," said Rainbow as she approached the front door. She then knocked on the front door, causing it to fall off its hinges. She and the other six ponies all looked inside the house to find that the interior of the house was in no better condition. Books, broken pieces of wood, other furniture, and pieces of paper were scattered everywhere.

"Hoo-wee, somepony really trashed this place," Applejack remarked.

"I've heard of rage due to writer's block, but I don't think writer's block is the cause for this mess," Mario pointed out as he looked around.

"Hmm...Maybe...or maybe A.K. Yearling's just a terrible, horrible, unbelievable slob!" Pinkie pointed out as she popped out of the pile of items with a saucepan on her head, then slid down the staircase railing.

"I hope A.K. Yearling's alright," said Rarity as she looked at herself from a large but cracked mirror.

"Oh no!" said Twilight as she gave her husband a worried look, "What if something terrible happened to her?"

"I know!" Rainbow gasped, "There might be no more books!"

"Rainbow..." Mario sneered as he and Twilight gave the blue Pegasus a death glare.

"Uh...But of course," said Rainbow sheepishly, "I'd be worried about _her_ , too. Heh." Mario just shook his head at her in disapproval when a pastel orange colored pony with dark grey mane appeared wearing red glasses over her eyes, a grey cloche hat, and a purple cloak around herself.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Uh...A...K-K...Yearling...?" Rainbow spluttered when she gave a squee and pressed her cheeks together to make a very dorky looking face.

"We didn't do this! We swear!" Twilight replied as Mario shook his head in agreement.

"What have you done to my house?" A.K. Yearling asked as she rushed through the main room.

"We didn't do this, Ms. Yearling-whoa!" Applejack tried to explain but then A.K. Yearling literally pulled the rug from under the orange pony and sent her crashing off screen.

"We're awfully glad to see you're alright," said Twilight as the pastel orange pony continued to search the room for something, but the seven ponies didn't know what it could be. Rainbow was standing on one book and was trying to read some papers on the floor, but she quickly whistled to herself when A.K. Yearling came by her desk.

"Okay, clearly this isn't the best time," said Rainbow, "but I've just gotta say how much we all _really_ love your books..." Rainbow gave some nervous laughter when A.K. Yearling sent Rainbow flying off when she grabbed the book the blue Pegasus had been standing on. Twilight and Mario watched with interest as A.K. Yearling rotated the bindings on the spine of the book, which caused the horseshoe icon on the cover to glow. She then rotated the horseshoe icon, which caused the three binds of the book to open, which allowed a giant gold ring to appear out of the book.

"Wow..." said Mario impressively as the pastel orange pony admired the ring and sighed with relief.

"It's safe," A.K. Yearling said quietly before tucking the gold ring into her cloak.

"Great!" said Rainbow as the pastel orange pony began to fix her desk, "Maybe now would be a good time for me to ask her how we can help move the new book along a little faster. Chop-chop!" Rainbow then put the typewriter on the desk and clapped her fore-hooves excitedly. A.K. Yearling just gave Rainbow a glare and rolled her eyes. Rainbow just kept smiling at her like a fangirl until Twilight encased Rainbow inside her magic grip.

"Rainbow Dash, a minute please!" Twilight said sternly before she carried the blue Pegasus out of the house.

"I apologize for my best friend's behavior, Ms. Yearling," said Mario as he removed his hat, "She's eager to hear about the next _Daring Do_ adventure, but has the patience of a filly whose desperate for her cutie mark."

" _I heard that_!" Rainbow snapped, but then Twilight released the blue Pegasus from her magic grip.

"A.K. Yearling has made it pretty clear that she wants to be left alone," Twilight told Rainbow sternly as the rest of the group exited the house, "We need to respect her wishes!"

"You should tell that to _those_ guys," said Pinkie as she appeared between the two ponies and pointed at three stallions making their way inside the house from a window on the second floor.

"Those ponies don't look like her friends," said Mario, "We better make sure A.K. Yearling is alright." He then added sternly to Rainbow, " _Don't do anything until I say so_!" Rainbow glared as Mario walked away.

"Yes, _Dad_!" Rainbow remarked before landing and joining the rest of the group as they watched things unfold from the window. Inside A.K. Yearling was just cleaning up some more of the mess on the main room. She had just finished adjusting the cracked mirror when she spotted the three stallions glaring at her. Once she saw she was surrounded, she threw her cloak at one stallion, then her hat at the second, followed by her glasses at the third. As she stood before them, the pastel orange pony showed that her mane and tail had a very familiar tri-colored shade of grey, wearing an explorers shirt and hat. She was also holding the gold ring by keeping her wings open as she squatted down ready for a fight. Twilight, Rainbow, and Mario were completely shocked.

"A.K. Yearling _is_ Daring Do!" they exclaimed.

It didn't take long before the three ponies recovered from their shock as A.K, Yearling, which will now be addressed by her true name, Daring Do, was getting ready to fight the three stallions inside.

"A.K. Yearling and Daring Do are one and the same!" Twilight said excitedly, "My mind is officially blown!"

"Same here," said Mario, "Who knew our favorite author actually lived the adventures in her books?"

"Aw, come on, I knew it all along," said Rainbow as Twilight and Mario glared at her. Then Mario smirked.

"Just like how we know you secretly wear a giant pink ribbon in your mane when nopony is around," Mario suggested.

"Yeah, exactly, I..." Rainbow replied but then her eyes enlarged and her cheeks turned pink, " _Hey_!" Whether that was true or not is debatable, but in the end, Twilight and Mario just snickered and shared a hoof-bump for getting the blue Pegasus to admit to it. As Rainbow recovered from her embarrassing moment, one of the stallions tried to grab the ring Daring Do was holding as the four ponies began to fight with each other.

"Amazing!" said Applejack as one stallion used his teeth to grab Daring Do by the tail, only to get a hard buck to the face. Then two stallions attacked Daring Do at once. As a dust cloud appeared, the gold ring was then sent flying away, ricocheting off a chandelier, and landing in the fire place. The ring glowed red as the fire heated it up. The mane seven watched as the three stallions just looked and nudged one another to decide who would grab it. Then Darling Do used a whip to grab the ring from the fire and knocked into a leftover pitcher of punch, spilling it over the ring.

"Incredible!" said Rarity as the spilt punch cooled the ring off.

"Wow! So much action!" said Pinkie as Darling Do grabbed the ring before the three stallions could before backing over to her desk.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheered as Daring Do stood on guard holding the ring in her mouth and spare chair with her fore-leg.

" _Daring Do_!" Rainbow shouted, startling the pastel orange pony when the three stallions ambushed her into another tussle, creating a dust cloud around them as the gold ring flew away and rolled over to a brownish-grey pony wearing an explorer shirt, red and white polka-dot necktie, and had a five o-clock shadow on his muzzle.

"Many thanks, Daring Do," said the brown-ish grey stallion as the mare was pinned down by the three stallions, "As you've probably surmised, our earlier search for this treasure was unsuccessful. So kind of you to find it for us." Daring Do tried to stand up, but then one of her legs creaked to prevent her from doing so.

"Give it back, Caballeron!" Daring Do shouted.

"That's _Doctor_ Caballeron to you," the stallion corrected. Twilight and Mario were left stunned once more.

"He's from book four: _Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams_ ," Rainbow told them in a hushed tone, "He wanted to partner with Daring Do on her adventures."

"I know, but she refused!" Twilight added in an excitedly tone, "I can't believe it! The _real_ Daring Do and the _real_ Caballeron!" Both ponies began to watch the scene unfold excitedly. Mario didn't share in the excitement and had quietly sneaked away.

"So let me guess," Daring Do replied as she struggled to stand up, "Ahuizotl has put you up to this? You're stealing the ring to give to him so his hold on the Fortress of Talacon will be good for eight centuries as foretold by prophecy!"

"Close, but...no," Dr. Caballeron said smugly, "I'm going to sell this to him, make a bundle, and retire from archaeology in splendor."

"Caballeron, you fool!" Daring Do snapped as she tried to reach out and stop him, but the three stallions held her back. The mane seven, minus Mario, continued to watch with worry, "You're dooming the valley to eight centuries of unrelenting heat!" But Dr. Caballeron refused to listen.

"To market, henchponies!" he commanded when suddenly the ring he was holding was snatched away from him by a whip. The pony holding the whip was Mario himself. The six ponies outside gasped.

"Mario, _what are you doing_?!" Twilight whispered in shock.

"Now, now, doctor," said Mario in a smooth tone as he held the ring with a fore-hoof, "That's no way to treat a lady and her jewelry."

"What are you doing here?" Daring Do demanded.

"Let's just say I don't like seeing a lady being mistreated by stallions," Mario replied.

"Who are you?" Dr. Caballeron demanded. Mario smirked as he tipped his Fedora a bit.

"The name's Pony," he replied, using a cover name, as he smirked and posed on his hind legs, "Indiana Pony to be precise. Protector of precious artifacts and treasures of Equestrian history at your service." Twilight and the others were stunned.

"Is he _seriously_ trying to get into the story?" Rainbow asked in shock and a twinge of jealousy.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Twilight retorted angrily.

"Since when do you have a coltfriend?" Dr. Caballeron asked Daring Do, rather stunned himself.

"He's _not_ my coltfriend!" Daring Do snapped.

"You can say that again!" Mario and Twilight said together, through neither was aware of it, "I'm a married stallion, doctor. You don't want to get my wife angry. She makes Ahuizotl look like a playful kitten." Mario smirked mischievously. Outside Twilight was smirking deviously as she rubbed her hooves together. Hearing Mario say that made her feel...powerful...

"Yes I am," Twilight said darkly, "I _am_ a force to be reckoned with. You don't wanna mess with me..."

"Twilight, cool it!" Rarity warned sternly as the purple pony looked to see her friends giving her dirty looks.

"Heh...ehh...sorry," Twilight said sheepishly as her cheeks turned pink and she looked away from the group.

"I repeat, why are you here?" Dr. Caballeron demanded, "That treasure belongs to me!" Mario just looked bored as he looked at the ring.

"A ring that holds a dark magic to cause unrelenting heat and destruction," Mario said casually, "You wish to sell it for wealth, not caring about the consequences and are willing to physically attack a lady. As far as I'm concerned, doctor..." Mario tucked the ring into his jacket, "You need to be stopped." Dr. Caballeron glared.

"Very well, Indiana Pony," he replied, "henchponies! Attack!" The three stallions then went to fight Mario. Dr. Caballeron placed a fore-hoof on Daring Do's back to keep her from getting up. Mario glared.

"You are certainly no gentlecolt, doctor," Mario muttered as he stood on his hind legs. The first stallion then lunged at Mario to attack when Mario then countered his momentum to send him flying back. Then the second stallion attacked as Mario got into his back and used his hind legs to send him flying over him. The third stallion got ready to attack, when Mario somersaulted forward and bucked him in the face in mid attack.

"You fools! Get him!" Dr. Caballeron shouted. The three stallions jumped at Mario all at once. The mane six watched in awe as they saw Mario fighting them all single-hoofed.

"Mario's gotten good at defending himself," said Rainbow.

"Woo-hoo!" Twilight cheered, "Get 'em honey! Show 'em whose boss!" Mario had just back-flipped under the chandelier as he managed to knock the three stallions away from him. The three stallions just growled as they approached him. Mario just smirked, ready to attack as soon as they made the first move. That was then Dr. Caballeron noticed that the chandelier was above. He quickly bucked a book at it, causing it to unhook from the ceiling and fall right above Mario!

"So who's feeling lucky?" Mario challenged when...

CRASH!

The chandelier smashed right on top of Mario, making the six girls cringe, as Mario was left dazed and the gold ring came rolling out of his jacket.

"That should take care of you, Indiana Pony," Dr. Caballeron bragged as he laughed, "As I said before, henchponies, to market!" The four stallions made their leave. Daring Do just grunted as she got on her hooves, but grunted as her leg creaked again, which prevented her from following the four stallions.

"Uh...should we go in and help her and Mario, maybe?" Fluttershy proposed since the others had been so mesmerized just watching the scene unfold.

"Oh, right," the five ponies said at once as they made their way back inside the house. Applejack and Rarity shoved the broken chandelier off of Mario.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Twilight asked worried as Mario groaned.

"Ugh...I had them, Twilight," said Mario, "I could have stopped them from taking that ring from Daring Do!"

"So...you weren't trying to just force yourself into the action?" Twilight asked. Mario glared as he held his still aching head.

"I saw she was in trouble," said Mario, "and was physically hurt by stallions. That's low! I wasn't going to just sit and watch them do that to her! A true stallion doesn't physically hurt a mare!" Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity just smiled.

"Well, we know you're a _real_ gentlecolt, darling," Rarity replied as the three ponies nuzzled him. Fluttershy and Rainbow headed toward Daring Do, who was using a wood plank and a piece of cloth to wrap up her injured leg. Rainbow gasped.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asked with concern as she extended a fore-hoof to the pastel orange pony. Daring Do just sternly swatted it away.

"I got this," said Daring Do sternly, "And your _friend_ wasn't of any help."

"Um, she and Mario were just trying to help, Ms. Do," said Fluttershy in their defense.

"Daring Do doesn't need help," said Daring Do as she struggled to stand up, "She handles her business herself." She then tried to wobble away when Mario stood in front of her.

"Right," Mario retorted with an eye roll, "You had the upper hand when four stallions had you _pinned_ to the floor!"

"Just stay out of my way!" Daring Do snapped as she got into his face and then flew off.

"You're welcome," Mario replied sarcastically as he and the others watched her leave the house. Rainbow exited the house first to watch Daring Do disappear into the woods.

"We gotta go help!" Rainbow told the others as Twilight and Mario made their way out of the house with the other four ponies behind them.

"You heard her!" Twilight protested, "She says she works alone!"

"I just got a chandelier in the head trying to offer my assistance," said Mario as the other four ponies stood in the background, "and no gratitude for it either!"

"How can we just stand by and do nothing?" Rainbow protested as the four background ponies looked at her, "You know what's at stake here! Ahuizotl has sought control of the Tenochtitlan Basin since book three!"

"True," said Twilight as the four background ponies were now looking at her, "but in book four, she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control of the Amulet of Atonement, dispelling the dark magic from the Ketzwctl Empress, and thus protecting the basin with the Radiant Shield of Razdon!"

"Only if you assume that the Rings have yet to be retrieved," said Rainbow as the four background ponies looked at her again, "and the ring Caballeron just stole isn't the last to completely restore the dark tower and its cruel hold on Tenochtitlan! Did you ever think of that?!"

"You gotta admit, Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point," Pinkie remarked, though whether or not she even knew what Twilight and Rainbow were talking about was debatable.

"We gotta help Daring Do retrieve the ring for safekeeping before it's too late" Rainbow told the group as she hovered in the air above them. Twilight just sighed.

"Okay, but sounds to me like we're in _way_ , way, way over our heads," Twilight pointed out.

"It was no different when we faced Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, or King Sombra to name a few," Mario pointed out, "But thanks to us reading the books from A to Z we've at least got some information about the situation." Twilight giggled.

"True," said Twilight, "We're going to need a carefully thought out plan..."

"I'm coming, Daring Do!" Rainbow shouted with determination as she took off into the sky.

" _That's not a plan_!" Twilight yelled.

" _Rainbow Dash, get back here_!" Mario yelled before groaning loudly, "Guess _somepony's_ gonna have to go after her."

"Yeah..."

"Probably..."

"Pretty much..."

"Obviously..." said the group in a mutual and yet apathetic tone. Mario just glared.

"Oh, not with everypony taking off at once!" Mario retorted sarcastically as he opened his wings and took to the sky in pursuit of the Blue Pegasus.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was high above the trees trying to find Daring Do on her own.

"Come on, come on, come on...Bingo!" Rainbow said to herself as she saw Daring Do crawling about from tree to tree as quietly as she could. Surprisingly, her leg had already recovered as the brace on her leg was no longer there.

"Here I come, Daring Do!" said Rainbow, "To join the adventure with the greatest, bravest, coolest, most incredible hero I could ever-" Rainbow then whimpered as she stopped herself in mid-flight.

"Okay, maybe I just need a sec..." said Rainbow nervously and landed gently on the ground, "Just another adventure. No big deal." Rainbow then smacked herself in the face.

"Get a grip!" Rainbow told herself as she leaped forward, "I got this."

"Though, doing it alongside Daring Do...Wow!" said Rainbow as she took a few steps back and started fangirling again, "Maybe I could get my picture taken with her, or an autograph..." Rainbow then smacked herself again.

"There you go again," Rainbow scolded to herself, "She's just a pony like any other pony. A pony who stops entire armies of bad guys with nothing more than her bare-hooves, and an attitude, and-!" Rainbow then smacked herself a third time, leaving a purplish-pink bruise on her cheek.

"Ow...That's starting to hurt," Rainbow as she rubbed her sore cheek. It was then Daring Do put her hat over Rainbow's eyes and tackled her to the ground.

"Yow! Stop!" Rainbow pleaded.

"Oh, it's just you," said Daring Do annoyingly as she took her hat back and walked away. Rainbow just smiled at her like a fan meeting their favorite celebrity for the first time.

"Wait don't go!" Rainbow called out as she tried to wave Daring Do down. When she was ignored, she turned around and began to talk to herself, "Think fast. This is your big chance to impress her with your quick wit and courage." As Daring Do continued to move cautiously forward when Rainbow popped out of a nearby bush.

"I am _suuuuuch_ a huge fan," Rainbow said giddily and gave a nervous chuckle. Daring Do just sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued on her way.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Rainbow as she grabbed the collar of Daring Do's shirt, "Let me help you! I promise I could be a huge, huge, huge help if you just give me a chance." Rainbow then realized she was wrinkling Daring Do's shirt collar and tried to iron it out with her fore-hooves. Daring Do glared at her before saying slowly and sternly.

" _I. Work. Alone._ "

Rainbow leaned away a bit as the pastel orange pony walked off.

"But why won't you let me team up with you just this once?!" Rainbow pleaded as she followed Daring Do while kneeling on her hind legs.

"My work always involves secrets," said Daring Do, "And since you never know who you can trust, it's best never to trust _anypony_."

"She's right about that," said a voice when suddenly a familiar peach colored hoof grabbed Rainbow over the mouth, making her gasp dramatically. Rainbow then slumped a bit in a state of shock when it was revealed that Mario was the one who had grabbed her.

" _You need to stop taking off on us like that and acting like a fangirl before you lead us all to our doom_!" Mario scolded sternly as Rainbow roughly pulled Mario fore-hoof off her mouth.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" Rainbow retorted back as Mario glared.

"What are you doing here, Indiana Pony?" Daring Do demanded sternly.

"Rainbow for starters," said Mario, "but I'm also here to help protect the Tenochtitlan Basin."

"I just said..."

"...that you work alone," Mario repeated, "I understand that, but you need to understand that you're not the only pony who is concerned about the safety of Equestria from the misuse of ancient and historical treasures!" Daring Do just glared.

"So what's in it for you?" Daring Do asked indignantly.

"The satisfaction that I did my part," said Mario firmly, "instead of just sitting behind a closed door expecting somepony else to save the day." Daring Do just groaned.

"Just know that I'm a pony you _can_ trust," Mario added.

"I don't trust _anypony_!" Daring Do shot back before walking away.

"But just because you can't trust _some_ ," Rainbow replied as she walked beside the pastel orange pony, "doesn't mean _nopony_ can be trusted." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Look, I don't have time to argue-" Daring Do tried to tell Rainbow.

"Neither do I," Rainbow replied, "Let's go!" Rainbow then took off the skies. Daring Do sighed in irritation.

"Can't believe I'm even talking to her..." Daring Do muttered under her breath.

"She can have that impression on someponies," Mario replied, "but she is a very loyal friend."

"I don't need friends," Daring Do remarked. Mario chuckled.

"My wife once thought the way you do," said Mario, "until she realized just how powerful the magic of friendship can be. You'd be amazed at how much more you can do if you embraced its magic into your own life." Daring Do rolled her eyes and said nothing, coming to terms over the fact these two ponies were not going to leave her be.

By the time night had fallen, Mario had secretly teleported a message to his wife and the rest of the group that he had found both Rainbow Dash and Daring Do. The group had also found Dr. Caballeron's camp site and were hiding behind some bushes.

"Looks like they decided to have an early dinner before making their way down the hill to the marketplace in town," Rainbow pointed out quietly as she watched the four stallion eating some hay.

"So what is the plan, Daring Do?" Mario asked as she gave him a glare.

"Besides, staying out of your way," Mario replied with an eye roll, "I'd prefer to be useful and not be a possible hostage thank you!" Daring Do said nothing as she began digging about and putting some mud on her face. She also took her hat and flattened the top a bit.

"Oh I see," said Rainbow as she hovered nearly, "You're gonna ambush them like in book four at the Horavian Caves! Or maybe, that neat trick you did in book three, where you swoop in and knock three guys down with one swing! Or maybe-" Rainbow's fangirling was stopped as both Daring Do and Mario gave her death glares.

"Okay, I'll be quiet now," said Rainbow in a hushed tone as she landed and stood behind the pastel orange pony, who was still squatted by the mud. Rainbow put a fore-hoof over her mouth to avoid giving a squee, "Just watching very quietly, heh. Shh. So, what kind of ambush are you gonna use them?" Daring Do then stood up, showing that she had made herself a beard with leaves and twigs and held up a giant sack loaded with bits with a fore-hooves.

"Wow!" said Rainbow in amazement.

"I guess you'll retrieve the ring while I keep Rainbow out of trouble and out of sight," Mario suggested. Daring Do just glared in reply as Mario rolled his eyes.

"I don't need _anypony_ keeping me out of trouble," Rainbow muttered, but nopony was listening to her.

As, the four stallions continued their dinner, Daring Do appeared to the group in disguise.

"I have been led to believe you have in your possession an item of significant importance that might be...for sale," Daring Do said to the group using a gravelly voice. The sack of bits she jiggled before them seem to catch their attention immediately as they stared at the money excitedly.

"Oh, uh, well..." said Dr. Caballeron as he tried to recompose himself, "I did have another buyer lined up, but he's not here, so...sounds like we have a deal."

" ** _CABALLERON_!" ** a voice roared close by. The three henchponies quivered in fear before running for their lives. Caballeron quivered fearfully when another familiar creature appeared with a furious look on his face.

"Ahuizotl!" Daring Do exclaimed.

"The ring!" Ahuizotl demanded as Dr. Caballeron gasped as he dropped the ring, grabbed the sack of bits and disappeared into the bushes without another word. Daring Do and Ahuizotl just exchanged looks with each other before Daring Do removed her disguise and grabbed the ring. Ahuizotl roared loudly once again.

"Be cool, Rainbow Dash, be cool," said Rainbow, trying to contain her worry and excitement, "she's got this!" Daring Do just backed away as the creature prowled after her and slammed his fists into the ground, making Daring Do jump back.

"The ring, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl demanded, "Give it to me!" Daring Do put the ring around her neck.

"Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you," said Daring Do sweetly, "But I can't give you the ring 'til I've properly proposed." Rainbow and Mario snickered.

"That was a good one," Mario chuckled quietly to himself. Then Ahuizotl laughed as well.

"Interesting, because my friends here have a proposal of their own," said Ahuizotl as he snapped his tail finger, summoning his feline minions, evil kitten included! Rainbow and Mario looked a little worried. Rainbow started to sweat nervously as Daring Do backed herself into a corner of some cliffs

"Easy Dashie," said Mario quietly, "She'll be fine." Mario discreetly offered the girl a fore-hoof to hold, which Rainbow accepted since nopony could see her holding it.

"Bring it!" said Daring Do confidently as she squatted down. A black panther charged at her first, but Daring Do quickly punched it away. The other felines were left stunned when a tiger took its turn to attack as Daring Do hovered above and then stomped the tiger's head, and then she went for an air karate kick to attack a jaguar. A cheetah then caused a dust cloud as Daring Do began to tussle with it.

"Come on, Daring Do, come on..." Rainbow cheered worriedly. It was then a Wilhelm scream was heard as Daring Do continued to fight and bucked away the felines. Mario then noticed the felines refused to back down.

"Rainbow, no matter what happens, stay down!" Mario ordered as he exited the bush to join the battle.

"Mario, no!" Rainbow pleaded, "What are you _doing_?" Mario then rushed up the side of the cliff as the four felines gathered to attack Daring Do at once.

"I've got your back, Daring Do!" Mario called out as he jumped from above and landed squarely on the head of the jaguar. Summoning himself into a turn battle with the felines.

"Let's a-go!"

(Cue RPG battle theme)

"WA-HOO!" Mario shouted as he dealt pre-battle damage to all the felines. Mario then stood on his side of the battlefield.

"I was doing just fine!" Daring Do barked, not taking the idea of Mario interfering lightly.

"Well, these felines aren't backing down," said Mario, "And you look like you needed help." Mario then went for a double stomp attack on the leopard. Thanks being an alicorn now, his offense was high enough to knock out the leopard with one attack. The little kitten yowled fearfully and fled the battle. The remaining three felines went on the attack. Each one tried to pounce Mario, but he used his hammer to knock them back, dealing counter damage. Mario then knocked out the tiger as the panther and jaguar to tried to take a swipe at Mario with their claws, but Mario jumped to avoid any damage. Mario then took out the panther next. Then the jaguar made the mistake to try another pounce attack, which Mario countered, knocking it out.

(Battle Victory!)

Mario didn't have long to celebrate as the five felines attacked both him and Daring Do, knocking the hats they were wearing off their heads and landed near the bush Rainbow was hiding in.

"Daring Do! I've got your hat! You want me to toss it?" Rainbow called out as she went to pick up her hat, but didn't bother with Mario's. But when she was ignored she shouted louder, "Daring Do? _Daring Do_?" That was Rainbow's mistake because Ahuizotl turned around and saw her.

" _Rainbow! I told you to..._ Oof!" Before Mario could scold her, he was bucked in the back end by the panther, sending him crashing into the cliff wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Momma-mia..." Mario groaned as he passed out as he slid down, face first, down the cliff side.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped as Ahuizotl took her hostage by grabbing the blue Pegasus with his tail claw. Daring Do looked stunned as she bucked away the evil kitten when the other four felines all attacked her at once. Once the dust had settled, Daring Do was now tied up in some ropes.

"Don't worry, Daring Do!" Rainbow shouted, "I'll come help you!" Before she could react, Ahuizotl had the leopard pull the still dazed Mario within grabbing range. He then picked Mario up with his claw. He then tossed Rainbow away, but then threw Mario harder so the two ponies slammed into each other before crashing into the ground behind him.

"Whoa! Ow!" Rainbow grunted from the impact of both Mario crashing into her and hitting the ground.

"Don't bother!" Daring Do retorted as the tiger picked her up and carried her off, "I'd say you both have helped plenty." Rainbow just watched as Ahuizotl and the felines took Daring Do to the fortress in the distance. To say Rainbow felt rather ashamed was an understatement.

"What have I done?" Rainbow said sadly. It didn't help that when she turned around that Mario, who had recovered from his being dazed, was now staring daggers at her. Rainbow flinched when she noticed that his hat was missing and looked back to see it still laying on the ground. Rainbow quickly dusted it off and gave it to him. Mario angrily swiped the hat off her fore-hoof and put it on as he kept glaring at her.

"Don't just stand there!" Rainbow pleaded, "if you're gonna yell at me, just do it! I get it! I messed up. I didn't listen to you! You have every right to just yell at me so _do it_!" Mario wanted to. He could feel the anger on the tip of his tongue. He remembered the breathing technique Cadance had taught him and breathed in and breathed out to calm himself down.

"Is there a reason why you don't listen to anypony?" Mario asked calmly. Rainbow just sniffled.

"'Cause I'm dummy who thinks she's awesome," Rainbow replied in a cracked voice, "and I'm clearly not!" Mario just pulled Rainbow in for a hug, which she accepted as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Rainbow asked quietly.

"I am mad at you," said Mario quietly, "But that doesn't mean I've stopped caring. And you look like you need a hug." Rainbow just sniffled in gratitude.

By the time the sun had risen, Rainbow was just sitting quietly and feeling very sorry for herself. Mario just put a fore-leg around her for comfort. He wasn't mad at her anymore. Rainbow said she was sorry and he forgave her, but he could tell that Rainbow looked very depressed. It was then the rest of the group finally arrived. It had taken them all night for Twilight to trace the letter Mario had sent them last night.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" Rarity gasped. Twilight then saw that Mario looked rather beat up.

"Honey, are you okay?" Twilight asked worried.

"I'm fine," said Mario softly, "it's Rainbow that I'm more worried about."

"Quick, where does it hurt?" Twilight asked the blue Pegasus.

"In _here_ ," said Rainbow sadly as she pointed a fore-hoof to her heart, "Daring Do _and_ the ring have been captured by the dreaded Ahuizotl, and it's all my fault." The others minus Mario gasped.

"Dash," said Twilight, "I'm sure whatever you did was an honest mistake."

"Mario would say otherwise," Rainbow retorted, "He was _actually_ useful and I ruined his efforts so Daring Do got mad at both of us!"

"Rainbow, I already said I forgave you," Mario told her gently.

"Whatever, let's just go home," said Rainbow as she got up to leave. The others watched her walk away before Applejack spoke up.

"We can't go back now!" said Applejack, "Looks a mite like she needs our help more than ever!"

"Trying to help is how I got in this mess in the first place," said Rainbow, "You were right, Twilight and Mario. We should've stayed out of this."

"Look, there is more going on here than meets the eye," said Twilight, "In every _Daring Do_ book, there always is!"

"Exactly," said Mario, "This isn't just some book adventure come to life. There is a real danger if Ahuizotl managed to collect all those rings and we need to find a way to foil his evil plan or it will cause some major destruction to the entire area!"

"Right," said Twilight, "We can't turn our backs on her!"

"She doesn't _want_ our help, Twilight," Rainbow retorted bluntly.

"Perhaps," said Twilight, "But she might need it anyway."

"No," said Rainbow, "My hero's way better off without me." Twilight and Mario looked at her sternly.

"This doesn't sound like you," said Applejack as she got beside Rainbow.

"Where's the Rainbow Dash who would help anypony at the drop of a hat?" Pinkie asked as she hugged the blue Pegasus.

"Or pith helmet, as the case may be," Rarity added.

"Who always says that she's there for anypony in need?" Mario said as well.

"She's here where she's got no business being," Rainbow retorted as she shoved Pinkie off and started walking off again, "She should be at home."

"It's fine to look up to Daring Do," said Twilight firmly, "but you've put her so high up on a pedestal, you can't even see your own worth anymore!"

"Yeah, take it from somepony who used to do that with his own mother, his friends, even his own wife!" Mario added. Twilight was stunned.

"Wait, you looked up to me like that!" Twilight asked stunned. Mario blushed as he looked at her timidly.

"I told you I was lovesick over you," said Mario, "I still don't get how out of all those strong and handsome stallions you chose to love and marry me." Twilight just chuckled to herself and kissed his cheek. Rainbow rolled her eyes discreetly, but deep down, she did understand what Mario was talking about.

"Getting back to Daring Do," Twilight continued as she and Mario walked up to her, "She's in the fortress, and we're here, and we wouldn't be who we are if we didn't go after her! And neither would you! So, are you with us, or not?" Rainbow lifted her head and looked back at the group. They were all waiting anxiously for what Rainbow's decision would be.

As all but Rainbow and Mario headed toward the fortress, Daring Do was once again in another sticky situation. For the moment, she had been bounded to a wall that had two spiked pillars on the corners. She was also bounded just above some water that was filled with piranha jaws. And it was a no brainer that these fish were hungry.

"Surrender now, Ahuizotl," Daring Do warned as she tried to get herself free, "or I'll be forced to take you down!" The creature laughed as he appeared on a platform above her.

"Oh, Daring Do," Ahuizotl said smugly, "I will so miss your amusing laughter-jokes. Now I must leave to commence the ring placing ceremony to unleash eight hundred years of unrelenting, sweltering heat!" Daring Do looked worried as Ahuizotl laughed and pulled a cord that caused the water level below the pastel orange pony to rise before he took his leave. Daring Do looked down at the rising water as the piranha jaws were trying to jump up and snap at her. After some grunting, Daring Do managed to get one hind leg free by pulling out the entire stone cube out of the wall. She then did the same with her other hind leg. She was soon sweating, especially since the blocks of stone on her hind legs were weighing her down. She then noticed that the water was getting closer to her before freeing each fore-leg one at a time, but the heavy stones made just hovering very difficult.

"Gotcha!" said Rainbow Dash and Mario as they grabbed her from behind to lift her to safety from the piranha jaws, which was easier said than done because of the four heavy stones attached to her hooves.

"You can flap too, y'know!" Rainbow pointed out to make hers and Mario's job easier. Daring Do finally snapped out of being surprised as she gave her wings a flap so the two points could set her safely on the platform above. Daring Do wasted no time smashing the bounds and stones on her hooves.

"I was just about to save myself, _y'know_ ," Daring Do retorted.

"Of course," said Rainbow as she stood beside her, "I just thought you might need this." Rainbow then gave Daring Do her hat back, which the pastel orange pony look at skeptically.

"Have I mentioned yet that I work alone?" Daring Do added indignantly.

"Have I mentioned yet that you're lucky that Mar-I mean Indiana Pony and _I_...don't?" Rainbow shot back smugly.

"While we don't doubt you could save yourself," said Mario, "the extra help wasn't all bad. After all, didn't you say in book three that you gotta work smarter, not harder?" Daring Do just sighed as a smile appeared on her face. She then took off down a hallway with Rainbow and Mario right behind her.

Elsewhere in the temple, Ahuizotl had his claw raised in the air as several ponies wearing ancient tribe attire and facial paint were rhythmically thundering the bottom of their spears on the stone floor. Two more ponies were holding the giant ring above a tower of rings that were placed from biggest to smallest. The mane five peeked inside the room as Ahuizotl laughed triumphantly.

"Drop the ring Ahui...whatever you name is!" Applejack demanded as she and the four other ponies made their presence known.

"Hmph, place the ring, quickly!" Ahuizotl ordered as Pinkie bounced into the air and jumped on top of the relic, knocking the two ponies holding it. Pinkie hula hooped with the ring for a moment and jumped off before Ahuizotl could grab her or the ring using the claw on his tail.

"Get it!" Ahuizotl shouted as Pinkie tossed the ring away and Applejack then bucked the ring back into the air before two henchponies could grab it. Applejack then grabbed the ring and tried to run off, but a henchpony tripped her up with his spear, causing her to drop the ring. The henchpony than grabbed the ring, ran off, and then tossed it to Ahuizotl. Fluttershy then flew in front of him to intercept to ring. Fluttershy held the ring fearfully as she tried to fly away from the pursuing Ahuizotl until Twilight ran underneath the yellow Pegasus and snatched the ring with her horn. Twilight then skidded to a stop and teleported away when two henchponies tried to ambush her and crashed into each other. Twilight then reappeared on the other side of the room and ran off as some more henchponies chased after her. It was then Daring Do, Rainbow, and Mario arrived to see all the commotion.

"How ya doing, honey?" Mario called out.

" _Do I have to answer_?!" Twilight replied as she gave the ring to Applejack.

"Indiana Pony, go help your wife," said Daring Do before turning to Rainbow Dash, "Come with me! Help me get all these rings off!" The two Pegasi then flew over to the stack of rings and began trying to lift them off the center obelisk. Mario noticed that they were struggling as a pony tossed the ring to Fluttershy, but a henchpony intercepted it by sticking it spear into the air to grab it. But before he could claim it, Applejack snatched it away, causing him to growl at her.

"They're gonna need time to get those rings off," said Mario when he remembered that they whole point of their little game of keep away was to keep Ahuizotl from claiming it. Mario then got an idea.

"The perfect distraction," Mario said when he saw Twilight toss the ring away, "Honey, come here!" Twilight leaned in as Mario whispered his plan. Twilight beamed with excitement before nodding in agreement before approaching the blue creature.

"It's over Ahuizotl!" Mario said boldly with Twilight as his side, "Victory is ours!"

"I don't know who you think you are, Indiana Pony!" Ahuizotl snarled, "But neither you, Daring Do, or your so called friends will leave here alive!"

"We will see," said Mario confidently, " _Charge_!" Mario and Twilight ran at the blue creature, summoning a turn battle.

"Let's a-go!"

"Let's go this!"

(cue favorite RPG boss battle theme)

Ahuizotl roared loudly.

"You think you can defeat me?" Ahuizotl bragged.

"You bet!" Mario replied, "Come on, honey! Super Splash Ponies!" Twilight then got in front of Mario.

"I'm ready!" said Mario as he did the steps so he spin jumped right into the blue creature's head.

"Ow...that's hurt..." Ahuizotl whined before he growled.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet!" Twilight added as she initiated Super Bounce Ponies. The impact from both Mario and Twilight's attacks left Ahuizotl dizzy.

"He's lost his attack turn!" Mario shouted, "Quick! Super Chopper Ponies!" Twilight then got into position. Daring Do watched as the two ponies literally smacked Ahuizotl into the air several times to deal damage. She then watched as they then did Super Knockback Ponies and cringed when Twilight smashed Mario's curled up body into Ahuizotl's face.

"Oooooh, he's gonna feel that in the morning," said Daring Do to herself. Ahuizotl then roared as his body glowed red. The key sign he was nearing defeat. Ahuizotl then approached Mario. He planned to snatch Mario with his tail, but as he did so. Mario used his hammer to smack the claw away. The blue creature then tried to same tactic with Twilight, but the purple pony countered him easily. He then slammed his front claws into the floor to cause several shock waves, but both ponies managed to successfully jump over them.

"Shall we do the elemental moves?" Mario proposed.

"Nah!" said Twilight, "Let's just go straight for the Super Swing Ponies!"

"Good choice," said Mario as Twilight got into position, "I'm ready!" Twilight then jumped at Mario so he grabbed her fore-legs with his own and spun her around. Once he was spinning at optimum speed, Mario let go so Twilight slammed her hind hooves into his face. Mario then jumped into the air as Twilight used the last of her momentum to jump up to them. They then held out their fore-legs, linked hind hooves, and drilled onto Ahuizotl's back.

"The pain! It buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrns!" he groaned loudly as he was eventually forced to plop into his stomach.

"Oh yeah!" Mario and Twilight shouted at once before returning to their positions.

"Okay, you gotta do that special move!" said Mario excitedly.

"Oh...alright," said Twilight, knowing she liked using it herself, "Super Thunder Ponies!" Twilight then had Mario get behind her.

"Let's do this!" said Twilight as she made an electric orb appeared at the tip of her horn. Mario then raised his hammer and ducked her underground. Twilight then moved forward until she was right under Ahuizotl when...

WHAM! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Twilight dealt her powerful uppercut that dealt heavy damage and electrified the blue creature. Daring Do whimpered.

"Indiana Pony wasn't kidding when he said he wife was a force to be reckoned with!" Daring Do remarked as she continued to remove the rings with Rainbow.

"Curse youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Ahuizotl shouted as a bright light appeared around his body, followed by a shower of stars, as he disappeared from the battlefield.

(Battle Victory!)

Mario and Twilight shared a hug before rejoining the others in their game of keep away. With Ahuizotl out cold for the time being, this gave Rainbow and Daring Do the extra time they needed to clear the rest of the rings and they were exhausted as they neared the end of their task.

"If we can remove the giant ring at the bottom," Daring Do explained as they held the second to last ring in their fore-hooves, "the whole fortress will collapse!"

"W-was this your plan all along?" Rainbow asked.

"I had to find a way to get into the fortress," said Daring Do.

"You did it on purpose?!" said Rainbow as she put two and two together, "But-But Mario and I thought-"

"I didn't count on how heavy this ring would be," Daring Do point out before Rainbow could finish her train of thought, "though...Guess having a little help can be handy sometimes." Rainbow just smiled. It was then the ring was tossed into the air. Several ponies tried to grab it...only for Ahuizotl, who had recovered, grabbed the ring instead. He laughed sinisterly when the fortress started to rumble. The six ponies and the henchponies looked around worried as the fortress continued to rumble. That was then Ahuizotl noticed Rainbow and Daring Do about to get the last ring off the obelisk.

" _Stop her_!" Ahuizotl shouted loudly. The henchponies wasted no time surrounding the two Pegasi and started pointing their spears at them as Daring Do tried to fend the spear off with her hind legs.

"You can flap too, y'know!" said Daring Do in a straining tone. It was then Mario flew over to them.

"Need a hoof?" Mario asked as they two Pegasi both nodded and Mario helped them lift the final ring.

"Ponies!" Rainbow shouted in a strained tone, "Run! This place is goin' down!" The five ponies wasted no time running out while Ahuizotl and his henchponies still tried to grab the last ring, but Daring Do, Rainbow, and Mario managed to successfully lift the giant ring off the obelisk, causing the pillar to melts as they flew above an opening in the ceiling. Ahuizotl tried to grab them, but was literally left in the dust. A Wilhelm scream was heard just as the five ponies made it out of the fortress as the entire building came crashing down into rubble. The henchponies were left in the mist of the rubble when Ahuizotl poked out of the rubble in rage.

"Daring Do! _I will have my revenge_!" Ahuizotl cried out.

A short distance away somewhere safe, the three ponies tossed the ring aside, which shattered to pieces as it hit the ground.

"Could never have done this without you, Rainbow Dash," said Daring Do, "Same to you, Indiana Pony." Daring Do offered them for a hoof bump.

"Glad to be of service," said Mario as he returned the gesture, "If you ever need a friend, just let us know."

"Whatever you say...Prince Mario Star," Daring Do replied with a smirk, making the alicorn's eyes pop out.

"How did you know?" Mario asked.

"You and your wife are alicorns," Daring Do replied, "It's kind of obvious."

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep my royal status incognito," Mario replied as Daring Do just chuckled. She then offered Rainbow a hoof bump. The blue Pegasus smiled as she gave Daring Do a hug instead. Daring Do just smiled and returned the hug before gently shoving Rainbow off since the blue Pegasus didn't want to let go.

"I've got a book to finish!" said Daring Do as waved goodbye at the two ponies and flew off. Rainbow and Mario waved back before they shared multiple hoof-bumps and then hugged each other, laughing at they did so. The two ponies then flew down where their friends were and shared a group hug together.

" _Just had the coolest adventure with the coolest pony ever_ ," Rainbow recited as she wrote into their brand new friendship journal, " _Came **this** close to blowing it because I got so wrapped up in how awesome she was, I almost forgot about how awesome I was. Good thing I didn't, 'cause it gave me a chance to show her how important it is to put your trust in somepony else._" As Rainbow wrote her entry, Mario just sat beside her. They were both inside of her house.

"Care to add your thoughts buddy?" Rainbow asked.

"You sure?" Mario asked, "This is your journal entry."

"But you were there to help me," said Rainbow, "Just add a little something." Mario just conceded as he grabbed the pencil with his magic.

" _Always remember that when you look up to somepony,_ " Mario wrote, " _that they are a regular pony just like you and me. And that even the most famous ponies can be taught how powerful the magic of friendship can be_."

"Awesome," said Rainbow as she read what he wrote and they shared a hoof-bump. Just then they heard some knocking on the front door. She opened the door to find a messenger pony.

"Packages from A.K. Yearling," said Messenger pony once he saw Mario behind Rainbow.

"Sweet!" said Rainbow as she grabbed the package and Mario grabbed his own with his magic, "The new book a week before anypony else gets it." Rainbow inhaled excitedly as she unwrapped it.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow exclaimed excited as she flew about the room. Mario then opened his package to look at the book and saw why Rainbow was so excited.

Rainbow had made the front cover. Lucky mare!

Mario knew he wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks.

 **Hope you enjoyed Mario's tribute to Indiana Jones.**

 **If you've noticed, unless I find an episode where Mario can learn an independent lesson, He'll mostly be adding a short summary of what he learned when the others write their entries. It's not meant to take away from their other's lesson, but to show that he played a role in each lesson they learned.**

 **So far we've seen Mario have bonding moments with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, now it's finally time Mario has a tender moment with Scootaloo!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	74. Flight to the Finish

Flight to the Finish

 _Pony's Log Number 405: Scootaloo's always been a very special filly. And to think that a certain little brat would stoop to hurting her for something that is beyond her control..._

One day at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cheerilee was getting her class ready to make a very important announcement.

"Today, we have three special guests with a very special announcement!" Cheerilee announced, "Everypony, welcome the head of the Equestria Games, Ms. Harshwhinny and Equestria's very own Prince Mario Star!" Ms. Harshwhinny entered inside the schoolhouse with a stern look on her face as Mario walked in behind her with a casual but calm smile on his face.

"As if Mario wasn't handsome enough!" Sweetie Belle remarked, "Now he's got wings!" Several other fillies, including Silver Spoon, sighed in a lovesick fashion. Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes. However, now that Mario was a Prince, even Diamond Tiara found that she didn't despise Mario as much as she used to. She even stopped openly being rude and smart-mouthing him, but she didn't try too hard to be nice to him either.

"Thank you," said Ms. Harshwhinny as Cheerilee stepped aside, "Now, I'm sure you all know about the Equestria Games, where ponies from all over the land compete for glory in various athletic pursuits. Well, now you littlest ones will have the chance to compete for a weighty responsibility of your very own." The Cutie Mark Crusaders, as well as every other young ponies were listening with interest. The three fillies exchanged curious looks with each other.

"Oh, come on!" said a familiar voice in the distance, making Ms. Harshwhinny's eyes pop out, "Tell 'em the fun part!" Rainbow then flew into the classroom from a window, did a few flips on the air. The young ponies oohed and ahhed as Rainbow made a clean landing in front of both Ms. Harshwhinny and Mario, who both looked rather indignant.

"Show off..." Mario muttered.

"That's right!" Rainbow continued, "All you gotta do is show Ms. Harshwhinny the coolest, most spectacular, most rocking routine, and you're going to the Games! So who's going to be the lucky ponies?!" Rainbow posed in mid air as she spoke as she got some glares from both Mario and Ms. Harshwhinny.

"It's gotta be me!" Diamond Tiara said in her cocky manner.

"Maybe it's me!" said Aura.

"Maybe it's us!" Scootaloo said in honor of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Maybe it's us!" Snips and Snails said together as Snips attempted to hold Snails above his head with his forelegs. They soon collapsed to the floor on top of each other. Four little fillies gave them a glare.

"Hey! It could happen!" Snips protested but the glares continued as one filly just rolled their eyes.

(Main Theme)

"So, the winning team gets to carry the Ponyville flag at the Equestria Games!" Rainbow continued in her enthusiastic manner, "Oh, you are gonna _love_ this!"

"Ms. Dash," said Ms. Harshwhinny, having enough of Rainbow's over energetic personality, "will you please curb your over-enthusiastic outbursts?" Rainbow just flinched back at bit before Ms. Harshwhinny headed over to a blackboard that held pictures of young ponies in small groups holding a flag. Mario stood on the other side of the blackboard.

"Now then, let me be clear on the rules," Ms. Harshwhinny explained, "You ponies will form teams. Each team will create their own flag carrying routine. Everypony will be judged on grace, style, and originality." She pointed at some drawings of young ponies demonstrating the three qualities on the black board, "There's a most complicated scoring system, which I will elaborate upon now with some assistance from Prince Mario. Firstly-" Ms. Harshwhinny was about to pull down a rolled up poster from above when Rainbow got in front of her and Mario.

"Aw, get to the nitty-gritty later," Rainbow interrupted, "Tell 'em the important stuff! Like who's the coach!" Rainbow then put on a red whistle around her neck and a blue sports cap. She then blew her whistle loudly at Ms. Harshwhinny and Mario's expense.

"That's right! Me!" Rainbow boasted, "And you know why I'm qualified to coach you?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders in particular looked at her curiously.

"Guess who carried the Cloudsdale Flag in the games when she was a little filly?" Rainbow continued, "Me! I'll never forget it - I burst into the stadium, spreading my wings, the flag flapping in the breeze. I did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since!" As Rainbow spoke, Scootaloo could feel herself growing more and more excited. Then Rainbow waved a flag above her head when Ms. Harshwhinny sternly pulled Rainbow back down.

"Professionalism, Ms. Dash," Ms. Harshwhinny scolded as Rainbow sat down, "I must insist. If you want to keep your job as coach of these ponies you must maintain a professional attitude and keep your emotions in check! Am I making myself absolutely, one hundred percent crystal clear?" The Games Inspector pony didn't hesitate to get into Rainbow's face to make her point.

"Yes, Ms. Harshwhinny," said Rainbow in her cool demeanor, "Y'know, "professionalism" is my middle name, Rainbow Professionalism Dash."

"You once said your middle name was Danger," said Mario bluntly, "even I thought it was Ash-"

"No, it's not _that_ okay!" Rainbow interrupted as she covered Mario's mouth with a fore-hoof. Mario pulled the fore-hoof off his mouth.

"Just don't forget how much trouble you got into the last time you didn't stay professional," Mario added sternly, "Plus you're not the only pony coaching for the flag competition. I'm going to be coaching as well. Let's not forget that I, too, once carried the Equestria Games Flag for Canterlot when I was a young colt!"

"Really? Whoa! Cool!" said the young ponies excitedly.

"Hmph!" said Ms. Harshwhinny before continuing, "Well, in three days time, _Ms. Dash_ and _Prince Mario_ will accompany anypony competing to the Crystal Empire, where you will demonstrate your routines for me and the other judges, who will judge you _very professionally_." As the young ponies listened attentively, Ms. Harshwhinny gave them all a stern look, especially to Rainbow, who just looked at Mario.

"You gonna be okay going to the Crystal Empire stadium?" Rainbow asked in a concerned whisper.

"I'm gonna wear a disguise," Mario whispered back, "they can't heckle a pony they don't recognize." Rainbow hummed before facing Ms. Harshwhinny.

"Ahem. Yes. Quite, quite correct," said Rainbow before hovering into the air in her enthusiastic demeanor, "In the meantime, get ready to train and train hard, because I know this opening ceremony is the single most important thing that will ever happen in your young lives! But, I know you're up for the challenge. And so am I! Wooho-" Scootaloo was smiling excitedly as Rainbow went to do another flip, but stopped mid-way when she noticed the death glares he was getting from Ms. Harshwhinny and Mario gave her stern glares.

"Ahem...Meet me and Prince Mario after school tomorrow at 1500 hours. Sharp," Rainbow said, trying to act professional, "And show us your flag carrying skills. I'm outta here." The Cutie Mark Crusaders shared smiles with each other. Rainbow then tried to take off in her usually over-the-top manner when Ms. Harshwhinny and Mario gave her the stink eye.

"Professionally," said Rainbow in a snooty manner before walking off, "See how professionally?"

"Ugh," Ms. Harshwhinny snorted.

"Why do I put up with her?" Mario groaned in annoyance.

"You mentioned something to me about Ms. Dash being like a little sister to you," Ms. Harshwhinny replied.

"Right," Mario replied with an eye roll.

"Ponies, the most important thing is this," Ms. Harshwhinny told the others, "Your routine needs to show what your town means to _you_. So do Ponyville proud. Work hard, be bold, wow me." Ms. Harshwhinny didn't resist exaggerating her face when she gave her advice, "That is all!" She then snootily walked away as Mario cleared his throat.

"And remember, as coaches, Ms. Dash and I are here to help you do your very best," said Mario, "Don't be afraid to come up and ask questions about your routines. See you after school!" Mario then flapped his wings and hovered off.

It wasn't long before the school bell rang to mark the end of the day, several young ponies exited the schoolhouse in multiple directions chattering amongst each other. The Cutie Mark Crusaders made their exit walking side by side together.

"So what do you say we come up with the perfect routine and win this thing?" Scootaloo suggested.

"I'd say that's rootin'-tootin' terrific!" said Apple Bloom.

"But there's one problem!" Sweetie Belle pointed out, "I bet everypony in class in planning to compete!"

"Listen," said Scootaloo as she pointed a fore-hoof at Sweetie Belle, "Somepony in our class is gonna carry that flag, so it might as well be us! Crusaders are you in, or are you in? 'Cause I'm in!" Scootaloo stood in her hind legs excitedly. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle smiled before Scootaloo headed off first.

"Me, too!" said Apple Bloom followed the orange Pegasus. Sweetie Belle just blinked cluelessly for a moment.

"Me three!" said Sweetie Belle as she went to catch up with the other two fillies.

"Alright," said Scootaloo as they walked down a path together, "the winning routine needs to show what's important about Ponyville, right?"

"Right!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in agreement.

"So...what's special about Ponyville?" Scootaloo as they all stop moving to think, she then looked at Apple Bloom, then Sweetie Belle's horn, and then her own wings, "It's...it's...I got it! It's a place where different kinds of ponies live together as friends!"

"Earth ponies like me!" said Apple Bloom.

"Unicorns like me!" said Sweetie Belle.

"And Pegasi like me!" said Scootaloo jumped into the air and flapped her wings excitedly, "So somehow we got to figure out a way to show that in our act."

"We're gonna need a plan," said Sweetie Belle.

"And a lot of hard work!" added Apple Bloom.

"And a whole bunch of practice!" Scootaloo said confidently, "But take it from me, we may just be little ponies, but we have hearts as strong as horses!"

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - The three fillies marched in place and sang with Scootaloo leading the march. Sweetie Bell marched on the left of Scootaloo and Apple Bloom to the Pegasus' right. As they sang, they swapped positions so each filly could march in front before Scootaloo retook the lead. They then looked up to see the sun shining above them before rushing to the top of the hill that overlooked the entire town. They looked at the view with determined looks on their faces.]

 _We're the toughest little ponies in town  
Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around  
We are a trio, work as a team  
We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene_

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - the three fillies silhouettes were seen as they ran across a background featuring a sunset. They then were struggling in a game of tug of war against a rather bored and indignant Bulk Biceps. Then Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were taking turns bucking a sandbag as Sweetie Belle watched. Apple Bloom sat down in exhaustion as the sand bag bumped her flank. Sweetie Belle offered Apple Bloom some water, but the yellow filly refused.]

 _We get going when the going gets tough  
We know our very best is just never enough  
We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated  
We could take a little break, but we don't need it_

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - Scootaloo then led the march with Sweetie Belle behind her followed by Apple Bloom behind Sweetie Belle. The three sang and marched along a blue and white stripped background, with the white stripes having pink hearts on the walls while the ground had shadows of waving flags. The three fillies shadows combined to create one adult pony. They were then seen marching side by side as the background rotated with a pink heart in the center.]

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts as strong as horses_

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - Scootaloo struggled to climb a small flight of stairs. Apple Bloom struggled to lift a dumb bell made out of a long stick and two extra large apples...until Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle took large bites out of each apple. The blue and white background was seen with Scootaloo marching in the center with Apple Bloom peeking out from the left and Sweetie Belle from the right. Then Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were marching side by side at an angle when Scootaloo zipped between them on her scooter, wearing a grape stripped helmet and purple goggles.]

 _When we put our minds together, we can achieve  
We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe  
We've got determination to represent the nation  
For the win_

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - Scootaloo climbed the flight of stairs again, but does so without looking exhausted. Apple Bloom then spotted Scootaloo as she did some sit-ups. Since Apple Bloom was standing on a table, Sweetie Belle held Scootaloo from below to help the orange Pegasus do some sit ups.]

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses_

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - Scootaloo then made it up the flight of stairs easily and looked at the setting sun in the distance. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just shared funny looks with each other since the flight of stairs Scootaloo was training on was only three steps high. They then did the tug of war against Bulk Biceps again, who was still bored until a butterfly scared him off, making him let go of the rope and sending the three fillies flying backward. The three fillies just looked at each other and laughed. They then marched in place against the blue and white background with the pink heart.]

 _And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory  
We can conquer any challenge we're in  
We've got hea-a-arts, hearts strong as horses  
Hearts strong as horses_

The three fillies marched down a path towards a sunset background before they did a high climatic jump with a fore-leg raised into the air.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"Whoa!" the three fillies cried out as they landed hard back on the ground, "Oof!" There nearby were two familiar bullies sitting and clapping for them in a demeaning manner.

"If _that's_ the best you've got, we're going to win for sure," Diamond Tiara bragged.

" _We_ already have the most divine routine planned," Silver Spoon added as she and Diamond Tiara circled the three fillies like shark surrounding their prey. They then walked in front of them.

"It's absolutely sure to crush everypony else," Diamond Tiara continued as she stood on her hind leg and clapped her fore-hooves together deviously, "and I mean _crush_."

"But we're winners!" said Scootaloo before trying sang but was a bit off key, "And we have _hearts_ -"

"Sure," said Silver Spoon smugly, "But you know what you _don't_ have?"

"Your _cutie marks_!" Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara said together before chanting, "Blank flanks, blank flanks, blank flanks!" The three fillies just looked indignant. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom glared while Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"What does that have to do with flag carryin'?" said Apple Bloom.

"Having cutie mark-less ponies represent Ponyville would be unthinkable," Silver Spoon remarked.

"You do know that Mario carried the flag as a blank flank right?" Sweetie Belle remarked. Silver Spoon was speechless as Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

"That was then, this is now," said Diamond Tiara arrogantly, "They certainly wouldn't chose blank flanks to carry the flag now. And we, of course, already have our cutie marks. So we know who's gonna be in the winner's circle." The two rich fillies didn't resist showing off their cutie marks.

"Listen, you two!" said Scootaloo sternly as she got into Diamond Tiara's face, making the rich pony flinch, "Cutie marks or no cutie marks, you'll see! The Crusaders are gonna carry that flag at the Games." Scootaloo then backed over to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as they smirked and shared a hoof bump together.

"May the best ponies win!" said Silver Spoon as she had a stare down with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Game on!" Scootaloo said confidently as she had a stare down with Diamond Tiara.

The next day, Cheerilee was standing off to the side of a handcrafted stage so the young ponies could practice their routines. Rainbow and Mario were standing up front and center. Mario was now wearing his own dark yellow cap with a yellow whistle around his neck.

"Show us what you got, Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Rainbow as she hovered impatiently, "and make it good!" Mario just rolled his eyes at her when Scootaloo peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Don't worry, we will!" said Scootaloo.

"Now, this is just a little something we threw together," Sweetie Belle warned, "It's not perfect yet, not even close."

"That's perfectly alright, Sweetie Belle," said Mario gently, "Just do your best and we'll help you iron out any kinks in the routine."

"Okay," Sweetie Belle replied, "Thanks cutie." Mario chuckled. He might be a married pony, but that didn't mean the little marshmallow filly's crush had subsided. Meanwhile, two little rich ponies had decided they had nothing better to do than spy on the competition from behind some bushes.

"Let's watch the Cutie Mark "Goof-saders" do their saddle routine," Diamond Tiara sneered.

"They're gonna be a hot mess!" Silver Spoon added as they both snickered to each other, but then hushed themselves to avoid being caught. Neither filly wanted Mario to know they were watching.

" _Since the dawn of recorded time_ ," said Scootaloo, " _in one town of amazing amazingness, three types of ponies coexists_!" The curtain then opened to show some various props on the stage.

"We are Earth ponies!" Apple Bloom announced as she walked backwards dragging a green ribbon on the stage.

"We are unicorns!" Sweetie Belle added as she bounced across the stage with a purple ribbon tied against the horn.

"We are Pegasi!" said Scootaloo as she stood on a cardboard cloud waving some light blue ribbons, " _And the town where friendship reigns is our home. Now, welcome to the stadium, the flag of the place we love best..._ " It was then a drawing of Ponyville appeared in front of them. Then a spotlight appeared over a hoop covered with a white tarp. The hoop was lifted up by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as Scootaloo drove through the tarp with a pretend version of the Ponyville flag on the back of her scooter. She then jumped off the scooter, slid on her hind knees to the center of the stage as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle used a single hind leg to stand on each of Scootaloo's fore-hooves.

"Ponyville forever! Yay!" the three fillies shouted as Scootaloo's scooter just rolled by behind them. Rainbow, Mario, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon were all left in complete shock.

"It's kind of a work in progress," said Scootaloo modestly as she and the other two fillies walked up to Rainbow and Mario, "So? What did you think?" Mario just blinked and then noticed the stunned look on Rainbow's face.

"Well, Dashie?" Mario proposed.

"That was _ama-_ " Rainbow nearly interjected but then recomposed herself as the three fillies looked at her with blank faces.

 _Wait. Hold on now. Gotta stay calm, cool, and collected_. Rainbow told herself as she hovered into the air as the three fillies looked at her with concern.

"To give a calm, clear analysis-" said Rainbow calmly before blurting out, "Wait. You whipped that act together just _yesterday_?! That is-"

 _Professionalism, Dash, keep those emotions in check!_ Rainbow reminded herself to avoid losing her cool.

"Overall, it was...kinda, sorta..." Rainbow said quickly until she saw the three fillies look at her with large hopeful eyes, "Overall, it was okay. Keep working, Who knows? You might have a shot! Gotta go!" Rainbow then zoomed away as Mario just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her behavior.

 _And I thought Spike had self-control issues_ Mario thought.

"Do y'all think she like it?" Apple Bloom asked with uncertainty.

"I'm not really sure," said Sweetie Belle.

"You heard her!" said Scootaloo, "if we keep working hard, we might have a shot!"

"Not might, Scootaloo," said Mario, "You _have_ a good shot at winning. Rainbow took off because she was trying not to fangirl over the routine and make your fellow competitors feel bad. That performance and your concept were very well done. If you just smooth out your routine a bit more, you'll could definitely win hands down!"

"Thanks, Mario," said Scootaloo before turning to the other two fillies, "So let's keep workin'! Trot it, ponies!" Scootaloo then lead Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle back toward the stage as Mario headed over to help out another group. Back in the bushes, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had recovered from their initial shock.

"Did you see that?!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm saying this. They could _win_!"

"But how do we stop them?" Silver Spoon asked worried, "We already called them blank flanks!"

"Then we need to find a new way to get under their skin," said Diamond Tiara as she glared at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she then noticed Scootaloo's wings as a devilish smirk appeared on her face, "or maybe under their wings." Silver Spoon blinked.

"You sure that's a good idea?" said Silver Spoon, "Aren't we crossing the line going _that_ far? If Prince Mario finds out..."

"He won't," said Diamond Tiara, "Scootaloo's too much of a tough girl to ever admit we insulted her wings. This just might be what we need to do to finally take the Cutie Mark Crusaders down!" Silver Spoon just huffed.

"Are you sure it's even worth the hassle?" Silver Spoon asked. Diamond Tiara took offense and got into her face.

"Are _you saying_ you don't want to win?" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"Of course I do!" Silver Spoon retorted as she put a fore-hoof on Diamond Tiara's shoulder, "It's just _I_ remember what happened the _last_ time you tried taking extra measures to take them down!" As if being grounded and losing her allowance hadn't been bad enough, Silver Spoon parents actually spent weeks making her question her friendship with Diamond Tiara. As much as Silver Spoon wanted to admit her parent's words hadn't gotten to her, they still flooded her mind, especially in situations like this.

"I underestimated them, okay! I admit it!" said Diamond Tiara, swatting Silver Spoon's fore-hoof away, "But not this time. You've been reading that guidebook I stole from Prince Mario haven't you? Studying it cover to cover?"

"Yes..." said Silver Spoon slowly.

"Then we're ready for 'em!" Diamond Tiara said confidently as she looked around to see that Mario was busy.

"And what if Prince Mario finds out?" said Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara just smirked.

"Once we win the flag competition," said Diamond Tiara, "It will all be worth it. Now c'mon!" Silver Spoon just sighed and followed her best friend. She knew by now that once Diamond Tiara set a goal that there was _no_ deterring her from it.

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy packing up their props when the two rich fillies made their move.

"Girls," said Diamond Tiara in the sweetest tone she could muster, "we just wanted to say your act is quite impressive!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at the two as if they had grown an extra head.

"Wait...what?" said Sweetie Belle in disbelief.

"Um...thanks?" Apple Bloom added skeptically.

"Oh, but of course," said Silver Spoon as she and Diamond Tiara walked in front of the two fillies and headed over to Scootaloo, "As a matter of fact, we think you're very brave."

"Brave? Why?" said Scootaloo puzzled as a very devious smile appeared on Diamond Tiara's face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Diamond Tiara replied, "It is to us. In fact, it's obvious to everypony. You're showing all three types of Ponyville ponies, yet you have a Pegasus pony..." The two rich fillies shared a quick high-hoof together before smirking.

"...who can't even fly!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunted as they pointed their fore-hooves at Scootaloo. The orange Pegasus suddenly looked hurt.

"What in tarnation does that have to do with anything?" Apple Bloom demanded as she and Sweetie Belle glared at the two rich fillies.

"I'd say not even being able to fly has everything to do with everything," said Silver Spoon, "Doesn't it?" The two rich fillies walked up to Scootaloo, who was examining her small wings nervously.

"I mean, a Pegasus pony at _your_ age?" Diamond Tiara taunted, "you should have been flying long ago."

"So what if my wings can't get me off the ground?" Scootaloo snapped.

"Your career as a flag carrier isn't getting off the ground either," Diamond Tiara remarked as Silver Spoon poked one of Scootaloo's wings.

"Ms. Harshwhinny will never pick a Pegasus pony who can't fly to represent Ponyville in front of all of Equestria," Silver Spoon added smugly.

"Ms. Harshwhinny never said anything about that!" said Sweetie Belle angrily as she and Apple Bloom kept glaring at the two rich fillies.

"I would've thought that was obvious," Silver Spoon as a matter of fact.

"Well, have fun practicing anyway," said Diamond Tiara, "even if your routine will never-how shall we say- _take_ off!" The two just walked away in their snooty fashion, leaving Scootaloo feeling rather dejected. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom just looked indignant.

"Don't listen to them, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle, but noticed that the orange Pegasus wasn't listening, "Scootaloo? You okay?" Scootaloo was watching Rainbow and Mario as two other Pegasus fillies doing a synchronized flying routine. She looked at her own wings for a moment.

"This routine isn't working how it is," said Scootaloo to the other two fillies, "We've gotta rethink my part in the whole thing." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were shocked.

"What?" Sweetie Belle interjected.

"Why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"If we wanna win, I'm gonna have to fly!" said Scootaloo as her two friend remained in a state of shock.

"Is that even possible?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"And by tomorrow?" Apple Bloom added.

"Maybe I can win if I work twice as hard. See?" said Scootaloo as she flapped her wings to hover in the air for a few seconds before plopping to the ground, "Oof! Maybe...three times as hard."

"Golly, I don't know, Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said with uncertainty, "I don't think that's the problem."

"Well, I know this for sure," said Scootaloo as she stood up, "flying is the only way we're gonna win, so it's back to practice." Scootaloo then ran off.

"Is this a good idea?" Sweetie Belle asked skeptically.

"Whoaaaaa!" Scootaloo shouted from off screen as she tried flying again and crash landed off screen, making Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle winced at the impact.

"I'll just work _four_ times as hard!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Probably not," said Apple Bloom as Sweetie Belle rolled their eyes.

"Think we should tell Mario about this?" Sweetie Belle proposed.

"I don't think so," Apple Bloom replied, "I mean we could tell him what Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon said, but those two are denser than a block of cement. I'm more worried about Scootaloo. Even if we tell Mario what's going on, since when has Scootaloo ever opened up to him?" Neither of them knew of the dream Scootaloo had when Mario and Princess Luna confronted her over her fears about Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah...and I don't know why though," Sweetie Belle added, "Mario is the easiest pony in Equestria to talk to. I can cry my eyes out and admit anything to him without feeling silly."

"Same here," Apple Bloom, "now how can we convince Scootaloo..."

"C'mon you guys!" Scootaloo shouted, "I got an idea for the routine!" The two fillies sighed before rejoining the orange Pegasus. By the time the sun was setting, the three fillies were still trying to perfect the new routine Scootaloo came up with, but the results had been anything but successful.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Scootaloo sighed in frustration, "Try it again!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle glared at her. They had hoped after nearly several dozen failures that Scootaloo would have come to her senses. Actually, it's kind of cynical considering the countless times the two fillies had ignored common sense themselves when trying something they weren't good at.

"But we've been rehearsin' all the livelong day!" Apple Bloom yawned, "we're getting tired!"

"Fine!" Scootaloo snapped, "We'll skip to my big impressive flying entrance." Scootaloo walked away to get ready as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shared skeptical looks with each other.

"So you've done your do-si-do to the left," said Scootaloo as she did quick versions of what the two fillies were supposed to do, "then to the right, and then there's the hoop. Then I come in-" Apple Bloom then held up a hoop as Scootaloo tried to fly through it, but she plopped to the ground just before she even got close to the hoop and knocked it over.

"Not quite what I had in mind," Scootaloo remarked as she tried to fly off, grunting as she did so, "We'll just...try that part again."

"I liked the routine the way it was!" Apple Bloom told Sweetie Belle in a hushed tone.

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle added in the same tone, "But all she cares about now is flying! Maybe we should talk to Mario about all of this."

"Don't worry, I'll be flying high tomorrow on our final run-through with Rainbow Dash and Mario," said Scootaloo as she continued her efforts to try and fly, "I'm gonna get this, you'll see." She then crashed landed once again off screen. Apple Bloom just looked most annoyed while Sweetie Belle looked worried.

"Well?" Sweetie Belle asked, waiting for an answer to her previous question. Apple Bloom sighed.

"Maybe once he and Rainbow see the new routine," said Apple Bloom, "we won't need to. They'll talk some sense into her."

"I hope so," Sweetie Belle replied, "Otherwise, I'm speaking up!"

"Fine by me!" Apple Bloom remarked, feeling too tired to protest.

The next day, Rainbow and Mario were standing in front of the stage waiting for the three fillies to rehearse their routine again.

"Okay, Cutie Mark Crusaders, this is your final run before you show it at the stadium tomorrow," said Rainbow before she hovered into the air, "You're gonna absolutely, positively-"

"Rainbow!" Mario sneered sternly. He was getting very irritated with constantly keeping Rainbow's enthusiasm under control. Rainbow then covered her mouth and landed.

"-have a lot of fun, heheh," said Rainbow sheepishly, "Okay, go!" Rainbow then blew her whistle. The curtains opened to show Scootaloo already on top of the prop cloud, waving her ribbons. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle then approached the stage with no enthusiasm or energy.

"Ponyville!" Scootaloo panted, "Home of the, um..."

"Friendship!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle remarked in hushed tones.

"Ah, friendship, right!" said Scootaloo, "Uh, there are four...no, _three_ kinds of ponies." Apple Bloom yawned as she followed Sweetie Belle by mistake.

"Left, left!" Sweetie Belle corrected in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired!" said Apple Bloom, "And then I dip, and then we turn, and-Sorry!" Apple Bloom then bumped Sweetie Belle twice. Rainbow and Mario just looked completely shocked at the messy routine. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle then struggled to lift up the hoof with the tarp over it. Scootaloo then tried to fly through it, but only bumped the tarp and knocked the hoop over as she hovered between the two fillies.

"Ta-da! Oof!" said Scootaloo before plopping to the stage and panting, "So? What'cha think?" Rainbow and Mario were both stunned, the former's eye even twitched.

"That's...y'know...good and all, heheh," said Rainbow, trying to be optimistic as she rubbed the side of her head, Mario gave her an "are you serious look", "I just thought..." It didn't help that Scootaloo had an eager smile on her face while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were too exhausted to care. Actually, the two exhausted fillies were hoping either Rainbow or Mario would tell Scootaloo the truth.

"...maybe possibly you might wanna go back to, say, the first version of the act," Rainbow said at last, "which was, I dunno, what's the word, better?" Scootaloo looked disappointed as Rainbow hovered above Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Just do the routine as it was! Don't mess with success, right?" Rainbow added, "Now I need to...go coach these other ponies! And don't forget, we've got to catch the early train for the Crystal Empire. See you in the morning!" Rainbow quickly hovered over to two nearby fillies before taking her leave. Mario just shook his head at the blue Pegasus.

"How on earth did Ms. Harshwhinny think _she_ could be a coach?" Mario muttered before turning to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Listen girls," said Mario, "I'm gonna be on the level with you. That routine was not very good at all. Your original routine was so much better! Now why in Equestria did you feel like you needed to change it?" Sweetie Belle wasted no time stepping forward.

"Because..."

"Uh...we just wanted to try something new is all," said Scootaloo as she cut Sweetie Belle off, "Don't worry. This routine will be ready to go by tom..."

"No! Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle snapped, "I'm telling Mario what's going on and you can't..."

"C'mon, Mario!" Rainbow retorted as she hovered above him, "I need your help with this other group! Now chop-chop!"

"Give me a sec, Rainbow!" Mario snapped irritably, "Sweetie Belle wanted..."

"Seconds up!" Rainbow cut Mario off and pulled him away before he could protest. Sweetie Belle watched Mario disappear, seeing that her opportunity to tell Mario the truth had been taken away.

"UGH!" Sweetie Belle grunted angrily before burying her face on the stage and pounding a fore-hoof on it as she started to cry, "I was gonna do that right thing for crying out loud! I was gonna tell him the truth! It's not fair! It's not...fair..."

"It isn't fair that we have to change to routine!" said Scootaloo, "What are we gonna do?! We're competing tomorrow, and I still can't fly! Unless..." Her two friends were now at their wits end.

"I'm just too tired," Sweetie Belle snapped as she stopped crying and sat up, but she still slumped forward a bit, "I can't keep going!"

"Me too!" Apple Bloom added, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and now I hate this routine! It feels like it's all about you now!"

"She's right," said Sweetie Belle, "it's like you don't even need us anymore!"

"Of course, I need you!" said Scootaloo, making the two smile, "Without you two, who's gonna hold up the hoop?" That wiped the smile off both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's faces.

"Rrgh! You don't listen to yourself!" Apple Bloom retorted in frustration before walking off, "Forget it. I'm going home to get some sleep." Sweetie Belle looked worried when Scootaloo gave her a sternly glare.

"So? Are you gonna leave me too?" Scootaloo snapped. As frustrated and exhausted as Sweetie Belle felt, she remained calm. She looked over to where Mario was and saw that he was very busy with their other groups. She knew it would be awhile before she could speak to him.

"We've gotta catch the early train to the Crystal Empire," Sweetie Belle told her gently, "I'd better get some rest. And I _am_ going to discuss what happened with Mario later. See you in the morning, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle then walked away.

"Snitch," Scootaloo muttered but Sweetie Belle didn't hear. The orange filly would never know that Sweetie Belle was so exhausted that she forgot about speaking to Mario. Scootaloo went back to work...alone.

"Come on, Scootaloo!" the orange Pegasus told herself sternly, "Do it for Ponyville! Just got to try twenty times as hard!" She began to flap her wings, but then plopped to the stage. Then the sun began to set in the background.

" _Thirty_ times as hard...!" Scootaloo said in a strained tone as she tried again but still plopped to the stage, "Oof!" Now it was nighttime and Scootaloo was still trying.

"Just...a...little harder!" Scootaloo yelled to herself only to tip over as she tried to hover again. By sunrise, Scootaloo was still trying but failing to fly. With a final strain, she plopped to the floor again as she watched a butterfly hovered past her face.

"I can't fly," said Scootaloo in defeat as she faceplanted the stage, "I just...can't."

A little later that day, the train whistled as it waited at the station platform.

"Crystal Empire! All aboard!" the train conductor announced. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon quickly pulled their luggage to the train in the background while Snips and Snails were carrying and pulling large stacks of stuff in the fore-ground. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were searching the station for their missing third crusader, who hadn't shown up yet.

"Scootaloo? Where is she?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"She'd better get here soon!" said Apple Bloom, "This here train is about to leave!"

"Here I am..." said a familiar orange Pegasus with a half-hearted tone.

"We were scared you were gonna miss the train!" said Apple Bloom as she and Sweetie Belle approached her.

"I...I'm not going," said Scootaloo sadly.

" _What_?!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"I'm the weak link," Scootaloo explained as she flapped her wings, "If I go, and fall, flop, or do anything but fly, I'm gonna blow it for you two!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were most upset.

"I can't believe your quitting on us!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"But you're better off without me!" Scootaloo retorted.

"That's not true, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle protested sadly. Apple Bloom then stamped a fore-hoof angrily.

"You know what, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom angrily, "Forget it. If she's gonna quit, then we don't want her, and we don't _need_ her!" Scootaloo looked hurt but then looked at Apple Bloom angrily.

"Fine!" Scootaloo yelled as she looked away from them.

"Fine!" Apple Bloom yelled back as she looked away from Scootaloo indignantly.

"Fine..." Sweetie Belle agreed, but did so reluctantly with an eye roll at _both_ of her friends.

"All aboard!" the train conductor shouted as the train whistle blew. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle headed for the train. Scootaloo waited until the two fillies were on the train before sadly watching the train leave the station.

"Nopony understands how I..." Scootaloo then froze when she remembered a story. A story about a certain alicorn Prince, sitting alone in a wheelchair, feeling all hope was lost, only for those his so called friends to turn his back on him. Scootaloo felt her tears drip down her cheeks.

"I should've told him..." she sobbed, "but now it's too late..." Scootaloo slumped to the ground and just let herself cry.

Inside the train, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were just watching the view from the back window. They saw Scootaloo sitting alone on the train platform but were too far away to see that she had started crying.

"Hey girls," said Mario as he walked up to them and then Rainbow flew over them excitedly.

"How's my favorite routine going today?" Rainbow asked the two fillies excitedly, "Oh, I just can't keep it in! I want you to win so bad!" She began to flying about to the background music excitedly.

"Bom, bom, bom, bom...," Rainbow chanted, "And then Scootaloo does that..." She half-whistled, "through the hoop!" Mario just chuckled to himself.

"And you complain Pinkie's too hyper when she gets excited," Mario said smugly. Rainbow chuckled sheepishly, but neither of the two fillies were laughing.

"Well, there ain't gonna be a Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom.

"She's staying home," Sweetie Belle added.

"She's _what_?!" said Rainbow and Mario together in shock.

"She got it in her head that the only way to represent Ponyville was by flyin' her routine," Apple Bloom explained, "When she couldn't do it, she told us that she was quitin'."

"May I ask _where_ Scootaloo got the idea in her head that she needed to fly?" Mario asked. Sweetie Belle stepped forward.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," said Sweetie Belle, "That's what I was trying to tell you yesterday when Rainbow pulled you away." Mario gave the blue Pegasus a glare. Rainbow looked away and chuckled apologetically.

"And I would have tried again," said Sweetie Belle, "But Scootaloo wore us out trying to fly. We had hoped she would have come to senses, but she ended up quitting."

"And then you tried to stop her from doing that, right?" Rainbow asked as she got into Apple Bloom's face.

"Well, actually, we kinda told her..." Sweetie Belle began timidly.

"...uh, that we didn't want a quitter," Apple Bloom finished. Rainbow slapped a fore-hoof to her head. Mario gave them a very angry glare.

"Hang on. Are you _nuts_?!" Rainbow scolded, "You're a team, and a team never leaves a friend behind!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked ashamed.

"I can't believe you would say that to Scootaloo!" Mario added sternly, "Scootaloo has a genuine concern for her wings. Not only are they smaller then a normal Pegasus's wings at her age, but nopony can determine if she's just a late bloomer or if she might be..." Mario paused since he didn't like to say the technical term aloud.

"...you don't mean..." Sweetie Belle exclaimed with tears in her eyes since she figured out the word Mario was saying.

"Yes...but like I said, nopony knows for sure," Mario continued, "The point is that her flying problem is something that is beyond her control and she needs all the love and support of her friends to deal with it. For you to say you don't want a quitter is like saying you don't care for her at all!"

"We do care about her!" Apple Bloom said sadly.

"She's our best friend," Sweetie Belle added, "But she doesn't open up to us! She doesn't even confide in you or Rainbow Dash! We don't know what to do..." Mario listened attentively before narrowing his eyes with determination.

"Then it's time for an intervention," said Mario, "Rainbow..."

"Way ahead of you, big bro!" Rainbow replied as she hovered over to the train's emergency brake and pulled the chord. The train immediately came to a stop.

"Come on!" said Rainbow as she burst open the door and zoomed out with Mario speeding away. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle jumped off the train last. It was then two familiar rich fillies poked their heads out of the window.

"Sorry you can't make it!" Diamond Tiara taunted, "We'll take a picture for you from the winner's circle!" She and Silver Spoon laughed as the train pulled away. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just gave them dirty looks.

"I do not like them one bit," said Sweetie Belle bluntly.

"Put on some speed, girls!" Rainbow shouted.

"We can deal with those two later," said Mario, "it's time for the three of us to team up!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle smiled excitedly as Mario made his horn glow pink. Mario made them twirl into the air as they charged up a triple hoof-bump. Once the magic had fully charged, they made the hoof-bump.

"FRIENDSHIP BOOST!" Mario shouted as he and the two fillies rocketed back to Ponyville, leaving Rainbow dumbfounded and far behind.

"No fair! I wanna do the friendship boost too!" Rainbow whined before zooming to catch up to them.

Inside of Scootaloo's bedroom, she began tearing down several Wonderbolt posters that were hanging on her walls before tossing them into a nearby waste basket. She then tossed her scooter into it as well before sitting on the floor and continued to cry. She had stopped shedding tears since leaving the train station.

"You're throwing away your _scooter_?!" Rainbow interjected as she peeked inside of the filly's bedroom. Rainbow had managed to catch up easily once the Friendship boost had worn off just yard shorts of Scootaloo's house.

"That's not like you, Scootaloo," Mario added with concern as he entered the filly's room as well.

"Rainbow Dash? Mario?" Scootaloo said in surprise when she looked behind herself to see the blue Pegasus and alicorn prince hovering nearby.

"Not just us," said Rainbow as she kicked the door open wider to show Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle giving her some apologetic smiles on their faces. Scootaloo smiled, but then remembered what they had said to her and glared at them.

"I don't wanna see them," said Scootaloo as she turned away, "And what are they doing here, anyway? They're supposed to be on the train."

"We're not goin'." said Apple Bloom firmly as she took a step forward.

"Not without you, Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle added in the same tone as she took a step forward. Scootaloo felt her eyes water as she began to cry again.

"Scootaloo, please," said Mario firmly as he sat in front of her, "talk to me. Let me help you. I love you, Scootaloo..." Scootaloo then burst into loud sobs as she buried her face into Mario's shoulder. Mario held the weeping Pegasus gently for comfort. Inwardly, Mario was grateful Scootaloo hadn't put up any resistance in opening up. It wasn't long before Scootaloo had settled down a bit when Rainbow hovered over to her.

"What's gotten into you, Scootaloo?" Rainbow asked with concern.

"I didn't want to ruin their chance to win just because I couldn't fly," Scootaloo explained sadly as her tears continued to fall.

"And who said you had to?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Mario added, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have a lot of nerve saying you have to fly to have a chance at winning. Being able to fly, or having your cutie mark, doesn't matter when it comes to winning the right to carry the flag at the Equestria Games."

"But flying's what Pegasus ponies are _supposed_ to do!" Scootaloo protested as she looked at Rainbow Dash, "You flew when you carried the flag in the games." Mario hummed in understanding. While he knew what the two rich fillies had said to her was behind all of this, the fact Scootaloo wanted to be like Rainbow made sense as well.

"But that was me!" said Rainbow, "You're you! And it just doesn't matter if you can fly or not."

"That's true," Mario added with a smile, "You don't need to fly to be special."

"Your routine was amazing 'cause it represented exactly what makes Ponyville special," Rainbow continued as she hovered beside the orange Pegasus, "You _do_ still know what that is, right?"

"Friendship," said Sweetie Belle.

"Three kinds of ponies livin' together as friends," said Apple Bloom, "Just like us...Earth ponies..."

"...unicorns..." Sweetie Belle added.

"...and Pegasi," Scootaloo finished before she looked sad once again, "But Rainbow Dash, Mario...what if...what if my wings never grow? What if I never fly?" Scootaloo gave her wings a light flap as tears resurfaced from her eyes.

"Listen, Scootaloo," said Rainbow, "Maybe you'll fly someday, or maybe you won't. You're all kinds of awesome anyway."

"She's right," said Mario, "It won't matter to us because we care about you."

"Who's the toughest little pony in town?" Rainbow teased as she noggied Scootaloo's mane from behind, making the latter smile.

[Sweetie Belle - stood left of Scootaloo]

Got the moves, got the mojo...

[Apple Bloom - stood right of Scootaloo]

No harder working pony around

[Scootaloo - The three fillies wrapped a fore-leg around each other.]

We are a trio, work as a team

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle]

 _We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene_

"So let's get to the Crystal Empire and let's do the routine as it was!" said Scootaloo as Mario and Rainbow hovered nearby with smirks on their faces, "And let's win this thing!"

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - Rainbow burst out the front door leading the way with Scootaloo charging forward on her scooter wearing her helmet and goggles. Mario ran alongside of the orange Pegasus since he was way faster on the ground then flying for the moment. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, using their teeth, were dragged along as they wore their own helmets, goggles, and some wooden skis on their hooves. Scootaloo and Mario maneuver between the crowds of ponies. Scootaloo then saw a wooden plank leading up to a roof top. Scootaloo narrowed her eyes and buzzed her wings harder to increase her speed.]

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses_

[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle - The three fillies launched off the ramp. Scootaloo did a "Super pony" pose as the other girls did a pose of their own before landing smoothly down below. Granny Smith walked up Scootaloo to give her a high-hoof as the three fillies and Mario raced by. The four ponies then raced through some woods, a desert landscape, and up and down some hills.]

 _And we're playing to win as we gallop for glory  
We can conquer any challenge we're in  
We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses  
Hearts strong as horses_

As they made their way down a path, Mario slowed them all to a stop.

"What's up, Mario?" Scootaloo asked when he suddenly packed away their gear and Scootaloo's scooter into his magic saddle bags. Rainbow then realized they weren't following her and back up to the group.

"What's the hold up!" said Rainbow, "We gotta catch our train!"

"Time for five of us to team up!" said Mario, making the three fillies grin excitedly, even Rainbow gave a squee, "It doesn't matter what obstacles they put our way. We'll blow past anything they throw at us!" Mario then made his horn glow as he, Rainbow, and the three fillies charged up another hoof-bump.

"FRIENDSHIP BOOST!" Mario shouted as they rocketed down the path way at high speed.

[cue Double Boost theme in background]

Mario lead the way so just as the boost was about the wear off, they rocket off the top of a tall hill. The momentum landed them right on top of the roof of the back of the train. Mario then pulled out a green pipe that let the five ponies enter the inside of the train car.

"Wow, now that was a rush!" said Scootaloo excitedly after she landed out of the pipe. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"Even I have to admit the "friendship boost" is pretty awesome," Rainbow added as she and Mario shared a hoof bump. The young ponies and colts were amazed to see the five ponies pop out of the pipe, except for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The former growled angrily to herself and pouted in her seat.

"Now what?" said Silver Spoon as she saw the three fillies shared a hoof-bump and a hug.

"Don't you worry, Silver Spoon," said Diamond Tiara with a determined look on her face, "We're gonna get that to carry that flag _one way or another_."

At the Crystal Empire stadium, the crowds cheered as Scootaloo jumped through the hoop, smashing through the tarp, and then skid to a stop before the Equestria Game's flag as the three fillies did their final pose.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Mario impressively, wearing a white polo shirt with his wings inside of it, black shorts to cover his cutie mark, and some sunglasses to hide his eyes. Once all the groups had finished their routines, Ms. Harshwhinny approached a wooden podium and tapped the microphone.

"In the Equestria Games, the Ponyville flag will be carried by..." Ms. Harshwhinny announced as the four teams awaited eagerly to hear who won, "...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The three fillies stood on their hind legs and cheered before they made their way to the stage. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snarled before they walked away in a huff. A nearby filly watched them leave for a moment before looking away. If she had keep watching, she would have seen the two rich fillies whispering and snickering deviously to each other.

Back with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ms. Harshwhinny placed the flower wreaths around their necks. Rainbow and Mario then hovered over to them.

"You three ponies have done Ponyville proud," said Mario with a smile.

"Ahem. Look. What you three did was...acceptable," said Rainbow in a rather professional tone.

"Acceptable? _Acceptable_?!" Ms. Harshwhinny spluttered with a very excited smile on her face, "Why, it was totally stupendously the single most amazing thing I've ever seen!" The Games Inspector pony gave a giddy laugh as Rainbow looked at her indignantly.

"Contain your excitement, Ms. Harshwhinny," said Rainbow, "remember - _Professionalism_."

"Ahem, Y-yes, well, I-" Ms. Harshwhinny stuttered, feeling very embarassed as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. She then took off as Mario, Rainbow, and the three fillies laughed.

"I...better go make sure she's alright," said Mario as he flew off. Scootaloo then looked at her flank.

"You know what this means, right?" said Scootaloo to the others.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We are totally gonna get cutie marks in flag-carrying!" said Scootaloo as Rainbow blinked, rolled her eyes, and hovered away.

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together as the three fillies shared another laugh.

"No...you won't..." said a very stern voice from behind them. The three fillies stopped laughing and turned around to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing before them with devious smirks on their faces.

"Neither of you will be carrying that flag," Diamond Tiara continued darkly, "In fact, you three are going to have an accident and will ask for Silver and I to take your place because you won't be healed in time for the games." The three fillies glared.

"Is that a threat?" Sweetie Belle asked sternly.

"We took you down once, we can do it again!" Scootaloo added. The five fillies were unaware that Rainbow had stopped flying off and was listening to the exchange from a short distance away.

"I doubt that," said Silver Spoon as she pulled out the handbook, "we've been studying everything there is to know about your little _turn battles_. We're ready for you this time!"

"We've got nothing to prove to you!" said Apple Bloom, "Y'all just a bunch of sore losers. Let's go you guys." Rainbow smiled, glad that they were going to take the high road.

"Who said we were giving you a choice?!" Diamond Tiara snapped as she and Silver Spoon charged at the three fillies. Rainbow almost went to go intervene when Mario, with a concerned Ms. Harshwhinny at his side, held her back. Sweetie Belle made her horn glow to perform the only magic trick she could do at the moment.

Summoning a turn battle.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders GO!"

(Cue favorite RPG Boss battle theme)

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stood ready for battle as they tossed their victory wreaths aside. They weren't going to question fighting this time around. Mario had even taught them special Pony Attacks. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle did Pony attacks that required just the two of them to work together, Scootaloo knew how to do Trio Pony Attacks that did far more damage but required all three crusaders. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snickered.

"Give us your best shot!" Diamond Tiara taunted.

"I bet the best you'll do is tickle us," Silver Spoon added, showing she wasn't afraid to fight either.

"Alright you smart mouths," said Scootaloo, "it's time for a little racquet ball." Scootaloo then summoned a giant hammer. Together the three fillies brought the hammer down and slammed it into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two rich fillies turned into paper cut outs placed against a brick wall. Sweetie Belle served as the three fillies took turns hitting the ball against the two rich fillies. Then the ball went high into the air. Scootaloo smashed it first and then Sweetie Belle. As the ball headed to Apple Bloom, she grunted to charge up her power, and then swung her paddle at the ball, causing it to smash the brick wall apart.

"Oh yeah!" the three fillies cheered as they were soon transported back to battlefield as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flinched from taking damage as they landed. Diamond Tiara laughed.

"What's so funny?" Apple Bloom demanded.

"Good try, but pathetic as always," said Diamond Tiara, "Oh Silver Spoon!"

"Coming right up, best friend!" said Silver Spoon as she pulled out a cupcake and tossed it over to Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara gulped it down, making her body glow light pink.

"What did she do?" Scootaloo demanded.

"According to the handbook," said Diamond Tiara, "You three aren't the only one who are allowed to have perks in battle."

"Perks?" said Apple Bloom puzzled.

"Yeah, your perk is that the three of you can jump and use your hammers to avoid and counter our attacks," said Silver Spoon, "We can have our own perks. Such as whenever you deal damage to Diamond Tiara, I can feed her cupcakes to _restore all the damage you inflicted on her_."

"Uh-oh," said Sweetie Belle worried.

"Silver Spoon has her own perk," said Diamond Tiara, "Show 'em girl!" Silver Spoon then sat up on her hind legs and pumped her fore-legs, making her body glow green.

"Whenever you deal damage to me," said Silver Spoon, " _I get to raise my defense, making it harder for you to deal damage to me_! I'd say that evens the battle a bit." The three fillies looked worried.

"So what's the plan now?" Scootaloo asked in a whisper.

"Obviously we need to take Silver Spoon down first so Diamond Tiara can't heal herself," said Sweetie Belle, "As for Silver Spoon, we just need to take her down quickly before she raises her defense too high or they have a chance to wear us down."

"Good plan," said Apple Bloom as she pulled out her first Pony attack, "Green Shell!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle then reeled back and then took turns kicking the shell at the two girls. They tried their best to avoid hitting Diamond Tiara and focus on taking down Silver Spoon first, but some of their kicks hit the tiara-wearing filly. Then Sweetie Belle made the shell spin about as it made its way to Apple Bloom, who gave it a firm kick with her hind leg.

STRIKE!

The shell ten-pined Silver Spoon.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted as they returned to their positions. As expected, Silver Spoon healed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon raised her defense. Sweetie Belle grunted.

"I'm not afraid to fight this time," said Sweetie Belle as she pulled out a fire flower, "Time to bring on the heat!" Sweetie Belle tossed the fire flower into the air, turning herself and Apple Bloom into shades of orange as they took turns tossing bouncing fireballs at the two rich fillies.

"Oh yeah!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted before tossing larger bouncing fire-balls together. Then the fire balls exploded, leaving the two bullies in grey soot. Like before, Silver Spoon gave Diamond Tiara a cupcake to restore her heath and Silver Spoon raised her defense once again.

"Now it's our turn!" said Diamond Tiara. She and Silver Spoon then got in front and behind Sweetie Belle respectively. They took turns tossing Diamond Tiara's tiara back and forth between her as Sweetie Belle jumped to avoid getting hit. They did manage to fake her out at least once and Sweetie Belle got hit. Then they repeated the attack with Scootaloo. Scootaloo used her wings to try and give herself some extra air time to improve her dodge accuracy. After five tosses, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon couldn't hit Scootaloo and returned to their positions.

"Now I'll show you what I can do!" said Scootaloo as she brought out the giant hammer again as the three fillies brought the hammer down on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two now paper cut-outs floated down from above as the three fillies, standing on clouds, watched them float down a tall cylinder.

"Ready girls?" Scootaloo asked. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded as Scootaloo grabbed a hat with a propeller on it with her fore-legs, Then Apple Bloom grabbed Scootaloo's hind legs and Sweetie Belle grabbed Apple Bloom's hind legs. The three then twirled about as they descended down the cylinder, navigating to snag Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's cut outs with Sweetie Belle's hind legs. They passed through three sets of magic rings on the way down to increase their attack power. When they reached three sets of platforms below, they drilled through the first two and then...

SMASH!

The three fillies drilled about intensely against the two cut outs for maximum damage and broke apart.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered before they returned to the battlefield. The two rich fillies flinched when they landed. Silver Spoon quickly fed Diamond Tiara another cupcake to restore her health before she raised her defense once more.

"Raising yer defense won't make you invincible!" Apple Bloom warned as she pulled out...Pinkie's party cannon?!

"How'd you get Pinkie Pie to let you use that?" Diamond Tiara demanded angrily.

"She taught Sweetie Belle and I how to use it," said Apple Bloom. The yellow filly then put the cannon down. Set the target for Silver Spoon before she and Sweetie Belle climbed inside. The party cannon then fired six ponies out of the cannon in the following order: Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Sweetie Belle. The rich fillies saw the fillies fly overhead and out of sight.

"Ha! Ha! You missed!" Diamond Tiara laughed.

"You can say that...ACK! EEK! AAH! UGH! OOF! OW!" Silver Spoon was about to mock the two fillies when the "six" fillies stomped her back in the order above before jumping into the air again. Then the "six fillies spin jumped into Silver Spoons back in reverse order, with the last stomp being the critical hit by Apple Bloom. The two fillies shared a hoof-bump as they returned to their position.

"Time for a drop from above," said Sweetie Belle as she held a hat similar to that worn by a pony named Button Mash, "Drop Chopper!" The hat then flew away as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle followed it. As the hat hovered within jumping reach, Sweetie Belle grabbed it with her fore-legs and then Apple Bloom grabbed Sweetie Belle's hind legs. The propeller hat took the two fillies high into the sky. Diamond Tiara laughed as she saw them scooping ahead.

"Like their gonna nail either of us from _that_ high up," said Diamond Tiara mockingly.

"I know right," said Silver Spoon, "Like they know how to accurately target somepony from above..."

 **SLAM!**

It was then Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle spin jump right onto Silver Spoon, dealing heavy damage. It even created a shockwave that did some splash damage to Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle returned to their position with a stylistic side-somersault.

"You can fight all you want, but we're unstoppable," said Diamond Tiara arrogant as she waited for her cupcake, but it never came.

"Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara snapped, "Where's my...GASP!" Silver Spoon's body gave off a bright light, followed by a shower of stars, then she disappeared from the battlefield. Silver Spoon was out of the battle.

"You...you... _you_...rrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Diamond Tiara screamed in rage, "Now you're gonna pay!" Diamond Tiara then made her body glow red, meaning she had raised her attack power despite the fact she was nowhere close to being defeated yet. Then she pulled out a giant red and orange mushroom and tossed it over herself. Diamond Tiara grew to be four times the size of an _adult_ pony!

"AAAAH!" the three fillies screamed as Diamond Tiara chased after them. Along the way, the three fillies noticed that some colored crystals were blocking their way and ran around to try to avoid them. But all that dodging had given Diamond Tiara the chance she needed to get right behind the three fillies before jumping into the air, making her fore-hoof glow...

WHAM!

Diamond Tiara did a painful splashdown on top the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three fillies wobbled over from the attack and recomposed themselves.

"Okay...that hurt," Scootaloo groaned.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" said Diamond Tiara as she walked up to them, then threw her tiara sideways so it spun around clockwise. The three fillies managed to avoid the attack by jumping in sequence the first time, then the second, but the third time, Diamond Tiara caught it and changed the tiara's direction to counter-clockwise, causing it to hit all three fillies. Poor Scootaloo was clocked in the head and left dizzy, causing her to miss her attack turn.

"Oh no..." said Sweetie Belle, "and we don't have any refreshing herbs to cure her dizziness!"

"Then focus on Diamond Tiara!" said Apple Bloom as she pulled out a giant firecracker, "Confetti Blast!" Apple Bloom then set up firecracker as she and Sweetie Belle jumped into it. After a short countdown, the firecracker took off into the sky.

"Take this!" said Sweetie Belle as she stomped Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom then did the same holding the firecracker in her fore-hooves. The firecracker then glowed as it tried to fly away, but Apple Bloom guided it into doing a loop so it exploded right on top of Diamond Tiara in a large shower of confetti.

POP WHISTLE!

"Oh yeah!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Let's continue with the party theme, shall we?" said Sweetie Belle as she pulled out a balloon. Apple Bloom got into position as Sweetie Belle hooked up the balloon to a teeter totter platform. The two fillies then took turns jumping onto the teeter-tooter to inflate the balloon. After about eleven jumps, the now very large balloon exploded as several mini bouncy balls flew into the air.

"Yikes!" said Diamond Tiara as several balloons came falling down on her, each one doing damage. Scootaloo finally recovered from her dizzy spell.

"So...what did I miss?" Scootaloo asked.

"GRRRR!" Diamond Tiara snarled afterward as she used another orange and red mushroom to get big again.

"Forget I asked!" Scootaloo yelped as the three fillies were chased about once more. They managed to last a little longer against the Mega Diamond Tiara but the rich filly still managed to catch up to them and deal another splashdown attack. The Cutie Mark Crusaders wobbled back to their positions once more, groaning loudly.

"Hey, you three really seem to enjoy that move," said Diamond Tiara with a devious smirk her face as she pulled out another orange and red mushroom and made herself big again.

"Not again!" the three fillies exclaimed as they made a run for it.

"Girls! Try jumping over the crystals instead of going around them!" Scootaloo shouted as the girls did their best to stay ahead of Diamond Tiara. At first, the three fillies found that jumping really did help keep their distance from the giant filly, but then they messed up a few jumps and lost momentum. Once again, Diamond Tiara was able to perform another splashdown on the three fillies. Now the situation for the Cutie Mark Crusaders was looking troublesome. The three fillies now had messy manes and tails, scratched and rough patches of fur on their coats, and were panting heavily. Even Apple Bloom's giant bow looked a bit tattered.

"Ugh, I'm not feeling too great," Apple Bloom groaned since her whole body ached.

"Me neither," said Sweetie Belle wearily, "I don't know how much more damage I can take..."

"Perfect!" said Diamond Tiara, "One more good splashdown and you're all finished!" The rich filly laughed sinisterly. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were in shock and worry.

"It's official," said Sweetie Belle plainly, "Diamond Tiara is literally trying to destroy us!"

"No...she won't," said Scootaloo sternly despite looking just as battered and exhausted, "No matter how much she tries to beat us down. We'll always come through, because we can conquer any challenge we're in. We've got hearts as strong as horses!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle smiled since they knew Scootaloo was right. Scootaloo then charged forward and did a multi-hammer attack. Instead of producing five after images of herself for the attack, she made nine. Each one raised their hammers one at a time until Scootaloo did the same, waited for her hammer to glow, and then brought it down on Diamond Tiara for max damage. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo skeptically.

"Why didn't you use another Trio Pony attack?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I was trying to make her dizzy," said Scootaloo, "and buy us some time to defeat her."

"Well, it didn't work," said Apple Bloom as she pulled out a stripped ball, "Beach ball chuck!" Diamond Tiara laughed.

"Seriously?" Diamond Tiara sneered, "You think a beach ball is gonna hurt me?" Apple Bloom ignored her as she and Sweetie Belle ran off into the distance. Apple Bloom set up a beach ball about four times as big as themselves that was connected to a rope. Sweetie Belle jumped on and held on tight as Apple Bloom held the rope and spun about a few times before the rope broke and sent Sweetie Belle and the beach ball flying into the air. Sweetie Belle carefully titled the beach ball to adjust the altitude. Diamond Tiara felt her jaw drop when she saw the big beach ball coming straight at her.

"Geronimo!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she brought the beach ball right on top of Diamond Tiara, flatting her into a pancake as the beach ball bounced away.

"Aah!" Sweetie Belle yelped as she fell off the bouncing beach ball and she and Apple Bloom returned to the positions as Diamond Tiara un-flattened herself.

"Now it's my turn," said Sweetie Belle as she pulled out a gold star and tossed it into the air as they stood with Diamond Tiara between them. Then a pile of smaller silver stars appeared beside each filly as they took turns trying to link up as many smaller stars to the gold one. Then the gold star glowed red and the two fillies retreated as the star crashed down on Diamond Tiara with each silver star bopping her on the head for extra damage.

" _Your finished_!" Diamond Tiara screamed as she ate another orange and red mushroom and chased after them once more. Despite feeling so worn out and exhausted, the three fillies concentrated by keeping their side movements minimum and timing their jumps accurately. This time...they escaped!

"Get back here you...UGH!" Diamond Tiara groaned as a giant red crystal rose from the ground and she crashed headfirst into it. Diamond Tiara wobbled forward rather dazed and found that by failing to do her attack, she lost her chance to attack a second time.

"Now's our chance!" said Scootaloo, "Time to go fly a kite!" Scootaloo brought out the giant hammer as the three fillies once again slammed it onto Diamond Tiara. The rich filly growled as the giant hammer hit her, leaving her cut out with an exaggerated facial expression as it became a kite.

"Now ain't that a face only a mother could love," Apple Bloom remarked.

"Well, we know what to do with it!" said Scootaloo as the three fillies smirked. Using their teeth, Apple Bloom then began to race down a path to rise the kite as high as she could into the air, then Sweetie Belle took a turn, then Scootaloo, and then Apple Bloom took over again as she raised the kite higher into the sky.

"Go Scootaloo," Apple Bloom shouted as the orange Pegasus ran up the rope of the kite. As Scootaloo made her way, she could feel her anger burn inside of her as she reached the cut out.

" _This is for hurting and insulting my friends and for making fun of my wings_!" Scootaloo screamed as she raised her hammer, waited for it to glow, and then slammed her hammer down on the kite, causing it to head back down to earth. The kite increased falling speed as Scootaloo pressed her hammer down on the kite until...

 **SMASH!**

The kite slammed down on the ground as Scootaloo jumped away from it.

"Oh yeah!" said the three fillies before they returned to their positions and Diamond Tiara plopped to her position.

" _Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Diamond Tiara screamed a light glowed from her body, followed by a shower of stars, before disappearing from the battlefield. But after she did disappear, a present was dropped. Inside was the handbook Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had used to learn the turn battles. It now belonged to the three fillies.

(Battle Victory!)

The three fillies were then brought back into reality when they heard the sound of the stadium cheered for them loudly. They had forgotten all about the crowds and where they were. Even Ms. Harshwhinny was very impressed. Mario and Rainbow applauded them.

"Well done, Cutie Mark Crusaders," she told them, "You showed that young filly whose boss. You have certainly earned your right to carry the Ponyville Flag." The three fillies smiled. They would have cheered, but were too sore and tired from the battle. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just groaned as they laid on the ground looking battered and worn out. They didn't need long to realize they had just humiliated themselves in front of the entire Crystal Empire.

"Diamond..." Silver Spoon groaned quietly.

"What..." Diamond Tiara snapped in a tone that was meant to be snippy but had none of the bite in it.

"This isn't worth it..." said Silver Spoon.

"What is?" Diamond Tiara asked puzzled.

"Teasing those Crusaders," said Silver Spoon, "Every time we've made the effort to knock them down, it always just comes back to bite us and making our parents angry. All we're doing is making ourselves look bad."

"What's your point?" Diamond Tiara snapped wearily.

"We know we're better than them," said Silver Spoon, " _We_ know we're above them. _We've_ got cutie marks! We don't need to waste our time with them. They'll never amount to anything! All they're doing is dragging us down!"

"What are you saying?" Diamond Tiara asked angrily.

"She's saying," said a familiar alicorn Prince sternly, "that you are just wasting your time bullying my three best friends. All your doing is hurting yourself, Diamond Tiara."

"Yes, your highness," said Silver Spoon quietly.

"And let me make something else clear," said Mario, "Those "blank flanks" as you call them are just as special and important as you are. They are best friends with a Prince after all. And let's not forget that their sisters are heroes and holders of the Elements of Harmony. They are under the protection of the royal crown! So I suggest you think twice before hurting them ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Diamond Tiara glared before sighing to herself.

"Okay...okay..." said Diamond Tiara in a calm but quiet tone.

"I'll be holding your word to that, young lady," said Mario firmly, "Same for you Silver Spoon."

"Yes, sir..." said Silver Spoon nervously before Mario walked away. The two rich fillies then struggled to stand back up.

"So...they have connections after all," said Diamond Tiara to herself.

"They certainly do," said Silver Spoon, "Does this mean...we'll leave them alone now?" There was a long silence before Diamond Tiara took a slow deep breath.

"Yes..." said Diamond Tiara before she narrowed her eyes at them, "For now..."

"W-w-what?!" said Silver Spoon in shock, "But Diamond..."

"We need to find a new strategy to knock them down," said Diamond Tiara sternly, "now come on." Silver Spoon groaned before she followed her now limping best friend out of the stadium. But deep down, it bugged her that everything she had said had gone right over Diamond Tiara's head, causing those questions her parents had been asking to nag her thoughts all the way home.

Later that evening as the train made its way back to Ponyville, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had fallen fast asleep on their train seat. Scootaloo was still awake sitting quietly as Rainbow was snoring soundly beside her. Mario was just looking over the now recovered turn battle guidebook in a seat across from the orange Pegasus.

"I gotta make sure you don't fall into the wrong hooves ever again," said Mario to himself as he tucked the guidebook back into his magic saddle bag when Scootaloo walked over to him.

"Umm...hey," Scootaloo said in a rather quiet tone.

"Hey, Scootaloo," said Mario, "Feeling any better? That was one tough battle."

"You can say that again," said Scootaloo before adding confidently, "But it's nothing I can't handle!"

"True, you are one tough filly," said Mario with a smile, but then noticed that Scootaloo looked on the verge of tears.

"No...I'm not..." she croaked before trying to take some shallow breaths to recompose herself. Mario used his magic to pull the orange Pegasus into his fore-legs to he could hold her.

"Let go," said Mario softly, "I'll protect you." Scootaloo didn't need to be asked twice before she buried her face into Mario's chest and just let herself cry. Mario just said nothing but rubbed her back gently until Scootaloo had run out of tears. Scootaloo then pulled away and sniffled.

"Is it true?" Scootaloo asked.

"What is Scootaloo?" Mario asked her back curiously.

"That I...I can just...do what I did and you...don't think I'm weak...or uncool," Scootaloo whimpered.

"Of course," said Mario, "You know, Scootaloo, being open with how you feel isn't a weakness. As much as Rainbow tries to act like all she needs to be brave is her "awesomeness", she also has good friends who love and care about her. She knows that she can go to her friends when she has those moments of feeling upset, hurt, or even week. That's what friends are for, to be there for you when you struggle to find your inner strength and self-confidence."

"So...what was I supposed to say to my friends? "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon really hurt my feelings. Now I feel like a useless Pegasus and cry my eyes out"?" Scootaloo asked irritably.

"We wouldn't have gotten so frustrated with you if you had," said a voice. Scootaloo then noticed that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were now awake. They had been listening to the conversation.

"We all could tell Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's words bothered you," said Apple Bloom, "why didn't you just tell us?"

"But the routine..." Scootaloo protested.

"...was already set and ready to go," said Sweetie Belle, "We had plenty of time to help you before heading to the flag competition. Why didn't you just tell us the truth?" Scootaloo grunted.

"Because I hate feeling so weak," Scootaloo snapped before adding sadly, "I was...embarassed..."

"Because you can't fly?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because what they said really hurt me," Scootaloo replied as her tears began anew, "and I didn't want it to, but...sometimes the teasing just gets to be too much..." Mario pulled her close as Scootaloo let her tears fall. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugged Scootaloo from behind, shedding their own tears for their friend.

"Why do ponies think they can poke fun at us so much?" Scootaloo sobbed, "I can't help that don't have my cutie mark. I can't help that my wings are tiny. That I don't know why I can't fly...but I still feel like I'll never be..."

"...accepted...or loved for who you are?" Mario guessed as Scootaloo pulled away and nodded.

"We all feel that way sometimes," said Apple Bloom as she and Sweetie Belle pulled away and dried their eyes.

"Me, too," said Sweetie Belle, "But we can get through it, as long as we look out for each other. Even if you don't feel comfortable talking to us, we just want you to find somepony you can open up to, like Mario."

"Mario is a really great listener," said Apple Bloom, "he'll always make you feel better for doing so and he'll help you." Scootaloo looked at Mario and smiled.

"You're right," said Scootaloo as she faced Mario, "and...I'm really sorry I didn't come to you sooner. Or pushed you away...I'm...just not comfortable doing stuff like this...I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you. You can pretty much guess I have just as big a crush on you as my friends."

"I understand..." said Mario, "And no need to be embarassed about that. You are a girl after all." Scootaloo blushed.

"I...love you, Mario," the orange filly said timidly.

"I love you too," Mario replied as he hugged her with one of his wings.

"That does include us right?" Sweetie Belle asked skeptically as Apple Bloom looked a tad jealous.

"Oh, come here you two!" said Mario with a chuckle as the four ponies shared a group hug together.

"You three will always have a special place in my heart," Mario told them, "and I love all three of you the same."

"We love you too!" said the Cutie Mark Crusaders before giggling to each other as they held Mario.

"Mario..." Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, Scootaloo?"

"Do you think...I'll ever fly..." said Scootaloo sadly, "Nopony seems to know...not even the doctors..."

"Scootaloo, you are looking at a pony who was told by the most intellectual doctors in Equestria that I would never walk again," said Mario, "Look at me now. I can walk, fly, and run at Mach 2! If _I_ can beat the odds, then so can you! You just gotta do your best and work hard at it every day. It might take a long time and you might have days where you don't make any progress, but as long as you don't give up. You'll fly. I _know_ you can."

Scootaloo just smiled.

 **Phew! I wasn't expecting such a huge alternate ending, but I did promise myself you guys would see a rematch between the CMC and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as well as a heart-to-heart with Mario and Scootaloo.**

 **Some bronies of the show often say that this episode settled the issue about Scootaloo ever being able to fly. Even creator Lauren Faust said Scootaloo might be disabled. But this episode never flat out says that and the show has pretty much ignored the topic since. There is a chance we might finally get some answers in episode 20 of season 8. Either way, I'm hoping they'll have her fly before the show is over. Even if they say otherwise or don't address the issue, I certainly will plan a post-show episode of my own where Scootaloo flies.**

 **Okay then...next time Mario will become faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single...**

 **...wait a minute! He already does that...**

 **oh boy...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	75. Power Ponies

Power Ponies

 _Pony's Log Number 406: Who hasn't ever dreamed of becoming a superhero? Well, I think I might have just satisfied my need to be one..._

Late one night, Mario and Twilight were asleep in their bed. They were sleeping on opposite sides facing away from each other and wearing a yellow and blue nightcap respectively. Then somepony decided to turn on a small lamp, causing Twilight to wake up as she sat up and saw Spike reading something from his bed basket.

"Spike," said Twilight quietly but firmly, "you really need to go to sleep!"

"Aw, two more minutes, Twilight!" said Spike, giving the purple pony large puppy dog eyes and rushed over to her, "I'm just getting to the really good part!"

"This is why I tell you _both_ to never start reading a good book so late at night!" Mario retorted, now awake as he sat up and let out a large yawn.

"Sorry to wake you, honey," said Twilight with a soft smile.

"It's alright, dear," said Mario, "Now what's going on?"

"The Mane-iac is about to-" Spike tried to explain.

"The Mane-iac?" Twilight and Mario asked puzzled.

"The Power Ponies' most evil nemesis!" Spike explained as he showed Twilight and Mario a picture of a mare with a wild looking green mane wearing a purple suit with black boots, "She was the power-mad owner of a hair-care product company. A tragic accident at her shampoo factory in Maretropolis not only gave her mane strange new power, but also caused her to go _completely insane_!" As Spike continued to speak, he turned the page to show a purple mare with a blue mane falling to a large vast of experimental shampoo, which transformed her mane and made her look like a mad mare. Spike's eyes widened when he said she was insane.

"Remind me to tell Rarity to _never_ get involved in making shampoo or cosmetics in the future," Mario remarked as Twilight just gave a playful eye roll and smiled.

"She and her henchponies are planning to break into Maretropolis Museum and steal the Electro-Orb," Spike continued as he turned a page to show an electric orb inside of a glass case, "so she can use it to power up her doomsday device! Of course, the Mane-iac wouldn't have known if Hum Drum hadn't slipped up and told her _all_ about it." Spike rolled his eyes at the last remark and slapped a claw to his forehead.

"Hum Drum?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, the guy in the blue boots and pointless red cape," said Spike as he showed them a picture of the pony, "The Power Ponies' bumbling and totally useless sidekick."

"Hmph, why does every good story have to have a character that is such an easy target for laughs and humiliation," Mario remarked as Twilight gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Who knows," said Spike before getting back to his story as he jumped to the front of the bed, "The Power Ponies have to stop the Mane-iac or Maretropolis is doo-hoo-hoo-hoomed!" Spike couldn't help but be a bit dramatic at the end. Mario and Twilight just smiled.

"Believe me, Spike," said Twilight, "If anypony understands what it's like to get caught up in a really good book, it's me. But if we're going to make any progress fixing up Luna and Celestia's old castle tomorrow, we all have to do our part. We don't want to be too tired to land a hoof...or claw."

"Okay, okay," said Spike with an eye roll, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Spike then turned off his lamp, puts the comic book beside his bed, pulled the blanket over himself, and went to sleep. Twilight and Mario did the same. But a few seconds later, Spike stuck a claw out of his blanket to try and search for his comic book. Twilight opened a single eye and saw Spike searching for his comic book in the dark. Mario did as well. They exchanged sly smiles with each other as Twilight used her magic to pull the comic book out of his reach. Spike then peeks out of his blanket and saw his comic book in Twilight's magic grip and the royal couple smirking at him.

"Two more minutes," said Twilight.

"And then its bedtime," Mario added firmly, "no questions asked."

"Yes!" Spike said excitedly as he turned the light and read his comic book while holding it with his hind claws. Mario and Twilight just chuckled to each other before trying to get some sleep.

(Main Theme)

The next morning, the Mane seven were hard at work cleaning up the old castle of the two sisters. Rarity was standing on a tarp working on her own project, RD and F were working together moving some large cloths, P was moving about the floor and scrubbing them with her hooves, Applejack was putting up some painting on the walls, and Twilight was supervising the other girls. There were also wagons filled with various brooms, scrubbing brushes, and other cleaning supplies.

"Looking good, everypony!" said Twilight, "Let's keep this magical makeover moving!"

"You got it!" said Rainbow as she and Fluttershy carried off a large rolled up fabric. It was then Mario arrived holding various hoof-drawn blue prints with his magic as he approached his wife.

"How's the blueprints going for the repairs?" Twilight asked.

"I'll be honest, that I've got my work cut out for me," said Mario, "But fortunately, I brought my support team with me." Mario then pulled out his toy box from one of the wagons.

"HA-HA!" Mario called out as he tossed the chest near his wife, who flinched as the box landed and the lid opened. It was then about two dozen of little mini-toy versions of himself jumped out wearing hardhats and orange vests, and he had added toy wings onto them as well since he was an Alicorn now. Twilight chuckled as the toy Marios all lined before their creator and saluted him.

"Let'sa go little guys!" Mario called out as he led the group to another part of the castle in single file. Twilight just smiled and watched her husband disappear as Spike approached wearing a backpack.

"Good old Spike is here," said the little dragon, "ready to do his part!" Twilight didn't hear him and walked away. Nearby Applejack was busy adjusting a painting of some apples on a wall, which was looking a bit crooked.

"A little more to the left," said Pinkie as she scrubbed by as Applejack straightened out the painting it.

"No, the other left!" Pinkie called out as she scrubbed by in the opposite direction, annoying the orange pony before adding quickly, "Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting!"

"You sure you don't need any help?" Spike asked.

"Nah, that's okay," Applejack replied.

"We have everything under control!" said Pinkie as she scrubbed past going along the wall instead of the floor. Spike just watched Pinkie disappear with a stunned look on his face before turning to Rainbow.

"Dash?"Spike called out.

"I'm good!" said Rainbow before she zoomed away. Spike sighed.

"Isn't there _anything_ I can help you with, Twilight?" Spike asked, "And where's Mario anyway?"

"He already left to so some restoration work with his mini-toys of himself," said Twilight before muttering, "still wonder why he never made any toys of me..."

"He wanted to," said Spike in his defense, "but...at the time...you were still having anxiety attacks over the idea of him just having a crush on you." Twilight blushed.

"Well, that was then, this is now!" Twilight snapped, "I want my own toys!" She pouted indignantly as Spike rolled his eyes.

"Then how about, gee I don't know, asking him?" said Spike, "I'm sure Mario would build you some mini-Twilight toys if you just said something instead of pouting like Diamond Tiara." It was then Mario arrived.

"Oh, honey, I forgot to show you these!" said Mario as he hovered beside her and whistled by putting a fore-hoof to his mouth. It was then eight little purple alicorn toys popped out of the toy box and lined up before Twilight.

"They await your command," said Mario with a smile. Twilight just lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"You saw me pouting didn't you?" Twilight asked timidly.

"Pretty much," said Mario with a smirk on his face, "Just be glad I like spoiling you." Mario kissed her cheek and hovered off, making Twilight giggle. Spike waved to get Mario's attention, but he was already gone.

"Guess there's nothing for me to do then," said Spike as he looked jealously at the mini-Twilight toys.

"Don't worry about it, Spike!" Pinkie said quickly as she scrubbed by with her tail, "It's all good!"

"I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Spike," said Twilight before turning to the others who were working hard, "Looking great, everypony!" She then turned back to Spike, "Why don't you find a quiet spot and finish reading your comic? Aren't you right at the part where Hum Drum was about to stop the villain?" Twilight then used her magic to pull out the comic and hand it to the little dragon. Spike just glared at the purple alicorn as she called for her own little mini-toys to follow her.

"Hum Drum _never_ stops the villain," said Spike, "He's just there for comic relief." Spike then walked forward and saw that he had stepped his foot into a bucket. Spike then dropped his comic book to try and pry the bucket off his foot, even using his tail for assistance.

"Rarity, lemme give you a hoof with that!" Twilight called out as she approached the marshmallow mare.

" _I_ could do it!" said Spike as he finally managed to get the bucket off his foot and sent it flying into the air.

"That's okay, Spike," Twilight called out as she used her magic to help Rarity put up a tapestry on a wall.

"Pony power! Weehee!" Pinkie squeed as she approached the two ponies now scrubbing the surface with her mane. Spike just sighed as he picked up his comic book. Then the bucket clattered on top of his head.

Spike then headed into the secret room of the castle library. Once he found a couple of cushions to sit on to read his comic book.

"Mane-iac breaks into the museum..." Spike read aloud, "Okay, here we go. Ugh, what a surprise! Hum Drum is in the way again while the Power Ponies do all the work! I guess I know what that feels like..." Spike then gasped and found that the last page was blank.

"Wait, what?" Spike exclaimed, "How can that be the end?!" Spike then noticed a tiny print on the bottom right corner of the page.

"What's that?" Spike wondered aloud as he tried to read the extremely small writing, ""You can...retr-" What? "You can...return..." Ugh! I _know_ I saw a magnifying glass laying around the last time I was here..." Spike then put the comic book on the pedestal as he looked around for the said object. As he was searching for the magnifying glass, the Mane seven had started looking for where Spike had gone off to.

"Spike! Where are ya, Spike!" Applejack called out.

"We're breaking for tea and biscuits!" Rarity said.

"The biscuits are from my own recipe!" Mario added.

"Spike!" Rainbow shouted.

Back inside the secret room, Spike had finally found a magnifying glass and was now examining the label.

""You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is...defeated." Huh?" Spike read aloud and looked rather puzzled. It was then the Mane seven entered the room.

""Take a closer look to join the adventure of this book"?" Spike continued to read aloud, "What does that even mean?" It was then a bright light shot out from the comic book.

"Whoa! Cool!" said Spike as he enjoyed the light show. Twilight and Mario looked worried.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mario remarked.

"Spike! What are you-" Before Twilight could finish, the comic book began to pull Spike into it!

" _Heeeeeelp_!" Spike shouted as Twilight grabbed Spike and Mario held onto Twilight by the stomach, but even with Mario trying to run backwards as fast as he could. The comic book's pull on them was too great. Rainbow grabbed a hold of Mario by the stomach as she tried hovering to pull them free, but was soon overwhelmed. Applejack grabbed Rainbow by the tail, but it wasn't long before she was at the mercy of the comic book's pull. Fluttershy and Rarity gasped as the former grabbed Applejack's hind legs and Rarity held onto Fluttershy by the stomach. Everypony minus Pinkie screamed as they were all sucked into the comic book. As for Pinkie Pie...

"Weehee!"

She just willingly jumped in as the comic book light faded and the pages turned to close the book on its own.

Spike soon found himself laying on his stomach as he woke up. He was now donning a black mask on his face, red cape, and blue gloves on his claws and belt around his waist. He soon found that he was on top of a building in the middle of a large city in the nighttime.

"Is this...Maretropolis?" Spike wondered as he looking around a bit.

"Somepony wanna tell me what the hay is goin' on?" Applejack asked out of the blue as the rest of the Mane seven recovered.

"I kind of wanna know why we're dressed up like this!" said Mario, "did somepony call for a costume change or something?" Spike turned around and gasped when he looked at the Mane seven.

"Holy new personas, ponies!" Spike exclaimed, "You're the..."

"...Masked Matter-Horn!" he said to Twilight, who was wearing a magenta hero suit with a light blue collar, boots with her cutie mark on them, a purple mask with gold goggles and a light blue cover on her horn.

"...Web-Stallion!" he said to Mario, who was wearing a yellow and black suit that had golden lining on it that resembled spider webs, black boots that had star prints on them, and a black and yellow head mask that had black patches where his eyes would be.

"...Fili-Second!" he said to Pinkie, who was wearing a white and purple body suit that had balloon decals on the hooves and some strips that ended in lightning bolts at the front of the suit. She was also hopping about excitedly.

"...Zap!" he said to Rainbow who wore a navy blue suit that had patches of white on the hooves, neckline, and headpiece with lightning bolt decals on it. She was also wearing a gold lightning bolt around her neck.

"...Radiance!" he said to Rarity, who was wearing a cobalt blue suit with a gold pink gem studded broach on her chest. Gems also covered both her suit, mane, and tail as she wore a matching masquerade style mask and bracelets on her fore-hooves.

"...Mistress Marvelous!" he said to Applejack as she wore a red suit with black hoof-bands, black mask, a gold and black saddle bag that had a gold rope hooked to it, green training tape around her lower mane and tail. It was then Fluttershy crawled out from behind Applejack.

"...Saddle Rager!" he said to a Fluttershy, who had an aqua green suit with purple and pink neckline with a flower pin, butterfly bead bracelets around her fore-hooves, and a purple mask.

"You're the... _Power Ponies_!" Spike exclaimed when they heard a loud crash from below. The seven ponies and Spike headed over to edge of the building as several ponies ran for their lives. It was then several green like tentacles came out of a large dust cloud. Then the one behind the green tentacles appeared before them. It was the Mane-iac!

"Power Ponies!" the Mane-iac remarked as she laughed, "How kind of you to join us?"

"Huh?" said the entire group puzzled as the Mane-iac laughed maniacally.

"Did she just call us... _Power Ponies_?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"You're the...the superheroes from my comic book!" said Spike, "It's somehow zapped us all in here!"

"So somepony zap us back out!" Rainbow retorted.

"My comic book!" said Spike, "It said the way to get back to where we started was to defeat the Mane-iac! Your _arch nemesis_!"

"Hmm, arch-nemesis huh?" said Mario, and sighed, "Every hero has his enemies I guess." Mane-iac continued her laughter.

"Time for the _mane_ event!" said Mane-iac. She then used her tentacle-like mane to grab a pretzel cart and threw it at the Mane Seven and Spike. Mario then felt something inside tingle as the background flickered around him.

"Look out!" Mario shouted as everypony dodged the oncoming pretzel cart as it smashed into the top part of the building.

"How'd you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Do what honey?" Mario asked.

"You detected that the pretzel cart was coming the moment she tossed it," said Twilight.

"That's because Web-Stallion has a sixth sense much like Pinkie's Pinkie sense," said Spike, "he can also shoot webs using the special shooters from his fore-hoofs and walk on walls. He's also known as the sass of the team."

"Ooo-hoo-hoo, so that means I get to use sarcastic quips while we battle huh?" said Mario excitedly while the others rolled their eyes.

"Don't get carried away, honey," Twilight warned.

"The only thing I'm gonna carry away is you, beautiful," Mario remarked, making the purple pony blush and roll her eyes.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a _long_ day...er...night," Spike remarked. It was then the Mane-iac grabbed a mail box and tossed it into the air. Mario's spider sense went off.

"Pinkie! Look out!" Mario shouted as the mail box crashed on top of her, "Uh...you've got mail?"

"Pinkie!" Rainbow called out, "Where'd she go?!"

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Pinkie chanted excitedly as she was seen as a pink blur zoom up and across buildings.

"She could be miles away from here by now!" said Spike, "Pinkie is Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Metropolis!"

"I'm just glad she got over her crush on me," said Mario, "If she had this kind of speed back in the day, ugh...unpleasant memories..." As Mario recovered from his self-traumatizing moment, Applejack then used her gold lasso to try and capture the Mane-iac with it. But Applejack was completely off target and ended up roping a lamppost instead. As she tried to pull her lasso in, the rope glowed and recoiled. Applejack soon found herself tied to the lamppost upside down.

"Whoa!" Applejack exclaimed as she struggled to break free of her own rope. The Mane-iac just crackled at the orange pony's expense.

"Twilight! Freeze her mane!" Spike called out.

"Do _what_?" Twilight asked in shock.

"You're the Masked Matter-Horn!" said Spike, "You can shoot all kinds of crazy power beams from your horn!"

"Sweet!" said Mario as he stood excitedly beside Twilight, "C'mon honey, show 'em what you can do!" Twilight made an attempt to shoot a freeze beam from her horn, but all she produced was a few snowflakes as her magic fizzled out.

"Houston, we have a problem," said Mario as the Mane-iac laughed again as she tried to toss another object at them rest of the Mane Seven and Spike, but it just smashed the side of the building.

"You know, I'm beginning to enjoy this," said the Mane-iac as she laughed again. It was then Mario appeared above her dangling from a makeshift piece of web as he descended toward her upside down.

"Little Miss Pony sat on her mane, eating her curds and whey," Mario recited, "Then along came a spider, which sat down beside her..."

"EEEEEEEK!" Mane-iac shrieked when she saw Mario and tumbled to the ground.

"...and scared the living daylights out of her," Mario finished before taking a bow upside down, "Thank you, thank you! I'll be signing autographs out back." It was then one of the mane-iac's tentacles started trying to smash into Mario as he used his spider-like quickness and agility to avoid the attacks.

"Stay still!" Mane-iac shouted.

"Hmm, stay still and get squished or scurry about and live?" Mario mock pondered as he shot a webbing to swing to the wall across from the villainess, "Yeah...I think I chose option B." Mario just landed on the top of a streetlamp when the Mane-iac managed to grab him with her mane and pulled Mario toward her.

"Seesh, if you wanted my autograph, you could've just asked," Mario remarked before the Mane-iac threw him hard so he smacked into a wall hard, causing it to crack. The other ponies and Spike cringed as Mario fell off the wall and tumbled to the ground below.

"Ugh, well that's one way to get a natural stomach press for free," Mario groaned as some of the wall broke free and buried him slightly.

"Mario!" Twilight called out with worry.

"Dash! Quick! You're Zapp," said Spike, "and your superpower is controlling the almighty forces of nature! Unholster the lightning bolt!" Rainbow then looked at the lightning bolt on her necklace. She held it in the air and summoned some storm clouds. The remaining three ponies watched in amazement as the sound of lightning and electricity could be heard. However, Rainbow hadn't summoned a lightning storm.

"Lighting, not a tornado!" Spike shouted. He and the three ponies struggled not to get sucked into the tornado. Pinkie was still zipping around carrying a tray of cupcakes and a flag when she saw that her friends were in trouble. She tried to rush in for the rescue but got too close to the tornado and yelped as she got sucked in despite her super speed.

"Whoa!" Pinkie yelled as she failed her legs and found she couldn't break away from the tornado's momentum.

"Whoa-whoa!" Rainbow yelped as one of the cupcakes Pinkie had been carrying hit her in the face and she was now sucked into the tornado as well. As the tornado made its way down the building, Mario was just dusting his suit off.

"Good thing this suit isn't dry clean only," said Mario when the tornado sucked him in. Everypony minus Mario was screaming for dear life. Mario remained calm and was seen riding the swirling vortex, reading a newspaper.

"Typical with weather forecasts," said Mario, "They said it's be clear skies this evening and we got clouds and a tornado."

"Hardy-har-har," said Rainbow remarked as she flew past him. The Mane-iac had just decided to use her tentacle-like mane to recline and enjoy the show as Applejack watched helplessly from her tied up position. Inside the tornado, Spike had managed to get his own cape off his face as he turned Fluttershy, who was spinning about helplessly.

"Fluttershy! You're the Saddle Rager!" said Spike, "Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge super-strong monster."

"Oh, gosh!" Fluttershy answered, "That wouldn't...be very...polite!"

"You're polite?" said Mario, trying to use his sarcasm to get a rise out of the yellow Pegasus, "Who knew?" Fluttershy growled but then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm not going to stop down to getting angry over petty remarks," Fluttershy said indignantly. Spike just blinked.

"Oh well, I tried," said Mario quickly before letting the tornado momentum carry him off.

"Ugh!" Spike groaned as he turned to Rarity, "Rarity! Use your jewelry to create attack constructs!"

"What's an attack construct!?" Rarity yelped as she started at the bracelets of her fore-hooves.

"Just think of something, _anything_ , and your bracelet makes it appear!" Spike explained frantically. Rarity then tested her bracelet out and made a tea set appear, which got caught up in the vortex and the teapot smashed into Spike's face.

"Something _useful_!" Spike snapped.

"Might I suggest a paper fan?" Mario proposed as Spike and Rarity glared at him, "I was being serious!" Before they could do anything else, the tornado made its way toward the Mane-iac, but it ended going around her and Spike was sent flying back first into the side of the building. When he recovered, he noticed the Mane-iac had in her possession a familiar orb.

"The Electro-Orb!" Spike called out.

"Well, this has been quite the _mane-raising_ experience," Mane-iac gloated, "But I really must be going." She then laughed as Spike managed to sneak up to her and grab the Electro-Orb, but before he could escape, he tripped and dropped it. The Mane-iac quickly used one of her tentacles to pick it up.

"Why, thank you, Hum Drum!" said Mane-iac as she laughed evilly. She didn't resist laughing into Applejack's face before using her tentacle-like mane to crawl away. As she disappeared, Spike looked at his costume.

"I'm Hum Drum...?!" Spike exclaimed sadly, "Oh no..." It was then the tornado had come back and was heading towards him. Spike tried to get away, but was quickly being overwhelmed.

"Applejack!" Spike called out as was sucked into the tornado, "You gotta...help stop the...tornado from destroying the city!"

"But every time I move," Applejack told him as her rope glowed and squeezed her, "this darn lasso gets tighter!"

"You're psychically connected to it!" Spike explained, "Will it to where you want it to go, and it'll obey you!" Applejack then closed her eyes to concentrate as the rope began to glow and expand, freeing her. She then commanded the rope to lasso the top of the tornado, closing the opening so the tornado pressure built up to the point that it exploded. Rarity used a glass container to set herself down to the ground, Mario then used his web shooter to swing and flip as he made a landing on the ground, and the rest just landed or hovered nearby.

"That was spin-tastic!" said Pinkie as she zipped up to the others and then took off once again.

"First time I've ever gotten my suit spin dry-cleaned while I was still in it," Mario added, "Next time, I'd prefer my suit clean when I'm not wearing it!"

"But I thought you liked spinning around like a top so you couldn't stop?" Fluttershy remarked.

"Takes one to know one!" Mario remarked as Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at him. The others minus Pinkie just rolled their eyes.

"Lemme get this straight," Applejack said once she approached Spike, "We've been sucked into some kind of _comic-book_ world?"

"Would you prefer _Better Homes and Gardens_?" Mario remarked as Applejack glared at him. Meanwhile, Twilight was testing her horn, Rainbow was testing her amulet, Pinkie was eating a cupcake, and Rarity was using a self-created feather duster to clean herself.

"Technically, it's called Maretopolis," Spike explained, "and if we wanna get back to Ponyville, I think we have to stop the Mane-iac from using her doomsday device to destroy it!"

"No biggie, I was already awesome," Rainbow boasted, "and now we've all got superpowers!"

"With a trade-off Rainbow," Mario remarked, "I don't have my magic or my running or flying speed. Just some web shooters, a danger sense, and my wit!"

"Which none have been very useful," Fluttershy remarked.

"At least I'm _trying_ to use my superpowers," Mario remarked as Fluttershy glared at him.

"Almost all of us have superpowers..." Spike said sadly as Pinkie zoomed off once again.

"But you must have them too, Spikey-boo," said Rarity, "Your character is wearing a cape!"

"Yeah, for absolutely no reason," said Spike, "He's pretty much useless..."

"Good thing you're not really Hum Drum, then," said Twilight.

"Yeah, good thing..." Spike said, not fully convinced.

"Tell me Spike," said Mario as hovered beside Spike upside, "Despite his goof-ups, do the original Power Ponies treat Hum Drum respectfully or do they act like he's nothing but a nuisance?"

"Not...really..." said Spike, "they don't seem to try and make him be useful."

"Do we treat you that way?" Mario asked.

"I...guess...not..." Spike asked. While Spike, couldn't see it, Mario was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Then that settles that!" said Rainbow as she landed beside Applejack, "So the seven of us Power Ponies will take care of Mane-iac, and get us back to Ponyville." Spike looked a little dejected that Rainbow had left him out when Twilight approached.

"Spike, where is the Mane-iac building her doomsday device?" Twilight asked.

"Her top-secret headquarters!" said Spike, "But you'd better get there quick. That glowing orb she just stole is what she's going to use to power it up!"

"Lead the way, Spike!" said Applejack.

"Then leave the rest to us!" said Rainbow as Spike just sighed sadly once again and walked forward. Mario then used his web shooter to grab Spike by the tail and pulled him up.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Spike yelped as Mario pulled him onto his back. Spike wrapped his claws around his neck since Mario was standing on a wall.

"You tell us where to go and enjoy the ride, Spike," said Mario excitedly as he jumped off the wall and then shoot some web to swing from building to building. The others just watched Mario swing away before following the two just a short distance behind. It wasn't long before they arrived at a warehouse building that had a neon light sign showing a mare getting her hair washed with shampoo.

"There it is!" said Spike, now standing on the ground while Mario peeked over from the wall he was standing on.

"Is that a...shampoo factory?" Applejack asked.

"Seesh, I've heard of being married to your job but this is crazy," Mario remarked as the others agreed with him.

"Wasn't Twilight married to her books at one time?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course not," said Mario, "the only thing she's married to is me!"

"For now," Twilight said plainly.

" _What_?!" Mario interjected.

"Gotcha!" Twilight remarked with a smirk.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess," Mario snorted.

"All right, Power Ponies, here's the plan," said Twilight as she faced the others and Mario then decided to dangle beside her upside down, "Rarity, you, me, and-"

"Come on out, Mane-iac!" Rainbow bellowed as she hovered in front of the warehouse, "Or the Power Ponies are comin' in!" Rainbow then used her necklace to summon a cloud that struck and fried the neon sign.

"So much for "element of surprise"," Twilight remarked as Spike and others looked worried and Applejack glared at Rainbow.

"I saw this coming," said Mario as he descended down his own webbing upside down, "So here the _real_ plan. Let Rainbow be the live distraction to draw out the Mane-aic. Then once she got her focus on Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and I can sneak into the warehouse and destroy the weapon while Pinkie and Applejack help Rainbow keep the Mane-iac distracted..." Mario then turned to see everypony had left him behind, "...and as I'm telling the plan everypony ignores me and all but one pony falls into a trap. (sigh) And ponies wonder why story plots these days feel so repetitive...sheesh..." Mario then ascended up his line of webbing at the others approached the front of the warehouse. Spike, who had heard Mario, just rolled his eyes at him.

"Guess I'll just hang back here in doing nothing," said Spike.

"I'll stay with you, Spike," said Mario, "I know a trap when I see it and somepony's gotta be ready to spring them out of it." Mario just watched quietly as the rest of the group approached the shampoo factory.

"Oh, I don't think she's home," said Fluttershy when noting seemed to happen, "Maybe we should just come back later." It was when some evil, but familiar, laughter was heard.

"She's home," Rarity squeaked, making Fluttershy wince. It then the garage door of the warehouse opened an there before the group were several henchponies, many of them wearing shirts that said they could have worked at a local barber or hair salon.

"Time to Power Pony up!" said Applejack as the six ponies stood behind a rather dynamic backdrop.

"Ooh! Nice catchphrase!" said Pinkie as she hopped in place. Pinkie then took off to the left as a pink blur while Applejack took to the right.

"Freeze ray!" said Twilight as she glowed her horn and fired at a charging pony. However, all she did was stun him with a snowball.

"It's an improvement, darling," said Rarity as she hovered by on her own makeshift magic carpet. As one henchpony charged at Applejack, she knelt down to fight and grabbed some gold horseshoes and tossed then at him. The horseshoes linked into his fore-legs, knocking him off balance and making him crash to the ground. Pinkie then zoomed up eating some pie when a henchpony tried to catch her, but she zipped away to the left. She then approached from the right, giggling as she tapped his shoulder and then took off as he turned around. Pinkie reappeared behind him, tapping his back and then disappeared before he could turn and see her. Pinkie continued to taunt the henchpony until she finally smashed a banana split into his face, laughed and took off again. Meanwhile, Rarity was using a makeshift needle and thread to tie a up one henchpony. Then another henchpony bucked the damaged neon sign off its holding so it fell down toward Rarity. Rarity gasped as she created a makeshift umbrella that made the falling sign bounce off of it and crash at the henchpony as he tried to get away.

"Ooh, I do _so_ love a functional accessory!" said Rarity as she admired her bracelets. Some more henchponies charged at Fluttershy, who whimpered fearfully. Suddenly one by one each of the henchponies was grabbed by some webbing that came their way, making them all yelp. Fluttershy looked up to see Mario had captured all the henchponies coming at her and they were now trapped inside a hanging sack made out of spider webs.

"Thanks Mario!" Fluttershy called out.

"Curtsey of your _friendly_ neighborhood, Web-Stallion!" Mario replied. Fluttershy smiled but still couldn't help but roll her eyes. Then Fluttershy gasped when another henchpony charging at her, but before he could reach her.

ZAP!

Rainbow summoned a lightning could, which struck the henchpony and burnt his mane.

"My hair!" he exclaimed before running off in disgrace.

"Seesh, it's not the end of the world if your mane is a mess," said Mario as Rainbow hovered over to Fluttershy.

"Seriously? You aren't even just a _little_ angry right now?" Rainbow asked indignantly. Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"Nice work, Power Ponies!" said Twilight as she saw all the henchponies, or so she thought, had been dealt with, "Now let's take care of the Mane-iac and get ourselves home!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice as the seven ponies looked to see appeared and used her tentacle-like mane to stand as tall as she could, "I have a city to destroy, and I'm not about to let the Power Ponies stop me! Not this time!"

"Just watch us!" Rainbow shouted back angrily. Mario noticed that Rainbow was ready to charge as he clung to a wall behind the group.

"Looks like Rainbow's about to all gung-ho on us again!" Mario said, "Does this mean you guy's will listen to my..."

"NO!" the six other ponies shouted.

"...fine, but I still say this is a trap," said Mario remarked indignantly.

"Maybe you outta listen to him, Power Ponies," Mane-iac remarked, "because _this is a trap_!" Mane-iac then held a giant sized can of hairspray.

"The Hairspray Ray of Doom!" Spike called out as Fluttershy tried to sneak away without being noticed, "It stops you in your tracks and renders your powers useless!" It was then Rainbow charged right at the Mane-iac.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In a cloud of hairspray, Rainbow was frozen in mid-air and landed beside the group with a clunk.

"Impressive," said Mario, "any chance we could borrow some of that? You see Rainbow tends to..."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mario then got sprayed before he could get away or finish his question.

"Gee...you certainly know how to...hurt a guy," Mario remarked. While his body might have been frozen, the hairspray removed his ability to stick to the wall and he landed on the ground with a clunk as well.

"Mario!" Twilight called out before she and the rest of the group minus Fluttershy charged, but were then frozen as well by the hairspray. The mane-iac laughed manically as her now recovered henchponies surrounded them. Fluttershy was hiding behind a mailbox while Spike was hiding inside of it.

"Fluttershy, please!" Spike begged, "Just a little anger?!"

"Well, I'm not so much angry as I am concerned," Fluttershy remarked before whimpering, "bordering on terrified!" Before Fluttershy could react...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was sprayed Fluttershy as well and the Mane-iac used one of her tentacle to grab her. She then aimed the spray can at Spike.

"Don't spray!" Spike cried out as the Mane-iac cackled.

"Oh, Hum Drum," she said in sickingly sweet tone, "why in all of Maretropolis would I use the Hairspray of Doom on _you_? Rather pointless, don't you think?" Spike looked hurt as the rest of the Mane seven minus Mario shouted out cries of concern as the henchponies carried them into the warehouse.

"Hey, if you plan on using me for statuary," Mario remarked, "Can I request somewhere indoors please? Me and Pigeons do not get along very well!"

"Do you ever shut your trap?" the henchpony complained.

"Read my lips...uh...no," said Mario, "Nopony tells _me_ when to shut my trap."

" _Mario, shut your trap_!" Twilight screamed.

"...except...my wife...," Mario finished with a groan and an eye roll that couldn't be seen because of his mask. It was then all seven frozen ponies were carried into the warehouse as the garage door closed. Spike rushed to try and go after them when he heard a clang. He looked down to see his had gotten a bucket stuck on his foot again and slumped forward in dejection.

Once Spike had removed the bucket from his foot, he slowly made his way into the warehouse using a ventilation shaft. Despite his efforts, Spike couldn't help but put himself down.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" Spike said sadly to himself, "No wonder my friends never need me to do anything important. _They're_ the ones with superpowers. They've probably already figured how to escape." It was then Spike crawled over a metal vent that broke off and Spike tumbled out of the shaft and into a metal walkway above the main floor. Fortunately, nopony noticed him, but Spike then looked over the railing.

"Or not!" said Spike as he saw the Mane seven were trapped inside of a cage and still frozen by the spray. Twilight was struggling to try and unfreeze her body as she felt her fore-leg start to move a bit. Then a timer went off as a nearby henchpony shot some more spray on them, causing them to remain frozen, much to Twilight's disappointment. She then glared at Mario, expecting him to say something, but he hadn't said a word since they had been put inside the cage. As much as Twilight had wanted to Mario to stop the sarcasm, his silence was starting to drive her crazy.

"Mario, will you say something?" Twilight snapped.

"Now I know what it's like to be put in the frozen food section of Backyard Bargains," Mario said plainly. Twilight just rolled her eyes, regretting she had even said anything. Spike slowly kept quiet as he crawled across the metal platform when the Mane-iac approached using her hair to recline and move about.

"Congratulations, Power Ponies!" said Mane-iac and then laughed, "You shall live just long enough to see me use..." The henchponies then pulled off the red tarp covering the doomsday weapon, which was a...giant hair dryer with a chair that resembled a hair drying dome?! "...the instrument of your destruction!" The Mane-iac chortled as Mario looked at the device wearily.

"I always knew you girls loved dragging me to the salon," said Mario, "But this is a bit too much for my comfort zone."

"Well, if she needs a test subject, we can say you'll go first," Fluttershy remarked.

"Oh aren't you sweet?" Mario remarked, not hiding the sarcasm and annoyance in his tone.

"Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, this cannon will amplify the power of my mane one _million_ times, expelling an energy blast that will cause everypony in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild," Mane-iac explained as she laughed again before she used her mane and fore-leg to point at the Mane Seven, "You will be my weapon's first victims, and there is nopony who can save you from this fate!" Mane-iac laughed manically as she climbed into the cockpit and aimed the weapon at the Mane Seven.

"Uh, no thanks, we've already got one pony here who goes crazy who her mane isn't perfect," Mario remarked, earning a death glare from Rarity that he couldn't see. Spike just watched with worry, unsure of what to do.

"Ahem," said Fluttershy sternly, "I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about somepony?"

"Hum Drum? Little guy?" Mane-iac replied in a condescending tone, "No superpowers whatsoever?" Mane-iac laughed before adding spitefully, " _He's utterly useless_!" Spike blinked when he heard the timer ringing and the henchpony sprayed the Mane Seven again. Mario waited until the spray mist had dissipated before speaking.

"How dare you," said Mario sternly, "Hum Drum is a part of _our_ team and a _very important_ part of it if I do say so myself!" The others hummed in agreement.

" _Puh-lease_ ," Mane-iac said dismissively as she used her tentacle-like mane to crawl on top of her doomsday device before adding in a condescending tone, "Everypony knows you just keep him around because you feel sowwy for him. Wah. Wah." Spike felt very hurt.

"Maybe in _your_ world," said Twilight Sparkle, "But in _our_ world, Spike-uh, Hum Drum always come through when we need him! _Always_!" The others agreed. Spike felt some tears from his eyes as he smiled and wiped them away.

"I'm _not_ like Hum Drum!' Spike said to himself, "When my friends really need me, I _do_ come through! And they need me now!" Spike then noticed the orb and smirked as he got an idea as Mane-iac laughed.

"I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Hairspray Ray of Doom," Mane-iac chorted.

"Nah, just the need for a shower and trip to the spa," Mario remarked, "Anypony up for a spa treatment when we get out of this?"

"Only if you're paying, darling," Rarity remarked.

"Ugh, I just _knew_ somepony was gonna say that," Mario remarked.

" _Silence_!" Mane-iac snapped before getting back on track, "Tonight, we stand upon the brink of immortality, for we collectively - thought mostly me - have finally defeated our most hated nemeses! We have hurled the brush of badness into the now fearful face of..." She laughed again before continuing, "goodness, and have stuck a blow for freedom in the name of oppression! And _nothing will stop us_!"

This mare seemed to love her evil laugh because she started chortling again for the umpteenth time. However, during her little monologue, Spike managed to sneak about the area. He grabbed the red tarp and hooked it up to a metal chain before rushing around the perimeter of the room and then re-hooked the tarp to the same hook. Spike then tied the other end of the metal chain to a large box above on the platform above and pushed it over the edge. The red tarp then snagged a bunch of henchponies and left them hanging inside of a new red sack. Just as the time had gone off again, Spike then swung over the henchpony, kicking him away, and knocking over the giant can of hairspray. As the can hit the floor, it shot a blast of hairspray at some of the henchponies below, freezing them.

"Way to go, Spike!" Twilight called out as the hairspray wore off and the Mane Seven found that they could move again.

"Well, it was fun being your statue collection, but now we gotta run!" said Mario. Rarity then created a makeshift file cut open part of the cage wall, knocking back the Mane-iac and some of the henchponies at the cut off piece it the floor below. The Mane Seven stood ready for battle.

"Don't you just love when a good villain monologue can turns things around in your favor?" Mario asked rhetorically as the other ponies smiled.

"I'll agree to that," said Twilight, "Let's do this!"

"Get mad!" Rainbow said sternly to Fluttershy.

"I'm trying!" said Fluttershy as she made some straining noises to no effect. Mario was about to leave.

"Wait, before you go Mario," said Twilight, "hang in front of me for a second!" Mario did as he was asked and dangled upside down beside Twilight. She then used a fore-hoof to pull the mask off his mouth and gave him a kiss.

"Go get 'em tiger," Twilight told him as she fixed his mask.

"WHOO!" Mario cheered excitedly as he swung away. The others just gave Twilight blank looks.

"Always wanted to do that," Twilight remarked with an embarassed smile. The others just rolled their eyes before exiting the cage. Rarity created herself some stairs and snootily walked down them. Meanwhile, Pinkie was already poking fun at some henchponies.

"Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it!" Pinkie taunted as she zipped away.

"Over _there_! _There_! _There_! _Idiots_! MMPH!" Mane-iac bellowed until Mario shot some webbing to close her mouth. He then shot some webbing to pin her hair tentacles down so she couldn't move.

"Such language," said Mario disapprovingly in a fatherly tone as he dangled in front of her, "You're going into time out missy!"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Mane-iac growled.

"Your attitude won't make time out end any sooner, young lady," Mario scolded as he swung away. As he went to fight off some henchponies up on the metal platform, Twilight hovered above and used her freeze ray to turn the ground floor into ice. The henchponies running about slid about and smacked into the side of the staircase, where Mario used his webbing to stick them against it so they couldn't escape. Meanwhile, Rainbow had collected a few henchponies of her own after using her thunder and lightning to knock them out.

"Need a place to put _these_ guys!" Rainbow called out as Rarity was just figure skating across the ice. She then stopped, made her skates disappear, and summoned three bird cages. Mario was nearby with a microphone to commentate.

"And Rainbow goes for the triple score..." Mario announced as Rainbow dumped three groups of henchponies inside as Rarity closed the doors of the cages, "and it's _goooooooooooooooooooooood_!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Rainbow remarked as she took a bow. Several henchponies started to make a run for it.

"Hold it right there, partner!" said Applejack as she used her lasso and capture them all in one swoop and left them dangling above a metal beam. Two more henchponies looked at each other and retreated. Several others were screaming as they ran for their lives when Mario used his webbing to capture and hang them from the ceiling in some web cocoons.

"Guys, the party just started," Mario remarked, "hang around why don'tcha?" Pinkie snickered.

"Hang around...good one," said Pinkie before zipping away and Mario jumped high into the air. Spike watched from above as the others continued to round up and take down the henchponies as the Mane-iac just watched the scuffle from her doomsday device and web boundings. Spike smiled when he saw Mario wave at him and Twilight flew by. That was when he noticed Fluttershy trying to sneak out of the warehouse without being noticed.

"Fluttershy, where are you going?" said Spike.

"You seem to have everything under control," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, we need you!" said Spike, "You have to power up!" Unknown to Spike, Mane-iac had broken free of the webbing on her mouth and tentacles. She began to aim her weapon as Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry, it's just that nothing is making me mad," Fluttershy told Spike.

"You should have let Mario tease you," said Spike, "You were ready to get angry when he did."

"Look, if I'm going to get mad and angry, it has to be for a reason I feel is justified!" Fluttershy replied firmly. As the Mane-iac prepared to fire, a firefly got in front of her target scope. Mane-iac sternly flicked the firefly away, sending it smacking into a wall next to Fluttershy.

"Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked the dazed firefly as it gave a weary squeal. Fluttershy then sternly stepped forward.

"Are you _kidding me_?" Fluttershy yelled, "I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but..." Fluttershy felt her anger surge, "...you hurt a teensy, _little_ , _harmless firefly_?! _Really_?! Well you're just a _great, big, meanie_!" Now veins were seen along Fluttershy's neck as her voice deepened.

" _There_! _I said it_!" Fluttershy yelled in rage as her voice continued to deepen and her eyes glowed a shade of red, " _What makes you think **you're** so special_?! _Like the rules of **common courtesy** don't apply to you_?! _Why don't you pick on **somepony you're own size**_?!" As Fluttershy spoke, her body grew large and more muscular in size as her pink and purple neck tie snapped off. Fluttershy then roared in rage as the other ponies looked at her in shock. Spike gave an excited fist pump.

"O-kay...If Fluttershy didn't scare me before, she certainly does now," Mario remarked. Mane-iac nervously rushed to controls of her doomsday device. After a moment of buzzing, the laser fired at Fluttershy, who roared at being hit with the laser. However, Fluttershy's muscular size was able to reflect the laser blast right back at the Mane-iac, making her yelp and knocking her way. Fluttershy roared once more, jumped into the doomsday device, and smashed it into smithereens. The rest of the group just watched the yellow Pegasus in action with wide eyes and shocked faces. It wasn't long before Fluttershy realized what she was doing, spat out a piece of metal she had torn off the machine with her mouth, and just smiled sheepishly while tapping her hooves. Mario then hung next to her.

"Alright, you did good, Sis," said Mario gently, "now it's time calm down and..."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

POW!

CRASH!

The others flinched when Fluttershy roared at Mario, slugged him and sent him crashing into a nearby collections of wooden crates behind them. The group cringed once more when Mario crash landed.

"Okay...no rush then..." Mario groaned painfully as he crawled out from underneath the crates. The others just chuckled to each to other as Rarity and Twilight helped Mario to his hooves.

"My mane!" Mane-iac cried out while laugh like a lunatic, "My _maaaaaaane_!" The laser blast had caused her to lost control of her own mane. Her tentacle mane fizzled and crackled as it wrapped the mare up like a burrito as she landed on the ground, still laughing insanely.

"I'm sure she'll feel better after spending time in the cuckoo's nest and some counseling," said Mario as he stood beside her, looked at her for a second, before facing the group again, " _ALOT_ of counseling..." The others just chuckled as Mario headed over to the group.

"Once again, the day is saved by-" said Spike, trying to narrate the end of the adventure when a bright light appeared. Everypony yelped as they were sucked the entire group right out of the comic book.

Back in the Castle of Two Sisters, the comic book on the pedestal then rose into the air, opened up, and dumped the eight ponies into a pile before returning to the pedestal. The Mane seven and Spike were now back to normal and out of their costumes. Spike was the first to recover as he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"Whoo-ee!" Applejack added as the other girls chattered excitedly about what had happened.

"Did you see how I was raining down a storm of justice at the end there?!" Rainbow asked.

"You catch how I was wieldin' that lasso?" Applejack remarked.

"Cupcakes?" Pinkie asked everypony as she held out a tray of the delicious treats.

"How did you-" Rarity asked.

"Eh, we had a good half-second before we got sucked back out of the comic," Pinkie explained, "and the Maretropolis bakery was only sixty-five blocks away!" It was then they heard a groan and saw Mario laying on the floor, looking rather roughed up since everypony else had fallen on top of him.

"I'm always the fall guy," Mario muttered.

"Consider it payback for all the sarcasm," Fluttershy replied as she and the others snickered.

"So you slugging me into some crates wasn't enough?" Mario remarked indignantly. The others laughed as Twilight helped him up and nuzzled his neck lovingly to make him feel better.

"I'm just glad to be back," said Spike as he plopped into a pillow.

"We wouldn't have made it without you, Spike," said Twilight as she walked up to him, "And I hope you realize that just because we don't always need your help, it doesn't mean that we don't think you're helpful."

"And that you don't need to have superpowers to be a super friend," Spike added as he sat up.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Yeah!"

"You got it!"

"Well said, Spike!" said the rest of the ponies in general agreement.

"But I do have one question," said Twilight, "Where exactly did you get that comic book?"

"This one I got in the Canterlot as the House of Enchanted Comics!" Spike replied. It was then the Mane seven looked at each other and then at Spike with unamused looks on their face.

"Well, I didn't know it meant they were _literally_ enchanted!" Spike protested.

"Aw, come on!"

"Seriously"

"You gotta be kidding me!" The other said, disagreeing with Spike's remark as they all walked out of the secret library room.

"I thought it just meant, like, the comics they sold there had really enchanting storylines," said Spike as he saw the others walk away, "Hey, wait up! I'm an important part of this team, remember?!" Spike then ran off the catch up with the rest of the group, leaving the comic book behind. Nopony never noticed that the comic book had started glowing once again and mysteriously disappeared, never to be heard of again.

For now...

 **This was definitely one of the more fun episodes to write about. I had a blast making Mario the pony version of Spider Man, sarcasm and all. Plus someone requested that I do a parody moment of Hulk and Thor with Fluttershy and Mario. You're welcome by the way. Mario is gonna feel that for weeks...**

 **And this also marks the 75th chapter of this fanfiction! Thank you all so much for the support!**

 **Things are going to get a little "Batty" in the next chapter. FYI: Mario is NOT going to turn into a bat. From what happens, it's not even possible...the "victim" never bites or hypnotizes anypony. And I don't feel comfortable having it happen that way either.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	76. Bats!

Bats!

 _Pony's Log Number 407: "The Stare" is a very dangerous tool everypony. I knew there was danger if it was ever misused, but I never expected something like this..._

It was just a few minutes of the dawn of a new day, Applejack was crouched down slightly as she eagerly waited for the sun to come up. Soon the sun made its appearance over the hills and the rooster began to crow.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack as she waved her fore-hooves excitedly before walking through all the apple trees, "It's officially Apple Bucking Day! Look at all those apples! Ripe and juicy, perfect for buckin'!" She then gave a tree a good buck with her hind legs. As the apples fell from the trees, some angelic music could be heard as she stood on her hind legs and smiled as all those beautiful, juicy apples fell around her with her fore-legs raised in the air. She then went to grab one apple with her fore-hoof.

SPLAT!

The apple not only lost its sparkle, but it became mush when Applejack tried to grab it. She then noticed that all the apples she had bucked were also all shriveled up.

"What the heck is goin' on?" Applejack asked as she looked up and gasped, "They're _back_!" There above her head were various bats chattering and flying in the sky. These were not just regular fruit bats.

They were _vampire_ fruit bats!

(Main theme)

It wasn't long before Applejack began to ring the bell on top of the barn.

"Attention!" Applejack called out as the rest of the Mane seven and Spike rushed over to the barn, "This is a Sweet Apple Acres code red! I need all hooves - and claws - on deck!"

"Calm down, Applejack," said Rarity as she approached the orange pony and the rest of the group had arrived behind them.

"Calm down?!" Applejack exclaimed as she got into Rarity's face defensively, "How can I calm down at a time like this?! Vampire fruit bats are attackin' Sweet Apple Acres!"

"But I thought the fruit bats usually stayed put in the west orchard," Twilight said curiously.

"The only exception was during the Apple Family Reunion," Mario said to himself.

"The _fruit bats_ do," said Applejack as she paced about in front of the group, "but these aren't just your everyday ordinary fruit bats. They're vampire fruit bats!" A dark shadow appeared over her face as she said vampire fruit bats.

"I'll be darned if they think they're gonna sink their fangs into my blue ribbon apple," Applejack continued as she walked over to an apple tree and removed the cloth to show a red apple the size of a pony, which sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow," said the girls.

"That is one BIG apple," said Mario.

"Awesome!" said Spike.

"This here's our entry into the Appleloosa State Fair's produce competition," said Applejack as she breathed into the apple's surface and started to shine it with her tail, "You know how much TLC goes into getting an apple to grow like this?"

"Applejack!" said Rarity in amazement as she walked up to the apple and admired her reflection, "When you go big, you _really_ go big!"

"Them vampire bats want to shrivel it up like a raisin!" said Applejack worriedly. It was then Fluttershy hovered over to her.

"Oh, I'm sure if we just let them know how special that particular apple is to you," said Fluttershy, "They'll leave it alone."

"Yeah, right," said Applejack with an eye roll, "Be my guest!"

"Hey, didn't you forget who's the animal expert around here?" Mario said sternly as he hovered by Applejack and went to go see if he could help Fluttershy.

A little later, several trees were filled with ominous looking bats that were perched in the branches with several shriveled up apples littering up the grounds. Mario made a face at the sight as he and Fluttershy flew up to one of the bat infested trees.

"Ugh," said Mario, "and I thought moldy apples looked nasty." Then he and Fluttershy landed.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Vampire Bat-" Fluttershy began.

"GAH!" Mario yelped as the bat tossed the recently drained apple at their fore-hooves, causing it to splat.

"We were just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind leaving that really big apple alone?" Fluttershy requested kindly but also sheepishly. One bat opened its wings and fired a barrage of apple seeds at Fluttershy, who gasped and ran off.

"Hey! No need to be rude!" Mario scolded, "All we asked is if you leave the giant apple alone. If you and your family are _that_ hungry. We can find a way to help you out! YAH!" The bat simply hissed in reply and shot seeds at Mario as well.

"Well? What'd he say?" Applejack asked as Fluttershy and Mario arrived with apple seeds in their manes.

"Um...yes," said Fluttershy as she and Mario removed the seeds from their manes.

"Huh?!" Applejack exclaimed hopefully.

"But...it could've been a no," said Fluttershy.

"Oh," said Applejack in disappointment and irritation.

"This is the first vampire bat I've ever met and, well, it might take some time for Mario and I to really understand their language," said Fluttershy in her defense.

"Uh-huh," said Applejack with a rather annoyed look on her face, "And in the meantime, this pest and her vermin friends are gonna go after my prized apple and, while they're at it, every other apple in the orchard!"

"Calm down, Applejack," said Mario, "being impatient isn't going to help us find a solution to your problem!"

"I ain't got time!" Applejack snapped as she stuck her face into Mario's, "These vampire bats are nothin' but a bunch of monsters!"

" _Monsters_?!" said Fluttershy, "Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Not to mention a bit closed-minded," Mario added.

"No, I do not and no, I ain't," said Applejack casually.

[Applejack - the view showed Fluttershy, Mario, and Applejack looking at a tree of vampire bats, which disperse into a large cluster of flying bats with creepy red eyes. As Applejack sang, the coloration resembled an old Technicolor horror movie. She raised her fore-hooves near her chin before getting into Twilight's face and then Spike's. Applejack then marched down the path and looked toward an apple tree showing two bats grabbing an apple and gobbling them up. Then another bat appeared from the branches and shot a shriveled up apple at Applejack's fore-hooves.]

 _Those vampire bats will give you a fright  
Eating apples both day and night  
They rest for a minute, maybe three  
Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree_

[Applejack - She stomped the wilted apple, got into Rarity's face, then wrapped a fore-leg around Pinkie as she sang. Pinkie and Rarity shared worried looks with each other. Applejack then walked away and faced the group. As she mentioned the orchard's destruction, the branches and leaves of the trees behind her erupted into dozens of black bats.]

 _They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin'  
'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction_

[Fluttershy - she and Mario appeared beside Applejack, the coloring returning to normal. Applejack turned her head away as Fluttershy sang. Fluttershy and Mario hovered to the others. The rest of the group look at the yellow Pegasus as Applejack walked behind her glaring at both Fluttershy and Mario.]

 _Now wait just a minute, there another side to this  
And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss_

[Fluttershy and Mario - As they sang together, a small bat family showing a mother, father, and baby bat are together on a tree branch. Fluttershy and Mario hovered before them as the baby bat flew around them and Fluttershy nuzzled it.]

 _These bats are mamas and papas too  
They care for their young just like we ponies do_

[Applejack - As she sang, the ominous coloring returned as she glared at Fluttershy and Mario. Applejack walked away from the ground in the fore-ground as Fluttershy and Mario hovered over to the group. Above Applejack in another tree, a bat was sitting at a restaurant style table with an apple on a plate. Then another bat stole the apple on the plate. Applejack then got into Spike's face with Rainbow hovering behind the little dragon. Applejack then walked over to the bats that were fighting over the apple. A quick horizontal swipe of her fore-leg shooed the two bats away from the apple.]

 _Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind  
These creatures have a one-track mind  
The orchard is not their restaurant  
But do they ever think what others may want?  
No! They don't! And that is just a fact  
These bats, they simply don't know how to act_

[Fluttershy - She sang alone for a bit before she showed two bats sharing and eating an apple together. Mario then joined her as the view showed a shower of seeds raining from above and into the grounds of the orchard.]

 _That's where I have to disagree_

[Fluttershy and Mario]

 _They're loyal to their family  
Spreading seeds far and wide_

[Applejack - her ominous background reappears as she sang. She held a black cloth around herself to make her resemble and imitate a vampire. As she does so, a shadow of a bat appeared behind her while all but Mario and Fluttershy watched her. They stepped back when the bat shadow flew away and showed them a orchard of ruined trees.]

 _You see one comin', you'd better run and hide!  
They're big and ugly and mean as sin  
Will ya look at the state my trees are in?_

[Fluttershy and Mario -As they sang, a new apple tree grew above them, but Applejack refused to listen.]

 _They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster._

[Applejack - She raised a fore-leg to knock down the tree like it was a cardboard backdrop. Mario and Fluttershy flew away.]

 _They've turned my life to a total disaster!_

[Rarity - As Fluttershy and Mario landed, Rarity sang and walked around the two ponies.]

 _Well, I for one don't have a doubt  
These vermin must be stamped right out_

[Rainbow Dash - As she sang, she got into Fluttershy and Mario's faces. The former looked intimidated while the later glared angrily at the blue Pegasus.]

 _I second that, they've got to go  
These bats, they've got to hit the road_

[Applejack - She approached the others as they followed her.]

 _It comes down to just one simple fact  
They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back!_

[All except Fluttershy and Mario - the rest of the group marched around Fluttershy and Mario as they chanted. The two ponies caught in the middle looked at the group. Then each chanting pony was given their own backdrop as they kept chanting. Applejack pointed a fore-hoof at both Fluttershy and Mario.]

 _Stop the bats! Stop the bats!  
Make them go and not come back!  
Stop the bats! Stop the bats!  
Make them go and not come back!  
Stop the bats! Stop the bats!  
Make them go and not come back! _

[Applejack - As she sang, she got into Mario and Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy cowered down fearfully, unable to stand her ground. Mario tried to stare Applejack down and defend Fluttershy, but Applejack got so aggressively close to his face that Mario fell onto his back. As Applejack finished singing, the others nodded in agreement.]

 _Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact  
They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack!_

Mario glared at the group indignantly. Poor Fluttershy was still rather shaken up at being out-sung. Rarity soon appeared before the shivering yellow Pegasus.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy and Mario," said Rarity as she helped the former to her hooves and the latter got back on his hooves, "But I believe Applejack has made the better argument. These vampire bats are downright dreadful." Mario just rolled his eyes indignantly.

"So let's get to roundin' them up so they don't destroy the rest of my orchard," said Applejack as she walked across the foreground toward the orchard.

"Fruit bat round-up, fruit bat round-up," Pinkie sang in a melody similar to the Winter Wrap Up song as she bounced by.

"Um, excuse me, but, um," Fluttershy stuttered, "what if instead of rounding them up, we...let them have part of the orchard?"

"Not a bad idea, Fluttershy," said Mario in agreement, but Applejack froze in place and gave a shocked whinny.

"Have you two lost your pest-lovin' minds?!" Applejack snapped as she turned around and faced them.

"They're only here because they're hungry," said Fluttershy and Mario nodded in agreement before approaching the orange pony, "If we build a sanctuary for them, they could have their very own apples to enjoy! After a while, they could even help the rest of your orchard! The vampire bats don't eat the seeds of the apples, and when they spit them out, they grow into even more productive apple trees!"

"Think of this like an investment into the farm, Applejack," Mario added, trying to add a more business perspective to entice Applejack into the idea, "This sanctuary could increase apple production and increase the quality of your apples! That means more money in the Apple Family budget and higher quality apple goods!" Despite his efforts to be persuasive, Applejack just looked unamused as the others just gave the two ponies blank looks.

"Listen, Fluttershy, Mario. That sounds real nice 'n' all," said Applejack then got into the two ponies' faces, "but every seconds we spend buildin' this so-called 'sanctuary' is a second they'll spend destroyin' orchards!"

"Ugh, seriously AJ, will you quit being so short-sighted about this?" Mario retorted, "What's got you so polarized about these bats, besides the fact they eat your apples?"

"You don't know what it was like the last time there was an infestation," Applejack explained to Fluttershy and Mario as the rest of the group came up to them, "But Granny Smith has told me enough stories about it that just the thought of it gives me nightmares!" It was then a flashback was seen of young Granny Smith and her family giving out single apples to other members of the family carrying buckets. Right behind them were several destroyed apple trees.

"Granny says we lost a huge section of orchard that year," Applejack explained, "They had to ration out apples all winter!"

"What about the cider?" Rainbow asked worried as she hovered nearby, "There was still cider, right?"

"Not...a...drop," said Applejack in a deadpan tone.

"No cider?! _No cider_?!" said Rainbow frantically as she got into Applejacks face, then Fluttershy's, and then Mario's, "We need to round up these monsters, and we need to do it now!" Rainbow waved her fore-legs about as the others watched Rainbow hover around them.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen, Dashie, you're not helping!" Mario retorted annoyingly.

"If Granny Smith wasn't with Apple Bloom an' Big Macintosh checkin' our produce competition in Appleloosa," said Applejack, "she'd be here tellin' us to do just that!"

"Or telling you stop being a stubborn mule and listen to reason," Mario remarked to himself.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, Mario," said Twilight as she walked up to them, "but I think Applejack is right. I just wish there was another way we could convince them not to eat them in the first place. Maybe there is...!" Twilight got a smirk on her face. Mario looked worried.

"Honey...what are you thinking?" Mario asked worried but didn't receive an answer.

It wasn't long before they were back at the Library where Twilight had been searching her books until she found the book she was looking for.

"So, there's good news and bad news," said Twilight.

"Do we get to chose which we want to hear first?" Mario asked bluntly as he stood next to Fluttershy.

"No," Twilight replied bluntly as Mario glared at her, "The good news is that I found a spell that can get the vampire fruit bats to stop wanting to suck the juice from the apples." Mario's eyes widened.

"Is this spell similar to that one you cast on the parasprites way back when?" Mario asked wearily.

"Yes," said Twilight before she walked up to Fluttershy, "but in order for the spell to work, I need the bats' full and complete attention." Mario and Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy said worried.

"You're not suggesting..." Mario said in the same tone.

"Fluttershy, I need you to do your Stare on the bats," Twilight told the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh gosh," said Fluttershy, "I don't know."

"What's the problem?" said Rainbow as she got into Fluttershy's face, "You've used the Stare plenty of times before!" Mario then used his magic to push Rainbow away from the yellow Pegasus.

"Yes, but it's not something I take lightly," said Fluttershy.

""The Stare" is a _very_ powerful tool, but it can be dangerous if it is not used properly," said Mario, "Plus the spell Twilight is considering is _not_ very reliable. Several ponies have tried to use that spell in a justifiable manner and things have never worked out in their favor. In fact, this spell might makes things worse..."

"Besides that," said Fluttershy firmly, "I've made a vow not to use it except in dire circumstances, especially after I traumatized Mario."

"Mario's fine!" said Rainbow before pondering and saying in an ominous tone, "The Stare!"

"YAAH!" Mario shrieked before ducking behind Fluttershy and shivering fearfully. Rainbow just groaned.

"This circumstance is plenty dire to me!" Applejack retorted.

"Me too!" Rainbow added, "Think of the cider! Won't somepony _please_ think of the cider?!" Rainbow then squatted down on the floor on the verge of tears.

"Oh brother," Mario remarked as he finally recovered and stood back up.

"I'm sorry," said Fluttershy firmly, "I just don't like the idea of taking away the thing that really makes the vampire fruit bats..." She inhales to project her point, "...vampire fruit bats! It just feels wrong!"

"I agree," said Mario, "There has to be a better solution!"

"But if we _don't_ do this," Twilight protested as the others surrounded Fluttershy, "there won't be any apples left for anypony here in Ponyville. Doesn't that feel wrong, too?" Fluttershy was feeling very put on the spot until Mario stood in front of her.

"Alright, back-off, back off!" Mario yelled sternly, making the others step back, "Listen to all of you! You're getting so impatient trying to deal with these vampire bats that you're forcing Fluttershy into doing something neither she or myself feel is right!"

"Those bats are going to destroy my orchard if we don't _do something now_!" Applejack yelled as the others bickered in agreement.

"Enough!" Mario shouted loudly as he raised his fore-legs into the air, "Listen, give Fluttershy and I some time to think this over. She has a right to say yes or no to your idea and _none of you_ are going to pressure her into something she doesn't want to do. Not this time! Come on, Sis!" Mario then headed for the front door as Fluttershy sighed before following him. The rest of the group just looked at each other wondering what Mario and Fluttershy would decide, except for Applejack. She was just glaring at Mario and fuming to herself. Outside, Fluttershy and Mario were just taking a slow flight around the town.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, big brother," said Fluttershy, "I'm still not too good with confrontations."

"You were doing just fine," said Mario, "The trouble is that everypony is too closed minded to listen to us." Fluttershy just sighed.

"I still have to make a decision," said Fluttershy.

"I thought you already did," said Mario.

"Well, the bats are still eating up the apples," said Fluttershy, "I don't want anypony not to have any apples this winter, or cider in Rainbow's case." Mario sighed.

"True," said Mario, "But there just has to be another way..." The two best friends just continued their flight a little longer before they had finally come to an agreement about what to tell the others. Then they headed back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Okay, so when they asked what your decision is?" said Mario, "what are you going to say?"

"I won't use my Stare on the bats," said Fluttershy firmly, "but Mario and I have come up with an idea of what we can do."

"Then I'll explain how we found a small strip of land on the edge of Sweet Apple Acres that has good soil, and with my growth spell, will produce a nice little apple sanctuary for the bats in under a hour," said Mario, "Alright! We're good to go!" The two shared a hoof-bump as they made their way toward the barn. The rest of the group was waiting for them.

"So what's it gonna be, Fluttershy?" Applejack demanded, "Will you do your Stare on the bats or not?"

"Um...um..." Fluttershy hesitated since everypony was staring at her. Mario patted her shoulder with a fore-hoof and gestured for the yellow Pegasus to answer. Applejack gave Mario a dirty look, making Fluttershy nervous. She was afraid of what the orange pony might do to Mario if she said no. As a result, she cracked under the pressure.

"Okay, I'll do it," Fluttershy conceded. Mario's jaw dropped as a strained squeak escaped his mouth.

"Good choice," said Rarity, "I knew you wouldn't with those icky bats!" Rarity flinched at the thought.

"They're not icky," said Fluttershy indignantly to herself.

"First round of cider's on me!" Rainbow announced as she flew up to the rooftop of the barn.

"Hold it right there!" Applejack retorted, "We've gotta round up these beasts with wings first! Time's a wasting!" Fluttershy just looked back to see Mario looking very hurt and upset. She just looked away as the others headed into the orchards to round up the bats. Mario eventually followed, but made no effort in rounding up the bats.

As the bats just chittered amongst themselves, Applejack tied a basket of apples on Pinkie's head. She then bounced past several vampire fruit bats so they would follow her. Rarity, now wearing a hazmat suit, used her magic to hold a net and try and capture a bat. But then an apple went splat all over the part of her mask she used to see.

"Ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" Rarity yelped as the bat pasted itself onto her mask to eat the apple mush. Rarity ran off with several more bats chasing after her. Elsewhere, a bat in another tree was eating an apple before spiting the seeds away. It was then Rainbow zoomed up.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she captured the bat, as well as several other bats in the tree and those nearby. Pinkie then giggled as she set her apple basket down near a bare tree that Twilight and Fluttershy had set up several baskets loaded with apples. Rarity then ran by as the bats that had been chasing her came to rest in the tree. Rainbow then did a multi-colored cyclone to deposit all the bats she had captured into the tree. One bat tried to leave but Rainbow blocked its way to keep it from escaping.

"Good work, everypony!" said Applejack as the others minus Mario gathered around her, "I think we got 'em all!" She then turned to Fluttershy, who still looked uncertain and worried.

"Now all we need is for you to do your Stare," Applejack told Fluttershy.

"Oh, um, are you sure I really need-" Fluttershy looked back to see that all the girls and Spike were nodding.

"No, you don't have to do this!" said a firm voice as they all looked up to see Mario hovering in front of the tree with his fore-hooves crossed.

"Move aside Mario!" Applejack ordered sternly. Mario glared back.

"No!" said Mario sternly as Applejack growled at him.

"Mario, we don't have time for games!" Twilight told him, "Move aside so Fluttershy can use her Stare on the bats!"

"No!" Mario repeated firmly. Twilight blinked.

"What did you say to me?" Twilight retorted in shock, "You do _not_ say "no" to me!"

"Twilight, I'm trying to help you here!" Mario protested, "I don't think you should do this! The last time you tried this spell, you nearly had all of Ponyville gobbled up by parasprites! Nothing good has ever happened when using this spell!"

"Listening to me would be for the greater good!" Twilight retorted.

"Yeah, well stopping you from doing something dumb is the _greatest_ good!" Mario protested.

"Excuse me?" Twilight snapped, "I'm _your wife_. I'm the _greatest good_ you're _ever_ gonna get!" Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Mario, please," said Fluttershy softly, "I know we had our own plan, but...everypony wants me to do this!"

"Yeah and we all want Rainbow to wear ribbons in her mane and Rarity to go out in public without makeup," Mario remarked sarcastically, "but they're not giving into the pressure, Fluttershy! Don't let our friends force you into doing this! Stand up for yourself!" Rainbow and Rarity blushed at Mario's remarks and glared at him.

"Mario, I've made my decision," said Fluttershy firmly. Mario's glare just melted as he slowly hovered back down to the ground.

"Will _anypony_ please try something else? Please listen to me! You're going about this all wrong!" Mario pleaded but Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow glared. Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike just gave him sad looks. Fluttershy just looked away.

"You never listen to me," Mario said sadly, "You're going to destroy the orchard and when you do...don't come crying to me!" Mario then took off and flew away. Applejack snorted.

"Now that the drama queen is out of the way," Applejack remarked spitefully, "Fluttershy go and do your thing!"

"Okay," said Fluttershy as she hovered up to tree and looked at the bats, "I really, really, _really_ hate to do this to you...I hope you can forgive me..." Fluttershy then performed "The Stare" at the bats. The bats just hissed at Fluttershy as first, but soon start to stare back at her.

"Good...Now you go, Twilight!" said Applejack. Twilight then focused intensely so her horn glowed brightly. She soon encased all the bats in her magic glow as the bats continued to stare blankly at Fluttershy. Fluttershy was in full concentration as she stared at the bats intensely. Twilight was soon sweating a little when she finally finished the spell.

"You can stop staring, Fluttershy," said Twilight. Fluttershy appeared to be in deep focus, even sweating a bit before the yellow Pegasus finally snapped herself out of her concentration.

"Did it work?" Spike asked as the others watched as Applejack gave Rainbow a nod. Rainbow nodded back before presenting a nearby bat with an apple. The bat just sniffed at it before flying off.

"Ye-he-heah, whoo!" Rainbow cheered.

"My crop is saved!" said Applejack as she raised her fore-legs into the air excitedly, "Yee-haw!"

"We'll be drinking cider all winter long!" Rainbow added with glee.

"I wanna thank you for your help," said Applejack as Twilight and Fluttershy approach her, "I couldn't have it without you."

"Aw, don't mention it, Applejack," said Spike as he walked past the girls in the fore-ground, "It was my pleasure! Really!" The others just stared at him and said nothing.

"And Mario thought something bad was gonna happen," Applejack muttered before spitting on the ground definitively, "Puh! Now all we gotta do is sweep up these cores so I can start buckin' fresh tomorrow mornin'!" The rest of the group followed the orange pony with Fluttershy following close behind. Fluttershy then noticed a sparkling apple and started to sniff it.

And nopony seemed to notice!

It was already nightfall when Twilight and Spike returned to the library.

"Honey, I'm home!" Twilight called out but was surprised to see that Mario was nowhere to be seen.

"Mario?" Spike called out as he checked upstairs on the second floor but found nothing either. Twilight then headed to their bedroom and found Mario on his side of the bed snuggled inside the blanket. She couldn't tell if he was asleep, hiding, or even sulking. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Pouting isn't going to do you any good you know," said Twilight sternly to her husband, "What's done is done and it all turned out okay! You can't go having a pity party because nopony wanted to do things your way!" Mario said nothing and didn't move. Twilight just groaned and headed back downstairs. If she had bothered to approach the bed, she would have seen that Mario was crying.

The next morning, Applejack was once again waiting for the start of the new day.

"Apple Bucking Day, take two!" said Applejack eagerly. It wasn't long before the sun appeared in the horizon and the rooster crowed.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack excitedly before she walked through the orchard, "Time to collect those juicy, sweet apples!" Applejack then bucked a tree watched as they fell from the branches. The minute she saw the apples, her smile turned into a whimper. Applejack wasted no time rushing as fast as she could to the Library. She was about to knock on the door when Mario open it to leave for his early morning run and parkour. The two ponies exchanged dirty looks before Mario revved his hooves and raced away. Applejack kept her game face on as he disappeared. Twilight then made her appearance.

"Morning Applejack," said Twilight, "Ignore my husband's bad attitude, he's still having his little tantrum over..."

"Is Mario out of hearing range?" Applejack asked bluntly.

"Yes," said Twilight slowly, "why..."

"Something's gone wrong!" Applejack said frantically with a panicked look on her face. Twilight wasted no time rounding up Spike and the rest of the girls so they could head to Sweet Apple Acres.

"What about Mario?" Fluttershy asked the group when they came to her cottage.

" _Forget about him_!" Applejack and Twilight snapped and that was the end of that. Once they were back at the orchard, Twilight was shocked to see all the shriveled up apples.

"The spell didn't work!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You're darn tootin' the spell didn't work!" Applejack retorted angrily, "I think we're gonna have to take more extreme measures!"

"I hear ya, Applejack!" said Rainbow as she hovered above the group, "C'mon everypony! Let's track down those vampire bats!" Rainbow then took off as the group went to track down the bats. They soon found the bats chittering about in some apple trees. But other than just flying about the trees, none of the apples were being eaten. One bat was even reading a comic book when Rainbow offered it an apple. The bat just swatted the apple away. The apple went splat as it was punctured by Rarity's horn.

"Wait a minute...I don't think these bats are the ones that sucked my apples dry," said Applejack as Rarity used her magic to pull the apple off her horn and dropped it on the ground.

"But if the vampire bats aren't eating your apples..." said Rarity.

"Who is?" said Twilight before turning to the yellow Pegasus, "Fluttershy, you're our animal expert. Do you know any other creatures that might be capable of this?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," said Fluttershy as she looked away.

"I bet it was Mario," said Applejack sternly, "He didn't want our plan to work. I bet he snuck out during the night and did something to make the apples shrivel up so I would admit our plan wasn't a good idea!"

"Applejack, such an accusation!" said Rarity aghast, "I'll admit that Mario was a bit...unreasonable...yesterday, but he would never do such a thing to prove you wrong!"

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "Mario may get really mad or annoyed with us when we ignore him, but he'd never try to get back at anypony over it!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Twilight, "We'll have to catch whoever it is in the act."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rarity asked curiously.

"A stakeout...!" said Twilight with a smirk.

It wasn't long before nightfall and the moon was high in the sky.

"The witching hour..." said Rainbow spookily from above the five girls and Spike. They all just exchanged nervous looks with each other as an owl hooted and they stood outside the now spooky looking apple orchard.

"So...did you ask Mario if he would help us?" Rarity asked Twilight, who just snorted before sighing.

"Mario left a note saying he's helping Mrs. Cake for the day," said Twilight, "then sent another note that he was going to be working late. So...I didn't bother to ask him."

"We don't need his help!" said Applejack sternly, "We can handle this without him!" Fluttershy then looked about nervously.

"Maybe we should just call this off," said Fluttershy as she looked around, "Not sure about the rest of you guys...but I'm really hungry..." Fluttershy suddenly sounded a bit zoned out as she looked at a nearby apple, drooling as she looked at it.

"Oh, Fluttershy," said Rarity and Fluttershy regained her senses, "it'll be okay. Don't forget, darling, we're all in this together."

"That's right," said Twilight, "We can handle this situation without my husband. Nopony leaves this orchard until we've solved this mystery. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" said the rest of the group as the ventured into the apple orchard.

"Does everypony have their pony signals?" Applejack asked as Twilight and Rarity made some beacons appear from their horns that showed their cutie marks on it. Pinkie did the same but used a regular flashlight to do so.

"Now remember, Pinkie Pie," Applejack told her, "only use the signal if you see somethin' suspicious."

"I got it," said Pinkie as she shinned her flashlight into Applejack's eyes, dazing her and knocking her out, "Something suspicious..."

(lose a life fanfare)

As one of the other ponies gave Applejack a green and white mushroom to revive her, Pinkie narrowed her eyes and looked cautiously from side to side. She then saw Fluttershy sniffing an apple.

" _Whatcha doin'_?!" Pinkie demanded as Fluttershy stopped sniffing the apple, said nothing, and walked off. Pinkie just tucked her flashlight into her mane as the rest of the group ventured down the main path.

"Alright, now everypony split up," Applejack instructed, "We'll each patrol our own row of the orchard. Whoever or _what_ ever's destroyin' my apples has gotta be here somewhere." Rarity, Spike, and Twilight nervously ventured forward as Pinkie and Applejack suspiciously looked around. Fluttershy then went off to the side.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Fluttershy nervously, "A _really_ bad feeling about this..." It was then Fluttershy noticed another apple and suddenly started to zone out again.

"That apple...it's looks...so juicy...and sweet..." Fluttershy said in a droned out tone, Suddenly, her eye color changed from blue to red. Her mouth began to drool as she licked her lips hungry when one of her upper teeth turned into a fang!

Meanwhile, Mario was still at Sugarcube Corner. He had finished his work a long time ago, but was still not really interested in returning home. Mrs. Cake had been aware that Mario had been upset, but with the day being so busy, she had decided to wait until things had settled down before speaking up. Once the day's work was done, she made Mario a special chocolate malt, his favorite flavor by the way, and they sat down at a nearby table to talk. Mario explained between some slow slurps about the situation.

"I just don't know what else to do, Mrs. Cake," said Mario sadly with his fore-legs crossed on the top of the table, "I knew that having mostly girls as best friends would mean that I would end being teased and such, but this constant disregard for my feelings and opinions is getting on my nerves! Ever since that whole incident with Philomena, Mom, or Princess Celestia, encouraged me to stand up for myself when I feel like something isn't right. I'm not perfect, but...these girls are just too headstrong for my own good and that includes my own wife..."

"I see..." said Mrs. Cake attentively.

"I used to think that standing firm and speaking up would make me lose my friends," said Mario, "But just because I love and care about them so much doesn't mean I should let them reduce me to some sidekick or doormat. If I feel what they're doing isn't right, I should have the right to call them out on it!"

"True," said Mrs. Cake, but her tone urged Mario to continue.

"But what do you do when they refuse to listen?" said Mario, "This isn't the first time I was ignored and they later realize that I was in the right. I'm not looking to say "I told you so". I just want to keep them from making those mistakes, but this keeps happening over and over again. The worst of it being from Applejack, Rainbow, and even Twilight. Does being a stallion really mean my opinion has no value?"

"Now hold on there for a second, dear," said Mrs. Cake, "Being a stallion doesn't mean that you're feelings are not important. You just have six very strong minded ponies for best friends. I can understand that you would feel ganged up on or outnumbered from time to time." Mario sighed.

"I try to be a good, supportive friend," said Mario, "and even a supportive husband when it happens with Twilight. I thought I could swallow my pride and accept that I'll be shut down all the time...but it hurts my feelings when it happens. I'm just looking out for them and they would rather learn things the hard way. This is the first time I didn't want to stick around and watch them have to deal with the consequences. Am I being selfish? Should I let them learn the hard way? I don't know...I thought I was finally putting my hoof down. I shouldn't have to keep cleaning up the messes they make because they disregarded what I have to say..." Mario then took a long slurp of his malt. Mrs. Cake was quiet for a few seconds.

"Let me ask you this, Mario," said Mrs. Cake, "How do you feel taking a step back and letting them handle things on their own?" Mario sighed.

"Lonely..." Mario replied, "I want to go see if they're okay, but...would they finally learn to listen to me? I feel like every time I do show up, they're thinking: Hey, he was right all along but since he came and saved us we don't need to learn anything!" Mario snorted.

"Mario, do you love your friends, wife included of course?" Mrs. Cake asked him.

"Yes, yes I love them very much," said Mario.

"Does repeating the same mistake really mean that you should stop caring and looking out for them?" Mrs. Cake asked him next. Mario then realized what Mrs. Cake was saying.

"Of course not," said Mario, "A good friend is always there for his friends, even if its appreciated or not. I remember learning that lesson after I rescued those radio ponies during Twilight and I's honeymoon."

"And unlike them, your friends do acknowledge that they hurt you when this happens," said Mrs. Cakes, "and they do acknowledge their mistakes correct?"

"Yeah, they do," said Mario, "They've even cried because of the fact it's happened over and over again. I can tell they're sorry, despite that it does happen over and over again."

"You wouldn't like it if your friends stopped caring because you kept making the same mistakes over and over again, would you?" Mrs. Cake replied as Mario shook his head as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I wasn't trying to turn my back on them," said Mario sadly, "I just couldn't take watching them make a poor decision and seeing the consequences unfold, consequences that I tried to stop but wasn't strong enough to prevent..."

"Mario, sometimes ponies need to learn their lessons the hard way," said Mrs. Cake firmly, "and I'm sure you did all you could. But in the end, if they need you, are you going to turn them away?"

"Never," Mario sniffled, "because I love my friends and they do care about me...despite making me feel this way sometimes." Mrs. Cake smiled as she handed Mario a spare cloth to dry his eyes. Mario then finished off his malt before getting up and making his horn glow pink. He stayed quiet for a moment before humming to himself.

"I can sense they're in trouble," said Mario, "Time to go be a true friend, or husband in Twilight's case." Mrs. Cake chuckled as Mario gave her hug.

"Thanks for the advice and the malt," said Mario with a smile. Mrs. Cake nodded as Mario walked out of the shop, then took off into the sky.

 _Don't worry everypony! I'm coming!_ Mario thought to himself.

Pinkie was then startled when she heard someone taking a bit out of the apple and a black shadow ran past Pinkie in the foreground.

"What was that?!" said Pinkie when she saw another shriveled up apple and gasped, "Suspicious! It's pony signal time!" Pinkie giggled to herself as she poked the apple with her mane and got ready to send her signal. It was then the shadow hissed and ran across the foreground again, making Pinkie drop her flashlight and look around nervously.

Rarity was also looking around on her own when a mysterious shadow hovered above her.

"Who's there?" said Rarity when she saw the shadow, "Oh, well, there's obviously no need to worry about that shadowy figure overhead." It was then the shadow hovered a little too low for Rarity's comfort, making her duck.

"Or maybe there is!" said Rarity, clearly frightened, "I'll think I'll just go see how Rainbow Dash is doing..." Rarity then picked up her pace to find the blue Pegasus. At the moment, Rainbow was sternly hovering low to the ground when the mysterious shadow hovered above her.

"Uh...who's there?" Rainbow asked timidly. The wind just howled eerily when she noticed a pony silhouette not too far away.

"Answer me or you'll regret it!" Rainbow demanded, but the silhouette said nothing.

"Fine have it your own way!" said Rainbow as she charged at the silhouette and tackled it to the ground, "Take that, you, you, you...scarecrow...Oh." Rainbow just groaned as she saw the now beaten up scarecrow pony on the ground. The shadow figure then appeared in the foreground and flew off. As for Twilight, she was just nervously looking around her section of the orchard and was startled by a noise. She turned to see that it was just an owl sitting on a tree branch hooting.

 _Mario, I wish you were here with me right now_ Twilight thought sadly when she saw the beacon with Applejack's cutie mark in it. Twilight quickly rushed over to Applejack's location. As some slurping could be heard nearby, Applejack was just sitting next to her flashlight with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging from her mouth.

"Applejack, what is it?" Twilight asked worried when a shriveled up apple hit her on the head. There up above them in a tree branch was a giant sized vampire bat hanging upside down from a nearby tree branch. Pinkie then flashed her light on it. Surprisingly, this bat was...pale yellow?!

"Suspicious!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly when the "bat" opened its wings and hissed at Pinkie. It wasn't a bat...

...it was Fluttershy!

As the rest of the group arrived, they were in shock of seeing Fluttershy looking like a bat. Fluttershy then used her bat like tongue to grab an apple and sucked up the juice from it.

"Fluttershy? Yoo-hoo!" Pinkie taunted as she flashed her light and waved a fore-leg into the yellow Peg...uh...bat's face, "Fluttershy!" Fluttershy just hissed at Pinkie again, making the Pinkie fall off the tree and onto her head, leaving the pink pony dazed.

"That's not Flutter _shy_!" Rarity exclaimed, "That's Flutter _bat_!"

"We've gotta get her down from there!" Twilight said worried.

"Uh...Fluttershy, sweetness," said Rarity, "please come down, and...do stop being a vampire bat." Fluttershy...er...Flutterbat...simply hissed at Rarity as she used her tongue to grab another apple to eat.

"Fluttershy! It's me, Rainbow Dash!" the blue Pegasus told the yellow bat as she got into the pale yellow bat's face, "Why don't you cut the bat act and come on down?!" Flutterbat then hissed at Rainbow and used her newly acquired bat wings to swat the blue Pegasus away.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped as she went into a tailspin and recovered before she hovered over to the others, "Maybe we should just let her come down when she's ready." Flutterbat then dived at them, making all but Pinkie duck.

"Flutterbat on the loose!" said Pinkie, " _Run for your lives_!" Flutterbat then went for another attack when she was suddenly knocked away by somepony's homing attack. Flutterbat hissed when they others looked up to a familiar stallion hovering above in a fighting stance.

"Mario!" they all shouted.

"Well, bat girl, wanna play?" Mario challenged sternly. Flutterbat hissed at him when Mario pulled out a cape with a giant picture of an apple on it.

"Toro! Toro!" said Mario as he held the cape to his side with his magic. Flutterbat squatted down despite being in the air and charged for the cape as Mario pulled away at the last second.

"Ole!" the others shouted. Mario did the same trick again as Flutterbat made another pass.

"Ole!" the others shouted again as Rarity, out of nowhere, tossed him a red rose. Mario caught it with his fore-hoof and sniffed it.

"WAH!" Mario yelped as Flutterbat smashed right into him and sent him into a tailspin and dropping the red rose. Before Mario could fully recover...

"YIPE!" Mario yelped again as Flutterbat narrowly missed diving at him. Mario was soon flying for his life as Flutterbat chased after him. While Mario's flying speed had improved, the fact Fluttershy was now a bat made it easier for her to keep up with him.

"Use your brakes!" Pinkie called out as Mario then tilted his wings to make himself slow down, allowing Flutterbat to fly past him as Mario charged up his horn. He then fired a green magic blast at Flutterbat.

BOING!

When the magic blast hit Flutterbat, she was sent flying higher into the air and away from the group, where she landed in a tree with a thud.

"What kind of magic blast was that?" Rainbow asked as Mario came in for a landing.

"Bounce magic," said Mario, "it's like if a pony ran into a trampoline head on."

"You may have stopped the Flutter _bat_ for now," said Pinkie before adding frantically, " _but she's gonna attack us again_!" Pinkie then started to dig herself a hole underground.

"Pinkie Pie, calm down!" aid Twilight as she came up to the panicking pony, "See? She's back on her...branch."

"Hopefully as long as we don't antagonize her or she stays put," Mario added, "I won't need to fight back..."

"She's just bidding her time!" said Pinkie fearfully, "Waiting for the right moment to pounce!"

"Well that's why I'm here!" Mario said as a matter of fact, "To protect you!" Pinkie then hugged him tightly.

" _I don't wanna see her eat you_!" Pinkie cried out.

"Pinkie Pie, bats don't eat ponies," said Applejack, "Not even vampire bats."

"True," said Mario, "they don't even bite ponies. Or turn them into vampires either..."

"But maybe vampire _ponies_ eat other ponies!" Pinkie pointed out as she was now back in her hole, "I'm not taking any chances!" Pinkie then turned the tip of her pink mane into a drill and burrowed underground.

"Pinkie she's not gonna...ugh, forget it!" said Mario in exasperation, "Nopony listens! Why did I even bother coming out here?"

"Because despite all that you love us," said a very sad voice behind her. Mario turned around to see Applejack, giving a look that showed sadness, worry, and even desperation. He looked to see the others looking just as sad and worried, maybe even a little afraid.

"Yeah, I do," said Mario, "disagreements or not, I had a feeling you guys were in trouble so I'm here to help anyway I can." The others gave him a small smile. Ones that Mario could tell where filled with gratitude.

"How did this happen?" Rarity pondered, "that's what I don't understand."

"I think this was actually our fault," said Twilight sadly.

" _Our_ fault?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And how'd you figure that?" Applejack asked. Twilight then used her magic to created a holographic LCD screen before them all.

"Okay, so this is me, these are the bats, and this is Fluttershy doing her stare," said Twilight as some silhouettes appeared of herself, the bats, and Fluttershy. "The Stare" was emphasized by the red waves coming out from Fluttershy's silhouette moving toward the bats.

"The spell was supposed to go right onto the bats like this," said Twilight as she made her silhouette's horn glow and the bat's desire for apples was now its own red beam, "but somehow the spell must have backfired. It took the vampire fruit bat's desire to be vampire fruit bats and transferred that desire into Fluttershy." The screen then showed the bat silhouette and their desire beam merged with Fluttershy's silhouette, turning her into a bat with a darker silhouette.

"That's what I was worried about," Mario added, "your spell required the bats to be at full attention of Fluttershy's Stare for it to work. However, you forget that for Fluttershy to use her Stare, she also had to be at full attention. Thus the spell..."

"...became a transfer spell!" Twilight realized as she made the screen disappear, "Ugh, so that's why you were trying to stop us from using it! C'mon, we'll reverse the spell and make it right!"

"Let's a go!" said Mario when the ground rumbled and Pinkie surfaced.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pinkie said excitedly, "Let's save Fluttershy before that thing eats us all!"

"Ugh, for the last time..." Mario growled.

"Honey, remember, Pinkie doesn't even listen to herself," Twilight reminded him.

"Right..." Mario groaned when Flutterbat appeared in the air and dived at them.

"Hit the deck!" Rainbow yelped as everypony else ducked. Mario then looked at Twilight.

"Honey, can you use your reverse spell while she's within range?" Mario asked.

"I don't think so," said Twilight, "she needs to be still for me to use it!"

"I see," said Mario quietly before he hovered up toward Flutterbat. The yellow bat hissed at him as Mario gave her a raspberry. Flutterbat charged as Mario then curled up into a ball and landed on her back, sending her plummeting down. Mario then drew up a force field for a battle once they arrived near the ground.

(cue favorite "Mid Boss" battle)

"Mario, what are y'all doing?" Applejack asked worried.

"Tiring her out!" Mario replied as Flutterbat hissed and then tried to dive at him. Mario jumped over her with ease. Then she seemed to disappear as Mario walked about the area, keeping his ears open. It was then Flutterbat dived straight down at his location, with Mario rolling out of the way just in time. Flutterbat did this attack two more times. Each time she did, some stars appeared from the ground. Mario then used his horn to suck them up, creating a much larger star above his horn. Then Flutterbat went in for another dive. Before Mario jumped over her, he fired the giant star at her. While the strike didn't break her momentum, she still flinched, which was a sign she had taken damage. Flutterbat then hovered to the foreground and then tried to charge at his location as she made her way to the fore-ground at high speed. Mario then cartwheel to avoid the first attack, then rolled to avoid the second, and jumped to avoid the third. Then Flutterbat did her air strike again, this time attacking five times instead of three. Mario gathered up all the stars into an even bigger one. When Flutterbat went for another basic dive, Mario fired the star at her. This time Flutterbat was knocked backwards. Flutterbat gave a loud hiss before she looked at Mario angrily. Flutterbat then hovered a good distance away from Mario and glared at him.

"What's she doing?" Twilight asked worried.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy hissed loudly, producing sound rings that came at Mario. He rolled out of the way to let the waves go by. The rest of the group covered their ears.

"Ow!" Spike yelped, "I forgot bats could do that!" Flutterbat then went for another screech, but this time Mario rolled just beside the sound waves and used his horn to sucked up a sound ring. He then squatted.

Mike Mario!

Mario then reappeared wearing some headphones on his head.

"What kind of copy ability is _that_?" Rainbow asked, clearly unimpressed.

"I'd just cover your ears if I were you!" said Spike, already doing so.

"He's right!" Mario called out as he dodged another screech attack, "I'm about to sing off key!" The others winced and covered their ears.

Mario then approached Fluttershy as she tried to go for another basic dive attack.

Mario gave a loud scream that shook the ground and generated three sound rings. Each of them hitting Flutterbat for damage. Mario then did the move again, but this time producing five sound rings that dealt damage to the yellow bat. Mario then took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could into his mike, generating seven sound rings at Flutterbat. Just as the seventh ring hit her...

CRITICAL STRIKE!

Flutterbat dropped to the ground, looking very woozy as the force field was lowered.

(Battle victory fanfare)

"Nice work there, Mario!" said Rainbow, "talk about a dangerous set of pipes!"

"Though, we appreciate it if you'd stick to singing _on key_ from now on, darling," said Rarity wearily. Mario smiled but then remembered something.

"Twilight, try your spell before..." Too late. Flutterbat had already recovered and was flying away from the group.

"Follow that bat!" said Pinkie as the others gave chase, but the Flutterbat had already shaken them off and was sitting above the tree branch watching the group run off. She then cringed and held her head a bit before her ears shaped into a more bat-like appearance.

"I can't believe we lost her!" said Rarity once they found they had lost sight of Flutterbat.

"Oh, Fluttershy, where are you?" said Twilight worried.

"This won't be easy," said Mario, "Bats have a special ability called sonar that allows them see in the dark using their ears."

"So...Fluttershy can outmaneuver us?" Rainbow asked, slightly puzzled.

"It also makes her hearing extra sensitive," Mario added, "It's why I used the mike ability to try and tire her out."

"So that's why you used a screaming attack," said Twilight, "very clever!" Mario smiled, but then the group heard a familiar hiss as Flutterbat went for another dive. The rest of the group tried to run to get away. but then Spike tripped over an apple as Flutterbat dived down at him. She then grabbed the apple next to him before slurping it up, squirting apple juice next to Spike. Flutterbat then hovered in front of the moon, impersonating a famous DC superhero logo.

"Look out!" Applejack called out, "Whoa!" The group ducked as Fluttershy dived down at them again, tossing the shriveled up apple and shoot its seeds at them.

"If she keeps this up, your whole crop will be gone in no time!" Rainbow said worried. Applejack just watched Flutterbat hover above before sighing sadly to herself.

"Guess it's the price I pay for ignoring the one pony who was only trying to help me," said Applejack quietly.

"B-b-b-but, the cider!" Rainbow pleaded.

"Is that all that matters to you?" Applejack snapped, "Mario warned us that this would happen and we didn't listen. Now I lose my crop and you lose your cider because of it!" Rainbow just landed softly, knowing Applejack was right. However, the thought of no cider that year just broke Rainbow's heart and she began to quietly cry.

"Rainbow, please don't cry," said Mario gently, "We're not giving up yet! There's still time to save the orchard and the cider!"

"That's the least of my worries," said Applejack sadly, "I just want my friend back."

"We'll never get her back unless we corner her and catch her so I can reverse the spell," Twilight remarked.

"Guess I better prepare for a rematch," said Mario.

"No, sweetie," said Twilight, "Fluttershy recovers too fast from your attacks. We need to think of something else." Mario then nodded in agreement before they went to track Flutterbat down. The sound of a wolf howling in the distance could be heard when they saw a familiar yellow bat hanging from a tree branch.

"There she is" said Twilight as Mario tried to rush as quietly and quickly as he could to try and capture her, but Flutterbat hissed and flew off just before Mario could even get within grabbing range.

"There she goes!" said Applejack.

"Shoot!" said Mario before heading back down the ground, "That's as quiet as I can get! Her hearing is too strong for me to sneak up on her!"

"Oh, this is no use," said Twilight, "I think the only way we're gonna catch her is if we find a way to lure her closer to us."

"And find a way to keep her still long enough to cast your reverse spell," said Mario as he pondered, "but how..."

"Aww, if only we had Fluttershy to do her Stare on the Flutterbat," said Pinkie.

"Stare...staring at herself..." Mario pondered aloud when he and Twilight gasped.

"That's it!" said Mario and Twilight together before smirking to each other.

It wasn't much longer before the group had brought along a large object behind a tarp and set the object just outside of the orchard. Rainbow then removed the tarp to reveal that the giant object was Applejack's giant apple.

"Okay, let's get our friend back," said Twilight, "Action stations!"

"Oh yeah! Mario time!" Mario chanted as he pumped his fore-legs, making himself glow orange to activate his "hero's sight" spell, before heading back into the orchard. Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity then took off as well. Applejack and Rainbow stayed behind as Applejack grabbed a fruit knife, holding the handle part with her mouth.

"So much for having the winning apple in the Appleoosa State Fair, huh?" Rainbow pointed out. Applejack just sighed.

 _I'm REALLY paying the price for ignoring Mario aren't I_? Applejack thought to herself. Mario just stayed behind his tree as quietly as he could until he saw a familiar yellow bat fly by. As soon as Flutterbat was at the right angle, time slowed down as Mario peeked out of his hiding spot and fired a green beam at Flutterbat.

BOING!

Flutterbat was sent flying into a tail spin, but then while she was in momentum, Mario fired a second time, sending her even higher and further away and much closer toward the giant apple. Rainbow noticed both blasts and smiled impressively.

"Nice shot, Mario!" Rainbow remarked. Applejack then made a surface cut into the apple with her fruit knife, causing the juices to ooze out of it. Rainbow then used her wings to fan out the apple scent into the air. Flutterbat hovered nearby and caught whiff of the scent. She sniffled the scent suspiciously before hissing menacingly and she dived for the giant apple.

"She's coming!" Rainbow told Applejack in a hushed tone. Once Flutterbat was only a few yards away, Applejack bucked the giant apple away so Flutterbat was looking at herself in a mirror that was being held up by Spike. Flutterbat was stunned for a moment before she held her head and tried to fly off. She then found herself looking into another mirror that was being held up by Pinkie. Flutterbat shook her head again and tried to escape, but then ran into a third mirror being held up by Rarity. Flutterbat just gasped and was now staring at herself with her jaw hanging out.

"She's stunned," said Mario, who had arrived just in time, "Honey now!" Twilight then made her horn glow and slowly surrounded Flutterbat into a thick ribbon of purple magic. Slowly but surely, Flutterbat's teeth and ears were returned to normal, as well as the rest of her body and wings. Then a bright flash of light was seen before the magic ribbon disappeared. Twilight then held the now cured Flutter _shy_ in her magic grip and set her gently back on the ground, where she plopped to the ground on her stomach. Twilight then made her horn stop glowing as Mario hugged his wife close for a job well done. Fluttershy slowly woke up.

"Oh...where am I?" she asked rather puzzled as the others cheered and gathered around her.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" said Applejack with relief.

"But...what happened to me?" Fluttershy asked as she rose to her hooves.

"You...don't remember?" Mario asked curiously.

"I know you weren't with us when we got here," said Fluttershy, "but now when you joined us."

"You turned into a vampire pony!" Pinkie told her as she got in front of Applejack. Fluttershy gasped.

"I tried to eat ponies?!" Fluttershy explained.

"Of course not!" Pinkie answered.

"So I wasn't a vampire?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes I was, or yes I wasn't?"

"Yes, you were!

"But I didn't try and eat ponies?"

"Yes!"

"I did?!"

"No!"

"I'm confused," Fluttershy remarked.

"Me too...and I was there!" said Rarity.

"I'll explain everything to you later, Flutters," said Mario, "We're all just glad your back to normal again." Mario hugged her close.

"Um, why do I have this urge to slug you right now?" Fluttershy remarked as she hugged Mario back.

"Please don't," said Mario with whimper, "Whatever you remember me doing was me only trying to tire you out so we could help you get back to normal. Plus I'm tired of feeling like the group's punching bag right now."

"You're not our punching bag," said Applejack, "You're a really great friend who cares about us even when we're being too stubborn and unreasonable. Thank you for helping us out."

"Anytime, everypony, anytime," said Mario as they all shared a group hug together.

The next morning, the vampire bats were heading to their now designated part of the orchard as Applejack finished hammering down the sigh showing that this was the bats new sanctuary.

"Fluttershy, Mario," said Applejack, "I'm real sorry I didn't take your suggestion in the first place."

"All is forgiven Applejack," said Mario, "We might have trouble communicating to each other sometimes, but that doesn't mean we still don't care for each other." Applejack smiled and the two shared a hug.

"And don't forget, now you'll get seeds that will grow into even bigger and better apple trees," Fluttershy added.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Rainbow asked hopefully as she wrapped a fore-leg around Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Yup! More cider too!" said Applejack.

"More _higher quality_ cider," Mario added.

"Yea-he-heah, whoo!" Rainbow cheered excitedly as she zoomed off.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, the Mane seven had gathered so Spike could write Applejack's journal entry.

"Okay, got the part about the spell, Mario protests about it, Fluttershy turning into a bat, Mario coming to help, and the Sanctuary," said Spike as he lay on the floor on his stomach with the book in front of them.

"Be sure to put in there I came to see that my short-term solution was a little short cited," said Applejack as she knelt forward beside Spike from the left.

"And that you shouldn't let anypony pressure you into doing something that you don't think is right," said Fluttershy as she knelt forward on Spike's left. Her remark made Applejack blush in embarrassment.

"Sometimes you have to tell even your closest friends "no"," Fluttershy added as the rest of the ponies stood behind her.

"Well said, Sis," said Mario.

"Anything you would like to add there Mario?" Applejack asked.

"But this is your..."

"I would like if you added something, sugarcube," said Applejack, "I'm sure you learned something from all of this." Mario just hummed before pondering for a second.

" _Communication is important, especially between good friends_ ," said Mario, " _Sometimes even the best of friends don't always see eye to eye. But in the end, it is important to always be there for your friends, even if they can be a tad stubborn._ " Applejack blushed once more.

"Yeah, well this stubborn friend is very grateful that you care so much, Mario," said Applejack.

"Same here," said Twilight, "I knew sometimes I still tune you out when I get to focused on doing something, but just know that it's not in purpose. It's just a bad habit I struggle with, but I promise I'll try harder to listen to you, okay?"

"Okay," said Mario, "I'll try not to get so upset about it either. I mean, I'm the only stallion among six very strong minded mares. This certainly won't be the last time this is gonna happen, but in the end, just know that I'm here for all of you. Whenever you do feel like you're way in over your head, just know that I'll be there to help you. I love you guys and that's _never_ gonna change." The others just smiled before the gathered around him for a group hug, including Spike.

"Now, how about we celebrate our stronger than ever friendship with a nice, juicy apple?" Applejack proposed as Fluttershy stared at it wearily. Even Mario looked a little nervous at the blank look Fluttershy was making.

"Stand back!" said Pinkie as she appeared with fake vampire teeth in her mouth and speaking in a Trottsilvanian accent, "I vant to suck its juuuice!" Pinkie then went to take a bite but only got her vampire teeth stuck into the apple. Pinkie just gave a squeaky smile. Everypony else just laughed. But when Fluttershy laughed, it was revealed that part of a fang was still existent in her teeth.

Mario had seen it and had Twilight check on Fluttershy later to make sure the spell had been removed completely. The couple and Fluttershy's minds were put to rest once they found the fang had disappeared a couple of days later.

Thus the threat of Flutterbat is no more!

...

I hope...

 **I hope nopony found it too disappointing that I didn't make Mario go batty and that I had him be the character in the right. Because in the end, he learned an important friendship lesson as well. It wasn't just an "I told you so" scenario and Mario learned that despite Applejack's headstrong attitude, she really appreciated that he's there to help her. So Mario got a little character growth. (yay!)**

 **And I actually did consider typing out the screams when Mario did the parody of Kirby's Mike attacks, but I just didn't know to spell the last scream...the one where Kirby goes punk rocker.**

 **Kudos if you got my parody joke from the Incredibles! It just didn't fit on the Power Ponies chapter.**

 **Next time, we take to the big city! And we get some Rarity and Mario bonding!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	77. Rarity Takes Manehattan

Rarity Takes Manehattan

 _Pony's Log Number 408: Twilight has always teased me about being too much like Rarity. Well, we do share similar behaviors and like to be creative and artistic, but now we both know how it feels to be taken advantage of..._

As the train stood ready to make its voyage from the Ponyville Station, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and Mario appeared carrying one suitcase apiece.

"There you are, Rarity!" said Spike as he arrived with a wagon loaded with a tall pile of luggage, "That's the last of your bags."

"Actually, Spike," said Rarity, "I've got one last pile of bags, over there!" Rarity then showed Spike another medium sized pile of luggage. Twilight glared and rolled her eyes at the marshmallow mare. Spike just looked at the pile with a stunned look on his face.

"Won't you be a dear?" Rarity asked sweetly as Twilight glared at her disapprovingly.

"Sure...I'll be a dear..." said Spike wearily as he tried to collect the other bags. Twilight was still glaring.

"Leave her alone, honey," Mario warned, "You do that with me all the time."

"You could just say no when I do," said Twilight.

"But I like serving you," Mario replied innocently. Twilight just groaned inwardly, yet she still had a smile on her face and kissed his cheek. She hated to admit it, but she liked it when Mario did things for her.

"An entire week in the fabulous city of Manehattan!" Rarity said excitedly as Twilight smiled and it was revealed the rest of the Mane seven were with the marshmallow pony, "Plus, all of my very best friends there with me!"

"Of course we'd all come along to support you and Mario during Fashion Week, Rarity!" said Twilight as she stood to the right.

"Not that you two will need it," said Fluttershy, "We're sure you'll win." Rarity then gave a happy squeal.

"I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that you'll all be there with me!" said Rarity, "However...Perhaps I can show you..." Rarity then put the suitcase she was carrying on the platform and opened it to show the group eight slips of paper.

"What's that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know!" said Pinkie excitedly, "A paper fan!"

"No," said Rarity, "it's-"

"A magic trick!" Pinkie interrupted as she bounced before Rarity and squatted down as she spoke, "You know, where I pick a card and remember what it is and then you put it back in the deck so you can't look at it and-"

" _These_ are tickets to the hottest musical on Bridleway!" said Rarity before Pinkie could finish.

"You _couldn't_ mean _Hinny of the Hills_..." Twilight exclaimed, "because that show's been sold out for months! Or _could you_?!"

"I could," said Rarity as her voice went up an octave, "I do." Mario nodded in agreement. Twilight gasped excitedly.

"Oh, Rarity, you didn't have to do that," said Twilight, "but...since you did..." The rest of the group cheered excitedly. Except for Spike and Pinkie, the former was still collecting and stacking the luggage and the latter hadn't really been listening.

"This trip is fun already!" said Pinkie as she cluelessly bounced about, "I _love_ jumping up and down!"

(Main theme)

It wasn't long before their train chugged along as it made its way to the big city of Manehattan. Soon the Mane seven were standing outside of the train station with Spike carrying all the luggage. Mario had offered to help him, but Spike was too stubborn to accept it. It didn't help that Rarity insisted Spike could manage on his own.

"Come along, ponies!" said Rarity, "I found us a place to stay only a block from the train station and in the very heart of this glorious metropolis!"

"Let'sa go!" Mario called out as Rarity and Mario lead the group down the street of what led to Equestria's version of Time Square.

"Hey look!" said Applejack as she pointed a fore-leg to something across the street, "That's the theatre where _Hinny of the Hills_ is playin'!" The rest of the group oohed excitedly as they headed across the street and past a long line of ponies waiting in line to get in and see the show.

"Wow, Rarity!" said Twilight impressively, "How'd you manage to get us seats for tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I gave some designs to the costume designer, so he pulled a few strings," said Rarity, "In fact, I wouldn't have never been able to speak and befriend the costume designer if Mario hadn't known one of the lead actors."

"Cool!" said Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow at once as they got close to Rarity.

"You _know_ one of the actors to _Hinny of the Hills_?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock to Mario as the others smiled excitedly.

"Indeed," said Mario, "We used to be part of the Canterlot Junior Theatre Troop back in the day. He always said I could have made it as an actor since I was often picked for do lead parts, but...I suffered from really bad stage fright before performances. It's gotten better, but...I had other priorities."

"Like your crush on a certain purple pony princess," Applejack teased. Twilight blushed as a shy smile appeared on her face as all but Rarity snickered.

"That is what makes Manehattan so splendid and amazing," said Rarity as they made their way down the street, "You do something nice for somepony, and then you never know when they'll do something nice for you!"

"So then you can do something nice for us!" Applejack remarked.

"Like get us in to see _Hinny of the Hills_!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"Which is only the best musical in all of Equestria!" Rainbow added.

"It _must_ be good if Rainbow Dash is impressed," Applejack pointed out, "Normally, she doesn't even _like_ musicals."

"I know," said Rainbow, "Ponies just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat? Who does that?"

"We do actually," said Mario, "In fact, I think we're about get a song right about...now." Mario then pointed a fore-hoof at Rarity to cue her to start singing.

[Rarity - She stands in front of Rainbow, Applejack, and Mario, stunning the two mares as she sang. Then walked forward with a huge smile on her face. The overview of the city is seen with taxis racing down the streets and ponies walking about. She led the Mane seven down a street with Spike right behind them. Spike then sets the luggage down and glares bitterly.]

 _Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me  
Such a huge bustling community  
And there's always opportunity  
To do the friendly thing_

[Rarity - Spike looked sweaty and irritable. As Rarity sang, she headed over to a carrot dog stand and buys two of them. She gave one carrot dog to a nearby filly at the front of the line and then handed Spike the second one. Spike looked at it hungry as Rarity walked away. He went to take a bite of his carrot dog when a bird swiped it out of its claw, leaving Spike angry as the bird flew away.]

 _If some are grouchy, pay no mind  
Surprise instead with something kind  
Lo and behold, you may just find  
A smile is what you bring_

"Welcome to the Manefair Hotel!" said the bellhop pony named Luggage Cart as the Mane seven and Spike arrived, "Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you!"

"Only if you'll accept this gratuity first," said Rarity as she gave the bellhop stallion a nicely sized purple gem.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Luggage Cart remarked, "I'll get your change!"

"Do keep it all," said Rarity as she tucked the gem into his shirt pocket, "I insist!" Luggage Cart smiled excitedly.

[Rarity - The group is now riding a boat to the pony version of the Lady Liberty. Rarity and Mario were at the front of the boat with the former wearing a pink scarf that was waving in the wind. Once the boat arrived, Rarity got off first with Mario right behind her. Rarity went to go use a set of binoculars when another pony approached it as well.]

 _Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give  
Generosity, I'm here to set the bar  
Just sit back and watch how I live_

"After you," said Rarity to the other pony.

"Why, thank you," said the first tourist pony. Rarity then noticed another pony, named Wisp, was shivering.

"Please, take mine," said Rarity as she wrapped her scarf around the pony's neck.

"Wow, okay," said Wisp.

[Rarity - She lead the group down another street as some of the neon light billboards they had seen floated across the view. One grumpy looking pony was working up above in his office when a mare appeared to cheer him up. Another pony was turned away from entering a building. Other ponies just walked about snootily, giving each other a cold shoulder.]

 _Some may say, "Rarity",  
Don't be so big-hearted and bold  
Treating strangers like they're friends  
This town's too big and cold_

[Rarity - As she sang in the background, Rarity then bumped into a pony wearing a trilby and trench coat. The stallion glared at them, leaving the group stunned as Mario raised a fore-leg in front of Rarity protectively. Rarity then looked around until she saw a nearby flower cart. She then grabbed a yellow flower with her magic and gave the mare managing the stand a pink gem for payment. She then tucked the flower into the stallion's trilby hat and smiled. The stallion smiled back and he and Rarity shared a chuckle with each other.]

 _But this is how I play my cards  
I'm not about to fold  
Where I see a frown, I go to town  
Call me the smile patrol_

[Rainbow Dash - They walk past the Pony version of Times Square again.]

 _Oh, Manehattan, what you do to us_

[Fluttershy - She and Rainbow see a pony yelling at the taxi stallion, who looks tired out and unsure of what to do since the wheel to his cab is broken.]

 _What if you find a Gloomy Gus_?

[Applejack - As she sang, she crawled under the cart part of the taxi and lifted it up. Mario also helped by pushing against the side to keep the broken wheel off the ground.]

 _It's no intimidatin' thing_

[Pinkie Pie - appeared out of nowhere behind the taxi cab stallion, making him smile.]

 _Just be kind without a fuss_

[Rarity - she lead Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Spike to the cab. She then fixed the broken wheel with her magic. Both the taxi stallion and passenger smile before the taxi takes off. Rarity then jumped at a streetlamp and spun about a few times. She then hopped off and the rest of the group caught up to her as they look at the sky with their fore-legs in the air.]

 _Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do  
Generosity, you are the key  
Manehattan, I'm here just for you  
Just for you_

A little later, the group was gathered at the display of a boutique. Applejack and Rainbow were admiring the display as Spike just sat on the edge of the front step of the entrance looking a tad bored.

"To think our dresses could soon be displayed on the most glamorous shopping thoroughfare of the most glamorous city in Equestria!" said Rarity with a content sigh, "Oh, it would be my dream come true!" Mario and the rest of the ponies all smiled.

"Is there anything left to do we can help you with?" Twilight asked.

"I think we've got everything covered," Mario answered as he looked over his checklist, "What about you, Rares?"

"Hm, nothing I can think of," Rarity replied, "The dresses are all completely finished, all made from a fabulous new fabric I've been developing for months. Stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery, but not showy."

"Sounds amazing," said Fluttershy.

"You'll see how amazing they are when we display them on the runway for the fashion show," said Mario.

"There's nothing left for us to do but check in at the runway with my dresses by two this afternoon," said Rarity.

"And it's barely ten after noon," said Mario as he looked at his pocket watch, "So we've got plenty of time to..."

"Uh, honey, you said it was ten after noon the last time you checked your watch," said Twilight. Mario blinked before he looked at his watch and saw that it wasn't ticking.

"My watch stopped?" Mario exclaimed worried, "I just had it serviced last month!"

"Oh, no worries, Mario," said Rarity, "I'm sure we're doing alright on time. It's probably quite a while before its two o' clock."

"Oh, that's funny," said Pinkie, "Because that clock over there makes it seem like that's only ten minutes from now!" Pinkie pointed to a clock tower that showed that it was ten to two. Then some thunder was heard as a light rain shower passed through the area.

" _Momma Mia_!" Mario exclaimed frantically.

"Oh, my ribbons and threads," Rarity added in the same tone, "And the runway ballroom is all the way across town! If we don't get there, we're disqualified! _TAAAAXIII_!" Rarity then rushed ahead

"Rares, wait!" Mario called out as he went after her.

"Oh no!" said Fluttershy with worry, "We've gotta help her and Mario find a cab, now!"

"I'm on it!" said Rainbow as she flew over to the rooftop of a taxi, "Hey, buddy! Is this cab taken?"

"The line ends back there, "buddy"!" a pony named Cherry Fizzy yelled. Rainbow then looked to see a long line of ponies waiting for a taxi.

"Huh? What?" said Rainbow in surprise, "Does everypony in this town want a cab?"

"I'm afraid getting a taxi at this time could prove almost impossible!" said Rarity as she arrived using her magic to hold a newspaper above her head.

"Umm...you guys..." said Mario as Twilight rushed over to a stallion at the front of the line.

"Please, won't you let her have this taxi?" Twilight pleaded, "She and her friend have somewhere very important to be right away!"

"Not likely!" said the businesspony rudely, "They can get in line like the rest of us!" The rest of the ponies standing in line grumbled in agreement.

"Oh it's no use!" said Twilight as she, Applejack, and Rainbow sat on the edge of a street curb, "The cab drivers just drive right past to get to the next pony in line!"

"Uh, hello?" said Mario indignantly, "Twilight, did you forget who you married?" Twilight and the others gave him a puzzled look.

"Mr. Mach 2!" Mario replied, "I can carry Rarity to the location in seconds flat for the check-in!" They all smiled excitedly, but Rarity was a little wearily.

"Oh, I dunno, darling," said Rarity, "I don't think my mane can handle the trip."

"Rarity, if I can complete a highly complex Crystal headdress in under ten seconds flat," said Mario, "I think I can brush your mane back to perfection in less time than that!"

"Well..." Rarity pondered. It was then a familiar taxi stallion and his cab arrived.

"New wheel works like a charm!" said the pony taxi stallion, whose name is Pronto, "So now which of you nice folks are hoppin' in?" Rarity smiled, pulled Mario along, as the two climbed inside.

"Fashion runaway plaza in seven minutes," said Rarity called out, "Can you make it?"

"Hang on!" said Pronto.

"Ta-ta!" said Rarity as she and Mario waved goodbye before they were on their way.

"Whew, that was close," said Spike as he walked up to the other girls holding a newly purchased carrot dog in his claw. The others agreed, but then Spike looked worried.

"Anypony else got a sneaking suspicion we're forgetting something?" Spike asked.

"The dresses!" the five girls exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile, Rarity and Mario rushed inside the lobby of the runway plaza building.

"Good afternoon," said Rarity to the mare at the front desk, "We're here for Fashion Week!"

"Everypony's gathered in front of the runway and about to start," said the mare at the front desk named Janie Manewitz, "so you'll just have to bring your dresses along with you and store them backstage later." Mario and Rarity felt like their hearts had stopped.

"Our - our dresses!" Rarity exclaimed, "How could we possibly forget them?!"

"We were in such a hurry, we forgot to pick them up!" said Mario, "maybe I could..." Mario then looked at the clock, he only had twenty seconds to get to the hotel and back.

"No good!" Rarity exclaimed, "The dresses wouldn't survive being transported at such high speed!" She and Mario began to hyperventilate.

" _We're dooooomed_!" Mario and Rarity cried out as they both faceplanted the floor together. It was then Luggage Cart arrived with a rolling rack of outfits at his side.

"Got 'em right here, ma'am!" he told them as the two ponies sat up, "Your friends told me you need these in a hurry, so I offered to race 'em over myself. "Anything for that nice mare," I told 'em!" He had just finished talking as Rarity and Mario collected the rack of outfits and rushed off.

"You're a lifesaver!" said Rarity as he handed him another gem.

"Thank you very much!" Mario added and gave him a gem as well. Luggage Cart just smiled as he received both gems.

It wasn't long before Rarity had appeared in stage with her dresses. The other fashionistas were there waiting. Mario just stayed offstage for the time being. From what he could tell, there was only one other pony who brought an assistant. She and Mario just exchanged some quick hellos before Rarity made her presence known.

"I made it!" said Rarity with a sigh, "and with seconds to spare! Hello, everypony. Pleased to meet you all."

"Rarity, I presume," said a rather snooty voice. Rarity looked to see a grey colored pony with a pink mane and tail wearing a white-ish purple frilly top,

"You must be Prim Hemline," said Rarity, "the host of this grand event."

"Miss Rarity," said Prim Hemline sternly, "How is it that all your competitors are here half an hour early, and yet you arrive seconds before we begin?"

"Uhhhh..." Rarity stuttered and chuckled nervously, "Just...lucky, I guess."

"Once we're done here," Prim Hemline instructed to everypony, "you're to finish setting up backstage, so you'll be ready for your run-through appointment." She then got into Rarity's face, " _You_ show your designs last. We keep to a precise schedule, so let's try to be more than a few seconds early, hmm?" Prim Hemline then walked off in front of the other designers.

"Tomorrow is the contest to see which one of you gets to stay to meet top designers all across the city," she continued, "The rest of you must go home early. So sad. Dismissed!" Prim Hemline then flicked her tail indignantly and walked off importantly. The other designers then headed off to work as Mario approached the stage, now wearing his work glasses.

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't be," said Rarity, "We _both_ should've paid better attention to the clock. Anyways, I'm feeling a bit famished..."

"There's a little coffee bistro just two buildings away," Mario offered, "Shall I get us the usual, mademoiselle?"

"Oui s'il vous plait," Rarity replied with a smile. [translation: yes please]

"Je serai bien tot de retour," Mario replied as he revved his hooves and zoomed away. [Translation: I shall be back soon.] Rarity then walked over to her clothing rack when a pony with a rosy colored coat, purple mane styled in some curls, same colored tail, wearing an aqua blue scarf approached her.

"I'm so glad you made it, Rarity," said the pony as she chuckled.

"Me too, but everything just seems to keep working out!" said Rarity.

"Don't you remember me?" said the pony, "Suri Polomare from the Ponyville Knitters League?"

"Oh, yes, of course, of course! I-I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't place it," said Rarity with a sheepish smile on her face, "You haven't been back in Ponyville in years!"

"Because I moved here to make it in the big city," Suri replied with a laugh, "Okay?"

"Oh, good for you, Sur-" Rarity was then cut off when Suri gave her a hug.

"Ooh, it's so good to see you!" said Suri, "And now here we are, competing!" Suri laughed before adding, "Okay?"

"Yes, yes," said Rarity, feeling a bit awkward from the hug, "Well, good luck!"

"Oh, I don't need luck," said Suri, "Would you like a hoof with your things?"

"Well, my assistant Mario should be back soon with the coffee," Rarity replied.

"Wait...Mario? As in Prince Mario?!" Suri exclaimed.

"Indeed," said Rarity, "before he was ever a Prince, he was my right hoof assistant. He doesn't feel like he needs to give up his position just because of his royal status. Plus we are the best of friends."

"Well, he's not here now," said Suri, "I don't mind helping you out."

"Why, thank you so much!" said Rarity. It wasn't long before Rarity had her dresses revealed and hanging on the coat rack.

"My, your collection is gorgeous!" said Suri in admiration.

"Oh now, I'm sure your collection is equally lovely," said Rarity as she carried some rolls of fabric in her magic and walked away, "if not more so!"

"It's alright," Suri replied, "but nothing like _this_! Take my culottes, for example-they are simply crying out for just the right accent, but I haven't the slightest notion where I-" Suri then gasped when she saw Rarity carrying a roll of the special fabric she used to make the outfits with.

"Actually...just a touch of this fabric could be perfect with it," said Suri, "W-Oh, hey, would you mind terribly if I took a swatch?"

"Oh not at all!" said Rarity as she handed Suri an entire roll of the fabric, "I have loads extra." Suri was surprised.

"You're sure?" said Suri.

"Positive!" Rarity replied, "Oh, well, it's been wonderful getting caught up, and I don't want to be rude, but I must finish my preparations and I am a bit late as it...is?" Rarity then turned around to see that Suri had disappeared. It was a few seconds later Mario arrived.

"Seesh, talk about being in a rush," said Mario before heading towards the marshmallow pony holding two to-go cups with his magic, "Sorry for the wait, Rares, but the line was out the door."

"No biggie," said Rarity as she took her cup, "Merci!" Mario smiled but then remembered something.

"I saw one of the designers with a roll of your fabric," said Mario, "they nearly ran me over when I came to find you."

"Oh, that was Suri Polomare, one of the contestants," said Rarity, "I let her borrow some of the fabric for accents."

"I see," said Mario as he took his to-go cup and held it next to Rarity's, "To Fashion Week?"

"To Fashion Week," said Rarity as they tapped their cups, took a drink, and went back to work.

Later that day, Rarity and Mario arrived back at the runway plaza building ready to go.

"Hello!" said Rarity as she spoke to Janine Manewitz. Mario stood behind the rack of their outfits for the show, "I'm here half an hour early for my run-through appointment, just the way Prim likes!"

"Get in line over there," said Janine Manewitz when she noticed the outfits Rarity had, "Oh my, that fabric's gorgeous, did you make that yourself?"

"Oh, why, yes, with some help from my lovely assistant," Rarity answered, "It's stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery-"

"Shimmery, but not showy," said a voice that caught Rarity and Mario attention. The two ponies rushed to where the runway was and saw Suri displaying the _exact same outfits_ with the material Rarity had given her. Next to Suri was her assistant, who was a cream colored pony with two-tones blue mane and tail, wearing a red flower barrette clip in the back of her mane along with a purple collar and red ascot around her neck. Mario and Rarity gasped.

"And the entire line is made in the same adorable pattern," Suri continued, "It works on everything from skirts to top to shoes and..." She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, bravo!" said Prim Headliner as she applauded Suri, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"You stole my fabric!" Rarity interjected angrily as she got into Suri's face. Mario glared at her as well. Suri just laughed.

"I didn't steal it, okay?" said Suri smugly, "You gave it to me, 'member?"

"I gave you the fabric for _accents_!" Rarity protested, "Not for your whole line!"

"I should've known something fishy was going on when you nearly ran me over while carry all that fabric," Mario remarked.

"And how you could possibly make all of those outfits out of it so fast?!" Rarity demanded.

"Fast? Hah!" said Suri Polomare as she pointed at her assistant, who was looking rather insecure, "Coco Pommel here took practically forever. Nearly got me completely disqualified!"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you'd win, so I took the extra time to-"

" _Quiet_!" Suri yelled, making Coco flinch, "I pay an assistant to sew and get coffee, not talk. 'Kay?"

"That's not what an assistant is supposed to be," said Mario sternly, "A proper assistant is supposed to be their designer's teammate and support. They work _together_ to succeed and look out and respect each other. They _are not_ to be treated like your personal minion!"

"Too bad you were too busy getting coffee to save Rarity from making a fool of herself," said Suri, "That's great teamwork right there!" Mario growled, but Rarity was most upset as she turned around with her eyes full of tears.

"How could this happen?" Rarity asked herself with a gasp.

"Aw, sweetie, don't blame yourself," said Suri in mock sympathy, "It takes some small-town fillies a while to learn it's everypony for herself in the big city, m'okay?" Rarity then ran off crying as Mario gave Suri a fierce glare.

"If you think undermining and _stealing_ from others' hard work is the way to get ahead in this big city," said Mario darkly, "You are _so_ wrong!" Suri laughed in a condescending manner.

"I'd expect to hear that from a washout track racer," Suri sneered, "I don't even get how a loser like you is even a Prince!" Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever," said Mario with an eye roll, "You might think you've knocked us down, but don't count us out just yet Suri! It's not over until the last piece of fine couture walks down that runway!" Mario then walked away importantly to go find Rarity as Suri watched him walk away with a smug look on her face.

"Hope you realize how fortunate you are to have me as your mentor," said Suri arrogantly before yelling sternly, " _Now get me some coffee_!" Coco cringed before taking off in the other direction.

Later on at the hotel, the rest of the girls had arrived back at the hotel after having the time of their lives. Rainbow was even wearing an "I heart Manehatten" cap on her head.

"Oh, my gosh, what a great afternoon!" said Twilight as she and Rainbow entered the group's hotel room first, "That was almost too much fun!"

"Better pace yourself," said Rainbow, "'cause the rest of the day is jam-packed!"

"First there's the salon appointment to get our manes done," said Applejack regally as she and Pinkie entered the room.

"Then our fancy dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern!" said Pinkie as Fluttershy walked in last.

"And after that..." Fluttershy added as she squatted down with her wings open.

" _Hinny of the Hills_!" the five girls shouted as they jumped into the air and then landed on their backs laughing happily. Spike the wobbled in carrying a tall collection of souvenirs in his claws. It was then Rarity, with a her mane looking rather frizzy, and Mario came into the room. Both ponies looking most upset.

"Oh...hey you guys," said Mario drearily.

"Is...everything okay?" Rainbow asked concerned. Mario just looked at Rarity, who was fighting back tears.

"You got the dresses the bellhop brought and everything, right?" Pinkie asked in her bouncy demeanor. Mario sighed.

"We did," said Mario, "it's just...well..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Rarity headed over to one of the beds and began bawling her eyes out.

"And then Suri _stole_ them!" Rarity sobbed and breathed quickly, "I let one of the other contestants use some of our one-of-a-kind fabric and then she turned it into a wardrobe just like mine, only now it looks like _We're_ the ones copying _her_! My generosity has ruined me, I tell you! _RUINED_!" Rarity continued to bawl her eyes out as Mario held one of her fore-hooves for comfort.

"It also doesn't help that when we confronted Suri that she laughed in our faces about it," Mario added angrily, "it was like she practically said to Rarity the most painful word somepony as generous as her should _never_ have to hear!"

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked. Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Sucker," Mario muttered quietly. The five ponies cringed as Rarity continued crying as Twilight approached the bed.

"Now, Rarity, whatever went wrong, we're all here to help you get through it, no matter what it takes," said Twilight. The others agreed.

"She's right, Rares," Mario added, "Don't let that Suri think she can knock us down! We'll show her what _real_ teamwork can do and bounce back from this. We've been given lemons before and we've always been able to make the sweetest lemonade ponies could ask for!"

"Oooh, lemonade..." said Pinkie in a dazed state.

"Figure of speech, Pinks," said Mario annoyingly before turning to Rarity, who had calmed down a little from crying, "There's gotta be some inspiration around here in this very room!" Rarity then sat up and began looking around. She took notice of their hotel room curtains and then the yellow circle rug on the floor. She then rubbed her fore-hoof against the bed blanket and then gasped.

"This new line is going to be marvelous!" Rarity exclaimed, "Perhaps even better than the last! It's daring, it bold!"

"It will knock Suri's horseshoes right off her hooves!" said Mario, seeing what Rarity had in mind.

"Perhaps we still have a chance after all!" said Rarity excitedly. The others smiled in agreement.

By the time night had fallen, the Mane seven were hard at work trying to assemble the new outfits Rarity had wanted to do in a spare room in their hotel. Mario had fortunately found some spare tables, sewing machines, fabrics, and other equipment so they could work. It was difficult work to say the least, but it didn't help that Rarity had become rather cold and blunt with everypony as they continued their work. Fluttershy was busy sewing a fabric with a spare sewing machine when the thread bunched up. Fluttershy was feeling rather frustrated until Rarity, now wearing her work glasses, glared in her direction. Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly before fixing her own blunder and got back to work. Rarity was also looking over the design for the fifth outfit before snorting. She had rejected several of Mario's sketches before finding the ones she liked, each time showing her disgust.

"Took you long enough to get the design right," said Rarity sternly, "now break it up so we can assemble it post haste!"

"Yes, Rares," said Mario before heading to a nearby table to do just that. Twilight was rather surprised to see Mario take Rarity's sour attitude so calmly. The marshmallow pony had been lashing out at him all evening and Mario seemed to just take it in stride and kept working without any fuss. Rarity picked up some fabrics with her magic as she walked past Rainbow, who was working with a loom, and Pinkie, who had been just eyeballing a ball of yarn. Rarity gave Pinkie the stink eye before the pink pony smiled and started unrolling some yellow fabric behind her. Rarity then walked up to Applejack, who had just finished folding some fabrics before Rarity dumped the ones she was carrying onto the table. She then grabbed the basket with the folded fabrics, not even bothering to tell Applejack thank you for helping. Twilight was busy sewing her own piece of cloth when Rarity came up to her.

"Twilight!" Rarity said sternly, "Sew these pieces together according to that pattern Mario sketched there!"

"You said if we skipped dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern, you'd order a meal for us while we keep working," Twilight pointed out.

"Don't fret. It'll be here in an hour," said Rarity bluntly before adding bitterly, "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"Well, we're supposed to be watching _Hinny of the Hills_ by then..." said Rainbow slowly as she tapped her fore-hooves together. Rarity walked off a bit until she was by a mannequin and tied a bow into the beck

"Oh! I see! I go out of my way to get you tickets for a show, and this is how you repay me?" Rarity retorted angrily, "By abandoning me in my hour of need? Oh, oh, oh! Fine! Go and see _Hinny of the Hills_ tonight! And then tomorrow morning when you come to see my fashion show without any fashion to show, you can have more entertainment! "oh, why look, there's our friend Rarity going down in flames! _Isn't friendship magic_?"!" Mario just looked at her sadly as he felt a pair of tears leave his eyes. This was starting to feel _very relatable_ to him.

"Rarity, calm down," said Twilight, "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _you_?!" Rarity yelled, "Oh, go ahead! See your little show! Congratu-pony-lations, fillies and colt! Sounds like you've all figured out already it's everypony for herself in this town!" Rarity then ran out of the room and slammed the door. The rest of the group just exchanged sad looks with each other and got back to work.

"Everypony," said Mario gently as they all stopped to look at him. Mario then set the completed sketch over to Twilight and took a deep breath, "Please don't let Rarity's attitude today upset you. She doesn't mean any of it. She's just hurting right now."

"How would you know?" Twilight asked rather defensively. Mario glared.

"Because I was hurt in the same manner not too long ago," Mario told her firmly, "I can remember feeling betrayed and unappreciated. Feeling as if my own Element was being used against me and that _nopony_ truly appreciated anything I did for them. I felt as if I didn't even want to be the Element of Love anymore. I didn't see the point of it! Why bother sharing love with others if they are just going to take advantage of you or critized you? I didn't want to care about others anymore, only myself, because I didn't want to get hurt." The others just shared some sad expressions with each other.

"So it's _okay_ if she snaps and yells at us?" Rainbow asked indignantly.

"Rainbow, when you're _that angry and hurt_ , you can't think straight," Mario told her firmly, "there's no way you can stuff that anger down or keep it to yourself. I might not have lashed out at anypony I cared about when I was feeling that way. But I openly grumbled to myself about it, even went so far as screaming at the top of a mountain!" Twilight felt her eyes water.

"I...I had no idea I hurt you that badly..." Twilight whimpered as Mario walked over and gave her a kiss.

"That incident may have been the breaking point for me," said Mario, "But it wasn't you that made me want to quit being the Element of Love. It was all the heckling I was getting from the towns ponies before our friends showed up."

"Those radio ponies sure had alot of nerve," said Applejack, "But they got their just desserts." The others hummed in agreement.

"So...what can we do to help Rarity snap out of it?" Pinkie asked worried.

"Nothing," said Mario, "Rarity needs to figure out for herself that not being generous means losing a part of what makes Rarity...well...Rarity! It's a realization she can only find herself. No one can make her realize it."

"And how long did it take before you snapped out of it?" Rainbow asked in her impatient manner, making all but Mario glare.

"Roughly a day," said Mario, "anyway, I know for a fact Rarity's been too busy being upset to actually order us any food. So you girls keep working and I'll go get us something to eat. Hope you girls are ready for some _good old fashioned_ Manehattan pizza." The others oohed and hummed in excitement as Mario speed away. Despite Rarity's constant vents about being careful not to get the dresses dirty from pizza grease, they enjoyed the pizza and continued to work late into the night. In fact, the sun was already up when they finished and the group completed the last outfit.

"There," said Twilight as they all gave tired smiles, "That's the last of them."

"Good job, ladies," said Mario when he suddenly was rammed by Rarity and the rolling rack of other outfits.

"Finally!" Rarity gasped as she grabbed the dress, put it on the coat rack and took off with it, not even giving her friends a thank you as she ran out of the room.

"WAH! OOF!" Mario cried out as he went flying over the rushing rack of outfits and landed on his back, leaving him dizzy.

" _You're welcome_!" Twilight yelled but was ignored. Mario then shook his head to recover before turning to the girls.

"Anyways, thank you girls so much for your help," said Mario, "We'll see you later at the fashion show!" Mario then revved his hooves and took off to catch up to Rarity.

"At least one pony appreciated our help," Applejack muttered.

"Remember what Mario said girls," said Twilight, "Rarity just needs to some time to sort herself out." The others just nodded in agreement, but they are all still worried.

At the fashion show stage, Prim Headline was with Suri as the mare presented "her" designs to the audience.

"Let's have another round of applause for Suri Polomare's amazing collection," said Prim Headline as the models posed proudly in the outfits. The audience ooh, cheered, and took pictures.

"That fabric! So original!" said Prim Headline as Suri waved to the audience.

"We outta know," said Mario bitterly as Rarity glared and rolled her eyes at Suri.

"Well, look who's here," said Suri arrogantly with a chuckle as Coco just walked past them without another word, "You and your washout of a Prince here to show your copycat collection, mm? Heh." Mario and Rarity just glared.

"And now, Rarity from Ponyville with her brand new line," said Prim Headline before muttering, "and I mean "brand new" - Hotel Chic!" It was then the models posed in the outfits Rarity and Mario had come up with, which were made out of various hotel materials. The ponies all awed and chatted in amazement at the new collection, including big name ponies like Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and Photo Finish. The other ponies in the audience smiled and took pictures. Rarity and Mario smiled.

"Ha-ha! They're loving it, Rares," Mario whispered excitedly, "Told ya we could bounce back!"

"Oh! You're so right, Mario!" said Rarity, "They're liking it! I think we may have just won this thing! On I can't wait to celebrate with...My friends." Rarity then realized how she had been acting and could feel the guilt and shame hit her conscience.

"Oh no..." Mario said sadly. Rarity then looked at the section that had been reserved for her friends. It was empty.

"They didn't come," Rarity said sadly as she looked at the ground, "What have I done?" The crowds were still cheering and taking pictures of her outfits, but neither Rarity or Mario were paying much attention to it.

"Rares?" Mario asked gently, seeing how sad she looked.

"Rarity," said Prim Headline before Rarity could answer Mario, "they all adore you! Aren't you going to tell them about your fabulous pieces?" As Rarity looked at the rope barricading the stage, a rainbow shinned on it. The rainbow then shinned in Rarity's eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"I have to go!" said Rarity before she charged off. Prim Headline and Mario gasped.

"Rarity!" Mario exclaimed.

"Come back at once!" said Prim Headline. Rarity then bashed a model out of the way before jumping off the stage and running off.

"This is unheard of!" said Prim Headline as she and Mario watched Rarity disappear. Rarity had rushed all the way back to the hotel where Luggage Cart was pushing a roller loaded with various bags on it.

"How do you do, ma'am?" he asked, "Contest going well?"

"No time to talk," said Rarity anxiously, "I have to find my friends!"

"Oh, uh, they're gone already," Luggage Cart replied, "I saw them headed out this morning!"

"Oh, no! Back to Ponyville, I imagine," said Rarity sadly, "Oh, they worked so hard on my behalf! And I repaid them with unkindness. What have I done?!" Rarity then turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Oh...here you are," said Rarity as she handed the Luggage Cart two gems.

"But, miss I-I didn't do anything!" he called out, but Rarity was already out of hearing range. It was then some thunder rumbled again and it started to rain. Rarity just walked slowly down the street, not caring that the rain had gotten her mane and tail wet and straighten out her natural curls. She then looked at herself sadly in a puddle. Then a pony ran through it, nearly getting her wet even more, but Rarity didn't care.

[Rarity - as she walked down the street. She looked at a display in the window. She could imagine seeing her friends admiring the outfit but then disappeared, leaving her all alone. She then turned away from the display and just sat in the rain. Other ponies just passed by her, not even noticing how sad or depressed she looked.]

 _Oh Manehattan, what have I done?  
The thought of Fashion Week was fun  
But I went way too far  
My friends gave to me in ways so kind  
And I gave them nothing but a hard time_

 _And now alone I stand  
And now alone I stand_

Rarity was then snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she wasn't getting wet anymore. She looked up to see a black umbrella above her head. She turned to see Mario holding it with his magic.

"As long as your my friend, Rarity," said Mario softly, "You will never stand alone." Rarity gave him a watery smile before she began to cry. Mario walked over to hold Rarity as she cried harder into his shoulder.

"I feel so horrid..." Rarity whimpered, her voice muffled into his shoulder, "Is...is this how you felt when you felt your own love betrayed you?"

"Yes," said Mario quietly, "I acted almost _exactly_ how you did. It hurts when the very quality that makes you special is used against you."

"How did you cope?" said Rarity sadly as she pulled away, her eyes still leaking tears, "I feel so...empty. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore."

"I felt the same way," said Mario, "But then I realized something..."

"What, darling?" Rarity asked. Mario looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me, Rares," said Mario, "Could you spend the rest of your life only thinking of yourself, never showing generosity to any other pony ever again?" Rarity gave him a painful look and slowly shook her head.

"It makes me sick just thinking about it," Rarity answered.

"That was when I realized," Mario continued, "I don't share love for my own gain, but to make others happy, even if I never get any recognition or appreciation for it." Rarity then smiled as the sun broke through the cloudy sky.

"You're right," said Rarity, "Suri chose not to value my generosity and that is her loss, not mine. I won't let her stop me from being who I am. A pony of generosity!" Mario smiled.

"Now that's the Rarity I know and love," said Mario. Rarity then hugged him again.

"Thank you for being there for me," said Rarity, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Mario before they pulled away and adding in a haughty tone, "After all, we fashion designers gotta stick together, darling." Rarity chuckled.

"You really are like me aren't you?" Rarity remarked.

"I'm not afraid to admit it," said Mario, "I might be smart like Twilight and have anxiety, but I'm also artistic and creative. You helped me expand on a talent I was embarassed to share with Equestria. Mostly because I didn't have the confidence to share it until I met you. We appreciate making others feeling beautiful. And let's face it. I don't take criticism very well and I'm a bit of a drama queen." Rarity giggled.

"Well, it's nice to have a crying buddy," said Rarity as they both shared a laugh, "Come on. Let's go send a quick message to Prim Hemline and return to Ponyville to find our friends."

"Wait, they left?" Mario asked surprised, "I told them not to take your behavior personally. You were only lashing out because you were hurt, not angry at them!"

"Wait, you...you _defended_ my horrid behavior?" said Rarity in shock. Mario nodded. Rarity was so deeply moved that she began to cry again, saying thank you constantly in gratitude. Mario just held her until she calmed down again. Once Rarity had recovered and had magically re-curled her mane, plus took care of some other business that will be explained later, they arrived back at the runway plaza. She quickly rang a bell at Janie Manewitz's desk.

"We need a moment with Prim Hemline," said Rarity, "I have to rush back to Ponyville, but I just wanted to thank her first for-"

"Uh-uh-uh," Suri interrupted as they walked into main lobby, "You'd best steer clear of Prim for a while. She's pretty furious. Isn't that right?" Suri gave Coco a death glare.

"Um...yes," said Coco nervously.

"Why?" Mario asked defensively, "I told Prim Hemline that Rarity had to deal with an emergency and..." Mario then saw six familiar faces appear behind the two fashion ponies. Pinkie gave Mario and Rarity a squeaky smile.

"There you all are!" Rarity exclaimed in surprise, "I can't believe it, I thought you went back home!"

"We missed the show because we overslept," Twilight explained, "Suri told us you two lost. I'm really sorry." Suri had a devilish smirk on her face as Coco just looked away.

"We lost?" said Rarity in shock before looking disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Rarity," said Mario sadly, "I guess I need a little more work on my on-the-spot speech making and..."

"Stop!" Rarity said sternly before softening her tone, "You know what? I don't even care. I'm just happy you're all still here after I treated you. Taking advantage of your friendship the way I did. How could you ever see past it?" The others just gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Yeah, you were pretty rotten," Applejack said outright.

"Wow, Applejack," said Rainbow, "I know your thing is honesty, but _come on_!"

"Yeah, AJ," Mario added, "I told you Rarity didn't mean to act that way. Sometimes things can happen to a pony to make them doubt who they are. But in the end, _it is important to remember that even when ponies take advantage of you, that you should always remain true to who you really are_." It was then a bright flash appeared nearby the group. Even Suri and Coco were left stunned when a giant purple heart with gold trimming and crown appeared before the Mane seven and Spike.

"Is that a...Power Heart?" Spike exclaimed. Mario and the rest of their group smiled excitedly as he walked up to collect it, but then stopped.

"Come on, Rares," said Mario, "I wanna _generously_ share this moment with you." Rarity beamed as she headed to the other side of the heart and they jumped up to grab the Power Heart together.

(cue "you got a power heart" fanfare, originally the "you got a muli-moon" fanfare)

"Ooh, yes, hahaha!" said Mario as he floated around the Power Heart.

"Oh...marvelous!" Rarity added as she floated opposite of Mario. As they floated around the Power Heart, Mario flicked it into the air. As the Power Heart came back down, the two ponies posed behind it.

"WAA-HOO-HOO!" Mario shouted.

"FABULOUS!" Rarity shouted right after Mario.

The two ponies then landed softly on all fours as the Power Heart went _inside_ of Mario instead of into his saddle bag. Mario had noticed that since the Tree of Harmony, that the other Power Heart would only reside with him and not in the saddle bag, but he didn't think much of it. The Power Hearts made him feel happy so he wasn't complaining about it. Mario and Rarity shared a hoof bump with each other. Suri didn't resist pretending to stick a fore-hoof in her mouth and making a face at the moment, but nopony paid any attention.

"Last night we may not have seen you at your best," said Twilight as she walked up to Rarity, "but we know you. And we would never let one thing like that change how we feel about you." The group gathered around Rarity as the marshmallow pony smiled with teary eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" said Rarity, "You really are the most wonderful friends a pony could have!" Together the group made their exit from the lobby and headed outside.

"You know, I already arranged to make it up to you this afternoon!" said Rarity once they were outside, "Hope you're all available for an exclusive performance of _Hinny of the Hills_!" The group cheered excitedly as Suri watched the group disappear.

"And _that_ is how it's done," Suri bragged, "Pretty clever how I convinced her and that washed up Prince to stay away from Prim, wasn't it?" Suri chuckled to herself, "Wouldn't have wanted her to find out the truth now, would we?" Coco had been watching Rarity and the group when Suri gave Coco a death glare, leaving the cream pony looking rather conflicted.

At the theater, the Mane Seven and Spike were enjoying their exclusive performance to the play. Rarity had chosen to wear a mini yellow and dark pink cloak around her neck for the performance. Mario had worn a derby cap and a brown tie.

"And I'm a dancing pony!" sang the actor who played the role of Hinny of the Hills as the actors concluded the performance and the curtain closed. The group cheered as the ponies all stamped their hooves in applause.

"Wow! That was even better than I imagined!" said Applejack.

"I _loved_ it!" said Rainbow as she flew above the group but then noticed that everypony was looking at her and casually landed, "Uh, I mean, it was a'ight." Applejack and Pinkie laughed.

"How did you ever get them to agree to do an extra performance just for us?" Twilight asked Rarity as Mario wrapped a fore-leg around his wife.

"Remember my costume designer friend who got us the tickets?" Rarity reminded them, "Well, I offered to make all the costumes for his next show!" The other just looked a little saddened hearing this.

"Um, here in Manehattan?" Fluttershy confirmed.

"Well, um...yes...it will keep us away from Ponyville for a while," said Rarity slowly. The rest of the group just sighed sadly.

"But I wanted you to see this show!" Rarity added in her defense, "And working for this designer is such a great opportunity! And Mario said he'll manage the shop while I'm gone. I'm sure ponies would love to own original designs from a Prince!"

"We know, we're happy for you, Rarity," said Applejack, "We're just sad for us."

"Meaning, we'll miss you while you're gone," said Mario upfront. There was a brief silence before the door to the theater opened.

"Mind if I join you?" said a voice. The group turned to see that it was Coco. She was wearing a red saddle bag on her side.

"Sure, come on down," said Rarity as Coco made her way to the marshmallow pony and Mario. Coco then pulled out a gold trophy to give to the two ponies.

"This is the first place trophy for Fashion Week," said Rarity as she and Mario gasped while the rest of the group stood behind them, "With my name and Mario's on it! I thought we lost!"

"You didn't. You won," said Coco, "Suri was hoping that if you didn't claim your prize, the judges would consider it a forfeit and first place would go to her. So she lied to make you and your friends go away, and, well, I lied too."

"Seesh, talk about desperate for a win," Mario remarked, "But even I could tell that you didn't agree with her actions. May I ask why you went along with her plan?"

"You see, Mario," said Coco as she continued, "I've worked for Suri for so long. I started to believe that it really is everypony for herself in this town." Coco then looked at Rarity, "Until I saw how generous you were with your friends and how generous _they_ were with you. I also saw how loving and caring Mario was to you and that, despite being your assistant, you two are good friends and work together as a team. It made me start believing there was something better for me out there. So I-I quit." Coco then handed Rarity a little wrapped up package.

"I brought you something to say thank you," said Coco as Rarity accepted it.

"Hm. I suppose you'll need a job now that you're no longer with Suri," said Rarity when she and Mario exchanged looks and smirks with each other, "How would you like to work for my friend making all the costumes for his next show?" Coco smiled excitedly.

" _Manehattan was simply grand_ ," Rarity recited as she wrote her journal entry, " _It was in this magnificent metropolis that I learned that, while there are ponies who will take advantage of your generosity, you should never, ever, let that cause you to abandon your generous spirit. Nothing feels worse than taking advantage of the giving nature of your friends._ "

As Rarity wrote her journal entry, the Mane seven were seen waving goodbye to Coco as they headed into the train station. Of course, Spike offered to carry all the bags on his own. Their train soon made its way across the bridge and away from the city. As Rarity concluded her journal entry, she was seen sitting inside the Carousel Boutique with Mario sitting beside her. When she finished, she offered Mario the quill since she wanted Mario to include the lesson he learned that had made the Power Heart appear. While Mario wrote his little summary, Rarity then opened the package Coco had given her. She smiled at what appeared to be some rainbow colored thread and put it on a shelf with some other threads. Once Mario finished writing, he joined Rarity as they headed back to work. As they left, a rainbow shinned against the thread.

 **And that concludes a more dramatic but more heartfelt version of this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. Especially since Mario found the second Power Heart! Only five more to go!**

 **Get ready for some fun with the Apple Family next time!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	78. Pinkie Apple Pie

Pinkie Apple Pie

 _Pony's Log Number 409: Today was just full of surprises..._

One day at the Library, Twilight was just reading on the floor while surrounded by various stacks of books. She then finished the book she had been reading and put it back in a nearby stack. She then walked over to a nearby shelf to grab another book. Twilight didn't expect that by pulling out the book that Pinkie would be behind the book inside of the book shelf.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"AAAGH!" Twilight screamed.

"AAAGH yourself!" Pinkie replied, "But that doesn't answer my question, silly." Mario then zipped up in a hurry.

"What's wrong honey?" Mario asked and then noticed Pinkie in her random position, "Pinkie, why in the name of book ends are you in there?"

"Because I wanna know what Twilight was doing," said Pinkie as Twilight and Mario glared at her, "Now as I said before, "aaagh" doesn't answer my question." Pinkie just giggled to herself.

"Just some genealogical research," said Twilight.

"Ooh," said Pinkie with an exaggerated expression when she tumbled out of the shelf. Pinkie had just recovered when Spike walked by carrying some scrolls in his claws.

"I don't know what that is," Pinkie whispered to Spike.

"Genealogy is the study of family history," Spike explained as he added the scrolls in his claws to the pile, "Y'know, where ponies come from _and_ who they're related to."

"Ooh, fascinating," said Pinkie.

"Not really," said Mario with a bored look on his face, "it's been nothing but disappointments and dead-ends for me. Whoever _my_ family is, they've made it pretty clear. They don't wanna be found and they _don't_ want me!" Pinkie looked at him sympathetically before blowing a raspberry.

"Well, their loss is our gain, big brother," said Pinkie, "We're your family and that's all you need!" Mario smiled as Pinkie went to read a scroll...from the lower bottom of the stack!

"Maybe you should pick one from the...top?" Twilight said wearily as Mario and Spike cringed. The stack of scrolls wobbled a bit but managed to stay intact. Twilight looked at Spike and Mario stunned, the former having the same expression on his face while the latter made a gesture to say his mind was blown.

"Uh-huh...Interesting...I see..." Pinkie said to herself as she started reading the opened scroll and walked backwards, "Hmm, that makes sense...Not much surprise there..." Twilight, Mario, and Spike just listened quietly when they suddenly...

" _WHAT_?!" Pinkie shrieked when Twilight opened a window to see that Pinkie had rolled out the scroll so she was standing and reading just outside the main town area.

"This is the most amazing thing ever!" said Pinkie as she bounced upward with a goofy smile on her face, "Why didn't you tell me how amazing this is?! Genealogy is better than cotton candy on top of a fountain of chocolate!" Pinkie then landed with a thud before she held the bottom end of the paper, "You'll never believe who it says I'm related to!"

It was only a few minutes later before Pinkie knocked on the door...to Applejack's home. Applejack answered the door.

"Hey, _cousin_!" said Pinkie before giving the orange pony a hug. While Applejack returned it, she was looking very confused.

(Main Theme)

Later that day inside the Apple family living room, Pinkie was just sitting on the sofa with the rest of the Apple Family gathered around her. Pinkie had told them what she had learned.

"This is just so excitin'," said Applejack, "I can hardly believe it!"

"I know," Pinkie replied, "Isn't it the best?"

"I have another sister! I have another sister!" Apple Bloom said as she bounced onto the sofa beside Pinkie.

"Well, you actually have a fourth cousin twice removed by a fifth cousin," Pinkie clarified, "but that's like _exactly_ like a sister!"

"I'd try to tone it down a little around non-family members," said Applejack as she smiled and leaned towards Big Mac, who was smiling along with Granny Smith, "because I don't want to make them jealous, but..."

"This is the best family ever!" said Apple Bloom excitedly as she bounced some more on the sofa cushion before a spring exposed itself and sent the yellow filly flying into the air.

"It really is," said Applejack as she walked over to Pinkie, "You are gonna _love_ bein' an Apple. I mean, you've got the playful one..." It was then Apple Bloom landed on the floor with a thud, looked dazed for a moment, before she recovered. Pinkie clapped and placed a pillow over the spring.

"The strong one..." Applejack continued as she pointed to Big Mac.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied as he held an entire tall cabinet with a single fore-leg. The counter part of the cabinet also had an apple pie on it, which slid off and went splat into his face. Applejack just winced at the sight before she recovered.

"And of course, there's Granny Smith," said Applejack, "who knows everythin' about everythin'!" The experienced pony sat in her rocking chair.

"A Ponyville snail can hibernate for up to forty-eight moons!" Granny Smith told Pinkie.

"Who knew?" said Pinkie, clearly impressed.

"And then there's me," said Applejack proudly as she headed toward the door where only the bottom half was closed. She took a slow sniff and exhaled before turning to Pinkie, "Do you smell that sweet apple air, Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie went to take a sniff when Applejack covered her nose.

"That was rhetorical," said Applejack, "Of course you smell it. You're an apple now!" Applejack couldn't resist standing on her hind legs with her fore-legs in the air.

"And Applejack is the one responsible for it," said Apple Bloom proudly as she made her way out of the barn.

"Aw, Apple Bloom, that is sweet, but-" Applejack tried to protest.

"It's true!" said Apple Bloom, "I mean she keeps us all organized and on schedule and does her own part of it on top of it all."

"Mm-hmm," Big Mac and Granny Smith nodded in agreement as they peeked out from the door way.

"I was already super happy as a Pie!" said Pinkie as she bounced around, "And now I get to be a part of this amazing family too?"

"It's even more amazin' now that you're in it!" said Apple Bloom before she chanted in rhythm, "We're family, we're family, you an' me are family!" Pinkie and Apple Bloom shifted their heads from side to side in opposition before Apple Bloom walked around her and made Pinkie twirl about.

"Best family twirl _everrrrrrr_!" Pinkie said happily as she twirled past the rest of the Apple family and crashed somewhere off in the distance.

"Huh, I just can't believe we've never heard anythin' about this before!" said Applejack, "Hmm..." Applejack hummed to herself as she looked at the long list of family relatives.

"What's wrong, sis?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm not seein' where exactly it says we're family," said Applejack while looking at the list. Pinkie then let the list roll down on the ground.

"It's riiiiiiiiii-" said Pinkie as she walked backwards from the front door to the barn and came out of the back door as she reached the end of the list and inhaled, "-iiiiiiiiiight here!" Pinkie then pointed to the bottom of the list.

"It...is?" said Applejack as she looked at the part of the paper Pinkie was pointing at.

"Uh-huh," said Pinkie Pie, "Applesauce of the Apple Family lineage is a fourth cousin twice removed of the Pie Family!"

"I see the part about our great, great auntie Applesauce and fourth cousin twice removed part," said Applejack, "but that last bit's awful smudged. Are you sure it says "Pie"?"

"I guess it is a _little_ smudged," Pinkie admitted, "but I see most of it there, and when I read it, I knew in my heart it was true!" Pinkie gave them big eyes to show how happy she was.

"Well, ain't that just the sweetest thing!" said Granny Smith with a smile as P got in the middle of the experienced pony, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom as they shared a loving nuzzle together.

"It is, it is," said Applejack as she stood a few feet away, "I'd just hate for us to get all excited before we found out for sure."

"So how are we _supposed_ to find out for sure?" Apple Bloom asked. The group began to ponder for a moment.

"Ehhhh...Oh!" said Granny Smith as she got an idea, "Cousin Goldie Delicious! Her cabin's practically an Apple family history museum! If anypony has the records to back up Pinkie's theory, it's her!"

"Huh, I supposed we could always...I mean, Goldie Delicious doesn't live that far away," said Applejack as everypony else smiled widely for her, including a rather puzzled Pinkie, who then smiles as well, "and we haven't been on one as a family in a real long time...Are y'all thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Family road trip!" The apple family members shouted excitedly as they gathered around Pinkie.

"In fact," said Applejack, "If we're going to speak to Goldie Delicious, I need one more pony to come with us."

"Who?" Apple Bloom asked as Big Mac and Granny looked at Applejack curiously. Applejack just smiled. Once she told them _who_ it was she was inviting, she raced to the Great Oak Library as quickly as she could. She entered the Library to see Twilight just putting some books away with Spike.

"Hey, Twilight is that husband of yours home?" said Applejack.

"Right here, AJ," said Mario as he headed down the stairs after doing some housecleaning from the above floor, "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could come with my family to visit my cousin Goldie Delicious," said Applejack, "She's the family historian and we're going to see if Pinkie Pie is part of the Apple family."

"Okay," said Mario, "and why would I be needed? Unless Granny Smith made a request..."

"It's actually mine, sugarcube," Applejack replied, "I want to help you find who _your_ family is." Mario blinked.

"Come again?" Mario asked, looking puzzled.

"Remember back at the family reunion that Auntie Applesauce and Granny Smith said you looked familiar?" Applejack asked and Mario nodded, "Well I reckon if we talk to my cousin Goldie, we can find who in my family might know about _your_ family." Mario blinked.

"Do...do you really think one of your relatives might know my family?" Mario asked.

"I know Granny spews alot of nonsense and such," said Applejack, "same with Auntie Applesauce, but Apple Rose also said you reminded her of somepony, but they don't know who. I bet Goldie might. I don't see why we couldn't at least ask her about it." Mario just stared for a moment before looking away. Applejack could see how hesitant he looked and gave him a hug from the side. Mario just pondered quietly for a moment.

"I think you should go," said Twilight as she walked up her husband, "this is the first lead you've had searching for your family in years. Might as well give it a try."

"And what if it's another dead end?" Mario asked, "I've pretty much grown tired of fruitless pursuits."

"Well, that's just stinkin' thinking," said Applejack, "besides, worst case, you still have us. So I'm not seeing much to lose if you just try." Mario took a long deep breath.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," Mario replied.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack, "Good choice there, Mario. Now go pack your saddle bag and meet us at the barn in an hour!" Mario smiled, but deep down he was feeling rather uneasy.

Once he had packed his saddle bag and kissed his wife goodbye, Mario headed over to Sweet Apple Acres. When he arrived, he saw Big Mac and Apple Bloom packing up a large wagon with lots of luggage. Apple Bloom had just put a bag into the wagon when Big Mac accidentally put Apple Bloom into the wagon.

"Uh, Big Mac," said Mario with a chuckle, "Apple Bloom isn't luggage." Big Mac then realized his mistake as he and Apple Bloom chuckled to each other.

"Mind if I just put my saddle bag in?" Mario asked.

"Nnope," said Big Mac as he grabbed Mario's saddle bag and tossed it into the pile.

"Has anypony seen my travelin' bonnet?" Granny Smith asked wearing a bonnet on her head. Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Mario just looked at each other.

"Isn't that it on your head?" Apple Bloom asked. Granny Smith just looked up and snorted.

"No!" Granny Smith answered firmly. The three ponies just looked at each other again.

"It looks an awful lot like-" Apple Bloom protested.

"Well it ain't, and that final!" said Granny Smith as she walked away indignantly. Mario just discreetly rolled his eyes.

 _Now I see why Applejack is so stubborn_ Mario thought to himself. It was then Applejack arrived.

"Hey, everypony?" said Applejack to the group, "Since Pinkie Pie's back home gettin' her stuff for the trip, can y'all gather around. I just wanted to say somethin' real quick." All but Mario walked up to the orange pony.

"I've had somethin' in my teeth this whole time, haven't I?" said Granny Smith, "Gadsnickety, what a way to welcome a family member!"

"Er, no, Granny, your teeth are fine," said Applejack in a slightly annoyed tone, "This includes you as well."

"Oh...okay," said Mario uneasily as he walked up to group.

"I just wanted to be sure that we're all on the same page about showin' Pinkie Pie how awesome a family we really are," said Applejack, "We want her to get to know the family she's been born into, but, like, the _best_ version of it, y'know?"

"Seriously?" Mario asked, "I don't recall you going to this much trouble trying to make me feel a part of the family."

"Mario, this is different," Applejack replied, "Pinkie Pie may be a _genuine_ family member, not an _honorary_ one."

"I see..." Mario replied, not hiding the fact he was feeling rather jealous.

"Oh...pffffffffffffffffft," said Granny Smith as she stood beside Applejack and blew a raspberry, "Don't you worry, honey. We're a great family, and she can't help but see it."

"I'll bet my future cutie mark's gonna be a picture of me bein' the best behaved pony ever!" said Apple Bloom, "That's how good I'm gonna be! Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as he placed a bucket of apples into the wagon.

"Lots of luck on that," Mario muttered under his breath.

"Can I count on _you_ to go with the plan?" Applejack asked Mario with a stern look on her face. Mario wanted to retort, but he had learned his lesson when it came to Applejack's stubborn nature.

"Sure," said Mario, "Just know if you feel overwhelmed, I've got your back." Applejack smiled.

"Glad to see yer seeing things _my_ way, sugarcube," Applejack remarked smugly, "It shows that yer learning." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Are y'all ready to go?" Pinkie asked excitedly wearing a blue saddle bag that was literally leaking confetti out of it, "Because I'm ready to go-go-go! Oh! Hey, Mario! Glad to see you could join us!" Mario smiled as the two exchanged a hug. Applejack then headed toward the wagon.

"Er, Big Mac?" Applejack asked, "Are you sure we really need all that stuff?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as Apple Bloom poked out of the pile of luggage.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to really pull all that stuff?" Applejack asked next as Mario stood next to her.

"I can pull the wagon with him," said Mario, "Double the horsepower."

"Eeyup, and Nnnope," Big Mac answered firmly. Applejack then noticed that the wagon was wobbling a bit.

"Are you sure the wagon's strong enough to hold it all?" Applejack asked slowly. Big Mac gave an irritated groan.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered annoyingly. Applejack then noticed Pinkie was just smiling at her and the orange pony quickly smiled back.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" said Applejack excitedly as Mario put on his dark brown stenson hat. It wasn't long before the group was on their way. Big Mac pulled the wagon, or jalopy as the family described it later, with everypony else enjoying the ride with Pinkie sitting on top of the luggage with a trumpet in her mouth. As they moved along, the wheels gave a rhythm like squeak, the pans tied on the back rhythmically clanged, the rocks the wheels rolled over made the wagon rhythmically thump,

"C'mon, Apples, y'all know this one!" said Applejack excitedly.

"Hot-diggity!" said Granny Smith.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack shouted.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

[Applejack - As Big Mac pulled the jalopy along, Pinkie, Mario, and Apple Bloom sat near the back while Granny Smith and Applejack leaned out from the front sides clapping their hooves and then leaning into to clap with each other. As Applejack began to sing, the jalopy bopped along to the music. Then an apple core fell onto the ground and sprouted into a tree. Then an apple fell from the tree and Pinkie caught it and ate it in one bite. Applejack .leaned in and sang with Pinkie as she waved a fore-leg over the passing landscape. Then she showed Pinkie the map of where they need to go.]

 _We're traveled the road of generations  
Joined by a common bond  
We sing our song 'cross the pony nation  
From Equestria and beyond_

[Applejack and Apple Bloom - Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Applejack walked side by side and danced to the left and then to the right, then knelt down to the left and then the right before the girls leaned toward Big Mac. Granny Smith and Mario just leaned over to the front of the wagon watching them dance. Pinkie just bounced about the top of the pile of luggage. Then Apple Bloom and Applejack appeared in the foreground. Two rain clouds then appeared as Apple Bloom and Applejack grabbed two large red umbrellas to keep themselves and Pinkie dry. Apple Bloom then held her umbrella upside down so the two umbrella's resembled an apple core.]

 _We're Apples forever, Apples together  
We're family, but so much more  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather  
We're Apples to the core_

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

[Apple Bloom - As she sang, Pinkie was on her right and Applejack on her left playing a banjo. Mario played his own acoustic guitar beside Applejack. Apple Bloom then jumped onto Big Mac's back as the red stallion took off. Granny Smith held into the back of the wagon for dear life. Apple Bloom then sat inside of a chest while Granny Smith played a wash grater and Applejack and Mario kept playing their instruments. Pinkie used the strings of her balloons to play with the music. Apple Bloom then extended her fore-legs into the air as she sang her high note.]

 _There's no place that I'd rather be  
Than travelin' with my family  
Friends all around come to join and see  
As we sing out across the land_

[Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom - The three siblings do the same dance routine with Granny Smith and Mario leaning against the front of the jalopy. Then the wind picked up as Big Mac sternly pushed forward. Granny Smith and Mario lean down, Applejack held the front side of the jalopy with one fore-leg and held her hat with the other. Pinkie tried to hold on, but lost her grip. Somepony off screen lassoed her back to the jalopy. It was then the clouds cleared and the sun shinned. Applejack and Apple Bloom appeared in the foreground.]

 _We're Apples forever, Apples together  
We're family, but so much more  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather  
We're Apples to the core_

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

[Granny Smith - As she sang, she popped out a tarp, followed by Apple Bloom, Applejack, Mario, and then Pinkie. Then they are seen dressed up like pirates. Apple Bloom held a wooden spoon in her mouth, Applejack held a jolly roger flag with her fore-leg, Mario used his magic to hold a saucepan. Pinkie, however, was wearing a stripped shirt with a burglar mask and hat. Pinkie and Granny Smith were seen side by side as they looked at their reflection as they past a stream. As Granny Smith sang to Pinkie, the pink pony smiled excitedly.]

 _We're peas on a pod, we're thick as thieves  
Any cliche you can throw at me  
We're here for each other, through thick and thin  
You're always welcome with your Apple kin  
Wheeeeee!_

[Pinkie Pie - As she sang, she hugged Apple Bloom and Applejack before tossing a paint can filled with pink paint. She then did the moonwalk in the air with some balloon tied to her torso. Pinkie then randomly appeared below the jalopy holding a pitcher of water with an apple submerged inside of it. She then hugged the three mares and then floated back to the top of the luggage, tossing out a kitchen sink, and then reappeared from the back of the jalopy as she threw some confetti. Apple Bloom, Applejack, Granny Smith appeared beside her.]

 _You're more fun than the color pink  
Or balloons flying over your favorite drink  
The love I feel here is swim, not sink,  
As we party across this land_

"All right!" said everypony else minus Mario.

[Everypony, including Mario - the five other ponies repeat positions for the chorus, but as they do the routine, Pinkie danced on her hind legs over to Applejack and finished the dance the siblings were doing together. Then another cloud appeared to bring some strong winds, then another cloud appeared from the opposite direction to bring snow. Then Pinkie, Apple Bloom, Applejack, Granny Smith, and Mario were seen at the back of the jalopy.]

 _We're Apples forever, Apples together  
We're family, but so much more  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather  
We're Apples to the core!_

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac when...

CRASH!

Then the jalopy fell apart.

Apple Bloom just sat on the white chest looking at the mess. Granny Smith, Applejack, and Mario were surveying the mess as well. Pinkie just sat on the ground cluelessly as Big Mac surveyed the mess as well.

"Big Mac!" Applejack snapped, "I thought you said-" Applejack then cooled her temper when she saw Pinkie close by, "-Uh, I thought-I mean, not that I'm blamin' you, because we don't blame you in this family, but I thought you said all this stuff wasn't gonna be too heavy." Applejack just looked at Big Mac nervously, especially with the red stallion began to stare her down.

"It wasn't the weight, Applejack," said Mario as he walked up to her, "Well...the weight played a role in the jalopy breaking, but there was another problem."

"What other problem?" Applejack demanded.

"The axels were rotten," said Mario, "probably from years of use. Even if I put the jalopy back together, it would probably break again."

"How're we supposed to get to Goldie Delicious now?" Apple Bloom asked as she slumped forward, even her bow went limp.

"I don't know," said Granny Smith, "but I don't see how we can go back now either. We're closer to cousin Goldie's than we are to home."

"I could summon some of my freight cars," said Mario. Before they could consider it, Pinkie gasped loudly.

"I have the best...idea...ever!" Pinkie exclaimed with glee, "Family river trip!" All but Granny Smith looked at Pinkie wearily.

"Heh. Just one problem," said Applejack, "We haven't got a raft." Then added under her breath sternly, "'bout the only thing that _didn't_ get packed." Big Mac gave Applejack a death glare.

"Well, back in the old days," said Granny Smith as she walked up to a nearby tree that had some sort of goop on it and a squirrel stuck mercilessly to the goop, "we used to use the sap from a sugar pine tree to glue things together."

"That is, uh, fascinatin'..." Applejack replied with an eye roll, "Don't know that it's helpful, but its fascinatin'." Granny Smith was already using her head to lift up one of the wheels.

"Pfft! "Not helpful", my patootie!" Granny Smith retorted, "We're gonna build ourselves a raft out of these here jalopy parts and keep it held together with sugar pine sap!"

"Hm, worth a shot!" said Applejack.

"I'm down with it," said Mario, holding a piece of blue paper in his magic, "I just finished the blueprint."

"Well, let's have a look at that drawin' of yers," said Granny Smith. She only needed a few seconds before she smiled, "Yee-hoo! Now that's _exactly_ what I had in mind!" Mario smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered as she fell into her back as the other siblings smiled. Soon the raft had been assembled as Applejack finished securing the vines holding two large logs to the side of the raft.

"Could be worse, I guess," said Applejack.

"I did the best I could to make sure the raft is durable," Mario told the orange pony.

"I know, sugarcube," said Applejack as looked at the others, "Now remember, this time we're only packin' the necessities." Apple Bloom just wearily looked at the raft opposite from Applejack as the rest of the luggage was packed into the back of the raft. All the ponies were also wearing life-jackets that Mario had packed, except for Big Mac, who had chosen to wear a ducky inflatable tube around his neck.

"Wait a second," said Pinkie when there was a flash from a camera. The photo showed the five ponies with frazzled faces and red eyes, except for Granny Smith, who had covered her eyes just in time.

"This one is for the scrapbook!" said Pinkie, now wearing a camera around her neck as she pulled out a book of various pictures from when they were singing the song.

"Pinkie Pie, when did you have time to make this?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Applejack, when you're family," said Pinkie simply before getting into the orange pony's face, "You _make_ the time." Big Mac and Mario then pushed the raft forward so it would catch the current and they were on their way.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" said Applejack as she took control of the steering.

"Say "soaked"," said Pinkie as the group turned and smiled for the camera. It was then a large wave crashed down on them. When Pinkie snapped the picture, the five ponies looked drenched and annoyed. Fortunately, it didn't take long for them to dry off as the raft just cruised down the river with Applejack just steering with Mario chatting beside her.

"Do you really think Goldie will know anything about my family?" Mario asked.

"No harm in asking," Applejack replied.

"I guess my question is why," said Mario, "besides our friendship as a reason." Applejack just smiled.

"You've been there for me more times than I can count," Applejack replied, "certainly more than I really deserve. I just wanna return the favor and do something for you." Mario just smiled in understanding.

"Guess you never know when your generosity will be returned," said Mario, remembering what he had learned from Rarity. The two ponies chuckled as they continued to chat. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were busy playing checkers with each other. Pinkie and Big Mac were chatting with each other.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Whoa!" Pinkie exclaimed, "This is deep!" Though it is debatable if that was _all_ Big Mac had told her.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac. Then Applejack and Mario gasped at what they saw ahead, which was a fork in the stream that broke up into three paths.

"Uh-oh..." said Applejack as she turned to face the group, "All right, y'all. Please tell me that the map didn't get wet. 'Cuz it looks like we're gonna need it right about now." All but Mario began to search for the map when Apple Bloom checked the top of the pile of luggage.

"Found it!" said Apple Bloom and then began to speak in rhythm as she tossed the map from her fore-leg to her hind leg and back,

Who's got the map?  
I got the map  
M to the A to the yeah, that's right, P  
Ain't no other pony found a map like me

"Apple Bloom, quit grandstanding, and give us the map, please," Mario asked rather impatiently.

I'm Applel-Uh-oh," said Apple Bloom as she realized she had dropped the map. Applejack and Mario gasped as the map as the former rushed to grab it. Apple Bloom tried to grab the map as well. Mario then went for a dive, but was just a inch too far away as a fish caught the map and then an eagle grabbed the fish and flew off.

"Really?!" Mario exclaimed in annoyance as Pinkie took a picture of the flying eagle. Apple Bloom just laughed nervously, blushing from embarrassment.

"All you had to do was bring it to me," said Applejack through her teeth, "No singin', no dancin', no games. Just walk it over!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac added through his own teeth.

"Say "best siblings ever"!" Pinkie called out as the three siblings smile and squeeze Apple Bloom between their cheeks as the pink pony took the picture.

"Ooh, that's another keeper!" said Pinkie. The second she turned around, Applejack and Big Mac dropped Apple Bloom to continue glaring at her. Apple Bloom just glare back irritably.

"It's okay, y'all!" said Granny Smith as Applejack walked back to the wheel, "I traveled down this river as a filly and I know it like the back of my hoof!"

"Are you sure you know which way to go?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"Does a June bug like to hide in a tree?" Granny Smith replied.

"Uh...I don't know," Applejack answered.

"Well I _do_ know!" said Granny Smith as she pushed Applejack aside to take control, "And I also know we wanna head southeast! So step aside, young'un!" Granny Smith then steered the boat so it went down the right path.

"Um, Granny?" Applejack asked, still feeling worried.

"Myuh-huh?" Granny Smith replied.

"Are we supposed to go through a cave?" Applejack asked.

"Ah, don't worry, child!" said Granny Smith, "The scariest cave in Equestria was down the other way."

"The scariest cave in Equestria?" Apple Bloom spluttered as she clung into Big Mac.

"Oh, it's a fright all right!" said Granny Smith, "Filled with creatures that'll eat ya soon as they look at ya!"

"Ooh, sounds scary," said Pinkie as she got into the experienced pony's face, "Tell us more!"

"Please don't," Mario squeaked in protest, "I never liked scary stories..." However, Mario's plea wasn't heard.

"Ponies go in...but they never come out!" Granny Smith continued as they got closer to the cave entrance.

"And you're sure it's not that cave?" Applejack asked, clearly spooked as the others minus Pinkie looked just as uneasy. Pinkie was actually excited, "The one we're heading straight for?"

"Now, Applejack, I taught you better than to question your elder ponies!" Granny Smith protested as she and Applejack glared. Applejack then saw Pinkie, who gave a happy squee.

"Heh...you sure did," said Applejack as she and Granny Smith shared sheepish smiles.

"Alrighty then," said Granny Smith, "Now everypony just sit on back an' leave the steerin' to your old Granny Smith." The raft then slowly entered the cave as Applejack nervously gulped and Apple Bloom hung onto Big Mac.

"D-d-d-don't w-w-w-worry, every-p-p-p-pony," Mario said shakily as he stood in front of Big Mac, "I'll p-p-protect you." Applejack wasted no time rushing beside Mario as she held one of Mario's fore-legs. After a few seconds, all was still calm inside the cave.

"See now?" said Granny Smith, "Told ya th-"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All but Pinkie screamed because the pink pony had taken a picture.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pinkie then took another picture.

"Got it!" said Pinkie excitedly, "Best scary unidentifiable creature ever! Say "terrified"!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!

Pinkie then took another picture as they came out of the cave. Pinkie was just humming to herself. Granny Smith's eyes were enlarged and her jaw was hanging out. Mario looked like he had gone into shock while Apple Bloom and Applejack were holding Big Mac, all three of them looking like they had just had a nightmare.

"Guess that _was_ the scariest cave in Equestria," said Granny Smith as she recovered, getting four death glares behind her. She then headed to the steering wheel, "Uh, of course I meant to take us through it! Unexpected adventure is good for the soul!"

"And about a year in therapy," Mario remarked, knowing he was gonna have nightmares for weeks.

"Best granny wisdom ever!" Pinkie chanted with a smile.

"Uh-huh," said Applejack as she sternly took the wheel away from the experienced pony, "why don't you just scooch on over there, Granny Smith. Think I'll take it from here on out."

"Huh! Is that how I taught you to treat your elder ponies?" Granny Smith retorted, clearly offended.

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it?" Pinkie asked eagerly.

"I'm kinda curious about that myself," Mario added with a smug look on his face. He wanted to see if Applejack's stubborn nature would actually cross the line.

"You taught me to trust me common sense," Applejack retorted as she grabbed the wheel back from Granny Smith, "And my common sense says we should get to Goldie Delicious's cabin in one piece."

"She _really_ is a hypocrite," Mario remarked but Applejack heard him. She quickly jumped on the alicorn stallion, tied up his four legs together, and tied a cloth around his mouth to keep him quiet. She then tossed him by the pile of luggage on his back before going over to the wheel and grabbing it away from Granny Smith.

"And that is exactly what _I'm_ gonna do!" Granny Smith protested as she grabbed the wheel.

"This is mighty generous of you," said Applejack before grabbing the wheel back again, "but I think you've done enough for one day."

"And how exactly are you gonna know which way to go?" Granny Smith asked.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Pinkie added curiously.

"It would be easier if the map hadn't gone overboard!" Applejack protested as she glared at Apple Bloom.

"Hey! There wouldn't have been an overboard if Big Mac hadn't overpacked the jalopy!" Apple Bloom protested, stomping twice.

"Eeyu-hey!" Big Mac retorted.

"Exactly!" said Applejack, "So I think we can all agree that from here on out, I should be in charge of everythin'!" Applejack's only reply was dirty looks from her two siblings and Granny Smith before they began fighting for the wheel. Then Applejack grabbed the wheel so hard that it tore off and went flying into water. A duck then grabbed it with its neck as it swam along and then the eagle, probably the same one, swooped down and grabbed both the wheel and the duck. Applejack sat up and noticed the others gathered around her and glared angrily. The orange pony chuckled nervously.

"I just wanna say..." said Pinkie, interrupting the tense moment, "that I think you're all super duper, and I can't wait to put a page in my scrapbook about the amazing waterfall we went down!" The apple family blinked and looked ahead to see that the stream was heading toward a large vertical waterfall, where a duck quacked as it flew past the half-way point. The rest of the group began to panic as Mario finally got the cloth around his mouth off. Applejack was apparently very proficient with knots. He still had to undo the rope around his four legs.

"Did Pinkie just say we're about to go over a huge waterfall?" Mario asked.

"Eeyup," said Applejack fearfully.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely," Apple Bloom answered in the same tone. Mario's face remained neutral.

"Bring it on!" Mario said quietly. It was then the raft went over the edge.

"AAA-BOOOOO-YAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed the rest of the Apple Family.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie screamed as she took a picture with a screaming Apple Bloom, then one with a screaming Granny Smith, another with a screaming Big Mac while giving him a noogie, then one with Mario as Pinkie stretched his face to make him smile despite the terrified look on his face, and the last one was with Applejack covering her face while Pinkie made ducky lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the apple family continued to scream as they reached the bottom of the falls.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mario screamed as the raft disappeared into a mist at the bottom of the waterfall. To their luck, the raft resurfaced above the water still intact with everypony soaked but alive. Except for Granny Smith, who had somehow used a red umbrella to keep dry.

"I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" said Mario, now free of his bindings, before adding, "I saw me and Twilight with three foals in the future and two of them have blonde hair?! What's up with that?"

"That is...weird," said Applejack wearily.

"Huh!" Granny Smith boasted as she saw their raft was intact, "Told you that sugar pine sap would hold this thing together!" It was then Pinkie floated down with some balloons tied to her torso. She had barely sat on top of the luggage when the raft broke. Everypony yelped as it sank everypony into the water. Then the balloons holding up Pinkie popped. She yelped as she was sent tumbling into the water as well.

Later on, Big Mac was just dragging the remains of their items on what was left of the raft on the ground with Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Mario walking along side him. They were all groaning as they moved along. Pinkie was just bouncing about in her casually upbeat manner. It was then they reached a lone cabin out in the woods that was in a rather run down condition.

"We're here! We're here!" Pinkie exclaimed, "We made it to Goldie Delicious's's's's! You guys!" Pinkie then rushed over to the front door and saw a sheet of paper attached to it.

"There's a _note_!" Pinkie pointed out as she grabbed it with her fore-hoof and giggled as she looked at it. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Mario waited to hear what the note said but Pinkie said nothing.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack said slowly, "Maybe you could read that one out loud?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" said Pinkie, "I haven't even read it yet. I was just looking at how pretty the paper is. Okay, it says that she ran off to run some errands but will be home soon! Oh, that's perfect!"

"Why is that perfect?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We've just came all this way and Goldie Delicious isn't even home!" Mario added, "How is _that_ perfect?"

"Because it'll give me enough time to get more scrapbook paper!" said Pinkie before bouncing away, "See ya!" Mario was about to ask where but decided against it. He knew by now Pinkie would find what she needed and he would never know how. The rest of the family just looked glum.

"Worst family road trip. Ever," said Apple Bloom sadly.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac sadly.

"I can't believe she witness our family fallin' apart like this," said Applejack in the same dejected tone and sighed, "I can't believe that I was arguin' with you so much that I tore the wheel right off the raft. It's like I wasn't myself at all." Mario couldn't help but look at Applejack sympathetically.

"Aw, that wasn't your fault," said Granny Smith, "My stubborn streak got a hold of me somethin' fierce. Should've let you take the wheel long a'fore that."

"I should have tried to intervene when things started getting out of hand instead of just mouthing off a sarcastic comment," said Mario, "I probably could have saved the raft if I hadn't given Applejack a reason to tie me up."

"I had no right to do that," said Applejack, "I just lost my temper. I was being a hypocrite, claiming I follow my common sense when I clearly wasn't."

"It was my fault the map got all wet," said Apple Bloom.

"I was the pony who-" Big Mac tried to admit but Granny Smith put a fore-hoof over his mouth.

"Now, now Big Mac," said Granny Smith, "you gotta know we forgive you for packin' the jalopy so much that it collapsed. You were just as eager to please Pinkie Pie like the rest of us."

"Everypony, I think we have to let Pinkie Pie know that even if she does discover that she's an Apple," Applejack told the group, "she does _not_ have to feel obligated to consider herself one."

"Sure as Applesauce," said Granny Smith in agreement.

"Are you _kidding me_?!" said a voice as they all turned to see Pinkie with a bag filled with art supplies and her scrapbook, "You guys are the best family ever!"

"How can you say that?" Applejack asked puzzled, " We started out as one big unit, and now look at us!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie replied, " _Now_ look at you! You're all here _still_ in one big unit, loving each other and owning up to what went wrong! You never gave up, even when things got tough!"

"She does make a pretty good point," Apple Bloom remarked as she looked as Applejack.

"I agree," Mario said with a nod.

"You aren't just family, you're best friends!" said Pinkie as she bounced about and then tackled Applejack to the ground like a famous bouncy "tiger" would do, "And I want to be an Apple more than ever!"

"And we want you to be one too!" said Apple Bloom as she walked up to the two ponies.

"Yippee!" Pinkie giggled.

"Now _that's_ how you run an errand," said a voice as the group turned to see a dark tan colored pony with white mane and tail wearing a pink neck scarf with a white and blue broach. She also had on a saddle bag loaded with cats.

"Hello!" said Pinkie.

"Hello yourself, "said the dark tan pony.

"You must be Goldie Delicious," said Applejack, "So nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh," said Goldie, "And who exactly are you?"

"We're Apples!" said Pinkie, as she pulled all three siblings together.

"Well, we think we're all Apples," said Applejack as Pinkie just sat beside her and smiled, "but we need your help finding out if Pinkie Pie here is our fourth cousin twice removed." Mario noticed that Applejack forgot to mention his situation but didn't have the courage to speak up about it.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" said Goldie, "If anypony can help solve this genealogy mystery, it's me!" Big Mac, Mario, and Granny Smith exchanged looks as Applejack and Pinkie exchanged smiles with each other. Goldie then tried to open her door and get inside but something was blocking the door as she struggled to get inside, even the cats in her saddle bags were yowling from the tight squeeze.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this," said Goldie, "I wasn't exactly expecting company. Lemme try and squeeze in here..." The rest of the group just exchanged curious looks with each other as Goldie finally made her way inside.

"Gotta...get some oil...for the hinges..." Goldie remarked and began tossing various items out of the house and several cats came flying out as well, "Alright then, just have to move a few things out of the way of the door. Ooh! Ah! Get off of that, Mr. Fluffy...Come on, Pooples...Come here, sweetheart..." The rest of the Apple family and Mario cringed and flinched from all the commotion. Pinkie just waited patiently and smiled. Goldie then appeared at the front door again.

"Come on in!" said Goldie, "Sorry about the mess!" Pinkie, Applejack, and Mario were the first to peek inside. They found the place loaded with books, various other objects, leftover scraps of food, and cats. Lots and lots of cats. Even a jaguar! Most of the cats just stared at the group, one even coughing up a hairball in response.

"Momma mia..." was all Mario could say about the place as the group headed inside.

"Whoa!" Applejack exclaimed when she nearly tripped on a pair of gold colored horseshoes.

"Oh, careful now," said Goldie, "Those belonged to your great-great-great-great uncle Apple Tart!" Mario was impressed.

 _She certainly knows her family history_ Mario thought, _Maybe she might know an Apple who knew my family._ Mario's train of thought was derailed as he, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac noticed a partially eaten Gingerbread house.

"Well, whose was this?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, that was my lunch," Goldie answered, "A couple of weeks ago..." The three ponies just stared at it as Goldie headed over to three cats that were purring against a tall stack of books. When Goldie approached, two of the cats got out of her way, the third one disappeared after Goldie blew at it, revealing it was just a dust kitty. Goldie then grabbed a book from the bottom of the stack of books, which wobbled a bit but managed to stay upright.

"This here is a complete record of, of our family tree," said Goldie as she struggled to bring the book over and then sat in the middle of the group and searched the pages of the book. Pinkie had been admiring herself in a mirror that had drawings on it. She also had a pencil in her mouth before she heard Goldie and headed excitedly over to her.

"It's not here, or here, or, or here," Goldie muttered to herself, "or it certainly isn't here, is it...? Oh, here it is!...Oh, dear."

""Oh, dear,"?" said Granny Smith worried, "What is it?"

"Am I not an Apple after all?" Pinkie asked as she leaned into the book, .

"Well, that's just it, I don't know," said Goldie, "The page is all smudged. I sure am sorry, but I don't think I can help you out after all." Pinkie just looked away with a sad look on her face.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay," said Pinkie sadly, "I'm just a little disappointed that I'll never know if I am a part of this family." Mario then walked over to Pinkie and hugged her. Goldie blinked in surprise.

"Now wait just a second here, y'all!" Goldie interjected, "Anypony care to tell me why Equestria's new found Prince is with ya?"

"Goldie, this is Mario Star," said Pinkie, "He's mine and Applejack's best friend and is like our big brother."

"That reminds me," said Applejack, "Goldie, during our last family reunion, Granny Smith,Apple Rose, and Auntie Applesauce said that Mario reminded them of somepony. Maybe you can help us figure out who that might be." Goldie blinked as she marched up to Mario and looked into his eyes. Mario felt rather uncomfortable since Goldie seemed to be staring. Goldie then gasped in shock as she finally pulled away.

"It...it can't be..." Goldie whispered aloud before addressing the others, "w-w-what did you s-say his name was again?"

"Mario Star," Apple Bloom replied, "Why...does he remind you of somepony too?" Goldie then looked at the Apple Family, who all had curious looks on their faces. She then looked at a rather puzzled Granny Smith and glared.

"Granny Smith git yer flank over here!" Goldie ordered sternly before the two...experienced...ponies huddled up.

"Have you finally let that good ol' memory of yours rust or somethin'?" Goldie whispered sternly.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Granny Smith retorted defensively whisper.

"That colt's name is Mario Star," Goldie replied, "I can see the truth as plain as day. Unless you're in denial..."

"Denial of what?!" Granny snapped in a whispered. Goldie snorted.

"Take a _real good_ look into his eyes, Granny Smith," Goldie instructed firmly in a low voice, " _That_ should jog your memory of who he _really_ is." Granny Smith gave Goldie a funny look before she trotted up to the alicorn prince.

"Mario, look me in the eye right now!" Granny Smith ordered. Mario blinked.

"O-ok," Mario replied as he made direct eye contract with Granny Smith. She stared into his eyes for a long time, before she suddenly her eyes widened and backed away nervously.

"Impossible! Impossible!" Granny Smith stuttered and her body trembled a bit, "It's him! He's...he's alive!" Mario and the others looked worried.

"What are you talking about Granny?!" Applejack asked with curiosity and rather puzzled.

"B-B-Big Mac," Granny Smith pleaded as she pointed at Mario with a shakey hoof, "Look into Mario's eyes! Do it now!" Big Mac just nodded as he narrowed his brow and glared into Mario's eyes. Mario whimpered nervously as he allowed Big Mac to make direct eye contact with him. It was only seconds before Big Mac gasped, gave a loud whinny, and backed away.

"What is it, Big Mac?" Applejack asked worried.

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked as the red stallion was looking rather sweaty.

"How did I not see it before?" Big Mac replied, which shocked both Apple sisters to hear him speak, "He shouldn't be alive! He shouldn't! And yet...there he is! _You're not supposed to be alive_!"

"Big Mac, that's an awful thing to say!" Applejack scolded, "I mean sure, Mario was found buried under a building as a foal..."

"Buried as a foal?!" Granny Smith and Goldie exclaimed in shock.

"Mario, child," said Goldie, "I need you answer this question one hundred percent truthfully. Where were you born exactly?" Mario just blinked. All this shock the family was giving him was making Mario feel rather uncomfortable.

"Sire's Hallow," Mario replied, "The building I was in had caught on fire and collapsed with me inside of it. Princess Celestia said some sort of magic surge protected me and she raised me at the Castle in Canterlot." Granny Smith's eyes shrunk as she looked at Mario again, cupping his chin with her fore-hoof as she began to cry.

"You _are_ him!" Granny Smith croaked before adding, "The prodigal son has returned!" Mario just stood frozen in shock and confusion.

"Wha-choo talkin' about, Granny Smith?" Mario asked, narrowing his eyes at her. The rest of the Apple family, Pinkie now included, just looked as puzzled then ever.

"He truly is a spitting image of Buttercup," Goldie added as she held Granny Smith close. Now it was Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac's turn to have their eyes shrink in pure shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, now hold on a second here y'all!" Applejack exclaimed a second later after she recovered, "Are you saying that...Mario _is_ related to _us_?"

"Wow, what a shocker," said Pinkie, "We came here to see if _I_ was related to the Apple family and it turns out _Mario_ is related to you instead!" Mario and Applejack just looked at each other with their jaws hanging out.

"He's more than just related to you, Applejack," said Goldie, "He's your older brother, or little brother in Big Mac's case." Mario's jaw dropped as Pinkie exclaimed with glee.

"Ohmygosh! You and Applejack _are_ siblings!" Pinkie said happily, "This calls for a party!"

"No! It's doesn't!" Applejack retorted, still trying to wrap her mind around what they had learned, "Mario can't be our brother! Ma and Pa _only_ had three children..."

"Four..."

Applejack was left stunned as Goldie turned the pages to show the branch of the family tree showing that Mario's name was recorded between Big Mac's and herself.

"What?" said Applejack quietly but was still in denial, "N-n-n-no, Ma and Pa only had three children. Big Mac, myself, and Apple Bloom."

"That was because, until now, we all thought the fourth child had been lost," Goldie replied sadly, "You see..."

"I'll tell 'em," said Granny Smith, "After Big Mac was born, your Ma and Pa decided to strike out on their own for...uhh...personal reasons...ya see. So they moved to Sire's Hallow so they could start a brand new farm over there. It was also in that small town that Mario Star was born. Then one night, the apartment building they were staying in caught fire. In all the hustle and bustle, they had gotten Big Mac with them, but Mario was left behind. Your Ma tried to go back and rescue him when the building collapsed and it was too late..." Mario felt his eyes water. He had pretty much accepted the idea that the questions about his parents would remain a mystery. Yet his questions were now being answered and it was overwhelming him. Even Applejack looked just as frazzled.

"Then...why didn't you tell us?" Applejack asked in a voice that felt hurt and confused as she looked at her big brother, "Big Mac...how you could hide something like this from us?" Granny Smith sighed.

"Your Ma was beyond devastated because she thought Little Mario was lost," Granny Smith replied, "After they had returned home, she refused to talk to anypony for weeks. Then on the day he would be a year old, she made a little birthday cake in his honor, even sang "Happy Birthday" before she broke down weeping on the floor."

"Pa made me promise not to mention Mario's name ever again," Big Mac added in a sad tone, "It seemed every time Mario's name was brought up, Ma would have a major meltdown and cry for hours on end." Applejack seemed most upset as a bitter and hurt look appeared on her face.

"Indeed," said Granny Smith, "We had all hoped that Buttercup would tell you about your lost big brother when she was good n ready."

"But...things didn't quite work out that way," said Goldie, "Thought I doubt not even your Ma would have thought that Mario might have still been alive."

"So it's true," Mario replied, finally speaking at last, "She did give up on me! My parents did abandoned me!"

"Now you see here, Mario!" Granny Smith said sternly, "Your Ma and Pa loved you very much."

"If that was true, then why didn't they try and search for me!" Mario snapped angrily, "I was still alive! They could have searched the rubble, but they didn't. They just up and left me! In the end, Big Mac mattered to them, but I didn't! Why else do you think I got left behind! I guess it really was true after all! I always was right about myself!"

"About what, sonny?" Goldie asked.

"I AM A REJECT!" Mario screamed in tears.

"No, you're not!" Apple Bloom protested, fighting back tears, "We love you!"

"But Mom and Dad didn't!" Mario sobbed bitterly.

"Now you..."

"Now you listen here, Mario!" said Granny Smith sternly, cutting off Goldie, "Ma and Pa loved you very, very much. They spent days trying to find you from that collapsed building but they never found you. They figured you were most likely gone. Your Ma cried over losing you for years."

"But you said you stopped saying my name," Mario hiccupped, "They obviously forgot about me!"

"They stopped saying your name 'cause bringing it up was hurting your Ma," said Goldie, "it wasn't because we had forgotten about you."

"And don't you go saying I didn't either!" Granny Smith snapped, "I know my memory can be a little sketchy. The fact I didn't recognize you right away wasn't because I had forgotten about you. It's because it didn't make a lick of sense that you and that child would be one in the same. Big Mac was the only one to see you as a baby! I never got to see ya! I just knew you were him because every apple has a special twinkle in their eyes and you, my grandchild, have a twinkle in your eyes that shines as brightly as your mother's." Mario sniffled but his tears still kept flowing.

"So you, Granny, and even your...my Mom and Dad...thought I was...gone?" Mario asked as Big Mac nodded.

"Eeyup," he replied. Mario tried his best to settle down.

"Do you...have my birth certificate?" Mario asked.

"Yes, Goldie...where's Mario's birth certificate?!" Applejack demanded, "If what yer sayin' is true, then I need to see it for myself!"

"Applejack, why would I lie to you about any of this?" said Granny Smith, "I _know_ its him! Big Mac can tell too!" Applejack glared fiercely, her body trembling.

"I need to see his birth certificate, alright!" Applejack snapped.

"Well, I need it so I can register it in the records," said Mario with a whimper, "The Canterlot archives had no record of my birth certificate. I only found that I was born from Sire's Hallow through some more extensive research."

"That is odd, because Bright Mac had your certificate filed at the Ponyville Town Hall," Goldie exclaimed. Mario blinked.

"I...I never had a reason to search there," said Mario quietly as Goldie headed over to another book filled with papers that Mario assumed were copies of other birth certificates. Goldie than pulled out a paper and handed it to Mario. The first thing he noticed was the baby picture.

"Aw, Mario's baby picture is _so CUTE_!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Too bad I grew out of it," Mario remarked. Pinkie glared in his face.

"Did you forget _who_ fell in love with you at first sight?" said Pinkie sternly, "You. Are. Cute."

"I can second that," said Apple Bloom before adding awkwardly, "But...knowing that you're my brother, uhh, kinda makes the idea of having a crush on you...awkward..." Applejack just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mario?" said Applejack, "Is that you?" Mario looked at the picture as he felt his tears increase.

"That is my picture," said Mario. Applejack tried to keep her face stern, but her body was shaking.

"Well, what are the names of your parents?" Applejack asked, her tone showing panic and nervousness, "Tell me! _Tell me_!"

"It says their names are Bright Mac and Buttercup," Mario read aloud. Applejack's eyes shrunk as she grabbed the birth certificate and look at the print. Applejack's lower lip quivered.

"It's true...it's true..." Applejack whimpered as Big Mac and Apple Bloom stood behind her and looked at the birth certificate as well. The two siblings than noticed that small drops of water were splashing onto the paper.

"Easy there, Applejack," said Goldie as she grabbed the birth certificate away from her, "Don't soil my copy." Applejack just began to cry.

"Applejack?" Mario asked gently, his own voice cracking.

"It's true, y'all," Applejack repeated as she sobbed, "Mario Star...is our brother, born after Big Mac and before Me!" Mario just looked as Applejack continue to cry. Pinkie then appeared beside Mario.

"Looks like we've found your family!" said Pinkie, "Put on a smile, Mario! You have a family! Isn't that the most awesome thing ever?"

"No..." Mario said bluntly. The other looked at Mario in shock.

"No!" Mario retorted.

"Mario," Applejack said in shock, "I...I don't understand..."

"I'm not angry at you, or Mom and Dad," Mario snapped sternly as he grunted angrily, "at least not anymore with Mom and Dad... _I'm angry at myself_!" Hot tears began to stream down his face as hard sobs escaped his mouth.

"Mario..." Pinkie replied slowly, now deeply worried about him.

"I gave up too easily, Pinkie!" Mario ranted as fresh tears poured out from his eyes, "I should have tried harder when I was searching for my parents. It never crossed my mind to check some of the smaller towns like Ponyville. Mom and Dad might be gone, but until after Apple Bloom was born they were still alive! _They were still alive and I was too late_!" Mario cried loudly for a bit as the rest of the group looked at him sadly.

"Now I'll _never_ get to know who they were," Mario sobbed sadly, "They'll never know that I was alive and well. They'll never know that I became the seventh Element! They'll never know that I am an alicorn Prince. I'll never be able to introduce them to my wonderful wife! I'll...I'll _never hear them say that they love me..._ I'll never know! Never, _never, NEVER_!" Mario let out a wail as he buried his face into the dirty floor. Several of the cats nuzzled him for a bit before a now crying Apple Bloom rushed over to him and snuggled up to his side so he had a crying buddy. If Mario didn't feel awful enough, it broke his heart seeing he had made his best friend...and now... _his_ little sister cry. Mario soon ran out of tears and sat up as Apple Bloom continued to hold him for dear life.

"Feeling better now?" Pinkie asked hopefully. Mario just shook his head.

"Mario, please calm down," said Granny Smith as she sat beside him, "I know this is alot to accept, but please believe me when I say that they did love you and are very proud of you." Mario sniffled as he looked at Granny Smith with un-wiped tears.

"I'll still never get to know them," said Mario sadly.

"Neither did I," said Apple Bloom as she leaned away with her own cheeks covered in tear stains, "but I know that they loved me. And I know they love you too. Besides, I love you, Mario! Just because I don't have a crush on you anymore doesn't mean I can't still love you." Granny Smith smiled in agreement.

"I love you too," said Mario softly as he hugged her back, "But the biggest question is...if Applejack wants me to be a part of it." Applejack looked at Mario with a face of pure shock and devastation.

"How can you say that?" Applejack asked, feeling deeply hurt.

"Why else would you demand Mario's birth certificate, if not to prove Granny Smith and Golden Delicious wrong?" Apple Bloom asked. Applejack began to cry once more.

"Maybe because I don't deserve him for a brother!" Applejack confessed, "I'm always brushing him aside when he tries to help me. I don't appreciate his help and yet he still cares about me. I've bucked him in the face, I've talk bad about him behind his back, and y'all saw me tie him up at a moment when he could have saved us from going down a waterfall! Am nothin' but a stubborn mule! Why should he want _me_ for a sister?! _I never appreciate him_!" Soon the sobbing was too much and Applejack just cried. Granny Smith felt her eyes water when Mario had a serious look on his face before he came up to the weeping orange pony and lifted her chin. Applejack just looked at Mario nervously as she sobbed. Apple Bloom and Big Mac stood beside Mario.

"What's happening to you, Sis?" Apple Bloom asked with worry, "You never cry like this!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac added as he felt his own eyes water at seeing his sister weep so openly.

"It's just so hard for me to believe all this is happening," said Applejack in a broken tone, "Our own flesh and blood , was right in front of us. Our best friend...was family this whole time. The last time we had news this big was when we learned Ma and Pa were gone...and...even I can't be strong and put together all the time..." Apple Bloom and Big Mac hugged her close as Mario took a step forward.

"I'm so sorry Ap..."

"No! No! Don't you _dare_ apologize! You've got _nothing_ to be sorry for!" said Applejack as she sniffled and the other two siblings backed up a step, "I'm...I'm sorry for getting so angry. It's just the fact that you've been like family to us for so long. You had pretty much givin' up about ever knowing your real family. The fact _we_ are your real family...I just feel like I...held out on you..."

"Never, Applejack," said Mario, "You obviously didn't know that we were related."

"And that would be my fault," said Granny Smith, "I should have told Applejack and Apple Bloom about ya. I was just waiting for the right time, but after your parents passed. I didn't want to burden your hearts with another loss."

"I understand Granny," said Applejack, "You, Ma, and Pa obviously had your reasons." Big Mac and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"You had to admit," said Mario, "that you and I have always shared a bond before we ever met. We did get our cutie marks from the same Sonic Rainboom." Applejack chuckled.

"True," said Applejack, " I mean...Ma was the only pony I ever cried to before she passed. The way you love and care about me and our friends...reminds me of her. The first time I felt like crying and you were there...I didn't feel like crying on the inside. I let go...just like I did with Ma. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I remember the love Ma used to give when you're there to comfort me."

"Same here," said Apple Bloom, "from the day we became friends. I always felt a connection to with you too. I thought it was a crush this entire time, but...I guess it was because you were actually family. And...maybe it's time I learn to come to you like Applejack does. You're always there to defend me against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Maybe I should try talking to you about it like Applejack does with her problems." Mario nodded.

"I also share alot in common with you guys," said Mario slowly, "I'm naturally good at managing the farm and I've always felt a connection with the apple trees. I'm hard working, self-determined, great at baking, singing, and...I'm short-tempered and stubborn." Applejack rolled her eyes as Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith snickered.

"Either way, Mario," said Granny Smith as she wrapped a fore-leg around him and Pinkie stood at her side smiling, "You are an Apple and we love you very much."

"Indeed, we do," said Applejack, "We've practically welcomed Mario as part of the family already. Nothin's changed other than the fact that he our true brother."

"Right!" said Pinkie with a smile.

"Welcome to the Apple Family, Mario Star," said Goldie, "You are part of a very large and loving family." Mario smiled until he remember something.

"There's just one thing that still baffles me," said Mario as he looked up at Goldie, "How in the name of apple cider did I end up a unicorn? Every other relative I saw in the Family reunion is an Earth pony! Even my name doesn't have anything to do with apples!"

"Actually it does," said Pinkie as she held an apple sliced perfectly in half, "Look at the way the seeds are inside the apple!" Mario looked at the seeds and gasped.

"The seeds are shaped like a star!" said Mario, "I can't believe I never noticed that!" Apple Bloom looked as well as she and Mario exchanged smiles.

"That's where your Ma got your last name," Granny Smith replied, "As for Mario...I think your Pa was just trying to be creative, but they said you were meant to be a very special pony. And as for being a unicorn...I think that was from your Ma's side of the family. I never thought to ask..."

"I see..." said Mario as he look at his horn again.

"Does it really matter?" Applejack replied, "You're our brother. We don't care if you are an earth pony, unicorn, or even if you were a Pegasus."

"We love you!" said Apple Bloom, "We're proud to call you our brother!"

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"I love you all too!" said Mario as the now four Apple siblings and Granny Smith shared a group hug. Then Pinkie extended her fore-leg to pull Mario to her so she could hug him.

"I'm so happy for you, Mario!" said Pinkie, "We found your family! And now you get to be an official part of the Apple Family! I so happy for you that I couldn't feel sad anymore that I'm not part of the Apple Family!" Applejack heard what Pinkie said and narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Well, I know for sure," said Applejack firmly.

"What do you mean?" said Pinkie, "You can't know!"

"I can know for sure that it doesn't matter what the books says or doesn't say," said Applejack, "After all you've been through today and all you've put up with, it obvious you and Mario are Apples to the core!"

"Darn tootin'!" said Granny Smith.

"Yes siree!" said Apple Bloom.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac. Pinkie smiled before she pulled everypony together and used her tail to hold the camera.

"Ooh! Say "best family hug ever"!" said Pinkie.

"Best family hug ever!" said the now _entire_ Apple family as Pinkie took the picture. Soon Pinkie was putting the picture into her scrapbook and then decorated the page before closing it and tucking the book into her mane. She then jumped into the new wagon as Granny Smith, Applejack, and Apple Bloom were inside with Big Mac ready to pull it along. As usual, Mario offered to help Big Mac pull the wagon, but instead of the usual "Nnnope", Big Mac said:

"I've got this, little brother." Mario just couldn't protest that and climbed in as Applejack and Apple Bloom hugged him once more.

"You know," he told the two girls, "I've always wanted a sister. Now I've got two. I'm a very lucky pony to have such amazing ponies for sisters." Applejack and Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Well, we're lucky to have such an amazing big brother," said Apple Bloom.

"Ahem," said Big Mac, feeling let out and jealous.

"Sorry, we meant big _brothers_ ," said Applejack.

"Yeah, Big Mac," said Mario, "I'm not trying to steal your sisters from you. You know that don't you?" Big Mac glared but then smiled.

"I know, little brother," said Big Mac, "I know." Applejack and Apple Bloom were stunned.

"Wow, Mario got Big Mac to say more than two words a day?" said Apple Bloom.

"How do you do that?" Applejack asked as Mario shrugged his shoulders.

"Simple, he actually _wants_ to listen to me talk," said Big Mac.

"I'm sorry, big brother, I wasn't listening," said Applejack.

"Did ya say somethin'?" Apple Bloom added. Big Mac snorted when the two girls laughed. Soon he and Mario were laughing as well before they turned to face Goldie along with Granny Smith.

"Thanks again for the wagon, Goldie!" said Applejack, "We'll see you soon!" She then turned to Mario, "All of us." Mario smiled in agreement.

"Y'all sure you don't want to take any of these Apple Family heirlooms home with you?" Goldie asked as a huge pile of trinkets and cats came tumbling out of the cabin. The group just looked at Big Mac.

"Nnope," Big Mac replied. Goldie then waved the family goodbye as Big Mac pulled the cart away. It was then some music began to play.

"Come on, Mario," said Granny Smith, "You didn't sing a solo last time. Share with us what's on yer mind!"

"Okey-dokey!" said Mario.

[Mario - As he sang Mario was seen standing on a mountain and looking at a map when the wind blew his map away. Mario looked sad and dejected until he turned around and there was the rest of the Apple Family smiling at him, Pinkie included. Mario then finished his solo with the family hugging him.

 _I searched high and low, wondering and hoping  
where could my family be?  
but little did I know, they were right before me  
The Apple Family is now my own! _

[All - the five ponies riding the wagon sang as Big Mac pulled the wagon along. As they continued to sing, Goldie hung the portrait of the six family members on a wall and smiled. Pinkie and Applejack switched places twice as Mario watched in the background while Granny Smith and Apple Bloom stayed against the edges of the wagon. Then Applejack opened an umbrella as it began to rain. They then bopped to the music as they made their way back to Sweet Apple Acres.]

 _We're Apples forever, Apples together  
We're family, but so much more  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather  
We're Apples to the core_!

"Eeyup" said Big Mac.

Once they had arrived home, Applejack, Mario, and Pinkie rushed to tell Twilight the good news. To say Twilight was shocked was an understatement. Fortunately, Mario had picked up a copy of his and Applejack's birth certificates to show that they were siblings. Twilight was overjoyed and she planned to gather the rest of their friends together at a later time so they could tell them the news.

For the moment, Applejack, Mario, and Pinkie were now back at the barn. Applejack promised Mario the next time they raised the barn, she would see that they added another room so he would always have a place to stay at the farm. Big Mac was outside unpacking their things from the wagon. Granny Smith was watering a house plant. Pinkie, Mario and Applejack were standing before the friendship journal in the living room.

"Twilight agreed this was definitely an experience worth puttin' into the journal," said Applejack, "Think I'll write about how bein' a good family isn't about bein' perfect as much as it is about bein' able to get through the rough patches together. About bein' able to forgive each other for mistakes." As Applejack recited her entry, Big Mac was putting the umbrella down when Apple Bloom popped out from the wagon. Big Mac was surprised at first, but the he and Apple Bloom smiled as the latter hopped out of the wagon.

"Don't forget to mention how really good friends can also feel like your family," said Apple Bloom as she appeared inside with Big Mac right behind her.

"And that sometimes your closest friends might even be family and you never knew it," Mario added.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said in agreement.

"You know what," said Apple Bloom as Applejack went to pick up the quill, "Maybe I should write it. I'm good at makin' things sound excitin'."

"I have a history of excellent storytellin'," said Granny Smith, "I should probably do it!"

"Well, let's not forget who in this family is a successful storyteller and has two successful books written," Mario pointed out.

"Bleh!" said Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Applejack at once. Mario glared until Granny Smith caught Big Mac with the quill and trying to walk off with it.

"Hey!" Granny Smith called out, "Where in the haystack do you think you're goin' with that there pen?!"

"I'm goin' to do-" Big Mac tried to protest but his voice soon was drowned out as the family began to argue with each other. Even Mario could help but join in rather than try to be a peacemaker this time around.

"Look at me!" said Pinkie as she appeared in the foreground, "I'm part of the Apple family too!" She then rushed into the middle of the group of arguing ponies.

"I'm arguing," said Pinkie, "Argue, argue, argue! Bicker, bicker!" Pinkie just laughed. Only she could see the light in such a situation.

Eventually things finally calmed down enough for a compromise to be made where everypony shared a little something in the journal. Then the family got back to work, which was finished much sooner thanks to Mario helping out. Soon the sun began to set in the sky as Mario sat on top of a hill overlooking the entire Apple orchard.

"I thought I'd might find you here," said Applejack as she approached her big brother.

"Hey, Sis," said Mario softly, "Just needed a moment to myself. As happy as I am knowing I'm your brother and an Apple. Something in my heart still feels...incomplete..." Applejack took a seat beside him.

"I understand," said Applejack, "Bet you weren't expecting your parents to be gone and such."

"I still blame myself for it," said Mario, "if I only had tried harder, I could've at least known them. Mom would have at least known that I was alive." Applejack just took a slow deep breath.

"Ever thought maybe this was meant to happen?" said Applejack, "After all, if Mom had found you, you wouldn't have known that you were destined to be an Alicorn Prince. You never would have met Twilight until later and who's to say you two would be together?"

"True," said Mario with a sigh, "I guess I just...miss them is all. Now that I've had time to think about it and heard that Mom blamed herself for my disappearance. I just wish I could tell her that I forgave her and I know it was just a mistake, not because she didn't care."

"Ma was the most loving and caring pony you could ever meet, Big brother," said Applejack, "She's be proud to hear that you forgave her. She would be proud that you have such a loving heart and are the Element of Love."

"I'm sure she'd be proud to hear you're the Element of Honesty," said Mario, "I'm sure Dad would be too..." Mario then began to cry, but Applejack just held him close until he managed to calm down.

"Guess it's gonna take a while for me to not lose it whenever I talk about them," said Mario, feeling a little embarassed, "I may have found my family, but I still feel this...empty space because our parents are gone..."

"It's okay," said Applejack, "Even I get a little choked up when I think about them. We all do. I get that feeling in my heart too. That is when you remember that you have family and friends who love you very much. They for sure can help in filling that empty space in your heart." Mario smiled as he dried his eyes. Then the two ponies watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon and Luna raised the moon into the night sky.

"You know," said Mario after a long silence, "suddenly it all makes sense why I enjoy being at Sweet Apple Acres, why I love living here in Ponyville."

"Why is that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Mario gave her a warm smile.

"At last..." Mario said contently, "I've found my family and I finally feel like I've truly come home." Applejack returned his smile as they held each other. As they remained silent, Mario saw two shooting stars travel across the sky.

He couldn't be positive, but Mario felt like he heard two voices as the stars flew by saying:

"Welcome home, Mario Star. Welcome home..."

 **There you have it readers! It's taken over seventy plus chapters but the truth is now revealed. Mario is related to Applejack! Are you shocked, surprised, stunned? If you've been reading every chapter, I sprinkled little clues hinting that he might have a connection with them. For example: If you look at his picture, his coat and mane resemble Buttercup. Kudus if you spotted all the other clues!**

 **More information about Mario's connection with the Apple Family will be known in the future, assuming I can get to season 7.**

 **Plus try not to over think the family genealogy too much with the rest of the Mane six, especially with Twilight. All you need to know it that Mario is the second oldest sibling of the Apple Family. That's the main family relationship I'll be focusing on from here on out.**

 **For now, brace yourselves for more Mario and Spitfire as well as more information regarding Mario's issues with Equestria games. Oh and Mario and Rainbow bonding too!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	79. Rainbow Falls

Rainbow Falls

 _Pony's Log Number 410: One would think that when it comes to supporting your friends and wanting to be a winner that the choice would be obvious, but throw in the opportunity to be on the dream team, you've got complications..._

Somewhere just outside Ponyville, Rainbow has gathered Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps for an important meeting.

"Alright, ponies, listen up!" said Rainbow.

"We're all ears," said Fluttershy, "Right, Bulk Biceps?" The muscular Pegasus was busy flexing his fore-legs and kissing the muscles.

"Nuh-uh! I'm all _muscles_!" Bulk replied with a grunt and did some handstand squats, " _YEAH_!" Bulks voice was so strong that it made Fluttershy's mane blow about like the wind.

"I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps," said Rainbow as she paced about in front of the two Pegasi, "but it's gonna take more than muscles and _Yeah!s_ to get us into the Equestria Games! We are the Aerial Relay team, and it's up to the three of us to make sure that we qualify at the tryouts. And do I need to remind you how much I-" As she hovered about, Rainbow quickly realized how selfish it would sound saying she hated losing and, with a sheepish smile, quickly corrected herself.

"...I mean, Ponyville, heh-wants to qualify and make it to the Games?" Rainbow finished.

"I remember," said Fluttershy, "I really, really, _really_ want to qualify for you _and_ Ponyville."

" _Bring it on_!" Bulk Biceps yelled and snorted aggressively. It was then Pinkie appeared wearing pompoms on her fore-hooves, a yellow and pink cheerleader top with a purple cheerleader skirt, and a large yellow ribbon in her mane and tail.

"Give me a "P" for "Ponyville"!" Pinkie said as she shook her pompom in Fluttershy's face, making the yellow Pegasus yelp.

" _P, Ponyville!_ " Pinkie shouted through a megaphone, making Fluttershy squat down from the loud shouting.

" _P!_ " Bulk Biceps shouted, sending Pinkie flying away a short distance. Fluttershy then walked up to Pinkie as the pink pony recovered.

"Oh, thanks, Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy, "that was a scary-" Fluttershy quickly corrected herself when Pinkie looked a little hurt, "I mean, great cheer." Pinkie smiled and Fluttershy laughed nervously.

"Just make sure you have one ready for when we qualify for the Aerial Relay," Rainbow reminded Pinkie.

"And after that, for when we win gold medals in the Equestria Games!" Bulk chanted as he flexed his fore-legs.

"Not so fast," said a voice. It was then Applejack arrived pulling a wagon loaded with some baked goods, "If you're gonna be good, you're gonna be better with some of my apple brown bettys in ya. They're perfect."

""P" is for "perfect"!" Pinkie shouted as she popped out of the wagon as Bulk and Fluttershy enjoyed the treats. Rainbow just face hoofed herself.

"Alright team!" said Rainbow as she called the two Pegasi over to her, "Show me what you got! Put some bend into those knees! Flap those wings!" Fluttershy then bent her knees and Bulk began to flap his tiny wings.

"I want to see all four hooves off the ground on the count of three!" said Rainbow as she hovered before them. She then smirked before saying very quickly, "One two three!" Fluttershy and Bulk both struggled to get off the ground. The former didn't need long to find her hover but Bulk was straining as he tried to gain altitude.

"Don't forget to breathe while you're up there!" Rainbow called out. However, when Bulk tried to exhale, but lost all his flying momentum. As he tried to grab something to stay airborne, he ended up grabbing Fluttershy and dragging her down with him. Then they both crash landed right on top of Rainbow.

""P" is for, uhh..."pain"?" Pinkie said sheepishly as Rainbow just sighed to herself.

(Main Theme)

The train was now making its way to Rainbow Falls, which was the location for ponies wishing to qualify for the Equestria Games events. Rainbow was sitting next to Twilight on the train with Bulk sitting across from them when two pegasi appeared.

"Good luck, Rainbow Dash!" said a pony named Helia, "Sorry we couldn't fly with you on the Aerial Relay, but the air sprinters needed us too."

"Too bad we can only compete in one event," said Thunderlane with a sigh, "But rules, are rules."

"Tell me about it," said a dreary voice. The two Pegasi noticed Mario was sitting across from the group just looking out of the window.

"Must be frustrating not being able to complete," said Helia, "Even I know Mario never quit."

"Same here," said Thunderlane, "Mario used to be known as the Flying Unicorn back in the day. This is actually the first year they've lifted the ban on unicorns from the race track. Just not sure he could still try out because he's an alicorn now."

"Alicorns have never been allowed to compete in the Equestria Games," said Twilight, "Probably because they would have an unfair advantage."

"I'd still say they could enter certain events like track and keep things fair," said Helia, "You don't need magic to run. Plus they've always had the rule that if you use your wings or any magic that it's an automatic disqualification."

"I'd sure love to see Mario speed down the racetrack again," said Thunderlane.

"So would I," Mario remarked, though he kept his back against them.

"Hey, Mario," said Thunderlane, "If anypony starts giving you a hard time out there, we've got your back." Helia nodded in agreement.

"We'll pass the word onto our friends too," Helia added. Mario turned around to give them a soft smile. Helia and Thunderlane took their leave.

"Good luck!" Twilight shouted to the others before turning to Rainbow Dash, "It was nice of you to be part of the team that doesn't have...uh...the strongest...flyers."

"Nothing nice about it," said Rainbow, "I know that I can pick up the slack for anypony. With me on the team, we'll qualify. I'm sure of it." Twilight smirked but discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Ponyville is very lucky to have you," said Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome," Rainbow bragged as Mario rolled his eyes. It was then a familiar yellow Pegasus appeared beside Bulk. The muscular Pegasus had taken up most of the seat and Fluttershy was straining and gasping since she had literally no space for herself on the seat.

"I'm so proud to be representing Ponyville," Fluttershy said in a strained tone and waving a flag, "Oh, it's such an honor to even try out for the Games. I just hope I don't let anypony down."

"We'll make them proud!" Bulk replied with a smile.

""P" is for "proud"!" Pinkie shouted, knocking Bulk right out of his chair. It wasn't long before a now flattened Mario came floating over to the group. A clear sign of where Bulk had landed when Pinkie knocked him away.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he floated between the two seats.

"Look Twilight!" said Fluttershy, "You're own personal seat cover!"

"Very funny!" Mario remarked before Twilight used her magic to set the flattened alicorn on her seat and sat on his back. Mario just growled annoyingly as the other mares snickered.

"Anyway," said Pinkie as she stood between the two back to back seats, "We're gonna be the best fans anypony has ever seen!"

"Ooh. Can't wait to see what everypony else is wearing," said Rarity as she appeared behind the pink pony, "even though I am absolutely sure they won't be better than the Ponyville uniforms I'm designing for the Equestria Games!"

"Just remember to prioritize function over fashion," said Mario, "No good looking fabulous when your uniform is hindering your performance."

"Yes, yes of course," said Rarity dismissively, "but do cheer up darling. None of us like seeing you look so glum."

"Just have a lot on my mind," said Mario when he suddenly managed to get out of being flat, but Twilight still continued to sit on his back, "This my first time going back to Rainbow Falls since the whole incident all those years ago."

"You'll be just fine, Big Brother!" said Applejack, "Your Sister's got your back." Mario gave a smile. The group now knew about Mario and Applejack being siblings. While they were shocked at first, they were very supportive about it as well as happy that Mario had found who his real family was.

"Still amazes me that you and Mario are related," said Rarity to the orange pony, "I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance."

"None of us did," said Fluttershy, "but at least Mario found his real family and he's got Granny Smith, and three siblings now!"

"Too bad he'll never know his parents," said Rainbow.

" _Rainbow_!" Twilight said sternly as the others glared at her. They all knew Mario was very sensitive about the subject of their parents. He still found it hard not to cry whenever he thought about them.

"It's okay," said Mario, fighting the fact he was trying not cry, "besides, we're getting off topic here. I do hope the team qualifies for the Games."

"And we _will_ make it to the Games once everypony carbo-loads on my brown apple bettys," said Applejack as she showed her treats.

"I can't wait!" Pinkie screamed excitedly. It was then the train approached a mountain town where liquid rainbow colored water would cascade down waterfalls and into streams, hence the name of the location, Rainbow Falls. The train made it's way across a stone bridge before reaching the station at the end of the line.

It wasn't long before the group had exited the train and headed to a large area were ponies where chattering and exercising as they got themselves ready for the tryouts. There were even a few griffons there as well that were trying out to qualify as well. Mario looked around nervously for a bit as they entered the field. But once he saw that no pony was trying to heckle or call attention to him. He felt much better.

"See, told ya all that worry was just in your head!" Rainbow remarked, who was leading the group across the field, as Mario just smiled in agreement.

"There's Rainbow Dash!" a pony named Mane Moon shouted, making Mario jump, "She's an awesome flyer!"

"I heard that she's flying the last third of the relay," said another pony named Orange Swirl, "which means everypony else is gonna have to be _way_ ahead to beat her!" As the group was setting up the tarp for their team, a distant sonic boom was heard and three familiar Pegasi appeared in the sky. Rainbow and Mario smiled when she saw the familiar Pegasi enter the sky.

"Oh, the Wonderbolts!" said Mane Moon.

"I hear they're flying for Cloudsdale," said a pony named Sprinkle Medley.

"Then Cloudsdale will _definitely_ qualify," said Orange Swirl, "They're the best flyers ever!" It was then the three flyers landed before Rainbow and Mario.

"Hey, you actually made it, buddy!" said Spitfire, "I was wondering if you'd show up." Mario just smiled before he and Spitfire shared their special hoofshake that finished with them shaking tails.

"You _have no idea_ how jealous I am of you right now!" Mario remarked in a playful but honest tone.

"Aw, cheer up, buddy," said Spitfire, "You don't need to be in the Equestria Games to show you're the fastest pony alive! By the way, how's those wings of yours holding up? You keeping up with those exercises I told ya to do every day?"

"Of course," said Mario as he gave his wings a flap, "I could probably keep up with you now."

"Well, aren't we cocky?" said Spitfire, "Care to prove yourself newbie?" Mario smirked.

"We'll see who's the newbie after we're finished! Let's fly!" Mario remarked in a cocky tone as he and Spitfire took off. Spitfire didn't hold back on the techniques, doing various flips, turns, and some advanced tricks. Mario was able to keep up with all of them without any difficulty. Spitfire was most impressed as was the rest of her team. The rest of the Mane seven cheered with Bulk giving one of his famous YEAH!s. Fleetfoot was stunned as Spitfire and Mario made their landing.

"You've...got...skills..." said Fleetfoot in shock.

"That was awesome, Mario!" said Soarin, "You've gotten really good with your wings."

"Thanks Soarin," said Mario, "I had a great teacher." Spitfire just chuckled before turning to Rainbow.

"And the game is on!" said Spitfire excitedly.

"Hah, nice to see there's some real competition here!" said Soarin.

"Two more days of practice," said Fleetfoot as she walked up to Rainbow, "Then we'll see you in the air, Rainbow Dash! If you're lucky!" Fleetfoot then walked away as the rest of the Wonderbolt team followed. Rainbow sighed to herself.

"The Wonderbolts know a winner when they see one," said Rainbow as Twilight approached, "and we'll be winners just as soon as we practice! Right team?"

"Right," said Fluttershy in her soft tone.

" _YEAH!_ " said Bulk in his loud and brash tone.

"Hooray!" said Pinkie as she tossed some confetti and blew a noise maker. Twilight then looked worried before she noticed Rainbow nearby.

"And, um, I'm with her! Hooray!" said Twilight. It was then Pinkie noticed two more cheerleaders not too far away.

"Give us some clouds! Give us some dale! And what do you get? Cloudsdale! Woo-hoo!" the two Pegasi cheerleaders chanted. Pinkie gasped excitedly.

"Where can I get pompoms like those?!" Pinkie wondered as she stood between Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Mario, you are gonna help me get this team into shape right?" Rainbow asked, "Uhh, Mario?" Rainbow turned to see Mario looking a short distance away. There before him was the race track where several ponies were practicing doing laps for the qualifying race. Mario then saw himself as a teenage pony, smiling happily as he raced down the track.

"Mario? MARIO!" Rainbow shouted, snapping the alicorn prince out of his thoughts, "are you going to help out or not?"

"Of...of course," Mario stuttered, "s-s-sorry. Let's go!" Mario then headed up the group to get started as Rainbow followed behind him. Twilight, however, had taken notice of why Mario looked so distracted.

"I wonder what it was like seeing him race," said Twilight. If there was ever a time she regretted skipping his races to study, it was now.

A little later Mario had gotten himself a sports cap and whistle so he could be the coach of the team. Even though it was pretty clear Rainbow had taken charge.

"So, do I need to remind you of what our goal is here?" Rainbow asked as she hovered before her two teammates.

"Uh, maybe?" Bulk asked nervously.

"Win Rainbow a date with Soarin," Mario said aloud.

"Yeah!...I mean...NO! _Mario_!" Rainbow spluttered as her cheeks turned pink and Mario snickered to himself. The rest of the girls didn't resist snickering either.

"You two would be cute together," Fluttershy remarked.

"GRR!" Rainbow growled before quickly recomposing herself, "We want to qualify! We need to be one of the first four teams to cross the finish line! Bulk Biceps, you're our first flyer, so let me see you flap it!" Bulk began to grunt as he tried to hover into air. He was then knocked out of the sky when one of Applejack's bettys hit him in the face. Rainbow and Mario saw Applejack toss another treat into the air with her tail.

"What the?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Why'd you do that, Sis?" Mario asked.

"Sorry!" said Applejack, "Got the idea from them, but..." Applejack pointed over to two Pegasi wearing chef's hats, named Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley, as they tossed treat after treat over to Spitfire and Fleetfoot as they practiced their flying.

"Hooves down! Cakes up!" said Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley together as they launched the treats into the air as the two Wonderbolts munched on them.

"...It looks like they got better aim," said Applejack.

"Oy ye," said Mario as he and Rainbow got back to work with the team.

"Okay, passing of the baton need to be seamless," said Rainbow to Bulk, who was currently holding the baton, which was a worn down horseshoe, "You shouldn't miss a beat or drop a hair in altitude! And whatever you do, don't let go of it!" It was then Fluttershy hovered over to Bulk.

"Are you really, really, _really_ sure you're ready?" said Fluttershy, "I mean, I don't want to take it if you're not super sure."

"Ready!" said Bulk as he handed the horseshoe to Fluttershy, but she then fumbled with it and dropped it. Rarity used her magic to pick it up.

"Ponyville could so much better," said Rarity as she walked off with the horseshoe, "I'll be back with a freshly painted one in no time!"

"We were _using_ that!" Rainbow yelled, "And it's not like anypony else has color-coordinated horseshoes or anything!" It was then Rainbow saw Spitfire and Fleetfoot exchange a color-coordinated horseshoe and flew off.

"I guess _some_ ponies do," said Rainbow with a sigh.

"Some ponies do what?" Twilight asked as she walked up to Rainbow and Mario hovered beside the two mares.

"Have a better chance of qualifying and going to the Equestria Games than others," Rainbow added as she sighed and walked away again. Twilight and Mario just watched her with worried looks on their faces. Mario then flew over to the blue Pegasus.

"Listen Rainbow," said Mario, "I get that this team isn't exactly...skilled...for this type of event. But with some hard work and motivation, we can get them ready to perform their best. We just need to help them focused on their strengths and help them work on their weaknesses and they'll be ready to go. Take it from me, any team that can work well together has been shown do the impossible!" Rainbow then narrowed her eyes in determination.

"You're right," said Rainbow, "we can do this! We just need to get the team motivated and inspire them somehow. And I just might have an idea how." Rainbow then took off before Mario could ask what her idea was. It wasn't long before Rainbow had guided Mario, Fluttershy, and Bulk over to where the Wonderbolts has set up their tent. Some pegasi were guiding Fleetfoot as she flew above while Spitfire was getting a back message.

"Watch and learn," said Rainbow as she had the team look up, "The Cloudsdales are Wonderbolts, and Wonderbolts are the best flyers there are. And my personal heroes. So, maybe you can learn something." Rainbow didn't hesitate to give the group a stern glare as Soarin continued to fly up above them, making the sounds of a jet engine as he flew around.

" _Please_ learn something?" Rainbow pleaded as she got between Fluttershy and Bulk. Mario just looked at Rainbow worried before sighing to himself.

"This isn't what I had in mind for motivation and inspiration," Mario muttered.

"C'mon, Soarin, pick up the pace!" Fleetfoot shouted as Soarin continued to fly about, "You can do better than that!"

"I sure hope so," said Spitfire as she continued to enjoy her back message. Mario just rolled his eyes, even he knew Spitfire like to push ponies to their limits. It was reminding him of his days when he was recuperating from his accident.

"Practice, practice, yay, practice!" said the Cloudsdale cheerleaders. Soarin just smiled as he looked at the cheerleaders. Then there was trouble. Soarin wasn't watching where he was flying and clipped his wing on the side of a ring as he flew through it at high speed.

"Whoa!" Soarin cried out as he was sent into tailspin, sounding like a plane about to come in for a crash landing, "Whooaaaa!" Spitfire and Fleetfoot gasped. So did everypony else nearby when they saw Soarin falling.

"Aaaaah! Help!" Soaring called out. Just before he hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow called out as she grabbed Soarin just in time. Soarin held on to Rainbow as she brought him safety to the ground. Everypony, Wonderbolts included, cheered.

"Awe-some!" said Fleetfoot.

"As good as any Wonderbolt!" said Spitfire.

"Nice job there, Rainbow!" said Mario as the two shared a hoof-bump.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy as she walked up to her, "I'm just so proud of you. You scooped Soarin out of the sky and brought him down to the ground and now, now he's okay. At least I hope he's okay." Fluttershy turned around just as Rainbow gave her an annoyed glare.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, Soarin," said Mario with concern as he stood on the other side of the Wonderbolt, "Your wing looks pretty banged up." Soarin winced as he checked his wing.

"Uh, my wing hurts," Soarin replied, leaving Spitfire and Fleetfoot stunned, "But I-I'm sure it'll be okay by the competition." It was then the wailing of an emergency siren was heard as a hospital wagon rolled up. Soarin climbed into it before turning to Rainbow Dash.

"You're the best, Rainbow Dash," said Soarin with a groan.

"Ah, it was nothin'," said Rainbow sheepishly before adding in her cocky tone, "but, if you feel like talking about how great I am, don't let me stop you!" Soarin said nothing as the hospital wagon pulled him away. Mario just face-hoofed himself.

"You're not gonna get a date with him saying stuff like that," said Mario to Rainbow under his breath, getting a dirty look from the cyan Pegasus.

""P" is for Rainbow Dash!" Bulk shouted, making Mario lean away and Rainbow to squat down to the ground.

"Um, "Rainbow Dash" actually starts with an "R"," Fluttershy whispered to him.

"Never mind!" Bulk shouted again as Mario rolled his eyes and Spitfire and Soarin just gave him funny looks. Then Spitfire got a sly smile on her face.

"Hey, buddy," said Spitfire casually to Mario, "think you can check on Soarin for a bit and make sure he's alright? I'd go myself but...he doesn't hang around with too many stallions if you get my drift."

"Welcome to my world," Mario remarked, but he did find her tone rather suspicious, "alright, buddy. Rainbow, I'm gonna go see how Soarin is doing. I'll be back as soon as I can." Rainbow then nodded as Mario walked away and headed toward the medical center.

"Tough break to lose a teammate right before the tryouts," said Rainbow. It was then Spitfire and Fleetfoot stared and smirked at each other as they put on their sunshades.

"You know, you grew up in Cloudsdale," said Fleetfoot.

"So that means you _could_ fly with us," said Spitfire.

"Fly?" said Rainbow stunned.

"Uh, we mean _practice_ ," said Fleetfoot, "You could practice with us until Soarin's better."

"What do you say?" said Spitfire, "Wanna be our third?"

"Uh, I don't know," said Rainbow, "My team really needs me to be at my best in order to qualify. Don't wanna be too worn out by the time the race comes around." As Rainbow spoke, she noticed Bulk was just flexing his chest muscles while Fluttershy giggled at the sight.

"We put you through some pretty intense workouts at the Wonderbolt Academy and you handled those just fine," Spitfire pointed out, "And let's not forget that _Lieutenant_ Mario had the routine exercises even harder for you too."

"Heh, I _did_ kick some major tail at the Academy..." said Rainbow, "but I don't know how my teammates will feel about me practicing with the competition."

"Who says they need to know?" said Fleetfoot slyly, "Think about it, Rainbow Dash! This is your chance to fly with the winners!" Rainbow then looked at the finish line rainbow ring above her and then her team and then at the finish line a second time.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Rainbow.

"Wise decision, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire with a chuckle as Rainbow followed them from behind, but worriedly looked back at the team one more time. Little did she knew that Mario hadn't gone to the medical center right away and had been listening in on the conversation. He knew Spitfire was up to something when she sent him away and was more than upset to see that he was right.

"And here I thought you had grown up, _buddy_ ," Mario muttered bitterly to himself before heading to see Soarin for real.

Early the next morning as the sun peaked high into the sky, Twilight had stepped outside of the villa where the ponies were staying for the tryouts. She had decided to take a walk around the fields while they were still quiet before everypony arrived to start training. She had just arrived near the racetrack when she noticed her husband was standing along the area where the starting line was located. She had received a note from him when she woke up that he had gone for a run, but she hadn't expected to find him just standing around. Twilight kept quiet as she slowly approached the racetrack, hoping Mario wouldn't see her. She then noticed something in particular on Mario's head.

"What are you doing with those old racing goggles?" Twilight wondered curiously. Mario just continued to rub a fore-hoof against the ground as he looked down the track for a moment. he just seemed to be staring down the track and not moving.

"Come on, honey,' Twilight whispered, "Run! Go for it!" As if Mario had heard her, he then took a deep breath as he put the goggles over his eyes.

"What's going on here?" said a voice, which happened to be Pinkie's as Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Bulk appeared behind her.

"SHH!" Twilight hushed sternly as Mario made his horn glow and a little fanfare was played.

"Racers, on your marks!" said a voice from his horn as Mario squatted down.

"Get set! GO!" the voice from Mario's horn. As soon as Mario heard the word "GO!" Mario took off down the track. While he was alone, the other ponies noticed that Mario seemed to be weaving about, as if he were surrounded by ponies.

"What is he doing?" said Applejack confused in a shushed tone at Mario's behavior.

"I think he's fighting to keep his position," said Pinkie in her own whisper, "that way when he gets the final stretch he can go full throttle." Twilight gave Pinkie a funny look, wondering how she had even figured that out, but as the purple alicorn watched Mario. She could see that Mario was doing just that. At first she was also surprised that Mario wasn't running as fast as he did during his more casual runs, but then realized that Mario was just pacing himself enough so that he was just in front of the pack. She took note that Mario was also slowly increasing his speed as he ran through his first turn and then increased his speed even more as he entered the second turn. Once he reached the long straight away, he increased his speed a little more before it seemed that his speed had capped as he entered turn three. Once Mario entered the final turn, Mario began to pour down on the speed, rapidly accelerating until his hoofs looked like a pinwheel as he zoomed across the finish line and skidded to a stop, creating a dust could around himself. As the dust settled, Mario just smiled contently and took a long deep breath. He was just soaking in the moment, completely unaware that Twilight and the others were approaching him.

"Wow..." said Twilight as she approached, making Mario jump as he noticed the group standing before him, all of them smiling, "That was amazing!" Mario then surprised them and started to cry. Twilight looked concerned.

"Sweetheart?" she asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I hate it!" Mario sobbed, "I hate not being able to complete! I'd give anything to race in the Equestria Games more time! I still have what it takes...but I'll never get to show it..." Mario cried harder as Twilight just hugged him close.

"Calm down, sweetie," said Twilight gently, "Just come down. It's going to be okay." The rest of the group, gathered around to comfort Mario, even Bulk didn't resist joining. Once Mario had cried himself out, he was able to recompose himself and get to work on helping the team train for the tryouts, especially since Rainbow had _mysteriously_ disappeared.

As some training montage music was heard, Rainbow was seen with Fleetfoot. The former was hovering before an obstacle in which the rings they had to fly through swayed from side to side while the latter hovered above the rings. Rainbow looked at the horseshoe in her fore-legs and smirked before she easily maneuvered through the rings and passed the horseshoe to Fleetfoot.

"Awesome!" said Fleetfoot before she flew off.

"Whinny, ponies, whinny!" the cheerleader ponies chanted, "Fly on, fly on, fly on!" Rainbow just smiled and flew off the catch up with Fleetfoot. Rainbow didn't even notice that she had zoomed right past Twilight, who was startled by the sudden rush of wind but didn't notice that it was Rainbow that had passed by.

Back with the team, Bulk was still having trouble staying in the air. As he tried to go through a ring, he ended up getting stuck in it upside down.

"Momma mia..." said Mario to himself. He was still trying to figure out a way for Bulk to get himself through the rings without breaking them.

"Come on, Bulk Biceps," said Rainbow, "You can do it!" Fluttershy then hovered over to him.

"Um...I'm ready to take the horseshoe, if you want me to," Fluttershy told Bulk, as the muscular Pegasus reached out to give Fluttershy the horseshoe. Then the ring Bulk was stuck in recoiled, causing him and Fluttershy to scream as they were sent crashing into the side of the mountain. Bulk recovered out of the indention his body made from impact while Fluttershy was found securely between his shoulder blade muscles, frazzled but unharmed. Mario was indignant.

"Okay, seriously?" Mario grumbled as he hovered over to them, "You get spared becoming flattened like a pancake and I wasn't!"

"Simple," said Fluttershy, "I'm a lady and you're a..."

"If you finish that sentence, you're gonna get it!" Mario warned as Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nnnngh..."Rainbow groaned as she put a fore-hoof to her head.

Later, Rainbow was back with Spitfire and Fleetfoot doing some wing push-ups. Each mare had a pony standing on their backs as they did them. Soon Rainbow and Mario were having Fluttershy and Bulk do wing push-ups of their own. Mario was aghast when he saw Fluttershy couldn't even do one wing push up anymore.

"What happened, Flutters?!" Mario asked in shock, "Where's my eye of the manticore that did 110 push-ups for me when training for the tornado?"

"I...I didn't keep up with my training afterward," said Fluttershy, her voice straining as she struggled to do her wing push-ups. Mario groaned, knowing he was going to have to rebuild Fluttershy's muscles from the ground up. Don't even ask about Bulk. His wings were so tiny that the best he could do was stretch his wings up and down while laying on the ground on his stomach. Wing push-ups for him were literally impossible.

"You, uh, keep doing your wing-ups," said Rainbow, "I'm just gonna get some, uh, water." Rainbow then took off as Twilight watched the blue Pegasus take off with a suspicious look on her face. Mario just growled inwardly. He knew where Rainbow was _really_ going, but he had a team to get ready for the tryouts to bother chasing after her.

Rainbow was currently flying alongside Spitfire and Fleetfoot with a feeding sack tied around their necks and each of them were wearing sunglasses. The three Pegasi took turns between eating the contents of their sacks and flying side by side in sync.

Back on the ground, Applejack was feeding Fluttershy and Bulk with more of the apple brown betties as Mario just sat with them on a blue picnic cloth. Fluttershy just ate her one treat daintily. Bulk then grabbed all but one betty and stuffed them into his mouth, which made Applejack, Mario, and Fluttershy laugh. He then offered the last betty to Rainbow, who had a noticeable potbelly before politely declining it. Mario took notice.

"What happened to you?" Mario asked, "You look..."

"If you say I'm fat, I'm gonna..." Rainbow warned.

"I was gonna say waterlogged," Mario finished irritably, "You always taught me that drinking too much water too quickly can make you sick. Now what's going on here?"

"Uhh...oh! Time to use the little fillies room! See ya!" Rainbow said before taking off a high speed.

"Rainbow, get back here!" Mario yelled, but was left unheard.

Once Rainbow had returned with the Wonderbolts, they had all put on Wonderbolt trademark goggles over their eyes. It was then the Wonderbolts' personal pit crew got to work. The ponies got to work cleaning their goggles, shining their hooves, even blow drying their tails, and then used measuring tape to create the three ponies special uniforms that they would wear for the tryouts. These uniforms were grayish-blue with light gray lining and curls designs around the neck with zigzags near the hooves. The three stood proudly together, ready for anything.

For the Ponyville Team, Rarity was hard at work on the uniforms, which were definitely something...unique.

"Yeah!" said Bulk as he laughed and Fluttershy giggled as well. He and Fluttershy were now wearing a light blue and pink cloak with flowers in their mane. Fluttershy had flower hooflets and Bulk had fuzzy hooflets. Rarity just smiled at her work as she wore her work glasses and held some cloth with a fore-leg.

"Too much?" Rarity asked as Mario just looked dumbfounded. Once again, his advice had been ignored. Rainbow just stared and smiled sheepishly. Mario recovered as he shook his head and crossed his fore-legs.

"We're in trouble," Mario muttered in a worried tone when he turned to see that Rainbow had disappeared.

"Alright, that it!" said Mario angrily to himself, "I'm working my tail off trying to get this team ready for tomorrow and Rainbow keeps having playtime with the Wonderbolts!"

"Rainbow is having playtime with the Wonderbolts?!" Twilight exclaimed since she had walked up to Mario while he had letting off some steam. Mario snorted as he hovered over to his wife.

"Come on, honey," said Mario, "I'll explain along the way." Twilight just followed, but decided to hover alongside of him and held a fore-hoof.

"I love you," said Twilight sweetly. Mario couldn't help but smile.

"Love you, too," said Mario, "I'm sorry I've been so moody today. I was hoping to find something to take my mind off of...this morning...but Rainbow constantly bailing on us isn't helping me feel better."

"I understand," said Twilight, "let's get to the bottom of things." Mario nodded, giving his wife a cheek kiss before they went to catch up with Rainbow.

The Wonderbolts had just finished another practice session as Rainbow waved goodbye, wearing her Wonderbolts training uniform. She quickly ducked behind a tree, removed the uniform, and then snuck off toward a nearby pond for a drink of water. It was then Mario and Twilight approached the blue Pegasus.

"It's not easy practicing with two teams, is it?" said Twilight, making Rainbow do a spit-take.

"You...know?" Rainbow asked worried, "Does anypony else?"

"No," said Twilight, "They're too busy practicing to wonder why you keep disappearing."

"Plus I actually heard Spitfire asking if you wanted to practice with them," Mario added, "Still can't believe she would do something like this...especially after..."

"Well, I've seen the other teams practicing and we're still gonna qualify," said Rainbow, ignoring Mario's remark about Spitfire, "I can fly fast enough to make up the distance."

"It just seems like one of the teams you're practicing with needs a little more help than the other one," said Twilight.

"And you're not even _trying_ to help me figure out a way to help this team make your leg of the race as easy as possible," said Mario, "There's a fine line between being confident and biting off more than you can fly, Dashie. I need your help getting the team into shape so they can give their best!"

"But it's so much more fun working out with the winners...than...um...the non-winners," Rainbow protested.

"Dashie," said Mario slowly before shouting angrily, "This race _is NOT. ABOUT. YOU_!" Rainbow flinched.

"I know that!" Rainbow shot back, "And you're worrying too much. Ponyville will still qualify."

"Not if you keep..."

"Rainbow Dash, you got a minute?" Spitfire called out, interrupting Mario, with Fleetfoot standing beside her.

"Uh, sure," Rainbow headed over to the two Wonderbolts as Twilight and Mario watched. Rainbow felt a chill as Mario gave her a stern glare.

"You could really be an asset to our team, so..." Fleetfoot began, "we want you to join the Cloudsdale team. Permanently." Rainbow gasped excitedly and tapped her fore-hooves together.

"It looks like Soarin's wing won't heal in time for the trails," Spitfire added, "We want you to _fly_ with us."

"Of course, this means you _won't_ be able to fly for Ponyville, but let's face it," Fleetfoot remarked, "Even with you on the team, their chances of qualifying for the Games-" It was then Fluttershy tried passing the horseshoe to Bulk.

"Ow!" Bulk yelped when Fluttershy accidentally tossed the horseshoe into Bulk's face.

"...are pretty slim," Fleetfoot finished as Mario growled at her. Bulk then whimpered and then stomped off before Fluttershy could apologize.

"So what's it gonna be?" Spitfire asked as she and Fleetfoot smirked.

"Well, I..." said Rainbow, unsure about what to say as Mario and Twilight gave her glares and skeptical looks.

"Take some time to think about it," said Spitfire as she and Fleetfoot flew off. Though the later took notice of the death glare Mario gave her as she flew away, but chose to ignore it. Rainbow excitedly flew over to Twilight and Mario.

"They want _me_ to fly with _them_!" Rainbow Dash excitedly before landing and reclining on her back, "It's like a dream come true!"

"For _you_ maybe," Mario remarked bitterly.

"If you fly for Cloudsdale, Pinkie Pie won't have anypony to cheer for," Twilight reminded Rainbow, "Rarity's uniforms will never be seen. And Applejack will have slaved over those apple brown bettys for nothing. And my husband will have find a replacement and train them to take your place in less than a day." Twilight and Mario couldn't tell, but as they spoke, Rainbow made a face that showed that she was feeling more and more guilty.

"Oh, but I really wanna fly with the _best_ team!" Rainbow pleaded as she got up and hovered before them, "What would you do?" Mario just sighed and looked away.

"You need to decide who's more important to you," said Mario, "The Wonderbolts...or the team you said you were going to help qualify for the Games." He then walked away without another word.

"He's right," said Twilight, "I think this is a decision you have to make on your own. The race is tomorrow, so you better make it soon." Rainbow just sat on the ground with her head low. Once again, she had been given the opportunity of a lifetime, but the cost would mean turning her back against her team _and_ her friends. Unlike her confrontation with the Shadowbolts, Rainbow didn't have a clear answer on what she should do.

The next morning, Mario was running laps around the track just to release some of the stress he had been feeling all day yesterday. It hadn't helped that Rainbow still hadn't made her decision. Mario was forced to work with the team alone and had to spend most of the evening searching for a backup Pegasus, but more on that later. Mario was just running about and keeping to himself when he heard a familiar voice.

"Just can't let go of the past can't ya?" said Spitfire. She had seen Mario racing about. Mario rolled his eyes as he skidded to a stop.

"Look who's talking," Mario said irritably, "You're the _one_ who's stuck in the past." Spitfire knew what Mario was talking about, but chose to play dumb.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Spitfire retorted, "I'm not the one trying to relive his glory days in his head."

"I'm talking about Soarin!" Mario snapped, "I went to see him last night. He told me that his wing wasn't injured anymore!"

"Well, I just saw him this morning and he told me his wing was hurting him again," Spitfire answered, "Look, buddy. I appreciate that you're looking out for him and such. But I'm the captain of the Wonderbolts and I say he's not healthy enough for the tryouts!"

"More like he's not healthy enough to help you _win_!" Mario retorted. Spitfire blinked before turning away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spitfire said bluntly.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Mario yelled.

"I did what was best for the team! And what was best for Rainbow!" Spitfire yelled back.

"No," said Mario sternly, "You did what was best for yourself. I thought you were past being so selfish. Guess I was mistaken!"

"You used to be selfish yourself back in your _glory_ days!" Spitfire snapped.

"At least _I_ learned to grow up!" Mario shot back before he flew off in one direction as Spitfire just snorted and flew off to get back to Fleetfoot.

Later that morning, Spitfire and Fleetfoot were busy testing out their wing power while Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps were lifting weights. Mario was just managing the team as best as he could while working on their...backup. Bulk was managing a 6200 pound dumbbell while Fluttershy...was lifting a bunch of flowers. It was then an exaggerated groan was heard. The rest of the Mane seven, Bulk, the two Wonderbolts, and even several other bystander ponies turned to see that the groan was coming from Rainbow. She was sitting in a wheelchair, her wings were bandaged up as well as her neck, head, and all four of her hooves.

"Woe is me! Oooh!" Rainbow groaned dramatically.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Mario said in exasperation as Twilight glared as well. The other ponies looked concerned as Fluttershy approached the injured Pegasus.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Urgh, I've hurt my hoof..." Rainbow groaned. Pinkie, now wearing a rainbow wig that had pigtails with just her cheerleader skirt and megaphone around her neck, and Rarity gasped. Twilight and Mario just glared.

" _All_ of them?" Spitfire asked.

"I, uh, tripped on a-a foam hoof and landed on a..." Rainbow explained sheepishly before the rest of her words became just mumbled gibberish, "pokey stick coming out of the ground..."

"If I get my hooves on that..." Pinkie growled as she mumbled some gibberish, "it'll be in big trouble!"

"Pinkie, watch your language!" Mario scolded.

" _I only speak child-appropriate unintelligible gibberish_!" Pinkie shouted, earning an eye roll from Mario.

"There is no way I can fly now," said Rainbow dramatically.

"Do you think you'll be better by tryouts?" Fluttershy asked worriedly. Rainbow groaned in an exaggerated manner as she leaned over the side of the chair.

"I'll be lucky if I ever fly again!" said Rainbow sadly.

"Oh give me a break," Mario muttered as Twilight stood beside him and roll her eyes. Everypony else seemed to believe her.

"I just need a little rest," Rainbow wearily as Fluttershy helped her sit up in her wheelchair.

"Oh, don't you worry, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy, "We'll take care of you...or, at least, somepony will. Like a medic or-or a doctor, or a nurse." Rainbow's eyes nearly popped out as Fluttershy rolled her over to the medical center. It wasn't long before Rainbow's hooves were tied up into some straps with an EKG monitor beeping near her hospital bed. Twilight and Mario both examined the monitor before looking at Rainbow.

"So, the medic pony isn't sure what's wrong with you," said Twilight skeptically.

"Care to explain, Dashie?" Mario asked in the same tone.

"Everything!" Rainbow moaned as rest of the Mane seven minus Fluttershy were in the room with her, "Absolutely everything."

"This'll cure everythin' that ails you!" said Applejack as she shoved one of her apple brown bettys into Rainbow's mouth.

"Thank you," said Rainbow with her mouth full before swallowing, "I couldn't have done that on my own!" Twilight and Mario sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing says "get better" like a little medical pizazz!" said Rarity, "Silk slings and a glitter bandage?" Rarity used her magic to pull put a purple cloth and tied it around one of Rainbow's bandaged hooves.

"That might help," said Rainbow feebly. It was then the door opened as Fluttershy and Bulk walked inside. Well, the latter tried to but got stuck in the doorway due to his muscles.

"And how is our patient doing?" Fluttershy asked as Bulk neighed and finally got through the door.

"I've been better," said Rainbow.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're so sorry you're hurt," Fluttershy explained, "but you shouldn't worry a bit about not being able to be in the tryouts. We'll be alright. We even have a replacement. Mario found her at the last minute and she's been working hard to be ready as our third member." Everypony turned toward the door. There outside the entrance was Muffins, who waved a Ponyville flag in her fore-hoof. Rainbow just looked at her skeptically as Mario just gave her a smile and a wave.

"We're so, so sorry that you can't complete," Fluttershy continued, "We all know how much you love to fly. And we promise-"

"Cross our hearts!" Bulk shouted, making Muffins drop her flag in the background.

"...That if we qualify and make it to the Equestria Games and all win gold medals," Fluttershy said happily, "you can have ours, because we know how much a gold medal means to you." If Rainbow wasn't feeling guilty for her lies, she was certainly feeling a tug at her heartstrings after what Fluttershy had said.

"Thanks..." said Rainbow sadly. Twilight then cleared her throat.

"I think Rainbow Dash might need to rest some more," said Twilight with a smirk as Mario smirked as well and nodded in agreement. The others just chatted and walked away.

"Don't forget your bettys!" Applejack said as she and the rest of the ponies minus Twilight and Mario left the room. The royal couple then approached Rainbow.

"You know," said Twilight, "choosing not to choose isn't really a decision."

"She's right Dashie," said Mario, "You're just letting two teams down instead of one." Rainbow just said nothing as the royal couple left the room. It was then the curtain divider was moved to reveal Soarin, who was sitting in his own bed with his wing still bandaged.

"You sure have nice friends," said Soarin, "Nopony's been by to visit me. Eh, probably too busy practicing, I guess."

"I thought Mario stopped by?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, yeah, he has," said Soarin, "it's so cool after all his years he got his dream girl to fall in love and marry him. I remember when he used to talk about Twilight non-stop. There was this one time Spitfire got so agitated that she stuffed an entire raincloud in his mouth. It was hilarious, especially when the excess water was squirting out of his nose and ears." Rainbow snickered.

"Yeah, Mario is a lucky guy," said Rainbow, "well, hopefully your wing will be better soon."

"Oh, it's fine," said Soarin, "I-I'm just keeping it warm in case my team wants me back."

"What do you mean, "wants you back"?" Rainbow asked curiously, "Spitfire and Fleetfoot told me that you were too injured to fly!"

"And they told me that they were worried I wouldn't be one hundred percent by the tryouts," said Soarin, "so they were going with somepony else!"

"That somepony was me!" Rainbow exclaimed before adding sheepishly, "Until, uh, well, until I got hurt that is."

"So," said Soarin, "Guess I understand how Mario felt when it happened to him." Rainbow blinked in shock.

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know if he ever told you, Rainbow Dash," said Soarin, "But the whole reason Mario had his accident was because of Spitfire."

"He told me," Rainbow replied, "Spitfire was the one who bashed into him as he accelerated, causing him to crash and break both his hind legs."

"Spitfire has always had a this competitive streak to her," said Soarin, "I remember how aggressive and determined she would get sometimes when she first joined the academy. Sometimes her over-competitive nature would drive her to accomplish great things. Other times...her determination would cause her to make...questionable decisions that got her into trouble." He wasn't going to mention all those times Spitfire had actually failed to make the team because of such actions. Only he and Mario would ever know about that.

"I see," said Rainbow quietly.

"It's a bad habit that Spitfire has always struggled with," said Soarin, "She sometimes get so determined to win that she'll do anything to make sure that she has the advantage. Such as convincing the entire track team to turn against Mario so Spitfire could take him out."

"Or convince you to sit out so I could take your place," Rainbow concluded and then asked, "How did Spitfire convince the entire track team to turn on Mario? I know his ego irritated them all, but..."

"Exactly," Soaring replied, "She took advantage of their resentment of Mario and lied to them. She said the coach was planning on making the track team a one-pony team because Mario won all the time. She said the coach didn't think he needed so many racers on the team now that he had the "Flying Unicorn". So during that fateful race, she convinced the other racers to pin Mario to the side of the track so that he would have to pass Spitfire as he accelerated for the final sprint. And Mario fell right into her trap."

"And paid the price for it," Rainbow remarked sadly.

"Pretty much," said Soarin, "Ever since she became Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire has always focused on the importance of being a good team player and looking out for her fellow Wonderbolts. But sometimes her will to win makes her lose sight of that. Guess nopony's perfect, but still...I never thought Spitfire would actually brush me aside for her own desire to win..." Soarin sighed to himself as he pulled the blanket on himself and turned away.

"So I guess we're all out of luck," said Soarin, "Cloudsdale won't qualify without three fliers, and Ponyville won't qualify without you. Too bad." Rainbow just sat quietly in her hospital bed when suddenly a beam of sunlight shone though a pitcher of water, creating a rainbow light that shinned on the Ponyville flag Muffins had dropped and left behind. It was then a rainbow shinned through Rainbow's eyes. She then realized what she had to do and got out of the bed. She quickly headed to Soarin.

"Rainbow Dash-?" Soarin exclaimed in shock.

"No time to explain," said Rainbow firmly as she removed Soarin's cast, "Just come with me." Soarin just stared for a moment as Rainbow walked out of the room and soon followed her from a short distance away.

Back outside the fields, the rest of the Mane seven, Bulk, and Muffins were gathered in a circle looking rather glum.

"Even with Rainbow Dash's replacement," said Twilight, "I don't think we're gonna qualify. No offense." Muffins just shrugged her shoulders as Fluttershy and Bulk looked sad. Mario sighed in defeat. It wasn't that Muffins wasn't capable, at least according to him, but Mario didn't have enough time to train her so she wouldn't just crash into the rings because of her eye condition.

"I should've never bothered coming back here," said Mario sadly.

"No, sweetie," said Twilight, "I'm so proud of you!"

"For what?" said Mario, "I couldn't even prepare a team for the tryouts. I made a fool of myself crying over the past! I...I couldn't even help Rainbow..." Twilight just nuzzled him for comfort.

"Because despite all your bad memories, you came back," said Twilight, "I know it was hard and what happened with Rainbow certainly didn't help you make better memories. But the important thing is that you are here with us now." Mario smiled and gave his wife a cheek kiss.

"You did all you could, big brother," said Applejack, "You had no idea Rainbow would injure herself. Guess it just wasn't mean to be this time around. There's always next time."

"You're right," said Mario, "I may not have helped create a winning team for the Games, but I was glad to be here to help and support all my friends. Guess I do walk away a winner after all." The group smiled, except for Pinkie, who was still fuming.

"Gah!" said Pinkie angrily as she pulled off her Rainbow wig and tossed at the ground in front of her, "What am I gonna do with all these now?!" Pinkie pointed her fore-leg pointed to a tall stack of pompoms.

"Uh, what were you gonna do with them _before_?" Applejack asked curiously but didn't receive an answer.

"Maybe my Equestria Games uniforms will still be in style next year," said Rarity with a sigh as she looked at her outfit, "I mean, I am pretty fashion forward." Rarity then dumped the outfit over Twilight, who immediately pulled it off and noticed a familiar cyan Pegasus stomping by with a stern look on her face.

"Is that Rainbow Dash...walking?" Twilight exclaimed as Soarin was walking right behind the cyan Pegasus. Rainbow then looked over to the group.

"Mario! Come on! We need to talk to Spitfire!" Rainbow said sternly. Mario blinked before smirking himself.

"Right away!" said Mario as he caught up with Rainbow as they walked side by side with the same stern look on their faces. Spitfire was drinking some water from a water bottle when she noticed Rainbow approaching. She was so shocked that she dropped the water bottle from her mouth. Fleetfoot lowered her shades in disbelief. Spitfire was also a little nervous since she noticed Soarin sitting nearby and Mario giving her a stern glare. The rest of the group just watched everything from a short distance away.

"Does this mean you're feeling better?" Fleetfoot asked Rainbow.

"I-I feel great, because...I was never hurt in the first place," said Rainbow as she removed all the bandages. Everyone watching gasped.

"I faked my injury so that I wouldn't have to choose between flying for Ponyville or Cloudsdale," Rainbow explained, "I wanted to fly with you both, and the decision was too hard!"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to choose us," said Fluttershy, "I know you love to win, and you should go with the team that surely will."

"I know now who I should've been loyal to," said Rainbow firmly.

"Good choice," said Spitfire with a smirk as she ignored Mario's glare, "Always stick with the winners." Mario chuckled.

"And Rainbow and I know who the _real_ winners are," said Mario. Rainbow nodded.

"Ponyville," said Rainbow, stunning both Spitfire and Fleetfoot, "Because it's not just where I live, but it's where my friends are. The ponies who care about me, whether I can help them win a race or not." Rainbow and Mario then walked over to the group, who cheered as the two ponies joined the group.

"Are you sure that's the right decision?" Spitfire asked. She and Fleetfoot were stunned by her decision.

"Spitfire, let me tell you something that you once told me when I was banned from competition," said Mario, "No matter how many medals and trophies you win. At the end of the day, all you really have is nothing but round pieces of metal and some empty cups." Spitfire and Fleetfoot just looked at him with blank faces.

"Wuh?" said Fleetfoot in disbelief.

"You lied to me about Soarin's wing just so you could get a better flyer!" said Rainbow as she got into their face, she then showed Soarin who glared with his fore-arms crossed, "You maybe a winning team, but you're not the kind of team _I_ wanna be part of it. Especially when that winning team is willing to go so far to have somepony set aside, or in Mario's case, end his right to race just because they want to win!" While Spitfire kept a blank expression on her face, deep down, she was feeling ashamed. It was taking all her strength to stay professional in front of Rainbow.

"There is more to competition than just winning, Spitfire and Fleetfoot," said Mario, " _When you remain loyal to your friends, whether you win or lose, you'll always feel like a winner_."Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared nearby. Mario and Rainbow turned their heads to see before them...a red Power Heart! The rest of the Mane seven smiled excitedly.

"Come on, Dashie!" said Mario as Rainbow excitedly got along side of him and they jumped at the heart.

(Cue "You got a Power Heart" theme)

"Ooh...yeah! Ha-ha-ha!" said Mario as he and Rainbow floated around the power heart.

"Awesome!" Rainbow said excitedly. They floated around the heart before Mario tipped it into the air.

"AW YEAH!" Mario and Rainbow shouted before they both landed on their hooves and the heart entered into Mario's body for safekeeping. Their friends cheered as Spitfire and Fleetfoot, even Soarin, look stunned at what had just happened. Spitfire then lowered her sunglasses.

"Huh, Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire slowly, "you are something. Saw it at the Academy, seeing it again here. We could learn a lot from a competitor like you."

"I think we already have," said Fleetfoot as Spitfire headed over to Soarin.

"Ready to fly?" she asked.

"Really?" Soarin replied excitedly.

"Never should've lied and tried to replace you to begin with," said Spitfire with a smile on her face. Soarin gasped.

"Go Cloudsdale!" Soarin called out as he flew high into the sky. Spitfire and Fleetfoot flew after him.

"Come on, Ponyville relay team!" said Rainbow as she hovered before the group, "We've got a race to get ready for!"

" _YEAH_!" Bulk shouted as he and Fluttershy followed. The rest of the group soon followed the team.

"Hey Twilight!" somepony shouted as the purple alicorn turned to see Spitfire had returned.

"What's up?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I've been thinking," said Spitfire, "What if we..." Spitfire then whispered her idea to Twilight. Her eyes widened at the idea as she pulled away.

"Do you really think..." Twilight asked her worried.

"I don't see any harm in trying," said Spitfire. Twilight just smiled. She and Spitfire had something to take care of before the tryouts.

Soon it was time for the Aerial Relay team to do their qualifier race. The Wonderbolts had just finished their routine as Fleetfoot crossed the rainbow ring marking the finish line. She and Spitfire shared a hoof bump. The Official smiled to say that Cloudsdale had qualified. Then another click was heard so Ponyville could now start their run.

"Come on, Ponyville!" Soarin shouted from above, "You can do it!" Down below, Bulk was moving at a slow but steady face as he snaked his muscular body through the ring and passed the horseshoe to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nearly dropped it before she took off. Bulk just wheezed before letting himself plop to the ground. Fluttershy moved as fast as her wings could take her, which was a fairly decent speed.

"Go, Fluttershy! Woo-hoo!" Twilight called out, wearing her own cheerleader outfit, rainbow wig, and pompoms.

"You got this, Flutters! You got this!" Mario called out, wearing his coaching outfit and waving his own pompoms. Fluttershy pushed her speed to the limit and then extended a shaky fore-hoof to Rainbow, who then took off as high speed through the final section of the relay.

"Qualify, Ponyville! Qualify, Ponyville!" the Cloudsdale cheerleaders shouted as they stood in position so Pinkie could stand on one of their fore-hooves.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted as she tossed some confetti while standing on her hind legs. Rainbow zoomed through the course as fast as she could, but time was running out.

"Come on, Dashie! Come on!" Mario said as he and the others watched anxiously. He did take notice that Applejack ate one of her bettys as she watched. Rainbow pushed herself hard as she finally crossed the finish line. The Official stopped the clock, showing that Rainbow had just made it.

"Ponyville qualifies!" the Official announced. The group cheered as Fluttershy and Bulk hugged Rainbow excitedly. Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly and even the three Wonderbolts gave them a cheer. The Ponyville team just smiled as they hovered to the ground.

"Great job everypony!" said Mario as he wiped his brow, "That was good teamwork out there!"

"Come on, honey!" said Twilight as she grabbed his left fore-leg.

"We gotta hurry!" Spitfire added as she grabbed Mario's right fore-leg and the two girls hovered Mario over to the racetrack.

"Wait, why..." said Mario before he saw where they were taking him and sighed, "I guess I could support the ponies trying to qualify."

"Oh, you're doing more than that," said Twilight as Rarity walked over and presented Mario with his very own dark red and apple red track suit and a brand new pair of racing goggles. Mario soon put two and two together, but he was stunned.

"Are...are you saying..." Mario said in shock.

"If there is anything I regret more than anything," said Spitfire, "it was the fact that you got banned from ever competing again because of that accident."

"So Spitfire and I pulled a few strings and got you cleared to try out for your most famous race," said Twilight, "the 1.25 mile dash." Mario just blinked for a moment as he felt his eyes water. He gave Twilight a hug and then gave one to Spitfire, who then shoved him off a second later.

"Alright, enough of the mush," said Spitfire annoyingly, "Go get ready!" Mario hugged Spitfire again at her expense before taking off to get dressed for the race. The rest of the group found themselves a spot where they could watch the qualifying race. The race itself was roughly one and a third laps around a large oval track. While placing first wasn't necessary, Mario would still need a good time to qualify. Since Mario was a last minute entry, he was put on the outside lane, which most racers would know is the worst position you can be in race like this.

"I hope Mario can shake off the rust," said Rainbow, "It's been years since he's raced after all."

"Oh, he's been doing runs in secret around the track," said Twilight, "Just to stay loose and such. Oh! This is _so exciting_! Good luck honey!" Mario smiled as he took his position, now wearing his new track suit that had his wings inside of it and goggles over his eyes. He also had a special ring around his horn to prohibit his use of any magic. He knew he'd never cheat, but he wanted to take all precautions to show his speed was pure talent and not magic. Some of the other ponies were shocked to see Mario there for the race, but said nothing.

(Cue favorite race start montage)

"Racers, take your marks!" said the Official as the fifteen ponies hunched forward, "Get set..." The group then waited anxiously as Mario did his best to focus.

"GO!" The official announced as the racers took off down the track.

(Cue your favorite racing montage, Olympic or Mario Kart)

Mario had to admit that he was certainly feeling the rust from not racing for so long. Mostly because he hadn't expected the group to have such a fast pace in the beginning, leaving Mario stuck along the side of the group of ponies near the back.

"You can do it!"

"Yee-haw!"

"Go Mario go! Woo-hoo!"

"Go Mario! Go Mario!"

"YEAH!" the group cheered as Mario raced down the straight away. He could hear the cheers of all his friends and began to focus on what he needed to do. As they entered the first and second turns, Mario slowly but surely began to push himself so he could get into position. As they entered the second straight away, Mario had managed to get closer to the middle of the pack from the outside. Then as they made their way down the straight away. Mario was slowly nearing the front of the pack!

"He's doing it! He's doing it! Wooo-hoooo!" Pinkie cheered.

"Let's go Mario! Let's go! Let's go Mario! Let's go!" The Cloudsdale cheerleaders chanted, having decided to team up with Pinkie to cheer for the alicorn prince. As he entered the third turn, Mario was able to finally scoot himself at the front of the pack. The other racers did their best to try and overtake him, but it was no good. By the time Mario had entered the fourth turn, Mario had gotten right into optimal position. This was the moment when he would go...full throttle!

"Here he goes! Here he goes!" Rainbow cheered.

"Put those hooves to the dirt Mario!" Soarin called out. Mario then slowly pulled away from the pack and then began to accelerate at high speed, causing his hoofs to create a pin-wheel, as he charged for the finish line, leaving the rest of the ponies toiling far behind. Mario then slowly brought himself to a stop as he entered the first turn. The Official was busy using a special camera known as a Magi-cam. It was created to make sure that unicorn ponies didn't use their magic during the race. Any violation would result in an automatic disqualification. Mario knew that he didn't use any magic to win, but it always made him nervous waiting for the official results. The rest of the group was waiting anxiously as well as Mario headed over to the group. Twilight wasted no time giving him a hug and kiss.

"You did such a great job, sweetie," she whispered, "no matter what, you're winner to me." Mario smiled as he removed his glasses. It was then the adjusting of the megaphone was heard nearby.

"Ponyville Qualifies!" The Official announced.

"Yeah-ha-ha!" Mario cheered excitedly as everypony else put him on their shoulders as they cheered for him. Mario couldn't believe it. He was going back to the Equestria Games as a racer!

Later on, the crowds were gathered around as the ponies who qualified were awarded their commemorative ribbons. Mario had already received his ribbon and a huge kiss from his wife in front of everypony. The teams for the Aerial Relay Team were given their commemorative ribbons. As Rainbow was admiring her ribbon, somepony tapped Rainbow with a fore-hoof. Spitfire appeared to give Rainbow her a gold Wonderbolt pin. Rainbow smiled as Spitfire gave the cyan Pegasus a smile and nod in reply. Then the three Wonderbolts took off into the sky. Fluttershy and Rainbow exchanged smiles with each other.

"YEAH!" Bulk shouted happily.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the Mane Seven before they ran up to the podium to gather for a picture. Twilight wrapped one fore-leg around Rainbow as she wrapped the other around her husband.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped at Bulk. It was then the photographer pony went to take the picture.

"Equestria Games, here we come!" Twilight shouted.

"Wa-HOO!" Mario shouted as Muffins made a last minute jumped into the picture from behind the group. Then the picture was taken.

Back in Ponyville, Rainbow was later seen inside of the Library as she wrote her journal entry. The group picture they had taken had been placed right above her entry.

" _Oh, I can't deny it,_ " Rainbow wrote in the journal, " _I love to win_! _But if I ever gotta choose between winning and being loyal to her friends. I'm always gonna choose my friends. 'Cause as much as love winning, I love them waaaay more._ " As Rainbow was writing her journal entry, Mario was standing beside her. Outside, Twilight was chasing Pinkie about in what seemed like a game of tag. Pinkie had tried once to get Rainbow's attention, but then took off when Twilight got too close. Mario chuckled to himself as Rainbow handed him the quill.

"Go on," said Rainbow, "Gotta say how we found that power heart." Mario hummed to himself as he wrote his little summary. Rainbow removed her qualifier medal and hung it against the podium where the journal was resting on. She then surprised Mario by giving him a hug.

"You're awesome, Mario," said Rainbow, "I hope you know that."

"I do," said Mario, "I still can't believe that I'll get to redeem myself at the Games. I just hope I can deal with all the..."

"You will," said Rainbow, "Anypony who _dares_ to say that you don't belong there will have to answer to me." Mario smiled.

"I'm glad I have such loyal and supportive friends," said Mario. Rainbow smiled.

"So...are you and Spitfire cool?" Rainbow asked worried. Mario nodded.

"Yeah, she apologized for everything," said Mario, "and I apologized for getting so angry over it. I forgave Spitfire for her dirty tricks against me years ago. It's not her fault I got banned. I only got angry because of what she did to Soarin. Spitfire may be Captain of the Wonderbolts, but she far from perfect. We'll always be good friends. Besides, I'm used to dealing with ponies who get a little too over-competitive for their own good."

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Rainbow said bluntly.

"You and Applejack," said Mario before whispering, "But you didn't hear about the second pony from me!" Rainbow snickered and Mario chuckled.

"Come on, bro," said Rainbow, "Uh...you don't mind that I still call you that, despite that you and Applejack..." Mario put a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"You guys are _all_ my family," said Mario, "The fact I'm related to Applejack only means that I found who I'm related to. But Twilight is my wife and you five are _all_ my sisters." Rainbow smiled as they finally made their way out of the library. As they made their exit, a rainbow flashed across Rainbow's gold Wonderbolt pin.

 **This was a tough chapter to write. Mostly because I had a tough time making sure Mario didn't just come off as a drama queen and I wanted to show that Spitfire's deceitful nature was just one of her character flaws and not just some random behavior that made her look bad.**

 **The idea of having Mario qualify was actually a last minute idea, but it gave me some content I can use for when I finally get to the Equestria Games.**

 **And Mario got his third power heart!**

 **Okay, so here's the deal. The title for next chapter says that the focus will be on three characters. This means Mario will have very little appearance.**

 **Don't blame me, blame the draconequus!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	80. Three's A Crowd

Three's A Crowd

 _Pony's Log Number 411: Sometimes you can't avoid having a third wheel when try to plan one-on-ones with somepony. But...everypony has that ONE third wheel that just has to show up when you don't want them to..._

It was another sunny day in the Library as Spike exited the Great Oak Library to collect the mail from Twilight and Mario's mailbox.

"Mail's here!" said Spike as he closed the front door. Twilight then used her magic to grab the mail, making Spike fall flat on his face.

"Please be a yes, please be a yes, please be a yes..." Twilight said aloud as she sorted the mail until she recognized a gold envelope and pulled out a yellow parchment inside of it, "Yes! She can make it, she can make it!" Twilight then hopped forward excitedly before grabbing Spike with her magic as they hovered about the room in a small circle.

"Going out on a limb here," said Spike as he hovered about with Twilight, "but I'm guessing that Princess Cadance said she can come this weekend!" Twilight then put Spike down, leaving him woozy as she made a landing at the same time.

"I'm finally gonna get to spend some quality time with my sister-in-law!" said Twilight excitedly, "That means I won't be alone while Mario is away! This is the best news ever!" Twilight stood on her hind legs with her fore-legs in the air. It was then there was a knock on the door and a familiar yellow Pegasus shyly peeked inside of the Library.

"Um, so sorry for barging in like this..." said Fluttershy as she walked inside, "But I'm so excited, I just couldn't wait to tell somepony!" Fluttershy then pulled out a letter to show to Twilight.

"The Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures have given me permission to observe the rarest, tiniest, and most adorable magical creatures in all of Equestria - the Breezies!" said Fluttershy excitedly.

"Wow, Fluttershy," said Twilight as Spike looked at the letter, "That's fantastic!"

"Oh, it's not just fantastic," said Fluttershy, "It might be the best news ever! In fact, it gets _even_ better! I'm allowed to bring one guest with me and Shenran has the weekend off. SQUEE! We get to go watch the Breezies together!" Fluttershy then faced away as she hovered in the air and raised a fore-hoof into the air before sighing happily in her own little love daze.

"I see," said Twilight with a smirk. It was then the door crashed down on Spike as Pinkie appeared and tackled Fluttershy from behind.

"I just got the most incredible mail anypony's eve received in all the of recorded pony postal history!" said Pinkie as she held a flyer in her fore-hoof, "It's a flyer about a one-day sale on _used patio furniture_! Aah! Could this day get any better? Woo-hoo!" While Twilight and Fluttershy smiled, the former didn't resist rolling her eyes while Fluttershy just shook her head.

(Main Theme)

The day came where Fluttershy was going to board the train to the location where she could watch the Breezies. Shenran had arrived at her cottage earlier that day so he could collect the right gear for the trip. He and Fluttershy now stood on the station platform with the rest of the girls. Each of them were wearing a white nature hat. saddle bags, and handkerchief around their neck. Fluttershy's handkerchief was teal colored while Shenran was light pink and yellow. It was then the train pulled into the station.

"Here's some wraps in case you get cold," said Rarity as she used her magic to put them into the saddlebags of both Pegasi.

"Thanks Rarity," said Shenran, "but I'll mostly be holding Fluttershy close if she gets cold." Fluttershy giggled before giving him a little nuzzle. Rarity just giggled. She was still waiting for the day Shenran would finally pop the question to Fluttershy.

"And I packed you two a basket of nice fresh apples in case you get hungry," said Applejack as she placed the basket with apples before the two Pegasi. Shenran then picked up the basket to carry for his marefriend.

"Have a great time you two!" said Twilight.

"Oh we will," said Fluttershy, "And I hope you have fun with Cadance."

"Tell Mario I said hello," said Shenran, "Where is he anyway?"

"Well, you heard the news that Mario found out about his family right?" Twilight replied. Shenran nodded as he gave Applejack a smile. Applejack smiled in return.

"Well, he wanted to spend a few days with Princess Celestia so he could tell her," said Twilight, "And he wanted to make sure that Princess Celestia didn't get jealous or feel replaced since he still considers her his mom."

"I see," said Shenran when the group heard the train gave a loud whistle.

"All aboard!" said the conductor as Fluttershy and Shenran got on the train as the doors to the passenger car closed. The two Pegasi then stood at the back of the train as it pulled out of the station.

"Goodbye!" said Fluttershy as she and Shenran waved at the group, "Goodbye, everypony!" Pinkie then surprised the rest of the group by running after the train.

" _Fluttershy_! _I'll never forget youuuuuuu_!" Pinkie cried out as she finally stopped chasing the train and watched it disappear with a sad look on her face. It was then out of nowhere a red balloon floated past her in the background.

"Ooh, something floaty!" said Pinkie as she walked after the balloon, "La-la-la-la-la!" Back at the station, Twilight was feeling a little uneasy.

"Worried about Mario I presume, dear?" Rarity asked.

"I'm always worried when he's away," said Twilight, "But that's not why I look so worried right now. Oh, I'm a bit nervous about Cadance's visit!"

"What could you be nervous about, Twilight?" Applejack asked curiously, "Cadance just loves you to pieces!"

"I know, but I really want her visit to go without a hitch!" Twilight explained as Pinkie arrive holding the red balloon in her mouth.

"Oh, why wouldn't it?" Pinkie asked, accidently losing her balloon when she opened her mouth.

"Well, the last three times we've seen each other haven't exactly been _worry-free_ ," Twilight reminded the others, "Plus Mario was at my side during those visits. Not this time around."

"The fate of Equestria has hung in the balance during most of your visits with her," said Rarity, "and Mario certainly was a big help during all of those situations."

"Exactly," said Twilight, "Cadance and I haven't really had a chance to just enjoy being friends again. Which is why it is so important that this visit be about the two of us having some real quality time together."

"Don't feel a little bad that Mario is missing out?" Rainbow asked, "Cadance is pretty tight with Mario, too."

"He knew that I wanted some time with her one on one," said Twilight, "Next time, the two of them will have time to share together. I just want my time with her to be perfect."

"I'm guessin' you've got a plan that'll keep it that way," Applejack asked with a smirk.

"The timing couldn't be more perfect," said Twilight as she showed the group a poster hanging on the wall, "For one day only, right here in Ponyville, the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum! Cadance and I can spend the whole day looking at Star Swirl the Bearded artifacts!"

"Sounds like a perfect drama-free way to spend the day with Cadance," said Rarity.

"Not counting the drama surrounding which of the bells from his cloak they've chosen to put on display," said Twilight excitedly, "Spoiler alert: it's this one!" Twilight excitedly pointed to the bell on the poster when Rainbow made mocking hacking sounds, which earned the blue Pegasus a glare from Rarity.

"Uh, sorry. Something in my throat..." Rainbow said quickly, "like a big ball of lame!" Twilight looked indignant.

"If it was a traveling museum of Wonderbolt memorabilia," said Twilight plainly, "I'd call _that_ a big ball of lame." Rainbow glared.

"Since when are you so sarcastic?" Rainbow asked indignantly.

"When you live with Mr. Sarcastic himself," Twilight explained in a smug tone, "it rubs off on you." Rainbow rolled her eyes as Rarity giggled.

"I think it sounds delightful," said Rarity.

"Yup, definitely sounds like you two will have some real quality time together," said Applejack.

"Exactly," said Twilight, "Just quiet time." It was then a whistle was heard and a train made out of crystal came rocketing down the track. As it neared the station, the train made a loud screech as it came to a stop at the station, making the four ponies cover their ears. It was then some fanfare was heard before two royal guards came out of the train, one being a Pegasus while the other was a crystal pony. A red carpet unrolled between the two guard ponies as Cadance walked out of the train. Twilight smiled as she approached her sister-in law, but was then taken aback when Cadance bowed.

"Your Highness," said Cadance. Twilight was stunned for a moment.

"Your Highness," Twilight replied as she, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow bowed as well.

"I'm teasing, Twilight," said Cadance as she stood up, "We're sisters-in-law. We don't have to be so formal." Cadance then gave a nod to her guard, who quietly dismissed themselves and the red carpet rolled back up into the train before it chugged away from the station.

"So where my little Mario?" Cadance asked.

"He's with Princess Celestia for a few days," Twilight answered.

"Twilight Sparkle," said Cadance with a sly tone, "You didn't get rid of him so you could have me all to yourself did you?"

"No, no-no-no-no!" said Twilight, "You see...let me back up. Mario did sent you a letter a couple of weeks ago didn't he?" Cadance pondered for a moment before she blinked.

"Oh right!" said Cadance, "He told me Applejack and little Apple Bloom are his sisters! Guess that means the Apple family is part of the royal family now!" Applejack couldn't help but blush. It still humbled her to know her family was now related to royalty.

"So...Mario wanted to tell Princess Celestia personally," Twilight continued, "He's worried that Princess Celestia might feel...jealous, or replaced since he knows who his birth mom is."

"I could see Aunt Celestia getting that way," said Cadance, "But I think she'll curb any jealousy or ill feelings once she learns the truth about the parents. I can imagine how difficult it for Mario to hear that his real Mom and Dad are gone."

"He was blaming himself because he had stopped searching years ago," said Applejack, "He may not have known them like I did, but he sure misses them just as much." '

"And for good reason," said Cadance, "Well, at least that explains why he isn't here."

"Did you really think I would get rid of him just so we could hang out alone?" Twilight asked.

"You used to be _very_ possessive of me when you were a foal," said Cadance. Twilight blushed as Cadance and the others snickered.

"Getting back on track," said Cadance with a smirk as the two ponies made their way off the station platform, "knowing you, you've made some plans."

"Boy have I," Twilight replied before she remembered something, "Hang on just one second." Twilight then headed toward the other four ponies.

"You guys-" Twilight began.

"Now, now, don't you worry about a thing!" said Rarity, "We will make sure that nothing - but nothing - interferes with your visit."

"Go on, have a hootenanny with your kinfolk," said Applejack.

"You know you could join us," said Twilight, "I forgot you're my sister-in-law too." Applejack chuckled.

"Yeah, but...the Star-Swirl the Bearded traveling museum is more your thing," said Applejack, "Maybe next time. Now go on. We'll make sure you ain't disturbed." Twilight just smiled.

"You really are the best friends a pony could ever having," said Twilight as she and Rarity exchanged a hug, "Coming Cadance!" Pinkie watched as Twilight caught up with Cadance and the two went on their way.

"Two sisters-in-law bonding," said Pinkie with a sigh, "Well, _I_ for one am gonna make sure that nothing spoils their day!" It was then some strange blue colored object came whistling and spinning down toward the four ponies.

"What _is_ that thing?" Applejack asked worried.

"Whatever it is... _duuuck_!" Rarity screamed as everypony minus Pinkie squatted down.

"Rarity, that doesn't look anything like a duck!" said Pinkie before Rarity pulled Pinkie down as the object flew low past them and crashed into a nearby tree just outside the station.

"What is _that_?" Rainbow asked as she hovered over to the tree.

"No, not a "what", but a "who" dear," a very familiar voice sniffled.

"Oh no..." said Rainbow dreadfully, "That sounds like..."

"AH-CHOO!" the tree suddenly burst into blue flames, revealing a certain draconequus, who sniffled to himself, "Oh..."

"DISCORD!" Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity all shouted at once as the group approached the tree.

"What in tarnation are you doin' here?" Applejack demanded as she and Rainbow glared at him, "And why the jumpin' June bugs are you blue?"

"More like a shade of cerulean, to be precise," said Rarity, showing off her mastery of colors at Applejack's expense.

"Whatever color you are is the color of trouble!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew into Discord's face.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," said Discord, "I've changed, sure you remember? I was reformed by your lovely little-" Discord started snorting as his sinuses started to block up, "F-F-Fluttershy-...AH-CHOO!" Discord was sent flying backwards from his own sneeze as a house nearby started floating in the air.

"Oh yes and Mario as well," said Discord, "and need I remind you what he said about always pointing your hooves at me all the time?" Discord then sniffled once more.

"What are you, sick or somethin'?" Applejack asked as Rarity put a fore-hoof protectively around her mouth.

"Well, of _course_ I'm sick," said Discord, "The blue skin? these sneezes? Could somepony find me a fainting couch?" Immediately after he said that, there was long pause as everypony started at Rarity.

"What?" Rarity asked innocently. Though in reality she wasn't going to spare her precious fainting couch with Discord. It was then Pinkie found a pile of leftover luggage and pushed it over for Discord to recline on instead.

"How charming, thank you," said Discord as he tried to get comfortable, "I can't stop sneezing and wheezing. In short...I need help." Discord gives them all the puppy eyes and whined.

"If you're so "sick"," said Rainbow, still on the defense, "Why have you come here instead of, y'know, staying home in bed and gettin over your weird illness?"

AH-CHOO!

Discord then sneezed at Rainbow and then blew his nose, causing Pinkie's mane and tail to blow about and left it a little messy.

"Because this condition has left me helpless, simply helpless!" said Discord as he tossed his tissue, which flew away, "Why, I can barely lift a spoon?" Applejack just glared as she raised an eyebrow at him as Discord tried to lift a spoon with an ice pack on his head and thermometer in his mouth. He ended up dropping the spoon but tumbled forward. The four ponies just looked annoyed and indignant.

"I came to find the one pony who truly understands me and could nurse me back to health," said Discord, "Where is that dear, sweet Fluttershy? I need attention! I need some care! I need-" As Discord was babbling, he picked up Pinkie as he looked around for the yellow Pegasus.

"You need to chill," said Rainbow sternly, "Fluttershy's out."

"Oh, of course, her trip to see the Breezies," said Discord, "Ah, yes, I had forgotten that was today."

"How do _you_ know about her trip?" Applejack demanded. Discord then opened up a suitcase and showed the group a letter.

"Well, she told about it in her last letter," said Discord before adding bitterly, "Including the fact she invited her lover-pony to go with her instead of me."

"You and Fluttershy write each other letters?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well, of course we do!" Discord replied, "We're friends! It's just such a shame that today of all days is when I _really_ need her. Oh well, I know what to do." As he spoke, he approached wearing a hospital gown and pulling an IV drop bag along side of him. He then turned his back to the four ponies, showing that his gown had left his back and back side exposed. Despite the fact that usually he or the ponies didn't ever wear clothes, the four ponies looked away uncomfortably.

"Good thinking," said Rainbow as she pushed Discord over to train station platform, put a hat on his head and a suitcase in his claws, "Head on home, put your feet up. I'm sure eventually you'll have the strength to make yourself soup or something." Rainbow had just rejoined the others when Discord reappeared before them.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no!" said Discord, "I mean, while she's gone, you ponies can take care of me! Isn't that what friends are for, taking care of each other?" Pinkie and Rarity cringed, Applejack looked most annoyed, and Rainbow had a face of dream as Discord appeared between Rarity and Applejack as he pulled the four ponies into a hug and laughed.

"Let the healing begin!" said Discord excitedly.

"Not it!" said Rainbow as she flew off into the distance.

"Well, that's some way to treat a suffering friend," said Discord indignantly as he sneezed again, making a streetlamp come to life, get up, and walk away.

"Don't you worry, Discord!" said Pinkie as she holds him, "I'll give you cuddles, and read you stories, and tell you all about me! I was born on a Tuesday-" Discord quickly hung Pinkie on a tree branch as if she was a Hearth's Warming ornament.

"Oh, you're so sweet to offer," said Discord, "But Rarity and Applejack already volunteered to be my own personal nursemaids." He chuckled as the two ponies had dreadful looks on their faces.

"We did?" they both exclaimed.

"I so hope you don't mind, Pinkie Pie," said Discord as the pink pony got herself out of the tree.

"Well, as a matter of face, I most certainly-" Pinkie tried to retorted when Discord presented a balloon that started floating away from the group, "Hey! Who keeps throwing away these perfectly good balloons?" Pinkie then bounced after, it leaving Applejack and Rarity alone with Discord.

"That joker's up to something, and whatever it is," Applejack told Rarity in a hushed tone, "we're gonna keep it as far away from Twilight and Princess Cadance as possible." The two ponies then looked to see Discord looking miserable as he lay in a hospital bed and a rolling EKG machine next to him beeping constantly.

"You're right," said Rarity in the same hushed tone, "We promised we wouldn't let anything ruin their visit...although I do wish that "anything turned out to be _something_ else!"

"Think I should get in contact with my Big Brother?" Applejack wondered quietly.

"No, no, let Mario deal with Princess Celestia," said Rarity, "After all, Twilight did want to have Cadance to herself." It was then the pole behind them turned into the draconequus.

"Did I hear you two talking about Mario?" he asked, "and Princess Cadance's visit with Twilight?"

"Maybe," said Applejack cautiously.

"Fluttershy had mentioned that you and Mario are actually brother and sister," said Discord, "and that he went to tell Princess Celestia the good news. I can see the family resemblance, Applejack. You're both super honest, hard working, and not to mention stubborn mules."

"Grrrrr," Applejack growled offensively. She had no problem admitting being stubborn with Mario, but she knew Discord only said that get under her skin.

"She also mentioned that Princess Cadance and Twilight were getting together today," Discord continued, "Mm-hm, how wonderful for them both. It is so rare that those two get to see one another. I don't know about you, but I sometimes wonder how close they could actually be. All those years apart before being reunited?"

"They're plenty close," said Applejack skeptically.

"She also the reason Mario is the sweetheart is he today," said Rarity, "He did learn how to be a loving pony from her. She could teach you a thing or two."

" _Rarity_!" Applejack snapped.

"I didn't mean _right_ _now_!" Rarity retorted.

"Interesting," said Discord, "but back to Princess Cadance and Twilight, and if they're not, this rare opportunity to focus on their friendship will certainly bring them close. Unless..." It didn't take long for Applejack and Rarity to figure out Discord's demented train of thought.

"Don't even think about it!" Rarity warned, "They mustn't be disturbed!"

"Disturb them?" Discord responded as he grabbed the both of them by their cheeks at once, "I wouldn't dream of it. Not when I have two such dear friends of my own who have already offered to take care of me. And at such peril!" Discord then dropped them to the ground so the two mares were landed on their backs.

"This flu of mine is highly...AH-CHOO!" Discord then sneezed on Applejack and Rarity, "...contagious." Suddenly, Applejack and Rarity turned blue and each gave a hard sneeze that sent them flying backwards, causing the two mare to crash into something off screen.

"Oh no," Discord lamented, "I've gotten you both sick. Whomever shall I turn to now in my time of need?" Discord soon chuckled to himself.

Elsewhere in Equestria, Twilight and Cadance had arrived at the grounds for the traveling museum. Twilight had even decided to cosplay as Star Swirl the Bearded and even wore her old costume, which was modified for her wings. Other ponies had also dressed up like the famous wizard for the event. Cadance just stayed wearing her default Princess attire.

"A whole day to celebrate Star Swirl the Bearded," said Twilight excitedly, "What could be better?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Cadance and then gasped when she noticed a glass case with an old candlestick inside of it, "Is that the candlestick he used to light the way when he was exploring the caverns of Maretania?"

"It sure is!" said Twilight.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm getting to see it in real life!" Cadance replied excitedly. It was then the candlestick rattled about and turned into the blue draconequus. Twilight and Cadance yelped in surprise. Discord then sneezed, turning himself into some foam as some hats that were on display grew wings and flew away (literally). The foam then flowed out of the glass case and reformed back into the draconequus himself, making Twilight and Cadance take a step back.

"Discord! What are you doing here?!" Twilight demanded as Cadance gave him a glare.

"Oh, dear, dear Princesses, I'm sorry to say that I'm sick," Discord replied as he suddenly coughed loudly, making Cadance raise a fore-leg protectively in front of herself, "blue flu."

"Blue flu?" Princess Cadance replied.

"Ah, I fear I already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity," said Discord before he gave a loud sneeze. Cadance and Twilight cringed as the former than raised a barrier just in time.

"Magic health bubble," Cadance told Twilight.

"Good thinking," said Twilight and smiled.

"Indeed," Discord replied, "How would Twilight nurse me back to health if she were sick too? You will be letting me stay at your place until I'm all better, won't you?"

"Stay? With me?!" Twilight spluttered, even Cadance found the idea absurd, "Uh, now is not really the best time, through I'm sure you already know that..."

"But taking in the sick and the desperate - isn't that what Fluttershy would do? Isn't that what your husband would do?" Discord asked as he leaned his claw against the health bubble, making Twilight look away, "Isn't "helping" something that friends do for friends? Unless, of course, you're really saying that you're _not_ my friend." Twilight looked at Cadance skeptically, who could only give the purple alicorn a blank look.

"No, that is not what I'm saying," Twilight retorted sternly, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"Oh, how elated I am to hear that," Discord replied as he slithered on top of the health bubble, "Shall the three of us head back to your place? I don't want to get anypony else sick." Twilight just sighed in defeat.

"Guess we don't have much choice," said Twilight before muttering, "I wish Mario was here so _he_ could watch you instead."

"Twilight..." Cadance warned, "I hope you're not making a habit of dumping your responsibilities on Mario."

"I'm not!" Twilight protested.

"Right, that's why he acts like your servant all the time," Discord remarked, "And all you do is disregard his efforts and treat him like your personal doormat..."

" _You stay out of this_!" Twilight snapped before calming her tone as she looked at Cadance, "I may have taken him for granted in the past, but I'm trying my best to show that I love him now, especially since he's shown just how much he loves me over the years. Just...nopony's perfect..." Cadance nodded, accepting Twilight's reply, as the two mares headed back to the Library.

"Carry me?" Discord asked as he wings suddenly fell off.

"It isn't far," said Cadance as she and Twilight smirked, "I think you can manage."

"Oh, _poo_ ," Discord remarked as he followed after them like a caterpillar. As Cadance had said, it wasn't long before they were back at the Library. Cadance used her magic to fluff up the pillow as Discord lay down...in Twilight and Mario's bed.

"Need anything else?" Twilight asked, not hiding the irritation in her tone.

"Just knowing that I have a good friend like you to take care of me has made me feel better already," said Discord as he reached into the side table drawer and pulled a list and opened a book, "I'll be fine here on my own." The two ponies then turned to leave.

"Oh, just before you go," Discord called out, "just a little small request." Twilight just sighed in frustration.

"It's going to be fine," Cadance assured her, "We'll just get him what he wants and be back to the exhibit in no time." Twilight smiled as Cadance turned to face the draconequus.

"What was it that you needed?" Cadance asked as Twilight gave Discord an annoyed look. It was then Discord decided to sing his request.

[Discord - As he sang, he presented a small drinking glass, making the two alicorns flinch and lean away. Then Discord pulled out a handkerchief from Twilight's mane, making her rub the back of her head. He then made a teacup appear and some bees flew out of it before batting his eye lashes at them.]

 _A little glass of water please  
A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze  
Some tea with honey from the bees  
Whenever you can brew it_

"I'll get your tea," said Cadance.

[Discord - He then pretended to be asleep as the bottom of the bed lifted up to present a small bed, then that bed lifted up to reveal a smaller bed, and then a smaller bed lifted up to reveal a small version of Discord himself presenting a request in a bottle to Twilight. Then a fish popped out of the bottle wearing a straw boater hat and holding a dancing cane.]

 _And while I get a little rest  
A teeny tiny small request  
Some codfish oil for my chest  
Poured from a crystal cruet_

"A crystal cruet?" Twilight asked stunned as Cadance arrived with the tea.

[Discord - He began to sing at a faster pace as flowers appeared on his body. Twilight and Cadance were then forced into making soup in a black cauldron as Twilight put a pumpkin into the brew. He then lifted the pot and dumped the contents over them. Twilight and Cadance flinched until they saw only zinnia flowers fell on them.]

 _My goodness, I'm a nincompoop  
Because I fear I've got the croup  
I need a vat of pumpkin soup  
And scarves made out of zinnas_

[Discord - The flowers then turned into a strip of cloth that wrapped around the two alicorns. He then pulled on it to make them spin about. He then showed himself swimming in a pool of milk as a cow reclined in a floaty chair. Then he appeared with a desert background holding an iced pastry in his claw.]

 _Did I say zinnias? I meant silk  
Or something shiny of that ilk  
And then I'll need some nice warm milk  
And pastries from Abyssinia_

[Discord - His face then appeared on his stomach as his eyes swirled about. He then stuck his face into Twilight and Cadance's, then appeared behind them, and finally in between them. Then some giant noodles appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of the two alicorns.]

 _And since my stomach's feeling crummy  
Why not give my aching tummy  
Something soothing, something yummy  
Piled up with noodles? _

[Discord - He then showed a giant Swiss cheese sandwich that was as high as a tower. He was then seen inside of a dinner sitting at a table with a spread of various food items on it. Twilight then approached the table wearing a blue waitress shirt, extra large red glasses, and a white waitress headset.]

 _Add a slice of homemade rye  
With stacks of Swiss way up high  
Served with side of sweet mince pie  
More basil; I need oodles!_

"Anything else?" Twilight asked irritably with an eye roll as she held a small notepad with her magic.

[Discord - The area turned black with just a spotlight as Discord made Twilight dance with him while standing on her hind legs. He spun her about, tapped her horn, then made her switch positions so Twilight was forced to dip him, forcing her to hover in the air to do it correctly. They both spun again and Twilight was struggling to hold Discord above her head with her fore-legs. She was then able to set him down as he hugged her, then held her fore-hoof as he kept singing. Twilight glared at him while standing on her hind legs.]

 _I'll be grateful for your charity  
Until the bitter end  
Because I've heard that tenderness  
Is what you lend an ailing friend_

"Tenderness, isn't that right friend?" Discord asked Twilight as he held her chin and got into her face.

"Right, but-" Twilight tried to reply before Discord let her go and made her fall into her back on the floor of the bedroom.

"So, who's ready for my big reprise?" Discord announced.

Doesn't matter if any of you readers said no. Here he goes again!

[Discord - He is then seen surrounded by pony-sized saltine crackers. Then had himself, Cadance, and Twilight do a montage of Harry Potter (with Twilight playing Harry and wearing oversized glasses). Discord then sneezed, making a house fly away and revealing Bon Bon wearing a towel over her mane standing next to a toilet. He then pulled out a bouquet of roses from Twilight's mane, shocking the purple pony.]

 _I'd like that glass of water please  
Some magic spell to cure disease  
A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze  
A fresh bouquet of roses_

[Discord - He then held a wrapper with two cough drops in his claw with a background montage to the Ricola commercial. The cough drop then get bigger as he stuffed them inside his nostrils. He then reappeared before Twilight and Cadance and shocked them by swapping their manes. He then lifted his feet and showed them covered in blankets.]

 _Some lozenges will soon appease  
My wheezing when I start to sneeze  
A wig to keep me from the breeze  
And blankets for me toes-es_

[Discord - He was then shown going through security when he pulled out a pair of tweezers from his bag. Then Twilight and Cadance were reluctantly forced to message his knees. Then the two alicorns glared at him as he used a metal grater to put cheese on his peas. He was then seen sitting on a fuzzy dog and then was cheering from some stands as an animated harp played a song. A goat was then seen riding down a hill on skiis. Discord then swung on a trampoline. Then the screen spit in three showing Discord riding a monkey, lion taming a blueberry, and squeezing a stress toy that looked like Twilight. He then appeared in the ground as he sang a long note.]

 _Take tweezers out of my valise  
And then message my knobby knees  
A bowl of peas, some extra cheese  
A cuddle with a Pekingese  
A singing harp who's named Louise  
A goat on skis, a new trapeze  
And more and more and more of these_

"And just because I oughta..." Discord continued as he made a mini copy of himself appear from his teeth.

[Discord - He was seen laying on the ground he drank from a long water pipe connected to a water tower as Day turned into Night in the background. He was then seen wishing upon a star, rubbing a magic lamp, and then became a giant as he measured Twilight's head with a pair of tweezers and holding a magnifying glass. He then dropped a bit, which had his face on it, into a well as Cadance and Twilight watched. He then does a dynamic pose with Cadance and Twilight behind him as holds the empty drinking glass. Discord sat down on a chair and pulled a cord to make water fall on himself, flooding the bedroom. Then the water drained as he sang a long note, with Cadance and Twilight were caught in the whirlpool current.]

 _Make sure I'm drinking in the night  
Amount of fluids day and night  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have just one little thing  
Oh, would you please finally bring  
Me that tiny glass  
Of water?! _

Discord then lay back down on the bed and coughed as he did so. Twilight and Cadance were now standing in front of the bed, soaking wet. In fact, the entire room was drenched. The two alicorns stayed silent as Cadance presented Discord with his glass of water. Discord took the glass and went for a drink when he dropped the cup.

"Oops. Sorry," said Discord before sneezing and turning himself into bubbles, which shined against the health bubble as the two alicorns were now dry.

"Alright, this is ridiculous!" said Twilight as she walked off toward her book shelves.

"How did you even catch this flu?" Cadance asked Discord.

"Inadequate hoof and claw washing?" Discord as he sprayed anti-bacterial on the health bubble and wiped it.

"There must be some way to just cure you!" said Twilight as he looked through several books at once, "There has to be a spell or remedy in one of my books!"

"There is one way," said Discord, making Twilight drop the books.

"And you didn't think to mention it earlier?" Cadance asked as Twilight sternly approached the bed. Discord just smirked as he reclined on the bed on his stomach.

"Slipped my mind," said Discord simply as he traced a finger on the health bubble and then created a magic cloud before the two alicorns.

"On the hill at the very edge of Equestria, there grows an exquisite magic flower," Discord explained as the cloud showed a visual of the flower, "Pick the flower as it drops its petals at sunset. Then you can make a magic soothing elixir to cure the blue flu." It was then a visual was shown of the petals being used for a tea that Discord drank, which restored his color. Then the cloud poofed at the snap of his fingers.

"I supposed you have a good reason you didn't bother to get this flower as soon as you realized you were sick," Twilight as asked as both alicorns glared at him.

"Well, I couldn't travel that far in my condition," said Discord, "By the time I got there, I'd be too weak to even attempt to retrieve the flower." Discord curled up into the blanket and shivered. Twilight and Cadance exchanged looks with each other.

"So where exactly are Cadance and I headed?" Twilight asked with a glare.

"Well," said Discord, clearing his throat as he appeared before the two alicorns in tourist gear and holding a folded map, "you'll want to head north, turn left, th-" He then folded the map into a paper hat and dropped it on Twilight's head, "You know, it'd be much easier if I took you there myself."

"I thought you were in no condition to travel," said Cadance skeptically. Discord then appeared between them.

"I'm not," Discord replied, "We'll need to make some arrangements." Discord chuckled to himself as Twilight and Cadance shared worried looks with each other.

"Excuse me for a second," said Twilight as she rushed downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Cadance and Discord looked puzzled.

" _Yes_! _I love you so much, Mario_!" Twilight shouted with glee. Twilight then returned with a little sack in her magic grip as she came back upstairs.

"Care to explain what _that_ was all about?" Discord asked, "We're in a hurry." Twilight snorted before she smirked.

"Just a little insurance," said Twilight with a simple smile on her face.

It wasn't long before Twilight and Cadance found themselves pulling a giant gold chariot in the sky as Discord reclined comfortably. They had been flying for a while when Cadance found herself straining and sweating heavily.

"Doing okay there?" Twilight asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little out of practice when it comes to flying," said Cadance.

"I'm still not that good at flying either," said Twilight, "Mario on the other hand can fly like a Wonderbolt."

"Really?" said Cadance, "I heard that Mario had gotten more athletic, but I didn't know he was that physically fit."

"Well, now it's time for me to show you why I got so excited," said Twilight as she opened her sack and pulled out two star shaped butter cookies.

"Mmm, I was feeling a little hungry," said Cadance, "Mario always made the best cookies."

"He's gotten even better with them," said Twilight, "You'll find out once you eat it." Twilight then gave Cadance the cookie. Discord was just relaxing comfortably when they were suddenly going faster.

(Cue favorite invincibility theme)

He looked to see that both alicorns were glowing various colors.

"WOO-HOO!" Cadance shouted excitedly, "This is _amazing_! I can't believe Mario finally perfected the invincibility spell! He's been working on that spell since he was foal."

"I know," said Twilight, "I have two more cookies if we need them. They should make it easier for us to get to our destination. Cadance just smiled excitedly. She was enjoying what felt like boundless energy and an extra speed boost to her flying. Sadly, the cookies only lasted roughly a minute before the effects wore off. While Twilight and Cadance received a little energy boost for using the cookies, they were growing tired once again.

"Maybe we should eat those other cookies now?" Cadance suggested to Twilight, "I'm feeling exhausted."

"Well, then lucky for you," said Discord before Twilight could answer, "We're here." The two alicorns then brought the chariot for a landing.

"It's just at the top of that hill," said Discord as he pointed at the hill in the foreground, which had a cloud covering the top of the hill.

"I'm really sorry about this," said Twilight to Cadance as they made their way up the path, "All I wanted was to have some peaceful quality time together."

"I know," said Cadance in understanding, "I was looking forward to it too." Soon they reached the top of the hill as Cadance looked down to examine something.

"This is the top," said Twilight as she looked around, "But where is that flower?" It was then a giant purple petal fell on top of her. Cadance then used her magic to remove the petal off of Twilight. Twilight looked at the petal for a moment before looking up.

"Oh, Come on," said Twilight as she saw that the flower was a giant sized flower before the two alicorns hovered up to it, "if we hurry, we can still have some time together." Together, Twilight and Cadance worked together to use their magic to uproot the giant flower, which was easier said than done.

"One...last...pull," said Cadance in a strained tone when they finally got the flower uprooted and held in their magic grip.

"Phew!" said Twilight as she hovered over to Cadance, "Let's get Discord and this flower back home, then all our problems will be solved-" Just then the ground began to rumble.

"What in Equestria?!" Cadance exclaimed when the two looked down at the hole the flower was in. A giant worm like monster, known as a Tatzlwurm, appeared. Twilight and Candace looked at the monster with their jaws hanging it. The tatzlwurm just stared before it roared at the two ponies, showing off its deadly coil like tongues.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cadance and Twilight screamed. Twilight then remembered the cookies and pulled the last two from the sack, but before she or Cadance could eat them, the tatzlwurm roared and tried to attack them. Twilight dropped the cookies as she dodged out of the way. While the cookies held the magic of invincibility, they were still typical butter cookies. In other words, they shattered into crumbs when they hit the ground, rendering the magic inside of them useless.

"Ugh, those would have been _very useful_ right about now!" said Twilight as Cadance dodged an attack and the two alicorns tired to fly high above the skies to get away. The tatzlwurm then shocked them by showing off its ability to super jump high into the air. It was able to snag its coils into Cadance's hind leg before she could fly high enough to get away.

"Twilight! Help!" said Cadance as the worm tried to pull her down into his mouth.

"Get your coils off my sister-in-law!" Twilight yelled as she fired a magic blast at the tatzlwurm, making it let go of Cadance so she could get away. But the tatzlwurm roared before it launched its coil like tongues and snagged Twilight.

"YAAAAAAHH!" Twilight yelped as the tatzlwurm tried to pull her in this time. Cadance gasped as she turned around to see Twilight was in trouble.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screamed as she was just inches away from becoming the tatzlwurm's dinner.

"Let go of _my_ sister-in-law!" Cadance yelled as she fired multiple magic blasts until Twilight was able to break free.

"Thanks!" Twilight said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet!" Cadance replied as the tatzlwurm roared and did another super jump. Twilight gasped as the tatzlwurm grabbed both of them into its mouth. But as it made its way down, Twilight fired a magic blast to make it open its mouth so she and Cadance could escape. The two alicorns began to fly and fire magic blasts at the tatzlwurm to drive it back underground.

"Just...a little...more!" Twilight said as both alicorns fired a long magic blast so the tatzlwurm finally went underground, roaring and giving a Wilhelm scream as it did so.

"And for good measure...!" said Cadance as she used her magic to grab some rocks and dumped them into the hole. Several thuds were heard as tatzlwurm tried to escape but failed to do so.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked as the two alicorns tried to catch their breath.

"Yes," said Cadance, "Better than okay actually."

"Then let's get Discord back to Ponyville, make that elixir, and finally get a chance to spend some quality time together," said Twilight as Cadance smiled and nodded in agreement. As the two made their way back down the hill with the flower in their magic grip, they were both given the shock of their lives to see Discord completely healthy and dancing.

"To the ends of Equestria!" Discord sang as held a straw boater hat in his caw, "To face such great danger! And she did it all for me! She did it all for me, for me, for me!" Discord then laughed as he wore some sun glasses and a buttoned shirt with white undies as he slid to the ground. He then noticed that Twilight and Cadance were giving him dirty looks.

"You...were...faking?!" Twilight snapped angrily as she got into Discord's face.

"I was!" Discord said honestly, "But I had a very good reason."

"We're listening," said Twilight in a stern tone.

"Well, I was in my thinking tree - that's where I do most of my really deep thinking," Discord explained as the said tree sprouted up instantly and then disappeared as he wrapped an arm around and gave her a noggie, "I was there and I said to myself, I said, "Discord, your friend Twilight says that she's your pa, but she never writes or never pops in for a visit"."

"I don't even know where you li-" Twilight was cut off when Discord pinched her lips.

""Now that she's a princess"," Discord continued as a replica of her current crown was on his head, ""maybe she's decided that she's too good for you"." Twilight shot a look at Cadance before trying to defend herself again.

"I have _never_ considered myself t-"

"But how was I supposed to know for sure that I'm truly still friends with one of the more important ponies around?" Discord pondered, interrupting Twilight again.

"I'm not more-"

"By seeing if you would go to the ends of Equestria for me, of course," Discord continued, cutting Twilight off again as he pulled her up by his tail so they were making eye contact, "which you did, literally. Congratulations, Twilight, you passes my friendship test!" He then put a necklace around her neck that had a gold half-heart with his ugly mug on it. Discord then held out the other half of the gold heart, which had Twilight's image on it...with his big claw giving a thumbs up over her face. Discord just waved a yellow flag as the purple pony gave him a stern glare.

"Why the angry eyes?" Discord asked, "You love passing tests. It's not because my little exam put a damper on your visit with Princess Cadance, is it? Made it so that there was no time for you two to focus on your friendship?" It doesn't take a genius to figure out that was probably Discord's true intentions as Twilight hovered before him look very upset. Cadance was worried until she put on a innocent smile of her own.

"You didn't put a damper on our visit at all," said Cadance.

"He didn't?/I didn't?" Twilight and Discord said at once.

"Spending the day at the Star Swirl the Bearded exhibit would've been more relaxing," said Cadance as Twilight landed beside her, "but to be honest, relaxation is the last thing I need."

"It is?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong. Life in the Crystal Empire is wonderful," said Cadance, "but it becomes a little...predictable. I enjoy a little excitement now and then. Getting to face all these challenges today was just what I needed. And facing them with you just made me realize even more how lucky I am to have somepony like you as a friend. We may not get to see each other very often, but I know you'll always be there when I need you. Just like she was there for you, Discord." Cadance put a fore-leg around Twilight as they shared an embrace. Discord just pouted, completely annoyed at the touching moment.

"Yes, she's a real sweetheart," said Discord irritably, "We're all so lucky to have her in our lives."

"I know Mario certainly does," Cadance remarked as Twilight giggled and Discord stuck a finger in his mouth and hacked. Suddenly the ground rumbled suddenly and the tatzlwurm surfaced and roared at the group. Discord held onto Twilight.

"What in the world?!" Discord exclaimed fearfully when the tatzlwurm went up to Discord and spat out some green slime at the group. The tatzlwurm then plopped to the ground and slithered backwards underground. Twilight and Cadance smiled since the health bubble protected them, but Discord was affect by the slime as his body turned green and got some spots on his body to boot.

A couple of days later, Twilight and Spike were at Fluttershy's cottage, along with Applejack and Rarity.

"It's pretty clear that my visit with Cadance didn't go quite the way I expected," Twilight recited as Spike wrote her words into the friendship journal, "But in the end, I realized that when you're with a good friend, even the most chaotic day can end up being a great experience that brings you closer." Twilight then turned her head to give somepony a smirk, "Wouldn't you agree, Discord?"

"Yes, Twilight," Discord said miserably as he gave a snort inside of his own health containment bubble since he was now legitimately ill.

"I don't wanna go sayin' that you got what you deserved..." Applejack remarked as she approached the bubble with Rarity alongside of her. It hadn't taken them long to find the "blue flu" was just Discord's magic and a false sickness once their fur colored were restored.

"Well, _I_ have no trouble saying it," said Rarity before saying sternly to the draconequus, "You got what you deserved!"

"You can say that again!" said Shenran since he was hovering on the other side of the room giving Discord a stern glare. Twilight had told him everything the draconequus had done to her since Mario hadn't come home yet.

"Now, now, he's learned his lesson," said Fluttershy gently as she stuck her fore-hoof through a protective hole in the bubble to stroke his back, "Isn't that right, my little patient?" Rarity and Shenran made disgusted face. Kindness or not, neither pony could understand how Fluttershy could even touch Discord in his condition, protective covering or not.

"I'm so glad that you're back from your trip, Fluttershy," said Discord, "Just your presence is making me feel so much better." Shenran and Twilight both gritted their teeth irritably as they rolled their eyes.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Shenran?" Discord asked, "I thought you were only here for Fluttershy's trip?"

"Princess Cadance asked me to help Twilight protect Ponyville as part of an job abroad assignment," Shenran explained, "Cadance managed to secure the house Mario used to live in before he moved in with Twilight so I have my own place to live while I'm here."

"And exactly how long will be around?" Discord asked, dreading what the answer would be.

"Hmm, a few months tops," Shenran replied with a smirk.

"This is so exciting!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily as she hovered next to Shenran, "Now I'll be able to see my boyfriend whenever I want while he's here!"

"And I can be with my princess," said Shenran as the two shared a kiss. Discord groaned in disgust.

"As if I didn't feel sick enough as it is," he remarked before recomposing himself, "I was just wondering, could I trouble you for just one more thing?"

"NO!" Twilight yelled.

"What?" said Discord in an innocent tone, "I was simply doing to ask for a teeny, tiny glass of water." Twilight bit her lower lip as a long shriek leaked from her mouth. Shenran gave Twilight a clean pillow.

"Let it all out, Twilight," said Shenran gently. Twilight screamed as loudly into the pillow as she could, making Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity flinch. Twilight then gave a loud whimper.

"It's okay, Twilight," said Shenran as he gently guided the flustered pony to the kitchen, "Let's just get some tea in the kitchen and I'll take you home." Twilight then said something, but it was muffled behind the pillow she was keeping over her face.

"Mario will be back soon," said Shenran gently as he guided Twilight into the kitchen. The other three ponies just gave Discord glares.

"What it something I said?" he asked innocently. The three ponies rolled their eyes.

It was probably best they never know.

 **Ugh...writing all the imagery for that Glass of Water song was so difficult. There's a reason why is one of my _least_ favorite songs of MLP.**

 **Mario may not have appeared in this chapter, but he certainly mentioned alot. Plus Shenran got to appear. And as mentioned, he will be around for the next five chapters back to back. I know alot of you were waiting for him to come back to the story. And Mario will be back for next chapter.**

 **Also thank you for over 100,000 views! I really appreciate the support!**

 **Next chapter will feature some Mario and Pinkie bonding. But I gotta warn you...**

 **Things will get "Weird"**

 **Things will get "Cheesy"**

 **Aside from that, its gonna be a whole bunch of FUN!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	81. Pinkie Pride

Pinkie Pride

 _Pony's Log Number 412: I never thought I'd see the day Pinkie's over the top party planning could ever be outmatched..._

In the heart of Appleloosa, a huge party was going on between the local residents and the buffalo. Everypony was having a great time as some fireworks light up the sky. It was then an orange colored stallion with a poofy brown mane and tail, wearing a poncho and western style hat, walked away from the party.

"Well, Boneless," said the stallion to the rubber chicken that was riding on his back, "Looks like our work here is done." The rubber chicken just let its head lean back in reply. The stallion blew the party blower in his mouth.

"Yep, those ponies never partied so hard," he continued in a serious tone as his eyes narrowed, "Thanks to me Cheese. Cheese Sandwich." It was then his mane began to tingle and the tingling traveled down his neck and soon to his own cutie mark, which stretched like an accordion.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Cheese explained as he jumped excitedly into the air, "That was a doozy! Well, Boneless. Looks like our next party is gonna be in...Ponyville." He then shared a look of determination before heading to his next party destination.

(Main theme)

As the streets of Ponyville were seen, several balloons were scattered about. Various ponies began to peek out of their houses with excited looking faces. Even a little filly was holding a balloon with a smile on her face as more ponies peeked about. It was then a familiar pink pony came across the bridge with an even more familiar alicorn Prince along side of her. Each of them wearing their own saddle bags.

[Pinkie Pie - She then bounced forward with Mario following close behind her. She and Mario then started walking forward while doing hoofstands. They looked under their legs to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders running behind them. As they reached a vender, they got themselves right side up again.]

 _Every single day there's something new you can plan for  
Every single day there's something wonderful to do  
But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say  
"Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!" _

"How's it going today, Pinkie?" the vendor pony asked, "and you as well Prince Mario?"

"Very well," Mario replied, "thank you."

"Great thanks!" said Pinkie, "Got any streamers today?" The vender chuckled as he presented Pinkie and Mario with two large sized rollers. One was purple and the other was blue.

"You betcha!" said the vender pony as the purple streamers rolled into Pinkie's saddle bag and the blue streamers went into Mario's saddle bag, "Big party planned?"

"Don't you know it!" said Pinkie.

"The biggest party yet!" Mario added as the two headed on their way as some balloons floated into the foreground.

[Pinkie - She and Mario noticed the clock towers hands are moving in opposite directions. They then look at a checklist before Pinkie leaped over it and Mario rolled the checklist up and followed. They both jump into the top of a house and then flutter jumped over to another rooftop. Then Pinkie slid down the roof of a tent as Mario hovers over to her. They both look down to see some ponies watched them from below.]

 _Don't have much time to gather all the things I need  
If I'm really gonna make this party fly  
For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say_

[Crowd]

 _There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie_!

[Mr. and Mrs. Cake - As they sang, they pushed their twins inside their stroller. Pound and Pumpkin then poke out from inside when Pinkie appeared behind them with a pacifier in her mouth. Mario, who appeared on the right side of the pacifier, laughed until Pinkie shoved the pacifier in his mouth. As Mario spat it out and glared, Pinkie jumped out of the baby carriage, showering the twins with confetti, making the twins smile and Mario walked after Pinkie.]

 _She planned our first foal shower were we played all sorts of games  
Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names_

[Diamond Tiara - Pinkie and Mario trotted past a cafe where Silver Spoon had arrived with a chocolate milkshake and Diamond Tiara had a very tiny sundae. As Diamond Tiara sang, she shoved her sundae off the table and grabbed Silver Spoon milkshake. She had barely finished singing her part when she noticed Silver Spoon had reclaimed her milkshake and was drinking it. Diamond Tiara gave her best friend a glare.]

 _She planned my cute-ceanera my dad made me, I won't lie  
I demand all the best, I supposed she passed the test  
Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie_

"Thanks," said Pinkie before adding with an uncertain tone, "I guess?" Mario just rolled his eyes discreetly before they stopped by a pony holding a painter palette and brush in his fore-hoof.

"What color paints do you need?" the Art Vendor asked Pinkie and Mario.

"We're gonna need a full rainbow!" said Pinkie as she opened the other side of her saddle bag.

"Make that double!" said Mario as he opened his own saddle bag as the Art Vendor dumped all six colors of paint into their bag, which were clearly mixed up once they were inside the saddle bags.

"A paintbrush too?" the Art Vender asked as he tossed them each a paintbrush to go with the paint.

"Yes, if you please!" said Pinkie.

"Thank you so much!" Mario added.

"And what from me?" another Vender named Peachy Pitt asked.

"Your biggest banner!" said Pinkie as she put the banner into her saddle bag, "This party's gonna be the best!"

"Wa-hoo!" Mario cheered excitedly, raising his fore-legs into the air.

"Haha, I don't doubt it!" said Peachy Pitt as Pinkie gives her a party hat.

[Crowd - as the crowd sings, the ponies line up behind Pinkie and Mario in a triangle formation. As Pinkie and Mario raced about from vendor to vendor, the group followed them and continued to sing, even when a random blast of confetti appeared from the side. Then they, as well as they rest of the Mane seven, Shenran, and Spike, watched as Pinkie worked on the banner and Mario held the paint for the pink pony.]

 _Every single day there's something new we can plan for  
Every single day there's something wonderful to try  
But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say  
"Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!"_

"I don't know how she does it," said Rarity.

"Wow, look at her go!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh boy!" said Applejack, "This is gonna be good!"

"Go, Pinkie, go!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Go Pinkie! Go Pinkie!" Shenran cheered as well.

[Crowd - two groups of ponies sang as Pinkie bounced about painting the banner with rainbow paint. Then ponies appeared in twos as they continued to sing. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to lift the completed banner onto two poles and the rest of the Mane seven and Shenran smile as Pinkie shot off a pop whistle and tossed confetti and balloons into the air.]

 _There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be  
As great! (As great!) As fun! (As Fun!)  
As our super party pony Pinkie!_

"Ooh, I am so, so, _SO_ excited," said Pinkie as she got into Rarity's face, shook her about, rubbed her mane, and held her at the marshmallow pony's expense, "because today I'm planning, with Mario's assistance, the birthday bash of... _Rainbow Dash_!"

"Yeah!" said Rainbow as she hovered in front of the banner and admired the drawing Pinkie had made of her. As Rainbow landed, she gave Pinkie and Mario a double high hoof.

"Rainbow Dash," said Pinkie as she stood on her hind legs, glared at Rainbow, and held the blue Pegasus by her fore-hooves.

"Yes, Pinkie?" said Rainbow Dash.

"You realize that, by enlisting me and Mario as your party planners," said Pinkie sternly, "I guarantee that this is going to be the funniest, most fantabulous, superbial party in Ponyville?" Rainbow couldn't help but squat down, feeling a little intimidated by Pinkie's sternness.

"Uh...yeah?" said Rainbow as she sat on her back nervously, "I guess."

"No guesses!" Pinkie snapped as she put a fore-hoof over Rainbow's mouth, "Parties are no picnic."

"Oh, I like a nice picnic party," said Fluttershy.

"Especially if it's a party of two," said Shenran as the two nuzzled noses affectionately. Pinkie just shot them both a dirty look and growled.

"Oh!" Fluttershy yelped as she covered her mouth and squatted down. Even Shenran flinched as he sat down and held his marefriend close.

"You have _no idea_ how much time, effort, and hard work it takes to make the perfect party," said Mario in a firm tone, "Not to mention all the planning and the dozens of checklists you have to triple check!"

"I thought you'd be used to that by now, Big brother," said Applejack, "you did marry the Princess of Checklists." Rarity snickered as Twilight shot the orange pony a dirty look.

"My right hoof assistant is correct," said Pinkie in a professional tone as she sat on Rainbow's fore-hoofs, "Parties. Are. Serious! And you have my certified Pinkie Party Promise that you will have the best birthday party ever!" Pinkie then shoved a cupcake in her eyes, splattering the frosting about and on Rainbow's face. Mario was then startled when Pinkie handed him a cupcake.

"Make the Pinkie Party Promise to Rainbow Dash! _Now_!" Pinkie ordered. Mario cringed a bit before smashing the cupcake into his eye.

"AHH-HA-HA! _I got buttercream in my eye_!" Mario yelped as he pulled the cupcake out and held his now stinging eye.

"You see that!" said Pinkie shouted as Mario groaned in pain, "That's a pony who takes his job seriously!" Applejack and Rarity just gave Pinkie blank looks. Shenran and Fluttershy snickered as Mario's expense.

"Okay," said Rainbow with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Great!" said Pinkie as she bounced about and Rainbow sat up, "Now, who's ready to join this super duper party pony to help this super duper par-ty?"

"Let'sa go!" Mario said firmly, his eye now recovered so he could keep it open, and posed on his hind legs. Pinkie did a one hoof hoofstand beside him.

"I am," said serious voice from nearly. Everypony gasped as they turned to see the stallion wearing a poncho and western hat on his head as he leaned against a wall. Cheese just blew his party horn subtlety. Shenran narrowed his eyes.

"You look...familiar..." said Shenran quietly to himself.

"Who are you, stranger?" Pinkie asked.

"Name's Cheese Sandwich," said the stallion as he spat out his party blower, "I plan parties." Shenran gasped.

"You do?" Mario asked curiously.

"What an amazing coincidence!" said Pinkie, "I'm Pinkie Pie, And _I'm_ planning a party!"

"You mean we?" Mario reminded.

"Oh, yeah!" said Pinkie with a giggle, "This is my right-hoof party planning assistant, Mario!"

"Much obliged," said Cheese when Shenran came up to him, "May I help you?"

"Cheese! It's me!" said Pegasus stallion, "Shenran!" The others gasped.

"You know him?" said Fluttershy surprised.

"Wow, that _really is_ a coincidence!" said Pinkie, "You coming when we're throwing a party and knowing Shenran!"

"Oh, it's no coincidence, my little pony," said Cheese, "Shenran and I go way back. As for the party, my cheesy sense was a-tingling, telling me a party was in the works."

"That's good ol' Cheese for ya," said Shenran with a smile.

"A cheesy sense?" said Pinkie as she got into Cheese's face, "Ah! Double amazing! I have a Pinkie sense!"

"Yes, I sensed you did," Cheese replied as he walked past her, "And I happen to be the premiere party planner in all of Equestria!"

"Oh really?" said Mario skeptically.

"Yes, really," said Shenran in Cheese's defense, "He was the pony who hosted my cute-ceanera and threw my party when I got accepted into the Royal Academy. Not to mention when I became second in Command of the Royal Guard. I've known Cheese about as long as if known Mario."

"Then how come you never told me about him?" Mario asked, "I was at your cute-ceanera."

"You never asked," Shenran replied simply, "The point is: Cheese is the _superhero_ of parties!"

"Indeed," Cheese replied with a stern look, "If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it a wingding, hoedown, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony."

"A pair of party pony planners in Ponyville?!" said Pinkie as she bounced up and down excitedly, "What can be more perfect?!"

"We could use all the help we can get," said Mario, "Shenran appears to have you highly recommended for the job!"

"I'll tell you what - making this party epic!" said Rainbow, "'Cause this isn't just _any_ birthday. It's also the anniversary of when I moved to Ponyville!"

"Good heavens, Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity, "It's your "birth-iversary"!"

"Exactly!" said Rainbow as she hovered between the two party ponies, "So what do you say, party planners?"

"Oh, I think we can do it!" said Pinkie.

"I'm ready for anything," Mario replied, "what about you Cheese?"

"Oh, I don't _think_ so," said Cheese sternly. The others, except Shenran gasped. Shenran just kept a straight face.

"I _know_ so!" said Cheese as he removed his western outfit so he was just wearing a yellow polo shirt, "After all!"

[Cheese - As he sang, he stood on his hind legs and got into Rainbow's face. He then appeared behind her with a smile on his face. He then sang and danced before the Mane Seven and Shenran.]

 _The super-duper party pony-that pony is me  
I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be_

"Me too!" said Pinkie.

"Come on, ponies!" said Cheese as he wrapped a fore-leg around an elderly pony, "Who here like to party?"

[Cheese - his young colt self, which has an afro like mane and wearing large black glasses, jumping about the holes of a large piece of cheese.]

 _When I was a little colt, I just wanted to play_

"Like me!" Pinkie interjected.

[Cheese - Two mares appear as well as several others, giving him stern glares.]

 _But everypony told me, "Cheese, that fun just wastes the day_ "

"As if!" Pinkie replied.

[Cheese - the picture of past was then seen as a picture on an easel. He then tossed the picture aside and showed three mares looking glum. He then jumped into the picture and danced on his hind hooves for them.]

 _But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves_

"Uh-huh!" said Pinkie.

[Cheese - He put party hats on the three mares and they were all dancing as well.]

 _The ponies finally saw the light and got into the groove_

"You know it!" said Pinkie, wearing her own party hat as she appeared in the foreground.

[Cheese - he then danced again, this time playing an accordion and wearing lederhosen. Several ponies were watching him excitedly.]

 _The super-duper party pony-that pony is me_

"And me!" said Pinkie from the background.

[Cheese - He then stood in line for a mug shot as several other wanna be look-alikes stood beside him. He then stood tall on his hind legs, making the others laugh.]

 _You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese_!

"Uh, Pinkie?" Pinkie asked as she looked at Cheese and his look-alikes.

"Yeah, she's a party pony too!" Mario added indignantly.

"Hey, good-lookin'," said Cheese to one look-alike, "want some mayonnaise?"

[Cheese - He was then hosting a party for some ponies on a giant pizza. Two little fillies were celebrating the birthday party of a five year old when he appeared from the ceiling and tossed some confetti. He then turned the place upside down so the cake plopped into his head.

 _My parties are all off the hook  
I never plan them by the book  
I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy  
Everybody just gets crazy_!

[Cheese - A group of fillies were looking glum with party hats on their heads when an adult mare put a hay stack on the table. Cheese then appeared with a party bomb, which exploded into a swirl of pastel purple and teal colored background. The two fillies were then sucked into a vortex when a piñata appeared in the middle of it and started spitting slices of chocolate cake. He then encourages a pony on top of a high diving board above to jump into a life-size bowl of punch.]

 _Bored of snakes made by your mom?  
How about a giant party bomb?  
Huge Pinatas filled with cake  
Or dive into my fruit punch lake_!

"Geronimo!" shouted a pony named Goldengrape as he jumped into the punch.

[Cheese - His head appeared in the background followed by the rest of his body as he began to dance on a disco floor. All the ponies minus Pinkie and Mario gathered around him and then tossed him into the air. Cheese then grabbed his accordion, and extend it. The accordion end turned into a rainbow. He then reappeared before a giant wrapped present. He bucked it open to reveal a hippopotamus inside.]

 _The super-duper party pony-that pony is me  
You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese _

"C'mon, kid, take it for a spin!" Cheese tells a little colt who approached the hippopotamus.

"Golly! Thanks, mister!" said the colt as he climbed aboard for a ride.

[Cheese - He then jumped forward as his tail spun about as he lassoed a stern looking mare. He then smashed a pie into the mare's face, put some flying kites into her fore-hoof, and then tossed a bucket of fast moving streamers at her. The mare was left stunned. Then a multi-colored background showed a fizzy drink, a Hawaiian shirt, and a brie fondue, which Cheese surfaced from. He then continued to dance and play his accordion for the ponies and then did a leap over to the Mane seven and Shenran minus, Rainbow, Pinkie and Mario.]

 _Oh, when I throw a Cheese party, be sure to not be lame  
And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your mane  
Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight  
You know that with Cheese Sandwich, you'll be partying all night!_

"C'mon, everypony!" said Rainbow, "Let's party down with Cheese!" Mario was agape.

"Now wait just a...WAH!" Before Mario could protest, he and Pinkie were run over by a large group of ponies, leaving them both laying on their stomachs.

"You're really a certified party pony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sweetheart, this pony's a professional!" said Shenran excitedly, "he's the best!"

"That's right!" said Cheese, "That's my guarantee!" Pinkie and Mario blinked and were both left agape.

[Cheese - he continued to play his accordion as the group of ponies held him above their heads. Then as he was tossed into the air. His body sparkled as he sang a long note.]

 _The super duper party pony-that pony is me-e-e-e-e_

[Pinkie - She and Mario watch the crowd take off with Cheese, leaving them behind.]

 _But what about the super party pony named Pinkie...?_

"Thanks buddy!" said Cheese in the distance, "You're gonna _love_ this party! Hey, kid, have a streamer, on me!"

Back with the crowd, Rainbow was as excited as ever.

"Yeah! Hah, now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" said Rainbow, "I'm so stoked you're here, Cheese Sandwich." The party stallion was still being carried above the crowd of ponies.

"Yeah," said Applejack, "You're sure did come on the right day."

"Your party sounds simply divine!" Rarity added with a sigh.

"We're so lucky to have you here," said Twilight.

"Just doing my job, little fillies," said Cheese as he put a straw boater on his head. By now, Pinkie and Mario had managed to catch up to the crowd, but stayed toward the back of it.

"I mean, Pinkie Pie's parties are fun and sweet and all," said Rainbow aloud, "but now this party's gonna be-"

"Epic?" Cheese guessed.

"You said it!" said Rainbow, "Oh yeah!"

"Feels gouda!" Cheese added.

"Uh, heh, no offense, Pinkie," said Rainbow in a sheepish tone. Mario gave her a death glare, especially since Pinkie's eye were filled with tears on the brink of escaping. Pinkie quickly used her tongue to wiped them away.

"Uh, n-none taken," said Pinkie and gave a happy squee to hide the fact that she was hurt. Mario took notice that her mane deflated a bit as Rainbow flew off. Mario snorted.

"The guy just waltzes in here, claiming he's this big shot party pony," Mario vented irritably, "and suddenly he's the one hosting Rainbow's birth-iversary party? Did Rainbow forget she already asked us to do it? Uh...Pinkie..." Mario then noticed that Pinkie had already walked away with a sad look on her face.

"Pinks?" Mario asked concerned as Pinkie just looked rather...dejected and kept walking. Mario decided to walk with her and gently wrapped a foreleg around her for comfort.

"I know who the _real_ super duper party pony is," said Mario softly, "And that's you." Pinkie smiled, but Mario could see only sadness in it rather than joy.

Later on, Cheese was wearing a hard hat as he guided Twilight and Rarity in putting up a banner for Rainbow Dash's party. Unlike Pinkie's handmade banner, this one was flashy, glittery, and had a more professionally done picture of Rainbow's face on it. The banner was hung over a special stage. In the background Muffins hung up some streamers that had Rainbow's cutie marks on them. Rainbow was enjoying the new decorations.

"My birth-iversary's already looking _way_ cooler!" said Rainbow excitedly, "You are my kind of pony, Cheese Sandwich."

"You got that right, Rainbow Dash," Cheese replied and then turned to Shenran, "So how've ya been buddy? Still living it up at the Canterlot Castle?"

"Actually, I'm now a special guard for Princess Cadance in the Crystal Empire," said Shenran, "She asked me to provide some extra protection here in Ponyville. It's also the home of my beautiful marefriend."

"Haha! I _knew_ you would find a girl sooner or later, pal," Cheese said excitedly, "So...I'm guessing it's the shy but cute Pegasus over there?" Fluttershy blushed and tried to hide her face inside of her mane.

"That's the one," said Shenran, "She's gorgeous isn't she?" Cheese nodded as Fluttershy gave a giggle and smiled in her shy manner.

"Awesome!" said Cheese but he blinked, "I just got a great idea! How about you be my assistant? I usually work alone, but we've done a party or two in our day. Wanna team up again like old times?"

"You bet I would!" said Shenran as he and Cheese shared a high hoof, "You always made it easy for me to come out of my shell and be myself!"

"All right party ponies," said Cheese as Shenran stood at his right side, "We've got some planning to do!" The ponies all cheered excitedly.

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was just sitting alone outside the building. Mario had gone inside to see if he could find anything to cheer Pinkie up. He didn't like seeing her look so depressed. As a lone balloon floated by, the banner that Pinkie had made fell off one of the poles and hung from the other pole.

"Pinkie!" called a voice. Pinkie began to panic and looked around for a bit until she saw a watering can and pretended to water some flowers when Twilight arrived.

"Aren't you gonna help Cheese Sandwich plan the party?" Twilight asked as she held some individual flags with Rainbow's cutie mark on them.

"That's okay," said Pinkie as she swung the watering can about and chuckled nervously, "He obviously has what it takes to do it all by himself. Heh." Pinkie gave the purple pony an over the top smile.

"Really?" said Twilight surprised.

"Yes indeedly!" said Pinkie with another nervous chuckle and continued to smile.

"Um...do you know where my husband is?" Twilight asked. Pinkie just kept smiling.

"I dunno know," Pinkie replied simply. Ironic, she was telling the truth since she hadn't been listening to Mario when he said he was going inside the bakery. Twilight just backed away uneasily and walked away. Twilight had just gone out of sight when Mario flipped over Pinkie and did a little dance on his hind legs. He was also wearing a flashy yellow shirt with an oversized red necktie.

(Cue Dr. Shrunk intro)

"Oh please you're too kind," said Mario and then did a fore-hoof gesture while saying, "Cut. it. Out!" Mario chuckled but noticed that Pinkie was now just sitting down looking sad. Mario quickly recomposed himself. He wasn't that good with impromptu comedy but he had to try for Pinkie's sake.

"The other day I had just gotten back from working at Sweet Apple Acres," said Mario, "And, hoo-wee, lifting fifty empty buckets sure takes it out of ya. So once I was home I decided to take a shower when I learned something about my wings. Since when are alicorn wings dry clean only?"

BAH-DUM TISH!

Mario smiled but Pinkie was still looking rather glum. Mario cleared his throat.

"So...um..." Mario stuttered before smiling, "Look at me everypony! I'm the first alicorn with wings that are pre-shrunk!"

BAH-DUM TISH!

Pinkie didn't laugh. It didn't seem like she was paying attention to him either. Mario just kept smiling before sighing to himself.

"Tough crowd," said Mario then went for a rebound joke, "Well, at least I know all the politicians came out tonight!"

BAH-DUM TISH!

Mario smiled one more time, but Pinkie took no notice. He groaned in frustration.

"Look, I know I stink okay!" Mario snapped, "but somepony I love and care about is depressed and I wasn't only trying to help!" Mario then sat down, throwing off the jacket and tie, as he took steady breaths to calm himself. He then felt two fore-legs pull him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mario," said Pinkie, "I know you were only trying to help me feel better. After all, if Cheese really is the super duperiest partying-est pony of them all, maybe that means...I'm not."

"Pinks..." said Mario sadly as Pinkie walked away. Pinkie then noticed two mares walking by, but neither one took notice of her. Mario had just caught up to her when Pinkie started to sing, but unlike her other tunes, this song was much sadder.

[Pinkie - She headed over to a bridge, looking down at her reflection in the water as a single tear fell from her eyes and splashed into the water, creating a rainbow ripple in the water. Mario just stood nearby until Pinkie walked off the bridge and Mario followed her.]

 _For all my life, all I've wanted to do  
Was make my friends want to smile true  
But maybe I was wrong  
And Pinkie Pie shouldn't plan parties at all_

[Pinkie - She then tried to be an assistant to a doctor doing surgery, but when the doctor asked for a tool, Pinkie smiled and gave him a cupcake. She then took on a job as a mail mare as she made her deliveries at lightning speed. But when a pony went to open her mailbox, she was blasted with confetti. Pinkie laughed, but the pony just gave her a glare. She then tried working at a construction site, but her efforts in building a support beam out of balloons made the entire building collapse. The fore-mare pushed Pinkie off the site and pointed a fore-hoof for her to leave. Pinkie walked sadly away.]

 _I'll try to get up on my hooves  
And try a different task  
I'll find something new to do  
There's gotta be more to me than planning a party or two_

[Pinkie - Inside her bedroom, she opened her closet and put her party cannon away. She then sat on her bed hugging a balloon in order to deflate it.]

 _I put away my party cannon, I deflated all my balloons  
The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you?  
For you..._

Mario then took a seat on the side of her bed.

"Pinkie," said Mario gently, "I don't mean to sound harsh, but...I think you're giving up too easily."

"But I'm not a super duper party pony anymore," said Pinkie sadly.

"Yes you are," said Mario when he got an idea, "Come on. Follow me!" Pinkie obeyed until they were near a wall that had various pictures hanging from it. Pinkie then saw her reflection inside of one until she readjusted it. It was picture of her family having a good time when she and her sisters were fillies.

"Oh, I remember that one," said Pinkie as she saw the picture, "my first party ever. My whole family was there." She then looked above that picture to see a picture of Mario and Twilight looking frazzled with herself and the rest of the Mane seven in the background.

"And that was yours and Twilight's Welcome-to-Ponyville party," said Pinkie when she giggled to herself, "Neither of you even expected that one." Above that picture was one of her and gummy.

"Oh, look at Gummy!" said Pinkie, "he looks so excited for his birthday party!" She then looked above and saw a picture of Cadance and Shining Armor surrounded by herself and her friends.

"Hmm. Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding sure was special," said Pinkie, "especially once _I_ got a hold of the music." Another picture was seen of Pinkie when she took over the music stage.

"I'll always remember that song you played that Twilight sang the words to," said Mario, "Cause it was at that Pinkie party we became a couple." Pinkie giggled.

[Pinkie - She smiled as she held the picture of her family before bouncing up some stairs. She then appeared wearing gaucho glasses with bushy eyebrows and a large red nose on her face. She looked at her reflection through three balloons. She then opened the door that lead to her balcony as she looked over Ponyville. Mario just watched her from a distance.]

 _Oh, look at those happy faces  
All the parties that I had thrown  
I made them laugh, had such a blast  
A smile that's all their own  
They loved seeing me, the real Pinkie  
Show them the time of their life like they've never known  
Like they've never kno-o-own_

"Mario?" said Pinkie as she took a breather.

"Yeah, Pinkie," said Mario slowly as Pinkie walked up to her.

"You're right," said Pinkie with a smile of determination, "I _am_ a super duper party pony and I'm not going down with a fight!"

"And you won't fight alone," said Mario, "I've got your back!" Pinkie nodded.

[Pinkie - She and Mario headed inside as the former collected a bow tie, red glasses, and some tall balloons. She then tied a bow on a package, which ended up being her costume as she tied the balloons together to create a hat. Mario had a similar outfit on as well. Despite the silly attire, they both had serious looks on their faces. She and Mario then headed into the kitchen where Pinkie made a cheese sandwich and punched it while Mario put it on the floor and ground pounded it flat with his back end. Then they burst out of the main entrance doorway as four balloons floated away behind them, doing as small dance together.]

 _I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I've tried  
For there's only one great party - that is Pinkie Pie  
Won't let Cheese Sandwich beat me, won't let him get me down  
For I am Pinkie, the bestest party pony around!_

"Better brace yourself Cheese," said Mario, "you're about to get curdled." He and Pinkie smirked to each other as they share a hoof-bump.

Back near the party area, the other ponies were hard at work. Muffins then noticed a chocolate fountain and started sticking her mouth into it, much to the distaste of Mr. Cake as he was walking by. It was then Cheese walked by wearing a ten gallon hat with his rubber chicken riding his back as Shenran walked beside him and Rarity and Applejack walked behind the two stallions.

"I must say I marvel at your superior party planning expertise Cheese Sandwich," said Rarity with a giggle.

"Well, they don't call him the super duper party planner for nothin'," said Applejack, "I'm still amazed that Shenran knows him!"

"He's hard to keep track of," said Shenran, "but no matter the distance, I always know he's out there making pony happy with his super awesome parties! I can't wait for Rainbow to see what we've got planned!"

"You bet, buddy," said Cheese, "With our teamwork, this is gonna be the best party yet!" Pinkie and Mario were watching the group walk by from a nearby building. They both were feeling very indignant.

"That's it!" said Pinkie, "This pony has gotta get her title back! And I know just what to do!" Pinkie put on a devious smirk on her face.

"What's the plan?" Mario asked excitedly as Pinkie whispered it to him. Mario's smile curled up deviously.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha! They won't know what hit 'em!" Mario replied in a sinister tone.

Back where the stage was set up, Rainbow was looking about the area, which had streamers with her cutie mark and multi-colored lightning bolts, balloons with her cutie mark on them. Some of the balloons were even cloud shaped. There were also two giant spotlights, which Applejack was busy setting one of them into position.

"Totally awesome!" said Rainbow excitedly.

"Huh, best I've ever seen," said Applejack as she turned on a spotlight that showed Rainbow's cutie mark inside the light beam.

"I can't believe it," said Twilight as she looked around the area. Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow then marveled as Cheese and Shenran, now each wearing a beret, stood on a platform as the former finished an ice sculpture of Rainbow's cutie mark.

"FREEZE, CHEESE!" Pinkie and Mario shouted sternly, making Rarity and Fluttershy flinch as they noticed the two ponies giving Cheese and Shenran some very icy glares.

"You think you can just show up and take over _our_ party, cheesy boy?" Mario exclaimed defensively, "Well, you are _so_ wrong!"

"We challenge you... _to a goof off_!" Pinkie said definitively. The screen them split up like someone had thrown an object at a mirror as everypony pony and Spike gasped.

"Oh, no!" said Fluttershy as she hid under Applejack's legs, "Not a goof off!"

"What's a goof off?" Applejack whispered to the yellow Pegasus curiously.

"I have no idea, hehe," said Fluttershy with an innocent smile on her face, leaving Applejack indignant, "But I think my coltfriend knows!"

"I do, my princess," said Shenran before giving Mario and Pinkie a death glare, "in the party business, a goof off is a declaration of war!"

"This Cheese has stood alone a long time, Pinkie and Mario," said party stallion said sternly as he donned a fez hat on his head, "You think you two can out-goof me and my assistant?"

"Us?" said Fluttershy stunned.

"That's right my love," said Shenran, "We used to be known as the dynamic duo of goof-offs."

"Exactly how many goof-offs have y'all done?" Applejack asked.

"None actually," said Shenran, keeping his stern face and getting eye rolls from Applejack, "but we're not going down without a fight. Think you can out-goof my friend here? Or are you too scared you're out-classed?"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," said some of the ponies. Mario and Pinkie growled.

"Oh, we don't think so," said Pinkie sternly, "I _know_ so!"

"The better question is, Cheese," said Mario darkly, "Are you parmesan...or are you brie?"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," some ponies remarked in a louder tone.

"Wait, I don't get it," said Twilight, not understanding the pun.

"Mario just called Cheese Sandwich immature and soft," Applejack explained, "I know a thing or two about cheese making at the farm."

"Oh," said Twilight as Cheese and Shenran glared angrily at Mario.

"Nopony calls me Brie and gets away with it," Cheese snarled through his teeth.

"And the stakes are high, Cheese Sandwich," Pinkie explained, "Whoever wins will be dubbed the ultimate super duper party pony and headline the Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary bash!"

"And the loser?" Twilight asked worried.

" _Doesn't_!" Pinkie and Mario said firmly. Rainbow and the rest of the group gasped.

"So are you in, Cheese?" Pinkie challenged as Mario smirked, "Or are you...boneless?"

"Nopony calls me boneless," said Cheese before turning to his rubber chicken, "Right, Boneless?" The rubber chicken said nothing.

"What about you, Shenran?" Mario challenged, "Or are you just a chicken pony?" Shenran snarled as Mario mock clucked at him.

"Bring it on!" Shenran challenged sternly.

"Then the goof off is on for high noon!" Pinkie declared as she walked off a bit.

"Um, Pinkie?" said Twilight as she pointed to the clock tower, "it's already 3 o'clock."

"Oh. Oh, well then," said Pinkie.

"Just a minor detail," Mario added. Pinkie and Cheese then started each other down while Mario and Shenran did the same with each other.

"Make it a 3:10 to goof off!" Pinkie glared. Mario and Shenran growled at each other.

" _Let's get this goof on_!" they shouted at each other.

As the clock struck, 3:10, an eagle cry was heard. Pinkie and Mario paced forward. The former was wearing light blue and yellow cowpony boots which the spars jangling as she walked forward with a cowboy hat on her head. Mario had on his comedian's jacket with an arrow headband on his head and some brown cowpony boots of his own. Cheese had on a pair of squeaky elephant slippers on his hind legs and mis-matched socks on his fore-legs, with a winter knitcap on his head with a fish on top of the knit cap. Shenran had on squeaky bunny slippers, a rainbow afro wig on his head with a pair of goofy-droopy eye glasses. Pinkie and Mario then stood side by side, glaring as the former blew a noise maker. Twilight just stood between the two groups and opened up a book she had in her magic grip.

"All right, everypony," said Twilight, "According to my official goof off rulebook."

"She actually _has_ a goof off rulebook?" Rainbow exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" said Spike, "Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!"

"Shhh," said Matilda, who has been standing next to Spike, leaving him a tad embarassed as Applejack just smirked to avoid laughing.

"I'm still surprised she's letting Mario get involved in this mess," Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

"I agree," said Applejack, who was still smiling, "But how many times do we get to see my Big brother look like a doofus on his own free will?" The two ponies snickered to each other as Mario shot them both a discreet glare and rolled his eyes.

"The two competitors have free range to goof about," Twilight explained as the four ponies stared each other down, "be it singing, dancing, playing, prancing, joking, or performing - to make the judge chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, hoot and holler, whoop it up, and party down." As Twilight continued speaking, Pinkie made quirky faces at Cheese. Cheese then stuck his tongue out to show a white mouse playing a trombone. Mario and Shenran just growled and then gave each other a loud raspberry.

"The funnier, sillier, wilder, and goofier, the better," said Twilight as the white mouse walked away. She closed her book and turned to the blue Pegasus, "Rainbow Dash, since the winner will be headlining your party, _you_ are the judge."

"Heh. Big tense competition on my birth-iversary," said Rainbow sheepishly, "What could be better?"

"Cheese Sandwich and Shenran, Pinkie Pie and Mario, are you ready?" Twilight asked.

"We were _born_ ready!" said Pinkie.

"Oh yeah, Mario time!" Mario called out.

"We were ready _before_ we were born!" Cheese replied.

"You're two are going down!" Shenran added.

"Then...Let's the goofing begin!" Twilight announced as she flew off. The two teams slowly walked forward. Then Cheese and Shenran began to tap dance in their hind legs as the former played his accordion.

"Let's go!" Pinkie whispered to Mario as the two bounced forward.

[Pinkie and Mario - as they sang, They both juggled some cupcakes while they balanced on their own ball while each wore a barber's mustache on their face. Pinkie and Mario then fed Rainbow the cupcakes while they bounced on a balloon before wrapping a fore-leg around her.]

 _It's your birthday, a very special day  
We've got a song, it won't take long, we just wanted to say  
happy, happy, happy, happy,  
happy, happy, happy, happy,  
happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you!_

[Cheese and Shenran - Cheese played his according while walking on his hind legs as he and Shenran rolled a cheese wheel the size of a Ponyville house. They roll it between Pinkie and Rainbow while running right over Mario, flattening him. They then bounced on their fore-hooves over to Rainbow, each wrapping a fore-leg around her before zipping away. They then appeared beside Rainbow as Cheese stretched Rainbow's face. Then they started dancing on their hind legs while wearing cheese wedges for shoes. Cheese then took a bite out of the wedges as the two stallions continued to dance for Rainbow before a giant hook appeared to carry the blue Pegasus away.]

 _If you wanna be the life of the party  
But you're feeling just a little uptight  
Call the doctor, bed and plead  
"Doctor, tell me what I need"  
Try to put a little cheese in your knees!_

[Pinkie and Mario - Rainbow saw that it was Pinkie who fished her up as she and Mario were inside a balloon. Rainbow hovered before them as Pinkie and Mario presented her with balloons in the shape of stars and trapezoids. She then waved a bubble wand to make a pony replica of the blue Pegasus.]

 _Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons  
What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?  
Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do  
Only Pinkie Pie and Mario can make a bubble shaped like you! _

[Cheese and Shenran - Cheese pulled Rainbow over to a balcony as he and Shenran did the rubber chicken dance for her. They even get Rainbow to join as Cheese sat up.]

 _Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance  
Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance_

"Hit it, Boneless!" Cheese and Shenran shouted as a Real Life stage appeared as a real life rubber chicken danced on the stage. Rainbow watched the dimension breaking moment until Pinkie and Mario began bouncing before her from a trampoline.

[Pinkie and Mario - They both bounced some more before flipping off the stage as Rainbow landed before them.]

 _Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake  
Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake!_

"Hit it Gummy!" said Pinkie and Mario together as a Real Life version of Gummy appeared into view.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie cheered as Real Life Gummy just stood there, "You know it! Shake it!" Rainbow just smiled excitedly at the sight.

[Cheese and Shenran - They both pulled Rainbow into a parade float made out of a wedge of cheese and crowned her the honorary Cheese Queen, scepter included. Then they did a coordinated back flip to the front end of the float as Cheese hit a switch to show two cows wearing Rainbow face masks.]

 _'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

" _That's my song_!" Pinkie yelled angrily as she and Mario appeared from under the carpet.

"What do you mean?" said Cheese, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Next time, get a copyright!" Shenran taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" Pinkie snapped angrily.

"We're taking this into OVERDRIVE!" Mario yelled.

[Pinkie and Mario - Pinkie then set up her party cannon, blasting Cheese and Shenran with confetti. Then Pinkie jumped inside and shot herself out while Mario did the same right after.]

 _Roll out the party cannon  
When you hear the party cannon song  
Ka-BOOM!_

[Cheese and Shenran - they both appeared with a party TANK. The front nozzle then extended as Rainbow looked inside and gasped as the tank fired, blasting Rainbow away as some seagulls flew out after the blast.]

 _Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size  
'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear  
Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise! _

[Pinkie and Mario - they presented a giant piñata in the shape of a seven layer rainbow cake. They start dancing on their hind legs while singing in Spanish (English translation in brackets). They both looked at Cheese and Shenran from above while Rainbow looked up at the piñata.]

 _Dale, dale, dale (Give, give, give)  
No pierdas el tino! (Don't lose your sense)  
Porque si lo pierdes (Because if you lose it)  
Pierdes el camino! (You'll lose your way)_

It was then Rainbow looked up at the piñata and it unhinged off its hook, crashing on top of her and making a seagull yelped at it flew away.

" _Dashie_!" Mario exclaimed in shock when he saw the piñata fall on top of the blue Pegasus. Pinkie then stopped to see poor Rainbow struggling to get out from under the giant piñata and gasped.

"Rainbow's not having the best party ever!" said Pinkie, "I...I broke the Pinkie promise!"

"We both did," said Mario sadly. A rainbow then flashed over Pinkie's eyes before she gasped. She then looked at Mario. Mario looked back and nodded in agreement. They both knew what they had to do.

"STOP!" Pinkie and Mario shouted just as Shenran and Cheese were about to have a walrus play an instrument that looked like it came straight from a Dr. Seuss book.

"The goof off is off!" Pinkie announced. The crowd of ponies looked puzzled and began to murmur with each other.

"But I haven't announced a winner," said Rainbow in protest.

"You don't have to," said Pinkie as she and Mario approached her.

"We crossed the line," said Mario sadly, "We went too far."

"We forfeit," said Pinkie, "which means...Cheese and Shenran win!" The two ponies laughed and sighed before sharing a hoof bump before realizing that Pinkie meant what she said.

"We do?" Cheese and Shenran exclaimed, looking rather stunned and surprised.

"Yes," said Pinkie, "You get to headline Rainbow Dash's party!" Mario just nodded in agreement.

"But, what about you, Pinkie?" said Twilight, "Mario, you could still help after all..."

"No...I put my right to help with the party on the line just like Pinkie," said Mario, "since we both lost..."

"We...we don't," said Pinkie as she sniffled and started to cry. Mario just held her close as Pinkie shed her tears on his shoulder for a few seconds before the two ponies walked away.

Mario had taken Pinkie home soon afterward before heading to the library to feel sorry for himself. But it didn't last long before he realized that Pinkie needed him and soon headed back to Sugarcube Corner. Just in the short amount of time he had been gone. He found that Pinkie was no longer there and found a note saying she was leaving Ponyville. He quickly raced to find the rest of the group trying to continue getting ready for the party.

"Mario?" Twilight exclaimed with worry once she saw how upset she looked. The rest of the group looked just as concerned.

"She left!" Mario said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

" _WHAT_?!" the rest of the Mane seven, Shenran, and Spike.

"Pinkie left," Mario said firmly, "She left Ponyville."

"But...but why in Equestria would Pinkie leave Ponyville?" Rainbow asked puzzled. Mario gritted his teeth as Cheese walked up to the group with worried look on his own face.

"Gee, I don't know," Mario snapped sarcastically as well as angrily, "Maybe it's because you asked _us_ to plan your birth-iversary and once _HE_ showed up..." Mario angrily pointed a fore-leg at Cheese, making him take a step back, "...you all just brushed Pinkie aside!" The group just shared sad looks with each other. Then somepony sniffled and they noticed that Shenran was crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Shenran sobbed as Fluttershy held him close, "Until I met you ponies, Cheese and Mario were the only friends I had growing up. I just wanted to show how cool Cheese was as a party pony..."

"We know, Shenran," said Twilight as Mario nodded in agreement, "Let's go find our friend and set thing right." Mario nodded.

"I'm coming with you," said Cheese, "There's something Pinkie needs to know." Mario just blinked for a moment before nodding as the eight ponies and Spike went to search for Pinkie.

Fortunately, Pinkie wasn't that far away, she had just gone outside of town to pack all her things into a wagon with her party cannon trailing behind it. She was about to leave when the group caught up to her.

"There she is!" Mario called out once he saw Pinkie and the rest of the group went after her as she continued to move forward. Rainbow quickly cut Pinkie off.

"Pinkie wait!" said Rainbow as she hovered in front of Pinkie, "I'm sorry I got all swept away by Cheese Sandwich!"

"We all are," said Twilight as she and the rest of the Mane seven and Shenran peeked from behind Pinkie's wagon while giving general comments of agreement.

"Sorry, Pinkie," said Spike as he approached the pink pony.

"No, _I'm_ sorry I let my pride get in the way of you having the best birth-iversary ever," said Pinkie.

"That was my fault too," said Mario, "I saw how sad you looked when Cheese took over with the party planning. I wanted to help you prove that you were still the best party pony. Guess even I can get a little...over-competitive..."

"Runs in the family, dear," Twilight said with a smirk as Applejack blushed and rolled her eyes.

"But we both went too far," said Pinkie, "Cheese Sandwich really is a super duper party planner, and he'll be a terrific headliner. I should have been a big enough pony to admit that and let you have your day."

"She's right," said Mario, "And I should have reminded her of that instead of encouraging her to get jealous and competitive with him. This is _your_ day, Dashie. Not ours."

"But don't you get it?" said Rainbow to Pinkie, "You're _both_ super duper party ponies. Sure, Cheese Sandwich is a great _guest_ party pony, but you're Ponyville's _permanent_ party pony. Nopony could ever take your place, and we could never have a party without you."

"And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," said Shenran, "I just wanted to show ponies what my friend can do. I never meant to make you feel like Cheese was going to replace you." Pinkie smiled as Rainbow gave her a hug, followed by Shenran, and then rest of the group of friends joined in.

"Just remember Pinkie," said Mario as they broke away, " _It is great to spread laughter and joy to others, but there is nothing is more valuable than making those you care about smile._ " It was then a bright flash appeared above the group. There floating within jumping range was a blue Power Heart. Shenran looked at the heart in amazement.

"So...that's what a Power Heart looks like," Shenran remarked to himself. Mario and Pinkie smiled as they stood before the heart and jumped together to collect it.

(Cue "You got a power heart" fanfare)

"Ahh...yeah...hahaha!" said Mario he and Pinkie floated before the Power Heart.

"Yipeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie chanted happily as they began to circle the heart, then Mario tipped it back into the air. As the Power Heart came back down, Mario and Pinkie got behind it.

"Waa-hoo-hoo!" Mario and Pinkie shouted together as they posed. Then they landed on all fours as the Power Heart went inside of Mario. Mario then gave Pinkie a warm hug.

"Love you, Pinks," said Mario.

"Love you too, big brother," said Pinkie. True, the politically correct term would be "cousin" more or less, but...they were more like siblings and were gonna keep it that way. Cheese then made himself known. He was amazed at what he had just experienced.

"Never thought I'd see the day I would see a Power Heart with my own eyes," Cheese remarked before facing Pinkie as the two best friends pulled away, "But Rainbow and Shenran are right. I never meant to take your place in Ponyville. I just wanted to show you what a great party pony I am, Pinkie."

"Why me?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Maybe he likes you," Mario whispered to her.

" _Mario_!" Pinkie whispered back sternly.

"What? Just 'cause I didn't see you that way doesn't mean you're not an attractive pony," Mario pointed out. Pinkie actually rolled her eyes.

[Cheese - He walked behind Pinkie. In a flashback, young Cheese tried to get the attention of other ponies his age, but was ignored. He later had a sack on his back as he left the city he grew up in to strike out on his own.]

 _I fear I told a little fib about my pony past  
I hope that when you hear the truth, you will not be aghast  
I wasn't quite the super party pony like I claimed  
The fact is that I was so shy, nopony knew my name_

"Suddenly, the idea of you and Shenran being friends makes alot of sense," said Mario. Shenran just smiled and nodded in agreement.

[Cheese - His young self walked down a path into Ponyville when he tripped over a party hat and crashed into a pile of them. He looked around to see everypony else having a good time when a random pony put a jester's hat on his head. He was then tossed into the air holding a cheese sandwich in his fore-hoof. Then a rubber chicken smacked him in the face. He put the rubber chicken into his back and pulled the gooey cheese sandwich in half.]

 _I stumbled into Ponyville one afternoon by chance  
And found the biggest ever celebration party dance  
Everything was perfect, cheer was filling up the place  
And I saw the everypony had a smile upon their face_

[Cheese - He played his accordion and then made one end stretch into the air like an arch. He then slid down the arch with two fillies right behind him as they enjoyed the now large swirly slide. He then launched his party tank as a map of Equestria showed cheese sandwiches where he had done parties. He then popped out of the map.]

 _I vowed that day to change my life, the past I did set free  
For now Cheese Sandwich was a party pony full of glee.  
A super duper party pony - that's what I became  
I traveled all Equestria and all did know my name_

[Cheese - he then wrapped a fore-leg around Pinkie as he looked at the sky. The flashback then showed, young Cheese lifting the jester's hat off his face and saw young Pinkie juggling rubber chickens while balancing on a rubber ball.]

 _But that never would have happened on my own, I'll tell you why  
For the one who threw that party, it, was you, Pinkie Pie_

"Me?" Pinkie exclaimed as her younger self dropped the rubber chickens she was juggling, which ended the flashback.

"Yes!" said Cheese.

"Hah, really?!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Really!" Cheese replied in a more excited tone.

"So _I_ was the pony that threw the awesomely spectacular party that inspired you to become an awesome spectacular party thrower?" Pinkie asked as she bounced around the party stallion.

"Swear on Camembert!" Cheese replied, but the moment was spoiled as Rainbow flew in between them, causing the background music to warp down.

"Enough with the warm fuzzy stuff, you two," said Rainbow annoyingly.

"Aw, Dashie," said Mario as he flew beside her before whispering, "I wanted to see if they were gonna fall in love with each other or something!"

"Mario, let them be friends first," Rainbow whispered indignantly.

"Fine," said Mario with a pouty face and landed back on the ground.

"Anyways," said Rainbow, "It's my birth-iversary, and you gotta throw me a bash!"

"Yeah!" said Pinkie.

"Let's go!" said Cheese, "and don't forget our assistants!" Shenran and Mario, who were now standing next to each other, exchanged looks with each other.

"You want us to help the two you?" Mario asked.

"Of course!" said Cheese as he wrapped a fore-leg around Mario.

"A super duper party pony is only as good as the assistant they have helping them!" Pinkie added as she wrapped a foreleg around Shenran. The two stallions smiled.

[Pinkie and Cheese - the two ponies made their way to the party area holding hooves with Shenran and Mario walking along side the two. Pinkie then brought her party cannon as Rainbow helped Pinkie and her cannon hitch a ride on Cheese's party tank. The four ponies then rode a balloon that had an accordion on top of it. Behind them was the party tank, a massive sized Rainbow parade balloon and other party related goodies.]

 _Super duper party ponies - that is me and you  
A party thrown by one is good, but not as great as two  
Come on and let's join forces, have twice the expertise  
Now let's all go to the party planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese_!

By the time the sun had set, Rainbow's birth-iversary party was underway. Some ponies were swimming about in a giant bowl of punch as one pony high dived into it and another was using a giant donut as a floaty tube. One filly was riding a hippopotamus with two fillies following them with the giant parade Rainbow balloon in the background as well as the main stage and party tank. Some more ponies were waiting for the party tank to fire and cheered when it fired a blast of confetti. Then two spotlights converged on the main stage as Cheese appeared before the crowd.

"All right, everypony!" said Cheese, wearing a top hat and a blue bow tie, and holding a mic in his fore-leg, "We are here to celebrate the birthday..."

"..and anniversary..." Pinkie added, wearing her own blue bow tie and top hat as she put a fore-leg around the mic stand Cheese was holding.

"...of Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie and Cheese announced as a gift package appeared in the air and popped open to reveal the birthday girl herself.

"Hey, everypony!" said Rainbow as she wore her own party hat on her head, "Who's ready to get their party on? Hit it!" It was then Mario, wearing a yellow bow tie and a white top hat, joined Pinkie on stage so they could sing together. While Pinkie and Cheese tried to encourage Shenran to join the stage to sing, he wasn't comfortable doing it in front of so many ponies. Kinda reminds me of somepony...but that's another story...

Also, if your reading this story and today is _your_ birthday, this song is dedicated to you as well!

[Pinkie and Mario - the crowd of ponies lifted their fore-hooves into the air as Pinkie and Mario sang and danced together on their hind legs. Cheese and Shenran then rolled by balancing on a giant cheese wheel, which Rainbow and Rarity smiled as they went by. The Rainbow blew the candle on top of a giant birthday cake before flying through and blowing out the rest of the candles on the lower layers. (Ironically there were 21 candles on that cake...)

 _Get your hooves up, party's starting out right now  
Everypony, everypony get down  
Time to make a wish, better make it right now  
It's been a year and today is your birthday party_

[Pinkie and Mario - Cheese then played his accordion on the stage as Pinkie and Mario continued to sing. Rainbow then smashed open a piñata with one swing and blindfolded. The fillies below, which included the Cutie Mark Crusaders, cheered. Pinkie and Mario then passionately sing into the mic. Rainbow then chomped through the middle of a pizza pac-pony style as Cheese and Pinkie took a bite from the edge. Pinkie and Mario continued to sing as they, along with Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight, did some chorography behind the two singers. Rainbow then used the giant donut to recline in the giant punch bowl when Pinkie surfaced wearing scuba goggles. Then Rainbow was tossed up and down with the banner Pinkie had drawn by the rest of the Mane seven and Shenran held onto it.]

 _Make a wish, it's your birthday  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party  
Make a wish, it's your birthday  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

The music began to die down as Pinkie, Mario, Applejack, Rarity, and Mario continued to dance on stage before the crowd of ponies. Meanwhile, Cheese was just sitting alone as he munched on a cupcake when Rainbow appeared before him.

"Cheese Sandwich!" said Rainbow excitedly, "Oh, I gotta tell ya, you and Pinkie have totally made this the best birthday/anniversary super combo ever! Hah, it's totally-"

"Epic?" Cheese guessed.

"Yeah, it is!" said Rainbow.

"That's all I needed to hear, little filly," said Cheese as he put his western hat on his head. He then headed toward Pinkie, who was sitting on the grass writing her entry into the friendship journal. Like with the others, Mario was sitting patiently beside her so he could write about finding the Power Heart once Pinkie finished writing.

"Just a little memento of my visit," said Cheese as he presented Pinkie with a rectangular case. When the case opened, a bright light flashed into Pinkie and Mario's faces, making them flinch away. Pinkie was surprised to see that it was Cheese's personal rubber chicken companion, which a rainbow shined across its body.

"You're giving me your special rubber chicken friend?" said Pinkie in surprise.

"Oh, he's not the only one," said Cheese, now wearing both his western hat and poncho with another rubber chicken on his back with the number two on its stomach, "Well, Boneless Two, another job well done. But its' time we mosey along. Another town, another party." Cheese then headed off into the sunset. Shenran smiled as he and the rest of the Mane seven watched him go.

"Take care, my friend," said Shenran as he held Fluttershy with his fore-leg, who just leaned into his side comfortably, "Until next time." The others minus Pinkie all smiled in agreement.

"I never did get that pony's name," said Pinkie.

" _Cheese Sandwich_!" The rest of the Mane seven and Shenran snapped, making Pinkie squat down.

"Oh, yeah!" said Pinkie as she giggled to herself before looking up at her new rubber chicken friend. Mario just sighed. He knew his next few weeks would be spend studying the language and dialect of a rubber chicken.

Why?

That's the life of somepony whose best friends with a super duper party pony.

 **Bet none of you were expecting to see that Shenran knew Cheese Sandwich, or expected to see him and Mario face off as part of the goof-off. Plus despite Shenran's shy nature, I really had Shenran come out of his shell! Even Mario was willing to dress and do things that one would never think he would do! Just shows just how much Pinkie's played a role in helping Mario open up and just be silly. Hope you enjoyed the fun!**

 **Plus let me know if you want me to just call the group the Mane "eight" while Shenran is around. The only reason I don't is because Shenran is not a bearer of one of the Elements of Harmony. If you think it doesn't matter, especially considering who will join the cast in season 6, let me know and I'll start just calling the group the Mane "eight".**

 **Looks like Mario will be helping Rarity and Applejack next time. Things will be anything but "simple".**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	82. Simple Ways

Simple Ways

 _Pony's Log Number 413: I can empathize alot with ponies who have a crush on somepony, and that includes the crazy things they do to get their crushes to noticed them, but there is a problem when you start losing your true self to impress your crush..._

In the heart of Ponyville, ponies were eagerly gathering around town hall. Rainbow quickly made her way over to the rest of the Main seven and Shenran.

"Wow! I can't believe how many ponies showed up!" said Rainbow as she saw all the ponies gathered around town hall.

"I can!" said Pinkie, "I mean, finding out who the Ponyville Days pony of ceremonies is a pretty big deal!"

"Alot of ponies must have signed up," Shenran remarked as he stood beside Fluttershy before whispering, "Did you sign up my Princess?" Fluttershy blushed.

"Oh no," Fluttershy answered, "I don't think I could handle being pony of ceremonies. That's such a big responsibility."

"Maybe someday," Shenran replied as they shared a nose nuzzle. Shenran then remembered something when he saw Mario with a foreleg wrapped around his wife.

"By the way, Mario," said Shenran, "How did things go with that visit to Princess Celestia?" Mario blinked.

"That was weeks ago!" said Mario but then remembered, "Actually...nopony asked how that went."

"That was because poor Twilight was having a breakdown thanks to Discord and then Pinkie had you super busy with Rainbow's Birth-iversary party," Applejack answered, "I'm kind of curious myself about how the Princess took the news."

"Well, to keep it short," said Mario, "Mom did kind of go into shock, ignored me for a about a day, assumed she was going to be replaced, but then swallowed her words once I told her that our birth mom was...gone..." Mario took a deep breath since he could feel the urge to cry rising in his throat, "She was understanding once I explained that and apologized for getting jealous. Then we spent the next three days having fun together."

"Like what?" Rainbow asked, "Egghead stuff? Stuffy royalty stuff?" Mario smirked.

"How about Mom transforming herself into a normal unicorn and we spent an all night pranking the upper class ponies?" said Mario in a whispering voice. Twilight's jaw dropped while the others uttered words of amazement.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow remarked, trying hard not to be too loud "That is _awesome_!"

"I can't believe the Princess let you do that," said Twilight disapprovingly, "that is so wrong, Mario! So wrong!"

"Yeah, Mario," Shenran added, "You are a naughty, naughty pony."

"Oh give me a break," said Mario with an eye roll before smirking, "It was actually _her_ idea. In fact, she came up with most of the pranks. My favorite was when we saw Jet Set and Upper Crust and started using our magic to throw water balloons at them as they walked by."

"Oooh, scandalous," said Rarity as the others nodded in agreement. Twilight was speechless. It was then Mayor Mare stood before a pulpit with Granny Smith and two other experienced ponies sitting behind a table.

"I didn't know Granny Smith was on the selection committee," said Twilight.

"Of course she is," said Applejack, "Ponyville Days celebrates the founding of Ponyville, and she was right there." It was then a small filly carrying a balloon went up to the experienced pony. Granny Smith smiled and rubbed her mane.

"It is such an honor to be have such an amazing mare for my Granny," Mario with a teary smile as Twilight hugged him in agreement.

"I'm glad the committee didn't automatically pick me so everypony gets a chance to see how great being me actually is!" said Pinkie in her hyperactive fashion, "Even though the festival's basically a party and the pony of ceremonies gets to organize the whole thing! So it'd totally makes sense if they did pick me..."

"SHHH!" several ponies shushed, including her friends. Pinkie just smiled sheepishly.

"Citizens of Ponyville," said Mayor Mare, "this year's applicants were all exceptional, but there can only be one Ponyville Days pony of ceremonies. And that pony is..." As Mayor Mare spoke, Muffins, a olden knight pony, a clown pony, and a pony wearing a planetarium on his head, with a pony wearing a Wonderbolt cadet uniform glaring at him, were seen. The three ponies of the selection committee began to confer with each other. Pinkie then did a large inhale, causing her head to blow up like a huge balloon and floated up into the air, with Applejack and Rarity watching her float away.

"Ooo!" Mario and Shenran said excitedly as they each grabbed a slingshot and prepared to fire at Pinkie's balloon head.

"Ahem," said Twilight and Fluttershy, who gave their respective special somepony a death glare.

"Aw, I never get to use this thing!" Mario complained and pouted.

"Just let it go, buddy," said Shenran, "and put 'em away." Mario snorted as he used his magic to make their slingshots disappear. Twilight and Fluttershy just rolled their eyes. It was then Granny Smith presented Mayor Mare with a sheet of paper, who blinked at what was written on it.

"Rarity!" said Mayor Mare. The marshmallow mare just looked stunned before smiling excitedly.

"Whoo-ee! All right, Rarity!" said Applejack as the marshmallow mare shook hooves with Golden Harvest.

"Yeah! Whoo-oo-oo!" Rainbow cheered and laughed as Amethyst Star presented Rarity with a bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations, Rarity!" said Twilight as she and Mario walked up to her, "Do you know what you're gonna do?" It was then Spike appeared, sweating heavily as he pushed forward a hoof-made miniature replica of Ponyville that was fully decorated.

"Oh, I might have a few ideas," said Rarity as she looked at the model. Twilight just smiled in reply.

(Main Theme)

Later at the Carousel Boutique, a makeshift stage had been created with a runway inside of the main area. Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy waited excitedly for the big reveal of Rarity's plans for the Ponyville Days festival. Apparently, Mario and Shenran were helping her out with the presentation.

"I'm so excited for the festival," said Pinkie, "I can hardly stand up straight!" Pinkie then stood tall using her fore-legs only to tip forward and land on her face. Rainbow just looked away indignantly.

"Me too," said Twilight to Applejack and Twilight, "I'm glad Rarity was picked. I know she'll add a touch of elegance to the whole thing!"

"Probably _more_ than a touch!" Applejack added.

"Not to mention a little touch of Mario's love," said Fluttershy.

"Indeed," said Twilight with a chuckle, "He and Rarity work very well together. My husband is such a helpful pony." Twilight sighed contently as the room went dark and the light around the stage buzzed on. Spike, wearing a nice jacket with a red polka-dot bow tie then appeared. He then cranked the music player before clearing his throat and holding up some note cards.

"This year's Ponyville Days festival," said Spike as he stood by an easel, "designed by Rarity, with help from Mario, will feature high class events such as..." Spike then revealed a nicely sketched drawing of some ponies drinking cider from fancy glasses. Most of the ponies could tell Mario had probably sketched the drawings himself. Or that he and Rarity did them together.

"...a silent cider auction and tasting," said Spike.

"Ooooh!" said the five ponies.

"A Ponyville gala in town square," Spike continued as he showed a drawing of some fancy looking ponies dancing.

"Ahhhh!" said the group.

"And, of course, a Ponyville fashion show," Spike said as he showed a drawing of ponies wearing stylish outfits while walking down the runway.

"Oooooh!" the group replied.

"This year's Ponyville Days festival pony of ceremonies creates shimmering couture of her own design," Spike continued as he read his note cards. The curtains then opened to show Rarity herself along with Mario and Shenran.

" _Handsome_!" Twilight and Fluttershy said with stars in their eyes and wide smiles as they looked at their respective special someponies, " _Aaaaaaaaaaaah_!" Both stallions were donning fancy dinner suits with bow ties and a trilby hats. They both stood at the left and right of Rarity, who was wearing a lilac and baby blue dress that had an alternating colored layered skirt covered with gems and lacy patterns on each layer. The top half was baby blue with lacy accents at the end of the sleeves with a stylish purple scarf around her neck. She was also wearing a silver necklace with gems, gem dangle earrings, and a silver ring that had a purple gem in it on her horn.

"And the theme is..." said Rarity as she, Mario, and Shenran posed, ""Small Town Chic"!"

"Wow, Rarity," said Twilight, "You really have put a lot of effort into this."

"I'll say," Applejack added.

"Oh, I think it's going to be magical," said Fluttershy.

"Do you really think so?" Rarity gasped with some uncertainty.

"Are you kidding?" said Pinkie excitedly as she bounced up to Rarity's face, "I can't wait!" Pinkie then bounced away.

"Oh, that's such a relief," said Rarity as Spike rolled over a mini staircase so the marshmallow pony could walk off the stage. Mario and Shenran went to step down as well when Spike pulled the mini staircase away and they fell flat on their faces.

"But of course," said Rarity, "I couldn't possibly do it all on my own. The festival is in three days!"

"Pinkie Pie, Shenran, and I can hang lights and decorations in the town square," said Rainbow. Shenran recovered and nodded in agreement.

"And I can get Sweet Apple Acres all ready for the cider tastin'" said Applejack, "And Mario can help me out since the extra horsepower _really_ makes things easier on the farm."

"Sure thing, Sis," said Mario as the orange pony smiled in return.

"Oh, that's just perfect!" said Rarity, "And now, Twilight, if you and Fluttershy wouldn't mind helping with the fashion show."

"Of course!" said Twilight.

"I'd be honored," said Fluttershy.

"I'm gonna need my camera to take pictures for the fashion show," said Mario as he made one appear with his magic and took a picture of Twilight. The purple pony flinched at the flash and gave her husband a glare.

"Sorry, heh," Mario said with a sheepishly smile. Shenran just looked a little glum.

"I don't have a camera to take pictures of my Fluttershy," he said sadly until Mario clipped a camera to his neck.

"You do now," Mario replied. Shenran smiled as he walked up and began taking some pictures of Fluttershy, who just smiled and posed bashfully for the camera.

"I can focus on the thing I'm worried about most of all," said Rarity after she watched Shenran take a few more pictures of his marefriend.

"What?" everypony else asked curiously.

"Creating a Ponyville Days festival fantastic enough to impress...Trenderhoof!" said Rarity with a giddy smile on her face. Mario and Spike just smirked as the rest of the group just shared looks with each other.

"Uh," said Applejack, "who's Trenderhoof?" Rarity blinked.

"What?!" Rarity exclaimed, "How can you not know who Trenderhoof is?" Rarity opened a curtain revealing posters and a small table of various objects relating to the stallion. It was clearly her little love shrine to him.

"Trenderhoof is only _the_ most amazing, handsome travel writer to have ever traveled or written!" Rarity explained, "Before Las Pegasus became an Equestria travel destination, he wrote about it! Before the culinary revolution in Trottingham, _he_ discovered it! He knows what's going to be hot even before its tepid!" Rarity then giggled excitedly to herself.

"Sounds like somepony has a little bit of a crush," said Twilight as she walked up to her. Rarity then pulled down on of the posters with Trenderhoof's face on it.

"Oh, Twilight, said Rarity as she did a mock faint and Twilight caught her with a single foreleg. She then grabbed Twilight by the cheeks before twirling twice on her hind legs, ""crush" doesn't even begin to describe it. He's practically divine. I can't believe he's coming!" Rarity then went back to looking at her poster and giggled excitedly to herself. The others just shared awkward looks with each other, except for Mario, who was smiling and chuckling to himself.

"Oh, the joys of your own love shrine," Mario said to himself.

"Wait," said Twilight, "are _you_ saying that you had a love shrine of me?" Mario eye's bugged out as his cheeks turned crimson red. He had forgotten that he had never told Twilight about it and he was regretting it since everypony else was around to hear her ask him about it.

"I...uhh...I..." Mario stuttered.

"Are you kidding?" said Rainbow as she hovered to Twilight, "Mario's love shrine of you is twice as big!"

" _Dashie_!" Mario retorted.

"I once found him talking a nap with a plush toy version of you that he kept on a table that was surrounded by handmade paper red roses," Applejack added.

" _Sis_!" Mario pleaded.

"Did you know Mario has over 512 pictures of you?" Pinkie added, "I once caught him holding a blown up picture of your face and was kissing it!"

" _Pinkie_!" Mario begged, feeling very embarassed.

"And you know that book that he claims is his private journal?" Fluttershy added, "It's actually filled with nothing but entries of him talking about how beautiful you are!"

 _"Girls! STOP_!" Mario pleaded, feeling rather humiliated as he grabbed a pillow to hide his face and whimpered. Twilight just pulled the pillow off his face. She could see that her husband looked very embarassed.

"You _really_ fell in love with me didn't you?" Twilight said in a tone that was understanding and sympathetic.

"At first sight," Mario replied as he lowered the pillow. Twilight just held him lovingly. Mario held her back and felt better...until he noticed Shenran snickering.

"I wouldn't laugh, Shenny boy," Mario retorted, "I hear you keep a life-size plushie of Fluttershy in your bedroom."

"No," said Shenran bluntly.

"You have dreams of kissing her and wake up with your lips puckered up," Mario said next.

"No," Shenran in the same tone.

"Recite poetry about her when nopony is around!"

"No!"

"Well...I'm sure you do something embarassing!" Mario said quickly and pouted as Shenran smirked. There was no way he was going to let anypony know about his secret wall collage he had of Fluttershy inside his closet...or that he really did keep a life-size Fluttershy plush toy that he snuggled with when he was alone.

Later the next day as everypony else was getting to work, Twilight, Rarity, and Mario were awaiting at the train station. The next train was supposed to have Trenderhoof on it. Rarity was feeling very nervous as she used her magic to cool herself down with a paper fan.

"Thank you ever so much for joining me, Twilight and Mario," said Rarity, "I don't think I could have met Trenderhoof on my own!"

"It's no problem, but your should be nervous about meeting him," said Twilight.

"But there's no shame if you are," said Mario, "Meeting that special somepony you've fallen in love with for the first time can be a bit...nerve-wracking."

"You weren't nervous when you met me for the first time," said Twilight.

"Uh, let's me reenact the moment," said Mario as he then pretended to knock on an invisible door, "Uhh...I...I...h-h-hi, m-m-m-my n-name is Star Mario, I...uh...I mean...Mario...Mario Star. My name is Mario Star...and...I...wanted to...umm...well..." Mario then shifted to the other side of the invisible door. Even putting on a wig that looked just like Twilight's on his head.

"Uh...could you please get out of my way!" said Mario, trying to sound like a young Twilight, "I'm gonna be late for my first class on my first day and I have no clue where to go. What if I'm tardy? I can't be tardy on my first day. Princess Celestia will think I'm not being serious. She won't let me be her personal student anymore. I'll let my parents down and I..." Mario then pretended to hug her invisible younger self. Twilight blinked as Rarity chuckled to herself.

"Why'd you do that?" Mario asked in his young Twily voice.

"Because a hug always helps me feel better when I'm having a panic attack," Mario replied, "Come on. I know where everything is and we have the same classes together!" Twilight was just stunned.

"I still don't get how Mario can even remember everything that we said," Twilight replied.

"He's got a good long term memory," said Rarity, "and he really loved you back then."

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Real love overlooks the fact you were rude to him when he was just trying to introduce himself," Rarity pointed out.

"Oh...yeah...right," Twilight replied wearily as her cheeks turned light pink. It was then the train pulled into the station Rarity began to look around as lots of ponies exited the train.

"Is that him? Is he here? Twilight, Mario, is he there?" Rarity asked frantically.

"Uhh...I'm not sure," Twilight replied.

"I haven't caught sight of him, Rares," Mario added as he looked around the station platform.

"You don't suppose he's decided not to come?" said Rarity in a panic as she squatted down with her fore-hoofs on her head, "Twilight, Mario, I don't see him! What if he doesn't arrive? This whole festival will be a disaster! _Twilight, Mario, where is he_?" As Rarity threw her fore-legs into the air, she noticed that a bunch of ponies on the station platform were looking at her. Rarity then cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Rarity apologized timidly as the ponies went back to their business.

"Rarity, you have to get a hold of yourself," said Twilight, "I mean, you haven't even met him yet."

"I was a nervous wreck before meeting you for the first time," Mario told her.

"What about _me_ was so nerve wrecking?" Twilight snapped annoyingly.

"You were so beautiful, cute, and attractive as a filly," Mario suggested, "plus you thought I was a weirdo. I kind had a hole to dig out of if you get my meaning." Twilight just rolled her eyes. It was then a tall light mocha colored stallion with blonde mane and tail appeared, wearing a olive green shirt and white glasses. That stallion was Trenderhoof. Twilight just blinked as Rarity looked at Trenderhoof, her pupils shrinking in size and hearts floating around her head and around Tenderhoof''s face as he smiled at her. Mario awed.

"Love at first sight," said Mario with a sigh, "Just like what I saw Twilight for the first time." Twilight rolled her eyes again.

"Are you _seriously_ into romantic things or are you just really empathetic to Rarity's situation?" Twilight asked. She could understand the latter, but the former just seemed rather strange to her. She had never seen Mario as being a guy who was into romance.

"A little of both," said Mario, "besides, isn't it a good thing that I remember all of this? I thought girls liked that their special somepony's remembered events like this. I bet you'd blast my mane off if I had forgotten about it." Twilight just sighed. Mario was indeed correct, but she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. Rarity then gasped and then hid behind Twilight.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked worried.

"Shh!" Rarity hushed quickly as she grabbed Twilight's beautiful tail and put is over her head, "It's him, it's him, is it him? Is it him? It's him, he's here, he's here!"

"Well, go up and talk to him!" said Twilight as a matter of fact.

"Twilight, be a little more considerate," Mario scolded before leaning beside Rarity, "Rares, it's going to be okay. I know you're nervous because you falling for him, but remember he's still just a pony like you and me. You can do it." Rarity mumbled with a high pitched voice.

"I can't!" Rarity squeaked. Twilight sighed.

"Any ideas honey?" Twilight asked, not hiding her annoyance, "I can assume you acted the same way meeting me."

"I did," Mario answered, "Basically, Mom teleported me against my will to your front door and I landed on my stomach. She called it a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"Gentle nudge huh?" said Twilight with a smile as she used her magic to get Rarity to her feet and scooted her in front of Trenderhoof.

"Uh, hi-" said Rarity as she gave a nervous laugh and cleared her throat, "Hello, Mr. Trenderhoof. I am Rarity and I have been chosen as pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival." Rarity laughed nervously again. Mario gave her a sympathetic smile even though the marshmallow pony never noticed it.

"Please," Trenderhoof said formally, "call me "Trend"." Rarity's eye twitched before she smiled and passed out. Twilight just face-hoofed herself.

"Aw," said Mario and chuckled to himself. Twilight's jaw dropped.

"You...you... _you gotta be kidding me_!" said Twilight in shock as Mario introduced himself to Trenderhoof and gave Rarity a green and white mushroom, "You _never_ passed out when we were first meeting each other! That much I remember!"

"You're right, I didn't," said Mario, still smiling, as Rarity sat up and recovered, "But I did pass out...when I first heard you call me cute." Twilight looked baffled until...something clicked.

"You heard me talking to Shining Armor that weekend I invited you over," said Twilight in a defensive tone, "that was supposed to be a secret!"

"I was looking for you that morning when I heard Shining Armor ask what you thought of me," Mario explained in complete honesty, "as I walked in, you said and I quote: I think he's cute. I quickly backed out of the room, gave a squee, and fainted right there in the hallway with a big smile on my face. When you found me, you played dumb, muttered "boys", and walked off." Twilight as agape as she blinked twice before Rarity walked up to her.

"If you two are done talking about your romantic past, darling," said Rarity, "Trenderhoof and I have some work to do. Come along Mario." Mario gave a nod, kissed his wife on the cheek and followed Trenderhoof and Rarity as they walked off the station. Twilight was left alone, still completely speechless.

"You can boss around the Prince?" Trenderhoof asked in surprise.

"He was my best friend and right-hoof assistant first," said Rarity proudly, "His Princely title came later."

"Very impressive," said Trenderhoof, "I like a girl who can take charge in any situation."

"She is available," Mario added when Rarity firmly nudged him from the side.

"Mario, I know you empathize with my situation and are just being helpful," said Rarity firmly in a hushed tone, "but I'll handle getting Trenderhoof to like me."

"Sorry," said Mario in the same tone, "but if you ever need a lifeline, I'm here." Rarity smiled gratefully. It wasn't much longer before Rarity was guiding Trenderhoof through Ponyville. Mario just stayed quiet since Rarity was handling herself nicely.

"And over here will be the climax of the festival," Rarity explained, "the Ponyville Days gala! Music, Dancing!" Rarity laughed nervously, "And of course a locally sourced menu of delicious treats."

"Reminds me of the "Spring Fling meets Manehattan Wedding" I wrote about in _Gallop & Ponies_," said Trenderhoof.

"Exactly," said Rarity as she looked at the journal stallion, "I, I can't even describe how much your work has influenced me!" Rarity then guided Trenderhoof out of the town area with Mario following alongside the two ponies.

"And finally, Sweet Apple Acres," Rarity announced as the farm came into view, "Ponyville's core, heh-heh, so to speak, where our quaint little hamlet begin."

"And the home of my relatives," Mario said proudly.

"You're related to the Apple Family?" Trenderhoof said surprised.

"Indeed," said Rarity, "Apparently there's a little unicorn in the earth pony family line. So you could say this place is not only the founding place of Ponyville, but also the where Equestria's first Alicorn Prince was born." Mario looked a little uncomfortable.

"Rares, I wasn't born here!" Mario whispered to her.

"I mean your birth as an Alicorn," Rarity pointed.

"Oh...right..." said Mario, feeling a little better that Rarity was being truthful after all.

"Oh, breathtaking," said Trenderhoof as he looked about the area, "I've heard about it of course, but to see in verite, to stand on its soil of a working farm...You can really feel the authenticity." Rarity just watched as Trenderhoof shifted his hooves against the soil, enjoying the dirt against them.

"Oh, yes, uh, they, they really do grow apples here," said Rarity timidly, not wanting to have to get her own hooves dirty is she could help it.

"Rares, there's more to Sweet Apple Acres than that!" Mario protested, wanting to say more.

"I'm the tour guide, thank you!" said Rarity sternly, leaving Mario indignant. He was trying to remember ever being like this when he tried to impress Twilight. He train of thought was interrupted when Trenderhoof put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

"Thank you, Rarity," said Trenderhoof, putting a fore-hoof around Rarity's shoulder, "Thank you for bringing me here. This farm is _truly_ something special."

"It certainly is," said Mario to himself.

"Oh, I had planned to transform it into an elegant country inn for the festival," Rarity admitted, "but now I see just how special it is _au naturel_." Rarity didn't resist gazing into Trenderhoof's eyes as she said that.

" _Au naturel_ indeed," said Trenderhoof. Rarity just gave him a lovesick smile, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, as some hearts floated and popped around Rarity. Trend looked back at her with a smile, but then his attention was diverted when he noticed a familiar orange pony, her coat covered a little in dirt and grime, as she looked at a nearby apple tree.

"Who...is... _that_?" said Trenderhoof. Rarity, and Mario, then looked as Applejack just bucked an apple tree as she exhaled and wiped her sweaty brow. Suddenly, Trenderhoof started getting hearts floating about his face. Mario's eyes shrunk.

"Uh oh..." said Mario. He knew a lovesick face when he saw it.

"Who? Applejack?" said Rarity, slightly puzzled as she stood in his view of the orange pony.

"My little sister, Applejack?" Mario asked, not hiding the fact he was starting to feel a little protective over the orange pony. Trenderhoof didn't answer and pushed Rarity aside to look at Applejack in a lovesick manner. It was then Applejack flicked her head in slow motion from side to side, making her mane that was tied up in a long ponytail, sway about. Trenderhoof looked more lovesick than ever.

"Momma mia," said Mario as he slapped a fore-hoof to his head.

"Ahem!" said Rarity, "Why are you starting at her like that?"

"I've seen alot in my travels," said Trenderhoof as he stepped forward, "but I've never seen such beauty." He then watched as Applejack took a bite out of an apple, getting the juices all over her lips.

"Applejack...the pony of my dreams," Trenderhoof said happily. Mario winced as he saw Rarity make a face of a mare who had been slapped across the face, leaving her hurt, heartbroken, and rejected. Mario then placed a gentle fore-leg around her.

"You are a clueless airhead, Trenderhoof," said Mario darkly in a quiet tone, "No disrespect to my little sister, but he couldn't see a real beauty if it slapped him senseless. Right, Rares? Rares...?" Mario then noticed that Rarity was gone. Mario sighed to himself.

"I hate seeing Rarity cry," said Mario to himself as he went to go find her, "Why am I the only one who takes her crying seriously, even if it's over something as silly as a broken thread?" Mario didn't need long to find his answer as he smirked.

"Cause you're a totally awesome and lovable," Mario told himself in a cocky tone, before wincing as if Twilight had thrown a book at his head, "I feel so conceited saying that out loud..." Mario just shook his head and headed for the Carousel Boutique. He knew Rarity needed a friend and he could worry about his self-confidence issues later.

It wasn't long before Mario had arrived back at the boutique. Coincidentally, Spike had also arrived carrying a cup in his claw.

"Rarity? Rarity! Hello?" Spike called out.

"Rares, are you here?" Mario said next. They both heard the sound of crying inside as well as a large trail of water leading to the source. Mario sighed.

"Note to self: mop up to floor once Rarity calms down," Mario told himself as Spike casually walked up to Rarity, ignoring her crying and the wet floor. He opened the curtain to see Rarity sobbing before her love shrine.

"I brought my cider-tasting cup," said Spike, "Are you ready to go try the samples?"

"What's the point?" Rarity sobbed as she smacked Spike's cup out of his claw and waved her fore-legs in the air before buried her face into them and continued to cry.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Spike asked, now worried as Mario just rubbed a fore-hoof against Rarity's back for support.

"Nothing!" Rarity hiccupped.

"Is it something I said?" Spike asked.

"He doesn't like me!" Rarity mumbled so high squeaky tone as she lifted her head, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Spike asked puzzled.

"He doesn't like me!" Rarity repeated as she got up in a inaudible tone once again.

"Rarity, I can't hear what you're-" Spike replied.

" _He doesn't like me because he has a crush on Applejack,_ " Rarity shouted, cutting Spike off and sending him flying backwards a few feet, " _even though I've had a crush on him ever since the beginning of time, and it's not fair_!"

"Trenderhoof doesn't like you?" said Spike in shock and slightly angry, "That's ridiculous!"

"I agree on that," said Mario.

"Oh, Spike, how could you even know what it's like to be totally obsessed with a pony only to find out they're obsessed with somepony else?" Rarity cried out. There was a long pause as Spike and Mario both gave her death glares.

"Uh...hello?" Mario retorted, "Did you forget Spike...mmmph?"

"Just let it go," said Spike firmly with his claw over Mario's mouth, "Even I know Rarity's not thinking straight." Mario removed Spike's claw off his mouth, giving him a glare before walking up to Rarity as she kept crying.

"Rares, I know this really hurts right now," said Mario gently, "It stinks getting your heartbroken. I should know..."

" _How would you know_?!" Rarity snapped angrily, " _You're a married stallion for Celestia's sake_!" Mario glared.

"Did you forget what happened when I told Twilight I loved her for the first time?" Mario asked her gently but firmly. Rarity glared, but then sniffed as her expression softened.

"Right...you were crying just as much as I am now," said Rarity quietly, "You might not have had to deal with her liking somepony else, but you must understand what's running through my head right now?"

"I probably do," said Mario, "but it would help me if you spoke your mind."

"Well, I just feel so frustrated," said Rarity, "I mean, what could Applejack possibly have that I don't?!"

"I 'unno," said Spike with a shoulder shrug.

"Absolutely nothing," said Mario, "If Trenderhoof can't accept you for who you are, then it's his loss." Rarity then glared.

"You told me the same thing when Twilight rejected me," said Mario. Rarity just sighed.

"Hmm..." Rarity pondered to herself. Mario saw the look on her face.

"You're not gonna give up on him...oh what am I saying? Even I didn't give up on Twilight despite what happened," said Mario and sighed, "Well...staying hopeful did pay off for me. Maybe it can for you, Rares. What can I do to help?" Rarity just smiled as she began to come up with a plan.

Back at the farm, Applejack was just smiling contently with her saddle baskets loaded with delicious apples. Trenderhoof then finally decided to approach her.

"You know, I have such a respect for the work ethic of Earth ponies," said Trenderhoof. Though by his tone, it was hard to tell if he was being sincere or just trying to impress Applejack.

"Uh, gee, thanks," said Applejack in a sheepish tone, "Granny Smith always said, "Pick an apple a day, keep trouble away"."

"How many varieties of apples do you think there are?" Trenderhoof asked as he started following her. Applejack looked a little puzzled by the question.

"Uh, on the farm or in all of Equestria?" Applejack replied, "'Cause-"

"I once had an apple so rare, they thought it was extinct," said Trenderhoof as he used his magic to grab one of the apples from Applejack's basket, "I ate four of them." He then took a large bite out of the apple, causing some of it to splash all over Applejack's face. The orange pony glared as she wiped the apple goop off with a fore-leg.

"Is that a fact?" she asked, glaring at him.

"That's my thing," said Trenderhoof, "I take the mundane, the simple, the unappreciated, and I make it relatable." Trenderhoof then pointed at an elderly pony walking on a stretcher, then at a small filly Pegasus that was with Bon-Bon, and then at Muffins, who had been chatting with a stallion that had a palm tree cutie mark.

"Well, I hope you can relate to Ponyville," said Applejack before trying to walk away, but then Trenderhoof got in front of her.

"Me too," he said, "But enough about me. I wanna know about you! What do apples mean to Applejack?" Applejack just glared indignantly.

"Look, I'm glad you're interested in Ponyville 'n' all," said Applejack, "but I'm kinda busy with my chores. And if I can't get 'em done, there won't be a Ponyville Days festival for you to write about."

"Well, that will never do!" said a voice. The two ponies looked to see Rarity wearing stylish jewel studded cowpony boots with a lacy and jewel studded straw hat. She also had a small basket hanging around her neck. Mario was just standing next to her, glaring at Trenderhoof, wearing his brown stenson hat on his head. Applejack didn't seem bothered seeing Mario wearing his hat, but Rarity's outfit caught her by surprise.

"Rarity, what are you wearin'?" Applejack asked curiously.

"What, this old thing?" Rarity replied casually.

"Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival to keep makin' new outfits for it?" Applejack asked, "I could use my big brother's help on the farm." Trenderhoof just kept staring at Applejack with lovesick hearts floating around his head. Mario glared at him, resisting the urge to buck him straight to Canterlot.

"I am," said Rarity as she and Mario walked up to the two ponies, "But the thought of hauling apples inspired me, and I just couldn't stop myself!" Applejack just looked at her in disbelief. Mario did the same.

"Really?" said Applejack and Mario together.

"If there's one thing I love," said Rarity as she looked at Trenderhoof and gave her mane a little flick, "it's hauling apples!"

"Wuh?" said Mario in surprise.

"I'm growing fond of it myself," said Trenderhoof in a rather dreamy tone as leaned a little closer to Applejack. A little too close from Mario's pointed of view. He tried to walk up to him, but Rarity held up to fore leg to make him stand down.

"Maybe you two should try it sometime," Applejack muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at the two. She then glared at Mario.

"What did you do to her?" Applejack accused.

"I told Rarity to try embracing her country side to impress Trenderhoof," said Mario, "I didn't expect her to outright lie about herself."

"I'm feeling a tad inspired," said Trenderhoof. Trenderhoof began to recite a little poetry as Rarity listened with a lovesick look on her face.

"Without a farm life, there'd be such disparity  
These thoughts I think with great clarity  
Apples high to the sky  
She's the one of my eye  
That fruit-hauling pony named...Applejack!"

As Trenderhoof was reciting his poetry, he then leaned into Rarity's face and held her chin. Rarity lovingly gazed into his eyes when Trenderhoof suddenly turned and around and held Applejack's chin instead as he gave her a smile. Applejack didn't smile back, but rather looked at him irritably. Poor Rarity gave a mule bray as the hearts floating around her head broke in half. She gave Applejack a jealous glare that had been left unseen. Mario's eyes shifted from Trenderhoof and Applejack to the now jealous Rarity.

"You do see that Applejack isn't enjoying Trenderhoof's company right?" Mario asked.

"You think you're so amazing, little miss farmer pony!" Rarity snapped through her teeth, "We will see about that!"

"Rarity!" said Mario as he got in front of her, "I don't think Applejack likes Trenderhoof. In fact, all he's doing is annoying her."

"Oh and when you used to see colts talking to Twilight you didn't get jealous!" Rarity retorted angrily. Mario narrowed his eyes at her.

"I did," Mario replied honestly, "but unlike you...I walked up to Twilight and asked her about the colts who tried to show interest in her. Wanna know what her response was?"

"Please enlighten me," Rarity said hastily with an eye roll.

""What colt? I didn't even know anypony was even talking to me!" was Twilight's reply every time," said Mario, "And you know that when Twilight gets into a book, she tunes out everything around her."

"Interesting," said Rarity, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some farming to do." Mario was left stunned as Rarity snootily walked away. Soon, she was back on the farm, standing in the middle of a field looking at a dirty plow. She had also brought Spike along with her and Mario was just standing next to him.

"Rarity, why do you want to plow a field?" Spike asked her.

"Uh, the same reason you wanna be her butler," Mario replied with a hint of sarcasm. Spike just glared at him.

"Is it me, or could this use a splash of color?" said Rarity as she examined the plow, "and maybe a wash!"

"Don't we need to check on the gala decorations?" Spike asked Rarity.

"We should get a progress reports about how everypony else is doing," said Mario.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Rarity, waving them off, "But Trend obviously has a thing for farm life. If I can't convince him that I'm just as much a farm hoof as Applejack, I'll never get him interested in the festival."

"The festival," said Spike dismissively as Mario rolled his eyes, "right."

"And I do appreciate your help ever so much," said Rarity as she wrapped her fore-leg around the dragon's shoulder and hugged him, "I couldn't do a thing without you, Spikey-poo." Spike blushed.

"Well, that's what friends are for!" said Spike, but then his and Mario's eyes bugged out when they saw Rarity on top of the plow and holding the rope like they were reins.

"Right, so," said Rarity as she whipped the reins and grunted, "Come on! Farm...thing!" Rarity just sighed since she couldn't make it move. Mario face-hoofed himself.

"Oh, how does Applejack do it?" Rarity sighed.

"Well, it would help if the harness was on right!" said Applejack as she and Trenderhoof arrived, "What are you doin'?"

"I am simply lending a hoof with the chores," said Rarity, "which I love doing ever so much!" Applejack and Trenderhoof just gave Rarity a blank and puzzled look. Mario just face-hoofed himself again and shook his head.

"Well if you're still interested _after_ the festival I can teach you all about it," said Applejack as she hooked up the harness of the plow, "But right now, I need to get the plowin' done, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Rarity when Applejack took off so quickly that Rarity tumbled off the plow.

"Ugh! Oh!" Rarity groaned as Trenderhoof caught her with one of his fore-legs. Rarity looked at him gratefully before he rudely dropped her and walked up to see Applejack plow the field with Spike standing beside him.

"She makes it look so easy," said Spike.

"I know," said Trenderhoof in a dreamy tone, "Isn't she fantastic?" Rarity just looked worried as well as hurt while Mario helped her back onto her hooves.

"Such a gentlecolt," said Mario sarcastically before Rarity gave him a death glare.

"Twilight treated you far worse but you didn't let that keep you from pursuing her," Rarity said sternly. Mario glared before sighing in defeat.

"Touche," Mario replied, "Well, since we're going to be here for a while. I might as well help my sister out." Mario then hooked himself up to another plow and then took off at high speed, but nopony noticed.

Later on, Mario had asked Spike to check on the decoration progress while he went to work helping Applejack with the apple bucking. Mario summoned his freight cars before using his homing attack to buck a good dozen nearby trees in seconds. Once the apples were inside the baskets, Mario used his magic to load them up into his freight cars. Trenderhoof looked indignant.

"No pony likes a show-off," said Trenderhoof indignantly.

"I heartily agree," said Rarity in the same tone.

"Thanks alot!" Mario said, clearly offended as he back up hard into his freight cars loaded with apples and pulled the train to the barn without another word. Applejack then went to buck a tree, getting all the apples to fall off and most of them landed inside of the baskets on the ground. Trenderhoof applauded for her.

"I really don't see what the fuss is all about," said Rarity as Trenderhoof looked at her. Rarity then walked up to a tree and gently tapped it with a fore-hoof.

"Now, Rarity, you be careful," said Applejack as she stood beside Trenderhoof, "If you don't get the buckin' just right, you could sprain a hoof."

"I am perfectly familiar with the apple-bucking process, thank you very much," said Rarity as a matter of fact, "but while you seem to reply on raw power, I believe a certain amount of style is required. It's really more of a dance, if you ask me." Rarity gave Trenderhoof a charming look, but the stallion just gave her an awkward look. Rarity then hummed happily to herself as she did a little twinkle-hoofed dance before bucking a single hind leg to a nearby tree. A single apple was shaken loose and landed inside the basket attached in front of her.

" _Et voila_!" said Rarity, feeling proud of herself.

"Well, your way is definitely long on style," said Applejack with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you," said Rarity, ignoring the sarcasm in the orange pony's tone.

"Now if you'll all excuse me," said Applejack sternly as she walked away, "I have some more chores to do!" Trenderhoof tried to follow her until the orange pony got into his face.

"Inside!" she snapped, making the stallion lean away as Applejack headed into a nearby henhouse and shut the door. Rarity just looked a little disappointed.

"Rarity, can I ask you something?" Trenderhoof asked, making Rarity smile excitedly.

"Oh, why, Trend, you can ask me _anything_ ," Rarity replied as she gets a little too close to him, making him feel a little uncomfortable again.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while," Trenderhoof explained, "and frankly I'm sort of embarassed. Rarity...do you think..." The marshmallow mare smiled hopefully.

"...Applejack would be my date for the festival?" Trenderhoof asked.

(Cue "Lose a life" fanfare for Rarity's hope and heart)

If Rarity's heart wasn't already broken, Trenderhoof certainly salted the wound. Rarity was furious.

" _Why don't you go ask her for yourself_?!" Rarity yelled angrily, "Hmph!" Rarity stomped off with a huff. Leaving Trenderhoof puzzled and clueless.

Meanwhile, inside the chicken coop, Applejack was just catching her breath when she felt somepony tap her from behind.

"AAAH!" Applejack yelped and turned around frightfully until she saw who it was, "Oh, it's you. _Don't scare me like that_!"

"Sorry, Sis," said Mario in a quiet voice, "I saw you sneak in here and wanted to make sure you were okay. Is Trenderhoof still not taking the hint to leave you alone?"

"He seems to have taken a hint for now," said Applejack, "at least until I come back out."

"Ho, boy," said Mario, "Thank you Cadance for teach me long ago that hovering over a mare won't make you like her. I knew from the start that doing that with Twilight would do me no good."

"Glad somepony has some common sense," said Applejack.

"I'm also here to rescue you," said Mario, "You'll be fine once we get you to the barn. Now come on!" Applejack nodded as Mario opened the door to the henhouse. They cautiously looked around before sneaking out of the building and hiding amongst the trees in the foreground, both of them standing on their hind legs. They noticed Trenderhoof looking at one of the apple trees, tapping it with his fore-hoof and making an apple land on his head.

"I'm gonna try and distract him so you can head to the barn!" Mario whispered to her before approaching the stallion. Applejack wasted no time crawling low behind some bushes to get to the barn.

"Hey, Trenderhoof," said Mario, "Listen, we need to talk."

"Yes?" said Trenderhoof replied.

"I can see that you like my sister and all," said Mario, "But you're going about getting her to like you the wrong way."

"Like _you_ would know how to woo a mare?" Trenderhoof asked irritably. Mario glared.

"I'm married to Princess Twilight," Mario pointed out as a matter of fact, "I obviously did _something_ right!"

"Good point," Trenderhoof conceded hastily, "So what would you suggest I do to get her to like me?"

"For starters," Mario suggested, deciding to give him an honest answer, "You can't just keep following her and getting in her face all the time. Not all girls like to be praised and showered with complements. My wife certainly found it annoying and so does my sister. You also need to keep in mind that you can't force Applejack to like you back."

"Hmm...I see," Trenderhoof pondered, making it clear he had stopped listening to Mario. His face then lit up with excitement before he took off and left Sweet Apple Acres without another word.

"Good talk," Mario muttered indignantly before teleporting away. He had just arrived inside the barn when Applejack was running as fast as she could inside and slammed the door.

"Phew!" said Applejack as she stood on her hind legs and leaned against the barn door, "Well, that was close."

"If you've come to apologize, there's really no need," said Rarity snootily and turned away as Big Mac was busy in the background, wondering what was going on.

"What are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Let's dispense with the charade, shall we?" Rarity remarked with a fore-leg in the air. That was when Applejack figured out why Rarity was acting this way.

"Listen," said Applejack, "I know you want Trend to like you-"

"And he does!" Rarity interrupted before getting into Applejack's face, "Despite _somepony_ 's best efforts!" Mario groaned as Rarity stomped away.

"I swear I don't know why he's payin' so much attention to me," said Applejack, making Mario's eyes bug out, "And I don't know anypony who's that interested in farmin'. Not even me!"

"Well, maybe it's time Trend met a _real_ country pony," said Rarity.

"I'm hoping that you mean your amazing fashionista self," said Mario.

"Shouldn't you be workin' hard on the festival instead of comin' up with new ways to impress Trend?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love that!" Rarity shot back with a glare as she hooked herself up to a wagon.

"Rarity, My sister is NOT trying to steal Trenderhoof away from you!" said Mario, "Even I can see that! Why can't you? We have an important job to do and you're getting too distracted over him!"

"That isn't your concern anymore, Mario," Rarity said sternly, "because I'm handling the rest of the festival alone."

"Wuh?!" Mario said in shock.

"I have a new vision for the festival," said Rarity before continuing with her own country accent, "and it's gonna be more country than the whole Apple family put together!" Rarity then took her leave with a huff as Big Mac and Applejack shared worried looks with each other. Mario just sighed as he wiped his face with a fore-hoof.

"It's gonna be okay, Mario," said Applejack, "Just let Rarity have her space and when she needs you, she'll come around."

"I know," said Mario sadly before looking at Applejack, "But now I would like to answer your question."

"What question?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Why Trenderhoof is paying so much attention to you," Mario replied as Applejack just looked rather confused.

"I'm listening," Applejack said in a serious but curious tone.

"Well, Sis," Mario began, "Do you consider yourself a beautiful and attractive pony?" Applejack's eyes enlarged as her cheeks turned light pink.

"Wait, are you saying Trend..." Applejack then put two and two together, "but, but, but...that doesn't make a lick of sense! He should be setting his sights on Rarity! Why would Trend be interested in me and not her?!"

"Maybe because your beautiful and attractive in your own way," Mario answered plainly.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered in agreement. Applejack just shook her head.

"But that makes no sense," said Applejack, "I didn't do _anything_ to get Trend's attention."

"Sometimes you don't have to," said Mario, "All Twilight did was stand there when I fell in love with her." Applejack just felt herself blush a dark pink.

"Oh boy..." said Applejack, feeling rather insecure, "never thought this would happen."

"You don't think ponies would find you beautiful?" Mario asked. Applejack glared, but then saw that Mario was giving her a concerned look and her expression softened.

"It's...not something I really think about," said Applejack, "I have more important things to worry about around the farm to think about being beautiful!"

"It doesn't need to be a priority like it is for Rarity," said Mario, "you are very confident in yourself, Sis. Far more confident than I'll ever be. I guess I just wanted to know if that means you think your beautiful too." Applejack just sighed.

"I...never really thought about it," said Applejack quietly, "It...surprised me to hear the Trend would fall in love with me. That he finds _me_ beautiful." Applejack then snorted, "Still don't think he's my type. I'd rather he'd gush over Rarity instead of me."

"As much as I want Rarity to get back to focusing on the festival," said Mario, "We're not gonna get any progress until she gets her mind off of impressing Trenderhoof."

"And how is that gonna happen?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," said Mario with a worried tone as he sat down. Applejack just sat beside him before leaning into his shoulder. She was just as worried.

The next day, Fluttershy, Shenran, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Twilight were standing inside of the Carousel Boutique. Rarity had made her announcement about changing the festival theme and everypony was curious about her decision.

"Um, isn't it a little late to be changing the theme?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll say it is," said Shenran, flexing his left wing, "I nearly sprained my wing when I got tangled in some streamers."

"Aw, let me kiss it and it better," said Fluttershy as she peppered his wing with some soft kisses, making Shenran chuckled since the kisses tickled. It was then Mario and Applejack entered inside. Twilight gasped when she saw her husband.

"Where were you?" Twilight asked, "I was worried sick when you didn't come home yesterday!"

"Sorry, honey," said Mario sadly, "I was helping Applejack at the farm and I worked myself so hard that I fell asleep in the middle of the orchard. By the time I woke up, the sun was already up."

"Why would you overwork yourself like that?" Twilight demanded before turning to the orange pony beside him, "Applejack, what's going on?"

"I'm too scared to guess," said Applejack as the lights buzzed and darkened. The group then watched the stage.

"Firstly, I just wanted to thank you all for comin'," Rarity said from behind the curtain with a country accent, "and second, I know y'all will all adore my new festival theme!" Spike then walked out with a large and rugged straw hat on his head and a banjo in his claw. He then began to play the banjo. It was then the curtains opened to reveal Rarity wearing some baggy overalls with torn pant legs bottoms and straw hat on her head. Her mane and tail were also straight and un-brushed. She also had some hay stacks behind her as well as couple of chickens and pigs that she "borrowed" from the farm.

""Simple Ways"," Rarity announced in her country accent. Everypony look at her in shock as Rarity and Spike went up to the front of the runway. Applejack and Mario made funny faces and began to laughter. The former putting a fore-leg around Fluttershy while the latter wrapped a fore-leg around his wife.

"Well?" Rarity demanded, feeling offended, "What's so funny?"

"Rarity, that is the silliest getup I have ever seen," Applejack chortled.

"It is a little funny," Fluttershy added as Shenran snickered.

"Fun-nay?" Rarity asked irritably. Now Twilight was laughing as well.

"Rarity, you aren't serious, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Well, of course I'm serious-" Rarity said sternly in her normal voice before clearing her throat and resuming her country voice, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you would never dress like that," said Applejack, "You like fashion and high society and fancy things."

"And I can like plowin' fields and haulin' apples just as much," Rarity shot back in a proud tone.

"But you don't!" Applejack asked.

"How do you know what I like?" Rarity asked as she got into Applejack's face.

"Because I know you," said Applejack, making Rarity lean back.

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you thank," Rarity retorted as she pushed Applejack out of the way and snootily walked off.

"And I suppose it's just a coincidence that Trenderhoof seemed so interested in country life too?" Applejack retorted. Rarity blinked for a moment before recomposing herself.

"I don't know what you're gittin' at!" Rarity replied, choosing to play dumb. The rest of the group shared concerned looks.

"Rarity, this is going too far," said Mario sternly, "I understand how it feels to excited to meet the pony you love and that you'll do just about _anything_ to impress them and making them love you back! But you're going about this the wrong way! Besides, you fashion style is claiming that country folk are nothing but airheaded, fashion backward hillbillies! That's just stereotyping girl!"

"Oh, and you were doing everything _perfectly_ when you tried to get Twilight to like you," said Rarity irritably, ignoring his remark about not being fashionably correct.

"No, I made plenty of mistakes," said Mario, "But I always stayed true to myself, even when I did something over the top or just flat out humiliated myself. It's one thing to want to take interests in the things your crush likes, but it's another when you go so far as start lying to them as well as yourself! Being lovesick can make it hard to think straight about your actions, but you can't even take responsibility for your own actions anymore!"

"I repeat, I don't know what you're gittin' at!" Rarity said indignantly, "beside, I believe I told you to git lost and let me handle thangs alone." The others gasped as Mario growled. Rarity had just proved his point.

"Well then, I guess Mario and I will just have to show you!" Applejack said firmly.

"Be my guest!" Rarity answered, accepting the challenge, "Now, if you all excuse me, I have a hootenanny of a festival to put on." Rarity then left the boutique with a hard slam of the door. The others just looked worried as Applejack growled angrily.

"This is getting out of hand," said Mario, "Ugh, I forgot how complicated love can be."

"It only gets complicated when you're not honest with each other," said Twilight, "or in Rarity's case, not being honest with herself." Mario just sighed to himself.

"Why did Trenderhoof have to be so stupid?" Mario asked out of the blue, "It's his fault Rarity's acting like this."

"Now don't go pointing fore-hooves, big brother," said Applejack, "Rarity was the one who is making some poor decisions on handling her feelings for him. Besides, I don't think you'd like it if somepony called Twilight stupid for not noticing your feelings back in the day."

"I wouldn't mind if a pony did," said Twilight sadly, "I was stupid."

"Honey, don't," said Mario gently, "I already told you that I forgave you for hurting me. You've more than made up for it too. After all, you married me and put up with me every day." Twilight giggled.

"You're not _that_ unbearable, Mario Star," said Twilight honestly, "And beside, I'm no angel either. Our marriage may have had a rocky start, but we managed to get through any bumps in the road without too much fuss. With every test we face, I love you even more because of it."

"I love you more too," said Mario, "And I'm sorry if my memories of being nervous meeting you and my...love shrine annoyed you. I thought you deserved to know about that. One of our vows was no more secrets." Twilight smiled.

"I'm sorry too," said Twilight, "I thought the memories and love shrine were cute. I was just jealous because...I wasn't ready to tell you about my own experiences. As I told you before, that weekend you were with my family was when I started liking you. I just...hid how I dealt with my crush over alot better than you did. You never knew I had a crush on you."

"Care to share how you acted with us, Twilight?" Rainbow as Applejack rolled her eyes impatiently and the others chuckled. Twilight just blushed bright pink.

"Maybe..."

"No...I've held out on you for too long!" said Twilight, cutting Mario off, "I have to do this."

"Actually, I was gonna say we can wait until after we knock some sense into Rarity," said Mario, "I just realized we only have about a day to stop her from turning Ponyville into a hillbilly hootenanny and insulting country fashion. I've seen plenty of country couture and it is certainly stylish. I would even called it: western chic."

"Darn right about that," said Applejack, "plus Rarity needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And I have just the thing," said Mario as he whispered something to Applejack. She blinked before shaking her head.

"No way! No how!" Applejack protested when Mario put a fore-hoof to her lips.

"Applejack," said Mario gently, "think of it as you showing that you are can be beautiful too and do it your way." Applejack looked a little uneasy but then sighed to concede to the idea.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity and Spike had set up a makeshift stage inside the barn as Rarity spoke to six little fillies. Three of them being the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The six fillies all had worried or blank looks on their faces, especially regarding Rarity's accent and her attire, but stayed quiet about it.

"Now, to be a model in the Simple Ways fashion show," Rarity explained in her country accent, "you might think "simple" means "less is more". Well, that just ain't so." Rarity got into Apple Bloom face, "If you want to be real simple, more is _more_." Rarity then used her magic to dress up Apple Bloom. The other fillies watched with looks of horror, shock, and disturbed faces as Apple Bloom was wearing a straw boater hat with an uprooted plant on top of it, green work boots, and a tattered set of overalls. The hat was so big and heavy that Apple Bloom had a hard time keeping her head up and seeing where she was going.

"Now, y'all go off and make yourselves look just like that," said Rarity as the fillies walked off, leaving Apple Bloom toiling far behind. Rarity then turned to Spike.

"Who's our next model for the fashion show?" Rarity asked, really over-emphasizing her country accent.

"Um...Apple...Jewel?" Spike replied as he looked at his clipboard, slightly puzzled.

"Who the hay is that?" Rarity asked, rather stunned herself as she looked at the clipboard herself. It was then the lights inside the barn darkened. A spotlight appeared in the stage as the curtain opened up and some tango music began to play. There before Rarity and Spike was Applejack. She had put on a turquoise and pink dress with her mane done in an updo with curls and a double gem hairpin. (Her tail was hidden underneath the skirt.) Rarity and Spike blinked as Applejack elegantly made her way down the runway, posed, and then swayed her hips as she walked back and then posed again with her lips puckered up, making her face sparkle. Spike and Rarity looked a little disturbed when she heard somepony applauding loudly.

"Marvelous, Apple Jewel," said Mario, "Absolutely Sensational!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rarity asked.

"Why, Rarity," said Applejack in an upper-class accent, "whatever would make you think I was joking?"

"Because you would never wear an ensemble like that," said Rarity sternly in her normal voice, "You like plowing fields and hauling apples-"

"And I can like fashion just as much," said Applejack snootily as she tipped Rarity's hat forward.

"But you don't!" said Rarity, now back to her country accent.

"Well, maybe you do not know me as well as you think," Applejack replied.

"Fine," said Rarity, "But I got a whole festival to plan, so if you're goin' to start modelin', just get on with it!" Rarity had tipped her nose in the air, but then noticed Mario sitting nearby.

"Do you have somethin' to do with this?" Rarity demanded in her country accent.

"Indeed," Mario replied, "Since you've...dismissed me from working for you. Apple Jewel offered me a position as _her_ right-hoof assistant. With my help, I've taken a modest country girl and turned her into the definition of a pony who is confident in her own beauty!" Applejack couldn't help but blush. They may be putting on an act for Rarity's sake, but she knew Mario was telling the truth about her trying to be confident in her own beauty. Rarity growled, but soon recomposed herself.

"Please just tell your model to do her thang," Rarity retorted snootily. Mario and Applejack glared at her before they shared smirks with each other.

"Life is a festival," Applejack said in her upper-class voice, "and you should celebrate it by looking just like me! Because I'm a trend-setting fashionista!" Mario then used his camera to take three pictures of Applejack as she posed for the camera.

 _You know for a pony who says she's not a fashionista, you are really good at modeling Sis_. Mario thought to himself. He was proud of his little sister.

" _You're_ a trend-setting fashionista?!" Rarity spluttered in her normal voice, "Why, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever-I mean..." Rarity then recomposed herself and went back to her country persona. Mario then noticed that some flies were buzzing around Rarity, which either meant Rarity hadn't bathed in over a day or she really had let herself get sweaty and smelly.

"Good for you," said Rarity with quirky looking eye as she pulled on one of her overall straps, scratched her mane with her hind legs, "I, on the other hoof, couldn't care less how I look, as long as I get the chores done." Rarity then put a fore-hoof to her nose and did a mule bray. Mario glared at her. Applejack looked a little offended as well but kept it hidden.

"Oh, is that so?" said Applejack with a smirk as she walked off the runway and behind Rarity.

"Yes, indeedy-doodle!" Rarity replied.

"Not me!" Applejack said with a gasp as she held a mirror with her fore-leg and used her other fore-leg to touch up her blonde mane, "My mane needs to be perfectly coiffed at all times."

"Well, my mane is full of dust and split ends," Rarity retorted as she removed her hat to show her mane was not only neglected but covered in dust and cobwebs.

"My hooves are so polished," said Applejack as she stood behind a purple and pony background, "you can see your reflection in them." Her fore-hooves shinned as Applejack looked at herself.

"My hooves are cracked and dry from working in the fields!" Rarity said as she showed that one of her fore-hooves was cracked and chipped.

"I'm _so_ fashion-forward," said Applejack with a sparkly white background.

"I wear droopy drawers!" Rarity snapped with a light brown background as she showed off her baggy and wrinkled overalls.

"I smell like rosebuds," said Applejack as she held a bouquet of roses behind a sparkly rose and heart background.

" _I love being covered in mud_!" Rarity screamed with her face showing a she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Then to prove her point, she ran to a nearby puddle of mud and threw herself into it. She splashed into the mud so hard that is a good chunk of mud went flying...right into the front of Applejack's dress.

"Goodness! Your couture!" Rarity exclaimed a see rushed to over to do damage control, "Ooh, it's bad." Rarity then tried to wipe it off, but only made the mud stain worse when she realized her fore-hoofs were still covered in mud.

"Will somepony bring me a towel to wipe this repulsive filth from my hooves?!" Rarity snapped.

"Now there's the Rarity I know!" said Applejack in her normal voice.

"Welcome back, twinsie!" Mario added as they both wrapped a fore-hoof around her despite her muddy condition.

"Oh, Applejack, Mario, I'm sorry I said all those things," said Rarity, "You two are true friends who probably know me better than I know myself. I don't know what I was thinking wearing this ridiculous outfit."

"You were lovesick, Rarity," said Mario, "sometimes it can make you do crazy things." Rarity smiled as a small tear left her eyes.

"Look at you, defending me once again when I was so horrid to you," said Rarity, her voice cracking, "You really are a sweetheart for being so sympathetic after the way I treated you, especially when I was throwing your behavior over Twilight in your face."

"Well, Rarity, I've learned that I'm close to six very independent mares," said Mario, "Mares who would rather learn things their own way. I might not be able to prevent you from setting yourself up for a big fall, but I can definitely be there to help pick up the pieces."

"And thank Celestia that you do," said Applejack, her tone filled with gratitude.

"Still can't believe I got so lost in my feelings for Trend that I would wear something like this," said Rarity as she rolled her eyes at herself.

"I kinda know how you feel," said Applejack.

"Oh, but you and Mario were just trying to help me see how silly I was being," said Rarity, "and you were right." Rarity just sighed to herself, "Besides, that gown look just gorgeous on you. I wish I hadn't ruined it."

"Thanks!" said Applejack as she admired herself, "It's nice, ain't it?"

"It's magnificent!" said Rarity, "Wherever did you get it?" Mario and Applejack suddenly felt very nervous.

"Oh, it's, uh, one of yours," Applejack confessed sheepishly as Mario gave a nervous smile. Rarity's eyes shrunk in both shock and horror.

" _I'll need three gallons of boiling water and one ounce of detergent, stat_!" Rarity told Spike frantically, startling the little dragon that he bolted out of the barn as fast as his legs could take him. Mario began to examine the dress.

"Don't worry, Rares," said Mario, "We'll save the dress. I promise." Rarity just smiled as Mario looked at her.

"There is one more thing I think you should know about all of this," said Mario.

"Mario, please, I already feel embarassed as it is," said Rarity.

"Applejack had no idea that Trenderhoof had fallen in love with her," Mario continued, "She didn't see how he would be interested in her when you were by his side." Rarity blinked in surprise.

"Mario, please!" said Applejack, feeling her embarrassment surface, "You don't need to..."

"No Sis," said Mario, "It bothers me that you don't believe Trenderhoof has a reason to fall in love with you at first sight."

"Applejack, do you...not think your beautiful?" Rarity asked with concern. Applejack just sighed.

"It's just...not something I really think about all the time," said Applejack, "I know Mario said that feeling beautiful has to do with confidence in yourself..."

"He's right you know," said Rarity, "I might be more glamorous and fashion-forward (usually), but even I know that true beauty comes from the heart. I never meant to make you think you weren't beautiful. You know that don't you?"

"I do now," said Applejack, "Thanks y'all. I'm just not used to being told that."

"Well, then I guess we'll gonna have to keep telling you until it sinks in," said Rarity as Mario nodded in agreement. Applejack just chuckled and sighed to herself.

"If it helps Sis," said Mario, "You do have great tastes. After all, you picked your couture all on your own with no advice from me."

"That is impressive," said Rarity, "I still remember when you despised wearing _any_ dresses at all because they were, in your words, too girly and frou-frou."

"Just goes to show you that we country ponies have a sense of style after all," Mario said proudly. The two mare chuckled. It was then Trenderhoof appeared, wearing a very same outfit as Rarity as he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"I moving to Ponyville!" he announced, "Being the most interesting pony in Equestria is exhausting, I want to leave my exotic, exciting life behind and live on a farm!"

"What?!" said Applejack, Rarity, and Mario at once.

"Well, that's real nice," said Applejack gently but also wearily, "but I sure hope you weren't thinkin' of Sweet Apple Acres." Trenderhoof suddenly looked very uneasy.

"Oh," was all Trenderhoof could say as Mario face-hoofed himself. He was _really_ getting tired of this stallion's clueless nature.

"Uh, look, you're a fine pony," said Applejack slowly, "but, uh, well, I'm, uh..."

"I think what Applejack is trying to say is that there's something unappealing about a pony who'd change themselves so much just to impress somepony else," Rarity explained as she walked up to him, "if somepony doesn't like you for who you are, it's their loss."

"Thank you, Rares," said Mario with a loud sigh of relief.

"Well, this is awkward," said Trenderhoof as he looked away.

"Not at all," said Rarity, "In fact, I think I know just how you feel."

"What do you think, Rarity?" said Applejack as she and Mario walked up to Rarity and Trenderhoof, "Is it too late to go back to "Small Town Chic"?"

"Not if I can help it!" said Rarity as she smiled with determination before relaxing her expression, "if my twinsie and right-hoof assistant would care help me of course." Mario chuckled to himself.

"Of course, m' lady," Mario said in a gentlepony's tone. Rarity, despite her muddy attire, hugged him back happily.

Soon the Ponyville Day celebration had arrived and hundreds of ponies had come to enjoy some rather elegant festivities. Rarity then began to recite her journal entry into the friendship journal.

" _Organizing the Ponyville Day celebration was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But I learned an important lesson. Real friends will like you for who you are, and changing yourself to impress them is no way to make new ones. And when you're as fabulous as I am, it's practically a crime_!"

While the journal entry was recited, the sketches Mario had drawn were shown once again. As the page turned, real ponies were seen enjoying the events. The first activity was the cider auction. Next was the sketch of the ponies dancing, which turned into actual ponies dancing and asking each other to dance. Applejack, wearing the outfit she had used to be a fashion model, was with Granny Smith. Trenderhoof then appeared and asked Granny Smith to dance, surprising the orange pony until she smiled. Mario then appeared and offered her a brother-sister dance, which she accepted. Finally a sketch of the fashion show was seen before the page turned and showed the Cutie Mark Crusaders walking down the runway as fashion models. Then Rarity, wearing her outfit from when she first presented the theme, appeared on the stage and then posed as she reached the front of the runway. Trenderhoof then offered Rarity a rose, who she took and held it on her mouth as she smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"Any words of wisdom, Mario?" Rarity's voice asked as she continued to pose and ponies took pictures of her.

"Hmm," Mario pondered, " _Love can make ponies do crazy things, but a good friend is always there to keep you grounded and help you stay true to yourself. And like your friends, your special somepony will love you for who you are, and not for what they would like you to be._ " As he recited his letter, Twilight appeared wearing a pastel yellow and ice blue dress with a matching headland that has a floral hairpin on it. She then gave him a kiss before snuggling into his side as he held her lovingly. Fluttershy, wearing her own special pastel green dress with a special butterfly tiara, did the same with Shenran. Rarity smiled, but deep down she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the two couples. She hoped that someday she would find her special stallion that would make her his princess.

For now, she had her friends. And she was perfectly content with it.

 **NOTE TO READERS: Equestria Girls is non-canon to the main series. This means Mario never had to deal with any jealousy over Flash Century. And can reviewers please stop asking me when I'm gonna do the movies please? I wanna focus on the main series for now. Thank you.**

 **I always wondered why nopony has ever asked Applejack is she feels beautiful. As said in the chapter, it doesn't need to be a priority, but it is important to have self-confidence about your physical appearance. Like with Rainbow Dash, she may be more athletic, but that doesn't mean she's not a beautiful pony.**

 **While it appears that Mario seems to relate alot with Rarity's situations, this isn't just because of their similar personalities and character flaws. I actually had to deal with both these situations in real life. I had friends who took advantage of me and then laughed in my face over it. I also had a crush on a girl that lasted years and she still ended up dating someone else, breaking my heart. I always envied Rarity because she had good friends to help her deal with these situations. I didn't have any friends to help me get through those tough times...**

 **We are also at the half-way point of season 4! The Tirek Arc isn't too far away, but there's still plenty of adventures and Power Hearts to collect.**

 **Next time, we finally get a Fluttershy focused situation. And as you all requested, Shenran will be there for the ride!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	83. Filli-Vanilli

Filli-Vanilli

 _Pony's Log Number 414: I've seen ponies do crazy things to overcome stage fright, but this was...unique way to do it..._

One morning, Shenran was on his way to visit his marefriend, Fluttershy. Not too many ponies knew this, but since Fluttershy's first visit to th Crystal Empire, she would send him special books so he could learn to communicate with her animals. While one could say it wasn't technically possible to learn the language of every animal that Fluttershy cared for, Shenran loved Fluttershy so much that he had mastered most of the animal dialects. So Fluttershy was more than excited to see that Shenran was able to speak to all her animal friends fluently when he first came to her house. Shenran felt pleased with himself as well, feeling like he could be more helpful to his marefriend and her animal friends. The fact he could communicate with the animals made it even easier for Shenran to befriend them and they loved having him around, especially since he made Fluttershy so happy. Plus he was able develop a good friendship with Angel. Well...Angel did wrestle him to the ground the first time they met and was scolded severely by Fluttershy. After that, he and Shenran got along famously. Even Fluttershy noticed that Angel seem to be more behaved and respectful toward Shenran than any of her other friends, which pleased her since she hoped that one day Shenran would become Angel's new daddy. Thought she did find it a bit annoying that the two boys took pleasure in mocking Mario behind his back. Back to Shenran, he had just arrived at Fluttershy's front door when some birdies came to greet him.

"Why hello there," said Shenran, "Can you tell Fluttershy I've come to see her?" The birds nodded and chirped as they made their way toward a window on the second floor. The birds tweeted at the window as the yellow Pegasus opened it.

"Oh, good morning, little friends," said Fluttershy. The birds tweeted and gestured below with their wings so Fluttershy could see her coltfriend down below.

"Morning, my prince," said Fluttershy, giving him a giddy smile.

"Morning, my princess," Shenran replied, "You look beautiful." Fluttershy giggled when the bird started tweeting again.

"Your singing is oh-so pretty," Fluttershy told the birds as they tweeted to her once more.

"Yes, it is very beautiful day today," Fluttershy replied, "Certainly something to sing worth singing about."

[Fluttershy - She appeared next to Shenran as they hung up some feeding balls for some birds followed by some baskets of vegetables for some bunnies. They took turns feeding the chickens when Fluttershy waved a fore-leg in the air, tossing the chicken feed as she did so. They headed to the river and fed some ducks. The two Pegasi then watched as some birds brought over a sack filled with chestnuts to some hungry critters. Fluttershy then gracefully flew into the sky with the humming birds. Shenran followed close behind her.]

 _There's music in the treetops  
And there's music in the vale  
And all around the music fills the sky  
There's music by the river  
And there's music in the grass  
And the music makes your heart soar in reply_

Fluttershy then continued her song with pure vocals and no words as she set down a beehive loaded with honey for Harry the bear. Harry was a little cranky at being woken up, but then heard Fluttershy's sweet voice and smiled. She and Shenran then gave some mice living in the holes of the tree blocks of fresh cheese to eat. Then she and Shenran walked side by side as Fluttershy continued vocalizing with Angel riding her back and several bunnies, ducks, and birds followed them. Two birds then put a couple of flowers into Fluttershy's mane. Then Fluttershy ran forward with Shenran, the animals, and birds following her. Fluttershy then did a loop-de-loop in the air with Shenran and the critters below her. Fluttershy then finished her vocalizing by twirling and ascending into the sky. The animals and Shenran cheered for her, the latter even shedding happy tears as he clapped for her.

"Your voice is so beautiful," Shenran told her as the animals chattered in agreement.

"Oh, thank you so much," said Fluttershy, with a giggle, "You're too kind."

"Wow!" said a loud and familiar voice, startling her. Fluttershy and Shenran turned to see the rest of the Mane seven. All but Pinkie and Mario were staring at Fluttershy with their jaws hanging out. Fluttershy suddenly felt very insecure.

"Oh...You...um...you didn't hear me...um..." Fluttershy stuttered. Everypony else smiled.

"Singing in the most beautiful voice ever?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, we did!" said Rainbow as she hovered over the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy just gasped and whimpered, making the flowers in her mane fall off as she sank down to the ground with her fore-hooves covering her face. Shenran looked worried, as well as Mario.

"Oh dear," said Mario and Shenran at the same time.

(Main Theme)

Fluttershy continued to look rather nervous and insecure as the Mane seven continued to stand before her. Shenran just sat behind her and wrapped his fore-legs around her stomach to hold her for comfort.

"Wow, I've never heard you sing a solo like _that_ before!" said Twilight.

"Yeah," Mario added, "I've always known Fluttershy had a good singing voice, but I've _never_ knew she had that big of a vocal range."

"It was like a slice of heaven," said Applejack.

"With ice cream on top!" Pinkie added, earning annoyed looks from Applejack and Mario.

"Fluttershy," Rarity said as she rushed into Fluttershy's face, "I cannot believe your spectacular voice isn't part of the Pony Tones quintet!" Rarity then showed Fluttershy a flyer of the event from her own saddle bag.

"Um, well, I-" said Fluttershy.

"Especially since you're having us perform for your Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser tomorrow night!" Rarity added, cutting Fluttershy off.

"Well, you see, I-" Fluttershy stuttered again before she blinked, "wait, you said quintet. I thought the Pony Tones were a quartet?" Fluttershy then noticed the others ponies all looked at Mario.

"Rarity... _convinced_ me to join the group at a baritone," Mario remarked shyly as he rubbed a fore-hoof on the dirt. Fluttershy was surprised as Shenran snickered at him.

"At least I can carry a tune, Shenny boy!" Mario retorted as Shenran glared and gave him a raspberry.

"This simply _must_ be rectified," said Rarity as she got the conversation back on track, "You _must_ share that stunning voice at the event!"

"Yeah! It'll be so amazing!" said Pinkie, "You'll be there on stage, basking in the hooflights! The center of attention! A shining star! Everypony staring at you, judging you, jealously noting how they could be _way_ better then you! Why wasn't it them? _Why wasn't it them_? And then, when you choke, they'll turn on you, becoming a seething, angry mob, and you'll be horribly humiliated, _never able to show your face in Ponyville again_!" As Pinkie continued to speak, poor Fluttershy felt more and more frightened to the point that she was crying and bittng her upper lip. Pinkie had just reached her dramatic climax when Rarity, smacked Pinkie in the head with the now rolled up flyer.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity scolded, "Don't be ridiculous!" Pinkie made a dorky looking face before she shook her head and recovered.

"Aw, but I'm so good at it!" Pinkie protested.

"Don't we know it," Shenran remarked with an eye roll, feeling very irritated that the pink pony made his marefriend cry. He kissed Fluttershy's soft pink mane as she continued to tremble nervously in his fore-legs. Rarity just sighed to herself.

"Come, Fluttershy," said Rarity as she started walking away, "you will join the group, making the Pony Tones quintet into Pony Tones _sextet_." It was then Fluttershy lifted her head to look at the marshmallow pony.

"No," said Fluttershy firmly.

"Pardon me?" Rarity asked, shocked to hear Fluttershy's response.

"I love the Pony Tones," Fluttershy explained, "I'm one of their biggest fans, but I do _not_ want to perform with them."

"Why not, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy glanced over to Mario, who nodded for Fluttershy to tell the others. Mario already knew the answer since they still confided in each other, even with Shenran around, but Fluttershy needed to speak up for herself.

"Well, you see...I...I have...um...I...I have..." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Rainbow snapped as she hovered into Fluttershy's face.

"I have...stage fright," said Fluttershy. Pinkie gasped as she ducked into some bushes.

"Is it contagious?!" Pinkie asked.

"Stage fright isn't a disease, Pinkie," Twilight explained as she hovered closer to Fluttershy and landed, "It just means that Fluttershy is scared to perform in front of everypony. My husband has that problem too."

"I thought you said it wasn't contagious!" Pinkie retorted.

"It's not, Pinkie," said Mario as a matter of fact, "it's just that our self-confidence is more sensitive to criticism. And we don't want to put ourselves in a position that could leave us completely and utterly humiliated. As I told you all before, I might have gotten better at performing in public, but deep down...it's a fear that has never really gone away. In fact, thanks to Pinkie's little scenario, my stage fright just resurfaced big time!" Mario whimpered and began to tremble as he sat down and hugged his hind legs.

"Just shake it off, sweetie," said Twilight gently as she nuzzled his cheek, "You'll be okay. Besides, I love hearing you sing." Mario sighed and felt a little better.

"Getting back on topic here," said Fluttershy, "I'm very thankful the Pony Tones are singing at the Pet Center fundraiser, and I'm really looking forward to the performance, but I'll be watching safely from the audience."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to change your mind, Flutters?" said Mario, "I understand your fears better than anypony. We can be each other's strength and courage while we're on stage."

"That's very sweet, Big Brother," said Fluttershy firmly, "But I've made my decision." Shenran kissed her cheek supportively. He was proud that Fluttershy was being assertive and not letting anypony force her into singing. Rarity just sighed.

"Well...I think it's a terrible waste of an exquisite talent," said Rarity, but didn't hide the disappointment in her voice, "but I understand that you're not comfortable."

"Thank you," said Fluttershy as Angel hopped up and down, "Oh! Angel's right. We'd better get going."

"Ready when you are my love," said Shenran replied when Angel gave a squeak, "Sure, you can have a ride. Hop on!" Angel smiled and jumped into Shenran's back. Mario blinked.

"You can understand Angel?" said Mario surprised.

"Of course," said Shenran before adding in a sing-song tone, "Because I can talk to the animals!"

"So can I, Dr. Dolittle," Mario remarked smugly.

"BLEH!" Shenran and Angel gave him a raspberry before they whispered something to each other and snickered.

" _I heard that_!" Mario snapped as the two just stuck their tongue out at him before catching up with Fluttershy.

Later that day, the group was at the Ponyville Park to set up for the big event. Various tents and stands were set up by Shenran himself as several other ponies were busy setting up banners, balloons, and several flower decorations around the area. Applejack then pulled a wagon loaded with bouncy balls as Pinkie bounced along side of her. Twilight then walked past in the opposite direction to continue doing her part of the preparations. Elsewhere, a stage had been set up for the Pony Tones performance, which included Rarity (soprano), Big Mac (bass), Mario (baritone), a blue stallion with navy blue mane and tail named Toe-Tapper (tenor), and a cream colored mare with orange-red and purple mane and tail that were in buns and light blue beads named Torch Song (alto). Each of them was wearing a moderately cyan long sleeved shirt with a brilliantly gold collar and pale-grayish gold and moderately cyan striped bow tie. Spike sat behind the group excitedly to watch the performance.

"Alright, Pony Tones," said Rarity as she cleared her throat, "let's run through that again!" Rarity then used her magic to hold a pitch pipe and played the opening key.

[Big Mac - He began the tune, then the four other ponies joined in]

 _Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da  
Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah_

[The Pony Tones - each pony sang in a different key.]

 _Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) _

[Big Mac - As he sang, Fluttershy started mouthing the words while setting up some birdhouses on a table. When she saw some ponies walking by, she stopped singing and went quietly back to her work.]

 _Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice  
But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer _

[The Pony Tones - The five ponies then continued to sing as Fluttershy finished enjoying their rehearsal from a bridge, her back end swaying to the beat.]

 _Luckily you have a choice  
When you find you've got the music ( **Rarity** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)  
Got the music in you ( **Rarity** : Oh, you)  
Find you've got the music ( **Rarity** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)  
Got the music in you_

As the song came to an end, Fluttershy just smiled as she rested her head against her fore-legs while sighing to herself.

"You really wanna sing, don't you?" said a voice, making Fluttershy gasp when she turned to see Shenran, just giving her a soft and caring smile. Fluttershy just whimpered.

"Yeah...I do..." said Fluttershy, "but...I...I..." Shenran wasted no time pulling his marefriend into a loving hug, using a fore-hoof to stroke her soft pink mane.

"It's okay to be scared," said Shenran, "but I believe you can sing on stage."

"Shenran, please!" Fluttershy pleaded sadly.

"I don't mean right now," said Shenran gently, "but I know that someday, you'll find your courage. And I'll be here to help get there. That's a promise."

"A pinkie promise?" Fluttershy asked hopefully as she gave him a teary smile.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," said Shenran as the two Pegasi shared a kiss and then headed over to the Pony Tones as they held each other's fore-hoof.

"Woo-hoo, yeah!" Spike cheered for the group of singers before sliding up to Rarity on his knees, "Rarity, you were awesome!"

"Uh, thank you, Spike," said Rarity, "but this _is_ an ensemble." Spike looked at the other four ponies, who gave him a smile.

"Eh, the rest of you were pretty good too," said Spike dismissively, getting a glare from the four ponies.

"Thanks alot Spike," Mario muttered.

"Just shake it off, little bro," Big Mac replied.

"You did great," Torch Song added as Mario smiled.

"Oh, I thought you were amazing, Pony Tones!" said Fluttershy as she approached the stage.

"Thanks, Fluttershy!" Torch Song replied.

"Now, Pony Tones, I want you all to rest your voices for the remainder of the day," Rarity instructed, "We'll do a final run-through tomorrow before the big event, alright?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Sounds great!" Torch Song replied.

"Okey-dokey," said Mario. Big Mac and Torch Song then headed backstage while Mario hopped off the stage next to Rarity. Fluttershy flew up to the marshmallow pony with Shenran right at her side.

"Oh, Rarity, the Pony Tones are really gonna make the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser so special," Fluttershy told her happily, "Thank you so much for helping me help the animals."

"Oh yes," said Rarity, "It is wonderful when a plan comes together without any sort of drama, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," said Fluttershy as she giggled as the two ponies shared a friendly nuzzle with each other. Mario and Shenran just smiled at the two while sharing a hoof-bump of their own.

An owl hooted as the nighttime continued, but a few seconds later the sun shot right up into the sky as the rooster crowed to announce a brand new day. Shenran and Fluttershy, the latter carrying Angel on her back, walked through the newly finished grounds for her fund raiser as they approached the stage.

"Good morning, Pony Tones!" said Fluttershy and Shenran together as they saw Mario, Toe-Tapper and Torch Song.

"Morning, Fluttershy," said Torch Song, "same to you Shenran!"

"Actually, we're the Pony Tones minus one tone," said Rarity poked her head out of stage curtain, "Big Mac is inconveniently late. Mario, do you have any idea why your brother would be so late?"

"No clue, Rares," said Mario with a shake of his head. It was then Big Mac arrived, wheezing and snorting as he climbed into the stage.

"Well, there you are!" said Rarity irritably, "Haven't I told you about punctuality?" Big Mac sweated a bit as he opened his mouth to explain.

"Nah-ah!" Rarity cut him off as she used her magic to fix his bow tie, "I don't want to hear it." It was then Rarity blew on her pitch pipe and the five ponies began to sway, except for Big Mac who just looked nervous and stayed quiet. Fluttershy smile, but both Rarity and Shenran looked worried as Big Mac gulped and continued to sweat.

"Big Mac?" said Rarity as the others continued to sway from side to side, "Can you please start the song?"

"Nope," said Big Mac in a croaking tone.

"Big Mac!" Rarity exclaimed, "Did you lose your voice?" Big Mac gulped again.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied nervously. The Pony Tones all gasped, including Fluttershy and Shenran.

"Whatever did you do to cause this?" Rarity asked.

"Well..." Big Mac croaked. It was then a flashback was seen. Several ponies were standing before a stage in the heart of Sweet Apple Acres. On the stage was Applejack as she stood beside a gold trophy with a turkey topper on it.

"Howdy, everypony," said Applejack, "and welcome to the twelfth annual Ponyville turkey call!" The ponies in the crowds cheered as a turkey appeared in the foreground and gobbled.

"Who will take the title this year?" Applejack continued, "Will it be somepony new? Or will the turkey call champion of six years defend his title to make it lucky number seven?" Big Mac stood proudly on the stage wearing six medals around his neck. As Applejack spoke, Pinkie came into view with a dastardly smile on her face, rubbing her fore-hooves together, before she sank back down and disappeared from view.

"We'll find out if you stop your gabbin' and get on with the gobblin'!" Granny Smith called out.

"Alright, everypony! Let's talk turkey!" said Applejack, "Big Mac, you're up!" Big Mac took a large inhale as the flashback ended. Back with the Pony Tones, it didn't take long to figure out how Big Mac lost his voice.

"A...a...a turkey call?" Rarity retorted angrily as she yanked his necktie with her magic, "You lost your voice doing a...a _turkey call_?!" Big Mac just lowered his head in shame.

"Lost his voice _and_ the title," said Pinkie as she bounced in the foreground wearing a gold medal around her neck and doing her turkey call.

"Oh brother," Mario remarked with an eye roll.

"Oh brother indeed!" Rarity snapped as she got into Mario's face, "Care to explain why you didn't convince your brother to not participate in the competition?!"

"Don't blame me!" snorted Mario, "I'm still getting to know my family. I didn't even know Big Mac was the defending champ or that he was going to participate. I was with my wife yesterday. We had a double date with Fluttershy and Shenran!" Rarity groaned.

"Now we can't perform tonight!" said Rarity.

"Wait, what?" said Fluttershy, "No! You have to perform! Otherwise, the fundraiser will be a disaster!"

"Well, we cannot perform tonight with only four voices," said Rarity.

"Why not?" Shenran asked, "Why can't Mario just take Big Mac's place? He knows all the words to Big Mac's part!"

"That might be true," said Rarity, "But Mario's vocal range isn't as strong as Big Mac's when it comes to the lower notes. Besides, it would take rearranging all the music, and we just don't have time. I'm sorry, Fluttershy and Shenran, but I have no remedy for this situation." Fluttershy looked disappointed for a moment but then gasped when she realized something.

"Of course! A remedy!" said Fluttershy, "Follow me!" Fluttershy then took off as Shenran, Big Mac, Rarity, and Mario went after her. Toe-Tapper and Torch Song just shared puzzled looks with each other as they remained in the stage.

Soon, the group had arrived at Zecora's home. Since this was the first time Zecora was meeting Shenran, some introductions were done before the zebra began to examine Big Mac.

"Hmmm," Zecora pondered aloud as she looked inside of Big Mac's mouth.

"Ahhh," Big Mac croaked as the zebra continued her examination.

"Hmmm," Zecora pondered again.

"Ahhh-" Big Mac was then cut off as Zecora closed his mouth.

"I can cure this pony that is hoarse," said Zecora, "but it will take a longer course." Mario groaned while the rest of the group just gave the zebra puzzled looks.

"Uh, come again?" Rarity asked.

"Say what?" Shenran asked, not used to Zecora's rhyming dialect.

"Mm. I can mix a brew that can work just right," Zecora clarified, "but it cannot heal him by tonight."

"Oh no!" said Fluttershy, "Ah! Where are we ever going to find a deep voice to replace Big Mac's?"

"What about Shenran?" Mario asked.

"I'm not _that_ good of a singer," Shenran replied, "I can't sing low notes either and I don't like performing on stage."

"It's true," said Fluttershy sadly, "He's just as shy as I am about it."

"Well, aren't you two the perfect couple," Rarity remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"Rares, be nice," Mario said sternly as Shenran glared, "Twilight and I have both have anxiety after all. All couples share their strengths as well as their weaknesses with each other." Rarity just sighed in annoyance. It was then she noticed Zecora was chuckling to herself.

"Pardon me, Zecora," said Rarity, "but this is no laughing matter! We need a bass voice for the harmonies to work! Without it, the performance will be ruined!"

"Please, forgive my strange elation," said Zecora as she looked at Big Mac, "but I was not laughing at your situation."

"Then what?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Remember when you pony folk stumbled into poison joke?" Zecora explained as a flashback was seen of the Mane seven, except for Mario's balloon body, suffering the side effects of the plant, "Miss Fluttershy had an unusual change, deepening her vocal range."

It was then past Fluttershy said in a deep, male voice: "I don't want to talk about it."

"AAH!" past Mario shrieked as he jumped into Spike's arms.

"Yes, yes!" said Rarity with a smile as she approached the yellow Pegasus, "Your voice became really low, making it sound like..." Fluttershy then gasped.

"Flutterguy!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I think I remember you telling me about that story," said Shenran before adding with a smirk, "I also hear Mario turned into the town's personal parade balloon." Shenran and Fluttershy snickered.

"Oh, let's see what happens when you're affected by poison joke!" Mario warned.

"Don't you _dare_ put that stuff near my precious stallion or I'll give it to you!" Fluttershy warned sternly. Mario just rolled his eyes.

"With these leaves I can mix a brew," Zecora explained as she held a bowl filled with poison joke pedals, "creating the same effect on you."

"Zecora, that's fantastic!" said Rarity excitedly.

"Yes!" said Fluttershy, "I'd do _anything_ for the animals!"

"Why, you'd even appear on stage!" Rarity added.

"Oh. Except that," said Fluttershy.

"Saw that coming," said Mario as Rarity glared at him and then everypony else.

"I just can't bring myself to sing on stage in front of everypony," said Fluttershy as she looked at Angel, who simply gave her a "talk to the paw" gesture.

"Stop it Angel!" Shenran scolded before holding his marefriend with a fore-leg, "It's okay, Flutters, nopony is forcing you to-"

"What if you sang _not_ in front of everypony?" Rarity suggested.

"Huh?" Fluttershy and Shenran said in a puzzled tone.

"What do you mean, Rares?" Mario asked curiously.

"What if Big Mac was _on_ stage," said Rarity, "moving his lips while you're _behind_ the curtains singing his part? It would be just like singing in your house! Nopony would know it was you!"

"I see what you're saying," said Mario, understanding Rarity's idea, "and Shenran can stay with her backstage to help her relax. Sis always said she felt more confident when Shenran was at her side." Shenran gave Fluttershy a smile.

"Even still," said Fluttershy as she turned her head away, "I just don't think I could sing in front of..."

"You must!" Rarity demanded in dramatic fashion as used her magic to pick up Angel, "For the animals!" Angel made a pleading face, with tears and a squeak to boot. Fluttershy just hesitated.

"Flutters, listen to me," Shenran whispered in her ear, "We can still make the fund raiser a success, even without the Pony Tones. Don't let them force you into this. I'll support you whatever you decide." Shenran then kissed her cheek as Fluttershy pondered for a moment.

"Oh...Okay then..." said Fluttershy as she gulped before giving Zecora a determined look, "Mix it up!" Zecora then got to work, Rarity and Mario smiled. Shenran then hugged Fluttershy close.

"I'll be right at your side backstage cheering you on," said Shenran sweetly. Fluttershy gave him a timid smile before they shared a kiss on the lips.

Later that night, the fundraiser was well underway. Most of the town had come to enjoy the activities and possibly adopt an animal of their very own. Backstage, the Pony Tones were getting ready with Fluttershy backstage with her coltfriend at her side.

"Now, do it just like we practiced!" said Rarity in a hushed tone as Fluttershy and Big Mac nodded their heads. Fluttershy then inhaled nervously when Shenran grabbed her fore-hoof and kissed it, making her smile.

"I'm right here my love," said Shenran gently, "You can do it. It's just you and me backstage." He then went to kiss her when Fluttershy put a fore-hoof over his lips to stop him. She gave him a knowing look.

"Oh...right," said Shenran, "I...forgot I can't kiss you in case the potion you drank could affect my voice or...worse. Sorry." Fluttershy just smiled before nuzzling the side of his head, which he returned the gesture. At that moment, Rarity stood at the front of the stage where a crowd of ponies had come to see the performance were chattering excitedly.

"Good evening, citizens of Ponyville!" Rarity said aloud, "I wanted to thank you all for coming out tonight and generously supporting the Ponyville Pet Center! Thanks to your kindness, pets are finding loving homes, and we're sure to meet our fundraising goal!" As Rarity, spoke Dinky was seen with a tortoise, Lyra and her stallion friend had a red bird, Applejack and Apple Bloom gave cousin Goldie Delicious funny looks when she had her saddle bags filled with more cats. Twilight and Pinkie were beside Applejack.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked aloud.

"Probably hidin'," said Applejack dismissively, "You know how much that pony hates the spotlight."

"But she'd have Shenran at her side," said Twilight, "Fluttershy usually has a bit more confidence in herself when he's with her."

"So, with no further ado, please welcome the Pony Tones!" said Rarity as the four other singers came into the stage as some fireflies that had been hanging around the background of the stage lit up. The ponies cheered excitedly as Rarity blew her pitch pipe. Fluttershy and Big Mac both inhaled at the same time.

[Fluttershy (male voice) - Big Mac nervously began to move his lips to match Fluttershy's singing]

 _Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da  
Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah_

[The Pony Tones]

 _Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah)_

[Fluttershy (male voice) - Rarity looked over to Big Mac, who still looked a tad nervous as he tried to get his lips to match Fluttershy's singing. Fluttershy then began to bop to the music with Shenran joining her. In the audience, Spike hopped up and down excitedly.]

 _Trot outside and you see the sunshine  
Something's in the air today  
Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine  
Everything's gonna be a-okay_

[Toe-Tapper, Mario, and Torch Song - The three ponies stepped forward as they sang their part and then stepped back, swaying their heads from side to side. While singing, Mario gave Twilight a wink, making the purple alicorn do a happy squee before pretending to pass out.]

 _If you listen carefully  
On every corner there's a rhythm playing_

[Toe-Tapper, Mario, and Rarity]

 _Then it happens suddenly  
The music take you and you'll_

[The Pony Tones - Toe-Tapper and Big Mac swayed their heads from side to side before all five ponies swayed together. Backstage, Fluttershy and Shenran danced side by side together.]

 _Find you've got the music ( **Rarity** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)  
Got the music in you ( **Rarity** : Oh, you)  
Find you've got the music ( **Rarity** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)  
Got the music in you_

[Fluttershy (male voice) - As Big Mac continued to lip sync, he looked in the direction of Cheerilee, who did a mock faint and smiled at him. Backstage, Fluttershy and Shenran were just enjoying themselves.]

 _Oh, o-o-oh  
Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice  
But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer_

[The Pony Tones - Rarity and Tender just swayed in sync as Fluttershy and Shenran continue their dancing backstage. Then the five singers leaned back in the following order: Torch Song, Big Mac, Mario, Toe-Tapper, and finally Rarity. They then leaned into each other as the song reached its end and the fire flies flew away.]

 _Luckily you have a choice  
When you find you've got the music ( **Rarity** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)  
Got the music in you ( **Rarity** : Oh, you)  
Find you've got the music ( **Rarity** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiind the music)  
Got the music in you_

 _Got the music, got the music in you!_

"Pony Tones! Pony Tones!" The ponies all cheered. Fluttershy just smiled excitedly from behind the curtain as she shared a hug with her coltfriend backstage. The five singers just smiled for the crowds as Fluttershy closed the curtain, still smiling contently with herself.

"I'm so proud of you," said Shenran.

"Thanks," said Fluttershy before putting a fore-hoof over her mouth and blushed since her voice was still low. Shenran chuckled.

"The voice change doesn't bother me," said Shenran, "I love you." Fluttershy smiled back. Outside, a stampede of ponies headed over to clear out the kennel with all the animals available for adoption. Then Spike, Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow approached the stage.

"Pony Tones!" said Twilight, "That was truly amazing!"

"And _you_ sounded better than ever, big brother!" said Applejack. Big Mac just chuckled.

"You were pretty good yourself Mario," Rainbow add, "Never thought I'd see Twilight publicly squeal and pass out over you." Twilight blushed as all but Mario snickered at her. It was then Fluttershy and Shenran tried to quietly sneak away from the stage without being noticed. Of course, this was next to impossible when you know a pink pony named Pinkie, who decided to surprised them by getting in their faces at that very moment.

"Fluttershy, Shenran," said Pinkie, "you two were on the wrong side of the curtain! You totally missed the show!" The other girls looked at the couple curiously as Rarity and Mario exchanged nervous looks with each other.

"Uh, just like a true professional," Rarity explained, "Fluttershy and Shenran were backstage making sure everything ran smoothly!" Rarity then added in a hushed tone to the two Pegasi, "And it was perfect!" Fluttershy smiled timidly in agreement but then her smile widened when she heard Rarity complement her singing. The others smiled as well.

"She sure is," Shenran whispered, making Fluttershy blush. It was then a cream colored Pegasus stallion appeared with a jet back mane and tail. His face had a beard and mustache as well as a pair of glasses and was wearing a black shirt. Next to him was a cream colored Pegasus filly with light brown mane and tail. She was also wearing black glasses, a tiara on her head, and holding a puppy in her fore-legs and she zipped around.

"That was fantastic, Pony Tones!" said the stallion whose name was Nightjar and had a Latin accent.

"My new puppy and I thought it was super-duper crazy good!" said the filly Pegasus who spoke as quickly as she flew with a similar accent to her father. She then showed Fluttershy, Rarity, and Mario her new puppy, who was looking very dizzy.

"Why, thank you!" said Rarity as the filly flew over to her father and firmly nudged his cheek.

"And we were wondering if you would consider performing at my daughter Zipperwhill's cute-ceanera," Nightjar asked.

"Will you? Will you?" Zipperwhill asked excitedly.

"We'd love to!" said Rarity, "When it is? Next week? Next month?"

"Tomorrow!" Nightjar and Zipperwhill said together. Rarity and Mario cringed, along with Big Mac, Fluttershy, and Shenran.

"Oh, gracious, I'm terribly sorry," said Rarity apologetically, "but that's much too last minute."

"Oh no..." said Zipperwhill sadly as she landed next to her father.

"Well...I understand," said Nightjar, not hiding his disappointment as he walked away with Zipperwhill following him a short distance away. Fluttershy and Rarity watched the two Pegasi quietly for a moment.

"Oh Rarity," said Fluttershy in her deep male voice, "we can't disappoint that sweet little filly." Shenran blinked.

"Really?" said Shenran in surprise.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" said Rarity in a hushed tone. Fluttershy just smiled and give Rarity a nod.

The next day, a stage had been set inside the town hall building where Zipperwhill hosted her cute-ceanera. The Pony Tones were already on the stage singing their number.

[The Pony Tones - they sang before Zipperwhill and her party guests. Like before, Fluttershy sang and danced with Shenran backstage behind the curtain. Rarity then raised a fore-leg into the air as she sang a high note, making Zipperwhill and her friends smile excitedly. Then the five singers leaned forward as they finished the song.]

 _When you find you've got the music  
Got the music in you  
Find you've got the music  
Got the music in you_

 _Got the music, got the music in you!_

The foals all cheered excitedly.

"Whoo, yeah, alright!" said Zipperwhill as she zoomed about the crowd and into the foreground, "We got the Pony Tones, we got the Pony Tones!" As Zipperwhill continued to zoom about, the rest of the Pony Tones made their way backstage. Rarity and Fluttershy shared smiles with each other but Fluttershy then flinched and flew quickly into the air when she saw Mayor Mare approach the music group.

"Amazing, Pony Tones!" said Mayor Mare, "And it would be even more amazing if you could perform at my ribbon-cutting ceremony tomorrow!" The five singers shared worried looks with each other.

"Oh, Mayor, we would love to, but..." Rarity said as she cleared her throat while the other singers gave Mayor Mare sheepish smiles. It was then Fluttershy appeared above her hanging upside down and gesturing to Rarity with her head.

"Would you excuse us for a second, Mayor?" Rarity asked.

"Certainly," Mayor Mare replied as she walked away. Rarity smiled nervously as Fluttershy landed beside her.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, you don't have to perform again," said Rarity in a hushed tone.

"She's right," said Shenran in the same tone, "Nopony is forcing you to do this."

"But we wouldn't want to disappoint the Mayor," said Fluttershy. Rarity smirked. Shenran smirked as well as the he and Rarity exchanged looks with each other.

"Well, then..." said Rarity before turning to see Mayor chatting with assistants, "Mayor?" The said mare turned around to face the Pony Tones.

"The Pony Tones will be happy to perform at your ceremony," Rarity said with the rest of the music group smiling. Mayor Mare smiled excitedly in reply. Rarity then looked back at Fluttershy, who was smiling excitedly as Shenran chuckled to himself.

[The Pony Tones - As they harmonized, hey stood behind a brand new stand as Mayor Mare used some golden scissor to cut the ribbon, which marked the stand's grand opening. Beside the stand was a wooden barrel with a hole on the side of it. As Shenran sat next to the barrel, air came out of the hole. Inside the barrel, Fluttershy sang Big Mac part, her wings expanding and contracting to the beat.]

 _Trot outside and see the sunshine  
Something's in the air today  
Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine  
Everything's gonna be a-okay_

As the Pony Tones continued to harmonize in the background, Fluttershy looked through the hole of her barrel and saw Aloe and Lotus Blossom smiling and bouncing on their hooves excitedly. The two spa patrons wasted no time rushing over to Rarity to ask for the group to perform at the spa. Rarity was about to say no when Fluttershy peeked out of her barrel and tapped the marshmallow pony's shoulder.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint the spa patrons," said Fluttershy. Rarity rolled her eyes and smiled. Shenran just smirked as he crossed his fore-legs while looking at his marefriend.

[The Pony Tones - as Aloe and Lotus Blossom tended to their customers, the Pony Tones stood around the edge of the jacuzzi pool as they sang. Under the water was Fluttershy, wearing a deep sea diver's helmet so she could breathe, her singing voice projecting from a tube sticking out from the water surface. Shenran was a short distance away to make sure the surfaced tube didn't go under the water.]

 _If you listen carefully  
On every corner there's a rhythm playing  
Then it happens suddenly  
The music takes you over and you'll_

Once their performance was finished, Cheerilee came to request the group to sing at the school. Fluttershy quickly surfaced behind Rarity, with Shenran standing beside the marshmallow pony.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint the schoolponies," said Fluttershy as Shenran and Rarity smiled.

[The Pony Tones - As the five ponies sang in front of Cheerilee's class, Fluttershy sat in a bush just outside as the rest of the students just swayed their heads to the music. Shenran then noticed Fluttershy was shaking her back end and raising her fore-legs into the air as she enjoyed herself outside. Shenran did his best to suppress a chuckle. He didn't notice that Big Mac was sweating because Fluttershy was getting a little too passionate with her singing. Fluttershy then let herself sink into her bush in a zig-zag like motion.]

 _Find you've got the music  
Find it in your heart, you can  
Find it, oh yeah  
Got the music in you now_

 _Got the music, got the music in you_!

The young ponies all cheered excitedly. Fluttershy quickly peeked inside before quickly disappearing out of sight as the five singers smiled for the class. Rarity and Shenran both looked in Fluttershy's direction and smiled.

One night, there was a long line of ponies standing to get inside of Sugarcube Corner. The reason was because the Pony Tones were going to perform there. Spike, wearing extra large shades, held a clipboard at the entrance to see who was on the list and who wasn't. Spike had just allowed Golden Harvest to enter when Fluttershy looked out of the window and smiled excitedly. Shenran just stood a short distance away with a content smile on his face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Shenran cheerfully, "Is my girl ready for another _behind the scenes_ performance?" Fluttershy just nodded as she walked up to him and nuzzling her head under his chin.

"I don't think it will be much longer before you are able to actually sing in front of everypony," Shenran added as he held Fluttershy close. Fluttershy pulled away abruptly, giving Shenran a fearful look.

"I'm sorry," said Shenran sadly, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just believe that you can. You look so happy when you sing and you have so much fun too. I think if you just enjoyed yourself, you wouldn't be worried about the audience." Fluttershy sighed.

"I. Am. Not. Ready," Fluttershy told him, her lower voice making her sound far more stern than she intended.

"Alright," said Shenran, "I know you'll get there someday." Fluttershy felt better as she nodded in agreement.

"That's what I love about you Shenran," said Fluttershy, "You're encouraging but you let me go at my own pace. You don't try to overwhelm me like everypony else does." Shenran hummed as he approached her.

"You do understand though," said Shenran in a serious tone, "if it was an emergency or dire circumstance, that I will have to push you to do something outside your comfort zone. Not because I want to upset or overwhelm you, but because I know you can do it. Right?" Fluttershy gave a slow nod.

"I understand," said Fluttershy. Shenran kissed her fore-head to make her smile again. It was then Big Mac, Mario, and Rarity approached the Pegasi couple.

"Fluttershy, we must talk to you," said Rarity, "Big Mac's voice is all better!"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac with a smile.

"Now you can bathe in the poison joke antidote and sound like your lovely self again," said Rarity, "I'm sure Shenran misses your cute voice." Shenran said nothing as he looked at his marefriend. She was looking very sad.

"It's just...I didn't know that last performance was my _last_ performance," said Fluttershy sadly, "C'mon, Shenran." Shenran wrapped a fore-leg around her as they walked away. Rarity, Mario, and Big Mac shared looks with each other.

"Fluttershy, Shenran, stop!" said Rarity. Rarity waited for Fluttershy and Shenran to look back at her before facing Big Mac, "Would it be okay if Fluttershy sang for you one last time?"

"Hmm," Big Mac pondered. Fluttershy gave him a pouty face, pleading with him to say yes with her eyes.

"Can you really say no to _that_ face?" Shenran asked.

"I can," Mario remarked, "Whoa!" Mario yelped he ducked to avoid a rolling pin that nearly clocked him in the head. Despite chucking the kitchen utensil herself, Fluttershy maintained her pouty face. Big Mac chuckled and smiled at Fluttershy.

"Eeyup," he answered, making Fluttershy smile excitedly before she hovered between Rarity and Big Mac to give them both a group hug. The two ponies smiled back as Mario approached.

"A little word of advice Sis," said Mario, then flinching when Fluttershy shot him a glare, "I'm serious! Big Mac was feeling a little flustered last performance since you got _really_ enthusiastic when you were singing. Try to control your emotions a bit otherwise Big Mac won't be able to keep up with you and they'll figure out that Big Mac is lip-syncing. I think you can figure out what could happen after that." Fluttershy blinked and then nodded in agreement.

[Fluttershy (male voice) - Once the curtain closed backstage and the five singers began to song. Fluttershy literally poured her heart and soul into her singing as the crowds, which included the rest of the Mane seven, watched the performance. Big Mac looked very overwhelmed trying to keep up with the now overly-energetic Fluttershy. Shenran looked worried as Fluttershy was now grandstanding backstage. Back at the front of the stage, the other singers noticed how flustered Big Mac was getting. Just as Fluttershy hovered into the air, Shenran grabbed her fore-hooves to try and calm her down, but Fluttershy did a fast twirl, sending Shenran spinning and flying into the back wall, dazing him as he landed on the floor. She then shoved her fore-hooves into the curtain, knocking Big Mac forward. Mario made a discreet eye roll, knowing Fluttershy had lost control of her emotions again.]

 _Hey, find it, oh why, you can find it  
In your heart, yeah, find the music, yeah  
It's in you right now_! _Oh, yeah_! _  
You can find the music_!

Then it happened.

Fluttershy hovered higher into the air as she continued to sing and dance. Her back end then bumped into the metal bar that was holding the curtain up, knocking the curtain over the five singers. The spotlight then shifted over to Fluttershy, who hadn't noticed that everypony was now watching her. Shenran shook his head to recover and saw the mess in front of him as the music stopped.

"Uh-oh," Shenran groaned.

" _Yeah, yeah, I love the music, ye_ -" Fluttershy sang as she did the moonwalk on all fours in the air. Then she opened her eyes and saw everypony starting at her. Fluttershy's jaw dropped. the crowds were just as shocked.

" _Fluttershy_?!" the rest of the Mane seven exclaimed. Fluttershy looked at the crowd fearfully as she tried to hide behind her tail and sank slowly to the floor. Rarity, Big Mac, and then Mario peeked out of the curtain to see that the yellow Pegasus was now in the spotlight. Mario could see just how terrified Fluttershy looked. The crowds just stared but then cheered for her. But poor Fluttershy didn't hear the praise. In her state of fear, she saw herself surrounded in darkness as eerie looking faces were now cheering for her, but laughing at her mockingly. Shenran held Fluttershy close when he saw his marefriend was literally having a panic attack.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart," Shenran pleaded as he held her, tears streaming down his face, "it's okay! You'll be okay!" Poor Fluttershy began to crying loudly, shoved Shenran off, and she ran through the side door and out of Sugarcube Corner.

"Fluttershy!" Shenran croaked as he flew after her. Mario watched them both disappear as Big Mac and Rarity stood behind him.

"Big Mac, you got some 'splainin' to do!" Applejack demanded as she got into the eldest bother's face. Rarity smiled nervously and backed away. Mario said nothing but just kept looking in the direction Fluttershy and Shenran had taken off. Applejack and Big Mac just shared blunt looks with each other as Applejack asked the questions and Big Mac replied in his usual manner.

"Turkey call?"

"Eeyup"

"Trash your voice?"

"Eeyup"

"Zecora remedy?"

"Eeyup"

"Not quick enough?"

"Nnope"

"Needed a deep voice?"

"Eeyup"

"Poison joke?"

"Eeyup"

"Flutterguy?"

"Eeyup"

"Better now?"

"Eeyup"

"And that shy filly was livin' her dream in the shadows because she couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight?"

"Eeyup"

"Well for corn's sake!" said Applejack to everypony else, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" said Twilight as she walked up to her husband, who still had a sad look on his face. Twilight then took notice that his eyes seemed distant as well as watery.

"You understand what she's going through don't you," said Twilight, "You're stage fright when you were in theatre troupe was just as bad wasn't it?" Mario nodded as Applejack wrapped a fore-leg around his shoulders.

"Then let's go help Fluttershy," said Applejack gently. Mario nodded as the group jumped off the stage and headed out of Sugarcube Corner.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy? You in here?" Twilight asked.

"Nopony home but us critters," somepony shouted.

"Shenran, let us in," said Mario, "we've come to help." Shenran opened the door, his eyes red from crying. He then sniffled as he gestured for the group to come in.

"I don't think she'll come down right away," said Shenran sadly, "She's taking that antidote bath at the moment. I'm just down here making sure she isn't disturbed..." Shenran then grabbed Pinkie and held her close.

"Hey!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I don't trust you to leave her alone!" Shenran said sternly. The others just gave him funny looks as Mario and Twilight approached the staircase to the second floor.

"Flutters, you up there?" Mario asked gently.

"Yes...I'm here," said Fluttershy quietly as she hovered out of her bathroom, which was filled with stream. Her voice was now back to normal and she had a towel wrapped around her mane.

"That was totally unbelievable!" said Pinkie as she somehow used her hooves to scale the wall leading the second floor where Fluttershy was.

" _What the_ -" Shenran exclaimed when he saw Pinkie on the wall, "I was holding Pinkie this whole-" Shenran then looked under his fore-leg to see that he actually had a life-size balloon Pinkie under his fore-leg instead. Shenran just squeaked in shock and confusion when Rainbow hovered up to him.

"Shenran, it's Pinkie Pie, don't question it," the blue Pegasus told him. Shenran snorted as he tossed the Pinkie balloon away from himself in disgust.

"I mean, the curtains came up and there you were," Pinkie continued as she reached the top of the balcony railing and got into Fluttershy's face, "singing in front of everypony! And you know, I don't think anypony was jealous, 'cause there certainly wasn't an _angry_ _mob_!" Pinkie waved her fore-legs in the air, making Fluttershy lean away and wince before Pinkie fell down below, but then reappeared on the balcony a second later before Shenran could grab her and tape up her mouth.

"But it must have been _horrible_ standing there on stage, all eyes _glued_ directly on you!" said Pinkie as Fluttershy just stared into space with her jaw open as the others just watched worriedly. Except for Mario, who face-hoofed himself, and Shenran, who was seething with rage.

"It was like you were living your own personal worst nightmare!" Pinkie finished as she pushed her nose into Fluttershy's and leaned forward to make Fluttershy tumble into her back. Fluttershy was now crying.

"It was," Fluttershy sobbed before running down the stairs and out of the house.

"Fluttershy, come back!" Shenran called before he and the others all gave Pinkie dirty looks.

"What? Too much?" Pinkie asked cluelessly as she hung over the second floor railing.

"No, I'd say too little," said Shenran sarcastically as he hovered up to her before snapping at her sternly, " _Of course it was too much you dummy_!" He then heard Fluttershy sobbing outside as she ran away from her house as fast as her hooves could take her.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Shenran called out and went after her, followed by Applejack and Rainbow.

"What Pinkie meant to say is that you were really great!" said Twilight before taking off after the yellow Pegasus.

"And that you are a wonderful singer!" Mario added as he followed pursuit.

"Wait!" said Pinkie as she walked out of the house, "Didn't I say that?"

"Hardly!" Rarity snapped as she ran after the others.

"Whoops," said Pinkie before shouting as she ran to catch up with the group, " _You were great_!" Fluttershy just continued running through the town, crying and panting out of breath as she did so.

"You totally blew my mind!" said Rainbow as she hovered beside Fluttershy, but the yellow Pegasus rushed ahead of her until Applejack got in front of her, making Fluttershy skid to a stop.

"Incredible!" said Applejack as Fluttershy jumped into the air. The yellow Pegasus then sat on the edge of a rooftop covering her face with her fore-hooves.

"Though, no offense..." said Pinkie as she appeared in front of the yellow Pegasus, "you kind of sounded like a dude." Fluttershy burst into tears once again before taking off. Twilight, Mario, Rainbow, and Shenran all gave Pinkie death glares.

"Uh, a great-sounding dude!" Pinkie called out, trying to do damage control, but Fluttershy kept running and crying into the foreground before she finally came to a stop. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, thank you all," said Fluttershy, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Because I've never going to sing in front of anypony ever again." Everypony gasped in shock and exclamation.

"No!" Shenran said in devastation before they all ran after Fluttershy and Pinkie managed to jump from the two story rooftop to the ground below safely.

"Can we please stop running?" Rarity begged.

"Fluttershy, please stop!" Shenran called out in the same tone, "Let us help you! Let me help you! I love you!" Fluttershy then came to the front of an empty stage, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Once everypony else had caught up, Rarity walked up to her.

"I just don't understand _why_ , Fluttershy," said Rarity as she walked up to the yellow Pegasus, "After all, _you're_ the one that wanted the Pony Tones to sing for every silly thing that was requested of us."

"She's right, Sis," said Mario, "And as long as nopony saw you, you really were coming out of your shell. And you were having fun too."

"You mean, you knew I really wanted to perform?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"Of course I knew!" said Rarity.

"It was pretty obvious, Fluttershy," said Shenran.

"Oh..." said Fluttershy quietly as she looked at the ground and Shenran hugged her. Fluttershy just leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And, for all her babbling, Pinkie Pie was right about one thing," said Rarity, making the pink pony blink.

"Only _one_?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You're lucky Rarity even found anything at all, big mouth!" Shenran retorted sternly.

"When that curtain fell, and everypony saw you singing, you lived your worst nightmare!" said Rarity in dramatic fashion as she stood on the stage before adding in a simple tone, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy said before she buried her face into her fore-hooves and began to cry again.

"Oh, Flutters," said Shenran gently as he held her until she calmed down a bit.

"Well, what was so bad about it?" Twilight asked as she approached the yellow Pegasus.

"The thunderous applause?" Rainbow asked from the couple's left.

"The praise for your fantastic singin'?" Applejack asked from the couple's right.

"The _screaming fans_?!" Pinkie asked as she got into Fluttershy's face, making her jump into the air and land on the stage. Shenran growled angrily and was about to give Pinkie a piece of his mind when Mario held a fore-hoof to stop him.

"Cool it, Shenran," said Mario, "I'll deal with Pinkie later." Shenran just glared at Pinkie as Mario then hovered over to Fluttershy and stood next to her.

"And I supposed you know what I'm dealing with," said Fluttershy, "You don't know everything about my fears and anxiety, Mario Star!" Mario just hummed.

"I never said I did," said Mario, "but I know what it's like to be afraid of having such a large crowd watching you perform. The fear of messin' up so badly that everypony laughs at you and makes you feel completely useless. Even if they do think you did a great job, that fear is so strong that it's all you can think about. The fact of the matter is, you don't like being the center of attention. Because whenever you are, all ponies seem to do is tear you apart from the inside, making you wish you were never born." Fluttershy slowly began to break down as her tears were now pouring even faster than before as she bit her lip.

"Mario, what are you doing?!" Shenran said angrily from below.

"He's relating to her," said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof on his shoulder, "Just let Mario speak."

"Pony just don't understand us, Fluttershy," said Mario, "We have social anxiety. It's not just something that we can wish away and overcome at the tap of a hoof. It's our flaw. It's a part of who we are and certain situations are just going to terrify us more than others. For both of us, its performing in front of crowds. It doesn't help that we were bullied either. I mean...what pony wants to be put in a position where ponies can mock, tease, and put you down at will? It's hard enough to believe in yourself as it is."

"But you're still far stronger than me," Fluttershy sobbed, "You actually found the courage to perform on stage in front of everypony!"

"But it took me a _long_ time to get where I am now," Mario replied, "even now, that fear is still there. I used to think that I had to keep pressuring myself it in order to get over my fears, but that is the wrong way of thinking. It's a losing battle because you're so focused and afraid of feeling that fear that you end up letting it get the better of you. Then you feel like you're stuck and never making any real progress. Even if your friends are seeing success, you still feel like you failed."

"Then what do I do?" Fluttershy asked in a broken tone, "I don't know what to do..." Fluttershy cried harder as Mario let Fluttershy shed her tears on his shoulder. Shenran just shed worried tears as Twilight gently rubbed his back. Shenran wanted to more than anything to be the one to comfort her, but stayed put since he could see Mario was helping her.

"You need to change your approach," said Mario, "Instead of thinking you have to not feel that fear. Think of ways on how you can deal with that fear. Focus on the positive rather than the negative. Don't think of all the ponies who could criticize or get jealous of you. Think of everypony who loves you and will support you no matter how you perform. Remember that you are doing something that you enjoy. Something you have talent in and just have fun. Don't put so much pressure on yourself to perform at your best, but just perform from your heart. Even if the worst happens to you and you do get laughed at, you can know in your heart that there are seven ponies who will be waiting for you when you get off stage..."

"...and they will help you get back on your hooves," Shenran continued, understand what Mario was saying, "To give you a hug, a shoulder to cry on, and to remind you of the most important thing of all."

"What might that be?" Fluttershy asked curiously as she dried her eyes with a fore-hoof.

"You faced your worst nightmare," said Mario, "and you came out of it in one peace."

"There's always next time," said Shenran, "because my Princess isn't a quitter. Even if she doesn't have the courage, she has the _determination_ to try again." Fluttershy looked at Mario, then Rarity, and then at her friends, each of them giving her supportive smiles. Fluttershy smiled back as Shenran floated to the stage to give Fluttershy a hug, but to his surprise she held up a fore-hoof to stop him.

"What's wrong, Flutters?" Shenran asked curiously.

"I owe you an apology," said Fluttershy sadly, "For pushing you away and running away from you."

"It's okay Fluttershy," said Shenran, "I know when you scared and panicky. You just wanted your personal space. I can respect that." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Why do you even wanna love somepony like me?" Fluttershy asked sadly, "I'm not strong, I'm not brave, and I struggle so much with believing in myself! You deserve so much better than me!" Shenran looked at her sternly.

"So...you're breaking up with me?" Shenran asked.

"No!" Fluttershy yelped, "I'm just saying if _you_ wanted to break up with me, I won't stop you." Fluttershy looked away before she heard sniffling. She turned to see Shenran in tears.

"I don't wanna break up with you," he croaked, "You're my special somepony! I love you so much!"

"But there are so many better and stronger and prettier..."

"I don't want better, I want _you_!" Shenran retorted as he cut Fluttershy off. Fluttershy just looked stunned as she felt her eyes water once again. It would seem unrealistic, but Fluttershy's eyes held more tears then the average pony. She did flood her own living room during the Gabby Gums incident by crying non-stop for over a day.

"You're everything I want in a mare," Shenran continued, "Your kind, sweet, loving, caring, and absolutely beautiful."

"But I have issues," Fluttershy protested.

"We all do, Flutters," said Shenran, "Remember that I'm a very shy pony too. I understand how scary it can be to come out of your shell. But I am willing to help you find your confidence and inner strength, even if it takes the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever." Fluttershy was deeply touched as a single tear streamed down her cheek. Shenran kissed it away, making her giggle. The others awed at the sight.

"You...you really want to be with me forever?" Fluttershy asked. Shenran smiled and then did something that made the five other girls squeal so loudly that Mario had to cover his ears.

Shenran got down on one fore-knee, making Fluttershy gasp and cover her mouth with both her fore-hooves.

"Does this answer your question, my princess?" said Shenran as he used his other fore-hoof to present Fluttershy with a hand crafted betrothal necklace, which had a soft pink ribbon with the pendant made out of a pure gold shield that had in the center a custom cut pink diamond in the shape of a butterfly, "Fluttershy, will you marry me?" Fluttershy then shocked everypony by running off a few steps before stopping herself. Everypony looked worried as Shenran looked heartbroken. After what felt like an eternity Fluttershy came back, sobbing heavily as a large smile was across her face.

"Yes! Yes! _I will marry you_!" Fluttershy sobbed and began to wail, but they all could tell they were tears of pure joy. Shenran smiled as he shed tears of his own and tied the betrothal necklace around his fiancé's neck and held her close as they cried together. The others smiled until they heard somepony sniffling. They all looked up to see that Rainbow was crying. Rainbow then noticed everypony looking at her.

"W-w-what?!" Rainbow asked defensively and sniffled again, "That was romantic, okay! D-d-don't judge me!" Rainbow sniffled again, feeling rather embarassed. The others just smiled as the engaged couple pulled away and Fluttershy admired her necklace.

"Did you make this for me?" Fluttershy asked.

"With help from Rarity," said Shenran, "The pink ribbon was my mother's."

"Really?" said Fluttershy surprised.

"Yes," said Shenran, "My mother got very sick when I was a foal and she always wore that ribbon in her mane. She was very beautiful." Shenran sniffled a bit before recomposing herself. Some of the others were shedding a few tears as well.

"When she passed, she gave me this ribbon," Shenran continued, "She told me that when I find my special somepony to give her this ribbon, because it would be her way of saying that she loves you too." Fluttershy smiled as she held a fore-hoof to the pendent, deeply touched that Shenran would give her something that contained his mother's love.

The next day, the stage was set up just outside Fluttershy's cottage. With lots of encouragement, Fluttershy found the courage to try singing on stage. She was now wearing her own Pony Tones outfit and had also been made the lead vocalist while the other five ponies were her background singers.

[Fluttershy - She sang solo as the others appeared around her and sang in the background. They then stick their heads forward to make a circle. Fluttershy then stood in the foreground as the other stood in the background. Fluttershy then rose into the air.]

 _There's music in the treetops  
And there's music in the vale  
And all around the music fills the sky  
There's music by the river  
And there's music in the grass  
And the music makes your heart soar in reply_

[The Pony Tones]

 _When you find you've got the music_

[Fluttershy - She then landed on the front of the stage as Rarity, Toe-Tapper, Mario, Big Mac, and Torch Song appeared in sequence beside her.]

 _You've got to look inside and find_

[The Pony Tones]

 _Find you've got the music_

[Fluttershy]

 _The music deep inside yoooooooooooooooooooou_

[The Pony Tones - The group then stood in a V formation with Fluttershy at the front tip.]

 _Find you got the music_

[Fluttershy - Her eyes sparkled as she smiled to the crowd, making Shenran put a hoof over his heart while shedding happy tears.]

 _'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it_

[The Pony Tones]

 _Find you've got the music_

[Fluttershy - She then stood on her hind legs with her fore-hooves in the air while surrounded by the other five singers.]

 _You've gonna find it, gonna find_

[The Pony Tones - As they finished the song, they posed with Fluttershy in the center as she fluttered her wings. They then pointed a fore-hoof at Fluttershy as she smiled.]

 _You've got the music  
Got the music. got the music  
Got the music in you_!

The rest of the Mane Seven, actually they are now considered the Mane Eight, cheered for the Pony Tones as well as several of Fluttershy, and now Shenran's, animal friends. Fluttershy just smiled bashfully as Shenran hovered beside his fiancé.

"You sang to beautifully my love," Shenran said happily, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," said Fluttershy as they shared a quick kiss.

"You did it, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow excitedly as she hovered at the left of the couple.

"See? That wasn't so bad," said Applejack as she stood at the couple's right.

"And you didn't look completely petrified by the fact that we we're all staring at you at all!" Pinkie interjected as she jumped into the air, but was then grabbed by Twilight's magic and set back down on the ground, as Twilight, Mario, and Shenran gave her both death glares.

"How do you feel?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Surprisingly...okay!" said Fluttershy.

"See my love?" said Shenran, "You're already getting better at handling your stage fright."

"Thanks to my lovable fiancé and all my friends," Fluttershy replied as she nuzzled Shenran's cheek.

"Fantastic," said Rarity as she stood before the yellow Pegasus with the rest of the singers behind her, "because the Pony Tones have been booked for the Apple Family Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire!"

"Oh, no..." said Fluttershy, "I couldn't do that!" She then ducked behind the curtain, leaving everypony except Shenran agape.

"How come?" asked Applejack.

"Seriously?" said Rainbow.

"For real?" Pinkie added.

"Come on, Fluttershy..." said Twilight.

"Everypony stop!" said Mario, "Fluttershy isn't saying she can't sing in front of a crowd."

"She still needs time to build her confidence up for something like that," said Shenran.

"They're right," said Fluttershy as she peeked out of the curtain, "I'll get there someday. But for now...baby steps, everypony. Baby steps." The rest of the Mane eight gathered around her and smiled supportively.

Later on, Fluttershy and Shenran sat on the stage as Fluttershy wrote her journal entry and had her betrothal necklace on.

" _Sometimes,_ " Fluttershy wrote, " _being afraid can stop you from doing something that you love, but hiding behind those fears means you're only hiding from your true self. It's much better to face those fears so you can shine and be the best pony you can possibly be._ "

"Well said, my love," said Shenran as he kissed his fiancé's ear, making her giggle.

"Why don't you add a little something you learned into the journal?" Fluttershy asked, "I can ask Mario to add his input later."

"Well...if you think my words would help," said Shenran, feeling a little hesitant.

"Of course," said Fluttershy, "you're part of the group now. I think you deserve to be in the friendship journal and Twilight and Mario would agree." Shenran chuckled as he took the pencil.

" _It is important to remember that when you do face your fears_ ," Shenran wrote, " _that you don't always have to face them alone. Your friends will always be there encourage you and give you strength and confidence to face your fears. True friends will always support you no matter what your fears are and they will always be there to help you conquer them._ " Fluttershy clapped happily, pleased with Shenran's addition when a little birdie appeared and started singing. Fluttershy then vocalized with the bird as Shenran watched with a smile on his face. It was then he noticed a certain pink pony standing nearby. Her mane had lost a good amount of poofiness and she looked very sad and nervous.

"What do you want?" Shenran demanded sternly since he was still angry with her for upsetting his fiancé. Pinkie's eyes watered as she fought the urge to run away.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy scolded, "I would like to have a moment alone with Pinkie please. Plus it's time for the animals to have their afternoon snacks. Can you please take care of that for me, sweetheart?" Shenran didn't want to leave but Fluttershy's firm look showed that she was asking him to trust her. Shenran didn't resist giving Pinkie the stink eye before flying back to Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkie just stayed quiet for a moment before she decided to speak.

"Fluttershy," she said sadly, "I owe you a really big apology."

"For what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For the awful things I said to you," said Pinkie, "I really wasn't trying to sound cruel. I thought that by listing all the things you we're afraid of that you had found a way to not let them bother you anymore. I didn't realize that I was only making you feel more terrified by doing that. Twilight and Mario had to give me a long talk to help me understand that I was hurting you more than being helpful. Now I'm feeling really awful about it, especially since I kept doing that over and over again. I still can't believe I openly said you sounded like a dude, even I knew that wasn't very nice! Ugh, and to think I had to be pulled aside to even realize I was being mean? I must look so stupid to everypony!" Pinkie groaned as she looked at the ground. Fluttershy then hovered next to the pink pony.

"It's okay, Pinkie," said Fluttershy, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and you're not stupid."

"Yes I am!" said Pinkie sadly, "I hate the fact that I can be so clueless sometimes! It really hurts me that sometimes ponies think that I'm just mean and annoying. All I wanna do is make others happy and when I mess up like this it really makes me feel like...I...I..." Pinkie began cry.

"Pinkie..."

"I've been trying so hard!" Pinkie sobbed, "I've been trying to tone my energy down and be more considerate of others and understanding what makes them happy, but I feel like I just took a huge step backwards." Fluttershy smiled as she gave Pinkie a gentle hug.

"Please don't cry Pinkie" said Fluttershy in a soft and comforting tone, "I forgive you."

"How can you?" Pinkie hiccupped, "I made you cry. Several times!"

"Because I know you didn't say those mean things on purpose," said Fluttershy before taking a deep breath since she found saying this next part difficult, "Your problem is that sometimes you speak without thinking about how your words might affect others. I know you like to get excited and all, but you need to try harder not to let that excitement get the best of you."

"I know, I know!" Pinkie said in frustration, "but when I get that excited, it's really hard for me to contain my energy. It's so frustrating that I just can't seem to keep my energy under control and I end doing stuff like this and making a mess of things!"

"I know Pinkie," said Fluttershy, "it's like my own fear. It can feel like no matter how hard we try, we don't seem to be making such progress, but it doesn't mean we're not learning from our mistakes. So you had to take one step forward, two steps back. It happens to all of us. Just remember that even when you stumble, you have friends who will help you recover because they love and support you." Pinkie sniffled as she wipe her eyes.

"Thanks Fluttershy," said Pinkie, "I really hope you do manage to find a way to face your stage fright. I wanna see you sing in front of crowd and they can..." Pinkie then covered her mouth before she could say anything hurtful, "...umm...that's it! Nothing else!" Pinkie smiled nervously as Fluttershy giggled.

"See? You are strong enough to stop yourself," Fluttershy replied. Pinkie smiled back as the two shared a hug. Shenran saw the two embrace from a nearby window and smiled. He was glad things were okay when Angel hopped up next to him and gave some squeaks.

"You're right Angel," said Shenran, "I was angry with Pinkie, but even I know she isn't perfect and that she didn't mean to be so hurtful." Angel squeaked again, making Shenran chuckle.

"Hey, I wanna marry your mom," said Shenran to the white bunny, "putting up with Pinkie's randomness is a small price to pay. Besides, I really like being here in Ponyville. Everypony is so friendly and it's nice to have so many good friends living close by. I can understand why Mario loves living here. This place certainly feels like home..." Shenran then sighed as he saw the heart of the town in the horizon.

"...and soon..." he said softly, "I'll be able to call it home too."

 **Okay, I have wonder how many readers got their minds blown in this chapter. I originally was going to wait til season 5 for Shenran to propose, but alot of fans seem to like having him in the story and as part of the Mane seven.**

 **Plus Shenran did a betrothal necklace since Fluttershy doesn't have a horn for a engagement ring and I still don't get how a non-unicorn would wear a wedding ring unless the band was on their fore-hoof. Either way, the betrothal necklace sounded much more genuine and heartfelt.**

 **As for when the wedding will be, it won't be for awhile. Shenran has some loose ends to take care of in the Crystal Empire first and he's still on duty under Princess Cadance. If it will help, the wedding will NOT be until after the Tirek Arc.**

 **One of the biggest issues that I felt this episode had was not having Pinkie apologize for her unintentional bad behavior. I feel that if they had just given Pinkie a moment to realize her mistakes and apologize, maybe she wouldn't have been viewed so negatively by the fans. Every pony has had at least one episode where they've shown themselves at their worst. (Twilight included if you've seen that one episode in Season 8).**

 **Next time Mario and Twilight will have to deal with fan ponies!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	84. Twilight Time

Twilight Time

 _Pony's Log Number 415: It never occurred to me or my wife that three little fillies would use their connection to us for their own selfish gain. Of course it doesn't help that two certain "fan fillies" encouraged them to do so..._

One day at the Library, Mario and Twilight had invited the Cutie Mark Crusaders to a very special session, which was later dubbed as Twilight Time. Why wasn't Mario's name included you might ask? Well, he was the one who came up with the name. Since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had been struggling to find their special talents and their cutie marks, Twilight and Mario had offered to help them discover their talents, hoping that maybe they would learn a talent that would lead them to discovering their cutie marks. Since their own efforts had come up dry, the three fillies were more than willing to try a new route. Plus the fact they got to spend time with Mario and Twilight wasn't a bad bonus either. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were more than happy that they had one less filly having a crush on Mario. Apple Bloom enjoyed spending time with her big brother and sister in law. Little known fact: Mario had asked Apple Bloom to not to tell anypony about them being related at school. He figured the news would come to light on its own or he would reveal it himself when the time was right.

For the moment, Twilight was pacing before the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the three fillies sat on the floor. Mario was sitting beside Apple Bloom, giving his little sister a hug just cause he loved her.

"Uh, Sweetie Belle," said Twilight, "maybe we should run through the steps another few times before you try it on your own."

"Nope," said Sweetie Belle as she stood up, "Ready to give it a shot!" Twilight then looked at the broom that was set against the wall behind her.

"Okay then!" said Twilight. Mario then put a fore-hoof around the marshmallow filly.

"Remember Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "Concentrate on the object. Feel, don't think. Use your magic as an extension of yourself and remember to relax."

"And may the Force be with you," Scootaloo added, earning a glare from Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, "What? What he said reminded me of the Pony Wars books he got me into reading!" Mario chuckled, grateful he had another fan of the book series. Sweetie Belle said nothing as Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. Sweetie Belle began to concentrate, causing her horn to spark a bit. The broom was soon encased on a lime green glow, shaking a bit as Sweetie Belle tried to lift it with her magic. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom smiled excitedly, even Mario smiled as well. Sweetie Belle was soon sweating and she began to concentrate intensively.

"Can't seem...to...!" Sweetie Belle strained as she raised her neck in the air so quickly that it made a loud click, causing her to let go of the broom and it toppled over.

"Think I threw my neck out..." Sweetie Belle grunted and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Aw, you're okay," said Scootaloo as she and Apple Bloom stood beside their friend.

"A little more magic practice and liftin' brooms'll be a cinch," said Apple Bloom.

"I doubt it," said Sweetie Belle dejectedly, "That thing weighs a ton."

"For the moment," said Mario, "But in time, using your magic to lift and pick up objects will become like second nature for you. Plus the more objects you learn to move, the size of the object won't matter as much."

"Tell that to my neck," said Sweetie Belle when Mario began to use a fore-hoof to message the tense spot on her neck, "Oooh, that's feels so good! Twilight, I'm so jealous that you get these from him all the time!"

"Not all the time," said Twilight with a small giggle, "But Mario does take good care of me. He's a really great husband."

"Glad to hear I'm doing my job well," said Mario as he continued messaging Sweetie Belle's neck a little more, "You're a great wife, Twilight. I love you."

"I love you too," said Twilight. The Cutie Mark Crusaders awed. It was then Spike came inside.

"Hey, has anypony seen my-" Spike then saw the broom on the floor, "Oh, there it is." Spike picked up the broom, twirled it quickly before he started using to sweep and whistle at the same time.

"Hmph," said Sweetie Belle as she sat down, "I'll never get my cutie mark for this..."

"Maybe not," said Twilight, "But I'm happy to keep helping you learn just for the fun of it as long as you like."

"True," said Mario, "plus you should be able to use your magic to pick up and move object about by now. I can't believe Rarity never bothered to teach you herself! I can't believe I never noticed you don't use your magic at all either."

"It's okay, Mario," said Sweetie Belle, "My parents are never around and Rarity is super busy."

"That's still no excuse," said Mario, "I did say I would look out for you."

"Well, you're helping me now," said Sweetie Belle, "Not your fault I'm too dumb to figure this out."

"Don't say that, Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "Have Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon been picking on you still?"

"Surprisingly, since we defeated them in that turn battle, they've backed off...mostly," said Apple Bloom.

"Mostly?" Mario asked skeptically.

"They still like to brag and show off and rub it in our faces," said Scootaloo, "they think they're so special because their rich...and have their cutie marks."

"I know how that feels," said Mario with an eye roll, "nothing much I can do about _that_ I'm afraid." Spike just continued sweeping until he came across some parts on the floor.

"Hey, who's gonna clean up this mess?" Spike called out.

"This is no mess!" said Scootaloo.

"It is organized chaos, darling!" Mario said snootily, pretending to sound like Rarity and earning a chuckled from the three fillies.

"Good one, Mario," said Scootaloo with a giggle, "These are the carefully arranged pieces of a unicycle I took apart and will be putting back together...as soon as Twilight or Mario show me how." Scootaloo gave them both a squee and smile.

"Scootaloo, I already told you I won't show you how," said Twilight, "but I'll help you find the instructions so you can figure it out yourself." Twilight's answer wiped the smile off of Scootaloo's face.

"Ugh, I hate research!" Scootaloo groaned as she walked over to the numerous bookcases with a huff.

"To your left, third shelf from the bottom," Twilight told her, "You'll find it in no time."

"Thanks so much for helpin' us all learn these new skills, Twilight and Mario," said Apple Bloom as she walked up to the purple alicorn.

"Always glad to pass on my love of learning for learning's sake," said Twilight as Scootaloo climbed a ladder behind her, "Plus I enjoy spending time with my sister-in-law and her friends." Apple Bloom giggled before sighing to herself.

"Only I'm afraid I'll never get the hang of this potion-makin'," said Apple Bloom as she walked over to a set-up chemistry set where a potted plant was placed under a tap.

"Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula I gave you?" Twilight asked.

"Well...uh...more or less," said Apple Bloom hesitantly, tipping the potted plant a bit but not enough to make it topple over.

"Well, let's try it out on this apple seedling and see how we do," said Twilight as Mario sat beside his wife. Apple Bloom looked worried as she pulled down on the tap as a droplet of sticky potion came out. As soon as the droplet landed in the pot, it exploded into dust, making Mario and Twilight cough as they fanned off the smoke. The plant appeared to bloom but started having a coughing fit. Apple Bloom looked rather uneasy as Twilight and Mario covered their mouth to avoid laughing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo didn't hesitate to giggle, making Apple Bloom very annoyed.

"Layin' it on a little think there, aren't we, pal?" Apple Bloom remarked sarcastically as the plant coughed in reply. Mario chuckled.

"Well, when you first you don't succeed, try, try again," Mario said aloud, but deep down, he knew just how frustrating continuous failure could get.

(Main Theme)

Outside the Schoolhouse playground, Sweetie Belle stood up on her hind legs and spiked a ball. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Pipsqueak, were playing four-square with each other. Then the peaceful moment was interrupted as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon entered the scene.

"Yoo-hoo!" Diamond Tiara chanted in an overly sweet tone, "Gather 'round! It's time!" The other colts and ponies gathered around her curiously, minus the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"As you all know, I had promised to put on an amazing, first-time-ever acrobatic display for all of you today!" Diamond Tiara announced as the young ponies cheered.

"I know, it's so exciting," Diamond Tiara bragged but then faked a groan, "But I'm _tired_."

"Awww..." the young ponies groaned.

"But I did not wish to disappoint you all," Diamond Tiara continued, "so I brought my butler Randolph to do them for me." As Diamond Tiara said that, an elderly stallion with a grape colored coat, with white puffy mane and tail, wearing a butlers shirt, wobbled over to the group. He then surprised everypony by doing a back flip, followed by a handstand, flipped again, and landed on all four hooves. He then jumped high into the air, spun about so much that he got a little dizzy, but then made a perfect landing. Then Diamond Tiara bashed him out of the way and posed with a smug smile on her face, leaving Randolph alone and dizzy.

"That was amazing, Diamond Tiara," Silver Spoon praised as if the tiara wearing filly had done all the tricks herself.

"I know," Diamond Tiara said arrogantly, "I don't know how I do it." The other ponies cheered for Diamond Tiara, letting her take credit for what her butler had done. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were most indignant.

"I can't believe she gets so much attention without even ready doing anything!" Apple Bloom complained.

"She's using somepony _else_ to build herself up," Scootaloo added, "and without even putting any effort to learn her own skills like we do!"

"Ugh, you'd think we'd have knock some sense in her after defeating her and Silver Spoon in that turn battle last time," Sweetie Belle pointed out, "She literally humiliated herself in front of a stadium of ponies at the Crystal Empire! You'd think it would have humbled her a bit."

"Yeah, we gave it to her pretty good!" said Scootaloo, "And yet it's like she walked away from it _completely_ unscratched!"

"Not completely," said Apple Bloom, "I heard from Applejack that Filthy Rich gave it to her good, but she still hasn't learned her lesson."

"How about we challenge her to round 3 and knock some sense into her ourselves?" Scootaloo suggested.

"No," said Sweetie Belle firmly, "We promised Mario that we only do turn battles for self-defense. I'm not about to risk losing the only spell I know how to do just to knock some sense into a filly who clearly doesn't want to learn her lesson!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Apple Bloom, "she ain't worth turn battling over."

"Tell that to all those aches in my body!" Scootaloo remarked, remembering how they had taken quite a beating from her in their last battle, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Hey, come to think of it," said Sweetie Belle, "if we got really good at the stuff Twilight's teaching us, _we_ could be the big shots around here for a change! Hmm..." Sweetie Belle began to tap her chin in deep thought.

 _In her daydream, Scootaloo was sitting before a crowd of young ponies._

" _Check this out!" said Scootaloo as she assembled a unicycle at lightning speed._

 _"And check this out!" said Apple Bloom, wearing a lab coat and safety glasses as she dropped potion into a potted plant making a "literal" apple tree grow. Literally meaning the tree was a giant apple attached to a tree trunk. The young ponies awed in amazement._

 _"Now check this out!" said Sweetie Belle as she made her horn glow and picked Diamond Tiara up with her magic, making the tiara wearing filly yelp._

 _"Hey, put me down!" Diamond Tiara yelped as she stayed in mid air and unable to break out of Sweetie Belle's magic grip. The other young ponies laughed._

Back in reality, Sweetie Belle had her eyes closed and was giggling to herself. She hadn't noticed that Diamond Tiara was trying to get her attention.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Diamond Tiara snapped, tapping the marshmallow filly to get her attention.

"Huh? Huh? What? What?" Sweetie Belle spluttered as she snapped out of her daydream.

"I was asking if your sister Rarity will be taking you to Manehatten anytime soon," said Diamond Tiara.

"Because if she is," Silver Spoon added, "maybe you can meet up with us while we hang out with a bunch of famous celebrities."

"Cool!" said Scootaloo excitedly.

"Wow, that's...pretty nice of you guys," Apple Bloom added.

"Actually, my sister hasn't offered to take me to Manehatten anytime soon," said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Yeah, we figured," said Diamond Tiara smugly.

"Bump, bump, sugar lump rump!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sang as they did their cocky little dance and smashed their back ends into each other and laughed. Sweetie Belle growled irritably at them.

"Oh yeah?!" Sweetie Belle snapped, "Well, I don't have to go all the way to Manehatten to hang out with the famous and super cool ponies! Me and my friends hang out with Princess Twilight and Prince Mario all the time. In fact, we're Prince Mario's best friends!" Apple Bloom smirked as the three fillies stomped off importantly. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were in utter shock, they looked at the three fillies, then at each other, and then just blinked.

"D-did you say _Princess Twilight_ and _Prince Mario_?!" Diamond Tiara spluttered, "You hang out with both of them all the time? For real?"

"Well, duh," said Sweetie Belle, "you've seen us with Prince Mario from time to time. He's married to Princess Twilight after all." Diamond Tiara had actually forgotten about that, but there was no way she would ever admit to it. Or the fact she was regretting getting on his bad side not too long ago.

"As for hanging out with both of them," said Apple Bloom, "More like just once a week." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were now following the three fillies.

"They help us learn cool new stuff to do!" Scootaloo added before glaring back at them, "That we _actually_ do ourselves!" Diamond Tiara looked back at Randolph, who was standing on a rubber ball juggling and entertaining the other young ponies. She then looked back at the still walking away Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You must bring me along next time you go!" Diamond Tiara offered.

"Bring _us_ along," Silver Spoon said as she smashed herself into Diamond Tiara's side.

"I mean, we used to see her and Mario around all the time," Diamond Tiara continued, "and I thought "whatever"."

"Me, too," Silver Spoon added, "I thought that."

"Yeah, we're _well_ aware of what you thought about them," said Sweetie Belle, "especially after you tried to send Mario to the hospital." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon winced for a moment but then recomposed themselves.

"Well, things change," Diamond Tiara protested, "but now, she's a _princess_ and he's a _prince_ , which makes them totally awesome!"

"Plus, they have wings," said Silver Spoon, "Prince Mario looks even more handsome with them too!"

"Wait a second!" said Scootaloo, " _you_ got a crush on Mario?" Silver Spoon blushed slightly as Diamond Tiara looked at her curiously. The grey filly quickly cleared her throat.

"Well...what filly doesn't?" Silver Spoon added quickly to regain her composure, "He'd totally be the most popular bachelor in Equestria if he wasn't already married!"

"Totally!" Diamond Tiara added, but even she had to admit saying that felt a little forced on her tongue, "Plus he and Princess Twilight are both _Alicorns_. So can I-"

"We!" Silver Spoon interjected, getting a quick death glare from Diamond Tiara.

"-go?" They both asked eagerly. The three fillies just looked at them for a moment.

"I don't think we should-" Apple Bloom replied.

"Would you two excuse us for a moment?" said Sweetie Belle with a large smile on her face, interrupting Apple Bloom, before zipping away a short distance. Then she extended her fore-leg and pulled Apple Bloom toward her. Scootaloo just ran to catch up to Sweetie Belle and her friends. The three fillies quickly huddled up together.

"We should totally say yes," said Sweetie Belle to the other two fillies with an excited smile on her face, "This is a golden opportunity."

"Are you kiddin'?" Apple Bloom protested, "I don't want them laughing at us while I'm mixing potions and accidentally sendin' plants into chokin' fits!"

"But don't you get it?" said Sweetie Belle, "They'll have to learn something too!" The three fillies then looked back at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who waved at them with toothy grins on their faces.

"And they won't be able to laugh at us when they're so busy trying to learn stuff on their own," Scootaloo added, "And keep in mind. Mario is going to be there. Silver Spoon seemed to behave whenever he's around and Diamond won't have the nerve to try and laugh at us with him there!"

"True," said Apple Bloom, "I must admit it's kinda fun to see them workin' hard to get on our good side for a change." The three fillies smiled to each other, deciding that inviting the two rich fillies along might benefit them as well. It didn't take long before the now five fillies arrived at the Library.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Diamond Tiara excitedly, kneeling down a bit before the front door, "A princess and prince live in there! And I'm about to go inside and see them! I can't even tell you how excited I am!"

"I can't either!" said Silver Spoon in a giddy tone as she walked along side her best friend before they began jumping up and down like fan ponies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders just looked at each other, especially since Diamond Tiara seemed excited to meet both Twilight _and_ Mario.

"I just don't get how Diamond Tiara can be so excited to see Mario," said Sweetie Belle, "Didn't she hate him not so long ago?"

"Guess being a prince changed her view of him," said Apple Bloom as Scootaloo annoyingly knocked in the front door.

"Now remember," Sweetie Belle warned the two rich fillies, "Twilight and Mario take this time out with us so we can learn stuff." The two rich fillies just shared annoyed looks with each other. It was then Twilight opened the door,

"Hey there, guys!" said Twilight, "Come on in!" It was then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began to squeal like fan girls.

"Princess Twilight!" the two fillies exclaimed excitedly as they ran up to her and started bouncing up and down before her.

"Oh it's really her!" Diamond Tiara said excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh, I don't believe it!" Silver Spoon added in the same tone.

"Oh, and, uh, you brought guests," said Twilight nervously, "Great!"

"Princess Twilight, it is such a thrill and honor to be here!" said Diamond Tiara, "You have no idea. Oh my gosh, who dyes your tail?"

"I _so_ have to get that done," said Silver Spoon. Twilight just looked at her tail, which was brushed and shiny thanks to her husband grooming it for her earlier that day.

"Actually, it's not dyed," said Twilight, "I've always-"

"Are those books in there?" Diamond Tiara gasped as she and Silver Spoon walked inside, "What a bold design choice!"

"You should _so_ do that, Di!" Silver Spoon remarked.

"I know, right?" Diamond Tiara replied. The three fillies just gave Twilight some apologetic looks as they walked inside.

"Honey! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here and they brought guests!" Twilight called out.

"Be right down, beautiful!" Mario called from upstairs.

"Awww!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon cooed, "He called you Beautiful!" Twilight gave a light chuckle as the three fillies behind her gave a light eye roll. They had heard Mario call Twilight that and other cute names enough times that they didn't think too much about it anymore. Twilight then faced the three fillies.

"Listen, I'm all for helping as many ponies as I can," said Twilight as the two rich fillies looked around the main room, "but maybe we should keep these weekly visits just between us, hm? I think my husband would agree, especially once he finds out _who_ you three invited." It was then Mario came down the stairs. He was about to smile and say hello when he noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smiling at him.

"Hello Prince Mario," they both said in over the top cute voices. Mario had to use his full strength not to roll his eyes at them.

"Hello there," said Mario slowly before heading over to the three fillies and asked in a whispered tone, "What are _they_ doing here? Did they blackmail you or something?"

"Surprisingly...no," said Apple Bloom slowly, "Once they heard we hang out with you and Twilight, they started begging us to come along."

"Kinda nice they actually want to get our good side for once," said Sweetie Belle. Mario looked at them skeptically and then looked at the two rich fillies who still had over the top smiles on their faces. Mario didn't trust them at all, but Twilight decided to speak before he could say anything further.

"Okay, which one of you wants to practice first?" Twilight asked.

"Shouldn't they go first?" Sweetie Belle asked as she pointed a fore-hoof at the two rich fillies.

"No, silly!" said Twilight, "My husband and I set up Twilight Time especially for you!" The two rich fillies smirked deviously...until Mario turned in their direction. The two fillies quickly smiled innocently. Mario glared and gave them an "I'm watching you" gesture with his left wing.

"Apple Bloom, go ahead," said Twilight, "Let's see how your potions are coming." Apple Bloom just shared nervous looks with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo before trotting forward, dreading just what Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would say as she tried, and probably failed, at her potion making. Mario could see the worried look on his little sister's face and got an idea.

"While my wife is working with Apple Bloom," said Mario, "Sweetie Belle, I have some concentration exercises to help you focus your magic with less effort. We can work on that upstairs. Silver Spoon, would you care to join us?"

"I would love to!" Silver Spoon replied, barely containing her excitement. Sweetie Belle gave Mario a puzzled look.

"What do you want her for?" she asked quietly.

"I've noticed that Diamond Tiara didn't tease others as much if Silver Spoon isn't around," said Mario, "Besides, I know the silver filly has a little crush on me. I'd like to get to know her a little better, and we can show her what _real_ friendship looks like." Sweetie Belle noticed the lovesick face the silver filly was giving Mario and just rolled her eyes.

"If you say so," said Sweetie Belle doubtfully as the group of three headed upstairs.

Later that evening, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were just enjoying themselves at Sugarcube Corner. They had apparently enjoyed Twilight Time.

"You have no idea how hard it was not laughing at Apple Bloom," Diamond Tiara bragged as she sipped her milkshake, "She's supposed to be an apple farmer and yet she was torturing that apple sapling of hers with that potion of hers! I actually felt bad...for the sapling!"

"Uh-huh..." said Silver Spoon, looking a little dazed with a soft smile on her face.

"And then we have Scootaloo," Diamond Tiara continued, "the pony who literally proved she is a walking disaster waiting to happen. Remind me to never ask you to repair my scooter or unicycle...if I was lame enough to ride one."

"Uh-huh..." Silver Spoon repeated in the same tone. Diamond Tiara then asked the silver filly something, but was unheard, leaving the tiara wearing filly very annoyed.

"Uh... _hello_?" Diamond Tiara snapped loudly.

"Huh? Uh, wuh?" Silver Spoon replied, shaking her head a bit to snap back to reality.

"I asked you how Sweetie Belle embarassed herself," Diamond Tiara repeated irritably.

"Um...I...don't know?" said Silver Spoon sheepishly. Diamond Tiara blinked.

"Are you _seriously_ telling me that you spend the whole time making goo-goo eyes at Mario?!" Diamond Tiara asked sternly.

"Of course not!" said Silver Spoon, "I was...talking to him."

"Talking," said Diamond Tiara bluntly before asking in a stern tone, "Talking about what?"

"Nothing about you, honest!" said Silver Spoon quickly, "He was mostly asking about me. What I like to do, my favorite dessert, any books I like to read, etc. The only question involving you was how we first met."

"I see..." said Diamond Tiara skeptically.

"Will you stop acting like I've betrayed you or something!" Silver Spoon retorted.

"Sorry, it's just I wonder just how _far_ you'd go to impress him," Diamond Tiara said spitefully.

"Di, stop it," said Silver Spoon, "You know I'll always be loyal to you first."

"You better be," Diamond Tiara warned, "Now for the next phase of my plan."

"Your...plan?" Silver Spoon looked puzzled, "But...I...I thought our plan was to just use the Crusaders to get in good graces with Princess Twilight and Prince Mario?"

"Oh, Silver Spoon," said Diamond Tiara in her smug nature, "That's just phase one. Next comes the really juicy part of my plan." Silver Spoon didn't look that excited.

"Are you sure we should be pushing our luck?" said Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara gave her a deadpan stare.

"What?" the tiara wearing filly asked in a low tone.

"I mean, I thought we were gonna stop wasting our time trying to humiliate the Crusaders?" said Silver Spoon, "Every time we try, we only..." Silver Spoon was stopped in her tracks when Diamond Tiara slapped the table with her fore-hooves and got into her face.

"I thought you said you were still loyal to me?" Diamond Tiara demanded angrily. Silver Spoon flinched.

"I...I am!" Silver Spoon stuttered, "I just thought...we were finally gonna just call a truce with the Crusaders!"

" _Are you kidding me_?!" Diamond Tiara yelled, "Diamond Dazzle Tiara does not call truces! We live in the real world, Silver Spoon, where there are winners and losers. I am a winner! And losers like the Cutie Mark Crusaders have no business having connections with Princess Twilight and Prince Mario!" Silver Spoon said nothing, her uncertainly about what Diamond Tiara had planned was clear on the silver filly's face.

"Are you a winner or a loser, Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara asked darkly.

"Of course I'm a winner," said Silver Spoon as a matter of fact.

" _Then stop questioning my ideas_!" Diamond Tiara snapped, "Now come on. Time is money!" Diamond Tiara then drank the last of her milkshake and stomped off with a huff. Silver Spoon inwardly groaned before paying for both their drinks and following her best friend out of the shop. Little did any of them know that a certain sword carrying Pegasus had been taking a little reading break at the table next to them and had heard everything. He glared at the two rich fillies sternly.

 _I better let Mario know about this_ Shenran said to himself, _I'm not gonna let Diamond Tiara hurt those three fillies, especially Sweetie Belle._ The last statement might sound strange, but the truth was the he had become very good friends with the marshmallow filly. They first met each other when Sweetie Belle was going to get some tea at Zecora's house for Rarity. Along the way through the Everfree Forest, she was attacked by a Timberwolf. Shenran had saved her life and the two had been friends ever since. He especially got to spend alot of time with Sweetie Belle when Rarity was helping him make Fluttershy engagement necklace. Since Sweetie Belle still had her crush on Mario, she proudly called Shenran her big brother.

The next day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders headed to school looking rather glum and annoyed.

"I can't believe I let you talk us into bringin' guests yesterday," Apple Bloom complained to Sweetie Belle.

"I didn't hear them laugh at us once, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo, "At least I know Diamond Tiara didn't laugh at us. What about you and Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle?"

"She...didn't laugh at me either," said Sweetie Belle, "She and Mario were just talking to each other, at least they did once Mario got her to stop saying "Diamond Tiara this" or Diamond Tiara that." I've heard of being a follower but it was like she didn't have her own opinion!"

"Wow," said Scootaloo, "Anything else?"

"Turns out she likes Mario's talking train stories as much as we do and some other books that he likes to read." Sweetie Belle continued, "Plus Mario did get her to try learning how to crochet. She seemed to enjoy it too despite getting the yarn all tangled up a few times."

"And you're magic skills?" Scootaloo asked.

"She didn't laugh at me once," said Sweetie Belle, "she wasn't really paying attention to me actually."

"Cause they laughed on the inside," Apple Bloom remarked bitterly.

"Don't worry," said Sweetie Belle," We won't make that same mistake again."

"You said Silver Spoon ignored you," said Scootaloo.

"She was making goo-goo eyes at Mario the whole time," Sweetie Belle snapped, "Do you want to share him with _her_?" Scootaloo blinked.

"Yeah, you're right, she and Diamond are _never_ coming back," Scootaloo said bluntly as Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. But then she saw something up ahead.

"Aw, great," said Apple Bloom, "Look who showed up to make fun of us." There approaching the three fillies was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with malicious smiles on their faces as they lead a large group of young ponies with them.

"So much for learning skills to be big shots," said Scootaloo as the other two fillies shared worried looks.

"Hey, guess what!" said Diamond Tiara as the group reached the three fillies, "I told everypony about your special Twilight Time!"

"Oh, no," Sweetie Belle groaned and turned her head away, "here it comes..." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo braced for the worst.

"And they all want in!" said Diamond Tiara with a smile.

"Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!" the young ponies cheered as they surrounded the three fillies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were left speechless.

"Uh-oh..." was all the marshmallow filly could say.

"Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!" the young ponies continued to chant.

"Wow! All these ponies really wanna meet Twilight that badly?" Sweetie Belle asked as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom cringed.

"And Prince Mario!" Silver Spoon added, "I was so honored he spent time with just me yesterday!" Silver Spoon gave a happy squee and danced on her hooves.

" _Us_ , Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle muttered through her teeth.

"We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pipsqueak shouted and the rest of the young ponies began to cheer as well. The three fillies just shared more worried looks with each other.

"Now, now, everypony!" said Diamond Tiara, trying to take control of the crowds as she wrapped a fore-leg around Scootaloo, "Demanding time with the princess and prince as an unruly mob simply won't do. Might I suggest you get organized through _us_ , the Cutie Mark Crusaders' nearest and dearest friends!" Before the three fillies could protest or refute Diamond Tiara's statement, the other young ponies cheered excitedly.

"Everypony get in line!" Silver Spoon announced as the young ponies all formed a single file line in front of her as she held a clipboard with a fore-leg, "No pushing, no pushing!" The foals excitedly stood in line as Scootaloo walked up to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"What a mess," said Apple Bloom.

"Of awesome!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly, "Don't you see? We're really and truly and certifiably the biggest of the big shots in school right now!"

"Huh?" Scootaloo asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"They all think we're the greatest, because we're their ticket to get time with Ponyville's newest and biggest celebrity, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario!" Sweetie Belle explained.

"We just said like two seconds ago that invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time was a big mistake!" Apple Bloom reminded her, "And now we're supposed to bring the whole class?"

"Relax," said Sweetie Belle confidently, "I got this." Apple Bloom looked at her worried while Scootaloo just had a blank look on her face.

The next day, the three fillies stood outside of Ponyville's personal fast food joint, the Hay Burger. (Apparently IN-N-OUT could not be built in Equestria due to copyrights. Sorry.)

"I don't like this, Sweetie Belle..." said Apple Bloom wearily.

"You said not to invite them to Twilight Time and I didn't," Sweetie Belle replied, "So what's the problem?"

"This feels like a trick," said Scootaloo.

"What's tricky about inviting Twilight and Mario out for a meal thanking them for all the nice things they've done for us?" Sweetie Belle said, "Especially Mario, who's always looking out for us and been there for us when we needed him? Seems like the least we can do for the princess and prince!"

"Did someone say "princess"?" Pipsqueak asked as he popped out of the bush.

"Did someone say "prince"?" Dinky asked right after as another pony peeked out from the bushes as well. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appeared to shove them all back down. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shared skeptical looks with each other as Sweetie Belle headed over to the bushes. There before her were well over a dozen colts and fillies with the two rich ponies behind the bushes.

"When I told you when you could come eyeball the princess and prince at one of their favorite hangouts," Sweetie Belle told them sternly, "I said only two or three of you, tops!"

"Oops..." said the young ponies at once, some more apologetic than others. Sweetie Belle glared at them.

"She's coming!" said Scootaloo from behind Sweetie Belle as they noticed Twilight approaching from the background.

"Okay! But stay out of sight!' said Sweetie Belle.

"As you wish, Sweetie Belle," said Diamond Tiara in a cheerful but over the top voice.

"Yes, as I wish," said Sweetie Belle importantly before rejoining Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as Twilight arrived.

"Where's Mario?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, he's on his way," said Twilight as she saw a flagpole appear beside her, "He's just finishing up a parkour run." The three fillies didn't need to wait long as they heard they heard a familiar invincibility tune getting louder as Mario came near the end of his run. The three fillies, along with those hiding from the bush, watched as Mario did a few vaults, spin jumps, both moves at once, and then triple jumped high into the air to grab the flagpole and sliding down on it. He then flipped off the pole and posed while standing on his hind legs and raising a fore-leg in the air.

"Thank you! So nice!" Mario called out before trotting casually over to his wife and giving her a kiss. He didn't notice all the young colts and fillies oohing and awing his parkour skills or the fact a few took his picture from the bushes.

"Well, I know I'm good and hungry," said Mario, "Shall we my love?" Twilight smiled as she leaned her head on his side.

"Mmm-hmm," Twilight replied. Mario wrapped a fore-leg around her while they walked side by side with the three fillies leading the way inside the Hay Burger. Many of the young fillies awed and cooed, as well as a couple colts who were brave enough admit they thought the royal couple was cute.

Inside the Hay Burger restaurant, the three fillies couldn't help but stare as Twilight began to sloppily munch her way through a few hay burgers and a double order of horseshoe shaped fries. Mario was just eating a bit more casually but kept giggling as he watched his wife eat, especially since her cheeks were coated in ketchup and crumbs.

"Mmm! Mmmm, mm!" Twilight hummed with her mouth full, "I didn't realize how hungry I was! I'm so glad you asked my husband and I to join you here today..." Twilight then used another hayburger to wipe her cheeks and then devoured it one bite. Mario took another bite of his hayburger and keeping a second one nearby when Twilight eyeballed it.

"You gonna eat that?" she asked.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Mario protested playfully, "I gotta eat too ya know!" Twilight stuck her tongue out at him before they shared a chuckle with each other. Mario then watched Twilight eat and giggled some more.

"What so funny, big brother?" Apple Bloom asked Mario curiously.

"I just think Twilight looks cute when she eats like this," said Mario as Twilight just kept eating and pretended she hadn't heard. The three fillies just gave him weird looks.

"I get it, I'm weird," said Mario, "but when you love somepony, you love them no matter what. To another pony, they might just find the way Twilight eats awkward, but I love Twilight for who she is. So...I find her eating cute. I've made her feel awkward with some of the things I do, but she still loves me never the less."

"I...see..." said Sweetie Belle slowly.

"Well...you love me don't you, despite my ideas of what makes Twilight cute," Mario asked as he munched on some horseshoe fries.

"Of course we do, why would that make us...Ooooooh! I get it," said Scootaloo as she and the other two fillies understood what Mario was trying to say.

"As I was saying before," said Twilight, sneaking a playful glare at her husband and swallowed, "we're so honored. Mm!" The three fillies were rather surprised.

"You are?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"When you first asked us to help you develop new skills," Twilight explained as she used her magic to grab some fries, "I thought "Working with young students so devoted to the joy of learning purely for its own sake? What could be better?" You all remind me of myself when I was your age!" Twilight began to eat her fries as the three fillies gave her and Mario nervous looks.

"Yes, well...we feel the same way," said Sweetie Belle.

"That's why we invited you two here," Apple Bloom added.

"All because of our love of learning!" said Scootaloo. They all gave them over the top smiles as Twilight began to sip her drink. Mario noticed that something was up.

"Is everything alright girls?" Mario asked the three fillies. Before any of them could answer, Pinkie appeared wearing a special strap to carry her tray without her fore-hooves. On her tray was a half-finished milkshake.

"Twilight! Mario!" said Pinkie, "Haven't seen you two here in, like, forever and a half!"

"I know," said Twilight, "We've been so busy I forgot how delicious everything is here!"

"You guys used to come here often when you were dating," said Pinkie. Twilight and Mario nearly choked before they gave each other sad looks.

"Yeah, that's true," said Mario sadly, "We...kind of stopped having our little dates after we got married."

"Well, we have been extra busy being a princess and prince," said Twilight before adding in a sad tone, "But that's no excuse to not make time for each other. I miss our dates."

"Well, our scheduling day for next is month is in a couple of days," said Mario as he checked his planner, "I'll make a note so we can make sure to get at least one date a week. Royal duties or not, we have a right to have time alone."

"Perfect," said Twilight as the two alicorns shared a quick kiss. It was then a large crowd of ponies peeked in on them from the window behind the royal couple and started watched them. Despite how young they looked, none of them seemed grossed out at seeing the royal couple kiss.

"Totally!" said Pinkie in agreement when she noticed the crowd behind them, "Hey, what's going on out there?" Pinkie pointed a fore-hoof behind them. The three fillies beside Pinkie blinked fearfully. Twilight and Mario had a blank look on their faces before they turned their heads around. By the time they did, the crowd had ducked for cover.

"Oh, never mind, they're gone!" said Pinkie.

"They?" Mario asked puzzled as the crowd reappeared in the windows.

"They're back!" Pinkie shouted, making the three fillies cringe, as the couple turned around again, but the crowd ducked for cover just in time once more.

"Never mind, they're gone," said Pinkie, "La la-la la-la..." Pinkie then walked away as Twilight shook her head, but Mario had narrowed his eyes.

"Lighten up, dear," said Twilight, "It was probably Pinkie just being Pinkie."

"It's not Pinks," said Mario in a low tone and narrowed eyes, "I sense something...I presence I've not felt since..." The three fillies just smiled innocently as Mario hummed to himself in deep thought. Twilight started eating a third hayburger. Behind the couple, some of the young ponies revealed their cameras and started taking pictures as Twilight ate quietly.

"Yes, that sound is also very familiar as well," Mario pondered to himself, "Reminds me of my glory days. It was...it was..." As the camera clicking continued, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom had blank faces. Then Scootaloo made a pose, did ducky lips, and then grabbed Sweetie Belle to join her in posing and smiling for the cameras.

"Knock it off!" Apple Bloom muttered through gritted teeth. Twilight and Mario soon took noticed of the random grandstanding.

"What in the world is going on out-" Twilight then gasped as she turned around as the three fillies cringed.

"Now I remember what that presence was," said Mario as he did a fast one-eighty to look out the window and saw all the ponies taking pictures of them, " _Paparazzi_!" The crowd of ponies then disappeared behind the bushes.

"I'll go check things out," said Twilight, "wait here, okay?"

"Sure, honey," said Mario as Twilight headed outside. It was then Mario looked at the three fillies, who smiled at him nervously.

"What's going on here?" Mario asked firmly.

"Um...well," said Apple Bloom, "You...you see...they kind of...found out that we were coming to meet you guys here."

"And they wanted to see you both," Scootaloo added, "so..."

"I get it," said Mario, interrupting Scootaloo, "They pushed you into coming along. Get a glimpse of the royal couple. Oh, the joys of peer pressure." Mario chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"So you're not mad?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Annoyed is a better word," said Mario, "but not at you guys. I should've known Diamond Tiara was gonna open her big mouth about Twilight Time. I bet she told everypony that they could get into Twilight Time too. Don't worry, girls. I don't know what scheme she's cooking up this time, but I'll take care of you." Truth of the matter was that Shenran had warned him that Diamond Tiara was up to something. Mario was waiting for just the right moment to expose the filly. He knew it was only a matter of time before Diamond Tiara would get so cocky she would expose herself. As for the three fillies, they inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. They were grateful Mario understood their situation, even if they neglected to tell him Sweetie Belle had invited the crowd. Apple Bloom then glared at Scootaloo.

"What was all this?" said Apple Bloom as she stood up, making the ducky lips and poses, "and this?"

"I couldn't help it!" Scootaloo protested, "When I don't smile in a picture, I look sad." Sweetie Belle just gave the orange Pegasus an "oh brother" look.

"Oh, we're gonna look sad all right," said Sweetie Belle as she slumped forward in her seat.

"Don't worry, Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "My wife will take care of the crowd and we'll have our lunch in peace." As much as Sweetie Belle wanted to feel better, she didn't. Back outside, Twilight gasped as she saw all the young colts and fillies starting at her. She hadn't even noticed that some of them were even hiding on the roof of the Hay Burger. Twilight soon felt uncomfortable from all the stares.

"Uh, can I...help you?" Twilight asked with a sheepish smile on her face. The young ponies then all screamed excitedly before they surrounded her, many of them jumping up and down like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon did yesterday. Mario rushed outside when he heard the loud screaming outside.

"Honey, I heard the screaming and I-"

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Mario cringed painfully as all the fillies squealed at the top of the lungs when they saw him. Twilight had managed to cover her ears just in time.

"Okay...ow..." Mario groaned wearily as he held his head as some other fillies smiled and bounced up and down around him.

"Get my picture with her!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she and Silver Spoon stood next to Twilight.

"Me first!" Pipsqueak shouted as he tried to photo bomb.

"Hey! Get out of the shot!" Silver Spoon complained as she shoved Pipsqueak away. The Cutie Mark Crusaders just watched the mess unfold from the window.

"This is bad," said Sweetie Belle.

"Twilight's gonna be so ticked at us," said Scootaloo.

"I told ya this was a terrible idea," said Apple Bloom, "Big brother isn't gonna help us once he finds out we invited them here!" Back outside, several ponies were holding scraps of paper before Twilight and Mario.

"You seriously all want _my_ autograph?" said Twilight in surprise.

"And Prince Mario's!" said a bunch of fillies and gave a happy sigh as hearts floated from their faces.

"Oh boy," said Mario wearily, but his wife just giggled.

"Okay, We'll sign just a couple more for you," said Twilight as she used her magic to sign the papers and Mario started doing the same, "but we really must get back to our little friends." It was then the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to sneak away from the commotion without being noticed. However, Mario and Twilight saw them.

"Oh, there you are!" said Twilight, making them freeze in their tracks.

"No need to go running off girls," said Mario as he finished signing another autograph, which the filly smiled happily and hugged it with hearts floating above her heads, "We've got things under control." The three fillies just smiled sheepishly in reply.

"Wow," said Pipsqueak, "to think I've been to the Hay Burger so many times, never knowing it's a regular hangout for a prince and princess!"

"This isn't our regular hangout," said Twilight as she gave Mario a smirk to keep quiet about how telling they used to have regular dates there, "We're only here to be with them." The three fillies had blank looks on their faces.

"There our best friends," Mario added giving them a wink and causing the three fillies to blush sheepishly.

"You mean, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario decide where it's cool to go based on where _they_ go?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Huh?" said the three fillies, looking rather stunned.

"Yeah, we do," Mario answered as he smiled at the three fillies, "they're alot of fun to spend time with. I'm kind of surprised you didn't know that. You can't go judging a pony by their wealth...or their flank after all." The Cutie Mark Crusaders were speechless at the fact Mario was helping the fillies think they were cool.

"Thanks, guys, this was fun!" said Twilight, "Ready to go, honey?" Mario smiled as they intertwined a fore-leg with each other.

"Eeyup," said Mario.

"See ya around!" said Twilight as the royal couple took off into the sky. The young ponies were amazed at how they were able to fly so close together without their wings colliding with each other. Once they disappeared, they gathered around the Cutie Mark Crusaders and cheered for them. The three fillies smiled at all the praise.

"I'm opening a new lemonade stand!" said Pipsqueak, "Won't you come to the grand opening?" Before the three fillies could reply, another pony took their picture and Pipsqueak added, "I'll give you free lemonade for a week!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo weren't sure what to say. It was then Sweetie Belle once again took control of the situation.

"Relax," Sweetie Belle told Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, "I know exactly how to handle this."

The next day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were seen holding a pair of giant golden scissors as they cut the red ribbon to mark the opening of Pipsqueak's lemonade stand. The young ponies cheered as the three fillies smiled for them. Then a pair of glasses filled with delicious lemonade clinked against each other as the young ponies began to enjoy their drinks. Pipsqueak began to walk about the area with a tray that had a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses on his back. Sweetie Belle was just sitting comfortably on a pillow next to a barrel that was being used as a table wearing some blue sunglasses.

"More lemonade?" Pipsqueak asked the marshmallow filly.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Sweetie Belle as she grabbed a fresh glass with her mouth and set it on the barrel to take a drink. Just a short distance away was Scootaloo. She was also sitting on a pillow as a colt with a light brown afro mane and poofy tail was shining the girl's fore-hoof.

"Done shining your hooves!" said the colt, "it's an honor to do you the favor!" Scootaloo examined her fore-hoof.

"Whoa, so bright I can see myself!" said Scootaloo as she saw her reflection in her fore-hooves. _I gotta thank Mario for helping me embrace my feminine side. Getting my hooves shinned is really nice. No wonder Rarity loves doing it!_

Apple Bloom then peeked at Scootaloo from behind. Her pink bow was now coated in sparkly gems.

"And so can I!" said Apple Bloom as she turned to a little purple filly, "Nice job beddazzlin' my bow! What do I owe you?"

"Your gratitude is thanks enough," said the filly. It was then the group divided up as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came up to them in their snooty demeanor.

"You three _must_ come to my pool party," said Diamond Tiara, "It'll be _much_ cooler than this." The two rich fillies then took their leave as Sweetie belle and Scootaloo walked up to Apple Bloom.

"I believe we have arrived, Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Apple Bloom as they shared smug smiles with each other.

"Yeah!" the three fillies shouted as they shared high fives with each other.

A few days later, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were enjoying themselves at Diamond Tiara's backyard pool. Apple Bloom was floating comfortably on a ducky inner tube as Scootaloo jumped into the pool with a large splash. Scootaloo then surfaced and squirted some water at Apple Bloom, making the yellow filly laugh. Sweetie Belle was just reclining with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as they sat on some longue chairs under an umbrella that were near the pool's edge.

"Wow, this is nice," said Sweetie Belle to the two rich fillies, "but there's no one else here. Why is this party cooler, exactly?"

"Because of all the ponies we're keeping out," said Diamond Tiara smugly as Apple Bloom floated by in the foreground. Diamond Tiara pointed to the gate of the mansion where the rest of the other ponies were just watching them from the other side of the gate. The three fillies all looked back at them. Scootaloo even doing a spit-take. None of them felt comfortable enjoying the pool party at the expense of the other young ponies being forced to just watch them have fun.

"This has been great," said Sweetie Belle, trying to be direct and quick, "but we have to go. It's Twilight Time." Sweetie Belle got out of her chair as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom quickly climbed out of the pool and not bothering to dry off completely.

"So, we're coming too, right?" said Diamond Tiara hopefully.

"Um...a-actually, no," Sweetie Belle replied with much hesitation in her voice, "We didn't have a chance to ask Twilight and Mario, so-" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gave them disapproving frowns.

"Really?" Diamond Tiara snapped as she marched up to Sweetie Belle, "After all the favors we did for you? After all the favors _they_ did for you?" The other young ponies were just as angry at Sweetie Belle's answer.

"Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!" the young ponies chanted loudly as they rattled the gate. If they had been adults, they might have smashed through the gate easily.

"Okay, I know exactly how to handle this," said Sweetie Belle calmly before throwing her head back and screaming, " _RUN_!"

"Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time!" the crowd kept chanting angrily as the three fillies tried to stay out of their sight. The three fillies then ran off toward the brick wall on the other side of the protesting colts and fillies and strained themselves frantically as they climbed over it.

"Go, go go!" Sweetie Belle shouted until they made it on the other side and into some bushes.

"We gotta beat them to Twilight and Mario's so we can explain!" said Scootaloo, "I really hope Mario can help us out of this mess!"

"This way!" said Sweetie Belle, "I know a shortcut!" It was then the crowd had discovered them as were slowly marching up to them, still chanting "Twilight Time".

"Then we run, like the wind!" Apple Bloom told them before they took off as fast as their legs could go as the crowd continued to chant and march after them. By the time the three fillies had reached the library, they were clearly out of breath.

"We...made...it..." Sweetie Belle panted as she tried to catch her breath, "Quick! Knock on-" But they were too late, two colts riding scooters blocked their way to the front door. The rest of the crowd arrived, being led by the two rich fillies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were surrounded by the crowd as one of the scooter riding colts knocked on the door. Twilight answered the door and was shocked to see the large crowd of young ponies surrounding the three fillies.

"Twilight, we can explain," said Sweetie Belle.

"We know you said we should just keep Twilight Time to us!" Apple Bloom said as well.

"We didn't mean for so many ponies to be here! Honest!" added Scootaloo. Twilight just stared and then smiled.

"Oh, don't be silly," said Twilight, "I only meant that for your benefit so you could get the most of our time together. But if you want to share your time with others, that's fine."

"So, you're not mad?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

"Of course not!" said Twilight, "Come on in, everypony! Spike made nachos!" The two colts riding there scooters rolled themselves in. While the three fillies lead the rest of the crowd of ponies inside. Spike then appeared showing the group a small plate of nachos and dip.

"Turns out we'll need some more than that," said Twilight as Spike just sighed in defeat and headed back into the kitchen. He closed the door just in time as Mario made his way down from upstairs.

"What's all the commotion down..."

 **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Mario cringed painfully once more as all the fillies, minus Diamond Tiara and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, squealed loudly at his arrival.

" _Okay_ _ladies_!" Mario bellowed as he held his now ringing ears, "I appreciate the fact you all like me and all, but please _don't do that again_!" Several fillies blushed and giggled as he looked in their direction. One even blew him a kiss.

"Oh for the love of Celestia," Mario muttered with dread as he walked over to his wife.

"I thought you like having the ladies' attention," Twilight teased. Mario looked at her wearily.

"I'd rather not risk you getting jealous again," said Mario worriedly. Twilight giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not," said Twilight with a smile, making Mario relax a bit. Soon all the young ponies were chatting with each other excitedly as Twilight and Mario walked about the area.

"Before we start, we should maybe get a bit more organized?" said Twilight as she jumped on top of a table, "Ponies interested in magic in this corner. Ponies who want to learn potions over here. Bookworm ponies over there."

"Which group is Mario going to help?" a filly asked as some others giggled excitedly. Mario groaned inwardly as Twilight giggled.

"He will be helping out with all three groups," Twilight answered as the ponies began divide up as the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched.

"Incredible," said Apple Bloom, "Looks like everything's workin' out just fine."

"And I was so afraid Twilight and Mario would be disappointed in us," said Scootaloo.

"Told you I knew exactly how to handle all this!" said Sweetie Belle smugly.

"Handle what exactly?" Mario asked them as Twilight walked past him and the three fillies before Sweetie Belle could answer.

"Thanks to all of you for taking time out to come learn new things," Twilight told all the young ponies.

"Thank _you_ , princess and prince!" said Diamond Tiara.

"We love you, princess!" Silver Spoon shouted, "We love you, Prince!" The rest of the foals shouted their own complements to the royal couple.

"Okay, okay, let's settle down," said Twilight, "if you want to thank anypony, thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for so generously sharing this time."

"It was nothing, really," said Sweetie Belle on behalf of the others two fillies, "We just felt it was the right thing to do."

"Hmph! What a laugh," Diamond Tiara muttered under her breath as Twilight made her way over to Pipsqueak.

"Let's begin over here," said Twilight as she spoke to Pipsqueak first, "And what would you like to learn, little one?"

"I want to learn how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader!" said Pipsqueak excitedly.

"Awesome!" said Mario as he stood near the three fillies, "The group could always use more members." The three fillies just smiled wearily in return.

"And why do you want to become a Cutie Mark Crusader?" Twilight asked.

"Because then I could get all my classmates to do me favors and stuff because I'm friends with a famous princess and prince!" Pipsqueak replied. Twilight and Mario blinked in shock before they gave the three fillies a glare.

"Oh, boy," said Sweetie Belle as the royal couple walked up to them.

"Is this true?" Twilight Sparkle asked firmly.

"We wanted our time together just as a way to be you and Mario and learn new things," said Sweetie Belle sternly, "Really and truly!"

"I know _that_ ," said Mario firmly, "but what I..."

"Prove it," said Twilight. Mario and Sweetie Belle were left shocked.

"Huh?!" was all Sweetie Belle could say in reply.

"If it's true," Twilight challenged, "Then I'm sure you've all been practicing your skills over the past week. Show us how much better you got." The two rich fillies smirked at them deviously as the three fillies shared fearful looks with each other. Even Mario looked a little weary.

"Honey, I don't think..." said Mario but Twilight shushed him by putting a fore-hoof to his lips.

"Uh, well, uh...we..can't," said Apple Bloom.

"We kinda rushed over and forgot to bring our stuff," said Scootaloo.

"Hm, I see," said Twilight while the two rich fillies continued smirking at them. Mario then shot them a glare.

"I wonder why," Mario asked as he looked at the rest of the young colts and fillies, especially Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Nopony said a word. Mario had expected as much, but he noticed that even Diamond Tiara was trying to avoid eye contract. Twilight then turned to walk away.

"No, wait!" Sweetie Belle called out and headed into the middle of the main room, "Hey, everypony, you're in luck! You came to learn, but instead you're getting dinner and a show! Get ready, 'cause we, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, are about to lay on you the amazing skills we learned in Twilight Time!" As Sweetie Belle continued speaking, she pulled Apple Bloom and Scootaloo over to her sides, who each had a nervous look on their faces. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shared puzzled looks with each other as the other young ponies chatted with interest at what the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going to do.

"Unfortunately, since we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts" Sweetie Belle continued as the orange Pegasus headed over to the left side of the room while Apple Bloom headed to the right, "she'll take apart and put back together one of the scooters from outside." Scootaloo then brought in a green scooter and began to take it apart.

"Hey!" said Pipsqueak, "That's _my_ scooter!"

"You got us into this mess, kid," said Scootaloo as a matter of fact, "Might wanna roll with us."

"Huh?" Pipsqueak asked rather cluelessly.

"Apple Bloom doesn't have her apple seed with her," Sweetie Belle continued to explain, "so she'll just grab an apple from the kitchen." Apple Bloom then approached the chemistry set and put down an apple. She presented it with a nervous smile on her face.

"And I will begin by using my magic to lift this broom!" Sweetie Belle finished as she presented the broom before the crowd. Twilight just smiled as Mario sat skeptically with his fore-legs crossed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had their own curious looks on their faces as Scootaloo got to work putting the scooter back together. Apple Bloom began to carefully mix up her plant growing potion. Sweetie Belle then made her horn spark as her magic glow grabbed onto the broom. It wasn't much longer before Scootaloo was continuing to reassemble the scooter, Apple Bloom continued making her potion, and Sweetie Belle was concentrating as hard as she could as the broom slowly rose into the air.

"Ta-da!" said Scootaloo as she finished and rode the completed scooter around the room.

"Become a tree!" said Apple Bloom as she poured the potion onto the apple.

"Rise!" said Sweetie Belle as she struggled to get the broom to rise up to her eye-level. Then everything went south from there. Sweetie Belle dropped the broom, the scooter Scootaloo finished fell apart with her still riding it, and the apple that Apple Bloom had put potion on began to grow in size at an alarming rate. Twilight, Mario, and the others all backed away from the growing apple nervously.

"It's gonna..."

SPLAT!

"...blow," said Mario, finishing the statement in a deadpan tone, as the giant apple exploded, causing mush to fly all over, Twilight, Mario, the young ponies, and some of the mush even shot right out of the windows, covering two houses with the goop. One of those houses belonging to Shenran.

"That didn't turn out quite how I had hoped," said Sweetie Belle as she and her mush covered best friends all looked ashamed and embarassed.

"Looks like Twilight Time is over," said Twilight as she wiped off some of the apple mush off her face.

"And look who's not the prince and princess's entourage anymore!" Diamond Tiara called out.

"Oooh!" the other young ponies cooed. Mario and Twilight gave them both glares.

"Guess they didn't come here to learn after all," Silver Spoon added spitefully.

"All part of the plan, right Diamond?" Mario asked plainly.

"Totally," said Diamond Tiara before her eyes shrunk and she bit her lower lip. Mario chuckled hollowly. Twilight shook her head.

"Guess arrogance really does blind a pony," said Twilight.

"Did you think we wouldn't realize that you were trying to set them up this whole time?" Mario asked Diamond Tiara as the tiara wearing-filly spluttered.

"That's not true," said Diamond Tiara shot back and pointed a fore-hoof at the three fillies, "They're the ones who got all our hopes up that we could spend time with you if we did favors for them!" The other students then chatted in agreement.

"We became their friends because we thought we would be able to get to know you and Twilight better!" Silver Spoon added, but then a few seconds later realized what she said had actually made them even more guilty. Diamond Tiara shot her a fierce death glare. Mario just looked at them sadly.

"You all have hurt me and my wife's feelings today," said Mario. The others fillies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon included, all gave the prince puzzled looks.

"While the Cutie Mark Crusaders are wrong in accepting your favors and making promises they can't keep," Mario continued, "You all sought to take advantage of them for your own benefits. That makes me and my wife feel like we're nothing but a prize to you all. The great opportunity to say you got to spend time with royalty. All you care about is a prince and princess and not taking the time to get to know us like normal ponies!"

"That not true!" Silver Spoon protested and pointed a fore-hoof at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "they're the ones who didn't want to actually learn anything!"

"Well, neither did either of you," said Twilight quietly as well as sadly.

"Awww..." said the rest of the crowd as the two rich fillies just cringed as Mario walked up to them.

"If you two think this type of behavior is what will, in your words, get you in good graces with my wife and I," said Mario sternly, "then you are both _gravely_ mistaken. Until you both are willing to understand what true friendship is all about, we will _never_ associate with either of you."

"This is right," Twilight added sternly.

"Dismissed everypony!" Mario commanded as the crowd of ponies left without another word. He took noticed that both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were sulking as they left. Only the Cutie Mark Crusaders remained as Twilight tried to shake off some of the apple goop stuck to her body and hind leg.

"We're really sorry, Twilight and Mario," said Sweetie Belle, "We made a huge mistake."

"And we're really and truly did enjoy learning new skills with you," said Apple Bloom, "and we enjoy hangout with you as ponies and not because you're a Prince and Princess."

"Guess we'll have to just keep on doing it without you," said Scootaloo as she handed Twilight the now repaired scooter. And unlike last time, it didn't fall apart as Twilight took it with a fore-leg, "learning new skills I mean. Thanks, Twilight and Mario." The royal couple then looked as Apple Bloom created another potion that made a small flower grow inside of a potted plant. Apple Bloom then presented it to the two alicorns.

"Thanks..." said Apple Bloom, the flower wilting a bit to match the sad look on her face. Sweetie Belle the used her magic to pluck the flower from the pot and tuck it behind Twilight's right ear.

"Thanks..." said Sweetie Belle in the same sad tone as the three fillies went to leave.

"Sweetie Belle?" said Twilight as she turned to face them as she held the scooter with her fore-leg.

"Scootaloo, little Sis?" Mario said as he faced the three fillies as well. The three fillies stopped and looked back at the two alicorns.

"Remember a moment ago when you asked us to give you a chance?" Twilight asked. The three fillies smiled. It was then Spike arrived with a _very_ tall pile of freshly made nachos. He set the tall stack of treats down and presented them...only to find everypony was gone.

"Aw... _COME_ _ON_!" Spike bellowed angrily before he pouted in disgrace. The others just chuckled as Spike took the nachos back to the kitchen. The three fillies offered to help clean up the apple mush inside the tree house.

"Mario?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah little Sis," Mario asked as he quickly cleared the apple mush on the books shelves with a wash cloth.

"You and Twilight didn't really think we only wanted to hang out with you because you are a Prince and Princess did you?" Apple Bloom asked. Mario smiled.

"Of course not," said Mario, "We were still upset over what happened though."

"We are sorry," said Sweetie Belle, "We didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"It's just everypony was making us feel so popular that we...kind of got lost in the excitement," said Scootaloo.

"We understand," said Twilight, "Mario had a similar experience back when he was a colt."

"Ironically, Diamond Tiara's mother, Spoiled Rich, was behind it," said Mario, "She was the one who encourage me to act like a big shot with a bloated ego. Not to mention act condescending to others. You all know how that ended up."

"But...why would you wanna act that way?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"The same reason you guys let ponies do all those favors for you," said Mario, "I wanted to feel popular and accepted. I loved being the center of attention, even if it meant losing part of myself to get it."

"But in the end, it only got you into trouble," said Apple Bloom, "Ugh, I can't believe we let ourselves get lost in all that attention. We practically walked right into Diamond Tiara's little trap and humiliated ourselves in front of our entire class!"

"That was my fault," said Sweetie Belle, "I was the one who kept encouraging our behavior. Guess I was just happy for a chance for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to be nice to us for a change."

"Believe me, Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "It's why I let Spoiled Rich to the same to me back in the day. I just wanted her bullying to stop and when the opportunity to get on her good side came. I took it...and it _really_ paid the price for it."

"Maybe you wouldn't have if I had just been a better friend to you back in the day," said Twilight, "Instead of just skipping all your races and ignoring your rising fame just to study."

"Twilight, I'm actually glad you didn't see me when I was like that," said Mario, wincing at the memories.

"I still regret not being there for you, especially when things were so bleak for you," said Twilight sadly. Mario just sighed. He knew Twilight was struggling to forgive herself for her behavior in the past.

"Honey, do you really want to know how you can make that up to me?" Mario asked her.

"Yes!" said Twilight as she rushed up to him and grabbed his fore-hooves with her own, "name and I'll do it!" Mario just gave her a warm smile.

"Promise me that when I need you," said Mario, "You'll be there for me." Twilight smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be there for you for the rest of my life," said Twilight as they shared a little nose nuzzle.

"Can we be there for him too?" Scootaloo asked as Mario called for the three fillies to join him and his wife for a group hug.

"Mario is quite snuggly isn't he girls?" Twilight teased.

"Totally," they said together, making Mario roll his eyes and blush as they pulled away.

"Let's finish cleaning up this mess," said Twilight, "And, to show I'm not a jealous pony..."

"...right..." Mario said with a smirk as Twilight stuck her tongue out at him.

"When we're finished, Mario can brush our manes and tails so their nice and shiny," said Twilight. The three fillies cheered excitedly and quickly got back to work. Neither of them noticed that outside the Library, Diamond Tiara was watching them from a window, seething with fury with Silver Spoon just sulking behind her. They were both still covered in apple mush.

"I don't get it!" Diamond Tiara complained angrily, "I just don't get it!"

"Get what?" Silver Spoon asked rather annoyed tone.

"After they made fool of themselves," Diamond Tiara vented, "And ruined everything we did to help make them popular! _Everything_! Princess Twilight and Prince Mario still want to associate with the likes of them?! And not me?! I'm the social elite! I'm better and more worthy of their time than those three blank flank losers! Yet there they are! Getting hugs from them and getting groomed by the Prince himself, who I might add, does a far better job at grooming than my hair stylist! And they get it for _free_! What do _they_ have that _I_ don't?! I. JUST. DON'T. GET. IT!" Diamond Tiara panted heavily in rage. It was quite the miracle that nopony inside had even heard her raise her voice. Silver Spoon showed her best friend no sympathy, especially since Diamond Tiara kept saying "I" and not "we".

"We're you even listening when Prince Mario was talking..." Silver Spoon tried to explain but was cut off.

" _I didn't ask for you to speak_!" Diamond Tiara snapped in Silver Spoon's face, leaving her best friend shocked and deeply hurt.

"Di..." said Silver Spoon quietly.

"And _next_ time, how about you only speak when spoken to!" Diamond Tiara yelled angrily, "You ruined everything just like those stupid crusaders!"

"Diamond, I was only trying to defend..." Silver Spoon stuttered.

" **QUIET**!" Diamond Tiara barked before she stormed off, dreading heavily when her parents were going to think when they learned Prince Mario and Princess Twilight wanted nothing to do with her. Silver Spoon watched her best friend walk away with a stern look on her face.

"To answer your question: It's because they are friends," said Silver Spoon bitterly though Diamond Tiara was too far away, "I liked Mario _before_ he was a Prince! Unlike you! You _ruined_ everything for the both of us! You ruined my chance to call Prince Mario _my_ friend!" Silver Spoon felt some tears leave her eyes.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I put up with you anymore!" Silver Spoon croaked, "even my parents are saying you're not worth the social prestige you and your mother _claim_ to have!" Silver Spoon walked slowly home...alone.

A couple of weeks later, during the next Twilight Time session, Twilight and Mario had offered to let the three fillies add a entry to their friendship journal. They were more than honored but had Sweetie Belle write the entry since out of all three, she had the best penmanship.

" _I guess Twilight and Mario must not be so super-upset anymore,_ " Sweetie Belle wrote, " _'cause they're letting us do our own diary entry like our sisters do. Boy, did we get our priorities messed up. We started acting special because we were friends with someone special. We almost forgot the real reason Twilight and Mario are special-because they are our friends. But they forgave us, and, like magic, things are good as new! That's the kind of magic I really want to get good at, now that I'm getting so good at the other kind._ "

As Sweetie Belle wrote her entry, Apple Bloom made another attempt at her plant growing potion, which produced a very large and healthy flower. Twilight and Mario gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder, which the yellow filly smiled back in reply. Scootaloo then rode by with her fully assembled unicycle and was riding it proficiently around the main room. Sweetie Belle could now use her horn to make the broom hover about the room with ease and with minimal effort. She then gave the broom back to Twilight with her magic instead of her hooves.

"Wow, all three of you have made so much progress!" said Twilight as Mario stood beside her, "we're both really proud of you."

"Keep up the good work," said Mario, "and we'll see what else you three would like to learn."

"See you next time!" said Twilight as the three fillies prepare to leave.

" _We're just glad Twilight Time is back to normal,_ " Sweetie Belle had finished writing in the journal and also adding, " _Well...almost back to normal_." The three fillies had put on disguises before they exited the Library and headed on their way.

"I just hope no one sees us," said Sweetie Belle.

"'Cause we're tryin' to keep Twilight Time a secret?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Or because we look ridiculous?" Scootaloo asked.

"A little of both, actually," Sweetie Belle replied. Twilight and Mario laughed as the former leaned into his side so he could cuddle her as they watched the three fillies disappear out of sight.

Those three fillies could be a handful at times.

But for Mario and Twilight, they would always have a special place in their hearts.

 **Hope you enjoyed the added content. Plus don't dismiss the added filler between Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. This is technically their last speaking episode before "you know what" happens in Season 5. The extra filler might make more sense if you know what happens!**

 **And I hope nopony was bothered by me making Mario and Twilight a little bit more lovey-dovey in this chapter. After fifteen chapters of them being realistic, I think they deserved a chapter where they are just plain cute! It's not like I made them act like Big Mac and Cheerilee in that one Hearts and Hooves episode.**

 **Next Episode, we get more Fluttershy, Shenran, and their first and only appearance...the Breezies!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	85. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies

It Ain't Easy Being Breezies

 _Pony's Log Number 416: Sometimes a pony needs to draw the line when to comes to showing kindness to others..._

Somewhere along the outskirts of Ponyville, Fluttershy had gathered the Mane Eight before her.

"Okay, everypony," said Fluttershy as she walked before the group, "As you know, the adorable fairy creatures known as the Breezies are about to come through Ponyville."

"Yes!" Pinkie shouted excitedly as she hung from a tree using her pink tail, "Ooh, it's so exciting! Ah! I can't wait for Rainbow Dash to make a breeze for them so I can see how cute they are up close!" Pinkie bounced her four hooves against the side of the tree trunk before grabbing Fluttershy's face.

"I've never done it before, not that I won't totally be awesome at it," said Rainbow with Twilight and Mario standing beside her, "because I totally will!"

"Want an extra set of wings to help?" said Mario, "I'm sure Alicorns should be able to control the weather too. Never tried before..."

"I've got two other Pegasi ready to help me out," said Rainbow, "But if I need ya buddy, I'll let you know."

"How come you didn't ask me?" Shenran asked, "I used to be on weather patrol back at the academy."

"I did, but you were too busy gazing at Fluttershy to hear me!" Rainbow protested. Shenran blushed and looked away as all but Mario snickered.

"Don't feel bad bro," said Mario, "When you're lovesick, you're lovesick. I certainly understand what it feels like to look at your soulmate."

"True," Twilight added, "Spike has had to scream at me because I was too busy gazing at Mario I never heard him." Shenran smiled as Fluttershy giggled to herself as she looked at the pendant of her engagement necklace.

"As much I love being an engaged filly," said Fluttershy as she hovered before Shenran and Rainbow, "Let's get back on track because that breeze is very important, but so is cheering on those teeny-tiny little things, so they have the confidence to ride that breeze to their native land. Did I mention how tiny they are? So tiny!" She then landed near a ladybug that was just crawling by.

"I was thinking we could do a special Breezie cheer!" said Fluttershy.

"I _love_ cheers!" Pinkie shouted excitedly, making Fluttershy lean away uncomfortably.

"But these cheers should be _quiet_ cheers," Fluttershy explained, "We don't want to startle them. They need to be able to concentrate."

"Here's a demonstration," said Mario as he was now standing beside Shenran, "Ready buddy?"

"Yeah," said Shenran. The two stallion then inhaled deeply and then with a large exhale.

"Hooray," the two said in a volume that was barely above a whisper. Fluttershy giggled.

"That was very good," said Fluttershy as she away from the group, "Why don't we try it? You can do it, Breezes."

"You can do it, Breezies!" the rest of the girls all shouted, making Fluttershy, Mario, and Shenran all winced from the loud voice. The two stallion then face-hoofed each other.

"We showed them what to do!" Mario whispered to the Pegasus stallion.

"I know and they still blew it?" Shenran whispered back, "Oh boy..."

"Heh, sorry, Fluttershy," said Applejack sheepishly, "I had no idea how hard it was to do a cheer quietly." Applejack just narrowed her eyes annoyingly, especially at the two stallions.

"Oh, it's okay," said Fluttershy as she faced the group, "Quiet doesn't come naturally for everypony."

"Unless you're used to being alone or ignored most of your life," Mario muttered as Shenran nodded in agreement.

"Never mind, big brother," said Fluttershy, "That was all in the past. Let's try it again!"

"You can do it, Breezies!" said the five girls in softer but still loud tone, making Fluttershy wince as her wings opened up from the volume.

"Perhaps just a little bit quieter," said Fluttershy.

"You can do it, Breezies!" the five girls repeated using normal indoor voice tones and leaning toward the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy still winced and leaned back from the volume.

"Getting there," said Shenran pointed out as Mario nodded in agreement.

"Just a little quieter," said Fluttershy.

"You can do it, Breezies!" the five girls whispered as they leaned toward Fluttershy.

"Perfect!" said Fluttershy loudly as she jumped into the air, but then landed quickly, "Oh, um, I mean...yay." Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly as Shenran hugged her from the side and they shared a loving nuzzle. If it wasn't for his royal duties to Cadance, they'd be planning the wedding by now. But once he had taken care of things back in the Crystal Empire, he and Fluttershy could focus on spending the rest of their lives together.

(Main Theme)

Soon the day the Breezies would fly by had arrived, a large crowd of ponies had arrived to witness the event. Two fillies had even arrived to watch as well while one held a pinwheel in their fore-hoof as some mariachi ponies played some music. Up in the skies, Rainbow was measuring the gust her team had created and then stuck a fore-hoof in her mouth and extended it into the air to measure it.

"That's too strong," said Rainbow Dash to her Pegasi team, which included Flitter and Thunderlane, "We gotta slow this breeze down or we're gonna blow those Breezies apart!" The three Pegasi shared worried looks with each other. Down below, Mr. Cake was busy setting up a table with treats from their shop as Fluttershy and Shenran stood nearby.

"What I don't understand is why they need the Pegasi to make a breeze for them," Mr. Cake asked.

"Well, you see," Fluttershy explained, "it's the breeze that activates the Breezies's magic, and that magic protects the pollen they're carrying from being destroyed."

"So, no breeze means no magic means the pollen goes bad?" Mr. Cake replied, trying to make sense of Fluttershy's explanation.

"That's right!" Fluttershy replied, "And they only have two days to get that pollen back before the portal to their home closes. That's why it's ever-so-important that we help them make their way through Ponyville safely." As Fluttershy said two days, she involuntarily flapped her wings twice.

"We certainly wouldn't want to scare them and divert them from their path!" said Mrs. Cake.

"Now you understand," said Fluttershy with a smile.

"Hm, you certainly know alot about them," said Mr. Cake.

"Oh, thank you," said Fluttershy as she turned away with a shy smile on her face and then whispered to them, "Shenran and I went to see them gathering their pollen in Western Equestria." Mr. and Mrs. Cake winced when Shenran placed a for-leg around his fiancé.

"Fluttershy is the greatest animal expert in Equestria," said Shenran proudly, "She would make a great professor of zoology at Canterlot University."

"Oh Shenran, stop it!" said Fluttershy, playfully pushed him away a bit, "You know I could never be a teacher. I've got stage fright."

"Maybe now, but in the future, who knows?" Shenran teased. Fluttershy rolled her eyes but still smiled as they shared a nose nuzzle. Mr. and Mrs. Cake chuckled.

"You two are so adorable together," said Mrs. Cake.

"Reminds me of our younger days sugarplum," said Mr. Cake to his wife. Mrs. Cake then gasped.

"Wait, that necklace!" said Mrs. Cake in shock, surprised she had never noticed it before, "Did...did Shenran finally propose?"

"Yes he did," said Fluttershy, "We're officially engaged."

"That's wonderful, congratulations," said Mr. Cake before adding, "If you're ever in need of a caterer for your wedding..." Shenran and Fluttershy chuckled to each other.

"We won't be planning the wedding until I can be honorably discharged," said Shenran, "but when we do, I can assure you that we will contact you for the catering...and the wedding cake." Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled excitedly. But then a bright glow appeared behind the two Pegasi. As Fluttershy and Shenran turned around, they both had to shield their eyes a bit as they saw Rarity wearing a very, very shiny lavender jacket.

"Um, Rarity?" said Fluttershy as she wore a pair of white sunglasses with blue lenses. Shenran worse a pair of black sunglasses beside her, "I, uh, hate to weigh in with you when it comes to fashion, but..."

"Oh, there's too much purple on this isn't there?" Rarity asked as Twilight and Mario were standing in the background as the former was organizing her note cards, "I _knew_ it! But Twilight and Mario refused to admit it."

"What?!" Twilight and Mario exclaimed, "We-"

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no," said Fluttershy, "It's the perfect amount of purple. It's just that there's an _awful_ lot of sequins on your jacket."

"Oh darling," said Rarity, "One can never have too many sequins!" Rarity chuckled to herself.

"Rarity, my fiancé is being serious," said Shenran firmly, "I'm no fashionista, but even I know you can have too many sequins."

"True, you can if they reflect the sun, and the light catches a group of Breezies right in their eyes," said Fluttershy, getting a nervous and panicky look on her face as she spoke, "and blinds them long enough to get them off their course so they never get home!"

"I stand corrected!" said Rarity, "I suppose there is the rare instance where one can have too many sequins. I'll just take off my jacket." Rarity then removed her jacket to reveal an outfit that was even shiner and brighter than her jacket. So bright that a pony couldn't even see what the outfit looked like.

"Gah! I've been blinded by the glamour beam!" Mario yelled as he covered his eyes painfully before falling onto his back and...

(lost a life fanfare)

The brightness was enough to knock him out. Fluttershy and Shenran turned their heads away, cringing from the bright light.

"I suppose this won't do either?" Rarity asked innocently. Fluttershy just shook her head in reply. Rarity just winced apologetically as she went to remove the outfit and then gave Mario a green and white mushroom to revive him. Back in the skies, Rainbow then raised a fore-hoof to her head to scout the area. It was then she noticed a small patch of purple approaching in the distance. She quickly hovered down to Twilight and whispered into her ear as the purple pony continued sorting her note cards. Twilight smiled excitedly as she went to address the crowd and Mario, now recovered, stood beside her.

"Everypony, its time," Twilight announced in a whisper, "Please welcome...the Breezies!" Flitters and Thunderlane watched as a large colony of small creatures appeared. The Breezies had pony-like bodies, manes, and tails, but they also had butterfly-like antennas and large pixie wings. The ponies all watched them fly by in awe.

"They're as cute as Apple Bloom on the day she was born," said Applejack to Rarity and Mario. Mario looked a little glum since that statement only reminded him of what he had missed out on.

"I'll...take your word for it," said Mario quietly in a sad tone. Rarity gave him a supportive hug since she heard him.

"And would you look at those adorable little packs they carry their pollen in?" Rarity pointed out. These little packs were actually saddle baskets. It was then they noticed one dark blue Breezy with a pink mane and tail, white antennas, and a black body suit. His name was Seabreeze and he also has a very stern look on his face.

" _Lun! Arshen aifok_!" he shouted to the other Breezies in their native language. Pinkie then appeared below the colony of Breezies.

"So...cute!" Pinkie squealed as she put a fore-hoof over her mouth to avoid shouting, "Can't...take...it!" Meanwhile, Spike was busy weaving his way through the crowd so he could watch the Breezies fly by. Spike smiled excitedly once he found a spot in the crowd where he could see them, but then another pony unintentionally stood in his way, making him grunt annoyingly before he rushed to Pinkie, who looked like she was holding her breath.

"Pinkie Pie," said Spike in a hushed tone, "can I hop on you so I can see the Breezies?"

"May explode!" Pinkie Pie said in a hushed but strained tone. Spike nervously backed away from the pink pony until he bumped into a tree. Spike then decided to climb up the tree and stood on a branch to watch the Breezies. However, he got so excited that he began to jump up and down on the branch, causing a spare leaf to break from the branch and blow right toward the colony of Breezies.

"Oh no!" Spike exclaimed. One would think a little leaf wouldn't be a problem, but the Breezies were so small that a simple leaf blowing by was enough to send several Breezies into a tail spin! Seabreeze watched in horror as the leaf made his fellow Breezies spin out of control. The crowd of ponies below gasped as well as the Breezies caught spining about started to panic.

"Slow down the breeze for the other group to catch up!" Rainbow said to Flitter and Thunderlane.

"They're too far back!" said Thunderlane, "We can't connect the breeze to both sets of Breezies!"

"What if we speed it up?" Rainbow suggested.

"Then the first group'll be going too fast," pointed out Flitter, "and they'll get separated from each other." Rainbow just looked nervous and unsure of what to do as the Breezes stuck in the tailspin were getting further and further left behind from the rest of the group. Fluttershy's jaw dropped as she watched the scene unfold. Even Shenran couldn't help but wince at the sight.

"I'm sure those Breezies can recover or Rainbow can think of something," said Shenran with an assured tone before muttering under his breath wearily, "I hope..." As the group of spinning Breezies continued to panic, Seabreeze flew over to them.

" _Tanagretu nik mir_!" he shouted, " _Maisegu de piripa_!" It was then two Breezies tried to join hooves to stabilize themselves. But one Breezie that was wearing a mushroom on its head lost their grip and was sent flying away. Fluttershy and Shenran gasped as Spike looked very worried. Fluttershy then took off at a very high speed. The others watched as Fluttershy gently got in front of the falling Breezie and caught it safely. Then another Breezie, who she later learned was named Twily, flew away from Fluttershy, making her gasp. Mario narrowed his eyes and spin jumped high into the air and pushed himself forward. Rather than stay curled up, Mario extended his legs and opened his wing to he could catch the falling Breezie and rescued it in the same way Fluttershy did.

" _Sanken_ ," said Twily gratefully to Mario. Seabreeze was trying his best to re-assemble the group.

" _Mekenar stuf_!" he shouted to the others who were still unable to break out of their tailspins.

"He's right!" said Fluttershy as she and Mario hovered over to the other Breezies, "You must all gather as close as you possibly can!"

"Let'sa go!" said Mario firmly as the group clung onto both Fluttershy and Mario, The ponies all cheered as Fluttershy and Mario landed by a tree stump. The Breezies all cheered for her and Mario, except for Seabreeze, who approached the two ponies.

" _Mugudi saikendus_?" Seabreeze asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, I understand the language of all kinds of creatures," Fluttershy explained, "So does my fiancé and the doofus I call my big bother over here."

"You just _love_ making me look bad in front of others don't you?" Mario asked annoyingly as Fluttershy just gave him a smirk as Shenran landed beside his fiancé.

"You three must be so proud," said Seabreeze in a rather blunt tone.

"And you speak _our_ language too?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

" _I_ can," said Seabreeze, "This lot can only understand you. Clearly, they're not the brightest bunch around." The other Breezies glared and shouted at Seabreeze indignantly in their own language. Fluttershy just covered her mouth to avoid a giggle. Mario gave Seabreeze a skeptical look while Shenran looked rather irritated with the male Breezie.

"What's eating you?" Mario asked.

"Something about what that Breezie rubs me the wrong way," said Shenran bitterly. Before Mario could ask what, Pinkie arrived.

"That was _amazing_!" Pinkie shouted excitedly to both Fluttershy and Mario as she hopped up and down excitedly as the rest of the Mane Eight approached.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get a breeze going that would get them back to the others," said Rainbow in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, it's not your fault," said Fluttershy.

"I, for one, am very proud of you, Fluttershy," said Twilight as she approached the yellow Pegasus and held her fore-hoof, "Leaping into action like that." Fluttershy blushed shyly from all the praise.

"Same for you, sweetie," said Twilight she walked up to Mario and kissed him, making Mario blush as well. Seabreeze just glared.

"You're beloved?" he asked.

"My wife actually," said Mario. Seabreeze expression softened a bit as his eyes watered and he looked away.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Seabreeze snapped.

"I feel like I should design you a special hero's gown!" said Rarity to Fluttershy before adding sheepishly, "heh...or a sash. At least a sash!"

"What about me?" Mario asked, feeling a little left out.

"Oh darling, like you need a hero's suit or sash to look fabulous," said Rarity, "Twilight would agree with me about that." Mario just blushed again as the other's snickered. It was then Spike appeared.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Spike bellowed as he ran over to Fluttershy and grabbed her fore-leg, "I know what you're all thinking! Why don't you just say it!" Spike began to cry and covered his face with his claws, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Oh Spike," said Fluttershy gently, "it's okay! It could have happened to any one of us."

"Okay...Thank you!" said Spike as he stopped crying and hugged Fluttershy so quickly that the yellow Pegasus nearly bumped into the Breezies behind her. The group of Breezies began to grumble at Spike, making the little dragon back away from them as well as the rest of the Mane Eight.

"Uh...I'm...just...gonna stay over here," said Spike nervously.

"So, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, "you want us to get the breeze going again so these little guys can get a move on?" It was then the entire group of Breezies clung into both Mario and Fluttershy and shouted cries of protest, except for Seabreeze.

"Maybe we should wait just a moment or so," said Fluttershy, "They've been through so much." All but Shenran and Mario shared worried looks with each other.

"Fluttershy would know best about them," Shenran added, "she is the expert."

"That is true," said Mario, "Need an extra hoof? I've been studying about the Breezies as well."

"I was gonna ask if you'd help me and my fiancé so thank you very much, big brother," Fluttershy replied.

"Just gimme the word when you think they're ready," Rainbow Dash replied with a smile. Fluttershy, Mario, Shenran, and all the Breezes except one smile back. Seabreeze had a very worried look on his face.

At Fluttershy's cottage, six bird were giving the Breezies death glares as they explored their birdhouse. Three more Breezies had gotten comfortable in Angel's bed, making him whimper as he turned around and pouted indignantly. Shenran patted his head.

"It's just for a little while buddy," said Shenran as Angel just sighed and hugged his fore-leg. Fluttershy was just watching the Breezies as they explored their home. She then noticed that Twily was shivering.

"Oh, my Twirly," said Fluttershy, "you look like you need a blanket." Fluttershy then grabbed a small tissue for the Breezie to use as a blanket.

" _Sanken_ ," said Twirly as the Breeze snuggled into her new blanket.

"Oh, no, problem," said Fluttershy. Mario then arrived as he approached the couch to drop off two Breezies by the sofa.

"And next on route beside the big sofa, next we got the longue chairs, some potted plants, and biiiiiiiiiiird houses!" Mario announced like he was tour coach as two more Breezes climbed aboard his back and hovered away, "Watch your antennas, all aboard!" Fluttershy giggled as she watched the Breezie happy enjoying their indoor coach tour. Then a light grey Breezie appeared holding a thimble in its fore-hoofs in front of Fluttershy.

" _Malenki_?" the light grey Breezie asked.

"Oh, did you need some more water?" Fluttershy asked as she grabbed a water droplet and dropped a water bubble into her cup. The light grey Breezie slurped her water happily.

"Now, who else needed a hoof-knitted sweater?" Fluttershy as she held a Breezie-sized pink and white horizontal stripped sweater on her fore-hoof. A cyan Breezie immediately took it as the rest of the group cheered. Fluttershy just smiled and Mario came in for a landing as the Breezes got off his back and cheered for him as well.

"Guess we're pretty popular with these Breezies," said Mario, "Glad they're relaxing and having a good time."

"We always made a great team," said Fluttershy, "my little minion."

"Banana!" Mario shouted before giving Fluttershy a raspberry. The Breezies got the joke and started laughing as well, making Mario smile.

"Hey there!" said a voice. Mario and Fluttershy turned to see Applejack and Twilight allowing themselves inside the house.

"Can we come in?" Applejack asked as she and Twilight walked inside.

"Oh, of course!" said Fluttershy before stopping the two ponies from taking another step, "But what your step!" Applejack then noticed that she was one step away from stomping on a grape colored Breezie.

"Oops, sorry about that, little one," said Applejack as the grape Breezie flew into Fluttershy's mane and grabbed on to it.

"We just wanted to see if you thought the Breezies were ready to give it another try," Twilight asked. Mario and Fluttershy both blinked.

"Has it been an hour already?" said Fluttershy.

"Time flies when you're taking care of Breezies," said Mario as he examined his now working pocket watch.

"Indeed. Oh, my goodness!" said Fluttershy as she looked out of the window, "time flies when you're making sure little creatures don't feel that you're abandoning them to the cruel world."

"If only all creatures could be so lucky to have you to care for them, Fluttershy," said Mario dramatic fashion, "not all of us were so lucky."

"Mario, you know Ma never abandoned you," said Applejack firmly.

"I know Sis," said Mario before adding softly, "But I still experienced being abandoned..." He sternly looked at his wife when he saw her frown, "and not by you, honey!" Twilight still whimpered but she quickly dropped the subject and looked at Fluttershy.

"But they're not going to a cruel world, right?" Twilight reminded the yellow Pegasus, "They're going home." Most of the Breezies just gave the purple Alicorn blank looks.

"Oh, yes, that's right!" said Fluttershy.

"Good point, honey," Mario added, "Guess it is time for them to..." The Breezies then climb into Mario and Fluttershy's fore-legs to plead and protest. They clearly didn't want to leave.

"On second thought, I don't think they're quite ready to leave," said Fluttershy sheepishly.

" _Supa laipas data kurpa_!" Seabreeze snapped angrily, " _Mise neku ersken laika maur! Siripat sulat_!" Fluttershy and Mario were left stunned, while the later glared at him indignantly.

"Uh...what did he say?" Applejack asked.

"I'd...rather not say," said Fluttershy, blushing a bit since what Seabreeze had said clearly wasn't child friendly.

"Okay, well, I'm sure you know what you're doin'," said Applejack, "No one knows rare magical creatures like you do. And I'm sure my big brother is makin' things easier for ya."

"Where's Shenran?" Twilight asked. She hadn't seen him since they got here and he usually spend his free time with Fluttershy.

"He's in the kitchen," said Fluttershy, "I taught him how to bake so he wanted to try making something special for me and the Breezies."

"And I'm assuming we won't end up in the hospital after eating it," said Mario as Fluttershy smacked the back of his head, making the Breezies snicker.

"I see," said Twilight as she and Applejack walked out of the cottage, "We'll just wait for your word. See you later, sweetie."

"See you later, dear," said Mario.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy, "We'll be in touch very soon." Fluttershy then closed the door and looked at the group of breezes when Seabreeze appeared in front of them.

"We need to go now," Seabreeze said sternly, "or we will never get home! I wish we did not need that stupid breeze to activate our magic, or I would just force you all to fly home right now! Why do we need to keep our pollen safe?" The other Breezes just shared worried looks with each other.

"Um, now, Seabreeze-" said Fluttershy slowly.

"No need to blow an antenna over this," said Mario, "Just keep calm and we'll-"

"Why are you giving in to these wimps?!" Seabreeze snapped, "If they had not been so scared in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

"But that is just not true, Seabreeze," said Fluttershy firmly before turning her head away indignantly, "It was because of a leaf, and you know that!"

"Oh please!" Seabreeze retorted as he got into Fluttershy's face, "They have no idea what they're doing out there! Like you said, we need as much time as we can get because they are so incompetent!"

"Now you listen here, Seabreeze," said Shenran as he walked into the living room with a fierce looking expression...and wearing a pink apron, "How can these Breezies possibly even get home with you insulting and degrading them all the time! If you were in charge of me, I wouldn't feel comfortable, or have the confidence to fly home either!"

"So you're saying they have a right to delay our trip home?" Seabreeze snapped angrily.

"I'm saying there is a fine line between being a tough and firm leader and just being a plain bully!" Shenran yelled.

"Oh, like you know how they feel!" Seabreeze snapped.

"We both do, Seabreeze!" Mario retorted sternly, "Not all of us have your type of self-confidence and strength. Far too many leaders in Equestria think that by degrading and insulting others, they will make them into stronger and more capable beings! That might work for some, but not everypony! Leaders like you who talked me down made me feel like I could never be capable of anything! It took a _long_ time before I even found my self-confidence!"

"Or they make you feel like you don't deserve to even be there!" Shenran huffed, "I should know! One of my commanders used to talk to me the way you talk to your fellow Breezes! Wanna know what happened to him? He's dishonorably discharged and I rose to be second rank in the royal guard! Why? Because I was a leader who believed in his team and encouraged them rather than tearing them apart!"

"If you put up with these losers for a day, you'd think otherwise!" Seabreeze shot back, "as I said before, we could be home now if not for their incompetence!"

"Well, I didn't say that exactly now, did I?" Fluttershy retorted.

"Nope," said Shenran and Mario in agreement.

"Hmph!" Seabreeze huffed.

"Oh, well, maybe a snack will lighten the mood," said Fluttershy, "my fiancé made you all some delicious cookies!" The other Breezies cooed with interest.

"That explains the pink apron," Mario remarked when the said apron smacked him in the face. Mario just rolled his eyes before tossing the apron aside and followed everypony else into the kitchen. He was unaware that the pink apron had landed right on Seabreeze. Seabreeze grumbled loudly as he fought his way out of the apron and snorted indignantly.

Soon three Breezies were sharing one of Shenran's freshly baked cookies. Another Breezie enjoyed a berry while another Breezie was eating a tiny cupcake. Two more Breezies just reclined lazily on the floor since they had already finished their own snack. Some other Breezies decided to recline on either Fluttershy's or Mario's back. All was peaceful...until the light grey Breezie, who was riding Fluttershy, suddenly burped.

" _Mi Fargen_ ," said the light grey Breezie sheepishly.

"You're excused," Fluttershy answered before she used her pink tail to scoop up all the Breezes and set them before her and Mario, "Well, my Breezies, I think we can all agree that now that you've eaten and you have a little energy going in your breezy bodies, you're strong enough to face the breeze! I've loved having you here, so did Mario and my fiancé, and I hope we've all made you feel loved and special. But you have to go. Nopony will deny that-"

"There is nothing special about these losers!" Seabreeze retorted as he hovered before them, "They cannot handle a simple breeze home! If they could just stick with the program and listen to me, we would be safe! At home! Home, where every Breezie is like us!" Seabreeze sighed as he hovered over the peep hole of Fluttershy's front door, shedding a tear. Mario was a little agitated over hearing Seabreeze degrade the others, but then noticed his tears.

"Okay, well, a confusing pep-talk," said Fluttershy.

"More like a Breezie taking out their frustrations on everypony else!" said Mario indignantly, "Ugh, as much as I hate ponies who do that, I can't criticize his behavior. I've done _that_ before and I'm _not_ proud of it." Fluttershy gave him a light hug.

"Don't be, Big brother," said Fluttershy, "I've done it too if you remember." Mario felt better.

"But nonetheless," Fluttershy continued, "I do know that if you don't leave soon, you may never make it back, and that would be terrible!"

"Aren't any of you eager to head home?" Shenran asked as he approached the group of Breezies. It was then the cyan Breezie sneezed.

" _Merte marshken farde_ ," said the cyan Breezie before he nudged Twirly with a smirk on her face.

" _Merki marshken plumatu_ ," the yellow Breezie replied with a cough and wink back to the cyan Breezie. The other Breezies then coughed as well.

"Oh dear, I can't let you go out there sick!" said Fluttershy worriedly, "What kind of a friend would I, Mario, and Shenran be if I made you go now?" Mario and Shenran shared looks with each other.

"We both know those coughs are fake," said Shenran in a low voice.

"True, but we can't let Seabreeze take over if he's going to keep lashing out at them," Mario whispered back, "they need kindness to find their motivation to fly, not harsh remarks."

"Agreed," said Shenran as Fluttershy allow the group to climb into her fore-hoof, "Who's up for another round of story time with Mario?" The Breezies cheered excitedly as Seabreeze looked most annoyed.

" _D'oh! Irde turten manes pudenhel_!" Seabreeze vented angrily as he flew inside of an empty birdhouse to sulk, " _Nievo ut! Parde tarmen_!" Mario hovered up to him.

"Keep up the language and I'll show you a crumb of soap with your name on it!" Mario scolded as Seabreeze grunted angrily and stopped talking..for now. Mario went to read the other Breezies a story.

A little later that day, Rainbow arrived with Flitter and Thunderlane behind her. Fluttershy slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, "just wondering if the Breezies are ready to go yet. Clock's kinda ticking for them to make it back before the door closes on their home."

"Oh, yes, I mean, not quite," said Fluttershy, "Um, maybe just a few more minutes?"

"Y-yeah," Shenran added as he peeked from behind his fiancé, "You can't rush their recovery." Fluttershy then quickly closed the door, leaving Rainbow stunned.

"Uh, alright," said Rainbow.

"We wait too much longer," said Flitter, "we'll have to create such a strong breeze, it may be more than they can handle."

"We just have to trust Fluttershy," said Rainbow, "She must know what she's doing. After all, she's got Mario and Shenran helping her after all." Rainbow had to admit that she didn't feel to confident about her own answer. Even Flitter and Thunderlane shared worried looks with each other.

Inside Fluttershy's cottage, the Breezies were clinking thimbles filled with drops of water or juice. Other Breezies were dancing and sliding down a self-made slide that Mario build especially for them as Shenran supervised. Fluttershy was just dancing some other Breezies as the orange Breezie played the saxophone and Mario played acoustic guitar. They were all enjoyed themselves until Seabreeze angrily snatched the saxophone and threw at the floor, destroying it.

"Aww!" the other Breezies said at once as they and Fluttershy looked at the ruined saxophone.

"Talk about a party pooper," Mario added bitterly as he put his guitar out of harm's way.

"Why are you spending your time on this?!" Seabreeze snapped, "I will never get home!"

"Since when is getting home all about _you_?" Mario asked sternly as he and Seabreeze glared at each other.

"Breezies, Mario, I must say, Seabreeze has a point," said Fluttershy, "I think it's time for us to get Rainbow Dash and her friends so they can create the breeze for you to get home. C'mon Mario. C'mon Shenran." The three ponies were about to leave when they each felt the Breezies grab their tails, pleading anxiously and fearfully not to. Fluttershy's heart reached out to them.

"Ooh...you're all awfully anxious..." said Fluttershy, "Oh, I don't want you to feel abandoned, or that I wasn't the most kind host I could possibly be."

"I'm sure you've done a fine job Flutters," said Shenran, "but..."

"...but I'd feel really bad to be the pony to force them into doing something they're clearly not ready for," said Mario, cutting Shenran off, "When ponies did that to us, it certainly didn't help us find our courage. It just made our fear worse."

"Agreed," said Fluttershy.

" _Adoshen papan gorn_ ," said Twirly.

"Oh, yes, that does make sense..." said Fluttershy, "Seabreeze, do you think you could wait just a couple more hou-" Fluttershy then noticed that Seabreeze was nowhere to be found.

"Seabreeze? Seabreeze? Has anypony seen Seabreeze?" Fluttershy asked. The other Breezies just shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"Oh...this is not good!" said Mario with worried as Fluttershy turned around and gasped. the small window that acted as the peephole to Fluttershy's front door was open, showing that Seabreeze had left.

"Where's he going?" said Fluttershy as she saw Seabreeze trying to fly away, "There's no way he can handle being out there on his own!" Fluttershy just leaned her back against the door and began to panic as Shenran grabbed one fore-leg and Mario grabbed the other.

"Now's not the time to be panicking Sis," said Mario.

"He's right," said Shenran, "Let's go bring Seabreeze back before he gets himself hurt or worse."

"Okay," said Fluttershy, "but one of you needs to stay here to watch the others while we go after Seabreeze." Shenran and Mario then glared at each other for a moment before Mario pulled out a special bit that had Celestia's picture on one side and Luna's picture on the other. They both called a side and Mario tossed the coin. Mario won the coin toss so he and Fluttershy headed after Seabreeze while Shenran watched the other Breezies at the cottage.

Outside, Seabreeze was learning the hard way just how difficult it was to try and fly in a breeze all by himself.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ " Seabreeze yelped as the breeze sent him spiraling out of control, " _Blusken! Ah! Ah! Arge nusen! Uf! Osem! Ah! Narsken! Noi Serenda! Ah_!" Two ponies then walked by, but never noticed the Breeze in distress. Then Seabreeze had to fight with all his might to avoid some acorns that came crashing down at him.

" _Ah! Gah! Ah! Kesino! Uu! Tu ge! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Miuse koda_!" Seabreeze yelped as he saw that he was heading toward a beehive an covered his eyes as he crashed landed inside the entrance hole. When he opened his eyes, he could see several dozen bees just glaring angrily at him.

" _Vaior uskren! Yavaya..._ " Seabreeze groaned as he pulled himself out of the beehive entrance and backed away along the tree branch backwards until he was on the very edge of it. The bees just made their way toward Seabreeze, still glaring angrily at him.

" _Ibeku-u-u_!" Seabreeze cried out as he held onto the tree branch fearfully, " _Ah, sa-sabada_!" The bees then showed Seabreeze their stingers when Fluttershy and Mario arrived.

"Excuse me, bees?" said Fluttershy gently, "Can you please back off our Breezie friend? He didn't mean any harm. It was just an accident." The bees just glared at Seabreeze and showed him their stingers again. Fluttershy then called their attention, this time she and Mario were wearing bee costumes.

"We're working on a bee-type dance and was hoping you could help me?" Fluttershy asked as she wiggled her back end, "Does this bring any images for you? Perhaps a bee?" Fluttershy then nudged Mario to do the same. Mario gave his rear end a light shake, but he felt rather embarassed doing so. The bees just kept glaring at Seabreeze and made no sign of backing down.

"Excuse me!" said Fluttershy angrily at the bees as Mario glared at them as well, both of them now out of their bee costumes, "We have done nothing but be kind, but I guess that is _not_ working! You bees know better than to hurt a helpless Breezie! I demand that you go away _now_ , or you'll have to answer to _me_!"

"If you're smart, you'll do what she says," said Mario sternly, "Back. Off. _Now_!" The bees then retreated back to their hive.

" _Menkyulen_ ," said Seabreeze, "Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you for coming after me!"

"Of course," said Fluttershy.

"We're glad you're safe," said Mario.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt out there," Fluttershy continued, "Ponyville is much too dangerous for you. One tiny acorn is a threat!"

"Yeah, I know," said Seabreeze in agreement, "That is one reason why I have been trying to get us to go from the beginning!" Fluttershy and Mario then looked at each other in shock as they came to a realization.

"Oh, my goodness," said Fluttershy, "We were just trying not to hurt any creature's feelings, but our displays of kindness may have cost you everything..."

"And I was only trying to treat them right because you kept insulting them," said Mario, "I was so focused on defending them that I lost sight of why we were helping them in the first place."

"Me too," said Fluttershy and then gasped, "Time is running out, and you may never make it home!"

"That is exactly what I have been telling all of them!" said Seabreeze, "but they do not listen to me! Nobreezie ever listens to me!" Seabreeze then turned away. Fluttershy and Mario both shared sympathetic looks at him and at each other.

"Seabreeze, I understand your feelings are hurt," said Fluttershy, "but it's hard for them to hear you when you're shouting at them and being mean. The message doesn't get across."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before," Mario added, "Too many leaders think tough love means insulting their teams in order to motivate them to grow and become stronger, but not everypony, or everybreezie in your case, is going to respond positively to that type of leadership. Why else do you think the other Breezies keep pleading not to go?"

"But what about those bees?" Seabreeze retorted, "You two were not nice to them, and that was the only way they listened!"

"Yes, but they _had_ to go," Fluttershy answered, "and they wouldn't listen to me any other way," Fluttershy then blinked as she and Mario exchanged looks with each other again. Fluttershy then noticed a flash of rainbow on one of Seabreeze's wings, which followed by a flash of rainbow over her own eyes.

"We need to go, now!" said Fluttershy sternly.

"Right, sis," said Mario as he and Fluttershy flew back to the cottage as fast as they could. But then they had to slow down since Seabreeze was fighting for dear life to hang onto Fluttershy's mane.

Back at the cottage, Fluttershy and Mario stood before the rest of the Breezes as Shenran stood beside the group.

"My dear Breezies," said Fluttershy, "Mario and I had to rescue Seabreeze from serious harm, and now we know more than ever that you _must_ leave before it's too late! You would never survive in Ponyville." Seabreeze and Mario both nodded in agreement.

" _Erski parli polin_!" The Breezies pleaded, but Fluttershy and Mario stood their ground.

"We can't help you any more," said Fluttershy sternly, "In fact, we weren't helping you at all by being nice. Oh...but the truth of the matter is that we must be firm!"

"Fluttershy is right," said Mario sternly, "Shenran and I may have been protecting you from Seabreeze's harsh words, but we were only holding you back from doing what you needed to do to get home. Seabreeze may have said some mean things to you all, but he is looking out for all of you and wants to make sure you all get home. And it doesn't help that time is running out for you to do so!" The Breezies looked at Shenran with sad eyes, but the Pegasus stallion looked away with his eyes shut, quietly agreeing with his fiancé and best friend.

"You must go, now!" said Fluttershy sternly as she opened the door and pointed her fore-hoof for them to leave. Mario then turned his head away with a stern look on his face. The Breezies all made their way out of Fluttershy's cottage. Seabreeze then turned around and gave both ponies a thankful nod before taking his leave. Fluttershy had barely closed the door when she sniffled and began to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry," said Shenran as he held his fiancé close, "It had to be done."

"I...know..." Fluttershy croaked, "but I hate it when I have to do that!"

"I know you don't like being stern with anypony," said Mario as he gently patted her shoulder, "But you still showed them kindness by being stern." Fluttershy pulled away from Shenran and looked at Mario with watery eyes that were still leaking tears and an puzzled look on her face.

" _Kindness means knowing what is best for your friends_ ," said Mario, " _and sometimes the best way to show how much you love somepony is by being firm so they can achieve their goals_." It was then a bright flash of light appeared and there in the middle of the living room...

...was a light pink Power Heart!

Mario smiled as he walked over to the Power Heart.

"Come on, Flutters!" said Mario, "we...huh?" Mario was surprised to see that Fluttershy had left and the front door was open.

"Where did she..."

"I forgot that she needed to tell Rainbow about the breeze," said Shenran, "You better get that Power Heart so we can get going." Mario looked at the Power Heart and narrowed his eyes.

"No" said Mario firmly.

"Wuh?" said Shenran, completely shocked and puzzled.

"I can't collect the Power Heart alone," said Mario sternly, "With the exception of the first one, I've always had the pony who helped me discover the Power Heart collect it with me. I'm not going to break that tradition now!"

"But what if the Power Heart only sticks around for a short time!" Shenran protested, "Don't you need seven of them to get that ultimate power?"

"Yes I do," said Mario, "but I'm not getting that power for my own sake, but for my wife so she can open that chest we got from the Tree of Harmony. Fluttershy deserves to collect this Power Heart and I _refuse_ to collect it without her."

"What if it de-spawns?" said Shenran, "You'll have to learn a new lesson to find it!" Mario just stood firm.

"So be it," said Mario, "I'm not going to collect the Power Heart alone because I feel like I'm putting myself over my friendship with Fluttershy. We collect it together or I'll just find a new one!" Mario then raced off to find Fluttershy and Rainbow. Shenran just stared and then smiled as he went to fly after them. As Shenran left the house and closed the door, he never noticed that the Power Heart had followed him and sneaked into his mane without him ever realizing it!

Outside, Mario and Shenran had caught up with Fluttershy, the Breezies, and the rest of the Mane Eight. Rainbow, Flitter, and Thunder lane were busy above trying to recreate the breeze needed for the Breezies to head home, but Rainbow noticed that the leaves on a tree branch were ready to tear off.

"It's too strong!" Rainbow told Flitter and Thunderlane.

"I can't do it any lighter!" Flitter protested.

"Neither can I!" Thunderlane added.

"Fly back!" said Rainbow, "I'm gonna try and see if I can slow it down." Rainbow did her best to lighten the breeze, but soon realized she over did it, "Now it's too light! Oh, this will never get them home!"

"Oh, my," said Fluttershy from below, "Maybe it's because there are too few of them. When they first started their journey, there was more of them to face the breeze together."

"So what we need are a few more Breezies," Mario pondered aloud.

"And how are we gonna find more to help us?" Shenran asked.

"I've been studying an old spell book from the Castle of Two Sisters," said Twilight as she looked at the Breezies and the rest of the Mane Eight, "There's a spell that I think could help us! This is probably gonna feel a little funny at first, but you're gonna have to trust me." Twilight then made her horn glow.

"I _love_ new ideas that make me feel funny at first!" said Pinkie excitedly as she jumped in between Rarity and Applejack as the rest of the Mane Eight stood side by side.

"Is...this gonna hurt?" Shenran asked Mario nervously.

"Nah," said Mario, "Twilight's tested this spell on me for a new power up I've been working on that let's me transform into a mole, a train, a copter, even a self-powered wagon. It tickles!" Mario chuckled to himself. Twilight then created a huge ball of magic and made it expand. Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow were surprised when they were encased in Twilight's magic flow and floated into the air. Twilight then shot a magic blast at each pony, then fired a blast at the Breezies, encasing them inside a magic bubble before firing a large magic blast at the rest of the group. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie gasped when they found themselves growing butterfly like antennas and wings. Then their bodies stretched and shrunk until they all transformed into Breezies. The girls all gasped as they looked at each other in their new forms.

"My voice sounds funny," said Mario, his voice, like the others, was high pitched and squeaky.

"Not as funny as your face!" said Shenran and laughed. Then Mario tilted Shenran's head so the once Pegasus Stallion could see himself in a puddle of water.

"Takes one to know one, Breezie boy!" Mario retorted as Shenran gasped at his appearance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm super cute and adorable!" said Shenran before groaning, "There goes my masculinity!" If knew if his fellow royal guards ever saw him like this, it would be years before they stopped laughing at him.

"Shenran, if you ever wanna be a part of this group," said Mario as he hovered away, "You'll learn to live without it." Shenran just glared.

"I don't know to feel hearing you say that," Shenran remarked as his fiancé hovered over to the group of Breezies.

" _Maifo flai batendud_!" Fluttershy told the group, all but Shenran and Mario gave their her weird looks.

"Uh, Fluttershy," said Mario, "Just because we're all Breezies doesn't mean we all know their native language."

"Um, I mean, let's go!" said Fluttershy. Flitters and Thunderlane kept the breeze going as The Breezies, which now included the Mane Eight, flew through the current. Fluttershy and Seabreeze took the lead with Mario and Shenran right behind them, followed by the rest of the girls and the other Breezes. The group flew over various terrains over their long journey to the Breezies homeland. But along the way, a green Breezie became exhausted and nearly fell away from the group. The Breeze with a mushroom on its head tried to keep them in the group, but they both fell instead. Mario was the first to notice and gasped.

"Seabreeze! Fluttershy! Two Breezies are falling behind!" Mario called out. Fluttershy and Seabreeze looked back as the later flew toward his lagging comrades. The Mushroom wearing Breezie comforted the green Breeze when Seabreeze arrived.

"You can do this!" said Seabreeze, "I am sorry for how I treated you before! It was not right that I called you names! I did not even really believe those things I said! I was worried we would never get back to our home, and I lashed out...I know you can do this! I believe in you! Hold on to me, let us join the group!" Seabreeze gave the two Breezies a smile and then they linked fore-legs as they caught up with the others. Fluttershy, Mario, and Shenran just smiled and nodded at Seabreeze in approval.

It wasn't long before the group reached a rather rocky area where a shrinking portal was still open. It was inside this portal that contained the home of the Breezies. Once the Mane Eight had arrived inside with the rest of the group, they all gasped in awe at the area. It literally looked like a peaceful land with a large lake, giant mushrooms, and even a mountain town where the homes could be seen near the top of it.

"Holy mini-sized paradise!" said Rainbow in amazement.

"This is simply beautiful!" said Rarity, "So much inspiration. Where's my sketch pad when I need it?"

"Way ahead of you, twinsie!" said Mario as he showed her a sketch pad loaded with various drawing that had been done in just seconds.

"Oooh! Mario I love you!" said Rarity happily as she hugged him and skimmed through the drawings.

"So...stinkin'...cute!" said Pinkie as she landed near the three "Breezies" and squeed with glee. The other Breezies gave their missing comrades a warm welcome. It was then Seabreeze hovered over to a peach colored Breezie carrying a small baby Breezie. Based on the fact he had tears in his eyes and held the baby made it clear that these Breezies were his wife and child. Fluttershy smiled and Shenran smiled at the sight as tears pricked their eyes.

"You okay, Fluttershy and Shenran?" Applejack asked.

"I'm just so very happy they got to be reunited with their family," said Fluttershy as she let her tears fall and hovered closer to Shenran. Shenran just nodded to Applejack and held his fiancé close.

"Sweetheart?" Fluttershy asked, her voice cracking from her tears.

"Yes, my love?" Shenran replied in the same tone.

"Think that could be us someday?" said Fluttershy, "You, me, and our baby boy or girl?"

"Of course it will," said Shenran as he kissed his fiancé. The others from the Main Eight awed and smiled.

"Hey, Twilight, Mario..." said Rainbow in a teasing tone.

" _We're not ready!_ " they both shouted at once, making Rainbow flinch while the rest of the Mane Eight laughed. The rest of the Breezies just continued to chat and hug one another, some groups shedding tears of joy. Then Rarity noticed that the portal opening was continuing to shrink.

"We'd better get going before the entrance-well, exit for us, closes," said Rarity to the others.

"Mario! Shenran!" Seabreeze called out as the two "Breezies" hovered over to them.

"Thanks," Seabreeze to them as he extended a fore-leg to them. Shenran shook it first in return, followed by Mario.

"Any time," said Mario before going to catch up with his wife.

"Keep up the good work," said Shenran, "You're going to be a great leader." Seabreeze smiled.

"Take good care of Fluttershy," said Seabreeze to Shenran, "Any Breezie, or pony, has got to protect his family. I know you'll take good care of her."

"I will," said Shenran as Fluttershy approached.

"Goodbye, Breezies," said Fluttershy, "I must go now." It was then Seabreeze presented Fluttershy with a blue flower and tucked it into her mane.

"To remember us by," said Seabreeze.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy as he gave Seabreeze a hug, "I'll miss you. I'll miss all of you!" Shenran and Fluttershy then linked fore-leg and flew over to the shrinking portal.

" _My experiences with the Breezies have helped me to see that kindness can take many forms,_ " Fluttershy later recited in her journal entry, " _and sometimes being too kind can actually keep a friend from doing that they need to do. Pushing them away may seem cruel, but sometimes it is the kindest thing you can do."_ One the journal entry was recited (which Mario would add his own insight later), Fluttershy looked back one more time and saw Seabreeze give her a wink. Fluttershy smiled as she and Shenran went through the portal just in time as it seal off the entrance completely.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" said Rainbow as Applejack and Rarity agreed. Twilight then made a landing with Mario at her right side.

"Okay, gather around," said Twilight as she made her horn glow. With a flash of light, the Mane Eight were ponies once again, startling a ladybug before Twilight watched it fly away.

"Talk about an adventure," said Mario as he sighed with relief and nuzzled his wife's head.

"Did you collect the Power Heart you found earlier?" Fluttershy asked.

"Wait...you _found a Power Heart earlier today_?!" Twilight exclaimed to her husband.

"Yes, but I...didn't collect it," said Mario.

"What?! Why? What were you thinking?" The rest of the Mane Eight said in shock.

"I couldn't collect it," said Mario, "Fluttershy wasn't there to pick it up with me. I didn't feel right claiming it alone! Every Power Heart except for the first has always been collected with a friend because that friend helped me discover it! I felt selfish collecting it alone so...I didn't take it." Fluttershy smiled and rushed over to give Mario a hug.

"That was so sweet of you to think of me like that," said Fluttershy and kissed the side of his head, "thanks for considering my feelings, big brother."

"So...what happens if you don't pick it up then?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," said Mario, "It's either still back in Fluttershy's cottage or...I'll just have to discover another one with Fluttershy." It was then a flash of light was seen from Shenran's mane.

"Huh?" said Shenran as the pink Power Heart appeared from his mane and floated near Mario and Fluttershy. Shenran was stunned as the others looked at him with large eyes.

"I...I...I had no idea that the Power Heart followed me...or was in my mane this whole time," said Shenran and noticed that the heart was glowing brightly.

"This Power Heart sure seems brighter than the others," said Applejack, "and yet...I feel so warm inside. Like...I just got a loving hug from Mom and now I feel so safe and happy." The others smiled and hummed in agreement as Rarity and Pinkie shed a tears of joy.

"It's because the Power Hearts are sources of pure love," said Twilight, "It heard Mario unselfishly giving up its power over Fluttershy and it made the love magic inside of it even stronger. Amazing!" Mario and Fluttershy smiled.

"Shall we, Flutters?" Mario asked.

"Let'sa go!" said Fluttershy confidently as the two shared a chuckle and ran up to heart. Then they jumped up to it at the same time.

(Cue "You got a Power Heart" fanfare)

"Oooh...yeah...hahaha...!" said Mario as he floated about the right side of the heart.

"Oh...lovely..." said Fluttershy happily from the left side of the heart. Then the two twirled in the air around the heart before Mario flicked it into the air. As the heart came down...

"YAY!" said Mario and Fluttershy together as they posed behind the pink Power Heart. Then the two ponies landed gently on the ground as the Power Heart entered Mario's body. Fluttershy and Mario shared another hug.

"Those two sure act like real true-blue siblin's" said Applejack to the others, "Make me feel a little jealous."

"Aw, don't be AJ," said Mario, "You know I'll always love you." Applejack chuckled.

"Love ya too big brother," said Applejack as they shared a hug.

"Okay, okay, enough of this mush," said Rainbow indignantly as she pushed the two siblings apart.

"Love ya Dashie!" said Mario in an over the top tone.

"Yeah, yeah, love ya too and all that stuff," said Rainbow before rushing up to Twilight, "So, uh, I've kinda wondered what it would be like to be a griffon."

"Not a chance," said Twilight, making Rainbow land before the others and pouted.

"You sure?" Rainbow asked as she hovered over to Twilight again as they made their way back home, "What about a dragon? No? It doesn't have to shoot fire! Come on! You let Mario be all those different transformations!" The rest of the group just smiled. Shenran held his fiancé close as she looked up at the blue flower, which had grown bigger and now rested in her pink mane as a rainbow shined across it.

She would never forget her special friends.

 **And that concludes the end of Shenran temporary visit to Ponyville. Don't worry Pony Fans! As you've seen, he'll be back soon enough. I'm glad you all enjoyed having him involved in the adventures.**

 **Kudos if you remembered that the "transformations" Mario was talking about were the metamorphosis powers from Yoshi's Island.**

 **And I've pretty much hinted which couple is more eager to start a family. But of course, any chances of them appearing in the story won't be until I can get past the end of the show itself.**

 **And we got another Power Heart everypony! Plus you got a taste at just how powerful these hearts can be. And that was only just one Power Heart!**

 **Next time: Mario knows how stubborn and overprotective Applejack can be. Now that he's family, will he have any power getting involved?!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	86. Somepony to Watch Over Me

Somepony to Watch Over Me

 _Pony's Log Number 417: I've heard of being overprotective, but this is crazy. Good thing I can get involved this time...I think..._

Early one morning at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Mario, Big Mac, and Granny Smith were busy having a private conversation in one of the upstairs rooms. Apple Bloom couldn't help but pace about nervously as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat nearby. As the muffed conversation continued, Apple Bloom was feeling more and more nervous as she began bitting her upper lip.

"You know," Sweetie Belle whispered, "Mario told me that he suffers from anxiety and panic attacks. I think Apple Bloom has the same problem." Scootaloo then noticed Apple Bloom looking like she was in the middle of her own panic attack.

"Wow," Scootaloo whispered back, "That explains alot actually. Guess it must run in the family. I always wondered why Apple Bloom had so much sass too."

"Mario isn't sassy," Sweetie Belle retorted in a louder voice.

"Oh, yes he is," said Scootaloo and Apple Bloom together. Apple Bloom then blinked.

"Wow...Mario gets panicky and sassy like I do," said Apple Bloom to herself, "I knew we had things in common, but...that's a little embarassing..." Apple Bloom blushed until she remembered the conversation that was still ongoing and began to bite her upper lip again.

 _Maybe Mario knows something I can do to calm myself down when I do get nervous_ Apple Bloom thought to herself.

"Whatever they decide, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo, "we'll be here for you."

"Totally," Sweetie Belle agreed, "Even though it could change everything for you, forever and ever!" As if Apple Bloom wasn't nervous enough, Sweetie Belle's efforts seem to just make the yellow filly feel worse. It was then the door opened slowly as Apple Bloom took a seat on the floor between Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Applejack, Granny Smith, Mario, and Big Mac all walked out of the room with firm looks on their faces. The three fillies did their best to hide their anxiousness as Apple Bloom was still sweating from the anticipation. The two mares exchanged a look with the two stallions, who looked back at the two mares without saying a word. Then Granny Smith and Applejack exchanged their own looks with each other before addressing the three fillies.

"So, we here have decided..." Granny Smith began, making the three fillies suck their chests in and sit up straight, bracing for the worst. But Granny Smith smiled, as did the rest of the Apple family.

"...that you're old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores yourself for the afternoon!" said Granny Smith with her fore-legs in the air. Apple Bloom was shocked but then overjoyed at the news as the three fillies all gasped. But then Apple Bloom recomposed herself and held out her fore-legs before her two friends to keep cool.

"I accept your decision," said Apple Bloom in a mature tone as she and the other two fillies walked away. Applejack, Granny Smith, Mario, and Big Mac watched then turn a corner before turning to walk away when the three fillies then began cheering excitedly in the shadows. The four adults were startled at first, but then just smiled to each other.

They knew Apple Bloom would be excited about the news.

(Main Theme)

As the sun rose higher into the sky, Big Mac and Applejack were busy loading some special wagons so they could deliver some pies to other towns. Applejack smiled as she proficiently set four pies into her wagon by balancing them on her nose. She was also wearing some heavy-duty light green saddle bags on her back. Mario watched Applejack get her wagon ready as he finished helping Big Mac load up his own wagon.

"Nice job, AJ," said Mario.

"Ah shucks, it was nothin'," said Applejack modestly. It was then Apple Bloom arrived.

"Stayin' home alone, by myself, on my own!" said Apple Bloom excitedly as she carried three pies over to Applejack. She was so excited that she rammed right into Applejack's back end and sent the three pies flying into the air. Applejack and Mario's jaws dropped as the former dived forward and caught the three pies with her fore-hooves before they hit the ground.

"Told ya I don't need none of your parkour tricks to be agile," Applejack told Mario smugly. Mario just rolled his eyes as Applejack gave Apple Bloom a glare, but Apple Bloom was too excited to realize her mistake.

"I can't believe I'm really doin' it," Apple Bloom finished.

"Now, hey there, filly," said Applejack with a worried look on her face as she packed the last of her pies into her own wagon, "I know you're excited, but bein' the only pony here to take care of the day's chores is a big responsibility." Applejack walked away from Apple Bloom nervously as the yellow filly saluted.

"I know it!" Apple Bloom replied as Applejack hooked herself up to her wagon, "And it means everythin' to me that y'all think I'm grown up enough to handle it. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't little sis," said Mario as he gave Apple Bloom a hug.

"Well, if'n I'm gonna make my train, I best to be off," said Granny Smith as she arrived with some loaded saddle bags on her back and then headed toward Apple Bloom, "When Great Aunt Pine Apple says a pony's gots to ride by a certain time, you better be there! You be sure and take care now, Apple Bloom." Granny Smith gave the little filly a pat on her head before heading toward Applejack and Big Mac and handed them each a sheet of paper, "Y'all take care as well. I don't know which of your delivery routes is tougher. You're each headed to mighty hard-to-reach towns."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as he and Applejack looked at their maps.

"We know, Granny," said Applejack, "That's the only reason I agreed to let Apple Bloom stay behind alone." Apple Bloom couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"It is?" Apple Bloom asked a little sadly.

"Oh, I didn't meant it like that, sugarcube," said Applejack as she lifted the little filly's chin to make her smile, "It's just, I take my job as your big sister real serious, which is why I spent all night makin' _this_." Applejack then handed Apple a long list.

"What is it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Just a little list of helpful reminders," said Applejack.

""There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator"," Apple Bloom read aloud, ""Be sure not to heat it up too much. If it's too hot, blow on it to cool it off. and take little sips - if you gulp, you could get hiccups"."

"Momma mia..." said Mario as he shook his head in annoyance while Granny Smith and Big Mac exchanged weary looks with each other. Mario noticed the exchange.

"Has Applejack always been this overprotective with Apple Bloom?" Mario asked the two.

"Since the day your parents passed," said Granny Smith, "She's raised her the most out of all of us."

"Hope there's still room for me to help with that," said Mario, slightly worried, "I already missed out in being Applejack's protector..."

"Fiddlesticks, Mario," Granny Smith retorted, "Applejack looks up to you more than you think! Besides, somepony needs to be able to deal with her stubborn nature and keep her in check."

"Right..." said Mario wearily since he was still trying to find an effective approach regarding Applejack's stubborn pride. Even Apple Bloom looked a little annoyed at the list.

"You don't have to worry about me," said Apple Bloom to Applejack, "I can take care of myself and the chores! I'm ready for this." Applejack sighed.

"I guess you are," said Applejack the uncertainty in her voice made clear, "I just not so sure _I_ am."

"But you trust me and believe I'm grown up enough to handle this, right?" Apple Bloom asked as she rushed up to her older sister and gave her a big smile. Big Mac, Mario, and Granny Smith all smiled and nodded. All Applejack could do was sigh again.

"If it will help, Sis," said Mario, "I told Apple Bloom that we'd hang out later once I make sure Fluttershy is okay. So...I'll be here if Apple Bloom needs any help, but I doubt she will. We'll just be hanging out together. Right Sis?"

"Ya betcha, big brother!" said Apple Bloom as they shared a hoof-bump.

"Right," said Applejack, "Okay then. Good luck, little sis - whoa!" Before Applejack could finish her statement, Apple Bloom shoved her pie wagon forward to make her take off.

"Okaygreatseeyousoonbye!" said Apple Bloom in one quick breath as Applejack found herself right next to Big Mac, who had already started making his way to his destination. A nearby pony helped Granny Smith into the carriage part of his taxi wagon. The Apple family all said their goodbyes, and Big Mac gave his traditional "Eeyup" as they minus Apple Bloom and Mario parted ways. Apple Bloom waved and smiled as she watched Applejack and Big Mac disappear over the horizon.

"Alright then," said Mario, "I'll gonna go see Fluttershy. She's been feeling rather sad since Shenran returned to the Crystal Empire. I better make sure she didn't flood her house...again. See ya couple hours, Apple Bloom!" Mario then opened his wings and took off into the sky. Apple Bloom watched him fly away before she raised her fore-hooves into the air.

"Woo-hoo!" said Apple Bloom happily as she jumped up and down excitedly before laying on her back, "At home! I'm home alone! This is gonna be awesome!"

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, Big Mac and Applejack were continuing to make their way to their destinations. Big Mac remained calm while Applejack was getting more and more uneasy about leaving Apple Bloom alone. Within seconds, she was sweating and chewing on one of her horseshoes. Applejack then grunted as she brought her wagon to a stop. Then a second later Big Mac crashed into her from behind.

"Eheheh...Sorry, Big Mac," Applejack chuckled sheepishly as Big Mac rubbed his sore head, glared at her and then got along side Applejack, "I was just frettin' a bit about Apple Bloom. You think she's gonna be okay on her own?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac simply as he continued to move forward.

"I just keep on thinkin' of things I forgot to put on her list," said Applejack, "Like, I didn't write down that if she wants to get a spoon out of the drawer, she needs to open the drawer first." Big Mac just shot her an annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"I know what you're thinkin'," said Applejack, "I'm just being a bit overprotective. I mean, Apple Bloom won't be alone for too long. Mario did say he was gonna check up on her. So...she'll be okay 'til he gets back. I mean Fluttershy won't be crying for hours...again...right?"

"Nnnope," said Big Mac, but even he knew when Fluttershy was really sad that she could cry for hours on end. Applejack just sighed to herself.

"I know, I'm probably just bein' silly," said Applejack.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement until he then noticed that Applejack wasn't beside him anymore. He looked back to see Applejack turning around.

"But I know I'd feel a heap better if I could just check on Apple Bloom one more time," said Applejack, "You go on ahead and make your delivery. I'm just gonna take a quick peek, and then I'll make mine." Applejack then headed for home as Big Mac went on his way, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Wait til Mario get there and finds Applejack went back," said Big Mac to himself, "I just hope they don't destroy the barn. Mario might be more reasonable than Applejack, but he's just as prone to picking a fight with her if she pushes him enough." Big Mac just sighed, dreading the mess he'd have to deal with when he finally was able to return home.

Back inside the family barn, Apple Bloom was sitting at the table in the kitchen, marking off the long list of reminders Applejack had given her.

"Okay, number one seventy two:" Apple Bloom read aloud, ""Make sure to pump the bellows to keep the stove warm"." Apple Bloom then headed to the bellows that was connected to the stove and started jumping up and down on it to heat the stove up. Once she had finished, she headed back to the list.

"Check!" said Apple Bloom, ""Make sure the hats and bows closet is fully stocked". Apple Bloom the opened the said closet which was filled with her pink bows and Applejack's stenson hats. The closet's contents nearly spilt out before Apple Bloom quickly shut the door and leaned against the door while standing on her hind legs. Once the door was secure, Apple Bloom then headed back to the checklist.

"Check!" said Apple Bloom as she spat out the pencil and pushed the list so it rolled up and fell onto the floor, "That's everything on Applejack's list! And now that my chores are done, since there's no one else here, and I don't know when Mario will be here to hang out, I get to make all the decisions! If I wanna listen to music, I can! If I wanna read a book, I can! If I wanna just stand here in the kitchen talkin' to myself, I can!" Apple Bloom was then seen in the living room dancing next to the music player, then she sat sideway on Granny Smith's rocking chair as she read a book and closed it loudly. Finally, she was seen standing on top of the kitchen table and just posed excitedly on her hind legs.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack called out as the orange pony burst through the front door.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom cried since Applejack's sudden appearance made the filly lose her balance, causing her fall off the kitchen table, knocking off some jars of jam and a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce landed right on Apple Bloom's head.

"Ugh...Applejack?" said Apple Bloom in surprise as she tried to shake off the paste and sauce out of her mane.

"I came back to check on you, and I'm so glad I did!" said Applejack as she surveyed the mess, "I never thought about how dangerous thing are around here!"

"Thanks, but I'm really gonna be okay," said Apple Bloom as she managed to get most of the pasta out of her mane. Then Applejack scooped the little filly into her fore-legs.

"You are now!" said Applejack, "Because I'm here and I'm stayin'! No way am I leavin' my baby sister home alone by herself!"

"I'm not a baby!" said Apple Bloom as she roughly pulled away from the orange mare, "I can take care of myself! And what about those pies you're supposed to deliver?"

"Pies? Ha!" Applejack retorted, "Family's way more important than pies!"

"But I'm fine!" Apple Bloom protested as Applejack walked past carrying a broom, "And actually...this was kind of _your_ fault."

"I know," said Applejack, making it sound like she was agreeing with the little filly. Until..., "I should never have left you alone." Apple Bloom was in shock.

"But I don't need you lookin' after me," said Apple Bloom firmly as she grabbed the completed checklist, "I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone. Really! Just look! "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator"." Apple Bloom then rushed over to the refrigerator to get the pot of soup on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

"What was that?" Applejack called out as she looked outside and ignored Apple Bloom all together.

"Watch me!" Apple Bloom yelled irritably as she opened the refrigerator door and jumped inside to try and grab the pot of soup. But her aggressive climbing caused a jar of jelly on top of the refrigerator to topple over, getting the jelly all over her eyes.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom yelped as her wobbling caused the soup pot to tumble over and another bowl filled with pasta and sauce also fell on top of her as well. Applejack rushed over to her as Apple Bloom shook the spilt food off herself...again.

"Oh, no!" Applejack exclaimed in a panic, despite the fact Apple Bloom was just sitting quietly licking some food off her fore-leg, "This is worse than I thought! Well, don't worry, Apple Bloom, I'm here now and I'm not leavin' you home alone ever again. I'm stickin' right by your side, always!" Applejack then startled Apple Bloom by grabbing her with a fore-leg and wrapped it tightly around the little filly's neck. Apple Bloom just made a face that was filled with dread.

"Mario...help me..." she squeaked quietly. It was one second later Mario arrived inside the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" said Mario before he did a double take, "Applejack?!"

"That's what I call service! Thank you!" said Apple Bloom as she looked upward with her fore-hooves cupped together.

"I'll tell you what's happened here," said Applejack, still holding Apple Bloom tightly, "I made a big mistake leaving Apple Bloom alone. This place is far too dangerous for a little filly! I'm gonna stay with her and keep her safe forever!" Applejack smiled happily as she squeezed Apple Bloom tightly and nearly cutting off her circulation. Mario just looked unamused.

 _Looks like I'm dealing with Applejack's stubborn mode again_ , Mario thought, " _but something feels different about this. I'm not sensing any pride in her, just...oh, sweet Celestia..._ Mario's eyes shrunk when he saw Applejack just swaying back and forth with a very giddy smile on her face as Apple Bloom was struggling to get out of the orange pony's fore-legs.

 _And I thought only Twilight and myself had mental breaks when we worried ourselves crazy_ , Mario pondered _And the fact Applejack is beyond reason right now is going to make dealing with her very, very, very, very, very difficult._

"Okay...Apple Bloom," said Mario, "care to tell me what _really_ happened and why she's here?"

"I already told you that...mmmmmmmm...mmmm-mmmm mmmmph!" Mario used his magic to create a zipper to close Applejack's mouth when he used his magic to set her away from Apple Bloom.

"You be quiet!" said Mario sternly, "I asked Apple Bloom, not you!" Applejack grunted angrily as she tried to un-zip her mouth, "Now Apple Bloom, what happened?"

"Long story short," said Apple Bloom, "I was standing on the table just talkin' to myself when Applejack burst in here, startling me, and made me knock everything off the table, including my dinner! She kept babbling that I can't take care of myself even thought she made me fall and cause the mess."

"And for the fridge?" Mario asked.

"Trying to prove I could handle things on my own," Apple Bloom continued, "but Applejack wouldn't let me prove myself and I spilled everything."

"I see," said Mario, "Applejack, we need to have a...talk?" The two ponies turned around to see Applejack was gone.

"You think she took a hint and went to deliver her pies?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," said Mario, "She's up to something and I've got a bad feeling about this." Apple Bloom whimpered to herself. As for Applejack, she had taken the opportunity to sneak out of the barn without either of them noticing once she was able to unzip her mouth. As much as she wanted to slug or buck Mario for zipping her mouth, she was a mare on a mission.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure my sister is as safe and can be," said Applejack to herself as she smiled excitedly, "And nopony is gonna stop me!" She quickly collected some items in the working part of their barn and got to work.

A couple of hours later, Applejack was looking around as she stood next to three stacks of hay.

"Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom!" Applejack called out, "Mario, where are you keeping my sister?! You can't keep her away from me forever! I _will_ hunt you down and get her back!" Mario and Apple Bloom were currently standing on her hind legs, trying to hide from the orange mare's sight behind the other side of the barn.

"Puh," Mario snorted quietly and even using what was a natural country accent, "You ain't takin' me without a fight, Sis." Apple Bloom was rather impressed.

"Nice accent, big bro," said Apple Bloom, "but I'd rather not see you get beat up by Applejack for my sake. Applejack's just overactin' a bit. I'm sure she'll snap out of it."

"But this isn't stubborn pride we're dealing with," said Mario, "This time it's a combination of fear and...denial."

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom yelped.

"Wah!" Mario yelped as well. Somehow while they were chatting, Applejack had found the both of them.

"You need somethin'? I'm right here!" Applejack asked with an eager smile on her face.

"I know you mean well," said Apple Bloom, trying to be firm but calm with the orange sister, "but I don't need you watchin' over me! I can take care of things myself! Come on, Mario! I need you to summon me some freight cars for some chores I need to do in the orchard."

"Right away, boss!" said Mario as he followed the yellow filly. Applejack just chucked to herself as Apple Bloom and Mario rushed into the orchard. Apple Bloom quickly grabbed a rake to clear some leaves on the ground.

"Look!" Apple Bloom called out to Applejack. Mario then blinked when he noticed the rake Apple Bloom had grabbed.

"Uh...little sis?" Mario pointed out as Apple Bloom looked down and saw some pillows were tied around the bottom part of the rake.

"Huh? Hey!" said Apple Bloom, "Who put pillows on this rake?" Applejack just chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know," said Applejack in a tone that was way too casual as she patted Apple Bloom's cheek, "Maybe someone who _really_ loves her little sister and doesn't want her to get an owie?"

"An owie? Seriously?" Mario remarked, but was ignored as Applejack as the orange pony stuck a blue helmet on Apple Bloom's head, "You've gotta be kidding me." Apple Bloom just growled.

Later, after Apple Bloom had removed the helmet, she was back in the orchard feeling a nearby tree truck with her fore-hoof with Mario standing beside her with a train of empty freight cars.

"Hey, Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, "Watch me buck these apples on my own without anythin' happenin' to me!" Applejack wasn't listening and seemed to be busy doing something in the background. Apple Bloom then gave the tree a good buck with her hind legs. She smiled proudly as she waited for the apples to fall, but then blinked once she realized that all that was falling were leaves. Mario was just as puzzled. Even he knew his little sister could buck apples off a tree without much of a problem.

"Huh?" said Apple Bloom as she and Mario looked up and saw that _somepony_ had tied up nets around the trees to keep the apples from falling down. In fact, Apple Bloom and Mario backed up and looked around to see that nets had been set up all over the orchard. Applejack just peeked out from behind her tree with a large smile on her face.

"Seriously?" Mario remarked but Applejack walked past him and put the blue helmet back on Apple Bloom's head. Apple Bloom just growled as Mario shook his head at Applejack.

"Well, at least the net makes loading the apples into the freight cars easier," said Mario as he used his magic to grab the nets and load the apples into his cars.

"Wait!" said Applejack as she picked up Apple Bloom and carried her out of the orchard, "I gotta get my little sister out of harm's way!"

"Applejack, Mario was going to let me pull the train!" Apple Bloom protested.

"Aw, my little sister wants to play choo-choo train?" Applejack cooed, "Alrighty then!"

"Thank you...Applejack?" said Apple Bloom when she felt somepony tie a string on her tail. Apple Bloom looked back and saw Applejack had tied a toy train to her tail.

"This little choo-choo train is much safer than that big one Mario had gotten ya," said Applejack, "Oh! And we can't forget the whistle!" Applejack then shoved a wooden train whistle into Apple Bloom's mouth. Apple Bloom gave it a toot in surprise before spitting it out and growling irritably.

Despite Applejack keeping Apple Bloom from getting back into the orchard, Mario still left the train loaded with apples outside the orchard's edge so Apple Bloom could at least try to take the apples inside the barn using a wheelbarrow. Apple Bloom did have some trouble trying to hold it with her mouth while keeping it from tipping to the side. She seemed to be managing just fine as she tried to concentrate on keeping her wheelbarrow balanced. It was then Applejack appeared with her large smile and holding a screwdriver in her mouth.

"Hm?" said Apple Bloom when felt like her job had gotten easier. She looked down to see that Applejack had added training wheels to the wheelbarrow and, once again, slapped the blue helmet back on her little sisters head.

"Hm," Apple Bloom growled inwardly. Mario rolled his eyes since he had seen everything and went to remove the helmet when Applejack blocked his way.

"Don'tcha wanna protect our little sister from harm?" she asked in an overly sweet tone and smile. Mario leaned away uncomfortably.

"Of course I do," said Mario as a matter of fact, "it's just..."

"Then let me do just that," said Applejack in a cheery tone, "or I'll buck you to Canterlot. M'kay sugarcube?" Applejack then walked away with a little bounce in her step. Mario just glared.

"Applejack, I love you, but you. Are. Impossible!" said Mario irritably.

"Welcome to my world," Apple Bloom remarked with plenty of sarcasm in her tone, which Mario just rolled his eyes.

Once Apple Bloom managed to finally get the apples inside, with unwanted assistance from Applejack that Mario couldn't stop no matter how much he tried, the little filly and her older brother stomped inside the house. As if their moods weren't sour enough, they were shocked to see that Applejack had covered Granny Smith's rocking chair in safety wrap, as well as the lamp and any other sharp edge or corner in the room. Plus she had even boarded up some books inside a shelf to keep them from falling out.

"Oh, for the love of...!" said Apple Bloom and just sighed to avoid saying anything further, "You've gone and baby-proofed everythin'!" Applejack just wanted inside with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Heh, yup!" said Applejack, "Your big sister let you down once, but I promise it won't ever happen again!"

"Applejack, now this is going too far!" said Mario, "Not even Muffins would go this far and she's more prone to accidents because of her eye condition!"

"Wait! Muffins isn't just naturally clumsy...or ditzy?" Apple Bloom asked. If her tone hadn't been so innocent, Mario would have gotten very angry with her.

"She has an eye condition," said Mario firmly, "which affects her eye-coordination and it's not curable."

"Oh...sorry," said Apple Bloom before glaring at Applejack, "But really, I'm fine! I can take care of myself! I don't need you watchin' over me!"

"Aw, that's sweet," said Applejack as she rushed over and cuddled her, "I appreciate you tryin' to make me feel better, but don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Always!" Apple Bloom, who was already wearing the blue helmet, was then given a green helmet as well. Apple Bloom grunted angrily in Applejack's forelegs. Mario could tell Apple Bloom was ready to explode and quickly snatched her away from Applejack's fore-legs.

"Hey!" Applejack snapped in protest as Mario quickly glared at Apple Bloom.

"Keep quiet and play along!" Mario ordered as he rested her in one of his fore-legs like a foal before speaking to Applejack, "Our little sister is looking a little cranky. I think I'll put her down for a little nap."

"Great idea," said Applejack, "Be sure to tuck her in all nice and snuggly while I go get her some warm milk." As she walked away, Mario prepared to head upstairs when Applejack added: "I know for sure I left that bottle somewhere around 'ere." Apple Bloom growled in rage as Mario teleported the yellow filly and himself to her bedroom and set her in the middle of the bed. He would have done the edge if Applejack hadn't added wooden bed rails around her bed. Plus she had even added pillows around the edge as well.

"Wait!" said Mario sternly as he used his magic to produce a very large and thick pillow, which he put over Apple Bloom's face.

"Let it all out," said Mario. It was only a second later when Apple Bloom let out a long and painful scream into the pillow. Even with the pillow, Mario could hear all the anger Apple Bloom had been holding in thanks to Applejack's overprotective nature. When Apple Bloom had finished, she set the pillow aside and laid down on her back, panting heavily.

"Feeling better, sugarcube?" Mario asked gently. Apple whimpered but then sat up in surprise.

"Did ya just call me, sugarcube?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Mario replied, "Is that only between you and AJ?" Apple Bloom blinked and just sighed.

"Applejack never said it was," said Apple Bloom, "I like hearing you call me sugarcube." Mario smiled as Apple Bloom just whimpered again.

"Code: Scoots n Sweets?" Mario asked.

"Glad to see somepony understands me," Apple Bloom remarked as Mario chuckled.

"I'll go get them right now," said Mario, "Just hang in there, sugarcube. We'll get through this together." Apple Bloom smiled as Mario teleported out of the room. The little filly just sighed to herself.

"Please hurry Mario," said Apple Bloom quietly as she closed her eyes and tried to relax, which was nearly impossible with Applejack peeking in on her every minute or so. Even Apple Bloom had to scream into the giant pillow Mario had given her again before Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle arrived. She wasted no time explaining the situation to the two fillies as Mario stayed in the bedroom.

"And that's the reason I asked y'all to come over quick," finished Apple Bloom as she sighed to herself. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were sitting beside her bed. It was then Applejack burst into the room. Of course, nopony was startled since she had been coming in every minute since they got there.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!" said Applejack in her cheerful tone, "You need anything? A snack? A hoof massage? Maybe a snack while havin' a hoof massage?"

"Why, that sounds delightful!" said Sweetie Belle before Apple Bloom shoved her fore-hoof into the marshmallow filly's mouth, making her cheeks puff out.

"No thank you!" Apple Bloom replied through gritted teeth.

"O-kay, well you can count on me bein' close by if'n you need anythin'!" said Applejack as Apple Bloom struggled to shut the bedroom door so Applejack could leave. Mario just facehoofed himself since Applejack's behavior was really getting on his nerves at this point.

"You see what I mean?" Apple Bloom remarked and then sighed, "If this keeps up, I'm never gonna be able to do anythin' without Applejack hoverin' over me!"

"Mm-hm," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hummed in agreement.

"Isn't there anything you can do about this Mario?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Trust me when I say that Mario can only do so much," said Apple Bloom as she walked off, "He's taken plenty of beatin's over Applejack's stubborn nature."

"Except this isn't stubbornness," said Mario, "this is fear."

"Fear of what?" Apple Bloom asked rather defensively.

"Fear that something bad is gonna happen to you," said Mario, "She worried herself ragged to the point that..."

"She's gone cuckoo?" Scootaloo finished.

"Is this anything like the time Twilight went crazy and tried to enchant us into fighting over her stuffed doll?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"And may I added that Big Mac still has it, but keeps it hidden in his bedroom," Apple Bloom added.

"Pretty much," said Mario, "except without the magic. I think we can all be _very_ grateful Applejack isn't a unicorn." The Cutie Mark Crusaders all shuttered fearfully.

"So what can we do?" said Scootaloo.

"Well, being rational doesn't seem to work with Applejack," said Mario, "Let's put on our thinking caps and come up with something."

"Hmm," said Scootaloo.

"Uh..." said Sweetie Belle.

"Um..." said Scootaloo as Apple Bloom looked out the window and noticed the abandoned pie wagon outside.

"Hang on a sec!" said Apple Bloom, "I got it!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo rushed over to her with Mario standing behind them.

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Got an idea, little sis?" Mario asked.

"The pies!" Apple Bloom replied excitedly, "I'll sneak out and delivery them! Granny said they were goin' to some incredibly hard-to-reach town. If I can do it alone, that'll show Applejack I don't need somepony watchin' over me!"

"Just one problem," said Scootaloo, "Your sister's gonna come back and check on you any minute!"

"Which means you need an escape plan," said Sweetie Belle, "but before that, I don't think Mario is gonna let you..."

"Let's do it!" said Mario.

" _Really_?!" said the three fillies in shock.

"Normally, I would say there would be a better solution, but we're dealing with Applejack," said Mario, "She's leaving me no choice to go over her head. Besides, I was younger than you when I pulled my first freight train to an out of reach town. I'm sure if you stay on path, you'll be fine. So let's get you out of here!" The three fillies smiled.

"Okay, I'm officially calling you the _cool_ brother," said Apple Bloom, making Mario chuckle, "Now about that escape plan..."

"Ooh, and I got an idea for one!" said Scootaloo as she smiled excitedly and flapped her wings. She then rushed into Apple Bloom's closet and pulled out a couple of pink bows. She put one in her mane and the other in Sweetie Belle's. Scootaloo then jumped into the bed and pretended to be asleep so that only her bow was sticking out of the bed. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom just watched her from outside the bed.

"See? It'll look just like you're sleeping in bed," Scootaloo explained, "Sweetie and I can take turns! That way, when one of us gets tired, the other can take over. Brilliant, huh?" The two fillies smiled.

"Mm-hm!" said Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"It's risky, but as long as Applejack can only see the ribbon, it could work," said Mario, "maybe I can work on a sleeping spell just in case she catches on."

"Besides that, how will you stay hidden?" Apple Bloom asked. Mario smirked. He put on a see-through beret on his head, making himself disappear from the three fillies eyes.

"Whoa!" said Scootaloo, "Your invisible."

"You got it," said Mario as he removed the beret and became visible again, "Looks like we've got a plan!"

"You know what?" said Apple Bloom with a mischievous grin on her face, "It is! I got a feelin' this just might work!" It was then the background turned pink as the three fillies began to dance.

[Apple Bloom - She hopped from one giant pie to the next before sitting down on top of one.]

 _We're gonna make my sister see  
I don't need her watchin' over me-_

The song was then cut short when the four ponies heard hoofsteps and Scootaloo shoved a fore-hoof into Apple Bloom's mouth, making the yellow fillies eyes pop out.

"Stop!" said Scootaloo, "No time for a song! Applejack's coming!"

"If you're gonna go, we've gotta get you out of here now!" said Sweetie Belle with a frantic tone.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Big Bro," said Apple Bloom as they all huddled into a circle.

"Hey, he's one of us, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo protested.

"Yeah, he's been supporting us since the start!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Alright, Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's do it!" Apple Bloom corrected as the four ponies put their fore-legs into the circle and raised them into the air. Apple Bloom then quickly climbed out of the window.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom shouted as she fell out of the window.

"Apple Bloom!" Mario cried out in a loud whisper as he, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo peeked out the window to see that Apple Bloom had only fallen a few feet since Applejack had put up a huge collection of haystacks before her window.

"For once Sis, your overprotection was useful for something," said Mario before turning to Apple Bloom, "You be extra careful out there, Apple Bloom! Don't make me regret sending you out there!"

"I'll be fine!" Apple Bloom snapped quietly, "don't you go in get all overprotective on me too!"

"Sorry," said Mario, "Now get going!" Apple Bloom saluted to the group as she hooked herself up to the wagon and took off as quickly as she could. Mario, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle waved her goodbye.

"Everythin' okay in there, sugarcube?" Applejack asked from behind the door. Mario quickly camouflaged himself.

"Doin' fine Sis!" said Mario, using a voice changing spell to make himself sound just like Apple Bloom, "Can't I take my nap in peace?"

"Now there's no need for the attitude little missy!" Applejack retorted.

"Well excuse me if you're shoutin' makes it hard for me ta sleep," Mario retorted in Apple Bloom's voice.

"Okay, my bad," said Applejack, "I'll be back to check on you later." Applejack then trotted away.

"I didn't know you could talk like Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle to Mario as he made himself visible again.

"Never mind that," said Scootaloo before turning to Sweetie Belle, "Quick, get in while I hide!" Mario put on his beret to make himself invisible again. Sweetie Belle snuggled into Apple Bloom's bed while Scootaloo ducked herself into the closet and noticed Sweetie Belle was far too visible.

"Sweetie, no!" said Scootaloo, "You gotta sleep like Apple Bloom!"

"How does she sleep?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Like she does everything!" said Scootaloo, "With sass!"

"Is she really that sarcastic?" Mario asked curiously.

"Mario, you and Apple Bloom are more alike than you realize," said Sweetie Belle as she turned away from the door and cuddled deeper into the blanket.

"Yeah, you're both sarcastic, failure makes you really depressed, and you both get panic attacks when you're stressed out," said Scootaloo.

"Wow," said Mario, "Never thought my character flaws ran in the family."

"Does the fact Applejack worried herself into going crazy say that it does?" Scootaloo remarked.

"Good point," said Mario but then everypony went quiet as Applejack allowed herself in. Scootaloo quickly closed the closet door and Sweetie Belle cuddled deeper into the blanket. Mario just remained as quiet and still as he could. The orange mare noticed what she thought was Apple Bloom under her blankets supposedly sleeping in her bed.

"Huh," said Applejack as she walked over to the bed. Sweetie Belle was nervous as she tried to stay as quiet as she could under the blankets, "I guess you must've been so tuckered out, you sent Mario and your friends home and went to bed. Then again, you are a delicate flower." Mario rolled his eyes.

 _Apple Bloom is certainly beautiful like a flower, but she's not a fragile as one_ Mario thought to himself as Applejack just sighed.

"Sleep tight, Apple Bloom," said Applejack, "I'll check on you again in a bit." Applejack then left the room and closed the door. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just sighed relief as the latter peeked out from the closet, but then Applejack returned, making Scootaloo retreat and Sweetie Belle went back to pretending to sleep. Mario was glad he hadn't removed his magic beret off his head, but was still rather annoyed.

 _Oh for Celestia's sake, you were barely gone for three seconds_! Mario complained in his head.

"Need anythin' now?" Applejack asked, but when she got no answer. She left.

Ten seconds later...

"How 'about now?"

Ten seconds later...

"Need another blanket?"

Ten seconds later...

"Did I hear a cough?"

Twenty seconds later...

"Want a glass of water?"

This pattern continued for a good fifteen minutes with Applejack constantly peeking in at regular twenty to thirty second intervals until the group finally got a longer breather from her. Sweetie Belle had actually fallen asleep so she was pretty much managing just fine. Scootaloo was just sitting on top of a pile of Apple Bloom's spare bows, looking very bored and annoyed. Mario was grinding his teeth in agitation. The way Applejack was hoverin' over "Apple Bloom" was really making him feel very bad tempered.

"Psst! Mario!" said Scootaloo from inside the closet, "Are you doing okay?"

"I wanna bang my head against a wall _so badly_ right now!" Mario remarked in a very irritable whisper, "It's getting harder and harder for me not to wanna belt Applejack over the head!"

"Why don't you?" said Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, I'm a gentlecolt," said Mario, "A proper stallion never strikes a mare, even when it's their sister and they are being completely unreasonable and ridiculous." It was then Applejack appeared once again, yawning as she did so and Scootaloo quickly ducked back inside of the closet. '

"Just...checkin' in on you again," said Applejack as she headed over to the bed to look at the sleeping "Apple Bloom" and nuzzled her bow, "Look at you, dozin' so peaceful-like. Here I am, checkin' up on you every five seconds, and you're totally fine. Maybe you don't need me frettin' over you all the time."

 _Finally!_ Mario said to himself with relief when Scootaloo gasped.

"Wow, Apple Bloom will be so glad to hear that!" Scootaloo blurted out when Mario cringed.

"Big mouth!" Mario snapped before putting a fore-hoof to his own mouth.

"Huh?" said Applejack as she headed to the closet, "Scootaloo? Mario?"

"Uh, um, n-no," Scootaloo replied as Applejack opened it and found the orange filly inside.

"Nopony here but your little sister!" said Mario, using his voice changing spell. Applejack narrowed her eyes when...

SMACK!

Applejack whacked Mario hard on the back of the head, leaving him dazed and removing his invisibility beret. The orange pony cringed as she pulled off the blanket and found the marshmallow filly sleeping in the bed.

"Sweetie Belle?" Applejack exclaimed, "But...where's Apple Bloom? She's not here. She could be anywhere! She could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffed up, needin' to go to the bathroom!" Applejack began to panic as she searched through Apple Bloom's drawers and under her bed. She even lifted the bed into the air despite the fact that Sweetie Belle was still sitting on top. The two fillies and Mario just shared looks with each other as they watched Applejack in her panicked state.

"Don't worry, we know exactly where she is," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, she's making your pie delivery," said Scootaloo. Applejack's eyes shrunk with horror as she stopped digging through Apple Bloom's toy box.

"What?! No!" said Applejack as she got into Scootaloo's face, "Didn't she hear how difficult and dangerous it was?" Applejack gasped, "I may never see my little sister again!"

"Will you calm down?" said Mario, "Apple Bloom is fairly capable than you give her credit for. She's looking for a chance to prove that she can handle herself and I thought this would be a good way for her to do it!" Applejack's jaw dropped.

"You! You let _my_ baby sister make the pie delivery?!" Applejack asked in shock.

"Yes, I did," said Mario, "I was younger than her when I made a delivery all the way from Canterlot to a hard to reach town all by myself. Apple Bloom will be just fine if you'd _actually_ just believe in her and let her do things. Instead you've done nothing but treat her like she's a baby with no brain or common sense! I'm sorry I had to make that decision behind your back, but you've proven you can't be reasoned with when you get like this! So I went over your head." Applejack just looked dumbfounded as her breathing became rather heavy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got a letter to write to Granny Smith," said Mario, "I've tried reasoning with you AJ, but maybe you'll finally learn your lesson if Granny Smith deals with you!" Mario then stomped out of the room. He didn't noticed that Applejack was steaming with fury, ready to explode!

" _Aaaaaaaaaaah! Mario, the cider keg's about to explode! The cider keg's about to explode!_ " Scootaloo shouted as Applejack charged out of the room. Mario had just barely heard Scootaloo's warning and turned around when he saw a furious looking Applejack charging at him.

"GAH!" Applejack screamed in rage.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UGH!" Mario yelped as Applejack tackled him and sent him falling all the way from the top of the stairs to the ground floor of the living room. The two began to roll around the floor before Applejack bucked Mario off.

" _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! UGH!_ " Mario repeated in pain as and he hit a wall upside down and then got up, now angry as well as he charged at her, "Okay! _Come on! You wanna piece of me?!_ "

POW!

Applejack slugged him hard in the left eye, leaving it a nice shade of black. Mario was dazed for a moment before he winced at the pain in his left eye.

" _Aaaaaaaauuuhhhh_!" Mario cried out as he pinned Applejack down to the floor, " _What's it gonna take Sister?! What's it gonna take for you to stop acting like this?!_ " Applejack only reply was biting down on Mario's left foreleg.

" _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww_!" Mario yelped in pain as he began to shaking his fore-leg back and forth rapidly, leaving Applejack very dizzy when he finally got her to let go. Mario then tried to walk off when Applejack dived at him again,

" _Ahhhhh-hoooooooowwch!_ " Mario cried out as a dust cloud formed and the tussle continued. Actually, Applejack was the only throwing punches while Mario was just blocking and trying to pin Applejack down. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came down the stairs to see the dust cloud in the middle of the living room.

"Whoa..." was all Scootaloo could say.

"Mario!" Sweetie Belle cried out with worry as the dust finally settled and Mario managed to pin Applejack to the floor. Her stenson hat had fallen off from the fighting and the hair tie on her mane had come off. Applejack was still panting in rage.

"Applejack please stop," said Mario, his voice cracking from all the emotions he was feeling, "I was only trying to help Apple Bloom!"

" _By doing what_?!" Applejack snapped, " _have her go deliver pies through one of the most dangerous paths in Equestria?!_ "

"And how was I supposed to know that?!" said Mario sternly, "Maybe I wouldn't have had to send Apple Bloom away if you had just trusted her and not gone back on your word!"

" _I don't need to trust her!_ " Applejack shouted, " _You think she can do these things, but she just **can't** , Mario_!" Applejack then froze. Her words finally registering in her own head as she finally calmed down. Mario, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo glared.

"It's stinks being young," Sweetie Belle remarked angrily, "Grown-ups all think we're so dumb and useless."

"Tell me about it," said Scootaloo bitterly. Mario just said nothing as Applejack just sat up, looking a little space out...before she burst into tears.

"I wasn't ready to leave her alone!" Applejack wailed, "I was scared something bad was gonna happen to her. I could never forgive myself if something does! I only wanted to protect her and keep her safe! I promised Ma that I would keep her safe and that nothing bad would happen to her. I wasn't gonna let Ma down!" Applejack continued to cry as Mario pulled her into a hug and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Umm...this is what they call finally getting to the root of the problem?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Pretty much," said Mario as he groaned as he felt the pain in his left eye, "Sometimes it can be very painful..."

"It's only painful because I didn't wanna admit I had a problem," Applejack sobbed, "instead of just being honest, I just beat you up and drove Apple Bloom away! I failed Ma! I failed my family! Oh, what do I do? What I do?" Mario had just used his magic to grab Applejack's stenson hat when he froze.

"What are you _talking_ _about_?" Mario asked firmly as Applejack stopped crying and looked at him, ""What do I do?" you ask. For Celestia's sake _Pull. Yourself. Together_!" Mario he used his magic to smack Applejack with her hat.

"Hey!" Applejack protested.

"Was that a serious question?" said Mario irritably, "Instead of sitting here, blaming yourself, and acting like you've given up, you need to calm down! Okay!"

"B-b-b-b-but," said Applejack protested when Mario put a fore-hoof to her mouth. He then gestured for her to repeat after him. Mario put a fore-hoof to his chest and breathed in. Applejack recognized the breathing technique as she did exactly what Mario did, taking slow deep breaths to calm herself.

"Wow...that...really helps," said Applejack.

"Alright, now let's find somepony to look after Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," said Mario, "and then we can get to tracking down Apple Bloom and making sure she's okay." Mario held out a fore-leg to help Applejack stand up. Applejack sighed and nodded in agreement as she grabbed his fore-leg to get back on her hooves before giving him a warm hug.

"Alright..." said Applejack softly. Mario smiled before they got to work. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just waited in kitchen until Applejack and Mario returned. While he assured them that he was taking full responsibility for what happened, the two fillies still felt a little guilty.

"So...were you gonna consider Mario's idea?" Sweetie Belle asked, trying to have casual conversation.

"What idea?" Scootaloo asked.

"About wearing the bow? How he said we looked really cute wearing them?" Sweetie Belle asked, "I was gonna ask Rarity about a light yellow one for me since I know that's Mario's favorite color."

"Bows just aren't me, Sweetie Belle," said Scootaloo.

"Even if you just added it to your scooter helmet?" said Sweetie Belle, "In Manehatten, I've seen some ponies at the skate parks do that."

"I'll think about it," said Scootaloo casually. It was then Applejack and Mario had arrived. The two fillies took noticed that Mario's eye was no longer black but didn't bother asking how he managed to cure it so quickly.

"Okay, Rarity's on her way here to look after you two," Applejack told the two fillies, "Now tell me, did Apple Bloom at least bring fireproof boots?" The two fillies just looked at each other, even Mario was rather stunned.

"A lion tamer's chair?" Applejack asked next as the two fillies said nothing.

"A snake charmin' flute?!" Applejack asked next as Scootaloo avoided eye contact while Sweetie Belle looked away and nervously bit her lip.

"A hunk of ricotta?!" Applejack asked nervously as Scootaloo sank to the floor and Sweetie Belle covered her eyes. Mario just blinked as his jaw dropped.

"Are...you being serious?" Mario asked slowly.

"Of course I am!" said Applejack firmly, "That's what I had packed inside my saddle bags." Mario's eyes shrunk.

"Did...you write down this list with your map by any chance?" Mario asked.

"I...I didn't," said Applejack. She gasped when she realized that there was no way Apple Bloom or Mario would have known to take those items. She felt herself began to panic and started chewing on her horseshoe.

"AJ, keep calm," said Mario gently, "Apple Bloom is more resourceful than you give her credit for. She'll be okay."

"Okay," said Applejack as she tried to recompose herself, "maybe there's still time to catch her before she gets there." She turned to the two fillies, "When did she leave?"

"It must've been hours ago," Sweetie Belle answered. Applejack's pupils shrank.

"Oh, no!" said Applejack frantically.

"Then we have no time to lose," said Mario, "You got any more of those items, Sis?"

"I...don't," said Applejack sadly. Mario just sighed.

"Then this will be enough for me then," said Mario as he pulled out of his saddle bag a shiny grey beret.

"What's that beret do?" Scootaloo asked. Mario put the beret on his head. The three ponies smiled excitedly as they saw Mario transform.

Somewhere in the middle of a misty swamp, Apple Bloom was just pulling the wagon along what appeared to be an unmarked path. The yellow filly couldn't help but nervously scan her surroundings as she continued to move forward. Apple Bloom began to check her map to make sure she was going the right way.

"I can't see a darn thing in this swamp," said Apple Bloom with an annoyed sigh. She then yelped as a flame shot out in front of her, frying up the map. She then noticed that the swamp had some murky area in which flames would shoot out of them at irregular intervals.

"Well, now at least I can see," said Apple Bloom, trying to stay positive and narrowed her eyes to scout ahead. It was then a shadowy figure growled and slowly approached her as the flame geysers continued to erupt around her and the shadowy figure. To make matters worse, the creature revealed its yellow eyes. Correction: three sets of yellow eyes. The creature was known as a Chimera, which was a mesh of a tiger and a goat in body with the tail of a snake. Plus it also had a head for each animal part. Apple Bloom cringed fearfully at the Chimera.

"I'd stay where you are," the Tiger head warned, "This is the only safe spot around here."

"It don't look so safe to me," Apple Bloom whimpered nervously as she backed up a bit.

"Oh, we just mean from the flames," said the tiger head.

"Yeah, not from us," said the goat head sinisterly.

"What was that?" the snake head started to complain, "Ah, can you guysss ssspeak up?"

"I was about to tell our guest how we haven't eaten in days," the tiger head replied, making Apple Bloom's eyes shrink in fear.

"My sisters and I can never agree on what to eat," the goat head complained.

"Excccept...pie," the snake head hissed. Apple Bloom looked at her wagon and gave them a nervous smile.

"Well, unfortunately, I gotta get these pies to a town on the other side of the swamp," said Apple Bloom sheepishly, "so, uh..."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," said the tiger head, cutting Apple Bloom off.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about anything anymore," the goat head added.

"Because we're going to have our apples," the snake head remarked, "with a ssside of filly filet." The snakes eyes then glowed multiple colors, getting ready to charm Apple Bloom into submission. Fortunately, Apple Bloom didn't make direct eye contact with the snake head's eyes.

"You don't say," Apple Bloom laughed nervously as she tried to back up and the Chimera slowly followed her. The tiger head growled, the goat head bleated, and the snake head hissed at her.

"Now, sisters, on three!" The tiger head said as Apple Bloom began to panic, "One!"

"Two!" said the goat head as Apple Bloom backed herself and the wagon against a tree.

"Three!" said the snake head with a hiss as the Chimera dived at Apple Bloom. The yellow filly charged forward so the Chimera crashed into the tree. Apple Bloom ran as fast as she could. As she ran, she did her best to avoid being flanked by the flame geysers. Then the harness uncoupled from Apple Bloom's back. At first Apple Bloom thought she was somehow moving faster and smiled, but then she looked back and discovered the reason for her increased speed was because she had left the pie wagon behind.

"No!" Apple Bloom shouted as she turned around to retrieve it, but she was cut off when the Chimera pounced in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the tiger's head glared and growled. The Chimera was then startled when a geyser erupted in the tiger and goat's faces. Apple Bloom then tried to run around the Chimera, but the snake head stopped the filly by hissing at her.

"Yaaah!" said Apple Bloom as she panted fearfully and ran around in circles to keep the snake head from catching her. In the process, Apple Bloom managed to get the snake part of the Chimera to wrap itself up and cause the rest of the body to get tied up and fall over. Apple Bloom then quickly got behind the wagon, revved her fore-legs and created a pinwheel effect, as she pushed the wagon forward. The task was made even more difficult since Apple Bloom had to push the wagon uphill. As she neared the top of the hill, she looked back to see that the Chimera had untangled itself and was now on her tail. Apple Bloom tried to think of something to get the creature away from her when the wagon suddenly started rolling away from her. She watched as the wagon disappeared inside of some bushes before she turned around to see the Chimera growing, bleating, and hissing at her.

"Where are the pies?!" the tiger head demanded.

"They're not back here," the snake head replied.

"This is _your_ fault!" the goat head complained, "You think you've always got to be in charge!"

"You're lucky, you know?" the tiger head sighed as she complained to Apple Bloom, "You've got no idea what it's like to have a sister constantly looking over your shoulder!"

"Uh, actually..." Apple Bloom tried to reply.

"Let's try listening to me for a change!" the goat head interrupted, "And I say, if there are no pies, let's settle for the filly instead!" The snake hissed at Apple Bloom.

"Any lassst wordsss?" the snake head asked Apple Bloom.

"I really wish my sister and big brother were here!" Apple Bloom squeaked as the snake head opened its mouth to take a large bite.

"Hang on, Apple Bloom!" shouted a familiar voice, "I'm a-comin'!"

"Nopony is gonna hurt my sister!" shouted a second familiar voice. The Chimera looked in the direction the two voices. It was then Applejack appeared as she leaped over a fire geyser wearing some black boots and a green saddle bag. Mario then charged through the spouting geyser using a spin dash and stood beside Applejack. His body was now completely metallic grey with his magic saddle bags on his back. Also, his body clanked as he moved about.

He was now...Metal Mario!

(cue theme song of same name)

"Get her!" the three heads of the Chimera shouted.

"Hey! I thought I was in charge now!" the goat head protested as the tiger head growled in reply before they charged at the two ponies.

"Ready, big brother?" said Applejack.

"Here we go!" said Mario as the two ponies charged at the Chimera. Just as they were within range getting swiped by one of its sharp claws. Applejack then slid underneath it while Mario curled up and rolled underneath it to avoid being swiped. Once both ponies were both on their hooves, Applejack then grabbed the flute and began to play a tune. The snake head glared for a moment before she heard the music and fell asleep instantly. The goat and tiger's head seemed unphased as the tiger's head growled and roared before charging at the two ponies. Just as the tiger head was about to take a bite out of Applejack, the orange pony stuck the tamer's chair into its mouth. The tiger head shook violently to get the chair out of its mouth before finally just chomping it to pieces.

"Howdy!" Applejack taunted.

"Yoo-hoo!" Mario taunted as well as the two ponies waved at the Chimera. The Chimera charged at the two ponies, but in its rage it didn't notice that it's now sleeping snake head had gotten stuck in a tree branch. However, this barely slowed the Chimera down as the creature lunged at Applejack and Mario. The two ponies jumped out of the way as the tiger slammed her teeth into the tree trunk, leaving the tiger head trapped and unable to close her mouth. The tiger head groaned as she tried to free herself, but with her jaw stuck in the tree trunk and her snake tail stuck in another tree branch. The body was trapped. The goat head looked at its predicament before growling at Applejack and Mario. Applejack then tossed a clump of cheese right into its mouth.

"Mm, ricotta!" said the goat as she munched the treat. Applejack and Mario then walked off and headed toward Apple Bloom, who was amazed at how her sister and brother had handled the Chimera.

"Let's go!" said Applejack as she scooped the little filly onto her back. Applejack then expertly dodged the fire geysers and Mario stayed close by, clanking as he ran alongside his two sisters until they were at a safe range away from the Chimera and Applejack set the little filly back on the ground.

(End Metal theme, but the metal power is still active)

"Are you okay?" Applejack asked in a worried tone as tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks to the two of you," said Apple Bloom with a nod.

"I told you you need your big sister lookin' after you!" Applejack scolded as Mario gave her a glare and rolled his eyes at her and crossed his fore-legs, "I'm just glad this wasn't a whole lot worse. I mean, sure we lost the cart and all the pies..."

"Because you couldn't trust her and do your job!" Mario interjected angrily.

"Quiet!" Applejack snapped and went to swipe his side, but then winced painfully since she had forgotten Mario's body was now solid steel. She just glared and shook the sting out of her fore-hoof. Neither of them had noticed that Apple Bloom had stomped away.

"As I was saying," Applejack continued, "but at least you're-" Applejack stopped babbling when she noticed Apple Bloom show the pie wagon hidden behind some bushes, completely intact.

"Huh, the cart!" Applejack exclaimed, "You actually got them all the way up here? In the dark? Through the Flame Geyser Swamp? Past that monster?...By yourself?"

"Well...yeah," said Apple Bloom.

"Huh, wow," said Applejack, "That's mighty impressive! Anypony who can do that on her own, well, she don't need somepony like me babyin' her."

"She admits it! Yay!" said Mario in a high pitched voice and clapped his fore-hooves.

"Oh, hush you!" said Applejack playfully as the three ponies shared a group hug and the two sisters nuzzled each other.

"Too bad this will be the last thing you do!" said a voice. Applejack and Apple Bloom's eye shrunk when they turned to see the Chimera standing before them.

"How'd...how'd it get free to quickly?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as Mario gritted his teeth at the creature.

"With difficulty," the goat head remarked as the creature growled, bleated, and hissed at the three ponies.

"Any more of that stuff from before?" Apple Bloom asked wearily as the two sisters backed away.

"Just my flute," said Applejack as she tried to put the snake head asleep but the Chimera swiped a claw at it, sending the flute flying into a nearby geyser and roasting it. Mario then jumped in front of the two ponies.

"I'll deal with it," said Mario with determination.

"Y'all can't fight that thing alone!" said Applejack. Mario glared at the Chimera as it glared back at him.

"You're right," said Mario as he reached into his saddle bags and pulled out another shiny grey metallic beret.

"Put this on Apple Bloom!" said Mario as he tossed the filly the beret.

"Are you crazy?" said Applejack as she intercepted the beret, "There is no way I'm lettin' my baby sister fight that thing!"

"Applejack! I can do this!" said Apple Bloom sternly.

"But..."

"I. Can. Do. This." said Apple Bloom slowly. Applejack felt her anxiety return, but then sighed to herself.

"Okay..." Applejack conceded reluctantly as Apple Bloom took the beret and put it on her head, transforming into Metal Apple Bloom. The filly approached Mario to stand in the Chimera's way as Mario raised a magic barrier to keep the creature from going after Applejack. (And to keep Applejack from trying to snatch Apple Bloom from the battle.)

"Battle strategy," Apple Bloom asked as the two ponies stood on their hind legs in defensive positions.

"Textbook," Mario replied, "Dodge and stomp multiple times."

"Let's do it, y'all!" said Apple Bloom.

(Cue favorite Boss Battle fanfare - for me, its the Donkey Kong Country theme)

Mario then gave the Chimera a raspberry, making it lunge at him. Mario then jumped out of the way and landed square on its back for the attack. The Chimera groaned angrily before the snake head tried to attack Apple Bloom. Since Apple Bloom was feeling much braver with her metal upgrade, she was able to dodge the snake head's attacks with ease. Applejack was sweating heavily and biting her horseshoes when the snake lunged at Apple Bloom. The little filly jumped into the air, walked up the shake part of its body, which made the snake head hiss since Apple Bloom was heavy thanks to her now metallic body, before giving the Chimera a hard stomp on the back with her hind legs, making it groan again. Applejack couldn't help but smile as her little sister's maneuver.

"Yee-haw! That's showin' them, little sister!" Applejack cheered. The battle pretty much followed the same pattern with the two metallic ponies dodging the Chimera's attacks and finding opportunities to stomp her back. They also didn't have to worry about the flame geysers since their metallic bodies protected them. Even when the Chimera tried to swipe a claw at them, it learned the hard way how painful it was to strike a body made out of steel, yet the Chimera still tried despite the pain and the fact neither pony was harmed from the swipes either. Applejack soon felt herself relax a bit since the metal power up pretty much made Apple Bloom pretty immune to the Chimera's attacks. She did get frightened when the tiger head bit Apple Bloom, but then laughed when the tiger head screamed in pain from hurting her teeth on Apple Bloom's steel body. After about seven stomps, the Chimera managed to swipe them both against a tree. While neither pony was hurt, they were now pin down as the Chimera extended its fore-legs to their sides so they couldn't escape or manuver. Applejack gasped.

"We've got you now," said the goat head. Mario and Apple Bloom exchanged smirks.

"That's what y'all think," said Apple Bloom as Mario curled into a ball and the filly jumped on top of Mario's rolled up body. Mario was able to super jump high into the air. Once the two ponies were high above the Chimera, they performed a ground pound, or hip-drop, onto her back, knocking the creature out cold. The barrier lowered and the battle was over.

(Battle Victory Fanfare)

Mario and Apple Bloom posed and shared a high hoof, which gave off a loud clang as they did so. Then they both removed their metal berets to power down.

"That was amazin'!" said Applejack, "Guess Mario wasn't joshing when he said he taught you self-defense, little sister."

"True," said Apple Bloom, "but I do feel braver fighting when Mario is around, especially when I can use his special powers and such. So...you won't have to worry about me fightin'...unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Good ta hear," said Applejack, "and Mario?"

"Yeah Sis?" Mario asked as Applejack gave him a smile.

"Thanks," she said gently as the two shared a hug. Then the three ponies quickly made their way from the swamp before the Chimera could recover and go after them.

By the time the sun had set, the three ponies had finally arrived at the towns where the local Cajun ponies wasted no time gobbling up the apple pies.

"Mm-hm! _Andouille_!" said a pony named Duce Switchell, "This pie's even tastier than my momma's swamp water casserole!" The other ponies cheered as they started dancing and tipping over the wooden tables, but of course his mother was looking rather hurt.

"Aw, now, momma, don't be like that," said Duce Switchell, but his mother didn't smile or reply.

"Just remember, you fellas wouldn't be enjoyin' these pies if it weren't for my sister," said Applejack as some other ponies came to take a pie from the wagon.

"And _my_ sister and big brother!" Apple Bloom added as she and Applejack shared a nuzzle. She then did the same with Mario before Applejack gave Apple Bloom a stern look.

"But this don't change the fact that tryin' to make this delivery on your own was a plumb crazy thing to do!" Applejack retorted.

"I know..." said Apple Bloom, feeling rather ashamed.

"Applejack..." Mario warned.

"Let me speak," said Applejack firmly.

"Fine..." said Mario reluctantly.

"I bet Granny Smith grounds for you for a month for sneakin' out!" Applejack scoffed, "And if Big Mac, Granny Smith, n' I ever have to be away for the day again..." Applejack softened her tone, "I would totally trust you to stay home and take care of things on your own. I guess I did get a little carried away watchin' over you, and if you hadn't snuck out like you did, maybe I wouldn't have figured that out." Apple Bloom and Mario were both stunned, but also grateful that Applejack understood what they were trying to do.

"Yes!" said Apple Bloom, "Now _that_ is the kind of ''looking after me" that I can genuinely appreciate! So...we're good?"

"Little sister, we're _always_ good," said Applejack as the two shared a warm hug with each other. Mario smiled as he watched the two sisters bond.

"Hey, get in here!" said Applejack.

"You deserve a hug too," said Apple Bloom, "Despite the mess, thanks for helping me out." Mario headed over and joined in a group hug.

"You're welcome," said Mario, "But next time, I need to remember to think things through a little better so you don't get put into another dangerous situation."

"I agree on that," said Applejack, "In fact, I should be scolding you for letting Apple Bloom do that! What were you thinking?! You're supposed to be the reasonable one of the family besides me!"

"I got frustrated because you wouldn't listen to anypony," said Mario, "When Apple Bloom came up with sneaking out, I let her do it because I didn't know how else we could get the message across that she could handle herself. Remember that I was younger than her when I made a delivery like this on my own." Applejack blinked.

"Are you pulling my leg?" she asked. Mario glared since he had told her this before, but chose to ignore it.

"Nnnope," Mario answered, "Celestia can testify to it and you can imagine how dangerous it was for a young colt to pull a train three times his size through less traveled territory."

"I see," said Applejack, "From a glance that trail must've looked mighty simple compared to what you had to deal with." Applejack sighed as she looked at Apple Bloom.

"I hope y'all know I don't mean to get so overprotective," Applejack continued, "I guess my weakness is being too stubborn for my own good."

"Mario said that you actually weren't being stubborn this time around," said Apple Bloom, "he said you were actually having a mental break due to anxiety." Applejack's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"What?" she exclaimed and gave Mario a defensive glare.

"Here me out, Sis," said Mario, "While you are Apple Bloom's big sister, you practically raised her as your own foal, making you her mother figure. Plus you told me yourself that you promised Mom you would take care of her and keep her safe. You and Apple Bloom share a very close bond with each other, but you're having a difficult time accepting the honest truth that Apple Bloom is growing up. She's learning to take care of herself and she doesn't always need you protecting her all the time. You can't expect to be watching over her all the time. Soon, she's gonna find her true talent and cutie mark. It might even have her leave Ponyville to develop her talent or discover it. Soon she'll be dating, starting a career, and even having her own family. She'll have her own life and you can't expect her to let you be there for every second of it." Applejack began to panic.

"No," said Applejack frantically as she grabbed the yellow filly into a tight hug, "She's not getting too old for me to take care of her! She'll always want me to be there for her! She's...she's..." Applejack then loosened her grip on Apple Bloom. The yellow Filly glared until she saw Applejack's eyes water.

"She's...not a baby anymore..."said Applejack softly, "She's...growing up. She...doesn't need me anymore...She...doesn't want me around anymore..." Apple Bloom gave Applejack a sympathetic look.

"Applejack..." said Apple Bloom softly.

"I know she can handle herself," said Applejack as she sniffled, "I mean that, but the less I feel like I can protect her, the more likely I feel like something bad is gonna happen to her. Something...something..." Applejack could feel her composure slip as she fought back tears.

"Applejack..." said Mario slowly.

" _Something that is gonna take her away from me forever_!" Applejack shouted as she panted heavily to catch her breath, but was soon panicking.

"Sis, calm down," said Mario gently, "Take a deep breath..."

" _I just can't take losing another pony I care about! I just can't_!" Applejack cried out as some tears left her eyes. Mario held Applejack close as she cried quietly on his shoulder.

"Easy, Sis, easy," said Mario in a gentle tone, "It's okay. Just calm down." Apple Bloom looked at her sister with sad eyes, but she also felt confused.

"I don't get it, Sis," said Apple Bloom softly, "You've left me on my own plenty of times over the years. I walk around Ponyville by myself all the time! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle aren't always with me and you know that! I even go into the Everfree Forest to see Zecora on a regular basis and that place is plenty dangerous!"

"Because I know you won't venture off the beaten path where something can hurt you," Applejack protested, "Plus I trust you not to do anything foolish or reckless because you know better and..." Applejack then blinked as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"I must look pretty stupid right about now," said Applejack as her tears slowed down, "You've already shown you can take care of yourself. Just because you're managing the farm alone doesn't make things any different. You've proven I can trust you, yet here I am falling apart thinking that you can't take care of yourself and getting all worked up about it! Ugh...what's wrong with me?"

"You just said it, Sis," said Mario, "You're scared that something bad will happen to her. You don't want to lose her because you've already lost Mom and Dad." Applejack began to cry again.

"You're right," Applejack sobbed, "Life is so unpredictable. No matter how safe we try to be, anything can happen. With Apple Bloom all alone, I can't be there to protect her if something bad happens or goes wrong. I know I should trust her to handle those situations, but...I...don't wanna lose her...I'm not...strong enough..." As Applejack continued to shed her tears, Apple Bloom grabbed her sister's foreleg.

"Listen, Sis," said Apple Bloom, "If you just trust me, you won't have to be."

"But I don't know what will happen," said Applejack worried, her fear visible in her green eyes.

"Nopony can," said Mario as he held the orange pony, "All you can do is teach Apple Bloom how to handle any situation and trust her to do the right thing. Have some faith in your sister. It won't do you any good worrying about her all the time. If you believe you've raised her to do what is right and be responsible, then you can walk away knowing everything is going to be okay when you leave her alone." Applejack sniffled as she pulled away from Mario and dried her eyes. She looked at Apple Bloom, giving her a smile.

"Okay," said Applejack, "But you can't stop me from worrying about my little sister. I love her after all."

"I love you, too, Sis," said Apple Bloom, "and don't worry. No matter how much I grow up, I'll always need my big sister." They shared another hug and Mario hugged the both of them.

"And we'll always need our big brother," the two sisters said together and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek. Mario just chuckled, grateful that things had finally been settled between the two.

Now they're only concern was making sure Granny Smith didn't find out about this whole mess. Mario was willing to keep quiet, but...

...as they say...

...the truth always has a way of revealing itself.

 **This was a rather tricky chapter to do. Especially since I didn't want Applejack to come off as just being stubborn and stupid. I always felt there was a deeper fear to her overprotective madness than just her not wanting to accept the fact Apple Bloom was growing up.**

 **Plus I've pretty much made it clear that when Applejack and Mario clash. They CLASH!**

 **And you all got to see the pony versions of the Vanishing Cap and Metal Cap from Super Mario 64. Plus a more old school style boss battle of stomping the enemy a few times to defeat it.**

 **Hope you caught The Incredibles and Toy Story references.**

 **Next time, Mario makes a new friend and things get very "rocky". Anypony got crackers?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	87. Maud Pie

Maud Pie

 _Pony's Log Number 418: Just because a pony doesn't like to show their emotions doesn't mean they are not relatable..._

It was the dawn of a new day as the Mane seven gathered at the back door of Sugarcube Corner.

"Has anypony heard from Pinkie Pie since yesterday?" Applejack asked the group.

"Nuh-uh," said the rest of the group as Rainbow let out a long yawn.

"I don't see what's so important we had to meet her here _this_ early," Rainbow complained, "Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" Rainbow then proved her point as she pointed at a still snoring rooster on a nearby rooftop.

"I hope everything's okay," said Twilight as she knocked on the door. She and Mario flinched as they heard some muffled crashing sounds when Pinkie opened the door wearing a chief's hat and safety goggles.

"Thank goodness you're all here!" said Pinkie in a rather frantic fashion, "There's no time to lose!" Pinkie then rushed over Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Woah!"

"Ooh..." said Rarity and Fluttershy as Pinkie tossed them inside and then shoved Applejack in next. Twilight and Mario just walked in once Pinkie was inside. Rainbow then went to fly inside when Pinkie shut the door and the blue Pegasus smacked into it.

"Ugh! Hey-" said Rainbow, holding her sore head, before the door opened and Pinkie pulled her inside, "whoa!" Once they were inside, the rest of the Mane seven looked around until they heard the sound of something crunching beneath their hooves.

"Careful!" Pinkie warned as Twilight lifted her hoof to see pieces of colored rocks on them and shook them off.

"What is all this?" Twilight asked as she and Mario noticed Pinkie holding a bowl filled with colored rocks in one of her fore-legs and mixing them up with a whisk.

"My sister Maud's gonna be here soon," said Pinkie as she spat the whisk from her mouth, "and I need your help taste-testing my rock candy recipes!"

"Uh, we're happy to help you, Pinkie Pie," said Applejack, "But this seems like an awful lot of candy." Applejack wasn't kidding. Pinkie entire living quarters were filled to the brim with very tall mountains of rock candy in various colors and flavors.

"Even for you," Rarity agreed.

"I may have gone a teensy bit overboard," said Pinkie before giving a squee. The rest of the group just shared worried looks with each other.

"Well, let's get started then," said Mario as he used his magic to line up bits of rock candy in the air and then walked about munching them while going "waka-waka-waka" as he moved about.

"Oh, Pac-Pony!" said Pinkie excitedly, "I wanna play!" Pinkie then started munching through her own line of rock candy as the others watched them eat the candy lines. Then clumps of rock candy appeared to look like ghost monsters along with larger rock candy orbs. Mario munched on one of the larger orbs, making the rock candy ghosts glow dark blue. Mario then charged at them quickly, gobbling them up in quick session, leaving one rock candy crumbs behind. While most of the group rolled their eyes Mario, Twilight actually giggled.

She thought Mario made a cute Pac-pony.

Until Fluttershy got in front of him.

"Chomp," said Fluttershy softly. Mario flinched.

(Cue "pac-man lose a life" fanfare)

Mario flipped onto his back, knocked out. Fluttershy just smiled triumphantly as Twilight glared at her before going to revive her husband. She wanted to see him be Pac-Pony a little longer.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before the group was just sitting on the floor groaning. Rainbow was even laying on her back with a noticeable potbelly near the staircase, Fluttershy was next to her, with Applejack standing next to the yellow Pegasus and Twilight beside the orange pony sitting down as well with Rarity sitting upright beside the purple Alicorn. Mario was sitting upright as well with a potbelly of his own as he leaned against another pile of rock candy. They all looked miserable.

"Everypony ready for more?" Pinkie asked as she rolled in another pile of candy inside of an old-fashioned rolling trash can.

"Ugh. My teeth hurt," said Rainbow, her cheeks and teeth coated in bits or rock candy.

"Honestly, if I eat one more piece of candy," Mario added with his cheeks and teeth in the same condition as he patted his potbelly, "I think I'm gonna explode. I knew I should've stopped munching after level 21."

"But Twilight wanted you to keep going," said Fluttershy, "and a good husband always makes his wife happy." Rarity and Rainbow snickered.

"I dread what you'll do to Shenran when you two get married," Mario remarked as Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think we've had plenty," said Applejack, "And shouldn't you be on your way to pick up Maud from the train station?"

"Oh, but you've only tried half of the flavors," Pinkie protested, "and we have to choose the perfect ones before she gets here so I have time to make more!" Pinkie then stuffed a large portion of rock candy into her mouth and then dumped the entire contents of her rolling trash can into her mouth and munched on it with haste. Rainbow, now with a clean face, Fluttershy, and Applejack were taken aback at how quickly Pinkie had gobbled down all the rock candy.

"Maud is your sister," said Twilight as she walked up to Pinkie, "I'm sure she'll love your rock candy. And I'm pretty sure you've made enough. She's only staying for the week."

"Aw, it's not just for Maud, silly," said Pinkie, "I'm making candy for all of us!" The rest of the group just groaned and made faces. They had had enough rock candy for a _long_ while.

"It's part of a very important, super-duper special tradition that only the closet and bestest of friends can share," Pinkie explained, "We're going to make rock candy necklaces together!" Pinkie then gave a squee as a drawing of her family's rock farm was drawn using lined paper.

"It all started when Maud and I were fillies on the rock farm," Pinkie continued as a drawing herself and made were seen on the paper. The drawing of Maud then put some mixture into a bowl and walked away. The drawing of Pinkie then poured the mixture into her mouth, "She taught me the Pie family rock candy recipe! It adds a secret ingredient..." Pinkie then whispered, "...It's _rocks_!" The drawing of Maud then put rocks into the mixing bowl.

"And then she showed me how to string the pieces to make them into a necklace," Pinkie continued to explain as the drawings of the two sister showed Pinkie handing Maud the rocks as she used a needle to thread the pieces of candy into a necklace, "and once we were done, we'd trade! Maud and I have been trading necklaces back and forth since I moved to Ponyville. They're a sign that we'll always be best friends!" Pinkie gave a squee as the drawings of the two sisters traded necklaces and hugged each other. She then revealed that she had been drawing the sketches herself while she explained everything to the others.

"Aw, what a great tradition," said Applejack as the others smiled.

"Maybe we should come up with something, Sis," said Mario as he walked up to her.

"Ain't a bad idea, Big brother," said Applejack.

"Hold on," said Rainbow irritably, "The secret ingredient is _rocks_?"

"Yeah," said Pinkie, "But these are a special kind of rock that Maud discovered."

"Oh, what kind of a rock are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can't tell ya that, silly!" said Pinkie before whispering, "It's a secret!" Pinkie then patted the Pegasus's pink mane.

"All you need to know," said Mario, "is that the rock is clearly edible. There are actually alot of different types of rocks that are edible for food and many are high in nutrients. An example of one that isn't would be a salt rock...for obvious reasons."

"Thank you, professor," said Rainbow indignantly.

"Hey, I like it when my husband gives lectures," said Twilight, "he doesn't do it as much as I do, but you always learn something when he does."

"Thank you dear," said Mario as Twilight smiled back.

"How do you know about edible rocks?" Rarity asked.

"Pinkie told me about all the types of rocks they have at the farm," said Mario, "They even consume rocks for their meals. She told me about the different types of edible rocks. So...I know what rock the candy is made of..."

"...but he's gonna keep it a secret, riiiiiiiiiiiight?" Pinkie asked as she put a fore-hoof over his mouth with a warning glare.

"Fine," said Mario with a muffled voice, "but isn't it gonna be weird for me to wear a necklace? I am a boy."

"Of course not," said Rarity, "boys can wear necklaces."

"We'll just make sure to add lots of pink rock candy to yours," said Fluttershy.

"Bleh!" said Mario indignantly as the others snickered and Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Now that Maud is heading out to get her rocktorate in rock science," said Pinkie, "this may be our last chance to trade them for a really long time. I can't wait for you all to meet her. I just know that my best Ponyville friends and my best sister friend are gonna become bestest friends! We can make bestest-est friend rock candy necklaces together! She expresses herself through fashion just like Rarity, and she's really smart and loves reading just like Twilight! And she's honest, and loves forest things, and is good at games, and...Well, oh, she's awesome!" As Pinkie continued to speak, she pulled Rarity into a hug, followed by Twilight, then Applejack and Fluttershy. Rainbow tried to fly off, but Pinkie pulled her back by the tail and then squeezed them all into a group hug. However, Mario was left out.

"Umm...what about me?" Mario asked curiously. Pinkie gasped as she saw Mario alone.

"I thought I forgot somepony!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Maud...uhhh...I got nothing, but you need to be part of group hug cause I'm sure she'll like you too!" Mario flinched painfully from the hug.

"Should I be worried she won't like me cause we have apparently nothing in common?" Mario asked.

"Of course not," said Pinkie, "We didn't have much in common at first, but once we learned about each other, we found tons of stuff we had in common. I know you and Maud will do the same." Mario was still feeling uncertain when Rarity remembered something.

"She sounds amazing," said Rarity in a strained tone, "but won't she start worrying if you aren't at the train station when she gets here.

"She sure will," said Pinkie before she gasped in horror, "I gotta get out of here!" Pinkie then tossed everypony away from her and took off to the train station. Rainbow was the only pony to break momentum while everypony else landed in some of the piles of rock candy. They quickly recovered and the other girls all shared worried looks with each other.

"Hey, my rock candy pile is really soft!" said Fluttershy.

"That's because you landed on me!" Mario complained as Fluttershy found herself sitting on top of him, "I'm always the fall guy."

"That's because you make a great landing pad," Fluttershy remarked.

" _Oh_ hush!" said Mario annoyingly as the others just laughed.

A couple of hours later, the group had relocated to the Ponyville outskirts where Tank was flying about the area with Winona chasing after him. The rest of the Mane seven minus Rarity and Pinkie were busy setting up the blanket for a picnic with Maud.

"I sure hope Maud has an appetite," said Fluttershy as she arrived at the blanket.

"Never met a pony or critter who didn't love Granny Smith's apple spiced muffins," said Applejack as she set down a basket with muffins inside of it. Angel tried to snatch one while Applejack was talking, but the orange pony pushed him away before he could try. She then noticed that Mario was just sitting nearby looking rather nervous.

"You alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Just nervous about meeting Maud," said Mario quietly, "I've lost my appetite."

"You'll feel better once she gets here and we start chatting, honey," said Twilight. Mario gave his wife a brave smile. It was then Rarity arrived wearing a very large purple hat covered in chunks of white rocks. One could assume it was chunks of quartz crystals.

"Oh, it's no use!" Rarity complained as she approached the blanket with Opal sitting behind her, "I simply cannot find anything suitable to wear!" As Rarity finished, one of the rocks on her hat tumbled into Applejack's muffin basket.

"I doubt she'll notice what anypony's wearing," said Rainbow, "so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it will be very difficult to show Maud what a strong fashion presence we have in Ponyville if the most fashion-forward pony here can't keep her hat from falling apart!" Rarity complained as the rocks from hat continued to fall off.

"Maybe I can help," said Mario as he dug into his magic saddle bags, "I think I have some needle and thread. Just gotta match the color of your hat so the thread is not visible..."

"How on earth can you sew rocks to a hat?" Rainbow asked.

"We work with gems of all shapes and sizes," said Mario, "This isn't anything different." Rarity just smiled, but was still worried as Mario tried to find the proper thread.

"I think we're all a little nervous about Maud's visit," said Twilight, "She's Pinkie Pie's sister, and it's obvious Pinkie really wants us to hit it off. Being able to make those rock candy together is really important to her. I'm sure everything will be fine-"

"We're heeeere!" shouted a voice as Twilight, Applejack, and Mario all looked to see Pinkie approaching from a distance. The pink pony happily bounced toward the group as Twilight and Mario approached her.

"Where's Maud?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see her with you," Mario added.

"She's coming!" said Pinkie with a smile and looked back. The rest of the Mane seven, as well as all their pets, gathered around as they looked down the path. There was a long silence as they waited for Maud to arrive.

"Uh...you sure?" Rainbow asked with uncertainty.

"She's not quite as fast as me," said Pinkie, "I asked Gummy to stay with her in case she got lost!" The rest of the group just shared puzzled looks. Angel then said something to Charlie, making him roll his eyes before he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked out into the distance.

"See anything buddy?" Mario asked. Charlie then nodded and squeaked as a very tiny figure appeared in the distance.

"Is she even moving?" Rainbow whispered to Rarity.

"Give her some time, she's probably shy or nervous," Mario remarked since he heard Rainbow, "Miss impatient." Rainbow just stuck her tongue out at Mario in reply. Maud was a grayish-blue pony with a grayish-violet mane and tail. She was also wearing a cobalt blue dress with a knee length skirt and black waist belt. Gummy was riding her back. Maud just stared at the group with a blank expression on her face until she noticed a rock sticking out of the dirt path. She slowly bent down and sniffed it.

"Hm. Sedimentary," said Maud in deadpan tone.

"Huh?" Rainbow asked puzzled as she appeared between Twilight and Pinkie.

"This is a sedimentary rock," said Maud in the same tone as she held the rock in her fore-hoof. Apparently this was the tone she used the most when speaking to others. There was a brief silence. Most of the group stared, critters included, and didn't say a word.

"That's...really fascinating, isn't it, guys?" Twilight replied as she recomposed herself, "We're just so thrilled you could come and visit before your big trip. Pinkie Pie has told us so much about you. I'm Twilight. This is my husband, Mario. And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity." As Twilight said everypony's name, Mario waved and nodded, Applejack tipped her hat, Fluttershy waved shyly, Rainbow gave a salute, and Rarity smiled and tipped her head forward a bit.

"We're ever so glad to meet you," said Fluttershy.

"We're just gonna have the best time!" Applejack added. Maud only blinked in reply and said nothing. Her silence made all but Pinkie look a little uneasy as Twilight and Rarity shared looks with each other.

"Pinkie Pie tells me you share my love for fashion," said Rarity as she walked up to the grayish-blue pony.

"I'm really into expressing myself through my wardrobe," Maud told her.

"A-and what is the delightful frock you're wearing now saying?" Rarity asked.

"It doesn't talk," said Maud, "It's a dress." Rarity was taken aback by Maud's dry response.

"I see the lack of understanding metaphors, sarcasm, and figures of speech run in the family," Mario whispered to Twilight. Twilight gave him a light glare, but she did agree with him.

"Oh, yes, of course, I, I, just meant," Rarity stuttered, "the frock is, just..." The rest of Rarity's words just turned into mumbles and splutters as she backed up to Twilight and Mario.

"I think what Rarity was trying to say is that your...dress...does express yourself," said Mario, "it is pretty and she just wanted to know how you were feeling wearing it."

"I feel fine," said Maud, which lead to another brief moment of silence.

"O...kay," said Mario sheepishly, "guess that answers that." Mario sighed and looked away when Winona started to bark and ran around Maud.

"Uh, so this here's Winona," said Applejack, "That's Owlowiscious, Tank, Opal, Angel, and Charlie." As Applejack introduced the critters, Owlowiscious flew by with Tank behind him. Opal just licked herself and paid no attention to anypony. Angel poked out of the basket of muffins after eating one. Charlie glared at the bunny in disapproval until Applejack said his name he smiled and waved at Maud.

"Pinkie Pie told us you have a pet too," Applejack finished.

"He's in my pocket," said Maud.

"Oh, you have a pocket pet?" Fluttershy asked as Angel hopped up to her, "Like a tiny mouse? Or a baby bird? Or a trained butterfly?" As Fluttershy grew more excited, Angel didn't resist glaring and getting very jealous, but the yellow Pegasus never noticed.

"It's a rock," said Maud as she pulled out the said object and set it, or him in Maud's case, in front of the group, "His name is Boulder." Fluttershy cringed in shock and looked at Maud blankly. Twilight and Rarity gave Maud similar looks.

"Well, whaddya know," said Mario, rather in shock himself, "I real pet rock. Never thought I'd meet one face to face."

"This is going to be the best, most awesome, funnest week ever!" said Pinkie as she jumped up, "I can't wait for us all to become bestest friends!" The rest of the group could only chuckle nervously in reply.

Soon, everypony was just eating lunch together. For the most part, everypony just ate quietly. It didn't help that Maud's dry responses to questions made having a conversation with her rather difficult. For the moment, Maud had just put down her daisy sandwich and offered Boulder a bite of it despite the fact he didn't have a mouth.

"Maud?" Applejack asked, "Would you like to try one of Granny Smith's famous apple spiced muffins?" Maud sniffed the basket and then shocked everypony when she grabbed the white rock that had fallen into it and ate that instead!

"Oh, uh, heh, that's not-Um..." Applejack stuttered in shock as Maud continued to eat the rock.

"It's crunchy," said Maud as she chewed with her mouth full. Mario's eyes shrunk.

"Wow..." was all Mario could say about what had happened. Pinkie then stretched her neck and took a bite out of another muffin, but didn't take it out of the basket as her neck returned to the rest of her body, which was seated beside Maud.

"Maud's right," said Pinkie with her mouth full, "They are crunchy! Yum!" Pinkie just licked her lips as Rainbow looked a little disturbed...for a moment.

"So, uh, Pinkie Pie tells us you like games," Rainbow suggested.

"Boulder and I sometimes play a game called "Camouflage"," said Maud, "It's kind of like hide and seek but _way_ more intense." There was a long silence again.

"Awesome?" said Rainbow hesitantly.

"Guess it's time to go...hardcore?" Mario added with a nervous smile on his face.

" _Hard-core!_ " said Twilight in a raspy but low voice. Everypony gave her awkward stares.

"Eh-heh, no idea why I did that...heh..." Twilight replied sheepishly as Mario chuckled and the rest, minus Maud, rolled their eyes at the purple alicorn.

Soon, the group was in a rather wide area littered with various rocks. Twilight lifted a rock with her magic and looked under it. Then used her magic to lift three more. Mario did the same with his magic, except he was looking at each rock closely before tossing it aside.

"Any luck?" Twilight asked the rest of the group.

"I truly wish I'd spent more time with Boulder," said Fluttershy as Rarity used her magic to toss a rock away from herself, "because I'm having a very hard time remembering what he looks like."

"Might help if you had a visual aid," said Mario as he showed a sketch pad showing exactly what Boulder looked like.

"That helps, thanks Big Brother," said Fluttershy with a smile before they continued the search. Mario then showed the sketch to the others minus Pinkie, but they didn't feel any more confident.

"Despite my brother's picture," said Applejack, "it's like looking for a pebble in a haystack."

"More like in a pile of pebbles," said Rarity as she leaned her head down, causing some of the rocks from her hat to fall off again. Once Maud had arrived, both Rarity and Mario had forgotten about having the latter secure the rocks on her hat.

"Well, you don't have to make it even harder," Applejack retorted from the falling rocks.

"Ugh! I give up!" Rarity snapped angrily, "this is impossible!"

"It'll hurt Maud's feelings if we all stop playing," said Twilight, "besides, look how much fun Pinkie Pie's having?" Twilight pointed to the pink pony, who was with Maud showing her rocks from various places around the field.

"Is this him? Is this him? Is this him? Is this him?" Pinkie Pie asked Maud continuously, including a giant rock.

"Just a little longer, okay?" Twilight asked the rest of the group.

"Uh, alright fine..." said Applejack.

"Really?" Rainbow grumbled as she was partially buried under her own pile of rocks. Fluttershy and Rarity just muttered some inaudible comments in reply.

"Honey, as much as I know this game means alot to Pinkie and Maud," said Mario, "Even I can't seem to find Boulder anywhere." It was then Maud reached into her pocket and pulled out the said rock.

"Found him," said Maud.

"Oh! Where was he?" Pinkie asked eagerly.

"He was hiding in my pocket," said Maud.

"Oh, _come on_!" Rainbow yelled as she exploded out of her pile of rocks and pouted.

"How we're we supposed to find him if he wasn't even hiding in the field?" Mario asked angrily.

"I never said he was gonna hide in the field," Maud replied.

THUD!

Mario did a comedic plop and buried his face into the grass and whimpered. Twilight just sighed and patted her husband's back to calm him down. Angel even hopped on his head as he made his way to Fluttershy. He impatiently tapped her hind leg and pointed at the rest of the critters. Fluttershy immediately noticed that the critters were all looking very bored and annoyed. Owlowiscious was just sitting on Tank's propeller blade. Winona was laying on her stomach restlessly. Opal had a very irritated look on her face. Charlie was the only one keeping busy reading a book called _War and Peace_ (good grief).

"I don't meant to interrupt, but we really should get these little critters home," said Fluttershy, "It's getting awfully late, and they've had a very busy day."

"Maud and I had better get going too," said Pinkie, "I want her to taste the rock candy we're gonna use for our _best friends necklaces_! Aw, yeah!" Pinkie didn't hesitate to give a fore-leg pump as she and Maud walked off. Gummy simply rode Maud's head. The rest of the Mane seven just watched the two sisters leave.

"She sure is...different from what I expected," said Applejack.

"She seems to be rather dry and blunt when she talks," said Mario, "it's hard to tell if she's interested in what we have to say or not."

"We spend all day digging in the dirt," Rainbow retorted, still annoyed over the hide n seek game, "and he was in her pocket the whole time?!"

"Rainbow, just let it go," said Mario as he rubbed his head wearily, "You're head will thank you later for it."

"On the bright side, Boulder seemed really sweet," said Fluttershy.

"He's a _rock_!" Rainbow snapped with a long irritated face.

"I didn't know you could speak rock, Flutters," said Mario.

"I'm a mare of many talents, big brother," said Fluttershy smugly.

"In other words, you can't speak rock at all," said Mario with a smirk as Fluttershy shot him a dirty look.

"Come on, guys," said Twilight as Tank flew by in the background, "I'm sure Maud was just nervous about meeting all of us."

"Maybe she was just acting a little "off" because she was shy or something," said Applejack.

"Exactly," said Twilight, "It must be awfully intimidating to meet all of us at once, especially since we're already such good friends."

"That's a good point, dear," said Mario, "Remember when Shenran first started hanging out with us?" The rest of the group nodded and remarked in agreement.

"You're right Mario," said Rarity, "He was very quiet when he first started spending time with us. We were lucky he would even speak when we asked him questions and such."

"And it didn't help that _somepony_ kept getting in his face to speak up and frazzled him," Applejack remarked as she gave a certain blue Pegasus a glare.

"I said I was sorry!" Rainbow protested, "Besides, Fluttershy gave me a _long_ talk about upsetting him. Besides, we were talking about Maud, not Shenran!"

"Maybe if we spend time with her one-on-one to try and get to know her better," said Twilight, "I'm sure we'll be making those best friend rock candy necklaces in no time." The rest of the group smiled at the idea, except for Mario.

"Um...I don't know exactly what I can do with Maud," said Mario, "Pinkie said we've got nothing in common..."

"Actually," said Pinkie, startling Mario since she appeared out of the blue behind him, "Maud is super agile and athletic! Now I gotta get back to my sister before she wonders what happened to me so bye!" Pinkie then zoomed away as Mario smirked and pondered to himself.

Soon at another part of the outskirts of Town, Mario and Maud had just come out of a warp pipe.

"Ready for some good old-fashioned parkour Maud?" Mario asked eagerly the grayish-blue pony.

"Sure," Maud replied. Mario blinked before giving her a smile.

"Alright then," said Mario, "The goal is to get the flagpole at the end of the course. Then we'll move on to the next one. Pinkie says you're very agile and athletic, but if you have any trouble getting through any of the obstacles. Just tell me if you need me to slow down so I can let you catch up or help you out."

"Sure," said Maud.

"Then let'sa go! said Mario as he ran toward a wall, wall jumped up the top of a hill. Then he let himself slide down several slopes, jumping to avoid the gaps and falling to the lower level. And then triple-jumped up a staircase and slid down the flagpole. Mario had just jump off the pole when he saw Maud standing in front of him.

"GAH!" Mario yelped, "What...where...when...how...how did you get here before I did?"

"I just burrowed my way here," said Maud and pointed a fore-leg behind Mario. Mario turned around and look dumbfounded to see that Maud had burrowed through the hills and staircase instead of going over them.

"Jumping and sliding like you did is just a waste energy," said Maud, "it's faster to burrow your way through." Mario felt his eyes twitch.

"Uh...um...yeah," said Mario with a forced smile on his face, "Good...good point."

"Shall we do the next course?" Maud asked. Mario just blinked.

"Uh..." Mario stuttered, "S-sure. W-why not?" Mario smiled widely as Maud just looked at him blankly.

"Let'sa go..." said Mario with a nervous chuckle as he headed into the pipe, but once he was inside the pipe, Mario just sighed in defeat.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity stood proudly before a shelf filled with various fabrics.

"Where shall we start!" said Rarity, "I've chosen a few fabrics that I think will be stunning with y-" Rarity then stopped speaking and blinked when she saw that Maud wasn't really listening to her and starting at something on the nearby table.

"Choices, choices, choices!" said Pinkie as she bounced over to Maud.

"...Of course, if you don't see anything that speaks to you," said Rarity in a worried tone, "I would be happy to suggest-"

"I like this one," said Maud as she held up a small grey and brown cloth. Rarity laughed.

"Pinkie Pie didn't tell us you were so funny!" said Rarity.

"What do you mean?" Maud asked. Rarity soon felt very insecure once she realized that Maud wasn't joking.

"Oh, well, it's just...I believe this is a dish towel," Rarity told Maud. The grayish-blue pony just looked at her blankly as Pinkie gave her a large smile.

"B-b-but it does go very well with your complexion," said Rarity, trying to recover, as she took the dish cloth, "I'm sure I could work my magic and turn it into something fabulous."

"Rarity and my sister working together to design something amazing!" said Pinkie excitedly as she hugged Maud. Rarity then returned holding other similar rags with her magic.

"Perhaps I could sew all of these together and make you something you'd like," Rarity suggested.

"One is enough," said Maud as she grabbed the original cloth and put it loosely behind her neck.

"Doesn't Maud make the _coolest_ scarves?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Quite..." said Rarity simply, thought she could think of plenty of words other than "cool", even "fashionable" for that matter.

Next, Pinkie and Maud were taking a nature hike with Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus led the group down a dirt path through the woods. Angel hopped behind her with Maud a short distance away. Pinkie was just bouncing about from one set of bushes to the next. Fluttershy was then brought to a stop when a hummingbird appeared and twittered to her.

"Hello there, Hummingway," said Fluttershy, "I'm ever so happy to see you." The bird twittered in reply.

"What's he saying?" Pinkie asked.

"He says hello," said Fluttershy, "and he's happy to see us too." Pinkie felt a little choked up and smiled.

"I wish I could speak hummingbird," said Pinkie as she bounced away, "Humm! Hum-m-m-m-m, hum!" Fluttershy looked back to see Maud starting at what appeared to be a spider crawling on top of a rock.

"These spiders only live in Ponyville," Fluttershy explained to Maud, "and even though they may look a teeny bit scary, they're actually very sweet and help keep other, more dangerous insects away!" The spider's showed its fangs and drooled a bit before smiling and presenting the two ponies with a flower.

"I was looking at the rock," said Maud.

"Oh," said Fluttershy sheepishly as her cheeks turned pink from feeling a bit embarassed at her own mistake.

Once the nature walk was finished, they returned to Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkie and Maud headed on their way soon afterward.

"Thanks again, Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted as she waved good bye to the yellow Pegasus, who stood just outside her door with Angel, "Start thinking about which flavors you want to put on your best friend rock candy necklace!" Pinkie then bounced off with Maud following her. Fluttershy waved goodbye, but was rather worried.

"Oh gosh," said Fluttershy, "I'm not sure we're even friends yet." Angel just gave her a puzzled look, making Fluttershy sigh.

"I wish Shenran was here," said Fluttershy before her eyes watered and her voice cracked, "Shenran..." Angel quickly rushed into the house and brought back a life-sized plush toy of her Pegasus coltfriend. Mario and Rarity had made it for Fluttershy so she could hug and cuddle it whenever she missed her fiancé. Angel wasted no time presenting the plushie to Fluttershy, who immediately smiled and cuddled it, instantly feeling better. Angel breathed a sigh of relief. He had had enough of her bed being turned into a water bed.

At the Library, Twilight was using her magic to pull a book from a nearby shelf. Mario was also with her since she asked him to try bonding with Maud again.

"Maud is a total bookworm," said Pinkie as she rode the rolling ladder across the bookshelves, "She loves poetry!"

"I've got lots of poetry," said Twilight as she grabbed some of her poetry books, "Do you read anything by Quilland Ink? Or Flourish Prose?"

"I prefer to read my own poetry," said Maud.

"Oh, I'd love to hear some of it!" said Twilight eagerly as she puts the books she was holding away and pulled Mario over so he could stand next to her. Maud just cleared her throat.

"Rock  
You are a rock  
Gray  
You are gray  
Like a rock  
Which you are

I've written thousands."

Twilight just stared with her mouth hanging out slightly. She then looked to her side and found Mario wearing a black beret, black sweater, and black round shades. She gave her husband a stunned look.

"She's so prolific!" said Pinkie, applauding as she rolled by in the background.

"It's like she reaching into the deepest reaches of my soul," said Mario in his deadpan tone.

"I see your husband understands what I'm trying to say," Maud replied.

"I...noticed..." said Twilight, slightly annoyed but also puzzled.

"This next one is about rocks," Maud announced, "they're all about rocks."

"Right on," said Mario in a smooth monotone. Maud then began reciting her next poem.

"Rocks; these are my rocks  
Sediments; make me sedimental  
Smooth and round, asleep in the ground  
Shades of brown and gray...

As Maud continued her poem, Twilight just bit her lower lip and then smiled sheepishly as she took a seat next to her husband. Twilight then looked away wearily as Mario just listened quietly to Maud's poetry.

Back at the Apple Farm, Pinkie suddenly rushed over to an apple tree and then rushed right back into the kitchen were Applejack was busy at the stove while Maud was on her own by a nearby table.

"You 'bout done peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud?" Applejack asked as she came up to her.

"I think this one is done," said Maud. She showed Applejack an apple that had been completely smashed to smithereens. Maud had been using a rock to peel the apples. Applejack winced at the mess.

"Oh, uh, yep," Applejack stuttered sheepishly, "That's a very interestin' method you got there." Applejack laughed nervously, not even thinking of telling Maud to use a regular peeler. The orange pony backed away so quickly that she nearly tripped over the oven bellows behind her.

"Should I peel another?" Maud asked as she raised her rock in the air to smash another apple.

"No!" Applejack retorted in a panic before recomposing herself, "I mean, nah. I'm sure there's plenty of apples in it already." Applejack then looked over a pot that was boiling on the stove when Pinkie leaned in over the pot as she sat on top of the stove shelf and sniffled it.

"Can we taste it now?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Applejack as she grabbed a ladle and filled two wooden mugs with freshly made apple cider. Pinkie grabbed her mug with her mouth and chugged down the contents.

"Wow!" said Pinkie as she tossed her mug down on the table, "That's the best apple cider I've ever had!"

"What do you think, Maud?" Applejack asked. Maud just held her cup of cider and took a sip.

"It tastes like apples," said Maud.

"Told you she was super honest," said Pinkie as she stuck her face next to Maud's and then stuck her face into Applejack's, "Just like you!" Pinkie then gave Applejack a hug.

"We're practically twins, heh," said Applejack with a nervous chuckle. Unlike Mario, she could honestly say she wasn't feeling that sibling connection with Maud.

Outside near the lake, Rainbow twirled quickly in the air and tossed a large rock from one end of the lake to the next.

"Yeah!" said Rainbow, giving herself a hoof-pump, "Let's see you beat _that_! Whooaa!" Rainbow then yelped as Maud chucked a rock, which flew all the way into the background a good mile or so away. When the rock landed, a large smoke like mushroom appeared, followed by an earthquake, which caused a large tidal wave to rise from the small lake. Rainbow held out her fore-legs and cringed as the tidal wave crashed on top of the three ponies. Once the water had settled, Pinkie was the first to surface from the water as she stood on a floating log.

" _That was amazing_!" Pinkie exclaimed as she began to roll away on the log with just her hind legs. Rainbow then surfaced from the water, looking rather stunned.

"Whoa," said Rainbow, "How'd you do that?" Maud, despite her wet condition, still retained her blank looking demeanor.

"I threw it," said Maud.

"I guess you won this one, Maud," said Rainbow annoyingly as Pinkie continued to roll and bounce on her log in the background.

"I'm not really into..."winning"," said Maud. Rainbow gasped in shock as Pinkie continued to play in the background.

The next day, the rest of the Mane seven gathered just outside of Sugarcube Corner.

"Anypony have any luck bonding with Maud?" Mario asked. They all just looked away nervously when Pinkie burst open the back door.

"Great, you're all here!" said Pinkie excitedly, "Maud is out looking for rocks, so this is the perfect time for us to set up everything we'll need to make our best friend rock candy necklaces!" Not a single pony showed any excitement about making the necklaces. In fact, all they could do was share sad and nervous looks with each other.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked. None of the ponies could make eye contact with her. Then Applejack shoved Twilight forward and gave her a nod to speak up. Twilight turned to make Mario go instead, but her sternly glared at her and shook his head.

"Well," said Twilight with some hesitation as she looked at Rarity and Fluttershy, "I'm not sure it's the best time to make best friend rock candy necklaces."

"Why not?" said Pinkie curiously.

"Uh..." said Twilight as she looked at Rarity.

"Well, darling, you see..." Rarity stumbled as she looked at Fluttershy, who cringed and stepped back.

"You're ever so thoughtful to share your special bonding ritual with us," said Fluttershy, "but, uh..."

"But what?" Pinkie asked eagerly. Fluttershy and Twilight shoved Mario forward and gestured sternly for him to tell Pinkie the truth. Mario took a deep breath when Applejack sighed.

"The truth is," said Applejack as she made a gesture for Mario to stand down, "we've all been tryin' real hard to get closer to Maud, but, well, maybe...some ponies just don't click the way others do." The others just muttered in agreement.

"It's not that none of us don't want to be friends with Maud," said Mario, "but we're having a hard time relating to her. Even I'm having trouble bonding with her. Not all ponies can become instant best friends after all. Sometimes friendships need time to grow and become that close. As of right now, neither of us feel like we can consider her our best friend. In fact, we are not even sure if we even just friends with her. At least that's how I feel..." The others nodded in agreement.

"We just wouldn't feel right makin' somethin' that means we're best friends if, well, we aren't," Applejack added. Pinkie only response was the sound of her mane and tail deflating slightly, but not enough to make it completely straight. Nevertheless, it emphasized the fact Pinkie was disappointed.

"Oh. Okay," said Pinkie quietly, "If anypony needs me, I'll in here trying to figure out what to do with two hundred pounds of rock candy." Pinkie then closed the door, leaving the rest of the group with sad faces.

It wasn't long before the group had headed to the Library. They all sat inside the main room as Owlowiscious sat at the table while Fluttershy fed him some feed. Charlie sat on the edge of a table, still reading his _War and Peace_ book.

"I feel awful!" said Rarity sadly, "Just awful..."

"I keep feeling like we gave up too easily," said Mario, "but...even I'm having a hard time relating to Maud. It didn't help she made me feel like my parkour efforts were wasted."

"She did make me feel like my fashion skills were...insufficient," Rarity added as she gave Mario a hug.

"Maybe we should have just pretended we were friends with Maud," said Fluttershy.

"That's the worst thing we could do, Flutters," Mario protested, "Nopony deserves fake friendship!" The others hummed in agreement.

"Either way," said Twilight as she closed a book she was holding, "If we didn't tell Pinkie Pie that we hadn't all become the best of friends, I think Maud would have."

"Eventually," said Mario, "assuming Pinkie even lets her talk at all."

"She does have that bad habit of talking over everypony," said Rainbow.

"But the truth would still come out in time," said Applejack, "It's better we were honest with her now."

"True," said Mario, "As I told Pinkie, I'm not even sure if Maud considers us friends at all."

"Maybe, but who really knows?" said Rainbow as she sat above the book shelves, "That pony is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside of an igneous."

"Don't you mean "inside an _enigma_ "?" Rarity corrected.

"Nope, I mean _igneous_ ," said Rainbow, "It's a kind of rock. Ask me how I know _that_."

"Has anypony ever thought that maybe Maud might have a problem expressing herself?" Mario asked the rest of the group. They all gave him blank looks. Mario sighed.

"It just came to mind right about now," Mario continued, "Pinkie told me how strict her family was when she was growing up. While Pinkie was able to discover joy and left the farm when she was still a filly, the rest of her sisters grew up in this strict regime that was pretty much all work, no play. If you grew up just doing a hard day's work and having no time for fun or joy, that would have some affect on a pony's psyche."

"Interesting theory, honey," said Twilight, "but that doesn't..."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

The group was interrupted when they heard knocking on the front door. Twilight used her magic to open it. The group was surprised to see that it was Pinkie. Her mane was nice and poofy again and she looked as cheerful as ever.

"I've come up with just the thing to bring everypony closer together," said Pinkie excitedly before she bounced out of the Library. Mario shuttered.

"Let me guess," said Rainbow, "You sense trouble?"

"More like: "Pinkie is about to do something crazy to try and make us bond with Maud" trouble," said Mario. The others just cringed and shared worried looks with each other before they all left the Library to go follow Pinkie.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Mane seven caught up with her. Maud was already there as Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario noticed her as Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight arrived as they all stood in line. All but Maud blinked and cringed slightly at what appeared to be a very obscure looking obstacle course. Pinkie then appeared before the group.

"I call it "Pinkie-Rainbow-Mario-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time"!" said Pinkie with a happy squee.

"Huh?" said Rainbow stunned.

"Wuh?" Mario added with the same expression on his face. The others minus Maud shared the same puzzled looks.

"It combines everypony's favorite interests into one giant activity that we can all enjoy together and that will totally bring all of my bestest friends together as bestestest friends!" Pinkie explained before she rushed toward some mannequins that had various costumes that consisted of a hat, knee pads, and goggles.

"You'll need these!" said Pinkie as she stood by the mannequins.

"Like I said: Huh?" Rainbow repeated.

"You can't be serious!" Mario replied next.

"Probably better for me to show you," said Pinkie, "Watch this!" Pinkie put on a helmet, snorkle, and blue and green knee pads. She then climbed up to a brown tube filled with some sort of goop.

"Applesauce tunnel for Applejack...," said Pinkie as she crawled through the tube.

"...pretty shiny stuff for Rarity..." Pinkie jumped into a pit filled with shiny, sparkly, and colorful fabrics.

"...reading material for Twilight..." Pinkie then charged into three tall stakes of books and knocked them over.

"...critter time for Fluttershy..." Pinkie was then seen playing a game of cards with various animals. She then slapped down her hand for the win, making the bear roar angrily.

"...Cupcakes for yours truly..." Pinkie then climbed through a green tube inside of domed tower. She then pressed a button to make some cupcakes float in the air. She then took a bite out of one before she exited the dome.

"..and of course it's a race for Rainbow Dash..." Pinkie walked along a double tightrope.

"...and I even added some platforming for Mario Star..." Pinkie then bounced over some tall stacks of hay. The first few were only two haystacks high while the last one was at least four and Pinkie jumped over them all with ease.

"Pinkie Pie, what is _that_?!" Twilight asked as she pointed towards a rough looking stack of rocks with a giant rock sitting at the tip of the stack, which wobbled dangerously.

"A rock slide, of course! For Maud!" said Pinkie excited. For the first time since the group had met Maud, Mario noticed Maud actually blinked and looked very worried.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Applejack.

"Hey, that's my line!" Mario protested as all the ponies but Maud rolled her eyes. Pinkie just continued to giggle as she bounced up the pile of rocks, but then a rock slid down as Pinkie landed and made her hind leg get stuck between two rocks.

"Huh?" Pinkie said puzzled until she noticed her hind leg was stuck. She tried to pull herself free, but her tugging made the rock pile rumble and the giant rock at the top began to wobble about dangerously. Everypony, including Maud, looked worried as Pinkie continued to struggle when the giant rock at the top tipped over and headed toward her!

"Watch out!" Applejack cried out.

"Huh?" said Pinkie as she looked up to see the giant rock tumbling toward her and shrieked.

" _I gotcha little sister_!" Mario yelled as he zoomed toward the giant rock, pulled out his hammer. He reeled it back until he felt the hammer glow and took a horizontal swing at the giant rock in hopes of shattering it.

TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Mario swung his hammer, but the instant the head of the hammer hit the rock. His hammer shattered! Mario barely had time to react when the rock smacked him and knocked him off the pile to the side, away from Pinkie and leaving her still in danger.

"GASP!" the others replied in shock at seeing Mario's hammer shatter and seeing the Alicorn Prince getting knocked away.

" _Help_!" Pinkie screamed as she continued to try and get herself free. Before anypony else could try to save her, Maud narrowed her eyes and took off at high speed. She rushed into an outfit, charged through the applesauce tunnel and the shiny fabrics. The other girls went slack jawed in shock as Maud blurred through the rest of the course at high speed. Maud then leaped into the air and headed straight for the still struggling Pinkie. The large rock was about to bounce right on top of the pink pony when Maud arrived and literally drilled through the rock with just her fore-hooves. The rest of the girls just stared in awe as Maud literally turned the large rock into dust. Maud then slid down and smashed the rock that held Pinkie's leg with her fore-hoof. Pinkie smiled, happy to be free. The rest of the girls all sighed with relief, except for Rainbow, who was completely dumbfounded.

"What-how- _what_?!" Rainbow stuttered as Pinkie and Maud made their way down the pile of rocks. Pinkie flinched when she saw Maud actually giving her a glare and then pulled her into a hug.

"Pinkie Pie, what were you thinking?" Maud asked, her voice showing concern.

"I guess I wasn't," said Pinkie sadly as she looked at the ground. Maud lifted Pinkie's chin with her fore-hoof.

"I know how important it is to you that _your_ friends become _my_ friends," Maud explained, "but I just don't think it's going to happen. I think it would be best if I just go back to the rock farm and spend the rest of the week there." Pinkie looked devastated as Maud walked over to the other girls, her gear now removed.

"It was nice to meet you all," said Maud, "Makes me happy knowing Pinkie Pie has such good friends." The girls all watched Maud walk away with sad looks on their faces. Pinkie looked the saddest of all of them and had already removed her own gear.

"But...we never even got to make our rock candy necklaces..." said Pinkie sadly as Maud continued to walk away, "Wait, Maud! I'll come with you!" Pinkie then ran after her older sister.

"I can't believe Maud cut her trip short," said Twilight.

"I can't believe we nearly lost Pinkie Pie to that ridiculous obstacle course," said Rarity.

"No thanks to me," said Mario sadly as he arrived with the shattered handle of his hammer in his magic grip, "So much for protecting my friends. I failed to save Pinkie." Mario fought not to cry.

"We know you did your best sweetie," said Twilight as she nuzzled his cheek, "Just be glad Maud was here."

"Thank goodness Maud was able to reach her in time," said Fluttershy.

"Did you see how fast Maud moved?" Rainbow added excitedly.

"And the way she smashed that huge rock into dust?" Rarity added.

"Pinkie Pie was in trouble!" said Fluttershy, "Maud would move mountains for her if she had to."

"That means she loves her sister very much," said Mario, "Just like I love my sisters and my wife. I'd move mountains for any of you, even if my equipment breaks in the process." The others awed and group hugged him, even chuckling at his equipment remark. Twilight began to ponder to herself when she came to a realization.

"That's it!" said Twilight, "I think I finally realized what we all have in common with Maud! Something that just might be worthy of a very important super-duper special tradition that only the closet and bestest of friends can share!" The others smiled in agreement. Mario then got an idea and rushed away. The rest of the group looked puzzled until they saw him return with freight cars loaded with sacks full of rock candy.

"Mario, I like the way you think," said Twilight with an excited smile on her face.

Later on, a train was chugging its way down the track as Maud and Pinkie shared a seat together inside one of the passenger cars. Maud was just looking down at the bag that had Boulder inside of it as Pinkie was sadly looking out of the window.

"Thank you for coming with me," Maud told Pinkie, "I don't know how long I'll be gone on my rock research trip. I'm glad I still get to spend time with you before I go."

"Me, too," Pinkie replied with a sad smile on her face, "I'm sorry I put so much pressure on everypony to bond. I only wanted my friends to get to know my amazing older sister." Maud and Pinkie share a hug together, but Pinkie still couldn't help but feel rather sad and disappointed.

The two sisters soon arrived at the rock farm, which the sky was covered in dark clouds and even the surrounding area looked desolate and uninviting with all the scattered rocks and leafless trees. Maud just kept her blank demeanor while Pinkie walked alongside of her looking more glum. Maud then stopped Pinkie from moving forward as she pointed a fore-leg. Pinkie blinked in surprise to see the rest of the Mane seven were at the farm, smiling and had the sacks of the rock candy in the center of their circle.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Pinkie Pie," said Twilight as she approached the two sisters, "we're so sorry we hurt your feelings by not bonding with Maud right away. And Maud, we're so sorry that you felt the only way to spare Pinkie Pie's feelings was to leave Ponyville early."

"Mm-hm," said the rest of the group in agreement.

"We've seen how much you care about Pinkie Pie firsthoof," said Applejack.

"And we can't thank you enough for saving her," said Mario, "We'd all be devastated if we had lost Pinkie to that giant rock."

"Pinkie Pie's happiness means as much to us as it does to you," said Twilight, "and we're sorry we couldn't see it sooner. The thing that makes us click and creates a special bond between us is how much we all love Pinkie Pie!"

"Aw, shucks!" said Pinkie with a bashful smile.

"That's a pretty great thing to have in common, if you ask me," said Twilight, "what do you think, Maud?"

"Sure," said Maud bluntly. There was a long silence as all but Pinkie looked rather uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"Sorry, darling," said Rarity, "I think we all just thought she'd be a bit more excited about this."

"Are you kidding me?" said Pinkie as she stood on her hind legs, "I've never seen her more excited in my entire life."

"I don't know if you noticed," said Maud as Pinkie cart-wheeled in the background, "but I don't show my enthusiasm for things quite the same way my sister does." The group smiled.

"Uh, we noticed," said Rainbow, "And we're totally cool with it." The others agreed as Pinkie twirled, sat down on her hind knees and tossed some confetti into the air.

Mario then walked up to her.

"Um...Pinkie," said Mario, making the pony look at him curiously, "I...wanted to apolo-" Mario was cut off when Pinkie put a fore-hoof to his lips.

"It's okay," said Pinkie, "I know you did the best you could. I know if your hammer hadn't broke, you could have smashed the rock yourself." Mario nodded as he gave Pinkie a kiss on the side of her head and hugged her.

"Love you, Pinks," said Mario.

"Love you too, Mario," Pinkie replied. Once the two ponies had pulled away, Pinkie began to show them around the farm. Once the tour had ended, Mario decided to speak to Maud pony to pony as she watched the already grayish clouds darken as the sun set behind them.

"Um, Maud," said Mario slowly as he sat next to her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Maud replied. Mario blinked and recomposed himself.

"I...I mean something more personal," Mario retorted. Maud just blinked.

"Okay," she replied in her usual demeanor.

"While my friends and I can accept that you show your enthusiasm in a way that different from Pinkie," said Mario, "I am wondering if...the reason you keep your emotions so neutral is because you're used to keeping your feelings to yourself."

"Kind of..." said Maud slowly.

"I can understand why thought," said Mario, "Pinkie told me you girls lived in a very strict household. I'm sure Pinkie's over enthusiastic behavior was probably the exception."

"If you mean keeping your emotions in check, then you would be right," said Maud, "Our parents put alot of emphasis on self-control. So I learned to keep my emotions to myself."

"I hope you know that you don't have to do that around us," said Mario, "No disrespect to your parents, but if you could try to show a little more emotion with us. You wouldn't be misunderstood other ponies as much."

"It's not that easy when you've been doing it your whole life," Maud replied, "The fact I even showed that I was worried when Pinkie was in trouble was the first time in years I had ever raised my voice like that. It felt...weird."

"Probably because, like you said, it was out of your comfort zone," said Mario, "I hope you don't think I saying the way you express yourself is wrong or anything."

"No, but I get what your saying," said Maud, "I should be able to express myself. Your friends..."

" _Our_ friends, Maud," Mario corrected.

"Right, our friends," said Maud, "they shown me that showing emotions doesn't always mean a loss of control, but it's a way of communicating and understanding each other."

"Very observant," said Mario.

"I learned that you can't always judge a rock by the outside layers, you gotta dig deeper to find it's true value and beauty," said Maud.

"It's true with ponies," said Mario, "after all, we couldn't see how amazing you were by just observing your blunt nature. We had to dig deeper to find that we all shared a common ground. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to, as you said, dig deeper into who Maud Pie truly is."

"And what did you learn?" Maud asked.

"That we have a lot in common," said Mario, "We would go to great lengths to protect those we love and care about. We don't just judge things at their face value. We dig deeper so we can understand and learn more about them. That's why I understood your poetry. You were saying more than just the fact that you like rocks, but that you feel like a rock sometimes."

"What do you mean?" said Maud, her blank expression showing some confusion in her face.

"You wish ponies wouldn't just look or judge you by what they see at the surface," said Mario, "They take how you are at face value and just assume that your dull or don't care about anypony. But that is far from the truth. You do care, but you show it in a different way. You want ponies who will take the time to get to know and understand who you are and how you express yourself. You want to them to take the time to find those overlooked details that make you special." Maud just looked at Mario for a moment, her blank expression hiding any emotion she was feeling at the moment.

"I can see why Twilight loves you so much," said Maud, "You treat her and your friends like geodes. While others only focus on the dull, grey surface, you take the time to open them up and appreciate that beauty and the gems that lie within them. You make them feel special for who they are and not what you want them to be. I'm glad Pinkie has somepony like for a friend."

"And now you do too," said Mario, "You are a beautiful pony inside and out. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't," said Maud, "thanks for the talk." Mario smiled.

And to his joy...Maud smiled back.

The rest of the trip was enjoyable despite the environment. The rest of the Mane seven had an easier time spending time with Maud. While Maud maintained her usual demeanor, Mario found talking to her much easier. While Maud may not have expressed any other emotions other than that one smile, she did open up quite a bit with him and the rest of the Mane seven. During their stay, Pinkie's father helped Mario find some strong materials so he could construct a brand new hammer, which was stronger than his old one and was now coated in metallic gold on the outside. Mario also found enough of the material to have extra upgraded hammers for the rest of the Mane seven _and_ the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Soon the rest of the week was over and Maud needed to get ready for her rock research trip. The Mane seven and Maud were at the station just as the train pulled into it. Mario was giving his new hammer some practice swings. It felt slightly heavier, but he could feel its power as he did his practice swings.

"How's the hammer?" Maud asked.

"Feels pretty good," said Mario, "This hammer and the hammers made for my friends should last for a long time."

"Just make sure you don't swing it at any giant rocks," Maud remarked. Mario blinked before giving Maud a glare. Despite her dry comment, he actually knew she was teasing him.

"That depends if Pinkie doesn't get trapped with one giant rock rolling towards her again," said Mario.

"Relax! I learned my lesson!" Pinkie remarked indignantly as everypony but Maud laughed. But of course, they knew Maud was probably laughing on the inside.

"Maud, we'd like to give you something to take on your trip so that you remember all your friends from Ponyville," said Twilight as she presented the grayish-blue pony with a personally made rock candy necklace and put it around her neck. Pinkie jumped up and down happily at the exchange. The rest of the group then gave Maud a rock candy necklace each before boarding the train. Rainbow nearly crash-landed on the platform since she had made a giant red-yellow-blue lightning bolt rock candy pendant on her necklace. She literally had to drag it over before putting it around Maud's neck. Surprisingly, Maud had no trouble wearing the giant lightning pendant.

"Thank you," said Maud to the girls as Rarity boarded the train. Mario waited until last to put the necklace he had made on Maud's neck and then presented her with a shiny gray beret.

"This beret is made out of a combination of soft silk and pure...well I'd like to believe it's pure, but probably more accurately highly-refined steel," Mario explained and then cleared his throat, "If you wear this, it will grant you extra strength, endurance, the ability to breathe in both closed underground spaces and underwater. I'm sure it will prove useful during your rock research."

"Thank you," said Maud in her blunt tone, "and I can tell the steel is 98% refined, which is considered pure by most standards." Mario just smiled and stood beside his wife as Maud tucked the beret into her personal saddle bags. Then Pinkie gave Maud her necklace.

"Try not to eat all the candy before you leave!" Pinkie told Maud. The grayish-blue pony gave Pinkie a rock candy necklace. The necklace hung on the tip end of Pinkie's poofy mane as she began to lick and chew in the pieces of rock candy while walking away. Maud waited until Pinkie's back was turned before she pulled out a brown chest. Twilight and Mario looked with awe when they discovered the chest was filled with rock candy necklaces.

"Are those all the necklaces Pinkie Pie sent you?" Twilight asked.

"Mm-hm," said Maud as she closed the chest,

"You haven't eaten _any_ of them?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Does rock candy not get stale or old or something?" Mario asked.

"I don't really like candy," said Maud but then she gave a smile, "But I do love Pinkie Pie."

"We do too," said Mario with a smile of his own. In the foreground, Pinkie was still using her tongue to lick the last piece of rock candy on her necklace. She then finally pulled the candy off the string and munched on it.

"Mmm!" she hummed happily before she smiled and showed her teeth were coating in rock candy crumbs.

Looks like somepony needs to brush their teeth when they get home.

 **Kudos if you got the _Powerpuff_ _Girls_ joke **

**From an RPG perspective, one can say the Mane seven and CMC now have what is considered the Ultra Hammer, which is usually a level 3 upgrade but thanks to Pinkie's family he was able to upgrade the hammer twice.**

 **Next time, Sweetie Belle turns into the green eyed monster! Not literally of course...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	88. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils

For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls

 _Pony's Log Number 419: It can be tough feeling like your sibling outshines you, but acting out of jealousy is never a good idea..._

One day at the Carousel Boutique, Mario and Rarity were hard at work when Sweetie Belle appeared.

"I have to leave for dress rehearsal soon, Rarity and Mario!" said Sweetie Belle, "Is it finished yet?"

"Uh, not quite," said Rarity, who was wearing her red glasses as she pondered at the outfit on her working table, "I still feel it needs a certain _je ne sais quoi_."

"Agreed Twinsie," said Mario as he adjusted his own working glasses, "This outfit definitely needs something...but just what that could be is the six thousand bit question..."

"Perhaps it needs...appliqués," said Rarity. Sweetie Belle smiled, rushed off, and came back with the items in her fore-legs as she stood on her hind legs.

"Appliqués?" Sweetie Belle offered.

"Maybe some pink rubies?" Mario pondered aloud.

"Rubies?" Sweetie Belle offered as she dropped the appliqués and grabbed a hoof-full of the gems.

"Or sequins," Rarity suggested.

"Sequins!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she rushed over to grab the said items. Rarity and Mario watched the marshmallow filly rush to pick up the items, but when Sweetie Belle came back, she slipped on some of the rubies and appliqués. Sweetie Belle soon slid away and crashed into the nearby wall of the room.

"Oooh, that's gonna leave a bruise," Mario winced. Sweetie Belle was now covered in the spilled sequins and some of them were all over her tongue.

"Sweetie Belle," said Rarity as she used her magic to pick up the items the marshmallow filly had dropped, "I adore having you help me, truly I do, but..." Rarity decided to just leave the statement hanging in the air as it was. She already knew Sweetie Belle could be very useful, but the little filly was still prone to making a mess when she helped out. Even Mario couldn't refute that.

"Guess I got a little carried away," said Sweetie Belle sheepishly, "It's just that I know how important it is for you to finish this wardrobe in time for Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers."

"This is without a doubt our most prestigious order ever," said Rarity with hint of worry in her tone, "After all, Sapphire Shores is _the_ pony of pop, and her Equestria-wide tour launches in Canterlot next week! Which means she must have these outfits by day after tomorrow at the latest!"

"We'll make it, Rarity," said Mario, "I already told Twilight that I might be working very late, possibly all night, to make sure this commission is completed. So your brother is here to help for as long as you need me." Rarity chuckled as the two ponies shared a hug.

"You know, Sweetie Belle, I understand now why you like Mario so much," said Rarity, "he's always there when you need him. I certainly grateful for his friendship."

"Me too," said Sweetie Belle, "He's a big sweetheart. So is Shenran."

"Shenran you say?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "he used to come and visit me when he had free time. Plus he did risk his life to save me from that Timberwolf, which I stand by my story that I _did not_ stray off the main path to Zecora's when it attacked me!"

"Alright, alright," said Rarity, "I only snapped cause I was frightened. I know you can handle yourself down that path and that timberwolf attack was just a stroke of bad timing."

"Thank you," said Sweetie Belle, "But getting back to what I was asking. Is there time?"

"Barely," said Rarity as she walked up to her desk, "But Mario and I work well under pressure. Hmm, as long as we stay calm, we'll be fine." Rarity then used her magic to grab some fabric and scissors while Mario used his own magic to grab another colored fabric and some gems.

"Oh good!" said Sweetie Belle as she rubbed the back of her head, "Then maybe you could check the stitching and finish the buttons on the dresses I made for me, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo? I really want them to look perfect, and...I think I need your expertise."

"My, you've been so much help to me," said Rarity as she continued working, "How could I possibly say no? When do you need them?"

"Tomorrow night," said Sweetie Belle, "For the opening night for our show!" Both Rarity and Mario went rigid, making them drop all the materials in their magic grip.

"Sweetie Belle, didn't I warn you about asking us for this kind of stuff last minute?" Mario asked rather firmly as he looked at her.

"I already made the dresses," Sweetie Belle protested, "I just need some touch-ups is all. Honest!" Mario hummed, but was still feeling a bit annoyed.

"But, Sweetie Belle, darling!" said Rarity as she turned around to face the filly, "I, I'm behind as it is!"

"I understand," said Sweetie Belle quietly and turned to walk sadly away. Rarity just sighed loudly.

"I suppose...if I got a few more ponies to help me," Rarity pondered out loud, "then maybe..."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly as she held Rarity, "You're the best sister ever! The dresses are right over there!" Mario felt a sense of dread as he looked in the direction Sweetie Belle was pointing her fore-hoof.

"Gah..." said Mario wearily. He knew to expect the outfits to look...amateurish at best, but even he knew Rarity had her work cut out for her. He took notice of the look of dread and horror that was on the marshmallow mare's face as Sweetie Belle just giggled happily with her fore-legs wrapped around the mare.

"I can get started on her outfits of you like," said Mario, "I can multi-task after all."

"Actually, could you round up the others while _I_ get started on her outfits please?" Rarity asked timidly, "she asked my personally to take care of them."

"As you wish," said Mario as he rushed out of the Boutique. He was inwardly hoping things would seem brighter once they were able to get to work...on BOTH projects.

(Main Theme)

Soon the night of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play had arrived, several ponies were heading to the theater to watch the performance. While the Cutie Mark Crusaders were able to remain calm, their teacher, Cheerilee was starting to panic.

"My goodness, girls, it's time!" said Cheerilee nervously, "And the audience is almost fully seated! Costumes!" The three fillies flinched as she walked out of the dressing room.

"I can't believe Rarity still isn't here with the costumes," said Scootaloo once Cheerilee had disappeared.

"She's been _very_ busy lately!" said Sweetie Belle in her sister's defense as she got into the orange Pegasus's face.

"But how can she still not be here?" Apple Bloom asked, "She's known about this for weeks!" Sweetie Belle then looked away, her eyes shining a bit. Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo knew what that look meant.

"Uh...she's _has_ known about this for weeks, right?" Apple Bloom asked as she and Scootaloo glared at the marshmallow filly. Sweetie Belle just bit her lip and gave them both a nervous look.

"I kept meaning to ask her, I really did," Sweetie Belle blurted out at once, "but I worked so hard on this play. I wrote it especially for the three of us! I directed it, I'm in it, I made the costumes...It's just that this is really my time to shine doing something completely myself, and I really wanted to keep it that way!" Sweetie Belle looked away with a stern look on her face.

"But we wanted everything to be perfect!" Apple Bloom protested, "All our friends came out to see it tonight!" Sweetie Belle kept her back against the yellow filly and said nothing, but felt a little guilty nevertheless.

"Places!" Cheerilee shouted as she appeared out of the blue with a wide smile on her face. The three fillies just shared nervous looks with each other when Rarity burst into the dressing room.

"Oh, I'm here, I'm here!" said Rarity as she brought in the rack with the three fillies' dresses. Sweetie Belle gasped and jumped into the air excitedly.

"You made it!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Oh, I beg your pardon for cutting it so close," said Rarity as she presented the modified outfits to the three fillies, "but I made some improvements to your original design, and I had a terrible time with those froofy sleeves. It is for the first play you ever wrote, after all, so I made quite certain it came out just so." Sweetie Belle didn't help but glare at Rarity for her "modifications" to her outfits. Apple Blooms dress was a purple maidens outfit with gold lacing along the sleeves and skirt. Scootaloo's dress was vertical stripped two toned blue princess outfit with a matching light blue puffy hat. Sweetie Belle's dress pink with frilly and lacy grey and white froofy sleeves with a similar styled skirt with a large dark pink ribbon on the back on it. It was then Cheerilee appeared.

"Places!" Cheerilee shouted, "Hello?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo happily get into their costumes while Sweetie Belle just looked at her own costume with a bitter look on her face.

Soon, some fanfare was played and the curtain opened to show Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in costume as they stood on stage. The audience oohed, ahhed, and applauded for the two fillies and their sparkly outfits. Then Sweetie Belle appeared on the other side of the stage in her own spotlight. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom exchanged smiles with each other as Sweetie Belle began her speaking part.

"Forsooth and anon," said Sweetie Belle to the two fillies, "I cometh forthwith and posthaste with glad tidings, miladies." Sweetie Belle bowed to the two fillies, who returned the gesture and the play had begun.

By the time the play had finished, the ponies were cheering for them loudly as they made their way off the stage and into the dressing room. The three fillies all had a giddy bounce in their steps.

"Wow! A standin' ovation!" said Apple Bloom.

"I still have goosebumps!" Scootaloo added as she held up her fore-leg.

"This must be like a dream come true for you, huh Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked as she got into the filly's face.

"Ooh, can you imagine if this show was how you got your cutie mark?" Scootaloo said excitedly as Sweetie Belle just smiled giddily. Then she made a rather serious face and used the breathing technique she saw Mario use when he felt anxious.

"Let's not get carried away," said Sweetie Belle calmly, "We've got a whole lobby full of friends waiting to shower us with adoration and praise. Try to be gracious." As Sweetie Belle said gracious a sparkly white glittery background appeared behind her.

"Modest," said Scootaloo as she put her fore-hooves together with a pink glittery background appeared behind her.

"Classy," said Apple Bloom with fashion model style smile on her face and a light gray sparkly colored background behind her.

Inside the main lobby of the theater, the ponies who had seen the play were just chatting with each other. Spike was also chatting with Snails since the little dragon had gone to support the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The ponies and Spike were all interrupted when the door from the dressing room burst open. There stood the three fillies each wearing sunglasses like they were now big time celebrities.

"Here we are," Sweetie Belle announced, "the stars of the show!" The other ponies just gave them all blank looks, including Spike.

"You may tell us how much you loved it now," said Apple Bloom.

"Line forms here!" Scootaloo added. Spike was the only one to approach the three fillies.

"Wow, you guys!" said Spike, "I think Mario and your sisters would have loved it!"

" _Would_ have?" said Apple Bloom as she got into Spike's face.

"They're sorry, but they had to go help Rarity get Sapphire Shores' wardrobe ready to take to Canterlot in the morning," Spike explained.

"Even Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah," Spike answered, "Rarity and Mario fell _way_ behind. Even Mario couldn't pick up the slack on his own."

"Aww," said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sadly. Spike then lifted Apple Bloom's chin.

"Aw, cheer up," said Spike, "the show was great! I'll get you some punch and Mario did ask me to give you three something for a job well done. Be right back!" Spike then walked away as Sweetie Belle turned to speak to her two friends.

"At least everypony else who was able to stay loved it," said Sweetie Belle. The ponies around the group just looked away and mumbled to each other.

"What did you all like best?" Sweetie Belle asked the crowd. Several ponies just stared at her until Lemon Hearts decided to speak up.

"Oh my, I-I love the dresses," she told Sweetie Belle as the other ponies all smiled and nodded.

"I liked some of those lines you said," said Noteworthy.

"Oh, really?" Sweetie Belle asked eagerly as she got into his face, "Which ones?"

"Uh, I don't really remember," Noteworthy replied as he pushed Sweetie Belle back, "but you were wearing a pink taffeta with lots of chiffon when you said them! Whoo-ee, that outfit was a dazzler!" Sweetie Belle was indignant.

"I like that one almost as much as the one with the lacy trim and all the embroidered cuffs," Lemon Hearts added with a chuckle.

"That was a nice one too!" Noteworthy added. Sweetie Belle growled and gritted her teeth.

"Isn't there anypony here who remembered anything about the play _besides_ the dresses?" Sweetie Belle demanded angrily. The other ponies could only come up with excuses, making Sweetie Belle cheek flare up in fury a she gave a semi-loud grunt of frustration before plopping to the floor with her fore-hooves over her head. It was then Spike returned, carrying in his claws three bouquets of roses. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took their bouquets excitedly while Sweetie Belle just took hers with a sad expression on her face.

"Look there's a card," said Scootaloo as she grabbed it with her fore-hoof, ""Congratulations on your performance and all your hard work. I'm very proud of you. Love Mario"." Scootaloo giggled to herself as Apple Bloom smiled happily. Sweetie Belle was steaming as she looked at her bouquet.

"What performance? What hard work?!" Sweetie Belle snapped angrily, "All they cared about was the dresses. _The_ _one thing I had no part of_!" Sweetie Belle threw her bouquet to the floor and ran back into the dressing room. She slammed the door hard, making everypony wince. Spike just sighed.

"Oh Sweetie Belle," said Spike to himself sadly. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how.

Back at the Carousel Boutique, the Mane seven were hard at work helping Rarity with the outfits for Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers. Twilight was busy checking a list, Applejack was pushing a rack of the already completed outfits for the backup dancers while Mario was making sure the outfits were durable and that the threading was clean and secure. Pinkie carried a stack of boxes on her back. Rarity, wearing her red glasses, was having Fluttershy model as she got to work assembling the main headdress for Sapphire Shores' outfit. Mario had designed and completed the pieces himself and now it was up to Rarity to assemble the pieces together into the final masterpiece.

"All of this for one headpiece?" Fluttershy asked as Rarity started putting the pieces together.

"Indeed," said Rarity as she continued working, "This marvelous extravagance is the crème de la crème of the entire wardrobe! But alas, without this key hidden stitch, it's just a...I'm trying to think of a nicer way to say "big bummer"."

"Disaster waiting to happen?" Mario suggested.

"Not exactly nicer, but precisely what I was thinking," Rarity replied as she gently set the headdress into a box and closed it. Rarity and Mario sighed with relief as the rest of the Mane seven gathered around her.

"Now perhaps we can all at last take a moment to relax!" said Rarity as she and Mario removed their glasses and set them down. The group was then startled when they heard the sound of a door opening and slamming loudly. They all turned to Sweetie Belle, fuming as she angrily dumped the dresses for her play on the floor.

"Whatever's the matter, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked with concern, "Didn't the play go all right?"

"Not even close," said Sweetie Belle bitterly.

"Oh, dear," said Rarity, "was something amiss with the dresses I made you?"

"No, they were perfect," said Sweetie Belle angrily, "and that was the whole problem!" Rarity looked puzzled and Mario looked concerned.

"Huh?" the rest of the group asked at once as Sweetie Belle continued to glare.

"Oh, um, I think maybe I'll go take that moment to relax now," said Fluttershy as she dismissed herself and then gestured for the others to follow.

"Heh, sure do feel like relaxing!" said Rainbow as she hovered beside Fluttershy.

"Right behind ya!" Applejack added as the rest of the group minus Mario headed out with sheepish smiles on their faces. Twilight smiled and then noticed Mario hadn't moved.

"Honey, come on!" said Twilight. Mario snapped out of this thoughts and went to leave.

"No," said Sweetie Belle in a low tone, "I have something to say to him too." Twilight was taken aback and looked at Mario.

"I'll be alright, dear," said Mario gently. Twilight gave him a worried look and then headed out. Sweetie Belle waited until all but Mario and Rarity were in the room.

"How could you?!" Sweetie Belle accused before mimicking the comments of the other ponies, ""Oh, what amazing dresses!", "Oh how I love the dresses!" Ooh, dresses, dresses, dresses, _dresses_!"

"Oh, so they did like them," said Rarity with a chuckle as she picked up the discarded dresses and hung them up on a nearby rack, "You had me worried, you silly filly!" Mario facehoofed himself.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned at Rarity's apparent cluelessness.

"Oh quit acting so innocent!" Sweetie Belle snapped, "You saw what Rarity did to my dresses?"

"Of course," said Mario, taken aback by Sweetie Belle's outburst, "I was here when Rarity modified them. She gave it her best that's for sure."

"There! I knew it!" Sweetie Belle interjected at Rarity before stomping away from the older marshmallow pony, "You did this on purpose! Stealing the spotlight like you always do! It's like my fifth birthday party all over again!"

"The...the what now?" said Rarity, looking more puzzled them ever.

"Rarity upstaged you during your fifth birthday party?!" Mario remarked.

"Don't act like you don't remember," Sweetie Belle snapped and ignored Mario's question, "Or are you trying to prove you're a better actress then me too?!"

"Sweetie Belle, calm down," said Mario firmly, "I don't think..."

"And you!" Sweetie Belle snapped, "You just stood there and let her do it! And here I thought you cared about me and helping _me_ succeed! You only care about your twin _sister_ being successful and not me! You only felt sorry for me because I was dumb enough to say I was in love with you! Boy, wasn't that the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life!" Mario was speechless.

"Sweetie Belle," said Rarity calmly, "if Mario and I did anything to upset you, then-"

"Admit you made those dresses too good on purpose!" Sweetie Bell demanded as she pointed a fore-hoof at her, "and you told Mario not to get involved!"

"Well, I did tell Mario not to get involved because you asked me specifically to look at your dresses," said Rarity, "I thought they were supposed to be good."

"Yes, good," Sweetie Belle remarked, "now jaw-dropping amazing!"

"I only tried to do what I thought you wanted," said Rarity in her defense.

"Which we thought was to make _you_ look beautiful and be the center of attention," Mario asked, "Why else do you think I sent you those roses for a job well done?"

" _Ha_!" Sweetie Belle retorted as she left the room and slammed the door, making Rarity and Mario wince.

"I don't understand," said Rarity, "I thought the dresses were exactly what she wanted." Mario just sighed.

"Do you remember when I warned you not to overdo it?" Mario reminded her. Rarity gave him a confused look.

"Yes...I do..." said Rarity slowly, trying to process, "But...why would I hold back? I mean...the whole point of my modifying her outfits was so she and her friends would look amazing. You can never overdo being fabulous."

"What about when the outfit outshines the pony wearing it?" Mario asked her quietly. Rarity blinked and suddenly what had happened made sense.

"Oh dear," said Rarity.

"It's no wonder Sweetie Belle was so upset," said Mario, " According to Sweetie Belle, all the audience cared about was _your_ dresses. They had nothing good to say about _her_ play. They only acknowledged your work and none of hers. Now she's mad at you and she hates me."

"Sweetie Belle doesn't hate you, Mario," said Rarity, "She's just upset because of what happened. You did send the roses didn't you?"

"I said I did, but after what happened, she must have thought I was rubbing in the fact your dresses outshined her," said Mario sadly, "Oooh...what a mess..." Rarity gave him a gentle hug.

"I'll see what I can do about Sweetie Belle," said Rarity, "You just get home and get a good night's sleep. We do have a busy day tomorrow and we need to catch the first train to Canterlot in the morning."

"Okay," said Mario, still feeling rather down, "Just let me double check the stitching on the headdress. We _don't_ want the centerpiece of our work falling apart on us when Sapphire Shores puts it on."

"That would be a living nightmare wouldn't it?" Rarity replied as Mario headed over to the box.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was inside the bedroom Rarity had setup for the little filly to stay overnight when thier parents were...busy, which was most of the year. The marshmallow filly was still fuming as she paced about in front of her bed.

"Ugh, I don't believe it," said Sweetie Belle, "After everything I put up with all week long." She began to imitate Rarity, ""Sweetie Belle, get me some red ribbon! No, that's not red, that's _cherry_! No, that's not red, that's _cinnamon_!" For Pete's sake, it's _all_ red!" Sweetie Belle was unaware that Rarity had been listening to her from outside the bedroom door. Opal was also sitting behind Rarity.

"I should probably go talk to her, hm?" Rarity asked the white cat. Opal said nothing.

"At least Sapphire Shores won't be all like "Ooh, who fetched you that red ribbon?"," Sweetie Belle continued ranting, ""Because I don't care about anything else you made. All I care about is that amazing red ribbon!"". Rarity winced once again.

"Perhaps waiting would be best," said Rarity before walking away.

Later that night, Sweetie Belle was trying to sleep, but all she could do was toss and turn in her bed. She then tried laying down on her side with an irritated look on her face.

"Ughhh!" Sweetie Belle growled as she buried herself under her blanket.

"Hgh, hgh, hgh!" Sweetie Belle grunted as she punched her pillow. She then faceplanted her pillow and growled again.

"Now I can't even sleep!" Sweetie Belle complained angrily, "Happy now Big Sis?" Sweetie Belle then growled as she jumped off her bed and left her room. She decided to get herself a drink of water before heading back to her room.

"I wish there was a way I could take back all the work I did!" Sweetie Belle said bitterly to herself when she noticed that the door to Rarity's room was left open. She quietly peeked inside to see Rarity fast asleep with her pink sleeping mask over her eyes. She then saw the completed outfits on a rolling clothing rack as well as the brown box. Sweetie Belle used her magic to open the box and looked at the headdress inside before a smirk appeared on her face. Her smirk became more devious by the second when she saw the main stitch in the center of the headpiece. Sweetie Belle then pulled the stitching out of the headdress.

"Even better," said Sweetie Belle with a sinister giggle as she used her magic to close the box. She then climbed into bed and fell asleep, feeling very pleased with herself.

Sweetie Belle was just sleeping peacefully when she was woken up by some muffled chattering and cameras clicking outside her window.

"Now what?" Sweetie Belle growled as she looked out her window. Outside was a large stage that was surrounded by a large audience. It looked to be some sort of award's show and the ponies were cheering as the hosts stood on stage.

"And the winner for the "Best Winner, Director, Actor in an Awesome Play Put on by a Pony and Her Awesome Best Friends goes to..." said one host pony named Éclair Crème. As she made the announcement, the screen was split up to show the four nominees, which one in the bottom right corner was Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle!" another host pony named Star Gazer announced. Sweetie Belle silently gasped in shock and smiled. She was shown wearing a dark purple gown that had a large yellow ribbon on the back and was wearing a magenta beaded gold necklace and a gold bracelet on one of her fore-legs. The audience cheered and some cameras took pictures as Sweetie Belle shook hooves with a pony sitting next to her before walking up the stage and accepting her award. She had just given her award a hug when there was a clash of lighting and it started to rain. Sweetie Belle frowned as everypony ran for cover, leaving her alone and soaked.

"Don't go!" Sweetie Belle called out, but nopony listened. She then noticed that her award melted into sticky golden goo that was all over her fore-hooves. She then looked up into the sky to see a giant thundercloud with Rarity's head, laughing evilly at her.

"Stop!" Sweetie Belle shouted, "Why do you have to ruin _everything_?!" The Rarity cloud growled at her and fired a lightning bolt at her. Sweetie Belle raised a fore-hoof and braced for impact...but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Mario standing in front her of, using his magic to create a shield to protect her. Sweetie Belle was in shock.

"You leave my best friend alone!" Mario shouted.

"You're supposed to help _ME_ succeed!" the Rarity cloud shouted, "Not her!"

"I want to help both you and Sweetie Belle succeed," said Mario, "But if you can't share me with her, then I'll have no choice but to choose sides! And I choose Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie Belle felt tears stream down her face.

"My Prince...despite how mean I was...he still came to save me..." she squeaked softly as Mario stood in front of her on her hind legs.

(Cue favorite "Kirby Boss Battle" theme, but the Dream Land version is recommended)

The Rarity cloud swooped down at Mario, but he jumped over her easily, even doing a little flip. Rarity cloud then fired a lightning bolt at the ground and chased Mario about. Mario easily just let the cloud chase him, but along the way, he picked up the yellow stars the cloud made on the ground from its lightning strikes. When the Rarity cloud went to take a breather, Mario tossed the yellow stars at as hard as he could. The Rarity cloud yelped as the yellow stars damaged her. She then growled at Mario and shot some lightning around herself to keep Mario away. Then the Rarity cloud got right under him and poured a massive rainstorm on him, making it appear as if the heavy downpour submerged him for several seconds.

"Mario!" Sweetie Belle screamed as the cloud laughed evilly before finally stopping the rain and saw Mario was...gone. And then reappeared beside the cloud unharmed.

"What?!" the Rarity cloud exclaimed when Mario appeared nearby.

"Just missed me that time," said Mario cockily before throwing a few more yellow stars at her. The Rarity cloud snarled as she went from grey to grayish black in color.

"She's really mad now!" Sweetie Belle cried out fearfully.

"I don't care," said Mario, "All I care about is protecting you!" Sweetie Belle blushed as she felt herself cry once more.

"I'm sorry for blaming you!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Mario just smiled to let the filly know that it was alright, making her smile before she screamed when a lightning bolt came right at her. Mario jumped in front of her and created a vacuum with his horn and sucked up the bolt into it. Mario squatted down.

Transformation...Beam Mario!

Mario was now wearing a jesters hat, but unlike his Mirror ability, was in shades of orange and red. He also held a matching colored scepter with an blue bulb on the end of it.

"What?!" the Rarity cloud said in surprise.

"Let's see how you like it!" Mario called out as he held his wand behind his back. His body glowed three times before he launched a large beam at the cloud, frazzling it and leaving it dazed for a bit. Before the Rarity cloud could recover, Mario leaped into the air and fired an electric beam diagonally at the cloud, shocking and damaging it more. Then unleashed a few more electric beams at it by waving his wand at it before making a soft landing below. The Rarity cloud backed up and went to swoop down at Mario as it charged itself with lightning to shock anypony who got too close to it. But Mario was ready, as the Rarity cloud swooped down at him, Mario fired another fully charged beam just as the cloud was inches of shocking him.

CRITICAL STRIKE!

The Rarity cloud backed away, clearly drained before she poofed into thin air. Mario then twirled before Sweetie Belle.

(Cue Victory Fanfare)

Sweetie Belle smiled but then saw the Rarity cloud was back.

"Look out!" Sweetie Belle called out as Mario turned around to see the cloud was about to strike when...

"ENOUGH!" a bold voice shouted. The Rarity cloud whimpered and vanished into thin air as a purple moon appeared in the sky. Then purple moon then changed to reveal Princess Luna herself.

"Princess Luna!" said Sweetie Belle, now dry and out of her gown, as the moon Princess hovered down to her, "It's really you! Or am I dreaming?"

"What do you think?" Princess Luna smiled as she landed before the filly and her nephew. The latter was now back to normal.

"Let me see," said Sweetie Belle, "You and Mario just rescued me from a maniacal laughing Rarity-cloud. Yeah, probably dreaming...would that mean..."

"I'm the _real_ Mario, Sweetie Belle," the Alicorn Prince replied, "and to answer how, Luna lets me assist her in the dream world a few times a month. She enjoys my company and I get to spend time with my Aunt." Sweetie Belle just hummed in understanding.

"Guess asking for your hoof in marriage is out of the question then," Sweetie Belle remarked before looking at him sadly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. You're not the one I was angry with." Mario hugged her close and smiled, making Sweetie Belle feel better.

"Mario filled me in on what happened earlier today," Princess Luna replied as she put a fore-hoof under the filly's chin, "I understand what you're going through, Sweetie Belle. I too have a sister who often shines more brightly than me, and with this, I have struggled." Sweetie Belle smiled as Princess Luna and Mario turned to leave and flew away.

"Wait, come back! Luna? Mario?" said Sweetie Belle as the two Alicorns entered a portal and disappeared, "Thanks for what you both did!" The two Alicorns had already disappeared into a portal. Sweetie Belle tried to go after them, but she ran right off the stage and started rolling down a long flight of stairs.

"Help, Luna! Help, Mario! Luuna! Mariooo!" Sweetie Belle cried out as she tumbled down the spirally staircase and soon smacked into the side of the wall. Sweetie Belle soon noticed that she was now hers and Rarity's parents house. She then noticed some other little ponies gathered in the main room with Rarity, except they all were the age of little foals.

"I remember this," said Sweetie Belle, "This is my fifth birthday party!"

"So this was the birthday party you mentioned to me and Rarity earlier," said Mario as they were all inside of Sweetie Belle's bedroom. Young Sweetie Belle was wearing a dress and pink shoes that were much too big for her with a pale pink necklace. She was currently applying a little too much lipstick as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I decided to make a grand entrance," said Sweetie Belle, "I made myself all beautiful, just like my big sister." Young Sweetie Belle then jumped off her stood and walked forward, only to fall flat on her face. Mario chuckled.

"I can see that you were always really cute," said Mario. Sweetie Belle giggled to herself.

"Finally, I was perfect," Sweetie Belle continued, "and then went to the stairs to enter as the belle of the ball. When I finally came out of my room, I found the party going on without me." Young Sweetie Belle went down the stairs and saw the other foals jumping up and down excitedly around Rarity and a large box filled with goodies.

"And I kept posing at the top of the stairs," said Sweetie Belle as her younger self posed and was ignored, "waiting to be noticed, but all I heard was..."

"These party favors are the coolest!" said Mint Flower as she blew a party buzzer, which made confetti shoot out of it.

"Awesome," said a little colt, "Where did you get these?"

"Made them myself," Rarity answered as she held a sparkly piece of cake, "And of course, you'll all want cake, won't you?" The foals all cheered.

"Who needs a birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's amazing big sister?" said Plum Star. Young Sweetie Belle sniffled and started to cry as she ran upstairs, back to her bedroom, to cry on her bed.

"Poor thing," said Mario quietly, "Reminds me of my fourth birthday party."

"You mean Princess Cadance upstaged you too?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"She didn't upstage me," said Mario, "But she came up with the idea of throwing me a birthday party to help me make some friends. But all the foals openly admitted during the party that they only showed up because they wanted to see Cadance."

"Did you at least get birthday presents?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Just cards," said Mario in a bored tone, "store bought too. And no bits in them either."

"Wow..." said Sweetie Belle bluntly and in disgust, "Anyway, that's when I learned never to try to shine with my big sister around."

"But perhaps you didn't have the whole story," said Princess Luna.

"I thought you said you understood?" said Sweetie Belle, feeling slightly puzzled until Princess Luna stomped a hoof, "Luna?" Before Sweetie Belle could get a reply, the surroundings shifted a bit and soon she noticed what Luna had done.

"Neat huh?" said Mario, "In the dream world, Princess Luna can alter time."

"Shh!" said Princess Luna firmly, "Sweetie Belle needs to see this." Mario nodded as he and the marshmallow filly watched the scene unfold. They noticed that the foals were sitting about the main room looking very bored and irritated.

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" a little colt asked impatiently.

"I'm sure she'll be along in any moment," said Rarity. It was then another foal named Titania yawned in a bored manner.

"I'm tired of waiting," said Titania, "I say we get out of here before we all keel over from boredom. Who's with me?" The other foals just nodded in reply and followed her as Titania turned to leave.

"Poor Sweetie Belle," said Titania smugly, "Nopony's gonna come to another one of her parties after _this_ fiasco!" Mario snorted.

"You mean Diamond Tiara wasn't the only stuck up filly you had to deal with?" Mario asked Sweetie Belle quietly.

"Afraid not," said Sweetie Belle with an eye roll. Rarity winced fearfully.

"Don't go!" said Rarity as she stood in front of the front door, "You'll miss out on the, uh, party favors!" Rarity then used her magic to bring over a large cardboard box and set it before the group of foals.

"I was going to save them 'til the end, but..." Rarity explained as she passed out a couple of party favors.

"These party favors are the coolest!" said Mint Flower as she blew the party buzzer.

"Awesome," said a little colt, "Where did you get these?"

"Made them myself," said Rarity as she showed them a piece of sparkly pink cake, "And of course, you'll all want cake, won't you?" The foals all cheered.

"Who needs a birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's amazing big sister," said Plum Star, unaware that young Sweetie Belle heard. Young Sweetie Belle cried and ran back to her bedroom.

"Oh, no-no-no," said Rarity right after Young Sweetie Belle disappeared, "All of these things were Sweetie Belle's idea. I just assisted with the execution." Sweetie Belle was surprised at what had happened.

"I guess Rarity wasn't trying to steal the spotlight," said Sweetie Belle, "She was trying to save my party." Sweetie Belle then turned to see that Mario and Luna had vanished through another portal.

"Luna? Mario?" Sweetie Belle called out as she followed the two alicorns through some sort of cosmos as they both pranced along a path made out of stars and sparkles, "Luna! Mario!" Sweetie Belle then followed the two alicorns down the path. Then Princess Luna leaped off the edge of the path. Mario did a front flip and swam dive as he did the same. Sweetie Belle ran to the edge of the path to watch the two alicorns. But then the path bent downward, sending Sweetie Belle tumbling into some water, where she noticed two things. The first was a collection of dolphins swimming about as some mannequins rose upward. The second was that she could breathe despite being in the water. She then floated gently down next to the two alicorns, now noticing that she was no longer in water at all.

"When you hang out with Princess Luna in the dream world," Mario told her, "You realize that falling is half the fun." Princess Luna chuckled before she turned serious when the area turned into the bedroom of a familiar marshmallow mare. Sweetie Belle was surprised to see Rarity.

"Should I hem the cloaks now or wait until Mario and I are there?" said Rarity to herself as she continued to work alone, "I could hem them now, but I might have to redo them."

"When was this?" Sweetie Belle asked, but didn't get an answer.

"But if I wait until we're in Canterlot to hem them, Sapphire Shores might not get the best first impression," said Rarity in a worried tone.

"Wait," Sweetie Belle realized, "This must've happened earlier tonight!"

"Ooh...Sapphire Shores is such a big star and such a stickler for details," said Rarity as she looked at herself in the mirror, "What if everything's not perfect enough?"

"Funny, I thought I was the only one who got worried about stuff like that," said Sweetie Belle.

"It's the biggest reason why Rarity can come off as such a drama queen sometimes," said Mario, "She has high expectations for herself and her work. Plus she is a perfectionist. Just like me. And if we can't achieve our best...it really hurts our confidence in ourselves. She might try to be put together for you, Sweetie Belle, but inside, she's really nervous. Especially when it comes to you."

"Why me?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because she doesn't want to let you down," Mario replied, "After all, she does take care of you more than your parents do and she loves you. She really wants to see you have your day to shine in the spotlight even more than you." Sweetie Belle felt pain in her heart as she saw her sister glare at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, buck up, Rarity, stop this foolishness," the marshmallow mare said to herself sternly, "You and Mario have done your best and left nothing to chance! Mario has gone home for the night and all that's needed now is a good night's rest." Rarity then walked away from the mirror, climbed into bed, put on her sleeping mask, turned off the lights to her room, and went to sleep. When the lights to the room went off, the images of the three ponies looked like the negatives of a photo. Sweetie Belle walked up to Princess Luna and Mario.

"I hope everything goes alright for her tomorrow," said Sweetie Belle with a sigh.

"Hm. How curious you should say that," said Princess Luna when a door appeared with a bright light shining inside of it.

"Go," said Princess Luna, "Go see what the future holds if you fail to rein in your worst instincts, as I once did." Sweetie Belle looked fearfully at the door and reached out for Mario's fore-hoof, but to her shock Mario pulled away.

"I'm afraid you must face this alone," said Mario in a soft but serious tone, "I cannot intervene. But just remember that you can always come to me when you wake up." Before Sweetie Belle could retort, the bright light surround them and Sweetie Belle found herself inside the building Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers were rehearsing in. Rarity then set down the box with the headdress inside of it.

"And here it is!" said Rarity as she used her magic to open the box with Mario standing beside her, "The crème de la crème-"

"Noooo!" Sweetie Belle screamed but found her legs were glued to the floor.

"The piece de resistance..." said Rarity as she placed the headset on to Sapphire Shore's head.

"Don't!" Sweetie Belle shouted and gasped. Sapphire Shore's backup dancers oohed in amazement. Then they all gasped in horror as the entire headdress fell apart. Rarity and Mario were in deep shock.

"The headdress!" said Rarity.

"Impossible!" said Mario.

"Looks like I made a mistake here," said Sapphire Shores sternly.

"But, but this is impossible," said Rarity as she sat on her hind knees and held the pieces of the headdress with her fore-hooves. Mario just looked at the mess completely speechless, "I, I, I checked and rechecked everything! This couldn't have happened!"

"You sure about that, honey?" Sapphire Shores asked skeptically.

"Yes," Mario said in her defense, "I even checked to make sure every stitch was secure myself."

"Looks like Rarity put her trust in the _wrong_ pony," said Sapphire Shores darkly as Mario looked shocked as Rarity glared at him sternly.

"No! I would never do that!" said Mario in his defense.

"I checked everything after he looked at it," said Rarity, "Please, you must believe me!"

"Listen to my sister!" Sweetie Belle shouted, "Mario didn't ruin the headdress! Honest!" Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers just laughed. Soon the room began to spin around Sweetie Belle, frightening the poor filly as she tried to run, but soon found herself running across the top of Rarity's mane as she cried loudly. Sweetie Belle fell off the edge of her mane and soon found Rarity crying in front of her. Then she fell right inside Rarity's mouth and screamed as she grabbed into Rarity's tonsil but was soon falling endlessly.

"I don't wanna see anymore!" Sweetie Belle cried out as she looked and saw the front door to the boutique.

" _Get out_!" Rarity shouted from inside.

"Rarity, please I...YAH!" Mario tried to defend himself but the door opened and Mario was thrown out of the Boutique and he crashed into a nearby garbage can. He then winced when he saw the rest of the Mane seven giving him death glares.

"I didn't sabotage Rarity!" Mario cried out in tears.

Soon, Rarity was wearing her work glasses and a measuring tape around her neck.

"Always check and recheck!" she told herself as she examined her work. Her work room was now covered in cobwebs.

Then Sweetie Belle saw Mario walking down the streets of Ponyville. Everywhere he turned, ponies were turning their backs on him bitterly. He even visited a few stands, Sugarcube Corner, the School, and the Ponyville Hospital. Apparently, after being fired by Rarity, nopony trusted him or his help and turned him away every time.

Next, Sapphire Shores appeared in stage with a picture of Rarity with a stunned look on her face.

"Who all wants to hear a funny story about my ex-costume designer?" Sapphire Shores asked as the ponies in the audience laughed.

"That's nothing!" said Twilight as she hovered nearby the other end of the stage with a picture of Mario with a stunned look on his face, "How about a funny story about my _ex-_ husband?" The ponies laughed harder. Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Nooooooo!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Back the boutique...

"Check, recheck, recheck, then recheck!" Rarity shouted frantically.

Sweetie Belle felt her heartbreak as she saw Mario, now with a messy mane and tail and a five o'clock shadow on his face, was extending a mug begging passerbys for money, but nopony paid him any attention. His stomach then growled viciously, making him wince and clutch it with a fore-hoof.

"Make it stop!" Sweetie Belle cried out, "Princess Luna, can you hear me?!"

Then she saw Fluttershy approach the Boutique.

"Make me a dress, Rarity, please?" Fluttershy asked outside the door.

"Go away!" said Rarity with the look of a mare gone mad, "You know I don't do that anymore thanks to your EX-brother!" Rarity then slammed the door, making Fluttershy wince as well as duck and cover. Inside, the main room was in complete shambles with spiders creating cobwebs everywhere. Rarity sat in the middle of the floor, curled up in a little ball and having a nervous breakdown.

Sweetie Belle then saw Mario, now sitting inside of a worn cardboard box. His coat and mane were grayed out, a small unruly beard on his muzzle, and flies were buzzing around him to show he hadn't bathed in weeks. It was then a black rain boot smacked his face and he caught it.

" _FOOD_!" Mario exclaimed as he laughed manically and tore off a piece of it with his teeth to eat it. Sweetie Belle had seen enough.

"Wake me up, Princess Luna," Sweetie Belle shouted desperately, "Wake me up, wake me uuuup!"

Sweetie Belle gasped as she finally woke up. She panted a bit to calm herself before she leaped out of bed and ran as fast as she could to Rarity's room. She wasted no time bursting open the bedroom door.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle gasped, but saw that the outfits and the box with the headdress inside were not there, "Oh no! The box is...gone? I'm too late!"

" _She and Mario left for Canterlot!_ " Sweetie Belle screamed in horror.

Sweetie Belle wasted no time getting rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to help and they were soon riding a fast train heading for Canterlot.

"The key is for you two to distract Rarity and Mario long enough for me to put the stitch back in without her noticing," Sweetie Belle explained to Apple Bloom while Scootaloo walked over to the two fillies.

"If we're not too late already," Scootaloo pointed out as she climbed into the seat next to Apple Bloom.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Apple Bloom giddily, "I can't believe we're goin' to see Sapphire Shores! I'm such a huge fan! I know all her songs!"

""Get Your Pony On"!" said Scootaloo.

"Ooh, that's one of my favorites!" said Apple Bloom as she and Scootaloo smiled excitedly to each other.

"This isn't a trip to see Sapphire Shores!" said Sweetie Belle sternly, "It's a trip to save my sister and Mario from a horrible future!"

""Serves Her Right"!" said Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle gasped.

"How can you say that?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "Rarity doesn't deserve that at all!"

"No, "Serves Her Right" is another one of Sapphire Shores' songs!" said Scootaloo with an eye roll as Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"You seriously didn't know that?" Apple Bloom asked in a rather annoyed tone, "Don't you listen to her music?"

"...I prefer show tunes," said Sweetie Belle sheepishly with a cute smile on her face.

"Ugh," said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as the later stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Hey! That song we sang at Mario and Twilight's wedding reception was a show tune thank you very much!" Sweetie Belle reminded them.

"Really?" said Apple Bloom in surprise.

"Seriously?" said Scootaloo in the same tone. The two fillies just shrugged their shoulders cluelessly. Sweetie Belle just groaned and rolled her eyes at them.

In Canterlot at a special building, Sapphire Shores and her back up dancers were in workout attire as they practiced for the show.

"Five, six, seven eight, ba-bam!" said Sapphire Shores boldly.

"Oh, bravo! Fabulous! Magnifique!" said Rarity as she and Mario sat before the pop superstar, applauding her.

"One more time from the top," said Sapphire Shores to her back up dancers, "Let's not embarrass me in front of my favorite designers this time!" She then gave Rarity and Mario a wink, making the two ponies smile as they stood up and watched Sapphire Shores lead the group again, "And a-one, two, three, four!"

"I'm glad despite my ascension to Alicorn Prince that she still treats me like a regular pony," said Mario.

"Could just mean she expects even more from you," Rarity pointed out.

"Thanks for adding to the butterflies already inside my stomach," Mario remarked as Rarity chuckled and gave him a one fore-leg hug.

Outside the building, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to speak to one of the security guard ponies.

"But you _have_ to let us in!" Sweetie Belle pleaded as the security guard seemed to ignore her, "I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's little sister! You have to believe us!" The security guard finally spoke up.

"Kid, the only thing I have to do is make sure Sapphire Shores doesn't get interrupted all day by fans like you," said the security guard as he stuck a fore-hoof into Sweetie Belle's face.

"But I'm not a fan!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"I am!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Me too!" Scootaloo added excitedly.

"Not helping!" Sweetie Belle remarked as she gave the two fillies death glares.

Back inside, Sapphire Shores made her final pose as her back up dancers looked very sweaty and exhausted.

"Now, _that's_ how I like it!" Sapphire Shores said, very pleased with their efforts, "You rocked it, girls! Get some water and be back in ten." The backup dancers then walk away.

"Rar-i-ty, Mar-i-o," said Sapphire Shores, "come on up here and show me what you brought me. Sapphire wants to see it and love it."

"Show time," said Mario to himself as he and Rarity walked up to the stage as the latter used her magic to bring the rack of outfits up with them.

Outside, the three fillies were standing on top of each other trying to get inside the building above through a second floor window. Scootaloo then jumped up and flapped her wings to try and hover.

"Almost..." Scootaloo strained when she wore out her wings and crashed onto the other two fillies, "Oof!"

"We've gotta get in there, now!" Sweetie Belle shouted from the bottom of the pile. She then noticed a flag banner hanging across the building they needed to get in and the adjacent building. She smirked as she got an idea.

Inside, the backup dancers were admiring their new outfits while Sapphire Shores was admiring her own.

"Okay then," she replied, "Liking what I see so far. So is this the whole shebang?"

"Actually, we saved the best for last!" said Rarity as Mario nodded in agreement.

Outside, Apple Bloom secured her tail onto the rope of the flag banner above her.

Inside, Rarity and Mario walked up to the box with the headdress inside of it.

Outside, Apple Bloom held out a fore-leg, which Scootaloo grabbed, followed by Sweetie Belle grabbing Scootaloo around her stomach.

Inside, Rarity opened the box with the headdress inside.

Outside, the three fillies rode down the flag banner like a zip line and screamed.

"And here it is!" said Rarity.

"The crème de la crème," Mario added, "the centerpiece of the entire outfit!" As the two ponies spoke, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom smacked into the window. When Sweetie Belle smacked into it, the window spin about quickly, sending Sweetie Belle flying in so fast one would have thought she had been shot out of Pinkie's party cannon. Sweetie Belle remembered that Mario had taught her how to curl up into a ball and did so just as...

BONK!

... she crashed into the back of Mario's head, knocking him out as he face planted the floor.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Sweetie Belle was able to land perfectly on her hooves and rushed for the box just as Mario plopped to the floor.

"You gotta see this with the cinnamon ribbon!" said Sweetie Belle aloud as she scooped the box onto her back and ran off, "You'll love it!"

"Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock.

"You know her?" Sapphire Shores asked bluntly.

"Uh..." Rarity laughed nervously before composing herself, "Ahem. Just a moment! Come on...Mario?!" Rarity then noticed that Mario was out cold, "Oh...uhh...never mind." Rarity could revive Mario later. Right now she had a little sister to catch.

Sweetie Belle quickly rushed to a nearby door and let Apple Bloom and Scootaloo inside. The three exchanged smiles with each other when Rarity skidded to a stop and stood before them. The three fillies flinched and made a run for it as Rarity gave chase after them. Just as they reached a staircase leading downstairs, Sweetie Belle bucked the box to Scootaloo. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle headed past the stairs as Scootaloo put the box on the railing, jumped on top of it and rode down the railing. Rarity gasped as she chased after the orange filly. Just as Scootaloo reached the bottom of the stairs, the box bounced into the air and she was sent crashing into something off screen. Apple Bloom rushed under the box, caught it on her back, and ran off with it. Rarity then ran after her. Apple Bloom and Rarity were one floor above near a balcony railing as Sweetie Belle ran past them below in the opposite direction. Apple Bloom then tossed the box to Sweetie Belle below. Rarity put her fore-legs on the balcony railing and gritted her teeth in frustration as Sweetie Belle ran off. Sweetie Belle then found an empty room, ran inside, and slammed the door closed with her hind legs. As Sweetie Belle tried to catch her breath, she noticed that the room wasn't empty after all. There before her was Princess Luna!

"Oh, good!" said Sweetie Belle as she breathed a heavily sigh of relief and sat down, "This is just a dream!"

"Actually, no," Princess Luna corrected, "This is very much real." Sweetie Belle looked worried with her jaw slightly opened. Then she sighed as she put her fore-hooves on the box.

"Oh, Luna," said Sweetie Belle sadly, "...I wish none of this ever happened...What am I gonna do? I knocked Mario out when I was trying to get the headdress so I couldn't get his help and now Rarity is looking for me!"

"Let's begin with this," said Princess Luna as she used her magic to grab spool of pink thread as she put the thread into a sewing needle and gave it to the filly, "And I think I know how you can even improve it." The two ponies quickly got to work and then Sweetie Belle put the box on her back and walked out to find Rarity. To her luck, Rarity was just turning a corner and saw the marshmallow filly.

"I would like to know what in the wide, wide realm of Equestria this stunt of yours is all about, and I want to know now, especially since you knocked Mario out!" Rarity demanded angrily, "Do you have any idea how important this job is me and Mario?"

"Actually, I do," Sweetie Belle answered, surprising Rarity, "I was upset at you for stealing the spotlight from me at the play, so I pulled out the center stitch to the headpiece so it would fall apart."

"What?!" Rarity gasped.

"But then I realized I didn't want your future to be ruined forever and ever, and I didn't want Mario to get blamed for what I did," Sweetie Belle explained, "so I came back to change it before it was too late! So...here it is. It's all fixed. Please forgive me." Rarity just glared at her before opening the box and examining the change.

"Wait...what is _this_?" said Rarity.

"Trust me," said Sweetie Belle, "Sapphire Shores is gonna love it." The two sisters exchanged smiles with each other before heading back into the main room. Sweetie Belle then revived Mario with a green and white mushroom and apologized for crashing into his head. As Mario held an ice pack to help settle the headache he still had from the impact, Sapphire Shores was not very pleased with what she had seen.

"Rarity, Mario, this isn't going to work out," said Sapphire Shores, "You don't get to my level of success without learning to read the signs, and this situation has bad luck written all over it."

"I promise you'll absolutely adore the headdress as soon as you see it," said Rarity as she used her magic to set the headdress on Sapphire Shores' head and then used her magic to hold up a mirror for the pop star to examine it.

"My, it is attractive, but..." Sapphire Shores pondered aloud.

"Look at the stitching, real close," said Sweetie Belle. Sapphire Shores look up at the main stitch and noticed that the thread was in the shape of a familiar aquatic mammal.

"Well, I'll be," said Sapphire Shores, "It's a dolphin! That's my lucky animal! They swim with me in my dreams."

"Wherever did you come up with the idea for a dolphin?" Rarity asked Sweetie Belle curiously.

"Oh, it just came to me...in a dream," said Sweetie Belle as she looked at the door. There was Princess Luna peeking in. She gave Sweetie Belle a smile and nod, which the marshmallow filly returned the gesture. Somehow Rarity never noticed Princess Luna, yet Mario did and gave her a wink before the moon princess disappeared.

"I'm sorry I got jealous about those dresses," Sweetie Belle told Rarity, "I know now you were only trying to help."

"Oh, Sweetie, I forgive you!" said Rarity, "But Mario and I never did get to see your play. any chance we could catch an encore performance?"

"Uh, I don't think the play went all that good," said Sweetie Belle, blushing slightly from embarrassment, "To be honest, the costumes were the best part."

"Awww!" said Rarity as the two shared a loving hug.

At last, Mario and Rarity's commission to Sapphire Shores was complete. Rarity was glad that things had been settled between her and Sweetie Belle as she chatted with Sapphire Shores. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were more than ecstatic to meet Sapphire Shores in person and get her autograph. Mario's headache finally cleared once he was able to eat one of his refreshing herbs. He was glad things had turned out when he noticed that Sweetie Belle was sitting away from the group looking rather glum.

"What's got you so sad, Sweetie Belle?" said Mario as he sat next to her. Sweetie Belle just looked at her sadly.

"I just wonder if I'll ever get my moment in the spotlight," said Sweetie Belle, "I know Rarity was never trying to steal it, but it doesn't change the fact that she does shine brighter than I do."

"Sweetie Belle..." said Mario gently.

"I don't even know what I'm good at or what my special talent is," Sweetie Belle continued as she looked at her blank flank, "Rarity can do so many things! She's a well-known fashion designer. She's the Element of Generosity. A hero who has helped save Equestria. She's beautiful. Everypony knows who she is. She's a somebody. Me? I'm just a nobody and it stinks! I'm not special..."

"You are special," said Mario, "and you're beautiful in your own right."

"Thanks, but let's face it," said Sweetie Belle sadly, "I'll never be successful like Rarity."

"Ahh, I see," said Mario, "You feel like you'll never be as successful as Rarity because she's accomplished so much. She'll be remembered. And you want to be remembered for your own achievements." Sweetie Belle nodded.

"It be nice to be remembered for something amazing like my sister," said Sweetie Belle, "I had hoped that play would have been just that. They even gave us a standing ovation. I was so excited to finally be the center of attention for my hard work and not because I knew somepony important. Then I ask everypony what they liked...(sniff)...all they could say was the dresses. Everything I worked so hard on...didn't even matter... (sniff) The dresses was all they paid attention to..." Sweetie Belle began to cry as Mario held her close.

"I know you only meant to help," Sweetie Belle sobbed, "but when I got your roses. I felt like you were laughing at me. That's why I was so angry. I thought you cared about Rarity more than me."

"Hey, just because you're younger than Rarity doesn't mean that you're not as important to me," said Mario, "I love you and your sister the same. Just like I love you just as much as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

"I know," said Sweetie Belle, "I guess I just wish you weren't married and I was a little older. I'll never find a colt or stallion who will treats me like you do."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," said Mario, "I'm sure you will someday, but don't worry too much about that. I mean...are you into any colts in your class?" Sweetie Belle made a face.

"Uh...ew, like no!" said Sweetie Belle in disgust. The two ponies laughed as Sweetie Belle wiped her eyes.

"Thanks for hearing me out," said Sweetie Belle, "and again, I'm sorry I bumped your head so hard. I just wanted to stop Rarity before she put the headdress on Sapphire Shores so I could fix the stitch I had removed. When I went into that door in my dream, she blamed you for the headdress falling apart and nopony wanted to trust you with helping them or be your friend."

"Talk about a nightmare," said Mario quietly, not wanting to admit that scenario was one of his biggest fears. But...that's another story. Sweetie Belle gasped.

"I just realized that I nearly acted just like Diamond Tiara," said Sweetie Belle, "I wanted to set up my sister up to fail just to make myself feel better. I don't get how Diamond Tiara gets any enjoyment in doing that to others. I feel so awful inside! If I have to sabotage my own sister just to have my moment in the spotlight, I'd rather never have the spotlight at all." Mario chuckled.

"That is what makes you different from her, Sweetie Belle," said Mario, "You understand that now that you don't have to hurt others in order to get attention. Your time to shine will come. In fact, you actually did have a moment in the spotlight."

"When?" said Sweetie Belle, looking rather puzzled.

"That's an easy answer, hon," said Sapphire Shores, who had been listening in on the conversation, "I seem to recall you putting on quite a performance at the after-party for Princess Twilight and Prince Mario's wedding and coronation." Sweetie Belle blushed when she realized what the pop star was talking about.

"Y-y-you saw me sing for them?!" Sweetie Belle spluttered.

"Of course," said Rarity, "She's been wondering who the filly was who sang that song ever since. I told her that you wrote the lyrics and the music composition yourself." Sweetie Belle was speechless.

"A song of that caliber should not go unnoticed," said Sapphire Shores, "How would you like to have that song heard all over Equestria?" Sweetie Belle smiled excitedly, as well as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who had appeared out of nowhere.

In just a week, Sapphire Shores helped get the song, "Jump Up, Pony Star" published with all credit for the song going to Sweetie Belle. The pop star pony even sang the number herself during her concert tour. The song instantly became a huge hit and, surprisingly for Sweetie Belle, it was the version she had recorded that became the most popular. Music shops all over Equestria had backorders from ponies who wanted to own a copy of Sweetie Belle's single. Radio stations were playing the song at least a couple of times a day as ponies enjoyed the song to their hearts content. Fluttershy was dancing with the animals at her cottage, Pinkie was dancing as she did her baking, and Spike was dancing as he did his chores, using a broom as a dance partner.

At the Carousel Boutique, Mario and Rarity were listening to their own personal record of the song as they did their work. The music player was the brought to an abrupt stop when somepony slammed the door. The two ponies turned to see Sweetie Belle wearing a trench coat, a large hat and dark sunglasses.

"Ugh, when will I ever learn?" the filly lamented as she removed her disguise, "Be careful what you wish for!"

"Being famous is getting a little overbearing for you, darling?" Rarity asked sympathetically.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are tired of trying to hide me from the fan ponies all the time," Sweetie Belle remarked, "I don't even know what a hiding cutie mark would look like! It's the Twilight Time incident all over again, except this time I did everything _right_!" Rarity chuckled and gave her little sister a hug.

"Don't worry dear," said Rarity, "Things will die down in time. At least you got your moment in the spotlight. Everypony loves your single."

"Yeah, I've noticed," said Sweetie Belle with an exhausted sigh, "I think from now on I'll just let you have the spotlight, Rarity. Being the center of attention is way too exhausting." Mario and Rarity watched Sweetie Belle head to her bedroom. Mario and Rarity chuckled to each other.

They both knew this was all part of growing up.

At least it was for anypony living in Equestria.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the alternate ending and the bonus battle in this episode. I thought it would be a nice touch that Sweetie Belle did have her moment in the spotlight after all the went through.**

 **"Jump up, Pony Star" is just a pony version of "Jump Up, Super Star". I still hope to hear somepony make a music video of Sweetie Belle singing this someday. I don't have the computer program to do it myself...**

 **Upon uploading this chapter, it has been a whole year since I published this story. Thank you all for the support! It's give me the motivation to keep writing. Soon Season 4 will be complete and then it's on to Season 5 and beyond! If I can finish season 7, I'll be including the movie. :)**

 **Next Time, Applejack's honesty will be put the test. especially when Granny Smith wants to make a big splash in Equestria.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	89. Leap of Faith

Leap of Faith

 _Pony's Log Number 420: Getting old is never fun, especially when you can't do the things you once enjoyed. But one should think twice about using "medicines" to feel young again..._

One hot summer day, the Apple Family was enjoying themselves at the local swimming hole. Big Mac and Applejack were enjoying themselves by splashing at each other. The former was also wearing a ducky inner tube.

"Geronimo!" said Mario as he used a rope to launch himself high into the air for a big splash.

" _No splashdowns!_ " Big Mac and Applejack shouted at him.

"Huh? Wuh? Whaaaaaaa!" Mario cried out as he lost control of his moment and head down to the water.

POP!

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Big Mac, Applejack, and Apple Bloom, who was standing at the shore with floaties on her fore-legs, cringed when Mario did an unintentional belly-flop and sank under the water. Mario then surfaced a few seconds later.

"Ugh, that hurt," said Mario, "For the record, I wasn't gonna do a splashdown!"

"Sorry, Mario," said Applejack with a shy smile on her face. Mario replied by splashing her back, making the orange pony and Big Mac laugh.

"Just one more time? Please?" Apple Bloom called out, still standing on the edge of the swimming hole.

"Alright, but this is the last one," said Applejack.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Woooo!" Apple Bloom shouted as jumped onto Big Mac's back. He then bucked her into the air, which Apple Bloom did a couple of flips before landing on the bottom of Applejack's hind hooves. Applejack then bucked her into the air, which Apple Bloom then landed on Mario's fore-hooves. She was then tossed into the air for the third time before landing in the water with a huge splash. Apple Bloom's big splash hit Granny Smith, who had been just resting quietly in a wooden chair next to a bucket of apples. Granny Smith was woken up with a start, getting a purple fish on top of her head.

"Who done that?!" Granny Smith spluttered as Apple Bloom surfaced from the water and spat out some water.

"Sure wish you'd come swim with us, Granny," said Apple Bloom.

"Uh, sorry, dear," said Granny Smith, "I just can't bring myself anywhere near that there swimmin' hole." She pointed a fore-leg at the water to emphasize her point as the purple fish that landed her head wiggled its way back into the water.

"How come?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Why not, Granny?" Mario asked as well as he floated beside the little filly.

"Well, I wasn't always this way..." said Granny Smith. It was then a telecine started beeping as it did a countdown to what looked like a silent picture film from the 1910s and 1920s. It was then young Granny Smith was seen with her breaded mane and tail wearing a polka dotted bathing suit and cap from that same time period.

"Time was, I was an aquapony all-star!" said Granny Smith as her younger self waved at the crowds, "In fact, I was the only Apple to ever come close to breaking the Equestria high-diving record! Falling six stories into a deep dish pie pan takes a toll on the hindquarters." A bunch of ponies watched in the stands as young Granny Smith made the dive. Then the film strip immediately melted away to bring everypony back to the present.

"Oh, I was so sore, took years before I could even _look_ at the water again!" Granny Smith added sadly, "Just the idea of swimmin' makes my whole body ache! Besides, these old legs can't even paddle fast enough to stay afloat." As Granny Smith spoke, she got out of her chair and walked forward until she suddenly walked into a shallow puddle of water. Granny Smith began to panic as she struggled to get her balance. Apple Bloom and Applejack shared worried looks with each other as Mario teleported over to the experienced mare and helped her from the puddle.

"Oh, thank you, Mario," said Granny Smith, "Water always gets me a little antsy."

"I understand," said Mario, "but if you ever wish to conquer that fear, we'll be here for you."

"Oh, I don't know about that, but I appreciate the offer," Granny Smith replied a she walked away.

"Boy, I sure would hate to be afraid of swimmin'," Apple Bloom told Applejack, "You think I'll ever be scared of the water?"

(Cue Jaws Theme montage)

Apple Bloom and Applejack blinked when they saw a shark's fin swimming in the water. Apple Bloom looked rather frightened.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Apple Bloom screamed as she jumped out of the water. Granny Smith looked worried while Mario just had a straight face. It was then Big Mac surfaced from the water, with the shark fin on his head.

"Nope," he replied to answer Apple Bloom's question. He, Applejack, and Mario just laughed. As Apple Bloom looked indignant.

"Et Tu Mario?" Apple Bloom asked, not liking the fact he was in on the joke too. Mario just rushed over and gave his baby sister a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Apple Bloom made a face, but deep down she loved having Mario as a brother.

(Main theme)

Once the Apple Family had their fun at the swimming hole, they packed up their items into a wooden wagon that Big Mac decided to pull himself and headed for home. Apple Bloom was still feeling rather impressed about Granny Smith.

"Wow, Granny," said Apple Bloom, "I can't believe you were a high diver!"

"The best one in Ponyville!" said Granny Smith proudly.

"Do you think I could be a high diver?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nope," said Big Mac.

"Absolutely not," Applejack added.

"But-" Apple Bloom tried to protest.

"Now you hold your horsefeathers, little seed!" said Granny Smith sternly, "I never said bein' a high diver was a smart decision! It's incredibly dangerous!"

"I know, but-" Apple Bloom tired to protest.

"But nothin'! It is the riskiest, scariest, darn-fool thing I ever did do!" Granny Smith interrupted as she stood in front of the yellow filly, "That's not to say I didn't wish I was still young and spry and confident, but let's leave that flyin' through the air to the Pegasi." Granny gave Apple Bloom a wink.

"Wow, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so fun," said Apple Bloom sadly. Applejack then noticed that Mario had been rather quiet.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about all of this," said Applejack.

"Well, Granny Smith is right that high diving is dangerous, but I wouldn't say its a fool-pony sport," said Mario, "at least not regulation high-diving."

"Rega-who-wasit now?" Granny Smith asked.

"Regulation diving," Mario repeated, "when swimmers do their dives into a swimming pool that is deep enough to allow them to do it safely without a high chance of injury. The diving you used to do was more like daredevil stunts, which tend to be fool-pony and downright dangerous. It's no wonder your hindquarters hurt. I'd be hurting too after doing something like that."

"I hear you still do dangerous stunts from time to time," Granny Smith said with a skeptical look on her face.

"Wuh...s-s-says who?" said Mario, "I'll admit that I was a bit of a risk taker in my teen years, but I learned my lesson after my accident! Other occasions involved protecting my friends and family." Mario was hoping Granny Smith wasn't refering to his parkour runs. He took alot of safety precautions when he did those courses of his. In fact, the bottomless pits and other pits filled with dangerous elements actually just teleported him to the next one if something went wrong or if he fell in.

"Doesn't Twilight Velvet like to do them dangerous stunts all the time?" Granny Smith pointed out. Mario blushed.

"Granny, you're the one who taught me that when it comes to mares who have strong wills and minds," said Mario wearily, "you just gotta take the punches and make the best of it." Granny Smith immediately glared at Applejack.

"Never meant for ya to take that literally, sonny," said Granny Smith, "But with this family, I can see why you have to." Applejack blushed and looked away. Big Mac and Apple Bloom just exchanged unamused looks, they _knew exactly_ where Applejack got her stubborn pride from. The train of thought was interrupted when the group found several ponies walking through and around the family. An important note of interest was the fact that many of the ponies looked like they were dealing with injuries or illnesses.

"Wow, I wonder were everypony's headed," said Applejack curiously.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Sis," said Mario. It was then they heard some distant fairground music. Applejack, Mario, and Big Mac shared skeptical looks with each other. Then Applejack and Mario noticed that Granny Smith and Apple Bloom started following the crowd.

"Now where in Ponyville do you two think you're goin'?" Applejack asked.

"Aw, quit bein' such a worry-worm and follow your ears!" said Granny Smith as she looked back at the rest of the family.

"Come on, Applejack," Apple Bloom added, "Aren't you curious?" Then she and Granny Smith continued on their way. Applejack and Big Mac shared skeptical looks with each other. They then looked Mario.

"Well?" Applejack asked, "Do I have a right to be worried right now or am I just being a worrywart?" Mario looked at his little sister with a blank look on his face before looking rather serious. He did appreciate the fact she considered his feelings regarding the situation.

"I sense trouble," said Mario, "We better go see what all this fuss is about." Applejack and Big Mac nodded before they followed Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and the rest of the crowd. Soon they saw a large fairground tent had been set up. Applejack, Mario, and Big Mac wasted no time peeking inside of the tent as they saw the huge crowd of ponies had sat down before a set up stage. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith had made their way to the front of the stage as the lanterns inside darkened. It was then a glow appeared on the crank connected to the wagon contraption that was set up in the middle of the stage. Two spotlights shinned from opposite sides of the stage. As some steam puffed out of the pipes, two familiar silhouettes appeared.

"Thank you, one and all, for your attendance," said the first voice, "and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain!" Two larger and familiar shadows of the ponies then appeared on the stage.

"That voice, where have I heard that voice?" Mario pondered aloud.

"In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent," said a second voice as the two unicorns appeared on stage. Applejack and Mario blinked before the two ponies and Big Mac glared at them.

"I knew I recognized those voices," said Mario.

"The Flim Flam Brothers!" Applejack exclaimed, "This should be interestin'."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac sternly.

"Wonder what their angle is this time?" Mario thought irritably.

"What does angles have ta do with anythin'?" Applejack asked. Mario glared at her.

"Angle, in this case, is another word for scam," said Mario blankly. Applejack blinked.

"I knew that! I knew that!" Applejack retorted snootily. Big Mac and Mario exchanged glares and then rolled their eyes at their little sister.

"Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime!" said Flim.

"A demonstration of a better life!" said Flam as the two brothers swapped places on stage. It was then the poster on the center of their contraption showed a pony in deep thought.

"A demonstration of a better time!" said Flim, "And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will!"

"A phenomenon?" Flam asked as he zipped over to his brother, "What's that?"

"It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses," said Flim as he tapped his head and both brothers began to ponder as the poster changed to show child-like drawings of germs and other diseases, "but in this case, it's a simple fact that."

[Flim - Put a fore-hoof over his forehead dramatically]

 _There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see_

[Flam - Once he finished his statement, he put his fore-hooves around his neck to look like he was gasping for air. A poster showed germs coming out of a pony's mouth.]

 _A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe_

[Flim - showed the crowd a poster of germs conquering the land.]

 _Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea_

[Flam]

 _It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be_

"Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick," said Flim to the crowd.

"But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick," said Flam as he examined a stallion's bandaged hoof and an elderly Pegasus's bandaged wing.

"Consider just how dangerous this world is!" said Flim as he gets into the face of a mare, who falls over and knocks over two ponies standing nearby, "You might..." An elderly stallion gets tipped over and falls, but gets caught in Flim's fore-hooves.

[Flam]

 _Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight_

[Flim and Flam - As they return to the stage, they present to the crowd a bottle of a their new product. They both leaned into each other and winked as they finished singing the next part of their song.]

 _But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need  
And it's easier when all you need's the cure  
The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic  
Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure_

"Now I know our claims seem fantastical," said Flim.

"Impractical," added Flam.

"Improbable," said Flim as he got into the face of mare with a tall hairdo covered in parasprites.

"Impossible," said Flam as he poked his head from the middle of the crowd.

"Try downright ridiculous and exaggerated," Mario muttered with a heavy eye roll, but wasn't heard.

"And magical!" said the two brothers as they reappeared on stage from a pink dust cloud and two bird flew away in opposite directions as the cloud faded.

"So we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage," said Flim as he and Flam approached the front of the stage.

"Now don't crowd," said Flam as he put a fore-leg to his brow and scooped the audience.

"And we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes," said Flim and pointed a fore-leg to somepony in the crowd.

"You there!" said Flam to a pale grey colored pony bluish-gray mane and tail who was wearing overalls, thick black rimmed glasses, a brown hat, and holding crutches with his fore-legs, "Come up here, good sir." The pale gray pony smiled and went up to the stage and stood between the two ponies.

"I'll wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend," said Flim.

"Try taking a sip of this!" said Flam as he used his magic to offer the pony a drink of their new tonic. The pale gray pony made a face after drinking it as the crowd watched with their mouths open wondering what would happen. Mario just glared and raised an eyebrow skeptically. The stallion's forelegs wobbled as he dropped his crutches and stood on his own without them, making the crowd gasp and smile happily. Even Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were smiling in amazement. Big Mac and Applejack were also stunned as Mario just remained skeptical as the three ponies stood beside the experienced mare and the little filly.

[Flim and Flam - they stood between the smiling stallion and mirrored each other as they danced. The pale blue stallion picked up his crutches as the two brothers wrapped a fore-leg around him they did the can-can together. Then the stallion did the can-can alone as he headed off the stage. Then the curtain opened to reveal several bottles of their tonic waiting to be sold.]

 _That's why you're so luck we've got the thing for you  
Just come up, we've always got some more  
Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic_

[the pale blue stallion - He tossed his crutches aside, spin about, and danced out of the tent on his hind legs.]

 _I won't need these crutches to dance out the door_

"Now how do ya like that?" said Granny Smith, clearly impressed. So was Apple Bloom.

"I don't," Applejack remarked as the lights darkened in the tent again, "There's somethin' funny about this whole thing."

"I agree," said Mario, "Something about this doesn't feel...honest..."

[Flim - A spotlight appeared as he wore a handkerchief around his neck. He approached an elderly stallion holding a cane. He pointed at his wobbly knees, flicks his gray mane.]

 _Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair  
You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's graying in your hair_

[Flam - He walked up to the same elderly stallion. Flim then pointed to what will be fixed and pulled back on the stallion's eye lids while standing behind him before zipping off.]

 _Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear  
Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear_

[Crowd - As the crowd sang, the two brothers matched about the crowd. The two brothers then smiled at each other as they held up the bottles of their tonic with their magic. They were soon surrounded by singing ponies who were eager to buy the tonic.]

 _Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need  
The answers to our problems in a jar  
The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic  
Is the greatest ever miracle by far!_

"It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight," said Flim as he showed other medical conditions that tonic "would" cure.

"Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night," said Flam.

"You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft," said Flim as he showed one pony with swollen hooves, another pony with swollen hindquarters, and one with bridle-bit cleft.

"Saunter sitz and gallop plop will give your tail some heft," said Flam as he showed a pony with a tail that had no hairs.

"Mane loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis," said Flim as he showed a pony with no mane, another with hay fever, and another with a blue spotted tonsillitis.

"You heard it here, folks," said Flam as both brothers hopped back on stage, "this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it."

[Flim - the two brothers showed a pony getting shorter, taller, and older.]

 _It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old_

[Flam - gets in front of the poster.]

 _But who'd want that?_

[Flim - gets in front of his brother.]

 _When with one drink_

[Flim and Flam]

 _You can be young again-_

"SOLD!" said Granny Smith as she held up some bits with her fore-hoof. The rest of the family was stunned. Mario's jaw dropped in shock.

"Congratulations, Granny Smith!" said Flim as she handed her the bottle with his magic and collected the bits, "You just made the purchase of a lifetime!"

"Are you as worried as I am?" Applejack asked to Big Mac with a worried tone.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in the same tone.

"Uh-huh," Mario whimpered, as the two siblings noticed that Mario was trembling.

"Easy there, Big brother," said Applejack gently, "no need to get yourself into a tizzy." Mario just held his little sister to feel better. But both siblings were wondering why Mario would suddenly get a panic attack over this.

The next day, the apple siblings decided to head to river to do some fishing from a ledge a few feet above the water. Big Mac was glared at Mario as he casted his line, then a few seconds later he would get a bite and pulled up a decently sized fish.

(Cue Animal Crossing "Got fish" fanfare)

Mario couldn't help but pose with each fish he caught before setting it into a bucket. Big Mac growled inwardly. He was still trying to get his first bite and using an apple for fish bait. Mario then caught another fish, posed to cue the fanfare again, and Big Mac growled bitterly. Mario then flinched before sadly tossing the caught fish back into the river and put his rod away.

"Hey, no need to stop fishing," said Applejack, "It's not your fault your better at it than Big Mac." Big Mac grumbled to himself.

"I don't want Big Mac getting jealous of me," said Mario, "It's bad enough Twilight gets that way with me just because I picks things up easily." Big Mac softened as he pulled Mario into a side hug.

"Does that mean we're cool, big bro?" Mario asked.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as he casted his line again as they rest of the siblings just got comfortable. It was then Apple Bloom decided to talk about Flim and Flam's special tonic.

"Boy, I just can't believe all the things that Flim Flam Tonic can do!" said Apple Bloom in amazement as she held a small pebble in her fore-hoof. Mario then smirked.

"I also heard it can make your cutie mark appear," Mario told her.

"Really?! I gotta get some for me and..." Apple Bloom then went from excited to very irritated, "Oh ha, ha, ha! Very Funny! If they're saying it does _that_ , then it sounds a little too good to be true."

"When somepony says somethin's too good to be true," said Applejack, "it usually is."

"You got that right, dear sister of mine," said Mario.

"You mean Granny wasted her money?" said Apple Bloom sadly as she tossed the pebble over the edge.

"I feel like she did," said Mario, "But I doubt she would have listened if I had said anything."

"Eeyup," Big replied in agreement.

"Well, I don't know about _that_ ," Applejack remarked, "but I don't think there's a tonic in Equestria that can make an old pony young again."

"It feels like such a cruel joke to even say such a thing," said Mario, "Granny knows she's no spring chicken. She doesn't need the obvious shoved in her face and given false hope about retaining her youth. I mean sure. She needs to be more careful because her body has limits, but that doesn't mean she has to stop living life and doing things. After all, she's proven to us countless times that age is just a number."

"Well said, little brother," said Big Mac, "Granny might be...experienced...but she's always had a way of surprising us all." Applejack and Apple Bloom just stared at the red stallion. They still got baffled at seeing Big Mac say more than one or two words with Mario around.

"Howdy!" called a familiar voice, making the four Apple siblings look to see Granny Smith, wearing her 1920s bathing suit and cap, was swimming casually down the river.

"Granny!?" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Like you said, big brother," said Mario in a shocked tone, "Granny Smith loves to surprise us."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in the same tone.

"Hang on!" said Applejack, "We'll get ya!"

"I'm on it!" said Mario as he jumped into the river and took off swimming at high speed. Apple Bloom looked in awe at seeing Mario wiggle under the water at high speed, getting within just a couple of yards of Granny Smith in just a few seconds.

"Wow, he's even fast in the water too," said Apple Bloom. While Mario swam up to Granny Smith quickly, the experienced mare showed why she used to be an aqua pony. Mario couldn't pull her to shore because she kept slipping away from him.

"Granny, would you hold still so I can...UGH!" Mario was then cut off when the current sent him smacking into a rock, leaving him dazed and unable to move as he leaned against the rock.

"Ugh," Apple Bloom and Applejack cringed. Big Mac then removed his work collar and tossed it at Granny Smith to grab since it floated in the water like an inner tube, but the experienced aqua-pony just swam past it without a second thought. Applejack then ran further alongside the river as Granny Smith started doing the butterfly stroke. The orange pony bucked a tree into the river so Granny Smith could grab it and climb out. Granny Smith, now doing the backstroke, just swam around the tree. Mario, who had recovered, just swam past the tree and grabbed hold of it.

"You know," said Mario, "I don't think Granny is in any danger." But the others weren't listening as Mario climbed out of the river and ran off to catch up with his brother and sisters. Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Applejack had just found a slope and slid down it to reach a shore line as Granny Smith approached it. Big Mac was sliding down the slope a little too quickly when he bumped into Applejack and Apple Bloom, sandwiching the little filly between himself and Applejack. Mario then slid in front of the three as they tried to get Apple Bloom some personal space. Granny Smith casually walked out of the river and shook herself dry. The four siblings rushed up to her.

"Granny, I thought you were too afraid of the water to swim!" Apple Bloom said to her, "And, and what about your hip?!"

"I'm just as curious about that too, Granny," said Mario, "unless your joints weren't as damaged as you had thought."

"Well, I reckon it might have been a problem before I had myself a dose of that there Flim Flam Tonic!" said Granny Smith as she showed the four siblings the bottle.

"I'm not so sure that tonic really _does_ anythin'," said Applejack.

"Yeah, I think you just realized that your body is just as capable of swimming as it was when you were a filly," Mario added.

"Doesn't do anythin'?!" said Granny Smith, glaring at the two ponies, "What d'you call this?" She then took a drink of the tonic, tapped danced while humming a tune and then twirled about hip-hop style and posed as she winked at the four siblings.

"Wow..." said Mario in a shocked tone, his mind blown after seeing that display of dancing skill and agility. The other three siblings had stunned looks on their faces as well.

"I'm glad you're feelin' good," said Applejack gently to Granny Smith, "but how do you know it's from the tonic?" Mario nodded in agreement once he had recovered from his stock.

"I looked out at the water this mornin' and I felt the same terrifyin' aches and pains I always do," Granny Smith explained before she took a sip of the tonic, "But one sip of that magic elixir and it all went away! Why, I might even get a head start on my chores! What do you say Big Mac-a-doo? Up for a little afternoon applebuckin'?" Granny Smith then energetically nudged Big Mac's side and then bucked the air beside the red stallion.

"Uh, no," Big Mac answered nervously.

"Oh, quit your bellyachin'!" said Granny Smith as she grabbed Big Mac fore-leg and pulled him away before he could protest.

"Gee, it looks like that tonic works after all!" said Apple Bloom, "I wonder what's in it."

"I'm afraid to guess," said Mario dreadfully.

"I think maybe it's time we found out," said Applejack.

Later that evening, Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Mario headed back toward the fair tent. They could hear the background music for the two brothers' little advertisement song was being played.

"So you're just gonna walk up and ask them how it works?" said Apple Bloom asked Applejack.

"I guess," said Applejack, "Though if it's a genuine cure, I don't suppose they'll be too keen sharin' the recipe."

"Then maybe the direct approach might not be the best idea," said Mario, "It's just sounds too Rainbow Dash to charge in there all gung-ho. We need to investigate and gather some evidence that we can use against them. Otherwise, all we have is our word of mouth."

"But everypony knows I'm the Element of Honesty," said Applejack, "they would listen if I found out the tonic is a hoax and told them."

"True," said Mario, "But still..." Mario was then interrupted when they noticed a familiar pale gray stallion dancing out of the tent singing his part of the song.

"-out the door!" the stallion sang as he landed back on all fours and sighed as he removed his hat.

"Wait a second!" said Apple Bloom, catching the stallion's attention, "That's the same pony from before!"

"You're right, Apple Bloom," said Mario as he narrowed his eyes at the stallion.

"Hey!" Applejack called out as the stallion ran away. Mario rushed ahead to cut him off and made his horn glow.

"Let'sa go!" said Mario as he summon himself the stallion into a turn battle.

(Cue favorite turn battle theme)

Mario stood ready for battle as the pale gray stallion just looked rather stunned.

"Okay, do you wanna do this the easy way...or the hard way?" Mario asked calmly, showing that he was willing pass his attack turn if the stallion was willing to talk. The stallion took advantage of the opportunity...

...and fled the battle!

"Hey!" Mario called out as the battle ended.

(end battle theme)

The transition gave the pale gray stallion the opportunity he needed to put some distance between himself and the three Apple siblings. The stallion headed down a narrow passage just outside the performance tent. He then slid into a corner and bumped into some barrels before he took off again. Mario took the corner with ease and caught up to the stallion as Applejack and Apple Bloom slid into the barrels and knocked them down. Mario had already pinned the stallion into a corner near the music wagon when his two sisters caught up to them.

"Now hold it right there, Mister...?" Applejack asked but hesitated when she realized when she didn't know the stallion's name.

"Shill. Silver Shill," he replied nervously as he backed himself into a large tent pole behind him, "Ooh, what do you three want?"

"For starters, we're not going to hurt you," said Mario calmly, "That little scenario we were just in was for self-defense. We just have a few questions to ask you."

"I see..." said Silver Shill, not relaxing at all and still shaking a bit.

"Our Granny took some tonic and we want to know how it works," Applejack asked as she and Apple Bloom stood beside Mario.

"Granny couldn't swim before, and now she can," said Apple Bloom, "Just like you couldn't walk and now _you_ can. But what are you doin' back here? I mean, if the tonic cured you and all..." Silver Shill just gulped.

"...Because maybe the cure is only temporary unless taken regularly?" Mario asked with a skeptical tone. Applejack glared at the pale gray stallion and then looked around to see the crutches and several hair wigs. She then figured out what was going on.

"...Because he's part of the act!" said Applejack, "It's time for you to tell the truth! You never needed crutches at all, did ya?"

"Did Flim and Flam put you up to this?" said Mario firmly but then softened to show him some empathy, "Are you in need of a job or something?"

"I, uh..." Silver Shill trembled before he quickly pulled a lever that made the music box give off steam, causing the three siblings to cough and splutter from all the smoke. Applejack and Mario worked together the clear the smoke, but by the time they did, Silver Shill was gone. The three siblings then reached the edge of the tent when Applejack gestured for them to all split up. It wasn't long after they had split up for the search when...

"AJ, over here!" Mario called out as the orange pony saw Silver Shill duck into the main tent as the other ponies were leaving it. Applejack and Mario opened the curtain.

"Hey! Huh?" the two siblings said together when they saw Flim and Flam standing next to two large sacks filled with bits, Silver Shill peeked timidly from behind the two unicorn brothers as the two Apple siblings have him a glare.

"Well, if it isn't our most favorite Apples!" said Flim casually. Mario was slightly stunned. How did they know he was an Apple?

"What brings you back to our humble abode?" Flam asked in a similar tone.

"You two charlatans sold our Granny a bottle of tonic," said Applejack as she walked up to the two brothers with Mario beside her, "and now she's off actin' like a filly again."

"What so bad about that?" Flim asked innocently as the two brothers smiled at each other.

"If she keeps gallavantin' around like a yearlin', she's apt to drop from exhaustion or worse," said Applejack sternly.

"I've always believed that staying youthful keeps you healthy and active," said Mario, "But even Granny is acting a little too active that is considered safe or appropriate!"

"What's more," Applejack added, "we know for a fact that your friend here is dressin' up as a different pony every night so he can _pretend_ to be cured!" Silver Shill sunk behind Flim's hind legs to try and make himself less visible as the two Apple siblings glared at him again.

"Well, well, well, that's quite an accusation," said Flam.

"We found the crutches and several wigs behind the tent," said Mario bluntly. The two brothers didn't seem phased by the alicorn's remark.

"But let's say that it's true..." said Flim as they both zoomed away.

"Hypothetically..." said Flam as he cleared a table that had some bits on it.

"Theoretically..." said Flim as he set up a mini squeezer onto the table.

"As I understand, your Granny was a famous aquapony," said Flim.

"The star of the show, once upon a time," said Flam as Applejack and Mario wearily approached.

"But hasn't set so much as a hoof in the water since," said Flam.

"Should I be nervous that they even know about that?" Mario asked quietly to his sister, "I mean...they know we're related!"

"I'm plenty nervous hearing that if it answers your question," Applejack answered back as they stood before the table and she spoke to the two brothers, "Until today, that's right."

"Well, then even if our tonic were nothing more than a mixture of apple juice and beet leaves," said Flim.

"Hypothetically..." Flam said as he juggled some apples.

"Theoretically..." said Flim as he grabbed an apple and the leaves and made the tonic before the two ponies.

"One hundred percent accurate," Mario muttered under breath with an eye-roll.

"The fact is that Granny is happier now than before she tried it," said Flam.

"I guess..." said Applejack.

"Perhaps..." Mario added slowly.

"Do you _really_ want to be the pony who takes all that happiness away?" Flam asked as he stuck the bottle of tonic in their faces.

"Oh, you would love if we kept quiet, wouldn't you?" Mario asked darkly. Applejack took the bottle and looked at it, looking unsure about what to do.

"Sis?" Mario asked with concern.

"I..." Then Apple Bloom appeared before Applejack could answer.

"There you two are!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "I've been lookin' all over! Did you find out what's in the tonic?" Applejack and Mario noticed the two brothers smirking at them.

"The tonic..." Mario began.

"Mario, step over here for a sec," said Applejack as she put a fore-hoof over his mouth.

"What's up AJ?" Mario asked in a whisper.

"Mario, you've seen how happy Granny is right?" Applejack replied in the same tone.

"Yes I have..." said Mario slowly.

"She's not exactly doing anything reckless," said Applejack, "After all its just juice..."

"True..." said Mario, "are you suggesting we..."

"...She's not harming herself by drinking it," said Applejack, "in fact, it seems to have boosted her self-confidence and she's more active. Even you always tell me that keeping her active will help her live a longer and happier life."

"I see your point," said Mario with a smile, "As long as she isn't hurting herself, I guess she doesn't need to know what the tonic is made of. The juice is organic." The two siblings then shared a nod and face their youngest sibling.

"Honestly, Apple Bloom..." said Applejack slowly, "as long as it works, I...don't suppose it really matters."

"Granny is happy and more active, so..." Mario added with a slight hesitation, "...that's what's important." Apple Bloom was stunned for a moment, but then smiled.

"Well, if it doesn't matter to you," said Apple Bloom, "then it doesn't matter to me either. That fact you and Mario agree says what that tonic is made of isn't important." The three siblings just smiled to each other and left the tent. They didn't notice that Flim and Flam were waving them goodbye as Silver Shill quietly peeked out from behind them again.

The next day, the Apple family was back at the swimming hole. Applejack was just sitting on a swing with Mario sitting beside her as the rest of the family was playing in the water.

"Hey Granny!" Apple Bloom called out, "Think you can buck me over the water?"

"I don't see why not!" Granny Smith replied happily, "Come on, Big Mac, toss her this way!"

"Granny, wait!" said Applejack and Mario together, as the former jumped off the swing and they both rushed to the edge of the swimming hole.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" said Granny Smith as she used her hind legs to make Apple Bloom spin about in the air. Applejack and Mario rubbed their eyes in shock as Granny and Apple Bloom laughed together happily.

"Uh, what were you sayin', dear?" Granny Smith asked Applejack and Mario.

"Granny, don't you think you should take it kinda easy?" Applejack asked as she sat back on the swing.

"We don't want you to overdo it after all," Mario added as he sat beside his sister once more.

"I've been takin' it easy for too long!" said Granny Smith as Apple Bloom sat on her shoulders, "And now, thanks to that Flim Flam Tonic, I don't have to!" Then Apple Bloom tumbled into the water.

"Granny, you think I could be an aquapony like you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course you can, sapling," said Granny Smith, "There's nothin' to it but to do it!" Applejack and Mario were rather stunned by her response.

"Not even two days ago, she was saying being an aquapony was fool-pony," said Mario, "Now that she's back to swimming, she just says to go and do it? Talk about a paradigm shift."

"A para-what?" Applejack asked puzzled.

"Paradigm," said Mario, "it means a complete change in their view about something."

"Well, that certainly describes what we're seein' that's for sure," Applejack replied as she pondered to herself. It was then Apple Bloom and Granny Smith got out of the water.

"Well, the Ponyville swim meet is comin' up," said Apple Bloom to Granny Smith, "We could enter together! A legendary water pony like you? We'd be a cinch to win!"

"Mm, ee, uh, I don't know..." said Granny Smith as Big Mac climbed out of the water and shook himself dry, "Bein' back in the water is one thing, but a competition is a pony of a different color. I mean...wouldn't Mario be a better choice." Mario perked up when he heard that.

"I'm more of a speed swimmer, Granny," said Mario, "I'm not exactly a technical swimmer."

"Oh fiddlesticks!" said Granny, "I've seen you learn so many skills faster than the apple seed can sprout into a tiny sapling. I'm sure you could learn a swimming routine without a problem."

"True," said Mario, "But let's face it, Granny, I'm still an amateur. You're the master."

"That is true," said Granny, "but I'm not sure if I'm ready to compete."

"Oh, okay," said Apple Bloom sadly as Granny lifted her chin. She didn't like the idea of disappointing Apple Bloom. Applejack and Mario exchanged sad looks with each other as the former held up a tonic bottle. Then they smirked and exchanged nods with one another.

"I don't know, Granny," said Applejack as she jumped off the swing and walked back to her, "A swim meet sounds pretty safe. And after all, if that tonic lets you swim in a river and a swimmin' hole, a pool should be no problem at all."

"Yeah," said Mario, "if you want me to learn how to be a technical swimmer, why not have the master show me how it's done?"

"Well, I'll be a tart turnover," said Granny Smith as she pulled out a bottle of tonic from her swimming cap, "you both are right! All we need now is more tonic!" Granny Smith then took a drink from the bottle as Applejack and Mario just shared sheepish smiles with each other.

Later, a large crowd of ponies were standing in line before the fair tent. Flim and Flam were outside and had set up a table with lots of bottles of their tonic on top of it.

"Welcome friends, and step right up!" said Flam, "The next show starts in five minutes!"

"But why not buy your tonic now and avoid the rush?" Flim suggested as Silver Shill tried to fake a purchase to make the other ponies do the same.

"Right this way, good sir," Flam replied to Silver Shill.

"We'll take the whole case!" Granny Smith shouted, stunning the audience and the two brothers as the experienced pony dropped a huge sack of bits before them. Mario winced at the sight. Applejack also had a worried look on her face.

"I tried so hard, but she was determined to buy that junk in bulk," Mario whispered to Applejack.

"We'll figure out a way to help her recover the funds," said Applejack, "I do recall you being good at making profits too...the honest way." Mario just hummed but the two siblings both had weary looks on their faces, especially when the two brothers smiled excitedly.

"Are you saying this stuff actually works?" asked a pony named Jinx.

"It seems to work for Granny," said Applejack and Mario nodded slowly.

"But...uhh...that doesn't mean..." Mario tried to add, but was cut off.

"You heard it here first, folks!" said Flim, "Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is Granny Smith Tested and Applejack _and_ Prince Mario approved!"

"Wuh?" Mario said in shock, even Applejack winced, "but...but...but...we never..."

"If Applejack and Prince Mario says it works," said Jinx, "that's good enough for me!" The crowd of ponies chattered excitedly and went to buy their own bottles of the tonic, raising their fore-hooves into the air with bits on them.

"Oh, horses-apples..." Mario squeaked as Applejack looked just at uneasy. They couldn't believe that their own words had been used against them.

The day of the swim meet had finally come and several ponies had come to participate in various swimming competitions. One pony then attempted to do a high-dive from the middle diving board. The three ponies who were judging only gave them a seven, a three, and an eight. The pony then climbed out of the pool as the crowd in the stands clapped for them. Then another group of ponies jumped in succession to begin their synchronized swimming routine as Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stood at the edge of the pool on their hind legs.

"Hoo-ha, hee-hee, ha-hoo-ha!" Apple Bloom and Granny Smith chanted as they did some stretches together. It was then Applejack and Mario had arrived. A few things should be noted about Mario. One, he choose not to take part in any the speed swimming competitions because of, two, he had been dealing with alot of anxiety the past couple of days.

"Just remember, you two," said Applejack, both she and Mario donning a nervous smile on their faces, "The most important thing is to be safe and have fun, right?"

"Fiddlesticks!" said Granny Smith, "With the routine we've been working on, I'll be a plum puddin' if we don't win this thing!" Granny Smith then gave Apple Bloom a wink, making the filly smile excitedly.

"I hope you're not planning on doing anything too reckless..." Mario added nervously.

"Now don't you go gettin' all overprotective of me like your sister here!" Granny Smith scolded, "you're supposed to be the reasonable one of this family! You wanted me to try swimmin' again and I did!"

"I know, but..." Mario stuttered.

"No buts or hindquarters about it!" Granny Smith snapped, "Now git! We've got a competition to win!" Mario just walked sadly away.

"Uh...good luck, then!" said Applejack bravely.

"Luck? Pfft," said Granny Smith, giving off a raspberry and waving her off. Apple Bloom waved her sister off as well, "We got tonic on our side!" Granny Smith pulled out a bottle of the tonic as Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. Applejack then noticed that Flim and Flam had set up a stand to sell the tonic to ponies who had come to either watch or participate in the swim meet. She took note that they had added hers and Mario's faces to their advertisement posters.

"Get your Applejack and Prince Mario-approved tonic!" said Flim, "Granny Smith drinks it - why shouldn't you?" The ponies cheered as Granny Smith drank her own bottle. Applejack just sighed.

"Right..." the orange pony said wearily.

"Now if'n you'll excuse us," said Granny Smith as she and Apple Bloom smiled at Applejack, "we got some swimmin' to do!" Applejack then walked away to watch their performance. As she walked over to Mario, she looked concerned once she saw that he was crying.

"Easy there, big brother," said Applejack gently, "You know Granny Smith can be a little brash..."

"You remember that I didn't get the luxury of growing up with her right?" Mario croaked, "I want all the time I can get with her!" Applejack blinked but then smiled.

"No wonder you've been so nervous lately," said Applejack in understanding tone, "If Granny Smith hurts herself or worse, it means you don't get to make up for lost time. The loss would hurt you more than me." Mario just sniffled in reply as a few more tears streamed down his face.

"Guess my feelings don't matter to her," said Mario quietly.

"Don't say that, Mario," said Applejack as she gave him a hug, "She knows that you mean alot to her. She means alot to all of us. I'm sure whatever she and Apple Bloom are going to do is safe enough." Mario just sniffled again.

"You're probably right," said Mario, "Guess I know how you felt when you left Apple Bloom alone for the first time."

"That just means you love your family as much as I do, probably even more," said Applejack, getting a smile from Mario. It was then the music started and Granny Smith and Apple Bloom waved their fore-legs a bit before they dived into the pool together. The two then swam to the center of the pool and then dived under the water so only a single hind leg was visible. Then they surfaced, posed, and flipped backward to dive under the water. They looked like they were doing individual handstands while twirling their bodies upside down as the rest of their bodies went under the water. Applejack and Mario were stunned and amazed. When Granny Smith and Apple Bloom resurfaced, they were holding hooves as they waved their fore-legs about and danced on the water. The three judges smiled as the two ponies floated on their backs, still holding fore-hooves while lifting the other into the air, mirroring each other. The two ponies then lifted a hind leg and connected them while swimming a short backstroke before breaking hold and reconnecting them as they mirrored each other as they swam on their backs moving 180 degrees and then back to normal position. The audience was mesmerized by now as Granny Smith twirled in the water while holding Apple Bloom up in the air. Flim and Flam couldn't help but smirk as Apple Bloom stood on Granny Smith's shoulders and squirted water while posing. Then the two did their finishing pose as the audience cheered. The left and right judges gave them both a ten, but the middle judge only gave them a...one?! The left judge gave the middle judge a glare. The middle judge then realized she was holding her score card upside down and quickly corrected it with a sheepish smile on her face. So Apple Boom and Granny Smith got three tens for their routine.

"Well, I'll be..." said Applejack in amazement as she held her hat against the chest.

"That was pretty cool," said Mario with a smile on his face as Granny Smith and Apple Bloom surfaced from the water and climbed out of the pool. Then a unicorn off screen used his magic to hand them the winner's trophy. The two ponies were then swamped by three reporter ponies. Two ponies were taking pictures and another unicorn used his magic to write down notes.

"That was some of the most amazing aquabatics I've ever seen!" said a pony named Snappy Scoop, "How in Equestria did you do it? Hard work? Lots of practice?" He then took a picture of them.

"Yeah, but mostly it's the tonic!" said Granny Smith.

"That's Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, to be precise," said Flim as he and Flam appeared beside Granny Smith and Apple Bloom.

"Buy it now while supplies last," said Flam. Ponies standing nearby began to chatter excitedly as they gathered around. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Big hams..." he muttered. Applejack just looked nervous until she noticed something nearby.

"Hey, big brother," said Applejack in a soft tone, "Take a look over yonder!" Mario looked and noticed a familiar pale gray looking stallion wearing a stripped referee's shirt, blue baseball cap, and a tray around his neck with bottles of the tonic on it. Another stallion had just approached him to purchase a bottle. The two siblings exchanged stern looks with each other before they decided to approach the pale gray stallion. The stallion had just collected a bit for his sale when the two siblings stood before him with narrowed eyes.

"What are _you_ doin' here?" Applejack demanded.

"Oh, things are going so well," Silver Shill replied with a smile, "Flim and Flam gave me a promotion!" He then showed them the bit, "Just made my first bit as a salespony. No more costumes for this pony. This is more of a uniform." He then tucked the bit into his shirt pocket.

"I see..." said Mario in a disapproving tone.

"If you say so," said Applejack slowly as she glared at him.

"I used to wonder if I was doing the right thing," Silver Shill said further, "You know, pretending to be cured, basically lying to folks about this tonic. But thanks to you two, I realized that sometimes honestly _isn't_ the best policy." Applejack and Mario were deeply shocked when Silver Shill said that.

"Thank to...me?" said Applejack sadly.

"That isn't exactly what we were..." Mario stuttered.

"With Flim Flam's magical Curative Tonic," said Apple Bloom, "my Granny can do anything! Just ask Applejack and Mario!"

"Apple Bloom please!" said Mario, "We...ack! Hey! Ack! Ugh!" Mario was cut off when the camera ponies started taking pictures, quickly overwhelming the two Apple Siblings. Finally, both Mario and Applejack had had enough.

"No! _Everypony stop_!" Mario snapped angrily, his wings opening to emphasize the fact he had had enough.

"Yes," Applejack added firmly, "This has gotta stop! If ponies keep believin' that tonic can do things it can't, who knows what could happen?"

"That tonic may have helped Granny," said Mario, "But there a nasty side-effect. She's become rather reckless. Who knows what she might do next?" Applejack nodded in agreement when Silver Shill tapped both of their shoulders.

"Maybe something like that?" Silver Shill asked as he pointed in the air.

"GASP!" Mario and Applejack exclaimed when they saw Granny climbing the top of a very tall high-dive, "Granny!" The two ponies quickly ran for the high dive. Apple Bloom pushed a small little dish of water below the diving platform before looking up at Granny Smith with a smile on her face.

"What in blazes does she think she's doin'?!" Applejack asked as Mario looked up at Granny Smith with a worried look on his face.

"Granny's gonna break the Equestria high divin' record!" said Apple Bloom excitedly.

"Land sakes!" Applejack snapped before taking off.

"She'll break more than the record if she tries it!" Mario added before heading after Applejack, but the orange pony was already on the ladder and making her way up, leaving Mario stuck behind her as they both made their way up. By now, Granny Smith was already at the top of the diving board. She quickly took the bottle of tonic and gulped down a large amount of it. Granny then got ready to make her jump when Applejack reached the top, out of breath, with Mario just behind her. But before Applejack could speak and Mario could climb up, Granny Smith closed her eyes and jumped! The two apple siblings gasped in horror.

" _Granny NO_!" Mario screamed as he tried to burst forward and grab her but was too late. He whimpered frantically for a moment before he noticed some rope nearly, "AJ!" Applejack noticed the rope and immediately knew what to do. She quickly created a noose, twirled the rope and tossed it down. Mario opened his wings and used his magic to hold the noose of the rope so he could secure it on one of Granny's hind legs. Mario struggled to slip the noose at first, but at last...

" _Got her_!" Mario shouted. Granny Smith was just a few feet short of the dish when the rope finally slowed her descent to a halt, leaving the experienced pony dangling in the air as Applejack held the rope with her teeth to keep Granny hanging safely above the ground. Mario landed gently nearby.

"Now what in tarnation did you two do that for?!" Granny Smith asked angrily. Mario flinched from her harsh tone.

"That was the most fool-pony thing I've ever seen anypony do in all my life!" Applejack shouted as she made her way down the ladder, "You can't do a dive like that!"

"Oh quit your fussin'!" Granny Smith retorted indignantly, "I had enough tonic to do a dive ten times as high!"

"Twenty times, by my count," said Flim.

"Thirty, with a favorable breeze," said Flam. Applejack glared at the two brothers. It was then Granny Smith held a bottle of the tonic, which shinned a bright light into Applejack's eyes. When she looked at the bottle again, a rainbow flashed over her eyes before she narrowed them in determination. Then everypony, including Applejack, was caught off guard when they heard sobbing. Granny Smith's firm expression softened when she saw that Mario had started crying.

"Oh my..." said Granny Smith quietly as she walked up the sobbing alicorn, "I...I knew what I was doin'! I didn't mean to scare you, sonny..." Mario said nothing and just kept crying. Granny Smith then took his fore-leg and saw that he was shaking a little.

"Oh, it's alright, Mario," Granny Smith gently as she gave him a hug, "I'm just fine. No need to get all shakin' up."

"It's not just that," Mario hiccupped, "I...Granny...I..."

"Calm down, big brother, I'll tell 'em," said Applejack before she walked up to the crowd and pointed at an empty bottle, "I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake!" Several ponies gasped in shock.

"But you and Prince Mario gave it your stamp of approval!" Jinx protested.

"Are you saying you both lied?" Rainbowshine asked in disbelief. Mario managed to calm himself down as he and Applejack shared sad looks.

"...we are," said Applejack and Mario together. The crowd gasped a second time.

"We didn't mean to!" said Applejack, "But everypony seemed so much happier, we couldn't bring ourselves to tell you when we found out the tonic wasn't real. We both know it was wrong. The fact Mario is crying just shows how sorry he feels about lying to all of you. I just hope in time, we can earn everypony's trust." Applejack then removed her hat to show additional sincerity to her words.

"We are very sorry everypony," said Mario as he tried to recompose himself, "but in our honest defense, we never said we gave the tonic our approval. They did!" Flim and Flam looked rather annoyed but then looked rather sheepish as the audience gave them glares.

"But if the tonic is fake, then how come Granny can swim again?" Apple Bloom asked, "and what about all that aquabatics stuff we just did?"

"I reckon sometimes you can forget what you're capable of," said Applejack, "and it just takes a little confidence to remember that it was inside of you all along. But tellin' ponies your tonic can do things it can't is just plain wrong!" Applejack and Mario both gave Granny Smith a hug before they both got into the faces of Flim and Flam.

"I agree," said Mario, "It's nothing but false advertisement!"

"But you just said it boosts confidence!" said Flim, trying to do damage control.

"And that's not all it does, folks-" added Flam.

"Yes it is!" said Silver Shill as he tossed his hat and glasses aside, "it's not a tonic at all! I know, 'cause I helped make it! Watching Applejack and Mario save Granny Smith, seeing Mario cry because he cares about her welfare, and then seeing both of them admit to lying, well, that made me realize I was making ponies believe in a thing that just wasn't so!" Flim and Flam began to sweat heavily.

"Believin' in something can help you do amazin' things," said Applejack, "But if that belief is based on a lie, eventually it's gonna lead to real trouble." It was during this moment, Flim and Flam exchanged looks and tried to sneak away without being noticed.

" _It is good to encourage your friends and help them find their inner confidence,_ " said Mario, " _but honest and truthful encouragement is what will help their self-confidence continue to grow and prosper_."

It was then a bright light appeared above the ponies. Everypony gasped in amazement as an orange Power Heart floated down before the crowd. Mario sighed.

"How can a Power Heart appear at a time like this?" said Mario sadly, "I still feel awful inside."

"Aw, no need for that Mario," said Granny Smith, "You and Applejack made a mistake, you owned up to it, and ya learned from it! Now go on! You and Applejack should snag that purty littl' heart before it disappears." Mario smiled as he waved a fore-hoof for Applejack to join him.

"Actually," said Mario as they stood under the Power Heart, "Why not collect it with us, Granny Smith?" Granny Smith chuckled.

"If you insist," said Granny Smith as Mario and Applejack squatted down. Once Granny Smith was between them, they jumped into the air and touched the Power Heart.

(Cue "You got a Power Heart" theme)

"Ahhh...yes...haha!" said Mario as he floated by the left side of the heart.

"Well, ain't that somethin'!" said Granny Smith as she felt the Power Heart's magic while floating beside Applejack at the right of the heart.

"Amazin'!" said Applejack. As they both floated around the heart, twirling in the air.

"Wa-hoo!" said Mario as he flicked the Power Heart into the air. As the heart came back down...

"YEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWWWWWW!" the three Apple ponies shouted as they posed behind the Power Heart. They landed gently back on the ground as the Power Heart entered Mario. The alicorn shared a warm hug with both mares as the crowd of ponies cheered and the reporter ponies took pictures. Silver Shill approached Applejack once the excitement and the crowds had settled down.

"Thank you, Applejack," said Silver Shill as he gave the orange pony the bit, "I got this through dishonest means. That was a mistake I won't be making again! I'd like you to have it, as a reminder of how you and your brother helped me finally see the truth.

"I don't know..." said Applejack as she looked at the bit.

"Oh, don't worry," said Silver Shill, "I'll track down the pony I sold that worthless tonic to and give him another bit to replace this one! Honest!" Applejack smiled before she turned to Granny Smith.

"I'm sorry, Granny Smith," said Applejack, "I hope this doesn't mean you'll stop swimmin'."

"Why in tarnation would I do that?" said Granny Smith indignantly, "I just can't believe those two sales ponies had me believin' I could near fly! Where'd they go?" The rest of the crowd noticed that Flim and Flam were nowhere to be found.

"A honest pony stays to admit his mistakes," said Mario wisely, "but a liar flees from trouble."

"Well said, Mario," said Granny Smith with a chuckle, "Well said. And I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier."

"It's okay, Granny," said Mario, "I guess I just want as much time with you as I can."

"What do you mean by that?!" Granny exclaimed, "I've still got plenty of years in me."

"Not if you do reckless thing like jumping into a dish of water," Mario pointed out, "I trying to make up for lost time after all..." Granny Smith's eyes softened.

"How foolish can an ol' mare be?" said Granny Smith quietly, "I was so focused on tryin' to relive the past that I didn't even consider how I would make you or the rest of the family feel. Especially when one family member hasn't had the luxury of growing up with ya. I hope you know that I've loved you long before I even realized you were kin. Honestly, you never needed to be."

"Really?" Mario asked surprised.

"Of course not," said Granny Smith, "I could tell you were looking for a little love and I was more than willin' to give it to ya. Still don't think you're not special to me or our family?" Mario's eyes twinkled before he gave her a cheek kiss and another loving hug in reply. He was glad she thought he was special.

The next day, Applejack was sitting under an Apple tree, her hat removed, as she wrote her entry into the friendship journal with a cup of water next to her. Mario sat beside her for company and so he could include an entry regarding the Power Heart.

" _Bein' honest sure gets hard when it seems like the truth might hurt somepony you care about_ ," Applejack recited aloud as she wrote into the journal, " _But I think believin' a lie can end up hurtin' even more. Maybe some ponies don't care about that -_ " Ironically as she recited that part, Flim and Flam could be seen pulling a cart with their props and tonic bottles as they tried to leave Ponyville as quickly as possible, " _but I sure ain't one of them. And neither is my older brother_."

"Now you take it easy there, Granny!" said Applejack as she spat out the pencil from her mouth.

"Oh, I plan to! Hoo, ha, ha-whee!" said Granny Smith, still in her classic bathing suit and cap, as she stood on the edge of a diving board and jumped into a personally made kiddy pool that Mario had built for the family to play in. She and Apple Bloom began to laugh as they splashed each other as Mario began to write his own part of the journal entry. When he had finished, he and Applejack headed over to the kiddie pool. Applejack left the bit Silver Shill had given her on the page of their entry, which a rainbow shinned across it. As Applejack reached the pool, she noticed a familiar swing nearby.

"How did that get there?" Applejack asked puzzled.

"I set it up," said Mario, "Come on!" Applejack still felt rather confused but followed her older brother to the swing. Mario tapped the seat for Applejack to sit, which she did slowly and was then startled when she felt to swing pull back. She looked to see Mario, pulling her back with his fore-hooves.

"Ain't I a little old to be pushed on a swing?" Applejack asked. Mario sighed.

"Not if I never got push you on one when you were a filly," said Mario. Applejack then understood.

"Well, go on," said Applejack, "let's make up for lost time." Mario smiled and began to push Applejack on the swing. As much as Applejack tried, she couldn't keep herself from giggling as Mario continued to gently push her on the swing and chuckle as well. Big Mac hadn't pushed her on the swing in years and doing it with Mario felt like they were getting back a long lost memory. It wasn't long before Apple Bloom and Granny got out of the kiddie pool, each of them wanting a turn as well. Then Mario, along with Big Mac who figured chores could wait til later, spent the rest of the afternoon taking turns as they pushed the girls on the swing.

Such a simple activity, yet it was enough to create some more lifelong memories.

Memories that Mario would always cherish.

 **And with this adventure, we've got yet another power heart! Sweet Celestia!? That's makes 6 Power Hearts!**

 **Only 1 more to go!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the more heartfelt ending to this episode! With all Mario's been through, you gotta sympathize with the fact Mario would value his bond with Granny Smith and the rest of his family.**

 **Next time, we shall learn various studying techniques. If you are still in school, feel free to use the technique that best suits you. I believe all ponies are capable of getting that A!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	90. Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3

Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3

 _Pony's Log Number 421: Studying is a skill that anypony can learn, but far too many ponies are narrow minded about how a pony can study the "right" way..._

One fine day in Ponyville, Twilight and Mario were sitting on the front porch of their home. Twilight was just reading a book as Mario snuggled close to her while he watched his wife read the book aloud.

" _The magical properties of this spell will only have lasting effects if you focus on-_ " Twilight read aloud when...

WHOOOSH!

"Yeah!" Rainbow shouted and laughed as she zoomed between Twilight and Mario and the book, causing several of the pages to rise into the air.

"No! Rainbow Dash!" Twilight grunted.

"Grrrr! Darn it, Dashie!" Mario grunted as well, "Can a stallion just cuddle his wife in peace?" Twilight just glared at the sky as she used her magic to collect the scattered pieces of paper, but she just crumpled them up and stuffed them into the book.

"How in Equestria does that pony expect to pass her history of the Wonderbolts exam tomorrow if she's wasting time flying?!" Twilight vented angrily as she flew into the air to collect some more sheets of paper, crumpling them up as she did so. Mario used his own magic to collect the sheets of paper while trying to iron them out and set them properly back into the book. Then Twilight smirked as she got an idea.

"Honey," Mario said slowly and suspiciously, "what are you thinking?"

"I'm just gonna fly right up to her and tell her what I think about her lackadaisical approach to studying!" Twilight told her husband.

"Sure it's worth the effort?" Mario asked, "We all know Dashie can be a lazy lump of Pegasi feathers. She might take it as a complement."

"Not with what I have to say," said Twilight sternly before hovering higher into the air, "Won't she be surprised!"

"Surprise!" Rainbow shouted as she casually appeared right into Twilight's face. Twilight was so startled as she dropped all the papers she had crumpled up. Mario flew up quickly to retrieve them as his wife recovered.

"What? Huh? How did you-" Twilight spluttered.

"Puh-lease, Twilight," said Rainbow as she reclined on her back on a cloud, "That was the worst sneak attack ever." Twilight gently floated down to the blue Pegasus but stumbled a bit as her hooves touched the top of the cloud.

"Wait, I don't remember you equipping..." then Mario realized something, "Oh right! We're Alicorns now! We don't need spells to walk on clouds anymore." Mario then landed beside his wife.

"Wha? But-" Twilight spluttered again, still trying to make sense of how Rainbow knew she was coming.

"I saw you giving me a stink-eye from the ground and heard you flying towards me and muttering from a _mile_ away," said Rainbow dismissively as she rolled over and lay on her stomach, "Mario did have a good point. You can't sneak attack as Pegasus as awesome as me!"

"Hey, beautiful, wanna go out?" Mario asked while making his voice sound like Soarin.

"AAAH!" Rainbow screamed as she turned around to see Mario snickering at her.

"Not funny!" Rainbow remarked irritably, her cheeks light pink since she really thought it was Soarin.

"But I surprised you, didn't I?" Mario said smugly, even Twilight snickered quietly to herself. Rainbow just looked unamused as she let herself fall backwards off the cloud. Twilight looked worried for a second before she saw Rainbow reclining peacefully in her freefall. Twilight and Mario then flew after her.

"Well, if you heard me "muttering"," Twilight retorted to the blue Pegasus, "then you must know what I was "muttering" about."

"Yeah, yeah, the Wonderbolts history test," said Rainbow, "No big deal."

"No. Big Deal. _Really_ big deal," said Twilight, "It's a test! A test that will determine if you can join the newly formed Wonderbolts Reserves, and being part of the Wonderbolts Reserves means you'll have the opportunity to live your dream as a Wonderbolt! This is the most important test of your _life_!"

"Twilight, not everypony gets all freaked out about tests like you," said Rainbow, "you and Mario actually."

"I...I mean... _we_...do not get "all freaked out" about tests!" Twilight retorted indignantly, waving her fore-legs about and looked away. Mario also looked away, feeling rather insecure.

"Uh, seriously?" Rainbow asked bluntly before looking at the two alicorns upside down, "Your freakouts are so epic, you sing freakout arias about freaking out."

"That's only happened once," said Mario annoyingly before adding indignantly with his fore-legs crossed, "besides...Twilight's really good at ballet dancing." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we may tend to take our test a little seriously," said Twilight as Rainbow went back to hovering in front of her right side up, "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be studying for yours!" Twilight then smiled excitedly.

"Oooh! And I know just the pony who can help you: _me_!" said Twilight. Rainbow just face-hoofed herself.

"Just you?" Mario asked bluntly. Twilight didn't answer as she grabbed Rainbow's fore-hoof and then teleported everypony back inside the library. Rainbow found herself sitting behind a desk as Mario landed on his back end on the floor beside her.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" said Twilight as she stood in front an already set up blackboard with an pointer stick on her magic grasp.

"Sure. Fun," said Rainbow unenthusiastically as she leaned on her new desk. Mario just rolled his eyes.

He could tell that today was going to be a _long_ day.

(Main theme)

Rainbow just sat quietly at her desk with a large pair of black shades to cover her eyes. Mario just rolled his eyes at her again when Twilight used her magic to place a rather thick book on her desk.

"Wha-huh?" Rainbow yelped, making her shades sit on top of her head and fell off.

"This is the most complete-" Twilight began to explain.

"And ginormous!" Rainbow added as she stared at the book.

"-book on the history of the Wonderbolts," said Twilight.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to get what's in _the_ re into _here_?" Rainbow asked as she tapped the book and then her fore-head. Twilight went to speak when Mario got in front of her.

"How about we try a little photographic memory?" Mario offered. Twilight glared at her husband for cutting her off.

"Photo- _what_?" Rainbow asked.

"Photographic memory," Mario repeated, "It mean remembering something by making a mental image in your head about what you see. You do it all the time when you learn the Wonderbolts aerobatic moves after all."

"Oh right," said Rainbow, "so...how do we do that with a book?"

"Read the first paragraph," said Mario, "try to remember what you read. Then read it again." Rainbow did, but she couldn't help but read it rather quickly only once.

"Okay...now what?" Rainbow asked. Mario then placed a fore-hoof over the page.

"Now tell me what you read," said Mario, "Tell me as many facts as you can."

"Uhh...umm...uhh..." Rainbow stuttered.

"Come on, Dashie," said Mario, "you had to have at least remembered something!" Rainbow stuttered and then growled.

" _This_ is how you study?" Rainbow asked.

"Indeed," said Mario, "If I can remember what a page said by just looking at the page number or a picture, then that means I'm keeping the information in my head. When I'm really in the zone, I can memorize the contents of an entire book!"

"Seriously?" said Rainbow.

"Eeyup," said Mario, "But the trick is to start out in small chunks and then work your way to pages and so forth. That way you don't overwhelm yourself, especially when the book is rather big. After all, I can tell your mind is looking overwhelmed at the idea of memorizing that entire book." Rainbow felt her heart sink to her stomach as she started at the book.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Rainbow screamed as she held her head, "Owie! Owie, owie! Too much knowledge! Too much for my head! It hurts! Ow! It hurts!"

"Dashie, you've only read one paragraph!" said Mario annoyingly before adding with a smirk, "I thought you'd be up for the challenge! You aren't the type of pony to turn down a challenge." He had hoped stroking Rainbow's ego would get her motivated to try.

"I can't do it!"

Mario was then shocked to hear Rainbow surrender so quickly.

"Dashie, come on," said Mario, "Just treat the text as a picture."

"A picture I never want to see again," Rainbow muttered.

"Well, now that Professor Mario's study technique has proven to be ineffective..." said Twilight.

"Hey, that technique is what got me tied with you for head of the class for years thank you," said Mario indignantly.

"Maybe in the early years," said Twilight, "but the technique is very time consuming and inefficient for tests and exams that have only a couple of days to study."

"True, but it worked for me," Mario muttered.

"Until I came and gave you better study techniques," said Twilight a smug smile on her face. Mario just rolled his eyes at her.

"Right..." Mario remarked.

"So...what would you suggest to help me learn this stuff?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"With my handy-dandy study checklist, or course!" said Twilight excitedly as she held up a clipboard with her magic.

"Of course," said Rainbow with a worried look on her face.

"You had to have seen that coming," Mario remarked when Twilight lightly smacked the top of his head with her clipboard.

"First up, reading and highlighting," said Twilight as she tucked the pencil behind her ear. Then Mario handed Rainbow a highlighter and the blue Pegasus got to work.

"Reading and highlighting is the foundation of any good study method," Twilight explained and Rainbow held the highlighter with her mouth and used her wings to turn the pages, "It allows the student to hone in and boil down on what's really important, separating the good from the bad, the wheat from the chaff, getting to the crux of things." Twilight then grabbed the book away from Rainbow.

"Let's see what you've got so far!" said Twilight.

"Um..." Rainbow said slowly. Twilight and Mario flinched when they opened the book when they saw the entire pages were covered in highlighter ink, which made the pages very shiny.

"Huh?" said Twilight as she flipped the pages to see Rainbow had done the same on other pages as well, "Hm, by highlighting _everything_ , you don't really separate the wheat from the chaff...Or the good from the bad." Rainbow just had a bored look on her face when Twilight turned another page to see Rainbow has used the highlighter to draw a picture of herself. Then another page, which had a folding out page on it, had a drawing of Twilight that was clearly meant to be poking fun at her.

"Hey, I am _not_ that tall!" Twilight protested. Rainbow just giggled to herself. Mario glared at Rainbow bitterly. He didn't like it when ponies made fun of his wife. Twilight just gave her an unamused look then decided to try something else.

"Okay, Rainbow," said Twilight with a sigh, "clearly reading and highlighting is not your style of studying."

"It's not as easy as it looks," said Mario, "Even I found myself highlighting the entire page when I first tried doing it...minus the mocking pictures!" Mario gave Rainbow a death glare as the blue Pegasus just smiled innocently.

"I remember dear," said Twilight plainly, "so let's move on to the tried and true. History lecture!" It was then Rainbow raised her fore-leg in the air.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Is it snack time?" Rainbow asked as she held an already open lunch box.

"No," said Twilight.

"Recess?" Rainbow as she poked her head outside the window holding a soccer ball with her fore-hoof.

"No," said Twilight. Rainbow sighed.

"Can't we just watch the history of the Wonderbolts movie?!" Rainbow whined as she forced herself to drag her body back to her seat.

"No!" Twilight snapped before recomposing herself with a smile, "Now, just get comfortable, and experience the magic of learning. Um...honey...what's with the stick." Mario smirked as he stood beside Rainbow, who was looking very bored. Mario then quickly flicked the stick to the ground in front of Rainbow.

THWACK!

"Yaaaah!" Rainbow yelped as the sound of the stick, making her sit up at attention. Twilight just looked unamused and used her magic to take Mario's stick away and tossed it aside. Mario just glared.

"I'll be upstairs if anypony cares," Mario remarked as he slowly headed on his way. Twilight just watched him disappear before beginning her lecture.

"Ahem," said Twilight as she began as she drew pictures of Celestia and Luna, "Prior to the great Celestia/Luna rift, there was no need for the Earth, Unicorn, Pegasi, or E.U.P. Guard." Twilight then drew a line between the two sisters as Rainbow sighed and leaned forward a bit. She nearly lost her balance but was able to regain it, causing her chair to creak as she readjusted herself on it.

"But after Luna's banishment, the Protective Pony Platoons were formed," Twilight continued, "On the anniversary of the first Celestial year of peace, a celebration was held." As Twilight spoke, Rainbow began to make her stool creak in a rhythmic fashion as she donned a dorky smile on her face. Owlowiscious then appeared and started hooting with the squeak of the chair. Then Spike appeared with a drum and started playing it to the beat from Rainbow's left and then from her right. Charlie than arrived and started playing a tambourine to the beat.

"Headed by General Firefly," Twilight pressed on, completely unaware to the commotion behind her, "an elite team of aerial performers were chosen to help celebrate this auspicious occasion. The first performance was so full of energy, so highly charged, that magical lightning showered down on the crowd. Everypony was so filled with amazement and wonder that General Firefly dubbed them "the Wonderbolts"!" Twilight had been drawing some pictures of the Pegasi and used four pieces of chalk to draw out a firework explosion. Rainbow then twirled around on her stool as she bounced up and down on it as Spike, Charlie, and Owlowiscious continued their beat. Mario had returned downstairs and saw the four goofing around. He was about to head over to his wife when Twilight turned around and created a image of the Wonderbolts insignia with her magic. That was when she saw all the commotion. Twilight was stunned for a moment when Owlowiscious, Spike, and Charlie saw her staring at them and zipped away, leaving Rainbow alone and still wobbling about, enjoying herself. Twilight then noticed Mario had returned and opened her mouth to speak.

"I just got here and was gonna tell you what was happening," Mario told her. Twilight glared at Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight called out, "Can you repeat _any_ of my lesson?" Rainbow just kept wobbling a bit on her stool and smiled sheepishly. Twilight then used her magic to pull the stool out from under the blue Pegasus, making Rainbow fall onto the floor with a thud. Twilight then headed to her checklist and went to take a seat when...

HONK!

She found out that somepony had put a horn under her chair. Rainbow snorted and laughed to herself. She then waved off Owlowiscious, Charlie, and Spike, who just smiled and backed away. Mario walked up to her and glared at her sternly.

"You know," said Mario, "I get this feeling that in flight school one of your best friends must have been the pony in charge of detention." Rainbow glared and gave him a raspberry.

Later, Twilight had decided to take Rainbow and her husband outside.

"History lecture...nope," said Twilight with a sigh as she marked it off her checklist, "Okay Rainbow-"

"Uh honey," said Mario as he hovered and was scouting the area for the blue Pegasus, "our student appears to have skipped class."

"Rainbow? Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out.

"Here!" said Rainbow as she suddenly appeared above the sign of the Library and sat down on it.

"Where in Equestria did you go?" Mario asked irritably.

"You know that if I have to sit still for too long that I gotta take a short flight!" Rainbow retorted as a matter of fact.

"Oh brother," said Mario, knowing Rainbow hadn't been sitting still _that_ much.

"Let's move on to my favorite style of learning: flashcards!" said Twilight as she showed the blue Pegasus some note cards with her magic.

"YAY!" said Mario excitedly and clapped his fore-hooves. Twilight smiled at the support.

"Oh, does that mean I'll _learn_ in a _flash_?" Rainbow asked as she flew off to the right and flew off to the left.

"Let's find out!" said Mario deviously as he held up some cards and made his horn glow to summon a turn battle.

"Mario, don't!" said Twilight, "We both agreed that the sticker and battle card turn battle styles are not very popular. We tried 'em and we'd promised to never use them again." Mario sighed and put his battle cards away and just sat beside Rainbow with a huff.

"Well dear, let's hope Rainbow will _actually_ try to learn," said Mario to his wife.

"One can only hope, honey," said Twilight as she held up a flash card, took a deep breath, that had a picture of a Wonderbolt general on it, "Colonel Purple Dart, the leader of the Wonderbolts in the Fourth Celestial Era, was known for his-wha?!" It was then a spit wad shot the card out of the sky.

"Rainbow! Did you see what happened?" Twilight asked frantically.

"What? No! I was...riveted by your captivating cards!" Rainbow replied quickly innocently.

"Mario?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't see who shot it," said Mario, giving Rainbow the stink eye, "But I'll keep a better watch since I have a pretty good guess who did that."

"Hmm..." Twilight glared before used her magic to show another card, "After becoming the official flying squadron for Princess Celestia, she honored them with-" It was then another spit wad shot the card away, "Gotcha!"

"Got what?" Rainbow asked innocently as she reclined on the Library sign.

"I saw you shoot that spit wad!" said Mario sternly.

"I got nothing," said Rainbow casually showing him her hooves that nothing was there, even opening her wings to show nothing. Mario and Twilight glared before the latter presented another card.

"The original Wonderbolts lightning bolt insignia was-YAH!" Twilight was cut off as she lowered her card and Rainbow shot a spit wad right at her, but she moved the card and her head out of the way, "Rainbow Dash, you could have hurt me!"

"With a spit wad? Really?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered in the air with the straw in her mouth.

"A spit wad to the eye would have been no laughing matter!" said Twilight as she grabbed the straw with her magic and snapped it in half, "Just ask my husband!"

"You seriously got hurt with a spit wad?" Rainbow asked in apathetic tone as she peeked out from behind the Library sign. Mario growled at her.

"Somepony tried to shot one at Twilight back during our days in magic school," said Mario, "I jumped in the way and took the hit. I had to wear an eye patch for four days! This was one of very few incidents where Twilight knew I saved her."

"Did you get another kissy-wissy?" Rainbow cooed in a teasing tone. Mario snorted.

"No, but that honey glazed donut she bought me was very delicious," Mario answered as Twilight giggled, but then the purple Alicorn glared as Rainbow just made a disgusted face.

"Well, if you can horse around like this, then you clearly must be ready for the test," said Twilight as she tucked the cards under her wing. Then she and Mario walked away.

"Clearly," said Rainbow cockily. Mario snickered.

"Right into our trap," he muttered to his wife.

"Well then," said Twilight to Rainbow, "I guess you're also ready for a..." Twilight and Mario then teleported in front of Rainbow.

"Pop Quiz!" said Twilight as she narrowed her eyes at the blue Pegasus.

"Prove to us you've got what it takes," Mario added with his eyes narrowed at her, "If you pass our quiz, we'll admit our study techniques were no good. If you lose..."

"I'm _not_ wearing that giant bow!" Rainbow snapped.

"Fine!" Mario remarked with an eye roll, "Guess I'll just settle with you realizing being confident isn't enough to succeed at certain things."

"Bring it!" said Rainbow cockily. Mario and Twilight then teleported Rainbow back into the main room of the Library. Twilight then appeared hovering beside Rainbow from the right and Mario from the left.

"The initials E.U.P. stand for what?" Twilight asked.

"Ernie's undercooked pancakes," Rainbow answered bluntly.

"The original aerial team performed for...?" Twilight asked as she and Mario switched places.

"Celestia's cereal celebration," Rainbow answered.

"The Wonderbolts were given their name by this famous Pegasus?" Twilight asked as she landed before muttering to Mario, "Please don't say Colonel Waffle..."

"...or Lieutenant French Toast..." Mario muttered back to his wife.

"Hello? General Blazing Donut Glaze!" Rainbow scoffed as she hovered in the air before the two alicorns, "So, did I ace it or what?"

"Or what?" Twilight remarked, "You didn't get _one_ answer correct."

"If you were going for a donut," Mario remarked as he made the treat appear from his mane and showed it to the Blue Pegasus, "Then I guess you won just that because it's shaped in the same number as your score for the pop-quiz. A BIG ZERO!" Mario then broke the donut in half, gobbled down his half and used his magic to give his wife the other half. She just took smaller bites of it as Rainbow looked stunned.

"What?" Rainbow exclaimed as she sat down on the floor, "But-but how?"

"I don't know," said Twilight, "I've never heard answers so wrong! And so breakfast related!" It was then Rainbow's stomach growled.

"I don't know what's more upsetting to me, Dashie," said Mario, "The fact you haven't tried to learn _anything_ about the history of the Wonderbolts or the fact you've been so busy showing off to even eat breakfast this morning!"

"If you had taken the official test today..." Twilight added and Rainbow gasped as she realized that truth.

"My dream of being in the Wonderbolts Reserve would have been crushed," Rainbow realized as she covered her face with her fore-hooves and her wings. She then gasped again, "What am I gonna do? I'm running out of time! I don't know any of this history!" Rainbow then hovered about before gettin into Twilight Mario's faces.

"I'm gonna _fail_!" Rainbow said dramatically. Rainbow then burst out of the front door.

"I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail!" Rainbow repeated as she hovered around the front of the Library.

"Rainbow, calm down," said Mario.

"And it's all _your_ fault!" Rainbow snapped.

" _Our_ fault?!" Mario and Twilight retorted together.

"I'm the one helping _you_!" said Twilight sternly.

"Maybe your famous study methods aren't all they're cracked up to be, eh, _teacher_?!" Rainbow replied in a mocking manner.

"Excuse me," said Twilight, clearly offended.

"You didn't even give any of our techniques a chance!" Mario shot back, "As I recall, all you did was make fun of my wife, tune her out when she was giving a lecture, and shot spit wads at her flash cards! As for my technique, you gave up without even giving it a try!"

"We've used them to study for many a test and passed!" Twilight added.

"We did more than just pass, my love," said Mario, "We got As! Perfect scores too!"

"Yeah, right," said Rainbow, snubbed the two alicorns.

"Do _you_ know the name of the premiere Wonderbolts choreographer?" Twilight asked her.

"Uh, well-" Rainbow stuttered.

"Commander Easyglider," said Twilight, "Do _you_ know how many Pegasi flew in the original squad?"

"Um-" Rainbow stuttered again.

"Seven!" Twilight said firmly, "Do _you_ know Princess Celestia's favorite flight pattern?! The Icaranian Sun Salutation! See? _I_ could pass the test. In fact, Mario actually took the exam an got a perfect score!" Mario then made his test sheet appear showing he had gotten a perfect score on it.

"Why in Equestria did Mario have to take the exam?" Rainbow asked.

"I just took it for fun," said Mario, "But at least I can hang out with Spitfire and have legitimate proof that I can be there besides my royal status." Rainbow as agape for a moment before giving Mario a fierce glare.

"Fine! Rub it in, why don't ya?" Rainbow snapped as she landed and sat with her back against the two alicorns, "Besides, I don't see why I have to take this lousy test anyway. I've proven I'm one of the best flyers around." Mario chuckled irritably.

"Being a Wonderbolt takes more than just having raw talent, Dashie," Mario said, "Spitfire would say the same to you. She would also take offense of what you said too!"

"Yeah right!" Rainbow retorted. Neither did the three ponies noticed that Fluttershy was just watching the them from a short distance away.

"Knowing the origin and being able to properly represent them for all of Equestria is just as important," said Twilight.

"Yeah, right," said Rainbow with an eye roll, "Some history buffs like you two must have made that up to bring us _flyers_ down!" Mario was offended, but kept his composure.

"You just said you're all wings and no brains," Mario said bluntly.

"I...um...uhh... _oh_ _be_ _quiet_!" Rainbow retorted angrily.

"Don't yell at him!" Twilight snapped, "Knowing history actually _is_ beneficial, Rainbow." Rainbow blew them both a raspberry.

"Beneficial for eggheads!" said Rainbow indignantly as she hovered above them.

"Girls," said Fluttershy with an unamused look on her face.

"Well, _this_ egghead and the egghead I _married_ know history _and_ can fly!" said Twilight as she and Mario hovered up to the Blue Pegasus.

"Just 'cause you've both got wings," said Rainbow, "doesn't mean you two can fly!"

"Girls!" Fluttershy called out in a slightly louder tone.

"Twilight's barely able to just get off the ground," Rainbow added spitefully, "and Mario probably cheated or got an easy test!" The two alicorns gasped.

"You take that back!" Mario demanded angrily.

"No!" Rainbow snapped.

" _Take it back!_ " Mario shouted, " _I never cheat and my wife is twice the flier you'll EVER be_!"

"Only in your lovesick mind!" Rainbow shouted back as she stared the two alicorns down. Mario and Twilight grunted angrily at her as Rainbow grunted back.

" _Girls! STOP!_ " Fluttershy snapped in a stern tone at she pushed them apart. Mario glared at her bitterly. Fluttershy nearly glared back until she realized that Mario wasn't angry with her, but rather hurt.

"Oops, I kept saying girls," said Fluttershy, "Sorry, big brother." Mario just snorted in reply as he crossed his fore-legs.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a friend?" Fluttershy asked all three of them. The three ponies all softened and shared sheepishly looks on their faces.

"Sorry," said Twilight and Mario together to Rainbow.

"Yeah, sorry," said Rainbow to both alicorns.

"Don't you have more important things to do?" Fluttershy asked Twilight and Mario, "Like prepare Rainbow for her big test?"

"We've tried everything, Fluttershy," said Twilight, "But none of our study methods work for her."

"All Rainbow could do was make fun of us," Mario remarked sadly.

"I said I was sorry!" said Rainbow sadly before looking away.

"Okay, okay," said Mario, "my bad."

"Well, no offense to your teaching methods, Twilight and Mario," said Fluttershy as she walked up to the alicorn couple, "but I think _I_ may have a way to help Rainbow." Rainbow smiled excitedly.

A little later, a stage had been set up for what appeared to be a play of some sort. Opal was on stage, trying to look like Princess Luna. Angel was also on stage, dressed up like Princess Celestia. Spike, wearing a black beret on his head, was the director of the play and sat on the side of the stage with the script on his claws. Mario, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were now watching the play, but it was clear that Rainbow had no idea at all of what was going on.

"Oh, who's that, who's that?" Rainbow asked eagerly.

"Celestia and Luna," Fluttershy replied, "back when they were happy." Opal just meowed and then pretended to faint. Angel just looked shocked. Fluttershy just smiled giddily at the scene. Rainbow looked puzzled. Then Owlowiscious appeared and put Opal onto the backdrop moon. Opal then just reclined snootily on it. It was then Tank and Winona appeared on stage, along with Gummy, whom Spike had to literally push across the stage before running off. Tank had on an aviators hat and goggles. Winona had a purple unicorn horn on her head. Gummy...was just Gummy. The three animals then bowed before Angel.

"Uh...now what?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Gummy's an Earth pony, Winona's a unicorn, and Tank is a Pegasus," Fluttershy explained.

"They're the E.U.P.," Twilight added, "helping to protect the Princess."

"Uh, how are you getting all this?" Rainbow asked. Twilight just gave her a bored look in reply.

"And look!" said Mario, "Here comes General Firefly." It was then Charlie appeared onstage wearing a military jacket and hat, along with cardboard wings tied into his back. The koala then gave the audience an over the top smile.

"Way to ham it up, Charlie," Mario remarked, feeling very embarassed at the koala's lack of humility.

"He's your koala, Mario Star," said Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Oh good grief," Mario retorted with an eye roll. Charlie then did some squeaks as if he was instructing Tank. Tank then rose into the air with Gummy sucking on one of his feet. Winona just started scratching herself as Angel fell asleep on stage. Rainbow looked more confused than ever and Twilight and Mario both looked rather bored. Owlowiscious then put Angel on the backdrop sun. Spike then made a frantic gesture while biting his lip. Angel then gestured as if he was trying to raise the sun. Tank then flew into the backdrop of the sun, knocking Angel off of it.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed as Owlowiscious caught Angel before the bunny hit the ground, but at the same time, Owlowiscious slammed into the backdrop of the moon, knocking Opal off of it. Spike managed to catch Opal before the cat hit the ground. Tank then dived at Charlie, knocking him onto his back. Charlie quickly got up and squeaked at him angrily, before yelping as Tank came at him again and chased the koala right off the stage. Then the backdrop moon broke loose and started rolling after Spike and Opal despite the fact that it was crescent shaped.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Rainbow pleaded as she hovered into the air and flew off, "That was aw-"

"Awesome!" said Pinkie as she appeared out of the blue and then bounced in around, "I give it three woohoo's! Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo! And an extra "woo" for good measure! Woo!"

"Well, I give it a "whoa, whoa, what?"" Rainbow remarked, "I'm totally confused and I just wanna go home...Whoa-Hey!" Rainbow had tried to take off but then found that Pinkie had grabbed her tail and pulled her back down.

"Whoa your woes there, woeful," Pinkie retorted, "Some ponies learn through theatrical presentation, but other ponies learn through musical intervention."

"Oh please no..." Mario groaned.

"Hey! You said I was a good rapper!" Pinkie remarked. Mario blinked.

"Oh, your gonna rap?" said Mario, "Well...that's different! Do you need a beat, Pinks?"

"I got it all covered but thanks anyway," Pinkie replied before she zipped away, leaving Rainbow looking rather puzzled.

[Pinkie - The viewed resembled a 1980s and 1990s rap video. Pinkie was wearing a black wide brimmed hat, large blue sweater with a watch necklace, black pants and sneakers on her hind hooves. Pinkie rapped as some beatboxing and turntable scratching could be heard in the background. The later thanks to DJ-Pon3. The background also continued to shift colors throughout the song.]

 _Well, back in ancient times, there were the Wonderbolts of old  
A general named Firefly, amazing and so..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves - the two stallions, dresses in street attire, stood on Pinkie's left and right as they rapped and bopped to the beat.]

 _Bold!_

[Pinkie]

 _She brought them all together, spreading unity..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves - the three ponies moon-walked in place.]

 _In flight_!

[Pinkie]

 _Performing at their very best with wonder..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves - the view zoomed in on both of Pinkie's backup rappers as they bopped to the beat.]

 _And with might_!

[Pinkie - she then skateboarded on a half-pipe before showing herself facing to the left and to the right.]

 _There's Admiral Fairweather and the Colonel Purple..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves]

 _Dart!_

[Pinkie - continued bopping to the beat then turned to the right.]

 _Gave Wonderbolts a bit of steel along with..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves - DJ. Pon3 was shown doing some more record scratching.]

 _Lots of heart!_

[Pinkie - the background continued to change colors behind Pinkie.]

 _An admiral named Fairy Flight and general called..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves]

 _Flash!_

[Pinkie]

 _Helped the 'bolts fly super high..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves]

 _With style and panache!_

[Pinkie - She waved her fore-hooves up and down.]

 _Commander Easyglider was the real cream of..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves]

 _The crop!_

[Pinkie - Pinkie then danced in place on her hind legs with mirror images of herself dancing to the right and left of her in the background.]

 _For her wicked moves, the Wonderbolts..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves]

 _Soared to the top!_

[Pinkie - Pinkie then chanted as DJ Pon3 was seen record scratching again.]

 _Wonderbolts, yeah! Wonderbolts..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves - Pinkie flicked a fore-leg as her two backup rappers appeared behind her. ]

 _Huh!_

[Pinkie - Pinkie then zoomed in from the background to the foreground a couple of times, the last time with DJ Pon3 at her right. The latter also had lifted her shades to show her eyes as she smiled.]

 _Wonderbolts, yeah! Wonderbolts..._

[Pinkie, Goldengrape, and Dr. Hooves - she then threw her fore-legs downward so they crossed at her hooves.]

 _Unh!_

[Pinkie Pie - She stood next to an insignia of the Wonderbolts, which pulsed to the beat of the music. Then she stood with the insignia behind her to the right along with her backup rappers.]

 _That is my rappin' history of the Wonderbolts!_

With the flip of the screen, Pinkie was now out of her rappers outfit. Twilight was stunned while Rainbow had a poker face.

"So, d'you get it?" Pinkie asked Rainbow, who smiled excitedly.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie!" said Rainbow before she attempted a very poor version of her rap style sounds, "General This and Colonel That, they're the Wonderbolts, something that rhymes with that!" Pinkie just looked at Rainbow for a moment with a blank expression on her face.

"That...was pretty terrible," said Pinkie.

"What?! No...really?" said Rainbow looking very upset as she looked at Pinkie, then Twilight, and then Pinkie again, "But I've gotta learn this stuff! Now!"

"Um...Twilight," said Fluttershy as she tapped the purple's pony's shoulder, "Make your husband stop, please!" Twilight turned to see Mario wearing a backwards baseball cap, black sunglasses, and standing on his hind legs.

[Mario - He stood on a wooden stage with black background and just a spotlight over himself. He waved his fore-legs about as he tried to rap on his own.]

 _So we're finally here, performing for you  
If you know the words, you can join in too  
Put your hooves together, if you want to clap  
As we take you though this pony rap! Huh!_

 _mmmph?!_

Mario was then cut off as Pinkie shoved a fore-hoof to his mouth. His spotlight and background disappearing.

"Mario, there's is a reason why that rap is known for having lyrics that are "so bad that its good"," Pinkie replied, "Don't try to ponify it. It's better being associated with Donkey Kong 64. The video gamers will thank you for it."

"Donkey who? Video gamers?!" Mario asked puzzled.

"Never mind, the readers know what I'm talking about," said Pinkie as the rest of the group just rolled their eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" Rainbow asked and then chose that moment to run off as Twilight and Fluttershy shared worried looks with each other. Rainbow didn't run too far before he was stopped by a familiar marshmallow pony who was wearing what looked like a cross between an old time military outfit and a marching band outfit.

"And I am just the pony to help!" said Rarity.

"Rarity, you look ridiculous," said Rainbow.

"Does not!" said Mario, now out of his rapper outfit. Rarity gave him a smile and a wave of her fore-hoof to say she would deal with the blue Pegasus.

"I am going to ignore that comment out of my desire to help you," said Rarity. Rainbow just looked back at the group, who just gave her smiles.

"Good luck," Rainbow remarked, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

It wasn't long before Rarity had brought Rainbow back to the Carousel Boutique.

"Get ready, Rainbow Dash," Rarity told the blue Pegasus as they walked inside, "for I am going to take you on an historical adventure in fashion!" A spotlight then appeared under Rarity, "I am now modeling the rather unattractive, and frankly itchy, original Wonderbolts flying costume. Fortunately thanks to the vision of Flair d'Mare, the Wonderbolts _ensemble_ became more streamlined in a wonderfully breathable fabric. Of course, there were fashion hits...and misses." It was then a spotlight appeared on Pinkie, who was now wearing a militant's jacket, an overly sized hat, and some gray wide-legged pants.

"Just look at those dreadful bell-bottoms," Rarity told Rainbow, "What were ponies thinking?"

"I dunno," said Pinkie, "I bet General Flash _rocked_ these things!"

"Don't you mean General Flash was _grooving_ those things?" Mario asked from somewhere off-screen.

"Ehh...whatever," said Pinkie dismissively. Rainbow then yelped.

"Pinkie, you're real!" said Rainbow in shock.

"Of course I'm real," Pinkie replied, "I mean I'm not the _real_ General Flash, the tenth leader of the Wonderbolts, but I, Pinkie, am really real." Rainbow was too stunned to reply when Fluttershy walked up to her wearing a hat similar to Pinkie's, but it had gold wings on the lip of the cap. Her jacket had blue and yellow ringed polka dots on it with some boots that had the lightning crest on them as well as some bracelets.

"And I'm Admiral Fairy Flight," said Fluttershy, "from the seventh squadron." Rainbow just flinched and sat down when Twilight appeared. She was wearing a dark gray aviators jacket with polka dots on it along with a World War II style military hat that had a wooden crest on the side of it. She was also wearing black shades.

"And of course you recognize Commander Easyglider," Twilight told Rainbow as her shades slid down her eyes, who just looked at the purple pony and her outfit skeptically. It was then Applejack walked up to her wearing a light blue marching band style hat with a matching shirt that had lots of medals on it with black pants that had yellow vertical stripes on them.

"And I'm sportin' some sort of getup worn by Colonel Purple Dart," said Applejack as Rainbow started looking rather flustered and started to breathe in a panicked fashion.

"And you gotta recognize this outfit," said Mario as he appeared wearing the modern day Wonderbolts attire that had a special crest on it show that it belonged to an Admiral, "I look pretty good don't I?" Rainbow did answer.

"Just look at us," said Rarity as she walked up to Rainbow and got in her face, making the blue Pegasus cringe.

" _Look at us_ ," said Twilight as she leaned into Rainbow's face.

" _Look at me_!" said Pinkie as she appeared above Rainbow.

"It's too much for my eyes!" Rainbow screamed as she flew to the side and covered her eyes with her fore-hooves.

"Oh, come on!" said Mario annoyed, "We don't look that bad! Sure, most of the outfits are vintage, but that doesn't mean we don't look bad in them!"

"Are you seriously saying we look...pretty in these things?" Twilight asked stunned. Mario gave her a smirk.

"Beautiful mares can look good in anything," said Mario, referring to his wife as well as the other girls. They smiled but Rainbow just groaned in disagreement.

"Now don't you fret, Rainbow," said Applejack as she tossed the hat on her head aside, "This fashion show nonsense wouldn't help me learn nothin', either." Rarity glared indignantly, but it was unseen by the orange pony and blue Pegasus.

"Really?" said Rainbow as she followed Applejack out of the Boutique, "Well, what special study trick do you have, AJ?"

"Who, me?" Applejack replied, "Oh, I got nothing." Rainbow just sighed to herself.

"Why, I could tell you every little thing there is to know about the history of apples," Applejack continued, "but I picked all that up over years in the field as a labor of love. Mario is the only exception, since he read all about our apples and had hands on experience."

"It's like that pony can do anything," Rainbow remarked annoyingly.

"Actually, he's struggles with spelling when he writes," said Applejack, "plus his hoof-writing is terrible. He also really bad at sculpting things cause his hooves get shakey."

"I'm right here ya know!" Mario snapped.

"How much time you got?" Applejack asked Rainbow, ignoring Mario.

"Twelve hours," Rainbow replied.

"Oh, then you are up a creek," said Applejack as she walked away. Rainbow just sat down sadly when Twilight appeared floating some flash cards over the Pegasus.

"Oh, I think we should just go back to old-fashioned studying," Twilight suggested.

"Sometimes, the best way is the old-fashioned way," Mario added persuasively.

"What about our play?" Fluttershy asked with Opal, Angel, and Charlie sitting on her back and still in costume. Rainbow just looked at the yellow Pegasus and the critters worriedly.

"Just looked at these costumes!" Rarity told Rainbow as she showed the blue Pegasus another outfit. Then Applejack shoved Rarity out of the way.

"And Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith in Fillydelphia," Applejack said, "when she was just a filly!"

"Uh, what does that have to do with the Wonderbolts, sis?" Mario asked.

"Nothin'," said Applejack, "But its somethin' worth knowing." Mario just made a long face and said nothing. Then Pinkie appeared wearing her watch necklace and black brimmed hat.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Commander Easyglider was the real cream of the crop-_

"Pinkie, stop rapping!" Twilight snapped, "This isn't gonna help Rainbow!"

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Well, I suggest you put down your silly cards of flash,  
For I know that they cannot help our good friend Rainbow Dash_

Soon everypony was arguing with each other. Rainbow was flustered in seconds.

" _Enough_!" Rainbow screamed, "No rapping, no cards, no costumes, no play, and no apples!" As Rainbow shouted, she flicked Pinkie's hat, flicked Twilight's horn, pulled Rarity's hat over her eyes, then got into Fluttershy's face about the play and making Spike feel dejected, and then yelled at Applejack.

"I am never gonna pass this test, ever!" Rainbow yelled, "Just forget it!" Rainbow then took off in a streak of rainbow into the sky. The others just felt very sad, knowing this had let their friend down.

Rainbow flew to the outskirts of Ponyville quickly. Twilight and Mario did their best to try and catch up with the blue Pegasus. Mario managed to do so without much fuss, but Twilight needed a moment to catch her breath.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry about all that!" said Twilight, "We didn't mean to overwhelm you!"

"It's okay," said Rainbow, "You and Mario were just trying to help. It's just too bad I'm too dumb to learn anything."

"You not dumb!" said Twilight as she and Mario hovered beside her, "You just learn differently!"

"If by "differently" you mean "not at all"," said Rainbow, "then you're totally right."

"Rainbow, seriously..." Mario began.

"I _was_ trying!" said Rainbow angrily, "What you think is me being lazy, is how I feel when I can't get the information to sink in!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," said Mario, raising his fore-hooves in front of himself defensively.

"Doesn't matter does it?" said Rainbow, "I'm just dumb."

"No, that's totally wrong," said Twilight as she hovered in front of her.

"See? Wrong again," said Rainbow as she lowered her elevation. Twilight and Mario just pondered and looked at each other a bit before they went to catch up with Rainbow.

"I don't know anypony that's read more Daring Do books than you," said Twilight.

"You probably know the series even better than we do now," Mario added.

"Well, that's not going to get me into the Wonderbolts," said Rainbow as she looked at the ground below. Down below she noticed the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Big Mac talking with Filthy Rich.

"And your knowledge of jokes and pranks is only rivaled by Pinkie," said Twilight.

"Great," said Rainbow sarcastically, "My years of being a class clown prevented me from actually _learning_ how to learn."

"That's not what I meant," said Twilight.

"Yeah, we're just saying that you can learn something when you're motivated to do so," said Mario, "what other pony has learned many of the Wonderbolt's flying moves by just watching them perform a few times? Not many ponies can do that, even I'm having trouble doing some of their moves."

"Yeah, right," said Rainbow, "I've never seen you crash!"

"That's because I always practice by the lake and away from town," said Mario, "I actually tried to practice behind our home and I crashed into the main room once..." Mario shuttered, "Wife not happy about that..."

"I see..." said Rainbow with an unsympathetic tone.

"Rainbow," said Twilight, "you're smart, creative, initiative, and -Ugh!" Twilight was then surprised to see Rainbow shove her to the side. Rainbow had also sent Mario flying back as well since Twilight had collided with him.

"What was that for?!" Mario demanded.

"Hey! I know you're upset," said Twilight indignantly, "but you don't need to-" Twilight and Mario were then taken aback when they noticed a pony pedaling a helicopter in the sky.

"Whoa...I almost slammed into that!" said Twilight as she and Mario sat on a cloud.

"I'm so sorry, honey," said Mario, "I was supposed to be watching the skies and I lost focus when we were talking."

"I know," said Rainbow as she hovered before the alicorn couple, "You two were jabbing so much you didn't even notice."

"But how did _you_ notice?" said Rainbow, "You were listening and talking to me this whole time!"

"Ha-heh, you're such a rookie," said Rainbow with a chuckle, "An experienced flyer like me knows how to multi-task."

"While you fly?" said Twilight surprised.

"Of course, Twilight," said Mario, "A good flyer needs to be fully aware of what is going on around them. It's a pretty difficult task, even I'm nowhere close to mastering the skill."

"You'll do it," said Rainbow, "It's essential! Yes, I was paying attention to you, but was also scanning the sky and the ground for any problems."

"Really?" Twilight said amazed.

"Flying's not just flying," said Rainbow as the sound of a VHS rewinding was heard.

"In order to stay safe in the sky," Rainbow explained, "I've got to hear and see everything down to the littlest of details. For instance, I saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo come out of Sugarcube Corner, and from the looks of it, they had carrot cupcakes with sprinkles. And I'm thinking Big Mac sold a _huge_ order of apples to Filthy Rich 'cause I heard him give a very hearty-"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac and Rainbow together. As Rainbow explained, three fillies walking out of Sugarcube Corner with their lips covered in frosting and crumbs. Big Mac stood beside a cart loaded with apples as Filthy Rich opened a suitcase that one could guess was filled with lots of bits. Mario smirked as Twilight just listened with her jaw open.

"I always make note of everything when I fly," said Rainbow, "No biggie." Twilight then smiled and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight gasped.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"Gotta go!" said Twilight, "Come on, honey!" Twilight then flew off, pulling Mario with her. Rainbow just watch them leave with a puzzled look before looking rather sad.

"Yeah, I get it," said Rainbow, "I wouldn't want to hang out with a loser like me either." Rainbow then took a seat on the cloud and gave a sad groan as she curled up into it. The cloud then turned gray to match her mood as some thunder rumbled from it. Mario looked back to see how sad Rainbow looked.

"Honey, wait!" said Mario.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Can you manage your plan on your own while I give Dashie a little one-on-one?" said Mario, "I think she needs it." Twilight looked back for a moment and just gave him a smile and nod. Mario flew back to Rainbow, who he could tell was fighting back tears. He gently landed on the cloud in front of her. Rainbow then sat up.

"Have you...ever felt...like your dream...just...no matter how hard you tried..." Rainbow stuttered, her voice cracking.

"Yes, Dashie," said Mario, "I do. A dream is never easy, but you can't give up..."

"I already have!" Rainbow cried out as she let her tears fall and began to cry. Mario just pulled her in for a secure hug and just held her as the blue Pegasus cried herself out on his shoulder.

Back at the Library, Twilight had called out the rest of the Mane seven at the top most balcony.

"Thanks for meeting me, everypony," said Twilight as she made her landing.

"What is it, Twilight?" said Applejack.

"Where's Mario?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"He's keeping Rainbow company," said Twilight.

"That's a good idea," said Fluttershy, "Mario is a really good friend to open up with and I'm glad Rainbow knows that."

"Same here," said Twilight as she looked into her telescope. She saw that Mario and Rainbow were just talking to each other. Twilight could see that Rainbow as still crying and that Mario was listening and offering her comfort when she needed it. Seeing Rainbow crying only made Twilight want to help the blue Pegasus even more.

"We have to help Rainbow Dash," said Twilight to the rest of the group as she continued to watch Mario and Rainbow.

"Yes, but how?" Fluttershy asked.

"We've tried every kind of studying," Rarity pointed out, "My way, your way..."

"But we haven't tried _Rainbow Dash's_ way," said Twilight as she faced the group.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued," said Pinkie with a serious face as she put her black rapping hat on her head. Some record scratching was then heard in the background.

"Okay, listen up, ponies," said Twilight as the group gathered around, "here's the plan." She then whispered her plan to the others, but also made a mental note to fill Mario in later.

A little later that day, Rainbow was just continuing to sit sadly on her gray cloud. While crying had helped her vent out her feelings a bit, she wasn't feeling that much better. Mario had left her alone for a bit to give her some personal space, but as soon as he returned home, Twilight filled him in on the plan. Now the alicorn couple were heading back to the depressed blue Pegasus.

"Hey, Rainbow," said Twilight as she and Mario appeared behind the cloud, "Wanna go for a fly?"

"It might help you clear your mind than just sitting here all day," Mario added.

"Sure," said Rainbow with a sigh as she got off her cloud and they went on their way, "Got nothing better to do. Didn't we just do this?"

"Yes, but like you said," said Twilight when she stumbled a bit and smiled sheepishly, "I'm such a newbie, I need all the practice I can get."

"Why not just go with Mario?" Rainbow asked, "He's the better flyer and you two could have made it a date."

"Maybe," said Mario, "But I'm still not that good with knowing my surroundings. I still need to watch how the master does it." Rainbow just sighed again as the three ponies continued on their way.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll become a great flyer in no time," said Rainbow, "After all, you're both good at everything." Rainbow then flew ahead a bit. Twilight and Mario glared at her for a moment before they looked at each other, shared some smirks, and then caught up to the blue Pegasus.

"So...what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Rainbow, "Just getting my dreams crushed." Twilight then took a slow breath.

"I saw you and Mario through my telescope," said Twilight, "I hope he was able to help you."

"Not really help me with my problem, but he was a good listener and good for a hug," said Rainbow before trying to sound threatening, but ended up sounding depressed, "Don't tell anypony I was crying and that I said I liked being hugged!"

"I won't," said Twilight, "but I hope you know that if you ever needed to cry or want a hug, we're all here for you."

"Thanks," said Rainbow in a dreary tone. Twilight could tell Rainbow probably wouldn't open up like that with them anytime soon and sought to change the subject.

"Uh...read any good books lately?" Twilight asked.

"Just history books," Rainbow sighed, "I'd tell what they were about, but my brain is as dry as a rock."

"Maybe you tried too hard to absorb all the information," said Mario, "that's happened to me from time to time. I could read an entire book cover to cover, but I can't recall anything from it."

"Or maybe I'm just too dumb to learn anything," said Rainbow, "I bet my brain is a rock." Mario snorted as the group flew around a cloud.

"Speaking of rocks," said Twilight, "did you know Pinkie Pie grew up on a rock farm?" Mario gave his wife a funny look.

 _Well that was a random change of topic_ Mario thought.

"Maybe I'll go work there as I have no other plans for the rest of my life," said Rainbow sadly.

"Oh, come on now, Rainbow," said Twilight, "You can't give up on your dreams!"

"Seems my dream has given up on me," said Rainbow.

"I know how that feels," said Mario, "especially after my accident."

"At least you've got a chance to redeem yourself at the Equestria Games in a few weeks," Rainbow pointed out, "and you found out that Twilight loves you after all." Twilight looked rigid for a moment.

"What does that..." Twilight then blinked as Mario looked away, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Being married to me was one of your dreams?" Twilight asked her husband. Mario's cheeks went to a darker shade of red as he nodded sheepishly. Twilight giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I could make your dream come true," Twilight replied as they shared a little nose nuzzle.

"Guess I need to find a new dream," Rainbow remarked, "Maybe I'll learn to shine shoes, sell hats, dig ditches..."

"Or maybe you'll be a Wonderbolt," said Twilight as she did a loop-de-loop through a cloud and Mario lightly clapped for her.

"Twilight, give it up!" said Rainbow as she landed in front yard of her Cloudominium, "I have."

"Maybe in your mind, but not in your heart," said Mario.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Remember when Twilight broke my heart," said Mario, but noticed Twilight look rather guilty, "How I wanted to give up on trying to get her to love me?"

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "You kept your distance, but in your heart, you still kept hope that she would come around. You didn't give up completely."

"And I think in your heart, you haven't completely given up either," said Mario.

"You don't know how I feel!" Rainbow shot back.

"Okay, then let's go inside and smash all your Wonderbolt memorabilia," said Mario, "we could also tear up all the posters and set them on fire."

" _You're not touching any of my Wonderbolt stuff_!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

"Why not?" Mario replied casually, "You said you gave up on the dream. You don't need it anymore."

"Yes I do," said Rainbow, "Just because I can't make the reserves doesn't mean I can't get into the Wonderbolts at all! Maybe there's still a chance and I..." Rainbow blinked and suddenly gave Mario a very sheepish smile. She understood what he was trying to say. Mario and Twilight smirked.

"So, what do you remember about our flight?" Twilight asked. Rainbow just sighed.

"Nothing important," said Rainbow with a sigh and in a bored tone, "Except after Luna was banished to the moon, Celestia needed protective forces, so Earth, unicorn, and Pegasi formed the E.U.P Guard of Protective Pony Platoons." Rainbow then blinked in surprise at what she had just said.

"Yes...?" Twilight nodded.

"And, at the celebration of the first Celestial year of peace," Rainbow continued with more upbeat tone to her voice, "an elite flying squadron performed, headed by General Firefly, who later named the group the Wonderbolts!"

"Uh-huh...?" said Twilight, feeling more excited.

"Tell us more!" Mario encouraged excitedly.

"Commander Easyglider established the flight choreography that is still used by the Wonderbolts today!" said Rainbow with a back flip.

"Yes!" said Twilight and Mario happily.

"I...I know the history!" said Rainbow, "I know it all! But how in Equestria did that happen?"

"You learned it!" said Twilight as she put a fore-leg around Rainbow's shoulder.

"All on your own!" Mario added and did the same gesture from the other side of the blue Pegasus.

"Yeah, I got _that_!" said Rainbow, slightly annoyed, "But how?"

"Well, on our first flight, I discovered that you catalogue everything that happens all around you when you're flying, without even thinking about it!" Twilight explained, "Don't you see?" It was then the VHS rewinding was heard again as Twilight continued, "I made use of your special skills by enlisting everypony to help you learn the history of the Wonderbolts!" As the three ponies were talking in the sky, Rainbow had been absent-mindedly watching the ground below. The first thing she saw was Fluttershy and Rarity, who were dressed up at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna respectively.

"I, Princess Celestia, banish you, Princess Luna, to the moon!" said Fluttershy to Rarity.

"Noooooo!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically. Further ahead were the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Earth!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"Unicorn!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Pegasus!" shouted Scootaloo. The three fillies then created a pyramid as they stood on Big Mac's back.

"E!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"U!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"P!" shouted Scootaloo.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied from below the pyramid.

"Let us celebrate our first Celestial year of peace!" Fluttershy announced as she flew into the foreground.

"Yes, let's party!" said Pinkie as she wore an old Wonderbolts outfit and stood next to a cannon, "I'm General Firefly! Gee, my costume is itchy and unattractive, but I'm gonna assemble an awesome flying team!" Pinkie then fired her cannon, shooting out confetti shaped like the Wonderbolt crest on it.

"I'll call them...the Wonderbolts!" Pinkie shouted. Further ahead, Rarity appeared wearing her own military outfit.

"Streamlined style by Flair d'Mare!" said Rarity. It was then several Pegasi appeared dressed in Wonderbolt attire, many of them taking to the sky and doing some minor flying tricks.

"Admiral Fairweather!" said one Pegasi.

"Colonel Purple Dart!" said Downdraft.

"Admiral Fairy Flight," said Sassaflash.

"General Flash!" said another Pegasi.

"Commander Easyglider!" said High Note. As the flight continued, Rainbow noticed that grass hedges were shaped into the Wonderbolt insignia and several ponies were holding up giant posters with pictures of Wonderbolt related content on them. Applejack had even done the insignia crop circle style on the ground. Fluttershy then stood on top of the tower of the Carousel Boutique, which had the Wonderbolt flag hanging from it.

"The history of the Wonderbolts!" said Fluttershy as she flew into the air and fireworks exploded in the background.

Rainbow then landed below where the rest of the Mane seven were waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rainbow said excitedly, "Thank you! Thank you all so much!"

"You're welcome," said Twilight as she and Mario landed beside Rainbow. Twilight decided to explain when Rainbow gave her a puzzled look, "but it all came from you. You learned without knowing you're learning. Your main focus is flying, but then your brain is also absorbing lots of other information! It's actually really brilliant!"

"I wish I could do that," said Mario.

"Ha, I always knew I was brilliant!" Rainbow said with a smug smile.

"Glad to see your back to normal," said Mario with some sarcasm in her tone. Rainbow gave him a raspberry before they all laughed.

Back at the library, Twilight and Mario were sitting side by side as Twilight wrote her entry into the friendship journal.

" _Rainbow Dash finally learned the history of the Wonderbolts_ ," Twilight recited aloud, " _but she's not the only pony that needed a lesson; I needed to learn something just as important. One way of learning isn't better than another. After all, every pony is unique and individual._ "

"Well said," said Mario when Twilight handed him the quill.

"I think you should add something as well," Twilight said with a smile. Mario nodded as he took the quill with his magic and pondered a bit.

" _When it comes to learning, it is important to have good friends who can help you study,_ " Mario recited as he wrote into the journal, " _while their study methods might not always work for you, they can still work together to help you find the study method that helps you learn best. With good friends, anypony can be a genius. After all, smart ponies are awesome_!"

"I agree," said Twilight before adding smugly, "I am pretty awesome!"

"Yes, yes you are, dear," said Mario with an eye roll before chuckling to himself.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was busy taking her exam in a room where a Wonderbolt cadet was just sitting at a teacher's desk reading a newspaper. Rainbow didn't need long before she finished her exam and slapped it onto the table. The cadet just gave her a blank look before he began skimming over her answers. Rainbow did her best to keep her cool composure, but the fact the cadet said nothing as he looked over her test made her anxiety reveal itself. Then the instructor put the test on the table with a poker face. Rainbow then landed, thinking she had failed the exam. But her sadness was soon turned to joy when the cadet stamped a star sticker on it that said:

100%

Rainbow had gotten a perfect score!

"Yeeeaah! Whoo!" said Rainbow excitedly as she grabbed her test paper and hovered into the air.

She was now in the Wonderbolt Reserves!

It was late afternoon when Rainbow arrived back at the Library and knocked loudly on the door. Twilight opened the door with Mario standing beside her.

"Hey, how did it go?" Twilight asked when Rainbow shoved her test papers into the alicorns' face.

"Check out who got a perfect score!" said Rainbow cockily, "Guess not only you eggheads can do that! Ha!" Twilight just rolled her eyes as Mario chuckled to himself.

"Well, congratulations Dashie," said Mario, "I'm sure Pinkie already found out and is planning your celebration party as we speak."

"Aw, you ruined the surprise!" Pinkie remarked as she randomly popped out of the bushes and gave the alicorn stallion a glare, but quickly smiled when she saw Rainbow, "Come to Sugarcube Corner when you're done here!" Pinkie then bounced away, Rainbow waited until Pinkie was gone before speaking again.

"I wanted to thank you two both for helping me," said Rainbow, "and for not letting me give up on my dream. I know I wouldn't have got this score without you guys."

"Well, that's what friends are for Dashie," said Mario, "Just like you've always got our backs. We've always got yours." Rainbow smiled.

"Glad I have such good friends," said Rainbow, "I hate it when I get so...upset..."

"Rainbow, it's nothing to be embarassed about," said Twilight, "My husband's a big sweetheart. If there's anypony you can cry with, it's him!" Rainbow chuckled.

"Yeah, he's really easy to do that with and I don't feel so...embarassed about it," said Rainbow, "I guess what I'm asking is..."

"I'm perfectly fine if you need to confide in my husband," said Twilight, "I just hope someday you'll know that you can open up with all of us. We are all here for you after all."

"She is right," said Mario, "We all love you, Dashie. We wouldn't judge you just because you're feeling insecure or starting crying around us." Rainbow sighed.

"I'll think about it," said Rainbow, "Maybe next time, I guess I could try confiding in you and Twilight. Maybe..." Mario and Twilight exchanged smiles.

"Well, we'll both be here when you need to talk," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Rainbow, "now come on! We've got a party to go to!" The alicorn couple chuckled as the three ponies headed to Sugarcube Corner.

Tonight was a night to celebrate as Rainbow took one more step closer to achieving her dream.

 **I apologize if Mario's study technique seemed a little...un-original. I may have been alot like Twilight back in the day in terms of studying, but the photographic memory technique was how I studied, even though it wasn't too time efficient because I have an issue being too detailed with facts and such...but hey, I graduated collage with a 3.6 so...it worked more or less.**

 **Plus kudos if you caught my joke regarding one the biggest flaws of recent Paper Mario games, which was the turn battle system. And I'll leave it up to you if you think Pinkie stopping Mario from "ponifying" the DK rap was a good idea or not!**

 **Next time: Welcome to Rainbow Falls! The town of real-estate trading! I'll be your host! Would you like to make a trade?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	91. Trade Ya!

Trade ya!

 _Pony's Log Number 422: Trading with each other can be fun, but one must take into account the consequences of doing so. They can even affect those we care about..._

The Mane seven were now riding a train toward Rainbow Falls. For today was a special day on the Equestrian calendar.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Pinkie...indoor voice please?" Mario groaned as he held his now throbbing head.

"Sorry, big brother," said Pinkie as the train pulled into the Rainbow Falls station, "I just so excited like...Yes! Best day ever! We're all going to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange!" Soon Applejack was busy loading up a wagon she had brought to carry their items for trading as Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity walked off the train.

"And not just going -," said Pinkie as she bounced out of the train and headed over to Twilight, who was using her magic to hold some books, "we're accompanying a prince and princess on an official royal duty!" Pinkie's shouting startled Twilight as Mario just hovered over to his wife with an annoyed look on his face.

"Please, it's not that big of a deal," said Twilight as she put her books into the box and Pinkie smiled behind her, "There always has to be a princess at the Exchange."

"Umm, if it's only a princess," said Mario as he landed and walked along side his wife, "then what am I supposed to do?"

"You're going to share the royal duty with me, sweetie," said Twilight as she lead the rest of the group through a tunnel to the grounds of the Trade Exchange, "Last year was Princess Cadance, this year it's me and my husband. It's just a formality. I'm sure none of the other ponies will even notice I'm here." It wasn't until Twilight turned around when she and Mario were taken by surprise as they saw some ponies cheering for them. They also took notice as the crowd set up a banner to welcome the royal couple to the Trade Exchange. Plus lots of confetti was falling from the sky.

"Wow, look over there, a princess!" said one pony.

"And the prince is here too," said a mare as some other mares and fillies squeed with glee.

"Oh, this is amazing!" shouted another pony. Mario and Twilight were left rather stunned from all the commotion as Applejack stood beside them.

"Could be wrong," said Applejack, "but I think they might've noticed." Twilight and Mario just laughed nervously while Applejack just smirked at them.

 _Hopefully all the hype about me and my wife will settle down...eventually..._ Mario thought to himself.

(Main Theme)

As the Mane seven began to head to the location where Twilight had wanted to set up a stand of her own, Fluttershy noticed a statue of a bunny impersonating cupid.

"Oh my goodness!" said Fluttershy as she admired the statue.

"You can say that again, Flutters," said Mario, "this place is a literal treasure trove of rare and exquisite goods and potpourri."

"You said it," said Rarity as she admired herself while wearing a pink hat that had a rose clipped on the brim, "The Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange is simply divine. You can get anything you want here!" Rarity then gave the pony holding the mirror for her the pink hat and got a brown fedora hat in exchange.

"If'n you got the goods to trade for it," said Applejack.

"But sometimes ponies might not be willing to make an exchange," Mario added, "But smart traders never give up!"

"You've been playing way too much Monopoly you know that," Fluttershy remarked. Mario snorted.

"This is coming from the pony who actually beat me the last time we played," Mario remarked as Fluttershy just stuck her tongue out at him. Mario stuck her tongue back at him before they continued on their way. Then Spike, holding what appeared to be a comic book in his claws, was just following the group when he suddenly tripped over a rock.

"Wha?" Spike grunted as he saw his comic fly into the air...and right toward a puddle of mud, "Nooo!" Fortunately for Spike, Twilight caught the comic before the comic could come close to the mud.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Spike as he grabbed the comic book, "Whew. On ding, nick or dent, and this Power Ponies comic book wouldn't be in perfect mint condition anymore. _And_ if you want to trade for a mint condition comic, you gotta _have_ a mint condition comic." Spike then walked away. But then some ponies took notice of the royal couple and started murmuring and staring at them. Twilight and Mario took notice as the former blushed, covered her face with her wings, and ran off. The rest of the group watched Twilight take off.

"Wait up, honey!" Mario called out as he went after her.

"I guess two ponies who are here on official prince and princess business had to have expected a little fussin'," Applejack remarked as they followed after the royal couple at a rather casual pace.

"It's not that we didn't expect it," said Mario, "but Twilight here isn't used to being the center of attention like this."

"And you are?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm a little more used to it," said Mario, "Hey, at least I'm not getting a big ego from it!"

"Oh you had to bring that up," Rainbow remarked annoyingly.

"But all we're supposed to do is settle disagreements over whether a trade is fair or not," said Twilight as the rest of the Mane seven reached the stand, "And since the rule is that a trade is fair as long as both ponies get what they want, there's never been a disagreement. So there's really no reason for anypony to treat me or my husband as anything special." Twilight then noticed that everypony wasn't looking at her but rather something behind her. Twilight tuned around to see a small little filly standing nearby.

"Hi there," said Mario gently.

"Hi!" said Twilight, "Can I help you?" The little filly then held up a picture of Twilight and smiled excitedly. Twilight just sighed annoying and autographed the picture. Then the filly held up a picture of Mario, which Mario signed as well. The little filly giggled happily before flying away.

"There's a pony here who's got a signed first edition of _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue_ , and _I'm_ gonna get it!" said Rainbow excitedly, "I've been able to get first editions of _all_ the Daring Do books, except this one! Nopony's ever put together a whole set, and I'm gonna be the first! If it hasn't been traded yet...It's the only one in all of Equestria!" Rainbow looked rather worried.

"Oh no!" said Fluttershy as she walked up to the blue Pegasus and showed her a whistle in the shape of a bear, "I'd really hate to see you disappointed. I did want to trade this bear call for a bird whistle, but getting that book seems so important to you, so if you need me to help you first..."

"Normally I'd say I don't need any help," said Rainbow, "but you're right. This _is_ really important. I've gotta get that book!" Rainbow then held Fluttershy by the side and the two Pegasi zoomed off as Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Mario waved her goodbye. Spike ran off to find the comic book trader.

"Well, I'm off to take a gander at some of the vintage stalls," said Applejack as she put a loaded sack on her back. Twilight then used her magic to grab the box loaded with books as Mario helped his wife stack them up.

"Did you say vintage?" said Rarity excitedly as she put on her own saddle bags on her back and went up to the orange pony, "Why, old and rare items are _so_ in style right now! I'm hoping to get a vintage item as well. I just hope I brought enough to trade."

"I know what you mean, Rarity," said Applejack but then she got an idea, "Hey! Why don't we pool our trade stashes?"

"Pool?" Rarity asked.

"That way," Applejack explained as she walked in front of Rarity, "if one of us finds somethin' real valuable she can't live without..." Rarity then gasped when she realized what Applejack was talking about.

"She'll definitely be able to get it!" said Rarity as she nuzzled the side of Applejack's head, "Who could say no to exchanging a single object for such a huge assortment of items? Oh yes! That is absolutely brilliant! I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Applejack."

"I feel the same way," said Applejack in agreement.

"Then let's go shopping!" Rarity said as the two ponies then took off. In the background, Spike had finally found the comic book trader. Back at Twilight's stand, the royal couple was busy setting up the books as Pinkie sat down nearby.

"Um, shouldn't your princeness and princessness be headed to the royal box seats?" Pinkie asked.

"I may be the princess on duty," said Twilight.

"And I may be the prince on duty," said Mario.

"But I don't think that means we have to sit up there all alone doing nothing," said Twilight, "Ever since I became a princess, Celestia's been sending me more books to read than ever."

"And I actually have to read them as well because there's no books on being an Alicorn prince," said Mario, "but many of the lessons and duties are the same to some degree."

"Either way, the Library is overflowing," said Twilight.

"I'll say," said Mario, "I got buried alive three times in just this last week because _somepony_ kept stacking the books too high." Mario sneaked a glare at his wife, who just smiled sheepishly.

"I love you," was all Twilight could say as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, dear," Mario replied, making Pinkie giggle.

"So I figured while we're here," Twilight continued to get the conversation back on track and then folded up the empty box and set it aside, "I might as well trade away some books we don't need anymore."

"Mm-hm!" said Pinkie.

"Honey, do you think you could...manage alone for a bit?" Mario asked, "I wanted to take a look around."

"On one condition," said Twilight.

"Yes dear?" Mario asked skeptically.

"Trade for something _you_ want for a change," Twilight said in exasperation, "It's not like I don't enjoy all those items you traded to give to me and all, but you never just get something you want. So I'm saying this now: Get something for yourself, promise?" Mario just sighed. Searching for something for Twilight always made shopping fun for him, but he knew he had to respect her decision.

"Okay," said Mario as he put his saddle bags into his back, "You'll send me a signal with our love magic if there's a dispute?"

"Of course," said Twilight.

"Alright then," said Mario as they exchanged a quick kiss, "I'll check back in an hour to see how you're doing." With that, Mario headed on his way as Twilight and Pinkie waved until he was out of sight.

It wasn't long before Rainbow and Fluttershy found the mare who had the book the blue Pegasus was looking for. Rainbow gasped excitedly.

"There it is!" Rainbow exclaimed, "The first edition of _Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue_! It hadn't been traded yet." Rainbow then hovered over to the book as Fluttershy hovered beside her. Rainbow wasted no time landing and getting into the trader's face, who name was Teddie Safari.

"Lucky for _you_ ," said Rainbow smugly to Teddie Safari, "because I've brought my most valuable possession to trade for it. My lucky horseshoe!" Teddie Safari just looked at the horseshoe.

"I don't want it," she said bluntly and shoved the horseshoe back to Rainbow.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed with her jaw dropping twice, stunned at her offer being rejected.

"It's just a rusty old horseshoe," said Teddie Safari, "That's not worth anything to me." Rainbow gave the trader a pouty face.

"But, but how is Rainbow Dash going to get the book she really wants?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, she's not," Teddie Safari answered bluntly. Rainbow sighed and fall into her back as Fluttershy watched her supposedly faint.

"Unless..." said Teddie Safari, which made Rainbow shoot up anxiously, "she can get me _that_." She then pointed toward another tent that had a two headed dog creature roped to a wooden pole. It was currently doing tug of war with the pony in charge of the tent. Rainbow looked shocked.

"Aww, an Orthros!" said Fluttershy, "How cute!" As she said that, one head broke a bone in half with just it's teeth and both heads smiled at them deviously. Rainbow was horrified.

"The pony running the ancient beasts stall doesn't want anything I got," said Teddie Safari, "But if _you_ can get me the Orthros, I'll trade you the book for it."

"You got it!" said Rainbow excited before turning to Fluttershy as she waved Teddie Safari goodbye with her wing, "I don't know how, but somehow, we're gonna get that Orthros." The two Pegasi then headed on their way.

Elsewhere, Rarity was just looking around when her eye saw something and smiled. Applejack was also looking around the area when she saw something and smiled as well. The two ponies then rushed up to each other.

"Oh, Applejack," said Rarity excitedly, "I am _so_ glad I found you."

"Me too!" said Applejack in the same tone, "You're not gonna believe it!"

"I found a super valuable vintage item I just have to have, and all its gonna cost is all our stuff!" they said excitedly at the same time, but then froze when they realized what the other had said.

"Uh-oh," they squeaked as each pony bit their lower lip. Not too far away, Mario was checking out all the tents. He was having a hard time finding something worthwhile for himself. It didn't help that whenever the trade ponies saw him, they would put on over the top smiles and try to offer him their items. Mario just glanced quickly to avoid drawing any attention to himself and soon sighed.

"Why is it that every time I can buy something," said Mario to himself, "I can't decide what I want or can't decide on anything I could buy?" Mario just kept walking about when he suddenly froze when he heard a tune coming from a short distance away. It was a rather peaceful tune too. Mario quickly followed the tune until he approached a music tent that had a sea shell music box. It was this music box that was playing the tune that caught his ears.

"Now why does that tune..." Mario then gasped as his eyes shrunk.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a stormy night at Canterlot Castle as thunder and lightning raged in the sky. Young Mario was crying in his bed since the thunder and lightning was scaring him. It was then the lightning clashed loudly once again._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Young Mario screamed and cried harder. It wasn't long after Young Cadance appeared._

 _"What's wrong little brother?" Young Cadance asked softly._

 _"I don't like thunder storms," Young Mario sobbed, "The lightning is always so..."_

 _KA-BOOM!_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Young Mario screamed and hid under his blanket. Young Cadance used her magic to pull the blanket off of Mario and set him down so he was lying on his pillow, still trembling fearfully. Young Cadance began to stroke his mane and began humming a very gentle but sweet tune. Young Mario sniffled as he listened to the tune. He found that as he listened to the tune that his nerves began to settle and his body stopped trembling. The tune had no words to it, but Mario didn't care. He felt much better listening to Young Cadance hum her little tune._

 _"What kind of tune is that?" Young Mario asked, "I've never heard it before."_

 _"It's something I came up with," said Young Cadance, "Feeling better, sweetie?"_

 _"Uh-huh," said Young Mario timidly as the thunder clashed again, but Young Mario only flinched and Young Cadance began to hum to tune again, which not only helped Young Mario relax, but also fall happily asleep. Soon other memories were seen when Young Cadance would hum the tune as they spent time together and when it was his bed time. Eventually they were both humming the tune together as they took a walk down the streets of Canterlot or spending time in the park._

 _End Flashback_

Mario hummed contently as a smile appeared on his face and the music box stopped playing.

"I have not heard that tune in years," said Mario.

"I see your interested in that music box," said a mare named Rare Tunes, "This music box contains a rare song from the Crystal Empire Princess herself. Only twelve of these were ever made and I happen to own one of them!" Mario was surprised, wondering when Cadance ever recorded that song, but shook the question off.

"If the music box is so rare," said Mario, "Then why is it up for a trade?"

"As rare as this music box is," said Rare Tunes, "I've grown tired of hearing the tune all the time. There's just something about it that doesn't make me find it worth holding into anymore." Mario smiled eagerly.

"But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give it up easily," said Rare Tunes sternly, "I _know_ who you are Prince Mario. If you want that music box, you better have something _really, really_ good to trade for it. And I don't except autographs!" Mario snorted.

"I'm not conceded thank you very much," said Mario indignantly, "But I do have some rare gems of my own to trade. So let me see..." Mario set his magic saddle bag down and began digging inside of it for the items he was willing to trade. It was then Applejack lead Rarity toward another tent of some vintage items.

"So, where is this valuable vintage item you want to trade everything we have for?" Rarity asked as they stood before a table with various items.

"There!" Applejack replied as she pointed to a very old and rusty tin plate.

"Where?" Rarity asked, supposedly having a hard time "seeing" the vintage item Applejack was talking about.

"Right there!" said Applejack again. Rarity then noticed the item Applejack was pointing at.

"But...that's a dented old pie tin," said Rarity.

"A dented _vintage_ pie tin," said Applejack, "The metal they used to fashion this one helps cook pies up to five seconds faster! They don't make 'em like this anymore!" Applejack then shoved the tin into Rarity's face, making her recoil at it.

"I'm so glad you showed that to me darling..." said Rarity with an over the top tone as she used her magic to forcefully set the pie tin back on the table and knocking over several items on it.

"...Because once you see what I've found," Rarity continued as she had Applejack reluctantly follow her, "you won't want to waste our trade good on _that_." Rarity giggled to herself as she brought Applejack to another tent.

"Just look at this _gorgeous_ vintage brooch," said Rarity as she showed Applejack a gold broach that had emeralds and red rubies on it, "It's one of a kind!" Applejack just narrowed her eyes as she examined the broach.

"It's look _exactly_ like the one you're already wearin'," said Applejack bluntly as she lifted a part of Rarity's mane to show a broach that did look exactly like the one on display on the marshmallow mare's saddle bags.

"Well, yes, they may _look_ the same," said Rarity, "But _I_ know it's older, and that's what makes it more divine!"

"But that doesn't make a lick of sense!" Applejack protested, "Why, I'd wage if I switched them up, you wouldn't even know the difference!"

"Oh, don't be silly, of course I would!" said Rarity smugly. Applejack just raised an eyebrow and glared at her. Applejack then placed both broaches onto a nearby table and used both her fore-hooves to shuffle to two broached about very quickly.

"So which is the _vintage_ one?" Applejack asked.

"That one, of course," said Rarity as she pointed to the broach at the right.

"Hah, you're bluffin'!" Applejack retorted.

"Am I?" Rarity asked confidently, "How can you tell?"

"Well...because..." said Applejack as she looked at the broaches and grunted angrily, "I can't, 'cause the one you wanna waste our whole stash on is _exactly_ the same as the one you already got! There's no way anypony would notice the difference!" Applejack then walked off as Rarity put her broach back onto her saddle bags.

"I'd say it's a lot more likely they'd notice _that_ then some dented tin that cooked a pie a whole _two seconds_ ," Rarity retorted, hitting a nerve with the orange pony as Applejack stopped walking and gasped silently.

"It's _five_ seconds faster!" Applejack snapped as she got into Rarity's face. The two ponies then growled at each other.

As Applejack and Rarity stared each other down, Fluttershy and Rainbow were heading to the ancient beasts tent. The Orthros was growled as he chewed a metal chain in half. Rainbow stopped approaching the creature and gulped. Ironically, it was Fluttershy who walked up to the Orthros with a confident and calm smile on her face. The Orthros barked at Fluttershy, making her mane fly about, but Fluttershy was completely unphased. She then put a fore-hoof under his chin and rubbed, making both heads smile and drool happily. Rainbow was amazed.

"Yes, such a good two-headed boy," said Fluttershy sweetly as she used her other fore-hoof to run the top of one of the heads, "Yes, you are!" The Orthros just made some happy noises in reply as he lay on his back. Then Fluttershy began to rub his belly, making his hind legs kick impulsively.

"Stop that!" shouted a pony named Cratus, who was in charge of the ancient beasts tent, as he shouted at some creatures inside the tent, "Don't you start now, too!" He then exited the tent as Fluttershy stopped petting the Orthros and headed over to Rainbow.

"Okay, I can see you're busy," said Rainbow to Cratus, "so I'll give it to you straight. I need to trade this horseshoe for... _that_!" Rainbow then pointed to the Orthros.

"Nope," said Cratus, plain and simple.

"Aww," Rainbow groaned as she and Fluttershy looked disappointed.

"Down boy!" Cratus yelled at the Orthros as he started chewing on the stick that had a lamp at the end of it, "Watch out for the lamp!" Then lantern them flew off and broke when it hit the ground a short distance away.

"Well, I could use another lamp," said Cratus as he inspected the damage. Rainbow smiled excitedly. It wasn't long before they arrived at a tent where a pony was offering lamps for trade...that looked like Discord.

"A whole stand filled with _Discord-shaped lamps_?" Rainbow said in disbelief, "Seriously?!" Fluttershy just smiled.

"They really do have _everything_ at the Traders Exchange," said Fluttershy, "I wonder if I should think about getting one."

"Do you really think Shenran is gonna let you have _that_ in your house?" Rainbow remarked.

"He knows Discord will be a regular visitor to what will become our home," said Fluttershy, "and he knows that I want him and Discord to be friends. He loves me enough to do that." Rainbow just rolled her eyes annoyingly as she walked up to the pony in charge of the tent.

"Will you trade a lamp for my horseshoe so I can trade it for an Orthros and get my book?" Rainbow asked.

"No," said the pony, whose name was Stellar Eclipse. Rainbow bit her lower lip before giving him a shocked look. Fluttershy gave him a sad look.

"But I'd trade it for an antique chicken," Stellar Eclipse offered.

"Great!" said Rainbow as she and Fluttershy smiled and then froze for a moment, "What's an _antique_ chicken?" Soon the two Pegasi had found a tent where a pony was selling the very item Stellar Eclipse wanted. The pony in charge was named Match Game. (Who apparently had a brother named Gene Rayburn. Just kidding, vintage game show joke.)

"Oh I got all kinds of antique chicken statues," said Match Game, "I got blue hens, speckled grays, your-" Rainbow and Fluttershy were stunned at first before the former quickly lost patience.

"Okay, cool!" Rainbow interrupted hastily, "So will you trade one for a horseshoe so I can trade it for a lamp and then trade it for an Orthros so I can get my book?" Rainbow bit her lower lip anxiously as she waited for an answer.

"Well, lemme think..." said Match Game as he pondered a bit before answering: "Uh, no."

"Aww," Fluttershy and Rainbow groaned together and turned to leave.

"But I'd gladly trade one of my chickens for a crystal chalice," Match Game offered, perking up the two Pegasi's spirits. Rainbow flew at high speed toward a tent that sold various crystal chalices and landed completely out of breath.

"Hold on a sec," Rainbow panted as she recovered and inhaled deeply, "We need a crystal chalice to trade for a chicken to trade for a lamp to trade for an Orthros. So what are you willing to trade for it?" Fluttershy then arrived as Rainbow was talking. The trader pony, whose name was Amethyst Gleam opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm guessing it's gotta be some crazy thing _way_ across the Exchange," said Rainbow sadly as she walked away.

"Actually," said Amethyst Gleam, "I could use a slightly rusty old horseshoe."

"Yeah, like where am I gonna find-" Rainbow then realized what the pony had said, "wait, I've got one of those!" Rainbow then gave the pony her horseshoe and received a blue crystal chalice.

"Now that we've got the chalice, this is gonna be a cinch!" said Rainbow excitedly.

"Do you really think so?" Fluttershy asked.

"All we gotta do is bring this thing to the chicken stand," said Rainbow as she went to collect the chalice, "and we are-"

SMASH!

Rainbow had barely put her fore-hooves on the crystal chalice when it suddenly shattered to pieces.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow and Fluttershy screamed.

"OH COME ON!" Mario bellowed in frustration from another part of the Exchange, "This is a gold record of Sapphire Shores greatest hits! Autographed by Sapphire Shores herself! Do you know how many of these exist? Only one! That's a fair trade for the music box!"

"But it's not something I want," said Rare Tune snootily, "So no deal!" Mario growled at her irritably. He had been offering various rare items to her and she turned them all down, even a rare golden mushroom that was hand crafted out of solid gold ore. Mario then did his breathing technique to calm himself down.

"Okay then," said Mario, "Then how about you tell me what you would want in exchange for the music box."

"You're hoof in marriage," said Rare Tunes smugly.

"Very Funny!" Mario snapped, "You know that I'm already married."

"Then I guess you're out of luck," said Rare Tunes with a chuckle. Mario just huffed but then got an idea.

"I'll be back," said Mario as he flew off to find Twilight for some advice.

Back at Twilight's stand, she was currently negotiating a deal with a little filly Pegasus for her books.

"You want me to trade _all_ of my books for a broken pen?" Twilight asked the little filly, who nodded with a cute smile on her face. Twilight just rolled her eyes lightly, "Alright, fine. You got yourself a deal." Twilight and the filly went for a hoof exchange.

"STOP!" Pinkie shouted as she got between the two ponies and got into Twilight's face, "What are you doing?!"

"I _was_ trying to get rid of all the books I don't need anymore," said Twilight as she looked at her books.

"For _that_?" said Pinkie as she pointed at the broken pen and the filly gave the pink pony a glare, "Do you _reaaaaally_ want that?"

"Well, not really," said Twilight, "but I'm running out of library space, so-"

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" said Pinkie as she jumped into the foreground before zipping around Twilight and jumping onto her, "I can't believe that almost happened! But luckily, it didn't happen thanks to me." Twilight just glared at Pinkie annoyingly.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"According to the rules of the Exchange," said Pinkie as she pulled down a scroll with the rules on it from the air and then grabbed Twilight by the face as the purple alicorn rolled her eyes at her, "a trade is only fair if both ponies end up with something they want. You can't break the rules! Did anypony see you do it? I don't think anypony saw!" Twilight then ribbed her sore cheeks as Pinkie scouted around. She then noticed the little filly with her broken pen and raised a fore-hoof to say she saw what happened.

"But _you're_ not gonna say anything, are _you_?!" Pinkie asked as she got into the little filly's face, but then smiled, "Haha, I'm just kidding!" But then sternly added, " _Or am I_?!" and then added casually, "Sometimes I can't even tell!" Pinkie just laughed, but the poor filly was so disturbed that she ran for her life, leaving the broken pen behind.

"Y'know," said Twilight with a smirk as she walked up to Pinkie, "if you want to go check out the rest of the Exchange and trade whatever you brought."

"Nope, I just came to pony-watch," Pinkie replied quickly, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you make a mistake like that again!" Pinkie then put on a strawboater hat, a blue necktie, and a mustache before she stood before a podium. Twilight's jaw was left slightly opened until Pinkie closed it herself.

"Hey, everypony, step right up! Do not walk!" Pinkie advertised at Twilight's expense, " _Gallop_ over here for your chance to trade for authentic, one-of-a-kind, official princess merchandise!" Several ponies gathered around the podium as Twilight just groaned to herself. It was then Mario arrived.

"What's going on here?" Mario asked.

"Ugh, Pinkie wants to help me trade my merchandise," Twilight remarked annoyingly. Mario then smirked.

"Hey, Pinkie!" Mario shouted, "I could use your-"

"Sorry, busy right now!" Pinkie shouted back.

"UGH!" Twilight and Mario groaned together.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," said Mario, "Umm, do you mind if I look at our book stash? I wanna see if there's anything I can use for trading."

"Did you find something?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," said Mario, "but the pony is being very...ugh...difficult. I need some new trading material."

"You can check the books of you want," said Twilight, "assuming Pinkie will let you." Mario just looked rather downcast as he sat down.

"What did you find, sweetie?" Twilight asked curiously.

"A rare music box," said Mario, "it plays this lullaby that Cadance used to sing to me when I was a foal." Twilight gasped.

"It is the one that goes like this?" Twilight asked eagerly as she hummed a few bars and Mario nodded with a smile.

"Too bad the pony who has it doesn't want nothing I have to trade," said Mario sadly. Twilight pondered and then got an idea. She then went behind the shelter and pulled out a book and autographed the cover.

"This was one of my favorite books to read when I was a filly," said Twilight, "Tell the trader that and hopefully she'll be interested in it as...ugh...Princess merchandise." Mario kissed her cheek.

"Thanks honey," said Mario as he put the book in his saddle bags and flew back to the music stand. As Mario flew high into the sky, down below, Rainbow and Fluttershy were busy using glue and tape to repair the crystal chalice. Fluttershy then added some glue as Rainbow secured the last piece to complete the repair.

"Well, that took forever," said Rainbow, her mane covered in glue and pieces of tape.

"I just hope it looks okay," said Fluttershy. They returned to the antique chicken stand where Rainbow carefully handed the repaired crystal chalice to Match Game, who carefully examined it.

"This is perfect!" said Match Game as he took a hammer and smashed it. Rainbow and Fluttershy gasped.

"Perfect for the broken chalice mosaic I'm making," said Match Game as he showed them his nearly complete artwork, "Alright, what kind of antique chicken do you want? I've got speckled, brown, gray..." Match Game continued to babble when Rainbow realized something.

"Oh no!" said Rainbow, "The pony we're supposed to trade the chicken statue to didn't tell us what kind he wanted! Okay, look, I'm fast. I'll fly over to the lamp stand and find out what kind of chicken he wants. Just don't let anypony trade for _any_ chicken while I'm gone, okay?"

"Um, well, okay!" said Fluttershy rather hesitantly, "Um, I can do that, I think." Rainbow then took off. She had barely been gone for a second when a stallion named Coco Crusoe appeared at the stand.

"Um, well, maybe you shouldn't get one of those?" Fluttershy suggested meekly, before getting stared down by both the stallion and Match Game, "You know...unless you really want to..." Fluttershy then squatted to the ground and crawled away. Rainbow had seen everything and groaned irritably. Coco Crusoe began to examine the wares when Rainbow appeared in front of him.

"Beat it!" Rainbow snapped, making the stallion take off as Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly, "You go. I'll stay here." Fluttershy nodded and quickly took off into the sky. As she flew across the sky, down below her, Applejack and Rarity were sitting with her backs to each other and their fore-hooves crossed. Their bags loaded with stuff was between them.

"Well, since we can't both get what we want," said Rarity with a huff and pushed the bags closer to Applejack, "I will be the better friend. You take our trade goods and get what you want."

"I'm an amazin' friend!" said Applejack and pushes the bags back to Rarity, "So even though it's for somethin' that doesn't seem valuable at all, _you_ take the stash."

"How dare you let me get what I want," Rarity retorted and shoved the bags back toward Applejack, up in the sky, Fluttershy was flying back to the antique chicken stand, "What kind of friend do you think I am? You are going to get what you want!"

"No, you are!" Applejack protested and pushed the bags back to Rarity.

"No, you are!" Rarity protested and pushed the bags back to Applejack and they repeated this several times over. Above them, Fluttershy and Rainbow had the right antique chicken (and lucky it didn't break on them) and were heading to the lamp stand.

The two Pegasi then flew above Mario, as he was waiting anxiously to see if Rare Tune was interested in the autographed princess merchandise.

"Very interesting," said Rare Tune as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Yes?" said Mario hopefully.

"And I would like to have _some_ sort of Princess memorabilia," said Rare Tune.

"So...do we have a deal?" Mario asked with a smile on his face. Rare tune smiled back.

"We totally..." said Rare Tune with a long pause, "do NOT have a deal!"

PLOP!

Mario then did a comedic plop on the ground before he got up and he groaned loudly and his eyes flooded with tears.

"Why do you want this thing so badly anyway?" Rare Tune asked in snobbish fashion, "Trying to impress your wife or something?" Mario sniffled.

"Cadance was my foalsitter and my friend," Mario replied sadly as he tucked Twilight's book into his saddle bags, "She used to hum that song to me to help me sleep at night, especially during thunderstorms or after having nightmares." Rare Tune blinked and then laughed. Mario just glared at her bitterly. Rare Tune stopped laughing then.

"Wait, you're serious?" Rare Tune asked.

"Do I look like I would make that up?" Mario snapped.

"Oh boo-hoo!" said Rare Tune indignantly, "You're still not getting this music box! You don't have nothing worth trading it for that I want."

"Assuming my hoof in marriage is the _only_ thing you want," said Mario bitterly.

"I was just kidding," said Rare Tune dismissively, "the trouble is that nopony can find what I want so why bother asking?"

"Try me!" Mario demanded.

"No, I said nopony has it," said Rare Tune.

"Just ask me!" Mario said sternly.

"Why bother..."

" _Ask me_!" Mario yelled.

" _No!_ " Rare Tune yelled back, "You're not getting this music box. I don't care if it means something special to you. Go cry a river someplace else!" Mario just panted a bit before just sighing in defeat and flew away. Rare Tune just watched him disappear with an eye roll, but then suddenly felt a little guilty herself.

Back to Rainbow and Fluttershy, the two Pegasi arrived at the lamp stand.

"Hello!" said Rainbow as her fore-hoof tapped the table impatiently, "We got the kind of chicken you asked for? Hello? Where's the pony running this joint?" Fluttershy then walked over and saw a sign posted on one of the tent poles.

"On break?!" Rainbow read aloud and groaned loudly, making Fluttershy flinch. Rainbow then grabbed the yellow Pegasus and carried her off.

Back at Twilight's stand, several ponies were gathered around the podium as Pinkie was advertising Twilight's books.

"These books made Twilight the princess she is," said Pinkie, "before that, she was nothing - a big, fat zero!"

"Hey!" Twilight retorted, clearly offended.

"That's not true Pinkie!" said Mario since he had arrived as Pinkie said that and added quietly, "I was the big, fat zero..."

"Mario!" Twilight exclaimed, shocked and hurt, "why would you say that?!" Mario just sighed and looked away sadly.

"Then she read these books and voila! Princess!" Pinkie continued as she removed her straw hat and had a crown on her head, "So who wants to start the bidding?" The crowd cheered excitedly as several ponies started holding up items for bidding. It was then Twilight got up on the podium beside Pinkie.

"Uh, just a moment please!" said Twilight to the crowd before turning to Pinkie, "I appreciate your help and all, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this. Nopony should trade for my books just because I'm a princess, or because Mario is a prince. We're not better than anypony else!" The crowd looked at her with blank and stunned looks.

"I _know_ you're not better than everypony! Just leave this to me!" Pinkie said in a hushed tone before shoving Twilight off the podium, "Did I mention that _Princess Twilight and Prince Mario_ got these books from _Princess Celestia_?"

"Whoa, wait," said Fleur De Verre, "you don't mean-"

"Oh, that's right," said Pinkie as she added another crown on top of the first one, "Double princess!" The crowd began to chatter excitedly as Mario helped Twilight to her hooves. Twilight just cringed and face-hoofed herself, but then remembered what Mario had said and the fact he was looking very glum.

"No luck with the music box?" Twilight asked gently. Mario shook his head and sighed.

"She was determined not to give it to me," said Mario, "I was too drained to try again and look around for something else." Twilight nuzzled his cheek and kissed it afterward.

"Don't let it get you down okay," said Twilight gently, "Soon the Trade Exchange will be over and we can go home and have a little date together. Okay?" Mario smiled and gave her a cheek kiss.

"And don't say you're a zero okay," Twilight told him before adding quietly to herself, "I don't even understand why you would even say that..."

"Nopony does..." Mario whispered softly to himself, but that issue was another story.

A little later, Fluttershy and Rainbow landed near a food vender that had a long line of ponies waiting to get something to eat. Fluttershy then saw Stellar Eclipse waiting in line and the two Pegasi quickly hovered over to him.

"Look, I know it's your break and all," said Rainbow to Stellar Eclipse, making him take a step back, "but you've gotta open your stand so we can trade you for a lamp!" Stellar Eclipse's initial reply was his stomach growling.

"Sorry, girls," said Stellar Eclipse, "Been trading all day. My belly's tellin' me it's time to eat an oatburger."

"Oh, come on, please?" said Rainbow giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Pretty pretty please?" Fluttershy asked with her own puppy dog pout.

"Sorry," said Stellar Eclipse, "belly says "no"."

"But the Exchange ends at sundown!" Rainbow protested as she pointed to the sun that was already showing that it was late afternoon. Behind the blue Pegasus was Spike, who was still trying to get a trade with the comic book vendor.

"No!" said Stellar Eclipse sternly. Rainbow glared at him while Fluttershy looked disappointed. Rainbow then looked at the food stand for a moment.

"I've got an idea," said Rainbow as she and Fluttershy headed over to the stand. The pony in charge of the food vender had just handed a pony a greasy brown bag with their oatburger. Another pony dropped their bits on the counter and opened their mouth when a bag with an oatburger inside landed in their mouth.

"Next!" shouted Rainbow as the cook pony was left stunned. He turned to see Rainbow and Fluttershy busily helping to make the burgers. Fluttershy cooked the oat patties before tossing them to Rainbow, who caught them in the buns and tossed them into a brown bag. Then bucked the bag at the costumer, who caught it with their mouth and walked away.

"Next!" shouted Rainbow once a pony got their bag, "Next! Next! Next!"

Soon Stellar Eclipse had his food and their trade was made, along with the trade with Cratus for the Orthros. The two ponies were straining as they tried to get the Orthros to follow them to Teddie Safari's tent as quickly as possible.

"We're home free," said Rainbow until the Orthros knocked her down and covered her in slobber.

"As long as this thing doesn't drown us in slobber," Rainbow remarked as Fluttershy walked up to the Orthros and rubbed the chins of both heads.

"Oh, he's just an affectionate little two-headed fellow," said Fluttershy, "Aren't you, little boy?" While the Orthros was happy and licked Fluttershy in reply, it also meant extra slobber all over Rainbow's head and mane. As they pulled the Orthros along in the background, Rarity and Applejack were still fighting and shoving the bags back and forth between them.

"No _I_ insist," said Applejack angrily, "You got fetch what you want, 'cause that's the kind of tried and true friend I am."

"Well! I am way too generous to let you out-friend me like that!" Rarity said angrily before they were staring each other down again. Until a magic glow pulled them both apart. They both turned to see Mario, who had decided to take a small walk, glaring at the two of them.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

" **QUIET**!" Mario bellowed sternly, making them flinch, "It's clear as day that pooling your stuff and convincing each other to use it to get what they want isn't working. Maybe it would be best if you two just take your own stuff and go trade on your own!" The two ponies glared but then glared at each other.

"Fine!" they both snapped, grabbing their own stuff and walked away with their noses in the air in different directions. Mario just sighed before heading back to Twilight and Pinkie.

Fluttershy and Rainbow were slowly but surely heading over to Teddie Safari's tent. A little too slow for Rainbow's liking, especially once she saw up ahead that the trader was packing up.

"We gotta hurry!" said Rainbow, but then things got more complicated as a huge crowd of ponies started walking perpendicular to them. Rainbow tried to find a way to get through, but the ponies were too close together.

"We're never gonna get to the Daring Do stand through this crowd in time!" said Rainbow as she face-hoofed herself. Fluttershy looked sad for a moment, but then got an idea as she pulled out her bear call and blew it. The loud roar scared off the crowd of ponies, and it even sent Teddie Safari ducking for cover.

"Come on!" said Rainbow as she pulled the Orthros so hard that Fluttershy, who had been holding the leash and the bear call, was startled and she dropped her bear call.

"My bear call!" Fluttershy cried out as she tried to go back and grab it, but Rainbow and the Orthros prevented her from trying to do so.

"We gotta go!" Rainbow yelled. It was debatable if she even knew Fluttershy had even dropped her bear call.

"Of course," Fluttershy conceded sadly as the bear call was lost in the crowd of ponies behind them, "It's just a bear call. There's nothing I could have traded it for that's more valuable to me then you. Maybe I can ask Shenran to get me what I wanted for a wedding present." Fluttershy then looked down at her necklace, which she had been wearing ever since Shenran had given it to her and smiled. She had also gotten used to thinking about him without breaking down into tears. Well...not completely, a tear left her eye as she looked at the pendant, but she was at least able to keep her composure. She didn't have much time to think about her fiancé when they arrived at the Daring Do tent, Teddie Safari cringed fearfully at the sight of the Orthros.

"Okay, the Exchange is almost over," said Rainbow, "but we did it, we traded crystal chalice for an antique chicken..."

"...and the chicken for a lamp..." Fluttershy added.

"And the lamp for an Orthros," Rainbow continued, "just like you asked." The Orthros then barked in reply.

"So there you go!" said Rainbow excitedly, "Now where's my book?"

"Yeah, you know, the thing is..." Teddie Safari said hesitantly, "I don't really want an Orthros anymore." Rainbow's eyes widened as her smile froze in place, which was a clear sign she went into shock.

"But...what do we do now?" Fluttershy asked as Rainbow groaned, her eyes got all swirly and she passed out.

(lose a life fanfare)

Surprisingly, Rainbow didn't need a green and white mushroom to be revived. All the Orthros had to do was drip slobber on her face this time around.

"Oh goodness, oh goodness," said Fluttershy worried, especially since she hadn't bothered to carry a green and white mushroom with her this time around. Rainbow soon came back to her senses and realized her face was covered in slobber.

"Argh! Ugh..." Rainbow grunted irritably as she woke up.

"Good boy!" said Fluttershy as Rainbow glared at the creature before glaring at Teddie Safari, who was still looking at the Orthros nervously.

"Hey!" said Rainbow angrily, "You said you wanted an Orthros!"

"I've been watching that thing over at the ancient beasts booth," Teddie Safari said fearfully, "It's crazy! I don't want one in my house!" The Orthros growled at her, clearly offended.

"There, there, that's a good Orthros," said Fluttershy, comforting the creature and used a napkin to wipe off one chin, "You just have to know how to train them. With a little patient training and a big slobber mop, they can be a wonderful household pet." The Orthros walked up to Teddie Safari, who flinched at first, but began to laugh as the creature licked her.

"All right, all right," said Teddie Safari, "I'll trade you." She then held the book in the air.

"Yes!" said Rainbow excitedly and started to drool with anticipation.

"If _she_ comes and stays with us in Manhattan until it's trained!" Teddie Safari added as she pointed at the yellow Pegasus.

"Gosh, training an Orthros takes a long time," said Fluttershy, "I'll probably be gone from Ponyville for...I don't know how many moons! Plus I would have to tell Shenran to postpone our wedding plans...and I've already been waiting so long to be married to him..." Fluttershy then got a loving nuzzle from the Orthros as she noticed Rainbow just starting eagerly at the book.

"But...if that's is what you really want..." said Fluttershy to Rainbow, but the blue Pegasus hadn't been listening.

"So we got a fair deal?" Teddie Safari proposed.

"Of _course_ it's a deal!" said Rainbow as she snatched the book and flew into the air excitedly, "Yeah-eah, woo!" She then gave a happy squee as she opened it and flipped through the pages.

"I did it! I did it!" said Rainbow, "Fluttershy can you believe it?" Rainbow didn't get an answer and then looked down below to see Teddie Safari leaving the ground with Fluttershy and the Orthros. She then remembered what _exactly_ she had traded to get her book.

"Oh no!" said Rainbow in devastation, "What did I do?!" She then remembered the fact that Fluttershy was engaged and cringed, "EEEP! Shenran's gonna kill me..."

Just a short distance away, Pinkie was still trying to advertise Twilight's book. Mario was just sitting against the stand, waiting for the sun to set so they could leave.

"Who's got something valuable enough to trade for _Princess_ Twilight's _Princess_ books that she got from _Princess_ Celestia? Did I say "princess"?" Pinkie proposed.

"Oh give it a rest," Mario remarked irritably with an eye roll.

"Over here, over here!" shouted Minuette as she held up a nicely sized pink gem.

"Oooh!" said Mario excitedly, "I could make Twilight a nice broach necklace with something like that!"

"Oh, come on!" said Pinkie, making Mario groan since he knew the chance of getting that pink gem were now gone. She then jumped on Twilight, who glared at her annoyingly, "These are the books the princess would sit up all night, with nothing to read by but the light of her own horn!" It was then another pony held up some weird looking green object that had a face on it.

"Ooh, now that looks fun - but not fun enough!" said Pinkie as she held a book to her chest, "these are the books that made Twilight the princess she is! So who's got what it takes to trade for them?" Twilight then smiled when she heard that. The crowd just looked rather stunned.

"Well, when you put it like that..." said a pony before the rest of the crowd just walked away feeling disappointed and no longer interested in trading.

"Wait, stop, come back!" said Pinkie, "Uh, these books aren't that great..." Pinkie giggled nervously, realizing her efforts to "help" Twilight had failed. She was surprised to see Twilight was smiling.

"Oh, yes they are," said Twilight.

"But I thought you wanted to get rid of them!" Pinkie remarked.

"None of those ponies had anything valuable enough to trade for my books," said Twilight, "Not because these books belong to a princess, and prince, but because they helped make _us_ who we are. Just like you said." Twilight then used her magic to hold up several different books.

"This was the one I was absorbed in the day Spike decided he owed Applejack a life debt," said Twilight. Mario then held up another book.

"This is the book I was reading when Rainbow Dash and I had our first one-on-one chat with each other," said Mario, "and this book was the one I was reading when Gilda was being mean to you."

"And this one reminds me of the day I got it - which was the day I met you," said Twilight to Pinkie before picking up another book, "I can't believe I was actually going to trade _this_ book away!"

"What's so special about that book?" Mario asked curiously. Twilight hugged it with a fore-leg.

"When we first started dating," said Twilight, "I would spend countless nights trying to read through this book, but I was always distracted because I kept thinking about you. Soon I began to just have the book open, but I kept asking why all I could think about was you." She then turned some pages to show a page of the book that had some wet stains on it, "This was the very page was on when I realized I had fallen in love with you." She then showed a few more pages with wet stains on them as well, "And these are all the pages I spent trying to read but ended up crying because I couldn't find the courage to tell you, which sounds so dumb when I think about it. Confessing my feelings to you was the best decision I ever made in my life. It makes me so happy to know that I'm your wife and that I get to spend the rest of my life with you!" Mario let a few tears leave his eyes before they shared a loving hug with each other. Pinkie just watched and smiled at the two.

"We may never need to read these again," said Twilight to Pinkie, "but that doesn't mean they don't have value. I realize that now, thanks to you, Pinkie."

"I told you I'd take care of everything!" said Pinkie.

"Well, I'm glad at least you get to go home happy, dear," said Mario.

"Aw, no good trades big brother?" Pinkie asked as Mario shook his head, "want my help?" Mario was about to say no when he chuckled.

"You know what, why not?" said Mario, "Nothing I did was working...UGH!" Mario and Twilight were given the shock of their lives when Rainbow slammed into them.

"Twilight! Mario!" Rainbow said in desperation, "I need you to say a trade wasn't fair! Fast!" Twilight cringed as Mario looked worried.

"Just let me take care of this dispute first," Mario said to Pinkie.

Soon, Twilight and Mario were sitting in their booth wearing their crowns on their heads as they listened to both sides of the dispute. Several other ponies had come to watch and see how things would unfold.

"We've heard what you both have to say," said Twilight, "and I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but my hooves are tied. You said it was a fair trade."

"Maybe next time, you'll think more carefully about the terms of a trade before accepting it," said Mario, "But Miss Safari did ask if you thought it was a fair trade and you accepted the terms, even if it meant trading Fluttershy, who was willing to be traded despite the fact she's engaged to be married."

"Wait! Your engaged?" Teddie Safari asked the yellow Pegasus.

"That's why I am wearing this necklace," said Fluttershy as she showed the pony the broach.

"Yeah, I said it, but I was wrong!" said Rainbow, "I did want that book, a lot. I said I wanted it more than anything in all of Equestria. But there's nothing that's worth as much to me as a friend. I might have forgotten that for a little bit, but it's true. Which means there's no way this trade can be fair!" Teddie Safari looked indignant as Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh come on, that's..." Teddie Safari retorted but then softened as she shed a few tears, "the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Okay, the trade's off." Rainbow handed the book back to Teddie Safari before tackling Fluttershy to the ground, but then they were both tackled by the Orthros which licked Fluttershy happily. The crowd cheered.

"And with that, I declare this trail, and this year's Rainbow Falls Trader's exchange, over!" Twilight said as she banged the gavel. Teddie Safari walked in one direction as Fluttershy and Rainbow headed off with the Orthros.

"Wait!" Pinkie called out from a distance as she walked up to Mario and Twilight with, surprisingly, Rare Tune at her side.

"The trade exchange can't be over yet!" said Pinkie, "Rare Tune has an offer for Mario!" Mario and Twilight looked surprised as they hovered out of their box. Rare Tune looked away and huffed.

"The reason I don't find this music box worth keeping is because I don't know the lyrics to the song," said Rare Tune, "But Princess Cadance never came up with lyrics to this song."

"That's because she never had them published," said Mario, "I actually know the lyrics to the song. Would you be willing to trade me the music box for a copy of the lyrics?" Rare Tune looked at him bluntly.

"Sure," said Rare Tune as Mario smiled excitedly.

"But _only_ if you sing the lyrics to me!" Rare Tune proposed, "I hear the new Prince has a singing voice so let's hear it!" Mario looked a little insecure for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Okay," said Mario as he used his magic to make his guitar appear, "Just give me a few seconds to tune this up first."

"Look everypony!" somepony called out, "the Prince is gonna sing!" Soon a rather large crowd gathered around them, even Fluttershy and Rainbow, along with the Orthros, had decided to stick around as well. Mario then noticed the crowd and felt very nervous.

"Uhh..." said Mario timidly.

"You can do it, honey," said Twilight sweetly, "I wanna hear you sing." Mario smiled, feeling a little better. Pinkie gave him a wooden stool to sit on as he held his guitar and started strumming.

[Mario - he closed his eyes as he sang. Rare Tune looked a little snooty at first, but then her facial expression softened into a smile. The crowd of ponies then started swaying to the music as Mario did a short guitar solo right after singing the first part.]

 _Waves crashing down  
Splashes and ripples resound  
Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Where the flow ends,  
What shall there be? _

_A present is found  
Down by the shore of the sea  
Unlock the doors  
You may have the key..._

[Mario - He whistled and then continued to sing the song, Twilight just smiled as her eyes watered. Pinkie was fighting back tears as a large smile appeared across her face. Fluttershy and Rainbow each shared smiles with each other. Rare Tune was now smiling and swaying to the music.]

 _Out past the doors  
Opposite sides  
Thrills are in store  
Worthwhile and Engaging  
In that same way  
The happiness switched  
Just maybe...  
Exactly what you are creating? _

_Waves crashing down  
Splashes and ripples resound  
Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Where the flow ends,  
What shall there be?_

 _A present is found  
Down by the shore of the sea  
It's calling out_

 _It's time to go see!_

Mario then played a few more strums of his guitar and opened his eyes. He noticed the crowd was all smiles, many of the ponies shedding happy tears before they all cheered happily. Mario smiled back until he saw Rare Tune holding the music box for him to take. She gave him warm smile as tears streamed down her own eyes.

"Thank you," Rare Tune said happily. Mario smiled as he used his magic to hand her the lyrics to the song, which she took as Mario got his music box. Mario couldn't help but hug it as Twilight and Pinkie wrapped their fore-legs around him for a hug.

Nearby, Spike had finally negotiated a deal with the comic book pony for a trade. The two carefully made their exchange. The comic book pony then hugged his issue while Spike smiled and ran off with his new comic.

That night as the Mane seven rode the train home, Spike showed his new comic book to Pinkie, who looked at it while she sat across from him. Twilight and Mario just cuddled up in another seat as the former read one of the books from the box. Rarity was just sitting quietly alone as she noticed that Applejack was sitting across from her, looking out of a window. Rarity then used her magic to present Applejack with a rather worn pie tin.

"I know it's not the pie tin you were after," said Rarity as she took a seat beside her, "but I hope you like it. It's the _rustiest_ piece of junk I could get." Applejack then smiled as she grabbed her hat and showed Rarity a purple diamond shaped broach.

"And I know you're gonna love it," said Applejack as Rarity took the broach, "'cause you already a bunch of ones that look exactly the same sittin' in the drawer doin' nothin'. So that should settle it once and for all which of us is the better friend."

"Oh come on!" said Rainbow, who had been sitting on the seat behind them, "You both gave up what you wanted to get something for each other! That's the coolest thing a friend can do. Trust me, I know." Rainbow then set down beside Fluttershy, put a fore-hoof around Fluttershy, and gave her a wink.

"Plus who knows what Shenran would have done to you if he knew you traded Fluttershy for a book," Applejack pointed.

"I'd rather not think about it," said Rainbow as she shuttered.

"Don't worry, Rainbow," said Fluttershy, "As far as I remember, there was never a trade." She gave the blue Pegasus a wink, making Rainbow feel much better.

"Hey, where's your double-doggie?" Pinkie asked.

"I traded it for something _way_ better," said Rainbow as Fluttershy held the bird whistle that she had wanted and blew it, summon a bird out of nowhere onto the yellow Pegasus's fore-hoof.

"Well, what do you know?" said Twilight as she showed Rainbow a book, "my copy of _Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue_. It's just a beat up old paperback, not a one-of-a-kind first edition..." Rainbow gasped excitedly, took the book, and hugged it.

"Even better," said Rainbow, "because I can read this one with _all_ my friends." Everypony else gathered around her as Rainbow opened the book to read it. Twilight just giggled to herself.

"So...you're really happy that paperback copy, Dashie?" Mario asked with a casual tone and a smirk on his face.

"Of course!" said Rainbow.

"Okay," said Mario as he held a book with his magic, "I mean I did get this _First Edition Copy_ from the Trade Exchange..."

" _What_!?" Rainbow said in shock and excitement, the others were just as surprised, "How in Equestria did you get _that_?"

"Apparently, she was interested in trading it for one of my handcrafted golden mushrooms," said Mario, "Fluttershy told me how much you went through to get it despite nearly making a very bad decision. So I got it for you." Rainbow gave him a teary smile as she took the book and hugged him happily.

"Thanks bro," said Rainbow in a soft voice, "I love you." The others awed, making Rainbow feel a little embarassed but did her best to hide her now blushing face behind her book.

"Don't be embarassed Rainbow," said Mario, "you're just being grateful. I love you too little sis." Rainbow smiled, but still felt rather embarassed as she retook her seat. Mario just smiled as he pulled out his guitar and just started strumming as the rest of the Mane seven listened.

While he didn't sing the words this time around, the girls still enjoyed the music nevertheless.

It's a very soothing tune.

 **Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending to this one! Plus Rare Tune was just a made up pony for this episode. I didn't really have an inspiration for her character other than a snooty music collector.**

 **Plus I left a very subtle clue about an issue Mario will be dealing with for most of Season 5.**

 **If you could guess, the lullaby Mario enjoyed and sang was a slightly modded and translated version of K.K. Bossa from Animal Crossing.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I use Netflix to watch and collect the notes I need for each chapter and I am still unsure if Hasbro renewed the contract or not. Next Episode might arrive without a problem, but anything beyond that might be delayed if Netflix does remove My Little Pony. Other streaming sites have proven unreliable or have given my computer infections despite having two protection programs. Even if I use Leptua720HD clips, which was how I used to collect the notes, it was alot harder. So chapters might take longer to be released. So please if anypony knows if Netflix isn't losing My Little Pony please let me know. I hate to put this story on hiatus, especially with the Tirek Arc so close.**

 **Nest time...(Hopefully) We learn why an artist's creativity should be revived with magic. Plus some have been want some heartfelt moments with Spike.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	92. Inspiration Manifestation

Inspiration Manifestation

 _Pony's Log Number 423: It can be hard being a supportive friend, especially when they do something that makes them happy, but you know isn't right..._

Today was another special day in the town of Ponyville, Mr. and Mrs. Cake has just finished setting up their stand to sell treats as the rest of the ponies were enjoying and preparing the rest of the tents around the area.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" said Pinkie as she came trotting by with some balloons, "The Ponyville Foal and Filly Fair is almost ready to begin!" The crowds began to chatter excitedly. Sweetie Belle was especially happy since her parents were there to enjoy the fair with her.

"Whee, ha-ha, whoa!" Pinkie laughed as she bounced across the front area of the Carousel Boutique and even did a somersault, which caused her to let go of the balloons she was holding.

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Mario were hard at work creating a special puppet show theatre for the fair. The box itself was coated with gold and purple outer wall paper and some pink ribbon along the bottom front. The front of the stage had a large extravagant gold frame around it that was coated in gems. They had also placed some potted plants along the left and right edges of the stage.

"Just because the attendees are young," said Rarity as she placed some pink feather boas on the outside sides of the stage, "doesn't mean they don't deserve our very best creative work. Why, this puppet theater is going to be the talk of the Foal and Filly Fair!"

"How could it not be?" said Spike before adding in a dreamy tone as he looked at Rarity, "You're the one making it."

"She's not the _only_ pony making it, Spike," said Mario indignantly as Rarity chuckled to herself.

"Oh be nice, Mario," said Rarity before adding slyly, "As I recall, you do the same around Twilight." Mario blushed and rolled his eyes as Rarity walked up to the little dragon.

"Oh! But I couldn't have done it without the help of one of my dearest and most supportive friends!" Rarity told Spike as she grabbed another pink feather boa and placed it around his neck, "You are my favorite dragon."

"Your _favorite_ dragon?" said Spike as he blushed bashfully, "Aw, gee..." Mario chuckled to himself.

"The hours have been long," said Rarity as she leaned her head back in dramatic fashion.

"Oh so _very_ long indeed, darling," said Mario as he mirrored her pose.

"The work taxing beyond compare," Rarity added as Spike removed the feather boa around his neck.

"Oh so _very_ taxing," said Mario, "all that toil and sweat!"

"But it will all be worth it when we hear those three little words!" said Rarity with a smile.

"Yes it will!" said Mario with a smile of his own.

Then they presented it to Claude, who was the puppeteer master for the fair.

"This is _awful_!" said Claude. Both Rarity and Mario were deeply shocked.

"Awful?!" said Rarity sadly.

"And completely unusable," Claude added while holding his puppets in the air with his magic. He then leaned down to spin the wheels, which were propped several inches above the ground, "Hmmm...Ugh! It doesn't travel!" He then went inside to check the stage.

"Oh, there's no room for my puppets!" Claude complained as he closed the curtain, "It appears that I won't have a traveling puppet theater to use after all." Claude then put on his top hat and stomped away. His two puppets gave Rarity and Mario an angry glare. Mario felt very disappointed, but poor Rarity was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know what that guy was talking about," said Spike, "This thing is perfect!"

"Doesn't matter if the commissioner hates it," said Mario sadly. Poor Rarity then ran off as Mario went after her. Spike watched sadly as the two ponies disappear.

(Main Theme)

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was just sitting sadly on her chasse sofa as Mario just leaned against the back rest from behind the sofa with a glum look on his face.

"This is terrible, simply terrible!" Rarity whined.

"All that work down the drain!" Mario added sadly as Rarity began to cry.

"So that puppeteer didn't like your exquisitely crafted best puppet theater in the history puppet of puppet theaters." Spike then counted on one of his claws how many times he has said puppet.

"You can just contribute something else to the Foal and Filly Fair," Spike suggested.

"I supposed we could..." said Rarity, sobbing lightly.

"But what could we do is the question..." Mario pondered.

"Oh, forget it, Spike and Mario," Rarity sobbed as she dramatically leaned against her sofa and used her magic to bring over a cartoon of ice cream, "We'd never have something finished in time!" She then took a bite of the ice cream.

"Don't give up so easily, Twinsie!" said Mario, "You still got me! We could try the puppet stage again. You know I can work fast!"

"But I can't think creatively that quickly!" Rarity sobbed, "Just forget it! I wanted to leave my creative mark on the fair, and I failed-" Rarity took another spoonful of ice cream, "-miserably! And that makes me miserable!"

"I'm so sorry I let you down!" said Mario sadly, "I didn't even notice the flaws to the design until Claude pointed them out!"

"It's not your fault, Mario," Rarity sobbed, "I should have noticed the flaws, too." Rarity then buried her face into the front part of her sofa and cried louder. Spike just watched Rarity cry sympathetically before he narrowed his eyes in determination.

He had an idea.

It wasn't long before he had rounded up both Owlowiscious and Charlie on a mission to the Castle of the Two Sisters. The group was soon inside the castle library. Spike and Charlie began to search the shelves while Owlowiscious just perched himself on an empty upper shelf.

"Argh, there's gotta be something in here somewhere," said Spike, "Find anything Charlie?" The baby koala just shook his head as he clung to the shelves and scanned the books. But then he grabbed a book that came out so quickly that Charlie yelped and tumbled to the ground with several books piling on top of him.

"Hoo," was all Owlowiscious could say.

"It's not "who"," said Spike, "It's "what"! Like, what can help Rarity make something in time for the fair?" Charlie walked over and squeaked at Spike.

"No, I mean just Rarity," said Spike, not hiding the jealousy he felt knowing Mario was Rarity's right hand assistant, "Mario's just her helper. Besides, she _really_ wants to make a creative contribution and she can't rely on Mario for help. She said I'm her favorite dragon, so it's up to me to come through for her in her time of need. There's gotta be some kind of spell that'll do the trick." As Spike spoke, Charlie couldn't help but roll his eyes, stick a finger in his mouth, and then stomped off. He found Spike's jealousy to be rather ridiculous. After all, Mario loved Twilight, not Rarity. Spike then jumped onto a ladder and rode it across the shelves. Charlie just sighed annoyingly and grabbed on the ladder from below. Owlowiscious just hooted.

"Come on, help a dragon out!" Spike retorted annoyingly, then felt somepony jab his tail. He looked down to see that Charlie was glaring at him.

"I do notice you're trying to help, Charlie," said Spike, "Now quit punching my tail will ya?" Charlie said nothing and searched the lower shelves while Spike looked from above. Spike then grabbed a book and was surprised to see that Owlowiscious had squeezed himself between two books and hooted.

"Ugh! It's not for me!" said Spike as he put the book back in front of the owl and scooted the ladder further down the shelves. Owlowiscious then landed on top of a two book stack and hooted again, "It's for Rarity! The one who made you that bow tie you like so much? The same Rarity who made Charlie that Equestrian Outback blanket he always cuddling?" Charlie blushed and looked away, but nopony had noticed his embarrassment as he got off the ladder. Spike then climbed down the ladder soon after to search the shelves on the opposite side of the room. Owlowiscious hooted again. This time Charlie squeaked in agreement.

"Okay, I get it you two!" Spike snapped as he reached for another book, completely unaware that the book was actually a switch, "You both don't think we should use magic-" Spike then noticed the sudden appearance of a secret room that was locked up behind bars.

"What is _that_?" Spike wondered as he looked into the room and noticed an ominous looking book sitting on a rocky pedestal under a green light. Owlowiscious just hooted as Charlie trembled nervously. They both could sense whatever was inside the book was dangerous. Spike took no notice as he used his fire breath to melt away the lock on the door and opened it. Owlowiscious hooted nervously as Spike entered the room. The little dragon slowly walk up a short set of stairs as some vampire bats chittered while they flew in the foreground and background. Spike slowly made his way to the book and grabbed it. Owlowiscious hooted and Charlie both squeaked nervously from the entrance door.

"What?" Spike remarked, "if I wasn't supposed to have it, it wouldn't be so easy to get. And it's covered in spikes, like me." Charlie groaned and face-palmed himself. Owlowiscious just hooted again nervously. Spike then made his way back, but was completely clueless to the fact that the platform and stairs were crumbling away behind him. Charlie squeaked frantically to get Spike's attention, but the little dragon was too engrossed at the cover of the book to notice. He didn't even noticed the ground gave way beneath him and he somehow landed safety at the edge of the platform leading out of the room.

"Inspiration Manifestation: Instantly brings ideas to life," Spike read aloud, completely ignoring Owlowiscious nervous hoots and Charlie's frantic squeaks to warn him of the crumbling platform. Even when Spike managed to leave the room completely unscratched.

"I'm likin' the looks of this one," said Spike when the a wall sealed off the room completely.

"Hmmm," was all Spike could say with a shoulder shrug. Both the owl and the koala wiped their brows in relief. Charlie then squeaked to Owlowiscious, something about Spike being a "clueless dodo". Owlowiscious hooted in agreement.

Back at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was alone sobbing on her chasse sofa and nomming on ice cream. Mario tried his best to come up with a back-up idea for the fair, but Rarity had given up. In the end, Rarity asked Mario to leave so she could be alone. Mario promised to come back in the morning to make sure she was okay before respecting her request. Spike then entered the Boutique with a very large smile on his face.

"Rarity!" Spike said in a cheery tone.

"Leave me be!" Rarity lamented as she raised a fore-leg over her forehead, "Can't you see how distraught, disappointed, and downtrodden I still am?" Spike then climbed to the front end of the sofa.

"But I brought you something," said Spike in a sing-sang tone.

"Unless it's another carton of vanilla oat swirl or word that the festival was cancelled," said Rarity as she tossed the empty carton of ice cream to the floor with a few others, "I don't think I'm interested."

"It's magic!" said Spike.

"Spike, precious scales," said Rarity as she grabbed a heart shaped box of candy, "I already have magic." Rarity then popped a few pieces of candy into her mouth.

"But not the kind that can help you create something in time for the fair!" said Spike, "This can!" Spike then presented the book to Rarity.

"I supposed it's worth a try," said Rarity, taking the book and opening it without even considering its ominous looking appearance before reading it aloud, ""From in the head to out in the world, every thought of action. Hold close this book and though its spell, you'll start a chain reaction. Projecting forth whatever beauty you see. Only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free"." As Rarity read the book, a green stream of magic flowed into Rarity's horn, turning her magic glow from blue to green. Even her eyes glowed green for a second.

"Did it work?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Hm, there's only one way to find out," said Rarity as she narrowed her eyes, both her horn and eyes glowed as she changed the ominous book cover into something very majestic. Rarity gasped.

"Oh, my!" Rarity exclaimed and giggled happily, "I thought about making this a much more beautiful spell book, and I have!" She then narrowed her eyes and used her new magic to upgrade her chasse sofa.

"Dear, dear Spike!" said Rarity as she stood on the sofa, "Here I was about to give up, but like a true friend, you've come through with flying colors!" Spike just blushed and gave Rarity a dismissive wave of his claw.

"Come!" said Rarity as she jumped off the sofa, grabbed the book, and then opened the front door, "We must find the puppeteer right away, so that I may provide him with the most fabulous theater he's ever imagined! Or, should I say, that _I've_ ever imagined." The moment Rarity said the last statement, her eyes glowed and a devious smiles appeared on her face. Since Spike was acting so clueless, it was doubtful he even noticed. In fact, Spike didn't even realize that when they went to find Claude that Rarity never bothered to go find Mario.

It wasn't long before Rarity, with the book nestled safely in her saddle bags and discreetly eyeballing it, and Spike were walking side by side as they looked around Ponyville for Claude. The puppeteer stallion was busy using the front door of Sugarcube Corner for his puppet show stage.

"Ah, Miss Rarity, come to see the show, I presume?" Claude replied when he saw her before showing her his setup, "You'll notice I had to make do in light of your recent failure to produce a functioning theater." Rarity just smirked as Claude's two puppets floated up and down in the air, their bowties spinning about before they crossed their fore-legs with a huff.

"Oh, but I think you'll find the new one I've created will be much more to your liking!" Rarity said with a smile as she pointed a fore-hoof in one direction. Claude looked over and was surprised to see a brand new puppet theater as Spike stood beside it.

"Ah, well, it is gorgeous," Claude mumbled, "but that was never the problem now, was it?" He then had his puppets grab the harness to make it roll backward. "Oh, well, this one does seem to travel..." Rarity and Spike both smiled at each other as Claude stepped inside and opened the curtains.

"Plenty of room for my puppets..." Claude remarked, "I say, Miss Rarity, I don't know how you managed to do so in such a short amount of time, but you seem to have redeemed yourself. How did you manage to do so in such a short time? I don't see Mr. Mario anywhere." Rarity just smiled sheepishly as she used her tail to seal and cover her saddle bags.

"As a matter of face, she used a s-" Spike was then cut off when Rarity body checked him aside.

"A good designer never reveals her tricks," said Rarity as Claude just gave her a skeptical look. In the end, he accepted the puppet stage and went on his way. Rarity then snorted to herself.

"I don't need Mario to be a creative genius," she told herself, her eyes glowing as she did so, "I'll have to deal with him sooner rather than later."

Soon the fair had come to an end and various ponies were busy packing up their stands and tents as Rarity and Spike walked about the area.

"Thank you again, Spike, for being such a dear friend and finding this book for me!" Rarity said to him sweetly.

"My pleasure," said Spike, "Well, guess I can return it now that the fair's over."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Rarity as she used her magic to grab the book out of her saddle bags and handed it back to Spike, "I've made my creative contribution as I'd hoped to do, and all is well!" But when Spike tried to grab it, she pulled it away. Spike then jumped up to grab it and Rarity just pulled it away from him again.

"Uh, then again," said Rarity as she put the book back into her saddle bags, "perhaps I should keep it just a skotch longer...You don't mind, do you, Spike?" This should have been a red flag for anypony with common sense. Sadly, Spike picked today not to have any.

"Of course not!" said Spike, "see you tomorrow!" They both walked away in opposite directions when he saw Owlowiscious sitting in a tree along with Charlie leaning against it. They both gave Spike the stink eye, for they had seen everything.

"What?" Spike asked innocently, "She'll keep it for a few more hours, no harm in that." Charlie and Owlowiscious both shook their head in disapproval and annoyance. They knew that the book was going to be nothing but trouble.

It was about sunset when Rarity arrived at the Library and lightly knocked on the front door. Mario was the pony to answer it.

"Oh good, I was hoping to speak to you," said Rarity, standing purposely at an angle so Mario couldn't see the book in her saddle bags.

"What's up Rarity?" said Mario, "need some more comfort? I know not having your creativity at the fair really upset you..."

"Actually I was able to present the puppeteer with a new theatre," said Rarity bluntly, "no thanks to you..."

"That's great Rares, I...wait, what?" Mario was taken aback by what Rarity had said.

"I realized that the whole reason that first theatre was a failure was because I relied on the likes of you instead of trusting in my own creative genius," Rarity added in a casual and arrogant tone. If Mario wasn't in shock before, he was now. Plus he felt hurt.

"I...I...was..."

"Yes, yes, you did your best and that's fine," said Rarity slowly, but wasn't exactly hiding the fact she was condescending him, "but in the end, you're just holding me back and I don't think your talents fit my creative vision."

"Rares, what are you saying?" Mario asked in a hurt and upset.

"Simple, darling," said Rarity with a smile on her face, "You're fired! Ta-ta!" Rarity then walked away, humming happily to herself. Mario was left agape before what she had said sank in as his lips quivered and his eyes filled with tears.

About a hour later, Spike arrived at the Library to the sound of somepony crying heavily inside. Spike headed to the second floor and flinched when he saw Mario sobbing heavily, on his own chasse sofa, eating chocolate ice cream. At least until Twilight took the ice cream away from him. Mario then turned his back away from her as he continued to cry.

"Seesh, talking about copying Rarity's style," Spike muttered annoyingly.

"Oh Spike, glad you're here," said Twilight as she walked up to him with the empty carton of ice cream, "Has Rarity been acting unusual lately?" Spike blinked for a moment.

"Uh...no," said Spike slowly, "She's been perfectly normal to me. Why? What made Mario go all drama queen?" Mario just continued to cry loudly.

"Rarity came by earlier today and fired him," said Twilight, "and she was even smiling when she did it! That's not like Rarity at all!"

"Maybe Mario just messed up one time too many," Spike remarked. Then he and Twilight winced as Mario cried even harder. Twilight glared at the dragon. Spike didn't need long to realize how insensitive his comment was.

"Uh...I'll just be downstairs cleaning up," said Spike nervously before rushing downstairs. He hadn't barely landed at the bottom of the staircase when he saw Owlowiscious and Charlie glared at him again.

"I'm sure that spell has _nothing_ to do with Mario getting fired," Spike retorted. The two critters just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Geez, you two are like Twilight and Mario," Spike remarked as he started collecting some books to put away, "always worrying and getting all worked up over nothing!" The two critters just shared looks with each other and shook their heads.

The next day, Spike decided to head to the Carousel Boutique early. From the windows, anypony could see the bright flashes of magic zapping about continuously inside. At least most ponies would have noticed as he approached the door, whistling a little tune to himself before he knocked on the door.

"Rarity?" Spike called out, but there was no answer. Just the sound of some more magic zaps. Then the front door burst open.

"Whoa!" said Spike before he was sent flying and his vision went completely black. Before he could realize he had been buried alive. Rarity quickly dug him out.

"Spike, I'm so glad you're here!" said Rarity with a rather unstable smile on her face and her eyes glowing green. Spike then noticed that he had been buried alive by a huge collection of clothes.

"Whoa!" Spike yelped as Rarity picked him up with her magic and pulled him inside. Rarity just smiled excitedly as Spike was set down and he noticed that the inside of the Boutique was filled with a massive collection of clothes. Spike was amazed...until he noticed that as Rarity was smiling, a couple of hairs were out of place on her mane and her eyes were continuously twitching.

"Are...you okay?" Spike asked worried.

"Oh, I've never been better!" said Rarity excitedly, her eyes glowing, as she looked at the book, "This book you've given me is amazing! I, I, I, I've been up all night just creating and creating and creating! I've completed my fall line for the next fifteen seasons!" For those who don't understand fashion time, that is exactly fifteen years.

"Wow!" said Spike, completely amazed.

"But then I started thinking, "why stop there"?" said Rarity, "Oh, Spike, I've always thought this town of ours could use a few beautifying upgrades, and with this book, I can make that happen with such ease! You will support me in this endeavor by letting me keep the book just a little longer?" Spike was hesitant for a moment, but then smiled.

"Of course I will!" said Spike. Outside the window, Owlowiscious and Charlie had followed Spike and were watching everything from outside the window. Charles looked at the scene wearily as Owlowiscious hooted nervously in agreement.

In the center of town, Rarity was stomping about with look of determination on her face as Spike jogged a bit to catch up to her.

"What do you say we get a little breakfast before we get started?" Spike panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"No time for breakfast!" Rarity retorted, "I want to get started right away!"

"Technically, we do have time," said Spike, "because with that book held close, you can just makes things-" Spike soon realized that Rarity had left him behind, "Rarity?" Spike then ran off to catch up to her and soon found Rarity making her way down an alleyway. Spike peeked out from the corner of a building and then approached her.

"Now, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" said Rarity with determination as she looked at an apple cart belonging to Applejack and Granny Smith, "Why, that cart hasn't an ounce of stylish flair!" Applejack just had a bored look on her face and Granny Smith yawned as Golden Harvest approached the cart. Rarity made her horn, and her eyes glow. Applejack had just grabbed an apple to give to Golden Harvest when a bright light flashed around the cart. Applejack dropped the apple in shock when she and Granny Smith saw that the cart was now solid gold and jewel crusted.

"My eyes playin' tricks on me again?" Granny Smith asked as she examined the cart.

"What in rhubarb pie just happened?" Applejack asked, looking just as baffled and confused. Rarity was feeling very pleased with herself.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Rarity asked Spike.

"It's amazing!" said Spike, "You should ask Applejack if she wants you to give _all_ the Apple family carts a makeover."

"Oh, I don't really think I need to ask permission, darling," said Rarity indignantly, "Everyone _loves_ surprises, especially when they're gorgeous ones!"

"You're right," Spike said in agreement, "Everypony _does_ love surprises."

"We shouldn't even tell anypony that it's me who's behind all the fabulous changes I'll be making!" said Rarity to Spike in a hushed tone, giggled excitedly and then got into Spike's face, "Won't that be a fun little secret for the three of us to share?" Spike looked at her blankly.

"The... _three_ of us?" Spike asked. He was now leaning away from Rarity as she leaned into his face with a smile of a mare that was starting to become mentally unstable.

"You, me, and the book of course," said Rarity as she used a fore-hoof to tap Spike, then herself, and then used her magic to show Spike the book. Spike then started to feel a little uneasy when he saw Rarity hugging the book.

"...Of course," said Spike wearily.

"Promise me you won't say a word to anypony?" Rarity asked. Spike then did "my lips are sealed" gesture with his claws.

"You got it!" said Spike with his mouth shut.

"I knew I could count on you, Spike," said Rarity as her eyes glowed and a slightly maniacal smile appeared on her face, "And I also know just what I want to do next!"

High in the sky, Rainbow Dash was busy doing some cloud busting.

"Take that! And that!" Rainbow grunted as she laughed and enjoyed the exercise. Then suddenly she was encased in a green magical glow and found herself wearing a purple and pale cream stripped gown.

"What in the...Get...it...off...me!" Rainbow grunted as she struggled in the air trying to take the gown off, but it was like the outfit had been glued onto her body. Inside another alley, Spike watched the scene with a worried look on his face while Rarity was very pleased with herself.

"I've always thought Rainbow Dash could use a little more glamour," said Rarity, "and now look at her! Cloud-busting with style!" She gave a short laugh as Spike cringed at how much Rainbow was fussing to get the gown off.

"Moving on!" said Rarity with a sinister look on her face as Spike quickly turned away from Rainbow's fussing.

"She'll be fine," Spike told himself, "It's just a dress. Uh, wait for your favorite dragon!" Rainbow then did a fast loop-de-loop before she crashed into something off distance. Rainbow then exhaled with relief as she sat on top of a roof.

At Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow Pegasus was busy filling up a metal plate that was connected to the bottom of the birdhouse.

"La la-la la-la la-la la la...," Fluttershy hummed to herself as she set down the bag of bird feed, "There you go, Mr. Robin!" The robin just chirped happily and began eating.

"Don't you look so content in your little house-" Fluttershy said as she smiled until a green glow appeared before the birdhouse, startling the yellow Pegasus. She was shocked to see the basic birdhouse had turned in a large multi-room mansion.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy gasped. Mr. Robin began chirping in distress since the new bird mansion had so many rooms and passages that he couldn't find the front door.

"You're lost?" said Fluttershy as she peeked in from one of the windows and tried to guide the bird out, "No, not that way, that looks like it's the door to the...bedroom. Try that one over there. No, no, that leads to a..." A door suddenly slammed.

"Shoe closet?" said Fluttershy puzzled, "Oh, dear. Maybe try the staircase? Oh, no-no-no, the _other_ staircase." As Fluttershy struggled to help Mr. Robin leave his new home, Rarity and Spike were just watching form a short distance.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Rarity asked Spike, not even paying any attention to the fact how much trouble the improvements were causing both the robin and Fluttershy.

"It's probably the most beautiful birdhouse ever created," Spike replied.

"Go on," Rarity replied, wanting to hear more praise.

"I'm just not sure how the bird feels about it," said Spike worriedly.

"Pfft, what does a bird know about architectural design?" Rarity remarked indignantly, "What matters is what you think, Spike. and _you_ love it. Don't you?" Rarity got into his face with a sly smile, making Spike flinch nervously.

"Of course I do," said Spike, but was struggling to speak, "It's so...Rarity."

"It is, isn't it?" Rarity replied, "Ooh!" Rarity then took off in one direction. Spike was about to go after her when an acorn hit his head. He looked up to see Owlowiscious and Charlie in a nearby tree, glaring at the dragon with, the former his wings and the latter his arms, at their sides. Spike just looked at the two critters blankly before following after Rarity. Charlie growled angrily before banging his head on the side of the tree. He didn't know just how much he could take of Spike's cluelessness. Owlowiscious just sighed as he used a wing to pat the koala's back sympathetically.

Spike quickly found out that Rarity had stumbled upon a little foals's birthday party. Several little foals could be seen wearing party hats and chasing a clown pony around as some mariachi ponies played some music.

"Oh, adorable!" said Rarity before putting on a smug look, "But it could use a touch of class, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," said Spike in agreement. Rarity then made her eyes and horn glow. A filly had just stuck her spoon into a large jello mold when it turned into an ice sculpture, getting the spoon trapped in it. The party food turned into fancy hors d'Oeuvres. The clown turned into a fancy, and also snooty, waiter.

"This party doesn't seem to have a proper theme," Rarity glared as her horn was still glowing, "Let's do something about that, shall we?"

"You've already made things look really, really great," said Spike, "Maybe you should stop while you're ahead."

"You're right Spike," said Rarity in agreement, "There's so much to do elsewhere!" Rarity then walked away from the party.

"Right!" said Spike before adding reluctantly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Elsewhere..." It was then Rarity turned around.

"Just one more little thing before we go..." said Rarity as she used her magic to turn the mariachi band into a classical music band.

"Why, this party is certain to make the society page now," said Rarity proudly, "Won't Pinkie be pleased?" Rarity then walked away, but Spike looked a little worried about the changes. The rest of the foals were all rather stunned by the changes as well. It was then Pinkie arrived with a cake.

"Happy, happy day to-huh?!" Pinkie was left in complete shock when she saw all the changes to what was clearly supposed to be one of _her_ parties.

Back in town...

"I am simply buzzing with ideas," said Rarity eagerly as she trotted along, "Simply buzzing!" Spike was now starting to feel more and more nervous. It also didn't help that on a nearby town flag, Owlowiscious and Charlie were giving him the stink eye again, but Spike chose to ignore them.

"That's great!" said Spike, "But, uh, you've been at this for a while now. How 'bout you take a break? Give that brilliant mind of yours a rest?" Rarity stopped walking.

"Don't be silly!" said Rarity, "I'm not going to stop now! Why, I won't stop until every inch of Ponyville has benefited from my creative vision!" Rarity then gave Spike a very devious smirk. Spike did his best to avoid eye contact with her. The fact she kept getting into his face with such a threatening looking smile was making him very uncomfortable.

"Starting with _you_ , Spike!" said Rarity and with a bright flash of light, Spike found himself covered in crystal.

"You look fabulous!" said Rarity excitedly.

"All because of you, heh..." said Spike wearily.

"Anything for my favorite dragon and most supportive friend," Rarity replied with a smirk clearly meant trouble if he disagreed with her, "Come, there's so much more to do!" Rarity then took off. Spike then just fell on his face. Once he recovered, he watched Rarity walk away. It wasn't long before Twilight arrived and gasped when she saw Spike.

"Oh no, not you too!" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean, not me too?" Spike asked as Twilight helped him stand up. Owlowiscious then landed in the background and set Charlie next to him. Charlie gestured sternly for Spike to tell Twilight what was going on.

"Oh. Judging by that outfit," said Twilight, "I thought for sure you'd-"

"What? This?" said Spike casually as he wobbled about and fell over again, "I just wanted to try out a new look." He then smiled as he lay on his back.

"You like?" Spike asked in a smooth tone. Twilight didn't reply.

"Hmm..." said Twilight as she looked around the area, "Well, in that case, have you seen anypony suspicious around?"

"Uh, nope," Spike replied as Owlowiscious landed on the dragon's stomach and glared at him. Charlie then stood beside Spike and gave him an angry growl.

"Ugh, this would be much easier if Mario was here," said Twilight, "I could use his help right about now!"

"Why isn't he helping you?" Spike asked curiously.

"He didn't sleep all night," Twilight explained, "He's been too busy trying to figure out what he did to make Rarity fire him. I'd say he's just making mountains out of molehills, but...I do that too sometimes...(sigh). Anyway, he's just back at the Library taking a nap."

"Princess Twilight," Mayor Mare called out as she rushed up to the alicorn, "the gazebo has been turned into solid crystal, and two ponies are now trapped inside its walls!" Twilight then took to the skies as Mayor Mare followed on hoof. Charlie squeaked loudly to get Twilight's attention, but she was already out of hearing range as he slumped over in defeat. He then stomped angrily over to Spike. Owlowiscious hooted at the dragon as he stood beside him. Charlie angrily squeaked at Spike, shaking a fist at him in the process.

"No!" Spike told the owl and koala, "I made a promise to Rarity to keep this to myself!" Owlowiscious hooted at him while Charlie angrily squeaked in agreement.

"Oh, so who's gonna tell Mario I wonder," said Spike sternly, "Two goody-goody tattle-tales like you two I suppose?" Charlie and Owlowiscious winced since they did not want to be tattle-tales, but retorted in their own ways that Spike needed to take responsibility and stop Rarity.

"But you're right, Owlowiscious and Charlie," said Spike sadly with a sigh, "I have to tell. And once I do, I can forget Rarity thinking of me as her most supportive friend...I can forget Rarity thinking of me as a friend at all..." Charlie made a annoyed remark with his arms crossed. Spike gave him a death glare.

"The big deal is that the very girl I love will never want to speak to me again!" Spike snapped at the koala, "If Mario were in _my_ position and it was Twilight, he'd have a hard time speaking up too!" Charlie just squeaked back indignantly.

"You would think he would always do the right thing," Spike retorted angrily, "but you weren't around when Mario was putting all his efforts into get Twilight to notice him and getting nothing in return! He would understand the position I'm in!" Spike then stomped off to find Rarity. Charlie and Owlowiscious just shared concerned looks with each other.

Back at the Gazebo, the two ponies trapped inside the crystal had worried looks on their faces. Twilight then used her magic to free the two ponies as Spike, Owlowiscious and Charlie watched from a short distance away. They also took notice that right as Twilight landed that Mario had arrived. The two alicorns shared a hug before they both took off together into the sky. Spike sighed sadly when he noticed the two alicorns holding each other's hooves.

"I can't do it," Spike told the two critters, "I promised I'd keep all of this between the three of us!" Owlowiscious and Charlie both got in front of him, the former hooted at Spike while the other glared and tapped his left foot irritably.

"Of _course_ it's weird she meant her, me, and the spell book," Spike retorted, "But - The spell book! Of course! If I can get it away from her, I bet she won't be able to use its magic anymore!" Owlowiscious and Charlie just rolled their eyes at Spike.

"Oh, come on, it's the perfect plan!" said Spike. Charlie squeaked to retort.

"The only thing with holes in it is your security blanket," Spike shot back, making Charlie yelp and growl since he took offense to having his favorite blanket insulted, "I...just have to figure out which way she went." Spike had barely started looking around when...

"I can't see!" a stallion complained as other ponies were complaining and flinching painfully because somepony had turned the ground into gold. Shiny gold then reflected the light from the sun.

"I'm thinking she's headed this way," said Spike bluntly as Owlowiscious and Charlie gave Spike bored looks on their faces.

Just outside of Ponyville, Rarity was standing above a ledge, giggling sinisterly with her horn and eyes glowing, as she overlooked all the changes she had made in Ponyville. By now Spike had found her and was slowly tip-toeing up to her. Owlowiscious and Charlie sat in a nearby tree to watch what would happen. Just as Spike was within reach and went to grab the book.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rarity demanded as she did a fast one-eighty and stared at Spike angrily.

"Uh, me?" Spike stuttered, "I was just, uh...basking in your creative radiance." Rarity softened, which made her eyes stop glowing, and smiled at him.

"Oh, Spike, you do say the nicest things," said Rarity as she patted his head.

"Thanks," Spike replied with a blush on his cheeks.

"Now, where was I?" Rarity pondered as she stepped away from him. Spike then pointed at Rarity while looking at Owlowiscious and Charlie. The former gave the little dragon a wink while the latter gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh yes!" said Rarity, "Gold-plated rooftops for everypony!" Rarity's eyes glowed once again as Owlowiscious hooted and started to hover before Rarity, annoying the marshmallow pony as she used a fore-leg to wave him off. Charlie then squeaked to get her attention. Rarity then gasped silently.

"You know, Charlie," said Rarity in an overly sweet tone before giving him a devious smile, "You could use a makeover!"

"YIPE!" said Charlie as he tried to run away, but then a bright glow appeared around him. He was now wearing a dark green medieval style dark green noble's outfit with hair wig and hat. The outfit for Charlie was itchy, uncomfortable, and the pants and sleeves so puffy that he could barely move.

"Yes, that is much better!" said Rarity, giggling sinisterly again. Spike used that moment to snag the book out of her saddle bag and clutched it close to his chest as he tried to sneak away.

"Spike!" Rarity exclaimed as she saw Spike trying to leave. Spike did the only thing he could think of.

He ate the book in one bite!

"I have just had the most marvelous idea!" said Rarity, not yet noticing that Spike's mouth was full. Spike painfully swallowed the book and gasped.

"Of course you have," Spike replied, "You're Rarity."

"My work here in Ponyville is nearly complete," Rarity continued, "Don't you think it's time the rest of Equestria benefited from my creative vision?"

"Absolutely!" said Spike as Owlowiscious landed on a nearby tree. Charlie was in front of it, struggling to get out of the outfit Rarity had put on him.

"Ooh, I'm thinking we go by chariot!" Rarity suggested, "Or, as everyone will soon be calling them, "Rariot!"" Rarity then laughed like a pony who had now officially gone insane.

"Oh, yeah, we should definitely go by-" Spike was then cut off when he saw a green glow and there before him a golden gem-encrusted chariot.

"Huh?!" Spike exclaimed in shock as he ran up to the golden chariot, "How...how did you...do that?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked puzzled.

"The book!" said Spike and then stuttered, "It's-I mean-you don't-it's gone! The book is gone!"

"Gone? Why it's right there," said Rarity as she turned and saw that her saddle bag was empty.

"I _need_ my book, Spike!" Rarity demanded sternly, "What have you done with my book?!" Rarity growled at him angrily.

"Why would _I_ do anything with your book?" Spike asked innocently, "We're friends! It...It was probably the owl!" Owlowiscious gave Spike a stern glare as Charlie yelled at him as he furiously jumped up and down. Spike was grateful Rarity didn't understand koala, because Charlie had actually said aloud what had happened to the book...and called Spike a liar and a stupid head.

"But, wait," Rarity realized, "I don't seem to need it anymore, do I?" Her eyes and horn glowed.

"Yes...yes...!" said Rarity excitedly, "I can feel the magic flowing within me now!" Her entire eyes glowed green, turning the ground gold and the tree Owlowiscious and Charlie were near into a pink crystal tree.

"I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" said Rarity in maniacal bliss.

"I'm so scared," said Spike quietly with a face that had just experienced the true meaning of fear.

"Oh, the places we'll go, Spike!" Rarity continued, "Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Canterlot! And there you'll be at my side, just as you've always been here in Ponyville, your constant praise and adoration driving me to even greater heights, until there isn't an inch of Equestria that hasn't been utterly transformed by my creative _genius_!" Spike panicked for a moment, before he plucked up courage.

Enough was enough.

"...No," Spike said firmly.

" _What_ did you say?" Rarity demanded, glaring at him fiercely.

"I said "no"," said Spike, "You've been changing things, but you haven't been making them better. I should have told you the truth at the very beginning, but I didn't because I was trying tp be a supportive friend..." Spike sighed sadly. Rarity was growling at him furiously.

"...But instead, I let you become something awful," Spike finished. His last words struck a chord for Rarity, as her anger turned into shock.

"Awful?" Rarity said stunned when her eyes glowed completely green. Then in a magical whirl, the spell extracted itself from Rarity's eyes and horn and flew off into the distance. (And hopefully never to be seen again since Spike ate the book.) Rarity then landed softly on the ground, shaking her head, and then rubbed it with a fore-leg.

"Ugh...what happened?" Rarity asked wearily.

"Rarity! You're okay?" Spike asked with concern.

"I...I think so...though by the looks of it," said Rarity as she walked over to the ledge that overlooked Ponyville, "something quite terrifying has happened to Ponyville."

"You happened," Spike replied.

"Me?" Rarity asked puzzled.

"The last part of the spell!" said Spike. A flashback was then seen of when Rarity was first reading the book.

" _Only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free_..."

"The spell took over you," Spike explained, "and you wanted to change everything in Equestria. I was afraid to tell you how I really felt about it, but then I...I told you the truth."

"Dearest Spike," said Rarity, "you should never be afraid to tell me the truth. We're friends, remember?" Rarity pulled Spike into a hug and the little dragon returned the gesture.

Back at the Library, Spike was sitting on the floor of the main room as he wrote an entry into the Friendship Journal.

" _Today I learned how important it is to be honest with your friends when they're doing something you don't think is right_ ," Spike recited aloud, " _A true friend knows that you're speaking up because you care about them._ " It was then the door opened loudly. Spike turned to see both Mario and Twilight at the door. Not only were their manes and tails a complete mess, but they looked very, very, _very_ angry. They had found out about everything.

"Spike," said Twilight sternly, "Never, ever, ever, _ever_ , take another book out of the library at the castle without asking! Princess Cadance and Princess Luna have much better things to do than help me clean up Ponyville!" The two alicorns walked up the stairs to their bedroom, giving Spike death glares as they did so. They both threw themselves onto their halves of the bed. Mario laying on his back while Twilight buried her face into her pillow and grunted angrily. Spike just walked up the bed, which was a bad idea since Twilight still had plenty to say.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to reverse that much dark magic?!" Twilight yelled as she got into his face, making Spike flinch.

"You two don't look so good," said Spike with a chuckle.

"GRRRR!" Twilight and Mario growled.

"What?" Spike asked casually, "I'm just being honest! It's what good friends do!" Spike just walked away casually as Twilight growled and had a long look on her face.

"I think I need to have a word with our little dragon," said Mario as he hopped off his side of the bed, "Do you need anything before I go? Tea? Mane brush?"

"Just...go," said Twilight directly, not in the mood to be pampered.

"Okay," said Mario as he headed downstairs. He found the dragon just trying to sweep the floor as he walked up to him.

"May I help you?" Spike asked innocently.

"We need to talk," Mario said sternly. Spike sighed as he put his broom down and Mario guided him the main table. Spike sat quietly for a moment as Mario just snorted.

"What were you thinking?!" Mario asked sternly, "You are very smart Spike! We thought you personally knew how to distinguish the difference between normal magic books and dark magic books. How in Equestria could you not see the obvious clues? Even Owlowiscious and Charlie knew the signs because they were there when you got it! Not to mention they warned you not to take the book either!"

"Snitches..." Spike muttered.

" _No_! _They're not snitches!_ " Mario retorted angrily, "If they had spoken up, we could have solved this issue before Rarity turned Ponyville into a disaster area! And I might still have my job with her! Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I thought you would have understood!" Spike snapped.

"What would I understand about you giving Rarity a book that was obviously filled with dark magic?!" Mario shot back. Spike narrowed his eyes at him.

"I love Rarity will all my heart," Spike said sternly, "I love her just as much as you love Twilight! I'd move mountains for her and do anything to make her happy. It tore me apart to see Rarity to defeated and discouraged. Yes, I missed the signs that the spell was dangerous, but when I saw the cover. It felt like I could give Rarity what she's always wanted. At first she was so happy, but then she started crossing the line and made me promise not to say anything. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, but I was scared, Mario. Just like you used to be! I was afraid that if I spoke up, she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and all I've done to just get even a little love back from her would be for _nothing_!" Spike panted heavily as he finished, tears streaming down his face. Mario softened.

"Spike..." said Mario.

"I don't know how you did it!" Spike sobbed, "Pouring your heart and soul for a mare and getting nothing back in return for years on end! I get it! I'm a dragon! She's a pony! It wouldn't work out! But you know what? It's not like there's a female dragon out there would be interested in somepony like me. They would be more into those jerks in the dragonlands who are all about being better than each other. They don't want a dragon with a good and kind heart! I treat Rarity a thousand times better than all those stallions she's wasted her time making goo-goo eyes over! _Including you_!" Mario pulled Spike into a hug as the little dragon as the dragon sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Spike," said Mario, "But please believe me when I say that I'm not trying to steal Rarity from you."

"I know, I just got really jealous," said Spike as he continued to cry, "You are Rarity's right hoof assistant. I wanted to be her right-hoof assistant. I wanted to be the person she goes to first for help."

"Well, you can be her right hoof assistant now and her go to pony," said Mario quietly.

"But Mario..." Spike whimpered sadly, "you're obviously more helpful than I ever will. You have a fashion sense. You can sew, stitch, and create outfits. You know how to locate and dig up gems way better than I can! Plus you know how to be there for her when she's upset! She never has a problem just hugging you and crying onto your shoulder. She'd never do that with me!" Spike's tears increased again.

"Oh, Spike," said Mario.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Mario then headed to the door, but not before he gave the crying dragon a cloth to blow his nose and dry his eyes with. He opened the door to see Rarity standing outside, looking very glum. They already knew Rarity was feeling pretty bad for what had happened, but she obviously wasn't feeling better.

"Rarity?" Mario said gently as Spike sniffled, but was unable to slow his tears down fast enough so the marshmallow mare could see. Rarity noticed that Spike was crying.

"Oh dear," said Rarity sadly, "I hope you weren't too harsh with Spike. He may have given me that spell book, but I was the one who cast the spell despite seeing the ominous looking cover on it. If there's anypony you and Twilight should be angry over, it's me!"

" _You can say that again_!" a voice shouted from upstairs. Rarity's eyes watered at hearing Twilight so angry, but just sniffled to keep her composure.

"I can't imagine how much trouble it was removing all the damage I did when under that spell," said Rarity, "I can't tell you just how sorry I am."

"I know and I forgive you," said Mario. Rarity smiled as the two ponies shared a hug.

"I sure hope Twilight will forgive me," said Rarity worried.

"She will," said Mario, "Twilight's just tired is all. She'll feel better once she gets some rest."

"If you say so," said Rarity quietly, "Mario, listen. I might not have been able to undo all that magic, but there is one thing I can fix. And that is giving you your assistant job back. I'm hoping you will accept it. Whatever I said under that spell I didn't mean at all. You are very creative and what happened with the puppet theatre wasn't your fault. We both can share the blame for overlooking the obvious. You are also more then capable for the job. Nopony could take your place. In the end, we're a team. Twinsies to the end." Mario pondered as he looked Spike.

"I think Spike would actually..."

"No, Mario," said Spike, "Rarity needs you to create her fashion empire. Only you can help her do that. Please go back to being her right-hoof assistant."

"Are you sure, Spike?" said Mario. Spike gave him a smile.

"Yeah," said Spike, "Just like this little brother needs you. She needs her big brother." Rarity smiled in agreement.

"Alright," said Mario, "Glad to know you approve." Rarity then realized something.

"Spike, you didn't approve of Mario working for me?" Rarity asked in surprised. Spike sighed.

"I got jealous because I thought I was your favorite assistant," said Spike, remembering his lesson about being honest, "You and Mario are such good...friends and..."

"Oh Spikey-poo," said Rarity, "You and I have a special friendship too. In fact, I wouldn't be so successful if it wasn't for the both of you."

"Really?" said Spike.

"Yes," said Rarity, "So don't ever feel like Mario was trying to take your place. If there was one thing that was true even when I was under that spell, is that you're my favorite dragon." Spike smiled, feeling much better as the two shared another hug.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all that, Rarity," said Spike, "I just hated seeing you so sad..."

"I know, darling," said Rarity, "Your heart was in the right place. Just next time you want to help me, might I suggest a less magic-oriented solution."

"Like...maybe a hug and shoulder to cry on?" Spike offered. Rarity chuckled.

"That would be lovely," said Rarity as Spike smiled. Rarity was then stunned when she felt her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Oh dear," said Rarity, "I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten anything all day. Oh...I just got a brilliant idea. How about you, Mario, and Twilight join me for dinner, my treat? It's the least I can do." It was then Twilight made presence known. She had been listening to the rest of the conversation from above.

"I think that's a great idea," said Twilight as she made her way downstairs, her mane and tail now brushed back into place, "I am pretty hungry. How about you honey?" Mario's reply was his own stomach growling, which made him blush. Rarity and Spike snickered.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Rarity offered.

"Just give Spike and I a second," said Mario. Spike looked a little puzzled as Rarity and Twilight headed outside. Mario closed the door as Spike just stood still nervously.

"What's up?" Spike asked.

"I just want you to know something," said Mario.

"I know, I know," said Spike, "Don't use magic, especially books that show they have dark magic, to help your friends."

"Good," said Mario, "But that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Spike asked puzzled. Mario sat in front of the little dragon as he put a fore-hoof on his shoulder.

"Always remember that you have a family who loves you, Spike," said Mario, "Twilight and I are always here for you. No matter what happens between you and Rarity, just know the you're special girl, be it a pony or dragon, is out there. And they will love for who you are." Spike smiled as the two shared a hug with each other.

"Love ya big bro," said Spike.

"Love you too, little bro," said Mario and then whispered something to Spike before they headed out to meet with the girls. Owlowiscious and Charlie, who had been watching everything from the corner of another room just sighed together. Then they let themselves fall into their backs in exhaustion and relief.

It had been a long day.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the bonus alternate ending to this. It really bugged me that the original episode made it seem like Spike didn't learn his lesson and that it looked like he got away with what he did wrong. Plus I had to hold back on the more heartfelt moments between Spike and Rarity because the show still hasn't had this moment when Spike just finally asks the big questions: Does Rarity love him back, even if it's just as a friend, and that she really does appreciate the fact that Spike literally goes well out of his way to help her. There is one episode in Season 8 where I'm hoping such a confrontation might occur during the episode regarding Spike's "father". (If you live in a European country or Australia where they are airing the episode before I get to see it, cause I live in the US, don't put spoilers when you write your reviews. Thank you)**

 **Also, it appears Netflix has extended the expiration date until the end of the month so I can still use it for my notes and such. Hopefully, the extension is a good sign they'll renew the show.**

 **Next time: We got a double plot going down. On one hand, Spike will deal with his own issues with the Equestria Games. Mario will be dealing with his opportunity to redeem himself on the racetrack. Can he overcome his own past? Or will his fears prevent him from doing so?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	93. Equestria Games

Equestria Games

 _Pony's Log Number 424: Bad memories can really shake one's self-confidence, but that doesn't mean you can't take the bad and turn it into something good..._

 _Speed...I...am...speed..._

Several ponies thundered across the terrain for a moment before the view went back to being dark.

 _Victory...one winner...eleven losers..._

Mario took a deep breath.

 _Speed...I...am...speed..._

Then Mario felt somepony put a fore-leg around his shoulder.

"Hey, Mario!" said Rainbow, "You ready to be awesome?"

"Oh yeah!" said Mario, his tone brimming with confidence as he made his way out of what was clearly a tunnel and marched out into the open of a large cheering stadium. Mario gave the crowds a very confident smile on his face as he made his way to the starting line.

Soon he was racing along the other competitors, Mario was just enjoying the moment, the wind rushing past his face as he sped along. Mario then narrowed his eyes as he found his opening to charge ahead to victory. Suddenly he felt like his legs were moving on their own, Mario tried hard, but he couldn't control them. Soon he found his back end sliding ahead of himself from the momentum, before his body went flying into the air. Everything moved in slow motion as Mario began to breathe heavily, then he slammed hard into the track and rolled about before coming to a rather painful stop. Mario groaned and then his eyes widened when he saw the other racers charging straight him.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! STOP!" Mario cried out before the eleven other racer ran right over him.

 _End Dream Sequence_

"GAH!" Mario gasped as he sat up from the bed, sweating heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Mario looked to his side to see that his wife was still fast asleep on her end of the bed. Spike was still snoozing peacefully in his basket. Mario just quietly scooted out of his side of bed to get a drink of water. He headed into the kitchen as quietly as he could.

"Another nightmare?" said a calm voice, making Mario nearly spit-take his water as he set the cup had been holding with his magic down and noticed his wife standing just outside the kitchen doorway. Mario just nodded.

"Every night this week," Mario replied sadly. Twilight just walked up to him and tucked her head under his chin so he could hold her for a bit. Mario felt a tad better, but deep down he was still feeling very worried.

Why?

Because today was the opening day of...

...The Equestria Games!

Normally, Mario would have left with Twilight earlier that morning because of his royal status, but since he was actually going to be competing, he got to ride with the rest of the Ponyville Team as the train made its way to the Crystal Empire. Rainbow looked out of the window and smiled excitedly.

"This just got _real_!" said Rainbow Dash as she looked behind herself. Behind her inside of the passenger car, several ponies were warming themselves up with some conditioning to keep their muscles loose. Fluttershy was flying about, even hovering upside down. Though one could say she was more excited about meeting a certain Pegasus than being in the Equestria Games. Mario was on a makeshift self-powered treadmill, running fast enough to make his legs make a pinwheel effect. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were going to be carrying the flag in the opening ceremonies, were just chatting with each other. Scootaloo then gestured some flag movements and a flutter jump before Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. The two fillies smiled and applauded her. Spike was holding a clipboard as he checked a tall pile of luggage. Then the luggage began to topple over from the train momentum, but Spike managed to keep the pile from toppling over just in time and wiped his brow in relief. Then Fluttershy just sat comfortably on the handle of a heavy dumbbell as Bulk Biceps did some bench-pressing. Two other Pegasi did some patty-cake with a fore-hoof as they did wing push-ups.

"Listen up, gang!" said Rainbow as she stood before the two Pegasi, "We're almost there, so I've got a few things to say. First off, who here besides me thinks this is the best Equestria Games delegation in Ponyville history? I mean, we've got the legend himself, the Flying Unicorn, representing Ponyville! Even...though...he's now an Alicorn." The other ponies didn't seem bothered at all and they all cheered. Mario just blushed at being singled out.

" _YEAH_!" Bulk cheered while raising the dumbbell high into the air. Mario just said nothing but kept running, he was barely hearing Rainbow because he was "in the zone".

"And no matter what your sport is," Rainbow continued, "we gotta give it our best, because we've all got a genuine shot a Ponyville gold!" All the ponies, except Mario, cheered again.

"...With the possible exception of Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy, and me," said Rainbow as she landed next to her teammates. The others ponies just stared.

"I mean, we're good and all, but we're up against the Wonderbolts in the aerial relay," Rainbow explained, "so gold's kind of a stretch. Let's not kid ourselves."

"Don't feel bad, Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo, " _We_ have absolutely no shot at getting gold either!"

"Uh, that's because you're carrying the flag for Ponyville in the opening ceremony," said Rainbow Dash, "There are no winners."

"Winners or not," Scootaloo replied, "we still have the chance to be awesome!"

"That's the spirit!" said Rainbow, "You hear that, everypony? Winners or not, we all still have the chance to be awesome!" All the ponies, minus Mario, cheered.

"But, uh, let's still try to win lots and lots of stuff too, 'kay?" Rainbow added rather sheepishly. The ponies just stared for a moment and then got back to their conditioning. Rainbow and hovered over to Mario, who she had noticed didn't cheer even once, and felt very annoyed.

"Hey, how 'bout showing some team spirit there, Flying Unicorn!" Rainbow retorted, but then noticed that Mario looked rather distressed.

"Stop! Stop!" he begged as he gritted his teeth and then lost his footing on the treadmill, "Wuh-wuh-whoooooooa!" Mario then plopped into the treadmill and was sent flying into a wall. Rainbow winced at the impact, but grew puzzled when she saw Mario was crying.

"Hey, take it easy there, bro!" said Rainbow, "you've smacked into walls alot faster and harder than that. You're okay."

"I'm _not_ out of date!" Mario sobbed, "I'm not! _I'm not_!" Rainbow was left surprised hearing that when Fluttershy hovered beside her.

"I'll handle this," said Fluttershy as she sat beside him. The two begin having a very quiet conversation with each other. Rainbow couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell by the fact they were finishing each other's sentences that Fluttershy understood his situation. The yellow Pegasus was just hugging him close as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked up. They had heard Mario's outburst.

"If there was ever a time I deeply regretted saying that to him," said Scootaloo, "it's now."

"You told Mario he was out of date!?" Sweetie Belle scolded angrily as Apple Bloom glared at him, "Shame on you!" Scootaloo just looked ashamed.

"Hey, ease off," said Rainbow gently as she put a fore-leg around the orange Pegasus, "She didn't know how hurtful that phrase was until later. She knows not to say it anymore."

"Right," said Scootaloo but then added worried, "I just hope the crowds know not to say it." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just shared worried looks with each other. Even they couldn't be sure if the crowds would welcome Mario back...

...or heckle him right out of the stadium...

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before the train finally pulled into the Crystal Empire Station. Fluttershy rushed off the train the moment it was safe to get off since a familiar Pegasus was waiting for her on the platform. Shenran smiled as he lifted his fore-legs as Fluttershy literally dived into him. The two Pegasi twirled in each other's arms as Shenran held her while hovering in the air.

"I missed you so much," Fluttershy croaked as she began to cry.

"Me too, my love," said Shenran as he fought hard not to cry but soon did as well as they held each other close. Some of the other mares on the Ponyville team awed, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Aren't they the cutest couple ever?" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Hey, you said Twilight and I were the cutest couple ever!" Mario protested as he hovered beside them.

"Meh," said Sweetie Belle along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Mario just rolled his eyes before sighing sadly.

"I'm even out of date in being cute," Mario whimpered.

"Oh don't be silly," said a voice, "alot of us mares think you're cute." Mario blinked and looked to see Muffins hovering behind him.

"Um...thanks, Muffins," said Mario quietly. She then hovered beside him.

"You know, I know plenty about what it's like to be teased and bullied," said Muffins, "and having to deal with it your whole life. You were there for me once. Now let me be there for you!" Mario couldn't help but crack a smile. He certainly could use the moral support. After all, Fluttershy was mostly likely going to be busy spending time with her fiance once the aerial race was over.

"Oh, Mario," said Rainbow, "I forgot to tell ya that starting this year all the athletes wear the same outfit regardless of their sporting event."

" _What_?!" Mario exclaimed, "But-but-but I asked Rarity to make me a racing bodysuit!"

"Don't worry," said Fluttershy with Shenran at her side, "We stopped Rarity before she made it. She also made you two of the Ponyville shirts. One with holes for your wings and the second one for when you race." As Fluttershy explained, she tossed Mario the shirts.

"Oh...okay," said Mario slowly as he looked at the shirts, "I like the designs." While Mario didn't sound enthusiastic, he had meant his comment about the shirts. It was then Spike walked by carrying a large duffle bag with the Cutie Mark Crusaders following him from behind. He then tossed the duffle bag on top of another tall pile of luggage with ease.

"It's all in there, gang!" said Spike proudly, "Leave it to Spike, champion gear-carrier for all your gear-carrying needs."

"And the Ponyville flag?" Apple Bloom asked worried, "You sure? And what about the flagpole?"

"In with the portable ramp," Spike replied as he leaned against the pile of luggage, "Whoa!" Spike then nearly fell over when the pile of luggage rolled away from him a bit.

"Give it a rest, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo.

"Aw, she's just nervous, that's all," said Spike.

"Yeah, but Mario is already nervous enough for everypony," said Sweetie Belle.

"I know what you mean," said Spike, remembering all rough nights Mario had been dealing with, "Perfectly understandable. After all, this is his first time getting to race again since his accident."

"More like the first time he's come back to the Equestria Games without being denied a chance to race and gettin' utterly humiliated," said Apple Bloom.

"That too," said Spike and then remembered something, "whenever I'm afraid I'll forget something or start to panic, I have a simple trick. I count to ten, and by the time I'm done, I've calmed myself enough to get the job done right every time. Easy-peasy, cider-squeezy!"

"Easy for you to say," Mario muttered since he had been listening nearby with Muffins beside him. Suddenly...

"Wha-hey!" Mario yelped as he found himself being tossed into a crystal palanquin by four crystal guard ponies and being carried off. Spike soon found himself scooped up by two more crystal guard ponies onto a small palanquin with a single seat chair on it.

"Hey! Put me down!" Spike protested.

"What's going on?!" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know!" said Mario as he lay on his back, "Shenran!"

"I'd tell you if I was still on duty, but am not!" Shenran called out as the two disappeared. Fluttershy gasped.

"You mean you're relieved from duty?" Fluttershy asked excitedly. Shenran smiled.

"We can start planning that wedding now," Shenran answered, "and watch the Games together." Fluttershy squeed and clapped with glee.

"Now, follow me everypony," said Shenran to the rest of the Ponyville team, "I'll take you to the village area where all the athletes are staying." He then turned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Then I'll escort my little sister and her friends to the Crystal Palace. Mario had Cadance prepare some room for you there." The three fillies hopped up and down excitedly. They had already known that they were going to stay at the Crystal Palace because their older sisters were friends with Cadance.

Meanwhile, Spike and Mario just looked rather frazzled as the former covered his eyes. The two guard ponies brought him and Mario to the Crystal Palace. The guards carrying Mario stopped so fast that Mario went flying off his palanquin.

" _Hooooooooo_ - _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! UGH!" Mario screamed into one of the support columns. Fortunately, he didn't damage it as he slid down from it face first. Spike was more fortunate since the two guard ponies knelt down, causing Spike to just fall on his stomach to the ground below. There before them was Twilight and Cadance, both of them winced as Mario smacked into the column and then gasped as Spike hit the ground.

"A thousand pardons, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious," said one of the Crystal Guards.

"Huh? Who the what now?" Spike asked in surprise.

"A thousand more pardons your highness," said one of the Crystal Guards to Mario as he lay face first on the ground, looking very dizzy. Mario just shook his head to recompose himself and stood up.

"Well, that's one way to summon me here," said Mario as he dusted himself off as he looked at his wife.

"Thanks for bringing Spike and Mario to us," said Cadance to the Crystal guards and then turned to Spike, "It's okay, Spike. We'll have our hoofponies go back for your bags."

"What about Mario's?" Spike asked.

"Twilight already brought my stuff when she came earlier," said Mario.

"Was the train ride okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it was," said Mario, "I'm...just chugging along, so to speak." Cadance gave him a warm hug.

"You're going to do just fine," said Cadance, "I've actually explained the situation with the crystal ponies. They are all sympathetic to your return and will be cheering you on."

"Too bad the same can't be said by the rest of Equestria," said Mario sadly, "I'm sure they are plenty of ponies who would _love_ to see me crash and burn again. Or think I shouldn't even be in the Equestria Games." Cadance snorted.

"Well they are entitled to their opinions and such," said Cadance, "But don't you worry about them. I missed out on seeing you as a racer. I can't wait to see you in action." Mario smiled bravely, but he still felt rather weary.

"I hate to interrupt," said Spike, "but...uh, can they hang back a second and tell me what's going on first?" Spike didn't exactly get an answer, but Twilight guided him and Mario inside of the Crystal Palace. Inside, Spike was enjoying himself as he reclined against a chair as a crystal pony dropped a green gem from above his head. Spike caught it from above and gobbled it up. Cadance had also explained why Spike had been summoned.

"Mm!" said Spike, "So the ponies here to think I'm some kind of hero, huh?" He then spoke to the crystal pony serving him the gems, "More of the green ones please? I like the green ones." The crystal pony fumbled with the gem already in her fore-hooves before searching for a green gem. Another crystal pony was fanning Spike with a giant leaf. Mario couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Spike gets summoned, he gets a comfy sofa, all he can eat gems, and a personal fan," said Mario bitterly, "I get summoned, what do I get? Nothing! And I'm a Prince! Hmph!"

"Oh stop whining honey," said Twilight as she held him, "you get to be with me. That's certainly something." Mario smiled.

"That's _definitely_ worth being summoned," Mario replied as the two Alicorns giggled to each other, sharing a kiss before pulling away.

"Last time you were here," said Twilight to Spike, "you got the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadance in time to save this entire empire from destruction!"

"You are known throughout my empire as "Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious!"," said Cadance as Spike sucked on a green gem.

"Isn't that awesome?" said Twilight, "You're a big shot here, Spike."

"With a name that is a little wordy if you ask me," Mario remarked. Twilight glared.

"And what would your hero name be?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"I always liked "Super Mario"," said Mario plainly, "it's short and sweet." Twilight then used a fore-hoof to measure her height with Mario's. Since becoming Alicorns, he and Twilight were now a little taller than other ponies, but they were the same height as each other. That is until Twilight shoved his head down a bit so she was taller than him.

"Short and sweet," said Twilight, "that's you alright."

"Oh, ha-ha!" said Mario annoyingly as he straightened his neck. Twilight giggled to herself and then remembered something as she headed outside to the balcony.

"See that?" said Twilight as she pointed below to a large crystal statue of the little dragon, "That's you!" Some ponies were admiring the statue and a couple of them were taking pictures.

"Hello, gawgeous!" said Spike, trying to imitate Barbara Streisand, as he looked at the statue from above.

"This is why we all hope you do us the honor of lighting the torch at the opening ceremony," said Cadance, "You'd be the very first dragon in the history of the Equestria Games to do so."

"Of course I'll do it!" said Spike as he hopped off the balcony railing and walked up to her, "And-bonus-I can do it with my fire breath!" Spike then demonstrated his fire breath, which accidentally roasted the giant leaf the crystal pony had been using to provide him with shade and fanning. Spike just smiled proudly until he saw the burnt leaf and laughed nervously. Mario just looked away, normally that would have earned him a good chuckle, but he was too nervous.

"You better get going," said Twilight, "You need to be with the other athletes for the opening ceremony." Mario took a long deep breath.

"Right," said Mario as he used his magic to make some tiny clips appear and then attached one to Twilight's left ear.

"What's this?" Twilight asked.

"My own invention, a mini communicator," said Mario, "I'd feel better being down there if we could keep in touch, especially for any emergencies." Twilight chuckled.

"Alright," said Twilight. Mario smiled back and then took off the sky to meet up with the rest of the group. Twilight and Cadance waved at him with warm smiles on their faces. Mario returned the gesture, but he was still feel dreadfully nervous inside. Especially when he could feel the old taunts start to flood his mind.

 _Mario was great, but now he's out of date!_

 _Mario was great, but now he's out of date!_

Mario felt like he was gonna cry again, but recomposed himself and continued out his way.

Soon it was time for the opening ceremonies to begin, Shining Armor was on the ground wearing his captain's uniform. The other pony teams had been lined up inside the tunnel as Shinning Armor patrolled the main field. Inside the tunnel, Mario was sitting in a corner trembling and shaking nervously. Fluttershy sat beside him and hugged him close.

"You'll be okay," said Fluttershy gently.

"Yeah, well you all hear cheers," Mario whimpered, "All I hear is..."

"...laughter," said Fluttershy, "and those taunts too. And it just won't stop." Mario nodded as he felt a pair of tears escape his eyes.

"I know it's hard to deal with that," said Fluttershy, "but remember that you will have all of us out there at your side."

"She's right," said Sweetie Belle.

"We won't let any ponies bully you, big brother," said Apple Bloom.

"We've got your back!" Muffins added.

"Yeah, and you'll be able to get it over with cause you're gonna fly right next to me when I lead the charge!" Rainbow added.

"What?!" Mario remarked and then yelped as Rainbow pulled him to the front of the group. Rainbow then put his crown on his head and wrapped a fore-leg around Mario's shoulder. She then kissed the side of his head. Mario was rather stunned.

"Rainbow?" Mario asked surprised.

"I love you big brother," said Rainbow in a sweet tone Mario thought the blue Pegasus would never use, "I'm glad you're here." Mario smiled and took a deep breath. While his nerves had settled a bit, he still couldn't get those nagging thoughts out of his head.

Further up in the seats was the royal box, which was where the four alicorn Princesses and all the other important dignitaries sat. Twilight had just arrived, wearing her crown, as she took a seat at her own personal throne. She also knelt before Princess Celestia before taking her seat nervously, but felt better when Cadance, who was seated on the opposite side of the row of four, waved at her. Twilight smiled back and then noticed her friends just in front of the royal box. Pinkie was just laughing as Rarity and Applejack smiled to each other. Then Shenran arrived.

"Hello, girls," said Shenran.

"Why, hello, darling," Rarity greeted the Pegasus.

"Howdy, Shenran," said Applejack, "Saved ya a seat right over here!" Shenran made his landing beside Applejack.

"So Fluttershy told us you're now off duty," said Rarity, "Does that mean we can begin with the wedding plans?"

"Indeed," said Shenran, "I know you've been waiting to do my girl's dress. May I request that you include a tiara with it? I've always seen Fluttershy as my princess."

"Of course dear," said Rarity, "any suggestions on your ensemble?"

"I would prefer a tux over a militia's uniform," said Shenran, "plus Princess Cadance said she would marry us!" Rarity gasped.

"You two get to be married in the Crystal Palace!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Hoo-wee," said Applejack, "Sure you ain't trying to upstage Mario and Twilight's wedding?"

"Don't be silly," said Shenran, "Besides, Cadance has been very supportive of my love for Fluttershy. It's an honor that she'll be marrying us. I just gotta remember to tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake. I did promise them they could cater." Pinkie cheered excitedly since that meant she got to help with the wedding cake and all the yummy treats.

Further inside the fancier interiors of the Crystal Stadium, Spike was walking alongside Ms. Harshwhinny as the teams of the towns and cities representing the games began to enter the stadium grounds.

"And you're _quite_ certain you also understand _exactly_ what you're supposed to do?" Ms. Harshwhinny asked.

"I stand where you tell me until you give me the signal," said Spike as they made their way down the hall, "and then I walk over and light the torch."

"Mm," Ms. Harshwhinny replied snootily, "Couldn't be simpler." The two then made their way out into the heart of the stadium. There before them was a giant torch just waiting to be lit to show the start of the games. Spike was amazed, but then he noticed all the hundreds of thousands of ponies that were in the crowds. Spike gasped as he suddenly came down with a very bad case of stage fright.

"Mr. the Dragon, are you coming?" Ms. Harshwhinny asked sternly as she noticed Spike had fallen behind, but Spike was too frightened to move or answer.

"Honestly," said Ms. Harshwhinny annoyingly, "Would somepony help him _walk_?" Spike trembled nervously, unable to reply or move as two Crystal guard ponies pushed him forward. Down below, Cloudsdale team had just finished entering the main field.

"Now, please welcome the delegation from Ponyville!" Shining Armor announced, "And the return of the Legendary _Flying_ _Unicorn_!"

"Ugh, did big bro have to announce me?" Mario remarked annoyingly as Rainbow nudged Mario to go. She had convinced him to make an entrance. Mario took a deep breath and got into position just as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle held up a ring covered in a tarp.

"Ponyville forever! Yay!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted as Scootaloo burst through the tarp with the flag behind her scooter. Mario then front flipped through the hoop then did a triple jump that featured another somersault, grunting as he did so.

"Ha-ha!" Mario chanted as he made his landing on just his hind legs. The crowds cheered loudly.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow as she flew through the ring next.

"Yay!" Fluttershy replied as she flew right behind the blue Pegasus.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps yelled as he came out next followed by Muffins and then the rest of the Ponyville team. Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Shenran cheered. Even Twilight was cheering excitedly...until she noticed Princess Celestia looking at her. Twilight smiled sheepishly. After all, as a princess, she was "supposed" to be impartial and professional.

"Heh...well, I am the wife of the Flying Unicorn," she remarked. Princess Celestia just smiled, chuckling inwardly to herself. Down below, Scootaloo came to a stop and planted the Ponyville flag next to the others, which totaled around twelve flags. Mario then lead the Ponyville team to the giant torch.

"Mario was great, but now he's out of date! Mario was great, but now he's out of date!" taunted several athletes from the Canterlot team, which included a pony named Zippy. He was the current racing champion and, like Mario back in the day, had an ego too big for his head. Mario just felt hurt.

"Give it rest!" Rainbow snapped, "that was years ago!"

"Exactly," Zippy sneered, " _I'm_ the latest model built for speed! Mario should have just given up and been preserved instead showing up and embarassing himself!" Some other athletes laughed as Mario looked away.

"Just ignore them, big brother," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, he's just being rude," Muffins added as both mares gave Zippy glares. Things settled down quickly once everypony had lined up before the torch. Ms. Harshwhinny then gave a stern stomp on the ground, but Spike didn't notice. Ms. Harshwhinny stomped again, but Spike could only blink.

"This is the signal!" Ms. Harshwhinny told Spike sternly and stomped again. Spike just trembled nervously as he looked at the ladder leading to the torch.

"I'm giving you the signal _now_!" Ms. Harshwhinny snapped, but Spike was frozen stiff and couldn't move.

"Mr. the Dragon!" Ms. Harshwhinny barked impatiently as she got into Spike's face. Spike then anxiously headed up the ladder. He blinked once he reached the top and then inhaled, but he false started and started coughing.

"Come on, Spike!" Spike told himself, "Count to ten. One...two...three...thousand...fourteen thousand...Twenty thousand...! _Thirty thousand_!" Spike's counting technique was no good as Spike more frightened than ever. Those sitting in the royal box were waiting patiently, but even Cadance was getting worried.

"What's wrong?" Cadance wondered aloud. Spike tried to breathe fire again, but could only produce a light mist of steam. Now the audience was starting to get anxious and concerned. One stallion was chewing on his fore-legs. Rarity and Applejack cringed as Pinkie ducked and covered her eyes.

"Oh dear..." Shenran said quietly, having a good idea what had happened with Spike. Poor Spike was panicking. Even Mario and Twilight knew there was trouble.

"Equestria, we have a problem," said Mario and Twilight from their respective positions in the stadium.

The crowds continued cheer as Spike just stood frozen before the torch, unable to breath fire. He even tried again, but only started coughing as a result.

"Mr. the Dragon!" Ms. Harshwhinny snapped angrily, "Would you light the torch already?!"

"I don't know what it is," Spike said in his defense, "but I just don't have the stuff today! Did you bring a match?"

"You're a _fire -_ breathing dragon," said Ms. Harshwhinny. Spike coughed again.

"Then some cough drops, maybe?" Spike asked in a raspy tone. Ms. Harshwhinny growled in reply.

"Nevermind, I'll keep trying," said Spike quickly as he tried to exhale, but ended up slamming his chin into the top of the lantern. Back at the royal box, Princess Luna was looking rather bored. Cadance was more worried than ever.

"Somepony go down and help him!" Cadance told a nearby Crystal guard, who left immediately. Twilight was looking just as worried...but then she heard a "beep-beep" near her ear. She then looked up and saw the clip on her left ear.

"Oh! The communicator Mario gave me," Twilight said quietly to herself as she used a fore-hoof to press a button on it, which made a microphone extend from it.

"Sweetie?" Twilight asked in a hushed tone.

"What's going on?" Mario replied from the communicator as Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Muffins stood beside him, "The torch is taking a long time to get lit."

"I dunno," Twilight replied, "I see Spike at the torch, but he looks a little...stiff."

"Uh-oh," said Mario, "I think our little dragon's got a bad case of stage fright." Twilight whimpered.

"I don't think I can be of much help down here," said Mario, "This is supposed to be Spike's moment. You'll need to help him out, discreetly if you can." Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I think I can come up with something," said Twilight.

"And that is why I love you," said Mario, "talk to you later, dear." The mic then retracted as Twilight gave a light giggle and then thought about what she could do to help Spike.

Back at the torch, Spike then grabbed the scale on the back of his head, making his head click like a lighter.

"Light, light," Spike grunted, but he still couldn't get any fire to come out. Twilight was getting more concerned, but then she got an idea. She quickly looked around to make sure nopony was looking at her before making her horn glow. The torch area was soon encased with her magic glow. Spike leaned forward when...

FWOOOOOOOSH!

Flames erupted around the bottom ring of the torch, making Spike flinch as his face was partially burnt from the sudden flames. The crowds cheered as Spike was just left stunned. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadance exchanged looks with each other.

"Phew!" said Twilight after looking around quickly before breathing a sigh of relief. At the ground, Mario smiled.

"Atta girl, Twi," said Mario quietly to himself. Spike then climbed down and noticed that a Crystal guard and Ms. Harshwhinny were giving him stunned looks.

"Oh! How did you do that?" Ms. Harshwhinny asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure," said Spike.

"Oh, well, better late than never," Ms. Harshwhinny replied, still rather stunned as she and the Crystal guard walked away. Spike was left alone, still feeling rather puzzled as how the torch lit up.

"Let the games begin!" Shining Armor announced as the crowds cheered. The athletes also cheered. Mario cheered as well, but he still was feeling very worried. He wanted to get the race over with...

...but the 1.25 mile dash was the final event of the games.

A little later, Pinkie, who was holding a flag in her mouth, along with Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack were waiting for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to arrive from the stadium.

"Oh! There are our little superstars!" said Rarity once the three fillies came within view and Pinkie bounced up and down.

"You were fabulous!" said Rarity as Sweetie Belle stood before her.

"Made me sit up proud like a cornstalk in August!" said Applejack as she hugged Apple Bloom.

"Ya done good, squirt!" Rainbow told Scootaloo before rubbing her mane.

"Hey, where's Shenran?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity and Applejack chuckled to each other.

"Where do ya think?" Rainbow remarked, "As soon as Fluttershy could get out of the stadium, she and Shenran went off on a date."

"Aw, I wanted to see if big brother wanted to hang out with us," said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find time to see you," said Rarity, "for now, you'll celebrate with us."

"Yay!" The three fillies cheered.

"You three really were wonderful," said a voice as the group looked up to see Twilight hovering above, "But does anypony know where my husband is?"

"Mario said something about wanting to take a walk alone," said Rainbow.

"Why?" Twilight asked, not hiding her sadness and disappointment, "I was looking forward to a date."

"Well..." Rainbow began when Zippy appeared in the foreground with a group of other ponies.

"Okay, everypony," Zippy chanted smugly, "Together now!" They began to sing.

[Zippy and some other racer ponies]

 _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very cleaver  
Says he can beat the rest of us  
That's the best joke ever_!

 _When he races down the line  
Thinking he's so awesome  
We just buck him the flank!  
Crash! Goes the loser! _

Zippy and the group laughed. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and the crusaders were deeply shocked and offended.

"Why the nerve!" Rarity retorted angrily.

"Just who does that pony think he is!" Applejack added just as angrily.

"He's Zippy, the current racing champion," Rainbow answered bluntly, "he wasted no time taunting Mario during the opening ceremonies and when we were leaving. Mario didn't take Zippy's teasing to well so he asked to be left alone." Twilight sighed.

"Wish he would have come to see me," said Twilight sadly before remembering something else, "But does anypony know what was going on with Spike?"

"He sure seemed to be having a tough time of it out there," Applejack remarked.

"He put things right in time, though," Rarity added.

"Actually, it was me," Twilight confessed, "I didn't him to be embarassed, so I cast a secret spell to light it for him."

"Oh dear," Rarity replied, "Have you told him?"

"No, but he might have figured it out on his own," Twilight answered.

"You gotta tell him, just in case," said Applejack.

"I know," said Twilight, "I'm just afraid of how he'll take it. I know what pride he takes in a job well done."

"Psst, here he comes now!" said Rainbow, "Act casual!" Spike then walked by with his head hanging low in front of himself as Rainbow put on some sunglasses.

"'Sup?" Rainbow asked in a cool tone.

"Spike!" said Twilight as she walked up to him and lifted his head up with her fore-hoof, "Is everything okay?"

"I guess," said Spike, "I don't know. The weirdest thing happened down there!"

"Yeah, about that," Twilight said slowly, "I-"

"I mean, there I was," Spike continued, interrupting Twilight, "trying to light the torch, with all of Equestria watching, and feeling like the hugest failure ever, and then the thing just lit! It was amazing!"

"Oh, phew!" said Twilight with relief, "I was afraid you'd be upset."

"Upset? Are you kidding?" said Spike, "Why would I be upset to discover I can light the fire...with my _mind_?"

"What?!" Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight exclaimed. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just had bored looks on their faces.

"Why could I see Mario doing one of those _PLOPS_ right about now?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo.

PLOP!

The two fillies were stunned to see Apple Bloom do a comedic plop to the ground. They just looked at Apple Bloom annoyingly as she stood up.

"What?" said Apple Bloom when she saw the glares, "It felt right to do that!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just rolled their eyes. It was then two crystal ponies walked by.

"Look, look," said Bright Smile, "It's the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious!"

"Can we get your autograph?" Elbow Grease asked.

"Sure!" Spike replied as he grabbed the picture and signed his name with a pencil.

"How you saved our Empire last time you were here was really amazing!" Bright Smile remarked.

"Aw, you know what else is amazing?" said Spike as he put the pencil behind his ear scale and held up the picture, "Watch this!" Spike began to strain and grunt for a bit, but nothing happened. The two crystal ponies just shared puzzled looks with each other.

"Don't worry," said Spike, "Once it bursts into flames through brainpower, I'll sign another one for ya. Promise." Spike then put the picture to his forehead and tried to set it on fire with his mind power. Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Applejack, and Apple Bloom just stared at Spike with blank looking faces. Scootaloo face-palmed herself.

"That's for you, Mario," Scootaloo said aloud, but nopony was paying attention to her at the moment as she looked at Twilight. Twilight then walked over to Spike, who was still grunting with the paper on his fore-head.

"Spike," Twilight whispered to him, "may I have a word with you a moment?"

"Hey, you'd better be careful with that!" said Spike to Elbow Grease as he handed him back the picture, "It might burst into flames later! Delayed reaction!" Spike then walked away from the two rather confused Crystal ponies.

"Hey, Twi, what is it?" Spike asked but then stopped Twilight from answering, "Hold on, hold on, give me a second...If I can set fire to stuff with my mind, mind- _reading_ must be just around the corner! And I predict that you are about to ask me...to set fire to something with my mind!"

"No, because you can't!" Twilight protested.

"Oh, really?" Spiked replied, "So how do you explain what happened down there in front of thousands and thousands of-"

"I did it, Spike," Twilight confessed, "I cast a spell to do it for you."

"In front of...thousands and...thousands...?" Spike finally found himself at a loss for words and felt very upset once the truth set in. He lowered his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Spike," said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof under his chin to lift his head up, "I just couldn't stand to see you stuck like that! You understand, don't you?" Spike just said nothing as his eyes built up with tears.

"I...I...I need to be alone right now," said Spike as he began to cry and walked away with his head looking down at ground.

"O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, can I get your autograph?" a crystal pony named Neighls Bohr asked.

"Sorry," said Spike sadly, "You should probably ask somebody special instead." The crystal pony was left disappointed as Spike walked sadly away. Twilight sighed.

"Great," Twilight remarked, "now both Spike and my husband don't want to talk to me."

"Spike just needs a little space darling," said Rarity.

"And I'm sure Mario will talk to you in time," said Applejack, "I'm just hoping that Zippy fella hasn't spread that song to anypony else."

" _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very cleaver  
He says that he can beat us all  
That's the best joke ever!_"

That was the sound of a group of random crystal ponies who apparently found the song funny as they sang and laughed. The group watched as they saw the crystal ponies shared the song with some other crystal ponies and they were singing it now too.

"I think the song has spread," said Sweetie Belle plainly as the others shared worried looks with each other.

The next morning, Cadance and Twilight were guiding a rather grumpy Mario to the stadium for the first day of the competitions.

"Ugh, if it weren't for my royal duties, I'd just stay in the Crystal Palace where there's peace and quiet," Mario complained as he adjusted his crown.

"Well, I would like to watch the games with my husband at my side," said Twilight.

"I know, honey. But everywhere we went this morning! Ponies are singing that stupid song!" said Mario as he passed a another group of ponies.

" _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very cleaver  
He says that he can beat us all  
That's the best joke ever!_"

Mario growled inwardly as they sang and laughed.

"That's enough!" Cadance said sternly as the ponies stopping singing and rushed away.

"Thanks, but they'll probably come back when you're not around," Mario replied sadly. Cadance and Twilight looked at Mario sympathetically. Then Cadance smiled as she got an idea.

"Mario, come over here and check this out!" Cadance said excitedly. Mario just gave the pink alicorn a curious look and obeyed. Cadance and Twilight led Mario to a special room inside the halls of the stadium.

"This should cheer you up!" said Cadance excitedly.

"What is it...Sis? Whoa..." said Mario as he looked inside the room.

"It an exhibit of the Flying Unicorn so other ponies can see how amazing you are," Cadance explained. Inside was a miniature exhibit that contained pictures, trophies, and other collectable memorabilia and even sponsorship promotions and advertisement of his glory days as the Flying Unicorn. (And yes, there was a picture of him on a Wheaties cereal box.) Mario couldn't help but crack a smile at some of the pictures and newspaper clippings showing some of his greatest races and breaking racing records.

"Amazing!" said Mario until he noticed a giant crystal statue of himself in his old racing uniform. There below it was a plaque that read: The Flying Uniorn - the fastest pony alive.

"My turn to say: Hello, gorgeous!" Mario remarked before blushing, "Heh...I don't get how Spike can say that about his own statue. I feel so arrogant with that coming out of my mouth." Cadance and Twilight chuckled as they looked around as well.

"I'd say you were quite an accomplished racer," said Cadance as she looked around, "I can't believe I missed out on one of your great moments of your colt years!"

"I'm kind of glad you did, Sis," said Mario as he kept looking around and then saw something that made his heartbreak, "I see they included that part of my glory days in the exhibit too."

"What did they...GASP!" Cadance gasped at what the back wall. Cadance had put her full trust on other ponies to fill the exhibit and now she was deeply regretting it. There were some more pictures and newspaper clippings. Except unlike the others, these pictures contain moments of Mario acting very arrogant. One picture had Mario smiling proudly as other ponies glared at him. Another was of him throwing a tantrum at Donut Joe's shop. Another was a freeze-frame of him actually yelling at Princess Celestia! Cadance was stunned as Twilight just looked rather saddened.

"It gets worse," Mario croaked as he pointed to a large newspaper blow up of himself laying on the ground. It was an article clipping of his accident. Above it was the title in gold lettering:

The Fall of the Flying Unicorn

Along with the large picture, there were also articles about his medical condition. All of them saying that he would never race again. The worst being the article with the title: Mario is great, but now he's out of date, which was when he had had returned to the Equestria Games and booed out of the stadium. The article was also surrounded by pictures of ponies laughing and mocking him. It was then a crystal pony added a new article to the exhibit. Mario felt his eyes water as he saw it was newly recent article that the Crystal Empire had published what had become the "Ballad of a fallen racer."

"They published the song?" Mario squeaked. Cadance and Twilight were speechless. It was then some crystal ponies walked by outside the room. Singing the song again.

" _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very cleaver  
He says that he can beat us all  
That's the best joke ever!_"

"Ugh," said Twilight in annoyance, but then noticed that Mario was hyperventilating, "Sweetie?" Mario didn't hear his wife. All he could hear, and see at this point was the shadows of ponies laughing at him.

"Mario was great, but now he's out of date," they taunted, "Mario was great, but now he's out of date." Mario started sobbing loudly as he ran out of the room so fast that he left his crown behind.

"Mario, wait!" Cadance shouted but the alicorn stallion had already disappeared, crying heavily. Twilight just watched Mario disappear with a saddened look on her face. She then turned to the Crystal guard standing nearby the exhibit.

"We want this exhibit shut down immediately!" Twilight ordered.

"Nopony is to enter this room anymore to view or add to the exhibit," Cadance added sternly. The guards nodded as they got to work disassembling the displays.

"The first event is starting soon!" Shining Armor announced outside.

"What do we do?" Twilight asked, "Mario's run off and we need to be back at the royal box soon." Cadance then did her breathing technique.

"We'll just tell Celestia and Luna what happened," said Cadance, "I'm sure they'll understand if Mario's isn't present today. Besides, it's my fault he's so upset. I only wanted to lift his spirits. I had no idea that ponies would donate all the bad stuff too. I told him that the Crystal Ponies supported his return and now they're singing that awful song and laughing at him!" Twilight noticed that Cadance was fighting not to cry.

"I should've never went to study abroad," said Cadance sadly, "If I had known he'd go through all of this, I'd would have turned the opportunity down. He needed me and I abandoned him."

"You can blame me if you want,' said Twilight, "I was the one who did was around when all of this happened to him and never once did I reach out to him."

"Why?" Cadance asked. Twilight felt her eyes watered and took a deep breath to recompose herself.

"I didn't really appreciate my friends back then," said Twilight, "I was more focused on my studies. Even when Mario was there for me, I was never there for him." Twilight chuckled sadly, "Yet he still loved me and married me." Twilight just lowered her head as Cadance lifted her chin.

"I know," said Cadance, "But you've already apologized and he forgave you. The best thing you can do is be there for him now."

"I trying to," said Twilight, "but he's been keeping to himself lately and won't talk to me."

"I'm sure we can get some answers later," said Cadance, "Just give him time. Come on, Celestia and Luna are probably waiting for us." Twilight just nodded as the two alicorns headed back to the stands.

It was later that day, that Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Shenran were heading over to the stadium. They were feeling rather annoyed.

"I can't believe that the Crystal Inquirer actually published that cotton-pickin' song!" said Applejack.

"I can't believe that we actually heard ponies singing it and laughing to!" said Rarity. It was then Applejack, Rarity, and Shenran were given the shock of their lives when they heard Pinkie humming the tune.

" _Pinkie_!" they exclaimed angrily. Pinkie looked ashamed.

"Sorry, but the tune itself is rather catchy," said Pinkie, "reminds me of the song they played from the old jack-in-the-box!" Pinkie then raised a fore-hoof with the said toy as a pony version of jack popped out of the square box.

"No wonder the song was so catchy!" said Shenran, "It's just a cheap knock-off of "Pop goes the Weasel"!"

"And I can guess the "weasel" who came up with it," said Rarity bitterly. It was then they head Shinning Armor as they entered the main lobby.

"Our next event...the aerial relay!" Shinning Armor announced, his voice sounding amplified and distant from inside the lobby.

"That's Dash and Fluttershy!" Applejack said.

"Oh, no!" Pinkie exclaimed, "We can't be late for that!"

"I don't wanna miss seeing my Flutters!" Shenran cried out as he flew off ahead of the girls to their reserved seats with Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity right behind him. Suddenly, a security guard held Rarity up.

"Miss?" he instructed in a professional tone, "Step right over here. Unicorns will no longer be admitted without a disabling spell, to prevent cheating. And make sure you don't even try casting a spell, or we'll know about it." Rarity watched as Lyra walked through a magic wall, which caused a glow to encase her horn before she headed to her seat. Rarity pushed her way through and watched as the glow did the same around her horn.

"Hmph!" Rarity replied with a huff before stomping away. Back in the royal box, Twilight was just watched as the teams got ready to start the aerial relay. They had already informed Princess Celestia about Mario's situation, but Twilight was still worried about where her husband was. It bothered her to see his royal throne empty, especially since they set it up right next to her own. Twilight's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of some hooves trotting up to them. She turned to see Mario, wearing his crown, slowly and sadly climbing into his seat. Cadance noticed as well and smiled.

"Hey, you came!" said Cadance.

"We're glad you're here," said Twilight, giving him a warm smile.

"Gotta support Dashie and Flutters," said Mario quietly. Twilight felt her heart break. Mario's eyes were red and his cheeks tear stained. She could tell that Mario had not fully recovered from his meltdown earlier this morning. Twilight didn't have much time to think about it as the aerial relay began. Fluttershy was waiting patiently for Bulk Biceps to start her leg of the relay. Bulk did his best, but was still the last pony to reach group two. Yet he was able to make the horseshoe exchange cleanly as Fluttershy took off as quickly as she could.

"Go Fluttershy! WOO!" Shenran cheered from the stands, wearing a number one glove on one fore-leg, a t-shirt with Fluttershy's face on it, and a hat that was shaped like Fluttershy's head. Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie cheered as well. The pink pony was also stuffing her face with popcorn.

"If Ponyville medals here," Pinkie explained, "we'll have eight medals so far, putting us tied for the lead with Cloudsdale! Unless Cloudsdale medals here too...!" Pinkie then accidentally dumped her popcorn all over three ponies sitting in front of her, but was too worried to even realize it. Applejack did though, but said nothing. Fluttershy did her best, but was still the last pony to get to group three and handed the horseshoe to Rainbow, who took off at high speed to try and catch up to Spitfire, who was currently in pole position.

Back on the ground, Spike had been searching for Ms. Harshwhinny. He found the games inspector pony signing some papers inside of the tunnels leading inside the hallways.

"Ms. Harshwhinny?" Spike called out, "I know you're busy, but..."

"What is it?" Ms. Harshwhinny asked bluntly.

"Maybe there's something else I can do the Games," Spike offered, "Y'know, something really worthy of the Crystal Empire's admiration?"

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Harshwhinny replied, "You lit the torch for the whole thing!"

"Uh, well, actually, that wasn't really-" Spike tried to explain what had really happened, but the games inspector pony wouldn't listen.

"That wasn't worthy enough for you?" Ms. Harshwhinny exclaimed, "Ugh, for pony's sake! Next thing you know, you'll be asking to put on a _rock concert_." She snorted and rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Celebrities..." Ms. Harshwhinny muttered to herself. Spike blinked as what she said gave him an idea.

"Wait, that's it!" said Spike before running off. Back with the relay, Rainbow had finally managed to catch up with Spitfire, but the Wonderbolt caption was still ahead. Rainbow did her best, but she couldn't overtake Spitfire. The Wonderbolt flew through the goal ring first with Rainbow a very close second. The crowds cheered.

"We got silver!" Applejack shouted excitedly.

"Alright!" Shenran cheered. In the sky, Rainbow hovered up to Spitfire. As much as Rainbow wanted gold, she was more than happy with getting silver as she gave Spitfire a hoof-bump.

Later that evening, Shining Armor stood before the top three teams once they had received their medals for the event.

"Congratulations to all our medalists," said Shining Armor, "and now, the anthem of-"

"And I shall do the honor of singing!" Spike announced, cutting off and stunning Shining Armor. The crowds cheered excitedly as Shining Armor nervously walked up to the little dragon.

"Spike, what are you doing?!" Shining Armor asked in a hushed tone.

"You know how they always play the music?" said Spike to Shining Armor before continuing loud and proud, "Well, I know all the words to our anthem, and will sing them for you now, loud and proud, to the enjoyment of all!" The crowds cheered once more as a Pegasus pony hovered above holding a spotlight.

"And now...um...the Cloudsdale anthem," Shining Armor announced, "as sung by...Spike!" Spike then realized what Shining Armor had said.

"Wait!" Spike said in shock, "The _Cloudsdale_ anthem?"

"They only play the anthem for the _winner_ , Spike!" Shining Armor explained to him in a hushed tone, "The Wonderbolts are from _Cloudsdale_!"

"But...but I don't know the words to the Cloudsdale anthem!" Spike protested, "I've never even heard it!" That actually wasn't true. Mario tried once to teach it to him, but Spike had tuned him out. He was really regretting it now as he found himself being watched by the entire stadium.

"Sing for us, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious!" shouted a crystal pony from the crowd. Mario groaned.

"Spike, even I know you never learned the _Cloudsdale_ anthem," Mario said aloud, "You best option would be to run and get yourself out of the spotlight!" He then saw Spike clear his throat as the Pegasus held the spotlight over him.

"And he decides to wing it," said Mario as he face-hoofed himself as the music began to play.

[Spike - He did his best to pretty much come up with lyrics to anthem, singing out of tune and rhythm. The crowd was left stunned. Those who were probably from Cloudsdale looked either embarassed, offended, or annoyed. Applejack and Rarity were left speechless, Shenran winced painfully before covering his eyes and looking away. Pinkie was the only one who seemed to enjoy the performance. The more Spike sang, the more nervous and sweaty he got. Twilight facepalmed herself as Mario squatted down on his throne and covered his eyes. Other ponies were finding the performance painful to watch. As Spike ran out of material, the three Wonderbolts were very embarassed. Rainbow was left speechless and Fluttershy was wincing and cringing painfully.]

 _Oh, we're the Wonderbolts and we're super fast  
And we're from Cloudsdale which-is-a-part-of-Equestria (laugh nervously)  
That we like best and we're proud and we're fast and we like it because it really has nice trees  
Yeah, we love the town because it's so cool and, and we like to fly really fast and everything like that  
(sigh) I kinda wish this was over 'cause it is...n't...yet...over...now_

 _Oh, we're the Wonderbolts and we're super fast and we're cloud-from Cloudsdale  
We like it there 'cause it's really nice and the trees are cool and I hope it is over now  
And...it keeps going on, la-la-la  
And we're really love the town  
So I wish that this...song...was over now  
Over...now  
Over...now_

Spike was practically pleading by the time the music finally did finish and the spotlight was finally turned off. All that could be heard was a long a dreadful silence. The only sound was of a baby crying in the distance.

"Nailed it!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh hush up, Pinkie!" Shenran snapped. The rest of the audience silently agreed.

The next several days were rather long and miserable for both Spike and Mario. The former had pretty much secluded himself from his friends and the general public. Nopony saw any sight of him outside of the Crystal castle. Everypony, except for Mario, had tried to get Spike to come out and watch the Games, but it was no good.

As for Mario, he tried his best not to think about the race and just watch the Games as well, but deep down he still couldn't shake off his nerves. It also didn't help that ponies were continuing to sing what Mario called a "taunt" song wherever he went. Plus Zippy made it his mission to lead crowds of ponies singing the song and laugh at him. Twilight and Cadance, and the rest of the Mane Eight (Shenran included) and the Cutie Mark Crusaders did their best to quiet ponies who were singing the sing, especially when Mario was around. The problem was that Mario's friends couldn't be everywhere and whenever Mario was alone, ponies started singing the song again.

One morning, Mario trotted sadly out of the Crystal Palace when Zippy and a large crowd of ponies stood just outside the Crystal Heart area.

" _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very cleaver  
He says that he can beat us all  
That's the best joke ever!_"

Zippy and the group all laughed as they walked away. It was then the rest of the Mane Eight arrived, looking very glum. Mario could tell that they had given up in stopping ponies from singing the song.

"We're sorry Mario," said Rainbow.

"No matter how many times we tell ponies to stop," said Fluttershy, "ponies keep singing the song."

"It's just the song had this really super duper catchy tune," Pinkie added before crying out in anguish, "and _it just stays in your head and won't stop_! _Make it stop_!" Pinkie face-planted the ground and cried.

"It doesn't help that we can't make Zippy stop singing and taunting you," said Twilight sadly, "He's the one gathering crowds to sing at you. Princess Celestia says he's entitled to his opinions after all, but even Cadance thinks Zippy is taking things a little too far."

"Ponies can be so cruel sometimes," said Shenran sadly as Fluttershy, who was standing next to him, nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it," said Mario in a defeated tone as he walked away.

"Mario, where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"Just want to be alone!" said Mario.

"Mario, will you stop running away from this?" Twilight snapped, "Talk to me! I'm here for you!"

"Oh, really?" Mario snapped angrily, "Where were you when this happened the first time around?! Huh?! Oh, that's right, you were too busy reading your dusty old books!" Twilight recoiled before she bit her lip and then flew away as she began to cry. The others were shocked at Mario's outburst as the alicorn panted heavily in rage.

"Great job, buddy," said Shenran in an angry tone, "You managed to push away your own wife, your one true love, when all she wanted to do was help you. I hope you're happy!" Mario gave him a stern glare, but tears were already leaking from them.

"I am," Mario replied darkly before flying away in a different direction. The rest of the Mane Eight just shared sad looks with each other. Even Shenran regretted snapping at the alicorn prince, knowing he had only made things worse. Mario returned to the Crystal Palace and wept, not bothering to show up to watch the Games that day. He later sent a message that he wasn't going to be racing in the Equestria Games after all. Everypony was disappointed, but none of them could blame Mario for not wanting to race, except for Twilight, who refused to speak to him even after he had apologized for lashing out at her.

Then it was the final day of the Games, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had decided to try more time to speak to Spike.

"Spike, are you comin'?" Apple Bloom asked as she and the other two fillies peeked into the room Spike was staying in, which he shared with Shenran.

"Nah, I got this stuff to pack up," said Spike sadly with his back turned as he stood by a dresser drawer.

"But you've been moping in here for almost the entire Games," said Scootaloo.

"And tonight's the closing ceremony!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Which means we leave tomorrow," said Spike, "Ergo, the packing. Besides, I think Mario would agree that the sooner we can get away from the Equestria Games, the better." The three fillies shared sad looks with each other before leaving the room. They were all feeling rather glum when Shenran appeared.

"What's gotcha so blue girls?" Shenran asked gently.

"Mario and Spike," said Apple Bloom, "Wish there was a way to cheer 'em up."

"Same here, girls," said Shenran, "They both seem to take being mocked or being humiliated a bit too hard. All we can do is let them recover and they'll be back to their normal selves again."

"I hope so," said Scootaloo, "I really wanted to see Mario race."

"Me too," said Apple Bloom as her eyes water, "But...wow. Big brother really does understand how it feels to be bullied..." The three fillies sniffled as Shenran pulled them in for a group hug.

"Cheer up, girls," said Shenran, "Fluttershy wanted to sit with the other girls for the final events. So...I wanted to know if I could sit with you three." The three girls perked up immediately.

"We'd like that," Sweetie Belle replied as she nuzzled his fore-leg. Shenran chuckled as led the three fillies to the stadium.

That afternoon, Shining Armor stood before the crowd of cheering ponies.

"And now it is time for the archery finals!" said Shining Armor, "ice archers take your places!" The four ponies doing so took their positions.

"Too bad Ponyville doesn't have any ice archers competin'," said Applejack, "We don't have anypony to root for."

"That's okay," said Pinkie, "Ponyville has thirty seven medals, and Cloudsdale has thirty-six, so looks like we'll be the medal champs of the Games anyway! Woo-hoo!"

"But Cloudsdale has two ice archery finalists down there now!" said Rainbow, "If they both place, Cloudsdale wins the medal count!" The ponies below had started shooting their arrows at the targets.

"So you're saying that it all comes down to this one event?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Pretty much," said Applejack, "especially since Mario isn't going to race. Funny though, the singing and taunting pretty much stopped once he dropped out." The view then zoomed out so the ponies looked like dots sitting on the bleachers.

"Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!" Pinkie retorted quickly as she jumped about. It was then Twilight made her way down to the stands.

"Twilight!" Pinkie called out, "Come take this extra seat next to me and freak out over the medal count. I'll show you how. Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!" A pony sitting next to Pinkie, glaring at her annoyingly.

"Actually, I was looking for Spike," said Twilight, "Have you seen him?"

"He wouldn't come," said Apple Bloom.

"We tried to talk him into it..." said Sweetie Belle.

"...but he wouldn't listen!" Scootaloo added, "Is Mario okay?" Twilight snorted.

"I dunno," Twilight said dismissively and added bitterly, "it's not like he tells me anything."

"Twilight," said Shenran slowly, "Mario already said he was sorry for snapping at you. Why are you giving him such a cold shoulder?"

"Cause I don't see why he's letting a few mean ponies keep him from racing!" Twilight retorted, "So a few ponies poked fun at him in the past, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Mario was hurt deeply over what was said to him regarding his accident and being booed out of the Games all those years ago," said Shenran, "It's like when my sweetheart was afraid of helping with that hurricane. He's got those hurtful words stuck in his head. Until he is able to put his hoof down and make the hurtful words stop bothering him, he'll never be able to find his confidence to race again." Twilight just sighed in understanding.

"I'll take to him later, right now, I need to deal with Spike," said Twilight.

"You can have his extra seat, through," Pinkie offered at the annoyance of a nearby Crystal pony, but then Pinkie noticed that Twilight was gone, "Uh...Twi?"

Back in his room, Spike was just blowing on a feather as he reclined sadly on a sofa.

"Spike?" Twilight called from outside the door. Spike gasped and accidentally swallowed the feather.

"You here?" Twilight called out. Spike managed to cough out the feather, jumped off the sofa, opened his suitcase and dumped the contents on top of himself as Twilight let herself in.

"Uh yeah!" Spike replied as Twilight walked up to him, "I'm super-busy! Look at all this packing left to do, heh. Crazy right?" Twilight was most annoyed.

"No more hiding out," said Twilight firmly, "You're coming with me. Now." Spike snorted.

"I bet you didn't make Mario..."

"He's at the stadium," Twilight retorted, "now come on!"

"Okay, fine," said Spike, "I'll come." Spike then picked up a brown hat and black sunglasses.

"Can I at least wear these?" Spike asked. Twilight just said nothing but waited impatiently for Spike to put his outfit on and they headed back to the stadium.

Back at the archery finals, the ponies were continuing to shoot their arrows.

"Those aren't your average arrows," Rainbow explained to the three fillies, "They freeze whatever part of the target they hit. Whoever encases their entire target in ice first wins. Keep your eye on number seven from Cloudsdale - he's the favorite." The three fillies watched as the arrows hit the bullseye and the area was covered in ice. They also took notice of the pony Rainbow had mentioned was in favor to win gold. Down inside another tunnel leading to the field, Twilight was talking to Spike.

"Honestly, Spike," said Twilight, "I don't see why you're being so hard on yourself."

"I let everypony down, Spike explained, wearing a trench coat, brown hat, and sunglasses, "Twice. You never let anypony down, so you don't have any idea what that's like."

"Are you kidding?" Twilight retorted, "I've _totally_ let ponies down. If you haven't noticed, I've let my own husband down! But that's not the point! The torch got lit, the aerial relay teams got their medals - no harm, no foul."

"Can we at least watch from inside here?" Spike asked, "I'm not sure I'm ready to face the crowds in the stands just yet." Twilight conceded quietly as they watched the archers. As the four archers continued to shoot their arrows, one pony went to take a shot, but they accidentally knocked over their barrel of ice arrows. This caused the pony to misfire an arrow into the sky. The ice arrow struck a cloud, causing it to freeze into a dangerous spiky mass of ice that began to descend...right toward a crowd of ponies sitting in the bleachers. The crowd gasped. Those in the path of the giant spiky ice cloud ran for their lives, screaming as they did so.

"No!" Shining Armor cried out. Spike lowered his shades to get a better look. Twilight was agape. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gasped. Mario winced at the sight before opening his wings and taking off into the sky, jumping into action.

"Calling all Pegasi! Calling all Pegasi!" Mario shouted as several Pegasus ponies flew up to the spiky ice cloud to try and slow down the cloud's descent.

"Steer it towards the field, away from the crowds!" Rainbow ordered.

"Somepony cut off the disabling spell!" Shining Armor shouted since Mario and the Pegasi were struggling to get the cloud under control.

"There isn't time!" a security guard shouted in reply. Spike then narrowed his eyes. He knew what to do. Twilight was about to take off when Spike rushed right past her.

"Dash, Fluttershy, Mario! Move!" Spike shouted as he hopped onto Shining Armor's back and jumped high into the air. The ponies moved out of the way as Spike used a few other Pegasi as platforms as he hopped higher and higher to get as close to the cloud as he could. Spike then inhaled deeply before exhaling a large blast of fire from his mouth. The ice cloud quickly turned into steam as Spike landed softly back on the ground. He then opened an umbrella as a fast shower of water descended on him. Once the rain had stopped, Spike closed his umbrella and looked at the crowd, who cheered for him. But Spike didn't feel any satisfaction as he headed back to the tunnel where the Mane Eight, Cadance, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia were waiting for him.

"Well done, Spike, well done," said Mario.

"That was awesome!" said Rainbow. The others gave their own praise as well.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for saving those ponies _and_ the Games, O Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious," said Cadance, even bowing before him, "You must be very proud."

"I guess," said Spike.

"You _guess_?!" Everypony else exclaimed.

"I just saw what needed to be done and reacted," Spike explained, "Just so happens that I can breathe fire and...if any of you could do that, you'd have done the same." Mario hummed sympathetically. He understood what Spike was trying to say.

"Forgive me for bein' blunt, Spike," said Applejack as she walked up to him, "but you're not makin' a lick of sense."

"He's saying, Sis," said Mario.

"Wait a second, "said Twilight, interrupting Mario, "I think I get it. For both you and Mario."

"W-w-w-what do you mean, dear?" Mario asked.

"You both keep saying you let everypony down," Twilight explained, "But we keep saying you didn't. You know who's disappointed in you, Spike and Mario? Yourselves." Mario blinked in realization as his eyes water.

"She's right Mario," said Spike.

"I know she is," Mario replied as a pair of tears left his eyes, "When I was at the top of my game, I became very rude and arrogant. I made ponies angry and they plotted against me. That accident was _my_ fault. But when I was sorry and wished for a second chance. I was denied. I let everypony down in being a bad role model and I'm still being punished for it to this day!"

"Mario, there is a fine line between taking responsibility for your mistakes," said Twilight, "And just letting ponies tear you down. You don't deserve that."

"If ponies cannot accept your apology, then it's their loss," said Shenran, "As long as you learn from your mistakes, that is all that matters. Your real friends will always forgive you and help you to move forward."

"But we can't do that if you're too busy being disappointed in yourself, "said Twilight, "the only way you and Spike will feel better is if you make it right with you again. What would that take, Spike and Mario?" Mario sniffled as Spike pondered for a moment.

"Meh, I don't know," said Spike, "Can you turn back time? 'Cause I'd sure like a do-over on that opening ceremony."

"Wouldn't mind traveling back in time to knock some sense into my younger self," Mario replied, "If I had learned that I didn't need the approval of others to feel accepted, maybe the hecklers would have less of a reason to poke fun at me."

"Mario, listen," said a voice. They all turned to see Muffins approach. She had been watching everything Mario had to deal with during the course of the games. She was eager to speak her piece and had a stern look on her face.

"Ponies are always going to find reasons to poke fun at each other," said Muffins, "Some comments hurt more than others, but in the end, we can't let those hurtful words stop us from trying to be the best pony we can be. If I had listened to every negative thought said about me regarding my clumsiness and my eyes, I wouldn't be living a happy and productive life. You are one of very few ponies who understood my condition and have encouraged me to keep doing my best and enjoying the things I love to do despite all the teasing. You once told me that you wanted to come back because you missed racing down the track and going fast. It's not about the gold medal or the approval of the crowds out there. It was..."

"...for the thrill of racing again," said Mario as a soft smile appeared on his face, "You're right, Muffins. While I did want a chance to redeem myself and prove that I was still as good a racer as ever. I also missed just being able to race down the track. The feeling of the wind rushing past when I go really fast..." Mario sighed contently as the others smiled.

"Then maybe you should race," said Cadance. Mario blinked.

"B-but I already..." Mario protested.

"There's still time to change your mind," said Cadance, "The crowds need time to calm down after what happened. As much as we all want to see you race, it's really up to you. We'll support your decision no matter what you decide." Mario pondered as the others smiled hopefully. He then closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath.

"Alright," said Mario with determined smile, "I'll do it!" Everypony cheered.

"As for Spike," said Princess Cadance, "We can't turn back time, but, would you do me the great honor of lighting fireworks in my place at the closing ceremonies tonight?" Spike seemed unsure.

"Come on, Spike," said Twilight, "You saved the Crystal Empire twice! I think you can light some fireworks."

"Mm, well since Mario is willing to give racing a shot despite all the heckling," said Spike, "I guess I have to at least give the fireworks a shot." Everypony cheered as both Spike and Mario shared nervous looks with each other. It wasn't long before everything had been situated and ready for the big race. Apparently the ice archer finals had been cancelled, so clearing the field for the big race was done sooner than Mario had expected.

"And so the Games conclude as they always do with 1.25 mile dash!" Shining Armor announced, "Racers, take your positions!" Mario took a deep breath from inside the tunnel. He was now wearing his Ponyville sports attire, a pair of goggles on top of his head, and spell disable ring around his horn. Muffins gave him a side hug.

"You got this!" she told him firmly. Mario smiled as he headed out toward the starting line. Zippy was there waiting for him, along with the other racers. They started to sing again.

" _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very cleaver  
He says that he can..." _

"Oh give it rest!" Mario snapped, "It wasn't funny the first time anyway!" Zippy and the others were stunned for a moment, but Zippy then snorted.

"You know you don't belong here!" Zippy retorted arrogantly as he pulled on his goggles, "You're old and out of date!"

"I'm still a young stallion thank you," Mario replied as he got into position and adjusted his own goggles.

"You don't belong here ya know," Zippy added as he got into his own lane, "You can't turn back the clock." Mario huffed but then smiled.

"You're right, I can't turn back the clock," said Mario before adding with a confident smirk, "But I can wind it up again." Zippy blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, loser," he muttered as the rest of the rest of the racers got ready. The crowds cheered excitedly, especially the rest of the Mane Eight. Twilight and Cadance didn't bother trying to stay professional or impartial.

"Let's go Mario! Let's go! Let's go Mario! Let's go!" Twilight and Cadance cheered excitedly from their thrones, waving yellow pom-poms from their fore-hooves as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smirked to each other. Since the stadium race track was much shorter than the one at Rainbow falls, the race itself was going to be five and a third laps around the track. Shining Armor stood in position.

"Racers on your marks," said Shining Armor as all the ponies squatted down, "Get set..." One could feel the tension in the air.

"GO!" Shining Armor shouted as the ponies all took off down the track.

(Cue your favorite Mario and Sonic 100m/400m theme)

While Mario was more prepared for the type of pace he needed to keep up with the ponies, the one thing he hadn't expect was for the ponies to be so aggressive. Mario was more used to a less assertive racing style, especially since he had been taught that too much jostling could get you disqualified. These ponies didn't seem to have a problem bashing into him. Mario was nearly knocked over the first time around, but soon adjusted his racing line a bit and started keeping himself a little lower to the ground to ensure that he could stand his ground against the other racers. This strategy seem to work for the most part. For the first three laps, Mario was able to slowly but surely make his way toward the front of the group where Zippy was leading the way. As they entered the fourth lap, Zippy noticed Mario catching up to him.

"Puh, the guy's just trying to be a big hero huh," he remarked as he saw Mario get within two racers that were right behind him, "Well, what do you think of this Mario?" He then gave the two racers behind him a wink. Just as Mario got between the two said racers, they slammed him from both sides, sandwiching him. Mario found himself a little dazed as he slowed down a bit, which allowed Zippy to laugh and pull away. The two ponies then bashed him again, but Mario recovered a little more quickly. The two ponies then tried to sandwich him again, but this time, Mario slowed down so the two ponies ended up bashing into each other, leaving them dazed as Mario rushed to ahead to catch up with Zippy. Zippy grunted angrily.

"If you want to bring down a loser, you gotta do it yourself," said Zippy as Mario appeared right alongside Zippy. Since Zippy took the turn so close to the side, Mario was forced into the outer lanes. That didn't seem to phase Mario as he slowly tried to get himself into pole position once they got into another straight away.

"Aw, whittle Mario want first place?" Zippy taunted, "How about _this_ instead?" Zippy then bashed Mario hard from the side, causing Mario to spin about and lose momentum.

"See ya later loser!" Zippy taunted, but then was shocked to see Mario had already recovered and was already behind him, "What the hay?!"

"Ha!" said Mario, "You forget one of my best friends is a Wonderbolt! I'm a champion at spin-out recovery." Mario was back to playing catch up as they crossed the line to complete the fourth lap.

" _THE FINAL LAP!_ " Shining Armor announced. The rest of the Mane Eight and the crowds cheered excitedly.

"Go Mario!" Sweetie Belle called out.

"You got this, Mario!" Scootaloo shouted excitedly, "You got this!" Back in the track, Zippy was getting very irritated since Mario was very persistent in taking the lead from him. As they entered the next straight away, Zippy noticed that Mario had finally passed him. He knew he only had moments before Mario would accelerate his way to victory. Zippy went for a very dirty move. He lunged at Mario, hoping to smack into his flank just like Spitfire did all those years ago. But Mario saw him and he had learned from his mistake the last time somepony tried to do that to him. Instead of accelerating, Mario slowed down so Zippy lunged in front of him. This caused Zippy to land on his stomach and tumble into the outside lines. Now with no one close enough to harm him, Mario headed around Zippy, smirked, and pour down on his top speed.

"There he goes! WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight shouted with glee. The rest of the Mane Eight and Cadance stood on their hind legs cheering as loudly as they could as Mario rocketed away from the pack, increasing his speed as he made the final two turns and rocket down the finish line. True to his name, his legs were moving so fast that they made a pinwheel that moved so fast that it look like he was hovering above the ground. Mario zoomed through the finish line and gently slowed himself down as he finished the first two turns. The crowds roared with excitement as Mario just rested to catch his breath and looked up to see everypony cheering for him. Mario couldn't help but smile as a pair of tears streamed down his face.

 _I haven't felt this amazing in years_ Mario said to himself, _I am so glad I decided to race again._

Mario wiped his eyes and went to join the rest of his fellow racers, who were clearly worn out. He walked up to one winded racer and offered him a fore-hoof. The racer look up, stunned for a moment, before smiling and accepting the help as he stood back onto his hooves. Mario then made the same offer to other racers, who accepted it graciously.

"You really are the fastest unicorn alive," said the Manehattan racer, "or is it alicorn?"

"Whatever you like," said Mario, "I was just glad I got to race again. That was fun."

"Fun, fun? _FUN?!_ " Zippy spluttered as he approached Mario, who took noticed that the racer was limping a bit, "You think cheating your way to victory fun?"

"Oh, now what did I do this time?" Mario asked annoyed, "I wore a magic disabling ring over my horn. My wings were inside my shirt. What did _I_ do to cheat?" Zippy snarled.

"Nopony can run that fast!" Zippy retorted through clenched teeth.

"Well, the judges will make the final decision," said Mario casually, "if they don't think I deserve a medal. So be it. You obviously need it more than I do." Zippy was speechless and growled at him fiercely.

"The final results are in," said Shining Armor, "Gold goes to..." There was a long silence as everypony waited anxiously for the results, even Pinkie was chewing away at her horseshoes.

"...The Flying Unicorn!" Shining Armor announced as the crowds cheered excitedly, "with a _new Equestrian record_!" Twilight and Cadance jumped up and down excitedly from their thrones. The Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged each other happily as the rest of the Mane Eight were jumping up and down as well. Zippy was steaming.

" _What is wrong with you ponies_?" he screamed at the other racers, " _We all could have taken him down. We all had the chance! I wrote that song to tear him down! Ponies were singing it although the streets! We even had chances to knock him out of the race! Why? Why can't anypony defeat this loser?!_ " Zippy panted heavily as the other racers glared.

"Give it rest, Zippy," said the Fillydelphia racer, "Mario's _that_ good and that's all there is to it." Zippy snarled angrily until he felt somepony tap his shoulder. He turned to see Shining Armor glaring at him.

"You've been disqualified for unsportspony-like conduct during the race," said Shining Armor, "Guess Canterlot won't be getting a racing medal this year." Zippy looked indignant and limped away with his nose in the air. The other racers rolled their eyes at him before turning to Mario.

"Listen, we're sorry for singing that song before," said the racer from Vanhoover.

"We got so caught up in the catchy tune and trying to get on Zippy's good side to see how much that song was hurting your feelings," said the racer from Appleloosa.

"We're honored to have had the opportunity to race against ya," said the racer from Las Pegasus. Mario received more apologizes and congratulations from the rest of the racers. Mario just smiled and accepted their apologies graciously.

Then it was time for the medal ceremony. Appleloosa had gotten bronze and Vanhoover had taken silver. Then the moment came for Mario to accept his gold medal. The crowds roared with excitement just as the medal was placed around Mario's neck. Mario couldn't help but cry tears of joy as he looked at his reflection from the gold medal.

"It took all these years," said Mario to himself, "but now I'm finally a racer again. Nopony can say the Flying Unicorn went down in flames anymore!" Mario smiled, feeling very proud of himself when he heard somepony whispering to him.

"Do the pose! Do the pose!" the two other racers were chanted. Mario discreetly rolled his eyes before doing "the pose". If you had forgotten from season 2, the pose was a double twirl on his hind legs as he raised a fore-hoof into the air and looking like he was in the middle of a jump. The crowds only cheered louder as several ponies started chanting Mario's name in the crowds while others were taking photographs. Mario couldn't help but laugh as he stood back on all fours.

"Best. Day. _Ever_!" Mario shouted happily.

By sunset, the Closing Ceremony was underway as the flags were slowly raised onto various flagpoles. Ponyville's flag was the last one to be raised, but for good reason.

"We did it!" Pinkie said excitedly, "Ponyville won the medal count, and only by two medals!"

"Hmm, wonder which of those two medals _that_ was?" said Rainbow smug as she and Fluttershy held out their medals, "Bam!" Shenran then wrapped a fore-hoof around Fluttershy, which the yellow Pegasus rested her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, my love," Shenran whispered, making Fluttershy giggle happily.

"How does it feel to have opened the best Equestria Games in Ponyville history, squirt?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom, rubbing her mane with a fore-hoof.

"Probably as good as it feels to close them!" said Apple Bloom.

"It was so awesome getting to see Mario get the gold medal!" said Scootaloo, "That race was awesome!" Scootaloo saw Rainbow glaring, "But...uhh...not as awesome as your silver medal, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow smiled smugly as everypony else chuckled to each other. Down below, several Crystal soldiers marched about the field carrying various flags of the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor, Cadance, and Ms. Harshwhinny watched the soldiers marching in place. Spike smiled as he watched the soldiers as well.

"Okay, it's time!" said Ms. Harshwhinny. Spike then walked over to a row of lined up fireworks.

" _You know, it's kinda weird_ ," Spike later wrote into the Friendship journal once they had returned home, " _No matter how many times others tell you that you are great, all the praise in the world means nothing if you don't feel it inside._ " Back in the present, Spike inhaled and breathed out a thin trail of fire that ignited all the fireworks.

" _Sometimes to feel good about yourself, you gotta let go of the past,_ " Spike continued to recite from his journal entry, " _That way, when the time comes to let your greatness fly, you'll be able to light up the whole sky_." In the present, Spike smiled as he watched the fireworks exploded in the sky above them.

" _Any thoughts Mario?_ " Spike asked Mario as he went to add his own insight.

" _It is one thing to acknowledge your past mistakes,_ " Mario recited in the journal as his present self was wearing his gold medal as he sat on his throne. Twilight then climbed into it and relaxed her head against his shoulder, which Mario rested his head on top of hers despite the crown on her head, " _but it is another when you allow those past mistakes to prevent you from doing the activities you love or allow others to make fun of you. Sometimes the best way you can help yourself overcome those past regrets is learning to love and forgive yourself. Not everypony is willing to forgive and forget your past mistakes, but their teasing doesn't make you a bad pony. It just means that they aren't your real friends. True friends understand that nopony is perfect and will always be there to help you grow and become a better pony._ " As Mario finished his journal entry, back in the present, Mario and Twilight shared warm smiled with each other.

"I'm sorry for-" Mario was cut off as Twilight put a fore-hoof to his lips.

"Just let it go," said Twilight, "I know this was a long and enduring struggle for you, but you did it. You got back out there, you raced, you got the gold! I'm so proud of you my Flying Unicorn." Mario smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you," said Mario, "and all our friends too, especially Muffins. She was quite helpful through all of this."

"I agree," said Twilight, "Think giving her a year's supply of muffins would suffice?"

"Maybe two years worth," said Mario as they both chuckled, "But we can think of something for her later." Mario looked at his gold medal.

"I never thought I'd ever get to win one of these again," said Mario.

"Guess you'll always be the Flying Unicorn," said Twilight, "I like the name. It fits you. Even through you are technically an alicorn now." Mario chuckled.

"Maybe," said Mario, "But I prefer another title a little more right now."

"What's that?" Twilight asked as Mario gave her a quick kiss.

"Your Prince," Mario replied. Twilight was on cloud nine as she went back to relaxing her head on his shoulder until the last firework lit up the sky.

From that day forward, many ponies stopped singing about Mario being a washout racer or that he was out of date. They had a more lingering question on their minds.

Does this mean that the Flying Unicorn had returned to the racing circuit?

Probably not. After all, Mario is an Alicorn Prince now and a married stallion. In the end, only Mario can decide when he'll officially retires.

Although, between you and me, he would like to do another race.

But I don't think he ever will...

...do you?

 **This was definitely the most dramatic chapter to date, but this was a situation that I'm sure many of you were waiting for regarding Mario and his past with the Equestria Games! Even fan favorite Muffins got to have a role in helping Mario. Hope the wait was worth it!**

 **Plus the taunt song was inspired by the old freight car songs done in the early Railway Series stories, which were based off the old "pop goes the weasel" song.**

 **Now that Shenran is "honorably discharged", that means Fluttershy's wedding isn't too far away... (Remember he has his own house until he marries her. This is a family story.)**

 **And with that, the dawn of the Tirek Arc is upon us! As usual, part one will build things up, and then in part two, things WILL GET EPIC!**

 **Actually...Mario still needs to find the last Power Heart...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	94. Twilight's Kingdom Part 1

Twilight's Kingdom Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 425: I've always trusted Mom's judgment, even when her decisions don't initially make sense. But...what happens when it really was a bad decision..._

A train whistled in the distance as the Mane eight, along with Spike, were now back at the Crystal Empire and they were all making their way toward the Crystal Palace. Shenran had settled comfortably back in the house Cadance had given to him during his previous "mission" to Ponyville. He had become a regular part of the group and was more than happy to come back to the Crystal Empire with his fiancé.

"Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed," said Spike, "Hey, you guys remember that?" He then stood next to the giant statue of himself. Rainbow and Applejack rolled their eyes as Pinkie looked at the statue and smiled.

"You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here," said Rainbow.

"Yes, and we never hear a peep out of you about _your_ exploits," Rarity said to Rainbow sarcastically.

"Heh, point taken," said Rainbow sheepishly.

"I'm glad you all wanted to come," said Twilight as she and Mario led the group, "but I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. My husband and I pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive."

"Yeah, so _very_ exciting," Mario remarked rather bluntly.

"Yes, but you and Mario get to smile and wave like a princess and prince," said Rarity as she caught up to the two alicorns.

"How exactly is that different than smilin' and wavin' like _not_ a princess and a prince?" Applejack asked as Rarity tried to find an answer.

"It isn't," said Twilight sadly.

"The only real difference is that we wear a crown on our heads while doing it," said Mario in the same tone, "but like my wife said. It's not that different at all." Everypony noticed that both Mario and Twilight looked rather glum.

"What's wrong, Twilight and Mario?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Why the looooooooong face?" Pinkie asked as she stretched Twilight's face out, which recoiled when the pink pony let go. Twilight rubbed her sore face for a moment. Pinkie then tried to grab Mario's face, but he quickly stared her down and Pinkie backed off.

"We've just been feeling a little unsure about things lately," said Twilight, "It doesn't seem that our new role as a princess and prince equates to all that much."

"We don't really do much despite our royal status," said Mario, "We don't exactly feel like we're all that important, or special for that matter." Twilight gave her husband a sympathetic look and nodded in agreement.

"That's just silly," said Applejack, "You both have a real important role in Equestria."

"Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you to come today if she didn't think so," Fluttershy added as Shenran nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right," said Twilight with sad smile.

"If you say so," said Mario softly with a sad smile of his own.

"Of course we are," said Rarity as she ushered the two alicorns along, "Now hurry along! You don't want to risk having that important role diminished because you were tardy for your regal meet-and-greet."

"Okay, okay, we're going," Mario retorted with a chuckle as Twilight and Mario continued on their way while the rest of the group followed from behind.

It was a little later that day, some trumpet fanfare was heard as the newest member of the royal guard, Flash Sentry, stood to announce the dignitaries. He had come to fill in for Shenran's role once the engaged Pegasus had been honorably discharged.

"The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia!" Flash Sentry announced as the two upper-class dressed ponies walked importantly down the street between the crowd of ponies. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadance stood before the two dignitaries with smiles on their faces and their wings opened majestically. Twilight and Mario, crowns on their heads, stood at the upper balcony with their own wings opened, smiling and waving to the crowds below. Twilight and Mario used their magic to open up a large banner that hang from the balcony above. The three princesses below approached the two dignitaries and they exchanged bows with each other before heading inside. Twilight and Mario just continued to smile and wave at the crowds some more.

"That was _it_?" Spike interjected as it was revealed the rest of the Mane Eight were standing just outside the entrance to the balcony, "Princess Celestia had you both come all the way to the Crystal Empire to do just _that_?" Applejack then used a fore-leg to smack the back of his head while all but Twilight and Fluttershy glared at him. Twilight just had a very sad look on her face.

"I mean, whoa, really regal and important!" Spike said a nervous laugh.

"Oh be quiet!" Mario scolded angrily, but softened when he saw how depressed his wife looked and wrapped a fore-leg around her shoulder and held her close. He added sadly, "We don't need _you_ reminding us just how _important_ we really are." Mario and Twilight walked sadly inside as the others just shared worried looks with each other.

(Main Theme)

A little later that day, Twilight and Mario were just pacing back and forth in the hallway. Then the doors opened as the two dignitaries approached Twilight and Mario, who quickly stood side by side and bowed before them. The two dignitaries bowed as well.

"Your highnesses," said the Duke of Maretonia, "Thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum."

 _In other words, you didn't think we were important enough to be included!_ But Mario kept that thought to himself.

"Of course," said Twilight with her eyes closed in a professional tone.

"We understand your situation completely," Mario added in the same tone with his eyes closed, but use the opportunity to roll his eyes behind his closed eyelids. The two dignitaries then walked on their way to another set of doors, which were opened and shut immediately. Twilight and Mario stood up, smiling and waving until the doors had been closed. The two alicorns shared sad looks with each other before heading up to the other princesses.

"Is there anything else we can do to assist with their visit?" Twilight asked as Mario stood beside her.

"I'm sorry, Twilight and Mario," said Princess Cadance, "but their visit is already over."

"Oh," said Twilight sadly.

"Okay then," said Mario half-heartedly, "Guess...our job is...complete. Yay..." It didn't take long for the three princesses to notice something was up.

"Something wrong?" Princess Luna asked concerned.

"I guess I...that is my husband and I...just don't really understand why we're here," Twilight explained, "Couldn't have one of the royal guard unfurled the banner?"

"Having all five of us in the Empire to greet them lets the dignitaries know that their visit is considered an important one," Princess Celestia explained.

"Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law and little brother," said Cadance, getting a small smile from Twilight and Mario.

"And we're happy to see you," said Twilight, "All of you." Twilight and Mario exchanged looks with each other, unsure of what to say further and turned their heads away.

"But...?" Princess Celestia pushed.

"But I...we...well," Twilight said slowly as she found her words, "it's just that Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Celestia raises the sun..." Twilight looked at Cadance, "you protect the Crystal Empire, and all we seem to do is...smile and wave."

"You told me that ascending to become an alicorn prince and princess was our destiny," said Mario, "if that's true, then...why do we feel like were nothing but just...figure heads? You all are doing important things for Equestria. But...what are we supposed to do?" The alicorn couple walked sadly away and headed toward the balcony. They leaned against the railing together before they started to sing.

[Twilight]

 _It isn't that I'm ungrateful  
For all the things that I've earned,_

[Mario]

 _For all the journeys I have taken,_

[Twilight and Mario - they mirrored each other as they waved a fore-leg in the air.

 _All the lessons that I have learned_

[Twilight]

 _But I wonder where I'm going now,_

[Mario]

 _What my role is meant to be_

[Twilight and Mario - the both started into the distance from the balcony.]

 _I don't know how to travel  
To a future that I can't see_

[Twilight - It was then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadance arrived. She and Mario approached them. They showed them their wings and pointed at their crowns.]

 _We have our wings, we wear these crowns_

[Twilight]

 _I'm a princess_

[Mario]

 _I'm a prince_

[Twilight and Mario - they walked away from the three princesses.]

 _This is true_

 _But it's still unclear to us  
Just what we're meant to do_

[Twilight - She walked up to Cadance.]

 _I wanna have a purpose_

[Mario - He walked up to Princess Luna.]

 _Wanna do all that I can_

[Twilight and Mario - they both look at Princess Celestia before walking away and waving a fore-hoof in the air.]

 _We wanna make a contribution  
We want to be a part of the plan_

[Princess Celestia - She walked up to Twilight and Mario as they approached the balcony and gazed at the northern lights.]

 _Your destiny's uncertain  
And that's sometimes hard to take  
But it will become much clearer  
With every new choice you make_

[Princess Luna - She approached form the other side of the royal couple. As she sang, she stood before them before spreading her wings and hovering in the air.]

 _Patience is never easy  
I understand wanting more  
I know how hard it is to wait  
To spread out your wings and soar_

[Cadance - She came up to Twilight and Mario from behind, her words making both alicorns smile and blush. She then headed to the balcony.]

 _But you both stand here for a reason  
You're gifted and you are strong  
That crown is upon your heads because  
You both belong_

[Celestia, Luna, and Cadance - As they sang together, above them Princess Celestia's cutie marked appeared in the sky with Princess Luna's appeared to the right. Then Cadance's cutie mark appeared in front of the two cutie marks. Then they surrounded Twilight and Mario.]

 _Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart_

 _You're a princess.  
You're a prince.  
You'll play your part_

[Princess Luna - As she sang her solo, Princess Celestia and Cadance took to the skies, Princess Luna soon followed.]

 _We understand you both wanting more  
A chance to shine, a chance to soar_

[Princess Cadance - The three Princesses hover in the sky in clockwise motion as Mario and Twilight watch them.]

 _Soon will come the day it turns around_

[Celestia, Luna, and Cadance - The three princesses landed, showing Princess Celestia's cutie mark appear in the sky with Princess Luna's appearing to the right. Then Cadance's cutie mark appeared in front of theirs. Then Twilight and Mario's cutie marks appeared in front of Cadance's. The reflection of their cutie marks could be seen from Twilight and Mario's eyes respectively. Twilight and Mario then looked sadly at the ground.]

 _Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart_

 _You're a princess  
You're a prince  
You'll play your part_

[Princess Celestia - she used a fore-hoof to lift Twilight's chin and she did the same for Mario's. She then hugged them both, which Twilight and Mario accepted with a small smile on their faces.]

 _You're a princess  
You're a prince  
You'll play your part_

It wasn't long before Twilight and Mario broke away from Princess Celestia.

"Your time will come," said Princess Celestia as she and the three princesses left the alicorn couple alone. Twilight and Mario walked up to the balcony and looked up at the stars and northern lights.

Elsewhere, in a dark foggy alleyway, a brown unicorn stallion, whose name was Rare Find, was nervously walking down the path carrying a basket of oranges when he heard a suspicious noise. Rare Fine looked back and saw that it was only an empty can clanking about. Just as Rare Find breathed a sigh of relief, a cloaked figure appeared, who was breathing heavily.

"Very sorry," Rare Fine said with a chuckle, "You came out of nowhere."

""Is he friend or is he foe"? the pony wonders," the cloaked figure said darkly as he revealed his face to show that he was elderly looking centaur, "I can assure you...I am no friend. I'm Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago." The centaur opened his mouth and literally inhaled Rare Find's magic, causing the stallion to lose his cutie mark and plop to the ground looking drained, even the color in his eyes were grayed out. The magic Tirek has collected made his body glow, causing him to become bigger and taller. Rare Find cowered fearfully and Tirek chuckled deviously.

Back in the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia had been sleeping when she suddenly woke up with a start.

"Sister, are you alright?!" Princess Luna asked as she entered the room.

"I've just had the most terrible dream," said Princess Celestia.

"Why do you think _I'm_ here?" Princess Luna retorted as a matter of fact, "You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision."

"Then we haven't much time," said Princess Celestia as she got out of bed quickly and the two sisters headed to a window, "the stronger _he_ becomes, the more we are _all_ in danger."

The next morning, the five alicorns were sitting before a table with an old book in the center. Princess Celestia used her magic to open the book. The first page showed a picture of two centaurs.

"Tirek and his brother Scorpan came from a distant land," Princess Celestia explained, "intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard." Princess Celestia showed another page of Scorpan seeing all the ponies and then another page showed Scorpan befriending Star Swirl the Bearded.

"Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans," said Princess Luna as the pages showed Scorpan talking to Tirek, "When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions." A another page showed Scorpan speaking to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, warning them of Tirek's refusal to back down.

"Scorpan returned to his own land," Princess Celestia continued, showing Scorpan on his way and Tirek reaching out as he descended into a underground prison, "and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape." Princess Celestia closed the book.

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates," said Princess Luna.

"But that was a long time ago," said Twilight, "Why is he just now starting to steal magic?"

"His time in Tartarus left him very weak," said Princess Celestia as she walked behind Twilight and Mario, "He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers."

"But with each passing moment," said Princess Luna, "he grows stronger still."

"Then he must be stopped as quickly as possible before he becomes too powerful," said Mario firmly.

"And I know just the princess and prince who can stop him," said Cadance, smirking at Twilight and Mario.

"Let's a go!" said Mario confidently with a hoof-pump and a pose.

"Yes," said Twilight in agreement, "Mario and I will go find him and-"

"No, Twilight," said Princess Celestia, "I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek." Then Princess Celestia announced who it was.

"Discord"

"GASP!" said Twilight, Mario, Cadance, and Princess Luna in utter shock.

Back in Ponyville, the rest of the Mane Eight were just as stunned at Princess Celestia's decision.

"Seriously?" Shenran spluttered.

"...As in _Discord_ Discord?" Applejack asked.

"Yes!" Twilight answered.

"And how did you take the news, Mario?" Rainbow asked. Mario just gave her a blank look.

 _Back at the Crystal Empire_

" _Are you CRAZY!?_ " Mario bellowed, " _This will never work! Mom, you seriously have been talking to yourself far too much again because your brain is in the **clouds**_!" Twilight just rolled her eyes. Princess Luna was stunned. Cadance put a fore-hoof over her mouth to avoid laughing. Princess Celestia just gave him a blank look.

"Anything else?" she asked bluntly. Mario snorted.

"Yes, one more thing," Mario said plainly, "You've done alot of things that I don't fully understand or agree with in the past, but this?! I think _you're nuts_!"

"Mario!" Princess Luna exclaimed.

"I'd like it if you didn't get yourself banished thank you!" Twilight scolded at her husband.

"It's alright, everypony," said Princess Celestia, "I've always encouraged Mario that it is okay to agree to disagree. Either way, I've already made my decision." Mario snorted through his nose in a huff as he crossed his fore-legs.

 _Back in Ponyville_

"All I can say is that I'm just on standby for when I have to go clean up _her_ mess," said Mario annoyingly. Twilight glared at him, but the alicorn prince didn't take notice.

"I don't think it's that big of a surprise," said Fluttershy as she stepped forward, "He can be very helpful." All Fluttershy got was glares from Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and even Shenran. Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly until she noticed Shenran was also glaring.

"Excuse me?" Fluttershy asked her fiancé indignantly, "You're supposed to support me!"

"I'm sorry, Flutters," said Shenran, "I love you and I do support you, but I just don't trust that draconequus. I still say he's out to destroy me!" Fluttershy just huffed indignantly.

"He can sense when there's a magical imbalance," said Twilight in Fluttershy's defense and changing the subject before the couple could argue, "The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down!"

"That is true," Mario pondered, "He's got a better tracking ability than Pinkie Pie." Then added irritably, "And he's got a _funny_ way of showing up when you least want him around." The others, minus Fluttershy, nodded in agreement to that.

"So what are you two supposed to do in the meantime?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," Mario replied, "Stay on standby? Pray for a miracle? It's all we can do..." Twilight sighed.

"In other words, nothing," Twilight added, "unless of course one of you needs one or both of us to smile and wave." Twilight smiled and waved a fore-leg, but soon replaced her smile with a long frown as she and Mario just shared knowing looks with each other before walking sadly away.

"Where are you guys going?" Spike asked.

"To the Castle of the Two Sisters," Twilight replied, "we're not really needed anywhere else. Might as well catch up on some of my reading and Mario said he wanted to work on the next volume of his talking train stories. Volume Four just got released a few weeks ago.

"I thought you said you were going to stop with Volume Four?" Applejack asked.

"I was, but..." said Mario, "I've still got a few more ideas for stories so might as well see what I can come up with." Twilight smiled in agreement before they headed off toward the Everfree Forest. The group shared sad looks with each other when Rainbow got an idea.

"You want some company?" Rainbow asked.

"It has been a while since we visited the castle," Applejack said as the rest of the group stood around the Alicorn couple.

"Maybe we could use a little company right now," said Twilight as she and Mario smiled.

It wasn't long before they reached the canyon where the tree of harmony was located as they made their way toward the castle.

"I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements," said Rainbow with a sigh.

"It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived," Rarity reminded the blue Pegasus.

"Plus it was the only source of magic strong enough to deal with Discord's little vines of doom," Mario added with irritation in his tone.

"But you and Twilight were right," said Fluttershy, "Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever." Shenran nodded in agreement.

"I just hope another "friend" of ours never makes us sorry we had to give them up," said Applejack, making air quotes with her fore-hooves. Suddenly the Mane Eight heard some familiar laughter.

"Oh, you're talking about me, I presume?" said Discord as he floated down the group using an umbrella and wearing a nanny's outfit. Mario looked at him in disgust.

"Great, Discord ruined _Mary_ _Poppins_ for me," Mario muttered to himself, "That was one of my favorite books."

"How'd you guess?" Applejack asked the draconequus annoyingly.

"My ears were burning," Discord replied as his horns literally set themselves in fire.

"Think you can do that to the rest of your body?" Shenran asked sarcastically. Discord blinked as he doused his horns with a glass of water.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _le fiancé_ ," said Discord, "Finally got yourself kicked out of the royal guard to live the rest of your life as Fluttershy's personal housekeeper?" Shenran growled and shook a fore-hoof at the draconequus. Fluttershy raised a fore-leg in front of her fiancé to get him to calm down.

"Be nice Discord," Fluttershy warned as Discord just smiled and waved off Shenran's death glare.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations on your gold medal at the Equestria Games," said Discord to Mario, "though I must admit that the song your rival came up with is quite catchy." Discord began to sing the song as Mario snarled at him.

"Oh, put a sock on it!" said Mario irritably as Discord just kept singing and then laughed afterward.

"What are you even doing here, Discord?" Rainbow demanded as the draconequus calmed down.

"Oh, just a bit of light reading before I head off on my _extremely_ important mission," Discord replied as he put on some glasses and started scanning through the pages of a very familiar book.

"Oh great," Mario remarked to his wife, "of course Discord would rub _that_ in our faces." His wife said nothing but glared to show she was thinking the same thing.

"I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee," said Discord, now wearing a military outfit and bubble pipe in his mouth. He then pulled down a flag of Equestria as well to complete the moment.

"Big deal," said Spike.

"You're right, Spike," Discord replied as he stuck his face into Spike's before encasing the little dragon in a bubble that floated away. Spike rose quite a few feet into the air before the bubble popped. Rainbow caught Spike before he hit the ground, "It _is_ a big deal. Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make _me_ an Alicorn princess." Discord then made a pair of pink wings and a horn appear on himself as well as a giant crown on his head. Some random cheering could also be heard.

"Mmwah! Mmwah!" Discord said as he blew kisses at a non-existent crowd. Twilight and Mario glared at him.

"Honey?" Mario asked his wife.

"Yes dear?" Twilight asked bluntly.

"I'd like you to cast a spell to erase the horrible image that just got stuck in my head," said Mario. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams," said Rainbow in disgust as she smacked the crown off Discord's head.

"Oh, I never dream of such things," said Discord as he made his unicorn horn disappear and it returned to his regular antler horns, "Ask Princess Luna."

"Don't you have a creepy magic-stealin' villain to track down?" Applejack asked, having quite enough of the Draconequus.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, of course," said Discord as he pulled all eight ponies and Spike into a group hug before teleporting everypony into the chamber of the Tree of Harmony, "It's just that I couldn't help but notice that Twilight and Mario haven't yet opened this little chest." Discord then walked up to the said chest as the everypony looked at both Twilight and Mario.

"I-I-It got me thinking," said Discord, "what if what's locked inside is something that could help them prove their royal worth? I only bring it up because they said that they've been feeling like their role as a princess and a prince doesn't equate to much." Twilight and Mario just glared when Discord pulled their bottom lips to make them look like they were pouting.

"Wait a minute!" said Pinkie, "How do _you_ know how they were feeling?!"

"The same way he found out that Twilight and Cadance wanted a quiet day to hang out together," Shenran remarked, "before nearly spoiling it and sending poor Twilight into a meltdown!"

"Oh, my," said Discord in mocking sadness, "Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to?"

"No, it's not Discord," said Mario firmly, "Friendship is built in trust, compassion, and empathy. If you actually asked what was bothering us instead of just budding into our problems, maybe the majority of us wouldn't feel so irritated whenever you showed up. It would also help that you didn't rub our problems in our faces either!" All but Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Woe is me," said Discord dramatically, "Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?" All but Fluttershy glared and said nothing.

"Well in any case," Discord remarked as he cleared his throat, "I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit." Discord then hopped into a polka-dot motor scooter and teleported away.

"And good riddance!" Applejack shouted once he was gone. Only for the draconequus to reappear again from behind the group.

"Oopsie-doopsie," said Discord as he leaned into Applejack's face before walking in front of the group holding a book in his claws, "I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you all learned so much?" Discord then walked up to Twilight.

"I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages," said Discord as he set the book on top of Twilight's horn, making it balance on the tip perfectly. Mario couldn't help but stare. He was impressed at the trick, but would never admit to it. Discord then pushed Shenran aside as he leaned over to Fluttershy.

"We're still on for tea later, aren't we, Fluttershy?" Discord asked in a hush tone.

"I wouldn't miss it," said Fluttershy sweetly. Shenran growled at the draconequus since he could hear their conversation.

"Well, I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches...!" Discord sing sang as he used his magic to make a doorknob appear in thin air. Discord grabbed it to make a doorway appear and closed it behind him, making the "door" disappear. Mario wasn't completely sure, but he thought inside the doorway was the tune to  
"Sub-space" from Super Mario Brothers 2 USA was playing.

"Sometimes I think the "reformed" Discord is more obnoxious than the "before he was reformed" Discord," said Applejack.

"I hear ya, Sister," said Mario as he used his magic to remove the friendship journal from his wife's horn.

"Indeed," said Rarity in agreement.

"And he certainly enjoys getting all sweet with my fiancé," Shenran muttered bitterly.

"Oh stop it, Shenran!" said Fluttershy, "You know that I love you. Plus he knows I won't tolerate him misbehaving. You know I scolded him for trying to ruin Twilight and Cadance's day." Fluttershy gave Shenran a kiss, which helped him feel better.

"But he could be right, couldn't he?" said Fluttershy to the others, "What if there _is_ something important in that chest?" Twilight rubbed her chin for a moment and then smiled.

"There's only one way to find out," Twilight replied as Mario had a determined smile on his face.

Inside Castle of Two Sisters, the Mane eight were now inside the library and were busy reading various books to try and uncover any information. Mario had re-grabbed the book he had found about the Power Hearts to see if there was anything else he could learn about them.

"Anything?" Twilight asked after a few hours of quiet research. The rest of the Mane eight just said no in reply.

"Still searching Twilight," said Shenran as he tried to pull out another book, "Just...for some reason this book is jammed in here real good..." Shenran then gave a hard tug, which made the book come out so quickly that Shenran was knocked off balance and sent falling to the floor behind Fluttershy.

"WAH!" Shenran yelped as he landed with a thud. Fluttershy gasped when she saw her fiancé groaning behind her.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she helped Shenran sit up so he could sit next to her and read the book he freed from the shelves. Twilight then finished looking through one book and grabbed another to start scanning through the pages of it.

"Anything, honey?" Twilight asked as Mario looked deep in concentration in the book about the Power Hearts.

"Nothing I haven't learned or read about already," said Mario, "The Power Hearts seem to be very resistant to dark magic and other evil forces, but I knew that already. Funny thing is that ponies who have accessed their magic power can never explain how they were able to tap into their power. All they could say was that they just knew, like it was something within their own subconscious."

"Interesting," said Twilight as she looked through another book, "But still, it doesn't really tell us if the Power Hearts will help us open that chest. There must be _something_ in this library that can help us figure out how to open it. The answer's in one of these books. I just know it." Mario then looked about the books laying around and then noticed the friendship journal.

"What about this one?" Mario asked at he suggested the friendship journal, figuring they might as well see what exactly Discord did and bookmarked. As much as Twilight didn't want to, even rolling her eyes to the idea, she conceded and started searching through the friendship journal. Mario went back to searching through the Power Heart book.

Meanwhile, in the dark alleys of an unknown city, Tirek had just finished draining the magic from another unicorn stallion, causing the pony to plop to the ground. Tirek once again glowed yellow and his body became stronger and larger in size. The centaur then noticed another unicorn nearby closing up a box. Tirek approached him as quietly as he could. But then the centaur was given the shock of his life when the unicorn turned around and revealed himself with Discord's face.

"Tirek, I presume?" Discord said in a cocky manner.

"Discord," Tirek said surprised, "You're free?" Discord then changed himself into a dodo bird sitting on a perch.

"As a bird," Discord replied.

"I commend you on your escape," said Tirek.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual," said Discord as he snapped his fingers, causing Tirek's arms to be bound and chained. Tirek retaliated by firing a yellow magic beam from between his horns. But Discord, split his upper body in half so the beam past by harmlessly.

"Oh, I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself," Tirek retorted. Discord just stood nearby wearing a policemen's outfit and swinging a wooden stick about.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for me," Discord replied, "I'm doing it for my friends." He then leaned forward toward Tirek, "Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy." Discord then gave a happy squee. Tirek was shocked.

"Fluttershy?" Tirek remarked, "You're not saying you're friends with _ponies_?"

"Surprise!" said Discord as he popped out of a cake, getting frosting all over Tirek.

"I _am_ surprised that someone with your intellect does not see this "friendship" is but a new form of imprisonment," said Tirek, "Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in good graces." Discord at the moment was just wearing a halo over his head and playing a harp, but Tirek's comment hit a nerve with the draconequus.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" said Discord, waving off his halo and tossing his harp away.

"Oh, please," said Tirek, "I've seen this before. But he was always weak-minded. You are Discord, you are a legend, you cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother! Help me to grow strong, and be rewarded with something far greater than _friendship_. _Freedom_. Once I've stripped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down." Tirek then leaned toward Discord, "Who better to do so then the master of chaos himself? Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. Unless of course, "pony errand boy" is the role you've always wanted to in this world." Apparently Tirek's words had gotten to the draconequus's head because Discord began to consider his offer. He then turned to see his own dresser drawer with a picture of Fluttershy sitting on top of it.

It appeared Discord had been presented with what could be considered his "crossroad of destiny".

Back in the Castle of Two Sisters library, Twilight was busy reading the friendship journal. Then she smiled.

"I think I've found something," said Twilight excitedly.

"What is it honey?" Mario asked curiously as the others gathered around her.

"I've been reading our journal," Twilight explained, "and there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. Mario, remember when you were getting heckled during our honeymoon?"

"Sadly...yes..." said Mario, not wanting to remember that moment.

"But when the radio studio building was on fire," said Twilight, "You put aside your own hurt feelings to rescue those radio hosts."

"Indeed," said Mario, "It's easy to show compassion and love to ponies who appreciate it, but it is harder to do so when all they do is insult you."

 _Flashback_

 _Mario just looked at the burning building. It was then a glimmer of rainbow flashed across his eyes. Then he felt something inside. Something telling him not to turn away and take action. Before anypony could react, Mario narrowed his eyes and headed directly for the building._

 _"Your highness!" Twinsy shouted as Mario flew through an open window on the ground floor and headed inside._

 _Later the entire building came tumbling down!_

 _Twilight quickly used a magic shield to protect anypony from the huge dust cloud before releasing it so it could spread away from the crowd and not at towards them. Twilight felt her heart sink as the dust cloud surrounded the building._

 _"MARIO!" Twilight cried out in anguish before covering her face with her fore-hooves._

 _"Your highness! Look!" Twinsy shouted as a shadow came out of the smoke cloud. There coming out of the smoke was Mario, his coat and tail charred from all the fire and smoke, using a smaller barrier to keep the dust away..._ _Mario had just barely allowed the last of the radio hosts to climb off his back when he looked up to see all the ponies applauding him. Mario was rather stunned as the applause turned into cheers. Mario soon gave them a smile as Twilight threw her fore-legs around his neck and gave him a kiss despite how dirty he looked._

 _End Flashback_

"Even though they were very ungrateful and continued to insult me," said Mario, "I didn't care because I knew that I did what was right. Sometimes you gotta show a little love to those who insult you and don't appreciate your efforts." The others nodded in agreement.

"Applejack," said Twilight as she flipped through some pages, "do you remember when you and Mario had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny Smith bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work?"

"How could I forget?" Applejack answered, "It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Poor Mario was so worried that he would lose Granny because of a dangerous stunt she tried to do."

 _Flashback_

 _It was then Granny Smith held a bottle of the tonic, which shinned a bright light into Applejack's eyes. When she looked at the bottle again, a rainbow flashed over her eyes before she narrowed them in determination. Then everypony, including Applejack, was caught off guard when they heard sobbing. Granny Smith's firm expression softened when she saw that Mario had started crying._

 _"Oh my..." said Granny Smith quietly as she walked up the sobbing alicorn, "I...I knew what I was doin'! I didn't mean to scare you, sonny..." Mario said nothing and just kept crying. Granny Smith then took his fore-leg and saw that he was shaking a little._

 _"Oh, it's alright, Mario," Granny Smith gently as she gave him a hug, "I'm just fine. No need to get all shakin' up."_

 _"It's not just that," Mario hiccupped, "I...Granny...I..."_

 _"Calm down, big brother, I'll tell 'em," said Applejack before she walked up to the crowd and pointed at an empty bottle, "I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake!" Several ponies gasped in shock._

 _End Flashback_

"And in that moment," said Applejack, "I knew I had to be honest. I just knew it. But what's that got to do with openin' the chest?"

"I've found that each of you has had to face a situation where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent wasn't easy," Twilight explained, "Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home."

"Oh, the looks on their poor little faces!" said Fluttershy sadly as Shenran put a fore-hoof on her shoulder.

 _Flashback_

 _The Breezies looked at Shenran with sad eyes, but the Pegasus stallion looked away with his eyes shut, quietly agreeing with his fiancé and best friend. They gave their sad eyes to Mario and Fluttershy as well, but the two ponies refused to back down._

 _"You must go, now!" said Fluttershy sternly as she opened the door and pointed her fore-hoof for them to leave. Mario then turned his head away with a stern look on his face. The Breezies all made their way out of Fluttershy's cottage. Seabreeze then turned around and gave both ponies a thankful nod before taking his leave. Fluttershy had barely closed the door when she sniffled and began to cry._

 _End Flashback_

"But I knew that, as difficult as it was," said Fluttershy, "pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do."

"Rarity," said Twilight to the marshmallow pony, who was now standing next to the purple alicorn, "even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at Fashion Week and Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit."

"I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me!" Rarity replied as everypony else smiled.

"Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she turned the pages again, "you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends."

"Sure!" Rainbow replied, "But being loyal to my friends was why-"

"Ooh, my turn, my turn!" Pinkie interrupted as she stood in front of Rainbow.

"Pinkie Pie," said Twilight as she flipped through some more pages, "you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich."

"Best party I've ever had," said Rainbow as she wrapped a fore-hoof around Pinkie's shoulder.

"It's clear we've all had our moments to shine, Twilight," said Rarity as she walked up to Rainbow and Pinkie, "but I'm with Applejack. What does any of this have to do with the opening of the chest?"

"All of you had tough choices to make," said Twilight, "But when you made the right one and embraced your element, it helped somepony else make the right choice too." It was then views were seen of a cherry blossom barrette clip, a bit, a blue flower, a spool of rainbow colored thread, a gold Wonderbolt pin, and a rubber chicken. A rainbow flashed across each object.

"Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change," Twilight continued as she closed the friendship journal, "I know it sounds crazy, but maybe there's something special about those objects that could lead us to the location of the keys." Twilight then walked away from the desk.

"The chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony," Twilight pondered aloud, "the Tree is connected to the Elements, and the Elements are connected to all of us. There might be a connection!"

"A connection..." Mario pondered and then blinked, "A connection! Honey, I just realized something!"

"What is it, dear?" Twilight asked eagerly as the others looked at him curiously.

"The Powers Hearts were once connected to the Crystal Empire, but when Sombra corrupted it, the Power Hearts fled," said Mario.

"We know that," said Twilight, "what does that have to do with a connection?"

"Hear me out, honey," said Mario, "Think carefully about all those entries Discord bookmarked. They have one more thing in common with each other aside from what Twilight came up with. Anypony wanna guess what that is?" The rest of the Mane eight pondered to each other. Pinkie gasped.

"I know! I know! I know!" Pinkie bounced about excitedly, "In each of these moments, you got a Power Heart!"

"Exactly," said Mario as he pulled the book about the Power Heart's history, "As Twilight was talking, I was scanning some more pages and I found this: _Before the Crystal Heart was ever corrupted, the original ruler was worried about what might happen to the Power Hearts if the Crystal Empire's love magic was ever stolen or corrupted. So she assigned a mysterious wizard to infuse a special seed with magic from the Crystal Heart. Whatever sprouted would act as a place of refuge for the Power Hearts should such a dire circumstance ever occur_."

"And that would mean?" Rainbow asked puzzled.

"That special seed blossomed into the Tree of Harmony," said Mario excitedly, "It's infused with love magic from the Crystal Heart! In other words..."

"...the Power Hearts are also connected to the Tree of Harmony," Twilight said in realization.

"And the Power Hearts are connected to the Elements and all of us!" said Mario.

"Really?" said Fluttershy in amazement.

"Yes," said Mario, "Just see for yourself." Mario then made the six Power Hearts appear around him. The rest of the Mane eight gasped in realization.

"I can't believe we never noticed it before!" said Shenran.

"I'm assuming the yellow Power Heart is the color of my Element," said Mario, "But all the other Power Hearts share the same colors as the Elements of Harmony!"

"That makes so much sense!" said Rarity, "You got my color Power Heart when you helped me with my moment of generosity."

"And you got my color Power Heart when you helped me stay loyal to my friends," said Rainbow.

"I was reading the additional comments you guys had Mario add to each of your entry," said Twilight, "Not only does Mario learn something, but he relates every lesson to your element as well as his own! I hate to admit, but it maybe Discord was trying to be a good friend after all."

"Mind blowing isn't it?" said Shenran, "But it's good to know that underneath all the obnoxious personality Discord does want to be helpful."

"I told you so," Fluttershy sing sang.

"Oh, don't get cocky, Flutter _brat_ ," Mario retorted. Fluttershy glared and gave Mario a loud raspberry. Mario just rolled his eyes while everypony else laughed.

Soon, the Mane eight and Spike headed back to chamber of the Tree of Harmony where the chest was still residing quietly near the Tree itself. Everypony had placed their six items on the ground and just stared at them.

"I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be," said Twilight, "They're just ordinary, everyday objects."

"Come on, Boneless!" said Pinkie as she shook the rubber chicken senseless, "Give us that key!" Mario and Shenran watched Pinkie with bored looks on their faces.

"That girl could have had a career as a prisoner interrogator," said Shenran.

"Eeyup," Mario agreed. Twilight just glared at the two stallions.

"I don't think that's going to work," said Twilight when suddenly Boneless came flying at the purple alicorn. Twilight ducked as Boneless headed toward and was suddenly captured inside a glow of magic from the chest. The rubber chicken then transformed into a golden key! Everypony and Spike gasped as the key floated into one of the keyholes.

Soon, everypony else that had put their items on top of the chest. The objects then floated into the air and transformed into a uniquely designed golden keys, which floated right into one of the key holes. Twilight looked at them all and noticed that one keyhole was missing.

"There's still one key missing," said Twilight, "The key that represents the Element of Magic. My element."

"Oh, but I'm sure that if we've gotten our keys," said Fluttershy, "you have too, Twilight."

"Think Twilight," said Rarity as she walked up to the purple alicorn and used a fore-hoof to rub the top of Spike's head, "When have you completed a difficult magical task, and in doing so encouraged another pony to do the same?"

"I haven't," said Twilight sadly, "If I had, I would have written about it in the journal."

"Don't worry Twilight," said Spike, "I'm sure you'll get your key eventually."

"At least she _has_ a key," said Mario sadly as he sat before the chest with a very glum look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked as Mario pointed to the chest. The rest of the group noticed that the cherry blossom barrette clip didn't transform into a key.

"I know I got it before we found the chest," said Mario, "but I still learned the same lesson as the rest of the you! And just like when you all received your items, I also got a Power Heart! I had hoped the Tree of Harmony hadn't forsaken me and that I had a key to the chest as well, but I guess not..." Mario just lowered his head sadly.

"Oh, don't give up hope, darling," said Rarity gently as she and Applejack walked up to him, "I'm sure the Tree of Harmony hasn't forsaken you."

"Yeah, big brother," said Applejack, "You played a big role in helping us get our keys. I'm sure you have a key to this here chest!"

"Maybe you need to find all seven Power Hearts first," said Pinkie as she appeared beside Applejack, "Since Twilight still needs to get her key, helping her will probably get you the last Power Heart too! Then you'll get your key and we'll get to see you get some super duper ultimate power!" Mario smiled hopefully in reply, but then Spike made some grunting noises and rushed away from the group before...

BURP!

...He made a scroll appear.

"It's been a while since we've seen Spike do that," said Mario as Twilight used her magic to grab the scroll and read it quickly.

"What's it say?" Spike asked.

"That Mario and I are needed in Canterlot at once!" said Twilight with worry.

"Then what are waiting for!?" Mario said quickly as he and his wife flew out of the cave and took off as the rest of the group watched the alicorn couple take to the skies. It didn't take the alicorn couple long to reach Canterlot. Mario and Twilight headed straight for the main castle and rushed into the throne room. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadance were already there waiting for them.

"We came as quickly as we could!" said Twilight as Mario stood beside her, "Is something wrong? Is it Tirek?"

"I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him," said Princess Celestia.

"Knew it all along, had to be a mistake," Mario remarked plainly.

BONK!

"Ow!" Mario yelped as Twilight smacked his head and he gave her a glare.

"Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria," Princess Luna continued, ignoring Mario's remark, "and joined forces with Tirek." As Princess Luna was speaking, several unicorns were gathered inside of a theater waiting for the show to start. Discord then made his appearance wearing a magician's outfit. The ponies just gave him funny looks as Discord set his hat on the stage. Out of the hat appeared Tirek, who removed his cloak. The ponies gasped and stood on guard when Tirek drained all their magic at once. Discord just applauded from a box seat above as Tirek got bigger, stronger, and was now getting younger. Tirek grinned triumphantly.

"How could he do this?!" Twilight exclaimed, "I thought our friendship meant something to him. I thought he had changed."

"He did change," Mario replied, making everypony look at him, "But the problem was that Discord is at a very dangerous stage of his reformation. He was at a point where he was most vulnerable to temptation. Clearly Tirek was able to manipulate Discord into thinking he could offer the draconequus something more valuable then friendship."

"I'm afraid my son is correct," said Princess Celestia, "But nevertheless, Discord's betrayal has allowed Tirek to steal enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well." As Princess Celestia spoke, the Wonderbolts and several other Pegasi swoop down for an aerial attack against Discord and Tirek. But the centaur was able to drain their magic away, leaving them flightless and grounded.

"Without Pegasi to control the weather," Princess Celestia continued, "there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word that he has gone after Earth ponies as well." It was then several Earth ponies were trying to run for their lives in Appleloosa when Discord tied them up and reeled them in with a fishing rod. Tirek then appeared from a nearby saloon and glared evilly at them.

"Without their strength," said Princess Celestia, "they will not be able to tend the land."

"Ponies will no longer be in control of their world," said Princess Luna, "that power will solely belong to Tirek."

"There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic," Princess Celestia added, "with Discord at his side, we will not be to stop him from taking it."

"Once it is in his possession," finished Princess Luna, "his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost."

"Oh boy," Mario groaned, "Mom, as much as I want to do everything I can to help you recover from this mess, I just don't think my wife and I can." Twilight had a sad look on her face as she nodded in agreement. It was then the three Princesses landed before Twilight and Mario, making them take a step back.

"Don't give up hope my son," said Princess Celestia, "While trusting Discord wasn't the best decision, I can admit to that..."

"Glad _somepony_ can," Mario remarked, glaring at his wife, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"...there is one solution," said Princess Celestia firmly, getting the couple's attention, "It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved."

"Sacrifice?" Mario asked as he and Twilight had worried looks on their faces.

"We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has a chance to steal it from us!" Princess Celestia announced.

"GASP!" said Twilight in utter shock.

"Momma say _whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ " Mario exclaimed with a falsetto, just as shocked.

To be continued...

 **The stage is set, the stakes are higher than ever, and Mario is beginning to think Princess Celestia has gone mad...**

 **Plus why didn't Mario's item turn into a key? Could it be because Twilight doesn't have her key? Or could getting the last Power Heart have something to do with it?**

 **As I said before, this chapter was meant to build things up, next time...THINGS GET EPIC.**

 **If you thought Mario was amazing during the Canterlot Wedding...**

 **You ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	95. Twilight's Kingdom Part 2

Twilight's Kingdom Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 426: I could never imagine that this would be the result of combining two of the greatest powers in the universe..._

(As usual, I don't do the "Previously On My Little Pony" segments.)

(Main Theme)

Once both Twilight and Mario had recovered did Princess Luna continue the conversation.

"Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic," Princess Luna continued, "When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for."

"I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic," said Twilight firmly.

"As am I," Mario added in the same tone.

"You both misunderstand," said Princess Luna, "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe."

"That somepony is _you_ , Twilight," said Cadance.

"Wuh?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Why me?" Twilight asked curiously.

"We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess or an Alicorn prince exists in Equestria," Princess Celestia explained, "If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone."

"It's only wishful thinking, Mom," said Mario, "Plus you cannot forget that Tirek has Discord on his side. Who's to say Discord hasn't already told Tirek about us?"

"Nevertheless, I believe this solution is the best way we can save our magic from falling into Tirek's clutches," Princess Celestia replied before turning to Twilight, "Do you understand what we're asking of you?"

"Yes," Twilight replied timidly as she opened her wings, "It's just...I'm only now learning how to control my _own_ Alicorn magic. To take on more-"

"Twilight," Cadance interrupted as she walked up to the purple alicorn, "you represent the element of magic. If there's anypony who can do this, it's you." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna nodded in agreement.

"Twilight is definitely capable," said Mario, "But...umm..."

"Yes?" Princess Celestia asked, with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone. Mario cowered back slightly at her stare.

"Y-y-you're the one who told me what can happen to a pony if the magic concentration inside their body is too high," said Mario meekly.

"What happens?" Twilight asked and saw Mario bit his lip and look away, "Honey, come on. I'm a big girl...tell me!" Mario sighed as he looked at Twilight serious look on his face.

"You'll explode," Mario said directly.

"EEP!" Twilight squeaked.

"You need not to worry about your wife, Mario," said Princess Celestia, "We would not be asking Twilight to do this if her body wasn't capable of containing all our magic. Plus Twilight will have you to help her."

"Oh!" said Mario surprised, "G-g-great! How can I help?"

"You and Twilight share a bond via your love magic," Cadance replied, "Twilight will be holding onto our magic, but your bond will allow our magic to amplify your own magical abilities."

"Cool," said Mario simply.

"As the Element of Love, you are the controller of the other elements," said Princess Luna, "so you'll be able to help Twilight keep our magic under control as she learns to use and control it."

"So...I'm getting both a power boost and will be Twilight's magic stabilizer," said Mario before adding softly, "that's a big responsibility..."

"Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things we'll ever do," said Twilight as Mario nodded in agreement, "but with the help of our friends-"

"I'm sorry, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," said Princess Celestia, "but you must keep your new abilities a secret."

"What?!" Mario interjected.

"I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk," Princess Celestia explained as she took a step forward.

"Isn't that already inevitable at this point?" Mario pointed out, "If Discord has already revealed our presence to Tirek..."

"All the more reason for you to keep these powers a secret so neither Tirek or Discord can use your friends against you," Princess Celestia replied, "Keeping this secret will keep them safe. Do you and Twilight think you can take on this responsibility?" Mario looked over to his wife, waiting to see what she wanted to do.

"This is the role we're meant to play as a princess and a prince of Equestria," Twilight replied with determination, "We will not fail in our duty!" Mario sighed.

"We're taking a huge risk doing this plan, Mom," said Mario but then smiled, "But if there's one thing my wife and I are good at, it's succeeding even when the stakes are high. Let's do it!"

"Then we must begin at once," said Princess Celestia, "Mario activate your love magic and tap your horn against Twilight's. Otherwise you won't be able to connect with our magic." Mario nodded as he made his horn glow pink and tap the tip with Twilight's. The three princesses gathered around Twilight and Mario as they made their horns glow brightly. Then their eyes glowed white as three magic beams merged above Twilight and Mario, creating a giant orb of pure magical energy that was about the size of a miniature planetoid. Twilight and Mario cringed nervously as the orb shot a beam right at the two alicorns and headed directly at them.

Elsewhere, Tirek was busy draining some more ponies of their magic to increase his own strength and stature. Discord just watched a short distance away with a devious smirk on his face when his body suddenly wobbled about. Discord then shivered nervously.

"That can't be right," Discord muttered.

"What can't be right?" Tirek asked.

"Nothing," Discord replied quickly, "Carry on." Tirek just walked away to collect some more magic as Discord just looked at two already drained unicorns.

Back at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadance were now sitting on the floor, looking very drained. They turned to see Twilight hovering in the air as her eyes and body were glowing white. Mario was floating as well, but closed his eyes to get his body to land as the three princesses approached them. Mario then made his horn glow so Twilight could get back to the ground. Once her hooves touched the ground, Twilight closed her eyes to get the glow out of her eyes. The two alicorns then rushed over to Princess Celestia and hugged her, each of them shedding a tear as they did so. Twilight and Mario both gasped when they saw that by draining her magic, Princess Celestia no longer had her cutie mark. Princess Luna and Cadance lifted their wings to show that their cutie marks were gone as well.

"It is done," said Princess Celestia, clearly out of breath and physically drained.

"Will you be alright?" Mario asked, not hiding how worried his was feeling.

"We will manage," said Princess Luna bravely.

"Just focus on keeping our magic safe," said Cadance, "And more importantly, don't lose hope little brother. Everything will be alright." Mario felt like he was about to cry, but managed to recompose himself as he gave Cadance a brave nod.

It was already dark when Twilight and Mario returned home to Ponyville. Mostly because they had to find a quiet way back to avoid drawing any attention to themselves and that meant it took most of the night to even get back to Library. The alicorn couple then tried to tip-toe about as quietly as they could, especially since they saw that Spike was sound asleep in his basket. At least Spike was asleep until he decided to wake up at that very moment they walked by.

"You two weren't gone very long," Spike remarked as he sat up from his basket, "Does that mean everything's okay?"

"Yep!" said Twilight replied quickly as she turned around to face him, "Everything's fine!" Twilight then chuckled nervously as her horn sparkled a bit and some books went floating behind them. Mario just gave a squeaky smile and said nothing. Good cause or not, he was not going to lie to Spike or anypony else...unless Twilight got herself tongue tied or something.

"In that case," said Spike, "I'm going back to bed. Sun's not up...and neither am I." Spike then went back to sleep.

"That's strange," said Twilight to Mario, "The sun should be up by now..." Mario looked at his pocket watch. He and Twilight gasped once they came to a realization.

"The sun should be up by now!" they said together as they rushed to their bedroom and looked out the window to see the moon still high in the sky.

"Do you want me to..." Mario asked, but Twilight raised a fore-hoof in front of Mario as she took a deep breath.

"You can do this," said Twilight to herself as she made her horn glow and sparkle. Twilight tried to focus as hard as she could, which caused the moon to wobble a bit. Mario just kept his horn glowing so her magic was steady. Twilight was focusing so intensively that she started to float in the air, her mane and tail even started flowing a bit.

"She'd be gorgeous with a constantly flowing mane and tail," Mario remarked as he floated in the air beside her.

Uh...shouldn't you be focusing on keeping your wife stable?

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Mario as he used his love magic to get Twilight back to the ground.

Okay...thought only Pinkie could talk to me, but...let's move on. Suddenly, the moon went down really fast and then started moving randomly about the sky. The sun and moon switched places in the sky a few times before Twilight finally got the moon to stay down and focused on getting the sun in the right spot in the sky.

"Okay, I know you're dealing with alot of magic and all," Mario pointed out, "But the only directions you should be moving the sun and moon are _up and down_!"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try and do this!" Twilight snapped annoyingly.

"Did you forget that I actually raised the sun once?" Mario reminded her indignantly.

"Yeah and you had a headache for a week!" Twilight retorted.

"Well with my magic boost, I bet it would be easy," Mario bragged.

"Then next time _you_ raise the sun!" Twilight shot back, poking his chest with a fore-hoof.

"Fine by me!" Mario snapped before they blew a raspberry at each other.

Back in Canterlot, the randomly moving sun had not gone unnoticed as Shining Armor and two guards were outside the castle. Suddenly, the two guards behind Shinning Armor floated into the air and Shining Armor found that his captain's helmet was missing.

"Shining Armor," said Discord as he made himself known wearing Shining Armor's helmet, "why, whatever are you doing here?"

"Back off, traitor," Shining Armor snapped angrily as he shoved Discord away.

"The only one Discord betrayed was himself," said Tirek as he appeared while draining the magic out of one of the guards and dropped him, "Abandoning his true nature to make _friends_ with weak-minded equines who offer him nothing!" Shining Armor fired a magic blast at Tirek, but the centaur grabbed the magic blast with his hand, smashed into a tiny orb and ate it. He then grabbed Shining Armor's head and drained the stallion of his magic. Discord watched as Shining Armor collapsed to the floor.

"How...could you...do this?" Shining Armor asked Discord weakly before passing out. Discord looked slightly unnerved. It was almost as if...he was starting to feel a little guilty...

"Why don't you go and have a little fun?" Tirek told Discord as he wrapped an arm around the draconequus's shoulders, "I won't stand in your way." Tirek then walked away. Discord just looked around for a moment before he chuckled deviously to himself.

Inside of the castle throne room, Princess Celestia just sat tiredly on her throne while Princess Luna and Cadance sat along the sides. They were just doing their best to conserve their energy and wait for the inevitable. Just then, the room began to rumble. Princess Celestia slowly sat up as Tirek allowed himself into the throne room by smashing through the front door. He then tossed the broken pieces aside and marched right up to Princess Celestia. He then used his magic, which caused a yellow orb to appear between his horns every time he did so, and picked up Princess Celestia and inhaled. He was stunned to see that nothing happened.

"What have you done?!" Tirek demand as Princess Celestia just smirked and said nothing. Tirek then grabbed Princess Luna and tried to inhale her magic, but got nothing. He then did the same with Cadance with the same results.

" _Where is your magic_?!" Tirek demanded angrily, but none of the three princesses said a word.

Back at the Ponyville library, bright glows were seen from outside as Twilight was struggling to keep her magic under control, even with Mario's help. They both decided to make their exit.

"I'll get the door," said Mario as he used his magic to try and turn the knob, but then he realized the hard way just how much his magic had been powered up when he blasted the door to pieces instead.

"Uhh...woops," Mario remarked.

"I'm so in control of _my_ new magic," Twilight remarked in a snarky tone.

"Eh-heh-heh," Mario laughed sarcastically and glared at her, "Very funny." Twilight just sighed.

"We have to gain better control," said Twilight quietly to her husband, "We sure can't practice here."

"You're right, dear," said Mario, "Come on!" Mario then ran off with Twilight right behind him. Neither pony noticed that Spike had been watching them and quickly ran off after them.

"Uh, Twilight, Mario," Spike asked, panting as he tried to keep pace behind them, "where are we goin'?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Spike," said Twilight nervously, "Uh, gotta go...somewhere...else..."

"See ya!" Mario added quickly before he and Twilight literally rocketed into the sky, creating a explosive sonic boom as they took off and sent Spike flying away.

"Waaaaaah! Whoa!" Twilight screamed as she flew at a speed she was not used to at all.

"Woo! Now this is what I call flying at top speed!" Mario called out, enjoying the high speed, but not for long.

" _How do you fly moving this fast_?!" Twilight retorted fearfully as Mario flew beside her.

"With lots of practice and control," Mario replied, "just hold onto my fore-leg and I'll keep you in steady. Just keep calm, sweetie, and I'll guide you." Twilight did just that as they both zoomed right past Rainbow, who was just observing the town from a small cloud. Then their shockwave knocked Rainbow backward and off her white cloud. She recognized the purple and orange colored streaks flying away.

"Whoa! Twilight? Mario?" Rainbow said in surprise as she tried to chase after her. Down below, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack had seen the two alicorns flying at high speed. The three ponies shared concerned looks before they chased after the two alicorns. Fluttershy had been talking with Shenran when she noticed the two alicorns flying above.

"You go check it out," said Shenran, "I still need to finish my patrol for Mayor Mare." Fluttershy nodded, gave him a kiss before going to catch up with the rest of her friends. It was then Mario figured that he and Twilight should just get back on the ground to the avoid drawing any unwanted attention to themselves.

"Okay, sweetie," Mario instructed, "Now let's just take the descent nice and gentle...Oh! Oh! Twi...Twi! Not so fast, not so fast, _not so fast_!"

"Yiiiipe!" Twilight screamed as she headed to the ground with Mario holding into her fore-leg. They both made a hard landing before they skidded several yards across the ground before coming to a complete stop.

"Ooh!" Twilight yelped once they had stopped skidding.

"That was...a pretty good landing coming in that fast," said Mario impressed, "Good job, honey." Twilight gave him a smile but then noticed that the rest of the girls were in front of them.

"Oh, my goodness, are you two all right?" said Fluttershy.

"Jumpin' junebugs, Twilight and Mario!" said Applejack, "When did _you_ two learn to fly that fast?" Twilight then twitched from a minor surge of her magic before she began to sweat heavily.

"I must have caught a particularly strong breeze...or something," Twilight said sheepishly before teleporting herself and Mario between Rarity and Applejack.

"Must have been "or something"," Rainbow remarked, "because there wasn't any breeze up there."

"Well, she was holding my fore-hoof up there," said Mario, "and you girls know that I'm getting really fast with my flying. The last time I measured my flying speed was about Mach 1.4."

"Mario, pulling Twilight along while flying that fast is dangerous," Fluttershy scolded, "You could have hurt her or worse." Mario rolled his eyes at the yellow Pegasus.

"She's fine!" Mario protested as Twilight walked in front of Rainbow, "besides, we probably just got caught up in the momentum. That can happen from time to time ya know!"

"Either way, I don't know what happened," said Twilight, "but we don't really have time to figure that out right now." Twilight then got another twitch but just smiled innocently.

"Right, honey?" Twilight asked. Mario blinked before shaking his head.

"Y-y-yes dear," said Mario, "we've got more important things to worry about." Mario and Twilight both headed toward the Everfree Forest.

"Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume?" Rarity asked as she and the rest of the girls gave Twilight and Mario over the top smiles, "We'd be more than happy to accompany you!"

"Not today!" said Twilight as she got another magic twitch and Mario quickly made his horn glow pink discreetly to stabilize her magic.

"We'd rather just have our one-on-one time together if you don't mind," Mario added.

"Tirek may still be a threat," said Twilight, "I know Shenran is patrolling the town, but I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to stay inside." Twilight tried to take off again, but Mario placed a fore-hoof on one of her wings and shook his head. Twilight just closed her wings and they walked off together. The rest of the girls just watched the couple disappear into the distance with worried and puzzled looks on their faces.

Meanwhile back in Canterlot Castle, Tirek was just sitting comfortably on Princess Celestia's throne while the three princesses were forced to sit before him on the floor.

"Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you?" Tirek remarked, "That was your plan? How does it feel knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn, and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is _nothing_ you can do to stop it?" The three princesses glared as Tirek made orbs of each pony tribe appear with his magic and then crushed all the orbs with his hands.

"You will not prevail, Tirek," said Princess Celestia bravely. Tirek then used his magic to create a rectangular portal that lead straight to Tartarus.

"Give my regards to Cerberus," said Tirek smugly as he used his magic to toss them into the portal and sealed it shut.

"You meant _our_ will, didn't you?" Discord asked as he appeared and started animating a stained glass window with him treating the glass murals of the three princesses like string puppets.

"Of course," said Tirek as he walked up to Discord and gave him a necklace with an upside down triangle medallion on it, "Here, I want you to have something. This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty."

"Oh, my!" said Discord as he admired and tugged his goatee, "I do love a good accessory. I suppose that's Rarity's influence." Discord then created a stained glass mural of him and Tirek. Discord was riding on Tirek's back as they held swords in the air that crossed. Well...Discord held a foot long sandwich which Tirek's sword cut off a piece of it. Tirek laughed.

"Amusing," Tirek remarked as he walked away, "But we have no time for such a things. With the princesses out of the way, we can now-" Tirek than stopped in his tracks when he saw the murals of Twilight and Mario ascending into Alicorn status.

"Are _these_ meant to be _humorous_?!" Tirek demanded angrily.

"Oh no, I haven't touched those two yet," Discord answered calmly.

"There's a fourth? And a fifth?!" Tirek exclaimed, "And you didn't tell me this?! And since when can a stallion ascend to Alicorn status?!"

"I was just as surprised as you are," said Discord, "But if you call him a princess, it _really_ gets under his skin." Discord chuckled as Tirek just growled.

"Apparently Mario Star is Equestria's first ever Alicorn prince. He's quite powerful, is known as the fastest pony alive, and is married to Princess Twilight," said Discord, "but to answer your question, Tirek, I just needed assurance that you truly considered this a _team_ effort. And now I have it." Tirek then grabbed Discord by the neck.

"Then where can we find this _fourth princess_ and _Alicorn prince_?" Tirek demanded darkly, "Where is _their_ castle?"

"Castle?" Discord replied and laughed, "No, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario live above a library in Ponyville. Castle?" Discord laughed again as Tirek let go of him.

"Not for much longer," said Tirek sinisterly as he rubbed his hands together and used his magic to melt both stained glass murals. Discord then got a very _evil_ idea.

"However," said Discord, "Princess Twilight and Prince Mario both have this...bodyguard who might prove to be trouble if we don't take care of him first..." Tirek tiled his head with interest as a sinister grin spread across Discord's face.

Back in Ponyville, Shenran was in his house drinking a tall glass of water. With help from his fiancé and her friends, they had just finished making sure that everypony was safe at home in case Tirek showed up in Ponyville. He had just released a satisfied sigh as he finished his drink when he heard somepony banged open his front door and then closed it just as loudly.

"Greetings my friend," said Discord sinisterly as he leaned against the wall, "I'm surprised you're not with Fluttershy. I thought you loved her and promised to watch over her at all times." Shenran snorted as he slammed his glass on the kitchen counter.

"What do you want, Discord?" Shenran asked sternly.

BASH!

Shenran was given the shock of his life when Tirek bashed down his front door and walked inside the house.

" _Tirek_!" Shenran exclaimed as he tried to grab his swords, but Discord teleported the swords to his claws.

"Why you dirty no good-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shenran could finish his statement as Tirek sucked up his Pegasus magic, causing Shenran to plop to the floor. Shenran groaned as he looked at the draconequus with a fierce look on his face.

"If you lay one claw on my Fluttershy..." Shenran warned in a weak tone.

"You'll do what?" Discord taunted as he handed Tirek the dual swords. Tirek then crushed them to pieced in his claws and lets the pieces fall to the floor, "Tirek and I have big plans and we can't have you getting in the way. You can kiss your chances with Fluttershy goodbye." He laughed sinisterly. Shenran growled inwardly at Discord before the draconequus and Tirek walked out of the house, leaving Shenran struggling to get back to his hooves. Tirek had taken notice that Shenran was trying to get up as they walked away from the house.

"Hmm, do you think this Shenran won't be any more trouble?" Tirek asked Discord.

"Pfft, of course not," said Discord, "he can't fly, he's weak, and you destroyed his only defense weapon." Tirek just smirked before he turned around and fired a magic blast. Discord gasped.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

The magic blast blew Shenran's house to smithereens.

And Shenran...was still inside!

Discord was left agape as Tirek laughed at the flaming wreckage.

"Now he won't be any trouble for us," Tirek smirked deviously as he walked away. Discord bit his lower lip nervously. He hadn't expected Tirek to actually do that.

Out in the streets of Ponyville, the rest of the girls and Spike had just gathered together. The rest of the streets were empty and several houses had their windows boarded up.

"Alright, y'all," said Applejack, "I think we've warned everypony to stay inside. Now we just have to wait for Shenran to get back so we can go catch up with Twilight and Mario."

"He should be here soon," said Fluttershy confidently, "Besides, I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will all be over soon."

"I'll bet he takes his sweet time," said Rainbow bitterly.

"Or perhaps these things just _take_ time," said a familiar voice. They all looked to see Discord standing nearby.

"You're back!" Fluttershy gasped as she jumped into his arms for a hug and then hovered before him, "Did you bring your cucumber sandwiches?" Discord then used his magic to make a plate of cucumber sandwiches appear on a plate.

"I did," Discord replied before dumping them into the ground, "I imagine they'll be your last descent meal for quite some time." Before the girls and Spike could react, Discord imprisoned them inside of a metal cage. The girls and Spike all shouted exclamations of shock and puzzlement.

"Ta-da!" Discord cheered as Tirek arrived behind the cage.

"You've gathered up all of them?" Tirek asked him as he leaned on top of the cage.

"And her little dragon, too," said Discord as he pointed a fore-finger at Spike. Spike tried to bite the finger, but Discord pulled away just in time to avoid being bitten. Poor Fluttershy was crying as Applejack held the yellow Pegasus close for comfort. The orange pony also glared angrily at Discord.

"Why are you doing this?" Fluttershy sobbed, "I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, we _were_ ," said Discord, "But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely, you saw this coming."

"I didn't," Fluttershy cried as she looked away, "I really didn't."

"Just you wait until Shenran realizes what you did!" Rarity said sternly. Tirek then laughed.

"Discord already informed me of your little _bodyguard_ ," said Tirek, "and he's been taken care of." Fluttershy looked at Tirek in disbelief. Spike then looked around and his eyes nearly popped out.

"Oh...man..." said Spike as he covered his mouth in shock. Rarity and Pinkie gasped as they looked in the direction Spike was facing. Applejack and Rainbow cringed.

"Oh sweet Celestia..." Applejack said softly in a sad tone. Fluttershy looked and saw the smoldering remains of Shenran's house.

"SHENRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Fluttershy wailed in pure anguish and devastation as her tears poured from her eyes. She then broke down as heavy sobs escaped her mouth. The others gave Discord bitter glares as Fluttershy wept. Discord couldn't make eye contact with any of them. Tirek didn't bother to wait for Fluttershy to finish crying before he lifted the cage with his magic and sucked the magic out of everypony inside it, Spike included. Discord looked away until the deed was done. Tirek then dropped the cage into the ground and his body and strength grew far more than it had from draining any of the other ponies of their magic.

"You really think they'd do anything for them?" Tirek asked.

"If Twilight and Mario have magic to give," said Discord, "it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony, or unicorn who will be able to stand up against us."

" _Us_?" Tirek exclaimed, "Who said anything about _us_?"

"You did," said Discord, but was given the shock of his life when Tirek lifted him into the air with his magic.

"You've helped me grow strong," Tirek bragged, "you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's and Prince Mario's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me." Discord looked sadly back at the group. He especially took notice that Fluttershy was laying on her stomach, facing the direction of Shenran's destroyed house and was still sobbing heavily. Before Discord could do anything, Tirek inhaled all of his chaotic magic. Then the centaur let him go so the draconequus landed hard on his stomach.

"But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty," Discord protested weakly as he showed Tirek the madallion, "A gift from someone close to you."

"My brother who betrayed me," Tirek answered, "It is as worthless as he is." Discord now understood how it felt to be betrayed as Tirek stomped away.

"Surely, you saw this comin'," said Applejack.

"I didn't," said Discord sadly, "I truly didn't..." For once, the draconequus was telling the truth. He then looked back to see Fluttershy still weeping, her shoulders still shaking from her sobs.

"Please don't cry, Fluttershy..." he said feebly once Tirek was out of hearing range.

"She has every right to!" Rainbow yelled furiously, "You and Tirek destroyed Shenran! Her special somepony! There were gonna be married in a few days! And now he's gone!"

"That's not true," said Discord as firmly as he could despite feeling weak, "Shenran...is alive!" The girls and Spike looked stunned as Fluttershy quickly stopped crying and looked back at him, showing her tear stained cheeks and red, but also colorless, eyes.

"I was jealous of the love and friendship Fluttershy and Shenran shared," Discord admitted, "So I had Tirek steal his magic personally and destroy his swords. Tirek caught me off guard when he suddenly decided to blast Shenran's house to kingdom come. I was barely able to teleport him out just as the house exploded."

"Where is he?!" Pinkie demanded, "and you better not be lying!" Fluttershy looked like she was going to burst into tears again if Discord was lying.

"I teleported him to Canterlot," Discord answered, "Tirek and I have already been there so Shenran should be safe. Magically drained, but he's safe." Fluttershy just looked at Discord sadly and said nothing before she turned away. Discord just looked away as well. The shame could be seen on his face, but nopony, or dragon, showed him any sympathy.

"This doesn't change anything," Applejack said bluntly.

"I know it doesn't," said Discord quietly with a heavy sigh and his back against them.

"Then why tell us this at all?" Rarity asked sternly, "Why let us think Shenran was gone and then say that he was alive all along?" Discord turned to face them as a small tear left his eye.

"Because I couldn't bear to see Fluttershy cry," he replied in a very remorseful tone.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Mario were just sitting together at the edge of a cliff above the Castle of the Two Sisters. They hadn't really said a word since they had tried practicing using the Alicorn magic. They hadn't had much success in control is very well and they had gotten into a couple of heated arguments over it as well. It hadn't taken long before Mario felt bad for losing his temper.

"Honey..." Mario asked quietly.

"Yes?" Twilight asked with no emotion in her tone.

"I'm sorry," said Mario. Twilight turned to face him before giving him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, too," said Twilight, "guess trying to control the Alicorn magic is harder than we thought."

"Yeah," said Mario, "I don't wanna fight with you anymore. I just want to help you master all that magic and I'm not doing a very good job." Twilight just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, when at first you don't succeed, try, try again," Twilight told him, making Mario chuckle. Twilight then narrowed her eyes, "we can do this."

"Yes we can," said Mario, regaining his confidence. Twilight then made her horn glow as Mario made his horn glow pink to keep the magic stable. Then they teleported from the top of the cliff to a lower ledge.

"See! Ha!" Twilight said confidently, "Perfectly controlled teleportation."

"Great job hon-" Before Mario could complement his wife, they both teleported to one of the towers of Canterlot, a cliff overlooking a large waterfall, on top of some rampaging buffalos, and finally, plus also literally, caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh for pete's sake!" Mario grumbled. Twilight growled.

"Um...I wasn't venting at you," Mario told her calm. Twilight blinked and huffed.

"I know, dear," Twilight replied.

" _PRINCESS TWILIGHT! PRINCE MARIO!_ "

Twilight and Mario gasped.

"Tirek!" they exclaimed together.

" _You have something that belongs to me!_ " Tirek shouted. Twilight and Mario made their horns glow and blasted their way out of the large rock. They rocketed into the sky at high speed. Now Twilight and Mario had better control of their speed and zoomed past Tirek before he could react. Twilight then looked back and tried to land, but just like last time, they ended up skidding several yards forward before they smacked into one of Tirek's fore-hooves. They both looked up to see Tirek glaring and looking down at them.

"That is one BIG centaur!" Mario squeaked fearfully as he and Twilight backed away.

"You two are going to give me what I want!" Tirek demanded as he went to inhale but Mario and Twilight teleported away before Tirek could take their magic. The two alicorns arrived at the upper most balcony of the Library. Twilight quickly used her telescope to locate Tirek while Mario pulled out his hi-tech goggles to search as well. Once they saw Tirek in the distance, the centaur looked in their direction and fired a giant magic blast at them!

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Twilight and Mario screamed as they were tossed away from the explosion and landed nearly as pieces of papers and book covered in flames rained down from the sky. Twilight and Mario had grabbed Owlowiscious and Charlie respectively in their fore-hooves and held them close when they landed hard on the ground outside. Twilight and Mario gasped.

The Library...their home...was destroyed.

" _You MANIAC_!" Mario screamed as he sat on his hind knees, " _You_ _wrecked_ _it_!" He then added in pure rage:

" **DARN YOU! DARN YOU TO HAY!** "

Twilight just watched Mario's fury when Owlowiscious grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and flew away. Twilight extended an arm to reach out to them as they disappeared into the sky. She then stood up when she saw her husband. She could see that Mario was still furious. She didn't bother to calm him down. She was also very angry.

"No more running away," Twilight said softly with her teeth clenched.

"Now...it's personal," Mario added darkly, gritting his own teeth. Together they exchanged firm nods, opened their wings, and then teleported to Tirek. They both gritted their teeth as they flew toward the centaur at high speed.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

Mario screamed at the top of his lungs as he and Twilight combined their magic to launch a very strong and powerful magic beam. Tirek did his best to block, but when Mario's screaming was at its loudest, the magic beam amplified in size and strength, knocking Tirek backward as the magic beam combusted into a massive explosion behind him. Tirek glared as Twilight and Mario landed, glaring at him angrily.

"Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done!" Tirek bragged.

"Good!" Mario yelled, "'cause _you gonna wish you stayed in Tartarus when we're through with you_!" Mario and Twilight then charged up their horns before taking off into the sky so fast that the ground rumbled. A purple and peach colored streak could be seen as behind them as they flew about the skies side by side, but this time, they were in full control of their speed. Tirek then fired a magic beam at the two alicorns but Twilight put up a shield around herself and Mario to block the attack. Then both alicorns flew right through the magic blast unharmed and landed before Tirek. Together, they fired a magic beam at his face. Tirek grunted angrily before pushing the beam away with his hand. He then used his magic to pick up both Twilight and Mario. The two alicorns fought to break free but Tirek tossed them both away.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hooooo-waaaaaaaaaa!" Twilight and Mario screamed respectfully as they were sent flying into a mountain far away in the background. Both alicorns put up barriers around their bodies to minimize damage from the impact.

" _Is that the best you can do?!_ " Mario snapped. Tirek replied by lunging at both alicorns and burrowed right through the mountain. Twilight and Mario struggled to climb onto Tirek's back. They then teleported themselves above Tirek, charged up their horns and fired a magic blast at Tirek from above. The impact caused a shock wave that sent Tirek crashing to the ground, making Tirek grunt. Mario and Twilight then fired a powerful blast at Tirek from above, which created a large explosion. The two alicorns then landed and noticed that Tirek was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble as Tirek used his magic to cut up the chunk of ground Twilight and Mario were standing on. He then tossed the chunk away with the two alicorns standing on it. Mario and Twilight flew off before the chunk smashed into the ground behind them. Tirek roared angrily as he slammed the ground with his fist, making it rumble and produce several crags. Mario landed and used his naturally fast ground speed to maneuver around the crags, even doing a large black flip from one crag to the next. Twilight stayed in the air, blasting and dodging the crags. Mario then front flipped into the skies to fly beside his wife as Tirek fired another magic blast.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " Mario screamed as he and Twilight charged up their horns and fired another combined magic blast. The two magic blasts collided...

BOOOOOOOOM!

...creating a massive explosion. When the dust settled, Tirek was buried alive under some rocks, but managed to free himself without any trouble as Twilight and Mario approached him.

"It appears we are at an impasse," said Tirek.

" _Why?! What's the matter, Tirek? Had enough?!_ " Mario taunted angrily and gritted his teeth. Tirek smirked deviously.

"How about a trade, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario?" Tirek offered as he snapped his fingers and made several bubbles appear. Inside of them were the rest of the girls, Spike, and Discord. They all had sad looks on their faces.

"Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria," Tirek proposed. Twilight and Mario gasped, seeing that their friends had already been drained of their magic. The others shouted protests to Twilight and Mario, except for Discord, who just sat quietly in his bubble feeling sorry for himself.

"What's it going to be, Princess and Prince?" Tirek asked. Twilight had a very worried look on her face as Mario growled and gritted his teeth. Neither pony was sure of what to do and even Mario wasn't sure if he could race and capture all the bubbles without risking harm to anypony.

"Don't do it, Twilight and Mario!" Rainbow shouted.

"We aren't worth it!" Fluttershy added.

"Oh, but you are," said Discord sadly to Fluttershy, "Shenran would testify to that and Mario does call you his family. You and Mario both taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic _and_ friendship, and now I don't have either." Twilight and Mario looked at Discord sympathetically. As much as they wanted to be angry with him and give him a piece of their minds, neither pony had ever seen the draconequus look so guilty and ashamed. The fact he was even imprisoned in a bubble was proof that Discord truly understood how it felt to be betrayed and that what he had done was wrong.

" _Enough_!" Tirek snapped, having enough emotional moments, "I want an answer, and I want it now!" Twilight then looked at her friends when she saw a color band flash across each bubble. Then a rainbow flashed over her eyes.

"Well, you can't always get what you-"

"Mario stop!" said Twilight, cutting her husband off, "Come here." Mario glared at the centaur before walking up to his wife.

"Listen honey," said Twilight quietly, "I know for a fact that you have a difficult time putting your trust in somepony who makes decisions that sound crazy or don't make sense. But I'm asking you, my Mario. Will you trust me as I make a decision that makes no sense?" Mario blinked, now realizing what Twilight was going to do, but rather than question her or stop her.

Mario smiled.

"I trust you," Mario replied calmly. Twilight smiled before they turned to face Tirek with serious looks on their faces.

"We will give you our magic, in exchange for our friends," Twilight told Tirek as Mario nodded in agreement. Everypony else gasped in complete shock.

"As you wish," said Tirek as he snapped his fingers to lower the bubbles to free all but Discord. Everypony and Spike looked up to see Discord still inside his bubble.

" _All_ of our friends," Twilight demanded.

" _Now_!" Mario added.

"After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a "friend"?" Tirek asked.

"He's not a bad draconequus," Mario replied firmly, "he just made a bad decision!"

"Need I add that thanks to _him_ your friend Shenran is no longer alive?" Tirek added. Mario and Twilight just narrowed their eyes, but they both noticed that Discord was shaking his head and snapping his fingers.

"Then let us cast judgment," Mario answered sternly.

"Release him!" Twilight demanded.

"If that's what you want," said Tirek as he snapped his fingers to make the bubble land and pop, releasing the draconequus beside Fluttershy.

"Thank you, Twilight and Mario," said Discord before turning to Fluttershy, "I'm sorry."

"I know," said Fluttershy sadly with watery eyes as she looked away.

"Your turn," said Tirek deviously as he inhaled both Twilight and Mario's magic at once. The two alicorns screamed in pain before collapsing to their sides in exhaustion.

"YES!" Tirek roared in triumph as his body more than doubled in size and strength. One could say that Tirek had now achieved his "perfect" form. He then walked away as Twilight and Mario struggled to sit up. Mario wanted to help his wife, but he was too weak trying get himself back on his feet. The rest of the girls and Spike gathered around the alicorn couple.

"Twilight, Mario, what were you thinking?!" Spike asked.

"Before we answer that," Mario asked weakly, "where's Shenran?"

"He's alive," Fluttershy replied, "Discord teleported Shenran to Canterlot when Tirek blew up his house while he was inside." Mario just hummed in itself.

"Mario, if I may ask..." Rarity said slowly.

"...why in Equestria would you and Twilight give up all the Alicorn magic to Tirek?!" Rainbow snapped.

"Because we don't need it," Mario replied, leaving everypony, even Twilight, stunned.

" _Sometimes success doesn't come from relying on our own magic and magical talents_ ," said Mario as he finally stood up and helped his wife, " _but rather success comes by remembering your true, true friends and how much they love and care about you._ "

As Mario finished speaking, a bright flash appeared in the air and there before the group...

...was a magenta Power Heart! The _seventh_ Power Heart!

Mario started but then he chuckled. Soon his chuckling turned into laughter. The others gave Mario as the alicorn prince was now laying on his back laughing himself silly. Then Twilight started laughing and helped him sit up. Soon they were laughing together while holding each other with their fore-hooves while jumping up and down in their hind legs. It was like they had never been magically or physically drained.

"Okay...I'm not seeing what's so funny," said Pinkie uneasily to the others, "and I'm the Element of Laughter." Mario and Twilight stopped jumping up and down and smiled to each other as their laughter settled down.

"I knew you would be the one to help me find the seventh Power Heart! I just knew it!" Mario told his wife happily.

"Well, come on, let's go collect it!" Twilight replied with a giggle as they rushed over to the Power Heart and jumped up to it.

(Cue "You got a Power Heart" fanfare)

"Ahh yes...hahaha..." said Mario chanted happily as he and Twilight floated into the air and hovered around the heart.

"We did it! We did it!" Twilight cheered as they twirled around the Power Heart. Mario then flicked the Power Heart into the air. As it came down...

"WA-HOO-HOO!" Mario and Twilight cheered as they posed behind the Power Heart. Then they both landed back on the ground and the Power Heart went into Mario's body. Mario's body then glowed pink a few times as the Power Hearts all hovered into the air, still fully powered. The others cheered.

"You did it, Mario!" Spike cheered, "You got seven Power Hearts!" Mario smiled when Discord approached the group once they had calmed down.

"Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable then friendship," Discord explained as he showed the group the necklace, "But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of his gratitude and loyalty. But when _I_ say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth." Discord then put the medallion around Twilight's neck as a rainbow shined across it. Twilight then gasped as the purple color in her eyes returned.

"You think that might be the last one we need?" Applejack asked.

"I think it is," Mario replied, "And I've got all the Power Hearts we need now, too."

"We have to get to the chest," said Twilight as she ran off while the others, including Discord following behind.

"Wait honey!" Mario shouted, "Look!" The group looked at Mario, who showed that his horn could still glow pink, "I've still got my love magic."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Does it really mean..." Discord asked, getting rather excited himself.

"Time for all of us to team up!" Mario shouted as Rainbow gave a squee. Mario then charged up his horn making everypony, Spike and Discord included, glowing pink, "It doesn't matter what obstacles Tirek puts in our way! We'll blow past everything he throws at us." They all charged up a fore-hoof, or claw in Discord and Spike's case before doing a group hoof/fist bump.

"FRIENDSHIP BOOST!" Mario shouted as they zoomed away. The boost lasted just enough to get back to Ponyville where Discord and Spike stayed behind. The Mane seven made their way to the Tree of Harmony and gathered around the chest except for Mario. Twilight then held up her medallion by the chest. The medallion was then grabbed by a magical glow, transformed into her key, and it put itself into the final keyhole. Twilight and Mario smiled. Just then, there a loud rumbling. Outside, Tirek had made his way toward the Castle of the Two Sisters and was using his magic to devastate the Everfree Forest.

"Together!" Twilight told the others, "I think we have to do this together!"

"But Mario still doesn't have a key or a keyhole!" Rarity pointed out.

"And we don't know how the Power Hearts are supposed to be used on the chest!" Fluttershy added. Mario was pondering to himself, trying to find an answer. He noticed Tirek causing mayhem when a rainbow flashed over his eyes and a pink heart appeared in the middle of his eyes. Mario narrowed his brow in determination.

"I know what to do," said Mario to the others, "You girls focus on using your keys to open the chest. I am going to stall Tirek!"

"WHAT?!" the girls exclaimed.

"Mario, that's crazy!" Twilight protested.

"You're right, it's downright crazy and doesn't make any sense," said Mario, "But just like I trusted you. I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?" Twilight was afraid, but she smiled bravely.

"I trust you," Twilight said softly as Mario smiled and headed up to face Tirek alone. While Twilight did trust Mario, she and the rest of the girls rushed to the outside of the cave. They were anxious to see what would happen. Mario then stood before Tirek, who had immediately noticed the alicorn.

"What do you want?" Tirek demanded.

"To stop you from destroying all of Equestria!" Mario said bravely. Tirek laughed.

" _Be gone with you_!" Tirek shouted as he launched a giant magic blast at Mario, which was a direct hit.

"Mario!" Twilight cried out in shock as the other girls gasped. But Twilight, the others, and Tirek were shocked to see Mario was completely fine. The seven Power Hearts had exited Mario's body and created a pink barrier to protect Mario from damage.

"Well, well, well," Tirek remarked and then laughed, "You brought me more magic!" Tirek then tried to inhale, but got nothing.

" _What_?!" Tirek yelled, "Nothing can resist Lord Tirek!"

"That is where you're wrong, Tirek," said Mario as the Power Hearts lowered their barrier, "The magic of these hearts doesn't come from ponies, but from love." Tirek blinked but then laughed.

"Love?" Tirek retorted, "You are telling me that "love" is gonna defeat _me_? It's just as pointless as friendship!"

(Cue Mario and Luigi "Stand up and fight" music)

Mario smirked.

"No. Love is the Seventh Element of Harmony," Mario explained confidently, "and _it is important to continue to spread love, compassion, and sympathy to others even when those ponies don't appreciate the love you share with them_." Mario then noticed that the yellow Power Heart began to glow brightly.

"Love also shares a connection to the other Elements of Harmony in various ways," Mario continued,

" ** _Love_** _**is** **Generosity** :_ _Even when ponies take advantage of you, that you should always remain true to who you really are_ _!  
 **Love** **is** **Loyalty** : When you remain loyal to your friends, whether you win or lose, you'll always feel like a winner!  
 **Love is Laughter** : It is great to spread laughter and joy to others, but there is nothing more valuable than making those you care about smile!  
 **Love is Kindness** : The best way to show how much you love somepony is by being firm so they can achieve their goals!  
 **Love is Honesty** : Giving honest and truthful encouragement to others is what will help them find their self-confidence so they can do incredible feats. _

and finally...

 ** _Love is Magic_** _: Success doesn't always come from trusting your own magical abilities, but by trusting in the magic of friendship!_ "

As Mario recited these lessons the rest of the Power Hearts began to glow brightly. Down at the cavern, the other ponies couldn't help but smile. Soon Mario's body was hovering in the air as the now brightly shining Power Hearts circled around him. Tirek was stunned.

"Are you telling me that "friendship" and "love" are what make _you_ powerful?" Tirek asked in disbelief. Mario smirked as he recited, which was a slightly modified version of a very familiar spell:

" _From all of us together, together we are friends. Through the power of Love and Friendship, there is magic without end_!"

The Power Hearts then merged with Mario's body. Mario gave a loud cry that echoed throughout the land as his entire body was engulfed in a bright light. His body was then surrounded by a giant vortex as thousands upon thousands of pink hearts converged into his body. Tirek and the other ponies watched in amazement as Mario's body...began to grow.

Suddenly there was brilliant flash of light, the area was the altered to create what appeared to be a giant battlefield. The bright light surrounding Mario's body began to vanish as the vortex slowly reduced its intensity. When the vortex had faded completely, there stood Mario. His body now just slightly smaller than Tirek, but in the end, the result was the same. Mario was a giant! Mario blinked in surprise as he examined himself.

"Wow!" Mario exclaimed in amazement. Tirek seethed with fury.

"How is this possible?" Tirek demanded furiously.

"You called your brother a fool and a traitor for embracing the magic of friendship," said Mario boldly, "but now that same magic that you despised _will be your downfall_!" Tirek roared angrily as Mario stood up on his hind legs and stood in battle position.

The Battle of the Titans was about to begin.

(Cue Mario and Luigi "Size up your enemy" theme)

Tirek gave a loud laugh.

"I'd like to see you try and hurt me with your so called _friendship_ magic," Tirek challenged.

"You asked for it," said Mario as he walked over to Tirek on his hind legs. He then got on all fours and squatted down. Just as he opened his wings, Mario leaped high into the air, even doing a few flips before landing pm his hind hooves square on Tirek's head. Then leaped into the air, spin about, and slammed his hind-hoofs.

"GAH! GAH!" Tirek yelped from both stomps as Mario hopped up and stayed on his hind legs. Tirek roared as he used his magic to summon some giant chunks of rock and then threw them at Mario from different angles. Time slowed down as Mario leaned to the left and then to the right, and then leaned back as far as he could to barely avoid a giant boulder from smacking him square in the face. Then Mario wobbled a bit as he tried not to fall over and stood back up.

"UGH!"

Mario had apparently stood up too soon because another rock smacked him square in the chest, knocking Mario off his hooves. Mario groaned as he stood back up on all fours and then got back up on just his hind legs.

"So that's how you wanna play?" Mario asked angrily, "if only I could..." Mario then held out a fore-leg and his Ultra Hammer, now big enough for him to hold, appeared in his fore-hoof.

"Perfect," said Mario with a smirk as Tirek lunged at him. Mario reeled back and then...

WHAM!

Mario did a perfect uppercut, knocking Tirek back a good hundred yards into the air and he then landed with a thud. Tirek was dazed for a moment. Mario then charged up another jump attack, stomping Tirek's head twice before backing away. Tirek recovered quickly and growled angrily at Mario. Mario growled back. Tirek then summoned some more rocks, but these were much smaller, which only meant Tirek could fire them off more quickly. Instead Tirek threw them into the air in a rather rhythm like pattern, but Mario hadn't noticed that. He was more focused on knocking the rocks away with proper timing. He managed to send the first few rocks right back at Tirek, but a rock hit Mario, leaving him a little disoriented so he couldn't figure out how to knockback all the other rocks, taking damage in the process. Mario had barely recovered when Tirek charged at him again. Before Mario could summon his hammer, Tirek used his hands to grab Mario's forelegs. The two engaged in a rather intensive wrestling match. Mario tried his best, but Tirek easily overpowered him and lifted the alicorn into the air. Tirek then threw him as hard as he could away from himself.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Ugh! Oof! Ugh!" Mario yelped as he landed hard on back, and flipped over a couple times before landing on his stomach and groaned. The rest of the Mane seven were looking very worried.

"Oh dear," said Fluttershy, "Mario needs us." Twilight bit her lip, but then remembered what Mario had said.

"We need to open the chest!" said Twilight, "Come on!" The girls followed Twilight back to the chest.

(end Giant Battle theme for now)

Each pony placed a fore-hoof over their own key as they turned them at the same time. The top of the chest began to glow as a rainbow shot out of it and entered the Element of Magic in the Tree of Harmony. Some magical energy then flowed out of the center of the tree and entered the other elements, including the Element of Love. Strong magical power beams then descended onto the six ponies. Twilight just embraced the magical energy and smiled as she and the rest of the girls disappeared and were encased inside magical orbs. Then each orb burst to reveal that each pony had powered up.

Pinkie had blue and yellow balloon decals on her hooves, her cutie mark restored, as well as a yellow, orange, and blue stripe in her pink mane and tail. She was now Super Pinkie!

Rainbow had lightning bolt marks on her hooves as well as along the outer sides of her eyes as well as her restored cutie mark. Her wings were now rainbow colored and her mane was longer, thicker, and more spiky. The same could be said about her tail, which was loosely shaped like a lightning bolt. She was now Super Rainbow!

Applejack had apple decals on her hooves in red and green. Unlike the other restored cutie marks, hers had been altered to feature a giant apple surrounded by two smaller apples. Her mane and tail, which were thicker and longer, now had red and lilac highlights in them and her hair ties were now giant green ribbons. Her stenson hat also had an apple decal on it. She was now Super Applejack!

Fluttershy had various colored butterfly decals on her hooves with her restored cutie mark. Her wings had a turquoise stripe in the middle with dark pink on the ends of each wing as well as pink heart decals on the outer tips of her feathers. Her mane and tail had grown in length as well as volume and had highlights of sea-blue, cyan, and lilac. She was now Super Fluttershy!

Rarity had diamond decals that were not just on her hooves, but also had white outlines of diamond decals on her mane and tail. Her cutie mark was now one giant blue diamond with three smaller diamonds on the left side. Her mane and tail were also longer and had more volume as well. They also had stripes of pale blue, violet, and yellow highlights in them. Unlike her regular mane and tail styles, the curls were more defined at the very ends of each section of her hair. Her tail was also divided into two strands that had their own large curl at the end. She was now Super Rarity!

Finally, Twilight had white and pale yellow diamond stars on her hooves that sparkled in the light along with her restored cutie mark. Her wings now had bands of magenta and purple on them. Her mane and tail had an additional stripe of yellow and violet running through them. She was now Super Twilight!

The other powered up ponies, gathered around Super Twilight before they flew out of the cave.

(Cue back "Size Up Your Enemy" theme)

Back outside, Mario was not doing too well. He was struggling to find openings to attack Tirek. At the same time, he was taking quite a beating from the centaur's attacks. His mane, tail, and fur coat looked very frazzled from all the damage he was taking. Tirek lunged at Mario again and tried to wrestle with him once more. Tirek easily picked up Mario again, tossed him into the air, and slugged him with a strong left hook, sending Mario flying a couple hundred yards. Mario grunted painfully as he tumbled to the ground before struggling to get back to his hooves. He had barely stood back on his hind legs when Tirek charged up his magic and launched a magic blast as big as himself right at Mario!

"YIKES!" Mario yelped. Since he was too tired to think of a way to block or defend, he got a painful shock of his life as the magic blast struck him and sent him tumbling into his back. Mario found it very difficult to get back up again. He even dropped to his hind knees twice before he could stand on all fours and then his hind hooves again. He couldn't help but lean forward a bit in exhaustion, his body aching from all the damage he had taken. The Power Hearts then reappeared around Mario, each them flickering red. Mario knew what that meant. If he took any more damage, he and the Power Hearts would in big trouble. Tirek laughed at Mario's worn out condition.

"Looks like the magic of friendship and love has failed you, Prince Mario," Tirek gloated deviously as Mario just panted and sweated heavily, "You have fought gallantly, but now it is time for you to-"

"Not so fast Tirek!" somepony shouted. Tirek and Mario looked to the side and saw a giant orb rise into the air with six familiar ponies inside.

"Honey?" Mario exclaimed weakly in surprise. Tirek angrily shot a magic blast at the giant orb, but his attack was easily blocked.

"How is this possible?!" said Tirek, "You have no magic! Not even the Power Hearts!"

"You're wrong Tirek!" said Super Twilight boldly as the other girls hovered around her, "Mario and I may have given you our Alicorn magic, but just like my husband, I carry within me the most powerful magic of all and we're here to share it with our friend!" The Super Mane six then hovered their orb between Mario and Tirek to keep the centaur from attacking the alicorn prince. Super Pinkie then popped out of the barrier and floated over to Mario.

"Looks like you could use a little "rhythmic cupcakes"," said Super Pinkie. Mario smiled as Pinkie then tossed some cupcakes the size of her head into the air toward Mario in a particular pattern. Mario made sure to pay attention to the pattern so he could gobble up all the cupcakes Pinkie gave him. Pinkie did about four different patterns and Mario managed to all of the cupcakes, making his body glow pink once he had finished. The Power Hearts were no longer flashing red and Mario had regained all his strength. Even his tail, mane, and coat were no longer looking tattered and frazzled.

"Alright! Maximum health restored!" Pinkie cheered as she and the rest of the Super Mane six hovered up to Mario's mane and rested there and began to cheer for him.

"Go git 'em partner!"

"You can do it!"

"You've got this Mario!"

"Show 'em what love and friendship can do!"

"We believe in you!"

"Go Mario Go!"

Mario then felt his body glow red for a moment. Unlike before, this meant his offensive power had increased. Tirek roared as he lunged at Mario again. Mario growled as he and Tirek wrestled once more. Mario struggled at first, but then he managed to overpower Tirek this time around.

"What?!" Tirek exclaimed as Mario lifted him into the air.

"TO THE MOOOOOOOOOON!" Mario shouted as he jumped high into the air and pile-drove Tirek onto his head. Tirek was now too dizzy to attack.

"Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight," Mario called out, "Time for a Drill Stomp!" Mario then used his love magic to give them the knowledge needed on how to do the move. The three gave him determined smiles once the knowledge sank into their minds. Mario then did a spin jump into the air as Super Applejack hovered directly above Tirek on her hind legs. Mario then rotated clockwise in the same fashion until he was underneath Super Applejack, who was also rotating in the air in the same direction. Then the two ponies combined their power to spin stomp on Tirek's head for damage. Then they broke away as Super Rainbow took her place and Mario repeated the process again, slamming into Tirek's head a second time. Then it was Super Twilight's turn. This time, they rotated counter clockwise before linking up, spun in the air at an even faster rotation speed, and slammed hard onto Tirek's head a third time for extra damage. Mario then side somersaulted away back into position.

"Great job!" Mario told them as the three super ponies floated next to him. The three super ponies smiled and kissed Mario's giant cheek to say "you're welcome" before hovering back onto the top his mane. Tirek groaned as he got back up and growled as he used his magic to create a hammer out or rocks that floated in front of the centaur. The hammer spun about in the air before trying to attack Mario. Mario used his own hammer to block it with an uppercut. Then the hammer tried to attack by spinning at its side, Mario blocked the attack with a sideways hammer chop. Tirek repeated these two attacks two more times each, and in a random pattern to keep Mario on high alert. then made the hammer glow brightly as he charged it for an extra power strike. The hammer then went for a fast overhead attack, but Mario blocked it, destroying the rock hammer in the process. Tirek growled angrily as he backed up a good hundred yards.

"Get your hammer ready darling!" Super Rarity called out as Tirek charged angrily at Mario at high speed. Mario reeled back his hammer...

WHAM!

Mario did a hammer chop, which sent Tirek flying into the background, right over the Castle of the Two Sisters and landed so hard that the battle area shook.

"Great job, honey!" Super Twilight shouted.

Tirek then jumped high into the air and slammed his fist into the ground. This time, waves of earth started flowing toward Mario. Mario was used to jumping on just his hind legs so he carefully timed his jumps over each wave. He barely was able clear the last wave, which was taller than the rest. He wobbled a bit as he came for a landing but managed to stabilize himself. Tirek then used his magic to create a deep pit right behind Mario, making him lose his balance a bit since he was standing at the very edge of the pit.

"Careful Mario!" Super Fluttershy as Mario nearly fell in but managed to step forward and regain his balance on just his hind legs. Tirek went for a body charge to knock Mario into the pit. Mario quickly took note that Tirek was charging off center and got an idea.

"Ole!" Mario called out as he side-stepped so Tirek missed him and wobbled a bit to avoid falling into the pit.

"Get him Mario!" Super Rainbow shouted. Mario reeled his hammer...

WHAM!

Mario did another hammer uppercut to Tirek's back end, sending the centaur tumbling into the pit. Mario then leaped over the pit as Tirek tried to climb out.

"Knock 'em senseless big brother!" Super Applejack shouted. Mario began slamming his hammer down on Tirek's head continuously to keep the centaur form escaping. Tirek was barely halfway out when the constantly hammer strikes left him too disoriented to move. Mario then reeled back him hammer a second time.

WHAM!

With a strong uppercut, Tirek flew out of the pit and crashed landed to the ground a short distance away. The impact left cracks on the ground as Tirek's just sat in a complete daze as Mario walked up to him stood ready to keep fighting. Tirek recovered, roared loudly before he leaped back a few hundred yards, charged up his magic and launched another mega-sized magic blast at Mario. Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Not this time!" Mario said sternly as he grabbed his hammer reeled back. Just as the magic blast came in range, Mario swung his hammer. It was perfect contact, but Mario was struggling to knock it back as the magic blast was pushing against his hammer.

"You can do it, Mario!" the Super Mane six cheered as Mario gritted his teeth and pushed his hammer forward with all his strength.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mario screamed as he finally was able to overpower the magic blast and sent it rocketing right back at Tirek! Tirek was so surprised that he got a direct hit from the magic blast, damaging him heavily and stunning him. Just as Mario approached the centaur, he saw a gold star flicker on Tirek's chest.

"Alright!" Mario exclaimed.

"What is that?" Super Fluttershy asked.

"Thanks to you all helping me, I've done enough damage to expose Tirek's weak point!" said Mario, "One good critical strike in that location is all we need to end this battle and make Tirek release all the magic he's stolen!"

"Awesome," said Super Rainbow, "and...just how will we do that?"

"With a move I'll going to call... _Finishing_ _Rainboom_ ," said Mario confidently as he squatted down on all fours and then leaped high into the air, higher than he had ever jumped in his entire life.

"Once I find a flat star," Mario instructed as they launched into the sky, "All six of you are going to hop onto it. Then I'll toss you guys at directly at Tirek, your job will be to guide your momentum so you can strike the weak point and create the _Finishing_ _Rainboom_. Unlike a regular rainboom, you guys will be flying much faster than Mach 1 and the Rainboom won't happen unless you strike the weak point precisely. Everypony understand?"

"Yeah!" said the Super Mane six as Mario finally slowed down once he reached the very edge of the planet's atmosphere. Mario grabbed a nearby flat star that looked just like one of his star cookies. He held it out as the Super Mane six jumped on top of it. Mario twirled once to charge up then twirled three times in the opposite direction before tossing the flat star back down toward the planet's atmosphere.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Super Pinkie cheered as their star re-entered the atmosphere at high speed, as it passed through the mesosphere, their star platform got overheated and shattered. Yet it wasn't a bad thing because the Super Main six received a nice multi-colored slipstream that had all seven colors of the Elements of Harmony and began to rapidly increase their speed. Since Twilight was leading the charge, she carefully adjusted their momentum and increasing speed toward the gold star that marked Tirek's weak point. Soon their slipstream began to shift into a V-shape as they drew nearer and nearer at the centaur. Tirek had just about shaken off his dizziness when he noticed the Super Mane six coming straight for him. Before he could even react...

 **CRITICAL RAINBOOM!**

In a triple take moment, the Super Mane six blasted through Tirek's weak point, creating a giant Rainboom as they flew by and leaving a giant Elements of Harmony colored rainbow behind them. Tirek screamed as his entire body was engulfed by both a bright light and the rainbow as his body released all the magic he had captured. In the process, his body rapidly shrunk in size and stature until he was reduced to his powerless state. He was then instantly caged and transported back to Tartarus where Cerberus growled and guarded the cage attentively. Mario, still a giant, landed back on the ground to see everything.

(Battle Victory fanfare)

Mario did a twirl on his hind legs and posed.

"Oh yeah!" Mario cheered just as the Super Mane six zoomed by in front of him. Then flashes of light appeared from his chest, startling him.

"Whoa!" Mario yelped as the bright light expanded, recreating the vortex of pink hearts. This time around, the pink hearts were floating away from Mario as they returned the alicorn prince back to his normal size. Mario had his eyes closed until the vortex had faded away completely. He then noticed that he was back to his normal self, even his cutie mark and magic had been restored. The Super Mane six cheered as they landed in front of him.

"Way to go, honey! You did it!" Twilight shouted happily.

"Aw, I couldn't have defeated Tirek without all of you," said Mario bashfully. Mario's horn flickered pink as the seven Power Hearts reappeared before them.

"Thank you for letting me use your ultimate power," Mario told the Power Hearts, "that magic helped me and my friends defeat Tirek." Mario and the Super Mane six were taken aback when they heard the Power Hearts...chuckling to each other.

"Oh, Mario," said the yellow Power Heart with wise but angelic voice, "you had only tapped into a small portion of our magic."

"Wait! What?!" Mario exclaimed. He was more shocked that he hadn't been given the ultimate power rather than the fact the Power Heart was speaking to him! The Super Mane six were just as stunned and surprised.

"The magic that made you giant was given to you because you understand what it means to be the Element of Love," the yellow Power Heart explained, "for over a 1000 years we have been waiting for the bearer of the Seventh Element to appear and remind us all that pure love still has a place in Equestria. You, Mario Star, have done just that. You have shown us that such love exists within the Elements of Harmony and that such love is most powerful when combined with the magic of friendship." Mario and the Super Mane six smiled.

"It is with great pride that we bestow upon you the ultimate power," the yellow heart continued, "Do you have your key?" Mario blinked.

"My key?!" Mario asked, "I...I'm afraid I don't." He then showed the Power Hearts the barrette clip, "I mean...when I presented my Cherry Blossom pin to the chest it didn't...huh?!" Mario stopped speaking as the barrette clip glowed and hovered into the air as the seven Power Hearts hovered around it and shined so brightly that all seven ponies had to shield their eyes.

"Until we meet again, Mario Star," said the yellow Power Heart, "Thank you for reuniting us with the Tree of Harmony!" The seven Power Hearts then disappeared as the barrette clips magically transformed...

...into a giant key that was made of the same crystal as the Tree of Harmony instead of gold!

The giant key slowly hovered just within jumping distance, glowing as it was filled with the love magic of all seven Power Hearts. Mario exchanged smiles with the Super Mane six who urged Mario to collect it. Mario then jumped up and went to touch the key. The moment his fore-hoof made contact he was engulfed into a bright light once again. The Super Mane six oohed and awed in amazement as Mario made a firm landing back on the ground.

Mario's coat was now as white as an ocean pearl. He now had sparkly golden stars on his hooves and a mane and tail that was now gold as well. They also flowed on their own and sparkled in the sunlight just like Princess Celestia's. He was also taller and slightly more muscular, giving him the same height and stature as Princess Luna. His wings were now one and a half times the size of his body and had stripes of each color that represented the elements of harmony with gold at the tips of the feathers. His chocolate brown eye were now the most beautiful shade of blue one could imagine. He was now super...

...oh wait. He already had a super form when he would use his Element of Harmony.

Hyper?

No...that doesn't do justice.

Ultra?

Better...but there's only one word to describe Mario now.

He is now...

(Cue Mario 64 "Ultimate Clear" fanfare)

 **UTIMATE MARIO!**

"Come on everypony," said Mario as he pranced, side somersaulted, and then opened his large wings and rocket into the sky. The rest of the Super Mane six soon followed just slightly behind him. As he flew about, he left a large tail of sparkles behind him. At the same time, Mario's body began to collect all the magic that Tirek had released, making his body glow brighter and brighter until he and the rest of the Super Mane six were encased inside a gigantic orb of raw magic. They soon reached the center of all Equestria where they were so high in the sky that they could see the entire land before them. It was at that moment Mario's body had collected all the magic Tirek has stolen as the rest of the Super Mane six circled him. Mario then reached maximum power.

" **TO EQUESTRIA AND BEYOND!** " Mario screamed, his voice echoing throughout the land as a massive ring of pure magic expanded from his body and the Super Mane six separated into three groups of two. Rarity and Twilight headed toward Canterlot, where Shining Armor and his two guards were still sitting on the floor of the bridge. Then Shining Armor found that he could make his horn glow again and stood up, feeling her magic, strength, and cutie mark had been restored. He gave Rarity and Twilight a smile to say thank you. Fluttershy and Rainbow flew over to the group of grounded and weakened Wonderbolts and other Pegasi. They were quickly restored of their own magic, cutie marks, and their ability to fly again. Muffins especially was very pleased as Rainbow and Fluttershy flew in front of her. Back in Appleloosa, Applejack and Pinkie hopped about excitedly before the still drained Earth ponies as the magic wave went past them, restoring their magic, strength, and their cutie marks. The Earth ponies began to smile and dance happily. Finally, inside the prison hold where the three drained Alicorn princesses were chained and held captive. The restoration of magic in Equestria caused Princess Celestia's chains to dissolve and soon the sun Princess found that her horn was glowing to show her magic and cutie mark had been restored. The same happened with Princess Luna and Cadance and the three Princess quickly made their way out of Tartarus.

The Super Mane Six and Ultimate Mario returned before the Tree of Harmony via another magic orb. They quickly teleported out of it and exchanged smiles with each other as their bodies stopped glowing, but retained their powered up forms. They watched as the giant orb hovered above the chest. Then it rested on top of the chest...

...producing the _seventh_ keyhole!

Ultimate Mario smiled excitedly as he closed his eyes and made his diamond-like key appear before the group and it hovered into the air until it was directly above the chest. Mario's key sparkled as it began to rotate rather quickly and then the key plunged itself into the keyhole and turned the lock. The seven ponies were then startled when the Tree of Harmony gave off a bright light and the ground began to rumble. Mario's key dissolved to allow a huge rainbow to shoot out from the chest. The rainbow broke through the ground above them and ascended into the sky before descending on the other side of Ponyville. The chest then rose into the air and traveled along the rainbow road until it reached the other side. The chest immediately planted itself into the ground. Only a few seconds passed before a bright light appeared and a giant crystal castle tree sprouted from the surface. It also had a pair of flag banners hanging from a pole on the left side. Ultimate Mario and the Super Mane six teleported before the new castle. Mario was the first to power down as the rest of the Super Mane six did so as well. Together, they started at the castle in awe and amazement.

"Sweet Celestia!" said Rarity, "Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I know I do," said Mario, "I...I can't believe that...my key was what made all this happen!"

"Guess you did have a role in helping us open that chest after all," said Applejack as Mario smiled, "You made a castle appear."

"But...whose is it?" Twilight asked as Mario pondered.

"I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," said a voice. The Mane seven turned to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, and Spike standing before them. Discord appeared from behind the group and gave them a friendly wave before standing beside Spike.

"Fluttershy," he called out as the yellow Pegasus turned to face him. Discord smiled as he stepped aside. There behind him was Shenran, alive and his magic restored. Discord had even repaired his dual swords as they rested comfortably in the sheath Shenran usually wore. The Pegasus stallion gave Fluttershy a warm smile. Fluttershy wasted no time smiling, bursting into tears, and rushing over to him as they shared a teary but loving embrace and kiss with each other. Everypony else smiled, through Rarity and Cadance couldn't help but shed a few tears of their own at the sight. Mario gave Discord a firm nod for his good deed, which the draconequus smiled in return. Princess Celestia waited patiently for the engaged couple to settle down before guiding everypony inside the new castle.

"You both have been wondering what you are meant to do as princess and prince," Princess Celestia told Twilight and Mario as she lead the entire group down one of the castle hallways, "Do you both know now?"

"As a princess, I believe we have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria," Twilight answered,

"As a prince," Mario added, "It is our duty to show ponies just how magical friendship can be."

"This is the role we are meant to have in our world!" said Twilight and Mario together, "It's the role we _choose_ to have!"

"But we didn't defeat Tirek on our own!" said Twilight, "Mario was able to collect seven Power Hearts. With their power, along with power from the Tree of Harmony..."

"And help and encouragement from our friends," Mario added as Twilight chuckled.

"Mario was able to wear Tirek down so the rest of us could make him release all the magic he had stolen," Twilight continued as she teleported herself and Mario between the rest of the Mane Seven, "It took all of us to unlock the chest! All _seven_ of us!" The group shared a hug together. Shenran just let the group have their moment. He might not have gotten his chance to shine this time around, but he would have his chance someday. He was going to become a permanent member of the group soon enough.

"Then it is unlikely you two are meant to take on this task alone," said Princess Celestia as she opened a pair of doors to another room. The Mane Seven and Shenran gasped in surprise and amazement.

"Wowee!" Pinkie exclaimed. Inside the room was a chamber that had eight thrones. Seven of them had the cutie mark of each of the Mane seven on it. The eighth throne was smaller and designed for Spike and had been placed right next to Twilight's throne. As expected, Twilight and Mario's thrones were side by side of each other.

"You are now Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship," said Princess Celestia, "and you are Mario Star, the prince of friendship." All but Twilight and Mario took a seat to try out their new thrones.

"But what is the princess and prince of friendship without their friends?" Princess Celestia added as the group shared a hug with each other. Fluttershy then pulled away a second and pulled Shenran into the hug as well. Then Twilight and Mario looked at Discord, who just peeked into the room, unsure if he should walk inside or not. The former used her magic to bring him into the room so he could join the group hug.

"Wait a minute," Discord exclaimed, "where's _my_ throne?!"

"I don't think you're quite there yet," said Fluttershy as she hovered up to the draconequus. Discord chuckled.

"Yes, well, I suppose not," Discord replied as he and Fluttershy smiled.

"Don't feel too bad, Discord," said Shenran, "I didn't get a throne either."

"True," said Discord, "but you have a better chance of getting one if you catch my drift." Shenran and Fluttershy just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders together.

Neither pony knew if their marriage would earn Shenran a throne or not.

Outside the Castle, many of the Ponyville ponies approached the castle in awe. They had just gotten to the front door when Twilight and Mario opened it and stood before them with their wings open.

[Twilight and Mario - Once they finished singing, all the ponies smiled excitedly.]

 _Each one of us has something special  
That makes us different, that makes us rare_

[Fluttershy - She and Rainbow mirrored each other as they flew above the group of ponies walking inside of the castle.]

 _We have a light that shines within us  
That we were always meant to share_

[The Mane Eight - Rarity and Applejack faced each other as they sang. Then Pinkie and Rainbow stood beside Rarity and Applejack facing each other. Fluttershy and Twilight did the same along with Mario and Shenran so they made a V shape while they sang together.]

 _And when we come together  
Combine the light that shines within  
There is nothing we can't do  
There is no battle we can't win_

[The Mane eight - Then Shenran stood slightly behind Fluttershy as the rest of the group gathered around the star in the center of the room's floor. Then seven Power Hearts appeared above the group, circling the ponies before each color Power Heart hovered above the pony with same color Element. The Power Hearts then made each pony glow when a fast moving Element colored rainbow shot from the center star and flew out of the castle.]

 _When we come together  
There'll be a star to guide the way  
It's inside us every day_

 _See it now! See it now!_

[The Mane eight - As the group sang, the element colored rainbow took off. First it flew through Manehattan, where Coco Pummel was busy sewing and smiled as she saw the rainbow go by. Then the rainbow swirled around Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin as they flew about the skies. Cheese Sandwich was just walking with Boneless two on his back. Then he saw the rainbow zoom across the sky and blew his noisemaker. The rainbow then flew through the land of the Breezies. Seabreeze and several other Breezies smiled as the rainbow went by. In Rainbow Falls, Silver Shill was busy at his now legitimate goods tent in Rainbow Falls when the rainbow swirled around him and flew off, making him grin. Finally, in Horse-a-lulu, Sakura and Anemone were working in their garden together when the rainbow swirled around each of them before flying off, making them smile happily.]

 _Let the Rainbow remind you  
That together we will always shine  
Let the rainbow remind you  
That forever this will be our time_

As a mandolin solo was played, the element-colored rainbow swirled around Discord who was now standing in the middle of the celebration. Princess Celestia was just watching the festivities when Discord presented her with a bouquet of flowers. And to everypony's surprise, they were regular, healthy, pretty flowers. Princess Celestia smiled at the gesture while Discord gave her a smile and a wink.

[Twilight and Mario - As they ended the song, the rest of the Mane eight gathered around them as somepony took their picture.]

 _Let the rainbow remind you  
That together we will always shine_

Mario and Twilight both agreed...

..that their future had never looked so bright.

 **Well...what did ya think? I said this chapter would be EPIC. Mario even did a Goku battle cry for all you Dragon Ball Z fans. Plus the Battle between Mario and Tirek was based off Mario and Luigi Dream Team. I listed what you guys can search for if you want to listen to the music while reading that part. And I even included a Filly Fantasty six reference in here too!**

 **And for the Madagascar parody, having Mario shouting "Hay" instead of "Tartarus" just sounded better to me.**

 **When the girls all got their rainbow powers, I used "Super [name] instead of "Rainbow [name]" for obvious reasons. (looks at a cyan Pegasus)**

 **I have to wonder how many of you thought Mario becoming a giant was the ultimate power! Well, I wouldn't be a good writer if I didn't surprise you guys every once and a while.**

 **And this marks the end of season 4! Onward to Season 5! As usual, there will be an intermission chapter before we start what I'm going to call "The Equality Arc" for now.**

 **NOTE: I'm still in standby looking for a back up channel that works best for my note-taking because of the whole Netflix situation. The intermission chapter will come in a timely manner, but the first chapter of season 5 might take a little longer to be posted...**

 **Hmm...as for the intermission chapter...I can only give you one hint:**

 **Alicorn Casual Friday**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	96. Intermission 4

Intermission #4

 _Pony's Log Number 500: Who says Alicorns can't have fun like normal ponies?_

Only a few days had passed since the defeat of Tirek as the Mane seven were now back at the Crystal Empire. But this time it was for a much happier occasion. For today was the day Fluttershy and Shenran were finally going to be married!

The wedding itself was intended to be a small celebration, but all of Ponyville wanted to be there as well as several guard's ponies were loyal to him when he was second in command. Not to mention the Crystal ponies, who were all very fond of the Pegasus. Shenran was always kind and friendly to them whenever he was on patrol. So the wedding was much larger than Twilight and Mario's wedding, but they didn't mind that a bit. For the moment, Shenran was in a small room trying to get ready for the wedding where Discord and Mario were keeping him company.

"Discord! _Will you get these blocks of ice off my hooves!_ " Shenran bellowed. The draconequus, wearing a nicely dressed jacket, shirt, and red bow tie, chuckled to himself.

"But I thought the groom was supposed to get cold feet before the wedding," Discord replied innocently.

"Figure of speech, you dodo!" Shenran retorted, "Just like how Fluttershy wasn't supposed to disappear before the wedding."

"I know, I know," said Discord as he rubbed his head and made the ice cubes on Shenran's hooves disappear, "Fluttershy gave to me good afterward. I don't think she's fully forgiven me yet for the Tirek incident."

"Ya think?" Shenran snapped.

"You don't need to rub it in," said Discord quietly, "And I am grateful you're even allowing me to attend the wedding despite everything."

"Well, if our friends can forgive you, so can I," Shenran replied, "besides, I do owe you one for saving my life."

"I hope you believe me when I said I wasn't trying to destroy you," said Discord, "even if I had turned back to evil, I still had standards."

"I do," said Shenran simply as he continued looking at himself in the mirror and brushing his mane. Discord gave a yawn.

"Well, this is boring," said Discord, "I guess I'll _try_ and mingle with the wedding guests. Assuming anypony will want to..." Discord then disappeared before Shenran, or Mario, who had been watching the whole conversation and wearing his own tux, could reply. Shenran huffed.

"He's gonna be a handful," said Shenran.

"Well, that's the price of being with Flutters," said Mario with a smirk. Shenran glared.

"You enjoyed him messing with me didn't you?" Shenran asked. Mario smiled innocently.

"Did I?" Mario replied in an innocent tone. Shenran rolled his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shenran asked.

"Big Brother?" said Sweetie Belle, "Do you mind if I keep you company?" Mario couldn't help but chuckle. Just like with Cadance's wedding, Sweetie Belle was back to being one of the flower girls along with Apple Bloom and Scooter. She was already dressed up as Mario let her enter the room.

"You look beautiful, Sweetie Belle," said Mario.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," Sweetie Belle replied.

"What about me?" Shenran asked, feeling a little jealous.

"Well of course you too, big brother," said Sweetie Belle. Shenran smiled as he used a wing to pull the filly in for a hug. Mario smiled as the two ponies just held each other when there was another knock on the door. Mario opened it to see his wife, wearing a pink and yellow bridesmaid dress and her mane and tail braided with white and blue flowers.

"How's the groom?" Twilight asked.

"He was a little nervous," Mario replied, "but as you can see, a little cuddle time with his little sister is really helping him feel better." Twilight chuckled when she saw Shenran and Sweetie Belle hugging each other, "How the bride?" Twilight gave a long sigh.

"She's chugging along," said Twilight quietly, not wanting to mention how nervous the yellow Pegasus was.

"Is something wrong with Flutters?" Shenran asked as he held Sweetie Belle with his wing, "Is she having second thoughts?"

"I think she's more worried you're having second thoughts, Shenran," Twilight replied.

"Never!" said Shenran, "I'm just getting anxious because I'm apart from her. I just wanna be married. I miss my girl..." Shenran began to cry as Sweetie Belle used a fore-hoof to wipe his tears. Twilight gave him a sympathetic smile. Even Mario would get that way being apart from her for too long and they had been married for a while now.

"Well, Fluttershy is just about ready," said Twilight, "Come on, Sweetie Belle. You need to get ready while Mario and Shenran head into the main room for the wedding." Sweetie Belle groaned as Shenran gave her a kiss on the cheek to help her feel better.

Soon, the time for the wedding had began. Both sides of the room were filled with ponies. Most of those from Ponyville were at Fluttershy's side, along with Discord. Shenran's side was filled with the guards ponies and the Crystal Ponies. Shenran had chosen Mario as his best stallion and Shining Armor was one of the grooms ponies. Fluttershy had the rest of the girls with her as her bridesmaids. The yellow Pegasus had surprised everypony by choosing Rainbow as her maid of honor. (Even though Rarity and the Cakes did the majority of the planning for the wedding.) But Rainbow was rather honored and she wore her bridesmaid's dress proudly. And just as promised, Cadance was standing at the front wearing a special dress and her crown to marry the two Pegasi.

Then the time came for the wedding to begin. Shenran had a teary smile on his face as Fluttershy headed down the aisle. She was wearing a sleeveless white wedding dress that had a mint colored layers along the back of the skirt with green and white butterfly shaped gems as well as a matching colored ribbon along the waist. Her hair had been done in an elegant updo with one her bangs still hanging to the side a bit. Her veil had been attached to a beautifully crafted tiara that was covered in pink gems. She was also wearing the necklace Shenran had made her around her neck. Fluttershy was also being guided down the aisle by a pale light grayish green Pegasus stallion with light purplish mane and tail. This happened to be her father. Her mother was in the crowd, who had the same coat as Fluttershy but with a raspberry colored mane and tail, flower earrings, and turquoise square-framed glasses. As soon as they reached the front of the crowds, Mr. Shy lifted Fluttershy's veil, gave her a kiss, and guided her over to Shenran.

"Take care of her son," Mr. Shy said in a very soft tone. Shenran nodded as Fluttershy giggled happily as she handed Rainbow her wedding bouquet. Fluttershy and Shenran then faced each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Fluttershy and Shenran in holy matrimony," said Cadance before turning to Shenran, "Do you, Shenran, take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Shenran gave the yellow Pegasus a loving smile.

"I do," said Shenran as Fluttershy smiled and began to cry.

"Do you, Fluttershy, take Shenran to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Cadance asked the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy sniffled.

"I do," Fluttershy replied softly, her voice cracking a bit since she was crying tears of bliss. Shenran gently used a fore-hoof to wipe away her tears. Angel then hopped up holding a pillow with fore-leg sized wedding rings to the bride and groom, which the two Pegasi placed on each other's fore-hooves.

"Then in the power invested in me," said Cadance, "I now pronounce you mare and colt. You may kiss the bride!" Shenran and Fluttershy did just that as everypony cheered. Discord was actually crying.

"I love moments like this!" said Discord as he grabbed Angel and blew his nose on the back of the rabbit's suit jacket. Angel squeaked angrily at Discord.

"Oopsies!" Discord said innocently as he held the bunny by his top of his jacket. Angel pouted indignantly.

The wedding reception was lively as everypony mingled with each other and congratulated the married couple. Fluttershy had removed her veil and her mane was completely down, but kept her tiara on her head since Shenran said she looked like a princess. Discord didn't hesitate to get overly festive with his congrats that even Pinkie got jealous of being upstaged, but they settled things afterward...mostly. Mario and Twilight had just arrived as Shenran was hugging Fluttershy's parents.

"I know that if your mother and father were here that they would be very proud of you," said Mrs. Shy to Shenran. The Pegasus stallion smiled as warm tears left his eyes.

"Welcome to the family son," said Mr. Shy as he and his wife headed back to their table.

"Mom, Dad," Fluttershy asked, "Where's Zephyr?" Both parents just sighed and gave her sheepish smiles on their faces. Fluttershy just huffed indignantly. Shenran looked at Fluttershy sympathetically. He had met her so-called little brother a few times and was well aware that the Pegasus had...issues.

"No worries Fluttershy," said Shenran soothingly as he wrapped a fore-leg around his new wife, "At least, everypony else came." Fluttershy gave her husband a warm smile. Mario and Twilight approached with the later wrapping her fore-leg around her husband's fore-leg.

"Congrats on the wedding, buddy," said Mario, "I know you will make Flutters very happy."

"Thanks Mario," said Shenran.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Twilight asked. Shenran and Fluttershy smiled.

"Fluttershy said she's always wanted to visit the Equestrian outback," said Shenran, "So we're going to go there to observe and hopefully interact with the wild animals out there for a few weeks."

"Cool," said Mario, "Let us know if you meet any of Charlie's cousins out there. By the way, did you need any...house sitters while you two are away?" He and Twilight gave the newlyweds over the top smiles.

"Oh no," said Fluttershy, "We asked Discord to look after the cottage and all the animals while we're away. And I already warned him to keep everything as I like it too."

"Or we destroy him!" Shenran added with a malicious smile on his face.

"Stop it!" Fluttershy scolded as she swatted his side, "He'll behave and take good care of _our_ cottage and the animals."

"Oh," said Mario and Twilight, looking a little disappointed.

"Is...something the matter?" Shenran asked.

"Oh no! Not at all," said Twilight with a sheepish smile on her face, "We just wanted to know who would take care of your animals. That's all! Come on honey!" Twilight then pulled Mario away as the newlyweds gave them puzzled looks. The royal couple has barely recovered when they noticed Celestia and Luna were just sitting at their own table, the latter gave a loud yawn.

"Rough night Aunt Luna?" Mario asked as he and Twilight approached their table.

"Not exactly," said Luna bluntly. Mario and Twilight shared concerned looks with each other.

"Is...something wrong?" Mario asked as Luna sighed.

"Guess as much as I enjoy all the regality of being a princess," Luna replied, "it can get a bit tiring." Twilight looked rather puzzled.

"I think what Luna means that she's tired of ponies just treating her as a princess and not just as...a pony," Celestia explained, "I have to admit that I feel just the same way from time to time. After all, ponies keep treating us as a guest of honor when this day belongs to Shenran and Fluttershy." Mario pondered.

"You know, Mom, Aunt Luna," said Mario as Twilight listened with interest, "When was the last time you two just had day or night when you two just...relaxed and did something fun?" Luna looked at Mario as if Discord had crawled right out of his head. Celestia pondered.

"Not since our little hang out together," said Celestia, "I know Luna enjoyed herself that last time you came to spend time with us."

"I did enjoy knocking you into that bush, Sister," Luna remarked as Celestia rolled her eyes. Mario snickered, remembering that incident all too well.

"Well, Mom," said Mario, "Why don't you and Luna let me know when you can spare a day or two and we can have a little hang out together. We'll just have a little casual alicorn party. We can even dress up in comfy clothes for the occasion."

"Hey, I want in!" said Cadance to Mario as she suddenly appeared beside him and Twilight, "We still haven't gotten to spend one-on-one time together yet."

"Sure Cadance!" said Mario excitedly, "I'd love to have you join us! Just let us know when you're all free. I know that's not easy, but...I think you all owe it yourselves to have a little fun from time to time. We all could use a little fun time after that whole mess with Tirek." The three princesses nodded as Mario and Twilight headed on their way back to their table.

"That was nice of you to offer Celestia, Luna, and Cadance some time off," said Twilight.

"I hope you don't mind," said Mario, "I forgot to ask if you agreed with that idea."

"I do," said Twilight, "I think they need a time to relax...it's just whether or not _Equestria_ lets them have that chance."

"Oh, I hear ya, sweetie," said Mario in agreement, but he had a different reason for suggesting the idea to Celestial, Luna, and Cadance. Before Mario could say what it was, they arrived back at their reception table where Applejack and Big Mac were waiting for them.

"Say Big Brother," said Applejack, "Big Mac, Granny Smith, and I have to go to Coltifornia. There are several ponies there that want to do business with us. We'll be gone for about a week and I know you and Twilight are busy, but we need somepony to watch over the barn and little Apple Bloom while we're gone."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied.

"We'd love to!" said Twilight excitedly before Mario could answer.

"Great! Thanks Twilight and Mario!" said Applejack as she and Big Mac walked away. Mario gave his wife a glare.

"Was that payback for asking the princesses to hang out without asking you?" Mario asked.

"No," said Twilight before adding smugly, "It's not like you were gonna say no to your little sister anyway." Mario just rolled his eyes, but Twilight was right about that.

A couple of days later, the royal couple had settled in at Sweet Apple Acres. Mario and Twilight felt right at home being on the farm. With Mario being so experienced with the farm chores, Twilight didn't have much trouble modifying their schedules so that all the farm chore were taken care of. She loved watching Mario quietly take care of the chore with his little freight trains. Plus the rest of their friends seemed to be just as busy. The Cake got another huge catering order and needed Pinkie Pie to help. Rarity had taken off the Canterlot for a few days to scope out a property for a possible second boutique. Rainbow had been called in for some routine training as part of the Wonderbolts reserves for a few days. Of course, Fluttershy and Shenran were on their honeymoon. Even Spike had been called back to Crystal Empire to help Shining Armor. So this meant that Twilight and Mario were left alone at the farm to take care of the chores, but they didn't mind that a bit.

"It's kind of like we're on our own vacation," Twilight told her husband one day as she collected some apples with her magic.

"Well you know what they say," laughed Mario as he was tilling a field close by, "A change is as good as a rest."

Mario woke up one morning just before Celestia raised the sun. He always like to get an early start so the chores were taken care of by mid-morning. However, rather than seeing his wife still sound asleep on her side of the bed, he found that Twilight was just looking out the window. He took notice that she was staring at their new castle in the distance.

"Sweetheart?" Mario asked gently.

"GAH!" Twilight yelped as she quickly turned around, "Oh, heh, hi dear."

"Is something on your mind, my love?" Mario asked softly. Twilight sighed.

"Can I confide a secret with you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, honey," said Mario as he sat beside her, "You can tell me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Well...y-y-you see," said Twilight nervously, "That...castle...our castle..."

"Yes...what about it?" Mario asked slowly as Twilight gave a loud sigh.

"I hate it," said Twilight outright. Mario stared and then he laughed. Twilight took offense and glared at him until Mario finally settled.

"S-s-sorry dear," Mario chuckled, "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just...I feel just the same way."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Uh-huh," said Mario, "I mean sure. It's nice that we have our own castle and such, but...I don't like being in it either. It's not the same as..."

"...the Golden Oak Library," said Mario and Twilight together as they sighed sadly to each other.

"You know, dear," said Mario softly, "We haven't exactly gone back to see if there's anything we can salvage from the wreckage."

"I don't think there's anything to salvage," said Twilight.

"Keep in mind, honey," Mario reminded her, "Tirek only blew up the ground floor and up top. The basement might still be intact. We did put alot of stuff in storage and I did manage to use our new speed to grab most of our pictures and photo albums and tossed them below so they wouldn't be destroyed." Twilight whimpered as a clear sign she wasn't eager to go back. Mario held both her fore-hooves in his own.

"It's okay if you wanna cry when we get there," said Mario, "I know I'm gonna cry. We can cry together and I'll hold until you're ready for me to let go." Twilight giggled.

"That's what I love about you, Mario," said Twilight sweetly, "you're not afraid to show your feelings." Mario smiled as the two shared a kiss and then headed downstairs to make breakfast together. Once they had finished eating, Mario began shunting and loading a long freight train. He had some deliveries to do before they could head to the Library. He left the front car empty so Twilight could enjoy the ride. Mario was just fastening the coupling with Twilight started climbing into her freight car instead of just hovering into it.

"TOOT-TOOT!" Mario whistled and started off, but Twilight wasn't ready and tumbled into her car.

"Oomph! Hey! Wait Mario, wait!" Twilight complained. But Mario wouldn't wait.

"Come on! Come on!" Mario puffed impatiently but had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Alright! Alright don't fuss! Alright don't fuss!" grumbled Twilight as she got comfortable and Mario started pulling the train out of Sweet Apple Acres. Their first stop was Fluttershy's cottage, where Mario had some bags of chicken feed and other animal feed to give to Discord. As mentioned before, Discord was in charge of taking care of Fluttershy's animals and he made a habit of teasing Mario for having to wait for the deliveries. This time around, Mario arrived early at the cottage, shocking Discord as he appeared with a pair of blue jays on his shoulder, who were ironically named Annie and Clarabelle.

"Where have you been lazy bones?" Mario teased as Twilight finished dropping the animal feed and bird feed bags by Discord, "Oh I can't wait for dawdling draconequuses like you! Good-bye!" Mario then did a Toot-Toot with his horn and pulled his train away with Twilight giggling inside her own freight car.

"Wooo-oosh!" said Discord to his blue jay friends, "have you _ever_ seen anything like it?" Both Annie and Clarabelle agreed that they never had.

Mario soon brought his train down into the market area, making a delivery to Backyard Bargains, Golden Harvest's stand, and then Lily, Roseluck, and Daisy's flower stand. Twilight was rather impressed.

"I'm surprised you aren't the best delivery pony in Equestria," said Twilight, "you're as regular as clockwork. Never late, always on time. Most of the time..."

"You had to go there didn't you..." Mario remarked as Twilight chuckled to herself. They soon arrived at the remains of the Library. Twilight barely waited for Mario's train to stop before she hopped out of her freight car and approached the remains of what had once been their home.

"We've had so many memories here," said Twilight sadly as her eyes watered, "Many of them we shared with our friends. But the best memories were of how we went from best friends to each other's special someponies. It might have been my home to start with, but it became _our_ home. I never thought we would actually lose it..." It was then Twilight began to sob.

"I know Twilight," said Mario gently but then his voice broke, "even before we got married. This place always felt like home to me too, especially when I was struggling to feel like...I'd never find my true home..."

"Oh honey..." Twilight croaked before they both broke down sobbing loudly. At first, they just held each other's fore-hooves but then they slowly hugged each other and let all their tears fall until they could shed no more. They had barely started to calm down when Mario felt a gentle fore-hoof on his back. Mario turned his head to see that it was Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Each filly had teary eyes and sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Oh, hi..." said Mario gently as he and Twilight pulled away, "Sorry you girls had to..." Mario was stopped as Sweetie Belle raised a fore-hoof to his mouth.

"We just came to offer you both a little love," said Sweetie Belle gently, "if you want it..." Mario and Twilight chuckled as they allowed the three to join them for a group hug. Mario held Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle while Twilight decided to hold Apple Bloom. Mario wanted to cry at the sight. It wasn't often that Twilight and Apple Bloom would share a hug. It wasn't that they didn't care, but rather they often forget that they were sisters-in-law. The three fillies didn't mind crying as they were held and then pulled away once they had calmed down.

"Twilight?" Apple Bloom asked as she wiped her eyes, "Does this mean we can't do Twilight Time anymore?"

"We liked being able to spend time with you and Mario," said Scootaloo, using a fore-leg to wipe away her own tears.

"Twilight Time will still continue if you girls want it to," Twilight replied, "We just need to find a new meeting location."

"Why not the castle?" Scootaloo asked as she pointed to the structure a short distance away. Twilight winced inwardly.

"We're still getting adjusted to living in the castle," Mario replied, "Plus its _really_ easy to get lost in there. I spent an hour just trying to find the bathroom the other day." The three fillies cringed.

"Yeah..." said Sweetie Belle, "As much as I'd like to explore the castle, getting lost isn't any fun."

"Still be fun to try!" said Scootaloo.

"Forget it!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle retorted. Scootaloo snorted.

"Party poopers," Scootaloo muttered, "Anyway, why are you guys here? Besides saying goodbye to your old home?"

"We came to see if there's any of our stuff wasn't completely destroyed," Mario answered.

"Want some help?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Let me see if I can find a safe path inside," said Mario, "Then you can help Twilight and I load anything we find into these freight cars." The three fillies nodded as Mario carefully made his way inside. In the end, the area was too unstable, but he did let the three fillies stay and help as he carefully managed to collect a few boxes of personal possessions that had survived. Mario did his best to hide his excitement, but he was overjoyed his train collection was one of them.

It wasn't long before the five ponies made their way back to the barn and the three fillies helped carry in the boxes of stuff Mario had found. Mario told Twilight to just keep most of their salvaged items inside their boxes in what was their own bedroom. Twilight pulled out her personally made Mario plush toy from a box and nuzzled it happily.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Twilight asked as she showed the plushie to the three fillies, who giggled at the sight.

"Oh!" said Apple Bloom as she rushed out of Mario and Twilight's room and came back a little while later holding a familiar ragged-looking doll in her mouth.

"Ew! Apple Bloom, why'd you bring _that_ over here?" Scootaloo asked in disgust.

"'Cause it belongs to Twilight and Big Mac had no right to take it away from her," said Apple Bloom as she set Smarty Pants down. Twilight just smiled as she looked at her Smarty Pants doll and then set it back down.

"Tell Big Mac he can keep her," said Twilight, "he obviously needs her more than I do." Apple Bloom nodded and took Smarty Pants back to Big Mac's room. Scootaloo was a little puzzled.

"I'll never understand what makes having a plushie as an adult cool," Scootaloo remarked.

"Oh like you don't have a plush toy you cuddle at night," Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Quiet!" Scootaloo retorted angrily as her cheeks turned pink. Sweetie Belle and Twilight giggled to each other.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"I'll get it," said Apple Bloom as she rushed downstairs. She opened the door to see Muffins wearing her mailpony's outfit.

"Special message for Mario!" Muffins said in a cheery tone.

"Thanks," said Apple Bloom as she took the letter, closed the door, and rushed upstairs.

"Hey, Big brother," said Apple Bloom as she returned to the bedroom. Mario was busy at the moment sorting some of the few books they had managed to salvage, "You got somethin' in the mail!"

"I see," said Mario as he used his magic to pick up the letter and opened it. Mario gasped excitedly.

"Oh wow!" said Mario in amazement.

"What's up dear?" Twilight asked.

"Mom, Aunt Luna, and Cadance said they would be willing to take time off of their royal duties this Friday Night!" said Mario excitedly.

"That's great sweetie," said Twilight, "Except...we're not staying at the castle at the moment."

"Mom knows that," said Mario, "but I told Applejack about it and she has no problem if we have our get together here." Twilight was most impressed that Mario had thought ahead.

"Well, if you've got the all clear," said Twilight.

"What about you?" said Mario, "You down for a little Alicorn fun this Friday Night?"

"Sure," said Twilight.

"Then I'll send a message to Mom right away," said Mario, "This Friday, we're gonna party Alicorn style!"

"Don't you need Spike to send a message to Princess Celestia?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Usually, but Twilight and I know a direct mail spell in case Spike isn't here or is too sick to send messages," Mario explained as he activated the spell and it teleported straight to Canterlot castle. It wasn't long before they got a letter in reply, making Mario and Twilight giggle excitedly.

"So...this party is...Alicorn's only?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It is," said Mario, "so..." Mario then placed a headband that had a cardboard unicorn horn on it. He placed the headband on Apple Bloom's head and then put on a pair of paper-crafted wings on her back.

"Whaddya know? Apple Bloom is now an alicorn!" said Mario, "She can come to the party and hang out with us." Apple Bloom giggled excitedly and gave her big brother a big hug. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom jealously.

"Did you want to come too?" Mario asked. The two fillies gave Mario huge, but sheepish smiles. Mario chuckled to himself as he got to work making another horn for Scootaloo and wings for Sweetie Belle. The two fillies squeed excitedly. They were going to their first ever alicorn party.

Friday seemed to come very quickly as Mario got to work getting everything ready for tonight's alicorn party. Twilight had been called by Mayor Mare to take care of some duties around town and would be gone for most of the day. Twilight said she would try to get home as soon as she could since she didn't want to miss out on all the fun. Mario had wanted to go with her, but Twilight insisted he get things ready for the party. Of course, she had a list of activities that she "thought" would be fun, especially for Celestia and Luna. Mario hadn't really checked the list himself just yet, but Scootaloo decided to do so.

"Book club session, fancy tea party, cross stitching and embroidering, classical music?!" said Scootaloo since she and the other two fillies were helping Mario get ready for the party, "This stuff is boring!"

"Hmm," said Mario as he looked at the list, "You're right, Scootaloo. Though Mom did ask if I could story tell some of my talking train stories for everypony so the book club session can stay on the activities list."

"What kind of activities did you have in mind for the party?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Hey, Big Brother," said Apple Bloom before Mario could reply, "I got that giant ramp all set up outside!"

"Awesome!" said Mario, "Mom will be so surprised when she sees it!"

"What do you need a ramp for?" said Scootaloo and then gasped, "Are we actually gonna do half-pipe with the princesses?!"

"Something like that," Mario said in a teasing tone, "You'll just have to wait and see!" Apple Bloom chuckled, but she actually didn't know what the ramp was for either.

"I really hope they all have a good time," said Mario.

"I'm sure they will," said Sweetie Belle, "You were trained by Pinkie, the party pony herself. You know how to throw a good party."

"I thought you said this was just a casual party, no pressure," Scootaloo added.

"It is," said Mario, "It's just...(sigh)...this party is more than giving the princesses a chance to relax and unwind, but I want Mom to have fun like the rest of us do. Just like good friends have fun with each other." The three fillies were stunned.

"Celestia...having fun as our friend?!" Apple Bloom said, finding the words foreign to her own tongue. Mario sighed loudly.

"That's the problem!" said Mario, "You girls don't find it weird Cadance and I are friends. You girls are friends with Luna. Celestia seems to be the only Alicorn nopony calls a friend, not even my wife. That isn't fair. Mom deserves a friend and to have fun with ponies who want to be her friends. That's what this party is all about." The three fillies smiled.

"Then if its friends and fun you wanna give to Princess Celestia and the others, then that's what we'll give her," said Apple Bloom as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded in agreement. Mario smiled, grateful for their support. The sun was just setting and everything was ready for the party. Mario had put on a light yellow polo shirt and his brown beret on his head to fit the casual theme.

"Okay, let's see here," said Mario as he used his magic to hold up a checklist, "We got lots of food and barrels loaded with apple cider?"

"Check," said Sweetie Belle as she stood by the barrels.

"Stacks of board games?" Mario asked.

"Check!" said Scootaloo as she held a stack of flat boxes with a fore-hoof.

"Stack of my talking trains stories and lots of mega-sized bean bags to sit in?"

"Check!" said Apple Bloom as she pointed to the books on the sofa.

"Music player with lots of party music tunes with a microphone for karaoke and dancing?"

"Check!" said Sweetie Belle as she stood by the music player.

"Every filly now an alicorn?"

"Check!" said the three fillies as they stood before him with their alicorn gear on.

"Then we're ready to go!" said Mario excitedly as he made his checklist disappear.

"Um, I do have one question," said Sweetie Belle, "You said this was casual party but how do we speak to..."

"You can call Celestia, Luna, and Cadance without their official titles and just be friendly like you are with Twilight and I," Mario explained, "Trust me, if you pay attention. You'll know when to crack a joke or tease them, especially Celestia and Luna. They will poke fun at each other since they are sisters."

"Okay," said the three fillies at once, but Mario could tell they were all nervous.

"Just relax girls," said Mario gently, "After all, the whole point of this party is so they can be regular ponies and have some fun...and a little mischief."

"Mischief?!" the three fillies said together.

"Of course," said Mario with a smirk, "Mom is known as a prankster."

"Cool!" said the three fillies excitedly.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Oooh! They're here!" said Mario excitedly, adjusted his favorite beret, and he rushed over to the front door and opened it. The three fillies felt their jaws drop at what they saw. All three princesses has traded away their crowns, shoes, and other royal accessories for casual outfits. Luna was wearing a white t-shirt with a light blue backwards baseball cap. Celestia wore a yellow and white backwards baseball cap with a baggy grey sweater. Cadance had worn a yellow top with some torn demin pedal pushers and her mane tied in her old fashioned pony tail, except the ribbon was yellow instead of blue.

"Hey, everypony!" said Mario as the three princesses walked inside, "love the casual outfits. Aw, Big Sis, you wore yellow just for me."

"Of course," said Cadance as the two shared a warm hug, "I like yellow too after all." Mario chuckled as he and Cadance stood before each other.

"Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake!" Cadance and Mario sang together and danced, "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" The two laughed and shared a hug. Luna then took notice of the three fillies wearing what looked like alicorn costumes. She also noticed them snickering at Mario and Cadance's little dance.

"I thought this would be a private party," Luna remarked. The three fillies stopped snickering and looked rather nervous.

"No need to be rude, Sister," said Celestia, "Mario did say his sister and her friends wanted to show us a good time. Though I might ask what's with the costumes?"

"Mario said this was a party for alicorns only," said Sweetie Belle, "He made these for us so we could be alicorns and join the party." Celestia chuckled.

"Well there's no need for the costumes," said Celestia, "you are allowed to stay and enjoy our fun!"

"Thank you...Pr...I mean...thanks Celestia," said Apple Bloom, still a little uneasy as saying her name informally. Celestia smiled to assure the filly all was well and Apple Bloom felt better. The three fillies decided to keep their Alicorn gear on for now.

"Only beware, Celestia can get a little crazy when she eats alot of cake," Luna remarked.

"Oh shush, Sister!" Celestia retorted, "the same can be said for you and too much candy!" Luna gave Celestia a raspberry, making everypony else snicker.

"I am kinda hungry," said Cadance to Mario, "Can we eat first before we start the fun?"

"Sure," said Mario, "and we've got barrels of freshly made apple cider made by yours truly and my assistants." Celestia and Cadance oohed excitedly as they headed into the kitchen. Luna walked up to Mario.

"Mario, please tell me you didn't..." Luna said worried.

"HE'S GOT CAKE!" Celestia sing sang in pure bliss.

"We're in trouble," Luna remarked. The three fillies shared curious looks with each other. They weren't sure what to expect being at a party with the three princesses.

As time went on, the three fillies were enjoying themselves and they found it easier to just have normal conversations with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. They were surprised to see Celestia and Luna get into a food fight and even had an apple pie eating contest, which Luna won. They even laughed themselves silly when Celestia and Mario actually did a burping contest, especially when Cadance laughed so hard that the cider she had tried to drink went up her nose.

A couple hours of good fun had passed when Twilight landed outside of the barn as music began to play.

(Cue "famous one word song by The Champs")

Twilight had just entered the front door of the living room and froze when she saw Celestia, Mario, and Cadance dancing on their hind legs.

(Cue saxophone fanfare)

"WOO!" the three ponies shouted.

(Cue saxophone fanfare)

"WOO!"

(Cue saxophone fanfare)

"WOO!"

(Cue music apex)

"Apple cider!" Mario chanted in a low voice.

"WOO!" Cadance and Celestia cheered and the three ponies began to continue dancing to the music. Luna chuckled to herself as she sat comfortably on a nearby sofa with the three fillies who were just clapping to the music. Twilight was still surprised at seeing everypony dressed so casually and out of their royal attire. Not to mention seeing Celestia acting so silly.

"When I heard Mario was going to have a party for you guys," said Twilight as she made her way to the sofa, "I didn't expect anything as crazy as this."

"You should've been earlier when Celestia and Mario did a belching contest," said Luna, "and Celestia actually won."

"A... _belching contest_?!" Twilight spluttered in shock.

"It was so awesome," Scootaloo added.

"Don't forget the karaoke!" said Sweetie Belle, "Celestia had such a beautiful singing voice! Then Cadance and Mario sang a duet that was so sweet!"

"But it was funny seeing Celestia and Mario sing a duet off key though," said Apple Bloom.

"And then Luna and I did a rap together," Scootaloo added as the orange filly and Luna shared a high hoof, "So cool!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Luna giggled to each other.

"It was also fun seeing little Sweetie Belle sing a love song to you husband," Luna added, making Twilight blink again in surprise.

"Luna!" Sweetie Belle retorted as she blushed, "now Twilight's not gonna like me anymore!" Twilight just too baffled to say anything, or feel jealous, when the music ended.

"APPLE CIDER!" Mario, Cadance, and Celestia shouted with their fore-hooves in the air and then fell into their back and laughed themselves silly.

"Ah, that was fun!' said Celestia, "so...what's next on the agenda my son?" Mario smirked as he sat up and noticed his wife standing by the sofa.

"Hey, sweetie!" said Mario, "Didn't notice you came inside! Is everything okay with the mayor?"

"Just about," said Twilight slowly, "So...I hear you guys have been doing some...interesting activities." Mario chuckled.

"This is the kind of fun I have with Mom all the time when I was little," said Mario, "this time it's so much better cause Cadance and Luna are here too. Not to mention our three junior alicorns."

"That's us!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"And now you can join in on the fun, Twilight," Celestia added.

"Guess...I better go find myself a casual outfit then," said Twilight, not wanting to admit she had picked something a bit more formal than casual.

"Well, we can wait for you, honey," said Mario, "Just make sure it's cute."

"Mario, I could come out wearing rags and you'd think I'm cute," Twilight said bluntly.

"It's true," Mario replied honestly as everypony else snickered. Twilight just rolled her eyes and rushed upstairs.

"So what's next little brother?" Cadance asked curiously. Mario smirked again.

"You'll see once my wife comes back down," said Mario, "You're gonna go wild when you do!" The group waited until Twilight came down wearing a pink sweater jacket with a hoodie on it, her mane tied up in a bun and had put on a pair of cosmetic brown oval shaped glasses.

"Very cute, dear," said Mario as she gave him a kiss and wrapped a fore-leg around his own, "Follow me outside everypony!" Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly followed Mario and Twilight outside.

"So what did you set up out here, sweetie?" Twilight asked curiously. Mario then used his magic to flip a switch, which made some lanterns light up around what appeared to be a giant ramp with staircases along the sides. She then noticed that Mario had set up a collection of rectangular mattresses along one side of the staircase. Celestia and Luna were clearly surprised.

"Is _this_ what I think it is?" Luna asked excitedly.

"You got it Aunt Luna," said Mario, "It's our very own patented mattress surfing ramp!"

" _Mattress surfing_?!" Twilight spluttered.

"We read about it in their journal, my love," said Mario, "Now we get to try it firsthand! So who's going to be first!"

"Allow me," said Luna smugly, "I was the mattress surfing champion back in the day."

"Sez you!" said Celestia. Luna glared as she picked up a mattress with her magic and set it up. She then jumped on it and rode it smoothly down the ramp to the bottom. Everypony, except Twilight, applauded her.

"Thank you," said Aunt Luna as she stepped off her mattress and picked it up with her magic.

"My turn!" Scootaloo shouted as Mario used his magic to set up the mattresses for each filly to take a turn. They cheered as they rode down the ramp excitedly. Twilight just watched the fillies but said nothing. Cadance then took a deep breath.

"Mario, think we can try it together?" Cadance asked nervously.

"Sure, come on!" said Mario as he used his magic to grab a mattress as he and Cadance walked up the stairs. Cadance had Mario ride in front since she was taller and wrapped her fore-legs protectively around his stomach. Cadance gave a light scream as they raced down the ramp together, but were both laughing together afterward.

"That was so much fun!" said Cadance excitedly.

"Surf's up ponies!" Mario called out in a surfer tone as everypony except Celestia took turns riding down the ramp on mattresses. With some coaxing, Mario finally convinced Twilight to try. She was a little nervous on her first ride, but once she did it, she wanted to go again and again. Even the three fillies rode a single mattress together. Cadance and Mario did another ride together as well. So did Mario and Twilight. Then all but Celestia tried going down the ramp while riding the same mattress. Sadly, they all wiped out, but were laughing themselves silly nevertheless. Celestia just chuckled to herself.

"Amateurs," Celestia muttered before announcing, "Alright! Everypony off the ramp. I'll show you how a _real_ pro does mattress surfing." Mario and Twilight looked worried.

"Mom, don't do anything dumb..." Mario said wearily.

"Mario, just shut your mouth and let me do what I want," Celestia remarked annoyingly as she made her way up the stairs. The three fillies oohed at hearing Celestia tell Mario to back off. Mario was left speechless as Luna snorted while everypony else cleared the ramp.

"Is she really going to do this?" Luna muttered as Cadance looked at the moon princess curiously. Celestia made her way to the top of the ramp and set down the mattress.

"Fillies and gentlecolt," Celestia announced, " _This_ is how you mattress surf! HA!" Celestia gave a firm battle cry as she rode her mattress down the ramp, while standing on it with just her hind legs. Celestia maintained her balance like a pro as her mattress came to the stop at the bottom of the ramp.

"Way to go Mom!" Mario shouted excitedly as everypony but Luna cheered. Luna just rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Ta-da!" Celestia said proudly as she stood on her hind legs and posed, but secretly she wasn't going to tell anypony she hardly ever kept her balance mattress surfing like that. Luna knew this.

"Show off," Luna muttered to herself. Once everypony had tired themselves out, they headed back inside. The three fillies were now yawning as they walked inside.

"Looks like our junior Alicorn fillies are tiring out," said Cadance.

"But...we're not...(yawn)...tired..." Apple Bloom said sleepily.

"Well, let them stick around a little longer," said Mario, "Mom asked me to read some my talking train books." He then leaned toward Cadance sand said in a hush tone, "They'll fall asleep quickly with a good bedtime story and we can still enjoy ourselves afterward."

"Smart," Cadance remarked as they shared a hoof bump, "Time to gather around everypony. I'm gonna tell you guys a story."

"Wait...what?!" Mario exclaimed.

"I'm gonna tell you some adventures that Mario had when he first started working with trains back in Canterlot," Cadance told everypony.

"Oh wow!"

"Cool!"

"I've always wanted to hear about that," said Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom respectively as they grabbed the bean bags for everypony to sit on. Mario just glared at a rather smug looking Cadance.

"I thought I was reading my books to everypony," Mario replied.

"Well, we changed our mind," said Celestia, "Otherwise..." Celestia then pulled out a familiar book, "We can all view your baby pictures instead."

" _MOOOOOOM!_ " Mario spluttered with large eyes, "I can't believe you brought that stupid book!"

"Well, a little blackmail never hurts," Celestia remarked as Luna giggled to herself. Mario glared as Twilight snickered to herself.

"Two against one huh?" Mario remarked as Cadance snickered.

"But sweetheart," said Twilight, "I really wanted to hear Cadance's stories about you." Twilight gave him the puppy dog pout, which with her glasses on was extra adorable. Mario snorted.

"Et tu, dear?" Mario asked as he glared at her.

"Lighten up, I'm not gonna embarrass you," said Cadance to soothe Mario's agitation, "Everypony here wants to know about your adventures pulling coaches." Mario sighed.

"Mind if we sit together while you tell everypony about these little adventures?" Mario asked, "Just like the good ol' days..." Cadance wrapped a fore-leg around Mario as they shared one of the larger bean bags. Twilight and the three fillies sat front and center while Celestia and Luna sat on the behind the others. Celestia then surprised Luna with a hug.

"Huh?" Luna asked curiously.

"I love you, Sister," said Celestia sweetly, earning aws from the group. Luna just sighed.

"Love you too, Sister," Luna replied, but despite her dreary tone, she did mean it. Just something seemed to be bothering her...but that's another story.

"Okay," said Cadance, "So Mario began his days working with trains just about a year before he got his cutie mark. Now Mario was a hard working but rather impatient and fussy little colt too. Always pulling and shunting coaches about, ready to help the other locomotives take their long journeys. Mario even claimed that he could hear the coaches and freight cars talk. While nopony believed him, I did."

"Really?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Uh-huh," said Cadance, "I actually could hear them talk, but we were the only ponies who could. Never figured out why, but...anyway, Mario worked harder than any other ponies for the Canterlot train yard. However, the elites ponies were still making their efforts to poke fun at him."

"All because he could do what an engine could do?" said Sweetie Belle, "Those ponies can be so petty sometimes."

"Indeed," said Cadance sadly in agreement.

"Why do ponies find it so easy to pick on my husband so much?" said Twilight before Cadance could start her story, "He's such a sweetheart!"

"And cute!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo together, making Mario blush while Luna and Celestia snickered.

"That's just it," said Cadance, "Mario is so easily likable that it makes other ponies jealous. They thought Mario just wanted attention, but all he wanted was for ponies to like him. Mario has told you about the "Elite Trio" that used to give Mario a hard time growing up?"

"Yeah," said Apple Bloom, "Jet Set, Upper Crust, and..."

"Spoiled Rich," Scootaloo finished for the filly, "Who I might add has a daughter who goes out of her way to make us miserable!"

"Well, back then, she used be called Spoiled Milk," said Cadance, "They liked to tear Mario down, but then they went a step further when Mario was working at Canterlot station. I used to supervise him while he worked in the train yards. It was the first time he pulled a passenger train too."

"Oh no..." Mario groaned.

"I have to tell it," said Cadance to Mario as she used a fore-hoof to remove his beret and stroke his mane gently as she began to tell her story.

 _Flashback_

 _Young Mario was grumbling to himself while he worked._

 _"I spend my time pulling and shunting coaches about," he complained, "ready for other engines to take out on journeys." Jet Set, his girlfriend Upper Crust, and her "best friend", Spoiled Milk, laughed at him since they were listening to Young Mario's grumbling._

 _"Why can't I pull passenger trains too?" Young Mario asked himself._

 _"You're too impatient," said Upper Crust._

 _"You'd probably leave something behind," Spoiled Milk added._

 _"Oh rubbish!" Mario retorted angrily, "One day, I'll show you!"_

 _"That's enough Mario," said Young Cadance, "Just focus on your work and calm down." Young Mario huffed and did as he was told._

 _Later that night, Young Mario had arrived back at the engine shed when he noticed one train was surrounded by a flat car and several worker ponies._

 _"What's wrong?" Young Mario asked them curiously as Young Cadance arrived._

 _"Engine number 3 broke down," said Young Cadance, "The stallions are working hard, but they can't seem to fix it."_

 _"Oh dear," said Mario worriedly._

 _The next morning, the engine was still in bad condition when Young Mario and Young Cadance arrived. Young Mario knew this engine pulled the first train of the day and he needed to get the coaches ready._

 _"If the engine is unable to work," he thought, "perhaps I can pull the train." Young Mario went off the get the coaches._

 _"Come along! Come along!" Young Mario fussed as he collected the coaches._

 _"There's plenty of time! There's plenty of time!" the coaches grumbled. Young Mario took them to the platform and wanted to an round at front at once, but Young Cadance wouldn't let him._

 _"Don't be impatient, Mario," Young Cadance warned. Young Mario smiled as he waited and waited. Ponies got in (including the Elite Trio), the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors, and still no engine had shown up. Young Mario bounced on his hooves and got more and more excited. It was then the head of the Equestrian Railway at the time, Top Hat, came to see what was the matter. The conductor and stationmaster told them about the engine._

 _"Fine another engine," he ordered._

 _"Uhh...sir," said the station master, "there's only Mario." Top Hat smiled. He had seen what Young Mario could do firsthand._

 _"Well then, young colt," he said, "You'll have to pull this train. Be quick now!"_

 _"Squee!" Young Mario giggled happily. Then he quickly ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start. Young Cadance was at his side._

 _"Now let's not be impatient," said Young Cadance, "We'll wait til everything is ready." But Mario was too excited to listen._

 _It was then...it happened. Upper Crust and Spoiled Milk moved to the back of the train. Then Upper Crust put on a green floppy hat while Spoiled Milk snatched away the conductors whistle. Young Mario had just looked back when he heard the train whistle and saw something green waving. Young Cadance looked at the green object suspiciously._

 _"Wait a minute...that's not a...MARIO WAIT!" Young Cadance was too late. Mario started without his coaches. As he passed the first signal tower, ponies waved and shouted, but he didn't stop._

 _"They're waving cause I'm such a splendid pony," Young Mario thought importantly. He then snorted._

 _"All those other ponies who work on the railway told me it's hard to pull trains," said Young Mario to himself, "But this is really easy!"_

 _"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Young Mario chanted, pretending he was pulling the express._

 _"Ponies never seen me pulling a train before," Young Mario continued, "It's nice of them wave." Young Mario gave a toot with his horn, "Toot-toot! Thank you!" Young Mario then came to a signal that was pointed up._

 _"Oh bother!" Young Mario thought, "Now I gotta stop and I was moving so smoothly too! What an annoyance signals are!" Mario blew an angry TOOT-TOOT with his horn. It was then the signalpony came up._

 _"Why hello, Mario," he said, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm pulling a train," said Young Mario, "Can't you see?"_

 _"Umm...if that's true, where are your coaches then?" the signalpony asked._

 _"Why right behind...GASP!?" Young Mario then looked back, "Sweet Celestia! I did not just leave them behind!"_

 _"Yes," said the signalpony, "You better go back quickly and fetch them." Poor Young Mario felt so embarassed and sad, that he started to cry._

 _"Oh cheer up!" said signalpony, "just go back quickly and try again!" Young Mario then headed back as quickly as he could. By the time he reached the station, all the passengers were talking at once. While Cadance had exposed Upper Crust and Spoiled Milk for their prank, all the passengers were still complaining. They were telling Top Hat what a bad railway it was. But when Young Mario came back, they saw that he was crying and couldn't be angry at the little colt._

 _"I'm so sorry," Young Mario sobbed as Young Cadance approached, "I heard a whistle and saw a green flag. Honest!"_

 _"I understand," said Young Cadance as she dried his eyes and hugged him, "but next time, don't be so impatient that you forget to ask me if everything is ready." Young Mario nodded and wiped his eyes. Then his harness was coupled to the train and this time he really pulled the coaches. And he did quite easily too despite being just a colt._

 _However, the Elite Trio seemed to have gotten away with their prank without much consequence. Because afterward, they would laugh at Mario and say:_

 _"Look, everypony!" they shouted, "There's Mario who wanted to pull a train, but forgot about the coaches!" The other train workers and passengers laughed as well, which earned glares from Young Cadance and Young Mario. For Young Mario had already learned not to make the same mistake again._

 _End Flashback_

"Those three seem like a bigger pain than Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," said Scootaloo.

"Suddenly, Diamond's behavior makes a lot of sense," said Sweetie Belle, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You can say that again," said Mario as he felt somepony wrap their fore-hooves around his neck. He looked to see that Twilight was sitting on top of his back.

"Now don't you worry by little hubby-wubby," Twilight cooed, "Your lovey-dovey wifey is gonna take good care of you so those mean whittle bullies will leave my schmoopy-woopy teddy bear alone." The three fillies looked a little annoyed while Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were fighting hard not to laugh.

"You know," Apple Bloom realized, "that didn't gross me out as much as it did when Big Mac and Cheerilee did it."

"Yeah," Scootaloo add, "I actually thought it was kind of cute."

"Could be because Twilight _sincerely_ loves Mario," Sweetie Belle added.

"I still feel a little embarassed about her saying that in front of all of you," said Mario as the rest of the alicorns were still snickering.

"But its adorable, Schmoopy," said Cadance with a giggle, using the nickname Twilight had given him. Mario gave Cadance a glare.

"Whatever you say Cadie-poo," Mario remarked with a smirk since that was her nickname Shining Armor had given her. Now it was Cadance's turn to glare.

"Don't _ever_ say that name again," Cadance warned.

"You remember that the next you think about calling me Schmoopy," Mario retorted as they both glared, growled, and then laughed.

"I love you, Cadance," said Mario.

"Love you too, Mario," Cadance replied.

"So...did Mario ever prove he could be taken seriously?" Apple Bloom asked, "or did those three bullies still make trouble for Mario?"

"Well, right after Mario got his cutie mark," said Cadance, "Top Hat let Mario have his own branch lane for the summer as a gift."

"Cool," said Sweetie Belle, "too bad that train ride isn't around anymore."

"I know," said Mario, "it used to run around Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville, and the countryside surrounding Canterlot. It was good length too and I enjoyed every moment pulling trains down those tracks."

"Not to mention this one incident..." Cadance added, "and this story I learned from the conductor of Mario's old branch line. I wasn't there for this little incident."

"Oh please don't...muff..." Twilight then covered Mario's mouth and gestured with another fore-hoof for Cadance to tell the story.

 _Flashback_

 _Young Mario was very proud of his little branch line. He felt it was very special part of the Equestrian railway. He even had two coaches that were painted in yellow that belong exclusively to him. The front coach could only take passengers, but the rear coach could take passengers, baggage, and the conductor. While the coaches were very old and needed a new paint job, Young Mario loved them very much. As they made their way down the tracks, Young Mario and the coaches would sing songs to each other._

 _"Oh come along, we're rather late. On come along, we're rather late," Young Mario sang as they left a station._

 _"We're coming along. We're coming along," the coaches sang. They didn't mind what Young Mario said to them because they knew he was trying to please Top Hat. They also knew too, that if Mario was grumpy, he wasn't grumpy with them._

 _One day, they had to wait for a train along the main lane, which left Mario feeling **very** grumpy. Mario looked along the rather empty set of train on the other side of the station platform. _

_"How in Equestria am I supposed to run my branch line properly if those main line engines are always late?" Young Mario complained, "They probably do it in purpose to make me look bad for those three snobs who are always bullying me!" Mario gave an angry TOOT-TOOT with his horn. He wanted to leave but he had to wait for the main line train. At last, the main line train finally arrived. Young Mario was too irritated to notice that the engine was wheezing and steaming excessively as it pulled into the station._

 _"Where have you been lazy bones?" Young Mario asked._

 _"Well excuse me," said engineer pony named Buffers annoyingly, "The system's been out of order all day today. You should be grateful I even showed up at all!"_

 _"Rubbish!" said Young Mario rudely, "Try taking care of your engine next time!" The conductor blew his whistle and Young Mario left so quickly that he left him behind. The conductor waved his red flag to stop Young Mario, but the colt was well on his way out of the station._

 _"Come along! Come along!" Mario chanted to his coaches, but his back coach didn't want to._

 _"I've lost my nice conductor! I've lost my nice conductor!" the rear coach sobbed. The front coach tried to tell Mario what had happened._

 _"We've lost our conductor! We've lost our conductor!" the front coach tried to tell Young Mario, but the colt was hurrying and wouldn't listen. The two coaches wished they could put on their brakes, but couldn't do so without their conductor._

 _"Where's our conductor? Where's our conductor?" the coaches cried. But Young Mario didn't stop until he saw a signal was up. Young Mario was most annoyed._

 _"Bother that signal," said Young Mario, "Hopefully the conductor can tell me what the problem is." Young Mario waited and waited but the conductor didn't come._

 _"Umm, where's the conductor?" Young Mario asked his coaches._

 _"We've left him behind!" sobbed both coaches together. Young Mario growled as he face-hoofed himself. Then one of his passengers called out. Young Mario looked back and saw the conductor running as fast as he could with his flags in his mouth and whistle around his neck. He was very hot once he caught up to the train. So he had a drink and then told them what had happened. Mario was ashamed._

 _"I'm very sorry, sir," said Young Mario sadly._

 _"We all make mistakes," replied the conductor and then the two ponies heard a familiar sound, "Look Mario, the signal is down, we can go! Let's make up for lost time!"_

 _"Oh yeah, Mario time!" Young Mario cheered excitedly, waited to make sure his conductor was safely on board, and then took off down the track. His two coaches were so pleased to have their conductor back._

 _"As fast as you like! As fast as you like!" the two coaches sang to Young Mario all the way. They reached the end of the line quicker than ever before. Young Mario was able to end his run on time after all._

 _End Flashback_

"Well, Mario, you certainly knew how to recover from your mistakes," said Luna. Mario just blushed sheepishly as Twilight giggled.

"Now we come to what was Mario's finest hour," Cadance announced, "Just before I had to leave for my studies and Mario was going to begin magic school. Mario and I had decided to take a full train ride on the Canterlot Express, which was full of important ponies riding it as well."

"Did that include those mean bullies?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and the other two fillies started getting very drowsy.

"It did," said Cadance, "But it also included a rising star among the elites at the time named Fancy Pants."

"I remember him," said Apple Bloom, "He's really nice!"

"Indeed," said Cadance, "in fact, I noticed that the Elite Trio started to despise Mario alot once Fancy Pants befriended Mario. Anyway, Mario and I were just trying to enjoy the ride when I noticed that Mario was looking rather glum..."

 _Flashback_

 _"What's wrong Mario?" Young Cadance asked as Young Mario sighed sadly while looking out the window._

 _"I know you say I shouldn't worry about tomorrow and such," said Young Mario quietly, "but I'm afraid of heading to Magic School. I'm glad that Mom is gonna teach me personally..."_

 _"..don't you mean you and your "angel"," Young Cadance teased as Young Mario blushed and snorted._

 _"Oh, like a girl that beautiful would ever notice somepony like me," Young Mario remarked._

 _"Oh she will," said Young Cadance, who didn't know that it was Twilight, "Once she sees what a sweetheart you can be." Young Mario chuckled lightly as Young Cadance pecked his cheek. The two were sharing a hug when the train car jolted._

 _"What was that?" Young Mario asked, feeling rather frazzled from the suddenly jolt._

 _"I'm not sure," said Young Cadance, "But let's go find out!" Young Mario nodded as the two ponies headed toward the front of the train where several of the elite passengers were grumbling at once._

 _"You call yourself an engineer?!" Upper Crust bellowed._

 _"You are the most incompetent pony we've ever seen!" Spoiled Milk added, "You'll never work on this railroad again!"_

 _"He won't find work anywhere when we're through with him!" Jet Set added._

 _"Now, now, let's not do anything rash!" said Fancy Pants calmly, "I'm sure the engineer is doing everything he can to try and get to the bottom of this situation." The Elite Trio just nodded in agreement. Fancy Pants then gave the engineer pony a nod so he could get back to work trying to figure out the problem with the engine. Young Cadance and Young Mario arrived._

 _"What's going on here?" Young Cadance asked._

 _"Ah, your majesty, Master Mario," said Fancy Pants, "it appears our engine is having some technical troubles of some sort."_

 _"Anything I can do to help?" Young Mario asked. The Elite Trio chuckled._

 _"Let the grown-ups do their job little one," Jet Set told Young Mario condescendingly, "you just go read your books and stay out of the way." Upper Crust and Spoiled Milk snickered as Young Mario glared at them._

 _"Little ruffians like you should be seen, not heard," Spoiled Milk remarked._

 _"Who would wanna look at the likes of him?" Upper Crust remarked as Spoiled Milk snickered. Mario felt hurt._

 _"You know I've just about had enough of you making fun of my little brother!" Young Cadance said angrily to the two mares, "Where do you get the nerve to..."_

 _CRASH!_

 _Before Young Cadance could finish her statement, the group was shaken up by a loud crash. When they looked to see where the sound had come from, they noticed that the engine had completely fallen apart! Everypony was left in silence as the engineer climbed out of the wreckage._

 _"Never saw an engine just fall apart like that before," Young Mario remarked._

 _"Now we're stranded here!" said Jet Set melodramatically, "this is absolutely...dis...dis-"_

 _"Disgraceful," said Upper Crust._

 _"Disgusting," said Spoiled Milk._

 _"Despicable," finished Jet Set. Fancy Pants just rolled his eyes._

 _"Well, no use crying over spilt milk, no offense," said Fancy Pants, "The express is now stranded out here without an engine and that large storm is heading in this direction." The group was silent for a moment as Mario just looked about the group. Upper Crust then discreetly looked at Young Mario deviously._

 _"Well since we can't find an engine to pull the train," said Upper Crust to her "best friend", and winked. Spoiled Milk then caught on to Upper Crust's devious scheme._

 _"Why not let Mario try?" Spoiled Milk suggested. Young Mario and Young Cadance were stunned._

 _"Say what?!" they said together._

 _"Why yes!" said Fancy Pants, "I will!" Young Mario and Young Cadance were speechless as the high class pony approached the young colt._

 _"Will you pull the Express back to Canterlot, my boy?" Fancy Pants asked. Young Mario wasn't completely sure he was capable. The Express was one of the largest and heaviest passenger trains in Equestria. At this point, Young Mario had never pulled anything that heavy before. Then Mario saw the evil smirks coming from the Elite Trio. His anger flared as he narrowed his eyes in determination._

 _"I'll do it," said Young Mario sternly. Fancy Pants smiled as Young Cadance looked worried. It wasn't long before the broken engine parts were cleared from the tracks, Mario had put on a yellow rain slicker and hat, and finally his harness as he coupled himself to the heavy train._

 _"Mario, are you sure you can pull this train?" Young Cadance asked worried._

 _"Do your best my boy!" Fancy Pants called out. Young Cadance looked back._

 _"I gotta try," said Young Mario, "We do need to get back to Canterlot after all. Who knows how long it will take before help arrives?"_

 _"True..." said Young Cadance slowly and noticed that Young Mario's eyes were flaring with determination. She knew she couldn't persuade him otherwise._

 _"Alright," said Young Cadance slowly as she got back into the train where she found Fancy Pants sitting nearby._

 _"Might as well get comfortable," Spoiled Milk jeered to Jet Set, "I doubt we're going anywhere." Young Cadance growled inwardly at them._

 _"I have full confidence that Mario can do this," said Fancy Pants firmly, "He might be a young colt, but he's continued to surprise us all." Then with a sudden jolt, the train slowly but surely started to move. The Elite Trio were rather stunned. Young Mario, a colt who just barely gotten his cutie mark not a few months ago, was pulling the Canterlot express on his own. However the task was anything but easy. Plus Young Mario had barely picked up any speed when the train charged headfirst into a fierce rainstorm with heavy winds. He was soon pulling with every ounce of speed and strength he had. As if the odds weren't already against him as it was, he then came to a very steep hill. Young Mario found it very difficult to make the climb since his fore-hooves kept slipping on the wet tracks. Young Mario finally neared the top of the hill and found his grip on the tracks again._

 _"It's all downhill from here," Young Mario panted to himself, "Now we're on our way..." Sadly, Young Mario wasn't._

 _"AAAHH! AAAHH! MY LEG! OWW!" Young Mario cried out in pain and came to a stop on the loneliest part of the line. Young Mario waited as Fancy Pants and Young Cadance rushed out of the train and checked up on him._

 _"Looks like he's alright," said Young Cadance, "He just pulled a muscle on the hind leg."_

 _"Oh thank heavens," said Fancy Pants, "I hope you aren't hurting too badly."_

 _"Nothing I can't handle, sir," said Young Mario bravely. Fancy Pants chuckled at Mario handling any pain he had so maturely._

 _"I am very sorry I put you in such a predicament," said Fancy Pants sadly, "But I do honestly believe that you can do this."_

 _"But there's no pressure," Young Cadance answered sternly as he handed Mario a bottle of water._

 _"Yes, of course," said Fancy Pants in agreement, "Tell us, Mario, do you honestly believe you can get us to Canterlot? Don't you worry about those other Elite ponies. You've already shown them a thing or two by getting us this far." Young Mario pondered quietly to himself before letting out a long sigh as the wind rustled by._

 _"I'm gonna give it my best shot," said Young Mario confidently. Fancy Pants smiled as Young Cadance just gave him a worried smile._

 _"Very well, my boy," Fancy Pant replied, "But don't try to overdo it. Your well-being is more important than getting to the station. Understand?" Young Mario nodded as Fancy Pants and Cadance headed back inside the train. Once the conductor blew his whistle, Young Mario grunted as he began to pull the train, which was far more difficult since the tracks were wet and very slippery. In spite of the rough conditions, Young Mario managed to pull the train along at a steady pace, but he had to work very hard. It wasn't long before he was pushing himself to the limit. Everything soon felt like a blur to the young colt. He was getting too tired to move another yard forward. But he did...then another...then another...and another._

 _At Canterlot station, the storm was making its exit from the city when..._

 _TOOT-TOOT-TOOT!_

 _Finally, tired but triumphant, Young Mario made it to Canterlot Station!_

 _"I'm here at last!" Young Mario wheezed as he plopped onto the track stomach first with a tired but happy smile on his face. Celestia was rather surprised to see that Young Mario was the one who pulled the train, including Top Hat. Nevertheless, they were very impressed. All the passengers, including the Elite trio begrudgingly, said thank you. But Young Mario had fallen asleep almost before Young Cadance had put him onto her back. As they walked away, Fancy Pants stood beside a rather proud Celestia._

 _"You have such a gallant little colt for a son, your highness," said Fancy Pants, "I see Mario doing great things for Equestria. With some rest, exercise, and training, Mario will grow even stronger and be ready for tomorrow!"_

 _End Flashback_

"And..." Cadance concluded happily, "Mario was always ready for tomorrow." Twilight, Celestia, Luna, clapped lightly as Mario just looked away with blushed cheeks. It was they heard a light snore and turned to noticed that the three fillies were now fast asleep.

"I think I'll tuck them in for the night," said Mario as he used his magic to carefully put all three fillies into his back.

"Let's me help," said Cadance as she picked up Sweetie Belle and Mario had Apple Bloom and Scootaloo on his own back. It didn't take too long before the three fillies were tucked in bed for the night. Mario and Cadance headed back downstairs together when Mario froze as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs with Cadance right behind him.

"And here's when Mario made his first cake," said Celestia as she pointed into a picture with Twilight sitting next to her left while Luna was on the right, snickering at the pictures, "He wanted to be the cake topper."

" _MOOOOM!_ " Mario whined as he tried to get the book, but Celestia held into it with her magic, " _Put that thing away!_ "

"No, if I wanna show your pictures I can!" Celestia protested, "Now here's one where he tried to play hide in seek with the royal guards...and lost his diaper."

"AUUUGH!" Mario screamed, but had put a sound proof bubble around his head beforehand as he ran outside. The other alicorns laughed as Twilight went outside to get her clearly flustered husband back inside. They all noticed that Mario had a very grumpy looking face when he came inside.

"So...aside from embarassing me...our junior alicorns have pretty much gone to sleep," Mario pointed out.

"I thought we were gonna party all night long," Luna remarked.

"Agreed, Sister," said Celestia, "I can sleep any day of the year. I'm here to have fun and the night is still young."

"I'm not tired either," said Cadance, "But I'm hoping the next activities aren't too exciting." Mario pointed a fore-hoof to the stack of board games, "I can work with that."

"Same here," said Luna, "I still say Celestia cheated with she beat me the last time we played Monopoly."

"You just can't let that go can't you?" Celestia remarked indignantly. Mario chuckled.

"I'll go get the game board," said Mario, "Just beware, Luna. Mom taught me everything I know about Monopoly. She can't even beat me!"

"Only cause I hold back," Celestia said muttered.

"Say somethin' Mom?" Mario asked.

"Nothing!" Celestia retorted with a smile as Mario went to get the game board. Twilight and the others just snickered to each other. She knew Mario was a good player, but she was curious to see how good Celestia would be.

Within a couple of hours, Twilight got her answer when Celestia bankrupt her quickly and then Mario defeated Cadance. Now only Celestia, Luna, and Mario remained as Twilight rested her head against Cadance's side as Luna took her turn. The moon princess then went to draw a card, which ironically was the Go To Jail card.

" **WHY MUST THIS BOARD TEASE ME ABOUT MY IMPRISIONMENT**!" Luna bellowed in her Canterlot voice, making everypony wince.

"Luna please!" Twilight retorted.

"We've got three sleeping fillies upstairs!" Cadance added sternly.

"Sorry," Luna said quietly, "I just felt like the game was mocking me over it." Mario gave Luna a soft smile as he quickly teleported beside her and kissed Luna's cheek.

"I've had plenty of rounds where that happens to me," said Mario gently as he teleported back to his seat between Celestia and his wife, "If it makes you feel better, I've landed in jail eight times to your six." Luna smiled, but deep down Mario could tell she was still troubled. He didn't have time to think about as Celestia rolled some doubles.

"You can't be serious!" Celestia protested as she landed in a green property with hotels.

"You owe me 1275 bits please," Mario told her.

" _Excuse me_?" Celestia protested as she got into Mario's face, causing him to lean back, "I'm your mother! I raised you! I owe you _nothing_!" Mario just winced as Celestia stared him down. Luna and Twilight snickered as Cadance just rolled her eyes.

"Now you see how Celestia wins at this game," Cadance pointed out to the others, "But seriously Aunt Celestia, stop threatening your son and pay up."

"Actually, I'd prefer to live," Mario remarked as Celestia smirked.

"I taught him well," said Celestia and went to take another turn when Cadance held the dice from the sun princess with her magic. Celestia snorted before handing Mario the bits and then rolled. It wasn't long before she lost all her bits landing on Luna's hotel on the red properties. Then Luna got Mario bankrupt soon afterward.

"Yes! Thou has served justice!" Luna cried out in victory as Celestia gave her a funny look.

"We need to work on your victory shouts," Celestia told her. Luna gave her older sister a raspberry, which Celestia returned the gesture.

"And they're supposed to be the mature ones," Mario told Cadance bluntly as he and the pink alicorn had bored looks on their faces.

"It still baffles me too little brother," said Cadance. Twilight gave them a funny look but giggled afterward.

"Why do I feel like you two were criminal masterminds back in the day?" Twilight wondered out loud.

"And that reminds me of another story," said Princess Celestia as she pulled out the baby book again, "it was the first summer Cadance foalsat Mario overnight..."

"Oh please no!" Mario pleaded.

"Not _that_ story!" Cadance protested, but their pleas were left unheard. Twilight and Luna were laughing themselves silly by the end of it. Mario and Cadance were inwardly pleading that they could disappear as they buried their faces into some spare pillows for the entire story.

It was about an hour before dawn when nearly everypony had pretty much worn themselves out. Luna and Cadance were fast asleep against opposite sides of one sofa and Twilight was resting peacefully in one of the larger bean bags. Mario, now with dark circles under his eyes kissed his wife's cheek before going to sleep in a large bean bag beside her. He then noticed that Celestia was nowhere to be found.

"Mom?" he asked softly and sleepily. Mario then checked the kitchen and found Celestia just sitting in a corner facing the wall.

"Mom?" Mario called out as Celestia turned around in a defensive position holding a slice of cake with her magic. Her cheeks were covered in buttercream frosting.

"You had four slices tonight, young lady," Mario scolded playfully, "don't you think you've had enough?" Celestia snorted as she angrily smashed the cake slice into her mouth at once and munched it sloppily and irritably. Mario just smiled. Celestia noticed that the alicorn prince was watching her once she had finished munching her cake.

"May I help you?" she asked rudely. Mario then walked up to her nuzzled her side.

"I love you, Momma," said Mario softly. Celestia then chuckled to herself as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve before wrapping a wing around her son. They stayed close but quiet for a few minutes before Mario pulled away.

"Thank you," Mario said softly.

"For what my son?" Celestia asked.

"For taking some time off and just having some fun with me and Twilight," said Mario, "It's nice when we can just meet with each other and not get interrupted by duties, a crisis, or Discord for that matter."

"I agree," said Celestia, "I guess you needed this night of fun just as much as I did."

"Maybe," said Mario, "but the real reason I had this party was because I worry about you."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked. Mario took a long deep breath as he approached the back door window.

"Here in Ponyville, I've always had my friends," Mario explained, "ponies that I can talk about anything that was on my mind. I know that they are there for me and I go to them whenever I need them. Mom, tell me. Do you have a pony that you can talk to about what's on your mind?" Celestia was taken aback by the question and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Umm, I...I've got Luna back so..." Celestia stuttered as Mario shook his head.

"I spend time with Luna in the dream world at least once a week," Mario replied, "she says you don't confide in her."

"Well, she seems to have her own issues to deal with these days," Celestia retorted defensively, "it's not like she'd care if I just started talking and crying my eyes out!"

"But sometimes that's the best thing you can do for somepony," said Mario, "Give them an ear to let them speak their mind and shed tears if necessary. You're not weak for doing so. Just because ponies picture you as this sort of immortal, almighty alicorn doesn't mean you have to be!"

"Well, my position requires me to be strong at all times," said Celestia firmly, "you know that."

"While on duty, yes," Mario replied calmly, "but not all the time. Even I know you're not strong all the time. Wanna know why I tease you about talking to yourself?"

"Please enlighten me," said Celestia indignantly.

"Because you have nopony to confide in about what troubles you," said Mario. Celestia wanted to retort but then just sighed, knowing Mario was right.

"It's not like you can fix my problems," Celestia said softly as her eyes watered.

"Maybe not," said Mario, "but I care about what you have to say. Please talk to me, Momma. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I just can't help but wish I had made some better choices regarding my attitude," Celestia explained, "especially with the way I treated Luna growing up. If I had paid more attention to her jealousy and the bitterness and resentment that was forming in her heart, maybe...maybe I could have settled things before her feelings turned into hatred and suffering. You already know that banishing Luna to the moon was the most painful decision I had to ever make."

"I...remember," said Mario gently, "I remember when I was just a colt. I would walk past your room. Sometimes you would talk to yourself. Other times, when you thought you were alone. I could hear you cry. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just rush in there and hold you, kiss your cheek, and just say things would be okay."

"Why didn't you?" Celestia asked.

"At the time, I didn't think it would have mattered," Mario answered honestly, "I mean I was just a small insignificant colt. I didn't think the love and compassion I had to offer would have mattered." Celestia hummed.

"I hope you realize just how valuable your love and compassion is now," said Celestia, "You would not have connected with so many ponies, the Elements, and the Power Hearts, if your love wasn't valuable or special."

"Then let me give you that love now," said Mario as he pulled Celestia in. The holding was a tad awkward since Celestia was so tall, but the sun princess did her best to enjoy the love her son was giving her. It was only seconds before Celestia began to cry.

"Ponies think it's so easy being such a majestic princess that is loved and admired by many," Celestia sobbed, "They think that I can do so many things that even I find are impossible. They think I live such a happy and perfect life, but it isn't true...I've made so many mistakes...especially with Luna."

"Have you at least apologized?" Mario asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"Of course," said Celestia as she continued to cry, "But it's not enough. I can't turn back time! I can't take back the hurtful words I said to her. I can't force her to open up with me. You've proven you're better at that than me. Plus..." Celestia found herself crying harder, "...you're one of very few ponies who finds me approachable when they have a problem or need help. I wish Luna could do the same. I can see her recovering, but deep down, I don't know what's going on inside. Is she really happy, or is she still hurting? I'll do anything to help her, but I can't because I don't know how to help. I hate feeling so helpless..." Celestia then let her tears take over as she just let herself cry as Mario held her gently. Neither pony noticed that Luna had woken up and was secretly listening in from the other side of the door. He even used a fore hoof to rub her back gently and waited until she had calmed down before speaking again.

"Have you tried telling her how you feel about what happened?" Mario asked.

"I don't want to make her feel bad or make her think I'm guilt-tripping her," Celestia sniffled, "She'd probably assume I was just trying to make myself feel better."

"And that's your mistake," said Mario as they pulled away, "Take it from somepony who used to be afraid to confide in his own friends, his own wife, because he assumed how they would react to my feelings. Just like you tell me all the time, you're not perfect and you make mistakes. Maybe you should tell Luna that. Let her know that you don't think you're perfect and that you have these insecurities."

"Wait, are you telling me I should talk to Luna about my flaws," said Celestia, giving Mario a funny look. Mario smiled.

"My name is Mario Star," he told her, "I have a short temper, anxiety, and a fear of failure and rejection." Celestia blinked.

"I'm Celestia," she replied, "I...talk to myself...have fears of failing ponies...an unhealthy obsession with cake... and I think acting like a perfect princess will get ponies to like me and treat me like I'm just a regular pony."

"She admits that?!" Luna mouthed soundlessly in complete shock.

"Pleasure to meet you Celestia," said Mario, "It's nice to know you're not perfect either. Wanna hang out sometime?"

"I would love to," said Celestia as the two chuckled with each other. Celestia wiped her eyes.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," said Celestia, "Do you...really think Luna will open up to me if I'm just honest with her?"

"It would certainly help," said Mario, "I take the time to tell Luna what's on my mind. The trick is just being honest with her. Don't worry too much with trying to do her favors and don't push her either. Just let her know her voice is important and she'll open up when she's ready." Celestia smiled.

"I'm surprised you never considered being a therapist," said Celestia, "You're easy to talk to and open up with." Mario chuckled.

"I'm the Element of Love," said Mario, "sharing love and compassion to others is something I'm good at, especially empathy, but I will admit that it's not easy to do so sometimes. I know it's better than share love to ponies who won't appreciate it then not at all, but it doesn't make it easy for me to do so."

"But you are learning not to let their lack of appreciation get you down," said Celestia, "And you're learning to accept the fact that not everypony is going to change their opinion of you no matter how much you accomplish."

"True," said Mario, "I'll never understand what I do that makes ponies dislike me so much."

"It's their problem my son," said Celestia, "As far as I'm concerned, you've more than proven that you deserve to be the Prince of Friendship." Mario smiled as they both shared a loving hug. Luna just smiled before heading back to her end of the sofa to go back to sleep. Mario then gave Celestia a couple of kisses on the cheek. Celestia returned the gesture, making Mario chuckle. It had been a long time since he had gotten a motherly kiss from Celestia.

"You know Mom," said Mario, "We might be mother and son. We might both be alicorns. We are also royalty, but we're something that is far more special."

"What's that my son?" Celestia asked.

"We're best friends," said Mario, "and we got to have fun like best friends. Same goes for Cadance and Luna too. " Celestia's eyes sparkled as she pulled Mario into another hug, but unlike the last hug, Celestia held him lovingly in both of her fore-legs. Celestia cried tears of joy.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," said Celestia happily, "thank you Mario. My son. My best friend." Mario smiled as a pair of tears left his eyes. It was then they both heard a humming sound. The two ponies pulled away looking around to see where the humming sound was coming from. Celestia then tilted her head to the side. Mario looked rather puzzled until he looked behind himself and saw that his cutie mark was glowing.

"That's...never happened before," Mario said in surprise. It was then a golden object in the shape of a flower appeared before the two ponies.

"What is that?" said Celestia, making it clear that she didn't even know what the object was.

"I don't know," said Mario, "but the magic that's coming from it feels familiar..."

"Of course it is," said a voice when a mysterious sparkle appeared beside the golden flower, "This before you is a Flower Sprite. They are special flowers that blossomed from the Tree of Harmony." Celestia and Mario were amazed.

"It's beautiful," said Mario, "when did this...Flower Sprite...blossom? And since when can the Tree of Harmony communicate with us? I mean I know the Tree of a living being..."

"...My ability to communicate with ponies is because of you, Mario," said the sparkle, "When you reunited the Seven Powers Hearts with the Elements of Harmony, you allowed the Tree of Harmony to produce these beautiful flowers that are filled with the magic of all seven Elements. Whenever a great presence of the magic of friendship is detected, these Flower Sprites will appear. Please retrieve and take care of them. For they will serve you and your wife as the Prince and Princess of Friendship." The sparkle then disappeared, leaving only the Flower Sprite behind. Celestia and Mario were left stunned for a few seconds before the former snapped out of her stupor.

"You better collect the Flower Sprite, my son," said Celestia. Mario blinked a few times before walking up to Flower Sprite and jumped up to grab it.

(Cue Mario Sunshine "Got a Sprite" fanfare)

The Flower Sprite floated down beside Mario. He then grabbed it with his fore-hoof, spun around on his hind legs and posed. The Flower Sprite than entered Mario's body for safe keeping. Celestia smiled. It was then Twilight, Cadance, and Luna peeked into the room. Apparently the fanfare music had woken them up.

"What's going on in here?" Cadance asked. Mario and Celestia both explained about the Flower Sprite. However, the only thing they discussed about their personal conversation was they considered each other as best friends. Cadance, Luna, and Twilight awed.

"That's so sweet," said Cadance.

"Yes it is," said Luna with a smile.

"Great, we're all friends," said Twilight rather crankily, the fact her bangs and bun had hairs sticking out showing how tired she was, "Now can we please get some sleep? I'm beat." Mario was rather surprised.

"Honey, I know you're tired," said Mario, "But aren't you the least bit intrigued about these Flower Sprites?" Twilight gave her husband a tired chuckle and a smile.

"Based on experience," said Twilight tiredly, "We'll learn about them when the time is right." Mario just smiled as the other princesses chuckled in agreement. Before getting some sleep, Celestia went to raise the sun. As the giant yellow orb peeked over the new Castle of Friendship, a view was shown of the room where all the thrones were placed.

It was then the star rug on the ground began to glow showing...

...a picture of a Flower Sprite with a purple number one on it...

 **There might not have been much of a plot for this intermission chapter, but I really wanted this chapter to be just some good, family friendly fun with five alicorns and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And all you readers who loved the Railway Series references got lots of them in this chapter. Also the song Mario, Celestia, and Cadance were dancing to was "Tequila" by the Champs, only I changed the word they chant to "Apple Cider" to make it more family friendly and more relevant to Equestria. However, the dancing routine is actually based on the scene from the original live action TMNT movie from the 1980s.**

 **Plus I dropped some hints to some problems, Mario, Twilight, and Luna will be addressing later this season.**

 **And I think you all can guess what the Flower Sprites will do. For the time being, Flower Sprites will be a reward for friendship missions and from epic adventures. (Like two part stories for example.) There will be one episode that will be an exception, but I'm not gonna say which one it is. Plus I'm still deciding if each mission will earn ponies only one Flower Sprite...or multiple ones...**

 **I'm still trying to out where my permanent source for notes will be for Season 5, but that doesn't mean I can't give you guys a preview of what's to come.**

 **The most obvious will be Starlight Glimmer. This will be Mario's toughest challenge yet, especially since it will be the first time his skills are finally matched. Other highlights include the royal couple adjusting to life in a new castle, friendship missions, the second gala, Mario and Rarity starting a new boutique, return of Inspector Mario, and more!**

 **There are also three episodes I'm really looking forward to doing. Slice of Life: Mario role will be a complete surprise! Amending Fences: Mario finally interacts with the old Canterlot group. And, one of my favorite episodes, Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Mario will play an important part in helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders while at the same time dealing with a long time bully of his own!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	97. The Cutie Map part 1

The Cutie Map Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 501: Never thought I'd experience a living functioning utopian society. At least that's what they make you think it is..._

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. For the most part, the citizens of the town seemed to have gotten adjusted to having a giant crystal castle just outside the town area. Inside the castle, the Mane Seven entered the main room where all the thrones were located. It had been roughly three days since Fluttershy and Shenran had returned from their honeymoon and the rest of the group was happy to have the yellow Pegasus back with the group. Inside the throne room, Spike was just snoring peacefully on his throne. Pinkie wasted no time bouncing over to her throne and taking a seat on it. She or any other pony hadn't even realized that the cutie mark on it began to start glowing as soon as she sat down it. Rainbow had just hovered over to her throne when Twilight and Mario approached.

"Let's go through this one more time," Twilight asked.

"Not again," Mario groaned and even Rainbow face-hoofed herself.

"We've been over it like a million times, Twilight!" Rainbow retorted annoyingly, "We found all seven keys, found all seven power hearts, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! End of story!"

"Yes, but why?" said Twilight.

"I mean, we know Tirek blew up our home and we needed a new one and such," said Mario, "but...well...even my wife would agree that a castle is a bit much for a replacement." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"I dunno, sugarcubes," said Applejack as she took a seat in her own throne, "Maybe it's just your new home and there ain't nothin' more to it than that."

"Easy for you to say," Mario muttered to Twilight, "We could _never_ call this castle _our_ home."

"Shh!" said Twilight, not wanting anypony to hear about their feelings of having a castle just yet.

"I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics," said Rarity as she took a seat in her own throne, "there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine!" Mario and Twilight just discreetly looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Mario may be a bit of fashionista like Rarity, but he wasn't seeing anything appealing about the castle decor at the moment.

"I agree with Twilight," said Fluttershy as she took a seat in her own throne, "And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie. Oh, and probably Spike." Spike just snored in reply.

"What about me?" Mario asked with a slightly whining tone since Fluttershy hadn't said his name.

"Well, what about you?" Fluttershy teased as Mario pouted as everypony minus Twilight snickered at him.

"By the way, where's Shenran?" said Twilight before adding with a smirk, "I thought your new husband would be with you." Fluttershy blushed. It was still a dream come true for the young Pegasus. She was now a married Pegasus and she was happily wed to the stallion of her dreams. Fluttershy just giggled happily as he cheeks stayed light pink.

"He's still unpacking his things back at the cottage," said Fluttershy, "Fortunately, most of his items weren't destroyed when Tirek blew up his house. He also wanted to spend some time knowing where everything is and getting to know every animal back at the cottage. He wants to come up with a routine so we can work together. Oh! My routine is going to be so much easier now that I have a big strong stallion helping me all the time."

"Ok, and what was I to you all these years?" Mario asked indignantly since he had been helping the yellow Pegasus with her animals before he ever introduced her to Shenran.

"My little annoying minion," Fluttershy replied smugly. Mario gave Fluttershy a raspberry, which she returned. Twilight just smiled and rolled her eyes at them before she started pacing around the center carpet.

"As Princess and my husband as Prince," said Twilight, "We've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria."

"And now we need to find and collect these as well," Mario pointed out as he made the golden flower appear before the group, which sparkled brightly before them. The six girls awed in amazement,

"What is that?" Applejack asked.

"It's beautiful," said Fluttershy.

"They are called Flower Sprites," Mario explained, "Apparently they are supposed to be sources of friendship magic. I got this one helping Mom with a personal friendship problem and wasn't expecting it to appear."

"Let me guess: we gotta collect seven of them and some sort of special power appears?" Rainbow asked.

"Not this time," said Mario, "There's no limit to how many Flower Sprites are out there. It could be just a few, or maybe even hundreds!"

"Hundreds?" Pinkie exclaimed, "You're gonna need a bigger saddle bag for them all." Mario resisted shooting the pink pony a glare since Pinkie had obviously forgotten that his magic saddle bag was bottomless.

"We'll worry about that later," said Mario, "For now we've got a castle mystery to solve."

"True. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville?" Twilight asked as she took a seat on her throne, "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think we're supposed to just sit in a castle all day, honey," said Mario as he took a seat on his throne, "I think the thrones are meant to provide us a place to discuss friendship problems when they occur, like a counsel of some sort." Just as the cutie mark on Mario's throne began to glow. Everypony else then noticed the cutie marks on their thrones were glowing as well. Then the cutie marks on each of their thrones shot out a beam of colored light that met at the center of the room. It was then the Flower Sprite popped out of Mario, hovered over to the center of the room to the star mark on the floor in the center of the room. The Flower Sprite then dived into the center star, making it glow and turn into a cluster of sparkle dust.

"Reacting to the Flower Spite, the door slowly opens," said Pinkie Pie dramatically.

"Pinkie that's a floor symbol not a door!" Mario retorted when the room started to rumble, "Oh come on! I don't want Pinkie to be right!" It was then fissures of crystal rock rose from the ground and all the fissures met at the center of the floor. Then the crystal constructed itself into what appeared to be... after a brilliant flash of light...

(Cue "The odyssey...err I mean...the Cutie Map has powered up!" fanfare)

A table with a map had appeared!

Spike was woken up by the bright light and blinked at what he saw. The rest of the Mane seven just stared at the table map in awe.

"Is that new?" Spike asked curiously, "I like it." Nopony replied.

Mario was just grateful it wasn't a door.

(Main theme)

"This is incredible!" said Spike as he walked across the table, "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!" Pinkie then stared at the map and noticed a familiar farm.

"Hi, Mom and Dad!" said Pinkie when Spike stomped his foot over the image, making Pinkie nearly cry. Before Mario could assure Pinkie that her parents were safe, he heard a familiar sound.

"I know that humming," said Mario to himself and turned to his wife, "Honey, open your wings!" Twilight gave Mario a funny look before opening her wings and saw that her cutie mark was glowing. Mario then lifted his wings to show his cutie mark was glowing as well. Then Pinkie saw her was glowing as well, followed by Fluttershy. As the rest noticed their own glowing cutie marks, images of all seven cutie marks floated into the air above the table. Mario and Twilight's cutie mark were close together while the other five ponies' cutie marks were rotating around them. The seven cutie marks floated across the map before they hovered over a particular area. It was then Twilight used her magic to pull Spike off the table map so she could get a better look.

"But if this is Ponyville," said Fluttershy as she pointed at the correct area of the map, "why are our cutie marks over there?"

"I don't know," said Twilight, "But it seems like the map wants us to find out. The tree, the chest, the castle, the Flower Sprite, and now the map. How can we _not_ follow it? Right honey?" Mario pondered for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Indeed," said Mario, "Looks like we're off to another journey across Equestria!"

"Y'know what?" said Rainbow as she hovered above the location, "There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along _that_ route. Count me in!"

"Aw, shoot, I reckon you're right," Applejack added.

"Well, I was planning on organizing my baking sheets," Pinkie pondered, "but okay!"

"Very well," said Rarity in agreement as she sighed to herself. Then Pinkie and Rarity stared at Fluttershy with smiles on her faces. Fluttershy tried to look away but turned to see Rainbow hovering and starting at her in the same manner. She was beginning to wish she had told Shenran to come with her after all.

"Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike," said Fluttershy firmly, "Besides, I don't want to be away from my new husband right now. I'm gonna miss him too much." Rainbow glared at her, but Fluttershy took no notice.

"Awesome!" said Spike, wearing a sports jersey, beverage hat, and a number one sports glove, "Me, Big Mac, and Shenran have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and...and trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball states..." Fluttershy winced. She didn't even know if Shenran was into hoofball or had hoofball trading cards. Actually, Shenran never said anything about meeting with Spike and Big Mac either. Fluttershy might have been suspicious, but Shenran wasn't the type of stallion to do anything behind her back. (At least she hoped he wouldn't). Plus she really wouldn't mind if he spent time with Spike and Big Mac anyway.

"O-o-on second thought," said Fluttershy sheepishly, "m-m-maybe I'd better go with them. In case they need me. Just let me say goodbye to my husband before we go okay?"

"Sure thing, Sis," said Mario as her appeared beside Rainbow.

"Look like it's time for a road trip," Twilight said as she stood next to her husband and the seven ponies made their way out of the castle.

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Mario, Pinkie, and Rainbow chanted as they walked.

"Cool it you three!" Applejack scolded as the three ponies gave her a raspberry.

"Well, suit yourself," said Spike as he walked forward a bit to watch the group leave, "But Big Mac's got a Hock Fetlock rookie card I plan to sweet-talk right into these hot little claws. And I hear Shenran's got shiny cards...and they will soon be my shiny cards..." Nopony was listening anymore.

Once Fluttershy had bid her husband goodbye, (and found out that Shenran knew nothing about hoofball or being invited to spend time with Spike and Big Mac), the Mane seven boarded the train and took a long ride to the end of the line. The Mane seven then made their way off the train as Twilight used her magic to examine the map with Mario standing right beside her. The two alicorns conferred with each other before they led the rest of the Mane seven on their way. They crossed a rope bridge and soon reached the top of a hill. Down below them was a small village containing a single street surrounded by identical houses and a single house as the right end of the street.

"That's it!" said Twilight, "That's the place on the map!"

"Indeed it is," Mario said in agreement.

"Right," said Rarity as she marched ahead, "Let's get down there and find the spa." Twilight quickly teleported in front of the marshmallow mare.

"Wait," said Twilight, "We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous."

"Yes!" said Rainbow with a hoof-pump but then blinked and glared at Mario, "Will you let go of my tail!"

"Sorry, just making sure you don't charge in there all gung ho and get yourself into trouble," said Mario before releasing her tail and walking up to Twilight and Applejack. It was then Pinkie got in front of Twilight, Applejack, and Mario with her fore-legs spread out.

"Stay behind me, everypony!" said Pinkie sternly, "I'm on it!"

"Careful, Pinkie!" said Applejack.

"Don't worry, Sis," said Mario, "I'll go with her. We've gotten good at tag-team recon." Pinkie and Mario shared a determined nod together as they both rolled down the hill. (Mario curled up into a ball and spin dashed while Pinkie just rolled down in a more unorthodox manner.) The two ponies then leaned their back against a rock. Pinkie quickly scoped the area before giving a wave of her fore-leg for the others to come. Pinkie the zoomed under a small rock and then ducked under another small rock. Mario then ducked behind some smaller rocks to hide and scope out the area. Then they both appeared from underneath a large rock. The rest of the group just watched from a short distance away as Pinkie waved at them to come.

"Pinkie we're losing it!" Mario cried out when the giant rock crashed on top of the two ponies. Pinkie had survived with some damage, but Mario came floating out from underneath the rock completely flattened.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as she landed softly on the ground beside the giant rock. Despite the large rock on top of her, Pinkie was able to move about with the rock on top of her as the rest of the Mane seven walked up to the pink pony as she peeked out from behind the giant rock. Fluttershy stayed behind for a moment and gave Mario a green and white mushroom to get him back into shape again. Once he had been revived and hugged Fluttershy thank you, Mario hovered behind Pinkie, put on some hi-tech goggles, and began to scan the village with them. Twilight and Applejack peeked out behind the rock beside Pinkie.

" _This_ is where the map sent us?" Rainbow retorted as she saw two ponies conversing with each other, "It looks like the most boring place in Equestria."

"You know what they say, Dashie," said Mario, "Never judge a village by what's going on at the surface."

"Who say's that?" Rainbow asked.

"Daring Do, book 9," said Mario. Rainbow looked baffled. She knew all the Daring Do quotes by heart. It blew her mind that she actually missed one.

"It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk," said Applejack as she saw an adult with a little filly walking side by side of each other.

"It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes," said Rarity.

"I agree," said Mario, "I'm all for uniformity and such, but the decor is certainly a bit on the plain side."

"I think it's lovely," said Fluttershy, "Shenran would have loved to have come with us to see this village."

"I don't like it," said Pinkie sternly as she narrowed her eyes and saw two more ponies talking to each other, "I don't like it one bit. I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right."

"I see your point, Pinks," said Mario, "They look a little...too happy..." Mario shuttered. Those smiles just gave him a bad case of the goosebumps.

"Forget the smiles," said Twilight, "Look at the cutie marks." The group noticed that all the ponies of the town had equal signs for cutie marks.

"Okay, _that's_ weird," said Rainbow.

"You can say that again," Mario remarked as the rest of the group had worried looks on their faces before they quickly ducked behind their rock.

"An entire village with the same cutie mark?" said Twilight, "How can that be?"

"It's quite a mystery, honey," said Mario, "A mystery we just might need to solve."

"I bet there's some sort of monster behind it," said Rainbow.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"'Cause fighting a horrible monster would be super-awesome!" Rainbow replied.

"Will you get your head out of the clouds?" Mario remarked, "we've got a real situation here!"

"Mario's right," said Applejack, "I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's going on."

"Sounds like a game plan to me, Sis," said Mario.

"Great idea, AJ," said Rainbow, "Let's go!" The three ponies headed toward the town before Twilight and the others followed, except for Pinkie, who was still glaring at the ponies.

"Those smiles are _bad news_ ," said Pinkie before she sank behind the rock and joined the group. The Mane seven casually walked into the town. The ponies then turned to give them rather large and very ominous smiles.

"Welcome," said a pony named Sunny Song.

"Welcome!" said a random Pegasus mare.

"Welcome!" said a random unicorn stallion.

"Welcome!" said a pony named Bacon Braids.

"Welcome!" said a second unicorn stallion.

"Welcome!" said a pony named Offbeat.

"Welcome," said a unicorn filly, a pony named Cotton Cloudy, another pony named Princess Erroria, and another pony named Ruby Pinch said all together. Despite all the warm greetings, the group had mostly weary looked on their faces except for Pinkie and Fluttershy. The former kept glaring while the latter was enjoying all the hospitality. Mario couldn't help but walk very close to his wife. All those smiles were making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Honey?" Mario said nervously.

"Yes dear?" Twilight asked, noticing how close Mario was to her.

"All those smiles are reminding me of that horror book you had me read not too long ago," Mario said timidly as he noticed some more smiling ponies.

"What book was that?" Twilight asked.

" _Invasion of the Pony Snatchers_ ," Mario said ominously. Twilight snorted and rolled her eyes. Mario then tilted her head.

"Wanna come with me to the park?" Mario asked, matching the smiles of the other ponies, as she got into her face.

"Yaaaah!" Twilight screamed before she bopped the top of his beret, which he had worn for the trip, with her fore-leg.

"OW!" Mario yelped as he rubbed his sore head, "At least you get what's got me so uneasy." Twilight just glared at her husband and said nothing.

"Mario, you're just being silly," said Fluttershy from above, "This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria!"

"Welcome!" said a pony named Night Glider who hovered in front of the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy giggled happily.

"Ugh, thanks a lot, _map_ ," Rainbow grumbled. It was then a stallion with a pale blue coat with a cerulean mane and tail appeared before them.

"Welcome!" said the pale blue stallion as he looked at Twilight and Mario, "Pardon my forwardness, but are you two alicorns?" Mario and Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"That there's the Prince and Princess of Friendship!" said Applejack.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place for _friendship_ ," said the pale blue stallion.

"You don't say..." said Mario skeptically.

"What brings you to town?" asked an all white stallion standing beside the pale blue one.

"We're not entirely sure," Twilight answered.

"I see," said the white stallion, "Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond, and this is Party Favor."

"Howdy, Double Diamond," said Applejack, "And this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Mario Star."

"And you all have your own unique cutie marks," said Double Diamond as he looked closer at Twilight and Pinkie's cutie marks. The latter took offense and used her tail to cover it.

"O-kay..." said Mario slowly, feeling a little uneasy about Double Diamond's interest in their cutie marks. He resisted the urge to cobber him for sticking his face into his wife's flank.

"If you don't mind, has there been any sort of...trouble here, lately?" Twilight asked.

"Trouble?" Double Diamond replied, "Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village."

"It's true. You'll see. Hm," Party Favor said in agreement. Mario looked at the two skeptically. There was no such thing as a village that was always 100% problem free. Unless they had something to hide...

"Hmm, very interesting," said Mario plainly.

"Perhaps you'd care to speak to our founder, Starlight Glimmer," said Double Diamond.

"After you," Mario replied politely as the two stallions lead the group to their founder's home.

"I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as _these_ ponies are," said Fluttershy happily.

"I've got my eye on them," said Pinkie, "Something's rotten in...whatever the name of this village is that we're in right now." The fact some of the smiling ponies were following them.

"I'm with Pinkie," said Mario, "Those smile doesn't feel friendly. They give me the creeps."

"The only creep I see right now is you," Fluttershy remarked with a teasing smirk.

"Be quiet!" Mario retorted sternly. It was then the two stallions appeared before the cottage that was placed between the two rows of houses and knocked on the door twice.

"Starlight, we have some new visitors," said Double Diamond before the door opened and the two stallions walked inside and the Mane seven followed them.

"Be ready to fight," said Rainbow to Applejack, "we don't know what's gonna come through that door." It was then the door opened and there before them was a pale lilac unicorn with a purple mane and tail that had sky blue highlights on it. She also had her bangs trimmed in a fashion similar to Twilight's bangs.

"Welcome!" said Starlight, "I'm so pleased to have you here." Rainbow just groaned to herself as Mario gave the blue Pegasus a discreet death glare.

"This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Mario Star," said Double Diamond. Twilight smiled sheepishly while Mario smiled more casually. Starlight looked at the two alicorns curiously before stepping forward.

"Forgive my bluntness," said Starlight, "but I'm assuming it's _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle and _Prince_ Mario Star? We don't get many alicorns around here."

"Yes, but "Twilight" is fine," said the purple pony, "and you can just call my husband "Mario"."

"So!" said Starlight, "How did you two hear of our little village?"

"It's kind of a long story," said Twilight, "Let's just say we found it on a map."

"Technically, it's a Tree-power heart-chest-castle-map!" said Pinkie as she got in front of Twilight and Mario before sinking off screen, giving Starlight the stink eye. Mario just gave the pink pony a stink eye of his own.

"Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you!" said Starlight, "We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience _true friendship_ for the first time." Applejack gave the lilac unicorn a skeptical look.

"Say what?" said Applejack.

"Oh, indeed," said Starlight Glimmer as she walked over to a crooked picture that had an equal sign on it and straightened the frame, "That's what's so unique about our village, you see. Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt." Mario took noticed that Starlight made a face before it quickly disappeared into a smile.

"Is that why you all have those cutie marks?" Twilight asked, pointing at Starlight's equal sign.

"Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village!" Starlight suggested.

"Uh oh," Mario whispered to the group, "I sense a song coming up!"

"Well, duh," said Pinkie as she showed him some sheets of paper, "It's in the script! After we meet Starlight Glimmer, she's breaks into a song! Seriously, I thought you understood the program by now, Mario. This is season five for pony's sake!" Mario just gave Pinkie a funny look and decided not to question _anything_ she had just said. It was then some marching drums could be heard.

"Heads high, ponies!" Starlight announced as she marched out of her cottage and several smiling ponies gathered around her, "Marching proud!" It was then some whistling was heard.

"All together now!" Starlight instructed as some ponies exited their home and followed her, "Every one of you! No pony left behind!"

[Starlight - she lead the march of the ponies, showing off a smile and then scoping the area before turning around.]

 _Life is so grand in Our Town  
We're always filled with cheer  
We never have to look around  
To know that we're all here_

[Citizens - the ponies began to march around the Mane seven, who looked rather uneasy at being surrounded as Pinkie and Mario looked at them skeptically. Starlight just had a smirk on her face and moved her head up and down as the other ponies sang.]

 _In Our town, In Our Town  
We don't have to wait  
To find out that our destiny  
Is just to emulate_

"Let's see those big, happy smiles!" said Starlight as she marched before some ponies, making them give even bigger smiles. As she sang, two smiles appeared side by side as they molded into an equal sign. Then four ponies with the equal cutie marks marched in sync and then smiled boldly.

 _Life is a smile in Our Town  
Our cutie mark's the same  
Because we do not separate  
Ourselves by more than name_

[Citizens - Two Pegasi got next to Rainbow as they sang, making the blue Pegasus feel uneasy. Then they brought Rainbow to the ground and walked away, leaving the blue Pegasus baffled and stunned.]

 _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We dare not compete  
Winning only breeds the worst  
Ego-filled conceit_

"You see?" said Starlight, startling Rainbow, "Now _every_ pony wins!" Rainbow looked very frazzled before she rushed over to Mario and held him for dear life. Mario held her protectively while looking at Starlight with a glare on his face.

[Starlight - She marched before some smiling ponies. Starlight then stood beside a smiling unicorn mare, braiding her mane with her magic, and then walked away.]

 _Life is a joy in Our Town  
We're all equal here  
No one is superior  
And no one shakes in fear_

[Citizens - The Mane seven watched as ponies marched past them heading to the left in sets of four. Twilight and Rarity looked at them uneasily. Pinkie and Mario glared at them. Pinkie then continued to give them the stink eye while Fluttershy was just smiling and watching the performance.]

 _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We work as a team  
You can't have a nightmare  
If you never dream_

[Starlight - She walked up to Fluttershy, then walked backward as she appeared between Pinkie and Fluttershy. She then smirked as she stood between Mario and Twilight and then looked into Twilight's eyes for a moment and held her chin. Mario rolled his eyes at Starlight. Then four mares started dancing but one pony was off routine. Then Starlight appeared and the mare corrected herself began to dance in sync with the others. Starlight then stood on her hind legs and threw her head back.]

 _Other ponies argue  
Do you ever wonder why?  
When you think your talent's special  
You don't see eye-to-eye_

 _There's just too many difference  
That lead to disarray  
But when you learn to act as one  
It's like a holiday_

[Citizens - As the ponies sang, the Mane seven stepped forward. Pinkie and Mario kept glaring. Twilight looked worriedly to Applejack and Rarity. Rainbow, now recovered, still looked a little disturbed. Fluttershy smiled and watched the performance. She was soon swaying her head and smiling cutely until Pinkie got in her face, giving the yellow Pegasus a death glare and shook her head. Fluttershy cowered down with large eyes until Pinkie looked away and Fluttershy backed up a bit as the others watched the performance. The villager ponies then circled around them again but they were separated in a special way so when they straightened out they looked like an equal sign from above. Starlight then stood between the two lines as the ponies stood in profile position to show off their equal signs. The view then zoomed out as several Pegasi hovered into the air, two Pegasi held a banner with the equal sign on it as the flew toward the foreground.]

 _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We don't complicate  
When you learn to simplify  
Life is oh, so great_

 _Join in our utopia  
Come out of the dark  
Banded by equality  
By our cutie mark! _

The song had barely finished when Rainbow burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" Rainbow chuckled as she showed off her cutie mark, "Give up our cutie marks? No way!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy scolded in her soft voice, "don't be so rude. I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice."

"Don't believe their _smiles_ , Fluttershy," said Pinkie sternly as she got into the yellow Pegasus's face.

"Need I repeat myself when I say those smiles are kind of creepy," said Mario as Fluttershy gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry," said Twilight as she walked forward with Mario standing beside her, "I guess we're just a little confused by all of this."

"We can understand the desire to want peace and tranquility amongst our fellow ponies and such," Mario added, "But is getting rid of your cutie mark really the best solution? I mean all the power to you if it has, but..." Mario was at a loss for words. Unlike Pinkie, he knew saying anything offensive could cause trouble. He feared what might happen if he told Starlight that he found the villager smiles creepy.

"We have no judgments here in our village," said Starlight as three ponies smiled and nodded in agreement, "Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Rainbow, "Is she for real?" Rainbow got a glare from both Twilight and Mario.

"When we were sent to this village," said Twilight as she and Mario walked away from Rainbow, "we assumed it was to help in some way. But, well, it doesn't seem like you need any help."

"At least it appears that way from the surface," Mario muttered quietly to himself.

"Have you considered perhaps that you that you might have been sent here so _we_ could _help_ you?" asked Starlight as she walked up to the royal couple, making them looked a little stunned.

"After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave," Starlight added smugly as she walked away a bit, leaving all but Mario with stunned looks on their faces.

"Interesting," said Mario suspiciously, sensing a hidden message behind the context of that statement.

"Why should you be any different?" Starlight continued as the group exchanged looks with each other, "But that is entirely _your_ choice." Starlight then walked past them.

"Please enjoy our little corner of Equestria," said Starlight with a smirk on her face, "We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well. Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they might need."

"Of course," said the white stallion as he stood before them with a large smile on his face.

"Thank for your hospitality, Starlight," said Mario politely. The lilac unicorn smiled then walked away.

"Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community," said Starlight to herself as she walked away, "When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess and prince gave up their cutie marks to joins us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish." A devious smile appeared on Starlight's face, but nopony saw it.

Meanwhile, the Mane seven continued to walk about the town. Yet their visit was still awkward since no matter where they went, they were bombarded with ponies giving over the top smiles at them.

"Welcome," said a third unicorn stallion.

"Welcome!" said a pony named Ivy Vine.

"Welcome!" said a pony named Sunny Song.

"A cutie mark is a representation of a pony's unique talents and skills," said Twilight to her husband.

"Indeed, I've worked far too hard on all my talents and skills to throw them all away like these ponies have," said Mario.

"The biggest question is," said Twilight, "How is it possible to-" Their train of thought was interrupted when Rarity gasped dramatically.

"What in the name of Equestria is _that_?!" Rarity exclaimed as she pointed at a collection of some ragged looking cloaks hanging on a rolling coat rack.

"Welcome!" said a stallion named Burlap, "Care to sample some local fashion? We've got cloaks this month!" He then flicked the side of his cloak and smiled widely.

"You call _that_ fashion?" Mario remarked quietly to avoid being heard. Rarity looked like she was going to be sick but quickly recomposed herself.

"Wha-Ooh, er, perhaps another time, good sir, thank you," said Rarity as she squatted low and walked away from the racks backward. Twilight and Mario smiled sheepishly as they walked away. Rarity didn't stop walking backward until she, Twilight, and Mario rejoined the rest of the group at a nearby table.

"No wonder nopony's wearing anything!" Rarity whispered to Applejack.

"Really, girls!" said Fluttershy sternly in a hushed tone, "They may do things a bit differently then we're used to, but there's no reason to be rude."

"Flutters does have a point," said Mario wearily, "in spite everypony's all..." He then spoke in a ominous but raspy voice, "I'm watching you my little ponies...always watching..." Mario then sank below the table as Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight just rolled their eyes at him.

"No, the reason to be _rude_ is that they all keep staring at us," said Rainbow as several ponies kept looking at them with their over the top smiles. Mario shuttered nervously.

"Sensing a disturbance in the Force, young Jedi?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. Mario glared, not liking that Rainbow would poke fun at his love for the Pony Wars books.

"I honestly do," said Mario, "I've got a bad feeling about all this equality stuff and giving up your cutie marks. And all those smiles and stares are scaring me." Mario whimpered, which earn him a sympathetic smile and hug from Rarity.

"Need something?" Double Diamond called out from a table on the other side of the street.

"Uh, no! We're good!" said Twilight with a nervous smile on her face before speaking to the others in a hushed tone, "Fluttershy's right. If we're going to get the bottom of why the map sent us here, we'll need the help of these ponies." As Twilight was speaking, a pale skinned unicorn mare with grayish purple mane tied up in a bun appeared at the table with an over the top smile and wearing one of the ragged cloaks around her neck.

"Oh, um, girls..." Mario tried to say to let the others know of the mare's presence.

"I think we ran off to the end of Equestria before we even knew what that map was!" Applejack retorted and tapped her fore-hoof on the table.

"If we were sitting at the end of Equestria," said Pinkie, "We'd be sitting on a big "A". Get it?" Pinkie giggled to herself. Mario wanted to do a comedic plop, but he didn't want to startle the mare that had unintentionally had become part of the conversation.

"Oh, please, Miss Pie!" said Rarity indignantly, "this is hardly the time for jokes! We've come all this way and for what?" The mare looked a little uncomfortable and walked away. Mario watched her walk away and stood between Applejack and Fluttershy.

"I don't think this trip was all for nothing," said Mario, "That map was powered by the Flower Sprite, which is an extension of the magic that comes from the Tree of Harmony and the Seven Power Hearts. I don't think it would steer us wrong."

"Maybe you're right," said Twilight in a quiet tone, "But we're here now, and it sure feels like something's wrong."

"That and two bits'll get you a cup of cider," said Applejack indignantly.

"Which is why I'm glad I know the recipe by heart," said Mario, "I can craft the stuff for free all by myself. Cider just for me and the cutie sitting beside me." That comment got a kiss from Twilight. Rainbow gasped.

"You know how to make cider on your own?" said Rainbow, "that means you've been drinking cider all this time and you never shared it with me?" Rainbow looked ready to cry as Mario groaned and face-hoofed himself.

"Me and my big mouth," Mario remarked.

"We all knew your mouth was big," Fluttershy remarked.

"Alright, enough with the sass already, Flutters, seesh," Mario retorted.

"But it's my job as your little sister to be sassy," said Fluttershy, "Applejack even told me so." Applejack chuckled as Mario gave the two mares a death glare.

"Is this a bad time?" the mare finally asked.

"We shouldn't be bickering like this in front of our new friends," said Fluttershy sternly, leaving the mare unheard, "Really, Applejack, you're almost as bad as Rainbow Dash!"

"Don't drag me into this!" Rainbow snapped as she got into the yellow Pegasus's face, making Fluttershy wince and lean away. The other ponies were now staring at the group. Fluttershy was wishing once again that she had asked Shenran to come with her. At least he could keep Rainbow out of her face.

"Is your friendship ending?" asked the mare as she stood beside Rarity.

"Are you _crazy_?!" said Pinkie as she got into the mare's and Rarity's face, making them both wince and lean away, "We'd never let a disagreement get in the way of _food_!"

"Don't you mean our friendship?" Mario pointed out.

"Same thing," said Pinkie, making Mario roll his eyes.

"O-kay, well, my name is Sugar Belle," said the mare as she used her magic to hold up an order pad, "What can I bring you? We have...muffins..." The other ponies waited but it seemed as if muffins was the only thing being offered on the menu. Applejack and Rarity share looks with each other, followed by Fluttershy and Rainbow, then Twilight and Mario exchanged their own awkward looks with each other.

"Then I guess we'll take seven muffins!" said Twilight.

"Make that twelve!" Pinkie shouted as Sugar Belle walked away, earning a glare from the royal couple, "What? I'm hungry!"

"Come on guys," said Twilight quietly as Pinkie leaned forward on the table, "We've got to stick together. It doesn't matter what happened before, we're here now."

"And I think we can all agree that our work here in this town ain't finished yet," said Mario in the same tone.

"I guess you're both right," Applejack conceded, "And the sooner we figure out why, the sooner we can go home."

"I hear ya Little Sister," said Mario in agreement. As they shared a hoof-bump, a plate of plain looking muffins appeared on the table.

"Forgive me for overhearing," said Sugar Belle, "but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it seems like you're...agreeing."

"How...observant..." Mario said slowly as the others, minus Fluttershy, gave Sugar Belle skeptical looks.

"Uh-huh..." said Applejack with her fore-legs crossed.

"Well, you had such differing opinions - and cutie marks," said Sugar Belle.

"Again with the cutie marks..." Mario muttered to himself.

"We have differing opinions all the time, darling," Rarity replied.

"But you look like you're friends," Sugar Belle pointed out.

"We _are_ friends," said Twilight, "Well, Mario and I are married of course, but that is just another type of friendship." Mario nodded in agreement, "A simple disagreement wouldn't change that. I mean married couples have disagreements all the time and our love for each other comes out stronger than ever." Twilight was unaware that Double Diamond, despite appearing to be reading, was listening to the conversation attentively. He and Sugar Belle exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding," said Sugar Belle sheepishly before saying bluntly, "Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery." The rest of the group just looked at her blankly as Pinkie tried eating a muffin.

"So...why aren't you bitter and..." Sugar Belle was then interrupted and looked back before noticing that Pinkie had choked on a muffin.

"Bleh!" said Pinkie before getting glares from everypony else, "Mmmm...good..."

"It's all right," said Sugar Belle kindly, "I know I'm not a very good baker. At least, I know I'm not any better than anypony else in the village." Sugar Belle nervously bit her lip and noticed that Double Diamond was giving her a dirty look. Mario took notice of the exchange between the two ponies.

"Well, I..." Sugar Belle stuttered, "hope you enjoy our little village!" She then quickly headed inside as Pinkie spluttered and wiped off the crumbs of the bad muffin from her tongue. Sugar Belle then reappeared and rushed between Twilight and Pinkie.

"Come inside before you go!" said Sugar Belle, "Meet me downstairs!" Sugar Belle than gave Double Diamond a huge smile before she zoomed back inside. Mario hummed as he rubbed his chin with his fore-hoof.

"Okay, _that_ was weird," said Rainbow.

"Let's all sit here and eat these muffins and act normal," said Twilight as she and Mario picked up a muffin with their magic, "I think we're being watched." Twilight and Mario discreetly turned to see several villagers were giving them over the top smiles.

"You think?" said Rainbow.

"No, not like that," Twilight quietly, "I mean somepony here doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle." She tilted her head to the side where Double Diamond was just eating a muffin.

"It's clear as day that conversations with us might be limited out here," said Mario, "especially if they think we're a threat to their way of life." Applejack pondered as the others remained silent for a moment.

"I got an idea," said Applejack, "but you gotta eat all of them muffins, Pinkie Pie."

"Me?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she pulled on her mane, "Why me?!"

"You got a stronger stomach than any of us," said Applejack, "and that filly in there might be our best chance at findin' out what the hay is goin' on round here." Pinkie looked at the pile of muffins dreadfully.

"What can't Mario do it?" Pinkie whined, pointing a fore-hoof at the alicorn stallion.

"Here," said Mario as he grabbed a muffin, "Let me see how bad these are." Mario only took one bite before his eyes budged out and whimpered loudly before he turned to the side and spat the bite out.

"Sorry, Pinks, but there is _no way_ I can eat all _those_ muffins," said Mario wearily. Pinkie cringed before she got to work. By the time she had finished, she wasn't looking too well as she forced down the last muffin and cleaned the plate.

"I can't believe you ate _all_ our muffins, Pinkie Pie," said Applejack with an over the top voice as the others minus Pinkie had over the top grins on their faces, "We'd best go inside and get some more!" The Mane seven quickly got up from their table and made their way inside Sugar Belle's house.

"Nice work, Pinkie," Twilight told the pink pony as they made their way downstairs. Pinkie, her stomach now having visible bulge, honked and thumped as she bounced down the stairs behind the rest of the group.

"I've accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that..." Pinkie groaned.

"Here Pinks, this will help you feel better," said Mario as he reached into his saddle bag and fed Pinkie a refreshing herb.

"Mmmm, minty," said Pinkie with a sigh of relief as her stomach felt better, "Thanks Big Brother." Mario smiled in reply.

"Hello? Sugar Belle?" Twilight called out as the rest of the Mane seven looked about the room.

"I think this could be a trap," said Mario nervously.

"Thank for you coming!" said Sugar Belle as she appeared with an over the top smile on her face.

"So nopony could see what's about to happen," said Sugar Belle with a smirk that was borderline devious. The Mane seven flinched when they saw Party Favor and Night Glider appeared with creepy looking smiles approached them with Sugar Belle.

"I knew it!" Mario exclaimed fearfully as he cowered behind his wife, "It's a trap!" The Mane seven took a few steps back when Twilight ready her horn on defense.

"Are you and Mario really the Princess and Prince of friendship?" Party Favor asked getting into Twilight's face.

"Do you both know Princess Celestia?" Night Glider asked as she stuck her face into Mario's. Both alicorns looked a little uneasy.

"I _love_ your cutie mark," said Sugar Belle as she grabbed Pinkie's back end, startling the pink pony.

"How can you be friends with different cutie marks?" Night Glider asked as she hovered before Rarity and Fluttershy before landing, "Don't you end up hating each other?"

"What is it with cutie marks being a bad thing for friendship?" Mario asked but nopony answered him.

"Oh, look at this one!" said Sugar Belle as she looked as Fluttershy's cutie mark, startling the yellow Pegasus, "This one is great too! I'd love to have my special talent back for even just for a day! Make something besides those disgusting muffins..."

"So what's stopping you?" Rainbow asked, "Go get your cutie marks back."

"Daydreaming is one thing," said Party Favor, "but you mean actually having it put back on?" He, along with Night Glider and Sugar Belle, winced, "That seems extreme." Rainbow was most annoyed.

"I'm not sure Starlight would like that," said Sugar Belle, "She wants us all be happy in our sameness."

"So...Starlight doesn't like it when ponies miss or want their cutie marks again?" said Mario, "That's...an interesting fact to know."

"How do you take somepony's cutie mark anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! Good question honey," said Mario.

"The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience!" Night Glider explained, "Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these." She, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle turned to their side to show their equal signs.

"Staff of Sameness huh?" said Mario to himself quietly, "Never heard of such a spell. Nevertheless...the fact a pony could uncover such a spell is...frightening..." Mario winced.

"But nopony should keep you from your cutie marks," said Twilight, "It represents such an essential part of who you are." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Oh, we're not kept from them," said Night Glider, "They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them anytime we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents." Twilight and Mario narrowed their eyes as they exchange looks with each other. They could both agree that something about this cutie mark removal didn't sound right at all. Nor did the idea that a life with your special talents meant living in misery.

"Can we visit the cave?" Twilight asked with a smirk on her face. It wasn't long before they got their answer. Later that day, Starlight was leading the Mane seven toward the cave.

"I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault," said Starlight to the others, "We hope someday everypony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have their cutie marks removed too, and our message of perfectly equal friendship can finally be spread across the land." While the Mane seven listened, Mario and Pinkie were inwardly rolling her eyes.

"This must be the reason we're here," Twilight whispered to the others while Starlight continued talking.

""Pilgrimaging"?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"No," said Twilight firmly, "helping those ponies get their cutie marks back."

"Agreed," said Mario.

"Oh, are you sure, Twilight and Mario," said Fluttershy, "Maybe they missed them a little, but even they didn't seem all that unhappy."

"Open your eyes, Sis," said Mario, "the smiles on those ponies aren't genuine. They look forced. Plus I can't accept the idea that _any_ pony would be willing to give up their cutie mark by their own decision."

"You have no proof it was against their will, Big brother," Fluttershy protested, "even Shenran would call you out on that."

"True," said Mario, "They might not have been _forced_ , but there is another way to convince a pony do you bidding. That is trough trickery and deception. And that Starlight feels like a prime suspect."

"Are you suggesting that maybe Starlight tricked them into giving up their cutie marks?" Applejack suggested.

"From what we've heard," said Mario, "Starlight is looking like the guilty party. Just the way she talks and interacts with other ponies is very suspicious."

"Mario does have a point," said Twilight as she looked at the overly happy Double Diamond and then at Starlight, "why did they want to meet us in secret? And why did they ask us not to tell Starlight who told us about the vault? Something's not right."

"Just going to this cave doesn't feel right," said Mario. It was then the group approached the entrance to a large cave.

"Just through here!" Starlight announced as she walked inside the cave. Mario glared at the cave suspiciously.

"This has got trap written all over it," said Mario.

"Well, lucky for us, we're super good at springing out of them," Rainbow bragged as the rest of the group followed Starlight inside.

"You're recklessness continues to amaze me, Dashie," said Mario, "Hey!" Mario then was startled when he saw Double Diamond snatch her magic saddle bags.

"You won't be needing that in there," said Double Diamond in a very creepy tone. Mario wanted to protest, but decided to keep cool. He had plenty of defensive tricks up his sleeve without his saddle bags.

"Very well," said Mario slowly as he followed the group inside the cave.

"Behold!" said Starlight proudly, "Our cutie mark vault." Twilight and Mario's jaw hit the floor as they looked what appeared to be just that. A tall, glowing locker filled with cutie marks from top to bottom! Though Mario took notice that some spaces were empty.

"I've never seen anything like it!" said Twilight.

"Who knew cutie marks could be stored away like this?" Mario remarked, feeling more and more uneasy, "it's like the bank of cutie marks or something."

"And here is the Staff of Sameness," said Starlight as she walked over to a stone like staff that looked like a two-pronged fork and showed it to the Mane seven, "It was one of the great Mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items." Twilight and Mario exchanged stern looks at each other as the rest of the Mane seven started at the artifact in awe.

"We are incredibly fortunate to have it here," Starlight continued, "This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks!" She then paused for dramatic effect. "I'm curious - how did the subject of the vault come up?" Twilight and Mario glared at her sternly. They could tell Starlight's tone was anything but innocent.

"Oh, some ponies were telling us how much they missed their cutie marks, and-"

"Pinkie!" Twilight and Mario said sternly.

"Oops... " said Pinkie, covering her mouth and backing away once she realized her mistake. Starlight gasped.

"Were they?" said Starlight as she twirled the staff and had a rather devious smirk on her face, "Well, it seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking, don't you?" She gave them all a glare, leaving Rarity and Fluttershy baffled. Twilight and Mario continued to stare her down.

"I didn't know missing your cutie mark was a crime," Mario remarked, "In fact, as I recall, all your villagers did chose to have them removed by _choice_. Didn't they?" Starlight glared and said nothing. Rarity could feel the tension in the air and chuckled nervously.

"Well, w-we certainly didn't intend to cause an disruptions to your charming little-" Rarity tried to explain, but was cut off when Starlight got into her face.

"Good," Starlight replied sinisterly, "Let's just make sure of that, shall we?" Rarity backed away nervously until she bumped into Double Diamond. Then several more ponies with over the top smiled surrounded the Mane seven.

"It's a trap!" Twilight shouted.

"I knew it!" said Mario before trying a diplomatic approach, "Listen Starlight. We don't mean to cause you or your village any trouble. Just let us go and we'll leave your village in peace!"

"I'm afraid that's no longer an option," said Starlight. Mario glared.

"If you lay one fore-hoof or magic blast on my family..." Mario warned.

"Oh, please," said Starlight dismissively, "You think you're so special because your cutie mark means you can do just about anything! Well, here's some cold hard facts for you Mario! Without your cutie mark, _you. are. nothing._ " Mario growled fiercely and charged at her.

"Mario, no!" Twilight shouted. But then Starlight used the Staff of Sameness, which encased Mario in a its magic glow, Mario struggled to break free when suddenly, like a sticker, he could feel the magic peeling off his cutie mark.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mario screamed in anguish, but it was no use. His cutie mark was removed and captured between the two prongs of the staff as Mario plopped to the floor. His flank now donning an equal sign and his entire mane, tail, and fur colored grayed out slightly. Starlight then tossed it into the vault. The others gasped as Twilight lit up her horn and took to the air to attack, but then Starlight fired the Staff of Sameness at her, which actually managed to immobilize her. Twilight groaned painfully as the magic peeled off her cutie mark as well. Starlight smirked in triumph as she tossed Twilight's cutie mark into the vault. Once the cutie marks were sealed in, an equal sign appeared on Twilight's flank, dimming her mane, tail, and fur coloring, before she plopped to the floor unconscious. Starlight then fired the staff at the rest of the Mane seven, who groaned painfully as their cutie marks were peeled off one by one and stored into the vault. Unlike Twilight and Mario, they managed to remain conscious, but they all had sad looks on their faces as they saw the equal signs appear on their flanks.

"Aw, I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today," said Starlight in a very condescending tone, "You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing." By now Twilight and Mario had recovered and was standing with the rest of the group. Mario panted heavily at her.

"Give them back!" Twilight demanded as the rest of the Mane seven glared at Starlight.

"Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us!" said Starlight as she walked away and then looked back at them, "And we'll teach you just how much better life can be _without your cutie marks_!" The other ponies surrounded the Mane seven into two perfect rows, the ironically resembled an equal sign. Mario seethed with fury.

" _Over_ _my_ _dead_ _flank_!" Mario screamed and charged at Starlight once more.

POW!

One swipe of the fore-leg was enough to send Mario flying back at toward the rest of the Mane seven now that his natural strength and agility were gone. Mario groaned as Starlight stood over him.

"You might have been a problem before," said Starlight deviously as she literally looked down on him, "But not anymore! Face it Mario! Without your cutie mark, _you're nothing_. And that's all you'll ever be!" Mario gritted his teeth at her, but hot tears were now streaming down his face as he looked away from her.

While he tried not to show it, but he was actually starting to believe what she said was true.

After all, all his abilities and talents were gone...

 **Things have gotten pretty tense. I hope my writing quality is still good since I've gone back to using Letupita720HD for my notes until Netflix gets its act together. But all I can say is that Starlight sure didn't have a problem striking Mario below the belt. Plus Mario had far more to lose getting his cutie mark taken away.**

 **Kudos if you caught the Super Mario 64 joke.**

 **And if anypony asks why Shenran wasn't part of the adventure? Simple. He's not an element bearer, but that doesn't mean he won't be part of the adventures in the future.**

 **How will our Mane seven cope now that their trapped and without their cutie marks?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	98. The Cutie Map part 2

The Cutie Map Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 502: My friends and I are living proof that we don't need our cutie marks to feel special or stand up for what is right..._

(I repeat for those who skip chapters. I don't do the "previously on My Little Pony" segments.)

(Main Theme)

Back in Starlight's village, the Mane seven had been imprisoned against their will inside one of the houses. Starlight had set up this particular house for...converting non-believers to the cause by wearing them down. Starlight has also recorded a little voiceover that played continuously inside the room.

" _Free yourself from your cutie mark_ ," said the speaker set up high above the room, " _Choose equality as your special talent_." Meanwhile, Rainbow was trying to press against the door in a feeble attempt to open it and escape.

" _Difference is frustration_ ," the speaker continued, " _To excel is to fail_." Rainbow grunted angrily before she slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" said Pinkie as she showed them a book that had nothing but black equal signs inside pretty much every single page.

" _Be your best by never being your best_ ," said the speaker.

"Ugh, we've gotta find a way out of here!" said Twilight as she and Applejack paced about the small room, "I can't take much more of that voice!"

"I don't think Mario can either," said Rainbow as he pointed to a corner where Mario lay on his stomach with his face planted into the floor with his back against them all.

"The poor darling hasn't said a word since we got locked up in here," said Rarity sadly.

"Can you blame him?" Pinkie remarked, "Starlight really hit Mario where it hurts! And I'm not talking about getting slugged in the face!" Twilight then slowly approached her motionless husband.

"Mario," Twilight said gently and lightly nudged his shoulder with a fore-hoof, "honey, are you okay?"

" _GONE!_ " Mario shouted overdramatically and in a very dorky but broken tone as he sat up, making Twilight jump back in fright, "It's all _gone_! Oh, it's gone! Bye-bye! Woo! See ya! Heh..." Mario looked at the six girls with wide eyes and a smile of a pony who was on the brink of completely losing his mind.

"Oh sweet Celestia," said Applejack worriedly as the others cringed.

"One minute your defending all of Equestria," Mario continued and then stamped a hoof firmly and then raised his voice a bit, "then _suddenly_ you find yourself wasting away and dealing with..." Mario then grabbed two books.

"The great Princess Celestia," Mario said in a deep voice before whispering in a falsetto, "and her little sister!" Mario then chuckled in a broken manner before face-planting the floor once more. The six girls were left speechless for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

"O-kay...well...I think you've done enough reading for today," said Twilight gently as she pushed the two books aside with her fore-hoof and helped her husband back to her fore-hooves, "Let's just have you come sit over here and..."

"Don't _you GET IT_!" Mario snapped as he pulled away from Twilight and pointed to his so called cutie mark, " _You see THE FLANK?!_ I'm just an _...Equal! BA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " Mario just continued to wobble his head about and laughed like a lunatic.

" _Snap out of it Mario!_ " Twilight yelled sternly before removing his beret.

SQUEE!

Yes, ladies and gentlecolts, Mario's head squeaked when Twilight smacked it hard with a fore-leg and put his beret back on.

"I'm, I'm, I'm...I'm sorry," said Mario, now sounding normal as he shook his head a bit, "You're right I'm just a little depressed that's all...I...I can get through this." Mario walked off about two steps before he couldn't take another step forward and his face scrunched up.

" _Oh, I'm a sham!_ " Mario shouted as he slumped to his hind knees and then babbled in his broken voice and started to cry, " _Look at me! I probably can't even fly out of a window! (sob). The mane looks good? Tell me my mane looks good! The beret is a bit iconic..._ " The rest of Mario's dialogue made no sense as he sobbed and babbled utter nonsense. The rest of the Mane seven just looked at Mario with disturbed and worried looks on their faces. The sight was too much for Rarity's heart and she, too, started to cry.

"Oh, this is horrible!" Rarity sobbed quietly as Fluttershy walked up to her.

"There, there, Rarity..." said Fluttershy gently as she patted the marshmallow mares back, "It's not so bad..."

"Yes, it is!" Rarity retorted as she pointed to some gray and poor quality drapes by a window, "Look at those drapes! I have no idea if they're tacky or not!"

"Well, I think they're nice," said Fluttershy plainly. Rarity's equal mark then pulsed, which made her whimper and her tears fell a little faster.

"So do it!" Rarity bawled. Now crying as heavily as Mario was. Yet neither pony bothered to comfort each other. Fluttershy just backed away nervously until she noticed a magenta bird nearby.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Fluttershy as she walked up to the bird, "Can you help us, little birdie?" The bird tweeted in reply and Fluttershy's equal sign pulsed making her give the bird a puzzled look for a moment.

"Go on, now!" Fluttershy said confidently, "Fly away and get us help!" The bird just tilted his head and tweeted again.

"Oh, even tweets don't make sense any more!" Fluttershy said sadly as the bird flew away. Rainbow just slumped against the door sadly until she heard Applejack charging for the door and hovered out of the way as Applejack tried to do a hard buck to the door. But the magic of the equal cutie mark had weakened her natural Earth Pony strength and caused the orange mare to fall onto her stomach.

"This door's shut tighter than a...summer of..." Applejack stuttered as her equal sign pulsed as Rainbow hovered behind her, "uh, piglets in..." Applejack swiped a fore-hoof sideways, "...shoot! I can't even make countryisms no more!"

"I don't know! Maybe it'll be super fun to be all the same!" said Pinkie cheerfully until her equal sign pulsed and she said rather bluntly, "Sort of. More pleasant than fun, I guess..." Pinkie just turned away and sat down quietly to keep reading.

"Something odd about that staff," said Twilight as she walked past Rarity, who was sitting on the floor next to Mario, who had gone back to just laying on his stomach and his face on the floor, "I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have, but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had _eight_ magical items, not nine. And I don't remember any of them. What about you honey?"

"I don't know," Mario said in a dorky voice as he lifted his head, "Me not know anything! Isn't it obvious? Our efforts are _wasted_! Our talents _wasted_! _Years of Magical School TRAINING WASTED!_ " Mario went back to crying heavily as Rarity sadly patted his back sympathetically.

"Well, it look like you'll have plenty of time to try to think about it," said Applejack to Twilight as she lay on the floor on her back and put her stenson hat over her face. Everypony else had pretty much taken to the outer edges of the room.

" _...Choose equality as your special talent,_ " the Speaker continued, " _Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're better than your friends..._ " As the speaker continued its endless speech, the Mane seven started shuffling about the room. It was clear as day that the girls were all feeling bored. Twilight continued to pace about. Pinkie kept reading the books. Rainbow sat around looking bored. Mario just sat quietly on his stomach for a bit. Then he opened his wings and made sounds like he was airplane before crashing landing face first and doing a loud raspberry. Twilight just sighed to herself. Later on, Applejack was just playing around with her stenson hat. Eventually, Twilight's pacing got more determined as her face showed that she was putting all her energy trying to focus and tune out Starlight's endless speech. Until...

" _This is the lecture that never ends!_ " Mario began to sing with wide eyes and goofy smile on his face as he lay on his back, " _And it goes on and on my friends! Somepony started singing it no knowing what it was..._ "

"CAN IT!" Twilight screamed, her patience at its limit. Mario sniffled sadly before turning away.

"Can't even sing anymore either..." Mario whimpered as he curled into a little ball. Twilight snorted and got back to her concentration. By nightfall, everypony was fast asleep as Twilight sat in the middle of the room, still trying to think. By the time, the sun had risen in the sky, Twilight had her fore-hooves over her head, then was grinding her teeth, and just when she felt like a bad headache was coming on...

"I've got it!" Twilight exclaimed, making everypony around her wake up and shouted exclamations of surprise.

"GAH!" Mario yelped as he sat up with a start, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! NOW IS THE TIME TO PANIC! QUICK! MARES AND PEANUT BUTTER FIRST!" Mario then tumbled into his back and passed out. Twilight and the others just blinked.

"Wow, and I thought I was random," said Pinkie bluntly. Twilight just rolled her eyes before she got back to her train of thought.

"I know how we can get out!" said Twilight. Rainbow sighed sadly.

"Forget it, Twilight," said Rainbow as Applejack stood up, "This door's not opening."

"And I'm afraid the windows are much too small for escape," Rarity added.

"No, it's cause I'm fat!" Mario remarked before saying sternly, "I like... _cupcakes_! Okay! _Okay?!_ "

"Mario, please..." Rarity said gently, but then Mario sat down and started batting his lips. Rarity was at a loss for words.

"But there is a third way," said Twilight, getting the subject back on track.

"Of course!" said Pinkie eagerly as she stood amongst a giant pile of books with equal marks inside of the pages, "Eventually the wind and the weather will wear down the walls until they start to crumble! Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form and we can just walk out! It's the perfect plan!" Pinkie's equal sign pulsed, nuking her cheery demeanor.

"I guess," said Pinkie drearily.

"We don't actually have to escape," said Twilight with a sly smirk on her face, "They'll just let us out when they think we've accepted their philosophy!"

"But they're never gonna believe we switched over in just one night," Applejack pointed out.

"There's one of us they might believe," said Twilight as she looked over to...Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus turned to see everypony looking at her. Twilight had a devious smirk on her face.

"Hehhhh-uuuuuuuugh?" Mario grunted cluelessly as he looked at Fluttershy with a goofy looking face. The others gave Fluttershy smiled, especially Pinkie who stuck her face in front of everypony else and smiled widely.

"Oh! Me?!" Fluttershy spluttered, making her wings open in surprise.

"You've been saying how great this place is since we got here!" Rainbow retorted sternly.

"But that's because everypony's so nice and their village is so pretty and, and..." Fluttershy protested and began to see why the others picked her. She lowered her head in defeat, "Oh, you're right. They probably _would_ believe me. I hate to lie to them. They've been so welcoming and friendly...aside from locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things that make us special..."

"I used to be special!" Mario retorted in his broken tone and wide eyes, "But not anymore! I'm just an equal! I'm _nothing_! NOTHING!" Mario then plopped into his back with his legs spread out and his tongue sticking out from the side. Fluttershy just blinked before a stern look crossed her face. She couldn't stand seeing Mario falling apart anymore.

"Okay," said Fluttershy, "I'll do it!"

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered and jumped into the air. Then her equal cutie mark neutralized her again, "I mean, cool."

"But what do I do once I'm out?" Fluttershy asked as she walked up to Twilight.

"You gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back," Twilight told Fluttershy. Fluttershy gulped nervously when Twilight pulled her aside.

"Also," said Twilight, "I need you to take Mario with you." The two mares turned to see Mario holding his hind legs with his fore-legs.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout..." Mario sing sang with a squeaky tone to himself as he rocked back and forth.

"I hate to see him acting like this..." Fluttershy told Twilight as they both turned away, "But why do I need to..."

"I don't know how to help him," said Twilight sadly, "Starlight really hurt him emotionally and if there's anypony who understands being emotionally scarred it's you. All I could do was smack his head and that only made him feel worse! I think you have a better chance of snapping him out of it than me." Fluttershy wasn't too sure about it until she saw that Twilight began to cry.

"Please help my husband," Twilight pleaded desperately as her tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't know what to do and his behavior is scaring me." Fluttershy started for a moment, then turned to see Mario was still rocking back and forth and humming to himself slightly off key. She gave Twilight a firm nod. Twilight gave Fluttershy a hug when they heard the screeching of the loudspeaker above them.

"Oh, good morning!" said Starlight from the loudspeaker. Then the door opened to show the lilac unicorn herself with her over the top smile on her face.

"I trust you had a pleasant night?" Starlight asked in a tone that was anything but sweet.

"Not really," Twilight remarked, "look what you did to my husband!" Mario stood beside her laughing in spurts while smiling like a pony who had gone completely insane. Starlight just smirked and said nothing.

"This way, please," said Starlight as she exited the room, "There are some _friends_ who'd like to see you." All but Mario glared, but then the six girls shared smiles with each other as Mario giggled like an airhead until Pinkie put a fore-hoof to his mouth to make him stop.

"Gather around, friends, gather round!" said Starlight as the other villagers arrived before the Mane seven, "We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us! There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks or the talents that come with them." All the girls but Fluttershy glared. Mario was just battling his lips again.

"Just look at this pathetic fool," said Starlight as she started to showcase Mario. He just sat there with a goody face and tongue sticking out from the side, "This is what happens when you become too dependent on your cutie marks. You get reduced to big heap of worthlessness and madness. Again I say to you, just like this poor, pathetic soul." The rest of the Mane seven glared at her bitterly for openly degrading Mario like that.

"We have a welcome ceremony for new friends!" said Double Diamond as the rest of the villagers stared at them with their over the top smiles, "The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage-"

"Not interested!" Rainbow interrupted sternly as Pinkie and Applejack gave the villagers stern looks, "You may have them now, but we're going to get our cutie marks back!"

"Y'all don't understand, do ya?" Applejack added, "You can't force nopony to be friends! It don't work like that!"

"And we'd appreciate it if you'd stop mocking Mario!" Pinkie added.

"Is it my fault his obsession for cutie marks made him a loser?" Starlight asked innocently.

"I'm just a... _loser_!" Mario retorted in his broken tone and started laughing again before face-planting the dirt.

"See? I'm only speaking the truth," Starlight remarked smugly. Twilight groaned and face-hoofed herself.

"Please, join us!" a pony named Sunny Song asked.

"We love new friends!" a pony named Rosemary added.

"It's all right, everypony," said Starlight as she turned to face the other villagers, "This is perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't...quite seen the light yet."

"You call what happened to Mario _part of the equalization process_?!" Twilight exclaimed in disbelief. Starlight just shrugged her shoulders arrogantly.

"We'll try again tomorrow once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy!" Starlight told the villagers and then faced the Mane seven. They were quickly ushered, or rather "welcomed" back into their little prison hold. Mario tried to bounce inside Pinkie Pie style and smacked into a wall, leaving him dizzy. Twilight then stopped moving and exchange a look with Fluttershy.

"My brother and I would like to join!" Fluttershy blurted out and then covered her mouth in shock. The other villagers looked stunned and then chattered excitedly. Starlight seemed rather pleased...until something clicked in her head.

"Wait...Mario is your brother?" Starlight asked. Fluttershy cringed a bit before coming up with a quick cover up.

"Why yes he is," said Fluttershy, "He used to be a Pegasus before turned into an alicorn." She then walked over to the still woozy Mario, "As you said, he's suffering side effects from the equalization process. I can help you get him adjusted to a life where he won't be a loser anymore! Wouldn't you like that, Big brother?"

"No more loser?" Mario said in a goofy tone, "YAY!" Twilight and the others pretended to be in shock.

"Fluttershy?" said Twilight, pretending to feel betrayed, "How could you?! You can't take my husband away!"

"If giving up my cutie mark means I get to stay in this lovely village with these lovely ponies," Fluttershy said firmly and then rushed and pulled Mario next to her, who was back just having a goofy face, "And it means I get my brother back, then I'll do it! You're clearly not doing him any favors." While Twilight knew Fluttershy was just acting, that last sentence really stung her heart. Fluttershy exchanged a smile with Starlight as Twilight gave both mares a dirty glare. Starlight then shut the door once Twilight was back inside.

"We have two new friends, everypony!" Starlight announced. The villagers gasped and surrounded Fluttershy and Mario. Fluttershy smiled as Mario giggled and clapped excitedly. Then the villagers broke away as Starlight approached from behind the two ponies.

"Now, there's one more order of business," said Starlight as she wrapped a fore-hoof around Fluttershy and said rather dramatically, "it seems some in our midst might be...dissatisfied with the village life!" The villagers gasped.

"Unfortunately, it's all too true, my friends!" Starlight continued as Fluttershy looked nervously to the sides. Starlight then got into the yellow Pegasus's face since she figured asking Mario would be pointless, "Will you kindly tell us the names of those _friends_ who so desperately miss their cutie marks that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it?" Sugar Belle, Night Glider, and Party Favor exchanged nervous looks before trying to smile innocently.

"Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure," said Starlight as she stared Fluttershy down. The yellow Pegasus gulped.

"B-b-but," Mario protested in his dorky tone worriedly, "Friends not like that we tattle. They won't be friends with us no more!"

"Oh you poor, stupid little pony," said Starlight in a motherly but yet condescending tone, "You're telling me so we can help them. They'll still be your friends because you're doing what is best for the rest of us, which is making sure everypony is happy."

"Happy!" Mario chanted and clapped giddily like a dummy.

"Um, we don't know who they were," said Fluttershy shakily before Mario could speak and looked at the smiling ponies, "Um, I'm sorry. We don't know your names and faces yet." Starlight clearly didn't believe her.

"Nonsense!" Starlight replied, "Obviously these ponies must have asked you directly. Kindly point them out." Mario just went back to rocking on his back and hadn't heard so Starlight focused on making Fluttershy point the culprits out. Sugar Belle, Night Glider, and Party Favor shared worried looks. Party Favor looked at Sugar Belle and Party Favor before a determined look appeared in his face. Poor Fluttershy was getting stared down.

"It was me!" Party Favor shouted, surprising everypony else. The crowd parted to let Party Favor approach Starlight, leaving Sugar Belle and Night Glider stunned, "It was _only_ me! But I only wanted it back for a little while!" He knelt before Starlight to plead for mercy.

"And you're quite certain it was _only_ you?" Starlight asked as she lifted Party Favor's chin so they were making direct eye contact.

"I just wanted to remember what it was like," Party Favor said sadly but as honestly as he could.

"And no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends," Starlight said dramatically, making Party Favor sink to the ground, "Such selfishness!" Some other villagers gave Party Favor dirty looks.

"I'm sorry everypony!" said Party Favor as he was put into the room with the rest of the Mane seven, Fluttershy watched worriedly, Starlight smirked, and Mario just looked completely clueless, "I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of-"

SLAM!

Party Favor got the door slammed in his face before he could finish. Night Glider and Sugar Belle shared worried and guilty looks with each other.

"What was I thinking?!" Party Favor lamented as he stuck his horn into the door, "I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back."

"Don't worry," said Rainbow confidently, "Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time!"

"Don't y'all mean Fluttershy and Mario?" Applejack asked. Rainbow blinked.

"Do you really think Mario of all ponies is gonna help us?" Rainbow asked, getting fierce glares from all the other girls, making her wince, "I...I...I didn't mean he can't. It's just..."

"Just what..." said Twilight, clearly offended, "Just because he doesn't have his cutie mark or any of his skills and abilities that _he's completely worthless_?!" Rainbow bit her lip.

"I...I was concerned about the fact he seems to have gone completely screwy," Rainbow said honestly. Twilight just snorted.

"Fluttershy said she'd help Mario, then together, they'll get us out of here," Twilight said firmly.

"Didn't you see what just happened out there?!" Party Favor said in a panic, "Your friends have accepted our way! You will _all_ accept our way! It's only a matter of time!" Party Favor nearly started crying before he recomposed himself and sat on the floor in defeat.

"This guy's a barrel of laughs," Rainbow muttered to the others.

"Laughs don't come in barrels," said Pinkie so flatly she could have been mistake for Maud, "They come from inside you as your body's response to delight." The group just gave Pinkie funny looks for a moment.

"So what are we gonna do while Fluttershy, and hopefully Mario too, are out there looking for our," Applejack then lowered her voice to a whisper, " _cutie marks_?"

"We have to stay positive as we can," Twilight told the others, "If Party Favor sees how much we really do like each other even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village." The others smiled in agreement until they heard the loudspeaker crackle.

" _To excel is to fail,_ " said the speaker as the same speech began all over again.

"Let's hope they don't convert any of _us_ first," said Rarity as the other girls shared worried looks of agreement.

Back outside, several ponies stood in line giving Fluttershy and Mario their over the top smiles.

"Welcome!" said a pony named Rocky Storm.

"Welcome!" said another Pegasus mare.

"Welcome!" said another unicorn stallion.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mario repeated, now smiling just like the villagers.

"Gosh, you really are the nicest ponies my brother and I have ever met!" said Fluttershy. Mario nodded up and down rapidly.

"Come," said Starlight, as she led to two "Siblings" to her cottage, "All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed. Let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer." Fluttershy and Mario looked back to see both Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling and waving at them.

"YAY!" Mario chanted before bouncing inside. Fluttershy looked worried until she noticed Starlight looking at her skeptically. Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly and followed the lilac unicorn inside. Starlight smirked deviously before shutting the door.

Later that night when Starlight was busy downstairs. Fluttershy was just sitting quietly in the guest bedroom. Unfortunately there was only one room available so she and Mario were once against stuck in the same room. Starlight was still making an effort to degrade Mario as she set down newspapers on the floor and declared it his bed, which Mario took by panting like a dog. Fluttershy found it hard not to roll her eyes when Mario even circled around three times before laying down. Fluttershy groaned at the memory as she climbed quietly out of bed.

"Mario? Mario! Are you awake?" she asked, but the alicorn stallion said nothing and kept his back away from her. Fluttershy then rolled him over to see that Mario was awake and had a very bored look on his face.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Fluttershy asked irritably. Mario said nothing and turned away with a loud exhale.

"Mario, what is going on with you?" Fluttershy demanded, "Why are you acting like this?" Mario raised a fore-leg and pointed to his flank. Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"Is having a equal sign for a cutie mark really an excuse to act super stupid?" Fluttershy asked sternly, "and let Starlight talk down to you all the time and treat you like a dog?"

"It's all I'm good for now..." Mario replied quietly in sober tone that showed he wasn't insane anymore, but just flat out depressed. Fluttershy blinked.

"What?!" Fluttershy said in surprise. Mario didn't bother to elaborate as he lay on his back.

"Mario that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Fluttershy retorted, "Now let's go find a way to sneak out of here. Then we'll free our friends, get our cutie marks, and make a run all the way back to Ponyville!"

"Ponyville, Starlight's Town, what's the difference?" Mario said sadly.

"Mario, I don't think you're thinking clearly," said Fluttershy bluntly.

"No Fluttershy," said Mario quietly, "For the first time I am thinking clearly, Starlight was right all along, without my cutie mark, I'm just...nothing. A stupid, worthless, insignificant nothing."

"Mario Star you listen to me!" Fluttershy scolded in a motherly tone, "You are _anything_ but worthless."

"But it's true," said Mario as he looked at Fluttershy with tears in his eyes, "The whole reason I'm so close to all your girls is because of all those talents. We got closer because I learned to talk to animals and care for them. I bonded with Rarity over sewing and fashion; Rainbow with my speed and agility; Pinkie with my baking, business, and recon skills; Applejack my natural strength and ability to pull trains; and my wife...because I learned to organize books, make schedules, cook her good meals, and do parkour together! There's no reason for _any_ of you to stay my friends anymore. My wife now has a reason to end our marriage and leave me..." Mario broke down and wept. Fluttershy wanted to cry as well, but wiped her eyes and looked at him sternly before pulling him up.

"Now you listen to me, Mario Star," said Fluttershy firmly to the still crying alicorn Prince, "Just because you lost your cutie mark doesn't mean you are worthless or that we are all going to just leave you. Your talents are special, but they are not what makes you special!"

"Then...what does?" Mario sniffled as his tears continued to fall.

"Your kind and loving heart," said Fluttershy, "That is what we all love about you and why we're your friends. You are always there for us when we need a friend. You don't need to have your cutie mark to be our friend. We love you whether you have your special talents or not. You still love us don't you?" Mario whimpered.

"I want to say yes," said Mario sadly as he looked at his equal sign, "but...I don't know if this...thing will let me. I did get my cutie mark from giving Twilight selfless love after all and all I can feel right now is just this...emptiness...darkness...everything feels so hopeless. I can't even connect with you guys with my love magic anymore..." Mario sniffled as his tears increased.

"Are you really going to let _that_ keep you from feeling loved? From loving and caring about us?" Fluttershy asked as she pointed at her own equal sign. Mario just looked worried but then looked at Fluttershy, who just gave him a kind smile. Mario then narrowed his eyes and slowly pulled her into an embrace. Mario's body shook nervously as he felt his equal sign pulsing as he held Fluttershy, trying to neutralize his ability to share and feel the natural warmth that came from holding somepony who loves and cares about them. After all, the equality magic worked on keeping Pinkie from being overly happy. Fluttershy could tell Mario was struggling to share some brotherly love with her.

"I love my big brother!" said Fluttershy happily as she held him, "He's my best friend and makes me feel special! It's thanks to his loving and caring heart that I'm married to my special somepony!" Mario began to cry harder as a soft smile appeared on his face as he fought harder to resist the equality magic.

"I...I love you too my little sister," Mario sobbed shakily before saying firmly as he felt his horn glow pink, "You are my best friend! And it's thanks to you that I held onto my hope that I would finally be married to the girl of my dreams and it came true!" To Mario and Fluttershy's surprise, a heart appeared from Mario's horn and it floated over his equal sign and made the cutie mark stop pulsing!

"My...love magic," said Mario as they pulled away as he saw his horn was still glowing pink, "That Staff of Sameness didn't take it away and it countered the equality magic! Then maybe that means..." Mario then stood on his hind legs and tried to do a side somersault...only for the equality magic to neutralize him and made him fall flat on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Ugh, I guess it was wishful thinking my love magic would let me use my abilities and talents," said Mario as Fluttershy helped him get back on his hooves.

"But at least you don't have to be stuck in that pit of darkness and hopelessness anymore," said Fluttershy, "You can have hope again and feel the love that you share with all of us." Mario smiled but then sighed.

"That's good and all," said Mario, "But I still don't know what I can do to help. I'm still without any of my agility or athleticism. I don't know how useful I can be."

"That doesn't mean you can't be helpful at all," said Fluttershy, "I can't do this alone, big brother. Will you help me?" Mario gave her a worried look.

"We might not have alot of skills to work with," said Fluttershy, "but we've got determination to help our friends. I think you'll agree that is all we ever needed." Mario began to think about his wife and the rest of their friends. He remembered seeing how distressed and sad they all looked without their cutie marks and being trapped in that room. He felt his horn glow pink once again as he was now able to sense their distress and worry from the prison room. He gave Fluttershy a determined smile.

"You're right, Fluttershy," said Mario, "There's no way I'm just going to leave our friends to suffer any longer, even if I don't have my talents. I love them whether they have cutie marks or not." They shared another hug.

"Now let's go save our friends!" Mario said confidently.

"Yay! Now that's the big brother I know and love!" said Fluttershy excitedly.

It wasn't long before some rumbling was heard and Fluttershy popped out of the cottage chimney, coughing and spluttering while covered in soot.

"Brrrrrrr!" Fluttershy babbled as she shook her head to get the soot off her face and mane and then sighed.

"Get the cutie marks back," said Fluttershy nervously to herself, "That's all we gotta do, Fluttershy. Just sneak through the dark up to that spooky old cave with the scary magical staff and get the cutie marks back."

"I'm happy you understand the plan, Sis," said Mario from underneath the yellow Pegasus with a strained voice, "but please get out cause I'm slipping and I need help _cause I'm gonna fall_!" Fluttershy yelped as she jumped out and used her wings to hover down and help Mario climb out of the chimney. He coughed a bit before shaking the soot off of himself.

"Thanks Sis," said Mario quietly as he noticed the pulsing on his equal sign had finally stopped, "stupid equality magic. It was certainly doing its job making sure I couldn't learn how to climb chimneys! How does Santa Hooves do this thousands of times in just one night?"

"We can discuss that later," said Fluttershy, "think you can hover without a problem?"

"I hope so," said Mario, "it's a _basic skill that any pony with wings can do_!" Mario said his statement at his flank sternly before he and Fluttershy hovered away.

"Okay, you're doing great," Fluttershy told herself nervously as she slowly moved forward, "The cave's gotta be close now..."

"Uh, Sis," said Mario softly as the view zoomed out to show they were still on the rooftop, "We've only moved ten feet." Fluttershy glared when they heard a familiar voice that made both of them flinch.

"Excellent work, Double Diamond," said Starlight as Fluttershy and Mario peeked from the rooftop to see what was going on. They noticed that Double Diamond had brought a crate filled with jars.

"Of course," said Double Diamond as Starlight picked up the box with her magic and Double Diamond spoke as he walked inside the cottage, "but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here. Fluttershy and Mario are one of us now. Surely they can be trusted."

"These two belong to a prince and princess," said Starlight as she held two jars that had Mario's and Twilight's cutie marks inside, "It could be very important to our cause." Mario and Fluttershy watched the conversation from outside the window.

"I don't know if it's my equality mark or not, but I _really_ loathe her with passion right now..." Mario remarked quietly.

"Shh!" Fluttershy hushed so she could heard the conversation.

"But if Twilight Sparkle becomes our friend, then why do we care about this old cutie mark? Mario's clearly joined us and won't be needing his cutie mark anymore," Double Diamond asked as Starlight carried the crate and Twilight and Mario's cutie marks.

"I just want to keep them close until everything is...settled," said Starlight, leaving Double Diamond stunned, "You may go, Double Diamond." The white stallion walked away without another word and let the door shut behind him. He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about Starlight holding into the cutie marks of the Mane seven. Fluttershy and Mario dashed behind the cottage wall just in time to avoid being spotted. They watched as Double Diamond walked back to his own cottage.

"Gotta hand it to Starlight," Mario whispered as he and Fluttershy continued to watch Starlight from the window, "She's smart enough to think one step ahead of us."

"Oh, dear," said Fluttershy as Starlight disappeared upstairs, "how are we ever going to get the cutie marks back now?"

"I don't know," said Mario quietly as his horn glowed and he remembered how sad and worried their friends and his wife were, "But we can't give up! There has to be something that we can-"

CRASH!

"Ow!" Starlight yelped. Fluttershy and Mario looked up, exchanged nods and quickly and carefully hovered up to a second floor window. The two ponies noticed a bucket rolling across the floor and Starlight was partially wet.

"Ugh! Starlight, you clumsy foal!" the lilac unicorn scolded to herself as she set all seven cutie mark jars on top of a dresser drawer and grabbed a nearby towel. She quickly dried herself off and, to Fluttershy and Mario's shock, they found that Starlight's equality cutie mark...was a fake! Fluttershy and Mario's jaws hung open as Starlight used some make up to cover up her real cutie mark and paint on a new equal sign.

"GASP!" Fluttershy and Mario gasped loudly, which caught Starlight's attention. She turned around quickly and looked out of her window, but Fluttershy and Mario hid themselves just in time underneath a balcony. They waited until they heard Starlight to walk away and turn her light off before getting out of their hiding place.

"Oh no..." said Fluttershy.

"We need to tell the others," said Mario quietly, "come on!" He and Fluttershy headed over to the room where the others were still captive. Mario groaned when he heard the loudspeaker inside.

"I wish I could smash that thing," Mario muttered when Fluttershy lightly tapped against the window. Twilight peeked out to see Fluttershy and Mario standing beside her.

"Hi honey," said Mario softly and gave her a smile. Twilight shed a pair of tears as she gave her husband a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see your okay now," said Twilight as the others gathered around the window and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for getting a little cuckoo before," said Mario sadly, "Starlight's words really got to me. Plus I thought that without my cutie mark and all my skills and abilities, I thought you guys wouldn't want me for a friend any more. Or...Twilight wouldn't want to stay married to me."

"Heaven forbid, darling!" said Rarity, "Mario just because you lost your cutie mark and all your talents doesn't mean we don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Nor does it mean that we will stop lovin' you," Applejack added.

"Why would I walk away from the perfect stallion?" Twilight told him, "I love you, cutie mark or no cutie mark!" Mario smiled as his eyes watered as he wiped his eyes with a fore-leg.

"Thanks everypony," said Mario and made his horn glow pink, "I might not have my abilities back, but my love magic has allowed me to regain my connection to all the love that I share with my wife and my friends. I gotta try and do all I can to help those that I love and care about, which is all of you and this entire village too!

"Which means big brother's back and he ready for action!" Fluttershy added as she wrapped a fore-leg around his shoulder. The rest of the Mane seven cheered...softly.

"Cutie marks or not, nothing is impossible as long as we work together," said Twilight.

"True," said Rainbow, "But we'll be even more prepared with our cutie marks back. So did you guys get our cutie marks back?"

"We've got bigger things to worry about, Dashie," said Mario, "Turns out that Starlight's equality cutie mark... _is fake_!"

" _What_?!" said the rest of the Mane seven in shock.

"Wait, Starlight's cutie mark is fake!" Party Favor exclaimed from behind the group, "but...but...she said we all had the same cutie marks and that we're all the same."

"Hate to disappoint you, Party Favor," said Mario, "but it looks like Starlight deceived us all."

"There's gotta be a way to show the entire village that Starlight's cutie mark is a fake," said Twilight.

"I wanna help too," said Party Favor.

"Why should we believe you?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"The whole reason we let Starlight take our cutie marks is because we believed that being the same would be better," Party Favor explained, "Starlight lied to us all and I want to know why!" Twilight started but then smirked as she got an idea.

The next morning, Starlight had gathered the village once again as the rest of the Mane seven were led out of the prison room. Unlike last time, the five girls looked rather glum.

"I've got a good feeling about today!" said Starlight optimistically as Fluttershy and Mario stood beside her. Starlight didn't seem to take notice that Mario wasn't acting goofy anymore and was watching with a blank face, "So, do any of you have anything to say?" Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie just looked glum and worried. Twilight just remained composed and firm while Rainbow scoffed at Starlight and looked away bitterly.

"Aw, pity," Starlight remarked, "Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we?" She gave Fluttershy and Mario a smirk, which both ponies just smiled to keep Starlight's attention off of them.

"No new friends today, I'm afraid!" Starlight told the villagers as the rest of the Mane seven headed back to their room.

"Sis, do _something_!" Mario whispered as discreetly as he could. Fluttershy began to sweat when she got an idea.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy, " _I'd_ like to lock them in." Starlight blinked for a moment and then smiled.

"Marvelous, Fluttershy!" Starlight replied, clearly impressed as Fluttershy smiled bravely, "That's the spirit! Party Favor, will you join us please?" Party Favor wasted no time running out of the room as Fluttershy guided the Mane seven into the room.

"I'm sorry, Starlight," said Party Favor dramatically as he hugged one of Starlight's fore-legs, "I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again!"

"It seems there's a cause for celebration after all!" Starlight announced to the villagers.

"Hooray!" the villagers cheered excitedly.

"They tried to break me!" said Party Favor, "They wouldn't stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger!"

"And ponies called _me_ dramatic," Mario murmured soundlessly to himself before putting on a large smile the moment Starlight turned and looked at him. Then she turned away suspecting nothing. Mario wanted more than anything to stick his tongue out at Starlight.

"Such backwards thinking," Starlight replied to Party Favor's statements.

"But I didn't listen!" said Party Favor proudly as she stood up, "I knew what they were up to, and I didn't listen!" He then smiled widely.

"Well done, Party Favor!" said Starlight, "We welcome you back with open hooves!"

"Um, Starlight?" Fluttershy called out from outside the main room, "I think we might have one more friend joining us today." The crowd gasped when they saw Twilight walk out of the room.

"Twily!" Mario squeed with glee. Since he was being sincere, Starlight still thought he was still acting like an insane pony. Starlight smiled excitedly before shoving Party Favor to the side.

"Is this true?" Starlight asked skeptically.

"I-I think so," said Twilight slowly, feeling a bit unsure, "But I just want to be sure. If I agree to leave my cutie mark in the vault, I'll really be happier?"

"Just look around," said Starlight, "Equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known! Just look at your husband! He was nothing, but now he's a winner because he knows being same means everypony wins. Isn't that right, boy? Who's a stupid pony? Who's a stupid pony?" Starlight patted his head like a dog. Mario just smiled widely but deep down he wanted to bite Starlight's fore-leg hard.

"And you wouldn't let me just live here in the village with my old cutie mark?" Twilight asked as she lifted her wings and looked at her equal sign.

"Out of the question," said Starlight, "A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here!" The villagers all muttered in agreement.

"Then how do you explain _this_?!" Fluttershy interjected as she hovered into the air and tossed some water from a bucket at Starlight. But Starlight jumped out of the way.

"Shoot," Mario muttered.

"I _knew_ you couldn't be trusted!" said Starlight.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly a pony who _can_ be trusted!" said Mario, making Starlight looked at him in shock as the alicorn stallion glared at her.

"Hey! I thought you were nothing but a worthless, pathetic blob!" Starlight shouted.

"My sister brought me back to my senses," said Mario sternly, "but it doesn't take a genius to realize you're nothing but a hypocrite!"

" _Excuse me_?!" Starlight interjected. Party Favor than noticed that Starlight hadn't completely missed the water and a drop has removed some of the equal sign makeup on the unicorn's flank. He boldly walked up to Starlight and wiped the cutie mark off clean.

"No! Get away!" Starlight protested. The crowd then gasped. Starlight then looked to see that the entire village could see her true cutie mark and winced as she used her tail to cover it up.

"Wha...what are you looking at?!" Starlight said nervously, "They're the problem, not me!" Twilight glared as the rest of the Mane seven stood by her. She gave them all a smirk.

"The jig is up Starlight Glimmer," said Mario as he walked up to her, "We found out about your fake equality cutie mark last night and now everypony else knows that you lied them! Time for you to tell everypony the truth." Starlight growled as she picked Mario up with her magic and brought him over to her.

"Hey...what do you think you're..." Mario protested when.

POW! POW! POW! POW! THUD!

Starlight beat Mario up relentlessly before bucking him hard toward the rest of the Mane seven. The villagers and rest of the Mane seven cringed painfully at seeing Mario get beaten up. When he landed, Mario looked battered, his left eye was black, and he held his stomach with his fore-legs since Starlight had literally bucked him in that very spot. Starlight glared at the Mane seven angrily.

"How could you?" Party Favor asked, looking hurt and betrayed.

"You said cutie marks were evil!" Double Diamond added, "You said special talents led to pain and heartache!"

"They do!" Starlight protested, "Don't you see?! Look at them!" Unfortunately, none of the villagers did.

"Then why?" Sugar Belle asked as she walked up to the unicorn, "Why did you take ours and not give up your own?"

"I...I had to, you fools!" said Starlight, no longer showing any remorse about getting caught, "How could I collect your cutie marks without magic?"

"But the staff has all the magic we need!" Night Glider protested.

"The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert!" Starlight admitted as she got into the Pegasus's face, "It's my magic that makes all this possible! You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for _my_ magical abilities! _I_ brought you friendship! _I_ brought you equality! _I created harmony_!" Starlight didn't resist getting into the face of a pony or two before shouting at the villagers.

"You're wrong, Starlight," said Mario in strained tone. Starlight was taken aback as she turned to see Mario struggling to get to his fore-hooves. Twilight offered him help, but he put up a fore-hoof to say no thank you. Mario stared Starlight down with a stern look on his face.

"You never wanted to create friendship or harmony!" said Mario sternly, his voice strained at first, but got stronger, clearer, and angrier as he spoke. Starlight snarled as she slowly walked up to him, "The society you established isn't one of equality. It's a pyramid! And you've put yourself right on top and made sure the rest of us stay at the bottom! Why? Not because you believe in everypony being the same! _But because YOU only wanted to have ponies to rule and control every aspect of their lives_! So...so _who's the real fool here? We don't need you telling us how to live our lives! Or taking away our cutie marks! We don't need you! It's YOU who need us_!" By now Starlight had gotten into Mario's face, seething with fury, when she heard murmuring from the rest of the villagers and looked back.

"You think we're so weak now that we don't have our cutie marks," Mario continued, "But together we're alot stronger than you say we are." Mario then got into Starlight's face and said in a low voice, "And you know it...don't you?" Starlight was a bit intimidated for a moment before she snarled in rage and used her magic to throw Mario over herself and slam him hard to the ground. Mario groaned as he landed painfully in front of the other villagers, but was too winded to get up.

"Mario!" Twilight cried out as Starlight charged her horn to blast Mario to kingdom come. But before she could fully charge her horn, Sugar Belle stood in front of Mario with a stern look on her face as Mario let out a painful groan.

"Get out of my way!" Starlight warned in a low tone.

"No!" said Double Diamond, "Mario is right! You _lied_ to us!"

"So what?" said Starlight dismissively as she made the glow on her horn disappear, "E-everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal." The villagers glared and Sugar was checking to see of Mario was unconscious or not.

"Except for _you_ ," Party Favor called out as Starlight snarled in rage once more and lit up her horn, ready to charge up a new magic blast.

"Everypony has unique talents and gifts," said Twilight, making Starlight break her concentration again, "and when we share them with each other, that's how rea-"

" **QUIET**!" Starlight bellowed in rage, making Twilight flinch back.

"Hey!" Mario shouted in rage at Starlight as Sugar Belle helped him sit up, " _Don't you EVER yell at my precious girl like that! You hear me_!" As much as Twilight knew it was a bad time, she couldn't help but giggle and cry at being called Mario's precious girl.

"You can't have a cutie mark, Starlight!" Sugar Belle said firmly as she glare at the lilac unicorn, "Either we're all equal, or _none_ of us are!" Starlight was most indignant, but was soon overwhelmed as the villagers and Mario glared at her and then surrounded her. Starlight tried to back away, but she ended up backing into the rest of the Mane seven. Just as Starlight was completely surrounded, she created a magic dome to knock them back enough so she could make a run for it. But she still made an effort to bash Mario to the ground as she ran away. All but Mario watched as Starlight ran back into her cottage and slammed the door.

"Come on!" said Double Diamond, "Let's get our cutie marks back!"

"Yeah!" said the rest of the villagers as they charged toward the cutie mark vault, but took care not to run over Mario, who was groaning painfully from getting beaten up and knocked down so much. He was too tired to get up anymore. At least, not until Rarity and Applejack helped Mario to his hooves. Twilight gave Mario a good two second kiss on the lips and gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," said Twilight happily to her battered husband, "you were very brave standing up to Starlight like that. Even if she gave you quite a beating for it. Are you okay?"

"Ugh...Starlight's gonna pay for this," Mario groaned as his entire body ached.

"Come on!" said Rainbow, "Let's go get _our_ cutie marks!" She turned to go fly to the cave.

"Our cutie marks aren't in the vault!" said Fluttershy, "They're in there with her!" Fluttershy pointed fearfully at the cottage.

Back at the cutie mark vault, the villagers were banging and pounding on the cases to try and break the cutie marks free, but it was no good.

"Stand back everypony!" said Double Diamond as he grabbed the so called Staff of Sameness and tossed it at the vault as hard as he could. The staff hit the wall, causing it to crack a bit, which caused a chain reaction as the cracks expanded. Then the seal shattered, and released all the cutie marks contained inside each cubby. Double Diamond's cutie mark landed back on his flank, rising him into the air and brightening his coloring and even his mane style was altered a bit so it was more relaxed and bushy. The other villagers had the same effects and alterations. They all smiled excitedly at getting their cutie marks back. A few more cutie marks flew out of the cave and restored the ponies who stayed at the village as those inside the cave ran out.

"Even without my cutie mark, I can tell this is beautiful," said Rarity.

"You can say that again," Mario added. Inside her cottage, Starlight watched the ponies get their cutie marks with a bitter look on her face.

"They think they can come to _my_ village and disrupt _my_ life?" Starlight accused angrily, "Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks!" Starlight then picked up the jars containing the cutie marks of the Mane seven and used her magic to reveal a secret passage underneath her bed. She quickly took off down the staircase with the cutie marks in her magic grip.

Outside the cottage, Applejack tried to buck the front door down. Rarity tried scratching the door with her fore-hooves, but it was no good. Twilight and Pinkie were just peeking through the windows.

"Stand back everypony!" said Mario as he knelt forward and dragged a fore-hoof on the dirt from a good several yards away, "It might be a slim chance, but maybe I can charge the door and bash it down!"

"Mario, don't!" said Twilight.

"Yeah, you silly stallion," said Pinkie and then picked Mario up, "I'll charge and use your head instead." Pinkie then grabbed Mario so he was on her back and charged the door, using him as a battering ram.

"But I don't want to use my head!" Mario cried out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pinkie and Mario cried out together.

"Pinkie! No!" Twilight shouted.

 **WHAM!**

"Oooooooooooooooooh!" Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy winced as the two ponies crashed into the door...and didn't break it down.

"OW!" Mario cried out painfully as he and Pinkie laid on the front step on their backs, "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Sorry," said Pinkie, feeling a little winded herself. Twilight just felt sorry for Mario when the Mane seven all heard a whistle. They looked up see, Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Night Glider, and Double Diamond standing above them. Just like Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle had different mane and tail styles. Party Favor's mane and tail were now light poufy. Same with Sugar Belle's mane and tail except she had a beaded hair tie on her mane and tail similar to Applejack's. Night Glider's mane and tail had a more streamlined wave to them and her mane style as similar to Spitfire's.

"Stand back, everypony!" said Night Glider as she hovered into the air and then power dived at the door, knocking it down easily. The six girls and their four new friends rushed inside and began to search the house, not caring if they knocked things over and smash things as they did so. Mario just wobbled inside a few seconds later since he was still feeling a light headache.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Sugar Belle asked, "I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier. Starlight really gave you a beating."

"Battered, but not beaten, Sugar Belle," said Mario bravely when he felt something being put onto his back.

"Sorry for taking it earlier," said Double Diamond, "but for some reason I can't open them. Neither could Starlight."

"It's because I put a magical lock on the flaps before you took it away," Mario explained, "Sadly though, until I get my cutie mark back, I can't access any of my items and they would _really_ be helpful right about now." Mario huffed as he headed upstairs. Fluttershy had just made her way upstairs to check the bedroom when Mario appeared behind her.

"They're gone!" said Fluttershy as she noticed the empty table, "They were right over there!" She then noticed the deconstructed bed and the secret passage way. The Mane seven and the four villager ponies slowly made their way toward the entrance.

"Come on!" said Mario as everypony picked up their pace and headed down the passage way. The group later came out of a small cave just a short distance away from the village. They quickly began to scope the area to see which direction Starlight had headed.

"Look!" said Rainbow as she pointed into the distance. The rest tried to look but they couldn't see anything. Party Favor then got an idea as he pulled out a yellow balloon and tied it up into some multi-colored binoculars. He then caught sight of Starlight. She had a wagon hooked up to herself that had the Mane seven's cutie marks and was running as fast as she could away from the village.

"She's headed for the pass!" Party Favor worriedly, "If she makes it into those mountains, we'll never find her!"

"Oh no!" said Mario worriedly. Pinkie then took the balloon binoculars and looked through them.

"These are amazing!" said Pinkie as she used the binoculars.

"There's a whole network of caves up there!" Sugar Belle pointed out, "Your cutie marks will be gone forever!"

"What I wouldn't give for my speed back," said Mario sadly, "I could catch up to her quick!"

"We know, big brother," said Applejack, "Then let's get moving, y'all!"

"Wait, I thought Fluttershy was Mario's big brother," said Double Diamond.

"Technically, Applejack and Mario are the only ponies who are siblings," said Twilight, "But Mario is so close to everypony else that they call him big brother. Except for me cause I'm his..."

"Can we discuss how much we love Mario later!" Rainbow protested impatiently, "We need to move now!" The group then took off. Or at least their four village friends took off. Rainbow tried to fly fast, but her pulsing equal mark prevented her from flying any faster than the six ponies just marching at a very slow pace below with stern looks on their faces.

"Oh, _come on_!" Rainbow cried out in frustration.

"Dashie, there's no use crying over the loss of speed," said Mario sternly, "This pace is the best we can do under our circumstances." Rainbow just groaned irritably to herself.

Meanwhile, Starlight was running quickly down the path. She looked back to see Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider behind her.

"Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these _strangers_?!" Starlight asked bitterly before she fired a magic blast at some snow, causing it to fall right on top of Night Glider, who had been hovering just behind the lilac unicorn. Night Glider glared as she shook the snow off her head.

"We gave up everything for _you_ ," Sugar Belle shouted back as she ran past Night Glider, "because we thought you were our friend." Party Favor and Double Diamond were right behind her. The Mane seven, however, were getting further and further behind.

"I can't believe we have to count on these other ponies to save _our_ cutie marks!" Rainbow whined.

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it," Mario retorted. Rainbow snorted.

"If we hadn't come here to help them, they'd still be living under her rules!" Twilight reminded them, "Now it's their turn to help us!"

"And I know they can do it!" Fluttershy said confident.

"As soon as they do," said Mario to himself and then narrowed his eyes, "Starlight Glimmer, I've got a score to settle with you!"

Back with the group of four, Starlight rushed across a narrow bridge. As she looked back, she saw Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle still giving chase. Sugar Belle then looked at her cutie mark and got an idea. She smiled as she made her horn glow and created a pie made out of snow.

"My newest recipe," said Sugar Belle, "snow pie!" She then tossed the pie at Starlight. While her toss came up short, it wasn't a bad thing. The snow pie ended up smashing the harness connecting Starlight to the wagon. Starlight fell down and the jars with the Mane seven's cutie marks fell out of the wagon and into the chasm below. Starlight quickly used her magic and caught the jars just inches before they could shatter and ran off with them. She quickly turned around and fired a magic blast to destroy the narrow bridge while still holding the jars. Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle just barely stopped in time to avoid falling off the edge as Starlight took off into the distance. Double Diamond and Sugar Belle then noticed Party Favor working with some balloons. With some fast moving hooves, he created a balloon bridge long enough for them to cross. Night Gliders helped him secure the balloon bridge in place before he, along with Double Diamond and Sugar Belle, bounced across it to the other side. The Mane seven then noticed that Starlight was still on the run.

"She's gonna get away!" Rainbow shouted.

"Come on, you guys! Get her!" Mario shouted worriedly.

The four ponies continued the chase when Double Diamond came to a stop when he noticed a pair of skis stuck in the snow.

"Whoa! These are my old skies!" Double Diamond exclaimed, "This is where I first met Starlight."

"Maybe you can reminisce another time!" said Night Glider as she hovered above him, "She's almost to the caves!" Double Diamond then got an idea.

"Feel like an air drop?" he asked Night Glider. Starlight was just yards away from the caves. When suddenly Double Diamond and Night Glider overtook her thanks to the latter carrying the former, who was now wearing his skis. Night Glider let go so Double Diamond could use his skis to make a large drift of snow crash right on top of Starlight, burying her. Party Favor and Sugar Belle stopped before the fallen snowdrift. The buried snow made Starlight lose her magic grip on the jars. As soon as they hit the ground, they shattered and the Mane seven's cutie marks were released. Twilight and Mario were slowly approaching when they saw some glowing object flying toward them.

"Ha-ha! They did it!" Mario shouted excitedly, "Here's they come everypony! Here they come!" Twilight's cutie mark landed right on her flank, causing her body to glow and rise into the air. With a bright flash of light, Twilight's cutie mark and coloring were restored. The others smiled excitedly as their cutie marks and coloring were restored as well.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered as she did several strong bucks in the air with her hind legs, "I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch horse again!"

"And you got your countryisms back too!" Fluttershy added.

"Oh yeah!" Mario shouted after his own cutie mark was restored and the others looked at him. Restoring his cutie mark had also healed him off all the injuries he had gotten earlier that day, "I am back and ready for action!" Mario then did a classic triple jump with multiple forward somersaults. Then he curled into a ball and rolled away at high speed. Twilight and the others soon followed after Mario as they went to catch up with the others.

Back at the snow drift, Double Diamond came to a stop on his skis when Mario arrived. They were glad to see he had his cutie mark back and was healed as well.

"Thanks everypony," he told them, "Great job!" He got genuine smiles from the four ponies. Starlight had finally recovered and peeked out from under the snow drift. She glared furiously as the four ponies and Mario. All but Mario cringed and backed away fearfully as Mario glared back at her.

"Bring it on, Starlight," said Mario with an angry smile on his face, "Time for me to take you down!" Starlight then charged her horn and then fired a massive blast of magic at all five of them. Since Mario removed the magic lock from his saddle bags, Mario was ready as he made a hoof pump and a tennis racket appear in his fore-hoof. The four ponies watched in awe as the magic blast slowed down tremendously and the surroundings darkened except for Starlight and the magic blast.

"Yah! Wah! Waa-hoo!" Mario grunted as he used his magic to make some illuminated walls appear for him to wall jump on then did a side somersault in the air in front of the magic blast. Mario then focused so he was looking directly as Starlight and reeled back his now glowing tennis racket as time slowed down. Then with a fierce swing of his tennis racket...

THWACK!

...he sent the magic blast right back at Starlight as time and the surroundings returned to normal speed. Starlight gasped and jumped out of the way at the last second to avoid being hit. The magic blast exploding somewhere in the cave behind her. Mario landed softly on the ground in front of the four ponies.

"Whoa...nice move!" shouted Night Glider. Mario smiled in reply as Starlight went to fire another magic blast. Mario got ready to return it, but Twilight then arrived and created a force-field to block the magic blast. Mario was grateful since Starlight fired a more constant stream of magic this time around. The others winced nervously, but then saw that Twilight's shield had blocked the magic blast easily.

"Wh-I studied that spell for years!" Starlight interjected, "How can you-"

"I studied magic for years too!" said Twilight, "So did my husband! How else can he return a magic blast with just a tennis racket?" Starlight growled.

"But what I didn't know and my husband knew from the start is that studying can only take me so far," Twilight continued as she and Mario walked up to Starlight, "Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! Same goes for Mario, too." The two alicorns then looked back to see the rest of the Mane seven had joined the four villager ponies.

"It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of us!" Twilight continued as the five girls and four village ponies shared smiles with each other, "I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five! I wouldn't have learned my husband is the Element of love, the most powerful element of all! And we certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now!" Starlight seethed with fury and gave the two alicorns an eye roll.

"Spare me your sentimental nonsense!" Starlight snapped angrily, "I gave these ponies real friendships they could've never had otherwise!"

"Yeah right!" Mario retorted, "You call treating me like trash being a _real_ friend?"

"Well, that's all you've ever be, cutie mark or not!" Starlight yelled, making Mario growled at her fiercely and made his horn glow. Twilight titled his head and shook her own as she gave him a firm stare. Mario just snorted and took a deep breath to calm down and made his horn stop glowing.

"How do you know that?" Double Diamond yelled as he threw off his helmet, "You never gave us a chance!" Starlight glared angrily, making her horn glow, which caused a giant magic orb to expand around her.

"Oh no ya don't!" Mario shouted as he tried to strike with a homing attack, "UGH!" Mario was jolted and knocked back. When the magic orb disappeared, Starlight was gone. Rainbow then heard hoofsteps inside the caves as well as tracks from the snow.

"She's getting away!" said Rainbow.

"We'll never find her in there!" said Double Diamond as Mario walked toward the cave entrance. He revved his hooves to go after her.

"No, Mario, let her go!" Twilight shouted before speaking to everypony else, "We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all _have_ taught her something."

"It's _you_ who have taught us something," said Party Favor as he walked up to Twilight, "We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now..." He then walked over to Night Glider, Double Diamond, and Sugar Belle, who were sharing worried looks with each other, "now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!" The four ponies shared a group hug with each other.

"Does that mean you'll stay in the village?" Twilight asked.

"It's our home," said Night Glider, "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time," said Double Diamond.

"And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins," Sugar Belle said happily and everypony laughed. However, nopony noticed that Mario was still staring at the caves. He was gritting his teeth angrily as he looked at the left behind hoof-prints.

"You better keep running, Starlight Glimmer," Mario said under his breath and narrowed his eyes, "Because if I _ever_ see your face again, you're gonna regret it!"

Back in the village, banners were now set up as the villagers were celebrating and chatting with each other. Party Favor was tossing a beach ball with another pony. Sugar Belle was serving various, and now high quality, baked goods to the other ponies to eat. Double Diamond was chatting with two cute mares when the beach ball bounced off his head. Just outside the village, the Mane seven were smiling and watching everypony having a good time.

"Now _those_ are real smiles," said Pinkie happily.

"Indeed they are," said Mario. It was then Applejack heard a humming sound and looked to see that her cutie mark was glowing. In fact, all of the Mane seven found that their cutie marks were glowing.

"I'll never get used to that," said Applejack wearily.

"I think it's divine," said Rarity as she admired her glowing cutie mark.

"Does this mean that the map is calling us somewhere else?" Fluttershy asked Twilight, "I really want to get back home to my husband. I miss him something awful." Fluttershy tried hard not to cry as Mario pulled her close for a gentle hug to calm her down.

"I have a feeling it means our work here is done," said Twilight. It was then something sparkly above them. It was another Flower Sprite! But not just one, but seven! Each one floated right above a pony's head.

"Well I'll be," said Applejack, "A Flower Sprite for each of us! These are definitely different from the Power Hearts."

"But they are still collected in the same way," said Mario as he looked at the Flower Sprite, "On the count of three, everypony...one...two...three..." They all jumped up and collected their Flower Sprite.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

As if the ponies had practiced a choreographed routine for years, the ponies all picked up their Flower Sprites, twirled on their hind legs, and then held their Flower Sprite above their heads with a fore-hoof.

"Waa-haa!" Mario cried out as the others gave their own cheers of victory. Then all seven Flower Sprites went into Mario's body for safe keeping. Nopony seemed to mind that the Flower Sprites had picked Mario instead of one of them to be their caretaker.

"Looks like you were right, Twilight and Mario," said Applejack, "The map _did_ have a reason for bringing us here. We brought real friendship to these here ponies. Guess that's why you two are the _Princess_ and _Prince_ of Friendship."

"But the map didn't send _me_ or just my husband or even just the two of _us_ ," Twilight pointed out, "You're all a part of us, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of our mission to spread friendship too." Everypony laughed as they shared a group hug.

"This feels like an ending!" said Pinkie as she pulled away worriedly, "It doesn't have to be an ending yet, right? 'Cause that Sugar Belle can _bake_!"

"Maybe we can stay a little while longer," said Twilight, "Come on!"

"Lead the way, honey," said Mario eagerly as the rest of the Mane seven followed their Prince and Princess into the main area of the village.

It might have been just a small village, but they all could agree that this had turned out to be quite the epic adventure.

 **And that concludes the Equality Arc. I wonder how many of you were surprised to see Mario have a mental meltdown. You got parodies and references from Toy Story 1 and 2, Lion King, and A Bug's Life. There was even an Avatar the Last Airbender joke if you can find it! And Mario's tennis return of Starlight's magic blast is a parody of a special move from Mario Tennis Aces.**

 **Anypony who's seen seasons 7 and 8 will know that I didn't just pick Sugar Belle to protect Mario out of randomness. :)**

 **It looks like Mario's got a grudge against Starlight. This is gonna make the Time Travel Arc at the end of the season interesting.**

 **Also...that ending song to Lamb Chop's playground... _I hate that song_! But I lost a bet with my sister and she made me promise her to put the song in my story at least once for her sake. Ugh! The things I do to be a good big brother...**

 **Plus it seems I've found a new groove with my note taking so I'm glad my chapters are coming out quickly and in good quality. Thank you for all the support! I still can't believe I'm so close to 100 chapters for this story!**

 **Next time, Mario and Twilight will need to face their...castle problems...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	99. Castle Sweet Castle

Castle Sweet Castle

 _Pony's Log Number 503: The dream of owning a castle is SO overrated. Just because you get one doesn't automatically make it your home..._

One day, Twilight and Mario were at Fluttershy's cottage helping the yellow Pegasus and her new husband Shenran with bath day at the cottage. Various animals had come to get themselves a five-star cleaning and scrubbing by the newlywed couple. Long story short, the animals had taken to Shenran immediately and they loved and admired him just as much as Fluttershy. Many of the smaller critters looked to him as a father just like they saw Fluttershy as a mother. Shenran certainly was enjoying himself, despite being coated in mud and grime from all the cleaning.

"I'm scrubbing all the animals, all the live long day," Shenran sang as he helped give some brown rabbits a bath, "I'm scrubbing all the animals, just to past the time away!" Fluttershy giggled as she walked by. She was also covered in mud and grime.

"You're so cute, dear," said Fluttershy as she kissed his muddy cheek, "You've got a lovely singing voice."

"Maybe, but you're the true singer of this family, honey," said Shenran to his wife, "but I'm glad my singing makes you happy." Fluttershy giggled again.

"I love being married," said Fluttershy happily as the couple shared a loving nuzzle. Mario chuckled as he and Twilight were busy helping to scrub some other critters. They too were rather dirty and grimy as well from working so hard.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing," said Mario as he finished giving some chickens their bath and even gave them hoof-made bathrobes to wear when they finished, "Right dear?" Twilight just said nothing and continued to do her share of animal cleanings as some other critters waited by her to take their turn. Mario sighed.

"Honey!" Mario called out again.

"Yeah?" Twilight asked as she continued with her work.

"I love being married to you!" Mario told her with a smile.

"Same here," said Twilight said plainly and continued to work. Mario looked hurt. He was hoping for a smile or a small giggle at the very least from his wife.

"Am I getting dull?" Mario asked the critters gathered around him. They all chattered in their own dialect and then pointed something out to him.

"Oh, right," said Mario in realization, "She's in the zone right now. No wonder her answers are so blunt. Okay, let's get you all clean up and then I'll praise my love to Twilight later." The animals all chattered in agreement as Mario got back to work. At that moment, Fluttershy had just filled up another tub with water and bubbles and began scrubbing a goat. Then Shenran started cleaning some pigs so they were squeaky clean. Mario scrubbed Harry's back while Twilight brushed his teeth, which the bear smiled to show his now pearly whites.

"Lookin' good Harry," said Mario as he and the bear shared a high-five/hoof. Then Twilight and Fluttershy worked together to finished cleaning a pig while Shenran and Mario worked together to clean some humming birds, who sang happily. Soon their long job had been complete and all four ponies were looking very dirty and grimy, even their manes and tails were very messy and in need of a good brushing.

"Phew!" said Fluttershy as she wiped her brow. Shenran then grabbed a rag to wipe her brow himself and then kissed her forehead, "Thanks for helping us get them so fresh and clean, Twilight and Mario."

"Yeah, bath day tends to be alot of work, even with two Pegasi doing it," said Shenran, "but my wife and I are very appreciative of your help."

"No problem, happy to do it!" said Twilight.

"Nothing making us happier than when we can help out and spend time with our friends," Mario added as Twilight smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You both probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own baths, huh?" Fluttershy remarked, making the royal couple freeze for a moment.

"Shall I prepare you a bubble bath, my princess?" Shenran asked in a chivalrous manner, making Fluttershy smile excitedly.

"Aren't there more animals that need cleaning?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Are you absolutely sure we got them all?" Mario asked with a hopeful smile of his own.

"I think you two, myself, and my husband are the only ones left," said Fluttershy as she stroked her mane, "and I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane."

"Can I brush your mane after you get it washed, dear?" Shenran asked.

"Of course, honey," said Fluttershy, "It's good to know Mario isn't the only pony who can make a mane shiny and soft." Twilight and Mario just exchanged worried looks. Then Twilight noticed Angel standing behind her hind leg and pushed him into some mud.

"Oh no! Angel got dirty!" said Twilight in an over the top tone.

"My, my! Guess our job isn't finished after all!" said Mario in the same tone.

"We'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too!" said Twilight, "Come on, honey!"

"Yes, dear," said Mario as Twilight put Angel into a bath and they worked together to scrub Angel clean. Angel looked rather indignant. Shenran and Fluttershy exchanged concerned looks with each other.

Shenran had seen Twilight kick Angel into the mud but chose not to say anything...for now.

(Main Theme)

It was already sunset as Twilight and Mario were still trying to clean Angel. The newlyweds had already taken their baths and they were now downstairs with the royal couple.

"Thank you both ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath, too," said Fluttershy as Shenran was busy brushing his wife's mane, "but, um...I think he's dry." Twilight was still using the towel to dry Angel off.

"You never know," said Mario, "one little damp spot could risk Angel catching a cold after all."

"That's only if he's really damp, buddy," Shenran pointed out as he set his wife's hairbrush down, "My wife taught me that."

"I knew that, I knew that," said Mario as a matter of fact as Twilight lifted the towel and Angel just had his grumpy face on. Then his fur poofed out.

"There, extra clean, extra dry, and extra fluffy," said Mario.

" _He's so fluffy!_ " Twilight called out. Mario stared, but then they both laughed. Fluttershy and Shenran just shared funny looks with each other. They didn't think the joke was that funny.

"Goodness! It's gotten late!" said Fluttershy, "You two really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right?" Fluttershy then looked at Angel and her husband.

"O-o-of course not, honey," said Shenran, "They're always...welcome to our humble abode. Right, Angel?" Angel just grunted irritably as he glared at the both of them. Fluttershy and Shenran then noticed that Twilight had grabbed a feather duster and was now cleaning the living room.

"Just whistle while you work," Mario sang as he fluffed up the pillow and cushions and whistled the rest of the song. Twilight soon joined him on the whistling.

"I for one am exhausted," said Fluttershy as she gave an overly-dramatic yawn. Then nudged her husband firmly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling very tired too," said Shenran and yawned as well.

"Plus, we really need rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow," Fluttershy added as she noticed the two alicorns were still working and continued, "And I'm sure _you_ have to get the castle ready."

"No!" Twilight interjected, "The castle's...fine! Right dear?"

"Y-y-yeah," Mario stuttered, "The castle is simply divine after all! Nothing else needs to be done...at the castle."

"I see..." said Shenran skeptically, not believing either of them. Mario gave his wife a nervous look as Twilight quickly looked at her husband and then got an idea.

"But maybe we'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes!" said Twilight.

"Great idea, honey!" said Mario and then said quickly, "Okay, everything is good here. See ya tomorrow then! Bye!" Twilight and Mario then flew out of the cottage and headed to Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy, Shenran, and Angel stepped outside and watched the royal couple disappear into the sky. Fluttershy and Shenran looked at each other and then at Angel. The bunny just glared at them both before he went inside and slammed the door behind them.

"Um, Angel?" Fluttershy said as she knocked on the door since Angel had locked them both out of the house.

"Angel? Angel!" said Shenran gently but then said got more annoyed and stern when it seemed the bunny was tuning him out, "Come on, Angel! _Open_ _this_ _door_! AAAAAANGEEEELLLL!" Shenran started pounding the door with his fore-hooves as Fluttershy just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I love being married," Fluttershy remarked to herself.

The next morning, the Mane Eight were at Twilight and Mario's castle enjoying themselves as they ate some tall delicious stacks of pancakes with lots of toppings like fresh berries and chocolate chips, and whipped cream. Everypony didn't resist eating rather noisily, thought Rarity was the only pony using a fork with her magic. Pinkie literally faceplanted her own stack of pancakes.

"Mm, these are delicious, Pinkie Pie!" said Applejack after she swallowed a bite. Pinkie lifted her face, showing her face was completely covered in whipped cream and chocolate chips. She then used her tongue to slurp up the whipped cream and chocolate chips off her face.

"Thanks!" said Pinkie, "Mario and Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we found the right one, but they _insisted_ I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more!" Pinkie quickly stacked up pancakes until she had a very tall stack on her plate, "It was like they never wanted to-"

"Leave?" Fluttershy and Shenran said together wearily.

"Exactly!" said Pinkie as she took a large bite on the side of her tower of pancakes, "Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise!" Pinkie then zipped over to Rarity.

"The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter," Pinkie told Rarity in a hushed tone, "Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!" Pinkie trotted away as Rarity used her magic to skeptically check her own stack of pancakes for anything unusual.

"Up all night, huh?" said Rainbow, "is that why they're so, uh...out of it?" Rainbow pointed to the royal couple. Each of them were sitting next to each other before their own stack of pancakes, but neither alicorn was eating any of them. Both were snoring loudly, their manes, tails, and coats were very messy and covered in dirt, grime, leaves, and twigs. Twilight then lifted her head back as she kept snoring. Mario then leaned into her shoulder, snoring as well.

"Um, Shenran and I, don't mean to sound unappreciative," said Fluttershy, "but has anypony else noticed that Twilight and Mario have been a little _too_ helpful lately?"

"Now that you mention it," said Applejack, "They seemed really reluctant to leave the farm after we came back from that business trip to Coltifornia. Then just the other day, Twilight was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was _ten_." A flashback was seen of the farming grounds filled with holes and Twilight was inside one of the holes digging with her magic. Applejack was standing just outside the area when Twilight peeked out and smiled. Applejack just smiled back sheepishly.

"And what about Mario?" Shenran asked curiously.

"He spent all day shuntin' the freight cars on the farm," said Applejack, "he kept tryin' to rearrange them all at least a dozen times before he ended up just putting 'em back the way he had arranged them the first time around." A flashback was seen of Mario pushing and pulling the same freight cars several times over. Applejack just watched with a worried look on her face until Mario smiled and waved at her. Applejack just waved back with a nervous smile on her face.

"They spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique," said Rarity, " _an entire afternoon_!" A flash back was seen of Twilight and Mario, using their own magnifying glass, to examine and arrange a set of gems that "supposedly" looked exactly the same."

"You think _that's_ weird," said Rainbow, "She and Mario raced me, like, a hundred times the other day. And Twilight lost every time!"

"And Mario?" Shenran asked with a smirk.

"I beat him!" Rainbow snapped, "At least once...but anyway, the point is that they both kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred!" A flashback was seen of Rainbow, Twilight, and Mario racing each other. The first race had Mario finishing first, then Rainbow was second, and Twilight was third. A later race showed the same results. Then a later race the same, but a key fact was that Twilight was getting more and more worn out until eventually only Rainbow and Mario were racing against each other. Twilight then collapsed onto a cloud. Then several hours later, Mario was wearing out as well and Rainbow finally able to beat him in a race.

"I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome," said Rainbow, "but, at least for Twilight, she'd rather keep losing than-"

"Leave?" Fluttershy and Shenran guessed.

"Yeah," Rainbow replied, "Who does that?" The three pegasi looked to see Twilight and Mario, who were still snoring. Then Twilight faceplanted her stack of pancakes and hugged them like a pillow. Mario was now using Twilight's messy mane for his own pillow and snuggled contently into it.

"Someponies who are avoidin' somethin', that's who," said Applejack as Pinkie flipped her plate of pancakes into the air and gobbled them all down at once, "Soon as they wake up, we're gonna find out what." Pinkie then hacked as she spit out...a measuring spoon?! The object went flying at Fluttershy, who was just taking another bite of her pancakes. The yellow Pegasus got bopped in the head as the stick end stuck itself into her stack. The others just stared at the spoon, looking stunned.

"I win!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

"Huh?!" Twilight yelped as sat up with a pancake stuck on her horn.

"Yah!" Mario yelped as he tumbled off Twilight's mane and onto the floor behind her with a thud.

"I'm pancake!" Twilight said quickly before recovering, "I mean, awake..." Twilight then lifted the pancake to smile at her friends. Mario groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, dear," said Twilight as she helped her husband back to his seat beside her. Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack stared at them for a moment.

"Uh, Twilight? Big brother?" Applejack asked, "Is there something you wanna tell us?" Twilight and Mario said nothing. Twilight just kept staring at the pancake on her face.

"You know how much we appreciate all you do for us," said Rarity as she used her magic to removed the pancake of off Twilight's face, only for the three ponies to finch when Pinkie jumped up, snagged the pancake, and disappeared underneath the table, "and we simply adore having you around...but...we worry you might be...ahem...avoid something else?" Twilight and Mario shared worried looks with each other. Mario let out a long sigh.

"I think we need to tell them, Twilight," said Mario quietly.

"Honey, please..." Twilight protested.

"We've kept this secret for as long as we could," Mario interrupted, "I think it's time we told our friends what's going on. They all can tell something is up. And...maybe they can help..."

"Oh, has it been that obvious?" Twilight asked the others. All but Pinkie, who was eating the pancake she got from Twilight's horn, gave her worried and concerned looks.

"You know Mario, you're always saying that we can come to you about anything," Shenran pointed out, "Doesn't that applying to you and your wife as well? You can tell us anything. What's on your mind?" Mario and Twilight just shared worried looks with each other.

"We've been...the thing is..." Twilight stuttered hesitantly as Mario put a fore-leg around his wife's shoulder, "We know it's silly, but we...we've been avoiding...this place." Twilight pointed to the castle itself as Mario nodded in agreement. Rarity gasped dramatically.

"Why in Equestria would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle?" Rarity asked as Fluttershy and Shenran stood to the right of the royal couple.

"Yeah," said Pinkie as she popped out between Rarity and Twilight, "this place has everything!"

"Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny," said Pinkie as she jumped high into the air and then appeared in the background to make herself look small.

"Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr!" Pinkie said as she rubbed a fore-hoof on the floor, lay down and shivered before zooming away.

"And it even has loooong empty hallways!" Pinkie opened a door and shouted, making the word "hallways" echo through the castle hallways. She then returned back to Twilight and Mario.

"Okay, I get it," said Pinkie as Mario gave her a funny look.

"The castle is amazing, but it just..." Twilight sighed, "it doesn't feel like home!" She then leaned her head on the table sadly.

"It's just so different from the Golden Oak Library," said Mario sadly as he rubbed his wife's back, "You just felt naturally at home there. This castle...it just feels like...a castle..." Rarity chuckled.

"Oh, is that all?" Rarity replied, "Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this place your own."

"Easier said than done, Rares," said Mario wearily.

"He's right," Twilight added as Mario grabbed a pancake and took a small bite, "It's just so daunting! Look how big it is! We-we don't even know where to start!" Twilight was about to faceplant her plate of pancakes when Rarity pulled the pancakes out of the way as Twilight faceplanted the table.

"I actually tried several times, but I got so overwhelmed that I gave up," said Mario, "I guess there is such a thing as having too big of a creative canvass." Mario then pushed his plate of pancakes away with his magic and rested his head on his forelegs while leaning on the table.

"You can start by letting us do it for you," said Rarity. The royal couple just looked at the marshmallow mare with weary looks on their faces as she walked up to them, "We will make this the castle of your dreams while the _both of you_ go to the Ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation." Rarity then held up a mirror for both Twilight and Mario to see how they looked.

"I'm saying this with love," said Rarity gently, "but...have you two looked in the mirror, lately? I've never seen you both look this...mmmm..."

"Tired?" Shenran proposed.

"Frazzled?" Fluttershy said as well.

"Yes!" said Rarity as she set the mirror down, "This is _absolutely_ the words I was going to use."

"You don't need to sugar coat it, Rares," said Mario in a soft and gloomy tone, "We both look like we got trapped in the Everfree forest all night. At least Twilight still looks beautiful. I, on the other hand, am completely hideous."

"Stop it!" said Twilight as she lightly swatted his head with a fore-hoof, making the alicorn Prince flinch, "You're still handsome to me, Mario Star, and don't you forget it."

"Thanks honey," said Mario, giving her a soft smile and Twilight smiled back. The others chuckled to each other.

"Ooh, I guess we _do_ need a little help," said Twilight, "and so does our castle. And we know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows us better than you."

"We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day," said Applejack.

"That's definitely the kind of cozy my wife and I could use for this place," Mario replied with a smile. Rainbow then gasped.

"There's gonna be cider?!" Rainbow asked hopefully with glittery eyes as she hovered into the air. Applejack and Mario gave her an annoyed look. Rainbow soon realized the orange pony was just using a metaphor.

"Uh, I mean, let's decorate!" said Rainbow once she recomposed herself.

"Oh, no!" said Spike as he entered the dining room rubbing his eyes while holding a blanket and his Rarity's plush toy, "Did I miss the pancakes?!" Spike then dropped his Rarity plushie and headed over to the table.

"I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling," Spike said as he climbed onto the table and started grabbing a couple of pancakes to eat.

"Spike, I'm _so_ glad you're here!" said Rarity just as Spike was about to start eating.

"Really?" Spike asked, rather surprised.

"Yes!" Rarity replied, "You're taking Twilight and Mario to the spa!"

"Great!" said Spike, "I've been meaning to get my claws done!" Spike then looked at his claws before taking a bite of the pancakes he had collected. He then noticed that everypony else was just staring and smiling at him.

"Oh, you mean now!" Spike said with his mouth full before he swallowed, stuffed the pancakes in his claw into his mouth, grabbed and gobbled up two more pancakes and grabbed one pancake in each claw before guiding Twilight and Mario out of the dining room.

"Honey?" Twilight asked as they walked side by side once they were out of the dinning room.

"Yes, dear?" Mario said.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful looking like this?" Twilight asked him.

"Yes I do," said Mario, "Do you really think I'm handsome?"

"No," said Twilight, making Mario whimper and puppy dog pout, making her chuckle, "I was just kidding ya dork! Ha-ha-ha!" Mario snorted.

"You're gonna pay for that," Mario warned.

"You can't do anything to me," Twilight said smugly. Mario looked at her with a devious grin on his face.

"Tickle-tickle," he said sinisterly. Twilight cringed.

"AAAAHH!" Twilight screamed and ran ahead of Spike.

"I'm gonna get you, Twilight Sparkle!" Mario said playfully as he chased after his wife.

"You keep away from me, Mario Star!" Twilight called back.

"Make me!" Mario challenged with chuckle and soon the two alicorns were chasing each other and laughing. Spike just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do I _really_ have to chaperone you two?" Spike said, feeling most annoyed as he picked up his pace to catch up to them. Back in the dining room, Applejack had gathered the rest of the Mane eight around her.

"Come on, y'all!" said Applejack, "We've got work to do!" It wasn't long before the five girls and Shenran exited the dining room and stated walking down one of the hallways. They started looking around as Rainbow began to sing.

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Let's all work together  
To make this castle shi-i-ine_

[Rarity - she used her magic to polish one of the crystal columns so she could see her reflection. Then the rest of the group could seen on the other crystal faces around the marshmallow mare.]

 _Once we add some sparkle  
It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._

[All - they smiled to each other before they split apart.]

 _It'll be divine_

[Applejack - She grabbed a wagon and loaded with apples before hooking herself up to the harness and pulling the wagon out of the barn.]

 _Crates of apples an' bales o' hay  
Just makes ya feel at home_

[Fluttershy - At the cottage Angel ushered some brown bunnies in front of Fluttershy and Shenran. Then some popinjays flew in the fore-ground. Fluttershy then spoke to a goat that had the popinjays on his horns and followed the yellow Pegasus.]

 _Furry friends and some popinjays  
So they won't be alone_

[Shenran - He grabbed a pair of decorative shields and some wall swords and set them into his own personal wagon and hooked himself to it. Fluttershy then walked along side of him as they left the cottage.]

 _Shiny coat of arms and swords to show  
That their home is safe and secure_

[All - Fluttershy is shown behind a yellow backdrop along with Shenran at her right behind a green backdrop, followed by Applejack on the left with an orange backdrop, and then Rainbow to the right of Shenran with a light blue backdrop, then Pinkie appeared to the left of Applejack with a pink backdrop, and finally Rarity appeared right of Rainbow with a grayish-white backdrop.]

 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make  
This castle a home_

[Pinkie Pie - She slid down the staircase of what led from her living space. She collected some balloons as she made her way down. Then jumped into another pile of balloons. Then walked out of Sugarcube Corner with the balloon tied around her stomach. Then opened her door as confetti popped out.]

 _There's nothing like balloons and confetti  
To greet you every time you walk through the door_

[Rainbow Dash - She gathered her Wonderbolt action figure of Spitfire and then grabbed some trophies along with some posters hanging on the walls. She hovered down with a loaded saddle bag and saluted her stone Wonderbolt statue before flying away from her Cloudominium.]

 _They'll need this and those  
Posters of all my heroes  
How could anypony awesome ever ask for more?_

[All - Rarity was walking down a road with her saddle bag, Applejack then appeared with her wagon, then Pinkie with her balloons, Fluttershy with Angel and her popinjays, Shenran with his wagon, and Rainbow hovered above with her own saddle bag. They all looked at the castle in the background.]

 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make  
A home they'll adore_

[Rarity - She used her magic to open some new curtains, tying them with ribbons to keep them open, and hung up some drapes.]

 _Bring curtains of flowing silk and lace_

[Rainbow Dash - She fixed a crooked picture of herself.]

 _This picture of me winning a race_

[Pinkie Pie - She was by a table with presents and cupcakes with balloons behind her. She picked up all the cupcakes at once and set them down. Then opened the present at the right and got blasted with confetti.]

 _Party cannons to give her a surprise_

[Applejack - She had some haystacks on the floor with some gardening tools, a bucket of apples, and another barrel. She walked by to the left dumping soil all over the floor, which flowers grew and blossomed instantly from it.]

 _Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies_

[Fluttershy - Harry was seen hugging several small animals in one arm. He then pulled Fluttershy into his other arm and hugged her along with the smaller creatures.]

 _Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear_

[Shenran - He sang softly as set up a large pillow in a corner. Then he sat down on his hind knees and closed his eyes to look like he was meditating.]

 _Nice large pillow for focus and quiet time_

[Rarity - She added some gems stones along an arc.]

 _Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

[Rainbow Dash - She zoomed about as she put up some more posters.]

 _More of this and that_

[Pinkie Pie - She bounced about wearing lots of party hats on her head and tail. She was also being followed by a line of animals also wearing party hats.]

 _Don't forget the party hats_

[Rainbow Dash - She then set up her Spitfire action figure on top of a pedestal and then twirled gracefully in the air.]

 _How could anypony awesome ask for more than that?_

[Shenran - He then caught Rainbow as she twirled into him from behind. Rainbow smiled bashfully over being seen twirling, but Shenran gave her a hug to help her feel better.]

 _It's all they could ask for!_

[Applejack - She then rolled a barrel over and jumped off of it. Behind her was a white picket fence and some small coops behind the fence. Some of the contents spilled out as a nearby pig started eating some of the spilt contents inside of the barrel.]

 _Let's all work together_

[Fluttershy - She hovered above Applejack and hung a birdhouse above her.]

 _To show that we have shown_

[Rarity - She walked into the foreground carrying a lilac colored drape with her magic.]

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Mario Star_

[All - Rainbow adjusted a trophy she had set up. Rarity put up another set of drapes on a window. Applejack pushed some haystacks about with her head. Pinkie jumped up and hung some party streamers. Applejack then opened up a barrel loaded with apples. Rainbow then dusted a column with her tail. Shenran then adjusted and wiped a suit of armor he had set up. Then Rarity held a plate of cupcakes with her magic as she, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Shenran sang together around it. Then all six ponies gathered around in front of the table in the throne room as the view zoomed out to show off their handiwork.]

 _How we make, how we make, how we make  
This castle a home  
How we make, how we make  
This castle a home  
How we make, how we make  
This castle a home!_

The six ponies then looked around the room. But it didn't take a genius to see that their efforts had only produced a rather cluttered room of various objects. Then some birds were startled when they flew into some of Pinkie's balloons and continued to chatter about.

"Wow, guys!" said Applejack in an unconvincing tone, "We did a...great job...together..." She then laughed nervously as sweat a little.

"We sure did something..." said Rainbow.

"Something...different..." Shenran added slowly.

"Together," said Pinkie.

"All together," said Rarity at the same time as the pink pony. It was then some bird flew low by Rainbow's head. She ducked to avoid one bird while another bird landed on her head.

"Fluttershy," said Rainbow in an unconvincing tone as some critters gathered around her, "I love that you brought _so_ many animals." Rarity smiled sheepishly in agreement.

"Are these _your_ trophies?" Fluttershy asked as she hovered before the said objects.

"Interesting choice to have Mario and Twilight admire _your_ accomplishments," said Shenran in tone that failed to hide his annoyance as he hovered beside his wife.

"I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies with _my_ name permanently etched into them," said Rainbow, slightly boasting at the end. Fluttershy looked away to hide the skeptical look on her face.

"How generous of you, Rainbow," Shenran remarked under his breath.

"My-my Applejack," said Rarity with a light laugh as she looked at the haystacks, a single wooden barrel, and quilts on the floor, "bringing the outdoors inside. It's...earthy...What a lovely touch!" She then used her magic to pick up a corner of the quilt, gave it a sniff, and made a face of disgust before quickly recomposing herself.

"Are these quilts vintage?" Rarity asked as politely as she could.

"Nope, just old!" said Applejack and then shielded her eyes when a bright light flashed toward her, "Unlike your sparkly window doohickey which are..." She looked at the white gems encrusted on some curtains that were reflecting the sunlight on them, "why, they're just swell!" Applejack shared another laugh when Pinkie appeared between the orange pony and Rarity.

"No one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons!" said Pinkie with a squee, "Oh, right! They're hidden!" Pinkie giggled to herself.

"You can't be serious!" Shenran exclaimed, "Wasn't Mario knocked out the last time he got _accidentally_ blasted with one of those?"

"Not our fault Mario can't take a blast!" Fluttershy remarked.

"You passed out when it happened to you on our wedding day as I recall," Shenran said as a matter of fact. Fluttershy humped and gave her husband a raspberry. Shenran blew a raspberry right back at her. As much as they tried to act like the perfect cute couple, they still had their differences from time to time.

"Hey guys, how do my claws look" Spike asked as he walked into the room and saw the mess the rest of the Mane eight had created.

" _Sweet Celestia_!" Spike exclaimed in shock as he pulled the bottom of his eyelids down.

"Oh, Spike!" said Rarity, "Are you, Twilight, and Mario done already?"

"Don't worry," said Spike, "I ordered Twilight the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be while."

"And Mario?" Applejack asked as Spike snickered.

"Twilight tricked him into getting a full hooficure treatment after he lost to her in a one-on-one tickle war!" Spike said with a giggle, "He'll be awhile, especially if he doesn't want to be seen in public with super shiny hooves, but you didn't hear it from me! Getting back to the castle...Man, this place looks terrible!"

"Phew!" said the six ponies together.

"Thank goodness somepony said something!" said Fluttershy with relief.

"Yeah...I was afraid to speak up since Flutters is already upset with me," Shenran said insecurely as he rubbed a fore-hoof against the carpet.

"Oh, I'm over that already, dear," said Fluttershy, "I was just being a little sassy. So don't be afraid to speak up and be honest with me or my friends okay? You're family now." Shenran smiled as the two shared a loving nuzzle together.

"It's pretty bad, right?" Rainbow asked.

"This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks," Applejack answered.

"I suppose it is a _little_ cluttered," said Rarity.

"What are you guys talking about?" Pinkie remarked, "I think it looks super fun!"

POP WHISTLE!

Suddenly one of Pinkie's hidden confetti cannons went off, several of the animals and critters ran amok, crashing and knocking down various items as they rampaged.

"Weee!" said Pinkie as she ran about with the animals with a party hat on her head.

"Oh! Oh no!" said Fluttershy worriedly as she saw the animals scurrying about, "Please don't do that! If you all just take a deep breath and calm down-"

"YIKES!" Shenran yelped as he hovered out of the way as a white column nearly crashed on top of him. It was then some squirrels climbed into Rarity's drapes and started clawing them.

"No!" Rarity scolded firmly, "That bunting is embroidered by hoof! Don't you move one more paw!" The two squirrels said nothing and let themselves slide off of the curtains, while clawing them at the same time.

" _EVERYPONY STOP_!" Rarity shouted loudly. All the animals skidded to a halt and froze, including Pinkie. The animal rampage might have been stopped, but the damage was done.

"Okay, now it's a mess," Pinkie admitted.

POP WHISTLE!

Another confetti blast fired just above Pinkie, covering the room in confetti.

"What are we gonna do?!" Rainbow asked as she hovered above the mess.

"I dunno," said Spike worriedly, "But Twilight's blow-out and Mario's complete hooficure won't take that long. If they were avoiding the castle before, they'll never set hoof in here now!"

"Come on, guys, we've gotta do something!" Rainbow called out, "Twilight and Mario are counting on us!"

"Spike," said Rarity as she got into the little dragon's face, "You've got to get back to that spa and stall them! Whatever you do, don't let them come home!"

"Like, forever?" Spike asked, "But we live here."

"Uh, yes, well, uh, maybe you could manage it 'til...sunset-ish?" Rarity asked and battled her eyelashes at him. Spike was instantly lovesick as he floated into the air and hearts radiated from underneath him. Shenran covered his mouth to avoid snickering, but then Fluttershy gazed into his eyes and she batted her own eyelashes at him. Shenran was instantly smitten as a dazed smile appeared on his face and hearts floated around his head. Fluttershy giggled to herself.

"Anything for you, Rarity..." said Spike in a dazed tone as he literally floated out of the room.

"Okay, we all agree the castle is too cluttered, right?" Applejack said once Spike had left, "So why doesn't everypony take _one_ of their own decorations out and we'll see how it looks?" Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow agreed to the idea. Then Rarity noticed Shenran's lovesick condition and walked up the yellow Pegasus.

"Fluttershy," Rarity cooed, "I didn't know you had it in you to do that!" Fluttershy blushed shyly.

"I...um...learned from the best," she replied timidly. Rainbow then bopped Shenran's head with a fore-hoof.

"Ow! Hey!" Shenran complained as he rubbed his sore head.

"Can you get lovesick over your wife later?" Rainbow said sternly, "We've got work to do!"

"Don't hit me!" Shenran said sternly, getting into Rainbow's face before flying off. Rainbow just rolled her eyes as everypony got back to work.

Back at the spa, Twilight had her head under a hair-dryer dome and looking at herself a mirror when she saw Mario enter the room from the mirror's reflection.

"Hey honey," said Twilight and then noticed the extra-large frown on his face, "Now don't be like that. You had to get the complete hooficure after you lost that tickle war with me! Now show me your hooves!"

"Do I have to?" Mario groaned as his cheeks turned pink. Twilight gave him a puppy dog pout. Mario rolled his eyes and lifted one of his fore-hooves, which was now clean and very shiny and sparkly.

"Oooh, pretty!" said Twilight as she saw her reflection in his fore-hoof, "Now you have the cleanest and shiniest hooves in all of Equestria!" Twilight clapped giddily as Mario blushed deep red and looked away.

"Mario, there's no need to feel so embarassed," said Twilight, "Alot of stallions get their hooves cleaned after all."

"Yeah, well, all the nearby customers were snickering at me the entire time I was getting my hooves filed," Mario remarked, "they were really giving me a hard time when Lotus Blossom asked me if I wanted them painted! Ugh..."

"Never mind them," said Twilight simply, "though the complete hooficure does include getting your fore-hooves painted...maybe you should do a nice yellow or a soft pink..."

" _Twilight_!?" Mario whined, covering his face with his fore-hooves as his entire face went deep red, " _Please..."_

 _"_ Relax, I'm just kidding," said Twilight, "Just know that it means alot to me that you owned up to losing that tickle war and got the hooficure. Thank you, Mario." Mario felt better, but still felt a little embarassed as he gave her a shy smile. Twilight giggled since she found the smile cute when she noticed Spike enter from the mirror.

"Spike, you're back!" Twilight said as the hair dome was lifted off her head, "How do I look?" She showed both the dragon and her husband the top of her mane, which was now done in a bushy, slightly street punk style look.

"Twilight Sparkle, rebel without a cause," said Mario impressively, "I _like it_!" Twilight gave a light squee of happiness.

"What about you, Spike?" Twilight asked the little dragon. Spike cringed for a moment.

"Great!" Spike said quickly.

"And more importantly, how does the castle look?" Twilight asked as her bushy bangs fell over her eyes a bit.

"Great?" said Spike with a nervous look on his face, which neither alicorn noticed.

"I can't wait to go home and see it!" said Twilight eagerly as she got up from the salon chair, "what about you, sweetie?"

"I'm curious to see what our friends have came up with," said Mario as he got up as well.

"Great! I mean, no!" said Spike but then panicked as he grabbed Twilight's tail.

"What's up little buddy?" Mario asked as he and Twilight looked at him curiously.

"I mean, uh, I'm not...quite ready to go yet," Spike stuttered as he reached out and pulled one of the spa brochures, "Uh, why don't we have a message? I was really hoping to get, uh...this thingy!"

"The "Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue message?" Twilight read on the brochure.

"That sounds rather...intense..." Mario said slowly. Spike gulped.

"Yep!" said Spike bravely.

"I think I'll just have a traditional message," said Twilight as Lotus Blossom stood beside her, "Wanna join me honey? We can do a message together as a couple."

"Sounds good to me," said Mario, "I was feeling a little lonely getting that hooficure all by myself."

"But if you want that massage, Spike," said Twilight, "You go for it."

"Did somepony order massages?" Aloe asked when there was a loud crash from the wall next to her. Apparently Bulk Biceps was the masseur for the message Spike wanted.

" _Yeah_! Let's _do_ this, little dragon!" Bulk told Spike. The little dragon cowered fearfully as the muscular Pegasus picked Spike up between his shoulder muscles and then smashed through the wall again to exit the room.

"Oh, I hate it when he does that," said Aloe wearily, "Come with me, princess and prince." Twilight and Mario sighed as they headed to the room for their couple's message.

Back at the Castle, Rarity was looking about the room nervously.

"Come on, Rarity," said Applejack, feeling slightly annoyed, "Everypony has taken somethin' out except for you." It was then Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Shenran appeared behind the marshmallow mare.

"Ooh, I know! I simply can't decide," said Rarity as Pinkie stood behind Applejack.

"How about this?" said Rainbow as she hovered before a gold-gem studded picture frame of the Mane seven with Spike peeking out from the corner.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" Rarity pleaded in desperation.

"How about these?" said Rainbow as she hovered over to hanging potted pink flowers.

"Oh, but those brighten up the whole room!" Rarity protested, "They're my favorite accent!"

"Then let's lose the curtains!" said Rainbow, "The room wouldn't need brightening if they weren't making it so dark!"

"Not them!" Rarity cried out, "They're my favorite too!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Rarity!" Shenran snapped, "You have to get rid of something!" Rainbow growled impatiently as Rarity's indecisiveness.

"They can't _all_ be your favorite!" Rainbow retorted as she hovered into Rarity's face, "Okay, I'm taking down the portrait. We all _know_ what we look like." Rainbow then grabbed the portrait and carried it out of the room. Rarity huffed irritably.

"Well, the room still looks a little bit cluttered, doesn't it?" Rarity pointed out as she walked up to a wall filled with Rainbow's posters, "Perhaps, I'll take down a poster or two. Only to be helpful, of course!" Rarity did just that and used her magic to remove two posters and toss them out. Rainbow saw the posters being tossed and gave Rarity a death glare.

"Okay, everypony calm down," said Applejack as she got between the two ponies, "I'm sure we can find a way to remove the clutter _together_." Applejack gave the group a hopeful smile.

"You're absolutely right, dear," said Rarity with a mischievous smirk on her face as she used her magic to grab something that belonged to Applejack.

"Hey, those are my warmin' quilts!"Applejack protested as Rarity hovered them over to Rainbow and the blue Pegasus bucked them out of the room.

"Together!" said Rainbow and Rarity as the former landed beside the latter and they high-hoofed each other. It was then the three ponies heard the sound of popping balloons. Apparently the birds were the ones popping them.

"Fluttershy, Shenran, tell your birds to stop pecking at my balloons!" Pinkie complained.

"I guess they must not like being scared out of their wits by exploding cannons or something," said Fluttershy in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"Or loud pink ponies," Shenran added in the same tone. Pinkie gave Shenran a dirty look.

"But we _can't_ get rid of the cannons!" Pinkie protested, "I don't remember where I'd hid them!"

POP WHISTLE!

Another confetti cannon went off somewhere in the foreground. It was then Shenran noticed Rainbow carrying off a familiar large circular cushion.

"Hey, my meditation pillow!" Shenran cried out.

"Oh please, Shenny," said Rainbow as she tossed it out of the room and landed before him, "If I want a place to sit down and sleep, I'll pick a nice fluffy cloud thank you!"

"First of all, don't call me Shenny!" Shenran protested angrily, "Second, meditation and napping are not the same thing! Meditation is about calming the mind and focusing on your breathing to find inner peace and tranquility!"

"Oh give me a break!" said Rainbow as she went back to standing next to Rarity, "All that "ohm" sounds those ponies make when they do that is so annoying!"

"Shenran doesn't "ohm" when he mediates!" Fluttershy said irritably as she hovered beside her husband.

"Plus if you want the definition of annoying, Rainbow," said Shenran, "Just look in the mirror and you'll find your answer!" Rainbow glared.

"Allow me to help you," Rarity proposed to Pinkie.

"Oh, no," Applejack protested, " _I'll_ help you."

"Allow me to do the honors!" Shenran protested as he hovered over to pick something to toss.

"Don't you dare touch any of my stuff, Shenran!" Rarity threatened.

"Don't you threaten my husband!" Fluttershy retorted and hovered to her husband, "Let me help you out, dear."

"Not if I help you first!" Rainbow shouted and their arguing continued.

Back in town, Twilight and Mario were just sighing and stretching contently.

"Great suggestion, Spike," said Twilight, "I feel totally relaxed."

"Same here, honey," said Mario, "My muscles feel nice and loosened up." He then did a good spin jump into the air and landed perfectly on his hind legs as Twilight watched. Poor Spike was behind them and bent out of shape from his deep tissue message treatment.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow..." Spike yelped as he tried to keep pace behind the two alicorns and his joints cracking as he moved about.

"You want to hop on?" Twilight offered, "Maybe I can get us to the castle faster." Spike froze and winced as he saw that the sun was still fairly high in the sky as some birds flew across the yellowish orb.

"Ow!" said Spike when he straightened up a little too fast, "I mean...how...nice is this day? I was hoping we could take a scenic way back."

"I don't know," said Twilight.

"As nice as a scenic walk wouldn't be a bag thing I suppose," said Mario, "Would you mind if Twilight and I held hooves while we do?" Twilight wasn't feeling too sure about it.

"Come on," Spike pushed, "Walking is good for the post-massage circulation. And the hoof-holding is cool. You two can kiss each other for if it means you'll do the walk with me."

"Really?" said Twilight, "I've never heard that theory. but if you're okay with us hoof-holding, then let's go."

"Same here," said Mario as he offered a fore-hoof and Twilight put hers on top so it looked like they were holding each other's hooves. Along the way, they came to a very familiar place. Mario and Twilight both shared sad looks with each other as the latter sighed.

"I really miss this place, Spike," said Twilight since she and Mario had already shared a moment beforehand, "We had so many wonderful memories here." Mario nodded in agreement as Spike looked at the ruins quietly.

"We did, didn't we..." said Spike sadly as a small tear came out of his eyes.

"Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry," said Twilight sadly, "Of course losing the Golden Oak Library was hard for you too." Twilight then pulled Spike in for a hug as Mario hugged Spike from behind as the little dragon shed a tear.

"I've got an idea," said Twilight, "Why don't we have the girls and Shenran add some things to make the castle feel more like your home as well?"

"Really?" said Spike.

"That's a great idea honey," said Mario, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're an airhead," Spike suggested.

"Have you been hanging around Fluttershy lately?" Mario said annoyed as Twilight and Spike chuckled.

"Hop on!" said Twilight as Spike climbed onto her back. Spike looked back to see the sun was still out. He winced as he saw Twilight open her wings to take off. Spike grabbed the edges as she tried to take off, making the purple alicorn land on her stomach.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Why'd you make my girl do a false take off?" Mario asked as the little dragon hopped off Twilight's back.

"I, um...I just thought of what I want!" said Spike.

"Oh, okay," said Twilight, "What is it?"

"We're listening," Mario added.

"It's a...well, I want a...it's...I kind of need a...a bed!" Spike stuttered with an over the top smile on his face. Twilight and Mario were stunned.

"I thought you said you sleep like a baby in the castle," Twilight said skeptically.

"Yeah, you slept so soundly that you missed the pancake breakfast if you recall," Mario reminded him. Spike scoffed.

"Everypony knows babies are terrible sleepers," said Spike.

"Really?" said Mario, raising his eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Let's go!" said Spike, wanting to reduce the risk of Mario making eye contact with him. Twilight and Mario shared skeptical looks with each other before reluctantly headed off to find the local shop that sold beds.

Back in the castle, Rarity finished removing the last item from the castle.

"There!" Rarity said contently, "Now nothing is cluttering the castle!"

"You're right," said Rainbow as the six ponies all noticed that they had removed _everything_ they had brought to decorate the castle, "There is literally _nothing_ cluttering this castle."

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wish I knew," said Shenran sadly, "But interior decorating is not really a talent of mine."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Rarity as she walked up to the others and pointed towards a window of the sun lowering into the sky, "but it's almost sunset. If we don't figure this out soon, it's going to look like we didn't lift a hoof to help them!"

"Why is this so hard?!" Rainbow bellowed in frustration, "We're Twilight and Mario's best friends! This should be easy for us!"

"She said it herself, so did big brother," said Applejack, "if anypony should be able to make Twilight and Mario feel comfortable in her new home, it's us. If we can't do it..." Applejack held her stenson hat sadly.

"Then Twilight and Mario will be stuck living in a castle that makes them feel...sad!" Fluttershy remarked as she said "sad" loud enough for it to echo throughout the castle.

"Wow, Fluttershy!" said Pinkie, "I didn't know you could be loud enough to echo!" Shenran just rolled his eyes as the rest of the girls didn't bother to make a comment. Thought Shenran would brag that his wife could make herself heard when she felt it necessary.

A few minutes later, Applejack was just sitting on the floor staring at her stenson hat. Rainbow was just flying in circles. Rarity was nervously pacing back and forth. Fluttershy just sat on the floor with a very sad look on her face as Shenran sat beside his wife and had a fore-leg around her shoulder to hold her supportively.

"Can't believe I let go of the portrait..." Rarity muttered to herself, "If it had just been me..."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Pinkie asked frantically as she stuck her face into the fore-ground, "If Twilight and Mario come home now, they'll be like..." Pinkie got into Fluttershy's and Shenran's faces, "..."What did you guys do?" and we'll have to be..." Pinkie then jumped up to Rainbow, "..."Nothing!" And then..." She got into Rarity's face from above and upside down, "...they'll be like..." She then peeked out from behind Applejack, "..."We were counting you! Some friends you are!"..." She finally appeared alone, "And we'll be like...AAAAAAAAH!" Pinkie then cried tearlessly before plopping to the floor on her stomach. Shenran walked over and pulled Pinkie into a gentle hug. Pinkie whimpered.

"Sorry," said Pinkie, "I know I'm not helping, but the idea of letting Twilight and Mario down really makes me feel...sad..." Pinkie sniffled as a pair of tears left her eyes. Shenran gently wiped them away.

"We're not giving up yet," said Shenran, "I might be not Mario, but I can assure you everything is going to be alright. Can you trust me this time around Pinkie?"

"I need to," said Pinkie before shouting, " _'cause I'm freaking out right now_!"

"Calm down, Pinkie," said Applejack, "We just need to figure out what we did wrong so we can make it right."

"Well, _I_ didn't do anything wrong!" Rarity protested huffily, "I did exactly what I would do if this were _my_ home!"

"But it's not your home," said Rainbow as she hovered behind the marshmallow mare, "It's Twilight's and Mario's home!"

"Where they keep all their Rainbow Dash trophies?" Rarity shot back and glared at the blue Pegasus.

"Touche," Rainbow replied.

"Maybe we're all a little guilty of making ourselves feel at home instead of Twilight and Mario," said Fluttershy.

"You're right dear," said Shenran sadly, "I mean...mediation cushions, suits of armor, and shields on the walls. That's not Twilight and Mario at all! But you do have to admit meditation might help those two with their anxiety problems."

"Later dear," Fluttershy remarked.

"Sorry," Shenran said quietly.

"Come on, y'all," said Applejack as she approached the group, "We just need to think about Twilight and Mario. What was it they'd loved about livin' in the Golden Oak Library?"

"Oh, everything!" said Fluttershy, "Twilight loved the books, the smell of books, the joy she felt from organizing books."

"I heard Mario loved the books too," said Shenran, "But he also loved his little work desk where he wrote all his talking train stories. Plus he did always like having a place to play with his trains, even if the space was a little too small for his big collection."

"Don't forget the love shrine he had of Twilight hidden in the basement," said Applejack and chuckled, "I remember when I stumbled upon it. His face was as red as a tomato when I discovered it."

"Remember that time I crashed into all those books attempting my sonic rainboom after you guys after you guys _just_ cleaned up?" Rainbow remarked and a chuckle and a sigh, "That was good times."

"Yeah, for you, maybe," said Applejack annoyingly.

"Okay, how about the time, Twilight, Mario and Shenran crash landed into a pile of books when those vines were growing out of control," said Rainbow, "Shenran first words when he recovered were: "I'm okay! I'm fluffy!""

"Oh, you had to bring _that_ up!" Shenran remarked as Fluttershy giggled.

"Well, you are my fluffy-wuffy cuddle-bunny," Fluttershy said sweetly as Shenran blushed in embarrassment as the others snickered.

"Oh, and Applejack, remember when we were stuck having a sleepover there?" Rarity said, "That turned out to be so much fun!"

"Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?!" said Pinkie, making everypony wince and looked very sad. Pinkie soon realized my mistake, "Wait, no, that was the worst...stupid Pinkie..."

"Don't Pinkie," said Shenran gently, "Even I knew that was an accident." Pinkie just sighed, but still felt bad for her mistake.

"We had a lot of good memories there, though," said Applejack to lighten the mood, "that's what made the Golden Oak Library home..."

"Yeah," said all the girls sadly.

"Makes me wish I had moved to Ponyville sooner," said Shenran sadly, "I never knew it was such a fun place to be..."

"Oh honey," said Fluttershy sadly as she nuzzled his chin. Applejack then gasped excitedly.

"That's it!" said Applejack as she got an idea.

Back at the bed shop, Spike was testing a bed. Mario and Twilight looked very drained. Spike had literally been testing every nook and cranny of every bed in the shop.

"How's that one?" Twilight asked, "Too soft? Too hard? Too lumpy?"

"Can you _pick something already_?!" Mario said through his teeth despite the smile on his face.

"Um..." Spike pondered as he sat up and looked out the window to see the sun was setting, "Just right! I'll take it!"

"Oh, thank goodness," said Twilight as she and Mario sighed with relief, "I thought you'd never find one you liked! Let's find a sales pony and get out of here!" It was then a sales pony appeared with a large smile on his face, ready to help.

"Look there's one," said Mario as he looked behind himself, "I'll go make the purchase and find out how soon they can deliver the bed to the castle!"

"Sounds good to meee-" Spike then noticed six familiar ponies walk past the shop window and Rainbow, carrying some shovels, gestured for Spike to stall longer before zipping away, "I...nn, um, uh, heh...did you hear that?" Spike then pressed down on it and faked squeaking sounds, "Too squeaky! Better keep looking!" Twilight, Mario and the sales pony gave him unamused looks as the little dragon walked past them. Twilight and Mario groaned in irritation.

"How about we just pick a bed for him and be done with this?" Mario proposed to his wife.

"And hear him complain about it or never use it cause it isn't perfect," Twilight retorted, "Forget it! Let's just tough it out a little longer, dear. Hopefully Spike will make a choice soon enough and we can finally go home."

"You mean the castle right?" Mario reminded her.

"Of course," said Twilight as she walked off. Mario just looked out the window where he could see the castle in the distance. He was hoping their friends had found a way to make the castle feel like home.

Back with the rest of the Mane eight, they had all gone to the remains of the Library. They were all feeling rather excited once Applejack had explained her plan, but when they arrived. The orange pony wasn't feeling as confident about her idea.

"Maybe my plan won't work after all," Applejack sighed as the rest of the group looked just as sad and worried. Then Rarity perked up.

"Of course it will, darling," said Rarity, "I can see it! You, Fluttershy, and Shenran stay here. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, you come with me. We're going shopping! We'll meet back at the castle." The two group quickly split up and got to work.

[Applejack - she began digging outside the remains with a shovel.]

 _It's not the things that ya gather 'round_

[Fluttershy - she instructed some critters to dig for her.]

 _It's not how much you own_

[Shenran - He began digging with his own fore-hooves as he sang. Applejack and Fluttershy smiled in agreement.]

 _It's something that's far more valuable  
Then any item's worth_

[Rarity - Pinkie and Rarity came out with lots of shopping bags. Rainbow had so many that she struggled to get them out of the front door. Then they headed back to the castle.]

 _The things that hold the meaning in your life  
Are the memories you've sown_

[All - Pinkie then dumped the contents of her shopping bags. Rarity, wearing her work glasses, picked up some gems and started sewing them together. Applejack then brushed and blew on what looked like some sort of wooden sculpture. Rainbow then pulled a rope through a pulley hanging from above. Rarity monitored the object's position while Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Shenran pulled on the ropes to lift the object to the ceiling. Then the six ponies admired their completed project and then exchanged smiles with each other.]

 _So we make, so we make, so we make  
This castle a home  
So we make, so we make  
This castle a home  
So we make, so we make  
This castle a home!_

A few minutes later, Twilight and Mario arrived.

"Hello? We're home!" Twilight announced as she opened a door as Mario and Spike walked in as well. Spike was carrying various items in his claws.

"Welcome home!" said the six ponies as they walked up to the royal couple and Spike. Twilight and Mario began to walk about the castle. They found that the group had supposedly done...very little changes to the decor.

"Oh, I uh...love what you've done with the place," said Twilight in a polite tone, "You did such a good job of...preserving the integrity of the original design."

"Aw come on!" Spike retorted, especially to Rarity, "It looks exactly the same. Do you know how hard it was to keep them from coming back here?! I never want to see another dust ruffle as long as I live!"

"Easy there Spike," said Mario, "Obviously the old saying goes that when something ain't broke, don't fix..." Mario blinked, "Did you just say...?"

"Wait," Twilight interrupted, "Keep us from coming back here?"

"Is there something we need to know?" Mario asked suspiciously. Rarity laughed nervously.

"It took a teensy bit longer than we thought," Rarity admitted honestly.

"What really makes a home feel like a home isn't what it looks like," said Applejack as she removed and held her stenson hat, "It's the memories you make when you're there." Applejack then looked at the others.

"So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made since you both first moved to Ponyville," said Rarity. Fluttershy and Rainbow then opened the doors to the throne room. Twilight and Mario gasped. There hanging above was the roots of a giant tree and along its roots were various strings of sparkly gemstones hanging from them.

"The ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we've had together," said Fluttershy as she, Shenran, and Rainbow hovered before it.

"That one shows your party at the Golden Oak Library welcoming you both to Ponyville!" said Pinkie as she showed the gem with a picture of Pinkie, Twilight, and Mario.

"The time we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Fluttershy a she showed them a gem with all seven of them sharing a table. Mario chuckled sheepishly since that memories wasn't exactly a happy one for him, even Twilight gave him a nervous smile.

"Easy bro," said Shenran, using his new nickname for the Prince, as he hovered over to one particular string of gems, "These gems contain you and Twilight's most valuable memories! Here is when you two had your first _real_ date on Twilight's birthday! This is one when Twilight was your special somepony on Hearts and Hooves day! Here's when you two shared your first kiss as an official couple at Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. And of course who wouldn't want a picture of when you proposed Twilight, and of your wedding and coronation day!" Shenran showed Mario and Twilight all the gems that showed these various memories. Twilight and Mario were in awe as their mouths hung open.

"We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones," said Rarity from behind the royal couple.

"And the best part is," said Applejack as the royal couple stepped toward the new chandelier, "it's made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library, so you two will never forget where you came from." Twilight and Mario examined it quietly for a moment as Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Shenran landed behind the two alicorns. The silence left the group feeling a little worried, until Twilight and Mario turned around. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes brimming with tears. Mario had lost his grip on his own tears and was crying openly with a smile on his own face.

"It's _exactly_ what the castle needed," said Twilight happily.

"We couldn't have asked for anything more perfect," Mario added in a cracked but happy tone as the two ponies rushed toward the others for a big group hug.

"And we both ready to make new memories here," said Twilight.

"We can finally call this castle home," said Mario.

"Then let's start right now with a new memory cake!" said Pinkie as they pulled away. The pink pony came back with a giant cake on her back with each layer a different color, "Seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These _might_ be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans!" Pinkie pointed at the brown dots along one of the layers of the cake.

"Let's go the dining room," Twilight suggested as she used her magic to open the doors, "It's a little sparse, but at least there's a table there." Mario and Twilight then froze in place when they looked inside to see the dining room had been given some fancy decor upgrades and decorations. Even the dining table had a beautiful cloth on top, plates of treats, and a unicorn table topper on it.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" said Twilight in surprise, "Last time I checked, this place was empty!"

"But you gotta admit the improvements are tres-chic!" Mario replied before looking at a certain marshmallow mare, "Like a certain Twinsie I know..."

"I couldn't help myself!" Rarity confessed, "It was just begging for the personal touch!"

"Truth be told..." Applejack added, "I couldn't either. Your kitchen might have rustic farm decor, Twilight and Mario."

"Does that include some old fashion baking pans for pies and cakes?" Mario asked.

"Of course, Big brother!" said Applejack as Mario clapped excitedly. His baked goods always tasted better when he used the old rustic tins.

"And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters up in your library," said Rainbow.

"And some stuffed animals in your bedroom," Fluttershy said discreetly to the royal couple, "which does include life-sized plushies of each other." Mario and Twilight smiled.

"And I did turn one of the empty rooms into a medication chamber," said Shenran, "Give it try when you're feeling stressed out. I'm sure it will prove useful!"

"And?" Fluttershy said in a teasing tone.

"And I found a large room for where Mario can play with his trains to his heart's content," said Shenran, "The room is four times bigger than your old train room. You could probably build the entire island your talking trains live on!"

"TRAINS!" Mario said excitedly. Twilight giggled since she tended to find Mario's love for trains rather cute.

POP WHISTLE!

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she and her husband flinched.

"One of Pinkie Pie's confetti cannons," said Applejack with a sigh as everypony looked to see Pinkie how covered in cake that had splattered all over the wall due to the blast startling her.

"What? It's not my fault I hid them so well," said Pinkie.

"You hid them," said Mario as he face-hoofed himself, "Ugh! Now I'm gonna have to keep some green and white mushroom on me in my own home! _My own home_!" Mario walked off to go get his saddle bag when...

POP WHISTLE!

"I'M HIT!" Mario cried out as they rushed to see Mario was now laying on his back looking very dazed, "Momma...mia..." Then Mario passed out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

"Oopsies?" Pinkie said sheepishly.

"Oh, Pinkie..." said Applejack as the rest of the group laughed. This was definitely going to be a new memory they would always cherish.

Including Mario...once somepony remembered to revive him!

 **And that concludes Shenran's first chapter as an official, and regular, member of the group. You also learned a little something about him too. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did alright with including him in the song. As I said before, lyrics are not my specialty.**

 **Next time, some Mario and Apple Bloom bonding, both in the real world...and the dream world!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	100. Bloom & Gloom

Bloom & Gloom

 _Pony's Log Number 504: Worries of the future is a common fear among ponies. But it can be amplified when you struggle to achieve goals..._

One day at the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse, Apple Bloom had called their group together for a very important meeting.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Apple Bloom announced proudly as she stood behind a podium, "This meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! Who wants to do roll-call?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just gave the yellow filly blank looks. Mario, who had been invited to join today's club meeting. Just looked at her blankly as well.

"I'm pretty sure we're all here," said Scootaloo as she and Sweetie Belle shared knowing looks with each other.

"Yeah, Apple Bloom, what's this all about?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern.

"Oh, _nothin_ '..." said Apple Bloom with a smile and tone that clearly showed that she was hiding something, "except this letter from Babs Seed sayin' she's got her cutie mark!" Apple Bloom showed them a sheet of paper with Babs' name signed at the bottom along with a drawing of a pair of scissors.

" _What?!_ " Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle exclaimed together as they got up on opposite sides of the podium to see the letter. Mario smirked as he stood behind the three fillies as they read the letter together. He had been the one to read the letter to Apple Bloom just a short while ago.

"She says it's a pair of scissors!" Apple Bloom told them.

"So...she's good at cutting stuff?" Scootaloo remarked, feeling a little puzzled.

"Of _course_!" said Sweetie Belle as she flicked one of the curls on her mane, getting it a little messy, "She was always fussing with her bangs and tail! I'll bet she grows up to be a celebrity stylist!" Sweetie Belle couldn't help but press her fore-hooves to her cheeks excitedly.

"But if she spends all her time cuttin' hair," Apple Bloom pointed out, "who's gonna run the Manehattan CMCs?"

"Well, not Babs," said Scootaloo, "She can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if she's already got her cutie mark. Mario blinked in surprise.

"Oh, wow. I guess you're right," said Apple Bloom as she and Sweetie Belle walked up to the orange Pegasus.

"Now wait just a minute," said Mario, "so...as soon as one of you fillies gets your cutie mark, you're out of the club?" The three fillies just looked at each other sadly. As much as they wanted to say yes, the idea of telling one of their own they were out of the club didn't feel right for any of them. In the end, none of the three fillies bothered to answer.

"I'm glad she's happy," said Sweetie Belle, clearly wanting to change the subject, but had a worried look on her face, "but I sure wouldn't want to be up to my flank in mane hair all day. Can you imagine getting stuck with a cutie mark you didn't like?"

"No...or at least I hadn't," said Apple Bloom, now feeling a little worried.

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle, "Most of your family has apple-related cutie marks. I bet yours will be, too. And what's not to like about apples?"

"There's the core, and sour apples, and rotten apples, and apples with worms in them," Scootaloo listed until she saw Sweetie Belle giving her an indignant glare, "what?"

"Not helping," said Sweetie Belle plainly. But it was too late, poor Apple Bloom was trembling fearfully as she squatted low to the ground. Mario decided to step in.

"Okay, this Cutie Mark Crusader meeting is adjourned," said Mario as he pulled his little sister into a gentle hug with one of his wings, "Can you two please give me and my little sister some privacy please?"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked cluelessly and got a firm jab from Sweetie Belle, "Ow!"

"Sure thing handsome," said Sweetie Belle, "Come on, Scootaloo. Let's go see if Big Brother needs us for something!"

"I dunno," said Scootaloo, "Last time we went to see Shenran, he and Fluttershy were all kissy-kissy with each other."

"Oh grow up, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle as she left the clubhouse, "They just got married. Now come on, Shenran's always asking about you when I go see him by myself. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

"Shenran...asks about me?" Scootaloo said surprised as she stood outside the doorway, "Well...Shenran is kind of cute and handsome... _wait a second_! You're just trying to get me into liking Shenran so you can have Mario all to yourself! Sweetie Belle? _Sweetie Belle!?_ " Scootaloo took off after the marshmallow filly. Mario just chuckled to himself.

"Young love," Mario remarked as he continued to hold Apple Bloom close as he looked at her, "at least you know that you've got a special place in my heart my little Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom pulled away a bit in surprise.

"I'm...special to ya?" said Apple Bloom softly as her eyes watered, "You think I'm...special?" Mario smiled and kissed his little sister's forehead.

"Yes, you are Sis," said Mario, "no matter what your cutie mark ends up being. You'll always be special to me. That's a promise." Apple Bloom smiled, but then began to cry as she buried her face into his shoulder and held him. Mario just held the yellow filly close until she had settled down and was ready to be let him go.

(Main Theme)

Late that night, Apple Bloom was telling Applejack about her concerns as the orange pony was busy tucking the little filly into bed. Mario had done his best to help Apple Bloom as much as he could, but he had only been able to calm her down a little bit before he had to head home.

"I guess I just spent so much time worryin' about how to get a cutie mark," said Apple Bloom, "I never even thought about what would happen after. There's just so many things I never considered."

"I'm sure there are," said Applejack gently, "but you don't need to-"

"What if I finally get my cutie mark and I don't like it?" said Apple Bloom as she sat up so quickly that her blanket ended up flying into Applejack's face, "What if I get my cutie mark and nopony likes _me_? What if I get a cutie mark as pointless as Diamond Tiara's?!" Applejack just shuffled about a bit until she was finally able to pull the blanket off herself.

"Well, that's just ridicu-"

"What is the Crusaders drift apart?" Apple Bloom continued with her fore-hooves over her head as Applejack put the blanket back on the bed and tucked her little sister in again, "I mean, we won't really be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore!" Apple Bloom then gasped as she kicked her blanket off again. Applejack just had an annoyed look as the blanket dangled from her face.

"What if its' not an apple?!" Apple Bloom said in a panic. Applejack pulled the blanket off herself and the little filly got into her face, "Will I have to move out?! _Where will I live_?!" Apple Bloom then slumped onto her back against her pillow. Applejack just smiled at her sympathetically.

 _Guess Mario was right about he and Apple Bloom having the same problem about over-thinkin' things,_ Applejack thought to herself.

"All right, that's enough, sugarcube," said Applejack, "Those are way too many questions to answer in one night."

"But-" Apple Bloom protested.

"And nopony's gonna make ya move out," said Applejack gently but firmly as she tucked Apple Bloom in once again.

"Are you sure, Applejack?" Apple Bloom in a quiet but worried tone.

"Of course, I'm sure," Applejack replied as she gently rubbed Apple Bloom's cheek, "Now get some sleep. You'll see. Everythin' will be better in the mornin'." Applejack then sang her a little lullaby.

[Applejack - As she sang, Apple Bloom felt her eyes grow heavy as she turned her side and fell asleep. Applejack walked backward as she left the room, closed the door, and turned off the light.]

 _Hush now, little sister  
You're loved by all you know  
You'll never lose their friendship  
No matter where you go_

 _There ain't no call to worry  
So don't you cry or fret  
A cutie mark won't change you  
No matter what you get_

Apple Bloom then yawned as she snuggled into her blanket.

"No matter what I get," Apple Bloom said quietly and fell happily asleep. By the time the sun was up, Apple Bloom was just snoring until she heard the rooster crow.

"Hoo-ee!" said Apple Bloom as she sat up and feeling much more cheerful, "Nothin' like a good night's sleep!"

"Breakfast!" Applejack shouted from down below as the little filly jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. Applejack was just placing a tall stack of pancakes on the table when Apple Bloom entered the room.

"You were right, Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, "I feel much better! I don't know what I was so worried about last night!"

"See, now what did I tell you?" Applejack replied as she turned to face her little sister, "A good night's sleep'll fix just about-" Applejack then froze and looked to the side, "Well, no wonder you were so worked up!"

"What? What is it?" Apple Bloom asked as she rubbed her chin.

"Looks like _somepony_ got her cutie mark!" Applejack exclaimed as Apple Bloom looked at her flank to find what appeared to be giant container with a hose attached to it spray a cloud with an apple inside of the cloud. Apple Bloom gasped.

"I can't believe it!" said Apple Bloom as she rushed over to Applejack, "I got my cutie mark! _I got my cutie mark_!" Apple Bloom the shook Applejack roughly, leaving the orange pony very woozy.

" _I GOT MY CUTIE MARK_!" Apple Bloom screamed so loudly that the surrounding area rumbled and then she jumped up and down excitedly, "Wait 'til I tell the others that my cutie mark is a...a...What is it?" Applejack looked closely at the cutie mark.

"I have no idea what it means," said Applejack.

"I know what it means," said a muffled voice. It was then an muddy brown stallion appeared wearing a gas mask on his face and some strange contraption on his back. He then removed his mask.

"It means I can retire," said the pony as he laughed and showed that he had a similar looking cutie mark. Apparently this pony was a Pest Control Pony.

It wasn't long before the stallion was taking Apple Bloom somewhere away from the farm.

"Infestations?" Apple Bloom asked puzzled, "You mean like...parasprites?"

"Hah, please," said the Pest Control Pony indignantly, "Anypony with a trombone can get rid of parasprites. I'm talking about serious stuff! You ever hear of... _twittermites_?" He gave Apple Bloom a stern glare as some lightning clashed and dramatic fanfare was heard in the background.

"Twittermites?" Apple Bloom asked when the stallion shoved in her face a container filled with glowing insects inside that had lightning bolt shaped bodies.

"Pest ponies like you and me are the only things keeping these live wires from destroying half of Equestria!" Pest Control Pony explained.

"Pest ponies?" said Apple Bloom.

"It's not easy trade!" Pest Control Pony replied as he put the container away, "Even the best of us yearn for the day they can move on to greener pastures. Oh, now that you're here to take over, my day has finally come!"

"Take over?" Apple Bloom said skeptically.

"You're gonna need to stop repeating what I say and pay attention if you wanna learn anything," Pest Control Pony replied, getting into the yellow filly's face.

"I'm sorry," said Apple Bloom, "I guess this just wasn't what I was expectin'."

"Don't worry," said Pest Control Pony as he walked away, "With a cutie mark like that I'm sure you've got the touch."

"The touch?" Apple Bloom replied but got a stern glare from the stallion, "Oh, sorry." Apple Bloom just looked rather worried as the stallion walked over to a wagon that was design specifically for capturing insects and other small pests.

"Now, you're gonna need to be quick," said Pest Control Pony told her, "Once these things get out, it can get _pretty_ _shocking_." It was then he opened the container and set free the twittermites. Apple Bloom watched as the swarm of insects split up and she was mysteriously already wearing her own pest capturing device.

"Wait, what do you mean?" said Apple Bloom when a small cluster of twittermites got behind her and zapped her in the flank.

"Ow!" Apple Bloom yelped and jumped forward, rubbing her flank.

"Hah, told you!" Pest Control Pony replied, "And the further apart they spread, the more powerful these jots get!" The two ponies watched as the twittermites spread apart and their electrical power intensified. Apple Bloom nearly got zapped when she managed to backward somersault out of the way just in time.

"Thank you Mario for teaching me that move!" Apple Bloom said to herself before turning to the Pest Control Pony, "What do I do?!"

"Call 'em back, of course," said Pest Control Pony.

"Twittermites!" Apple Bloom shouted as she grabbed the nozzle need to vacuum them up. She then whistled and gave a calling yelp before jumping into the air and sucking up one part of the swarm. She looked to see that she collected them inside her machine and smiled before zipping away.

"Twittermites!" Apple Bloom called as another part of the swarm flew past a nearby tree. Apple Bloom then appeared hanging on the branch with one fore-hoof and sucked the insects into her device. Next, she did a few jumps and hops as she collected swarm after swarm of the twittermites. The yellow filly was really getting into her work.

"Bugbugbugbugbugbugbug!" Apple Bloom chanted to a nearby twittermite. Who just stared her down, but since it was only just one twittermite, Apple Bloom captured it easy, then twirled her nozzles a bit before setting it onto her back.

"Well, looks like you're all set," said Pest Control Pony, who was already packed up and dressed in a tropical t-shirt, "Drop me a note sometime at the Piney Shade Retirement Community."

"Now, hold on!" said Apple Bloom as she removed the pest capturing device and set it aside, "I'm sure this job is _real_ important, but...I don't think I wanna call bugs for the rest of my life." Apple Bloom then turned to see Pest Control Pony were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, well, well!" said a familiar voice, "Look at the new _bug_ pony!" Apple Bloom turned around to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing next to what was now Apple Bloom's pest control wagon. Silver Spoon was carelessly juggling one of the containers filled with twittermites. Apple Bloom was most annoyed.

 _I thought they had finally backed off thanks to Mario_ Apple Bloom thought.

"It's _pest_ pony," said Apple Bloom indignantly.

"Eh, it sure is! Ew!" said Silver Spoon as she shoved the container into Apple Bloom's fore-hooves, knocking into her flank.

"I might've known you'd end up with the worst cutie mark ever!" Diamond Tiara taunted as the two fillies began to laugh. Apple Bloom looked at her cutie mark sadly.

"But look on the bright side!" Silver Spoon added as she and Diamond Tiara circled around Apple Bloom, "Whenever you need a friend, you can just go out and catch one!"

"That's not funny," said Apple Bloom quietly.

"Heeere, friendfriendfriendfriendfrieeend!" Diamond Tiara taunted.

"Stop it!" Apple Bloom, clearly annoyed.

"Here, bug!" said Silver Spoon and she spoke to a nearby lady bug, "Will you be my friend, bug? Because _nopony_ else will!" She then laughed condescendingly at Apple Bloom.

"You know what?!" Apple Bloom snapped, "My cutie mark isn't the worst! You two are!" Apple Bloom then slammed the container to the ground and ran off as the two fillies just fell onto their backs laughing. Neither filly noticed that the container was starting to crack open. Apple Bloom ran as fast as she could until she slowed down and found herself in the middle of a dark forest.

"I hate to think that Diamond Tiara is right," Apple Bloom sighed sadly to herself, "but...this cutie mark sure isn't what I was hoping for."

"Why should you have to keep it, then?" said a mysterious voice as a wind blew past Apple Bloom.

"Who's there?!" said Apple Bloom fearfully as she finally saw that she was now in the middle of a dark forest, "What do you mean?!" It was then a dark shadow zoomed across the foreground.

"If your cutie mark bothers you so much," said the mysterious voice as a large shadow appeared in a bush and zipped away as Apple Bloom nervously walked backward, "get rid of it!"

"Well, if you know how to wave a hoof and erase a terrible cutie mark," Apple Bloom shouted, "you go right ahead!"

"As easily said as done," said the mysterious voice. A strong wind suddenly blew for a few seconds and stopped. Apple Bloom then noticed that her flank was blank once more.

"Huh," said Apple Bloom, clearly impressed, "Now _that_ is some serious magic." Apple Bloom then headed back down the path, feeling better about things when a crowd of ponies, which included Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, ran past her and knocked her down.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom asked as she got up and saw the panicked ponies run by, "Where's everypony goin'?!" She then headed into town to see ponies panicking and screaming as the rooftops of several houses were blown off. Apple Bloom cringed and then saw Mayor Mare by a house with a wagon loaded with items.

"Mayor! What's goin' on?!" Apple Bloom asked.

"Apple Bloom, you've got to get your family out of town!" Mayor Mare said desperately when a burst of electricity appeared in front of them and burned a house to a crisp. Apple Bloom then looked up to see a familiar looking swarm in the air.

"Twittermites!" Apple Bloom gasped in fright. She headed back to the wagon to see that the container that they had been inside had broke. Apple Bloom quickly geared up, ready for action.

"Twittermites!" Apple Bloom called out as a swarm flew behind her, "Here, bugbugbugbugbugbugbug!"

BZZZT!

Apple Bloom was quickly zapped and knocked to her stomach. She recovered and went after another swarm buzzing by a tree.

"Here, bugs!" Apple Bloom called out and went to capture them when she was zapped, then zapped again, and again. Try as she might, all Apple Bloom accomplished was getting herself slightly fried as she lay on the middle of a burnt mark on the ground.

"Come on, here!" Apple Bloom cried out in annoyance.

"Apple Bloom!" somepony called out, which made Apple Bloom sit up and dusted the burnt fur off of herself. She saw Applejack standing nearby with a large sack on her back.

"What in tarnation are you doin'?!" Applejack asked.

"I'm tryin' to stop the infestation, of course!" Apple Bloom said as a matter of fact while ponies around her were running and screaming for their lives.

"Only a pest pony can do that!" Applejack retorted and then looked up fearfully as she saw the swam above them, increasing their electrical power.

"Now come on!" said Applejack as she ran off, "we gotta skedaddle!" Apple Bloom then noticed the swarm flying off.

"But I've gotta do somethin'!" Apple Bloom shouted as she went after the twittermites.

"Are you crazy?!" Applejack shouted as Apple Bloom arrived back on the farm. She was just in time to see the twittermites blow the barn to smithereens. Apple Bloom just sat down in defeat as she examined the charred remains of the barn as the large swarm flew off. She then looked up to see a smaller swarm was right above her. The twittermites then fired an electric zap at her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Apple Bloom screamed as she sat up and found that she was back in her own bed as the rooster crowed outside. Apple Bloom then faceplanted her window, startling a chicken standing nearby into laying an egg as she flew off.

"Whoo-ee," said Apple Bloom as she looked at the fields from her window, "that's what I call a nightmare. It seemed so real."

"Breakfast!" shouted Applejack as the sound of the meal bell was heard. Downstairs, Applejack was setting a stack of pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes to be precise.

"Applejack," said Apple Bloom as she peeked inside the kitchen, "You are not gonna believe the dream I just had! I guess I needed more sleep than I thought!"

"See, now what did I tell you?" said Applejack, "A good night's sleep'll fix just about-" Applejack then froze and leaned the side and gasped.

"Well, no wonder you were so worked up!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What?" said Apple Bloom.

"Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!" said Applejack. Apple Bloom winced lightly.

"Again?!" Apple Bloom remarked as she looked to see her flank, "I mean...I did?"Apple Bloom turned to look and gasped when she saw that she had a tiara cutie mark with apple shaped jewels on it.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" said Apple Bloom in shock and dread, "My cutie make is the same as Diamond Tiara's!?"

"You bet best friend!" said a voice that made Apple Bloom wince as a long frown appeared on her face.

"Oh please no..." Apple Bloom groaned as the tiara wearing filly and Silver Spoon stood between the yellow filly.

"Come on before we're late!" said Diamond Tiara.

"A proper princess is always punctual," Silver Spoon added.

"Wait! Princess!?" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Well, duh," said Diamond Tiara indignantly, "What did you think a tiara cutie mark stood for?"

"I'd tell ya but considering I've got one just like yours now, I'd rather not answer," Apple Bloom remarked, "But...are you sure I...or...we...are meant to be Princesses?"

"Ask him!" said Silver Spoon with a sigh. Apple Bloom then looked up to see Mario standing in front of her, wearing his crown.

"You're cutie mark means you and Diamond Tiara have been chosen to be our honorary Princesses in waiting," Mario explained.

"Wuh?" said Apple Bloom.

"Diamond's known about her destiny for some time now," said Mario as the tiara-wearing filly smiled proudly.

"Wuh?" said Apple Bloom again.

"I know you two have had your differences," said Mario, "But Diamond knows how difficult it can be to train to be a Princess. She and Silver Spoon are sorry and want to help you out."

"Wuh?" said Apple Bloom, her voice raising an octave and noticing that both rich fillies had devious smirks on their faces.

 _What did these two do to my brother_? Apple Bloom thought.

"I've got her stuff Diamond," said Silver Spoon, holding a suitcase with her mouth.

"Good, say goodbye to this dreary, backwater farm life, Apple Bloom," said Diamond Tiara, "You are now a Princess in training! So you get to move into Princess Twilight and Prince Mario's castle!"

"WUH?" was all Apple Bloom could say.

"Are you done acting stupid?" Diamond Tiara asked as she got into the filly's face. Apple Bloom shook her head to recompose herself.

"S-sorry," said Apple Bloom, "I can't believe all this is happening!"

"You'll adjust in time," said Silver Spoon after she set the filly's suitcase down, "and we'll help you."

"First, let's get rid of this stupid bow!" said Diamond Tiara as she plucked it off as if it had never been tied onto the yellow filly's mane.

"My bow!" Apple Bloom cried out as Diamond Tiara tossed it away from her. Silver Spoon then set a tiara just like Apple Bloom's cutie mark on the yellow filly's head.

"Now you look like a princess!" said Mario proudly. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smiled as well. Poor Apple Bloom just stood there with large eyes, the left one twitching, dreading what was in store for her.

Apple Bloom soon found out. Once Mario had moved her into what was actually a dorm room with Diamond Tiara as her dorm buddy, which Apple Bloom went into shock once more, they got to work on her Princess lessons. First thing that happened was Rarity worked with Apple Bloom's mane, fixing it up in an updo with curls along the side of her face and her tiara tucked securely on her head. Rarity then put on a very frou-frou like pastel green princess dress on her and silver shoes. Diamond Tiara then stood beside her, wearing a pastel blue princess dress and the same updo to her mane. Apple Bloom then saw how she looked in a mirror and couldn't help but scream at how girly she looked.

Next Twilight and Mario, both of them wearing their crowns, just watched her sternly as Apple Bloom tried to walk about the room with a tall stack of books on her head. Apple Bloom did her best, but it wasn't long before her stack toppled on top of her. She had barely popped out of her pile of dropped books when Diamond Tiara walked across the foreground with a stack of books on her head easily. Plus she was also balancing the books on top of her tiara. Apple Bloom was just stunned.

After that, a unknown colt was now trying to teach Apple Bloom how to dance the waltz. Apple Bloom nearly lost her balance since the colt was having her stand on her hind legs to perform the dance. Diamond Tiara had no problem doing the dance gracefully with her own unknown colt. Diamond Tiara's colt then dipped her professionally as Mario and Twilight clapped for the rich filly,clearly impressed. Apple Bloom couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she tried to dip her colt. All she accomplished was making the two of them fall in top of each other. Mario and Twilight just shook their heads in disapproval, making Apple Bloom sigh sadly to herself.

Soon the four ponies were now sitting at a very long table. Mario and Twilight were eating quietly at one end of the table while Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara were sitting at the other end. The latter was just eating quietly while Apple Bloom was nervously looking at the silverware.

"Outside in, outside in!" Diamond Tiara whispered.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked puzzled.

"Start with the outside and work your way in" Diamond Tiara said irritably through her teeth. Apple Bloom blinked and then looked at one of the outer forks.

"How in tarnation do you pick up a..." Apple Bloom's jaw dropped as she saw Diamond Tiara pick up her fork with the fetlock of her fore-hoof and used it easily. Apple Bloom then tried to do the same, but she fumbled it and it clanged as it hit the floor.

"Rrrrgh! This is ridiculous!" Apple Bloom snapped, "Is all this really necessary for me to become a Princess? I know being a princess is important and all, but it doesn't feel like something I want to be!"

"But that's what your cutie mark says you're meant to be," said Twilight sternly.

"You cannot escape your true purpose, Apple Bloom," Mario added in the same tone, "it is important that _you_ become a princess!"

"But why me?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Because if anything happens to me or Twilight," said Mario as he and Twilight stood on both side of the yellow filly, "you need to carry on in our place as the Princess of Friendship."

"You wouldn't want to let down all of Equestria would you?" Twilight asked in a dark tone. She and Mario began to stare down. Apple Bloom began to hear their words echo in her head.

 _Being a princess is your true destiny!_

 _If anything happens to me or Twilight, you need to carry on in our place!_

 _You wouldn't want to let down all of Equestria would you?_

As those three statements continued to taunt her mind, Apple Bloom felt her left eye twitch again and she started to sweat. She then went to look at herself and as shocked to see that she now had alicorn wings! She then looked up and found a horn on her forehead!

"I don't wanna be a princess!" Apple Bloom screamed and ran out of the dining room.

"Guards, seize her, she must become a princess!" Mario commanded as several royal guards wearing purple armor chased after Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom raced as fast as she could before taking a corner and ducking inside of a room as the guard ran past the doors.

"Phew!" said Apple Bloom as she pulled off the princess dress, which also removed the tiara and her updo. She even had her regular mane style with her bow again. She had also gone back to being an earth pony.

"Having more cutie mark troubles?" said the mysterious voice as an ominous wind blew around Apple Bloom. The filly then noticed that she was back in the dark woods again.

"How what your first clue?" Apple Bloom retorted, "I could certainly use your magic again!"

"Consider it done!" said the mysterious voice as the wind picked up again. Apple Bloom flinched before looking at her flank to see that it was now blank again.

"That's some good magic," said Apple Bloom as she wiped her brow with relief. Apple Bloom then reopened the door that led to the hallway of the castle. She had just closed the door softly when she was surrounded by royal guards who were pointing spears at her.

"You're coming with us!" said one royal guard. Apple Bloom whimpered. It wasn't long before she was lead back into a large room where a large throne was placed at the end of it.

"Your majestic, we've captured the runaway culprit," said the royal guard.

"Culprit?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "But I can't be a princess. Not anymore. See? My blank is bare as a barrel after market day!"

"That's why you were placed under arrest you blank flank!" said a familiar voice that made Apple Bloom's heart sink to her stomach. The figure sitting on the throne stepped forward. There stand before her was Diamond Tiara! And she was now an alicorn Princess!

"Wuh?! _D-d-diamond_ _Tiara_?!" Apple Bloom stuttered, "B-but, h-h-how?"

"Simple, Prince Mario and Princess Twilight had to go off on some important business," Diamond Tiara explained, "but along the way they mysteriously disappeared. With nopony to reassume their duties, I ascended to alicorn status and are now the Princess of Friendship!"

"I...don't think that's how you ascend to become an alicorn," said Apple Bloom slowly. Diamond Tiara glared as she flapped her wing to hover into the air. She then made her horn glow brightly. Apple Bloom felt her heart drop to her stomach as she eyeballed the alicorn filly fearfully.

" _Still think I'm not the real thing_?!" Diamond Tiara shouted in the Canterlot voice, " _I was the only pony with the cutie mark destined to become a princess_. _The pony they hoped would take their place never got such a cutie mark! She's just a loser blank flank_!" Apple Bloom was about to retort when she looked at her flank and remembered she no longer had a tiara cutie mark.

"And as my first rule of business, no blank flanks can exist in **my** kingdom!" Diamond Tiara declared deviously, "Prepare to join your loser blank flanks in _banishment_!" Diamond Tiara lit up her horn and fired a magic blast right at Apple Bloom.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Apple Bloom screamed and then suddenly found herself back in her bedroom. She panted a beat for a few second before letting out a long sigh of relief.

"I really hope Diamond Tiara's cutie mark doesn't mean she could be the next princess," Apple Bloom groaned. It was then she heard a familiar bell.

"Breakfast," Applejack shouted from below. The orange pony was standing next to a tall stack of blue berry pancakes when Apple Bloom peeked into the kitchen.

"Applejack, I need to know something," said Apple Bloom, "Is it possible to have a nightmare and wake up to only find yourself in another nightmare?"

"See, now what did I tell you?" said Applejack, "A good night's sleep'll fix just about-" Applejack then froze and leaned the side and gasped.

"Well, no wonder you were so worked up!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" said Apple Bloom, slightly annoyed.

"Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!" said Applejack interrupted. Apple Bloom blinked in utter shock.

" _Again_?!" Apple Bloom remarked loudly and not bothering to retract it, "What did I get this time?"Apple Bloom smiled when she saw that it was a beaker as she walked in circles a few times examining it.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered and did a hoof-pump, "Potion making! Now that's more like it!"

"More like what?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Never mind," said Apple Bloom dismissively and smiled, "I'm just glad Princess Twilight and Prince Mario's lessons finally paid off!"

"I expect you want to run off to the clubhouse and tell your friends all about your new cutie mark," said Applejack, "But before you go, make sure you do all your..." Applejack soon found she was talking only to herself, "...chores...?"

Inside the clubhouse, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were busy playing a game of horseshoe toss.

"Whooo!" Apple Bloom cheered as she burst open the door, making Scootaloo miss toss her horseshoe.

"Why all the excitement?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, _nothin'_..." said Apple Bloom coyly with a smirk on her face and then turned to the side, "except this brand new cutie mark!"

"That's amazing!" said Scootaloo.

"Wow!" said Sweetie Belle.

"I know!" said Apple Bloom.

"That's so cool!" said Scootaloo as the three fillies shared a group hug and hopped up and down excitedly.

"I don't suppose either of you got yours?" Apple Bloom asked gently as they all pulled away.

"Nope," said Scootaloo sadly.

"Me neither..." said Sweetie Belle in the same tone.

"I know it's silly," said Apple Bloom, "but I'd always hoped we'd get our cutie marks together."

"Me too..." said Scootaloo sadly.

"But I'm still super excited for you!" said Sweetie Belle, trying to lighten up the mood with a brave smile on her face.

"Absolutely!" said Scootaloo in agreement. Apple Bloom then blinked.

"I know!" said Apple Bloom as she rushed to the podium and tapped the top of it with her fore-hoof, "Let's call this meeting to order! I'm sure the three of us can figure out how to get two more cutie marks." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shared worried looks with each other.

"Um, yeah...the thing is..." Sweetie Belle stuttered.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, you can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if you've already got your cutie mark..." said Scootaloo, pointing at Apple Bloom's flank.

"Oh yeah...Just like Babs Seed..." said Apple Bloom quietly as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stomped off with indignant looks on their faces, "Well, I could just sit quietly in the corner 'til you two figure out what you're gonna do..."

"Well, technically the clubhouse is for Crusaders only," said Sweetie Belle as a matter of fact while she and Scootaloo stood at the front door. Sweetie Belle then pointed for Apple Bloom to leave.

"Oh. Right," said Apple Bloom sadly as she exited the clubhouse, "I guess I should just come back later, then...?"

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and Scootaloo gave the yellow filly indignant looks, "I mean, you can't come in then either."

"Oh," said Apple Bloom.

"Rules are rules," said Sweetie Belle.

"I don't even think we're still supposed to be friends," Scootaloo added as they slammed the door shut.

"What?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, looking shocked, especially when she saw the front door and windows were all boarded up to keep her out. She then found herself in the middle of the dark forest once again.

"Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom cried out as she looked around, "Come on, fillies, this isn't funny!" It was then Apple Bloom felt a strong wind blow at her again.

"More trouble with cutie marks?" said the mysterious voice. Apple Bloom looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

"No!" Apple Bloom fibbed and then stumbled to find her words, "I mean, w-yeah, I mean...Well, I got mine, but my friends didn't get theirs, and now there's all kinds of trouble!"

"Sounds to me like cutie marks and trouble are two peas in the same pod," said the mysterious voice. Apple Bloom barely caught sight of a shadow rushing right in front of her.

"I guess so..." said Apple Bloom in agreement, "I mean, if I was a blank flank again, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Your wish is my command," said the mysterious voice as a whirlwind surrounded Apple Bloom.

Later, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walked up to what appeared to be leftover broken pieces of plywood surrounding the clubhouse.

"Hey, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo, "Why'd you want to meet here?" Apple Bloom then kicked off another piece of wood from the ramp.

"Well, us blank flanks have to meet somewhere!" said Apple Bloom as she walked down the ramp to her friends. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle exchanged looks with each other.

"Um, actually, Apple Bloom, we...both sort of got our cutie marks," said Scootaloo. Apple Bloom blinked in surprise.

"You _did_?!" she replied and subconsciously covered her flank with her tail, "What are they?" Apple Bloom then noticed that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were looking at her with snooty looks on their faces.

"Oh, we don't have time to go into all _that_ ," said Scootaloo importantly.

"And we certainly don't have time to hang out at an old clubhouse," said Sweetie Belle as she got into Apple Bloom's face.

"Yeah, we've got responsibilities now," Scootaloo added while getting into Apple Bloom's face as well.

"But maybe we'll see you later," said Sweetie Belle snootily.

"Much later," Scootaloo said in same tone as the two walked away with their noses in the air.

"Wait! Hold on! I can get my cutie mark back," Apple Bloom cried out, "I think! Rrgh! I mean, I got it once, right? Oh, just wait a second!" Apple Bloom found herself all alone inside the clubhouse that had boards on the windows, leftover scraps that had been used to decorate the walls and lots of cobwebs in the corners.

"Nooooooooooo!" Apple Bloom screamed as a large rooster appeared in one of the windows. Apple Bloom cringed as she found herself back in her bed once again. She looked out to see the clubhouse still in top condition from her window.

"What in Equestria's goin' on?!" Apple Bloom asked herself as she hugged her blanket over herself.

"Breakfast!" Applejack shouted as the meal bell rang...again.

"I'm not so sure sleep is the cure-all Applejack thinks it is," said Apple Bloom as she climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. Downstairs Applejack was standing before...a cake?!

"Uh...Applejack?" Apple Bloom said as she peeked in from the entrance to the kitchen, again, but with the blanket over herself, "I know you said sleep is supposed to make me feel better, but I'm pretty sure it's makin' me feel _worse_."

"See, now what did I tell you?" said Applejack, "A good night's sleep'll fix-" Applejack then froze but rather then leaning to the side, the orange pony just gave her sister a skeptical look.

"Well, no wonder you were so worked up," said Applejack with a rather stunned tone. Even Apple Bloom was stunned at Applejack's response and reaction to seeing her.

"Wh-Didn't you hear what I said?!" said Apple Bloom, "I was trying to-"

"Weeeell, what do we have here?" said Granny Smith in a tone that was anything but pleasant. Apple Bloom soon found herself standing on a table with Applejack and not Granny Smith giving her skeptical and blunt looks. Plus her blanket was now missing.

"What is it, Granny?" Apple Bloom asked nervously, "What's wrong?!"

"Oh, nothin', right, Applejack?" Granny Smith before glancing over to the orange pony.

"Right...Nothin' at all...Right, Big Mac?" Applejack replied. Apple Bloom turned around to see Big Mac had his back against the yellow filly in a disapproving manner.

"Truth is, Apple Bloom, it's your cutie mark," said Big Mac, not hiding the fact he disapproved of it.

"Eeyup," Applejack replied as she stood in front of the red stallion.

"Oh, no! What is it now?!" Apple Bloom asked worried as she looked at her flank and found...a dolphin?

It was then everything went black and now Apple Bloom found herself sitting underneath a bright spotlight as Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Applejack circled around her with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Well, I can tell you what it ain't," said Big Mac, wearing Applejack's hat, as he walked behind the yellow filly, "It ain't no apple."

"Nnnope!" Granny Smith said in agreement as she walked in the foreground.

"What?!" said Apple Bloom in shock.

"And we don't have room for _non-_ apples," said Applejack in Big Mac's voice, getting into Apple Bloom's face.

"Nnnope," said Big Mac in Applejack's voice as he towered over the yellow filly.

"Time for you to mosey on," said Granny Smith in Big Mac's voice from above Apple Bloom, "You can't stay here."

"But this is my home!" Apple Bloom protested sadly and soon found herself carrying a knapsack on a stick. She turned to see the rest of her family standing behind a blue background of floating pictures. Each picture that once had Apple Bloom's face on it had been cut out.

"Oh, and you're gonna have to change your name," said Big Mac in an unsympathetic and rather sinister tone.

"Eeyup!" said Granny Smith with a sinister smile.

"I think "Bloom" has a nice ring to it, don't you, Applejack?" Big Mac suggested in a tone that was anything but sweet.

"Eeyup!" said Applejack as she opened the front door, which lead to a black hole of some sort. A loud gust of wind was heard and before Apple Bloom could react, she was pulled right out of the house and into a black hole!

" _Nooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Apple Bloom screamed as she free-fell into the center of the black hole. Apple Bloom then landed and found herself back in her room tangled up into her blanket. She had basically just fallen out of her bed.

"Ugh!" Apple Bloom grunted as she got free of her blanket and looked out of her window. She was surprised to see Pinkie crowing like a rooster and wearing a chicken suit as she floated in the air thanks to some balloons.

"Alright, this is getting _ridiculous_ ," said Apple Bloom to herself before she nervously walked up to her mirror. After some hesitation she finally looked at herself and found that her flank was blank.

"Whoo-ee! I never thought I'd be so happy to _not_ get a cutie mark," Apple Bloom then walked away from the mirror. But then she looked at her flank again and saw an ice cream cone had appeared on her flank.

"What the?!" Apple Bloom remarked as she turned around to see a tooth with blue sparkles around it. Then she turned around again to see a pack of hay-fries. Then again to see...her own face? And it even winked an eye at her! Apple Bloom's eyes nearly popped out as she made a face filled with fear and confusion. Then a large collection of various kinds of cutie marks started circling around her head as some music played in the background backwards. Apple Bloom then grunted in frustration.

"I don't wanna see another cutie mark as long as I live!" Apple Bloom shouted as she brushed away all the floating cutie marks and ran out of her bedroom. She then skidded into a stop when she found herself back in the middle of the spooky dark forest. She even saw the portal leading to her bedroom close and disappear like a door behind her.

"Back so soon?" said the mysterious voice. Apple Bloom growled inwardly.

"All right, whoever you are!" said Apple Bloom sternly, "I dunno what spell you went and cast on me, but I want it to stop right now!" Apple Bloom then charged forward.

"I didn't cast a spell, on you or anypony else," said the mysterious voice, "I only did what you wanted." Apple Bloom went from angry to confused to just outright frustrated as she skidded to a stop.

"Rrrgh! Why would I want you to torment me with nightmares?!" Apple Bloom demanded.

"You didn't want to catch bugs, and I helped," the mysterious voice explained as the wind blew ominously around Apple Bloom, "You didn't want to become a princess, and I helped. You didn't want to lose friend, and I helped. If there's a problem with your family, I'm sure I can help with that too." It was then a shadow revealed itself with glowing orange eyes and a devious smile appeared before Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom held her head and then growled angrily.

"You've done nothing but make me miserable with nightmares!" said Apple Bloom, "I don't want you helping me anymore!" It was then the shadow stepped forward, appearing as a bluish filly that was the same size and stature as Apple Bloom. Then more fillies appeared, but unlike their leader, these fillies only had glowing eyes and no mouth. It wasn't long before Apple Bloom was completely surrounded by exactly one hundred of what could be called "shadow fillies".

"You say that now, but you'll be back," said the shadow leader sinisterly, "You need us!"

"No I don't!" said Apple Bloom, "Now keep away from me!" But the shadow fillies started inching closer to her. Apple Bloom quivered fearfully.

" _Leave her alone_!" shouted a familiar voice. Apple Bloom gasped once she recognized the voice.

"M-Mario?!" Apple Bloom said, but she couldn't see the Alicorn anywhere.

"Forget about him!" said the shadow leader, "You need us!"

" _No, she doesn't_!" Mario shouted from an unknown location in the forest, "Apple Bloom doesn't need any of you! She's is strong, brave, and courageous! If you won't leave her alone, she can make you all leave!" Apple Bloom then narrowed her eyes in determination as she found herself some courage.

"Mario's right!" said Apple Bloom, "If you won't leave me alone, _then I'll defeat you all myself_!" The shadow leader smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," said the shadow leader as she and the other shadow filly charged at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom remained still as she felt some magic summon her into a turn battle.

Correction, this was a special kind of turn battle.

This was a dreamy turn battle.

(Cue Dream Turn Battle music)

Apple Bloom stood ready for battle as twenty eight of the shadow fillies stood ready with their shadow leader. Apple Bloom then was shocked when she saw Mario swirl about at high speed...

...and entered her body!

" _Sweet Celestia_!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock as her body glowed a shade of pastel orange, "Did ya just go inside of me?!"

"Easy there, Sis," said Mario from inside of her, "I'm only here to help! By having me inside of your body, you're offense and defense have been given a power boost and you can perform new types of attacks and defenses."

"Really?" said Apple Bloom, "Cool!"

"Now, go on, go for that jump attack!" said Mario. Apple Bloom nodded with determination and went for a jump. She just did the routine like usual, but didn't notice that a stack of Mario's appeared above her as she made the first stomp and then disappeared, then flipped and twirled into the air, and nailed the second stomp, causing the Mario stack to appear again and jump into the air. Apple Bloom then flipped back to her side of the battle field. She then saw over a dozen Marios rain down on the shadow fillies from above, taking out at least 4 of the shadow fillies.

"Woah!" said Apple Bloom, "That is so cool!"

"Told ya I gave you extra offense," said Mario from inside Apple Bloom's body.

"We're not going down easily," said the shadow leader as she whistled and summoned four more shadow fillies to join the battle lines.

"Brace yourself Apple Bloom!" said Mario, "They're coming to attack. You can actually move from side to side! So watch their hints like with any other foe and dodge and counter when you can!" Apple Bloom watched as the group lined up into some rows of four. She then noticed that certain ones jumped while others stayed on the ground. Apple Bloom moved over a bit as the first row charged at her. She noticed the two shadow fillies that hopped bounced about like Pinkie Pie so she couldn't jump over them. But since she moved her position, she was able to jump over the two fillies that simply ran underneath her. It was a bit tricky, but Apple Bloom managed to adjust herself to avoid all the charging rows.

"Phew! That was way harder than normal dodging and countering!" said Apple Bloom.

"But at least you've got more freedom to move around!" said Mario, "Now try a hammer attack!"

"You got it, big brother!" said Apple Bloom.

"Just don't walk directly up the them," said Mario, "Stay back and trust me!"

"Okay," said Apple Bloom as she walked up a bit and stop about three yards away and raised her ultra hammer since Mario had given Apple Bloom and the three fillies an upgrade. Just as she felt her hammer glow...

WHAM!

Apple Bloom slammed her hammer to the ground. A dozen Mario's then popped out of her body and...

SUPER WHAM!

They all slammed the ground just in front of the shadow fillies with their own hammers, creating a powerful shockwave that sent the entire group into the air. The first two rows, minus their leader, were defeated. The third row was heavily damaged, while the fourth row and back received less damage until the seventh row wasn't harmed at all. Apple Bloom was still impressed.

"That was cool too," said Apple Bloom. The shadow leader then summoned more shadow fillies to the battle lines. Apple Bloom then grabbed her hammer as the twenty eight shadow fillies circled around her before they separated into four groups exactly north, south, east and west from Apple Bloom. They played a bit of volleyball with what looked like an giant black ball.

"Twelve o'clock!" said Mario as the group north of Apple Bloom spiked the ball right at her. Apple Bloom swung her hammer to counter the attack, knocking the ball back at the group of seven and knocking them all out. Apple Bloom gave a hoof bump before the shadow fillies got back to their side of the battle field. The shadow leader then summoned more shadow fillies to the battle lines, but Apple Bloom wasn't feeling too worried. But after another four turns, Apple Bloom wasn't feeling as confident.

"There's just no end to these shadow fillies!" said Apple Bloom to Mario, "Even with the extra offense and trying to counter them. The shadow leader keeps replacing them!"

"That's because we're endless," said the shadow leader, "You'll wear yourself out trying to beat us!" Apple Bloom felt a little dejected.

"Not true!" Mario told Apple Bloom, "When we started this battle, there were exactly one hundred shadow fillies and that includes the leader."

"That's still alot of fillies!" said Apple Bloom worriedly.

"Then let's try something more powerful," said Mario, "Check the guidebook."

"What guidebook?" Apple Bloom asked annoyingly.

"It's in your mane!" said Mario as a matter of fact. Apple Bloom reached into her mane and pulled out a book.

"Wow, I thought only Pinkie could store items in her mane," said Apple Bloom as she scrolled through the guide book, "Hmm...wait a minute! What in tarnation is a...Mar-imaginary Attack?"

"It's your pony attacks but in the dream world," said Mario, "They were created from a my own imagination. That's why their called...Mar-imaginary attacks."

"You had to use your name and make a pun out of the word imaginary?" Apple Bloom asked annoyingly.

"Hey! Twilight liked it!" said Mario defensively, "Don't mock 'em until you try 'em!"

"Alright! Alright!" said Apple Bloom as she scrolled through the instructions to the first attack and shouted, "Mar-imaginary Ball!" Apple Bloom then rushed to the fore-ground. She grunted as she made Mario appear on her shoulders and then tossed him into the air as she turned around. A small ball made of Mario's appeared before her and a long line of Mario waiting in front of her. Apple Bloom then jumped into the Mario ball and rolled it carefully over the other Marios in front of her, which made the ball bigger. Once Apple Bloom ran out of Mario's to collect, and later found that the total she had collected was exactly one hundred, she jumped off the ball, lined up her shot and kicked the Mario's ball as hard as she could.

STRIKE!

Apple Bloom hit all the shadows fillies, including their leader. All but the leaders were instantly defeated.

"Wow! That was a powerful move!" said Apple Bloom, "I think I can get used to doing those as often as I can!"

"I knew you'd like my Mar-imaginary attacks," said Mario. Apple Bloom then noticed that when the shadow leader went to summon more shadow fillies, only 16 more showed up instead of twenty eight.

"The shadow fillies are almost gone!" said Apple Bloom excitedly.

"Not if I can help it!" said the shadow leader confidently as she had them line up into rows of four, but with only four waves, learning their attack pattern was much easier. Apple Bloom jumped to avoid them all without any problem.

"Now for another Mar-imaginary attack!" said Apple Bloom as she quickly read the instructions for it in her guide book, "Mar-imaginary Stack!" Apple Bloom then backed up about a hundred yards away from the group of shadow ponies. Apple Bloom then grunted to make Mario appear on her back again. She then tossed him into the air ahead of herself as he split up into a group of 100 Marios standing in a ten by ten square. Apple Bloom jumped on top as the group of Marios charged forward until they reached another formation of one hundred Marios in front of them. Apple Bloom made her group jump directly on top of the other Marios and then they continued forward. Apple Bloom did this about ten times so she had ten sets of a hundred Mario's stacked on top of each other. Then she made her stack squat down, jump into the air and stomp on the group of shadow ponies to deal massive damage. All but the leader were defeated with the initial stomp. Then one hundred Marios came raining down around the shadow leader. Many of the Mario's crashing on top of the shadow leader to deal damage. When the Marios stop falling, Apple Bloom dealt a firm jump attack of her own on the shadow leader, making it disappear in a puff of smoke and ending the battle.

(Battle Victory fanfare!)

Apple Bloom panted as the battle field disappeared and she found she was alone. But then she saw that the shadow had returned from behind some bushes. While the shadow leader was now alone, it was still staring at the yellow filly deviously.

"You may have defeated me this time around," said the shadow, "but next time, you'll going to come and find me for help. Just like before!"

"I don't want your help!" said Apple Bloom as she ran off, "Just get away from me!"

"Oh, Apple Bloom, you can't get away from your own shadow," said a familiar voice.

"No matter how hard you run," said another familiar voice. Apple Bloom then looked up to see a bright and shiny moon high in the sky. Then in a bright flash of light, Luna and Mario appeared hovering above the yellow filly.

"Princess Luna?! Mario?! My shadow?" said Apple Bloom, "What do you mean?" Rather than answer any of her questions, Princess Luna used her magic to shift the position of the moon. Apple Bloom turned around to see the sinister shadow shrink back into her own normal, harmless shadow.

"It's just me?" said Apple Bloom in surprise as she stared at her shadow while Luna and Mario hovered behind her, "You mean I've been doin' all this to myself? I just did a turn battle of over exactly one hundred of my...my own shadows?!" Apple Bloom hadn't been paying attention to the fact that all the shadow fillies had looked just like her, including the leader.

"Of course, Apple Bloom," said Luna, "It's your dream." Apple Bloom was stunned but then remembered something Mario had told her earlier.

"Oh...right...the turn battle," said Apple Bloom, "Mario mentioned something about us fighting in the dream world. But...if I've been dreamin' this whole time, why don't I just wake up?"

"Sometimes we can worry about a thing so much," Luna explained and even expressed herself with her wings, "the fear can make us feel we're trapped in a nightmare."

"Or an endless case of déjà vu," Mario remarked.

"Dijon...what now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Déjà vu," Mario corrected, "Like the same situation keep happening over and over again, but with a slightly different outcome."Apple Bloom grunted.

"You have _no_ idea!" Apple Bloom remarked.

"Oh I think I can," said Mario, "Remember Apple Bloom, I had the same worries and concerns over my own cutie mark when I was a colt, which included plenty of nightmares. At least Luna and I are here to help you out. I was on my own until somepony could wake me up the hard way."

"I see," said Apple Bloom, giving her brother a sympathetic look as Luna made her horn produce a bright light. Apple Bloom soon found herself inside a private bubble in the middle of the dream world with the two alicorns.

"I don't suppose there's anything you're particularly afraid of, is there?" Luna asked.

"Shall I get the tea and cookies?" Mario whispered, but Luna just raised a wing for Mario to keep silent for the moment.

"Yeah...I guess I've been pretty worried about gettin' my cutie mark," said Apple Bloom sadly as she looked at her blank flank.

"Well, that is the same as worrying about who you are," said Luna as she lifted her wings to examine her own cutie mark, "That is all a cutie mark is. If you cannot accept who you are, your life might seem like a bad dream." Luna then gave Mario a discreet look when she said that last part, Mario just sheepishly looked away and said nothing.

For those curious as to why Luna did that, sadly that's another story...

As for Apple Bloom, she was just looking rather glum as a rain cloud poured down on her, getting her soaked.

"But if I like who I am, do you think others ponies will too?" Apple Bloom asked as Luna easily blew the cloud away and Mario used his magic to make Apple Bloom dry instantly.

"Of course," said Luna as a matter of fact.

"We like you just the way you are, so do your friends and family," said Mario.

"Then it doesn't matter what my cutie mark is," said Apple Bloom as she had an epiphany.

"Indeed," said Luna.

"Doesn't matter at all," said Mario.

"But that's so simple!" Apple Bloom as she face-hoofed herself.

"It is," said Mario, "But it is very easy to overlook the obvious when you're worrying yourself ragged. Believe me I would know."

"I must be the only pony in the universe this worried about her cutie mark," said Apple Bloom.

"Oh, I wouldn't stay _that_ ," said Luna as she used her magic to summon a huge collection of doors. Luna then opened a familiar purple door. Inside, they could see Rarity, Octavia, and DJ-Pon3 sitting at a table. Before the table was a large stage with a microphone stand. Sweetie Belle then nervously walked up to the stage, took a deep breath, and tried to sing. But then a cutie mark of a bucket and mop appeared on her flank. Sweetie Belle was shocked to see herself holding a broom instead of a microphone. Rarity looked embarassed and buried her face into her fore-hooves. Octavia and Dj-Pon3 just shook their heads in disappointment. The three ponies gave their scores, which were two zeros and a one. Ironically, it was also a one hundred spelled backwards. Then a janitor pony appeared and set down a bucket for Sweetie Belle to get to work. A bright flash appeared as Apple Bloom backed away from the door.

"If you think that's bad," said Mario, "Just watch this!" It was then another door opened behind her. Another bright light appeared and Apple Bloom saw a rather tall jumping ramp. Scootaloo was now on her scooter at the top of the ramp, wearing purple and yellow helmet, cape, and boots. She then flapped her wings and took off down the ramp at high speed. As she made her way down, a cutie mark with a whisk and a bowl appeared on her flank. Then her helmet was replaced with a chiefs hat.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Scootaloo screamed as she found herself peddling a giant mixer down the ramp. She then launched into the air and landed into some sort of baking mixture. Scootaloo panted as she peddled for dear life against the rising mixture below her, but it wasn't long before she sank into the mixture and was overwhelmed.

"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are havin' nightmares too?" Apple Bloom asked as she backed away from the door.

"And it looks like Scootaloo's just about ready to face her own set of shadow fillies," said Mario, "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Mario quickly walked through the door and closed it behind him with his magic.

"I hope Mario can help her," said Apple Bloom worried, "And I'm sure Sweetie Belle will need the help as well."

"It's been a busy night for us all," Luna pointed out, "But I think it's time to bring it to a close." Luna then made another bright light appear, which made a door that Apple Bloom was very familiar with appear before them.

The Crusader Clubhouse door.

The two ponies went inside to find Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with Mario. Apple Bloom was relieved to see them alright, but was shocked at how Mario had already rescued them so quickly. He had barely disappeared less than a few seconds ago.

"That was fast, I think," said Apple Bloom to herself, but chose not to question how time worked in the dream world.

"Princess Luna!" said Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo excitedly as they waved at the moon princess.

"I know you've all had a lot of your minds tonight, but I think Apple Bloom has something she'd like to share before you wake," said Luna.

"We're still asleep?" said Sweetie Belle surprised. Scootaloo then flapped her wings and found that she could fly.

"Cool!" said Scootaloo as she zipped about the clubhouse and did a few loop-de-loops.

"Well I thought it was obvious," said Apple Bloom, "I mean. When Mario rescued me, he summoned me into a turn battle against a hundred copies of my own shadow and then Mario went inside of me!"

"Oh that happened to you too?!" said Scootaloo as she hovered above the two other fillies, "That was the coolest thing _ever_!"

"Me too!" said Sweetie Belle, "I like the name for the special attacks. Mar-imaginary attacks. Very creative!"

"I thought the name was lame," said Scootaloo bluntly as Mario gave her a discreet glare, before adding excitedly, "But the moves themselves were _so_ _cool_! Especially the one where I got to kick a giant ball of Marios at those shadow fillies!"

"I liked the ending to the Mar-imaginary Stack!" said Sweetie Belle before sighing happily, "Hallelujah, it's raining Marios! Hundreds of him!" A few hearts floated above her head. Mario chuckled to himself as Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes.

"Apple Bloom," said Luna, wanting to get the subject back on track.

"Oh right," said Apple Bloom as she went to the podium, "Well, I guess I should call this _dream_ meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order!" Scootaloo then landed next to Sweetie Belle as Apple Bloom, tapped the podium, which made a honking sound. Luna and Mario put a fore-hoof to their mouths to avoid laughing and the former quickly recomposed herself when Apple Bloom look their way.

"I know we all got pretty anxious when we found out Babs got her cutie mark," said Apple Bloom, "but I for one don't want to have nightmares every night from now until we get ours!"

"Me neither!" said Scootaloo as she and Sweetie Belle shook their heads in agreement.

"And even though we're all a little scared," Apple Bloom continued, "a cutie mark won't change who we are or how everypony feels about us!"

"Well said little sister," said Mario, "Maybe you should consider motivational speaking. You could be the mayor someday..."

"Please don't go there," Apple Bloom pleaded, "I don't wanna see Ponyville fall to ruins again when I get and don't want a mayor cutie mark. By the way, I wanted to ask you something about Diamond Tiara..."

"I know what you're asking about," said Mario since he had been watching his sister's dream, "and there is no way would I _ever_ consider Diamond Tiara as a replacement Princess for me or my wife. You are eligible since you are my little sister to be next in line, but Twilight and I would never force you into being a Princess."

"You had a dream of being forced to become a princess?" said Sweetie Belle.

"And I had to take princess lessons with Diamond Tiara," said Apple Bloom, "All because I had a tiara cutie mark just like hers!"

"Wow," said Scootaloo, "And I thought getting a cutie mark that said I was destined to host girly tea parties with frou-frou dresses was horrible."

"How about a cutie mark that said I was destined to work with...ugh...collecting and burning up trash!" Sweetie Belle added, "Rarity kicked me out of the house because I always smelled stinky no matter how many times I bathed!"

"I got a non-apple cutie mark and was thrown out of my house too!" said Apple Bloom.

"Rainbow Dash disowned me because I got a cutie mark that she said wasn't cool," said Scootaloo.

"It's lucky we're all scared of the same things," said Sweetie Belle, "That way we can help and remind each other to just be who we are!"

"Good friends are always there for each other," said Mario, "it's what makes friendship so...magical." He gave the three fillies a wink.

"And when the day comes that you all finally get your cutie marks," Luna added, "you can be sure they'll fit you to a T."

"Exactly!" said Apple Bloom in agreement as she appeared in front of the moon princess.

"Do you fillies think that Babs is worried or scared about some of this stuff too?" Scootaloo asked worried. There was a brief silence as Luna and Mario seemed unsure about answering Scootaloo's question...or possibly having to go find and retrieve the Manehattan filly.

"I know!" said Apple Bloom before the two alicorns could respond, "Let's put together a care package for her!"

"That way she'll know she isn't alone!" said Sweetie Belle as she and Scootaloo smiled. Luna and Mario smiled as well, relieved that the fillies would deal with Babs on their own...and without their interference.

"We wouldn't want her to think that just because she isn't a Crusader, we can't still be friends!" said Apple Bloom.

"Actually, I think that is something you three should discuss with each other as well," said Mario.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"As Apple Bloom said earlier today," said Mario, "the day might come where one of you gets the cutie mark before the others. Say Sweetie Belle come in one day with her cutie mark, does that mean you'll just tell her she can't be part of the club anymore and throw her out?" Sweetie Belle looked ready to cry.

"Of course not!" said Scootaloo as she gave Sweetie Belle a hug.

"Just because she gets her cutie mark before us doesn't..." Apple Bloom then realized what Mario was saying, "Oh! I see what you did there, Big Brother! And yer right! Once a Cutie Mark Crusader, always a Cutie Mark Crusader!"

"Even if one of us gets their cutie mark before the others," said Sweetie Belle.

"We would still work hard to help our friends get there's as well," Scootaloo said with determination.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!" they all shouted.

"And that includes Babs too," said Apple Bloom, "and we'll make sure to let her know that in the care package. But, uh...maybe we should wait 'til we wake up." They all looked out to see the clubhouse just rotating about in celestial limbo.

"Good idea," said Luna.

"See you three in the morning! Waa-hoo!" said Mario as the two alicorn summoned a bright light.

Apple Bloom then woke with a start and sat up from her bed. She anxiously looked around her room as the rooster crowed outside. Apple Bloom then pushed her blanket off and checked her flank, which was bare and no more random cutie marks were appearing on it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat contently on her bed.

In the kitchen, some pancakes were being stacked as Big Mac and Granny Smith stood by the dining table. Applejack was by the stove cooking and flipping the pancakes.

" _There ain't no call to worry, So don't you cry or fret_ ," Applejack sang as she tossed another pancake to the stack behind her.

" _A cutie mark won't change me, No matter what I get_ ," Apple Bloom sang as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Well, sure looks like somepony's feelin' better," said Applejack as she flipped another pancake to the stack.

"You have no idea," said Apple Bloom as she sat at the table and stared at the pancakes.

"See, now what did I tell you?" said Applejack as she stood behind the yellow filly, "A good night's sleep cures just about everythin'." Apple Bloom winced and gave her sister a sheepish smile.

"I guess so," said Apple Bloom, "I just wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'." The rest of the family just gave her puzzled looks as Apple Bloom began to eat.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Applejack quickly recomposed herself and headed to the door and opened it to find a familiar alicorn standing outside.

"Hey, Sis," said Mario, "I came to see Apple Bloom." Applejack blinked but then smirked to herself. She was well aware of how he helped Luna in the dream world. Now Apple Bloom's comment about feeling exhausted made sense.

"She's in the kitchen," said Applejack as she lead to the alicorn into the kitchen. Apple Bloom had barely swallowed when she turned to see Mario and Applejack behind her.

"Big brother!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she rushed over to him and nuzzled his fore-leg.

"I came to see how you were doin'," said Mario gently.

"Terrific," said Apple Bloom softly as she leaned happily against his fore-leg, "Thanks to you and Princess Luna." Mario chuckled.

"Care ta stay for breakfast?" Granny Smith offered as Mario saw that Apple Bloom didn't want to let go of his fore-leg.

"I think Apple Bloom would like me to stay," said Mario, "and I am pretty hungry." Mario then took a seat as Apple Bloom just rested against his side.

"I love you Big Brother," said Apple Bloom happily.

"I love you too, Apple Bloom," said Mario as he kissed her head. Big Mac, Applejack, and Granny Smith smiled as they started to eat. The rest of the meal was eaten in peace.

"You know I just realized something," said Applejack as they finished cleaning up the kitchen and she, Apple Bloom, and Mario entered the living room.

"What is it?" Mario asked as Apple Bloom smiled.

"This is the one hundredth chapter of this story," said Apple Bloom.

"Wow, you're right!" said Mario, "how should we thank everypony for reading this story?"

"I think I've got an idea," said Applejack as they huddled up and some whispered her idea. Mario and Apple Bloom smiled happily as they broke away and stood to face...all you readers!

[Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Mario - In the same melody as the lullaby she and Apple Bloom sang before breakfast.]

 _We've reached a hundred chapters  
Thank you for all the love  
We're glad you all enjoy these  
Adventures with Mario Star_

 _So many more adventures  
In future chapters to come  
I hope you all will stay tuned  
To see just what they are!_

"Thank you so much for reading this story, y'all!" said the three sibling as they waved goodbye.

"See y'all next time!"

 **Like Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Mario said, thank you all for helping me reach 100 chapters. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it hadn't been for all of you! There was a reason I was using "hundred" alot in this chapter if you caught that.**

 **Plus the bonus nightmare scenario was just so Apple Bloom could get a worst case scenario with Mario involved. As many fans will recall, until a certain episode later this season, Diamond Tiara's cutie mark was considered by many just an excuse to make her think she was above everypony.**

 **Next time...you all might want to stock up on tissues because you're definitely going to need them. I know Mario and the rest of the Mane Eight will!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	101. Tanks for the Memories

Tanks for the Memories

 _Pony's Log Number 505: The bond between a pet and its pony is a strong one. Even if its temporary, separation from each other can be very difficult..._

One late fall day, Rainbow was enjoying herself as she zoomed across the sky at high speed. She then zoomed right past her pet tortoise, Tank, who spun about in place due to the momentum. Rainbow then hovered back to him.

"Look at that, Tank!" said Rainbow as she held the tortoise under her fore-leg and pointed toward a familiar cloud city hovering in the sky, "Cloudsdale's here! That means Ponyville is next up for winter!" Rainbow then let Tank go and descended below as some ponies were charging through the woods. It was the annual running of the leaves as the racers did their best to knock off all the leaves off the trees. One would have thought Mario would have participated again, but since he was so fast, he didn't think it was fair for him to do so. So he chose not to.

"You're doing _awesome_ , everypony!" said Rainbow to the racers from above, "Keep it up! We need _those_ leaves off _those_ trees!" It was then Tank hovered nearby, looking rather exhausted as Rainbow landed on a cloud behind him.

"Once we get autumn cleared away," said Rainbow to Tank, "it'll be _hello_ winter!" Tank's only reply was a yawn. Rainbow looked at the tortoise skeptically.

"Was that a _yawn_ I just saw?" Rainbow asked in a suspicious tone and gave him the stink eye. Tank just yawned again.

"How can you be tired when the most exciting time of year is right around the corner?" Rainbow retorted as she got into Tank's face and held his head, "And don't forget the best part - our first winter together!" Rainbow then sent Tank into a tailspin away from her. Tank just started to descend while slowly rotating clockwise and looking rather drowsy.

"Come on, wake up!" Rainbow retorted as she pointed at some Pegasi pulling in clouds full of snow, "Once those ponies bring in the big, fat clouds full of snowflakes, we'll have a ton of snow for our extreme sledding!" It was then a dream sequence was shown of Rainbow and Tank riding some sleds down a hill together. The two swapped positions twice before Rainbow started riding her sled while standing on her hind legs. Back in reality, Tank was still looking drowsy.

"And over there, we can play horse hockey, with no shoulder or arm pads!" said Rainbow as she grabbed Tank and pointed over to a nearby lake. It was then another dream sequence appeared with Rainbow wearing full hockey gear minus the shoulder and arm pads. She skated about the ice at high speed before going to take a shot at the goal. Tank, who was wearing a giant football helmet with a flame design on his shell, caught the hockey puck with his teeth. An invisible crowd cheered loudly as Tank held the puck in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows cockily. Back in reality, Tank was literally dozing off. Rainbow smiled, but then noticed Tank's drowsy condition and gave him a concerned look. It was then Twilight and Mario arrived.

"Everything's looking great," said Twilight, "don't you think?"

"We should get winter right on schedule at this rate," said Mario as he hovered beside his wife, "Everything's good to go."

"Almost everything," said Rainbow, "Does Tank look alright to you?" She then pointed at Tank who was just rotating counter-clockwise and started yawning again.

"Oh dear. Is something wrong with Mr. koopa-troopa?" Mario asked, using the nickname he had come up for the tortoise as he hovered next to him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that," said Rainbow with an eye-roll.

"He never seemed bothered by the nickname," Mario pointed out as he examined the tortoise.

"Well, it bugs me," said Rainbow annoyingly.

"Okay, okay, sorry," said Mario as he finished his examination, "well, I don't see any immediate problems other then looking a little sleepy. What about you, honey?"

"Well, he _does_ seem to be moving a little slowly," said Twilight, not bothering to get closer to the tortoise.

"I know, right?" said Rainbow in agreement.

"And like my husband said, he does look kind of sleepy..." said Twilight as Tank continued to rotate about.

"Totally," said Rainbow.

"...just like he always does," said Twilight casually.

"Yeah, ha-ha, I'm sure your right," said Rainbow as Twilight and Mario flew off together. Tank then yawned again as he hovered by. Rainbow just looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey," said Mario, "if it will put your mind at rest, try asking Fluttershy to give him a check-up."

"Yeah...that would be a good idea," said Rainbow. Mario smiled and gave her quick hug before flying away, but Rainbow was still rather worried.

(Main Theme)

At a familiar cottage, Dr. Fluttershy and her husband Shenran were busy giving Tank a check-up. Fluttershy was using her own personal stethoscope to check on Tank's heartbeat as the tortoise up sat on a pillow. Fluttershy made a few faces as she tried to come up with a diagnosis. Shenran just stood nearby holding a clipboard with one of his wings and holding the pencil with his mouth. Rainbow was just standing nearby, waiting impatiently.

"Well?!" Rainbow snapped.

"I suppose his heartbeat _could_ be a teensy-weensy- _eensy_ bit slower than usual..." said Fluttershy.

"Just by the _teeniest_ amount," Shenran added, his voice muffled by the pencil in his mouth.

"Okay, so give him a vitamin or something!" Rainbow demanded. Tank then fell asleep and tumbled to his side.

"I don't think he needs that," said Fluttershy.

"Maybe we're just staying up too late," Rainbow speculated as she leaned down by Tank and rubbed his head, making him smile at her, "Uh, too many Daring Do stories."

"Oh, that's not it either," said Fluttershy.

"Well, what's wrong with him then?!" Rainbow asked as she sat up and pointed at Tank.

"Nothing!" said Fluttershy, "He's perfectly fine."

"Perfectly healthy," Shenran added simply. Rainbow breathed a sigh of relief as she reclined against Tank's shell.

"He's just going to hibernate," said Fluttershy. Rainbow blinked and sat up with a start.

"You do realize he's not a bear, right?" Rainbow remarked. Fluttershy giggled and Shenran chuckled. Fluttershy then made her way to a nearby bookshelf.

"Need help dear?" Shenran asked.

"I got it, honey, but thank you for asking," said Fluttershy and then spoke to Rainbow as she pulled a book down from the shelf, "When the weather grows cold and less food is available, many animals hibernate to conserve energy." Fluttershy then showed Rainbow pictures of various animals sleeping underground.

"It's like taking a really long nap during winter, and then they wake up in spring," Fluttershy explained as she showed Rainbow a picture of a tortoise, "And see? Even tortoises do it! When the time comes, Tank will leave and dig into the ground." Tank yawned as Rainbow glared at the picture.

"But don't worry," said Fluttershy, "He'll reappear when the spring sun warms the ground back up." Rainbow was looking most annoyed.

"Come on!" Rainbow retorted, "Tortoises don't hibernate! Somepony put that picture in there as a joke."

"It's not a joke," said Fluttershy.

"I can show you plenty of other books that say the same thing, Dashie," said Shenran, using her nickname since he had her permission to do so.

"Oh like _you_ know _anything_ about animals!" Rainbow snapped as Shenran gave the blue Pegasus as stern glare.

"I've been teaching Shenran all about animals," said Fluttershy as her husband smiled proudly, "His studies have advanced so quickly that he nearly knows as much about them as I do. He would know how many books say that tortoises have to hibernate."

"Well, then those books must be wrong!" Rainbow said angrily as she reattached Tank's propeller to the top of his shell.

"Rainbow Dash, Tank _needs_ to hibernate," said Fluttershy as she and Shenran walked up to Rainbow, "It's healthy for him, just like sleeping is healthy for us."

"My wife wouldn't steer you wrong," said Shenran, "Her special talent involves knowing the needs of creatures and critters alike. If she says Tank needs to hibernate, then you shouldn't prevent him from doing so."

"Oh and if Fluttershy said animals need pink skies and chocolate milk you would agree with her on that too!" Rainbow retorted sarcastically.

"No, I march up to Discord and ask why he decided to corrupt my wife's mind," said Shenran indignantly as Fluttershy gave him a discreet glare that went unnoticed. Rainbow gave a short but angry laugh.

"Whatever," said Rainbow as she activated the propeller to make Tank fly, "Okay, thanks. Come on, Tank." Rainbow then flew off in one direction while Tank flew in the opposite direction. At least until Rainbow sternly grabbed him and carried him away.

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

"To get a second...err...a _third_ opinion from a _real_ reptile expert," said Rainbow indignantly as she and Tank left. Fluttershy just watched Rainbow leave with a sad look on her face. Shenran was most annoyed.

"Honey, why do you let her talk to you like that?" Shenran asked with concern.

"Rainbow Dash has always been a bit brash, especially when something's bothering her," Fluttershy answered, "besides, I'm more concerned as to why it bothers her that Tank needs to hibernate."

"Same here, dear," said Shenran, "I may be part of your best friend group now, but that doesn't mean I like her mistreating my girl." Fluttershy giggled.

"Well, I appreciate you looking out for me, Shenran," said Fluttershy, "But I can handle Rainbow now, alright?" Shenran sighed as Fluttershy kissed his cheek.

"Okay," Shenran conceded, "but...what did she mean by _another_ reptile expert?" Fluttershy just gave her husband a blank look and shrugged her shoulders.

At the Castle of Friendship, Rainbow was now talking to her so called reptile expert. Spike now had his own room and it was furnished and decorated to his liking. He didn't need long to notice that Rainbow was just asking questions and not listening to his answers.

"I told you, Rainbow Dash," said Spike for the umpteenth time as he sat on top of his wooden table next to a rather sleepy Tank, "I'm a dragon!"

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash retorted, "You're practically twins!" Spike just glared and then looked at Tank with a annoyed look on his face.

"I'm _purple_ ," said Spike.

"But if you don't have to hibernate, why should Tank?!" Rainbow asked.

"Because he's a tortoise and I'm a dragon!" Spike replied firmly.

"Same family though, right?" Rainbow replied as she hovered behind Tank and Spike.

"NO!" Spike yelled as he stood on the table.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Rainbow.

"Ugh!" Spike groaned as he jumped off the table, "Look, if Fluttershy and Shenran say tortoises hibernate, then I guarantee tortoises hiber-"

"Well, what would you know?!" Rainbow interrupted angrily as she hovered into the dragon's face, "You're a dragon!" Rainbow then left with Tank with a huff and slammed the door, leaving Spike completely shocked and dumbfounded.

"Nopony knows you like I do, Tank," said Rainbow as she exited the castle, "All you need is some hard work to get the old blood pumping." Tank was just sleep hovering as he continuously banged the other door, which was closed.

"Come on!" said Rainbow sternly as she grabbed Tank and they flew off together.

While Rainbow was dealing with Tank, several Pegasi were flying over to a small airstrip and bringing in large clouds filled with snow. High up in the sky above them was Rainbow, who was doing her part to move the large clouds into place.

"These things are heavy!" Rainbow huffed as Tank hovered behind her, "Chock full of snowflakes! We're gonna have such a killer time in the snow, Tank." Rainbow then noticed that Tank was nowhere to be found. It wasn't long before she found the tortoise trying to burrow into some dirt.

"Tank?" Rainbow called out, "Tank!" But Tank wasn't listening. It was then Pinkie arrived.

"Aww, look at the cute wittle Tankie," Pinkie cooed, "all snuggly-wuggly, getting ready to hibern-"

"Don't say that word!" Rainbow yelled as she hovered down to the pink pony.

"Which one?" Pinkie asked innocently, ""Snuggly"? "Wuggly"? "Tankie"? "Hibernate"?"

" _That_ _one_!" Rainbow snapped as she shoved a fore-hoof over Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie just casually removed the fore-hoof from her mouth.

"I was just saying how cute he-" Pinkie tried to explain.

"If you think hiber..." Rainbow blinked, looked at Tank for a moment, before looking sternly at Pinkie, "you know, that napping thing - is so cute, why don't _you_ go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?!" Pinkie just walked sadly away as Rainbow glared at her. It was then she turned to see the rest of the Mane eight just looking at her with a mixture of worried and concern looks on their faces. Pinkie had moved to standing just behind the blue Pegasus.

" _What are you looking at_?!" Rainbow yelled, "Pinkie Pie and I were just have a conversation!" Pinkie just winced and then rolled her eyes.

"More like she was just trying to make you smile and you exploded at her!" Mario said sternly, "I don't care of Pinkie was blasting you with confetti, but _you do NOT_ talk to my baby sister that way!"

"I thought Apple Bloom was your baby sister!" Applejack asked rather defensively.

"She doesn't like being called a "baby"," said Mario, "I just use little sister like I do with you, but that's not the point. Rainbow you have no right to talk to Pinkie like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do or you're gonna get it!" Rainbow snapped, feeling her temper flare.

"Don't you threaten me, Rainbow Dash!" Mario warned sternly in a rather fatherly tone, "You're the one throwing a tantrum right now!" Rainbow growled as she raised a fore-hoof to slug him when Twilight pulled Mario back before Rainbow's fore-hoof could connect with Mario's face.

"Look, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight calmly, "we all know upset you are about Tank hiber-"

"Shhhh!" Pinkie said fearfully, cutting Twilight off as she got behind the purple pony and hid behind her, "Don't say that word! That's what started this all!"

"Don't you worry Pinks," said Mario as he glared at Rainbow while standing beside his wife, "I'll take care you. It's not your fault Rainbow has issues with Tank _hibernating_!"

POW!

Rainbow slugged Mario's cheek.

"Hey! Not cool!" Mario said sadly as he rubbed his sore cheek and looked deeply hurt as Rainbow panted in rage.

"We all know how upset you are about Tank," Twilight repeated, "but you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends. All my husband was doing asking you to do is keep your anger in check. You didn't have to slug him!"

" _Who_ _said_ _anything_ _about_ _anger_?!" Rainbow yelled as Applejack and Rarity approached, " _I didn't say anything about anger_! _I'm not upset_! **_And I am not angry_**! **_DO I LOOK ANGRY_?!**" Rainbow gave them all a face of pure rage. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight cringed as Shenran and Mario raised a fore-leg in front of the three girls protectively. Both stallions stared her down, letting her know with their faces that they weren't going to tolerate her bad attitude.

"Come on, Tank!" Rainbow grumbled as she reactivated Tank's propeller, "Let's get out of here!" Rainbow quickly stormed off as the rest of the Mane eight just shared worried looks with each other.

Back at her cloudominium, Rainbow was busy talking to Tank.

"I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Rainbow told the tortoise, "not sleepy-eyed and scaly-tailed! Which...is exactly what you are. But get up anyway!" Tank just stood before her looking even drowsier than ever. She then stared at the tortoise while standing on her hind legs, but all Tank did for a reply was another yawn.

"You _can't_ hiber-you know," Rainbow retorted, blinking and biting her lip when she nearly said hibernate, and then leaned beside the tortoise as she spoke, "What about all the primo things we're gonna do together this winter? Building snow ponies, starting snowball fights, sipping hot cider by the fire?" Tank yawned again in reply. Rainbow was losing her patience.

"Don't you wanna do those things with me?!" Rainbow snapped, waking Tank up with a start before he looked at the blue Pegasus, nodded, but then went back to sleep. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Think, Rainbow Dash, think!" she told herself to she looked at her reflection from her vanity mirror, "Tank's only hibernating because it's cold, right? Well, I'd rather have him awake in the heat then asleep in the cold..." Rainbow gasped.

She got an idea. An awful idea.

Rainbow Dash got a wonderful, awful idea.

"I just have to stop winter!" Rainbow said as she rubbed her fore-hoof as a very devious and crooked smile appeared on her face.

 _You're a mean one, Rainbow Dash  
You really are a..._

"If you finish that statement I'm gonna slug ya!" Rainbow yelled at...Me?!

Okay since when can anypony beside Pinkie talk to me?

"You let Applejack do it for your 100th chapter special!" Rainbow retorted.

Touche

And now back to our story.

Back outside, several Pegasi were continuing their work setting up the clouds in the sky. One particular purple Pegasi mare, named Sunshower, had a very bored look on her face.

"So where do these clouds go?" Sunshower asked a nearby stallion named Open Skies.

"Over by Clear Skies," said Open Skies.

"But there's clear skies everywhere," Sunshower protested.

"Yo, Clear Skies right here!" said a pink Pegasi mare as hovered between the two talking Pegasi.

"But there's clear skies over there, too!" said Sunshower.

"That's Open Skies!" said Clear Skies, thinking Sunshower was referring to the stallion hovering next to her. As they were talking, Rainbow was sneaking behind some clouds in the background.

"There's open skies everywhere!" Sunshower protested as Rainbow started moving one of the background clouds away.

"I'm not everywhere," said Open Skies, "I'm right here!" Sunshower sighed as Rainbow went to move another cloud.

"Wait. So you're Open Skies, and you're Clear Skies," said Sunshower as Rainbow moved a third cloud away, "then what's all that?"

"Open, clear skies!" said Clear Skies and Open Skies together.

"Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go?" Open Skies asked when he noticed their clouds were missing.

"Fluffy Clouds?" Clear Skies asked, "He's over there!" She pointed words a cerulean blue Pegasi stallion wearing a dark orange bow tie, who waved at the group. Back at the ground, Rainbow was busy trying to stuff all three snow filled clouds inside the hole of a nearby tree trunk.

"Hah!" Rainbow boasted, "Stopping winter is gonna be a breeze!" Rainbow, with Tank at her side, flew off as an earth pony stallion noticed the clouds stuffed inside the tree trunk. The clouds then exploded and the stallion found himself buried in a large drift of snow. Rainbow never noticed, she was too busy flying above some other ponies raking some leaves and then headed into town were some others ponies were setting up icicles on the underside of roof edges and balconies. She then flew higher into the sky where jumping on top of the clouds to make them release their snow.

[Rainbow - She sneaked around and hid behind some clouds. She then gave Tank a hug and set him down on the ground below.]

 _When life gives you lemons  
You can make lemonade  
But life gave me Tank here  
And my choice has long been made_

[Rainbow - She then played leap frog into some puddles of ice, turning them back into water. Then she grabbed some skiis, pulled up the grass like a rug, and threw the skiis underneath the grass. She then sat beside Tank, giving him another hug and then took off into the sky alone.]

 _No winter will come to Ponyville  
I'll do it on my own  
I will keep you by my side  
So I will not be alone_

[Rainbow - She then flew up to a formation of ducks. She quickly tied on a duck bill over her nose and bashed the leader out of the way. She then checked her compass before re-directing the ducks to fly North instead of South. Then the leader duck went to guide the flight as Rainbow waved goodbye them and flew away.]

 _And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
Until the end of the sky  
So I'll be the one who doesn't  
Have to say goodbye_

[Rainbow - She then zoomed through an extra large cloud and busted it apart, which made the sun shine brightly in the sky. Tank was just trying to sleep when Rainbow created a mini-cyclone around the tortoise. Rainbow had created a makeshift beach with a single beach chair and umbrella. Tank was sitting on the beach wearing sunglasses. Rainbow had put on blue ladder shades, a tank top and floral swim trunks. She then squeezed some sunscreen from a bottle and started rubbing it on top of Tank's shell. She noticed that despite her best efforts Tank was still sleepy and then looked up see Pegasi still making more snow fall from the clouds.]

 _I'll clear the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
And the winter will never start_

[Rainbow - She smirked deviously as she redirected some of the Pegasi ponies in the sky. She then made the entire group position themselves so the snow fall circled about in opposite directions in the sky. Rainbow bit her lip to avoid snickering.]

 _Weather-makers Pegasi  
You make the seasons in the sky  
I don't want to sabotage you  
But you see, I've got to try_

[Rainbow - As the sun shined above, Rainbow then used a giant magnifying glass to shine some bright, warm sunlight at Tank, who started to wake up and stand up. But then two Pegasi moved some clouds in front of the sun, ending Rainbow's efforts to warm Tank up. Poor Tank sat down and shivered. Rainbow looked both worried and indignant.]

 _No winter can come here now  
I'll keep the warmth and the sun somehow  
I'm sorry, ponies, this has to be  
For I need my friend and he needs me_

[Rainbow - She tried putting small bunches of leaves back onto the trees. A stallion then walked by and noticed the leaves. Then Daisy and Cherry Berry were busy making a snowpony together when a stallion walked up to them wearing snow gear. Rainbow then did a fast cyclone so Daisy and Cherry Berry were wearing summer hats and drinking summer drinks. The stallion was sitting in the middle of a pool made out of snow. The three ponies just looked stunned and confused over what had happened. Rainbow then shaped a cloud into the giant heart and flew right through it while holding Tank with her fore-leg. She then dived downward, busting every cloud in her path before hugging Tank again.]

 _I know it's wrong, but what does it matter?  
'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'll change it all, it's only the weather  
And nopony's gonna bring me down_

 _I'll keep the sunlight shining free  
And I'll bust the clouds apart so you can stay with me_

[Rainbow - She then flew at high speed as she held one of his legs with her own fore-leg. They began to dance and spin in the sky. Rainbow smiled at him while they did so, but Tank was just asleep. Rainbow pretended not to notice as she flew at high speed again while holding one of tank's legs.]

 _And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
Until the end of the sky  
So I'll be the one who doesn't  
Have to say goodbye_

[Rainbow - She then tossed Tank forward, making him spin about as she held one of his fore-leg again. Then gave him a hug as they twirled high into the sky together, and then twirled back down the ground where the snow had already started appeared in Ponyville and the surrounding area. Rainbow then had herself and Tank pose on their hind legs as they finished their dance.]

 _I'll clear the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
And the winter will never start!_

Tank then gave a yawn and went back to sleep. Rainbow just glared at him.

"Here comes the next shipment!" said Sunshower as Rainbow looked up from below, "Move those clouds over!" Elsewhere, the leaves had nearly been raked and cleaned up. The lake was already covered with a thick layer of ice with the surrounding area covered in snow. Rainbow hovered behind a nearby cloud.

"Ugh! For every hoof step back, they go three steps forward!" Rainbow groaned as she slumped forward on the cloud.

"It's a good thing Prince Mario came to help us out," said Clear Skies, "Winter for Ponyville is definitely gonna be early this year."

"HUH?!" Rainbow gasped aloud when she heard a familiar toot-toot. Mario came flying past her position pulling a very long train of roped clouds filled with snow.

"And ponies said I could never pull a train in the skies," Mario remarked with a laugh and then gave another TOOT-TOOT with his horn and flew away. Rainbow was devastated.

"What are we gonna do?" Rainbow asked worried when she noticed some snow falling above her. It was then she noticed several Pegasi pulling in clouds from the city of Cloudsdale. She also noticed where the clouds were being spat out from the weather factory as another pair of Pegasi were busy tying a cloud up with ropes to be transported.

"Cloudsdale," said Rainbow, "That's it, Tank! If I can't stop winter in Ponyville, maybe I can stop it at the source!" Rainbow quickly attached Tank to a leash and pulled him along as she made her way to Cloudsdale.

(Cue "Mission Impossible style" music)

Once inside the city limits, Rainbow sneaked about behind a pair of pillars, then ducked behind a cloud and used it to inch closer to the weather factory when she knew nopony was watching her. Rainbow then zipped away, did a forward somersault, and she ducked behind another cloud as she reached the main entrance to the weather factory. Tank just yawned as he hovered nearby until Rainbow pulled him down so he wouldn't be seen. It was then a whistle blew and the doors opened as several Pegasi exited the building.

"Lunch hour! Perfect!" said Rainbow to herself as she saw Tank peeking out and pulled him back down behind the cloud while several Pegasi walked past her hiding spot. Rainbow then used the cloud to get herself closer to the factory. Rainbow wasted no time sneaking into a nearby air vent.

(End "Mission Impossible style" music)

She then quickly found a universal locker room, unscrewed the bolts to a metal grate and then bucked the metal grate away. She quickly looked around before hopping out of the air shaft, but then saw somepony and ducked inside a conveniently opened locker and closed it. Once the two Pegasi had left the area, Rainbow reopened the locker. She was now wearing a work shirt and hat and so was Tank, though a pony has got to wonder how there was an outfit already made for Tank inside that specific locker. Rainbow then sneaked around as quietly as she could until she noticed the doors leading to a specific room and smirked as Tank hovered beside her. Rainbow then went into the room as quietly as she could, but she was in such a hurry to get inside that she forget that she was pulling Tank behind her. Tank just kept constantly bumping into the doors until Rainbow finally pulled him inside and through both doors.

"The winter lab," said Rainbow as Tank hovered beside her, "We're in, Tank! Now we just gotta figure out a way to shut it down. Rainbow flew off toward a tall bending magnifying glass used for crafting elegantly designed snowflakes.

"Sabotage snowflakes?" Rainbow pondered aloud, "I think we gotta go bigger than that. Wait here." Rainbow then tied Tank's leash to one of the magnifying glasses and flew off, thinking it would be enough to keep Tank from flying into trouble. As Rainbow flew toward a large machine, Tank started dragging the magnifying glass along as he tried to fly forward.

"Hmm," Rainbow pondered as she flew about and collected a small fluff of cloud on her fore-hoof, "We could get rid of these clouds, but...that's still, not big enough." She then blew away the little cloud on her fore-hoof. It was then she noticed a large tank filled with water that was bubbling.

"Slam dunk!" said Rainbow with a hoof pump and hovered over to the tank, "With no water, they can't make clouds or snow! They can't make winter!" As Rainbow was checking out the water tank, her Tank was still flying about with the magnifying glass clanking about as the tortoise dragged it along the floor.

"I hate to do this to those weather ponies," said Rainbow, "but desperate times called for desperate measures!" She then twisted a valve and then bucked one of the tubes to the water tank, causing the water to gush out.

"Oopsies!" said Rainbow in an unapologetic tone, "Looks like these were a little loose!" She then bucked another tube off so the water gushed out of that opening as well.

"And there goes winter down the drain!" said Rainbow as the water level in the tank and gauge went down. Rainbow was feeling pleased with herself. Meanwhile, Tank was still hovering about and dragging the magnifying glass behind him when it bumped into a switch that caused a giant fan to activate. The air draft then started pulling Tank right toward a fast moving fan. Fortunately, Rainbow heard the fan and saw Tank as she intercepted the tortoise just in time so only the magnifying glass got sucked into the fan, damaging and jamming the fan to a stop. Rainbow gave Tank a smile, but she wasn't watching where she was going and smacked into a barrel filled with snowflakes. Tank went flying as Rainbow was buried under all the snow. She then peeked out looking like a snowpony with coal for eyes.

"Uh, I can't see!" said Rainbow as she tried rubbing the snow out of her eyes. Tank slid toward another door, which opened up and let in a very powerful gust of wind. The wind blew the snow off of Rainbow and made her lips flap about. Tank then smacked into her face.

"Aaaaaah!" Rainbow screamed as the blue Pegasus went flying through another door and into another room. Rainbow groaned and rubbed her head until she realized she was inside a room filled with jars that had bolts of lightning inside of them. Unfortunately, one jar was rocking and wobbling about on the shelf. Then to her horror, the bottle of lightning dropped, causing a huge electrical chain reaction.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rainbow shrieked as she was sent flying out of the room backward. She landed, her outfit, fur, and mane slightly charred and electrified, beside a machine with a large red button. Then one of the loose lightning bolts struck the red switch, which not only cause the machine to run on overdrive, but also caused the machinery to short circuit. Rainbow looked up to see dark clouds filled with lightning forming above her and that the floor was getting flooded from the excess water. She then noticed Tank just hovering in the midst of all the chaos.

"Let's get out of here!" Rainbow shouted as she attempted to make their escape. It was then the fan that had gotten the magnifying glass jammed into managed to clear out the obstruction from its fan blades. The fan began to spin again, powering what was a giant vacuum tube. Rainbow, with Tank in her fore-hooves, got caught in the suction. She tried as hard as she could to fly out of the current, but was sucked into a set of twisty clear pipes and right inside of a giant machine. She spun about inside a device like she was caught in washing machine during spin cycle and was forced inside of the larger part of the machine below. As Rainbow and Tank clanked about, the machine began to become unstable and started hissing and wheezing. Outside of the weather factory building, they could see smoky clouds and out of control lightning shooting out of the roof. All the commotion didn't go unnoticed down below either.

"What in the name of Celestia's goin' on up there?" Applejack asked as Twilight, Mario, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rarity looked worried.

"Looks like there's trouble up at the weather factory," said Mario.

"Oh boy," said Shenran wearily, "I hope there hasn't been a meltdown!"

"A _meltdown_?!" Mario exclaimed fearfully, "But that could mean they might have to..."

"...it looks like they will, honey," said Twilight, "Prepare yourselves, everypony! Winter is coming!"

Back inside the weather factory, Noteworthy was trying to stand his ground, but then gave a Wilhelm scream as he was literally blown away. Parasol then screamed at the top of her lungs as two other Pegasi got to work twisting a valve. This particular value was intended to remove the "blockage" that was causing the machine to overload. The problem: It meant that a snowball as big as Twilight and Mario's castle was ejected from the pipe...right at Ponyville!

"INCOMING!" Mario screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Everypony, look out!" Twilight called as she, the rest of the Mane eight, and several others ponies ran to try and find cover. Rainbow screamed since she was stuck in the middle of the giant snowball. It was long before...

BOOOOOM! SNOWBALL ATOMIC 'SPLOSION!

The impact left Ponyville and the entire surrounding area covered in several feet of snow. Several ponies poked out of the deep snow, which also included Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Shenran, who were all groaning from the impact, but unhurt.

"That was horrible!" said Shenran, "I thought it was the end! And it wouldn't have been fair! I only got to be married for a short time!" Fluttershy chuckled.

"Oh Shenran," said Fluttershy, "It'll take more than a giant snowball to separate us forever. Now don't you worry. We're gonna have a long marriage together." Shenran smiled as she and Fluttershy nuzzled each other until they saw Twilight help pull Mario out of the snow. Mario groaned loudly.

"Is everypony okay?" Mario asked weary as the group shared general comments about being shaken, but fine. Twilight kissed his cheek and they both shared a loving nuzzle together. It was then Rainbow has finally peeked out of the snow. She then panicked as she dug around the snowdrift since Tank was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, she found his shell, and then pressed a fore-hoof into it to find that Tank had hidden safely inside.

"You okay, Tank?" Rainbow groaned. Tank just yawned in reply, making Rainbow feel very sad as well as defeated. Her plan had not only failed but her actions had done alot of damage to the weather factory.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out as the rest of the group stood behind her, "Are you alright?" Rainbow just sighed.

"No..." said Rainbow as she plopped on her back. The other girls shared worried looks with each other. Mario and Shenran looked at her sternly.

"That was your doing wasn't it?" Shenran asked her, pointing to the still smoking weather factory above them. Rainbow just sat up, giving Shenran a look of a pony who had lost all her hope. It was a heartbreaking sight for both Shenran and Mario.

"We won't ask why you did this," said Mario in a firm but gentle, "Because Shenran and I already know, but you are in alot of trouble, Rainbow Dash."

"I know," said Rainbow sadly, "I know..."

All Rainbow knew was that she owed Mario big time. Within a few days, Mario had managed to help repair the damages to the weather factory with his little mini-Mario ponies. Because of that and the fact the blockage had caused the work needed to bring winter to Ponyville to be completed far ahead of schedule, Rainbow was only given a suspension from her weather job for the rest of the season. But this also included being banned from entering the weather factory until further notice. Rainbow was grateful things worked out and Shenran and Fluttershy said they would help her if she was ever short on bits. However, the fact of the matter was that Rainbow still had to deal with Tank, which left her feeling very depressed. Aside from apologizing to the weather team, she hadn't left her cloudominium in days.

Inside her bedroom, Rainbow, now wearing a robe and some tortoise slippers, was just sulking on her bed. Tank was with her, wearing his own robe and slippers that looks like Rainbow. Tank let out another yawn as Rainbow put a fore-hoof on top of his shell and sadly looked at him. It was then the rest of the Mane eight walked into her bedroom through her bedroom door.

"Knock, knock!" said Pinkie as she walked right through the bedroom wall since it was made out of cloud, which left Shenran and Mario rather annoyed.

"How are you feeling, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whatever..." said Rainbow in a dreary and depressed tone, keeping her back against the group.

"The poor thing looks so sad!" Rarity said to the others, "Just what are we going to do?"

"I don't know what we _can_ do," said Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle," said Mario appalled, "just because we can't change the issue at hand doesn't mean we can't help her! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't at least try to help her deal with how she's feeling inside? I know Rainbow has the hardest time opening up with her feelings, but if she's ever gonna feel better, we need to get her to do just that."

"Fair enough, Mario, but _how_?" Twilight asked. Before Mario could reply, Applejack walked up to Rainbow's bed.

"Buck up, Sugarcube," said Applejack, "You just ain't yourself these days."

"Whatever..." was all Rainbow could say.

"Uh, how can I say this tactfully...?" Rarity pondered before saying quickly, "You've lost your sparkle Rainbow Dash!"

"You're also looking only 10% cooler instead of 20%," Shenran remarked as Rarity and Fluttershy gave her dirty glares.

"What?" Shenran replied innocently, "I thought it get a rise out of her and she'd snap out of it!"

"Whatever..." said Rainbow.

"Oh boy...this is starting to get close to home," said Shenran, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Same here, buddy," said Mario, "We've both have had moments of feeling that blue in our lives." Twilight and Fluttershy gave their husbands sympathetic looks.

"I hate to say this," said Pinkie nervously as she headed toward Rainbow's bed, "But, well...you've become...!" Pinkie then whispered the last part, "A _party pooper_!" Pinkie then covered her mouth as if she had said a bad word. Rainbow was still glum but now rather indignant.

"Didn't you hear me?" Rainbow said in a dreary but now irritated tone as she sat up and faced the others, "I said "whatever". I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what, but _I'm fine_!" There was a brief silence before Mario snorted.

"Okay...that's it!" said Mario, "If being gentle isn't going to work, we're gonna have put our hoof down." Mario stepped forward.

"Wait Mario!" said Fluttershy, "Let me handle this and just come with me," Mario blinked but then obeyed.

"Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy in a firm voice, "your winter is going to be _pet-less_."

"You're just going to accept the fact that you're going to have to say goodbye to Tank until Spring," Mario added. Rainbow blinked and sat up with a start with wide eyes. Fluttershy and Mario gave her blunt looks as she looked at them for a moment. Then within seconds her walls came crashing down as her eyes rapidly built up tears and her lips quivered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA...ha...ha..." Rainbow cried out as she burst into loud sobs, hiccupped as she looked at Tank, and hugged him and continued sobbing. Shenran just closed his eyes as he felt his own eyes water. The rest of the group were in deep shock.

"Whatever did you do that for?!" Rarity asked.

"We didn't want to, but sometimes tough love is the only way to get Rainbow to let go," said Mario, "I hate using tough love on anypony, but this had to be done."

"Mario's right," said Fluttershy, "She'll never get past this until she lets it all out." Rainbow let out a wail before she tumbled back down on her bed, sobbing and hugging Tank for dear life. It was then Applejack was startled when Twilight used her magic to push her forward. Applejack glared as Twilight gestured with a fore-leg to her sister-in-law to do something. Apparently, only Shenran, Fluttershy, and Mario were the only three ponies who Rainbow would cry openly around. Everypony else was taken aback at seeing Rainbow having a meltdown, as well as a little overwhelmed at the sight.

"Uh...it's okay," said Applejack, feeling a little awkward at seeing Rainbow cry so heavily, "Tank will come back in a few months." Mario winced, knowing that was not the right thing to say.

" _Months_?!" Rainbow exclaimed and then let out a loud wail, " _I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO_!" Rainbow now lay on her back, kicking and having a tantrum as she held Tank tighter and sobbing and screaming loudly. Applejack and Pinkie winced. Shenran just had a very sad look on his face while Fluttershy and Mario remained strong.

"Alright, alright," said Applejack uneasily and patted Tank's shell, "There, there." She then leaned toward Fluttershy and Mario.

"Nice going, Fluttershy and Mario," Applejack whispered, "How do we get her to stop?"

"Give Rainbow some time," said Mario, slightly annoyed at their impatience, "Just let her cry! I never rush any of you when you need to cry yourself out."

"Besides," Fluttershy added, "She got to be about done by now. Can't be too much left in there."

"But if she's as sad as I think," said Shenran quietly, "She might have backup tears." Rainbow cried out a few more times before she finally settled down as her tears continued to pour from her eyes and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her robe.

"Feeling better?" Fluttershy asked as she sat on the bed with a cute smile on her face. Mario sat behind her giving Rainbow a caring smile on his own.

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow whimpered before...

"WAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Just as Shenran had predicted, Rainbow got a second wave of fresh tears and started crying again. This time Fluttershy and Mario couldn't stay strong. It was breaking both their hearts to see Rainbow crying like this.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing..." said Fluttershy sadly before she held her best friend and started crying.

"It's going to be okay, Dashie..." Shenran added as Fluttershy pulled him in so they could hold Rainbow together as the stallion started crying too.

"We love you Dashie," Mario croaked, he had already started crying and was now holding Rainbow as well. Soon there was a chain reaction as both Rarity and Pinkie started tearing up.

"I can't bear to see Fluttershy, Shenran, and Mario cry!" said Rarity as she walked over to the group.

"It's just...heart-wrenching!" Pinkie added, already crying before she joined the group as well. Soon all six ponies were literally dog-piling poor Rainbow as she buried her face into Tank's shell as they all cried hysterically together. Twilight and Applejack were the only ones who kept their composure. Twilight could feel her own need to want to cry because the sight reminded her of the time Mario had his own meltdown and the other girls had all dog-piled him and cried together. She might not have been there, but she had Mario tell her in _exact detail_ about what had happened. Twilight's train of thought was derailed when she saw Applejack tip her stenson hat forward over her face.

"You too?!" Twilight asked.

"Nope, I'm good," said Applejack, keeping her composure and lifting her hat up.

"Look, everypony," said Twilight as she approached the group of crying ponies, "I know how hard it is to say goodbye-"

"I'm mostly sad because you're _not_ sad!" Pinkie sobbed as she pulled Twilight onto her back against the side of the bed.

"What?! _Me_?! What about Applejack?" Twilight protested.

"Applejack cries on the _inside_ , Twilight!" Pinkie snapped.

"It's true," said Applejack as a matter of fact. Twilight just glared. She could easy refute that statement since her husband had seen firsthand that Applejack didn't always cry on the inside.

"It's alright, Fluttershy, Mario," Rainbow croaked to the two ponies since she had finally settled down enough to speak, "It's alright." Fluttershy and Mario gave her a warm but teary smile as they and the rest of the group backed up a bit. But Mario did plant a soft kiss on Rainbow's forehead before backing away. While Rarity carefully wiped her eyes, the others hadn't bothered to dry their eyes just yet.

"You think she's done or just getting a third wind?" Applejack asked in a hushed but worried tone to Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity.

"I don't know..." said Twilight, "Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?" Fluttershy and Mario stood beside the bed with caring smiles and teary eyes as Rainbow set Tank beside her and climbed off her bed.

"I think so," Rainbow sniffled and looked at the group with teary eyes and tear-stained cheeks, "I feel better. Really, I do. Thanks, everypony. I don't know what I'd do without you." Everypony gave her warm and supportive smiles. Rainbow then noticed Tank walk up to the edge of the bed giving her a smile. Rainbow felt her eyes tear up again.

"Or him..." said Rainbow, her voice cracking a bit as she knelt beside the bed so she and Tank were making eye contact and sniffled, "Oh, Tank...I'm sure gonna miss you." Tank smiled and placed a fore-leg on top of her own. The two shared a nose nuzzle as Rainbow quietly shed a few more tears.

"Mario..." said Rainbow softly as she stayed still.

"Yeah, Dashie?" Mario asked gently as he stepped forward.

"You were right," Rainbow said, her voice cracking a bit, "Crying with your friends does make a pony feel better. Thank you for helping me find my courage to let go..." Mario smiled and hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Sis," Mario told her in a soft voice, but Rainbow was too busy holding and crying with Tank to reply.

The next day, the ponies were enjoying the snow. Some were ice skating, others were taking turns raiding a sled down a hill. A few other ponies were playing hockey on the ice lake as Spike showed off his figure skating skills. Up in the sky, two pegasi were having a snowball fight. Down below, all but Rainbow were gathered around outside in the snow and were equipped in winter gear. Applejack had her usual stenson hat with a denim jacket and green scarf. Pinkie had a light blue arctic style jacket with matching boots and knit cap. Twilight had a yellow scarf, yellow-orange earmuffs, and yellow boots. Mario had a dark brown sweater with a green and red stripped scarf and matching earmuffs. Rarity had on a turquoise Cossack hat, grape sunglasses, fuzzy turquoise boots, and a fuzzy white scarf that had her cutie mark on it. Fluttershy had on a purple sweater with blue earmuffs that had white and purple flower decals on them. Finally, Shenran had on a green sweater, which Fluttershy made for him, along with a matching Yukon hat.

"Well, guess we're starting winter with a bang," said Twilight to the group.

"A bang is _definitely_ a good way to describe it, dear," Mario added when a snow ball hit in square in the face, "Sis!"

"The fun's come early!" Applejack shouted as she bucked another snow at Mario, "Yee-haw!" The two ponies bucked one snowball after another until Applejack ended up nailing Pinkie in the face and knocking her into her back. Pinkie didn't seem to mind getting hit.

"You think we could mess up winter every year?" Pinkie asked as she made a snow angel, "It's way less work!"

"Uh, I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it," Twilight remarked.

"And I don't think most ponies enjoyed getting hit with an atomic snowball," Shenran added.

"You can say that again," said Mario in agreement.

"Riding that entire season from Cloudsdale to Ponyville _was_ pretty awesome," said Rainbow, wearing a purple knit cap, red scarf, and purple boots that had rainbows on them. She also had Tank riding one of the pouches of her saddle bags.

"Awesome or not, please don't do that again," Mario asked wearily. Rainbow chuckled.

"I won't," said Rainbow sheepishly when she saw Tank give a yawn, "I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to Tank. He's ready to hibernate."

"Ooh, you're using the word!" said Pinkie excitedly to the rest of the group, "Oh, she's using the word!" Pinkie then zoomed over to Rainbow.

"And when Tank finishes hibernating, I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever!" said Pinkie, "Or wait! Should it be a "welcome above ground" party? Or a "happy wake-up" party? Maybe an "it's about time!" party!"

"And I'll design him a very special suit just for the occasion," Rarity said as she walked up to Rainbow, "whichever one it ends up being."

"I'm glad you're feelin' a little better, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack.

"Yeah, me too," said Rainbow with a brave smile on her face as she walked up to a tree and dug away some snow so some soft dirt was visible. Tank slowly walked over and buried himself into the dirt as the Mane eight just watched with smiles on their faces. Tank was just about ready to burrow into the dirt and snow when Rainbow approached him.

"So, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh?" Rainbow asked Tank. Tank smiled and gave her a nod.

"Goodbye, Tank," said Rarity.

"Happy winter," said Fluttershy.

"Sweet dreams, Tank," said Shenran.

"See you later, little feller," said Applejack.

"Have a good sleep, Tank!" said Pinkie.

"Goodbye, Tank!" said Twilight, "We'll miss you!"

"See you in the spring, Tank!" said Mario. Once the goodbyes were said, Tank buried himself completely under the snow and dirt. Rainbow felt like she was about to lose it again when Twilight and Mario walked up to her. The former put a fore-hoof on Rainbow's shoulder as the latter gave her a side hug. Rainbow gave them both a teary smile to say thank you. It was then all but Mario and Twilight walked away from Tank's hibernation spot.

"Well? Ready for some winter fun?" Twilight asked the blue Pegasus.

"My saddle bag is loaded with plenty of gear for just about any winter sport you wanna do," Mario offered.

"Uh, I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit," said Rainbow as she headed over to the tree Tank was sleeping next to, and then sat down and grabbed a Daring Do book from her saddle bag, "That little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story. I'll be right there."

"Alright then Dashie," said Mario and then looked at his wife, "Come on, honey." Twilight smiled, wrapped a fore-leg around one of Mario's fore-legs as they went to go enjoy some winter fun together. At least that was the original plan when Twilight found that her husband was in deep thought.

"Are you alright, dear?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, um...yeah," Mario replied, "Guess I'm just worried about Rainbow is all."

"Well, she seems to be doing alot better now after she had a good cry," Twilight pointed out.

"Well, it probably helped," said Mario, "But I had an idea but I want to know if you think it would be a good idea."

"I'm listening," said Twilight. Mario then whispered into Twilight's ear, Twilight blinked but then smiled excitedly. It was couple of hours later before Rainbow had stopped reading to tank. She couldn't help but let a few more tears leave her eyes as she finally walked away and let Tank sleep in peace, but she wasn't feeling up to doing much of anything. It was then she walked up to a steep mountain slope that had a giant and very steep launching ramp and what appeared to be a giant landing strip in front of her.

"Where did this come from?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called out, "You're just in time to see Mario attempt to break the record for the farthest ski jump in Equestria!"

"Really?" said Rainbow in surprise as she looked up and saw Mario was just sitting on a platform near the top of the launching ramp. He waved at Rainbow, but she had a stunned look on her face as she waved back.

"Care to see if he makes it?" said Applejack, "Twilight could use the moral support." Rainbow looked to see Twilight breathing heavily as Fluttershy and Shenran held one of her fore-legs in an effort to calm her down.

"He'll be okay, he'll be okay, he'll be okay," Twilight repeated anxiously before growling, " _He better come out of this in piece or he's gonna get it_!" Fluttershy and Shenran leaned away as Applejack just rolled her eyes.

"Have some faith in Mario," said Applejack, "He's done this before right?"

"Nope," said Pinkie, "This is his first time! But he learns quickly plus the snow at the landing area is extra soft so he won't break anything. I think..." Now Applejack started looking uneasy and even Rainbow looked a little anxious.

"Maybe we should tell him to not to do it," Rainbow suggested nervously.

"Too late!" Rarity shouted as Mario made his descent toward the jumping platform.

(Cue "Mario and Sonic Ski Jumping music")

Mario squatted as low as he could on his skis so he could accelerate and pick up as much speed as he could. Then everypony below gasped loudly as Mario rocketed off the jumping point of the ramp. Mario posed like a ski jumping pro, on his hind legs and at just the right angle so he took off into the sky. Everypony smiled in amazement as Mario soared through the sky...and with his wings closed for that matter. As he made his way down, the group grew worried again since Mario had not only flown past the record landing point, but was also past the area marked for a safe landing.

(Cue "Good Jump" fanfare)

That didn't matter to Mario. He landed perfectly on just his hind legs before bringing his skis to a complete stop. The group cheered excitedly as Twilight tackled him off his skis and into the snow.

"You were amazing honey!" said Twilight before slapping his shoulder hard, " _but don't do that again_!" Mario flinched as the slap and his wife's yelling and just sighed.

"I've done that before you know," said Mario, "Mother taught me how." Pinkie was stunned. She had honestly thought Mario had never done ski jumping before.

"You mean Celestia?" Twilight said surprised as the others gathered around.

"No, she's Mom," Mario corrected, ""Mother" is what I call Twilight Velvet, Your Mom, dear."

"Oh!" said the rest of the group while Twilight just snorted.

"Of course my Mom would teach you something like this," said Twilight, "Why didn't you tell me?" Mario blinked.

"I thought I did," said Mario with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, I remember now, it was before we started dating." Twilight looked puzzled until she realized what he was implying.

"I tuned you out didn't I?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Eeyup," said Mario as Twilight's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Well, be careful when you do stuff like this," said Twilight quietly, "I got scared watching you. I don't want you to get hurt...or worse...I need you after all." Twilight hadn't meant to start crying but the tears just started falling on their own. Mario just smiled and gave his wife a loving hug to help her feel better. Everypony else smiled, except for Rainbow, who sniffled at the sight.

"Must be nice not to be alone this winter," said Rainbow sadly. The others gave Rainbow sympathetic looks as Mario and Twilight shared smirked with each other.

"Rainbow," said Mario, "My wife and I were wondering...would you like to spend the winter with us at the castle?" Rainbow was surprised.

"R-r-really?" said Rainbow.

"Of course," said Twilight, "Nopony should spend winter all alone. We'd be more than happy to have you at the castle. What do you say?" Rainbow smiled as she gave both Twilight and Mario a warm hug.

Later that night, Rainbow was getting settled inside her own personal guest bedroom. It was slightly bigger than her bedroom back home, but still cozy once Mario helped her move some personal items into it. Rainbow was just looking through a photo album that had pictures of her and Tank. She just sighed sadly when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," said Rainbow as Mario allowed himself in with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you up to?" Rainbow asked suspiciously. Mario then showed the blue Pegasus a medium sized tortoise plush toy in his magic grip. Rainbow looked at it skeptically.

"Are you trying to have me replace Tank?" she asked.

"Of course not!" said Mario as he pulled out the giant plush toy of Twilight and held it with a fore-leg, "Whenever Twilight and I are apart overnight, I keep this plushie close so I don't feel alone at night. It's like she's still here with me even when we have to be apart. I thought a tortoise plushie might help you feel like Tank is still with you while he hibernates. But I won't force you to take it or use but I figured..." Mario was then cut off as Rainbow snatched the plushie away from Mario's magic grip and hugged it tightly as a pair of tears left her eyes.

"Thank you," said Rainbow, "for the plushie, letting me stay here, and for fixing the damage I did to the weather factory. I owe you one for sure this time."

"Don't worry about it, Dashie," said Mario, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," said Rainbow quietly, "Can...can I talk to you about something? Sis to Bro?" Mario noticed the worried look on the blue Pegasus's face as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What's up?" Mario asked. Rainbow let out a long deep breath before looking at him sadly.

"You don't...think I'm weird for...acting the way I did?" Rainbow asked timidly.

"Not at all," said Mario, "You and Tank have a close friendship with each other. Even when you try and hide it, I could tell you love Tank more than anything. It's perfectly understandable that being apart from him for the rest of winter hurts you."

"True," said Rainbow, "He's very special to me, but...there is something else...it's kind of dumb actually..." Rainbow seemed at a loss for words as Mario snorted.

"Dashie, do you remember who you're talking to?" Mario remarked, "tell me what's on your mind." Rainbow chuckled before settling down.

"Ever since Fluttershy found her special somepony," Rainbow explained, "I've just been feeling more and more...alone. I mean, I have all my friends and spending time with you guys helps and all. Shenran is a really cool guy too. It's just...seeing him and Fluttershy so happily married to each other...I can't help but feel...jealous..."

"Ahh, I see," said Mario.

"Yeah, I said it was dumb," said Rainbow sadly.

"Wanting to be loved isn't dumb, and it doesn't mean you're soft either," said Mario, "It doesn't matter if your into cute and girly stuff or an awesome athlete, everypony deserves to find their special somepony."

"Too bad there's nopony who wants a somepony with a big ego," Rainbow whimpered as her eyes watered.

"Dashie..." said Mario gently as Rainbow began to cry.

"It's not fair!" Rainbow sobbed, "Between Fluttershy and I, I'm the outgoing one! I'm the one full of confidence. The pony the stallions would pay attention to! I'm awesome! But what happens? Fluttershy finds her special somepony and within just a short time, they fall in love, and are now married. Ever since Fluttershy and Shenran got together, Fluttershy's gotten more confident in herself. I've never seen her come out of her shell like this before. It's all I ever wanted to do, but in the end, my way of trying to help her only made her resent me. Now she doesn't need me anymore!"

"Fluttershy still needs you, you're her best friend after all," said Mario, "And you're getting better at encouraging her confidence without being pushy. I can see your progress even if other's can't."

"Maybe..." Rainbow sniffled, "But it doesn't change the fact that I have nopony to love me. Tank clearly doesn't..."

"That isn't true, Dashie," said Mario, "and you already know that Tank hibernating isn't because he doesn't love you, but just a part of staying healthy. You have your friends and just like you're always there for us, we're going to be there for you. We all love you and we're gonna make sure you don't spend your winter feeling alone. You're going to have an awesome and fun winter season. That's a pinkie promise!" Rainbow smiled as Mario gave her a hug. Once they pulled away, Rainbow used a fore-leg to dry her eyes.

"Okay," said Rainbow, "Thanks for hearing me out, big brother."

"Anytime, Dashie," Mario replied, "You gonna be okay for the night?"

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "and Mario?"

"Yeah?" Mario asked curiously.

"I still owe you a day wearing that giant bow," said Rainbow, "If I wear it tomorrow, can I at least get a different color other than pink?" Mario laughed.

"Sure," said Mario, "I'll go make a purple one so it matches your winter gear. Good night, Dashie."

"Good Night," Rainbow replied. Mario smiled as he left her room. Rainbow then snuggled her new tortoise plush toy and feel happily asleep.

Though she couldn't help but wish winter would go by as fast as possible.

She couldn't wait to see Tank again.

 **Apologies in advance if you used up alot of tissues for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed the alternate ending. Mario wasn't just going to let Rainbow spend her winter alone after all.**

 **I've always wondered if Rainbow got any punishment for damaging the weather factory. So I came up with an idea up for a "punishment". It might not have been as severe as many ponies would like, but keep in mind, Rainbow was already dealing with having to let Tank go, plus her meddling did get Winter to Ponyville ahead of schedule. So things did work out in the end.**

 **Next time, it's looks like Mario is going to have to play undercover sheriff with his three filly deputies. Though neither me or Mario are looking forward to dealing with stubborn, irrational ponies...again...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	102. Appleloosa's Most Wanted

Appleoosa's Most Wanted

 _Pony's Log Number 506: I'm not sure which lesson is getting repeated here: Always Listen to young ponies or Don't judge a pony by its cutie mark..._

It was beautiful day in the town of Appleloosa and lots of ponies were getting the grounds ready for the town's upcoming rodeo. Both Applejack and Mario were there to participate. Ponies who lived there couldn't help but be extra kind and hospitable to Mario when they found out he was family. It also gave the Appleloosans a sense of pride that a member of their own family was now the Prince of Friendship and that he was here to participate at the rodeo. Not only that, but Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were there at well.

"Aren't you glad y'all came with me to see Applejack and Mario complete in the Appleloosa rodeo?" Apple Bloom asked the two fillies.

"Totally! This place is a cutie mark gold mine!" said Scootaloo, "There's barrel racing..." The three fillies turned to see a pony racing between some barrels.

"...roping contests, rodeo clowning..." Scootaloo said as they saw another pony twirling a lasso and then roped a stuffed dummy sitting on a stake. Then the three fillies saw a group of clowns practicing their routine and silly antics for the rodeo. Then one clown crashed into another, causing some ponies watching them to start laughing.

"...steeplechase...!" finished Scootaloo as two ponies were running side by side as they jumped over some hurdles.

"Let's a go!" said Mario as he raced by at high speed and spin-jumped over the hurdles with ease as two cousins raced after him.

"If we can get into some of these events, we could all three walk off the train back in Ponyville with brand spankin' new cutie marks!" said Apple Bloom excitedly.

"Wouldn't a barrel look good here?" Scootaloo asked, looking at her flank.

"Maybe if it's a sarsaparilla barrel," said Mario as he arrived to talk to the group wearing his dark brown stenson hat.

"Very funny," said Scootaloo.

"What?" said Mario as he held a mug filled with the delicious soda, "I like a good cup of sarsaparilla!" Mario then went to take a long drink. He had barely exhaled when...

 **BURP!**

"Oops...heh...excuse me," said Mario bashfully with a fore-hoof over his mouth. Scootaloo just smirked as Sweetie Belle giggled to herself.

"I want to lasso!" said Apple Bloom, looking at her own flank.

"Well, you are pretty good with a rope," Mario pondered aloud.

"I don't know...All these events look a little, well, dangerous," said Sweetie Belle wearily as she saw Braeburn chatting with another pony. It should be noted he had one fore-leg bandaged and in a sling.

"No risk, no reward," said Apple Bloom cockily.

"Apple Bloom," Mario warned, "Didn't I warn you and your friends about taking reckless risks?"

"I know, I know," said Apple Bloom, slightly annoyed, "Don't you go acting all overprotective with us like Applejack does. She still has a bad habit of doin' that."

"Believe me, little Sis, I know," said Mario, "But this time around, things are different."

"How?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Granny Smith put _me_ in charge this time," said Mario, "If Applejack starts stepping out of line..." he then said darkly, " _I can shut her down_." Apple Bloom smiled deviously.

"You are _totally_ the cool brother," said Apple Bloom, making Mario smile with pride.

"Alright, everypony, listen up!" said Sheriff Silverstar as he and his deputies arrived, interrupting the moment between Mario and the three fillies, "We need a big presence at this here rodeo, so make yourself plenty seen! I want that low-down varmint to know we mean business!" The three fillies approached nearby with Mario nearby to see what was up.

"I hope nothing bad is going on," said Sweetie Belle worriedly.

"Same here," said Mario before adding in his own country accent, "There seems to be some trouble a-brewin' around these parts."

"A cutie mark-apalooza _and_ a low-down varmint?" Apple Bloom said excitedly, "This is shapin' up to be the most excitin' rodeo ever!" Mario just sighed and shook his head.

"Ah, youth..." said Mario, envying their innocence...a little.

"Yeah, come on!" said Scootaloo as she and Apple Bloom took off. Sweetie Belle was slightly hesitant before she followed after her friends. Mario was in deep through when he saw the three fillies run off.

"Girls! Wait!" Mario shouted as he went after them. As they left the area, nopony noticed the shadow of an ominous looking pony. They had left a rather giant but detailed horseshoe print on the ground.

And then somepony had to do a western harmonica rift to make it feel dramatic. That's Appleloosa for you.

(Main theme)

Elsewhere, several ponies were practicing lassoing hay bales. One pony then grabbed a hay bale with his rope and tossed it toward a mare, who then tossed it to another mare, and then that mare tossed it to a stallion. The stallion than passed it to Applejack, who bucked it high into the sky. The view zoomed out to show that she was working with her cousins to create the tallest stack of hay bales and several ponies were standing in various heights along the pile. Braeburn cheered for them.

"Woo-hoo! Yee-haw! That's my cousin!" said Braeburn, "Go, Applejack, go!"

"Whew!" said Applejack, "It's been a dog's age since I got to complete. Same for my big brother, Mario. All the rodeos 'round Ponyville are closed down for some reason."

"Well, I guess havin' injured kinfolk in Appleloosa sure paid off then, huh, cuz?" Braeburn remarked.

"Just doin' my best to fill your horseshoes, Braeburn," said Applejack.

"Keep tossin' like that and I'll be out of a job!" Braeburn replied. Applejack then gave her cousin a hoofbump...to his injured fore-hoof.

"Ow, ow!" Braeburn yelped painfully, making Applejack wince.

"Ooh, sorry," said Applejack, "Say, where's my sister and her friends? I knew Mario was busy training for the steeplechase."

"Uh-oh," said Braeburn once he realized that he didn't, "Gee, uh, I guess I got so caught up watchin' you that I-" Braeburn found it hard to speak since Applejack got into his face with a death glare.

"You said you'd keep an eye on those fillies!" Applejack scolded, "How am I supposed to focus on practicin' if you're not gonna-" Braeburn bit his lip as the three fillies appeared behind the orange pony. Applejack looked to see Sweetie Belle holding a caramel apple on a stick, Apple Bloom was wearing a pair of flags on her head, and Scootaloo was wearing a sombrero that had a cactus on top of it.

"There they are! Heh, right where I left 'em..." said Braeburn.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked, "they were with me watching my practice." Applejack went back to glaring sternly at Braeburn who was looking rather uneasy.

"Aw, don't be mad!" said Braeburn, but Applejack, true to her nature, wouldn't back down. He then cried out, "Owwwch! My foreleg! Hurts so much...!" He gave Applejack a pouty face. The Cutie Mark Crusaders just giggled to each other.

"Am I the only stallion in the family who can stand up to Applejack in a stare down?" Mario asked.

"Well, Prince...I mean cuz..." Braeburn replied, "not all of us are interested in getting bucked in the face by Applejack." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Nopony is ever going to let me forget that are they?" Applejack remarked.

"Not really," Mario replied with a smirk on her face.

"Kind of like that time you pulled a train so fast that you made a hole in one of the coaches," Applejack said smugly, "that had to be fixed using a passenger's leather bootlace." Mario went redder than ever and stomped off. It was quite an insult that Applejack had told most of their family relatives that story at his expense. Applejack chuckled as Mario walked off but then gave the three fillies a stern look.

"Y'all can't go runnin' off like that, y'hear?" Applejack scolded, "Backstage at a rodeo ain't no kind of playground!"

"Sorry, Applejack, Mario already told us that since we...kind of ran off from him once already," said Apple Bloom honestly, "We won't wonder off again." It was then Scootaloo gave the yellow filly a firm nudge to the side. Apple Bloom then remembered something.

"But, uh, speakin' of the rodeo...what would you say about me and the Crusaders maybe competin' in one teensy-weensy little event or three?" Applejack just looked a bit annoyed, but before she could answer...

"LOOK OUT!" Braeburn shouted. Applejack gasped as she saw that the super tall stack of hay bales came tumbling at the three fillies. The three fillies yelped as both Applejack and Mario dashed into them, knocking them out of the way just in time as the stack came crashing down where the three fillies had been standing.

"What the hay just happened?" said Applejack as she sat up. The stack of hay bales had also destroyed a nearby set of bleachers.

"I don't know, Sis," Mario replied as he sat up afterward, "That stack of hay bales was stable when I walked away. The only way it could have toppled over is if...somepony made them fall..."

"You fillies alright?" Braeburn asked the three fillies as he slowly and carefully approached the group.

"Uh-huh..." said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Yeah..." said Sweetie Belle. They were all shaken up. Mario raised a fore-leg to offer them a comforting hug, but only Sweetie Belle took the offer and let Mario hold her.

"Sugar and salt licks!" said Sheriff Silverstar as he came to examine the mess, "Well, I'll be..."

"What is it, Sheriff?" Applejack asked as she and Mario, once he got Sweetie Belle to let go, walked up to the sheriff. It was then they all noticed a rather large horseshoe print on the ground. Applejack and Mario looked at it blankly as Braeburn examined it worriedly.

"Is it _him_?" Braeburn asked the sheriff.

"Ain't no doubt," said Sheriff Silverstar, "It's _Trouble Shoes_." Mario blinked in surprise and even the Sheriff snorted in surprise when they both noticed that Caramel, dressed up like a clown, was playing a harmonica riff. But once Caramel saw the ponies were staring at him, he smiled sheepishly and walked away. The three fillies just shared worried looks with each other.

Later on just outside the Sheriff's office, the crowds were shouting just outside the Sheriff's office. Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were also there, anxiously waiting for both Sheriff Silverstar and Mario. Since the latter was a Prince, he had offered to help out and Sheriff Silverstar was more than willing for the extra assistance and had made Mario an honorary Sheriff. However, the longer the two ponies took speaking inside, the more rowdy the crowd outside became. The two deputies were becoming more uneasy as the ruckus increased.

"Is it true? Is Trouble Shoes here?" asked one townspony.

"You ain't gonna shut down the rodeo, are ya?!" shouted another townspony. It was then Sheriff Silverstar and the now titled Sheriff Mario. The later now had his own tan vest with a certified gold star badge on it to show his position as a honorably stallion of law and justice.

"All right now, I called for a meetin', not a mob scene," said Sheriff Silverstar.

"Now put those pitchforks and torches away at once," Mario said sternly to two ponies who had such items. The two ponies rolled their eyes and reluctantly discarded the items.

"Now, as many of you know, the Equestria rodeo circuit has been plagued by the dirty dealin's of a notorious outlaw," said Sheriff Silverstar.

"While he continues to roam free for the time being," Mario added, "His dirty handiwork has clearly not gone unnoticed."

"He knocked barrels every which way at the Hoof City rodeo!" a third townspony complained, "Nearly crushed my Aunt Bee Mare!"

"That's nothing," said a townspony nearby, "He sabotaged the steer pen at Pinto Creek rodeo, settin' off such a stampede they cancelled the whole dadgum thing!"

"What does the Prince of Friendship got to say about all of this?!" another townspony demanded as the crowds started shouting once again.

"Now, now it's true we had an incident this mornin' at our own Appleloosa rodeo," said Sheriff Silverstar, "Hay bale stack came down right near on top of three little fillies..." Applejack, Braeburn, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders winced at being reminded about the earlier incident, "...I examined them hoof-prints myself and, uh...it was Trouble Shoes, all right." The entire crowd gasped in shock.

"I reckon I oughta cancel this rodeo like all the others done," said Sheriff Silverstar sadly as his deputies shared worried looks with each other.

"Don't give up so easily, Sheriff," said Mario, "Your honorary Sheriff is on the case. I won't stop until I track down that outlaw and find out why he's doin' all this. Trust me all local citizens, visitors, and recently discovered kinfolk. Justice will be served." Mario couldn't help but use a little country accent as he finished his sentence while tipping the front of his hat.

"Well, having you tracking him down would help...but the rodeo is still at risk," Sheriff Silverstar pondered before finding his inner confidence, "but dang-hoof it, this has gone far enough! We'll double the patrols! This rodeo will go on! Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" He then walked through the crowd with determination with Mario at his side as the ponies all cheered. Back with the group, Braeburn and Applejack shared worried looks with each other.

"Glad that's settled," said Apple Bloom, "So, uh, Applejack, about me and my pals competin' in the rodeo..." Applejack gave them a discreet glare.

Just a short time later, Applejack gave them an answer to their request as they were all inside of Braeburn's small country home.

"Don't send us home!" Apple Bloom protested as Applejack put on her saddle bags onto her back, "It's not fair!"

"Now quit your bellyachin'," Applejack retorted sternly, "I can't have y'all around here with some outlaw on the loose."

"Hey, everypony," said Mario as he entered the room, "I just finished dropping out of the rodeo since I'm on civic duty and..." He then noticed the three fillies all packed up, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where are they going?"

"Back to Ponyville where they'll be safe!" said Applejack with a rather snippy tone.

"They'll be safe here," Mario protested, "I need some deputies to help me track down Trouble Shoes!"

" _Are you listening to yourself when you speak_?" Applejack snapped in shock and anger.

"Yes, I heard myself say the Cutie Mark Crusaders are staying here and going to help me," said Mario plainly, "They'll be safe with me. I didn't just teach them those turn battle technique for entertainment value after all. Besides, I know these fillies. Even if you make them go to the train. I can guarantee you they'll never get there and they'll end up looking for Trouble Shoes on their own, which _will_ put them in real danger."

"Way to spoil our escape plan..." Apple Bloom muttered under her breath.

"If they value not being grounded for life..." Applejack said, staring the three fillies down and making them wince.

"Sis, you need to get it in your head that these three fillies are at an age that they won't obey you because you said so or because you try to be stern with them," said Mario sternly, "It just doesn't work! Plus these fillies can take care of themselves and I'll be with them. Don't make me repeat what drove Apple Bloom into the paws of that chimera..."

"There gettin' on the train for home and that's final," Applejack interrupted as she got into her older brother's face. Mario glared back as the orange pony turned away and sighed sadly, "Aw, maybe I oughta call it quits and go home too."

"If you're willing to go home too," said Mario, "Then I'll let you take the three fillies home."

"No, you can't!" Braeburn protested, "This rodeo is important to Appleloosa! And with you in there, we got a real shot at winnin'!"

"Braeburn, we've got more important things to worry abo..." Mario then stopped when Braeburn gave him a sly wink, which made the alicorn see what he was trying to do, "...y-y-yeah, you're right! Since I had to drop out, you're the only pony who can represent the family, Sis. You can't let this Trouble Shoes intimidate you!"

"Nopony intimidates me, Big Brother," said Applejack darkly, "Not even you." Mario glared but quickly stepped aside when Braeburn got behind the orange ponies and shoved her out the door.

"Come on, now, you head on back to practice and don't worry none about these three," Braeburn told him, "I won't let them out of my sight." Applejack looked back, seeing the three fillies give over the top smiles on their faces, but then Braeburn slammed the door shut before she could say anything else. Mario waited next to the door impatiently.

"Is she gone?" Mario asked curiously.

"Coast is clear as apple tree branches in the winter, cuz," said Braeburn.

"Finally," Mario said, slightly annoyed, "Okay, I need to make sure that the rodeo grounds are secure. When I get back, my deputies and I can start tracking down Trouble Shoes. You three fillies stay here until I get back, alright!" The three fillies smiled and nodded as Mario took his leave. Once Mario left, Braeburn slammed the door, clicked three sets of locks on the door, and then scooted a small chair in front of the door and sat on it.

"Ya hear?" he warned the three fillies, "Y'all ain't leavin' my sight!" He began to stare the three fillies down as the fillies just shared worried looks with each other.

It wasn't long before the sun had set and Mario hadn't returned. Braeburn had fallen asleep at his post. Apple Bloom then opened the window beside the front door as the three fillies sneaked out if the house.

"I thought we weren't going to wander off again," said Sweetie Belle, "Mario said he was going to come back and get us."

"This ain't wanderin'," said Apple Bloom, "We know exactly where we're headed - to find Trouble Shoes!"

"But isn't he a dangerous criminal?" Sweetie Belle asked, "And I thought we were going to wait for Mario before going after him? He told us to wait for him!"

"Well, Mario was taking too long," said Scootaloo, "and it's already dark out. We might as well get a head start and look for Trouble Shoes on our own!"

"Besides, we only need to find him," added Apple Bloom, "we don't need to _capture_ him. The Sheriff and Mario can handle that. And Mario will be so happy that we found Trouble Shoes for him!" Apple Bloom then jumped onto the top part of a fence.

"And once he's in jail," said Scootaloo as she joined Apple Bloom on the top of the fence, "we'll be competing! And then it's..."

"Cutie mark city!" said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo together as they shared a high-hoof, hopped off the fence and continued on their way. Sweetie Belle tried to catch up, but when she tried to jump over the fence, she lost her balance and tumbled down the other side. She looked ahead at her friends reluctantly.

"Worse idea _ever_ ," said Sweetie Belle and sighed, "Mario is _not_ gonna like this..." Since Sweetie Belle found her worries were left unheard, she had no choice but to follow her friends.

It wasn't long before an owl hooted with a menacing look on its face as the Cutie Mark Crusaders made their way through a dark woods. Apple Bloom started cautiously to look around until she felt her fore-hoof step into something on the ground. She looked down to see what she had stepped in.

"It's another giant hoof print!" said Apple Bloom as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stood next to her.

"Do either of you have any idea where we are?" Sweetie Belle asked as she looked around the area. Before anypony could answer, some lightning crackled in the sky, causing Scootaloo to run off, squat down, and cover his eyes fearfully. It was then it started to rain.

"Uh, maybe we should head back and try again later," Scootaloo suggested before whimpering, "I think we should've waited for Mario."

"Ya think?" Sweetie Belle added annoyingly.

"C'mon, before we lose the trail!" Apple Bloom shouted, wanting to keep moving forward despite not knowing where they were going at this point. Sweetie Belle just looked at Scootaloo worriedly. The orange Pegasus just shrugged her shoulders and went after Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle just watched them walk away before another clash of lighting struck in the background.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sweetie Belle screamed as she ran after the two fillies. Behind them, the hoof print was quickly filled with water as the rain got heavier. It wasn't long before Sweetie Belle spoke up again once she had caught up with the two other fillies.

"Come on, we've gone far enough!" said Sweetie Belle, "It's time to go back!"

"The rain is only getting worse, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo added nervously, agreeing with the marshmallow filly, "Let's come back tomorrow, or at least wait until Mario can come with us." Apple Bloom took a few more steps forward before finally stopping.

"Maybe y'all are right," said Apple Bloom, "So, how do we get back?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed when the thunder clashed, causing the three fillies to huddle up and hold each other as they started shaking.

"I knew we should've waited for Mario," Sweetie Belle said fearfully.

"Why didn't you say so before?!" Apple Bloom retorted.

"I _did_ say so before!" Sweetie Belle shot back when lightning clashed and they all forgot about being angry and just held each other.

Back at another barn, Applejack and the other cousins were soaking wet as they walked inside of the barn to get dry.

"Whew! Good job, y'all!" said Applejack, "I know they need lots of mud for the rodeo tomorrow, but I wish they would've warned us about this rainstorm." It was then Braeburn wobbled inside and gave a loud whinny.

"Braeburn?" Applejack exclaimed, "Where are the girls?" All Braeburn could do was laugh nervously in reply.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Applejack shouted loudly as the view zoomed out from outside the barn.

"W-w-w-well, Mario did say he was gonna take them to find Trouble Shoes..." Braeburn blurted out as Applejack growled in rage.

"I'M GONNA _KILL_ HIM!" Applejack shouted loudly again. It wasn't long before the two ponies left the barn and made their way toward the sheriff's office. Along the way, Applejack noticed Mario was just walking slowly back in their direction, soaking wet. Applejack's face turned deep red when she saw him.

"MARIO!" Applejack screamed as she rushed up to his face and said darkly, "where is my sister and her friends?" She growled at him fiercely.

"With Braeburn back at the cabin," said Mario firmly, "Now what's with the attitude?!" Applejack's anger melted into fear and worry.

"What?" she asked softly when Braeburn walked up beside the orange pony. Mario did a double take when he saw him before face-hoofing himself.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Mario retorted angrily.

"I don't get how they got out," said Braeburn, "I was fast asleep in front of the door and it was locked!"

"You were _asleep_!?" Applejack snapped as Braeburn chuckled sheepishly.

"I still can't believe they sneaked off like that," said Mario.

"Now you know how I feel when they don't listen to me," said Applejack.

"Well of course they don't listen to you," Mario protested, "you're the overprotective nag who never listens to them! I'm the _cool_ brother! They're supposed to listen to _me_!"

"Oh brother," said Applejack with an eye roll.

"C'mon, y'all!" said Mario, "We need to let the Sheriff know about this!" Mario ran off as the two ponies followed behind him.

Inside the Sheriff's building, Sheriff Silverstar was busy playing cards with his two deputies.

"Ha! Fish my wish!" said Sheriff Silverstar excitedly as he plopped down his hand.

"Aw!" said Star Spur as he faceplanted the table.

"Dagnabbit!" said Senior Deputy as he slapped his losing hand down irritably. It was then Applejack, Mario, and Braeburn rushed inside, soaking wet and looking rather worried.

"Sheriff Silverstar! You gotta help!" said Applejack worriedly, "My sister's gone! and her friends too!"

"Apple Bloom's _our_ sister!" Mario reminded her.

"Whatever!" Applejack snapped.

"I've searched and searched," said Braeburn, "but no sign of 'em anywhere!"

"I was busy making sure the rodeo grounds were safe and secure when they disappeared," said Mario.

"It must've been Trouble Shoes!" said Applejack.

"Now, now, hold on there," said Sheriff Silverstar, "Trouble Shoes done alot of bad things in his day, but nothin' like that!"

"You really wanna take that chance?" Applejack asked.

"Now easy there, Sis," said Mario, "Let's not jump to conclusions here! After all, we're dealing with three fillies who have a habit of getting into trouble because they don't think things through."

"And what if they've gone to find Trouble Shoes on their own?" Applejack suggested. Mario blinked.

"Good point," said Mario, "Let's roll, everypony!"

"Y'all heard my honorary co-sheriff!" said Sheriff Silverstar, "Come on, y'all! Let's ride!" Sheriff Silverstar lead the charge as Mario and his two deputies followed behind him as they headed out of town to start a more extensive search.

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were just moving about the woods with Scootaloo leading them.

"You sure about this, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I thought I was, but now I'm not," said Scootaloo as the three fillies stood near the edge of a cliff.

"So I pretty much got us completely and totally lost," said Apple Bloom, "How could this get any worse?"

Oh Apple Bloom, whether one believes in fate or karma, the rule of common sense is always the same.

Never say a situation will get worse. 'Cause it usually will!

Because at that moment, the cliff edge they were standing on crumbled. The three fillies screamed as they slid down what had become a naturally made mud slide. Eventually they landed into a large puddle of mud. Apple Bloom was the first to emerge from the mud. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle emerged right after but the latter was sitting on top of the former's back.

"We gotta get out of this rain," said Apple Bloom to the others, "There's no tellin' how long this storm could last."

"Look!" said Scootaloo as she pointed to a dark house/stage wagon in the distance, knocking Sweetie Belle off her back and into the mud.

"It looks abandoned," Apple Bloom remarked, "Let's go see if we can find some blankets or somethin'." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle exchanged worried looks before catching up with Apple Bloom as they made their way toward the little house/stage wagon. Apple Bloom slowly opened the door with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle standing beside her. Then another lightning clash startled them, causing them to rush inside of the abandoned house and Sweetie Belle used her magic to shut the door. The three fillies spread out to look around the one-room building. They found the place to look very dark, dirty, and some corners covered in cobwebs. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a very tall and very big stallion, but it was too dark to see his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The three fillies screamed as they held each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" shouted the large stallion. He also jumped, banging and damaging the top of his door frame and then wobbled backwards into the house. He mumbled words of surprise and pain as he then wobbled forward and crashed into something again. He then tumbled forward, crashed into something else, which made the three fillies wince, and then backed into a table and sat down on it, shattering it to pieces. He then made a large dent into the roof, took off at high speed and smacked into a low ceiling lamp. The lamp swung away and then swung back and smacked into his face, knocking him down and out cold.

(Lose a life fanfare)

The large stallion then groaned as he slowly came back to his senses. Apple Bloom stood before him to see if he was alright. It was all she could do since she or the other fillies had a spare green and white mushroom on hoof.

"Hello?" said Apple Bloom, but the stallion had trouble hearing the yellow filly until he recovered a bit more, "You alright?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stood beside the yellow filly.

"Surely," the stallion said gloomily.

"We didn't mean no harm," Apple Bloom explained, "We just came in to get out of the rain."

"Had some hot cider a-cookin' in the kitchen," said the stallion, "Doubt it survived." He looked toward the kitchen corner of the house, which a pot of cider was nowhere to be found and a pan hanging from the wall came clanging down on top of the stove and onto the floor.

"I ain't gonna rise to greet y'all," said the stallion, "Awfully rude, I reckon, but as you can see, I'm the fresh casualty of an unusually unfortunate circumstance. My lot in life, I suppose."

"Are you...Trouble Shoes?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"That's me," said the stallion. The three filly flinched before Apple Bloom tried to walk toward him.

"W-what are you doing?" Scootaloo asked nervously as she raised a foreleg in front of the yellow filly.

"I'm gonna unwrap him," said Apple Bloom.

"You can't do that!" Sweetie Belle protested, "That's Trouble Shoes!"

"Aw, he don't seem so bad," said Apple Bloom as she helped get the large stallion untangled. Once Trouble Shoes was free, he stood up before the three fillies. He was a very tall and large sized stallion, even bigger than Big Mac. He had a chocolate brown coat with a blank mane and short tail. He also had a mini-cowboy hat on his head. Then lightning stuck behind him to make him seem menacing, but Apple Bloom just gave him a cute smile.

"Of course guests would arrive while I ain't got no pie to offer," said Trouble Shoes, "Scores more unfortunate points for Trouble Shoes. Wh-whooaaa!" Trouble Shoes had started walking toward another part of the house when he stepped on a lone banana peel, slipped about, and then crashed into a nearby bookshelf where three bowling balls bonked him on the head, earning him a tall bump-a-lump on his head.

"Typical," he said sadly, "Bad luck never rests."

"You sure that's bad luck?" said Apple Bloom, "Seems like maybe you're just a little, um..." Apple Bloom struggled to find the right word for Trouble Shoes situation.

"Klutzy?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Tell that to the flank!" said Trouble Shoes as he showed the three fillies his cutie mark, "Upside-down horseshoe - bad luck. Follows me wherever I go like sour on old milk. Y'all best vamoose before my bad luck rubs off and sticks to y'all. Get along! Skedaddle!" Trouble Shoes then opened the door for the three fillies to leave, but all the three fillies could do was stare at the heavy rain as more thunder clashed outside.

" _Am-scray_!" Trouble Shoes yelled.

"Um, we don't really know the way back to Appleloosa..." said Scootaloo.

"But o' course _I_ do," said Trouble Shoes, "Wouldn't you know it? My lucky day." No pony needed long to realize he was being sarcastic.

Once the storm had passed, Trouble Shoes led the Cutie Mark Crusaders back to Appleloosa.

"It's actually kind of sweet of him to help us out like this," said Sweetie Belle to the others.

"I know! What do we do if he takes us back to Appleloosa and the Sheriff and Mario arrest him?" said Scootaloo, "If I get a cutie mark for that, I'll feel guilty every time I see it."

"Say there, Trouble Shoes," said Apple Bloom as she walked up to the large stallion, "you might not want to take us _all_ the way back to Appleloosa. The Sheriff sort of has it in his mind that you're a no-good outlaw lookin' to shut down the rodeo. Plus he's got the Prince of Friendship trying to track you down."

"My kind of luck he'd think and do that," said Trouble Shoes sadly.

"But...it is true?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Y'all like stories?" Trouble Shoes asked.

"Mm-hmm!" said the three fillies with smiles on their faces as they nodded.

"Just my luck," said Trouble Shoes, "I was hopin' you'd say no." It was then a flashback occurred to show Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo.

"When I was a young colt," Trouble Shoes explained, "I wanted to be a rodeo star somethin' fierce, but I just didn't seem to have the knack for it." It was then young Trouble Shoes charged at a barrel.

"Whoooa!" Young Trouble Shoes yelped as he was knocked backwards. Two buffalos who were watching him laughed. Then Young Trouble Shoes tried to do some lasso tricks. At first, he was managing his rope without much of a problem , but then he got tied up in his own rope.

"Awww!" Young Trouble Shoes grunted as he tried to break free. The buffalos watching him laughed.

"I practiced and practiced," said Trouble Shoes as his younger self tried doing the steeplechase.

"Whoooa-oof!" Young Trouble Shoes grunted when he ended up tripping and face-planting the dirt.

"And finally, I wrangled up the guts to audition for rodeo school," Trouble Shoes continued as his younger self started twirling his lasso before a group of stern looking judges, "Right in the middle of that routine tryout, I knew I was doin' what I was meant to. And wouldn't you know it? In a flash comes this here cutie mark." As he spoke, his younger self got a flash of light on his flank, earning his upside-down horseshoe cutie mark. Young Trouble Shoes was so surprised that he ended up lassoing a barrel and sending it crashing onto himself. The judges all laughed as Young Trouble Shoes struggled to get the barrel off of himself.

"I can still remember them judges a-laughin'," said Trouble Shoes, "Didn't even finish my routine 'cause right then I knew bad luck was my fate." As he spoke, his younger self walked sadly away.

"That fire for rodeo never did leave me, through," said Trouble Shoes as his younger self was watching the rodeo from behind some barrels, "Couldn't keep away from 'em. So I'd sneak down and have a look, and wouldn't you know it? Bad luck would strike again. Just my lot in life, I reckon." It was then Young Trouble Shoes became a full grown stallion, but as he was watching the shoes, he stood up a little more and knocked the pile of barrels over, creating a huge mess. Trouble Shoes winced as he tried to hide to prevent from being seen. It was then the flashback ended. Trouble Shoes just kept moving forward with a glum look on his face.

"Poor Trouble Shoes," said Sweetie Belle sadly, "I can't believe those mean judges would laugh at him like that."

"Don't you see?" said Apple Bloom, "They weren't laughin' _at_ him. They were enjoyin' the show."

"What are you saying?" Scootaloo asked, feeling a bit puzzled.

"Think about it," said Apple Bloom as she walked ahead of the group again, "If we saw a rodeo _clown_ doin' what he did back in that shack, we'd think he was the greatest!"

"You're right!" said Sweetie Belle, "he could still be in rodeos, just not the way he thought."

"So he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong the whole time!" said Scootaloo, "It's not bad luck, it's-"

" _Gotcha_!" shouted Sheriff Silverstar.

"Give yourself up, we've got you surrounded!" said Mario sternly as the two deputies lassoed Trouble Shoes with some ropes. Applejack and Braeburn glared at the large stallion.

"Just my luck," said Trouble Shoes with a sad sigh. Mario raised a curious eyebrow at his remark.

"Trouble Shoes, you're under arrest for vandalizin' the property and piece of mind of the good rodeo-lovin' ponies in Equestria," said Sheriff Silverstar sternly, "Not to mention fillynappin'! And generalized mayhem!"

"Wait!" said Apple Bloom when Applejack raised a fore-leg to stop them.

"Braeburn?" said Applejack, "Get these fillies someplace safe."

"And don't go losin' em again!" Mario remarked, but gave the three fillies a discreet glare that hadn't been noticed.

"Wait, no!" Apple Bloom called out, "Listen, Applejack! Mario please..."

"Girls, I'll take it from here," said Mario sternly before he and Applejack walked away.

" _NO_!" the three fillies shouted, but their cries were left unheard as Braeburn took them back to his house. They didn't know that Mario had heard their pleas. He didn't mean to tune the girls out, unlike a certain sister of his, but he knew Trouble Shoes needed to be secured before he could do anything else.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Mario aloud, "How on earth could Trouble Shoes even get inside the house? He's way too big to fit through the windows and the only way he could've gotten through the front door is if he bashed it down. And there's no sign that anything was damaged, not even a sign of a struggle...In fact...he didn't even put up much of a fight with us and surrendered easily."

"Probably cause he knew he was no match for all of us," Applejack said cockily.

"I don't think that's the case, Sis," said Mario, "Plus why were the Crusaders just roaming free behind him if they were kidnapped? Wouldn't they have been tied up instead of just following him if they had been fillynapped?"

"Where are you goin' with this?" said Applejack, "We caught Trouble Shoes for kidnappin' em and that's that. I don't see why your wrangling your brain about all this." Mario glared, seeing that his sister was definitely in her stubborn mode. Rather than call her out like he usually did, Mario went for a more...tactful approach.

"Never mind, my genius is far too brilliant for your simple mind to understand," said Mario smugly, "just make sure to speak to Apple Bloom when we get back. She was trying to talk to you before you tuned her out...again!" Applejack just glared at her older brother before rolling her eyes at him.

The next morning, Mario was busy speaking to Trouble Shoes while Apple Bloom finally had a chance to speak with Applejack while the orange pony was getting ready for the rodeo.

"But Trouble Shoes isn't the menace everypony thinks!" Apple Bloom protested.

"Sakes alive, what's with you?" Applejack asked, rather irritably, "Why in tarnation would you want me to get him out of jail when he's the one who ran off with y'all to begin with?!" If there was ever a time to tell the truth, it was now. But all Apple bloom and the others could do was wince and said nothing to refute Applejack's remark.

"Now if y'all excuse me, I'm off to win Appleloosa rodeo hay bale monster stack," said Applejack huffily as she headed out the door.

"Um, Applejack?" said Apple Bloom softly, but she was too late. Apple Bloom has already shut the door. The three fillies exchanged sad looks with each other.

"Ugh, we should have told her the truth about Trouble Shoes," said Sweetie Belle, "and that he didn't fillynap us!"

"Well, why didn't you speak up?" Apple Bloom snapped.

"We thought _you_ were gonna tell her!" Scootaloo protested. Apple Bloom glared and then sighed.

"Well, it's not like Applejack was listening...like usual," said Apple Bloom bitterly and then sighed, "and I bet Mario is sure gonna find out sooner or later."

"Indeed I have," said a voice, making the three fillies wince. They turned to see Mario was standing outside the door and leaning his back against the doorpost with his hat tipped low and fore-legs crossed.

"I just got back from speaking with Trouble Shoes," said Mario in a tone that was anything but casual, "He's actually a descent stallion. Just a little clumsy. It's a shame _that's_ considered a crime in Appleloosa..." The three fillies looked uncomfortably. They all knew that when Mario spoke to them in _that_ tone, he was angry with them. Sweetie Belle was in the verge of tears. She couldn't take having Mario mad at her.

"Okay! He didn't fillynap us!" Sweetie Belle confessed, "We wanted to try and find Trouble Shoes for you because it was already getting dark outside!"

"We know Trouble Shoes only wants to be part of the rodeo," said Scootaloo as Sweetie Belle wiped the tears creeping out of her eyes, "He was just watching the ponies practice when his clumsy nature caused those mishaps. He meant no harm. They were just...accidents."

"I think we've found a way to help Trouble Shoes, but we need your help getting him out of jail," said Apple Bloom sadly, "Mario, please! Help us..." Mario just glared as the three fillies gave him the ol' puppy dog eyes. Mario just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I don't appreciate you girls taking off after I told you to stay put," said Mario, "We could have helped Trouble Shoes and prevented him from ever getting stuck in jail if you had listened to me."

"We know," said the three fillies together sadly, "We're sorry." Mario just sighed.

"All actions have consequences you know," said Mario firmly as the three fillies looked ashamed, "but I guess we can discuss punishment later..." The three fillies perked up, "...right now we need to help Trouble Shoes get out of jail."

"Wait, can't you just release him," Sweetie Belle asked.

"I thought I could," said Mario, "but his accident prone nature made Sheriff Silverstar oppose the idea. And you all know that being stubborn is a rather common trait in this family."

"Don't we know it," said Apple Bloom, "but fortunately, we've got a plan for a jail break." Mario smirked.

"Let's hear it!" Mario said as he knelt down as he and three fillies huddled up to discuss the plan.

Back at the Sheriff's office where he had Trouble Shoes inside the jail cell. The large stallion was just trying to look out of the window.

"Well, at least I get me a view of one small corner of the rodeo," said Trouble Shoes when the bed he had been standing on caved in and he had the bed stuck on his waist.

"Figures," Trouble Shoes muttered.

"Aw, come on now, Trouble Shoes!" said Sheriff Silverstar, "I'm runnin' out of mattresses!" He pointed to a collection of mattresses that all had large holes in them. Trouble Shoes looked sadly away as Sheriff Silverstar tipped his hat forward to take a little nap. Mario noticed the ruined mattresses from outside the window and rolled his eyes.

"Dummy," Mario muttered, "Why not just put the mattresses on the floor where he won't puncture them when he sits or stands on them? Duh!"

"Never mind that," said Apple Bloom as she and the other two fillies peeked in the window, "Sweetie Belle, you're up!" She and Scootaloo smiled at the marshmallow filly. Sweetie Belle looked inside nervously.

"Sweetie Belle," Mario whispered, "Breathe and focus." Sweetie Belle nodded as she made her horn glow and used her magic to grab the keys hanging nearby. Scootaloo then shook Sweetie Belle with excitement. Sweetie Belle quickly recovered as she pulled the pulled the keys outside. Apple Bloom then rushed inside.

"Come on, Sheriff!" said Apple Bloom, "You're about to miss the hay bale monster stack!"

"Jiminy, that's startin' already?!" said Sheriff Silverstar as he rushed out of the building. Sweetie Belle, with the keys in her mouth, Scootaloo, and Mario watched him disappear.

"Nice work girls!" Mario whispered, "Let's move!" The three ponies then rushed inside. They wasted no time opening the door to Trouble Shoe's cell.

"Let's go, Trouble Shoes!" said Apple Bloom, "This here's a jailbreak!"

"Ain't no need," said Trouble Shoes sadly as he stood up with the bed stuck on his torso, "Can hear the rodeo just fine from this vantage."

"Now that's just stinkin' thinking, Trouble Shoes," said Mario, "I didn't just go out of my way to break you out of jail behind Sheriff Silverstar's back just for you to stay put!"

"Besides," Scootaloo added, "we've got a plan to help you live your dream!"

"Listen, y'all, I'm a known criminal," said Trouble Shoes as the punctured bed fell off his torso.

"No, Trouble Shoes," said Mario, "you're not a criminal. You're just a stallion whose clumsiness had been misunderstood as a pony who's trying to sabotage the rodeos. Even I can tell that isn't the case. You're not cursed with bad luck. You just have a lack of self-confidence and your large size makes it easy for you bump into things. That's not a crime! As far as I'm concerned, you've been unjustly arrested for what were unintentional accidents."

"Still doesn't change anything," said Trouble Shoes.

"Yes it does," said Mario firmly, "My friends and I know you can live your dream to be in the rodeo. It might not be in the way you wanted, but if you trust us, we can help you change pony's opinions about you. We know a way you can put your clumsiness to good use."

"And why might I ask would the Prince of Friendship want to help somepony like me?" Trouble Shoes asked.

"I have a friend back home who also deals with uncontrollable clumsiness," said Mario, "but she worked hard and is now doing something she enjoys with her life. You can do the same, but you need to be out there instead of just sitting inside of a jail cell letting ponies treat you like a criminal."

"Point taken, but just one thing," said Trouble Shoes, "How you proposin' on gettin' me to the rodeo?" Mario and the three fillies smiled.

Back at the rodeo, the ponies sitting in the stands were cheering loudly as Applejack and several of the family relatives were working together to set up the tallest pile of hay bales as possible. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario were now watching the event from the side lines.

"Go, Applejack!" said Apple Bloom.

"Show 'em whatcha can do, Sis!" Mario shouted as he waved his stenson hat, " _Yee-haw_!"

"You can do it!"

"Woo-hoo!" said Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle together.

"Well, how do I look?" Trouble Shoes asked as he appeared before the four ponies with clown make-up, a red nose, blue hair wig with purple hat, yellow-orange polka-dotted shirt and baggy blue overalls, and some overly big clown shoes on his hind legs.

"Fit to a T," said Mario with a chuckle as the three fillies giggled. Then they continued to watch the hay bale stacking. Trouble Shoes couldn't help but get a little enthusiastic.

"Come on now, stack them bales! Woo-hoo!" he shouted as the four ponies just smiled. It was then Applejack and the group bucked another hay bale to the very top of an already high stack. The haystack wobbled a bit, making the crowd gasp, but then it landed securely at the top. A judge then appeared to measure the stack as Trouble Shoes, Mario, and the three fillies waited anxiously to see if Applejack and the others had done it. The judge then made the final call. Applejack's stack was higher than the rest and everypony cheered.

"That's my sister!" said Apple Bloom.

"You mean _our_ Sister!" said Mario, "Way to go, AJ!" Applejack and her group smiled before the crowds before making their way off the show grounds. It was then the clown ponies began to appear and started performing before the crowd. It wasn't long before the crowds were laughing, even Trouble Shoes was finding their antics hilarious.

"'Kay now, Trouble Shoes," said Apple Bloom, "you're on!"

"It's show time, my friend!" Mario added.

"Say what?!" said Trouble Shoes as he saw one clown roll toward one pony and then jumped over another as a small stallion held up three larger ponies in a diamond shaped formation as a pony jumped through the center, "I may be dressed like one, but I _ain't_ no rodeo clown."

"My friends here think otherwise, Trouble Shoes," said Mario, "Care to explain little Sis?"

"You got your cutie mark all wrong, Trouble Shoes," said Apple Bloom, "You were born to _entertain_! You got a gift for makin' folks laugh, don't you?"

"But my cutie mark's an upside-down horseshoe, and that means bad luck," said Trouble Shoes.

"That all depends on how you look at it," said Sweetie Belle as Mario hummed in agreement.

"You always wanted to be a part of the rodeo, right?" said Apple Bloom, "Well, now's your chance. Go on!"

"Your chance to shine is before you Trouble Shoes," said Mario, "Now get out there and make 'em laugh!" Trouble Shoes hesitated but then charged into the field where two ponies were juggling and another two ponies were playing with some bouncy balls. Trouble Shoes bit his lip nervously and looked back to see Apple Bloom and Mario ushering him to go on. Trouble Shoes then stepped into a ball and then fell, sending the ball flying and bonking Braeburn on the head. The crowd laughed as Trouble Shoes got back on his feet. He didn't notice that his wig and hat had fallen off. But neither did Mario or the three fillies as they cheered happily for him.

"There y'all are!" said Applejack as she held with a fore-leg a very large gold trophy, "How 'bout your big sis, huh?" It wasn't long before she noticed none of them were paying any attention to her and had their full attention on the show.

"Yeah, way to go," said Apple Bloom flatly.

"Good job, Sis," said Mario in the same tone, "Now hush and let us watch the show." Applejack then glared at the rodeo clowns.

"Since when are y'all so into rodeo clowns?" Applejack asked before glaring at Mario saying, "and if you say its cause I'm simple minded I'll buck you all the way to Ponyville!" Neither Mario or the three fillies were listening to her. It was then Trouble Shoes saw the other clowns hop and flip about on top of some barrels. He then tried to jump off a barrel himself, but then a clown bumped into him from behind. Trouble Shoes went flying forward onto his back so the clown looked like he was using the large stallion like an hill climber. The crowd laughed again. Then the other clowns tried jumping through some hoops and Trouble Shoes watched for a moment.

"Just leave me be, cutie mark!" said Trouble Shoes, "I aim to clear that there hoop!" Trouble Shoes charged for a hoop being held by the small stallion. The minute he saw Trouble Shoes coming at him, he started running for his life, making the audience laugh some more as he was chased about by Trouble Shoes. Trouble Shoes then smashed into some barrels and got one stuck on top of his head. He started running amok, making the audience laugh even harder. It was then the other clowns had formed a pyramid when Trouble Shoes came crashing through them and smacked into a stack of hay bales. The stack then collapsed as a hay bale crashed on top of each clown, including Braeburn. The crowds were just laughing themselves silly at all the chaos.

"Come on now!" said Trouble Shoes as he finally slowed down, his voice muffed as he expressed his annoyance of getting barrel stuck on his head. It was then the straps to his overalls came loose and his pants fell down. The crowd just laughed even harder. Mario was banging the side of his barrels and wiping his eyes of tears from laughing so hard. The three fillies were laughing and high-fiving each other for Trouble Shoes. Even Applejack was laughing herself silly.

"That's the best rodeo clown I ever seen!" Applejack laughed. Trouble Shoes then got the cork to come out of the hole of the barrel so he could see. He noticed all the ponies laughing at him, which included Applejack, Mario, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He finally managed to get the barrel off of his head, the excess water washing off his clown-make up. Now the only thing keeping his true identity safe was the red nose. He had just smiled when the red nose popped off. The crowd gasped.

"Trouble Shoes," they all exclaimed.

"What the hay?!" said Applejack as she and the three fillies looked stunned. Mario winced.

"I should've known we couldn't keep his identity hidden forever," he told himself.

"You had somethin' to do with this didn't you?!" Applejack scolded as she got into her older brother's face, "I can't believe you go behind the Sheriff's back and do such a thing!"

"Just shut yer trap and step aside," Mario ordered as he made Applejack back up and jumped over his barrel, "Let's move girls." The three fillies followed him right away as Applejack just raised an eyebrow, wondering what the four ponies were up to. As for Trouble Shoes, he was getting worried at the crowd glared at him.

"He's escaped from jail!" shouted a female townspony.

"Ruinin' another rodeo!" shouted a male townspony.

"Let's get him!" shouted another female townspony. It was then the two stallions who had been carrying a pitch fork and a torch respectively, grabbed their items. Trouble Shoes looked frightened at all the ponies shouting at him when Mario and the three fillies stood between the large stallions and angry crowd.

"Wait y'all!" shouted Apple Bloom, "He ain't you think he is!"

"Stand aside, young'uns!" said Sheriff Silverstar with his deputies standing beside him, "This one's goin' back to jail!"

"No he isn't," said Mario firmly, "He never escaped. _I_ was the one who released him!" The crowd gasped in shock and even Sheriff Silverstar was stunned.

"Wuh? Huh? Why'd you do _that_?!" Sheriff Silverstar exclaimed angrily.

"As a Prince of Friendship," Mario explained, "I made a promise to see that justice was served. But justice wasn't served. Trouble Shoes here was jailed and declared an outlaw for what weren't even crimes, but just unfortunate accidents." The crowd was stunned and Sheriff Silverstar was just as baffled.

"What in tarnation are you talkin' about?" said Sheriff Silverstar, "Trouble Shoes is responsible for ruinin' rodeos all across Equestria!"

"But he never wanted to _ruin_ any rodeos!" said Sweetie Belle, "Like Mario said, they were just _bad_ accidents."

"Sweetie Belle, what are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked as she approached the group.

"Just listen and these three fillies will explain everything," said Mario, "Carry on girls." The three fillies smiled before Scootaloo continued.

"Trouble Shoes has a gift for making ponies laugh!" said Scootaloo. The crowd blinked for a moment.

"That's true," said a judge, "He is awful funny."

"He thought his cutie mark was telling him to keep away from rodeos," Apple Bloom explained as Trouble Shoes held his regular mini cowboy hat to his chest, "but deep down he knew it's where he was meant to be. He just didn't know how to do it." The crowd muttered to themselves. Applejack and Mario smiled.

"What she says is true," said Trouble Shoes, finding the courage to speak up, "This here entertainin' y'all with my klutzin'? That's what I was supposed _supposed_ to be doin'. I know it now. I didn't mean no harm, honest! I just ain't never loved nothin' like I love a rodeo, so I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big old mess of things. Turns out I was just a-lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong. I'm extremely grateful for Prince Mario for givin' me this opportunity. He and these fillies were the ones who helped me understand the meaning of my cutie mark and finding my place in the rodeo."

"That may be so, Trouble Shoes," said Sheriff Silverstar, "but you still gotta face charges for the problems you've caused!"

"If I done wrong, I'll see to it that I take my medicine and square my accounts," said Trouble Shoes honorably as Mario nodded in approval. He could tell the large stallion was a pony of his word.

"Truth be told," said Sheriff Silverstar in a more casual tone, "we could understand all the trouble with the rodeos, but why'd you have to run off with these here little'uns last night?" The three fillies winced.

"Girls..." said Mario in a stern tone.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Apple Bloom stuttered before explaining everything. Soon the townsponies, along with Applejack and Sheriff Silverstar, learned the truth. Trouble Shoes was no longer considered an outlaw or a criminal, but the three fillies were now facing the consequences for sneaking out and getting lost.

"You really want us to clean up all this mess Trouble Shoes made?" Apple Bloom sighed as she and the other two fillies were busy trying to sweep and move the hay bales and barrels laying about.

"Maybe it'll teach you not to go wanderin' off after we say not to!" said Applejack as she sat comfortably on a hay bale with her trophy beside her.

"She's right," said Mario as Sweetie Belle tried moving a barrel with her magic, "you deliberately disobeyed me when you decided to go find Trouble Shoes on your own. Even when I said we could have searched for him and helped him out together and it would have been done without causing such a mess." The three fillies just shared knowing looks with each other.

"Ugh," Apple Bloom complained as Sweetie Belle dropped her barrel and caused it to roll away from her, "Ain't it bad enough that Applejack gets to go back to Ponyville with a shiny trophy, Mario gets to be an official honorary sheriff of Appleloosa, and all we're bringing back is these same old blank flanks?"

"Y'all helped Trouble Shoes realize what his cutie mark really means," said Applejack.

"Not just any pony can re-interpret a pony's cutie mark," said Mario, "you three should be proud of that."

"Ain't that a nice feelin' you can take back with you?" Applejack added. The three fillies turned to see Trouble Shoes chatting with the rodeo clowns.

"I guess we did make things a little better," said Sweetie Belle.

"It does feel kinda nice," Scootaloo added sheepishly.

"So...we can stop now?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully."

"Nnope," said Applejack as she sat up and she and Mario had smirks on their faces.

"Back to work you three," Mario added firmly. The three fillies looked most annoyed and got back to work. Then Applejack was given the shock of her life when Mario picked her up with his magic and placed a broom in front of her.

"Get to work, Applejack!" said Mario as he sat on the hay bale she was sitting on.

" _Excuse me_?!" Applejack interjected indignantly.

"Apple Bloom and her friends actually tried to tell you about Trouble Shoes not kidnapping them when he got arrested but you wouldn't listen. Twice," said Mario, "You've been warned time and time again about tuning them out. Now you pay the price. So get cleaning!"

"Y-Y-You can't do this to me!" Applejack protested.

"Wanna take this up with Granny Smith?" Mario asked casually, "I'm sure she could settle this." Applejack growled angrily before she started sweeping and muttering incoherent words. Mario chuckled as he released a satisfied sigh.

"It's good to be in charge," said Mario with a wink.

But he said it to himself.

 **Sigh...these episode tend to be my least favorite because Applejack never seems learn to hear our the Cutie Mark Crusaders. While this episode wasn't as bad, I still felt the need to alter the ending a bit. Applejack didn't deserve to sit all high and mighty like she did at the end of the original episode. At least that's my opinion.**

 **Well, I hope you still enjoyed the adventures of Sheriff Mario and his filly deputies!**

 **Next time: We return to the Grand Galloping Gala! Hopefully, the mane Eight can have a better experience this time around. But I doubt it...**

 **...Discord's on the invite list!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	103. Make New Friends, but Keep Discord

Make New Friends, but Keep Discord

 _Pony's Log Number 507: Even when you have one friend that is very special to you, you can't keep them all to yourself..._

One day at Fluttershy's cottage, she was hosting a small tea party with Discord. As baffling as it sounded, it had become a regular routine for the two friends. Actually, make it three friends. Shenran was there as well. While he still found it hard to trust the draconequus, he was actually starting to enjoy Discord's company. The chaos was friendly and Discord was actually rather funny, especially for Fluttershy, who was laughing herself silly.

"Ohoho, but that's not all!" said Discord as he reclined comfortably on the sofa, "When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!" Fluttershy and Shenran laughed.

"Oh Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you!" said Fluttershy as she and Shenran held their saucers and their tea cups with a fore-hoof.

"Hey!" Shenran said, not hiding his jealousy, "You said I was funny."

"Forget it, Shenny, when it comes to funny, you're clearly outclassed by yours truly," Discord boasted.

"Quit calling me, Shenny," said Shenran annoyingly, "Seriously, who came up with that stupid nickname?"

"Ahem," said Fluttershy, giving her husband a look that was both hurt and annoyed. Shenran bit his lip.

"Sorry, honey, slipped my mind," said Shenran timidly, "but I'd prefer if only _you_ called me that nickname." Fluttershy just giggled.

"You're so cute when you know you're in trouble," said Fluttershy as Shenran just blushed and chuckled himself as Fluttershy continued speaking to the draconequus, "Getting back our earlier conversation, Discord. I love the story about the time you tried to train your right paw..." Fluttershy giggled, "...to fetch your left leg!" Fluttershy giggled again, even Shenran didn't resist a chuckle.

"Though I'd prefer keep all four of my legs connected to my body, thank you," said Shenran.

"Sure you wouldn't want to try disconnecting them at least once?" Discord offered.

" _Noooo_ thank you," said Shenran as Fluttershy giggled again.

"Oh, I do love our Tuesday teas," said Fluttershy, "and I can't wait for you to meet our friend Tree Hugger. She's going to love you too."

"Or love thinking your annoying," Shenran teased with a smirk as Fluttershy shot him a disapproving look that went unnoticed. Discord blinked in surprise at hearing about another friend from Fluttershy, In fact, he didn't even hear Shenran's sarcastic remark.

" _Tree Hugger_?" Discord remarked and then laughed.

"Shenran and I met her on our trip to see the Breezies," Fluttershy explained, "She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures."

"How nice for you both," said Discord rather bitterly as he chewed on his teacup.

"Something up, D?" Shenran asked, now using the nickname Mario would call the draconequus. Discord glared but then noticed that Shenran had a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," Discord muttered sternly.

"We're all gonna have so much fun together at the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Fluttershy excitedly.

"Oh," said Discord as he made the table float upward, scooted over toward Fluttershy and bashing Shenran's chair away and sending the Pegasus stallion crashing into the background, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd _love_ to!"

"Oh. Oh, no," Fluttershy stuttered and looked sadly away, "Um, I'm afraid I've already asked Tree Hugger." Discord was stunned and also rather indignant, until something clicked.

"Wait a minute here!" said Discord, "you invited Tree Hugger over _your own husband_?! Hahaha! I don't feel as bad hearing that!"

"Actually Discord, I volunteered to help with security for the Gala," said Shenran, "But I was allowed to invite a guest.

"Oh hohoho!" said Discord excitedly as he wrapped an arm around Shenran's shoulder, "We should totally make it a guy's night out!"

"I already invited, Muffins," said Shenran firmly. Discord blinked and went back to feeling angry and indignant.

"I'm sorry, Discord," said Fluttershy as Discord stomped off a bit, "I assumed you'd have your own ticket since you and Princess Celestia are friends now. Were you not invited?"

"He...actually took my advice and settled things with Princess Celestia?!" said Shenran, feeling rather baffled hearing he and Celestia were friends. Discord said nothing.

"Who, me?" said Discord as he made a ragged suit jacket appear on himself and trying and failing miserably to hide the anger in his voice, "It probably got lost in the mail. No biggie, as the foals say. Well, _gotta go_!" He then turned to leave.

"But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes," said Fluttershy as she held a plate of the delicious treats on it, "Shenran's worked so hard perfecting the recipe and these are his best batch yet!"

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to _exclude_ them from our party this time," said Discord as he grabbed the teacakes and dumped them inside of his jacket, "Oh, did I say that out loud? I mean, ta-ta." Fluttershy and Shenran were left stunned by Discord's sudden leave when the floating table and tea pot landed back on the ground with a thud. Fortunately neither item broke upon impact as Shenran put the teapot back on the table.

"Well, that's one way to make it clear he's upset about not being invited," said Shenran.

"Oh, I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding," said Fluttershy, "The Gala would be alot more fun if he was there!"

"He would certainly add some excitement to the event," said Shenran.

"By the way, why did you invite, Muffins?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"She's done alot for Mario and she always wanted to go to the Gala," said Shenran, "Plus Mario couldn't invite her himself because he and Twilight were inviting some special ponies as their plus ones."

"Who?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't know," said Shenran, "They wouldn't tell me."

"I see," said Fluttershy, wondering just who Mario and Twilight had invited to the Gala.

(Main theme)

Early one morning, Spike was sound asleep inside his little bed basket.

"Gemstones..." Spike snored to himself. Then Discord decided to make himself known by peeking out from inside Spike's blanket.

"GAH!" Spike yelped in fright as the draconequus gave the little dragon a death glare.

"Where's Twilight?" Discord asked in a low, threatening tone.

"Uh, she's in Canterlot," Spike answered quickly, "helping Princess Celestia with the Gala!"

"And Mario?" Discord asked in the same tone.

"He had to go take a trip but didn't say where exactly," Spike replied, "just something about picking up his and Twilight's plus ones for the Gala." Discord then disappeared without another word. Spike sat up from his basket and wrapped the blanket around himself while making nervous noises. He was clearly shaken up, possibly dramatized.

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was finishing the final touches to some Gala dresses that belonged to three very special guests.

"Oh, your first Grand Galloping Gala!" said Rarity excitedly as she held several materials in the air with her magic, "The excitement, the anticipation! I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Equestria!" Rarity then grabbed some ribbon and tied it into a pretty bow and stuck it on the back of Sweetie Belle's Gala dress. Sweetie Belle's outfit was a sleeveless teal blue and mint green dress that had an emerald broach in the chest with a handcrafted tulip barrette clip. Scootaloo's dress was similar but in shades of pastel purple, an amethyst broach, no ribbon on the back of the dress, and a feathery dragon fly barrette hairclip.

"We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sing sang as they hopped up and down excitedly while walking on the modeling platform. Applejack and Rainbow were in the boutique as well, playing cards with each other. They became annoyed at the fillies singing and excitement.

"Alright, y'all, keep it down," said Applejack bluntly, "It ain't like it's a life-changing experience or nothiiiiiiinnnnggggg..." Applejack soon ate her words as her jaw slackened once she saw Apple Bloom come out of a changing booth. The little filly smiled as she posed for her older sister, wearing a flowery cherry red and soft creamy pink dress with a floral broach and matching barrette clip as well as her big pink bow. Applejack couldn't help but smile and started crying when she saw her little sister.

"My little sister's all grown up," said Applejack all choked up as she sniffled and blew her nose on Rainbow's tail.

"Hey!" Rainbow protested annoyingly as she pulled her tail away.

"This is gonna be the best night ever!" giggled the three fillies as they bounced on their hooves excitedly. It was then one of the mirrors turned into a big, giant yellow eyeball.

It was watching them. Always watching...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the three fillies screamed when they saw the giant eyeball as Discord made his presence known.

"I don't suppose that, uh, those adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets to the Gross Gruesome Gala do they?" Discord asked as he rubbed a finger against the bottom of Apple Bloom's chin and Applejack glared at him. Apple Bloom then swatted Discord's claw away and blew a raspberry at him, which Applejack smirked in approval as Discord glared back at the two sisters.

"Ahem!" said Rarity with Sweetie Belle hiding behind her, "To answer your rather rude question, they're going as our dates, our plus-ones." Sweetie Belle came forward as Rarity hugged her and smiled cutely.

"We're plus-ones!" Sweetie Belle sing sang. Then Scootaloo and Apple Bloom zipped over to her.

"We're plus-ones! We're plus-ones!" all three fillies sing sang loudly. Discord literally pulled his antlers off and stuffed them inside his ears.

"Yes, yes, yes, I believe I got that!" said Discord irritably as he hovered into the air and disappeared.

"Yeah!" said Rainbow as she slapped a card into the deck sitting on a small stool, knocking the other cards all over the floor. The others just stared for a moment.

"Um...do you think Mario will be able to dance with us at the Gala?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, the night would be perfect if we could share a dance with the Prince in a fancy ballroom," Sweetie Belle answered as she and Scootaloo giggled to themselves. Apple Bloom sighed annoyingly.

"You know they've got a crush on him, sugarcube," said Applejack.

"I know, I'm just glad Mario thinks I'm special," said Apple Bloom, "Guess I just feel left out of the hype since he's my brother." Applejack chuckled.

"You've got plenty of time to fall in love sugarcube," said Applejack before adding sternly, "so don't rush it!"

"As Mario would say, I can't control when," said Apple Bloom smugly, "when the right colt catches my eye, you can't stop me from fallin' in love." Applejack just rolled her eyes. She knew Apple Bloom was right, but she hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie just finished giving a hovering Pegasus a delicious cupcake.

"Have a wonderful, special, fantastic day!" said Pinkie as the Pegasus flew off and then passed a strange box laying on the floor.

"Oh, hi, Discord," said Pinkie casually as she passed the box, already knowing it who was inside it, "Want some cake?" A red exclamation point appeared above the box as it opened and the draconequus crawled out of it. He barely had time to stand up when Pinkie zipped up to him.

"I can give you a list of all the flavors we have in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious!" Pinkie told him so excitedly that she managed to pin Discord against the wall.

"Actually, Pinkie Pie, who are you taking to...I mean do you...eugh..." Discord then stopped his train of thought, clawed the side column next to himself, and changed the subject, "...oh, you know what? I _am_ famished. I'll take _all_ the cakes." Pinkie was stunned.

" _All_ of them?!" Pinkie exclaimed before she started shaking...me?!, "He wants _all_ the cakes!"

I-I-I'm-m-m h-h-happy for y-y-you, b-b-but p-p-please s-s-stop s-s-shaking m-m-meeeee.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Narrator," said Pinkie, "Now if you excuse me, I got cakes to pack!" Pinkie then zoomed away.

"Well, I'll need all my energy when I'm dancing at the Gala," said Discord as Pinkie zoomed past him and grabbed a box and shuffled about, "if I decide to go that is. Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony?" Pinkie then zoomed past again in the background and shuffled about some more and then zoomed back to the counter from the foreground.

"Oh of course!" said Pinkie as she packed a cake with light green icing into a box, "I was gonna ask my mom, because she's, you know, my _mom_ , but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I started asking around and around and around, and I couldn't think of anypony, and I was about to just go by myself, and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else? _My sister Maud_!" As Pinkie was talking, Discord tuned her out and looked outside when his jaw suddenly dropped. He spotted Fluttershy with another pony, but it wasn't Shenran. Instead it was a green colored pony with a pastel red and orange dreadlock mane and tail with a handkerchief on her head. His view suddenly went into scope vision as the outer edges flicked red over the green pony. Discord was later seen using a periscope to spy on them and lifted the device as he seethed with jealousy. It was then as Pinkie mentioned that she had invited Maud that Discord had heard enough from the pink pony.

"You know what?" Discord snapped with his back against Pinkie and raised a claw to her face, "Cancel my order." Discord then disappeared, leaving Pinkie stunned as she had now covered the main room in packaged cakes.

" _You want none of the cakes now_?!" Pinkie shouted, but was left completely unheard.

Back outside, Fluttershy and the green pony were chatting with each other when Fluttershy suddenly laughed.

"Oh, my, you are funny!" Fluttershy chuckled.

"I guess every being in Equestria is funny today," said Discord bluntly as he stuck his head between the two ponies as he gave the green pony the stink eye. He then slithered in front of the two ponies.

"Oh, how rude of me," said Fluttershy, "Tree Hugger, this is Discord."

"Radical to meet you," said Tree Hugger in a hippie style tone, "Really digging your vibe."

"My _vibe_?" Discord remarked rather defensively.

"It's a complement," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it is," said Discord dismissively, "Well, I must be off." He then disappeared.

"It has nothing to do with seeing you or not seeing you," said Discord as he reappeared, "You can rest assured of that." Discord then laughed and disappeared again.

"Have fun at the Gala!" Discord said as he reappeared a third time and disappeared...and didn't come back this time. Fluttershy was rather stunned over what had happened while Tree Hugger just smiled.

"Righteous!" was all Tree Hugger could say as Fluttershy just smiled.

Somewhere in the realm where everything was strange, topsy-turvy, and made no sense. (And no, I'm not talking about the inside of Pinkie's mind.) This was the homeland of Discord as a strange creature flew across the foreground. Discord had just arrived at his house, which on the outside looked rather normal. However the inside was different story. There were stairs that lead to nowhere, another opening to a room was upside down, had a bust of a tree branch on a wall, and mismatched walls in the living room.

""Oh, Tree Hugger. You're such a great friend. So much funnier then unfunny old Discord"!" Discord said bitterly as he slammed his front door so hard that a nearby glass vase fell off his donut table and shattered. He then put on a handkerchief on his head and used his magic to summon some cleaning equipment.

""No, no, here. Take my plus-one"," Discord continued to rant as he lifted his sofa where a literal dust bunny was sitting and added one more, ""I insist. Before somepony else thinks _he's_ my friend and expects to be asked instead"." He then crossed his arms indignantly as he looked out his window and stared wiping the windows, making the suds appear rather than removing them.

""What's that"?" Discord ranted further as he started washing the dishes and making them dirty again, ""You're worried Discord might be upset?" Not a problem! I can make more friends new friends anytime I want. _It's not as if any of this actually mattered! I don't even want to go the Gala anyway_!" Any pony could have easily refuted him at this point, but before Discord could continue further. He heard some screaming outside. He then found the mailpony, named Parcel Post, floating and spinning about outside in the great limbo. Discord quickly grabbed Parcel Post.

"Are you perhaps looking for me?" Discord asked innocently.

"Are you "Discord or current resident"?!" Parcel Post asked, "I can't find any street numbers in this place." Discord ignored the mailpony's comment and opened the letter to find a gold ticket inside.

"My ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Discord exclaimed happily, "I _was_ invited after all!" He quickly hugged Parcel Post before giving the pony a death glare.

"Why is this so _late_?" Discord asked in a dark and grim tone. Making the mailpony cower fearfully.

"Well, I got a little lost after I escaped the flying badgers..." Parcel Post explained, "Can you point me in the direction of the bottomless pit? I think I can make my way back from there."

"Oh, over there. Somewhere," said Discord dismissively as he walked away and the Parcel Post was sent floating off into the limbo, "Just go over there."

"Looks like I'll see you at the Gala after all, Fluttershy," said Discord to himself as Parcel Post was grabbed by a flying creature and carried off in the background, "But I can't show up alone. She'll think that she's my only friend. Who could I bring on such short notice?" Discord then snapped his fingers as he snickered deviously to himself.

Soon it was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala and lots of ponies were arriving to what was still considered to be the biggest and fanciest party of the year. Both Celestia and Twilight stood halfway up the staircase in the main lobby. Celestia was wearing a two-toned lilac dress with a fashionable scarf around her neck while the back of her skirt had some spiral sun patterns on it. She also had some flower clips on the dress as well as a star flower clip on the scarf with her regular royal gold shoes and crown. Twilight had on a cyan blue dress with blue sunflowers along the bottom of the skirt and a giant yellow-orange bow on the back as well as a blue sunflower beaded necklace around her neck. Her bangs had been styled while her mane had been done in a rather loose hair bun.

"I must say, it's been very nice having you and my son take over some of the planning responsibilities for this year's Gala," said Celestia.

"Anything we can do to make it easier on you," said Twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight," Celestia replied, "I am quite looking forward to just enjoying the Gala for once."

"Same here Mom," said Mario as he appeared with his and Twilight's plus ones. As mentioned earlier, he had gone to pick them up early this morning. Why it took most of the morning was because their plus one were...

Drum roll please.

Sakura and Anemone! Their friends from their honeymoon on Horse-a-lulu.

The two sisters were right behind Mario as he led them over to Twilight and Celestia from the top of the staircase. Mario was wearing a nice black suit with gold bow tie and a top hat on his head. Sakura was wearing a pastel pink gown that had cherry blossom pedals on it along with a handmade dark pink floral headband with the same flower and her mane tied to the side with giant pink flower hair tie. Anemone was wearing a pastel yellow and green dress with lemon slice prints along the bottom of the skirt with a lemon slice broach on the chest. As well as a gem studded lemon barrette hairclip with her mane in her traditional mini-bun. She also was holding her infamous "lemon wand" with her magic. The two sisters bowed politely before Celestia. They had met her earlier that morning and were rather surprised, even after Mario had told them, that Celestia was his mother. They were also amazed at how friendly she was too.

"No need for formalities," said Celestia, "we are friends now after all."

"R-r-right," said Sakura nervously. She had been feeling extra shy around Celestia, especially after Celestia said she knew about her kissing Mario. Even after Celestia assured her all was forgiven and told the cherry colored Pegasus she was a very beautiful pony, Sakura still felt timid whenever Celestia spoke to her.

"Yay! I'm friends with Celestia!" Anemone cheered giddily, making Celestia and Twilight giggle. Celestia loved Anemone's quirky personality.

"I hope you two are enjoying your stay here in Canterlot," said Celestia.

"Oh yes, your majesty," said Anemone politely, "We can't thank you enough for letting us stay at the castle. We also like to thank you for letting us see Mario's baby pictures! He was so kawaii as a baby!" Kawaii, in this case, is Unicorn Imperialeese for cute. Mario blinked in shock.

" _MOOOM_!" Mario exclaimed in a whinny tone, " _Why_?!"

"Because you're so cute as a baby," Sakura added, finding her confidence to tease the Prince.

"The absolute cutest!" Twilight added as the two girls giggled at Mario's expense.

"Should've seen this coming," Mario remarked annoyingly as Anemone chuckled as well. It was then he heard a familiar pink pony give a dramatic gasp.

"Twinsie?!" said Pinkie in surprise.

"Twinsie!" Sakura shouted as she rushed downstairs and the two ponies shared a friendly embrace with each other.

[Pinkie and Sakura - They got on their hind legs and started doing the can-can as they sang, then bounced on their hooves while facing each other.]

 _Oh we're the happy ponies  
We hope you'll like our show  
We know you're rooting for us  
But now it's time to go!_

Then they got on opposite side of Mario, aim their party cannons at him.

POP WHISTLE!

Then fired their party cannons at Mario. While Mario didn't get knocked out from the double blast, he was still most annoyed and now covered in confetti.

" _Definitely_ should've seen this coming," Mario said bluntly as Sakura and Pinkie smiled at him. Anemone just giggled while Twilight and Celestia covered their mouths with a fore-hoof to hide their snickering.

"Come on, Twinsie!" said Pinkie excitedly, "You just gotta meet my sister Maud!"

"Ooh! Can I meet her too?" Anemone asked excitedly, "Her poetry reaches into the deep reaches of my soul."

"Sure!" said Pinkie, "Maud would love to hear she's got another fan of her poetry! And she loves to tell jokes too! Come on!" Pinkie and Sakura bounced away side by side as Anemone just trotted behind them. Mario, Twilight, and Celestia watched the three girls leave when they heard the sound of some trumpet fanfare.

"Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord," said the Announcer, "and his guest, uh..." The Announcers stumbled until Discord leaned forward and whispered something to him.

"The Smooze!" said the Announcer. It was then a green blob of green ooze wearing a bow tie and light blue top hat slithered inside. Discord stood next to him wearing a bright orange tuxedo, matching top hat, and carrying a black cane. The Smooze smiled at everypony as they gasped at the blob of ooze.

"Momma mia!" said Mario in shock as Twilight and Celestia looked stunned.

"Good evening, everypony!" said Discord, "What a glorious affair!" It was then the Smooze extended his lips and ate the Announcer's Trumpet.

"He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal," Discord added, patting the Smooze's back and getting ooze all over his claw. He quickly wiped his claw clean on the Announcer's uniform. Twilight, Mario, and Celestia exchanged looks with each other.

"I'll take care of this," said Twilight to Celestia as she zoomed off quickly.

"Honey?" Mario asked, wanting to offer his wife help, but was left unheard. As Discord and the Smooze walked side by side and the latter belched, Twilight rushed up to Discord and pushed him back with a nervous smile on her face until she had Discord at the edge of the room.

"What are you doing here with... _that_?!" Twilight exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Now, now, now," said Discord, "The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob." The Smooze then slithered over to a pair of ponies, who ran for the lives as Mario stood before it on defense to make sure the blob of ooze left the two ponies alone. Twilight just watched everything and gave Discord a glare.

"This night is extremely important to me, Discord," said Twilight, waving at Celestia, and turned back to Discord while adding sternly through gritted teeth, "Keep _it_ under control."

"Yes, yes, yes, of course," said Discord as he waved his cane to push Twilight aside, "Tell me, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" Twilight just looked at him blankly as Mario hovered over to her.

"Figures he been looking for her of all ponies," said Mario, "Hopefully once protocol is finished, Shenran can come and join us. He said Muffins was wandering around somewhere, but I haven't seen her yet...or heard anypony complain that she bumped into something..." Mario then noticed that Twilight wasn't listening.

"Don't do this, Twilight," Mario warned in a louder but firm voice, "Don't shut me out like you did the last time we were here! What's on your mind?" Twilight blinked and shook her head as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, um, sorry dear," said Twilight, "Guess I'm just worried. With Discord here and that...that giant blob of ooze...(sigh) I just wanted to give Celestia a nice relaxing Gala."

"Don't worry so much sweetie," said Mario, "Those two will add some fun to this event. Though I do agree, I do hope they don't anything too destructive. But my biggest worry is us."

"Us?" Twilight asked as Mario gave her a sad sigh.

"I'm _really_ looking forward to making some new memories with you," said Mario, "Discord is gonna pay dearly if he keeps me from having a romantic moment with my girl!" Twilight giggled.

"Yeah, I would like a romantic moment with you at this Gala," said Twilight and the two shared a quick kiss with each other. Just a few feet away, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had arrived with Applejack and Rarity. Applejack had on a green dress with a mare's top hat that had an apple decal on it. Her mane was done in an updo. Rarity had on a grape colored dress with sky blue accents along the skirt, sleeves, and neckline. Her mane was done in a curly updo with a small sky blue bat with feathers and gems on it.

"We're here! We're here! We made it to the Gala!" the three fillies chanted excitedly. Applejack and Rarity just looked rather annoyed from all their chanting, but they still exchanged some smirks with each other. Behind the five mares, Discord and the Smooze entered the room. The draconequus had just fed the Smooze a giant diamond, which made the glob of ooze increase in size slightly. Discord looked around until he noticed a pair of very familiar mares at a table chatting with each other. Fluttershy was wearing a dress inspired by a blue and green peacock with a feathery hairpin. Her mane had been done into a pair of spiral hair buns with her front bangs down. Tree Hugger had on a simple long sleeved lilac dress with a flower crown and wearing a gold necklace. He couldn't hear the conversation but noticed that Fluttershy was giggling.

"Really?" said Fluttershy as she giggled again at something funny. Discord then smiled with glee and went to approach the table when.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" The three fillies screamed as they ran in front of Discord.

"Come back here, you're _so cute_!" Anemone shouted as she chased after them, "You all need lemon pokes!" Discord was left stunned.

"And ponies say _I'm weird_ ," Discord remarked to himself.

POKE!

"OW!" Discord yelped as rubbed his sore cheek. He noticed Anemone giving him a death glare and holding her lemon wand close to his nose with her magic, "What's the deal?"

"I don't like you!" Anemone said sternly, "You behave or I'll give you more _hard_ lemon pokes!"

"Alright, alright, fine!" said Discord as he pushed her lemon wand away from his nose, "Just point that thing somewhere else!"

"Hmph!" said Anemone as she walked off snootily with her lemon wand. Discord just rolled his eyes and headed over to Fluttershy and Tree Hugger.

"The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive!" Tree Hugger told Fluttershy, "So, like, magic manifestation."

"Wow," said Fluttershy amazed when Discord approached by purposely bumping into her by walking backwards.

"Oh, Fluttershy, I didn't see _you_ there," said Discord innocently.

"How did you even know to look for an aura on a waterfall?" Fluttershy asked Tree Hugger, not hearing Discord at all of noticing that he bumped into her. Discord then glared at the yellow Pegasus before clearing his throat to get her attention, but it didn't work. Discord tried again but was ignored a second time. He then leaned closer to Fluttershy gave a loud coughing hack. That got the yellow Pegasus's attention.

"Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"No, I actually never said that," said Discord simply, "But funny how you remembered it that way." He then turned to Tree Hugger, "Anyway, good to see you. Tree Friend, is it? Your name is slipping my mind right now. How strange."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tree Hugger," she replied, playing clueless to Discord's sarcasm, "Blessings."

"You have met me before actually!" Discord snorted.

"Cool!" Tree Hugger replied, "Like, in another life, maybe?"

"You've gotta be kidding," said Discord, "You don't remember _me_?" He then lifted his top hat to show the mare his antlers. Tree Hugger laughed.

"I meet alot of different creatures," Tree Hugger explained, "each one of them perfect and unique."

"Yes, well, as I was saying," said Discord as he wrapped an arm around Fluttershy, "it's just great to be here with my oldest, _bestest_ friend." Fluttershy was rather touched, even if Discord was being a little sarcastic.

"Am I really your oldest, bestest friend?" Fluttershy asked.

"You?" Discord replied as he laughed, "Of course not! You think I don't have other friends? I'm _centuries_ old!"

"Does that mean your friends with a bunch of old ponies and creatures?" Anemone asked as she reappeared out of the blue, "Old ponies and creatures smell funny..." Anemone sighed contently as Discord gave her a funny look.

"Do you _mind_?" Discord retorted rather rudely when Lemon firmly poked his cheek firmly with her lemon wand, "OW!"

"I still don't like you!" Anemone spat before she stomped off indignantly. Discord rubbed his cheek and rolled his eyes. He also took notice that Fluttershy and Tree Hugger were watching him, the former looking rather puzzled.

"Anyway, I was talking about the Smooze!" said Discord as he hovered to the foreground and showed Fluttershy the glob of ooze, "Smooze Face, the Smoozinator - well, I mean that's what we called him back in college." It was then Mario hovered by in the background.

"Wait, there actually _is_ a Chaos University?" Mario asked as Discord gave him the stink eye, "Honest question! Eesh!" Mario then hovered away.

"Smooze!" Discord continued as he teleported the ooze blob to the table, "I would like you to meet Fluttershy and, um, hmm...Tree...how'd you say it...Tree Embrace?"

"Oh, I like that!" said Tree Hugger, "It's so in rhythm with my life force!" She then gasped, "Maybe I'll change it!" Discord just glared at Tree Hugger's apparent failure to identify sarcasm when he noticed the Smooze try to steal her necklace. He quickly swatted the Smooze's tentacle away.

"I can't believe I've never heard you speak of the Smooze before," Fluttershy giggled, "Sounds like you two are so close." The Smooze just slithered off the table.

"Well, I'm glad you got that," said Discord indignantly before teleporting over to the Smooze and hugged it, "because that's what is true. We are _very_ close."

"That's wonderful!" said Fluttershy, "The four of us should go out to dinner sometimes!" Discord was then so shocked that he literally squeezed the Smooze's head off. But since the Smooze was just a blob of green ooze, it had no problem repairing itself.

"We should all go out to dinner sometimes?!" Discord exclaimed as he got into Fluttershy's face, "Have you no heart?" Suddenly a pony off screen screamed before Fluttershy could answer. They turned to see the Smooze slithering over to an elderly couple.

"You get away from them this instant!" Anemone scolded as she tried to protect the couple.

"Oh, oh! It looks like somepony wants to mingle," said Discord in a forced polite tone, "We'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, okay," said Fluttershy, "Treezie and I would love to talk to you more later! Not to mention my Shenny too once he's done with security."

"Treezie? Really?" Discord retorted, "Sort of a juvenile nickname, don't you think?" It was then a drink glass shattered and another pony screamed.

"Smoozie! Wait up!" said Discord as he went after the blob of ooze. It wasn't long before Discord had pushed the Smooze though a pair of doors.

"Now, listen, Smooze," said Discord, "I need to make this party of one for a little while. Just stay out here until I come for you." The Smooze looked stunned as Discord slammed the doors and locked them. He turned to see Anemone standing nearby glaring at him and jabbed her lemon wand at his cheek again.

"OW!" Discord yelped as he rubbed his cheek again as Anemone snorted at him.

"Meanie," she muttered in disapproval as she stomped away.

"Oh what do you know!" Discord shot back before finding Fluttershy and Tree Hugger with Apple Bloom, Applejack, Rainbow, and Scootaloo. They were just laughing together when Discord made his presence known. He then started laughing with them...until he noticed he was the only one laughing. Rainbow was wearing a dark purple and soft orange dress with pastel yellow along the shoulder straps and bottom of the skirt. Her mane had been styled with a lose curl to make it look shorter.

"What's so funny?" Tree Hugger asked.

"Exactly!" Discord replied. The others just shared puzzled and worried looks with each other.

"Uhh...I think we're gonna go hit the dance floor," said Rainbow, "I know Scoot here is waiting for her big dance with Mario."

"Oh right!" said Scootaloo excitedly as all but Fluttershy and Tree Hugger walked off. Discord then wrapped an arm around Fluttershy and shoved Tree Hugger away.

"Fluttershy," said Discord, "tell the Hugs here about the time that we went to the store and came back with two cakes instead of one, because that's how _crazy_ we are when we're together." Discord couldn't help but make his eyes swirl about when he said crazy.

"Um," said Fluttershy hesitantly, "we went to the store and bought two cakes.

"Oh," said Discord, "Well, you kind of left out all the fun and frivolity there." He then leaned toward Tree Hugger, "But I'm sure you got it, Tree Hugger."

"I got that you really like cake," Tree Hugger replied. Discord froze for a moment.

"We like _each other_ ," Discord retorted irritably as he turned his back against Tree Hugger, " _That_ was the point! I'm actually pretty lukewarm about cake!"

"I'll say," said Sakura as she walked by with Pinkie and Maud, "He ordered an entire shop worth of cakes from my twinsie and cancelled the order last minute!"

" _You stay out of this_!" Discord snapped.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

"LET ME IN!" Rarity screamed, her voice muffled since she was on the other side of the locked doors and was banging on them.

"Somepony please open the door!" another voice shouted. Fluttershy perked up immediately when she heard it.

"Shenran?" said Fluttershy in surprise. Twilight and Celestia winced as the former rushed toward the door and unlocked it. Rarity and Shenran burst through the doors and plopped into their stomachs. Shenran was wearing royal guard attire. They were both covered in green ooze.

"That creature took my jewels!" Rarity cried out, gasping for breath.

"And when I went to rescue Rarity," Shenran added as he rose to his hooves, "That blob of goo ate my swords!" It was then Twilight noticed that the Smooze as it "kissed" a mare's ear and ate her earring. The stallion she was with, winced and ran off, leaving the mare indignant. But then the mare saw the Smooze as it hummed and increased a bit in size before running off.

"Discord!" Twilight said angrily as she glared at the draconequus, "I thought I told you to keep your _friend_ under control!

"Oh, please, I have better things to do than to watch that _thing_ all night," Discord retorted when he turned to see Fluttershy and Tree Hugger looking at him. He laughed nervously.

"What I meant to say is," Discord said as he corrected himself, "that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anypony else."

"OW!" Discord yelped when Anemone gave him another hard poke on the cheek with her lemon wand. Anemone just gave him the stink eye before walking off. Discord growled at her until he noticed Twilight was glaring at him too. Rarity and Shenran both tried to get the ooze off themselves when Discord appeared with a vacuum.

" _Run Rarity_!" Shenran called as he bolted out of the ballroom to find a place to wash the ooze off his way. Rarity was too late to move as Discord's vacuum not only removed the ooze from Rarity, but also removed her dress. While it is a known fact that ponies normally don't wear clothes, the fact that Rarity had been unintentionally undressed in public was still very embarassing. She smiled sheepishly as she wrapped her fore-legs around herself and side stepped away.

"Thank you," said Twilight, hoping the situation had now been settled and turned to the others, "It's alright, everypony. Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening!"

"Um, Twilight," said Anemone, "Shouldn't somepony help Rarity find a replacement dress and make sure she's okay?" Twilight smiled.

"I know who can help with that," said Twilight as she tapped her ear. She was glad that Mario had them both wear their mini-communicators.

"What's up honey?" Mario asked from the communicator, "I just got done dancing a waltz with Sweetie Belle."

"Long story short, Discord's "friend" oozed Rarity and Discord took her dress when cleaning the ooze off," Twilight explained, "She could use a replacement ASAP."

"I'm on it honey!" said Mario, "and then you and me are gonna share a dance together."

"Fine," said Twilight, playfully rolling her eyes, "Thanks honey."

"Welcome sweetheart," said Mario, "See you soon!"

"Awww, you two are so cute, like an old married couple!" said Anemone. Twilight just giggled to herself. She knew Anemone didn't mean the "old" part.

As for Discord, he had tied Smooze to a leash and dragged him away.

"You're are making me look like a fool in front of Fluttershy," Discord scolded to the Smooze and shoved him inside a small room, "I'll be back when the Gala is over." Discord then slammed the door, but the draconequus was in a hurry and being rather careless. He had failed to notice that he had locked the Smooze inside a room filled with loads of shiny objects. The Smooze licked his lips hungrily.

Back in the main room, things had finally settled down and the rather large group of friends were now all in the ballroom. Mario had managed to duplicate Rarity's gala dress and the mare was now back in the main ballroom. Mario had finally found Muffins, who had worn a pastel orange and yellow dress with a gemmed muffin hairpin in her mane, which was styled in an wavy ponytail. She was now hanging out with Mario, Twilight, and Celestia. Shenran had changed from his ooze coated royal guard uniform and into a grey suit with a black shirt and grey bowtie as well as a trilby hat on his head. He was currently hanging out with Fluttershy and Tree Hugger. They were also laughing. Discord was watching the group with Fluttershy from above one of the giant chandeliers.

"Oh, Tree Hugger," Fluttershy laughed, "I've never known anypony as funny as you."

"You are certainly a barrel of laughs," Shenran added. Fluttershy then put a fore-hoof on Tree Hugger's shoulder, which seem to set off Discord in a fit as his eyes gave off green flames of envy. He quickly teleported away. It wasn't much longer before the entire room turned dark, making several ponies gasp with worry. It was then a spotlight appeared as well as a makeshift stage with a brick wall backdrop and tall mic stand.

"Check, check, check," said Discord as he tapped the mic, "Is this thing on? Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot, and wow, are my interspecies parts tired!"

BA-DUM-TISH!

All the ponies could do was stare or glare at the draconequus. Discord smiled nervously before pulling is orange hat down so he changed into wearing a red open-zipped sweat jacket, a gold medallion necklace, and a belt with no pants.

"I've only got these mismatched wings," said Discord, "and even _I_ fly better then Twilight Sparkle! Am I right? Pchoo!" Discord did a fore-finger point to make his point.

"Hey!" Twilight snapped.

"My girl's ten times the flyer you'll ever be!" Mario shouted indignantly.

"Honey, I love seeing you defend me, but let's not exaggerate," Twilight remarked. Celestia just giggled quietly. She had actually found the joke funny. Discord just laughed nervously.

"Uh, well, perhaps you're into more observational humor," Discord remarked as he disappeared. He then made his head peak out from behind...complete limbo.

"Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of _thin_ air?" Discord asked the crowd before he made his full body appear wearing a blue comedians outfit, "Why not _thick_ air? What's the deal there?"

BA-DUM-TISH!

The ponies just stared as one pony named Masquerade coughed uncomfortably.

"Tough crowd," said Discord as he adjusted his tie.

"What is he doing?!" Twilight asked.

"Making a fool of himself," Mario replied, "Like that's anything new." Muffins giggled.

"Good one, Mario," Muffins replied.

"I think they're...jokes?" said Rainbow with an uncertain tone.

"Maud! _Jokes_!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Isn't that exciting?" Sakura added in the same tone.

"My favorite," said Maud in her traditional tone.

"She's so excited!" Anemone remarked happily and clapped her fore-hooves together. Meanwhile, nopony but a single little pony took notice that the room the Smooze was locked up in was starting to glow.

"You might be a Ponyville pony when an ordinary night on the town ends in a lesson about friendship!" said Discord in a muffled tone as he made a watermelon appear on a stool.

"Knock Knock!" said Discord as he drummed a claw against the watermelon but nopony answered.

"You're supposed to say "Who's there?"!" Discord snapped, "This is the most basic of jokes!" Discord then hammered the watermelon.

"EEK!" Anemone yelped as she and Sakura moved as the mashed up watermelon splattered over Maud.

" _You're_ the most basic of jokes," said Maud. That got ponies to laugh.

"Good one, Maud!" Pinkie chuckled.

"That was pretty funny!" Anemone added with a giggle.

"Pinkie, you're sister is so cool!" said Sakura. Discord just stared, his eye twitching, and was now furious. Meanwhile that little pony was quivering fearfully as the door stopped glowing and then opened to reveal...the Smooze...or to be more precise...Perfect Smooze!

"What is _that_?!" Twilight asked as she turned around when she heard the slithering. Mario then turned around next.

"It's _ooze_! And it's _dangerous_!" Mario exclaimed as Muffins held one of his fore-legs fearfully. Even Discord looked rather worried as he saw the Smooze literally flooded the ballroom. Everypony panicked as they amok across the floor now covered in ooze. Rainbow tried to back away, but the ooze made moving difficult. So she tried to fly, but her hooves were stuck in the ooze. When she stopped pulling, the ooze splashed all over her. Discord just stayed on the stage when he saw the Smooze's hat and bow tie floating in the ooze. Then a magic blast was fired, but it barely made a dent in the ooze and was quickly filled up.

"None of my magic works on this ooze!" said Twilight and turned to Celestia, "Can you stop it?" Princess Celestia then tried to make her horn glow, but some ooze on the tip of her horn made her unable to use any magic what-so-ever.

"I'm afraid not!" said Celestia.

"Discord, how could you bring him here?!" Twilight yelled as the draconequus hovered up to her.

"Oh, he's not that bad!" said Discord.

"Oh, my shoes will be ruined forever!" Rarity complained as she tried to life her fore-hooves out of the ooze.

" _That's_ what you're worried about? Really?" Applejack retorted as Apple Bloom stood beside her, submerged up to her mouth in the ooze. Twilight then looked around to see Mario struggling to get himself out of the ooze.

"Honey!" Twilight called out, "Have you got any tricks up your sleeve to help us out?"

"I wanna say yes," said Mario, "But all this ooze has sealed up my pockets and one of them I had connected magically to my saddle bag."

" _Over the sea, let's go mares_ ," Pinkie and Sakura sang together as they used Maud as a boat to stay above the ooze as Pinkie paddled them about. Anemone was clinging onto Sakura's head for dear life since she didn't want to fall into the ooze, " _We're shunting about, we're shunting about again_!"

"Oooh! Cutie!" said Sakura as she noticed their "boat" float near Mario.

"Very funny!" Mario retorted with an eye roll and then got an idea, "Say, Pinks, do you remember that special...pump...we built together to make Sugarcube Corner super clean?"

"Pump? Pump...Oh! You mean our Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device!" said Pinkie, "Need to borrow mine, Big brother?" Pinkie reached into her mane and pulled out a special tank that had a pair of extendable handle and a nozzle on middle of the tank. Pinkie even helped Mario equip the device around his torso.

"Thanks Pinks," said Mario.

"You're welcome," said Pinkie as they paddled away.

"What's Mario gonna do?" Anemone asked curiously and worriedly. Pinkie chuckled.

"Let's just say the narrator of this story is gonna be summoning some battle music soon," said Pinkie. Mario then used all his strength to pull his fore-hooves out of the slime and used them to grip the side handles with them.

"This is always going to be tricky," said Mario as he gave the handles a light squeeze to make the nozzle rise above his head, "These handles are built for creatures with claws, paws, and hands."

"Did someone say _hands_?" said a familiar mint-green mare excitedly.

"Not now, Lyra!" Mario shouted annoyingly, "Now...if I remember correctly. The nozzle change is...I remember now!" Mario gave the left grip a light twist to turn the forward nozzle into a pair of downward nozzles. Mario then squeezed the handles to create two very powerful jets of water shot out underneath himself. The water jets was so powerful that it lifted Mario out of the ooze and even cleaned a small area around him so he landed back on solid ground.

"Oh yeah, it's a Mario time!" said Mario as he switched the nozzles again and began spraying the ground to try and make a path toward the Smooze's weak point. This was easier said than done since Mario didn't know where the Smooze's weak point was. The other ponies cheered Mario on as Discord pouted.

"Oh come on, Mario!" said Discord, "Don't such a party...BLUB-BLUB-BLUB-BLUB...!" Mario quickly fired a strong jet of water at Discord, sending him spluttering and then flying away, where he crashed into something off screen. Mario then noticed a patch of dark ooze and began to fire at it with a constant stream of water. Instead of dissolving like the rest of the ooze, this spot kept flashing red as Mario watered it. Suddenly...

"YEOW-OW-OW-OW!" The Smooze yelped as a venus fly trap coated in ooze appeared before Mario.

"What in Equestria is that?" Shenran ask as he, Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, and Muffins were pasted against the window and stuck there due to the ooze. Tree Hugger was upside down while the couple and Muffins was right side up.

"Oooh, an ooze fly-trap," said Tree Hugger, "Totally righteous. Tame it by squirting water into its mouth!" Mario was rather surprised at the information but welcomed it. Mario then noticed that the fly-trap opened its mouth and Mario fired a quick jet of water right into its mouth.

"YEOW-OW-OW-OW!" The fly trap cried out as it wiggled about. It then glared at Mario angrily despite not having eyes and starting spewing giant balls of ooze at him. Mario had to be careful since the ooze limited his mobility whenever his hooves walked on it. Not to mention he had to rely solely on moving about on just his hind legs since he was using his fore-legs to hold the handles to the water pump. He had to constantly use the water pump to clear himself a path to avoid getting hit and figure out the attack pattern. Then the fly trap took a breather and its mouth was opened. Mario fired another jet of water inside its mouth.

"YEOW-OW-OW-OW!" The fly trap cried out again and repeated the pattern once again, but much more aggressively. Mario sometimes had to fire water at the balls of ooze since they were coming too quickly for him to dodge and give himself some room to maneuver away from the ooze and the fly-trap's attacks. Finally the fly trap tired out and its mouth was open and Mario fired water into it mouth a third time.

"OWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOW!" The fly trap shouted as it sank into the dark mass of ooze. Mario then breathed a sigh of relief, but then the fly trap came back out, now glowing red and the darker part of ooze morphed so the fly trap now could use its roots for legs. It gave a loud shriek as he gazed at Mario angrily.

"Not good," Mario said meekly as the fly trap charged at him at a very fast pace, "WAH!" Everypony gasped with worry. Mario was fighting for dear life to just avoid getting charged at. He couldn't even focus on trying to fire water into his mouth at this point. While the ooze slowed Mario down, the fly trap's speed wasn't affected at all. It clearly knew this and took advantage of the fact that it could turn and run faster than Mario was able to recover.

BASH!

"Woooooooooooooowa-ha-ha-ha! Oof!" Mario yelped as he knocked back toward Twilight and splashed into the ooze.

"Ok, enough is enough!" said Mario angrily as Twilight and Celestia looked at him nervously, "Time to put this pump into _overclock_ mode!" Mario then held the handles and focused his magic on the pump as the fly trap charged at him again. The fly trap was in striking range when Mario suddenly zipped away at a very fast pace while staying above the ooze.

"WATER JET!" Mario shouted as he magically enhanced the water pump, which allowed Mario to hover about at a faster pace but also fire powerful blasts of pressurized water. The more powerful water blasts were far more effective in cleaning up the floor and slowing down the fly trap. Mario was then able to fire constant blasts of water into the fly trap's mouth in constant session. Once Mario was able to target the fly trap, he didn't have much trouble dealing damage to the ooze plant, especially since it was so busy shrieking angrily that it didn't have the common sense to shut its mouth. Then after eating enough water blasts, the fly trap finally dissolved and the dark colored ooze surrounding it disappeared. The others ponies cheered as Mario did several flips before landing right back near Twilight, which was now ooze free.

"Nice work honey!" said Twilight.

"Thank you," said Mario, "Now that its weakened, cleaning up this ooze should be a..huh?" Mario then felt a dark shadow rise above him and Twilight gasped.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Pinkie and Sakura shouted.

"YIKES!" Mario exclaimed as he tried to fire at the giant wave of ooze but it the waves still crashed on top of him nevertheless. Twilight and Celestia gasped when the wave settled and Mario was nowhere to be found. Discord, now recovered from being blasted with water. was just hovering nearby without a care in the world.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Wipe out!" Discord called out.

"Discord, where's my son?" Celestia asked sternly.

"Getting the inside story I guess?" Discord replied casually.

PEW!

"WAHH! UGH!" Mario screamed as he was spat upward from the slime and was now dangling by the ooze from the ceiling, completely dazed.

"Guess Smooze didn't find Mario very tasty," said Discord remarked as he flew away.

"Mario? Mario, are you okay?" Twilight asked with concern. Mario just shook his head to recover and then used his magic to spray himself free, but all he got was a whirring sound and a loud clank.

"Uh oh, no more water!" Mario said sadly, "I'm stuck!"

"Oh no!" said Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in a worried tone, "Mario!"

"Poor Mario," said Muffins sadly to Shenran, "He worked so hard to help us too."

"I know, Muffins," said Shenran, "It stinks when your best isn't good enough to save the day."

"This is kind of a bummer," said Tree Hugger.

"Isn't it though?" said Discord, "And to think, it would never have happened had I come to the Gala as somepony else's _plus-one_." Shenran blinked.

"Wait! _That's_ why you're doing this?" Shenran exclaimed but was left unheard.

"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know?" said Tree Hugger, "Like, his senses are agitated."

"He would be!" Anemone shouted from off screen, "Discord locked him up in a room!"

"You don't know anything about rare creatures," said Discord to Tree Hugger and then shouted to Anemone, "And _you stay out of this ya lemon nut_!"

" _No_!" Anemone shouted back, "I'm giving you extra hard lemon pokes when I get within range of you!" Discord just mouthed Anemone's threat dismissively before glaring back at Tree Hugger.

"I've known Smooze Face for ages," said Discord firmly to Tree Hugger, "He's not agitated. He's partying down! Whoo!"

"Yeah, well this isn't what had in mind when I wanted to hang out with my friends!" Mario shouted from the ceiling.

"Hahaha! Hanging out! That's a good one, Mario!" Sakura replied as Pinkie smiled. A few others just rolled their eyes at the two ponies. Discord just looked annoyed.

"All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy," said Tree Hugger, "I know I've always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss." Discord was stunned as some hippie style music began to play.

"Do you even know what you just said?" Discord asked irritably as he got into her face and growled at her.

"Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!" Tree Hugger chanted, which caused the Smooze to start bubbling and the surrounding ooze rippled about like small waves.

"Let go, Smooze!" said Tree Hugger, "Bliss out! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!" The Smooze then smiled and slowly started to reform itself. This caused the ooze to recede from the floor, walls, and ceiling, which freed the other ponies from the ooze prisons and cleaned their Gala attires as well. Tree Hugger continued her chanting until the Smooze was now back to being a blob of ooze, but was still rather huge in size. He then smiled at the group to show that he was feeling better.

"It worked!" Sweetie Belle shouted as everypony cheered.

"Way to go, Tree Hugger!" Rainbow shouted.

"Nice work!" Mario added as he stood next to her.

"That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with an animal!" said Fluttershy as she gave her friend a hug.

"That was certainly impressive," Shenran added as he hugged the green pony as well. Discord was now behind the Smooze gritting his teeth angrily.

"She's amazing," said Anemone.

"What she did was pretty cool," Sakura added.

"Very cool indeed," said Muffins.

"Oh, thanks, everypony," Tree Hugger replied, "It makes perfect karmic sense why magic or water didn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields."

"That's really deep, Tree Hugger," said Anemone, clearly impressed. It was then Discord finally felt his temper hit its boiling point.

"Stop it! _Stop it_!" Discord yelled as he got into Tree Huggers face, "That's it! I'm done with you, Tree Hugger!"

"Oh, man. You're really bumming me out," said Tree Hugger, "Can you just, like, lower your voice a skosh?"

"A skosh? A _skosh_?!" Discord repeated in rage.

"What's your problem?" Anemone yelled, "Why are you ruining the moment just because you're the one who's acting like a brat and throwing a tantrum?"

"Problem? _Problem_?!" Discord spluttered furiously when Anemone poked his cheek hard again, "OW! Grrrrrrrr!" Discord then used his magic to take away Anemone's lemon wand...and quickly burned it into ashes. Anemone looked at the remains of her destroyed lemon wand, her eyes watered, and she began to cry loudly.

" _Oh for Pete's sake_!" Discord snapped angrily, " _It's just a stupid toy wand_! _You can find 'em at your local Wands R Us_!"

"Discord!" Mario scolded angrily as he held the wailing Anemone close, "That was a one of a kind wand made by her mother!"

"Big whoop, her mother can make another!" Discord said dismissively.

" _She passed away when I was a filly you big dumb meanie_!" Anemone screamed as she continued to sob. Discord blinked, showing a hint of guilt...for about one full second.

"Still don't care," said Discord as he used his now sharpened claw to rip a hole through reality. Then he used his magic to pull Tree Hugger toward him.

"EEK!" Anemone screamed as Discord used his magic to grabbed her as well.

"SIS!" Sakura screamed. Anemone and Tree Hugger then looked into the rip and their eyes grew big in shock and horror.

"Whoa, dude! What is that?!" Tree Hugger exclaimed when she saw a real life sock puppet dancing in front of a backdrop that had been drawn with crayons.

"I normally like scary things," said Anemone as she held on to Tree Hugger, "But _that's just scary beyond all reason_!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," said Discord to the two mares and Anemone sniffled and glared at him with watery eyes, "I'm simply going to send you both to another dimension. For Anemone, I just about had enough of her poking and crying! As for you Tree Hugger, I can't have you interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore!"

"Discord, stop!" said Fluttershy as she hovered up to the draconequus.

"Leave them alone, Discord!" Shenran added as he hovered beside his wife.

"I will," Discord answered, "just as soon as these two are gone! Then we can have a good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea." Discord then made a table appear in the air before them and sips a teacup. Fluttershy and Shenran both glared at him.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy and Shenran!" said Twilight as she, the rest of the Mane eight, as well as Sakura, stood on defense, "We'll stop him!"

"You bet we will!" said Sakura angrily, " _You release my baby sister or else Mario is gonna give you a shower the hard way!_ " Discord just looked at them with a smirk and held a mirror ball on his claw. The others looked a bit uneasy, knowing what could happen if Discord fed that mirror ball to the Smooze. Sakura snorted.

"You can't threaten us!" said Sakura, "Mario, blast him with your water pump!" Mario blinked.

"Were you listening when I said the tank is _empty_!" Mario reminded her. Sakura just blinked and gave him a squeaky smile. Mario was about to roll his eyes when Discord chucked the mirror ball at them, barely missing the alicorn Prince. Before anypony else could react...

"WAH!" the seven ponies screamed as Smooze slithered right over them, trapping them into the side of its body.

"I'm doing Tree Hugger and Anemone a favor, Fluttershy!" Discord protested and started promoting the place holding a mic and wearing his orange tuxedo, "It's a lovely dimension! White sand beaches, attentive wait staff...I mean, okay, the humidity isn't great, but where isn't that the case these days?" It was then an image of a desert and a picture of a farmer husband and wife was shown, with the former holding a pitchfork.

"No!" Anemone cried out, "My hooves will dry up and I'll be at a great risk of getting them all scraped and chipped because I'm so clumsy!" Discord just gave her an apathetic look.

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" Fluttershy said sternly, "We were getting along so well!"

"I was _actually_ starting to enjoy your company!" Shenran added in the same tone.

"As well as we _could_ ," Discord yelled, "considering you both already stomped all over our friendship by inviting _her_ to the biggest night of the year as if I didn't matter at all!"

"Then why isn't Muffins up here to?" Anemone asked, "No offense."

"None taken," said Muffins casually.

"Because it's not me he's upset with, but Fluttershy," Shenran answered, "but that still doesn't excuse his behavior tonight!"

"Shenran is right," Fluttershy said as she glared at Discord, "Did you _really_ think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend! Or should I say new _friends_! Anemone and Sakura are my friends too!"

"Aw, thank you Fluttershy!" said Anemone. Discord then snapped his fingers, which made Sakura disappear from being trapped in the Smooze and now floating next to Anemone.

"Guess you can go be with your sister, Sakura," Discord remarked bluntly.

" _You stop it_!" Fluttershy scolded angrily.

"Why?" Discord retorted, "To answer your question: Yes, because that's _exactly_ what you did! And with _three_ ponies instead of just _Tree Hugger_!"

"No Discord!" Fluttershy shot back, "I invited a friend to a party! And I've been friends with Sakura and Anemone since my trip to Horse-a-lulu and I haven't seen them since and yet I've spent _that_ time with _you_! I didn't abandon you! What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?!"

"Uh..." Discord stuttered as he scratched his chin, "No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things..." It was then Discord understood.

"Oh...oh, dear, it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh," Discord admitted.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shenran snapped angrily.

"More like a _lot_ of skoshes!" Fluttershy yelled and raised her fore-hooves into the air, "Tree Hugger, Sakura, Anemone, could you give the three of us a minute?" The three ponies just nodded with confident smiles on their faces.

"Discord, it doesn't take a genius to realize that us choosing a plus-one to the Gala other than you was upsetting," said Shenran sternly, "My wife and I could see it, but you could have just told us instead of beating around the bush and causing a mess! And before you say _anything_ about being a creature of chaos! This isn't about what you are, it's about being honest with your friends instead of just stuffing your feelings down and throwing a tantrum like a two year old!"

"You should also know that Anemone wasn't just poking you to get on your nerves," Fluttershy continued, "If you had bothered to ask Anemone why she kept poking you, she would have told you that she just wanted you to be honest with yourself as well as with Shenran and I! You had no right to destroy her wand when you didn't even try to settle things with her like an adult!"

"Point taken," said Discord, "I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing. It's so much more complicated than it looks."

"Do you think maybe you owe _someponies_ an apology?" Fluttershy asked with her fore-hooves crossed and in a motherly tone. Discord just looked at her sheepishly and offered the yellow Pegasus a flower, but Fluttershy sternly slapped the flower out of his hand. Shenran had to use a fore-hoof to avoid snickering. He had enjoyed seeing Fluttershy do that more than he should have.

"Not _me_!" Fluttershy snapped.

"Oh! Oh," Discord stuttered as he cleared his throat, "Yes, right." He then snapped his fingers, which closed the rip and released all three ponies. Discord made sure they all landed softly on a large pillow before removing the landing pad. Fluttershy and Shenran gave the three ponies hugs. Then Discord saw that the Smooze, with the other trapped six ponies trapped in it, was charging at Princess Celestia and the rest of the guests. Discord then appeared behind the Smooze, reached into the ooze body and pulled out all the shiny objects the Smooze had eaten. This released the six ponies and reduced the Smooze to his normal size. Discord then magically put the shiny objects back to their rightful places, except for Shenran's swords. Discord gave those to Shenran personally

"Er, Tree Hugger, Anemone, and Sakura," said Discord sheepishly, "I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my...er, you know...wrath."

"Oh, it's all groovy," said Tree Hugger when Discord hugged her, "Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity."

"Oh, your chakras," said Discord with a nervous laugh, "Fair enough." He then turned to see Sakura and Anemone just glaring at him.

"Oh...right," said Discord as he made the ashes of Anemone's lemon wand appear. He then snapped his fingers to restore the wand and gave it back to Anemone.

"YAY!" Anemone said as she grabbed her lemon wand and hugged it happily.

"Since my sister got her wand back," said Sakura, "I guess we're cool then, Discord."

"And what about you?" said Discord to Anemone. Anemone looked at him for a moment.

POKE!

"EEYOOOW!" Discord cried out in pain. Unlike the last pokes, Anemone poked Discord hard in the right eye.

"Now we're forgiven," Anemone said with a giggle before she and Sakura walked away with large smirks on their faces. Discord just groaned as he held a claw over his hurt eye.

"I guess I deserved that," Discord said wearily as Fluttershy and Shenran giggled to each other.

Later on, the group of friends minus, Twilight, Mario, and Celestia were all gathered around the comedy stage with Discord and the Smooze. Mario had also given Pinkie back her water pump.

"I owe you an apology, Smooze," said Discord, "I spent the whole evening thinking about my own feelings and never thinking about yours." The Smooze replied by kissing Discord on the cheek, getting it covered in ooze. Discord smiled.

"Well, friends!" said Discord to the group, "I think I may actually grow to like this multiple friend thing."

"I like it too," said Maud.

"Same here," said Sakura.

"You can never have too many good friends," Anemone added.

"You can say that again," Muffins added.

"Hey, it's not a party until somepony spreads magic-resistant ooze uncontrollably over the ballroom!" said Pinkie excitedly with a squee.

"Oh! Count me in!" said Sakura as she and Pinkie headed over to the Smooze, "Let's get Mario so we get him covered in ooze again so he's stuck with us all night!"

" _Keep away from me_!" Mario shouted off-screen as the two girls giggled to each other.

"Come on, Smoozinator!" said Pinkie.

"Let's dance!" said Sakura and Pinkie together. The Smooze slithered after them as the three danced together. The others just watched from the stage while Twilight, Mario, and Celestia watched from the other side of the ballroom.

"I'm sorry, Princess Celestia," said Twilight to the sun alicorn, "I thought my husband and I could give you a break tonight, but it turns out we are in over our head."

"That's true," said Mario, "As much as I hoped Discord would livin' things up, I should've known he would overdo at a certain point."

"You both have _nothing_ to apologize for," said Celestia, "This has been the most fun Gala in years!"

"I know, it was a-What?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise, "But there was ooze all over the place! And one of the guests threatened to send three ponies to another dimension!"

"And I nearly got swallowed up by ooze!" Mario added.

"I know!" said Celestia excitedly, "Can you imagine how dull it would have been if I _hadn't_ invited Discord?" Twilight and Mario were left speechless.

"Now come on! Whoo!" said Celestia as she pushed the still stunned couple to the middle of the dance floor, "The night is still young!" Twilight and Mario said nothing, but once they recovered, they finally did get to share that special dance with each other.

Late that night as the Gala started to settle down, Fluttershy was making her way into the Canterlot gardens. She had sneaked away when the group was listening to Maud do a comedy routine without telling anypony. She felt this was something that she needed to deal with alone. She had barely entered the area where the animals lived when they all scampered away and hid. Fluttershy just snorted and sighed sadly to herself.

"Guess they do remember me," said Fluttershy sadly to himself.

"But it's nothing saying your sorry can't fix," said a voice. Fluttershy turned around to see Shenran quietly hovering over to his wife.

"How did you find me?" Fluttershy asked softly, "I...I didn't want anypony to know I was coming here..."

"I remembered what you told me the last time you were here," said Shenran, "Are you here to try again?"

"I dunno," said Fluttershy, "This was the first time I really started seeing that all my negative feelings about being rejected and unaccepted started coming to a boil. I hated feeling that way. Then I got so angry that I exploded into pure rage. I had nightmares for years afterward."

"I hope not anymore," Shenran asked with concern.

"No, but it's still disheartening to see the animals still run away from me," said Fluttershy, "I'm not the same mare I was when I first came here. I've learned to be more assertive, thanks to you and all my friends. I know that's all I need to feel accepted. I just wish..." Fluttershy felt a small tear escape her eyes as Shenran used a fore-hoof to wipe it away and kissed her.

"Sit with me, my love," said Shenran as he guided his wife to sit next him on the grass, "Now don't speak." Fluttershy just nodded and gave her husband a nuzzle as they remained silent and just gazed at each other lovingly. After about a minute of quiet, a single squirrel came out to see the two Pegasi, then a couple of bunnies, as well as a few other critters. They just observed the couple as the two Pegasi shared a soft kiss with each other. They had barely pulled away when they saw all the animals surrounding them. Fluttershy could see how timid they were and thought carefully about what to do.

"Hi," said Fluttershy in a very soft voice and looked away. It was then a little bunny bounced up to her and sniffled her fore-hoof. Fluttershy raised it a bit, but saw the bunny flinch and lowered it down.

"I won't hurt you," said Fluttershy softly, "I'm so sorry for scaring and chasing you around so much the last time I was here. I love animals and I was really excited to see you. But I went about it the wrong way, got really upset, and started chasing you all. I hope you can forgive me and be my friend." Fluttershy then lowered her head as she began to cry softly to herself. She then heard some chattering and looked up to see the bunnies smiling at her. Soon the yellow Pegasus found that the animals were coming toward her. She smiled through teary eyes as she lifted a fore-hoof and the toucan landed on it and chirped to her.

"It is very nice to meet you, too," said Fluttershy with a giggle, "My name is Fluttershy. I hope we can be friends." The animals all chirped happily as Fluttershy just smiled and cried happy tears. Shenran then walked up to her as he used his fore-hoof to wipe her falling tears.

"Thank you, Shenran," Fluttershy sobbed, "You helped me change a painful memory into something wonderful! I love you so much my prince." Now it was Shenran's turn to shed tears of happiness.

"Anything for you my Flutters," said Shenran sweetly, "I love you so much too my princess." They shed their happy tears together as they nuzzled noses, and held each other lovingly as the animal played around them.

Elsewhere in the gardens, Mario had gently guided Twilight over to the rose garden where a majestic water fountain was located.

"Wow," said Twilight softly as she looked around the garden, "This is where you wanted to take me during the last Gala. It's beautiful."

"Yeah," said Mario, "It seemed like the perfect place for me to tell you how I feel about you."

"You are quite the romantic," Twilight teased, making Mario blush.

"Well, my biggest dream at the Gala was confessing my love to you here and becoming a couple," said Mario.

"Quite a big dream there," said Twilight.

"Yeah," said Mario, "But...once I saw how nervous you were getting, I knew that the best I could hope for was an opportunity to just be honest with you." Twilight just looked at him with a calm but serious look on her face.

"So tell me then," said Twilight, "At the time you had no idea how I felt about you correct?" Mario nodded.

"All I had was just the fact you said you liked me, even if it was just a friend, and that you thought it was funny that I had a crush on you when I was colt," said Mario.

"I see," said Twilight, "based on that evidence, I'm not seeing a good reason for you to confess to me your feelings."

"That's where you're wrong, Twilight," Mario answered, "I always had a good reason to tell you."

"I don't understand," said Twilight, giving him a puzzled look.

"Maybe I didn't have enough evidence to show that if I confessed my feelings that there was even a _chance_ that you would return them," said Mario, "But we've been friends long enough that you had a right to know how I feel. I mean...we've known each other for so many years, Twilight. Even as friends, we could say "I love you" to each other."

"I never thought about it that way," said Twilight, "Ugh, if I had just asked what you meant when you told me the last time...maybe...maybe things would have been different. You wouldn't have been hurt and driven into being so corrupted that you would say that you hated me." Mario winced at the memory and fought the tears creeping from his eyes.

"I don't hold that against you," Twilight said sadly when she saw Mario upset, "I deserved that, especially after everything I put you through."

"Just tell me Twilight," said Mario, deciding that trying to refute her previous remark would just lead to trouble, "If you could go back and do it over, what would you have said to me after I said that I love you?" Twilight walked up to him.

"Thank you," said Twilight, "Thank you so for caring about me so much. It means alot to me that you love me. You've been such a good friend over the years, but I don't understand. Why would you love me of all ponies? I haven't exactly appreciated you or given you any hints that I love you back." Mario took a deep breath before answering.

"I couldn't help myself," said Mario as he spoke from the heart, "the first time I laid eyes on you when I was a colt, you captured my heart. I would like to see if we could be more than friends, but it's up to you. I can't force you to return my feelings or to open the door for dating. Just know that whatever you decide, I'll always love you." Twilight was crying. Mario looked worried.

"Sweetie?" Mario asked gently, "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Twilight croaked, "you're always so sweet and sincere! You have this way with words that touches my heart that I can't hold back my tears..." Mario chuckled as he hugged her and then they quickly pulled away.

"Okay, sorry, I know I need to answer," Twilight said once she recomposed herself and wiped her eyes, "So you see, Mario...the truth is...I love you too."

"Really?" said Mario in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been in love with you for a long time," said Twilight, "I was just afraid because I didn't think I deserved you and I didn't think at the time...that we could be together since we were studying with the Princess."

"I see," said Mario, "but...did you ever stop to think that maybe, being together wouldn't have made our studies more difficult, but it just meant that our destinies are intertwined with each other?" Twilight looked stunned for a moment but then smiled excitedly.

"You're right, Mario," said Twilight, "I mean look at us! Together, we both got our wings and became Prince and Princess! We got married and we're now the Royal couple of friendship!"

"Um-hmm," said Mario with nod.

"And you know what?" Twilight asked.

"What?" Mario replied.

"I'm so happy we get to spend the rest of our lives together," said Twilight, "And getting to our redo: I would be more than happy to date you. In fact, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Mario asked. Twilight then gave him a two second kiss on the lips.

"Will you be my special somepony?" Twilight asked sweetly as Mario smiled at her lovingly.

"I would be honored to be your special somepony," said Mario, "and I want you to always remember something, Twilight."

"Yes?" Twilight asked curiously with a smile.

"You never needed wings to be a princess," Mario said simply, "You were already mine." Twilight giggled happily. He then picked a red rose, trimmed the thorns with his magic and placed it behind Twilight's ear. Twilight eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she grabbed a red rose of her own, trimmed it, and placed it into the pocket of Mario's tuxedo. Then they shared another kiss and hug, giggling as they held each other.

"You're very precious to me, Twilight Sparkle," said Mario once they pulled away, "I love you and thank you for being my wife."

"You're welcome and thank you for being my perfect stallion, Mario Star," Twilight replied, "I love you too." The two alicorns just held each other close as they gazed at the stars that were dancing across the sky.

This Gala was _definitely_ better than the last one.

 **There you have it fillies and gentlecolts! The second Grand Galloping Gala has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed my surprise of bringing back Anemone and Sakura from the Honeymoon chapter. I hadn't planned on doing so, but somepony said they were excited about Shenran and Mario's plus ones and it gave me the idea to bring them back. Plus, unlike the original episode, Muffins got to be there. I think alot of fans would agree she deserved to be at the Gala.**

 **Plus I always wished Fluttershy had gotten a second chance with that garden of animals and befriended them. So I included that as part of an alternate ending. Plus Mario deserved that romantic moment with Twilight so a double happy _alternate_ ending! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Also, somepony once asked me about having Mario use a pony version of FLUDD from Super Mario Sunshine and I was actually able to find a battle where Mario could use it! Plus the "Jet Pack" power up is actually a parody to Splatoon 2's InkJet special, but with water instead of ink. Plus the second part of the ooze fly trap battle was based off of the Dino-piranha from Super Mario Galaxy.**

 **Next Time. we've got a friendship mission to the homeland of somepony we haven't seen since season 1. She was quite the mean meanie pants as Pinkie called her.**

 **REMINDER: Mario is going to be the overseer of each friendship mission until next season. This means when a friendship mission happens, he'll be there!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	104. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

The Lost Treasure of Griffinstone

 _Pony's Log Number 508: I can see now why making or keeping friendships with a Griffin is difficult, but that doesn't mean it's impossible..._

One day at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was just singing happily to herself as Gummy just stood on the counter with his usual blank look on his face. He was just minding his own business when he got splat in the face with what appeared to be cake batter.

"La, la-la, la-la! La, la-la, la-la, la la-la la-la!" Pinkie sang as she wore a chief's hat on her head and her body was covered in bits of cake batter, "This is gonna be so great, Gummy! We have absolutely nothing to do today except bake!"

"I've been waiting for just the right time to finally try Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen layer marjolaine recipe!" said Pinkie as she stood up and started stirring a smaller pot that was on top of the stove, "It's gonna be _amazing_!" Pinkie then stuck her face into Gummy's face before walking away. Gummy just stood in place and used his tongue to lick the cake batter off of his face.

"Let's see," said Pinkie as she stood before some bowls filled with various ingredients, "Nutty meringue, chocolate ganache, praline and nuts, cocoa-flavored buttercream..." Pinkie then sampled the buttercream. It was then a familiar chime was heard, but Pinkie thought it was the oven as she hopped over to it.

"An hour per layer," said Pinkie as she pulled out a baking sheet with a freshly made layer and set it on the counter and closed it, "that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss!"

"Okay, Gummy, I think we're ready to start prepping the second layer," Pinkie told her little alligator friend. It was then the chime was heard again and Pinkie's cutie mark started glowing. Pinkie looked at her flank as she used her tail to wipe off some cake batter that was on it.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Pinkie, "My cutie mark!" Pinkie gasped dramatically as she looked at Gummy, "You know what this means?!"Pinkie then scooted over to her the spot where Gummy's ears were supposedly located.

" _The_ _map_!" said Pinkie in a firm but hushed tone. Gummy just licked off some batter on Pinkie's face in reply. Pinkie then got down from the counter and rushed out the door, but then opened it again.

"Uh, Gummy?" Pinkie asked, "Could you take over a bit? Hopefully this'll be quick. I'll just measure the baking powder for you..." Pinkie gave a squee as she set the powder on the counter, "...and when the first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the ganache over it. And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue!" Pinkie then zipped away and came back with the tip of her mane holding the mixer and put it into Gummy's mouth. Then her cutie mark chimed again and Pinkie knew she had to get going.

"I know you can do this, Gummy!" said Pinkie, "You're the best alligator baker I've ever met!" Pinkie then gave him a kiss, which made a heart float into the air and then bounced away and shut the door. Gummy just stood in place as the weight of the mixer made him tip forward. All he could do at the moment was blink.

(Main theme)

(Cue Mario Odyssey's "World map" music in the background)

Current Flower Sprites: 8

On a section of the cutie map was a image of a rather giant leafless tree with various houses on its branches. Pinkie's and Rainbow's cutie marks were circling around it while Mario's cutie mark just hovered above the location, his cutie mark flicking like a beacon marking the start of a new adventure. Twilight stood before the projection.

"This is so exciting," said Twilight, "The map is summoning you to Griffinstone, the very heart of the griffon kingdom! I don't know if either of you have read "Bygone Griffons of Greatness"," Twilight then brought the book over to herself with her magic as Pinkie just looked at the place excitedly while Rainbow just sat on her throne looking bored and agitated, "but griffons were known to be-"

"Rude, insensitive bullies?" Rainbow remarked rather bitterly, cutting Twilight off and interrupting the alicorn's train of thought.

"You mean Gilda?" Twilight asked, immediately knowing who Rainbow was referring to.

"Yeah, I mean Gilda!" Rainbow snapped, "When she came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all my friends, _especially_ Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow pointed toward the pink pony, who was sitting on the seat of her throne on her back.

"She _was_ a bit of a party pooper," said Pinkie.

"I believe your words were something along the lines of "mean, meanie, mean pants"," said Mario, "I would know since you got me to say that."

"Aw, that just means my personality has rubbed off on you, big brother," said Pinkie.

"Indeed it has," said Mario with chuckle. He could well remember a time where he thought being with Pinkie or acting like her would drive him insane, but now...he was so used to her quirky personality that he couldn't imagine his life without his best friend and baby sister. Plus, in his own mind, her randomness was starting to make sense to him...most of the time.

"So Gilda was a little too rude," Twilight replied, "You still get to go to Griffonstone, and according to this book, it has a rich, fascinating history!" Twilight then opened the book as Pinkie and Mario looked at the page with interest.

"In ancient times, griffons were known to be greedy as dragons," Twilight narrated as she showed the ponies a picture of several griffons hoarding various treasures, "always hoarding their bits and other treasures. But all that changed when King Grover found their mysterious golden Idol of Boreas." Twilight turned the page to show a shadow of King Grover as he held the idol above his head while the other griffins marveled at it.

"Legend says that the idol of Boreas was made from the dust of a gold sunset," Twilight continued as King Grover sat before the idol as the royal griffon stood guard around it, "blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It is said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffinstone into the most majestic kingdom of all the land." Twilight turned the page again to show the kingdom filled with haughty griffons.

"Whoa..." said Mario in amazement.

"And why do you care so much about griffons anyway?" Rainbow asked as she zipped over and forced the book shut.

"It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious," Twilight answered, "So I picked up "Bygone Griffons of Greatness" and I've been hooked ever since! And now..." Twilight sighed as she leaned against the table before the image, "Now you two and my husband get to see Griffinstone with your very own eyes."

"Huh? Just me, Mario, and Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie replied curiously.

"Hey, you can totally take my place if you want," said Rainbow as she curled into her throne with her back against everypony, "I still have half a nap to finish."

"Why don't you come with us?" Pinkie offered, "I mean, you _are_ the Princess of Friendship. I mean, why should Mario get to go and not you?"

"No, no," Twilight replied as she used her magic to disable the map, "if the map wanted me to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria and tour the palace and see the actual idol that unites an entire species, which would be super amazing, I'm sure it would've said so." Twilight didn't hide the fact she was disappointed.

"I'm surprised Mario isn't trying to protest about this," Pinkie pointed out.

"Well, just right after I put the last seven Flower Sprites into the map, Twilight and I received a message from the tree of Harmony...can't explain how so don't question it...but it told us that the map now had enough power to send smaller groups of ponies on friendship missions and to find more Flower Sprites. The map said that only those chosen ponies can embark on the mission and nopony else. Why you might ask? Because only the ponies chosen by the map are the ponies capable of solving that specific friendship problem."

"And did it say the map would _tell_ us what the friendship problem is?" Rainbow asked rather rudely.

"What do you think?" Mario asked irritably, "But the Tree did say that while it could tell us directly, it feels that figuring things out ourselves helps to improve the friendship between the selected ponies as well as give them a better understanding the problem at hand."

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned.

"Hey, if you ever want to be in the Wonderbolts, Dashie," said Mario, "you gotta learn how to deal with these kinds of situations all the time. Besides, you're only hurting yourself if you decline and you're not being a good friend in helping my wife and I spread friendship across Equestria."

"Gee, way to strike my conscience!" Rainbow remarked, not wanting to admit now she felt a little guilty. Mario chuckled.

"The Tree knew what it was talking about by telling me to say that," said Mario.

"Well, whatever the problem is," said Twilight, still sounding disappointed, "You three can handle whatever the issue is just fine. I'll stay here and do important princessy things. I guess." Mario gave her a concerned look.

"Honey..." Mario asked.

"I'll be okay," said Twilight bravely as Mario gave her a kiss.

"I'll see if I can find you a souvenir and take some photos for you okay?" Mario offered as Twilight clapped excitedly, hugged him, and then left the throne room. Pinkie awed at the sight while Rainbow just rolled her eyes, once again inwardly denying that she felt jealous.

"Well, then come on, Dashie and Mario!" said Pinkie as she got into the blue Pegasus's face, "We're going to Griffonstone!" Rainbow just huffed.

"Fine..." the blue Pegasus reluctantly.

"That's the spirit!" said Pinkie as she got into Rainbow's face again and blew a party horn. Rainbow just leaned away in surprise before it was replaced with an indignant look. Mario just snickered at Rainbow's expense.

It wasn't long before the three ponies were sitting on a train on their way to Griffonstone. Mario and Rainbow were sharing a seat while Pinkie sat quietly on the seat opposite of them. Rainbow also appeared to be reading a magazine of some sort.

"Whatcha reading, Rainbow?" Pinkie asked as she noticed a pony pushing a cart loaded with treats. Rainbow sighed.

"Twilight literally wrote a _book_ on what we need to do in Griffonstone," said Rainbow.

"You mean like a guide on how to figure out what problem we're supposed to fix?" Pinkie asked curiously as she started grabbing loads of treats from the cart.

"And then some," said Rainbow, "it's like Twilight herself in book form." Mario gave Rainbow a glare. Then the blue Pegasus fixed her mane so she looked like Twilight.

""Always carry plenty of bits"," said Rainbow as she mockingly mimicked the purple alicorn, ""The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth"." Rainbow rolled her eyes and fixed her mane back to normal. She then noticed Mario giving her an irritated glare.

"You know I hate it when you mock my wife," said Mario angrily.

"Well, she's such an egghead," said Rainbow.

"Jealous she uses her brain and you don't?" Mario retorted.

"Grrrr..." Rainbow growled as the two stared each other down. Then they were interrupted when they heard the clinking of lots of bits. They both turned their heads to see the cart pony roll away with a giant sack of bits. Then they noticed Pinkie with lots of treats in her fore-hooves and gave her glares. Pinkie just swallowed nervously.

"Uh, can I borrow some bits?" Pinkie asked in an innocent tone.

"No," said Mario bluntly.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned as she face-hoofed herself. It wasn't much longer before their train pulled into a run-down station that was nearest to the Griffon kingdom. Each of them were wearing several pieces of gear on their backs as Pinkie surprised Rainbow by slapping another sack on her back.

"Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge," Twilight narrated in the background as the three ponies looked up to see the mountain peaks of the area Twilight was talking about, "be sure to pause and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains, taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone." The three ponies then headed on their way, each of them wearing a cossack hat on their heads.

"Once in Griffinstone proper," Twilight continued in the background as Rainbow stopped on a slope as she saw Pinkie and Mario both doing parkour to catch up to her, "go immediately to the palace and introduce yourself to the king." Rainbow just stared as the two ponies stood before her and grinned.

""Bygone Griffons of Greatness"," Twilight continued as the three ponies jumped over a chasm, "was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. I have no idea who's in charge now. Tell the king you've been sent by the Princess of Friendship, that the Prince of Friendship is with you, and you're there to help with some sort of problem."

"If for some reason the king can't help," Twilight said as the three ponies continued what was becoming a long journey. Pinkie then pointed a fore-leg to the distance, which got Rainbow excited until she saw Griffonstone was still a long way off, "I'd try the Griffonstone library next. It's a little known secret that if you befriend a librarian, you can usually find out anything." Mario smirked to himself.

" _And if my husband says anything about finding your special somepony in the library he's crazy_!" Twilight shouted in the background. Mario just blinked before rolling his eyes and went to catch up with Pinkie and Rainbow. Pinkie was still in high spirits as she gave Rainbow a smile. The blue pegasus smiled back, but as soon as Pinkie looked away, Rainbow rolled her eyes and her face went sour immediately. Because of their gear, she couldn't just fly to their destination and was feeling weary and miserable.

"Plus, as a bonus," Twilight pressed on excitedly in the background, "There's a statue of King Grover outside!" Twilight giggled, "Photo op! And don't forget to sample some famous griffon scones. They're supposed to be the _best_." Just as Twilight finished speaking the three ponies finally reached the gate leading to the kingdom of Griffonstone.

"Aw, Twilight should've come along!" said Pinkie, "Then she could see first-hoof that Griffonstone is..." Pinkie's excitement turned into shock when they entered the town area. Mario was just as shocked as well. The houses and buildings were very run-down and many of them looked like they were about to fall apart or collapse. Some griffons were just sitting on the roof tops or walking about keeping to themselves.

"...a total dump!" Pinkie exclaimed loudly.

"Tell the whole village why don't you?" Mario remarked annoyingly.

"Okay!" said Pinkie as she cupped her fore-hooves to her mouth, "YOUR PLA-"

"Pinkie!" Mario snapped sternly and glared at her.

"Oh, right, heh, sarcasm," said Pinkie with a nervous chuckle and gave a squee as she smiled at him. Mario just rolled his eyes at her.

As the three ponies ventured about the town area, Mario noticed one griffon trying to land on a branch that had a house on it. But as soon as the griffon landed, the branch creaked and was about to break, making the griffon hover above it to prevent losing the house. The three ponies had also removed their hats.

"Ugh," Rainbow Dash groaned, "Maybe the map should've called Rarity instead of us."

"Nah, she lament for hours about how awful this place is and then anything she did would do probably be destroyed shortly after," Mario replied. It was then a griffon wearing a fez hat walked in front of them.

"Excuse me, sir?" Pinkie asked and then got into his face when he tried to ignore her, "This _is_ Griffonstone, right?" Pinkie then got into his face to get an answer, but the griffon grabbed her by the nose, set her aside, and stomped off importantly.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," said Pinkie as Mario and Rainbow walked up to her.

"Let me try," said Mario calmly as he headed over to the same griffon, "Excuse me, sir. I'm the Prince of Friendship and...hey! _Hey_! _I'm talking to you_! _You just ignored royalty and an ambassador to your kingdom for pony's sake_!" The griffon didn't care and kept walking. Mario was most offended.

"Birdbrain," Mario muttered as he rejoined the group.

"See?" said Rainbow, "These griffons are _exactly_ like I'd thought they'd be."

"You're were right about them being rude," said Mario, "But nopony's tried bullying us...yet..."

"Maybe we should just find the palace so we can ask the king what is going on," said Pinkie.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the king lived in something _besides_ a palace," Mario added.

"We don't have a king, losers," said a familiar degrading voice. Mario groaned and Rainbow glared as they saw a familiar looking griffon glaring at them.

"Well...we were _bound_ to bump into her at some point," said Mario annoyingly.

"Hello, _Gilda_ ," said Rainbow bitterly and narrowed her eyes at the griffon.

" _Dash_ ," Gilda replied in the same tone and narrowed her eyes at the blue Pegasus.

"Pinkie!" the pink pony shouted as she stood on her hind legs. Mario just looked at Pinkie until she jabbed his side, coaxing him to intro. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Mario!" he shouted unenthusiastically as he stood on his hind legs next to Pinkie.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked sternly. Mario just blinked and face-hoofed himself as Rainbow's rather stupid question.

"Uh, I'm a griffon?" Gilda retorted, "What's your excuse, dweebs?"

"Hey!" Pinkie snapped, "These "dweebs" are here to help Griffonstone!"

"And we'd appreciate it if you put the brakes on that bad attitude of yours," Mario added firmly, "Seriously, what's your problem with us anyway? If you think acting like this makes you cool, trust me, you're only making yourself look like a dodo bird." Gilda growled at Mario's remark before she remembered what Pinkie had said.

"Help it _what_?" Gilda demanded.

"Well...we're not really sure!" Pinkie replied, "But it involves a map and our cutie marks and a problem, and-"

"Bored now!" Gilda remarked as she tried to walk off.

"Well if you don't have a king," Pinkie continued, "Could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is?" Gilda laughed.

"Ha-ha! Don't tell me you really _believe_ in that thing," Gilda retorted.

"You better believe in it!" said an elderly griffon, wearing a fez hat and had what appeared to be a scarred right eye, close by who coughed and wheezed before they fell from their second floor to the ground floor. He then tumbled out of his front door.

"It was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons!" the elderly griffon continued to rant.

"Oh, _great_ ," said Gilda with a heavy eye roll, "Now you got Grampa Gruff started!"

"I'll tell you the whole tragic tale..." Grampa Gruff said with a laugh, glared at them with his scarred eye, and then extended his claw, "for a couple of bits." Rainbow and Mario immediately glared at Pinkie, who just smiled sheepishly before Rainbow sighed and handed the elderly griffon two bits. Grandpa Gruff smiled at the bits excitedly before biting onto one of the coins and tucking them under his fez hat.

"The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been unified before or since!" Grampa Gruff explained as Gilda mock mouthed and mimicked his gestures in the background, "And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas." Grampa Gruff then caught sense of Gilda mocking him and turned around, but Gilda has stopped her mocking and just looked away innocently. Rainbow and Mario were unamused as Pinkie bit her lip to avoid breaking out in laughter.

"The idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it!" Grampa Gruff continued, "From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species." It was then Grampa Gruff began narrating his tale as a drawing of the Idol was seen with several guards standing in front of it along with King Grover.

"It held us together - gave us an identity - right up until the reign of King Guto," Grampa Gruff narrated until there was a clash of thunder in the drawing and a one eyed goat monster smashed through a window.

"That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure!" Grampa Gruff continued as the goat easily defeated the king and his griffon guards, "King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol!" Another drawing showed Arimaspi running off with the idol until King Guto and his guards managed to overtake him across a narrow bridge over a deep abyss. Lightning then struck the bridge. destroying the bridge and sending Arimaspi into the abyss, along with the idol.

"They say when our treasure fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it," Grampa Gruff concluded as another drawing showed King Guto and his guards looking glum, followed by a return to the present to show the actual throne room was run down and in disrepair, "King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we've all live miserably ever after. The end!"

"That was the saddest story ever!" said Pinkie as she started to cry. Mario, who had been using his magic to record the story, used a fore-leg to hold the pink pony close for comfort.

"Aw, well... _Tough tailfeathers_!" Grampa Gruff snapped as he got into Pinkie's face, " _No refunds_!"

"A simple gesture of comfort was all she was seeking," Mario muttered annoyingly.

" _That'll cost ya extra_!" Grampa Gruff yelled before flying off.

"No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto," said Pinkie, "Who would want to record a history that sad?"

"It's not sad!" Gilda snapped as Grampa Gruff fell down as he tried to make his way out of a broken window, "Do we look sad to you?"

"Back off will ya!" Mario retorted, "Pinkie's just stating her opinion. Why are you getting so defensive? You said you didn't care less about what we think!"

"I don't!" Gilda said angrily.

"Then what's with the attitude?" Mario asked angrily, "If you don't care we're here, then just let us do our job and leave us alone! You're the one choosing to stick around us after all!" Rainbow couldn't help but smirk at seeing Mario stand up to her...ex-friend. Gilda growled with fury.

"Rooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Gilda screamed as she gave a loin's roar at him. Mario glared for a moment.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Mario screamed, mimicking Gilda's loin roar so loudly that Pinkie and Rainbow cringed and covered their ears. Gilda was literally blown away and sent crashing into a wall, leaving her dazed.

"Uh...I appreciate you standing up to Gilda and all, but _warn us when you do that_!" Rainbow snapped as she rubbed her aching ears.

"Sorry," said Mario plainly as he picked up his paper with his magic and rolled it up, "At least this story will make a good souvenir for Twilight." He tucked the newly made scroll into his magic saddle bag. Rainbow then pondered as she looked at the pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Pinkie, Mario, I think I know why the map sent us here," said Rainbow, "We need to find the Idol of Boreas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone!" Gilda, who had recovered, laughed.

"Ha-ha. Here we go - typical pony hero complex," said Gilda.

"Finally something we agree on," Mario remarked with an eye roll.

"None of us care about that dumb old idol!" Gilda continued, "Don't you get it? We don't care about anything, and _that's_ the way we like it!"

"Then why is everybody miserable?" Mario asked with a smirk, "and you're still acting like you care when you say you don't."

" _Can it_!" Gilda screamed angrily.

"I think Rainbow Dash is right!" said Pinkie as she appeared behind the griffon, "The map sent us here to fix a problem!"

"The only problem Griffonstone has _is you_!" Gilda shouted as she bucked Pinkie off her back. Mario caught the pink pony with his fore-legs and Gilda flew off. Pinkie and Mario just watched Gilda fly off and pondered as they exchanged looks with each other.

"Well, I don't care what she says," Rainbow said as she hovered into the air, "We're gonna find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville! Come on!" Rainbow went to zoom away.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted.

"I don't think retrieving the Idol of Boreas is the reason we're supposed to be here," said Mario.

"I agree," said Pinkie.

"Then what do _you_ suggest is the friendship problem?" Rainbow asked impatiently.

"Well, Gilda..." Mario tried to explain.

"What does she..." Rainbow then blinked when something to came to mind, " _You can't be serious_! You can't seriously think that Gilda and I not being friends is the problem!"

"Maybe not the main problem..." Mario replied.

"But part of it!" Pinkie added.

" _Forget it_!" Rainbow snapped, "I say the problem is finding the idol!"

"What about Twilight's advice?" Pinkie pointed out.

"What, taking a bunch of pictures?" Rainbow said sarcastically.

"She mentioned finding answers at the library," said Pinkie.

"If you really want to find the Idol of Boreas," said Mario, "We should do a little re-" Mario was then cut off as Twilight's pamphlet smacked Pinkie in the face and landed on the ground.

"Knock yourself out," said Rainbow, "But when you both get bored with Twilight's tour book, I'll be at the Abysmal Abyss finding the Idol of Boreas." Rainbow went to take off again, but was pulled back when she found Mario's using his magic holding her tail.

"Will you stop doing that?" Rainbow snapped.

"Uh...no!" Mario said indignantly, "You don't even know anything about the Abysmal Abyss! Maybe doing a little research before you go diving down there would be a _smart_ idea!"

"Only for you eggheads," said Rainbow as she took off before Mario could grab her tail again. Mario growled as he watched the blue Pegasus disappear.

" _If you get stuck down there I'm NOT saving you_!" Mario yelled before turning around to see Pinkie just giving him a blunt look.

"What?" Mario said bitterly.

"You know how Rainbow is by now," Pinkie pointed out bluntly, "And you wouldn't leave her out there if she was in danger." Mario snorted.

"Point made," said Mario but added in a Cuban accent, "but _seriously_ , one stubborn mule in my life is _enough_! Eye-ye-ye!" Mario crossed his fore-hooves in annoyance as Pinkie just giggled at the alicorn's pouting, but then pondered to himself.

"Whatcha thinkin', Pinks?" Mario asked.

"I think you might be on the right track," said Pinkie, "The fact the map would call Rainbow to Griffonstone and we immediately bump into Gilda has got to be more than a coincidence."

"Think maybe the map wants us to try repairing their friendship?" said Mario, "Gilda sure went out of her way to emphasize that she was irritated at seeing us."

"And yet she kept saying that she didn't care," said Pinkie, "when the way she was acting said otherwise...you know what I think?"

"What?" said Mario, curious since they seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Let's go check out that library and see if we can find the friendship problem there," said Pinkie, "Come on." Mario just watched Pinkie bounce away before rolling his eyes.

"I don't think we need to visit the library now that..." Mario then realized something, "actually, when it comes to Pinkie...experience has always taught me to trust her intuition, especially when it doesn't make sense to me. Wait up, Pinks!" Mario then zoomed after her.

Elsewhere, Rainbow had just arrived at the Griffonstone supply shop. She burst into the side doors where the storekeeper just looked bored and indignant.

"I'm here to find your missing idol and save Griffonstone!" Rainbow announced in her egotistical manner. Her only response was a long silence and one of the double doors falling off his hinges behind her.

"Uh, I'll need some rope, a grappling hook, and a guide to take me down to the Abysmal Abyss," Rainbow said to the shop keeper griffon.

"And I'll need some bits," said Storekeeper. Rainbow gave the griffon a blunt look.

 _No duh Caption Obvious_ Rainbow said to herself.

A little later, several griffons were just minding their own business as Gilda was pulling a wagon along the street. Pinkie wasted no time bouncing up to her while Mario just hovered behind the pink pony.

"Hey, Gilda!" said Pinkie in her cheerful manner, "Word on the street is that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers!"

"Word on _what_ street?" Gilda asked annoyingly.

"Figure of..." Mario was cut off when Pinkie raised a fore-hoof to his lips.

"Mario, I'll handle this," said Pinkie calmly before turning to the griffon, "Okay, maybe not _this_ street, but on other streets, your library is the talk of the town."

"The library's right there," said Gilda as she pointed to a half fallen down building with book shelves and several books laying about on the ground, "so why don't you and your boyfriend go inside and leave me alone?!" Gilda didn't resist yelling at Pinkie before she stomped away with the cart rattling behind her. Mario just kept quiet but gave the griffon a glare.

"For the record, Mario's my big brother," said Pinkie, but was unheard. The two ponies then headed toward the ruins of what was supposed to be the library and looked around. They both took notice that many of the books were worn and some had pages missing from them. Pinkie gasped.

"Maybe it's good that Twilight didn't come..." said Pinkie.

"You can say that again," said Mario, "My wife would have a fit if she saw a library in this bad of a condition." Pinkie then looked up to see some griffon had tossed a book the statue of King Grover.

"It's sad what happened to your town, King, but Rainbow Dash can't be right," said Pinkie to the statue as she climbed up to the face and removed the book, "This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold." Pinkie then moved to the statue's shoulders and pretended to make him talk by moving the stone beak.

" _You are right, Pinkie!_ " The statue told her, " _And you've got amazing hair_!"

"Aw, King Grover, you old charmer!" said Pinkie, clearly flattered by the complement. Mario just looked a little stunned before a sly smile came on his face.

"Um, should I leave you and the statue alone, Pinkie?" he offered with a smirk on his face. Pinkie giggled to herself.

"Oh, Mario, stop it," Pinkie chuckled, "Come on!" Pinkie then jumped off the statue and Mario followed her. Neither of them noticed that as they ran off, the bottom of the statue's beak broke right off. Gilda was busy setting up her wagon when Pinkie and Mario arrived in front of it. They also noticed two griffons bump into each other, give each other glares, and stomped off without another word. This made Pinkie feel sad...for a moment.

"I know what Griffonstone needs!" Pinkie gasped.

"Fewer ponies?" Gilda proposed as she put some sort of clump of batter and twigs into the shelves.

"No, less attitude," Mario said with a smirk as Gilda just gave him the stink eye.

"A song!" Pinkie announced as she jumped into the air and got beside Gilda, "I've got a super song about smiling that sure to make even the most grumpy griffon grin!" Pinkie inhaled deeply to get ready to do one of her happy fast songs.

"Can't sing here!" said Gilda as she covered Pinkie's mouth and pointed at a "no singing" sign.

"I'm guessing some griffon was caterwauling late at night so loudly that made you guys decided that law?" Mario wondered aloud.

"You got it," said Gilda, "Except it was in the daytime."

"I see," said Mario plainly.

"But how do you break into uplifting musical numbers with no singing?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, that's Griffonstone's biggest problem," Gilda said with full sarcasm, "-lack of uplifting musical numbers."

"Don't Griffons at least enjoy their own kind of music?" Mario asked and then saw Gilda open her mouth.

"Just answer yes or no," Mario asked irritably.

"No!" Gilda snapped.

"Thank you," Mario replied with an eye roll.

"Well if I can't sing, how about a party?" Pinkie offered, "If there's one thing these griffons need, it's a good cheer! Where's the party store?" Gilda just glared at Pinkie and said nothing. Pinkie didn't need long to know what the answer to her question was.

"No party store?" said Pinkie, "Uh, how about cake? Nothing cheers folks up the folks like cake! Where's the bakery?"

"Ugh," Gilda groaned loudly after glaring at Pinkie again.

"Hey, you got those scones from somewhere didn't you?" Mario pointed out.

"I made them," Gilda said bluntly as Mario blinked.

"Didn't take you for a baker," Mario remarked.

"No _singing,_ no _party store_ , no bakery?!" Pinkie exclaimed before Gilda could reply to Mario's sarcasm. Then the pink pony grabbed Gilda and shook her, " _What is this place_?!"

"Pinkie, calm down," said Mario as he tried to pull her back from behind, "We'll think of..."

"You're welcome to leave AT ANY TIME!" Gilda yelled loudly, sending both Mario and Pinkie flying away and smashed into the side of a house wall, which left an indent from their impact. Pinkie was the first to unpeel herself from the wall and tumbled to the ground. Mario then floated out of the indention as flat as a pancake since he made the indention in the wall and Pinkie smashed into him.

(Lose a life fanfare)

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as she floated next to Pinkie. Gilda snickered as Pinkie, instead of using a green and white mushroom, picked up the flattened Mario and waved him about to make him inflate back to normal. Mario just landed on his stomach once he was back into shape.

"Thanks..." Mario groaned.

"Well, that just takes the cake," said Pinkie as she paced about and Mario just watched, "Wait, no! It can't take the cake 'cause there is no cake! Or muffins! Or griffon scones!"

"Oh, we got griffon scones," said Gilda as she stood by her wagon, "That's my specialty."

"I'll buy one!" said Pinkie as she zipped up to the griffon. Gilda then held out the scone and Pinkie tried to take a bite out of it, but ended up chomping air as Gilda pulled it away.

"Bits first!" Gilda said rudely. Mario just rolled his eyes and went to get a bit for Pinkie, but then he saw Pinkie tug the front of her mane to make a bit appear and gave it to Gilda.

"I thought you said you were out of bits," Mario asked skeptically. Pinkie just gave a sheepish squee in reply when Gilda shoved the entire scone into Pinkie's mouth. Mario winced when he heard Pinkie literally crunching on the scone and making faces doing so.

"Well?" Gilda asked impatiently. Pinkie just kept crunching uncomfortably.

"What, you like it?" Gilda said again, "That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe." It was then as Pinkie was crunching that a tooth popped out of her mouth and she yelped.

"Ow! I think a broke a tooth!" Pinkie groaned. Gilda just started before becoming indignant.

"Well, whatever," said Gilda and she turned and started walking away toward her wagon, "No refunds. I don't even care anyway. I just want to sell enough of these so I can leave this lousy town." Pinkie then spat out the rest of the scone.

"I can help you with that!" said Pinkie as she gave the griffon a smile with jagged and broken teeth. Mario winced at the sight.

 _Thank Celestia I didn't try eating one of those things **and** for learning how to make that tooth restoration potion from Zecora_, Mario thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was standing at the edge of the Abysmal Abyss with the Storekeeper as her "hired" guide. Rainbow had a pith helmet with a light on it on her head.

"Uh, you think you could tighten the strap on my helmet?" Rainbow asked.

"Can you give me more bits?" Storekeeper replied. Rainbow just huffed in annoyance.

"Never mind, I got it," said Rainbow as she fixed the strap herself, "So how deep is this abyss?"

"How deep are your pockets?" the Storekeeper replied.

"Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits?" Rainbow snapped annoyingly.

"Gimme some bits and I'll answer," the Storekeeper answered.

"No wonder Gilda's such a delight," Rainbow remarked.

 _Regretting you ignored Mario and Pinkie's advice?_ a voice asked inside Rainbow's head, _You might have had all the information you needed if you had gone to that library_.

" _Oh_ _be_ _quiet_ _up_ _there_!" Rainbow bellowed angrily to herself.

Back in town, Mario had given Pinkie that potion that restore her damaged teeth. Then Pinkie and Mario guided Gilda over to an outdoor, and supposedly public, brick oven. Pinkie and Mario both sampled a new batch of griffon scones, which they had baked themselves.

"These scones are actually quite tasty," said Mario as he chewed his sample, "But...something feels off..."

"I agree," Pinkie said as she chewed her own sample, "Grampa Gruff's recipe is good, but it's missing one important ingredient."

"Don't tell me," said Gilda sarcastically, ""Friendship"?" Mario just gave her a indignant look.

"Uh, no," Pinkie replied, also giving Gilda a funny look, "Baking powder. Lucky for you, I never leave home without it!" Pinkie then pulled out a container of the powder from her mane. She then added the powder to a new set of scones and put them into the oven using a pair of oven mitts that she had also pulled out from the blue.

"Now just pop those into the oven," Pinkie told Gilda, "and you'll have griffon scones worth their weight in gold!" Pinkie couldn't help but gesture when she spoke, making one of her oven mitts to go flying into the griffon's face.

"You shouldn't have any problem attracting customers with these scones," Mario added, "any creature will pay plenty of bits for something as good as this."

"Assuming their throats don't burn up from the spices," Gilda remarked, well remembering the last time she tasted one of Pinkie's treats.

"Eh...Pinkie has a personal taste for making anything extra spicy," said Mario, "but that's only certain treats. These scones aren't one of them."

"I'll take your word for it I guess," Gilda said rather annoyingly. As the scones began to bake, the delicious smell rose into the air. Another female griffon was flying overhead when she caught whiff of the scones, but then crashed into another griffon flying above, making her fall in front of them with a thud.

"Oooooo," Mario winced, "Yeah...I can't tell you how many times I've seen _that_ happen when the Pegasi ponies smell Pinkie's treats back home."

"Greta!" Gilda called out and tried helping the other female griffon up, but Greta rudely shoved her off and stomped away.

"Hmm..." Mario hummed as he pondered over what had happened.

"Aha! I saw that, Gilda!" said Pinkie in a teasing tone as she stood on her hind legs and her fore-hooves crossed, "You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon, but inside you're gracious and great!"

"I...wouldn't go _that_ far," Mario remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Gilda asked, pretending they hadn't seen her do that.

"You just helped your friend up when she got knocked down," said Pinkie.

"What, _her_?" Gilda retorted as the Greta just walked about, fuming to herself, "Greta's just some griffon I know. We don't have friends here!" Gilda then sighed.

"I did have a friend once," said Gilda, "but you saw how that turned out."

"You do know," Mario said gently, "that Rainbow never was trying to end your friendship. She just wanted you to stop being mean to her friends. Like she said, those pranks weren't meant for you and..." Pinkie then blinked definitively.

"Oh, my gosh," Pinkie exclaimed, "Mario, we gotta go find Rainbow Dash!"

"Hold on Pinks I'm...WAH!" Before Mario could reply, Pinkie had grabbed him and they were on their way toward the Abysmal Abyss. Gilda just watched the two ponies disappear.

"See ya," was all she could say.

Back at the abyss, Rainbow walked over to the edge as she heard the howling of a very strong wind below her.

"You sure we can't just fly down?" Rainbow asked as she tried to fly down, but the howling winds pushes her upward and made her fall into her back, "Whoa! Never mind, totally got my answer there." It wasn't much longer before the Storekeeper was holding the rope as Rainbow began to repel down the mountain.

"Just gotta find that golden idol and get out of this place," said Rainbow. Then there was trouble, the rope Rainbow was using to descend was very old. It only took a simple rubbing of the rope against a sharp rock before it snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rainbow screamed, "Whoooa!" Rainbow tried to control her fall by opening her wings, but the strong wind sent her slamming hard onto a platform below.

"Ow, ooh! My hoof!" said Rainbow as the land had injured one of her hind hooves and looked up to the Storekeeper, "Help! Throw me another rope!"

"Got any bits?" the Storekeeper asked. Rainbow sadly shook her head. The Storekeeper just shrugged and flew off, leaving Rainbow to fend for herself.

"Wait!" Rainbow shouted, " _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!_ " Sadly nopony heard. Rainbow grunted angrily.

" _Can't I just be right instead of Mario for pony's sake_!" Rainbow screamed before sighing in defeat. Once again, she had charged headfirst into trouble and was now alone.

"Help me, Mario," she whimpered as a small tear left her eye, "Please don't leave me here..." Rainbow soon recomposed herself and used a spare cloth she had to bandage her injured hoof. She then nervously tried to hover out of the Abyss, but the winds sent her spiraling out of control and she smacked the wall back first and slid back down to her platform. Rainbow then screamed in frustration.

"There you are!" said a familiar voice from up above Rainbow, "Forget about finding the idol! Mario and I figured out how to solve Griffonstone's _real_ problem - scones!"

"Uh, I don't think that's the main problem but the scone are definitely leading us in the right direction," Mario corrected, "So how's your gung-ho adventure, Dashie?" Rainbow just glared up at Mario and said nothing.

"That bad huh?" said Mario simply, "Well, I warned you about charging down there. We'll get you out later. See ya!" Mario and Pinkie turned to leave.

"Pinkie Pie, Mario Star, you both get back here!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yeah?" Pinkie asked.

"You called?" Mario asked in a casual tone.

"Can one of you throw down a rope or something?" Rainbow shouted again.

"Lemme look!" Pinkie replied.

"Just hold on!" Mario added before they both stepped away from the cliff, Mario began searching through his saddle bag, "Let me see...hmm...no...no...no...ah! Here we go!"

"One rope coming up!" Pinkie called out. Rainbow held her fore-hooves in the air as the rope came down to her. Correction, the entire piece of rope came down to Rainbow. Pinkie hadn't bothered to hold the other end. Rainbow just grumbled and glared at the pink pony. Mario was glaring as well, tapping a fore-hoof irritably at her. Even he knew Pinkie was supposed to hold the other end of the rope.

"Heh...oops..." Pinkie said sheepishly at her mistake before looking down at Rainbow again, "We need help. Don't go anywhere! Come on, Mario!" The two ponies then headed back into town as Rainbow sighed to herself.

"Where does she think I'm gonna go?" Rainbow remarked annoyingly when suddenly part of her platform started to crumble. Rainbow squeaked in panic as she pressed herself against the wall.

"I hope I don't go anywhere!" Rainbow said nervously.

Back in town, Gilda had taken the finished scones out of the oven. She then took a bite of one and her eyes widened at how good it was. Before she could enjoy her scone, Pinkie and Mario both arrived.

"Rainbow Dash is stuck on a ledge in the Abysmal Abyss," Pinkie told Gilda, "and we _need_ your help saving her!"

"Not my problem," said Gilda.

"Of course it's your problem!" Pinkie protested, "She's your friend!"

"Used to be," Gilda corrected.

"Because _you_ decided to end it," Mario added. Gilda snorted.

"Can't you remember when she _was_?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah," said Gilda quietly as she turned away from the group, "Of course."

 _Flashback_

 _Many years ago in Cloudsdale, several little Pegasi colts and fillies were flying about the grounds of what was the Junior Speedster Flight Camp. A young Gilda had just arrived with her green duffle bag and was about to try flying when young Rainbow zoomed in front of her. Young Gilda was startled and lost her confidence to try flying. As young Rainbow flew about, three familiar bullies appeared to cause trouble._

 _"Doesn't that griffon know she's supposed to **fly** at the Junior Speedsters **Flight** Camp?" Young Hoops taunted. Young Gilda just looked sadly away when young Rainbow hovered over to her._

 _"Maybe she just doesn't want to make you look bad!" Young Rainbow shot back before turning to the young griffon, "Hey there, I'm Rainbow Dash! And you are...?"_

 _"Uh...G-G-G-G-Gilda," said the griffon timidly._

 _"You sure about that?" said young Rainbow, but was only teasing, "Stick with me, Gilda, and those guys won't give you anymore gruff." Ironically, the three bullies were hovering right behind young Rainbow when she said that. She then offered young Gilda a fore-hoof, which the griffon took as they flew into the sky. Soon they started picking up speed and Gilda also found her confidence._

 _"Whoa! You're awesome!" said Rainbow._

 _"You too, Rainbow Dash!" said young Gilda, laughing since she was enjoying herself._

 _"Well, Gilda, let's show these guys how it's done," said young Rainbow as she and young flew side by side. The three bullies were shocked as how well young Rainbow and young Gilda were flying. Before they knew it, they were ten-pined out of the way as the two new friends flew into them._

 _"Junior Speedsters are our lives," Young Gilda sang._

 _"Skybound soars and daring dives," Young Rainbow sang._

 _"Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best!" the two friends sand together._

 _End Flashback_

Back in the present, Gilda found her eyes watering as she quickly wiped them away.

"I think I understand now," said Mario gently.

"About what?" Gilda remarked bitterly.

"Why you are so mean to us, why you've gone out of your way to give us nothing but attitude since we got here," said Mario, "you're not angry with us. You're angry at yourself!"

"You don't know anything, Mario!" Gilda snapped, " _So bud out_!"

"You don't think I wouldn't understand that you were only mean to us ponies because you thought we were trying to take away your friend?" Mario replied firmly. Gilda was left speechless.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Gilda.

"Really?" said Mario, "You wanted Rainbow to yourself because you were afraid..."

"Stop it!" Gilda snapped.

"...afraid that we were going to take Rainbow away," Mario continued, "so you did everything you could to keep us away from her, especially Pinkie..."

" _Stop it_!" Gilda protested loudly, but her voice cracked.

"Then when you realized you couldn't scare us off, you made Rainbow choose," Mario said sternly, "A choice she told me she never wanted to make. And when she didn't "choose" to leave the party with you, you told her off instead of just being honest with her! All she wanted was for you to become friends with her friends, but you did everything you could to prevent that. In the end, _you_ turned your back on Rainbow and flew off!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Gilda screamed loudly as she panted heavily and then touched her cheek. She was stunned to feel moisture and found that she had started crying. She sniffled to try and stop her tears, but it was no good as she growled loudly.

" _Now look what you did_!" Gilda yelled as her tears streamed down her cheeks, " _Why couldn't you just...just..._ "

"Because you don't look like the type of griffon who gives up on anything," said Mario.

"I've NEVER given up on _anything_!" Gilda croaked.

"Yes you have," said Mario, "You gave up your friendship with Rainbow. If her friendship didn't matter to you at all, you wouldn't be screaming and crying right now!"

"I'm not crying! I got something in my eyes!" Gilda protested.

"Gilda, here some tough love for ya," Mario said firmly, "You look weak denying all of this! So stop lying to yourself and just admit it! You're hurt that Rainbow isn't your friend anymore and you have nopony to blame but yourself!" Gilda roared in rage before she covered her face with her claws. She could feel her composure slipping by the second as she turned around to hide her crying, but even Pinkie could hear the faint sobs coming from Gilda's mouth.

"Just...just leave me alone," Gilda whimpered with her back against the two ponies.

"Gilda," said Mario slowly, "Do you want your friend back?" Gilda sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" Gilda asked.

"I know it does," said Mario, "you can deny it all you want but nothing is more valuable than a lost friend." Gilda just said nothing and sniffled again.

"Gilda, let me give you some advice," said Mario.

"Like I have a choice," Gilda remarked.

"Yeah, well, this is what it means to care about someone," said Mario, "despite your bad attitude, I _care_ enough not to leave you alone crying and feeling miserable."

"Whatever," said Gilda.

"Unless," said Mario simply. Gilda finally turned around, looking rather puzzled.

"Huh?" Gilda replied.

"Unless," said Mario, " _Unless_ you make the effort to do something, nothing is ever going to change. Why sit around here when you can make amends with Rainbow and get your friend back? Is your pride really worth losing that forever?" Gilda was quiet for a moment before she snorted.

"Fine, I'll help her," said Gilda, "But that doesn't make me her friend." Gilda then stomped off as Mario and Pinkie smirked.

"Duly noted," said Pinkie before facing...those reading this story, "Except it _does_!"

"Break the fourth wall later!" said Mario as he grabbed Pinkie's fore-leg and pulled her away, "It's time to rescue Dashie!"

Back in the Abysmal Abyss, Rainbow was doing her best not to fall as her platform continued to slowly crumble apart until Rainbow was against the wall. The wind howled again as Rainbow grew more worried.

"Hang on, loser!" said a voice Rainbow easily recognized, "I'm coming!" Rainbow was surprised to see Gilda wearing a pith helmet as she started climbing down toward the blue Pegasus.

"What took you so long, doofus?!" Rainbow called, joking to try and lighten the mood. Then an updraft nearly blew Gilda away but she clawed the side of the cliff to secure herself. Suddenly, the last of Rainbow's small platform crumbled away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed as she started falling deeper into the abyss.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm coming for you!" said Pinkie as she grabbed the rope Gilda was secured to a rock and dived into the abyss.

"Pinkie, you dum-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mario cried out as he grabbed Pinkie around her stomach to keep her from jumping, but he grabbed her too late and fell with her. By the time Gilda could figure out what Pinkie had gone, the rope pulled her off the cliff wall and they all went falling deeper into the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rainbow screamed again as Pinkie power dived at the blue Pegasus, her lips flapping and tears watering as they fell. Mario's face was in the same condition as he held the pink pony.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie shouted as she grabbed Rainbow.

"Yeah but thanks to your bright, impulsive idea _nopony's got us_!" Mario shouted as he held onto Pinkie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pinkie, Rainbow, Mario, and Gilda screamed. Then Gilda landed on the edge of another platform as Pinkie held onto Rainbow.

"WAHHH!" Mario cried out as the recoil made him fall off Pinkie's back and he was forced to hold onto Pinkie's right fore-leg as he dangled over the abyss next to Rainbow.

"Hang on Mario!" Pinkie called out as Mario wrapped his fore-legs around her left to hold on as best as he could.

"Hold on, you three!" Gilda grunted as she tried to hold into the platform, "Huh?" Gilda then gasped when she noticed a giant skull. She recognized it from Grampa Gruff's story and turned to see something metallic glint on the a platform across from her.

"The Idol of Boreas!" Gilda exclaimed and grunted as she tried to reach it. She was nearly in reach when she heard Rainbow and Mario cry out.

"I'm slipping!" Rainbow said worriedly.

"I've got ya Dashie!" Mario called out as he grabbed her fore-leg so she was could hold onto Pinkie more securely, which wasn't easy since ponies didn't have claws. Gilda was still straining and trying to grab the idol, but then she lost her grip and the idol was now dangling over the edge of the platform opposite of her. She tried harder to grab the idol.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pinkie, Rainbow, and Mario screamed despite the fact the two dangling ponies had secured their grip so Pinkie wouldn't drop them. Gilda then realized she had a choice. She could try for the idol and risk dropping the three ponies into the abyss. Or she could save them and lose the idol forever. The three ponies held each other for dear life and then Gilda used all her strength to pull them up to the platform. The three ponies and Gilda then saw the idol fall off the platform and deeper into the abyss.

"The idol!" Rainbow cried out.

"You're more important to me than some dumb chunk of gold," said Gilda as they shared a group hug...for about a second when their platform started crumbling.

"Hugging later, climbing _now_!" Pinkie shouted as she tied a rope around Rainbow's stomach. Mario then adjusted the rope so he was tied as well. And now that he was on a platform stable enough to do so. He pulled out a four set of suction cup shoes so he and Gilda could climb out as they pulled the two ponies up. They started climbing just in time as the platform they had been standing on broke away. Once they were out of the abyss, the group headed into town.

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you three," said Gilda.

"Thanks, Gilda," said Rainbow.

"Apology accepted," said Pinkie.

"All is forgiven," said Mario.

"And I'm just sorry we didn't get your idol back," said Rainbow, "Now we'll never be able to solve Griffonstone's problem. I should've listened to Mario and not rushed into the abyss..."

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" said Pinkie, "The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol or Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better!"

"Nothing's better than gold to a griffon," said Gilda.

"Not entirely true," said Mario.

"Mario's right," said Pinkie as she gave Gilda a hug, "that's because you don't have friendship! If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other." Pinkie stood on her hind legs to emphasize her point.

"Whoa, Pinkie," said Rainbow, "that was...really sappy."

"Eh, what can I say?" said Pinkie, "That's how Mario and I roll."

"That's true," said Mario with a chuckle, "it might be sappy, but a little love and friendship can make a big difference in a pony, or griffon's, life. Even Gilda can admit that knowing somepony cared about her feelings helped her realize that her friendship with you was important to her."

"I hate to admit it, but it's true," said Gilda, "Mario's pretty persistent. Ugh, I still can't believe he made me cry." Gilda then flinched. She hadn't meant to say that!

" _You_ made Gilda cry?!" Rainbow exclaimed to Mario, "Geez, did you actually beat her up or something?"

"Not one bit," said Mario, "The truth was obvious. Gilda regretted losing you as her friend. Just like with you, I had to use a little tough love to get her to come to terms with her anger and open up. It also convinced her to help us save your sorry flank, ya dweeb."

"Oh very funny!" said Rainbow indignantly as Gilda chuckled. It was then Greta walked by in the foreground.

"Go on, Gilda!" said Pinkie, "Go make a friend!"

"Just remember to use the scones to start the conversation if you're not sure what to say," said Mario. Gilda just looked nervous before she took a timid step forward. Rainbow then handed her the sheet of scones and pushed her forward. The three ponies watched the two griffons interact with each other. They noticed Gilda start the conversation, Greta shook her head, and then Gilda offered the scone, which Greta accepted.

"I don't know, Pinkie and Mario," said Rainbow, "You really think these griffons are up for this? We aren't exactly in Ponyville, you know."

"Well, spreading friendship might be a bit awkward at first," said Mario, "but in time, they'll embrace it just like we ponies do. More or less..." Pinkie nodded with a smug smile on her face.

"Okay, so she was really weirded out until I gave her the scone," said Gilda, "Then she tried it and said it tasted good! That's the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me!"

"That's good," said Mario, "sometimes the road to making friends is doing small acts of kindness." Pinkie smiled in agreement. It was the three ponies heard a familiar chime and then turned to see that their cutie marks were glowing. Then...

Three Flower Sprites appeared and hovered above each other their heads. The three ponies smiled before they jumped up and grab them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

Each pony grabbed their Flower Sprite, twirled once on their hind legs, (Rainbow hovered in the air to do her twirl since her hind leg was still bandaged.), and they held their Flower Sprite above their head.

"AWW YEAH!" the three ponies cheered as the Flower Sprites then gathered into Mario.

"Whoa, Pinkie and Mario," said Rainbow, "I guess that really was the problem we needed to solve." It was then Pinkie appeared in a film reel style advertisement.

"Baking powder makes baked goods and friendship fluffy and delicious!" said Pinkie with a squee.

"Please use baking powder responsibly. Baking powder doesn't literally make your friends fluffy and delicious, even if you put baking powder on them," Mario said in under two seconds for the disclaimer in the background of the advertisement.

"Well, we'd better be heading home," said Rainbow.

"What?" Gilda exclaimed, "Y-Y-You want me to spread friendship here by myself?! How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't even made one single friend yet!"

"No, you haven't," said Rainbow before giving her a smile, "You've made _three_." Pinkie and Mario smiled.

"Hugging! Hugging now!" said Pinkie as she started to cry as they shared a group hug. A few seconds later, all but Pinkie had pulled away, which Gilda had to push the pink pony off.

"But you'll come back and visit, right?" Gilda asked, slightly worried.

"Just try and stop us!" said Rainbow, "and if you ever need to talk to somepony, send a letter to Mario here! He's a _really_ good listener and he's won't make you feel bad if you need to say something personal or emotional."

"I've noticed," said Gilda, "I'll keep it mind." The three ponies headed off on their way back to the train station while Gilda headed off in the opposite direction. Pinkie then looked back at the old state of King Grover and saw one of the eyes sparkle.

"See ya later, you old charmer," Pinkie replied.

"Uh, Pinkie?" said Rainbow, "Who are you talking to?"

"Her new boy-mmph?!" Pinkie cut Mario off by shoving a scone into his mouth.

"Nopony!" Pinkie told the blue Pegasus as the three ponies passed through the main gate, "let's go home, and see how Gummy did with Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe!"

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Gummy hadn't moved an inch or made any progress on the cake. All he did was blink his eyes.

Like nopony saw that coming!

 **And that concludes another chapter and the first of many smaller friendship missions. Plus always felt that if they had spent more time having Gilda come to terms with her bad attitude, her change of heart wouldn't have felt so rushed.**

 **Now the Flower Sprite count is 11. But from here on out, I'm going to be assuming after a certain point that there were other cutie map missions besides the ones in the episodes, so the number of Flower Sprites might be higher the next time I do another Friendship mission chapter.**

 **Next time: The first of many famous episodes of season 5! The shows famous 100th episode special! All I can say is that I've got a few surprises in store for you!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	105. Slice of Life

Slice of Life

 _Pony's Log Number 509: There's a star in every show, including a support team. Ever wonder how things would be if we gave the support team their chance to be the stars of the show?_

One day, Matilda was busy working on a new scrapbook featuring pictures of herself with Cranky. One picture was of their trip to Manehatten and another spending Hearth's Warming together. Mathilda always smiled in the pictures while Cranky had a...cranky face. The exception was a picture during Twilight and Mario's coronation, where Cranky had a smile. She then added some glue to another page and pasted what appeared to be an invitation of some sort. Cranky then arrived carrying a bag loaded with groceries.

"I'll never understand the ponies in this town!" Cranky complained, "Everywhere I went, they were all gussied up and lookin' at me funny! Kept asking if I was "nervous"!"

"Did they forget the wedding is _tomorrow_?" Matilda replied as she admired the invitation she had pasted into her book, which was actually their wedding invitation.

"Oh, maybe they're just as excited for us to be married as I am," said Cranky as he walked up to his fiancé. They shared a loving nuzzle and some giggles with each other.

"Well, they're going to feel awfully silly when they realize they've got the wrong date," Matilda replied as she looked over invite. Her eyes suddenly shrunk as she gasped loudly.

"The invitations are wrong!" Matilda exclaimed, "This says the wedding is _today_!"

"But I got such a good deal on them," said Cranky to himself.

"Everypony in town got these!" said Matilda, "The princesses have even RSVP'd."

"I told you we should have eloped!" Cranky retorted.

"Oh dear," said Matilda in a panic, "The caterer, the flowers, the musicians! We've got to move it to today!"

"What?!" Cranky exclaimed. Matilda then burst out of the door and ran into town.

"Where's my wedding planner?!" she cried out in a panic. Cranky just watched his fiancé take off as he examined the invitations. Then he got a stern look on his face. In hindsight, he and Matilda should've check the invitations before they were sent out, but he did what most ponies would do.

Go blame the pony he hired to make the invitations.

"You told me you could do it for half what the others changed," said Cranky sternly to the pony he hired to print the invitations, "and then you sent the invitations to everypony in town with the _wrong date_!" Cranky snorted angrily. His hired press pony, who happened to be Muffins, put a basket of freshly baked muffins on the counter.

"Muffin?" was all she could say in response.

(Main theme)

Back in town, Twilight and Mario were running at full speed down the street. As the alicorn couple pasted a cafe, Muffins was sitting at a table with her close friend, Dr. Hooves, at the outdoor cafe.

"I really messed up on those invitations!" Muffins said sadly, "I feel just awful, Doc!"

"Hmph!" said Savior Fare as he set down their drinks with twisty straws, "Perhaps that explains why I never got mine!" He walked off importantly, leaving Muffins feeling worse.

"I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap," Muffins explained further, "but that meant hiring somepony with no experience using a printing press.

It was then Featherweight was trying to work the school printing press machine, but as he did so, the printing press fell apart and the colt was squirted with blank ink. Back at the cafe...

"Oh, I wish there was a way I could go back in time and fix all this," said Muffins. Dr. Hooves just slurped his drink as he began to smirk and ponder to himself.

It wasn't long before the two ponies entered what appeared to be Dr. Hooves personal laboratory.

"Going back in time is _old thinking_ , my friend," said Dr. Hooves as Muffins decided to look around, "I was working off a cutting-edge theory of making time come _forward_ to you." He then turned a knob to make the time on a clock move forward more quickly. He turned around to see Muffins wearing a metal hat on her head as she sat in a model airplane that was made out of the body of a zeppelin.

"My life's work, decades - centuries, really - of research and experimentation," Dr. Hooves explained as he lowered the model airplane down for Muffins to get out and removed the helmet on her head, "and I nearly had it cracked! Turns out there's a magic spell for it. Who knew?" Dr. Hooves then looked around when he got no reply. He saw Muffins touching an electrical orb that made her mane and tail stick up. Then she let go and her mane was and tail were deflated until she put her hoof back on the orb to make them stick up again.

"But there are so many things that magic can't explain," Dr. Hooves continued as he tapped Muffins' shoulder, making his mane and tail stick up until he let go of her. Muffins also let go as he mane and tail returned to normal, "where science and mathematics are the _real_ magic!"

"Like these?" Muffins asked as she admired a contained filled with glowing objects, "They're pretty."

"Ah, yes, my flameless fireworks," said Dr. Hooves, "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite."

"How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" Muffins asked curiously.

"I've been studying science my whole life," Dr. Hooves replied, "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible!" He then turned to Muffins.

"Now, why did we come here again?" Dr. Hooves asked. Muffins just looked zoned out as her eyes went cross-eyed and shook her head to recompose herself.

"Yeah, Oh! Because I accidentally sent out invitations for Cranky and Matilda's wedding with today's date instead of tomorrow's!" said Muffins as she face-hoofed herself, bit her lip, and winced.

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Hooves exclaimed as he got into Muffin's face and shook his head rapidly, "I completely forgot! And I still need to get my suit tailored!" He then ran out of the lab, leaving Muffins behind.

At the castle of friendship, two familiar sisters had just exited the castle doors. It was Sakura and Anemone. They had come to attend Cranky and Matilda's wedding. Mario and Twilight had invited them to stay at the castle while they were in Ponyville. However, the two sisters had arrived in Ponyville alone and Spike had to escort them to the castle himself.

"I still can't believe Mario and Twilight weren't even here to greet us or say hello," Sakura complained, "they knew we were coming for the wedding!"

"I'm sure it was something important," said Anemone, "At least we got to give Spike some hugs and lemon pokes." Anemone waved her lemon wand with her magic as Sakura chuckled to herself.

"You do know Spike gave you a funny look when you poked him, right?" Sakura teased. Anemone stuck her tongue out at her.

"Unlike _you_ , I'm not embarassed about being considered weird," Anemone said confidently.

"Bleh!" Sakura retorted indignantly as they headed into town, "How are we even related ag...OOPMH!" Sakura was then cut off when a teal colored Pegasus crashed into her.

"Oops, my bad!" said Muffins as she hovered back into the air and noticed who she crashed into, "Sakura?"

"Muffins!" said Sakura excitedly as the two ponies shared a hug, but the cherry colored pony immediately noticed that her friend looked distressed.

"What's wrong, Muffins?" Sakura asked as the teal Pegasus sighed and explained everything.

"I just feel so awful about it," said Muffins once she had finished, "I had asked for help but my friend Dr. Hooves needs to get his suit tailored and I was hoping to see if Mario could help me."

"Unfortunately, he isn't here," said Anemone, "We were here for the wedding too." Muffins groaned.

"What am I gonna do?" Muffins said sadly and was about to cry.

"Aw, don't cry Muffins," said Sakura, "We can help you out."

"Really?" Muffins asked.

"Sure, you're are friend," said Anemone, "And my sister and I have handled some last minute wedding plans back in the day." That got Muffins to feel better.

"Oh thank you, thank you," said Muffins, "We need to find Matilda or Cranky and find out what we need to do." The two sisters nodded as Muffins and Sakura took to the sky and Anemone ran behind them.

Back with Dr. Hooves, he had found his green suit and was quickly making his way over to the Carousel Boutique.

"Rarity? Rarity!" Dr. Hooves shouted as he knocked hard on the front door, but there was no reply. Dr. Hooves grumbled to himself until he saw DJ Pon-3 walking by listening to music on her headphones.

"Please!" Dr. Hooves begged her, "You've got to help me! I lost track of time, unbelievably, and forgot that the wedding is this afternoon!" Little did Dr. Hooves know was that DJ-Pon-3 had her music playing so loudly that she couldn't hear a word the stallion was telling her.

"Have you seen Rarity?" Dr. Hooves asked, "She's got to alter the sleeves on my suit, and she's got to do it now!" DJ-Pon-3 simply nodded and walked away.

"Oh, ha-ha, thank goodness," said Dr. Hooves, "Lead on, my friend." Dr. Hooves then looked rather puzzled when DJ-Pon-3 led him to Ponyville's Bowling Alley. Other ponies were playing as the two walked inside.

"Er, why have you brought me here?" Dr. Hooves asked DJ-Pon-3, "Rarity would never set hoof in-" Dr. Hooves then turned to see three ponies approaching. One had a rather snazzy tie while another had some snazzy sunglasses, and the other had a snazzy bowling bag.

"Great whickering stallions," said Dr. Hooves as he shook his head about and DJ-Pon-3 took her lead, "they've got style!" He then approached the three bowling ponies.

"Gentlecolts!" said Dr. Hooves as he walked up to them, "I'm facing certain calamity, and I couldn't help noticing your remarkable fashion sense! Could I have the name of your incredible tailor?"

"Oh, yeah, man," said a pony named Jeff Letrotski, "His name is me."

""Me"?" Dr. Hooves asked puzzled, "What an unfortunate name."

"No, man, like, I manufacture all of my own garments," said Jeff Letrotski, "We all do, man."

"Then you've got to help me!" Dr. Hooves pleaded, "I need this suit tailored! It's an emergency!"

"Sorry, man," Jeff Letrotski said with a laugh, "we're just about to start the finals."

"What's this word you keep using - "man"?" Dr. Hooves asked.

I would explain what a "man" is to the good doctor, but humans don't exist in Equestria...not since G1 if my memory is correct...plus the Equestria girls series plans to show that humans who try to enter Equestria...don't stay human...

"I dunno, man, but guess what?" Jeff Letrotski replied, "Our fourth didn't show, so if you roll with us, we'll alter your suit for you." Dr. Hooves looked at the bowling pins while doing some advanced mathematics that came to inconclusive results.

"I'm sorry, gentlecolts, but I will not bowl," said Dr. Hooves, "the splits, the spares! There are simply too many variables!"

"Variables? What are you talking about, man?" said Jeff Letrotski, "Just throw the ball straight."

"Hold on, straight?" said Dr. Hooves as he had a mental picture of a bowling ball going straight and striking the bowling pins.

"Very well, I'll try your "straight" technique," said Dr. Hooves as he approached the other bowling ponies, "It just might be crazy enough to work."

Just outside the bowling alley, the Mane eight were all huddled up and discussing something together. Some other ponies were watching in a crowd behind them when a grey colored mare with black mane and tail and wearing a collar and pink bow-tie approached.

"Do we know what they're on about?" the pony, whose name was Octavia Melody, asked the group.

"The way they're huddled up like that," said Apple Bloom, "I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack."

"A monster attack?!" Octavia exclaimed, "Blast! I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon, and I still haven't sort out what to play. How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville?"

"Maybe it's just a friendship problem," said Sweetie Belle, "and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so."

" _C'mon_ _Fluttershy, we need that shield analysis_!" Mario said in a loud voice so the crowd could hear.

"I'm _not_ giving you a shield analysis!" Fluttershy snapped, "I don't even know what a shield analysis has _anything_ to do with this!"

"Honey, it's code for the monster's weak point!" Shenran explained.

"Neither of you are _not_ hurting that bugbear!" Fluttershy said sternly.

"We still gotta neutralize it before that _thing_ hurt us or anypony else!" Mario protested angrily. Those in the crowd just listened quietly for a moment.

"Guess it is a monster attack," said Sweetie Belle bluntly, "but they'll take care of it in no time. They've got my sweetie and big brother on the team." Scootaloo just rolled her eyes jealously and Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes in annoyance at how the marshmallow filly described Mario and Shenran respectively. Octavia groaned loudly.

"I hope so," the musical pony remarked as she walked off. The rest of the ponies just watched with interested with Matilda came barging in between Golden Harvest and Big Mac.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?!" Matilda called out, " _I need my wedding planner_!"

ROAR!

It was then a giant bear with two sets of arms, wings, and a giant stinger on it's bottom appeared and growled menacingly. The Mane Eight got into position to attack.

"Alright everypony," said Mario with a smirk of determination as he set his targeting visor on his head, "Let's rock n' roll!" The group split up to deal with the bugbear as it attacked the group. Twilight and Mario flew up and each targeted a magic blast at the bugbear, which stunned it for a moment. Rainbow then zoomed past its head as the bug bear recovered and went after the eight ponies. Matilda just watched the scene unfold in horror.

"Oh no! On my wedding day?!" Matilda exclaimed, "Somepony's gotta help me!" It was then she saw a pink unicorn with a purple and lilac mane and tail directing ponies to take cover. Her name was Amethyst Star.

"You!" Matilda shouted as she pointed a fore-hoof at her.

"Me?" Amethyst Star asked in surprise.

"I need to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today!" Matilda explained frantically.

"But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight and Mario came to town," Amethyst Star replied.

"So you'll do it?" Mathilda asked hopefully.

"I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyville," said Amethyst Star, "You bet I'll-"

ROAR!

Amethyst Star flinched at the roar of the bug bear. She turned to see Rarity temporarily knocked out. Pinkie was being held by one of its four claws. Twilight, Applejack, and Shenran were staring it down. Mario was on the ground as the bug bear took a swipe at him, but Mario used his super speed to somersault out of the way. He was moving so fast that the unicorn and donkey could see Mario make after-images as he moved. Rainbow then tried to dive attack, but the bug bear swatted her into a nearby house. Rainbow recovered just as the bugbear smashed the house to pieces.

"Come on!" said Matilda, "We better get to the salon before that monster flattens it!" The two headed off. It was then Muffins, Sakura, and Anemone arrived on the scene. Muffins was still very worried.

"What am I gonna do?" said Muffins.

"Don't worry, we'll find Matilda and she'll tell us what was can do to help," said Sakura as she flew beside her. Anemone then saw how violent the bugbear was acting, especially as Rainbow tried to taunt it by zooming about. The bugbear then picked up a nearby wagon with one claw and Applejack used a rope to send it tumbling into its back. Mario then tried to do a splashdown, when the bugbear smacked him away and into a nearby house wall. Anemone snorted.

"I outta give that monster some hard lemon pokes!" Anemone shouted and headed toward the bugbear when Sakura swopped down and picked Anemone up.

"We've got other things to worry about, Sis," said Sakura firmly, "They'll handle that monster on their own!"

" _You put me down this instant, Sakura_!" Anemone said angrily, " _The last time you picked me up during one of your flights, you dropped me_!"

"You were five at the time!" said Sakura with an eye roll, "You're fine!" Muffins then gasped and Sakura stopped so quickly that she did drop Anemone. While the fall was only a few feet from the ground, Anemone gave her older sister a death glare.

"Matilda!" Muffins exclaimed as she hovered before the donkey and Amethyst Star, "I feel so bad about the invitations! Is there anything I can do-"

"FLOWERS!" Matilda screamed as she and Amethyst Star ran off.

"Well, we can do that!" said Sakura, "My sister and I are florists after all."

"Well Ponyville has their own florist, but if you can help them get the flowers ready faster..." Muffins suggested.

"Works for me," said Sakura and turned to her still glaring little sister, "You go help Matilda and we'll handle the flowers!"

"Fine by me," said Anemone bluntly before adding under her breath, "I prefer keeping my hooves on the ground." Before she could give her sister her hard lemon pokes, the two Pegasi had flown away. Anemone then rushed over to Matilda.

"I've got some experience in organizing too!" Anemone called out, "I'd like to help anyway I can."

"That won't be..." Matilda then stopped speaking, but kept running, when she got a good look at the unicorn running beside her.

"Anemone? Is that you?" Matilda exclaimed as the unicorn smiled. Matilda had been a good friend of Anemone and Sakura's mother, which is why they had come to the wedding. After their mother had passed away, Matilda had kept in touch with the two sisters via letters, but it had been years since she had seen either of them face to face.

"Hi, Aunt Matilda," said Anemone, using the nickname she and Sakura called her back when they were little fillies. Matilda's eyes watered.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you, Anemone," said Matilda happily as they continued to run together, "and what a beautiful lady you've grown into." Anemone giggled.

"Where's your big sister?" Matilda asked.

"Sakura is with Muffins getting the flowers," said Anemone, "I'm here to help with everything else."

"Well, an extra set of hooves wouldn't hurt," said Amethyst Star, "A good organizer always needs a trusty assistant."

"Anemone here is one of the most organized ponies in Horse-a-lulu," said Matilda proudly as they arrived at the spa, "You two should be able to work together just fine." The two unicorns smiled with determination and shared a hoof-bump with each other.

At the Flower Stand, Sakura and Muffins arrived to tell the three local florists, Lily Valley, Daisy, and Roseluck the news. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"You want Matilda's arrangements...today?!" Lily Valley exclaimed as Daily and Roseluck winced and they all dramatically collapsed to the ground.

"The horror, the horror!" Daisy lamented dramatically.

"Oh brother..." Sakura remarked with an eye roll.

"Excuse me!" said Roseluck indignantly as she sat up, "Do you have any idea how taxing, toiling, and stressful being a florist is?!" Sakura just gave them blunt looks as she turned to show off her cherry blossom cutie mark.

"I may be a Pegasus," said Sakura, "but I'm _also_ a florist." The three earth ponies were stunned. They had never met a Pegasus pony who liked to garden flowers that were not made out of ice and clouds before.

"So there's no way you can do it?" Muffins asked.

"We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet, much less arranged!" Lily Valley replied and then gasped, "This is a disaster!"

"Okay, thanks anyway," said Muffins as she walked sadly away.

"Aw, don't give up Muffins," said Sakura gentle as she put a fore-hoof around the teal Pegasus's shoulders, "We'll think of something else!" The three Earth ponies just watched the two Pegasi walk away. It was then the bugbear ear flew past and growled at it passed the three ponies. Rainbow then flew after it while Mario ran behind, then stopped to gobble up a star cookies in front of the three ponies.

(Cue favorite "invincibility" music)

"Here I go!" Mario shouted as his body glowed and twinkled before continuing the chase. Lily Valley then gasped again.

"Look, girls!" she shouted, "A broken stem on one of the zinnias!"

"Whaaa?!" Daisy gasped as the three girls collapsed to the ground again.

" _Oh the horror, the horror_!" Roseluck cried out. Sakura heard them and rolled her eyes.

"Drama queens," she muttered. Meanwhile, Mario noticed that the rest of the Mane Eight were having a difficult time trying to get the bugbear away from town.

"Ugh, we're just going around in circles," said Mario to himself in the background as Shenran swung his swords about to keep the bugbear from attacking Fluttershy at the moment, "We're going to need help..." Shenran heard and hovered over to him so the two could whisper to each other..

"Maybe you need to summon... _them_?" He suggested. Mario's eyes widened. It had been a long time since he had heard Shenran suggest _that_.

"But they're..." Mario protested.

"We have no choice," said Shenran. Mario nodded with a stern look on his face.

"Cover for me!" Mario said firmly as Shenran saluted and Mario teleported away.

Inside the town hall, Lyra and Bon Bon had been asked to help decorate the Town Hall. The two best friends were more than willing to help Matilda out.

"I have to admit, when Matilda said we needed this place ready by today," said Bon Bon, "I was a little nervous."

"With you at my side, I knew we'd get it done in time," said Lyra as she set up a decoration with her magic. The two ponies then bumped flanks.

"These is _nothing_ like a best friend, is there?" Bon Bon replied as she headed over to a box loaded with decorations.

"Anything's possible when you know somepony as well as we know each other!" said Lyra as she handed Bon Bon a bow. Suddenly they heard the bugbear roaring in the distance, startling Bon Bon.

"What was that?" Bon Bon asked.

"There's some monster attacking Ponyville or something," Lyra answered.

"What is it this time?" Bon Bon asked with an eye roll, "A creature from the Everfree Forest?"

"Uh, I think it's some sort of _bugbear_ ," said Lyra with a giggle. Bon Bon's eye shrunk and her heart skipped a beat.

"Did you say bugbear?" Bon Bon asked nervously before she zoomed over to a curtain while standing on her hind legs.

"It found me!" Bon Bon said panicking.

"What are you talking about, Bon Bon," Lyra asked, feeling a little puzzled at her best friend's behavior.

"My name isn't Bon Bon," the earth pony replied, "It's "Special Agent Sweetie Drops". I work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot, or at least I did until the bugbear went missing from Tartarus a few years back." Lyra was stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Lyra repeated.

"When it escaped," Bon Bon explained as she pulled out a metal suitcase that had a disguise and a grappling hook, "we had to shutter the whole agency. Every last shred of evidence of the organization's existence was destroyed. Celestia demanded complete deniably." By now, Lyra was beyond shocked. One could say she looked a bit devastated.

"...What?" was all the mint green unicorn could reply.

"But what Agent Sweetie Drops didn't tell you," said a voice as a mysterious pony wearing a bowler hat, dark sunglasses, and a bushy mustache appeared out of a box of decorations. He was, of course, Mario, but neither pony knew that, especially since Mario deepened his voice as he spoke to them, "Was that I planned on bringing the agency out of retirement and establishing a new Headquarters here in Ponyville."

"EEK!" Lyra shrieked as Mario's sudden appearance. Bon Bon gasped.

"Chief Hidden Block!" Bon Bon exclaimed, saying Mario's undercover name.

"Good to see you Agent," said Mario and gave Lyra a stern look before pulling out a miniature device, "Do I need to use the eraser on her?" Lyra squeaked in horror as her eyes shrunk.

"No Chief!" said Bon Bon, "Our secret is safe with her." Mario glared, even though neither pony could see his eyes.

"I'll be holding you accountable for her, Agent," Mario replied, "If I am going to bring S.M.I.L.E. out of retirement, I need the latest technology and ponies that I know I can trust!"

"Understood Chief," said Bon Bon as she went to salute and lost her grip of her grappling hook in her fore-leg.

"OW!" Mario yelped as it bonked it on the head.

"Oops, heh, sorry about that Chief," Bon Bon said sheepishly as she grabbed her grappling hook back. Mario rubbed his sore head.

"I forgot you had a habit of doing that," Mario remarked as he used his magic to summon a scroll, "Here's your assignment!" Bon Bon took the scroll and unrolled it.

" _Bugbear is on the loose_ ," Bon Bon read aloud, " _Assist Princess Twilight is getting the bugbear out of Ponyville and back into Tartarus_. _But remain hidden! Nopony must know that you're helping us! Agent Dual Dao will call you for any assistance if you are needed directly. This message will self-destruct_!"

"Self- _destruct_?!" Lyra spluttered as she grabbed the paper, crumpled it up, and tossed it away at the window. Sadly, Lyra's aim was way off as the paper bounced off a wall and headed right for Mario!

"NO, NO, NO, NOOO!"

KA-BOOM!

"Ugh..." Mario groaned as he was now covered in soot and smoking a bit, "Why do I put up with you?" Mario didn't bother waiting for an answer and quickly then sank back into the box and disappeared. Lyra then quickly searched the box and found no signed of "Chief Hidden Block" anywhere.

"Getting back to the subject at hand," said Bon Bon, now geared up and ready to go, "It was me who captured the bugbear. I had to go deep cover here in Ponyville and assume the name Bon Bon. I never thought it'd be able to track me, but now _it has_."

"Are you saying our whole friendship was based on a _lie_?!" Lyra retorted once she found her ability to speak.

"I'm sorry, Lyra!" said Bon Bon, "I couldn't tell you for your own protection! Chief Hidden Block can testify to that. Agents who get their cover blown face very serious consequences! The few who get compromised are often never heard from again!"

"B-B-But the lunches! The-the long talks! The benches we sat on!" Lyra spluttered as her eye were filling with tears, "None of that was real?!"

"It was _all_ real," said Bon Bon gently as she lifted Lyra's chin, "You're my very best friend." It was then the bugbear roar was heard again. Bon Bon quickly rushed to the window and opened it.

"I've got to find a crowd to blend into before I put you in danger!" said Bon Bon to Lyra as she hooked up her grappling hook, "I'll see you at the wedding!" Bon Bon then put on some dark shades and repelled from the window. Lyra rushed out to watch her leave.

"Fine!" Lyra snapped, "But we're going to talk about this later!" Bon Bon landed on the ground and walked backwards to sneak into the crowd and watch the Mane eight, which now included an undisguised Mario, as they continued to fight the bugbear. For the moment Pinkie was riding a unicycle while balancing some spinning plates to distract the bugbear. Behind the crowd, Cranky was talking to the jeweler pony.

"I need my ring today, no matter the cost," said Cranky before adding sheepishly, "As long as it doesn't cost any extra." The jeweler pony just rolled his eyes annoyingly.

Back at the bowling alley, Dr. Hooves was in one of the worst situations any bowler could face.

"Seven/ten split, man," said Jeff Letrotski, "Harshest of the harsh. But if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!" Dr. Hooves took a deep breath, then twinkle hoofed sideways up to the bowling lane to toss his ball.

"Doc!" Muffins exclaimed as she and Sakura burst into the bowling alley and making Dr. Hooves drop his bowling ball, "I finally figured out how I can help! Your flameless fireworks look just like flowers. Sakura and I will use them for the wedding!"

"We either get a beautiful floral decoration or something that will explode into pretty colors! Whee!" Sakura said excitedly, "Let's go get 'em, Muffins!" Muffins smiled as the two Pegasi flew away.

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Hooves exclaimed while shaking his head rapidly, "Wait!" He then ran after Muffins and Sakura. Jeff Letrotski and his two bowling buddies leaned forward as the bowling ball hit one pin. The one pin swirled over to the second, but sadly it fell away from it. The bowling pony wearing the shades, named Walter, didn't hesitate to show his disappointment as he grunted angrily.

"Wait!" Dr. Hooves called out as he saw Muffins and Sakura flew away, "The flameless fireworks are _extremely_ volatile! Without knowing what the trigger is, they could go off at any moment!"

(Cue "invincible" theme again)

He was interrupted when he saw the bugbear fly past following Mario trying to swat at him. However, Mario was currently invincible so the bugbear could swat him at will without hurting the Alicorn prince. Behind him, somepony was discreetly tossing him continuous star cookies so he could stay invincible for a prolonged amount of time. Twilight fired a magic blast at it, Rainbow then jabbed the bugbear forward and made sure it stayed focused on Mario as they led it outside of Ponyville. Dr. Hooves was rather stunned.

"My word, is that a bugbear?" he asked but didn't get any answer. Plus the distraction was enough to make him completely forget about Muffins and Sakura, as well as the flameless fireworks they were going to get from his lab.

At the Ponyville spa, Matilda was sitting in a chair getting her mane done, but she was still feeling very worried and overwhelmed.

"Don't you worry, Aunt Matilda," said Anemone as she stood in front of the female donkey, "We're gonna make sure you look beautiful for Cranky while Amethyst Star takes care of everything else."

"Oh, there are so many things I'm forgetting!" said Matilda as she wore a yellow bathrobe, "I hope Cranky remembers to tell the musicians! Oh! Oh! I'll never get my mane done in time!"

"You just need to calm down, take a deep breath, and relax," said Anemone, "Things will be alright in the end."

"The filly is right. You must relax, my dear!" said Lotus Blossom as she and Aloe got to work on Matilda's mane, "We can handle _anything_! We once did a pony's hair _during_ the ceremony!"

"Wow, that is impressive," said Anemone in awe.

"Oh, it's true, it's true," said a voice. Mathilda and Anemone turned to see a rather giant sized serpent sitting in the spa bathtub nearby. Those who remember the beginning of this series will remember who he was. The serpent was Steven Magnet, whom Rarity had sacrificed her tail to help him oh so long ago. Anemone scooted closer to Matilda since seeing the giant serpent scared her a little.

"They really are the best," said Steven, "Matilda, I've to say, I already feel like we're family."

"You do?" Matilda asked in surprise.

"Who are you?" Anemone asked.

"Of course! I'm Steven Magnet, Cranky's best beast," said the serpent proudly.

" _You're_ Steven Magnet?" Matilda said in surprise.

"Wow," said Anemone, "And I thought Shenran having a draconequus at his wedding was unique."

"Well, what'd you expect, a bugbear?" Steven joked, "I've known Cranky for _ev-er_! Surely he must have told you about the time he saved me from Flash Freeze Lake?"

"... _You're_ Steven Magnet," Matilda repeated.

"He said he was," Anemone replied.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Steven said, "Typical Cranky, to leave out minor details, like the fact that I'm, y'know, a sea monster, right?" Steven laughed, "I just love that old burro!"

"I'm sorry, Steven," said Matilda, "I guess I assumed you were a pony. And I had no idea you had such adventures together."

"Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it!" said Steven, "Now whose this pony who I heard call you Auntie?"

"Anemone, Mr. Magnet," said the unicorn politely, "It's nice to meet you. Poke!" Anemone then tapped Steven's cheek with her wand. Steven chuckled at the gesture.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest!" said Steven, "But Matilda, let me tell you something. In all that we've been through together, the only thing he ever cared about was finding you." Steven then pointed at Matilda's nose.

"Really?" said Matilda as she shed a tear.

"Aw!" Anemone cooed.

"Well, that and a baldness cure," said Steven and laughed at his own joke.

"He is the sweetest thing, isn't he?" said Matilda as Anemone nodded in agreement, "All the stress I've put myself through. All the stress I put _him_ through. The only thing that matters is that we're together. The wedding isn't the important thing - the _marriage_ is."

"That is true," said Anemone, but then Steven began to laugh.

"Oh, goodness gracious," said Steven, "If you both believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you! All these ponies traveling to Ponyville, putting on uncomfortable clothes, sitting through a long ceremony, you think any of them care about the _marriage_?" Steven laughed again, "Honey, the wedding is _everything_!" Poor Matilda was now in the verge of a panic attack as her teeth rattled inside her mouth. Anemone glared at Steven.

 _I'd give Steven hard lemon pokes for upsetting Aunt Matilda_ , she thought, _But unlike Discord, I'm afraid he'll eat me_.

Most know Steven wouldn't eat anypony, but he could certainly drown somepony when he got upset. Mario would know considering he almost did drown when he and the others met him all those years ago.

Meanwhile, DJ Pon-3 was arriving back at her home, which she shared with Octavia. Inside the house decor was split in half. Octavia's decor end was rather rustic while DJ Pon-3's decor was painted purple and filled with all her music equipment. DJ Pon-3 walked inside as Octavia was busy playing the "Wedding March" on her cello. While she was in tune, she wasn't satisfied with her efforts.

"Ugh, all these wedding songs are so...standard," Octavia grumbled, "I want Cranky and Matilda's wedding to be special." DJ Pon-3 just drank a bottle of milk as Octavia spoke. The cello playing pony just continued playing when DJ Pon-3 smiled as she got an idea. She quickly headed over to her personal turntable. After a few tweaks, DJ Pon-3 pointed a fore-hoof at Octavia to play. Octavia did as DJ Pon-3 added a few random dubstep beats to her cello playing. Octavia just glared as DJ Pon-3 continued to thinker with some more dubstep beats with her disk jockey equipment.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure that's appropriate for a wedding, is it?" Octavia replied as she continued to play with her cello. DJ-Pon-3 continued to listen quietly before she smiled and tapped a pedal underneath her turntable and started playing some dubsteps again. This time the dubsteps went with Octavia's cello playing at the two ponies exchanged smiles with each other. Then they stared each other down to signal the start of a music duet. The dubsteps and cello playing intensified as DJ Pon-3 spun her record before playing it and Octavia spun her cello staff in her fore-hoof. Various lights shined around the two music ponies as DJ Pon-3 worked her turntable and Octavia played her cello. The DJ pony then pointed at Octavia to go solo. The two ponies then stood opposite each other as they rotated counter-clockwise of each other while they played. Then they stopped playing and exchanged smirks with each other. DJ Pon-3 got another idea as she set up some giant speakers and increased the volume before pointing at Octavia to play. Octavia then played her cello with great intensity as some silhouettes of microphones appeared. DJ Pon-3 increased the volume to the speakers more as Octavia spun her cello while standing on her hind legs. DJ Pon-3 then switched records, increasing the volume to the speakers even more as she began to work her turntable with a higher intensity. The intensity was so great that Octavia's neck collar loosened a bit as she played her cello without her cello staff and Octavia spun about while standing on her head. The two music ponies then got so into the music that they both jumped into the air. DJ Pon-3 held the dashboard of her turntable in her fore-hooves while Octavia held her cello. The two ponies were about to smashed their objects when...

"STOP!" Octavia called out, putting an end the music momentum as they both landed back on the floor. DJ Pon-3's shades were now dangling over the edge of her nose, "I'm going to be late for the wedding!"

It wasn't long before DJ-Pon-3 had added wheels to her turntable and speakers as she and Octavia burst out of the front door, were airborne for a few seconds, and rolled into town to go the wedding. They also continued their music duet at full blast. The Mane eight were now fighting the bugbear as he clung onto the top of the Carousel Boutique. Both Twilight and Mario were firing magic blasts at it as the bugbear growled at them. Some other ponies were watching the battle, and Bon Bon was hidden amongst the crowd, discreetly tossing props and other power ups to help the Mane eight. It was then DJ Pon-3 and Octavia zoomed by, shocking and stunning some ponies in the crowd. DJ Pon-3 than noticed that they were heading toward a house wall when Octavia extended her cello staff, which hooked onto a street lamp and let them turn into another street. They turned so fast that DJ Pon-3's lips flapped about. They were also coming so quickly that three ponies were taken by surprise and knocked into the air. The three ponies then landed on the run away turntable for the ride, whether they wanted it or not. Octavia then winced when she saw their turntable heading toward three ponies trying to transport a sofa inside of a wagon. Upon impact, the sofa was now sitting on top of the giant speakers with the three ponies and Octavia was sitting on the armrest as she continued playing her cello. DJ Pon-3 winced again as the turntable collided with three more ponies, then another set of three, and then three more ponies in succession, sending each one flying into the air and landing on the run-away turntable. The turntable then took another sharp turn and there was more trouble. Mr. and Mrs. Cake, along with their twins, Matilda in her wedding dress, and the wedding cake, were making their way to the wedding area when the runaway turntable picked them up as well. Suddenly, Cranky was walking past with baskets filled with vegetables and wearing his tuxedo. He saw the turntable coming his way and quickly jumped out of the way, but at the loss of his vegetables and his toupee. A few more ponies dodged out of the way to avoid being run over or picked up by the turntable. One pony in particular dropped a scepter with Twilight's head on it. As soon as one of the turntable's wheels bumped into the scepter, all the ponies on the turntable went flying into the air in slow motion toward Town Hall.

A short distance away, Gummy was watching the scene unfold in slow motion from an upstairs window.

 _What is life_? Gummy narrated in his mind, _Is it nothing more than the endless search for a cutie mark? And what is a cutie mark but the constant remind that we're all only one bugbear attack away from oblivion? And what of the poor gator? Flank forever blank, destined to an existential swim down the river of life to...an unknowable destiny?_

"Oh Gummy," said Anemone, who mysteriously appeared from behind the gator, "You're words of wisdom pierced the very reaches of my soul." Anemone smiled at him cutely and batted her eye lashes at him. Gummy's only reply was licking his eye and blinking.

Back at town hall, several ponies made a smooth landing into the seats. DJ Pon-3 and Octavia landed side by side at one part of the main room. The Cake family landed by a table as the wedding cake landed layer by layer on the table behind them. Octavia just smiled.

"Something like that might work," Octavia replied as DJ Pon-3, whose shades were dangling on her nose again, just smiled in agreement.

Outside of town, the Mane eight had finally managed to guide the bugbear toward the edge of town. Shenran then noticed some bushes along both sides of a nearby path. He let the others move ahead of him before secretly placing a mini-communicator on his left ear and tapped it lightly.

"Agent Sweetie Drops, this is Agent Dual Dao," said Shenran in a hushed tone, "DD to SD, do you copy?" There was some static before he got a reply.

"Sweetie Drops here, what's up, Agent?" Bon Bon replied from her hiding spot in a nearby bush.

"We just got the bugbear out of Ponyville, but we need the teleporter to Tartarus up now!" Shenran told her, keeping his voice quiet as the others pushed the bugbear further away from Ponyville. Bon Bon looked around and saw the same sets of bushes along a nearby path

"I'm on it," said Bon Bon, "and I'll be sending you a power-up so Prince Mario can easily push the bugbear into the portal!"

"I'll keep my eyes out for it," said Shenran, "Agent out!" Shenran then hung up, removed the communicator, and went to catch up with the rest of the group. Bon Bon then got to work setting up a device that looked like a projector. Once it was set up from her hiding spot, she then activated the machine to create a warp portal that led straight to the bugbear's prison hold in Tartarus. Mario noticed the portal and smirked.

"We need to get the bugbear through that portal!" Mario called out.

"Where in tarnation did _that_ come from?" Applejack called out.

"As long as it heads to Tartarus, that's all that matters," said Twilight, "Let's get this monster contained everypony!"

"Easier said than done," said Rainbow as she hovered around the bugbear, but she barely missed getting swiped again.

"Yeah, this monster is starting to lose interest in us!" Pinkie added and yelped as she barely missed getting clawed. The bugbear started flying away from the portal as Applejack and Twilight tried to get it back on the path to the portal.

"We need to get it into that portal _now_!" Mario shouted.

"Mario! Use this!" Shenran called out as he held in his fore-hoof a giant yellow and red spotted mushroom, which Bon Bon had left laying on the ground close by.

"Perfect!" said Mario as Shenran tossed the giant mushroom to the alicorn prince. Mario stood still as the mushroom turned into magic dust that fell onto him.

(Cue "Mega Mushroom" theme)

Mario grew five times his normal size and stood on his hind legs.

"Mario time!" he cried out as he charged into the bugbear, knocking him back toward the portal.

"Go get 'em Mario!"

"Yee-haw!"

"Show it to him!" Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie cheered.

The bugbear tried to wrestle with Mario, but the giant Alicorn Prince was far too strong for it as Mario easily pushed the bugbear right behind the portal before reeling back and shoving the bugbear hard through the portal, which sealed up the moment the bugbear had fallen through it. Mario then powered down to normal size and turn around to face the others.

"Thank you so nice!" Mario shouted as he gave a victory pose. The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"That portal closed just in time," said Rarity.

"Guess luck was on our side," said Twilight as Mario and Shenran shared a hoof-bump with each other, especially regarding Bon Bon's ability to close the portal quickly. Bon Bon wiped her brow with relief before sneaking away from the group. She had barely made her way back into town and made her way down quiet alleyway, and shortcut to Town Hall, when Mario reappeared behind her wearing his chief's outfit. (Mario had also altered his cutie mark to resemble a transparent 2D question block.)

"Good work Agent Sweetie Drops," said Mario, "I'm glad to see that my trust in you wasn't misplaced." Bon Bon smiled.

"You can always count on me, Chief," said Bon Bon as she tapped the side of a wall with a fore-hoof, "I'm always on duty." Bon Bon didn't realize until too late that by tapping the wall, she made a pottery plant wobble and fall from a second floor window still...right into Mario's head.

"OW!" Mario yelped as the pottery crashed into his head, leaving him groaning. Bon Bon looked up and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Chief," said Bon Bon.

"Just...go..." Mario said wearily as Bon Bon saluted and ran toward Town Hall. Mario just snorted.

"The things I do to protect Equestria," Mario muttered to himself before teleporting away.

Back at Town Hall, Celestia and Luna were standing at the table where the wedding presents were being kept.

"What do you mean you left it on the counter?!" Celestia exclaimed to Luna in a hushed but also annoyed tone.

"I thought _you_ were bringing it!" Luna retorted in the same tone. It was then Spike appeared to drop off his gift on the wedding table. The sun and moon princess just smiled until he walked away, then went back to shoot dirty looks at each other.

" _I_ handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor!" Luna added, "You were supposed to do this one, _remember_?"

"Well, we can't just come to this wedding _empty-hooved_!" Celestia protested. As the two just stared each other down, a large crowd of fillies and colts came running past the two princesses screaming for their lives.

"Come back! You're all _so cute_! You all need my lemon pokes!" Anemone shouted as she chased after them. Celestia and Luna just rolled their eyes. Back in the seats, Hayseed Turnip Truck was sitting in his seat when he turned to see Shining Armor sobbing next to his wife, Cadance.

"It's alright," said Cadance with a sigh, "He always cries at weddings. He certainly did when Twilight got married to Mario." Shining Armor then started bawling.

"...Usually it's not until the wedding _starts_ ," said Cadance, feeling slightly embarassed at the scene her husband was making. _Then again,_ Cadance thought, _I did bring up the fact Twilight is now married. Is he really still feeling like Twilight no longer needs him...I wonder..._ Cadance just continued to ponder and comfort Shining Armor when Anemone, who had finally shown the colts and fillies being poked was nothing to be afraid of, handed the stallion a box of tissues with her magic.

"T-t-thank you," Shining Armor hiccuped as he blew his nose like a trumpet, "Wait, aren't you the mare who nearly ruined my sister's marriage?"

"Shining Armor!" Cadance scolded, "Twilight said that situation was settled a long time ago!"

"It's okay, Princess Cadance," said Anemone, "That was my sister. She had a bad habit of doing things without using her brain."

" _I heard that_!" Sakura shouted as she and Muffins were standing before their arrangement of the flameless fireworks.

"These flameless fireworks look even better than flowers!" Muffins said with a giggle.

"That was a great idea on your part, Muffins," said Sakura.

"Couldn't have done it without you," said Muffins as they shared a hoof bump with each other. It was then the doors opened and there stood Bon Bon as she removed her sun glasses.

"Attention, everypony!" said Bon Bon, "Our friends have done it! They've defeated the bugbear!" The ponies cheered, except for Lyra, who was sitting on her seat indignantly with her fore-legs crossed as well as having one hind leg over the other.

"Hey," said Bon Bon casually.

"Hello," Lyra replied bluntly and not looking at Bon Bon.

"So, uh," Bon Bon stuttered, "you didn't happen to mention our earlier conversation about my..." Bon Bon lowered her voice, " _...secret identity_..." then made her voice normal again, "...to anypony, did you?"

"No, I did not," said Lyra huffily before sternly glaring at Bon Bon, "and you're not the only one with a _secret_ , y'know. You know those expensive imported oats you were saving for a special occasion? I cooked them up and _ate_ them! _All of them_!" Lyra got into Bon Bon's face sternly before the two ponies smiled and Lyra laughed.

"It's sort of thrilling to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets!" Lyra said excitedly. Bon Bon laughed.

"That's what best friends are for," said Bon Bon as the two ponies shared a hug with each other. On the other side of the seats, Celestia and Luna were still fuming as they sat next to each other.

"Next time, you can just bring your _own_ gift," said Celestia annoyingly, "and I'll bring _mine_."

" _Fine_ ," Luna replied bluntly. The main door then creaked open again as Muffins looked to see Dr. Hooves rushing up to Town Hall building.

"There you are!" Dr. Hooves exclaimed as he now wore an extra long scarf, "My suit has vanished and this was the only thing left in my closet! How do I look?"

"Like a million bits!" said Muffins as she gave him a hug and a cute smile. Sakura giggled as she walked up to the two friends.

"Do you like him?" Sakura asked in a whisper to Muffins.

"He's just a friend, but he is kind of cute," Muffins replied as the two Pegasi giggled to each other.

"Great whickering stallions, look at the time!" Dr. Hooves exclaimed as he looked at his fore-leg even though he wasn't wearing a watch, "We'd better get inside. Allons-y!" The three ponies walked back inside. Near the grooms side of the altar, Steven was watching the ceremony from outside a window since he was too big to fit into the Town Hall. Cranky was grumbling.

"I can't believe I lost my hair!" Cranky told his best beast, "I look ridiculous. The love of my life deserves better than this!"

"Have no fear, Cranky, my dear," said the serpent, "It's Steven Magnet's mustache to the rescue!" Remembering a tactic Rarity used to help him, Steven plucked a scale off himself and used it to cut off a side of his mustache. He then bundled the mustache hairs into a toupee and set it on Cranky's head, even brushing and hair-spraying it for good measure.

"Aw, thanks, buddy," said Cranky.

"Oh, no problem," said Steven as he gave the male donkey a hug and shoved him up the alter where Matilda was already waiting for them, "Now you get in there and marry that donkey!" Steven's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well, is everypony here?" Mayor Mare asked since she was going to marry the two donkeys. Muffins and Sakura stood by the main doors as the Mane eight were running to Town Hall. Mario was way ahead of the group.

"Don't close the-"

WHAM! CLICK!

Muffins and Sakura shut the door and locked it, shutting out the Mane Eight from entering.

"-door..." Mario replied, his voice muffled since he face was smashed into the doors. Neither Pegasi had heard him anyway.

"All set, Mayor!" Muffins shouted.

"All systems go!" Sakura added with a fore-leg salute.

"Dearly beloved," Mayor Mare began, "we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room, I can only imagine how _uncomfortable_ Cranky must be." Several ponies started laughing as Mayor Mare cracked a joke about Cranky looking nervous, even Matilda covered her mouth to hide her chuckles. Cranky just grumbled to himself.

"But I also see so many ponies from all trots of life, brought together by love," Mayor Mare continued as she looked at all the ponies in the seats. Shining Armor got a little misty eyed as Cadance snuggled up to him, "Cranky searched all across this great land of ours to find Matilda, and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it had brought all of us together now." Celestia and Luna rolled their eyes before finally holding hooves and smiling at each other as a sign they weren't going to fight anymore.

"It's remarkable to me how such a story like Cranky's search for Matilda," Mayor Mare continued as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, Daisy Jo, and other familiar background ponies watched from the balcony, "could fill this room with such a unique collection of ponies! It makes you realize that everypony is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich. It's _everypony_ \- those who play big parts and those who play small." Toward the back of some chairs, several fillies and colts were all huddled up together as they looked frightfully at a lone changeling that was there for the wedding. (One could speculate that this might have been Thorax, but that's another story...)

"If it weren't for everypony in this room and many more who couldn't be here today," Mayor Mare concluded as Cranky and Matilda gazed at each other lovingly, "Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are." Steven quickly teared up and started crying as he grabbed Bulk Biceps for comfort. The muscular Pegasus only squeaked in reply and didn't move.

"And so, in front of all these loved ones..." said Mayor Mare, "Cranky, do you take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do!" said Cranky.

"And do you Matilda," said Mayor Mare, "take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Matilda felt a little choked up but managed to recompose herself.

"I do!" she said, still tearing up.

"Then I'm proud to say, I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" Mayor Mare said happily. Cranky and Matilda then shared a kiss. The ponies all cheered happily. As the two donkey's pulled away, the flameless fireworks glowed. Dr. Hooves looked a bit worried until the fireworks rocketed into the air above them and exploded into a collection of various colors.

"HA-HA! _Of course_!" Dr. Hooves laughed excitedly and grabbed Roseluck by the face, " _They need love to ignite_! _How could I have missed it_?!" Cranky and Matilda just smiled as they and the rest of the ponies watched the indoor fireworks show.

Outside the town hall, the Mane eight had been listening and watching everything unfold from a window near the entrance.

"You know something everypony?" Twilight asked the group as she head toward the outer railing of the town hall balcony.

"What is it honey?" Mario replied.

"We're so lucky to live in this town," said Twilight, "I love you all!" She then pulled the other ponies into a group hug.

"Ow!" Rainbow yelped as she pulled into the group hug, "That's where the bugbear bit me!"

"Sorry!" said Twilight quickly before continuing to hold everypony close.

"Want me to kiss your boo-boo and make it better?" Shenran asked.

"Very funny," Rainbow remarked.

"I was being serious," Shenran pointed out.

"Oh...heh...it's okay," said Rainbow, "Thanks for the offer." The others just chuckled as they watched the sun set into the horizon. They all could agree.

There was no better place they'd rather be...

...then here in Ponyville.

 **There you have it. Hope you were pleased with the surprises and bonus scenes I left in the chapter. Bet nopony expected to see Sakura and Anemone take center stage of the story, or that they knew Matilda. I bet nopony guessed that Mario and Shenran were part of the secret Agency that Bon Bon was part of! I hope you enjoyed my references to both Get Smart and Inspector Gadget!**

 **Plus I hope everypony enjoyed the fact that I showed how Bon Bon helped with the bugbear. They never did show how they took care of it, only that Bon Bon said they defeated it.**

 **Next time: Spike once again has the opportunity to take charge again. Considering what little he learned the _last time_ he took charge, this should be interesting...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	106. Princess Spike

Princess Spike

 _Pony's Log Number 510: With great power comes great responsibility, and Spike is about to learn that the hard way...especially since he didn't learn his lesson the last time..._

Today in the grand city of Canterlot, several ponies had arrived for a very important event. Some tents had also been set up in the main lobby of the Canterlot castle and those who had been invited to attend the event were wearing special ID tags around their necks or clips on their shirts. The ponies then gathered around an object covered in a large white cloth. Just then some trumpet fanfare was heard as the four alicorn princesses and the only alicorn prince made their appearance. Each of them was wearing their own crowns and had their wings majestically opened.

"Welcome to the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!" Luna announced as she arrived, followed by Princess Celestia.

"You delegates have traveled far and wide to represent your cities as we seek to celebrate and learn from all the unique places that make up the wonderful land of Equestria," said Celestia as Cadance, followed by Twilight, Mario, and last, but not least, Spike appeared. It should also noticed noted that both Mario and Twilight had bags under their eyes, "At tonight's welcome reception, Princess Cadance will dedicate this beautiful friendship statue made up of gemstones from each of your home cities." The large cloak was removed to show a rather large pony statue made entirely out of different gem stones. The crowd oohed and awed in amazement. Spike began to lick hip lips since seeing all the gems made him hungry.

"Down boy," said Mario gently but firmly as Twilight raised a foreleg in front of Spike to make him settle down. Spike just smiled apologetically.

"Now I'd like to turn things over to the two who organized the summit," said Celestia, "Princess Twilight Sparkle and her handsome husband Prince Mario Star." The crowd cheered for both ponies as the royal couple took to the center front of the stage.

"Thank you, everypony," said Twilight in a tired tone, "With delegates from over fifty cities attending three days of conferences, receptions, and meetings, this is the largest Grand Equestria Pony Summit yet. And let me tell you, putting it all together had led to more than one sleepless night. Right dear?"

"Yes it has, honey," said Mario in his own tired tone, "But it was worth it knowing that we could put together a Summit that all our fellow delegates can enjoy and will remember for years to come!"

"We're so excited to have you here and to learn more about life all across this great land of ours," said Twilight.

"May you all have a pleasant and enriching experience," finished Mario as the crowd cheered. Spike then poked Twilight from behind.

"And now our faithful assistant Spike would like to say a few words," Twilight announced as Spike took to center stage.

"Um, hello, everypony!" Spike said to the crowd, "I'm here to help any way I can. So if there's anything I can do for any of you-"

"We love you, Princess Twilight!" shouted a pony named Neigh Sayer, cutting Spike off.

"Please settle down," Mario said gently and firmly, "Our assistant has a few words to-"

"We love all the princesses!" shouted another delegate as the crowd cheered. Mario looked annoyed and a little hurt.

"Just the princesses?" Mario asked.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Prince Mario is _so cute_!" shouted another female delegate as a few younger female ponies cheered for him. Mario flinched as their squeals and rolled his eyes.

"Me and my big mouth," Mario muttered. Spike just slumped over in defeat and sighed. Luna took noticed.

"I guess everypony loves a princess," said Spike, "Hmph."

"What about a Prince?" Mario asked Spike.

"What about you?" Spike shot back as Mario made a long face.

Even as a royal alicorn, Mario still felt like he got no respect.

(Main Theme)

Later on that day in the castle tower Twilight and Mario were staying in, Spike was inside doing his own things when he heard somepony banging on the door. Spike rushed to go open the door when Cadance burst the door open and walked inside.

"Ugh!" said Spike as the door closed to show poor Spike pasted to the wall.

"Spike!" Cadance called out since she didn't know that she had slammed the door on him. Spike slid down to the floor, several books from the shelves fell right in top of him. Cadance saw everything.

"Spike?" she called out again.

"A little help!" Spike groaned as he was buried under a pile of fallen books as he extended a claw for help. Cadance used her magic to pull Spike out of the pile of books.

"Spike, we need you!" Cadance said desperately.

"Of course!" Spike replied, "What can I do?" Suddenly the doors opened and there before them was Twilight. The purple pony was looking _very_ tired, woozy, and disoriented.

"Whoa, what happened to _you_?" Spike asked.

"I'm sorry, Spike," said Twilight in a tired and woozy tone, "I just..." Twilight then yawned loudly, "...need a quick...nap." Twilight then wobbled sideways toward the pile of books.

"Napkins!" said Twilight woozily, "Tell the delegates I'll..." Twilight just mumbled as she hugged the books and fell asleep.

"She and Mario have been awake three straight days preparing for the summit," said Cadance.

"Wait, if Twilight _and_ Mario haven't slept in three days," said Spike, "Then where's..."

"There you are!" said Mario as he appeared in even worse condition as Twilight, in fact, Mario was hanging into the doorknob with his fore-legs just to keep himself standing up, "I _am_ disappointed Cadance. I didn't expect such...umm...clumsiness from you."

"Come again?" Spike asked as Cadance rolled her eyes. Mario wobbled over to them and nearly fell down.

"I have decided to send Shining Armor back and keep you," Mario continued. There was a brief pause.

"That's...unfortunate?" Spike replied, feeling very puzzled.

"I should think so too!" Mario snapped, "You both have upset my arrangements! Now _Shenran_ will have to help with the goods work while you get your flank mended. Shenran _won't_...like...thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

THUD

(Lose a life fanfare)

Mario then fell onto his back and fell asleep.

"What was _that_ all about?" Spike asked.

"Mario's so tired that he thought I was a steam engine who damaged one of the Canterlot Towers by backing my flank into it," Cadance explained, "and he kept saying that he planned on keeping either me or Shining Armor on his railway."

"Mario, you can be a total nutcase sometimes," Spike remarked.

" _I'm not nutcase, I'm lovable_! _Get it right_!" Mario shouted, sitting straight up before falling into his back and instantly going back to sleep. Spike groaned.

"Uhh, I hate it when he does that," said Spike.

"It's his equivalent to sleepwalking," Cadance explained, "Mario's has random outbursts when he desperately needs sleep or gets under alot of stress."

"I've noticed," Spike remarked wearily.

"We need to make sure they get some rest today," said Cadance, "They'll never be able to attend the welcome reception in this condition. Can I count on you to see to it that they aren't disturbed?"

"I promise!" said Spike, "I won't let you down!" It wasn't long before Twilight and Mario were snoring as they slept soundly in their bed. Spike did a patrol in the front of the bed holding a giant telescope in his claws. Spike then jumped into a chair and used his telescope to examine the surrounding area from an open window. Through the telescope, Spike noticed a mare pushing a baby carriage, a pony sitting at a table at the cafe, and a mime pony performing to a crowd. All was quiet and peaceful.

"Perfect," said Spike, but was soon interrupted when he heard a bird singing on the tip of a rooftop.

"Not on my watch," said Spike as he headed directly to the singing bird.

"Uh, excuse me?" Spike asked the bird, "Can you keep it down a little?" The bird just stared at him for a moment before flying right into the open window of Twilight and Mario's room!

"Oh, no!" Spike exclaimed as he rushed back to the tower. He quickly opened the door and found the bird perched on top of Twilight's horn and singing.

"I'll give you birdseed! Worms! Anything!" Spike pleaded from the edge of the bed, "Just please stop singing before you wake the princess and prince!" The bird looked down to see the alicorn couple snoring before giving Spike a smile and flew out of the window.

"Huh, I can't believe that worked," said Spike. It was then he heard the cheer of some crowds nearby. He looked outside to see some ponies were playing a game of polo. The polo ponies and the crowds were also shouting. Spike looked at Twilight and Mario and noticed that they were groaning and turning about in their sleep. Outside, a polo pony went to take a shot to score a point.

"Hyah!" Spike shouted as he dived in front of the goal and caught the ball, blocking the player's chance to score a point. The polo players were shocked, but their shock soon turned into anger as they stared the little dragon down.

"Uh, hi fellas," said Spike, "Sorry to break up your game, but there's sort of an important diplomatic summit kind of thingy going on, and it involves a princess and prince needing to sleep, and, uh..." Spike stuttered as the polo ponies glared and surrounded him, making the little dragon drop the ball, "...maybe you could move your game somewhere else?" Before Spike could get an answer, he heard the sound of a chainsaw buzzing. He noticed a pony trying to trim the branches from a nearby tree.

"Uh, the princess and prince thank you for your understanding!" Spike shouted to the polo ponies watched Spike zoom away. Spike appeared before the Horticultural Pegasus and stood on a tree branch.

"Excuse me," Spike asked the Pegasus, "Do you have to do this right now?" Spike then sneezed, exhaling some fire as he did so, and looked up at the trees. His eyes were now all swollen and puffy.

"Oh, no! Are those dragon sneeze trees?" Spike sniffled.

"Uh, these are too top-heavy," said the Horticultural Pegasus, "Wouldn't take too much to bring these beauties down." The trees creaked to the side to show that they were in danger of tipping over.

"Can't you just wait a few hours?" Spike asked in a strained tone.

"Sorry, it's a public hazard," said the Horticultural Pegasus, "I got my orders."

"Well, I've got _my_ orders too from Princess Twi...Twi...Twilight...AH-ACHOO!" Spike then sneezed again, this time scorching the Pegasus's goggles, "and Prince Mario."

"Princess Twilight? Prince Mario?" said the Horticultural Pegasus with a short laugh, "Why didn't you say so? Gee, I reckon they'll keep a few more hours." The Horticultural Pegasus lifted his burnt goggles off his face and walked away.

"Huh. Good thing I've got the princesses...and the prince...on my side," said Spike to himself as he stood up, but then Spike was given the rumbling of his life when a unicorn stallion was using a jackhammer to do his work. Spike yelped and vibrated about until he saw an orange wooden cone and grabbed it.

"Aw, come on!" Spike shouted annoyingly, "Excuse me? _Excuse me sir! I really need you to-_ " The stallion stopped working, "- _stop right now_!" Spike then realized that the jackhammer rattling had stopped, "Oops."

"Lemme guess, the noise?" said the Public Works Pony, "Sorry, but we can't have a broken water main!" He showed Spike a large pipe that was cracked in a certain spot.

"Ugh, you couldn't do this _yesterday_?!" Spike asked annoyingly.

"Hey, pal," the Public Works Pony retorted, "I'm just tryin' to make sure everything runs smooth for the summit!"

"But there _is_ no summit without Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," said Spike, "And she needs things to be kept quiet around here. So if you don't mind, I'd-"

"All right, all right," the Public Works Pony replied, cutting Spike off, "if that's how they want it." He then got into Spike's face, "But if something happens, it ain't my fault!" The Public Works Pony walked away as Spike surveyed the surrounding area. Everything was at near-silence and Spike smiled, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Hmph!" said Spike as he made his way to the front door of Twilight and Mario's room with a red gem in his claw, "Princess Twilight and Prince Mario will be rested, Princess Cadance will be proud, and Princess Spike deserves a little reward. Hah! _Princess Spike_." Spike laughed to himself and licked lips as he eyeballed his red gem. It was then two delegates appeared as they made their way up the staircase. They were arguing with each other. Spike was still looking at his red gem when the two delegates approached him.

"...Oh, lemme tell you somethin', alright?" said the male delegate named Joe Pescolt, "I worked _forever_ on this speech, and I know I have more-"

"Uh, hi," said Spike casually, "Can I help you?"

"My friend here, the distinguished pony from up Manehatten," said the mare named March Gustysnows, "and I are in a bit of a pickle, and we need the Princess Twilight and Prince Mario to resolve it."

"Uh, can you talk a little quieter?" Spike asked, "and maybe come back later?"

"Oh, sure now, gosh, I wish we could," said March Gustysnows hastily, "but, uh, we're supposed to give speeches about out local economies in five minutes, and we've been booked in the same hall!"

"I had the room first," said Joe Pescolt, "And let's be honest, my speech is more important!"

"Point of order there, sir," said March Gustysnows, "but I think you'll find that my speech is the more important one, don't'cha know?"

"Look, youse is gonna have a lot of unhappy delegates on your hooves unless we get a ruling from Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," said Joe Prescolt. The two delegates stared Spike down. Spike bit his lips as the two delegate stared at him with more stern looks on their faces. Spike sighed in defeat as he walked inside of the room. He slowly tip-toed up to the bed where Twilight and Mario were fast asleep. Spike just reached Twilight's side of the bed when the purple alicorn sat up, making Spike squeal in fright.

"Does someone need scheduling?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Spike answered, "Two delegates have speeches book in the same hall. What do I do?"

"Okay, no problem," said Twilight, "Just put the hay in the apples and eat the candle, hm?" Spike was left speechless.

"Huh?" Spike replied as Twilight yawned, fell back into her pillow, and went back to sleep.

"Oh, I need an answer, but Twilight can't even think straight!" said Spike, "Oh! Maybe Mario can help me! He's been sleeping long enough to-"

"GIGANTIC DONUTS!" Mario shouted with a goofy looking face as he sat up, making Spike squeal again as Mario fell back into his pillow and was snoring loudly once again. Spike just snorted.

"Something's wrong with you," Spike muttered to the snoring Prince, but then began to panic when he remembered the delegates outside, "Oh my gosh, what am I supposed to do?!" While Spike was panicking and unsure about what to do, he didn't wait too long to head back outside where the two delegates were waiting impatiently for him.

"Well? What did they say?" Joe Pescolt demanded, "They picked me, right?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not be too hasty there, good sir," said March Gustysnows, "I got a feeling they went with me." Spike just looked uneasy.

"He-hey, if she didn't pick me," Joe Pescolt protested, "it ain't hard to see that an insult to all of Manehattan. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"And it'd sure be a shame to see something like a schedule issue create a nasty old rift between Whinnyapolis and Ponyville," said March Gustysnows. Spike just looked more uneasy and nervous.

"So? What did the Princess and Prince say?" Joe Pescolt demanded.

"Come on, now!" March Gustysnows added as she and Joe Pescolt started Spike down, "Spit it out!"

"Um, they said that..." Spike stuttered, "Well, they said that they...they want you to..share it?" Spike flinched as the two delegates had blank looks on their faces.

"If that's what the princess and prince want," said Joe Pescolt as he offered the mare a hoofshake, "what are ya gonna do?"

"The princess and prince are always right!" said March Gustysnows as she returned the hoofshake.

"Listen. No hard feelings," said Joe Pescolt, "This is not about you or me, alright? I mean, this is..."

"Now there ya go, we got a solution!" said March Gustysnows at the same time as Joe Pescolt, "I have no hard feelings..." Spike sat down by the front door to the room and sighed.

"Now, back to more important things!" said Spike as he grabbed a bowl loaded with red gems and started eating them. Spike had barely finished his snack, rubbed his now full belly, when he heard some more complaining delegates approaching.

"Combining those two talks was a disaster!" said a rather annoyed delegate, "The hall was overcrowded and the speakers just shouted over each other!" Spike was stunned.

"Huh? B-but-" Spike stuttered.

"Why would the princess and prince have made such a decision?!" The Annoyed delegate continued as he got into Spike's face. Several other rather annoyed delegates chattered with each other as they made their way up the tower.

"Uh, by order of Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," said Spike, " _BE QUIET_!" His voice echoed as the other delegates stopped grumbling and glared at the little dragon. Spike then went to speak when a Pegasus delegate named Fluffy Clouds cut him off.

"I was really looking forward to the "Don't Spend All Your Bits" Speech," said Fluffy Clouds, "but when I went into the hall..." He began to tear up, "...a pony had taken my seat. A pony who used to be my friend!"

"Your friend took your seat?" said Spike, "Hah, big deal! Why don't you just-"

"No offense," said Fluffy Clouds snootily, "but I don't need some random dragon's opinion. I-I want to hear what Princess Twilight and Prince Mario think." Spike didn't hesitate to show that he was offended as he sighed with a huff.

"Fine," Spike said hastily as he opened the door to head inside and then closed it. He looked to see Twilight and Mario snoring in their bed. Spike then exited the room and headed back to the delegates.

"The princess and prince say no friendship should end over a seat," said Spike, "You should forgive your friend!" Fluffy Clouds gasped.

"Of course!" said Fluffy Clouds, "Oh, the princess and prince are so wise!" The other delegates just chattered to each other in the background.

"I could tell these delegates anything as long as they think it came from Twilight and Mario," Spike pondered as he got a devious smirk on his face. He quickly turned around to address the delegates.

"Alright, who's next?" Spike asked to delegates.

It wasn't long before Spike began to listen to the problems of each delegate with a smirk on his face. A female donkey then appeared to Spike about her issues, Spike then faked walking into the room and coming out before he gave the donkey a thumbs up. The female donkey smiled happily and zoomed off. Then another mare delegate appeared and spoke her problem to Spike. Behind the delegate was a long line of other delegates and VIP guests had come to seek "Twilight and Mario's" advice. Then another stallion and mare were arguing with each other when Spike did his routine and then gestured a solution to them. Both of them smiled at the idea. Then another stallion appeared as Spike stood listening with a smug look on his face. Spike then did his routine to get "the princess and princes" advice before shaking his head. The stallion walked sadly away. Then a griffon delegate appeared and Spike gave him a thumbs up. Another stallion approached and Spike gave him the OK sign with his claw, gave a mare a thumbs down, and then a thumps up to another stallion. The line of delegates continued to shift but seemed never ending, but Spike didn't seem to mind that a bit. Then Fluffy Clouds came back, nervously seeking more advice. Once Spike gave him a thumbs up, he hovered happily away. Spike then dusted off his claws when Fancy Pants appeared before him.

"So, how can _Princess Twilight_ and _Prince Mario_ be of service?" Spike asked smugly.

"Well, as host city, the Canterlot delegation feels it's only right that we should get passes to every meeting and party, yes?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Well, that doesn't seem fair-" said Spike before correcting himself, "I mean, Princess Twilight and Prince Mario doesn't think that seems fair."

"Ehhh...yes, yes, very well," said Fancy Pants, who was clearly disappointed but was gracious about the decision, "It was worth a try though, wasn't it old chap, hm? Please send my regards to Prince Mario. I look forward to seeing my friend at the reception later this evening." Fancy Pants then took his leave as Spike felt very excited.

"This is great!" said Spike, "I just took care of a whole bunch of stuff that Twilight and Mario won't have to worry about when they wake up! Wonder if anypony else needs the princess and prince's help?" Spike then rushed inside and pulled down a long checklist and looked it over as he walked outside.

"If I can check a few of these meetings off Twilight's and Mario's schedule," said Spike to himself, "Then when they wake up, they won't have to think about anything but the reception." Spike put on a devious smile and he headed down the tower to get to work.

At the Canterlot outdoor cafe, a mare with a dark blue coat, orange mane and tail with the former tied into a pony tail, and wearing red glasses was sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee. Her name was Frazzle Rock and she was sitting quietly at the table when Spike arrived.

"Uh, it says here you have a meeting with Princess Twilight and Prince Mario?" Spike asked.

"Uh, yuppers," said Frazzle Rock with a slight lisp in her voice, "They wanted me to prep them on all the gemstones in the Citizens of Equestria statue before the reception tonight." She showed Spike a picture of the statue.

"Okay, go ahead," said Spike plainly. Frazzle Rock looked a little puzzled.

"Uh, well, I'd rather, um, tell the princess and prince directly," said Frazzle Rock.

"Well, if it helps," Spike replied, "you can call me "Princess Spike"." Spike battled his eyes at her. Frazzle Rock gave the little dragon an awkward look and got up to leave.

"No-no-no, it's alright," Spike reassured her, "The princess and prince asked me to take care of a few things for her. That's why I came to find you."

"Um, if you say so," said Frazzle Rock hesitantly.

"The _princess_ and _prince_ say so!" said Spike smugly.

"Uh, okay," said Frazzle Rock, "Let's start with topaz..."

Once the discussion with Frazzle Rock was complete, Spike moved into the next thing on Twilight and Mario's list. He approached the Public Works Pony, who had just bitten into a juicy apple.

"I'm here for your two o'clock!" Spike announced.

"You?!" the Public Works Pony interjected as he dropped his apple, "But I'm supposed to be briefing Princess Twilight and Prince Mario on the progress with the water main!"

" _I_ speak for the Princess and Prince," said Spike firmly.

"Uh, well, uh," the Public Works Pony stuttered, "can I start fixing it again? I'm getting a little worried, to be honest." Down below the pipe gave a groaning and was vibrating dangerously, ready to burst. Spike didn't notice.

"Actually, Twilight and Mario still need their rest," said Spike, "and their no-noise policy is still in effect for a few more hours. Sorry." The Public Works Pony just walked away with his jackhammer in his magic grip. Spike walked off with a smug look on his face when there before him was...Cadance.

"Hey, Spike. What's going on?" Cadance asked.

"Oh, you know," said Spike casually, "just settin' 'em up and knockin' 'em down!"

"What do you mean?" Cadance asked, not understanding the little dragon.

"Not only have I kept things quiet so Twilight and Mario could sleep," Spike explained, "I also took care of all their afternoon meetings so they won't have to worry about them when they wake up." Spike had expected Cadance to be proud of him, but instead she just gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you sure they'd want you doing that?" Cadance asked, "There are so many things to keep track of at this summit."

"Nah, don't worry," said Spike confidently, "I got it covered. I know Twilight and Mario so well, it's easy to make decisions like them!"

"Oh, okay," said Cadance and not hiding the hesitation in her tone, "Well, thank you for keeping Twilight and Mario's stress levels down. As long as that's the _real_ reason you're doing it?" Cadance gave the little dragon a skeptical look.

"Well, why else would I be doing it?" Spike answered innocently.

"You're not enjoying speaking for Twilight and Mario a little bit?" Cadance asked as she lifted his chin so they were making eye contact.

"Enjoying it?" Spike replied and laughed nervously, "No way! The only things I'm doing by order of the princess and prince are for the good of the summit!" Spike just smiled as Cadance gave him a minor glare. She might not have done any foal-sitting in years, but she well remembered her experiences with Twilight and Mario when they acted like this. She knew Spike wasn't telling the whole truth and that something was up, but rather than call him out on it, she said nothing and flew off. She had barely gone out of sight when Spike turned around and chuckled deviously to himself.

It wasn't much longer before he was enjoying himself at the Canterlot spa.

"By order of the princess and prince," said Spike as he reclined on his stomach as a male masseur pony messaged his back. Then he was with a griffon chief as he presented Spike with some gem frosted cupcakes.

"By order of the princess and prince," said Spike as he grabbed a cupcake and ate it in one bite. The griffon chief just rolled his eyes indignantly. Next, a painter was doing a painting of Spike reclining on a chasse sofa. While Spike was posing for the painting, the painter had exaggerated Spike's appearance to make him more muscular.

"By order of the princess and prince," said Spike through gritted teeth to keep his pose on the chasse sofa. After that, Spike was just sitting in his own personal chair at the main dining table. Each of the princesses and prince also had their own seat. Spike was just reclining comfortably with his feet on the table and a bowl of gems beside him. He was enjoying himself immensely.

"Princess life is good!" Spike sighed contently as grabbed a green gem and ate it.

"It sure is," said a voice. Spike turned to see Cadance walk up to him, "but it's _also_ hard work, _isn't it_? And shouldn't it be the Prince life?"

"Nah, pony's have the highest respects for the princesses, not the lone alicorn prince," Spike said dismissively.

"And that's something we're going to change," said Cadance, not hiding the annoyance in her tone, "especially since Mario works very hard at being a good Prince. But I was asking _you_ if you find the life of a princess _and_ a prince hard work."

"Eh, it's not so bad," Spike replied in the same tone.

"Spike, I'm concerned you might be abusing your relationship with Twilight and Mario," Cadance said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Spike snapped as he admired himself in the reflection of a gem, "I'm a great princess!" Spike then froze at what he had just said.

"Er...I mean Prince...I mean... _Twilight's_ a great princess and _Mario's_ a great prince!" Spike corrected, "And I've been working hard to help them! When two delegates had a falling out, _I'm_ the one who fixed their friendship! _I_ listened to that pony drone on about gems for forty-five minutes so Twilight and Mario wouldn't have to! _I_ moved a polo match away from the tower so they could sleep! And _I_ didn't even eat that delicious looking statue! I'm a decision making master!" As Spike spoke, Joe Pescolt and March Gustysnows shook hooves. Then Spike was seen with Frazzle Rock as she spoke about the statue and the little dragon got so bored that he face-planted the table. The polo ponies were seen outside the city trying to play their game inside a tiny fenced area. He then pointed toward the gem statue as he finished speaking. Cadance just said nothing and glared at him.

"Okay," said Spike as he slumped forward and sighed, "So maybe I did get a little carried away making decisions. But it's not like anything bad happened." Just the fact Spike said that was asking for trouble.

Then...it happened.

A polo pony who had no space to move around as he swung his mallet at the ball, making it fly over the outside wall of the Canterlot city limits and then hit one of the dragon sneeze trees. Since the dragon sneeze trees had gone untrimmed, the tree the ball made contract with tipped over into another tree, causing a mini domino effect until the third tree landed hard on the straining and groaning water main. The water main then burst, sending a large gush of water...through one of the castle windows and right into the reception room! This also included part of the dragon sneeze tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cadance and Spike screamed as the water swept them away and flooded the reception hall. Cadance then rushed to a dry platform and shook her mane dry.

"This is unexpected!" Spike called out as he held onto the leg of an overturned table that was floating above the water.

"I'll shut off the main!" Cadance called out, "You get rid of the water!" Cadance then flew out of the window. Spike then noticed his bowl filled with gems, he dumped the gems out and used the bowl to start bailing the water. However, Spike was in such panic that all he could do was bail the water onto his floating table.

Outside, Cadance was with the Public Works Pony as she used her magic to create solid crystals that sealed the water main shut.

Back inside and just outside the reception room, the flooded water was making the front doors groan. Fancy Pants had arrived and noticed the straining doors. He used his magic to open the door, which caused the water to overtake him and flow quickly out of the room. Spike looked around to see that all the water was gone and quickly rushed to the statue.

"At least the statue's okay," said Spike as he felt his allergies kick up. He turned to see some dragon sneeze flowers near him.

"Oh. Oh, no. Oh, no!" Spike groaned, "ACHOO!" Spike sneezed so hard that the gems that made the statue scattered and clinked all over the floor. Spike sniffled as he saw all the gems scattered about.

"Oh, bless me..." Spike groaned. It wasn't much longer before three ponies arrived with Fancy Pants. They saw the mess and Spike. Fancy Pants was furious.

"Oh, my! What is the meaning of this?!" Fancy Pants demanded.

"Well, uh, you see," Spike stuttered, "There was this polo game, and-" Fancy Pants wasn't listening as he angrily faced the Public Works Pony.

"How could you let a water main burst on Canterlot's most important day?!" Fancy Pants asked angrily.

"Hey, don't look at me!" said the Public Works Pony, "Princess Twilight and Prince Mario said to stop working on it!"

"Well, what about these trees?!" Fancy Pants angrily asked the Horticultural Pegasus, "I ordered them trimmed to avoid just such a situation!"

"But the princess and prince told me to stop, bub!" the Horticultural Pegasus replied.

"Why would the princess and prince make such horrible decisions?!" Fancy Pant remarked, "This could have all been prevented!" The other delegates started shouting angrily.

"Please, everypony, listen!" Spike called out, "I'm so sorry all this happened!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Fancy Pants asked, "These are Princess Twilight's and Prince Mario's awful decisions. And here I thought Mario was mature enough not to resort to petty revenge to make the elite look bad, or full on sabotage a summit!"

"Sabotage?!" Spike spluttered.

"I'm about to blow my stack on Princess Twilight and Prince Mario," said March Gustysnows, "I'll tell you that for nothin'."

"Yeah, me too!" Joe Pescolt added.

"I'll not let Princess Twilight and Prince Mario give Canterlot a bad name in the eyes of Equestria!" said Fancy Pants sternly, "Come on, everypony! Let's go give them a piece of our minds!" The other delegates all shouted in agreement as they took off for the royal couple's tower.

"Please! You've got it all wrong!" Spike shouted but nopony was listening as they all rushed up the staircase of the tower. Spike used the outer railing, and a speed horseshoe power up to boost his top speed so he was able to outrun the crowd of angry delegates and stood in front of the doors to the royal couple's room.

" _Wait_!" Spike panted but then lowered his voice, "I mean... _wait_!"

"What is it now?!" Fancy Pants snapped, "There's an angry mob here that demands satisfaction!"

"It's just that, uh, we don't want to wake the princess and prince, do we?" Spike stuttered, clearly trying to stall and not have to confess the truth. It was about to backfire him.

"Wake them?!" Joe Pescolt shouted, "What?! You're tellin' me that they're asleep?!" This only made the delegates angrier. Spike rushed inside as they tried to get in, but Spike managed to keep Fancy Pants from barging inside as Spike shut the door and locked it. Spike tried to catch his breath as the delegates banged on the door.

"Princess, Prince, we must speak at once!" Fancy Pants demanded. Spike lost patience.

"They are _SLEEPING_!" Spike shouted but then clasped both of his claws over his mouth. Twilight and Mario were still snoring as Spike released a sigh of relief as he walked up to her. He had barely reached the side of the bed when Twilight and Mario yawned and sat up on the bed at the same time.

"Momma mia," Mario remarked as he stretched his fore-legs, "I needed that!" He then noticed the little dragon nearby.

"I'm glad you're here, Spike," said Twilight as she and Mario climbed out of the bed, "We've got a lot to do! Do you know if the water main was fixed?"

"And did my good friend Fancy Pants make sure to trim down those dragon sneeze trees outside so they didn't tip over and fall on anypony?" Mario added. Spike didn't answer any of their questions.

"Uh, you both seem well-rested," said Spike.

"I haven't slept like that since I was a filly!" said Twilight.

"Make that a colt for me since I'm a boy," said Mario.

"You haven't?" Spike replied, "Well, at least I got one thing right. And it was the one thing Cadance asked of me. Maybe I did do a good job today." It was then Spike winced as he heard the banging doors. Twilight and Mario heard them as well.

"What's going on out there?" Mario asked as Spike rushed to the doors, but then Spike yelped as the doors burst open as the delegates entered all shouting at once, knocking Spike backwards. Mario and Twilight looked a bit stunned until Mario narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

" **STOP THAT SHOUTING**!" bellowed Mario to get everypony to settle down.

"Fancy Pants, what's wrong?" Twilight asked worried.

"Don't play games with me, Princess!" said Fancy Pant angrily as he got into the purple pony's face, "You know why I'm here!"

"No, she doesn't," said Mario sternly as he raised a fore-leg in front of Twilight, "And how _dare_ _you_ speak to my wife in such manner!"

"Don't you play innocent with me, Prince!" Fancy Pants snapped, "You're just as much to blame as she is!" Mario looked puzzled.

"You're coming in clear, but you're not making any sense," Mario replied.

"Is this about the special privileges you wanted?" Twilight asked as she nervously took a couple of steps backwards and got slightly behind Mario, "Because this seems a little extreme!"

"The special privileges?!" Fancy Pants spluttered, "The last thing on my mind is special privileges!" Twilight and Mario turned to see Spike trying to sneak out of the open window.

"What's going on, Spike?" Twilight asked, making Spike freeze in position.

"Spike," said Mario sternly, "Explain this behavior!"

"Um...you needed to sleep," Spike replied as he turned to face the alicorn couple, "And Princess Cadance told me you weren't to be disturbed. And then there was this bird, and, well...long story short, I made a few decisions on your behalves." Mario glared at Spike.

"What did you do?" he demanded in a low tone. It wasn't long before Twilight and Mario, as well as the angry delegates appeared before the destroyed reception hall. Cadance was already there and filled the royal couple in on some other decisions Spike had made. Mario and Twilight were in shock.

"A _few_ decisions?!" Twilight retorted.

"You call _this_ a few decisions?!" Mario added angrily.

"Well, maybe more than a few, but I had good intentions! Honest!" Spike replied, but then turned to see Cadance giving him a stern glare. It also didn't help that Mario was very, very angry. Spike knew if he didn't start telling the truth now, he was going to be in even more trouble.

"Until I...didn't anymore," Spike confessed, "I'm sorry, Twilight and Mario. I guess I got a little carried away. It-it just felt so good to have ponies caring about my opinions on such important matters. I guess I was just enjoying feeling like a princess...and a prince too." Mario just took a long sigh as he noticed how upset his wife looked at the ruined decor. Then was glaring at Spike as the little dragon explained himself.

"Spike," said Mario in a slow but still angered tone, "We appreciate your help and assistance in helping us, but _not with your behavior this afternoon_! You have caused a disturbance that has put the entire Summit in jeopardy!" Spike was ashamed as the other delegates grumbled in agreement.

" ** _As for you_!**" thundered Mario as he spoke severely to the delegates, " _You've been worse! You MADE the disturbance_!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Fancy Pants exclaimed, shocked at Mario's statement. The other delegates were just as stunned.

"Ever since we've arrived to prepare for this summit," Mario explained sternly, "I've seen several delegates disregard and disrespect my wife and I's number one assistant. Spike may not be a princess or a prince, but his opinion still holds value as a pony, a dragon, and to this summit." He turned to Fancy Pants, "A wise pony once taught me that you don't need to have status, elite or royal, to make your voice heard and make it matter. Every voice is important. Just like you gave me that respect..." Mario went back to addressing everypony, "...I expect that same respect and courtesy to be given to Spike as well. Spike may have made some poor decisions today, but he may have never let things get this out of hand if he didn't feel like his voice was not important!" Spike couldn't help but cry. Despite all his mistakes, Mario was still willing to defend him. Fancy Pants, as well as the other delegates, looked ashamed.

"And let me make one thing clear," Mario added in a softer but stern voice, "My wife and I weren't asleep because we _chose_ to disregard your concerns. We collapsed from exhaustion because we spent three days without sleeping preparing this summit for you all."

"They needed the rest in order to have the energy needed for the reception," Cadance added, "That's why I had asked Spike to make sure they weren't disturbed."

"Oh...oh my, I...I see," said Fancy Pants stuttered as he turned to Mario, feeling rather embarassed, "My sincerest apologies, your majesty. Guess when I saw all the commotion I let my anger cloud my judgment...as well as my mannerisms. Guess we all jumped the wrong conclusions without getting the proper facts. We had no idea that was the case. I guess if we had listened to Spike we might have known that." The other delegates nodded in agreement and made a general apology to the royal couple. Spike just stayed quiet as Twilight approached him.

"Well, Spike," said Twilight, "One of the most important things a princess and a prince can do is realize when they've made a mistake and fix it."

"How can I do that?" Spike asked.

"You could start with them," said Cadance as the delegates were all glaring at him. It was clear they weren't going to apologize unless Spike did it first. Spike timidly climbed up to the stage and looked nervously at the three alicorns. Mario gave him an encouraging smile as Spike sighed.

"Uh, hi there, everypony," said Spike timidly, "So I guess I owe you all an apology. It's funny. Here we are at a summit that brings together ponies from all across Equestria, and all I could think about was myself. You all came here to celebrate the things that make each of our cities so unique and special. But instead of getting into the spirit of things like all of you, I used my friends' position to make _myself_ feel good." As Spike spoke, every delegate gave him their full attention. Spike then sadly looked at his reflection from a blue gem as he finished his speech. The delegates just remained silent for a moment as they watched Spike try to repair the statue himself, but struggled to keep the very foundation from falling apart. It didn't take long before Fancy Pants walked up to the little dragon.

"The Canterlot ruby goes here, old sport," Fancy Pants told him as he used his magic to set the gem into place.

"And ours goes here, don'tcha know?" said March Gustysnows as she put her gem into place. Soon the rest of the delegates all walked up to Spike. Together, they reassembled the statue. It didn't take long before the sculpture was finished and looking better than before.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Spike asked once the sculpture was complete.

"Sure!" said Joe Pescolt, "and we're sorry we made you feel like your opinion wasn't important." The others nodded and spoke in general agreement.

"You know," Joe Pescolt added, "the whole idea of the statue is that when each of us plays our own small part, it adds to somethin' great."

"Quite," Fancy Pants agreed, "Just like how all our cities make up the beautiful land of Equestria."

"Well said my friend," said Mario.

"I hereby dedicate the Citizens of Equestria statue to everypony who plays their part, no matter how big or small." All the delegates cheered as a pony offered Spike a special bouquet of flowers. Just one problem.

The bouquet was made out of dragon sneeze blossoms!

"Aw, come on!" Spike sniffled as his allergies kicked in. Cadance, Twilight, Mario, Joe Pescolt and March Gustysnows all winced since Spike was facing the statue as the little dragon inhaled.

AHH-AHH-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Long story short, this would be the first and last time a statue of this kind would be presented at any summit. Or least they would consider using some sort of glue to keep it together next time around. But for the first time in Equestria, a new law was passed unanimously by all delegates that day.

All dragon sneeze trees were banned from Equestria, with the exception of major dragon related emergencies.

Spike, as well as his nose, were very grateful.

Later that night, Mario and Twilight were looking out their room's window as they watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. Spike yawned from exhaustion. As punishment, he had been very busy helping clean up the rest of the reception mess and, with a special protection spell, helped uproot all the other dragon sneeze trees that were going to be taken out of Canterlot next morning.

"Aren't you two heading to bed soon," said Spike tiredly.

"In a bit, little bro," said Mario, "We're not feeling as tired since we had that long nap beforehand."

"We're also grateful that the other delegates agreed to give us our personal space until the morning," said Twilight, "No need for a late night patrol..."

"Or somepony making decisions behind our backs," Mario added with a smirk.

"I get it!" said Spike annoyingly, "Ugh, trust me. I'll never be doing _that_ again. My allergies can't handle it." Twilight and Mario chuckled as Spike tucked himself into bed.

"Hey Mario?" Spike asked.

"What's up?" Mario replied.

"Thanks...for earlier," said Spike, "even thought I messed things up...you still stuck up for me."

"Well, your opinions do matter, Spike," said Mario, "Plus you couldn't take all the blame for what happened either. Even Mom says that ponies need to understand that my wife and I are only meant to provide gentle guidance and wisdom to others. We don't have the answers to every little problem or solution and ponies shouldn't expect that of us. Plus we should be able to have a moment to ourselves without ponies causing a riot for not helping them solve their problems immediately."

"You can say that again," said Spike, "but hopefully next time, I'll let them know when you two need your personal space and you both will offer them help at a later time."

"Or if it's an immediate problem like that scheduling conflict," said Mario, "Just re-direct them to Cadance, Celestia, or Luna."

"I'll remember," said Spike, "Hopefully the rest of the summit won't be as hectic."

"Oh, after what happened today, I think we can handle just about anything that might get tossed at us," said Twilight.

"Agreed," said Mario.

"Great, good night you guys," said Spike.

"Good night, Spike," said Twilight and Mario as they continued to stargaze together.

"I think we've learned a lesson too," said Twilight.

"About what, dear?" Mario asked curiously.

"We need to change our scheduling and planning so we get plenty of rest," said Twilight, "We can't keep skipping sleep to prepare for events like this."

"Yeah, you're right," said Mario, "but we can worry about that later. For now, let's just rest the way we know best."

"What might that be?" Twilight asked in a cute but innocent tone.

"Cuddling and watching the stars together," said Mario softly. Twilight giggled as she tucked her head under his chin.

Sometimes the most romantic dates...

...are simple, peaceful moments of togetherness.

 **I never felt like Spike should have taken full blame for everything that had happened. Sure, he made poor and selfish decisions by will, but being ignored by the others delegates is what motivated him to do so. Now you know that Mario isn't afraid to speak his mind with the elites and delegates!**

 **Plus the alternate ending was just to put some closure on what seemed like a bit of a cliffhanger. Most could guess what happened when Spike sneezed in front of the statue, but at least in writing you can walk away with a more satisfied answer and a more fulfilled ending to the episode.**

 **I also did double parodies from the Railway Series because I couldn't find a place for one in Slice of Life.**

 **Kudos if you caught the Yu-Gi-Oh anime joke!**

 **Next time: We've got yaks, anxious ponies, and lots of SMASHING!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	107. Party Pooped

Party Pooped

 _Pony's Log Number 511: I've heard of guests being difficult to please, but who would have thought it could lead to an international crisis..._

Inside the main lobby of Twilight and Mario's castle, the two ponies were pacing back and forth in front of the rest of the Mane eight, who stood in side by side of each other. Twilight and Mario were both sweating a bit as the former trotted past Pinkie, who had a very casual smile on her face.

"You look nervous," said Twilight as she zipped up to the purple pony, "There's no reason to be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine!" Twilight couldn't help but make a few exaggerated expressions as she spoke.

"Right dear?" Twilight asked her husband. Mario just gave her a large smile.

"R-r-right," Mario stuttered with a light giggle as he impulsively raised a fore-leg that was trembling uncontrollably.

"Twilight, Mario, tell those butterflies in your tummy to beat it!" Pinkie replied, "Making new friends is always fun!"

"Ohhhh..." Twilight groaned.

"My wife is lucky it's just butterflies in her stomach, I've got jackhammers in mine!" said Mario as he trembled a bit until Shenran gave him a side hug.

"You'll be okay, buddy," said Shenran as Mario groaned.

"Why did we agree this idea, Twilight?" Mario whined, "Look at us! I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm on the verge of nervous breakdown right about now!" Twilight gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I know this is a big task," said Twilight, "But we're the Princess and Prince of Friendship. Our mission is to spread Friendship across Equestria and its surrounding kingdoms. This is a big step forward in doing just that but being nervous is perfectly normal. Isn't it guys? Right? _Right_?!" Twilight chuckled nervously and then groaned again.

"They're probably just as nervous as you are," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, I mean...I was nervous meeting Fluttershy and she was nervous meeting me," Shenran reminded the group.

"Uh, that isn't the same thing!" Rainbow remarked.

"It is when you remember we were friends first, lovers later," Shenran retorted as Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Rainbow just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Nerves or not," said Applejack, "You two have been planning this shindig for weeks. You know everything about these fellers. It's gonna be dandy." Twilight and Mario both did the breathing technique Cadance taught them to help them settle down.

"You're right," said Twilight, "Remember, Equestria and Yakyakistan haven't opened their borders for hundreds of moons. In fact, Yakyakistan is so far north of the Crystal Mountains, nopony's even been there! Imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she finds out we made friends with a yak prince!" Twilight and Mario gave nervous laughs since the former's composure was getting more unstable as she spoke.

"I'm calm! I'm calm..." Twilight said aloud, but the others looked worried.

"Why do I feel like these two have bitten off more than they can chew?" Shenran whispered to his wife.

"Ew, why would they wanna chew on the yaks?" Pinkie asked since she was listening on the conversation. Shenran glared at her.

"Figure of speech, Pinks," said Shenran annoyingly.

"I knew that," said Pinkie simply.

"I think Twilight and I are way over our heads," said Mario nervously.

"It'll be fine," said Twilight, "Just keep cool and..." Twilight was then interrupted when there was some trumpet fanfare. Spike was the one playing the trumpet as the doubles doors burst open, one of them slamming into Spike as a large red carpet rolled out up to the eight ponies. It was then two male yaks appeared wearing traditional yak attire and jewelry. They each side stepped to reveal the yak prince himself. Unlike his counterparts, he was a lighter shade of brown and his jewelry was mostly gold.

"Ponies! Greetings, ponies!" the yak prince said boldly. Twilight and Mario quickly teleported up to the yak prince.

"Prince Rutherford, your Majesty," said Twilight as she and Mario bowed before him, "On behalf of all of us, my husband and I welcome you to Equestria."

"Me honored, " Prince Rutherford replied, "Yaks hope for great friendship between ponies and yaks." He then said boldly into Twilight's and Mario's ear, "FRIENDS FOR A THOUSAND MOONS!" Mario looked a bit woozy from the loud voice.

"We...would...very much appreciate that," said Mario, still feeling a bit shaken up as Twilight was still sweating.

"Honey...the banquet?" Twilight asked with a very tense smile on her face. Mario blinked but then his eyes went wide and zoomed away. He then came back with a table loaded with various kinds of food on it.

"We've prepared a banquet of traditional yak foods," said Twilight, "cooked by my husband, Equestria's own personal iron chief!" Mario blushed at the complement.

"If things not perfect, yaks get mad," Prince Rutherford pointed out, "Yaks always get mad when things not perfect!" Twilight gulped as she put on a brave smile.

"G-g-guess that's something w-w-we have in c-c-common then," Mario replied shakily. Prince Rutherford than walked up a stalk of what appeared to be a white yam. He sniffed the yam and then ate it in one bite. His eyes bulged out before he spat it out.

"This no taste like yak food!" Prince Rutherford said angrily, "Fake pony food make yaks mad!"

"WAH?!" Mario yelped in utter shock as Twilight cringed. Prince Rutherford then used one of his horns to overturn the table as he and his two yaks started stomping everything into smithereens. Then Princes Rutherford charged at one of the crystal columns and damaged it. Another yak started tearing the drapes as the third yak smashed a nearby sofa into pieces. The Mane eight were left in shock, Mario was frozen in place with his face hanging out, as the three yaks had a demolition derby in the castle lobby. Twilight just bit her lower lip as Pinkie walked up to her.

"Is it okay to be nervous _now_?" Pinkie asked as she cringed at all the destruction. Rainbow and Fluttershy then hovered over to the now frozen in utter shock prince.

"I think his mind snapped," Rainbow said worried as he waved a fore-hoof over Mario's face. Fluttershy just looked at him sadly.

"Probably because nopony has ever rejected his cooking before," said Fluttershy. Shenran hovered over to Pinkie and Twilight.

"Well this friendship meeting is off to a _smashing_ start," Shenran remarked.

"Ugh...bad joke, Shenran," said Pinkie sternly as Twilight and Fluttershy glared at him, "very bad joke."

"Sorry," said Shenran with an eye roll.

He actually wasn't trying to be funny.

(Main Theme)

Later on, all but Mario were hard at work trying to clean up the mess and repair the damages the yaks made to the castle lobby. Twilight was supervising the repairs since Mario still hadn't recovered fully from his shock.

"I can't understand it," Mario said to his wife, "I followed those recipes perfectly, made sure to get the spices as accurate and authentically correct as possible."

"Well, if those dishes were as perfect as you claimed," said Twilight before adding sternly, " _Maybe Prince Rutherford and his yaks wouldn't have caused a demolition derby in here_!" Mario winced at Twilight's raised tone and then just looked sadly away. He was feeling too sorry for himself to help with the clean up. Up above on an upstairs balcony using a hammer to repair some of the broken railing.

"Them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' "howdy"," Applejack remarked.

"They're different, that's all," Rarity replied as she used her magic to repair a vase that had been broken, "Very...different."

"I think they broke my record for the most stuff broken in under a minute," said Rainbow as she hovered past the royal couple and was holding a broom, "I mean, they even broke the trophy." The already broken trophy Rainbow was carrying fell apart even more. Mario groaned and buried his face into his fore-hooves.

"Just shake it off buddy," said Shenran as he appeared holding a loaded trash bag, "We may have had a rough start, but it's how we finish that matters in the end."

"Well said, Shenran," said Twilight, "All we have to do is show them how great it can be to have friends before Princess Celestia arrives for the friendship party tonight. Now, who read the seven-volume crossed-indexed history of Yakyakistan I recommended?" Fluttershy had just landed on the other side of Twilight and just smiled sheepishly to the purple pony's question.

"I read them all," said Mario timidly and raised a fore-hoof into the air.

"Uh...heh...uhh..." Shenran stuttered with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You told me you were going to read those books!" Fluttershy scolded as she got into her husband's face.

"I fell asleep after the first volume!" Shenran retorted, "What's your excuse? Too busy making Angel a bigger brat than he already is?!"

"You leave _our_ baby bunny out of this mister "I love ballerina twirling with the animals"!" Fluttershy shot back.

" _You_ _promised not to tell anypony about that_!" Shenran yelled.

" _Well maybe I JUST WILL_!" Fluttershy yelled as the two Pegasi pressed noses and growled at each other. Twilight and Mario just watched the couple argue uncomfortably before the former looked at the others with a nervous, over-the-top smile on her face. Rarity and Rainbow just looked away sheepishly while Pinkie, who was standing between the two ponies, looked calm.

"Um...I-I had a thing..." Rainbow stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I did, I did!" said Pinkie excitedly as she jumped up and down, "Did you know they live so far north of the Crystal Empire that it's cold all the time? Yaks have yak fur to keep them warm." As Pinkie spoke, she got into Fluttershy's face and then grabbed the edges of the Pegasus's pink mane and wrapped it around her own head. She then gave Fluttershy a squeaky smile.

"Pretty sure that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie," said Applejack as a matter of fact and was then given the shock of her life when Pinkie appeared underneath her hat. Plus, it also made the orange pony drop her hammer off the balcony.

"I know!" Pinkie replied a she stood on Applejack's head, "Yaks are so cool!" The hammer Applejack had dropped then smashed the vase Rarity repaired. Rarity looked up and gave Applejack a glare from below.

"Pinkie Pie, can you show them around town?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy tried to fix her mane. Shenran tried to help, but Fluttershy shot him a dirty look, which Shenran returned since they were still mad at each other, "I know you have the friendship party too, but it would really help make them feel welcome."

"No problem!" Pinkie replied, "Come on, Mario! You can help me!"

"Are you sure..." Mario asked uneasily. He wasn't feeling very confident at the moment.

"Mario, we are the party duo!" said Pinkie, "We've got this! And you were helping me with the friendship party and I still have a few more adjustments to make before party time and I need your help."

"Good point," said Mario and sighed, "Alright, Pinks. Let's do it."

"Team spirit time!" Pinkie shouted as she stood next to him and then twisted ninety degrees.

"Ready..." said Pinkie as she squatted down.

"...Yeah!" Mario finished, feeling more confident, as he squatted down facing Pinkie. Then they stood on their hind legs and did a high-hoof together. The rest of the Mane eight stood side by side in front of Twilight.

"Remember," said Twilight to everypony else, "we want to make sure Equestria feels like home. That means doing everything we can to make this place feel like Yakyakistan."

"No problem," said Pinkie as she wrapped a fore-leg around Mario and saluted with the other.

"This dynamic duo is ready to go!" said Mario confidently.

"Good," Twilight replied, "Let's get out there and make some new friends!" The others gave cries of agreement as they joined in a circle and put their fore-hooves in the center before breaking.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Pinkie, and Mario were with the yaks as Big Mac and Apple Bloom watched from outside the doorway.

"We know y'all are noble warriors who avoid the so-called finer things," said Applejack, "so me and my family would be honored if you rested here in the barn during your visit."

"Her family is also my family," said Mario as he wrapped a fore-leg around his younger sister, "Applejack is my little sister and the Apple family hope you'll find our barn welcome and comfortable."

"Applejack, Mario, and I made hay beds like you're used to back in Yakyakistan," said Pinkie as she bounced over to three rectangular beds made out of hay with a single pillow.

"Hmm...This perfect," said Prince Rutherford as they walked over to the bed.

"We're glad to hear you're pleased with the beds, your Majesty," said Mario.

"You can snooze here all afternoon," said Pinkie, "'cause you're gonna need alot of energy for Mario and I's party tonight!"

"Mario and I?" the alicorn prince asked in surprise. Twilight had mostly given credit to Pinkie and he had preferred it that way.

"I said we're gonna do the party together," said Pinkie, "and that means sharing the credit too."

"Aww, Pinks..." said Mario, deeply touched as Applejack smiled and sighed with relief.

"That wasn't so hard," said Applejack.

"Wait!" said Prince Rutherford, "This not yak hay!"

"Well, we didn't have _actual_ hay from Yakyakistan," said Pinkie as she, Mario, and Applejack backed away, "but we tried our best to make it just like yours." Big Mac and Apple Bloom had already run off.

"We never said they were made from yak hay," said Mario, "We were talking about the size and design of your beds..."

"Not perfect!" Prince Rutherford snapped angrily, "Yaks destroy!" The three yaks started stomping apart the beds as the three ponies ran for their lives and barely missed getting a milk canteen from clocking one of them on the head.

"Seesh, we said this was Apple country," said Mario, "what kind of hay did they think we had?!"

"Doesn't matter now," said Applejack as she turned to the pink pony, "Pinkie Pie, what are we gonna do?!" Pinkie pondered for a moment before she got an idea and whispered something to Mario. Mario pondered for a second before humming to the idea.

"Worth a try," said Mario as he felt the ground rumble from the yaks rampage inside the barn, "I just hope they don't knock the barn down on top of themselves." Applejack and Pinkie cringed at the thought.

Once the yaks had calmed down, Pinkie and Mario had brought them over to Fluttershy and Shenran, who had set up a blanket and a teapot for a tea party. Pinkie then zipped over to a makeshift curtain.

"And now, for your entertainment pleasure..." said Pinkie, "Presenting animals, Yakyakistan style!" Mario then used his magic to open the curtains and Angel, a squirrel, a blue jay, a gopher, two baby ducks, and a snake appeared before the yaks. Each of them was wearing a pair of yak horns on their heads. But it should be noted that each of the two baby ducks was wearing one horn each and one had the horn stuck over it's face.

"Animals cute," said Prince Rutherford.

"Oh. Thank goodness," said Fluttershy with relief.

"Phew," Shenran added as he pulled his wife close. They had already made up from their little fight earlier that day. Then there was trouble, the baby duck that had the horn over his face tripped and got stuck. It tried to pull the horn off to get free, but Prince Rutherford was offended at what he had seen.

"Wait. These antlers lie!" said Prince Rutherford, "These not Yakyakistani animals. _Yaks Smash_!" Fluttershy bit her lower lip and squealed in terror. Shenran then gasped loudly as Prince Rutherford raised his fore-hooves into the air, preparing smash down on all the animals.

"LOOK OUT!" Shenran shouted as he and Fluttershy scooped up these animals just as Prince Rutherford slammed down on the tea set, smashing the teaware as he got the blanket over his face. Prince Rutherford shook the blanket off as the three yaks stomped about. Fluttershy, Shenran, and all the animals watched the smashing session from a nearby tree branch. Fluttershy winced at the mess as Shenran grunted annoyingly.

"I just bought that tea set too," Shenran remarked.

"Nevermind honey," said Fluttershy, "It's just stuff. At least we're all safe...wait! Where's..."

"Up here Flutters," said Mario as he appeared in a tree branch above them, "Ugh, I can't believe something as simple as a horn falling off was enough to set them into a rampage! And you guys say I have a short temper?!" Fluttershy just rolled her eyes in reply and said nothing more.

"Okay, well..." Pinkie replied as she poked out of some leaves from a different tree branch, "There's still other things we can do. I think." Mario pondered and then smiled as _he_ got an idea.

Mario then had Pinkie bring the three yaks to the Carousel Boutique.

"Yes! These are some of my favorite materials," said Rarity as she showed off some baby blue fabric and then grabbed another fabric from her shelves as well as a basket of yarn and scissors, "Very rare, imported from the Crystal Empire to match your northern sensibilities. I hope you'll find them-"

"Uh...Rares..." said Mario as he pointed to the three yaks who were eating the fabric.

"...delicious," Rarity finished uneasily.

"Yipe!" Mario yelped as Prince Rutherford and the two yaks spat out the fabric in front of Mario.

"This no taste like yak fabric!" Prince Rutherford complained.

"We never said it was yak fabric!" said Mario, "just from the surrounding area of your home..."

" _Yaks destroy_!" Prince Rutherford shouted. Mario tried to stop him this time.

SQUASH!

Mario was flatten instantly as he floated over to Pinkie and Rarity, who both cringed when Mario got flattened.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he floated before them.

(Lose a life fanfare)

The yaks started stomping and wrecking the boutique. Rarity and Pinkie cringed at the destruction as the former walked away. Pinkie then caught a mannequin head with her fore-hooves and gave Mario a green-and-white mushroom with the other.

(extra life fanfare)

"Any more bright ideas?" Mario asked wearily, still feeling rather battered despite being revived.

"Everything's gonna be fine," said Pinkie as she used the mannequin head to block the objects flying at herself and Mario, "You'll just...make it up to them...somehow."

Back outside, Pinkie and Mario lead the three yaks to an open field.

"Listen up!" Pinkie told the yaks, "Tell your faces to hold onto their frowns, 'cause they're about to get turned upside-down!"

"Hold your frown, face!" said Prince Rutherford.

"We didn't mean..." Mario began to but Pinkie nervously shook her head, "...never mind."

"Hit it, Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie. Rainbow then appeared with a very wide cloud. With a strong buck, she dumped the cloud's entire contents of snow onto the yaks.

"Just like Yakyakistan snow, right?" said Pinkie, "Because snow is snow, no matter where is comes from."

"Hopefully," said Mario quietly since he was starting to think there might be a difference. Then a single snowflake floated to Prince Rutherford's tongue and he slurped it up.

"This not yak snow!" Prince Rutherford said angrily.

"Ugh, I knew it!" Mario groaned as he face-planted the snow while the yaks stomped about angrily. Pinkie and Rainbow were shocked.

"Seriously?!...Seriously?" Pinkie exclaimed before face-planting the snow herself.

It wasn't long before the Mane eight were back at the castle. Twilight and Mario had crafted a throne for Shenran to sit beside his own wife. Just his throne didn't have his cutie mark on it...yet. Twilight had wanted an update report on the yaks. To say everypony wasn't sure how to tell Twilight the truth was an understatement.

"Y'know...it's goin' okay," said Applejack.

"Satisfactory, I'd say," said Rarity.

"It could be better," said Rainbow sheepishly.

"It's not very good," Fluttershy whispered.

"Not good at all," Shenran added in the same tone.

" _It's a disaster_!" Pinkie screamed.

" _There's no such THING as perfection with these guys_!" Mario cried out, " _Even my perfect efforts are failures to them! It just not good enough...NOT. GOOD. ENOUGH_!" Mario laughed maniacally before face-planting the table hard. Twilight winced but quickly tried to keep her composure. "Tried" was the key word since she was still sweating as she spoke.

"Pinkie Pie, Mario," said Twilight, "tonight's Yakyakistan theme party is more important than ever! You both must make them forget all about this afternoon, right? Because if it's _not_ perfect, they're gonna smash everything! And I'm not sure how much more smashing this visit can take!"Twilight clapped her fore-hooves together and smiled nervously at the group. Then she twirled her fore-hooves about. Pinkie just had a half smile on her face as one of her eyes twitched a bit. Mario slowly lifted his head and cringed fearfully when Twilight slammed her fore-hooves on the table and after seeing the look on Pinkie's face.

"I already got flattened!" Mario retorted, "I just don't think we can...hah...uhhhhh..." Mario was stopped in his tracks when he saw Twilight give him a very mentally unstable, over the top smile and one of her lower eye lids twitched uncontrollably.

 _Sweet Celestia, it's been a LONG time since she's given me that look_! Mario thought fearfully, _And it's even scarier than I remember it_!

"You love me don't you my sweetie cutie?" Twilight asked in a tone that was far too sweet.

"Y-y-yes dear," said Mario timidly as Twilight stuck her face in his.

"You won't let me down," said Twilight in her overly sweet tone, "You're my husband and you're not gonna fail me. You'll know if you fail, we fail right? And I won't be happy about that. I don't like failure. You won't let me fail. _Riiight_?!"

"Y-y-y-yes d-d-dear," Mario replied nervously with a sheepish smile on his face, sweating heavily.

"You _will_ make this party perfect and you _will_ not fail me, okay my sweetie cutie teddy bear?" Twilight asked, now pressing her nose against his own so they were making _very direct_ eye contact.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy..." Mario replied with a smile that showed he was on the brink of losing his own sanity and his voice raised an octave. He turned away and faced the others.

"Good," said Twilight as she pulled away, "isn't that right Pinkie Pie?"

"Mario and I definitely will," said Pinkie and ducked so she was peeking from the table, "Maybe...?" Pinkie smiled nervously as well.

"You're the best gosh-darn party planner in Equestria," Applejack said, "Especially when you and my big brother work together."

"You two will show 'em a good time!" said Rainbow Dash.

"There's no better party then a Mario and Pinkie party," said Shenran.

"You can do it!" said Fluttershy.

"We have absolute confidence in your abilities, Pinkie Pie and Mario," said Rarity.

"It's going to be our most happy-tacular party ever!" said Pinkie with a nervous smile on her face, "Right my party partner!" Mario's ear twitched impulsively.

"Ye-hehehe-essss," Mario replied with a dorky tone and over the top smile on his face.

"See? Mario thinks we can do it," said Pinkie, "I hope!" Pinkie's eyes began moving back and forth.

"Why are you eyes darting round like that?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie's smile was now looking just as maniacal and mentally unstable as Mario's.

"It's what I do when I'm not nervous!" said Pinkie as her eyes darted about and she laughed hysterically before going back to her over the top smiling.

"We're perfectly calm!" Mario added before laughing hysterically as well, "See? _Happy, happy happy_!" Mario went back to smiling like a mad pony.

"Pinkie Pie, Mario," said Twilight as she walked up to the pink pony. She was apparently clueless to the fact Pinkie and Mario were on the verge of mental meltdowns, "I don't know what we'd do without you-"

"Me neither!" Pinkie said as she got into Twilight's face, "Gotta go! Come on, Mario!" Mario just kept smiling and stayed put. Pinkie then extended an extra long fore-keg and tapped Mario's head. Mario stayed in his sitting position as he side-somersaulted toward Pinkie like a wound up flip toy.

"Taking too long!" Pinkie snapped as she grabbed Mario and they both took off. Twilight blinked cluelessly as the others watched Pinkie and Mario disappear with blank looks on their faces.

"You think they'll be okay?" said Shenran, "Poor Mario looked like he was going to fall apart any second."

"He's fine!" said Twilight, her anxiety still clear as crystal, "He's my go to pony! He _never_ lets me down! He won't let me down!" Twilight just smiled as her left ear twitched uncontrollably.

"We're in deep trouble," Shenran said worriedly as Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was sitting upside down on her sofa and was hyperventilating. Gummy was just staring out the window and Mario...was currently nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Gummy, what am I gonna do?" Pinkie asked her alligator as she slumped to the floor, "I had all the amazing stuff for the party and Mario was gonna help me put everything together, but they're gonna hate it! There's no way to make Equestria feel like Yakyakistan. They're just too sensitive! Even Fluttershy made them mad! _Fluttershy_!" Gummy just stared at a fly buzzing about outside the window as Pinkie spoke. He even tried to capture it despite the fact the fly was on the other side of the window and then flew away.

"Oh...Mario and I need a new idea, and we need it now," said Pinkie as she appeared behind Gummy. Outside, she saw Twilight leaded the yaks down the street, "Umm...where's Mario anyway?" Pinkie looked around her living space until her ears perked up. She heard the sound of somepony crying. Pinkie wasted no time following the sound until she looked under the bed. She found Mario crying underneath her bed.

"Mario?" Pinkie asked gently. Mario groaned as his tears continued to stream down his cheeks and he looked away. Pinkie just looked at him sadly before she crawled under the bed to speak to him.

"I guess the pressure got to you too huh?" Pinkie said gently. Mario sniffled.

"I don't want to let my wife and our friends down," said Mario, "But I just don't think any of my ideas will be good enough. I've been giving my best as it is and they've..."

"Rejected it," said Pinkie, "and all the rejection hurts your confidence."

"So did Twilight practically threatening me not to fail," said Mario.

"And I know that isn't the first time she's done this to you either," said Pinkie in an understanding tone.

"I'm scared Pinkie," said Mario sadly.

"Don't be." said Pinkie gently, "It's gonna be okay Mario. We can do this." Mario sniffled as he saw Pinkie give him a warm smile.

"It's been a while since I've gone to confide in your about stuff," said Mario, "I forgot how good you of a listener you are." Pinkie giggled.

"Hey, I'm always here for you," said Pinkie as she put a fore-hoof on his shoulder. Mario smiled as he wiped his eyes and the two ponies crawled out from under the bed.

"So...what is the master plan, Pinks?" Mario asked as the two friends stood up.

"I'm not sure," said Pinkie sadly as she held Gummy, "How are we supposed to make this party feel like Yakyakistan without actually going there and bringing something back?!" Gummy then tagged Pinkie's lips with his tongue as the pink pony gasped dramatically.

"Gummy, you're a genius," said Pinkie as she gave her alligator a kiss.

"What did Gummy say?" Mario asked.

"I'll explain on the way," said Pinkie, "we've got a train to catch!"

"Train?" Mario asked, "WAH!" Pinkie then grabbed Mario and the two zoomed off without a trace. Neither pony knew that Twilight was bringing the yaks their way.

"And this is Sugarcube Corner," said Twilight, "They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake."

"Vanilla extract balance very tricky," Prince Rutherford pointed out.

"Uh-huh," the two yaks said in agreement. Twilight just smiled nervously.

"Do you mind, um, waiting here for one moment?" Twilight asked sheepishly as she teleported directly into Pinkie's room.

"How's tonight's party coming?" Twilight asked, "I'm doing what I can, but it's really up to you at this point! Mario, remember...don't let me down!" Twilight then realized the only pony she was talking to was...herself.

"...Pinkie? Mario?" Twilight asked when she found the room was empty, "Where are you?!" It wasn't long before Twilight had called the rest of the Mane eight for an emergency search for Pinkie and Mario. Twilight just paced about the room and then started chewing on her horseshoe nervously. It wasn't long before the rest of the Mane eight arrived.

"Did you find them?" Twilight Sparkle asked worriedly.

"Angel, Shenran, and I searched the forest, but..." Fluttershy said sadly but shook her head to say no luck. Shenran held his wife close.

"Aerial recon turned up nothing either," said Rainbow.

"I searched the farm inside and out," said Applejack, "No Pinkie Pie or Mario. But I did find a set of Granny Smith's dentures under the house, so...not a complete loss."

"They've simply vanished," Rarity exclaimed.

"But the party!" Twilight retorted, "It's all we have left! What are we gonna do?!" Gummy then landed on Twilight's head and spat out a slimy note from above. Twilight used her magic to retrieve the slimy note.

""Don't worry. Mario and I will be back in time for the party. Love, Pinkie Pie and Mario"," Twilight read aloud and then faced the ground, "If Pinkie Pie and Mario say they'll be back in time for the party, they'll be back. We have to trust them. Right?" Twilight laughed nervously, "No reason to _freak out_!" Twilight's wings opened up as she finished her statement and just smiled nervously before the group.

"Twilight, you need to calm down," said Shenran gently, "Everything is going to be okay."

"So don't worry, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

"When it comes to parties," said Applejack, "I think they know what they're doin'."

"Ever since they started bonding with each other and became like brother and sister," said Rarity, "Pinkie's party planning skills have become quite impressive. They never fail to amaze us all!" Twilight did her breathing technique to help herself calm down.

"You're right," said Twilight, "Let's just focus on keeping the yaks happy 'til they come back."

"Piece o' cake," said Rainbow as he hovered over to the purple alicorn.

" _The cake_!" Twilight exclaimed in a panic and teleported away.

Downstairs, the yaks were inside the bakery as Mrs. Cake set down a very tall mountain sized shaped cake.

"One bite," said Mrs. Cake as she cut a slice of the cake and served it to Prince Rutherford, "and you'll be transported right back to Yakyakistan." Mrs. Cake chuckled nervously before adding timidly, "I hope." Mrs. Cake had a right to be nervous. She had originally wanted Mario to help with the cake, especially the vanilla extract, but once she saw how upset Mario looked, she decided to do the cake herself. Twilight then appeared beside the baking pony as Prince Rutherford gobbled the entire slice in his mouth.

"Hmm..." said Prince Rutherford as he chewed on the cake, "Ponies too heavy on vanilla extract!" Mrs. Cake and Twilight cowered back as Prince Rutherford smashed the cake and the three yaks started smashing the kitchen.

"We've never needed a party so badly," said Twilight wearily, "Mario please don't let me down!"

Outside of Ponyville, Pinkie and Mario were sitting on a train.

"Next stop, Crystal Empire!" the conductor announced as he entered the passenger car. Mario and Pinkie were just looking out the train window with determined looks on their faces.

"And so our quest begins," said Pinkie as she stared at her reflection in the window, "I know what you're thinking. "Why go to Yakyakistan alone, Pinkie Pie?" Well, I'm not going alone. I've got my big brother and best friend with me. But we're more than just friends, we're party planners. This burden falls on our rumps and our rumps alone." Pinkie and Mario both slapped their flanks and rubbed them with a fore-hoof at the same time.

"If we want a great party," Pinkie continued, "We gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire, find Yakyakistan, and come back with something authentic! You know what I mean?" Pinkie then got in the face of a pony nearby that was reading a newspaper. The pony just nervously shook his head.

"I know what you mean, Pinks," said Mario with a stern look on his face, "We're gonna get to Yakyakistan or bust. And nothing is going to stop us!" Pinkie smirked in agreement. Suddenly the trains came to a screeching and hissing halt, knocking both party ponies off their seats and onto the floor.

"What in the blazes..." Mario exclaimed as he and Pinkie sat up and looked out of the window.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Pinkie asked as she and Mario got off the train, "Where's all the snow? Please tell me this is a magical sand-colored snow." Pinkie then scooped some up with her tongue before Mario could reply and spat it out.

"Nope. Sand. Definitely sand," said Pinkie.

"Even I could've told ya that!" Mario remarked.

"Dodge City. End of the line, I'm afraid," said the Conductor, shocking Pinkie and Mario.

"Ugh, it's just going to be one of those days isn't it?" Mario groaned and walked up to the conductor, "What's the problem sir? I happen to work with trains so maybe I can help."

"The train's fine," the conductor replied, "All trains had to stop. Sheep decided to sit on the tracks." Mario and Pinkie blinked as the latter went to see all the sheep on the tracks.

"And...has anypony bothered to contact the fellow sheepherder?!" Mario asked rather annoyingly.

"Their free range sheep," said Conductor. Mario face-hoofed himself. He would have tried to herd the sheep himself, but Fluttershy said free range sheep were not allowed to be herded under penalty of law. Pinkie knew this as well.

" _Curse you, sheep_!" Pinkie screamed before zipping up to Mario and the conductor.

"Thanks for your help, conductor," said Pinkie, "Come on, Mario! We'll find another way to the Crystal Empire!" Pinkie had barely bounced twice before somepony opened the door to the nearby out house and smacked Pinkie in the face.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" Mario asked worried as he knelt beside her. Pinkie quickly recovered and noticed the pony who had knocked the door into her.

"Cherry Jubilee!" Pinkie and Mario said in surprise. The cherry rancher turned around to face them.

"Pinkie Pie?! Mario?!" said Cherry Jubilee in surprise as she helped Pinkie stand up, "I reckoned I eyeballed you two crossin' my way right now." She then looked to see Mario, "Why I'll be, just looked at you now! An alicorn prince! Who would've thought that injured unicorn I met so long ago would become the Prince of Friendship?" Mario blushed at all the praise.

"How are you? You look amazing!" said Pinkie before getting into her face, "We need help!"

"I'm dandy as a daffodil and fit as a floribunda," said Cherry Jubilee, "What can I do ya for?"

"Have you heard of Yakyakistan?" Pinkie asked, "Do you have any idea how we can get there?"

"Since neither of us have traveled there before," Mario added, "It seems unwise for me to just run us there with my super speed."

"Mark your calendar, missy and prince," said Cherry Jubilee as she lead the two ponies to a stagecoach hooked up by four stallions, "'cause this right here's your lucky day! I'm heading north to the Crystal Empire myself for a delivery. I ought to warn you though - me and the boys are powerful tired 'cause we was up all night countin' cherries." Cherry Jubilee then noticed one of the stallions falling asleep.

"Hey there! Wake up!" she shouted at him. Mario looked worried as he and Pinkie hopped in.

"Sure you don't want your boys to take a rest and I can pull the stagecoach, CJ?" Mario asked, "Remember that I am capable of pulling heavy freight trains long distances."

"We'll manage just fine, you'll need your energy once we get the Crystal Empire," said Cherry Jubilee, "It was just countin' cherries after all."

"Countting cherries? How many?" Pinkie asked.

"Four hundred and seventeen thousand, two hundred thirty-four," Cherry Jubilee replied, "Yee-haw!" Pinkie and Mario jaws dropped.

"Whoa!" Pinkie replied, the two ponies were most impressed as Cherry Jubilee whipped the reins so the four stallions took off and they were on their way. Pinkie and Mario just watched the scenery from the back of the stagecoach.

"And so our quest resumes," said Pinkie to nopony in particular, "As Mario and I stared across the endless desert, we tell ourselves we will soon triumphantly enter the homeland of our noble guests and return with a prize to make the best party they've ever seen."

"Victory will finally be in our gasp," said Mario.

"Know what I mean?" Pinkie asked Cherry Jubilee as she and Mario turned around. They were stunned to see Cherry Jubilee fast asleep at the reins and the four stallions were now sleep running.

"That's not good," said Mario. Pinkie then scouted ahead and pointed towards a large ravine up ahead and the stagecoach was heading right for it and not stopping.

"That's _really_ not good," Mario said in a panic.

"Cherry? Ravine. Ravine!" Pinkie shouted, but Cherry Jubilee refused to wake up. Pinkie even pulled out an alarm clock from her mane and set it off, but it was no good. She even went for the old bucket of cold water, but it still didn't wake Cherry Jubilee up. Mario even went for the cymbal crash. Mario's body vibrated from the crash and he just slumped into the stage wagon feeling a bit dazed for a moment and then recovered. Pinkie then jumped onto the back of one of the stallions.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Pinkie grunted as the ravine got closer and closer. Mario then jumped out of the stagecoach, quickly set up his harness, and coupled himself to the back of the stagecoach as he tried to rev his hooves to slow the coach down. Mario noticed that he was having a hard time doing so.

"Geez, you'd think holding back four running stallions wouldn't be a problem when their asleep!" Mario replied, "Either that or this desert dirt doesn't have much traction!" Pinkie grabbed the reins and pulled back. This got the two stallions in the front to wake up. Their eyes widened when they saw the upcoming ravine and applied the brakes.

" _Stooooop_!" Pinkie and Mario shouted as the former pulled on the reins while the latter ran faster to make the stagecoach stop faster. Fortunately, they did managed to stop the stagecoach at the very edge of the cliff. Since Pinkie was still pulling back and Mario was running in the opposite direction so fast. The four stallions went flying into the stagecoach and on top of Pinkie as Mario stopped running.

"Phew! That was close!" said Mario as he hung over the back of the stagecoach. Cherry Jubilee finally started to wake up.

"Huh?" Cherry Jubilee mumbled, "Whoa. I was dreamin' about a ravine."

"You mean that one in front of you?" Mario asked as Cherry Jubilee looked down.

" _Ravine_!" she screamed as she jumped over to the other side of the stagecoach Mario was dangling from.

"That's what I said," said Pinkie. But then they heard a cracking sound and the edge of the cliff the stagecoach was on broke away.

"It's certainly been that kind of a daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mario shouted as they plummeted into the ravine.

Back in Ponyville, Spike was playing the piano for Twilight and three yaks. Despite being rampaging beasts, they apparently had tender hearts. The three yaks were crying from the piano music. And it was because Spike was playing so well. One of the yaks was using a cloth to wipe his eyes offered it to the yak prince so he could blow his nose.

"Music beautiful," said Prince Rutherford, "Much soul."

"Phew!" Twilight said with relief as she used a wing to wipe her brow. Spike sighed as he approached the yaks from the stage.

"When Twilight told me to stall-" Spike then froze and corrected himself, "I-I mean, entertain you, I thought there's no way I could-" Spike then froze again when the piano started playing by itself.

"Huh?" said the three yaks in confusion.

"Spike!" Twilight cried out and gestured for him to shut it off. But it was too late, Prince Rutherford turned the piano around and found it playing by itself.

"Piano play itself?! Music a lie!" Prince Rutherford yelled. Spike then looked up as Prince Rutherford roared and went for a body slam. The impact smashed the piano to smithereens and Spike was sent flying into Twilight's fore-hooves.

"We demand party!" Prince Rutherford demanded sternly as he and his two yaks stood before Twilight, "Party now or yaks no friends!"

"No!" Twilight pleaded, "Just a little longer!"

"No more longer!" Prince Rutherford yelled angrily, "We leave now! Yak go to train, return with more yaks! We declare _war_!" Twilight and Spike both gasped in shock and horror.

Twilight hurried back to town to try and find Pinkie and Mario, but wasn't having any luck.

"No Pinkie Pie? No Mario?" said Twilight in a worried tone, but then she was shocked even further when she saw the rest of her friends decorating the area outside of town hall, "What's this?!"

"Heh-heh," Applejack chuckled nervously as Fluttershy tried and failed to inflate a balloon, "We panicked and tried to plan our own party."

"It's sort of panic-themed," said Rainbow Dash as she appeared from above tied up in wrapping paper.

"And we have absolutely _no idea_ what we're doing," Shenran added as he yanked off some party streamers tangled in his mane, "Owww." Shenran rubbed his sore head since he had accidentally ripped a few hairs from his mane.

"The yaks are going home!" Twilight told the others, "This is awful! I wanted to surprise Princess Celestia. Now the pony surprise is that I may have just started a war." Twilight felt her eyes water. Despite having everypony besides Mario and Pinkie there, the fact that Mario wasn't there with her made Twilight feel very lonely.

"I want my husband!" Twilight whimpered as she made her lower lip quiver.

"Um, would you like to borrow mine for a bit?" Fluttershy offered as she gesture for Shenran to comfort. Shenran nodded as he pulled Twilight in for a gently hug.

"It's going to be okay," said Shenran gently.

"No it won't..." Twilight croaked as she buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry. Shenran just held the purple alicorn quietly as the others shared sad looks with each other.

Back up north, Pinkie and Mario were already arrived at the Crystal Empire and were making their way up the Crystal Mountains together.

"There we were, face-to-face with Falling Pony Ravine," Pinkie monologued with Mario beside her, "Down, down, down! And then, suddenly... _Pow_! We were rescued mid-air by the Wonderbolts! And then they gave us a ride to Manehattan, where we joined a traveling band, we played some shows here and there, got popular, almost made it big until creative differences tore us apart. Well, Mario stayed by my side and tried to keep us together but they told him off. They didn't deserve his creativity. They were jealous cause he was the lead singer of the group and all the mares were gushing the most about him." A flashback was seen of the stagecoach plummeting down the ravine until two Wonderbolts grabbed the stagecoach. Then several snapshots were seen. The first was showing the Wonderbolts after they had dropped the group off at Manehattan. The second was showing Pinkie and Mario joining the band. (Pinkie was the drummer while Mario was acoustic guitar.) The third showed the newly formed band performing. The fourth featured the band arriving at the Crystal Empire. The fifth showed them in some Beatles style uniforms. The sixth showed them at the entrance of the crystal palace where the band members, except for Pinkie and Mario, went their separate ways. Pinkie and Mario then came to a stop.

"And that's when we knew we had to get back on with our journey to the Crystal Empire," finished Pinkie, "the gateway to Yakyakistan! And so here we are. It was major adventure that took most of the afternoon. Know what I mean?" Pinkie then turned to Cadance, who had been guiding them through the mountains to the trail they needed to go. Cadance just gave Mario a stunned look.

"You really did all that on the way up here?" she asked Mario.

"Shockingly...yes," Mario replied, "I never know what's gonna happen when I team up with her to plan a big party."

"This is it," said Cadance as they stood before a very treacherous trail, "The northern boundary of the Crystal Empire. Beyond lies Yakyakistan. Nopony's attempted this climb has ever returned. Are you both sure you have to do this?"

"We do," said Pinkie, "Right Mario?"

"Correct," said Mario, "Success right now could make the difference of us making friends with the yak prince. Besides, Twilight's counting on us and I don't plan to fail!" Cadance looked concerned.

"Mario, did Twilight put you up to this?" Cadance asked.

"No," Mario answered, "but she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown since our other efforts to please the yaks haven't gone well. It's up to Pinkie and I to turn things around." Cadance then nodded in understanding, but she still felt worried.

"Mario, you're not perfect," said Cadance, "You're not always going to be able to save the day for Twilight. Something's are just beyond your capabilities. Sometimes, even you're going to let her down even when you give it your all."

"Well I'm going to let today be that day," said Mario firmly, "It's to Yakyakistan or bust! Right Pinks?"

"Right!" said Pinkie with a firm nod.

"Good luck, Pinkie Pie. Good luck...little brother," said Cadance as she watched them head onto the trail. She watched them for a bit before heading back the Crystal Empire. But she had one thought in mind.

 _I'm going to have to give Twilight a long talk about letting her anxiety put too much pressure on Mario_ Cadance thought to herself _He shouldn't be going this far just to make her happy. Not even Shining Armor would go this far for me...would he?!_ Cadance spent the rest of her way back debating the second part in her head.

Back as Sugarcube Corner, Twilight was looking out the window with a worried and now upset look on her face. Despite crying her frustrations, and guilt, out with Shenran, she still didn't feel that much better.

"How could they be so late to the party?" Twilight asked aloud as the rest of the Mane Eight were sitting inside of Pinkie's living area, "This isn't like them, especially my husband! He's supposed to be like clockwork! Never late! Always on time!"

"I'm sure they're trying their best," said Fluttershy with a brave smile on her face.

"Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks," said Rainbow, "She and Mario make one of the best teams I've ever seen. They literally are the unstoppable duo."

"I see..." said Twilight bitterly, "I didn't know they were so _close_ to each other."

"It's not romantic darling," said Rarity, "You see. Way back when you...let's just say that first gala incident when Mario wanted to spend more time with us...he and Pinkie really bonded with each other. It was quite interesting to see the two of them having casual and even serious conversations with each other. It's so non-Pinkie-like I know, but Mario has always been a pony you can confide in just about anything to. Those two really became like peanut butter and jelly because of it! There were even points where Mario pondered on whether he should move on from you. It was Pinkie who encouraged him to hold on to the love he had for you Twilight. She said you two were meant for each other and in time you'd come around and realize how amazing he was. And you did! I know you've wondered why he gave a special cider toast to only Pinkie and not the rest of us at your wedding."

"That...does make sense," said Twilight, "and it makes me feel even worse!" Twilight sniffled.

"Twilight, they'll be back," said Shenran, "I'm sure of it."

"I know you're right, but...I wish they were here," said Twilight sadly, "I put too much pressure on them, especially my husband. And Princess Celestia will be here any minute and see that we haven't made new friends. We've...no... _I've_ made new enemies." Twilight just rest her head on an ice cream statue, when the first two top layers descended and some gears started clicking. Twilight back away from it and toward the rest of the group when suddenly a trap door opened underneath them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The six ponies screamed as she fell through the trap door and it closed above them.

Back on the mountain path, Mario and Pinkie were burrowing through the snow as Pinkie used the tip of her poofy mane as a periscope so they could see where they were going. The tip of her mane then straightened out as Pinkie poked out of the snow.

"Did ya find something, Pinks?" Mario asked as they both heard a creature roaring nearby. Pinkie looked into a nearby dark cave as a pair of eyes glared at them and then a abominable snow monster came out and roared at Pinkie and Mario.

"EEK!" Mario yelped as he held Pinkie.

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie and this is Mario Star!" said Pinkie to the monster, "I'm looking for Yakyakistan. You know, far away land, lot's of yaks? Maybe you've heard of it?" The monster roared at the two ponies. Mario trembled fearfully.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Slow down!" said Pinkie, both her and Mario's manes messy from the roaring, "I can't understand a word you're saying..." The monster growled at her as he swiped off the tip of Pinkie's mane. Pinkie looked at Mario fearfully.

"Big brother?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Mario asked in the same tone.

"That monster wants to hurt us," Pinkie said fearfully.

"So I've noticed," said Mario.

"YAAAAAAH!" Pinkie and Mario yelped as they both ran for their lives. As they ran as fast as they could, Mario noticed something in the distance.

"Pinks, look!" Mario shouted.

"There it is!" Pinkie replied, "Yakyakistan!" Suddenly, they saw a yak calf with its sleigh. Before either pony could stop, they had hitched a ride with the yak calf. Pinkie also got a yak helmet stuck on her head as she, Mario, and the yak calf just enjoyed the ride. As Pinkie adjusted her new hat so she could see, they slide up a steep curved slope and landed with the front tip on the edge of the cliff. The little yak calf hopped off and opened the main gate to welcome them inside. Pinkie and Mario smiled excitedly, they were going to be the first two ponies in hundreds of moons to enter Yakyakistan.

At least that was what they had hoped. Fate seemed to have other ideas. The piece of cliff the sled was on cracked and they found themselves sliding away from their destination. Mario tried to grab the ledge, but his hooves slipped in the icy slope and the momentum forced him to curl into a ball and was unable to slow himself or Pinkie down.

" _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._!" Pinkie screamed as she and Mario zoomed past the snow monster, Cadance, then knocked into Cherry Jubilee back in Manehattan, and past the sheep still sleeping on the tracks in Dodge Junction.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane eight found themselves in a dark room as Twilight opened her eyes.

"Ugh. Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked.

"I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed," Fluttershy replied as her eyes were visible in the darkness.

"The fact I can see a pair of gorgeous cyan eyes must mean they are open," said Shenran.

"Oh Shenran, stop it! You're embarassing me!" said Fluttershy with a giggle.

"I think I can see a little bit," said Rainbow as she tried to hover about.

CRASH!

"Gah! Nope," said Rainbow as she smacked into something hard. The lights finally turned on and Rainbow was on her back, looking rather dazed.

"Ooooh..." said the six ponies as they saw the room was filled with disco balls, wrapped present boxes, several file cabinets, and various other party supplies.

"Look at these!" said Applejack as she looked inside one of the file cabinet drawers, "Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town!"

"With exactly what kind of parties we like," said Fluttershy as she held a manila folder in her fore-hoof.

"Pinkie Pie has a secret party-planning cave?!" said Rainbow as she hovered behind Fluttershy, "How cool is this?!" Fluttershy then grabbed a piece of paper from the manila folder.

"Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream," Fluttershy read aloud, "red balloons, dancing..."

"That's right!" said Twilight as she stood next to the yellow Pegasus.

"But she's afraid of quesadillas," said Fluttershy as Twilight made a long and stunned face.

"No, I'm not!" Twilight protested, "They're just so..." Twilight cringed and shuddered fearfully, "...cheesy..." Twilight just back away to avoid eye contact. Shenran snickered and then looked at the folder.

"Hey, here's Mario's file," said Shenran as he grabbed the paper.

"Oh, read it to me!" said Twilight as she zipped up beside him excitedly.

"Mario Star likes mint chocolate chip ice cream, chocolate cake," Shenran read aloud, "any party decorations in the color yellow, party mini-games..."

"That's my sweetie!" said Twilight as Shenran snickered.

"But he's afraid of both quesadillas and nacho cheese!" Shenran finished as Twilight blinked.

"So...he wasn't just freaking out over those things to make me feel better?!" Twilight exclaimed, "Wow...I...I always knew we had alot in common but...aww, my sweetie really is just like me!" Twilight just had a lovesick smile on her face. Shenran and Fluttershy just snickered to each other.

Outside...

"... _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Pinkie finished screaming as her sleight, and Mario's rolling, lead them right inside of Sugarcube Corner. The sleight then hit the side of her bed so the pink pony landed it on her back. Mario bounced off the side, managed to uncurl himself before he landed on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"UGH!" Mario groaned from the hard landing.

"No! We're all the way back where we started!" said Pinkie as she saw Gummy standing on a pillow, "Gummy, we were _this_ close to helping Twilight befriend the yaks. Now we've just let everypony down." Mario just sat up from behind Pinkie as he had a devastated look on his face.

"Nothing...all for nothing..." Mario sadly as he covered his face with his fore-hooves, "I...I failed..."

"Mario..." said Pinkie gently as she pulled the alicorn into her fore-legs. Suddenly they both heard muffled chatter nearby and pulled apart from each other. Pinkie then put her ear against the floor and Mario did the same. The two ponies then exchanged looks with each other before they triggered the switch and slid down the slide leading into the party cave. They quickly hid behind some balloons as they saw the rest of their friends nearby.

"Looky here," said Applejack, "It's notes for the party she wants to throw for her folk's fiftieth anniversary. But they ain't nearly that old! Huh. She's already plannin' their one-hundredth too. And their five hundredth? Wow, Mario even had notes on these parties too. Very detailed notes to be precise."

"There not the only anniversaries Pinkie and Mario have been planning," said Rarity as she pulled out another sheet of paper, "Pinkie's got the party plans for Mario and Twilight's fifth, tenth, twenty-fifth, fiftieth, sixtieth, seventy-fifth, one hundredth, and five hundredth anniversaries!" Twilight was in awe.

"Me and Mario, celebrating five hundred years of marriage together," said Twilight as she giggled at the thought as she had a lovesick smile on her face.

"She and Mario even made party plans for the same anniversaries for Fluttershy and Shenran as well," said Rarity. Fluttershy and Shenran blinked and then blushed as they giggled bashfully at each other. The couple hadn't even been married for a year yet and the idea of being married for hundreds of years made them feel very giddy.

"I had no idea Pinkie worked so hard on her parties," said Twilight, "and that my own husband had such a big role in most of them too!"

"Pinkie may be more organized that _you_ , Twilight," said Rainbow as she hovered by the purple pony while reclining on her back, "No wonder she and Mario work so well together."

"Let's not get carried away," said Twilight with a smirk on her face, "Besides, Mario and I know how to work together _very well_ thank you very much."

"I just wish Pinkie Pie and Mario were here so we could tell them both how much we appreciate all their hard work," said Rarity as she cluster of balloons approached.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Pinkie as she and Mario revealed themselves. Both ponies were crying, "I love you too! All of you!"

"We both do!" Mario croaked.

"You're back!" said Twilight with a smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry honey!" Mario sobbed as he and Pinkie gave the purple pony a hug.

"We tried to go to Yakyakistan so we could bring something back for our party," Pinkie explained as the two ponies pulled away, "But at the last second, we made a mistake." Pinkie sighed as Mario just continued to cry.

"I failed you Pinkie..."

"Mario stop!" Pinkie said firmly as she made eye contact with him, "This isn't your fault. You did everything you could to help me and support my ideas." She then turned to face the others, "We both worked harder on this party than any party ever. But I'm still just a big failure!" Pinkie sat down feeling sorry for herself as Mario hugged her for comfort.

"We're _both_ big failures," Mario said sadly.

"Pinkie Pie, Mario," said Twilight, "Neither of you are failures."

"What matters is how hard you tried," said Fluttershy.

"I still wasn't good enough," said Mario, "I let my wife down and my friends down..."

"But you gave it your best and that is what matters the most," said Shenran, "You didn't let anypony down. Right Twilight?"

"Of course not," said Twilight as she nuzzled Mario's cheek, "I'm very proud of you honey. I'm also very sorry for putting so much pressure on you and Pinkie over this party. I know you both did your best and you certainly went above and beyond to try and help me and I'm very grateful for your efforts. Yours and Pinkies."

"Who else would've gone all across Equestria to plan _one_ party?" said Rainbow, "or in Mario case, just to make his wife happy?" Mario blushed sheepishly as Twilight kissed his cheek to show her gratitude.

"You know...the trip _was_ really hard," said Pinkie, "But everypony we met along the way was so helpful. I just wish the yaks could see how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is."

"Yeah me..." Mario then paused as he and Pinkie gasped dramatically.

"Mario, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"For the first time in my life, I'm willing to admit that our minds are thinking as one!" said Mario excitedly.

"I just got the best party idea ever!" they said to each other as they jumped into the air.

"It's too late," said Twilight, "The yaks left on the last train."

"Um, no, they didn't," said Pinkie with squeal, "Trust me! There are a whole lot of sheep out there!"

"And they've pretty stopped all trains until they get off the tracks since they're free roaming sheep," Mario added. Pinkie then sat on the slide and rode up it like an elevator. The others minus Mario were left stunned.

"So, um, do we walk back up the slide or...or what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have _no_ idea," said Shenran bluntly.

"I do," said Mario with a smile, "Fluttershy, I need you to stand up on your hind legs and put one hind leg into my fore-hooves, stand as straight as you can, and just trust me."

"Um...okay," said Fluttershy as she used her wings to stay upright and put hind leg into Mario's cupped fore-hooves, "But how is that gonna...WAH!" Mario then tossed Fluttershy straight up, sticking her inside of a hanging green warp pipe as it pulled her upwards. The others were surprised.

"My turn!" Rainbow called out as Mario boosted her up and she went up into the pipe and the rest of the Mane eight did the same until Mario was the only pony left and he simply jumped up to the pipe and pulled himself up.

"Well that answered my question," said Fluttershy as she dusted herself off.

"So tell me sweetie," said Twilight as they headed after the pink pony, "Could I assume you had something to do with all those organized cabinets down there?"

"You would be right," said Mario, "But in truth, Pinkie is just as hyper organized with her parties as you are with your books and other papers. When she first showed me the room, it was just a party storage cave. She had her notes but the place was pretty much organized chaos. I helped her re-organize everything so it was easy to find and now she said her party planning efficiency has increased by 450% ever since."

"Impressive," said Twilight, "very impressive. You, Mario Star, are very impressive." Mario just blushed in response. He wasn't used to his wife praising him so much like this.

Meanwhile, the stationmaster pony was cowering back from three very furious yaks.

"Yaks stuck here?!" Prince Rutherford said angrily, "Why trains not work?!" The yaks growled angrily when the Mane eight arrived.

"I never thought I'd say this, but...thank you, sheep," said Pinkie as she and Mario stood before the rest of the group. Pinkie then jumped to the side and squatted.

"Ready..." said Pinkie.

"...Yeah!" Mario replied as he mirrored Pinkie and then they shared a high-hoof.

"And now if it's okay with you," said Pinkie as she and Mario stood on their hind legs and put on some star shades, "it's party time!"

"Pinkie and Mario style!" Mario added confidently.

"Ooh," was all the three yaks could say at the moment.

Soon the three yaks were brought to a nicely sized carnival area where the party was taking place. Everypony was enjoying themselves, especially since Celestia had arrived for the party as well and Prince Rutherford was laughing and enjoying myself.

"Wow, Pinkie and Mario," said Twilight, "this came together quick, even for the both of you."

"What can I say?" said Pinkie smugly, "we're good at what we do. Right, Mario?"

"When I'm good, I am _really_ good," said Mario smugly as Twilight grabbed him and gave him a good two second kiss on the lips. Mario just looked lovesick and wobbled a bit, making Celestia snicker at him. Pinkie then walked up to the yak prince.

"Prince Rutherford, every time we tried to make something in Equestria feel like Yakyakistan," said Pinkie, "we couldn't get it right. When Mario and I got back from our adventure, We realized something. We shouldn't try to make Equestria feel like _your_ home. We should try to make you feel _at home in Equestria_. And that means showing you why we love it here, so you'll love it too." Prince Rutherford was silent for a moment as he saw Bon Bon tuck a flower into Lyra's mane and then saw Sweetie Belle help Scootaloo put her scooter helmet on. A small tear came from his eyes.

"Pink pony and prince pony work hard to make yaks feel at home," Prince Rutherford replied, "Now yaks happy. No declare war." Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, but then noticed Celestia giving her a funny look. Twilight just smiled sheepishly.

"Eh...let's just say...we learned the _hard way_ to _never_ make Equestria feel like Yakyakistan," Mario told Celestia, "hehe...oh boy..." Celestia just chuckled to herself, she didn't need any further explanation after hearing that.

"Ponies and yaks...friends?" Prince Rutherford asked.

"For a thousand moon?" Pinkie asked back.

" _FOR A THOUSAND MOONS_!" Prince Rutherford shouted boldly. Everypony cheered.

"Prince pony," shouted Prince Rutherford.

"Yes, your majesty," Mario replied as he zipped up to him.

"Prince Pony call yak, Prince Rutherford," said the yak prince, "Prince pony and Prince Rutherford friends! Yaks give Prince pony and pink pony these!" Prince Rutherford then raised one of his fore-hooves into the air.

Two Flower Sprites appeared!

They gracefully floated above the two ponies heads. The other ponies watching oohed and awed at them. Mario and Pinkie smirked to each other before jumping up to pick them up.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite!" fanfare)

The Flower Sprites floated down as Mario and Pinkie stood on their hind legs, twirled at they grabbed them with a fore-hoof and held them into the air.

"WAA-HAA!" they shouted happily before the two Flower Sprites jumped into Mario for safe keeping.

"I am very impressed, princess and prince," said Celestia to the royal alicorns.

"Heh. Just doing our best to spread friendship," said Twilight sheepishly.

"And you both did a wonderful job of it," said Celestia, "You _and_ your friends."

"But it will be a _long_ while before we try something like this again," said Mario in exasperation, "I'm emotionally spent!" Mario sat down and wiped his sweaty brow.

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Twilight as she nuzzled his cheek, "Your wife has trouble handling her anxiety and is a perfectionist. I didn't mean to overwhelm you like that. I mean it."

"I know, Sweetie," said Mario as he held his wife, "It's a flaw we share and need to work on so these situations don't send us into panic attacks all the time."

"Forgive me for before?" Twilight asked.

"Always," Mario replied as they nuzzled noses. The rest of the Mane eight just smiled at each other. Fluttershy and Shenran shared a hug and kiss with each other.

"Pink pony, you and prince pony understand yaks now," said Prince Rutherford.

"Aww, come here, you!" said Pinkie as she gave the yak prince a hug. Prince Rutherford gave Pinkie a death glare, making Pinkie sheepishly back away. Then Prince Rutherford surprised Pinkie by stand on his hind legs and gave her a very strong yak hug.

"Wow! Too strong!" Pinkie said in a strained voice, "Okay, okay, okay!"

Maybe now Pinkie can understand why ponies look like they're in pain from her own super hugs.

"Aw, come here you!" said Pinkie as she tightly hugged...ME?!

TOO TIGHT! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!

(Lose a life fanfare)

 **"Hey there! It's me Pinkie! Since I kinda left the author unconscious with my super-duper hug, I'm gonna do the end of chapter notes! How fun is that! And Don't worry, the author will be back by the time the next chapter is posted!"**

 **"I hope you all enjoyed watching Mario and I bond, especially during our adventure together. It sweet how he works so hard to help me and the rest of our friends. But I also don't want nopony to think Mario comes off as a nervous wreck. It's actually the author's way of showing that he struggles with pressure too, especially with this very story. He sees just how much you all love his story and he wants to keep pleasing you all with each new chapter. Sometimes he gets anxiety trying to get these chapters out in a fast and timely manner. Especially when alot of readers want him to get to the more recent seasons and the MLP movie, and now the Holiday Special, which the author has confirmed will be in the story right after the season eight finale chapter."**

 **"Plus the author did say that there would be some exceptions were Flower Sprites could be earned from non-friendship missions. This was one of those occasions!"**

 **"Plus our "Ready...yeah!" high hoof routine is a tribute to the recent Super Mario Party game for Nintendo Switch! It's not easy playing those joy cons without fingers or claws, but I still have fun playing with my console! Just don't ask how I got one or how I charge the battery! All you need to know is that Gummy keeps beating me by doing absolutely nothing! I DON'T GET THAT!?"**

 **"Next time: Mario and Twilight go visit their old friends in Canterlot. I just know Mario will feel alot better when he deals with some of those aches and pains from the past with them. It certainly is gonna be dramatic!"**

 **"As the author always says: Peace Pony Fans!"**


	108. Amending Fences

Amending Fences

 _Pony's Log Number 512: I felt like I drove them away. Twilight outright took them for granted, especially one particular pony. Either way, we both have alot to answer for..._

One evening, Twilight was sitting comfortably on a sofa in one of the castle rooms. Mario was sitting beside the sofa and was using his magic to brush his wife's mane. Twilight was just letting him brush it until she turned and noticed him nuzzling the lower half of her mane against his cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nuzzling your mane," said Mario, "it's so soft and beautiful." Twilight giggled and let Mario have his moment. Mario had gotten back to brushing it when Spike walked into the room wearing a handkerchief on his head, light blue and white apron, and some yellow gloves on his claws.

"You know the worst thing about you being the Princess and Prince of Friendship?" said Spike with a sigh as he pulled his yellow gloves off, "The dishes."

"At least they were _your_ problem tonight," said Mario.

"Very funny," said Spike, "It's your turn tomorrow."

"Fine," said Mario as he finished brushing Twilight's mane,

"Thanks for taking care of that, Spike," said Twilight, "After three events in one week, I really needed to relax with a good book."

"And all that stress got my wife's mane all frazzled," said Mario, "But thanks to yours truly, it's soft and shiny again." Twilight chuckled.

"Thanks dear," said Twilight as the couple shared a quick kiss.

"It's kinda funny, isn't it?" said Spike to Twilight as he reached behind a pillow, grabbed a book, and reclined against said pillow, "All these ponies comin' to you and Mario for advice about friendship, especially Twilight?"

"What's funny about that?" Twilight asked as she put her book away.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked as he sat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"You know," said Spike, "'cause you used to be famous for being such a bad friend." Mario cringed painfully and looked away nervously.

"What are you talking about?" said Twilight, "I had good friends in Canterlot! Especially that cutie sitting on the sofa over there." Mario blushed at the complement.

"Come on, Twilight," said Spike, "Look at the wall. D'ya see any photos from before we went to Ponyville? Even Mario has a few photos with the old group in Canterlot and most of them are without you! And look at you now - the Princess of Friendship." Twilight looked at the pictures on the wall, which featured herself with Mario and the rest of the Mane eight. She took a hard look at her coronation and wedding day photos to see that Spike was right. Her old friends from Canterlot were nowhere to be seen.

"This is a disaster!" Twilight gasped as she paced about, "All my old friends! I can't remember any of their names right now! But do you really think that they think I'm a bad friend?!" Mario just looked away and said nothing.

"Honey?" Twilight asked more firmly. Mario just looked sadly at her.

"Tell me the truth," said Twilight, "I wanna know what you think." Mario just sighed.

"I can't really say what they think about you as a friend," said Mario slowly.

"Yes...and?" said Twilight, wanting Mario to tell her the _whole_ truth.

"But...you weren't a good friend to me in those days," said Mario quickly but bit his lower lip.

"Thank you for being honest with me," said Twilight gently and then sighed sadly to herself, "if you felt I was a bad friend, then they must think so too."

"I didn't mean-" Mario stuttered.

"Well, I only meant that you've come so far," said Spike, "You're a great friend now, a good wife to Mario, and-"

"Oh I feel terrible!" said Twilight as she stopped listening to both Spike and Mario, "I've gotta make it up to them!" Twilight then rushed out of the room.

"Honey, where are you going?" Mario asked.

"Pack a bag, Spike and Mario," Twilight told them both, "We're going to Canterlot!" Twilight then took off and then came back again, "And make a list of my friends' names. Uh, correction, _our_ friends' names." Twilight then took off as Spike groaned.

"Aw, me and my big mouth," said Spike annoyingly.

"It's for the best, Spike," said Mario with a long sigh.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked curiously. Mario just looked at the little dragon sadly.

"You know that after my accident," Mario explained, "that I kind of pushed them away and closed off from them. I still spent time with them, but I never tried to open up to them about anything. I often wondered if they even cared about my feelings at all since they never tried to reach out to me. They didn't even visit me when I was in the hospital. I still wonder if I'm the reason they decided not to care..."

"Are you talking about how our current friends helped you learn that you could love them because they're your friends?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," said Mario quietly, "I still don't know if they did or if it really is my fault that they never did. I never bothered to ask. I never thought I had a right to ask...now that I know that real friends do love and care about you. I hope to finally get some answers."

"So...I guess this trip to Canterlot has some importance to you as well," said Spike.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I've been putting off asking for years, but maybe it's time I finally get some answers. And let them know how I feel. I just hope they can't give me some peace of mind...or closure at least." Spike just sighed. He knew he was in for a trip that was going to be filled with lots of drama.

(Main Theme)

It was late that evening as Twilight and Mario flew into the city grounds of Canterlot. Spike was riding Twilight's back as she made a smooth landing.

"You have definitely become a very proficient flyer my love," said Mario.

"Thanks dear," said Twilight as she sighed sadly.

"Come on, Twilight," said Spike as she jumped off her back, "You're getting worked up about nothin'."

"Easy for you to say," said Mario quietly as they looked around the area.

"The only logical place to start is at the beginning," said Twilight as she looked toward a familiar tower.

"Is that...our old headquarters?" Mario asked. That was what Mario had always called Twilight's old home back in the day. Twilight nodded as they made their way into the tower. It wasn't long before Twilight found that she still had her old house key and the doors opened. Inside, the place was covered in a thick layer of dust and some cobwebs.

"Oh. It's exactly how we left it!" said Twilight as she looked around. Mario looked about as some dust hit his nose and he sneezed.

"I don't remember it being this dusty though," said Mario. Twilight then headed over to an open book that was covered in dust. She blew the dust away and recognized the pages.

"Look!" said Twilight, "It's _Predictions and Prophecies_! And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony!" Spike then looked around and found a dusty and banged up package as well as a destroyed teddy bear on the floor.

"And here's the present I was gonna give Moon Dancer!" said Spike as he picked up the teddy bear first, "Huh. Guess she won't be needing that." Spike tossed it aside and then grabbed the battered package, "Hey, look! The rest of it's still here!" Twilight then walked past him from the background and towards the giant window.

"How could I have let this happen?" Twilight said to herself as she looked out of the window sadly. Mario nearly opened his mouth to answer but bit his lip to stop himself.

"Come on, Twilight," said Spike, "Princess Celestia gave you and Mario an assignment. Nopony could blame either of you for _that_."

"But look at the way I _left_ this place," said Twilight, "It's a total mess!"

"You mean _we_ ," Mario corrected, willing to take responsibility for the mess.

"No, dear, just _I_ ," said Twilight as she leaned her face against the glass of the window, "Just like this place is a mess. It's just like how I left my friendships."

"Not all of them," Mario pointed out.

"Yeah, but you still had to say you hated for me to realize how bad a friend I was," said Twilight sadly. Mario sighed.

"I thought you forgave me for that..." Mario replied quietly.

"You, yes, but myself, not really," Twilight replied, "But I don't need to let things get that far this time around. I've gotta make it up toooo...uh..." Twilight looked at Spike and Mario with a sheepishly smile on her face. Mario resisted rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer," said Spike as he listed the girls' names off.

"Yeah. Them," said Twilight as she continued to look out the window. Mario wrapped a fore-leg around her as she leaned her head against his neck.

Next morning, Spike was fast asleep on top of a stack of books with on open book resting on his head. Twilight, wearing a saddle bag on her back, and Mario, with his usual magic saddle bag on his back appeared in the fore-ground.

"Spike! Come on!" said Twilight, "We've got work to do!" Spike groaned as he stretched from his stack of books.

"Have you been awake all night?" Spike asked.

"Pretty much," said Mario, "Twilight was doing her own stuff while I did some housecleaning. I didn't finish, but at least the place is more presentable."

"Thanks dear," said Twilight as she grabbed some papers with her magic while talking to Spike as well, "I did a little research, and I think I know where we can find Minuette! This is one of my friends, right?" Spike and Mario just gave her a unamused look.

It didn't take them too long to find a building that had hour-glass shaped windows and an hour-glass shaped door on it. Twilight knocked on the door.

"Uh, it's not too late to forget I opened my big mouth," said Spike sheepishly.

"No, Spike, I'm glad you opened your big mouth," Twilight retorted, "These ponies have probably been suffering ever since I left. Wondering why their supposed friend would treat them so badly!"

"And they're probably wondering why I was never close to them like I am with our current friends," Mario added. It was then the front door slowly opened.

"Minuette?" Twilight asked as she stepped forward to peek inside.

"Are you there?" Mario asked. It was then a baby blue colored pony with two toned dark and lighter shades of blue mane and tail appeared with a big smile on her face. Some ponies thought as was dentist or associated with toothpaste.

"Twilight Sparkle! Mario Star!" Minuette exclaimed with a laugh and made Twilight and Mario back away, "You old so-and-sos! What are you doing here?!" She looked back to see the baby dragon behind her, "Hey, Spike!" Spike just waved back.

"Just look at these wings, huh?!" said Minuette with a giggle, making Twilight impulsively open her wings, and then turned to Mario, "And the same for you! How many stallions can brag that they've got wings as amazing as this?" Mario chuckled. He had forgotten how much Minuette used to be the optimist of the group.

"Hey, grab a picture of me and the royal couple, will ya?!" said Minuette to Spike as she used her magic to shove a camera into his claws, "It's still so amazing to say that. _Royal couple_." Minuette giggled again, "Guess persistence really does pay off doesn't it, Mario?" Mario and Twilight blushed, but for different reasons.

"I tried to tell my co-workers we used to be friends back when," said Minuette with another giggle cause this pony was loved to giggle, "But they never believed me!" Twilight and Mario just looked at Spike, who shrugged his shoulders and went to focus the lens on the camera. Twilight and Mario sat on the edges of the photo with Minuette sat between them with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait-wait-wait!" said Minuette, "I want separate pictures with each of them. Mario, you step aside for a moment. Twilight, _really_ fluff 'em up, huh?" Minuette giggled excitedly as Twilight opened her wings fully and the blue unicorn leaned in front of her with her huge smile and her fore-legs in the air. Twilight just smiled timidly as Spike took the picture.

"Your turn Prince Mario!" said Minuette as she had Mario do the same picture pose and Spike took the picture of her and Mario. But there was one exception.

"Say the old catchphrase!" Minuette mouthed through her smile.

"It's a Mario time!" the prince said and winked at the camera. Minuette squealed happily through her teeth as the picture was taken.

"So what are you doing here?" Minuette asked curiously, "I mean, I know you and Mario are here all the time, but you never come to see _me_." Mario opened his mouth to speak when Minuette cut him off.

"Hey! I just had the greatest idea!" Minuette continued, "You wanna go see Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine?"

"Of course!" said Twilight, "Our old friends!"

"It'll be great!" Minuette said with another giggle, "Come on! Let's _fly_! Get it?" Minuette chuckled to herself as she trotted ahead.

"This is perfect!" said Twilight, "I can apologize to all three of them at once!"

"And I can do the same," said Mario as the royal couple went after them.

"Let's hope they're not as traumatized as Minuette," said Spike, not hiding the sarcasm in his tone.

It wasn't long before the group had reunited and was now sitting at the table at Donut Joe's shop. Spike was sitting at the counter talking with Donut Joe. Twilight and Mario were with Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts. Twinkleshine was a white furred pony with pink mane and tail. Lemon Hearts was a yellow colored pony with baby blue mane and tail. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves as they shared a plate loaded with delicious donuts on it.

"She did," said Minuette, "Twinkleshine literally spit out her oats when she heard you and Mario were the Princess and Prince of Friendship!"

"We saw you both at the coronation," said Twinkleshine, " _That_ was some shindig!"

"You did?" said Twilight in surprise.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I said hello to them during the after party."

"What made Twinkleshine literally stop breathing was then Princess Celestia announced "Princess Twilight Sparkle and _her handsome husband_ Prince Mario Star," said Minuette, "I mean we all knew Mario was madly in love with you. But...we had no idea you felt the same way."

"I...kind of tried to keep it to myself for a long time," said Twilight, "mostly because it wasn't until later that I realized that didn't need to chose between love and my studies. I could have both! But...if I'm being completely honest, by the time I was really falling for him, he was all that mattered to me." Mario kissed her cheek and the other giggled.

"Tell us, Twilight," Twinkleshine asked, "when did you realize you liked Mario?" Twilight chuckled.

"It was the summer after our first year in magic school," Twilight replied. The three unicorns felt their jaws hang out in shock.

"Wait...was that when you invited Mario to stay at your house all weekend?" Lemon Hearts asked.

"Eeyup," said Mario, "You see...Twilight and I were playing a little indoor tag with her Mom. Twilight accidentally bumped into a shelf and it started to fall down. And she was underneath it."

"Mario dived in and saved me," said Twilight, "and it was then I realized how cute he really was, and how cuddly he was since he was holding me. I said thank you and kissed him on the cheek." The three unicorns cooed excitedly.

"No wonder Mario was always around you so much growing up," said Minuette, "and when did you two realize that it was love?" Twilight and Mario then told their love story. While Mario wanted to skip over the Gala and Discord's corruption, Twilight didn't leave any details out. She even included how her stuffing her feelings down led to her using the "Want it, Need it," spell and finally confessing in tears she needed him. Then Twilight explained how they took things slowly, started dating, and how her feelings went from "I need him" to "I'm in love with him." The three unicorns listened with wide but very intrigued smiles on their face.

"So...when Mario was being held captive by Chrysalis," said Twilight, "I knew I had to come clean or Mario would lose his love to the changelings. That's when I found my courage and told him that I loved him. At the same time, we found out that Mario has love magic that can create special spells and other abilities."

"Impressive," said Minuette, "You two really are like a fairy tale. You both went through so many harsh challenges and struggles to finally realize that you were meant to be with each other forever and live happily ever after." Twilight and Mario just blushed and smiled at each other.

"Once we were together," said Mario, "the idea of being with each other forever was already something we both wanted. The very night we got our wings, I proposed to Twilight and she said yes. Since we were going to be crowned as the new Prince and Princess, Mom figured we could be wed that same day as the coronation since everypony would be there to celebrate."

"Smart idea," said Twinkleshine, "Plus it made the after party even more fun and exciting."

"I wanna know who found that little filly who sang at the after party," said Lemon Hearts, "that filly could sing and the song was _really_ good."

"That was Sweetie Belle," said Twilight as Mario ate another donut, "she's a close friend of ours who has quite a crush on my husband. She even wrote the song herself."

"Wow," said Minuette," Is she a composer?"

"Afraid not," said Mario, "Despite her musical talents, she hasn't gotten her cutie mark in it."

"I see," said Lemon Hearts, "Probably has a different destiny. I'm sure she'll figure it out in good time."

"I just can't believe you girls were there and I never noticed," said Twilight.

"Sure!" said Twinkleshine, "We see you and Mario all the time!"

"You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" Minuette giggled, "She lives in Ponyville too."

"I remember," said Mario, "I see her all the time when I make deliveries."

"We noticed," said Minuette, "You always did love your trains. We're always over there visiting her. Or she's coming over here!" She giggled again as she split a chocolate chip donut into two, "We've thought about asking _both of you_ to join us from time to time, but we just sorta figured you'd moved on." Mario and Twilight both felt like they had gotten a hard slap in the face when they heard that.

"Oh," said Twilight sadly.

"I...see," Mario added in the same dejected tone. There was a brief pause as the three unicorns noticed how sad the royal couple looked. Lemon Hearts cleared her throat.

"So what brings you two by anyway?" Lemon Hearts asked, "All those times you've come back to Canterlot, you never had donuts with us before." Mario and Twilight exchanged looks with each other.

"Should I..." Mario proposed.

"It's alright dear, I'll go first," said Twilight as she sighed, "Well, uh, you see...I came to apologize." The three unicorns were left stunned as Minuette swallowed the piece of donut she had been eating.

"For what?" she asked curiously. Twilight looked nervous as Mario held her fore-hoof.

"Before I left Canterlot, I didn't really appreciate my friends," Twilight explained, "And that's because I didn't know how important friendship was. But I've learned so much since I moved to Ponyville. I learned what is means to be a good friend and that I certainly wasn't one to the three of you. So for all the pain I caused you, I am truly sorry." There was a brief silence before the three unicorns burst out laughing. Twilight and Mario were left stunned.

"Oh, come on, Twilight!" said Minuette, "Sure, it might've stung a little bit when you and Mario ran off to Ponyville without saying goodbye, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you! And we figured you kept Mario busy like you always did."

"Yeah, we didn't take it personally," added Twinkleshine.

"But it's really good to see you now," said Lemon Hearts. Twilight just smiled, relieved that everything was okay. Mario still looked rather glum and didn't smile.

"Mario?" Lemon Hearts asked, "what's wrong?" Mario just bit his lips, unsure of what to say.

"We're not mad with you either," said Twinkleshine, "We know how much you love Twilight and your efforts obviously paid off. She married you! We're happy for you."

"Thanks..." said Mario sadly, "but my apology isn't just for not keeping in touch with you all as much as I should have. Mine has to do with...when I was a big racer...I...said some harsh things..."

"Mario, you apologized for that a long time ago," said Minuette.

"We forgave you way back then," said Twinkleshine.

"Why bring this up now?" Lemon Hearts asked. Mario felt his eyes water as Twilight patted his shoulder to encourage him to speak his mind.

"Because the reason I stopped opening up with you guys after my accident was because I didn't think I was good enough to be your friend," said Mario.

"Mario...why would you feel like that?" Minuette asked with concern.

"Back in the day," Mario explained as he felt his tears build up in his eyes, "I used think that if I ever wanted my friends to love and care about me. I had to just share my compassion, sympathy, generosity, etc to other ponies and give above and beyond. By sharing my love with others, I hoped that maybe somepony would find me worth loving back. I also tried my best not to get into fights and quarrels. I would just take the blunt of it or try to make peace because I didn't want to give anypony a reason to not want me for a friend anymore."

"That sort of explains when we did get upset with you, you used to get really shy and guilty about it," said Twinkleshine, "But Mario, did you really think that we would just stop being your friend just like that, even if we disagreed or got into a fight."

"Yes," said Mario as his tears began to stream down his face, "Besides, I really hurt you all when I got my big ego. After I had my accident and was able to cry and scream my anger out, the only thing in my mind was that I blew it. You had no reason to be my friend anymore. In fact, when you never showed up to visit me in the hospital, I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself. I drove you away and I didn't think I could ever earn your forgiveness. That's why it took so long for me just to say sorry. It wasn't that it took me that long to realize my mistake, but..."

"...you thought we wouldn't forgive you and that we would just...reject you," said Lemon Hearts sadly. Mario began to cry as some soft sobs escaped his mouth.

"I used to think that in order to be loved I had to give 99% of it and only expect 1% back," Mario said in a broken tone.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Are you kidding me?!" said Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine together.

"It wasn't until years later, after Twilight broke my heart, that I learned that I didn't have to expect so little for myself," Mario croaked, "and that it's not selfish to want to be loved. Real friends will love you back without you having to trying to earn it. And that I can love my friends because the love I share with my friends is different from what I have for my wife. So I guess what I wanted to say was..." Mario felt his composure break.

"I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't care or that I didn't try to open up about all of these fears and insecurities with you," Mario sobbed, "I was just afraid of being rejected and I didn't want to make you girls think I was being a jerk because I had feelings for Twilight. You girls were my friends then and you still are now. I love you guys." Mario then just let himself cry as Twilight held him close. The three unicorns sat before him and put a fore-hoof on his shoulders. Mario looked at them with tear filled eyes, seeing nothing but warm smiles on their faces.

"Mario, we want you to know that we were never angry with you," said Minuette, "in fact, we owe you an apology."

"F-f-for what?" Mario hiccuped.

"We had actually tried to visit you after your accident," said Twinkleshine, "But Moon Dancer got frightened after she looked into your room and saw you exploding at Spitfire. We didn't try again after that, but...that was our mistake."

"If there was ever a time you needed a friend, it was when you were at rock bottom," said Minuette, "we could have help you pick up the pieces."

"Would you have..."

"We don't care if you had learned to walk again or were stuck in wheelchair forever," said Lemon Hearts, "You're _our_ friend and we will always love you!"

"Yeah, we're sorry we made you feel like we didn't care," said Twinkleshine, "Just because we didn't know how to help you doesn't mean we couldn't have tried. We were just short-sighted, not angry with you. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," said Mario, "You're my friends too. I'm also sorry if my crush on Twilight annoyed you so much..."

"Oh that was just us being jealous and immature," said Minuette with a giggle, "We were always rooting for you, even if we said otherwise."

"We're so happy that Twilight realized just how special you are," said Twinkleshine, "We can tell that she _really_ loves you."

"He's my Schmoopy-woopy-cuddily-teddy-weddy bear!" Twilight cooed giddily. Mario just blushed annoyingly as the other unicorns burst out laughing. Then they gave him a group hug.

"Always remember that we love you and are here for you too, Mario," said Minuette, "We're your family."

"I will and thank you," said Mario with a smile as he sniffled and wiped his eyes as the three unicorns returns to their seats. Mario was definitely feeling much better.

"Speaking of family," said Twilight, "Mario actually found out about where he comes from."

"Really?!" said the three unicorns excitedly, "where are you from?"

"It's not what you'd expect," said Mario, "You see...I'm part of the Apple family." The three unicorns gasped and uttered comments of amazement.

"So that would make Applejack..." Twinkleshine asked since she knew of the orange pony.

"My little sister," said Mario.

"Cool!" said the three unicorns together.

"And your parents?" Lemon Hearts asked as Mario sighed sadly.

"They passed away many years ago," said Twilight, "Sometime after Mario stopped trying to find them." There was a brief silence before Twinkleshine smiled.

"I'm sure they're very proud of you, Mario," she said sweetly, "and you've got plenty of friends who love you to fill that empty space in your heart." Mario blinked that Twinkleshine even knew he felt that way, but was pleased at her perception.

"Hey! Anypony up for a blast from the past?" Lemon Hearts asked the group.

"Is it a good memory?" Mario asked a tad worried.

"Totally!" said Lemon Hearts, "Come on!"

It wasn't long before the group of ponies and Spike arrived at an old building. Twilight and Spike walked forward and looked inside of the window. Twilight gasped.

"It's our old science lab!" said Twilight, "I have so many great memories of this place! And while I never showed it, honey. Some of those memories were with you." Mario blushed as the other girls giggled.

"Remember when Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in that beaker?" Minuette said as Twinkleshine and Mario chuckled. Lemon Hearts just gave them an annoyed look.

"Still have no idea why you stuck your head in that beaker to begin with," Mario remarked to the yellow unicorn. Twilight couldn't help but feel a little left out. She had some memory of that little incident, but she did have her a memory of her own coming in mind. Suddenly as she looked inside the building, she could see their old science lab professor as several fillies and colts were gathered around chatting and asking the professor questions. Then young Lemon Hearts was running about with the beaker on her head as young Minuette and young Twinkleshine chased after her. At a nearby table were three unicorns. Two of them were reading a book, the first was young Twilight while the other was a butter colored filly with an orange mane and tail that had a lilac and violet streak in them. In fact her mane and tail style were exactly like Twilight, the filly's name was Moon Dancer. They two were discussing their books together.

"But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first," said young Twilight.

"I read ahead," said young Moon Dancer, "and to make a _proper_ salt lick, you need to add the molasses first."

"Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer," said young Twilight in a rather arrogant manner, "and I'm sure it was sodium chloride first."

"Oh, I've got the wrong book," said young Moon Dancer before adding dryly, "that's so hilarious." It was then young Lemon Hearts, young Minuette, and young Twinkleshine ran behind them as the two went back to reading when young Mario, sitting across from them and wearing safety goggles, was using his magic to hold a beaker with some potion in it and had a very durable plate with a homemade butter cookie on it.

"Add just two ounces of this potion to the cookie," young Mario said quietly, "and..."

BOOM!

All young Mario got was a small explosion that startled young Twilight and young Moon Dancer and had left the cookies in ashes and his face covered in black soot.

"UGH! Not again!" young Mario groaned as he shook the soot off his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" young Moon Dancer asked with a cute smile on her face as she walked up to him.

"Um...I'd...rather not say," said young Mario, "You'll probably just laugh at me..."

"Oh, I would never laugh at _you_ , Mario," said young Moon Dancer, "You're so intelligent."

"T-t-t-thanks," said young Mario, rather frazzled by the complement, "Well...I'm trying to create a special spell. One that would allow me to become temporarily invincible."

"Ugh, this again..." said young Twilight annoyingly. Mario just looked sad as young Moon Dancer gave the purple pony a glare..

"Well, _I_ believe that you'll figure it out," said young Moon Dancer, "as famous writer Hoofmer always said: If at first you don't succeed, try, try, try again. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Moon Dancer," said young Mario. Moon Dancer giggled happily in response.

"Hey, if you're not busy helping Twilight," said young Moon Dancer timidly, "do you think we could..."

"Hold that thought!" young Mario interrupted as he stepped before the approaching young Lemon Hearts, "Halt! How about we get that off your head?" Young Lemon Hearts just sat down as Mario grabbed the beaker with his fore-hooves instead of his magic. Young Moon Dancer just watched with interest.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-YAH!" young Mario grunted as he pulled the beaker off, but he pulled so hard that when Lemon Heart's head was free, he went flying a few yards back, landing with a hard thud. When he landed, everypony except young Twilight and young Moon Dancer was laughing since the beaker was now stuck on young Mario's head.

" _Oh come on_!?" young Mario groaned in annoyance as he sat up. Young Moon Dancer walked up and pulled the beaker off his head.

"Thanks Moon Dancer," said young Mario, "What did you want to ask me?" Young Moon Dancer blushed and looked away.

"N-n-never mind," she replied shyly. Mario just blinked before he used his magic to hand her a sheet of paper.

"These are my notes for the salt lick," said Mario, "I'm sure you could use them." Young Moon Dancer smiled as she took the notes with her magic.

"Thanks, Mario," young Moon Dancer replied, "You're very sweet." Young Moon Dancer couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Um...your welcome?" said young Mario uneasily before the two finally returned to the table and young Twilight pulled him over so they could get to work. Back in the present, Twilight watched as her vision of the past concluded as the rest of the group was just chuckling with each other.

"By the way," said Minuette, "Did you ever perfect that invincibility spell?"

"Oh, he certainly did!" said Spike, "Catch Mario!" Spike then tossed a star cookie, which Mario caught and ate it up.

(cue favorite invincibility music)

The three unicorns oohed and awed as Mario sparkled and glowed various colors of the rainbow.

"Took me years, but the result was _totally worth all that trial and error_!" said Mario he did a few spin jumps in the air as the three unicorns cheered. Twilight just smiled as she looked back at her now invincible husband when she remembered something.

"Whatever happened to Moon Dancer?" Twilight asked as Mario's invincibility cookie wore off.

"Moon Dancer?" Lemon Hearts exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know, our _other_ friend," said Twilight.

"I think she used to have a crush on me," Mario added.

"Oh, right!" said Twinkleshine, "Moon Dancer! I remember her!"

"I wonder what she's up to," said Lemon Hearts.

"Yeah, I always liked her," said Minuette, "We just sort of lost touch after you and Mario left."

"I think she went to live out by the stadium, didn't she?" Twinkleshine asked.

"Well, let's go see," said Lemon Hearts.

"Lead the way, Lemons," said Mario, "Come on, honey!"

"Lemons?" Twilight asked.

"I came up with nicknames for them just like I did with our friends on Ponyville," said Mario, "I call them now Lemons, Twink, and Minnie." Minuette giggled.

"I came up with my nickname," said Minuette, "Now we really feel like family now!"

"Mario always was like the big brother of the group," said Twinkleshine.

"And I'm proud to call you three my honorary sisters," Mario replied as Twilight giggled in agreement.

Soon the group arrived to a house that had a very run down appearance, along with a run-down yard and broken up fence.

"This...is Moon Dancer's house?" Mario asked with concern.

"I _think_ this is the place," said Minuette, "Didn't used to look like this, though." Twilight and Spike looked rather worried. Mario suddenly felt rather sad as he sat down.

"What's wrong honey?" Twilight asked.

"This yard, this house," said Mario sadly, "It...it looks like somepony who has lost all their hope...so much sadness and bitterness..." Mario put a fore-hoof to his head as Twilight hugged him from the side. The three unicorns were rather surprised by Mario's remark.

"I...didn't know you were into auras, Mario," Twinkleshine replied.

"He's not," said Twilight, "It's his love magic. He apparently can sense a troubled heart nearby and it makes him feel sad."

"And I want to see if there's anything I can do to help," Mario added. Twilight then approached the door and knocked it. Twilight then knocked again only for her fore-hoof to smash a hole in the door. Twilight peeked into the hole, only to see a familiar pony looking back at her. Twilight gasped and backed away. The front door slowly creaked open.

"Moon Dancer?" Twilight asked.

"Is that you?" Mario asked. There before them was a familiar butter colored unicorn, but she was now wearing black glasses on her face, a worn black sweater, and had the bangs of her mane tied up with a beaded hair tie. She also had a very stern look on her face.

"What do you want?" Moon Dancer asked rudely, "I'm trying to study."

"It's us! Your old friends!" Twilight announced as a dynamic background appeared as the five ponies and Spike smiled for her.

"Mario," Lemon Hearts muttered through her teeth, "Do the old pose! Moon Dancer used to love it!" Mario hummed.

(Cue Mario 64 "You got a star" fanfare)

Mario twirled in place on his hind legs and posed a jump in mid air with a neon star above his head. However, Moon Dancer wasn't impressed.

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly and slammed the door, killing the moment for Mario and rest of the group.

"That's old Moon Dancer, all right," Minuette chuckled nervously, "She always did like her books. Hey! Kinda like _you_ used to be, huh?" Minuette giggled to herself as Twilight and the rest of the group had worried looks on their faces.

" _Exactly_ how I used to be," said Twilight before looking at Mario, "Right dear?"

"Uhh..." Mario stuttered before sighing when Twilight glared at him, "Yes...can you stop making me make _you_ feel worse?"

"Sorry," said Twilight, "just feeling guilty I guess." It was a few days later, Moon Dancer was making her way to the Canterlot Library. Across the street, Twilight, Minuette, and Spike were sitting at a cafe table together. Each of them were wearing some sunglasses on their faces as they held menus in their fore-hooves, or claws in Spike's case.

"Come on, Twilight!" Spike sighed in exasperation, "We've been watching her for three days! Library, house, library, house. That's it!"

"I have to agree with Spike, honey," said Mario, "I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish keeping your distance from her."

"Observation, dear," Twilight answered as she used her magic to lift her shades onto her forehead, "If you've been watching her like I have, you'll have noticed something. Nopony looks at her or says hello or even gives her a smile. It's like she doesn't even exist. Was she always like this?"

"Well, she always was a little shy," Minuette replied, "But for a while there, she was _really_ starting to come out of her shell. Remember when she threw that party?" Twilight just blushed and shrugged as Mario snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right, I think you and Mario might've been busy that day," said Minuette.

 _Flashback_

 _Twilight and Mario were walking side by side when they were stopped by Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts, who stood appeared before them._

 _"There you are, Twilight! Mario!" Twinkleshine called out cheerfully, "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Mario smiled. He had known about Moon Dancer's little party for a few days._

 _"We'll be there for sure," said Mario, for he had promised to get Twilight there one way or another, "I can't wait to..."_

 _"Oh sorry, girls," said Twilight, "I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. Plus Mario and I are busy today." Mario went agape. This was the first time he was hearing this when Twilight dashed away._

 _"Could you excuse...could you excuse me please?" Mario replied to the stunned girls sheepishly before dashing after Twilight, "Twi...Twi. Twi!" The other girls just looked indignant as they watched both unicorns disappeared._

 _End flashback_

Back in the present, Twilight just stared into space with a devastated look on her face.

"Thought she finally might be letting her guard down a little with that party," said Minuette, "We invited her out a few times after that. But she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we just stopped asking."

"I see," said Mario quietly as Minuette went back to reading her menu.

"I had no idea that party was so important to her," said Twilight.

"I certainly did," said Mario quietly.

"Then care to explain _why_ you didn't bother to tell me?!" Twilight demanded but then winced when Mario gave her the stink eye.

"Twilight, I love you very much," he said in a firm tone, "but when you get a train of thought, idea, anxiety, or whatever. You _never_ listen to a word I say." Twilight sighed.

"I know that's a bad habit of mine," said Twilight sadly, "but I had no idea that it could've caused this."

"I figured Moon Dancer would be hurt," said Mario, "But I didn't expect anything as bad as this." Twilight then stood up with her fore-hooves on the table.

"I've gotta find a way to make it up to her!" said Twilight.

"Honey," Mario warned, "just remember that all you can do is apologize to her. You can't force her to..."

"I'm sorry, but your loving wife is focused on a mission and is no longer listening to a word you're saying," said Twilight with a monotone and cute smile on her face, "Please save your energy while I go make Moon Dancer happy no matter what it takes. Goodbye!" Twilight then teleported away before Mario could reply. Mario growled in annoyance.

"I hate it when she gets like this," Mario grumbled as Minuette giggled.

"Guess something's never change," she replied, "right, Spike."

"You got that right," Spike replied as the two snickered at Mario's expense. Mario just set the menu standing up in front of his face and sulked.

Back in the library, Moon Dancer was just busy reading and taking some notes with her magic. Twilight quietly walked inside and looked around. It wasn't long before she found Moon Dancer and smiled. She quickly pondered before coming up with an idea. As Moon Dancer continued her note taking, Twilight decided to casually walk by in the background.

"Oh, my gosh!" Twilight gasped in surprise, "Moon Dancer?! Is that-"

"SHH!" the other ponies hushed sternly. Twilight felt embarassed and quickly zoomed off and hid behind a shelf. She then noticed a thought bubble appear with Mario in it. It wasn't the real Mario, but rather her innermost thoughts had decided to appear looking like him to get Twilight's attention.

"That was dumb!" imaginary Mario remarked. Twilight just glared discreetly, made a pin appear, and popped the thought bubble.

As Moon Dancer continued to read, Twilight decided to try approaching her again from the background and took a seat beside her.

"Moon Dancer, can I talk to you for a min-" Twilight tried to ask.

"Shh!" Moon Dancer retorted, but Twilight smiled smugly and pointed upward with a fore-hoof. Moon Dancer looked up to see that they were inside a barrier of some sort.

"What is this?" Moon Dancer demanded.

"Eh, a bubble of silence," Twilight replied casually, "I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it might be nice to catch up."

"For what purpose?" Moon Dancer asked rudely.

"You know 'cause we're friends," said Twilight. Moon Dancer just used her magic to shoot a magic beam at the bubble, making it pop loudly.

"SHHH!" the other ponies retorted sternly. Twilight tried to retort, but got a death glare from Moon Dancer in reply. Twilight just felt indignant as her thought bubble with Mario inside reappeared.

"It was a good plan," said imaginary Mario, "But apparently getting Moon Dancer to speak to you is another challenge entirely."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Get me a break! I'm _your_ inner thoughts!" imaginary Mario retorted, "I'm not the _real_ Mario!"

"Then why am I seeing Mario in my thought bubble?" Twilight demanded.

"Because you know he has always been your voice of reason," said imaginary Mario, "despite the fact you _never_ listen to me or him!"

"GRR!" Twilight growled.

"Who are you talking to?" Moon Dancer asked irritably as Twilight blinked and found her thought bubble had popped.

"Eh...heh...nopony..." Twilight said sheepishly before zooming away.

It wasn't much longer before Moon Dancer had finished reading one book and was looking around for a second. She had just used her magic to pull out a book when she found Twilight looking at her with a cute smile on her face from the space the book had been.

"I'm really sorry to bother you," said Twilight, "I was just hoping we would go outside and talk for a bit." Moon Dancer replied by glaring at Twilight and putting the book back on the shelf, which was right over Twilight's face. She then stomped off. Twilight just peeked over the other side of the book shelf with a stunned look on her face.

"Pushing, pushing," imaginary Mario said with an eye roll.

"You know what," Twilight retorted, "I'd _really_ appreciate it if you'd _get lost and leave me alone_!"

"Fine," imaginary Mario retorted as he put on a trilby hat and grabbed a suitcase, "That's the last time I bother helping you!"

"Is that a _promise_?" Twilight retorted as imaginary Mario sternly popped the thought bubble himself, making Twilight flinch for a moment before she snorted to herself.

Now that Twilight had _supposedly_ cleared her mind, she went on with her next idea. As Moon Dancer was reading another book, she had just turned the page when she noticed on one of the pages a basic black and white drawing of an alicorn on it. It was of course Twilight herself.

"I'm sorry I skipped your party," Twilight whispered.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Moon Dancer screamed and shut the book.

"SHH! QUIET!" The other ponies retorted sternly again. Moon Dancer quickly recovered and growled irritably as she opened the book.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Moon Dancer demanded angrily, not noticing that other ponies were watching her supposedly yell at a book and were giving her funny looks, "I'm trying to study! You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties!"

"You did once," Twilight whispered back, "And I was so caught up in my own studying that I didn't take your feelings into account."

"Look, Twilight Twinkle-" Moon Dancer retorted.

"Sparkle," Twilight corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever," Moon Dancer remarked with an eye roll, "I just need to be alone so I can study without some crazy pony trying to make friends, all right?!"

"Fine!" said Twilight as she walked across the page importantly.

"Wait," said Moon Dancer, "How did you get into my book like that?" Twilight just gave her a smirk. That had been her backup plan the entire time. Now the two ponies could talk.

"I've been studying a new studying technique," Twilight explained as she and Moon Dancer walked across a bridge on the way to her old tower, "I can only do it for a few minutes, but you'd be amazed how much you can pick up when you're actually _in_ a book!"

"It's one of Hayscartes' methods," Moon Dancer pointed out.

"You know Hayscartes?" Twilight asked.

"Of course!" said Moon Dancer, "He's a genius!"

"I have a copy of his _Treatise on Ponies_ , you know," Twilight told her. Moon Dancer just gasped with interest as Twilight lead the butter colored unicorn to her old tower and walked inside.

"Honey, I'm here and we've got a guest!" Twilight called out. Moon Dancer froze stiff as her heart skipped a beat.

"Did...did...did you just say "Honey, I'm here"?!" Moon Dancer asked in shock. She then gasped when she recognized the alicorn flying down to them from the upper floor to Twilight. Even with the wings, Moon Dancer knew who it was.

"Hey Moon Dancer," said Mario as he gave Twilight a kiss on the cheek, "Glad to see you again." Moon Dancer blinked as her glasses slid down her nose. She quickly readjusted them with her magic.

"Wait...M-M-Mario? You...you and Twilight...are a couple?!" Moon Dancer exclaimed in shock.

"More than that," said Twilight, "Mario is my husband." Moon Dancer was stunned.

"You and Mario...are married?!" said Moon Dancer in a deadpan tone.

"Guess you missed our coronation and after party?" Mario asked. Moon Dancer blinked before putting on a very blunt looking face.

"I guess I did," said Moon Dancer bluntly.

"I see," said Mario, not believing her answer but decided not to push the issue, "Well, guess you can say that my persistence paid off. Twilight fell in love with me and we've been happily married ever since." Twilight nuzzled his cheek as Mario chuckled. Moon Dancer just stared for a moment before she glared at the two.

"Remind me why I'm here?" Moon Dancer asked annoyingly. The royal couple pulled away as Twilight cleared her throat.

"Because I wanted you to see this," said Twilight as she gestured for Moon Dancer to follow her upstairs. Moon Dancer did, but not before giving Mario the stink eye. Mario winced at the look as Moon Dancer followed Twilight upstairs.

"That was a...bitter look," said Mario to himself, "and...was that a bit of...hatred?" Mario pondered to himself as he headed upstairs where Moon Dancer was looking around in awe.

"What is this place?" Moon Dancer asked.

"This is where I used to live and where Mario used to study and do research projects with me," said Twilight, "You mean, I never had you over?" Moon Dancer was too busy looking at Twilight's book collection to answer that question.

"Wow! A first edition of _Principles of Magic_!" Moon Dancer remarked as she pulled it out of the shelf, "Hey, didn't _I_ give you this?" Mario winced and started whistling innocently.

"Maybe?" Twilight replied sheepishly.

"I did!" Moon Dancer replied as she opened the book, "I even wrote something! "To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics". I can see by the fact you _left_ it here that it meant a lot to you." Twilight and Mario could easily sense the sarcasm and bitterness in Moon Dancer's tone as she closed the book.

"In our defense, Moon Dancer," said Mario, "Our first home in Ponyville did get blown up and nearly all but a small selection of books got destroyed. Your book would have been lost if we had taken it with us."

"Not if it had mattered that I had given it to you," Moon Dancer retorted bitterly.

"Look," said Twilight as she walked over to the butter colored unicorn, "I didn't bring you over here for even more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. My husband has already made that crystal clear to me over the years."

"I'll bet," Moon Dancer muttered under her breath.

"I brought you here to give you this," said Twilight as she present Moon Dancer with a spare house key, "You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content."

"Really?" said Moon Dancer as she used her magic to collect the key.

"Certainly," said Mario, "My wife and I hardly ever visit this place and we'd hate to see all these books just sit on the shelves not being used. You could use them more than us."

"But first," said Twilight, "you gotta do something for me and my husband?"

"What?" Moon Dancer asked skeptically.

"Have dinner with our old friends tonight," said Twilight.

"I'm covering the bill," Mario added, "You can get whatever you like, dessert included."

"I can't," said Moon Dancer as she dropped the key, "I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls."

"Mario and I have been spending a lot of time with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts since we've been back," said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof on her side, "They really miss you."

"Plus I've been wanting to talk to you about something that has been bothering me since I left Canterlot," Mario added, "I've already settled things with the others, including Lyra back in Ponyville."

"Look, I already told you!" said Moon Dancer as she swatted Twilight's fore-hoof away, "The last thing I need is a bunch of ridiculous friend-making keeping me from studying!" She then started to leave when she walked past Mario.

"And as for whatever you wanted to discuss with me," said Moon Dancer to the prince, "Go tell it to somepony who cares!"

"Ouch..." Mario whimpered, feeling very hurt.

"Considering who you married, you should be used to it!" Moon Dancer shot back as she headed toward the front door.

"Moon Dancer, wait!" said Twilight, "A wise pony once told taught me that there's more to life than dusty old books!"

"I _tried_ friendship and it's just not for me," Moon Dancer replied as she went to open the door to leave, "Now, if you'll excuse me..." Twilight pondered quickly when she got another idea.

"What if I taught you Hayscartes' method?" Twilight proposed. Moon Dancer stopped to look at her as Twilight used her magic to tell her a paper saying when and where they were having dinner.

"Fine, see you tonight," said Moon Dancer bluntly before leaving and slamming the door. Twilight just sighed with relief before heading upstairs to see Mario looking rather dejected.

"Honey?" Twilight asked gently.

"I'll be okay," said Mario bravely as he headed for the front door, "I just gonna go for a short flight and I'll be back in time to wash up for dinner."

"Okay," said Twilight, "And honey?"

"Yeah?" Mario asked in a soft tone.

"I _do_ care about your feelings and what's on your mind," said Twilight, "You know that don't you?" Mario sighed.

"Yes I do," said Mario, giving her a sad smile, "I'm not upset with you. I'm just hurt by what Moon Dancer said. I'll be back later."

"Sure, dear," said Twilight gently as Mario walked sadly out of the tower. Twilight just sighed, inwardly hoping that things would be better later tonight.

Later that night, the six ponies and Spike were all sitting at a large round table at a rather nice restaurant in the heart of Canterlot. While everypony was glad that Moon Dancer had shown up, they were all having a hard time making conversation with her, except for Spike who was just keeping quiet and stuffing his face.

"So, uh, what are you studying these days?" Minuette asked the butter colored unicorn.

"Science, magic, history, economics, pottery," Moon Dancer replied, "things like that."

"Yowza!" said Minuette and chuckled, "You planning on being a professor or something?"

"No," said Moon Dancer bluntly.

"So you're just...studying," said Minuette.

"Sure you don't have a goal in mind," said Mario, "Even when Twilight used to study, she had originally hoped to be a professor or the librarian of Equestria's next greatest library."

"And what were _your_ goals?" Moon Dancer asked, "Besides becoming Twilight's poodle or lifelong slave?" Mario winced at the rude remark before recomposing himself.

"A wanted to run my own business, and I actually succeeded in three major ways," said Mario, "I run my own small railway delivery system in Ponyville, I'm partners to the world's greatest party planner, and I'm business partners with Rarity."

"Wow!" said Twinkleshine, "I always wondered if you would ever come out of the dark regarding your sewing abilities. Do you design outfits too?"

"Indeed I do," said Mario, "Twilight's dress at the last Gala? My own design." The others oohed and awed impressively. Moon Dancer felt most annoyed.

"Can I go now?" she asked rudely.

"Moon Dancer, please," said Twilight.

"It's all right, Twilight," said Minuette, "We're having a good time. Right, everypony?" The others just murmured sounds of uncertainty in reply.

"So, uh...Spike," Minuette continued to try and keep the conversation going, "tell Moon Dancer that story 'bout how Twilight had to read a book about doing a sleepover!" Spike inhaled to speak.

" _Slumber 101_?" Moon Dancer asked, "I've read that."

"Oh! Really?" Twilight chuckled, "Well, did I mention I took Mario hostage during the party?" Mario blushed as all but Moon Dancer laughed.

"Did Mario look good in make-up?" Lemon Hearts asked.

"That and the curlers we put in his mane and tail made him _extra cute_ ," Twilight added as all but Moon Dancer laughed again at Mario's expense.

"You always enjoyed treating Mario like dirt didn't you?" Moon Dancer remarked. That got everypony to stop laughing and there was an awkward silence.

"Well, uh," Twilight stuttered, trying to come up with something to erase the awkwardness in the air, "did you know Lemon Hearts works at the Canterlot Palace?"

"Uh, yeah. It's true," said Lemon Hearts, "I do big events mostly. State dinners, that sort of thing."

"Remind us to ask for your help next time Canterlot hosts a summit," said Mario, "Last time my wife and I were up for three days trying to get everything ready ourselves and it lead to some...unfortunate consequences."

"I said I was sorry," said Spike annoyingly, "It's not my fault dragon sneeze trees upset my sinuses."

"I wasn't going to bring you up, Spike," said Mario with a glare at the little dragon. Another moment of awkward silence presented itself.

"Ugh!" Moon Dancer huffed before stomping away.

"Moon Dancer, we haven't ordered dessert yet!" Mario called out.

"Stuff it up your ear!" Moon Dancer shouted. Mario cringed and just looked most upset. The buttered colored unicorn was already out the door by the time Twilight had helped Mario recompose himself and the royal couple teleported out of the restaurant, but not before Mario handed Twinkleshine the bits needed to pay for their meal with tip.

"Moon Dancer!" Twilight called out but the butter colored unicorn kept walking and ignored her. Twilight and Mario then teleported in front of her.

"You gotta give a friendship a chance!" said Twilight.

"And you're obviously upset with us, especially me," said Mario, "Can't we talk this out?"

"Dah! I gave friendship a chance a long time ago," said Moon Dancer sternly, "It didn't work out then - it isn't gonna work out now!"

"Moon Dancer please..." said Mario.

" _I don't wanna hear it_!" Moon Dancer yelled as she angrily stomped away. Mario and Twilight both looked hurt. It was then Spike arrived shortly after.

"Twilight, Mario, are you all right?" Spike asked as he saw the purple pony's eyes were filling up with tears.

"No," said Twilight, clearly upset, "No, I'm not." Mario could see Twilight was about to cry.

"Honey..." Mario asked gently.

"How on earth did you put up with that from me all these years?" Twilight asked as tears streamed down her cheeks, "getting brushed off like that really hurts. Why? Why would you let me do that to you? And for years on end?"

"Because I love you," said Mario quietly but also honestly, "and at the time, I was afraid to speak up about it because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. The idea of you telling me to get lost forever was far more painful than being turned down or treated poorly all the time. I know now that I don't need to be treated that way to have a friend love me back. I'm sorry that you have to learn how hurtful it is when you used to treat others like this, but...sometimes you don't realize how much you hurt others until they treat you in the same manner. I've had to deal with that myself if you remember that time Rainbow Dash's ego was at an all-time high."

"I remember," said Twilight with a slightly broken tone, "I figured it felt like a slap to the face, but...if she's that angry with me. I can't imagine how hurt you were inside." Mario pulled Twilight in for a tender hug as Twilight cried quietly on his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that it the pain wasn't that bad," said Mario, "Yes, you did hurt me deeply treating me like that, but as I told you before, you were a different pony. You've come so far since then and now you know just how valuable friendship is and you've learned how valuable love is. We've learned to love and appreciate our friendships as well as each other."

"I still didn't treat you as well as I should have," Twilight sobbed.

"Listen, honey," said Mario, "you're not perfect. Neither am I. We both have bad habits that we struggle to change, but that doesn't mean you're a bad friend or a bad wife. I mean...do my flaws and bad habits make me a bad husband?"

"Of course not!" said Twilight as they pulled away and looked at him with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Then you don't need to feel that way about yourself either," said Mario as he used a fore-hoof to wipe Twilight's cheeks, "and you beating yourself up about all of this won't make things right, especially with Moon Dancer. All you can do is say you're sorry and then its _her_ choice whether she forgives you or not. It's just like when I wanted to be honest with you about my feelings. I couldn't expect you to accept it or return it. All I could do was be honest and hope for the best."

"That doesn't make me feel better," said Twilight sadly as she turned to walk away. Spike, who had been just watching and listening this whole time, decided to speak.

"W-where are you goin'?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike," said Twilight sadly, "I really messed this one up. That party was everything to her. I can only imagine what it must've felt like when I didn't show up." Twilight, Mario, and Spike then noticed that the purple pony had left them to the west castle courtyard. Twilight and Mario looked to see another vision of the past manifest before both their eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _Moon Dancer was setting up for her little party. Back then, she looked the same as she did as a filly, except she had her black glasses on and her bangs were down. Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette had just arrived._

 _"Hey, Moon Dancer!" said Minuette, "Look at this spread, huh?"_

 _"Thank you so much for coming!" Moon Dancer said happily._

 _"Of course," said Twinkleshine, "We wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties!"_

 _"Is Twilight coming?" Moon Dancer asked excitedly, "And Mario too? I think I'm ready to tell him how I feel! Oooh! Maybe he'll finally stop gushing over Twilight once he learns there's a pony who truly loves him! I can't wait to say those three words and make him my special somepony!" There was a long silence as the three unicorns winced. Moon Dancer didn't need long to figure out the answer._

 _"Oh. Okay," said Moon Dancer sadly but then blinked, "Wait, maybe that was just Twilight! I'm sure Mario will..." The three unicorns cringed and looked away again. Moon Dancer than figured that if Twilight wasn't coming, neither was Mario._

 _"Oh...I see..." said Moon Dancer, now feeling heartbroken._

 _"Hey, we'll still have fun, right?" Minuette chuckled nervously._

 _"Sure..." said Moon Dancer in a tone that had no emotion in her voice as she walked sadly away._

 _End Flashback_

It was then the vision disappeared and Twilight just looked more glum.

"If there was only a way to undo the damage," said Twilight sadly. Mario sighed.

"You can't change the past, dear," said Mario sadly, "take it from somepony who had his own regrets." Twilight pondered and then smirked.

"Honey, I have another idea," said Twilight, "But...I need your help to make it happen. Will you help me?" Mario sighed.

"Before I agree, what exactly is this idea?" Mario asked skeptically.

"I'll explain along the way," said Twilight, "right now, we're gonna need one more pony's help. And I know just who can help us." Twilight hoped that once Mario heard about her idea that he would agree with it, and indeed he did.

Next morning, Minuette had just arrived outside of the tower Twilight and Mario were staying in. She knocked on the door and then leaned in once she didn't hear a reply.

"Huh. Guess they must've gone back to Ponyville," said Minuette casually and turned to leave. But then she noticed something in the distance. It was Twilight and Mario. The former was doing a bit of a super-pony pose as she flew with something pink on her back and Spike was hanging onto Twilight's tail for dear life. He had once again made the mistake of riding Twilight's back instead of Mario's, especially since Twilight wasn't used to carrying anything bigger than Spike on her back.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie screamed.

"Huh?" Minuette exclaimed in surprise.

"Whoooooaaa!" Pinkie laughed despite the fact that Twilight was coming in way too fast for a safe landing.

"INCOMING!" Mario called out as he saw Minuette in front of them since Mario couldn't break Twilight's momentum. It was too late, Twilight collided with Minuette and they all crashed landed into the grass below.

"Ugh, and I thought we had finally gotten past the crash landings," Mario groaned.

"Sorry dear," Twilight groaned.

"That was _awesome_!" Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped into the air and hovered about by twirling her tail like a propeller, "We gotta go flying more often, Twilight! Same for you, big brother!"

"Sure thing..." Mario said wearily.

"There you are!" Minuette laughed and already recovered from the crash, "I thought you both threw in the old towel and headed home! Then again...Mario throwing in the old towel? Sounds kinda weird now that I think about it..." Minuette just giggled to herself.

"We _did_ head back home," said Twilight, "But not to throw in the towel, we went to get our secret weapon. Minuette, meet-"

"Hey! Pinkie Pie!" said Minuette excitedly.

"Hi, Minuette!" said Pinkie as the two ponies shared a warm hug with each other, "Twilight, Mario, you didn't say Minuette would be here!"

"We didn't know she was looking for us," Mario replied honestly.

"You two know each other?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Oh, sure!" said Pinkie, "She was one of Cadance's bridesmaids! We hang out all the time when she's in Ponyville! Didn't you know that? Sometimes Mario would join us, but he was always rather quiet since we tended to do most of the talking."

"Oh, r-r-right," said Twilight uneasily but was struggling to remember Mario ever telling her about that.

"Ha! And you call yourself the Princess of Friendship!" Pinkie teased and gave Twilight a playful jab, "Oh! Minuette was also the one who came up with Mario and I's spirit cheer." Pinkie then jumped to the side and squatted down.

"Ready..." said Pinkie.

"...Yeah!" Mario said as he mirrored her position. Then the two shared a high hoof with each other and posed on their hind legs.

"Party time!" they shouted together. Minuette squeed with delight as Pinkie walked up to her.

"Twilight and Mario briefed me on the way here," said Pinkie the baby blue unicorn, "We'll fifteen bags of confetti and as many hooves as we can get."

"Let's go!" said Minuette excitedly, "We can pass by the donut place on the way!"

"Don't forget this!" said Mario as he gave a TOOT-TOOT with his horn and made several freight cars appear behind him. Minuette and Pinkie smiled as they jumped into the freight car that was actually a few feet away from the rest of the train.

"Now we can round everything and everypony pony up in style," said Pinkie.

"Just one question if we're gonna ride this train, Mario," said Minuette with a smirk on her face.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"Have you got some bootlaces ready?" Minuette giggled as Pinkie snickered. Pinkie had heard about the bootlace incident. Mario groaned loudly as the two ponies laugh. Mario then got a devious smirk on his face as he banged into their freight car hard and connected it to the rest of the train.

"AHHH!" the two ponies yelped as they fell into their backs from their freight car being bumped.

"Hey, we want a proper engine!" Minuette complained as she and Pinkie sat back up.

"Not a spoiled brat prince!" Pinkie added as the two snickered, even Twilight was chuckling. Mario just rolled his eyes and pulled the train into town. Twilight and Spike watched them disappear before the latter turned to Twilight.

"And what are _we_ gonna do?" Spike asked the purple pony.

"Just come with me," said Twilight confidently as her plan was now underway.

Elsewhere, Moon Dancer has just exited the Canterlot library when she noticed some books laying on the ground. She knelt down so see what the covers were.

"Ooh! _A Brief History of the Wagon Harness_!" said Moon Dancer with interest and then looked at another book on the floor, "Huh? _The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless_?" She then picked up both books with her magic. She then noticed a long trail of dropped books on the ground and started to pick them up one by one. It wasn't long before Moon Dancer had two very tall stacks of books. She then looked up and gasped, which caused her to drop all the books at her sides. She noticed the area was covered in decorations.

"What is this?" Moon Dancer asked as she readjusted her glasses.

"It's a party," said Twilight as she and Mario appeared with party hats, "For you." Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts appeared as well, also wearing party hats. Spike then pushed a large cake over the group.

" _Surprise_!" Pinkie shouted as jumped out of the cake, wearing her own party hat, and put one on Moon Dancer's head. She also stuck a noise maker into the butter-colored unicorn's mouth.

"Come on in!" said Twilight.

"It'sa party time!" said Mario. Moon Dancer then spat out the noise maker in her mouth definitively.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Moon Dancer as she crushed the party hat with her magic, "I don't do parties." Moon Dancer started to walk away before Twilight teleport ported in front of her, which caused the purple pony's hat to fall off.

"I know," said Twilight, "And Mario and I think it's our...no...it's _my_ fault. Back when we were in school together, you invited me and Mario to a party. I was so focused on my studies that I didn't show up. And I was the one who said Mario couldn't come either."

"Big deal!" Moon Dancer retorted sternly.

"It _was_ a big deal," said Twilight as she presented the party to the butter-colored unicorn, "and now that I realized how important friendship is, I'd like to make up for my mistake with a new party. A party in honor of my friend Moon Dancer!" Twilight then grabbed a swinging stick for a piñata and offered it to Moon Dancer, "Please, you've got to let me make this up to you." Moon Dancer just glared as she took the stick with her magic.

"And you think this is gonna do it, huh?" Moon Dancer asked irritably as she headed to the piñata.

"Uh, yes?" Twilight asked sheepishly as Mario walked up to her.

"Well, sure, why wouldn't it?" Moon Dancer replied sarcastically as she lightly batted the piñata with the stick and then pointed it at Twilight and Mario, "That was only the _first_ time I put myself out there, and then you didn't even bother to show up! Then you both left town without saying goodbye even though we were supposed to be friends!" Moon Dancer's voice broke and she began to cry.

"I was humiliated!" Moon Dancer croaked, "I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again!" She sternly pointed the piñata stick at the three other unicorns, making them wince, as she made Twilight sit down and lean away, "Those three finally convinced me that I had value! That other ponies might like me and want to be my friend! _And you. Didn't. Show. UP_!"

"Moon Dancer please..." said Mario gently.

" _And YOU_!" Moon Dancer yelled as hot tears streamed down her face, " _You're worse than Twilight! Did you ever stop to think that maybe she WASN'T meant to be your special somepony?! That MAYBE you're special somepony was right in front of your face_?" Mario just looked at her sadly.

"Moon Dancer, I knew you had a crush on me," said Mario.

"What?" Moon Dancer said in a dark tone.

"I knew you liked me, but I couldn't return your feelings," said Mario, "My heart was already with Twilight. There was no way I could've tried making it work with you or anypony else, because nopony deserves to be..."

SMACK!

Moon Dancer smacked him hard across the face.

"...a second choice," Mario finished as Moon Dancer looked at him in rage.

" _I hate you, Mario Star_!" Moon Dancer shouted, " _You're need to find love would have been a lot less painful if you had just stopped gawking over Twilight and moved on to somepony who actually DID love you! That pony was me! Not like you ever cared! Instead, you continued to pursue a pony who treated you like nothing but a slave and a doormat. Suddenly she realizes that she loves you and you just accept her? Just like that? JUST. LIKE. THAT?!"_ Mario just whimpered, clearly shaken by the fact Moon Dancer was lashing out at him.

" _You're the dumbest pony I've ever met in my entire life, Mario Star_!" Moon Dancer vented in rage, " _You're stupid! You're a...a...an idiot_! GAHHHHH!" Moon Dancer then threw herself away from the group, buried her face into her fore-hooves, and wept loudly and bitterly. Twilight and Mario had never felt so terrible in their entire lives. The rest of the group felt sorry for their now weeping friend. Pinkie looked worried but then got an idea and whispered it to Spike, who quickly walked off. Twilight and Mario both approached the weeping pony as the former put a fore-hoof on her shoulder.

"You're right," said Twilight, "This party can't make up for the way I hurt you. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else."

"She's right," said Mario, "And let me just say that I am very sorry for hurting you. I never meant to let my crush on Twilight make you feel like you weren't important. I should've at least taken your feelings into account. But you're right, you were there for me alot more than Twilight was back in the day."

"Then why wasn't I good enough?" Moon Dancer asked as she looked up at the royal couple with eyes filled with tears.

"You were good enough," said Mario, "It's just my heart was with Twilight, despite how she treated me. But that didn't mean that I didn't care you at all."

"You...cared about me?!" Moon Dancer asked, feeling mixed emotions hearing Mario say that.

"You're my friend," said Mario, "and just because I loved Twilight didn't meant that I wasn't allowed to love my friends. You're were always there to talk to me and encouraged me when we were younger. You certainly did know how to be a good friend Moon Dancer and I'm very grateful for that."

"That's not true," Moon Dancer croaked, "I wasn't there for you after your accident and I stopped trying to talk to you too."

"After how stuck up I acted, I didn't blame you for not wanting to care anymore," said Mario.

"No, I did care!" Moon Dancer sobbed, "I even tried to visit you at the hospital, but I saw you have a tantrum and I ran away. I lost the nerve to try again and by the time I wanted to try, you were already recovering and hanging out more with Spitfire. But my feelings for you still grew. I was so happy when you wanted to still be my friend and I hoped it would be something more. That party...I was going to confess my feelings to you, but...I guess it was for the best you didn't show up. I would have only gotten my heart broken. You didn't love me. I wasn't special to you!"

"Moon Dancer, it might not be romantic, but are special to me," said Mario, "That's why I wanted to talk to you this entire time. I knew I broke your heart, despite my efforts to spare your feelings. I knew that you liked me and never tried to let you down easy. You don't need to be my special somepony for me to say this. Moon Dancer, as my friend, I love you and I think you're beautiful." Moon Dancer sniffled as a small smile appeared on her face.

"You mean that?" Moon Dancer hiccupped, "You're not just saying that?"

"I do mean it," said Mario as he helped Moon Dancer to her hooves.

"We were your friends then and we'd be honored to be your friends now," said Minuette on behalf of herself, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts. Moon Dancers just sobbed and sniffled as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"You don't need to feel alone, Moon Dancer," said Mario as Twilight put a fore-hoof on her shoulder, "Take a look over there!" Moon Dancer looked and there before her were three familiar ponies. The first was a teal colored pony with light and dark grey mane and tail, and her mane was in a bun and wearing orange glasses. The second pony was peachy pink colored with a tri-pastel orange colored mane and tail and wearing a headband as well as violet colored glasses. The third pony looked just like Moon Dancer, but had a lighter orange and purple streaked mane and tail, both of which were in buns.

"What?" Moon Dancer exclaimed when she saw them, "That's the librarian! The bookseller! My sister!"

"You've got a lot of friends, Moon Dancer," said Minuette as they all gathered around her. Moon Dancer smiled, even though the tears in her eyes hadn't stopped.

"I'm sorry, Moon Dancer," said Twilight as she and Mario stood behind the butter-colored unicorn, "We've faced magical creatures, the end of Equestria, all sorts of things. But seeing how our actions affected you, that was one of the worst feelings we've ever had."

"Neither of us ever wanted to hurt you like this," Mario finished, "We're both deeply sorry." Moon Dancer sobbed a bit as a warm but teary smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, Mario," said Moon Dancer, "I never realized how much I needed to hear that." She then turned to face the others.

"Now come on, everypony!" Moon Dancer announced boldly, "Let's party!" She whispered timidly to Pinkie, "Right?"

"Right!" Pinkie replied as she got her party cannon and fired it upward.

POP WHISTLE!

"YAAAAAAY!" everypony cheered. The party lasted all afternoon and late into the night. Pinkie and Lemon Hearts shared a giant cake. Moon Dancer started chatting with her three guests/friends about some books as Spike got some more punch. Then Spike was taking his turn of playing "Pin the tail on the pony" with Twilight, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Mario. Then the disco ball rotated as several ponies chatted and danced with each other. They were all surprised when Pinkie played a hip-hop version of the Mario's theme song and Mario did a solo routine. Then Twilight and Mario did a little ballroom routine, which was impressive for the old group since they never knew that Twilight liked to dance. Eventually, things started to die down and Moon Dancer gave her three guests a hug goodbye and thank you as everypony else started cleaning up the decorations.

"I think it's time for us to go, Moon Dancer," said Twilight as she, Mario, Spike, and Pinkie arrived.

"Thank you both for helping me make some new friends," said Moon Dancer, "Even if they are my old friends." Mario, Twilight both gave Moon Dancer a warm hug as Pinkie bounced about happily behind them.

"Oh, while I was chatting with everypony," said Moon Dancer, "I found these in my mane." Moon Dancer reached into it and pulled out two Flower Sprites. The two Flower Sprites then floated over Mario and Twilight. The royal couple smiled and jumped up to collect them.

(Cue "You've got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

The two Flower Sprites floated down to the two alicorns, they grabbed them, twirled on their hind legs and posed.

"WOO-HOO!" they shouted as the two Flower Sprites floated into Mario.

"What are those things?" Moon Dancer asked curiously.

"This is a Flower Sprite," said Mario as he made one appear above his head, "They contain sources of magic from the Tree of Harmony itself. They're still fairly new and we don't have alot of information about them. Would you like to keep one for your studies? We could use a pony to study them further."

"Could I?" Moon Dancer asked excitedly as Mario nodded and the Flower Sprite floated into the butter-colored pony's mane.

"Wow, it feels so warm," said Moon Dancer, "I never knew the magic of friendship could feel so...comforting."

"Well it's actually the combination of the magic of friendship and the magic of love as well," said Mario, "Always remember that no matter how long or how far apart we are from each other that our friendship will last forever." Moon Dancer smiled as she gave Mario another hug.

"I'm so sorry for lashing out at you like I did," said Moon Dancer, "I was jealous and...well...I didn't like the idea of you letting Twilight take advantage of you so she would love you. But Twilight told me that you did put your hoof down with her and that she fell in love with you because you're a sweetheart, which I always knew, and not because you acted like her servant. I am glad you two found love with each other and that Twilight appreciates you for who you are and not just for the fact you always wanted to help her. She also mentioned something about you being her Schmoopy teddy bear or something like that."

"Well, she's my snuggly-wuggly, cutie-patootie, sweetie pie," Mario cooed.

"Mario!" Twilight said as she blushed deep red.

"Now we're even," said Mario as they all laughed.

"Well, I guess my point is that I am happy for the two of you," said Moon Dancer, "I can't wait for your next visit."

"Oh. We'll come back and visit soon," said Twilight once she had recovered.

"That would be great!" said Moon Dancer, "You've still gotta teach me that Hayscartes technique!"

"Deal," said Twilight.

"Um, Moon Dancer?" said Spike as he walked up to the pony with his package, "It got kinda banged up, but here's a little something I wanted to give you back at your first party." Moon Dancer grabbed the battered package and opened it. She nearly cried tears of joy at what was inside. It was picture of the old Canterlot group when they were still in school. Lyra was in the picture and, of course, Twilight was reading and not even looking at the camera. Moon Dancer couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she was just looking at Twilight and Mario was giving her stink eye as he squatted in front of the table.

The picture now hangs on a nearby wall inside of her home. Moon Dancer now spent time with the other three unicorns doing many things, such as playing hoofball together in her front yard. She promised to clean up her house and yard, but wasn't in a rush to do. All that mattered to her was that she had friends again and her life was so much better because of them.

One evening, Moon Dancer had just come back from the library when she found the mailpony delivering her a letter. While she had friends again, it was still rare for her to get mail. Moon Dancer used her magic to grab the letter and headed inside before opening it.

 _Hey Moon Dancer_

 _It'sa me, Mario! Woo-hoo!_

 _Heh...yeah I couldn't resist. But this letter is more than just a simple "hey, I was thinking of you and thought I see how you're doing" letter._

 _You see...alot of great ponies have created their own magical items and relics over the years. Some have become great sources of power that have been used for both good and evil. And, I would like that create my very own amulet that would boost a pony's natural magic and mobility without putting them at risk of being corrupted or being used for evil purposes. Sounds like a tall order, but that's where you come in! I could use somepony to help research and come up with the spell necessary to make such an amulet a reality. After all, who's ever heard of an amulet that has such power but has its own fail safe? It's never been done before, but I would be honored to be able to say you had a role in making such an amulet a reality._

 _Please write back if you're interested. And please keep this research project quiet for now. Not even Twilight knows about this and I want to surprise her when we can actually create a prototype._

 _Love, Mario._

 _P.S. I'm also trying to come up with a name for it._

Moon Dancer smiled excitedly and immediately started writing back to say she would be more than happy to help Mario with the project. She then began to ponder about what to call the amulet.

"Hmm, an amulet that boosts the magic and mobility of a pony," said Moon Dancer to herself, "dual purpose amulet, which would require two gems to function. Two gems...double the gems...hmm...I got it!" Moon Dancer then finished her letter and wrote down her idea of what to call Mario's special project.

Project: The Double Gem Amulet

 **And that concludes an extra dramatic version of Amending Fences. Alot of loose ties and broken bonds were certainly fixed during this episode. Plus another two Flower Sprites! And...unlike the original show, Moon Dancer will have a larger role in this story as she helps Mario with his new project. You'll just have to keep reading to see when Moon Dancer and Mario complete this Double Gem Amulet. Kudos if you can figure out what Video Game ability its parodying.**

 **Moon Dancer's situation is actually very close to home for me. I didn't think friendship was for me either for many years because ponies said I was special but treated me otherwise. In fact during my school years, all I did was study and was very anti-social. It wasn't till I graduated that I found the courage to make friends again and those friends encouraged me to write this story that you all enjoy. Friendship is Magic!**

 **And I really loved the old Canterlot group. As much as I'm hoping they'll get some screen time in Season 9, I am planning on having them return for a future intermission episode or two if anypony is interested.**

 **And before I get questions about it from the message board or reviews. YES, I will be adding "Best Gift Ever" to my story, but I won't be writing it until right after the season 8 finale.**

 **Next time: the Mane eight will face their greatest challenge yet in the dream world! And I've got a BIG SURPRISE waiting for you all in this chapter. It is sure to blow your minds!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	109. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep

Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep

 _Pony's Log Number 513: Nothing is more frightening when the cause of your nightmares becomes a threat to everypony else's dreams..._

The Mane eight ran as fast as their hooves could take them. They were currently in the Castle of the Two Sisters. Luna was standing in the middle of the throne room. The Mane eight were doing their best to pick up their pace. Back in the throne room, a floating blob of celestial purple appeared behind Luna.

"Greetings, Tantabus," said Luna, "I am ready. Do you worst?" Tantabus floated behind a window, turning day into night. Luna then began to grunt painfully as the Mane eight burst into the room.

"Luna, we came as soon as we...GASP!" Mario and the others all gasped as Luna was encased inside of a black bubble.

"Princess Luna's turning into Nightmare Moon _again_!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No!" Mario cried out in terror. Soon the dark transformation was complete and Nightmare Moon laughed evilly before them, making everypony wince.

"Yeah?" said Rainbow, "Well, we've got the cure for that!" All but Shenran and Mario's bodies glowed as powerful beams of magic descended upon them, turning all six girls into their Super Pony forms. Once they had all powered up, they made a Power Heart appear above their heads. Mario then made his own Power Heart rise above his head. The seven Power Hearts converged to allow Mario to become Ultimate Mario once again. What about Shenran? Super Fluttershy floated over to him and transferred some of her rainbow power to him. Shenran transformed, now wearing a light blue tunic with white undershirt, cream pants with brown boots. All clothing items sparkled like gems and his mane was longer and tied into a downward pony tail. He also had a circular shield and giant single sword made out of solid diamond. The eight powered up ponies floated into the air together, each of closing their eyes and opening them so they were glowing white. Then they each fired a colored beam that represented their element. (Mario's was yellow and Shenran's was green). Nightmare Moon laughed evilly as she blocked the group's rainbow blast.

"Wait! What's it doing?! No!" said Nightmare Moon as the Tantabus made night turn back into day, ripped a hole through the wall and disappeared, "It's gone!" The Mane eight then fired another magic blast at Nightmare Moon, who grunted as she was returned back into Luna. Luna looked rather baffled as the Mane eight cheered as they happily surrounded her.

Luna then woke up with a gasp, she had apparently been dreaming.

"What? My dream ended...happily?" said Luna in a panic, "That. Cannot. _Happen_!"

It is safe to say that whatever happened in that dream...wasn't just a dream after all.

(Main Theme)

At the Carousel Boutique, the Mane eight had brought their pets to have them washed and groomed. For those wondering, Shenran and Fluttershy both shared Angel. Another note of interest was the fact that all eight ponies had dark circles under their eyes and were looking very tired. Correction: All eight ponies except Pinkie.

"Ooh, this is amazing!" said Pinkie excitedly. Rainbow just yawned as she gave Tank a bath. Rarity was grooming Opal's tail. Applejack was just petting Winona. Pinkie was just bouncing about as usual. Mario was busy giving Charlie a back message. And while none of the pets wore clothes, Charlie still decided to wear a bathrobe for the occasion, especially since Rarity had made it for him.

"Yeah, Rarity," said Rainbow in a tired tone, "Thanks for setting all this up."

"A grooming day for our pets really was a great idea," said Fluttershy in the same tired tone as she sat on the edge of the table with Angel sitting on her lap. She had just finished brushing the white bunny when she felt something in her mane. She turned to see Shenran was brushing her mane.

"Honey, you're supposed to be grooming, Angel," she said, half-annoyingly but also with half a chuckle.

"You seem to be doing just fine, dear," said Shenran as Fluttershy just rolled her eyes at him. Nearby, Twilight was using her magic to preen Owlowiscious's feathers. She took notice of their conversation and chuckled.

"Honey, can I get a mane brush from you later?" Twilight asked her husband, who just yawned and chuckled.

"Sure, anything for my girl," Mario replied as he continued to give Charlie a shoulder rub. Twilight giggled to herself and went back to preening Owlowiscious. Rarity was continuing to groom Opal's tail, but was starting to nod off when she grabbed the hair brush and poked Opal hard in the back with it.

"YOWL!" Opal screamed as she jumped into the air and landed right on top of Charlie with her claws open.

"OWWWW-YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOW! YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Charlie screamed painfully as jumped about and sent Opal flying into the top of a nearby banner. Rarity soon realized her mistake.

"Oh, my!" said Rarity to both Opal and Charlie, "Oh, I'm sorry." Opal just hissed at Rarity unsympathetically. Charlie squeaked at her angrily, but then stopped with Rarity was on the verge of tears. Charlie could see Mario giving him a death glare. Charlie then squeaked that he was sorry and then added with his own tears that Opal's claws really hurt his back.

"It's alright, darling," said Rarity as she gave Charlie a very gentle hug, "I've got some cream to help take care of that sting in your back. Just know that I didn't mean it. I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night." Charlie just nodded as Rarity used her magic to apply the cream.

"You know," said Twilight with a yawn, "I didn't sleep well either."

"Neither did I," said Mario.

"Mm-hmm," said Applejack in agreement.

"Uh-huh," Rainbow added in the same tone.

"I'm totally beat too!" said Pinkie as she cart-wheeled across the room.

"We can tell," said Mario and Shenran said annoyingly. Applejack was about to doze off when Winona barked and woke her up.

"All right, Winona," said Applejack, "Time for your brushin'." But Applejack then accidentally grabbed Gummy instead and tried to use him to brush Winona. Gummy then bit Winona's ear. Despite not having teeth, Winona yelped and shook Gummy off. The little alligator went flying into the air and landed on Owlowiscious. The owl then hovered up, causing Twilight to lean away and lose her balance.

"I got ya, honey," Mario shouted but then found he was now off balance, "Whoa-WHOA!"

SPLASH!

Mario and Twilight tumbled into the water Tank was having his bath. Applejack looked stunned at the chain of mishaps.

"Oops," said Applejack, "I guess I'm too plumb tired out to do this right." Winona just rubbed her ear on the table and glared at the orange pony in reply. Pinkie simply ran after Gummy and Owlowiscious behind her.

"I even went to bed _early_ last night..." Fluttershy yawned as Shenran held her from behind, "but then I had a really scary nightmare."

"Me too!" said the rest of the group.

"Uh, only, you know," said Rainbow, "I didn't think mine was _that_ scary."

"Says the pony who came to our house in the middle of the night crying," Shenran remarked.

"Quiet!" Rainbow snarled angrily. She didn't want to the others to know about that.

"Well, mine sure was, so was Mario's," said Twilight as Mario nodded in agreement, both of them soaking wet, "There was this blue monster and...what?" Twilight noticed that everypony minus Rainbow was staring at her with their mouths hanging out.

"Shenran and I dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too!" said Fluttershy.

"Me too!" said Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity together.

"So _what?_ " Rainbow remarked as she reclined in the air with her fore-hooves crossed, "Probably just a coincidence.

"That's an awfully big coincidence," said Twilight as she and Mario climbed out of the tub and Spike approached holding some towels.

"Yeah, eight ponies all having the same nightmare," said Mario, "That sounds like more than coincidence if you ask me."

"Huh. I wonder why _I_ didn't have that nightmare," said Spike, "I slept _great_!" Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Shenran, and Fluttershy all gave the little dragon unamused looks.

"So then," said Rarity, "what could've given us all the same nightmare?"

"I don't know," said Twilight as she used her magic to hand Spike her now wet towel and Mario gave the little dragon his towel as well, "but I _do_ know who might. Spike, could you send a scroll to Princess Luna?"

"Sure!" said Spike as he tossed the towels away and grabbed a long piece of parchment, "All set!"

" _Dear Princess Luna,_ " Twilight recited as she walked past the rest of the group with Mario following her, " _last night my friends, my husband, and I all dreamt of a creature made of blue smoke. I'm sure you're very busy, but..._ " Twilight yawned, _"...when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean. Yours..._ " Twilight yawned again, "... _Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Mario Star._ You can leave out the yawns." The fact Spike had made some faces and scratched some stuff out was a good clue that he had included them. He then rolled up the scroll and breathed his fire to send the message away.

"Now, all we can is..."

"Which of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?!" Luna asked as she suddenly burst through the door to the Boutique. The others were stunned at seeing the moon princess before them...and in record time.

"Wow," said Fluttershy, "That was fast."

"I think she just beat Mario for the fastest reply to a problem," said Shenran as Mario shot the Pegasus a glare.

"To answer your question," said Twilight, "We all did."

"Not me!" said Spike smugly as he walked across the foreground.

"Ugh, we know!" said Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Mario, and Shenran together annoyingly.

"So you've encountered the smoke monster too?" Twilight asked.

"The Tantabus is a creature of _my_ nightmares," said Luna as she walked up to the group, "It escaped from my slumbers yesterday."

"How did it get into your nightmares to begin with, Aunt Luna?" Mario asked.

"But how did it get into _ours_?" Fluttershy asked as well.

"The Tantabus is like a parasite," Luna explained and purposely avoided Mario's question, "My dreams must no longer be enough for it. Now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you eight from seeing you in my dream."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," said Spike, "So what you're saying is...you dreamt about all of them, and not me?" Spike couldn't help but whimper at feeling left out.

"Uh, so Smokey gave us bad dreams," said Rainbow dismissively, "No biggie."

"I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful," said Luna, "but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If it's power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare!" As Luna explained, a visual was seen of the Tantabus growing in size and piecing a hole through the barrier of the dream world and the real world. Then another visual was seen of Ponyville as the Tantabus engulfed it whole.

"Okay, okay, okay, I take it back!" said Rainbow, no longer hiding the fact that she was panicking, "That does sound bad! _Really_ bad!" Rainbow then rushed to Mario.

"Hold me!" she pleaded as Mario held her close and rubbed her back to help her calm down, but deep down, Mario was also panicking as well.

Later that night, the Mane eight and Luna had all gathered at Twilight and Mario's castle.

"We've prepared everything exactly as you requested," said Twilight as the group entered hers and Mario's bedroom which now had several extra beds gathered around the room in a large circle. As expected, the married couples were sharing a bed.

"Good," said Luna as she walked inside, "As you eight slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests."

"Ooh!" said Pinkie as she, Rainbow, and Rarity snuggle into their own beds, "It'll be like a princess sleepover!"

"Speaking of princesses," said Twilight as she and Mario climbed into their own bed, "aren't you gonna ask Celestia for her help as well?"

"Mom would certainly be willing to help," Mario added.

"There is nothing my sister can do," said Luna, "She has no power in the realm of sleep. Only I can move from dream to dream. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight."

"Even us?" Applejack asked with concern.

"Especially you," said Luna, "You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while _I_ hunt the Tantabus in your dreams." Luna then took notice that Mario was giving her a very stern look.

"Mario, I know what you're thinking," said Luna firmly, "My sister may allow you to openly protest her judgment, but I ask you to respect my decision to do this alone."

"Very well," said Mario, "But you are forgetting that you're not the only pony who can access the dream world. You've been teaching me your dream magic for years now. Is there a reason why you choose _not_ to have me assist you if I can at least ask that much?" Luna hummed, finding that Mario was not judging her decision but asking a question of concern.

"Because your magic isn't strong enough to travel between dreams," Luna answered, "I need all the energy I can to pursue the Tantabus."

"Understood," said Mario with an understanding nod but also a worried look on his face, "Good luck Aunt Luna." Luna then flinched when she felt something tug her ever-flowing mane. She looked down to see Spike standing before her.

"I know you said nopony can help," said Spike, "but _I'm_ no pony! I'm going to stay up and watch over you guys just in case!"

"Aw, thank you, Spike!" said Twilight as Mario smiled in agreement.

"One good thing about not sleepin' well last night," Applejack yawned as she turned to her side to go so sleep, "shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now."

"Hope you're right, Sis," said Mario as he and his wife got comfortable on their sides of the bed. It was then Applejack was given the fright of her life when Pinkie appeared from her blanket beside her.

"Are you _kidding_?!" Pinkie exclaimed, "This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to-ZZZZZZZZZ..." Pinkie was instantly out like a light bulb and was snoring. Applejack just looked rather annoyed and didn't bother kicking the pink pony out of her bed, scooted toward the edge, and went to sleep. The rest of the Mane eight did the same. Luna looked about to make sure that everypony was fast asleep and Pinkie somehow had made her way back to her own bed. Luna then closed her eyes and hovered into the air. She then made the rings around her horn glow white, which caused eight strings to connect themselves to the dreams of the eight ponies. It was Luna's personal dream network. She then increased her magical power to travel to the first pony of choice, which happened to be Shenran.

In the dream world, Luna found herself hearing the traditional tunes of the imperial unicorn empire as she stood before what appeared to be a rather large pagoda style mansion.

"Haven't seen architecture like this in hundreds of moons," Luna said to herself as she approached the main doors and allowed herself in. She soon stopped when she saw that she was standing on the genkan.

"Dream or not, you still gotta respect the customs," Luna told herself as she removed her shoes and headed down the hallway when she came upon a sliding door and opened. There inside was Shenran, wearing a blue kung-fu style shirt and was mediating on a large round cushion. Behind him was a vast collection of dual swords.

"I had no idea you were this interested in the old unicorn imperial empire," said Luna as she walked inside, keeping on alert.

"My father may have been a Pegasus," Shenran replied with his eyes closed, "But my mother was a unicorn, a descent of the families that once roamed the imperial unicorn lands. It is my dream to continue the pride that is part of my heritage for generations to come."

"I see," said Luna, "forgive my rudeness, but I still finding it baffling that a Pegasus would take pride in a culture that was part of the unicorns."

"The way of the sword does not belong to just the unicorns," Shenran replied, "knowledge of the arts belongs to everypony and every creature."

"Wise words indeed," Luna replied, "now if only..."

"Wait!" said Shenran quickly as he opened his eyes. There was a long silence as Shenran remind stiff. Suddenly...

CLANG!

Shenran did a fast one-eighty and was now in a sword lock with a pair of swords that had now come to life. Luna gasped and then looked up to see the Tantabus roaming about, passing through the collection of swords and bring them to life. Shenran then knocked the monster swords attacking him away. Using a combination of fast swiped and agility, Shenran quickly battled and knocked away several of the monster swords.

"Luna, I've got the swords," Shenran called out, "Get after the Tantabus! Hurry!" Luna nodded as she saw the Tantabus slip under what appeared to be a bed made out of bamboo and disappeared underneath it. Luna then used her magic to slide under the bed to follow it, but not before magically putting her shoes back on first.

Meanwhile, Rarity found herself surrounded by various pink dresses that were dancing and flying about the room.

"Oh, my!" said Rarity, "This is simply divine! How avant garde!" Unknowing to Rarity, the Tantabus was floating behind her and it passed through a dress, the two ribbons on it rose into the as the dress turned into a monster. Rarity barely had time to turn around when she saw the dress about to attack her.

"Forget avant garde!" said Rarity, "I should have said _en_ garde!" Rarity then gasped before she fired a magic blast to knock the dress away. The dress sleeves then turned into claws to attack, but then the dress exploded, revealing Luna.

"It is here!" Luna shouted as the Tantabus turned three more dresses into monsters. The two ponies then fired magic blasts at the monster dresses, destroying them. Rarity gasped at the ruined remains.

"It was such a pretty little chiffon...!" Rarity lamented dramatically, "What kind of monster would do this?!"

"The Tantabus," said Luna as she walked up to her.

"Then let's stop it!" said Rarity with determination.

"No, please!" Luna begged, "I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me. I will catch it." Neither pony noticed that as Luna was speaking the Tantabus increased in size. It then hovered past some more dresses, turning them into monsters that roared at the two ponies. Luna fought the monster dresses off but then saw the Tantabus make its way out of a nearby window and put up bricks to block anypony from following it.

"Is has jumped into another dream!" Luna told Rarity as she blasted away another monster dress, "I am sorry, but if I am able to stop it, I must follow it where you cannot."

"Go!" said Rarity, "I should be able to handle things here." Luna then blasted away the bricks and flew off. Rarity soon found that she was clearly overwhelmed.

"I hope," she whimpered as the monster dresses surrounded her.

In another dream...

"La-la-la-la-la! Whee, ha-ha!" Pinkie cheered as she trotted free-spiritedly about. Every time she jumped, the background scenery would change. First, she was trotting some open woods, then inside of a cavern, then in the bottom of a gorge where a dragon roared and tried to bite her, but Pinkie casually jumped out of the way and was now in Cloudsdale.

"La-la-la-la-la!" Pinkie sing sang when she saw Luna.

"I followed the Tantabus here," Luna told the pink pony, "Now I need only find-" Luna then found that they were now in the middle of the jungle.

"Sorry, can't help it!" said Pinkie as she jumped again and the two ponies were now someplace else, "An idea pops into my head, it-" Pinkie then gasped when she found they were now in Sugarcube corner and the room was filled with lots of cakes, "Ooh, cake!" It was then the Tantabus appeared and passed through a cake. As Pinkie was about to take a bite out of the cake, the cake turned into a monster, spat out frosting at Pinkie's face and growled at her.

"Ew, cake!" Pinkie exclaimed as she found herself surrounded by monster cakes. But then one cake appeared next to Pinkie and exploded, revealing Luna inside of it. Luna then created a barrier to protect Pinkie and then expanded the barrier to knock away all the monster cakes in one shot. Pinkie smiled with gratitude when the Tantabus ducked inside of a box, making Luna gasp as she tried to dive after it when she smacked into...Spike's statue in the Crystal Empire?!

"No!" Luna exclaimed in disappointment.

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized as Luna exited Pinkie's dream. Pinkie then jumped again to find herself in Ponyville and standing next to a giant ice cream cone.

"Who wants _ice cream_?!" Pinkie shouted as several ponies came out of their houses and stared at her.

In Fluttershy's dream, the yellow Pegasus was just sitting quietly as a Giant Angel bunny was brushing her mane.

"Now don't tell Daddy that Mommy said this Angel," Fluttershy said, "but...mmm, it's so nice to be the pet for once." It was then the Tantabus appeared and zapped Giant Angel's tail, turning him into an evil monster. Fluttershy didn't notice until Giant Evil Angel was using his now razor sharp claws to brush her mane. Fluttershy turned around and Giant Evil Angel roared at her.

"N-n-n-n-nice...giant...evil Angel...!" Fluttershy quivered fearfully. Giant Evil Angel went on the attack. Fluttershy screamed as Luna swooped in and carried her up to the top of the tree.

"Phew! Oh, thank you, princess!" said Fluttershy. Luna then saw the Tantabus enter a birdhouse. Luna then made a door appear in the sky and entered it to continue to the pursuit. Fluttershy just watched her leave until she noticed that Giant Evil Angel was trying to bite the side of the tree.

Elsewhere, Applejack was on the farm polishing a giant apple.

"Now _this_ is what I call an incredible dream," said Applejack. Above her, the Tantabus had arrived and turning some healthy apple trees into wilted lifeless trees. It was then an apple flower blossomed and Luna appeared. She quickly looked around and saw the Tantabus. Applejack then saw the Tantabus in the reflection of her giant apple and turned around to see it destroying the apple trees. Before she could react, the Tantabus went through the giant apple, turning it into a wilted apple core. Luna flew into the core and soon found herself out of Applejack dream and inside a new one. Inside what appeared to be a dark cavern, Rainbow was fighting several changelings. She even took three down in slow motion and smiled smugly until one tried to grab her from behind until Luna blasted it away.

"I can see the Tantabus has already turned your slumbers into a nightmare!" said Luna.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow replied, "This is my favorite dream!" Luna was left rather stunned until the Tantabus appeared and turned the entire area into one of those happy landscapes one would see in a preschool television show. Then some sunflowers sprouted and started humming to "This Old Man" before singing in a tone that was anything but sweet and happy. Actually the tone was just downright creepy.

 _We are such happy flowers  
We will now sing for hours  
Aren't we unbearably cute?  
Watch me solo on jazz flute_

The flowers all had evil smiles on their faces as one sunflower did a flute solo.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Rainbow screamed. Luna looked a little disturbed until she saw the Tantabus take off into the air and she quickly followed after it.

In Twilight's dream, she was just sitting in the middle of a vast library surrounded by lots of books. As she finished reading one book, it flew away and another rested itself on her desk so she could read it. The Tantabus then made its presence known as came out of one book.

"Huh?" Twilight said and then gasped when she saw some of the books had turned into monsters. Twilight quickly dodged and flew off as the monster books chased after her. She then gasped again as the Tantabus monster appeared before her. Before she could react, Luna appeared between her and the Tantabus and fired a magic blast at it.

"Luna!" Twilight exclaimed as Luna encased the Tantabus in some crystal. Just then Luna turned around to see Twilight being overwhelmed by the monster books as they attacked her. Luna wasn't sure of what to do when the crystal shattered and the Tantabus escaped.

"Stay strong Twilight Sparkle!" Luna called out as she jumped in a space between some books to chase after the Tantabus.

Somewhere inside a dark castle that had pits filled with molten lava. There was single floating block that had a question mark on it.

(Cue favorite Mario "castle level" theme)

"Whoa!" Luna yelped as somepony punched the question block from below and she popped out of it.

"That was unexpected," said Mario as Luna floated down next to him.

"I would ask if the Tantabus has already turned this place into a nightmare, but I feel as if you wanted this to happen," Luna remarked.

"Yes and no," said Mario as they ventured down a hall filled with rotating fire bars, "You see, Twilight is so strong and powerful. I often wonder what it would feel like if she played damsel in distress and I could rescue her. Guess I like her thinking of me as her hero."

"And I guess your sub-conscious came up with this?" Luna remarked as she flew upwards and Mario wall jumped up a narrow vertical passage.

"Pfft, I think my sub-conscious over did it," Mario remarked as they started jumped across several lava pits, some of them had some fireballs jumping up at them, "This is the thirty second stage I've been through! Seven of them were castles with Angel telling me at the end of the castle. "Sorry but your princess is in another castle"! UGH!" It was then they came across a wider pool of lava and a single large pit of lava and a single rope dangling from it.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just fly?" Luna asked.

"Tried it, but I nearly got my wing burnt," said Mario, "Parkour is alot safer." Mario then used his magic to pull the rope over and swung from rope to rope, doing some rather stylistic jumps as he did so until he did a front flip and landed on his hind legs. Luna then ventured forward and then saw the Tantabus floating overhead. Luna tried to pursue when Mario put a fore-leg before her.

"Hold up!" said Mario and pointed upward. There above them were several giant blocks with stone scale edges and fierce looking faces. Luna then yelped when Mario put her into his back and charged. Luna gasped and held Mario for dear life as the giant block monsters came crashing down at them, but Mario was just fast enough to avoid being crushed. Mario then made another leap over a wide lava pit and stopped to let Luna get off as they stood before a bridge. They were both shaken when a giant kimono dragon wearing a spiked tortoise shell appeared and roared loudly at them.

"Sweet Celestia!" said Luna and then noticed the Tantabus floating behind it. Luna went to charge at it, but then her focus was broken when she just barely missed getting hit by barrage of flying hammers. Mario had already moved under the monster's throwing arc and then jumped over him with ease and stomped hard on a red switch. This cause the bridge to collapse. The monster tried to chase after Mario, but was left floating in the air before it screamed and sank into the lava below.

"That takes care of that," said Mario when he noticed the entrance on the other side opened. And he saw the Tantabus enter right after, "Oh no! Hurry Luna before that thing turns my princess into a monster!"

"Is that what happened last time?" Luna asked.

"Yes and..." Mario then saw a pony with their back facing against them sitting in the shadows of a dark room, "Um...princess? It'sa me! Mario! I've come to rescue you?" Mario couldn't help but feel cautious. He soon heard some giggling. The giggles sounded happy...but then got...too happy.

"My dear prince," said a voice that made Mario's body turn into ice, "What makes you think I wanna be saved by the likes of you?" Mario froze stiff when the pony walked out of the shadows. It wasn't Twilight and it wasn't a monster either. It was worse!

It was Buttercup!

"Now tell me why such a poor pathetic little pony like you would waste their time winning the love of somepony who thinks you're completely worthless?" she asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Momma..." Mario squeaked as tears streamed down her face. Luna was about to intervene when she saw the Tantabus floating above. Lune tried hard to fire magic blast to stun and capture the Tantabus, but her efforts were in vain before it found a way to evade her. Luna grunted as she went to chase after it when...

"HELP! MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mario screamed. Luna looked to see Buttercup had picked Mario up with her fore-hooves and held him above her head before a deep chasm filled with hot steaming lava.

"You heard me!" Buttercup yelled ferociously, "You should've stayed under that rubble where I left you! You don't deserve friends! You don't deserve to be an Apple! _You don't deserve to be my son_!" Before Luna could react, Buttercup threw Mario into the pit of lava!

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mario screamed and just as he splashed into the lava...

GASP!

All eight ponies woke up with a start, all of them sweating heavily. Spike was reading a book when he heard the collective gasp and, to nopony's surprise, rushed to Rarity's bedside first.

"What happened?" Spike asked worriedly, "Are you guys okay?"

"That...that was terrible!" said Fluttershy, "I-I never want to have that nightmare again!" Fluttershy shivered in her bed as Shenran held her close for comfort.

"Me neither!" said Rainbow as she shivered in her bed before she held her hind hooves and started rocking back and forth in her bed, humming to herself.

"But Luna caught it, didn't she?" Spike asked.

"I'm so sorry, my friends," said Luna as she landed in middle of the surrounding beds, "I failed. It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep."

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she ducked under her blanket to hide. But then everypony attention was directed toward Mario, who was suddenly hyperventilating.

"N-n-no, not again..." Mario stuttered before screaming, " _I CAN'T DO THAT DREAM AGAIN I JUST CAN'T_!"

"Mario, Mario," Twilight called out.

"I DON'T WANNA HAVE THAT NIGHTMARE EVER AGAIN!" Mario screamed in terror as he shook Twilight firmly before he burst into tears. The others just looked worried.

"What happened buddy?" Shenran asked gently.

"Was it one of those nightmares where one of us said hurtful things to you and then hurts you really bad?" Fluttershy asked. Mario cried harder as Twilight pulled him close to offer him a hug for comfort.

"Mario, take it easy," said Rainbow, "Even if it was Twilight, you know she'd _never_ say or do something awful like that to you."

"It wasn't her," Mario hiccuped, "it was somepony _much worse_!"

"Celestia?" Twilight asked. Mario shook his head. The others didn't know who could be worse than that, but then Applejack gasped loudly and put a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"Mario," Applejack asked, fighting back her own tears, "Are...are you saying...Ma did that to you?" Mario looked at his little sister with tear filled eyes.

"She broke my heart," Mario sobbed, "and then threw me into a pit of lava." The others looked at Mario sadly as Applejack headed over to the bed and sat in front of him.

"Look at me, sugarcube," said Applejack gently as Mario slowly obeyed, "I knew Ma. She would never do that to you."

"Really?" Mario whimpered.

"Of course I'm sure," said Applejack, "You know I love you and I always tell you the truth." Mario gave her a teary smile and the two siblings hugged each other tenderly. Applejack gave him a comforting smile as they pulled away and she snorted.

"Yeah," Applejack remarked as she turned to face the group, "I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again."

"But you will," said Luna as she got into Applejack's, Mario's, Pinkie's, and Twilight's faces, "Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world. After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more then I can bear." Luna than looked at the moon as she spoke.

"It'll be okay!" said Pinkie, "Everypony makes mistakes!"

"As long as none of you dreamt about another pony," said Luna, "The Tantabus remains confined to your dreams. I still have a chance to catch it before it's too late."

"Phew, that's good to hear!" said Pinkie, "Although after you left, I happen to dream that I was eating a giant ice cream cone with all of Ponyville while taking a test we hadn't studied for. See, what'd tell ya? Everypony makes mistakes." Luna winced fearfully.

"But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare!" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed frantically.

"It is far worse than that," Luna pointed out, "Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague!"

"Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens," said Rarity firmly.

"Rares is right," said Mario, "That thing needs to be stopped _now_ and we're just the ponies who can help you do it!"

"But how?" Fluttershy asked, "The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had _eight_ dreams it could get to!"

"And it certainly made the effort to overwhelm each of us from trying to help Luna or capture it ourselves!" Shenran added.

"It is true," said Luna, "With so many dreams to hide in, I do not know if I can catch it."

"Too bad you can't just make a power pellet appear and chomp it into oblivion," said Pinkie. The others gave her funny looks.

"Pinkie, the Tantabus isn't a ghost," said Mario as a matter of fact.

"Sorry, just a thought," Pinkie replied.

"Hmm...What if everypony in Ponyville were having _one_ dream?" Twilight asked.

"That...would be a good idea," said Mario, "It would certainly make tracking the Tantabus much easier."

"I... _can_ create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once?" Luna pondered, "I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take..."

"Well, it is worth a try, isn't it?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Of course," Luna replied, "I will do anything to end this, including accept your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus escape into the real world. All of you must go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream." Mario was nervous but Twilight gave her an encouraging smile as they both went to sleep. The rest of the group did the same, including Spike. Luna then closed her eyes and hovered into the air. Using her magic, she then created a dream network that expanded to all the ponies of Ponyville and soon the network engulfed the town in a bright light.

Now entering Dreamy Ponyville!

As the dream came into existence, some muffins with wings were flying to across the sky. Several of the townsponies were surprised to see each other in the same dream. One Pegasus flew by backwards on her back while Mayor Mare moved backwards nervously until she bumped into something. She looked behind herself to find that Muffins was now a giant! She will be called Mega Muffins.

"Meow" Mega Muffins replied to Mayor Mare before she walked away. Elsewhere, Lyra and Bon Bon were surprised to see each other and that they were connected to each other as a two headed pony. They hugged each other in reply. It was then the Mane eight and Spike, minus Mario, were walking by when they saw Berry Punch holding her head on a string like a balloon, Cherry Berry was rowing a boat across the sky and a lamppost came up to say hello and walked away.

"Princess Luna did it!" Twilight said happily.

"Except I don't see Mario anywhere," said Shenran.

"You don't think he didn't make it..." Rarity said worriedly.

"I'm over here," said Mario as they group found him hiding behind a house.

"Why are you over there, honey?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Um...w-w-well," said Mario nervously, "Y-y-you see dear...well..."

"What did you do?" Shenran asked skeptically.

"I..." Mario stuttered and sighed, "I called some extra ponies to come and help us." The rest of the group cringed in shock.

" _Are you crazy_?!" Twilight snapped, "That just gives the Tantabus more power with more dreams!"

"Uh, technically that's not true because we only exist in the dream world and not in the real world," said a voice, "thus the Tantabus having ability to gain more power from us is null and void."

"Interesting theory, but...WAH!" Twilight then shrieked and back away when she found a filly standing beside her. But this wasn't just any filly. This filly was an alicorn. She had a peach colored fur with a blonde mane and tail that had a magenta streak running through it. The filly's mane and tail style were also styled exactly like Twilight's and she even had the same eye color as well.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked as Mario stood beside her. The filly giggled.

"So nice to meet you. My name is Cinnamon Sparkle, "Roll" for short," said the filly formally to the group, "I'm the daughter of Twilight and Mario." Twilight felt her heart stop beating as the pupils of her eyes shrunk in pure shock. The others were just as surprised.

"Oh! I get it," said Pinkie, "Cinnamon Roll! That's adorable!"

"Thank you Auntie Pinkie!" Roll replied. The others were still stunned.

" _She's_ your daughter?!" Rainbow exclaimed in surprise as she hovered beside the petrified purple pony, "I'm not seeing it. I mean how in Equestria does she have blonde hair?" Cinnamon Sparkle, or Roll, looked indignant.

"Recessive genes," Roll replied as she made a book appear with her magic and flipped through the pages, "According to our family genealogy, the gene comes from the fact Daddy is part of the Apple family. Auntie Applejack and Great-Granny Smith have blonde manes! Daddy said my blonde hair is how I represent the apple family. I can buck an apple tree as good an _any_ Earth pony! Plus I love Auntie Applejack's apple cinnamon rolls!" Rainbow blinked.

"I take it back," said Rainbow with an eye roll, "She's _definitely_ your daughter, Twilight." Twilight was still in too much shock to reply. Fluttershy and Shenran giggled. They found Roll rather adorable. Then Rarity jumped when she felt something nuzzle her hind leg.

"Oh...um...I'm...I'm sorry," said another small Pegasus filly timidly who looked _exactly_ like Fluttershy but had brown eyes, "I didn't mean to startle you Miss Rarity."

"How do you know my name?" Rarity asked, feeling rather frazzled at seeing a miniature Fluttershy. Just then a young Pegasus colt appeared that looked just like Shenran but with blue eyes.

"My sister is a _big_ fan of your fashions," said the colt shyly, "I kind of enjoy sewing myself but I prefer training in the dual swords like Dad."

"I...see..." said Rarity, still rather overwhelmed at the sight. Shenran and Fluttershy both looked stunned at seeing small versions of themselves.

"Mario...who...who are they?" Fluttershy asked in a small voice.

"Oh, um...r-r-right," said the colt shyly, "My name is Broly and this is my twin sister Allison. Our parents are Fluttershy and Shenran." Fluttershy stared but soon she broke down in tears.

"These are my...my...my babies?!" Fluttershy sobbed with a big smile on her face, "These are _my_ babies?!" Fluttershy then sat and opened her fore-legs for them to come and embrace her. Broly and Allison wasted no time rushing into their mother's arms as she hugged them tenderly and cried tears of joy. Shenran was soon crying as well as held his wife and two children. The others smiled at the tender moment, but then Twilight remembered Roll, who was just standing a short distance away, feeling sad, shunned, and ignored.

"Roll, dear," said Twilight, "Come here!" Roll smiled excitedly as she hovered over to her and nuzzled Twilight's fore-leg. Twilight then embraced her as a few tears left her eyes. It was very tender moment between the two ponies until Twilight realized something.

"Wait a minute here!" said Twilight as she gave Mario a firm look, "why is our daughter and Fluttershy and Shenran's children here in this dream anyway?!"

"Because we can help you Princess Twilight," said Allison as she and her brother pulled away from their hug.

"Allison, how many times have I told you just call Mom, Twilight," said Roll, "she's a friend of the family after all. Do I need to show our family book of friendship again?"

"No thanks," said Broly, "It's bad enough you always have make checklists and triple check them all the time!"

"Hey, every good plan needs to have some sort of organization!" said Roll firmly, "without organization there's nothing but pure chaos!" Roll couldn't help but make an exaggerated face when she said that. Rainbow and Applejack snickered.

"Roll is _totally_ Twilight's daughter," Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

"Wouldn't be surprised if Roll's favorite place in the world is a library," Applejack remarked.

"Did somepony say a library?!" Roll said excitedly as she zipped up to them, "Where? Where? Where?" Mario chuckled as Twilight just blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get back to why you three are here," said Shenran.

"We are overjoyed to see our future babies," said Fluttershy, "But this is a very dangerous situation."

"We know," said Broly, "But we're alot stronger than you think."

"It's...it's true," said Allison timidly, "We...we've got magic from the elements of Harmony."

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Yeah," Roll replied, "I can do the same magic abilities as you and Daddy. And I can share that magic with Broly and Allison, who are my best friends. Turn battles, copy abilities, and so much more. Plus I've been doing some research and I've uncovered a special magic spell that the Tantabus is weak against. If you, Daddy, and your friends have any trouble dealing with the Tantabus..."

"...we'll be ready to step in," said Broly bravely, "We're not afraid to protect our friends and family, right Sis?"

"R-r-r-right," said Allison, shaking a little fearfully, "W-w-we're b-b-brave." Fluttershy giggled at Allison's timid behavior. The little filly certainly took after her in terms of being super shy. Applejack couldn't help but feel a little baffled that these two Pegasi and a filly alicorn being so smart and strong. She then noticed a small pony running away from a regular sized Opal and shivered at the sight. Then she noticed a familiar stallion appear.

"Big Mac!" said Applejack, "Boy, I'm glad to see somethin' familiar!" Applejack jaw dropped when she saw that the big earth pony was now a unicorn.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied as he made a giant talking apple appear from his horn, which flew across the sky. Roll giggled.

"Uncle Big Mac always said he wished he could have been born a unicorn," Roll said to Applejack. Applejack wasn't sure how to reply.

"Ponies!" somepony shouted. It was then everypony turned to see Princess Luna trapped inside a white bubble and pushing her magic power to the limit. They immediately bowed down to her.

"There is no time for bowing, my friends!" Luna told them, "There is something coming, something terrible! No, it is already here!" Luna then pointed to the sky and the ponies all looked to see the Tantabus above them, growling menacingly at them. The ponies all screamed in terror.

"I am so sorry!" said Luna, "I brought this upon you! But I will end it _now_!" Luna then fired a magic blast at it, but it was no good. The Tantabus just groaned and continued its attack on the rest of the ponies, who were running for their lives. The Mane eight, Spike, and the three foals approached the moon princess.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"What's wrong Aunt Luna?" Roll asked.

"It...is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together!" said Luna, not noticing the three extra ponies before her or the fact the Tantabus had flown past behind her, "You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you!" Twilight and Roll smiled.

"Then you're in luck," said Twilight.

"Because we're ready for battle!" said Roll, making Twilight smile.

"Yeah! We're already on it!" said Rainbow.

"Then listen up everypony," said Roll as she hovered before the group, "Let's split up into smaller groups, get anypony in danger somewhere safe, and then we can attack this monster from all sides!" Twilight couldn't help but smile at seeing her daughter come up with a plan on the fly.

"Good plan!" said Rarity, "I see you've got your parents' leadership skills."

"Heh...um...I'm still learning from the best," said Roll modestly, making Mario and Twilight beam with pride, before she recomposed herself, "Now let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Everypony shouted as they charged at the Tantabus together and then split up. It was then the Tantabus went through a house, turning into a living monster. It then did the same to another house, causing a pony to run for their life.

"Dad! Look!" Broly shouted as he found one of the monster houses had cornered Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Shenran looked about but couldn't find his dual swords on him.

"I got this!" said Broly as he pulled out his own swords and flew toward the monster house.

"Broly, wait!" Shenran called out, but was then surprised as Broly held the two swords together. He hovered in front of the monster house, made his swords glow brightly, and sliced the house into two perfect halves from top to bottom. The monster house looked stunned as it split in two and poofed away. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were very relieved.

"Thank you so much," said Mrs. Cake. Shenran was most impressed.

"That's my boy!" Shenran called, making Broly smile happily. Elsewhere in Dreamy Ponyville, one monster house had grabbed Filthy Rich.

"Please," Filthy Rich begged, "I'll pay you anything!" The monster house just roared in reply as Rainbow and Mario arrived in the scene.

"Double team!" Mario shouted as he and Rainbow did a karate kick at the monster house's face. This made the monster house drop Filthy Rich.

"I got you!" Rainbow managed to catch the business pony before he could fall.

"You alright my friend?" Mario asked.

"I am thanks to you," Filthy Rich replied as he ran to safety while Mario and Rainbow battled some more monster houses. In another part of Ponyville, several ponies were running and screaming for their lives. Twilight and Roll were flying overhead.

"Mom! Over there!" Roll called out. One pony, named Mane Moon was straining to keep himself from getting eaten as he was wedged between the monster house's mouth. Twilight and Roll then fired two strong magic blasts at the monster house's face, which allowed Mane Moon to escape and landed comfortably on Applejack's back. Roll then charged for the monster house, shocking Twilight. Twilight was shocked even more when Roll curled into a ball, launching several homing attacks at the monster house until she reached the top of the house.

"POINT OF IMPACT!" Roll shouted, making her fore-hoof glow.

SMASH!

Roll slammed into the monster house, reducing it to pieces.

"Yee-haw!" said Applejack excitedly, "That's showing that monster house who's boss!" Roll giggled until Twilight hovered over with a stern look on her face.

"Cinnamon Sparkle!" Twilight scolded, "That was completely reckless, crazy, destructive and...and..." Twilight was soon smiling as tears streamed down her face, ..."the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Momma's so proud of you!" Roll smiled and flew into Twilight's fore-legs for a warm hug. Then they heard some more screams nearby.

"Uh, maybe this isn't the best time for a hug," Roll remarked.

"Agreed," said Twilight, "Let's go, sweetie!" Roll nodded as the two alicorns flew away. Not too far away, Fluttershy and Allison found a pony trapped between the toes of the monster's houses foot.

"Momma!" said Allison, "what if we..." Allison whispered her idea to Fluttershy and shyly pulled away.

"That's a good idea, Allison!" said Fluttershy, "Let's give it a try!" They both transformed themselves into bat ponies. They used their new fangs to give the monster's foot a good chomp. The monster howled and loosened it's grip on the pony as Fluttershy and Allison carried him to safety.

"It actually worked!" said Allison, "I'm so happy I could cheer!" Allison then breathed deeply and gave a very soft "Yay!" Fluttershy was sent into a fit of giggling hearing it, finding her daughter's cheer absolutely adorable.

Then another pony was at the mercy of a giant venus fly trap when Applejack used a lasso to shut the plant's mouth. Mario then appeared, grabbed a fire flower to turn into Fire Mario, and launched several fireballs at the venus fly trap to make it poof into non-existence. Applejack then looked to the side to see Big Mac overwhelmed by flying muffin monsters.

"Big Mac!" Applejack called out, "You can do anythin' in a dream, remember?" Big Mac then closed his eyes as red stars appeared in them. He then rotated three hundred sixty degrees as he floated in the air before he got golden shoes on his hooves, a gem studded horse collar, and a crown on his head and now had his own pair of alicorn wings. He was now, and this is the name given to him by the fans not me, Princess Big Macintosh. He then blasted the muffins away with ease and took to the skies.

"Wheeeeee!" Big Macintosh cheered as he flew about and Applejack and Mario, his fire power already removed, watched him soar.

"Come on!" said Rainbow. She, Applejack, and Mario ran across the foreground as Mega Muffins chased after some monster muffins in the background, "If that Tantabus thing turns any more of this dream against us, we'll be too busy saving ponies to catch it! And it'll grow powerful enough to escape into the real world!"

"How are we even gonna know when it's able to escape?" Applejack asked as they caught up with the rest of the Mane eight, spike, and the three foals. They watched as the Tantabus created a cosmic sword and sliced an opening out of Dreamy Ponyville and tried to go through it.

"Momma mia!" said Mario and Roll together.

"Oh, I think we'll know," said Rainbow. Roll pondered for a second before a determined look appeared on her face.

"Mom! Double blast now!" Roll called as she and Twilight fired magic blasts at the Tantabus, causing it to back away from the portal. Princess Luna used all the spare magic she could muster to seal up the tear as the Tantabus floated across the foreground.

"Hurry, my friends!" Luna shouted in a strained tone. Rainbow then went after the Tantabus and charged straight at it, but the Tantabus shifted shape into a ring for Rainbow pass through it without damaging it.

"What the?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I don't think head on attacks will be able to damage it, Aunt Rainbow!" Broly called out.

"It might be weak to something else," said Allison.

"You're right Allison," said Roll, "I've been studying dream magic in the castle library."

"You're always in the castle library Roll," said Broly annoyingly.

"And that's why she's smarter than you, dumb head!" Allison said smugly. Broly just gave his twin sister a raspberry. Fluttershy and Shenran chuckled, glad to see their daughter also had a sassy side.

"Getting back to my point," Roll remarked, "The Tantabus is made of pure nightmare magic. A good dose of good dream magic should weaken it so Aunt Luna can capture it."

"It's a good idea...in theory, sweetie," said Twilight, "But where can we find good dream magic that we can use against it?"

"Right here!" said Roll as she held out a red and white magic wand that had a golden star on it.

"Is that the...Star Wand?!" Luna exclaimed in shock.

"You know what that is?" Twilight asked.

"The Star Wand is an ancient relic that once served to protect dreams during Aunt Luna's days on the Moon," Roll explained, "It was strong enough to vanquish nightmare magic in the past. Now it can help us defeat the Tantabus." The Tantabus roared as it tried to attack Roll. Broly and Allison hugged her, creating a pink barrier and blocked the Tantabus from reaching Roll or the Star Wand. The others were amazed.

"What is that?" Spike asked curiously.

"The magic of friendship, Spike," said Roll as she raised the Star Wand into the air and shouted, " _From one to another! Together we are friends! Through the power love and friendship, there is magic without end_!" Suddenly, Roll, Allison, and Broly had beams of magic descend upon them, causing them to glow golden yellow and now they each had a Star Wand in one of their fore-hooves as they hovered into the air. The Mane eight and several other ponies were amazed.

"Now let's get that monster!" Roll shouted. The three foals flew high into the air as the Tantabus morphed into a large sphere.

(Cue favorite Kirby "final boss phase one" music)

The three foals hovered sternly before the Tantabus as he charged at the three. Since each foal raised their Star Wands in front of them, the Tantabus was knocked back a few yards.

"Fire!" Roll shouted as they spread out and waved their wands at the Tantabus, which caused multiple gold stars to fly at the Tantabus. Each star that hit the nightmarish monster did damage to it, causing it to roar and distort. Soon it started trying to attack back by shooting black nightmare stars at them and even tried doing some fast charges at each of them, which made the three foals have to dodge. Twilight, Mario, Shenran, and Fluttershy grew worried as they saw their children were quickly being overwhelmed since the Tantabus was moving very quickly and their attacks were barely hitting it.

"They need help!" Twilight said nervously. Fluttershy then hovered over to some other ponies.

"Please, we need your help too!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"They can't fight that thing by themselves!" Shenran added. Twilight then tried to fire her own magic blast at the Tantabus orb, but her blast went right though it unharmed.

"AAH!" Roll yelped as she barely dodged the magic blast in time, "Watch it, Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie!" Twilight shouted, "I was just trying to help!" Twilight then turned to the other ponies Fluttershy was speaking to.

"Fluttershy's right!" said Twilight, "We've all got to work together to stop it from escaping!" The other ponies seemed very unsure about the idea.

"But how can we help?" Mr. Cake asked, "Nopony in Ponyville has your magic, or your speed, or Shenran's sword skills!"

"That is true," said Rainbow smugly before adding as a matter of fact, "in _Ponyville_!"

"But this here isn't Ponyville!" said Applejack, "It's a dream!"

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac as he flew by firing his own magic blasts at some renegade flying muffin monsters.

"And not just any!" Twilight added, "This is _your_ dream! Anything you can do in your dreams, you can do now!" The ponies remained quiet for a moment before Mario hovered before them.

"Listen everypony," said Mario, "I know this all feels overwhelming, but what my wife and friends are saying is true. You don't have to wait for a hero in the dream world. You can _be_ the hero and make that hero anything you want it to be! Now _you're_ chance to shine and show everypony what you can really do!" Spike smiled, feeling inspired as he got an idea as he snapped his fingers and transforming himself into a taller, more muscular, and, in his mind, more handsome, dragon knight.

"Well, if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big, right?" said Spike and then jumped into the back of Mega Muffins, "Hi-yah!"

"Whoo!" Muffins shouted as she took to the skies. The ponies cheered as they charged toward the Tantabus, which created a piece of scissors to cut another opening into the real world.

"Guys, it's trying to escape again!" Roll called out as Allison bravely got in front of the Tantabus and did some spins with his Star Wand block the Tantabus from getting to the opening.

"We've got this!" said Spike as he made a sword appear as Broly hovered beside him. Together Spike used his sword and Broly used the tip of his Star Wand to slice the Tantabus orb into three pieces. Filthy Rich came by wearing a cape and creating a layer of bits to surf about as he fired a beam of bits at the Tantabus to damage it. It also knocked the Tantabus further away from the newly created portal for a moment but then it tried to escape once again and Allison barely avoided getting knocked away. The Cutie Mark Crusaders took notice. Then Scootaloo got an idea and gave herself some giant wings, flew to the sky, and used them to create a gust of wind to blow the Tantabus away from the portal. Rainbow hovered over to her and nodded for a job well done. Rainbow then turned herself into her power pony form and created a tornado that sucked the Tantabus inside of it as Roll, Broly, and Allison hovered around the tornado and fired a steady stream of gold stars to damage it.

"It's working!" said Rainbow.

"But it's not enough!" Twilight shouted as the Tantabus broke free of the tornado and roared angrily at the ponies.

"Geez, this thing's more annoying than Angel on bath day!" Broly remarked.

"Try during lunch time," said Allison, "he's always throwing his food dish at my head!" Fluttershy just looked rather stunned as she stood nearby.

"Note to self, give Angel a _long_ talk about being nice to my babies," Fluttershy told herself.

"Then do more!" Pinkie shouted, "This is a _dream_ , remember?" Twilight then headed over to the remains of the Golden Oak Library. She quickly restored the library as several books came flying at the Tantabus. The Tantabus soon found itself overwhelmed by both the gold star attacks the flying books. Applejack then turned herself into her power pony form and had her telepathic lasso at her side. She quickly lasso the tip of the Tantabus and pulled it away from another opening to the real world. Rarity then used a magic needle and thread to seal up the portal. Then the Giant Evil Angel appeared, but unlike before it was now at Fluttershy's command as she stood on its head and on her hind legs while commanding it to attack the Tantabus.

"We're doing it everypony!" Roll called out, "Keep it up! We've almost got it defeated!" However, Luna wasn't feeling so confident.

"I cannot hold this dream together much longer!" Luna cried out, "Equestria will fall because of me!" As soon as Luna finished speaking that the Tantabus recovered from all the damage it had taken and tripled in size, knocking several ponies away from it. Pinkie and several ponies on the ground winced at the sight, especially when the three foals lost their power and were knocked away.

"AAAAHH!" Broly and Roll screamed as they tumbled back to the ground. Shenran and Mario both caught Broly and Roll in their fore-hooves respectively. But knockback had also destroyed their Star Wands as Roll saw the remains land in the ground.

"No!" Roll cried out, "That was our only weapon against that thing!" Allison, who had managed to recover from the sudden power down and knockback, saw her brother and best friend looking spent and sad about their lost wands. She had lost her wand as well and was also sad, but seeing her friends sad and hurt made her feel very angry.

" _Excuse me_!" Allison said sternly as she hovered before the Tantabus sternly with her fore-hooves at her hips, "How dare you strike my brother and my best friend! Who do you think you...AAAAHHH!" The Tantabus created a fly swatter and smacked Allison away. The little filly screamed as she tumbled to the ground when Fluttershy caught the filly in her fore-hooves and hovered gently above the ground.

"I'm sorry, Momma," said Allison sadly in tears, "Guess I'm no good at _The Stare_..."

"That's alright sweetheart, you did your best," said Fluttershy as she held her daughter protectively. Spike and Muffins winced as the now enlarged Tantabus roared and Filthy Rich landed on the ground nearby.

"Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that?" Spike pointed out. Roll had barely been put back on the ground when she heard that and then blinked in realization.

"If that's true..." Roll pondered, "then this nightmare isn't feeding off the fears of everypony. It's feeding off only one pony! Aunt Luna herself!"

"You're right, Roll," said Twilight, "I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna!"

"If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place!" Luna realized.

"Say what now?!" Applejack remarked as she stood on a rooftop as the Tantabus created another portal to the real world.

"I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night," Luna explained as her eyes filled with tears, "to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon!"

"But why would you do that?!" said Fluttershy as the Tantabus started to take shape.

"Why would you want to punish yourself?" Allison asked, crying as well because she, like Fluttershy, had a very tender heart.

"You learned your lesson didn't you Aunt Luna?" Roll asked, feeling her own eyes water.

"All actions have consequences my little ponies," said Luna as she began to cry, "I had to make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more!" Twilight cringed as the Tantabus was now a gigantic shadow version of Nightmare Moon and made the portal even larger so it could walk through it.

"But that means you might just be the key to stopping all of this!" said Twilight.

"Yeah!" said Rainbow as the Tantabus started making its way into the portal, "If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did!"

"How can I forgive myself?" Luna croaked, "I am no better now than I was then! My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare!"

"You're wrong Aunt Luna!" said Roll sternly as she, Broly and Allison hovered over to her, "You are _not_ Nightmare Moon anymore."

"And you are not evil either!" said Allison in the same tone, "You just made a bad decision."

"You don't need to keep punishing yourself about the past," said Broly, "Because what happened is just that, the past."

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future," said Roll, "You can't let what happened in the past prevent you from being happy. You deserve to be happy just as much as anypony."

"You do so much for ponies today, both in the real world and in the dream world," said Allison, "but all that good doesn't mean anything to you because you're stuck dwelling in the past."

"Ponies these days don't care anymore about what you did in the past," said Broly, "especially your friends. All we care about what you're doing now, which is helping ponies with their fears and insecurities and helping them though their dreams and nightmares! Alot of us would still be dwelling in our problems and having nightmares about what could happen if you hadn't given us the courage to take action and know that everything will be okay."

"That's true," said Twilight as she walked in front of the hovering foals and spoke to the moon princess, who still had tears in her eyes, "Luna, look at what _you're_ doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! _You're_ doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you, even my future daughter and Fluttershy and Shenran's future foals, knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna!"

"And we love you too!" Mario added.

"Yes! Yes! We love you so much!" Roll, Allison, and Broly chanted together. As the rest of the Mane eight smiled at her.

"Do you trust _us_ enough to believe we're right?" Twilight asked Luna. Luna looked at the group, who all gave her smiles. The Tantabus was more than halfway through the portal as Luna shed a few more tears.

"...I do!" said Luna happily. The Tantabus suddenly was pulled right out of the portal with a shocked look on its face. Suddenly it began to shrink as the portal was sealed. Then the Tantabus was no bigger than Luna herself and walked into her white bubble and disappeared into her moon necklace.

"YAY! LUNA DID IT! SHE DID IT!" Roll, Allison, and Broly cheered as they jumped up and down on their hind legs. Luna smiled at them.

"Thank you," said Luna, "Thank you all." Luna went to end the dream.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy, "Please let us say goodbye to our children before you end the dream!"

"Very well," said Luna, "But please hurry." Fluttershy and Shenran pulled Broly and Allison into a warm hug as Mario and Twilight hugged their only daughter.

"I'm going to miss you," Fluttershy told them as she began to cry and Shenran held her close, "Please take care of each other...and...be nice to one another..." Allison and Broly began to cry as well as they hugged the yellow Pegasus.

"Don't cry Momma," said Allison, "now that you've met us, we can meet you in your own dreams next time."

"R-r-really?" said Fluttershy with a teary and hopeful smile.

"Uh-huh," said Broly, "We'll be waiting for you and Dad and we can have some fun together as a family."

"You bet," said Shenran as they all shared another hug. Twilight then gave Roll a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," said Twilight, "I hope I can see you again too."

"Sure," said Roll, "we can read books, bake cinnamon rolls, read books, practice magic, read books, go dancing, and...did I mention read lots of books?" Twilight laughed excitedly.

"You bet," said Twilight. Roll then put on a serious look.

"Please don't be mad at Daddy," said Roll, "I don't want you thinking he's trying to pester you into having a foal because he let you meet me." Twilight blinked but then remembered that she did have those suspicions in her mind and chuckled.

"I am not mad at Daddy," said Twilight, "I'm just amazed at how talented you are. You certainly understand the magic of friendship."

"I hope I can be just as talented if I do get to exist in the real world," said Roll.

"Even if she's not," said Twilight, "I'll still love her as my precious baby girl." Roll shed tears of joy and gave Twilight a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then gave the same to Mario. The three fillies then hovered side by side of each other.

"It was nice meeting all of you!" said Roll to the group as they waved goodbye. The others said their comments of agreement as well as their own goodbyes. Mario then gave Luna a nod and gave off a bright light to end the dream.

The rooster crowed loudly as the Mane eight and Spike woke up from their slumber. Twilight couldn't help but wake up with a start.

"Luna did it!" said Twilight.

"Thanks to help from our daughter and her friends," said Mario as Twilight smiled in agreement. Rainbow just yawned and stretched from her bed as their others woke up as well.

"She sure did! Those three ponies were certainly somethin' special," said Applejack, "Only...I'm not exactly sure _what_ Luna did."

"Luna created the Tantabus to punish herself," Twilight explained, "The worse she felt, the more power it had! But once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did..."

"...Poof!" said Spike as she climbed up the couple's bed.

"Shh!" said Fluttershy as she and Shenran lay on their stomachs at the front of their bed.

"Luna is asleep!" Shenran whispered quietly. The others just watched with curiosity.

"Huh. Wonder what she's dreaming about now," said Spike. In the dream world. Luna was just sleeping underneath a giant flower on an island in the middle of a tranquil lake surrounded by exotic flowers. It was the first time she had slept so soundly in a long time.

The rest of the Mane eight had had a busy day. They did feel a little tired, but it wasn't as bad as it was the other day. They were able to complete their routines without any mishaps. Apparently, alot of the townsponies could remember the dream is was a regular conversation piece about town. The Mane eight didn't mind at first, but soon the subject became a bit overbearing and they were glad to finally go back to respectively homes and try to move on from the whole event. The sun was just setting when Twilight and Mario returned to the castle. They were surprised to see Luna just sitting in the library room reading a book.

"Hi, Aunt Luna," said Mario, "I'm surprised you're still here."

"I...wanted to speak with you before I headed back to Canterlot," Luna replied rather uneasily. Mario and Twilight grew worried.

"Is there another problem at hoof?" Mario asked.

"No, not at all," said Luna, "I...just...well...umm...how about I go raise the moon first and then we can talk in private please?" Twilight still looked worried but Mario just gave her a soft smile.

"We'll be waiting for you Aunt Luna, just take your time," said Mario as the moon princess gave him a small smile and headed outside. Twilight just gave her husband a puzzled look, especially since he was still smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked. Mario just let out a long deep breath.

"Well, for starters, I've been concerned about Luna all day after what happened," Mario answered, "The fact that she was punishing herself like that...just worries me. I'm hoping she'll open up with us so we can find out why..."

"I think she said why dear," said Twilight.

"No, I mean why she didn't feel comfortable telling anypony about this," said Mario, "I think I can guess her answer...because it's an excuse I gave about myself when I first opened up with our friends."

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't want to burden anypony," Mario replied as Twilight gave him a sad but sympathetic look.

"I expected you would figure out what I wanted to discuss with you," said Luna as she made her presence known, "Is there even a point of discussing it now?" Mario gave her a sympathetic look.

"I love you Luna," said Mario simply to answer her question. Luna just took a slow deep breath as she entered the room. Mario then set up some large pillows for them to sit on the floor as the three ponies got comfortable. Luna just stayed quiet.

"I'm not sure how to begin," said Luna honestly, unable to look at Mario or Twilight.

"Take your time," said Mario, "We're not here to rush you." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"I guess when you've been alone for a thousand years," said Luna, "You get used to keeping things to yourself and handling your own problems alone."

"Loneliness can give you that false sense of independency," said Mario.

"Indeed," said Luna, "I'm well aware of your past thanks to our chats in the dream world, Mario. I guess the only way to say this is...I was afraid to tell Celestia how I felt."

"Why was that, Luna?" said Twilight.

"We were apart for over a thousand years," Luna explained, "All because of my foolishness. I didn't want Celestia to know about this. She would obviously disagree with what I was doing and it would just lead to a fight and the two of us hating each other again."

"Were you afraid of turning back into Nightmare Moon?" Twilight asked. Luna just stared at the floor and nodded.

"Luna," said Mario, "I can assure you that wouldn't have happened. You turned into Nightmare Moon because you allowed years of resentment, anger, and hurt to build up inside of you. Then when all that bitterness hit its breaking point, you gave into all that hate, which caused you to transform. Something like this wouldn't put you at risk of turning back into Nightmare Moon. In fact, what you were doing recently with the Tantabus actually would have put you at risk of becoming Nightmare Moon again." Luna's eyes widened before she gave the two alicorns a very sad look.

"You're right," said Luna, "I was torturing myself, convincing myself that Nightmare Moon was still a part of me. Even if it hadn't escaped, I could have easily convinced myself that I was still Nightmare Moon and eventually the transformation would have happened again."

"The bigger concern is," said Mario, "Why did you feel the need to torture yourself like this? I know guilt isn't the only reason. Because other than imprisoning Celestia, the only other thing you did was give all the girls tests that proved they were the Elements of Harmony. And by the fact I helped them pass their test, was the first step to me realizing I was the Seventh Element. Aside from scaring a few ponies, you didn't do anything that damaging to anypony." Luna just felt her eyes water.

"You have no idea what evil thoughts crossed my mind when I was Nightmare Moon," said Luna sadly, "I can still remember those awful thoughts. All filled with hate and revenge. All because I wanted something and I thought I'd never get it."

"And what was that Luna?" Mario asked gently. Luna bit her lips as she felt the tears building up in her eyes and looked away.

"Luna please talk to me," said Mario, "I wanna help you. Don't hold it in anymore. Just talk to us. You know I love you. You're more than just my aunt, you're my friend." Luna felt her tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

"I hate crying!" Luna blurted, "Crying is for the weak!" Mario looked at her sternly.

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard in my life," Mario replied, "I cry all the time! Am I weak?" Luna looked at him, her eyes leaking tears, as she shook her head.

"Then neither are you," said Mario, "You are surround by a nephew and niece-in-law who love you and care about you. Just like I told Mom, I wanna be your friend. Mom even said I am her best friend and I would love to be your best friend too. If there's anypony you can cry..."

"I just wanted ponies to love me!" Luna shouted as she began to sob, finally letting go, "I thought that I wasn't important and Celestia used to rub it in my face growing up that I would never be as great as her! It hurt me! I believed her. Instead of telling her the truth, I kept it to myself and...you know the rest. I made ponies fear me and not want to even get to know me. Yes, I do think of you as my best friend, but I don't deserve it! I still don't even know how you were able to even get near me after I was defeated!"

"Because I didn't see a bitter pony after you were defeated," Mario replied, "I saw a pony who was looking lost and broken. A pony who was looking for a little love and needed a friend who would think they were special. I know how that feels."

"Don't you compare my situation with..." Luna snapped.

"No, I will!" Mario shot back sternly, making Luna flinch, "Remember when Celestia found me, I was a abandoned foal who had nothing to my name! And plenty of ponies went out of their way to make me feel like I didn't deserve to be loved either! I may have never turned evil and tried to destroy Equestria, Luna. But I did have a moment when I thought fame and glory would fill that void in my heart and _really_ got some sense knocked into me. Hard! I remember feeling like nopony would ever love me either! I understand that struggle when you've made so many bad mistakes that you think you could never forgive yourself or ponies would never forgive you. Forgiving yourself isn't easy, but it is necessary in order to move on with your life. Sometimes you need to cry in order to get the pain out of your system. So don't be afraid to let go. Your best friend is here for you and he loves you." Luna allowed Mario to hold her as she opened the floodgates and cried loudly. Twilight just stayed respectfully silent and held Luna for extra comfort, which the moon princess accepted as she cried herself out. Once she felt like she had no more tears to shed, Luna pulled away and wiped her sticky cheeks. It was then she noticed that Mario's eyes were watery and his cheeks tear stained as well.

"Why were you crying?" Luna asked in complete puzzlement.

"Because I love you," said Mario, "and I wasn't going to let you cry all by yourself." Luna chuckled.

"You're too kind, nephew," said Luna, "Now I feel like I understand better why you were chosen as the Element of Love. You have a deep compassion, sympathy, and empathy for other ponies that makes it easy to open up to. I apologize it's taken me this long to do so."

"It's alright, Luna," said Mario, "I'm sure Mom will be pleased that you've found somepony to open up to."

"Celestia knows about this?!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, not this conversation," said Mario, "Just that...I've been trying to get you to confide in me. I've known that this whole Nightmare Moon situation still troubled your heart. I wanted to help you with the healing process. I just...never expected to do it by helping you fight a parasite dream monster."

"Yes, that probably could've been avoided if I...had just tried to be honest with you, or Celestia," said Luna quietly.

"Why don't you find Celestia worth confiding in?" said Mario, "I know she hurt you, but she's not that same pony anymore. And while you were gone, Mom used to confide in me about how much she missed you and how she regretted not reaching out to you. I don't know if you knew but, during our Alicorn party, she confided in me. Mom wept on my shoulder because she was worried about you and she didn't know how to get you to confide in her without causing an argument."

"I...I did hear about that," said Luna, "I just...figured she wouldn't understand."

"It never hurts to try Luna," Mario continued, "The important thing is that Mom wants to listen to you."

"Mario's right," said Twilight, "Give your sister a chance. After all, she wants to make peace just as much as you do and keeping this to yourself won't make things better." Luna just sighed.

"You're right," said Luna, "If we're ever to truly get passed this, I need to talk things out with her and get everything out in the open. I'm just afraid...she'll get defensive."

"She won't," said Mario, "as long as you show her the same respect when she vents her own feelings. I know that isn't easy to do. Even Twilight and I forget that sometimes when we have disagreements and need to speak our minds"

"That is quite true," said Twilight, "but as long as you're both willing to hear each other out. You both should be fine discussing things." Luna took a deep breath.

"Understood," said Luna as she rose to her feet, "Thank you for hearing me, nephew. Same thanks to you as well, Twilight Sparkle. If...you don't mind me asking..."

"Our door is always open if you ever need another chat," said Mario, "Even if you don't feel ready speaking with Celestia just yet, feel free to let me know if you need to speak your mind. The more you learn to open up with your thoughts and feelings. The easier it will get."

"And I'm sure you speak from experience," said Luna and turned to Twilight, "My nephew is very special. Always remember to cherish the love he gives you."

"I always do," Twilight replied as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Very good," said Luna, "My patrol of the dream world will be starting soon. I'll meditate on what we discussed and find the right time to speak to my sister. I promise you that I will open up to her in good time."

"That's all we can ask," said Mario as he gave her a warm hug, "Always remember that you're not alone anymore. You have friends now who love you."

"I will," said Luna, "it's thanks to those friends my heart feels lighter for the first time in many centuries. I can't thank you all enough for that." Luna then surprised Mario by kissing his cheek. Mario was surprised and also touched as he returned the gesture. Luna giggled.

"As I said before, my nephew," said Luna, "You make opening up very easy. Have a nice evening to you both." With that, Luna teleported away. Mario sighed as Twilight rested herself against his side.

"Looks like Luna is going to be okay now," said Twilight.

"Indeed," said Mario, "Now that Luna knows that she's loved and no longer alone, her recovery is going to be much easier."

"Thanks to you," said Twilight as she kissed his cheek.

"Not just me, my love," said Mario softly, "but also our friends...Fluttershy and Shenran's future children and our future daughter." Twilight chuckled but then sighed.

"I'm sorry for making you wait..." Twilight began.

"No, no, it's fine, dear," Mario interrupted, "I'm not ready to start a family either. But rest assured that when we are _both_ ready..."

"...We'll bring Cinnamon "Roll" Sparkle into the real world."

 **Well? I said I had a surprise for everypony and I wonder how many of you had your minds blown that I introduced Twilight and Mario's future daughter as well as Fluttershy and Shenran's future twins into the story. While Cinnamon "Roll" Sparkle was my own idea, the names for Fluttershy and Shenran's children was given to me by the very brony and best friend that Shenran is based off of. I don't mean to make them sound so mature, but keep in mind. This was a dream.**

 **Also, let me make this loud and clear, unless season nine is the final season, it won't be until after the show ends that they will be born. So...it's gonna be awhile.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the tributes to both Super Mario Bros, original and new, and Kirby's Adventure. Plus Shenran's rainbow power outfit is basically Link's outfit from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.**

 **It was also VERY HARD making Buttercup evil during Mario's nightmare. I don't plan on doing _that_ again. And from Shenran's dream you learned that his mother was an imperial unicorn who lived in the lands of the old imperial empire of Unicornia! **

**Plus I was requested by a reader that Mario and Luna have a tender moment together so that is why this episode has a more heartfelt alternate ending.**

 **And we're at the half-way point in season five! The Time Travel arc is coming up quick as well as my favorite episode of the season: Crusaders of the Lost Mark!**

 **Next Time: Rarity and Mario's fashion empire takes its first steps to expanding beyond Ponyville! Are they ready for it?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	110. Canterlot Boutique

Canterlot Boutique

 _Pony's Log Number 514: Success always come at a price, but the big question is whether or not you're willing to pay the price..._

One day at the Carousel Boutique , Rarity and Mario were wearing their work glasses and were busy at work as Rarity grabbed some pastel blue and white fabric as well as a two toned minty green fabric and a dark red fabric. It was then Rarity looked up at the clock as it just hit three o'clock. Rarity smiled excitedly as she dropped the fabrics and pasted her nose against the window. Mario just smiled and recollected the rolls of fabric with his magic. Rarity then frowned when she didn't see what she was looking for and then looked at the clock again as the minute hand moved to the next minute.

"Don't worry, Rares," said Mario gently as he continued his work, "You always taught me that the best things in life come to those who are patent." Rarity just sighed as she returned to her sewing machine, humming to herself.

"Mario?" Rarity asked gently as she continued working, "You do understand why I'm so anxious don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Mario as he continued measuring and cutting up some fabric with his magic, "We're finally going to learn if we can proceed with the next step of your dream as the upcoming fashion queen of fine couture." Rarity chuckled at the title Mario had given her.

"Mario, you really are a wonderful friend," said Rarity, "I can assure you that no matter what happens that I am glad you are here to support me." Mario smiled and they went back to work for a few seconds when Rarity heard a bell jingle and gasped.

"Was that the Pony Post?!" Rarity exclaimed as she turned around excitedly but then frowned when she saw that it was just Opal meowing and playing with her mouse toy.

"Oh, it's just you, Opal," said Rarity bluntly. Opal look offended as she gave her owner a glare and stomped away importantly.

"That cat is _so_ vain," said Mario to himself.

"Ohhh...every other day he's here like clockwork!" said Rarity as she looked out the window and paced about, ignoring Mario's remark about Opal, "Not today! What could possibly be holding him up?!" It was then a familiar pink pony smashed her face into the window.

"GAH!" Mario yelped in surprise.

"Strawberry cinnamon cilantro salutations!" Pinkie said from outside the window and then disappeared.

"What?" said Rarity.

"Come again?" Mario added in an un-enthusiastic tone.

"What indeed, but not come again, I'm already here!" said Pinkie as she was suddenly appeared inside, "I bet your both wondering what warrants such a welcome! Well, that welcome is warranted by a pony that wisked up a warm batch of strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcakes!" Pinkie then showed Rarity and Mario the cupcake and then tossed the entire thing into her mouth.

They should've named Pinkie "Kirby" with the way she sucks up food.

"Kirby is a boy, Mr. narrator," Pinkie replied annoyingly.

Right...my bad...

"That strangely sickening flavor combination sounds just as bad as it tastes," said Pinkie as she swallowed and she stuck her tongue out in disgust. Even her mane had deflated slightly, "Ugh, so I came here to offer you both some!" Pinkie then offered the cupcakes to the two ponies. Rarity made a face as Mario gave Pinkie a funny look. He loved his best friend and little sister, but he still wondered why Pinkie still acted like she didn't listen to half the stuff that came out of her mouth.

"After that visually descriptive and _disturbing_ endorsement, I'll pass," said Rarity as she pushed the cupcakes away, "Mario?"

" _No_ thank you," said Mario as politely as he could, "And you shouldn't even be offering a cupcake that you don't even find appetizing, Pinkie..."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Pinkie said, interrupting Mario, as she tossed the cupcakes off the silver platter and showed underneath it was a letter and held it with a fore-hoof, "I have this letter for you, Rarity!" Rarity and Mario smiled as the former tried to grab the letter but Pinkie kept moving her fore-leg about as she spoke.

"The post pony was going to deliver it," Pinkie continued, "but after a strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcake, he was feeling kinda _queasy_. And since _I_ was heading over anyway. I figured I could do it for him! Here you go!"

"Just hope he doesn't sue Pinkie for food poisoning," Mario muttered quietly as Rarity finally grabbed the letter, tore the envelope apart with just her fore-hooves and then began mumbling as she read it. Mario just stood close by as Pinkie ate another one of her cupcakes. Rarity then giggled excitedly.

"What's it say?" Pinkie asked with her mouth full.

" _I got it_!" Rarity screamed and then saw Mario beside her, "I mean _we got it_!"

"We got it?" Mario asked.

"We got it!" Rarity repeated as she and Mario jumped up and down excitedly.

" _Woo-hoo_!" Pinkie cheered as she did some cartwheels and then walked back to Rarity and Mario, "Got what?"

"Oh, Mario and I have been holding out for the perfect location," Rarity explained, "and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in _Canterlot_!"

"Whoo! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes," said Pinkie as she put a fore-hoof over her mouth, feeling sick, as she dashed away. Mario just winced and rolled his eyes as the pink pony left the boutique. Rarity just smiled excitedly as she held the letter to her chest.

"Isn't this exciting?" said Mario, "We're taking our first step to expanding your fashion empire across Equestria!"

"No, darling," said Rarity gently, " _Our_ fashion empire. This wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have such a good business partner."

"I thought I was just your top assistant?" Mario asked.

"After everything you've done to help make this possible," said Rarity, "I'm proud to share my fashion empire with you, _partner_." Mario smiled as he gave Rarity a hug, which she returned with a happy smile on her face.

(Main theme)

A few days later, the train pulled into Canterlot Station. The main eight, minus Mario and Rarity, and Spike quickly exited the train.

"Rarity and my husband are both such savvy business ponies," said Twilight, "I'm so impressed Rarity used the huge bonus she earned making the costumes for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour to open a second boutique. And I never knew Mario had been saving years of train commissions just to help Rarity have the extra funds to get a storefront right here in Canterlot."

"Well, Mario says he owes alot to Rarity," Shenran replied, "It's because of her that he found his confidence to share his sewing and fashion talents with the rest of Equestria. "

"And he's so good at it!" said Twilight, "I mean, how many girls can say their own husbands give 'em beautiful dresses on their birthdays that they made themselves?" Twilight giggled with delight. Shenran just looked a little sad. Fluttershy took notice.

"Oh don't worry, honey," said Fluttershy, "You don't need to make me dresses to make me feel special." Shenran smiled and gave his wife a soft kiss and felt better.

"I'm just surprised you aren't jealous that Mario had saved such a large sum of money just for Rarity," said Rainbow. Twilight sighed.

"Actually," said Twilight, "when I lived at the Golden Oak Library, I never received any monthly bills. I originally thought Celestia was covering the costs since I was her student, but then I found out from her that...Mario had been paying the bills for me the entire time, even during those weeks when he wanted nothing to do with me." The others were surprised.

"How did you find out?" Shenran asked curiously.

"Shortly after we got back from Horse-a-lulu," said Twilight, "I looked at the mail that had piled up and I found the bills. When I opened them, I found that the payments were all under Mario's name. That was when he came clean about paying them for me."

"And how did you react?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wept," said Twilight, "It was a mixture of joy and guilt. I couldn't believe that Mario had spent all those years paying my living expenses for me. I asked why, he said it was all out of love. I owe him so much for all the generosity he's given me over the years. In the end, helping Rarity set up a second shop is pocket change compare to all that!"

"I'll bet," said Rainbow, "He'd buy you all of Equestria if he had the money." Twilight sighed.

"I'd rather he didn't," Twilight replied softly, "All I need is his love."

"And a few hundred books every year," Spike teased as the others snickered.

"Yeah and those too," said Twilight honestly and everypony laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at building that had imprints of purple gems along the rooftop and a round door that had a heart-shaped window on it. Thus one could say the building has a little bit of both Mario and Rarity in the outer design. Inside, the five girls and two boys were all giving various exclamations of awe as they looked at the interior of the boutique, which was all set up and ready for business. It was also two stories for extra selling space.

"I take it from your reaction that you like the boutique?" Rarity asked as Mario, wearing his work glasses, stood beside her.

"It's lovely," said Fluttershy.

"Gosh, Rarity and Mario," said Applejack, "I know hard work when I see it, and it looks like you both worked your hooves to a nub!" Fluttershy and Shenran nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," said Pinkie as she held one of Rarity's fore-hooves, "Those hooves don't look nubby. They look scubbied and buffied and pedied!" She then picked up one of Mario's fore-hooves.

"The same can be said for Mario's," said Pinkie, "I thought he didn't like getting hooficures!"

"I did _not_ get my hooves pedied thank you," said Mario as he pulled his fore-hoof away, "That only happened once because I lost a bet with Fluttershy...and my wife." Fluttershy snickered.

"You still enjoyed it though," Fluttershy teased.

"Bleh!" Mario remarked as he stuck his tongue out at her. Fluttershy just smirked and returned the gesture, making Shenran, Applejack, and Rainbow snicker.

"Alright, that's enough teasing my twinsie and business partner," said Rarity, "and...well, despite our 'nubby scrubby buffy pony pedi. The pedi for just me alone of course. We actually have been working very hard! However, even with the two of us, we could have never gotten the boutique ready for the grand opening without the help of our new manager, Sassy Saddles!" It was then a rather tall pastel blue unicorn mare appeared with orange and yellow mane and tail. She was also wearing a short black puffy sleeved black mini dress with a golden saddle around the torso.

"Bust my buttons, Rarity and Mario!" said Sassy, "The ponies from Ponyville!" All but Rarity and Mario said hello to the unicorn.

"I knew I needed a manager for the Canterlot Carousel," said Rarity, "so when Sassy showed me her resume and I saw that she worked in all of the finest boutiques in Canterlot. We hired her right on the spot."

"It also helps that I knew her back when we were getting our business masters degrees back in the day," said Mario, "We did quite a few school projects together."

"Remember how we blew the mind of our professor when we literally outsmarted the Canterlot Stock Exchange?" Sassy asked.

"How could I forget?" said Mario with a chuckle, "How many students can brag they made their teacher sit on the floor and bat her lips because we legitimately _destroyed_ the traders market?" Mario imitated the faces their professor had made as Sassy laughed heartily. Twilight wanted to retort since she honestly couldn't remember Mario ever telling her about working with Sassy. But she figured Mario probably had since she could remember them not working together as much when Mario was working for his business masters degree.

"Getting back on track," said Sassy, "For Rarity and Mario's boutique, I then laid out this plan, or "pattern" as we say in the fashion biz."

"Good pun," said Mario.

"Thank you," Sassy continued, "This pattern is set up for Canterlot Carousel so that Rarity and Mario's boutique will be guaranteed success and those doors will never, ever, _ever_ close!"Sassy used her magic to hold up some papers as she showed off the first few panels of her master plan.

"Wow, Sassy," said Twilight, "your attention to detail is truly impressive. I can see why you and my husband worked so well together."

"I've already put a pin in the first place of the pattern - _Beautify the Boutique_!" Sassy replied as she put a pin over the picture of the boutique. But next was the very crucial pattern piece - _Marketing to the Mares_!"

"Why just mares?" Shenran asked curiously, "What about us stallions? Rarity and Mario know how to make a fashionable suit and so much more."

"That might be true, Shenran," said Rarity, "but even Mario agrees that our specialty is the gowns and dresses." Mario nodded in agreement.

"We can certainly consider stallion marketing in the future, right Sassy?" Mario replied.

"Of course," said Sassy before getting back on track, "Turns out that everypony here loves royalty."

"Wow, what a shocker," said Shenran sarcastically to his wife. Fluttershy just lightly slapped his shoulder to be quiet, but still smiled since she agreed with him.

"So Mario and I have created a collection that beautifully revolves around the royal element of Canterlot!" said Rarity.

"The dress inspired by Mom is very close to my heart," Mario added making Twilight smile as Sassy approached Twilight.

" _And_ it just so happens there's a hot new princess in Equestria!" said Sassy.

"There's also a hot new prince in Equestria too," Twilight remarked, making Mario blush deep red as the other snickered, Sassy included.

"In every poll that Sassy Saddles took," Rarity said to Twilight, " _you_ were the most popular princess!"

"What about Mario?" Twilight asked. Sassy made a nervous chuckle.

"I...didn't include him in the poll since this was a popular princess demographic," Sassy explained, "I'm sure he's popular in his own right."

"I guess..." said Mario quietly, inwardly wishing he knew where he stood in the popularity polls.

"Hugs, buddy," said Shenran as he gave the alicorn a side hug, "you don't need to be popular to feel special."

"Yeah, you're _totally_ popular where it matters," said Rainbow as she hovered above, "with us!" Mario smiled in agreement.

"Coincidentally," said Rarity, getting everypony's attention to a small display stage, "one of our gowns is inspired by the window in Canterlot Castle commemorating your coronation! Your husband was the one who suggested the idea." Twilight gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush again, as Rarity unfurled the curtains to reveal the dress. It was a blue celestial style dress with a beaded and layered skirt in various shades of blue. It also had some teal colored wings along the back of it. The rest of the Mane eight and Spike walked up to it, giving various comments of approval.

"While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail," said Rarity, "Mario and I have taken our latest collection to a whole new level with "Rarity's Rules of TLC"!" It was then Pinkie zoomed away and then popped out of what appeared to be Rarity and Mario's workroom sitting on top of a mannequin that had a gold observatory-style headband with a wavy skirt.

"Judging by this baby," said Pinkie, "TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy!" Pinkie then fell off the mannequin, which also made the skirt tear off.

"I think TLC means Tender Love and Care, Pinkie," said Shenran.

"Actually, Shenran," Rarity corrected as she used her magic to reattach the skirt to the outfit, "TLC stands for "Time, Love, and Couture". And while I do agree this dress has potential, Mario and I have not had enough _time_ to give it enough _love_ to become _couture_."

"But we can assure that when the time is right," said Mario, "this dress will have its chance to shine and make a mare very happy. Rarity's Rules of TLC are our standard for presenting fine, high quality couture." Rarity nodded in agreement as she used her magic to set the dress back into the work room and shut the door.

"But the rest of the gowns in tonight's line have met Rarity's Rules and are ready to be presented!" said Rarity as Mario stood beside her.

" _My_ marketing research also confirmed that customers that viewed somepony famous wearing the gown wish to own that gown for themselves," Sassy pointed out as she showed more of her master plan with a picture of Rarity on a gold star. Mario couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that his face wasn't there as well, "I call this piece of the puzzle _Celebrity Status_."

"So, Twilight, we were wondering if perhaps you might possibly wear this tonight?" Rarity asked as she and Mario gave her a pleading smile, hoping the purple pony said yes. Sassy also smiled hopefully.

"If being a princess and wearing that dress can help your boutique in any way," said Twilight as she stuck a pin into the star with Rarity's face on it, "then I say stick a pin in it. It's done."

"Alright, everypony!" said Sassy, "Let's set the stage!" She then used her magic to close the curtain and walk away.

"Ever since I was a little filly," Rarity told everypony else, "all I've ever wanted was to own a boutique here in Canterlot. Somepony pinch me! I'm about to open the doors to that very boutique!"

"No need for pinching Rares," said Mario as he adjusted his work glasses, "This is no dream! This is real! Now let's make your lifelong a dream a reality!" Rarity smiled as the two ponies went to open the door to greet. They were then taken aback when Sassy stood right in front of them!

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Canterlot Carousel!" Sassy announced as Rarity and Mario tried to see around her but the unicorn was too tall. The crowds cheered and poor Rarity and Mario, as well as the rest of their friends, were left dumbfounded and completely speechless.

"Oh hello!" said Sassy to the ponies as they started walking inside, "Oh nice to see you! Welcome, welcome! Oh, so happy to..." Sassy continued greeting as Mario and Rarity were still left too stunned to reply over what had happened.

"That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity," said Applejack.

"Oh no!" Pinkie exclaimed as she rushed over to one of Rarity's fore-hooves, "Did she mess up that nice pony pedi?!" Pinkie then sighed when she saw that Rarity's fore-hoof was fine.

"Okay. Phew!" Pinkie replied.

"Oh, I don't think she meant to," said Rarity, "Mario did warn me that Sassy can be a bit outspoken and slightly controlling, but...I certainly wasn't expecting her to do something like this."

"Honey, did Sassy ever do this to you?" Twilight asked.

"Well...kinda of...I mean," Mario stuttered, trying to remember if she had, "she did like to do the speaking presentations back in the day for our projects. I let her since I was always feeling extra shy and insecure because of my accident and...guilt. I can only recall her trying to shut me down a couple of times, but after, I stood up for myself and she never did it again...Anyways, don't worry, dear, I'll be speaking to Sassy about what she did later." It was then the very unicorn mare arrived.

"Rarity, Mario, are you ready to reveal the collection?" Sassy asked.

"Is she sure she doesn't wanna do it _herself_?" Applejack muttered under her breath to Rainbow. Rainbow snorted.

"Yeah," the blue Pegasus replied under her breath to the orange pony.

"Stop it you two," Mario scolded quietly, "I'll make sure Sassy doesn't overstep us again." The two ponies just gave him a light nod in reply.

"Yes we are," said Rarity, "Fluttershy, could you help Twilight get ready?"

"Oh, certainly," Fluttershy replied.

"And Mario, can you help as well?" said Rarity, "I want you to escort Twilight down the stairs when I present the dress."

"Don't you need me for the presentation?" Mario whispered, "I want to make sure Sassy..."

"I'll handle Sassy," said Rarity in a hushed tone, "I want you to be with Twilight when we showcase the princess dress. Thus you can get more marketing when they see not just Twilight, but the _royal couple_." Mario gave Sassy a discreet glare before sighing loudly.

"Alright, your call," said Mario as he headed on his way with Fluttershy, but not before the yellow Pegasus shoved Mario to the side just for kicks. Mario gave her a glare before they headed upstairs. Shenran snickered. He hadn't seen his wife get sassy with Mario in a long while.

As the ponies continued to chatter with each other, Rarity stood on the main stage of the boutique to address the crowd.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" said Rarity to the crowd, "I am designer and couturier Rarity. On behalf of myself and my business partner Prince Mario Star, I'd like to welcome you - again..." Rarity laughed nervously, "...to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel, and I'm thrilled that you are here to see our newest collection inspired by this regal city!" The crowd just oohed and awed excitedly as Rarity opened the curtain to show off four dresses. Sassy smirked as she used her magic to lift the dresses into the air and had the dresses rotate in the air above the crowd, which earned more oohs and ahhs from the ponies watching the dresses move about. Rarity was quite surprised by Sassy's effort to display the dresses before she felt a little indignant that Sassy was once again taking the spotlight away from her. Rarity was about to give Sassy her two bits when a stallion wearing some fashionable glasses approached her.

"Rarity, I'm-" said the stallion.

"Fashion Plate of _Cosmare_ magazine!" said Rarity, "I'm so honored that _Cosmare_ magazine was able to do a piece on the grand opening of our boutique!"

"Well, when Sassy Saddles calls," Fashion Plate replied, "saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion, we hightail without fail! Now where is your business partner?"

"Oh, Prince Mario will be making his grand entrance shortly," said Rarity.

"Excellent!" said Fashion Plate, "Now tell me all about your latest collection!"

"Oh, uh, it's called "Rarity's Royal Regalia"," the marshmallow mare replied. Mario was willing to forgo having his name excluded for the sake of alliteration.

"Royally radiant!" gasped Fashion Plate impressively as two ponies behind him used their cameras to take some photographs.

"My favorite part of being a designer is finding my inspiration," Rarity explained when Sassy lowered a giant picture of Canterlot behind the marshmallow mare, "and that really wasn't difficult when it came to Canterlot. Everywhere Mario and I looked, the royal city just spoke to us! We call it "In- _spire_ -ation"." Rarity was a little flustered by the sudden props to her presentation, but managed to recover as she spoke and the first dress was presented to the crowd, who oohed in amazement.

"Genius!" said Fashion Plate excitedly, "Simply Genius!"

"We spent hours by the lily pond on the castle grounds," said Rarity as Sassy removed the picture and first dress and then presented a cloth featuring a picture of a pond. Rarity was still a bit frazzled by the sudden props but managed to recover as the next dress was presented, "which inspired this gown - "Water Filly"!" The crowd oohed once again.

"Oh, the whimsy!" Fashion Plate replied, clearly impressed.

"Watching Celestia raise the sun each morning literally lit up our day..." said Rarity when there was a long pause and she turned to see a glowing prop sun appeared behind her and Sassy set up the dress inspired by Celestia was presented, "Add the fact Mario wanted to honor the very mare and princess he calls his "mother", this is "Tripping the Light"." The crowd oohed again.

"Fantastic!" Fashion Plate remarked giddily. He was literally fan-boying now! It was then the lights darkened inside the boutique. Rarity giggled, bracing herself as Sassy made some prop stars float about in the air and the Luna inspired dress was presented with a glowing moon prop behind it.

"And of course," said Rarity, "Luna raising the moon guided me to sleep. We call this "Over the Moon"!" The crowd oohed for this dress as well.

"Well, I certainly am!" said Fashion Plate excitedly as the photographers smiled in agreement.

"And for our finale, we have something _very_ special," said Rarity, "we were inspired by the stained glass window created in honor of Princess Twilight...We call this "The Reign in Stain"!"

"Because the dress is inspired by the-" Fashion Plate said excitedly as he and Rarity smashed their cheeks together.

"-stained glass window of a reigning princess!" Fashion Plate finished as he and Rarity spoke together.

"Yes!" said Rarity happily.

"Oh, well, _I_ think "The Reign in Stain" is too difficult to explain," said Sassy with a short laugh, "Especially for the signature part of a collection?" Rarity was taken aback by the remark.

"But I rather like the-" Rarity tried to explain when Sassy not only cut her off, but got in front of the marshmallow mare and took over the presentation.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," said Sassy proudly, "I, Sassy Saddles, am pleased to introduce the grand finale of the grand opening of Rarity's Royal Regalia - the "Princess Dress"!" It was then a spotlight was shown at the top of the staircase where Twilight was wearing the "Princess Dress", as Sassy described it. Mario was also with her, wearing a black tuxedo and top hat as Twilight held his fore-leg so he could guide her down the stairs. Before the spotlight had appeared, he had given Sassy a death glare for changing Rarity's name for the dress at the last second, but quickly hid his disgust when the spotlight came back on. Fashion Plate gasped when he saw before him the newest royal couple.

"Success!" Fashion Plate squealed with glee. The others oohed and awed in amazement. Both Twilight and Mario modestly waved at the ponies while they made their way to the ground floor. Rarity was still feeling a bit stunned at Sassy taking over again but then smiled at how much praise the Princess Dress was getting as Twilight made her way to the ground floor with Mario as her escort. Rarity's joy was soon cut short when Sassy appeared holding up a clipboard.

"Everypony, please follow me and you can all place your orders for the _Princess Dress_!" said Sassy as a large crowd of ponies gathered around the unicorn mare to place their orders. Mario just walked up to Rarity with a stern look on her face.

"I thought you were going to make sure Sassy didn't overstep you again?" Mario asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh!" Rarity retorted as she gave her business partner a glare.

"Rarity," said Fashion Plate as she got the marshmallow mare's attention, "I want to be the first pony to congratulations you! The Princess Dress has just guaranteed Canterlot Carousel's success!" He then gasped with excitement. Rarity and Mario smiled, but then looked concerned once he had walked away.

"The success is supposed to come from the _collection_ , not just one dress," Mario said quietly as Rarity gave a small nod in agreement. It was then the rest of the Mane eight except for Twilight arrived to give various cheers of congratulations.

"Yeah!" said Twilight, "Rarity's Royal Regalia is amazing! And everypony seemed to love the Princess Dress!" Rarity and Mario couldn't help but roll their eyes despite the smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, we could tell alright," said Mario.

"You bet your saddle they did," said Sassy as she held a tall stack of papers, "Rarity and Mario now have one hundred orders for their signature gown!"

" _One hundred orders_?!" Mario and Rarity stuttered.

"All at one time?!" Rarity added.

"What were you _thinking_?!" Mario added, not hiding the anger in his tone.

"According to my pattern," Sassy replied as showed her plan, "the next piece is _The Success of the Signature Dress_ , so _I_ don't see the problem!"

"Don't see the prob...GRRR..." Mario snarled. The rest of the group minus Rarity shared uneasy looks with each other. Even Rarity gave Sassy an angry glare.

"Uh..." Applejack stuttered.

"Cupcake?" Pinkie offered.

"Could you guys excuse us for a sec please?" Mario asked as politely as he could. Rarity just smiled sheepishly in reply as the others walked away. Once they were a safe distance, Mario and Rarity spoke severely to Sassy.

"First of all, Sassy Saddles," said Rarity sternly, "I would have appreciated getting to name the final gown from _our_ collection _myself_." Sassy gave a short laugh.

" _My_ research shows that your "Reign in Stain" name was a play on words that was both very confusing and quite unappealing," Sassy replied in her defense. Rarity and Mario both gave her an angry laugh.

"While we appreciate the fact that you do your homework, Sassy," said Mario, "you need to keep in mind that success doesn't always come from following popular trends. After all, Rarity and I champion ourselves as being trend _setters_ and not trend _followers_. We didn't get as successful as we are today without taking a few risks and we _both_ felt that "Reign in Stain" was the right call."

"And while Mario and I see your point," Rarity added, "we should have discussed it _prior_ to the grand opening, Sassy."

"We don't appreciate you overstepping us in front of the customers," said Mario sternly, "especially in front of Fashion Plate! I may have let you get away with such behavior back when we were students, Sassy. But I'm not that same shy pony who lacked confidence in trusting his instincts anymore! I can speak for myself and Rarity trusts my judgment. We expect that same trust from you as well. We also don't appreciate you taking so many preorders on just one dress and not the others!"

"I understand Mario," said Sassy, "but please believe me. My _only_ goal is for Canterlot Carousel to succeed. _That's_ why I changed the name, and that is why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress."

"But...but receiving orders for one hundred dresses in one day," Rarity stammered, "It's just too much too soon!" Mario nodded in agreement.

"Are you actually saying we should... _cancel_ the orders?!" Sassy asked rather dramatically.

"Wha...but..." Rarity stuttered as Mario snorted and sighed loudly.

"You should've discussed placing orders with us first," said Mario, "But...hmm...canceling orders is a bit extreme...and we don't want to delay customers of their dresses...what do you think Rares?" Sassy gave Rarity a pleading look again.

"Uh, n-no, Sassy," said Rarity to the tall unicorn, "Promises were made, and Mario and I shall sew our very best to provide each and every pony a Princess Dress full of TLC."

"Oh, thank you, Rarity and Mario, thank you!" said Sassy happily as she gave both ponies a hug. Rarity and Mario couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Mane eight and Spike were waving Rarity and Mario goodbye as they left the boutique. Of course Twilight and Mario shared a hug and kiss with each other before parting. Rarity and Mario just watched them walk away from one of the windows.

"Oh, satin and silk, Rarity and Mario," said Sassy, "are you sure you don't want your friends to help you make the dresses?"

"No, Sassy," Rarity replied on hers and Mario's behalf as the two best friends headed into the workroom, "These orders are our responsibility. All we have to do is stick to our plan so I can deliver each and every Princess Dress in keeping with my Rules of Rarity! Mario, would you be a darling and go pick up some extra supplies for me?"

"Right away," said Mario as he made some freight cars appear, coupled himself to the train, and then headed out a special green pipe he had set to take him out of the boutique and on his way to the supple shop in Canterlot. Rarity grabbed some of the materials they already had to get to work.

[Rarity - a pair of scissors cut through some light blue fabric as she sat before her sewing machine wearing her work glasses. Mario had just arrived with his freight train loaded with all the materials they needed to make the dresses. As Rarity began to sing, she continued to sew and then some sparkly fabric flowed across the foreground. She then attached the skirt to the mannequin as Mario stitched the beads into place.]

 _The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality  
This we can assure  
For each and every dress  
We vow to give finesse  
With time, love, and couture_

[Rarity - As she sings, she visions several mares approaching the display window with wide smiles on their faces. Then a unicorn mare entered the boutique and smiled at seeing the Princess Dress. Rarity and Mario smiled as the mare tried on the Princess Dress and looked at herself in the mirror as she twirled about happily. The mare was later seen holding a pink parasol as she wore the dress and three stallions tried to court her. Rarity and Mario watched the scene from the workroom window as Rarity sang a long note and they both got back to work.]

 _My favorite moment's when a pony sees it  
That special gown that she just adores  
That pony's now in style  
My hard work's all worthwhile  
Oh, yes, it makes my heart  
My heart just soar_

As some instrumental is played in the background, Sassy entered the workroom as she showed more of her business plan to Rarity and Mario with a straight face. It was then some customers entered the boutique. Rarity and Mario smiled and went to go greet when Sassy shoved some crafting materials into their faces and snootily waves a fore-hoof at them to keep working. Mario opened his mouth to protest but Rarity raised a fore-hoof to his mouth and gave him a smile to let Sassy handle the customers. Mario rolled his eyes and conceded. But then Rarity saw Sassy remove all the dresses from their collection except for the Princess Dress. Mario and Rarity both felt rather hurt as Mario raised a fore-hoof to question Rarity's decision to let Sassy handle the customers. Rarity couldn't look at Mario and walked away. Mario shifted looks between Rarity and Sassy before he just sighed. The two ponies went back to work.

[Rarity - She was now singing sadly as she and Mario continued sewing together as several Princess Dresses were completed. Everypony was seen outside the boutique and were very happy. But Rarity and Mario looked out their window and the former shrieked and sank under the window. While no sound could be heard, Mario winced painfully since he had been right next to Rarity when she screamed.]

 _The rules of Rarity, just a parody  
No dress here's unique  
The panels all the same  
Each colored windowpane  
I fashion only makes me want to shriek_!

[Rarity - As she sang, She and Mario were sitting together sadly in the workroom as the sun began to rise outside. It was then the sunlight shined on three bowls filled with colorful, glittery gems and they both noticed the gems shining against the skirt of the Princess Dress. They were both stunned and they shared looks with each other. Then they smiled excitedly as they tossed the gems into the air.]

 _Oh, to create would give us elation  
To feel once again some inspiration  
Come on now, Rarity  
Give me some clarity  
Time for your couture love to rule_

"And despite not singing your name, I also mean you as well, darling," said Rarity to Mario.

"I know," said Mario with a smile.

[Rarity - She and Mario got to work stitching gems into the light blue fabric as they created a newer version of the dress.]

 _The rules of Rarity, extra TLC  
This feels more sublime  
Soon now, they will see how good these can be  
With a little extra shine_

[Rarity - Mario then set the "improved" dress in the middle of the workroom. Rarity then began dancing with it as she sang. Then Rarity looked at the ceiling as she finished singing and the dress shining brightly from the sunlight.]

 _The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality  
All can see it's true  
These new gems add such flair  
Their beauty can't compare  
This old style suddenly gleams anew_

A bell then rang as a mare entered the shop. Rarity and Mario smiled when they noticed the mare talking to Sassy about her order.

"Is that the customer who ordered this Princess Dress?" Rarity asked as the mare impatiently looked at her pocket watch.

"I'll take care of her," said Sassy bluntly, "You keep working."

"Uh, actually, We'd love to see her reaction to this particular dress," said Rarity.

"We've been working for a while and could use a stretch of the hooves anyway," Mario added.

"Paisley and poplin, Rarity and Mario," said Sassy indignantly as she pointed to two stacks of papers. One stack showed how many orders still needed to be completed, "look at all the orders you still have to finish, and you want to take a break? _Now_?"

"We can't keep working nonstop from sunrise to sunset, Sassy," Mario retorted as Sassy started walking away, "plus we would like to be able to mingle with our customers from time to time!"

"Mario is right about that," said Rarity, "and...well, it's just we made some really lovely changes to this dress-"

"You did what?!" said Sassy as she got into Rarity's face, "But _every_ Princess Dress is supposed to be _exactly_ the same!"

"Says who?" said Mario indignantly, "As far as Rarity and I are concerned, version 1.0 has run its course, it's time to start promoting version 2.0. The _improved_ Princess Dress design!"

"These orders are still for, as you called it, version 1.0!" Sassy shot back as the two stared each other down.

"Yes yes I know," said Rarity and getting their attention, "but these gems just spoke to me, and-"

"Fine," Sassy remarked, cutting off Rarity, and snootily holding up a fore-hoof, "Go see her reaction." Mario took offense as Rarity rushed out of the workroom and removed her work glasses.

"You better tone the attitude, Sassy," said Mario sternly, "Keep in mind who's the _owner_ and who's the _manager_ around here. _We_ make the final decisions around here." Mario then stomped away to catch up with Rarity.

"Yes, sir," said Sassy, and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to Canterlot Carousel!" said Rarity.

"We hear you've arrived to pick up your order," said Mario.

"We are so pleased to present to you your-" said Rarity.

"Princess Dress!" said the mare, whose name was Cayenne, as she grabbed it with her magic, "Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw Princess Twilight wearing it on your-...Wait a minute. There's something _different_."

"Well, as artistes," said Rarity, "we did take the liberty to change a few minor details."

"We feel the original dress is on its way out," said Mario, "So this dress will keep you ahead of the upcoming fashion trends." Cayenne just gave them both a long face, which made both Rarity and Mario feel a little uncomfortable.

"I, eheh, I mean...we saw these gems glistening in the light," Rarity explained further, "and they just spoke to us. Aren't they lovely? And so unique!"

"You'll definitely stand out as the belle of the ball in it," Mario added. Cayenne just sighed with a huff.

"They're...fine," Cayenne replied annoyingly, "but they're not what I ordered, _are_ they?"

"...no?" Mario said sheepishly.

"Uh, no. No, they're not," said Rarity in a similar tone. The mare then showed a magazine that had Twilight on the front cover wearing the dress.

"Hey! Why am I missing?" Mario asked when he noticed he had been edited out of the picture.

"I want the dress to be _exactly_ like the one Princess Twilight wore," Cayenne said angrily, "understood?"

"Yes...Y-yes, of course," said Rarity, "Come on, Mario." Mario sighed as the two ponies headed sadly to the workroom. Sassy just watched them walk by quietly.

"Not. A. Word!" Mario warned to Sassy before he angrily slammed the door shut. Mario snorted as they headed back to their sewing machines.

"I hate sameness fashion trends," said Mario angrily, "they're always about looking exactly the same! They make standing out a crime against fashion! And it reminds me of why ponies loved to poke fun of me growing up!"

"I know, darling," said Rarity in a sad but sympathetic tone as she tossed the dress into a bin set aside for rejected ideas and excess materials, "I know." As some order forms were moved from the incomplete to completed pile. Rarity began to reprise her song in a sad tone.

[Rarity - By now, Mario and Rarity were just doing their work with glum and lifeless looking faces. Rarity was eventually just sitting in one spot as Mario moved one dress after another like an assembly line as Rarity added the final touches to each dress. Even Mario looked rather bored as he went to collect more of the same materials with his freight cars. Outside the work space, Sassy had set up a quick change curtain so each mare could quickly put on their Princess Dress. While the customers were very happy, Rarity and Mario were just watching them with tears in their eyes and shut the door to the work room.]

 _The rules of Rarity  
Once stood for something  
But now it feels just like some factory  
Now every dress we make  
With every flaw and mistake  
Oh, how it makes our hearts  
Ours hearts just break_

One day, Rarity was just working at her sewing machine with a very stern look on her face. Her mane and tail were slightly frazzled. Mario then arrived with another delivery with his mane and tail in no better condition. He bucked the freight cars to hard into the buffers that the supplies inside fell out all over the floor.

"Sorry," said Mario bluntly as he walked by Rarity.

"Oh forget it darling," Rarity replied in the same tone, not caring that the materials were on the floor. She then used her magic to hang up another completed dress and moved another order form to the completed pile.

"Raving rick-rack, Rarity and Mario!" said Sassy as she rushed into the work room and shoved the clipboard into Rarity's face, "You've made _two_ hundred Princess Dresses!" Rarity and Mario just looked at the unicorn lifelessly.

"Yes," Rarity replied in a deadpan tone, "Isn't it spectacular?"

"Yes. It's lovely," said Mario in a similar tone.

"And I have a special surprise for you both!" said Sassy as she showed Rarity and Mario a magazine, "The latest issue of _Cosmare_ magazine just hit the stands." Rarity and Mario noticed the front cover had the headshots of Rarity as well as Mario.

"Look," said Mario depressingly, "They actually put me on the cover with you."

""Canterlot's newest rising stars"?" Rarity read aloud in a tired tone.

"And in the hour since the magazine's come out," Sassy added, "we've gotten another hundred orders for the Princess Dress!" Sassy then dumped the order forms into the incomplete box. Mario and Rarity looked at the forms with weary faces.

"One...hundred more...Princess Dresses?!" said Rarity.

"Well, at least I was able to help you achieve your dream," said Mario in a rather sad and dreary tone.

"We're the _Cosmare_ cover ponies," said Rarity as she slumped over her stool, "We have the most successful shop in Canterlot...I've gotten everything I ever wanted. We're sharing the success together..." Mario slowly walked up to Rarity.

"Then...why do I wanna just curl up into a corner and cry?" Mario asked softly. Rarity sighed as she pulled Mario in for a hug.

"I feel just the same way," said Rarity, "we're a success, but we're miserable!" Sassy gave a short but haughty laugh.

"How could you two _possibly_ be miserable?" Sassy remarked as she showed her plan and stuck a pin into a picture of Rarity, and just Rarity, on a magazine, "My pattern is perfect! _Cosmare Cover Pony_ \- done! You have your signature gown, the _Princess Dress of Success_!" Rarity and Mario both shook their heads with the former resting her face in her fore-hooves.

"I don't _want_ to make another hundred Princess Dresses!" Rarity protested.

"Me neither!" Mario whined, "we're ponies, not machines!"

"I have a piece for that!" Sassy remarked, " _Assemble the Assembly Line_! You two will never have to sew again!" Mario and Rarity were deeply shocked.

"You can't be serious!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?! No!" Rarity exclaimed as well.

"Yes!" said Sassy as she grabbed two Princess Dresses with her magic, "Then the Canterlot Carousel never closes! And Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds!"

" _Stop_!" Rarity and Mario snapped. They were both furious and had had enough of Sassy's master plan. They only needed to exchange quick looks with each other before speaking to the unicorn mare.

"This is _not_ your boutique!" Rarity said angrily as she stomped up to Sassy, grabbed the Princess Dresses, and threw them to the floor.

"And we're not going to let you turn _our_ boutique into a factory!" Mario added fiercely, bucking another freight car with materials for the very dresses from behind and knocking it over.

"And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like," Rarity continued, "I want no part of it! Now go make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale!"

" _We're closing Canterlot Carousel_!" Mario and Rarity said firmly.

"What?! No!" Sassy protested, "Oh, you can't, Rarity and Mario! I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique!"

"Well, if _this_ is how you managed them, it's no wonder _they all failed_!" Mario yelled as Rarity angrily slammed the door to the work room with Sassy still inside. Rarity then sternly walked about the area, collecting all the Princess Dresses from the mannequins. Mario then set up the rest of the other dresses on mannequins and hanging racks that he and Rarity had been working on so they could be sold to the other mares.

"Oh, don't you look lovely?" said Rarity to a nearby dress, "Nice to see you out here again."

"Hope you're all ready for your debut here in Canterlot," said Mario when Rarity walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," said Rarity sadly.

"Rares, it's okay," said Mario.

"I'll pay you back for..." Rarity found herself cut off when Mario put a fore-hoof to her lips.

"Rares, I knew the risk when I gave you those bits," said Mario, "I didn't want you to pay me back or was I expecting you too. I just wanted to help you achieve your dream. I learned from the best about being generous and it was my way of saying thank you for helping me see that being a designer was a talent I could be proud of." Rarity felt tears stream down her cheeks before she hugged him happily.

"Thank you for being so supportive through all of this," said Rarity.

"Anytime, Twinsie," said Mario, "We'll take what happened as a learning experience and when you're ready. We'll try again." Rarity pulled away and nodded in agreement as they went to go open the boutique. Sassy had just been watching them from above with a worried look as all the Princess Dresses were removed and replaced with the other designs. She soon glared when she saw Rarity and Mario talking to the outfits and when they had their touching moment. From a business perspective, she had considered the idea of Mario just giving away free funds as foolish. Her attitude soon melted away when she saw Mario and Rarity look up at her. Sassy felt rather uncomfortable being noticed and looked sadly away.

"Seems Sassy Saddles isn't rushing to open the door this time, hmm," Rarity remarked in a hushed tone to Mario.

"Fine by me," said Mario in the same tone, "This is your show now."

"No, darling," said Rarity, "It's _our_ show." Mario smiled as they opened the front door together.

"Welcome to the going-out-of-business sale of Canterlot Carousel," Rarity announced to the crowd.

"Please come in and check out our personally made couture!" Mario added as he stepped aside just as the mares came charging inside the shop, "That was close!" The two ponies then looked inside and were amazed at how crowded the boutique was. Even Sassy, who remained upstairs, was rather impressed.

"Hey, is this Princess Dress on sale?" a mare named Pretzel asked.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, the Princess Dress has been discontinued," Rarity answered, "But there are plenty of other lovely dresses on sale today."

"Allow me to escort you to the dress of your dreams," said Mario in a chivalrous manner. Pretzel giggled.

"I wasn't expecting to get an escort from a Prince when I came shopping today," Pretzel said excitedly as she followed Mario to another part of the store. Rarity just smiled as she watched them walk off. It was then another mare named Moonlight Raven noticed the dress inspired by Luna.

"Whoa," said Moonlight Raven in a flat tone, "This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on?"

"Certainly," Rarity replied, "The dressing area is right back there." She then noticed another mare, named Sunshine Smiles just looking around when Mario approached.

"May I be of service?" Mario asked politely. Sunshine Smiles giggled excitedly since she was ecstatic about speaking to a prince.

"I'm looking for a dress that is just as bright and sunny as I am," said Sunshine Smile in a hyper tone, "Can you recommend a dress for me, handsome?" Mario chuckled.

"I think I've got something in mind," said Mario, "Follow me!" Sunshine Smiles giggled as Mario guided her to the dress inspired by Celestia.

"Many ponies know that Celestia raised me," said Mario as the mare gasped excitedly at the dress, "So this dress is very close to my heart. My hope is that the mare who wears it would shine as brightly as Celestia." Sunshine Smiles bounced on her hooves giddily.

"This is the most amazing of amazing dresses!" said Sunshine Smiles excitedly, "Just looking at it brightens my day!"

"And I'm sure you'll feel even brighter once you try it on!" said Rarity.

"Dressing room is right over there," said Mario as Sunshine Smiles excitedly grabbed the dress to try it on. It was then another mare named North Point appeared.

"Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of _Cosmare_?" North Point asked.

"Oh, yes, we do," said Rarity, "It's - It's right here." She and Mario then led the mare to the dress.

"Bats in the belfry!" said North Point, "I have to try it on!" Rarity and Mario exchanged smiles with each other. It was then Moonlight Raven was looking at herself in the mirror while wearing the dress inspired by Luna.

"Whoa," Moonlight Raven said flatly, "this dress makes me feel like a princess."

"And _this_ dress makes _me_ feel like a princess!" said Sunshine Smiles excitedly as she pushed Moonlight Raven aside a bit. Sassy just watched Rarity and Mario interact with the customers. She was inwardly kicking herself for not considering that Mario's princely charm would increase customers satisfaction. She watched as Mario was just being his usual self, which was all he needed to do to get most girls feeling giddy and happy. He even took some pictures with some of the mares who were wearing their new dresses. Then Rarity noticed a mare named Citrus Blush noticed another one of their dresses.

"This gown is quite beautiful," said Citrus Blush to Rarity and Mario, "but it totally clashes with my complexion."

"Hmmm," Rarity pondered as Mario tapped his chin with a fore-hoof and then a little light bulb appeared over his head.

"Rares, what if..." Mario whispered his suggestion as Rarity nodded and Mario hopped away. Rarity addressed the mare.

"Perhaps you'd be even more taken with this one," said Rarity as she opened the door and Mario used his magic to set up the mannequin with the dress Pinkie had asked about days ago, "It was inspired by the Canterlot Castle garden. I call it the "Fountain of Truth"!"

"It's _exactly_ what I've been dreaming of!" said Citrus Blush happily.

"Oh! Well, then Mario and I will finish it, and the gown shall be yours!" Rarity replied as the mare trotted over to Mario as he wrote down her name and placed the tag on the front of the dress to show it was now in reserve for her. Then Rarity put the dress back into the workroom.

"Mario, do you see what I'm seeing?" Rarity asked him excitedly.

"Happy mares who are getting the dress of their dreams," said Mario, "it's...the reason why we launched the Canterlot Carousel in the first place."

"Precisely," said Rarity, " _This_ is what I've been dreaming about!" Rarity and Mario walked side by side as the former began to sing.

[Rarity - She and Mario saw Moonlight Raven smile while wearing her new dress. Rarity then ushered a mare into the dressing room and they came out wearing a powder blue dress that shines, making the mar every happy.]

 _My favorite moment's when a pony sees it  
That special gown that she just adores  
That pony's now in style  
Our hard works all worthwhile_

[Rarity and Mario]

 _Oh, yes, it make our heart  
Our heart just soar!_

Mario and Rarity paused impressively before they huddled up and exchanged whispers with each other. Then they pulled away and gave each other a firm nod.

"Attention, everypony!" said Rarity to the customers.

"Rarity and I have an important announcement to make," said Mario, "Your happy smiles with our collection have motivated us to make a very big decision!"

"Canterlot Carousel will _not_ be closing!" Rarity said happily. The crowd cheered.

"But this stuff's still on sale, right?" Moonlight Raven asked. Mario chuckled and Rarity giggled.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Rarity.

"Maybe we can consider doing these sales right between fashion seasons," said Mario, "during those days, customers who purchase a dress can bring their camera and get a picture with the Prince for free!" The crowds cheered and many mare squeed excitedly.

"I think we can work something out," said Rarity, "You are quite the charmer, Prince Mario Star." Mario blushed, making some of the girls giggled and cooed at how cute he looked with colored cheeks. It was then Sassy came down the stairs.

"Oh, Rarity, Mario," said Sassy sadly, "I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price."

"Well, so did the Princess Dress," said Rarity, "The more we sold, the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common."

"And it made us lose sight of why we love to be designers," said Mario, "We spent so much time working on just one dress that our ability and desire to create and be artistic was lost." Rarity nodded in agreement.

"That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't tried to take over like I did," said Sassy, "I thought I had learned my lesson after a similar situation happened back when Mario and I were in school. I nearly made us fail our assignment. Mario was right. _I'm_ the manager and _you_ both are the owners. I should've considered what your goals were as well and not tried to push you both to the limit trying to make all those dresses."

"It's okay, Sassy," said Mario, "Just remember that true success only comes when we all share the same goals. As you can see, your plan only considered yourself and not us. You saw the consequences because of that mindset. Now you've seen what we wanted to achieve here at Canterlot Carousel." Sassy nodded in agreement.

"I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity," said Sassy and then walked away, "...and will apply them at my _next_ job." Mario and Rarity blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" they said at once and making Sassy stop and look at them.

"The Rules of Rarity are _only_ to be applied at Canterlot Carousel!" said Rarity.

"They are also copyrighted," Mario added.

"Oh, Mario stop..." Rarity then froze when she saw a written document of her rules with a copyright seal, "you...really did copyright them?!"

"After the incident with Suri," said Mario, "I filed some copyrights to our handmade materials, designs, and work policies to make sure nopony could steal or copy our ideas ever again." Rarity just blinked.

"Getting back on track," said Rarity once she recovered her train of thought, "You are needed here. Which is why you must continue to manage the boutique while we're in Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" Sassy exclaimed.

"Well, yes, I'll come alone or Mario will come with me to Canterlot with new designs and talk to the customers of course," Rarity answered, "but Ponyville was always going to be our home base."

"Ponyville is our home after all," Mario added as a matter of fact before adding with smirk, "and we do believe that if a pony learns their lesson that they deserve a second chance."

"Bobbins and bodkins, Rarity and Mario!" said Sassy excitedly as she hugged them both, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise to run everything following _your_ rules."

"We know you will," said Mario.

"I would expect nothing less," said Rarity as she and Mario smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, a sale!" said a mare named Whoa Nelly as she trotted giddily into the boutique, "Do you have the Princess Dress?!"

"No!" said Rarity, Sassy, and Mario together before the three ponies laughed. Whoa Nelly just gave them a funny look before she began to browse about the shop. Mario and Rarity couldn't help but share another hug together and smiled happily. What had started that day as the end of a dream turned out to be exactly what Mario and Rarity needed to revive it. Mario was happy that Rarity got her dream of a successful boutique in Canterlot.

And she got to have success _her_ way.

Correction, Mario and Rarity got to have success _their_ way.

 **That finishes another chapter. I bet none of you expected Mario to have known Sassy Saddles. As Mario mentioned in the chapter, he and Sassy might have worked together, but they certainly clashed a bit with Sassy's controlling nature, especially since Mario wasn't very assertive during his business school years. Hopefully you've noticed in recent seasons that Mario has learned to be more assertive, even if it seems nopony listens...at least not initially...**

 **If you enjoy watching Mario and Rarity work together, you'll get more of their teamwork in the next chapter as well!**

 **Next time, we get the return of Detective Mario and his new fashion savvy partner in crime! Can they work together to solve the case I am going to dub: Turnabout Wonderbolt?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	111. Rarity Investigates!

Rarity Investigates!

 _Pony's Log Number 515: I've always had a strong sense of justice, but Rarity shows you can be fashionably chic while doing it..._

It was another busy day at the Canterlot Carousel as Sassy was finishing up with a customer at the boutique's checkout counter. Despite the mishaps that nearly led to Canterlot Carousel going out of business, Sassy had stayed true to her word and was now managing the boutique the way Mario and Rarity had requested. Even Sassy had to admit that following the Rules of Rarity made her happier because she could enjoy seeing the satisfaction mares had when they bought their new dresses. She admitted to Rarity and Mario that she had never felt so excited to go to work. Sassy then watched as Rarity and Mario appeared with the former holding three mannequins with her magic.

"Oh, Sassy Saddles, don't you just love our new _Femme Mystic Chic_ line of gowns?" Rarity asked the unicorn mare. Sassy gasped impressively.

"Sequins and sashes, Rarity and Mario," said Sassy as the two ponies set up a display with the new gowns, "They're exquisite! Where in Equestria did you find the inspiration?"

"Oh, I modeled them after the adventures of Shadow Spade," Rarity explained, "Her stories are always full of mystery and suspense and, best of all...fabulous costumes!" Rarity couldn't help but sit on the floor and pose excitedly as Mario chuckled,

"I'm quite a fan of the book series myself," said Mario, "But...well...I guess I can share a little secret with you two..."

"Ooh, a secret you say?" Rarity cooed as Sassy smiled with curiosity, "You sure Twilight wouldn't mind you not sharing it with her?" Mario rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell her later," said Mario, "It's just...well...I try to be as open minded with fashion ideas and styles as much as possible, but...the fashionable styles of that book series have always been my favorite."

"Really?" said Rarity, "Tell us more!"

"I just love the atmosphere of a time period where stallions wore stylish suits and mare worse dresses just like these," said Mario, "a time when mysteries were at their peak and subtle but fashionable ponies who had a strong sense of justice sought to uncover the truth no matter what dangers lay ahead. And...I just feel...handsome in the suits stallions used to wear in the stories. I've made a couple of suits if you wish to see them." The two mares nodded as Mario grabbed a sheet and made it flow across the foreground. Within the two seconds it took for the cloth to travel across the foreground, Mario was now wearing a stylish drench coat and detective hat.

"Oooh la la!" said Rarity and Sassy impressively. Mario then made the cloth move across the foreground once again. This time he was in a brown business suit and matching trilby hat.

" _Marvelous_!" Rarity and Sassy applauded.

"I see you've been practicing that quick change technique I taught you," said Rarity.

"Pins and Needles, Mario," said Sassy, "while I know this boutique specializes in mare's dresses, maybe we can set up the two suits for the stallions? It might be a small selection, but these suits would certainly complement _Femme Mystique Chic_." Mario just gave a hopeful smile on his face as Rarity giggled.

"I think it would be a good idea," said Rarity, "In fact, we can simply call it _Royally Mystique Chic_." Mario quickly set up the two suits onto some mannequins and Rarity added them to the display.

"They're perfect!" said Sassy but then looked a bit puzzled as Rarity and Mario were both tweaking the displays a bit, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, uh, just making some minor adjustments," Rarity hummed as she blow on the skirt of one dress, twists the bottom of display of the second, and fluffed the feathers from the third, "Shadow Spade believes it all comes down to attention to detail. And so do we, right Mario?"

"Absolutely," said Mario as he adjusted another mannequin so the lighting was just right on one of his suits, "a precise display can make the difference between ponies walking past this display and saying they don't just _want_ it, but _need_ it!" Rarity nodded in agreement as she adjusted one of the hats.

"There!" said Rarity, " _Now_ it's perfect!"

WHAM!

It was just then Rainbow Dash slammed the door open.

"Hey guys, how's it-"

CRASH!

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

" _Dashie_!"

Rainbow cut herself off when she saw the display fell over, creating a house mess and earning herself death glares from three ponies. Rainbow laughed nervously.

"My bad," said Rainbow sheepishly.

"Ugh," said Mario with an eye roll, "Brash and upfront as always."

(Main theme)

Once the awkward tension had passed, Rainbow offered to help fix up the knocked over display.

"Sorry I messed up your dress thingy," said Rainbow as she helped get one of the mannequins.

"Nothing we can't fix in a stitch," Sassy replied as Rarity and Mario used their magic to do their display adjustments, "What are _you_ doing in Canterlot?"

"Before I answer that," said Rainbow as she looked at the display, "Since when does Rarity sell suits?"

"Those are my own designs," said Mario, "Rarity agreed to let me promote them and hopefully some lucky stallions will want them."

"Nice, you always did look good in a suit," said Rainbow.

"Thanks, Dashie," said Mario with a chuckle, "So...I know why you're here, but fill in Sassy for us."

"I'm here for Princess Celestia's royal garden opening tomorrow," said Rainbow.

"Oh, yes!" said Sassy excitedly as she organized some materials, "Rumor has it the gardens are especially lush this season."

"Indeed," said Mario, "Twilight and I plan to have a date there in the near future. It should be very romantic." Sassy giggled.

"I'm sure it will," said Sassy, "I heard the Wonderbolts will be kicking things off with an aerial display."

"You heard right," said Rarity, "And Rainbow Dash is here to fly with them, So exciting!"

"Well, kind of exciting," said Rainbow honestly, "Technically, I'm not flying. I'm just the lucky Reserve who was called in to be the backup flyer in case a Wonderbolt can't perform."

"Oh don't be so modest," said Rarity, "Out of all the Reserves, _you_ were the one chosen."

"It _is_ pretty sweet," said Rainbow Dash, "But I do wonder if Mario had anything..."

"I have not seen Spitfire since we saved her flank during Tirek's invasion," said Mario, "In fact, Spitfire didn't even tell me that they were scheduled to perform at the garden opening."

"I see," said Rainbow, "It's pretty awesome they chose me then. And I _do_ get to stay in the castle, hang out with the Wonderbolts, _and_ eat awesome food at the dinner tonight. Speaking of the dinner, you're both still coming, right?"

"Of course," said Mario, "Plus Mom asked me to come...being a prince and all."

"Heavens, yes!" Rarity asked, "A chance to dress up, be charming and show off my newest _royally mystique couture_? I wouldn't miss it for all of Equestria."

"Great! See ya tonight!" said Rainbow.

"I know this isn't your forte, but this is a fancy dinner..." said Mario.

"Pass on the dress bro," said Rainbow.

"You sure?" Mario proposed, "This dress I designed for you is very aerodynamic and would show how beautiful you are." Rainbow chuckled.

"Mario, you're very sweet," said Rainbow, "But no thank you. Maybe some other time."

"Alright," said Mario, "I'll just keep it stored for safe keeping. See you later tonight."

"You bet!" said Rainbow as she quickly opened and slammed the door closed. The three ponies held their breath as Sassy put a magic glow to hold the rattling mannequins in place. Once the mannequins settled, the three ponies breathed a sigh of relief and Sassy released her magic grip.

"Good thinking in your part," said Mario to Sassy. Then the door slammed open and the displayed fell down once again.

"As Sweetie Belle would say: _OH COME ON_!" Mario bellowed in exasperation. Rarity turned around, with a hat on her head, growling since she thought that Rainbow had come back. Her anger turned to joy when she saw it was the mail pony, named Package Deal with a package for her.

"Ooh, the rhinestones we ordered!" said Rarity as she took the package and opened it, but then her excitement turned into disappointment.

"Oh, my," said Rarity as she held up a gem with her magic, "Oh, there's been a mistake...I ordered dragon-cut stones, and these are hoof-polished."

"I'm sorry," Package Deal told her, "but I've got a full load of deliveries today. I'm not sure I'll have time to redo your order." Rarity then removed her hat, flicked the bottom of her curly mane and put a charming smile on her face as she walked up to the mail stallion. Mario took notice as he and Sassy were busy fixing the display.

"Sassy, stop for a sec," Mario whispered to the mare, "You're about see why Rarity is the queen of charm." Sassy gave Mario a curious look as they watched Rarity approached Package Deal.

"Of _course_ you don't," said Rarity, "Your job is _so_ difficult. Honestly, I don't know how you keep all of these orders straight."

"It _is_ pretty tough," said Package Deal with a chuckle and blushed, "what with the boxes all being...box-shaped." He showed Rarity his wagon filled with similar shaped packages.

"Oh y-oh yes, and I very much appreciate it," said Rarity as she tapped his shirt and smiled cutely at him, which left Package Deal rather flattered, "But if there was a way you could squeeze in one little delivery, I would be eternally grateful." Package Deal looked to see Rarity still smiling at him cutely and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well, for you, Rarity, I'll see what I can do," said Package Deal with a nervous laugh and walked away. Rarity watched him leave before heading inside and shutting the door. Sassy was most impressed.

"Rarity, you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" said Sassy.

"Oh...it was nothing," Rarity chucked, "Nopony minds a compliment."

"Of course Rarity knows not to do _that_ with me," said Mario, "after all, it's be pretty awkward to charm your brother."

"True," said Rarity, "but I have other methods to get Mario to do what I want."

"You've got _no_ power over me, Rares," Mario said indignantly.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if we both wear outfits from our new collection tonight?" Rarity proposed.

"Aw, Rares," said Mario, "I already had this nice sport coat I was gonna..." Rarity then stared at him with puppy dog eyes and the saddest face he had ever seen. Sassy put a fore-hoof over her mouth to avoid snickering.

"Wuh...huh...d-d-don't...Rares stop that!" Mario retorted but Rarity then made her eyes water and her lips quivered. Mario's heart couldn't take it.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Mario conceded annoyingly, "I'll wear one of my suits from the new collection. I have a few others if you want to help me pick the one that best complements your outfit! Deal?"

"Of course, darling," said Rarity with a please smile on her face. Mario just snorted as Sassy laughed.

"Now that we've taken care of that," said Rarity as she headed to a dressing stall, "You simply must help me pick out an outfit for tonight. Something from the new collection, of course." Rarity then gestured from the curtain with a fore-hoof. Mario looked at Sassy and then Rarity.

"Does she mean the both of us?" Mario asked.

"Of course I do," said Rarity, "then we'll chose your outfit so it complements mine."

"I see..." said Mario wearily, inwardly worried if he would like the outfit he got stuck wearing as Sassy walked up the dressing stall where Rarity was waiting.

Soon it was time for the garden party and the main ballroom was filled with various members of the Wonderbolt wearing their uniforms. Princess Celestia was standing on a stage as she spoke to two Wonderbolts. Spitfire was chatting with two other Wonderbolts while holding a cup of punch in her fore-hoof. A few other Wonderbolts were standing in line collecting their share of the buffet. It was then Rainbow, Rarity, and Mario arrived. As Rainbow had told Mario, she didn't bother to dress up. Yet Rarity and Mario had chosen to do so. Rarity was wearing a white silk gown with a gold waist belt with poofy long sleeves with gold bracelets. Mario was wearing a black suit that had vertical stripes on it with a gold tie that was tucked into the jacket with gold cufflinks. His mane had also been greased to make it look sleek.

"Let's go grab some grub!" said Rainbow as Rarity flicked her mane.

"Fine by me," said Mario, "All the hard work at the boutique left me hungry." Rainbow zoomed off as Rarity flicked her mane as she and Mario headed to follow the blue Pegasus at a casual pace. As they got in line, an elderly blue stallion wearing an aviators jacket and ivory scarf got in line. Mario and Rarity had just gotten their plates when Mario caught whiff of a interesting scent. Rainbow just licked her lips hungrily as she headed to the buffet.

"Hello..." Mario pondered aloud as he sniffed the air, "Hey Rares, do smell that fragrance in the air?" Rarity lifted her nose into the air and took a sniff herself.

"Mm, is that _Juniper Phoenix_ I smell?" Rarity asked out of the bloom.

"No, it's broccoli!" Rainbow replied as she started munching the food she had collected on her plate. Mario chuckled and Rarity just smirked as the elderly stallion appeared before them.

"Yeah, _Juniper Phoenix_ is one of my favorite stallion colognes," said the stallion.

"Oh, mine as well," said Rarity.

"Really?" Mario remarked as he looked at the marshmallow mare, "You've _never_ recommended any stallion colognes for me!"

"Mario, according to Twilight," said Rarity, "the shampoo conditioner and scented soaps I recommended to you make you smell scrumptious enough as it is." Mario blushed as the elderly stallion chuckled to himself. Behind Rarity and Mario, Rainbow noticed who they were speaking to, dropped her plate in shock, and her eyes sparkled as her jaw hung open as she covered it with her fore-hooves.

"Anyways," Rarity continued, "the fragrance is masculine and yet soft with the barest hint of floral notes and-"

"Rarity! Mario!" Rainbow exclaimed in an excited but hushed tone as she hovered before them, "Do you know who this is?!" Mario smirked.

"Duh, I'm friends with Spitfire," said Mario, "Plus I met the guy when I was a little colt."

"Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"A gentlepony with fabulous taste in colognes and scarves?" Rarity asked.

"It's _Wind Rider_!" Rainbow snapped as she waved her fore-hooves in the air.

"Oh! So nice to meet you!" said Rarity as Rainbow face-hoofed herself.

"You didn't let me finish!" said Rainbow.

"Calm down Dashie," said Mario, "Of course Rarity wouldn't know who Wind Rider is. You've only talked about him with me!"

"He's a _living legend_ ," said Rainbow to Rarity as she hovered beside the elderly stallion, "He holds the Wonderbolt record in the Mustang Marathon!"

"Well, that was a long time ago," said Wind Rider as Rainbow just smiled and blushed like a fangirl, "Honestly, I can't believe I still hold the record."

"Wind Rider, I see you've met Rainbow Dash!" said Spitfire as she and Misty Fly arrived, "She's one of our most promising Reserves. She just might beat your record." Spitfire lightly jabbed the elderly stallion.

"Really now?" Wind Rider remarked.

"Oh, heh, I'm nowhere _near_ as good as you," Rainbow replied, "I mean, I'm _fast_ , but I don't have the endurance to go long distances."

"Ah, don't be modest," said Spitfire, "A little practice and you'll be beating records in no time."

"Please Spitfire," said Mario, "Rainbow has a big enough ego as it is. Make it any bigger and her head won't fit through the front door to the Wonderbolt's compound!" Rainbow glared at the alicorn Prince.

"You outta know Mr. Flying Unicorn," Spitfire teased, "Back in the day, you're head was so big that they had to drill a wider entrance hole just so you could get into the stadium back in the day." Mario stuck his tongue out at Spitfire, who just smirked and returned the gesture. Misty Fly and Rarity giggled as Rainbow snickered. Wind Rider just kept a casual smile on his face.

"The point I'm making is," said Spitfire to Rainbow, "with a little practice and you'll be beating records in no time." Misty Fly nodded in agreement.

"Heh-heh," Wind Rider remarked, "Well, it's nice to meet you fillies...and gentlecolt." Wind Rider then walked away.

"Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir," said Rainbow, trying and failing miserably not to giggle like a fangirl, "I can't believe I just met Wind Rider!"

"Geez, with the way your gushing over him, maybe you should ask him out," Mario teased.

SMASH!

Rainbow smashed a plate over Mario's head, leaving Mario dazed and woozy.

"Cut it out!" Rainbow complained, "I'll admit he's handsome, but he's _way_ too old for me!" They others just chuckled as Mario recovered and glared.

"I didn't mean to get you angry," said Mario, "It's just nice to see you act a little girly from time to time. No shame in that. Right Spitfire?"

"Sorry, I can't talk to a dummy right now," said Spitfire simply as Mario snorted as Rainbow snickered.

"You're right Mario, just cause we're ace flyers doesn't mean we can't act like girls," said Misty Fly, "getting back to Wind Rider, he's coming out of retirement to take the spot of honor in the center of our aerial flower formation tomorrow."

"Really?" Rainbow gasped as she rushed up to the two Wonderbolts and then Wind Rider kiss Celestia's fore-hoof, "That's incredible!" Spitfire and Misty Fly flew off as Rainbow smiled excitedly.

"Guess I'll just watch Wind Rider being awesome from the sidelines...Practice tomorrow is gonna be so boring," Rainbow remarked. Rarity and Mario just smiled, the former using her magic to sip a cup of tea. Mario and Rarity just exchanged looks with each other.

"I don't suppose _we_ could keep you company?" Rarity offered.

"You could!" Rainbow replied, "They always let friends and family come watch practices!" Rainbow then quickly gave them each a hug, but the blue Pegasus grabbed Rarity so quickly that the marshmallow mare was taken by surprise.

"Mm, ooh!" Rarity spluttered as she spilled her tea on her gown.

"Oops," said Rainbow, "Heh, sorry about that. Lemme help you clean that up." Rainbow then spat on her fore-hoof and went to wipe the tea off.

"Uh, no-no," said Rarity as she backed away and used her magic to bring over a chest with her initial letter on it to show it was hers, "it's almost impossible to get stains out of silk. But not to worry. I've come prepared!" Rarity set the chest in front of herself and when she put the chest aside. She was now changed into pastel orange and peach dress with a matching colored hairpin and posed in her new gown.

"Loving the look Rares," said Mario, "but now I've gotta change my suit so we complement each other."

"Seriously?!" Rainbow remarked annoyingly.

"It won't take me long," said Mario as he made a large paper fan appear in front of himself. He opened it and closed it within a time frame of one and a half seconds. Rainbow was stunned to see that within that short time, Mario had changed into a red suit jacket with a black shirt and a red and white trilby hat.

"Ooooh! Fabulous darling!" said Rarity happily as she let Mario escort her back to the buffet so they could get something to eat. Rainbow just watched them walk away with an annoyed look on her face.

 _I'll never say it aloud, but the way those two mimic each other without trying scares me_ Rainbow thought to herself.

It was late at night, When Spitfire and Rainbow hovered out of the ballroom with Rarity and Mario walked right behind them.

"That dinner was absolutely divine," said Rarity, "Mario, I'm so jealous that you got to eat so well growing up."

"Well, if you mean healthy, then yes," said Mario, "But sometimes even Mom and I enjoyed just spending time in her bedroom eating peanut better jelly sandwiches."

"Thanks for inviting Mario and I!" Rarity told Rainbow when she saw Spitfire heading to her room.

"Ooh, you're staying at the east tower?" Rarity asked Spitfire, "Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot!"

"Especially when you get a perfect view of Mom raising the sun," Mario added.

"How lucky are we?" said Spitfire, "Unless Mario is the reason we got these rooms."

"It's not," said Mario, "besides, if you ever stay over at _my_ castle, you're sleeping on the floor!" Spitfire just gave him a raspberry and Mario returned it before the two friends laughed.

"Well, we better get some shuteye before practice," said Spitfire as she entered her room and closed the door.

"See you tomorrow, Rarity and Mario!" said Rainbow before zooming off to her own room.

"Good night!" said Rarity.

"Sleep well, Dashie," said Mario as he and Rarity headed out of the castle.

Next morning, the Wonderbolts were busy with their flight training. Rarity and Rainbow were sitting in the stands together. Rarity was putting on some sunscreen, Rainbow was just watching the Wonderbolts fly about with a fangirl expression on her face. Mario was surprisingly absent, but Rarity explained that he had to help Sassy at the boutique and would arrive once he had finished.

"Thank for keeping me company, Rarity," said Rainbow, "If you weren't here, well, I don't know who I'd be talking to right now. I still wish Mario was here...he always found interesting things to talk about..." Rarity then booped Rainbow's nose with some sunscreen as the two exchanged smiles.

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that," said Rarity, "I've heard you confide in Mario about alot of things. I hope someday you'll tell the rest of us some of the things you discuss."

"It's...pretty personal," said Rainbow, "But...I guess I will admit one thing."

"Yes?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I like that Mario still treats me like a lady despite my...brashness," Rainbow remarked as Rarity just smiled.

"But I still enjoy talking with you, Rarity," said Rainbow, "who knows who I'd talk to otherwise?'

"Eh, you'd be talkin' to me, Rainbow Dash," said a voice. Both ponies looked behind them to see Soarin making a landing and lift his goggles, "Spitfire's mom sent a message that she was sick. She had to leave to take care of her."

"Oh, no!" Rainbow gasped, "I hope her mom's okay!"

"Me too," Soarin replied as he walked behind Rainbow, "In the meantime, we need _you_ to fly in her place."

"L-Like, in the actual show?" Rainbow asked with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Unless Spitfire comes back, yes," said Soarin.

"I won't let you down, Soarin!" said Rainbow as she flew up and saluted the Wonderbolt. She then squealed with delight as she took into the air.

"This is the best thing ever! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" said Rainbow excitedly before she sing-sang while dancing in the sky, "I'm gonna get to fly with the Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, 'cause I'm the bestest and I'm awesome and they know it! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh..." Rarity just smiled as Soaring gave the blue Pegasus a funny look.

"Uh...Rainbow Dash?" Soarin asked.

"Shh!" said Rarity in a hushed tone, "Let her have this, darling." Fortunately, Rainbow didn't take too long to settle down and Soarin was going over the routine with her. Rarity just sat inside of a boxed seat on her own. While she was just watching Rainbow and Wind Rider fly about, she was also worried about where Mario could be. He had been taking much longer than she had thought helping Sassy. Rarity's train of thought was interrupted when Rainbow waved at her for a moment before Wind Rider gave the blue Pegasus a glare to focus and the two Pegasi continued their routine. Rarity had just waved back when an elderly mare with light orange fur and a darker two toned mane and tail appeared wearing some pearl earrings, pearl necklace, and a purple cardigan.

"Hello there!" said Rarity to the mare, "Friend or family?"

"Family," the mare replied, "My daughter's a Wonderbolt, but I don't see her up there." The mare looked to the sky to search when Mario arrived.

"Hey, Rares, so sorry I'm late," said Mario, "The boutique got a huge group of mares for the collection and...Stormy Flare? Is that you?!" The mare smiled when she saw the alicorn prince.

"Mario!" Stormy Flare replied happily as the two ponies shared a hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since the wedding! How's Twilight?"

"She's doing fine," said Mario, "How are you, Stormy?"

"Doing well," Stormy replied, "I came to see my daughter practice, but I don't see her." She turned to Rarity, "Do you know Spitfire?"

"Oh, you're Spitfire's mum?" said Rarity, "But I thought you were sick."

"What?" Stormy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mario remarked.

"Well, Spitfire got a note from you saying you weren't feeling well," Rarity explained, "and she went home to take care of you."

"I didn't send a note," said Stormy as a matter of fact when Soarin flew by and recognized the mare.

"That's so strange," said Rarity.

"Indeed," said Mario, "Why would somepony say you were sick when you clearly were not?"

"Stormy Flare?" Soarin exclaimed as the other Wonderbolts hovered around him, "Aren't you supposed to be sick? 'Kay, what's happening?"

"I don't know," said Stormy, "But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note."

"Could somepony have sent Spitfire a _fake_ note?" Rarity wondered out loud.

"Who would do such a thing?" Misty Fly asked.

"I don't know," said Mario as he hovered up to them with his fore-hooves crossed, "the bigger question is why?"

"Somepony who wanted her out of the show, I suppose," Soarin suggested.

"Why would anypony want that?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Maybe so they could take her spot," Wind Rider suggested and gave Rainbow a dirty look. Suddenly Rainbow found herself surrounded by the Wonderbolts as the primary suspect. Stormy and Rarity were also in shock at the accusation. Mario was most offended.

"Now wait just a-!"

"Mario!" Rarity called out, "Can you come over here a second?" Mario hovered over to the marshmallow mare and landed. Rarity quickly whispered into his ear, Mario's expression changed to a smirk as Rarity pulled away. Then the two ponies quietly sneaked away as Rainbow was taken immediately backstage. The poor Pegasus soon found herself literally up against a wall as she was officially accused of sending Spitfire away.

"Me?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock, "I would never do that to Spitfire! Mario would chew me out big time if I did that to his best friend! Why would you think it was me?"

"I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together," said a Wonderbolt named Blaze.

"We were room neighbors in the castle!" Rainbow protested, "Plus Mario was with us. He can vouch for me!"

"And you _did_ say you'd do _anything_ to fly with Wind Rider," Misty Fly pointed out as she hovered before Rainbow with her fore-hooves on her hips.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean _anything_ ," Rainbow remarked.

"Spitfire came by my room and told me she had to go see her mom around midnight," said Soarin, "Where were you then?"

"I was asleep at midnight...having this totally amazing dream," Rainbow Dash remarked, "There I was at the arena flying with Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, like I've always wanted to-" A cloud appeared above her head as vision appeared of herself and Wind Rider in Wonderbolt attire. Rainbow then flew above him and took his picture. Then the cloud burst when she realized that her story may have only given the others more reason to suspect her.

"-ah, eh, never mind," said Rainbow, "Not helping." The group of Wonderbolts huddled up and whispered to each other. It wasn't long before they broke apart and Soarin walked up to Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance before the start of the show, then you can still fly with us," Soarin told her sternly and then turned the rest of the team, "In the meantime, Misty Fly, Blaze, head over to Stormy Flare's house and try to find Spitfire and being her back." Soarin then walked up to Rainbow, "I have to warn you, if you sent that letter, the bylaws are clear. I'd have no choice but to ban you from the Wonderbolts _forever._ Understand?" Rainbow winced as she backed into the red curtain.

"I understand," said Rainbow, "But how am I gonna prove I didn't send that letter that I didn't send?"

"Good thing for you," said a familiar voice, "Inspector Mario is _always_ on duty." The group turned to see Mario, now wearing a grey trench coat and a matching trilby hat on his head.

"Inspector Mario?!" said Soarin with a puzzled look on his face.

"That is correct my friend," said Mario, "We apparently have a bit of a case here. Spitfire has gone missing and you all believe that Rainbow Dash is the culprit. Well, I happen to have experience in detective work as well as a strong sense of justice. With me here, I can assure you that I _will_ uncover the truth behind this mystery! But...not alone of course. I have my partner to help me get to the bottom of things."

"You mean Twilight is here?" Rainbow asked.

"Unfortunately no," said Mario, "I have a new partner to help me this solve this case!"

"With who?" Rainbow asked.

"With me!" said a voice who's shadow was seen from the shadows. The Wonderbolts turned to see Rarity wearing a satin red detective's trench coat and fancy women's detective hat, "Detective Rarity is on the case, and we are going to get to the bottom of this faster than my costume change!"

"Yeah, what's with the getup?" Rainbow asked, wondering why both Rarity and Mario found wearing their outfits was so necessary.

" _Obviously_ , I am channeling Shadow Spade through these gorgeous garments," said Rarity, "Mario is doing the same to some extent except wearing suits that stallions would wear in the stories. Besides, she would say that the best way to prove that you didn't send the letter is to find out whoever did. First stop - the scene of the crime." Rarity then got to Rainbow's face and then raised a fore-hoof into the air and pointed at something off screen. The Wonderbolts were left speechless as the three ponies went on their way.

Soon, some noir music began to play in the background as the view shifted to black and white. Rainbow just hovered ahead of Rarity and Mario who were both in deep through.

" _We had a long road ahead of us, Rainbow Dash, Mario, and I_ ," Rarity narrated, " _Well, not too long because we didn't have much time, but the point is...I was up to the challenge_." Rarity narrowed her eyes with determination as she let her hat tip forward a bit, but then blinked when she remembered that Mario standing beside her.

" _Correction, Mario and I were up to the challenge_ ," Rarity continued, " _This maybe our first time working together in a case, but if we can think as one when it comes to fine couture, this should be as easy as pie._ " Meanwhile with Mario.

 _"A new case, a new partner,_ " Mario narrated, " _I'll admit I have no idea just how good Rarity is with solving mysteries, but I've learned never to underestimate a fashionista on a mission. Many ponies might question why take the chance on her, but I've always been known for taking chances and I knew making Rarity my partner was the right call. She's got the sharpest mind I've ever seen next to my wife and can spot details most ponies wouldn't even notice._ " Soon they approached the room Spitfire was had stayed in overnight. Rainbow wasted no time searching the drawers for any clues.

" _There I was, surveying the crime scene,_ " Rarity narrated, " _and looking tres chic while doing it_." Rarity then found something on the floor near the door.

"Excuse me, Inspector," said Rarity to Mario, "This must be the envelope for the letter Spitfire got!" Mario headed along side of Rarity as she gave the envelope a sniff.

 _"Some ponies might find it strange to see a detective sniff something as simple as an envelope,_ " Mario narrated, _"But as I said before, my partner's known for uncovering hidden little details and this just might be something worth keeping in mind_." Mario sniffled the envelope and gave Rarity a nod as he mentally logged what he had smelled into his mind for later.

"I think there's something inside," Mario told Rarity as she took the envelope with her magic and shook it upside down when something fell out.

"Hmm," Rarity pondered aloud, "These look like hairs from a rainbow mane!" Rarity held the hairs in the air with her fore-hoof. Rainbow gulped.

"That's not good," said Rainbow sadly and hovered away looking very dejected.

" _Rainbow Dash was getting antsy,_ " Rarity narrated as she narrowed her eyes and walked up to a mirror, " _but I had faith that we could clear her name and find the real culprit_. _I can only hope my partner felt the same way._ "

" _Things might have taken a turn for the worse at the moment, but this only proved one thing_ ," Mario narrated as he looked at himself in the mirror with a determined look on her face, " _somepony was **definitely** trying to set Rainbow up and I had full faith that my partner and I were going to find out who and why._"

"What are you two doing?" said Rainbow as the background color returned.

"Uh, just thinking thoughts," Rarity stammered.

"Same here," said Mario with a sheepish smile before he and Rarity put their game faces back on as Rainbow hovered away.

" _Rainbow Dash was right_ ," Rarity narrated as she and Mario walked out of the room and down the hallway, " _In order to solve this mystery, we had to be focused. Driven. One hundred percent in the-_ " Rarity thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the curtains.

"Ooh! The damask pattern on these curtains is exquisite!" said Rarity excitedly.

"Mom certainly had fine tastes in curtain fabrics," said Mario as he used his magic to extend one side of the curtains that wasn't held in its bind and sniffed it, "wouldn't you agree Detective?" Rarity leaned for a closer look, diving the curtain a discreet sniff as well.

"Oh, I agree, Inspector, and this velvet rope-holder," Rarity remarked as she looked at the opposite curtain, "-oh, it's just-"

"We don't have time to look at the decor!" Rainbow snapped annoyingly, "They're gonna kick me out of the Wonderbolts unless we solve this thing!"

 _"Impatient as always my dear Dashie,_ " Mario narrated, " _She may be known as the element of loyalty, but unless a pony can solve her problems quickly, her impatience can make her seem as if she doesn't trust or have faith in her friends. But that isn't the case, Rainbow thinks she can mask it, but I see right through it. Rainbow was getting scared and she was lashing out at us because what we're doing doesn't make sense to her. But rest assured, what were doing does make sense...to Rarity and myself that is..._ "

"I know, Rainbow," said Rarity, "But Mario and I are on this case like a charm on a bracelet."

"That's right, Rainbow," said Mario, "Just trust us okay." Rainbow just groaned inwardly and gave a very reluctant nod.

"Since we've pretty much covered the scene of the crime," said Mario as he pondered, "We need to figure out what to do next. Any suggestions, Detective?"

"Here's what I'm thinking, Inspector," said Rarity, "Somepony had to bring Spitfire that letter, which means _somepony_ must have seen them!" Rarity then pointed at the guards. The three guards were just minding their own business when Mario appeared before them.

"Hey, Mario!" said the first guard, "long time no see!"

"How can we help you?" said the second guard, whose name was Spearhead.

"We're currently doing an investigation regarding a missing Wonderbolt," said Mario as he tipped his hat forward, "Mind if we ask you to give a testimony?" It wasn't long before the view went to black and white again as the three stallions sat side by side on a table, looking a bit puzzled.

"Inspector Mario and I have a few questions for you," said Rarity as she and Mario appeared in the background, "and I'm sure once we get some things cleared up, we'll-"

"Come on, Rarity and Mario, we don't have all day!" Rainbow snapped impatiently as the view returned to being in color.

"Okay, okay!" Mario retorted annoyingly, "We'll just combine the testimony and cross-examination okay."

"Fine!" Rainbow replied hastily and got into the face of one guard, "where were you on the night of last night at midnight?!"

"We were here, guarding the hallway entrance like we're supposed to," the first guard answered. Mario was about to call "HOLD IT!" when Rarity stopped him in the background. Mario glared but Rarity then whispered something to him. Mario, for the second time that day, was pleased with her idea and remained respectfully silent as Rainbow went to interject.

"A likely story," Rainbow remarked with her fore-hooves on the table.

"I'm telling you, we were there all night," said the first guard, "and no pony went in or out of that hallway."

"Except for you," said Spearhead as a matter of fact.

"What are you tryin' to say?!" Rainbow asked defensively as she got into Spearhead's face.

"Just that there are only two rooms in the northwestern wing, yours and Spitfires," Spearhead explained, "So the only other pony who had access to that wing was _you_." Rainbow leaned away in shock. Rarity and Mario watched the scene quietly.

" _I knew if Rainbow kept interfering with the investigation that she would seal her own fate,_ " Mario narrated, _"But I'm not too worried, Rarity wouldn't interrupt my cross examination if she didn't have some sort of trick up her sleeve._ "

" _The waters were getting choppy,_ " Rarity narrated, _"Rainbow Dash's tactics were, well, horrid, and my partner could see that as clear as crystal. it was time for another approach._ " Rarity then gestured for Mario to follow, which he did. Within two seconds, they were ready.

"Perhaps _We_ should take it from here!" said Rarity as the view went back to black and white. Rainbow and the three guards turned to see Rarity reclining on a chasse sofa wearing a fancy dress with a feather boa and hairpin. Mario was standing nearby wearing a vest with an undershirt and a pair of matching slacks and dress shoes on his hind hooves. Rainbow winced when she saw them and their new outfits. Rarity gave the three guards a charming smile.

"You castle guards have such a difficult job," said Rarity as she walked up to the guards with Mario standing a short distance away, "I'm guessing that at times it can be rather...boring."

"It is," the first guard replied, "I've counted all three hundred and forty five bolts in the ceiling tiles two hundred and ninety three times! Alot of us miss the days when Mario was here as a little colt. He used to keep us company back in the day while we were on duty. He even used to bring us cookies from time to time."

"Oh, those were the good old days," said the second guard, "Nopony could rival his chocolate chip cookies." Mario couldn't help but crack a smile as Rainbow just groaned annoyingly.

"And of course being a castle guard can be thankless work," Rarity adding in her charming tone, "I'm not saying that you did, but _if_ you took a break, you _more_ than deserved it."

"Oh, you're right," said the first guard, "We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do. At least not since Mario left for Ponyville."

"Except for last night when somepony was nice enough to leave a cake for us," said Spearhead.

HOLD IT!

"So you do admit that despite claiming you were on guard duty _all night_ ," said Mario as he decided to step into the cross-examination, "that there was one instance where you the three of you took a break."

"Y-yes," said Spearhead nervously, "That was the only time. Somepony left a cake for us. So we did take a little break when we ate that cake." Rainbow looked a bit concerned when Rarity bashed her out of the way.

HOLD IT!

"What kind of cake was it?" Rarity asked as she and Mario returned to their detective outfits.

"Cherry with a custard filling," said the first guard.

"Was the frosting vanilla or chocolate?" Rarity asked as she leaned on the table on her stomach.

"Chocolate," the first guard replied.

"Was the base of the cake decorated with buttercream rosettes?" Rarity asked next.

"It was," the first guard replied with a stunned look on his face.

"Ugh, _who cares_ how it was decorated?!" Rainbow bellowed.

" _Rainbow Dash was questioning my methods_ ," Rarity narrated as her eyes looked from side to side, " _But I knew what I was doing._ "

"Do you?" Rainbow asked as the view returned back to color.

"Oh, oh, oh," said Rarity, "Did I say that one out loud?"

" _Sometimes a pony forgets that when they talk to themselves that their thoughts can be said out loud,_ " Mario narrated, " _Happens to the best of us..._ "

"Why thank you, darling," said Rarity as Mario blinked and blushed.

"Yeah...it happens to me too," Mario remarked sheepishly and then quickly recomposed himself.

" _As I was trying to say,_ " Mario narrated with a stern look on his face, " _Every detail is important, including the components of that cake these guards ate last night_."

"I mean," said Rainbow, "Even _I_ think I'm guilty at this point! I really _did_ want to fly in that show! What if I wrote that note when I was asleep?! Do you know what I do when I sleep?! Because I sure don't!"

"Oh, calm down, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Did any of you see who gave you the cake?" Mario asked the guards.

"No, we didn't," Spearhead replied, "If anypony snuck in, they did so during that small break we took to eat the cake."

"I see," said Mario, "That's all the questions we've got for you three. Thank you for your time and I've left some of those cookies you guys love in the break room." The guards smiled and then went back to their post.

"Well, Detective," said Mario to Rarity, "I think we both know where to go next for the investigation."

"I agree, Inspector," said Rarity, "There's only one bakery in Canterlot that makes a chocolate cherry cake with custard filling and buttercream rosettes and that's..."

"...Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop!" Rarity and Mario said together. It was then the black and white view returned. Mario was wearing a casual suit with a necktie and a matching fedora hat. Rarity was wearing a long sleeved dress with a frilly ribbon on the front, a pair of low heeled short boots with gold cufflinks in the sides and ribbons on the back of them, and her mane was tied back in a simple but elegant ponytail.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Cinnamon Chai greeted as Mario and Rarity walked up to her with Rainbow hovering behind them.

" _I could feel my stomach rumbling as Rarity carried on the conversation,_ " Mario narrated, " _but I was a stallion on a mission. I needed to clear my best friend's name. There was no time for delicious treats at the moment. While I seem cool and collected on the outside, my soul is pressed against the display window weeping his eyes out. SO HUNGRY_!" Mario felt a small tear exit his eye but quickly wiped it away before anypony could notice.

"We've heard you have the best chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!" said Rarity.

"Ah, you two travel in the right circle!" Cinnamon Chai replied, "We have the _only_ chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!"

"It must be a very popular cake," Mario remarked as he pointed toward the display window to show that the spot where the cake would be was empty.

"Oh, no," said Rarity, "But somepony's already bought it! Who was the lucky pony?" Cinnamon Chai just had a blank look on her face.

"I can't even say!" said Cinnamon Chai.

"Why?" Rarity asked, "Because it was somepony famous?"

"Or did they ask you not to tell anypony they had purchased the cake?" Mario asked as well.

"Neither of those," Cinnamon Chai replied as a cloud appeared above her head as she described the pony, "She was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf around her head that covered most of her face. But I do remember she had really deep, raspy voice."

"What do you mean, _raspy_?" Rainbow asked, making Cinnamon Chai's thought cloud burst.

"Well, kinda like _yours_ ," Cinnamon Chai pointed out. Rainbow flinched and gulped.

"If there's anything else you can remember, dish," said Rarity as she and Mario scooted in front of Rainbow.

"Well, have I got a story for the two of you!" Cinnamon Chai replied, "The pony who bought the cake threw a big fit when she accidentally got chocolate ganache on her scarf!"

"That's terrible!" said Rarity.

"Chocolate stains can be almost impossible to clean," said Mario, "especially when it comes to satin or silk scarves."

"Indeed," said Rarity, "What color was the scarf?"

"White!" Cinnamon Chai replied, "No, maybe more an ivory..."

"You don't say!" Rarity exclaimed with interest.

"That is interesting," Mario added.

" _I can't believe you're both talking about fashion at a time like this_!" Rainbow yelled from the background as the view returned to color.

"Rainbow, don't panic," said Rarity as she and Mario looked at the enraged Pegasus, "I need you to trust us."

" _Trust you_?!" Rainbow retorted angrily, "You've both spent more time changing clothes than trying to help me! I'm doomed!"

"No, you're not!" said Rarity, "Come on!"

"We're almost done with our investigation," Mario added. He and Rarity thanked Cinnamon Chair for her time and then the three ponies headed on their way.

The view then went back to being black and white once again as a stallion began to play a smooth jazzy tune with his instrument as it started to rain. Rarity and Mario were both holding an umbrella above their heads to keep dry. They were also back in their detective outfits. Rainbow just hovered behind them, getting wet and not caring at all about it.

" _Rainbow Dash was obviously upset_ ," Rarity narrated as they walked down the street, " _But I had all my ducks in a row. Except one._ " As Rarity was narrating, a little row of ducks walked down the street in the opposite direction. When Rarity mentioned all but one, a single duck tripped and landed in a little puddle before getting back up and went to catch up with its family.

" _She's not going to like it_ ," said Rarity, " _but there was only one way to find out if my...our suspicions were correct._ " Rarity looked to see Rainbow looking very depressed. She then turned to Mario and gave him a determined look. Mario returned the expression with his own.

 _"Just as I had figured,_ " Mario narrated, " _Rarity appears to have all the puzzle pieces we need to settle this case. Though I'll admit, I didn't expect all the clues to come up with such conclusion. Of course, this wouldn't be a real mystery if the investigation results were predictable. Now is the time to put those puzzle pieces into place. I just hope Rainbow will understand what we're about to do_." Mario looked back to see how sad Rainbow looked.

"It's always this part of the case that I liked the least," Mario remarked.

"Same here, darling," Rarity replied, "But we have to uncover the truth."

"I know," said Mario quietly, "I know."

With the view now back in color again, the other Wonderbolts were waiting inside the stadium backstage room. Misty Fly and Blaze had just returned. Soarin was in the middle of eating a pie when they walked inside the room.

"We looked everywhere," said Blaze, "but Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!"

"Where could she be?" Stormy asked worried. Wind Rider was just sitting nearby, but didn't look too concerned. It was then the door burst open as Rarity, Mario, and Rainbow stood before them as the view went back to black and white again.

"Inspector Mario and Detective Rarity have found the culprit!" Rarity announced. The other Wonderbolts just exchanged puzzled looks as Soarin gulped down the piece of pie in his mouth.

"Somepony sent Spitfire away and framed Rainbow Dash for it," said Rarity as she and Mario walked forward together, "And that pony was none other than... _Wind Rider_." Both Rarity and Mario did a Phoenix Wright pose as they pointed a fore-hoof at the elderly Wonderbolt as some lightning crackled. The other Wonderbolts gasped as Rainbow made a long face and face-hoofed herself.

The view then turned back into color when Rainbow recovered.

"Rarity, Mario," said Rainbow angrily before hovering over to the elderly stallion, "I can't believe you would accuse Wind Rider of framing me! He's a living legend for pony's sake!"

"Dashie," said Mario with a firm tone, "I'm also considered by many ponies to be a living legend! But that doesn't mean that I can do no wrong! Wind Rider may be a celebrity, but that doesn't mean that he's got immunity for his crimes! Isn't that right Detective?"

"Correct, Inspector," said Rarity confidently, "All the evidence points to _him_!"

"Peh!" Rainbow snorted as she hovered over to both Rarity and Mario, "What evidence could you both _possibly_ have? All you both did was ask about cake, admire decor, and change outfits a gazillion times! I get you two think of each others like twin siblings, but the fact you two are behaving so alike _really_ creeps me out!" Rainbow didn't hesitate hovering over to a cake, fiddling with a curtain, and then smacked their hats off of their heads. Mario and Rarity just rolled their eyes.

"That's just how strong our friendship is, Rainbow," said Mario, "We just know how to think and act like one pony, but were getting off topic here. Our focus right now is Wind Rider."

"Do you mind if I present our case, Inspector?" Rarity asked Mario.

"Ladies first, Detective," Mario replied in a chivalrous tone.

"Thank you," said Rarity as she stepped forward, "Let me explain. I never believed you would send Spitfire away." Wind Rider just glared at Rarity as she pulled out a baggy with Rainbow's mane hairs inside of it.

"When we found the rainbow hairs in Spitfire's room, we could tell they didn't fell out," Rarity continued, "They...were _cut_! Nopony loses their hair in a chunk. And look at the ends. It's a straight line! They were clearly cut with shears, which means somepony planted it!"

"It also means that somepony snapped Rainbow's mane when she wasn't looking," said Mario, "and used the hair to intentionally make it seem that she was the one at fault!"

"Precisely," said Rarity as a flashback was seen of Rarity and Mario searching Spitfire's room and Rainbow was just sitting on the bed and kicking her hind legs impatiently, "Then when we were examining Spitfire's room, I smelled something on the envelope. Mario smelled it as well. _Juniper Phoenix_ , Wind Rider's cologne of choice!" Rarity and Mario were seen sniffing the envelope and exchanging smirks with each other. The flashback continued as Rarity and Mario were admiring the curtains and Rainbow was leaning against a pillar with an annoyed look on her face.

"Then, in the castle hallway," Rarity continued, "Mario and I noticed some of the damask curtains fell out of their velvet rope-holder, indicating that somepony had been hiding behind them! Perhaps _after_ they dropped off the fake letter?" Rarity gave Wind Rider a stern glare and the elderly stallion returned the look.

"Might I mention that the curtains also had the _Juniper_ _Phoenix_ scent on them as well," Mario added, "Coincidence? I think _not_!"

" _Juniper Phoenix_ is very popular fragrance," said Wind Rider indignantly, "and anypony could have moved those curtains!"

OBJECTION!

Wind Rider was left stunned as Mario gave him a stern glare.

"I was discussing the _rarity_ , pardon the pun, about your particular fragrance with Princess Celestia," Mario pointed out, "and it turns out that _Juniper Phoenix_ is one of the most expensive fragrances on the cologne market. Only high prestige ponies, such as yourself, can afford it."

"That still doesn't prove that I was the one who sent Spitfire away or that I framed Rainbow Dash," said Wind Rider.

"Precisely why I questioned the castle guards!" said Rarity confidently as a flashback showed two guards standing at the doorway when a third guard joined up with them, "They were at their post at the entrance to the hallway all night, except for a small window of time when somepony brought them cake." It was then a mysterious looking pony gave the three guards the cake. Then the view went back to color and inside the backstage room.

"A cake that was ordered by a girl pony with a raspy voice!" said Rarity.

"But it wasn't exactly a girl pony," Mario added, "we spoke to the pony who sold them the cake and said that the voice was a _deep_ raspy voice. Rainbow's voice might be a raspy, but her voice tone isn't deep. Only a male pony mimicking a raspy voice could have been mistaken as a girl! Besides..." Mario then shifted his own voice so he sounded exactly like Rainbow, "I'm the only stallion who can mimic her voice perfectly cause _I'm awesome_!" Mario then felt a fore-hoof pushed against his lips.

"Mario, you're my best friend and I love you, but _please_ don't do that again," Rainbow asked in an uneasy tone. Mario cleared his throat so his voice was back to normal.

"Sorry," said Mario.

"How do we know _you_ didn't send the cake so _you_ could send Spitfire away, Mario?" Wind Rider shot back.

OBJECTION!

"That isn't possible," said Rarity, "Mario was at helping me work on some dresses for the boutique back at Canterlot Carousel. We were there until two in the morning."

TAKE THAT!

"And I had a broken stitch on my uniform that night," said Fleetfoot, "Mario was kind enough to help me fix it right then and there despite it being so late. He was really nice about it even after I teased him for being so good at sewing. He never had any time to order or pick up a cake!"

TAKE THAT!

"In addition," said Rarity as flashback was seen of a disguised pony holding the cake and trying to avoid passerbys, "Whoever ordered the cake got a chocolate stain on "her" ivory scarf..." The disguised pony noticed the chocolate on their scarf as the flashback ended.

"And I couldn't help but notice that Wind Rider's scarf is tied up in a tight Windsor knot instead of its usual loose slipknot," Rarity continued as Wind Rider rolled his eyes, "And why is that? Is it to hide..."Rarity and Mario both used their magic to untie his scarf, "... _the chocolate stain_?!" The Wonderbolts and Stormy all gasped at seeing the very stain on Wind Rider's scarf.

"Ah this is preposterous," said Wind Rider as he hovered away from the two detectives, "Wonderbolts, you don't believe a word of this right?"

"The jig is up Wind Rider," said Mario, "As my partner pointed out, all the evidence points to you."

TAKE THAT!

"And if you need one more proof," Mario continued as he used his magic to pull a pair of shearing scissors right out of Wind Rider's pocket, "These are the very scissors used to cut Rainbow's mane!" It was then Wind Rider finally flinched from Mario's critical strike.

"Just admit it!" Rarity added sternly, "You're as guilty of framing Rainbow Dash as you are of ruining that ivory scarf!"

"Ah, fine!" Wind Rider snapped angrily, "You caught me! I did it!"

"But, _why_ , Wind Rider?!" Rainbow asked in a shocked and hurt tone, "Was it because I took the last broccoli and you really _, really_ wanted it?" Wind Rider just gave Rainbow a blank look.

"Unfortunately," said Mario, "His reason for all of this was even more petty than that!"

"Mario's right," said Rarity, "it was because he was afraid that you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record! We heard him when Spitfire said you were close to breaking his record. He said, and I quote..." A flashback was seen of them all chatting together at the dinner, "..."heh-heh"..." the view then returned to the present as Rarity continued and paced about, "That's the polite but disingenuous laugh you make when you want to seem happy but really you're not." Wind Rider snorted.

"I thought if I could get Rainbow Dash kicked out of the Wonderbolts forever, my record could be preserved," Wind Rider confessed.

"Really?" Rainbow exclaimed as she approached him, "That is _so_ not cool. And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt _ever_. Until now."

"I did what I had to do to protect my record!" Wind Rider snapped, "Sometimes you gotta play dirty to be the best!"

"That is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard," said Mario, "Despite getting a large ego during my prime on the racetrack, I _never_ stooped to doing what you did to preserve my records!"

"That explains why you were so easy taken out by Spitfire!" Wind Rider shot back, "If you had been more assertive like I did, you might still be the best racer of all time and not have had your legs shattered by a second class racer!" Everypony winced as Mario lowered his head for a good two seconds before giving Wind Rider a dark glare.

"If you really think that _your_ behavior would have preserved my status on the race track, then you are _gravely_ mistaken," said Mario, "My arrogance and selfish attitude were what caused my downfall! Spitfire took me out easily not because I let my guard down, but because I made enough enemies on the racetrack that wanted to see me be completely destroyed. If I had been more humble and appreciated those who had loved and supported me, maybe things would have been different. But if there is one thing that my accident taught me, it was that racing is more than just winning and being the best. A real racer competes because they love to race, and not for fame and records. Records and fame come and go, but the memories and the friends you make during that journey are what are going to matter the most when your time to shine comes to an end. You shouldn't have to stoop so low as to sabotage the next generation of flyers just to maintain your own sense of selfish pride!"

"Oh puh-lease!" Wind Rider retorted, "You can't compare your racing career with being a Wonderbolt! When it comes to being the best, it's every pony for themselves!"

"That's not what being a Wonderbolt is all about," said Rainbow sternly.

"She's right!" Soarin added, "Wonderbolts look out for each other! Which reminds me, where _is_ Spitfire?"

"I sent her the letter pretending to be Stormy Flare," said Wind Rider as Rarity and Mario joined Rainbow in the background, "I told her I had Pegasitus, and the only cure is the ice iris in the Crystal Mountains."

"No wonder she's been gone so long," said Rainbow, "Ice irises are almost impossible to find in Spring!"

"So you spent Spitfire in a life-risking wild goose chase just to protect a stupid record!" Mario exclaimed angrily, "When I'm done with you-"

"Easy, Mario," said Rarity, "Wind Rider will gets what coming to him, but right now, we need to get Spitfire back!"

"The Crystal Mountains are too far for anypony to make it there and back before the royal garden opening!" said Soarin, "Rainbow Dash, we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!"

"But Spitfire shouldn't have to miss this!" said Rainbow, "I'm gonna get her!"

"But you'll never make it in time!" Soarin protested. Rainbow pondered.

"Maybe not alone," said Rainbow before she turned to give Mario a determined smile, "But I've got the fastest flyer here as my best friend." The Wonderbolts were stunned.

"Wait...Mario is...faster than you?" Soarin exclaimed.

"Indeed," said Rarity, "Last time his flight top speed was measured, he was at Mach 1.8."

"That's impossible!" said Wind Rider, "Nopony can fly at over 1300 miles per hour!"

"But Mario can," said Rainbow confidently, "Let's go rescue Spitfire!" Mario quickly made a screen appear and disappear as he changed into an aviators jacket and his targeting visor.

"I'm ready when you are!" said Mario confidently.

"Then there's no time to lose!" said Rainbow as they both zoomed off at high speed. Some of the other Wonderbolts watched as Mario gave Rainbow a speed horseshoe and with a double Sonic Rainboom, they both zoomed away at Mario's top speed.

Later Soarin and Stormy were chatting with each other with worried looks on their faces. Blaze was keeping watch from the window. Rarity just kept her eyes on Wind Rider, who was just giving the marshmallow mare a death glare.

"Rainbow Dash and Mario are still gone!" said Blaze worriedly.

"Oh, don't panic!" said Rarity calmly, "If I know Rainbow Dash and Mario, they'll come through." Wind Rider just rolled his eyes. Then the door burst open. And there was Rainbow, Mario, and Spitfire. Poor Spitfire was out of breath from flying so fast.

"Spitfire, you're back!" said Soarin, "I can't believe you made it!"

"I wouldn't have, if Rainbow Dash and Mario hadn't found me so fast!" said Spitfire, still out of breath, "Gave me enough time to fly back! I also had no idea Mario could fly so fast!"

"Told ya I was getting better," Mario teased as Spitfire gave him a playful shove to the side. Wind Rider just rolled his eyes annoyingly again as the blue Pegasus walked up to Rarity.

"Rare, I couldn't have done it without you and Mario," Rainbow told her, "And I'm sorry I doubted the both of you. But why didn't you tell me what you two were doing?"

"Well, we didn't want to get your hopes up until we were sure," Rarity replied as Mario stood beside her and now back in his detective's outfit, "I even had to keep Mario from saying anything because I wanted that assurance. And I couldn't be sure until we saw that chocolate stain."

"Thank you both for believing in me," said Rainbow, "even when I was doubting you. I'm some friend huh?"

"Actually, you're quite a good friend," said Rarity, "You went to get Spitfire, even though it meant you couldn't fly today."

"That alone shows that you're putting the needs of others ahead of yourself," said Mario, "I'm proud of ya, Dashie." Spitfire, Soarin, and Stormy all smiled.

"Thanks Mario," said Rainbow and sighed, "I'll get my chance one day."

"Or today," said Spitfire as she hovered near Wind Rider, "How'd you like Wind Rider's spot in the show?" Wind Rider was shocked.

"Uh, w-w-what? Y-You can't do this to me!" Wind Rider protested, "I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was!"

"Not anymore!" said Spitfire, "For attempting to frame Rainbow Dash and insulting not just my best friend and _legend_ , but also Equestria's Prince of Friendship, I hereby strip you of your Wonderbolt status!" Spitfire quickly tore off Wind Rider's Wonderbolt pin and Fleetfoot escorted the stallion out of the room.

"So, would you like to fly with us?" Soarin asked Rainbow Dash.

"Would I!?" Rainbow replied excitedly and then flew into the air to victory dance and cheering again, "Woo-hoo! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, aww yeah..."

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?" Soarin called out as he and Spitfire gave the blue Pegasus some smirks. Rainbow froze in mid-air and blushed in embarrassment.

"Coming!" said Rainbow as she headed out with Spitfire and Soarin as Rarity and Mario exchanged a high-hoof and followed close behind.

Outside, the view turned back to black and white as Rarity and Mario watched the Wonderbolts take to the skies.

" _So our friend got her moment in the sun,_ " Rarity narrated as Rainbow flew through a flower made out of clouds, " _Or the center of an aerial flower, as the case may be. And as for us? We got a chance to show off our Royally Mystique Chic collection_!"

" _And so concludes another case,_ " Mario narrated, " _It just goes to show you that even our heroes aren't immune to causing trouble. It's a shame a pony with so much experience could do something so immature. Guess it shows that wisdom doesn't just come from age alone, but rather from accepting and learning from your own mistakes. What's next for me you might ask? Who's to say? Maybe I'll return for another case, or maybe I won't. All I know is that thanks to my partner, we made sure that justice prevailed once again_!"

"That's nice dear," said Stormy, making both Rarity and Mario flinch and then blush heavily as the view returned to color.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Rarity replied sheepishly.

"Eh-Heh, my bad," Mario remarked in the same embarassed tone. Stormy just chuckled to herself and continued to enjoy the aerial show.

Later that night, Mario was at Canterlot Castle in his old bedroom writing a special message to Twilight. He had just sent it away using a spell similar to Spike's fire breath magic when he heard a knock on the door.

"My work is never done," Mario sighed tiredly as he used his magic to open the door. There before him was Rainbow. He was stunned to see that she was crying.

"Dashie, what's wrong?" Mario asked worriedly as Rainbow just buried her face into his shoulder and continued crying. Mario wasted no time wrapping his fore-legs around her.

"Come have a seat over here, Dashie," said Mario softly as he closed the door and guided her inside and toward to the edge of his bed. Rainbow was still sobbing quietly as she sat on the edge of Mario's bed and the alicorn sat beside her while holding her close for a single fore-leg.

"I-I-I am sorry," Rainbow hiccupped.

"Don't be," said Mario, "It's obviously a big deal if you're crying. What's upsetting you?" Rainbow sniffled.

"I...I am thinking about quitting the Wonderbolts," Rainbow sobbed.

"Why?" Mario asked gently, "because of what happened?" Rainbow nodded.

"They all just turned on me so easily," Rainbow sobbed, "they didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt. So Spitfire went missing and they all just pointed the fore-hoof at me. All because of Wind Rider. I looked up to him and he went and did that to me?! All because of a stupid record! Then Soarin...he just believes him...after everything I've done for him. He just thinks I would do that to Spitfire...thanks alot, Soarin! And to think I like you. _There_! I said it! I'm not saying I've got a crush on him, but I do like him and he hurt me! _Oh sweet Celestia I sound so girly right saying that_!" Rainbow cried harder as Mario just held her close until she had calmed down a little.

"Rainbow, it's okay," said Mario gently, "There's nothing wrong with how you feel right now. Sure, they did let you take Wind Rider's place, but they still owed you an apology and I know that they never gave it to you."

"They didn't," said Rainbow sadly, "But if I speak to Spitfire, she'll just say they did apologize by letting me fly and say that's that. I'll just come up looking like a weak crybaby!" Mario snorted.

"Spitfire would say that," said Mario, "You know I've heard of actions speaking louder than words, but would it kill a pony to just say "I'm sorry"? No! In the morning I'm gonna give Spitfire a piece of my mind."

"Don't bother," said Rainbow bitter, "They're obviously only loyal to each other. Being a reserve has no value to them! That's why I'm thinking of quitting! First they make me feel like I have to be reckless to be the best. Now they're showing that they don't stand by to defend their own reserves when they're wrongfully accused! I can't believe I ever thought I wanted to be part of a group like that!"

"Rainbow, please," said Mario, "I don't really..."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Rainbow and Mario were stunned to hear somepony knocking on Mario's door.

"I'm gonna..." Rainbow began as she went to leave.

"If they have a problem with you crying, they're gonna hear it from me!" said Mario, "Besides, I don't want you leaving right now! Please stay and trust me!" Rainbow wanted to protest, but she had learned her lesson about not trusting her friends.

"Okay," said Rainbow as she grabbed a nearby tissue and blew her nose on it and tossed it into a nearby waste basket. She tried to stop her tears, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't make them stop streaming down her cheeks and whimpered. Mario opened the door and was surprised to see Soarin.

"Hey, Mario," said Soarin, "I saw Rainbow heading this way and she looked really upset. Do you...oh..." Soarin noticed Rainbow was crying. Rainbow just sighed.

"Now you know I am not as tough as you think I am," Rainbow spat feebly as she sniffled. Soarin snorted.

"Not all Wonderbolts believe in tough love like Spitfire does," said Soarin, "Even I know that letting you fly doesn't excuse the fact the team never gave you an apology for falsely accusing you. In fact, that's why I'm here. I was the one who let the team accuse you and I wanted to say: I'm deeply sorry, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow just looked at Soarin. She could tell he was being sincere, but she still didn't feel better.

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Soarin asked.

"Why did you think I would do something like that?" said Rainbow sadly, "I'll admit that I can be a bit over-competitive, but I would never do something like that..." Soarin sighed.

"I know, Rainbow Dash," said Soarin quietly, "I guess I just jumped the gun because I think of Spitfire like my little sister. So when I heard she had been sent off like that, my protective instincts kicked in. I just got so angry at the idea of somepony hurting Spitfire that I jumped to conclusions and believed everypony accusing you. That doesn't excuse what I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you." Rainbow just looked at him sadly.

"Doesn't change the fact that the Wonderbolts only look out for teammates only," said Rainbow, "Anything less doesn't matter. I don't know if I want to be part of a team like that..."

"Now you listen here, Rainbow Dash," said Soarin sternly, "Believe me when I say the Wonderbolts do look out for each other regardless if you're on the team or a reserve. We might not have been there for you today, but I can assure that we will be from now on. You've already earned our trust. And my apology does come from the rest of the team. We hope you'll stay on the reserves because Spitfire does want to make you part of the main team someday." Rainbow smiled.

"Okay," said Rainbow, "Thanks for the apology. I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."

"No worries," said Soarin, "Between you and me, Spitfire cries quite a bit, but you didn't hear it from me!" Rainbow chuckled.

"Well, I kinda figured since Mario told me she does," said Rainbow, "But I know she won't admit it so I'll keep it a secret."

"Good," said Soarin, "I'm glad I was able to help you feel better. Just know that anything like this ever happens again, the Wonderbolts have your back! _I've_ got your back." Soarin gave Rainbow a wink, making the blue Pegasus blush light pink.

"Thanks..." said Rainbow shyly, unable to look at him.

"See you later, Rainbow Dash," said Soarin. He then gave Mario a hoof-bump before leaving the room and Mario closed the door. Rainbow sighed as she was finally able to dry her eyes.

"Feeling better now?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "And I can see where Soarin was coming from about being protective over Spitfire. I know if it had been me, you might have done the same thing." Mario chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah...I would like to hope I wouldn't falsely accuse somepony like that," said Mario, "but even I've let my anger cloud my judgment."

"True," said Rainbow, "But it is very sweet when you look for us. Thanks for being such a good friend." Rainbow then surprised Mario by kissing the side of his head and then rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Seesh, why am I acting so _girly_ tonight?" Rainbow complained.

"Because you're comfortable doing so around me," said Mario, "and because I don't give you a hard time about it." Rainbow just chuckled.

"Yeah, and you do treat me like a lady despite that fact that I can act rather brash," Rainbow replied, "Thanks for everything Mario."

"Always glad to help my friend and sister," said Mario as Rainbow said good night and goodbye. Mario just watched her fly off and then closed the door. Today had been an eventful day.

" _I often wonder why I do this job_ ," Mario narrated as the view turned black and white and he watched Rainbow disappear out of sight, " _Now I suddenly remembered that it is the satisfaction of seeing my friends happy. I'll do anything to help my friends. So as long as there is a friend in need..."_ Mario put his inspector's hat back on his head and put on a determined look on his face.

 _"...Inspector Mario is ALWAYS on duty_!"

 **And that concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending that had plenty of Soarin-Dash love for those who ship them together!**

 **I had originally hoped to make Mario more comedic for this chapter, but this episode didn't really have an opportunity for alot of comedy so I kept Mario much more competent and mysterious to fit the image Rarity was portraying with her detective character. Hopefully you saw just how well he and Rarity can work together. I did manage to add a little bit of Ace Attorney elements to this chapter, which a fan actually requested from me to do.**

 **Next Time: More Mario and Rarity teamwork! But this time we're adding his little sister Applejack for even more fun, and craziness, as they all head into the Big City! Plus we get the return of character that I personally wish will make a return in season nine and not just discussed in a cameo!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	112. Made in Manehattan

Made in Manehattan

 _Pony's Log Number 516: While it can be more difficult, even ponies in the big cities can share a sense of community and friendship each other..._

One day at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight was inside the castle's personal library as she used her magic to pull a book off one of the shelves. She let the book float about in the air before setting it down on her desk. Nearby she had made a two dimensional pyramid out of some books and had two stacks of books at her sides on the desk. Spike was just sitting close by next to a box filled with comic books. Twilight opened the book and began to read it with a bored look on her face, she then grunted and closed the book as she put it onto a stack. She even blew a raspberry at the book and grabbed another book from the opposite stack and opened it. She huffed annoyingly and put the book back on the stack except it was fanned out. She then gave a loud sigh and slumped forward in annoyance.

"I'm bored," said Twilight. Spike glanced at her from his comic book.

"But you're reading," said Spike as a matter of fact.

"I've read all these books already," said Twilight as the view zoomed out to show hundreds of thousands of books behind her on shelves that were dozens of yards high. One might think Twilight was just making excuses, but those who _knew_ Twilight understood that she was fully capable of reading every book in her library...multiple times! Spike just rolled his eyes.

"And...?" Spike replied, "What about those dozens of books Mario bought you this month?"

"Read them all...five times," Twilight replied and stamped her fore-hooves on the desk, "and I'm bored! I wanna do something! Ugh...once again, Mario makes me look like a fool..."

"What did he do this time?" Spike asked.

"He was smart enough to invest his talents and skills in more than just one thing," said Twilight, "I spent my life just studying and learning magic, friendship included of course. Mario did all that and pulls freight trains, helps run both a party business and Rarity's boutiques, and helps Applejack manage the farm! Let's not forget he writes those talking train stories and is nearly done with volume five! He's _never_ bored! Why? Because he puts his time into other things! I didn't! Now I'm bored!" Twilight then face-planted the table. Spike just gave her an unamused look.

"You could always ask Mario to help you find other things to do when he gets back from grocery shopping," Spike pointed out.

"Or I could ask if I can help him out for a change," said Twilight, "Mario makes pulling those trains so much fun! Maybe he can teach me how to pull coaches and freight cars!"

"Just don't use your magic to pull the train," Spike remarked.

"You're never going to let me forget Winter Wrap Up are you?" Twilight retorted annoyingly, "And as I remember, that was _your idea_!" Spike just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his comic books. Twilight just groaned. It was then Mario arrived inside the library.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mario called out.

"What took you so long!" Twilight complained. Mario flinched and then glared at her.

"Glad to see you too, _dear_!" Mario snapped and turned to leave.

"No, come back!" Twilight pleaded, "I need you right now!" Mario noticed how upset Twilight looked and hovered over to her.

"What's up my sweetie?" Mario asked as he pulled her into a side hug. Twilight just whimpered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know we already had our routine date this week, but can we go on another?" Twilight asked, "Things have been so slow around here and I just-"

"Twilight! Mario! Twilight! Mario!" called a voice. Twilight and Mario zoomed out of the library and Spike followed. They wasted no time rushing into the throne room where they saw Rarity standing near the cutie map.

"Ooh, Twilight, Mario, darlings!" Rarity called out, "Oh, thank goodness! It seems that my-" It was then Rarity was interrupted when Applejack then burst into the room.

"Whew!" Applejack panted as she wiped her brow, "Got here as fast I-" Twilight, Spike, and Mario then gasped when they saw that Applejack's cutie mark was glowing and then turned to see that Rarity's cutie mark was glowing as well.

"Yes! Finally!" said Twilight excitedly, "We've been summoned! I wonder where the map wants us to-"

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike called out as he moved Twilight's wing to show that her cutie mark wasn't glowing. Applejack and Rarity just walked up with sheepish and apologetic looking smiles on their faces. Twilight felt a little disappointed until she blinked and turned to her husband, who was avoiding eye contact with her and had his wings opened to block his flank.

"Drop 'em, Mario!" Twilight snapped. Mario just sighed as he lowered his wings, showing that his cutie mark was indeed glowing. Twilight shot him a dirty look.

"Heh-heh?" Mario chuckled nervously and looked away. Twilight then groaned loudly and slumped before the cutie map.

(Main Theme)

Back in the throne room with the cutie map, Twilight put on a brave face as Applejack, Rarity, Mario all looked at their glowing cutie marks before an image of their cutie marks floated into the air.

(Cue Mario Odyssey "World Map" Theme)

Flower Sprites: 20

"Where do you think-" Applejack didn't have to finish her question as their cutie marks descended upon a familiar city. Rarity squealed with excitement. Applejack just looked a little worried.

"Manehattan!" said Rarity, "We've been called to Manehattan! Oh, I've simply been _dying_ to go back for a visit! And now I return...with a purpose!"

"Oh yeah!" Mario cheered, excited about the location himself...until he saw Twilight glaring at him and said in a monotone, "Uh...I mean...cool..." Twilight just rolled her eyes at him jealously as she looked at the map.

"Hmmm," Twilight pondered aloud as she showed a part of the city suburbs, "It looks like you've been summoned to this particular neighborhood here."

"We're off the solve a friendship problem in one of the busiest and most vibrant cities in all of Equestria!" Rarity said excitedly as she tightly held Applejack's head and stuck her face into the orange pony's, "Isn't this exciting?!" Rarity then nearly choked Applejack when she wrapped a fore-leg around her neck. She then pushed her nose against the orange pony's nose so Applejack could get a close up of Rarity smiling and biting her lower lip to contain her excitement. Applejack just smiled nervously but Mario could tell she looked very uncomfortable as the orange pony got Rarity to back off a bit.

"Seems a hair odd, though, don't it?" said Applejack, "Map callin' _me_ to a big city like Manehattan?"

"You may be more of a country pony at heart, Applejack," Twilight pointed out, "but the map picked you two ponies..."

"Don't you mean _three_ ponies?" Mario pointed out, offended at being excluded.

"Zip it!" Twilight snapped, "...the map picked you _three_ ponies because you're the best ponies to tackle this particular mission." Spike just nodded in agreement while holding his comic book, but still winced at Twilight snapping at Mario.

"But how will we even know what our mission's supposed to be?" Applejack asked and turned to Mario, "You've been on a few friendship missions, big brother. How do these friendship missions work?"

"This might be a bit vague, little sis," said Mario, "but basically we explore around and usually the friendship problems will just _happen_ to cross our paths. You'll just know from your heart when we've found the _exact problem_...most of the time."

"That...doesn't make me feel any better or confident, sugarcube," Applejack replied.

"Sorry, AJ," said Mario, "but that's the most accurate way of describing these kinds of missions."

"Cause you're the friendship mission expert!" Twilight remarked in a very sarcastic and demeaning tone. Mario glared.

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't _ask_ to be part of every friendship mission _or_ to be the bearer of the Flower Sprites!" Mario retorted. Twilight just gave him a raspberry and Mario growled.

"Easy you two," said Applejack, "I'm just saying that this friendship mission isn't going to be easy. That neighborhood probably has twice as many ponies as all of Ponyville."

"Pft. Kch. Ts!" Rarity spat, "More like _three_ times! Why, it's not only home to the Haypacking District - it's also home to the Fashion District!"

"Umm, Rares," said Mario gently as he tilted his head to show that Twilight was feeling very sad and left out of all the excitement.

"Hmm. Shame you weren't called as well, though, darling," said Rarity as she and Applejack gave Twilight sympathetic smiles, "You did end up quite a fan of the hustle and bustle of Manehattan on our last visit.

"It's such an exciting city," said Twilight, "and there's still so much I'd like to do there. So many museums and historical landmarks to visit. Not to mention all the libraries!" Twilight couldn't help but hover into the air as she spoke, her excitement growing especially after she mentioned the libraries.

"But this is _your_ mission, heh-heh," Twilight chuckled as she came for a landing, "Don't worry about me. I've got plenty of...books...to keep me...busy." Twilight then grabbed Spike comic book and started reading it. Spike just scoffed to himself and pouted indignantly. Applejack and Rarity shared funny looks with each other.

"Mm-hmm," said Rarity and Applejack together. Mario then hovered over to his wife.

"Honey..." Mario said gently.

" _Just go_!" Twilight yelled as she flew off, tossing the comic book at his face and slammed the door. Mario threw the comic book off his face and angrily rushed to the door and opened it.

" _Fine_!" Mario yelled back, " _Maybe I won't come back_!"

" _Fine by me_!" Twilight shouted back before she rushed into the library room and slammed the door.

"UGH!" Mario groaned loudly as he slammed the door and sat in his throne with a huff. The others just watched the scene unfold.

"I better go make sure Twilight isn't wrecking the library," said Spike as he picked up his dropped comic book, "Can't tell you how many times she leaves a mess and I have to clean it up."

"Just leave them wherever she throws them, Spike," said Mario angrily, "It really gets on my last nerve whenever she blames you for not picking up _her_ mess. She can clean those books up herself!" Spike just sighed and left the throne room as Mario just sighed to himself. Applejack and Rarity just looked at Mario with concern. Rarity then gasped.

"I just remembered something!" said Rarity, "The Sisterhooves Social!" Applejack slapped her forehead.

"We'll have to miss it," said Applejack sadly, "No tellin' _how_ long we'll be in Manehattan. I sure hope Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle aren't too upset."

"I can speak to Shenran to see if he'll spend some time with them," said Mario, "He's looking for a chance to build up his friendship with the two fillies."

"I think they would appreciate it," said Applejack. It was then Spike came back.

"Mario, please go settle things with Twilight," said Spike, "She's laying on the floor crying and I can't read my comic book with her crying so loudly!" Mario sighed heavily.

"Go to your wife, darling," said Rarity, "Applejack and I will find Shenran and we'll rendezvous at the train station." Mario smiled and nodded as he headed to the castle library. Rarity and Applejack headed on their way, but the latter couldn't help but look at the cutie map with a worried look on her face as they left.

Once Twilight and Mario had made peace and Applejack had found Shenran and asked him to spend time with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, which he willingly agreed, Mario, Rarity, and Applejack headed to big city of Manehattan. The big city was bustling with activity as the three ponies exited the train station. Applejack was carrying a large chest on her back, which belonged to Rarity. As usual, Mario had offered to carry it, but Applejack said she didn't mind doing it. Mario had also swapped his usual beret with a fedora hat that had a golden M on the front.

"Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" said Rarity as she grabbed a streetlamp and leaned forward while holding onto it. Mario then grabbed the other side.

" _Start spreadin' the news_ ," Mario sang, " _I'm leaving today_."

"Ooh! You sound just like Frank Sin-oat-ra!" Rarity said excitedly.

"Oh Rares," said Mario bashfully.

" _I want to be a part of it_ ," Mario and Rarity sang together, " _Manehattan, Manehattan_!" Applejack just rolled her eyes at the two and then blinked as she saw several taxi ponies zoom by in front of her. Applejack gulped nervously and suddenly felt very weak in the fore-knees, making them wobble. Mario and Rarity stopped singing when they noticed how nervous Applejack looked.

"Darling, are you all right?" Rarity asked with concern as she waved a fore-hoof in front of Applejack's face. Applejack shook her head to snap out of it.

"What's wrong AJ?" Mario asked worriedly.

"Ponies move so fast here," said Applejack, "Not at all like back home." Applejack then moved forward and accidently pushed between two ponies.

"Eyes peeled, ears open," Applejack told herself nervously, "Eyes peeled, ears open."

"Sis, you'll be okay," said Mario, "I'm here for you." Applejack gave him a small smile. It was then the traffic pony, named Rivet, blew his police whistle. Applejack then tried to move forward, but was quickly overwhelmed as several ponies bumped her about as they crossed the street in a hurry. Applejack then got bumped again as some ponies from the other side of the street arrived to her side. Applejack couldn't help but feel a little flustered over what had happened. Mario pulled her in for a small hug.

"It's okay, sis," said Mario gently, "You'll figure this out." Applejack just whimpered as they pulled away.

"Remember, Applejack," said Rarity as she walked over to them, "you're in the big city now. No moseying. You've gotta walk with speed and confidence." Rivet then blew his whistle again. Rarity then walked across the street, easily adjusting her path so she didn't bump into anypony and made it to the other side.

"Yoo-hoo!" Rarity called toward Applejack and Mario. The former looked at Mario before snorting and made her way across the street.

"Move it!" a pony named Diamond Cutter shouted rudely.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Applejack as she moved out of the way and right into the path of another pony.

"Ah, get outta my way!" a pony named Strawberry Ice shouted.

"Sorry!" Applejack retorted as she moved again and right into the path of two more ponies.

"Watch it!" the two ponies shouted angrily.

"Hey-Oh, dear," Applejack said wearily as she rushed to the other side of the street and dived for the curve and landed on her stomach. Rarity then noticed that Mario had just been watching the scene unfold and hadn't crossed himself.

"Mario, it's rude to keep a lady waiting!" said Rarity.

"Coming!" Mario shouted as he did a ground pound and then jumped two and a half times his normal height. He then threw his hat forward, using his magic to hold it in the air. Mario then dived at the hat and nimbly jumped off the top of it and moved forward. He then tossed his hat again and dived for it a second time, allowing Mario to easily reach the other side and roll forward a bit to make a smooth landing. Rarity was impressed while Applejack, still on her stomach, was a bit annoyed.

"Butter my biscuits," said Applejack as she stood and dusted herself off, "I can barely cross the street in this town. How am I supposed to solve a-"

"GASP!" Rarity said loudly in horror, "There!" Rarity then pointed to an earth pony mare about to buy a green hat and seemed to like it too despite the fact it covered her eyes. The pony's name was Pearmain Worchester.

"Yes, I think this is the one," said Pearmain Worcester as she went to give the stallion in charge of the hat stand, who was named Stinky Bottom.

"No!" Rarity screamed as she appeared, slapping the bit out of the mare's fore-hoof, "No."

"Excuse me?" Pearmain Worcester remarked, still wearing the green hat on her head.

"That hat clashes with your mane," Rarity explained as she removed the hat from the mare's head, "not to mention it's far too long and will undoubtedly obstruct your vision. Mario! Could you come give me hoof please?"

"Sure," said Mario as he headed over to the stand and the two ponies started searching the stand for a new hat.

"Hmm, I'm not seeing much here, Rares," said Mario.

"Oh, dear, you're right, none of these will do," said Rarity when she saw Applejack had caught up to them, "Oh, Applejack! What good timing!" Rarity used her magic to open the chest so quickly that the top of the chest bonked Applejack on top of her head. Rarity hummed, gesturing for Mario to come help, as the two ponies searched Rarity's collection of hats. Mario then pointed to a hat, which Rarity thought was just right.

"Here," said Rarity when she found a grape colored hat inside her chest, " _This_ will do splendidly." Rarity then put the hat on Pearmain Worcester's head and held a mirror so the mare could see herself with it on.

"Oh, it's lovely!" said Pearmain Worcester, "How much would you like for it?"

"Oh, no-no, please, please, keep it," said Rarity, "I can always make another."

"Thank you!" said Pearmain Worcester and walked happily away. Mario and Rarity exchanged high-hooves with each other.

"And _you_ thought we wouldn't discover our purpose here!" Rarity boasted to Applejack, "Pff. Kch. Ts!" None of the three ponies had noticed that Stinky Bottom was giving them a glare.

"Wait...what?!" Mario exclaimed at what Rarity had said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't it," said Applejack bluntly.

"What?" Rarity exclaimed, "We just saved that poor pony from committing a terrible crime of fashion." Applejack just gave the marshmallow mare a raised eyebrow and a blunt look. Mario just had a blank look on his face.

"Well, she could've been meeting a friend who would've laughed at her new hat," Rarity explained, "and then the friendship could've been ruined forever! And...mmm...it's possible."

"Did your cutie mark glow signifyn' a job well done?" Applejack asked plainly.

"Ye-" Rarity then stopped when she realized her cutie mark wasn't glowing, "No. I suppose it didn't."

"Usually a friendship problem is something much more...unique," said Mario to Rarity, "This was just a routine "Fashion Disaster Prevention"."

"Point taken, darling," said Rarity, "but still, a disaster was averted!"

"Averted?" Stinky Bottom protested as he sternly approached the three ponies, "You just lost me a paying customer!" The three ponies winced.

"Oh, my!" Rarity exclaimed, "I-I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I never meant to-"

" _Beat it_!" `Stinky Bottom yelled, shaking a fore-hoof at Rarity.

"Hey! You can't talk to my sister like that!" Mario yelled back.

"Don't mess with me chump!" Stinky Bottom retorted angrily as the two stallions growled at each other. They were looking ready to fight and Mario was just about to summon a turn battle.

"Wah!" Mario yelped when Rarity pulled Mario back with her magic and she tried to do damage control.

"Uh, please accept my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding," said Rarity, but Stinky Bottom was still giving the three ponies a death glare and shaking his fore-hoof at them, "and I might add, what a lovely establishment you have here!" Rarity just gave a nervous laugh as Applejack, smiling nervously, pushed the marshmallow mare away. Mario finally broke free of Rarity's magic grip and tried to go for an attack. Applejack grabbed his tail and pulled him back so she could push him away from Stinky Bottom as well. Once the three ponies were a safe distance away, Stinky Bottom finally walked back to his stand. Mario was very annoyed.

"Why'd you do that?" Mario snapped, "He was asking for a fight and I was ready to take him on!"

"Are y'all listenin' to yourself?" Applejack retorted, "Who tells us all the time that fighting never solves anythin'?" Mario huffed.

"Sorry," said Mario, "Guess I got overprotective..." Applejack chuckled.

"Well, no need to lose your cool, Big Brother," said Applejack as Mario nodded in agreement. Rarity then cleared her throat.

"You're right Applejack," said Rarity, "About Mario losing his cool and the friendship problem. The search continues!" Rarity had a determined look on her face while Applejack just looked rather annoyed.

"You know if you've got an idea on how we can find our friendship mission..." Mario pointed.

"Why do ya think I'm looking so irritated?" Applejack remarked, making it clear her irritation was because she had no ideas on what to do. Mario pondered and then got an idea.

"I just remembered that cousin Babs Seed lives in this big city," said Mario, "Maybe she can help us out."

"I like the idea, but there's one problem," said Applejack, "Babs lives on the other side of the city. I don't think she'll be any help." Mario opened his mouth to retort, but then sighed.

"You're right...for once," Mario remarked as Applejack just rolled her eyes at him.

Later on, Applejack was just walking about a very busy street corner.

"Uh, 'scuse me, I was just wonderin'..." Applejack tried to ask but nopony paid any attention to her and just kept walking past her, "Uh, friendship problem, anypony? See, we've been sent here to...A-A map summoned us and, uh...If you could just a take a moment to..." Applejack eventually stop talking and was left feeling rather discouraged. On the other side of the street, Rarity had set up an advice booth between two tall buildings along with a small stool to sit on.

"Friendship advice!" Rarity called out with a smile on her face, "Anypony looking for friendship advice!" Rarity looked about but then rubbed her sore cheeks from smiling so much.

"Good grief," said Rarity in exhaustion as she buried her face into her fore-hooves, "This isn't working." It was then Applejack approached her.

"I'm not sure what we're supposed to do," Applejack sighed, "To be honest, I'm not even sure what the map called _me_ here for."

"Well, these Manehattan ponies could certainly use a healthy dose of country hospitality," Mario remarked as he landed, "I got told off more times than I could count just for standing on the sidewalk."

"I guess your patrol of the area turned up empty," Applejack asked.

"Pretty much," said Mario, "even doing a few acts of generosity didn't get me any leads or subtle clues either."

"Acts of generosity," said Rarity, "would that explain why you're not wearing your hat?" Mario looked at his head and chuckled.

"Well, this young colt was practicing his lines for a play with a trilby hat made out of newspaper," said Mario, "Apparently wearing a genuine hat helped him reach his inner _actor_ and it got him his cutie mark. He needed my hat more than me anyway." Applejack just looked at him bluntly.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're kin and not you and Rarity," Applejack remarked. Mario looked hurt.

"Gee, if you don't want me for a brother I can..." Mario replied, not hiding the sadness in his tone.

"Oh, stop, I didn't mean to upset ya," said Applejack, "I know we have alot in common and I love having you for an older brother. I'm just worried that I won't be as useful to you guys for this friendship mission. That's all." Mario pulled the orange pony in for a hug, even kissing the side of her head, which made Applejack chuckle.

"Oh, try not to worry, Applejack," said Rarity, "The map picked us for a reason. Although how we're supposed to uncover that reason, I haven't a clue. We can't possibly approach every single pony in town until we find out what we're meant to d-ooh!" It was then a flyer that had been floating about in the air suddenly smacked Rarity right in the face. Mario and Applejack were startled by the flyer's sudden appearance as well. Rarity quickly pulled the flyer off and looked at it.

"Please help us restore our long-lost but beloved tradition, the Midsummer Theater Revival," Rarity read aloud, "There's a guest performance by a local theater troupe, the Method Mares..."

"Whoa! The Method Mares! That is so awesome!" said Mario excitedly.

"You know them?" Applejack asked.

"They are my favorite travel playwright group," said Mario, "I used to know one of the mares that's part of the group way back when I was in the Canterlot Junior Theatre Troupe."

"Ahem," said Rarity annoyingly from getting interrupted. Mario smiled sheepishly.

"Heh...sorry..." said Mario, "Please continue..."

"Aside from the Method Mares," Rarity continued, "as well as games, food, and much, much more. This event promises to bring our Bronclyn neighbors together and restore our sense of community, but there's so much to do and we need your help." Rarity mumbled the rest of the flyer as Mario looked at it from the side. Applejack just listened carefully from where she was standing.

"Huh," said Rarity aloud and then gasped excitedly as she showed Applejack the flyer, "Darlings, this is it! The contact on this flyer is Coco Pummel!"

"Oh, right!" said Applejack once she recognized the name, "She's the one you got a job makin' costumes for the designer friend 'o yours."

"She's also the one who helped me find the purple Power Heart and Rarity her key to the crystal chest," Mario added.

"Don't you see?!" said Rarity, "This _must_ be why the map called us here! Oh, and you were so worried!"

"Let's not jump the gun here, Rares," said Mario, "But I will admit that an event that brings the community together sounds like a good place to find a friendship problem."

"Well, I suppose it's at least worth lookin' into..." said Applejack before adding nervously, "that is, if we can ever get off the street corner." Mario wrapped a fore-leg around her.

"Don't worry, Sis," said Mario, "I'll take care of you."

"Just don't go pickin' any more fights, ya hear?" Applejack warned as Mario sighed.

"I'm sorry," said Mario sadly, "When I saw that guy shaking his fore-hoof at you and yelling, I thought he was gonna hurt you guys. I know you two can handle yourselves, but I can't help but be protective sometimes. I'm the big brother of our little group, remember? I love you guys." Applejack and Rarity chuckled.

"Well, we love you too and we wouldn't mind an escort either," said Rarity as she wrapped a fore-leg around one of Mario's and Applejack did the same with Mario's opposite fore-leg.

"I can work with that," Applejack added. Mario just smiled and the three headed side by side to the address of Coco Pommel.

The sun was already setting once they found the building where Coco currently lived. The building was a tall apartment located in the heart of Bronclyn and just across the street from the public park. Coco was more than happy to see the three ponies as she welcomed them into her humble apartment home and served a kettle of tea and plate of mini jelly sandwiches on a table. The three ponies took a seat on a sofa across from the fashion mare.

"I can't believe you found my flyer," said Coco happily a she reclined slightly on a flat cushion, "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Applejack, Mario, and I were specifically summoned here to be of service," said Rarity as she grabbed a tea cup with her magic, "and you, my dear friend, are in need of help. It's no coincidence, darling. It's fate!" Rarity sipped her tea as Applejack and Mario each grabbed a sandwich to eat.

"This Mid Summer Revival -," Applejack asked after she swallowed her sandwich, "what is it exactly?"

"An outdoor play held at the community park," said Coco as she opened a book filled with pictures, "Many moons ago, local theater troupes would perform and ponies in the neighborhood would help make the costumes and design set pieces, prepare food to share during the performance." She showed them a picture of ponies watching somepony perform at a small outdoor theater, then another picture of ponies making the costumes, and a third picture showed Coco herself as a small filly as she painted the backdrop. She then turned to page to show some of the ponies preparing some food. Rarity, Mario, and Applejack smiled as they looked at the pictures.

"Y'all do look like you're enjoyin' each others' company," said Applejack, "Kinda reminds me of Ponyville."

"It reminds me of something I used to do with the Junior Theatre Troupe back in Canterlot," said Mario.

"I didn't know you used to do acting, Mario," said Coco.

"He's quite an exceptional actor," said Rarity before Mario could answer.

"But he's got stage fright issues," said Applejack as Mario blushed timidly. Coco chuckled.

"But the Midsummer Theater Revival does sound lovely, darling," said Rarity.

"It was," Coco replied until her smile turned into a sad frown, "up until several moons ago." The three ponies shared concerned looks.

"What happened?" Applejack asked. Coco then pointed to picture that had her filly self as well as some other fillies and an elderly mare with apricot fur and a two toned blue mane and tail. She was also wearing a purple sweater with a white feather boa, beaded necklace and large red glasses over her face.

"Hey, I recognize her!" said Mario, "Mom, or Princess Celestia, used to have tea and refreshments with her whenever she had a chance to see a play here in Manehattan. I think I might have met her once or twice, but I was too shy to say much."

"That's Charity Kindheart," Coco explained as she turned the page to show that it was Charity Kindheart who had given her the fabric floral hairpin she was always wearing, "She as a well-known costume designer on Bridleway. She started the Midsummer Theater Revival as a way to share her passion for theater in the neighborhood. No matter how busy she was, she always made time for the Revival." Coco then closed the book and headed over to her balcony, by now it was already nightfall and she could see some stars twinkling above the cityscape.

"But when she moved away to be closer to her grandfillies," Coco continued, "the neighborhood lost the special tradition she had started, and worse, the sense of community it fostered." It was then at the ground level an elderly mare was crossing the street when a taxi pony barely stopped in time to avoid running her over.

"Hey, I'm trotting here!" she yelled angrily. The taxi driver and its passenger just glared back at her before the driver took off behind the elderly mare. Applejack, Rarity, and Mario shared worried looks with each other.

"Nopony else stepped up to take over for Charity?" Applejack asked.

" _I've_ been trying to," Coco answered, "But I've just gotten a last-minute request to alter costumes for the cast of _My Fair Filly_ , and I'm afraid I haven't made much progress. Oh...There's just so much to do to bring back the Midsummer Revival, and my flyers haven't attracted a single volunteer!"

"Reminds me of the time the Canterlot Junior Theatre Troupe disappeared," said Mario.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"I never really quit the Theatre Troupe," said Mario, "My Mom loved watching the plays, which gave me the incentive to learn how to be a good actor and find a way to overcome my stage fright. Plus it was the first time I had ever made any friends. One you know was an actress in _Hinny of the Hills_ and the other is now part of the Method Mares. After the second year, the pony in charge retired. Nopony else wanted to step up. Mom was so disappointed because she enjoyed seeing the plays, and seeing me in them. I actually tried to step up, and I'll admit that I was hoping to earn my cutie mark doing so, but it just wasn't meant to be. Even with my two friends helping me, nopony else believed I could be a leader and I was too shy to really convince others to help me support my cause. Soon we just accepted that the Troupe was over and parted ways. Our last visit was the first time I had seen one of those two friends since that day we separated. I just hope the second friend will remember me."

"I'm sure she will, darling," said Rarity, "When friendship is real, is lasts forever no matter how far you are apart. In fact, when you two see each other again, it will feel like it was just yesterday."

"I hope so," said Mario, "But in the end, continuing the Canterlot Junior Theatre Troupe was too much for me to handle. I pretty much had no choice but to deem it a lost cause and move on, which also meant finding another way to make friends. And _that_ wasn't until I started magic school and met my future wife and the Canterlot group."

"I see," said Coco sadly, "So...should I just accept that the Midsummer Theater Revival is now in the past? Is trying to restore the tradition a lost cause?" Mario looked at her sadly before a determined look appeared on his face.

"I couldn't save the Junior Canterlot Theatre Troupe because I was a colt with only two very young fillies trying to take over a job meant for an adult," said Mario to Coco as he walked up to her, "That isn't the case here. And you've got friends who are here to help you out! Right my sisters?"

"Say no more!" said Rarity as she walked up to the two ponies and spoke to Coco, "You finish up your work, and by this time tomorrow, you'll be up to your mane in ponies who want to lend a hoof. Applejack, Mario, and I will make sure of it!"

"You will?" Coco replied with a large and hopeful smile on her face.

"You bet your boots we will!" said Applejack.

"Oh, I don't wear boots," said Coco, "I find they chafe my calves when I walk." Rarity and Applejack just winced as the latter gave Coco a blunt look.

"It's just an expression," said Applejack bluntly. Coco then gave the three ponies a very embarassed blush and smile.

"Don't worry," said Mario, "My little sis's countryisms can catch a pony off guard if you're not used to hearing them." Coco just giggled to herself and felt better.

The next morning, Applejack, Rarity, and Mario were at a local newspaper stand as Rarity explained the situation to the local vender, named Fine Print.

"So you see," said Rarity as she and the other two ponies smiled, "The Method Mares are only available on this one day, and we need all the help we can get with preparation."

"Yeah, not a good time right now," said Fine Print as a customer purchased a newspaper, "Heh. What am I saying? It's never a good time!"

"Try _making_ time," Mario remarked as Rarity nudged him to keep quiet and they walked away. The group later appeared and Rarity explained the situation once more to a popcorn vender pony named Chock-full Carafe.

"Well?" Rarity asked as she finished her explanation and cleared her throat, "What do you think?"

"I got my own problems," Chock-full Carafe said rudely as the pony handed some popcorn to some other ponies standing in line, "You think I've got hours to dedicate to somepony else?"

"Helping others can bright your day," Mario remarked, "And did we mention the Prince of Friendship is helping out with the Revival?" Mario opened his alicorn wings. Chock-full Carafe snorted.

"Oh please," the pony remarked, "The _real_ Prince of Friendship is much fatter than you!" Mario squeaked in shock and his wings went limp as he looked on the verge of bursting into tears. If there was one insult that hurt him more than being called worthless. It was being called fat, especially since he told his closest friends that he had a potbelly when he was a little colt.

"It's okay, darling," said Rarity as she and Applejack gently pulled a still devastated Mario away, "let's just get going!"

"Just shake it off, sugarcube," Applejack added gently, "You know that's not true." Mario just whimpered like a sad puppy in reply. Once Mario had recovered, the group headed toward some park area as Rarity, once again, explained the situation to stallion named Uptown Clover, even including Mario's involvement to see if it would help.

"Ah, yes," he replied, "Charity's Midsummer Theater Revival. Such wonderful memories. And the Prince of Friendship is helping out this year as well."

"So you'll help us?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Uptown Clover laughed, "I run a very important oat and hay import/export business. I can't spare even a moment for such things! Besides, if _that's_ supposed to be the Prince of Friendship, you've got his appearance all wrong! He's much shorter and those wings look fake!"

"Hey!" Mario said, feeling very offended. Uptown Clover was then seen reclining lazily on a floatation sofa as some duck quacked nearby. Mario snorted.

"Yeah, you look _so_ busy," Mario remarked bitterly. Rarity and Applejack just gave him sympathetic looks. Despite their best efforts, by mid-day, they had come up empty handed. Coco was very disappointed.

"This is a nightmare," Coco said sadly.

"Oh, not at all, darling," said Rarity as she picked up a hat with her magic, "It's quite lovely."

"I think she was talkin' about the Midsummer Theater Revival," said Applejack.

"I'm also talking about the way ponies were so disrespectful to Mario," said Coco, pointing to the alicorn Prince just sitting sadly on her sofa with a glum look in his face, "If it had been Princess Celestia, they wouldn't have dared said such things to him! I still don't understand why Suri had the nerve to do so! Mario is such a sweetheart! He saw the good in me long before I ever found the courage to stand up to Suri and follow my own path!"

"Glad to know at least you respect me," said Mario with a sad smile on his face. Coco smiled back before just sighing sadly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mario, but it still doesn't solve my problem," said Coco, "I finished the alterations for _My Fair Filly_ , but I've barely started on the costumes for the Revival, and the Method Mares are coming to the park tomorrow for a costume fitting and rehearsal."

"Well, I could help you with the costumes," said Rarity.

"But what are going to do about the rest?" Coco asked, "The park is in desperate need of repairs, and the sets still need to be built!" Coco bit her fore-hoof nervously. Mario and Applejack looked at Coco before exchanging smiles with each other.

"Well I know a thing or two about buildin' and fixin' things," said Applejack, "it's kinda, well, my thing. Could be the reason the map called me here!"

"Possibly," said Mario as he walked up and stood beside his sister, "and I can build and fix things too. So I'm good for whatever you need help with the most!"

"You see, dear?" said Rarity to Coco, "We went out looking for volunteers when all the help you need is right here."

"You're right, Rares," said Mario, "if we want this Revival done right, we can do it ourselves. Three adult ponies should be able to do what three foals weren't able to."

"Uh-huh," said Applejack in agreement as the three ponies stood side by side of each other.

"The map wouldn't have chosen just Applejack, Mario, and I if it was more than we could handle," said Rarity as the three ponies smiled, "Everything is going to be just fine!"

However, when they reached the area of the park where the festival was going to take place, the three ponies were immediately left stunned and overwhelmed. The park was a complete mess. Weeds were growing everywhere, The Outdoor Theater was very run down and looked like it could collapse at any moment. The sitting benches were rusty and moldy. It looked like the area hadn't been touched in moons.

"Homina, homina, homina, homina, homina..." Mario muttered in shock.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon..." said Rarity wearily.

"Oh, dear, you're right," said Coco, "Are you sure you can manage this just you and Mario?" Mario shook his head a bit to snap out of his shock.

"Well, there's a lot to do, but Rarity's right," said Applejack, "The Map wouldn't have called us here if we weren't up for the challenge. You two go on and take care of the costumes. Mario and I can handle this, right big brother?"

"It's a tough task," said Mario, "I can't use my freight cars and I didn't bring my mini-Mario toys for help, but...I've never turned my back in a tough challenge so let's do this!"

"Yee-haw," said Applejack, "Mario and I will see you at the dress rehearsal." Rarity and Coco smiled and headed back the latter's apartment. Applejack just gulped and winced nervously.

"Big Brother," said Applejack timidly.

"Yeah?" Mario asked.

"I'm not even gonna try and be stubborn about this," said Applejack, "I don't think we can do this. I don't know why I said we could. I'm gonna let everypony down I just know it!" Applejack buried her face into her fore-hooves. Mario grabbed her fore-hooves with his own.

"All we can do is try, little sister," said Mario, "and we Apples don't give up without a fight!"

"Darn tootin' we don't!" said Applejack feeling much more confident.

"Ready..." Mario called as he squatted before the orange pony.

"...Yeah!" Applejack shouted as she mirrored him and the two siblings shared a firm high-hoof.

"Yee-haw!" they cheered.

"Now let's get started!" Mario said confidently.

"You betcha!" Applejack added as the two ponies got to work. Applejack then pushed a wheelbarrow in front of herself as she got to work pulling some weeds. Mario had his own wheelbarrow as he got to work. It was a good hour or so when they had both filled up their wheelbarrows with pulled up weeds. Applejack went to wipe her brow when she noticed that they had barely cleared maybe a couple of square yards of weeds and there was still alot of ground to cover that were covered in lots of weeds. Applejack just face-hooved herself as Mario groaned annoyingly.

A little later, Mario continued on the weeds as Applejack used a push-powered lawnmower to trim the grass. Mario took noticed that Applejack was moving so quickly that she didn't notice that a low tree branch had knocked off her stenson hat. Mario tried to continue using both his fore-hooves and magic to pull more weeds and made his way toward the hat when he saw Applejack coming back. Mario gasped when he saw that her hat was right in front in her path and she wasn't stopping!

" _AJ_!" Mario cried out, " _STOP_!" Applejack gave him a glare and was about to tell him to be quiet when...

WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Applejack drove the lawn mower right over her hat.

"I was trying to tell you that your hat was on the ground and you were gonna run over it," said Mario as Applejack picked up the now damaged hat and looked at it sadly.

"Don't worry, Sis," said Mario gently, "It was an accident. When this is all over, I'll try and fix it." Applejack smiled, but she was still feeling sad that she had damaged her favorite hat.

Next, Applejack and Mario continued to try and clear out as many weeds as they could. Then Applejack found herself struggling to pull out a stubborn weed. Then the weed snapped, causing Applejack to roll backwards into a statue that began to wobble dangerously and started falling right at her.

" _SIS_!" Mario screamed and with a WHOOSH, he pushed her out of the way just in time as the statue came crashing down on the floor. The statue was damaged from the impact and while Mario had saved Applejack, her stenson hat had fallen off and was underneath the damaged statue. Applejack just looked more dejected. Mario looked at her sadly before he used his magic to lift the statue so he could salvage her hat and not damage it further.

"Sorry," said Mario sadly as he handed her the hat. Applejack saw how sad he looked and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, sugarcube," said Applejack, "Now let's get back to work!" Mario agreed as he gathered all the bags of weeds and grass clippings and sped away to deliver them to a compost bin. However, despite his speed, Mario took a _long_ time to return and was still gone as Applejack found herself feeling exhausted. She went to sit down on a nearby dirty and moldy bench, but then it collapsed underneath her. Applejack was now feeling very depressed.

"I need my big brother," She whimpered, wishing Mario would come back that very moment and give her a hug.

Once she had recovered, she got to work trying to give the theater a new coat of paint. She was also looking rather dirty and had spots of paint on herself. It was then Mario arrived.

"Where in tarnation have ya been?!" Applejack snapped, "I could _really_ use your help right now!" Mario just gave her a glare.

"It's not _my_ fault I had to go all the way to the Manehattan harbor to find a stupid compost bin," said Mario, "Plus I just had to hit every single red light! _Every single one_! _Make it stop_! MAKE IT STOP!" Mario then made a chasse sofa magically appeared and started crying just like Rarity would.

"This is no time for ya to be acting like Rarity right now, big brother!" said Applejack sternly, "We're falling behind schedule and I need your help scoping the theater for the repairs!"

"Sorry, Sis," Mario sniffled as got off the chasse sofa and made it magically disappear, "I got frustrated and needed to cry it out a bit. I'll get to work on those renovation blue prints so I can start the repairs."

"That's all I ask," said Applejack as she got back to painting and Mario started quickly zipping about and sketching the theater for some repair blue prints. It was then Rarity and Coco arrived with a rolling clothing rack that had the completed costumes on it.

"I know it looks bad, but we're movin' as fast as we can," said Applejack, "Even Mario's speed seems to have been affected by red traffic lights and far away compost bins." Applejack then accidentally stepped into the can of paint and tried to shake the can off her fore-hoof. Mario then stepped over to Applejack and pulled the can off himself as he started scanning his newly made blueprints and took notes on the materials he would need.

"Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time," said Rarity, "Everything's going to be-"

"Um, excuse me?" said a male voice. It was then the three ponies noticed two stallions and two mares standing nearby. Their leader was a stallion named On Stage.

"Sweet Celestia, the Method Mares are early!" said Mario.

"Is this where the Midsummer Theater Revival is supposed to be, perchance?" On Stage asked as he lowered his sun glasses. Mario then noticed a purple mare wearing a grape juice colored sweater and beret on her head. Mario blinked when he recognized her.

"Razzle?" Mario asked, using her old nickname, "Is that you?" Her professional demeanor melted away into surprise.

"Do I know you?" she asked puzzled. Mario smiled.

"The best actors channel their fear into their acting," Mario said gently, "using it as a drive to give their best performance." Raspberry Beret then smiled.

"Mario!" she exclaimed as the two shared a hug together, "Oh my stars! It's been so long!"

"Indeed it has," said Mario, "Nice to see you're living your dream as an patron of the theater." Raspberry Beret giggled.

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to working with you for the Revival," Raspberry Beret replied before she noticed the run-down theater, "Assuming there still going to be a Revival. We're here for the dress rehearsal?"

"Oh, yes!" said Coco as she walked over to the clothing rack, "We've just put the finishing touches on the costumes."

"At least _those_ look professional," said a stallion named Late Show to another mare named Stardom.

"Will you be performing with us, Mario?" Raspberry Beret asked.

"I just got here to help with fixing up the area for the Revival," said Mario, "I don't even know the script." Raspberry Beret just chuckled.

"I'm sure you could learn it," said Raspberry Beret, "Plus we used to be quite good at improvisation back in the day."

"Yeah, the good old troupe," said Mario with a sigh, "Good times...except for my stage fright."

"Ooh, that I remember all too well," said Raspberry Beret, "Considering you're a Prince. I'm assuming public speaking doesn't make you pass out anymore, hmm?" Mario blushed.

"Thankfully no," said Mario, "But I still get nervous." Raspberry Beret just smiled as she headed over to Coco.

"We'll do a dry run of the play first," Raspberry Beret told the fashion pony, "and then the fitting." Raspberry Beret then headed to the stage. Mario and Applejack gasped.

"Razzle!" Mario called out.

"No, wait," Applejack added, "We haven't gotten a chance to-" It was then Raspberry Beret stepped onto the stage and suddenly the entire structure began to wobble. Applejack pushed her out of the way just as the entire stage collapsed.

"Razzle, are you alright?" Mario asked as he helped both her and Applejack to their hooves. Raspberry Beret nodded as they all looked to see the stage had completely fallen apart.

"...reinforce the stage yet," Applejack finished wearily. Mario groaned as he tossed his blue prints aside. He wouldn't be needing them anymore.

Later that day, Coco was just observing the wreckage from her balcony window. With the whole stage collapsing, the Method Mares had decided to just rehearse elsewhere and that included the dress rehearsal. But nothing was near ready for the Revival.

"I just wanted to live up to Charity's example," Coco sighed, "to bring my neighborhood together again. But the park is still a mess, we haven't even thought about what refreshments to serve during the performance, and even if we had, we don't have a stage for the Method Mares to perform on! It's hopeless...just hopeless!" Applejack, Rarity, and Mario just shared glum looks with each other.

"So much for being helpful..." Mario said sadly, but also in a hushed tone.

"I don't understand," said Rarity in the same tone, "The map summoned us here to solve a friendship problem. We're clearly found it, but why did it send the three of _us_? Why not Twilight? I'm sure she could have used her magic to transform this park in an instant! Wait...Mario why didn't you use your magic?" Mario snorted.

"Found out unicorns, or alicorns in my case, have to own a permit to perform large scale magic like that," said Mario, "and since we're on a time crunch, I doubt anypony would want me to deal with the Manehattan Bureaucracy." Applejack and Rarity winced and shook their heads in reply.

"Anyway, I've been thinkin' the same thing," said Applejack, "I mean, I can at least see why you and Mario are here - Coco's your friend, and you both have an eye for costumes and all, even if Mario didn't help with that I'm sure he would have been fully capable - but me? I was never gonna be able to finish a project this big. Even with Mario's help!"

"Sorry I let you down..." Mario trailed off sadly and covered his face with her fore-hooves.

"We'll return to Ponyville as failures!" Rarity said dramatically as she leaned into Applejack's foreleg and started to cry, "Why must this be, Applejack? Why? Why? _WH-_ " Rarity was then cut off when Applejack shoved a fore-hoof over her mouth.

"Now hold on there," said Applejack, "I'm not suggestin' we pack up and go home."

"Then what are you suggesting," said Rarity in a muffled tone before spitting out Applejack's fore-hoof from her mouth, "Then what are you suggesting?"

"Yeah, because I'm fresh out of ideas," said Mario in a glum tone as he stood beside his sister.

"I'm suggestin' we stop worrin' about what we _can't_ do and start doing what we _can_ ," Applejack suggested as they all walked up to a rather depressed Coco, "I think I've got a plan. It won't be anythin' big or fancy, but it'll be somethin'. And somethin's gotta be better than nothin' right?"

"I suppose so..." said Coco in a half-hearted tone.

"That's the spirit!" said Applejack but then shared worried look when she saw how depressed Coco looked, "Sorta..." Rarity and Mario exchanged worried looks with each other.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"I'll get it," said Mario as he quickly teleported to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Raspberry Beret at the door.

"Razzle?" Mario asked, "What brings you here?"

"On Stage needs to know if there is going to be a performance at all tonight," Raspberry Beret replied, "In spite of yesterdays...misfortunate circumstances." Coco just looked at the ground as Rarity and Applejack gave Mario some smirks.

"If there was one thing our old theater troupe taught us," said Mario, "is that the show must go on! Applejack has an idea to ensure that the Method Mares will be able to perform by tonight."

"Splendid," Raspberry Beret replied, "Because On Stage was able to add a minor adjustment to the play script."

"What kind of adjustment?" Coco asked worried since the play script has remained fairly unchanged since she was a filly.

"Just a little added act so that my old acting partner can have a part in the play," Raspberry Beret replied with a smirk.

"Wah?!" Mario yelped in surprise, "Oh please, Razzle, I'm so rusty..."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Applejack replied, "You're a better actor than you think Big Brother. Plus I've seen you memorize entire books in just a couple of nights. I can handle my idea without ya, now go on."

"We would love to see what Raspberry Beret has in mind for you," Rarity added. Mario sighed as Raspberry Beret pulled him away.

"Come on," said Raspberry Beret, "It'll be just like old times!"

"The fact your dragging me on stage against my will already brings back the nostalgia," Mario remarked sarcastically as Raspberry Beret laughed. Applejack and Rarity just snickered to each other and got to work.

By the time the sun was setting in the sky, Applejack had managed to quickly put together a small and simple stage for the Method Mares, which now included Mario, to perform on.

"Alright, y'all, it's ready!" said Applejack and Coco and Rarity, who were sitting on the sidewalk. Coco was rather impressed at the simple stage when On Stage peaked out of the curtain.

"Should we go ahead and start?" On Stage asked.

"Before y'all do, how's my big brother?" Applejack asked as she took a seat beside Rarity.

"He's fine," On Stage replied, "he did try to pretend to pass out once and Raspberry wasted no time reviving him with a good smack to the stomach."

"Yeah," Mario said in a strained tone, "Hurt back in the day too." Applejack and Rarity snickered as Coco gave a firm nod for them to begin. The curtain them opened as On Stage stood before a drawn prop desk and had a paper over his cutie mark as part of his costume. It was then Raspberry Beret appeared on stage dressed in her costume.

"Excuse me," said Raspberry Beret, "I'm Charity Kindheart. I'm here about the open design position. I brought some samples of my work. I'm sorry I'm late. I had the hardest time finding my way here." As Raspberry Beret continued, a mare was walking down the street when they noticed the play and decided to sit down and watch.

"I just moved here, and I keep getting mixed by the street names!" Raspberry Beret continued as she began to cry, "I had a map, but I dropped it in a puddle, which only made the street names harder to read!" Then another mare was walking by with a little Pegasus colt. The colt, named Cloudy Daze, noticed the performance.

"What is that?" Cloudy Daze asked.

"I dunno, sugar," said the mare, who name was Blueberry Curls, "looks like some kinda play."

"Well, can we stay and watch it please? Please, can we, _can we_?" Cloudy Daze pleaded, even shaking Blueberry Curls as he got into her face.

"Oh, alright," Blueberry Curls conceded as she pushed him away from her face, "I suppose we could stay for a minute." Back on stage, Late Show came into the stage.

"Excuse me, but your next appointment is here," said Late Show.

"Alright. Send him in," On Stage replied before turning to Raspberry Beret, "I'm sorry, but based on these samples, I just don't think this is the place for you." Raspberry Beret gasped dramatically.

"Don't get me wrong," said On Stage, "These clothes are all exquisite and well-made, but more theatrical then avant-garde. Have you considered costume design? I have a contact on Bridleway! If you are interested, I can put you in touch with him...And scene." The curtain closed. Applejack, Rarity, and Coco turned around to see that several ponies were not muttering and taking seats to watch the play. The three ponies exchanged smiles with each other as the curtain opened for the next act. Coco blinked and smiled when she saw the scene.

"I actually know this scene," Coco told Rarity and Applejack, "Charity had originally wanted this scene as part of the play, but due to time constraints she had it removed." The backdrop was a painted drawing of what appeared to be the backstage of the main theater on Bridleway as Raspberry Beret walked on stage from the left to Late Snow, now donning a new costume that both Applejack and Rarity knew Mario had put together himself last minute.

"Can I help you?" Late Show asked rather snootily.

"Hello there, a contact of mine asked that I show my...costumes...to your head producer, Smash Hit?" Raspberry Beret asked.

"For the last time!" Mario barked from off stage, playing the role of Smash Hit and speaking with a Scottish flux, "Just because we don't have proper costumes yet doesn't mean that the show should be brought to a standstill!" Raspberry Beret flinched at the yelling.

"As you can see, Mr. Hit is rather busy..." said Late Show when Mario appeared on stage. Applejack and Rarity had to bite their tongues not to cheer loudly when they saw him in his costume.

"What's going on here?" Mario demanded sternly, "I am not paying you to stand around all...who is this?"

"Um, well...s-s-sir," said Late Show as Mario stared him down.

"The name is Charity Kindheart," said Raspberry Beret, "I was sent to show you my costumes." Mario kept on a blank expression as he walked over and examined the costumes first hand.

"You know, Ms. Kindheart, I am not an easy stallion to impress," said Mario snooty, "I've invested alot of bits into being a successful producer and I don't want just anypony to be our costume designer. They've must have charisma, talent, and share my vision of making my productions touch the hearts and souls of the ponies who watch them. These costumes must serve more than just allowing ponies to identify with my characters, but bring those characters to life!"

"I...I understand sir," said Raspberry Beret timidly. Mario gave her a stern look.

"As I said before, Ms. Kindheart," said Mario bluntly, "I'm not easily impressed." Raspberry just smiled nervously before a warm smile appeared on Mario's face.

"But these costumes impress me," said Mario as Raspberry Beret smiled excitedly, "How would you like to be my head costume designer?"

"Oh I would be honored Mr. Hit," said Raspberry Beret happily.

"Just call me Smash," said Mario, "...and Scene." The curtain closed to end what was literally a last minute bonus act. Applejack and Rarity clapped lightly.

"Wow, Mario was such a good actor," said Coco in a low voice, "He could have become a theater superstar if he wasn't the Prince of Friendship."

"I kind of surprised myself," said Applejack in the same tone, "But big brother is a pony of many talents." Rarity nodded in agreement as the curtain opened to show Raspberry Beret pushed a prop cart as she approached Stardom, who was playing an elderly mare that was supposed to be feeding some birds.

"Charity dear, is that you?" Stardom asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Pearblossom!" said Raspberry Beret, "I didn't see-oops!" She pretended to accidentally drop a garment on stage.

"Oh, let me help you, dear," said Stardom as she picked up the garment and handed it to Raspberry Beret, "Are these the costumes you've been working on?"

"Yes, I was supposed to be finished by now," said Raspberry Beret, "but there's just so much to do, and I still have a few last minute alterations to make before opening night! I'm sorry I couldn't get enough tickets for everypony in the neighborhood. I hope Mr. Pearblossom wasn't too disappointed. I know _Trotter on the Roof_ is one of his favorites."

"Oh my dear filly, don't worry about that," said Stardom, "We're so proud of you. We shall be with you in spirit!"

"Thank you!" Raspberry Beret replied, "You've all made me feel so welcome here and have become like family to me! I just wish I could share this experience with you and the others!" As the play continued, the crowd watching the show was continuing to grow as passerbys took notice and took a seat in the middle of the street.

"Eh, what's going on?" a pony named Rivet asked a mare named Luckette.

"It's the Midsummer Theater Revival," said Luckette, "The Method Mares are performing!"

"The Revival," Rivet replied with a content sigh, "Mhm, yeah. My pop used to bring me." He put his hat over his chest as he took a seat to watch the show. By the time the sun was setting, the play was coming to an end. The street was now filled with a large crowd of ponies watching the play. On stage, Raspberry Beret was pretending to sew as Stardom was with her.

"So nice of you to put on this play for the neighborhood," said Stardom.

"I couldn't have done it without everypony's help!" said Raspberry, "I know it's not Bridleway, but-"

"Oh, pish-tosh!" said Stardom, "It's perfect, dear!" On the audience, a pony named Strawberry Ice was eating some popcorn as she watched the play. A small filly ran about as she held onto a balloon. Then an elderly mare named Pearly Stitch appeared looking for a place to watch the play. A young stallion scooted over so she could have a place to sit.

"Oh, you're such a dear, thank you!" Pearly Stitch replied, "This is so nice. Haven't seen the neighborhood this friendly since Charity moved away!" Coco, who had heard the remark, blushed shyly to herself as Applejack and Rarity gave her some supportive smiles. Applejack and Rarity then exchanged a hoof bump as the play ended and the crowd cheered and applauded. The four Method Mares ponies as well as Mario, stood on stage and bowed for the audience.

"Thank you fillies and gentlecolts," said On Stage, "and let's give a warm thank you to Prince Mario, our honorary fifth member of the Method Mares, for taking part in our little production on such short notice." The crowd cheered and applauded as Mario just blushed and took a bow.

"And now," said On Stage, "Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this entire event possible - our neighbor Coco Pommel!" Coco gasped as she was surrounded by ponies cheering and applauding her. She then found herself lifted into the air and carried gently over to the stage. Once Coco was back on all four hooves, she turned to face the crowd.

"Thank you all so much for coming," Coco said to the crowd, "The Midsummer Theater Revival was always something that meant so much to me, and it seems it means quite a lot to all of you as well. I really can't take all the credit, though. My dear friends Rarity, Applejack, and Prince Mario helped me ever so much." It was then Mario stepped up so he was standing beside Coco as Rarity and Applejack walked up on stage. The former was able to keep her composure while the latter felt a little shy and just blushed and waved at the audience.

"Oh, darling, please, It was just a few costumes," said Rarity modestly.

"It was just a small scene in the play," Mario added.

"Aw, shucks, I just happen to be good with a hammer is all," said Applejack, "To be honest, we had much bigger plans to start. When those fell through, we decided to simplify. This here was the result."

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Rarity, "Coco, Mario, and I were lost."

"You bet your boots we were!" said Coco, giving the orange pony a wink. Applejack just smiled and winked back.

Soon everypony was just chatting with each other and having a good time. Rarity, Applejack, were just watching all the friendly chatter when Raspberry Beret appeared and wasted no time giving Mario a hug.

"You are splendid, Mario," said Raspberry Beret as she pulled away, "and here you were saying that your acting skills were rusty." Mario chuckled.

"I guess once an actor, always an actor," said Mario, "Thank you for the opportunity to perform."

"And you handled your stage fright so well," said Raspberry, "You are certainly not that shy little colt I used to know."

"Well, I wouldn't say I've fully gotten over my shy nature," said Mario, "But I have learned to be more assertive and stand my ground."

"Good to hear," said Raspberry Beret and looked at something behind her, "I think I'm being called but it was nice seeing you again Mario. I hope we can keep in touch."

"Of course," said Mario, "and if you're ever in Ponyville, let me know." Raspberry Beret nodded and headed back to the crowds. It was then a mare named Viola and Uptown Clover appeared.

"We just wanted to say how much we enjoyed the Midsummer Theater Revival and how much it inspired us!" said Viola.

"Oh, yeah?" said Applejack.

"I used to think that to help my community I had to do something big," said Uptown Clover, "Heh-heh. And let's face it - in this day in and age, who has the time for such a commitment? But here, you did something as simple as building a stage and putting on a play and, heh, look at how it's brought everypony together. I also want to extend an apology to Prince Mario. I didn't mean to sound so insulting before. Alot of us here in Manehattan could never imagine that a pony of such high royal standing would ever be interested in the community and welfare of ponies like us." Mario just smiled and nodded to accept the stallions apology.

"I saw Coco's flyers for volunteers but didn't think anything I'd have time to do would be that useful," said Viola, "Now I wish I'd offered to help, even if it was just pulling a few weeds or planting a few flowers." Applejack, Mario, and Rarity smirked.

"Not sure if you noticed," said Applejack as she looked at the still existing wreckage of the park, "but the park is far from bein' fixed up. I imagine if you look around, you'll find there's lots of little ways for you to get involved in changin' this place for the better."

"And I will!" said Viola.

"And I don't think we'll be alone!" Uptown Clover added as he and Viola walked away. The three ponies then flinched when they looked to see that their cutie marks were now ringing.

"Yee-hoo!" Applejack cheered as she, Mario, and Rarity shared a group hug together.

"That's not all you guys," said Mario as he pointed up. Applejack and Rarity looked up as three Flower Sprites floated down above their heads. The three smiled and jumped up to grab them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

The Flower Sprites floated down as the three ponies stood on their hind legs. Then each pony grabbed their Flower Sprite, twirled once and then held it above their heads.

"WA-HOO!" Mario cheered before the three Flower Sprites floated above Mario's head and entered his body for safekeeping. Rarity then gasped.

"I understand now!" said Rarity as she walked off a bit, "It all makes perfect sense!"

"Huh?" Applejack asked.

"What does Rares?" Mario asked. Applejack was then taken aback when Rarity used her magic to grab Applejack's tattered stenson hat and dumped it into a nearby waste basket.

"Should I..." Mario asked, knowing how much that hat meant to the orange pony.

"It's alright," said Applejack. Rarity then found Stinky Bottom and gave him a bit for an _exact_ copy of Applejack's hat, but now brand new, and put it on the orange pony's head.

"I know why the map called you here," said Rarity to Applejack.

"You do?" Applejack remarked.

"If Twilight had used her magic to fix the park, it wouldn't have fixed the real problem," Rarity explained, "which is that these Manehattan ponies didn't think they had time to do something for their community! But by building that stage and making sure the play went on, you showed them that just by doing something small, you can make a big difference!"

"That's true," said Mario, "Even a little effort can have a huge impact. All you gotta do is at least try." Applejack was most impressed.

"Well, I'll be!" said Applejack.

"Seems you have more in common with the Manehattan ponies then you thought!" Rarity pointed out as Mario chuckled.

"Heh-heh," Applejack chuckled, "But all the same, I'd sure like to head back to Ponyville on the next train. I want to check in with Apple Bloom and find out how the Sisterhooves Social turned out, especially since Shenran said he was going to be lookin' out for both my sister and Sweetie Belle."

"Oh, absolutely, my dear," said Rarity as the three ponies headed to the street corner and then got a panicked look on her face, "Just as soon as I stop that pony in the shop over there from purchasing that dreadfully hideous scarf! _Stop_! You're making a terrible mistake!"

"Here we go again! Hoo-hoo!" Mario told Applejack before going after the marshmallow mare.

Applejack just sighed and smirked as she watched Rarity and Mario run off. It had been a long and busy day. Despite the fact the orange pony agreed with what Rarity had told her.

She was always going to be a country pony at heart.

 **Bet none of you expected Mario to actually be in the play. Hope you enjoyed his small role.**

 **As I said before, don't worry too much about keeping track of the Flower Sprites. The inconsistent numbers just imply that there have been friendship missions and Flower Sprites that were never seen during the season.**

 **Plus the hat hopping move Mario used is based on an advanced parkour move from Super Mario Odyssey. Only expert players can pull it off perfectly.**

 **I liked Raspberry Beret, especially her outfit and later her personality when she came back in season 8. After all, with Mario having such bad stage fright, there had to be somepony to keep him calm and relaxed and get him on stage when he couldn't move in his younger days. Besides, there's only one other one-time pony that Mario is going to claim to know this season, but that won't be til much later.**

 **Next chapter actually takes place back in Ponyville during the same time this chapter was going on. Since Mario can't be part of the plot, Shenran will take center stage as he helps Big Mac...embrace his feminine side?! (oh boy...)**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	113. Brotherhooves Social

Brotherhooves Social

 _Pony's Log Number 517: I bet Shenran never expected to help my big brother for something like this..._

One day at Sweet Apple Acres, Granny Smith was busy fussing about in the barn's attic. She also had Big Mac and Shenran for extra help.

"Oh, snickerdoodle!" Granny Smith remarked annoyingly as she walked about an area that was filled with dusty boxes and even a few cobwebs, "Where is the darned thing?" She groaned as she climbed down the top of the box she was standing on and walked about the attic.

"I wish for once I'd remembered to label these boxes!" Granny Smith grumbled to herself as she continued searching about. Big Mac and Shenran just stood nearby since the latter had no idea where anything was upstairs.

"Remind me how I got mixed up in all of this?" Shenran asked Big Mac. All he could remember was stopping by with his wife to pick up some chicken feed and milk when Granny Smith asked Shenran for some help. Before he could even respond, Fluttershy had volunteered for him and he was soon dragged into the attic.

"'Cause you're wife made ya come help," Big Mac remarked in a hushed tone.

"Right..." Shenran remarked with an eye roll and sighed, "Well, at least we can to hang out while we work."

"Eeyup," Big Mac remarked. Not too many ponies knew that Big Mac and Shenran had become good friends. Since Shenran had retired from royal duty, the Pegasus had been trying to keep busy with odd jobs and helping out at the farm. Big Mac was surprised to find that he could open up with the Pegasus as easily as he could with Mario. It probably helped that he and Shenran both had issues speaking up for themselves and being considered by the public masses to be strong, but silent stallions.

"Could you be a dear, Shenran, and help me get that box way on top," Granny Smith asked before straining as she tried to grab it with her fore-leg, "Just...can't...reach..."

"I got it, Granny Smith," Shenran called out as he hovered over to the designated box and set it on the ground. Even dusting off some of the

"Oh thanks, dearie," said Granny Smith as she opened the box to search through it, but didn't find what she was looking for.

"Uh, Big Mac," Granny Smith called out, "be a dear and help me move those...Uh, maybe it's in that one on the bottom." Big Mac walked up and picked up the two boxes that were on top of the bottom box and carried them with his nose. Shenran was rather impressed.

"How do you do that?" Shenran asked as he hovered nearby, "Even I need to use my hooves to pick up heavy boxes."

"Just skill, my friend, just skill," said Big Mac as he put them down with ease. Shenran just smiled as Granny Smith opened the bottom box and found that it was filled with old toys.

"Oh, dagnabbit," said Granny Smith, "it's not in there either!" Granny Smith then stomped off to another part of the attic, "Move it, Shenran, ya never know when a fine lady like myself will need your muscle!" Shenran just smirked and hovered over to the experienced pony. It was then Big Mac heard some giggling from outside. He looked out an open window to see Apple Bloom and Applejack just playing outside together.

"You can't catch me!" Apple Bloom taunted with what looked like a bowling pin on her mouth and Applejack was chasing after her.

"Woo-hoo!" Applejack laughed as she caught up to the yellow filly and tagged her.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom called out as she dropped the bowling pin and ran off.

"You trickster!" Applejack laughed as she chased after Apple Bloom once. Big Mac just watched the two girls play with a rather sad look on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he and Apple Bloom had played together. In fact, he couldn't remember the last his sisters had invited him to have fun with them. It didn't help that Applejack and Apple Bloom seemed to invite Mario to play with them all time these days and never himself. The more he thought about it, Big Mac couldn't help but feel a little resentful of Mario.

"Ever since Mario came back into our lives," Big Mac muttered under his breath, "It's like I've been replaced. Whenever they have a problem or need a big brother, they chose him over me. They _always_ chose him over me. It's like I'm not even needed anymore..."

"What's up?" Shenran asked since he could hear Big Mac muttering but couldn't hear exactly what the red stallion was saying.

"Sisterhooves Social is right around the corner," Granny Smith told the two stallions and prevented Big Mac from speaking up, "Thought it'd be a nice award the winner of the big race the ribbon from when we hosted the very first Social! If'n of course I could find the darn thing."

"So that's what you're looking for up here," Shenran remarked as Big Mac just stayed where he was and continued to watch his sisters playing outside. Granny Smith then knocked a box over that held some of Apple Bloom's baby toys.

"Oh, would you looky here!" said Granny Smith as she pointed toward a dragon fly on a stick, "My, how Apple Bloom used to love watching you make that thing fly. It's like she thought it was magic." Big Mac smiled at the memory.

"Ah right, enough reminiscin'," said Granny Smith, "Gotta find that ribbon!" It was then Big Mac quickly grabbed the dragon fly toy and headed out of the attic.

"Big Mac, where you going?" Shenran asked as he hovered after him. Granny Smith hadn't noticed that the two stallions had left.

"If you two would just help me-" Granny Smith continued as she tried to stretch herself to grab another box, "...pull...this...box, then maybe I can...Uh, Big Mac? Shenran?" It was then that Granny Smith noticed that the two stallions had disappeared. Before she could react, the top of the box she was standing on caved in and she fell into it. She quickly popped out with a blue ribbon on her eye and caused the box to topple to the side when she fell over. She then noticed the ribbon when it landed in the floor in front of her.

"Found her!" Granny Smith called out in a strained tone, even thought nopony was around to hear her.

(Main theme)

Later on, Apple Bloom and Applejack were doing a little cheer together outside.

"S-I-S-T-E-R-S!" the two sisters cheered as they clapped their fore-hooves together, "Which two sisters are the best? We are! Apple Bloom and Applejack forever! Yee-hoo!"

"We're gonna win every competition at the Sisterhooves Social!" said Apple Bloom, "Those other fillies aren't gonna know what hit 'em!" It was then Applejack noticed both Shenran and Big Mac approach. The latter carrying the dragonfly toy in his mouth.

"Oh. Hey there, Big Mac! Shenran!" said Applejack, "Did you want somethin'?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Hold that thought," Apple Bloom interrupted before Big Mac could speak, "Applejack, you are the most awesome sister ever!"

"Aw, gee-whiz," Applejack said as she blushed and chuckled, "Well I think it's sweet that you hold the opinion, but-"

"It's not opinion!" Apple Bloom interrupted, "It's objective fact! You save Equestria like a gazillion times, you're smart, funny, strong..." As Apple Bloom continued, Big Mac looked more and more irritated. Shenran took notice.

"Uh...Apple Bloom..." Shenran said gently but Apple Bloom wasn't listening.

"...Why you're the best sister of all time!" Apple Bloom continued, "Probably the best Apple of all time! Well you _and_ Mario are the best Apples of all time. I still can't believe that I'm related to one of the coolest stallions in all of Equestria! He's smart, fast, funny, and can do so many different things! And he's so caring too and such a great listener! He is the coolest brother ever! Right Big Mac?" Apple Bloom turned around to face Big Mac, but if she had turned around two second earlier, she would have noticed the bitter and jealous look on the red stallion's face.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied, masking his negative feelings for the moment. Though Shenran gave him a concerned look that went unnoticed.

"And with you by my side," said Apple Bloom as she ran around Applejack, "I'm guaranteed to taste sweet, sweet Sisterhooves Social victory! Go, Apples, go, go, go, Apples go!" Apple Bloom didn't resist jumping into the air and posing as she finished her cheer.

"Uh, Apple Bloom?" said Applejack as she noticed Big Mac just rubbing one fore-hoof against the other foreleg and waiting patiently, "I think Big Mac's got somethin' he wants to show you."

"He's been waiting very patiently too," Shenran added. Apple Bloom gave Big Mac her attention. He then rubbed the stick to the dragon fly toy so it hovered into the air and then landed near Apple Bloom.

"Oh, hey," said Apple Bloom in a rather disinterested tone, "Is that the toy we used to play with when I was little?"

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac happily.

"Neat," said Apple Bloom plainly.

"Care to share any memories with us, Apple Bloom?" Shenran asked.

"Maybe later," said Apple Bloom dismissively and bounced away as she continued speaking to Applejack, "Alright then, let's get back to practicin'! One more run-through of our jugglin' routine, make sure our harmonies are tight in our song, and see if we can't beat our best-pie eatin' time!" Big Mac just looked stunned at Apple Bloom writing him off so quickly and walked off, but not before shooting Applejack a glare as he made his way toward the barn. Applejack just looked worried as Apple Bloom was speaking, holding three bowling pins on her nose before dropping them, and then held a pie with her fore-hooves. Shenran was giving Apple Bloom a disapproving look that went unnoticed by the filly but was seen by the orange pony.

"Hold on, sugarcube," said Applejack, "I need a minute to talk with Big Mac. Come on, Shenran."

"But I was..." Shenran tried to protest.

"I could use your help with my brother, sugarcube," said Applejack, "I can deal with Apple Bloom later." Shenran just conceded and followed Applejack into the barn.

"Mind if I go ahead and start eatin' this pie?!" Apple Bloom asked. When she didn't get an answer, she just smashed the pie into her face and started eating it. Inside the barn, Applejack and Shenran found Big Mac near an anvil as he was working on something with his hammer. Or he was possibly just banging the hammer against it out of frustration. Neither pony could tell.

"Hey, Big Mac, you all right?" Applejack asked.

"Yup," Big Mac answered with a huff and gave her a glare, which looked rather intimidating since he still had the hammer in his mouth.

"You sure?" Applejack asked with concern, "You seem a little down back there."

"Nope," Big Mac scoffed as he grabbed a pitchfork and laid it against the side of the barn wall.

"Big Mac," said Shenran gently, "You're not very good at hiding your feelings. Take it from somepony else who likes to let his actions rather than his words speak for himself. Something's bothering you and AJ and I can tell. We're here to listen if you wanna speak up." Big Mac just sighed and said nothing.

"Come on, you can tell us," said Applejack as she and Shenran walked up to him, "You feelin' a little left out? Apple Bloom and I have been spendin' alot of time together gettin' ready for the Social." Big Mac was about the speak when the three ponies heard a chime and they noticed that Applejack's cutie mark as pulsing.

"What in the...?" Applejack gasped when out of nowhere Apple Bloom appeared.

"Your cutie mark!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "You're being summoned, Applejack! This is so cool!" Big Mac sighed loudly and annoyingly.

"Eeyup," he remarked bitterly.

"Apple Bloom, think you could cool it with all the..." Shenran remarked.

"Wonder where you're bein' called to," said Apple Bloom, not hearing a word Shenran was telling her, "Wonder what you're supposed to do when you get there. Obviously to somethin' awesome because _you're_ awesome!" Apple Bloom couldn't help but get into Applejack face because she was so excited. Shenran discreetly rolled his eyes to the little filly's insensitivity to Big Mac's feelings. Then Apple Bloom realized something.

"But...But if you're bein' summoned to solve a friendship problem," Apple Bloom realized, "that means you'll have to miss the Sisterhooves Social! And if you have to miss the Social, then _I'll_ have to miss the Social, which means I won't be able to taste sweet, sweet victory!" Apple Bloom then sat a short distance away and started to hyperventilate. Applejack and Big Mac shared worried looks with each other.

"Wow...Mario wasn't kidding when he said he and Apple Bloom both suffered from anxiety," Shenran remarked. Applejack just walked up to the still panicking Apple Bloom.

"Now calm down," said Applejack, "Let me just go over to Twilight and Mario's castle and see what's what! Maybe it's just a false alarm." Apple Bloom just smiled and felt better as Shenran just sighed.

"You're only getting the filly's hopes up for nothing, AJ," Shenran muttered quietly to Big Mac. who just nodded in agreement. True to Shenran's words, Applejack had returned to tell Apple Bloom she was indeed going to be missing the Sisterhooves Social and the yellow filly wasn't hiding her disappointment.

"But you _said_ it was a false alarm!" Apple Bloom complained as she tried to block to doorway.

"I said _maybe_ it's a false alarm," said Applejack, "Well, it's not. Rarity, Mario, and I have to go to Manehattan."

"Can't you just tell the map it'll have to wait a couple days?" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"No can do, sugarcube," Applejack replied, "When duty calls, I gotta answer right away." She pulled Apple Bloom in for a side hug, "What kind of example would I be settin' for my little sister if I didn't?"

" _This can't be happening_!" Apple Bloom shouted dramatically and then ran off, "Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me!" Applejack just watched the yellow filly run off with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom," Applejack called out but didn't get a reply. She turned to Big Mac, who had just entered the doorway. He had seen and heard everything.

"Try and cheer her up, won't you?" Applejack asked her big brother as she grabbed her little sack on a stick.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied as Applejack headed out. She had barely reached the edge of the farm when she saw Shenran flying in her direction.

"Shenran!" Applejack called out, "I've got a favor to ask ya!"

"If it's about keeping Apple Bloom company while you're gone," Shenran replied, "I bumped into Rarity when I was at the market getting some groceries for Granny Smith. She told me everything. I just need to pick up Sweetie Belle first and I'll head to the barn right after."

"Thanks Shenran," said Applejack, "Apple Bloom isn't taking the news too well. Big Mac said he'd cheer her up...but I'm sure he wouldn't mind some extra help."

"No problem, AJ," said Shenran as he landed before the orange pony, "I might not be as popular as Mario, but these little fillies do enjoy my company, especially Sweetie Belle. Don't worry about Apple Bloom. She's in good hooves." Applejack smiled as the two friends shared a hug and the orange pony headed to the train station to meet up with Rarity and Mario. Shenran then flew off back to barn.

The next morning at Sweet Apple Acres, one could hear the sound of a triangle being rung from the barn.

"Breakfast, come and get it!" Granny Smith called out. Apple Bloom was already seated at the dining table looking very depressed when Granny Smith served the little filly some food. Apple Bloom just looked away to say she wasn't hungry. Big Mac looked at his little sister sadly and pondered for a moment. He then got an idea and quickly smashed his food from his plate onto his face create a silly look made up of his vegetables and wiggled his eyebrows. Apple Bloom just ignored him, shoved her plate of food aside, and face-planted the table.

"Oh, it's no use, Big Mac," said Granny Smith sadly, "If I know my Apple Bloom, she won't come out of a funk this funky 'til her sister gets back." Granny Smith then removed the plate of food. Big Mac just felt disappointed as his food mask started falling apart. It was then there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Shenran.

"Morning Apples," said Shenran as he walked inside, "I brought some friends for Apple Bloom!" Behind the Pegasus was Sweetie Belle and behind the marshmallow filly was Scootaloo.

"Hey, Apple Bloom, the Social's gonna start in a few hours," said Sweetie Belle, "thought you might want to go with us."

"Since Rarity and Applejack are out of town," Scootaloo added, "you and Sweetie Belle can cheer on me and Rainbow Dash instead!"

"Pretty great they're letting you participate even though you're not technically sisters," Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Well, the Social's always had a pretty loose definition of what consti-ma-tutles a sister," Granny Smith explained, "As long as you share a bond that represents the spirit of the Social, you're in!"

"Just too bad us stallions can't fill in for the Social," said Shenran, "I know Mario tried to enter once on behalf of Sweetie Belle when she thought Rarity refused. The judges said no. So I'm figuring I couldn't enter either..." Shenran sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Big brother," said Sweetie Belle as she nuzzled his fore-leg, "Getting to spend the day with you is a nice alternative to competing."

"Just remember you gotta share me with Apple Bloom," said Shenran firmly to Sweetie Belle, "I don't want any jealousy. I've got plenty of love to share with the both of you."

"Thanks...I guess," said Apple Bloom sadly.

"What about me?" Scootaloo asked, feeling a little left out.

"Oops, my bad," said Shenran, "I meant the three of you." Scootaloo smiled as Apple Bloom just sighed. Sweetie Belle then smirked as she got an idea.

"Cheer up Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle, "You know...you're always saying that you feel left out that Scootaloo and I have our little crush on Mario. Shenran isn't related to you. Don't you think he's attractive?" Apple Bloom looked him as Shenran gave her a smile.

"He's totally attractive," said Scootaloo, "and he's very smart, brave, handsome, and cute..." Shenran blushed and Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Sounds like you've got a quite a crush on Shenran there, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo's cheeks were now deep red.

"Heh...I...uh...heh..." Scootaloo stuttered and giggled.

"Please say yes so I can have Mario all to myself, please say yes so I can have Mario all to myself!" Sweetie Belle prayed aloud.

"You do know we can hear you right, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked irritably. Now it was Sweetie Belle's turn to blush as she chuckled nervously. Apple Bloom just groaned and face-planted the table again. Shenran just sighed.

"I'm not you're type, Apple Bloom," Shenran remarked plainly.

"Sorry, I'm too depressed to get a crush on a cute stallion right now," Apple Bloom said sadly. Shenran just rubbed her back supportively.

"Getting back on topic here," said Sweetie Belle to Apple Bloom, "We're here about the Social and cheering Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash on. So what do you say?"

"You coming?" Scootaloo asked.

"You do get to hang out with me," said Shenran, "I wanna be good friends with you just like I am with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Why not...?" said Apple Bloom, "Got nothin' better to do...Lemme wash up and I'll meet you all in a little bit." Apple Bloom then face-planted the table again and Shenran winced at the impact.

"Hey can you girls give me some time alone with Apple Bloom?" Shenran asked the two fillies, "I'll meet you two at the Social."

"Sure, big brother," said Sweetie Belle as she and Scootaloo headed outside. Shenran just pulled Apple Bloom in for a light hug. Apple Bloom just accepted the gesture as a pair of tears left her eyes.

"Such a shame we don't live closer to all your second cousins," Granny Smith sighed, "You could maybe do the Social with one of them instead." Big Mac then blinked and smiled.

"What is it, Big Mac?" Granny Smith asked curiously, "Y'all got an idea?"

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac confidently.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked as she jumped into him, "What is it?!" Big Mac just smiled deviously, leaving both Apple Bloom and Shenran feeling rather worried. Big Mac then set Apple Bloom down and headed out of the kitchen. He then looked at Shenran and waved a fore-hoof for the Pegasus to follow.

"So...what's this idea of yours Big Mac?" Shenran asked, not hiding his concern as Big Mac whispered his idea to the Pegasus. The red stallion had barely finished telling Shenran his plan when Pegasus's eyes nearly popped out.

" _Are you insane_?!" Shenran hissed in a loud whisper.

"How else will Apple Bloom be able to get to compete in the social?" Big Mac replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you even know how to even act... _like that_?" Shenran asked.

"You're not the only quiet stallion who's got a few hidden talents up his sleeve," said Big Mac.

"I don't know about this..." said Shenran wearily.

"Look Shenran," said Big Mac angrily, "You saw what happened yesterday. Apple Bloom looks up to Mario and Applejack! She think of them as her heroes! What does she think of me? Absolutely nothing!"

"That isn't true Big Mac and you know it," Shenran retorted sternly.

"Well, this is my chance to be her hero for a change, even if it's only for a day," said Big Mac sternly before adding sadly, "I want my sister to look up to me again. I want to know that I'm special to her...just like when she was a little foal..." Shenran sighed. He sympathized with Big Mac's situation, but he wasn't sure if the earth pony's idea would solve his problem.

"Well...I've seen Mario do some crazy things for our friends and things tend to turn out okay," Shenran said aloud, "So...let's give this a try!"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"You...are gonna tell Apple Bloom what you're gonna do right," Shenran asked with concern.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Well...I'm no Rarity, but...let's see how we're gonna do this..." said Shenran.

"I think I've a few things that can help you both out," said Granny Smith as she chuckled. Big Mac just smiled for the extra help as Shenran had a nervous smile on her face.

"I so scared of what I'm about to do," Shenran said to himself.

Soon the time for the Sisterhooves Social, several sister teams were already on the ground wearing identical gear like a handkerchief, a headband, a baseball cap, tee shirts, or a ribbons. It was then Scootaloo and Rainbow appeared on the grounds. They didn't have any matching gear or outfits. If one had asked Rainbow, she would have mostly likely said they were too awesome for something like that.

"Today is our big day!" said Scootaloo.

"We have _so_ got this," said Rainbow Dash confidently, "I'm gonna go sign us in."

"I guess I'm just a little jealous you two get to compete and I don't," Sweetie Belle admitted as she walked up to the orange Pegasus, "But at least I get to be here to cheer you on! And I get to spend the day with Big Brother." Scootaloo just smiled widely in reply.

"I thought Apple Bloom was gonna be here too," said Sweetie Belle.

"Guess she changed her mind," said Scootaloo.

"Still find that a little unfair, at least to Shenran," said Sweetie Belle, "I mean if you don't want to have a crush on him, fine, but at least he's sweet enough to spend time with you, Apple Bloom. He's so much fun to hang out with!"

"Glad you enjoy my company little Sis," said Shenran as he arrived.

"Hey, Big Brother," said Sweetie Belle as she nuzzled his fore-leg, "Is Apple Bloom with you?"

"Yes she is," said Shenran and then turned to see that the yellow filly wasn't next to him, "at least she was..." Shenran didn't need long to find Apple Bloom just a short distance away with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey, there you are!" said Scootaloo as she, Sweetie Belle, and Shenran walked up to the yellow filly, "You ready to cheer on me and Rainbow Dash to victory?"

"Uh, not exactly," said Apple Bloom in a rather hesitant tone, "Seems I'm gonna get to participate after all." Sweetie Belle gasped excitedly and pounced the yellow filly.

"Applejack and Mario are back from Manehattan already?" Sweetie Belle said excitedly, "That means Rarity is back too!"

"No, our sisters are still gone, so is Mario," said Apple Bloom as she shoved the marshmallow filly off of herself, "But it, uh...turns out my long lost cousin...Orchard Blossom was able to make it last minute." Apple Bloom laughed nervously. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked rather stunned. Shenran just looked away with a weary look on his face.

"Your cousin who what now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Cousin Orchard Blossom," Shenran replied and was sweating slightly since he was a little nervous himself, "She...kind of showed up out of the blue while I was bringing Apple Bloom here and offered to be her partner for the competitions. Heh...great timing huh?" It was then Big Mac appeared, wearing a large blonde wig, make up, a light blue apple print dress with a dark pink ascot, and dark blue heeled shoes on all his hooves.

"Well, I do declare!" Big Mac said using a falsetto to sound like a mare, "It's hotter today than the business end of a corncob pipe!" Big Mac then tried to do a girlish giggle. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just stared at the stallion turned mare with their faces hanging out. Apple Bloom just tried to hide behind the two fillies as Shenran groaned and face-hoofed himself.

"Sweet Celestia, I've created a monster," Shenran groaned as quietly as he could. Big Mac continued to be in character and batted his eye lashes when he noticed the three fillies nearby.

"Oh, my!" said Big Mac in his new persona Orchard Blossom, "I'm so delighted to meet your little friends, Apple Bloom. Would these be your dear and beloved Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom just sighed annoyingly, even Shenran couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, cousin Orchard Blossom," said Apple Bloom, "You've already met Shenran."

"It is my extra-ordinary pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Orchard Blossom. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shared unamused looks with the "mare" and then looked at Apple Bloom.

"That's Big Mac in a dress," said Sweetie Belle in a deadpan tone. Apple Bloom just smiled sheepishly and taped her fore-hooves together while avoid eye contact. Sweetie Belle noticed that Shenran was also trying to play innocent as well.

"Big Brother," said Sweetie Belle sternly, "Isn't that Big Mac in a dress? Are you the one responsible for this?" Shenran began to sweat.

"Uh..." the Pegasus stallion stuttered and cringed when Sweetie Belle gave him a stern glare.

"If you lie to me, I'm telling Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle warned. Shenran bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do. This was certainly one incident he wanted to make sure Fluttershy would _never_ know about.

"Big Mac?" Orchard Blossom intervened and decided to confront Sweetie Belle himself, "Why, as charmed as I am that you find _me_ in the slightest to such a-a-a fine and noble product of the Apple clan."

"Pushing, pushing..." Shenran warned discreetly, "GAH!" Shenran yelped as Orchard Blossom shoved him out away.

"I am astonished and equal measure," Orchard Blossom continued, "However, I shall take this startling observation under advisement given that it's from such an astute and perceptive filly as yourself, Sweetie Belle." Orchard Bloom just leaned into the marshmallow filly's face and gave her a smirk. Sweetie Belle just smirked back. She didn't need any more evidence to know she was right. Apple Bloom was just feeling rather embarassed.

"That's awful nice of you to say, cousin Orchard Blossom!" said Sweetie Belle, now playing along and leaving Apple Bloom dumbfounded, "I've been told before I'm pretty observant."

"I haven't the slightest doubt," Orchard Blossom replied smugly and walked off. Apple Bloom just followed a short distance away from him. Sweetie Belle kept smirking until the red stallion/mare was out of hearing range before stomping up to Shenran.

"What in Equestria made you want to turn to Big Mac into a mare?" Sweetie Belle demanded as Scootaloo glared at him. Shenran just sighed.

"It was his idea," said Shenran honestly, "He didn't want Apple Bloom to miss out on competing at the Social today. So...what you saw was the result."

"That was the ugliest _mare_ I've ever seen," said Scootaloo bluntly.

"Well it was the best I could do," said Shenran in his defense, "I don't have Mario's fashion sense. Big Mac really wanted to help Apple Bloom and he's my friend. I had to help him with this...crazy idea of his..." Sweetie Belle stared and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well at least your heart was in the right place," said Sweetie Belle as she gave the Pegasus stallion a hug. Shenran chuckled as he returned the gesture.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle," said Shenran with a little uneasiness in his tone, "If you really want to complete, I guess I..." Shenran was cut off when the marshmallow filly put her fore-hoof to his mouth and gave him a cute smile.

"You don't have to do something that crazy for me, Big Brother," said Sweetie Belle, "I can just wait til next year. Having you to hang out with is enough for me. Besides, I think we can all agree. Mario is the only stallion who looks good in a dress." Scootaloo and Shenran snickered loudly in reply and agreement.

Meanwhile, Big Mac, as Orchard Blossom, approached the registration table. One of the two registration mares dropped her pencil in shock.

"Pardon me," said Orchard Blossom as Apple Bloom, stood beside her, "My dearest cousin Applejack is regrettably unable to be here as planned, so I, her cousin, Orchard Blossom, will accompany Apple Bloom in her stead. I trust that's acceptable to all concerned?" All the registration ponies just stared at the red stallion. The registration stallion was so fooled by Big Mac's disguise that he was smitten by "Orchard Blossom".

" _Cousin Orchard Blossom_ , huh?" said Rainbow to the red stallion as Scootaloo stood nearby with a fore-hoof on her mouth to avoid snickering, "I know Applejack and Mario have a lot of relatives, but I feel like she would've mentioned you."

"Why you must be Rainbow Dash," said Orchard Blossom, "You're Scootaloo's...say...how are y'all related again." Rainbow didn't need long to figure out that Big Mac was telling her to back off as she and Scootaloo gave the stallion funny looks.

"Hm. Why don't I just let you finish signing in?" Rainbow replied before adding in a hushed tone, "But don't think me and Scootaloo are gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're a stallion!" Orchard Blossom managed to chuckle and keep his falsetto.

"Now where were we?" Orchard Blossom asked as "she" leaned against the edge of the table, only causing that side to collapse.

"Um, excuse me," said Apple Bloom, "I have to...go to the bathroom." The yellow filly then ran off as fast as she could as Big Mac watched her disappear.

"You mean "powder your muzzle", don't you, dear?" Orchard Blossom pointed out, "Such a more, uh, _feminine_ -like reference to nature's call, don't you agree?" The two mares just looked a little disturbed while the stallion judge just smirked. Shenran just face-hoof himself once again.

"Seriously, Big Mac?" Shenran said to himself, "Even Rarity doesn't say that!"

"I better go see if Apple Bloom is okay," said Sweetie Belle. It was then she felt something being tucked inside the upper part of her ear.

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle asked as she felt something metallic in her ear.

"Mini communicator," said Shenran, "Mario isn't the only one who carries one so we can keep in touch."

"Cool!" said Sweetie Belle since he had seen Mario used one before, "Just...how does it work?" Shenran chuckled and quickly showed Sweetie Belle how to use the communicator. It was in no time at all before Sweetie Belle was on her way in search of Apple Bloom. It didn't take her long before she found the yellow filly timidly hiding behind a set of barrels.

"Have they called your brother's bluff yet?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, but they're about to!" said Apple Bloom as she face-hoofed herself, "I can't bear to watch!" Sweetie Belle just looked at her sympathetically before tapping the communicator in her ear.

"This is Sweet Sis to Big Bro, Sweet Sis to Big Bro, do you copy," Sweetie Belle said aloud as Apple Bloom gave her a funny look. The yellow filly was then shocked when she heard some static and Shenran chuckling.

"This is Big Bro, I copy you," said Shenran, "Did Sweet Sis find Cute Apple?" Apple Bloom blushed.

"Did he just call me cute?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, making the yellow filly blush deeper, "I dunno if you heard, but, yes, I've found Cute Apple."

"Yoo-hoo! Apple Bloom!" said Orchard Blossom as she walked up to the two fillies, "They've approved us as a pair!" Orchard Blossom giggled, which made Shenran groan since he could hear the "stallion" from Sweetie Belle's communicator, "Hurry now, precious!" He then walked away, leaving Apple in shock.

"I can't believe they bought it!" said Apple Bloom in surprise.

"Neither can I," said Shenran from the communicator, "I know being...experienced...leads to sight and hearing loss, but I didn't think being clueless was one of the characteristics of getting older."

"Either way, you two get to compete," said Sweetie Belle, "It's sweet Big Mac wants to help you out like this. Weird, but sweet."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Shenran to do that too," Apple Bloom remarked.

"Apple Bloom, as I told Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle in a serious tone, "Mario is the only stallion who would look good in a dress." Apple Bloom stared, then snickered loudly and laughed.

"That is so true!" Apple Bloom chuckled. Sweetie Belle soon joined in, happy she made her best friend feel better.

It wasn't long before the signing competition had begun and two sisters were singing a duet together.

"Bravo, bravo!" said the pony in charge of singing competition, whose name was Booth Barker, "Weren't those two sisters great?" It was then Orchard Blossom and Apple Bloom arrived.

"Here we are!" Orchard Blossom called out to inform Booth Barker that they were next. Apple Bloom froze stiff and didn't want to move but Orchard Blossom pushed her forward until they were both on stage. Booth Barker then pushed a box filled with records inside of it. Orchard Blossom searched through the box as Apple Bloom nervously headed to the front of the stage.

"This one, please," said Orchard Blossom, trying a little too hard to be charming and weirded out the judge.

"Excellent choice...ma'am," said Booth Barker as he took the record and went to set it into the player off screen as Orchard Blossom joined Apple Bloom at the front of the stage.

"You sure you know all the words?" Apple Bloom asked in a hushed tone, "'Cause it took Applejack a pretty long time to get it down."

"Did it now?" Orchard Blossom replied smugly with an over-confident smirk on her face. Apple Bloom just gulped as Booth Barker started cranking the music so their song could play.

[Apple Bloom and Big Mac/Orchard Blossom - Apple Bloom sang rather nervously at first but then relaxed once she saw that Big Mac did know the words and they wrapped a fore-leg around each other. Big Mac continued to sing in his falsetto and was able to stay in tune for the most part.]

 _We all love our brothers  
And our fathers and mothers  
We honor them like every family should_

 _But there's somethin' that's quite unique  
When my sister's there with me  
And we share that special bond of sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Big Mac/Orchard Blossom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom]

 _Is a special kind of friend  
Sisterhood_

[Big Mac/Orchard Blossom - Big Mac started dancing on twinkle hooves in the background as Apple Bloom continued singing in the foreground.]

 _Sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom and Big Mac/Orchard Blossom]

 _It's not always perfect  
You might fight or be misunderstood  
But together you'll always have sisterhood_

[Big Mac/Orchard Blossom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Big Mac/Orchard Blossom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Big Mac/Orchard Blossom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom]

 _Sisterhood_

[Big Mac/Orchard Blossom - he then slide to the foreground on his hind knees...and sang in a deep bass instead of a falsetto!]

 _Sisterhood_

[Apple Bloom - joined at the end with a very embarassed look on her face.]

 _...ood_

Once the song had ended, ponies were just staring and chattering with each other. The elderly stallion judge, who still hadn't figured out that Orchard Blossom was actually Big Mac and not a real mare, just looked love sick. Shenran groaned and looked away in embarrassment.

"Just hope nopony other than Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle figure out I had _anything_ to do with this," Shenran murmured to himself.

"Is that so?" said Rainbow with a smug smile on her face. Shenran winced when he saw Rainbow beside him. She had heard everything.

"You're never gonna let me forget this are you?" Shenran remarked annoyingly.

"Nope," said Rainbow plainly, still smirking as Shenran hid his now blushing face behind his wings. Rainbow just chuckled. She actually wasn't planning on tormenting Shenran about this. She knew very well why Big Mac was doing all of this, but seeing Shenran squirm just made her day. Back on stage, Apple Bloom was trying to do some damage control.

"Are you okay Orchard Blossom?" Apple Bloom asked with a nervous laugh as she noticed that Orchard Blossom was still posing, "You sounded like you were catchin' a cold or something else that would make your voice sound totally different right at the end of the song." Apple Bloom chuckled nervously again as Orchard Blossom's eyes popped out for a moment.

"Just a frog in my throat, dear," Orchard Blossom replied once "she" had recovered, "Probably just need to get a sip of water. If you'll excuse us, we've another event in which to participate." The two ponies then walked off the stage, still leaving the audience stunned and at a loss for words.

"Oh, my, that certainly didn't go as I had planned," said Orchard Blossom once they were off stage, "But don't you worry. Well get you a blue ribbon yet, Apple Bloom."

"You sure about that?" Apple Bloom asked skeptically.

"As sure as my name is cousin Orchard Blossom," the red pony replied and walked off.

"But that _isn't_ your name!" Apple Bloom remarked angrily to herself as Shenran walked up to her with Sweetie Belle at his side.

"Calm down, Apple Bloom," said Shenran, "You know Big Mac is only trying to..."

"You and yer bright ideas!" Apple Bloom snapped, "I should've just said forget it than deal with all this embarassment!"

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" Shenran retorted, "Mario isn't the only problem solver you know and he's not the only stallion who's looking out for you! I care about you too!"

"Well, next time, maybe you shouldn't care!" Apple Bloom yelled before running off. Sweetie Belle just watched Apple Bloom disappear.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," Sweetie Belle told the Pegasus stallion, but Shenran looked rather hurt as a small tear left his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," said Sweetie Belle, "Come on. Big Mac can handle himself...or herself...for now. Let's just have some fun together." Shenran wiped his eyes and smiled bravely as Sweetie Belle gave him a warm hug, but Apple Bloom's words still stung his heart.

It wasn't long before Apple Bloom and Big Mac/Orchard Blossom were the cheerleading competition.

"C-O-U-S-I-N-S!" Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom chanted as they tried to cheer together, "Which two sis-uh, cousins are the best? We are! Apple Bloom and Appleja-I mean, Orchardjack-Blossom forever!"

"Whee!" Orchard Blossom cheered as "she" gave her hind legs a firm kick...and sent Apple Bloom flying.

"Whoaaa!" Apple Bloom screamed as she went airborne and crash landed into a nearby bucket of apples. She soon popped out of the apples and spat out an apple that had gotten stuck in her mouth.

"Yay," Apple Bloom said in a deadpan tone.

Next was the jumping rope competition. Rainbow and Scootaloo didn't hesitate to show off their tricks. They did a jump facing each other, another with a hind-leg high five, then both mirrored each other as they did a back-flip, and then a double high-five with their hind legs. Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom were a different story. Orchard Blossom seemed afraid to even make a small hop while Apple Bloom had no problem jumping. Orchard Blossom then smiled as "she" simply stepped over the grounded rope. Apple Bloom just glared, knowing that didn't count as jumping rope.

After that, Orchard Blossom and Apple Bloom were busy trying to do some juggling. Apple Bloom was doing her movements effortlessly but Orchard Blossom was rather tense as "she" managed to keep "her" bowling pins in the air. Then came the time for the routine to change as the two ponies laid down on their backs so they could pass the bowling pins to each other. Orchard Blossom soon found herself being quickly overwhelmed. Apple Bloom just closed her eyes and relaxed, but her relaxation soon stopped when she found that the bowling pins weren't coming back to her. She sat up to find that Orchard Blossom had gotten tangled up in "her" dress.

Once Orchard Blossom had gotten "herself" untangled, Apple Bloom couldn't help but just glare at her so called cousin. Shenran and Sweetie Belle were with them.

"Oh, I don't know why I didn't choose to wear something more casual," Orchard Blossom complained, tugging the collar of "her" dress as Shenran glared at him, "Why I knew that juggling routine like the back of my hoof!"

"Didn't I tell you that when you picked that dress in the first place?!" Shenran snapped as Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes in agreement.

"But never you mind," said Orchard Blossom, waving Shenran off with a fore-hoof, "There is still the race to be run!" She adjusted her wig definitively. Apple Bloom just softened her glare, especially when she noticed that Shenran was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I really appreciate all the effort, Big Ma-cousin Orchard Blossom," said Apple Bloom, "But maybe we just skip the whole obstacle course thing and call it day."

"I think it's a good idea," said Shenran softly as he looked at the stallion on disguise, "I think it's time you quit while your ahead." Orchard Blossom gave Shenran a stern snort and glare in reply, making Shenran flinch.

"Why, Apple Bloom I wouldn't hear of it!" Orchard Blossom replied, "Your cousin Orchard Blossom may be many things, but she is _not_ a quitter."

"I'm sure she's not," Apple Bloom replied, "but it's like Applejack said! There'll be more Sisterhooves Socials down the line, and I'm sure she'll help me get a blue ribbon next time around."

"B-but you wanted to win it _this_ Sisterhooves Social," Orchard Blossom protested, "And no matter what, I am gonna get you that win! Why I simply have to." Orchard Blossom had a dark look on "her" face as Shenran looked at "her" disapprovingly.

"Big Mac..." Shenran said in a low but stern tone when the red stallion in disguise got into his face.

"I'm gonna get Apple Bloom to stop blabbering about how amazing Applejack and Mario are and start blabbering about _me_ for change if it's the _last. thing. I do_!" Orchard Blossom said in a stern, fierce, but also hushed tone. "She" then walked off in a huff. Shenran just sighed as Apple Bloom approached. She didn't know what Orchard Blossom had said, but she could tell that Shenran was very upset.

"Ugh, now I understand how Mario feels when nopony listens to him," said Shenran and sighed sadly, "So much for being the hero." Sweetie Belle hugged him sympathetically.

"You are a hero," said Apple Bloom softly, getting Shenran to look at her, "I'm sorry for snapping at you before, Shenran. I was just upset cause I _knew_ this plan wasn't going to work. I should've just said I'd wait next year and just do it with Applejack. This has been nothing but downright embarassing."

"Apple Bloom, I can accept your apology and sympathize with your feelings," said Shenran, "But you need to understand that..."

"Apple Bloom, move your caboose!" Orchard Blossom called out, "The race is gonna start!" Apple Bloom sighed.

"Talk to you later Shenran," said Apple Bloom sadly, "No offense to you, but I wish Applejack or Mario were here right now." She walked away as Shenran gave a long exhale.

"I'm not the one who's feeling offended with you for saying that," Shenran muttered.

"What do you mean by that, Big Brother?" Sweetie Belle asked. Shenran just gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll tell you once we find a seat in the bleachers," Shenran replied, "Wanna ride there?" Sweetie Belle just giggled excitedly as she hopped onto his back. She couldn't help but laugh happily as Shenran gave her a very short ride into the sky.

It wasn't long before the sister teams gathered at the starting line for the obstacle course. Rainbow and Scootaloo were one of the teams.

"Alright, Scootaloo," said Rainbow, "remember the parts where teamwork _really_ comes into play!"

"How could I forget?" Scootaloo replied, "We've been training _all_ week!"

"Okay, hot stuff!" Rainbow replied, "What's out move on the grape squish?'

"The alley-oop," Scootaloo answered.

"Apple toss?"

"Flip-flop"

"Egg carrying?"

"Flutter-bomb"

"Yeah!" Rainbow and Scootaloo shouted together as they jumped into the air and high-hoofed each other as a red eight pointed star backdrop appeared behind them. Once they landed, they squatted before the finish line. Orchard Blossom had been watching and listening to them.

"Oh, dear," Orchard Blossom muttered to "herself".

"Competi-sis-tors!" Granny Smith announced from the megaphone, "Take your positions!" Orchard Blossom snorted, dig the ground a bit with a fore-hoof, and leaned down to get ready. Apple Bloom put on a determined look as well. Shenran and Sweetie Belle just watched from the stands. By now, Shenran had told Sweetie Belle everything.

"Do you think they can win the race?" Sweetie Belle asked the Pegasus stallion.

"With Big Mac still in that stupid getup, nothing is certain," said Shenran, "Maybe we get lucky."

"And a-ready, and a-set, _go_!" Granny Smith shouted and the teams were off and running. As expected, Rainbow and Scootaloo took an early lead and they jumped over the mud easily.

"Nice jump, Scoot!" Rainbow shouted to the orange Pegasus filly. Then the two sisters headed to the bucket step. The instant Orchard Blossom reached the mud puddle, "she" skidded to a stop. "She" ended up stopping right into the mud and getting "her" shoes stuck in it. "Her" momentum ended sending up flying right out of "her" shoes. As "she" got to the bucket step, "her" hooves got stuck in the buckets. "She" quickly shook the buckets off once "she" cleared the area to catch up with Apple Bloom. The yellow filly had just reached a giant stack of crates and jumped over them with ease.

"Thank you Mario for showing me that I can jump super high too," Apple Bloom said to herself as she headed to the pie eating contest. Orchard Blossom, in an attempt to catch up with the filly, bashed through the crates instead of trying to jump over them. Apple Bloom took notice when Orchard Blossom had caught up, but hadn't noticed any of "her" struggles or the fact she smashed through one of the obstacles. Apple Bloom gave her "cousin" a smile. Orchard Blossom just smiled back and had a determined look on "her" face.

"So far so good," said Shenran as he and Sweetie Belle watched from the stands. It was then Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom arrived at the pie eating part of the contest. As they started munching down, Orchard Blossom let out a loud belch. "She" quickly pulled off the ascot around "her" neck and continued eating, belching again as she finished her pie. Apple Bloom, with her face full of pie, used her tongue to clean her face and the two ponies were on their way. They were easily able to outrun two teams. It was then Rainbow looked and saw that Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom were catching up to them. Rainbow and Scootaloo reached the part where they needed to push a heavy hay bale to a designated area. Apple Bloom and Big Mac overtook them easily, but as they took off. Orchard Blossom launched their hay bale behind them high into the air. "She" didn't notice that by doing so, the hay bale just barely missed landing on top of another sister team. The two sisters looked at the fallen hay bale in shock. Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom quickly turned a corner as Rainbow and Scootaloo started catching up to them. Then they arrived at the grape squish. Orchard Blossom tossed all the grapes into the giant bucket. Apple Bloom climbed into the bucket and started stomping around to fill the jar with juice. Orchard Blossom noticed Scootaloo and Rainbow arrive and that the blue Pegasus started stomping with Scootaloo. Shenran and Sweetie Belle were stunned.

"I didn't know you could ask your older sister to help with the stomping," said Sweetie Belle.

"Now you know for next time," said Shenran, "though..."

"Yeah...you're right," said Sweetie Belle, "Rarity might not be as picky about getting dirty, but she'd never risk grape juice all over her coat." Orchard Blossom then got an idea. Before Apple Bloom could act, a dark shadow appeared above her.

"POINT OF IMPACT!" Orchard Blossom cried out as "she" body slammed into the bucket, smashing all the grapes instantly. This filled all the surrounding jars with grape juice and Apple Bloom found herself leaking out of the pipe and into a spare jar. Shenran and Sweetie Belle cringed at the sight.

"Yikes! You almost squished _me_!" Apple Bloom retorted to Orchard Blossom once she had recovered. Orchard Blossom quickly put the filled jar onto a stool, but did it so quickly that it was in danger of tipping over. Apple Bloom made sure their jar didn't tip over and they were on their way. Apple Bloom ran as fast as she could, but Rainbow and Scootaloo easily outran her and Orchard Blossom. Orchard Blossom then arrived at the chicken coop, which caused a bit of a ruckus until Rainbow and Scootaloo headed inside as well. Orchard Blossom peeked out to see that Apple Bloom was falling behind.

"Pick up those hooves, Apple Bloom," Orchard Blossom called out, "Why, you're barely movin' at a mosey!" Rainbow and Scootaloo then exited the chicken coop from the other door and casually walked forward with eggs on their noses and set them into the basket before zooming away. Orchard Blossom then came out next, getting the doorframe stuck around "herself" as "she" carried her egg.

"Come on, junebug," Orchard Blossom called out, "it's...like you've never carried an egg before!"

"Argh!" Apple Bloom groaned in frustration, "I'm goin' as fast as I can!" It didn't help that the other teams seemed to be outpacing the yellow filly. Shenran looked at her sympathetically.

"And here I thought Rainbow was going to be the over competitive one," said Shenran.

"Same here," said Sweetie Belle, "Big Mac is so focused on winning that he's stressing Apple Bloom out!" Orchard Blossom was waiting anxiously for Apple Bloom to drop her egg into the basket. As soon as the yellow filly was able to do so, Orchard Blossom picked up Apple Bloom and rushed to the finish line. As they reached a set of hurdles that required jumping over, Orchard Blossom decided to just plow right through them, making the other teams in front of them scream as they moved out of the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Apple Bloom screamed as Orchard Blossom charged through the hurdles. Orchard Blossom then noticed that Rainbow and Scootaloo were quickly approaching the finish line. "She" decided to plow right in between them. The two ponies yelped as they were knocked away and Orchard Blossom and Apple Bloom crossed the finished line first.

"Woo-hoo!" Orchard Blossom cheered in "her" normal voice and started dancing on "her" hind legs while holding Apple Bloom under her fore-leg and then posed. The other ponies were just staring at them. Shenran and Sweetie Belle just exchanged unamused looks with each other.

"I mean," said Orchard Blossom as she cleared her throat, "victory is ours, sweet Apple Bloom!"

RIP!

It was then Big Mac's disguise completely fell apart. Shenran groaned loudly and slapped a fore-hoof to his fore-head.

"That's done!" Shenran remarked.

"Uh-oh," Big Mac remarked.

""Uh-oh" indeed!" said the registration mare as the second mare judge and several angry ponies stood behind her.

"I should've known you'd eventually get busted for bein' a stallion!" Apple Bloom scolded angrily.

"Oh, no, we've known all along," said the registration mare.

" _OH COME ON_?!" Sweetie Belle squeaked, "You mean I could've entered the competitions with Shenran and he wouldn't have had to dress up like a girl? _Why doesn't anypony tell me these things_?!" Sweetie Belle then panted angrily.

"Hugs, Sweetie Belle," said Shenran as he used a wing to hold her close and rub her back to calm the marshmallow filly down.

"The Sisterhooves Social has always had a loose policy when it comes to what counts as a "sister"," the registration mare explained, "But we do have a strict policy when it comes to sportsponyship! In your "sister's" desperation to win, he used brute strength to physically take out the competitors." Several areas where shown to display the damage Big Mac had caused. Even two chickens were hugging each other from the damages done to the coop.

"Uh, that kind of behavior is not just unbecoming of a lady, but quite frankly, of anypony!" the registration mare continued, "And for that, you two are hereby disqualified!" The registration mare walked away, leaving Big Mac and Apple Bloom disappointed. It was then Rainbow recovered.

"Hah! Looks like we win, squirt!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Scootaloo cheered as she recovered. The other ponies cheered as they held the two sisters in the air and carried them away. Apple Bloom was upset.

"I told you I should've just waited until the next Social to win with Applejack," Apple Bloom retorted. Big Mac just sighed in disappointment as they walked away. It was then the registration stallion appeared hoping to speak to the so called "Orchard Blossom". He then noticed the remains of the costume just looked puzzled as a balloon popped in the background. Shenran and Sweetie Belle took notice.

"Should we..." Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nah, let's not break his heart," Shenran replied as they went to catch up with Apple Bloom and Big Mac. While Apple Bloom was fuming, Big Mac was the one who looked the most upset.

"Big Mac?" Shenran said gently when tears started leaving Big Mac eyes and he ran off as fast as his four legs could take them. Apple Bloom saw her older brother take off.

"Big Mac?" she asked curiously, "Was...was he...cryin'?"

"Yes he was," said Shenran as he and Sweetie Belle stood behind the yellow filly, "He knows he let you down." Apple Bloom looked in the direction Big Mac had taken off too.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt his feelings," said Apple Bloom sadly, "I didn't mean to make him cry. It's just a competition after all."

"It's not the competition he's upset about," said Sweetie Belle quietly.

"What do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"As much as we could tell you," said Shenran, "I think it would be best of Big Mac told you himself." Apple Bloom just looked worried, but she knew what she had to do.

Later that evening, Big Mac was just sitting alone under an apple tree on a hill, watching the amber colored sky. Apple Bloom hadn't wasted much time searching for him.

"You know I'm...not mad, right?" Apple Bloom told the red stallion as she took a seat beside him.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied bluntly.

"I mean...let's face it - you dressin' up as my cousin Orchard Blossom was a pretty crazy idea in the first place," said Apple Bloom, "even if Shenran had gone to so much trouble to help out with it."

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied in agreement.

"And it's not like you got me disqualified from the Social forever or anythin'," Apple Bloom added, "I can participate next time with Applejack. Everything's fine."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said again, but Apple Bloom noticed that the last "eeyup" was coated in sadness.

"I just don't understand why you went so crazy there at the end of the race," said Apple Bloom, getting straight to the point, "I mean, I know you like to win an' all, but...you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"Nope," said Big Mac firmly.

"Alright," said Apple Bloom since she was unsure about how else to get him to speak up, "Well, it's getting late. You comin'?"

"Nope," Big Mac replied. Apple Bloom was worried but she didn't know what else to say.

"Okay," said Apple Bloom sadly, "See you later, I guess..." Apple Bloom then walked sadly away. Big Mac looked back, seeing how sad Apple Bloom looked.

"Apple Bloom?" Big Mac called out.

"Yeah?" the yellow filly replied as she turned around and walked back to the red stallion.

"When you were little, you used to look up to me," Big Mac explained in a very sad voice, "thought I was the best thing since zap apple jam. Things are different now. Applejack's the hero of the Apple family, always rushin' to save Equestria. Mario is now the better brother. He's also a hero, always saving' Equestria as well. He's smarter, he's stronger, he's more skilled, and he's a prince. Everythin' I could never hope to be. And I'm just here on the farm, doin' chores, helpin' out the way I can, nothin' special, nopony's hero. I guess I just thought...oh, never mind. Here I am about to start blabberin' about my feelin's. You don't wanna hear this." Big Mac waved the filly off with his fore-leg.

"Yes, I do!" Apple Bloom protested.

"I guess I just thought if I could...fill in for Applejack at the Social and get you a blue ribbon," Big Mac continued, "Well, I could be somepony you looked up to again. Be your hero again. Even if it was for just a day. It was foolish and I'm ashamed. Please, I just wanna be alone right now." Big Mac then scooted away from Apple Bloom and turned so he was facing away from her.

"Yeah, well too bad, you big goof!" said Apple Bloom. Big Mac looked down to see Apple Bloom smiling cutely at him, "'Cause I'm not goin' _anywhere_. And I know that you're always gonna be here when I need you. Heck, you'll do a whole obstacle course in high heels if you think it'll help me get somethin' I want. You're my big brother. You've always been a hero to me, Big Mac, and you always will be. I'm real sorry I haven't been lettin' you know that's how I feel. Guess both of us have been holdin' back when it comes to expressing ourselves, huh?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement as the two siblings shared a hug.

"And I'm sorry if spending more time with Mario made you jealous," said Apple Bloom, "I just want to make sure he feels like he's part of the family."

"I know, Apple Bloom," said Big Mac, "Still hard to believe that's the same foal I saw when I was just a little colt. Who knew Mario would be so special?"

"You're special too, Big Mac, in your own...uhh...special way," said Apple Boom. The two chuckled with each other.

"Big Mac! Apple Bloom!" Granny Smith called from the barn, "Your sister's home! So is your brother! They say they've got quite a story to tell about their trip to Manehattan!" Apple Bloom looked at Big Mac before she replied.

"Be there in a bit!" Apple Bloom called out, "I'm spending some quality time with my big brother!" Granny Smith just smiled and headed back inside the barn.

"Hey Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac answered.

"How do you think Cousin Orchard Blossom would describe this sunset?" Apple Bloom asked the red stallion. Big Mac chuckled as he got back into character.

"Why, dear," said Big Mac in his falsetto, "I do declare this is the most beautiful sunset my eyes have ever looked upon. Though sitting here on these tree roots is a trifle uncomfortable for my hindquarters." Big Mac and Apple Bloom laughed as the two ponies watched the sun set deeper into the horizon.

The sun had set completely by the time Big Mac and Apple Bloom had walked inside. Applejack and Mario were there waiting for him.

"Hey, Big Mac, Apple Bloom," said Applejack as the yellow filly hugged her happily, "Did you and Big Mac have fun?"

"We sure did, right Big Brother," said Apple Bloom as she gave the red stallion a wink.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac, winking back.

"Glad you two were able to have some time to bond with one another," said Mario, "I was getting a little worried that Big Mac wasn't getting his fair share of the sibling love." Apple Bloom chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...Big Mac hasn't been getting his fair share recently..." said Apple Bloom.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Um...Mario," said Big Mac, "can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Mario just looked at Apple Bloom and then at Big Mac, whom the latter was just smiling. Mario just smiled back.

"Alright, Big Brother," said Mario as he followed the stallion outside. As Mario was exiting the door, Big Mac turned around and gave Apple Bloom another wink. Apple Bloom winked back to say thank you, understanding that her Big Brother had come to her rescue. Applejack just looked puzzled at the exchange.

"What was that all about?" she asked skeptically. Apple Bloom just sighed, seeing Big Mac had only saved her from one pony.

"Let's just say I figured out why Big Mac was upset before you left," said Apple Bloom honestly and briefly, "and we've settled things." Applejack smiled.

"Good," said Applejack, "Then that's all I need ta know." Apple Bloom sighed inwardly with relief.

Outside, Big Mac just lead Mario a few steps away from the door when he took a seat and offered Mario a seat across from him.

"What's up Big Mac?" Mario asked again. Big Mac just sighed sadly to himself.

"I owe you an apology," said Big Mac. Mario raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Ever since we found out you were part of this family, my little brother. I've...been feeling awful jealous of you. You've got more talent and accomplishments than I could ever dream to achieve. You even have the ability to use magic, something...you've seen I wish I could do it too. But I can't...'cause I'm just an earth pony. It's kind of the reason why I don't say much to you. I see how much Applejack and Apple Bloom look up to you, go to you for help, and even give them a shoulder to cry on. I've never seen them ever confide in me as much as they do with you. I might not be good at fancy, comforting speeches and such, but...I'm still a good listener. I know you're not doing any of this on purpose, but I still resented you regardless. I've even wished...that you would disappear." Big Mac felt his eyes water as he lowered his head in shame. Mario just looked at him sadly.

"I am so sorry Big Mac," said Mario quietly, "I never meant to make you feel like this. It's just...before I even knew we were family...Applejack and Apple Bloom were my friends. Friends who accepted me for who I was. Friends who were there for me and cared about me. You care about me too don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Big Mac, "Just 'cause I don't express it doesn't mean I don't care about you at all. I've just...not used to speaking my mind these days."

"I'd like to change that," said Mario, "I don't know what made you think that speaking up wasn't worth the effort, but...I care about what's on your mind. Applejack filled me in on what was up. We could tell that Apple Bloom's constant praise of the two of us was bugging you. You've obviously settled things so I won't bother Apple Bloom about it anymore. It's obvious that things would never have been settled if you hadn't spoken up."

"Well, you try to speak reason to three very stubborn headstrong mares who _never_ listen and tell me if you wouldn't feel like speaking up was worth the effort!" Big Mac snapped. Mario gave him a deadpan look.

"Seriously," said Mario, "I spent the bulk of my time with _nine_ very stubborn and headstrong mares. You don't think I feel that way from time to time?" Big Mac blinked before just giving a loud sigh.

"Then...you tell me, little brother," said Big Mac, "how do you keep speaking up despite knowing that most of the time you'll be tuned out?"

"Well, let me ask you this?" said Mario, "Say Applejack gets herself into trouble despite being warned. Are you still gonna be there to help her get out of trouble, or just let her go down in flames since...she had it coming?"

"Bite your tongue, Mario Star," said Big Mac sternly, "A big brother is always there for his little sister no matter what, even if it's her own stupidly that got her into trouble in the first place!" Mario smiled.

"I agree," said Mario, "that's why I don't stop trying to speak up. Somepony's gotta look after those mares when they do foolish things." Big Mac's expression softened hearing that.

"Plus there's no need to be jealous about me, Big Mac," said Mario, "You have something with Applejack and Apple Bloom that I'll never have."

"What's that?" Big Mac asked.

"Memories," said Mario, "memories of our parents, memories of Applejack and Apple Bloom growing up, memories of growing up together in a family that was filled with love, years of wonderful memories that I'll never have. Memories...that have built strong family and friendship bonds with each other. After all, an apple that's been given tender love and care when it was still a seed is far stronger than a pony who gives it the same love after it's already blossomed." Big Mac just smiled.

"That maybe true, little brother," said Big Mac, "but it takes more than one brother to make sure those apples stay in fine condition. Applejack and Apple Bloom need you just as much as they need me. A little extra love and protection is never a bad thing."

"Does that include me?" Mario asked softly.

"Huh?" Big Mac said in surprise.

"You're _my_ big brother too," said Mario, "I know am an alicorn and all, but...little brother still need his big brother. I hope you'll look out for me too." Big Mac smiled.

"I'm always here for ya, little brother," said Big Mac as the two stallion shared a brotherly hug, "Thanks for hearing me out."

"Anytime, Big bro," said Mario as they pulled away, "Feeling better?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as they chuckled.

"Come on," said Mario, "I'm sure the girls are wondering what's up."

"Wait a sec, Mario," said Big Mac, "One more thing."

"What's up?" Mario asked.

"Ma and Pa love you very much," said Big Mac, "and they're very proud of you." Mario was taken aback. He hadn't told anypony that he had some...insecurities about that.

"How did you..." Mario asked.

"A big brother just knows these things," said Big Mac with a smirk on his face. Mario just stared and then smiled.

"Thanks Big Brother," said Mario.

"I'm always here for ya," said Big Mac as he headed inside. Mario just looked at the starry sky one more time before heading inside.

Mario loved his family.

And he loved his big brother.

 **And that concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed that I let Shenran have the spotlight for most of the episode. If you enjoyed, maybe I'll have Shenran have more leading roles in the future.**

 **I originally didn't plan on having Mario show up at all, but when I thought about it. Alot of fans have been waiting for a heartfelt moment between brothers. I hope you enjoyed the tender moment between Big Mac and Mario. When you think about it, Big Mac is kinda like the "Luigi" of the two brothers. Except Big Mac is older and he's stronger rather than more agile.**

 **Next time: An episode I've been excitedly waiting for since I started working on this story! In my opinion, I've haven't been this excited for an episode since Magical Mystery Cure. Be ready for lots of BONUS CONTENT, especially involving the reforming of a certain filly that many claimed the change happened a little too quickly. And Mario will finally face off against a pony he's mentioned time and time again as his own nemesis! And let's not forget that our three favorite little fillies will finally achieve their long time dream!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	114. Crusaders of the Lost Mark

Crusaders of the Lost Mark

 _Pony's Log Number 518: I always knew this day would come. But I never expected to see TWO dreams come true at once..._

It was another beautiful morning in Ponyville. Mario was happily pulling his train through town, making some deliveries as ponies waved hello to him as he went by. Mario was feeling very pleased with himself. Once his early bird deliveries were complete, he went to take the empty freight cars to Sweet Apple Acres, where Big Mac would find further use for them on the farm. Mario just left the cars behind when he noticed Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle heading toward their clubhouse. Mario chuckled to himself as he watched them run by. He knew the Cutie Mark Crusaders usually had a meeting before heading off to school and decided to see what was going on. He had just arrived at the clubhouse when Apple Bloom spotted him.

"Hey, big brother, here to join the club meeting?" she asked.

"Ehh...if I'm invited..." Mario said in a shy but teasing tone. Apple Bloom giggled.

"C'mon up here!" she called out as Mario headed inside. Apple Bloom then took a seat on a crate that was next to a poster on the wall that had drawing of various activities. Yet what Mario noticed as he sat down behind Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo was how all the activities were marked off with red Xs.

"Okay, Crusaders!" said Apple Bloom to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, "Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks! Any suggestions?"

"No, we've tried everything!" said Scootaloo sadly.

"We've run out of ideas," Sweetie Belle added.

"Hey, now that's just stinkin' thinking girls," said Mario in an encouraging tone.

"Are you kiddin' me, Crusaders?" Apple Bloom replied and leaned forward, "Mario is right. We can do better than that!"

[Apple Bloom - As she sang, she put up a empty sheet on the wall which cheered up Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.]

 _We've been searchin' for our cutie marks  
For a while now  
Tryin' to find out how we fit in_

 _So many ways we've tried before  
But we keep on tryin' more_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom appeared in succession. Then Sweetie Belle moved from the right side of her friends to the left. Mario just swayed lightly from side to side as he listened to them sing.]

 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

 _We'll make our mark  
One way or another  
We'll make our mark  
On the day that we discover  
The ultimate reward of our cutie marks!_

"Well said Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Mario as he clapped for them, "Well said indeed!"

"Now, that's more like it!" Apple Bloom added. The group was then interrupted when somepony loudly opened the clubhouse door.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! _Help_!" cried out a familiar white colt with brown spots on his body, whose name was Pipsqueak or Pip for short. Mario knew the colt rather well since Pipsqueak often likes to ask for a ride on Mario's freight cars from time to time.

"Hey there, Pip," Mario replied, using the colt's nickname, "Interested in another ride on my train?"

"Not exactly Prince Mario..." said Pipsqueak uneasily.

"What's wrong, Pipsqueak?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm running for student pony president," Pipsqueak explained, "I was hoping you three would be my campaign managers!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders exchanged looks of interest with each other.

"We've never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'!" said Apple Bloom excitedly, "What do ya say, Crusaders?"

"Yeah! Hoof!" The three fillies shouted as they shared a hoof-bump together. Pipsqueak tried to join in, but found himself too short to jump up and reach the girls' hooves. That is until Sweetie Belle used her magic to lifted him up. He just smiled in reply as Mario chuckled to himself.

"Any chance I can offer any help?" Mario asked curiously, "I know Cheerilee likes that the students do most of the work, but a little friendly advice should be safe enough."

"Sure, let's hear it," said Pipsqueak.

"Well, the best advice I can give is to find something the school really needs and focus on that," said Mario, "focus on running a campaign that's honest and sincere and you won't go wrong, even if the competition tries to play dirty."

"Good idea, Prince Mario!" said Pipsqueak, "and I know just the thing the school could really use." The colt and three fillies huddled up to discuss their campaign plan as Mario quietly excused himself from the clubhouse. He had forgotten he had some other deliveries to make.

(Main Theme)

Once the four ponies had arrived at the school grounds, Sweetie Belle pushed a crate forward with her nose so Pipsqueak could use it to stand on. Apple Bloom then stood beside the little colt from the right side.

"So, Pip," said Apple Bloom loudly to get everypony's attention, "how would _you_ help the school if _you_ were elected student pony president?"

"Our playground equipment took quite a beating during Twilight and Mario's battle with Tirek!" said Pipsqueak as some ponies stared at him. One pony was sitting on a run-down swing when the seat broke in half and sent the colt plopping onto his stomach.

"If I'm voted in as student pony president," said Pipsqueak, "I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!" The other students cheered. Then came Pipsqueak's opponent, Diamond Tiara and her so called best friend Silver Spoon.

"Well, _I_ think that's a ridiculous waste of money," said Diamond Tiara snootily as she rudely shoved a pony aside and then pointed out a familiar filly with a red poofy mane and glasses, "It's just like when Twist proposed to repair the window that Discord destroyed! She just wanted to repair it like a plain old _schoolhouse_ window. But you all know voting for _me_ was the best choice because _I_ convinced the school board to give that window _visual_ appeal!" Twist felt rather bad as Diamond Tiara bragged and then showed off the window that had been turned into a stained window of herself.

"'Course, it doesn't hurt that her mother Spoiled Rich is president of the school board," Apple Bloom remarked to Pipsqueak.

"Exactly!" Silver Spoon remarked since she was standing within hearing range, "Which is why when Diamond Tiara is voted student body president, the school will be putting a statue of her in the center of the schoolyard!" Silver Spoon was then taken by surprise when Diamond Tiara pulled her back by her braid.

" _Silver Spoon_!" Diamond retorted through gritted teeth, "That was _my_ big announcement for when _I_ won!"

"I was only trying to help," said Silver Spoon rather sheepishly.

"I don't _need that kind of help_!" Diamond snapped.

 _Yeah, 'cause you think you're a one pony show_ Silver Spoon thought to herself bitterly. It was then Apple Bloom stood in front of the two rich fillies.

"Haven't we all had enough of Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked the rest of the students.

"Do we really need a big statue of her?" Scootaloo asked.

"Especially where our playground equipment should be?" Sweetie Belle added. The other students muttered to each other. It was then Scootaloo helped Pipsqueak on top of a giant standing horseshoe.

"A vote for Pip is a vote for the playground!" Pipsqueak announced.

"A vote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for _more_ Diamond Tiara!" the rich filly announced as she stood on her hind legs, but instead of any cheers or praises, she got no response. The Cutie Mark Crusaders started to sing.

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - they head up to the top arc of the standing horseshoe with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in the left and Apple Bloom on the right. Apple Bloom leaned forward as all three Crusaders give a shout out to Pipsqueak as they raised him into the air and then quickly set him down.]

 _It's time to make a change  
This is our chance  
Don't be afraid to do what's right  
He's it! Vote for Pip!_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Apple Bloom pushed Pipsqueak ahead of them, who looked back to see the three fillies singing as they marched behind him.]

 _We got an opportunity  
To have fun again  
A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - The four ponies passed two fillies playing on the damaged merry-go-round before they fell off as the merry-go-round tipped over. The four ponies then headed to the tether ball court and Pip buck the ball to make it swing outward.]

 _It's time for a new leader  
It's time to make a change  
We're here to fight for what we believe  
(Vote for Pip!)  
It's finally time we beat her  
And play a better game  
'Cause when we vote together  
There's nothing that we can't achieve_

[Diamond Tiara - The rich filly caught the ball with a fore-hoof with a sour look on her face before sending the ball away from herself. She then walked up to a nearby colt, frightening him with her overly sweet singing. She then patted Pipsqueak on the head.]

 _I don't believe what I am hearing  
I'm the only one you should be cheering  
Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think?_

[Diamond Tiara - She did a ballerina twirl as somepony rolled over a giant voting ballot in the background, which Pipsqueaks face was drawn to make him look dumb and smelly. Then a check mark was done by the box next to her own face.]

 _But a diamond is perfection  
It's natural selection  
So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link_

"We'll let the votin' decide!" Apple Bloom retorted as she peeked out from the bottom left corner of the giant ballot. Diamond Tiara just stomped off to continue her singing solo.

[Diamond Tiara - she marched deviously about the other students]

 _Everypony has their little secrets_

"I know _you_ do," said Diamond Tiara to a nearby colt.

[Diamond Tiara - she snuck a devious smirk at another filly.]

 _A vote for me will help you keep them safe_

"Like your creepy super strength!" Diamond Tiara remarked at a filly who managed to lift up the entire school to retrieve a lost ball. The suddenly felt insecure after being called out and dropped the school.

[Diamond Tiara - She then walked over to a filly with a very long mane and tail. She then walked up to a colt and pulled down his lower lip to reveal that he had some abnormally large teeth, which made him cover his mouth fearfully.]

 _Or your mane extension  
A little thing I won't mention  
Or those freakish large teeth in your face!_

"Come on now ponies!" Apple Bloom shouted as she and the other two fillies stood firm, "Don't listen to her!"

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Another ballot appears showing more proper picture of Pipsqueak and a check mark being placed next to Pipsqueaks picture. And a red X appeared over Diamond Tiara's face. Diamond Tiara was left stunned as an indignant look appeared on her face.]

 _You've gotta vote for change  
It's time for a new leader  
End all the tyranny  
Vote now and we can beat her_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - the three fillies waved to the students lined up to vote with Pipsqueak standing beside them and Cheerilee was standing nearby to oversee the voting.]

 _It's now another day  
And we believe in what's right_

[Foals - Inside the voting booth, a colt checked off Pipsqueak and put his vote into the ballot box]

 _Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip!_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders]

 _Our victory is in sight_

"Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!" Diamond Tiara shouted from the foreground as everypony stopped to look at her.

[Diamond Tiara - She walked over to come fillies and noticed one struggling to carry a bunch of books.]

 _Pip makes promises he can't keep  
But I can do more_

"You could really use a new book bag," said Diamond Tiara as she started to hand the filly the book bag and then pulled away and walked off.

[Diamond Tiara - She appeared between two ponies and started sing and bragging to them.]

 _'Cause I'll make things happen  
That none of you here can afford_

"To do, like, _ever_!" Diamond Tiara bragged, only earning glares from the two ponies.

[Diamond Tiara - She shoved some candy into one colt's mouth, then gave another pony a parasol. Then she walked past Button Mash, making his propeller hat fly off his head.]

 _Wouldn't you like a little something sweet?  
Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat  
Who says that I can't be nice? _

[Diamond Tiara - Everypony watched Diamond walk about as she sang. She then headed over to Dinky who was holding a picket sing that was promoting ponies to vote for Pip. Diamond then slapped the panel around to make it show a professionally made poster promoting ponies to vote for her instead.]

 _But first there's one thing  
An itsy-bitsy little string  
And voting for me is the price!_

[Silver Spoon - She tapped Diamond Tiara's side and began to sing. Diamond Tiara glared at her as Silver Spoon confidence grew as she sang.]

 _I've a tiny suggestion  
That you should be aware  
You could probably win this election  
If you show them all you real-_

" _I don't recall asking you to speak_!" Diamond snapped loudly at Silver Spoon. Everypony gasped in shock.

"Well, if that's how you treat your best friend," Sweetie Belle remarked, "then I choose Pipsqueak!" She gave the little colt a wink.

[Foals - The Cutie Mark Crusaders marched off the steps with Pipsqueak.]

 _Vote_!

[Cutie Mark Crusaders (Foals) - the other ponies gathered around the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pipsqueak, except for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. However, while Diamond Tiara was indignant and Silver Spoon just had a blank look on her face.]

 _Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies (For Pip_! _Vote_! _)  
Let's free ourselves from the past_

[Foals - The background showed crayon drawings of Pipsqueak as four ponies held up banners with the same drawing on them.]

 _He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote!_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders (Foals) - Pipsqueak welcomed the other students into the voting booth as the three fillies stood and sang beside him. A Diamond Tiara poster appeared in foreground and was immediately ripped in half. Pipsqueak and the three fillies then marched about proudly.]

 _Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies._ (For Pip! Vote!)  
 _Let's free ourselves from the past_

[Foals]

 _Vote for Pip_!

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Pipsqueak marched proudly before the smiling students as he and the Cutie Mark Crusaders sang. Diamond Tiara was still indignant and now very annoyed. Silver Spoon was actually smiling.]

 _It's time for a new leader  
It's time to make a change  
We're here to fight for what we believe_

[Foals - two ponies got into the foreground.]

 _Vote for Pip_!

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Pipsqueak then stood on one end of a worn down teeter totter. Another colt then helped lift the end Pipsqueak was standing on so everypony could see him.]

 _It's finally time we beat her  
And play a better game  
'Cause when we vote together  
There's nothing that we can't achieve_

[Foals - They lifted a fore-leg in the air as they shouted and Pipsqueak smiled at them.]

 _Vote for Pip_!

It wasn't long before everypony had voted and Cheerilee was ready to reveal the results.

"The votes have been counted!" Cheerilee announced. The screen split into two. On the right was Pipsqueak, who looked very nervous and was biting his fore-hoof. Diamond Tiara looked very confident and had a smug smile on her face.

"The student pony president is..." Cheerilee continued as Diamond cockily took a few steps forward, "Pipsqueak!" Diamond Tiara was stopped in her tracks in complete shock as everypony else cheered excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh, Crusaders!" said Apple Bloom excitedly, "Pip won!"

"I couldn't have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pipsqueak announced as he walked up to them.

"Campaign manager cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly as the three fillies looked at their flanks. But, as usual, they were still blank.

"Guess you're not as good as you thought, _blank flanks_ ," Diamond Tiara taunted, even with Miss Cheerilee giving her a stern glare in the background, "In fact, I demand a recount!"

"Trust me, Diamond Tiara," said Cheerilee smugly and also confidently, "Pip won."

" _I'll_ be the judge of _that_ , Miss Cheerilee!" said Diamond Tiara as she marched importantly inside the count the votes herself.

In less than a minute...

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_?!" Diamond Tiara shouted from inside the school house so loudly that she startled everypony outside. Even Cheerilee winced at her shouting.

"One vote!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in shock and devastation as she reappeared at the doorway and rushed over to her best friend, "Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?!"

"No, I didn't," said Silver Spoon firmly and unsympathetically. Diamond Tiara was stunned, as well as hurt.

"But you're my best friend," Diamond Tiara protested feebly.

"Am I?" Silver Spoon asked, "'Cause I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue, and suddenly I wasn't allowed to _speak_! Whenever I go out of my way to keep you out of trouble or when one of your _brilliant_ plans goes wrong, I'm not allowed to speak! Whenever I try to speak my mind and what I say doesn't agree with you or it's not what you wanted to hear, I'm not allowed to speak! You could have actually won this election if you just listened to me. You wanna know how?" Diamond Tiara just stared with her mouth open as Silver Spoon leaned into her face.

" _Sorry, I'm not allowed to speak_ ," Silver Spoon said in a whisper that was stern and straight to the point as she shut Diamond Tiara's mouth herself.

" _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ **"** Diamond Tiara screamed in pure rage before she ran off. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pip was left stunned at what had happened and looked at Silver Spoon.

"What?" Silver Spoon remarked, "I don't have to follow her drum anymore! I did you _blank flanks_ a favor! For months, I've been at the point where I find making fun of you three a bore! You leave me alone and I'll do the same, alright?" Silver Spoon walked snootily away in the direction opposite of Diamond Tiara. The three fillies exchanged concerned looks with Pipsqueak. While the three fillies were grateful for what was literally a truce between them and Silver Spoon, they didn't feel right seeing the friendship between the two rich ponies fall apart.

"I know Diamond Tiara's been pretty awful," said Apple Bloom to the other two fillies as Pipsqueak walked off, "but...we should probably make sure she's okay. Just 'cause she's never cared about anypony else's feelings doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shared sympathetic looks with her.

"True," said Sweetie Belle, "even Mario taught us that even the cruelest of ponies deserve a little kindness and sympathy. Worse case: she doesn't accept it and we know we did the right thing." Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

Silver Spoon was just fuming to herself as she walked about the park alone.

"Stupid Diamond Tiara," she muttered, "I tried to be a good and supportive friend, but if this is your way of saying thank you, then you go make a fool of yourself on your own from now on. I'm done having you drag me down just because all you wanna do is seek revenge!" Silver Spoon then noticed a lake next to her as she picked up a rock with her fore-hoof and looked at the water. The rock splashed loudly into the water as Silver Spoon chucked it into the water. She panted heavily before she sat down at the edge of the lake and began to cry.

"How could I've been so stupid?" Silver Spoon sobbed, "She never cared about me! She only spent time with me because I was wealthy. I was _never_ her friend...just her lackey..." She continued to cry alone for a few seconds before she felt a fore-hoof on her back. Silver Spoon gasped and quickly turned around. There was Mario, giving her a gentle smile and behind him was a heavy train loaded with various apples and other good from Sweet Apple Acres.

"Looks like you need a friend," said Mario softly. Silver Spoon sniffled as her tears continued to flow.

"Considering I ended my only friendship," Silver Spoon sobbed, "I could use a new friend."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked in surprise. Silver Spoon then explained what had happened. Mario just listened carefully as the rich filly was able to freely speak her mind. Silver Spoon had to admit that being able to speak her mind for a change was huge relief. Even her tears stopped very quickly once she found her words and was able to say them without being told otherwise.

"I tried so hard to be a loyal and supportive friend to her," Silver Spoon complained, "I tried so hard to make her realize that messing around with the Cutie Mark Crusaders was nothing but trouble. I wanted her to win the election by showing something more than her wealth and acting like a bully. Even I knew her blackmail tactic was doomed to ruin her, but...she's just so selfish and stubborn! I couldn't take seeing her go down in flames and being dragged down with her. I don't even understand why she's so against you, Prince Mario. I mean I personally was glad you got Diamond Tiara kicked off the newspaper. If she was willing to expose everypony secrets for juicy stories, who's to say she wouldn't have dug into my secrets for a good story? In fact...I bet she did! I remember catching Featherweight taking a picture of me and running off! I was sick to my stomach when she and Babs made you crash. I even told her she was crossing the line, but all she could do was threaten me! In the end, I lost my allowance because of her! Ugh, I hate you, Diamond Tiara!"

"Hate is a pretty strong word," said Mario.

"It's how I feel about her right now," Silver Spoon remarked bitterly.

"Well, I really don't want to hear you say that," said Mario, "saying that to somepony doesn't make you feel better."

"How would _you_ know that?" Silver Spoon snapped.

"Because I actually said that to my wife before we were dating," Mario admitted, "I may have had a right to be angry with her at the time, but saying that made me feel worse." Silver Spoon snorted.

"Well, I still want nothing to do with her," said Silver Spoon angrily, "For the first time in my life, I feel like I can focus on myself for a change and think for myself instead of..."What would Diamond Tiara do" or "How would Diamond Tiara think about this or that?". What I want can finally have some value or priority for a change!"

"Perhaps," said Mario slowly, "but what about friends? If, as you've implied, you're finished with Diamond Tiara. Do you plan on making some new friends?" Silver Spoon just looked at Mario blankly and then removed her glasses to wipe away the tears that had already stained her cheeks.

"I...I don't know..." said Silver Spoon, "I doubt there be anypony who would want to be friends with me. I've hurt so many ponies when I was with Diamond. They probably h- I mean dislike me too much to give me a chance. I can't undo the damage I caused."

"In some respects, yes, but most of the damage can be fixed with a simple apology," said Mario, "Ponies tend to be more forgiving than you think, especially once they see that you're trying to be a friend rather than a bully." Silver Spoon sighed.

"It's not so easy," said Silver Spoon, "even the best I could say to the Crusaders was call a truce."

"Tell me, Silver Spoon," said Mario, "Why did _you_ tease the Cutie Mark Crusaders so much?" Silver Spoon paused for a moment before answering.

"At first it was just to have fun with Diamond," said Silver Spoon, "Then they started going about trying all these crazy things to try and get their cutie marks, causing a ruckus, making a mess of things, etc. It was so annoying! We're they really so stupid that they didn't understand the concept of how to properly get your cutie mark?"

"Ever considered _why_ they were so obsessed and determined to get them in the first place with?" Mario asked. Silver Spoon looked clueless for a moment before it finally clicked.

"Because...Diamond and I teased them so much," said Silver Spoon sadly, "Is...that what they mean when a pony says they've "fed the flame"?"

"It's a pretty accurate analogy," Mario replied, "those three fillies figured you would stop teasing them once they got their cutie marks. That's why they're so determined to get them. I know it's why I was so determined to get mine."

"You were bullied for being a blank flank too?" Silver Spoon asked in surprise.

"Indeed," said Mario, "But that's a story for another time. I've got some deliveries to make. Would you care for a ride home? Or is my freight train too...low class?" Silver Spoon chuckled.

"I'm not _that_ snooty," said Silver Spoon, "But...ehh...maybe some other time. You've given me alot to think about...I just want some more alone time for now."

"Very well," said Mario, "Guess I'll see you around." Mario then reattached his harness.

"Wait!" Silver Spoon called out.

"What's up?" Mario asked. Silver Spoon looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," said Silver Spoon, "can we be friends?" Mario blinked and then smiled.

"We already are," said Mario, "the castle is always open if you need help making some new friends...or restoring an old one." Silver Spoon blinked, as much as she wanted to deny the last statement, she chose not to refute it.

"Thank you, your highness," said Silver Spoon.

"Silver, just call me Mario," the alicorn Prince replied with a wink, making Silver Spoon giggle as Mario made his train whistle and headed off. Silver Spoon waved until Mario was out of sight. She could inwardly admit that she was feeling much better.

Diamond Tiara, however, was different story. She was feeling miserable as she headed into town with her head low to the ground. As she past a shop, a mare with a dark pink coat, purple main and tail, crooked nose, gold chain necklace, and a aquamarine top with gold gem trimming along the bottom, took notice of her.

The pony's name...was Spoiled Rich, her mother!

" _Diamond Tiara_!" the spoiled mare shouted sternly, making Diamond Tiara lift her head to reveal her long face, "Why are you making that face? _That's_ not the face of a _winner_!" Diamond Tiara bit her lip.

"Because...I didn't win," Diamond Tiara replied sadly.

" _What?!_ " Spoiled Rich retorted dramatically before adding sternly, "You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate _nothing_?!" Nearby, were two maids and their butler, Randolph, who were carrying various party supplies from the shop. But poor Randolph was forced to carry a large statue of Diamond Tiara only for it to crush him.

"Sorry mother," Diamond Tiara replied simply, still looking rather glum.

"It's bad enough that you lost to that _transplant_ from Trottingham," Spoiled Rich spat out, "but imagine if you'd lost to one of those _blank flanks_. As if it wasn't disgraceful enough that some _pathetic_ lowlife is now the _Prince of Equestria_ , but you've allowed his three little _minions_ to make a fool of you and physically trounce you _twice,_ even when _I_ went through all that trouble stealing the secrets to his little _combat_ techniques for you and your _lackey_!" Diamond Tiara winced.

 _Lackey? Was...that all I considered Silver? Just...a lackey?_ Diamond didn't have much time to think about it since Spoiled Rich wasn't though with her just yet.

"As a Rich pony," Spoiled Rich continued, "you must always think of your social standing." It was then Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lis walked by.

"Hm," Fancy Pants pondered as he walked by as Spoiled Rich put on an over the top smile on her face and waved. As soon as he looked away, she went back to sternly starting down at her daughter.

"That's starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria," Spoiled Rich continued as she used her fore-hoof to lift Diamond Tiara's chin and got into her face, "Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. _EVER_!" Diamond Tiara winced at the shouting, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who had been listening in a short distance away behind the corner of a building. Spoiled Rich just walked away, feeling rather pleased with her herself. Diamond Tiara just walked sadly away in another direction, feeling even more dejected.

[Diamond Tiara - She looked at a display window and then kicked a small stone away with her fore-hoof.]

 _If I'm a diamond  
Then why do I feel so rough?  
I'm as strong as a stone  
Even that's not enough_

[Diamond Tiara - She walked away from the shop as the screen shattered like a broken glass window.]

 _There's something jagged in me  
And I've made such mistakes  
I thought that diamonds were hard  
Though I feel I could break_

[Diamond Tiara - She stood on the middle of a bridge as she sang. Behind her a filly with her father walked across the same bridge happily chatting with each other. She stared at the water below as tears fell from her eyes and into the water. Those water droplets later formed the beads that were on her tiara cutie mark.]

 _Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somepony else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

[Diamond Tiara - To her left was Spoiled Rich telling her what to do before waving her off with a fore-hoof, leaving Diamond Tiara miserable. To her right, the Cakes were having fun with their twins.]

 _I've been told my whole life  
What to do, what to say  
Nopony showed me that  
There might be some better way_

[Diamond Tiara - She looked at the sky as the ground seemed to swallow her up. But she sadly lowered her head as she appeared to sink deeper underground.]

 _And now I feel like I'm lost  
I don't know what to do  
The ground is sinking away  
I'm about to fall through_

[Diamond Tiara - She was standing on a giant diamond that rotated her clockwise and then floated across the foreground to show her just walking slowly about the town. The Cutie Mark Crusaders just shared curious and worried looks with each other. Diamond Tiara shed some tears as she walked about and sang, then lowered her head sadly.]

 _Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somepony else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

[Diamond Tiara - She lifted her head once more before walking about town alone.]

 _To be the pony I want to be_

As Diamond Tiara walked about, the Cutie Mark Crusaders came out of hiding.

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Sweetie Belle asked Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"If it is, then...I'm weird, too," said Scootaloo.

"She wants to change, but she doesn't know how," Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure it out," said Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom smiled in agreement, but Scootaloo had a skeptical look on her face.

"Does it have to be us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Scootaloo..." said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, you weren't teased about something...personal..." Scootaloo protested feebly.

"Would you at least be willing to let it go?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Holding a grudge against a pony only hurts yourself. And seeking revenge won't make you feel better either. I would know..." Scootaloo sighed.

"Fine..." Scootaloo conceded...reluctantly. The three fillies then walked off to discuss ideas of how they could reach out to Diamond Tiara. The tiara wearing filly was just walking about on her own. She eventually turned her head to see the Castle of Friendship just a short distance away. Diamond Tiara snorted and turned to leave, but then her expression softened as she found herself unable to walk away. She looked at the castle once more before sighing sadly.

"There's no way they would help me," said Diamond Tiara, "they're on the side of the Crusaders! They would probably say I deserved all of this!" Diamond then walked away from the castle, continuing to feel sorry for herself and staring at the ground. However, she was so busy feeling sorry for herself as she hadn't even noticed that she had gone to sit down in the middle of some premade magic railroad tracks. Diamond Tiara then looked up.

"EEEK!" Diamond Tiara shrieked in horror, for rushing straight toward her...was Mario with his heavy train. Poor Diamond Tiara was in such a state of shock that she couldn't move. Mario whistled loudly to make the filly move, but she didn't.

"AUUUUUUUUUUG!" groaned Mario loudly, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Once Mario realized Diamond Tiara wasn't going to move, he quickly applied his brakes. Diamond Tiara was frozen stiff as Mario's fore-hooves made a loud skid as they slid across the magic rails. His fore-hooves were turning red from the friction as he managed to stop the train just in time. When Diamond Tiara came to her senses, she found Mario had stopped with both his fore-hooves just a couple of inches from her own. Diamond Tiara whimpered loudly as she her hinds legs finally began to move.

"I...I...I gotta get out of here!" Diamond Tiara said in a panic as she began to run away. Mario was still recovering from the sudden stop when he saw Diamond Tiara running full speed...backwards! She zoomed through the town and was so frightened that she began running up the super steep hill without stopping. It was a big mistake. Running backward up that steep hill was very risky because one misstep could send a pony falling down the hill at a tremendous rate.

And that's exactly what happened with Diamond Tiara. Her hind legs slipped about three-quarters of the way up the hill. Diamond Tiara yelped as she found herself sliding down the hill at an increasingly uncontrollable speed on her back and all four legs in the air. And she was still too overwhelmed to try lowering a hoof or two down to apply the brakes.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she pleaded frightfully. Since she was sliding down so fast, she launched into the air from a nearly rock at the bottom of the hill. Diamond Tiara was sent flying into the air...and landed with a soft plop on a large mound of earth.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Diamond Tiara pleaded exhaustedly when she realized that she was now laying on top of the dirt mound and no longer moving, "It _has_ stopped..." Diamond Tiara just let out a long sigh, not caring that her mane and tail were messy and dusty.

"Nevermind, Diamond Tiara," said a gentle voice, "You just need to calm down, get a drink, maybe something to eat, and then you'll feel better." Diamond Tiara was about to say thank you when her eyes shrunk as she sat up and turned to see Mario standing before her with a blank expression on his face. Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes at him for a second before her expression softened.

"Just go ahead laugh," Diamond Tiara said with a tone that lost all its bite, "everypony else will..."

"Why?" Mario asked plainly, "just because if this was reversed, you'd laugh at me? I'm not _you_ , Diamond Tiara."

"I know," said Diamond Tiara quietly, "I'm just a bad pony. It's all I'll ever be..." Mario raised an eyebrow at her as Diamond Tiara just turned away. She could feel her composure slipping as she dusted herself off.

"Please...just...go..." Diamond Tiara pleaded timidly. Mario just stayed put for a moment before he walked up to her.

"Diamond Tiara, would you like to come to the castle?" Mario asked. Diamond Tiara's jaw dropped as she bore a horrified expression.

"I didn't do anything!" Diamond Tiara protested fearfully, "Well, maybe call the blank flanks...uhh...blank flanks but that was it! Honest! I'm sorry!" Mario just kept a blank expression on his face.

"Well thank you for being honest," said Mario, "But you look like you've been having a bad day and I'm sure you've always wanted to see the castle. Come on!" Diamond Tiara wanted to protest, but she decided to follow Mario as he headed back to his train. She winced when she remembered the fact that Mario could've crashed into her just a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry for earlier," said Diamond Tiara, "I didn't mean to stand on the tracks like that or not get out of the way." Mario just gave her a blank look, but then smiled as he used his magic to set her inside the of the front freight car.

"Don't worry, I just cleaned it," said Mario, knowing how fussy the filly could be as he re-coupled himself to his train.

"Oh...ok..." said Diamond Tiara quietly as she curled up inside the freight car. Mario just looked at her with concern, but figured he could ask the filly what was up once they got to the castle. Mario gave a TOOT-TOOT and then pulled his train. Diamond Tiara just sat quietly inside the freight car, trying her best to disappear.

Mario only had one more delivery and then they headed back to the castle. Mario found that Diamond Tiara had fallen asleep during the trip and used a fore-hoof to gently wake her up.

"Wuh...huh..." Diamond Tiara mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "Where...where am I?"

"We just arrived at the castle," said Mario as he used his magic to help her out of the freight car.

"Oh...right..." said Diamond Tiara quietly as she followed Mario inside. She was rather amazed as she looked around at the crystal walls and columns. Mario ran into his wife and quietly exchanged a few words with her before he and the little filly continued on their way. After that, Mario stayed quiet until he brought Diamond Tiara into the library room where Spike was doing some routine dusting. Spike turned around then blinked and narrowed his eyes at Diamond Tiara.

"So...finally decided to lock her up in the dungeon," Spike asked in a spiteful tone, "or maybe send her off to be dealt with by Celestia." Diamond Tiara winced as she began to tremble fearfully.

 _I knew it! I knew it! This is the end for me_! Diamond thought fearfully.

"No, I brought her here for some tea, cookies, and casual conversation," Mario replied. Both Diamond Tiara and Spike were left with their jaws hanging out.

"Seriously?" said Spike, "what's she done to deserve _that_?" Diamond Tiara just looked at the ground. Mario noticed how downhearted she looked.

"Spike, leave her alone," said Mario before turning to the little filly, "I'll go get tea and cookies. Any preferences?" Diamond Tiara just looked up at him.

"Whatever I guess," said Diamond Tiara quietly.

"Alright, make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon," said Mario as he quickly walked out of the room. Diamond Tiara just took a seat at a nearby low table and said nothing. Spike just continued his work and then left the room without speaking to the filly. Diamond Tiara hadn't noticed, inside she couldn't help but feel puzzled and confused about what was going on as she sat alone at a nearby table. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when Mario set down her tea cup and a plate with what looked like chocolate chip cookies. Diamond Tiara was rather surprised as Mario poured some tea into her cup.

"Cream or sugar?" Mario asked. Diamond Tiara stared for a moment before replying.

"Just two sugars please," said Diamond Tiara as Mario put the sugar for her. Diamond Tiara was just quiet, staring at her tea until she finally couldn't stay quiet.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" Mario asked as he was about to take a bite out of one of the cookies.

"Why?!" Diamond Tiara asked again, this time more firmly, "Why are you being so nice to me? What's in it for you?!" Mario just remained calm as he took a bite out of his cookie and took a sip of his own tea.

"Nothing's in it for me," said Mario simply, "This is what they call compassion." Diamond Tiara blinked before glaring.

"I don't need your pity," Diamond Tiara retorted.

"Diamond, let's get one thing straight," said Mario firmly, "Pity is when you see somepony hurting or upset, but do _nothing_ about it. Compassion is when you see somepony hurting or upset and reach out them to help them feel better."

"And why would you do that for me?" Diamond Tiara asked in her usual manner, "I haven't exactly been nice to you or like you for that matter!" Mario just took another sip of his tea. Secretly, he could tell that the part of Diamond Tiara disliking him actually wasn't true.

"As the Element of love, Diamond Tiara," Mario explained, "Love comes in many different forms. You're probably familiar with the love between two ponies who love each other, like your parents for example..." Diamond Tiara made a face.

"Then there's the kind of love that is shared with family," Mario continued, "followed by the love that is shared between good friends. I'm sure you and Silver Spoon shared that kind of love with each other."

"Not really," Diamond Tiara said aloud and then her eyes widened in shock and she felt her heart break.

 _I just admitted I never loved my best friend_ , Diamond Tiara thought as she felt her eyes water.

"And finally," Mario finished, but had heard what Diamond Tiara had said, "there's unconditional love, which is showing love and compassion to others whether they deserve it or not."

"So it makes you feel good to give me tea and cookies?" Diamond Tiara spat out.

"This isn't about me," Mario replied, "I saw that you were upset and I wanted to help you feel better. Plain and simple."

"But...why?!" Diamond Tiara asked, feeling more frustrated, "I said I've never given you a reason to be nice to me!"

"You don't have to!" Mario retorted firmly, "And you're right, you've never given me a reason to care or be nice to you. And you don't deserve it either. Yet despite all that, despite the fact you've hated me since the day we've meet and hated me for defending my friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I decided to be nice to you!"

"But WHY?!" Diamond Tiara screamed.

"Because I care," said Mario, making Diamond Tiara blink in shock, "I saw a little filly who was upset and needed a friend. I wanted to help her feel better and give her an ear in case she wanted to speak about what's on her mind. As much as you hate me, I don't hate you. I'm just sad because you think being a bully and putting ponies down is how you become a happy, healthy, and successful pony in Equestria."

"Hey, the way I do things has made me very happy thank you," said Diamond Tiara, "I can make friends no problem!"

"Then where's Silver Spoon?" Mario asked innocently. Diamond Tiara winced as she bit her lip.

"N-n-none of your business!" Diamond Tiara spat out.

"I ran into her earlier this afternoon," said Mario casually, "She told me what happened at the election."

"I can imagine what she said about me," Diamond muttered.

"From what I understood," said Mario, "you love being a winner more than her. She didn't feel like you valued her friendship."

"Well, she knows how I am," Diamond Tiara spat out, "a _true_ friend would know that and wouldn't have kicked me aside!"

"Oh really," said Mario skeptically, "Then tell me Diamond Tiara. When was the last time having _your_ attitude resulted in finding a true friend? You name me _one_ time and I will take it all back." Diamond Tiara glared, but then her expression slowly softened until she was just looking very sad.

"Eeyup...I didn't think so," Mario replied after a few seconds of silence, "One of these days Diamond Tiara, you're going to find that your way of seeing the world just doesn't work..." As Mario spoke, Diamond Tiara's composure began to crack.

"...and it might even take having to wind up all alone with nopony to blame but yourself..." Mario continued.

"I ALREADY HAVE!" Diamond Tiara wailed and began to cry heavily. Mario just watched quietly for the time being.

"My fault!" Diamond Tiara sobbed, now unable to contain all the emotions building up inside of her, "All my fault! I'm a bad pony! I'm a bad pony..." The little filly continued to sob when Mario walked over and placed a fore-leg onto her back. Diamond Tiara wasted no time rushing into Mario's chest and cried harder. Before Diamond Tiara could stop herself, she began venting her frustrations out as she sobbed, which included the fact she didn't want to be a bully anymore and especially what she had to deal with regarding her mother. Mario just held her gently and let the little filly cry herself out, but he removed her tiara and set it on the table since it was sticking his chest from her pressing her face into it. It was a good twenty minutes before Diamond Tiara finally was able to calm down and pulled away. Mario could tell she looked very embarassed.

"Don't tell anypony I was this sappy!" Diamond Tiara warned before sniffling, "I'm already in disgrace as it is."

"It's okay, Diamond," said Mario gently, "everything that has happened will not leave this room. I'm only here to help. You can speak your mind here without being told otherwise or that it will get you into trouble."

"I can?" Diamond Tiara replied.

"Yes," Mario answered, "You did just confess that you don't want to be a bully anymore, but feel like you need to keep that image up for the sake of your mother." Diamond Tiara snorted as she wiped her eyes.

"Mother is just..ugh!" Diamond Tiara replied as she held her head in frustration, "I can imagine what she's say if she knew I told you about all of this. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. You really don't care about me. Only watching me get humiliated or defeated by the Crusaders!"

"It was never about winning or beating you," said Mario, "it's more along the lines of helping them prove to you that they are fillies worth being accepted and respected. They just want you to stop teasing them because they haven't found their cutie marks yet. If you backed off with all the teasing and bullying, I wouldn't have had to get you in trouble. The only reason you got physically defeated was because you imitated the attack. I only taught them to fight you so they could defend themselves. After all, when you turned Babs against them, you were going out of your way to be mean to them."

"So...it was just self-defense," said Diamond Tiara, "because I wouldn't stop teasing them?"

"Exactly," said Mario, "And it's shameful to hear that an adult would actually encourage you to hate me and bully others."

"She says that's what my cutie mark means," said Diamond Tiara, "being better than everypony else."

"I don't think that's what your cutie mark is supposed to mean," said Mario.

"I actually agree," said Diamond Tiara, "It probably means spoiled brat. And...and...I hate it! Ugh, you have no idea what my mother put me through to get this stupid thing on my flank! Each day I was a blank flank, she made me feel so...so...insignificant!"

"She pressured you into getting your cutie mark?!" said Mario, "That's more ridiculous that the Cutie Mark Crusaders trying thousands of things that they have no actual abilities in to get their cutie marks."

"So even you admit the way they were getting their cutie marks was stupid?" Diamond Tiara remarked.

"Misguided is the better word," said Mario, "But cutie marks are about self-discovery and despite what you think about them, they are starting to figure that out. Besides, did it ever occur to you that your teasing only motivated to them try more foolish ways of earning their cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara blinked.

"Seriously?" said Diamond Tiara and huffed, "talk about desperate..."

"Desperate," Mario repeated, "desperate to get _you_ to stop teasing them and trying to humiliate them all the time." Diamond Tiara blinked again.

"Oh..." said Diamond Tiara, now feeling rather small and a little embarrassed, "So that's why they're so obsessed. And you?"

"Just protecting my friends," said Mario, "I was once bullied by your mother for the same reasons you bullied the Crusaders. And she certainly went out of her way to humiliate me as well."

"Maybe...that's why she raised me to hate you," said Diamond Tiara, "If I'm being honest, until the whole Gabby Gums expose, I never really got a say in what to think about you. Mother still doesn't really say _exactly_ what you did to make her hate you. She just says you're an..."

"...insignificant lowlife," Mario finished with an eye roll, "These are the only offenses I can think of: Being taken in by Celestia, getting a cutie mark that means I can be good at so many things, becoming Celestia's protégé, being part of the junior theatre troupe and failing to help take it over after the original leader retired, working on the Canterlot railway by actually pulling trains and pulling the Canterlot express, befriending Fancy Pants..." As Mario spoke Diamond Tiara found herself feeling more and more disgusted, but it wasn't at Mario. It was at her mother! She couldn't believe that her mother would be so petty to hate a pony for being this successful. She was actually impressed at Mario's accomplishments.

"Getting taken out of being the top racer..." Mario continued.

"Wait!" Diamond interjected, "I thought my Mom would have _loved_ to have seen you crash and burn...no offense!"

"You would think so," said Mario, "if she hadn't been my top sponsor back in my glory days..." Diamond Tiara blinked.

"She...she never mentioned sponsoring you..." Diamond stuttered and then huffed, "and if she dropped you for crashing...and seeing sense...Mario, tell me the truth. What _really_ happened when you were a racer, my mother included? I have this feeling I've never been told the whole story. Actually...I might have not even been told the _whole_ truth!" Mario willingly agreed and spent the next hour telling the little filly his story. He made sure not to leave any details out, especially regarding his sponsorship with her mother. Diamond Tiara listened attentively, drinking her already cold tea and eating a couple of the cookies. By the end of the story, Diamond Tiara's eyes were full fresh tears. She sniffled and used a spare napkin to wipe them away.

"I can't believe it!" said Diamond Tiara, "This whole time...this whole _entire_ time!"

"What do you mean, Diamond?" Mario asked.

"You get it!" Diamond Tiara retorted dramatically, "You get what I'm dealing with! You understand how it feels to think you have to behave and act a certain way in order to be a winner. You let her convince you that it was what you're meant to do, what you're meant to be!" Diamond Tiara pointed at her cutie mark to emphasize her point, "You think that's how a successful pony behaves. You go with it because you want to just be accepted and...and...and...loved..." Diamond Tiara's voice cracked at that last word. Mario looked at her sympathetically.

"Do...you really think that you have to go this far for Spoiled Rich to love you?" Mario asked, feeling his heart ache. He knew Spoiled Rich to be rather selfish, but the idea of the mare making her own daughter behave so atrociously for her _own_ selfish gains did not sit right in his stomach.

"I don't know," Diamond Tiara croaked, "Whenever I did succeed, she just acted all snooty. No "well done, Diamond Tiara" or "I'm so proud of you, Diamond Tiara". Yet when...when I fail...she's...she's...vicious! Daddy scolds me because what I did was wrong, but Mother...she just scolds me for embarrassing her and embarrassing the family! She scolds me for losing, not if what I did was wrong!"

"Does Filthy Rich know she treats you like this?" Mario asked. Diamond Tiara whimpered.

"Of course he does," said Diamond Tiara, "Just because he works and is never home to be there for me doesn't mean he's clueless to my Mother's behavior. I still don't see what he saw in her!"

"Well, they do say love is blind," Mario remarked.

"You got that right!" Diamond Tiara remarked in agreement, "But asking him for help is...is...like sending a chicken to fight a timberwolf. I can't tell you how many nights I've spent having to fall asleep to them arguing about how to raise me! Plus Daddy doesn't really protest Mother's behavior that much! He probably doesn't care that she makes me feel this way!"

"I wouldn't say that," Mario replied, "He is under this impression that you like acting like your mother. That's why he doesn't step in or refute your mother's behavior as much as he should. I would know. He told me himself."

"When I was younger, I used to look up to my mother," said Diamond Tiara, "I thought she knew what was best for me. But now...I feel like she was only using me to make _herself_ look good...and there's nothing I can do to change it. I mean...I got this cutie mark by acting like her! I've already set my destiny in stone! It's hopeless." Mario snorted as Diamond Tiara let a few more tears leave her eyes.

"Nothing is hopeless, Diamond," said Mario, "While I have no business telling a parent how to raise their filly, I do know that you're mother is clearly misguiding you into thinking that acting like a high horse is the way to be successful in Equestria! And that your cutie mark says that is what you're meant to be. Only you can determine the meaning of your cutie mark! Nopony, not even your parents, can determine that for you."

"Even if there was another way," said Diamond Tiara, "even if I wanted to be a better pony. Can I still be successful?"

"Look at me and my wife! We were just two unicorn nerds!" said Mario, "Yeah, I said it! We're nerds! Twilight was a bookworm who valued reading above anything else. I was an orphan with nothing to his name. But look at everything we've accomplished and what we've become! We certainly didn't get our success acting like your mother!"

"I understand that now," said Diamond Tiara, "But as you've already figured out, I lost my only friend trying to please my mother. If I were to defy her teachings, I really do stand to lose everything! I'll be all alone! Labeled as the disgrace to the family! Lost to a cutie mark that I have no idea how it's supposed to define who I am. I'll have...nothing." Diamond Tiara began to cry softly once more.

"You might be a little lost at the moment," said Mario, "But you won't be alone, Diamond. I'll be your friend." Diamond Tiara was shocked.

"R-r-really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," said Mario as he pulled her into another hug, "and I can assure you that your family won't reject you just because you want to be a better pony or follow a path different than what your mother wanted. At least I know your father would never do that to you."

"Yeah, but she loves to talk a pony's ear off," said Diamond Tiara, "besides, I don't like the idea of her rejecting me. She's my mother after all! If she doesn't know what my cutie mark means or who I'm supposed to be...than...how can I figure it out? You are right. I'm a lost pony..." Diamond Tiara sobbed a bit as Mario handed her napkin to dry her eyes.

"Diamond Tiara, no filly should have to make themselves miserable in order to get their parent's love and acceptance," said Mario, "There is a fine line between being respectful to your parents and standing up for what you feel is right. Or in this case, when you feel something their doing is wrong."

"Easy for you to say," said Diamond Tiara with an eye roll.

"Did you forget that I was raised by Princess Celestia?" Mario reminded her, "Plus I was about the same size as Pipsqueak when I was your age. You imagine a colt _that_ small confronting the Princess of Equestria and saying boldly that what you're doing is wrong. That's scary!" Diamond Tiara giggled.

"Point taken," Diamond Tiara chuckled as she dried her eyes.

"Good," said Mario, "My point is this: your mother has no right to determine what your path in life should be, or the meaning of your cutie mark. Only **you** can determine your destiny and what your cutie mark stands for. If you continue to allow your mother to define you, you'll be doomed to a life that is empty, unfulfilling, and full of loneliness. You'll spend the rest of the your life wondering what you could've done differently because you didn't speak up when you had the chance." Diamond Tiara just listened carefully and let out a long sigh.

"I...understand...your majesty," said Diamond Tiara slowly as she grabbed her tiara and placed it back on her mane. She then looked to see a nearby clock was a few minutes short of 6 o'clock, "I better get going before it gets too late. Thank you for the tea and cookies."

"Anytime," said Mario, "and I do hope we can be friends." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Can...we keep it a secret for now?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Can you promise to stop teasing my three friends?" Mario asked as a counter offer. Diamond Tiara sighed.

"Fine," the filly conceded hastily, "but that doesn't mean I have to like them!"

"Fair enough," Mario replied, "Take care, Miss Tiara."

"Same to you...Mario," Diamond Tiara replied as she headed out of the castle. Mario just let out a long sigh and went to clean up when he heard a familiar pony enter the room.

"Should I presume you heard everything?" Mario asked bluntly.

"I couldn't help it," said Twilight innocently, "I like watching the master of empathy and compassion in action." Mario chuckled.

"I'm no master, honey," said Mario as Twilight kissed his cheek.

"But you are good at getting ponies to open up about their problems," said Twilight, "I think you really helped Diamond Tiara today."

"Maybe," said Mario as Twilight rested her head under his chin as he held her, "But she's in a dangerous point in her life where the decisions she makes today are going to shape what her destiny will become in the future. We can only hope...that when she comes to that major crossroad..."

".,,Diamond Tiara will make the right choice."

The next day at school. Things seemed rather quiet despite Pipsqueak's dramatic election. The students were all expecting to see some tension between the two rich fillies, but were surprised to see that Silver Spoon was the only pony with a bitter look on her face. Diamond Tiara just looked depressed. While Silver Spoon called her out for faking sympathy, the tiara-wearing filly said nothing. Silver Spoon left her alone after that, but made no effort to speak to Diamond Tiara for the rest of the day. In fact, Diamond Tiara kept to herself for most of the day and nopony else paid her any attention. At least that's what she thought, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were actually keeping a close eye on her to make sure the tiara wearing-filly was left in peace. Silver Spoon was actually surprised to see Diamond Tiara making no effort to try and replace her or lashing at her for being a traitor, but she made no effort to speak to the filly. Diamond Tiara did take notice that Silver Spoon was actually apologizing to some of the other students. While many ponies showed some skepticism, they did accept Silver Spoon's apology. In fact, some of them invited Silver Spoon to sit with them during lunch. Diamond Tiara expected to feel jealous and replaced, but instead...she felt very lonely. If there was anything Diamond Tiara learned that day, it was that she now understood the difference between ponies showing her sympathy and ponies who just flat out pitied her. She had to admit inwardly that being pitied was the worst feeling in the world.

 _I would give up my tiara just to have one pony give me a hug_ Diamond Tiara thought sadly, _Even if it came from one of the Crusaders_.

Soon the school bell rang to announce the end of another day of learning. The majority of the students, including Silver Spoon, charged happily out of the school house. Diamond Tiara just waited for the group of students to pull ahead of her a few yards before slowly making her exit. She had planned to go back to the castle and see if she could speak with Mario again. She didn't want to head straight home and deal with her mother, who was still making the effort to rub her election defeat in her face and making her feel even more miserable. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard somepony calling her name.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara!" shouted Apple Bloom, "Wait up!" The three fillies approached the tiara-wearing filly, who simply put on an annoyed face.

 _Can't you three just leave me alone!_ Diamond Tiara thought, _I'm trying to keep a promise I made to Mario_!

"What do you three want?" Diamond Tiara retorted irritably, "To gloat? Rub in my defeat?" _Please just say your piece and leave me alone! I wanna go see Mario and not be found out about it!_

"Actually, we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out," Apple Bloom replied as she and the other two fillies gave her warm smiles. Diamond Tiara was taken aback by the offer.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, for real!" said Scootaloo.

"Well, thanks to _you_ all," Diamond Tiara replied haughtily, "I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything. So I might as well." Diamond Tiara just crossed her fore-legs and pouted with a long face.

"That _sounds_ like yes..." said Sweetie Belle with a worried but sheepish smile on her face. The others just smiled back at her.

"Then let's get going," said Apple Bloom and she turned to Diamond Tiara, "And don't you worry about my sister. I'll cover for ya if she asks why you're there." Diamond Tiara just stared for a moment before following the three fillies to the clubhouse. Diamond Tiara couldn't help but stare at the ground as she walked alongside the group of fillies.

 _Okay, why are you acting so stuck up and defensive_? Diamond Tiara's conscience asked, _All they did was ask you to hang out with you. You weren't this snooty when Mario asked to hang out with you._

 _Because unlike Mario_ , Diamond Tiara replied, _These three fillies have no reason to show me any kindness. I wouldn't put it past either of them to seek revenge on me, especially Scootaloo since I did make fun of her...flying problem..._

 _You're right, these fillies have **no** real reason to be nice to you at all_, Diamond Tiara's conscience answer.

 _Exactly!_ Diamond Tiara thought in agreement, _This is probably a trap of some sort. Get me all alone and then they strike_!

 _But...what if...they're just being nice_? Diamond Tiara's heart asked, _After all, they've had plenty of opportunities to poke fun at you all day, but they didn't. You saw them sneaking looks at you._

 _Probably mocking me behind my back..._

 _No...they look worried about you! They're worried about you!_

 _Why should they be?_

 _Maybe it's that unconditional kindness and compassion that Mario was taking about!_

 _There's no way these three blank flanks would be that nice! They're not capable of doing something that mature! They want revenge on me!_

 _How do you know? You don't know them!_

 _They shouldn't even be offering to spend time with me!_

 _But they did! Maybe they really do want to be your friends!_

 _NO THEY DON'T!_

 _How do you know?_

"UGH!" Diamond Tiara growled in frustration and panted heavily. Then she turned to noticed the three fillies were just staring at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Diamond Tiara asked rudely.

"You look a little stressed," Apple Bloom replied gently, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Why?!" Diamond Tiara snapped, "so you can blab it to everypony in Ponyville!"

"No," said Scootaloo, not hiding the annoyance in her tone, "Will you stop acting so defensive! We're asking because we care!" Diamond Tiara's mouth opened and shut wordlessly before she snapped out of her stupor.

"Did Prince Mario put you three up to this?" she asked suspiciously. The three fillies exchanged puzzled looks with each other.

"Uh...no," said Sweetie Belle.

"We haven't seen Mario since before Pip asked us to help with the election," said Apple Bloom.

"Did you bump into him yesterday or something?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Diamond Tiara just blinked for a moment.

 _So...they're being nice to me by their own choice_? Diamond Tiara thought, feeling that same flood of emotions she felt when Mario was talking to her.

"Can we just...get to the clubhouse, please?" Diamond Tiara asked, nearly pleading since she didn't want to break down again in front of them. The three fillies just nodded and guided the tiara-wearing filly to Sweet Apple Acres and where the clubhouse was located. Despite not being there since the whole incident with Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara recognized the road and location right away. She couldn't help but pace about once they were all inside and the door was closed.

"So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to try and get your cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara asked as she noticed the posters on the wall.

"Actually, yeah," Apple Bloom answered honestly as they all smiled.

"You three are..." Diamond Tiara started to launch an insult but then looked away sheepishly by adding in a timid tone, "...really lucky."

"We are?!" The three fillies replied in surprise.

"Yeah!" Diamond Tiara replied, "You get to explore all these options, learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand." Diamond Tiara looked sadly at her own cutie mark.

"But...you've done that, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara answered in a rather cocky tone as she pointed at her flank, "'cause I _have_ my cutie mark! And I'm not struggling at _all_ to figure out _who_ I'm supposed to be and _what_ I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank!" Diamond Tiara didn't hesitate to shake her flank to emphasize her point. But the concerned looks seen on the faces of the Cutie Mark Crusaders made it clear none of the three fillies believed her.

"Uh...are you sure about that?" Apple Bloom asked. Diamond Tiara then scoffed as she tried to make a face that almost resembled her mother's.

"That's a weird question," Diamond Tiara replied bluntly.

"Not really, since we kind of overheard you yesterday," Sweetie Belle replied as she rubbed the back of her head. Diamond Tiara blinked in shock.

 _So they DO know everything_!

"Were you trying to get your cutie marks in _spying_?" Diamond Tiara snapped defensively, "Is _that_ on your little _chart_?"

"No!" Sweetie Belle answered, "We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your mom yelled at you..." As Sweetie Belle spoke, Diamond Tiara's defense melted within seconds. She was soon look very sad once Sweetie Belle mentioned her mother and her lips started quivering.

"We know you wanna change," said Apple Bloom, "and we think we can-"

"NOPONY CAN HELP ME!" Diamond Tiara shouted and her voice broke as tears poured from her eyes, "nopony..." The rest of her words were soon drowned in her tears as she began to cry. She immediately stopped sobbing when she felt three sets of fore-legs wrap around her. All three Cutie Mark Crusaders were hugging her.

 _This is...is..._ Diamond Tiara thought she was going to say disgusting but instead the word that came to mind was, _nice...really nice_... Diamond Tiara whimpered as she calmed down a bit.

"I don't get it," Diamond Tiara groaned as she held her head with her fore-hooves, "I just don't get it!"

"Don't get what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Diamond Tiara asked, "After everything I've done to hurt you three! You should be seeking revenge on me! You should hate me! Yet instead your...your..."

"...trying to be your friend?" Scootaloo suggested. Diamond Tiara stared at the three fillies with tear filled eyes.

"...friend?" Diamond Tiara said timidly, "You...you want to be my...friend?" The three fillies smiled.

"Yes, Diamond Tiara, we do," said Apple Bloom, "as I was trying to say before. We know you want to change and be a better pony. And we wanna help you do just that. What'dya say?" Apple Bloom reached a fore-hoof out to her. Diamond Tiara just looked rather shy about the idea before she slowly went to put her fore-hoof against the yellow filly's. They were just a inch away when...

" _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!_ "

Pipsqueak interrupted the tender moment shouting to them from outside the clubhouse and bouncing on all four of his hooves nervously. The three fillies wasted little time opening the door as Diamond Tiara just stayed hidden inside.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pipsqueak cried out, "I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment!"

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"There's no money in the budget!" Pipsqueak explained, "So I checked my Peggy bank to see if I had enough bits..." Pipsqueak then shook his little piggy bank and out came a dead fly, a piece of candy, and a piece lint, "...but my Peggy wasn't _nearly_ full enough!"

"Don't worry, Pip!" said Sweetie Belle.

"We'll meet you back at school," said Scootaloo.

"And help you find a solution!" Apple Bloom added.

"Thanks, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Pip before he made his way back to the school. It was then Diamond Tiara stepped out of the clubhouse. She had heard everything.

"Oh, _I_ already _have_ a solution!" said Diamond Tiara, now with her usual cocky smirk on her face, "Our new student pony president is gonna be kicked out of office, and _I'll_ be reinstated!" Diamond Tiara then took off down the ramp and toward the end of the Apple orchard.

"Where's she going?" Scootaloo called out.

"Where do you think?!" Apple Bloom retorted in a worried tone, "C'mon! After her!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo chased after her.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she went to follow her two friends. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then chased Diamond Tiara as she headed toward the town area.

[Diamond Tiara - She looked back as she sang to them and crossed the bridge to enter the town, attracting the attention of some nearby ponies.]

 _Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way  
Those ponies need to know the truth  
And they'll hear it from me_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - As they sang together to get Diamond Tiara's attention, the tiara-wearing filly looked back at them before increasing her speed. She then ran up to a pony pulling a single wagon loaded with apples and tipped the wagon over so the three fillies were tripped up and fell over the spilled apples. But then a pony flew down and scooped up the three fillies. They looked to see it was Mario, who gave them a wink before setting them down so they could continue the chase. However, Mario continued to hover in the air to see what would happen.]

 _Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is not the way  
You know you're better than this hostility_

[Diamond Tiara - She continued to run, heading past a large group of elite and high class ponies, which both Spoiled Rich and Filthy Rich were in the crowd. Both her parents had stern looks on their face as Spoiled Rich snubbed somepony by sticking her nose in the air.]

 _You don't even know me at all  
Don't understand the meaning of my fall  
What my family would think if I ever  
Fail at anything_

[Diamond Tiara - She weaved between some more ponies and took a turn down an alleyway, but then the Cutie Mark Crusaders intercepted her as she reached the end of the alleyway.]

 _I'm a diamond - that means you'll never break  
No matter what be the cost of the path I take  
Whatever I have to do to win in the end_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - As they get in front of Diamond Tiara, they made her run off to the side. Then they cut her off a second time, making her do a nearly complete U turn. They cut her off a third time, making Diamond Tiara skid to a stop and turn sharply to get around them.]

 _Stop! This is not the answer  
Wait! and it's plainly seen  
Listen! You can redeem yourself  
But helping others, not by being mean_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - The three fillies manage to overtake Diamond Tiara again and sing to her while running backwards. Then Scootaloo leaned forward, followed by Apple Bloom, and then Sweetie Belle. Diamond Tiara's face was showing that she was starting to have doubts as their words were starting to get to her.]

 _We know you want friends who admire you  
You want to be the star with all the power too  
But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - The three fillies ran alongside Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were on her left with Scootaloo on her right. As they sang, Diamond Tiara was looked more and more unsure of her decision, even looking at her cutie mark as she began to feel more and more conflicted.]

 _There's so much more still left to  
Learn about yourself  
See the light that shines in you  
We know you can be somepony else_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - The three fillies stood between a fork on the road. The left path that lead to the school, was dark and cloudy. The right path lead to a gazebo and the sky was sunny and there was a rainbow in the sky. Diamond Tiara nervously looked at both paths and bit her lower lip.]

 _You can stop right now  
And try another start  
You'll finally free yourself from the dark  
And see the light  
And see the light of your cutie mark_

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders finished singing, Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes and charged down...the dark left path. Mario, who had seen and heard everything, had a somber look on his face. He stayed high in the sky and used a nearby cloud to sit and stay unseen as Diamond Tiara reached the front of the school where Cheerilee and several other students were chatting with each other, including Silver Spoon.

"Everypony," Diamond Tiara said loudly, "I have an announcement." The Cutie Mark Crusaders had just arrived at the scene. The three fillies winced as they shared worried looks with each other.

"Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom called out, "Think hard about the choice your makin' right now!"

"You can be a better pony!" Scootaloo added. The three fillies couldn't see that Diamond Tiara was still feeling rather conflicted about going through with her idea.

 _You don't have to do this..._ her conscious told her.

 _Yes I do!_ Diamond Tiara's mind shot back, _I can finally be on my mother's good side again! She'll finally be proud of me. She'll finally love me!_

 _Diamond Tiara...if being mean hasn't earn you that already, what makes you think it will this time?_ Diamond Tiara's conscious asked her. Diamond Tiara whimpered inwardly.

 _No filly should have to make themselves miserable in order to get their parent's love and acceptance..._

"Mario..." Diamond Tiara mouthed soundlessly.

 _Only **you** can determine your destiny and what your cutie mark stands for. If you continue to allow your mother to define you, you'll be doomed to a life that is empty, unfulfilling, and full of loneliness. _

Diamond Tiara's moment was then lost when the door to the schoolhouse opened and there before her was Spoiled Rich.

" _Diamond Tiara_!" Spoiled Rich barked, making her daughter and the Cutie Mark Crusaders wince. Cheerilee and the rest of the students split to allow the rich mare a path to walk between them, "I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and _this_ is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes?" Mario's body was trembling with rage as he sat on his cloud. He was using all his strength not to reveal himself...or turn the cloud dark grey and zap the mare with lightning.

"Socializing with _their kind_ is not how you move up in Equestria!" Spoiled Rich continued, leaving the three fillies stunned, shocked, and indignant, "Come, Diamond Tiara!" That was the breaking point for the tiara wearing filly. The choice she was feeling so conflicted with now had become crystal clear as she narrowed her eyes at the mare.

"No, mother!" Diamond Tiara said firmly. Spoiled Rich went rigid and her ears flattened.

"Excuse me?!" Spoiled Rich remarked with an exaggerated look on her face, clearly offended.

"You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofsteps!" Diamond Tiara said boldly, "At first, I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized _I_ wanted something you _don't_ have - **friends**!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped. So did Cheerilee and the rest of the class, even Silver Spoon's jaw dropped. Up in his cloud, Mario was laughing.

"Atta girl, Diamond!" he cheered in a low whisper. Spoiled Rich started looking very uncomfortable at all the stares and gasps.

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich snapped, "Step away from those blank flanks!" Mario snorted from his cloud.

"Did she really stoop _that_ low?" Mario muttered.

"These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they are my friends!" said Diamond Tiara proudly, "You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names!" Spoiled Rich just looked stunned and then looked away with an annoyed look on her face.

"They are working harder to get their cutie marks than anypony I've ever seen!" Diamond Tiara continued as the three fillies smiled, "And they will get them exactly when they discover their true talent, which I guarantee will be amazing!" Spoiled Rich was speechless.

"That is _exactly_ true, Diamond Tiara," said Mario as he made his presence known and landed just a few feet behind Spoiled Rich. Spoiled Rich just looked stunned for a moment and then snorted angrily.

"I should've known _you_ be behind all this!" Spoiled Rich retorted, "Corrupting my daughter with your foal-hearty ideals about friendship and nonsense..."

" **SILENCE!** " Mario shouted loudly using the Canterlot voice, which created a strong gust of wind from the loud volume, stunning Spoiled Rich, Cheerilee, and the rest of the class.

"I had no idea Mario could use the Canterlot voice," said Diamond Tiara in surprise.

"Neither did we," said Sweetie Belle giddily, "Mario's so awesome!" Hearts floating above the marshmallow filly's head. Diamond Tiara just giggled at the sight.

"First of all, you don't give your daughter enough credit," said Mario as he cleared his throat definitively, "She's far too strong minded for me to corrupt even if I tried. She was just smart enough to see the truth!"

"And what truth would that be?" Spoiled Rich snapped.

"The truth that just because you don't think a pony has any importance and value," said Mario, "That putting others down is _not_ the way to become an important pony. After all, despite the fact you've spent _your_ entire life bullying me, I've become one of the most powerful and most important ponies in Equestria. And I got where I am today because I had something you don't have - friends!" The fillies and colt all oohed impressively. Spoiled Rich spluttered.

"Now see here..." Spoiled Rich tried to retorted.

" **QUIET!** " Mario barked as he got into her face, making the mare flinch, "I've got something to say, so I suggest you listen before I tell _every_ Elite pony in Equestria how _you_ have been squandering school funds to exalt your daughter with stain glass windows and statues instead of focusing on the best interests of the students!" Spoiled Rich lost her bite after that as she gave Mario a nervous smile.

"I'm listening..." Spoiled Rich said with a nervous smile.

"Look, I could care less if you _ever_ learn to accept or respect me, really I don't," said Mario sternly, "But you have no right to be insulting those three fillies. Those "insignificant lowlifes" are actually _very_ important ponies."

"Oh really?" Spoiled Rich said snootily.

"Indeed," said Mario, "Scootaloo has been "adopted" by Rainbow Dash, who is not only the Element of Loyalty, but has also become part of the Wonderbolts Reserves."

"I see," Spoiled Rich remarked, "Clearly unimpressed."

"Sweetie Belle is Rarity's little sister, a bearer of the Element of Generosity and who has now become a prestigious fashion designer in not just Ponyville, but also Canterlot!" Mario continued, "I happen to be her business partner, which means her fashion empire is officially endorsed by the royal crown! And if that's not enough, Sweetie Belle is friends with Shenran, who is a retired commander of the Royal Guard and she's befriended Sapphire Shores! Your husband tells me you enjoy listening to Sweetie Belle's single: _Jump Up Pony Star_!" Spoiled Rich's face paled. She hadn't known Sweetie Belle was the artist to what _had_ been one of her favorite songs.

"Still not enough?" Mario asked in a mocking tone, "Did you know that I finally found my family connections? Who my parents were and where I come from?"

"Lemme guess," said Spoiled Rich arrogantly, "A couple of lowlifes?" Mario narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lowlifes that are responsible for your _husband_ 's wealth and financial success," Mario replied. Spoiled Rich's eyes nearly popped out. The other students gasped.

"Wait," said Cheerilee, "Are...are you saying?"

"Yes I am," said Mario, still glaring at Spoiled Rich, "I am Mario Star, son of Bright Mac and Buttercup, which means that the Apple family, the very family that you insult and mock on a daily basis, is directly related to the royal crown! And Apple Bloom is my little sister. She is actually eligible to become a princess in waiting if she chooses to do so." Spoiled Rich was now at a complete loss for words.

"I...uhh...I...I didn't mean to intrude..." Spoiled Rich stuttered.

"Excuse me?!" said Mario angrily, "Ever since I've known you, you've stopped at nothing to put ponies down and sabotage them for your own selfish gain! Including me! And that is **not** the type of behavior the President of the School Board should have!"

"Now see here..." Spoiled Rich tried to refute.

"If there's one thing my wife and I have come to cherish, it's a good education," Mario continued sternly, "And based on what I've learned today, I have every right to get involved in the _school's_ business! And I am shocked and ashamed to learn that Ponyville's school is being run by a pony who is using her stupid, narrow minded ways to judge these student's worth, intelligence, well-being, and best interests at heart!"

"But your majesty..."

" _And I hope that in the next couple of months the "School Board" can straighten up its act_!" Mario yelled.

"B-b-b-but..."

" _And if you can't_ ," Mario continued further, " _I'll use every bit of power and influence I can muster to see that you get thrown out on your..._ "

"...but..."

" _Exactly_!" Mario finished firmly before pausing impressively. Cheerilee was grinning from ear to ear and the rest of the students were most impressed. Spoiled Rich just had a look on her face that basically said she was feeling very, very, very small.

"It's time you started accepting ponies for who they are and not what you'd like them to be," Mario added once he had calmed down, "Now...I believe your daughter has something to say." Spoiled Rich just blinked and turned around to see Diamond Tiara standing behind her.

"Now that Prince Mario has said his piece, will you please deliver this to father?" Diamond Tiara requested and held a sheet of paper in her mouth.

"Yes, of course, dear..." said Spoiled Rich timidly as she took the paper and nervously walked away. Mario just glared at her until the mare was out of sight. Then he gave Diamond Tiara a warm smile.

"Well done, Diamond Tiara," said Mario, "I knew you'd make the right choice."

"Really?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well...maybe I was a _little_ worried," said Mario honestly as Diamond chuckled.

"I have to thank you, Crusaders," said Diamond Tiara as she turned to the three fillies, "Obviously I've known since I got my cutie mark that my talent is getting other ponies to do what I want." She then headed toward the other students as Mario just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I just asked my father if he could donate money for the new playground equipment!" Diamond Tiara announced. Everypony smiled and chattered with excitement. She then headed over to Pipsqueak.

"I knew you were worried for a second there, weren't you?" Diamond Tiara said to the little colt, who looked at her nervously, "Ha! Well, I think it's all gonna work out just fine, Mister President!" Diamond Tiara gave him a wink, which Pipsqueak smiled in reply.

[Diamond Tiara - she gathered everypony around as she hopped up to the front porch as she sang to everypony.]

 _We'll build a playground  
For all of us to enjoy  
So full of games  
There's enough for each girl and boy_

 _I want to help and do  
Everything that I can  
I'm here to show you I changed  
Listen up, here's the plan_

A few days later, the new playground equipment arrived.

"Bring it in! That's right, keep it coming!" Diamond Tiara told the delivery ponies as they brought in several giant boxes. Then Diamond Tiara walked up to four students, but all but one filly ran away from her, "Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that marry-go-round across the lawn?" The little filly noticed two student dragging the broken merry-go-round by a rope. She quickly got under it and held it in the air with her head before waving back at the tiara wearing filly.

"Thank you so much!" Diamond Tiara told the filly before turning to another colt, "And you with the super teeth, we need you to help with the teeter totter." The colt grabbed one end with his teeth carrying it away, along with Twist, who had been holding the other end.

"You got it!" Diamond Tiara cheered, "That's the spirit!"

[Diamond Tiara - She marched about happily as the others looked through the boxes to grab the parts for the playground equipment. Even Twilight and Mario were there to help as well. As she kept singing, her cutie mark glowed. Then they others got to work. Sweetie Belle used her magic to repair a swing and smiled as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Then four ponies worked together to set up a new tether ball pole as Mario supervised to make sure nopony got hurt.]

 _There's so much I can do  
To help everypony else  
I see the light that shines in me  
I know I can be my better self_

[Diamond Tiara - As she sang, the sun rose from behind the school. Silver Spoon was busy repairing a fence when one of the boards fell down. She looked a little dejected until Diamond Tiara appeared to hold the board up so Silver Spoon could hammer it into place. A few more days later, the playground was complete. Mario and Twilight had left Cheerilee and the other students to finish up construction. A Pegasus placed a flag on the center tower and Diamond Tiara stood at the front of the platform before sliding down the slide to the ground below.]

 _I can free the past  
'Cause now the future's bright for me  
My cutie mark has set me free  
To do what's right and be the pony I want to be_

 _And be the pony I want to be_!

As soon as Diamond Tiara landed, Cheerilee and the rest of the students minus the Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered around her. Silver Spoon was the first to reach the tiara-wearing filly and put a fore-hoof on her shoulder. Diamond Tiara sighed.

"Great job everypony," Diamond Tiara told the others, "And...now that you've seen that I am trying to be a better pony that...you'll believe me when I say this." Diamond Tiara took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm sorry for the way I acted...and for how I bullied all of you." There was a brief silence as Diamond Tiara felt a tear leave her eye. Mario had warned her that her fellow students might not respond to her apology right away. In fact, Cheerilee and everypony else now knew that she and Mario were friends. At first, Silver Spoon was jealous, but then she noticed the Diamond Tiara didn't try to keep Mario to herself. In fact, whenever she wanted time with Mario, Diamond Tiara just let her do so without fuss. Silver Spoon had to admit, she, like many others, was skeptical about the idea that Diamond Tiara wanted to change, but these past few days showed that Diamond Tiara was certainly trying. Of course, there had been a few lapses, but Diamond Tiara was pretty good at catching herself. Silver Spoon found it rather foreign to see Diamond Tiara apologize so quickly or her mistakes and admit she was wrong, but the fact the tiara-wearing filly was doing so was just more proof that Diamond Tiara was changing for the better. Diamond Tiara saw Silver Spoon step forward.

"I forgive you," said Silver Spoon with a gentle smile on her face. The other students smiled as well, giving a general consensus that most of them had at least accepted Diamond Tiara's apology. The Cutie Mark Crusaders just watched from a short distance away.

"Looks like Diamond Tiara is going to be okay," said Sweetie Belle.

"Sure is," said Scootaloo, "I'm glad we were able to help her."

"Me too," said Apple Bloom, "I don't know about you but I'm proud to call Diamond Tiara my friend."

"Same here!" said Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo together.

"However..." said Scootaloo as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom gave her curious look, "...it's gonna take some time getting used to the fact that we have to share Mario with her and Silver Spoon."

"Yeah..." Sweetie Belle added bluntly in agreement, "Who knew that Diamond Tiara actually had a crush on him this whole time? But hid it because of her mother." Apple Bloom just smirked and roll their eyes at the two. It was then another thought came to the yellow filly's mind.

"I've been thinkin', Crusaders," said Apple Bloom, "We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies find _their_ true talent."

"Yeah, and I think that's _way_ more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you?" Sweetie Belle added.

"Absolutely!" said Scootaloo as she pulled the other two fillies into a group hug, "I don't care if I _ever_ get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends."

"So what do you say, Crusaders?" Apple Bloom replied as she walked forward a bit to face her two best friends, "Want to just focus on helpin' others find _their_ cutie marks?"

"Yeah!" the three fillies shouted as they shared a high hoof.

Then...it happened.

A ring of purple magic sparked from their hooves and then created a ring around the three fillies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked rather surprised as their bodies suddenly started glowing and they rose into the air. Then they were surrounded by a bright light that engulfed them completely. The bright light didn't go unnoticed as Cheerilee and the rest of the class turned around just as the bright light faded and the three fillies were set down on the ground, looking rather drained from the magic surge. Scootaloo was the first to recover and noticed all their fellow students were gasping and oohing at them.

"What happened?" Sweetie Belle asked once she recovered.

"What's goin' on?" Apple Bloom asked next.

"It's your cutie marks!" said Diamond Tiara excitedly, "They're _amazing_!" The three fillies checked their flanks, even thought they knew Diamond Tiara wouldn't be teasing them about something like that. To their shock and surprise...

...their flanks were no longer blank!

Each filly had their own tri-colored shield for a cutie mark, each of them had an emblem unique to that particular filly. But that detail, for the moment, was over looked as the three fillies smiled excitedly.

" _We all got the same cutie mark_!" the three fillies shouted happily before bumping their flanks together, " _Cutie Mark Crusaders forever_!"

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - They hugged each other and then marched around Cheerilee and their fellow students. Then they took off as the rest of the ponies followed after them.]

 _We were searching for our cutie marks  
For a while there  
Trying to find out how we fit in_

 _So many ways we've tried before  
But we kept on trying more  
'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

Mario had been doing another routine flight when he looked down and saw the three fillies leading the march. His eyes then bugged out, before he rubbed them, and noticed the markings on their flanks. He then gasped excitedly.

" _HA-HA! THEY'VE DONE IT_! _THEY'VE DONE IT_!" Mario shouted excitedly as he flew around them and then hovered just above and behind the three fillies as Scootaloo took the lead of the march.

[Scootaloo]

 _Now we know what it took all along_

[Sweetie Belle]

 _And our journey here is never really done_

[Apple Bloom]

 _For it is more than just a mark  
It's a place for us to start_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Soon their arrived in town, Mario held up a flag, which had been made on the spot, with their shield cutie mark and the letters CMC on it. As the three fillies lead their little parade and sang, the other ponies turned to see them and smiled when they saw the girls' new cutie marks. Then the three fillies super jumped into the air as the foreground showed their cutie marks.]

 _An adventure that has only just begun_

 _We'll make our mark  
Show the world what we can do  
We'll make our mark  
Helping fillies to break through  
To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark_

[Diamond Tiara - She then got ahead of them and stood before them as she sang. An image was seen of her in black and white walking down a path alone and looking glum. Then the three fillies appeared beside her, making her smile and the black and white view turned into color. She was seen standing before the three fillies as she raised her fore-legs in the air before placing a fore-hoof over her heart.]

 _Cutie Mark Crusaders, I've got  
Something I need to say  
I was headed down a path  
That was leading me astray  
But now, I've changed my ideas  
You helped me see I care  
I'm gonna show the world  
How much I have to share_

[Diamond Tiara - She then wrapped a fore-leg around Scootaloo for a moment as she sang to them. Then she wrapped both a fore-leg around Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, making all three fillies smile. She then stood before them, her cutie mark sparkling, before all four fillies shared a warm hug together.]

 _You've made your mark  
And showed me a better way  
You've made your mark  
Helped me see that I could change  
All I thought ever I knew of my cutie mark!_

"All right, everypony!" said Pinkie as everypony minus Apple Bloom was standing outside of Sugarcube Corner, "Get ready for the biggest cute-ceanera celebration ever!" Pinkie then tossed some confetti into the air as the other ponies cheered. Apple Bloom was with Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Mac. All the adults had tears in their eyes. Big Mac was struggling not to break down in tears.

"Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here," said Applejack, "they'd be so proud of ya."

"Oh...Thanks, Applejack," said Apple Bloom.

"Now go on and party with your pals," said Applejack. But before Apple Bloom could run off, Mario landed before her and placed a fore-hoof under her chin.

[Mario - Apple Bloom smiled as Mario sang to her and then they shared a hug.]

 _You searched long and hard, finding your purpose  
Now you know just what you're meant to do_

[Rainbow Dash - She rubbed Scootaloo's mane and they shared a high-hoof with each other.]

 _I'm so proud of you, little buddy  
You've taught me a thing or two_

[Rarity - She held both of Sweetie Belle fore-hooves in her own. Her touching words made Sweetie Belle smile and blush a bit.]

 _You've inspired everypony around you  
And you've inspired me too_

[Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Mario - The four ponies sang together for the Cutie Mark Crusaders while the rest of the Mane eight, Spike, and several other ponies watched from the background. Then they marched up to the three fillies, which Rainbow and Mario hovered in the air. Then they looked up to the sky as the screen filled up showing the Mane eight's cutie marks on the outside and the Cutie Mark Crusader's new cutie marks in the center.]

 _You've made your mark  
Done Equestria so proud  
You've made your mark  
And we're here to sing it loud  
For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark_

The next day, the three fillies were now back inside their clubhouse.

"Well, what do you think, Crusaders?" Apple Bloom said to her two friends as she stood by her podium and showed her now marked flank, "Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what?"

"Yeah!" said Sweetie Belle, "I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!"

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - A flashback was seen showing various memories such as their first meeting at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceanera, doing the talent show, trying zip lining, working on the farm, their Gabby Gums Expose, a triple view of them donning their Crusader capes, their finishing pose at the Equestria Games, Twilight Time, and defending Trouble Shoes.]

 _We started out just three  
Crusaders driven to see  
What we find in our hearts  
Discover our destiny_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - They are floating in the air before a sparkly purple background. Then their shield cutie marks appeared behind them. Then the shields turned into platforms that let the three fillies fly side by side at high speed.]

 _And here we are, best friends  
About to start it again  
An adventure that never will end_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - The three fillies smiled at each other as they rode their shields before zooming away. The view then descended to the outside of the clubhouse as the three fillies made their way out. Then the Mane eight, with Mario holding up a flag with their cutie mark, and their class gathered around them as they all posed for a picture, which was taken by Photo Finish. Then Spike sent it to both Celestia and Luna, who smiled at they enjoyed the picture together.]

 _We'll make our mark  
Helping fillies most in need  
We'll make our mark  
So each one of them succeeds  
'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!_

Later that night...

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLUMBER PARTY AT THE CASTLE! YAY!" the three fillies shouted excitedly as they bounced about inside the Library room of the castle. While Apple Bloom had her own room in the castle thanks to Mario, they still preferring using their sleeping bags and the Library room gave them more than enough space to enjoy themselves. Mario had just entered the room as the three fillies were giggling and chattering with each other.

"Evenin' ladies," said Mario in a proper tone, "You all look lovely this evening." The three fillies giggled. As a part of their slumber party, they were also wearing tiaras that were made by Mario himself, yet Apple Bloom still wore her favorite bow as well.

"Hey, Mario," Apple Bloom asked, "Where'd you get the idea for the crafted gems in the middle of our tiaras?"

"They're based on what's in the center of your cutie marks," Mario replied, "While from a distance your cutie marks look the same, the center of your cutie marks are actually unique. Take a look!" The three fillies did just that. Scootaloo gasped excitedly.

"I've got a cloud and lightning bolt!" said Scootaloo, "Just like Rainbow Dash! It's like I was always meant to be her sister!" Scootaloo smiled as her eyes watered. Sweetie Belle squeed excitedly.

"I got a star! I got a star!" said Sweetie Belle, "and it has a music note in it! I guess singing was always part of my true talent after all."

"Maybe you'll help lots of little fillies and colts find their true talents in singing and music writing," said Mario. Sweetie Belle giggled happily. Apple Bloom just had a soft smile on her face and was crying.

"Apple Bloom what's wrong?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nothing," Apple Bloom croaked as she continued to cry, "I just happy...because my cutie mark has a heart in it. Just like Mario's." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle took a look for themselves.

"Oh wow!"

"Cool!" said the two fillies.

"But why the tears?" Scootaloo asked.

"I can't help it," said Apple Bloom as she wiped her eyes, "You all have been saying that I have alot in common with Mario. And my cutie mark just confirms it. I'm his little sister and I have a big heart just like he does."

"That is very true," said Mario as he pulled the yellow over for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hey! We want a kiss too!" Sweetie Belle called out. Mario and Apple Bloom chuckled to each other as Mario hugged Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and gave them a cheek kiss as well.

"I love you guys," Mario told the three.

"We love you too," said Scootaloo, "You know how to make even a filly like me feel like a princess." Mario chuckled. It was then the doors to the library opened and a familiar purple alicorn made her presence known.

"Honey!" Twilight called as she peeked into the room, "Somepony's here to see you!" Mario looked puzzled.

"Who could it be at this hour?" said Mario since it was already past nine o'clock. Twilight stepped aside to reveal a certain tiara-wearing filly holding a pillow under one fore-leg and had a folded blanket on her back.

"Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" Diamond Tiara just sniffled in reply as she set her pillow down.

"Things rough back home again?" Sweetie Belle asked gently. Diamond Tiara just sniffled again and nodded.

"They...do know you're here right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, I left a message with Randolph before I left," said Diamond Tiara, "They'll know where I am...if they're ever done _fighting_ with each other."

"I'm guess your Mom is still being difficult after our confrontation," said Mario, "because trust me, I'm not afraid to get her kicked off the School Board if she refuses to learn sense."

"She's _never_ going to change," said Diamond Tiara angrily, "In fact, I'm not even sure she ever loved me at all..."

"Now Diamond," said Mario gently, "I know Spoiled Rich can be selfish, but I'm sure she..."

"I asked _her_!" Diamond Tiara snapped as she began to cry, "She just...just...turned away and said nothing. It's the reason why my parents are fighting right now! Sure, Daddy loves me and all, but...the fact she couldn't even answer that question...did she ever see me as her daughter...or just...just a pawn? Guess she never saw me as anything special unless I was willing to live my life the way _she_ wanted!" Diamond buried her face into her fore-hooves as she sobbed. Mario walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug, but was surprised when Diamond Tiara pulled away.

"S-s-sorry, you guys are obviously having your party," said Diamond Tiara as she got up to leave, "I'll just go..."

"You're welcome to stay with us if you want," said Apple Bloom gently, "right girls?"

"Of course," said Sweetie Belle.

"Sure," Scootaloo added.

"But...this is your slumber party isn't it?" Diamond Tiara asked, "for getting your cutie marks?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there isn't room for one more," said Mario, "besides, you'll feel much better being around good friends that just being by yourself. Remember Diamond Tiara, you've got friends now to help and support you. We'll help you get through this. Pinkie Promise." Diamond Tiara smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks..." said Diamond Tiara, "Plus...there is more thing I need to do." The three fillies just exchanged sad looks with each other. They had a good idea what she was going to do.

"Diamond, it's okay," said Apple Bloom, "We already forgive you." Diamond Tiara was left speechless.

"How...how can you?" Diamond Tiara croaked, "I still owe you all an apology, especially for how I treated you all and attacked you. I know I hurt Scootaloo deeply when I insulted her wings. Why? Just so I could carry a stupid flag for the sake of pleasing a mother who clearly can never be pleased. A mother who...who doesn't love me at all..." Diamond Tiara began to cry again. Before Mario could give Diamond Tiara another hug, the three fillies beat him too it. Twilight, who had been watching and listening to the whole thing, walked up to her husband. Mario held her close until the four fillies pulled away.

"Thank you," said Diamond Tiara, "Thank you for being my friends. I know I told you that before, but...I'm very grateful."

"That's what friends do," said Sweetie Belle, "They look out for each other."

"I just...really hope that I can continue to be a better pony," said Diamond Tiara, "Until you all befriended me, I didn't really know how to be a good friend. You may have shown me that I can be a leader by being nice instead of being mean, but I've still got alot to learn about friendship." Mario and Twilight exchanged smiled with each other.

"And I think we can help with that," said Mario as he walked up to the four fillies.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked as the others looked at him curiously.

"Diamond Tiara wants to learn to be a better friend," said Mario, "and my wife and I are the Princess and Prince of Friendship. We've been talking this over and...if you're interested Diamond Tiara. I would like to make you my personal student in the magic of friendship!" The four fillies gasped.

"Me?" said Diamond Tiara in complete shock.

"I would be more than honored in help you become a better friend and a better pony," said Mario, "If you are interested and are willing to learn." Diamond Tiara smiled as a few happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I would be honored...Mario," said Diamond Tiara she hugged him happily. The three fillies smiled as the two shared a warm embrace.

"I have to admit it," said Diamond Tiara as they pulled away, "You guys pull off wearing a tiara better than I can."

"And ponies say I can't pull off looking fabulous," said Scootaloo as she stood on her hind legs and posed. The others all laughed.

"Alright, now that everything is settled, let's have some fun!" said Twilight, "This is a slumber party after all!"

"Don't forget the party snacks!" said Spike as he walked in with rolling cart that had a chocolate cake on it, a gallon of ice cream, and mugs filled with hot cocoa. The four fillies eyeballed the goodies hungrily.

"Let's eat and then once we finish, we can decide what to do first," said Mario.

"Oh, I've already got an idea in mind," said Twilight with a smirk on her face.

"You're _not_ showing them my baby picture album," Mario warned. The four fillies all snickered.

"No, I have a much better idea," said Twilight when suddenly a pillow smacked Mario in the face, " _Everypony against Mario in a pillow fight_!"

"Aw come on that's not...ahh...ahh...yipe!" Mario yelped as the four fillies and Twilight started pounding him with pillows, laughing the entire time. By the time the four fillies had finally tired themselves out and went to sleep, they had all done so with large smiles on their face. They were all looking forward to what the future had in store for them.

For Diamond Tiara, it was second chance to show ponies who she truly was.

For the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it was the end of a long and hard journey. One might say that it is the end for their story arc, but they are fillies and still young. Earning their cutie marks only marked the end of one adventure.

And it was time for a new adventure to begin.

 **And there you have it. One of my favorite episodes loaded with lots of bonus content. Diamond Tiara's redemption was fleshed out a bit more, we got Silver Spoon a change to say her piece about what happened, and Diamond Tiara has become Mario's personal friendship student.**

 **When I first watched this episode, I never imagined that I would grow to love Diamond Tiara like I did when I first saw this episode. I really wanted to see if she did manage to succeed in changing from her old ways, but the show has done nothing with her since this episode. I'm going to see how I can give her some minor roles while staying true to the series. Please don't ask if she'll be in the School of Friendship, I still haven't thought that far ahead. But I can guarantee that unless the show does this storyline in season 9, a future intermission chapter might involve her confronting Babs Seed!**

 **I hope you guys noticed that the final song had something extra added to it and I'm not talking about Mario's singing part. I'm referring to Diamond Tiara's solo. This was actually a deleted scene that was cut due to time constraints. I felt it necessary to add it in.**

 **As I said before, the reason this chapter took longer was because I got very sick, but I hope the wait was well worth it.**

 **Next time: Pinkie's got a secret! Can Shenran help her keep it?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	115. The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows

The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows

 _Pony's Log Number 519: Pinkie is usually good at keeping secrets, but even she has her limits..._

One day, Shenran was spending his day with Pinkie, helping her watch Pound Cake and other things. While many could debate it, Pound Cake seemed to take a liking to Shenran. It would sound cliche to say it was because they were both Pegasi, but Pound seemed to have more fun playing with a pony who could fly with him. He also seemed to behave more with Shenran too, but the Pegasus stallion would never admit that to a certain pink pony. She was currently at work with some cupcakes doing what she did best: Decorating them! Not eating them.

"Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight," Pinkie counted aloud, "Phew! Look at _that_ , Pound Cake and Shenran! I am _so_ close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record!" Pinkie then slid down her ladder, showing that she was covered in cake batter.

"What's the prize if you win?" Shenran asked as Pound Cake flew off of his back and went to sit on Gummy for a ride.

"Just bragging rights," said Pinkie, "I've noticed little Pound Cake seems to like you." Shenran smiled as he extended a fore-hoof and little Pound returned it for a hoof-bump and giggled to himself.

"I honestly don't see why Mario had such a hard time with him," said Shenran, "Pound seems to listen to me..." He then snickered as he added, "...And I didn't need to dump flour on myself either."

"You had to go there didn't you," Pinkie remarked indignantly. It was then Mrs. Cake walked in with Pumpkin riding her back as she was reading a note.

"My goodness!" said Mrs. Cake, "I can't believe what I'm seeing here!"

"Pretty impressive if I do say so myself," said Pinkie smugly, only earning an eye roll from the blue Earth pony.

"I think she's referring to something else, Pinks," said Shenran as he walked up to the two mares.

"Pinkie, would you mind watching the counter while I pop to the supply room?" Mrs. Cake asked, "We've just received a very special order, and the ingredients need to be perfect."

"Okie-dokie-lokie," said Pinkie.

"Anything I can do to help?" Shenran offered as Pumpkin gave a happy squeal on Mrs. Cake's back.

"I've been meaning to sweep the floor...if you wouldn't mind, dear," Mrs. Cake offered.

"I'm on it," said Shenran, giving her a salute and hovered over to where the broom closet was.

"Thanks dears!" said Mrs. Cake and then zoomed away, making Pinkie spin about and she faceplanted on top of the note. Pinkie then read the note, her eyes quickly bugging out onto the paper. Hey eyes eventually punctured the paper itself.

"A baby?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she pulled the paper away with a big smile on her face, "Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are having a baby?!" Pinkie squealed excitedly. Shenran stopped sweeping when he saw Pound, who now had his pacifier in his mouth, stick the pacifier into Gummy's. Shenran just chuckled at both Pound's silliness and then smirked at the news.

"The ol' Captain is finally gonna settle down and become a father huh?" said Shenran, "lucky stallion." Pinkie then appeared a hug him, Pound, and Gummy at once.

"This is the best news ever!" said Pinkie happily, "I can't wait to tell Twilight and Mario!" Shenran smiled in agreement when Mrs. Cake peeked out of the supply room.

"Oh, em, Pinkie, Shenran, uh..." Mrs. Cake stuttered before whispering, "it's a top secret surprise." She and Pumpkin both made prolonged shushing sounds to emphasize their point.

"No problem!" said Shenran as Mrs. Cake slowly backed into the room, "Right Pinkie?" Pinkie didn't answer but just stared into space as she let go of Gummy and gulped.

"A top secret surprise?!" Pinkie remarked dreadfully, "That means I have to keep the exciting news...to myself!" Pinkie began to panic as Shenran just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Houston, we have a problem," he remarked.

(Main Theme)

A few minutes later, Shenran finished sweeping and Mrs. Cake took over babysitting the twins. Pinkie and Shenran took a walk around the town area. The former, however, was still on edge about the secret as Gummy rode her tail sucking on the pacifier in his mouth.

"Even thought I didn't _technically_ make a Pinkie Promise to Mrs. Cake," Pinkie told Shenran, "I can't tell Twilight, Mario, or _anypony_ the big news! That would make me a...a...a big old surprise ruiner!"

"But Pinkie," said Shenran, "Mario says that you're pretty good a keeping a secret. This shouldn't be any different!"

"Shenran, those secrets are about private information secrets," said Pinkie, "This is along the lines of "getting your cutie mark" or "life-changing happy news" secrets! I'm not very good at keeping those! I can't tell you how many times I've ruined my own surprise parties because my mouth moves faster than my train of thought! Gummy can testify to it! Right, Gummy?" That was when she noticed Gummy sucking on the pacifier.

"Did you take that from Pound again?" Pinkie asked slyly, "Don't you know it's wrong to steal from a baby?" Shenran just rolled her eyes. As much as he wanted to tell Pinkie that Pound had put the pacifier into his mouth, he has given up trying to comprehend how Pinkie communicated with Gummy. Thus he kept his mouth shut.

"What's all this about a baby?" said Rarity as she approached the two ponies.

"What? Who? What?" Pinkie stuttered, "Who said something about a baby?!" Pinkie just gave the marshmallow pony an innocent smile, but Rarity wasn't going to back down.

"You did, Ms. Pie, just now," Rarity answered, "What were you talking about?" Pinkie's eyes shifted about nervously before grabbing the pacifier and putting it into her mouth, sucking on it as she shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Shenran just shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to follow her when Rarity stopped him.

"What was _that_ all about darling?" Rarity asked the Pegasus stallion as gave the pink pony a puzzled look.

"Pinkie caught Gummy sucking Pound's pacifier," said Shenran, "She thinks Gummy stole it from him."

"I see," said Rarity, "Pinkie could've just said so instead of acting so jumpy."

"She's just having a moment of anxiety," said Shenran simply, "You know like how Twilight and Mario get panic attacks from time to time?"

"I see..." said Rarity, "...hope she'll be alright."

"She will, she will," said Shenran reassuringly, waiting for Rarity to walk away, before muttering worriedly, "I hope..."

Later that day, the Mane eight and Spike had gathered in the throne room for an meeting. Rarity had just arrived to see that Pinkie still looked rather on edge. She gave the pink pony a worried look as she took a seat on her throne. It was then Mario arrived to sit in his throne. Next to him was a smaller throne about the same size as Spike's as a certain tiara-wearing filly sat beside him. As part of being Mario's student, Mario had Rarity take a small strand of the filly's mane and braided it with seven colored gems to represent the Elements of Harmony. The mini-braid symbolized her status as a student of friendship.

"I'm so honored that I get to be part of the council," Diamond Tiara told Mario.

"Well my faithful student," said Mario, "I figured you would like to be involved in helping out with personal as well as royal affairs." Diamond Tiara smiled in reply.

"Great! Everypony's here," said Twilight as Spike handed the purple alicorn a note, "Now I don't have to wait any longer to tell you all the wonderful news! Somepony special is coming to visit Ponyville, and my husband and I need your help getting everything ready!" The others ponies began chattering with each other excitedly.

"It's..." Twilight continued.

"...Shining Armor and Princess Cadance!" said Twilight and...Pinkie...at the same time? Twilight was just left stunned as Pinkie just gave a huge toothy grin. Shenran groaned inwardly as Mario and Diamond Tiara shared puzzled looks with each other.

"Yes," said Twilight, "and their coming-"

"-Tomorrow!" said Pinkie and Twilight together. Twilight was left stunned once more as Pinkie continued smiling awkwardly. Even Rarity gave Pinkie an awkward look. Shenran just shook his head and gave the pink pony the stink eye.

"Is this that Pinkie sense I've heard about, Master?" asked Diamond Tiara. For the record, the idea to call Mario "Master" was her own decision, not the alicorn prince's request.

"I'm...not sure," said Mario as he rubbed his chin, "I've seen the Pinkie sense do some amazing things, but nothing like this."

"Yes," Twilight tried to continue again, "on the-"

"-Friendship Express rather than the Crystal Empire train so as not to cause too much of a scene when they skip town to come visit?" Pinkie finished and gave a squee, sweat dripping from her forehead, especially since Shenran was literally giving her a death glare at this point.

"Yes," said Twilight uneasily.

"Annnnd?" Pinkie asked as she got into the alicorn's space.

"And that's it," Twilight replied.

"Oh," said Pinkie, not hiding the disappointment.

"Uh, how did _you_ know all that?" Rainbow asked as Shenran winced discreetly.

"Uh...Pinkie Sense?" Pinkie replied with a nervous laugh.

" _Called it_!" Diamond Tiara shouted excitedly as Mario just rolled his eyes but still smiled. Pinkie just smiled with embarrassment as she stretched her body and went back to her throne.

"So, you said you need our help with something?" Rainbow asked. Twilight and Mario exchanged smiles with each other.

"Follow me," said Twilight as she flew off. Rainbow soon followed. Then Mario used his magic to set Diamond Tiara to her back before they flew off as well. It wasn't long before Twilight and Mario lead the group into a spare room in the castle that was filled with toys, books, ant farm, and more.

"Whoa," said Diamond Tiara, "I had no idea Prince Shining Armor was a big kid at heart."

"Actually, he's just a dweeb," said Mario and then laughed in a goofy tone, "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Diamond Tiara looked at him skeptically.

"Please don't laugh like that," Diamond Tiara remarked annoyingly, "It's embarrassing." Mario glared when Fluttershy hovered over to them.

"He can't help it, Diamond Tiara," said Fluttershy, "He's the group dweeb after all."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't disrespect me in front of my faithful student," said Mario indignantly.

"What?" Fluttershy replied innocently, "If Diamond Tiara is gonna be your student, she should know just how much of a dork you really are."

"GRR!" Mario growled annoyingly as Diamond Tiara giggled.

"I had no idea Fluttershy, Miss timid and kind herself, was so sassy," Diamond Tiara remarked, "I _like_ this side of her!"

"Thank you, I like you too!" said Fluttershy as she landed beside her and the two shared a hug. Mario just rolled eyes annoyingly when he saw Shenran walk by.

"Your wife is corrupting my student!" Mario whined.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Shenran asked bluntly.

"Thanks alot," Mario remarked and sulked as Shenran chuckled and patted his best friend on the back. Rainbow then hovered about the room.

"Sweet posters!" said Rainbow, "Is that Smash Fortune?"

"It sure is!" said Twilight.

"Who?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"He was Shining Armor's favorite comic book hero when he was your age," Mario explained.

"Was he yours too?" Diamond Tiara asked curiously.

"Nah, our was Oats Lightyear of Star Command," said Shenran, "We were _big_ fans of the series back when we were colts.

"Really?" said Rainbow skeptically, "So, _Oats_ , where ya from? Manehatten? Horse-a-lulu?"

"Well, no, actually I...I'm...I'm...I'm stationed at the Gamma quadrant of sector four," said Mario before his tone got bolder, "As a member of the elite universe protection unit of the Space Ranger Corps. I protect the Galaxy from the threat of invasion! From the evil emperor, Borg! Sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance!" Mario posed, Shenran smiled excitedly, and the rest of the girls just stared at him with blank looks on their faces for a moment.

"Told ya Mario was the dweeb of the group," said Fluttershy to Diamond Tiara.

"I believe it," Diamond Tiara remarked as the two girls snickered as Mario glared at the two.

"Lightening up, honey," said Twilight as she kissed his cheek, "just remember that you're _my_ dweeb."

"Thanks..." said Mario wearily with pink cheeks.

"When Shining Armor said he wanted to come to the castle and visit," Twilight explained to the others, "Mario and I started collecting things he liked when he was a colt as a surprise!"

"Surprise?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she popped out of a chest with an old guard's helmet on her head. Rainbow hovered over to the pink pony and gave her a skeptical look. Pinkie just laughed nervously before turning the helmet around to hide her face. Shenran just glared at the pink pony and Mario noticed.

"Shenran," said Mario in a hushed tone, "is there something we need to..."

"It's between me and Pinkie," said Shenran directly in the same tone.

"Alright then," said Mario slowly.

"I've been so excited that it's been hard to keep it to myself," Twilight continued as Fluttershy walked about the room.

"I have no idea what that's like!" Pinkie remarked in a muffled tone as Rainbow landed and gave her a funny look.

"Aww, look at the cute little ant farm!" said Fluttershy she peeked inside and saw a small ant carrying a leaf. The ant saw Fluttershy's eye, shrieked, and ran off.

"And check out all these old comic books!" Spike remarked as he picked up one still in its packaging.

"Be careful!" said Twilight, "They're mint-in-bag!"

"Plus it took me forever to even find them too," said Mario, "and cost me quite a few bits too!" Spike just went to blow off some dust when he ended up spitting a flame and burnt the comic book into ashes. He quickly put the ashes into the packaging slip and whistled nervously to avoid getting caught. He had only taken two steps when he found both Mario and Diamond Tiara giving them death glares.

"Does _everything_ I tell you just go in one side of your head and out the other?" Mario asked in a low and stern tone.

"Heh...oops?" Spike replied.

"What's this?" Pinkie asked as she pulled out an old doll.

"Mario, we found your old sleep toy," Fluttershy teased.

"Want some snuggle-wuggle time, master?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Oh hush you two!" Mario said irritably as the two ponies snickered.

"That's enough teasing my husband," said Twilight firmly, "To answer your question Pinkie, this is Brute Force. Shining Armor used to carry him around like it was his baby!" Pinkie then winced and nearly dropped the doll, but after some juggling managed to regain her grip on it.

"Yeah! Really cute!" said Pinkie, laughing nervously as she spoke. Twilight just shared a look on concern at her still jumpy friend.

"Guess that teddy bear I saw him with all those years ago was just a cover up," said Mario, "I never knew about Brute."

"I'm surprised you didn't," said Twilight, "even I knew about him." Mario just shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a bit juvenile for castle decor," said Rarity, "But it is very sweet of you both."

"I'm sure Shining Armor will love it," said Fluttershy as Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement.

"So do we," said Twilight as Mario nodded in agreement, "but there's a few more things I'd like to add before he gets here, and I could really use a hoof collecting them."

"Whatever you need, sugarcube," said Applejack as she walked up to Twilight and gave her a wink, "we'll help you get it." Everypony else gave general comments of agreement.

"I get to help too right, master?" Diamond Tiara asked as she tapped his fore-leg.

"Of course you can," Mario replied.

"Thanks, everypony," said Twilight, "my husband and I can't wait til they walk in and see everything!"

" _Totally_ understandable," said Rainbow, "Watching somepony else be surprised with is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise!" Pinkie now looked worried.

"But...eh...what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a pony can't keep it in any longer," Pinkie whined as she backstroked along the floor, "and she has to tell the pony standing next to her what it is or she might _explode_?!" Pinkie then grabbed Fluttershy tightly, making the yellow Pegasus lost her breath for a moment.

"Pinkie, you're cutting off my wife's air!" Shenran said sternly as he went to pull her off.

"S-s-s-sorry," said Pinkie as she loosened her grip, "I just need an answer to my question!"

"I would say...no," said Fluttershy, giving the pink pony a concerned look.

"The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt _forever_!" said Rarity dramatically as she stuck her nose into Pinkie's face.

"She's right," Diamond Tiara added, "How would you feel if you worked hard on a surprise, only for somepony to spoil it? I've seen friendships be torn apart over it. All because that one pony couldn't keep their mouth shut." Pinkie just laughed nervously.

"Gotta bounce!" Pinkie interjected as curled up into a ball started ricocheting about, making pinball noises, when she crashed through several walls and right out of the castle.

"Is she always like this?" Diamond Tiara asked with concern as she and the others looked out of the hole Pinkie had made with concerned looks on their faces.

"So, I know the bar is set pretty high," said Rainbow, "but does anypony else think Pinkie Pie was acting weirder than usual?" Diamond Tiara was the only pony who raised her hoof in the air. Mario snorted.

"When are you guys going to tell the difference between Pinkie being random and Pinkie's got a problem?" Mario remarked.

"Hmm...you're right, master," said Diamond Tiara, "Pinkie seemed to be a little jumpy about some sort of secret or something."

"Good observation, Diamond," said Mario, "I supposed we should go find our pink friend and find out what's up." Shenran winced before he zipped up to them.

"No!" Shenran exclaimed, startling the two ponies, "I...uh...I mean...I'll go see what's up. I mean...you're always saying I should try and connect with everypony. And...I'm not very close to Pinkie just yet. I think I can help her." Mario stared...and then smiled.

"Alright, Shenran," said Mario, "I hope for the best." Shenran nodded as he hovered out of the room.

Back at Sugarcube corner, Pinkie raced toward the back entrance of Sugarcube Corner, slammed the door shut and panted heavily.

"Phew, that was close!" said Pinkie, "Too close."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pinkie screamed.

"Pinkie, chill out! It's me!" Shenran said from outside the door, "Now let me...WAH!" Shenran was then pulled inside and pressed against the wall by the pink pony.

"Did anypony follow you?" Pinkie asked darkly.

"No!" Shenran retort, "I told everypony..."

"You told! _You told! YOU TOLD THEM_!" Pinkie shrieked when Shenran shoved a fore-hoof in her mouth.

"I _told_ our friends something was bothering you and I was here to help," said Shenran slowly, "The secret is still safe. They're not going to bother you because I said I would help you. You're my friend and I love you. I want to help you keep this secret. Okay?" Shenran then pulled his fore-hoof out of her mouth and then found a nearby napkin to wipe it. Pinkie just exhaled loudly before she hugged Shenran...gently this time around.

"Thanks, Shenran," said Pinkie, "But that was still way too close...I almost spilled the beans. Beans that would be _really_ hard to clean up!"

"Do you really have _no control_ over your own excitement?" Shenran asked.

"I have limits, Shenran!" Pinkie snapped, "It's an ongoing problem for me! Mario knows that!"

"Alright, alright," said Shenran, "Just calm down and we'll figure out a way you can relax."

"For starters, I obviously can't be around my friends right now," said Pinkie as she walked forward a bit, "Or anypony for that matter...except you Shenran...since you already know the secret. Hmm...that's it!"

"What's it?" Shenran asked curiously.

"If Shining Armor and Cadance are coming tomorrow," said Pinkie, "then all I have to do is lock myself in my room away from everypony until they arrive! Then I won't ruin anything!"

"Well, you don't have to lock yourself up in your room," said Shenran, "but I agree that having some quiet time would be a good idea."

"You'll...keep me company for a bit right?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure," said Shenran as the two headed upstairs. Then Mr. Cake arrived.

"Oh, good, you're back!" said Mr. Cake, "Mrs. Cake needs my help, but these deliveries can't wait! I can't thank you enough for agreeing to be my backup delivery pony, Pinkie!" Pinkie cringed.

"I...did?" said Pinkie as she tried to remember, which in turn, triggered a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _Mr. Caked was busy loading up some goods into his wagon._

 _"Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony," Mr. Cake pondered aloud._

 _"I'll do it!" said Pinkie as she sat on the front porch mixing some chocolate batter in a bowl._

 _"Really?" said Mr. Cake in surprise._

 _"Sure!" Pinkie answered, "There's no possible way that I could ever have anything that might interfere with doing that task, like a gigantic, emotionally exhausting surprise that would make it super hard to be around other ponies."_

 _"Great!" said Mr. Cake before adding skeptically, "Uh, you're sure you won't change your mind?"_

 _"No way!" said Pinkie as Gummy popped out of the chocolate cake batter, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"_

 _End Flashback_

"Oh yeah," said Pinkie as she remembered, "I Pinkie Promised I'd do it. And I never break a Pinkie Promise! Never!"

"Well, thanks again!" said Mr. Cake, "You're a real cake-saver!" Mr. Cake headed back into the kitchen. Pinkie just looked worried as her mane deflated a bit and she sighed to herself.

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Cake..." Shenran tried to ask when Pinkie put a fore-hoof to his mouth.

"A pinkie promise is a pinkie promise and I must keep it," said Pinkie sadly, "Hm. Maybe it'll be a quiet day and I can just avoid everypony!"

"Uh, Pinks," said Shenran, but it was too late. Pinkie looked outside and found that nearly everypony imaginable was walking and chatting about the town area. Pinkie was looked at the sight dreadfully.

"I was trying to warn you that everypony is pretty much out and about today," said Shenran. Pinkie groaned to herself.

It wasn't long before Pinkie and Shenran were now each wearing a pair of gaucho glasses as they hid both themselves and the Cake wagon behind a bush. Then they tip-hoofed together until Pinkie managed to hide herself, Shenran, and the wagon behind a very thin tree trunk. Then they were hidden behind a nearby building. Pinkie poked out to scan around but quickly retreated when she saw a Pegasus fly past.

"Is this really necessary?" Shenran asked.

"Are you gonna help me or _not_?" Pinkie snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry! I'm not as good at following your randomness like Mario is, but I'm trying!" Shenran snapped. Pinkie just rolled her eyes and charged forward with Shenran hovering behind her. She began to cautiously continued forward.

"Hiya, Pinkie Pie! Hiya, Shenran!" shouted a voice. Pinkie looked to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders were now walking along side her.

"Hey, girls!" said Shenran, trying to direct the conversation so Pinkie didn't have to talk.

"Hi, big brother," said Sweetie Belle, "Heard any good gossip today?"

"Yeah, we're bored," said Scootaloo, "Please say you have some interesting news." Pinkie looked a little uneasy.

"Well, my wife called Mario a dweeb in front of the entire group," said Shenran with a chuckle.

"I said _interesting_ news," said Scootaloo, "Fluttershy is always being sassy with Mario."

"Well Diamond Tiara was there when she said it," said Shenran.

"Oh great," said Apple Bloom with an eye roll, "I bet she and Fluttershy had a good ol' time making fun of Mario."

"Pretty much," said Shenran.

"Anything else, Pinkie?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nope!" said Pinkie as she took off at high speed.

"Pinkie, wait up!" said Shenran as he flew off after her. The three fillies were left stunned at seeing Pinkie take off like she did. Pinkie just kept running until she bumped into somepony.

"Ugh!" Pinkie groaned when she noticed that the impact had knocked her gaucho glasses on somepony's pink tail. Shenran recognized the tail immediately.

"Honey?!" Shenran exclaimed as he helped his wife to her fore-hooves.

"Fluttershy, what a surprise!" said Pinkie, making Fluttershy turn around before Shenran could remove the gaucho glasses still stuck on her tail, "I mean, _not_ a surprise!" Pinkie gave a squeaky smile in response.

"You were in such a rush earlier," said Fluttershy, "Twilight and Mario wanted me to ask you if you would bring some snacks to the castle for Shining Armor and Cadance's visit."

"Definitely!" Pinkie answered quickly as she tried walking away, "Got it! Pinkie Promise! Yeah! Heh." Shenran gestured behind Fluttershy to say no, but the yellow Pegasus turned around to look at him, which the Pegasus stallion just smiled innocently.

"You know, maybe some baby carrots..." Fluttershy suggested. Shenran coughed definitely and Pinkie laughed nervously.

"What did you say?!" Pinkie asked as she backed up.

"Baby carrots!" Fluttershy repeated, "They're Shining Armor's favorite!"

"Mine too!" Pinkie replied quickly, "Baby carrots are kinda like big carrots but smaller, kinda like how foals are tiny versions of their parents but smaller and cuter and-"

" _Pinkie zip it_!" Shenran snapped under his breath, making Fluttershy look at him funny. Shenran just gave his wife a squeaky smile of his own.

"Albino squirrel!" Pinkie shouted.

"Where?" Fluttershy asked as she turned around to look, "Is is Albert?" Fluttershy then noticed that both Pinkie and Shenran were gone. An elderly stallion then walked by and greeted...her tail!? Fluttershy was stunned and still hadn't noticed the gaucho glasses stuck on her tail.

 _What are you up to Pinkie Pie?_ Fluttershy thought, _And why do I get the impression my husband is involved?_

Behind a house, Pinkie was leaning against a house while standing on her hind legs to keep hidden. Shenran was hovering beside her.

"That was _way_ too close!" Shenran remarked, "My wife is gonna start asking me questions if you don't cool it!" Pinkie put on a face of determination as she got back on all fours.

"It's time to kick this operation into hyper-hoof and avoid all ponies by all means necessary!" said Pinkie as she put a helmet on her head.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Shenran asked skeptically.

"Just go with the program and don't question it," Pinkie remarked plainly as she put a helmet on his head. Shenran rolled his eyes and but complied anyway. He knew by now the common truth:

 _It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it_.

Together Shenran and Pinkie rushed down an alleyway at high speed. Pinkie quickly knocked on the door to a pony's home. The pony opened the door only to find nopony was there but just her delivery package on the front porch. The pony just took her package and went inside. It wasn't until the pony shut the front door that Pinkie and Shenran were found on the roof with the wagon in tow. Afterward, Applejack was then walking about with her saddle bags loaded with fresh apples. Applejack tried to say hello, but Pinkie and Shenran rushed past without saying a word. Applejack was just left stunned at being ignored.

Their next delivery was to Rarity, who was busy working in her boutique on her own. It was then a rope shot through her window with a knot on it. The delivery was then sent down the rope and stayed at the knot. Pinkie and Shenran shared a high hoof with each other as the latter held a cross-bow in her fore-hooves. As they continued their journey, Rainbow was hovering up above, but like with Applejack, Pinkie and Shenran rushed past her without saying a single word.

The next delivery was at swimming hole where somepony was hosting a party. A little colt was playing in the water when a boat floated up to him with a cake, which made him very happy. Pinkie and Shenran surfaced from the water a short distance away, each of them wearing a snorkel mask. They quickly went under the water and headed toward the edge of the swimming hole before heading off once again. Along the way, Fluttershy and Rainbow were sitting at a bench chatting with each other. Nearby, Twilight and Applejack were sitting at a second bench and Mario and Diamond Tiara were sitting at a third bench. Pinkie and Shenran both winced as they ran by. Twilight tried to wave hello, but was ignored. Leaving the six ponies worried.

"What are they up to?" Fluttershy wondered, "Shenran _never_ avoids me like this! You don't think he's...moving on from me?" Fluttershy was ready to cry.

"Fluttershy, Shenran is more committed to you than Mario is with Twilight!" Rainbow retorted.

"Hey! I'm _far more_ committed to my wife thank you very much!" Mario retorted.

"He's right," Diamond Tiara added, "He's got an entire room filled with Twilight merchandise and pictures of her covering the entire walls. There's even a statue made of her made entirely out of amethyst gems and gold!" Mario blushed as the others snickered at him.

"You said too much," Mario remarked with a glare.

"Heh...sorry, master," said Diamond Tiara with a sheepish smile on her face. Mario just groaned annoyingly to himself.

"Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Fluttershy," said Mario, "Shenran said Pinkie is dealing with something and he said he was going to help her with it."

"I just hate that he's avoiding me," said Fluttershy sadly, "We _never_ keep secrets from each other!"

"Well, if it is a secret, I'm sure he's got a good reason," said Mario, "even Twilight and I have our moments where we keep secrets from each other, but eventually reveal them to each other in good time. Just cause Shenran might be keeping something secret doesn't mean he doesn't love you or trust you. He'll tell you when the time is right." Fluttershy just smiled and felt better.

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Shenran had come to stop. Pinkie was feeling rather glum.

"It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that..." Pinkie told the Pegasus stallion.

"I feel just as awful avoiding my wife," said Shenran, "I'm in for a _big_ interrogation when I get home tonight."

"You can't tell her!" Pinkie warned.

"I won't," said Shenran, "I'm just gonna say it's something I can't explain right now and to just trust me. That work?"

"Y-y-yeah," said Pinkie, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because every time you speak, you nearly expose the secret?" Shenran remarked.

"That was rhetorical question," Pinkie remarked as she looked inside a window and saw a mare drinking a cup of either tea or coffee, "Maybe I can tell just _one_ little pony the surprise?"

"Pinkie..." Shenran warned. It was then Pinkie saw a reflection of Rarity in the window.

" _The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt forever_!" said the Rarity reflection.

"You're right, spooky-reflection-of-Rarity-that-I-know-is-actually-my-imagination," said Pinkie to herself as Shenran gave her a funny look, "I can't tell anypony at all!" Pinkie sighed, "Then they would tell Twilight, and she wouldn't be surprised. And it would be all my fault." Shenran pulled Pinkie in for a gentle hug.

"Let's just finish these deliveries and you can relax at home, okay," said Shenran. Pinkie gave him a sad smile in reply.

Once all the deliveries were finished, Pinkie and Shenran sneaked back to Sugarcube Corner from the back door. The two ponies wasted no time heading upstairs were Pinkie plopped into her bed and Shenran just let out a long breath as he reclined on her nearby sofa.

"Finally, I'm all aloney on my owney," said Pinkie with a sigh.

"I'm still here you know," said Shenran as a matter of fact.

"Sorry," said Pinkie when she noticed Gummy chewing on something, "Wow, great idea! I'm starving too!" Pinkie grabbed a green apple and gobbled it up.

"This apple is delicious!" Pinkie said with her mouth full before she swallowed, "What are you having, Gummy?" The note Gummy was chewing on unrolled itself and Pinkie realized the note was.

"Oh, no!" Pinkie exclaimed, "It's the list Twilight helped me make yesterday so I wouldn't forget all of my Pinkie Promises _today_! And I have three more things to do! Aw, four if you count bringing those snacks to Twilight's castle! I've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately..."

"More like you've been making them far too often recently," said Shenran, "My biggest concern is if you are going to be able to contain yourself while you fulfill all these promises."

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" said Pinkie, "As impossible as it sounds, I'm just gonna have to _quietly_ do what I need to do. The less I say, the better."

"Alright," said Shenran, "Do you still..."

"Of course I accept your help!" said Pinkie as she gave Shenran a tight squeeze. Shenran just sighed annoyingly.

Once Pinkie had finally let Shenran go, the pink pony was outside the Ponyville schoolhouse making balloon animals for the colts and fillies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were also standing in line for their own animal balloon.

"Hi again, Big brother," said Sweetie Belle to Shenran before looking at Pinkie, "Ooh! I want a flamingo!" Pinkie quickly shifted the balloons and made the marshmallow filly a very elaborate looking balloon flamingo. Sweetie Belle happily took her balloon and walked away. Apple Bloom walked up next.

"Hey Shenran!" said Apple Bloom and then turned to Pinkie, "I want a goldfish!"

"The snack that smiles back," Shenran sing sang.

"I meant the fish, not the cracker silly," said Apple Bloom with a giggle as Pinkie made the yellow filly her goldfish balloon and walked away with it. Next up was Scootaloo.

"What's up, Shenran?" said Scootaloo and then spoke to Pinkie, "Surprise me!" Pinkie then got to work moving her hooves faster than the eye when she was suddenly distracted by the sound of a baby crying. She looked to see a mare pushing a baby carriage and didn't pay attention to her fore-hooves before...too late.

"Uh...Pinkie?" Shenran called out. Pinkie then looked at what she had ended up making with the balloons.

"Is that a...baby bottle?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"AAAH!" Pinkie screamed before recomposing herself, "No! It's a...a...puppy! Ha ha, woof woof, ha ha! Eh..." Shenran face-hoofed himself again as Scootaloo gave Pinkie a skeptical look.

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo asked, "Because it _looks_ like a-" Scootaloo couldn't finish as Pinkie stuck the bottle tip into the orange Pegasus's mouth.

"Next!" Pinkie shouted as Scootaloo pulled the bottle tip out of her mouth and walked away with it at her side. Featherweight was the next pony in line.

"Uh, a baby pony, please!" said Featherweight before adding smugly, "uh, unless of course that would be a royal pain..."

"Interesting choice of words, Featherweight," said Pinkie as she stared the Pegasus colt down, making him quickly feel uncomfortable.

"Was it?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know," said Pinkie before narrowing her eyes at him, "Was it?"

"Uh," Featherweight stuttered, "maybe you'd better just make me a giraffe." Pinkie just kept staring him down until Shenran pulled her back.

"Okay," said Shenran with a nervously chuckle, "I think you've done enough balloon animals. Let's get on with the next thing you need to do."

"Y-y-yeah," said Pinkie nervously, "Let's go!"

"WHOA!" Shenran yelped as Pinkie lifted Shenran above her head and zoomed away on her hind legs. Featherweight was left baffled and without his balloon animal.

It wasn't long before Pinkie and Shenran were in town hall. Pinkie appeared to be staring something down and then tossed some manila folders into some filing cabinets. Shenran just watched from a short distance away as the manila folders landed in the cabinet drawers and closed on their own, except for the last drawer. Pinkie closed that one herself.

"My, your friends weren't kidding when they said you had a great filing system, Pinkie!" said Mayor Mare, "You are Ponyville's best kept secret!" Pinkie winced.

"No, I'm not!" said Pinkie as she nervously walked to another side of the room to sort some papers. It was then Mayor Mare looked about the room discreetly before approaching the pink pony.

"Speaking of secrets," said Mayor Mare to Pinkie in a hushed tone, "have you ever known somepony else's secret?" Despite the soft tone, Shenran heard the remark.

"What is it about ponies talking about secrets and babies to-MMM?!" Shenran was then cut off when Pinkie stretched her arm all the way to the other side of the room and shoved a thick stack of papers in his mouth.

"Noooooo..." Pinkie replied after giving Shenran a stern glare.

"A surprise that was so big and exciting that it was all you could think about?" Mayor Mare pressed on.

"Nope!" Pinkie said quickly and zipped away. Along the way out, she pulled Shenran so quickly that the paper he was trying to get out of his mouth came flying out and scattered all over the floor. Mayor Mare winced as she let out a strangled sigh.

"Me neither..." Mayor Mare remarked to herself.

Pinkie finally was on her last task as she inflated a fore-leg frailing tube unicorn balloon as Shenran had set up where the shopkeeper, whose name was Wooden Legs, wanted it.

"That's just what I wanted," Wooden Legs laughed, "Thanks, Pinkie!"

"You're welcome!" said Pinkie.

"Oh, by the way," said Wooden Legs, "can you help spread the word about the big crib sale I'm having?" Wooden Legs showed Pinkie the flyer. Now it was Shenran's turn to wince.

"Not again..." Shenran groaned irritably to himself.

""Treat your foal like...royalty"?!" Pinkie read aloud as she backed away and tumbled into her back. Wooden Legs laughed.

"Pretty good slogan, huh?" Wooden Legs remarked, "I came up with it all by myself!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pinkie screamed as she mimicked the frailing fore-legs balloon before revving her hind legs and running off. Wooden Legs was left stunned as he looked at Shenran, who just smiled sheepishly before opening his wings and zooming off after the pink pony.

"Oh, I thought it was clever," said Wooden Legs. His only reply was the frailing fore-legs balloon deflated in front of him.

Back at the castle, the rest of the Mane eight, which included both Spike and Diamond Tiara were busy getting the castle ready for Cadance and Shining Armor's visit. Pinkie walked into the room with Shenran as they were carrying various plates of cut veggies on silver platters. Twilight was the first to notice them.

"Those look yummy, Pinkie! Let me help you!" said Twilight as she used her magic to set the platters on the table in the center of the throne room. Pinkie and Shenran said nothing as Twilight put some metal domes on top of the plates.

"But we better cover them up so they don't get spoiled!" Twilight added.

"Why would they get spoiled?" Pinkie asked curiously, "We're all gonna eat them super soon!"

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are still coming this Friday aren't they?" Shenran asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Oh, didn't anypony tell you?" Applejack remarked as she walked up to the two ponies, "Shining Armor and Cadance are held up. They may not arrive 'til Saturday." Shenran looked dumbfounded.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shenran remarked with dread as Pinkie's face contorted multiple times.

" _Whaaaaaaaaaat_?!" Pinkie shrieked as she super jumped onto one of the branches of the room's chandelier and started hyperventilating.

"You...mean..." Pinkie said while trying to breathe, "I...have...to...wait...another whole day?! I don't know if I can!"

"Yes you can, Pinkie!" Shenran said sternly as he made eye contact with the pink pony, "Yes you can!"

"No I can't!" Pinkie croaked and nearly on the verge of tears.

"Shenran!" Mario shouted from below with Twilight and Diamond Tiara standing beside him, "You told me you were gonna help Pinkie!"

"I _am_ helping her!" Shenran snapped, "Pinkie just got a little anxiety. She'll be fine!" Pinkie was still whimpering as Fluttershy hovered over to them.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy snapped, "as your wife, I _demand_ to know what this is all about!" Shenran sighed.

"Flutters, I..." Shenran explained.

" _Be quiet and go explode_!" Pinkie screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

Pinkie grabbed Shenran by the mouth and pushed him down so hard that he ended up nose diving head first into the floor below. Fluttershy gasped when she saw Shenran make impact as he lay on his back with his wing feathers all roughed up from the landing.

"Shenran! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked worriedly as she hovered above him, "Oh please tell me you didn't explode!"

"I exploded?!" Shenran asked with wide eyes and a dorky tone, "but...where's the ka-boom? There's supposed to be an Earth shattering ka-boom?!" Fluttershy blinked before she snorted and started giggling.

"Okay, how is it when Shenran talks like a dork, you laugh," Mario asked annoyingly, "but when it's me, you just roll your eyes at me or stomp my tail?"

"Because when Shenran acts that way, it's really cute," said Fluttershy as she helped Shenran sit up, "when you do it, it's just annoying!"

"Thanks alot, Flutters!" Mario retorted indignantly.

"You're welcome," Fluttershy replied. Mario stuck his tongue out at her while Fluttershy returned it with a smug look on her face.

"Um, as much as I enjoy watching you two act like a brother and sister," said Diamond Tiara, "We've still got a pink pony on the chandelier having a nervous breakdown above us!" Everypony else shared worried looks with each other. Shenran had just recovered when Fluttershy was about to ask her question again.

"Pinkie Pie, do you have something you need to say?" Twilight asked gently, "You seem like you've been keeping something in." Pinkie gasped dramatically and then put her fore-hooves over her mouth to silence herself.

"Pinkie, you can tell us anything," said Diamond Tiara, "we're your friends."

"She's right, Pinks," said Mario, "You can tell us anything. We love you."

"We're here to listen," said Fluttershy as Pinkie vigorously shook her head.

"Guys, maybe you should just let her...mmmph?!" Shenran was cut off when Fluttershy covered his mouth.

"You had your chance to help her, dear," said Fluttershy firmly, "Now it's our turn."

"No! No! Don't!" Shenran protested, his voice muffed by Fluttershy's fore-hoof over his mouth.

"Well, go on then, sugarcube," said Applejack as she walked forward a bit.

"We're not going to judge you, darling," said Rarity.

"You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest!" Spike added. Pinkie was back to hyperventilating as she was breathing inside of a yellow balloon. Shenran tried to hover up to the pink pony, but Fluttershy held him back. Rainbow hovered over to Pinkie instead.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us!" said Rainbow, "We're best friends!" Rainbow looked into Pinkie's eyes, making Pinkie pop her yellow balloon. Pinkie then began to see Rainbow's head as a balloon.

" _Friends! Friends! Friends!_ " Rainbow balloon chanted.

"Tell!" said Twilight balloon as he appeared beside the Rainbow balloon. Then a Mario and Diamond Tiara balloon appeared as well.

" _Tell! Tell!_ " reverberated the four balloons.

" _Don't! Don't! Don't!_ " said a Shenran balloon as it floated in front of the other four. But then a Fluttershy and Applejack balloon appeared and popped the Shenran balloon.

" _Friends! Friends! Friends!_ " the eight pony balloons chanted as a Spike balloon appear to chant as well in the foreground and floated away with wide-eyes, " _Tell! Tell! Tell!_ " Pinkie began to tremble from all the mental peer pressure.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Pinkie shouted and inhaled deeply.

" _Pinkie no_!" Shenran shouted frantically, making everypony else give him curious looks.

"Shining Armor and Cadance are gonna have a-" Pinkie shouted when...

"-An awesome weekend with the best little sister and little brother in all of Equestria!" said a familiar voice that made both Mario and Twilight smile excitedly. There at the entrance to the throne room was Shining Armor and Cadance, who were surrounded by several pieces of luggage.

"Hi, everypony," said Cadance with a giggle. Pinkie just exhaled loudly and allowed herself to fall off the chandelier. Fluttershy looked worried until...

"UGH!" Mario groaned since Pinkie landed right on top of him.

"Wow, master," said Diamond Tiara, "You weren't kidding when you said that you were the group's fall guy." Mario just groaned as Shining Armor and Cadance snickered to each other.

"Shining Armor, Cadance! You're early!" said Twilight as she hopped up to them, "I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday!"

"So did we," Cadance replied, "Turned out we weren't needed in Maretonia until _next week_. And the summit we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled, so...we got here even sooner than planned!"

"Surprise!" said Shining Armor as he pulled Twilight close as they exchanged smiles with each other. Pinkie just stood a short distance away biting on her fore-hoof.

"It's wonderful to see you all again!" said Cadance to the rest of the group.

"Not as much as me!" said Mario, who had now recovered as he gave his big sister a loving hug and kissed her cheek, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too little brother," said Cadance, "You taking care of everypony!"

"He's been a big sweetie to us all!" said Fluttershy.

"Especially his new student," said Applejack as Diamond Tiara suddenly felt very shy and tried to hide behind the orange pony. Mario noticed.

"Come on, Diamond," said Mario, "Don't be afraid." Diamond Tiara nervously approached when Cadance gave her a skeptical look.

"Isn't she the daughter of Spoiled Milk?" Cadance asked, "One of your biggest bullies?" Diamond Tiara snorted.

"I'm nothing like her!" Diamond Tiara said sternly before speaking in a more timid tone, "At least...not anymore! I know just how special and amazing Mario really is! And the very ponies I used to bully were willing to be there for me when I hit rock bottom. Mario was kind enough to help me be a better pony and have something my mother never had: friends." Cadance started and then smiled.

"Well, then it is a pleasure to meet my brother's student," said Cadance, "Let's spend the weekend becoming friends."

"You...you want to be friends with me?" said Diamond Tiara in surprise.

"Of course," said Cadance as the little filly giggle excitedly.

"It's wonderful to see you all again!" said Cadance to the rest of the others as Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity started chatting excitedly.

"Well, the pleasure's all ours, Princess," said Applejack as Shenran approached and gave Shining Armor a salute.

"Captain," said Shenran formally.

"At ease," said Shining Armor before the two smiled and shared a hug, "So how's married life treating you."

"It's amazing," said Shenran, "Fluttershy is everything I ever wanted in a mare!" Fluttershy blushed deep red. Twilight then looked at Mario with a cute smile on her face.

"Am I everything _you_ ever wanted in a mare?" Twilight asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No," Mario replied as Twilight gasped and glared at him. Mario chuckled.

"You're cute when you pout," Mario teased when Twilight lightly shoved him playfully.

"I'm so glad you're here!" said Twilight, "Mario and I have a big surprise for you! And of course, Diamond Tiara helped out as well." The little filly blushed at being credited for _their_ surprise. Shining Armor smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked curiously. By now, Pinkie was sweating and looking very nervous as her eyes rapidly shifted about.

A little later, they were making their way down the hallway. Cadance was in the lead with Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara alongside of her. The little filly found opening up with the pink alicorn easy and was soon chatting with the rest of the group. The rest of the girls were also around Cadance, except for Pinkie who was with Shining Armor and Shenran a few feet behind the others. Spike was also behind them carrying all the bags by choice since Mario had offered to carry them instead. Even Diamond Tiara had offered, with a little pushing from Mario, but Spike refused as usual. Shining Armor took notice that Shenran looked uneasy and that Pinkie was avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Lucky we came when we did, huh?" said Shining Armor, "I'm guessing you saw the scroll we sent to Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" Pinkie blushed. Shining Armor looked at Shenran.

"I take it she told you and then you've been trying to help her keep quiet?" Shining Armor asked Shenran.

"Actually, I was there when she read the scroll," said Shenran, "It wasn't until afterward we were told to keep it a secret."

"I see," said Shining Armor, "So you actually haven't told anypony since you told Shenran before learning to it was a secret?" Pinkie nodded sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm impressed you've been able to keep our secret _this_ long!" said Shining Armor before turning to Shenran, "I'm surprised your wife hasn't said anything."

"She has asked me what's been going on since Pinkie has been anything but subtle about the fact she's hiding something," Shenran remarked, getting a glare from the pink pony, "but before I could come up with a cover story, Pinkie tossed me down so I landed on my head."

"I was afraid you were going to spill the beans," said Pinkie. Shining Armor chuckled.

"Anyway," said Pinkie before getting into Shining Armor's face and pleaded, "So you're gonna tell Twilight and Mario now?!"

HONK!

Shining Armor quickly shoved a fore-hoof into her mouth. Then looked to see if anypony had heard. Fortunately, Mario and the rest of the girls were busy chatting away and hadn't heard a thing.

"You're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer," said Shining Armor in a hushed tone. Shenran groaned as well.

"And I'm counting on you to keep her from spilling the beans again," said Shining Armor to her former second in command before turning to Pinkie, "Shenran will be here to help you, just let him do the talking if you feeling like speaking is gonna make you spoil the surprise okay. No more dropping him on his head."

"Fine," said Pinkie bluntly.

"Yes, sir," said Shenran in more upbeat tone.

"Don't worry," said Shining Armor, "We have something special planned. It'll be worth it, I promise." Shining Armor walked away to catch up with the others. Pinkie just glared at him.

"It'd better be," said Pinkie bitterly.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Shenran asked. Pinkie just said nothing and went to catch up with the others. Shenran just sighed before doing the same.

Once the group had left the castle, Pinkie was holding her breath and sweating nervously. Shenran let the pink pony hold his fore-leg for some security, but it only helped a little bit. It was then Fluttershy approached.

"Shenran, I'm very, very patient Pegasus," Fluttershy said calmly, "but poor Pinkie's been anxious all day and I feel like I have a _right_ to know what's going on!" Shenran just took a deep breath.

"I can't explain right now," said Shenran calmly, "but when I'm ready. I'll gladly tell you what's going on with Pinkie. Please just trust me, honey. I can take care of Pinkie, even if it seems otherwise." Fluttershy just stared but then sighed as she gave her husband a soft smile.

"Alright, I trust you," said Fluttershy before she hovered over to Twilight and Mario. Shenran then sighed and gave Pinkie a wink. Pinkie released a loud breath to feel better, but she was still feeling anxious.

"So, do you think Shining Armor liked his surprise?" Applejack asked.

"Didn't you see him?" said Twilight, "He couldn't stop raving about it."

A flashback of a few minutes ago was seen of Twilight and Mario showing Shining Armor the special room. Shining Armor shrieked with glee as he hoof-tapped the ant farm, snuggled his favorite doll with a wide smile at his face. He then screamed at seeing the burnt up comic book as Twilight looked shocked while Mario face-hoofed himself for forgetting to get rid of it. Then Shining Armor stood on his hind legs as he held both Twilight and Mario under a fore-leg each as he spun about like he was their own personal merry-go-round.

"I know I teased about Shining Armor being a big kid at heart," said Mario as they crossed the bridge leading toward town hall, "but it was that side of him that makes him so much fun to hang around with!"

"Guess that's why you acted in the same manner when we gave you that giant train set based on that island that's in your talking train stories?" Rainbow remarked. Mario blushed.

"Heh, well...it meant alot to me that you gave me that to play with," said Mario, "I'm the only train fan in this group anyway. Shining Armor hasn't been able to attend the annual train-cons with me anymore. And when I invited you all last year, most of you were bored."

"Aw, sorry about that Big Brother," said Applejack, "It's just not our cup of cider is all."

"I did like the old fashion decor of Canterlot Express exhibit and the old conductors uniforms," said Rarity, "Plus I do want to work on our idea for "fashionable locomotive chic" for next season." Mario smiled.

"By the way, where's Diamond Tiara," said Twilight, "She was welcome to stick around."

"She's with Cadance," said Mario, "Big Sis said she wanted to spend time with her. I'm cool with that. Cadance was a big mentor to me growing up and she can certainly do the same for my faithful student."

"Or she's telling embarrassing stories to Diamond Tiara about you," Fluttershy remarked.

"That's just you, Flutters," Mario remarked as the others minus Pinkie chuckled. Fluttershy gave Mario a hug and cheek kiss.

"What was that for?" Mario asked.

"Just reminding you that I'm just teasing and that I love you, Big Brother," said Fluttershy before hugging him a second time. Twilight and Rarity awed as Mario's cheeks turned bright red as he hugged the yellow Pegasus back. Rainbow just groaned irritably.

"Seriously Dashie?" Mario asked annoyed.

"It's not _that_ ," said Rainbow, "Where did Shining Armor and Cadance say they'd meet us? I'm _starving_!" Rainbow's stomach growled to emphasize her point.

"In the town square," said Twilight, "I wish they'd waited to walk over with us, but they said they had something to take care of first!"

"They're gonna have a lot more to take care of soon," Pinkie muttered through gritted teeth when Shenran gave her a disapproving head shake.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Nothiiiiiiiiiing!" Pinkie replied and zoomed ahead of the group. Shenran then hovered over to her as Twilight just looked at Fluttershy, who simply shrugged. Twilight and Mario just exchanged looks and shrugged as well. They figured Shenran would handle the pink pony for the moment. They looked around to see that Shining Armor and Cadance were nowhere to be found.

"That's odd," said Twilight as she looked around and Pinkie leaned against the statue fountain nearby, "Usually they're quite punctual."

"That is true," said Mario, "But don't forget Diamond is with them. If Cadance made her open up like she does with me, it would explain why they might be a few minutes late."

"I know Diamond has alot of guilt from being a bully," said Applejack, "but the filly is still young. She shouldn't take _that_ long to open up."

"True," said Mario, "But until I met Twilight, Cadance had the best hugs in Equestria. You can lose track of time when she gives you one."

"That is true," said Twilight as she and Mario chuckled to each other. Rainbow just groaned loudly.

"Ughhh! I need a hayburger in my belly _right now_!" Rainbow whined as she tapped the statue several times.

"Seesh, and you complain that Rarity is a whiner?" Mario remarked, making Rainbow blush as he and Rarity shared a hoof-bump. It was then Twilight noticed something inside the statue's mouth.

"What's this?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to grab what appeared to be a scroll. Twilight opened it and gasped once she read it.

"Honey! Look!" said Twilight excitedly as Mario walked up and looked at the scroll himself.

"Oh that is so cool!" said Mario happily.

"What does it say?" Rarity asked.

"A scavenger hunt!" said Twilight, "Shining Armor used to set these up for me when I was a filly! He even did some for both me and Mario too!"

"Those were lots of fun!" said Mario, "We even wore safari caps a few times too." Twilight giggled.

"True," said Twilight, "At the end, there was always a big prize, like a new book, or several new books, or-"

"We get the picture!" Pinkie snapped and used the scroll to smack Twilight on the head, "You like books!"

"Wasn't always just books," said Mario, "Sometimes there was a new toy or a new board game. In fact, he was the one who gave me my first Twilight plushie."

" _He_ gave you that?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise. Mario blushed.

"We get it! He's lovesick over you!" Pinkie yelled as Mario gave her a glare, "Just get on with the scavenger hunt!"

"So what's the first clue?" Applejack asked.

"I hope it's something about eating lunch!" said Rainbow. Mario rolled his eyes in reply. Pinkie then took the scroll to read it herself.

""You've got a scroll, you're on a roll"," Pinkie read quickly, ""why don't you take a peek where young ones spend their week? A piece of paper will continue this cape"!" Twilight and Mario pondered when a light-bulb appeared above their heads and quickly lit up.

"I've got it!" said Twilight, ""Where the young ones spend their week"?"

"I'm not quite followin'," said Applejack.

"It will once we get there," said Mario, "C'mon everypony! Let's a go!" It wasn't long before the Mane eight had arrived at a familiar red building as the school bell began to ring.

"It's the Ponyville Schoolhouse!" said Twilight.

"Good enough for me!" said Pinkie as she appeared in the background, "Now where's the next clue?" Pinkie began to pant like a puppy as she sniffed the ground. She then stuck her face into a bush, getting a leaf on her nose and sneezed. Pinkie then used her hind leg to scratch her head as everypony else gave her a funny look.

"I love you, Pinkie, but sometimes you are just too random," Mario remarked.

"Oh okay," said Shenran, "I thought I was the only pony who was feeling like that at the moment." The others just rolled their eyes in reply.

"Extra, extra! Get your Ponyville news!" said Featherweight, wearing a newspaper boys outfit, "Read it in the paper! Extra, extra!" Mario stared at the colt for a moment and then realized something.

"Honey, what was that clue again?" Mario asked.

""A piece of paper will continue this caper"," said Twilight and then gasped, "It's in the _Foal Free Press_!" Mario handed Twilight a bit so she could rush over and purchase a copy of the newspaper. She then brought the newspaper over to the group as they all tried to read it together.

"Ooh, look at that dress Mayor Mare is wearing in the social report!" said Rarity, "Why, it's stunning!"

"Indeed," said Mario before adding in a British flux, "it's absolutely smashing."

"Uh, didn't _you_ both make that, Rarity and Mario?" Applejack asked bluntly.

"Yes, what is your point?" Rarity and Mario asked at the same time, which the former flicked her mane. The others just gave her unamused looks.

"How is it Mario is related to Applejack when he acts more like he's related to Rarity?" Shenran asked as Mario and Rarity rolled their eyes.

" _Focus, everypony_!" Pinkie snapped as she punctured the middle of the newspaper and scanned it sternly on her own.

"You know, there's really no time limit on these scavenger hunts, Pinkie," said Twilight.

"The whole point of a scavenger hunt is having fun," Mario added, "Isn't that what you do best?"

 _Only when Pinkie isn't steaming fit to burst_ Shenran thought wearily to himself.

"Aha! There!" said Pinkie with a determined smile on her face as she pointed a fore-hoof to one article. Twilight and Mario leaned in to see the article.

"Hey, Pinks is right!" said Mario, "That's the next clue!"

""Though this hall is rather small, in it you'll find files of all kinds"," Twilight read aloud, ""Take a look at the back of the birth certificate of Applejack"." Applejack blinked in surprise as everypony else stared at her.

"I don't like where this is goin'," Applejack said wearily.

"Why?" said Mario, "You and Apple Bloom were the cute babies of the family. Big Mac and I were just...awkward...at least I was..."

"Oh, stop it, Mario," said Applejack, "You were a very cute little foal. Now come on. Town Hall is our next stop."

"Let's go!" Pinkie shouted as she shoved everypony forward at high speed.

With Pinkie's speed, it didn't take too long for the Mane eight to reach the Town Hall. Mayor Mare was waiting for them and nervously pacing about outside. She then saw Pinkie zoom up to the entrance and headed inside in a hurry. Mayor Mare gave them a huge smile to welcome them and danced about excitedly as the rest of the Mane eight walked inside at a casual pace.

"Baby!" Mayor Mare muttered quietly, " _A royal ba-_!"

"A- _hem_?" Pinkie said with a glare as she closed the Mayor's mouth.

"Does anypony know where the birth certificates are kept?" Twilight asked from inside. Pinkie zoomed in.

"Ooh! I do, I do!" said Pinkie, "Go down that hall, then you take a left, then a right, then another right, then a slight left, and it's a third door from the right!"

"Wow, Pinkie," said Fluttershy, "I never knew you knew so much about town hall."

"There's a lot of things I know!" Pinkie replied, "That you don't know I know!" Pinkie then held her breath and zipped down a hallway. She then rushed over to a file cabinet and scanned the folders.

"All you had to say was that you helped Mayor Mare organize her file cabinets," said Shenran in a hushed tone as he stood behind her.

"I can't think straight when I'm nervous so back off!" Pinkie snapped angrily. Shenran snorted before pushing his nose against hers.

"You need to calm down, _now_ ," Shenran said sternly. Pinkie snorted as she pulled out a folder and went to grab Applejack's birth certificate.

"Wait, what is that?" said Shenran as he pulled out another certificate from the folder.

" _Who cares?!_ " Pinkie snapped as Twilight grabbed the certificate, _"We're on a-_ "

THUD!

(Lose a life fanfare)

Shenran's patience had reached its limit as he pulled Pinkie aside and pressed the side of her neck with his fore-hoof. This made Pinkie instantly knock out. He then handed the other certificate first to Mario, who held it with his magic. Mario only needed a second to look at it before he began to cry.

"What is it, honey?" Twilight asked. Mario showed the certificate to her and the others.

"After all these years," Mario said in tears, "I've found my birth certificate."

"Uhh...you've seen it before Sugarcube," said Applejack, "Goldie Delicious had a copy of it when we found out we're related."

"But this is the original," Mario sobbed, "Until I found out I was related to the Apple family, I thought it was lost forever in the fire. At least, that's what the census bureau ponies told me in Canterlot."

"Then how did you find out your birthday if you never got to see your birth certificate until recently?" Fluttershy asked.

"The archives had a record of my date of birth and where I was born," Mario croaked, "but this is the first time I've ever seen the original certificate. I had forgotten that it was here the entire time. I...I can't believe it was here the whole time...never knowing it was even here..." Mario began to cry harder.

"Please don't cry, sugarcube," said Applejack gently, "You can't keep dwelling on the past. Things were meant to happen this way."

"I know, but I can't help it," Mario sobbed, "I miss Mom and Dad. I wanted to see Mom and Dad before...before..." Applejack just held him close as Mario did his best to settle down despite his emotions overwhelming.

"Thanks Sis," said Mario, trying and failing to recompose himself, "But...we've got a scavenger hunt and..."

"Mario, don't let Pinkie rush you," said Shenran as the pink pony was still out cold in front of her, "Just take your time and let those tears come out."

"Shenran! What's did you do to Pinkie?" Rarity asked in shock.

"I just pressed my fore-hoof against the side of her neck and she conked out," said Shenran simply. The others minus Mario were stunned. Rainbow was dumbfounded.

"You mean...Pinkie Pie _actually_ has an "Off" button?" Rainbow asked, "Awesome!" The others just glared at her.

"Knowing Pinkie, it's probably just a temporary sleep mode," said Shenran as he kept his eyes on the pink pony.

"I'm feeling better now," said Mario as he wiped his eyes, "Let's continue." The others just gave him sympathetic smiles as Twilight looked at Applejack's birth certificate.

"Oh, you're so cute," said Fluttershy as she, Twilight, and Mario looked at her baby picture and giggled to each other. Applejack just blushed before she turned the certificate around and there was the next clue.

""The next place is where you can buy a table or a cart"," said Twilight, ""or some comfy beds to rest little heads"?"

"Huh?" said Mario, feeling rather as stunned. Pinkie, now recovered, was just bouncing up and down like a soda can being shaken. But then lost patience once she saw everypony was in deep thought and zipped away. Then she came back.

"Ugh, really? None of you?" Pinkie complained.

"Well...I had an idea where to go," said Mario, "But that last part threw me off...the place doesn't sell beds to "rest little heads"...does it?" Pinkie groaned loudly and shoved everypony at high speed to the location Mario had been thinking of since Pinkie had thought the same thing.

" _It's obviously the furniture store_!" Pinkie retorted once they arrived outside the shop and bounced about, "Go in! Go in!"

"I don't know..." said Twilight uneasily. Mario wasn't too confident either.

"Daagh, fine!" Pinkie snapped before charging into the store, causing some rumbling and commotion inside before she popped back outside sitting inside a crib. She sternly pointed at a note pasted on the back of it.

"Wow, you're scary good at this, Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow, clearly impressed.

""It seems we've save the best for last"," Pinkie read quickly, ""We hope that you've had a blast. Now it's time to take a break where you can get a slice of cake"!"

"Sugarcube Corner!" the other seven ponies shouted at once. Pinkie just scoffed.

"That was an easy one," said Pinkie, waving a fore-hoof dismissively. It didn't take long for the Mane eight to arrived at Sugarcube Corner and walk inside. Cadance and Shining Armor shared smiles with each other as the latter approached the group.

"Surprise!" said Shining Armor, "Twily, Mario, did you both like the scavenger hunt? Diamond was quite helpful is getting it all set up. I see your student certainly has some strong leadership skills." Diamond Tiara blushed heavily. As much as she loved praises in the past, hearing them now that she had changed left her feeling rather shy.

"It was perfect!" said Twilight, "Just like old times, except even better because this time we got to share it with our best friends!"

"And yes, Shenran, you're now best friend status with all us," said Mario. Shenran smiled happily as a small tear left his eye and the others gave him smiles on agreement. Now he truly felt like part of the group. Then Pinkie appeared and shoved herself between Applejack and Rarity, ruining the moment and getting glares from the two mares.

"There's just one thing missing, isn't there?" Twilight asked in a not-so-innocent tone.

"What's that?" Shining Armor asked in an innocent tone of his own.

"Mmmm, the book prize at the end!" said Twilight.

"Or some prize at the end," said Mario, "I don't see any treasure chests around."

"Shining Armor never used treasure chests for the prize!" Twilight retorted.

"He did with my prizes," said Mario as a thought bubble appeared above his head showing him opening a treasure chest and holding a light above his head as he smiled widely.

(Cue favorite Legend of Zelda "You got an item" fanfare)

Shining Armor laughed as he put a fore-hoof on his little sisters shoulder.

"There's still a prize for the both of you," said Shining Armor as he backed up to stand beside Cadance, "but it's a little different this time."

"Oooooh! A mystery prize," said Mario as he looked at his wife.

"Oh, I don't understand," said Twilight. Pinkie just giggled quietly to each other as Shenran put a fore-hoof to his mouth for the pink pony to keep quiet.

"All the places we sent you today had something in common," said Cadance.

"Those are your clues to the grand prize," Diamond Tiara added with a knowing smile in her face. Mario sat in place and pondered as Twilight paced about.

"First we went to the schoolhouse," said Twilight as Pinkie began to tremble violently, leaving Applejack worried. Shenran hugged Pinkie to make her stop, but was then trembling with her, leaving him dizzy once he let her go.

"And then we read the _Foal_ _Free Press_..." Twilight continued, "After that we found Applejack's birth certificate, and Mario's as well..."

"That's why I left a clue involving the birth certificate," said Diamond Tiara, "My mother knew about it and let Mario think he would never find his family. Now that I've seen the light, I wanted Mario to know about it. It was...kind of a little surprise from student to master." Mario smiled.

"Thank you, Diamond," said Mario, "Now back to our little mystery...We've got the schoolhouse, the newspaper, the birth certificate..."

"...And then the last clue was under a crib," said Twilight. Pinkie giggled maniacally as she held the cake twins.

"Hmm...School...foal...birth certificate...and crib," Twilight repeated and Mario hummed.

"All the pieces to the puzzle but we just gotta put them together," Mario pondered aloud. The two suddenly shared a thought bubble with images of the four clues on puzzle pieces. Pinkie looked ready to explode as the pupils of her eyes went all swirly. It was then the four puzzled pieces came together to show an image of a new born foal. Mario and Twilight gasped as the cloud bubble burst.

"No way!" Mario exclaimed as he looked at his wife.

"Can it be?" Twilight added, "Are you two...?!" The alicorn couple looked at Shining Armor, Cadance, and Diamond Tiara. The adults and filly split up to show Mario and Twilight a large cake decorated in baby colors and other baby related objects.

"We're having a _baby_!" Shining Armor and Cadance announced together. Pinkie made several exaggerated faces before jumping into the air.

"A baby, Twilight and Mario!" said Pinkie, "It's a baby! Woo-hoo!" Pinkie then bounced around the area like crazy. Twilight and Mario just stood in place with their jaws hanging out.

"You mean..." said Twilight as she slapped a fore-hoof to her head and Cadance and Shining Armor show the couple the cake again, "I'm going to be an aunt?! And Mario's gonna be an uncle?! This is best prize ever!" Twilight opened her wings and smiled happily.

THUD!

(Lose a Life fanfare)

Mario had passed out, but had done so with a huge toothy grin on his face. Twilight was stunned at first but was soon giggling. Cadance and Shining Armor laughed as Diamond Tiara chuckled. Twilight then helped Mario wake up. Mario looked a little woozy at first, but once his vision cleared and he saw Cadance and Shining Armor. Mario gave them both a smile and started to cry.

"Oh honey," Twilight giggled. None of them were concerned. It was obvious the news was overwhelming for the alicorn prince. Mario, still crying, pulled Cadance into a gentle hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Big Sis," Mario croaked, "I love you so much! The both of you!" Shining Armor gave his little brother a hug as well. Twilight then went to hug them next.

"Oh, I love you guys, too!" said Twilight, "and we can't wait to meet your little foal!"

"Neither can we," said Shining Armor. Mario then turned to Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry you had to see me..."

"Stop, master," said Diamond Tiara, as she nuzzled his fore-leg, "I like that you're sensitive! It shows that you care. You're definitely a pony I'm proud to look up to!" Mario smiled and hugged her close as the rest of the Mane eight minus Pinkie went to give their congrats, except for Fluttershy and Shenran.

"Is this what you two were hiding?" Fluttershy asked. Shenran nodded as Fluttershy kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad I decided to trust you," said Fluttershy as they shared a nose nuzzle and went to congratulate the expecting couple as well. The Cake family had also come out to give their congrats as well. Meanwhile, Pinkie was still bouncing about.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" said Pinkie when she suddenly froze in mid-air, squeed, and then her body fell apart like building bricks, "Go, Pinkie."

Uhh...should I put her back together again or just put the parts in a box?

"Come on, Mr. Narrator!" Pinkie whined, "Haven't I been through enough this chapter?"

Alright, Pinkie, fair enough. Let's get you back together.

As Pinkie was being reassembled, the congratulations party had begun. Shining Armor and Mr. Cake share a hoof bump with each other. Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rarity were chatting with each other. Twilight, Mario, and Applejack were doing the same. Cadance then decided to walk up to the three ponies.

"So...since we're on the subject of babies," said Cadance, "How much longer before Shining Armor and I become aunt and uncle?" Mario and Twilight blushed deep red as they eyeballed each other.

"Ahh...heh...ehh..." they stuttered and bashfully avoided eye contact with Cadance and each other. Cadance and Applejack just snickered.

"No rush, you two," Cadance chuckled, "I was just asking." Twilight and Mario just smiled, but the embarrassment was still on their faces as the pink alicorn walked away holding a piece of cake with her magic. She headed over to Pinkie, who was now fully re-assembled, sitting at a table fixing her mane.

"You did it, Pinkie Pie!" Cadance giggled as she put the cake slice on the table and gave her a hug, "you kept it a surprise! Thank you! Was it much trouble?"

"Piece of cake!" said Pinkie with a squee, but as the iris out came to end the scene. Pinkie looked at the audience and mouthed "No" while shaking her head as the iris out finished.

Later that night, the party had finally come to an end. Mario had decided to take Diamond Tiara home, with Cadance coming along for the walk. Shining Armor had headed back to the castle with Twilight while everypony else headed back to their homes. Pinkie was just quietly cleaning up. She hadn't said much during the party, even after everypony said they understood why Pinkie was so stressed out. Pinkie still wasn't as energetic as she usually was. Mario had given her some brotherly love, which had helped Pinkie shed a little bit of tears, but hadn't cheered her up like it usually did. Mrs. Cake waited until everypony else was gone before she walked up to the pink pony.

"Pinkie, is everything alright?" Mrs. Cake asked her.

"Remind me the next time you get mail like that _not_ to read it!" Pinkie snapped before rushing upstairs to her room. Mrs. Cake slowly followed slowly up the stairs and found Pinkie sobbing in her pillow. The blue earth pony gently approached the bed and rubbed the pink pony's back.

"It's not like I can't keep a secret," Pinkie sobbed, her voice muffled into her pillow, "But something that huge was too much for me. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake, "The important thing is that you did it! You were still able to keep the secret even though it was hard."

"I hate it when I can't keep myself together," Pinkie said with a sniffle, "I don't think anypony other than Mario even knows that I have anxiety. They just take it as me being random. I'll never be taken seriously if I keep falling apart like this!"

"I take you seriously," said a voice. Pinkie and Mrs. Cake turned to see Shenran at the top of the staircase. He had heard everything.

"Shenran, what...what brings you here," Pinkie asked sadly as she tried to wipe the tears still coming down her eyes.

"I came to see if you were okay," said Shenran quietly, "You've been through alot recently and I was worried about you." Pinkie just kept crying as Mrs. Cake smiled.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Mrs. Cake as she headed downstairs. Shenran nodded thank you before walking up to the pink pony and giving her a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Pinkie," said Shenran.

"Well, I'm not feeling proud of myself right now," Pinkie whimpered, "especially after I was lashing out at you and hurting you."

"It's okay, Pinkie," said Shenran gently as he pulled away, "I know you were just stressed. Mario gets a bit impulsive too when he gets anxious. But you need to understand this, Pinkie. If there's one thing that I learned while being on the Royal Guard, it's that you can't focus on how you reached your goal, but rather the fact that you made it to your goal, which was keeping the surprise a secret!"

"It's was still _really_ hard," Pinkie whimpered.

"You're right," said Shenran, "it was hard. This time."

"Huh?" Pinkie said puzzled with eyes still full of tears.

"Keeping the secret might have been hard this time around," said Shenran, "but you proved to yourself that you can do it. So next time around, it will be a little easier. Do it enough times, it will be as easy as making ponies smile!" Pinkie stared for a moment as Shenran's words sunk in, then sniffled as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks Shenran," said Pinkie, "I guess I really needed to hear that."

"That's what's friend are for," said Shenran, "I may not understand you as well as Mario, but I do care about you. I love you, Pinkie."

"I love you too, Shenran," said Pinkie as she gave him a hug, "Thank you for putting up with all of this. I know I didn't make things any easier with my...anxiety."

"It's okay," said Shenran, "Just remember the next time you feel that way, you can come talk to me too. I'll be here to listen. Just like Mario does." Pinkie smiled as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose like a trumpet.

"You're really great friend Shenran," said Pinkie, "Thanks for going out of your way to help me with the secret and for helping me feel better."

"Anytime," said Shenran as he hovered into the air, "Good night, Pinks."

"Good night," said Pinkie as she watched Shenran disappear and sighed contently. Then her eyes bugged out.

"Wait...I'm not getting a crush on him right?" Pinkie wondered aloud. She imagined the idea of herself and Shenran kissing each other on the lips.

"Yuck!" Pinkie retorted instantly and breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew! That's a relief. That feeling of loving him is just as a friend." Pinkie yawned, "Good, because I've had just enough stress and keeping secrets for a _reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally_ long time." Pinkie then put on a nightcap, climbed under her blankets and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, everypony," said Pinkie sleepily, "See you all in the next chapter."

Good night Pinkie.

Sweet Dreams.

 **As much as I enjoyed this episode in its own right, I always felt like the ending was too fast. I mean poor Pinkie was having a nervous breakdown trying to keep that secret and the only one to give her any gratitude was Cadance? At least one of the other ponies could have said..."so that's why you were so uptight" or something like that. Once again, Pinkie's feelings get dismissed as randomness and I don't know why the show keeps doing that. (Just wait til I get to the episode with Pinkie and that horrid parody of a bagpipe.)**

 **And let me make it clear that Diamond Tiara is NOT going to be a regular character. I just included her in this one chapter just to show that Mario kept his word about making her his student of friendship and how their teacher/student relationship is. I mean...if you guys like seeing Mario with Diamond Tiara. Then I'll increase her appearances. Otherwise, I'm deciding one chapter at a time.**

 **Kudos if you got the Toy Story and Looney Toons references. The latter is harder to spot unless you're a diehard fan of the old cartoons. Plus the gem braid in Diamond Tiara's mane is a callback to Star Wars since a jedi student would wear a mini braid in their hair, or mane in this case.**

 **Next time: (and I'm sorry I won't have this done by Christmas) Mario joins Applejack and Pinkie for a Hearths Warming at Pinkie's rock farm! How will Mario connect with Pinkie's family?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	116. Heartbreakers

Heartbreakers

 _Pony's Log Number 520: When two families who share different customs and traditions join together for the holidays, you know it's going to be nothing but trouble..._

It was time once again to welcome the holiday season, especially since it was Hearth's Warming Eve. The snow was falling and houses in Ponyville were decorated for the holidays. Inside Twilight and Mario's castle, one room that had a fire place was nicely decorated for the occasion. At the moment, Mario was finishing some final touches as Twilight put some delicious gingerbread cakes on some plates. Spike...was busy snooping the presents.

"There, that should do it," said Mario as he landed back on the ground beside his wife.

"Thanks dear," said Twilight and was about to kiss him when they suddenly heard some rustling.

"HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING EVE!" Pinkie shouted as she poked out of their chimney upside down. Then fell out and landed on her head.

"Oh, Pinks," said Mario as he, Twilight, and Spike chuckled to each other. It was then Applejack arrived from the doorway wearing her saddle bag.

"Shucks, Twilight and Mario!" said Applejack as she walked inside the room and looked around, "Y'all done it up nice and cozy in here."

"We're about to hang our Hearth's Warming dolls if you want to join us," said Twilight as she used her magic to set up some dolls that looked like herself, Mario, and Spike above the mantle of the fire-place.

"Oh, that's mighty sweet of you," said Applejack as Pinkie, still covered in soot, dusted off her face and smiled as she stood beside the orange pony, "but we're just stoppin' in to wish y'all a happy Hearth's Warmin' before we go. Y'all ready to get going, big brother?"

"Just about," said Mario as he used his magic to place his magic saddle bags on his back, "thought...I guess I'm still worried..."

"Honey, I'll be fine," said Twilight, "I already told you that I want you go spend Hearth's Warming with Pinkie and Applejack, they're your family and you should spend time bonding with your family."

"True," said Mario, "and I am looking forward to it and all...I guess I just wish you were coming with us..."

"I know, dear," said Twilight, "But you know that I'm hosting the very first Hearth Warming party at the castle tomorrow. One of us has to be here and Spike and Diamond Tiara are going to help me get everything together. Plus Shenran and Fluttershy said they would help too. Besides, I think it's sweet that your families are spending the holiday together."

"Picture the most fun-tacular thing you can think of," said Pinkie as she zipped up to Twilight, held her for a moment, and then let her go, "Now multiply that times infinity! Whoo! It's gonna be great!" Pinkie then grabbed Applejack and twirled about with her. Then did the same with Mario, leaving both ponies feeling a tad dizzy when they heard a train whistle in the distance.

"That's us," said Applejack, "See you later!" Pinkie then bounced away as Mario gave Twilight a hug and kiss, then gave Spike a hoof-bump.

"Take care you two," said Mario and then stood beside his little sister.

"Now can we open presents?" Spike asked as Applejack was heading out of the room and froze.

"But tonight is Hearth's Warming _Eve_ ," Applejack pointed out, "Everypony knows you don't open presents 'til tomorrow." Mario and Twilight chuckled.

"When Spike, Mario, and I spent our first Hearth's Warming Eve together," Twilight started to explain.

"Wait! _Mario_ spent Hearth's Warming with you guys?!" said Applejack in surprise.

"Not every year," said Mario, "But alot of them since there were ponies out there that didn't care if it was the holidays. They made Mom not be home in time for Hearth's Warming. So Twilight said I could spend it with her family."

"True," said Twilight as she rubbed the top scales of Spike's head, "So back then, Spike couldn't wait all night to open his presents! Ever since then, we've always opened them the night before."

"It's kinda like our tradition!" said Spike.

"That's not how our family does it, and I reckon it can't be how Pinkie does it?" said Applejack as Mario looked back to see Pinkie peek back into the room.

"No sirree!" said Pinkie in agreement.

"To each their own, I suppose," said Twilight. It was then the train whistle blew once again.

"AGH! _Gotta go, bye_!" said Pinkie as she grabbed both Applejack and Mario and the three ponies quickly disappeared. Twilight just shook her head as Spike climbed into her back and strained as he tried to reach for a present behind their Hearth's Warming dolls. Twilight used her magic to give it to him and nodded that he could open it. Spike ripped it open excitedly but then froze once he saw was inside. Twilight smiled excitedly.

"Just what I always wanted!" said Spike with a rather forced enthusiastic tone as he pulled the gift out of the box, "A book..." Twilight just smiled as Spike looked rather annoyed.

 _Why do I get to excited about presents every year_? Spike thought to himself, _Twilight gives me the same thing every year. The only one who gives me something different is..._ Spike then remembered something and smiled.

"Hey! Where's Mario's present?" Spike asked as he looked around. Twilight flinched.

"Oh! Uh...I..." Twilight stuttered as she used her magic to hide the present out of view, "I think he forgot..."

"Found it!" said Spike as he appeared right at the spot Twilight tried to hide the present. Twilight just rolled her eyes and glared as Spike opened it.

"OH WOW!" Spike exclaimed as he held up a pair of action figures, "Limited edition Power Ponies Action Figures! _The complete set_!" Twilight just growled as Spike played with his new toys...until he saw the sour look on Twilight's face.

"Aw, come on, Twilight," said Spike, "I liked your present too. Even if you give the same thing year after year!"

"Do not!" Twilight snapped, "Did you even read the front cover?" Spike looked stunned and picked up the book. He then gasped when he read the title.

" _The History and Biography of Stable Lee_!?" said Spike excitedly, "He's one of the greatest comic book writers and illustrators of all time! I'm gonna get some cocoa and read this right now!" Spike then ran out of the room. Twilight felt much better and giggled to herself.

"Sorry dear," said Twilight smugly to herself, "But it looks like I win for best gift this time around!"

One could question when giving Spike a present was _ever_ a contest...

(Main Theme)

As the train chugged down the track, the Apple Family, which included Mario when referenced, were sitting comfortably on the train. Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac sat on one long seat while Applejack, Pinkie, and Mario sat on the other.

"Chancellor Puddinghead puddings!" said Porter Pony as he walked by carrying various holiday treats, "How 'bout a Windigo-frosted snow cone?" Mario then used his magic to hand Apple Bloom a few bits and gestured for the little filly to go help herself to some treats. Apple Bloom smiled excitedly as she rushed to go pick something.

"It's so excitin'!" said Applejack, "Related or not, it's gonna be a hoot havin' our families together under one roof!"

"Apples and Pies together again for the first time!" said Pinkie, "Maybe. Unless were related! Which maybe we're not. I think I just confused myself." Pinkie held an apple with one fore-hoof and then a pie in another before smashing them together and getting some pie on her chin.

"Try not to over think it, Pinks," said Mario as he patted her shoulder gently.

"Mario's right," said Applejack as she put a fore-leg around Pinkie, "Friends or family, this here's about togetherness."

"Have you tried the Equestria flag crepe?" Apple Bloom as she suddenly appeared between the two ponies holding sticks of rock candy and her mouth covered in blue juice. She was also spitting crumbs from her mouth as she spoke, "The blue is blueberry!" Applejack flinched at the crumbs flying at her face.

"And don't tell Granny Smith I saw, but her trunk is full of presents!" Apple Bloom whispered to Pinkie and Mario.

"Sweet!" said Mario as Pinkie smiled.

"Totally!" Apple Bloom add as the two siblings shared a hoof-bump.

"Now hang on, sugarcube," said Applejack skeptically as Apple Bloom wiped the blue berry juice from her mouth, "You know Hearth's Warmin' isn't just about candy and presents, right?"

"Uh-oh," said Apple Bloom bluntly as Granny Smith snored in the background and Big Mac sat quietly next to the experienced mare, "That's your _boring_ sisterly lecture voice."

"Boring sisterly lecture voice?!" Mario said dramatically, "Quick, Apple Bloom! _Rage nap_!" The two ponies instantly pretended to fall asleep and snored loudly. Applejack smacked the both of them with her hat.

"That's enough joking around, you two," said Applejack firmly, "Y'all gonna hear what I have to say."

"Do we have to?" Apple Bloom and Mario whined.

"'Fraid so!" said Applejack as she cleared her throat. It was then a backdrop appeared with a house made out of gingerbread and candy.

"A long time ago, the Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, and unicorn ponies weren't friends," Applejack narrated as the three tribe ponies were presented as cookies on candy cane sticks.

"I don't like you!" said Pinkie, pretending to be a unicorn pony.

"I don't like you either!" said Pinkie, this time pretending to be a Pegasus pony.

"But then, the icy chill of the windigos almost iced up everythin'," Applejack continued as the background was buried in snow and windigo shaped cookies appeared, "So the ponies decided to work together, and their friendship drove them nasty critters away."

"Beat it, Windigos!" Pinkie shouted, pretending to be the Pegasus pony as a giant rock candy stick batted the windigo cookies away.

"Triumphant, they raised a new flag to celebrate all three tribes," Applejack continued as the Equestria flag cookies appeared in a candy can stick, "and Equestria was born."

CHOMP!

Applejack then noticed that there was bite out of the flag.

"Uh, what happened to the flag?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know..." said Pinkie as she spoke with her mouth full, proving she had bitten the flag cookie before swallowing and licking her lips. Mario just chuckled.

"Is that why we celebrate with a flag raisin' tomorrow?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Mm-hmm!" said Applejack, "And tonight, we'll have the traditional Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner to remember the shared bounties of our ancestors."

"We do that too!" said Pinkie.

"Then we'll hang our Hearth's Warmin' dolls over the fireplace to remind us of the warmth shared on that fateful night," Applejack said as she put a fore-hoof around Apple Bloom.

"That's what our family does too!" said Pinkie.

"And tomorrow, we open presents!" said Applejack.

"Ah! We do that too!" said Pinkie as she appeared beside Applejack from the right.

"Sounds like the Apples and the Pies do everything the same way!" said Apple Bloom as she appeared between the two ponies.

"At least they do on the surface," said Mario, "But I wouldn't be surprised if the Pies have their own little twists to those traditions."

"I'm sure they'll more similar to ours than different," said Applejack, "They're probably _exactly_ the same!"

"Really?" said Mario skeptically.

"Of course!" said Applejack and Pinkie as the same time, "We might be related! Hey, I was gonna say that! Stop sayin' what I'm sayin'! You stop it first!" The two ponies couldn't help but mimic facial expressions and tones as they copied each other. Then they leaned back and laughed heartily as they both tumbled out of their seats. Mario laughed as well.

"Hey, maybe we should declare you two twinsies," said Mario.

"Not happening!" said Applejack and Pinkie sternly as they sat up.

"Aw. come on!" Mario protested, "I'm tired of you and our friends always poking fun at me and Rarity for acting like twins. Maybe you two would finally understand why we act like that." Applejack and Pinkie smirked.

"You say we're your sisters," said Pinkie.

"Teasing and poking fun at you is our job," said Applejack. The two girls giggled as Mario pouted. Apple Bloom and Big Mac couldn't help but snicker at the alicorn's expense. It was then the train whistled as it pulled into the station closest to the Pie's rock farm. It didn't stay long before it left the Apple family and Pinkie behind. Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly as Big Mac placed a large chest onto his back. Apple Bloom had been holding into it and plopped into the snow when Big Mac grabbed it and gave her a skeptical look.

"Apple Bloom," said Mario slowly, "I know why you want that chest." Apple Bloom just blushed and smiled apologetically as Mario and Big Mac exchanged knowing smiles with each other.

"I'm so happy, I need to make up a new word for how happy I am," said Pinkie, "What about..."rooftastic"?" Pinkie gave a squee.

""Rooftastic"?" Applejack and Mario retorted.

"As in, I'm gonna stand on the roof and yell to everypony how rooftastic this is!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped on top of the roof, which caused all the snow on the roof to fall off and buried the ponies below. Applejack and Mario bushed the snow off themselves as Pinkie jumped down.

"What if our families don't like each other?" Applejack asked worried as Mario whimpered, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Don't get Mario upset. _We_ are friends, Applejack, " said Pinkie as she grabbed the orange ponies face, "and after tonight, our families are gonna be friends too. Do you know what that means? Number of Apples times number of Pies is thirty, minus my preexisting friendships plus two for Maud, Mario, and you makes six from thirty is..." Pinkie took a deep breath as several fore-legs equaling her answer appeared around the screen, "... _twenty-four new friendships_!" Applejack was baffled by all the pink fore-legs appearing and disappearing as Mario chuckled.

"Pinkie is quite gifted in calculating statistics," Mario said, "I'm surprised you never considered going to college to get a degree in Business Statistics."

"Eh...I don't need a college degree to do what I do," said Pinkie, "But I do admire that you got yours Mario!"

"So do I," said a very familiar deadpan tone. They all knew who it was as she stood a short distance away.

"Maud!" said Pinkie excitedly as she gave her big sister a hug.

"I'm so excited to see you, Pinkie Pie," said Maud, "You too, Applejack and Mario. I hope you two had fun sledding yesterday." Applejack and Mario were stunned.

"How'd you know _that_?" Applejack asked, feeling a tad disturbed at the revelation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maud replied as she showed Applejack's fore-hoof had some bits of rock on it, "There are specks of extra andesite on your hoof. It's a mountain rock."

"Oh, she's _good_ ," said Granny Smith in a hushed tone to Apple Bloom and Big Mac.

"How's school going?" Pinkie asked.

"If you thought quartz was high on the Mohs hardness scale," Maud answered, "wait 'til I tell you about corundum."

"Ahh! So I take it you've been able to open up with some of the students at the Rock University?" Mario asked.

"You could say that," said Maud as the groups started heading off the train platform.

"I missed you so much!" said Pinkie happily. It wasn't long until they reached the farm ground, which was simply decorated with strings of white lights around the house, silo, the outer edges of the yard.

"The place looks amazin'!" said Applejack.

"So many ponies think you have to go over the top with Hearth's Warming decorations," Mario added, "but sometimes...less is more."

"Indeed!" said Pinkie as she and Maud stood at the front door, "Come on, everypony! Meet my super-mega-fun-derful family!" It was then the door opened and out came a copper colored stallion with a long greyish sideburns and tail wearing a neck tie. Next to him was a light grey mare with a greenish-grey mane in a bun and same colored tail with some gold reading glasses that had a chain around her neck with a checkered patterned scarf and necklace. Behind them was a grayish-blue mare with light-bluish-grey mane and short tail. Pinkie smiled as they all walked out of the house, but then she noticed that somepony was missing. She quickly found a grey mare that was a tone lighter than Maud with a long two toned grey mane and tail. She gave Pinkie a nervous look before the pink pony pushed her forward. It wasn't long before the Apples and Pies stood in line across from each other.

"Everypony, meet everypony!" said Pinkie as she stood between them. The two families stepped forward, except for the lighter grey mare who trembled nervously and ran away. Mario looked at her sympathetically as Applejack and Mario went to go find her. Pinkie's parents walked up to Granny Smith.

"Surely thy name is not but Granny Smith," said the stallion in olden ponish dialect, "I am Igneous Rock Pie, son of Feldspar Granite Pie."

"Thou shalt know me as Cloudy Quartz," said the mare in the same dialect.

"May Providence favor thee well," said Igneous Rock, "and to thou comfort our humble homestead bring." Granny Smith looked a bit baffled.

"Y'all gabbin' with words real funny-like," said Granny Smith, "Wh-wh-what'd you say them names were? "Iggy"? And I'm just gonna call you "Big Mama Q"!" The two parents just shared puzzled looks with each other. As they were greeting, the light blue-grey mare was speaking to Apple Bloom with Big Mac nearby.

"Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie," said the light blue-grey mare, "Ma and Pa may own this rock farm, but I keep it running." She then got right into Apple Bloom's face, making the yellow filly flinch, "Cross me and-"

"Aye aye, Captain Grumpy!" said Pinkie as she swooped in and pushed Limestone back and patted her head, "No one's gonna mess with your precious mine!"

"Or Holder's Boulder!" said Limestone as she smacked Pinkie's fore-hoof away. Pinkie just sighed rushed up to an egg-shaped rock that was as big as a dragon.

"Everypony stay away from Holder's Boulder," said Pinkie before then heads back to Limestone, "There, you happy now?" Limestone just snorted and looked away crankily. It was then Applejack and Mario found the light grey mare hiding timidly behind the side of the house.

"Aw, poor thing is super shy," said Mario sympathetically to Applejack, "even more than Flutters." Mario was the first to approach, which made the mare flinch nervously.

"Hello there," said Mario gently, "Don't be afraid. We just wanna be your friend." The mare just looked at Mario timidly but said nothing. Mario could tell she was still on guard.

"My name is Mario and this is my little sister Applejack," said the alicorn in a gentle tone.

"And you must be-" said Applejack. The mare tried to run again when Pinkie zipped up and grabbed her.

"This is Marble Pie," said Pinkie, "my baby sister who's only a few minutes younger than me but she'll always be a baby to me, isn't that right?" Marble just winced and gave Pinkie an annoyed look that the pink pony completely ignored.

"She's so excitedly to meet everypony!" said Pinkie as she pinched her little sister's check, leaving it red, "Oh, and she wishes you a Happy Hearth's Warming!" Marble just rubbed her sore cheek as Pinkie nudged her to say something.

"Mm-hmm," said Marble softly as Pinkie just smiled next to her. It was then Apple Bloom walked up to Applejack.

"Guess Pinkie Pie always did the talkin' for her," said Applejack as Apple Bloom just giggled in reply. Mario didn't think it was funny and waited for Pinkie to run off before addressing Marble.

"Hey," Mario whispered, "Please don't be afraid to let me know if Pinkie oversteps her boundaries. You do have a right to speak for yourself, Marble. In fact, if you have something to say, you can whisper it to me and I'll tell everypony. I'll make sure your voice gets heard." Marble just said nothing as Mario turned to leave.

"Thank you," Marble said in tone far too soft for anypony to hear, not even Mario. It was then Pinkie gave a whistle to get everypony's attention.

"Attention!" said Pinkie as she stood on Holder's Boulder.

"What'd I say about the boulder?!" Limestone yelled.

"I'll just be a second," Pinkie retorted.

"I see Pinkie's lack of respect for other's property dates back to her life here," Mario remarked.

"You have no idea..." Limestone muttered.

"Everypony get settled in!" Pinkie announced, "There's plenty of room upstairs. and then it's time for Hearth's Warming Eve dinner!" Pinkie then tossed some holiday colored confetti into the air and everypony minus Applejack and Pinkie headed inside.

"So far, so good, _cousin_!" said Applejack.

"Hee-hee!" said Pinkie as they followed after the rest of the group. It wasn't long before the Apple family had settled into the upstairs guest bedroom. Apple Bloom was bouncing on the top bunk of two double beds. Applejack sat in the lower bunk below Apple Bloom. Granny Smith was opening her chest as Big Mac sat on the top bunk of the second bed. Mario had lucked out and was stuck using a spare sleeping cot. He was glad that he had remembered to pack a spare mini mattress and warm blanket inside his magic saddle bag. He was setting up his bed when Apple Bloom began to talk.

"Oh, I can't wait to taste their fresh sweet rolls!" said Apple Bloom, "They're my favorite part of Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner!"

"Mine too!" said Mario.

"I'm more of a six-layer bean dip filly myself!" Granny Smith added.

"I love that too!" said Apple Bloom.

"Is that why you asked me to tune up your dentures for maximum crunching, Granny?" Mario asked.

"Eww!" said Apple Bloom remarked, " _You_ upgraded her dentures!?"

"Sure did!" said Granny Smith as she flashed her teeth, "I can chomp a mountain worth of rock candy and still keep chomping away!" Mario chuckled.

"Oh, Applejack," said Apple Bloom to the orange pony who had her stenson hat over her face, "do you think theirs'll be even better than ours?"

"Well, that's a might tall order," said Applejack as she lifted her hat off her face, "but it wouldn't surprise me in the least!"

"Keep in mind that this farm specializes in rocks," said Mario, "I asked Pinkie if they grew any fresh crops and such for food. She said yes, but laughed when I asked where the garden was located." Before anypony could respond, Pinkie appeared from the staircase.

"Are you excited for dinner time?" said Pinkie, "because guess who it is? Spoiler alert - it's me!" Pinkie then lead the Apple family downstairs to the kitchen where there was a long table set. Igneous and Cloudy were sitting at the far end of the table while the others sat on the right side. Before them were bowls filled with some green colored soup with a rock in the middle of it. Along with a large soup pot in the center of the table. The Apple family just looked stunned as they wearily took their seats. Pinkie just kept smiling as she sat opposite of the pink pony's parents. Mario sat between the seat where Applejack would be and on his other side was Apple Bloom.

"What about hot rolls and mulled cider and double-baked pot pie?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, what about six-layer bean dip?" Granny Smith added.

"We have rock soup," said Maud Pie.

"I...am not too surprised..." Mario remarked, skeptical of the food before him, "I mean this is a rock farm, but I had assumed you still raised some fresh crops and such to make a soup. May I ask what the soup was made of?"

"Rocks," Maud answered in her usual tone. Mario blinked.

"Never knew you could grind rocks into a soup," Mario said, trying to sound impressed as well as polite.

"Potato, po- _tah_ -to," said Pinkie dismissively, "Double-baked pot pie, rock soup! Dinner is dinner! Am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah, um, you know what?" said Applejack nervously as she took her seat, "This _is_ what we were expectin'! Right, everypony?"

"R-r-right, Sis," said Mario bravely. Big Mac and Granny Smith just made uncertain noises in reply. Apple Bloom just smiled bravely. Applejack then noticed Pinkie look at her and laughed nervously. The orange pony then stared at her soup and winced as Pinkie slurped hers up in a hurry.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks," said Mario as he took a brave sip Earth pony style, his eyes budging as he tasted the soup and set the bowl down. Trying his best not to make a face as he reached for the rock.

 _Maybe the rock tastes better than the soup_ Mario thought.

"Hey, Maud do you know where the weak point is?" Mario asked, "Since I don't eat rocks regularly, I don't want to risk chipping a tooth if I bite the wrong place."

"Just bite anywhere and you'll be fine," said Limestone, but her smirk made her words anything but trustworthy.

"Just twist the rock 54 degrees latitude and 32 degrees longitude and you'll be fine," Maud replied. Mario nodded as he shift the rock with his other fore-hoof and looked at it.

 _Maybe this is one of those sugar stones Maud was talking about,_ Mario thought, _Guess I got my Pie style sweet dinner roll after all_! Mario then took a bite and chomped on it.

"What's it taste like, Big brother?" Apple Bloom as Mario swallowed...painfully.

"Granite," Mario said bluntly.

"Actually, it's conglomerate," said Maud, "Mom and Dad only serve it on Hearth's Warming."

"I...understand...," said Mario wearily. Applejack was still just looking wearily at her own soup.

"Is everything all right, Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"O' course," said Applejack, "I'm just being a rusty fiddle. Tune me up and let's get back to dinner." Applejack began to bravely slurp her soup as everypony minus Limestone and Igneous watched with interest. Igneous just ate his own rock as Limestone smirked deviously. Applejack finished her soup in a hurry, made a face like she was gonna be sick, but quickly coughed to recompose herself. Mario had just simply pushed his plate away. With the rock fully eaten, it at least looked like he had eaten his fill.

"Glad that's done," Mario remarked.

"More rock soup, please!" Pinkie shouted as her bowl, along with Applejack and Mario's plates.

"Uh that's not..." Mario tried to retort but was too late as his bowl was refilled and slumped in defeat, "Ugh, I hate it when she does that..."

"Eat up, so we can get to our Hearth's Warming dolls!" said Pinkie excitedly.

"Now that's somethin' I know all about!" said Applejack. Mario just rolled his eyes. If dinner had taught him anything, it was that the Pies had some slightly different variations to what were common Hearth's Warming traditions.

Mario's speculations were soon proven true. Once dinner was complete, the Pies had guided the Apples down the outside entrance of the mines. The Pies immediately started using pick axes to chisel some rocks. While most of the Pies had standard doll sized rocks, Limestone had decided to chisel a life-sized rock.

"Who wants a Hearth's Warming doll?" Pinkie asked.

"I do!" said Mario as Pinkie set him a rock and Mario began to use his pickaxe to create one. Applejack and the rest of the Apple family were a little puzzled at what to do as they held pickaxes in their mouths.

"Are you sayin' that _rock_ is a Hearth's Warmin' doll?" Applejack asked.

"Don't be silly, silly!" said Pinkie as she set her rock down and with a single blow of the pickaxe, a rock shaped doll came out of it.

"Our dolls are these little pieces!" said Pinkie, "Isn't that right, Marble Pie?" There was a brief silence as Marble blushed at being called out and nearly destroyed her own doll.

"Mm-hmm," Marble replied as the rest of the pies were working on their own dolls.

"Our dolls are...rocks?" said Apple Bloom skeptically. Applejack noticed that Granny Smith tried to hit her rock, only for it to fall off the little rock stump it was set up on. Apple Bloom managed to get her pickaxe stuck in her own rock. Big Mac tried to strike his rock but smashed the pickaxe instead. Applejack went to smash her rock, only to get a blob that had a frown on it.

"Uh..y'all don't have traditional crocheted dolls pasted down in your family?" Applejack asked.

"Aww, you're just a frown factory because you got a weird rock," said Pinkie as she held up the rock blob, "Mario isn't having any problem making a...Mario! Your Hearth's Warming doll is supposed to be yourself, not Twilight!" Mario froze when he noticed that he had carved a very detailed rock shaped Twilight replica.

"I can't help it!" Mario retorted, "I miss my wife!" Pinkie just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Applejack just looked rather glum.

"Cheer up!" said Pinkie as she held Applejack from the side, "I'm sure you'll do great in the flag finding mission!"

"The what findin' what now?" Applejack asked in confusion. It wasn't long before everypony had finished their dolls, which Mario had actually made two. Now they were all gathered around Holder's boulder once again.

"Limestone Pie, you're the judge!" said Pinkie, "Big Mac, Marble Pie, you're team one!" Pinkie then pushed her little sister next to the red stallion. The two ponies shared bashful smiled with each other.

"Apple Bloom and Maud, you're team two!" said Pinkie as she grabbed the yellow filly and set her next to Maud. Apple Bloom just had an uneasy look on her face while Maud had her usual expressionless face.

"Ma, Pa, you're gonna be with Granny Smith," said Pinkie as she stuck the experienced mare between her parents, "Don't think of this as team _old_. Think of it as team three!" Pinkie then ran over to Applejack.

"And I'm with Applejack of course," Pinkie said as she wrapped a fore-leg around the orange pony, "since we might be cousins!"

"Uh, Pinkie," said Applejack, "Aren't you forgetting somepony?"

"Um...no...I got..." Pinkie gasped when she saw Mario was by himself. He was also feeling very hurt since she had practically admitted to forgetting about him. Plus the fact he was literally the odd pony out didn't make him feel any better.

"Mario, I'm so sorry!" said Pinkie, "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Don't worry about it," said Mario sadly, "I'll just go inside and..."

"Hey, don't be like that!" said Pinkie, "I'm sure I can find you...I know! You can team with Limestone!"

"I'm the judge, Pinkie!" Limestone remarked rudely.

"You two can judge together!" said Pinkie as she pushed Mario next to her older sister.

"No way!" said Limestone sternly, "I work alone!" Mario glared.

"Nevermind Pinks," said Mario, "Limestone clearly doesn't..."

" _You're a team and that's final_!" Pinkie yelled as she pushed Mario and Limestone together. Limestone went to rudely shove Mario away

"Don't!" Mario retorted and scooted over on his own, "Better?"

"One more inch," Limestone remarked as Mario rolled his eyes and scooted away a little more. Pinkie then jumped on top of holder's boulder.

"As everypony knows-" Pinkie began.

" _Stay off Holder's Boulder_!" Limestone yelled.

" _What is it with you never respecting other's property_!" Mario added, still annoyed with the Pinkie pony for earlier.

"Seesh, and you two wonder why I paired you up," Pinkie remarked annoyingly as Limestone and Mario snorted and glared at her. Pinkie just ignored their faces as she jumped back down and continued, "When the thee tribes united to form Equestria, the first flag was sewed by Nimble Thimble. It's tradition to raise a flag on Hearth's Warming to celebrate that famous day." The others chattered in agreement.

"But who gets to put the flag on Holder's Boulder?" Pinkie asked before the family as Applejack gave her a funny look.

"You mean on the flagpole?" Applejack asked.

"No, silly, it's goes on the highest point!" said Pinkie, "And who's the lucky pony?"

"Traditionally, it's the youngest-" Applejack interjected.

"For the Apples..." Mario muttered discreetly.

"On your mark, get set, go!" said Pinkie quickly as the group split up and walked off.

"Pinkie Pie, will you please tell us what's goin' on?" Applejack asked.

"I'll explain on the way!" Pinkie Pie replied as she grabbed Applejack and pulled her away, making the orange pony yelp. Mario looked to see the two ponies take off for the mines and rolled his eyes.

"You know the less you try to understand Pinkie, the happier you'll be," Limestone remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't I know it," Mario retorted, "so where are we going?"

"Well, with Pinkie here, this could take a few seconds or couple of hours," said Limestone, "since we're stuck together. Might as well see about some rocks that I didn't get around to smashing. I wanted them smashed up before the end of the year but I doubt I will able to do that. Still gotta try though..."

"Need a hoof?" said Mario, "I'm pretty decent with a pickaxe." Limestone just glared.

"Fine!" she snapped. It wasn't long before the two arrived at a part of the farm where rocks of various size and stone slabs lay everywhere. Limestone just grabbed a pickaxe and started chipping away at a rock. Mario just looked around a bit.

"Do you just want 'em smashed?" Mario asked, "or are you trying to preserve any stone or ores?"

"Just smash 'em!" Limestone snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Seesh," said Mario, "I asked cause I want to do my job properly and not have you yelling at me for doing it wrong!"

"Yelling at you would've been nice!" Limestone remarked.

"Very funny," said Mario as he reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a special blue pickaxe.

(cue "hammer, or pickaxe power up" theme)

"Mario time!" Mario called out as he began to smash through multiple rocks in quick session. By the time the power up had worn out, Mario had finished clearing the entire area. Limestone was so shocked that she dropped the pickaxe in her mouth when her jaw hung out.

"That's how you clear out some rocks!" said Mario. Limestone shook her head to recover and just glared at Mario.

"You could've left some for me!" Limestone snapped angrily, making Mario flinch.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help you out," Mario replied.

"Well it was meant to keep us _both_ busy while waiting for Pinkie and the others to find the flag!" Limestone shouted, "Now what are we supposed to do until then?"

"Get to know each other?" Mario asked. Limestone snorted.

"Forget it," Limestone said bitterly as she stomped away. Mario was hurt.

"Why? Not good enough for your friendship?" Mario asked quietly. Limestone spluttered. She wasn't expecting that reply!

"W-w-wha-what does that got to do with anything?!" Limestone snapped.

"I just wanted to make a new friend," said Mario, "I wanted to learn more about you." Limestone huffed.

"There's not much to me, Maria," Limestone retorted.

"Mario!"

"Whatever!" Limestone said rudely, "I'm Pinkie's older sister and I run this farm the way I see fit! There's nothing else you need to know!"

"Then...why are you yelling at me?" said Mario, "You don't need to get so defensive. You're acting like I'm out to hurt you or something!"

"Like you could!" Limestone retorted, "I'm the strongest Pie in this family! I can take you in a fight! Or are you one of those _gentleponies_ too chicken to fight a mare?" Mario snorted.

"Fine," said Mario, "But if I win, you're gonna tell me why you're so grumpy all the time."

"And if I win, I'll bury you deep underground for asking me that!" Limestone threatened.

"Fine," said Mario, "Let's begin!" Mario made his horn glow.

"Let's a go!"

(cue favorite turn battle theme)

Mario stood on the far left, swaying from side the side with the music as Limestone stood on the far right.

"You're move," said Limestone with a cocky smile on her face.

"Fine," said Mario as he leaped into the air and stomped on her back once, spin in the air, and then stomped her twice before stomping her again. Then side somersaulted back to his battle position.

"Show off!" Limestone muttered as Mario grabbed his golden hammer as Limestone grabbed some rather large rocks and bucked them at Mario. Mario swung his hammer to destroy the rocks coming at him. Limestone bucked at least five rocks before taking a breather.

"My turn!" said Mario as he went for another double jump attack to deal damage. Limestone groaned.

 _I hate to admit it, but those stomps are really dealing the hurt_! Limestone thought, _I gotta finish him and do it quick!_

Limestone then picked up a rock three times her size and bucked it high into the air so it would land right on top of Mario. But Mario just stayed calm and with a firm swing of his hammer, knocked the rock away. Limestone squealed as the rock bonked her hard on the head for "critical hit" counter damage.

"You...think you're so tough..." Limestone said, unable to hide the fact she was tiring out, "with your fancy jumps and all...I'd like to see you damage me earth pony style!" Mario smirked.

"Very well," said Mario as he grabbed his hammer and walked up to and leaned his hammer back. Limestone began to sweat as she noticed the large hammer. She didn't need long to realize that this next attack was gonna hurt. She began to sweat heavily when she saw the hammer glow and Mario charging up his earth pony magic.

"STOP!" she screamed.

Limestone cracked under the pressure, stopping Mario from swinging his hammer, as she crouched low to the ground.

"I give up!" she whimpered. Mario just smirked and posed. Limestone had forfeited the match.

(Battle Victory!)

Mario sighed contently as the area returned to normal and then offered a fore-leg to Limestone. Limestone looked puzzled at the gestured before she swatted his fore-leg away.

"I don't need your pity," said Limestone as she stood up on her own, "You got lucky that's all!"

"Oh really?" Mario retorted, "Then why'd you forfeit if you still had a chance to turn things around and beat me?" Limestone had no reply and just glared.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?" Mario asked. Limestone winced, remembering their little bet.

"C-can we go inside first?" Limestone asked, "I don't want anypony else knowing what I'm about to tell you!" Mario nodded and gestured for Limestone to lead them back to the house.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Pinkie were inside the mine. Pinkie still hasn't told Applejack what was going on.

"I still don't understand," said Applejack.

"Earlier today," Pinkie explained as she poked about the mine and from behind some of the giant crystals, "Limestone Pie hid an obsidian stone. Whoever finds it gets to raise the flag!"

"It's all just so...complicated," said Applejack, "and...rock-based."

"Well, how else would we do it?" Pinkie asked as she appeared from the ceiling.

"I don't know," Applejack replied wearily, "I sure hope everypony else is havin' a better time."

Just outside the farm house, Marble and Big Mac were busy checking the yard.

"Mm-hmm," said Marble.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Mm-hmm," said Marble.

"Eeeeeeeeeyup," said Big Mac. Then the two ponies shared shy looks with each other. One could say they appeared to be enjoying each other's company.

Elsewhere, Igneous lifted a giant rock to continued to search while Granny Smith was with Cloudy Quartz.

"So, how'd you meet this Iggy feller?" Granny Smith asked.

"We were chosen by the Pairing Stone and betrothed within a foresight," Cloudy answered.

"The choosing stone decreed, "Thou shalt love one another"," Igneous added, "and lo, it was so."

"Hoo-wee," said Granny Smith with a smirk on her face, "I gots to look into this oldfangled choosin' stone thing. You reckon it knows any apple farmin' hunks?" Igneous and Cloudy both blushed.

"Indeed so," said Igneous.

"Mmm," said Cloudy in agreement.

In another location, Apple Bloom was standing on a rock as she continued searching for the rock with Maud.

"What does the rock look like?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It look like something that formed when volcanic lava cooled quickly," Maud answered.

"Oh," said Apple Bloom simply, not bothering as ask for a simpler explanation.

"Have you ever wished you could turn into a rock?" Maud asked.

"I had a dream once I was an apple," said Apple Bloom, "and thanks to Mario I got a chance to become a pony made entirely out of solid steel."

"I heard about that," said Maud, "Must have been an amazing experience."

"It sure was," said Apple Bloom, "I felt alot heavier yet I still felt agile."

"Alot of metals might be very heavy, but when constructed with the right molecular structure, it be less heavy but still remain durable," said Maud.

"Cool," said Apple Bloom.

"We have alot in common when it comes to thinking about turning into things," said Maud. Apple Bloom blushed, but was very happy she found something in common with Maud.

 _Guess Mario isn't the only pony who can connect with others_ Apple Bloom thought to herself.

Back in the mines, Applejack was still looking about.

"Found it, found it, found it!" Pinkie shouted, making Applejack bang her head on a low ceiling she was under, as the pink pony presented...a paper picture of an obsidian rock.

"A _picture_? I've been lookin' for a _real_ stone, Pinkie," said Applejack, not hiding how annoyed she was feeling.

"Um, that would be _weird_ ," Pinkie remarked as the paper slipped out of her mouth, "Do you know what this means? I get to raise the flag, and now it's time to hide the presents!" Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly.

"Y'all _hide_ your presents?" Applejack asked, quite stunned at what Pinkie had said.

"Of course!" Pinkie replied, "What's more fun than getting a present? Finding a present! Although, most years, nopony finds one." Applejack's jaw dropped.

"So _nopony_ gets presents?" Applejack remarked.

"Eh, not usually," Pinkie answered.

"So lemme get all this straight," said Applejack, trying to process everything the pink pony had told her, "You're only allowed to eat rock soup for dinner, then the pony who finds this rock gets to raise the flag, but not really 'cause you don't got no flagpole, and to top it all off, you don't even get presents?!" Applejack jumped in the air before the pink pony to emphasize her point.

"Well, it doesn't sound very fun when you say it _that_ way," said Pinkie.

"Well, how 'bout you picture this?" Applejack suggested, "Both our families, openin' presents, raisin' the flag...?"

"Picturing it...Loving it...!" Pinkie replied as the two ponies shared warm smiles with each other before heading out of the cave.

Inside the Pie household, Limestone and Mario were having a chat together. And to keep a long story short, it hadn't taken Mario long to get Limestone to open up about why she felt so grumpy all the time. The fact she had started crying and hadn't stopped was clue this was something that had been bothering the bluish-grey pony for some time.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Limestone sobbed, "Somepony's gotta watch out for the farm after all. But when I see Maud studying for her rocktorate and Pinkie always bragging about how she's making ponies smile with her stupid little tricks and parties...(sob)...makes me wonder if there could've been something more for me out there. But...but who am I kidding? I'm not super smart like Maud or annoyingly bouncy like Pinkie!"

"What about Marble?" Mario replied, "I haven't had a chance to learn much about her...especially since Pinkie talks for her like the girl doesn't have her own opinion."

"Marble 's the cute one of the family and it makes me sick!" Limestone snapped as her tears continued to fall, "She'll probably be betrothed! Me? Nopony wants to marry this? _I'm not even pretty_!"

"You are so..." Mario was then cut off when Limestone gave him a death glare and got into his face.

"If you finish that sentence," Limestone warned, shaking a fore-leg at him, "I'm gonna slug you!"

"Why?" Mario retorted sternly, "Can't handle the truth?" Limestone was stunned. Once again, her defense had been shattered by an unexpected response to her usual threats.

"How do you do that?!" Limestone complained.

"Do what?" Mario asked.

"That's second time you've made me back down without even trying that hard," said Limestone, "During that turn battle, I should've just let you hammer me, but I backed out! Just now, I was ready to slug you back to Ponyville, but now I can't even raise a fore-hoof at you if I tried! Plus I...can't... _stop...crying_. _What are you doing to me_?!" Mario just looked at you blankly.

"Just giving my new friend somepony she can confide in and know that she can cry without fear of judgment or telling the rest of the family," Mario replied calmly.

"You better not tell anypony about this or I'll..." Limestone tried to threaten.

"You'll do what?" Mario retorted back, "What are you afraid of? Being laughed at? Being scolded by your parents?" Limestone said nothing.

"Well? Did your Mom or Dad ever..." Mario tried to ask.

"No," said Limestone quietly, "I don't want to bother them with my petty problems. They'll just say I'm being ungrateful with what I have and being selfish."

"Wanting something for yourself isn't being selfish," Mario replied, "neither is wanting something more with your life. After all, this isn't about not appreciating what you have, it's about showing your full potential. I'm sure Limestone Pie wants to show that she's more than just the manager of a rock farm."

"Yeah...I do," Limestone sniffed, "I...just don't know what I would want to do...or if I can find the time."

"Has Igneous got you working from sun up to sun set?" Mario said curiously.

"No," Limestone answered softly, "I just work all day just to keep myself busy...from what's really bothering me."

"Even your parents would agree with me when I say you can't use work to hide from your problems," said Mario, "after all, venting and smashing rocks can only help so much."

"It's...it's...ugh...your right," said Limestone, "it might feel better yelling orders about or smashing rocks...but it only gives a way to release my anger and not actually deal with it." Mario hummed as he pondered for a moment as Limestone used a fore-leg to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Did it feel better to vent to somepony about it instead of just lashing out at rocks and your family?" Mario asked the blue-grey pony. Limestone sniffled.

"Yeah...it does," said Limestone, "I...never had somepony that I could just...open up to before. But I still can't believe I acted so sappy..."

"Stop it," Mario retorted, "Limestone, sometimes a pony just needs to cry. There's no shame in that and it isn't a weakness either."

"Tell that to the family," said Limestone.

"Did they ever say that to you?" Mario said firmly.

"Well...not..."

"Did they _ever_ say that to you?" Mario repeated sternly. Limestone gritted her teeth for a moment before gave a loud snort.

"No..." Limestone grunted, "Fine! Nopony said that to me. I...I just...(sigh)...Somepony has to keep things running smoothly and keep things in order...Mom and Dad aren't gettin any younger...Marble ain't gonna be stepping up anytime soon so I might as well do it!"

"So you've got high expectations for yourself," said Mario, "and you don't want to let your family down." Limestone sighed.

"Yeah..." she replied softly.

"Well, my best advice would be speak to your parents about how you feel," said Mario, "You gotta at least try before thinking they don't care about your feelings. Wanting something in life has nothing to do with being ungrateful. Everypony feels that way. From what you've told me, the problem is that your spending so much time working that you're not allowing yourself any time just to relax and having some leisure time."

"Our family has strong values when it comes to being hard-working and productive," Limestone pointed out sternly, "I can't dedicate any time to being lazy."

"That's not what I was considering," said Mario, "What I'm talking about is dedicating a little time for you. Time that can be used pursing another talents or even finding a hobby."

"That's wasting time," said Limestone.

"From your point of view," said Mario, "You see Limestone, when you take the time to expand your talents, you're not wasting time. Your developing other skills. Skills you might be good at or never would have learned you had if you hadn't taken the time to discover them."

"Isn't that how you find your cutie mark?" Limestone asked.

"In a sense, it is similar," said Mario, "except you're not looking for your special talent, but rather expanding your own skill set, which makes you a more proficient pony because you can do other things. What else can you do beside run this farm?" Limestone froze for a moment before looking rather glum.

"Nothing..." Limestone said sadly.

"Really?" said Mario skeptically, "Because I can think of one other talent you have."

"What? Being grumpy?" Limestone asked.

"You could look into rock sculpting," said Mario, "That life sized rock doll you crafted was very detailed. You're quite the artist."

"You think so?" Limestone asked.

"I do," said Mario, "plus Maud told me that you know alot about gems and crystals. I'm sure you could make something impressive made out of rock and gems."

"I do like gems and crystals," Limestone said softly, "especially the ones you find in a geode."

"It's just an idea," said Mario, "if you prefer something a bit more physical, you could try weightlifting. I mean...can you lift holder's boulders by yourself?"

"I wish!" said Limestone.

"Well, that's something you can work towards," said Mario, "Most rocks and ores are rather heavy. Plus exercise is another great way to relive frustration in a constructive manner. I would know. I actually have a short-temper, so I do parkour regularly for stress relief."

"I see," said Limestone, "Well, I'll think about what you said. You've given me some good ideas."

"Glad I could help," said Mario, "So...did you wanna be friends? I know Pinkie would be happy if we were, but unlike her, I'm not trying to force the idea on you. I'll respect what you decide." Limestone gave him a genuine smile.

"Sure," said Limestone, "You're pretty cool, Mario Star."

"So are you," said Mario. He could tell Limestone wasn't a hugger, so he offered her a hoof-bump. Limestone was touched...and went for the hug instead and quickly pulled away.

"You're the only pony other than Mom and Dad I've ever done that willingly," said Limestone, "but don't get used to it." Mario chuckled.

"Whatever, you say," said Mario. Just then, Pinkie and Applejack arrived.

"I got the flag!" Pinkie sing sang.

"What a surprise," Mario remarked sarcastically.

"Like that doesn't happen every year," Limestone remarked in the same tone.

"Say, you two are acting like each other!" Pinkie pointed out, "So I guess you two are the best of friends now?" Pinkie gave a happy squee. Limestone rolled her eyes as Mario glanced at her.

"Yeah, we're cool," said Mario, "but it's not like we wanna go pick out carpets or anything."

"Yeah, what he said," Limestone added bluntly. Pinkie giggled.

"Oh yeah, you two are total best friends," Pinkie as she bounced away. The two just shared blunt looking faces until Pinkie was out of looking range. Then the two ponies smirked and winked at each other before going back to look blunt. Applejack took notice and just rolled her eyes annoyingly at them, but deep down she was grateful that Mario had made a new friend.

"Goodnight, everypony!" said Pinkie to the Apple Family holding a candle with her fore-hoof.

"Goodnight, Pinkie Pie!" said Applejack and watched as the pink pony disappeared down the stairs before speaking to the rest of the family.

"We've gotta _do_ somethin', y'all!" Applejack told the rest of the family, "Pinkie Pie's family never had a real Hearth's Warmin'!"

"Say what?!" Mario exclaimed as he sat up from his sleeping cot.

"Is that really what she said?" Granny Smith asked curiously.

"Well, I-I'm sure it's what she meant," said Applejack.

"Oh, AJ," said Mario, "Pinkie's been bouncing about like normal regarding her family's traditions. Plus, no offense, but you're not very good at reading between the lines. In fact, every time you've tried...you always get yourself into trouble."

"Darn tootin'," said Apple Bloom in agreement, "Besides, these are their traditions."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac. Applejack just sighed.

"I know they have their traditions and we have ours," Applejack replied as she looked out of the window, "but I just want them to see how much _better_ theirs could be."

"AJ," said Mario as he climbed out of his cot and walked up to her, "I'm afraid you've got the wrong attitude. No pony's traditions are better than the other. They might not be what you are used to doing for Hearth's Warming, but it is important to respect their traditions."

"I suppose you're right," said Applejack as she continued to stare out the window.

"Cheer up, Applejack," said Mario, "Remember, the true meaning of Hearth's Warming is being with family and friends, no matter what the traditions might be. Things will look better in the morning and I, for one, am looking forward to hunting down my present and anypony else's who can't find theirs. Nopony is gonna be left empty handed with me around." Mario chuckled to himself.

"Sure thang," said Applejack, "G' night, Big brother."

"Good night, little sister," said Mario as he gave her a side hug, kissed the side of her head, and headed to his colt to sleep. Applejack just continued to stare out the window in deep thought, but then got an idea.

 _Sorry, Big Brother,_ Applejack thought, _But this time I'm gonna prove that I'm the pony who's right_!

Next morning, when the rooster crowed. Pinkie woke up with a huge smile on her face.

"HEARTH'S WARMING!" Pinkie screamed from the single bed, she, Limestone, and Marble were sharing, scaring her two siblings.

"HEARTH'S WARMING, HEARTH'S WARMING!" Pinkie shouted as she appeared between her parent's individual beds, waking them up with a start.

"HEARTH'S WARMING, HEARTH'S WARMING!" Pinkie shouted to the Apple Family in the basement...while standing right beside Mario.

"YAH!" Mario screamed as he jumped into the air, bonked his head on the ceiling, and landed back on the floor with a thud. Pinkie just tossed some holiday confetti before bouncing off.

"HEARTH'S WARMING! HEARTH'S WARMING-GASP!" Pinkie's chanting was put to an immediate halt as she went to exit the house. Pinkie gave a strangled gasped as the rest of the Pie family was stunned as well. All their outside decorations had been replaced with brighter colored lights, and candy cane standies.

"Oh, my. Oh, my," said Igneous in utter shock. Mario peeked out as well, still rubbing his head. He then gasped as well.

"What. Happened. To. My. _Farm_!" Limestone interjected furiously. Mario noticed that smile on Applejack's face and was now just as furious.

"Applejack! What did you _do_?!" Mario snapped.

"It's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" Applejack told them as the rest of the Pie family stood in place with stunned looks on their faces, "We've been doin' everything your way, I thought we could mix it up a bit!" By now the rest of the Apple family had exited the house and were just as stunned at the changes Applejack had made.

"By changing everything behind everypony's back?!" Mario snarled as Limestone growled in agreement, but Applejack ignored him.

"Marble Pie, you could raise the Equestria flag up this pole, because you're the youngest!" Applejack told the timid pony as she pushed Marble toward the flagpole.

"Ma and Pa Pie," Applejack told the two parents, "we'll cook you up a meal you'll never forget!" Mario glared.

"What do you mean _we_?" Mario remarked, making it clear he or the rest of the Apple family were not involved in Applejack's little plan. Even Pinkie looked rather upset.

"And look, we all get presents without havin' to find 'em!" Applejack continued as she pointed toward the mountain of gifts nearby. Apple Bloom just smiled excitedly and rushed to find one for herself. Granny Smith walked up to the yellow filly and gave her a knowing look, which Apple Bloom understood and put the present in her fore-hooves down. Applejack just continued smiling as the others just remained stunned, except for Mario, who face-hoofed himself and shook his head.

"...Yeah, this is gonna be great!" Pinkie remarked as she walked up and tried to lighten the mood, "All the stuff she's said. Right, everypony?"

"Pinkamena Diana Pie!" Igneous Rock retorted sternly, "Truly thou cannot favor this madness!" Pinkie was taken aback.

"Well, I wanna be one big family!" said Pinkie in her defense.

"But what about what _we_ usually do?!" Limestone snapped as she walked up to the pink pony.

"I, um, well, I-I don't know!" Pinkie replied, quickly feeling flustered and started to cry as she buried her face into her fore-hooves, "Don't make me choose!"

"You shouldn't have to," said Mario before glaring at his little sister, "but there's always that one sibling who seems to likes taking what you say and letting it all exit out the other ear unheard."

"Ugh, don't even get me started," said Limestone irritably in agreement.

"I didn't mean to cause a fuss..." said Applejack, trying to do damage control, "Why don't we just open presents around the flag pole? It'll be fun, you'll see!" Mario snorted through his nose.

"I was looking forward to _finding_ my present," Mario remarked.

"Excuse me," said Maud as she examined the flag pole, "You planted the pole on a fault line." Mario's face paled.

"Oh no, that would mean..." Before Mario could say more, the ground began to rumble and cracks appeared along the ground. To make matters worse, one fissure headed over to Holder's boulder.

And sent it tumbling over a cliff edge and into the bottom where the entrance to the mine was located. The Pie family looked over the edge, completely stunned. Limestone was in complete shock for a few seconds.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Limestone screamed as Applejack's flagpole cracked and fell down as well. Applejack and the rest of the family were stunned.

"Oh, boy," Applejack groaned to herself. She then looked at her right as Mario just gave her a stern glare and said nothing.

"Mario, I...I..." Before Applejack could say anything more, Mario walked away and headed back inside. Applejack just watched him head inside before lowering her head in shame.

A few minutes later, Maud, Limestone, and Pinkie were busy taking down all the decorations Applejack had put up and tossing them into a trash can. Pinkie was still upset.

"You didn't have to ask them to _leave_!" Pinkie protested to her older sister, "Even Mario made it clear as crystal the rest of the family had nothing to do with this!"

"They wanted to go!" said Limestone, "We don't need anypony forcing their way into our family!"

"This was all a misunderstanding, everypony!" Pinkie replied, "I know Applejack, and she'd _never_ do _anything_ bad to _anypony_!"

"Look around, Pinkie Pie!" Limestone retorted angrily as she showed her the mess, "It's gonna take me ages to get this rock farm back on track! And how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?! This is all her fault!"

"Then it's my fault too..." Pinkie remarked as she turned to walk away. Up above, Mario had been listening from the upstairs window. He was still very upset.

"Just when I thought I was getting Limestone to open up and be my friend," Mario said out loud, "My stupid sister has to go and ruin everything! There's no way Limestone will want to even speak to me anymore after all this!"

"Now settle down there, Mario," said Granny Smith, "Prob'ly best if we head back to Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe in time we'll be friends again, but for the now it's best if we give them a little space."

"I wish we didn't have to," said Apple Bloom, "I really liked Maud. She's sweet once you get to know her. They all are." She then saw Limestone outside, who made a gesture with her fore-leg to leave.

"This is worst Hearth's Warmin' ever," said Apple Bloom. Mario sighed.

"I agree with that," said Mario and sighed, "How am I gonna explain this to Twilight? She's probably looking forward to some great holiday story filled with family and friendship. And I got absolutely nothing to share!" There was a sad silence for a few seconds.

"Eh, has anypony seen Applejack?" Granny Smith asked. Nopony answered and looked at the alicorn prince, who was finishing his packing when he turned around and saw the looks.

"Uh...why all the eyeballs on me?" Mario asked curiously.

"Mario, did you say anything to Applejack before you walked inside earlier this morning?" Granny Smith asked firmly.

"No," said Mario honestly, "Just gave her a look and walked away. I didn't want to say anything because I felt like I was gonna explode." Granny Smith hummed.

"I see," said Granny Smith as she scratched her chin, "was it your "I'm disappointed in you" look?" Mario looked a little stunned.

"Yeah, I mean I was disappointed and she ignored what I said about respecting the Pie's family traditions," said Mario, "and for disregarding my advice...again..."

"She's may have a bad habit of doin' that, sonny," said Granny Smith, "but she's still yer sister. Can you please go and find her?" Mario just sighed.

"Sure," said Mario with a little reluctance in his tone, "Just how can I find...oh yeah!" Mario then closed his eyes and made his horn glow pink. With his love magic, he made a magic ring expand from his horn to the outer edges of the farm. It wasn't long before his horn flickered to say Applejack's location had been found.

"Found her," said Mario, "I'll go and get her!"

"I didn't know you could track a pony's location like that," said Apple Bloom.

"It's a new spell I learned with my love magic to locate my friends," said Mario, "but the range is kind of weak. Anyway, I'll be back once I have Applejack with me." Mario headed out of the house when Limestone got in his way with a stern look on her face.

"I saw that magic blast!" Limestone snapped, "What were you doing up there? Haven't you and your family done enough damage?!"

"I was locating my sister!" Mario retorted back sternly.

"Well get your sister and get out!" Limestone yelled.

" _We'll leave when were good n' ready so back off_!" Mario yelled back, even getting into the pony's face. Limestone cowered back at being told off as Mario stomped away. She quickly recovered and snarled as she went to go after him when Maud held up a fore-leg in front of him.

"Let him alone, Limestone," Maud said in her usual deadpan, but firm tone.

"B-b-but...nopony talks to me that...that..." Limestone couldn't finish. Most ponies don't realize just how intimidating Maud's stoic face can be, especially if she's starting you down.

"Uh...whatever!" Limestone snapped, refusing to admit she couldn't stand up to Maud, as she stomped away to get back to work.

Once Mario arrived at the cave, he could hear the faint sound of somepony crying in the distance. He took a slow breath before walking inside to find Applejack crying by herself near some giant crystals. Mario slowly approached her.

"Sis," he said gently. Applejack just looked at Mario for a second before her tears increased and she continued to cry and looked away.

 _No need for a lecture on this one_ Mario thought, _All she needs right now is a little love._

And that is exactly what Mario did. He walked up to her and held her as Applejack shed her tears.

"I don't know how you can even hold me," Applejack sniffled as she pulled away, "I really cracked the corn this time."

"I really popped the piñata this time," Pinkie sniffled since she had been crying on the other side of the crystals.

"Pinkie Pie?" Applejack and Mario asked together, making the pink pony yelped as she zipped over to Applejack.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"What are _you_ doin' here?" Applejack asked next.

"I came here to think!" Applejack and Pinkie said at once, "You did? So did I! Aw..." The two ponies chuckled to each other.

"I'm too ashamed to go back up there," Applejack said once they had calmed down, "Your family, my family, they must all think I'm such a nincompoop. I know Mario thinks I am."

"I never said that!" Mario protested.

"Well, y'all must think I'm pretty dumb for doing what I did," Applejack remarked sadly, "I did ignore everything you said to me last night about respecting Pinkie's family's traditions."

"That doesn't mean you're dumb, AJ," said Mario, "You just made a _dumb_ decision. Big difference." Applejack just sighed.

"Well I feel like a nincompoop," said Applejack.

"Aw, no one thinks that!" said Pinkie, "Pushy, aggressive, mean..."

"Pinkie..." Mario warned as Applejack glared at the pink pony.

"Oh, I'm not helping," Pinkie realized, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry I forced my traditions over yours," said Applejack, "I don't want you to have to choose between the family you were born into and the friends who love you like one. I really hoped we could be one big family. I guess not."

"Guess some friendships just aren't meant to happen," Mario added, wanting to voice his own disappointment.

"Don't say that!" Pinkie protested in devastation. It was then the train whistle could be heard in the distance.

"I wish we could stay, but we've got a train to catch," said Applejack sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Pinkie," said Mario in the same tone, finding it hard to keep composure since the pink pony was crying, "We'll see you when you come back to Ponyville." The two siblings turned to leave.

"H-Ha...Happy Hearth's Warming," Pinkie sobbed, making both Mario and Applejack's eyes fill with tears.

"You too," said Applejack and Mario together before heading out of the cave to catch their train home.

The train ride itself was rather uneventful. Applejack and Big Mac just looked out of the window with glum looks on their faces. Apple Bloom just sat next to Mario with her eyes shut and looking just as glum. Mario used a fore-hoof to gently rub the yellow filly's back for comfort. Granny Smith was reading a book.

"You want to know why Holder's Boulder's so danged important?" she asked the group.

"I tried asking Limestone, but all she said was not to touch it," Mario remarked. Granny Smith took a deep breath to create haze on the window.

"Well, now their great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Holder Cobblestone - he found that boulder in a dragon's nest, _older_ then time itself!" Granny Smith explained as she used a fore-hoof to illustrate her point, "He built the family farm around it, even though it was just an ordinary rock. it always brought them good luck."

"Aw, crickets!" said Applejack as she jumped off her seat, "That _is_ important! I got so caught up in the things they were doin', I never asked why they did 'em!"

"That is what I was trying to tell you last night," Mario told her, "You were so focused on their traditions being wrong or worse that you never asked why they did them in the first place. Sometimes I think they only way you'll listen to reason is if somepony bonks those facts onto your head!" Applejack glared when the train suddenly rumbled and a large object bonked Applejack on the top of the head. Mario was stunned.

"I...wasn't expecting somepony to literally bonk Applejack on the head," Mario remarked. Applejack quickly recovered and turned to see the large object was actually a present.

" _To Applejack, from Pinkie Pie,_ " Applejack read aloud, " _Cousins forever._ "

"Aw, Pinkie sent you a present," said Mario and then gasped as he covered his head and looked around for any falling presents. He then breathed a sigh of relief to see his head was safe. Applejack just chuckled as Mario's paranoia of random falling objects.

"You just found your first Pie Hearth's Warmin' present ever!" said Apple Bloom. Applejack laughed.

"Only Pinkie Pie could hide a present on a movin' train," said Applejack, "What a great tradition!" It was then Applejack came to a realization.

"Stop the train!" Applejack shouted as she rushed into the foreground. It wasn't long before the Apple family had made the train stop so they could get off.

"How are we gonna get back to the Pie farm?" Apple Bloom asked curiously. It was then Mario arrived with a train of empty freight cars.

"All aboard for the Pie farm!" Mario shouted and gave a TOOT-TOOT with his horn. The rest of the Apple family smiled excitedly as they climbed into the freight cars.

"Giddy up, Mario!" said Granny Smith. Mario smirked as he revved his hooves and quickly pulled the train and picked up speed.

Back at farm, the family was at the bottom of the mines, straining with all their strength to try and push Holder's Boulder back up the steep path.

"Come on...you...boulder, come on...agh!" Pinkie groaned.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can too," said Maud in her usual tone as the family continued trying to push Holder's Boulder.

"Rrrgh, it's hopeless!" Limestone said in defeat as she threw her fore-hooves in the air.

"Need a little help?" said a voice. The Pie family turned to see...the Apple family.

"Apples!" Pinkie gasped.

"What do _you_ want?!" Limestone asked rudely.

"I wasn't tryin' to take your traditions away," said Applejack as she stepped forward and removed her hat, "I was tryin' to share ours. I was so focused on us bein' one big happy family, I thought we needed the same traditions right away. What I should've done was learn about yours and teach you about ours. And over time, we'd make new traditions together. I'm sorry y'all." As Applejack spoke, the rest of the Apple family smiled supportively. Pinkie was touched, Limestone just glared, and the other Pies just listened. Once Applejack had finished, they all looked at Limestone, making it clear by their faces they had accepted the orange pony's apology. Limestone stayed silent and looked about for a moment.

"Well, don't just stand there!" said Limestone, "We got a boulder to move! And I'm in charge." The rest of the Apple family gathered up to Holder's Boulder and began to work together to push the Boulder up the hill.

"I think we've just invented our first combined tradition!" said Pinkie, "Pushing Holder's Boulder out of the quarry!" Pinkie squeed excitedly, "I can't wait for Applejack to knock it over next Hearth's Warming!" Everypony laughed.

"We'll see," said Mario, "I don't think Limestone would like Holder's Boulder getting knocked over and pushed about like this every year." Limestone smiled in agreement.

"Actually, I just got an idea," said Mario, "This will get Holder's Boulder out of here more efficiently, but I'll need Limestone's trust in order to do it." Limestone glared but then snorted.

"Fine," said Limestone, "Everypony stop pushing for a moment." She then looked sternly at Mario, "Don't make me regret this."

"I just need you to remain calm," said Mario, "If you panic, Holder's Boulder might get damaged." Limestone just kept glaring as Mario leaped onto Holder's Boulder and placed his fore-hooves on the surface.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-yah!" Mario shouted as he stood on his hind legs and lifted Holder's Boulder above his head with ease. Both the Apples and the Pies were amazed. Limestone gave a mule's bray in complete shock.

"Come on, Maud," said Mario, "I'll need your helping finding a stable foundation to put Holder's Boulder down."

"Sure thing," said Maud as she walked up to him and together they headed up the slope in a rather quick pace. The two families cheered while Limestone was frozen in shock with her jaw hanging out, until Pinkie came and closed it for her. Limestone then came to her senses.

"What a stallion!" said Limestone, looking a bit love struck.

"Limestone, did you forget he's married?" Pinkie pointed out as Marble stood beside her. Limestone blinked before she growled angrily and stomped away moodily.

"The cute ones are always taken," she muttered through her teeth. Pinkie and Marble both giggled quietly to each other.

Once Holder's Boulder had been secured, both families returned to the farm house. On the fire-place mantle were everypony's rock dolls, which Limestone had a made a smaller one and Mario had put both himself and Twilight. Applejack then smiled as she put down her little blob doll onto the mantle. In another part of the room, Apple Bloom was petting boulder when Limestone appeared with a plate of sweet rolls. Apple Bloom grabbed one to eat and then gave another boulder as she and Maud shared smiles with each other. In the middle of the living room, Marble and Big Mac were sharing bashful smiles at each other.

"Marble Pie, you want to wish Big Mac a happy Hearth's Warming, don't you?" Pinkie interjected as she appeared between the two ponies, "And you too, right, Big Mac?"

"Mm-hmm!" said Marble with a smile.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied with a short giggle. At the table, Granny Smith was with Igneous and Cloudy.

"Eh, lemme see here, uh..." Granny Smith pondered before trying to speak in olden dialect, "If thou ask-eth me, uh, thou two are, eh, okay-eth in my book."

"Yee-haw," Igneous replied in a more formal than country accent, but it didn't matter. Both sides were happy. In another corner of the room, Applejack excitedly held the present and then unwrapped to reveal...a giant rock. But it didn't matter, to Applejack that rock was special because she got it from a pony she called her friend and family.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!" said Pinkie.

"Happy Hearth's Warmin', Pinkie Pie," said Applejack as the two ponies shared a hug with each other. Mario just smiled as he watched the two ponies hug each other when he felt somepony tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Limestone, holding a wrapped package of her own.

"Your Hearth's Warming present," said Limestone bluntly. Mario smiled as he unwrapped the package and was surprised to find two gems that were perfectly diamond cut. One gem was red while the other was light blue.

"Nice," said Mario, clearly impressed, "gems from the quarry I presume?"

"Not just any ordinary gems, my friend," said Limestone proudly, "Maud told me that you've got her and this other pony named Moon Dancer helping you with some sort of new magical relic of some sort. I happen to know that these gems have a high magic tolerance and they have special properties that allow the magic to connect with the user without corrupting them. I figured they might be of use to you. No biggie." Mario smiled.

"It is a big deal," said Mario, "These gems are just what I need for my Double Gem Amulet. Thank you, Limestone. This is for you!" Mario pulled out a medium sized package. Limestone could tell what it was.

"A rock? Seriously?" she remarked rudely.

"It's ore," said Mario, "and a special type of ore to be exact." Limestone just glared and ripped off the wrapping paper. She gasped at the rock inside.

"It's...it's...it's...iridium!" said Limestone in shock as she traced a fore-hoof on the surface and even tasting it with her tongue, " _Real_ genuine iridium ore! I've been searching for years for this stuff, but it's so rare!"

"I stumbled upon it a few months ago when helping my friend Rarity with some gem mining," said Mario, "Since I'm not skilled at working with precious ores and Pinkie plans _way_ in advance that we were going to spend Hearth's Warming together, I figured you would find a use for it." Limestone smiled and then snorted.

"I normally don't do this but..." said Limestone. She then hugged Mario for one second and then pushed him away, "Thank you." Mario was a little stunned by the quick hug and then chuckled to himself.

"You're welcome," Mario replied, "Happy Hearth's Warming my friend."

"Happy Hearth's Warming...friend," Limestone replied and they shared a hoof-bump.

"Attention, everypony!" said Apple Bloom, "Maud wants to sing some Hearth's Warmin' carols that she wrote." The two families cheered as they gathered around Maud. Mario put on his little black glasses and a black beret.

"Right on," Mario replied in a cool tone.

"What's with the get up?" Limestone asked annoyingly.

"Mario gets my poetry," Maud answered, as Limestone just rolled her eye at Mario, but still had a smile on her face.

"This first one is about rocks," said Maud, "They're all about rocks." Maud began to "sing" her carol.

Hearth's Warming is great.  
Like calcium silicate.  
What a wonderful day.  
As good as mica or clay...

Everypony agreed that it was the best Hearth's Warming they ever had.

As one big happy family.

 **First of all, let me just say that I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. With all the holiday madness and the fact I caught a SECOND cold, I was left unable to work on my story. I'm finally glad that I'm feeling much better again so I can continue. I know this chapter is late, but I hope you all had a Happy Hearth's Warming!**

 **Kudos if you caught the Warioware Gold joke in this chapter. Plus the color of the gems Limestone gave Mario for his double gem amulet are a clue to the video game the amulet is parodying.**

 **I wonder how many of you were surprised to see Mario bond with Limestone. I originally had planned for Mario to bond with Marble, but after re-watching the episode, I felt like he was more effective in helping Limestone open up a bit more. After all, she's dropped plenty of hints about feeling "miserable all the time", and I doubt the show will delve into what troubles her or makes her so angry.**

 **Next time: We jump from the Holidays to Nightmare Night as Shenran helps Fluttershy embrace her spooky side. (And hopefully a shorter wait between chapters.)**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	117. Scare Master

Scare Master

 _Pony's Log Number 521: Even those most timid and high sprung ponies can enjoy a good scare, but one still needs to consider what's in their comfort zone..._

One evening, Fluttershy was quickly trying to close her window shades, blinds, and panes all around her house. She couldn't help but look about nervously when she found a pair of window panes clattering about with the wind.

"Fuzzy Legs," said Fluttershy to a nearby spider, "do you think you could secure those windows?" The spider saluted before firing some webbing to close the windows.

"And you'll alert me if anything scary comes close to the cottage?" Fluttershy asked three birds, which they all nodded in reply.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" said Fluttershy, " _When_ something scary comes close to the cottage!"

"Does it really matter anymore?" asked a voice.

"Excuse me?" Fluttershy asked rather indignantly as she turned around and found her husband standing nearby with a smile on his face.

"Seriously, does it really matter if something scary shows up?" Shenran repeated as he pulled out his duel swords, "I'm ready to fight anything that tries to hurt or scare my girl!" Fluttershy stared and then giggled as she hovered over to him.

"Oh you're such a knight in shining armor, honey," said Fluttershy and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so happy I have my sweetheart looking out for me." Shenran smiled as he put his swords away and Fluttershy quickly hovered over to Harry.

" _Please_ tell me our hiding place is ready," Fluttershy asked the bear. Harry growled in reply as he lifted the bed drapes to reveal a rather cozy hiding place. It was filled with plush toys, pillows, a lantern, a bucket of apples, some peanut butter, and more. Plus it was made with enough room for two!

"Oh, look, you've filled it with everything we need to survive this awful night," said Fluttershy.

"I can't wait for our date," Shenran added as Fluttershy giggled in agreement.

"Thank you, thank you all!" said Fluttershy to her animals as she hugged Harry and her husband, "Now I don't have to step a hoof outside until this whole thing is over."

"Well then," said Shenran as he wrapped a fore-leg around his wife, "Shall we get nice and cozy for that date my love?" Fluttershy nodded when they were both interrupted when Fluttershy gave a light squeak. They both looked down to see Angel glaring at them as he banged a bucket before them.

"Oh, no!" said Fluttershy, "You don't have any carrots? Do we have other fresh veggies you may enjoy? Or maybe some hay?" Angel just growled in reply, tossed the bucket aside and snubbed her.

"Angel, what have I told you about being rude to your mother?" Shenran asked firmly. Angel flinched and then just gave Shenran an innocent look.

"Are you referring to this _occasion_ or past _occasions_?" Angel squeaked in his own dialect.

"You _know_ what I'm referring to and _this had better be the end of it_!" Shenran said sternly as he got into the bunny's face, "besides, you know your mother hates going out tonight. If you're carrots were low, you should've spoken up yesterday!"

"He did, dear," said Fluttershy, "I was the one who forgot to go shopping." Fluttershy gasped, "But that means I'll need to go out...on Nightmare Night!" As she looked out the window, thunder and lightning clashed outside and some ponies walked by laughing as they wore their nightmare night costumes.

"You could wait til morning," said Shenran gently.

"Shenran, it's my fault he doesn't have food," said Fluttershy firmly, "As much as I hate to, I have to go out." Shenran sighed, knowing his wife's tone meant she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'll go with you then," said Shenran.

"Oh would you?" Fluttershy replied as she hugged him gratefully, "I would feel a lot safer if you did."

"Anything for you honey," Shenran replied as he hugged her back supportively and also protectively.

(Main theme)

It didn't take too long before the two Pegasi were outside the market area. Everypony around the area was gathering up items and decorations for tonight's Nightmare Night festivities. Even with Shenran at her side, Fluttershy couldn't help but walk about the area rather nervously. Shenran went to pat her back.

"WAH!" Fluttershy jumped when she felt Shenran's fore-hoof touch her back.

"Sorry, honey," said Shenran, "I was trying to give you a little love tap to help you relax. Remember that I'm here with you. You've got nothing to be afraid of." Fluttershy calmed down and smiled, but then flinched when she heard some fireworks go off. Then both Pegasi flinched when a floating balloon with a ghost on it went by as some eerie sound effects could be heard. Fluttershy then turned to see a jack 'o lantern glowing at her menacingly. Shenran snorted.

"Don't worry, dear," said Shenran, "none of this stuff is gonna hurt you." Shenran looked to his side to find Fluttershy wasn't there.

"Honey?" Shenran called out as he looked around. He then found his wife walking backwards with a frightened look on her face. She then looked to see Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star giggling to each other. Fluttershy was feeling better until they made a large collection of spiders appear from above, making them laugh. Fluttershy just winced and backed away from the two ponies until she bumped into the side of a house. She looked up to see a large poster with a giant skeleton on it. Fluttershy gasped dramatically and then turned to run but stopped and yelped when she saw her husband in front of her.

"Easy, dear," said Shenran gently, "It's only me." Fluttershy smiled. It was then three little ponies came running by.

"Nightmare night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" the three ponies sing sang. Fluttershy smiled when she turned to face them. The three ponies looked at her, each of them showing off their fake sets of scary or crooked teeth. Fluttershy gasped dramatically once more and ran off. The three ponies just stared as Shenran smiled sheepishly.

"If...you three will excuse me..." said Shenran slowly before taking off as well. The three little ponies just stared a moment longer before walking away.

"Nightmare night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" the three ponies continued to sing. Meanwhile, Shenran was slowing down since he didn't know where Fluttershy had run off to. It was long before he reached a wagon where Granny Smith had Big Mac loading a wagon with bushels of fresh hay.

"Hey, Big Mac, have you seen my wife anywhere?" Shenran asked.

"Now why in tarnation would ya be askin' somethin' like that?" Granny Smith answered for the red stallion, "You know what tonight is."

"I do know what tonight is Granny Smith," Shenran answered, "But my wife...oh there she is!" Big Mac had just lifted another bushel of hay when he found that Fluttershy trembling fearfully underneath the wagon.

"Fluttershy?" Granny Smith exclaimed in surprise, "What're you doin' out and about? It's Nightmare Night, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Fluttershy replied, "Oh, I don't suppose I could borrow a few pieces of hay from you? I forgot to stock up on food for Angel, and you do seem to have quite a lot."

"We need it for the Apple Family Haunted Maze," Granny Smith replied before continuing in a spooky voice, "The scariest maze that there ever was. Who knows what lurks inside?"

"Oh, I'm sure _I_ don't," Fluttershy replied fearfully.

"Is that a mummified pony that just leaped out at ya?" Granny Smith asked as she got into the yellow Pegasus's face.

"I don't know," Fluttershy replied meekly as she tumbled into her back, "Is it?"

"Granny Smith, please..." Shenran asked gently.

"And what's that crunchin' sound beneath yer hooves?" Granny Smith continued, ignoring both Shenran and the fact Fluttershy was getting more and more terrified, "Maybe it's the bones of ponies that didn't make it out alive!"

"B-B-B-B-Bones?!" Fluttershy spluttered.

"Granny Smith, stop!" Shenran pleaded firmly, but was still ignored.

"Are those the peeled grapes or a thousand slimy eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave?" Granny Smith pressed on, making her eyes swirly. Shenran growled as he face-hoofed himself.

"Please tell me they're grapes!" Fluttershy pleaded as she cowered back.

"Oh, I'll never tell," said Granny Smith as she posed and laughed maniacally as thunder and lightning clashed behind her. Fluttershy cried out and ran away as she began to sob. Shenran tried to stop her, but Fluttershy ran round him and took off into the distance. Granny Smith was left stunned.

"Huh, I wonder what got stuck in her craw," Granny Smith remarked cluelessly. Big Mac gave her an annoyed look while Shenran growled.

"Well, _maybe_ it was..." Shenran started to explain in a very stern tone.

"Nevermind, Shenran," said Big Mac, "Just go to your wife. She needs you right now." Shenran glared but then conceded with a nod and hovered away. It didn't take him long before he came to a small collection of bushes where he heard the sound of a pony sobbing heavily.

"Honey?" Shenran said gently as he landed outside the bush, "Honey...it's me."

"Just go away..." Fluttershy sobbed.

"Not happening," said Shenran in a gentle but firm tone, "I'm not leaving you alone out here." Fluttershy hiccuped before peeking out of the bush, her eyes still pouring tears.

"I hope you know you married a coward," said Fluttershy, "with a severe case of pantophobia."

"What's pantophobia?" Shenran asked.

"The fear of everything!" Fluttershy croaked and began to sob once more. Shenran just looked unamused, knowing exactly what Fluttershy was implying.

"So...is that supposed to make me not wanna stay married to you?" said Shenran, "or abandon you or something?" Fluttershy blinked as a pair of tears streamed down her face, stunned by his statement.

"I mean," Shenran continued, "I'm not forcing you to stay married to me if you've..."

"You zip it right now, Shenran!" Fluttershy scolded in broken tone, "I love you so much! It's just that...you could have married better. I'm not good enough for you!" Fluttershy sobbed some more until Shenran gently pulled her out of the bush and kissed her gently twice before gazing into her blue eyes.

"So you struggle to be brave, and Nightmare Night terrifies you," said Shenran, "You're still an amazing, talented, and the most beautiful pony I've ever laid eyes on. I don't care if you're afraid of everything. Just give me the chance to try and help you overcome your fears."

"But I've had this problem my whole life!" Fluttershy whimpered, "I never wanted this to be...a problem for you. A problem you have to deal with..." Shenran chuckled.

"It's not," said Shenran, "You're got more courage then you give yourself credit for. I believe in you."

"But I struggle so much with it," said Fluttershy, "Even with you here, I'm still terrified."

"True," said Shenran, "But you still left the house regardless. That shows that you're not letting your fear stop you from doing what needs to be done. And I've seen you overcome that fear time and time again. Even when you're scared, you still take that step forward and accomplish your goals. You might not feel stronger, but when it really counts, you come through for me and your friends. I'm so proud of you." Fluttershy chuckled as her tears slowed down and Shenran kissed away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I still don't like being out here, honey," said Fluttershy sadly.

"I understand, dear," said Shenran, "I think you've been out here long enough. Angel is just gonna have to tough it out this time. He needs to learn he can't always get what he wants. You're his mother, not his servant." Fluttershy sighed when she got an idea.

"Can we just see if Twilight and Mario have anything first?" Fluttershy asked, "Last stop and then we can go back home." Shenran was hesitant, but then Fluttershy gave him pouty lips.

"Hey, none of that young lady," Shenran said in a fatherly tone as Fluttershy just smiled cutely at him.

"Alright," said Shenran with chuckle, "but let's just fly there. You'll have less to deal with in the sky."

"Can I hold your fore-leg?" Fluttershy asked. Shenran smiled.

"Just promise me you won't let go," Shenran replied as they hovered into the air and Fluttershy hugged his foreleg with both of her own.

"I love you so much Shenran," said Fluttershy.

"I love you very much too, my princess," Shenran replied as they flew toward Twilight's castle. It wasn't long before they landed and some thunder and lightning clashed in the sky, scaring Fluttershy.

"I'm _really_ getting sick of all these ominous environments today," said Shenran annoyingly, "I'm beginning to remember why I dislike Nightmare Night myself."

"I didn't know that," said Fluttershy, "Did ponies like to target you too?"

"You have no idea," said Shenran replied, "That's why I understand how you feel. You weren't the only pony who was frighten to tears on Nightmare Night."

"At least you got over it," Fluttershy said sadly.

"I had to," said Shenran as he looked into her blue eyes, "I have to protect my princess." Fluttershy giggled and felt better as they slowly made their way inside of what was currently a dark castle.

"Seesh, would it kill a pony to set up some lamps in here?" Shenran remarked.

"I'm alright, honey," said Fluttershy, "I have you." She began to look around the castle as they both walked down one of the hallways.

"Twilight? Mario? Hello?" Fluttershy called out timidly.

"Yooooooo-hoooooo! Anypony home?" Shenran called out. It was then they heard some strange sounds and a large dark shadow approaching them.

"Stay close to me," Shenran said sternly as he withdrew his dual swords. Fluttershy then screamed as the shadow approached. Shenran got ready to strike when...they found that the shadow belonged to Spike, who was working on his costume that had a second stuffed head on it.

"You think it's scary _now_ ," Spike boasted, "just wait until it's done."

"That's okay," said Fluttershy as Shenran put his swords away, "My husband and I will take your word for it." Spike grunted for a moment to keep the stuffed head from falling off before speaking again.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Spike, "It's Nightmare Night and you and Shenran are here and not holed up in the cottage!"

"We were never "holed up" in the cottage," said Shenran, "Just having romantic dates together." Spike made a face.

"Didn't need to know _that_ ," Spike remarked, "My point is that you're both out tonight. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"That I foolishly forgot to stock up on food for Angel and had to go get him something," Fluttershy explained, "but got spooked in town despite having my husband to protect me so we came here hoping Twilight and Mario had some lettuce I could give him?"

"Oh," said Spike, not hiding his disappointment, "I thought maybe you two decided to come out with us tonight."

"Goodness, no!" said Fluttershy, "We couldn't be out tonight. Well...at least I couldn't be out tonight. I just couldn't."

"Technically speaking, you and Shenran are already out now," Spike pointed out.

"Good point," said Shenran.

"Oh, I guess that is true," said Fluttershy.

"So what if you stayed out a little longer with your friends?" Spike suggested, "I know they'd be super excited."

"You think so?" Fluttershy answered before Shenran could do so.

"You would make them _so_ happy if you joined in," said Spike, "and I mean the both of you. They wouldn't believe their eyes! Come on, Fluttershy, what do you say?" Fluttershy was clearly hesitant as Shenran put a fore-leg around her.

"Honey, what do you..."

"Whatever you want to do, sweetheart," said Shenran, "We can join in the fun or we can go home. It's up to you." Fluttershy pondered as she heard some faint laughter in the distance.

Inside the library room, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Mario were sitting in a circle as they shared spooky stories with each other. It was currently Pinkie's turn to tell one.

"And then it got very, very quiet and suddenly they realized," said Pinkie then turned to lantern on with her face lit up, " _the balloons had never been inflated_!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the others screamed and then they laughed. Then Rarity took the lantern for her turn to tell a spooky story.

"Did I ever tell you about the night that the mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes," said Rarity.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"I just told you, darling," said Rarity bluntly, "A mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pinkie squealed and fell onto her back.

"Here's a good one," said Mario as he took the lamp.

"Oh...nelly," said Applejack, "if it's anything like that last one about the apple farmer who grew oranges and suddenly all their names and cutie marks turned into oranges, this is gonna be a dozy."

"Long ago there was a pony who made a wish to live in the largest library in the world," said Mario, "filled with every book you could imagine, including a few books from alternate dimensions."

"That's scary?" Twilight asked indignantly.

"Not finished," said Mario.

"Sorry," Twilight remarked with an eye roll.

"She got her wish, but..." Mario paused dramatically, "She spent the rest of her life driven into madness!" The others gasped.

"Let me guess," said Rainbow bluntly, "She isolated herself from everypony."

"Oh no," said Mario darkly, "For you see, the pony got her wish, but every time she went to read a book. All the words on every page would disappear." Now the others were spooked, "She spent the rest of her life never being able to read another book _ever again_. Every night she would roam the town at night with a insane look on her face saying..." Mario paused dramatically. It was then Twilight put the lantern to her face and made a face of pony gone mad.

"I WANNA READ!" Twilight shouted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The others screamed and Pinkie fell onto her back again. Then they all laughed once more.

"Hi, everypony," said a voice as they turned the lights on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the others screamed.

"Whoa, easy everypony!" said Shenran as he and Fluttershy made their presence known, "It's only me and my wife."

"Fluttershy, Shenran, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Fluttershy asked as Spike stood nearby, "In fact, it's _more_ than fine. Shenran and I have decided to join you in your Nightmare Night festivities." Rainbow scoffed in disbelief.

"Seriously? You? Out? Tonight?" Rainbow remarked.

"Gotta a problem with that?" Shenran asked defensively as he glared at her. Rarity also gave the blue Pegasus a glare, which made Rainbow smile apologetically.

"It's alright Shenran," said Fluttershy gently before speaking to the rest of the group, "Every Nightmare Night, I shut myself in my cottage and refuse to come out until morning. While I have my husband to keep me company and he doesn't mind staying with me, I still want to show him that I'm not afraid to step out of my comfort zone and try something new. After all, it's just like when I was afraid to sing in front of anypony. If I hadn't given it a try, I never would've found out how much I enjoy it."

"And we'd have missed out on how great you sound," Applejack pointed out, making Fluttershy smile and blush bright pink.

"I'll always remember that event because it was when I proposed to you," said Shenran, making Fluttershy giggle and they shared a quick kiss together.

"Fluttershy and Shenran with us on Nightmare Night?" said Rarity, "Why, that's positively the most wonderful news I've heard in ages!"

"You can get dressed up in a costume with us," said Pinkie excitedly as she zipped over to Fluttershy and bounced about, "and play Nightmare Night games with us _and_ eat candy apples with us!"

"Don' forget the best part," Applejack added as she put a fore-hoof around Pinkie, "Goin' through my family's corn maze!" Pinkie gave a squee as Fluttershy looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, right," said Fluttershy uneasily, "The maze."

"Uh, only if you're up for it," said Applejack reassuringly.

"By the way, where's Diamond Tiara?" Fluttershy asked Mario.

"She wanted to host a Nightmare Night party at the Ponyville hospital so the foals there could have some fun despite their conditions," said Mario, "She called it a monster mash."

"Oh, it must be a graveyard smash," Shenran remarked in a goofy British tone.

"And it caught on in a flash," Mario added in his own British tone.

"Cause it's a monster mash," they said together until Fluttershy put a fore-hoof over Shenran's mouth.

"Honey, please don't encourage the doofus," Fluttershy requested as Mario snorted.

"Glad to see your sass is still intact, _sis_ ," Mario remarked sarcastically as Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway," said Fluttershy, "My husband and I are up for it. I'm ready to take on Nightmare Night!" Everypony cheered, but the loud noise startled Fluttershy as she squatted down on the floor nervously, making everypony's cheers stop.

"Just practicing," said Fluttershy nervously with a giggle and a laugh. The others just shared worried looks with each other. Shenran walked up to his wife.

"Honey, are you sure you're up for this?" Shenran asked gently, "You don't have to push yourself for my sake. We can still go home and have a nice date together."

"I'm fine, dear," said Fluttershy firmly as she stood up, "We're gonna do this as a couple and that's my decision." Shenran just sighed. Despite his wife's determination, he was feeling rather worried.

Outside, the cutie mark crusaders were busy tossing toilet paper into the tree closest to the Carousel Boutique. Sweetie Belle was dressed like a Victorian style upper class mare, Apple Bloom was platypus, and Scootaloo was a Wonderbolt. The three fillies laughed as they finished their toilet paper raid and ran off. Inside the Boutique, Rarity had already put on her seapony costume and everypony else minus Fluttershy and Shenran were heading into individual changing booths to put on their costumes.

"Wait a minute!" said Mario, "This isn't the costume I asked you to make for me, Rares!"

"What do you..." Rarity looked inside the booth and found that the costume had been changed and chuckled sheepishly, "Oh...r-r-r-ight...heh...you...you see...Twilight came by earlier today and..." Mario growled annoyingly.

"Honey?" Mario called out.

"Yeah?" Twilight asked from inside her changing booth.

"Where's my super suit?" Mario asked her.

"You're what?" Twilight replied puzzled.

"Where? Is? My? Super? Suit?" Mario demanded.

"I, uh, put it away," Twilight responded.

" _Where_?!" Mario demanded, losing his patience.

" _Why_ do you need to know?" Twilight asked innocently.

"I need it!" Mario snapped.

"Oh no! You're not gonna be no super hero!" Twilight retorted, "We said we were going to be ancient Pegasi sentry ponies for Nightmare Night!"

"Correction, _you_ decided that we were going to be ancient Pegasi sentry ponies," Mario said indignantly, "I never got a say in the idea! _Now where's my super suit, Twilight_?"

" _I'm not telling you!_ " Twilight snapped, " _We're both gonna be sentry ponies and that's final!_ "

" _But the town of Ponyville might be in danger!_ " Mario protested loudly.

" _My perfect Nightmare Night plans are in danger!_ " Twilight yelled.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE THAT SUIT IS WOMAN!" Mario screamed, making Rarity, Fluttershy, and Shenran winced, "WE'RE TAKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD!"

"GREATER GOOD?!" Twilight yelled back loudly, " _I AM YOUR WIFE_! I'M THE GREATEST GOOD YOU'RE _EVER_ GONNA GET!" Mario rolled his eyes and snorted loudly.

"Mario, just go put on the costume Twilight picked for you," said Rarity, "No use making a scene over this." Mario groaned.

"I never get to do what _I_ want anymore," Mario whined, "Maybe I'll just sit out."

"Oh! No time to act like a drama queen, Mario," said Rarity, "we need to show Fluttershy and Shenran a good time and we need your help." Mario sighed.

"Fine," said Mario hastily, "for _them_." Mario gave a stink eye in the general direction of his wife's changing booth and reluctantly went into his own changing booth.

"Thank goodness we don't fight like that," said Fluttershy to Shenran.

"Same here," said Shenran, "We hardly ever fight about anything."

"Well good for you," said Rarity as she made a rack of costumes appear before her, "now let's get to it." Rarity began search through the rack of costumes.

"Mummy?" Rarity said aloud as she looked at each costume and Fluttershy winced when she saw each one, "No. Headless pony? No. Vampire Fruit bat? Uh, definitely no."

"I actually thought the vampire fruit bat outfit would be kind of cute," Shenran pointed out. Fluttershy just gave him an unamused look.

"Honey, I'd rather not relive that incident," Fluttershy remarked.

"Sorry," Shenran replied with a sheepish smile on his face, "Just saying you'd make a cute bat." Fluttershy just smiled but rolled her eyes as she waved a fore-leg for Rarity to continue.

"You see, Fluttershy," said Rarity, "the beauty of Nightmare Night is that you don't have to dress up as something scary." Rarity turned around to summon another rack of costumes with her magic, causing her fish tail to unintentionally smack Shenran and Fluttershy in their faces.

"Ooh! Yes," said Rarity as she pulled out an ice blue gown and presented it to Fluttershy, "Period costumes are all the rage this year." Shenran oohed excitedly.

"And with your tiara," Shenran added as he placed the headpiece on his wife's head, "You can be a beautiful princess!" Shenran smiled happily as Fluttershy just made a face at the gown.

"What? No Good?" Rarity asked with concern.

"What's wrong dear?" Shenran asked, "Don't wanna be a beautiful princess?"

"What if we encounter something terrifying that Shenran can't fight against and need to get away quickly?" Fluttershy asked, "All those layers could slow me down, or worse, make me trip!"

"Oh, I never...considered that," said Rarity, "Never fear!" Rarity then took the gown away, turned around to browse the costumes, and her tail smacked Fluttershy and Shenran in the face again.

"Well since mobility is a big priority for your costume, dear," said Shenran, "Rares, do you have maybe a cute pixie fairy, or a beautiful butterfly? Oh! Oh! Do you have an adorable bunny costume? Flutters has always wanted to be a bunny!" Fluttershy smiled at the costume ideas.

"Sadly, those costumes were sold out weeks ago," said Rarity as she continued to browse.

"Aww..." Shenran groaned sadly, "are you sure you don't wanna be a princess, honey? I can be your prince?"

"Oh Shenran, you don't need to dress up to my prince," Fluttershy replied, "Just like I don't need to wear a gown to be your princess."

"That's true," said Shenran as they shared a cute nuzzle. Rarity giggled to herself when she found another costume idea.

"Oh, now this is a _real_ stunner," Rarity hummed as she grabbed a dress and a mask, "I call it "Masquerade"! Just a simple black dress underneath but with this ornately decorated mask!" Rarity tried to show Fluttershy wearing the outfit.

"A mask?" Fluttershy spluttered as she pushed it away.

"No?" Rarity asked.

"They can just be so difficult to see out of," said Fluttershy.

"Yes, but this one has eyeholes," said Rarity as she used her magic to show the mask on herself. Shenran then appeared wearing a black tuxedo, top hat, red and black cape, and a white mask on his face.

"Fluttershy," Shenran said boldly as he held a red rose with his fore-leg, "look into your heart and find your inner warrior. It is your destiny!" Fluttershy and Rarity stared and then giggled to each other.

"I see Shenran has embraced the costume and the mask," said Rarity, still wearing the other mask, "what about you? Want to give the mask a try?"

"W-what about being able to see what's to the left and to the right of me?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"I suppose your vision _would_ be somewhat obscured," Rarity admitted as she put the mask down, "It's your first nightmare night out and about, and we _do_ want you to be comfortable."

"What if I just wear the dress?" Fluttershy proposed.

"Oh, sure, dear," said Rarity with much hesitation as Fluttershy rushed into an empty changing booth and then added to herself, "It's so plain, it's frightening."

"Oh come on, Rares," said Shenran, "I think I might know a way to make Fluttershy's simple costume work. I'll be right back." Shenran then ducked into a spare changing booth. As he and Fluttershy were getting dressed, the rest of the Mane Eight came out of their changing booth all dressed in their own costumes. Pinkie was a roller derby pony with her mane tied up in poofy pig tails, Twilight and Mario were both Pegasus sentry guards with golden armor and helmet, Rainbow was an astronaut with a breathable space helmet, and Applejack was a lion with her tail braided.

"Oh my! Look at all of you!" said Rarity, "My costumes fit you to a T!"

"And doesn't my Schmoopy look so handsome in his costume?" Twilight cooed, making Mario blush as the others giggled to each other.

"Okay, fine," Mario admitted, "I do look good in this armor." Twilight chuckled as she gave her husband a kiss.

"Hoo-wee, we're gonna have the best time!" said Applejack. It was then Fluttershy came out wearing the black dress.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, "Where's _your_ costume?"

"I'm wearing it," said Fluttershy as she presented her black dress. The others looked a little stunned as Mario rubbed his chin.

"So...I'm guessing..." Mario said slowly.

"I get it!" Pinkie interrupted as she rolled around, "You're a robber escaping into the night! You're a _ninja_ escaping into the night! You're _black licorice_ escaping into the night!"

"I was gonna say you look dressed for a romantic date at a fancy restaurant," said Mario, a little annoyed at Pinkie taking so many guesses.

"Close," said Fluttershy, "I'm going to a masquerade ball. Without the mask." There was a long silence as the others gave Fluttershy puzzled looks. Pinkie even rolled backwards and fell over...right on top of Mario.

"Oh, that's great!" said Twilight slowly, "Isn't that great?" When nopony answered, she firmly nudged Rainbow to speak up.

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow said in agreement.

"So creative," said Pinkie as Mario helped her stand back up on her skates.

"Great costume," said Applejack.

"Maybe instead of a masquerade ball," said Shenran, still wearing the tuxedo without the mask, but had his hair greased with black sunglasses on his face, "maybe your costume would make more sense like this." Shenran then had Fluttershy wrap a fore-leg around his own and guided her towards a red carpet and they just stood still. The group looked puzzled until Rarity gasped.

"Ooh! I get it!" said Rarity, "You two are a celebrity couple on the red carpet!"

"Oh yeah," said Mario.

"That totally makes more sense!" said Rainbow.

"Yeah, that's really cool!" added Twilight as the others gave general praises. Fluttershy and Shenran both smiled.

Soon, they had gathered inside of Sugarcube Corner to play some games, which included Pin the ears on Nightmare Moon. Rarity just had finished placing her ear and removed her blindfold.

"I figured I'd save the really scary games for next year when Fluttershy's most used to it," said Pinkie as she tied the blindfold into Rainbow's face. Fluttershy couldn't help but look a little hurt despite the fact Pinkie was just being considerate.

"Honey, are you alright?" Shenran asked sweetly as Twilight gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," Fluttershy replied quietly. Then Pinkie made Rainbow spin about very quickly.

"Round and round and round you go, where will you stop nopony knows!" sing sang all but Rainbow.

"Okay...go!" said Pinkie as she made Rainbow stop spinning. Rainbow then wobbled and flipped about to try and recover from her dizziness and pasted her ear on the board. She then removed her blindfold and found that she was the closest to the actual ear location.

"Good luck beating that Fluttershy!" said Rainbow cockily as she put her helmet back on.

"Hey, don't get so full of yourself, Rainbow," said Mario, "it's my turn next!" Everypony groaned, "What?"

"No offense Big Brother," said Pinkie bluntly, "but your nearly impossible to get dizzy. Plus you always managed to pin the tail...err ear...in the perfect spot every time!"

"I'm not cheating if that's what you're asking," said Mario indignantly, "but fine. How about adding a twist? So what else would you want me to do besides wearing a blindfold?" Twilight pondered.

"I got it!" said Shenran, "You have to toss your ear from this spot wearing the blindfold and facing the opposite way!"

"Oooooooooh! Now that's a great idea!" said Pinkie as she made Mario do a one eighty and gave him his ear, "Good luck...you're gonna need!" Mario just smirked, took a deep breath before he gently tossed his ear blindly behind him. In slow motion, the ear floated into the air...and landed on Twilight's ear instead of the poster. Everypony except Mario and Twilight laughed as Mario removed his blindfold.

"Oops, heh, wrong pony," Mario chuckled as Twilight took the paper ear and stuck it on his nose, making the others laugh loudly as Twilight snickered. Mario just rolled his eyes before swiping the paper ear off.

"Alright, you've had your laugh," said Mario, "Your turn, Flutters." Fluttershy bit her lip.

"Well, um, it's just that if I'm blindfolded and somepony were to leap out in front of me," said Fluttershy, "I'd never have a chance to defend myself."

"Um...honey?" said Shenran, "that's why I'm here." Fluttershy sighed.

"Still don't like the idea of not being able to see," Fluttershy replied insecurely. The group shared worried looks with each other.

"That's fine, darling," said Rarity in an understanding tone as she pushed Pinkie away, making the pink pony crash off screen, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"We're just glad you're here," said Twilight.

"Yeah, Flutters," said Mario, "We wanna make sure you and Shenran have fun tonight."

"We don't have to finish that game," said Pinkie as she rolled past the group and had already recovered, "I have another one I _know_ you'll love! Bobbing for Apples!" She then held a large bucket of apples and dumped the apples into a large tub of water. Fluttershy gulped.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Twilight asked with concern.

"You've played bobbing for apples before," said Mario as he stood beside the bucket.

"And you're really good at it too," Shenran added.

"It's just that, um..." Fluttershy stuttered, "What happens if, when my head is deep down in the water, some kind of scary monster appears? How would I even hear to know I was under attack?" Pinkie blinked and Shenran looked most indignant.

"Honey," Shenran said, slightly annoyed, "Did you forget I'll be here to protect you while you play the game?"

"I'd prefer to take care of myself thank you," Fluttershy said indignantly.

"Then why am I even here?" Shenran retorted.

"Because I thought you were _supporting_ me," Fluttershy said sternly.

"How can I when you clearly don't trust me?" Shenran snapped angrily.

"I do trust you!" Fluttershy said angrily.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" Shenran shot back and the two Pegasi growled at each other. The rest of the group looked rather uneasy. It was then Pinkie got an idea and pushed herself backwards toward a table that had some brown bags with drawings of each pony on the front.

"Time for candy!" Pinkie announced.

"It is?" said Fluttershy and Shenran as they stopped growling at each other and looked at the pink pony.

"I made candy bags," said Pinkie, "Each bag has been made with each of _you_ in mind, complete with each of your favorite candies!"

"Ha! Awesome!" said Rainbow as she and the others grabbed their candy bags. Fluttershy nervously walked up to her bag as Shenran grabbed his.

"Yes!" Shenran exclaimed excitedly as he held a candy shaped like a cupcake cup in his fore-hoof, "Home-made chocolate peanut butter cups! Best served frozen overnight in the freezer." Shenran tossed one into his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious," said Shenran contently. Fluttershy hadn't bothered to take her candy bag just yet.

"Here. Take it," said Pinkie Pie, "Take it! What are you waiting for?"

"Well, it's just..." said Fluttershy nervously, "What if when I'm eating one of these chewy taffies, my mouth becomes glued shut and I can't scream for help?"

"Oh, honey," said Shenran, "I'm sure Pinkie took the time make sure not to give you any taffy or caramel candies to avoid that. Right, Pinkie?" There was a long silence as Pinkie just stared and pulled the candy bag away. Shenran just face-hoofed himself. It didn't help that the others were staring at Fluttershy as well, some even tossed away candies they were looking forward to eating. Even Mario was about to eat a pair of chocolate dipped caramel cookie candies when he suddenly felt uncomfortable eating them.

"Oh, goodness," said Fluttershy sadly, "We've only just started to celebrate Nightmare Night together, and I'm already taking all the fun out it, aren't I?"

"You're not taking out _all_ of the fun," said Pinkie.

"Just, like, ninety per-" Rainbow was then cut off when three piece of candy smacked her space helmet and she turned to see Twilight, Mario, and Shenran giving her vicious glares.

"... _Some_ of it," Rainbow corrected.

"I really wanted to do this," said Fluttershy, "But there's just so many things that terrify me about tonight. I couldn't possibly predict what might upset me."

"Then why won't you just trust me to protect you, sweetheart?" Shenran asked gently, "That's why I'm here for."

"I know, honey," said Fluttershy, "but I just...I don't want you having to always fight my fears for me, even if you want to. But it's just no fun when you can't predict when somepony or something could scare you."

"I understand dear," said Shenran as he held her close, "You don't like ponies scaring you and it's not something you can predict either. Getting frightened isn't fun for you." Twilight pondered for a moment and then smiled.

"Unless... _you_ were the one doing the scaring," said Twilight.

"Honey, that's brilliant!" said Mario.

" _Her_ scaring _us_?" said Rainbow and laughed...until she found everypony minus Fluttershy giving her a glare, "Oh. You're being serious."

"Ya think?" Mario snapped.

"Twilight wouldn't have suggested the idea if she was joking!" Shenran snapped irritably.

"The thing you hate is being scared," said Twilight to Fluttershy, "but if _you're_ the one doing the scaring, then..."

"Then I can help you all have fun and Shenran and I can still be a part of Nightmare Night!" said Fluttershy, taking great interest in the idea, "You'll help me right, dear?" Shenran chuckled.

"Of course," said Shenran before adding sinister, "I've waited a _long_ time to scare the horseshoes off somepony! At last, I will have my revenge! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Honey...cool it," said Fluttershy in an unamused tone as she put a fore-hoof to his shoulder.

"Sorry," said Shenran sheepishly.

"So you like that idea?" Twilight asked.

"I think I do!" said Fluttershy, "And I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think I have the _perfect_ idea for how I'm gonna do it!" Fluttershy gave her husband a wink, which made him chuckled excitedly, even thought he didn't exactly know what his wife had in mind.

"Really?" said Pinkie, "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I'm certainly curious to what you've got in mind, Flutters," said Mario. The others smiled in agreement.

"Meet me at my cottage in an hour," said Fluttershy in spooky voice as she and Shenran walked out of Sugarcube Corner backwards and disappeared.

"Oh, I'm so excited to see everypony soon!" said Fluttershy excitedly and then zoomed away. The others all smiled in agreement.

"If you dare, mwa-hahahahahahahaha!" Shenran added with a over the top evil laugh and then disappeared as well. Mario looked unimpressed.

"I was more excited before he did that," said Mario, "the big dork."

"You outta know," said Twilight, "Fluttershy says you're the dork king."

"That's dork _prince_ , thank you!" said Mario and then bit his lip when he realized what he had just said, "GAH!" Mario crouched down and covered his now red face as everypony else laughed themselves silly.

Once the group had settled down and Mario had recovered, they made their way to Fluttershy and Shenran's cottage. They had barely reached the front door when somepony knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. Inside they found a dark room with a table set up for multiple guests surrounded by an eerie fog on the floor.

"Welcome to Fluttershy and Shenran's tea party!" said Fluttershy in a spooky voice.

"Did she just say "tea party"?" Rainbow asked.

"It sounds like it's a scary tea party?" said Twilight and Rainbow just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, seriously what's your problem, Dashie?" Mario asked sternly, "You've been putting Fluttershy down ever since she decided to join us! Where's the loyalty and support you're supposed to represent?"

"Well excuse me if scary and Fluttershy don't work in the same sentence!" Rainbow retorted.

"Yeah, but she's still making the effort to try," said Mario, "Do you really expect her to embrace Nightmare Night and find her courage with you laughing and putting her down all night? You're supposed to be her closest friend after all!"

"Okay, okay, okay, sorry," said Rainbow and turned around to see Shenran dressed as a butler giving her a very blunt but spooky look, "EEEEEEEK!"

"Good evening," said Shenran in a deep but ominous tone, "Allow me to escort you to your seats."

"Yes, have a seat," said Fluttershy in a spooky voice as Shenran guided everypony to their seats, "Don't be scared of what awaits you."

"As you can see, our hostess has arrived," Shenran added, "Please enjoy your evening...if you survive..." Shenran gave a low chuckle as he exited the room. Rainbow just shot Mario a bored look.

"Okay fine," Mario admitted, "I can't take Shenran seriously either. Happy now?"

"Happy that even you think this is lame," said Rainbow.

"Oh that's nice, Dashie," said Mario sarcastically and angrily, "I'm sure Fluttershy would _love_ to hear that you think she's lame!"

"I never said that and don't go putting words in my mouth!" Rainbow snapped.

"Siiiiileeenceee!" Fluttershy said in her spooky voice, "This is a happy tea part among friends. You wouldn't want to make the hostess angry!" Rainbow and Mario gulped.

"Okay, even I gotta admit that an angry Fluttershy is a scary Fluttershy," said Rainbow nervously.

"I agree..." said Mario in the same tone.

"Go on," said Fluttershy to the group, "Pass the sugar." The group looked around the table.

"Uh...where's the sugar bowl?" Mario asked. It was then Rarity found it and gave it to Applejack. They found the sugar bowl was empty.

"Oh, no! _There_ is none! You're a terrible host!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Applejack just shook the bowl and look rather unamused.

"Rarity, put your coat on!" Fluttershy commanded.

"Why would I do that?" Rarity asked puzzled.

"You need to cover up because no one has complemented your dressssssss!" said Fluttershy. Rarity just rolled her eyes, "Pinkie Pie, look to your left and ask your best friend to pass the cucumber sandwiches!"

"Huh? I can't," said Pinkie, "There's nopony there."

"That's right," said Fluttershy, "Because she didn't care to show uuuuup."

"What?" Pinkie asked puzzled as Mario shuddered uncomfortably.

"A friend who didn't come through," Fluttershy continued, "That must scare you to the coooore. Quick everypony, look behind you!" Everypony did as they noticed a bunch of drawings of ponies were dangling on strings from above.

"Uh, what are those?" Rainbow asked.

"They look like the Village Ponies," Mario remarked.

"They're unplanned guests," said Fluttershy, "Your wooorst nightmare. You don't have enough food for them!"

"You gotta be kidding me," said Mario as Rainbow had a bored look on her face.

CLANG!

"Ow!" Mario groaned as something hit his helmet and landed on the other side of the floor. They turned to see it was toy kitten.

"Oh, no!" said Fluttershy, "There's a tiny kitten that needs a home! But you are over-scheduled right now. You don't have time to help!" Applejack and Rarity just looked more disturbed than frightened. The rest of the group just felt rather confused.

"I said "You don't have time to help"!" Fluttershy repeated as everypony turned to find the yellow Pegasus was hiding behind a sofa holding a tin can in her fore-hoof and they shared looks with each other, "This should appear to scare you!" Fluttershy waited but heard nothing as she peeked out from behind the sofa and found everypony staring at her.

"Why don't you look terrified?" Fluttershy asked, "You showed up to a party and everypony was extremely disappointed in you. Can you imagine anything more upsetting?" The others just looked stunned, except for Mario, who looked rather upset.

"Honey?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Thanks for reminding me why I get so nervous hosting parties, Fluttershy," Mario remarked, feeling rather uncomfortable. Twilight held him close for comfort.

"Oh, dear, I'm very sorry, Mario," said Fluttershy sadly, "I forgot how much you worry about disappointing your friends. That's not what I was trying to do. I just wanted to give everypony a scare."

"It was a really good try, darling," said Rarity, trying to be constructive, "but the scares at Nightmare Night are of an entirely different nature."

"It was really creative though," Twilight added, "I _never_ would have thought of...all this. Did Shenran help you come up with it?"

"Um...no," said Fluttershy, "I asked him to let me come up with the everything all by myself. He just help me set everything up...Oh! He did draw the ponies!" It was then one of those paper ponies came off its string as Shenran appeared beside his wife.

"Oh, I'm just not cut out for this," said Fluttershy sadly, "Just go on without us." Shenran warped a fore-hoof around her for comfort.

"Oh, no," said Rarity, "We couldn't possibly."

"We don't want you both to miss out on the fun," Mario added.

"You _have_ to," said Fluttershy, "This is the night you look forward to all year."

"Not...really..." said Mario, getting a glare from the others, "Well, despite having fun, you know I'm not big on scary stuff." The others softened after he said that.

"We could...stay here?" Pinkie offered.

"It's not a bad idea," said Mario, ignoring the disapproving look from Rainbow, "We can have our Nightmare Night party here. Maybe you'll feel a little less jittery if you had fun with your friends in your own cottage."

"It's okay," said Fluttershy as she headed toward her front door and opened it, "I really want you all to have fun. This is how I spend _every_ Nightmare Night and my husband is here to keep me company now. Please go. I'll be fine." With much reluctance, the rest of the Mane Eight made their way out of the cottage.

"Eh, it's funny," said Pinkie to Applejack as the latter pushed her out of the house, "I actually thought she had an idea for something really scary for a second there."

"She definitely tried her hardest," said Applejack as Fluttershy closed her front door.

"I _did_ try my hardest," said Fluttershy. Angel then made his presence known and thumped his foot on the table and crossed his arms indignantly.

"Or...maybe not," said Fluttershy and turned to her husband, "Oh...I should've asked you to help me out. You probably could have come up with something extra scary and I turned your help down."

"I think the problem is that you held back a little too much," said Shenran, "Even I found your little scene more cute than scary." Fluttershy wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't because she knew her husband was being honest with her.

"I suppose I _could_ have gone with something a bit scarier," said Fluttershy as Angel smiled in agreement, "You're right! I've been taking baby steps! I think it's time for grown up ones!"

"Alright dear," said Shenran, "What do you have in mind?" Fluttershy pondered for a moment before turning to Angel.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas on how we could do that?" Fluttershy asked as Angel rubbed his paws deviously.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," said Shenran worriedly as Angel glared at him.

"Honey, this would be a good way for Angel to use his dark side in a constructive way," Fluttershy whispered as Shenran just sighed.

"Alright, Angel," said Shenran, "Let's hear this master plan of yours." Angel hopped up to Shenran and hugged his fore-leg before smiling deviously once again. Shenran was secretly still worried as Fluttershy smiled excitedly.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the group had picked up Spike and were now heading towards the corn maze.

"Everypony's linin' up for the corn maze, y'all!" said Applejack, "Let's go!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Spike, "I can't believe we're finally doin' this!" It was then the group froze when somepony appeared wearing a black cloak removed their hood and revealed a real life horse face. They whinnied ominously at the group.

"Sweet Celestia, it's a face lift gone _horribly_ wrong!" Mario cried out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The entire group screamed and then they all laughed as the pony wearing the horse mask welcomed them to the maze.

"It's a good thing Fluttershy isn't here because she would _never_ be able to handle this!" said Rainbow.

"Not with you for her moral support," Mario muttered bitterly.

"Nevermind dear," said Twilight, "Just focus on protecting me."

"You're such a strong mare," said Mario to his wife, "You don't need me to protect you."

"True," said Twilight as she lovingly nuzzled his head despite their helmets, "but I like have you look out for me from time to time." Mario chuckled and nuzzled her back. The group continued their way about the maze. They had just past a dark intersection when some green eyes spied on them. Pinkie looked behind herself and yelped, making everypony turn around and gasp when they saw a familiar looking stallion dressed as a mummy.

"Boooo...Eeyup," said Big Mac. The group laughed and Big Mac looked rather disappointed.

"Good try, Big Bro," said Mario gently, "We'll catch ya later." The group then ventured on as Big Mac went back to his hiding place. It wasn't long before they suddenly heard the sound of something crunching beneath their hooves.

"What. Is. That. Sound?" Rarity winced as Pinkie rolled to a stop and looked down at the ground to see some white colored sticks.

"It looks like...bones!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everypony screamed. Rainbow then hovered down to get a closer look.

"Look like a bunch of dried sticks painted white to me," said Rainbow indignantly.

"Hey, _try_ to keep up the illusion, would ya?" Applejack scolded.

"Yeah, you've been acting like a party pooper all night," Mario added before the three ponies went to catch up with the others. Soon, the pathway lead the group into a dark underground area. Rarity then chose to light up their horn when the group found dozens of eyeballs staring at them.

"Gah!" Rarity and Spike exclaimed.

"I get the distinct feeling we're being watched," said Mario. There was a pause before everypony laughed as they ran out of the cave.

"Heh-heh, good one Big Brother," said Applejack as Mario smiled at the complement.

"Whoo!" Pinkie spluttered in disgust as she rolled out the exit of the dark area. It was then dark figured zoom behind them, startling Applejack and Mario.

"Agh! What was that?" Applejack asked nervously.

"You tell me, I sensed something behind us too!" Mario remarked fearfully as the two siblings looked behind the group and saw...nothing.

"Don't _you_ know?" Spike asked.

"Uh, o-of course I do," said Applejack as she backed up toward the group, "It was, uh..." Before Applejack could explain, some floating ghosts appeared and started moaning. Mario narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'll take care of these pesky poltergeists," said Mario confidently.

"Ooh! Nice alliteration!" said Pinkie.

"Thanks I...uh oh..." said Mario.

"What "uh-oh"?" Spike asked.

"I left my saddle bags back at the Boutique," said Mario, "Twilight said I wouldn't need it. My pony-geist 3000 was in there!"

"Mario! Why'd you listen to me?!" Twilight remarked.

"You also laughed at me for wanting to come up with a Power Pellet potion!" said Mario, "Sure could use it now!"

"So now what?!" Rainbow asked as the three ghosts moaned again, spooking everypony.

"RUN!" Mario shouted as they all zoomed away in quick session.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everypony screamed as they ran off in one direction. But then had to run in opposite direction when the three ghosts over took the group and chased after them. Then there was trouble, Rarity's hind legs got tangled in her fish tail and she tripped. Spike looked back to see Rarity struggling to recover.

"Fluttershy had a point with the layers on the dress," Rarity grunted as Spike helped Rarity to her hooves and they ran off before the ghosts could catch up with them.

"Let's get moving everypony!" said Mario as he ushered Rarity and Spike forward a bit to make them run faster. It was then Mario didn't see a small rock on the ground.

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!" Mario cried out as he tripped and skidding forward to a stop as the rest of the group left him behind. Applejack looked back when she heard Mario yelp.

"Mario?" she called out, but because she wasn't looking where she was going she ended up tumbling down a hole in front of a tree. Twilight skidding to a stop to avoid falling down, but Pinkie crashed into her and they both tumbled down the hole. Pinkie tried to avoid falling by grabbing into Rainbow, but ended up taking herself and the blue Pegasus down the hole.

"Mari-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Spike called out as he and Rarity looked back and they ended up falling down as well. The group groaned as they recovered and stood up. Rarity used her horn to lit up the dark pit.

"What is this?" Rarity asked in a panic, "Is it a tunnel? Where does it lead?!"

"Here a better question," said Twilight, "Where's my husband?" It was then the opening above was sealed shut. Twilight lit her horn to light up the area as Spike quivered fearfully.

"No! Let me in! Let me in!" Mario cried out from above.

"Mario!" Twilight exclaimed as was then she heard the moaning of the ghosts from above. They all heard the sound of chucking.

"Looks like those other ponies ditched us!" said one ghost.

"But not this one!" said a second ghost as they chuckled evilly. Mario's eyes widened with fear.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!

(Pac-Man lose a life fanfare)

All the ponies winced at the sound of Mario screaming for dear life, the sound of munching, and the fanfare of a pony who had just lost a life. Rainbow tried to open the hole from above, but then it open on its own.

BONK!

Rainbow was bonked on the head as Mario's helmet dropped to the group before the group and the opening sealed shut again before Rainbow could recover. Then they all heard a loud belch.

"Delicious!" said a ghost as the others laughed. Rainbow looked at the helmet and hovered down with eyes filling with tears.

"Mario...Mario is..." Twilight sternly shoved a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Twilight warned in a low and stern tone, "I'm sure Applejack knows what's going on and Mario is just fine." Twilight then turned to the orange pony with a panicked look on her face.

"Which way are we supposed go now?!" Twilight asked frightfully, "I need to save my Schmoopy!"

"Uh, I don't know!" said Applejack frantically, "I don't know _what's_ goin' on!" Rainbow tried to open the hole above again, but no luck.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, "Didn't _you_ help plan this? Didn't you plan to have Mario get eaten by ghosts?" Applejack just looked rather nervous until she noticed a familiar figure sitting in her rocking chair in the dark.

"Whew," said Applejack, "There's Granny Smith. Not that I was ever _scared_ , 'cause I wasn't. I'm pretty good actress when I wanna be. And I bet she knows what happened to Mario too." She confidently walked up to Granny Smith.

"Granny?" Applejack asked as she tapped the experienced pony's shoulder, only for her head to fall off and revealing it was just a skulled with Granny's mane on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Applejack screamed as she ran for her life. The others just watched her run off...for one second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the rest of the group screamed and followed Applejack. They didn't run far before they were trapped as Pinkie rolled past the group and smashed into a wall off screen.

"Applejack, didn't you know about any of this?!" Spike asked.

"Alright, I got to admit I didn't know about _any_ of this," said Applejack, "but maybe they're just tryin' to make it interestin' for me, too! I'm sure Granny Smith or Big Mac is behind this."

"And Mario is just fine, _riiiiight_?!" Twilight asked in a very over the top tone as she tried to hide the panic she was feeling inside.

"Of course he's-" Applejack soon stopped speaking when she heard a familiar voice above them.

"Are those peeled grapes or eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave?" Granny Smith asked the cutie mark crusaders as she gave a cackle, leaving the three fillies stunned. Then Big Mac appeared.

"Eeyup," he said to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the three fillies screamed playfully and ran off. Now Applejack was beginning to panic.

"That's what _we_ were supposed to do!" said Applejack, "I don't know why were down here! This is really scarin' me now!" She and Pinkie huddled up as their teeth shattered. Twilight walked up to them with a face that was about to have a mental breakdown.

"But my husband is okay right? Right? _Right_?" Twilight replied, "He's didn't get eaten by a bunch of ghosts. He's just a-ok...eating candy happily somewhere isn't he? Huh? _Huh_? _ANSWER ME_! _TELL ME THAT I'M RIGHT_!" Twilight couldn't help but raised her voice, making Applejack wince as she looked at the purple alicorn with frightened eyes.

"I...I don't know," said Applejack as tears pricked her eyes. Twilight just chuckled a bit, but soon her unstable chuckling turned into hyperventilation and then sobbing.

"MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO!" Twilight screamed loudly.

"Twilight get a grip!" said Rainbow as Twilight continued to panic, "I'm sure Mario is fine!"

"But you don't know that!" Twilight sobbed, "Nopony knows why this is happening?! I want my husband back! I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"You will get him back," said Rarity in a gentle but firm tone, "Just don't give up hope." Twilight sniffled as she calmed down a little. It was then they heard some loud footsteps, which made everypony huddle up together. As the ground continued to rumble, terrifying everypony, they saw a giant green monster approach them.

"How did _that_ get down here?!" Pinkie asked fearfully. The green monster gave a loud growl at them.

" _RUUUUUUUUUUN_!" Rainbow screamed and everypony except for Pinkie took off. Pinkie was so frightened that she couldn't roller skate in any direction until Spike rushed over and pulled her away. The group didn't get too far before something very strong and sticky trapped them.

"I can't see!" Pinkie cried out, unaware that Rarity's fish tail was over her eyes.

"I can barely move!" said Rainbow as she and the rest of the group struggled to free themselves from a rather giant spider web.

"It's like glue!" Rainbow added as she tried her best to break free but it was no good. Twilight then looked and saw that the green monster had caught up with them and started to charge toward them.

"If we don't act fast," said Applejack frightfully as she tried to break free, "we'll all suffer the same fate as Mario!" Twilight began to panic before she quickly used her horn to make everypony teleport off the web and to the other side just as the monster crashed into it. They quickly found the exit to the underground area and found themselves along the edge of a cliff and the corn maze was down below them in the background.

"I don't see my husband anywhere!" said Twilight as she scooped the area.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm-mmmmmmmmmmm-mmmmmmmmmm!" said a muffled voice.

"Did y'all hear that?" Applejack asked nervously.

"Mmmm-mmmm-MMMMMMMMMM!" the muffed voice said loudly. Rainbow pondered when she saw the bush rattling near to her.

"It's coming from that bush!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Mmmmmmm-MMMMMMM!" said the muffled voice again. Pinkie peeked into it and gasped.

"Twilight! Twilight! It's Mario! I found him! I found him!" Pinkie called out.

"Mario?" Twilight exclaimed as she rushed to the bush, "Mario!" Together, Twilight and Pinkie pulled Mario out of the bush. Not only was his costume damaged, but he was tied up by all four of his legs and had a piece of tape stuck to his mouth.

"Mmm-mmm-MMM!" Mario said.

"Hold on, we can't understand you!" said Pinkie and ripped the tape off.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOW!" Mario yelped loudly and exhaled, "Thanks Pinkie."

"What happened to you?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to untie the ropes.

"Well, the ghosts came at me," said Mario, "then something covered my mouth and knocked me out. Next thing, I know I'm that bush all tied up with the tape over my mouth."

"We thought the ghosts had gobbled you up!" said Applejack. Mario blinked.

"I'm starting to regret not making that power pellet potion more and more," said Mario annoyingly. It was then they heard some evil laughter behind them. The group all turned to see up on a tree hanging upside down...was a bat pony! Correction... _two_ bat ponies!

"Oh no! _Anything but that_!" Mario squeaked. The two bat ponies then hissed menacingly at the group and swooped down at them, frightening everypony. As the female bat pony hissed at them, Mario plucked up courage and stood on his hind legs in front of the group, ready for a fight.

"Alright you monster!" Mario challenged bravely, "Bring it on! I'm ready for you this time!" Before Mario could react, the male bat pony swooped down up to Mario face and gave him a menacing hiss. Mario was frightened so badly that his fur and mane turned white, immobilizing him.

POW!

Then the bat pony slugged Mario, knocking him backward toward the group.

"Schmoopy!" Twilight cried out as she held Mario close as they both began to tremble fearfully. The female bat pony than swooped down, tearing off the fake head of Spike's costume. The female bat pony then tossed the head aside as she and the male bat pony glared at them with their red eyes. Everypony whimpered as they huddled up together, clearly terrified as they shook and trembled with fear. Even Rarity and Mario were on the verge of tears. The glares of both bat ponies softened as they saw how frightened everypony looked. They quickly exchanged saddened looks with each other as they landed together.

"I think we went too far," said the male bat pony sadly.

"Oh, my!" said the female bat pony in agreement, "I'm so, so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Fluttershy?" Applejack replied.

"Shenran?" Spike added.

"It was the _both of you_ the whole time?!" said Rainbow.

"I can't believe it!" said Twilight.

"That...was..." said Rarity.

"THE BEST THING EVER!" Pinkie shouted happily and gave a squee.

"It was way more terrifying than the most terrifying thing I could have thought of!" Rainbow said as he flew quick circles around the two Pegasi that were still wearing their bat pony costumes.

"You out-nightmared the scariest part of the corn maze!" Applejack added.

"How did you do all of this?!" Twilight asked.

"After you left, I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on Nightmare Night," said Fluttershy, "So Shenran and I asked Granny Smith if we could try to make the maze even scarier for our friends."

" _You_ came up with all of this?" Rainbow asked, clearly shocked and also impressed.

"I had some help," said Fluttershy as Angel appeared on her head wearing a vampire cape as he took a bow, "Angel was the scary figure that kept scurrying after you in the maze. My husband was not just my bat pony partner in crime, but he also was the voices for the ghosts and made the sounds that made it seem like Mario got eaten. He...was also the one who knocked Mario out, tied him up, and tossed him into the bushes." As Fluttershy was talking, the three "ghosts" appeared and tossed off their white cloths to show they were just some birds. One of the cloths fell on Fluttershy's face and she quickly removed it.

"That explains why my head hurts so much..." Mario remarked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...sorry about that," said Shenran, "I didn't want you exposing the scenario."

"Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall that made it difficult for you to see and move," said Fluttershy as the spider appeared on her head and gave a salute, which Applejack smirked and returned to gesture, "And, of course, Harry was the especially scary monster." It was then the giant green monster appeared and removed his head mask, revealing that he was Harry. The bear growled happily to the group.

"Wow! that was inspired!" said Twilight.

"You have to do this _every_ year!" said Pinkie.

"Uh-huh!" said Applejack.

"Absolutely!" said Rarity.

"Every year!" said Twilight.

"Yeah!" said Rainbow.

"Just...pick somepony else to get eaten next year," Mario added wearily as the rest of the group chuckled and Twilight hugged him. Fluttershy and Shenran exchanged looks with each other as they removed their own sets of vampire teeth.

"We _could_ celebrate Nightmare Night together every year," said Fluttershy, "But the truth is..."

"...we really don't want to," Shenran finished for his wife.

"You _don't_?!" Pinkie said in surprised as she bounced on her tail.

"But you've both done it," said Rarity, "You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together." It was then Shenran whimpered as tears began flowing down his face.

"Shenran...why are you crying?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Because we've both realized something," said Fluttershy as she moved the fake bat wings as well as her husband's and then held him close, "You all may love Nightmare Night and we may be good at being part of it, but it's no fun for us to see our friends feel like they're in danger, even if we know they're not. I really don't like it and neither does my husband."

"True," Shenran sniffled, "I thought getting to scare somepony would be fun. Because, like my wife, I got the receiving end of alot of scary tricks and pranks when I was colt. I thought I'd feel better getting to be the one doing the scaring for a change, but...I didn't feel better. Seeing you all looking so frightened...doesn't make me feel good."

"Exactly my point," said Fluttershy, "It's just not our cup of tea."

"Spoooooooooky tea?" Pinkie asked hopefully as she flashed a light over Fluttershy's face.

"No, just regular tea," said Fluttershy as she used a fore-hoof to cover the light, "We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't going to be one of them. Actually, I'm not _afraid_. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Then we are, too," said Twilight as they all gathered for one big group hug. Then Harry gave a happy growl as she grabbed everypony to turn it into a giant bear hug.

"Ack!" Mario yelped, "Easy Harry! My back is still sore from being tied up!" Harry growled apologetically as the others just laughed. Up above, a small group of bats flew across the full moon.

Back at the cottage, Fluttershy, Shenran, and several of her animal friends were all gathered under the couple's bed. Fluttershy was just holding a book in her fore-hooves as Shenran had a fore-arm around her protectively.

"I don't know why I doubted myself for a second," said Fluttershy with a content sigh, "Now _this_ is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night."

"You said it honey," said Shenran as he gave her a light nuzzle and the rest of the animals got comfortable. Fluttershy just continued reading for a bit before she turned to find Shenran just resting his head on her shoulder with a content smile on his face. Fluttershy giggled to herself before she let out another long sigh.

"Something up honey?" Shenran asked.

"I guess I wanted to know if you're okay with my decision," said Fluttershy, "I know Nightmare Night isn't something I like to participate in, but what about you?"

"Eh, I was never that fond of it either, honey," said Shenran, "I mean you saw me crying earlier. Scaring our friends wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. Plus I think we went too far making Twilight think Mario got chomped by ghosts."

"Did she say something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Twilight told me she was crying alot when she didn't know if Mario was okay," said Shenran, "I still feel awful inside despite apologizing to her and she forgave me."

"That was all my fault," said Fluttershy sadly, "I was the one who suggested we do that. I guess since I tease Mario so much I didn't think it was such a big deal, but...you're right. If that had been me, I would have been crying alot too if something had happened to you. Just the thought of losing you..." Fluttershy began to cry.

"Honey..." said Shenran in a gentle tone.

"Can you blame me?" Fluttershy retorted, "Life just loves to poke fun at me. I've been targeted for being shy. I've been targeted for being soft spoken! I've been targeted for my weak flying! I've been targeted for being afraid of everything! I've been targeted for have absolutely _no self-confidence_!" Fluttershy sobbed as she tried to catch her breath. Shenran her held her close and stroked her soft pink mane with a fore-hoof. The other animals just patted her back for moral support.

"So when you show up in my life," Fluttershy croaked, "Willing to accept me despite all my flaws and can relate to them...everything I've ever dreamed my prince would be, including the swords...I just don't want that taken away from me. How could I have been so insensitive to put Twilight through that?!" Fluttershy's words were then lost in tears as Shenran comforted her and whispered sweet-nothings into her ear to help her settle down. Fluttershy pulled away to wipe her eyes, even though her tears hadn't slowed down.

"Sorry I'm so weak..." said Fluttershy.

"No, no, no, you are _not_ weak, honey," Shenran told his wife as he put a fore-hoof under her chin, "You're just a very sensitive pony and there is nothing wrong with that. I'm a very sensitive pony, but does that make me weak? Unworthy of being such a high-rank member of the royal guard?"

"Of course not," said Fluttershy, "I love the fact that you're so sensitive. It's what I love the most about you."

"Well, I love you for being so shy and timid," said Shenran, "You are the perfect pony for me." Fluttershy smiled, her eyes twinkling from all the tears.

"Well, you're the perfect pony for me," said Fluttershy as she gave him a soft kiss. Shenran happily returned the kiss as they held each other happily.

"Thank you for choosing me to be your wife," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you for letting me chose you for my princess," said Shenran and then placed the tiara on Fluttershy's head. He had been keeping it nearby for the right moment to put it on. Fluttershy just looked up and sighed.

"Okay, I'll wear the tiara for the night," said Fluttershy.

"Thank you," said Shenran happily.

"You're welcome," said Fluttershy and then blinked, "Oh! Before I forget!" Fluttershy then grabbed a brown bag and pulled out a pair of Shenran's favorite candies.

"I asked Mario if he could send us some candy while we're home during Nightmare Night," said Fluttershy as Shenran took the peanut butter cup and ate it, "I know how much you love this candies."

"Don't you as well?" Shenran teased as Fluttershy smirked and ate her own peanut butter cup.

"Well, I did ask for _two_ bags of them," said Fluttershy. The two Pegasi laughed and then hummed contently as they enjoyed their candies together.

"There was one thing you need to know," said Shenran.

"What's that dear?" said Fluttershy.

"You're a beautiful bat pony," said Shenran. Fluttershy rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Well, you are quite a handsome bat pony," said Fluttershy as they both chuckled to each other.

Despite everything they had dealt with that night...

...it was their best Nightmare Night ever.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The parody of the scene from the Incredibles just fit so well in this chapter. I had to put it in. And I hope you enjoyed Mario and Shenran's little tribute to the famous song "Monster Mash". Plus the masquerade outfit Shenran had tried on was a tribute to Tuxedo Mask from the original Sailor Moon anime.**

 **Fact: The person Shenran's pony is based off of is a real fan of frozen Reese's peanut butter cups. So they are Shenran's favorite candy too! I'm a big fan of Twix candy, but I won't chose sides of being the left or the right. I usually eat both at the same time.**

 **Plus the alternate ending is simply meant to give Fluttershy and Shenran that cute couple moment. After all, Mario and Twilight have had plenty of them in other chapters.**

 **Next time: Mario and Twilight learn the hard way that sometimes staying cooped up indoors can make you miss out on some fun moments. And it doesn't help a certain draconequus was involved!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	118. What about Discord?

What about Discord?

 _Pony's Log Number 522: Leave it a cooky draconequus to make the old question nag our minds: DID I MISS SOMETHING?!_

 _Message from Mario Star: "Any attempt to replicate Discord behavior would be ill advised!"_

One day, Twilight and Mario were inside the main library room. All the books in the room had been placed into three very tall piles. It was then Diamond Tiara had entered the room with her saddle bags and her pillow. With permission from her parents (especially her mother who seemed a little too willing to get her out of the mansion), the filly was going to be spending the long weekend with Mario and Twilight. She was a little stunned to see all the books piled up.

"What's going on in here?" she asked curiously. Spike just sighed as he looked at all the books.

"Didn't we just shelve all the books in the library a few months ago?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but that was because we needed to!" Twilight replied as she took a book with her magic, "This time is just because I want to! I can it my "book-sort-cation"!"

"Book-sort-cation?" Diamond Tiara asked skeptically as Mario entered the room.

"Three uninterrupted days of reorganizing books," said Twilight excitedly, "Can you think of anything more relaxing?"

"Well, claw massages, back rubs, bubble baths..." Spike listed.

"A treat at sugarcube corner, playing catch with friends, watching ducks swimming at the pond..." Diamond Tiara added before the two noticed that Twilight wasn't listening.

"You weren't really looking for an answer, were you?" Spike remarked as he slumped forward.

"She seems to do that alot when she's into something," Diamond Tiara remarked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a habit of hers," said Mario with an eye roll.

"I take it she tunes you out as well, master," Diamond Tiara asked the alicorn prince.

"Eeyup," said Mario, unintentionally sounding just like Big Mac.

"I even devised a better system for organizing them," Twilight continued, showing she hadn't been listening to the conversation, "It decreases the amount of time it takes to find a book you're looking for by nearly three-quarters of a second!"

"Whoa," said Spike flatly, "That much?" Spike was then picked up by Twilight's magic and she squeezed him tightly.

"Look at them all," said Twilight happily as she looked at all the piles of books, "Why, there must be at least twenty thousand books to organize!"

"Hoo!" Owlowiscious hooted impressively as he sat on a shelf and looked at those reading this story.

"Actually, you have 32,576 books," Mario replied and Diamond Tiara's jaw hit the floor.

"You _actually_ counted them all, master?!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in shock.

"That's nothing, my sweetie once counted all the books in the Canterlot Library to impress me," said Twilight and giggled to herself, "This is gonna be the best long weekend ever!" Diamond Tiara just had a long face.

"I gave up my weekend at the mansion for this?!" Diamond Tiara groaned.

"Would you rather be stuck alone with your mother?" Mario asked and added, "and you did say that you couldn't afford to fail that exam next week?" Diamond Tiara winced and then zipped up to Twilight.

"How can I help, Twilight?" Diamond Tiara asked with a wide smile on her face, "I could use your help studying for that big test!" Twilight just chuckled to herself for the extra help as Spike just rolled his eyes and looked rather uninterested in the idea.

"I'm sure we can make some time for a claw message and a back rub too," said Twilight, "Maybe a spa treatment and treat as Sugarcube Corner for Mario's faithful student."

"Yes! Best long weekend ever!" Spike and Diamond Tiara shouted excitedly. Twilight and Mario just smiled and rolled their eyes, but were grateful that they were able to lift up Spike and Diamond Tiara's spirits.

(Main theme)

Three days later, Twilight walked out of her castle, took a deep breath and headed on her way. Spike was the next to walk out with Diamond Tiara right behind him.

"Whoa! That strange yellow orb in the sky!" Spike remarked dramatically, "What is that?"

"It's so bright!" Diamond Tiara added in the same fashion, "I...I can't see. I'm going blind!"

"And so...so...warm..." Spike said in horror as Mario walked out.

" _I'm melting! I'm melting!_ " Mario said in a high-pitched as he sank to the ground, " _Oh agony...agony..._ " Twilight was most annoyed as the three snickered to each other.

"Alright, alright, so it's been a little while since we've seen the sun," said Twilight.

"A little while?" Spike retorted, "We've been in that library for three straight days!"

"Yes, but they were three very productive days," said Twilight and then noticed Diamond Tiara was still with them, "Diamond, don't you have an exam to get to?" Diamond Tiara gasped.

"See ya after school!" Diamond Tiara said quickly before zoomed away to avoid being late for school.

"As I said before, they were productive days," said Twilight, "Even if Diamond Tiara had that three hour spa treatment and slice of cake and _you_ did take that two-hour claw message break."

"Hey, you promised Di that spa treatment and treat and me a claw massage," said Spike, "I'm _getting_ a claw message."

"Wait...did you call Diamond Tiara, Di?" Twilight asked.

"It's her new nickname," said Spike, "it's just my way of saying she's my friend now and she did say you can call her that too if you want."

"Oh good," said Twilight as Mario stared walking beside her, "Now come on. It's not like we missed anything."

"Famous last words," Mario remarked.

"Very funny," said Twilight but then she noticed Mario was looking up at the sky, "what's up dear?" Twilight then looked up as well and noticed two comets, one red and one rainbow colored.

"It's like they're coming right at us," said Mario and then realized that they were!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario yelped as he, Twilight, and Spike as the two comets streaked past them and crashed behind the group. Once they had recovered, they turned around to see Rainbow and Discord standing before them on all fours with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Twilight! Hello, Mario! Hi, Spike!" Rainbow and Discord said in sync as they waved their right fore-legs and then their left and then their right a second time.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she and Mario walked up to them, "Good to see you, Discord."

"Did you rehearse before you found us?" Spike asked as he walked up to them next.

"You asking about the synchronized greeting or their attempt to take our heads off?" Mario asked the little dragon.

"What makes you think we practiced?" Discord and Rainbow asked together and smiled.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she walked up to the blue Pegasus, "What's going on here?" Rainbow laughed.

"Sorry," said Rainbow as she wrapped a fore-leg around Discord's neck, "Me and Discord are just messin' around. Like we do." Rainbow gave the draconequus a playful nudge.

"Wuh?!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"Since when?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Oh, Twilight and Mario," said Discord, "We simply had a momentous time together these past three days. You could say it was..." Discord then turned himself into a rattle snake and hissed, "Hiss-terical"!" Rainbow burst out laughing as Discord chuckled.

"Sneaky snake!" Rainbow laughed.

"Just _snaking_ around!" Discord remarked as he shed his snake skin and tossed it away.

"Good one, Discord!" Rainbow replied, still laughing as they shared a high hoof together. Twilight, Mario, and Spike just stared.

"It is?" Twilight and Mario said in confusion.

"Kind of an inside joke from this weekend," Rainbow remarked as she hovered before the alicorn couple, "You wouldn't really get it unless you were there."

"Oh, okay," said Twilight in a dejected tone.

"If you say so," said Mario, feeling the same as his wife.

"Cool," said Rainbow, "Well, uh, catch you later, Twilight!" Rainbow then zoomed away.

"Catch you later," Discord laughed, " _Twilight and Mario_." He gave them both a rather devious smirk before he revved his hind legs in place, kicking dirt all over Spike, and teleported away. Spike surfaced from the mound of dirt shortly after Discord had disappeared as the three friends just shared worried looks with each other. They soon headed into town as Twilight pondered over what had happened.

"That was strange, right?" said Twilight, "Since when have Rainbow Dash and Discord have inside jokes?"

"Since sometime in the last three days," said Spike. Twilight suddenly stopped moving and Spike crashed into her tail.

"Watch it, Spike," said Mario as he held his wife's tail with one fore-hoof and brushed it a bit with the other, "I spent six hours brushing her tail this weekend!"

"Hey!" Twilight said sternly, making Mario let go of her tail, "Nopony _made_ you join me on my book-sort-cation."

"I'm jokin', I'm jokin'!" Spike replied in an effort to do damage control.

"Like we had the _chance_ to say no to it," Mario muttered but then bit his lip with Twilight was glaring daggers at him.

"I _never_ forced you to stay," said Twilight angrily, "And I've told you countless times to speak up if you didn't want do something I wanted to do." Mario glared but then softened in defeat.

"I know," said Mario as he looked away, "It's not your fault I'm so used to just going along with what you wanna do all the time. I don't want to you to feel sad if I decided to do something else...or make you feel like I abandoned you..." Twilight's anger softened within seconds as a soft smile appeared on her face. She gave him a quick kiss in understanding.

"I'll admit that I did want you with me for my book-sort-cation," said Twilight, "But next time, if you don't feel up to it, just speak up. I want you to be happy to. Okay?" Mario nodded and gave his wife a brief hug before they and Spike headed to the Carousel Boutique.

"Rarity?" Twilight called out as she, Mario, and Spike walked inside. Rarity was wearing her work glasses and was busy working on a design when she turned around to see the alicorn couple and Spike and she gasped.

"Twilight! Mario!" said Rarity as she removed her glasses and walked up to them, "You've returned from your book sorting sabbatical! All that organizing has done wonders for your complexion!" Mario smirked and pondered.

"Your beauty does look like it increased alot more than usual these past three days," Mario added before Twilight smirked and playfully used her magic to pull his beret over his eyes.

"Thanks!" said Twilight as Mario chuckled quietly and fixed his beret, "It was very relaxing," Spike didn't resist rolling his eyes.

"And we were able to clear a shelf for those old-fashioned books you wanted to donate," said Twilight.

"Oh, pfft, they're not _old_ , darling," said Rarity, "They're _vintage_ , and they're over there!" Rarity pointed over toward a saddle bag filled with books, "I've even included my favorites by former Canterlot designer to the stars Rococo Froufrou!"

"Oh, I love her!" said Spike as Rarity shot him a jealous and annoyed look.

" _Him_ ," said Rarity bluntly as she handed Spike the book bag.

"Both," said Spike as he laughed nervously. Mario just rolled his eyes at the little dragon.

"Twilight! Mario!" said Discord as he appeared at the entrance of the Boutique with Fluttershy and Shenran, "This makes twice I'm seeing you both in one day! Aren't I lucky?" Mario and Twilight were looking a bit stunned.

"Weren't you just with-" Twilight tried to ask.

"Hi, Twilight! Hi, Spike! Hi, Mario!" said Fluttershy as she wanted up to them, "How was your book-sort-cation?"

"It was good!" said Twilight.

"Was it lots of fun being surrounded by just each other and books for three days?" Shenran asked in a slightly teasing tone. Mario snorted.

"Shenran," said Mario annoyingly, "Diamond Tiara was there too and so was Spike. Twilight and I had to keep them entertained the whole weekend too." Shenran just bit his lip and smiled as he looked at his wife. Fluttershy giggled.

" _Orange_ you glad you did it?" Fluttershy asked, causing Shenran, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Discord to break out laughing. And this left Twilight, Spike, and Mario with puzzled look on their faces.

""Orange you glad"!" Rarity chuckled, "Oh, Fluttershy, you're a card!"

"My wife is quite the comedian," Shenran added.

"Oh, please. You'll make me blush," said Fluttershy.

"You do seem to be turning into a shade of..." Discord then gasped as he turned Fluttershy into a giant orange, "...orange!" Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rarity laughed. Discord then pulled the stem, making the orange spilt apart and returning Fluttershy to normal.

"Orange is a nice color on you, Fluttershy," said Discord.

"I heard from reliable sources that orange is the new black this season," said Shenran, trying to sound like a fashion pony.

"Oh, that is so true," said Discord, trying to sound like Steven Magnet. The two boys smirked and then burst out laughing. Mario was baffled as Twilight and Spike shared funny looks with each other and had blank looks on their faces.

"Did you two just crack a joke together?" Mario asked slowly.

"Oh that's nothing!" said Discord, "Ready, buddy?"

"You bet, buddy," said Shenran. Then the two began doing various claw/hoof shakes with each other and then shook tails and then hip bumped each other as Shenran stood on his hind legs. Mario's jaw dropped and his eyes shrunk.

"He told me it would be a beautiful day in Tartarus before he _ever_ did a secret hoofshake with Discord!" said Mario in a dumbfounded tone.

"Well, _orange_ you glad their such good friends now?" Fluttershy asked as she, Rarity, Shenran, and Discord burst into laughter once more, leaving Twilight, Mario, and Spike with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I don't get it," Mario said bluntly.

"Oh, sorry darling," said Rarity to the alicorn couple and Spike, "You see, we were at Sweet Apple Acres and, uh, ooh, how to explain..."

"Well, let me try and paint her a picture, _dearest_ ," said Discord.

""Dearest"?" Spike asked, clearly jealous and offended, but was ignored as Discord dressed up and imitated Bob Ross. This included wearing a brown afro wig and artist smock shirt.

"You see," said Discord darkly as he painted, "we were all at Sweet Apple Acres, and I ended up turning the trees into the most-" Discord then cut the scene and bumped his painting easel out of the way, "Oh, who am I kidding? I simply can't do it justice. You really _had_ to be there."

"We would've invited you to come along too," said Fluttershy to Twilight and Mario, "but we didn't want to interrupt your organizing and possible couple bonding."

"Which was little to nothing," Mario muttered under his breath regarding the couple bonding, getting himself a jab from Twilight's fore-leg.

"We know how important those things are to the both of you," said Fluttershy.

"Especially the alone time with your special somepony," Shenran added as he gave Fluttershy a cheek kiss, making the yellow Pegasus giggle happily.

"And I'm sure it was _much_ more important than the _fun_ that _we_ had," said Discord as he slithered between Rarity and Fluttershy and wrapped a fore leg around each of them but also made sure Shenran was part of the fore-leg around Fluttershy.

"I appreciate that..." said Twilight slowly as she looked at Spike and then her husband, "Speaking of books, I should get these on the shelves. Come on, honey." Mario nodded in agreement when they saw Discord juggling some apples that turned into oranges and back into apples as they circled around. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Shenran were laughing happily as the group of three shared puzzled looks with each other and left the Boutique.

"Hmm," Twilight pondered as she, Mario, and Spike continued walking about town, "Rainbow Dash bonding with Discord, he and Shenran acting like BFFs, Rarity finding something he did funny...Must've been some weekend."

"You can say that again," Mario added bitterly.

"Somepony sorry they missed it?" Spike asked slyly.

"Of course not!" Twilight snapped as they walked past Sugarcube Corner and she looked at Mario, "Right honey?" Mario just looked at his wife and said nothing. Twilight took offense.

"What? Didn't have fun being with me this weekend?" Twilight snapped. Mario sighed loudly.

"And you wonder why I don't speak up about wanting to do something else," Mario remarked. Twilight did need long to realize her husband's point and groaned.

"Sorry honey," said Twilight, "I just saying..."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The group was then startled when they heard some loud laughter from inside Sugarcube Corner. The group of three peeked inside and found Pinkie and Applejack on their backs, laughing themselves silly.

"What's got you two in hysterics?" Twilight asked.

"Did Pound or Pumpkin get their head stuck on the glass candy jar again?" Mario asked. It was then Discord appeared from behind the counter and was eating a cupcake.

"Oh, we were just reminiscing about the _best weekend_ ever!" Discord replied.

"So we've heard," Mario remarked annoyingly.

"He's everywhere today, isn't he?" Twilight said in hushed tone to Spike and Mario.

"You can say that again," Mario replied back in a hush tone of his own.

"Oh, now where was I?" Discord pondered as he leaned against the counter as Pinkie and Applejack stood before him and Twilight, Mario, and Spike walked up, "Ah, yes, we had just finished our soup, and then Applejack said," He then did his impression of Applejack by changing his face to match the orange pony's face, ""Peanut butter hoof? Yuck, not even with jelly"!" Applejack and Pinkie laughed as Twilight, Mario, and Spike just looked confused.

"Eh, I don't get it," said Twilight.

"I don't see what's so funny," said Mario, "All I ever got when cracking a peanut butter joke was just glares."

"It was hilarious!" said Pinkie as she walked up to them, "I wish we'd taken a picture for you!"

"Oh, well, this should do!" Discord replied as he started dancing with jars of peanut butter stuck to his hind hooves, making Pinkie and Applejack laugh once again. Mario was unamused.

"Seriously?" Mario remarked.

"I _guess_ that's funny?" Twilight added in a puzzled and slightly dejected tone.

"Well, seems this has become quite the... _sticky_ situation!" Discord said as he looked down at his hooves and chuckled. Applejack and Pinkie just continued laughing.

"Sticky situation!" Pinkie laughed. Twilight, Spike, and Mario just shared looks with each other.

"Aw, shucks, Twilight and Mario," Applejack said as she walked up to the group, "We haven't even asked how your weekend went."

"It was fine!" Twilight and Mario said together, but shared annoyed looks at the fact they had spoken at the same time.

"And yet you two look so glum," said Discord as he got into their faces and hugged him, "Does somepony need a huggy-wuggy?" Discord then held both ponies with one fore-leg as he cooed baby noises and flicked their horns. Mario and Twilight were most indignant.

"I am not glum," said Twilight firmly as she and Mario pushed Discord off, "I'm glad! We're glad! We're glad you all had such a good time together. Having inside jokes can really create a lasting bond between friends. Right honey?" Mario, who had been feeling rather glum, quickly recomposed himself.

"Oh..uh...um...r-r-right, honey," said Mario, "very glad! Very glad..." Mario trailed off a bit and looked away.

"I'm just sorry that all this bonding happened while you were holed up in your castle," said Discord. Mario glared.

"You don't sound that apologetic, _my friend_ ," Mario muttered under his breath, but nopony heard home.

"Heh. Oh, don't you worry about Twilight," said Applejack, "Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books. Again. Plus you had your Schmoopy to keep your company." Applejack, Pinkie, and Discord snickered.

"Sis, please _never_ call me by my wife's pet name ever again," Mario said flatly.

"Never mind, Schmoopy," said Twilight, "We're sure we had just as much fun as the rest of you. Right dear?" Twilight then smiled and nudged Mario to do the same. Mario gave a squeaky smile on his own.

But by the time they were at the castle, both alicorns were sulking.

"I can't believe I missed out on all that bonding!" Twilight vented in frustration.

"If I'm being truly honest here," Mario added in his own irritated tone, "I usually don't have a problem missing out when it comes to you, Twilight Sparkle, but...this time...it really bugs me." Twilight went to speak when Mario put a fore-hoof to her mouth.

" _Because_ ," Mario answered before Twilight could say the question, "We both missed out on it! And it sounds like it was alot of fun too!"

"I knew it!" said Spike as he ate a red gem, "You're both jealous!"

"Spike, I'm the Princess of Friendship," said Twilight, "I don't get jealous."

"Pfft!" Mario remarked as Spike gave Twilight a skeptical look. Twilight shot Mario a death glare.

"Honey, I've known you for many years," said Mario, "and whenever you feel like somepony is keeping you out of the loop, you get jealous. In fact, I can think of countless times you've gotten jealous over me when you think I connecting with somepony more than you!"

"And the fact Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie having crushes on you?" Twilight remarked bitterly, "You obviously did something to make them attracted to you."

"Just be a compassionate friend," said Mario, "And giving them an ear to speak their minds and a shoulder to cry on. I mean...it's not like I'm some super good looking and attractive stallion or anything..." Twilight raised an eyebrow at him, but then was stunned to see Mario looking rather insecure.

"Wait...are you saying...you don't think you're good looking or attractive?" Twilight asked.

"Not...really..." said Mario, "I'm no egotistical pony...not anymore..." Twilight giggled.

"You're such a humble pony and I love that about you," said Twilight, "And as much as I would love to tell you just how good looking and attractive you are, my point is that I'm sorry that we misssed out because sharing that experience would've helped me with our Prince and Princess of Friendship duties!"

"Huh?" said Mario puzzled.

"Come again?" Spike asked with his mouth full as he went to stuff another gem into his mouth.

"I'm back!" said Diamond Tiara as she walked into the room, "And let me just say Twilight, that you're study technique, while tedious, _really works_! I got a perfect score on my exam! Cheerilee was so proud of me!"

"That's great, Di," said Twilight in a rather dismissive tone before getting back on the current conversation, "Listen, honey. If our friends could enjoy three full days with Discord that much, it must have something to do with the specific things they did together! If we could find out what those things were, it could be a real breakthrough in the science of friendship!"

"Maybe..." Mario said slowly.

"Hm, I guess so," said Spike.

"I know so," said Twilight as she teleported next to Spike and put the red gem he was about to eat back in the bowl, "You all thought our book-sort-cation was fun? This is gonna be even better!" Diamond Tiara just had a blunt look on her face.

"What did I walk into this time?" she complained. It wasn't long before they were at the park area. Twilight had asked Discord and the rest of the Mane eight to meet them there.

"So...let me get this straight, master," Diamond Tiara said to Mario as Spike examined his notepad, "While I was studying and you three were doing Twilight's books...whatever, Discord and the rest of your friends were apparently having the time of their lives and now have inside jokes with him that they can't stop laughing about?"

"Eeyup," said Mario.

"And now Twilight wants to use science to prove why they had so much fun?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Eeyup," said Mario.

"Do you have to talk like Big Mac?" Diamond Tiara asked annoyingly.

"Sorry, those "eeyups" are part of me," said Mario, "I am an Apple after all." Diamond Tiara just giggled to herself.

"I didn't think you could...what's that science word Cheerilee said about makes something have a...def-ini...tive value..." Diamond Tiara pondered.

"Quantify?" Mario suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!" said Diamond Tiara, "I thought you couldn't quantify the value of friendship."

"You can't," said Mario, "but that doesn't stop my wife from trying." Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes but still chuckled.

"As much as her nerdy side annoys me, master," said Diamond Tiara, "She still very kind to me. I kind of think of her like a second mom." Mario smiled.

"Does that make me like a second father?" Mario asked curiously.

"Maybe..." Diamond Tiara teased as Mario stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. It was then Spike and Twilight stood on top of a nearby picnic table to address the group.

"Thank you for coming," said Twilight, "I wouldn't have asked you here if it wasn't important."

"I love important!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I want to know how these funny moments you shared came to pass," said Twilight, "I can use this data to help advance friendships all over Equestria."

"Well, I like the sound of that!" said Applejack.

"Anything to help you and Mario out," Shenran added as the rest of the group minus Discord gave other comments of general agreement.

"Perfect," said Twilight, "Let's start with the snake." Rainbow and Discord started snickering and then burst out laughing again.

"I don't know if I can get it out!" Rainbow chuckled as Discord made exaggerated faces beside her, "It's too funny!" Diamond Tiara and Mario looked unamused.

"Is that one of the inside jokes, master?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Pretty much," said Mario, "when asked what was so funny beforehand, they just gave us the old..."You had to have been there"."

"Ouch..." said Diamond Tiara sadly.

"Oh, but we must!" said Discord as he held Rainbow, "It's for the greater good! It started when we were helping Granny Smith with her garden..." Some flashback music was heard but then was interrupted when Applejack decided to speak.

"Uh, I reckon you mean my sister Apple Bloom," Applejack corrected.

"Eh...All you Apples look the same," said Discord, "and act the same."

"We do not!" said Applejack and Mario together as they placed their left hooves behind their right and stuck their noses in the air. Then they blinked when they realized what they had done.

"Hey! Why'd you copy me?" Applejack and Mario said to each other, "Stop repeating everything I say! I'm not! You're are! UGH!" They both mirrored each other as they threw their heads back and stomped away from each other with the same long face. Discord chuckled.

"I rest my case," he remarked, "Getting back on to previous conversation, we were helping Apple Bloom in the garden. And then Rainbow Dash saw a snake!"

"I think it was a garden hose," said Fluttershy.

"A leaky garden hose," Shenran added.

"It was a leaky hose snake," said Rainbow, "Super deadly."

"I reckon it bein' a large stick that _look_ like a hose that, in turn, did in fact resemble a snake," said Applejack, "the leak Shenran was talking about was the water flowing around it."

"So this snake, or hose...or stick...was in a stream?" Mario asked.

"Well it was quite a scream," said Shenran, and everypony except for Mario, Twilight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara laughed. Spike just looked blankly with his quill pen in his mouth and started writing things down.

"A scream! Good one, buddy!" said Discord as they shared a high-hoof.

"Point is, _we_ galloped away," said Pinkie as she walked up to Twilight and Spike.

"And it chased after us!" Rainbow added as she knocked Pinkie down and then flew upward.

"Wait!" said Mario confused.

"What?" Diamond Tiara added with a puzzled look on her face.

"The hose? A snake? A stick?" Twilight asked, feeling just as perplexed.

"A snake!" Rainbow said.

"A hose!" Fluttershy said.

"That leaked!" Shenran added.

"A stick!" Applejack said as she stood in front of the three Pegasi.

"We literally trotted for our lives," said Discord, "Isn't that hilarious?"

"I guess you had to be there," said Fluttershy. Mario's ears dropped and he looked most upset. Diamond Tiara took notice.

"Master..." she said gently.

"I'm fine," said Mario bravely as he recomposed himself, but Diamond Tiara still felt a little worried.

"I _do_ need to be there," said Twilight and then looked at her husband, "Or... _we_ do need to be there."

"But you weren't!" said Rarity, "And it's already happened! Ooh, are you suggesting..."

"Time travel?!" Pinkie proposed wearing a red fishing vest, shades, and a fore-leg watch as the theme to _Back to the Future_ played in the background.

"Absolutely _not_!" Twilight said sternly, "Time travel is not something to be messed with."

"I'll say," said Mario, "The last time you tried it nearly drove the both of us insane."

"And it was all over what Twilight's future birthday present was," Pinkie added.

"Pinkie, for the last time," said Mario through his teeth, " _It wasn't about the birthday present_!"

"But you did think you could uncover a special time travel spell by banging your head on the edge of a sink and getting struck by exactly 1.21 gigawatts of lightning," Pinkie added. Mario blushed deep red in embarrassment. Twilight rolled her eyes. The others just snickered.

"But one good thing came out of that incident, master," said Diamond Tiara, "Twilight realized she was falling in love with you." Twilight was now blushing.

"True, sweetie," said Twilight to the little filly as the color of her cheeks returned to normal, "but we're getting off topic here. We simply need to recreate everything that led to these jokes."

"Oh, what a brilliant idea!" said Discord as he got into Twilight's face, "Shall we begin with the lunch date that kicked off the glorious weekend you two missed out on?" Twilight just smiled bravely, but Mario was looking upset again.

"Master, are you alright?" Diamond Tiara asked with concern.

"I'll be okay, my faithful student," said Mario, "Shall we get started honey?"

"Of course," said Twilight with a smile as they headed back into town. But Diamond Tiara just kept giving Mario a skeptical look. She could tell Mario was _not_ okay.

It wasn't long before the group was gathered at an outdoor cafe and sitting at a table with a white table cloth.

"Are you sure it was this table?" Twilight asked the group.

"Uh, does it really matter?" Rainbow groaned.

"When it comes to science, everything matters," said Twilight, "One change in the equation could ruin the experiment."

"Ugh...I feel like I never left school right now," Diamond Tiara groaned.

"Well, this just means you'll be an expert with science projects," said Mario. Diamond Tiara just grinned. Discord was just humming to himself when he remembered something and teleported to another table.

"Ohhhhhh...it was this table here," said Discord. The group walked over to take a seat. Mario took notice that Discord pulled out a seat for Fluttershy and scooted her in like a gentlecolt. He also noticed that Shenran smiled at the gesture.

"You're not jealous he did that," Mario asked the Pegasus stallion. Shenran chuckled.

"Not anymore," said Shenran, "he's only looking out for her after all."

"Right," Mario said discreetly with an eye roll. As everypony else took their seat, Pinkie grabbed a menu and began to look at it.

"Alright, so you sat down at the table," said Twilight as Mario took a seat next to her, "and then what happened?"

"Oh, well, first I expressed my displeasure with the design of the menu," Rarity explained as she held the menu with her magic, "It-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Discord interjected before Rarity could finish, "But I just noticed something."

"Yes?" Twilight answered.

"What might that be?" Mario asked.

"The tablecloth," said Discord, "It isn't the same color as the one the restaurant used on the day in question."

"...Really?" Twilight and Mario asked.

"He's right!" said Rarity, "The tablecloth was red! I remember because it clashed with the font of the menus." Mario looked at the menu himself.

"She would be right about that," said Mario, "Red would be atrocious with this type of print." Diamond Tiara blinked.

"Never pegged you as a decor expert, master," said Diamond Tiara with a slightly snarky tone.

"It's a hidden talent of mine," Mario remarked.

"I don't suppose that means we're gonna need to get a new table cloth, does it?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, most definitely," said Discord.

"I can make a new one in seconds flat," said Mario, "Rares, just give me the design, tone, and pattern..."

"No need," said Discord as he tapped the table cloth, turning it red instantly.

"Ooh," said Fluttershy.

"Very cool," said Shenran.

"Wowee!" said Pinkie as all but Twilight and Diamond Tiara shared remarks of being very impressed. Mario pouted.

"Show off," Mario muttered jealously and kept pouting to himself.

"One change to the equation could _ruin_ the experiment," said Discord, "Twilight said so herself." Discord couldn't help but make a horn, wings, and mane that resembled Twilight's appear on himself as he said that. Mario and Diamond Tiara were most disturbed.

"Is it wrong for me to say his impersonation of Twilight is creepy, master?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Not at all," said Mario, still feeling rather disturbed. Then Discord walked in the foreground now dressed up like Doc Brown from _Back to the Future_.

"Anything standing out as being different? Anything at all?" Discord asked the group.

"Um, I've noticed a couple of things," said Fluttershy as she raised a fore-hoof in the air.

"Me too!" said Pinkie.

"Same here," Shenran added.

"Excellent," said Discord as he reappeared in the background. He then handed Twilight a notepad and quill, which Twilight accepted with a smile on her face. Mario and Diamond Tiara had unamused looks on their faces.

"This is gonna be a long day," said Mario bluntly.

"Eeyup," said Diamond Tiara in the same tone. It wasn't long before Rainbow was adjusting some clouds in the sky.

"A little to the left! No, my left! said Discord, now dressed as a flight traffic patrol creature and using some glow sticks to guide the clouds into place, "A little bit more...Oh, no, no, no, no, no, a little more right!" Twilight just stood nearby taking notes and had gotten Mario to do the same. Diamond Tiara was just sitting on his back with a bored look on her face. Pinkie was sitting nearby as she rubbed her chin.

"The cloud over our table looked like an ice cream sundae!" said Pinkie. Rainbow then flew down as Discord used his claw to stretch the cloud into a sundae.

"Perfect!" said Pinkie as she looked at his hungrily. Twilight just continued to take her notes when she heard a loud growl close by. She and Mario turned to see that Diamond Tiara was blushing since the growling was coming from her stomach.

"Sorry..." said Diamond Tiara bashfully.

"No worries," said Pinkie, "here!" Pinkie then gave the little filly an ice cream sundae.

"Thanks," said Diamond Tiara as she took a sloppy bite and hummed contently as the frozen treat filled her empty stomach. Mario just smiled as his little student ate her snack and Discord put a thermometer into a cup of coffee. He watched as the temperature rose and fell within seconds.

"No-no-no-no-no, this is barely room temperature!" said Discord, "Garcon! Garcon, over here!" Twilight and Mario watched as Discord appeared wearing a waiter's outfit. Mario just rolled his eyes as his wife smiled and wrote down more notes. It wasn't long before everypony minus Spike, Twilight, Mario, and now Diamond Tiara were laughing as Discord danced on the table with the jars of peanut butter on his hind hooves again. Twilight just kept writing her notes while Diamond Tiara yawned from boredom.

"I don't get what's so funny," said Diamond Tiara to Mario.

"That's why Twilight is doing this whole experiment in the first place," said Mario, "but even I'm declaring this experiment conclusion...inconclusive." Discord then leaned in toward Twilight.

"No? Nothing?" Discord asked.

"Are you sure there's not something you've missed?" Twilight asked as she took a few steps away from the group, "Some other detail about your lunch together that you're forgetting?"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," said Discord, "but I feel we've been pretty exhaustive in our attempts to recreate every single detail of our previous encounter." The others agreed.

"Oh come on everypony!" said Mario annoyingly.

"Yeah, Twilight, Mario!" said Rainbow as she hovered over to the alicorn couple, "If you don't get it by now, I don't think you're ever gonna get it."

"Who would want to?" Diamond Tiara remarked to herself with an eye roll.

"But it is really important that we figure this out," said Twilight, "It's for the good of all Equestria!"

"Isn't that exaggerating things a bit, dear?" Mario asked but only got a glare from his wife. Discord then was seen next to a ticker tape machine as it produced a long strip of paper into his claws. Discord was wearing a brown vest and glasses as he examined the paper.

"Well, perhaps we should have another look at the data we've collected," said Discord and then gasped, "Of course! There _is_ one last variable that we haven't accounted for."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"What is it?" Mario asked as well.

"You two!" said Discord.

"Me?" said Twilight.

"Us?" Mario added.

"You both weren't there observing us," Discord explained, "No matter how hard we try, we can't possibly recreate our weekend of fun exactly as it happened because you'll always be watching, and you weren't there."

"Hmm," said everypony else at once.

"For a chaotic creature," said Diamond Tiara, "That makes total sense."

"He makes a good point," Pinkie added.

"It has only served to prove that moments of levity and bonding between friends simply cannot be recreated so that others might share in the experience," Discord concluded.

"He makes another good point!" said Pinkie.

"In other words," said Mario in a soft tone, "We can't share in the memories because we weren't there."

"Precisely, Mario," said Discord.

"Oh, don't worry, darlings," said Rarity to Twilight and Mario, "I'm sure there'll be plenty of other chances you two to share in the kind of..." Rarity started giggling, "...frivolity we had with Discord while you both were away."

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "and I'll bet they'll be just as _hissssss-terical_!" Rainbow laughed, as did Discord and the rest of the Mane Eight. Twilight and Diamond Tiara were most annoyed as the others walked away.

"Absolutely," said Fluttershy as she laughed.

"Positively," Shenran chuckled. Now Twilight was looking rather hurt. She then turned to see Mario look very upset and his eyes were watering a little.

"Hey, we're not giving up yet!" said Twilight gently to her husband, "Now come on." Twilight then headed back to the castle. Mario followed slowly behind.

"That's not why I'm upset," Mario said quietly. Diamond Tiara heard him and started to ponder to herself. She was getting very worried about Mario.

Back at the castle, Spike was back to eating his bowl of gems. Diamond Tiara and Mario were just watching Twilight pace about the room.

"I'm not buying it," said Twilight, "Not for a second. There is definitely something else going on here, you guys!"

"Or maybe there isn't," said Spike as he ate another gem, "and you should just drop this whole thing and admit that you're a little jealous! Mario already has."

"What?!" Twilight exclaimed, "Mario!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest with myself," said Mario firmly as he crossed his fore-arms, "Maybe it's time you did the same!"

"No! I _am_ being honest with myself," Twilight snapped, "Even if you and me are not able to laugh at what happened, at least one of us should be able to figure out why _they_ find it funny. Why _they_ think they had this amazing and hilarious time together. But I can't figure it out. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't make sense to me or my faithful student either, honey," said Mario.

"Some things just can't be explained," said Spike as he juggled a few gems.

"Thus speaks the Great Spike the Wise," said Diamond Tiara sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha," said Spike annoyingly.

"Our friends _think_ something great happened to them while we were away," Twilight continued in a rather dramatic fashion, "but _no_. It was something awful! If we don't break the spell they're under, who knows what terrible things could happen?!" Diamond Tiara and Spike just looked at Twilight in disbelief and Mario face-hoofed himself.

"You can't be serious!" Mario interjected.

"Spell?" Spike remarked in a bored tone.

"Come on, Spike!" said Twilight as she grabbed the dragon with her magic, "There's no time to lose!"

"Honey, there's no sign of our friends under some sort of spell," Mario retorted, "Their coloring isn't faded or distorted, their eyes aren't shrunk or pupils enlarged, or is their speech just monotone or blank. Plus when they laughed it would sound robotic...WAH!"

"EEP!"

Mario was then cut off as Twilight used her magic to pull both Mario and Diamond Tiara with her, making it clear she wasn't listening.

It didn't take long before the group had been dragged by Twilight all the way to Zecora's. While Diamond Tiara knew Zecora wasn't dangerous, she still couldn't help but feel a little nervous being at the zebra's home in the Everfree Forest. But once they had been properly introduced, Diamond Tiara found she could relax and enjoy one of Zecora's homemade teas. She just quietly sipped her cup as Twilight spoke to the zebra about her "concerns".

"Zecora what do you think?" Twilight asked as she looked at her reflection inside a pot filled with some sort of brew, "Can you undo Discord's magic?" Zecora then put some powder into the pot Twilight was looking at, making the brew bubble.

"In what way can you tell that they are indeed under a spell?" Zecora asked.

"Yes dear," said Mario, "what proof do you have regarding your worst fear?"

"Oh quit acting like Zecora!" Twilight snapped annoyingly. Mario just stuck his tongue out at her while Twilight did the same. Zecora chuckled.

"They're having _fun_ with Discord, that's why!" said Twilight, "and need I remind a certain husband that he and Shenran were doing a special hoofshake routine?" Mario winced.

"That was disturbing to watch," said Mario wearily.

"Ah. A friendship with Discord is truly a shock," Zecora replied, "But who says it is something we must block?"

"Trust me," said Twilight before Mario could answer, "they would never laugh like that unless something magical was involved."

"No duh, Twilight," said Mario, "I mean their jokes involved snakes made out of hoses and sticks, apples being oranges, and dancing with peanut butter jar shoes!"

"I meant they wouldn't laugh at jokes like that unless they were under a spell," said Twilight, "It's not that funny. _I_ know funny."

"No, you don't," said Diamond Tiara, Mario, and Spike together with eye rolls and annoyed faces. Twilight just glared at each of them. Zecora simply headed over to her shelf and presented Twilight with one of her bottles.

"Alright," said Zecora as she gave Twilight the bottle, "This potion will break the spell, then you will be able to tell."

"Wait," said Spike as he looked at the pot brewing, "If _that's_ the potion, then what's brewing in your cauldron?"

"It ties the room together and emits a warm glow," Zecora explained, "But if I am to be honest, it's just for show."

"Cool...I guess," said Diamond Tiara timidly as she handed Zecora her empty tea cup. Twilight took the bottle and left. Spike followed. Mario then walked over to Zecora.

"That's just a pseudo isn't it?" Mario asked and Zecora just gave him a wink. Mario chuckled as he put Diamond Tiara onto his back.

"What's a pus-seed-io?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Pseudo," Mario corrected, "It just a fancy word for a fake potion or cure. It's Zecora way of saying Twilight will learn that she's off the mark on her own. And probably embarrass herself doing so."

"Not to sound mean, but..." Diamond Tiara said slowly.

"I'll come pick you up so you can watch what happens," Mario replied with an eye roll, "assuming Twilight tries giving them the cure before or after school." Diamond Tiara nodded and inwardly hopped she wouldn't miss out.

To her luck, Twilight didn't set up her plan during school, but the filly didn't like the idea that Mario had come to pick her up before the sun had come up. The rest of the Mane eight looked just as groggy as all but the alicorn couple sat on their thrones.

"I wonder why Twilight asked us here so bright and early," Applejack yawned.

"Another map adventure, perhaps?" Rarity suggested. Pinkie then looked at her cutie mark, and then checked, Fluttershy and Rainbow's flanks, which got glares from Applejack and Rarity.

"Nope, no glowing tushies here!" said Pinkie as she sat back with an apologetic look on her face.

"Probably for the best," said Shenran, "I can't go with you guys on map adventures..." Shenran looked at his unmarked throne sadly as Fluttershy nuzzled his cheek.

"Someday," said Fluttershy, "Maybe the map will find you worthy and we'll have an adventure together." Shenran smiled as they shared a loving nose nuzzle.

"Or maybe it's more of a non-adventure," said Fluttershy, "Maybe she wants to tell us how last night's slumber went?" Before anypony could reply, Twilight and Mario entered the room.

"Hey gang!" said Twilight to everypony else with a big smile on her face. Diamond Tiara was half-asleep on Mario's back as he went to sit on his throne and gently put his faithful student on her own smaller throne. This make the filly snort and wake up.

"Huh? Wuh? Did I miss it?" Diamond Tiara asked with a start.

"Nope, you're just in time, Di," said Mario as Diamond Tiara rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Ooh, you look excited!" said Pinkie to Twilight.

"I am excited," said Twilight, "We're gonna have fun today!"

"Yes!" said Pinkie as she did a hoof-pump.

"Do you know what this is about, Big Brother?" Applejack asked quietly.

"Vaguely," said Mario, "My wife kept most of the details from me."

"Just one, tiny, minuscule, microscopic thing before fun times," said Twilight.

"Here we go," said Mario with an eye roll as Diamond Tiara looked at him curiously.

"I need everypony to sip this potion to break Discord's spell on you!" said Twilight with a wide smile on her face and held the bottle with her magic. The others just gave Twilight stunned and skeptical looks. Mario and Diamond Tiara just had blunt looking faces.

"Master?" Diamond Tiara asked in flat tone.

"Yes, my faithful student?" Mario replied in the same tone.

"Did I look that pathetic when I tattled on myself way back when?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Why yes, yes you did," Mario replied. Diamond Tiara looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that," said Diamond Tiara in a very empathetic tone.

"No biggie," said Mario gently, "We all do dumb things."

"But paying too much for car insurance doesn't have to be one of them!" said Pinkie with a squee. Diamond Tiara and Mario gave her funny looks.

"What's a car?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Oh something the ponies reading this story will understand," said Pinkie and disappeared under the table. Diamond Tiara and Mario just shared perplexed looks with each other. Back with the rest of the group, Applejack was the first to recover from her shock.

"A what now?" Applejack asked.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Twilight as she walked behind Pinkie and Rarity, the latter looking rather indignant, "So what if Discord casts a spell on you so you _thought_ you had a great time, and now you have all these inside jokes that you seem to be _constantly_ laughing at? Don't worry! You didn't have your defenses up. I get it." Now Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Shenran looked most indignant. Twilight then stopped walking behind the other ponies' thrones and started to serve the cups with the "cure" potion in it.

"You're kidding," said Rainbow as Twilight set a cup before her.

"Twilight, darling, we simply had a nice time with Discord," said Rarity as Twilight served her a cup of the potion, "As I recall, we spent much of yesterday afternoon reenacting it for you." Rarity then discarded the potion behind her throne.

"Uh-huh," said Twilight as she refilled Rarity's cup, "Or you reenacted what you thought was fun but really wasn't because you were under a spell that made you think what happened was fun!" Twilight was so busy talking that the cup she made Spike hold was how overflowing and spilling the potion on the floor.

"This is sad," said Diamond Tiara bluntly.

"Not to mention totally embarrassing," Mario added.

"Then why don't you stop her!" Applejack asked irritably.

"If I can't keep you from acting like a stubborn mule," said Mario indignantly, "what makes you think I can stop Twilight from doing something dumb?"

"Ugh," Applejack groaned as Twilight set a cup for the orange pony, "Fair 'nough. But seriously, what kind of fertilizer have you had your nose in, Twilight?"

"Be honest," Twilight continued as Spike gave her a glare that went unnoticed, "The only reason you won't drink that potion is because, deep down in your hearts, you know there's a chance that Discord has you under his power!"

"Twilight," Fluttershy snapped as she put her fore-hooves on the table, "how could you say such a thing? I know Discord still makes mistakes sometimes, but you're accusing him of being downright evil!"

"I know I used to be very skeptical about Discord myself," Shenran added with his fore-hooves on the table, "I didn't exactly trust him, but spending time with him has certainly changed my opinion about the guy. He might be mischievous at times, but he's proven himself to be somepony I can proudly call a lifelong friend!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow added angrily as she stood on the table as well and knocking her cup over, "And to top it off, you're accusing _us_ of not being able to tell he was up to something! What do you take us for?"

"Yeah!" said Pinkie, taking drinks of the potion, as she got into the purple pony's face, "What do you...take us for?!" The others just stared at Pinkie for taking the potion, but Pinkie just played clueless.

"Dee-licious!" said Pinkie, "got any more, Twilight?" It was then Discord appeared wearing a fisherpony's outfit.

"Hi, Twilight and Mario!" said Discord, "The gang mentioned we'd all be hanging out together today!"

""The gang"?" Twilight asked as Mario handed Pinkie the potion bottle and she started drinking it.

"Yeah!" said Discord, "The peanut-butter-hoof gang!" He then started tap dancing with the jars of peanut butter on his hind hooves again, making the "gang" laugh.

"It's _still_ funny!" Pinkie laughed as the others got up to leave. Mario just stood beside his wife and Diamond Tiara stood beside him.

"So much for that whole "spell" theory," said Applejack in a hushed tone as the others continued laughing. Twilight and Mario were feeling very annoyed as the rest of their friends continued to laugh together.

"Ugh! I just don't _get it_!" Mario snapped angrily.

"Ugh. But it's not funny!" Twilight added irritably as she face-hoofed herself.

"It's funny if you were there," said Rainbow and they continued laughing. Mario growled and soon felt his temper his its limit.

" _STOP_!" Mario screamed loudly, but before he could say anything else, he burst into tears and began to cry. The other ponies stopped laughing and left rather stunned.

"Mario...why are you crying?" Shenran asked curiously.

"I think I know why," said Diamond Tiara as she hugged her now sobbing teacher of friendship, "We get that you guys had a great time with Discord and all, but you've been rubbing it in his and Twilight's faces for the last two days! The fact you keep laughing at these jokes we don't understand is making them both feel shut out and excluded! And that hurting their feelings! I would know. I...used to do that to other ponies when...I was a...bully..."

"Di is right," said Twilight sternly as Mario buried his face in his fore-hooves and kept crying, " _We_ weren't there! _We_ weren't included! Maybe it's our own fault for staying in and having a book-sort-cation when we could have been making jokes and memories and having a great time with our friends! But we didn't do that, did we?! You all did! You were all there, but-" Twilight could feel tears surfacing from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and gave her husband a gentle hug.

"Calm down sweetie, it's okay," she said sweetly as Mario tried to settle down but his tears hadn't stopped flowing. Diamond Tiara tried to wipe Mario's tears away herself and even kissed his cheek to help him feel better. Mario did give her a teary smile for the gesture and held her close for comfort.

"We _weren't_ there," Twilight continued as the others listened with concerned faces, except Discord, who looking rather annoyed, "We missed out. And seeing you having all these jokes we weren't part of and couldn't understand made us..."

"Jealous?" Spike proposed.

"No," said Twilight, "The Princess of Friendship can't get jealous..."

"Twilight!" Mario and Diamond Tiara said annoyingly.

"Sure you can, Twilight," said Applejack, "and none of us begrudge you or Mario for it."

"We're sorry if we made you feel left out," said Fluttershy as she walked up to Mario and gave him a warm hug.

"Yeah, we certainly never meant to make you feel shut out," Shenran added as he stood beside his wife.

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Twilight.

"Yeah, it's not your fault I'm such a crybaby," Mario added sadly.

"You're not a crybaby dear," said Twilight, "We all know that feeling excluded upsets you. But at the end of the day, they are allowed to share things that don't include either of us."

"And _both of you_ are allowed to feel a little jealous about it," said Rarity, "You just have to be able to admit to it that that's what you're feeling so you can let it go." Applejack nodded in agreement.

"And, you know, not try to make us recreate everything that happened when you two weren't around," added Rainbow.

"And Mario, you need to let us know when something we're doing is hurting you," said Fluttershy, "just like you told me, stuffing it down was only making you hurt more and that's why you broke down crying."

"I know," Mario sniffled, "But it just felt so...childish...saying I was jealous and feeling shut out." He then noticed Diamond Tiara sitting next to him.

"Sorry you had to see me break down like this," said Mario sadly.

"Don't be, master," said Diamond Tiara as she nuzzled his fore-leg, "If there is one thing I love about being your student, it's that you never claim to be an expert or master of friendship. You're learning just as much as I am. I like that you're not afraid to cry. I feel like I can come to you about anything and you'll understand how I feel." Mario smiled and pulled her into a tender hug.

"Thank you for being my friend, Di," said Mario gently.

"You're welcome, master," said Diamond Tiara. Rarity and Fluttershy couldn't help but awe at the touching moment between teacher and student. Then the moment was ruined when Discord appeared with his own throne wearing a crowd over his head.

"Of course none of this would've happened if I hadn't encouraged everypony not to invite you both this weekend," said Discord. Mario was shocked and now deeply hurt.

"They wanted us to be there?" Twilight snapped angrily, "and you convinced them to not invite us?"

"I can't believe you encouraged our friends to exclude us?!" Mario croaked as he started crying again, "You know I hate feeling like an outsider! That's not cool dude...not cool at all..." Twilight wrapped a fore-leg around her husband as he continued shed tears.

"Well, I didn't think that they should interrupt you," said Discord simply, "But now I see that we should have. Oh, I feel just horrible." Anypony could tell by the look on his face that Discord wasn't feeling that bad about what he had done.

"You don't look like you feel terrible," said Pinkie skeptically as she glared at him. Discord then literally turned his mouth upside down.

"Better?" Discord asked.

"Wait a minute," said Applejack as the others glared at him, "You didn't suggest not inviting Twilight and Mario because you _wanted_ to make them feel left out, did you? You know that my Big Brother is very sensitive to feeling shut out on purpose!"

"Of course not," Discord replied as he went back to his Bob Ross outfit and had a painting of Twilight and Mario on his easel, "That whole jealousy thing was just a happy accident." He then used his magic to paint the picture to make Twilight look angry and Mario crying.

"You call making my master cry is a _happy accident_?" Diamond Tiara snapped as Mario just looked depressed.

"Nice to know ponies still enjoy making me the flank end of their jokes," Mario said sadly.

"Mario, making you cry was never my intention," said Discord as he stood on the table, "I'm just trying to give you both a lesson. Certainly we can all agree that Princess Twilight and Prince Mario learned a valuable lesson here."

"That you don't care about my feelings or my wife's feelings?" Mario proposed bitterly.

"No," said Discord, "That even the two of you can have feelings of jealousy, that you both should recognize said feelings rather than, in Twilight's case, trying to pretend that she doesn't have them, and for Mario, trying not to stuff those feelings down until his heart aches so badly he can't help but bawl like a little foal." Mario and Twilight both glared, even Diamond Tiara was giving the draconequus the stink eye.

"Mm-hmm," Discord continued, "Did I get the tiniest bit of glee out of watching Twilight try and recreate our weekend of fun in the name of science? Oh, most definitely. Did I take pleasure in seeing Mario fall apart in tears? Not really, even I felt a little blue watching him cry." Discord turns his body color dark blue to prove his point and then returned back to his normal shade of distorted colors.

"But what's important here is that it was never my intent to make Twilight and Mario feel jealous," said Discord, "That's something that the _old_ me would have tried to do." Discord then made a copy of himself looking rather evil and dastardly and then shoved the copy away.

" _Orange_ you glad I've changed?" Discord asked the group as he made it rain oranges. This time however, not a single pony laughed and just glared at him.

"I said, _Orange you glad I've changed_?" Discord repeated and made it rain oranges once again. The others just kept glaring and Pinkie coughed into her fore-hoof.

"Orange!" said Discord as he made the oranges stop falling, "Like the ones at the Applejack farm! I-I mean, from this weekend!" There was no reaction.

"No? _Nothing_?" Discord replied, "Really? I thought you'd find this _hisss-terical_!" Discord then turned his tail into that of a rattlesnake and shook his tail at Rarity's face.

"...Yes, no, Discord," said Rarity, "I think these jokes have run their course."

"Only way we'd find them funny _now_ is if you put us all under some sort kind of spell," said Pinkie.

"Come on, you'd have to be a complete crazy pony to think he'd do something like that!" said Twilight, "What are you gonna say next, Pinkie? That we all have to drink some weird potion to break the spell?" Mario then grabbed the bottle and pretended to take a long drink.

"Taste just like candy!" said Mario with a goofy expression on his face. Everypony broke out laughing. Discord just looked puzzled.

"W-W-What's so funny?" Discord asked puzzled.

"Come on, Discord," said Rainbow, "do we really have to _spell_ it out for you?" The others laughed again.

"We can't help it if we're feeling rather _enchanted_ ," said Diamond Tiara. The others laughed louder.

"Good one, Di!" Mario chuckled. Discord just looked confused and also a bit uneasy.

"I-I-I don't get it," said Discord, "Somepony want to tell me what's so hilarious? Anypony? Hello?!" The others just kept on laughing. Discord even tried knocking on Pinkie's head, but was ignored.

"I'm talking to you!" said Discord, "You! And-and you and you! W-W-What's funny about _spells_? Or being _enchanted_? I mean, I really don't get it, I feel left out and I feel really bad about that..." Discord then shrunk down in size and looked rather sad. Spike then walked up to him.

"Sorry, buddy," said Spike, "Guess you had to be there."

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before making one of your friends feel excluded from all the fun," said Shenran. It was then an orange magically appeared. Discord looked at the fruit and noticed Twilight and Mario just smirking at him. Discord then returned to normal size and grabbed everypony in his fore-legs for a large group hug as they all laughed themselves silly. It could be assumed Discord had learned his lesson.

But this is Discord we're talking about...who can truly tell?

Later that night, Twilight and Mario had returned to the castle after a long day of fun as well as taking Diamond Tiara home.

"Well, that was a busy day," said Twilight.

"Yeah...it was..." said Mario quietly as he took a seat on their bed and sighed. Twilight could tell that Mario still looked rather troubled.

"Honey, are you alright?" Twilight asked gently. Mario just looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"I hope you know that I didn't mean to make you feel like I regretted being with you this weekend," said Mario. Twilight just smiled.

"I know that, sweetie," said Twilight as she took a seat beside him, "You were just hurt because all their inside jokes made you feel excluded. Plus...I have to admit...maybe spending three straight days cooped up together obviously made us feel like we couldn't stand being near each other."

"Yeah," said Mario, "I'm sorry. Despite feeling that way, I really do love being with you. I do love being married to you."

"Same here, dear," said Twilight, "and I'm sorry too. But...I can't help but feel like everything isn't settled with you." Mario sighed.

"Guess what Discord did just really hurt me alot," said Mario, "and I know for a fact he wasn't exactly sorry either!"

"Well, I know Discord can be a major pain," said Twilight, "But he is a true friend and he has alot to learn about being considerate about other pony's feelings, especially with these little schemes of his."

"I also don't like how he seems to take advantage of our flaws," said Mario, "He knows I don't like feeling excluded. And he certainly seems to like taking advantage of the fact that if you don't understand something, you'll run yourself ragged trying to figure it out. And make some silly decisions while ignoring my efforts to get you back into reality." Twilight just sighed.

"True," said Twilight, "but just know that Discord is simply immature and that he wasn't trying to be cruel. Don't let it get to you, alright." Mario just sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay," said Mario, "I don't mean to carry a grudge, but I just remember a time when all I ever wanted was to be part of the fun with my own group of friends. And others would go out of their way to say how much fun they had with their friends and that I would never be part of it."

"Well, that's not the case anymore," said Twilight, "We have our own group of best friends that we can have fun and share wonderful memories with. And even when we do miss out, there's always next time." Mario smiled and felt better.

"Thanks Twilight," he replied as he gave her a hug and a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Twilight, "You gonna be okay now?" Mario nodded as Twilight headed back to her book. Mario then headed toward an open window and gazed upon it. He didn't want Twilight to know that he was still feeling rather troubled.

 _Twilight's right,_ Mario thought, _I've got lots of friends, a wife, and even a student. They all love and care about me. The others never meant to hurt my feelings and apologized. They've always said they'll be there for me._

 _Then..._

 _...why do I still feel like I'm all alone?_

Mario's only reply was a single tear sliding down his left cheek.

 **Colds stink! They make it hard to write and have caused me to slow down on writing these chapters, but I'm still chugging along despite feeling sick for almost two months. I'm sorry these chapter uploads have been so slow and if I worried you guys. I am getting better now.**

 **The alternate ending is basically hinting at something that Mario will be facing at the end of the season. Big Hint: Mario showed signs of this inner struggle during the Cutie Map arc.**

 **Alot of you fans seemed to like the idea of Mario having Diamond Tiara as his student. I hope her inclusion in this chapter not only helped give her some character development but also showed Mario's teaching style. You could say he and Twilight will definitely clash when it comes to being a teacher whenever Twilight gets her own student!**

 **Kudos if you caught Mario's _Wizard of Oz_ joke. And the disclaimer is a call out to the English Dub intro of season one of the _Yokai_ _Watch_ anime. If you think future Discord episodes should have this disclaimer, I can post it from now on. **

**Next time: Mario, Twilight, and Fluttershy are getting ready for action as they play...the FAMILY FEUD!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	119. The Hooffields and McColts

The Hooffields and McColts

 _Pony's Log Number 523: The old family feud scenario...a pony would think there would be a textbook solution to it..._

One day at Fluttershy and Shenran's cottage, the Pegasi couple had invited some of their animal friends over for one of their weekly gatherings.

"Does everyanimal have their copy of _Wuthering Hooves_?" Fluttershy asked the group. Several animals held their books with their hooves, wings, claws, etc. Angel smugly reclined beside Fluttershy as he held his book with his paw. Then a mouse held a book that was bigger than him. Harry raised a book no bigger than his paw, which he and the mouse quickly switched for convenience.

"How about you dear?" Fluttershy asked her husband as he held his book, which was covered in sticky tabs.

"I also jotted down some notes in my book for the discussion part of our session," Shenran added.

"Hooray! I love Furry Friends Book Club!" Fluttershy said excitedly as she held her book in her fore-hooves, "Now, let's discuss the theme of nature as it applies to Hoofcliff's love."

"Well, if nopony minds if I go first...huh?!" Shenran was then interrupted when he noticed something with his wife.

"Did somepony leave a light on?" Fluttershy asked cluelessly as Angel firmly tapped her shoulder and pointed a paw at her flank. Fluttershy noticed her cutie mark was glowing.

"Oh, it's me," said Fluttershy plainly, "Now honey...what was it you wanted to..." Fluttershy then realized what she had just said, "Oh! It's me!" It was then a projection of her cutie mark appeared from her flank and went flying off and out of her house. Fluttershy wasted no time flying after it from a nearby window. She then quickly reappeared from the top half of her front door.

"We'll continue this discussion when I get back!" said Fluttershy, "Shenran, take over for me and look after every-creature okay? Bye!" Fluttershy then zoomed off, then returned once more time to close the top half of the door, and then went after the cutie mark projection.

"Well then," said Shenran as he reopened his book, "How about I share my theory on..." Shenran then noticed that none of the animals were listening as Angel seemed to have taken over the discussion and every other animal was chattering about in their own dialect. Shenran just sighed and closed his book.

He was already missing his wife.

(Main theme)

The butterfly projection headed straight for Mario and Twilight's castle with Fluttershy hovering not too far away. As the projection passed through the castle's front door, Fluttershy landed and was about to walk inside when the front doors burst open to reveal a very excited purple alicorn.

"You're here!" Twilight said excitedly as she grabbed Fluttershy and teleported them inside of the castle hallways. Mario was there waiting for them as he stood on his hind legs and was leaning against a nearby wall with his fore-legs behind his head. Fluttershy took notice that his cutie mark was also glowing.

"Took you long enough," Mario teased. Twilight replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Isn't this exciting?" Twilight asked Fluttershy as she showed the yellow Pegasus her glowing cutie mark.

"Oh! You were called, too!" said Fluttershy, "Thank goodness. I feel so much better going with a friend."

"Hey, you saw my cutie mark was glowing before you saw Twilight's," said Mario indignantly as he got back on all fours.

"Like I said," said Fluttershy, "I feel so much better going with a _friend_ , not a _dork_!"

"Well, thanks alot!" said Mario annoyingly and Fluttershy giggled to herself.

"I'm teasing Big brother," said Fluttershy as Mario just pouted.

"I was about to come and get you," said Twilight as the led the group to the cutie map, "but then I got distracted." Twilight then opened the door to the room and Fluttershy was surprised to see the room was filled with multiple stacks of books.

"Oh," Fluttershy exclaimed as Twilight and Mario walked into the room.

"Ever since the map called us," Twilight explained, "I've been doing a ton of research." Twilight then teleported over to a nearby blackboard that had various equations and advanced math on it.

"Testing out potential friendship problems," said Twilight and then teleported back to Fluttershy with a book in her magic grip.

"Diversifying my solution portfolio," Twilight added. Fluttershy was surprised.

"Ever since the map call us?" said Fluttershy, "But that happened five minutes ago."

"Actually it was six minutes, twenty four seconds," said Mario as a matter of fact and earned himself a glare from Fluttershy.

"I know!" Twilight replied excitedly as she sat on her throne with a book on the table, "But I wanna be one hundred percent prepared! I mean, I'm the Princess of Friendship. How would it look if I couldn't solve a friendship problem?" Twilight just smiled nervously.

"Um, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "Mario's been on a few missions. You could have just asked him what you needed to be prepared."

"She did," said Mario.

"And what did you tell her," said Fluttershy.

"The honest truth," Mario replied, "There is _no_ way to be prepare for a friendship mission. All you have is the location and sometimes discovering the problem just comes from going where the wind blows."

"And from what I see, Twilight didn't take that answer too well," said Fluttershy.

"I took his reply just fine," said Twilight and then hovered up to her husband, "Listen, _you_ may be comfortable "winging it" as you say, but for me, I like to be prepared for anything!"

"I know dear," said Mario, "if it helps, these friendship mission do follow a procedure in some degree."

"Now you're talking my language," said Twilight as she grabbed a pad and pencil, "fire away!"

"Step one: head to the location were being called to visit," said Mario as he paced back and forth in the foreground, "step two: observe and study the surrounding areas. Sometimes current or upcoming events, gossip, and even the surrounding environment can give you a clue as to what the friendship problem could be. The trick is keeping your eyes and ears open and working together."

"Good, good, good!" said Twilight as she wrote the information down, "What's next?"

"Step three: Once we find the friendship problem, we try to find solution," Mario continued, "Important note: in all my experiences, the solution has never been discovered in the first try. Try, try again tactic is the most effective in these situations."

"Do you even know who I am?" said Twilight, "I'll make sure we get it right the first time."

"Oh, don't get cocky," Mario retorted, "Rainbow learned _that_ lesson the hard way."

"Well, I'm not Rainbow Dash, sweetie," said Twilight smugly, "Anything else?"

"Step four: when the right solution is found, our cutie marks glow again and mission complete," said Mario.

"That's...pretty straightforward," said Twilight as she looked at her notes, "This will be easy!"

"Oh, I'm so lucky I'm being sent with the two of you," said Fluttershy as she walked over to the cutie map, "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

(Cue favorite "world map" theme)

Current Flower Sprites: 23

"The Smokey Mountains!" said Twilight as she, Fluttershy, and Mario looked at a pair of mountain peaks where the girl's cutie marks were circling around Mario's cutie mark.

"Oh, I've never been _there_ before," said Fluttershy.

"Neither have I," said Twilight, "have you dear?"

"Eenope," said Mario.

"And there isn't alot of information on them," said Twilight as she grabbed a book from another stack. Spike was reading one of his comic books nearby when Twilight grabbed her book and dumped the rest on top of the little dragon.

"All I could find was this," said Twilight as she showed Fluttershy the book and Mario helped Spike out of the book pile in the background, "The Smokey Mountains harbor that most beautiful valley in all of Equestria between its two majestic mountain peaks." Twilight showed Fluttershy a picture of said mountains surround in lush flora.

"That's gorgeous," said Fluttershy as Twilight closed the book, "And where there's nature, there's a ton of animal friends!" Fluttershy clapped cutely to herself.

"Those animals might even help us with our friendship mission too," said Mario as he walked up to the yellow Pegasus, "Remind us to speak to them for help when we get there." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to get started!" said Twilight as she hugged her book to her chest, "I'm a little nervous since that's all I could find..."

"Oh, honey," said Mario as Twilight dropped the book, "There's no need to be nervous. Remember the friendship mission with Griffonstone. Alot of your information was obsolete but by working together, Rainbow, Pinkie, and I were able to pull through and complete our mission. Plus you'll have me along to help you." Fluttershy just looked rather unamused.

"Now I feel nervous," Fluttershy remarked. Mario glared at her.

"Well, maybe I'll just stay home," Mario remarked indignantly.

"Oh, stop it, Mario," said Twilight, "We need you on this mission. And, yes, you do help me feel less nervous, but the point is that I usually like to be a bit more prepared."

"You seem pretty prepared to me," said Fluttershy as she walked over to see three pairs of saddle bags, two which looked _very_ full, "Are those for us?"

"Yep!" said Twilight as she put her book into her already full saddle bag, "I've prepared our things. Snacks, books, blankets, books..."

"You said "books" twice," said Fluttershy and Mario together.

"There are alot of books," said Twilight as she put on her saddle bags, then put Mario's on his back, and Fluttershy's on her back.

"Ooh!" said Fluttershy from the weight of her saddle bags. Mario looked worried.

"Honey, didn't I tell you to pack light and not to stuff the entire library into our saddle bags?" Mario asked.

"You've got an entire airship in _your_ saddle bags!" Twilight retorted.

"But _my_ saddle bag is a _magic_ saddle bag," said Mario, "it doesn't weight anything. Poor Flutters looks like she's ready to pull a muscle."

"I can manage thank you!" Fluttershy grunted, but was struggling to stand up. Twilight just exited the castle without much difficulty. Mario was right behind her, but kept looking back when he saw that Fluttershy was literally crawling out of the castle on her stomach. Mario walked over to take the saddle bags when Fluttershy glared at him.

"Touch the bags and I'll give you the stare!" Fluttershy warned in a strained tone.

"EEK!" Mario yelped and rushed to his wife.

"What do ya think our friendship problem's gonna be?" Twilight asked the group as they headed toward a docked balloon. Mario then slammed into it since he had been running for his life just a few seconds prior. Twilight just gave her husband a funny look.

"I don't know," Fluttershy grunted as she struggled to catch up to the alicorn couple, "But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"There no real way to deduct what kind of friendship problem we might face," said Mario, "It could be just about anything."

"We can still make an educated guess," said Twilight as she climbed into the balloon with Mario following right behind her, "Do you think it'll be a problem about lying?" Fluttershy slowly climbed in, her back giving a painful creak as she struggled to put her saddle bags inside the balloon basket. Twilight adjusted a nearby rope.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there," said Fluttershy tiredly.

"You're right," said Twilight as she released the rope and the balloon and they were on their way. Mario then held onto one of the ropes and leaned forward from the edge.

"Let'sa go!" he called out as the balloon took off into the air. Twilight and Fluttershy just snickered to each other behind him. While they found his shout-out silly, they were just glad he was excited for the adventure.

"Ooh! Could it be about when two friends just randomly decide to do something together," Twilight suggested as they flew across the sky, "but they forget to invite the third friend, and the third friend feels left out?"

"Twilight, please," said Mario, "I'm getting flashbacks about that long weekend when Discord _purposely_ excluded us from."

"Sorry," said Twilight, "Just thinking of possible ideas of what that friendship problem could be. Maybe it's when a group of friends all get a crazy idea but only one friend has a common sense to try and stop them, but they never listen."

"Wow, I can't imagine how that feels like," Mario remarked sarcastically. Twilight and Fluttershy glared at him, but then the former softened a few seconds afterward.

"Actually, um, we kind of do disregard Mario from time to time," said Fluttershy. Twilight sighed.

"Yeah...I know," said Twilight, "Honey, I hope you know it not cause we don't care or respect your feelings. We're just..."

"Strong, stubborn, independent mares," Mario finished, "Maybe I'm just too sensitive for my own good." Fluttershy and Twilight exchanged looks.

"Well, I have been noticing that you seem to keep to yourself lately," said Twilight.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fluttershy asked gently. Mario sighed.

"Not right now," said Mario and then quickly changed the subject, "Hey! Check this out!" The two mares headed over to his side of the balloon. He showed them a drawing of what appeared to be some sort of tree with a platform attached to it, along with what looked like some propellers along the side of it.

"It looks like a tree of some sort," said Twilight, "with airship parts on it."

"It's supposed to look like the Tree of Harmony," said Mario, "but in a motorized balloon form. Since these friendship missions take us all over Equestria, I figured I could look into designing us our own personal airship that can take us where ever we wanted to go and beyond."

"It's not a bad idea," said Twilight, "but why the Tree of Harmony."

"Well, a regular airship won't fit if we ever created a balloon dock by the castle," said Mario, "A more compact model would make it easier to park."

"Never thought of that," said Fluttershy, "Just one question, big brother."

"Yes?" Mario asked skeptically.

"Are you sure your big head is gonna fit inside that tiny door?" Fluttershy asked with a smirk.

"Why you...!" Mario retorted and the two ponies began small chase of cat and mouse about the balloon basket with Twilight in the middle. Twilight just rolled her eyes at the two and giggled at their child's play.

It wasn't long before the two ponies got tired of their little game and came to a truce. In addition, their balloon had finally landed. Fluttershy and Mario worked together to tie the balloon down on a jagged rock as Twilight walked up ahead, carrying a map with her magic. The purple pony hadn't also stopped making friendship problem ideas.

"Or where on friend tells another friend's secret after they asked them not to?" Twilight suggested.

"We'll know very, very soon," said Fluttershy, already feeling exhausted from putting the heavy saddle bag on her back, "Since we're almost there."

"You sure you can get there alright," Mario asked with concerned, "You look tired."

"No thanks to you chasing me up on that balloon!" Fluttershy retorted in a strained tone.

"You said my head was big!" Mario protested.

"I was only being honest," Fluttershy said in a sweet but sassy tone. Mario snorted. Twilight just ignored their childish squabble and took off into the sky. Mario and Fluttershy soon followed. Twilight smiled excitedly as she put the map into her saddle bags. She noticed that Fluttershy was having a hard time staying in the air.

"Honey! Help her!" Twilight said sternly to her husband.

"I tried," said Mario, "But Flutters threatened me with _the stare_ if I take her bags." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Here," said Twilight, "Lemme get that." Twilight then used her magic to carry Fluttershy's saddle bags as well as her own.

"Thanks you," said Fluttershy gratefully with a sigh. Mario was stunned and then muttered gibberish about unappreciative sisters.

"Sorry I've been a little skiddy-bopty-boo," said Twilight, her last words making Mario chuckle and feel better, "I just can't believe this is finally happening!"

"I'm glad you're here too," said Mario, "I was starting to feel bad going on these missions without you."

"Aw, I couldn't help but get jealous," said Twilight as she nuzzled his cheek, "I just miss you when you're gone."

"Same here," said Mario as they shared a nose nuzzle. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a little jealous, especially since she was really missing her own husband at the moment. The tender moment was cut off when a pumpkin smacked Twilight and Fluttershy's saddle bags out of the former's magic grip.

"Whoa!" said Fluttershy in surprise as they found themselves in the crossfire of some flying pumpkins.

"Whoa!" said Twilight as she barely missed getting hit, "What in Equestria is happening?"

"It's nothing like you're book said it would be!" said Fluttershy.

"Not that surprised," said Mario. It was then another pumpkin flew over their heads and smacked Mario right in the stomach.

"UGH!" Mario groaned as he was knocked backwards and then hovered back to the group.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked worriedly as she and Fluttershy moved to avoid another flying pumpkin.

"Yeah," said Mario, "Just got the wind knocked out of me a bit, but I'm okay." He then saw two more pumpkins coming at them.

"Heads up!" said Mario as he got in front of the two mares and then did a quick barrel roll to deflect the two pumpkins away from them.

"I forgot you knew how to do that," said Twilight, clearly impressed.

"Well, I don't to brag about my...GAH!" Mario yelped painfully as a pumpkin smacked one of his wings.

"Honey, what happened?" said Twilight as she grabbed one fore-leg and Fluttershy grabbed the other since Mario was struggling to stay airborne.

"Ow-ho-ho...that last pumpkin clipped my wing!" Mario groaned as he looked at his left wing, which looked rather wrinkled as more pumpkins continued to fly past them.

"Oh, boy," said Twilight worriedly as she just barely dodged another pumpkin coming at the two of them, "I'm feeling very unprepared. Where do we even start?"

"Maybe by figuring out where the flying pumpkins are coming from?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Good idea," said Mario as he managed to hover on his own again despite the pain in his left wing, "And we can find out _why_ there throwing pumpkins in the first place." The three ponies made their way toward the source of the flying pumpkins. It was then an elderly pony with a large buck tooth, clayish red fur and sand colored mane and tail appeared next to another stallion with the same color fur and coat as he stood beside a canon. The mare's name was Ma Hooffield.

"Ready...Aim...Fire!" Ma Hooffield shouted as another stallion loaded the cannon, and the first stallion fired. Ma Hooffield watched the pumpkin fly into the air and landed beside what appeared to be a fortress in the distance.

"Um, hi. Hello," said Twilight as she, Mario, and Fluttershy stood behind the elderly mare, "Excuse us, but what are you doing?"

"We're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" said Ma Hooffield.

""Pumpkinin'"?" said Mario puzzled before adding with some sarcasm, "That's a new word for the ol' dictionary."

"Eeh!" said Twilight as she lightly nudged her husband to be quiet.

"Yes, but, um, _why_ are you..."pumpkining" your neighbors?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, because the McColts are just plain rotten," Ma Hooffield retorted, "Hey, wait a tick. Who are you three?! You're not spies of the McColts, are ya?" The mare defensively got in their faces. Mario was about to retort back when Twilight raised a fore-hoof in front of him to stand down.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship," said the purple alicorn formally, "and this is my husband, Mario Star, the Prince of Friendship." Mario smirked and gave a nod to say hello.

"I'm Fluttershy," said the yellow Pegasus in a cute but timid manner, "And...um...I'm here too."

"She's my sister," said Mario, "which makes her a member of the royal family."

"Mario, you know that's not true," said Fluttershy in hushed tone.

"Well, that's what you are to me," said Mario as Fluttershy just rolled her eyes and conceded with smile.

"Ma Hooffield, pleased to meet ya," said the mare as she shook the hooves of both Twilight and Mario, "but you're both wastin' your time. We don't have a friendship problem. We have...a McColt problem." Ma Hooffield narrowed her eyes to emphasize her point.

"And there's absolutely no friendship there," said a stallion named Buzzard Hooffield and quickly zipped away.

"I see," said Mario plainly as Twilight just smiled and grabbed her book that had several marked pages in it.

"Well, maybe there _could_ be if we figure out what the McColts did to make you so mad," said Twilight as she searched through her book and exchanged a nod with both Fluttershy and Mario.

"It's a good start," said Mario, "sometimes these missions require some on location research."

"And that, my dear husband, is my specialty," Twilight replied confidently as Mario chuckled in agreement.

"Oh, they done so many things," said Ma Hooffield, "Why, just today, they shot pebbles at our farmhouse an' wrecked it."

"A...pebble...destroyed your barn," said Mario flatly is disbelief. He then noticed a building that was completely destroyed and was rather shocked that a small pebble had caused some much damage.

"See, we're not very good at buildin'," said Ma Hooffield, "so all it took was a little pebble. But still!"

"I believe it," said Mario wearily as Twilight ducked into her book and looked through it again. Fluttershy was just surveying the area when she saw some mice had made a jack o' lantern their home. A Hooffield stallion then picked up the pumpkin with the mice inside of it and went to stuff into the cannon for ammunition!

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy gasped as she quickly removed the pumpkin before the other stallion could stuff it into the cannon. In fact, he didn't even notice that the pumpkin was even missing and was just stuffing air into the cannon. Meanwhile, Ma Hooffield tried to look into Twilight's book when the purple alicorn closed it.

"I know what to do," said Twilight, "We're gonna talk with these McColts and hear their side of the story. Once we have all the facts, we can put an end to this using reason and rationale." Ma Hooffield just glared and rolled her eyes discreetly at the purple pony.

"Well, the diplomatic approach is usually the best initial strategy," said Mario.

"Good plan," added Fluttershy and then said to the mice, "That's why she's the princess."

"And what about me?" Mario asked, annoyed that Fluttershy had said nothing about him.

"What about you?" Fluttershy asked bluntly as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Never mind," Mario said bitterly.

"In the meantime, could you please call off the pumpkining?" Twilight asked with a pleading smile.

"We won't be able to help you if you keep shooting pumpkins at them," Mario added.

"Oh, alright," said Ma Hooffield hastily, "but on one condition."

"What might that be?" Twilight asked.

"We gotta see if your stallion's got what is takes to handle himself against those darned McColts," said Ma Hooffield as three large stallions stood behind her, "Show these guys a thing or two and we'll let you... _reason_ with them." Twilight and Fluttershy looked worried.

"Fine," said Mario, "I could let off some steam." Mario got into position for a turn battle and started to glow his horn when the elderly mare got into his face.

"Hold it, sonny! I know yer type," Ma Hooffield warned, "None of this hoppin' n skippin' nonsense. You fight hoof to hoof and nothing else." Mario blinked but then smirked.

"Fine," said Mario confidently as he looked at Twilight and Fluttershy, "I even have a new battle cry for the occasion." Mario made his horn glow to start a different type of turn battle.

" **Showtime**!" Mario called out in a very deep and threatening voice.

(Cue "Bowser style turn battle" theme)

Twilight and Fluttershy just shared worried but curious looks with each other as they stood toward the left side of the background while Ma Hooffield was near the right side. The three Hooffield stallions glared menacingly as Mario walked up to one. He then stood on his hind legs and reeled his right fore-hoof back. His fore-hoof then glowed, making Mario grit his teeth, and then...

POW!

Twilight and Fluttershy winced as Mario delivered a fully charged right hook to the stallion, which instantly knocked him out of the battle. Mario returned to position and stood in his hind legs for defense. The first stallion then charged at Mario, hopping to ram the alicorn. Mario simply punched him in the face, knocking him back a bit while doing counter-damage. The second stallion walked up to Mario and tried to copy his attack by reeling back his right fore-hoof. Mario then gave a quick punch and the stallion was knocked onto his back and back into his side of the battlefield. Mario then repeated his attack, reeling back for another fully charged right hook. The other stallion tried to copy Mario's counter, but Mario used his left fore-hoof to block. Before the stallion tried twice to counter-attack, but was blocked. Before the stallion could try a third time...

POW!

Mario knocked him out and returned to position. Now the third stallion was quivering nervously and Ma Hooffield was most annoyed.

"Don't be chicken and attack!" she scolded. The stallion then clucked like a chicken.

"Get yer flank in there and fight!" she yelled angrily. The stallion gulped and tried to charge Mario, but a simple quick punch was enough to knock him out.

(Battle Victory!)

Twilight and Fluttershy cheered as Mario took a bow. Ma Hooffield snorted.

"Eh...I've seen better, but fine, you proved yerself, now go on!" she conceded irritably.

"Thanks," said Twilight, "C'mon, Fluttershy. C'mon honey." Together, the three ponies took to the sky. It didn't take them long before they arrived just outside the wooden fortress. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Mario looked up and saw a grape colored stallion with a pale blue mane.

"State your business!" the stallion named Steel Bolts said sternly.

"Don't even bother," said a mare with the same coat with a lighter mane and a purple polka dot handkerchief on her head. Her name was Rosy Riveter, "They're probably spies for the Hooffields." Steel Bolts then looked at the three ponies and gasped.

"Hey, wait!" said Steel Bolts, "Two of them ponies are Alicorns! I thought just three princesses are Alicorns. I never heard of a stallion being one!"

"There are _four_ Alicorn princess in Equestria and now _one_ Alicorn prince," Twilight replied, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship and this is my husband, Mario Star, the Prince of Friendship."

"And I'm Fluttershy," said the yellow Pegasus with a cute smile.

"We have a new princess and prince?" said Steel Bolts, "When did that happen? A-A-And how did the Hooffields come by a princess and prince spies?"

"We're are not spies!" Twilight shouted and turned to speak to Mario and Fluttershy, "Why does everypony assume we're spies?"

"I know right," Mario replied, "We look nothing like any Hooffield relatives." The three ponies were then interrupted when they heard some rustling from the gate. The gate then opened and there before the group was a very small pale blue stallion with a dark blue beard and a tall hillbilly style hat on his head.

"Because we don't get alot of visitors," said the stallion, "I'm Big Daddy McColt. You caught us at a weird time. We're in the middle of a giant feud with our... _Terrible neighbors_!" Big Daddy McColt shouted at the end of his sentence toward the opposite mountain peak. This made the trees rustle, some bird flew away, and a nearby house collapsed.

"Wow..." Mario remarked at the fact the house fell apart by just shouting alone.

"Well, actually, that's why we're here," said Twilight as she and Fluttershy gave the pale blue stallion some warm smiles, "to solve your problem with the Hooffields."

"So you're here to help us get rid of 'em," Big Daddy McColt replied and the rest of the McColts cheered and tossed confetti into the air.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Twilight remarked. Big Daddy McColt glared.

"Well, if you ain't fer us, you're agin' us," said Big Daddy McColt, giving the three ponies a death glare. Twilight and Fluttershy looked uneasy until Mario stood in front of them.

"Hey, don't you threaten _my_ wife and sister!" Mario warned and the two stallions stared each other down.

"Easy honey," said Twilight as she pushed her husband back to speak to the pale blue stallion, "We're not on anypony's side. We're here to help you become friends again!" The other McColts gave the group unamused glares.

"Well, that's gon' be hard," said Big Daddy McColt, "I don't believe we've ever been best friends with the _Hooffields_!"

"But you _could_ be!" Twilight protested, "They're just really upset you ruined their farmhouse."

"Wait a hog-wogglin' minute!" Big Daddy McColt snapped angrily, "We only did that because the _Hooffields_ pulled the pin out of _our_ wagon wheel!" He then pointed toward a wagon that was filled with various goods and the wheel came off of it and the wagon was on the verge of falling apart." Mario looked most annoyed.

"That's all?" Mario remarked, not seeing the big deal.

"A whole week's worth of food rollin' down the mountain," Big Daddy McColt snapped, "Us McColts are mighty find builders, but we don't know the first thing about farmin'."

"At least you're not making any sad attempts at it," Mario muttered to himself as he remembered how easily the Hooffield building had collapsed. The other McColts just nodded in agreement to their head of the family.

"We have to travel a ways away to buy our food," Big Daddy McColt continued, "Now, we'll be stuck eatin' the pumpkins the _Hooffields_ launched at us. Pumpkin bread, pumpkin soup, pumpkin quesadillas, pumpkin paella, pumpkin cheese, pumpkin pie, pumpkin frittatas...Actually, that all sounds pretty good. But it'll get old!" Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy listened and exchanged looks with each other. Big Daddy McColt then yelled in their faces as he finished speaking. Twilight then opened her book and searched through it. Fluttershy looked around the area when she saw something and tapped Mario to get his attention.

"What's up?" he asked in a hushed tone. Fluttershy pointed to a pony who had put a mashed up pumpkin into a barrel. Then another pony put it into a sack and dumped the sack onto a table where another pony was making what looked like pumpkin soup. A squirrel was walking by when a crumb of pumpkin landed on the floor. The squirrel licked its lips and went to collect it when another pony swept the crumb away. Fluttershy then brought it back to squirrel and gave it a warm smile. Mario smiled as well as he presented several more crumbs for it to have.

"Have you tried meeting at a neutral location, talking about your problems, and really listening to each other?" Twilight asked.

"What? No!" Big Daddy McColt retorted and pointed to the edge of the fortress wall, "They'd sooner launch their dinners at us than listen to _us_."

"Well, they'll listen to me," said Twilight, "I'm an impartial third party. Right honey?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, did you say something?" Mario teased, earning him a raspberry from his wife before she flew off to and hovered about halfway between the mountain peaks. She then used a spell to amplify her voice.

"Attention, Hooffields and McColts!" said Twilight a she got the Hooffield's attention and Fluttershy and Mario stood beside Big Daddy McColt, "I'm not on anypony's side, but I can see you're wasting time and resources on being mean to each other. Ponies are supposed to _help_ each other be kind. So let's stop this senseless fighting!" Twilight then hovered back to the McColt fortress and landed.

"There, that should do it," said Twilight confidently, "Ready to go home, Fluttershy and Mario?"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, dear?" Mario asked skeptically.

"I'd love to," Fluttershy answered, "But if we solved the problem already, shouldn't our cutie marks be glowing again?"

"Oh, yeah," said Twilight before adding cockily, "They should be glowing any minute now..."

"Don't bet on it," said Mario bluntly as Twilight glared at him. Suddenly, Twilight's flank got splattered with a tomato.

"Huh?" said Mario as he looked up and gasped dramatically when he gasped. He and Twilight gasped when they saw a huge barrage of tomatoes coming at them.

"Or not," Twilight said worried.

" _INCOMING_!" Mario screamed as he, Twilight, Fluttershy ran for cover as the tomatoes came raining down, splattering everywhere. The rest of the McColts also tried to take cover. Twilight and Fluttershy quickly found shelter and were covered in splattered tomatoes. Twilight wasted no time shaking the tomato off her coat.

"So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight," said Twilight as she tore out the page from her book and looked rather glum.

"I guess we should find out why the Hooffields are launching tomatoes now," said Fluttershy. It was then she noticed somepony was missing.

"Um...Twilight," said Fluttershy as she looked around, "where's Mario?" Twilight perked up and noticed that her husband was missing.

"Hey! Where is he?" Twilight asked as she looked around. It was then Steel Bolts appeared dragging Mario by the tail as the alicorn was on his back looking rather dazed. Mario was covered in splattered tomato from head to hoof.

"Excuse me, Princess," said Steel Hoof, "but I'm 'fraid the Prince has taken heavy damage from the Hooffield's tomato attack."

"Mario? Sweetheart?" Twilight called as she helped her husband sit up and could tell he was still looking dazed.

"Hi Mommy," said Mario in a woozy tone, "Can I have some french fries with my ketchup? Onion rings maybe?! Brrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrr" Mario then shook his head free of splattered tomato and recovered.

"Ugh...and to think I call myself a fan of ketchup," Mario groaned as he shook the rest of the tomato off his body, "are you two alright?" Twilight and Fluttershy nodded.

"We need to see why the Hooffields are throwing tomatoes now," said Fluttershy as Mario narrowed his eyes.

"I kinda like to know myself," he remarked, feeling most annoyed.

Back on the Hooffields' side of the mountain, ponies were using giant slingshots to launch tomatoes. One pony then tried to load up a slingshot with multiple tomatoes at once.

"One at a time, Greenhoof," Ma Hooffield instructed, "If you smoosh them tomaters in the slingshot, they won't break on the McColts."

"What are you doing? I asked you to stop fighting!" Twilight said as she, Mario, and Fluttershy behind the elderly mare.

"Oh, is _that_ what you were hollerin' about?" Ma Hooffield replied in a not so innocent tone as she held a tomato with her fore-hoof, "We thought the McColts rubbed you ya the wrong way. So we tomatered for ya. My mistake." The devious smirk on her face clearly said their action was no mistake. Mario glared.

"Do you serious think we're that dumb?" Mario remarked. Ma Hooffield glared back for a moment.

"Stop the tomater slingshots!" she called out to the other Hooffields.

"Now that's better," said Mario but then winced, "uh-oh..."

"What's up honey?" Twilight asked as she and Fluttershy gave him worried.

"We've ceased fire with the Hooffields," said Mario, "But...did anypony tell the McColts to do the same?" Before either pony could reply, they looked up and a huge cluster of hay bales came flying at them.

"IN-" Mario didn't even finish as a hay bale smashed onto him, then another Hooffield, and one crashed onto both Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Reload the tomater slingshots!" Ma Hooffield called out, "We're gonna paint their mountain top red!" Meanwhile, Mario, Twilight and Mario popped out of the piles of hay.

"Bleh!" said Fluttershy as she spat some dry hay out of her mouth.

"Well, that didn't work," said Twilight as she grabbed her book, "I was so sure it would." She then noticed that Mario was bopping the side of his head.

"What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think some hay got inside my ear and I can't get it out!" Mario complained. Twilight smiled as she leaned into his ear and gently blew into it, making the hay float out of his ear. Mario sighed contently.

"That's much better, thanks," said Mario as Twilight smiled in reply. Fluttershy then noticed a lonely turtle was slowly moving about the area and was at risk of getting clobbered with a flying hay bale. One hay bale just missed it and then some Hooffields ran past the turtle making it hide inside its shell and also flipped the turtle over so it couldn't move. Fluttershy gasped as she quickly picked up the turtle.

"It was a good plan," said Fluttershy as she put the turtle by some nearby bushes, "We need to think of another one. And soon. This fight is really affecting the animals around here." Fluttershy then tucked the turtle under the bush.

"I've noticed," said Mario, "that's the third time an animal has nearly been hurt or neglected because these two families are too busy fighting each other."

"Not to worry," said Twilight and continued flipping through the pages of the book, "I'll just, uh...find the root of the problem and work from there." Just as Twilight closed her book, a hay bale smashed another house into smithereens.

"Oh boy," Mario groaned, "Well let's get to it!" The three ponies approached Ma Hooffield as she launched another tomato at the McColt fortress.

"Pardon, us, Ma," said Twilight as elderly pony glared discreetly at them, "but do you remember what started this whole feud in the first place?"

"They know what they did!" Ma Hooffield snapped.

"They know what they did!" said Big Daddy McColt said as well when the three ponies returned to the fortress. Twilight and Mario were most annoyed.

"I'm starting the think neither of you know what either of you have done," said Twilight.

"Sure, we do," Bid Daddy McColt retorted angrily, "Them Hooffields did us a grave injustice some time ago for some reason!"

"Hear, hear!" the other McColts retorted.

"Oh brother," said Mario discreetly with an eye roll.

"Okay, backup plan to the backup plan," said Twilight, "Maybe we can find some common ground that you can bond over. What do you do when you're _not_ fighting?"

"That's easy," Big Daddy McColt replied, "Gettin' _ready_ to fight." Mario just face-hoofed himself.

Back at the Hooffields, Fluttershy was speaking to Ma Hooffield.

"What do you hope to get out of fighting?" Fluttershy asked as Mario stood next to her.

"The satisfaction of winnin'!" Ma Hooffield replied as she loaded more tomatoes into some large slingshots. Mario just gave the elderly mare a funny look and the group returned to the McColt fortress.

"Of winning what?" Twilight asked the light blue stallion as he was busy hammering the walls of the fortress.

"The fight, of course!" said Big Daddy McColt, "To prove our family is the best!" Mario rolled his eyes and they headed back to Hooffield farm.

"The best at what?" Fluttershy asked Ma Hooffield.

"Winnin'!" Ma Hooffield replied irritably, "Haven't you been listenin'?"

"I was about to ask the same question," Mario muttered to himself.

"So the only thing they have in common is that they both want to win the fight," said Twilight to Fluttershy and Mario, "and neither of them know when it's over. How can I end this feud if I don't know what it's about?" Twilight dropped all her notes and lowers her head in frustration.

"It's not that hard to understand, honey" said Mario, "from what I've heard from both sides. This is no different than a petty fight between two groups of foals at the playground. They both complain that one side hurt the other but can't say what it was the other side did. Instead of making peace, they continue to hurt each other and the fight never ends because neither side wants to admit they were wrong."

"You can't seriously compare this feud to a bunch of kindergarten foals," said Twilight.

"Look at the evidence we've gathered," said Mario, "Neither side will make peace because the one side keeps trying to hurt the other. This is the fight that never ends..."

"Don't you _dare_ start singing that song!" Twilight threatened. Mario blinked.

"I wasn't trying to," said Mario and cringed, "But thanks for bring it up! Ugh, now that song is stuck in my head!" Mario groaned as Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Maybe somepony just needs to say they're sorry," Fluttershy suggested. Twilight and Mario's eyes both popped out for a second.

"That...would work..." said Mario with a hopeful smile on his face. '

"That's a good idea," said Twilight as she held her book again, "And friendship solution number forty-eight. But we can move it up." Mario just rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before Ma Hooffield was pulling a rather large carrot cake behind her. Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy were walking along side of it.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this," said Twilight as she held her notes and book, "This apology cake will go a long way to making amends between you two. Which part of my argument changed your mind? The part where I said the benefits of friendship outweigh the cost of war, or the part where I said forgiveness is an investment in happiness?" Ma Hooffield was most annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. All of it," said Ma Hooffield hastily. Twilight blinked.

"Wait," Twilight interjected, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wow, she tuned you out," Mario remarked, "can't imagine how that feels."

SMACK!

Twilight hit Mario on the head with her book, leaving him seeing flying birdies and wobbling forward. Fluttershy covered her mouth to avoid laughing. Even Ma Hooffield chuckled. Mario had barely recovered when the group reached the front of McColt fortress.

"Who goes there?!" Steel Bolts called out.

"It's Ma Hooffield," said the elderly mare.

"Hooffield alert!" Steel Bolts shouted, "Arm the cannons!" Two McColts appeared and aim their cannons at the group. Ma Hooffield just smirked.

"With an apology cake!" Ma Hooffield added smugly. The three McColts looked cake, which sparkled before them.

"Did you say "cake"?" said Steel Bolts as he and his two relatives felt their mouths water, "as in..." He then licked his lips since he had started drooling, "...cake?"

"Consider it a gesture of goodwill from us to you," said Ma Hooffield. The three guards just had their mouth watering.

"I haven't had cake in ages," said Rosy Riveter.

"Open the gates!" Steel Bolts shouted. Once the gate had opened, Twilight then used her magic to put the cake inside the fortress as the other McColts hungrily gathered around it.

"It's actually working," said Mario, clearly impressed.

"Think of this as more than just a cake," said Twilight, "it's the first step in the long road to forgiveness."

"Nothing says "let's be friends" like a cake that say, "let's be friends"," said Fluttershy before saying to Twilight and Mario in a hushed tone, "I wrote that in icing on the top."

"Nice," said Mario.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when three Hooffield's popped out of the cake and started chuckling blobs of cake at them.

"What the?!" Mario exclaimed in shock as the McColts ran away.

"For glory!" the three Hooffield's shouted as they jumped off the cake, "Whoa!" But as soon as their hooves touched the ground, they were captured inside of a net. In the background, Big Daddy McColt glared at them, showing that he had been the one who set the trap.

"McColts! Assume Delta Force formation!" Big Daddy McColt shouted as they family created the outline of a triangle.

"Yah!" they shouted as they charged at Ma Hooffield, who ran for her life as the McColts chased her out of the fortress. However, Ma Hooffield was ready for them. Once she passed a particular point at the bottom of the mountain. The rest of the Hooffields were armed with watermelons, cupcakes, and other food items.

"Ready...aim...fire!" Ma Hooffield shouted as the rest of her family opened fire. The McColts stopped charging and used some wooden doors to shield themselves, except for one stallion who stupidly looked around and got hit. Ma Hooffield then gestured for the rest of the family to charge at them. Twilight and Mario both landed before the elderly mare. They were both furious.

"Ha Hooffield, you planted ponies in that cake?!" Twilight snapped.

"Yeah!" Ma Hooffield laughed and then blinked, "Wait. We're you serious about apologizing'?"

"Of course, but then you used my wife's gesture of peace and friendship for... _infiltration_!?" Mario added before saying sadly, "I thought you wanted to stop the fighting!"

"Oh git over yerself!" Ma Hooffield yelled and tossed Mario aside.

"Wah!" Mario yelped as he was tossed away.

"Why in Equestria would we do that?" Ma Hooffield snapped as she got into Twilight's face and then tossed her aside.

"Oomph!" Mario groaned as Twilight landed on his back.

"We didn't do anythin' wrong!" Ma Hooffield shouted as she shook her fist at the McColts.

"What're talkin' about?!" Big Daddy McColt retorted angrily as he blocked some carrots from hitting him, "You done _so_ many things wrong!"

"Not as many as you!" Ma Hooffield shouted as she rush up to his face. The two ponies growled at each other before as dust cloud kicked up and they began to tussle with each other. The rest of the Hooffield's and McColts joined the fray and started getting physical with each other. Mario, Twilight, and Fluttershy watched the ruckus unfold before them.

"I think this family feud has now been upgraded to a civil war," Mario said sadly. Both families wasted no time going all out with each other. Two stallions went hoof to hoof with each other. Two mares were wrestling with each other as the Hooffield mare pinned the McColt mare to the ground. One small Hooffield stallion was trying to punch a far longer and bigger McColt stallion, which the bigger pony easily shoved the smaller one away with a bored look on his face. Then a squirrel was trying to move across what had become a battlefield of running ponies and falling fruit. Fluttershy wasted no time swooping in and saving the squirrel. The yellow Pegasus then walked up to two mares who were yelling incoherently at each other.

"Um, if you could just not yell so much or maybe stop staying words altogether..." Fluttershy asked, but the two mares then kicked up a dust cloud as they started physically fighting each other. Mario landed beside Fluttershy, his temper reaching it's limit.

" _Will you knock it off_!" Mario shouted angrily, " _We're trying to tell you something_!" The two mares stopped fighting each other and then charged Mario and Fluttershy! Mario growled and made his horn glow.

"Let's a go!" said Mario.

"I'm ready!" said Fluttershy.

(cue "turn battle" theme)

Fluttershy was a bit frazzled at being put into the turn battle.

"Mario! Is this _really necessary_?" Fluttershy asked. Mario gave her a stern look.

"Do you wanna see them risk hurting another animal?" Mario asked. Fluttershy's narrowed her eyes at the two still snarling Hooffield and McColt mares.

"It _is_ necessary!" said Fluttershy, "Go Mario!" Mario nodded as he went for a classic double stomp attack on the Hooffield mare. Fluttershy then went for her own double stomp attack on the McColt mare. The two mares growled and charged both Mario and Fluttershy at the same time, but the Alicorn and Pegasus were ready as they leaped into the air and landed on both of their backs, knocking them both out simultaneously.

(Battle Victory)

Once the battle was over, the two mares looked drained. Then they noticed each other, suddenly recovered instantly, and went back to attacking each other, getting Mario and Fluttershy caught in the dust could.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Mario as he and Fluttershy crawled under the cloud unharmed.

"Hold up!" Mario called out as he raised a fore-hoof to make Fluttershy stop moving as three carrots punctured the ground in front of them.

"Wah! Twilight?" Fluttershy called out.

"Where are you going?" Mario added with concern when he noticed his wife as just walking away looking very defeated. Mario and Fluttershy wasted no time chasing after Twilight. The purple alicorn just sat down with her book near some destroyed fruits and vegetables. She began to rip page after page from her book and then put it down as she sighed sadly to herself.

"Um, Twilight," said Fluttershy timidly as she and Mario walked up to the purple alicorn, "We should probably get back there. I mean, if you need a break, that's fine, but Mario and I really can't do this without you."

"She's right," said Mario, "We even got a Hooffield and a McColt to team up...in attacking us! We had no problem tiring them out, but as soon as they saw one another, they started fighting again!"

"I don't know if we can do this at all," said Twilight sadly, "Even if I make things right, they're just gonna fight again."

"We've gotta do something," said Mario, "but the problem is that neither side is willing to make peace! They'll stop at nothing to defeat each other. And I'm afraid that if they keep this up, they'll just destroy one another."

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said sadly. It was then there was some chittering nearby. Fluttershy and Mario headed toward a nearby bush and lifted it to see the critters hiding underneath it.

"Hey, little fellas," said Fluttershy gently, "Oh, that's okay, you can come out."

"We'll keep you safe," said Mario. The critters wasted no time gathering as Fluttershy as she took a seat on the grass. Several more animals also gathered around her. Mario couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Being good with animals was Fluttershy's specialty. Fluttershy then gave a nearby goose a gentle nuzzle when the three ponies heard a loud groan.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"I think it was this little critter," said Mario as Fluttershy looked to see that the squirrel's stomach was rumbling. In fact, several of the animals and critters had rumbling stomachs as well.

"Oh, you poor things!" said Fluttershy, "There isn't enough food here for you!" The animals all looked at her sadly and some of them were also shivering.

"Oh, brr, and you're all freezing!" said Fluttershy as they snuggled against her. She opened her wings and hugged them all, "I'm gonna take you all home with me and my husband and I will get you all hot cocoas. How do you feel about book clubs?"

"As sweet as that sounds, Flutters," said Mario, "these animals shouldn't have to leave their home. If they can even call this place home..." He and Twilight both looked around the devastated lands.

"I don't get it," said Twilight, "This was supposed to be the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," said Mario as he sternly pointed a fore-hoof at the nearby fighting, " _they_ happened!" It was then a squirrel walked up to Fluttershy and started speaking to her in its dialect.

"What's that?" said Fluttershy as the squirrel said it's piece, "Oh! Uh-huh...Twilight! They know what happened here!"

"What?" said Twilight in shock.

"And it appears Mario was right on track!" Fluttershy added as Mario narrowed his eyes in determination.

Meanwhile, the Hooffields and McColts were still going at it when Twilight and Mario hovered above them. The former winced at their behavior as the later stared at the ponies below sternly.

"Stop! You have to listen to me!" Twilight shouted but only got a cupcake to her cheek as a reply. Mario helped wiped the frosting off before Twilight made her horn glow.

"Everypony _freeze_!" Twilight shouted, her voice echoing into the distance as a large magical wave froze every member of the Hofffield's and the McColts. Some were stuck in the middle of wrestling with each other while others were frozen in mid-air, which included some of the food being tossed about. Twilight then landed and looked like she was in pain.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Mario asked with concern.

"Honey! Help me!" Twilight called out. Mario made his own horn glow to try and give his wife some relief.

"Momma mia...no wonder you're straining so much," said Mario painfully.

"Fluttershy! You have to tell them!" Twilight called out in a strained tone, "It's alot harder to freeze an army of ponies than just six of them!"

"I'm sorry my help isn't enough to relieve the strain!" Mario grunted sadly. Fluttershy just nervously came out of a nearby bush with the animals around her and a squirrel riding on her back. She quickly took to the sky.

"Before you keep fighting," said Fluttershy in a tone much loud enough for everypony to hear, "there is something you should know! Long ago, there were two best friends..."

 _Flashback with country music in the background_

A scene showed two friends as they entered the smokey mountains.

"Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt," Fluttershy narrated, "When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains, they knew it was something special. So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants. But they disagreed on how to go about it. Grub wanted to start by planting crops so that everypony would have something to eat. But Piles thought it would be better to start by building a shelter to protect them against the cold and wind." Grub was shown holding various seeds while Piles was looking at a blueprint.

"The two ponies were unable to come to an understanding," Fluttershy continued, "so Piles went ahead and built a shelter anyway, exactly where Grub was gonna start his farm! Grub was so upset, so he tore down Piles' shelter so he could plant his crops!" The flashback showed Piles putting the boards for the shelter in the middle of Grub's farmland. Then Grub smashed the building Piles made when he was checking his blueprint.

"They kept fighting back and forth," said Fluttershy as the two ponies shouted each other and threw their hats in the middle creek, "until it turned into a feud!" As time passed, Grub was trying to farm but his equipment kept falling apart. Piles kept having similar issues with his own equipment. The fact Grub was smirking showed that the equipment issue was no accident, especially when Piles made a tree trunk fall on top of Grub's crops...on purpose. The two continued to sabotage each other. As a result, the surrounding area began to show signs of being damaged and soon the land became the wasteland it was today.

 _End Flashback_

"Even then, the valley and all the animals in it continued to be caught in the crossfire," Fluttershy continued, "You see? By fighting, you're destroying the very thing that brought you here in the first place! So it's time you both put your differences aside and come together! If not for yourselves, then for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!" Fluttershy hugged the animals that had gathered around her when she landed. Every Hooffield and McColt shared some sad looks with each other. Twilight and Mario were still straining to keep the two families from fighting and moving. Ironically, Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt were frozen holding each other.

"Aw, shucks," said Big Daddy McColt, "we never meant to hurt you little critters."

"Yeah, we're sorry!" Ma Hooffield added. A squirrel then spoke to Fluttershy in his own language. Fluttershy smiled.

"They say they accept your apology," said Fluttershy. There was a brief silence since the two families still couldn't move.

"Uh, princess? Prince?" said Big Daddy McColt, "You can unfreeze us now." Twilight and Mario were still straining before they blinked and looked at each other.

"Oh, right!" said Twilight sheepishly.

"My bad," said Mario in the same tone as the two alicorns released their magic grip on everypony, allowing them to move again and making those stuck in mid-air to plop to the ground. Once the two family heads were able to move, they nervously pulled apart from each other.

"Ma Hooffield?" said Big Daddy McColt slowly, "We promise we won't fight you no more."

"Us, too, except we promise not to fight you," Ma Hooffield replied, "I suppose it don't matter who's right. We're both wrong."

"That's one thing we can agree on," said Big Daddy McColt. Then the two family heads spat on a fore-hoof and connected them together. The critters cheered happily and Twilight then teleported between them.

"This is wonderful!" said Twilight happily as Mario teleported beside her, "I'm so proud of you two!"

"Aw, thanks, princess," said Ma Hooffield before adding smugly, "Though I would just like to point out that I was the, uh, _first_ to admit I was wrong."

"That may be," said Big Daddy McColt, "but I promised not to fight first. That counts for more."

"Here we go again," Mario groaned and face-hoofed himself.

"Oh yeah?!" Ma Hooffield retorted as she and Big Daddy McColt stared each other down. The animals then gathered around them and started chittering at them, getting their attention. Twilight and Mario walked over to Fluttershy, who was already glaring at the two ponies. The alicorn couple also gave the two family heads disapproving looks.

"Oh, all right," Ma Hooffield conceded, "We don't have to speak animal to know what y'all are sayin'. Truce?"

"Truce," said Big Daddy McColt in agreement. Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy smiled at each other.

It wasn't long before the Hooffield and the McColts were working together to clean up their mess and were busy settling up shelters as well as planting some new crops for the animals. They even made a fountain with topiaries of Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt.

"Woo-hoo!" said Big Daddy McColt excitedly as Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy stood nearby, "Ain't that a pretty sight?"

"Sure is!" said Ma Hooffield, "The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes! Good ones this time."

"And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops!" added Bid Daddy McColt.

"Not Pumpkins, " Steel Bolts said discreetly before zipping off. Mario just rolled his eyes at him.

"Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument," said Ma Hooffield before she wrapped a fore-hoof around Big Daddy McColt's fore-leg and they walked off. It was then a bright light appeared in the sky. And three Flower Sprites floated down above Twilight, Mario, and Fluttershy's heads. The three ponies smiled before jumping up and collecting them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

A flower Sprite floated down next to each pony as they stood on their hind legs. Each pony grabbed it, twirled once, and then held the Flower Sprite above them.

"Waa-haa!" the three ponies shouted before the Flower Sprites floated into the air and went into Mario for safe keeping. Twilight then breathed a sigh of relief when the three ponies head a familiar ringing. Fluttershy looked behind herself to see that her cutie mark was glowing.

"Another Mission Accomplished!" said Mario as he looked at his glowing cutie mark and Twilight looked at her own cutie mark.

"Yay!" said Fluttershy, "I told you we'd figure it out."

"We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio to do it," said Twilight as she made her book disappear, "We just needed each other." Twilight and Fluttershy exchanged a hug, but then noticed that Mario was on the side lines.

"Hey, get in here!" said Twilight with a chuckle as the two girls sandwiched him the middle.

"We love you ya big dork!" they cooed and making smooching noises before giving him a kiss on each cheek. Mario just rolled his eyes at them before smiling.

"Love you too," said Mario with a smile on his face.

"So what do you think will happen next?" Twilight asked excitedly as she put on her still filled saddle bags on her back, then did the same for Mario and Fluttershy, "We've all been called by the map now."

"Oomph! I'm sure we'll find out when we get home," Fluttershy grunted as she slowly tried to follow behind Twilight.

"What if it summons all six of us to another place?" Twilight said excitedly, "Or another pony we weren't expecting?"

"I'm sure Flutters wouldn't mind if Shenran got summoned," said Mario, "Di or Spike deserve a mission too now that I think about it." Twilight then gasped.

"What if it wants to solve other _kinds_ of problems, like quantum physics," Twilight suggested, "or why the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Mario just chuckled to himself, but then he noticed that Fluttershy was still struggling with her heavy saddle bags. Mario then went over to get the saddle bags when Fluttershy snarled at him to back off. Mario took offense.

" _You know I'm only trying to help you_!" Mario shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks, " _Despite all the attitude you give me day after day_!" Mario turned away, taking some deep breaths to calm himself down. Twilight turned around when she heard her husband's shouting.

"Mario...honey?" Twilight asked gently.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Mario quickly, "Just...tired from the mission is all. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Flutters." Fluttershy just looked concerned but just gave him a gentle smile.

"It's alright," said Fluttershy, "Maybe...I could use your help with my bags...please?" Mario smiled and put the heavy saddle bags on his back.

"Let's head for home," said Twilight as Mario gave her a quick hug and they walked side by side toward the balloon. Fluttershy just followed a short distance away with a concerned look on her face.

 _You're hiding something from us, big brother_ , Fluttershy thought to herself.

 _And I'm gonna find out what it is..._

 **And that concludes the feud between the Hooffields and the McColts! Hope you all enjoyed the additional turn battles. The turn battle style Mario did was the Bowser turn battles from the most recent Mario & Luigi games. **

**And let me know in the comments below of you want to see a Tree of Harmony inspired version of Mario's personal ship, _The Odyssey_. If I gets enough support, I'll make it reality in a future season. Just keep in mind. It won't be until season 8 since the Mane six (or Eight in this story) did have any immediately transportation during the movie, which I can re-confirm will be part of this story once I get to the end of season 7. **

**And I've noticed that Hasbro has been releasing some shorts for both Best Give Ever and the main series. They might be super short chapters, but I can include them once I get past season 8. If nopony minds multiple intermission chapters between seasons 8 and 9...**

 **Looks like Fluttershy has taken notice that Mario is keeping something to himself. Will she be able to help him?**

 **Next time: Mario helps out a pop star and an old friend of his little sister! Not to mention dealing with a "familiar" agent...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	120. The Mane Attraction

The Mane Attraction

 _Pony's Log Number 524: Fame and Popularity can change a pony, but sometimes the change isn't the pony itself, but who they've decided to hire as their...support..._

It was a busy day at Sweet Apple Acres as the ponies of Ponyville were all hard at work setting up a rather large and elaborate stage for a big event. Applejack and Mario were working together to supervise the work. Rainbow and Cloudchaser were working together hanging some pennant streamers between some poles that had vertical flag banners on them. Fluttershy and Rarity were working together to hang up some grape colored drapes along the bottom half of the stage while Shenran had been the one to hold the materials off the ground to keep it from getting dirty. The three ponies presented their completed work to Applejack and Mario, who both smiled in approval as the latter checked her clipboard, which had been organized by Amethyst Star since Applejack had Mario help her with other things.

"Alright, we're ahead of schedule, Amethyst," said Mario and Applejack nodded in agreement, "Keep up the good work." Amethyst Star smiled and headed on her way as Twilight approached.

"Wow, Applejack!" said Twilight, "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" Applejack just smiled sheepishly.

"Good management skills just run in the Apple Family, Sweetheart," Mario told Twilight as Applejack gave her older brother a grateful smile.

"Well, it turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo," Applejack replied.

"And thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert," said Twilight as she held a very long list, "we've got quite a lineup for the Helping Hooves Music Festival."

"Twilight! Applejack! Mario! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Fluttershy! Shenran! Spike!" said Pinkie as she got into each pony's face that she had named, and Spike, who sitting on a longue chair reading a magazine, "Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie then realized she was staring at herself from a glass pane that two ponies were holding and carrying to the stage.

"Oh wait, that's me," said Pinkie, " _Everypony_!" The rest of the Mane eight walked up to her.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Twilight asked curiously.

"What's got you even more hyper than normal?" Mario asked.

"I have the most amazing news ever!" Pinkie announced excitedly, "It is totally gonna freak your frizz!"

"Great..." said Mario annoyingly, "Just brushed my wife's mane this morning."

"What's the big deal," said Twilight, "if it frizzes, you get to brush it again and you love brushing my mane."

"Oh yeah...true," said Mario with a smile. Twilight smiled back but still rolled her eyes.

"Well, spill it, Pinkie!" said Rainbow anxiously since she wanted to hear what Pinkie's big announcement was.

"It wasn't easy," said Pinkie as she paced about in the foreground, "In fact, it was terribly difficult. But I have managed to book the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria as the main attraction of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!" She leaned into Applejack as she stood on her fore-legs excitedly with her hind legs raised in the air.

"Sapphire Shores?" Applejack asked.

"Sapphire Shores?! Please!" said Pinkie in disgust and then walked up to her in a snooty fashion, "Sapphire Shores is merely the _second_ biggest pony pop star in Equestria."

"Rarity and I disagree with that," said Mario indignantly as Rarity had the same look on her face and nodded in agreement.

"I have booked the one, the only, _Countess Coloratura_!" Pinkie announced with a big smile on her face.

"Ahhh..." said Fluttershy, Shenran, Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight excitedly. Applejack and Mario just had blank looks on their faces.

"Who in the hay is Countess Coloratura?" Applejack asked.

"I've never heard of her," Mario added. Bon Bon and Lyra gasped dramatically. Amethyst Star also gasped in the same fashion. Then Fluttershy, Shenran, Noteworthy, Rainbow, Rarity, Royal Riff, Spike, Sprinkle Melody, and even Twilight gasped as well as they stared Applejack and Mario down. The two siblings looked very uncomfortable at all the stares.

"I've failed my husband," said Twilight as she covered her face with a fore-hoof in shame.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Mario said with an eye roll. It was then Pinkie's mane and tail frizzed into the air.

"My frizz has been freaked!" Pinkie said in shock as Mario just face-hoofed himself.

(Main Theme)

Once the rest of the ponies had calmed down, and Pinkie was busy fixing her frizzled mane, Applejack and Mario both walked up to her.

"Pinkie Pie, who is this Countess Coloratura pony?" Applejack asked again.

"Uh, I just _told_ you that she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria," Pinkie replied, "How-how-how-how- _how_ have you not heard her?!" Pinkie knocked Applejack onto her back and stood on her stomach. She then glared at Mario, "And how-how-how-how- _how_ do _you_ not know about her when Twilight has every record she owns?!" Pinkie then made Mario fall onto his back as the pink pony stared him down.

"Just cause my wife listens to Countess Coloratura's music doesn't mean I listen to it," said Mario as he got back up again, "I prefer mostly smooth jazz."

"You mean the lame "oldies but goldies" station on the radio," Rainbow remarked in the background. Mario shot the Pegasus a stern glare.

"Don't mock the classics!" Mario snapped and then continued with Pinkie, "My point is that I don't follow the current pop stars in music. Just Sapphire Shores. What about you AJ?"

"Don't know," said Applejack, "Thought I did know a gal named Coloratura when I was just a filly." Applejack laughed and did a light pig snort as Twilight and Rarity stood behind her.

"Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing if _that_ Coloratura and _this_ Coloratura were the same Coloratura? Heh." Applejack remarked.

"Could be possible Sis," said Mario, "You remember all the familiar faces I've meet since moving to Ponyville."

"Do you mean to tell me that you actually _know_ Countess Coloratura?" Pinkie asked rather bitterly as she glared at the orange pony.

"Well, I don't think it's the same pony," said Applejack as she walked away from the glaring pink pony, "since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess.

"Do you remember her cutie mark?" Pinkie asked sternly.

"Sure do," Applejack replied, "It had this super colorful bunch of musical notes that just shimmered in the light."

"You mean...like _this_?!" Pinkie asked as she showed a sticky note on her flank that had a picture of a cutie mark with the exact description Applejack had said.

"Well, fancy that!" said Applejack in surprise, "That there's the very same cutie mark!"

"It's a small world after all..." Mario sing sang until Pinkie shoved her fore-hoof over his mouth.

"Mario, you can't sing that, it's copyrighted!" Pinkie warned sternly.

"Sorry..." said Mario annoyingly. Pinkie removed her fore-hoof from his mouth and stuck her face into Applejack's angrily.

"Do you have any idea the number of hoops I had to jump through to get her to perform at the festival!?" Pinkie snapped before extending her neck to emphasize her point. Applejack just shook her head timidly, "A whole lot of hoops! That pony is very demanding!"

"Nah," said Applejack with dismissive wave of her fore-hoof.

" _Yah_!" Pinkie retorted, leaning into her face again.

"If you had to reduce yourself to doing something like that for her to show up," Mario said firmly, "I would've said forget it!" Pinkie gasped over-dramatically.

"I can't BELIEVE you just said that," said Pinkie sternly, "This is _Countess Coloratura_ for pony's sake! That was _so_ worth it!"

"Good grief," said Mario with an eye roll.

"I completely understand," said Rarity, "We _artistes_ require certain necessities in order to do our best work."

"That's...actually very true," said Mario, his tone softening as he finished speaking and felt insecure.

"This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin'," said Applejack, "'cause Rara was just down home as me!"

" _Rara_!?" Fluttershy, Shenran, Pinkie, Rainbow, Royal Riff, Spike, Sprinkle Melody, and Twilight said at once.

"What's the big deal?" Mario replied, "Rara is a nice nickname."

"Darn tootin' it was," said Applejack, "Even that big name was too fancy for her, so I shortened Colo _ra_ tu _ra_ to "Rara"!"

Flashback

A visual was shown of a campsite where many little colts and fillies were shouting and having a good time. They were all wearing an olive green girl/boy scout style shirt with a dark orange scarf around their necks and a green cap.

"We had the best time at Camp Friendship!" Applejack narrated as her younger self and a pale blue filly with navy blue mane and tail that had natural curls in it were doing tug of war against another team. However, the two fillies were soon pulled into the mud. They were both frazzled at first, but then filly Rara began to laugh and filly Applejack did as well.

"Rara was just so easygoin'!" Applejack continued as the two fillies raced for the lake, jumped in and started splashing at each other to clean off the mud, "We were like two apples from the same branch." Later the two fillies were seen standing on a wooden stage before some other campers.

"Rara and I prepared this song for the camp talent show," Applejack said as her filly self grabbed a guitar and filly Rara looked rather nervous, "When we performed, she belted it out, singin' in the most colorful, clear voice I'd ever heard!" Filly Applejack gave filly Rara a supportive smile as the pale blue filly started to sing.

[Young Rara - As she sang from her heart, filly Applejack played her guitar and smiled. The other campers were blown away by filly Rara's voice. Then her cutie mark began to glow, surprising filly Applejack as filly Rara's singing became more passionate.]

 _Equestria, the land I love  
A land of harmony  
Our flag does wave from high above  
For ponykind to see_

 _Equestria, a land of friends  
Where ponykind do roam  
They say true friendship never ends  
Equestria, my home_

Filly Rara finished with a long note and Applejack then gave a metal triangle a ting. The other campers were most impressed and cheered for filly Rara, who smiled happily with tears pricking the bottom of her eyes.

End Flashback

"After camp, we wrote to each other for a bit," said Applejack, "but...then we lost touch. But Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big. But a demanin' diva? Just you wait, Pinkie. Once Rara gets here, you'll see she's just a plain old pony like you and me." Applejack gave Pinkie a funny look about Rara turning into a diva.

"I hope so, AJ," said Mario wearily, "When you make it big, the fame can go to a pony's head no matter how down to earth they can be. Believe me I would know..." Mario looked sadly away as Twilight nuzzled his cheek.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that couldn't have happened to Rara," said Applejack, "You wait and see, Big Brother."

"I don't have to wait - _she's here_!" Pinkie shrieked excitedly as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" said Applejack as she and Mario smiled. It was then a large golden palanquin appeared being carried by four stallions all dressed up in punk rock style attires as some pop BGM music was played. It was then the golden crystal-like structure opened and a cloud of smoke hissed from inside, which contained a throne as well as the silhouette of a pony reclining on it. Some sun-shaped pillars appeared in the background as Countess Coloratura appeared before them. While Applejack recognized the cutie mark, her mane and tail were styled with long gene style ponytails and were now purplish white with some darker purple highlights. She was also wearing a dark purple jacket that had some stud along the button area with a darker purple top under it. She also had some black studded bracelets and necklace as well as a similar styled headband with a veil over her face. Lastly, she had on some very thick black top and bottom eyelashes. Everypony smiled and Pinkie bounced on her hooves like a fangirl, except for Applejack and Mario who just looked at the pony in disbelief.

"Rara?" Applejack exclaimed.

"I'm really hoping the inside isn't as over the top as the outside," said Mario. Meanwhile, Pinkie was fangirling.

"Countess Coloratura!" Pinkie squealed excitedly and then fall onto her back and pretended to pass out. Mario then blinked when he noticed a greyish-white stallion with pale orange mane and short tail, wearing a blue suit with yellow vest, white shirt and red tie and some glasses on his nose.

"Well ain't it a small world after all," Mario said as he gave the stallion a glare.

"You know him?" Applejack asked.

"Yes," said Mario darkly, "His name is Svengallop. My _old_ manager from my days as a racer."

"I thought your manager was Spoiled Rich?" Twilight, who had been standing nearby, asked curiously.

"She was my biggest sponsor, honey," Mario corrected, "and she was the one who hired Svengallop as my manager." Twilight just hummed in understanding.

"Clear the way! Stand back!" said Svengallop as Countess Coloratura, or Rara, followed right behind him with two stallions in front and behind her acting as bodyguards, "Keep your hooves and tail to yourselves." As they walked past, several ponies didn't hesitate taking photographs of the pop star as Rara walked with a snooty persona. Applejack was still in disbelief.

"No...that can't be her," said Applejack.

"Shall we find out?" Mario asked as Applejack nodded and the two siblings walked up to the pop star. Applejack cleared her throat before speaking.

"Um...hi," said Applejack as Rara seemed to ignore her, "Remember me? We met at Camp Friendship? I gave you the nickname "Rara"?" The nickname seemed to do the trick as the pop star's demeanor softened.

"AJ?" Rara asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" the orange pony replied as Mario stood beside her and smiled, "Heh. Howdy, Rara!" It was then Svengallop appeared and whispered something to Rara. Applejack and Mario looked at the interaction curiously before they were each splattered on the cheek with a horse stamp that was shaped like a red heart.

"Wuh?" said Mario in shock.

"Hoofsies!" said Rara with a short laugh as Svengallop held the stamp pad before putting it away. Then the two ponies walked off. Rarity then approached the two siblings.

"Ooh, you got hoofsies from Countess Coloratura!" said Rarity, "Look! Ooh, she clearly thinks you're very special!" She showed the stamp to Applejack using a hoof-held mirror.

"You think so?" Mario asked as he used his magic to wipe the stamp off and pointed to a Rara, who had a long line of ponies lined up before her. Applejack and Rarity watched the scene before them.

"Hoofsies! Hoofsies! Hoofsies!" Rara repeated as she stamped several ponies on the cheek and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah...real special," said Applejack annoyingly as she rolled her eyes and wiped her cheek clean.

"You can say that again," said Mario with an eye roll, "To think I used to do something similar back in the day..."

"And may I ask what that was?" Rarity asked.

"It's _really_ embarrassing," Mario groaned.

"Just this once," said Rarity, "here, do it for Twilight." Rarity then pushed Twilight up to Mario, who glared at Rarity before looking at her husband. Mario then flicked his mane and gave Twilight a very confident, but also arrogant smile.

"Hey!" Mario said slowly with a eye wink.

"SQUEEEEEE!" Twilight squealed before falling into her back like a fangirl. Rarity and Applejack were both stunned at Twilight's reaction. Mario was surprised as well before he smiled.

"I've still got it," Mario said smugly.

"Oh brother..." said Applejack annoyingly as Rarity giggled to herself. It was then another stallion got in front of Rara to say that the hoofsies sharing was over.

"Now _that's_ how you make an entrance!" said Svengallop, "Big, bold, absolutely stunning! Though it was _muddied_ a bit with your interaction with that dusty farmpony."

" _Excuse me_?!" said Mario sternly, making Svengallop freeze and turn around to see the Alicorn prince standing before him with a stern look on his face. Svengallop flinched a bit but then gave Mario a glare of his own.

"Well, well, well," said Svengallop arrogantly, "If it isn't my _former_ client, the Flying Unicorn."

"It's _alicorn_ now, Svengallop," said Mario, showing his wings, "I'd say it's nice to see you again...but I won't."

"Wait...you used to be the manager of the Flying Unicorn?" Rara asked in surprise.

" _Used_ to be is the word," said Svengallop, "I once turned him into Equestria's most famous celebrity and then he threw it all away in a heartbeat."

"I _crashed_ and broke _both_ of my legs!" Mario snapped, " _You_ quit on me! You even had the nerve to leave me with the medical bill after my big accident!"

"Details, details," Svengallop said dismissively, "Care to explain why you're budding into the business of Countess Coloratura?"

"Because that "dusty farmpony" as you called her is my little sister," said Mario firmly. Rara blinked.

"Wait," said Rara, "Are you Big Mac?" Mario looked surprised but chuckled.

"No, I'm Mario Star," said the alicorn prince, "I was born after Big Mac and just before Applejack."

"I didn't know AJ had _two_ brothers," said Rara, still puzzled while Svengallop just looked disinterested.

"It was a recent discovery," said Mario.

"Do you actually _know_ her?" Svengallop asked rather irritably as Mario gave him a discreet glare.

"Oh, yeah," said Rara, "that's my childhood fillyfriend AJ! She's the one who started calling me Rara."

"Oh, yes, how cute and... _common_ ," said Svengallop snootily as Mario gave another glare, "Of course, _I_ was the one that started calling you _Countess_ , and just look at how you've moved up in Equestria since then! Why, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted!" Mario then made a funny face as he mimicked Svengallop behind his back. The manager pony then turned around but Mario was just smiling innocently. Rara covered her mouth with a fore-hoof to hide her snicker.

"Do you _mind_?" Svengallop asked. Mario ignored him and took a step toward Rara.

"It was a pleasure meet you, Countess," said Mario formally with a light bow.

"Same to you, Prince Mario," said Rara as she bowed back and Mario walked away.

"Now that he's out of the way," Svengallop muttered under his breath, "and speaking of which, where is the pony Pinkie Pie?"

"Ooh! I'm the pony Pinkie Pie, Mr. Manager, sir!" said the pink pony as she walked up pulling a cart loaded with various items.

"Do you have the water imported from Rainbow Falls that I requested for Countess Coloratura?" Svengallop asked.

"I have twenty glass containers full right here!" Pinkie replied as she held a case with glass bottles of the rainbow water.

"Did I not tell you to provide straws in all of Countess Coloratura's beverages?" Svengallop asked with a glare.

"Uh, I don't think so," Pinkie replied, "but lucky for you, I have the biggest straw collection in Equestria!" Pinkie then presented a straw for Svengallop.

"I call this straw _Fernando_ ," said Pinkie with smile as she wiggled her eyebrows and some flamenco music began to play. Svengallop just snubbed the pink pony and headed over to the other side of the wagon.

"Hm. Let us confirm that you acquired that rest of the items that Countess Coloratura requested before she performs her run-through, shall we?" Svengallop demanded.

"Ooh, we shall!" said Pinkie as she appeared from behind the wagon and stood beside the manager.

"Floral arrangements from the royal Canterlot gardens..." said Svengallop as he located the items from Pinkie's wagon, "Chocolate éclairs made by Gustave le Grand...A selection of crystals from the Crystal Empire...Freshly picked cherries from Cheery Jubilee's farm separated red from yellow..."

"Abso-toot-ly!" Pinkie replied in her usual demeanor as Svengallop snootily walked up to Countess Coloratura, who just kept a blank look on her face.

"Well, by some miracle, your requests have been reasonably met," said Svengallop snootily, "So let's move on...to rehearsal!" The two ponies walked away as Pinkie approached Applejack and Mario, whom the latter had gone back to speak with after his little meeting with Svengallop.

"See, Applejack?" said Pinkie, "Demanding!" Applejack, Mario, and Rarity turned away from the pink pony to speak with each other.

"Pinkie's right, Rarity and Mario!" said Applejack, "The Rara I knew didn't hide behind a veil givin' out fake stamp kisses, sippin' up imported water, and needin' her cherries separated." Applejack looked most upset as Mario held her close for comfort.

"Oh, I do understand," said Rarity, "Sometimes it's hard to see our friends change."

"She's become a whole other pony!" said Applejack.

"Take it from somepony who was once consumed by the glamour and prestige himself," said Mario, "It's easy to become captivated by the taste of imported waters and wanting your foods in a certain manner. Enjoying the finer things is one thing, but it's another when you lose yourself to those perks. And it's all your accept and nothing less..." Rarity and Applejack looked at Mario in awe.

"You know, you sound so much older when you talk like that," said Applejack.

"Nice to know you think I talk like an old stallion," said Mario, with some sarcasm in his tone.

"We meant that you're very wise beyond your years, darling," said Rarity, "It's inspiring." Mario blushed as Applejack chuckled to herself, but then still felt rather down.

"Trust me," said Rarity to Applejack as she pointed at the stage, where Svengallop sternly got the back up dancers to stand by, "Once you see Countess Coloratura perform, you simply won't believe it."

"Alright, let's see what the fuss is all about," said Mario for Applejack as the stage went dark.

[Countess Coloratura/Rara - the lights flickered as she made her way down a rather twisted staircase. As she headed down, she was flicking her head and pony tail about to the beat of the music and flickering lights. She then gave a shout, which made some sparklers shoot out from the bottom of the stage and her voice was remixed as her mane and tail were blown upwards.]

 _Time for the spectacle  
Time for the show  
The lights are bright and the colors glow_

 _I'm not just anypony  
I think you know  
The time is now, it's about to blow!_

[Countess Coloratura/Rara - the back up dancers on the right side of the stage were shown, then the dancers on the left. Then Rara stood on her hind legs and smog from some off-sight machines shot in front of her.]

 _Razzle dazzle  
Glitz and glam  
Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

[Countess Coloratura/Rara - She sang and danced as a laser light show went on behind the fog. She then walked up assertively to the fore-ground as her back up dancer posed]

 _Razzle dazzle  
Glitz and glam  
Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

[Countess Coloratura/Rara - the six dancers continued to move in sync as Rara walked to the middle of the stage as the laser lights and smog continued to fill the area. Then one of the dancers fired a laser light from his horn against Rara's necklace, making it glow light blue as she vocalized and her voice was then monotuned.]

 _Give me more  
Razzle dazzle  
Glitter eyes, big surprise  
Lights, cameras_

[Countess Coloratura/Rara - As she sang, the left dancers were seen, then the right dancers. She then stood on her hind legs again.]

 _Razzle dazzle  
Glitz and glam  
Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

[Countess Coloratura/Rara - She stepped forward a bit as her backup dancers moved to the front edges of the stage. She then walked toward the background before she turned around to make a very dramatic but very over the top pose.]

 _Hear the applause  
Here to impress  
Not just a pony, I am the Countess_!

All the ponies except for Applejack and Mario cheered excitedly. The former looked a little stunned at what she had just seen.

"Rarity was right!" said Applejack, "I _don't_ believe it!" Back on stage, Svengallop approached the stage as the background ponies made their exit.

"Oh, my shining star!" said Svengallop excitedly as he walked up to Rara, "Thanks to the sparkling costumes, dazzling choreography, and brilliant vocal effects that _I_ designed, your performance was _spectacular_ , Countess Coloratura!"

"Oh," said Rara with a short laugh, "thank you, Svengallop." The two ponies then walked off the stage as Applejack and Mario just watched them do so. They had heard everything.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here," said Applejack to Rarity, "but that feller isn't actually complementin' Rara. He complementin' all the bells and whistles he's piled on to make her Countess Coloratura."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no, you don't understand, Applejack," said Rarity, "Creating all those elements is alot of work, and Countess Coloratura's performance wouldn't exist without them."

"If you ask me," said Applejack as she started walking off, "that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing."

"I have to agree with Applejack," said Mario, "While the visual effects are impressive in their own right. They seem to take the focus away from Rara herself and she's supposed to be the focus of the show and this is why I'm not very fond of certain pop music. The visual effects outshine the performer."

"Oh how would you know?" Rarity asked annoyingly.

"Rares, remember our grand opening at the Canterlot Carousel?" said Mario, "All those visual effects Sassy added to our dress line up during our presentation?" Rarity flinched.

"Point made, darling," said Rarity, "but this is a completely different situation." Mario just hummed.

"Guess this music just isn't my cup of tea then," said Mario as he went to catch up with his sister. Meanwhile, Rara was speaking to Svengallop.

"Oh, if we're all done here," said Rara, whining lightly, "I'd love to go back to my trailer and rest, Svengallop."

"Actually," said Pinkie as she appeared out of the blue, "right now you're scheduling for your meet and greet with the school ponies!"

"Ugh," said Svengallop indignantly before saying discreetly, "I can _totally_ get you out of meeting with the school ponies, Countess." He didn't know that Applejack and Mario were behind him and had heard what he said. The two ponies gave him angry glares.

"Absolutely not," said Rara firmly, "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the school ponies!"

"The school ponies'll be so happy to hear that Rara," said Applejack.

"Allow my sister and I escort you to the schoolhouse personally," said Mario, "I'll led the way!"

"What are you, a tour guide?" Applejack asked annoyingly.

"I'm no tour guide," said Mario indignantly before adding in a silly voice, "I'm a robot!"

"Follow me please. Follow me please," said Mario in a robotic tone as he wobbled away. Rara giggled as she and Applejack followed a short distance behind him.

"You're brother is so funny!" said Rara.

"Well, he is known among my friends as the group doofus," Applejack replied.

" _I heard that_!" Mario retorted indignantly as the two mares chuckled to each other as they headed on their way. Svengallop just watched them disappear with an indignant look on his face. It wasn't long before Rara was standing on a small stage surrounded by the school ponies, which included Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Photo Finish took some photographs from the side of the mini-stage.

"Ponyville schoolponies!" Rara announced to the excited fillies and colts as she wrapped a fore-leg around a colt and Sweetie Belle, "As part of the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I'm holding a contest where some of _you_ will get a chance to sing with _me_ onstage at the concert tomorrow! Sound fun?" The little ponies all cheered excitedly.

"Alright! Now who wants more hoofsies?" Rara asked as the little ponies cheered again. Sweetie Belle was about to get in line with her friends for the contest when she felt somepony tap her shoulder. She turned to see Silver Spoon standing beside her.

"Are you gonna show it to her?" Silver Spoon asked excitedly.

"Show what?" Sweetie Belle asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"That new song you've been working on!" Diamond Tiara added as she joined the two fillies conversation, "You should totally show it to Countess Coloratura!" Sweetie Belle winced.

"Are you crazy?!" Sweetie Belle retorted as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom came up to her, "There is no way she'll be interested in a song written by a little filly."

"But you're not just _any_ little filly," said Silver Spoon, "You did have the one hit, _Jump Up Pony Star_. Remember?"

"The key word there is _one_ hit," Sweetie Belle reminded.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle," said Diamond Tiara, "we're friends now. Silver and I wouldn't be suggesting this if we didn't think your song wasn't good enough."

"She's got a point," said Apple Bloom supportively.

"Yeah, you should share it with Countess Coloratura!" Scootaloo added. None of the fillies were unaware that the pop star had approached them and was now listening with a warm smile on her face. Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Look girls," said Sweetie Belle, "I appreciate the encouragement, but I'm not sure if the song is ready yet. It just some words I slapped together when I finished a test early last week."

"Did I hear somepony is working on a song?" Rara asked curiously. All five fillies gasped when they saw her.

"C-C-C-C-Countess Coloratura!?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah," said Apple Bloom as she struggled to recover.

"It's right here," said Scootaloo as she held the paper with Sweetie Belle's song in her fore-hoof.

"Hey!" said Sweetie Belle, a little offended that Scootaloo had gone through her school bag without her permission. Rara took the sheet of paper and began to read the lyrics. Sweetie Belle just started the floor nervously.

"These lyrics are pretty good," said Rara, "Why don't you come this way and sing a few lines for me? I'd like to get a feel for the melody of your new song." Sweetie Belle and the rest of the fillies smiled excitedly as they headed off. Applejack and Mario smiled as they watched everything from a short distance away.

"Guess she's down to earth after all," said Mario.

"Now _that's_ more like the Rara _I_ remember," said Applejack.

"But...I got everything you requested!" Pinkie Pie said from the background. Mario and Applejack both heard.

"Sounds like Pinkie's in trouble," said Mario, "Come on!" Applejack nodded in agreement as they found Pinkie with Svengallop as they listen from behind an archway to avoid being seen.

" _That_ was for Countess Coloratura!" Svengallop snapped, " _This_ is for _me_! And what _I_ want is _premium_ oats!"

"Oh! Well, we have lots of tasty oats right here in Ponyville!" said Pinkie as she held some oats for the manager on a plate.

"I would not feed those to a chicken!" Svengallop retorted as he flicked the plate away and spilt the oats all over Pinkie's mane and tail, "I want top-of-the-line Appleloosan oats. Next, it appears that we are surrounded by _apple_ trees. Bring me five hundred pre-peeled, pre-cored apples, and I want those things in twenty-four hours!" Pinkie gasped. Applejack and Mario glared at the stallion bitterly.

"Nice to see you've changed," said Mario bitterly.

"Guess he was like this when you worked for him?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah," said Mario, "At first, I actually enjoyed it since I had been bullied so much, but then I saw him doing this and knew he was going too far. I didn't speak up then...and I'm seriously regretting it." Mario looked rather sad as Applejack gave him a sympathetic look.

"But that's impossible!" Pinkie protested.

"Do you want me to _pull_ Countess Coloratura from your little _podunk charity show_?!" Svengallop threatened as he got into her face and then stomped off importantly. Pinkie looked very upset as Applejack and Mario walked up to her.

"Applejack! Mario!" said Pinkie, "Svengallop just made all of these new demands and he said-"

"We heard, Pinkie," said Applejack, "But don't you fret. I'll talk to Rara and fix things right up."

"If she is willing to listen or believe us," said Mario worried.

"Well, unlike you, Rara isn't that lost in the fame," said Applejack confidently, "I'm sure she'll listen to me."

"I hope so," said Mario doubtfully before following the orange pony. He had caught up to her by the time they had arrived back at the smaller stage. Apparently, Rara had already selected the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the winners of her personal contest. Apple Bloom excitedly ran up to both Applejack and Mario.

"Did'ja see, sis and bro?! Did'ja see?!" Apple Bloom asked. Before either pony could reply, Rara approached with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Is this the little sister you wrote to me about, AJ?" Rara asked.

"Hold on, Applejack," said Apple Bloom, "You wrote to Countess Coloratura about _me_?!"

"AJ said you were the best little sister ever, Apple Bloom!" Rara added. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom all looked dumbstruck as their jaw hung open. They couldn't believe that Applejack knew Countess Coloratura. Applejack waved a fore-hoof over Apple Bloom's shocked face, but the yellow filly didn't budge.

"And...we've lost her," said Mario with chuckle.

"Alright now, you'd best get along, little ponies," said Applejack. The three fillies smiled as they left the stage, still looking at Rara.

"Oh! Before we go," said Sweetie Belle, "Thank you for helping me with my song! I can't wait to hear you sing it at the concert." Mario and Applejack blinked.

"Wait, you wrote a new song, Sweetie Belle?" said Mario.

"She sure did and it's pretty good too," said Rara, "I look forward to singing it." Sweetie Belle clapped excitedly as she and the two other fillies made their exit. Rara laughed at how cute they were. Applejack and Mario both remembered why they had come in the first place.

"Uh...Hey, Rara, you mind if I talk to you about your manager?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, what about him?" Rara replied.

"Well, while you were meetin' with the schoolponies," said Applejack, "he was demandin' all sorts of stuff from Pinkie Pie."

"Svengallop works very hard as my manager, AJ," Rara replied, "so if he needs some things when we're on the road, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"While needing a few comforts and necessities is fine," said Mario, "I'm afraid Svengallop is crossing the line."

"What do you mean?" Rara asked skeptically.

"Well, do you see somethin' wrong with him tellin' Pinkie Pie that if she doesn't get those things by tomorrow," Applejack explained firmly, "he'd pull you from our charity festival?"

"What?" Rara exclaimed, "But he knows how important charity is to me, and leaving the festival would completely ruin my image!"

"He seemed rather eager to cancel the contest with the school ponies," Mario reminded her.

"I'm afraid _Svengallop_ doesn't give a pickled pippin about your charity work," said Applejack.

"That's not true!" Rara said, clearly offended, "Svengallop has always supported me in all my interests. You're both just saying those things because you're jealous!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" said Mario, "I worked with Svengallop once. The fact I don't want to _ever_ work with him again should've given you a red flag that something is wrong. Me? Jealous that he works with you and not me? Puh-lease!"

"Well, you're obviously jealous!" Rara accused as she pointed a fore-hoof at Applejack.

"Jealous of what?" Applejack retorted, "A pony who hides behind a wall a veil so thick she can't see when somepony's usin' her? No, I'm not jealous of that, Rara!"

"I'm not Rara! I am Countess Coloratura!" Rara said snootily, "And while we may have been friends when we were young, we have clearly gone in different directions!"

"Guess you're right," said Mario in a sad but stern tone, "Because you're going down a path neither of us are willing to follow. And you're too blind to see it." Rara huffed and walked off importantly. Applejack was left feeling very hurt. Mario just put a fore-hoof on her shoulder before she sternly shrugged it off and looked at him bitterly.

"I can't believe there was a time when you were this stupid!" Applejack yelled, clearly venting her feeling out at Mario, " _What made you think this was so acceptable, especially Svengallop's behavior_?!" Mario gritted his teeth as tears began streaming down his face.

"I was angry," said Mario, his voice cracking as he began to cry, "I was tired of being bullied and seeing Svengallop treat ponies like that felt like sweet revenge. I was tired of feeling rejected by the world. I wanted love and acceptance...and I nearly lost myself trying to get it and Svengallop encouraged every step of my awful behavior. Then that accident happened and I lost everything. If you think I walked away from that unscratched, you're dead wrong! I might have redeemed myself, Applejack! But I still regret, especially when life seems to shove my past mistakes in my face over and over and _over again_!" Mario then felt his tears overtake him. Applejack bit her tongue, feeling her heartbreak seeing Mario having a mini-meltdown.

"I'm so sorry, Big Brother," said Applejack as she held him close, "I know you're sorry for what happened all those years ago. I just lost my temper. I don't want to see Rara go through all that heartache and regret that you have to deal with."

"I know, Sis," Mario croaked as he tried to calm down, "but when you're that consumed with the fame. You don't want to be saved. And sometimes...the only way you're learn your lesson...is the hard way." Applejack couldn't help but bury her face into her shoulder and began to cry. She didn't want to see Rara learn her lesson the hard way.

Once Mario and Applejack had recovered, they went to go help Pinkie with peeling and de-coring the five hundred apples Svengallop had requested. Poor Pinkie looked stressed out as her mane and tail, while still poofy, has lost alot of its cute curl and was covered in pieces of apple. Applejack worked quietly at first, but was soon too upset to continue de-coring any more apples.

"It just ain't right!" Applejack complained, "He's manipulatin' her, and she's just not seein' it!"

"Enough stwein', more peelin'!" Pinkie snapped, but Applejack had had enough.

"Sorry, Pinkie, but there is no way I'm lettin' that lousy Svengallop use my friend like that," said Applejack as she stomped away. Mario then went after her.

"We already tried to help Rara before, Sis," said Mario, "but she clearly doesn't want to listen to us. I don't think she wants us helping her."

"Mario, you are the last pony I would think would even hesitate to stop a pony from taking advantage of somepony else," said Applejack. Mario flinched but then looked away.

"Because nopony was willing to keep trying to help me when I refuse to listen," said Mario.

"And that means I should give up on Rara?" Applejack asked rather defensively.

"Of course not," said Mario, "I just know that I refused to listen to reason no matter how many times ponies tried to help me. I'm just wondering if reasoning with her is worth the effort or if she'll just tune us out."

"Mario," said Applejack as she put a fore-hoof on his shoulder, "I hardly ever listen to reason when you try to help me see sense, but you've never given up on me, do you?"

"No," said Mario, "I mean, being completely honest, I did have doubts if speaking up was even worth it, but...I could never bring myself to turn my back on you."

"Then this case should be no different," said Applejack, "even if Rara ignores us one hundred times, we gotta help her. After all, you know as well as I do that Svengallop is taking advantage of her. He did the same to you and got away with it. Do you want Rara to suffer the same fate?" Mario listened and then a very determined look appeared on his face.

"Svengallop," said Mario as a smirk, "It's time you and me are gonna have one _big_ showdown." Mario just nodded with anticipation. Applejack was just happy she got Mario motivated to help her out with Rara. Pinkie just groaned at being left behind as she tumbled into a pile of already pre-peeled and pre-cored apples.

Back at the main stage, Rara was talking to two of her background singers with Applejack and Mario approached with smiles on their faces.

"Countess Coloratura!" Applejack called out.

"Wow, AJ, you said my real name," said Rara, clearly impressed.

"I said your _new_ name," said Applejack, "but I saw the real you hangin' out with those schoolponies yesterday. And I know somepony that'd perfer if you stop doin' those little events."

"Ugh, not this again," said Rara annoyingly as she looked away.

"Come on now," said Applejack, "You've just got to give me a chance to prove what I'm sayin' is true."

"AJ is only tryin' to look out for you, Rara," Mario added, "and while it seems like I'm carrying a grudge against Svengallop, I don't want him betraying and hurting you like he did with me. He doing to you what he used to do when I worked with him and we're going to prove that to you,"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Rara asked, still feeling skeptical.

"Do exactly what I say," said Applejack, "We'll see if that Svengallop truly has your best intentions at heart." While Rara rolled her eyes at the two ponies, she did concede to their idea.

Later that day, Applejack's idea was put into action as Rara stood in the middle of the stage as Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Twilight were busy setting up some lights above the stage.

"Svengallop? Svengallop!" Rara called out, "Where are you, Svengallop?"

"Here I am!" said Svengallop in a cheery tone and gave a bow, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I was...considering..." said Rara sadly, "m-maybe cancelling the contest with the school ponies...?"

"Countess, this is wonderful!" said Svengallop happily, "I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless school pony contest."

"You...have?" said Rara, clearly surprised.

"You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura image that _I_ built! Consider it cancelled," said Svengallop before shouting, "Pinkie Pie!"

"Yes, Svengallop, sir!" Pinkie said, clearly out of breath as she coughed an apple core that had gotten stuck in her throat.

"We are making some adjustments to the show," said Svengallop, "Follow me..." He then turned and noticed Rara looking at a sheet of paper.

"What, may I ask, is that?" said Svengallop disapprovingly, "I thought I told you to keep fan mail inside your trailer!"

"It's the lyrics to a new song I want to add the show," said Rara, "I'm sure you can fit it into the routine for me." Svengallop looked indignantly as he snatched the paper with a fore-hoof and shoved it into his suit jacket.

"I'll see what I can do," Svengallop said snootily and then made Pinkie follow him. Rara watched them walked off before giving Applejack and Mario curious looks since they had been watching the scene unfold. The two ponies just smiled and nodded before they gave Twilight a signal. Twilight then smiled and flew off, making her horn glow as she saw Pinkie and Svengallop chatting behind the stage near Rara's trailer. Poor Pinkie nearly tripped but managed to recover as Svengallop started to speak.

"Cancel the contest for the fillies and schedule me a spa treatment," said Svengallop, "Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works!" Pinkie just looked miserable and said nothing.

"You know that drill!" Svengallop threatened as he got into her face, "Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!" Svengallop then walked off, feeling very pleased with himself until he remembered the song Rara had said she wanted added to the song. He looked at the sheet of paper and then scoffed at the lyrics.

"She thinks _this_ jumble of words is music?" said Svengallop and then rubbed his fore-hooves together to shred the paper, "I can think of something far more image worthy for Countess Coloratura and all the glory will go to me!" Svengallop then returned to the stage with his smug smile. Rara was waiting for him.

"Okay, Countess Coloratura, all taken care of!" said Svengallop. It was then some audio was heard and he winced. There on a projection Twilight had recorded was his conversation with Pinkie.

" _You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity_!" the recording of Svengallop said aloud. Then Mario made another projection appear of Svengallop ripping up the lyrics to Sweetie Belle's new song.

" _She thinks this jumble of words is music? I can think of something far more image worthy for Countess Coloratura and all the glory will go to me!_ " said the audio record of Svengallop. Rara and the Mane Eight all glared. The other surrounding ponies were shocked.

"So _that's_ how you've been managing things?" Rara asked angrily.

"Yeah, so?" said Svengallop arrogantly, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is," said Rara as she walked up to him sternly, "is you've been using my name to intimidate ponies to get what you want!"

"But I work incredibly hard for you!" Svengallop retorted in his defense, "I deserve everything I get!"

"But not because you scare ponies into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise!" Rara snapped angrily, "I would never do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would _never_ cancel the school ponies contest! One of the winners was the one who wrote the very song you tore up behind my back! And I should also mention she's famous for the song _Jump Up, Pony Star_ , which is still higher than _any_ of my best hit songs that have made the Hayboard charts!"

"Hmph," said Svengallop, "that pathetic little filly should have never even been on those Hayboard charts in the first place! Besides, all this charity and school pony contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little _Rara_ I met back in Manehattan!"

"You clearly don't understand the real me!" said Rara, "and how dare you call my new friend Sweetie Belle a pathetic little filly. Every future singer starts their dream when their young, just like me!"

"Ha, that's a joke!" said Svengallop haughtily, "I made you somepony! What can you even do without _me_? Good luck, _Countess_ _Coloratura_! _Good luck_!" Svengallop walked off the stage with his nose in the air, making it clear he was quitting on her. Rara looked most upset and Mario stomped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mario asked sternly.

"It is clear that Countess Coloratura doesn't appreciate _my_ help," said Svengallop snootily, "She can manage things herself!" Mario laughed, but it wasn't a happy or funny laugh.

"You know, I've met many stupid, stubborn, and dense ponies in my day," said Mario with a hallow chuckle, "but you are one of the worst."

"Will you get out of my way!" Svengallop threatened.

"NO!" Mario yelled angrily, "You just dumped Rara just like you dumped me all those years ago. And why? Because you can't handle it when ponies don't want to do things your way! Which is bullying others and taking advantage of other ponies for your own benefits. All you care about is filling your pocket book and not their best interests. And if I let you just walk away, you're only going to do the same thing to some other pony. Not to mention you cross the line when you decided to bully my best friend and baby sister!" Mario pointed to Pinkie, who looked very drained and miserable, leaned against Twilight's shoulder and cried as the reality of the situation set in. The purple alicorn held her gently for comfort. Svengallop just looked apathetic.

"What's your point?" he asked huffily, "You can't do anything to me!" Mario smirked.

"I don't have to," said Mario, "That projection you just saw? It was aired not just here in Sweet Apple Acres, but also Ponyville, Canterlot, Manehattan, Appleloosa, Vanhoover, Baltimare, Fillydelphia, and every other major city in Equestria!" Svengallop jaw dropped as Mario gave him a devious smirk.

"Looks like you're out of a job," said Mario smugly as Svengallop gritted his teeth angrily, but then to Mario's surprise, he smirked.

"You may have ruined me," said Svengallop darkly as the six backup dancers surrounded him, "But these stallions all work for _me_ and they've got some choice words to say for you depriving them of their chance to perform with Countess Coloratura. Get him!" Mario looked around to see them growling at him and others pounding one fore-hoof into the other to show they were ready to beat him up. The rest of the Mane eight were worried, especially when the stallions charged at Mario. Mario made his horn glow.

" **SHOWTIME!** "

(cue Bowser turn battle)

The Mane Eight and Rara, minus Twilight and Fluttershy, were rather stunned at the turn battle set up. Mostly because Mario was standing on his hind legs looking rather intimidating as the six stallions were standing on the right side of the battlefield, glaring at him with Svengallop standing at the far back to command them.

"This is new," said Rainbow.

"It's a new turn battle style," said Twilight, "Mario showed it off during our last friendship mission."

"It's more strength oriented than agility," added Fluttershy.

"Either way," Svengallop boasted, "Mario is clearly outmatched. He's going to learn he's playing with the big boys now."

"Then let's play!" said Mario as he stomped up one stallion, reeled back his left fore-leg. Then it glowed the emphasize maximum power and then...

POW!

Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Rara were left with their jaws hanging out as Mario punched a stallion at full power, knocking him out instantly.

"Woah..." said Spike, surprised as well.

"Now that's what I call a _power_ punch!" said Shenran, very impressed. Svengallop snarled.

"Get him!" he shouted as the first stallion charged at Mario head on. Mario just stood calmly on his hind legs and did a fast left hook, knocking the stallion back and ending his attack. The second stallion did the same and got the same counter attack. The third stallion was a little smarter. He charged but then leaped into the air to try and belly-stomp on Mario's back.

"Mario look out!" Rara called out.

"I've got this!" said Mario as he squatted at the last second.

BLOCK!

The above word appeared above the alicorn to show that Mario had nullified any damage the attack would have done and made the stallion wobble back to his side of the battlefield. The fourth stallion tried the attack as well, even trying to fake Mario out, but...

BLOCK!

Mario blocked the attack as well. The fifth stallion just went for a charge and tried to fake Mario out by stopping mid-dash, but got slugged in the face anyway. The fifth stallion also felt a tooth come out of his mouth. He then whimpered and fled the battle.

"Coward!" Svengallop shouted, "You'll never dance on stage again!"

"Good to see you care about the dancers," said Mario sarcastically as he marched up to the third stallion, reeled back...

POW!

Knocked him out with a single fully powered left punch!

"Go get him Mario!" Pinkie shouted, now feeling better. Now it was the three remaining stallions chance to try again. The second went for another charge, even stopping twice before Mario did a quick punch and knocked him out. The third stallion then tried the fake out and jump into the air.

BLOCK!

But Mario blocked the attacked with a perfectly timed squat. The fifth stallion the tried to fake Mario out by charging and then stopping three times, even trying a jump fake to make Mario squat, but Mario managed to quickly recover and left punch him, knocking the stallion out. Only the third stallion remained and he was looking very frightened.

"Come on!" Svengallop shouted angrily, "You can take a slug in the face! You would be nothing without me!" The third stallion just trembled nervously as Mario stomped up and began to reel back for the punch. Just as Mario's left fore-hoof was about to glow...

...the third stallion swapped himself out...

...and now Svengallop was the target!

Svengallop saw Mario's left-hoof glow and his pupil shrink into tiny dots.

"Momma..." he whimpered.

 **POW!**

It was not only fully powered, but it was a lucky hit!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Svengallop screamed like a little filly as he went flying into the air and then disappeared into the blue sky with a twinkle.

(Battle Victory!)

Mario smiled as Svengallop disappeared.

"Bye bye, Svenny! I'll miss you! _NOT_!" Mario called out as the rest of the Mane Eight cheered. That is until they noticed that Rara was still looking very upset. Applejack was the first to understand why as she walked up to the dejected pop star.

"Oh, Rara, I'm so sorry," said Applejack, "Are you gonna be okay for the concert tonight?"

"Of course," said Rara bravely, "After all, the show must go on!" Mario then walked up to her.

"I know you don't want to disappoint you fans," said Mario, "but there's nothing wrong if you need time to yourself, especially after all this."

"I'll be fine," said Rara firmly.

But by the time the sun was setting, Rara was anything but fine. She had changed her look so she was wearing a purple top with blue gems, a gem studded pin on her tail, some purple gem studded boots on all four hooves, and her mane and tail were down with gems tied into them. Plus she had some gem studded fake eye-lashes.

"Oh, my gosh, Rarity, Svengallop's right!" Rara panicked as she paced about and looked at herself in the mirror, "This is gonna be a disaster! I'm gonna be terrible!" Whether Rarity was even listening was debatable since she was trying to get Rara's headset on and the pop stars pacing was making the job impossible. Rarity could feel her patience slipping when Applejack and Mario arrived.

"Can you give us a minute, Rarity?" Applejack asked the white unicorn.

"Certainly," said Rarity, but still felt a little annoyed as she took the headpiece with her.

"Now, why's it gonna be so terrible?" Applejack asked.

"Because Svengallop was in charge of everything!" Rara explained worriedly, "The lights, the visuals, the sound! Without Svengallop, I have nothing!"

"Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself into a tizzy there, Rara," said Applejack. Mario gave the pop star a warm smile.

"I used to think the same thing," Mario told her, "especially after my accident, but I learned that having somepony like Svengallop only made me famous because they turned me into somepony different."

"Mario's right," said Applejack, "Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the _real_ perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self."

"Indeed," said Mario, "As you can see, I've been far more successful being true to myself than when I was the Flying Unicorn. In fact, being myself is what helped me earn my wings." Mario opened them up proudly, which made Rara smile, but then it disappeared since she was still worried.

"And Rara," Applejack continued on behalf of her older brother, "when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I've ever seen shine." Rara just looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then turned to Mario.

"Mario, can you do me a favor?" Rara asked.

"What's up?" Mario asked as Rara leaned into his ear and whispered her idea. Mario listened attentively and then gave her a smile.

"You got it!" said Mario excitedly as he zoomed away. Rara watched him disappear and then went to get ready for the concert.

By the time the sun had set completely and the stars were now dancing about the night sky, the area surrounding the stage was now filled with ponies as they cheered excitedly for the concert to start. Twilight, the host of tonight's show, took to the front part of the stage.

"Good evening, everypony!" said Twilight, "Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act - Countess Coloratura!" The ponies cheered as the curtains opened to reveal the pop star standing near a baby grand piano she had asked Mario to get for her. She had also changed her outfit. Her mane and tail now had their natural swirls along the edges. She had on a black top that had some gray lacing along the neck. Since, as a reminder to all that most ponies don't wear clothes, she had on a see-through black mini skirt.

"This song may be familiar, but yet, it's totally different," said Rara, "Kind of like, me, Rara." The other ponies were left stunned and confused at the nickname. Rara just shook off their puzzled murmurs and began to play the piano.

[Rara - She did a mini-piano solo before she sang. The view then zoomed out to show the audience listening attentively as the spotlight shinned above her.]

 _I'm here to show you who I am  
Throw off the veil, it's finally time  
There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa  
And now I feel my stars align_

[Rara - As she continued her singing and piano playing, several unicorns lit up their horns in the audience to make little balls of light.]

 _For I had believed what I was sold  
I did all the things that I was told  
But all that has changed. and now I'm bold  
'Cause I know_

[Rara - A silhouette of a mini orchestra could be seen behind a screen in the background of the stage.]

 _That I'm just a pony  
I made mistakes from time to time  
But now I know the real me  
And put my heart out on the line_

[Rara - The audience was now watching with smiles on their faces, clearly captivated by her voice. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were smiling and holding each other. Sweetie Belle raised a fore-hoof in the air.]

 _And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
Just like the magic inside of you_

[Rara]

 _And now I see those colors  
Right before my eyes  
I hear my voice so clearly  
And I know that it is right_

[Rara - her voice began to echo as she continued the song.]

 _They thought I was weak, but I am strong  
They sold me the world, but they were wrong  
And now that I'm back, I still belong  
'Cause I know_

[Rara - As she reached the chorus again, her cutie mark started glowing and the audience cheered loudly and excitedly. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were still smiling happily as Apple Bloom was trying to mouth the words. The Mane eight were also smiling as well, especially Applejack and Mario. Applejack could feel her eye filling with happy tears. Mario was already crying as he put a fore-leg around his little sister and kissed the side of her head as they exchanged smiles with each other.]

 _That I am just a pony  
I make mistakes from time to time  
But now I know the real me  
And put my heart out on the line_

[Rara - She was now crying happily as she poured her heart and soul into her singing. Then raised a fore-hoof in the air as she sang the final note.]

 _And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
Just like the magic inside of you_

 _Just like the magic inside of you..._

The audience roared with delight as Rara finished her song and walked up to the front of the stage.

"Thank you, everypony!" said Rara, her voice amplified from what could have been a hidden mic, "When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend, with additional help from her brother, reminded me what real friendship is about, and she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong!" The Mane eight knew who that friend and brother were as they all looked at Applejack and Mario. The two ponies blinked at being called out and felt a bit embarassed, especially when Rara smiled at them.

"So I have a very special surprise for her," Rara continued, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, come on up!" The three fillies smiled as they made their way to the stage and smiled excitedly as they stood around the pop star. Then the spotlight shined on them as they began to sing.

[Rara and the Cutie Mark Crusaders - as they sang, a giant flag of Equestria appeared behind them and raised a fore-hoof to it.]

 _Equestria, the land I love  
A land of harmony  
Our flag does wave from high above  
For ponykind to see_

[Rara and the Cutie Mark Crusaders - Rara extended a fore-hoof to pull Applejack onto the stage and held her close as they finished the song.]

 _Equestria, a land of friends  
Where ponykind do roam  
They say true friendship never ends  
Equestria, my home_

The audience cheered as Sweetie Belle used her magic to raise a metal triangle next to Applejack. The orange pony gave it a light tap before she and Rara shared a warm hug with each other on stage. Once the cheering had died down, Rara let go of Applejack and stepped forward.

"And now, fillies and gentlecolts," said Rara, "I have one more surprise for you. Recently, I have had the pleasure of meeting the writer and singer of the famous song, _Jump Up Pony Star_ , Sweetie Belle!" The ponies cheered as Sweetie Belle nervously stepped forward as a spotlight shined on her.

"And now, for the first time ever," said Rara, "We shall sing her newest single, _Harmony Light_." The audience cheered as Sweetie Belle felt sweat dripping down her brow. Rara gave her a comforting smile as they took a deep breath together. The orchestra began to initial melody and Sweetie Belle began to opening part of the song.

[Sweetie Belle - She started singing shakily as first but then her voice grew louder and more passionate as she sang.]

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

[Rara - She gave Sweetie Belle smile before putting her vocals to full use. But as Rara mentioned the world coming to an end. Mario's horn and eyes glowed pink. There before him was Equestria in what looked like a devastated landscape.]

 _On that day, when the sky fell away  
Our world came to an end  
In our eyes, did a fading sun rise  
In the dark glimmering shadows_

[Sweetie Belle - Mario then saw Ponyville looking a bit deserted and the Carousel Boutique was boarded up and empty. He then saw a familiar unicorn overlooking the devastation with a sinister smile on her face.]

 _Silence grows in the spaces between  
Stretching out beyond time  
Rising up as a chorus of souls  
Find a voice  
Flickering through the void_

[Rara - Next Mario saw was the specks of a small group before what appeared to be a strange but dark looking kingdom. And saw everypony else being overwhelmed by the changelings before a heart made of flames expanded at the changelings.]

 _These little sparks, cling on to life  
Everyone caught in the struggle  
And then the storms of change  
They fan the flames  
Scattering ashes to the wind!_

[Sweetie Belle - Mario then saw before him a small pony trapped in a mass of darkness before a small light came from what looked like his heart but then began to fade until it was consumed by what looked like a giant pony made out of shadow.]

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight  
No escape, no greater fate to be made  
In the end, the chains of time will not break_

[Rara and Sweetie Belle - Mario then saw six silhouettes, each of them standing on a pillar as their bodies began to glow. They stood before the shadow pony and shot their beams of light at it before the light consumed his view.]

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

[Rara - Mario then saw several airships he had never seen before, each them sending large menacing creatures that started to conquer and invade the land. It was then one creature looked to be holding an ancient staff of some sort that held within it some familiar magic as it smiled deviously.]

 _As fate spins,  
A thread without end  
New life draws it's first breath  
Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past  
Where destiny holds fast_

[Sweetie Belle - Mario then saw several ponies as well as different creatures, joined hands/hooves/etc as they rallied together to fight off the creature with the staff and his army. Then what looked like six pony shadows charged the creature with the staff as he aimed it at them to attack before a burst of light blocked Mario's view of the result.]

 _Here where we stand  
Hoof clenched in Hoof  
Everypony caught in the struggle  
This is the day we finally find our way  
Stepping into our tomorrow!_

[Rara - Mario was now in the middle of a crystal cave, before him were six more shadows, only one was a pony, another was a griffon, another a yak, followed by a dragon, a creature he didn't recognize, and...a changleling?! Some coals beneath them suddenly erupted into flames, causing some light to sketch a drawing into the wall behind the shadows.]

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
Growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

[Rara and Sweetie Belle - Just then, the six creatures began to glow, each of them a color from the Elements of Harmony minus one. It was then a Pink glow appeared in the middle but the light made it too difficult for Mario to see who or what it was.]

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!_

[Rara and Sweetie Belle - Mario had just snapped back into reality as some electric guitar fanfare was played. Twilight looked at him worriedly, but Mario just mouthed that he was fine and went to watch Sweetie Belle and Rara re-sing the chorus. Twilight let it go, but she still looked rather concerned at what had happened to her husband. He noticed that Sweetie Belle was looking very comfortable on stage now.]

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
Growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

[Rara and Sweetie Belle - The two ponies smiled at each other as they put a fore-hoof over each other shoulder and waved their free fore-leg about as they sang. As they sang the final word, the held a long note as they slowly lifted their free fore-leg high into the air.]

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!_

With a short fanfare from the orchestria, their duet was complete and the ponies in the audience raised their fore-hooves into the air as they cheered and roared with excitement! Rara and Sweetie Belle gave each other wide smiles before they exchanged a heartfelt hug with each other. The Mane eight were cheering loudly as well, with Mario and Shenran whistling loudly. Applejack, however, didn't cheer, but had a warm and teary smile on her face.

She knew, that no matter how far apart life took them.

She and Rara would be friends forever.

 **SURPRISE! I bet none of you were expecting Rara and Sweetie Belle to sing a ponified version of "Lifelight", the theme song to Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. And if you read the content in the brackets. Mario literally saw a vision of the future, or what is going to happen from the season 5 finale and beyond. Can you name all the future events Mario saw?**

 **I have to admit that the way Svengallop just walked out on Rara with no remorse or consequences for his actions was what always kept this episode from being one of my favorites. He needed to get some sense knocked into him. So hope you enjoyed the bonus battle where Mario gave him his just desserts!**

 **And for those who have not heard. Hasbro has confirmed that season nine is the final season. So it lets you know when this story will have its end. I'm still not sure if I'll write beyond season nine just yet, but I do know you want Mario and Twilight to become parents so...I'll figure something out.**

 **Next time: The road to Mario and Twilight's most difficult battle yet is upon us. If you remember, Mario seems to be struggling with something and he's still holding a grudge against Starlight over what happened at the beginning of the season. I might take a short break from writing to prepare myself for this...but I'm still not sure.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	121. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1

The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 525: My wife and I are about to experience firsthand how dangerous it can be to tamper with the past..._

Today was a very special day for Twilight and Mario. At least it was a special day for Twilight, since she was getting to do something that she had only dreamed of doing for many years. And that was give a lecture at the Canterlot lecture hall. Despite having several anxiety attacks beforehand, Mario had managed to calm her down, despite having his own anxiety attacks, so she could stand up on stage before those the ponies had come to hear her.

"If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that I'd one day give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic," said Twilight as she addressed the crowd with Mario at her right, "I wouldn't have believed it. but..." Twilight then quickly shuffled her notes so she could continue her speech.

"I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves," said Twilight. It was then there was a long pause and the sound of only one pony clapping. Actually, the view showed that Spike was the only pony, or dragon, in the audience. Guess it wasn't mentioned that this was one of Twilight's practice rounds.

"Wow, hehe," said Spike with a brave smile on his face, "That was even better than the first eleven times." He then cleared his throat and continued to smile sheepishly.

"But you have improved in all those practice runs, honey," said Mario, "You didn't jump into my fore-leg and panic. Plus this time you were completely stutter free!" Twilight gave him an annoyed look about the first remark, but smiled at the second comment.

"Eh, I don't know, Spike and Mario," said Twilight as she walked away from the podium, "I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards."

"Sweetie, even the greatest speech makers never master not using their cards," said Mario, "Even Mom uses cue cards that I would write for her big speeches from time to time."

"Really?" said Twilight, "Guess that explains why she once talked about how she once had a _depostation_ before meeting with everypony."

"Hey! Spelling's hard okay!" Mario retorted with blushed cheeks, "I meant to write _deputation_." Twilight giggled.

"Come on, Twilight!" Spike encouraged, "You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students!"

"Oh, I'm not nervous, Spike," said Twilight.

"Denial," Mario muttered before Twilight shoved him hard so he toppled over with a thump off screen.

"But I do have to set a good example," said Twilight as Mario recovered, "especially for the magic students. That's why this speech has to be..." Twilight gave the little dragon a knowing smirk. Spike just slumped over in defeat and sighed.

"Perfect?" Spike replied.

"Exactly," said Twilight as she headed back to the podium and pushed Mario with her, "Let's go through it one more time." Twilight then cleared her throat.

"When Princess Celestia asked me and my husband to speak to you today," said Twilight, "I was honored to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic."

"Oh, hear that everypony?" said Mario, "Rage nap!" Mario then sat down and leaned his head back to pretend to fall asleep by snoring loudly. Twilight just growled, but then saw Mario just smirking at her. She then understood what he was trying to do.

"Please don't embarrass me while you try to be funny and help me relax," Twilight asked sweetly.

"Okay," said Mario. Spike just slumped in his seat in defeat, wanting to practicing to be over.

(Main Theme)

Later that afternoon, Amethyst Star and Lyra were rushing to the lecture hall since they were late to hear Twilight's lecture. They burst inside only to get dirty glares from nearby ponies before they went back to listening to Twilight as she stood at the podium with a circle graph that had a projection of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their cutie marks on it. Twilight had been doing just fine with her lecture. The purple pony was also surprised at how hard everypony laughed when Mario made his "rage nap" joke. It definitely helped Twilight relax when Mario would crack some humor to her speech, but he did embarassed her once by saying she was cute. Twilight planned on getting back at him later for that.

"Obviously, the long term effects of..." Twilight continued as somepony shushed in the background, "...the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but..." Twilight went to sip of her water.

"We now take a commercial break," said Mario, "brought to you in part by...water. The healthiest way to quench your thirst." Some students snickered as Twilight gestured for Mario to lean toward her. When Mario did, she then spat out the water like a faucet into his face. The students laughed as Mario glared at getting his face soaked.

"Ahem," said Twilight to somepony upfront, "Next slide, please." Twilight put a fore-leg over her fore-head to look at Spike, who had fallen asleep during the lecture. Fortunately, Moon Dancer was sitting next to him as quickly nudged Spike awake.

"Huh? huh!" Spike spluttered.

"Come on, next slide please," said Mario annoyingly, "I'm getting grey hair over here!"

"I didn't know you were George Hoofey," Twilight teased to buy some time, "Any of you girls think Mario should be this year's "Cutest Stallion Alive" magazine cover?"

"What a cutie!" Moon Dancers shouted as the rest of the mares all cooed and whistled. Mario covered his face with his fore-hooves.

"Anypony got a brown paper bag that I can hide my now red face under?" he complained as they ponies laughed. By now Spike was woken up and just finished grabbing some slide cards and put them into the projector. Unfortunately, he had put in a picture of himself reclining at the beach, Mario standing on his hind legs wearing a white buttoned shirt holding a hair brush while imitating Tom Cruises "old time rock n roll" dance (which the students snickered at), and finally putting the picture of himself with the Mane eight upside down and finally correct the last picture to being right side up.

"I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real," said Twilight as Spike fixed the last picture, "and in the instance of my husband, my friends, and I, it can be traced to a single event!" Spike then changed the slide to show Rainbow doing her Sonic Rainboom.

"Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor...," said Twilight.

"And got Fluttershy sent falling off the clouds to the earth below," Mario added, "but was saved by a bunch of beautiful butterflies."

"...this rainboom wouldn't have happened," Twilight continued as Spike added another slide showing each of the Mane Seven showing their special talents (Shenran didn't get his cutie mark like the rest but is still part of the group), "Fluttershy might have never discovered her love of animals. Applejack might have never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie might have never left hers. It might be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what _my_ life would be like. If you've ever thought that the idea of star-crossed lovers wasn't true. Mario and I were true examples that such love can happen. That rainboom brought us together. And while I did call him a weirdo when we first met..." The ponies snickered and Mario rolled his eyes, "...the seeds of true friendship and true love had been planted." Twilight and Mario both walked up to front of the stage.

"Without this rainboom," Twilight continued, "I might not have gotten into magic school. I wouldn't have met my future husband. Celestia wouldn't have taken me and Mario on as her pupils or sent us to Ponyville to meet our friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that we found is the connection I share with them." Twilight and Mario then looked at all the ponies in the audience. It was then they caught sight of a familiar lilac pony with purple mane with a pale blue highlight smirking at them.

"Wuh?" Mario mouthed as he and Twilight blinked and scanned the audience but the pony was nowhere to be found.

 _I sense trouble_ Mario thought as he felt a little uneasy. Twilight looked a little uneasy as well.

"Just keep going," Mario whispered to her while the purple pony looked at her note cards, "We'll talk about what we saw later."

"But, um..." Twilight stuttered as she shuffled her note cards to get back on track, "the real question about...Cutie Mark Magic is...who it seems to affect..."

Once the lecture was over and the students had finished asking their question. Mario and Twilight flew back home to Ponyville. Diamond Tiara was there waiting for them.

"Hey, master, Twilight," she said cheerfully, "How did the lecture go?"

"It was fine, Di," said Mario before stuttering, "Just...well..."

"Starlight Glimmer?" said Spike as he hopped off Twilight's back.

"Starlight Glimmer?" said Diamond Tiara puzzled, "You mean that unicorn who tried to steal your cutie marks and tried to break Mario by insulting him with years of hurtful words in under two minutes?"

"Mario and I were sure we saw her, Spike and Di," said Twilight as they all headed back to the castle, "But when I looked again, she was gone! I'm just worried what she might be up to."

"She'd have to be _really stupid_ if she thinks she can do anything to us again," said Mario bitterly.

"Well, keep in mind, master," said Diamond Tiara, "when you're angry and want revenge, you'll still make the effort to try. Believe me I would know..." Diamond Tiara looked away shamefully, but Mario didn't notice. He just had a very bitter look on his face.

"Whatever it could be, it's nothing good, I bet," said Spike, "We both heard that she wasn't happy the _last_ time you saw her."

"She's lucky I didn't blast her to kingdom come!" Mario snapped angrily.

"Master..." said Diamond Tiara nervously, clearly frightened at seeing Mario so angry.

"Mario has a right to be angry with her," Twilight pointed out, "Starlight broke him at one point and then beat him up and tried to destroy him! Plus forcing everypony in the village to have the same cutie mark wasn't right. We had to do something!"

"And now she's coming back to revenge," said Spike darkly. Until he and Mario noticed that Twilight was frozen stiff and her knees were knocking together.

"Twilight, calm down," said Diamond Tiara as she gave the purple pony a hug.

"Uh, or she was just really interested in your speech!" Spike added, trying to do damage control. Mario then gave his wife a hug and kiss.

"Don't you worry honey," said Mario before adding with a dark tone, "I underestimated Starlight the last time, but this time I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you or anypony else. Just try and show your face, Starlight Glimmer. _I'm ready for you this time_!" Twilight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara just shared uneasy looks with each other before catching up with the alicorn prince.

"Honestly, you guys," said Twilight as they continued to make their way to the castle, "I'm not really sure what we saw. But as long as we have our friends, we know everything will be all right. Right honey?" Mario said nothing as first but then turned around to see the concerned looks. Mario then took a long deep breath to calm himself down.

"Right...honey," said Mario.

"Are you okay, Mas-" Diamond Tiara tried to ask.

"I'm fine!" said Mario a little more sternly than he had wanted, "Let's just get back to the castle." Twilight just smiled in agreement.

"Maybe I was just more stressed about that speech than I thought," said Twilight as Spike put some stuff against a wall and Twilight and Mario hung their saddle bags along the back of the hallway wall.

"Yeah," said Spike as he and Diamond Tiara went to catch up with the alicorn couple, "that sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge."

"Spike!" Diamond Tiara scolded.

"Well, when you say it like that," said Twilight lightheartedly as she opened the doors to the throne room, "it does sound kinda silly." Mario and Spike then looked inside and both gasped silently.

"Or it's totally true!" said Spike. Twilight and Diamond Tiara looked and both their eyes bugged out. There sitting smugly in Fluttershy's throne was Starlight Glimmer herself.

"Welcome home, Twilight and Mario!" said Starlight deviously before she grabbed an old sheet of paper and fired her magic at it.

"GRRR!" Mario growled furiously, "Oh you made a BIG mistake showing your face here!" But Starlight wasn't listening as the enchanted sheet of paper fired a magic beam at the table, activating the cutie map. Diamond went to charge at the lilac unicorn when Mario held her back.

"Stay here!" Mario commanded as he, Twilight, and Spike charged at the table.

"What are you doing, Starlight?" Twilight demanded. Starlight laughed haughtily.

"I'd tell you," Starlight gloated, "but I don't want to _ruin_ the surprise!" She then crumpled up the paper. Mario snarled.

"If it's from you, I'd like to politely decline ya witch!" Mario shot back as Starlight laughed as she tossed the paper aside and ignored the alicorn prince. It was then some magic rings surrounded the cutie map. Twilight, Mario, and Spike backed up as some winds started up. Twilight fired a magic blast, but the rings nullified her blast.

"Let's try this!" said Mario as he curled up into a ball and home attacked the rings, "UGH!" Mario was jolted and knocked back, landing on his back. Spike was nearly blown away until Twilight caught him with her wing and held him close. Poor Diamond Tiara tried to hold on form the edge of the doorway, but lost her grip and screamed as she was sent flying away. It was then a dome like portal with clocks on it appeared above the rings. Starlight looked at the dome deviously as the rings disappeared then smiled smugly at the others before using her magic to float up into the air and sucked into the dome before she and the dome disappeared. Mario, Twilight, and Spike rushed to the table.

"Where'd she go?" Spike pondered frantically.

"I don't know, Spike," said Twilight, "but I think we better find out!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Mario under his breath as he and Twilight looked at the map.

"I guess we could start with this," said Spike as he reached the pick up the crumpled paper.

"Spike, no!" Twilight and Mario shouted, "Don't touch that!" It was too late. As soon as Spike grabbed the paper, the portal was reactivated and they were all sucked into the portal, screaming as they went through. Diamond Tiara had recovered and had arrived just in time to see everything.

"Master! Twilight!" said Diamond Tiara before she hit her lower lip and started to panic. It was then Pinkie entered the room and didn't noticed the little filly as she pushed a cake inside.

"Huh!" said Pinkie before devouring the cake in one bite. Diamond Tiara rushed up to her.

"Pinkie Pie!" Diamond Tiara said in a panic, "I need your help!" Pinkie just stared curiously at the filly with her face covered in cake.

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Spike, Twilight, and Mario screamed as they traveled through what looked like some sort of portal as they saw a sand dial appeared before them. Then the portal reopened in the middle of the sky...dumping them and the paper into the abyss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" they all screamed some more before Twilight and Mario realized that they had wings and stopped their momentum. Twilight then saw that Spike was still falling and used her magic to stop him just before he hit what appeared to be asphalt. They looked around to see several Pegasi flying around, especially young fillies and colts.

"Cloudsdale?" said Spike, "Starlight doesn't even have wings! Why would she come here?"

"I don't know, Spike," said Twilight, "but it looked like she could fly with just magic."

"Impossible!" said Mario, "I spent years burning my own magic out doing that. That's why I created the magic wings!"

"You know as well as I do that Starlight is very advanced with magic," said Twilight, "Keep your eyes open. We don't know what she has planned."

"The sooner we find out, the better," Mario said firmly in agreement. Suddenly, a small, but familiar filly zoomed between them, startling them in the process.

"Isn't that Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Did Rainbow Dash look really young to you?" said Twilight as Spike pulled out some binoculars, "and I didn't see a cutie mark. You don't think..."

"I think I did but I wish I wasn't right..." Mario said wearily.

"...We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom?" Spike suggested fearfully. Twilight face-hooved herself.

"Spike, only Star-Swirl the Bearded could do something like that," said Twilight as Mario gave her a glare, "and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?"

"Well, ever heard the phase..." Mario suggested indignantly.

"No! The student totally did _not_ surpass the master!" Twilight snapped, "There is no way!" It was then Spike and Twilight found a sheet of paper on the asphalt. Spike picked it up and scanned it.

"With this," Spike suggested as he showed the spell paper to Twilight and Mario. They only needed a few seconds to look it over.

"Star Swirl's spell!" Twilight winced, "Oh, no!"

"This is not good," said Mario.

"Come on, let's go!" said Spike as he walked forward a bit.

"Go where?" Twilight and Mario asked.

"To watch the race," said Spike, "I don't wanna miss the rainboom! Whoa!" Spike then went to step on the cloud and fell through. Twilight quickly used her magic to grab the little dragon, put him on her back as the two alicorns flew off at high speed, making Spike yelp.

"Keep your eyes out for Starlight," said Mario to Twilight and Spike, "If she's here, she might be trying to do something to disrupt the race. We need to be ready for anything." Twilight nodded in agreement as they headed to the starting line. They had just arrived when young Rainbow, young Hoops, and young Dumb-bell took off and sent young Fluttershy spiraling off the cloud. Twilight nearly dived after her, but Spike held her wings and shook his head.

"I wanna go after her too," said Mario gently, "But history demands that she fall. Plus we know the butterflies will keep her safe." Twilight reluctantly conceded as they continued to watch the race. Young Rainbow as pushing her speed to its filly limit with the two bullies right behind her as they zoomed through one cloud ring after another. Just like young Rainbow had said, they went to make a turn when young Dumb-bell missed the turn and ended up smashing through a pillar.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt," Mario winced before calming down, "So far, so good, so what would Starlight want to..." Mario's eyes shrunk when an idea came to mind. As young Rainbow was enjoying the speed, young Hoops bashed her aside.

"Heh. Later, Rainbow _Crash_!" young Hoops taunted before zooming off.

"Hey!" young Rainbow shouted as she took off after him. It was then she passed a cloud and Starlight rose out it with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Aw, sorry about this," Starlight said unapologetically as she charged her horn as young Rainbow began to pick up speed for the sonic rainboom. Starlight then fired her magic blast. Mario then teleported between the mare and the young rainbow filly.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario shouted as he grabbed his tennis racket to return the blast like he had done the last time.

TWANG!

But the magic blast was too powerful and it broke right through Mario's racket! Young Rainbow was then frozen in her tracks by Starlight's magic.

"Hey! What gives?" Young Rainbow asked as she watched young Hoops cross the finish line and everypony minus Twilight and Spike cheered. Mario reappeared beside her when his eyes glowed bright pink.

Everything happened at once.

Young Fluttershy had been giggling and enjoying her new animals friends...when they all left her alone.

Young Applejack just sighed as she looked out her window before closing the curtains and walking away.

Young Pinkie just continued working on the farm, feeling miserable.

Young Rarity stared at the rock her magic surge had led her to before pushing it off the edge of a cliff and walking away.

Young Twilight struggled to use her magic to make Spike's egg hatch, but was unable to do so as the School teachers just scribbled their notes. Young Twilight just lowered her head in defeat.

Young Mario let Princess Celestia hug him before looking at the tower young Twilight had been taking her test, before sighing and walking away, feeling sadder than ever.

Back with the alicorn couple, Twilight and Spike watched as young Rainbow remained frozen in place. Then they saw a bright pink light appeared from Mario's horn as a pink glowing heart rose out of his horn. Then the heart cracked in several places before the heart shattered into dust. Mario's body stiffened for a second before he plopped to the nearby cloud looking drained.

"Honey, what happened?" Twilight asked before she looked to see Mario's looked rather drained.

"I just felt all my love magic being completely destroyed," Mario said weakly. Twilight and Spike gasped. Then Twilight then saw Starlight smirking triumphantly.

"What did you do?!" Twilight demanded as she flew up to the unicorn's face.

"You are about to find out," said Starlight smugly as Mario recovered and caught up with his wife. It was then the portal had reappeared above Twilight, Mario, and Spike.

"You'll pay for thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Mario shouted as he, Twilight, and Spike were sucked into the portal. It wasn't long before the portal opened. The alicorn couple and Spike screamed as they tumbled out and landed with a THUD below. Twilight found herself sitting in what appeared to be a broken throne as she looked at the cutie map.

"Ugh...I don't know what Starlight's up to yet," said Twilight as she examined the map, "but we have to figure it out before it's too late."

"Isn't it already too late?" Mario replied in a soft but firm tone, "Starlight somehow destroyed my love magic." She could see that Mario looked rather hopeless as she put a fore-hoof under his chin.

"That doesn't mean we can't restore it," said Twilight gently, "We just need to stop Starlight before it's too late."

"Um, Twilight," said Spike, "I think it already is." Twilight and Mario then gasped. Their castle was gone, only some broken thrones and the cutie map remained.

"Uh, Twilight? Mario? Where's your castle?" Spike asked.

"Gee, I dunno," Mario replied sarcastically, "maybe it just got up and walked away!"

"I was being serious!" Spike snapped.

"Sorry," said Mario timidly, "Just this whole situation is making me feel _very_ uneasy."

"The map pulled us back," said Twilight as she examined it, "but whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here!"

"But why?" Spike asked, "And how did we get here? Where's here?" Twilight then pulled out the scroll from Spike's backpack.

"More like _when_ ," said Twilight as she pointed at the sheet of paper.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, still puzzled.

"Remember, Spike," said Mario as he and Twilight stepped forward, "One of Star Swirl's greatest fests of magic and studies were about time travel!"

"Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell," Twilight explained, "then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something!"

"Something that made my love magic disappear," Mario pointed out.

"Once she did," Twilight concluded, "the map pulled us back into the present!"

"So we're back where-I mean, _when_ we started?" Spike asked, trying to make sense of it all. Twilight and Mario walked behind him toward the cutie map.

"Not exactly," Twilight replied as she showed Spike the map, "Everything's different. Look. The map doesn't even make sense anymore! The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria!"

"And even Ponyville feels...dark and empty," said Mario, "whether it's from the loss of my love magic or not...something definitely feels off."

"Plus there's the whole missing castle thing," Spike added, "Not to mention Diamond Tiara is nowhere to be found." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Twilight replied, "This is too big to handle on our own."

"Ya think?" Spike replied sarcastically as Twilight gave him a quick glare.

"We need to find our friends and get help!" Twilight said with determination.

"Easier said than done now," said Mario, "Without my love magic, I can detect their presence anymore. I can't even feel our bond with them anymore. It's all gone..." Mario was on the verge of tears as Twilight nuzzled his chin.

"Don't worry, sweetie," said Twilight, "You'll feel that connection again once we find them."

"I hope so," said Mario doubtfully. He didn't want to mention to Twilight that the love she had given him felt very weak.

 _I still love her_ said Mario _but our connection to each other feels weak. As if...only my love for her feels strong now...that's not good..._ But rather than speak up, Mario decided to say nothing.

It wasn't long when they heard some roosters crowing in the sky as they arrived in town. They found the place looking like an abandoned ghost town. Houses were boarded up and damaged and nopony was outside. It was then Golden Harvest nervously looked out the window and saw the two ponies and Spike. Spike looked up and waved hello, but Golden Harvest closed her curtain fearfully.

"I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this, Twilight and Mario," said Spike.

"Everything...everything feels so cold and lifeless..." said Mario sadly.

"Mario, stop!" said Twilight sternly as she got into his face, "I know you lost your love magic, but the love that gives us hope and determination is still there! In your heart! Don't give into the despair, even if things look bleak right now! Remember that I love you, our friends love you! And never, never give up!" Mario looked at her hopelessly for a few seconds before giving her a brave nod, but he still felt rather glum inside.

"You sure about that?" Spike asked, "this looks pretty hopeless."

"I know, Spike, but this is Ponyville," said Twilight as they approached some familiar buildings, "How bad could things be?" They were then stopped in their tracks when they noticed the sight of a familiar bakery. Except it was dark inside and looked...like a normal building instead of made of sweet goodies.

"Is that Sugarcube Corner?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"I think it is, and I wish it wasn't!" Mario replied.

"I don't understand," said Twilight. Then Spike took off toward the Carousel Boutique, which as boarded up and looking empty as well.

"Rarity?" Spike called out as he panted and banged on the door, "Rarity?!" He then tried to pry off one of the boards, but it was no good.

"This isn't good..." said Mario worriedly.

"I don't think she's here, Spike," said Twilight, "I'm not sure anything we know is the same." Twilight then remembered something, "But I do know one place that could never change!" Mario then smiled as Twilight hugged Spike tightly.

"You're right," said Mario, "To Sweet Apple Acres everypony!" When they arrived, they were in deep shock to see the entire farm had been...industrialized. Twilight and Spike stared with their jaws open.

"AJ said she'd sell her bucking legs before she'd _ever_ resort to industrializing this place," said Mario, "Now I'm worried." Twilight walked up to the barn and found inside that its interior had been turned into a factory that was making mashed apples in a can. Both Big Mac and Applejack were inside, each of them wearing what looked like tan-colored cameo style shirts and hair nets over their manes and tails along with some matching hats. It was then Applejack came walking past rolling a large barrel when Twilight and Mario saw her.

"Applejack?!" Twilight and Mario shouted as she they rushed to the orange pony and hugged her. Applejack only glared back in return.

"What can I do for you?" Applejack asked in a very blunt tone as she walked off. Mario looked hurt.

"It's so good to see you!" said Twilight, "We couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash, but I just knew you'd still be here!" Mario watched as Applejack rolled a barrel into the wagon.

"Of course I am," Applejack replied, "This is my home. But who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow or Flutterdash? Or you two for that matter?" Twilight and Mario were taken aback as the orange pony walked behind them to load another barrel.

"You...don't know who we are?" Twilight asked sadly.

"Nope," Applejack replied.

"Sis...it's me, your brother," said Mario sadly, "Born after Big Mac and before you?"

"Impossible," said Applejack, "That little colt disappeared years ago. Ma never found him again before she passed."

"But that's because..." Twilight then cut him off and shook her head. Mario felt a tear leave his eye before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah...he's probably gone by now," said Mario quietly.

"Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago," Applejack continued as she loaded another barrel into the wagon.

"Probably to become a world-famous fashion designer, I bet," Spike remarked.

"Not that I know of," said Applejack when she saw Mario help her roll a couple of more barrels into the wagon, "Thank you kindly, sir."

"You're...welcome," said Mario bravely, thought being called just "sir" really made his heart ache.

"Last I heard, she went to help with the cause like everypony else," Applejack continued.

"The cause?" Twilight asked.

"What cause?" Mario asked as well.

"The war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire?" Applejack replied as a matter of fact.

" _WHAT?!_ " Twilight, Mario, and Spike exclaimed in shock.

"Where have you two been?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, AJ," Mario remarked wearily.

"Actually, it's _when_ ," said Spike smugly.

"I know this is hard to believe, but you, my husband, and I and those other ponies I mentioned are friends!" said Twilight, "and Mario is your long lost brother!"

"Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'?" Applejack asked skeptically.

"Sis, just look at me," said Mario, "aside from my wings and horn, I have the same fur and mane colors as Buttercup!" Applejack glared.

"You look _nothing_ like Ma!" Applejack said darkly, "and how do _you_ know her name?!" Mario winced at the remark.

"He knows because I'm telling you the truth!" said Twilight, "And if you come with us, I'll prove it." Twilight, Mario, and Spike ran off. Applejack just looked at them bluntly and went back to work. Or she tried to until Twilight grabbed her with her magic and dragged her along. It didn't take long before they reached the cutie map.

"Well, I'll admit," said Applejack as she looked at the map, "I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before."

"There's also supposed to be a castle that goes with it," Spike added.

"But I still don't see what this has to do with you and I and your husband bein' friends," Applejack remarked.

"Another pony named Starlight Glimmer..." Twilight began to explain.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Mario growled under his breath, but was easily heard by the two ponies.

"As I was saying," said Twilight as Applejack looked at the map, "she used this map to travel through time and change things in the past. For some reason, the map's here but everything else is different!"

"Different how?" Applejack asked.

"Well, for one thing," Twilight pointed out, "where we come from, there's no war with King Sombra." Applejack looked rather sad.

"Maybe you could tell us how the war started," Twilight suggested, "then we can figure out when everything changed!"

"That's easy enough," said Applejack with a sigh as visual of a dark version of the Crystal Empire came into view, "When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra along with it." It was then the wicked unicorn stepped out of his castle. He overlooked the chaining and enslaving of the crystal ponies.

"And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria," said Applejack as the crystal ponies were given militia style helmets and armor that made glowing eyes to show they were under Sombra's control.

"Princess Celestia had known of King Sombra's evil plan," said Applejack, "So she sent a group of mercenaries to try and stop him. Shenran, their leader, Shining Armor, his wing pony, and Trixie Lunamoon, an utterless slime ball who "volunteered" for the assignment!" It was then the three ponies stood before Princess Celestia, each of them wearing olive green shirts and pants with metallic boots on their hind legs along with a voluminous white jacket that had the sun insignia on the back of it.

"It turned out that Trixie was working for Sombra all along," Applejack said sadly, "Nopony saw it coming when she lead the mercenary group right into a trap. In an act of sheer bravery, Shenran sacrificed himself so Shining Armor could escape. Barely escaping with his life, Shining Armor reported the Shenran's final moments of courage. It was then King Sombra launched a full-scale attack against Equestria. Thus beginning the war." As she spoke, Trixie smiled deviously as she stood before some crystal soldiers that ambushed them. Shenran was then seen telling Shining Armor to leave before charging at the soldiers to face them alone with his dual swords. Shining Armor ran but could hear the clanging and fighting of a pony who was clearly outnumbered. Then several solders stood in the foreground as a large image was seen of King Sombra's wicked face as Applejack said the war had began.

It was then another collection of Crystal soldiers marched in place. When Princess Celestia stood on the edge of a high cliff with royal guards standing beside her as several Pegasi led the charge in the air. Airplane sounds could be herd as the now Wonderbolt soldiers lead the attack. It wasn't long before the two sides finally clashed and the fighting began. As the fighting continued, King Sombra appeared from the rising dust clouds. Three soldiers tried to charge him, but were stopped when King Sombra made some large crystals rise from the earth. He laughed victoriously from above. It was then a familiar blue Pegasus, wearing her solider uniform managed to attack a few Crystal soldiers on her own. It should also be noted that she also had a metallic left wing. Then another solider tried to attack her from behind, but she bucked them off, making her lose her helmet. She then went to keep fighting. Just then two Crystal soldiers tried to roll a large boulder at her, but then Pinkie and Maud appeared, wearing fighter attire as they used their fore-hooves to smash the boulder apart. They both saluted Rainbow before parting ways. Princess Celestia then entered the battlefield were several of her soldiers were knocked out. The four Crystal soldiers tried to ambush her, but she used a magic bubble to blast them away.

"And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge," said Applejack as the view showed Manehattan harbor, "it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight." It was then shown that Fluttershy was busy sheering sheep to make uniforms, wiping her brow from working so hard. Rarity was busy making the uniforms, wiping her own brow from exhaustion as well. Then several ponies were getting on a train to join the fight as the whistle blew and the engine let off steam.

Twilight and Mario looked devastated.

"I just can't believe it!" said Twilight in disbelief.

"Shenran is...gone?" Mario said sadly.

"No, he's supposed to be alive!" said Twilight, "We stopped King Sombra! You and me and my husband and all our friends!" Twilight put her fore-hooves on Applejack's shoulders.

"But we aren't friends," said Applejack bluntly as she pushed Twilight back, "At least not here."

"Right," said Twilight sadly.

"Look. I hope all this helped," said Applejack, "But I really need to get back to cannin' those apples." Applejack then turned to leave.

"Thank you," said Twilight, "We're going to set things right."

"I hope you do," said Applejack with a doubtful sigh and made her leave. They watched the orange pony walk away for a few seconds.

"So...how _are_ we gonna set things right?" Spike asked.

" _I don't know_!" Twilight yelled as she slumped into the table with her fore-hooves on it.

"Everything we know and care about is gone!" Mario retorted, "It's all gone...all gone..." Mario then faceplanted the edge of the table in defeat.

"Mario, don't give up so easily!" said Twilight as she looked up, "You can still fight back even without your love magic!"

"How?" Mario snapped, "I don't even have my saddle bag of tricks with me! How can I fight back?"

"But you still have your wit and agility," said Twilight, "as well as your regular magic. As I recall, you don't need love magic to initiate those special battles or the pony attacks!"

"That...is true," said Mario, feeling a little better, "plus I feel something when I face-planted the table. I might not have any love magic...or connecting without friends...but I'm still connected to my element."

"At least Starlight didn't destroy that bond," said Twilight, "Otherwise, the only thing we know for sure is that Starlight stopped the rainboom!"

"And the map's still here," said Spike. Twilight then gasped.

"Spike's that's it!" said Twilight excitedly, "The map is connected to the Tree of Harmony! It must sense that something isn't right. That's why it's still here!" Mario then put an ear to cutie map and hummed.

"It's also powered by exactly thirty Flower Sprites," said Mario, "that magic is strong enough to resist the alterations to the time line, but for how long is anypony's guess..." Twilight hummed and got an idea as she pulled the scroll from Spike's backpack.

"I'll just use Starlight's version of the spell and go back a little earlier and stop her before she even knows we're there!" said Twilight.

"Easier said than done, honey," said Mario.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Twilight asked bluntly.

"Nope," said Mario before smirking with determination, "Starlight Glimmer, you're going down!" Twilight then activated the spell to create the portal and the two alicorns and Spike rose into the air. Spike made sure to grab the scroll before they entered as they headed back into the past.

(Cue "Sonic CD" time travel cut scene, but with our three heroes)

It wasn't long before they arrived back in the past. Spike screamed as they fell out of the portal, but Twilight used her magic to slow his fall as she and Mario hovered in place.

"All we have to do now," Twilight explained, "is find Starlight and-"

ZAP!

Too late, before Twilight could finish. A certain unicorn fired a magic blast at the two Alicorns and Spike, freezing them inside a large purple crystal that landed beside the airstrip.

"Well, _finding_ her will be easy!" Starlight bragged as she made her presence known, "But _stopping_ her's gonna be harder than you think."

"Let us out of here!" Mario yelled from the crystal.

"Oh what's that? you want me to sing for you?" Starlight taunted, "okay, here's a good lullaby I found in an old newspaper!

 _Mario's no use at all  
Thinks he's very clever  
Think that he can beat us all  
That's the best joke ever!_"

Mario growled as Starlight laughed at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you both," Starlight continued to gloat as she floated around the crystal, "but I created that spell so send _myself_ back in time. So even when _you_ cast it, _I_ still get sent back here."

"Oooh...think you're so amazing just cause you got the preemptive strike against us?" Mario asked irritably.

"Exactly loser," Starlight replied, "It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out that I could use the map to go to any time or place _and_ pull you along with me?" Starlight laughed haughtily, "I even impressed _myself_ with that."

"Oh whatever!" Mario replied with an eye roll, "Gloating about your skills never leads to anything good!"

"You would know," said Starlight, "I know all about your glory days as the Flying Unicorn. Got quite a large head from all the fame and glory. Isn't that right?" Mario just gritted his teeth and blushed in embarrassment. Starlight laughed.

"I kinda wish I had gone back to the moment you crashed," said Starlight, "watching that moment over and over sounds like fun. I could even brag that was my _favorite_ part of the race!"

"Stop mocking my husband," said Twilight, finally finding her ability to speak despite not being able to move, "You're not going to stop us!"

"Oh but I will!" said Starlight, "I _knew_ you'd try and stop me. You're _so_ predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it will trigger a map to whisk you here and watch me _erase_ the one thing that linked you with your friends! In fact, just try using your love magic Mario! I don't think traveling back is gonna restore it!" Mario glared and then tried to make his horn glow pink, but it was no good.

"You...you... _you'll pay for this_!" Mario barked in rage.

"No, _You'll pay for this_!" Starlight yelled as she stopped floating and landed on the crystal, glaring down at them, not even realizing the crystal was sinking through the clouds, "My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to fell superior! It was special place, and _you,_ _your stupid husband_ , and your _friends_ took it away!" Starlight then blinked when she realized the crystal was gone. She then floated away to find them under the cloud to continue her little monologue.

"Now it's _my_ turn to take something special from _you_!" Starlight continued angrily.

"You took my love magic away, what more do ya want?!" Mario snapped.

"Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds!" Starlight declared, "Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me! Besides...Mario never deserved that bond to begin with..." Starlight then gave the crystal a firm tap, sending it plummeting to the earth with the three heroes still trapped inside. As they continued to fall, Twilight got an idea.

"Mario, glow your horn with me!" she shouted. Mario then narrowed his eyes and they made their horn's light up, which made the crystal shatter, freeing them from their fallen prison.

"Umm...where's Spike?" Mario asked as he and Twilight hovered into the air.

" _TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT_!" Spike screamed as he continued to fall.

"Oops!" said Twilight before she and Mario flew down at high speed. Spike kept screaming until Twilight managed to catch him with her fore-leg.

"Thanks!" said Spike with a squeak.

"No problem, Spike," said Twilight, "At least know we know exactly what we have to do!"

"Good for us Starlight was so full of herself to revel her scheme," said Mario with eye of determination, "Now we can gain the upper hand on her!"

"Right dear," said Twilight as they headed back to the flight camp.

It wasn't long before the three heroes were teleporting together from one cloud to the next, searching for Starlight before they found a spot hidden inside of a cloud.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled," said Twilight.

"Right!" said Spike as he grabbed some binoculars to search around.

"Look what I found!" said Mario as he pulled out his tech visor and put it on, "Thank you Pinkie about teaching me the secret storage in the mane trick!"

"Good, honey," said Twilight, "We have to stop Starlight as soon as Rainbow Dash and those bullies race by!" Spike and Mario then noticed something and were stunned.

"Uh, Twilight?" said Spike.

"Honey?" Mario added.

"So be ready," said Twilight.

"I know, but..." Spike tried to say.

"Honey, please..." Mario tried to say at the same time.

"Because she could pop up anywhere!" Twilight snapped when Spike tapped her shoulder.

"Like over there?" Spike and Mario pointed out as Twilight grabbed the binoculars.

AAH-OOOOO-GAH!

Twilight's eyes bugged out when she saw Starlight with Young Hoops, Young Dumbbell, and Young Fluttershy.

"Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you," Starlight told the three young ponies.

"What's going on here?" Twilight demanded as she and Mario landed nearby.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mario asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how _hurtful_ teasing can be," said Starlight smugly. Mario was taken aback.

"Wait...really?" said Mario, his tone softening.

"Well, _don't_!" Twilight snapped.

"Huh?" said young Dumb-Bell, young Hoops, and young Fluttershy in confusion as Starlight had a smug smile on her face.

"Honey...damage control... _now_!" Mario muttered under his breath.

"I mean...you were?" said Twilight once she realized what was going on.

"Of course!" Starlight replied in an overly sweet tone as she rubbed young Fluttershy's mane, "In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others." Twilight and Mario glared.

"But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it?" Starlight asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not..." said Twilight.

"Maybe consider taking your own advice," Mario muttered to himself.

"Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal?" Starlight pondered aloud as she stood with the young ponies and gave two of them a hug, making them all smile, "No one would ever tease anyone there! Would that be nice?"

"Mm-hmm," said the young ponies. Mario felt his jaw drop.

"No, it wouldn't!" Twilight remarked, but stuttered to find her words, "I mean, it'd be nice not to be teased of course, but that's not the same thing!"

"Come on, Fluttershy," said young Hoops, "Maybe I can help you get through the course this time."

"Well, I-I sure could use the practice," said young Fluttershy. The three young ponies then walked away.

"I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the rainboom!" Twilight said as she sternly walked up to the unicorn.

"Oh, that's not true," said Starlight.

"Yeah, and I'm a overly filled custard pastry with wings!" Mario remarked with an eye roll.

"Well, you are kinda fat," Starlight said bluntly, making Mario whinny in shock.

"I convinced them not to be bullies because everypony should be equal," said Starlight arrogantly before adding darkly, "Stopping the rainboom is just a bonus." Twilight glared angrily at her as Mario recovered from Starlight's cruel remark.

"My own dream...of changing a bad memory of the past into a good memory," said Mario, "used against me..." Mario growled.

"CURSE YOU STARLIGHT!" Mario screamed.

"Excuse me, such language!" young Fluttershy retorted when Mario found her standing close by.

"I thought you were the super shy and timid one," Mario remarked annoyingly.

"And you look like a dork!" young Fluttershy retorted before walking away in a confident demeanor, humming to herself.

"Grrr-rah!" Mario snapped angrily as Starlight laughed.

"You enjoying making my husband feel bad don't you?" Twilight remarked.

"Look!" Spike shouted as young Rainbow zoomed by in the sky.

"This isn't over yet!" Twilight said sternly, "Come on, honey!" Mario gave Starlight growl before following his wife.

"If you say so!" Starlight sing sang. Mario wanted to fire a magic blast at her, but decided to hold back and followed his wife.

"So what's the plan?" Mario asked Twilight.

"You just stay with Spike and look cute," said Twilight, "I'll handle Rainbow myself." Twilight flew away before Mario could reply. In fact, Spike was still holding onto Twilight's tail since the purple alicorn didn't even give him the chance to climb onto Mario's back. Young Rainbow was just enjoying herself when Twilight flew beside the young filly with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," said Twilight cheerfully.

"Uh...hi?" said young Rainbow when she saw Spike hanging onto Twilight's tail.

"Think you could stop for a minute?" Twilight asked.

"Sure," said Young Rainbow and she came to an immediate stop while Twilight ended up crashing into a cloud off screen. Mario went to help his wife, but she had already recovered and pushed him aside before he could speak with Young Rainbow.

"I hear you're pretty fast!" said Twilight with Spike now on her back. Mario was right behind her.

"Pretty fast?" said young Rainbow confidently, "Please! I'm even faster than that!"

"Okay, so um, hey, you want to race?" Twilight asked, nudging the young filly. Mario's jaw dropped at the fact his own wife was going for such a direct tactic.

"Um, that wouldn't really be fair," said young Rainbow as he hovered before Twilight, "I mean, you're a full grown pony, and...Wait, Are you an _Alicorn_? You both look like Alicorns? I thought only grown girl ponies became Alicorns?"

"Just a lucky stallion," said Mario, "Besides, my wife might be an Alicorn and a grown pony, but she's not a fast flyer..." Twilight glared and then stomped him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-UGH!" Mario yelped and then grunted as he crashed into a cloud below off screen. Young Rainbow just watched Mario fall and crash, wincing at the impact.

"Come on," Twilight coaxed as she wrapped a fore-hoof around the filly, "I thought you were fast!" Young Rainbow looked down to see Spike hanging on Twilight's tail and gave a springy thumbs up. Young Rainbow was now weirded out.

"Uh, actually," said young Rainbow nervously, "I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be." She quickly zoomed away. Twilight wasted no time following after her.

"Okay, listen," said Twilight as she flew beside the filly, "You don't have to race me. I just need you to fly fast enough to do a sonic rainboom."

"What?!" young Rainbow exclaimed, "I can't do that! Nopony can! It's not even a real thing! It's just an old mare's tale!"

"But it's not!" said Twilight as Mario finally recovered and followed in the background, "I know it's not! I've seen you do it! In the future!" Twilight raised and lowered her eye brows twice at the filly while smirking. Mario groaned as he face-hoofed himself and shook his head.

"I can hear Starlight laughing at us already!" Mario remarked to himself. Now young Rainbow really wanted to get as far away from Twilight as possible.

"Oookay..." said Young Rainbow nervously, "I'm gonna go now."

"No! Wait!" Twilight called out, but Rainbow was out of sight.

"Hold up!" Mario added as well. Starlight then appeared with a very arrogant look on her face. She had seen everything.

"Gee, Twilight and Mario, what's the matter?" she asked arrogantly, "Couldn't convince her to do the _impossible_? That's too bad." Mario growled and then smirked deviously as he got an idea before he disappeared and returned with Young Rainbow by his side.

"What are you doing?" Starlight asked rather defensively.

"I told my new _friend_ that I gonna give her a way to beat up a pony and not get in trouble for it," said Mario smugly before narrowing his eyes at her, "Ever heard of the old self-defense training sessions young ponies used to do called "Ponymon"?" Starlight blinked and then smirked.

"You'll be sorry, Mario Star," Starlight said deviously. Twilight was puzzled.

"What's Ponymon?" Twilight asked.

(Cue "Pokémon" trainer battle music)

"I'll explain once the intro finishes," said Spike as the intro began. Some white outline stars streaked across the screen. Then a linear zoetrope background appeared as Starlight appeared from the left in the background and the back of Mario's head was seen in the fore-ground as he appeared from the right.

Mario Star was challenged by Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight Glimmer sent out Young Hoops. The mare then allowed the Pegasus colt to step forward and growled at Mario.

Mario sent out young Rainbow Dash.

"Aw yeah!" Young Rainbow shouted as Mario held out a fore-legs and helped the Pegasus filly jumped into the battlefield. Twilight and Spike were close by watching the action unfold. Starlight smirked confidently.

"You're move, Mario Star," said Starlight arrogantly. Mario smirked.

"Rainbow, use Zippy Zap!" Mario called out. Rainbow chuckled.

"Oh alright," she called out, creating some static electricity on herself and then charged fully speed at Young Hoops, "TAKE THAT!"

POW! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Young Hoops was given the jolt of a lifetime, taking heavy damage.

"It's super effective!" said Spike.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, not understand what just happened.

"Heh, I actually study the ins and outs of Ponymon training," said Spike, "Each pony always has one or two skill set types. Rainbow Dash, our Rainbow, told me that while she and Hoops were both Flight skill types, Hoops' second skill set was Bug type while Rainbow's second skill set was Electric type, which makes her attacks super powerful against Hoops since flight and bug skills are weak to electric skills." Young Hoops fainted and he poofed from the battlefield.

"Nice work, Rainbow!" said Mario. Young Rainbow smiled cockily. Starlight just smirked.

"It's not over yet," the mare said smugly, "You only have one filly. I have a second colt for little Rainbow to fight!" Starlight sent out Young Dumb-bell.

"Easy peasy!" said young Rainbow and went for another Zippy Zap.

"Rainbow wait!" Mario called out, but he as too late, Rainbow went for the attack.

POW! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Young Dumbbell took damage, but looked as if he come out unscratched.

"What the huh?!" young Rainbow exclaimed.

"What happened?" said Twilight in shock.

"Simple Twilight," Starlight replied deviously before Spike could explain, "While little Dumb-bell here is a flight skill type, his second skill set is actually Ground skill set, which makes him resistant to Electric skill attacks." Young Rainbow gulped.

"Uh oh..." Young Rainbow whimpered.

"Dumbbell, use Cloud-quake!" Starlight shouted. To explain, "Cloud-quake" is a Pegasus variant of an "earthquake", but with clouds instead of earth. The cloud underneath young Rainbow shook about violently, dealing heavy damage to the Pegasus.

"Ooooooooooh, that is super effective!" said Spike as he and Twilight winced. Then a chime was heard indicating that the young filly's might not be able to take any more damage. Even young Rainbow looked shaken up...literally and confidently. Young Dumb-bell laughed.

"Ready to crash...uhh...Crash!" he taunted and laughed dumbly.

"Hang tight Rainbow," said Mario, "You'll beat him yet!"

"How?" said Starlight, "Rainbow is flight and electric skill set. None of those are weak against ground." Mario chuckled.

"Your right, none of her _initial_ or learned skills for her skill types are weak to ground skills," said Mario, "But if there's one thing Future Dashie told me...is that as a filly, she took advantage of learning **_T_** _echnical **M** oves_."

"Oh yeah!" said Spike as he hopped up and down excitedly.

"What?!" Starlight steamed in rage.

"Rainbow, use Splishy Splash!" Mario called. It was then a huge wave of water appeared as Young Rainbow rode a surf board.

"Surf's up, dude!" she called out.

SLOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Young Dumb-bell was left stunned as the wave crashed into him, dealing heavy damage.

"It's super effective!" Spike called out. Young Dumb-bell then fainted and went poof.

(Battle Victory!)

"Ugh...whatever..." Starlight scoffed indignantly as she looked away irritably. Mario just smirked as the battlefield disappeared. By the time they were all back in the air, young Rainbow had flown away.

"You may have won the battle, but not the war!" said Starlight smugly. Twilight went to retort but the portal reappeared and sucked her, Mario, and Spike into it. The three heroes then landed hard on the cutie map as the portal closed above them.

"Ugh. Well, that didn't work," said Spike as he sat up and Twilight and Mario looked around.

"What was the point of that...that Ponymon battle back there?" Twilight asked rather irritably to her husband.

"So show Starlight that she's not as invincible as she thinks," said Mario, "She'll think twice before she tries to outsmart us again." Twilight just sighed as she looked at the scroll.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," said Twilight, "We'll have to try again!" It was then Spike and Mario looked at their surroundings and huddled up to the purple pony.

"Hey, Twilight?" said Spike nervously.

"Honey?" Mario called out fearfully.

"I don't want to live in that awful future we saw!" said Twilight.

"I wouldn't worry about that!" said Mario wearily.

"I don't think you'll have to!" Spike added. It was then several spears were pointed right at them, making Twilight drop the scroll. It was then she saw several ponies glaring at them, two of them very familiar friends, but were wearing tribal mud all over them as well as green like masks and gear.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy?" Twilight remarked.

"Didn't I tell you not to stick sharp objects at me?" Mario remarked, trying to be playful.

"Silence, _changeling_!" Pinkie snapped sternly.

"All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... _destroyed_!" said Fluttershy in the same tone. Twilight gulped. Mario and Spike exchanged nervous looks with each other.

Things had just gotten much worse...

(To be Continued)

 **George Hoofey is just a spoof on the famous name George Clooney, who as if you recall, got grey hair before he was considered an old man.**

 **I get it, I might get heat for making them talk inside that chunk of crystal, but I couldn't see Mario staying silent with Starlight mocking him so much. So they now speak despite being frozen inside that thing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my parody of Pokémon Let's go Pikachu/Eevee. If you like to see more of these battles, I can consider Diamond Tiara engaging in some "Ponymon" training. Plus I even managed to parody the intro to Star Fox too!**

 **Guess I don't need to point out that things have gotten worse, but normally I say things will get better. But with Starlight having such a huge advantage...who knows what part 2 will bring?**

 **I might even take another short break. So if part 2 takes a while it's because I've been feeling burnt out. I had a hard time just writing this chapter because of it! And Part 2 has more bonus content to it so I wanna give you all my best!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	122. The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2

The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 526: I've never thought I'd see the day that all my abilities would finally be matched..._

(I repeat as before: No "Previously on My Little Pony" segments)

Twilight, Mario, and Spike were still panicking at being surrounded by ponies holding very sharp spears.

"Will you point that thing someplace else?" Mario retorted.

"Get 'em!" Pinkie shouted as she, Fluttershy, and several other ponies charged at them. Mario lit his own.

"Let'sa go!"

"Let's do this!"

(Cue Turn Battle theme)

Mario and Twilight soon found themselves before a group of eight ponies in tribal gear and their spears were raised in the air. This group also included Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Mario...do we..." said Twilight timidly.

"Yes we do," said Mario sadly, "It's the only way we'll get them to listen to us." Twilight sighed.

"Well, go and do your double stomp," said Twilight. Mario shook his head.

"Those spears will hurt me if I jump on them," said Mario, "We need to go for a Super Chopper Ponies!"

"Right!" said Twilight as she got into position as she aimed for Fluttershy and added sadly, "I'm sorry I have to do this..." Mario then slammed Twilight underground. Twilight then burrowed under the yellow Pegasus and sent her flying airborne several times over as Mario continued to send the purple pony underground. After about six strikes, Fluttershy landed and poofed from the battlefield.

"Serves her right for mocking me as a filly," Mario remarked.

"Honey, let it go," said Twilight sternly.

"Fine," said Mario, "Ready for the next move!"

"Time for Super Knockback Ponies!" said Twilight. Mario then curled into a ball and jumped up a little as Twilight swung her hammer to send Mario into one pony. After about two hits, the pony poofed from the battle so Twilight was able to defeat three of them when she went for the final hammer smash.

"Oh yeah!" said Mario and Twilight with a hoof-pump. With one turn, they had defeated half the pony tribe warriors. Only Pinkie and three others were left.

"Circle formation!" Pinkie shouted as they began to circle dance around the two ponies as they stood on their hind legs. Then Pinkie glanced quickly at Mario.

"Now!" Pinkie shouted as they all tossed their spears into the air so they all headed right for Mario. But Mario managed to jump over the spears so they crashed into each other and disappeared. Pinkie them made more spears re-appear and gave them to the other three before they returned to their side of the battlefield.

"Change!" Pinkie called out, making all the ponies lower their spears so they were pointing in front of them instead of above their heads. Mario smirked.

"Perfect!" said Mario, "Honey, Super Fire Ponies!" Twilight nodded as Mario stood before her and fired several fire-balls into the air to create a giant orb of fire. Pinkie and the other tribal warriors winced at the sight.

"Uh-oh..." Pinkie squeaked.

"Set!" Twilight yelled as she pushed the fire ball into the air. Mario then ran under it and jump up.

"Fire Spike!" Mario shouted as he slammed the fire ball at the four tribe ponies. Since their gear was made of plants, the fire was super effective. All but Pinkie poofed from the battlefield.

"Alright!" said Mario excitedly, "Let's finish this with a Super..."

"No need!" said Twilight as she rushed up to Pinkie and did a basic double stomp attack, defeating the pink pony with ease.

"Well if you wanna take her out the _easy_ way," said Mario with an eye roll as Twilight landed gracefully and she stuck her tongue out at him.

(Battle Victory!)

Despite their victory, the rest of the group hadn't exactly backed down.

"Only changelings fight with that much skill and tenacity!" said Fluttershy as she and the others raised their spears at them again.

"Wait!" Twilight cried out, "we're not changelings! I'm a pony! He's a pony! And he's a dragon!"

"A likely story!" said Pinkie as she stuck her spear at Spike, "Do something dragonish!"

"BURP!" Spike belched as some dragon breath hit the pink pony in the face.

"That works!" Pinkie wheezed as she backed away.

"The servants of Chrysalis will do anything to save their evil skins!" Fluttershy called out as the spear were pointed closer to the three heroes.

"Would a changeling say this," said Mario before clearing his throat, "my wife's nickname for me is Schmoopy." The tribal ponies all froze before they started snickering.

"No changeling would be _that_ desperate to save his skin," Pinkie snickered.

"It could also mean he's just a big dork," Fluttershy added. Mario and Twilight looked indignant.

"You're the real dork, Fluttershy," Twilight muttered until a sword was pointed at her. She turned to see Shenran, also wearing tribal gear and paint on his body.

"Watch what you say about my wife!" he threatened before giving them a stern glare.

"Guess Shenran is alive and married to Fluttershy in this timeline," said Mario.

"You sure that's a good thing?" Spike asked nervously.

"Hmm...now that you say it that way..." Mario pondered.

"Stop!" called a voice. It was then everypony looked up and saw a familiar zebra, wearing tribal attire, appeared up in a tree branch, "If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they are not what they appear to be."

"Zecora," said Twilight with relief, "Please, you have to listen." Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Shenran pointed their spears at them again.

"Will you point those things someplace else!" said Mario annoyingly as he swatted them back, "even if we were changelings, would you strike one down if they were willing to surrender?" Mario winced when they jabbed their spears at the group once more. Zecora then appeared with some sort of bowl in her fore-hoof.

"Beneath this salve, no changeling hides," said Zecora, "for it reveals the truth inside." She then applied the salve to Twilight, giving her the same attire at the others. Zecora than hesitated to apply the salve to Mario.

"For reasons I cannot do, for you must use your magic to apply my medicinal goo," Zecora told him. Mario looked puzzled for a moment, but then blinked and smiled. Mario then used his horn to inhale the goo into his horn. He then squatted down...

He was now...Leaf Mario! He now donned a leaf headband and some leaf armor around his body.

It was then all three heroes bodies began to glow white. The other ponies gasped and backed away fearfully.

"What does it mean?" Pinkie asked timidly.

"The meaning is far worse," said Zecora as she addressed the others, "I see, for it is _we_ who should not be."

"I think I can explain," said Twilight. "Well...my husband and I can explain."

"I'm sure you can," said Zecora as she eyeballed the three heroes from the corner of her eye, "but let's not talk here. Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near!" The three heroes soon followed the group. As they ventured deep into the forest, Mario could see some other tribal attired ponies scouting the forest for trouble.

"This is reminding me of that forest planet from volume six of my Pony Wars books," Mario told his wife.

"And you said it was pretty here!" Spike quoted sarcastically from the books as Mario stuck his tongue out at the dragon.

"The changelings took over not long ago," Zecora explained, "Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so."

"Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot, but my friends, my husband, and I stopped her," said Twilight.

"It was during that victory I uncovered the secret to powerful love magic," said Mario, "but that magic was lost when the past was disrupted."

"I see," said Zecora, "those friends as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass."

"Starlight Glimmer," said Twilight.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Mario growled, but Twilight smacked the side of his head to stop.

"She's a pony who traveled back in time to stop my friends, my husband, and me from ever coming together!" Twilight explained as Mario gave his wife a death glare and snorted to himself.

"And it is these friends you both have in life that keep Equestria free from strife?" Zecora asked as they continued on their way.

"I guess so," said Twilight, "but this is the second time we've come back and _this_ world is even worse than the last one! If Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different?"

"That is a good question, honey," said Mario.

"Ah, time is a river," Zecora explained as she stopped next to a small creek, "where even the tiniest changes seen can lead to a cascade of effects downstream." Zecora put her fore-hoof into the stream to alter its path to emphasize her point.

"That makes alot of sense," said Mario, "after all, the future isn't written. Any change in the past can lead to numerous possibilities." Zecora hummed in agreement. Twilight just stared at the creek before catching up with the others. It wasn't long before they arrived at a nearby area with thick bushes.

"This part of the forest is dark and damp," said Zecora as she lifted the flora to reveal a hidden village, "but it's done well to hide our camp." Twilight and Mario looked around the area.

"Oh yeah, I'm _definitely_ getting a Pony Wars volume six vibe here," said Mario, "The only thing missing is a pony..." It was then a pony blew a horn fanfare close by.

"Nice touch," said Mario impressively.

"This is cozy," said Spike to Pinkie and Fluttershy, who just kept glaring at him. It was then a familiar shriek was heard and there appeared...Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity?!

"Please! You have to help us!" Rarity pleaded.

"The changelings attacked Ponyville!" Rainbow added, "We're barely escaped with our lives!" Twilight nearly ran up to them with Zecora and Mario raised a fore-leg to stop her.

"The only changeling attack I see is the one that comes here looking for me!" said Zecora. It was then Applejack stepped forward with her stenson hat lowered over her eyes.

"It's taken quite a while to find you, _Zecora_ ," said Applejack darkly before she started laughing sinisterly and a green glow appeared around her. The other tribal ponies appeared around the zebra as Applejack transformed into Queen Chrysalis herself. Mario stood on his hind legs, ready to use his new leaf and wind magic.

"What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little _resistance_. It's look absolutely delicious!" Chrysalis taunted as Zecora glared at her, as the so called queen slurped hungrily. Two ponies pushed the queen back with their spears.

"Oh, come now, Zecora," said Chrysalis as Rainbow and Rarity revealed themselves as changelings, "You've vastly outnumbered." It was then a huge swarm of changelings appeared from above and surrounded the camp. Mario snorted.

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Mario sternly. It was then he saw a small filly reveal herself as a changeling as well to another pony. The pony ran off and the changeling chased after them.

"But I bet they help..." Mario said to himself.

"I know you don't want your charges hurt," said Chrysalis confidently, "Come quietly to the dungeons of Canterlot and I promise to leave the others alone."

"Why would she ever trust _you_?!" said Fluttershy.

"You made the same promise to my father!" Shenran yelled angrily, "but you went back on your word and now he's...gone!" Shenran's voice cracked as tears built up in his eyes, Mario looked at him sympathetically.

"Even if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word," said Twilight, "shouldn't you try?"

"Race to the map while we hold off their attack," Zecora said in a hushed tone to Twilight and Mario, "Stop Starlight and put the whole world back on track!" Twilight and Mario nodded as they ran off, the latter picking up Spike as they headed back to the cutie map.

"Time to make a decision, Zecora!" Chrysalis taunted.

"Even if what you are saying were true," said Zecora boldly, "we'd never surrender to a creature like you!" Zecora gave a yell and the tribal ponies charged. Chrysalis yelled as well as all the changelings charged as well. Soon the two groups clashed into each other. Chrysalis used her magic to blast Zecora and pin her down. Another changeling tried to block Twilight, but she blasted it away. But the other changelings were catching up with the three heroes.

"I'll take care of this," said Mario as he stopped.

"Mario, don't! There's no time!" Twilight called out.

"We still gotta keep them away from the map!" Mario called out as he ducked and turned into a pile of leaves. Several changelings gathered around the pile of leaves when...

POW!

Mario sent a huge vine at them, knocking them all back as he made himself reappear. As he jumped into the air, he began swiping his fore-legs about to make a combination of wind and leaves to strike and knock the attacking changelings back. When Mario saw that they were still in high pursuit, he back-flipped, crunched down and charged up his magic. When the changelings were in attacking range...

WHOOOOOOOSH!

Mario created a tornado to capture the nearby changelings and sent them flying away. Mario then turned around to see that his wife was still being pursued and went to catch up with her. Twilight was panting as she tried to rush for the map as quickly as she could. A changeling nearly caught up to her and tried to take a bite at Spike. Then they tried to surround her. Mario then appeared and tried to knock them back with some more leaf magic, but one changeling managed to attack Mario, knocking Mario backwards and making the alicorn prince drop his copy ability. Twilight then teleported herself, Mario, and Spike to the cutie map. Activated the spell, and they headed into the portal.

(Cue Sonic CD time travel cut scene...again)

As soon as Twilight, Mario, and Spike left the portal. Twilight and Mario created a shield that blocked Starlight's crystal prison attack. The two ponies glared at her menacingly.

"I'm not one to brag but...HA!" Mario retorted at blocking Starlight's attack. Twilight and Mario snarled before they exchanged nods with each other before they each fired a magic blast at the unicorn. Starlight just side stepped from the attack and the chunk of could fell away.

"Not bad," said Starlight smugly, "but it's gonna take a lot more than _that_!"

"Lucky for you, there's more where that came from!" said Twilight.

"Alright, honey, let's rock n roll!" said Mario as he put his targeting visor on his face. The two ponies then did a loop-de-loop into the air as Twilight fired several magic blast at Starlight, but the unicorn put up a barrier to protect herself. Mario then charged up his horn and fired a homing magic blast at the unicorn, but the barrier blocked his blast as well! Spike flinched since some of Twilight's blasts nearly missed his feet and two little fillies went to watch the battle. Starlight then fired along steady blast at Twilight and Mario, but the two alicorns simply flew ahead of the blast with ease. Starlight then fired some magic blasts of her own at the group.

"Do a barrel roll!" Twilight called out to her husband. Mario smirked as he did just that and reflected the magic blasts away. Mario then went for another homing magic blast, but Starlight moved out of the way at the last second. Starlight then smirked as she fired her own homing blast right at Mario.

"Incoming from behind!" Spike called out. Mario then noticed the fast approaching magic blast and did a loop-de-loop, making the magic blast fly off and out of harms away. He then saw Starlight trying to chase after Twilight and firing constant magic blasts at her. Spike noticed as well.

"Twilight, bogey on your tail!" Spike called out. Twilight gasped as she barely missed getting it from behind.

"Honey, use your brakes!" Mario called out. Twilight looked puzzled for a second but then smirked as she remembered what Mario had taught her. She then shifted her feathers to make herself slow down and Starlight zoomed ahead of her. Twilight then fired her magic blasts at Starlight, but the unicorn recovered as she blocked and moved out of the way. Mario tried another homing blast, but Starlight kept using shields to block them.

"Come on, Spike, where's the shield analysis?" Mario shouted to the little dragon from below.

"How in Equestria am I supposed to figure _that_ out?" Spike shouted back as Mario rejoined his wife. The two alicorns then flew behind some pillars as two more fillies watched in amazement. Twilight then charged up her horn and fired another blast, but Starlight floated out of the way.

"You've _really_ gotta work on your aim," Starlight taunted.

"My aim is just fine!" Mario shouted as he targeted her again and fired a fully charged homing magic blast at the unicorn. But the unicorn used her shield to block it again.

"The blasts are accurate," said Starlight, "too bad your magic is so weak!" Mario snarled as Starlight fired another blast at Twilight. Twilight teleported out of the way just in time. The three ponies kept at it, exchanging and blocking magic blasts with each other viciously and aggressively. It was then young Rainbow, young Hoops, and young Dumb-bell noticed all the action. By now, Twilight, Mario, and Starlight were panting from exhaustion as they landed on the air strip. Mario tried to fire a shot while Starlight was weak, but his magic was drained.

"Horseapples..." he muttered. Starlight then fired a cheap shot, but Mario and Twilight blocked it easily.

"Whoa!" said a voice. Twilight and Mario looked back and gasped silently. There was young Rainbow, eating popcorn with young Hoops and young Dumb-Bell as they watched their battle.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked, "You have to finish your race!"

"No way!" said young Rainbow, "This is _way_ more exciting!" Mario groaned and face-hoofed himself.

"See?" said Starlight smugly, "You can't stop me no matter what you do." Mario knew what was coming next and made his horn glow before the portal could appear.

"Let's a go!"

"Let's do this!"

(Cue boss turn battle)

Twilight was puzzled at the fact Mario had initiated another turn battle.

"Mario, what good would it do fighting Starlight now?" said Twilight, "The rainboom's been stopped!"

"She has a good point," Starlight added cockily.

"Simple," Mario said in a hushed tone his wife, "We wear her out and then we can pull her in with us back to the future. Then we can keep her pinned down so we can make sure the rainboom takes place without her interfering!" Twilight smirked.

"Honey, you are a genius," said Twilight before facing Starlight, "Actually, I changed my mind. I wanna take you down before we go back to the future!" Starlight blinked and then smirked.

"Very well," said Starlight, "But just like you two have your own perk. I'm gonna have my own!" Starlight then created a pink bubble around her body as she floated in the air.

"Good luck breaking my shield if you want _any_ chance of defeating me!" Starlight taunted.

"Don't underestimate our offensive power, Starlight!" Mario snarled, "Super Splash Ponies!" Twilight nodded and they performed the attack. But to their shock when Mario made the final strike. He only bounced off the barrier, dealing no damage at all.

"Shoot!" Mario said in frustration.

"Let's keep trying!" said Twilight, "Super Bounce Ponies!" Mario nodded as they went for the attack, but neither alicorn could break her shield and they bounced off it. Starlight laughed.

"My turn!" said Starlight cockily. Starlight then shifted from side to side as she charged up her horn, making the two ponies guess which one would have to jump to avoid the attack. Starlight then fired a very fast magic beam at Mario. Mario jumped too early and was struck.

"GAH!" Mario yelped. Then Starlight played very dirty. She then fired another long steady magic beam at Mario before he could recover, which deal continuous damage to Mario.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned. Starlight dealt so much damage that Mario was knocked out.

" _Mario_!" Twilight screamed before she rushed over and put Mario into her back. Starlight didn't even give Twilight a chance to take a turn to attack. She charged up her horn and then fired the same blast at Twilight. Twilight couldn't jump early enough since she didn't realize until too late that having Mario on her back delayed her jumping timing. Poor Twilight was at the mercy of Starlight's second magic beam, which dealt continuous damage to her.

"You'll...pay...for...this..." Twilight groaned as she passed out as well. Starlight laughed in triumph.

(Battle Defeat!)

The two alicorns were knocked out as Starlight watched them and Spike being pulled into the time portal before they could recover.

"Aw, man," said young Rainbow as she tossed her popcorn over her head annoyingly since the action was over.

It wasn't long before the portal dumped the three heroes onto the table, where they once again bounced off it and onto the ground nearby. Spike groaned as he sat up but then noticed that Mario and Twilight were still knocked out. He quickly looked inside his backpack.

"Please...please...please...yes! I do have some!" said Spike as he pulled out a pair of some green and white mushrooms. He quickly fed them to the two ponies.

(extra life fanfare)

"ugh..." Mario and Twilight groaned as they woke up. Spike was glad they were okay now, but then noticed the surroundings.

"That's strange..." said Spike.

"Well, you obviously don't mean us falling," said Twilight, "because _that's_ becoming routine."

"I outta strangle the pony who said falling is half the fun," said Mario as he rubbed his sore back.

"No," said Spike, "it's just the other times we've come back, it's been day! But look!" The group looked up and saw that it was nighttime.

"Why would the map bring us back to a different time of day then when we left?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno honey," said Mario, "but this doesn't feel like ordinary night time." Mario closed his eyes and shivered.

"There is a dark presence that surrounds _everything_ ," said Mario ominously, "I can _really_ feel the hopelessness here."

"But why?" Twilight asked.

"Um, maybe we should figure it out later!" Spike suggested when they heard some branches cracking. They turned to see some timberwolves surrounding the cutie map. Twilight tried to fire a magic blast, but her magic was still drained from their last battle and being knocked out.

"What I wouldn't give for a fire flower right about now!" Mario said fearfully. It was then the timberwolves saw them and the three heroes ran for their lives. The two wolves howled as Twilight, with Spike on her back, and Mario ran away. They were then stopped at the edge of a cliff. Twilight and Mario gasped at what was before them, which appeared to be an ominous looking castle.

"The Castle of the Two Sisters!" said Twilight and Mario together. They then heard the timberwolves howling behind them.

"Well don't just stand there," said Spike as he ran across the bridge and headed toward the castle. Twilight and Mario both followed and rushed inside the castle and quickly closed the door. Just as they both breathed a sigh of relief, Mario looked around.

"Wuh?!" said Mario in surprise. Twilight and Mario found the castle in good condition, but was surrounded in shades of blue decor and lighting. The three heroes ventured down the hallway and walked up the thrones.

"This place looks alot cleaner than I remember," said Spike.

"Not to mention more ominous," Mario added when they were all startled to see a tapestry lifted by some magic. They turned to see a familiar marshmallow unicorn wearing a dark blue work jacket with lighter blue shirt with her mane and tail in tight buns. She also had on a pair dark blue shoes on her fore-hooves.

"Rarity?" Twilight and Mario exclaimed.

"The castle isn't open for viewings today," said Rarity sternly, "The tapestries all need changing. Again." Spike rushed up to her.

"Rarity, it's me!" Spike called out.

"I don't socialize with _dragons_ ," Rarity remarked in a condescending tone before stomping away, "I don't know anypony who would."

"Ouch..." said Mario as Spike whimpered loudly and felt very heartbroken. Twilight and Mario leaped over the distraught dragon to speak with the marshmallow mare.

"Rarity, you have to listen to us!" said Twilight, "The future of Equestria's at stake!"

"And we could use your help!" Mario added. Rarity just glared at the two alicorns.

"I don't know how you two know my name," said Rarity indignantly, "but I am far too busy to entertain some tourist's ridiculous fantasies!" Rarity then got back to work.

"This is serious, Rarity," said Mario.

"We have to get back to the map so we can stop Starlight from changing the past, because present we come to is worse than the last!" Twilight told the unicorn in a frantic tone, but Rarity seemed to ignore her.

"Time travel, you say?" said a familiar, but evil voice. Twilight, Mario, and Spike all huddled up. It was then they saw various images and artwork of...nightmare moon! It wasn't long before the said pony made her presence known.

"No wonder I was sensing so much darkness!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now _that's_ something I would like to see," said Nightmare Moon and then laughed as the group was surrounded by nightmare moon guards. She then hovered toward the three heroes, "Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time."

"Like we would tell _you_ anything," Mario muttered.

"The princess asked you a question!" said a familiar voice as the pony removed her helmet to reveal that it was Rainbow, "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!" Twilight and Mario were deeply shocked.

"Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time!" Nightmare Moon warned.

" _Your_ kingdom?" Spike pointed out, getting glares from Twilight and Mario.

"Who else?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Um...Celestia, of course!" Spike replied. Rainbow and the other guards winced. There was a long pause before Nightmare Moon laughed.

"My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years!" Nightmare Moon replied as she showed the moon has a silhouette of the sun princess before getting into Twilight and Mario's faces, "But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic." Mario glared as he went to rub his mane. It was then he felt something inside and quickly realized that he had another item inside of his mane. Mario then pulled Twilight close and whispered something into her ear. She then gave him a firm nod before looking sadly at Nightmare Moon.

"...Alright," Twilight conceded.

"Very well," said Mario before adding in a spiteful tone, " _your majesty_."

"Twilight, Mario, no!" Spike protested.

"We have no choice, Spike," said Twilight as Mario nodded in agreement. The alicorn couple approached Nightmare Moon.

"I can take you to it," said Twilight, "but you'll have to get past the timberwolves."

" _I_ am the ruler of all of Equestria," Nightmare Moon boasted, "Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves?"

"No," said Twilight sadly before adding with a glare, "I know you can."

"Same here," said Mario in the same tone as he looked at his wife.

"And if you were thinking of _trying_ to escape," said Nightmare Moon as she made her horn glow to pick up Spike and chained him up tightly, "it would be very unfortunate for your friend." Mario glared and Twilight winced. The purple pony looked at Mario, who snuck a glance at her and gave her a discreet wink. He had expected Nightmare Moon to play dirty...and he was ready.

Nightmare Moon made easy work of the timberwolves and used her magic to scare them off as she, Twilight, and Mario headed side by side into the Everfree toward the table.

"How does it work?" Nightmare Moon demanded.

"A pony from my time used this spell to travel back and change the past," Twilight explained.

"And now you will give this spell to me!" said Nightmare Moon as she eagerly approached the cutie map.

"Of course, your majesty," said Mario in a serious tone.

"With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign will last forever!" Nightmare Moon gloated as she kept her horn glowing.

"But it won't," said Twilight and Mario together with smirks on their faces.

"What?!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed as she glared back at them.

"In my world, my friends, my husband, and I found the Elements and used them to defeat you!" Twilight explained, "and we will do everything in my power to bring that world back!" Twilight then raised her wings in a defensive stance. Mario then smirked.

"While you did imprison Celestia in the moon," Mario added as he casually took out the star cookie and put it in his mouth before continuing to speak, "you neglected one little factor."

"What might _that_ be?!" Nightmare Moon demanded. Mario smiled deviously at her.

"Celestia..." Mario said in a very quiet, but smug tone, "...had a son!"

(cue favorite invincibility tune)

Mario's body glowed brightly, shocking all the guards and Nightmare Moon.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nightmare Moons screamed at the bright light, "Get him!" Several guards charged at Mario, but the invincibility made them all rebound away from the prince when they made contact with him.

"Get Spike and go!" Mario shouted to Twilight. Twilight then made her own horn glow, but Nightmare Moon saw her.

"No!" Nightmare Moon shouted as she fired a magic blast at Twilight, but was too late. Twilight quickly teleported Spike to herself as they both landed on the table. Mario then teleported beside his wife and Spike just as the invincibility wore off.

"See ya!" Mario taunted as Twilight activated the spell and they headed back into the portal.

"Noooooo!" Nightmare Moon screamed as two guards tried to stop them but were too late.

(cue Sonic CD time travel cut scene...again...)

Twilight and Mario didn't take long before they came out of the portal to fire a magic blast at Starlight. This time she was the one encased inside of a large crystal.

"Oh yeah!" said Mario with a hoof-pump.

"Now more than ever we know how important it is to stop you!" said Twilight as she and Mario hovered before the now encased unicorn. Starlight quickly used her own magic to break free from her crystal prison.

"Well, good luck!" Starlight bragged before taking off.

"Get back here you coward!" Mario shouted and tried to fly after her. But Mario found that he couldn't catch up with her.

"I'm practically coming at you at Mach 2!" Mario shouted, "How are _you_ even faster than me?"

"Guess you're not as fast as you think!" Starlight taunted as she pushed her speed even more. Mario tried hard but his top speed in the air was already maxed. It wasn't long before he tired out and plopped into a cloud.

Meanwhile, young Rainbow was in the middle of her flight against the bullies. This time, Starlight did a simple lift of her fore-hoof to make young Rainbow trip up. Starlight smiled smugly as the three heroes were sucked up into the portal once again.

When the three heroes arrived, they found Equestria being destroyed by the tyranny of Lord Tirek!

"I can't fight him again without the Power Hearts!" Mario said frantically. Spike just held up the scroll and Twilight triggered the spell to return to the past. Twilight and Mario once again fired a pre-emptive strike at Starlight, but she dodged this time and now young Rainbow was encased in the large crystal. Starlight mocked clapped for them.

"GRRRRRRR!" Mario growled as they were pulled back into the portal again.

This time, they surfaced under a collection of plush toys when they saw Celestia and Luna doing a clown act as Discord played in what was now his world of chaos. Mario began to hyperventilate since he didn't like clowns.

"Get me out of here!" Mario cried out. As some pies splattered on the top of their heads. Twilight glared before using the spell once more to head back to the past.

Twilight and Mario left the portal and charged their horns when they were stunned to see Starlight helping young Fluttershy learn to fly. The unicorn gave them a devilish smile. Mario gritted his teeth at her furiously, feeling his temper boil before they were sucked into the portal...again.

When the three heroes arrived, they found Flim and Flam were using machinery to industrialize and pollute the entire land! The three heroes left as soon as they could.

Then these alternate timelines took a turn for the strange!

When the three heroes arrived, they appeared backstage to what looked like the preparations for a massive looking fashion show. Twilight, Mario, and Spike were in shock.

"This is new," said Mario.

"I can't believe you!" said a voice dramatically as Rarity, dressed like an upper class Canterlot pony dress with fashionable yellow scarf, gold stud earrings, and a yellow headband in her straight but very styled mane.

"What are your talking ab-"

SMACK!

Mario was cut off when Rarity smacked him across the face.

"I've been working my tail off trying to expand and maintain _our_ fashion empire!" Rarity yelled to the point of tears, "And here you are spending your hours with another mare! _I thought I was your one and only_! You _big liar_! _You don't love me anymore_!" Rarity ran off crying dramatically. Mario and Twilight was left stunned. Spike stomped up with a stern look on his face as he held a picture frame in his claw.

AAH-OOOOO-GAH!

Mario and Twilight were shocked to see that it was a picture of Mario and Rarity in wedding attire! In this timeline, they were married to each other. Twilight glared at Mario viciously.

"Twilight, remember this is an alternate timeline," Spike reminded her but shot Mario a glare of his own. Mario just smiled nervously and held the scroll. Twilight huffed before she activated the portal.

Then after another failed attempt in the past. Mario and Twilight found themselves inside a rather casual living room.

"Wonder who I am supposedly married to this..."

SMACK!

Mario was cut off again by another smack across the face, but this time it was Rainbow Dash. Twilight didn't know what shocked her more. The fact Rainbow was probably going to claim she was his wife or the fact Rainbow was wearing a large pink bow in her mane and an apron. She looked...girly.

"I can't believe you would do this to me," said Rainbow in tears, "I gave up being a Wonderbolt for you! I decided to be more girly because you said it made me awesome! And here you are with another mare! And here I was gonna tell you that we're going to have a baby when you came home from work!" Mario gave a strained shriek as his jaw hit the floor. Spike winced as he held the scroll and Twilight teleported them out of there.

After _another_ failure, they landed in a rather peaceful area filled with lots of animals.

"Well this look pretty harmless," said Spike.

"Maybe for you," said Mario wearily, "but if there's all this nature. I can guess who is gonna claim to be my wife here!"

"She wouldn't dare!" said Twilight then turned her head to see Fluttershy, her mane tied up in a ponytail wearing a brown long sleeve top with a betrothal necklace that had Mario's and her own cutie mark merged together. Twilight was frozen in fear as Fluttershy gave her The Stare!

"You think you can steal my one true love away from me!" Fluttershy threatened, " _Just who do you think you are_!" Twilight whimpered and started to cry from being stared down. She couldn't speak. This time, Mario used the scroll the activate the spell and they teleported away.

By the time they had failed their last attempt in the past, Mario had managed to comfort Twilight from what had happened. Ironically, the fact Starlight mocked Twilight for crying helped the purple alicorn recover faster. Twilight waited until they landed in the next alternate timeline before speaking to Mario.

"Remind me to _never_ make fun of you for being afraid of the Stare ever again," Twilight whimpered, "That was horrible!" Mario wasted no time pulling Twilight in for a hug. But then a shadow loomed over them.

"I can't believe you!" said an angry voice. Twilight and Mario both groaned as they turned to see...Pinkie. She was wearing a yellow ribbon in her mane as well as a yellow housewives dress.

"Here you are having fun with _that_ mare!" said Pinkie angrily, "leaving me alone to take care of our giant mansion and our children!" Twilight and Mario looked to see a large house that was covered in vines. Then out of the front door came out twelve mini-Pinkies in two straight lines. They quickly marched up to Pinkie.

"Daddy...you hurt Mommy!" said one of the little Pinkies as they rest were in the verge of tears.

"I...uh...I..." Mario stuttered, unsure of what to say or do.

" _Don't give me excuses_!" Pinkie shouted in rage, "Little Pinkies! _GET HIM_!" The twelve mini-Pinkies screamed and charged at Mario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mario screamed as Twilight cringed and used the scroll to teleport them away just in time.

When they arrived back at the past, for which I've lost count of what attempt it was, they barely missed Starlight's pre-emptive magic blast.

Correction, Twilight avoided the blast. For Mario...the blast struck his left wing! Mario was sent spiral out of control, his wing smoking, until he crashed landed on the asphalt.

CRASH!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight screamed in horror as she rushed toward her husband. Mario looked battered. His left wing was covered in black soot and badly bent out of shape.

"My wing..." Mario groaned painfully.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Twilight as she helped Mario stand up, "I got you!"

"Up for another race-ending fight, Twilight and Mario?" Starlight bragged as she stood on a cloud. Twilight then carried Mario with her fore-legs to a nearby could so they could both take a seat across from the unicorn.

"What's the point?" said Mario in a defeated tone.

"What?" said Twilight in shock, even Starlight looked rather baffled.

"What's the point?" Mario continued in tone full of exhaustion and hopelessness, "Starlight's ultra-fast adapting and magic ability gives her a huge advantage! Our own skills don't matter! She can match us both blow for blow! Even if we attack her with all our might. She can learn from it and then strike back with the same force! It's like we're fighting against ourselves! We can't win..." Starlight's shock turned into a devious smile.

"Well, what do ya know?" said Starlight in a demeaning tone, "Little pathetic Mario actually has a brain!" Mario just looked hurt as Twilight glared before she lowered her head sadly.

"Mario's right," said Twilight, "We can't stop you." Starlight then fired a magic blast right at Mario. Mario flinched but Twilight got in front of him to block the attack.

"But you can't stop me or my husband from trying," said Twilight with determination, "and we could be stuck doing this for all eternity!" Mario winced.

"Honey, did you forget my wing _is fried right now_?!" Mario spluttered, "I'm down!"

"If that's what it takes to keep you, your husband, and your _friends_ from getting your cutie mark connection and prove just how worthless your husband is," Starlight challenged, "then I'm game." Starlight fired another magic blast, but Twilight blocked it as she stayed in front of Mario.

"What you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks!" said Twilight as she made a slope out of cloud as well as a house and a cloud snowball, "Everything we do here in the past - even the smallest change - can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!" Twilight made the cloud snowball roll into the cloud house and destroyed it. Starlight's retort was blasting the diorama to smithereens.

"Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that "the fate of all Equestria hangs in the balance"!" Starlight remarked with an over the top tone.

"It _does_!" Twilight and Mario said together in desperation.

"Spare me your overblown egos!" Starlight remarked with an eye roll, "no group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's or your worthless excuse of a husband, is _that_ important!" Mario snarled, getting sick of Starlight's insults. Starlight then saw young Rainbow fly by and fired a magic blast at her.

"Aaaaaaah!" Young Rainbow yelped as she was knocked away. It was then the portal opened and Mario hopped into Twilight's back and held her. Spike tried to hold on, but lost his grip and was sucked in.

"I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are in the future," said Twilight and then glared at the unicorn, "but I can show you what the world is like without ours!" Before Starlight could react, Twilight snagged the unicorn as they were pulled into the portal. When they arrived, there was nothing but the cutie map and a desolate wasteland as the wind blew across the landscape.

"Where are we?!" Starlight demanded, giving Twilight a fierce glare.

"The future," said Twilight grimly as she stood beside before the cutie map, "Or rather, the present." Mario was just sitting next to her, glaring at Starlight as he examined his blackened left wing.

"But there's nothing here!" Starlight replied as she walked up to the cutie map.

"I wish I could I was surprised," said Twilight calmly and also sadly, "Even my husband isn't that surprised either. But every world we've come back to is worse than the last."

"And the last four of them had me married to somepony other than Twilight," said Mario angrily, "and let's just say. When they saw me with Twilight, I nearly got killed by each of them!" Starlight snickered, making Mario tremble as his temper began to boil.

"Despite all that," Twilight continued, "I don't know why Mario, my friends, and I are so important to Equestria, but we are."

"I don't believe you!" Starlight snapped.

"Come on, Starlight, look around!" said Spike as Starlight stood with her back against them.

"The end results are kind of obvious!" Mario retorted, "what more proof do you need?!"

"Proof that you're just an insignificant nopony?" Starlight retorted and then smirked as she said darkly, "From what I learned, you were deemed worthless the day you were born. This is all you ever really deserved! Maybe you should just accept it!" That was it. Mario gritted his teeth as a steady flow of red coloring rose from his hooves to his head. Twilight winced as she nervously backed up a bit. Suddenly...

(cue loud train whistle)

Mario had fury as smoke steamed from his ears. Starlight just laughed.

"Aw, whittle worthless baby gonna throw temper tantrum!" Starlight mocked and even used baby talk. Mario snarled viciously.

" **I'm gonna shut your mouth even if it the LAST THING I EVER DO!** " Mario yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing across the wind. Starlight laughed, but was then cut off when a huge chunk of dirt smacked her in the face, making her cough and splutter. Mario then created some magic walls and a long thin platform that spiraled widely around the cutie map. Mario then jumped to the platform.

" **Catch me if you can ya witch!** " Mario taunted angrily before running off. Starlight growled but then smirked as she used her magic to rise into the air and went after Mario. Twilight watched them take off with worry on her face.

"Mario...no...what are you doing?!" Twilight whimpered as Spike watched with a worried look on her face. Mario just ran at a casual pace about the long platform.

(Cue "Stardust speedway bad future")

Mario just run across the platform as Starlight appeared hovering behind him, gritting her teeth as she caught up with him. Just as she was a few yards behind him. She unleashed a large burst of magic from her body, which caused the platform Mario was running across the collapse and he was soon plummeting to the ground...and he still couldn't fly. Twilight gasped with horror. Then Mario then smirked as he landed on a falling piece of the platform, did a few flips despite his hurt wing and launched himself high into the air. Starlight snarled as she charged at Mario at high speed, but Mario knew she was coming. Just as Starlight was within range of slamming into him. He spin jumped into the air and stomped her.

"ACK!" Starlight yelped as she knocked down. Mario then did leap frog from one piece of falling platform to the next. Starlight then recovered from being stomped on, growled and went back after Mario. The alicorn prince had just reached the part of the platform, while still collapsing, was more stable as Mario made sure that more of the platform could be created ahead of himself so he wouldn't reach a dead end. Starlight then recovered as she went back after Mario. She was just a short distance away when she made her body glow and charged at Mario. Mario jumped over her easily.

"It's game time!" Mario called out as he ran across the platform to keep from falling off. Starlight managed to keep pace as she hovered to the side, got right behind him. She then twirled about as she made her body glowed and charged at Mario once again. Mario jumped over her easily. He then noticed that Starlight was trying to catch her breath a bit.

"Perfect!" said Mario as he spin jumped into Starlight, making her face-plant the platform as he ran off, but he noticed that Starlight, as usual, was prepared. Despite being knocked down and disoriented, her magic allowed her to follow Mario's momentum, giving her time to recover without Mario leaving her far behind. Starlight then recovered as she followed Mario in the fore-ground. She then ducked down and rose back into the air, using her magic to toss seven large dead tree branches at Mario at high speed. They were so big that Mario couldn't weave side to side to avoid them as they crashed into the platform and broke apart. He had to constantly change his speed to avoid getting a tree branch to his head. He even had to spin dash a few times to get momentum as well. Starlight then went to catch her breath again after launching about seven tree branches at him. She made the mistake of hovering in front of him when Mario launched himself at her again, making her face-plant the platform again.

"Take that!" Mario called out, leaving Starlight dazed and disoriented again. Starlight didn't need long to recover before she then hovered above Mario as she made her body glow brightly for a few seconds. Somehow managing to keep right under him no matter how fast he was going.

"Yikes!" Mario called out as he barely missed getting a huge blast of magic to his body. Starlight repeated the attack three more times. The last attempt, Mario smirked as he jumped into the air and let himself slow down just as Starlight released her magic surge. She was now sweating as she tried to catch her breath...when Mario spin jumped and made her face-plant the platform for a third time. Starlight then recovered and then snarled, especially since the last attack had actually made her momentum magic weaken. She then turned herself into a giant floating mass of magic that glowed brightly and dangerously as she pursued Mario at high speed, twirling about to make the magic around her crackle and sizzle loudly. Eventually her magical surge settled down and Starlight charged at Mario at an even higher speed. Mario managed to jump over her with ease despite the extra speed...and he landed right on top of her, making Starlight face-plant the platform so hard that she went into the air, completely stunned and dizzy. Mario then slowed down, targeted Starlight and went for a fully charged homing attack to send her flying for the critical strike.

But to Mario's horror...Starlight caught the alicorn in his curled up form with her magic!

POW!

Before Mario could react, Starlight slugged him hard, stunning Mario as he was knocked away into the air. She didn't wait for Mario to even recover before...

POW!

Starlight teleported to Mario and slugged him again. She then began air diving at Mario at intervals so short and quick that the poor alicorn prince couldn't not defend or block. Leaving Mario to be slugged about in mid air with no mercy or even a chance to fight back.

"You..."

POW!

"...will..."

POW!

"...never..."

POW!

"...amount..."

POW!

"...to anything!" Starlight screamed between attacks as Twilight bit her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. Spike just watched with wide eyes as he kept his mouth covered with his claws.

"You..."

POW!

"...should've..."

POW!

"...never..."

POW!

"...been..."

POW! POW! POW!

"...BORN!"

Then Starlight delivered a downward smash right on Mario's stomach, sending him plummeting hard back to the ground.

CRITICAL STRIKE!

 **DEFEAT**!

To Twilight and Spike's utter horror, Starlight had defeated Mario. Twilight quickly rushed over to Mario, who was now lying in his own self-made and shallow crater. His body, mane, and tail were in even worse shape than before as he lay there motionless. Spike fought hard not to cry.

"Is...is...is he..." Spike stuttered, afraid to ask the worse.

"No..." said Twilight bravely in a whisper, "No...he's alive. Battered, beaten, knocked out, but still alive..." Twilight shed some more tears as she nuzzled and kissed his cheek, despite the fact he wasn't conscious to feel it or reply. Starlight just huffed as she looked at Mario's condition, but to her surprise. She felt dissatisfied.

 _I don't get it_ , Starlight thought, _I just broke and defeated Equestria's alicorn prince! That's what I wanted! But...but...why...why...why do I not feel happy about it? I did it! I should be happy. What's wrong with me_?! Starlight didn't have much time to think about it when she saw Twilight looking at her with a serious, grim, but composed face as she now had her battered husband on her back.

"Like I said," said Twilight calmly, "everything in the past affects the future, even the tiniest act. And what you're doing leads here." Twilight held some dirt as it blew away. Starlight just turned away. Looking sadly at the landscape.

"I know we can't stop you," Twilight continued, "but I thought showing you all this, and the fact you've defeated my husband and feel no satisfaction over it, might change your mind." Starlight was taken aback. _How did she know I was feeling like that?!_

" _Change my mind_?" Starlight retorted in rage, "You don't know anything about me! I was perfectly happy before _you_ , that piece of _garbage_ you married, and your _friends_ ruined what I built!" Starlight jumped at Twilight, making her sit down so quickly that Mario tumbled off her back, but remained knocked out. Spike searched his backpack for a green and white mushroom, but was sorry to say he didn't have any more.

"I don't know what happened that led you to make your village without cutie marks," said Twilight sympathetically, "but my husband and I are sorry my friends and I had to take it away." Starlight just stared at her angrily.

"You want to know what happened to me?!" Starlight screamed as she hovered into the air and made her horn glow brightly, " _I'll show you_!" Starlight then hovered over the map and fired her magic at it, creating a new time portal above them that sucked all three heroes in with her. They eventually arrived at a small village. Twilight made sure that Mario landed on her back to avoid any further injury while he was knocked out.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"That map of yours in connected to every part of Equestria," said Starlight, "and this part is my home." Spike and Twilight shared looks with each other. Then Twilight gasped when she noticed a burnt down building.

"What's that?" Twilight asked. Starlight just snorted.

"It was an old apartment building that collapsed after a huge fire," said Starlight, "that was years ago." Twilight and Spike shared knowing looks with each other.

"Is this...Sire's Hallow?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, my home," said Starlight rudely, "I just said that." Twilight looked at her sadly.

"This...was Mario's original home too," said Twilight quietly and sadly, "He was born here." Starlight was shocked at hearing that.

"He was left abandoned under that very building," Twilight added. Starlight huffed.

"Yeah, well, he should've just stayed under there with the rest of the scum!" Starlight said angrily.

"What have you got against Mario anyway?" Spike asked.

"Hey! You're here because you asked what happened to me! _NOT HIM_!" Starlight yelled. Twilight took a slow deep breath.

"You're right," said Twilight, "Lead the way, Starlight." Starlight just seethed before she calmed herself down and led to her old house. Inside were two foals, an orange colt and there was young Starlight, who had her usual bangs but her mane was in pigtails. She was clapping happily at their little book tower.

"Sunburst and I did everything together," Starlight explained as they watched the foals play from a window, "In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart. Until today..." It was then young Starlight went to grab a book from the bottom of the pile, but then the books wobbled and started to fall toward her. Young Starlight flinched away, waiting for impact, but then saw that young Sunburst had grabbed the books with his magic. The books began to circle around him as he floated into the air. The books all flew into the shelf as Sunburst glowed and floated back down. It was then his cutie mark appeared. Young Sunburst gave a happy whinny and took off, leaving young Starlight alone. Young Starlight watched as young Sunburst showed his parents his new cutie mark. They both laughed as his mother lifted him in the air with her magic and carried him away. Young Starlight was devastated and began to cry.

"And just like that," said Starlight, "my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off the Canterlot. I never saw him again."

"Well, why not?" Spike asked curiously. Starlight blinked.

"Because of his cutie mark!" Starlight snapped and got into Spike's face and then Twilight's, "He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away too!" Tears were pricking the corner of Starlight's eyes as she spoke. Twilight looked at her sympathetically.

"That's ridiculous," Twilight replied, "A cutie mark can't take your friends away."

"Not everypony's lucky to get her or his cutie mark at the same time as their friends!" Starlight retorted as she activated the time portal. They arrived back in the past. Twilight, with Mario and Spike on her back, landed on one cloud while Starlight landed on another.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark," Starlight continued angrily as she saw the young Pegasi racing by, "but once I stop the rainboom, you will!" Spike and Twilight were then stunned when Starlight used her magic to intercept Spike's backpack.

"And when I destroy the scroll," Starlight threatened as she pulled out the sheet of paper, "there'll be no way for you or your useless husband to change it!" Starlight began to slowly rip the scroll in two. Twilight began panic. If she didn't think fast, the damage Starlight was going to cause in the future would become permanent. Twilight looked at her still limp husband. She could see he was still too hurt to be revived without a green and white mushroom. She was on her own at this point.

"Starlight, you're right!" said Twilight and was soon pleading, "I don't know what you went through! But I _do_ know that you can't do this! My husband and I have seen where this leads, and so have you!"

"I only saw what you showed me!" Starlight remarked, not willing to back down, "Who knows what'll _really_ happen?"

"We've seen it a dozen times!" Twilight pressed on, "Things don't turn out well in Equestria without our friends!"

"Ugh!" Starlight groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "What's _so special_ about _your_ friends? How can a group of ponies that are so different be so important?!" By now, the young Pegasi were continuing their race. The two clouds Twilight and Starlight were standing on had somehow come together so Twilight was able to slowly approach the unicorn. It was also at this point, Starlight had to shut her eyes since her frustrations and anger were making her tears surface. She didn't want to look weak before the very pony she still saw as her enemy.

"The differences between me, my husband, and our friends are the very things that make our friendship strong!" Twilight told Starlight. The unicorn felt her tears increase.

"I thought Sunburst and I were the same," Starlight admitted as her tears began to pour from her eyes, "but we turned out different, and it _tore our friendship apart_!" Starlight tore the scroll further as she shouted.

"So try again!" said Twilight as she managed to hover in the air with both Spike and her unconscious husband on her back, "Make new friends! And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is! And it's not just _our_ friendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are! When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance!" As Twilight spoke, Starlight's demeanor went from stern and insecure as her tears were still falling from her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but Twilight's words were getting to her. The look on Starlight's face was proof enough that she was afraid.

"How do I know they won't all end the same way?" Starlight asked, no longer hiding her fear.

"I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't," said Twilight as she landed and extended a fore-hoof to Starlight. Starlight now found herself at her own crossroad of destiny. She saw the Pegasi race by and knew she had to make a choice. What had once been an easy decision now seemed very difficult, but it wasn't long before Starlight made her choice.

She extended her fore-hoof to Twilight's and smiled, dropping the partially ripped scroll from her magic grip. Spike then reached out and grabbed it. Just then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Young Rainbow made her first sonic rainboom, followed by a great rainbow in the sky. Twilight and Starlight looked at the rainbow before the portal appeared and sucked them in.

(Cue Sonic CD time travel cut scene...for the last time)

The portal then dumped them right back into the throne room of the castle with a hard thud.

"YEOW!" Mario yelped since the impact had been hard enough to painfully wake him up. He also discovered that Starlight had landed, back first, on top of him.

"Get off!" Mario bellowed as he rudely shoved her off his stomach. Spike had barely recovered when he saw the scroll floating toward the portal. As Twilight, Starlight, and Spike stood up, and Mario slowly turned around, they saw the cutie map's thirty Flower Sprites gather around the scroll. The scroll glowed turquoise as it soaked up the magic Starlight had casted on the cutie map. The scroll entered the portal, casting a huge bright light that expanded away from the castle. A sign that all the damage Starlight tried to do had been purified and hopefully nopony would use the scroll to travel through time ever again. Spike wasted no time kissing the throne room floor.

"One Castle of Friendship - check!" said Spike. It was then the doors burst open, revealing the rest of the Mane Eight along with a very worried Diamond Tiara.

"What in Equestria was that?!" Rarity asked.

"Is everypony okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can you do it again?" Pinkie asked with a squeal as Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes and rushed up to Mario, who was struggling greatly to stand up since his body was still battered and his left wing charred.

"One group of amazing friends - check!" said Spike.

"Yeah, Spike," said Twilight as she looked at the little dragon and her husband, "It looks like we're home!" Twilight also noticed that Mario wasn't smiling but still had a bitter look on his face. Diamond Tiara gave him a worried look.

"Dude, what in Equestria happen to you?!" said Shenran as he looked at Mario's battered condition.

"You look like you got stuffin' beat out of ya!" said Rainbow with concern.

" **ASK HER**!" Mario barked as he pointed a fore-leg sternly at Starlight, who was looking rather nervous.

"Uh...what's _she_ doing here?" Applejack asked skeptically as Rarity and Fluttershy winced at seeing the lilac unicorn. Starlight just looked sadly away.

"Actually, it's kind of a long story," said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof on Starlight's shoulder supportively.

"A long, _painful_ story," said Mario angrily, giving Starlight a death glare.

It wasn't long before they had Nurse Redheart come to check on Mario's beaten up condition. She once again remarked at how Mario could take such a beating without getting any broken bones. Most of his injuries were just various degrees of bruises and a few scrapes and cuts, which she bandaged without any trouble. The only severe injury was his burnt left wing, but Nurse Redheart said that would heal within a couple of weeks as long as Mario didn't try to fly.

Later, Starlight was now pacing nervously back and forth outside the throne room as the Mane Eight, with Diamond Tiara, held an emergency meeting inside. Twilight had gotten done telling them what had happened, but they were also surprised that Mario had hardly said a word.

"I mean, I knew my rainbow was _awesome_ ," said Rainbow, "but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it."

"Or on us!" said Pinkie.

"I think it's more than that," said Twilight as Mario sat in his throne with a stern look and his bandaged fore-legs crossed, "Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful."

"And it destroyed my love magic," Mario remarked, "By the way, I think its permanent cause it never came back when we managed to restore the timeline. I've been trying and so far...nothing!"

"Maybe it will come back its own time, master," said Diamond Tiara hopefully, "You did take quite a beating after all."

"Whatever..." Mario muttered.

"I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that," said Applejack.

"That Starlight must be pretty magical!" said Pinkie.

"She must be if she defeated Mario," Fluttershy added. Mario hissed angrily at Fluttershy, making her flinch.

"Mario stop it!" Twilight scolded as Mario pouted.

"She obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony we've ever seen," said Twilight as Mario rolled his eyes, "She even had my husband completely outmatched! Our magic couldn't stop her. I had to convince her to stop on her own. Once I realized that, everything fell into place."

"But if she's as powerful as all that," said Applejack, "We can't just send her on her way, can we?"

"Of course not," Mario said sternly, "She nearly destroyed Equestria because of her petty little grudge against us! I say we cast judgment!" He slammed a fore-hoof to the table to make his point, only to wince since it was a fore-leg that had several bruises on it.

"Actually, I kind of have something else in mind," said Twilight. Starlight was then seen pacing some more as more muffled conversation was heard.

"So do we all agree on the plan?" Twilight proposed. Fluttershy and Shenran nodded, then Spike, Applejack and Rarity, then Rainbow and Pinkie, and finally Diamond Tiara. Twilight smiled but then noticed that Mario was just glaring.

"Honey?" Twilight asked as he noticed everypony else. Mario looked at the others before releasing a slow deep breath.

"I'll go with whatever you think is right," said Mario in a begrudging tone. _It's not like it matters that I oppose your plan and think it's stupid_! But Mario only said that to himself. The others looked concerned at Mario for a second.

"Great!" said Spike, clueless to the tension in the room, "I'll go get Starlight!" Starlight was just standing in place nervously when she was startled by the door opening. Spike gestured for the lilac unicorn to come in. Starlight gulped before she released a slow breath and walked inside.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did," said Starlight as she approached the table, "but I want you to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

"It's actually _unfair_ ," Mario muttered under his breath.

"I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends," Twilight explained, "because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous."

"I know first-hoof how true that can be," said Starlight sadly.

"And that's why we've asked you here," said Twilight as she walked up to the unicorn, emphasizing her husband as well, leaving Mario stunned, "If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place." All but Mario gave her a smile. Mario just glared at her. Starlight was surprised.

"How do I start?" Starlight asked in a hushed tone.

"Starting is easy!" said Twilight, "All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got ten of them right here!" All but Mario surrounded Starlight with welcoming smiles on their faces. Mario just groaned irritably before sneaking off. He could feel a song coming on and wanted no part of it. Starlight smiled as she put a fore-hoof to her chest.

[Starlight - the background went dark as she sang. She then looked like her younger self, who watched as Sunburst got praise for his cutie mark, then sadly walked away. She then walked past other possible filly friends, grew back up, and then bumped into Twilight. Twilight gave her a warm smile. Starlight smiled back as she sang. Then Twilight used her horn to teleport them back to the castle.]

 _I never thought that I would find a place  
To step right in and start again  
I never thought that I could just begin  
Right where I left off and make a friend_

[Twilight - She sang and led Starlight out of the castle, passing Mario, who shot Starlight a bitter look. When she opened the door, there was the rest of the Mane Eight. (And she ignored for the moment that her husband had come to join them at all.) Twilight presented the group as Starlight nervously walked up to them. Applejack shook her fore-hoof. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Shenran stood around her. Pinkie gave her a playful tackle to the ground. They never noticed that Mario had stood outside the door, scoffed at them, and shut the castle doors with his magic.]

 _Don't ever think it might be too late  
You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make  
A friendship's only made of what you bring  
And if you do it right, you can do anything_

[Starlight, Mane Eight minus Mario, and Diamond Tiara - They marched in place as Spike led the march playing a drum. Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack and Diamond Tiara were on the left. Twilight, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Pinkie were on the right. Starlight then did her version of the famous slow motion leap into the air.]

 _Just use your eyes  
This time, no lies  
Just don't disguise  
Who you are inside_

[Starlight, Mane Eight minus Mario, and Diamond Tiara - Starlight was seen modeling for Rarity a black dress as the marshmallow filly put some gems on the skirt and Spike clapped. Fluttershy and Starlight, the latter using her hover magic, watched some butterflies before Starlight landed and Harry gave her a crushing hug. Then Rainbow and Starlight were flying through cloud rings together. Starlight and Applejack worked together to buck apples off the trees. She and Shenran were doing sword training, which Shenran smiled in approval and Starlight smiled modestly. Starlight and Diamond Tiara were working together selling lemonade for a school charity project. Starlight was then seen helping Pinkie bake and sample cupcakes, and finally reading books with Twilight. In the background, Mario was about to enter the room when he saw Starlight with his wife, rolled his eyes, and limped away.]

 _Because your friends are always there for you  
You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true  
Because your friends are always there for you  
Around the world, it's still the same  
Together you have more to gain  
There's nothing that a friend won't do_

[Starlight, Mane Eight minus Mario, and Diamond Tiara - Twilight guided Starlight to her old village. Double Diamond was speaking to Sugar Belle and Party Favor when Night Glider arrived and they all turned to see Starlight. They glared as they approached her. Starlight approached them and silently apologized. The four ponies enveloped her in a group hug to forgive her. Twilight was touched.]

 _Everywhere you go  
Friendship there will grow  
When you find it, it's the key  
Friends can change the world, you see_

[Starlight, Mane Eight minus Mario, and Diamond Tiara - The ponies sang they marched into town together. The other ponies gathered around them as Applejack and Twilight helped Starlight stand on her hind legs. Then several ponies smiled from the left, then more familiar faces to the right. Then as they finished their song and shared a group hug, they and several other ponies all turned to smile at...you the readers! (Try and find your favorite background ponies in the crowd!)]

 _Everywhere you go  
Friendship there will grow  
When you find it, it's the key  
Friends can change the world (ah-ah)  
Friends can change the word (ah-ah)  
Friends can change the word, you see_

Starlight Glimmer has now joined the Mane eight, now making it the Mane n _ine_! Everypony was happy.

Everypony...except Mario, who stood just a short distance away with a very bitter look on his face.

"You might have fooled everypony else with your _transformation_ , Starlight Glimmer," Mario said darkly, "but you and I both know that you are very proficient at being an _evil_ _deceiver_." Mario huffed as he saw the lilac pony chatting happily with the rest of his friends, wife, and student.

"I warn you, Starlight Glimmer," Mario continued, "If you take one step backwards, one slip up, give me one reason that you'll hurt my family, I'll make you pay...mark my words... _You. Will. Pay_!"

And with that, Mario limped away to go sulk in the castle.

 **And season five in finally complete! Bet none of you were expecting that ending! Usually Mario is more than willing to forgive and forget, but not this time! So much for the happy-go-lucky ending from the original episode.**

 **Kudos if you caught my Stars Wars joke! As well as my parody to _Madeline_. I hope you enjoyed getting elements of Mario and Luigi, Star Fox, and Sonic CD! How could you do a time travel adventure and not have Stardust Speedway and a parody of Sonic vs. Metal Sonic in it? (which I used the Sonic Generations version of the battle). **

**Someone requested that I feature alternate timelines with Mario being married to the other girls. They might have been very quick, but I hope you enjoy those timelines. And for those wondering, Applejack is Mario's sister. There's _no way_ I could make them get married!**

 **As usual, there will be an intermission chapter before I start Season six. It's pretty obvious what it will deal with. After all, do you think the rest of the Mane _Nine_ are gonna let Mario stay bitter and resentful? **

**Next time: Mario will finally have to face not just his bitterness, but what's been making him feel gloomy. Can his friends help him do just that? Can Starlight help him?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	123. Intermission 5

Intermission #5

 _Pony's Log Number 600: Even when our own struggles feel like nopony's business but ours, we can always rely on our friends for help and moral support..._

Three weeks had passed since Starlight had tried to destroy Equestria and tried to tamper with the very fabric of time. During those weeks, Starlight seemed to have found herself forgiven by most ponies in Ponyville. They seem to treat her as one of townsponies these days. The Mane eight enjoyed spending time with her, whether she was helping them out or just having fun with them. Rarity had even gotten Starlight a spa treatment and the lilac unicorn came home with a new mane style. Well, technically her mane style was roughly the same, but Starlight had let her front bangs grow and they now curved beautifully around her horn. All the girls, Spike and Shenran, loved the new hairstyle, leaving Starlight feeling very bashful at all the praise. She certainly felt like one of the Mane Eight. Actually, they could be considered the Mane nine now.

But there was one major issue. There was still one pony who didn't seem to want anything to do with her. That was Mario. While most of the injuries to his body and left wing had healed by this point, he was still fuming. He hated seeing Starlight so happy and made it his mission to keep as far away from the lilac pony as possible.

Diamond Tiara took notice. She could tell that Mario was definitely not happy that Starlight was now considered to be a part of the group. She was actually quite fond of Starlight. Being a former villain herself, even if Starlight had caused a far greater deal of trouble, she bonded with Starlight easily. She had no problem considering Starlight a close friend. She even convinced Silver Spoon to give the lilac unicorn a chance and threesome hung out together. While Diamond Tiara knew Mario would never try to tear their friendship apart. She could tell that Mario didn't like seeing her spending time with Starlight. As time wore on, Mario seemed to become more and more polarized with the lilac unicorn. Just a few days ago, Mario was helping Diamond Tiara with her homework when Starlight walked into the room.

"Let's so study someplace else," said Mario as he had teleported himself, his faithful student, and their milk and cookies to another room. Starlight looked hurt at seeing Mario walk off on her...again. Diamond Tiara decided to speak up.

"Master, if Starlight bothers you, maybe it's time you spoke to Twilight about it instead of grumbling and distancing yourself from her," said Diamond Tiara as they sat down in a new room. Mario just snorted.

"Fine," Mario said dismissively, "whatever. Now let's go over that algebra problem again..." Diamond Tiara just sighed, inwardly hoping Mario would take her advice.

But he didn't.

As the days went on, Mario just grew more and more miserable. One day, Starlight and Diamond Tiara had arrived at a small train yard where Mario would shunt and organize his freight cars on the west side of the castle. They noticed that he was being extra rough with the freight cars.

"You're no good to us now, Mario, you're dangerous!" said one freight car worriedly.

"Maybe you should consider letting Twilight or Diamond Tiara organize us for a while," said another freight car timidly. That last name wasn't just random. Mario had gotten Diamond Tiara to get in touch with her earth pony magic and built up her endurance to the point that the tiara-wearing filly could pull small trains on her own. Of course, the freight cars tried to play tricks on her, but they learned the hard way that Diamond Tiara was not a pony to mess with. But getting back to the issue at hand, Mario gave the freight car an icy glare.

" _WELL TWILIGHT AND DIAMOND TIARA FAR TOO BUSY TO BE BOTHERED BY THE LIKES OF YOU_!" Mario screamed and bucked a line of freight cars so hard that they bashed into the buffers and piled up, spilling their contents all over the ground.

" _Oh come on_!" Mario hissed angrily as he went to use his magic to clean up the mess.

"Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you'd curb that bad mood of yours!" said a stern voice. Diamond Tiara and Starlight turned to see Twilight standing nearby, looking sternly at her husband. She could tell that her husband was not just putting distance between himself and Starlight, but with the rest of the Mane Nine. Plus Twilight had heard from several ponies that Mario had been rather short and snippy to them whenever he did the grocery shopping. Twilight was getting downright tired of seeing Mario so grumpy and moody all the time.

And Mario was tired of Twilight getting on his case about it.

" _Oh shut your trap_!" Mario yelled. Twilight was shocked and Diamond Tiara and Starlight felt their jaws drop. They couldn't believe Mario said that to his own wife.

"What did you say to me?!" Twilight demanded angrily as Mario angrily coupled himself to his freight cars.

"You heard me!" Mario barked, "I'll be working late tonight so don't wait up for me!" He then angrily pulled his train away before Twilight could stop him.

" _We're gonna talk about this when you get home, mister_!" Twilight shouted as she huffed angrily and stomped back to the castle. Starlight just lowered her head sadly as Diamond Tiara patted her fore-leg for moral support. The filly could tell that Starlight was blaming herself for Mario's bad attitude.

Back inside, Twilight was in the throne room working on some paperwork as Starlight walked into the room. She could tell Twilight was grumbling angrily to herself as she was writing and reading the documents. Starlight thought about coming back later, but she really needed to speak to Twilight right away.

"Um...T-T-Twilight?" said Starlight nervously as she approached the table. Twilight's expression softened when she saw the lilac pony standing nearby.

"What is it my faithful student?" Twilight asked. Starlight gave her a funny look as Twilight just smiled but then made a face herself.

"Yeah, I don't see myself saying that," said Twilight dismissively, "Sorry. So what's up, Starlight?"

"Well, I just saw Mario tell you off and..." Starlight began.

"UGH!" Twilight growled angrily as she knocked over a stack of papers, making Starlight take a few steps back fearfully.

" _He's been acting like this for weeks now and I am **sick**_ _of it! You hear me! SICK OF IT!_ " Twilight vented angrily, " _I don't know what his problem is_!" Twilight panted in rage.

"Have you tried asking him?" Starlight suggested once she found it safe enough to speak.

"He won't talk to me!" Twilight snapped, "He keeps avoiding the subject and now he's just outright avoiding me! Does he not love me anymore?!" Twilight felt like she was gonna cry when Starlight looked at her sympathetically.

"I don't think that's the issue," said Starlight gently, "and I think I have a good idea about what the real issue might be."

"Please tell me!" Twilight pleaded, "Has Mario found love with another!?"

"Twilight stop!" Starlight retorted firmly, "This has nothing to do with you or Mario not loving you anymore! I think the problem is me!"

"You?!" said Twilight rather cluelessly, "Why would he be acting this way because of you?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Starlight bluntly, "I kept trashing him, insulting him, beat the stuffing out of him, told him he should've never been born...Shall I go on?! I hurt him really, really badly, Twilight. It's clear that he hates me and doesn't want me here!" Twilight sighed.

"You did do those things," said Twilight, "But we've forgiven you for it and you _do_ belong here."

"Mario hasn't forgiven me and it's clear he doesn't want me here or wants to forgive me at all!" said Starlight sadly.

"And that isn't right," said Twilight angrily, "Yes, you did hurt Mario deeply, but that doesn't give him the right to withhold forgiveness from you or to keep giving you the cold shoulder. That's not what friendship is about and he knows that! He needs to stop acting like a two year old and get over it! You're here to stay. You're _my_ friendship student! You're part of this group of friends and that is that!" Starlight looked at the purple alicorn sadly and turned to walk away when Diamond Tiara appeared. She had heard everything.

"Do you really think telling Mario to "get over it" is really going to solve this problem?" said Diamond Tiara sternly. Twilight took offense.

"Well Di, he's the one acting like a baby, Di!" Twilight retorted rudely.

"You are so shallow, Twilight!" Diamond Tiara yelled back, showing that her time with Mario had given her courage to speak back when she felt the purple alicorn was in the wrong, "While you've been having your anxiety attacks over your stupid princess duties, Mario's been dealing with something for some time now. Sometimes, I walk in on him and he's been crying, but he won't tell me why. Or he just looks so...empty and lonely. I once saw him with his train set and he didn't even want to play with it! Or he's reading a book and then just drops it like he has no will to finish it! The other day he made cookies and he looked so sad doing it. Who get's sad over chocolate-chips? It's like he doesn't enjoy the things he likes to do anymore! Recently, he was holding the plush toy of you. He just let it drop to the floor. He didn't even cuddle it! I even heard him say you don't love him!" Twilight was taken aback and Starlight was also stunned. Though the latter snickered at hearing Mario cuddle with a plushie, but quickly hid it and recomposed herself. Twilight sighed.

"I'll speak to Mario as soon as he gets home," said Twilight in calmer tone, but Diamond Tiara just felt her eyes fill with tears. Twilight wasted no time walking over to the little filly and held her close.

"Don't worry, Di," said Twilight gently, "We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." Diamond Tiara just buried her face into Twilight's chest and kept crying as the purple pony continued to hold her.

By the time Mario had finally come home, it was very, very late at night. In fact, the Ponyville clock had struck one in the morning by the time the castle doors opened and Mario tried to walk inside as quietly as he could. Mario was tired and he didn't want to deal with anypony at the moment. Just as he entered the throne room to get toward the bedroom, he spotted a plate that had a rather large and very fudgy piece of chocolate cake.

"Ooh!" said Mario since he had skipped dinner and used his magic to pick up the cake and took a large bite out of it, humming to himself quietly. Suddenly, he felt something shift in the dark and quickly stood on his hind legs in a karate pose, still holding the cake with his magic. It was then a light turned on by the cutie map table and a chair turned around. There was Twilight, glaring at him sternly with her fore-legs crossed and one hind knee resting on top of the other.

"I thought you'd be back by eleven," Twilight asked in a calm but stern tone. Mario could have easily told Twilight that his last delivery was held up, but he was too irritated to use his common sense.

"I said I'd be back," said Mario bluntly as he got back on all fours.

"Well I assumed you'd be late, if you came back at all," said Twilight, narrowing her eyes at him, "You'd be back."

"Well...I'm back! Okay?" Mario retorted sarcastically with a heavy eye roll. He turned to leave when Twilight pulled the half-eaten cake slice away from him and tossed it away.

"Hey! I skipped dinner!" Mario protested angrily.

"Too bad!" said Twilight angrily as she got out of her throne, "We need to talk!" Mario growled.

"I've got _nothing_ to say to you!" said Mario bitterly and turned his back on her. Twilight felt hurt as she felt her temper slip.

"What is wrong with you?!" Twilight snapped, "You've been acting like a jerk ever since Starlight moved in! I know she hurt your feelings, but maybe it's time you start acting like an adult stallion and _get over it_." Twilight had gone and said exactly what Diamond Tiara had told her not to tell Mario. Mario chuckled hollowly in reply.

"Right, that's my problem," said Mario sarcastically, "you got me all figured out don't ya, _Twilight_ _Sparkle_?" Twilight just glared.

"I know you're not happy that Starlight's living here, _Mario Star_ ," Twilight remarked.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess," said Mario spitefully, "I thought I made my feelings about you letting her move in and making her your student loud and clear. Not like my feelings matter when everypony else agreed with your stupid idea!"

"Well I don't understand why you're so opposed to the idea of her being here!" Twilight yelled, "I know she said some awful things to you, but Starlight needs friendship, not punishment!"

"Well, I guess we don't see eye to eye on that!" Mario yelled.

" _And that's not like you_ ," Twilight yelled loudly, _"Why are you finding holding a grudge so acceptable? All it's doing is making you look pathetic!_ " Mario winced, and even Twilight knew she had gone too far.

" _Listen! You think you can just get in my face and tell me how to feel inside!?_ " Mario yelled, " _You have no idea how I feel_!"

" _I would if you stop acting like a baby and tell me_!" Twilight shouted.

"FORGET IT!" Mario screamed and stomped away.

"FINE!" Twilight screamed back. Mario left the room and slammed the door hard. Twilight just panted heavily from feeling so angry and hot tears were now streaming down her face. Starlight and Spike then entered the room from the back door. Even in a castle this big, Starlight and Spike didn't find it that hard to hear all the shouting from their bedrooms.

"Twilight..." Spike asked gently.

" **WHAT**?!" Twilight barked in rage. Poor Spike was so frightened that he started to cry. Twilight gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, sorry," said Twilight sadly she pulled the little dragon in for a hug, "I didn't mean to yell at you, Spike." Spike just sniffled in reply. Starlight just sighed sadly.

"Twilight, maybe I should just go..." Starlight said quietly.

"NO!" Twilight said sternly, making Starlight jump, "No...If Mario's so miserable, then _he_ can leave." Starlight was taken aback by the remark.

"You don't mean that," said Starlight.

"Well, he's _not_ the Mario I love anymore!" Twilight croaked before she started to cry, "I wish he'd get lost!" Little did anypony or dragon know, that while Mario had slammed the door. He hadn't walked away from the doors and had heard everything as large tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

Next morning, things were rather quiet in a specific room when Twilight suddenly burst open the door. Starlight was with her.

"Alright Mario! This is gone far enough!" Twilight yelled, which made Starlight wince, "You're gonna tell me why you...huh?!" To bring everypony up to speed, Mario had slept in his office room, which he used for writing his stories and doing other types of paper work. He figured Twilight wouldn't let him stay in the bedroom after their fight and had immediately gone to this room instead to sleep. Twilight knew Mario would be here but was surprised to see that the room was empty.

"Yeah...go ahead and run, Mario," Twilight remarked bitterly as Starlight walked into the room, "You've been _so good_ at it lately." Starlight then headed toward a sofa that had a sloppily placed blanket and found a scroll on the seat pillow. She quickly opened it with her magic and scanned it over.

"Um...Twilight?" said Starlight, "You might wanna look at this." Twilight sternly took the note with her magic.

 _Twilight_

 _I heard what you said last night. If that's how you really feel, then I will leave. Don't bother looking for me either! It's clear you don't want me around anymore so I will grant you your wish! By the time you find this note, I'll be long gone and you'll never have to put up with me ever again._

 _I think you'll agree that you and the others would be much happier if I disappeared from your lives forever._

 _Goodbye_

 _Mario_

As she read the note, Twilight felt her temper flare, but the moment she read the last sentence, that very flame was doused instantly. Large tears began streaming down her face as her lips quivered and she started to breathe heavily.

"Twilight?" Starlight said gently as Twilight buried her face into the lilac unicorn's shoulder and started to weep. Starlight just used a fore-hoof to pat her back, but she couldn't help but feel a little awkward about comforting a pony since she had never done so before.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

The knocking of the castle doors echoed down the halls. Twilight immediately stopped crying and hovered out of the room. Starlight quickly followed close behind on hoof. Twilight flew toward the front door, quickly trying to wipe her eyes to hide the fact she had been crying. She quickly flew past the throne room and opened the doors to head down the hallway to the front doors. She was then stopped in her tracks when she found before her the rest of the Mane nine were already in the main lobby thanks to Spike. They all had stern looks on their faces.

"Should I even guess why you're all here?" Twilight asked in exasperation as she landed. Applejack was the first to step forward.

"We need to have a word with your so called husband and my big brother," Applejack said sternly.

"All his grumbling is spreading nothing but a bad atmosphere where ever he goes!" Rarity added as a flashback showed what had happened, "Just the other day, Mario was helping me fill an order, but he kept making the same mistakes, ripped several fabric sheets, and then shattered some rare gems! I finally told him he couldn't help me anymore until he calmed down. He got so angry that he bucked the mannequin with the dress on it and stomped off! I still can't believe he even did that and then he slammed the door before I could say anything!"

"That's nothing," said Applejack as a flashback showed what happened, "He came to help me buck apples and I found the apple trees had been damaged because he was bucking them so hard. I told him to calm down and he got so angry that he bucked a tree super hard and it fell off its roots and timbered into four other trees, knocking them all over! He then stomped away saying he doesn't want to help around the farm anymore! I nearly said something I regret, but I just said for him to leave and don't come back until he learns to keep his cool."

"That's not the worst of it!" said Pinkie angrily as her own flashback was shown, "Mrs. Cake asked Mario to deliver some goodies to a party in his freight cars. He was getting his harness on when I accidentally tripped and the pie I was carrying hit him in the face. Several other ponies laughed at him. Mario screamed at them to be quiet and then banged into the freight cars so hard that several of the goodies were damaged when he roughly pulled the train away! The customer was furious and we had to give the delivery on the house to apologize!"

"Didn't Mario pay you back?" Starlight asked as the flashback ended and she appeared beside Twilight, "I saw him grumble about having to give up some of his bits the other day..."

"Yeah...by throwing the bag of bits at Mrs. Cake fore-hooves and flew off without saying sorry!" Pinkie retorted, "he's never rude to Mrs. Cake like that!"

"He's been rude to everypony," said Rainbow angrily as another flashback showed the event, "the other day I found a grey cloud hovering over him. I joked about always having to buck them away all time and he exploded at me. Then..." Rainbow suddenly looked insecure as the flashback ended, "I said nopony wants to be around him anymore. He called me Rainbow Crash and ran off. I know what I said was wrong, but he knows just how hurtful that nickname is for me and he still said it! It made me cry...and I _never_ cry...at least out in public!" Rainbow looked like she wanted to cry again when Fluttershy just sighed.

"What happened with you?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy sighed again as Shenran put a fore-leg around her shoulder.

"Angel thought it be funny to play the old "pull the seat from under a pony as they sat down" prank," said Shenran, "Mario really got angry with him and he threw a carrot hard at Angel's head, leaving a big bruise and making the bunny cry."

"I got really mad at him for that," said Fluttershy sternly, "Angel may have been in the wrong for pranking Mario, but Mario had no right to hurt Angel back. I started scolding Mario, but then Mario started screaming at me. Shenran then pinned him down and started yelling at him for being mean to me. Mario pushed Shenran off, broke down in tears, and flew off out the window." Twilight and Starlight just gave their friends some sad and sympathetic looks.

"Do you know where Mario is now?" Shenran asked. Twilight felt her tears began anew.

"No," Twilight said as her voice cracked and she made the note appear, "I just got this note that he left Ponyville and isn't coming back!"

"WHAT?!" the rest of the group exclaimed in shock.

"We got into a fight last night and I said if he's not happy to leave," Twilight sobbed, "and now he's gone and I don't know where he could be!" Twilight then lost herself in her tears as Starlight looked at her sadly. The rest of the Mane nine gathered around her for comfort until the purple pony calmed down and stopped crying.

"Now don't you worry one bit there, Twilight," said Applejack, "Mario ain't gonna get away from us that easily."

"We'll search the skies!" said Rainbow.

"The land!" Fluttershy added.

"And the sea!" said Pinkie, now wearing an eye-patch and a captain's hat.

"We won't rest until we find Mario and bring him home, darling," Rarity said reassuringly. Twilight just wiped her eyes and smiled.

It was hours later and the sun had already set as Twilight paced back and forth inside the library room. Everypony else had gone off to search for Mario. Twilight had wanted to join the search, but the others had convinced her to stay in Ponyville in case Mario had decided to come home on his own. Twilight felt very lonely as she took a seat next to a stack of books. She picked up a book with her magic to read it when she remembered an earlier argument with her husband.

 _Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?!_

 _I don't need to tell you anything! It's not like you would care!_

 _What gives you the right to say that I wouldn't care?!_

 _Because I went into this marriage knowing I would **always** be second to your books! _

Twilight felt her heartbreak. Out of all the harsh words they had exchanged with each other. That statement hurt her the most. She looked at her library books as the words rang in her mind.

 _I would always be second to your books!_

 _Second to your books!_

 _Second to your books!_

Twilight gritted her teeth as she took the book in her magic and did something she had promised herself she would never do.

She threw the book against a wall. Then she punched the other two stacks of books that were on the table and sent them spilling all over the floor. She then charged her horn and fired blast after blast at the bookshelves, sending the books flying off and scattering onto the floor. Twilight started grabbing the books and throwing them randomly away from her. She then grabbed another book and went to use her magic to rip the book clean in two.

"FREEZE!" a voice screamed behind her. Twilight looked back from the corner of her. She saw Spike glaring at her angrily and balling his claws.

"Drop. The. Book. _Now_!" Spike instructed in a low, serious, and very stern tone. Twilight hesitated and gritted her teeth as the book shook in her magic grip.

"NOW!" Spike screamed angrily. Twilight groaned loudly before slamming the book to the floor and lowered her head as she panted heavily, sweating dripping from her fore-head. Spike calmly walked up to her and rubbed her back until the purple pony had finally calmed down.

"Come to the kitchen," said Spike gently, "I made some tea and I don't think you should be in here right now." Twilight just looked at him before giving him a sad smile on agreement and they quietly left the library room.

"Don't worry about the mess this time, Spike," Twilight said in a quiet and lifeless tone, "I don't care if the library's organized anymore..." Spike just gave her a worried look.

"I love Mario more than my books right? Right?! Right?!" Twilight asked in desperation and with a panicked look in her eyes. Spike put a claw over her mouth.

"Yes, you do," said Spike gently, "Now go get some tea and calm down. Please." Twilight wanted to retort, but she could see that Spike looked very worried and even frightened.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Twilight said in a soft but very sad tone.

"It's okay," said Spike, "Now go relax." Twilight conceded with a nod and walked sadly away. In the end, Twilight had gone back to the throne room and was just quietly drinking her tea when the rest of the Mane Nine arrived. Twilight looked hopeful at first, but then saw that Mario wasn't with them.

"Where's my husband?" Twilight asked desperately.

"Starlight and I checked all of Appleloosa and Dodge Junction," said Applejack, "Nothing. Cherry Jubilee said she's looking out for him if he showed up."

"I searched all of Manehattan," said Rarity, "Coco said she would keep her eyes out in case if he showed up."

"We searched all of Ponyville and the Everfree Forest," said Shenran with Fluttershy beside him, "No sign of him. Fluttershy even went bravely by herself looking through the Castle of Two Sisters, but no luck."

"Even Zecora said she hasn't heard word about Mario either," said Fluttershy, "but knows that he is deeply troubled."

"I searched every part of the sky," said Rainbow sadly, "Even Cloudsdale and Las Pegasus! I did have some good luck in bumping into Spitfire so the Wonderbolts are searching as well if that helps." They all turned to see Pinkie, who looked rather glum.

"No luck finding Mario in Canterlot?" Twilight asked. Pinkie stayed quiet for a moment, which was out of character, but she then took a deep breath.

"I have some good news and some bad news," said Pinkie uneasily, "What do you want first?"

"Does it matter?" Rainbow remarked, "unless you found Mario..."

"I did find him..." said Pinkie sadly. Everypony and Spike gasped.

"You did?!" Twilight exclaimed, "Well, where is he Pinkie? Where's my husband?" Pinkie just looked at her sadly.

"Pinkie..." Twilight said in a slow and firm tone, "Where? Is? Mario?" Pinkie took an exaggerated deep breath.

"The good news is that Mario is in Canterlot," said Pinkie quickly, "The bad news is that he's not coming home." Twilight glared.

"Oh, he's coming home alright!" said Twilight as she went to light up her horn for teleportation.

"No!" Pinkie protested as she grabbed Twilight, "Princess Celestia said not to!"

"What?!" Twilight said in shock as the others looked just as stunned. Pinkie took a step back.

"I went to the castle first to see if Mario was there," said Pinkie, "and I managed to find Princess Celestia as I was heading to the throne room. She told me that Mario had arrived earlier that day. She said, in Mario's words, that he needed some time away from Ponyville and she could tell he looked grumpy. So she said to let Mario be and if he doesn't come home in a few days, she'll speak to him personally." Twilight just listened attentively before she sighed.

"At least we know where he is," said Twilight, showing some relief.

"Yeah, but what are gonna do about his attitude?" Rainbow asked.

"I can speak for everypony here that we've had quite enough of his unpleasant nature," Rarity added.

"You're not the only ones," said a voice. The group looked to see Diamond Tiara, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, around her.

"I came by earlier when Spike told me master had left," said Diamond Tiara, "We've been searching Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres trying to find him. We had no idea he was in Canterlot."

"Is Big Brother gonna come home soon?" Apple Bloom worriedly.

"He doesn't even want to hang out with us anymore," said Scootaloo, "I challenged him to a race the other day, but he ignored me."

"He's been grumpy ever since Starlight came to Ponyville," said Sweetie Belle sadly as tears appeared in her eyes as she looked at the lilac unicorn and snapped, "Why'd you have to be so mean to him?!" Starlight just looked away sadly and Twilight took notice.

"Leave Starlight alone, Sweetie Belle," said Twilight gently and firmly, "She's sorry but Mario doesn't seem willing to forgive her like you did with Di."

"He didn't have to run away because of it!" said Sweetie Belle sadly as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked ready to cry.

"Don't you worry girls," said Twilight, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Just leave it to us."

"We wanna help," said Apple Bloom, "Mario's our friend too."

"And he clearly needs us!" Diamond Tiara added. Twilight just sighed.

"Well, there's not much anypony can do right now," said Twilight, "Mario's at Canterlot with Princess Celestia and she told us to leave him alone for a while."

"I see," said Sweetie Belle as the others looked worried.

"You'll let us know when he comes back right?" Diamond Tiara asked. Twilight sighed, as much as she didn't want these four fillies involved, she knew they were not going to be turned away, especially since they were all very close to Mario.

"We will," said Twilight, giving them a hopeful smile, but deep down she was very, very worried.

Four days

That was how long it had been since Mario had left and hadn't come back home. Celestia and Luna had been called out on business the day after Pinkie had visited the castle so they hadn't been able to keep an eye on Mario at all. In fact, Mario wasn't exactly staying cooped up in the castle either.

He was spending most of his time during the day at Moon Dancers' home. Many ponies might wonder why the home of this specific pony. It was because Moon Dancer had been helping Mario with his special relic, now officially named as the "Double Gem Amulet". The two ponies had been hard at work trying to assemble the amulet and testing it out. So far the results had been rather mixed for the most part. At the moment, both Mario and Moon Dancers were exhausted.

"Ugh, the effects of each gem are doing their job," Mario panted.

"But the duration is still way too short," said Moon Dancer in the same condition, "I know heavy fatigue is supposed to be the side effect of using it for too long, but we shouldn't be getting this winded so quickly!"

"I agree," said Mario as he slowly felt his body recovering, "and the cool down still takes too long. But it seems like whenever we try to increase the duration, the strength of each gem's effect is weaker. I don't want the amulet to be too powerful, but I still want the duration to last long enough to be effective, as well as giving the pony the chance to disable the effects so the amulet can recharge without the risk of the fatigue."

"We just have to keep trying then," said Moon Dancer as she removed her prototype and started searching through her books, "I'm sure in time, we'll find a way to increase the duration and speed up the cool down of your new amulet." Mario nodded as he removed his own prototype and started searching through the spells he was using for the amulet. Moon Dancer noticed that Mario was looking glum. It hadn't been the first time in the past four days since he had arrived that this had happened. She tried a couple of times to ask him about it, but he seemed to change the subject, especially when she first asked why Twilight wasn't with him. Moon Dancer was not just smart like Twilight, but she was also more perceptive then the purple pony. She knew something was wrong and she _knew_ Mario was bottling something up. As much as she wanted to continue working, researching, and testing out Mario's amulet, she knew Mario needed somepony to vent to.

"Mario, have you gotten in touch with Twilight since you came to Canterlot?" Moon Dancer asked.

"I'd rather not," said Mario, not doing a good job of hiding the bitterness in his tone, "I bet she thinks I'm with another mare because I don't love her anymore or something just as ridiculous!" Moon Dancer snorted

"You really think she'd assume I'm stealing you from her?" Moon Dancer asked indignantly, "I know I had a crush on you and all, but I'm over it. I love you as a friend and that's that!"

"Well, she seems to take pleasure in assuming a lot of things about me recently," Mario said spitefully, "She doesn't care about my feelings. She's never cared..." Moon Dancer watched as Mario sternly set his prototype on the table. She could tell that his temper was flaring and the alicorn prince was trying and failing miserably to contain it.

"Mario," said Moon Dancer gently, "let it out!" Mario did.

" **GGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**!"

Mario screamed as loudly as he could, his voice echoing and rumbling the house and the surrounding area. Mario panted heavily as Moon Dancer just remained calm with a blunt look on her face.

"Feeling better?" Moon Dancer asked in a blunt tone. Mario just huffed before lowering his head in defeat.

"No..." Mario said sadly. It was then there was some loud knocking on the door. Moon Dancer headed to the door and was surprised to see Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts standing outside the door looking worried.

"We were coming to invite you for a study break," said Minuette worried.

"Then we heard the loud scream outside," said Twinkleshine.

"Is everything okay?" Lemon Hearts asked.

"I'm fine," said Moon Dancer replied casually, "I wasn't the one who screamed just now." The three girls peeked inside and saw Mario looking very miserable.

"Mario?!" the three girls said at once. Mario quickly turned around saw the three girls looking at him.

"Oh...hi girls," said Mario with a simple wave of his fore-leg.

"What are you doing here?" said Minuette asked as the three girls entered the house and Moon Dancer closed the door.

"We were working on his new amulet," said Moon Dancer, "but then I noticed that something has been troubling him. That was when Mario screamed."

"I see," said Twinkleshine as she looked around the still cluttered surroundings, "Mario, where's Twilight?" Mario just sighed.

"She's not here," said Mario simply, "I came alone." The three girls looked at him with concern.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Lemon Hearts asked. Mario winced and looked away.

"Would it have to do with your wife's new student, Starlight Glimmer?" Minuette asked. Mario raised his head in shock.

"How do you know about Starlight?" Mario asked curiously.

"We went to visit Ponyville just last week and Twilight introduced us to her," Twinkleshine replied, "It was later when we met up with Lyra that we saw you making faces behind Starlight's back and giving her the cold shoulder."

"What was that all about?" Lemon Hearts asked in a serious tone. Mario glared, but then softened.

"I'm don't know if..."

"Mario," said Minuette, cutting him off, "I know we weren't there for you before. But we are here for you now. Please tell us what's up."

"We care about you too," said Moon Dancer as she put a fore-hoof on his shoulder. Mario sighed and spent the next couple of hours trying to bring the girls up to speed about his situation. Since he figured they knew about Starlight's misdeeds, he mostly brought up some of the harsh things she had said to him. He started with what she told him when they first arrived at her village and then how she taunted and beat him up when they exposed her true cutie mark and everything she said and did to him during the whole time travel adventure.

"That girl made it her mission to hurt me so much," said Mario bitterly, "as much as I should've just let her words just wash over me. They...really got to me. Then to make matters worse...she gets to live in the castle with me and my wife. She looks so happy being part of our group. _And it makes me so sick_! _Every day she's been there, I feel just so angry and irritable because of her and it's making me lash out at my closest friends. I don't mean to be so snippy! But I'm just feeling so angry right now! It's like she got away with everything she did, everything she did to me_! _Just like every other pony who's gone out of their way to make my life miserable_! _They always get away with it and I'm the one gets left in the dust feeling all beat up and feeling miserable. I suffer so much from it and nopony cares...nopony cares..._ " Mario felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he sniffled and tried to recompose himself. The four mares had stayed quiet as Mario said his piece and had looked at him sadly and sympathetically when he started to vent. Moon Dancer was the pony who chose to approach him first.

"From what you just told us," said Moon Dancer, "I don't think Starlight Glimmer is the main problem."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked rather defensively.

"You started talking about Starlight Glimmer upsetting you," Lemon Hearts explained, "but towards the end, you seemed to be more upset over the fact that you feel like ponies keep hurting you all the time and getting away with it."

"What's your point?" Mario snapped.

"Her point, Mario," said Twinkleshine firmly, "Is that we don't think it's Starlight that's gotten you so upset and angry. It's the seems to us that what's hurting you is what other ponies have said and done to hurt you. Starlight just happens to be the most recent pony to say those really hurtful words to your face and tried to beat you up."

"Let's not forget that you've had to deal with ponies who were always bullying you since you were little," said Minuette, "From what I can tell, all those hurtful words are just wearing you down...and Starlight seems to be the breaking point."

"And all that anger comes from being tired of it," said Moon Dancer, "and I'm not surprised. I've seen how harsh ponies are with you and it's not right. But what isn't right is that you didn't bother to tell the others about this and instead decided to just lash out at them and run away!"

"I didn't...I wasn't..." Mario tried to protest before he just slumped over in defeat and sighed loudly. He knew he could lie about running away, but knew it was no use. He didn't bother to ask how Moon Dancer had figured that out that he had run away from home, "I left because I think it would be better if they didn't have to be burdened over the fact that their friend isn't strong enough to handle a little criticism!"

"Mario, what you've been told isn't criticism!" Moon Dancer protested, "the words that ponies have been throwing at you since you were a foal, especially what Starlight said, are very hurtful. Being told your whole life that you're worthless, useless, garbage, etc. That's not criticism. That's bullying and it can have long term effect on a pony if they have to put up with it for a long time."

"You're right," said Mario, "It has affected me, but I didn't want to drag my friends into this problem." The four mares approached Mario, each giving him a gentle hug.

"Mario, you and Twilight are the ones who tell others that your friends are ponies that you can always be honest with," said Twinkleshine, "You need to give your friends some credit and be honest with them. They'll help you if you just give them the chance."

"But what if they don't understand?" Mario protested, "It's not their fault I feel like this!"

"Yet you've been acting like it has," said Lemon Hearts, "By being mean to Starlight and everypony else back home." Mario let out a shaky sigh.

"You're right," said Mario, "They have a right to know...it's just...will they even accept my apology after how I acted? Will they even listen? I was awful to them all, especially Twilight! I even said she loves her books more than me! That had to have stung!" The four girls winced.

"As much as I would admit that I thought that about Twilight myself," said Moon Dancer before telling Mario sternly, "you had _no right_ to say that to her!"

"There's no way Twilight will accept my apology or listen to me now!" Mario whimpered, "she probably told the others what I said and they'll probably turn me away and won't hear me out either!"

"Mario, they're your friends," said Minuette sternly, "they might be upset with you right now, especially Twilight, but they'll listen to you. You just need to open up and be honest with them. Just like you always want us to do the same with you."

"And I know Starlight hurt you deeply too," said Twinkleshine firmly, "and you have a right to be angry, but that doesn't give you to right to be rude to her and shun her either. You might not want to hear this, but this situation is no different than your past issues with Trixie. Even if Starlight never says sorry, forgiving her is what's gonna help _you_ feel better."

"Plus Twilight did say that Starlight is making an effort to make up for what she's done," said Minuette, "It's possible the reason she hasn't apologized to you is because she knows you won't accept it. If you give her the chance to say her peace, I'm sure she would apologize to you. But you need to let her know that you're willing to listen and not just ignore her. I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks you hate her." Mario just sighed.

"You're right, I have to tell my friends the truth and I have to confront Starlight," said Mario, "I guess the sooner I go, the better. But...I'm scared you guys. I usually don't have problems being honest with my friends, but this...I'm really scared..." Mario sniffled as a few more tears left his eyes. Moon Dancer used her magic to hand Mario a tissue, which he used to dry her eyes.

"Did you want us to come with you?" Twinkleshine offered.

"Yes, yes!" said Lemon Hearts, "We can come and give you some extra support."

"We're here for you after all, Mario," Minuette added.

"I don't want to trouble you..." Mario protested weakly. The three girls shared serious looks with each other.

"You clearly need us more than ever right now," said Moon Dancer as she stood beside the other three mares, "We're not asking anymore. We're going with you. No questions asked."

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because we love you," said Minuette in a firm tone. Mario sniffled and gave them a teary smile. Thanks to Mario knowing teleportation. It didn't take long before he and the four Canterlot mares arrived just outside of the castle. They were all in awe at the sight of it.

"I can't believe you actually get to live here!" said Lemon Hearts in shock.

"It's like a real fairy tale!" Twinkleshine added.

"Not really," said Mario, "For the first couple of months, I got lost trying to find the bathroom." The four mares blinked before they snickered and started to laugh. Mario smiled, but he was feeling dreadfully nervous inside as he approached the front door. Moon Dancer took notice.

"You can do this," said Moon Dancer, "I know you're scared, but this is something you need to do." Mario took a long deep breath, whimpered, and then bravely knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Spike opened it and gave the stallion a glare.

"Twilight was wondering when you'd show up," said Spike sternly, "she and the rest of _your_ friends are waiting for you inside, including Starlight." Mario was taken aback at hearing that everypony was inside waiting for him, but then just lowered his head in defeat. Spike then noticed the four girls behind them.

"Twinkleshine, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Moon Dancer," said Spike in surprise, "What are you all doing here?"

"They're the reason I found the courage the come home," Mario said sadly, "Otherwise I'd still be in Canterlot, trying to disappear." Spike gave him a sad look.

"Do you really think running away was going to solve all this?" Spike asked him sternly, "Twilight was scared to death something bad had happened to you! Everypony else has been worried sick! Even Di's been staying here, crying herself to sleep wondering when you'd be coming home! Even the Crusaders are wondering why their best friend ran away instead of seeking them for help! Especially since Princess Celestia has said nothing about how you were doing."

"Mom got called out on business," Mario replied, "I was with Moon Dancer working on that Double Gem Amulet during the day and sleeping at the castle at night..."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact you've been so crabby with everypony, avoiding Starlight, hurt Twilight so badly she nearly blew up the library, and ran away from home!" Spike yelled as Mario just looked ashamed. He really wanted to disappear now.

"Spike, please," said Minuette as she stood beside the alicorn stallion, "Mario confided in us about what's been happening and he told us how he's been acting. He's not afraid to say he's sorry. He's afraid to tell you _why_ he's been so grumpy." Spike raised an eyebrow.

"So...this isn't because you hate Starlight?" Spike asked curiously. Mario sighed.

"I'll explain everything once we get inside," said Mario and looked behind him, "All of us." He looked behind himself as the four girls smiled supportively. Spike just shrugged his shoulders.

"Follow me then," said Spike as Mario nervously obeyed with the four mares right behind him. It wasn't long before they arrived in the middle of the library, which had been cleaned up from Twilight's rampage a few days ago. Mario found the rest of the Mane nine, Diamond Tiara, and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were there waiting for them, all sitting in a large semi-circle. They all had blank looks on their faces, except for Twilight, who just looked at him with a firm look on her face. Mario just stood bravely before them as the four mares behind him gathered next to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight was going to ask about them when Spike whispered something to her. She then gave a nod and smiled at the four mares. She then put her stern face back on when she looked at Mario. Mario hadn't bothered to make eye contact with Twilight, but the purple pony could tell he didn't look angry or bitter anymore.

"I guess I should be thanking our old group for the fact you even bothered to come home?" Twilight asked Mario sternly. Mario just nodded, but was still too afraid to make eye contact with his wife.

"You know why we're all here don't you?" Twilight asked next.

"I've been acting like a jerk to you and everypony else who's here today," said Mario in a soft voice, "Acting moody and having a bad attitude, lashing out at everypony..."

"Don't forget avoiding, hurting, and pushing me away!" Twilight scolded severely, making Mario wince, "And I can speak for everypony here that were are all just about sick of it! Mario Star, you're not leaving this room until you tell us why you're acting this way! So I suggest you stop avoiding everypony and tell us the truth! You're always trying to encourage us to be open with you and now it's time for you do the same!" Mario felt his lips quiver, finding it very hard to find his own voice. Starlight stepped forward.

"You know you can just admit that you hate me," said Starlight firmly as Mario lowered his head, "I gave you every right too! I wounded you deeply! Just say it already!"

"No," Mario interjected in calm but definitive tone. Starlight's eyes shrunk.

"Wait...what?!" Starlight replied in shock.

"I don't hate you, Starlight," said Mario sadly as he looked up at her, "and you didn't wound me. You just kept dumping a ton of salt on a wound that's always been on my heart." Starlight was taken aback. Pinkie, Shenran, Fluttershy, and Rarity gave Mario very sad looks. In fact, Pinkie's mane and tail even flattened considerably. Even Rainbow and Applejack looked glum. Twilight took notice of the forlorn looks on her friends' faces. Spike just let out a long sigh as well. Even the four little fillies looked like they were about to cry.

"What do you mean, honey?" Twilight asked curiously, no longer glaring at him. Mario sighed as he gave his wife a very sad look.

"Honey...have you ever felt...worthless?" Mario asked timidly. Twilight was taken aback, unsure of what to say.

"W-w-w-why are you asking me this?" Twilight asked, stuttering from shock.

"Do you ever feel like nopony likes you?" Mario asked as his eyes watered, "Do you ever feel invisible and insignificant? Like nopony could ever...ever truly love and accept you?" Nopony noticed that Starlight was on the verge of tears as she covered her mouth with a fore-hoof and tears were slowly falling from her eyes as she took a few steps back. She knew that pain more than anypony realized, but nopony else had noticed.

"Is that how you've been feeling lately?" said Fluttershy, "and why you've been feeling so down and acting so angry with us?" Mario let out a sharp sigh.

"Some days I feel really happy with my life," Mario explained quietly, "But other days...I feel so strange...it's like everything just feels sort of...empty and hopeless...and those days have been more common recently, especially after we had our first Cutie Map mission. I just...don't feel like laughing or smiling like I used to. I don't have fun doing the things like I do anymore and sometimes I...you know what? N-n-n-never mind! Just never mind! This is just petty! It's stupid!"

"Mario don't!" said Pinkie sternly as she walked up to him, "This problem cannot be something petty if you feel this way. Now talk to us! Let us help you! What happens sometimes?" Mario bit his lower lip and looked away.

"Mario, all we want to do is help you," said Scootaloo as she took a step forward.

"Please talk to us, Big Brother," said Apple Bloom.

"It's not good to keep this all bottled up inside," Sweetie Belle added, "Talk to us!"

"But it's stupid!" said Mario, raising his voice at everypony, making Pinkie and the three fillies flinch, "I mean if you need to know why I've been so moody and angry. I'm not angry at any of you. I'm just angry with myself. I'm sorry I took it out on all of you, especially Starlight! She may have hurt me deeply, but she's not the one I'm truly angry at! It's me! It's me..." There was a long silence before Applejack took a step forward.

"We forgive you, sugarcube," said Applejack, "but the fact you've admitted that you're feeling angry with yourself is just more proof that what's bothering you isn't petty or stupid."

"Please talk to us, master," said Diamond Tiara as tears streamed down her face, "I've been so worried about you! I been seeing how sad you've been getting lately and I don't know how else to help you. You taught me that friends are honest with each other! I was honest with you when I was hurting and you've been helping me. Now it's your turn! Please talk to us! Let me help you this time! I...I love you..." Diamond Tiara broke down in tears and could no longer speak as her voice was drowned in loud sobs. Mario felt his heartbreak seeing his faithful student now crying loudly as Apple Bloom pulled the tiara wearing filly in for a hug. Mario took a shaky breath.

"Sometimes..." Mario croaked as he shakily continued, "Sometimes I don't even want to...spend time with my friends...or be around...anypony...not even my own wife..." It was then Pinkie's mane completely flattened and her coat even grayed slightly as tears appeared in her eyes. Fluttershy and Shenran were fighting back tears as well. While the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Canterlot group held their composure, many of them were how shedding their own tears. Twilight could feel her composure slipping.

"Honey..." she exclaimed in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry!" Mario replied as his tears began to fall, "I've been so scared to admit that to anypony because I was afraid that you would all think I don't want to be your friend anymore. Or...Or...you won't want to be my friends. I...I don't know why I feel like this. What have I got to be miserable about? I'm married to my special somepony! I'm a prince and I've got wings! I can fly like a Wonderbolt! I've got all these talents and abilities! I live in such a large and glorious castle! I've got friends! My own student of friendship whom I'm very proud of! I found who I'm related too! I've got jobs that I love doing! I'm in good health despite some serious accidents in my life that should have left me in the hospital or unable to even move! I should be happy! But I'm not...I'm not..." Mario then felt his tears increase as a sob escaped his mouth. The others just looked at him sympathetically. Starlight was sobbing quietly on her own. Twilight just looked at him sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Big Brother?" Fluttershy asked, now crying as well as she stepped forward, "Instead of bottling up and lashing out at us?"

"You're always telling us that we can be open with each other," Rainbow added and was actually crying openly, "Doesn't that apply to you as well?"

"I get it! I'm a hypocrite!" Mario cried out.

"No, you're not," said Twilight gently but firmly, "not if you tell us why you didn't come to us sooner about all this." Mario tried his best to recompose himself before containing.

"I didn't feel like I deserved your help," Mario sobbed, "especially not after how I've been acting. It's not your fault I feel this way! I thought I was finally getting over these feelings when you became my friends, when Twilight fell in love with me, after everything I've accomplished, even overcoming my inner fears to race again and won Ponyville a gold medal! But...after Starlight hurt me the first time in her village...I realized that I still feel this way! Even with all of you here...I just feel so...lonely... (sob) I...I doubt any of you could understand that..."

"I do," said Rarity. Mario then looked up to see the marshmallow mare walked up to her, looking at him with eyes filled with compassion, sympathy, and held back tears.

"You do, Rares?" said Mario softly.

"Yes I do," said Rarity in very gentle tone, "You feel like you're stuck a deep dark pit, completely surrounded by darkness."

"And you think no matter how hard you try, you'll never see the light or find a way out," Pinkie added as she stood beside the marshmallow mare. Mario's face scrunched up before he wailed in a very sad and anguished tone as he began sobbing heavily as his tears flowed freely, creating small splashes on the carpet, as he buried his face into the carpet. Finally, all that inner turmoil that he had been holding on for so long was finally come out full force and Mario was powerless to stop it. Rarity, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Pinkie all pulled him up and held the alicorn prince for comfort with Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack joining in once Mario was sitting up. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, and Spike tried to fit into the group hug. They were all crying as Mario sobbed loudly and heavily. Mario saw everypony sobbing and felt worse. He hadn't noticed that Starlight had chosen to remain where she was, crying alone. Not because she didn't care, but because she felt unworthy of joining in the group hug.

" _Look at me! I'm nothing but a pathetic little crybaby!_ " Mario wailed, " _Why am I being so selfish right now! I am stupid...so pathetic...a loser..._ "

"Mario, don't say stuff that!" Twilight pleaded in a broken tone as her tears kept flowing, "You're not selfish or pathetic for feeling this way."

"I'm hurting you all with _my_ problems!" Mario retorted in a broken tone, "I made Pinkie's mane flatten! I made four fillies cry! I made you all cry! I was already so mean to you all! I'm a bad pony! I'm a good for nothing piece of trash...I wish I was never born!"

"Master, please stop staying such mean things about yourself!" Diamond Tiara sobbed, "you're not a bad pony!"

"And don't ever say you wish you weren't born!" Sweetie Belle croaked sadly, "I do sincerely love you! It's not just because of my crush on you anymore!"

"Me too!" Scootaloo croaked in a shaky voice, "I love you so much, Mario...you're not a bad pony!"

"Yeah, if I was such a good pony, I wouldn't be making you all cry over my stupid issues!" Mario snapped.

"Mario, everypony has problems," said Applejack gently but firmly as her own tears continued to fall, "Nopony is perfect and like we told ya before, y'all don't need to be perfect for us to love you. You're not selfish for telling us that you feel this way." Mario hiccuped several times before he could find his voice again.

"I-I'm so...so...(sob)...sorry..." Mario replied as his tears were soon drowning his ability to speak, "I t-t-t-t-tried s-s-s-so hard to d-d-d-deal w-w-with t-t-this, (sob) b-b-b-b-b-but I c-c-c-can't...(sob) I c-c-c-c-can't d-d-d-do it-t-t-t...(sob)(sob) I g-g-g-give up..." Mario then just let his tears consume him as he broke down. Everypony else just enveloped the alicorn prince as his crying overtook him. Nothing else was said as they went back to group hugging Mario and crying with him. It was a good ten minutes of crying before they all pulled away. While most of the group had settled down, Mario was still sobbing as they pulled away, but not as heavily. Fluttershy walked up to him.

"Mario..." Fluttershy said in soft but stern tone, "Look at me."

"Not the Stare! Not the Stare! I'm sorry!" Mario pleaded fearfully.

"Then look at me right now!" said Fluttershy firmly as Mario looked at her with bloodshot eyes and sticky cheeks. His body trembled a bit since he was still afraid of what the yellow Pegasus was going to say. Fluttershy held his fore-hoof to calm him down.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," said Fluttershy gently, "You've said you were sorry for being mean. And we understand how you feel. I understand how you feel...alone, scared, and feeling like all those hurtful names and comments are tearing you apart inside...and it feels like the torment will never stop." Mario whimpered loudly since he hadn't even brought that up, but didn't deny it either.

"You need to let go of the past," said Pinkie, her eyes full of tears, "and that includes what Starlight said to you too. Holding onto that hurt is only hurting yourself. Look at how you were acting with us because you held onto all that hurt. You let it poison you! I know that you would never want to hurt us on purpose, right?" Mario sniffled and shook his head as his tears started to slow down.

"Pinkie's right," said Starlight, finally finding the courage to stepping forward with her eyes still full of tears, "Holding into what happened in the past is why I was so angry and mean to everypony, especially you. I was afraid to have friends, that fear turned into anger, then the anger turned into hate, and soon...I was doing horrible things like stealing cutie marks, destroying Equestria, and trying to destroy you from the inside out..." Mario just listened as he released a long, but shaky breath.

"Then tell me, Starlight," said Mario sadly, "What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked puzzled.

"What did I do you make you want to hurt me so badly?" Mario asked, not hiding his hurt, "and before you reply, the whole taking your town away doesn't count! You were already trying to rip me apart before you ever ripped my cutie mark off my flank! You might as well know, you achieved your goal! You did destroy me! I feel worthless and I wish I wasn't born! I concede defeat. You won, Starlight, you won..." The others looked at Mario sadly. To Mario's surprise, Starlight began to cry again.

"And I'm supposed to be happy about that?" Starlight replied in a broken tone, "I still can't believe I even went so far. To answer your question, you didn't do _anything_ to make me treat you that way. I just saw how strong your bond was with Twilight and the others. I saw how much fun you guys had together. How much they loved and appreciated you. You looked so happy. It was something I wanted with my old friend Sunburst, but I thought I would never be able to have a bond that strong and special with anypony. It made me resent and hate you. You were giving Twilight and the others something I thought I could never have for myself! So...I sought to destroy your bonds and your happiness."

"So you were just jealous of the friendships we had," said Mario, "and that I had good friendships with Twilight and the other girls."

"Yes, petty as it sounds, it is true," said Starlight sadly, "plus...I also misjudged you as one of those stuck up princes like Blueblood so...it's also why I was so mean to you. I thought you had a big ego that needed to be torn down. I had no idea that you were so...so..."

"Feeble and pathetic?" Mario remarked.

"Sensitive and down to earth," Starlight corrected, "You're not conceited at all. Just a little hot-tempered and stubborn."

"Gee...thanks," said Mario with an eye roll.

"Sorry," said Starlight, "The point is that I was wrong about you. I've never met a stallion who is this open with their feelings before. You remind me of Sunburst..." Starlight felt her composure starting to slip as Mario gave her an understanding look.

"Sunburst is the pony who abandoned you isn't it?" Mario asked. Starlight was surprised.

"How'd...how'd you know?" Starlight asked in a soft tone, "that he abandoned me I mean. You were unconscious when I showed Twilight my past."

"Twilight me told that being abandoned by him had something to do with why you did all those terrible things," Mario answered, "I didn't want to understand or care at the time, but now that I've had some time to think, it makes sense why you didn't want to make friends again. You're afraid that somepony would hurt you like that again. I actually understand that feeling. I was once abandoned by somepony very special to me. As strong as my bonds are with everypony here, I was still terrified that I could do or say anything that would make those friendships fall apart or disappear forever..." Starlight felt her eyes had found another supply of tears as they streamed down her face.

"You...do understand how I feel..." Starlight whimpered.

"I would ask why you never told me about all this yourself," said Mario, "But I know that's because I haven't been very open to your feelings lately. And I've been very mean and cold to you. I'm so sorry, Starlight." Starlight was shocked.

"Sorry? _Sorry?!_ " Starlight spluttered, "why should _you_ say you're sorry to _me_?! _I'm_ the one who hurt you so badly that you wanted to run away from your own friends and don't even think you're special! You should hate me right now! I deserve all that attitude you've been giving me! If it wasn't for Twilight, you would have had me thrown out of the castle by now! Punishment is all I really deserve!"

"No you don't!" said Mario sternly, "Wanna know why?" Starlight just gave him a curious look despite her tears.

"Unlike all those other ponies who went out of their way to tear me apart," said Mario, "You've made it clear that you weren't trying to hurt me on purpose. You were acting out because of your own fears and inner hurts. Isn't that true?" Starlight sobbed.

"Y-y-yes," Starlight hiccupped, "I'm so, so, sorry Mario. I'm so sorry and ashamed over what I did to you. It wasn't right of me to say all those awful things or beat you up. I was just so...angry...and hurt..." Now it was Starlight's turn to lose her composure to her tears. While she ran out after within a few seconds, Starlight was still sobbing heavily. Mario then got up and slowly walked up to her with a stern look on his face. They others watched with interest as Starlight looked frightened at seeing Mario approach her. Mario was within range, he raised a fore-leg into the air. Starlight whimpered loudly, fearing Mario was going to hurt her. But instead..,.

Mario pulled Starlight into a hug.

Starlight was left in shock as Mario held her close in a firm but very gentle grip. Starlight could tell she could pull away from Mario at any time, but...she found she didn't want to. Then Mario said something that made the remains of Starlight's walls crumble to dust.

"I forgive you, Starlight Glimmer."

Starlight felt like she was starting to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe Mario had said that to her. Mario could feel her panting and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Calm down, Starlight," said Mario gentle and soothing tone, "I mean that. I forgive you...for everything."

"You...you...shouldn't," Starlight stuttered, her body trembling, "I don't deserve it!"

"Fine, you don't," said Mario, surprising everypony he would say that, "but I'm giving it to you anyway. From what I can see, Starlight, you don't want power, world domination, or equality. All you ever really wanted was friends who love and accept you for who you are, which includes the good, the bad, and the flaws. I know you find it hard to trust in me or anypony else right now. But I am stallion of my word. If you are willing to let me be your friend, I promise you. You'll never feel abandoned ever again. I would be honored to welcome you as part of my family."

"I don't deserve it! I don't deserve it!" Starlight sobbed, clearly feeling overwhelmed from everything Mario was telling her.

"It doesn't matter if you feel like you deserve it or not," said Mario gently, "Despite that you tried to hurt me, I chose to forgive you and now I wanna be your friend. Will you be my friend, Starlight Glimmer?" Starlight pulled away as her lips quivered.

"YES!" Starlight Glimmer wailed as she buried her face into his chest and cried loudly and tearlessly. Mario just held her securely, letting her know that he wouldn't let go until she was ready. Despite the tears resurfacing in their own eyes, the rest of the group couldn't help but smile. Even Twilight put a fore-hoof to her chest. She was happy that Mario had finally forgiven Starlight and was now giving her the same unconditional love and compassion he was famous for.

"Just let it all out, Starlight," said Mario as he began to cry again himself, "You don't have to live in all this hurt and bitterness anymore. You're surrounded by ponies who love and care about you. We'll always be here for you. I will always be here for you..." It was then his horn began to glow a bright pink as what looked like dust appeared above his horn as the very heart he had seen shattered was restored before it entered his horn. Mario's body began to glow pink as a warm smile appeared on his face. Suddenly his and Starlight's hearts didn't feel so heavy anymore.

"What's happening?" Starlight asked as they pulled away, "I feel so warm and safe all of a sudden." Mario chuckled as the pink glow disappeared.

"Apparently forgiving you restored my love magic," said Mario, "guess being so angry and bitter inside was why I wasn't able to recover it after the timeline was restored. I should've known. Even my own element doesn't work at all if my heart's intention isn't pure. The same would go for my love magic. The reason I couldn't get it back was because of I was holding onto all this bitterness and resentment. But like you said...when you're angry, all you can do is blame others for it. I'm sorry I blamed you for that, Starlight."

"I'm sorry too," said Starlight, "I did try to destroy your love magic after all, but I'm really glad the damage wasn't permanent. Thank you for forgiving me and for being my friend, Mario. That means a lot to me." Mario smiled.

"I'll always be here for you, Starlight," said Mario, "As you can see, even I have those fears about losing my friends too. In fact, I've struggled my whole life trying to believe that I'm not worthless..."

"And you don't have to feel that way," said Fluttershy as she and the others finally approached the two ponies.

"But we're all here for you," said Rainbow, "We love you Mario and we've always got your back."

"I know you might find this hard to do in your condition," said Rarity, "but you can trust us when we say everything will be okay. You do trust us don't you?"

"Of course," said Mario sadly, "I just didn't want to burden all of you..."

"You're not burdening anypony, big brother," said Applejack, "If Rainbow injured herself so badly that she could no longer be a Wonderbolt, do you think we'd abandoned her? No! Or if Twilight lost her eye sight and could no longer read books. Would we leave her to deal with it alone? Of course not! Or what if Rarity's fashion empire went bankrupt? We'd do all we could to help her get those debts paid so she could keep doing what she loves! We would never abandon each other and we would never abandon you."

"I know dealing with this can make life difficult at times, Mario," said Pinkie, "but that doesn't mean we're going to love you less or leave you." Mario smiled as he tried to feebly wipe his eyes.

"Thanks, everypony," said Mario, "Thank you for listening to me. But I just can't help but feel...ridiculous right now. It doesn't make sense but...every day or so...I just feel so scared that I'm going to wake up one day you're all going to leave me. Or that my wife will just get sick of me and want to end our marriage."

" _I don't love books more than you_!" Twilight wailed desperately.

"Twilight..." said Diamond Tiara firmly as the purple pony saw the four fillies giving her stern looks and shaking their heads. Twilight just sniffled and backed down...for the moment. Mario gave his wife a sad look before Rarity turned his head so they were making eye contact.

"I know this won't be easy," said Rarity, "but you don't have to deal with this gloominess alone. Not anymore. We know the way out of that deep dark pit you feel stuck in. All we ask is that you trust us to help you. No matter how long it takes, we will help you overcome this. Trust in your friends, Mario. Trust us." Mario sniffled and gave a brave nod.

"Okay," said Mario, "There just one thing though..."

"What's that?" Moon Dancer asked.

"I'm scared..." said Mario timidly.

"Don't be buddy," said Shenran, "Don't focus so much on tomorrow. Just take each day one baby step at a time."

"Just like you tell me," said Fluttershy, "You'll get past this, no matter how long it takes. It doesn't matter if it takes a few weeks or even if it takes a few years for you to fully heal. We'll be there for you every single day." Mario nodded as he finally wiped his eyes dry. He then went to stand up again when...

"Oh!"

PLOP!

Everypony gasped when Mario suddenly tipped over and passed out.

"MARIO!" The four fillies cried out as they rushed to him. Fluttershy and Moon Dancer already at his side checking him over.

"It's okay everypony," said Fluttershy as Moon Dancer did some medical checks of her own.

"All that emotional stress just took a toll on his body," Moon Dancer added, "All he needs is sleep." Twilight just nodded as she used her magic to put him on her back.

"Do...you need help?" Applejack asked worriedly since she had never seen Twilight carry Mario before.

"I've got him," said Twilight, "He's not that heavy when you've carried him long enough." Starlight just looked away since she knew why Twilight would have gotten used to carrying him. The rest of the group just watched as Twilight carried Mario back to their bedroom. She then tucked him into bed, kissed his cheek, and went back to the library. She then told Spike to prepare the castle for everypony else for an overnight stay. She was grateful today was the start of a long weekend and the Canterlot mares were more than excited to spend the next few days at the castle.

As the sun rose into the sky the next morning, the first rays of sunshine tickled Mario's nose and awakened him. Mario slowly opened his eyes and found that he was now in his bedroom. While he was feeling better, he didn't need long to remember what had happened.

"I've got nopony to blame but myself for that," Mario pondered aloud. He then turned to find his wife sleeping on her side of the bed facing him. He noticed that she still had tear strains on her cheeks.

"I really hurt you didn't I," said Mario sadly.

"No," said Twilight, showing that she was awake and her eyes were red from her tears, "I was the one who hurt you." Mario blinked as Twilight sat up.

"I don't understand..." Mario said honestly and sadly, "I'm the one who hurt you with my bad attitude and saying all those means things..."

"Mario, yes you did do all those things, but we grew up together," said Twilight firmly as she looked at him, "until we came to Ponyville, didn't I always tune you out whenever you were telling me things?" Mario took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's clear that you've gotten so used to me just tuning you out that you probably just assumed that if you had a problem, I wouldn't care to listen to you," Twilight continued, "Isn't that true?"

"I didn't mean that remark about you loving books more..."

"I think you did," Twilight interrupted, "not because you resent me or wanted to hurt me on purpose, but because, deep down, you really believe that." Mario bit his lower lip.

"I...I..." Mario stuttered nervously.

"Mario, you promised in our wedding vows that we wouldn't hiding things from each other," Twilight warned, "Tell me the truth. Do you really believe your second to my books?" Mario took a deep breath.

"You just..." Mario said slowly as he found his words, "you seemed to be so stressed out all the time, especially recently with our royal duties as the Prince and Princess of Friendship. You've always needed me to be your rock and support. I...I never felt like my own problems or worries...were worth you dropping everything to help me. Plus I didn't think you would want to help me. When I was falling apart in Starlight's village, you left me to fall apart in the corner of the room and hit me. Then you dumped me over to Fluttershy..." Twilight was now crying.

"Guess Di was right," said Twilight in a cracked tone, "I've been so focused on my own petty problems that I've neglected my own husband!"

"Honey..." said Mario.

"It's true!" Twilight retorted as her tears kept falling, "you've been hurting all this time and the one time you really needed me, I panicked and told Fluttershy to help you! I'm your wife! I should've at least tried to put you back together again! Instead I let myself get too scared to try and I made somepony else do it! You needed me and I failed you!" Twilight buried her face into her fore-hooves and sobbed. Mario just held her close.

"Please don't cry, sweetie," said Mario gently, "You can't blame yourself for that. After all, I was the one who didn't even try to speak up about my gloominess. I wasn't giving you a fair chance to help me because I was hiding how I felt from you. And then when Starlight really hurt me, I didn't even try talking to you about it and I ended up hurting everypony when all that anger boiled over. You were right after all. Staying angry toward Starlight wasn't helping me at all. I was hurting myself by holding a grudge against her...and I wasn't even giving her a chance to say sorry."

"I can't tell you how proud I was when you openly forgave her yesterday," said Twilight with a teary smile, "The fact your love magic was restored was obviously proof that you meant it and you do want there for her like a true friend."

"I did mean all of that," said Mario, "I do care about Starlight. She seemed to understand how I was feeling inside. Even I can understand when the fear can sometimes leave you so angry and you make some...poor choices. We share the same insecurities. I feel less alone knowing that I'm not the only pony who has these doubts and fears of rejection and feeling like you don't matter." Twilight looked at him sympathetically as she wiped her eyes, but then saw something on their personal corkboard and got an idea. Mario noticed her looking at it.

"What's up, dear?" Mario asked curiously.

"Honey, the Train-Con is today," said Twilight. Mario groaned.

"Not interested..." said Mario quietly, "it's no fun going alone..."

"Why not ask if Starlight will go with you?" said Twilight. Mario raised an eyebrow.

"She likes model locomotives?" Mario said in surprise.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "but I don't see any harm in asking. You haven't had a chance to spend time together as friends yet."

"Yeah, that's...true..." said Mario sadly, "Alright...I'll ask her. Are you going to be okay sweetie?" Twilight just smiled bravely before she gave him a tender kiss.

"I love you more than anything," said Twilight sweetly, "promise me that you'll try harder to speak up when you've got a problem from here on out. And I promise to listen to you more, especially if you're feeling sad or lonely. I don't want my husband feeling sad anymore. I wanna make you happy." Mario smiled and gave her a kiss. Then a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through these past few weeks," Mario croaked as he started to cry, "I still can't believe I said such awful things to you. I never meant to you hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," said Twilight as she gently used a fore-hoof to wipe his tears away, "I love you, Mario. Just like friendship, there is gonna be times where our marriage bond is gonna be tested. But it's always worth fighting for. You can't get rid of me that easily! I'm sticking to you forever!" Twilight smirked, which made Mario chuckle.

"Thank goodness," Mario said with relief, "Can I hold you for a few minutes before I speak to Starlight? You are the cuddliest pony in Equestria." Twilight giggled as she snuggled up under his chin and they just held each other quietly.

Meanwhile, Starlight was in her new bedroom, wide awake and feeling rather puzzled as she lay on her bed.

 _After everything I did to Mario, all the awful things I said, he just...forgives me?! Just like that?! That make no sense!_

 _So does the fact he understands how you feel_! Starlight's mind protested.

 _I don't get that either!_ Starlight retorted back, _He's the prince of friendship! He shouldn't be feeling that way!_

 _Starlight, he's just a pony like you! He's not perfect and he wants to be your friend! Why are trying to find a reason to push him away?_

 _Because I don't deserve his forgiveness! I don't deserve his understanding! I don't even deserve to be here! I don't...I don't..._ Starlight soon buried her face into her pillow and started to cry. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Starlight? Are you awake?" Mario called out. The lilac unicorn quickly sat up and wiped her eyes.

"C-c-come in!" said Starlight, trying to sound casual as she sat up on the edge of her bed, using a fore-hoof to brush her mane of any bed hair. Mario walked inside with a smile on her face.

"Morning Starlight," said Mario cheerfully.

"H-Hi," said Starlight timidly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Mario as he sat next to her, "things definitely don't feel so bleak now that I've opened up to my friends about how I've been feeling. And stopped resenting you." Starlight just sighed sadly.

"You're sure you should stop resenting me?" Starlight asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes, you said you were sorry and I forgive you," said Mario, "besides, staying mad at you wasn't doing me any good. I just felt miserable and I was hurting my family, especially my wife."

"I see..." said Starlight quietly.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that there's this Train-Con today that I like going to every year," said Mario, "I wanted to know if...well...would you like to come with me?" Starlight's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" Starlight asked in shock.

"Yeah," said Mario, "Out of our group, I haven't had a chance to hang out with you. I'd like to spend the day with you. My wife doesn't mind that."

"But...but..." Starlight stuttered, "Why not ask the others? About Train-Con?"

"None of them share an interest in model trains and locomotives," said Mario sheepishly, "I invited them all, and I mean everypony that was here yesterday in the past. They got bored rather quickly...and let me know...mostly in unspoken terms."

"I see..." said Starlight slowly.

"If you're not interested, we can do something else," said Mario, "I just want to have fun with my new friend. We can do something you wanna do if you like." Starlight couldn't help but chuckle at how considerate Mario was being.

"Well, I've never really been into model trains," said Starlight, "But I guess I could give Train-Con a try."

"Really?" said Mario hopefully, "Thanks Starlight! That means alot to me. Just...promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Starlight asked.

"If you get bored, just let me know," said Mario kindly, "You don't have to pretend to like it for my sake. Okay?" Starlight blinked. Secretly, she was planning on faking it if she got bored to make Mario happy. But she could tell Mario preferred she be honest with him.

"Um...okay..." said Starlight sheepishly. Mario smiled.

"Come on! We can get something for breakfast along the way, my treat," said Mario, "I've got somepony I need to apologize to before we head to the Canterlot Convention Center." Starlight nodded as she grabbed the new saddlebag Rarity had made for her and Mario grabbed his own magic saddle bag. They had just passed the dining room when they heard some loud laughter. Mario and Starlight peeked in to find everypony else was having breakfast and chatting with each other.

"Hey! Mario!" said Minuette called out as the rest of the others said hello as well. Diamond Tiara rushed up to the alicorn prince and gave him a hug. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were right behind her.

"Are you feeling better?" the tiara-wearing filly asked as the others had hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Yes, much better," said Mario, "thank you for asking." The four fillies smiled and they gathered around him for a group hug.

"Are you guys hungry?" Applejack asked with a tall stack of Belgian waffles with lots of whipped cream and sliced apples on her stack, "Pinkie made plenty of waffles and toppings to boot!"

"Yeah," said Pinkie, her mane and tail now poufy again, "After everything that happened yesterday, I figured an extra special breakfast would help you feel super duper happy! And I know you hardly ever get to have fresh waffles." Mario chuckled.

"Well, you certainly made me smile," said Mario, "I was gonna just grab something at Sugarcube Corner since I...owe somepony an apology..."

"Mrs. Cake can wait," said Pinkie as she walked up to him, "and as much as I would never turn away a customer, I think you need more than just a pastry for breakfast this morning. Twilight told us you and Starlight were heading to Train-Con, but before you go, we would like to spend time with you. So come and eat with your family, okay? That includes you too Starlight!" Mario looked at the group, filling with lots of warm smiles and then at Starlight when her stomach growled and rumbled loudly. Starlight blushed shyly.

"Yeah, good idea Pinks," said Mario, "Starlight, will you sit next to me at the table?"

"Aw I wanted to...mmmph," Sweetie Belle was cut with Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo put a fore-hoof to the marshmallow filly's mouth.

"I think that would be a great idea," said Scootaloo. Starlight just chuckled.

"Alright," Starlight replied as Mario extended a fore-hoof and escorted her to the table. Starlight was surprised to see that Twilight didn't get jealous. She also giggled quietly when she saw Sweetie Belle snuggle up to Shenran and said "I love you, big brother".

Mario and Starlight were both grateful for the breakfast. They had their fill of the waffles with plenty of toppings before they bid the rest of the group goodbye. Mario couldn't help but give the other ponies a hug each, and gave his wife another kiss, before he and Starlight headed to Sugarcube Corner to apologize to Mrs. Cake and then headed over to Canterlot. Once they had left, the rest of the Mane nine had gone back to their homes while Twilight decided to take the four Canterlot mares to the Ponyville park for some fun. Minuette had fortunately found a ball and they were playing a game of catch together. But it wasn't long after they had started playing that Twilight started getting a little distracted. Twilight paid the price when the ball clocked her on the head, leaving her a bit woozy.

"Twilight!" said Twinkleshine as they rest of the girls rushed up to her.

"Are you okay?" Lemon Hearts asked worried.

"Ugh...but daddy, Shining Armor ate all the ice cream sandwiches!" Twilight said in a woozy tone before shaking her head, "Brbrbrbrbrbr! Ugh...S-s-sorry! Heh..." Twilight blushed in embarrassment. Despite getting a little woozy, she fully remembered what she had just said. The other girls snickered.

"We'll make sure Shining Armor buys some more ice cream sandwiches," Minuette chuckled as Twilight smiled in embarrassment, "anyway, what's on your mind?"

"Got some good books to read for later?" Moon Dancer asked curiously, "Any chance you can tell me the titles so I can check them out when you're done?" Twilight giggled.

"No, girls," said Twilight, "It's not about any books. In fact, I'm hating books at the moment."

"GASP!" said the four mares at once. Moon Dancer was so shocked that she put a fore-hoof over her heart and passed out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

"Who are you?" Twinkleshine asked in a rather fearful tone. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Girls, it's still me!" said Twilight, "I just find it hard to enjoy reading at all right now because...it was my love for books that made me not appreciate my friends and now I've learned that my love for reading made me neglect my own husband! And it goes all the way back to when we were foals! Maybe he wouldn't have gotten this depressed if I had just...just..." Twilight felt her eyes water as she took a slow breath to calm herself.

"Twilight," said Moon Dancer, who had already recovered from her shock, "I know I gave you a hard time about not appreciating us and Mario, but...just like Mario has to move on from the past. You need to do the same."

"You can't undo the damage from the past," said Minuette, "but you can make sure that Mario never feels that way ever again. Be there for him now and let him know how much you love him."

"I know," said Twilight, "Aside from the regret, I'm also worried about him and Starlight. I hope they will have a good time at the Train-con. Or at least have fun spending time with each other. I know Mario forgave her and meant it, but...guess I can't help but worry that something is gonna go wrong or they find out they can't be friends." The four mares stayed silent for a moment before Lemon Hearts walked up to her.

"Twilight, do you trust Mario?" Lemon Hearts asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I do," said Twilight.

"Then you shouldn't worry about Mario and Starlight," said Moon Dancer, "Mario is alot of fun to be around after all. I'm sure he'll figure something out if Starlight gets bored at the Train-Con." Twilight smiled.

"You're right, thanks girls," said Twilight as she used her magic to grab the ball, "Shall we keep playing?" The rest of the group cheered as they got back into position to continue their game of catch.

" _TWILIGHT!_ "

Twilight then accidentally tossed the ball high into the air. It was then Pinkie arrived and the ball hit Twinkleshine's horn and deflated.

"Pinkie! What's wrong?" Twilight asked when she saw how distressed.

"I'm the worst friend ever!" Pinkie said sadly, "The absolute worst! I'll never forgive myself for this! And I'm usually so good at remembering these things! Out of all the things I could forget. How could I forget _this_?!"

"Calm down, Pinkie," said Twilight, "What's the problem?" Pinkie began to cry.

"Mario's birthday is tomorrow and I completely forgot all about it!" Pinkie sobbed, "I have no plans at all for even a party!" Everypony gasped.

It wasn't long before Twilight summoned the rest of the Mane Nine, Spike, Diamond Tiara and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the castle, found her little pocket book, and checked the date.

"She's right!" said Twilight, "I've been so caught up with Mario being upset that I completely forgot about Mario's birthday too!" The others gasped and they all looked devastated as well.

"Oh sweet Celestia! So did we!" Rarity exclaimed sadly as she looked at everypony else.

"We did too!" said Apple Bloom as the other three fillies looked just as sad.

"Ooh! Mario will be so devastated when he finds out!" Fluttershy said sadly, "He'll really think he isn't special...and it's all our fault..." Shenran held Fluttershy close as the yellow Pegasus began to cry.

"What are we gonna do, y'all," said Applejack worriedly, "I don't think I can take seeing my big brother cry like that again...or hear him say all those awful things about being worthless and such..." They all looked glum for a few seconds. Moon Dancer then realized something

"You guys," Moon Dancer pointed out, "We haven't missed his birthday. It's tomorrow, not today." Pinkie then gasped dramatically.

"She's right," said Pinkie, "we can put something together and give him the best birthday ever!"

"You're right, Pinkie!" said Twilight, "If all work together, we can make Mario a birthday party that will show him just how much we love him!" The others smiled in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Rainbow as she hovered out of her throne, "Let's get to work!" The others cheered and raised a fore-leg into the air before they spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening shopping, planning, and preparing everything for Mario's big birthday party.

Correction: a _surprise_ birthday party.

By nighttime, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine were spending time with Diamond Tiara so they could get to know Mario's new student. They were playing a board game together in one room while Twilight had offered to help Moon Dancer as they continued to iron out the kinks to Mario's Double Gem Amulet in another room.

"I see what you were talking about, Moon Dancer," said Twilight in exhaustion as she removed the prototype from her neck, "but I don't think the problem has to do with the spells contained in each gem. It's the effect the amulet has on your body. The strain it puts on a pony is what's causing the duration to be so short. Maybe if you toned the body strain down a bit. We can figure out a way to increase the duration of each gem's special effects and lessen the side effects of overusing it."

"Might as well give it a try," said Moon Dancer, "Mario was just trying to provide a fail-safe in case if the amulet ended up in the wrong hooves. They couldn't take advantage of the amulet's power because the strain would wear them down if they used the magic for too long."

"It's a good idea in theory," said Twilight, "But the body strain the magic causes when being used is too strong. We need to..." Twilight then was cut off when she heard a faint sound of laughter enter in the distance. Twilight and Moon Dancer looked at each other before exiting the room. As they reached the throne room, they found Mario and Starlight walking inside, each wearing engineer's hats, and laughing together.

"Hey waiter! I'm in my soup!" said Mario with a funny face. Starlight laughed heartily. Twilight and Moon Dancer gave each other funny looks.

"I don't get it," said Moon Dancer.

"It's an inside joke," said Starlight as she calmed down. Mario then made his mane stick upwards and used his magic to make it look black.

"Hey Starlight, my new mane style is smokin'!" Mario remarked with cross-eyes.

"Pffff! Hahahaha!" Starlight laughed as Mario returned his mane to normal.

"What?" said Twilight puzzled.

"Long story short," said Mario, "There were some life sized engines at the Train-con. And one of the whistle values was clogged. I was peeking inside to see what was causing the clog. Then Starlight accidentally bumped the whistle chord, which not only cleared the clog, but made my mane stick up and covered it in soot. Plus I was frazzled at hearing the whistle blow to close to my ears." Starlight just snickered.

"Sorry," said Starlight.

"It's okay," said Mario, "Cause after I tricked you into looking at the other whistle valve and then your mane looked just a silly." Starlight giggled.

"True," said Starlight and then sighed, "I wasn't sure I'd have fun, but the Train-con was _so cool_! Looking at all the different model trains sets and landscapes ponies had made. Plus the life-sized trains you could actually get on were awesome!"

"Then Starlight got to play with one of the model trains and really got into it," said Mario.

"My favorite part was when you read the talking train stories to the foals," said Starlight, "I had no idea you were the author of those books. I was secretly a huge fan of them and I'm a grown mare! Now I know the author? I'm so honored." Mario smiled.

"Always happy to please a friend," said Mario, "or should I say sister?" Starlight giggled.

"Right back at ya, bro," said Starlight as they two shared a hoof-bump. Twilight just stared and then chuckled.

"This is amazing!" said Twilight, "I'm so glad you two had such a great time together. Now you two have something in common that you can both share."

"Actually, we found two things we enjoy doing together," said Mario, "Starlight, I learned, likes to fly kites. And I happened to find one in the shape of a tank engine. We tried them out during our lunch break."

"Mario is a natural at kite flying," said Starlight added as she and Mario exchanged smiles with each other.

"And you're a good friend," said Mario, "I had alot of fun spending the day with you. Thank you, Starlight." Starlight smiled, but then her eyes watered and she soon began to cry. Mario, Twilight, and Moon Dancers looked worried.

"Starlight..." Twilight said gently.

"Mario is such a big sweetheart!" Starlight sobbed, "He was so kind and considerate of my feelings all day. It was so easy to just be myself around him and open up! That's a big deal for me! I still can't believe I tried to hurt a pony like him...I still can't believe he wants _me_ for a friend..." Mario pulled the lilac unicorn into a hug as Starlight cried harder.

"Starlight, please calm down," said Mario, "I forgave you and I meant it. You don't need to keep punishing yourself like this. What happened was in the past...if you want to feel better, you need to forgive yourself."

"It's so hard..." Starlight croaked as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"I know it is," said Mario in an understanding tone, "you're not the only pony who's too hard on themselves when they make mistakes. Even I'm finding it hard to forgive myself." Twilight and Moon Dancer gave the alicorn prince some sympathetic looks.

"For being angry?" Twilight asked gently.

"And for hurting the mare I love so, so, much," said Mario sadly. Twilight walked up and just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just remember you two," said Twilight, "none of your friends are angry with either of you. We forgiven the both of you. Now all you need to do is forgive yourself." Mario and Starlight shared knowing looks with each other as the latter wiped her tears away. Then they both smiled and nodded. Twilight smiled as she took a step back.

"So...what have you guys been up to today?" Mario asked. Twilight and Moon Dancer winced since they didn't want to mention forgetting his birthday or the surprise party.

"We've been..." Moon Dancer said slowly before she found her words, "trying to figure that issue with your amulet."

"Amulet?" Starlight asked curiously.

"I wanted to create my own special relic," said Mario, "which I've dubbed the Double Gem Amulet. It's nearly complete, but were having trouble finding the right balance between the amulet's magic and the pony's fatigue level."

"Why would you need to do that?" Starlight asked.

"Mario's trying to put in a fail safe," Moon Dancer explained, "If a pony were to overuse the amulet, it would cause their pony to become heavily fatigued and the amulet would shut down until the pony's body naturally recovers. The effects seem to work a little too well."

"I gave the amulet a test run and within a few seconds, the amulet shut down and felt like Tirek had drained my magic again," said Twilight, "I think my husband was going more for natural exhaustion, not a full body drain."

"That would be correct," said Mario as he pondered. Starlight stared and then walked up to the group.

"Maybe I can help," said Starlight, "I...know a little about magic."

"A little?" Mario exclaimed with a smirk, "Twilight, I actually had some time to do a magic level analysis on Starlight. Her mana level was over 20,000! Neither me, you, or Princess Celestia has a magic concentration that high." Starlight blushed modestly from the praise.

"Well, then she might be able to help figure this out," said Moon Dancer, "How about it Starlight?" Starlight seemed a little hesitant, but mostly cause of the attention. She eventually smiled.

"Sure," she replied as the rest of the ponies smiled and headed into the other room to get to work.

The next morning, Mario was sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed. Twilight had just finished her cover up note. (and this was after writing about 100 failed attempts that she teleported away). She placed the note on his side table and then planted a very soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you. See you soon my special birthday stallion," Twilight said softly before teleporting out of the room. She quickly picked up Diamond Tiara and together they made their way toward Canterlot. Rarity had left a message with the purple alicorn that she had run out of materials last night and needed them for the party's decorations. Twilight was more than happy to pick up the materials, but Diamond Tiara was a little worried.

"Twilight," the filly asked as she sat on the purple pony's back, "have you ever pulled a freight train before?"

"This is my first train," said Twilight excitedly, "I've watched Mario do it plenty of times to know what to do. How hard could it be?" Diamond Tiara sighed. She knew that freights cars tended to be silly and noisy. They talk alot and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say that they play tricks on a pony that isn't used to them. Diamond Tiara had learned plenty about freight cars. She warned Twilight to be careful, but Twilight was too busy setting up her train to listen.

Once Twilight had her train with all the materials set up, she quickly made a harness appear and coupled herself to the train. Then when the signal dropped, Twilight was ready. Diamond Tiara was in the caboose at the back and nervously blew the whistle.

"Toot-Toot!" Twilight sounded from her own horn and started off, but her freight cars weren't ready.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" they screamed, "Wait Twilight! Wait!" But Twilight wouldn't wait.

"Come along! Come along!" Twilight huffed impatiently.

"Alright! Alright, don't fuss! Alright, don't fuss!" grumbled the cars. Twilight then used a small amount of magic to increase her top speed and endurance so she could enjoy running along the track. Soon, she began to go faster and faster.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Twilight cheered as she zoomed through a tunnel and continued their journey across the Equestrian landscape at high speed.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" called Twilight, feeling very pleased with herself. Unfortunately, her freight cars were getting more and more irritable. At last Twilight slowed down as she came to a big hill. Twilight huffed and puffed as she pulled her train steadily up the hill.

"Steady Twilight! Steady!" Diamond Tiara called out as the train reached the top. Twilight began to apply her brakes.

"We're stopping! We're stopping!" Twilight sing-sang happily.

"No! No! No!" answered the cars, slamming into each other, "Go on! Go on!" Before Twilight or Diamond Tiara could stop them, they had pushed Twilight down the hill! And were rattling and laughing behind her! Poor Twilight tried as hard as she could to stop the freight cars from making her go too fast.

"Stop pushing! Stop pushing!" Twilight hissed as her horseshoes seemed to just slide across the tracks. The cars simply ignored her.

"Go on! Go on!" they giggled in their mischievous way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screamed and was now at the mercy of a runaway train. She then looked ahead.

"It's the castle! Oh no! What am I gonna do?" Twilight cried. She rattled straight into the yard and swerved into a siding. Twilight and Diamond Tiara shut their eyes.

"Please, make 'em stop!" Twilight cried out when...

Thump

Twilight opened her eyes and saw that the front of her magic harness had appeared before her and allowed her to stop just in front of the buffers. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief until a dark shadow appeared over her. Twilight's slowly looked and there watching her was...Mario and Starlight, the former wearing a tennis visor and polo shirt in yellow while Starlight had on a pale blue visor and a matching polo with a white tennis skirt. Mario glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mario asked sternly. Twilight looked very upset.

"I...I was bringing Rarity materials," said Twilight timidly. Her cover story went like this. She told Mario that she and Rarity, along with the Canterlot girls, were going to create a fashion show for his birthday and they wanted Mario to stay at the castle until they were ready. Mario didn't show any signs of not believing his wife, but Twilight didn't like seeing Mario angry again...and this time she knew it was her fault he was mad.

"That's fine and all but why did you come so fast?" Mario asked in the same tone.

"I...I didn't mean too," said Twilight as a few tears pricked her eyes, "I was pushed." Mario snorted.

"You've got alot to learn about freight cars, Twilight," said Mario firmly, "maybe after pushing and arranging them about here for a few weeks. You'll know just as much about them as I do. Then you'll be, as they say on the railway, a really useful pony." Twilight just sniffled.

"Yes dear," said Twilight sadly and went to back up so she could pull her train to the boutique. Mario got in front of Twilight as she changed the switch. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh, honey," said Mario gently, "I just saw how fast you were coming and I got scared. Pulling freight trains is very dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially because you didn't know how to handle freight cars." He gave her hug.

"Thanks for caring about me, honey," said Twilight as she wiped her eyes with a fore-leg, "I'll see you later okay. Have fun with your tennis match." Mario smiled and gave a nod as Twilight headed on her way. Mario released a deep breath as Starlight approached.

"You gonna be okay?" Starlight asked. Mario smiled.

"Yeah," said Mario, "Just got a little scare. As I've told you before, I've been in plenty of accidents over the years. I'd hate to see Twilight in one."

"She's lucky you care so much," said Starlight as she used her magic to pick up a tennis ball, "Now let's get back to our game! I still need to beat you!"

"You mean I'm supposed to beat you!" said Mario with a smirk as he made his tennis racket re-appear.

"We'll see," said Starlight and the two friends laughed and headed back to the court Mario had created on the outer edge of the train yard.

"Hey, Starlight," said Mario.

"What's up?" Starlight asked curiously.

"I guess I wanted to know," said Mario, "My friends say I can trust them to help me get past this...gloominess. Can I trust you to help me too?" Starlight just blinked and then smiled.

"Yes, you can," said Starlight. Mario smiled, showing that he believed her.

It was late afternoon by the time Twilight had returned to the castle. Mario and Starlight were playing a game of Monopoly in the library room.

"Okay, seriously!" said Mario, "That's the fifth time you've rolled and got the one number you needed to avoid paying me any expensive rent."

"What can I say?' said Starlight smugly, "the dice like me." Mario just rolled his eyes. He wanted to accuse Starlight of cheating, but he knew she wasn't. He went to roll the dice when Twilight entered the room.

"Hello!" said Twilight in a cheery tone and got Mario attention.

"Hey...honey?!" Mario exclaimed in shock. There before him was Twilight, wearing a soft yellow sleeveless mini dress with a large yellow bow in her mane. Mario was so surprised that he dropped the dice.

"You like my outfit?" Twilight asked. Mario just stared and nodded. Twilight giggled.

"Come on," said Twilight as she wrapped a fore-leg around Mario's fore-leg, "I wanna show you something. You too Starlight." Starlight just smiled since the purple pony had filled her in on the surprise and had been asked by Twilight to keep Mario busy. Twilight pulled Mario along as the couple hovered out of the castle and Starlight trotted behind them. Mario was long before they landed and saw Starlight put a blindfold over his eyes.

"What's this all about anyway?" Mario asked.

"You'll see," said Twilight as they headed into town together. Starlight was just smiling excitedly at the surroundings. Twilight then removed the blindfold and Mario gasped in surprise. The entire town was decorated and covered in pictures and banners of himself. One banner caught his eye, which said in large letters...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIO!

He then noticed Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the rest of their class smiling before him.

"Surprise!" said Cheerilee, "My class has something special to share with you for your special day!" Mario looked puzzled.

"What is it?" Mario asked. It was then a melody began to play. Mario noticed Sweetie Belle putting his Prince crown on his head. Then Apple Bloom put on a special satin cape that had a large yellow star with a number 1 on the back. The rest of the class gathered around him.

[Schoolponies - The young colts and fillies started to sing, leaving Mario stunned. He watched them circle around him and kept singing. As they said the last line, Mario smiled and put a fore-hoof to his chest.]

 _He's a really useful pony, you know  
Just ask other ponies, they'll tell you so  
He runs and jumps and whistles  
Rushing to and fro  
He's the really useful pony we adore_

[Schoolponies - The young colts and fillies then guided Mario to march with them as they continued to sing. Mario just smiled and looked at them while they marched and sang in front of him. Mario smiled happily when he heard them call him a super star.]

 _He's the one, he's the one  
He's the really useful pony, that we adore  
He's the one, he's the number one  
Mario the Super Star!_

[Schoolponies - They stopped marching and gathered around Mario as they continued to sing to him. Mario then looked puzzled until he saw that Celestia and Luna had arrived for the party, making him smile excitedly when he noticed that the rest of the Mane nine, the Canterlot mares, and several of the other town's ponies had gathered around him as well.]

 _He's a really useful pony, you know  
Just ask his mother, she told him so  
Now he's got a kingdom to call his very own  
He's the really useful pony we adore!_

[Schoolponies - the young fillies and colts then had Mario march with them once again. This time, however, the other townsponies were watching the march from the sidelines with smiles on their faces. The rest of the Mane nine and Spike were following the march from behind Mario, who was just smiling happily.]

 _He's the one, he's the one  
He's the really useful pony, that we adore  
He's the one, he's the number one  
Mario the Super Star!_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon - The five fillies stood before them as a flashback showed some past moments when Mario was helpful, whether it be fixing a broken wheel, helping another pony in their shop, making deliveries, and even rescuing a small colt from a falling stack of hay bales, which the mother gave Mario a grateful hug and the alicorn prince smiled sheepishly.]

 _Let's go Mario! He's always there  
Whenever you need a hoof  
If you need help with a situation  
Who comes into mind?_

[Schoolponies - Back in the present, the young fillies and colts lead the march again with Mario behind them smiling happily and the rest of the Mane nine and Spike marched behind him.]

 _He's the one, he's the one  
He's the really useful pony, that we adore  
He's the one, he's the number one  
Mario the Super Star!_

[Twilight - As Mario was still marching, when Twilight came up to him from the left.]

 _He's a really useful pony, you know_

[Applejack - The orange pony then put Big Mac next to him for a joke, which Mario glared at her.]

 _Maybe little_

[Rainbow - She hovered above Mario to sing her part, which Mario looked up and smiled.]

 _But he's never slow!_

[Fluttershy - She hovered next to Rainbow as she sang her part and Mario looked at her from below.]

 _Stand back in amazement_

[Pinkie - She bounced along from the right side of Applejack.]

 _Just you watch him go!_

[Rarity - She appeared on the left side of Twilight. Mario blushed at being told once again that they adored him.]

 _He's the really useful pony we adore!_

[Rest of Mane Nine as well as the Canterlot mares - Mario marched happily with the Main nine and Spike now marching around him as they sang the chorus. Mario looked to his left and right, smiling at them.]

 _He's the one, he's the one  
He's the really useful pony that we adore  
He's the one, he number one  
Mario the Super Star!_

[Main Choir - as the Mane nine, Spike, the Canterlot mares, the schoolponies all marched with Mario. The ponies watching what had now become a pony parade sang the chorus. Then they all arrived at the front of town hall where a huge stage had been built with a banner that had Mario's picture on it. As Mario stood at the center of the stage, they all sang the final part of the song with his friends behind him and Princess Celestia and Luna at the right side.]

 _He's the one, he's the one  
He's the really useful pony that we adore  
He's the one, he's the number one  
Mario the Super Star!_

 _He's the really useful pony we adore!_

As the song finished everypony cheered for the Alicorn prince. Mario was now crying tears of joy, deeply touched, as Spike appeared and set up a microphone in front of him. Mario quickly recomposed himself and cleared his throat everypony.

"Thank you," said Mario happily, "Thank you everypony for this wonderful birthday party. Many of you know that these past few weeks have been pretty rough for me, even made me rather angry and rude to many of you. I am most grateful to how forgiving and understanding you've all been with me despite my mistakes. It really means alot to me to know that despite those mistakes that I've found a special place in all of your hearts. I love you all!" The audience and his friends all smiled before they applauded of him once more. Mario fought back a sob as his tears began knew. Twilight then walked up to him, held him close and kissed his cheek. It was then Mr. and Mrs. Cake rolled in a rather giant chocolate fudge cake with candles already lit up on the top layer.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Shenran hummed to emphasize they were about to sing.

"Oh no..." Mario groaned, dreading what they were gonna do. Twilight just bit her lip. A clear clue she knew they were going to do this.

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo," sang the three Pegasi, "you look like a monkey..."

"AND!" Shenran sang loudly.

"You smell like one too!" the three Pegasi finished as Mario looked most indignant. Everypony else laughed. Twilight and Starlight laughed the hardest of all.

"Seriously?" Mario asked.

"Oh, lighten up bro," said Shenran as he walked up to the birthday stallion.

"We didn't sing that to be mean," said Rainbow, "Even the best of friends tease each other."

"Our teasing is out of love," said Fluttershy, "We sang that because we love you." The three Pegasi gave Mario a group hug. Mario just smiled and hugged them back. Once they pulled away, some trumpet fanfare was heard as Twilight then hovered above the cake and did something made Mario giggle and cry happy tears as he placed a hoof over his heart.

[Twilight - Using a voice amplifying spell, she sang the traditional happy birthday song to in the sweetest voice Mario had ever heard. Several others ponies found the moment adorable and romantic.]

 _Happy Birthday to you_  
 _Happy Birthday to you_  
 _Happy Birthday my precious Mario!_  
 _Happy Birthday!_  
 _To!_  
 _You!_

Everypony cheered, and several awed, as Twilight landed and gave her still crying husband a kiss. She then held him with a fore-leg as she addressed the crowd.

"I now officially declare today to be...Mario Star Day!" Twilight said proudly. Everypony cheered. Mario just gave them all a teary smile. Today was definitely the best birthday ever. And now it was time to party and celebrate with all his friends!

Just a few days ago, Mario felt hopeless and alone...

But thanks to good friends...and that now included Starlight...

Mario knew things would get better.

 **Pretty dramatic huh? Alot of readers might not know this, but ever since I entered season five, I've been dealing with depression lately. As much as I love writing to everypony and such, just like Twilight, I often put too much expectations on myself to keep delivering new content for everypony in a timely manner. Plus sometimes, like Mario, I feel blue, even when I've got true, true friends who love and support me.**

 **Surprisingly, I actually love Starlight Glimmer because personal struggle is very similar to what I had to deal with in the past. It took stepping out of my comfort zone to make Starlight so cruel to Mario and making Mario despise her. Now they're gonna be very close friends and Starlight will have somepony she can open up with, which I'm hoping will help me develop her characters a little better then the show did.**

 **Special thanks to Inky Scrolls for the fanfiction _Blue Note_ and Nordryd for his story, _A Glimmer of Hope_ in helping me find my words in describing Mario's confrontation. **

**My actual birthday always falls on a long weekend. That's why Mario's did as well.**

 **Kudos if you caught the Railways series references and the song. And if you caught the joke Birthday song from _Madagascar_.**

 **I actually tweeted with Kelly Sheridan, Starlight's voice actor, about the Train-Con idea. She said Starlight could either enjoy it or be bored, but I appreciated her feedback with my idea. Mario needed a friend to enjoy trains with.**

 **Season six is now upon us! What can you pony fans expect? Well, Mario has a new friendship with Starlight and Diamond Tiara will be making plenty of appearances as well. You get to see how Mario and Twilight's teaching styles differ. We get to meet Mario and Twilight's new niece, the ever so cute Flurry Heart. (Big fan of her!). Mario will finally present his "Double Gem Amulet" to everypony. Other big highlights include the next chapter of the CMC's story arc, Shenran dealing with his brother in law, Mario helping Rainbow adjust to being a Wonderbolt, opening up the Manehattan Boutique, Shenran meets Daring Do and will get his first Cutie Map mission, some Mario Kart, zombie ponies, and let's not forget that Guy's Night will now be a group of five and not three!**

 **As for the Season six finale, I can only drop one hint...**

 **Shenran...and a KEYBLADE**

 **Next Time: Starlight will confront the friend who hurt her and Mario and the others get to meet Flurry Heart!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	124. The Crystalling Part 1

The Crystalling Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 601: I don't know what's the bigger issue here: Seeing my new sister being pushed into a situation she's isn't ready for...or the fact I found out my niece is overpowered!_

Three days had passed since Mario's birthday party and life for the Mane nine, as well as Spike and Diamond Tiara, had become pleasant again. This morning, Starlight was trying to find her way around the castle on her own. Up until this point, she usually had Spike, Twilight, or even Diamond Tiara around to help her navigate the castle. But she was, like the others mares of the group, still independent at heart and was determined to find her way around the castle on her own.

Unfortunately, for the time being, she was having a hard time doing just that.

"Okay," said Starlight, sighing to herself, as she headed down the hallway, "Library...Library...Where did they put the library?" Starlight then came to an T intersection and looked down to left path and then the right. It was then she noticed that all numerous doors looked exactly the same. Starlight sighed again.

"This castle looked a lot smaller from the outside," Starlight muttered, "Guess Mario wasn't kidding when he said he got lost trying to find the bathroom." Starlight then decided to walk up to a door and opened it. She was given the shock of her life to find that it was not only the bathroom, but Spike was inside brushing his teeth, wearing both a spa headband and a bath towel around his waist.

"Morning, Starlight!" said Spike with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Whoops!" said Starlight, feeling very embarassed as she quickly looked away and shut the door, "Sorry, Spike! I guess I'm still trying to find my way around. I usually have Di or Mario at my side to help me get to where I need to go. You don't happen to know where the library is, do you?" '

"Next door on the left!' said Spike, not even bothering to rinse his toothpaste filled mouth as he peeked out of the door. Starlight bashfully looked away since the little dragon was still in his towel and turned to see the door he was talking about.

"Oh. Thanks!" said Starlight and headed inside, where she found Twilight reading a scroll.

"Acceptance, mm-hmm," Twilight read aloud, "Altruism, definitely." She then noticed the lilac unicorn peeking in, "Starlight, good morning, come in!"

"Sorry I'm late," said Starlight, "I got a little turned around." It was then Mario walked in.

"Good morning ladies," said Mario in a cheerful tone. Twilight giggled as Starlight just smiled.

"Good to see you dear," said Twilight as she and Mario shared a kiss, "How was the early parkour run?"

"Pretty good," said Mario as he gave Starlight a quick hug, "nothing like a little platforming to stretch the hooves and lift up your spirits. How are you doing, sis?" Starlight chuckled. They may have only been friends for a few days, but their friendship had grown alot in that short time.

"Just fine, bro," said Starlight, "I know it's been almost a month, but I'm still can't believe you're both letting me stay here...as Twilight's pupil and as Mario's honorary sister...after everything I did..." Starlight looked a little glum until Mario put a fore-hoof on her shoulder.

"It's all in the past Starlight," said Mario, "I forgave you, my wife forgave you, so did our friends and even my Mom." Starlight's eyes popped out.

"I still blows my mind hearing you call the Princess of Equestria, Mom," said Starlight, "but I guess I should be grateful she was so nice to me. I thought for sure she'd blast me to kingdom come after what I did to you."

"She was upset," said Mario slowly, "But once I told her that we had settled things and were friends, she was willing to forgive you. Besides, I still feel bad that I made Mom and Luna cry after I told them about how I was feeling lately. Mom definitely regrets not stepping in more when she would find me getting bullied."

"Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past," said Twilight.

"Lucky you," said Starlight and Mario wearily.

"And neither should either of you," said Twilight as she headed over to a table, "Anyways Starlight, this castle is your home now, and as far as being my pupil goes, I was just trying to figure out what your first friendship lesson should be!" Starlight and Mario blinked.

"I thought she was already past her first friendship lesson," said Mario, "I thought she was already heading to lesson four at the minimum."

"Since when?" Twilight asked surprised.

"I thought lesson one was befriending our group," Mario replied, "and lesson two ended up having her confront me and apologize. You could even say lesson three was spending time with me and learning about each other. All of those lessons she passed with flying colors. Starlight has definitely earned a special place in my heart." Starlight smiled humbly at the remark.

"That may be how you teach Di about friendship, my sweetie," said Twilight, "but those experiences were just to help Starlight feel at home, even if _somepony_ made things a tad difficult..."

"Okay, what happened not to dwelling on the past?" Mario asked skeptically. Twilight smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," said Twilight, "my point is, my dear husband, that while you like teach through experiences and being in the moment, I prefer to handle things by the textbook. And I'm currently working on Starlight's upcoming friendship lessons as we speak."

"Oh, well, it looks like you're really narrowing it down!" said Starlight as she looked at the scroll.

"Oh, these are just the A's," said Twilight as she pointed to a table filled with stacks of papers and scrolls, "After this, I move on to the B's!" Twilight smiled excitedly. Starlight winced as she put on a brave smile, but Mario could tell that the lilac unicorn was feel very, _very_ overwhelmed. Mario looked worried.

He inwardly felt that sometimes Twilight followed the textbook a little _too_ well.

(Main Theme)

As life continued outside the castle, Starlight was looking through all the papers Twilight had laid out.

"I know I'm just learning about friendship," said Starlight, "but I didn't think there were this many lessons to _anything_. How do we choose?"

"Maybe I should pare things down a bit before we go through them," said Twilight as she took the stack of papers Starlight was holding with her magic, "Why don't you join the others in the throne room? They're planning our trip to the Crystal Empire when Shining Armor and Princess Cadance have their baby!"

"Throne room! Got it!" said Starlight as she raced out of the library, but within a few seconds, she had returned, "um, which way is the throne room?" Starlight laughed nervously. Twilight let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Mario just chuckled before telling Starlight exactly where she needed to go.

Inside the throne room, the rest of the Mane nine and Diamond Tiara were now sitting around the Cutie Map table.

"I still can't believe I get to meet Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's new baby and see it be...uhhh...Crystal...ized?" Diamond Tiara remarked, finding it difficult to think of a better word for what they were going to do with the baby for the Crystalling.

"Well, I think we should leave ASAP," said Rainbow as Starlight entered the room, "I don't want to miss the Crystalling!"

"I agree, we should leave right now," said Diamond Tiara in agreement.

"But, um, shouldn't we wait for the invitation?" Fluttershy pointed out.

"And don't you have a science test tomorrow?" Shenran added as he looked suspiciously at the tiara-wearing filly. Diamond Tiara just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, as much as Twilight's tutoring is helping, science still isn't my best subject," Diamond Tiara said honestly. The others chuckled sympathetically.

"Frankly," said Applejack, "I'm not exactly clear on all the customs and traditions of the Crystal Empire, especially when it comes to a Crystalling."

"What's a Crystalling?" Starlight asked as she walked up to the orange pony.

"Well, that's just it, darling," Rarity answered, "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's baby is due any day, and we're still not sure. The Crystal Empire was gone for a thousand years. A lot of their customs are a bit murky."

"We know it's got somethin' to do with the new baby," Applejack pointed out.

"And a party!" Pinkie said quickly as she got into Starlight's face and smiled like a mad mare.

"And the Crystal Heart," Fluttershy added.

"And a party!" Pinkie shouted again, making Fluttershy flinch and raise a wing over her face.

"Will you quit scaring my wife!" Shenran scolded.

"And a party!" Pinkie shouted.

"Yah!" Shenran said when Pinkie got into his face and knocked him off his throne.

"And some kinda cool energy," Rainbow added as she hovered behind Starlight.

"And...a party!" Pinkie repeated once again as she tossed some confetti into the air. Starlight gave the pink pony a funny look as Rainbow just shrugged her shoulders. While Starlight had accepted the old philosophy: It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it, the lilac unicorn hadn't gotten used to Pinkie's randomness just yet.

"It's not too hard to understand," said Spike as he approached the table, "Most things in the Crystal Empire aren't. Like how I'm a big hero there, for example." Spike then showed a drawing of his statue and smirked cockily. Starlight just looked puzzled, Diamond Tiara, Rainbow, Applejack, and Shenran looked unamused, Rarity snorted and tried to avoid laughing, Fluttershy just looked rather blankly at him, and Pinkie got into the foreground and looked at Spike skeptically.

"Eh..." said Spike as he smiled sheepishly as he placed a giant potted vase into the table, "plus, I've had to help Twilight and Mario do a lot of research on Crystallings." He then showed a picture on the vase of two ponies with a newborn baby.

"Whenever a baby is born in the Crystal Empire," Spike explained, "the parents bring it before the Crystal Heart. They get the purest shard of crystal they can find, then pick a crystaller to present the baby to everypony who comes. Then they all share the light and joy they feel, feeding it into the crystal that joins with the Heart, and increases its power! And this is going to be a royal Crystalling, so pretty much the whole empire will show up. That hasn't happened in a millennia!" As Spike spoke, the group saw that several pictures illustrating the event. One showed the father picking the shard of crystal and choosing a crystaller, the mother presenting the baby before a crowd of ponies, and the crystal heart starting to glow brightly.

"What do you mean it increases the Crystal Heart's power?" Starlight asked curiously as Spike put the potted vase off the table.

"The energy it uses to protect the Crystal Empire, I guess," said Spike, "Mario might know a little more about it, being the Element of love and having love magic and such..."

"Protect it from what?" Starlight asked.

"I...didn't help Twilight or Mario with that part," said Spike as he rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. The others just shared worried looks with each other.

Afterward, Starlight had been wondering down the halls alone. Mario had gone to help Diamond Tiara study for her test in another spare room. The lilac unicorn had just passed the library, where Twilight was still looking through some of papers. Mario had actually taken the liberty of telling Twilight that not everypony liked seeing huge tall stacks of papers and books on their first day of learning. So Twilight was trying to simplify things to help Starlight not feel so flustered. Twilight was still organizing everything when Starlight walked into the room.

"Hey, Twilight," Starlight asked timidly, "Can I ask you something about the Crystal Empire?"

"Huh! Funny you should mention it," said Twilight as she presented the lilac unicorn with three pieces of paper, "Because I just narrowed your first friendship lesson down to three options, and one of them is in the Crystal Empire!"

"Really?" said Starlight with interest.

"I found that's where the first pony you ever cared about lives!" said Twilight with an excited smile on her face. Starlight felt her heart rise to her throat.

"Sunburst?" Starlight said in shock.

"Of course, that's just one idea," said Twilight excitedly, "We could also go to Griffinstone. Making friends with a griffon is a challenge all by itself! Or we could tag along with the CMC's the next time they try to help a pony figure out why they're special..." As Twilight kept talking, her voice started to fade out as Starlight began to feel very, very nervous. She was starting the sweat and tremble a bit when Twilight stopped talking and took notice that Starlight was looking very overwhelmed.

"Starlight? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked with concern.

"What?" Starlight replied as she snapped out of her anxiety and tried to recompose herself, "O-oh no, heh, those all sound great!" She then gave Twilight a sheepish smile.

"I know!" Twilight said in agreement, "I guess you were right - it _is_ gonna be hard to choose one!" Twilight just walked off as Starlight chuckled nervously.

"...yeah," said Starlight, but she bit her lower lip and started to panic again. By the time she had calmed down, she was just wondering down the halls when she decided to head into a room. Starlight was given the surprise of her life when she opened the doors and was buried alive under a ladder, stool, and some brooms and mops. She had accidentally opened up the castle's storage closet. She quickly recovered and used her magic to toss everything inside and shut the doors. She then went toward another door. Starlight was shocked when she found Spike standing on a stool, trying to look taller and posing before a mirror. Starlight looked rather disturbed while the little dragon was just feeling outright embarassed.

"Ugh, I am never gonna find my way around this place!" said Starlight irritably as she stomped away. Spike took notice that Starlight was looking glum and rushed after her.

"Gee, Starlight, what's wrong?" Spike asked as he followed the unicorn.

"I don't know, Spike," said Starlight, "Twilight's figuring out what my first friendship lesson is, and I guess I'm not exactly thrilled with the options. Well...with one of them."

"Which one?" said Spike.

"Reuniting me with my first friend," said Starlight sadly as she walked off.

"What's so terrible about that?" Spike asked as he stopped moving. Starlight just sighed and took a few more steps forward and then looked up. She then used her magic to summon a flashback.

" _When we were foals, Sunburst knew everything there was to know about magic_ ," Starlight narrated as her filly self and young Sunburst were sitting on a picnic blanket. Young Sunburst was reading a book and young Starlight was trying to pick up blocks with her magic but kept dropping them. Young Sunburst then showed Starlight a page from his book and smiled. Young Starlight tried again and was able to lift all the blocks with her magic and rotate them above her head with ease.

" _He always knew just what to do_ ," Starlight continued as her younger self spilled her glass of juice. Young Sunburst held a scroll and used his magic to clean up the mess. He then showed Starlight the scroll. Young Starlight then used her magic to clean up the entire kitchen, making the room sparkle and young Sunburst was most impressed.

" _And he was always there to help me_ ," said Starlight as the moment when young Sunburst saved her younger self from the falling books and got his cutie mark right after. Young Sunburst then saw the cutie mark, ran out of the house, bumping into young Starlight as he left. Young Starlight then saw young Sunburst surrounded by his family as his mother carried him away.

" _I guess it's not surprising that Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic and...went off to Princess Celestia's school_ ," said Starlight as her younger self watched young Sunburst being carried away and started to cry, " _but when he left..._ "

"You blamed cutie marks and stripped a village of theirs," said Spike as he appeared in the foreground, "and when Twilight, Mario, and the others tried to stop you, you went back in time and almost destroyed Equestria and Mario's will to even want to exist or feel special." Starlight then made the flashback disappear.

"Not really stuff I'm super eager to tell Sunburst about," said Starlight.

"I don't think Twilight would expect you to tell Sunburst about that on the first meeting," said a voice. Starlight and Spike turned to see Mario just a short distance away, giving them both a warm smile.

"I guess you heard everything," Starlight remarked sadly. Mario nodded.

"Confronting the past is never easy, Starlight," said Mario, "especially when the past hurts. But if there's anything I've learned, it is always best to face the issue rather than running from it. You saw what happened when I tried to run."

"You hurt everypony feelings, especially Twilight's, who got so upset that she nearly destroyed the library and cried her eyes out thinking you didn't love her anymore," Spike pointed out. Mario glared.

"You know neither of us asked for you bring up our past mistakes," said Mario sternly.

"My bad," said Spike dismissively.

"Even if I do choose to confront Sunburst, who knows if he's even available," said Starlight, "I mean, he's probably some big important wizard now, and...I can't even find my way around yours and Twilight's castle." Mario chuckled.

"You'll figure it out in good time," said Mario, "But as for Sunburst, don't go assuming things about what or who he is now. All you're doing to hurting yourself. Now I'm saying this with love, but you did once assume that I was some stuck up, popular pony with an ego that needed a beat down."

"And found out that you're one of the sweetest and most caring ponies in Equestria," said Starlight. Mario just blushed.

"Maybe to you and our friends," said Mario timidly before speaking normally, "but my point is that you shouldn't judge a pony without getting to know them. Or in this case, getting to know them _again_."

"Besides Starlight," said Spike, "if Sunburst is _that_ good with magic, maybe he'd appreciate your, uh..." Spike cleared his throat, "...exploits. You should talk to Twilight about it. I'm sure she'd want to hear what you have to say."

"I agree," said Mario, "If there's anything you learned from me, it's what happens when you're not honest with your friends. A good student and teacher friendship only grows strong when both ponies are honest with each other. Even my friendship with Diamond Tiara suffered when I closed off."

"I know," said Starlight, "But I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing. And everything you've done..."

"I know you're not saying this because you're lazy or ungrateful," said Mario kindly, "this is about..."

"SPIKE! MARIO! COME QUICK!" Twilight shouted. Mario quickly lead the group toward the castle's west balcony, where Twilight was hanging her fore-legs on the railing with a huge smile on her face.

"What's up, dear?" Mario asked with concern as they arrived. Twilight kept smiling and pointed toward the blowing wind. It was then a large snowflake appeared. Twilight used her wing to gently grab it and the center of the snowflake unfolded to reveal an invitation.

"It's a Crystalling invitation!" said Spike.

"Shining Armor's a father!" said Twilight before saying in a proper tone, "I'm an aunt!"

"Oh by jove, that makes me the delirious uncle!" Mario added in a British accent, "Absolutely smashing!" Twilight and Starlight looked at Mario funny before they both laughed.

"Mario, you're so silly," said Twilight as she calmed down and then turned to Starlight, "Well, that settles it! Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, your first friendship lesson is going to be...reuniting with Sunburst." Mario and Starlight were both stunned as Twilight happily trotted back inside.

"Great..." said Starlight with a nervous smile on her face. Mario could tell she was getting anxious.

"Try and speak to Twilight about it," said Mario gently, "for now, I need to let the others know about the Crystalling date. You gonna be okay?" Starlight just released a long breath and nodded bravely. Mario smiled and then flew off into the distance.

Late that night, Twilight was just sitting on her end of the bed as Mario brushed her mane. As much as Mario enjoyed brushing his wife's mane, he had alot on his mind and Twilight had taken notice.

"Honey?" Twilight asked, interrupting Mario's train of thought.

"Huh...wuh...y-y-yes dear?" Mario stuttered. Twilight glared.

"I was asking you if you are excited about seeing the baby in a couple of days," Twilight said. Mario took a deep breath.

"Yes, but also nervous," said Mario, "I just hope the baby likes me..."

"Oh Mario, of course the baby will like you," said Twilight, "You're so kind, loving, sweet, and not to mention silly." Mario chuckled.

"Okay," said Mario as he sighed and went back to brushing his wife's mane. Twilight just smiled before giving him a knowing look.

"Guess I'm not the only one who gets zoned out when something is on their mind," Twilight remarked. Mario sighed again.

"Is it that easy to see?" Mario asked.

"When I take the time to pay attention," said Twilight, "wanna talk to me about it?"

"Yeah, I do," said Mario, "it's about Starlight's friendship lesson."

"I know, brilliant isn't it?" said Twilight, "Having Starlight reunite with Sunburst? Totally genius on my part." Twilight smiled proudly, but then noticed that Mario wasn't agreeing with her.

"You oppose?" Twilight asked in a tone more defensive than she had intended. Mario hummed for a moment.

"Torn is a better word," said Mario.

"What do you mean?" Twilight replied.

"I mean that I think it is a good idea for Starlight to confront Sunburst since he is the reason she lashed out and is afraid to make friends," said Mario, "but...I'm wondering if it is a good idea for you to...push her into it."

"I would like to prefer that I'm giving Starlight a gentle nudge in the right direction," said Twilight, "She needs to do this, honey. It will be a big help if she can at least put her hurt feelings out there, forgive him no matter what happens, and she can move forward with her life. It's not that different from when you had to confront Starlight about your hurt feelings and confronting us about your gloominess."

"True," said Mario, "I do agree with you. I guess my concern is that Starlight looks _really_ nervous about it. When you told her you picked this for her friendship lesson, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack."

"Being nervous and even a little scared is natural," said Twilight, "but don't you worry about a thing, honey. Starlight won't be dealing with this friendship lesson alone. I'll be at her side when she goes to see Sunburst." Mario smiled and felt better.

"Good," said Mario, "Now let's make your mane nice and shiny." Mario was then taken by surprise when Twilight grabbed her brush away from him. She grabbed Mario's brush and began to brushing his mane.

"Huh?" Mario exclaimed.

"You're always brushing my mane," said Twilight, "Let me brush yours for a change." Mario just blinked and then sighed contently as Twilight made his mane and tail nice and shiny.

Even if she did run over a knot and made Mario yelp...three times to be exact.

Soon the day came when the Mane nine, Spike, and Diamond Tiara were on the train to the Crystal Empire. Starlight was just nervously looking out of the window before she looked at the rest of the group. Rarity was busy stitching the final touches on what looked like a baby blanket. Fluttershy and Shenran had each picked out a white and brown stuffed bunny and were chatting and giggling quietly to each other. Applejack was just sitting quietly next to something that was covered by a white cloth. Rainbow was sitting behind her as she gave a loud yawn and stretched.

"Uh, Applejack, what is that?" Rainbow asked as she noticed the object with the cloth over it.

"Oh, just a little somethin' for the young'un," said Applejack as she removed the cloth to show a hoof-crafted wooden cradle with a hoof-stitched blanket inside. Rarity, Fluttershy, Shenran all smiled as they gathered around it, "Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acre trees. We make 'em for all the Apples, and anypony related to Twilight and Mario is practically family." Twilight smiled with gratitude.

"Uh, Sis," said Mario, "Twilight _is_ family. You two are sisters-in-law." Applejack blinked.

"Oh...right," said Applejack with a sheepish chuckle.

"Hey, Applejack," said Shenran, "any chance Fluttershy and I can have a baby cradle or two made for us?"

"You and Fluttershy are having a baby?!" Rarity exclaimed as everypony, and dragon stared at them. Both Pegasi blushed bright pink.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" said Fluttershy and Shenran quickly.

"M-m-my bad!" said Shenran, "I was just asking for whenever we _do_ have a baby. This cradle looks far more sturdy and durable than the ones they sell at the furniture shop."

"You can say that again," said Mario, "Mom said the cradle she used for me when I was a baby collapsed when she was rocking me to sleep not just three months after she took me in. At least that Apple cradle looks built to last." Applejack chuckled.

"Don't you worry, Shenran," said Applejack, "You and Fluttershy give the word and I'll have one crafted for ya faster than a pig cleaning its food trough." Fluttershy and Shenran smiled.

"Yeah...it's okay," said Rainbow, "but it's no Cloudsdale mobile! Bam!" Rainbow then presented a mobile that had rainbows, clouds, and even lightning bolts dangling from it.

"Ooh!" said Rarity and Pinkie.

"Pretty," said Pinkie as she tapped one of the dangling charms, making the string break and the charms fell and shattered when they hit the floor. Rainbow glared as Pinkie just smiled apologetically.

"Well, a mobile is real nice..." said Applejack, "as long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it." Applejack was then surprised when Rarity pulled out the blanket from the cradle and replaced it with the blanket she made.

" _And_ a fetching blanket to keep you warm," said Rarity.

"I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will love all our gifts," said Twilight, "but I think they're more happy we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling." Starlight, who was shown to be sitting next to Twilight, smiled in agreement.

"By the way, Diamond Tiara," said Rarity, "where's your present?" The tiara wearing filly patted her nicely wrapped present that was between herself and Mario.

"Some building blocks," said Diamond Tiara, "Any baby can have fun with those." Mario and Rarity smiled in agreement.

"And what about you, Mario?" Shenran asked. Mario chuckled as he showed them a rather big model tank engine.

"A train, of course," said Fluttershy. Mario smirked as he used his magic to grab a small rectangular card and inserted it inside a slot on top of the cab. Then he tapped the dome with his fore-hoof.

" _Once upon a time was a small tank engine that lived in a big station on the island of Equestria_ ," the Train began to play with Mario using his deep British voice and even had some background sounds, " _He was a mischievous little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome._ " Mario tapped the dome to stop the player.

"Oooooooooooh!" said the entire group except Twilight and Diamond Tiara since Mario had shown them what the train could do before hand.

"Each of these cards is an entire volume of stories told in narrative form," said Mario as he held the three other cards with his magic along with the storage case and a scroll with the cards playlist on them, "So the baby can listen to every story and eventually read along when he or she is old enough. I'm gonna make sure she loves trains one way or another!" Twilight just chuckled at the idea.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see all the light and love make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" said Pinkie as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Actually, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is an ancient and powerful relic," Twilight replied, "Without its magic, the Crystal Empire would be lost to the Frozen North."

"Don't forget it also keeps away that evil King Sombra," Diamond Tiara added.

"Oh don't worry about him," said Twilight, "We took care of Sombra years ago. He's no longer a threat."

"If you...say so," said Diamond Tiara wearily, even Mario had agree that he didn't think Sombra had been destroyed for good. But that's another story...

"Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important," said Starlight, "I'd understand if you wanted to...you know...wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back." She gave Twilight a sheepishly smile. Mario, Diamond Tiara, and Spike each exchanged knowing looks with each other. The reason Diamond Tiara knew about Starlight's anxiety because the lilac unicorn had confided in her about being nervous earlier that morning. Diamond Tiara actually understood Starlight's fear better than anypony.

"Are you kidding?" said Twilight, "This trip is perfect! Not only do my husband and I get to see the baby _and_ take part in the Crystalling ceremony that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire, but I'm starting my pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever! I can't wait!" Twilight pulled her in with a fore-leg and gave Starlight a hug. Starlight just smiled sheepishly.

"Right...Me...neither..." said Starlight as Twilight grabbed a book to read. Starlight then looked across from her and saw Mario, Spike, and Diamond Tiara gave her firm looks.

"Tell her!" Mario mouthed to her as Spike and Diamond Tiara gestured for the unicorn to speak up. Starlight looked worried before finding her voice.

"Actually, Twilight," Starlight admitted, "I am a little worried about meeting Sunburst."

"Oh trust me," Twilight replied, "I know what it's like to see old friends. But I'll be right there to help you along just like Mario does with Diamond Tiara's friendship lessons. I've broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps to ensure this reunion goes without a hitch!" By a few easy steps, Twilight unrolled a very long checklist as everypony else looked at it in shock, especially Mario. Starlight just chuckled nervously.

"As much as I should have expected this," said Mario to Spike and Diamond Tiara, "I was hoping my wife had something else in mind when she said she'd help Starlight with her anxiety."

"Maybe we should start calling her the Princess of Checklists," said Diamond Tiara. Spike snickered.

"Princess of Checklists, good one Di!" said Spike as they shared a hoof/claw bump.

"Ahem," said Twilight annoyingly since she had heard them. Spike and Diamond Tiara smiled innocently.

"We love you," Diamond Tiara said sweetly as the filly and dragon just kept smiling innocently. Twilight just groaned and rolled her eyes as Mario snickered to himself.

Soon, the train pulled into the station and Shining Armor was standing alone on the platform. Once the train had come to a complete stop, Pinkie bounced out and Rainbow flew out next with Twilight and Starlight right behind her as the former held her checklist.

"Step one," Twilight read as she and Starlight walked side by side, "head to Sunburst's house and get you two started on the right hoof. Step two, get to the castle with enough time to visit the ba-" Twilight was then cut off when she bumped into a pony. She then looked up to see Shining Armor, who was looking very tired and his mane and tail looked very frazzled.

"Shining Armor!" said Twilight excitedly as she gave her big brother a hug.

"Twilight...Mario...!" said the white stallion wearily as Mario gave him a hug as well.

"I didn't know you were meeting us!" said Twilight happily.

"Of course I am!" Shining Armor replied tiredly and making goofy looking eyes and faces, "It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my sister and brother-in-law? Though we have met before, heh-heh..." The others just gathered around him with worried looks on their faces.

"Master, not to be rude, but Shining Armor's scaring me," said Diamond Tiara timidly.

"You're be okay," said Mario as he gave her a quick hug.

"Are you all right?" said Twilight as Mario looked rather worried.

"Never better!" Shining Armor replied, still looking rather unstable, "Being a father is amazing! And wonderful, and amazing, and confusing, and amazing, but surprising too, you know? I mean, not that you or Mario would know. You two aren't having a baby yet either right? Right? I mean how would I know? Unless you are, you wouldn't know, I know...You know?" Shining Armor then smiled at Twilight and Mario with large, insane eyes. Mario felt rather disturbed with Shenran standing next to him.

"Suddenly fatherhood _really_ terrifies me," said Mario worriedly.

"You're not the only one who's afraid right now," Shenran added.

"Oh honey, that won't happen to you," said Fluttershy, "Mario on the other hand..." Mario didn't retort, but rather looked hurt.

"Oh, lighten up, Big brother," said Fluttershy, "I'm only teasing out of love, not to knock you down."

"I know," said Mario quietly, "Just still feeling a little vulnerable from what happened a few days ago." Fluttershy gave Mario a hug to feel better. While Twilight and some of the others had heard the conversation, Shining Armor had been too spaced out to notice and just sighed.

"Sorry, I haven't really slept since Cadance had the baby," Shining Armor told the group, "Come to think of it, she hasn't either. It sure would be great to get a break."

"Oh, of course!" said Twilight, "I don't know what I was thinking! You two probably need all kinds of help!"

"And we're more than happy to offer our assistance," said Mario, "right everypony?" The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Starlight," said Twilight, "but I guess combining your first lesson with this visit wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, uh, don't be ridiculous!" Starlight said in a rather relived tone, "You're an aunt and Mario is the delirious uncle now!" Mario's jaw dropped as everypony minus burst into laughter.

"Starlight!" Mario whined as Starlight smiled and chuckled apologetically.

"Oops, sorry," Starlight replied timidly before speaking to Twilight again, "my point is that's _way_ more important than some _friendship lesson_." She then gave Twilight an over the top smile.

"I just wish there was a way to do both," said Twilight sadly. Diamond Tiara looked at Starlight and Spike looked at the checklist Twilight made. The little filly smiled and then whispered something to the little dragon. They exchanged a nod with each other.

"Maybe there is!" Spike asked.

"We can help Starlight with her friendship lesson!" said Diamond Tiara.

"You've already done the work for Starlight's lesson with this list," said Spike, "All we have to do is follow it."

"And I can help Starlight with her anxiety," Diamond Tiara added, "If there's anypony who understands how intimidating it is to mend a broken friendship, it's me. I was just as nervous when I had to do that with Silver Spoon." Neither the filly or dragon had noticed that Starlight had face-hoofed herself and groaning. She glared at Mario.

"Don't give me that look," Mario snorted softly, "this wasn't _my_ idea."

"Spike, you're a genius!" said Twilight, "So are you Di!"

"Yeah..." said Starlight with a nervous laugh before adding through her teeth and a death glare at the filly and dragon, "...geniuses."

"Then it's settled!" said Twilight, "Shining Armor, Mario, and I will head straight to the castle, and you three can head straight to Sunburst's!"

"Aye-aye, Princess!" said Spike and Diamond Tiara as they saluted Twilight and started marching off.

"Uh-huh," said Starlight wearing as she followed the filly and dragon with an annoyed look on her face.

"Be sure to tell the baby cousin Di says hi, okay master," Diamond Tiara called out.

"I will, my faithful student," said Mario with a chuckle, "Good luck!" Diamond Tiara waved thank you as the rest of the Mane Nine watched them disappear.

"Alright, big brother," said Twilight, "let's go see this amazing baby pony!"

"Oh yeah!" Mario added excitedly, but then they found that Shining Armor was fast asleep standing up.

"Ahh...the baby..." Shining Armor murmured as he snored. Twilight and Mario just looked at him sympathetically.

"I'll lead the way," said Mario as he hopped into Shining Armor's back.

"Eeeeeeeeee-yah!" Mario cried out as he picked up Shining Armor with just his fore-hooves and stood on his hinds legs, "Come on!" Mario then walked off on just his hind hooves. The others just smiled and followed Mario. Apparently, they were used to seeing Mario pull off amazing feats by now. They were barely halfway to the castle when Shining Armor woke with a start.

"WAH! _I'm_ _being_ _abducted_!" Shining Armor shouted when he realized somepony was carrying him.

"Calm down, big bro," said Mario as he trotted along, "It's only me!" Shining Armor blinked and then whimpered, especially when he saw some crystal ponies looking and snickering at him.

"Could you...put me down please?" Shining Armor asked timidly, "This is _really_ embarassing." Mario noticed the chuckles from the crystal ponies and set the stallion back on his four hooves.

"Sorry, just trying to help," said Mario as the others caught up with them.

"It's cool," said Shining Armor, "Come on!" Shining Armor then headed...in the wrong direction.

"Uh, bro," Mario replied, "I thought the castle was that way?"

"I knew that, I knew that!" Shining Armor replied as he walked past in the correct direction. Twilight and Mario just smirked to each other.

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara, Starlight, and Spike were now walking down another street. Starlight as still dreading her meeting with Sunburst.

"I know you're a little worried about this reunion," said Spike, "but I'm sure Twilight's got everything covered."

"Everything, _except_ how I'd rather do absolutely anything else," Starlight remarked annoyingly.

"Come on, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "This is something you need to do. It's gonna help you settle things so you can finally start moving on from your past."

"I doubt that," said Starlight worriedly.

"Oh, I bet Twilight's taken that and your reluctance into account," said Spike, "It's all part of the lesson. _Trust the lesson_."

"Yes, thus speaks the great Spike the Wise!" said Diamond Tiara sarcastically, Spike just glared at her.

"Right..." Starlight remarked with an eye roll. Then they walked past the statue of the little dragon. Starlight smirked deviously as she got an idea and rushed up to Spike.

"Hey, i-is that...you?" Starlight asked curiously as she pointed at the statue.

"Oh, yep, it sure is!" said Spike as he went back to the list.

"Funny," said Diamond Tiara, "I thought it be surrounded by lots of pigeons." Spike stuck his tongue out at her before looking back at the list.

"Now, according to the list," Spike continued, "Sunburst's house is-"

"Why is there a statue of you in the Crystal Empire?" Starlight asked.

"We don't have time for-YIPE!" Diamond Tiara yelped when a crystal pony bumped her out of the way, sending her crashing off screen.

"Because Spike the Brave and Glorious saved all of us from King Sombra!" said a pony named Scarlet Heart.

"And then again during the Equestria Games!" added another pony named Amber Laurel.

"Really?" Starlight asked as Diamond Tiara, who had now recovered, glared at the lilac unicorn from the background.

"Really!" said a pony named Golden Vas and then shook Spike's claw, "Big Fan."

"Um, when were you going to tell me about this?" Starlight asked.

"He kind of...mmmph!" Diamond Tiara as shushed when Starlight put a fore-hoof in her mouth.

"Nah, it's no big deal," said Spike modestly.

"It most certainly _is_!" four crystal ponies said together, startling Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara since they had popped up from nowhere.

"That's it!" said Starlight as she made a stool appear before Spike and a box of popcorn for herself, "We're not going anywhere until I get the whole story!" Other ponies started gathering around to hear the story as Spike began to narrate. Diamond Tiara glared.

"Starlight, we don't have time for this!" said Diamond Tiara, "We need to-Ooh! Is that popcorn caramel flavored!?"

"Uh-huh," said Starlight in a sweet tone as she gave the filly the popcorn box. Diamond Tiara took the box and started eating the contents. She figured they could take a little story break after all.

Back at the castle, Shining Armor had brought the rest of the Mane nine to the entrance of the baby's new room.

"Before we go in," said Shining Armor, "I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock."

"Why is that?" Mario asked curiously.

"Well...maybe it's best if you see for yourself," said Shining Armor with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Come on, big brother," said Twilight, "I've met babies before. I expect meeting this one won't be any different. Come on, honey." Mario and Twilight were the first to enter the room. There they saw, Cadance, who looked just as tired and frazzled as Shining Armor, along with Celestia and Luna. Mario smiled but then noticed that Cadance was glaring at him.

"I take it you told Cadance about..." Mario began.

"All in good time, my son," said Celestia, "come say hello to their baby girl." Mario's eyes shifted to the baby sitting on the bed, which had a pastel pink coat with a purple and blue mane, a very long horn, and was snuggling inside of a blue blanket. Mario then looked at Cadance, who was still giving him a death glare. Mario then nervously approached the baby bed with his wife and the rest of the Mane nine behind them.

"Hey, there," said Mario in a gentle voice, "I'm your Uncle Mario."

"And don't worry, little one," said Shenran as he and Fluttershy peeked from behind him.

"He's not a crazy as he looks," said Fluttershy as Mario gave the yellow Pegasus the stink eye. The baby just giggled as the Mane nine all smiled at her.

Suddenly, the baby opened a pair of wings that were about as big as her body! Then cooed happily at the ponies. The eight ponies were in deep shock.

"Of course, I could be wrong," said Twilight wearily as Flurry Heart kept burbling.

"The baby is an Alicorn?!" said Twilight once she was able to speak again.

"It looks that way," said Cadance in a tired tone.

"But...But...But...But I thought Alicorn wings had to be earned by accomplishing some great, princess worthy deed!" said Rarity and Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Just _princess_ worthy, Rares?" Mario remarked annoyingly as he opened his wings.

"Mario, get over it," Cadance said rather rudely, leaving Mario hurt.

"Yeah," said Applejack, getting a glare from Mario, until he realized she wasn't agreeing with Cadance, "How can you just be born with 'em?"

"The birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!" said Celestia.

"It is beyond even our understanding," said Luna.

"That's not very reassuring," said Fluttershy in a hushed tone to Rarity and Shenran.

"This...is...AWESOME!" Mario said excitedly. Rainbow and the others gave Mario a funny look.

"Ok, first of all, that's _my_ line," said Rainbow, "and second of all, why are you so excited about this?"

"Rainbow, did you already forget about Roll?" Mario asked. Rainbow looked puzzled before the other seven ponies remembered.

"Oh!" all but Twilight said at once.

"Now we understand," said Applejack with a smirk.

"You're excited that it is now possible your future daughter might also be born an Alicorn," said Rarity.

"Future...daughter?!" Celestia said in shock as Luna just smirked.

" _You two are having a baby and didn't even tell me_!" Cadance snapped in shock and with a good hint of anger as well.

"Nononononononononono!" Twilight exclaimed as she and Mario blushed and had sheepish smiles on their faces, "we're not having a baby! Honest!" Cadance just glared.

"We just already decided on a name when it's a girl!" said Mario, "Cinnamon Sparkle, or Roll for short." Celestia chuckled.

"Cinnamon Roll...very cute," she replied.

"And what if it's a boy?" Shenran asked.

"Booker, of course!" said Twilight with a squee. Mario winced.

"I'm praying for dear life it will be a girl!" Mario whispered to Shenran, who snickered.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed as she appeared before the baby, "A unicorn, _and_ a Pegasus! So she could be a super-strong flyer _and_ have crazy baby magic!"

"Hear that Mario, you get to be target practice!" Fluttershy teased.

"Not if I use you for a shield!" Mario retorted.

"You stay away from my wife!" Shenran warned. Fluttershy giggled as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know _all_ about super-strong flying!" said Rainbow.

"And Mario and I can help keep tabs on her magic!" said Twilight, which made Cadance and Shining Armor smile. But when Mario went to smile, Cadance looked away. Before Mario could asked Cadance why she did that, the baby got a tickle in her nose and then...

Ah-CHOOOOOOOO!

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned in shock with his eye enlarged and his jaw hanging out. As the baby let out a sneeze, she fired a huge blast of magic that went though several floors above them. Several ponies looked down the hole and one even had a burnt mane. The others were just as shocked.

"It appears her magic is more powerful than that of a newborn unicorn," said Celestia, "and this is considering Mario has the greatest magic concentration of any pony!"

"Not anymore Mom," said Mario, "Starlight Glimmer holds a mana level over 20,000. And I can guess this baby Alicorn has a mana concentration that is even higher."

"Starlight Glimmer has a higher magic power than you," said Shining Armor, "No wonder she found it so easy to beat you up."

"That's not funny, big brother!" Twilight said sternly as Mario looked sadly away.

"Sorry, I was just teasing," said Shining Armor.

"At least we would confide in you about it if it had happened to us!" Cadance snapped angrily, "instead of being told by somepony else about it!" As Mario sighed, he figured that was the reason she kept being so cold to him.

"Mario, you and Cadance can discuss that situation at another time," said Celestia.

"Right now, the crowds have already started to gather," said Luna as she noticed the ponies outside.

"This Crystalling is gonna be some party!" said Pinkie as she inflated a green balloon and started to float upward, but then the balloon popped and the pink pony landed on her flank.

"Do you think we should call it off?" Cadance asked.

"Um, we've faced a lot worse than baby magic," said Rainbow confidently.

"Speak for yourself," said Mario as he remembered all the misadventures he had dealing with Pumpkin's magic.

"I can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony over something so potentially adorable!" said Rarity as Applejack, Fluttershy, Shenran, Pinkie, and Rainbow gathered around the marshmallow mare and made general comments of agreement.

"In light of the little one's abilities, this Crystalling might be more important and ever," said Celestia as she looked at the baby and then at Cadance, "Perhaps you should address your subjects and remind them of that."

"Hm," Cadance hummed as she gave her new daughter a kiss, who made baby noises in reply as Shining Armor fell asleep...again, "But first, I need to have a word with my little brother and I _won't_ take no for an answer or delay the matter any further! _Do I make myself clear_!" Mario whimpered as he sank low to the ground.

"Cadance please," said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof on her husband's back.

"It's alright, Twilight," said Celestia, "Luna and I will be there to provide our support. Now come, my son." Mario sighed as he gave his wife a hug and a kiss and headed out with the other three alicorn princesses.

"Honey?" said Twilight as Mario was heading out of the door.

"Yes, dear?" Mario asked.

"If you ever feel alone," said Twilight as she placed a fore-hoof on her chest, "just remember that we are with you in your heart." Mario smiled and then left the room. Twilight then walked up to her still snoring brother.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight asked, "Do you have everything you need for the ceremony?"

"Huh?" said Shining Armor in a tired tone before his eyes nearly popped out, "Oh, no! I still have to interview the honor guards, choose the purity crystal, and pick a crystaller!" Shining Armor then rushed forward, bounced on his fore-hooves, and then sat down on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Alright, take it easy," said Twilight as she walked up to him, "Pinkie can stay here with me and keep an eye on the baby!" Pinkie just smiled and gave a squee as the baby clung onto the pink pony's face and eyes.

"And we'll all help you with everythin' else," said Applejack, but then they all noticed that Shining Armor had fallen asleep on the floor.

"...baby..." Shining Armor snored. The others just looked annoyed and unamused.

"That is," said Rarity bluntly, "If you can stay awake long enough to tell us _how_." Shenran looked worried.

"I _really_ hope this isn't gonna be me when Flutters and I decide to have our baby," said Shenran.

"Who knows?" said Rainbow, "But you might have it worse if you and Flutters still plan on having twins." Shenran winced.

"You'll be okay, my love," said Fluttershy, "Unlike Mario, you've got experience with lots of baby animals. You're more ready than you think."

"Does this mean you're ready to have a baby?" Shenran asked curiously. Fluttershy smirked.

"Don't push it," said Fluttershy as Shenran just chuckled nervously and breathed a sigh of relief.

Inside another room, the four alicorns had arrived inside of a rather spacious room. Cadance was just sitting very still and glaring at Mario. Mario took a long deep breath as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"Cadance, I know you're upset that you had to hear about my...problem...from Mom instead of from me," said Mario, "my only excuse was that you were due to have the baby soon and I didn't want to cause you any..."

"Mario," said Cadance in a stern but quiet tone, "What have I always told you when it came to stuff like this?" Mario sighed.

"That you'll always make time," Mario answered quietly.

"Exactly!" said Cadance firmly, "Even if I couldn't come and see you, you could've at least written a note saying you were upset. Instead you let Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna tell me when I should've heard about all of this from you!"

"I was scared!" Mario said feebly as his eyes watered, "I didn't want to burden you with the fact I'm not strong enough to handle being bullied!" Cadance was taken aback.

"Mario! Do you know who you're talking to?" Cadance retorted angrily but then her voice broke as she continued, "This is your big sister! We used to tell each other everything! Unless that's changed, I think I have a right to know when my own little brother is feeling worthless and suffering from gloominess!" Mario began to cry.

"Well, that's how I feel about myself lately," Mario sobbed, "Those hurtful words are just getting to be too much for my heart. I've been feeling really down about myself too and I don't even want to be around anypony anymore because I was so angry with myself. Even with all my friends, I feel so alone. I was afraid to tell my friends how I felt because I thought they would abandon me. I didn't want to hurt them just because I'm too weak to deal with being bullied. But I hurt them anyway because the anger boiled over! I hurt all my friends and I hurt my wife by telling her she loves her books more than me! That's really hurt her deeply and yet I honestly believed that I really wasn't worth more than books. Despite everything I've accomplished Cadance, I feel like nothing but a worthless, pathetic loser! I even ran away from everypony for four days, hurting them all even more, because all I wanted to do was disappear...I'm a horrible pony..." Cadance just walked up slowly to Mario, who was just crying, and lifted his chin to they were making eye contact.

"Mario," said Cadance in a gentle and firm tone, "I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. You are a very special pony to me, to Aunt Celestia and Luna, Twilight, and all your friends and family." Mario sniffled.

"I had hoped when you returned from studying abroad that I could've shown that I managed to overcome all this doubt and lack of self-esteem," said Mario sadly, "But I couldn't do it. I'm still afraid they'll abandon me one day, even if it sounds ridiculous. I'm so sorry...I let you down...". Cadance looked at her sadly and she began to cry.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," said Cadance as tears streamed down her face, "Well, except for...actually, I'm can assume you apologized to your friends for being mean and told them how you felt right?" Mario nodded.

"I did," said Mario, as he continued to cry, "But I still hurt everypony I love...all because I was scared to be honest with them and all this hurt was poisoning me! Why was I so stupid to keep it all to myself? I know better yet I still did. So...stupid..."

"Stop calling yourself that," said Cadance firmly and sadly, "You're not stupid. When you're upset, it's hard to think straight. In the end, you realized you needed help and went to your friends for help." Mario sniffled.

"What's wrong with me?" Mario asked, "Why do I feel this way?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Cadance, "As to why, part of the reason you feel this way is because you still needed me when you were a colt...and I abandoned you..." Cadance began to sob as she held Mario close.

"Cadance..."

"Mario, don't deny it," Cadance sobbed, "I remember when you found me in the those caves. You said you felt like I abandoned you when you needed me the most. Then you broke down in tears."

"But you told me it wasn't on purpose," Mario whimpered, "It was the stupid mail service that broke our contact with each other."

"But I still never made the effort to come home and try to find out what happened!" Cadance added loudly, "I just assumed you didn't need me anymore and let you be! I left you at the mercy of those bullies and look what they did to you! The fact you're probably thinking "I wasn't worth coming back for" is just proof that the damage is done and I can't never fix it! It's all my fault you feel this way! I failed you! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault..." Cadance finally reached her breaking point as she and Mario wept in each other's fore-legs. Celestia slowly walked up to the two ponies and put a gentle fore-hoof on Cadance's back.

"Cadance," said Celestia gently as the pink alicorn and Mario pulled away and Luna pulled Mario close so he could rest his head on her shoulder and wipe his eyes, "You can't blame yourself for Mario's problem. Maybe we both could've stepped up more when Mario was being bullied, but what is important is that we're here for him now and help him overcome these negative feelings and sadness."

"Celestia's right," said Luna, "even Mario now understands that keeping to yourself and dwelling on the past won't make things right. We must learn to trust in our friends and family to help us overcome our inner struggles." Mario smiled in agreement and nuzzled her shoulder. Cadance chuckled and sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you, Mario," said Cadance, "I guess all the stress and lack of sleep clouded my ability to understand why you waited and why you'd be scared to tell me about this. I know we don't see each other as often as we'd like and I might be a new mother, but I still love you very much my little brother. I'm always here for you, no matter how busy we get." Mario smiled and gave his big sister another hug.

"I love you so much, big sister," Mario croaked.

"I love you too, little brother," said Cadance gently and stroked his mane with her fore-hoof.

"Cadence?" Mario asked meekly.

"Yeah?" Cadance answered.

"My friends have all told me that I can trust them to help me get over my past and this heartache," said Mario quietly, "I can trust in you to help me too?" Cadance smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Always," said Cadance as they held each other. Then Cadance remembered something once they felt better and pulled away.

"By the way," said Cadance asked, "how's your new relic coming along?" Mario smirked.

"It's ready for presenting actually," said Mario, "All in good ti-" Mario was stopped when Cadance put a fore-hoof to his mouth.

"I'll _make_ time," said Cadance as Mario smiled excitedly. Celestia and Luna smiled as well, but the former did sigh since she knew they still had a Crystalling to do.

Back in the main city, Spike was now wrapping up his story about stopping Sombra. Starlight was now reclining on a beach chair, taking her time with her popcorn. Diamond Tiara was also reclining on her own beach chair, but had finished her popcorn and was fast asleep with the popcorn box over her face. The filly had already heard the story before...several times.

"...and that's how we found the Crystal Heart, defeated King Sombra, and saved the Empire," Spike concluded as the Crystal Ponies cheered.

"We love you, Spike!" said a pony named Cloudy Spinel.

"Yeah," added another pony named Coral Shores, "Tell the one about the Equestria Games!"

"Well, as much as I love reliving my heroic deeds," said Spike, "Starlight and I have an important lesson to do, by order of the Princess and Prince of Friendship!" Starlight's last bite of popcorn went down a bit hard as she looked a bit worried.

"Awww!" said some of the foals sadly.

"Aw, come on, Spike!" said Starlight as the little dragon was signing some autographs, "I want to hear about the games too! So does Di, right Di?" The tiara wearing filly only snored in reply.

"I know you're nervous about seeing Sunburst," said Spike as the crowd dispersed and he finished signing autographs to look at the checklist, "but it says right in step 3, uh, "Deal with your fears by facing them, not by putting it off"."

"Ugh," Starlight huffed as she tossed her box and got out of her beach chair, "Let's go get this over with. Come on, Di!"

" _I'm awake_!" Diamond Tiara shot up with a start, making the popcorn box on her face fly off before she recomposed herself, "Oh...time to go?"

"Afraid so," said Starlight bluntly. Spike just glared at the filly disapprovingly for sleeping through his story. Diamond Tiara just smiled sheepishly and rushed over to Starlight's side as they headed on their way to Sunburst's home.

Soon they reached a lonely house at the end of a very short street. Starlight slowly walked up to the door and knock with Diamond Tiara standing beside her for support.

"Wait!" Spike called out.

"Huh? What?!" Starlight stuttered.

"What now?" Diamond Tiara asked impatiently.

"Knocking on the door isn't the next thing on the list!" Spike pointed out.

"Seriously?" Starlight and Diamond Tiara said together annoyingly.

"Master would encourage Starlight to go for it before any doubt or second thoughts can creep in her mind and make her back out," Diamond Tiara pointed out.

"Di, Starlight is Twilight's student, you are Mario's student," said Spike and then spoke to Starlight, "I know Twilight can be a little nitpicky, but this is your first lesson as her pupil, and it's important we do it right!"

"Spike, experience has taught me that there isn't just one way to solve a friendship problem," Diamond Tiara pointed out.

"Just let me handle this!" Spike snapped. Diamond Tiara snorted and rolled her eyes.

 _I can understand why master gets so irritated when nopony listens to reason_ Diamond Tiara thought.

"Fine," Starlight conceded hastily, "What's the next thing on the list?" Spike cleared his throat and started reading.

""Before they see each other"," Spike read, ""be sure to highlight the importance of the meeting"."

"I'm sure we can skip that," said Starlight.

"I don't know..." Spike replied, "I mean if we skip it, the whole lesson could go south! And then you might end up taking a giant step backwards instead of forwards! Maybe you'll never be able to learn anything about friendship at all! It's almost like your whole future depends on this moment." Spike grabbed Starlight's face as he started to panic. Diamond Tiara just face-hooved herself and shook her head.

""Highlight the importance of the meeting", check!" said Spike as he checked of the step on the list, "I can't believe you wanted to skip that!" Diamond Tiara just glared.

"You are such an airhead sometimes," she remarked. Starlight just sighed and looked at the front door.

"Just keep calm and smile, Starlight," Diamond Tiara encouraged, "Maybe you'll dazzle him with your beauty."

"Di!" said Starlight, feeling rather embarassed by the remark.

"Hey, mistakes or not," said Diamond Tiara, "you are pretty, even Master would tell you that is true." Starlight just smiled before she timidly knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds of waiting, there was no reply. Starlight looked at Diamond Tiara and then at Spike, who both just shrugged their shoulders in reply. It was then the door slowly creaked open and a pony peeked out. Aside from being an adult, Sunburst looked the same except he now had a goatee, glasses, and was wearing a star-patterned cloak on his back.

"Sunburst?" Starlight asked nervously as the stallion stepped out into the open.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Sunburst asked.

"It's...It's me, Starlight," the lilac unicorn stuttered, "We used to be friends?" Sunburst looked spaced out...for a moment, before he finally recognized her.

"Oh, of course! S-Starlight!" Sunburst replied, "My goodness, it-it's been a long time! What, uh, what have you been up to?"

"Me? Oh! You know, some of this, some of that," said Starlight, trying to find her words, "different...stuff. Right now, I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil." Sunburst was stunned.

"The Princess of Friendship?" Sunburst replied.

"Heh...yeah...that's actually kind of why I'm here," said Starlight.

"Umm...is that your...daughter?" Sunburst asked as she looked at the tiara wearing filly.

"What?!" Diamond Tiara and Starlight exclaimed at once.

"Well, she looks so much like you," Sunburst remarked.

"I'm not her daughter," said Diamond Tiara sheepishly as Starlight smiled in the same manner, "I'm just a good friend of hers and I'm the pupil of Mario Star."

"The Prince of Friendship?" Sunburst replied.

"Yes, sir," said Diamond Tiara, "Anyways, Starlight was saying why _she_ was here." Diamond Tiara then backed away so Starlight could continue the conversation.

"R-r-right," said Starlight, "I mean, I know you're probably very busy."

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asked blankly.

"Well, I figured after magic school, you'd go on do important wizard work, but..." Starlight explained.

"Oh. No. Y-Yes! Uh, y-yes," Sunburst stumbled, "that's me, yup." He then chuckled nervously, "Important wizard! Really busy with lots of, uh, w-wizarding...stuff." There was a short, but very awkward silence.

"Right. Uh, well..." Sunburst stuttered, "good to see you." He then closed the door before Starlight could reply.

"Well, that was..awkward," said Diamond Tiara.

"Huh. Maybe we should have skipped highlighting the importance of the meeting after all," said Spike.

"Ya think?" Diamond Tiara remarked in a snarky tone as Spike growled at her.

"Well, I guess that's that!" said Starlight as she turned to leave.

"Starlight, come on!" said Spike as he and Diamond Tiara got in front of her, "We have to at least explain what Twilight wants."

"And besides," said Diamond Tiara, "You're not the type of pony to give up so easily. Even Twilight would say friendship is always worth fighting for!" Starlight just groaned as Spike and Diamond Tiara pushed the lilac unicorn back to the front door. Starlight knocked on the door again and took a step back. When Sunburst reopened the door, all the unicorn would do was smile as her cheeks turned bright pink.

Back outside the castle, Cadance was addressing the crowds with Celestia and Luna standing behind her. A curtain had been placed around the outside entrances to the Crystal Heart.

"Dearest citizens," said Cadance in a tired but amplified tone, "I'm sure you are all just as thrilled and ready for this Crystalling as myself and Shining Armor." The crowd of ponies all cheered in reply. Shining Armor nervously watched his wife say her speech from behind the curtain. Mario had also rejoined everypony else minus Twilight and Pinkie. He would have gone to help his wife, but Cadance asked he stay close by so once she finished her speech, he could present his Double Gem Amulet. For the moment, Shining Armor was panicking.

"I'm not ready!" said Shining Armor as he breathed at an unsteady pace. He then flinched when he saw five royal guards standing before him.

"Take it easy!" said Rainbow as she held two guard's helmets in her fore-hooves, "Just pick whoever looks the most like honor guard material."

"Right...right," said Shining Armor as he took the two helmets and then slapped them on the heads of two random guards...backwards. The other royal guards just whimpered and backed away nervously.

"I'm sorry," said Shining Armor sadly to the others, "Fatherhood is way more stressful than I ever thought." Mario gave his brother-in-law a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and hugged him.

"I can only imagine," said Fluttershy sympathetically as Shenran looked at his former captain and friend sympathetically. It was then Rarity arrived.

"Now, I know choosing the crystal of purity is a very important decision," said Rarity as she held the case with several purified shards inside, "So I have gone through the trouble of arranging them in order from incredibly pure to outrageously pure."

"Um, Rarity, don't they all sort of look the same?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, well, to the untrained eye, perhaps," said Rarity.

"Fortunately, Rarity taught me how to spot those very tiny and intricate details," said Mario, "in the end, any shard big bro chooses will be a good one."

"What do you think, Shining Armor?" Rarity asked as she showed the shards to the stallion. Shining Armor began to panic again.

" _I DON'T KNOW_!" Shining Armor bellowed before crouching the ground and covering his eyes. Mario sternly walked up to him and smacked him across the face with his fore-leg twice.

"Get it together, bro!" Mario said sternly, "Is this how I'm supposed to behave when Twilight and I have a baby?" Shining Armor gave a strained gasped.

"You? Twily? Having a baby? Twily...having a baby?" Shining Armor babbled like a pony gone crazy before, "heh...heh-heh...heh-heh, heh-heh, heh-heh...DA-HA! HA-HA-HA! Hahahahahahahahaha-" Shining Armor then stood on his hind legs, raised his fore-legs in the air, and ran into the background in a zig-zag manner, smashing through a crystal and a wall, which left a cookie-cutter holes in the crystal and wall. The others were left dumbfounded as Mario groaned and face-hoofed himself.

"Mario!"

"Oh...um..c-c-coming Cadance!" Mario shouted before addressing the others, "Looks like I've got a relic to present. But uhh..."

"We'll take care of Shining Armor," said Fluttershy, "You go present your relic and then I might suggest checking up on Twilight."

"I hope Twilight and Pinkie are having better luck with the baby!" Rarity said in a quiet tone.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Mario, "anyways, Rares would you be willing to help me demonstrate the Amulet?"

"Why her?" Rainbow and Applejack asked jealously since they had wanted to demonstrate the new amulet.

"Cause I looked deep inside my heart and the first name that came to mind is Rarity," said Mario, "You did help with polishing and placing the gems after all." Rarity just smiled.

"I would be delighted," said Rarity. Mario smiled as the two ponies headed inside. Rainbow and Applejack just rolled their eyes before going to find Shining Armor.

Back in the baby's room, it was clear as day that both Twilight and Pinkie could use Mario's assistance. The baby had pretty much shown that she could fly proficiently with her wings and could fire magic blasts at will. Twilight was doing her best to block the baby's magic blasts, but she was clearly tiring out.

"And to think Mario was so excited about the idea of me and him having an alicorn baby," Twilight remarked tiredly, "boy, have I got proof to say otherwise!"

"Well...at least she's having...fun!" Pinkie remarked as she tried to hold onto the baby, but just like with Pound, Pinkie could not get her to land and was now being carried in the air at will.

"Whee!" said Pinkie, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Pinkie, hold her still!" Twilight called out.

"I'm tryiiiiiiiiiing!" Pinkie replied as she finally got her hind hooves on the ground and trying to stop the baby from moving around, but it was no use. Twilight then just barely ducked to avoid getting hit by another wild magic blast.

"Mario! I need you right now!" Twilight cried out, but she would have to wait just a _little_ longer.

Back in the main throne room, Mario stood before Cadance, Celestia, and Luna. Rarity was standing off to the side as Mario began his presentation.

"Ever since the battle with Tirek," Mario began, "I've been wanting to create a way in which a pony could be granted with great boosts in their own natural speed and strength. Yet, at the same time, I didn't want ponies given access to such magic to become prone to it and are left at risk of being corrupted. Thanks to research efforts done by my wife, Starlight, and Moon Dancer, along with further assistance from my Twinsie over here, and Pinkie's sisters Maud, Limestone, and Marble, I've come up with the very relic that can grant a pony the abilities needed for those sudden on the spot disasters and emergencies. I present to you all..."

(Cue Mega Man 11 title theme)

"...the Double Gem Amulet!" Mario held on his fore-hoof a necklace made out of solid platinum that had majestic swirls along the bottom part that mirrored each other from the center moving outward. In the center was a blue gem to the left with a red gem to the right. Above the two gems was a smaller emerald cut white gem.

"The Double Gem Amulet is designed to provide anypony with incredible feats of speed and strength," said Mario, "but unlike other amulets that might do the same, with great boosts of strength come great costs. For the Double Gem Amulet was designed with a sort of fail-safe in mind."

"What do you mean nephew?" Luna asked.

"The Double Gem Amulet may provide great boosts to a pony," said Mario, "but it does cause a great strain on the body of a pony who uses it. But the strain is only severe if a pony were to overuse it. The Amulet is meant to be used in short spurts rather than long periods of time to prevent the magic from being overused or cause corruption.

"Is the strain dangerous?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I can be," said Mario, "During earlier testing, a pony suffered physical and magical drain if the amulet was overused. However, thanks to Starlight, I was able tone the effect down to feeling as if the pony had run at full speed for over twenty minutes non-stop. But the fatigue isn't permanent. The Double Gem Amulet magically bonds with the pony who uses it and thus when they suffer the fatigue, the amulet shuts down, rending it useless until the pony's body recovers via its natural cooling system. Once the pony's body recovers, then they can use the Amulet again at will."

"Is there a way to monitor when the amulet will cause your body suffer the fatigue?" Cadance asked.

"The pony can monitor the duration in two ways," said Mario, "The first is from the amulet itself. Each gem glows brightly when it is in use and as time passes, the glow of the gem slowly fades. If the gem's glow fades entirely, the fatigue and shut down will occur. And since looking at the amulet might not always be possible, the body's internal temperature also rises when the amulet is in use, just like when a pony exercises. If you're feeling overheated, you'll know you better disable to amulet soon or it's gonna shut down and you're gonna be left feeling exhausted."

"Impressive," said Celestia, "so...how does the Double Gem Amulet work?" Mario smiled as he had Rarity clipped the amulet on, which caused her body to sparkle for a second.

"As you can see on the amulet, there are two large gems," Mario explained, "The blue gem gives the pony a boost in speed while the red gem increases their power. For a Pegasus, the power increases their the aerial offense. For an Earth pony, their natural strength. For a unicorn, it provides a significant boost to their magical power. For an alicorn, it boosts all three." Mario then led Rarity toward an area against the wall where there was a small platform high above. Mario then made a plush toy that looked like the baby appeared.

"For example," said Mario, "Say the baby teleported herself up on that platform, but was afraid to teleport herself down, especially if she was surrounded by these." Mario then made some giant crystals appear that were sharp at the bottom and flat at the top to constantly fall around the plush toy.

"It's be pretty difficult to fly or climb up there and save her without getting hurt," said Mario, "but with the Double Gem Amulet...Rarity, please rescue my niece. To use the amulet, you can either tap the gem with a fore-hoof or trigger with your magic." Rarity flinched but then noticed that the crystals were coming down in a pattern.

"With pleasure," said Rarity. Mario then handed the others some goggles.

"With these on, you can see the effects of the Speed Gem from Rarity's perspective," said Mario as they all did so. Rarity then went to activate the amulet just at the crystal fell down in what looked like a set of platforms.

" **SPEED GEM**!"

Rarity shouted as the falling crystals started falling at a snail's pace. Rarity the hopped up the flat sides of each crystals. Since Rarity was moving so fast, she was creating a few after images behind her as she jumped about. Once she landed on the platform the plush toy was on, Rarity deactivated the blue gem, which still glowing just a small amount. Rarity sighed.

"How are you feeling Rarity?" Cadance asked.

"A little warm, but my body is already cooling down thank goodness," said Rarity, "now do I wait for the amulet to recharge to get down?"

"No need, Rares," said Mario and used his magic to make the falling crystals disappear, "you did what I asked." Mario then flew up, grabbed Rarity, and gently set her down.

"Merci," said Rarity.

"Rares, would you mind if I demonstrated the red gem?" said Mario.

"Of course not, darling," said Rarity as Mario removed the amulet and put it on himself.

"Luna could you lower your head for a second," Mario asked. Luna looked rather puzzled for a moment as she did what Mario asked. Mario then tapped her fore-head, making her pupils shrink for a second. Mario stood still once he removed his fore-hoof from Luna's fore-head with his eyes closed. Soon his mane, tail, and cutie mark now resembled Luna's, except his mane and tail were pale blue because that was Luna's true mane and tail color when it wasn't naturally flowing.

WEAPON GET: MOON CRUSHER

"Oooh! Shenran said you used this copy magic when you tried to defeat Chrysalis with the Elements of Harmony," said Cadance impressively.

"That is correct," said Mario, "using my copy magic, I now have a limited magic ability inspired by Luna herself. Watch!" Mario then made some changelings appear made from cardboard cutouts. Mario then used his magic to make four medium sized rocks in the shape of crescent moons, crash down on top of the cutouts and destroying them. Then regenerated the cutouts and did it again.

"Very impressive ability," said Luna before smirking, "and I approve." Celestia just rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"And that's just with my natural magic," said Mario, "Watch this!" Mario then activated the red gem.

 **MORE POWER**!

With the red gem activated, Mario summoned the attack, but this time, twenty moon shaped rocks came crashing down. Mario gave a light battle cry each time he launched the attack. After doing the attack three times, Mario deactivated the gem.

"Very impressive," said Cadance as she clapped for Mario.

"Indeed, you and your friends have created a fine amulet," said Celestia, "but the body strain and fatigue that it causes does concern me..."

"Well, the risk is there to prevent the amulet from being over used, Mom," said Mario as he removed the amulet and held it in his fore-hoof, "It was done on purpose. It at least reduces the danger should the amulet fall into the wrong hooves. Regardless, I believe that the Double Gem Amulet can be tool to greatly benefit ponies for the greater good if used properly. Just knowing when and where to use it requires proper judgment." Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all smiled in agreement. It was then Rarity walked up and whispered something to him.

"Oh! Oh, right!" said Mario, "Now if that will be all, I promised my wife I'd go see her once business had been taken care of. Are we okay now, big sis?" Cadance chuckled.

"Yes, little bro," said Cadance, "Go see your wife." Mario smiled and quickly teleported away. He was grateful she didn't ask why he had to see Twilight right away.

Back at Sunburst's house, he and Starlight were sitting at a table where the former had given the latter a tea cup and pot. There was an awkward silence since neither pony was making the effort to speak to the other.

"So...the Princess and Prince of Friendship want you and I to be friends again?" Sunburst said at last.

"Heh, I know," said Starlight, "Weird, right?" She gave him an over the top smile.

"Uh, I don't understand," said Sunburst, "did something happen to you after I left for magic school?"

"What?" Starlight spluttered before she tried to recompose herself and pour some tea into her cup, "No! I-I don't see what that has to do with anything. W-Why would you even ask that? I mean, did something happen to _you_ after you left for magic school?" Sunburst seemed to be staring at the cup Starlight was cluelessly overflowing before he heard the question Starlight asked and froze.

"What? Um, no," said Sunburst as he started to struggle to find his words, "L-like you said, I'm a..." He cleared his throat definitely, "...i-important wizard." Spike and Diamond Tiara just watched the scene unfold. The former was worried while the other just glared.

"I'm sure there's something on Twilight's list that can help here," said Spike worriedly as he started looking at the list.

"Spike, the problem here is that Sunburst isn't being completely honest with Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "I mean look at this place! Not even Moon Dancer has her home this cluttered! Not to mention dusty!" Diamond Tiara coughed as a dust cloud hit her nose.

"So you think Sunburst is hiding something?" Spike asked.

"Yes," said Diamond Tiara, "if there's one thing Master has been teaching me, it's the subtle clues to when a pony is hiding the truth. I'm no expert at it, but just the way Sunburst keeps stuttering hints he's hiding something from Starlight."

"Sure he isn't just dazzled by her beauty?" Spike remarked. Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

"No," Diamond Tiara retorted indignantly, "he's hiding something alright. Does Twilight have any solutions for something like that on her checklist?"

"Do you have any ideas if she doesn't?" Spike asked. Diamond Tiara winced.

"You search that part of the list," said Diamond Tiara, "I'll check this part!" Spike just nodded in agreement as the two friends began to search Twilight's checklist together.

Inside the baby's bedroom...

"MARIO! HELP ME!" Twilight screamed, now feeling very overwhelmed as the baby flew overhead with Pinkie still clinging onto her.

"Please land now! Please land now!" Pinkie pleaded, who had now gotten tired of flying in the air and yet didn't want to let go of the baby. It was then Mario appeared.

"Did somepony call for a...hero?" Mario asked smugly.

" _Look out_!" Twilight called as Mario saw an incoming magic blast heading straight at him.

 **GOTTA DODGE**!

Mario used his amulet to make time slow down around him as he easily moved out of the way. He then disabled the amulet so the magic blast quickly flew past and over Twilight's head.

"I guess your Double Gem Amulet is a success," said Twilight with relief as she stood up and nuzzled her husband.

"Yeah," said Mario as he held Twilight close and created a hoof-held shield to subconsciously block the baby's magic blasts, "Sorry I left you alone for so long. Cadance and I had alot to discuss and then she asked me to present my amulet too. Have you guys been able to manage?"

"Oh sure," said Pinkie as she hovered by, "Twilight was barely starting to fall apart before you got here."

"Pinkie!" Twilight retorted as she smiled in embarrassment at her husband. Mario just chuckled as they both ducked to avoid another magic blast. Twilight then got an idea.

"Honey, give me your amulet!" said Twilight as Mario used his magic to clip it onto her neck. Since Twilight had helped to test the amulet out, she knew how to use it.

 **SPEED GEM!**

Twilight activated the amulet to make the baby slow down to a crawl. And of course, Pinkie had to make funny faces in slow motion. Twilight quickly encased Pinkie and the baby inside a large pink bubble before deactivating the gem.

"Wow! Nice thinking!" said Pinkie. Twilight and Mario shared smirks and then gave each other a hoof-bump.

Back outside the castle, Rainbow and Applejack had managed to bring Shining Armor back so he could do his what had to be done for the Crystalling. As Shining Armor made his choices, Shenran and Fluttershy helped the stallion keep calm as best as they could. But Shining Armor was still breathing rather heavily when Cadance, Celestia, and Luna came out of the castle.

"Okay," said Shining Armor as he walked up to his wife, "I chose the honor guard, picked the purity crystal, and I know exactly who I want to be our crystaller..."

"...and destroyed public property due to madness," Shenran muttered to his wife, only to get jabbed to keep quiet.

"So, all we need is..." Shining Armor continued and then stumbled.

"The baby?" Cadance asked as a matter of fact. Shining Armor whinnied since he didn't remember where the baby was or that Twilight and Pinkie were watching her.

"We're here!" said Twilight as she and Mario used their magic to contain the baby and Pinkie inside the magic bubble. Shining Armor breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's a _really_ strong flyer!" said Pinkie as the baby continued to do loop-de-loops inside the bubble. Cadance then used her magic to separate the baby from Pinkie. Pinkie floated over to Twilight and Mario while the baby floated just above Cadance. She whimpered a bit over being separated from Pinkie as tears built up in her eyes.

"Uh oh," said Mario wearily. When...

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

The baby began crying so loudly that her screamed caused sonic waves. Everypony winced at the loud volume, except for Mario, who's body flickered red since the sonic waves were dealing him damage until...

(Kirby lose a life fanfare)

Mario was knocked out. But that wasn't the worst thing that happened. The baby's loud crying caused the Crystal Heart to stop rotating...

...crack...

and then shattered it into pieces!

Everypony gasped in utter shock as the baby innocently flew into Cadance's extended left hoof. The others, minus Mario, gathered around the shattered remains of the Crystal Heart.

"I'm guessin' that's gonna make it harder to do the Crystalling," said Applejack wearily.

"It's worse than that," said Twilight fearfully as she peeked out of the curtain, "Without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow!" It was then the wintry and stormy weather began to creep toward the main city from all sides. Everypony was worried, except for two ponies.

The first was the baby, who was too young to understand what she had done and just burbled innocently.

The second was Mario because he was still unconscious...

...and nopony had even noticed!

To be continued...

 **You can probably guess why Mario has a sinking feeling about Sombra still being a threat.**

 **I hope Cadance didn't sound too off character for getting angry with Mario. In the end, she was never angry with him, just upset that he feels so down on himself because she wasn't there to help him. You can even say the lack of sleep was also why she was so snappy.**

 **And I just had to have Shining Armor flip out over the idea of Mario and Twilight having a baby. The way he was acting so goofy, it just worked.**

 **Plus I had to include Mario introducing the Double Gem Amulet in part one cause its gonna come in handy in part two. If you didn't guess, it's a parody to the Double Gear System from Mega Man 11.**

 **Next Time: Can Diamond Tiara and Spike help Starlight and Sunburst come clean with each other? Can the rest of the Mane nine restore the Crystal Heart? Can Flurry Heart's power be contained? Will anypony even notice that Mario's unconscious and revive the poor guy?!**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	125. The Crystalling Part 2

The Crystalling Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 602: I think I got the answer to my question from the last entry. But that still leaves one more question: How can we even fix this mess?!_

Routine notification: I don't do "Previously on My Little Pony" segments.

(Main Theme)

(Cue extra life fanfare)

"Wuh? Huh?!" said Mario as he shot up with a start before he settled down, "What...what happened?"

"Apparently the baby's loud crying created some sound waves that knocked you out," said Luna, "You should be alright now thanks to those special mushrooms you always keep in your saddle bag." Mario then got up on all fours.

"It's why I carry 'em," said Mario, "So did anything happen while..." Mario then noticed the others gathered around the shattered remains of the Crystal Heart.

"Momma Mia!" Mario exclaimed with wide eyes, "I get knocked out for a few minutes and suddenly everything falls apart."

"It would appear so, big brother," said Applejack as Mario walked up to the others.

"So...now only can we _not_ take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony," said Rarity, "but we're also about to be frozen solid!"

"Frozen solid?!" Mario squeaked, "Ugh...everypony knows I hate cold weather!"

"Without the Crystal Heart's magical protection," said Twilight, "the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland!" Mario cringed.

"But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'?" Applejack asked, "The city wasn't covered in snow then!"

"The Heart wasn't missing," said Twilight as Mario stood on the right and Cadance, Shining Armor, who was holding the baby with a fore-leg, approached from the left, "It was still in the castle. King Sombra had just hidden it."

"King Sombra knew of the Crystal Empire would be in danger if he had destroyed the Crystal Heart," said Mario, "So he kept it hidden so the heart could still protect the Empire but at the same time, hid it from the crystal ponies to destroy their hope."

"I'm afraid Twilight and Mario are correct," said Princess Celestia as she used her magic to hold up the curtain, "and the storm clouds are already forming." Outside, dark ominous clouds were approaching.

"I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies! No problem!" Rainbow boasted and tried to take off when Celestia shut the curtain on her to prevent her from flying off.

"I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash," said Princess Celestia, "Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know."

"Thus far north," Luna added, "the weather has a will of its own, and now it will grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path."

"Including the Crystal Empire!" Cadance remarked as Twilight and Mario stood beside her.

"And us along with it!" Twilight cringed as Pinkie held her and trembled fearfully. Shenran held his wife close as the latter looked very scared. Everypony else was just as frightened and worried, except Mario.

"Not if I can help it!" said Mario as he flew up and tapped Celestia's fore-head.

"Mario what are you-" Celestia was cut off when she felt some of her magic exit her body and transferred to Mario. Mario landed and closed his eyes as his body copied the mane, tail, and cutie mark of Celestia. Just like with Luna, His mane and tail were bubble-gum pink, which was Celestia's original mane color when it wasn't flowing.

WEAPON GET: SOLAR FLARE

"Awesome!" said Rainbow, "Mario can use sun power to blast those clouds away."

"And I'll have the extra power to do it!" Mario said confidently as he went to activate the red gem.

"No Mario!" Celestia ordered sternly, "Even with your boosted strength, it will not be enough to stop the storm! And if you overuse your amulet, the frigid cold could put you in grave danger." Mario sighed and then used his magic to restore his normal coloring. They needed to think of a plan and do it fast!

Back at Sunburst's house, the awkward tension between the two ponies could still be felt. Spike and Diamond Tiara were still searching Twilight's list for something to break the ice.

"There's gotta be somethin'..." Spike said aloud.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" said Diamond Tiara impatiently, "ugh, Twilight seriously needs to add a table of contents for these lists in the future!" Meanwhile, Starlight and Sunburst were still facing each other. The former was standing while the latter was sitting on a stool near his desk.

"I know Princess Twilight and Prince Mario are keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship," said Sunburst to Starlight, "but...it's been so long, I don't see how anything on that list is going to help."

"Well, aren't we the pessimist," muttered Diamond Tiara and then her eyes grew large, "Oh my gosh! I'm saying big words and I know what they mean! I'm turning into an egghead!" Diamond Tiara looked like she was having a nightmare as Spike just rolled his eyes behind her.

"I know right?" Starlight replied, not hearing the filly at all, "It's not like there's some spell that would magically compel us to pick up where we left off."

"Well, actually, there's several," said Sunburst as he pulled a few books off some shelves with his magic, "Mistmane's Material Amity. Rockhoof's Rappart. Flash Prance's fellowship..." Starlight then walked up to him with a look that said she was joking.

"Ahem," said Sunburst once he came to realization, "But I-I get the feeling the princess isn't looking for a spell."

"Definitely not," said Starlight with a chuckle.

"Got it!" said Spike, now wrapped up in the list.

"You found something?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yes," said Spike, "it' says here: "And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret"!" The fact both Starlight and Sunburst's pupils shrunk and they both went rigid was a clear sign neither of them were liking the idea.

"Uh, I don't see how that would help," said Sunburst.

"Uh, yeah!" Starlight said in agreement.

"It's a great idea actually," said Diamond Tiara, "Silver and I had to do that when we needed to repair our friendship. Sometimes opening up is the best way to..."

ZIP!

"...mmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Diamond Tiara was then cut when Starlight magically zipped her mouth shut and picked her and Spike , who was still tangled in the list, up with her magic.

"Okay, that's enough sugar for you," said Starlight and started heading to the front door, "We should just get out of your mane. It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped, and I'm sure you have plenty of important work to do..."

"What? Oh! Right, yes, heh-heh!" said Sunburst with some hesitation, "Uh, no rest for the wizardly."

"Come on, Spike, Di," said Starlight.

"Mmmmmmm-mmmmmm-mmmmmmph!" Diamond Tiara squirmed, but Starlight's magic grip prevented the filly from unzipping her mouth. Spike just groaned and let Starlight carry him out of the house as the lilac unicorn shut the door.

Back outside the castle, the storm clouds were continuing to close in on the city. Then a cold gust blew under the curtain.

"Brrr," said Mario as he and Twilight shivered.

"There must be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart!" said Twilight.

"Perhaps," said Celestia.

"But it isn't something that either of us know," said Luna.

"What about the Crystal Library?" Shenran suggested.

"Good thinking honey," said Fluttershy.

"The library here at the castle is nearly as extensive as the one in Canterlot," said Cadance as she walked over to Twilight and handed the baby to Shining Armor, "There's a good chance we can find something there!"

"Can you hold off the storm?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, I can do it!" Mario protested.

"No, Mario, I need you to help Cadance and I find the spell," said Twilight and then turned to Celestia and Luna.

"Yes, for a time, but even our magic will eventually succumb to the power of the Frozen North," said Luna.

"Please pull back before that happens," said Mario worriedly, "I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't, my son," said Celestia before turning to Twilight, "We will do what we can, but you must hurry." Celestia and Luna then flew off and used their magic to try and blast away the oncoming black storm clouds. Twilight and Mario hovered a bit as they watched the two princesses battle the clouds before they landed.

"I don't know how long it will take to find the right spell," said Twilight to the others, "but you should tell the crowd outside to get somewhere warm!"

"And try not to mention the Crystal Heart," Cadance advised, "We don't want to start a panic."

"Are you sure hiding what happened is even a good idea, Big Sis?" said Mario, "You might have been too drowsy to remember, but the _last_ time we tried to cover up a...situation with the Crystal Heart, these crystal ponies proved to be very persistent and stubborn..."

"Mario, we weren't prepared for that the last time," said Rainbow, "We've _totally_ got this."

"Then you better get going," said Cadance.

"Yes, ma'am," said Applejack, "C'mon, girls and Shenran!" Then she, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow headed on their way. Twilight watched them leave before she walked up to Mario, Cadance, Shining Armor, Pinkie, and Rarity.

"I'm gonna need all of your help," said Twilight the group, "the crystal library is enormous!"

"You can count on us, Twily!" said Shining Armor.

"Don't forget your husband is the fastest pony alive," said Mario, "We'll find the right spell in seconds flat!"

"And you've been hanging around Rainbow too much," Rarity teased.

"It's better than hanging around you too much," Twilight remarked, "Did you know my husband actually has his own fainting sofa? And the other day he thought he lost his favorite train and screamed that it was The. Worst. Possible. Thing!" Rarity rolled her eyes and refused to comment, though she couldn't avoid blushing slightly. Mario's face was already bright red. Shining Armor snickered...until the baby shocked everypony by suddenly teleporting right onto Pinkie's face.

"WAH!" Pinkie screamed as she pried the baby off and sent her flying. Cadance and Shining Armor winced as the latter dived to catch the baby, but the baby teleported away before Shining Armor could catch her. Mario groaned loudly.

"She can teleport too?!" Mario said wearily, "What's next? She'll start talking?!"

"Oh Mario!" said Twilight annoyingly.

"Where'd she go?!" Shining Armor asked in a panic. The others started searching around when they heard some distant baby giggling. Cadance did her best to focus on where the giggling was coming from.

"This way!" said Cadance shouted as the others followed after her. Mario quickly caught up to her side.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Mario complained. Cadance just chuckled.

"That's just life, little brother," said Cadance, "anyway put a fore-leg on my fore-head. I'm sure you'll need this." Mario did as Cadance asked. Despite still running, Mario was able to focus as he copied Cadance's tri-colored mane, tail, fur, and cutie mark.

WEAPON GET: LOVE BARRIER

"Oooh! Pink is _so_ your color," said Pinkie.

"I agree, darling," said Rarity as the four girls giggled to each other and Shining Armor snickered. Mario just looked indignant.

"Yeah, well Cadance's love magic is nothing to laugh at," Mario remarked. Mario gave a little grunt as he made a dark pink barrier appear. Mario then got an idea.

"Let's see if the baby likes pretty hearts," said Mario as they arrived at an intersection, stood on his hind legs, and tossed some hearts that bounced across the floor like one of his fire balls. They soon heard giggling and found the baby had noticed the hearts.

"Come to ya Uncle Mario!" said the alicorn prince as he lowered the barrier and raised his fore-hooves toward the baby. But just as the baby was in catching range. She teleported from in front of Mario to behind him and kept flying.

"Hey, get back here!" Mario called out as he created another shield. Then the baby fired another magic blast that reflected off a castle wall and headed straight for him.

"Ugh!" Mario groaned as the blast struck his shield, which not only destroyed it but also struck Mario...painfully.

"Honey, are you okay?" Twilight as she, Rarity, and Pinkie stopped running as Cadance and Shining Armor kept running after the baby.

"That shield wasn't enough to protect me from the baby's magic," said Mario as he tried to recover from the blast, "Time to power up!"

 **POWER GEM**!

Mario activated his Amulet and raised a much larger and stronger red barrier, disabled his amulet, and then the four ponies continued their pursuit after the baby and its parents.

Back outside the snow was starting to fall as Spike, Starlight, and Diamond Tiara were walking down the street together. By now, Diamond Tiara had managed to get the magic zipper off her mouth. As much as she wanted to tell Starlight off for closing her mouth, she could tell Starlight was already upset.

"Well, Spike, Di, looks like my biggest fears came true," said Starlight, "I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight decides to give up on me entirely."

"That would never happen," said Diamond Tiara, "Twilight wouldn't give up on you just because your friendship lesson didn't work out. Mario wouldn't give up on you either. In fact...I can understand why you would think that way. I mean...I still worry about failing my friendship lessons and that Mario is gonna give up on me. I guess I don't want him to think I'm just wasting his time..."

"Good to know you understand my own fears," said Starlight, "I still failed nevertheless..."

"Aw, it's not your fault," said Spike, "I'm the one who said all we needed was this list." Spike then blew fire into it so it disintegrated into thin air.

"And here I thought I would be able to help," said Diamond Tiara sadly, "Some help I turned out to be..."

"It's not the list or the extra help, Spike and Di," said Starlight, "Or you. Or Di. Or Twilight. Or Mario. _I'm_ the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with."

"I don't remember him saying he didn't want to be friends," said Spike.

"The fact he looked so puzzled about the two of you needing to rekindle your friendship," Diamond Tiara pointed out, "probably means he's too dense or clueless to realize that he even hurt you in the first place."

"Either way," said Starlight, "he didn't have to say it." Starlight just lowered her head and felt sorry for herself. Diamond Tiara looked at the lilac unicorn for a moment and then snorted.

"Well, if that's the case," said Diamond Tiara firmly, "Then it's his loss."

"Di's right," Spike added as he and the filly got in front of Starlight, "Twilight and Mario obviously think you're worth being friends with! And I do too!"

"So do I," said Diamond Tiara as she and Spike gave Starlight a hug, "You're not the only pony looking to redeem themselves and be a better pony. Not to mention learning all about friendship. You're like a big sister to me and I love you." The filly's words touched Starlight's heart as she smiled and hugged them both back.

"Thanks, Spike, Thanks Di," said Starlight, "At least I have four friends, even if one of them has dragon breath." Starlight gave Spike a wink to show she was just teasing. Diamond Tiara just giggled at the joke as Spike exhales and saw his breath.

"Uh, that's not dragon breath," said Spike, "It's freezing!" Despite the now oncoming snowy weather, a crystal pony was just watering their flowers.

"You're right, Spike," said Diamond Tiara as she shivered, "Brr! And here I thought I wouldn't need my winter coat and galoshes!"

"Oh, you're right!" said Starlight, "But I thought the Crystal Heart was supposed to keep the cold weather out."

"That's what Twilight and Mario told me," said Diamond Tiara, "not to mention from Cheerilee during class a few weeks ago."

"It is...unless something's happened!" said Spike, "Come on!" The four friends then headed to the castle. As for the crystal pony, they must not have noticed the cold weather because they were now cluelessly staring at their now frozen in motion watering can.

Just before the platform where the Crystalling was going to take place. Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Shenran were now before the crowds, trying to convince the ponies to leave.

"We're just saying that it might not be the best idea to stay outside," said Rainbow.

"I camped out all night for this spot!" said a mare named Tough Nut who was sitting on a beach chair, "I'm not about to just give it up!"

"You would if you knew about the heart," Shenran muttered under his breath.

"Shh!" said Fluttershy before trying to speak to the crowd, "Still, when you think about it, the view is just as good a little further back, like...inside your house?" The crystal ponies began to complain to each other.

"The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions!" said a stallion named Scouts Honor, "And when the foal is held before the Crystal Heart, _I_ plan to be as close to the action as possible!"

"Honestly," Applejack replied, "I don't know if there's gonna _be_ a Crystallin'. The truth is, the baby's an Alicorn and her magic's plum crazy, so you might not wanna be that close after all."

"A baby alicorn?" said another stallion named Tough Nut, "Wow, I can't wait to see that!"

"Oh, those little wings are probably so cute!" said Scouts Honor.

"I know, right?" another pony named Mustafa Combe added.

"Okay, what part of "the baby has crazy magic that could blast you to bits" is not being understood right now?" Shenran asked, now starting to lose his patience.

"Look, I am a hundred percent sure that Crystalling isn't happening," said Rainbow. It was then a bright light appeared above them. Everypony looked up to see large magic beams firing from out of the castle.

"No Crystalling, huh?" Mustafa Combe remarked, "Then why are they staring the fireworks show?" The crystal ponies all cheered. Shenran face-hoofed himself loudly.

"I'm surrounded by dummies!" Shenran groaned as she buried his face into his hooves. Rainbow face-hoofed herself as well before squatting down on the ground and covering her eyes. Fluttershy just patted Rainbow's and her husband's head sympathetically.

Inside the Crystal Library, things were not going smoothly at all. Cadance and Twilight were the only ponies able to actually search the library shelves. Shining Armor and Mario were busy chasing the baby about the area.

"Young filly...come back here!" Shining Armor shouted as he had just chased after the baby, who was just giggling happily as she flew across the foreground. Pinkie and Rarity peeked out from the corners of opposite shelves. Waiting for a chance to cut the baby off and capture her.

"Come to your Auntie Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie then tried to bounce after the baby. Between chases, the baby would sneeze and fire a magic blast. Mario always made sure to use the Power Gem of his amulet to refresh his barrier while trying to capture the baby. It was then another blast came directly at him and destroyed his barrier...again. To make matters worse, his copy ability powered down.

"Oh great!" Mario muttered to himself, "I used up all of Cadance's copy magic!"

"Look out!" Pinkie shout as another magic blast came right at the alicorn prince.

 **SPEED GEM!**

Mario used his amulet to jump over the now slow motion magic blast and then disabled the magic once he was over the blast. Mario then blinked.

"Ah-ha!" said Mario with a smirk as he saw the baby coming in his direction.

 **GO!**

Mario reactivated his Speed gem again as the baby came within range, jumped up, and grabbed her with a fore-leg as he deactivated the Amulet.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" said Mario, "Now please be a good little girl and..."

Too late...the baby teleported out of his fore-leg.

"AW COME ON!" Mario cried out in frustration as the baby flew past in the background with Rarity chasing after her. Twilight was just searching books as quickly as she could.

" _Bridles Buck's Boat Chants_ , _Hayhoof's Intonement_ , _Mystic Maps and Mazes_..." Twilight read aloud before she threw her head back and groaned loudly. She then looked up at Cadance, "Anything up there?" It was then the baby teleported behind the shelf Cadance was searching and continued to fly about.

"Not yet!" said Cadance, "I'm not even sure how these are organized!" It was then Mario came to a stop.

"Did you check the library card catalogue?" Mario suggested.

"I don't think we have one," said Cadance, "and the librarian isn't..." It was then the baby appeared before Cadance. Cadance smiled and went to grab her when...

ACHOO!

The baby fired another magic blast. Cadance ducked out of the way and, of course, it headed directly for Mario.

 **GOTTA DODGE!**

Mario used his amulet again to give him time to cartwheel out of the way and then released a breath as the baby teleported again.

"I don't think the baby likes me," said Mario wearily as the baby flew circles around Twilight, "Her magic blasts keep coming right at me!"

"Guess Fluttershy wasn't kidding when she said you'd be target practice!" Pinkie remarked as she bounced past in the background.

" _Not funny Pinkie_!" Mario snapped angrily as Shining Armor went chasing after the baby.

"Shining Armor, I thought _you_ were taking care of the baby!" Cadance called out.

" _I'm trying_!" Shining Armor retorted as he turned a corner, " _Mario, give me a hoof over here_!"

"Alright!" Mario replied, "I'm coming!" Mario then curled into a ball and zipped away at high speed. He then found a place to cut off the baby once again.

 **GO!**

Mario used his amulet to capture the baby, but this time he encased her inside of a magic bubble.

"Gotcha this time little missy!" said Mario before...

...the baby teleported right out of the bubble. Even Shining Armor was shocked.

"You gotta be joking, kidding me!" Mario exclaimed and groaned loudly before he and Shining Armor went back to chasing the baby once again.

"Whoo!" the baby cheered as she teleported again and continued to fly about. It was then Rarity tried to cut her off by holding a net with her magic.

"Gotcha!" said Rarity, but the baby easily teleported around her and kept flying, "Oh! Or not..."

 **SPEED GEM!**

Mario made another try of cutting the baby off and captured her inside not one, but a triple layered magic bubble.

"Let's see you get out of that," Mario challenged. He immediately regretted his words as the baby did so...easily. Mario's jaw hit the floor and his left eye twitched.

" _Can **anything** contain her_?!" Mario cried out in frustration and was ready to pull the his mane hairs out. The baby just continued flying about happily. It was then Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara entered the library. They were all shocked at what they were seeing as the baby flew across the fore-ground with Pinkie chasing after her. Then another magic blast flew across the fore-ground as Shining Armor, now with a burnt mane, ran for his life. Cadance was frantically tossing book after book to Twilight, who was frantically was trying to read them as fast as she could. It was then Mario used his amulet to capture the baby again.

 **GEM CHANGE!**

After Mario used the speed gem, he quickly changed to the power gem and used his power-boosted magic to create the strongest containment bubble he could make.

"There's no way you'll..."

Sigh...you readers can guess what happened next.

"AAUUUUUUUGH!" Mario screamed in frustration as he threw his head back, making Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara wince. It was then the baby flew past Twilight as Pinkie continued the chase and they headed downstairs.

"Whoa!" Pinkie yelped as the baby made a tight turn and she slipped and crashed off-screen. She quickly recovered and continued the chase.

"Okay, I usually don't say this alot, but I'm scared," said Diamond Tiara timidly as she and Spike hid behind Starlight. Then the filly's eyes shrunk.

"DUCK! EEEEEEEEK!" Diamond Tiara shouted and then screamed as a magic blast came at them. The three friends had ducked just in time.

"What is going on?!" Starlight asked once she found it safe enough to stand up.

"You want the long or the short version?" Pinkie asked as the baby grabbed her hind leg and dragged her across from behind the three friends.

"Whatever version is gonna keep us alive!" Diamond Tiara cried out as she stayed low to the ground with her fore-hooves over her head.

"Uh...short?" Starlight replied.

"The baby's an Alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart," Pinkie explained quickly, "so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow." Starlight and Diamond Tiara, who was now standing up, both cringed.

"Oh," said Starlight.

"I...understand..." said Diamond Tiara wearily as Spike finally stood up. It was then Pinkie and Shining Armor crashed head first into each other, leaving them dazed. Mario then jumped toward the baby as she flew past and just went for a normal homing dive at 500 mph.

THUNK!

The baby still managed to teleport away before Mario could grab her and he smashed into the wall, which squished the middle of his body between the fore-legs and hind legs. When he landed back on the ground, his body now stretched up and down, making accordion sounds. Cadance winced at the sight of her husband, Pinkie, and Mario's failed attempts to get the baby. It was then she noticed a black and gold book that had three stars on the cover and gasped.

"What about this?" Cadance asked as she brought the book over to Twilight, " _Trotter's Tome of Reliquary_?" Twilight took the book with her magic and began to search the pages and smiled.

"I think this is it!" said Twilight excitedly as she showed Cadance a page from the book.

""Spell of Relic Reconstitution"!" Cadance read aloud, "I can't believe we found it!"

"It's a good thing too," said Twilight as she held the book with her magic, "Without this, I don't know what we'd do!" It was then the baby teleported into a stack of books on just on the right of Twilight, knocked them over, and flew away.

"I have you now!" Mario shouted as he went for a full on homing attack. As usual, the baby moved out of the way easily and Mario crashed into the table and then slid down on the other side with a groan. Pinkie then chased after her and then finally dived at the baby and caught her. Suddenly...

ACHOO!

The baby fired another magic blast, which headed right for Rarity! Rarity used a handheld mirror to deflect the magic blast, but now it was heading right for Shining Armor. He quickly used a magic shield to deflect the magic blast, but now it was heading for Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara screamed as Starlight raised a barrier over them to reflect the blast again. Now it was heading straight for Mario.

 **GOTTA DODGE!**

Mario used his amulet to slide under the blast, but as he deactivated the Amulet, he realized that he had been right behind the book Twilight was holding. His wife had ducked but the magic blast went right through the book! Twilight gasped. Cadance and Mario winced.

"Oops," said Pinkie from the background.

"That spell was the only thing we found in the whole library that was even close to what we needed!" Twilight said in a panic.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight!" said Starlight since it was her barrier that had sent the blast right at the book.

"It's not your fault, Starlight," said Twilight as she searched through the pages and then gave her husband a death glare before snapping, " _I blame my stupid husband for dodging instead of blocking_!" Mario winced at Twilight's raised tone and then started to cry.

"Hey, take it easy little bro," said Cadance gently, "You don't need to cry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled at you, sweetie," said Twilight, "none of us were expecting any this." Mario just sniffled and hadn't stopped crying.

"Still doesn't excuse the fact that I haven't been able to help at all," Mario sobbed, "watching the baby or restoring the Crystal Heart." Mario then pulled off his Amulet and glared at it.

"I made so many ponies waste so much time on this stupid thing!" Mario retorted, "and it turns out the Double Gem Amulet is just as useless as I am!" Mario then tossed the Amulet to the floor. Cadance just gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't why I'm unraveling like this..." Mario said sadly.

"It's okay," said Cadance gently, "You did admit that you've been having gloominess lately. That's not going to just go away instantly. Plus you're the type that if things aren't going well for you or you feel like you're failing, you beat yourself up over it. You expect too much of yourself and you're too hard in yourself because you're a perfectionist." Mario just sniffled again and said nothing. Rarity fought not to start crying herself. If anypony understood that flaw, it was her.

"Yeah, well these days when I feel like I failed, I feel like I failed in proving that I'm not useless," Mario sobbed. The others just looked at him sympathetically. It was then the baby teleported out of Pinkie's fore-legs and then grabbed the Double Gem Amulet. Everypony winced and Diamond Tiara ducked under Starlight's legs to hide. Yet to everypony's shock, the baby didn't put the Amulet on to use it. Instead she held it in her tiny fore-legs and hovered over to the still crying Mario. Mario looked up and saw the baby glaring at him.

"I get it," said Mario in a depressed tone, "You don't like me. Just leave me alone!" The baby made an irritated noise and kept glaring at him. Cadance then understood.

"It's not that, little brother," said Cadance, "the baby doesn't like seeing her uncle put himself down. Or looking sad." Mario blinked in surprise as the baby hovered over and put the Amulet back into his neck and smiled.

"Do you really think I can help?" Mario asked. The baby then snuggled into the right side of his face and kissed his cheek, making a cute little "smack" noise as she did so, and continued nuzzling his cheek. Everypony else awed.

"And you thought the baby wouldn't like you," said Twilight with a smile. Mario chuckled as he wiped his eyes with one fore-hoof and held the baby with another. The baby cooed at him happily.

"Thank you," said Mario, "you're very, sweet. Destructive...but sweet." The baby just giggled in reply.

"Glad you're feeling better," said Cadance as she turned to Twilight, "Do you think you can remember the spell?"

"I only read it through once!" Twilight protested, "And my husband didn't get a chance to read it! Oooh...and he's really good at photographic memory."

"Sorry..." said Mario.

"It's not your fault, dear," said Twilight.

"Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago," said Rarity as Shining Armor, who took the baby and put her on his back, Pinkie, Spike, and Diamond Tiara walked up to her, "it's you, Twilight."

"That is true, dear," said Mario, "You did memorize all twenty six of my first volume of train stories only reading it once. This was just one page and not a whole book." Twilight smiled.

"I'll try," said Twilight, "But I'm not sure how long it'll take." It was then a cold wind blew inside the library from one of the holes the baby's magic blasts had caused. They could also see that dark clouds were coming in.

"Is quickly an option?" Pinkie asked nervously. Mario then narrowed his eyes as he placed a fore-hoof over his Amulet.

"This won't stop the storm," said Mario, "but it will give you just a little more time." Mario then closed his eyes and changed his fur, mane, tail, and cute mark to resemble Celestia and took off into the sky at high speed through the hole.

"Mario!" Twilight called out. Mario reached the very top of the castle tower, looked to make sure Celestia and Luna weren't in the line of fire.

 **POWER UP!**

Mario then cried out loudly, jumped into the air, and created a large ring of fire that expanded from the castle and toward the storm clouds, pushing them back a bit. Mario jumped and created about three more large rings of fire before he felt the amulet reach its limit and shut it down. He then released a long breath before flying back to the others.

"It's not much, but I'm sure it'll help buy us some time," said Mario.

"Thanks honey, I'm sure it will," said Twilight as she gave him a hug, "Hopefully I can remember that spell..."

"I'll help if I can," said Cadance and then turned to her husband, "but we should evacuate the city just in case! You need to lead everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over!"

"Do you want me to help with the evacuations?" Mario asked but then the baby flew over and sat on his back, giggling happily.

"I think the baby wants you to stay here with us," said Cadance with a chuckle. The baby burbled as she hugged Mario's neck. Mario just smiled.

"Alright," Mario conceded, "Take care out there!"

"We will," said Shining Armor and then looked at his wife, "but between you, Twilight, and Mario, I'm sure you'll remember the spell." Shining Armor then led both Rarity and Pinkie out of the castle. Back inside, Twilight grabbed a sheet of paper.

"I only help this spell is the one we need," said Twilight worriedly as she began to write.

"I'll take another look around the library shelves to see if there might be another book with an equivalent spell," said Mario and then looked at the baby as he walked away, "now you stay on Uncle Mario's back so he can be helpful, okay?" The baby then teleported but reappeared giggling and snuggling into his mane comfortably. Mario chuckled as he took off to air to begin his search. Then Starlight approached Twilight.

"Is there anything I can do?" the lilac unicorn asked.

"I don't think so," said Twilight, "I'm just sorry about your lesson."

"Oh, that doesn't matter now," said Starlight sadly as Diamond Tiara stood beside her, eyeballing the unicorn with interest, "Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew!"

"So am I, if you remember," said Diamond Tiara gently. Starlight smiled at the filly sympathetically.

"Sunburst?" Cadance remarked as she walked up to Starlight, "I don't the name, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if that spell fails." Starlight then gasped.

"Of course!" said Starlight and ran off to go get him.

"You better go with her, Spike," said Twilight, "You, too, Di."

"Right, Twilight," Diamond Tiara replied as she and Spike exchanged nods with each other and went after the lilac unicorn. Outside from another castle hole, a pony could see that Luna and Celestia were being overwhelmed by the storm despite their best efforts to fight against it.

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara and Spike had managed to catch up with Starlight as they braved the stormy winter weather together. The three friends didn't take too long to rush to Sunburst's house and opened the door to get inside. Starlight struggled to shut the door before speaking to the orange stallion, who was just reading his books.

"Sunburst!" Starlight said in desperation, "Haven't you looked outside?!" The orange stallion then lifted his nose of his book and looked out the window.

"Snow?" Sunburst remarked, "That's not right. The Crystal Heart-"

"Is gone!" Starlight finished for him, "The baby - Shining Armor and Cadance's baby - it's an Alicorn!" Sunburst was so shocked that his glasses nearly fell off his face.

"Really?" Sunburst exclaimed.

"Really!" said Starlight and Diamond Tiara together as the former continued to speak, "And her magic is a little berserk, and well, I guess she destroyed the Heart!"

"And nearly us!" Diamond Tiara added as she stood beside the lilac unicorn.

"But Twilight and Mario think they can fix it," Starlight continued, "and Princess Cadance thought _you_ could help!"

"Me?" Sunburst said in shock.

"Of course!" said Starlight, now panicking, "You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire! It just makes sense!" Sunburst blinked before he tried to recompose himself.

"Right...right...right, right, right," Sunburst stuttered, "You know, I'd like to help, I-I really would. I-I just have so much, um, important wizard work to do around here."

"Huh?!" Spike and Starlight exclaimed in shock.

"Say _what_?" Diamond Tiara exclaimed, just as shocked as her two friends.

Back outside, Fluttershy, Shenran, Rainbow, and Applejack were busy trying to convince the crowd outside the Crystalling stage to leave...and failing miserably.

"You can't stay here!" Applejack protested.

"Did I mention this was a _Royal_ Crystalling?" Mustafa Combe replied, "When the Crystaller holds the one aloft, all of the Empire will share our joy and light, and the Crystal Heart will beat stronger than ever has before!"

"It really is a moving ceremony!" a pony named Scouts Honor replied, getting teary eyed.

"I _really_ don't think it's going to happen," said Fluttershy. Shenran trembled in rage before he finally snapped.

"DO ANY OF YOU PONIES EVEN NOTICING THE ONCOMING STORM APPROACHING US RIGHT NOW!?" Shenran screamed as his own patience reached its limit, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THERE'S GONNA BE A CRYSTALLING WHEN THERE AN ONCOMING BLIZZARD FORMING OUT HERE?!" Shenran panted heavily as Fluttershy was just left in complete shock.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "You _never_ lose your temper and explode like that. It's...it's...attractive..." Fluttershy smirked.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow and Applejack retorted. The yellow Pegasus just smiled bashfully as he cheeks turned dark pink.

"But Shenran does have a point you guys," Rainbow complained as she shivered, "Come on, it's _freezing_ out here!"

"Uh, this is the Crystal Empire," said Tough Nut as a matter of fact, "We've seen snow before."

"Not like this!" said Shining Armor as he appeared in the background.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Shenran said with relief.

"We don't have time to argue!" Shining Armor continued, "Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city!" The crowd gasped.

"But the Crysalling...!" Mustafa Combe tried to protest.

"I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling again!" Shining Armor replied, "The Crystal Heart...is shattered!" The crowd gasped again.

"It's not safe here!" Tough Nut said in a panic. Shenran just huffed and face-hoofed himself.

"That's what we've been tryin' to tell you!" Applejack remarked with a groan as Rainbow glared in the background. Nothing more was said before Shining Armor led the six ponies and the rest of the crowd away from the castle.

Back at Sunburst's house, the orange stallion had gone back to his "work" as Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara recovered from their shock.

"Okay, what part of the "Crystal Empire is going to freeze if the Crystal Heart isn't restored" _is not being understood right now_?!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"Calm down, Di," said Starlight, "I'll handle this." She then turned her attention to the orange stallion.

"Sunburst, I know you're busy," Starlight told him, "but did you hear what Di and I said?"

"Oh, I heard you," said Sunburst in a very casual tone, "but-but like _I_ said, when you're an important wizard, the work just piles up."

"Sunburst!" Starlight snapped impatiently. Sunburst just sighed as he wiped his glasses.

"Look, Starlight, I want to help," Sunburst replied, "I do. But I can't. I wish I could."

"What you mean?!" Starlight asked as she and Diamond Tiara walked up to him.

"You _can't_ help or you _won't_ help?" Diamond Tiara asked in a stern tone.

"Obviously can't!" Sunburst replied, "Fixing an ancient relic? I-I can't even come close to doing something like that."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Diamond Tiara remarked as she sat down with her fore-legs crossed.

"But I thought you were an important wizard!" Starlight added. To their surprise, Sunburst started to tear up.

" _Well, you were wrong, okay_?!" Sunburst yelled as his eyes built up tears and started to cry, " _I'm not an important wizard_! _I'm not even a wizard at all_!" Sunburst then ran off. Starlight and Spike were left in shock once again, except for Diamond Tiara who just sighed.

"Wait, did you know he wasn't a wizard?" Starlight asked the filly.

"I had my suspicions," said Diamond Tiara, "And I could tell he was hiding something from you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Starlight asked.

"I didn't have any proof," said Diamond Tiara in her defense, "Plus you were nervous enough seeing him and you didn't exactly want to tell him the truth about what you've been up to so...I didn't know if I should speak up or not...I'm sorry..." Diamond Tiara just looked sadly away. Starlight pulled the filly in for a gentle hug.

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth," said Starlight, "I guess it's time we get the bottom of this...and it's time I told the truth."

"I'll be right here supporting you," said Diamond Tiara with a warm smile. Starlight smiled back before the two ponies and Spike headed towards the other room where Sunburst was feeling very sorry for himself.

"I know it's hard for you to understand," said Sunburst as he sat on his chair with his back against them, "but not all of us end up achieving greatness."

"What? Why wouldn't I understand that?" Starlight asked as she took a seat on the table across from him. Diamond Tiara pushed her own chair over so she could sit beside the lilac unicorn.

"Really?" Sunburst retorted angrily, "You and your filly friend are the protégés of the Princess and Prince of Friendship respectively."

"Technically, they're more like just students than protégés," Spike pointed out as he appeared from below the table. Starlight and Diamond Tiara glared at him. Then the latter pushed him back down with a fore-hoof.

"H-hey!" Spike remarked as he was shoved down but didn't bother coming back up.

"Whatever," Sunburst remarked bitterly, "I'm sorry I'm not the big important wizard you were expecting."

"Sunburst," said Starlight gently, "I don't care if you're a wizard or not. I'm just surprised. You always knew so much about magic. I mean, look at all these books!" Sunburst glared.

"Yeah, well, reading about magic is one thing," Sunburst retorted, "but you don't know what it was like at magic school! To know so much and not be able to do any of it!" He stamped a fore-hoof on the table to emphasize his point. Starlight just winced and then gritted her teeth.

"Well, _you_ don't know what it was like to be left behind!" Starlight snapped as she pointed a fore-leg at him, finally letting her hurt feelings come out, "And then you get so bitter that you steal the cutie marks from an entire village and then get defeated by Twilight, Mario, and her friends, so you travel through time to get back at them, but they beat you again. And need I mention that I went out of my way to break Mario's spirit just because he shared a bond with his friends that _I_ wanted but thought I could never have! Then you find out that he has self-confidence issues that you only made those issues worse! Yet he forgives you and makes you his honorary sister and the others all want to teach you about friendship, but you're so terrified that ponies will find out what you did that you can't make any friends!" By the time, tears were pouring out of Starlight's eyes as she tried to wipe her eyes and bit her lip. Diamond Tiara grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Starlight croaked as she wiped her eyes dry. Diamond Tiara gave her a supportive hug. Sunburst was just staring at Starlight with his jaw hanging out and his glasses slid down his face.

"Did you really travel through time?" Sunburst said after a long silence.

"Starlight's crying and _that's_ the first thing that comes out of your mouth?" Diamond Tiara remarked as she kept hugging Starlight. Spike reappeared between them, making the two ponies pull apart.

"See? I told you he'd be impressed," Spike remarked smugly, as the filly noticed both boys had ignored her comment.

"I'm also impressed that Starlight defeated the Prince of Friendship," said Sunburst, "Then again, Starlight did beat up three colts single-hoofed when we were foals." Starlight just smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, KO'd three colts all by yourself," said Diamond Tiara, "Yeah, you are totally cool in my book." Starlight just chuckled as she and Sunburst got out of their chairs.

"I'm sorry we lost touch," said Sunburst, "Maybe if I had reached out, you could have helped me out in magic school, and I could've helped you to..."

"...not become totally evil?" said Starlight bashfully as Sunburst smiled back. Starlight sighed, "Let's just say I know what it's like to have something you're not exactly proud of."

"Join the club," Diamond Tiara remarked sadly as she rested his chin on her fore-hooves.

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asked.

"Di here used to be a big bully," said Spike, "Even went out of her way to get Mario into a serious accident. She did it all because she wanted to please her mother and became an important elite pony. But in the end, she realized that her mother was a pony who could never be pleased and was only using her to make herself look good. She didn't care that she was making Di feel lonely and miserable."

"Prince Mario reached out to me, gave me the courage to stand up to Mother," Diamond Tiara said sadly as she held the bottom end of her special braid in her fore-hoof, "so I could find my own destiny. Even if it means being branded by my own mother as the "family disgrace", I've been much happier being Prince Mario's student and I have friends who genuinely care about me." Starlight just smiled at the filly supportively.

"Starlight, when you showed up thinking I was some big wizard...I'm sorry," said Sunburst, "I should've told you the truth."

"It's fine," said Starlight, "At least we worked it all out. I think Twilight and Mario would be proud of us."

"I know I am," said Diamond Tiara as the two unicorns chuckled.

"Well, if you ever want to tell them about it, we should probably leave now!" Spike remarked as he pointed to a window outside. Diamond Tiara and Starlight gasped.

"Oh right!" Diamond Tiara replied.

"I forgot to tell you!" Starlight said to Sunburst, "They're evacuating the city!" She and Diamond Tiara began to push the orange stallion forward as Spike nervously followed behind the filly and mare.

"You need to get to the train station," Starlight instructed, "unless you've got a spell here that will drive back the Frozen North and fix the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling?" Something then clicked into Sunburst's mind.

"The Crystalling...!" said Sunburst before he rushed back to his books, "Of course!" He quickly grabbed five books at once with his magic and started to search through the pages.

"Sunburst..." Diamond Tiara asked wearily, "what are you doing?"

"Don't you worry, little filly," said Sunburst, "I think I've got an idea!" Starlight then smiled and Diamond Tiara did afterward.

Back outside, the situation was growing worse by the minute. Celestia and Luna were starting to get coated in ice as they continued to try and fight the stormy weather.

"Push them back, my sister!" Celestia called out to Luna. Luna fired another blast when she noticed a flames stretching from the castle tower and Mario giving a loud battle cry.

"Descend, sister!" Luna called out, "Your son is offering his help again!" Celestia flew down just as the large fire flame passed above her struck the clouds, but even the push back was very little.

"He's only stalling the storm now!" Celestia shouted to Luna.

"It's better than nothing, sister!" Luna replied, "We need all the time we can get!" Down below, the weather was continuing to get worse and the crystal ponies were panicking.

"This way!" Shining Armor shouted as he lead the charge to the train station. Suddenly one crystal pony slipped on the ice and crashed into a bank of snow. Fluttershy helped the crystal pony to her hooves and they went to catch up with the group. It was then a crystal filly tripped and was nearly ran over by some of the panicking ponies when Shenran swooped down just in time.

"Thanks, Shenran," said filly. Shenran smiled as he set the filly closer to her parents before flying up a bit to make nopony else got tripped up or run over. Rainbow then tried to beat back some storm clouds herself.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned as her body and wings were covered in sheets of thick ice.

"Don't do that!" Shenran called out, "The ice is so cold it could cause permanent damage to your wings!" Rainbow nodded before landing in front of the charging crowd.

"Just a little bit further, y'all!" said Applejack, "The station's just ahead!" It was then the group saw Sunburst, with saddle bags on his back, along with Starlight, Diamond Tiara, and Spike. The group stopped moving just as Celestia and Luna had arrived to join the charging crowd.

"We have to go back!" Starlight shouted.

"I know how to stop this!" Sunburst told the crowd. Luna looked rather uncertain as she glanced at Celestia, who had a knowing look on her face and smiled.

Back at the area where the shattered remains of the Crystal Heart were, Cadance was just pacing back and forth as Twilight continued to write. It was then Mario had arrived with the baby riding his back. One would have thought taking the baby do perform some power-enhanced fire blasts out in the cold weather would be insane, but remember what kind of baby Mario was dealing with. Plus the baby refused to let go of Mario anyway so he had little choice but to take the baby with him. He made extra sure that she held him securely as he performed his spell until the Power Gem was nearly exhausted and returned to join the others.

"Okay, I pretty much exhausted all of the copy magic I got from Mom," said Mario as he arrived with the baby just riding his back, "Plus that powered up Solar Flare wasn't even pushing the storm clouds back anyway.

"Was the baby okay?" Cadance asked calmly, but the fact the pupils of her eyes were trembling and her smile shaky showed that she had been worried sick.

"The baby was my own personal cheerleader," said Mario as he nuzzled her cheek, "She really enjoyed my performance and she listen to me when I told her to stay on my back and not go flying off or teleporting to my head. Right, sweetie?" The baby giggled and burbled happily as she did teleport to Mario's head and snuggled it. Cadance just smiled and was also relieved the baby was not only fine, but behaving herself.

"Uh, I think that's everything?" said Twilight, her tone not even that confident as Cadance walked up and looked the spell over.

"It looks right to me," said Cadance, "but...there's only one way to find out!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mario asked.

"Think you help fire this spell with us with the baby on your back?" Cadance asked. Mario smiled as the baby sat down on his back again.

"Sweetheart," said Mario gently and firmly, "Uncle Mario needs to do some more magic. So please stay put on my back and don't go teleporting off. Okay?" The baby smiled and gave a nod. Cadance and Twilight were in deep shock as Mario took his position.

"The baby understood you?" Twilight remarked as Cadance's jaw hung open.

"Guess so?" Mario replied uneasily, "I mean. She did make it clear in her own way that she wants to see me be helpful." Twilight and Cadance exchanged looks before sighing and chuckling.

"We just feel silly that we didn't ask you to look after her in the first place," Cadance replied, "but we've got more important things to worry about." Mario nodded as he looked over the spell and fired his magic at the shards, making them glow. Twilight then fired her own magic at the shards. The shards then floated into the air, making a heart shape. Cadance then fired her magic at the floating shards to rebuild the Crystal Heart back together.

"It's working!" Mario said excitedly as the Crystal Heart was restored, "It's working!" But two seconds later, the Crystal Heart then fell apart again, the shattered piece tinkling on the floor.

"Oh no..." said Mario sadly.

"The spell failed," said Twilight.

"Maybe if we tried again and I used my Power Gem," Mario suggested.

"That might make the spell too strong," said Cadance, "it would destroy what's left of the Crystal Heart and then all hope will be lost."

"There's gotta be something else we could do!" said Mario.

"I don't think so, dear," said Twilight sadly, "I don't know what else to do."

"An old student of mine believes he does," said Celestia as she, Luna, Sunburst, Diamond Tiara, Spike, Shining Armor, and the rest of the Mane nine arrived. Sunburst walked up and examined the shattered remains of the Crystal Heart.

"The baby did this?!" Sunburst remarked, still having a hard time trying to believe it.

"You have _no_ idea," Mario replied as the baby just smiled innocently.

"I tried putting it back together with-" Twilight tried to explain as she showed Sunburst the scroll, but he quickly interrupted her and crumpled the scroll with his magic.

"The spell of Relic Reconstitution," Sunburst finished, "No, that won't do it." He quickly pulled out a book and showed it to Twilight, "The Crystal Heart's been around for millennia. Restoring a relic like this is way beyond one spell. You need to combine with it something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...?" Twilight and Mario only needed a couple of seconds to figure out what Sunburst is implying.

"The Crystalling!" said Twilight and Mario together.

"Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony," said Sunburst as he gave Starlight a book, "together with Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow..." He then handed a scroll to Cadance and Shining Armor, whom the former was now holding the baby, "and a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents."

"That should curb the little one's power fluctuations," said Sunburst as he gave the baby a little tickle. The baby giggled happily in reply.

"You must be Sunburst," said Cadance, "Starlight said you were a powerful wizard."

"Oh, I'm not wizard," said Sunburst plainly. Everypony except for Celestia, Starlight, Diamond Tiara, Spike, and Rainbow gasped.

"What?" Rainbow exclaimed as Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara winced and looked at each other.

"But he studied magic his whole life!" said Starlight, "You should see his house! And since nopony else has any better ideas, what do we have to lose?!"

"Starlight's right," said Diamond Tiara, "Just because a pony can't perform spells doesn't mean that they can still be an expert on magic. If you don't trust him, maybe you'll trust me and Starlight...please?" The two ponies smiled nervously. Shining Armor and Cadance exchanged looks and then gave each other a nod. Shining Armor then held the baby with his magic and walked up to Sunburst.

"I had planned on asking Twilight to be our Crystaller," said Shining Armor, "But since it seems like she'll be busy..." He then handed the baby to Sunburst.

"I'd be honored!" said Sunburst as the baby giggled happily. Sunburst then remembered something.

"Oh! One last thing!" said Sunburst as the others looked at him curiously, "Prince Mario, Starlight tells me that you have special love magic and that you've completed a special relic that provides a pony with incredible speed and insurmountable strength."

"My Double Gem Amulet?" said Mario, "Yeah, do you need it for restoring the Crystal Heart."

"Actually, I need _you_ to use it," said Sunburst, "Do you think you could charge up your love magic, use your Amulet to enhance its power?"

"I've...never tried enhancing my love magic," said Mario, "but I should be able to..."

"Great," said Sunburst, "I'll need you charge up your love magic, increase the power with your Amulet, and then fire a fully powered magic blast just as I go to put the purity shard into the Crystal Heart."

"That sounds pretty tricky," said Twilight, "Mario would need to fire his magic blast _precisely_ as the purity shard joins with the Crystal Heart."

"Fortunately, dear," said Mario, "I've got a way to ensure a perfect shot. It's risky, but my body can take it..."

"Mario... what are you thinking?" Celestia asked suspiciously. Mario then used his magic to make the smaller white gem glow.

"Usually this gem is only available if a pony is tired out or at a point where any additional damage might result in being knocked out," said Mario, "but during those sticky or dire situations, this white gem starts to glow. It allows a pony to activate both gems _at the same time_!" The others gasped.

"But wouldn't that result in twice the physical fatigue if you overuse it?" Cadance asked.

"Thanks to Starlight, I've been able to tone the fatigue down so it's not exactly twice the strain, but the fatigue is still greater than using just one gem," said Mario as the others listened with worried looks on their faces, "This time, however, the fatigue is unavoidable. Once I activate both gems, they cannot be manually shut down. It's literally "all or nothing" and we can agree that this is definitely an all or nothing situation." The others just continued to look worried.

"Very well my son," said Celestia, "you have proven time and time again that your body is more durable than the average pony and we need to make sure that your magic blast is precise." Luna nodded in agreement. Cadance huffed.

"Mario, must you always put yourself in these risky situations?" Cadance snapped, "You don't have to prove anything to anypony!"

"This isn't about my self-esteem, Cadance," said Mario sternly, "This is called self-determination and I'm going to make sure this works even if I have to burn myself out to do it! I wouldn't go for it if I didn't think I could handle the extra fatigue." Cadance stared but just sighed and smiled. It had been a long time she had seen him this motivated about anything.

And she knew there was nothing she could do to change Mario's mind.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" said Twilight. Everypony minus, Starlight, Mario, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Diamond Tiara rushed out of the curtain. Mario noticed the little filly had stayed behind.

"Di, you need to..."

"I'm staying by your side, master!" said Diamond Tiara sternly, "if you pass out from the fatigue, I've got a green and white mushroom on standby. I can't take seeing you unconscious again!" Mario stared and then smiled.

"That's my faithful student," said Mario, "Planning ahead, just like I taught you!" Diamond Tiara smiled and even Celestia couldn't help but smile as well. Twilight then fired her magic to bring the shards back together into a heart. But she was already straining as she struggled to keep it together. Celestia and Luna then fired their own magic blasts to help Twilight, but even with three alicorns, they were all struggling to keep the shards together.

"Maybe I should..." Mario pondered aloud.

"No! Save your energy for when the time is right!" said Starlight, "You need to time your Amulet so that you can charge up fully and enhance the your love magic." Starlight then fired her own magic beam at the heart and all four ponies struggled to keep the Crystal Heart assembled.

Outside, Sunburst went to start the Crystalling. The baby just laughed as Cadance and Shining Armor kissed her cheeks and then tapped their horns against the baby's. The baby's body then glowed brightly as she hovered into the air. Rarity then held the case of purity shards and Sunburst grabbed one.

"Citizens!" Sunburst announced proudly, "May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!" The baby then opened her wings and glowed brighter than ever. The crowd began to cheer.

"She's beautiful," said Mustafa Combe.

"Oh! It's just so moving!" said Scouts Honor as he got teary eyed at the sight. The crystal ponies began to bow down, making the ground beneath them to start glowing. Sunburst then tapped the purity shard against the ground, absorbing all the love and hope into it. He then rushed inside of the curtain.

"Get ready Mario!" Sunburst called out. Mario stood firm as he watched Sunburst jump into the air and went to jam the purity shard into the air. As the shard was directly above the Crystal Heart...

 **DOUBLE GEM!**

Mario activated both gems at the same time, slowing time down for him and increasing his power. He then went to charge up his love magic for a powerful blast. He was fully charged just as the shard had just tapped the top of the Crystal Heart.

 **RAAAAAAAAAH!**

Mario screamed loudly as he fired a bright pink magic blast twice the size of his body. The force was so great that he was knocked back several feet. The magic was immediately absorbed by the purity shard just as it submerged into the Crystal Heart completely and his Amulet's effects expired. Everypony else backed away and Mario was on his back, sweating and breathing heavily from the exhaustion. Diamond Tiara helped Mario sit up as the Crystal Heart was restored. It then gave off a bright wave of love magic, which turned everypony into crystal ponies and pushed away the stormy weather. (It also healed Mario of his fatigue too!) Back outside the crowds and the rest of the Mane nine cheered. The baby then floated down to her parents, who both nuzzled her lovingly.

"Best Crystalling ever!" said Tough Nut as the surrounding ponies nodded in agreement.

Back behind the curtain, Twilight rushed over to her husband and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Great job dear," said Twilight happily, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks honey," said Mario.

"How's your body feeling?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Just fine, thanks to the Crystal Heart's magic," said Mario, "But I was pretty tired out after the Amulet shut down. Hopefully, I won't have to use the Double Gem technique again."

"Never the less," said Celestia and she and Luna walked up to him, "You have shown just how useful the Double Gem Amulet can be. I'm very proud of you my son."

"Thanks Mom," said Mario as he gave her a happy smile. It was then the rest of the group had returned and Twilight and Mario had rushed up to chat with them. And the group had plenty of congrats to Mario for the success of his new Amulet.

"For a pony who isn't great at magic," said Starlight to Sunburst, "you did pretty well."

"Indeed," said Celestia as she walked up to the two ponies, "I'm glad you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think." Sunburst and Starlight just smiled at each other.

"Check me out!" said Diamond Tiara, getting the attention of the three ponies nearly as she examined her crystal-like appearance, "Now I _really_ do shine like a diamond. Wait till my friends see me now!" Celestia chucked.

"Unfortunately, Diamond Tiara," said Celestia, "The crystal appearance only lasts for a couple of hours." Diamond Tiara blinked.

"Aw nuts!" Diamond Tiara grumbled as she sat down and pouted. Everypony else chuckled as Starlight gave the little filly a comforting hug, which helped Diamond Tiara feel a little better.

Later that day, the Mane nine, Spike, and Diamond Tiara were at the train station with Shining Armor, Cadance, Sunburst, and the baby. The group was getting ready to leave when Twilight Velvet and Night Light arrived.

"You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train," said Night Light, "Came out of nowhere!"

"But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel!" said Twilight Velvet as she walked up and saw the now sleeping baby in Shining Armor's fore-leg, "Awww, so sweet! Come meet your grandmare!" The baby just giggled happily.

"Yeah, peaceful now, anyway," said Applejack discreetly to everypony minus Starlight.

"You can say that again, Sis," said Mario.

"I suppose that spell really did the trick!" said Twilight. Suddenly, the baby started to inhale as if she were gonna sneeze!

"INCOMING!" Mario shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the group as they ducked for cover.

Achoo

The baby just gave a normal sneeze. No massive magic blasts whatsoever. Even Shining Armor and Cadance had flinched but were relieved to see there was no more overpowered magic. The rest of the group also came out of hiding and sighed in relief as well.

"Is it possible for a filly to have their heart to stop due to fear?" Diamond Tiara asked wearily.

"Oh, Di," Mario chuckled as he held his student close to help her feel better.

"We have Sunburst to thank for that," said Shining Armor.

"I hope he takes his role as Crystaller seriously," said Cadance, "something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look for magical advice."

"Hey, I thought the baby was gonna look up to me for magic advise?" Mario protested as the baby hovered over to him and giggled happily as she nuzzled his mane again.

"Oh, she'll be looking up to you for more than just magical advise, little brother," said Cadance, "She seems to have fallen in love with you." Mario just chuckled as he put the baby into his fore-leg. The baby then gave Mario another kiss, making a kissing sound as she did so. The others awed as Twilight Velvet took the baby.

"Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear?" Twilight Velvet asked, "Or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her "the baby"?" Cadance and Shining Armor smiled to each other.

"We were thinking..."Flurry Heart"," said Cadance.

"You know, to remember the occasion," said Shining Armor as he looked at the Mane eight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara.

"Oh, goodness, how could anypony forget?" said Rarity.

"Never expected this visit to turn out into such a big adventure," said Diamond Tiara.

"When you're with us, kid," said Rainbow, "You get used to it." Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes, but still smiled. She was just grateful to be included as part of the main group.

"I think it's lovely," said Twilight as she kissed Flurry Heart, making the baby giggle happily.

"How are you doing Mario?" Twilight Velvet asked curiously, "Feeling any better?" For the record, both Twilight's parent's had been at his birthday party. So they knew about his problem.

"Doing much better, Mother," said Mario, "Little Flurry Heart certainly helping me stay cheerful." Twilight Velvet chuckled.

"I do hope Cadance didn't give you a hard time for waiting until after the baby was born to tell her about your problem," said Twilight Velvet as she gave them both skeptical looks. Cadance and Mario both exchanged nervous looks at each other.

"Ah-heh...ehhh..." they both replied and smiled nervously. Everypony else laughed and the eight ponies and Spike headed to the train. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara had walked over to where Starlight and Sunburst were chatting with each other.

"Well, I think you're the Crystal Empire's big important wizard, whether you like it or not," said Starlight.

"I don't know if I'll have any time for any wizarding," said Sunburst, "I'm a Crystaller now. That's a big responsibility."

"I can't think of anypony more qualified," said Starlight, "Just...promise you'll stay in touch?"

"Hm, like I'd ever lose touch with my oldest friend," said Sunburst as the two shared a hug. Diamond Tiara couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"And with that," said Diamond Tiara, "I'd say this friendship lesson is complete."

"Thanks to you," said Starlight. It was then there was a bright light appeared above them. Starlight and Diamond Tiara looked up above.

And two Flower Sprites appeared and floated down to them.

"Wow! Real Flower Sprites!" said Sunburst, "I'd never thought I'd actually get to see such a rare thing up close! I asked Prince Mario to send me a copy of his research so I can look further into them. I've been told they're an extension of the Power Hearts, which are the original guardians of the Crystal Heart!"

"That's nice and all," said Diamond Tiara as she started at the Flower Sprite above her head, "and I...I understand why Starlight would get one, but why me?"

"Because when I needed help," said Starlight, "You were there to help me like a good friend."

"Hey! Where's my Flower Sprite?!" Spike yelled from the train, "I helped too!"

"I...honestly don't know Spike," said Diamond Tiara. The little dragon huffed and shut the train window. But don't worry, his chance to earn Flower Sprites will come another day. Diamond Tiara and Starlight smiled as they looked at the Flower Sprites floating above them.

"You know how to do the dance?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"In my sleep," said Starlight confidently. Then the two ponies jumped up to collect them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

The Flower Sprite floated down as Diamond Tiara and Starlight stood on their hind legs. They each twirled as they grabbed their own Flower Sprite and held it up with a fore-hoof.

"WA-HOO!" They cheered together.

Inside the train, Twilight was just watching the three ponies and looking rather glum. Spike was sitting across from her as Mario sat next to his wife near the window.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" said Spike.

"Why so sad my love?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, Spike, Mario," said Twilight sadly, "I think I have alot to learn about being a teacher."

"So do I dear," said Mario.

"Oh really?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Yes, really," said Mario firmly, "I went into teaching Diamond Tiara about friendship completely blind and unprepared. I honestly didn't know what I was gonna do to teach her, but then things just fell into place and I found out what seems to work and what doesn't. A good teacher learns along with her student."

"Which didn't exactly happen in this case," said Twilight.

"What are you talking about?" Spike protested, "Your lesson went perfectly! And...I will admit it...thanks to Diamond Tiara, Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship!"

"No thanks to me," said Twilight, "I know alot happened. I just wish I could've given my pupil the attention she deserves." It was then Starlight and Diamond Tiara entered the train coach. Starlight took a seat across from Fluttershy and Shenran. Diamond Tiara rushed over to where Mario was as the two Flower Sprites appeared and entered Mario's body for safekeeping. The filly then took a seat next Spike.

"Well, I know she needed to be put on the right path," said Spike, "Diamond Tiara certainly helped alot with that, but giving her the space to make her own decisions worked pretty well. Isn't that how Celestia taught you and Mario?" Twilight and Mario looked at each other and smiled.

"You know, I never thought about it!" said Twilight, "But I guess it is!"

"Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought," said Spike, "and I do mean the both of you."

"I can agree with that, Spike," said Diamond Tiara, "It was hard, but I was able to actually help a friend deal with a very difficult problem. I wasn't sure if I could be helpful or supportive when I offered to help, but...Starlight is my friend. I care about her and I knew in my heart that I had to help her anyway I can." Mario smiled proudly.

"I'm very proud of you, Di," said Mario, "You're beginning to understand what it means to be a good and caring friend. Even when supporting a friend is difficult, you've learned the a true friend will always be there no matter what." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"You know," said Diamond Tiara, "I used to think trying to understand other's ponies problems was such a hassle, but now that I've actually made the effort to try. I feel like I can not only relate to their problems, but it helps me better understand myself. It's nice to know you're not alone in the struggle to find redemption."

"True redemption also comes from forgiving yourself, Di," said Twilight, "and moving on from the past. As far as we're concerned, Diamond Tiara the spoiled bully is no more. You are now your own pony." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Yeah...I guess I am," said the filly, "I'm the pony I want to be. A pony who wants to learn about friendship and spread it across Equestria." Mario and Twilight smiled. The latter then looked back and exchanged a smile with Starlight. It was then the train pulled away from the station so the Mane nine, Spike, and Diamond Tiara could finally head for home.

Starlight and Diamond Tiara both knew they still had alot to learn.

But their futures had never looked so bright.

 **For those wondering why Spike didn't get a Flower Sprite, basically, Diamond Tiara and Starlight both learned something special about friendship that will help them to grow as characters. This was there moment. Spike will get his own moment to get a Flower Sprite very soon this season...**

 **Kudos if you caught the ZackScottGames joke.**

 **I also hope you all enjoyed seeing Mario use his new Double Gem Amulet. But one thing's for sure, the Amulet is clearly not effective in babysitting an overpowered Alicorn Baby! Thank Celestia her magic has finally been stabilized...for now...**

 **Next Time: Rarity, Mario, Pinkie, and the return of everypony's favorite Maud head to Manehatten for a ponfied version of the famous story _The Gift of Magi_. **

**Peace Pony Fans!**


	126. The Gift of Maud Pie

The Gift of Maud Pie

 _Pony's Log Number 603: The best gift anypony can give is one that comes from the heart. But sometimes it might require some sacrifice..._

It was lovely day as a train chugged down the track. But the train ride was anything but peaceful.

"We're going to Manehattan," Pinkie sing sang as she appeared between two random ponies and then bounced down the aisle, "we're going to Manehattan, we're going to Manehattan...!" Pinkie then leaned back so she could look at Rarity and Mario with a big smile on her face. They were accompanying her on the train and were sitting together as the former was using a horseshoe file on her fore-hoof.

"Yes, yes, Manehattan, the height of sophistication, elegance, culture..." said Rarity in a nonplussed tone, "Since our boutique in Canterlot has been doing so nicely, it only makes sense for us to open one there as well."

"Indeed," said Mario, "It's time the ponies of Manehatten experience the true definition of fine couture, which is... _Rarity_!" Rarity chuckled. It was then Pinkie squealed with excitement.

"We're almost there!" said Pinkie excitedly, "Why don't your face look like this?! Eee..." Pinkie then stretched her cheek to make her smile even bigger.

"Pinks, if that smile of yours gets any bigger, you'll swallow your face," Mario remarked.

"Very funny!" said Pinkie indignantly as Rarity and Mario chuckled to each other.

"Oh, Pinkie, dear, this is just a business trip for Mario and I," said Rarity casually as Pinkie's face just looked more dreadful as she kept speaking, "We need to scour the city for the most perfect location for our new shop. And while it's lovely how excited you are, there's absolutely _no_ chance of me or Mario getting swept up into the-"

"Rares, we're here! We're here!" said Mario excitedly as he looked out of the window. Rarity then looked out the same window beside Mario with a huge grin on her face.

"...Energy, the beauty, the _majesty_ of the greatest city in all of Equestria!" Rarity finished. It wasn't long before their train pulled into the station. She and Mario then opened the doors to exit the train station.

"This city's simply a- _ma_ -zing!" Rarity said with a sigh, "It's just...everything, ever!"

"Yes it is, Rares," said Mario, "And it's an experience I enjoy sharing with my Twinsie." He and Rarity shared a hug as Pinkie walked up to them from the background.

"And it's about to get everything ever-er!" said Pinkie, "Because guess who I see!" Rarity and Mario looked and there at the bottom of the stairs waiting was a familiar greyish-blue pony in her blue dress.

"Hey, it's..." said Mario but was interrupted when Pinkie jumped in front of him.

"M-A-U-D!" Pinkie sing sang as she bounced down the steps to her big sister and got into her face, "You know what that spells?"

"It spells Maud," said the bluish-grey pony in her usual deadpan tone. Pinkie then gave her a hug and squeed. She then grabbed her party cannon.

POP WHISTLE!

And fired confetti into the air.

"Maud, Maud, Maud! Yay!" Pinkie cheered as Rarity and Mario just smiled nearby...nervously.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Mario asked discreetly. Rarity didn't bother to answer.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before the four ponies were walking down the street together as Pinkie filled Mario and Rarity in about why Maud was with them.

"Oh, you Pie sisters have just about the sweetest family traditions!" said Rarity, "Every year, you set aside a special day to spend with each of your sisters?"

"Yep!" said Pinkie as colt roller-skated across the foreground to show the group walking past Bridleway , "I do separate trips with each one, and we make it super fun by picking a different location every year! We see the sights all day and then swap gifts at sunset! And since Maud's getting her rocktorate nearby, we figured this would be the perfect spot for PSSSD!" Maud then stopped walking as the other three ponies continued moving forward.

"Okay, what's the secret?" Rarity asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, fill us in!" Mario asked in the same tone.

"Huh?" Pinkie asked puzzled.

"You just said "pssst"," Rarity remarked.

"No, silly, not psss _t_ ," Pinkie corrected, "PSSS _D_! P-S-S-S-D! Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day!" She then put a fore-hoof around the shoulder of a colt that look like a brown colored variant of Bulk Biceps. The stallion snorted at her. Pinkie giggled nervously and let go of him. Rarity and Mario then looked back to realize Maud wasn't with them.

"Maud!" Rarity called out.

"Is something up?" Mario asked.

"Boulder promised his cousin a postcard," said Maud as she held Boulder in her fore-hoof so he could "look" at the postcards.

"Is this the sedimentary one or the igneous one?" Mario asked.

"Neither, the pompous one," Maud replied, "he and Boulder like to go swimming. Even if Boulder isn't a good swimmer." Mario chuckled as Rarity gave him a funny look.

"Pompous rock floats in water," Mario explained to the marshmallow filly.

"Oh," said Rarity plainly, "Well, Mario and I'll just leave you two to your PSSS _D_. And now, we are off to scout possible locations for our new boutique!"

"Got the map marked of optimal locations right here, Rares," said Mario as held the map with his magic, "Let'sa go!"

"Before you both go," said Pinkie, "can I ask you two a quick question?"

"Oh, of course," said Rarity.

"What's up, Pinks?" Mario replied.

" _Will you please help me_?!" Pinkie pleaded loudly as she grabbed Rarity's fore-leg and lay on her stomach before them.

"Only if you let go of my leg and stand up..." Rarity said nervously.

"Ponies are staring at us!" Mario said through his teeth as he saw a small crowd gathering around them. Pinkie quickly let go of Rarity's leg, got up, and recovered, which made the crowd go back to their business.

"Every year, Maud's PSSSD gift always blows mine away!" Pinkie explained, "But this year is going to be different! For the first time, I'm finally getting her a gift that's as good as the one she always get me!" Pinkie then pulled out a sheet of paper from her mane, "There's a specialty store here in Manehattan that sells nothing but rock pouches! A rock pouch would be perfect for Boulder, and I know Maud will love it!"

"Why, Pinkie, that really is the perfect gift for Maud!" said Rarity.

"Maud will love having a pouch to carry Boulder in," Mario added as Pinkie tucked the paper back into her mane.

"I know, right?" Pinkie replied, "Problem is, I still need to buy one, and the store is downtown."

"Hmm, and you want to get a pouch for Maud without ruining the surprise..." Rarity pondered.

"Hmm..." Mario pondered as he began to think of an idea on how they could help the pink pony.

"Well, luckily for you, I know exactly what you should do!" said Rarity, "Why not sight-see on a path that leads right to the pouch store? That way Maud won't get suspicious! We'll come with you to distract Maud, so..."

"...I can sneak away to pick out a rock pouch!" Pinkie gasped, "And if you two are coming with us, you can look at boutique locations along the way!"

"It sounds like a plan!" said Mario.

" _It's the perfect plan_!" Pinkie shouted, startling and annoying several ponies nearby.

"Y-yes, yes, yes, let's not get _too_ excited until you actually get a pouch for Maud," said Rarity.

"Good point, Rares," said Mario and looked at Pinkie, "You gotta stay cool, calm, and collected."

"Of course," said Pinkie calmly, "Got it. Absolutely." It was then Maud approached them.

"Nothing moved him," said Maud.

"Bummer," said Mario, "Well, there are other post card stands in town..."

"Maud! I'm giving you the greatest PSSSD gift in the history of ever!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Maud and zoomed off.

"Why do I even bother telling Pinkie to keep calm?" said Mario remarked as he and Rarity rolled their eyes.

"Because you love her, dear," said Rarity with a sigh, "and she understands you and your situation."

"True," said Mario remarked when he was taken by surprise when Maud gave her a hug.

"Pinkie told me how you've been feeling lately," said Maud, "I understand what is feels like being trapped by several strata's of earth and sedimentary rock with no way to get out. You have good friends that will help you escape, including me." Rarity was then stunned when Maud gave Mario a small smile. Mario was touched and smiled back. It was then Pinkie came back with her party cannon.

POP WHISTLE!

And fired more confetti into the air. Rarity used the distraction to lean into Mario's ear.

"You are amazing you know that," said Rarity, "I thought Pinkie was the only pony who could make Maud smile." Mario just chuckled to himself.

With the map being shown of the big city, a red line showed the groups first destination was the ponified version of the statue of liberty. Maud, Mario, and Rarity were standing inside the part of the statue where the crown was located to view the city.

"Oh, what a spectacular view!" said Rarity, "You really can see everything from here!" Rarity then smiled.

"Especially the glaciation of the sloping strata," Maud added, "It's breathtaking." Rarity just smiled sheepishly.

"Don't forget all the tall buildings and structures made out of mineral aggregates of gravel, sand, iron ore, and even water," Mario added, "the last factor is rather impressive considering water usually tends to break down or decompose most rock minerals and elements."

"Indeed," said Maud, "They are also just as breathtaking." Rarity just kept smiling, but deep down she was feeling rather jealous that Mario had such an easy time carrying a conversation with Maud.

"But not as half as breathtaking as the gift I'm giving you!" Pinkie called out in the fore-ground as she floated upward using some balloons. Then her party cannon hovered up from below her.

POP WHISTLE!

And fired more confetti.

"Does she do that every year?" Mario asked.

"Pretty much," said Maud.

"At least she didn't say what the gift was," said Rarity in a hushed tone to the alicorn prince.

"I'm more concerned what could happen if she can't get the...you know what," said Mario in the same tone.

"You're not the only one," Rarity remarked wearily as Mario just had a worried look on his face. The map then showed them heading to another spot on the map that was marked with Rarity and Mario's heads on it. They had found their first empty storefront. While the decor was nice and place was clean and in good condition, the storefront space was very...tight.

"I-It certainly is-cozy," grunted Rarity as she, Mario, Maud, and Pinkie were squeezed together inside with very little...knee space, "but this simply won't do! Working in a space this small would make me lose my mind!"

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Rares," Mario grunted, "and I think my hind leg fell asleep. Ugh...and it's driving me nuts!"

"Just like Maud's gonna lose her mind and go nuts when she sees the gift I'm giving her," said Pinkie as she managed to pull out he party cannon above the three ponies. Rarity and Mario cringed.

"Pinkie..." Mario warned frantically, "Don't you..."

POP WHISTLE!

Pinkie fired her party cannon, stunning all the ponies walking past the super narrow storefront.

"PINKIE!" Mario shouted as they were now covered in confetti.

"Oopsy," said Pinkie sheepishly.

The map then reappeared as it showed that the four ponies were now heading to the skating rink. Rarity was now wearing a glittery purple body suit with a dark pink over dress, mane put up in a bun that was tied with a glittery scrunchie, and had on a pair of pale pink ice skates. While Mario had wanted to just wear his winter outfit with his skates, Rarity had made Mario wear a glittery yellow long sleeve dance shirt with matching glittery black pants with light brown skates. Maud was also on the ice wearing some white skates and her usual blue dress. She and Rarity skated up to each other. Rarity was about to speak up when Pinkie skated up to them wearing her light blue winter outfit. Pinkie's braking also made a ton of shaved ice smack Rarity in the face.

"Whatever you were about to say isn't nearly as good as the gift I'm giving Maud!" Pinkie said excitedly as her party cannon slid up to her.

POP WHISTLE!

Then fired confetti again, but the kickback also sent the party cannon sliding away in the opposite direction.

"You'll be pleased with yours too," said Maud as Mario came to a stop beside Rarity. The marshmallow pony shook the shaved ice off her face and glared at Pinkie, "I need a skating partner Mario."

"Sure thing," said Mario, "Come on!" Together the two ponies skated side by side together. Despite never practicing, the two ponies were able to skate together rather gracefully. Rarity and Pinkie were rather impressed. Then Maud made Rarity's jaw drop when she did a triple axel jump into the air and posed on her hind legs perfectly. Mario followed with a double triple axel jump right after. Pinkie just smiled, which hinted she already knew Maud could do that. Then Mario lifted Maud into the air as the mare did a swan pose as Mario skated on just one hind leg and set her down. Their routine continued until they began to spin in place together. Then managed to stop their momentum on a dime and mirrored each other's finishing pose. Nearby ponies gave them a hearty cheer as Maud and Mario headed over to Pinkie and Rarity.

"Woo-hoo! You two were _amazing_!" said Pinkie. Rarity was still speechless.

"Thanks," said Maud, "Mario's a great dancer. I can see why you had a crush on him. He's a gentlecolt. And he's cute." Mario blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Yes he certainly is," said Rarity with a smirk.

"Mario is the cutest," Pinkie added. Mario just groaned in embarrassment and skated away to go hide the fact his face was bright red. Rarity and Pinkie snickered to each other. Maud kept her usual demeanor, but she did crack a smile...for about half-second.

After they had finished ice skating, they soon arrived at a high end restaurant for lunch. The map showed them heading to the location...in purple crayon?!

"Pinkie, put down that crayon!" Rarity chastised as she saw the pink pony holding the said object in her mouth, "The Cantering Cook isn't that kind of restaurant!" Pinkie just replied by spiting her crayon out of her mouth...right into another stallion's bowl of soup, who just eyeballed the crayon dumbly.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if we had gone to Luigi's Pizzeria Cafe," said Mario, "They have a kid's meal after all."

"Hey! I'm not a little filly anymore!" Pinkie said indigently.

"I was talking about you using a crayon wouldn't have been a big deal if we had eaten there," Mario retorted, "Plus I was hoping to show Maud some good Manehattan pizza. She told me Boulder loves a good slice of hay-pepperoni!"

"That is true," said Maud.

"Well, there's always next time, darling," said Rarity, "Even Maud can appreciate some fine dining if you get my drift."

"Fair enough, Rares," Mario conceded with a sigh, but then perked up, "Even Boulder appreciates fine cuisine."

"Indeed," said Rarity, "Oh...A pony could get used to eating at places like this!"

"I know," said Maud, "It's the only restaurant in the city with nepheline syenite in their bathroom tiles."

"They used refined marble and onyx tiles at the pizzeria," Mario pointed out.

"Very common for most Italian restaurants," said Maud.

"...Well, isn't that something!" Rarity stuttered with a chuckle and noticed that Pinkie was still looking at her map.

"You know what, Pinkie Pie?" Rarity said deliberately, "Uh, maybe you could help me figure out what to order!" Rarity then used her magic to set up a big and tall menu book so she and Pinkie could hide and talk with each other. Mario looked indignant until Pinkie peeked out from the menu.

"Keep her busy!" she whispered so loudly that Mario was surprised Maud acted like she didn't hear anything.

"Alright," Mario said uneasily through his teeth when he noticed Maud just looking at him.

"A-heh-ehh...umm...so...what are you studying at the university if I might ask?" Mario asked.

"Rocks," said Maud. Mario just blinked and then sighed.

"Maud, I was referring to what _kinds_ of rocks," said Mario bluntly.

"My bad," Maud replied but said nothing else. Meanwhile, Pinkie and Rarity were talking behind the menu as quietly as they could.

"We're so close to the pouch store!" Pinkie told Rarity, "It's just a block away! I could practically smell it from here! If I knew what a pouch store smelled like." There was a brief pause as Rarity peeked out from the top of the menu. She noticed that Mario was speaking to Boulder and Maud was just watching. As much as she questioned how Mario could speak rock, she decided against it since he was doing what they asked, keeping Maud distracted.

"Okay, remember the plan," Rarity told Pinkie once she ducked back behind the menu, "Mario and I will stay here and distract Maud while you go get a pouch!"

"Gotcha!" said Pinkie and they finally put the menu down as Mario gasped.

"Dude, you're family is bigger than mine!" Mario said to Boulder, "and that's saying something since the Apple family has alot of relatives in its own right. How do you keep in touch with 'em all?"

"Boulder sense," Maud replied.

"Is that anything like seismic sense?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but _way_ more effective," said Maud.

"Nice," said Mario, clearly impressed.

"Oh, why, thank you for the kind assistance, Pinkie Pie," said Rarity deliberately, eager to get back into the conversation, "And now I know exactly what to order."

"You are very welcome, Rarity!" said Pinkie in the same tone, "Now pardon me whilist I go wash my hooves!" Pinkie then went to zip away when she bumped into a waiter, making him drop the dish he was carrying.

" _Sorry_!" said Pinkie quickly before she zoomed away and smashed a cookie cutter hole though the door. Mario then scooted over to Rarity.

"Does she have enough bits for her present?" Mario asked quietly.

"I think so," Rarity replied and then asked in a normal voice, "By the way, what's seismic sense?"

"Remember that time you, me, and Fluttershy got cornered by a Timberwolf," said Mario, "and Fluttershy got so frightened she accidentally kicked dirt in my eyes?"

"Oh that's right!" said Rarity, "by focusing on the vibrations of the ground and the sound of the wolf howls, you were able to dodge and attack them without being able to see them with your eyes."

"It also useful when navigating a mine and you don't have any light," Maud added.

"True," said Rarity, "So, Maud...that Boulder of yours is such an interesting...ahem...character. You must tell me, how did the two of you first meet?"

"It was a dark and stormy night," Maud began.

"Oh, this is gonna be good, I can tell," said Mario excitedly as he leaned against the table with his fore-knees on the table.

"Little did I know that my life was about to change forever," Maud continued as Rarity smiled, but also looked a bit weary as well.

The map was then shown once again as a red line showed Pinkie's path to the pouch store. When she got there, the ringing of a cash register was heard as she pasted her face to the display window.

"Look at that hand-stitched ten-thousand-thread-count velvet-lined rock pouch!" Pinkie gasped as she eye-balled a spotted rock pouch with gold twinkle stars on it with some velvet lacing, "Maud will love it! I need it!" Pinkie then rushed to the front door, only to crash into it since the door was apparently locked.

"Ungh!" Pinkie grunted as she tried to open the door, "Huh, must be stuck!" It was then she saw a note pasted on door.

""Took a sudden vacation to Canterlot with my grandniece"," Pinkie read aloud, ""Back in a few moons". Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Well, maybe, just maybe, he's already back from vacation and just forgot to take the sign down!" Pinkie had actually put her fore-hooves on the shoulders of a little filly, who looked rather disturbed as the mare that might be considered her mother pull her away from Pinkie protectively. Pinkie didn't notice and started banging on the door.

" _Hello, Mr. Pouch Store Owner,_ " Pinkie shouted, " _I'd like to hear all about your sudden vacation in Canterlot with your grandniece while buying a pouch for my sister please_!" As Pinkie was shouting, the mother of the filly was reporting the pink pony to a nearby police mare, whose name was Deputy Copper. The police mare wasted no time approaching Pinkie.

"Miss, the store's clearly closed," said Deputy Copper.

"But it can't be," said Pinkie, shaking Deputy Copper by the shoulders, "It just can't be! If I can't get that pouch...then not only am I not getting my sister the greatest present in the history of PSSSD, but now I have no PSSSD present for my sister at all!" Pinkie was now starting to panic and wasn't sure about what to do.

Back at the restaurant, the waiter that had dropped his dish had just arrived with a new plate in his magic grip. Maud was just finishing her story about meeting Boulder. Rarity clearly looked rather bored while Mario was smiling and tearing up.

"...and Boulder's been by my side ever since," Maud finished.

"Wow," said Rarity in a deadpan tone, "What a surprisingly suspenseful and compelling story. I completely get what you see in him now."

"So do I," Mario sniffled as he used a napkin to wipe his tears away, "You two were always meant to be..." Mario then blew his nose with the napkin and then used his magic to throw it away. Rarity flinched when Mario blew his nose and gave him a funny looks.

"Something's wrong with you," Rarity remarked.

"You already knew _that,_ Rares," Mario replied bluntly.

"I was referring to..." Rarity then saw that Pinkie had returned. Though Mario took notice that Pinkie didn't look as upbeat as she did when she had taken off, "Pinkie Pie, you're back! Oh, your hooves must be sparkling clean!"

"Huh?" Pinkie replied cluelessly before she remembered the act, "Oh, right." Pinkie just sighed sadly as she put her fore-knees on the table.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" said Mario, "wanna tell..." Mario was cut off when Rarity put a fore-hoof to his mouth and shook her head, tilting her head to remind him that Maud was still with them. Mario looked worried but nodded to Rarity to let the marshmallow pony handle things.

"Garcon!" Rarity called out, "One super-deluxe two-mile-high hot fudge sundae, stat!" The waiter then quickly zipped away. Mario was rather puzzled.

"What good would a-" Mario was then interrupted with a huge sundae that was a good four ponies high and as big as the table was set before them, "Whoa...now _that's_ a sundae!" Mario licked up lips and went to take a bite when.

"Wah!" Mario yelped as Rarity pulled him behind the massive sundae so they could talk to Pinkie.

"What happened?" Rarity asked eagerly, "Did you get a pouch for Maud? Tell me everything!" Mario gave Rarity a funny look, but it was unnoticed as Pinkie looked upset.

"Something tells me things didn't go as planned," said Mario, "Go on, Pinks. Spill." Pinkie inhaled deeply.

"The door to the rock pouch store is locked because the owner's on a sudden vacation to Canterlot with his grandniece for a few moons," Pinkie explained in one breath, "and so there's no way I can get a perfect present for Maud, and now I don't have any present for her at all, so it'll be the worst Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day ever!" Pinkie inhaled again before she faceplanted the side of the giant sundae and stared sobbing.

"Oh Pinks," said Mario, "I'm so sorry you lucked out. That happened to me once before too."

"Mmm-mmm?" Pinkie said, her voice muffled from her face being buried in chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, when I was a colt, Twilight and I were walking home when her book bag fell apart," said Mario, "she was really upset about it since it was a special edition Daring Do book bag that Shining Armor had given her. So I went searching and found the exact book bag at a specialty store. But, like you, the storeowner was on long vacation and Twilight needed a book bag right now."

"Mmm...mmm, mm, mm?" Pinkie asked, which translated to "So...what happened?"

"I spent all night trying to make her a saddle bag from scratch," said Mario, "I pricked myself at least a dozen times and when it was finished, the book bag was a complete mess since I was still an amateur at sewing and I was too embarassed to give it to Twilight. So Mom made sure I couldn't hide what I made and gave it to Twilight despite my protests that it wasn't good enough. Twilight ended up loving it, because I had made for her myself. In fact, I even got a cheek kiss, which back then were pretty rare. So it all worked out."

"Mmm-mmm mmm!" Pinkie remarked, which translated to "lucky you" and clearly wasn't feeling better. Rarity then leaned away from the sundae to check on Maud, who was just sitting quietly at her seat. Rarity just gave her a nervous smile before joining Mario and the still crying Pinkie.

"Pinkie, my point is that everything will work out," said Mario, "You'll find Maud a present."

"Mm, mm-mmmmmmmm..." Pinkie moaned as she began sobbing once more.

"Oh, not to worry, dear!" said Rarity as she used her magic to pull Pinkie's face out of the sundae, "I'll just have to help you find a new present for Maud. We have plenty of time before your gift exchange at sunset and all of Manehattan to explore. We're bound to find something Maud would like. Maybe even more than a rock pouch!"

"Rarity's right," said Mario, "There's plenty of other gift ideas out there. We just gotta look around and we'll find one." Pinkie smiled and felt better, despite that her face and front of her mane were now covered in chocolate.

"You're right!" said Pinkie, "Thanks, Rarity and Mario!" Once the group had lunch and the giant sundae had been consumed, with Pinkie eating nearly most of it herself and not getting a tummy ache, they headed to their next location, which was the Manehattan Toy Store. Inside, a stallion and little colt were using their hooves on a hoof piano to play the My Little Pony theme song. That is until Pinkie knocked them over and did an upwards glissando as she slid across the keys from left to right. In the foreground, Rarity and Maud were looking at some giant sized plush toys. Rarity noticed that Maud was eyeballing a giant giraffe plushie.

"Maud, I can't help but notice you're staring at that marvelous giraffe," said Rarity, "I was just wondering if you could see yourself with it?"

"Only if I had a mirror," said Maud. Rarity just smiled sheepishly before she noticed somepony was missing.

"Oh! Now where did that stallion go running off too?" Rarity asked rather impatiently.

"Try that way," said Maud as she pointed to a section of the toy store that was loaded with Monopoly merchandise.

"Rarity, just look at all this Monopoly stuff," said Mario excitedly, "They've got more than just game boards here! They've got tee shirts, coffee mugs, actual Mr. Monopoly top hats, plush ponies! Even pencil holders and notebooks, oh my! They even got a strategy guide! It tells you all the algorithms for landing on all twenty eight properties and their investment ratios and more! With this in my hoof, victory will always be mine! Mwa-hahaha!" As Mario spoke, he grabbed each item and presented them to Maud and Rarity as Pinkie walked up. The latter two ponies just had unamused looks on their faces, especially when Mario hugged the strategy guide and looked a little maniacal when he laughed.

"Mario...sweetie...do we need to drag you away from here?" Rarity asked the alicorn prince.

" _DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME_!" Mario screamed in desperation as he lightly shook the marshmallow pony with his wings open, making Rarity and Pinkie wince as Maud just remained calm. Mario then gasped dramatically.

"Is that...it is!" Mario exclaimed as stars appeared in his eyes, "A train with a Monopoly design on it! Two of my favorite things at once! SQUEEEE!" Mario then zoomed away and looked at the train excitedly.

"I think we've lost him," Pinkie said bluntly as all three ponies had a deadpan expression on their faces.

"No you didn't, he's right there," Maud replied and pointed at the still fan-boying stallion.

"She meant in the head, dear," said Rarity.

"No, he's just got train on the brain," said Maud. Rarity and Pinkie just rolled their eyes. Eventually Mario had calmed down to purchase both the strategy guide and the Monopoly train. Then as some gems floated across the foreground, they were now at a jewelry store. Rarity had quick-changed into a black gown with a pair of black long sleeved fore-gloves, a double beaded pearl necklace with a cream colored gem pendent, and her mane in an updo with a cream colored maid style headband. Mario had also changed into a blacks tuxedo with top hat and some white gloves on his fore-hooves and black shoes on his hind hooves.

"Now, Maud," said Rarity, "I know you're a big fan of rocks, so get your camera ready, because these are some of the most spectacular rocks in all of Manehattan! Surely there must be something here that catches your eye." Pinkie then appeared nearby wearing gems in her mane, a stylish gold tiara, a couple of necklaces around her neck, and a gold gem-studded waist belt. Maud just lifted Boulder up to her ear.

"Boulder says they're all too...stuck-up," Maud said in a whisper. Pinkie just looked disappointed and Rarity just rolled her eyes. Mario just groaned.

"I'm gonna see if I can find my wife something before we go," Mario muttered. It didn't take him long before he found some purple pearl stud earrings for Twilight and then found a sterling silver necklace with a gem-studded kite pendant for Starlight. Then the group headed over to an open market place to find something there. Maud was just looking around when Rarity whistled to capture the bluish-gray pony's attention. As some western duel style music was heard, the screen narrowed to show that Rarity was trying to initiate a stare down. Mario was just standing nearby watching the stare down with a worried look on his face.

"All right," said Rarity, "You and me, Maud, you and me. What do you think about...this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? This? This? This? This? This?..." As Rarity spoke, she showed Maud a football, a buckball, a wheel of cheese, a large vase pot, a scepter, a rubber shark, a stone book tablet with spikes on the front, and...was that a smarty pants doll?! Maud just watched all the items appear in front of her as Rarity's talking sped up to where it was almost gibberish. Mario cringed since Rarity was soon speaking to fast that he was afraid she was knock herself out. Then Rarity just sat down once she had gone through a bunch of various items and piled them all in the background.

"I like...that," said Maud as she pointed at something.

"What is it?" Rarity asked anxiously, "You have to tell me! Was it the bike? This lamp? The grappling hook? What do you like?!" Rarity then picked up the items she had suggested and then tossed them aside. Mario leaned away to avoid getting clocked by the discarded items.

"I like that fissure in the sidewalk," said Maud as she pointed to the very crack on the ground, "It's an elegant example of thermal expansion and soil settlement." Mario and Rarity's jaws hung open as Maud pulled out a camera to take a picture of the fissure.

"Maud!" said Mario irritably, "We were asking if any of the objects Rarity was showing you caught your interest?"

"Just the fissure and the soil," Maud replied.

THUD!

Mario plopped to the floor in a comedic fashion as the sound of a kettle boiling came from Rarity as she bit her lower up.

"Fissure in thhhhhhhe soil...? _What_?!" Rarity spluttered, "But...! All of this...! And she likes a _crack_?!"

"And I thought shopping for presents for Fluttershy was a headache," said Mario as he face-hoofed himself.

"We already spoke to her about being firm with what she would like and what she wouldn't, darling," said Rarity before adding in frustration, " _But I can certainly see your point in this particular situation_!" Maud just walked away as Rarity fell into her back in a mock faint. Mario just held one of her fore-hooves and patted it in a comforting manner. It was then Pinkie popped out from the pile of leftover items.

"Did she like anything?" Pinkie asked.

"That sister of yours is simply impossible to shop for!" Rarity retorted angrily in a hushed tone, "There's nothing she needs or wants."

"You're better off just chipping off a chuck of the sidewalk and giving it to her!" Mario added, "it's all she seems interested in!"

"Boulder. Boulder. Where'd you run off to?" Maud called out until she found the said rock sitting on a counter, "There you are. Sure wish I had something to carry you around in." Pinkie winced, Rarity leaned back, looking dumbfounded, and Mario just groaned.

"Oh for the love of..." Mario remarked as he face-hoofed himself again.

"A rock pouch was the perfect gift for Maud!" said Pinkie, "Aw, and I know she would have loved the one I saw in the window! It had double stitching, a red drawstring..." As Pinkie was speaking, Rarity looked behind herself as a huge smile appeared in her face.

"...and ochre-flecked velvet lining with reinforced triple-crosshatched seams?" Rarity finished.

"Yep, that's the pouch," said Pinkie as she looked away sadly, but then blinked, "Wait, how'd you know?" Rarity pointed to a tan colored stallion with a double-toned grey mane and tail, wearing a red shirt, diamond stud earrings, and had the very rock pouch Pinkie was looking for. Pinkie now had a big smile on her face.

"Because, I'm looking at one just like it!" said Rarity, "Maybe if you can catch up with him, you could ask-"

ZOOOOM!

Pinkie was gone.

"Pinkie! Wait!" Mario called out.

"Just let her ask, darling," said Rarity, "The worst that can happen is that he'll say no."

"Maybe," said Mario, "but that guy doesn't look very...trustworthy."

"Oh, Mario," said Rarity, "you should never judge a pony by their cover. Besides, Pinkie Pie is a very smart pony. She won't let him swindle her. Now come on, let's walk around some more together. All the tension is making my joints stiff."

"Right, Rares," said Mario as he followed alongside the marshmallow mare. Deep down, he was very worried.

Back with Pinkie, she wasted no time rushing right up to the stallion and startling him.

"Excuse me, sir!" Pinkie said, "I couldn't help but notice your nifty rock pouch! Is there any chance you'd be willing to part with it? I really need it. Like, really-really- _really_!" Pinkie was now pleading on her hind knees to him.

"So lemme get this straight," said the stallion, whose name was Street Rat, "You, uh, really-really need this pouch, huh?"

"I believe I said really-really- _really_ ," Pinkie replied, still on her hind knees begging.

"Well, you know," said Street Rat with a sly tone, "pouches like this are really hard to come by these days. But I might be able to part with it for the right price."

"So you'll sell it to me?" Pinkie said excitedly in one breath, "And I'll finally be able to give my sister the perfect Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day present? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie then pulled out her party cannon.

POP WHISTLE!

And fired it right into Street Rat's face.

"Hmm," said Street Rat, "that's one sweet party cannon you got there. Tell you what. I'd be more than happy to give you the pouch for the low, low price of... _that_ _cannon_." Pinkie gasped dramatically.

"M-My...party cannon...?" Pinkie spluttered as she hugged her party cannon protectively.

"Well, if you really wanna give that sister of yours the perfect present," said Street Rat, "then you'll have to give up that party cannon. So, what do you say? The pouch for the cannon." Pinkie bit her lip and began to panic. She wasn't sure about what to do.

Meanwhile, Mario and Rarity were with Maud, who was now examining the fissure again.

"Do you see the exposed chalcedony in the fissure?" Maud asked the two ponies.

"Probably?" Rarity said sheepishly.

"Is that the rock closest to the flora that managed to grow inside the fissure?" Mario asked.

"That is correct," said Maud, "Glad to see you read my rock classification book I gave you for your birthday." Rarity glared at him jealously as Mario just smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks..." Mario replied modestly as he adjusted his beret. It was then Pinkie arrived.

"What you guys lookin' at?" Pinkie asked in a despondent tone.

"Oh, you're back!" said Rarity as she put a fore-hoof on Pinkie's shoulder and then turned to Maud, "Darling, I want to get one more picture of you with that astounding fissure in the sidewalk, and the inspiration just struck me for the perfect shot! Uh, be a dear and go stand behind it." Rarity then took the camera as Maud went to go stand on the other side of the fissure.

"Okay, now just, uh, back up a little bit!" said Rarity as Maud obeyed, "Little more! And now just a little...uh...twenty yards more!" Mario couldn't help but give Rarity a funny look as Maud actually obeyed so she was standing on the other end of the market.

"Perfect! Now hold that pose!" said Rarity as Mario just rolled his eyes behind her, "I think we found your new holiday card!"

"Good grief," Mario muttered to himself as he shook his head. He knew Maud wasn't _that_ clueless and wondered why she hadn't blown the whistle about what was going on. Maud had to know what they were up too. Right?

"So, how did it go?" Rarity asked anxiously to Pinkie in a hushed tone, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Pinkie just gave her a glum look.

"Well, I got the rock pouch for Maud," Pinkie said plainly, "and...that's really the only thing that matters."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!" said Rarity, "She's going to absolutely love it!"

"Yup," said Pinkie in the same tone. Mario and Rarity were both stunned.

""Yup"?" said Rarity, "You got your sister the greatest PSSS _D_ present in the history of ever, and all you can say is "yup"?"

"Yup," Pinkie repeated as she leaned against a counter and batted some hanging necklaces with her fore-hoof. Now Mario was feeling very concerned.

"But...you're Pinkie Pie," Rarity spluttered before Mario could reply, "You're supposed to be all..." Rarity then made Mario's jaw hit the floor as she imitated Pinkie's usual over the top behavior.

"Oh, I'm so excited I bought the rock pouch!" Rarity said quickly as she jumped up and down like Pinkie would do, "And I know I say excited a lot when I'm actually just _kind_ of excited, but this time I'm _really_ excited about how excited I am about being this excited over the rock pouch!" As Rarity continued talking like Pinkie, she then started bouncing about, even doing a wrap around from one end of the screen to the next and even did a high leap into the air and shook all four of her legs like she had eaten too much sugar. She then went back to being normal once she finished her sentence.

"And then you fire off your party cannon," Rarity finished in a normal but blunt tone. Mario just blinked.

"I didn't know you could bounce about like Pinkie, Rares," said Mario in surprise.

"Guess after all these years, her personality just rubs off on me from time to time," said Rarity, "I've seen you have your Pinkie Pie moments where you act just like her too."

"And surprisingly," said Mario slowly, "I'm totally okay about it. Guess I don't mind having a little Pinkie in my personality after all."

"Just shows how close you two are a friends, darling," said Rarity, "You do love your sister after all."

"I also love my twinsie," said Mario as the two shared a chuckle and a hug. Pinkie, however, just remained glum and didn't bother to look back or even smile.

"Say, where is your party cannon?" Rarity asked and then gasped, "Did you lose it? Is your party cannon lost somewhere in the big city?!"

"Calm down, Rares," said Mario, "In all the years I've known my little sister, she's never managed to lose her party cannon. Well...there were a few occasions, but then she managed to find it in the most strangest of places."

"True," said Pinkie as she looked at the two ponies, "Well...I wouldn't say it's lost. I mean, I know where it is. It's just..." Pinkie just sighed as she turned away from them.

"Pinkie..." said Mario gently, "you're starting to sound like me when I get the case of the blues."

"Mario's right about that," said Rarity, "We can clearly see that something's bothering you, and we want to help, but we can't help you unless you tell us what the problem is."

"Yeah, Pinks," said Mario, "You can tell us. What's got you so sad baby sister?"

"Oh, there's no problem," said Pinkie in her dreary tone, "It just turns out that the going rate for a rock pouch in Manehattan is one party cannon. Who knew?"

"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed loudly in shock and anger.

" _You gave away your cannon_?!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically, "But, but that party cannon is your everything! You absolutely love that cannon! How could you possibly part with something that means so much to you?!" Rarity then put both her fore-hooves to Pinkie's cheeks as she looked the pink pony in the eye as she pointed a fore-hoof into the air.

"Well, I finally got Maud a gift that's just as good as the ones she always gets me," Pinkie said with a sad smile on her face, "and that's all that really matters."

"Well, I guess I understand...maybe," said Rarity with plenty of uncertainty in her tone. Mario just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Wait till I get my hooves on that stallion," said Mario angrily, "No rock pouch is worth giving up your party cannon over!"

"It was for me!" Pinkie snapped angrily, "What if a pony owned a super rare book and the only way you could get it for Twilight was giving up your priceless solid gold locomotive?" Mario's eyes shrunk as he gave a strained whinny.

"Are we...talking about the solid gold train with diamond crusted wheels and side rods Cadance gave me for my fourth birthday?" Mario said meekly.

"The same train!" said Pinkie, "If Twilight wanted that book more than anything, would you give up your train? Even if you knew deep down inside that no book was worth your gold train, but doing so would make your wife happy?" Mario cringed but then sighed in defeat.

"Point is...well said," said Mario as he sighed, "I guess I do understand too."

"Maud's going to be so excited," said Pinkie, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees the pouch!"

"I know," said Maud as she suddenly rejoined the group, "the camera loves Boulder."

"I'm surprised Boulder hasn't auditioned for _National Geography Magazine_ ," Mario remarked.

"He's not interested in being famous," said Maud as Rarity and Mario shared wearily smiles with each other.

Soon, the group headed to Manehattan park, where several ponies were walking about, playing games, and even riding some swam boats. The four ponies were now sitting on a checkered pattern blanket that Mario had brought. He and Rarity sat next to each other while Pinkie and Maud sat across from each other and faced one another.

"After the day we've had, I'm probably looking forward to the swap part of Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day even more than the two of you!" said Rarity with a giggle, "and I'm not even a Pie sister! I can't wait one more second to see the wonderful gifts you've gotten each other!"

"Present time, present time, open your present and see what's inside!" Mario sing sang and then tossed some confetti into the air.

"Nice confetti toss," said Pinkie, "Thought next time, try tossing the confetti a little more of an angle so it spreads out more."

"Sorry," said Mario sheepishly, "I don't toss confetti as often as you do. Besides, I'm just as excited about the gift exchange as Rarity. I can't wait!"

"Well, you two are gonna have to," said Pinkie, "We don't just swap, silly. We always sing the Pie Sister' Surprise Swap Day Song first! Ready, Maud?"

"As I'll ever be," Maud replied. It was then Pinkie started singing and dancing behind her.

[Pinkie Pie]

 _It's the Pie Sister's Swap Day Soooooong!_

[Maud]

 _Hey_

Mario chuckled.

"I'd love to see how Limestone and Marble act when Pinkie does the song," Mario said to Rarity in whisper.

"What do you mean?" Rarity whispered back.

"Limestone can be rather grumpy," Mario explained, "and Marble never talks cause Pinkie doesn't let her."

"Can't imagine how that feels," Rarity remarked.

"I know right?" Mario replied as they both chuckled to each other.

"Okay, time to swap presents!" said Pinkie as she sat back down and pulled out a nicely wrapped package and set it down in front of her. Maud then did the same with a tube like package that was wrapped in some brown paper wrapping. Then each sister grabbed their own present. Mario and Rarity watched anxiously as she saw Maud just shifting her present about and Pinkie used her tongue to lick her present. Rarity and Mario were getting more and more antsy by the second as their eyes shifted from one Pie sister to the next. Soon the suspense got to be too much for the two ponies.

"JUST OPEN THEM ALREADY!" Mario and Rarity both shouted. Maud went first, ripped the paper off and pulled the pouch out from the box.

"Thanks," said Maud in her usual tone.

"I know you'd love it!" said Pinkie with a teary smile on her face as Maud put Boulder into the pouch, "It was all worth it! Look how happy she is! And I couldn't have done it without you both. Thank you, Rarity and Mario." Pinkie then gave the two ponies a hug.

"Aw, you're welcome-yipe!" Mario yelped as Pinkie then shoved Mario and Rarity away.

"Okay!" said Pinkie excitedly, "Time to open your present to me!" Pinkie then opened her package and looked inside of it.

"Oh! You did it again!" said Pinkie happily, "You got me the best present in the history of PSSSD! This is perfect! This is amazing! This is incredible! I love it, love it, love it!" Pinkie then blinked.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked, now looking puzzled.

"It's little pieces of cupcake-scented paper," said Maud, "you know, confetti. For your cannon." Mario winced discreetly as Pinkie just got choked up.

"Maud..." Pinkie sniffled and gave her older sister a hug, "You know me so well. You really are the most thoughtful gift-giver in the world. I'm gonna love it five-ever! That's even longer then _for-_ ever." Pinkie then just sighed happily as she held her sister. Mario and Rarity just exchanged smiles with each other as Mario put a fore-leg around the marshmallow mare's shoulder.

Later, Maud, Rarity, and Mario walked up to a giant rock that was just resting in the park.

"You're right, that is impressive," said Rarity, "But it's no fissure on the sidewalk."

"True," said Mario, "but you gotta wonder how it got here considering ponies had to build the park around it."

"That is a good question," said Rarity. Maud said nothing as she set Boulder in front of it.

"Play nice," Maud told the rock. Mario looked a little puzzled.

"Why would...oh never mind," said Mario, "I'm living proof that the little one can beat up the big one."

"That's why I told Boulder to play nice," said Maud, "He can be a bit territorial."

"I believe it," said Mario wearily.

"Oh, I'm so relieved to see that you like the pouch," said Rarity, "Especially considering what Pinkie Pie had to give up for it."

" _Rarity_!" Mario hissed.

"Oh!" Rarity gasped as she covered her mouth with a fore-hoof.

"What?" Maud asked.

"I mean...forget I said that!" said Rarity as Mario smiled nervously, "I'm, I-I-I'm glad to see that you like the pouch. You can remember that part. Just forget the second part. You know, the second part where I said that Pinkie Pie had to give something up-"

" _Rarity_!" Mario snapped, making Rarity shriek.

"Perhaps I should just stop talking now," said Rarity, "Nothing!"

"You should've stopped talking right after you said "forget I said that"," Mario retorted thought his teeth. Rarity just glared back at him until they saw Pinkie a short distance away.

"Hee-hee, yay!" Pinkie cheered as she tossed about her new confetti, "I love my sister and my new confetti!"

"Why isn't she using per party cannon?" Maud asked Rarity and Mario.

"Gahhh..." Rarity stuttered.

"Ehh..." Mario stuttered as well until Rarity stamped her hoof into some dirt, getting it dirty.

"Ooh! Wow, look how filthy my hooves are!" Rarity said, "I really should go wash them!" Mario just stared until Rarity jabbed him with a fore-knee to say something.

"Ooh! Oh yes, I just remembered!" Mario added, "I need to use the little colts room. We'll see you...WAH-HA-HA!" Mario yelped as he and Rarity turned to leave when Maud suddenly appeared in their way after they had only taken two steps away from her!

"Where's her cannon?" Maud asked and then stared at the two ponies. Rarity and Mario began to panic as Maud gave her own version of "The Stare".

"No, no, stop, stop giving me that look!" Rarity pleaded as she and Mario took a few steps back.

"Make it stop! Make it sto-o-op!" Mario begged desperately as the two ponies held each other fearfully, but Maud didn't back down.

"We can't take it! Nnnnn..." Rarity retorted trying to resist, but it was losing battle. Mario couldn't take anymore as tears were pricking his eyes.

"Rarity, just tell her," Mario pleaded as Rarity saw Mario was going to cry.

"Pinkie Pie feels bad that the gifts that she always gives you are never as good as the ones that you give her!" Rarity said quickly.

"What?" said Maud.

"That's why she was willing to give up the party cannon for the pouch!" Rarity finished.

"She heard you say that you wished you had a pouch to carry Boulder and was willing to do anything to get you one," Mario added sadly, "especially after the specialty store that sold the pouches was closed!"

"She gave up her party cannon?" Maud said blankly as she saw Pinkie put some of the confetti on her fore-hoof and blew it away.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity called out, "You might want to come over here for a second!"

"We need to talk to you about something," Mario added, "like _now_!"

"I think I know what this is about," said Pinkie with a sly smirk on her face, "You guys wanna ride the swans. Well, there are swan _boats_ , but there _are_ real swans here we can ri-" Pinkie was then cut off Maud shoved her nose into Pinkie's.

"You gave away your party cannon?" Maud asked. Pinkie leaned to the side to look at Rarity and Mario. Rarity inhaled as Mario just sniffled.

"She broke us," Rarity said sadly.

"It was worst than Fluttershy's stare!" Mario cried out and then started sobbing dramatically. Rarity pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"There, there, darling," said Rarity gently, "it's all over now." Pinkie then noticed that Maud hadn't backed down.

"Nnngh, it's just...it's just..." Pinkie stuttered, "You always give better presents than me! That's why I _had_ to get you the perfect gift!" There was brief silence where Maud finally backed down, said nothing, and then just walked away. Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario, who had calmed down, all looked very concerned.

"Are your hooves dirty?" Pinkie called out, " _Where're you going_?"

"To get your cannon back," said Maud as she looked back at the three ponies and then kept walking away. Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario all shared worried looks with each other before they went after the bluish-grey pony.

The sun was already setting as they continued to follow Maud without saying a single word to her or each other. Then Maud suddenly stopped walking.

"There," said Maud as she pointed a fore-hoof across the street. There was Street Rat, smirking as he was busy polishing Pinkie's party cannon.

"Yep!" said Pinkie, "That sure is the pony I got the pouch from!"

"That's amazing!" said Rarity impressively, "How did you know where he'd be?"

"Maud Sense," said Maud, which made Rarity and Mario blink.

"Runs in the family!" said Pinkie proudly.

"And don't try to question it either," Mario advised to Rarity, "You're medical expenses will thank you later."

"I still can't believe you let Twilight drag you into trying to figure out the Pinkie Sense and got yourself injured so much from the research," said Rarity, "Why did you let her do that to you?" Mario smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"Because back then I thought if I said anything, she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," said Mario, "Remember this was before the Gala. Before I told you guys I was afraid to speak up for myself."

"Well, now you know that you can stand up for yourself and you're friends won't leave you or love you less," said Pinkie and Rarity nodded in agreement. Mario smiled. By now, Maud had already made her way across the street and tapped Street Rat on his back.

"I'd like to return this pouch for my sister's party cannon, please," Maud told the stallion.

"Sorry, missy," said Street Rat as he started walking away with the party cannon, "All sales are final." He was then stunned to see Maud had instantly reappeared in front of him.

"I'd like to return this pouch for my sister's party cannon, _please_ ," Maud repeated but in a more forceful tone. Rarity and Mario then approached the stallion.

"Ooh, I've never seen her like this!" said Rarity, "Look at the fire in her eyes! You'd better do what she says!"

"My sister is right," said Mario, "when the fire appears in that mare's eyes, it will burn into your soul and torment you for all of eternity!" Mario made a face filled with fear as he sank slowly to the ground. Maud just stared at the stallion in the same way she had with Rarity and Mario. The stallion just looked rather puzzled.

"Fire in her eyes?" Street Rat remarked in confusion, "burning my soul?!"

"Oh! Did she just clench her jaw?!" Rarity said fearfully and Mario cringed and held her close as the former stuck her face into Street Rat's, "I think she clenched her jaw!" Street Rat began to sweat a little, feeling rather frazzled and confused.

"I didn't see," said Street Rat timidly.

"Oh, no!" Rarity gasped dramatically as Mario held her fearfully, "When she clenches your jaw...you know what that means?!"

"What?" Street Rat asked, now starting to panic, "What's it mean?"

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to know!" Rarity told him sternly.

"In other words, you're doomed," Mario said darkly.

"I'd like to return this pouch," said Maud as she continued her stare. In less than two seconds, Street Rat cracked.

"Here! Take it, take it, _please_!" Street Rat whimpered as he squatted down and cowered in fear, "Just relax that jaw of yours and turn down that fire in your eyes! I don't want my soul burning for eternity!" He then whimpered again as Maud gave him back the pouch and pushed the cannon toward her. Pinkie, Rarity and Mario smirked to each other. Of course Mario and Rarity couldn't help but share a hoof-bump with each other. Their little trick had worked.

Later, Maud was just walking down the street when Pinkie rolled up to her while riding her party cannon.

"Maud!" said Pinkie as she hugged her cannon, "I'm so happy you got me my party cannon back! Yay!"

POP WHISTLE!

Pinkie fired the cannon happily and then jumped into the air. But then her moment of joy was stopped when she realized something.

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie as she came back down, "I just realized something. 'Cause you gave back the pouch for the cannon, this is now the second gift you've gotten me today! And it's something I really, really wanted! You did it again! You gifts are _always_ better than mine! Next year, I'm gonna have to really step it up and-" Pinkie was cut off when Maud put a fore-hoof over the pink pony's mouth.

"Pinkie, gift giving isn't a competition," Maud told her, "it's an expression of love, and you always make sure to give your gifts lots of love. That's why I'll always love them, and you, five-ever! That's even longer than _for_ -ever." Maud give Pinkie a very rare smile.

"Awww!" Pinkie cooed as the two sisters shared a hug together. It was then Rarity and Mario arrived.

"There you two are!" said Pinkie, "You've sure been washing your hooves for a long time! We've got a train to catch here!"

"We know, but there is one more sight you two simply must see before we leave," said Rarity.

"Allow me to escort you ladies to our destination," said Mario in a formal tone and bowed his head and waved his beret with a fore-hoof. Rarity and Pinkie giggled at Mario's chivalrous behavior.

The map then showed the group heading to another location where Rarity stood by what was currently an empty but rather spacious storefront.

"Voila!" said Rarity, "Welcome to the future home of "Rarity for You"! And just so you know, the store name was Mario's idea. He found my name would make for a catchier name than his own, which is true, but I still feel bad I couldn't include him in the name." Mario just patted Rarity's shoulder supportively when they both noticed that Pinkie and Maud were just staring at the building. Their silence made Rarity and Mario nervous.

"What do you think of the place?" Rarity asked anxiously, "Is this the right location? Did we pick a good spot?"

"Think we'll draw enough customers here?" Mario asked in the same tone, "Did we make the right call?"

"No," said Maud, leaving the two ponies shocked, "You picked the perfect spot." Rarity and Mario both smiled, relieved that their two friends did like the location.

"You know, I think this might be my favorite PSSSD ever!" said Pinkie, "But I can't wait 'til next year's PSSS-D-W-R-M!"

"Wait...PSSS-D-W-R-M?" Rarity asked, making faces as she tried to say the acronym.

"What's that?" Mario asked curiously.

"It's a new tradition that Maud and I came up with!" Pinkie told the two ponies, "Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day..."

"...With Rarity and Mario," Maud finished. Rarity and Mario felt tears prick their eyes as they smiled.

"Aw, Pinkie, Maud..." said Mario as he put a fore-hoof to his heart.

"Oh! Ohh! Why, that's the sweetest..." Rarity said with gratitude before a realization hit her, "Oh, no. Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no. I know how good you are two are at giving gifts! I'm going to have to get you both something amazing, and I only have a year to do it!"

"Ugh, you're right, Rares," said Mario as he began to panic, "You all deserve the best and I have to make sure each gift is the best that I can offer! Oh so many ideas...so little time..."

"Oh, Rarity!" said Pinkie, "It doesn't matter what you get us! As long as you give your gift with love, it'll be perfect!" She then gave the marshmallow pony a hug as she gave Maud a wink. Maud winked back at her sister in a very sluggish manner.

"Why, thank you, Pinkie," said Rarity as the pink pony let go and turned to Mario.

"As for you, big brother," said Pinkie in a firm tone, "you need to give yourself some more credit. Ever since we've become friends, you always blow everypony away with these amazing gifts. I have no worries that your gift next year will be something amazing," Pinkie then leaned in and whispered, "You have a better chance at beating Maud for the best gift, but you didn't hear that from me." Mario chuckled.

"I didn't hear a word," said Mario, giving the pink pony a wink.

"Buuut now that you mention it..." said Pinkie as she grabbed her party cannon, "I _could_ use more confetti for my party cannon. You wouldn't believe how much of that stuff I go through in a day!"

POP WHISTLE!

Pinkie than fired more confetti into the air. Mario smiled.

"Well, this might not be confetti, Pinks," said Mario, "but..." He then surprised Pinkie by using his magic to place a barrette clip in the design and color of her cutie mark into her mane. She then did the same to Rarity. Since he didn't know what Maud's cutie mark looked like, he just placed a very simple pink gem barrette clip into Maud's mane.

"Thank you," said Maud.

"Oh Mario, you shouldn't have!" said Rarity as she admired her barrette.

"Well, all this talk about siblings and gift made me want to give you two something," said Mario, "Maud told earlier that she considers me a sibling too. So this is just my way of saying how much I love you guys. And I got barrette clips for the other sisters in my life and my wife. I even found Shenran a dual sword gem pin for his sword sheathe."

"Well aren't you the sweetest," said Pinkie and then her smile flipped over, "Awww...but we don't have anything for you!"

"You guys are my friends and call me your honorary brother," said Mario, "You love me and are helping me deal with my gloominess. That's enough of a gift in my point of view."

"That's very humble and sweet," said Rarity, "but we are not leaving the city until we each find you a present. After all..." Rarity stood to the right of him while Pinkie and Maud stood at his life.

"We love you, Mario!" Rarity and Pinkie cooed as they made smooching noises as they pecked his cheeks.

"Yes we do, ya big dork," Maud added. Despite her deadpan tone, Mario knew Maud was teasing him and gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh, now don't you go start calling me that too!" Mario warned.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?!" Rarity and Pinkie teased and then laughed. And Maud, for the third time that day, cracked a smile. Mario just blushed and rolled his eyes. But was soon smiling afterwards.

As much as he still had an issue with teasing, he didn't really mind this kind of teasing.

He knew it was out of love.

 **There! I finally put Luigi in the story. Now you know he's a pizzeria owner in Manehattan and not a plumber. Plus they are not related.**

 **And if you're puzzled as to why I had Mario have that Monopoly fanboy moment. It was just my way of reminding you readers that he's alot like Twilight in terms of being a bit nerdy and geeky. I mean...do you find Mario a-dork-able? (and I get it. This is like the Twilight moment from Equestria Girls, and I'll say it again...I. AM. NOT. PLANNING. TO. DO. EQUESTRIA GIRLS YET. Thank you...)**

 **I also tried to show that Mario has learned to better understand Maud's behavior and even taken the time to learn a few geometric terms to help her open up with conversations. I mean...he got Maud to smile three times in one day! Who else other than a certain stallion is season eight has accomplished that?**

 **Next time: Mario helps the CMC with the next chapter of their lives. Now that they have their cutie marks, where will they go from here?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	127. On Your Marks

On Your Marks

 _Pony's Log Number 604: The Cutie Mark Crusaders main story is complete. But what about the post-story? Where do they go from here? And does it mean staying together...or splitting up..._

Early one morning, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had assembled at their clubhouse.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" said Apple Bloom, "The first _post_ -cutie mark meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session!" Apple Bloom smiled excitedly, but it soon disappeared when she noticed that nopony was listening. She saw that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were just staring at their new cutie marks, leaving the yellow filly most annoyed. She quickly cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle as Scootaloo kept staring at her cutie mark and turning about continuously, "I was distracted by the radiance of my cutie mark..." Sweetie Belle then gazed at her flank, "Did you say something?"

"I mean..." Scootaloo added as she walked up to the podium, "it's pretty amazing how the colors just pop off your flank. It's kinda hard to look aw-"

THUMP!

Scootaloo was so busy staring at her flank that she walked head first into the side of the podium. She just smiled apologetically to Apple Bloom.

"Look, I know our cutie marks are amazing," said Apple Bloom as she stepped down from the podium, "but is that all we're gonna do now? Just spend our days starin' down at our own flanks?"

"I guess not," Sweetie Belle sighed sadly but kept staring at her own flank.

"Yeah, I supposed that could get real boring..." said Scootaloo in a still dazed tone as she kept staring at her own flank and circling around.

"Yeah..." said Apple Bloom wistfully as she started to stare at her own flank, but then blinked and shook her head to snap out of it.

"This is ridiculous!" Apple Bloom retorted, "We need to go out and do something!"

"Wow, you're right," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, we need to do try new stuff like we used to!" Scootaloo added.

"Exactly," said Apple in agreement.

"Like square dancing!" said Sweetie Belle as she appeared wearing a glittery cowgirl shirt, miniskirt, and brown boots. Some background square dance music was heard as she did a few steps, and then posed and winked.

"Or mountain climbing!" Scootaloo suggested as she was now wearing lederhosen and did a stock yodel.

"Or square dancin' on the mountain we just climbed!" said Apple Bloom, wearing a mish-mash of both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's outfits, danced to some square dance music and did the stock yodel as well. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stood beside her.

"Yeah," the three fillies said in agreement.

"And the more things we try, the more chances we'll have to finally gettin' our cutie marks," said Apple Bloom, "Come on!" Apple Bloom then headed to the front door as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gave her a funny look and then looked at each other.

"Um...Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle called just as Apple Bloom was opening the door. Sweetie Belle lifted her miniskirt while Scootaloo pulled down the side of her pants, which might have been considered inappropriate if one didn't remember that ponies usually don't wear clothes. They were basically reminding Apple Bloom that they already had their cutie marks. Apple Boom then lifted her own miniskirt to see her cutie mark before she blushed and smiled back sheepishly.

Guess the old routine was pretty much out the window...so to speak.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before the three fillies had removed their outfits when they heard a knock on the door. Sweetie Belle opened the door to find a certain alicorn prince standing outside.

"Hello handsome," said Sweetie Belle, "What brings you here today?"

"I wanna hang out with your guys," Mario replied simply, "Hope you don't mind."

"Not one bit big brother," said Apple Bloom, "We're still deciding on what to do for the day. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," said Mario as he walked inside, Sweetie Belle used her magic to shut the door, and Mario just took a quiet seat behind them.

"Wow...Did we really only ever do things _just_ to get our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked as they started at a posted filled with activities that had red X's out of them.

"I don't know," said Sweetie Belle before Mario was about to answer, "Maybe?"

"Aw, come on!" said Scootaloo, "we did lots of stuff that didn't have anything to do with getting our cutie marks."

"Like going out in play dates with Mario," Sweetie Belle said as Scootaloo smiled in agreement.

"Those were only fun until I found out he was my brother," said Apple Bloom annoyingly, "Now I feel like a third wheel whenever you guys drag me into going with ya."

"Hey, I can't stop them from gushing over me, sis," said Mario, "And they know I only see them like you, a little sister and best friend. I always make sure you have fun during those little dates they invited me too."

"I know," said Apple Bloom, "But I still feel left out since I have nopony to have a crush on anymore."

"Well, we could try finding you coltfriend," Scootaloo suggested, "Weren't you eyeballing..."

"Don't. Even. Think. About it!" Apple Bloom warned, giving the orange filly a death glare. Mario snickered.

" I guess our point is that we must have done stuff other than trying to get our cutie marks," said Scootaloo.

"Of course we did!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Absolutely!" said Apple Bloom.

It was then some montage music was played as scenes of the past showed Apple Bloom failing at trying to ride hang glider, trying to repair Fluttershy's broken table, and even doing some deep lake swimming.

"Who's bright idea was it for us to keep trying all those ridiculous things to get our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Rainbow," said Mario simply.

"And may I ask, why you never tried to stop us?" Sweetie Belle asked indignantly.

"Oh I did," said Mario, "several times over, but even after you guys went against your natural abilities at that talent show, Apple Bloom's impatience led to those cutie pox..."

"Oh, you _had_ to bring that up!" Apple Bloom retorted indignantly.

"...several other disasters that led to destruction of private property, damaged merchandise, and let's not forget all those countless baths from being covered in mud and tree sap," Mario continued as the three fillies glared at him, "it was clear as day you weren't going to listen no matter what I said. I mean who was it that got irritated that we found our cutie marks from "finding our true purpose through self-discovery"?" Scootaloo blushed heavily as she sank to the floor while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle glared at her.

"Never thought you'd make us feel stupid," Apple Bloom remarked.

"Hey, that's not what I was trying to do," said Mario firmly, "My point is that you three were so determined to get your cutie marks no matter what means necessary. It didn't help that my now student of friendship and Silver Spoon were constantly poking fun at you for not having your cutie marks. Even they both admit they just pushed you guys to keep trying to get them your way than earning them the right way."

"He's right you know," said Scootaloo, "cutie marks never used to be such a big deal unless those two were poking fun at us."

"I'm just glad we finally made peace with them," said Apple Bloom, "and it didn't take us getting our cutie marks for them to accept us either. Just showing them that we can be friends instead of enemies." Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

"Huh," said Sweetie Belle, "So now that we don't have to do stuff to get our cutie marks, what is it that the Cutie Mark Crusaders actually do?" The three pondered.

"Any ideas, handsome?" Sweetie Belle asked, making Mario chuckle.

"Well, what did you get your cutie marks for?" Mario replied. Apple Bloom then smiled.

"I know what we should do," Apple Bloom said excitedly, "We do exactly what we got our cutie marks in!"

"Helping other ponies!" said the three fillies at once.

"Ponies without cutie marks!" said Scootaloo.

"Or ponies who've forgotten their special purpose!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Exactly!" said Apple Boom as she appeared between them and held each filly with a fore-leg, "We just have to find ponies who need our help! Come on!" Apple Bloom headed out of the clubhouse as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle followed right behind the yellow filly. But before they did leave, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle did grab one of Mario's fore-legs so he could come along with them.

The first pony that Apple Bloom had thought of to ask for help was Big Mac, who was busy loading up a wagon that was filled with lots of freshly picked apples.

"Are you sure you feel content?" Sweetie Belle asked as she poked out from the wagon filled with apples. She had also gotten an apple stuck on the tip of her horn.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Not even a _tinge_ of dissatisfaction?" Scootaloo asked as she somehow appeared on Big Mac's head. Big Mac then went to hook himself to the harness of the wagon.

"Nnnope," said Big Mac as he started pulling to the wagon forward and making Scootaloo get off his head. Scootaloo tried to hover back to the ground, but then fell like a rock to the ground. Or at least she could have if Mario hadn't used his Double Gem Amulet to slow down time and slid under the orange filly so she landed softly on his stomach. Scootaloo smiled to say thank you. Then the three fillies got in front of Big Mac and stared walking backwards to follow him. Mario was just watching the scene unfold from the side of the red stallion.

"Not even the _slightest_ naggin' sensation that you don't really know what your purpose is in life or why you have a big apple as a cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked. Suddenly Apple Bloom tripped and fell backward. Big Mac and Mario gasped as the former put on the brakes to avoid stepping on the yellow filly, who cringed and braced for the worst. While Big Mad had managed to stop, he had stopped a little too quickly, which caused all the apples in the wagon to fall on top of him, burying the red stallion.

"Are you alright, Big bro?" Mario asked as he tried to dig the red stallion out. It wasn't long before Big Mac poked out from the pile of apples and glared at them as he spat out an apple from his mouth.

"Nnnope," said Big Mac annoyingly at the three fillies and ignoring Mario's question. The three fillies were left disappointed as Big Mac kept glaring at them as they walked sadly away.

"Take it easy bro," said Mario as he used his magic to put all the apples back into the wagon, "Apple Bloom and I were just concerned since you did mention that you were feeling a little...unimportant not too long ago, especially because of me and Applejack." Big Mac sighed.

"We've already talk things out and I'm feeling better and content with my life, little bro," said Big Mac sternly as he went to pull his wagon again.

"Sorry, just looking out for ya," said Mario as he walked away, feeling a little hurt.

"Wait, little bro," said Big Mac as Mario stopped and sadly looked back.

"Thanks," said Big Mac. Mario smiled, gave a nod, and then went to catch up with the three fillies.

Next, Apple Bloom was standing before somepony inside a room while Mario just sat blankly in the background against a wall.

"The important thing to remember is that there is no rush," said Apple Bloom.

"The three of us tried for the longest time," Scootaloo added as she leaned in from the yellow filly's right, "but it just comes when it comes!"

"And it's totally normal to feel confused and maybe even a little lost," said Sweetie Belle as she appeared between Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, "But being a blank flank is nothing to be ashamed of."

"And don't let mean ponies or bullies tell you otherwise," said Mario from the background.

"Oh yes!" said Apple Bloom.

"Indeed," said Sweetie Belle.

"He's right," said Scootaloo, "there will always be ponies who will try to put you down for not having a cutie mark, but don't let them! Just cause they got their cutie marks before you doesn't make them better than anypony else."

"Uh-huh," said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in agreement.

"So if you're havin even the slightest problem..." Scootaloo began.

"...or concerns or questions..." Sweetie Belle added.

"...we want you to know that we are here to help," Apple Bloom finished.

"I...don't think they're too worried about it yet," said Mrs. Cake from the doorway, making the three fillies blink. They had been doing their little speech to both Pound and Pumpkin, who were just babbling to themselves. They couldn't tell if they had been listening or not, not even Mario.

As some montage music began to play, a doctor was measuring the heartbeat of an elderly stallion. The doctor then turned to see the three fillies just watching him and smiling at they sat on the floor. Mario was just sitting on the back wall, looking at a magazine. The doctor then showed the three fillies his cutie mark, leaving them disappointed.

At town hall, several ponies were gathered around Mayor Mare as they presented scroll after scroll for her to sign. It was then the three fillies and Mario burst through the door with the three fillies ready for action. Mayor Mare looked at them and then showed them her cutie mark. The three fillies frowned, and they, along with Mario, backed up nervously to leave and closed the door.

The four ponies were walking down the streets of Ponyville when Filthy Rich walked past with a sack of bits. It didn't take long before the three fillies remembered that he had his cutie mark, looked disappointed, and walked away. The group later saw a pony chewing bubble gum and blowing bubbles. The pony also had a bubble gum dispenser on their flank. The three fillies then saw a pony with a very curly mustache and had a cutie mark to show he was barber, leaving the three fillies disappointed once more.

Eventually, the three fillies and Mario were now sitting together at the school playground. Sweetie Belle was sitting upright on one swing while Apple Bloom sat on the other seat on her stomach staring at the ground. Scootaloo was just sitting next the swing set. Mario had offered to push Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, but they declined...glumly.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought," said Apple Bloom.

"Who knew there were so few ponies worried about their cutie marks?" said Sweetie Belle.

"And you shouldn't try to make a problem appear either," said Mario, "My wife learned _that_ the hard way." The three fillies hummed in agreement.

"Kinda makes you wonder why we made such a big deal out of it for so long," said Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Mario all shot the orange filly a glare. Didn't they say why the Cutie Mark Crusaders had been so obsessed a few hours ago?

"What?" Scootaloo asked cluelessly. Neither of the other three ponies bothered to answer her.

"The point is," said Apple Bloom as she jumped off the swing, "helpin' other ponies with cutie mark problems is what makes us special."

"But if we can't find anypony with a problem..." said Scootaloo.

"...maybe we're not special," said Sweetie Belle.

"Nonsense," said Mario, "You three fillies are special. It's just one of those slow days where finding ponies to help out is far and few. Those days happen to me all the time."

"Oh really?" said Apple Bloom skeptically, "When was the last time you had a slow day in being useful?"

"Today," Mario replied, "Everypony else is busy and I had nothing to do. I was starting to feel lonely and sad so I came looking for you." The three fillies awed and gave him a group hug.

"Well, we're more than happy to keep you company and cheer ya up, big brother," said Apple Bloom, "I just wish we could have showed you how useful we can be."

"YEAH!" shouted a voice from a short distance away. The four ponies looked to see Bulk Biceps sitting in one of the playgrounds springy seats, which was tilted into the dirt since he was way too big...and how he managed to fit in the seat was the bigger question. Regardless, the four ponies walked up to him.

"I know exactly what you mean," said Bulk, You can't find a cutie mark problem. _I_ have a cutie mark problem. It's so confusing, and I feel like the solution is staring me right in the muzzle." Mario was about to roll his eyes at Bulk's clueless nature, but held back since the three fillies smiled excitedly and were eager to help the muscular Pegasus out.

By some great miraculous effort, the three fillies had somehow gotten the muscular Pegasus inside the clubhouse without Mario having to teleport him inside. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were smashed against opposite walls of the clubhouse. Scootaloo and Mario were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"I see why you guys hang out here!" said Bulk, "It's cozy!"

"The Crusader Clubhouse is a safe place, Mr...um...Bulk," said Scootaloo as she strained to get seen from behind the muscular Pegasus.

"Where you can open up without fear of judgment," said Mario in a strained tone, who was now trying to peek from the opposite side of Scootaloo.

"A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems!" Apple Bloom added.

"A place where we'll go on to solve even more!" said Sweetie Belle, "Starin' with yours!"

"No matter how long it takes!" said Scootaloo as she managed to squeeze out from behind Bulk and got between Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Mario managed to squeeze out from behind Bulk as well, but crashed into the fore-ground.

"Or how hard it is!" Sweetie Belle added.

"We'll solve it because that's what we do!" Apple Bloom said firmly.

"Yeah!" the three fillies shouted and then strained as they tried to reach each other for a high-hoof, but couldn't make it.

"YEAH!" Bulk shouted in agreement.

"So...what's your cutie mark problem?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, right," said Bulk, "Uh, well, my cutie mark is a dumbbell, but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville!"

"Have you tried lifting other things?" Scootaloo suggested nervously.

"You mean, not dumbbells?" Bulk replied.

"Yeah!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom.

"YEAH!" Bulk shouted again and stamped a fore-hoof, but then the floor gave way and he crashed into the ground below. Mario recovered from his earlier crash and peeked down as the Pegasus from the hole.

"Ooh! I mean...no," said Bulk as he poked his head from the hole he had created, making Mario yelped and tumble onto his flank, "I hadn't thought of that. _You guys are awesome_!" The four winced at his shouting before Bulk headed off.

"WAH!" Mario yelped as Bulk smashed another hole in the floor as he reappeared where Mario had been sitting, which sent the alicorn prince flying and crashing off screen again.

"But...what happens when I run out of other stuff?" Bulk asked worriedly.

"...I guess you could teach other ponies to lift things?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah!" said Scootaloo as Mario wobbled over next to her.

"YEAH!" Bulk shouted again, "Wow, you three really have a knack for this!" He then disappeared for real this time. Mario quickly hovered over the holes to make sure of it.

"Guess I'll go get some wood to fix the floors," said Mario in a rather annoyed tone, "I'll be back soon!"

"Thanks, Mario," said Apple Bloom as Mario flew out of the hole.

"That was easy!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe _too_ easy," said Apple Bloom in a rather blunt tone.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well, it's lookin' like cutie mark problems are few and far between," Apple Bloom pointed out as she walked over to Sweetie Belle.

"And...?" Sweetie Belle asked, not seeing the yellow filly's point.

"And what if we never find another one?" Apple Bloom asked as she looked at Scootaloo and was starting to panic.

"Well..." Scootaloo tried to reply.

"And even if we do," Apple Bloom continued, cutting Scootaloo off, "we could solve it so quick, it'll be like it never happened in the first place!"

"So...?" Sweetie Belle asked, still not seeing the filly's point.

"So...then the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have any reason to exist!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both had sad looks on their faces and poor Apple Bloom look like she was about to have a panic attack.

It was a few minutes later when Mario arrived with the extra planks of wood. Once he had managed to get his little sister to calm down, they got to work fixing the floor. Once they had finished, Apple Bloom told Mario what had gotten her so nervous. Mario suggested they made a Venn diagram to help them deal with their issue.

"The problem boils down to this," said Sweetie Belle as she held a pointer to the Venn diagram with her magic, "we don't need to go out and do things anymore to get our cutie marks."

"Right!" said Apple Bloom, "and-"

"Ponies with cutie mark problems are hard to find," Scootaloo interrupted as she jumped into Apple Bloom's back. The yellow filly glared at her, but Scootaloo didn't take notice.

"Exactly," said Apple Bloom as Scootaloo hopped off her back, "But even when we find problems, we're so good at solvin' them that most of the time there's nothin' for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to do. So..." Apple Bloom then zipped over to the podium and unfurled a map on the wall behind them.

"I thought we should start figurin' out ways to search all of Equestria for cutie mark problems!" Apple Bloom told them.

"Whoa! Hold on there, little sister," said Mario, "I can override Applejack on alot of things, but I don't think I can convince her or Granny Smith to let you three girls travel across Equestria alone."

"You could come with us," Apple Bloom proposed, "you are the cool brother after all."

"I don't know, sis," said Mario with much uncertainty in his tone.

"That kinda seems like a lot," Scootaloo pointed out, "Plus Mario is the Prince of Friendship and Twilight will get jealous if we keep him away from her for too long."

"I don't think Rarity would let me travel to the far reaches of Equestria looking for cutie mark problems," added Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll come across them in Ponyville," said Scootaloo, "And when we do, we'll totally solve them because we are so awesome at it!"

"That is very true," said Mario.

"Hoof!" said Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Mario together as they shared a high-hoof with each other.

"But...what do we do _until_ then?" Apple Bloom asked from the podium.

"Maybe whatever we want?" Sweetie Belle suggested as Mario nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Well, we used to only do stuff to get our cutie marks or fulfill our destiny," said Sweetie Belle, "but now we don't have to."

"So...we can do things just for fun?" said Apple Bloom.

"Is doing things for fun really that foreign to ya, sis?" Mario asked dramatically, "oh my! And I thought Twilight took her fillyhood too seriously when we were growing up."

"Ha, ha, ha," said Apple Bloom indignantly, "I know what fun is, thank you!"

"Just checking," said Mario with a smirk on his face.

"Are you girls thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Apple Bloom asked the two fillies.

"Sure am!" said Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle together.

"Makin' potions!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"Scootering!" shouted Scootaloo.

"Singing!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

The three ponies made stunned faces as they landed since they were gonna high-hoof each other until they realized they all had different ideas about having fun.

"Ahh-heh..." Apple Bloom stuttered, "So...which should we do first?"

"How about we let Mario decide?" Sweetie Belle asked, "You'll join us won't you?"

"If I'm invited," Mario replied with a teasing smile.

"Oh course you are," said Scootaloo, "Now can we do scootering first?"

"Hey!"

"No fair!"

"Let Mario decide!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle protested.

"Well, Scootaloo did admit she wanted to do her activity first," said Mario, "And I actually have some spare scooters and helmets with me. So let's ride some scooters."

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

Soon, Scootaloo had set up a very narrow and twisty racetrack that even had a loop-de-loop and then a ramp jump at the end. The three fillies and even Mario how had their own scooters and helmets as Scootaloo approached the start of the course.

"When Scootaloo told me she wanted to ride scooters," said Mario wearily, "I thought we would just race down the paths at the park or through town together. Not try something this extreme."

"Mario, this is Scootaloo we're talking about," said Apple Bloom indignantly.

"True, but this isn't a course for an amateur scooter rider," said Mario, "what is she thinking?"

"Scootaloo thinks?" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Sweetie..." Mario warned firmly.

"Sorry," said Sweetie Belle. It was then Scootaloo rolled up to the start of the course.

"Just remember - stomp, kick, and roll!" said Scootaloo to the rest of the group as she gestured the movements with a hind leg, "After this, you two are gonna love scootering as much as me!"

"Are you sure they shouldn't start on something a little less...daredevil-like?" Mario suggested.

"We did _far_ more dangerous stuff when we were trying to get our cutie marks," said Scootaloo, "besides, that's what all that hay down below is for!" Mario then noticed all the piled hay around the track.

 _At least she's made sure nopony gets hurt falling off the track_ Mario thought...nervously.

"If you say so," said Apple Bloom, feeling just as intimidated as she put her helmet on. Sweetie Belle used her magic to do the same.

"Ready?" Scootaloo asked but didn't wait for an answer, "Stomp, kick, and roll!" Scootaloo then stomped the ground, kicked to get herself moving and jumped as she launched herself down the ramp.

"Whooo!" Scootaloo cheered excitedly as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watched fearfully as the orange Pegasus raced forward. Scootaloo made going through the track look easy as she effortlessly took each turn at high speed. As she went through the loop-de-loop, jumped into the air as her scooter went through the loop and then landed back on it. She then launched off the ramp, did a super pony pose, and landed safely inside the second story of the barn and skidded to a stop.

"Ta-da!" said Scootaloo proudly.

"Whoo! Awesome moves, Scoot!" Mario shouted, feeling pumped up, "who ready to give it a try?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just looked stunned as the former fell off her scooter into some bushes and Sweetie Belle just rolled backwards and fell off soon afterward.

"I don't think I did it right," said Apple Bloom, now covered in grass and laughing nervously. Scootaloo was most indignant, knowing neither filly didn't even try.

"Well, I'll gonna give this course a go!" said Mario as he launched from the starting line, "Mario time!" Mario then zoomed about, even power-sliding the turns to give himself a mini-turbo. As he approached the loop-de-loop, Mario did a side somersault as his scooter went through the loop and landed back on it. Once he launched from the ramp, Mario did a 720 spin and then posed with his hind legs in the air before landing inside the barn area and skidded to a stop. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's jaw hit the floor while Scootaloo was smiling widely.

"Is it possible to fall in love with you twice?" Scootaloo gushed as Mario chuckled to himself. Sweetie Belle, who heard Scootaloo, growled jealously. Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes.

At the Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle and Mario were standing before one music stand while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stood on the other. Sweetie Belle then held a pitch pipe with her magic and blew into it.

"Do...Mi...So..." Sweetie Belle sang and then looked at Mario.

"Fa...La...Ti..." Mario sang back in his baritone voice. Sweetie Belle giggled.

"You have such a good singing voice handsome," said Sweetie Belle, which Mario just blushed shyly. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom glared. The latter was annoyed while the former was jealous.

"It's just a simply harmony," Sweetie Belle told Scootaloo and Apple Bloom as she gave them a sheet of music. The two fillies winced when they saw a very difficult music composition. Even Mario was rather baffled. He knew Sweetie Belle loved music and writing lyrics, but he had no idea she could read music this complex.

"Simple harmony, huh?" Scootaloo remarked.

"Are you sure Apple Bloom and Scootaloo can read this kind of music?" Mario asked.

" _Jump Up, Pony Star_ was just as complicated," said Sweetie Belle, "and _Harmony Light_ was even harder." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo glared.

"We didn't sing _Harmony Light_ ," Apple Bloom said indignantly, but was ignored as Sweetie Belle used her magic to pick up a baton and tapped the top of her music stand.

"And a-one, and a-two, and a-one two three!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Do..." Sweetie Belle sang on key.

"Fa..." Mario sang on key as well.

"So...!" Apple Bloom sang, slightly off key but was fixable.

"MI!" Scootaloo sang completely off key and so loudly that the other three ponies cringed.

"Wow, that _was_ simple," said Scootaloo as Mario and Apple Bloom gave her the stink eye. Sweetie Belle was so angry that Scootaloo didn't even try to be on key that she snapped her baton in two.

Once Sweetie Belle had calmed down and Mario had repaired her broken baton. The four ponies headed to Zecora's house. Now it was time to try some potion making and Apple Bloom was trying to show Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo what to do.

"It's just a dash, and a drop, and a drip!" said Apple Bloom as she put a drop of some yellow and blue mixes into a bowl as Zecora was busy working in the background. It was then a single plant sprouted an produced a single apple.

"I see you've improved on your apple growing potion," said Mario, "Twilight will be very impressed." Zecora smiled as well.

"Just a dash, and a drop, and a drip!" Apple Bloom repeated.

POOF!

Apple Bloom, Mario, and Zecora turned to see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle covered in brown soot on their face and manes from a potion gone horribly wrong. Scootaloo just spat out her tube annoyingly and glared.

"Oh boy..." Mario said wearily, Zecora just looked annoyed, and Apple Bloom...looked rather sad and disappointed.

Once the mess was cleaned up and the three fillies apologized to Zecora, they headed back to the clubhouse. They were discussing how they all wanted to do different things that only one pony liked and the others didn't.

"...and even though Scootaloo thinks bungee jumping is the bees knees," said Apple Bloom as she marked a red X over the paper with the activity on it.

"...Sweetie Belle would rather _keep_ bees," Apple Bloom continued as she marked an X over bee-keeping and spat out the marker.

"Of course, I'm allergic," said Apple Bloom, "Who'd've thought it'd be so hard to find something for all of us to do together?"

"The problem, if I can be honest with you three," said Mario, "was that when one of you found something fun, the others didn't really try doing the activity. Or the person in charge of the activity didn't consider the others' feelings."

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"Did you really expect Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to be able to do launch off of ramps or loop-de-loops doing scootering the first time?" Mario asked. Scootaloo sighed.

"Yeah, that was a bit much huh?" said Scootaloo.

"Ya think?" Sweetie Belle retorted.

"And wasn't it unfair of you to expect Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to read advanced music notes," said Mario, "I may be a Pony Tones member, but even _I_ was struggling reading that music sheet!"

"Oh...right..." Sweetie Belle remarked.

"I thought a simple apple growing potion was easy enough," said Apple Bloom quietly.

"Well it wasn't!" Scootaloo snapped.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Mario, wanting to avoid a fight breaking out, "I guess the point here is that it might help if you considered the feelings of your fellow Crusaders when you pick an activity. After all, I may be a master of parkour, but if any of you wanted to try it with me. I wouldn't make you do one of my regular courses on the first try. I'd start with something easy until you got the hang of the basic moves and teach you harder stuff as you got better."

"Good idea, Big Brother," said Apple Bloom, "If we just consider each other's feelings, we can find something fun for all of us to do together and still have fun."

"Well, I know this might sound crazy and it's kind of opposite of what Mario suggested," said Scootaloo, "But what if we didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What do you mean, Scoot?" Mario asked.

"Do things together," said Scootaloo, "Well, do _everything_ together." Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"But we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom protested as she stamped a fore-hoof definitively.

"And we always will be!" said Scootaloo, "But I _really_ wanna bungee jump! The speed, the height, the fall!"

"The sound of grown stallions shrieking like little fillies," Mario remarked as Scootaloo snickered.

"Good one, Mario," Scootaloo replied as they shared a high hoof.

"And I know you two aren't interested," said Sweetie Belle, "but I wanna try crochet. Care to join me handsome?" Mario went to reply when Scootaloo got in front of him.

"Hey, I wanna invite Mario bungee jumping!" Scootaloo protested.

"Well, I asked him first!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"She's right Scootaloo, remember our rule?" Mario reminded the orange Pegasus.

"Speak up before somepony else beats you to it," said Scootaloo...hastily, "Can I ask next time, you'll hang out with me?"

"You got a deal," said Mario as Scootaloo smiled and felt better.

"Isn't there something _you've_ always wanted to do on your own?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom as she and Sweetie Belle asked excitedly. Apple Bloom just gave them both a blank look.

"I don't know..." said Apple Bloom honestly, "I guess I figured we'd always do stuff together. But bungee jumping sounds just as scary as crochet sounds borin'."

"Only if you don't give them a fair try," said Mario, "Bungee jumping is scary, but Twilight Velvet, my mother-in-law, showed me how much fun the thrill can be."

"I didn't know Twilight's mom did bungee jumping," said Scootaloo.

"Pffft, next time she visits, I'll invite you to hang out with us, Scoot," said Mario, "Twilight Velvet loves daredevil stuff just as much as you do. Last time, we did tightrope walking across a pool of lava."

"Cool!" said Scootaloo excitedly.

"And crochet?" Apple Bloom asked rather bluntly.

"Granny Smith showed me the basics," said Mario, "but that was a while ago and I never really tried to crochet myself. I'm willing to try it again. Guess that means Sweetie Belle and I will be learning the basics together." Sweetie Belle bounced on her hooves excitedly.

"I see..." said Apple Bloom in a plain but slightly glum tone, "well, neither seems to interest me. Sorry."

"That's okay," said Scootaloo, "Sweetie Belle and I can do the things we like, and you can do whatever you like!"

"Just as soon as you figure out what it is," said Sweetie Belle. The two smiled at the yellow filly, not even noticing that Apple Bloom looked a little dejected. Mario looked a little concerned.

"I guess..." said Apple Bloom quietly and then blinked when she saw Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were heading for the front door.

"Great!" said Scootaloo, "Then we can meet back here and talk all about what we've done!"

"But I don't know what it'll be," Apple Bloom protested.

"You'll find something!" said Sweetie Belle with a grin.

"Something awesome!" Scootaloo added with a grin of her own. Then the two fillies zoomed away, but Sweetie Belle came back when she found Mario was still inside the clubhouse. Mario was concerned about Apple Bloom.

"Coming handsome?" Sweetie Belle asked. Mario blinked and turned to look at the marshmallow filly.

"Give me a few seconds with my little sister, Sweetie Belle," said Mario.

"Okay, but hurry up!" said Sweetie Belle as she zipped away. Mario just chuckled at her impatience and then turned to face the yellow filly.

"Apple Bloom..." Mario said gently.

"Just go," said Apple Bloom bluntly.

"Sis, please what's..."

" _I said GO_!" Apple Bloom yelled and turned away. Mario nearly retorted but then bit his tongue. He could remember when Twilight tried yelling at him to be honest with her and how well things had turned out.

"Alright," said Mario calmly, "I'll be at the Carousel Boutique with Sweetie Belle if you wanna talk about it. I love you, Apple Bloom. You can talk to me about anything...whenever you're ready to do so." The yellow filly didn't turn around. If she had, Mario would have noticed a small tear streaming down one of her cheeks.

"Good luck finding something fun to do," said Mario with an encouraging smile, but got no reply. He then took his leave to give the filly her space. It was then Apple Bloom finally turned around and wiped the tear from her eye and sighed.

"Well...I guess now I'll have to," said Apple Bloom sadly as her pink bow went limp.

[Apple Bloom - She looked behind herself as she looked at all the drawings of various activities on the walls and floor. She then headed toward a nearby window as she saw Scootaloo and Sweetie belle, the latter with Mario at her side, parted ways to go have their fun. She then walked away from the window with her head held low.]

 _I never imagined myself out on my own  
Tryin' to find out what's next for me  
The Cutie Mark Crusaders have always been my home  
Now maybe there's more that I could be_

[Apple Bloom - As she kept singing, a stallion helped her put on a life-preserve as she climbed into a raft with three other adult ponies. The raft then took off with everypony but her using paddles to control the raft. She also bounced into the air every time the raft hit a dip or a bump from the raging waters.]

 _I guess as time goes by  
Everypony has to go out on their own  
And maybe someday I'll have to try  
Somethin' new that's just for me  
A little somethin' that could be  
Just my own and I won't feel so left behind_

[Apple Bloom - She then jumped into a bucket filled with grapes along with two other ponies. She happily jumped and stomped about, but wasn't paying attention to her bouncing and fell out of the bucket. The two other ponies checked to see if she was alright. Apple Bloom looked a bit dazed, but just looked at her grape colored hooves. Next, she was at an artist studio where various ponies were trying to paint Tree Hugger as she stood on a platform and posed on her hind legs. While the other ponies did various artistic styles, Apple Bloom's painting was very amateurish, which left her feeling more sad and dejected.]

 _We used to say that we'd be always side by side  
Maybe things are changin' and this could mean goodbye  
I always thought our friendship was all I'd ever need  
We've always been crusadin' - what else is there for me?_

[Apple Bloom - She was seen mixing something in a bowl at what appeared to be a cooking class. Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, and a third pony were also working together at their own station behind her. Apple Bloom then pulled out a beautifully made pie from the oven and set it on the table. She then went to hand out forks only to find that nopony else was at her station. She then looked to see that Diamond Tiara had gone in for a huge bit of their own pie as Silver Spoon used a fork to give their third member a taste. Apple Bloom just looked dejected and left the baking class, leaving her pie behind. As she walked alone, several pictures showing soccer, fishing, sewing, and carpentry were seen around her. She then sat in the middle of a wooden bridge.]

 _I guess as time goes by  
Everypony has to go out on their own  
And maybe someday I'll have to try  
Somethin' new that's just for me  
A little somethin' that could be  
Just my own and I won't feel so left behind_

Poor Apple Bloom just felt miserable as she sat alone on the bridge, feeling very lonely. She didn't ponder alone for long. She then saw a pie being put in front of her and looked to her side to see a familiar tiara wearing filly giving her a warm smile.

"You left this behind," said Diamond Tiara, "I figured you wouldn't want to let such a tasty pie go to waste."

"Oh...umm...thanks," said Apple Bloom sadly, "But you can have it. I'm not hungry..." Diamond Tiara gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong Apple Bloom?" Diamond Tiara asked, "you look upset."

"It's...nothing, Di," said Apple Bloom in a glum tone.

"It can't be if you acting so glum," said Diamond Tiara, "If there's one thing Master taught me, it was to sense when something is bothering somepony."

"Well, maybe it's nopony's business but their own," said Apple Bloom irritably.

"Yeah, and look how well pushing ponies away did for your big brother," said Diamond Tiara firmly, "You're my friend, Apple Bloom, and I care about you just like you care about me. Now what's bugging you?" Apple Bloom just sighed.

"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle want to do things on their own from now on," said Apple Bloom in a bitter tone, "Apparently, they think we don't need to do things together anymore."

"Oh, Apple Bloom, I'm sure that's not what they meant," said Diamond Tiara, "You're the Cutie Mark Crusaders after all!"

"Oh, really?" Apple Bloom snapped, "Do ya see them with me now? Unless you're gonna tell me they're under some sort of invisibility spell? Hey ya invisible Scootaloo! Hey ya invisible Sweetie Belle! Nice to see you've come to spend time with me, _even after telling me you don't want to anymore_!" Apple Bloom panted heavily as tears built up in their eyes. Diamond Tiara gave the filly a worried look, but wasn't sure of what to say.

"Well...what are they doing now, if I can ask?" Diamond Tiara replied once she felt Apple Bloom had calmed down.

"Scootaloo's doin' bungee jumping and Sweetie Belle's on a date with Mario doin' some crochet," said Apple Bloom bluntly.

"Why didn't you join them?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Bungee jumping scares me," said Apple Bloom honestly, "and crochet sounded boring. You can go ahead and laugh if you want."

"Hey, I don't do that anymore," said Diamond Tiara, "Bungee jumping sounds scary to me too and, no offense, but crochet sounds more like a Granny Smith kind of activity."

"None taken," said Apple Bloom, "They said I should find something to do, but so far I've got nothing. I still don't get why finding something we all liked to do had to be so hard."

"Oh, Apple Bloom, not everypony is gonna like the things you do," said Diamond Tiara, "Take Silver for example. I found out that while I like to go window shopping. She hates it! And that used to be our go to activity back in the day. And I found out that she likes to go antiquing, especially for old silverware, which I find to be...and I'm just being honest, not mean... _boring_!"

"Your point?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Just because you all share different interests doesn't mean you still can't be the Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Diamond Tiara, "Sometimes spending time apart from each other is a good thing."

"How is being apart from my best friends helpful?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well..." Diamond Tiara pondered, "Master says sometimes being apart can help you learn to cherish and appreciate each other better. Then when you do spend time together, it feels more valuable and special."

"And in the mean time, I feel all alone!" Apple Bloom snapped before muttering under her breath, "it's like they've gone and abandoned me..."

"What did you say?" Diamond Tiara asked in surprise.

"N-n-n-nothing!" said Apple Bloom quickly. Diamond Tiara looked at Apple Bloom sadly.

"I'm sure that's not the case, Apple Bloom," said Diamond Tiara, "These are your best friend you're talking about. They would never abandon you." Apple Bloom winced but then looked away sadly.

"I...guess so..." said Apple Bloom doubtfully. Diamond Tiara surprised the yellow filly by giving her a hug.

"I know so," said Diamond Tiara, "True friends will always stick together, even if they want to do different things. But if you feel this way, it might help if you told Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo about it. Silver and I had to learn to be honest with each other and now our friendship is getting stronger everyday!"

"Good to hear," said Apple Bloom in a depressed tone. Diamond Tiara sighed.

"Do you want some company?" Diamond Tiara asked, "Silver and I were gonna head to the park and feed some ducks if you'd be interested in joining us. At least you won't be alone." Apple Bloom just looked at the tiara-wearing filly and gave her a small smile. Then her ears heard something nearby.

"And one, two, three four," Apple Bloom heard inside what appeared to be a dancing school, " _two_ , two, three, four..." Diamond Tiara also heard voice from inside the dance school and smiled.

"You gonna go check it out?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"You bet," said Apple Bloom, feeling more cheerful, and ran off, "See ya, Di! Enjoy the pie!" Diamond Tiara just watched the yellow filly head to the dancing school and just sighed to herself.

 _I really hope she talks things out with her friends_ Diamond Tiara thought worriedly as she put the pie on her back and balanced it as she headed off to go find Silver Spoon.

 _I wonder if I should tell Master about this_ Diamond thought to herself _I mean...it seems like he and Apple Bloom have the same fears. He can help her..._ As Diamond pondered about whether to tell Mario or not, Apple Bloom was heading toward the dancing school, where the teacher, Hoofer Steps was still instructing the other little filly and colt dancers.

" _One_ , two, three, four," Hoofer Steps repeated, " _Two_ , two, three, four-" It was then the door burst open.

"Whatever kind of dancin' y'all are doin'," said Apple Bloom excitedly, "you're doin' it together, and I want in!" Hoofer Steps and the rest of the students just stared at her. Apple Bloom quickly recomposed herself.

"I-I mean, uh," said Apple Bloom as she cleared her throat, "Would it be okay if I enrolled in this dance class?"

"Well, let's see what you can do," said Hoofer Steps as she approached the yellow filly, "We have a recital at Town Hall tonight, and a spot just opened up!" She then leaned closer to Apple Bloom.

"Tender Taps is a little too shy to perform," Hoofer Steps told the yellow filly in a hushed tone as she pointed to a colt that had the same mane and tail coloring at Scootaloo, but his purple mane and tail were darker. He was also wearing a dancing outfit as he sat in a corner looking rather timid and waved at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom just waved back.

"But if you're ready to step into a partnered routine..." Hoofer Steps continued.

"That sounds an awful lot like friendship!" said Apple Bloom, "And I'm ready for anything I don't have to do by myself!"

"Well then!" said Hoofer Steps, "Dancing with partner will be perfect." She then clapped her fore-hooves together. It was then another colt stood in the middle of the dance floor and twirled as he extended a fore-hoof to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom smiled and gently offer him her fore-hoof. He then pulled her up on her hind legs and started to do a slow tango with her as some appropriate music played in the background. Apple Bloom couldn't help but feel a little shy but was able to follow her partner's moves. The colt then made Apple Bloom twirl about quickly.

"Whooooooa!" Apple Bloom yelped as she stopped spinning and felt a bit dizzy, but she quickly recovered and was able to do a finished pose that mirrored her partner. Apple Bloom smiled excitedly. Then there was trouble. Apple Bloom then grabbed her partner and tried to take the lead as some faster tango music was played.

"Whoa, whoaaa!" Apple Bloom yelped again as she made herself and the colt spin about. They both bumped into the other dancing pairs, knocking them over before they fell over. Everypony was all piled up together with Apple Bloom at the top of the pile.

"Whew!" said Apple Bloom, "I feel like that went pretty good, but let's give it one more whirl, because it's important that I do a good job partnering with my new group of friends." The other students just rolled their eyes and groaned silently. Hoofer Steps just stared as the rest of the students got up and gathered behind her.

"Eh...Now I'm think of it," said Hoofer Steps, "you might be better as soloist." Apple Bloom looked very disappointed. It wasn't long before the rest of the students were back to practicing and Hoofer Steps could tell that Apple Bloom was still looking very glum.

"Uh, partnering is a little advanced for you," said Hoofer Steps, trying to cheer Apple Bloom up, "But there's still lots you can do on your own."

"I'm sorry," said Apple Bloom sadly, "but doin' stuff on my own is exactly what I _don't_ want." Apple Bloom then walked out of the dancing school to leave. Tender Taps just watched the yellow filly exit the dance school. He quickly removed his dance outfit and went to catch up with Apple Bloom.

"Sorry it didn't work out," Tender Taps told the very glum filly.

"Tryin' different things with my friends is always fun," Apple Bloom replied, "even when we were terrible. Now it's _just_ terrible."

"You weren't that bad," said Tender Taps, "You just need to learn a few things on your own. Being a soloist can be fun!" He then started to dance for Apple Bloom. He began to rapidly tap dance on just his hind hooves, then swung around a lamp post, and slid across the ground on his hind knees.

"Ha Haha!" Tender Taps chanted as he danced and then stood back up on all fours, "You just have to do it with feeling!" He then ran up a wall, back-flipped and then landed while doing a perfect split on his hind legs. Apple Bloom just stared with her jaw hanging open but then went back to looking glum.

"Thanks, but..." Apple Bloom sighed, "without my friends, I don't think I'll ever feel again. Good luck at the recital." She started to walk away.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do that," said Tender Tap, "I mean, I want to. It's kind of all I think about. I bet someday my cutie mark will even be about performing! But I could never dance in front of an audience the way I do in class. That's t-t-t-t-terrifying!" Tender Taps trembled fearfully as Apple Bloom just continued to walk away from him.

"Yeah, okay," said Apple Bloom in a deadpan tone, "Nice meetin' you."

"You, too," said Tender Taps sadly before he tap-danced away on all four hooves.

A couple of hours later, Sweetie Belle and Mario were heading out of the Carousel Boutique, each of them wearing a multi-colored scarves around their necks. They hadn't gone too far when they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waiting for them.

"We heard you had a crochet date with Sweetie Belle," Silver Spoon remarked. Mario showed his poorly made scarf.

"Look, I actually stink at something!" said Mario sarcastically. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon giggled.

"It is pretty bad," Diamond Tiara remarked honestly, "But knowing you, I'm sure you'll get better, Master."

"Thanks," said Mario with an eye roll.

"What's brings you here?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"We're here because Di wanted to tell Mario something," said Silver Spoon, "Go on!" Diamond Tiara took a slow deep breath.

"I ran into Apple Bloom earlier today," Diamond Tiara explained, "She looked really sad. I asked her what was up and she told me how you guys were doing separate things. But she mentioned something about feeling abandoned..."

"What?!" Sweetie Belle interjected, "We didn't abandon her!"

"I figured you didn't," said Diamond Tiara, "but she seems convinced you don't want to hang out with her anymore. Plus she looked really, really sad. Like...when Mario gets the blues kind of sad..."

"Nopony wants to see a gloomy Apple Bloom moping around," said Silver Spoon, "we're both worried about her." Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement.

"I see," said Mario as he pondered to himself.

"I hope you're not upset I told you," said Diamond Tiara, "Apple Bloom said nothing about keeping this a secret..."

"No, Di, it's fine," said Mario, "Thank you for telling Sweetie Belle and I about this. We'll take care of Apple Bloom."

"Right," said Sweetie Belle. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smiled.

"Thanks, Mario," said Silver Spoon, "We know you'll help Apple Bloom. Come on, Di, I still want to show you that new tea that my Mom said she loved." Diamond nodded as she and Silver Spoon bid Mario and Sweetie belle good-bye. They headed to the clubhouse. It didn't take long before they had arrived back at the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle was halfway up the ramp when she and Mario saw Scootaloo arriving wearing a helmet, goggles, and stunt suit.

"Sweetie Belle! Mario!" Scootaloo called out, "You are not gonna believe this, but I think I like bungee jumping even _more_ than scootering!"

"That's awesome Scoot," said Mario.

" _Seriously_?!" Sweetie Belle excitedly, "That's amazing! Look what Mario and I did!" Sweetie Belle used her magic to show her hoof-made scarf. Mario then showed his own scarf. Scootaloo was surprised to see that Mario's scarf didn't look any better than Sweetie Belle's.

"Wow, uh, that's, um..." Scootaloo was struggling to say something positive and encouraging.

"Horrible!" said Sweetie Belle, "But it was so much fun! Especially with Mario learning along side with me! Rarity showed us how, even thought she says," Sweetie Belle then imitated Rarity, ""Crochet is knitting's poorer cousin"."

"Yet she was inspired to make crochet chic for next season's fashion line darling," said Mario in a snooty tone, making Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laugh heartily.

"True," said Sweetie Belle, "but despite what Rarity's said, I _loved_ it! And Mario says that the more I do it, they better I'll be."

"Awesome!" said Scootaloo, "but next time we do separate activities, he's coming with me for bungee jumping! We had a deal."

"Fair enough, Scoot," said Mario and then smirked, "I mean you seem excited about the idea of you and me hugging each other while being tied together by a bungee cord." Scootaloo's eyes popped out.

"Well, I can't help it if you're super cuddly," Scootaloo replied and then blushed deep red once she realized what she had said, "I mean...that's NOT why I want to bungee jump with you! It's NOT! GAH!" Sweetie Belle and Mario laughed as Scootaloo growled inwardly as her face went dark red.

"It's okay, Scoot," said Mario, "I like hugging you too." Scootaloo just giggled sheepishly as they headed inside of the clubhouse. When they opened the door, they were shocked to see Apple Bloom sitting alone. Since her back was against them, they couldn't tell Apple Bloom was sulking. Mario and Sweetie Belle shared knowing looks with each other, now remembering that Apple Bloom was having her own problems at the moment.

"Oh, hello, girls _and_ big brother," said Apple Bloom in calm, but also very bitter and resentful tone, "Have fun pursuing you _own_ interests?" She then gave them a bitter glare.

"Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked as Mario and Sweetie Belle looked at her with stunned faces, "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Is there something you want to talk about, Sis?" Mario asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle added, "we thought you'd be out looking for things you like to do." Apple Bloom gave them a very angry laugh.

"I did," said Apple Bloom with a smile that was anything but cheerful and possibly mentally unstable, "I looked all over town. I looked...and I looked...and I looked...and you know what I found?" The three ponies just looked rather disturbed as they all nervously shook their head.

"NOTHIN'!" Apple Bloom yelled as she got into their faces. She then quickly opened the blinds, making all three ponies flinch at the bright light. Once their eyes had adjusted, they were shocked to see Apple Bloom sitting bitterly and surrounded by sheets of paper with various activities that had red X's all over them. The papers covered the walls and even the floor as Apple Bloom sat in the middle with a bitter look on her face.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned wearily at the sight.

"You tried every one of these?" Scootaloo asked as the three ponies walked up to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom just nodded bitterly.

"And each one just made me feeling more alone than the next!" said Apple Bloom angrily, "I don't see how I'm supposed to be happy that we're not hanging out anymore!" Apple Bloom just stared at the floor angrily. The three ponies just looked rather stunned and puzzled at what the yellow filly had said.

"Wait, I never said that," said Scootaloo, "I just said we don't have to do _everything_ together." Sweetie Belle and Mario nodded in agreement.

"Like when there's something one of us wants to do that the others don't," Sweetie Belle added.

"Oh..." said Apple Bloom as she blinked in understanding, "Well, I guess that changes things." She then gave them a look that showed both embarrassment as well as sheepishness. Mario just looked at her sympathetically as he walked up to the yellow filly.

"Apple Bloom," said Mario gently, "what made you think Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, even me, wouldn't want to hang out with you anymore?" Apple Bloom just looked away. Mario released a slow deep breath.

"Sweetie Belle and I ran into Di and Silver along the way here," said Mario, "Di told us how you were feeling."

"Snitch," Apple Bloom muttered.

"She's not a snitch," said Mario, "If there's _one thing_ I taught my faithful student, it was the fine line between keeping a secret and speaking up when you know something isn't right. She told me because she and Silver were worried about you. Sweetie Belle is worried about you and so is Scootaloo." Both little fillies nodded in agreement. Apple Bloom growled and kept her back against them.

"Don't do this," Mario warned gently, "Don't shut me out, Apple Bloom. You didn't like it when I did that to you..."

"Well, what do you want me to say?!" Apple Bloom snapped as she did a fast one-eighty, "That I have a fear of being abandoned just like you?!" Apple Bloom's lips instantly went inside her mouth before she turned her back against them again. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at her sadly.

"I would believe it," said Mario quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I know you too have alot in common," said Scootaloo, "but can siblings get the same fears?"

"It's not a genetic flaw, or something you get from your family, like anxiety and such," said Mario, "It comes from life experiences. In Apple Bloom's case, it's the fact our parents weren't around to take care of her. They might not have outright abandoned her like they did with me, but the fact is still the same. She feels alone because they aren't around to take care of her. I'm guessing she's afraid somepony else she loves and cares about will do the same to her. In this case because you've all gotten your cutie marks. Am I getting to the issues here Sis? If I'm wrong, please speak up..." Apple Bloom just sniffled a couple of times and then turned around to show her pupils had gotten larger and were filled with held back tears.

"Do ya always have to...to..." Apple Bloom couldn't finish her statement since she lost her grip on her tears and they started to fall and Apple Bloom felt like she would lose it if she kept trying to speak.

"Apple Bloom, I'm not trying to be pushy," said Mario as he sat before the now crying yellow filly, "But even since I reconnected with you, I've seen plenty of situations where I've seen you have this fear. The first time was Di's Cute-ceanera. When you didn't want to feel like an outsider because you didn't have your cutie mark. Another was when you had all those nightmares, two of those bad dream scenarios involved seeing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both making you feel excluded. And then now, all Scootaloo was talking about was having fun with an activity on their own, but you took as them saying they don't want to hang out with you. It's clear to me that you are just as much afraid of being abandoned and left alone as I am." Apple Bloom began to sob as she covered her eyes with her fore-hooves. Mario pulled the little filly in for a gentle hug. Apple Bloom just cried harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Apple Bloom sobbed.

"Don't be," said Mario gently as he used a fore-hoof to stroke her mane, "It's just a fear that we need to overcome together. Plus having anxiety certainly doesn't make that fight any easier. But what I want you to understand is that you don't have to deal with this alone. You have your family and your friends to help you get through this. We all love you, Apple Bloom. Nopony is going to leave you."

"Are you sure?" Apple Bloom croaked as she pulled away, but her tears kept flowing.

"Yes," said Mario, "We'll all be here to help you get past this. Just like you three are here to help me." He then kissed Apple Bloom's forehead, which she gave a light giggle as her tears started to slow down.

"Yeah, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle, "we're your best friends. We're never going to abandon you. Pinkie Promise." Scootaloo nodded and smiled in agreement as they gave the yellow filly a group hug. Apple Bloom gave them a smile as she wiped her eyes and stood up, but the others could tell she still looked embarassed.

"It's going to be okay, Sis," said Mario gently, "I love you."

"I know it will and I love you too," said Apple Bloom, "I...I guess I understand now how after you opened up about this that afterward you couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous. How could I have been so dumb? My best friends were never abandoning me at all!"

"Honestly," said Scootaloo, "I can't believe you thought we didn't want to hang out anymore."

"I can't believe you tried all this stuff and didn't find one thing you liked," Sweetie Belle added. Apple Bloom just winced at all the crossed out papers.

"Well, I kind of liked dancin'," said Apple Bloom as she showed a crossed out picture of the said activity, "mainly because it looked like somethin' you couldn't do alone, but I wasn't very good at it."

"Well, you don't have to be good at something to have fun!" said Sweetie Belle with a smile

"And being good doesn't always mean you will," added Scootaloo.

"That is very true," said Mario, impressed at their words of wisdom.

"I know..." said Apple Bloom, "I guess I was just too focused on being feeling alone that I didn't really give any of these things a chance to see if I would enjoy them. Di had even invited me to the park to feed some ducks with Silver. I probably should've just said yes."

"Well, there's always next time," said Mario, "and Di and Silver told me to say that they care about you too. They've got your back." Apple Bloom chuckled.

"It's still funny how the very fillies who used go out of her to make us miserable is now looking out for me like a good friend," said Apple Bloom, "You're clearly doing well as Di's friendship teacher, Big brother. Even Silver Spoon is alot nicer too." Mario chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm still learning as I go," said Mario modestly, "and Di says she's much happier forging her own path and becoming the pony she wants to be. And Silver's happier that she can be a friend rather than a bully." Apple Bloom then remembered something.

"Speaking of pony's who want to forge their own dreams," said Apple Bloom, "I met the best dancer in the world, but he..."

"You danced with a colt?!" Mario called out in surprise, "Hey, Scoot. Guess you don't need to find Apple Bloom a coltfriend after all." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle snickered.

"I didn't dance with a colt," Apple Bloom retorted through her teeth as her cheeks turned pink, "I mean I did, but it wasn't him...just...UGH!" Apple Bloom panted heavily as her mane was starting to look a little frazzled.

"Easy, sis," chuckled Mario as he rubbed a fore-hoof through her mane to get the frazzled frizz out of it, "I'm just teasing. Now tell us about this colt being the best dancer."

"Well...he...was so shy," said Apple Bloom as she got her thoughts back on track, "he couldn't bring himself to perform, even though he really, really wanted to."

"Oh, I _so_ understand that," said Mario, "you've all heard my stories about how I had severe stage fright despite being told I'm a pretty good actor, signer, and dancer." The fillies nodded in understanding. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then blinked as they exchanged a look with each other.

"I don't suppose this dancing pony had a cutie mark, did he?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and Scootaloo smiled. Apple Bloom went agape in realization.

"He...he didn't!" said Apple Bloom, "Oh my gosh, Crusaders! Do you know what this means?"

"We've got a cutie mark problem to solve!" they said excitedly before they shared a hoof bump.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GO!" they shouted.

"Right on!" Mario added as he joined the hoof bump. It wasn't long before the four ponies had arrived at Town Hall auditorium. Two adult ponies were dancing on a stage together as the stallion made the mare do a fast twirl. Tender Taps was just excitedly watching them perform. Suddenly the doors burst open.

"You're here," Apple Bloom shouted. Tender Taps turned around to see the yellow filly, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo behind him.

"Shhhh!" Shoeshine hushed sternly. Then the audience started cheering for the dancing couple as he gestured for the three fillies to follow him. He then led the group, which now included Mario, backstage where they could talk without disrupting the performances. It wasn't until they had all walked in when Tender Taps even noticed that Mario was with them.

"P-P-P-P-Prince Mario?!" Tender Taps exclaimed, "W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my friends," said Mario simply and then pointed a fore-hoof at Apple Bloom, "and my little sister." Tender Tap was in deep shock.

"You're Prince Mario's little sister?" Tender Taps asked the yellow filly.

"Eh-heh, yeah, but I don't like to go braggin' that I'm related to the Prince of Friendship," said Apple Bloom sheepishly. Tender Taps just stared for a moment before he shook his head rapidly to recompose himself.

"So...what are you doing here?" Tender Taps asked.

"To ask you out," Mario murmured to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who bit their lower lips to avoid laughing. Apple Bloom growled at Mario as the three ponies snickered to each other. The yellow filly then turned to Tender Taps.

"You told me that you wanted to perform more than anythin'," said Apple Bloom, "but I was too caught up in myself to listen. You're the best dancer I've ever seen, and I'm here to convince you to get out on that stage!" Tender Taps looked at Hoofer Steps as she led the rest of the students out onto the stage. He then looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario.

"Um, didn't I also tell you that dancing in front of other ponies is t-t-terrifying?" Tender Taps reminded her, "I don't know if you noticed, but that auditorium is full of other ponies! I can't go out there! What if I'm bad?!" He opened a corner of the curtain to emphasize his point and trembled nervously.

"Listen," said Apple Bloom, "Did you know that my Big Bro, the Prince of Friendship, suffers from stage fright?"

"R-r-really?" said Tender Taps.

"It's true," said Mario.

"He used to get the lead in alot of plays when he was a little colt," said Apple Bloom, "plays that involved alot of dancing in them. But he was so shy that performing on stage in front of others scared him alot. In fact, he even fainted!"

"Then...then how did he perform?" Tender Taps asked curiously.

"He had friends who helped him get on stage and perform," said Apple Bloom, "they believed in him and they wanted him to share his talents with others. And now my friends and I want to help you do the same!" Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Mario smiled in agreement.

"Ooh...I don't know," said Tender Taps timidly.

"We can go on together!" said Apple Bloom, "No matter what, you'll look good standing next to me!"

"And you two would make a cute couple," Mario remarked. Apple Bloom zipped up to his face.

"One. Day," said Apple Bloom slowly and sternly as a way of saying "zip your mouth or else!".

"He is kind of cute," Scootaloo added.

"One. Day," Apple Bloom told Scootaloo to her face as Sweetie Belle giggled to herself. Mario just chuckled. Tender Taps hadn't been really listening and was just contemplating his decision. He then looked out from behind the curtain and saw the ponies cheering and stomping excitedly. He sighed to himself.

"All right, I'll do it," said Tender Taps, but then started to panic again, "But I don't have my costume, and the backdrop is all wrong, and we don't have time to change it!" Tender Taps began to panic as the three fillies and Mario just smiled with each other.

"Leave everything to us," said Apple Bloom.

"It might not be anything fancy," said Mario, getting glared from the three fillies, "but everything made comes from the heart." The three fillies then just smiled. It was a pretty accurate description of what they were going to do.

Within just a few minutes, Mario and Sweetie Belle had crocheted a very poorly done hat and shirt for both Apple Bloom and Tender Taps. It literally was the best they could do on short notice and Tender Taps wasn't feeling any better about the performance. Plus Sweetie Belle wanted to crochet the outfits before Mario could suggest speed sewing something together.

"I don't know about this..." said Tender Taps nervously as Sweetie Belle used her magic to put on his hat.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine!" said Sweetie Belle and then waved at Scootaloo who was wearing her bungee jumping outfit on, along with another pony who could be assumed was her instructor. Scootaloo waved back too Sweetie Belle.

"At the end of the day," said Mario, "what the audience will remember is you, not the costumes or the other props."

"Tell that to the ponies who saw my play!" Sweetie Belle protested bitterly.

"Hey, Rarity and I both apologized for that, Sweetie Belle," said Mario sternly.

"I know," said Sweetie Belle sadly, "I just wished they had paid attention to me and not my dress the whole time." Mario just gave her a little hug to help her feel better.

"Most importantly," said Mario to Tender Taps, "take care of Apple Bloom out there."

"I can take care of myself!" said Apple Bloom annoyingly.

"Apple Bloom, I'm not teasing here," said Mario firmly, "When I was in the theatre troupe, I was taught that a gentlecolt always looks out for his dancing partner. I'm sure Tender Taps knows what I'm talking about." Tender Taps nodded.

"Y-y-yes sir," Tender Taps replied nervously.

"Umm...if me watching is going to make you nervous," said Mario, "I can just leave..."

"No!" Tender Taps shouted but then stuttered, "N-n-n-no, you were once k-k-k-known as a p-p-p-prodigy dancer back when you were a f-f-f-foal! I-I-I-I-I would be honored if you s-s-s-s-saw my p-p-p-p-performance." Mario didn't feel too sure, but he could see despite his fear that the colt was pleading.

"Alright," said Mario, "I'll stay. I can't wait to see what you can do." Tender Taps gave him a very nervous, but also excited smile. It was then the piano music stopped playing and Hoofer Steps lead the students back behind the stage.

"Here goes nothin'," said Apple Bloom. Mario then gave Scootaloo a signal. The orange filly then used a bungee cord to change the backdrop. She then landed back on the scaffolding to high five her instructor. Mario was most impressed. Apple Bloom then stepped into the stage and smiled, but then noticed that Tender Taps didn't come out. She discreetly gestured for the orange colt to come out with a fore-leg. Mario then used his magic to give him a little push to the edge of the stage. Tender Taps peeked out and nervously walked into the stage beside Apple Bloom. All the audience could to stare as Tender Taps gulped and trembled fearfully. Mario couldn't help but look at Tender Taps sympathetically.

"This is definitely bringing back memories," said Mario quietly to Sweetie Belle.

"We're you really that nervous being on stage?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I was worse," said Mario, "I was famous for passing out at the beginning of most performances."

"Uh-oh...I didn't bring any green and white mushrooms," said Sweetie Belle as Mario winced, knowing that could be a problem. It was then some jazz-type music began to play. Apple Bloom then did a few clunky tap dance steps and then pointed for Tender Taps to take it away. Tender Taps then did a few steps but then stopped. The audience just kept staring as one random pony coughed awkwardly. Now Apple Bloom was getting nervous as she saw Tender Taps really did have very bad stage fright. She looked at Sweetie Belle and Mario. Sweetie Belle just shrugged.

"Try to get him to relax," said Mario in a whisper, "That's what Razzle used to do for me!" Apple Bloom then started to do a very clunky version of tap dancing on all four of her hooves. At first she was doing just fine, but then she smiled and closed her eyes at the same time, which caused her to dance right off the stage and land with a hard thud. The audience just laughed. Apple Bloom then peeked out from the floor to the front tip of the stage as Tender Taps gave her a concerned look.

"Can't be any worse than I was!" said Apple Bloom as she gave him an encouraging smile. Tender Taps just trembled nervously before one of his fore-knees started bopping to the beat. He began to slow tap dance for the crowd. Then started taping with both his fore-hooves. Soon he was tap dancing with all four hooves and, at the same, was finding his confidence. The audience was stunned and Mario was most impressed.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mario whispered excitedly, "Keep it up!" Even Apple Bloom smirked as Tender Taps was now dancing confidently as he ran up the backdrop, back-flipped off the wall, and slid to the front of the stage on his hind knees. He then panted heavily as the music ended. There was a couple of seconds of silence before the audience cheered and stomped happily for Tender Taps. He then stood on all fours and smiled before the cheering audience. Apple Bloom also smiled as well. Then a bright flash appeared on Tender Taps' flank. There was now a top hat next to a spotlight on his flank now! Tender Taps gave a happy whinny, dancing and twirling about excitedly. Mario and Sweetie Belle exchanged smiles with each other.

"Well done, Apple Bloom!" said Mario, "Well done!" Apple Bloom just beamed happily.

After the recital was over, Tender Taps was outside with Mario and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He was also admiring his new cutie mark.

"I can't believe it!" said Tender Taps, "It's just what I've always imagined it would be! And if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't even have it."

"All the credit go to these three fillies here," said Mario, "I just helped out."

"No problem!" said Scootaloo.

"It's what we do," said Sweetie Belle.

"I only wish I'd realized what you needed right away instead of mopin' around for no reason," said Apple Bloom as she walked up to the colt. Tender Taps lifted her chin and gave her a smile.

"Well, either way," said Tender Taps, "I hope you keep dancing." He then did a short tap dance and gestured for Apple Bloom to take it away. Apple Bloom did a few taps on her own.

"You know, I just might!" said Apple Bloom, "I just might! It sure is alot of fun, and I'm pretty confident that I'll only get better."

"I'm sure you will, Sis," said Mario and then added with a smirk, "Maybe Tender Taps can take you out on a date and teach you."

"One. Day," Apple Bloom warned sternly as Mario snickered. Tender Taps just rolled his eyes behind her. Apple Bloom then walked up Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"I'm sorry I was so silly about us all doin' our own thing," said Apple Bloom sadly, "If we hadn't, I might never even tried dancin'!"

"Or find out I needed help!" Tender Taps added.

"And trying new stuff might even make us better at helping them," said Scootaloo, "like how I used bungee jumping to change the sets!"

"Or Mario and I's crochet to make the costumes!" said Sweetie Belle. Mario just smiled, but did a light eye roll since he didn't think _his_ crochet costume was anything to be proud of.

"Well, one thing is for sure," said Apple Bloom, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders will never be the same." Behind her, Tender Taps was pointing and showing off his cutie mark to two ponies that were walking by. They just smiled back at him...very uncomfortably. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Mario just gave Apple Bloom a worried look. She then got between Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and hugged them.

"We'll be better!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah!" all three fillies said together and shared a high hoof together. Then they looked at Mario, who chuckled and then added a fore-leg to the high hoof as well.

"But Apple Bloom," said Mario in a serious tone as they pulled away.

"Yeah, Big Brother?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Always remember that your friends love you," said Mario, "They'll always be there for you."

"Yeah," said Scootaloo, "We're not going anywhere."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders forever," said Sweetie Belle, "and also, you don't need to feel silly either. Mario understands how you feel and we do too."

"Just like with Mario, we'll help you get over feeling like this," said Scootaloo.

"Do you trust us, Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked. Apple Bloom gave them both a teary smile.

"Of course I do," said Apple Bloom, "You're my best friends." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle then gave the yellow filly a group hug. Mario slowly walked up and joined in, which neither of the three fillies minded one bit.

As the sun set, Mario returned to the castle when he found that Diamond Tiara just reading a book in the library alone. It was one of those weekends where Filthy Rich wasn't going to be home due to business and Diamond Tiara would have been stuck alone with Spoiled Rich. Diamond Tiara had pleaded with Mario if she could stay with him and Twilight at the castle during those weekends. Twilight was initially skeptical of the filly avoiding her mother. But after a long and failed attempt to try and persuade the spoiled mare about how the Magic of Friendship was helping Diamond Tiara, and Spoiled Rich had the nerve to openly insult the purple alicorn to her face, Twilight conceded to letting the filly stay over as often as she wanted. Of course, the Diamond Tiara had to promise to help out with castle chores and such, but the filly found it a small price to pay if it meant getting away from Spoiled Rich a couple of days a week.

"Hey, Di," said Mario, "Did you have fun with Silver?"

"Yeah," said Diamond Tiara, "Has Mom come home?" Mario blinked and then noticed that Diamond Tiara was blushing deep red and sucked in her lower lip.

"S-s-s-sorry, that just slipped out," Diamond Tiara stuttered, "I mean Twilight is the closest thing I have to a real Mom these days and I...just...sorry..." Diamond Tiara sniffled as Mario pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," said Mario, "Just calm down, I know you're looking for somepony to fill that void since your own mother doesn't want to grow up."

"You got that right," said Diamond Tiara, "but enough about Mrs. I-don't-wanna-change. How was the rest of your day with the Crusaders?"

"Good, they managed to help this pony who loves to dance get his cutie mark," said Mario, "Anyway, are you ready to help out with dinner?"

"Sure, and very cool," said Diamond Tiara as she closed her book. They headed into the kitchen as Mario got ready to chop up some vegetables when Diamond Tiara remembered something.

"Master, how's Apple Bloom doing?" she asked curiously.

"She's doing better," said Mario as he kept cutting without missing a beat, "at least I was able to get her to speak up about it. We actually found her sitting in the dark looking _really_ bitter. Who would have thought my little sister had the same issue I had? Being afraid of feeling left alone and not wanting to feel like an outsider lookin' in." Diamond Tiara sighed as she got to work mashing the hay for some hayburger patties.

"I'm the one to blame for that," said Diamond Tiara quietly, "I made her feel like an outsider just because she didn't have a cutie mark. Geez, and here I thought I only scarred Scootaloo. I scarred Apple Bloom too...and I can never fix it..."

"Never say never, my faithful student," said Mario, "You can help Apple Bloom."

"How?" Diamond Tiara asked hopefully as she looked at the alicorn prince.

"Be her friend," said Mario, "let her know that you care and will help her get past this issue. Just like you're doing for me and Starlight." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Way ahead of you, Master," the filly replied, "I let her know just that earlier today. I even let her know that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo would never abandon her. I would never abandon her either. Same for Silver."

"Good," said Mario, "I see you've taken my friendship lessons about compassion and empathy to heart."

"It seemed like the best way to help her," said Diamond Tiara, "after all, when I felt all alone, a little compassion really helped me. I figured that was all Apple Bloom needed. To know she has friends who do care about her."

"And that's the best way to help Apple Bloom," said Mario, "let her know that she can trust you to be there for her."

"Sure, Master," Diamond Tiara replied as she started shaping the hay patties, "I'll even bring Silver along too. I've been having her spend time with the Crusaders as well."

"Really?' said Mario surprise, "and how's that been going?"

"It was awkward at first," Diamond admitted honestly, "but once Silver realized that they had forgiven her too and just wanted to be friends, she was able to open up without much of a problem. But...I will admit...she seems to laugh alot whenever Sweetie Belle tries to impersonate Rarity."

"Oh, it can't be helped that Rarity's easy to mimic, darling," said Mario, trying to impersonate the marshmallow mare, which made the two of them laugh. Mario then began to start cooking the hay patties and vegetables as Diamond Tiara started cleaning up the counter.

"Just remember one thing, Master," said Diamond Tiara.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"That you can trust all five of us fillies to help you get over that fear too," Diamond Tiara replied, "because we love you." Mario smiled.

"I know, Di," said Mario, "I know." The little filly then gave him a heartfelt hug and cheek kiss before getting back to work. If there was thing he knew was true...

...it was that good friends can help shine a light in even the darkest of circumstances.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the alternate ending, which not only showed that Apple Bloom has more than just the Crusaders looking out for her, but also hinting that a future confrontation between mother and daughter might be in the works! Only time will tell...**

 **I couldn't resist having Mario tease Apple Bloom about Tender Taps a bit. After all, there were alot of fans out there that were shipping them together. Plus the more hardcore fans should get why I had Apple Bloom retort by saying "One. Day." LOL**

 **And I hope other ponies besides me noticed that this hasn't been the first time Apple Bloom has shown this inner fear of her friends leaving and abandoning her. I thought it was time Mario confronted her on the issue, especially since he would understand that insecurity. After all, Apple Bloom may or may not have known her parents too well based on how the show implies she was very, very young when they passed. But that doesn't mean she still wouldn't feel that same loneliness or fear of being left alone.**

 **Next time: We return to the Dragon Lands, new challenges await and a rematch with an old foe is imminent! It's time for another Dragon Quest! (Slimes not included.)**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	128. Gauntlet of Fire

Gauntlet of Fire

 _Pony's Log Number 605: Spike may have a greater destiny that he might realize..._

One day, Mario, Rarity, and Spike were heading into the gem mines located on the outskirts of Ponyville. Rarity would usually come here whenever she needed some extra gems for her fashion outfits and such. Mario also took notice that Rarity had added a large blue bow to her mining helmet.

"Hey, Rares, can I ask why you added the bow to your helmet?" Mario asked.

"Simple," said Rarity, "To make you smile. After all, you always said you liked it when one of your friends wear a large bow. I hope you don't mind I went blue instead of yellow."

"Not at all," said Mario, "Blue goes well with your coloring. Thank you." Rarity chuckled as she gave him a quick hug. Spike, who was walking behind them, just glared. While he knew Rarity was only being a good friend, or sister, to Mario, he still couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I wish she would ask my opinion about her bow," Spike muttered when he tripped and fell over, causing a dust cloud to rise into the air. The dust, however, tickled Spike's nose.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...ACHOOO!" Spke sneezed loudly, which caused large tremor, and the passage they were heading toward was quickly plugged up with rocks.

"What the...cupcakes?!" Mario exclaimed.

"That passage is the only way to the bottom of the mine!" Rarity exclaimed, "now how can we...wait a second..." Rarity then headed over what looked like a giant hole.

"Hmm..." said Rarity as she turned to Mario and took a long look at his wings.

"Rares...why are you staring at me?" Mario asked wearily.

"I was...well..." Rarity said with a sheepish smile before saying quickly, "You could glide us down with your wings?" Mario's eyes shrunk.

"Why me?!" Mario exclaimed, not liking the idea of, "I would have to freefall most of the way until we got closer the bottom!"

"Well, we need those gems and I promise you'll be okay," said Rarity before giving him a cute and pleading smile. Mario but then saw Spike gesturing for him to do it. Mario sighed with a huff.

"Fine!" said Mario as he walked over to the edge of the large hole. He then breathed deeply.

"Okay...on three," said Mario nervously, "One...two..." It was then Rarity and Spike jumped into his back...

...and pushed him over the edge!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _I wasn't ready_!" Mario screamed as Rarity held him so tight that he couldn't control his descent. Spike noticed.

" _Rarity, loosen up_!" said Spike as he held onto Rarity for dear life, " _Mario can't control his momentum_!"

" _Well I need to hold on so..._ uh-oh," Rarity remarked as she saw they were heading towards some planks of wood in the way.

And Mario smashed through them head first.

" _OW_! _My head feels like it was used as a battering ram_!" Mario yelled.

" _Sorry_!" Rarity replied as she loosed her grip a bit and Mario finally was able to take control. Then they all gasped when they saw a huge metal fan rotating clockwise below them. If Mario didn't time their descent just right, they'd be in big trouble. Fortunately, Mario was able to slip between the blades just in time.

" _Why was that even there_?!" Mario called out, but Rarity and Spike were in too deep of a shock to answer. Mario was finally started to get used to the momentum to keep them from crashing into anything else.

" _You know, after a while, you kinda get used to the terror_!" Mario remarked. Rarity rolled her eyes and purposely tightened her grip on Mario so he crashed into some more wooden planks.

" _OW!_ _I was just joking_!" Mario retorted as Rarity and Spike snickered. It wasn't much longer before they neared the end of the chasm and Mario finally opened his wings so they could glide to the ground. Mario was able to make a smooth landing.

"Phew! Glad that's over," said Mario as he rubbed his sore head. Rarity gave Mario a hug to say thank you before they got to work on collecting the gems that Rarity wanted as Spike held the basket. Rather than using their pickaxes, Rarity and Mario were using their magic to extract the gems from the rocks and put them into the basket Spike was holding as quietly as they could. The reason for this was because up above them was a huge swam of fruit bats who were sleeping upside down on some stalactites. Spike was just staring at the gems and licking his lips.

"The last time we were here," Rarity told Spike in a hushed tone, "We woke them and ended up with a mane _full_ of bats!" She sighed with discontent.

"Don't remind me," said Mario wearily in the same tone, "You gave me an earful over it too and now I'm banned from using my super axe in the mines."

"Well, isn't there a way you can make those power-ups of yours not have background music?" Rarity asked.

"The music is what makes those power-ups so strong and effective," said Mario as Rarity just sighed.

"Thanks for being my basket holder, Spike," Rarity said with gratitude.

"Basket holder?" Spike exclaimed, "I thought I was your bodyguard." Mario discreetly rolled his eyes, but kept his back to them so neither he or Rarity would notice.

"What?" Rarity remarked before quickly recomposing herself, "Oh, heh, yes, yes, that of course, too." She then got back to work using her magic to extract the gems again.

"Oh, for once I wish unicorn magic wasn't so...luminescent!" said Rarity.

"I've even tried reducing the lighting on my horn," said Mario, "but its slowing me down to where I can only grab one gem at a time." Rarity just sighed, unsure of what to say when suddenly a bright light appeared behind them, which made some of the bats open their eyes.

"Spike!" Rarity called out in a hushed tone, "You'll wake the bats! Turn that off!"

"This is not the best time to be...gasp!" Mario turned around and was shocked to see Spike's entire body was glowing.

"Uh, I can't!" Spike groaned as he kept trying to scratch himself. Rarity then gasped before she, Spike, and Mario were invaded by a huge swarm of bats.

(Main Theme)

Back at the castle, Twilight had invited Celestia and Luna to the castle for tea and scones. Twilight had already told them that Mario was busy helping Rarity in the mines.

"I'm so glad you two could come!" said Twilight.

"Of course," said Luna, "We so rarely get a chance to relax and just visit."

"There's usually some crisis we have to deal with," said Celestia, "Somepony always needs our help. But today-"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Rarity screamed from afar and suddenly the doors to the dining room burst open. Rarity and Mario were covered in grime as the former held Spike with her magic grip.

"Twilight! There's something wrong with Spike!" Rarity cried out.

"And there's nothing I can do to fix it!" Mario added frantically.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she removed the tea and scones from the table and Rarity put Spike down on the table.

"I don't know!" Spike grunts since the glow was making him scratch himself, "Nngh! All of a sudden, my scales just started glowing and...burning!"

"Little is known about dragon culture," said Luna, "but this is a phenomenon we've seen before. It is the call of the Dragon Lord."

"Whoa..." said Mario in a low but shocked tone.

"Dragon's glow whenever the Dragon Lord has need of them in the Dragon Lands," said

"Great..." Spike remarked, "H-How do I make it stop?!"

"The only way to end the summons is to answer it," Luna replied, "You must journey to the Dragon Lands and see what is expected of you."

"B-b-but the Dragon Lands are full of...dragons!" Rarity protested, "and they're ghastly creatures!" Spike looked a bit offended.

"Oh, oh, not you of course, Spikey-wikey," said Rarity, "but remember that rotten Garble?"

"How could I forget?"Spike gulped, "He would have burnt us to a crisp if you weren't there."

"No he wouldn't," said Mario, "We all proved that we can defeat him without much difficulty. The problem is that Garble is stubborn nuisance. You could beat him a thousand times and he still won't get it in his head to back down. He likes to use his strength to dominate and intimidate others smaller than him, not to mention he likes to cross lines, such as hurting my wife, twinsie, and little brother. Why? Cause he's a sore loser!"

"Despite Garble," said Spike, "If I have to go to the Dragon Lands, would you three come with me?"

"Ooh! Oh my goodness," said Twilight excitedly, "I'd love to! We are sadly lacking any information on dragon culture and customs. I could research them - maybe even write an article! This could be my chance a great contribution to the knowledge of Equestria!" Twilight smiled widely...until she saw Mario, Rarity, Spike, Celestia, and Luna both giving her unamused looks.

"And be there for Spike, heh, of course," said Twilight sheepishly. Mario chuckled.

"A-dork-able as always, my love," said Mario. Twilight growled at him as her cheeks turned deep red.

"Be very careful," said Celestia, "the Dragon Lands are particularly dangerous for ponies. It would be wise to be discreet."

"Not if you can blend in with them," said Mario.

"Oh no, you don't!" Twilight said sternly, "You nearly scared me half to death the last time you went undercover and did a Splashdown into a pool of lava."

"Honey, I was _fine_!" said Mario, "Besides, Spike needs me around to keep that dumb Garble from pushing him around. Plus I've done a few upgrades to my undercover appearance if you wish to see it." The others nodded as Mario took out a bracelet. Unlike the last one, this one was black and had some dull spikes on it. Mario put the bracelet onto his left fore-leg. Some sparkles appeared around him as he began to transform. Instead of a tall skinny teenage dragon like the last time, Mario now looked like a stronger, smarter, thinner, and better looking King Bowser from the Mario games, but with only one spiked bracelet on the left wrist. His body was also glowing as well.

"Well, how do I look?" Mario asked, his voice was now rugged and brawly. Rarity, Twilight, Spike, Celestia, and Luna were speechless for several seconds.

"Can I be honest?" Rarity replied once she found her voice again.

"I'm hoping you're not gonna say I'm ugly," said Mario, "I tried to give myself some good-looks."

"I was gonna say you look absolutely savage," said Rarity and smiled.

"Oh...thank you," said Mario, feeling much better.

"Garble will think twice before he misses with me if you're by my side," said Spike.

"I'd like to say I agree," said Mario, "but Garble looks too stupid to take a hint."

"Well, I feel better having you to defend me," said Spike as he went for a hug but then stopped himself, "Whoa! Uh...how sharp are those spikes?" Mario turned to the side to show that his back had a shell loaded with razor sharp spikes on it. Twilight then grabbed one of her mane hairs and let it float over one spike. The instant, the hair touched the tip, it split in two!

"Uh-heh, I'll just settle for a fist bump," said Spike nervously. Mario gave a rather brawly laugh before giving the little dragon his fist bump.

"Well, I believe if Mario keeps out of trouble," said Celestia, "He should do just fine in his new dragon disguise."

"That is correct," said Mario, "While I'm not as fast in this form, I am physically stronger and more durable thanks to my spiked shell. Plus I've still got plenty of agility to keep me mobile in this form."

"Very good," said Luna, "But please be careful nonetheless. You might be more durable, but you're not invincible."

"And try not to let this Garble get to you," said Celestia, "I know you're still sensitive to bullying and such, especially when they constantly get under your skin." Mario sighed.

"I know, Mom, I know," said Mario wearily as he crossed his arms, "no fighting unless absolutely necessary. I'm mature enough to do that." Celestia nodded in approval.

"Now I'm assuming that you only have one of those bracelets on you?" Rarity asked.

"Sadly, yes," said Mario as Twilight gave him a death glare, "Hey, ease off. It took me this long to upgrade the bracelet! I didn't have time to make a second one." Twilight just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ooh!" said Rarity, "I'm sure I still have the dragon costume we used the last time we snuck into the dragon lands." She giggled excitedly as she clapped her fore-hooves together.

"I think we might want something a little more practical," said Twilight.

Soon the group of two ponies and now two dragons were at the rendezvous location where Spike, and now Mario, had been summoned. In the distance was a large mountain crag, where it could be assumed that was where the dragon lord lived. Their disguise was basically a chunk of rock that blended into the environment with two sets of eye holes for Twilight and Rarity to see. Mario was just standing beside them. Rarity felt rather indignant.

"Hmmm...Well, it may be practical," said Rarity, "but this disguise isn't flattering in the slightest."

"It's not supposed to be _flattering_ ," said Twilight in a hushed tone, "It's supposed to blend in!"

"Take it from me, Rares," said Mario, "Ya don't wanna do sporting barbequed chic." Rarity squeaked.

"Point taken, Mario," said Rarity.

"Think you should use your old name while we're out here," said Spike.

"Would it really matter?" said Mario, "Garble and only two other of his...lackeys...would even know I was a pony. What can he do, snitch on me?" Spike chuckled.

"Yeah, Garble too full of himself to be a tattle tale," said Spike.

"Just remember not to go looking for trouble...Koopa Stoopa!" Twilight warned as Mario glared.

"Shh!" Spike shushed.

"They're here!" Mario whispered as several other dragons arrived. All of their bodies were glowing as well. It was then a certain red dragon made himself known.

"Here we go," Mario remarked with an eye roll when he saw him.

"Hey-hey, look!" Garble taunted, "It's our old friend, _Sparkle-warkle_."

"It's Spike," said the little dragon indignantly as he glared at the red dragon.

"Are you sure your _pony_ friends didn't give you a _pony_ name?" Garble sneered, trying to make anime eyes, "and where's that pony big brother of yours?"

"Oh give it a rest, Garble," Mario remarked, "You're jokes are older than cold lava!" Garble blinked as he noticed the muscular dragon sitting beside Spike.

"Wait...Koopa? That's you!?" said Garble in shock and then laughed, "Geez, you got big! Looks like some _pony_ over did it on the all the pony treats! Did they have to _roll_ you here or something?" The other dragons laughed. Mario just groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew Garble was dumb, but he had hoped the red dragon knew the difference between body fat and muscle.

"Nice to see you too, _Garble_ ," said Spike sarcastically.

"I didn't say it was nice to see you," Garble remarked.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it, dum-dum," Mario muttered under his breath.

"It's not," Garble continued, not hearing Mario's remark, "I don't like you. Was I not clear about that?" He then shoved Spike off the rock disguise and sat on it. Twilight and Rarity grunted since the roof of their guises sank a bit from Garble's weight.

"Crystal," Mario remarked as he and Spike glared up at the red dragon.

"Hey! That's my rock!" said Spike

"Oh, really?" Garble retorted, "Then why aren't you sitting on it?" The other dragons laughed.

"Because there's a big pile of blubber all over it!" Mario shot back.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Garble before he blinked, " _Hey_!" Mario and Spike chuckled and shared a fist bump. Garble growled but then the moment was interrupted when a large shadow appeared. It was then a very, very, _very_ large sized pale blue dragon with even large downward horns and crystal-like hair and tail appeared. He was apparently the Dragon Lord and that mountain the other dragons were gathered around was actually just his throne.

"Dragons of Equestria, hear me!" the Dragon Lord announced, "I have been Dragon Lord for longer than many of you can remember, and my reign has been extraordinary!" The other dragons just stared.

" _Agree with me_!" he yelled furiously. The other dragons began to cheer for him.

"Torch! Torch! Torch! Torch!" the dragons shouted. Torch then raised his fist to make the dragons stop cheering.

"Who is _that_?" Spike asked.

"It's Dragon Lord Torch, dummy," Garble replied as Mario shot him a glare.

"No, next to him," said Spike as he pointed toward a smaller light blue dragon that was hovering beside Torch.

"That's his daughter, Princess Ember," Garble explained, "I wouldn't even _look_ at her if I were you, unless you want Torch to eat you!" Spike gulped.

"Ease off," said Mario indignantly, "We've already got girlfriends, unlike you!" Garble looked stunned, but then snickered.

"They must be ponies," He snickered, "no female dragons would date either of you."

"Don't mock my girl, Garble," said Mario, "she makes Torch look tame when she's angry." Spike hushed him. Twilight began to snickered deviously since Mario's remark had made her feel powerful again.

"Twilight, I'm going to buck you if you don't stop," Rarity warned. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"This is fascinating!" said Twilight as she changed the subject, "Dragons are notoriously reckless, but they do whatever the Dragon Lord says!"

"Unfortunately, according to dragon law," said Torch with an eye roll, "it is time for me to step down. Sad I know." The dragons just stared.

" _Be sad_!" Torch commanded and soon several dragons started crying.

"It's such a shame when good things must come to an end," said Mario as he cried to keep in character and used a handkerchief to blow his nose.

"Oh, give me a break," Garble said with an eye roll, but then Mario threw the now dirty handkerchief at Garble's face.

"EEK!" Garble shrieked in a high pitched voice as he threw the handkerchief off his face.

"Didn't know you were afraid of germs," Mario snickered as Garble growled.

"This is why I have summoned you," Torch continued and ending Garble's chance of retaliating, "to complete for the throne in the Gauntlet of Fire!" The dragons cheered, Spike began to sweat and panic, and Mario raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It was then Torch held a dark blue rod that had a magical red gem at the top of it.

"Whomever has the strength and fortitude to retrieve this bloodstone scepter from the heart of the flame-cano will be crowned Lord of the Dragons," Torch announced. Then with a simple flick of his claw, he sent the scepter flying into the center of the flame-cano's hole, which caused a large wave of magical energy to erupt from the top. This red wave went past all the dragons to make their bodies stop glowing.

"When the scepter disappeared, the dragons stopped glowing!" Twilight remarked to Rarity, "We are learning to much!" Twilight began using a quill to write down her observations as Rarity just rolled her eyes. Then there was trouble. Twilight's quill danced against Rarity's nose.

"Ahhh...ahhh...achoo!" Rarity sneezed. Garble heard her as Spike quickly made it seem like that was him.

"Uh, excuse me!" said Spike.

"Ugh, you even _sneeze_ like a pony!" Garble remarked as he jumped off the fake rock and moved away from both Spike and Mario.

"And unless you want the disease, you better buzz off!" Mario told him sternly.

"The Gauntlet is dangerous, for _I_ designed it myself," said Torch, "Only dragons with my ferocity, strength, and determination will be able to finish. We will gather at the cliff when the sun is at its peak!" The dragons all cheered, except for Spike and Mario.

"I don't want to be Dragon Lord _or_ dragon toast," said Spike, "And Mar...I mean Koopa and I stopped glowing, so let's sneak out of here!"

"Might as well," Mario remarked as he got up and followed Spike. The little dragon then pushed the disguise holding the two ponies away. But their quiet departure didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah!" Torch exclaimed, "Where do you think you're going, little dragon and dragon bigger than you?!" The other Dragon's split up to ensure that Spike and Mario were the center of attention. Mario groaned as Spike quickly turned around.

"Oh, uh, hi, your Lordship," said Spike as Mario turned around but kept his game face on, "Uh, I was just going home!"

"And _I_ was just taking him home," said Mario, "I'm his older brother."

"You don't get to leave unless _I_ say you can!" Torch yelled. Spike looked frightened while Mario just looked annoyed. It was then Ember landed beside Spike.

"Dad, look at him," said Ember as looked at Spike, "He's just a runt. Besides, he doesn't even wanna compete. Let him go."

"He is rather tiny, heh-he," said Torch, "I could squish him with my pinkie claw." Torch chuckled as Spike nervously chuckled back. Mario fought not to roll his eyes at the remark.

"That wasn't a joke," said Torch bluntly, "it was a fact. When I want you to laugh, I will say "be amused"!"

"Of course, your Lordship!" said Spike, "I, uh, guess I don't understand dragon customs. Another reason why I shouldn't compete." Ember just glared at him.

"Hm," Torch sighed, "Very well then, little dragon. I release you."

"Thank you!" said Spike and then turned to Ember and gave her a wink, "And thank _you_. Come on, Koopa." Spike began to push the rock disguise with him.

"I said you could leave, not...your brother!" Torch yelled, which made Spike cringe.

"Well, Koopa shouldn't be allowed to complete either," Garble interjected, "He's not even a real dragon! He's a namby-pamby pony princess!" Mario just rolled his eyes as the other dragons gasped. Spike cringed fearfully as Twilight and Rarity became very worried.

"Is this true?!" Torch demanded as he looked sternly at Mario. Even Ember gave the dragon turned pony a skeptical look. Mario crossed his arms and snorted.

"I think Garble's been out in the sun too long," said Mario, "his dome has cracked." The other dragons snickered and Garble looked indignant.

"I'm serious!" said Garble and then looked at his lackeys, "Come on, you guys! You know he's not a real dragon!" The others dragon's looked away and said nothing, leaving Garble to stand alone. Garble then noticed the spiked bracelet.

"I'll prove it!" said Garble and snatch he bracelet off Mario's bracelet. Spike, Twilight, and Rarity gasped. But to everypony's surprise, Mario didn't revert back to his pony form. He just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"What?" Mario asked, "Were you expecting me to turn back into a pumpkin or something?" The other dragons stared and then laughed. Garble just had a very stupid look on his face before he bawled his fist as he slammed the bracelet to the ground. He was hoping to smash the bracelet and even stomped on it, but no luck.

"ENOUGH!" Torch shouted to make the dragons stop laughing, "We've got more important thing to do than dealing with some silly games! You all must prepare for the gauntlet." The other dragon's cheered as Mario turned to Garble. He then shifted his left foot to make the ground launch his bracelet into the air and land perfectly back on his wrist. Mario then gave the red dragon a raspberry as well, making Garble seethe with fury. Ember just looked at Mario skeptically before she took off. Torch then noticed Ember flying off and caught her in his giant claw.

"Where do you think you're going?" Torch grunted.

"To prepare for the Gauntlet," Ember replied simply.

"No, you're not," said Torch, "You're not much bigger then that runt I just sent home!"

"But I'm smarter than most of these boulderheads and you know it!" Ember protested.

"Being smart won't help you win this Gauntlet," Torch said sternly, "It was designed for a big, strong dragon to win, because it takes a big, strong dragon to lead! Besides, _I said no_!" Ember was knocked back by her father's loud voice. She growled irritably.

"I hate when he does that!" Ember pouted before flying off. Mario, who had been listening, just rolled his eyes and snorted.

"The Dragon Lord just admitted a dragon leader is all brawn, no brains," said Mario to Twilight and Rarity.

"It proves that the dragon put more emphasis on strength rather than intelligence," said Twilight as she continued her notes.

"It also explains why _most_ dragons are a bunch of hotheaded dum-dums," said Mario.

"And Twilight married one of 'em," said Spike.

"Very funny!" Mario retorted as Twilight, Rarity, and Spike snickered to each other. The other dragons were just chatting amongst each other.

"Ha. When I become Dragon Lord," said a dragon named Maar, "I will make burps an official greeting!"

"Ha, you?" said another dragon named Barry, "Please! When I win, I will pillage Equestria for all the pillows. Why should these ponies be comfortable when we sleep on rocks?"

"Seriously?" said Mario as he walked, "I already did that! And all those pillows are clogging my cave. Here, just take this one! I've got more where that came from!"

"Wow! Thanks," said Barry in surprise, but then the moment was interrupted when Garble shoved him, Maar, and Mario out of his way.

"That's nothing!" Garble boasted, "When I'm in charge, the first thing I'll do is get revenge on those puny ponies! They'll regret they ever crossed Garble! We'll take whatever we want from Equestria and burn the rest!" Mario was in shock and then growled before he zipped up to Garble.

"Listen, punk!" said Mario sternly, "You're beef is with me. You leave my family out of this or else!"

"Or else what, Koopa Stoopa?" Garble retorted, "when I'm Dragon Lord, it won't just be me who will attack those ponies, but every dragon in the kingdom! You won't be able to stop us all by yourself!" Mario gritted his teeth as Garble pushed him aside, laughing as he walked away. Mario glared but was very worried. Rarity, Spike, and Twilight had heard everything from the background.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Twilight in a hushed tone.

"Ooh, I can't believe I'm saying this," said Rarity, "But I hope that burping dragon wins!"

"None of them can win!" said Spike as Mario walked up to the group, "Equestria's in big trouble if any of them are in charge!"

"But what can we do?" said Twilight, "any idea's honey?" She then noticed that Mario looked very upset.

"Honey?" Twilight asked.

"I knew Garble was petty," said Mario, "But this is taking bullying to whole new low. If he becomes the Dragon Lord, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants no matter how many times we defeat him. And all of pony kind will be at war with the dragons for thousands of years to come!" Twilight and Rarity had panicking looks on their faces, knowing that what Mario was saying was true. Spike pondered quietly as he got an idea.

"There's only one thing to do," said Spike, "and only I can do it! I have to enter the Gauntlet of Fire."

"Oh..." Twilight and Rarity groaned at idea before they removed their disguise and tossed it behind them.

"What do you mean _you_ have to win the Gauntlet?" Rarity asked, "why can't Mario do it instead?"

"It's the only way to protect Equestria from the dragons," said Spike, "You heard them! They have horrible plans for ponies if they win!"

"Only Garble is the real threat to the ponies," said Mario, "I think I can work out a deal with the dragon who wants the pillows."

"Not my point!" Spike retorted, "What I'm saying is, somehow, I have to do it!"

"There has to be another way," said Twilight.

"What about-"

" _Mario is NOT going to do it instead_!" Twilight snapped, "It's too dangerous. Besides, if either Mario or Spike were to win, they would have to stay here!"

"Honey, we're talking about the safety of Equestria," Mario tried to explain, "and I can probably handle anything that cave throws at me..."

" _I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVING ME! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT_!" Twilight cried out as tears streamed down her face and her lips trembled. Mario was taken aback for a moment before he sighed.

"Listen," said Spike before Mario could speak up, "that is why I have to do this and not Mario. Twilight needs Mario at her side. I know I'd be stuck here, but there's no other way to keep my friends safe." There was a brief silence as Twilight dried her eyes.

"And if it helps," said Mario, "I can go to assist you. If we work together, we can guarantee you get that scepter and become Dragon Lord."

"Sounds like plan to me," said Spike, "what do you girls think?" Twilight and Rarity pondered, both feeling tears in their eyes, but then they exchanged smiles with each other.

"Well, if you're both staying to compete," said Twilight, "then we're staying to cheer you on!" Spike and Mario smiled.

"Then let's do this!" said Mario as he raised his head into the air and gave a dragon like roar and spewed fire into the air.

When the sun was at the highest point in the sky, the dragons had all gathered at the edge of a cliff where Torch was waiting. It was then Spike and Mario ran up to the rest of the dragons.

"I thought I released you, tiny one!" Torch remarked.

"I decided to complete," said Spike proudly, "I'm a dragon, after all."

"Are you sure?" said Garble, "You can't even fly!" The other dragons laughed.

"Neither can you," said Mario, "Yet they let you in." Garble growled as the dragons, and Spike, laughed again.

"All dragons are welcome to complete, but they do so at their own peril," said Torch, "Flying to Flame-cano Island is the first of many challenges you will face in your quest to find the bloodstone scepter!" He then roared loudly, creating a massive flame above them as several dragons took off for the island.

"Whoa! Toasty!" said Mario, clearly impressed to see such a large flame blast above him. Garble was "supposedly" trying to be a gentledragon with Spike.

"Good luck!" said Garble as he offered a clawshake, but then took it back, "Just kidding. I hope you lose." Then he smacked Spike right off the cliff edge.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!" Spike screamed.

SPLASH!

And then landed in the water below.

"Thanks, Garble!" Spike shouted sarcastically once he surfaced, "I was planning on swimming anyway." Garble just flew off, feeling pleased with himself. Mario just glared, but then remembered that even in his dragon form.

He could still equip his Double Gem Amulet.

 **MORE POWER**!

Mario then fired a large fireball at Garble and then jumped off the cliff to join Spike in the water. Garble noticed the fireball and easily moved out of the way and chuckled arrogantly. That was his mistake since the fireball Mario launched was a homing fireball, which quickly turned around and smashed into Garble while he was laughing. Garble was left dazed for a few seconds before he growled and kept flying, figuring he could deal with Mario (or Koopa) later. Spike was rather impressed as Mario swam up to him.

"Nice fire blast!" said Spike, "Garble's clearly never seen one with homing abilities." They both chuckled. It was then a huge bush appeared in the water with them.

"You can do it, Spike!" said Rarity, "You too Mario!" Mario and Spike smiled as they continued to swim their way to the island. It was then some large sea worm appeared that shot water geysers at the dragons. Some of the dragons were knocked into the water while others managed to dodge the geysers. While Garble took a geyser to the face, he managed to recover.

"Good thing we're taking the low road," Mario whispered to Spike as they kept swimming around the sea worms. It was then a dragon wearing some gold armor was trying to avoid the sea worm's attacks and was knocked into the water. Spike and Mario winced at the dragon splashed in front of them, but then realized that the dragon was hit so hard that they were now sinking and not moving.

"He's gonna drown!" Spike called out.

"Let's go!" Mario called out as they both went underwater.

"Spike! Mario!" Twilight cried out, but there was no reply. Then some bubbles surfaced from the water as Spike and Mario resurfaced with the armored dragon being held between them. Spike panted as he and Mario dragged the unconscious dragon to shore.

It wasn't long before the armored dragon started waking up and saw the worried looks from Spike and Mario's faces. Behind them were Twilight and Rarity as they watched the dragon from their bush disguise.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Spike.

"You took quite a hit back there," said Mario, "We managed to get you to shore." The dragon coughed as Spike pulled off...her helmet?! Spike and Mario gasped.

"Princess Ember!" said Spike.

"Your highness!" Mario exclaimed.

"Don't get all formal with me," said Ember quickly before saying sternly, "Who do you two think _you're_ doing?"

"Only saving your ungrateful scales!" said Rarity as Spike and Mario winced and looked back at the bush. Mario gestured with his claw for Rarity to zip it, but it was too late. Ember had taken notice.

"Did that seaweed just talk?" Ember asked but didn't wait for an answer when she pulled the seaweed off to reveal Twilight and Rarity, "Ponies?! What are they doing here?!"

"They're our friends!" said Spike.

"Friends?" said Ember, "Dragons don't do friends."

"Well, _these_ dragons do," said Spike as Mario nodded in agreement.

"Correction," said Ember, "You and _Alicorn Prince Mario_ do friends." Twilight and Rarity cringed as Mario just kept a stern look.

"How'd you guess?" Mario asked in a calm tone.

"Oh, I pick things up," said Ember, "Course it was pretty obvious that you're not from around here. You and Spike don't act like other dragons."

"Well, excuse me for having a brain," said Mario indignantly.

"I never said being different was a bad thing," said Ember dismissively, "I might not be into all that romantic mush, but mates usually have this look in their eyes when they're in love with each other. It's obvious one of these ponies is your mate." Twilight blushed and looked away bashfully. Ember blinked.

"Funny, I thought your mate was the white pony," Ember remarked.

"He's MINE!" Twilight shouted loudly, but then flinched and smiled apologetically and her entire face went bright red as she backed up a bit. Even Spike took offense to the remark.

"That _white pony_ is supposed to be my mate," Spike muttered through her teeth.

"Say something Spike?" Rarity asked.

"N-n-n-n-nothing!" Spike said quickly, now blushing himself as he looked away. Ember just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," said Ember, "I don't care as long as none of you get in my way. I have a Gauntlet to win."

"But I thought your dad said that-" Spike tried to protest.

" _I don't care what my dad said_!" Ember yelled, "I'll show him and every dragon who thinks I'm just a little _princess_ there are better things than being big and strong!"

"It's kind of why we're competing," said Mario basically.

"What?" said Ember, rather stunned.

"A good leader needs to have brains as well as strength," said Mario, "Strength can only take you so far, but learning to use that strength wisely is the key to make good decisions and leading your subjects." Ember just looked dumbfounded for a few seconds. Inwardly, she was rather impressed.

"You're my kind of dragon...Koopa," said Ember.

"Thanks," said Mario, "I didn't get my crown beating up a bunch of airheads like them!" Mario looked up and there was several other dragons flying overhead. It was then a large monster used its flat tail, known as a slingtail, launched giant boulders at the dragons. Garble was one of the dragons to get smacked with a boulder as it sent him crashing the ground. He also happened to land just several yards away from the rest of the group and the bounder was on top of him.

"Don't leave me here, Spike!" Garble cried out.

"What's the matter?" Mario taunted, "I thought you were a big and strong dragon. Baby can't handle whittle rocky!"

"Koopa! It's crushing me!" Garble groaned painfully.

"Come on!" Spike said sternly as he headed over to Garble with Mario right behind him. Mario just groaned.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," said Mario, but by the time he was ready to lift the boulder off the red dragon. Spike had managed to roll the boulder off on his own.

"Ha-ha!" Garble laughed as he got up and showed he wasn't hurt at all, "Knew you'd do it. Your pony friends made you soft." He then kicked a dirt all over Spike, burying the small dragon.

"Uh-huh," said Spike bluntly and annoyingly, "You're welcome."

"For what? I didn't say thank you," Garble remarked.

"Hey, show some gratitude ya doofus!" Mario snapped, "He just rolled a boulder three times his size off your fat gut!"

"I'm not the one with the fat gut, Koopa!" Garble retorted as he poked Mario's dragon stomach.

"That's pure muscle!" said Mario angrily, "and being generous makes Spike a far greater dragon that you'll _ever_ be!"

"Sez you!" said Garble, "Helping one another is for weaklings!" Mario then got right into his face.

"Showing compassion and generosity is _never_ a weakness," Mario said in a slow but threatening tone.

"Pft! Whatever!" said Garble as he shoved the dragon turned pony back, but then he caught whiff of something, "Wow, you two even smell like ponies." He then sniffled some more, "Or is it coming from over there?"

"It's probably just us," said Mario and then saw Garble heading toward the seaweed bush, "Unlike you, actually took a show...Hey! I said it was just me and Spike! I know your brain doesn't work! I didn't think your sense of smell was broken too!" Garble paid Mario no attention as he reached the bush. It was then Ember, now wearing her mask, shoved him away from it.

"Uh, that's just me," Ember remarked in a gruff voice, "I, uh, robbed some ponies on my way over here."

"Huh, I like your style," said Garble but then asked skeptically, "Have I met you before? You kinda of look like-"

"My, uh, old neighbor!" said Spike as he zipped up between the two dragons, "Uh, Sandy...Rockbeach!"

PLOP!

Mario did a comedic plop to the ground, which only Twilight and Rarity noticed.

"Stupid slingtails knocked me down!" Garble mumbled before addressing Spike specifically, "But I've wasted enough time making small talk. Get it? Ha-ha. Because you're too _small_ to win this! I'm funny."

"Yeah, so funny that I forgot to laugh," Mario remarked as Garble flew away.

"Why'd you cover for me?" Ember asked Spike, "You could've had one less competitor."

"I could ask you the same thing," Spike answered, "You could've told Garble about our friends!"

"Unlike Garble, you have real proof that I'm a pony turned into a dragon," said Mario, "You could've exposed me, but you didn't." It was then they heard a Wilhelm scream from above. They saw Garble dodging the rocks as several other dragons got hit by some more flying boulders.

"Yikes..." Ember winced, "That looks rough. But there's what make it a challenge."

"You dragons certainly know how to go hardcore," Mario added as he cringed at seeing another dragon get hit hard with another boulder.

"Are you kidding?" Spike retorted, "Those boulders are huge!" Then he got an idea and gestured for Mario to lean in. He whispered his idea, which Mario hummed and then they shared a fist-bump together.

"Hey, what if we worked together?" Spike proposed, "You fly me up there, and I'll help look out for boulders, like a second set of eyes!"

"And I'll stay close by to deal with the boulders head on!" said Mario as he lifted the boulder Garble was once trapped under, tossed it into the air, and used his fist to smash it into dust. Ember just gave them both a skeptical look.

"Pssst!" whispered a familiar voice. Spike and Mario went up to the bush, but the moment they touched it, it flattened out. They turned to see that Twilight and Rarity had found themselves another rock disguise and they were using a tree branch to get their attention.

"Excuse us for a moment," said Mario as he and Spike walked over to the rock.

"Spike! Mario! Are you sure it's a good idea to team up with Ember?" Rarity asked, "you both don't know her too well."

"I do know she could've told Garble about you," Spike pointed out, "but she didn't. I think we can trust her."

"Her behavior does seem contradictory to everything I've noted about dragons so far," said Twilight as she appeared above the rock with a rather worn out book filled with notes.

"Plus, unlike other dragons around here, she's got a brain," Mario added, "Plus I've always been partial to the old saying: "the little one can beat up the big one"." Mario chuckled.

"Hey, you, little fella and pony dragon!" said Ember as she walked up to the group, "I've thought about it, and your plan makes sense. Let's do it!"

"Really? Great!" said Spike happily, "It's a deal!"

"Excellent choice, princess," said Mario.

"I already told you to knock it off with the formal junk!" Ember warned as she got into his face.

"As you wish...Ember," said Mario smugly. Spike then held out his claw for a handshake. Ember hesitated and then returned the gesture by letting him grab her pinkie claw.

"Would a fist bump be more your style?" Mario asked as he extended his right fist. Ember just sighed.

"I guess," said Ember as did gave him a very quick fist bump.

"Just so you both know," Ember added, "this doesn't mean we're gonna pick flowers or exchange necklaces or whatever pony friends do."

"Fair enough," said Mario.

"First of all, Mario," said Ember, "What do I call you to keep your cover? Two, I'm not carrying you and Spike up on my back!"

"Just call me Koopa," said Mario, "and as for getting up to the flame-cano..." Mario then made a pair of dragon wings come out of his spiked shell and then he hovered into the air.

"I think I can handle getting up there now," said Mario as Ember smirked.

"Good luck," Twilight told them, "We'll meet you at the top." Spike waved as he and Ember walked away. Mario then hovered over to the two ponies.

"Um...how will you girls do that?" Mario asked when Twilight chuckled.

"We girls have our ways," Rarity remarked as Mario just smiled, rolled his eyes, and the now three dragons took to the sky. Mario then put on his targeting visor, which he had modified to fit his dragon-sized head and adjusted his already equipped and modified Double Gem Amulet.

"What's _that_ for?" Ember asked when she saw the visor. Mario smirked as he saw a flying boulder, launched a fire ball, and the fire ball homed right at the boulder and destroyed it.

"Cool!" said Ember. As they made their way toward the flame-cano, the slingtails continued to launch several boulders at once. She quickly maneuvered around the other struggling dragons and bounders with Spike riding on her back. Mario was flying along side, using his fists to smash some of the boulders heading directly at them.

"Pull up!" said Spike as he saw a boulder coming up from behind, "there's one on your tail!" Ember yelped as she barely managed to avoid the boulder.

"Go left!" Spike called out as another boulder was launched their way. As Ember and Spike moved out of the way, two more dragons were struck by the oncoming boulders. Then a third boulders was heading for Mario from behind.

"Koopa! Incoming from behind!" Spike shouted.

 **GOTTA** **DODGE**!

Mario used his Double Gem Amulet to move out of the way and smashed the boulder for good measure.

"Whoa! You're really fast!" said Ember as Mario hovered beside her.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises," said Mario, which Ember smirked, but rolled her eyes in reply. Soon, they were close behind Garble, who looked back to see the three dragons catching up to him. He quickly flew inside as Ember, Spike, and Mario landed just outside the cave.

"So what do we do now?" Spike asked.

"I think we go through there," said Ember. It was then two more dragons flew into the cave

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

A huge burst of fire came out of the cave above them.

"Whoa! Toast...oh...I already said that today," said Mario as the two dragons came out whimpered and slightly charred. Ember and Spike winced when they heard somepony shriek nearby. The three dragons turned to see that Twilight and Rarity, still in their disguise, were also at the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, that looks scary!" said Rarity but then corrected herself, "I mean, you can do it!"

"Rares, don't shriek like unless you're in danger," Mario said sternly, "I was fearing the worst."

"We're sorry!" said Rarity and Twilight as they gave him puppy dog eyes. Mario sighed.

"Alright, ease off," said Mario, "We'll be careful okay."

"That's all we ask," said Twilight.

"Listen, Spike, Koopa," said Ember, "I wouldn't have made it this far without the two of you. So I guess, if you both want to, we could keep working together. I mean, just until we get through that tunnel."

"Okay!" said Spike happily.

"Works for me," Mario added as the three dragons charged inside the cave.

"We'll be right behind you!" said Twilight.

(Cue "Bowser's Road" from Super Mario 64)

It wasn't long before the three dragons reached a part of the tunnel where the stalactites were rising up and down like a set of razor sharp teeth. Many of the dragons were struggling to get through. Ember, Spike, and Mario nodded to each other. Spike then climbed into Ember's back as they maneuvered through the chomping stalactites. Then Ember was a little late with her timing as one set of stalactites was about to sandwich her and Spike.

 **SPEED GEM!**

Mario made time slow down so he could leap into the air, grab Spike and Ember in the middle of a front flip just as the stalactites closed shut. He then deactivated his amulet as he made it to the other side, landed, and put the two dragons down so they could continue. They hadn't noticed that Garble had fallen behind them, but was determined to catch up to them when he got crushed between a set of stalactite teeth. Garble struggled to get out as he saw the three dragons heading down another cave. Garble then squeezed free and landed flat on his face, but he quickly recovered and zipped away to catch up.

Further down the tunnel, Ember, Spike, and Mario were trying to weave their way past some sharp crystal pillars that made a "Shing" sound as they tried to crash and smash into any dragon trying to get through the cave. While Ember and Spike struggled to avoid getting hit by the crystals, Mario found this particular obstacle easy.

"How are you having such an easy time with that huge shell on your back, Koopa?" Ember called out.

"Years of parkour," said Mario as he vaulted over another set of crystals and slid under another, "I do this kind of stuff regularly and those crystals had sharp spikes on them!"

"Spike, you never told me your "brother" was crazy," said Ember.

"I thought it was obvious!" Spike replied as he landed over another crystal pillar when he saw that Ember was in the path of an oncoming crystal. Spike gasped.

"Oof!" Spike groaned a he pushed Ember out of the way just as a pillar would have crushed her from above. Ember gave Spike a smile to say thank you.

"Every dragon okay?" Mario asked when he saw a pillar coming right at them.

 **POWER GEM!**

Mario then leaned back and punched the oncoming crystal pillar, smashing it to smithereens before he powered down.

"Whoa..." said Spike and Ember in surprise.

"I'll tell you how I did that later," said Mario, "let's move!" Spike and Ember snapped out of their shock and kept moving forward just as some crystal pillars missed hitting all three of them. Garble was still on their tails and not too far behind. He snarled at seeing them when a crystal pillar smashed into him.

"Urgh!" Garble groaned as he was smashed into wall, leaving a cookie cutter indention. He groaned as he fell out of it and landed on his face again.

(lose a life fanfare)

Ember, Spike, and Mario soon reached the end of the passage and found themselves in a large area that had multiple flowing lava pools.

"Scenic view for a flame-cano," said Mario, "kinda tranquil too."

"Oh, you made it!" said Rarity as the three dragons turned to see the two ponies now disguised as stalactites, "Oh, we were so worried!" Ember and Mario were stunned.

"About us?" said Spike and scoffed, "That tunnel was cake!" Not a second after Spike passed out.

(Lose a life fanfare)

Mario just rolled his eyes at the dragon. Ember didn't really notice.

"Wait," said Ember, "How did you two get through?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Mario as gave Spike a green and white mushroom to wake him up.

"We said that we girls have our ways," said Twilight as Mario rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was some rumbling. Rarity yelped as she lost her balance and wobbled dangerously toward the edge of the platform.

"Rarity!" Spike cried out as he ran up and pulled Rarity away from the edge just as a fire geyser fired a blast behind her.

"Oh, thanks, Spike!" said Rarity.

"Are you alright, Rares?" Mario asked.

"I'm fine, darling," Rarity replied, "thanks to Spike."

"It was nothing," said Spike modestly as Rarity and Twilight smiled through their disguise.

"Nothing?" said Ember, "You just risked everything to save her! And their putting themselves in danger just to support you and Ma...I mean Koopa."

"Well, that's just what friends do," said Spike.

"Friends are a treasure that is far more valuable than even a cave completely filled with gems and any other items you can think of," said Mario, "After all, gems come and are consumed, but good friendship lasts forever."

"That's pretty sappy," said Ember.

"Maybe," said Mario, "but I'm not lying about that either."

"Don't you have anyone who looks out for you?" Spike asked the dragon princess.

"Not really," Ember replied sadly, "Unless I count you and Koopa." Ember then froze at what she had said.

"Which I don't," Ember tried to deny, "Because we were only helping each other get through the tunnel, and now we're through the tunnel; so that's it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" said Spike, not understanding Ember's point.

"So what are you saying?" Mario asked in a slightly defensive tone.

"Well, there's only _one_ winner," said Ember, " _one_ scepter, and _one_ Dragon Lord. So I guess it's every dragon for themselves." Spike looked hurt.

"Oh. So we aren't really friends?" said Spike.

"Maybe if we were in Ponyland," Ember remarked, "but like I said, dragons don't do friendship."

"The magic of friendship is not just limited to just ponies, Ember," said Mario, "it's magic and knowledge belongs to every creature, including dragons. But...we also not going to force you into it either. We've made our offer to be your friend, but the decision is ultimately up to you." Ember quickly made her choice, by walking away and flying off. Spike and Mario just watched her leave at the former looked very hurt and disappointed.

"Not cool, Ember," said Mario sadly with her arms crossed, "Not cool."

As they continued down the path, Spike was venting to Rarity and Twilight, who were still in disguise.

"I can't believe Ember ditched me," said Spike.

"She ditched me too, Spike," said Mario, "So much for spreading friendship in the Dragon Lands."

"Oh, you're both better off," said Rarity, "She was only looking out for herself. She's just like all the other dragons."

"She's not, though. I know it," said Spike, "She saved me, even when she didn't have to. I don't care what she says. That makes us friends."

"You still can't force her into it, Spike," said Mario, "But you're right that she is different." It was then they came out of a passage they were in found that they were right back where they started.

"Is it just me, or have we seen this crevasse three times already?" Twilight asked. Mario gasped.

"You're right, dear," said Mario, "Great! We're going around in circles! We need to find the correct path and find it now!"

"It's kinda hard to tell," said Spike, "They all look the same. Except for this one!" Spike then lead the group down a new path. There before them was a very thin path that lead to some red crystals. There within the crystals was the bloodstone scepter!

"Look! We made it!" said Spike, "I can't believe we're the only dragons to make it this far!"

"You're not!" said a voice. Mario and Spike turned around to see Garble, glaring menacingly at them.

"Figures he'd follow us," said Mario, "Probably too stupid to figure out the path on his own!"

"And I'm not losing to two puny-pony-loving dragons like you!" Garble shot back. Mario stood in front of stop.

"I've just about had it with you threatening my family!" said Mario, "Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Fine by me!" said Garble darkly as Mario roared.

 **SHOWTIME**!

(cue Bowser style turn battle)

Both dragons stood on opposite sides of the battle field while Spike stood at the sidelines. Mario, being faster than Garble, was able to go first. He began to reel back for the punch. Garble just laughed as Mario's fist glowed.

"Does he really thinks he can..."

 **POW**!

Before Garble could finish speaking, Mario gave him nice, strong knuckle sandwich to his face, sending the red dragon sliding backwards several yards.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh!" Spike groaned, "That's gotta hurt!" Garble twitched painfully as he walked back up to Koopa. rubbing his sore chin before growling at him angrily.

"What's that matter?" Mario taunted, "Couldn't take a pony punch?"

" _I'll give you a pony punch_!" Garble shouted as he charged for Mario. Mario just glared and when Garble was in range.

 **POW**!

Mario counter attacked by slugging Garble to the face, knocking him back. Mario then went to take his turn. Garble tried to mimic Mario's counter attack, but Mario used his other fist to block as he charged up, his other fist glowed, then...

 **POW**!

Mario sent Garble flying backwards once more. This time, the red dragon nearly slid into Twilight and Rarity's disguises, now seeing ducks hovering around his head, but stopped short. Twilight was most impressed.

"Such raw power," Twilight giggled quietly, "I'm so attracted to Mario right now!" Twilight giggled again as Rarity just rolled her eyes. Garble didn't take long to recover as he charged for Mario again. But as Mario went for the punch.

"Missed!" Garble taunted as he jumped into the air to stomp Mario on the head. But Mario was ready. Do you remember that extra sharp shell on his back? Mario lay his stomach as Garble went to land right on top of the spikes.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Garble screamed as he hopped from pricking both his feet from the landing and shook the pain from his feet off. He then growled furiously as Mario smirked and stepped up to give Garble another knuckle sandwich. Garble tried to counter attack again, like before...

...then Garble finally played dirty.

Instead of punching back, Garble pulled off Mario's Double Gem Amulet!

"Hey!" Mario shouted as he wobbled back to cancel his punch.

"I've seen you cheat your way here with this thing," said Garble as he put the amulet on, "and I saw how you use it. Wonder what happens if I use both gems at once?"

"You can't!" Spike called out, "You can only use both gems at once if you're close to being KO'd..." Spike then realized something and covered his mouth. Mario then realized this as well. By dealing so much damage to Garble, the red dragon's health was low enough for the white gem to activate!

"I'm not as dumb as you think!" said Garble, "Now I'll use your own amulet to destroy you!" Spike and Mario gasped.

 **DOUBLE GEM!**

To Mario and Spike's horror, Garble activated both gems at once. He then used his new speed and strength to rapid punch Mario at a tremendous rate. Mario raised both his fists over his face to block Garble's punches, but the fact Garble was punching fast and hard allowed Mario to be pushed back. Mario fought hard, but he could fell himself being pushed dangerously over the edge of the path. Garble knew this, jumped back, and then fired a power-enhanced fireball at Mario.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Mario cried out as he knocked over the edge of the platform and into the abyss below. Then he disappeared.

"Noooooooooo!" Spike cried out. Twilight inwardly screamed from her disguise to avoid being caught. Her disguise also blocked the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Spike was about to cry when heard a loud thud behind him. Spike turned around to see Garble looking very exhausted.

"What...what's happening to me?" Garble panted heavily, "I feel...so tired..." Spike snorted.

"Well, if you had let me finish," said Spike angrily, "I would've told you that if you use both gems at once that your body tires out!" Garble growled.

"Leave it to some namby-pamy ponies to make an amulet that is completely useless!" Garble complained as he tore off the amulet and tossed it behind him. Twilight quickly used her magic to grab the amulet before it hit the ground and slid it under her disguise. Garble then noticed that Spike was just walking away when he grabbed the little dragon by the tip of his top scale.

"Where do you think you're going?" Garble said darkly. Rarity yelped in fright.

"We've got to do something!" Rarity said in a panic. Twilight was still crying when she saw something in the distance.

"Look!" Twilight shouted. It was then Ember came flying in from above. She body slammed into Garble, which made the red dragon let go of Spike...and made the little dragon tumble over the edge of the platform. Garble was also sent colliding into Rarity and Twilight, knocking them over and out of their disguises. Spike then screamed as he started falling, but Ember grabbed Spike and brought him back to safety.

"Ember!" Spike exclaimed, "I thought it was every dragon for themselves! Why'd you save me?"

"That's what friends do!" Ember answered, "And I am. I mean, _we_ are. I never should've left you both back there. Agh, please don't make me talk about my feelings!" Ember then blinked and looked around.

"Um...where's Koopa?" Ember asked. Spike lowered his head sadly and pointed to the edge of the abyss, "Oh no..." Meanwhile, just a short distance away, Rarity and Twilight were looking rather woozy when Garble happened to not only recover, but discovered them.

"What the?!" Garble exclaimed and then growled at them. Twilight and Rarity both found themselves with their hind legs at the edge of the platform.

"Now that Koopa's out of the way," Garble gloated, "I'm gonna finish you both off!" Twilight then growled as she made her horn glow.

"Give me your best shot!" Twilight challenged angrily, "I've got nothing to lose!"

"Um, Twilight, did you forget _I'm still here_?!" Rarity exclaimed, "I do NOT want to be _barbequed_!" Garble snarled when...

"Hey!" A familiar claw grabbed him by the shoulder blades and lifted him off the ground. There was Mario, looking so battered that many of the spikes on his shell were chipped or flat out broken.

"You're alive!" Twilight and Rarity said happily. Even Ember and Spike smiled in the background. Garble squirmed to get Mario to let him go.

"I've had just about enough of you threatening my family!" Mario said angrily to Garble, "Take this!" Mario then let Garble go and slugged him full force into the outer wall of the area, which made the red dragon slam painfully against the wall. Garble managed to recover quickly and growled angrily and went for a lunge. Mario stood his ground, ready to fight, but then Garble changed direction at the last minute so he could lunge at Twilight and Rarity instead. Fortunately, Ember was able to intercept Garble and pinned him against the opposite outer wall.

"Spike! Get the scepter!" Ember grunted as she struggled to keep Garble against the wall. Spike ran off to get the scepter as fast as his small legs could go. However, Garble was able to break free and tossed Ember aside as he charged right at Spike from above. It was then Mario used his dragon body to curl up into a large ball of spikes and home attacked the red dragon. Despite being knocked away, Garble managed to grab hold of Mario, tossed the spiked ball aside, and continued pursuing Spike. He was just within grabbing range when Ember grabbed Garble's tail and pulled him back. Garble snorted as he used his tail to flip Ember over onto her back and they started wrestling each other. Spike gasped as he saw he was only a couple of yards away from getting the scepter. Spike glared angrily before he jumped onto Garble and started tugging the scale where his ear would be. Garble easily pulled Spike off and tossed him away, making the little dragon fall and was now hanging over the edge of the platform again. Mario, who had recovered from being tossed thanks to his still functioning dragon wings, saw Garble toss Spike and headed right behind Garble, giving Ember a wave to let him know he was right behind the red dragon. By now, Garble was feel very frustrated and agitated as he started wrestling with Ember again.

"I'm sick and tired of you three helping each other," Garble vented, "Dragon's don't do helping!"

" _These_ dragons do!" Ember said sternly as she flipped Garble over and tossed him to Mario. Mario then grabbed the red dragon by the tail, swung him around quickly. He let go and Garble was sent flying into a wall behind Twilight and Rarity. Garble crashed into the wall head first before landing on his stomach. And _finally_ was knocked out.

(Battle victory!)

Mario beat his chest and posed. Twilight and Rarity just smiled applauded Ember and Mario before they heard some dragons chattering behind them. Twilight used her magic to quickly put on their disguises. Spike was still struggling to climb back up and his just lost his grip when Ember grabbed one claw and Mario grabbed the other. Together they pulled Spike back up the platform. The three dragon's exchanged smiles with each other. Then Spike rushed up to the giant crystal and grabbed the bloodstone scepter.

"Whoa..." said Spike as the magic from the scepter empowered him as he held the bloodstone scepter proudly above his head. It was then a large red wave of magic expanded from the scepter as well as ball of white light that extended beyond the island. The other dragons all saw the light, including Twilight and Rarity. Ember and Mario just smiled. Suddenly, certain red dragon tried to sneak attack the two dragons.

This dragon just doesn't know when to quit!

" _Leave them alone_!" Spike shouted sternly. Garble then looked dumbfounded when he saw Spike holding the bloodstone scepter in his claw.

"What? You?! You have the scepter?!" Garble spluttered, "But that means that you're..."

"The Dragon Lord," said Ember, "Dragon Lord Spike." Ember and Mario both bowed respectfully. So did the other dragons, who had arrived at the entrance of the area. Garble groaned as he knelt down to pay his respects...reluctantly.

"Dragon...Lord...Spike..." Garble muttered through his teeth.

"That's right!" said Spike, "Uh...Now, go start your long journey home. And give every dragon you see on the way a hug. Don't tell them why."

"Awww!" Garble whined, "But that'll be super embarassing!"

"How about I make you wear a pink princess dress for a hundred years instead?" Spike suggested. Garble shrieked as Mario and Ember snickered. Mario had been the one to suggest that idea when they were navigating the tunnel.

"That's what I thought," said Spike, "Now _go_! I command you to do it!" Garble walked away, grumbling and complaining to himself.

"I can't believe this," Garble complained as he gave a nearby dragon a hug and flew away. The dragon smiled at the gesture. Mario laughed.

"Maybe now Garble will think twice before messing with ponies again," said Mario to himself. One could only hope, but that red dragon doesn't look like he'll be learning sense anytime soon.

"Dragon Lord Spike," Ember repeated as the little dragon walked up to her, "Hm, has a nice ring to it."

"Indeed," said Mario, "You'll make a great ruler, Spike."

"Dragon Lord Ember sounds a lot better," said Spike as he gave her the scepter, "And _she'll_ make a great ruler."

"Wuh?!" Mario said in shock.

"What?' said Ember in surprise, "No. _You're_ the Dragon Lord now." She offered the bloodstone sceptar back, but Spike refused.

"The Dragon Lord is whoever brings the scepter back to your father!" said Spike, "Besides, you'll make a good leader. Mario and I were just doing this to protect the ponies. But I know you'll protect them just as well as I would have."

"You sure about this?" Ember asked, feeling a bit unsure. Spike gave Mario a smile, which he returned and gave the little dragon a nod.

"Absolutely," said Spike to Ember, "My home is in Equestria with my friends."

"Well, you'll have at least one friend here too," said Ember, "same for Koopa...or should I say Mario?" Mario chuckled as Spike wrapped his arms around Ember, surprising her.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked.

"It's called a hug," said Spike and kept holding the blue dragon.

"Oh. I don't know if I like it," said Ember, feeling very embarassed as her cheeks colored a bit, "But...okay."

"Mmmmm!" Spike hummed as Ember just timidly patted his head. Mario chuckled to himself.

"We can just fist bump, Ember," said Mario. Ember just smiled gratefully and gave Mario a much more sincere fist bump. Twilight and Rarity just awed and the latter giggled to herself.

Meanwhile, Torch was just sitting on his throne, looking very bored and grumpy. It was then a bright red light appeared behind him. He turned to see Ember holding the bloodstone scepter in her claw and the rest of the dragons following behind her.

"Ember?" said Torch in shock, "You?!"

"I know you didn't think I could do it," said Ember firmly, "but I did."

"I expressly told you _not_ to do it," said Torch furiously, "because you're not-!"

"I'm not big and strong," Ember finished for him, "I know. But you know what? I won anyway. So maybe it takes more than just being big and strong to be a good Dragon Lord!" The other dragons just nodded in agreement.

"I was wrong, Ember," Torch admitted, "You might not be big, but you are strong and smart. and perhaps that counts for more than I thought. And you will make an excellent Dragon Lord." Ember than landed on Torch's nose.

"Thanks, dad," said Ember before turning to the other dragons and yelled, " _Agree with him_!" The other dragons just stared.

"Just kidding!" said Ember, "That's not gonna be my thing." Torch laughed.

"Dragons, hear me!" said Torch, "I present to you our new Dragon Lord, Ember!" The dragons cheered. Ember just hovered in the air and waved. It was then Garble appeared and hugged Torch's giant snout.

"Hm?" said Torch when he noticed the red dragon, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I can't tell you!" Garble whined. Ember just laughed.

In the outskirts of the dragon lands, Twilight, Rarity, Mario, and Spike were now heading out. Mario had finally powered down back to his pony form. However, despite his disguise, he was still looking rather battered and bruised. Twilight had also handed Mario back his amulet.

"Are you sure you're okay, darling," said Rarity as Mario his amulet back on, "You clearly took quite a beating back there."

"Just bruised, sore, and stiff, Rares," Mario groaned, his voice now back to normal, but still straining as he limped forward, "nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I hope you'll never have to do this again," said Twilight, "You scared me half to death when you fell off that platform... _again_." Twilight nearly started crying when Mario kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, honey," said Mario gently, "How was I supposed to know Garble was gonna steal my Double Gem Amulet and use it against me? At least I was able to block most of those fast and powered up punches. And thank goodness the fail safe kicked in before he could beat up Spike!"

"You can say that again," said Spike, "But...Garble got what he deserved in the end."

"I still say you should've made him wear the princess dress for a hundred years," said Mario.

"Nah, he doesn't need a dress to humiliate himself," said Spike as the two brothers chuckled to each other. It was then a bright light glowed above them and two Flower Sprites appeared!

"Oh, sweet!" said Spike, "I finally earned a Flower Sprite!"

"Shall we?" Mario asked the little dragon who smiled and nodded.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

Mario and Spike both jumped up to grab the Flower Sprites, which floated down the them. Mario and Spike each grabbed a Flower Sprite, twirled, and then posed while holding their Flower Sprite into the air.

"Aw yeah!" Mario and Spike shouted before the two Flower Sprites floated into Mario's body. Twilight and Rarity applauded the two happily.

"You did well, Spike," said Twilight, "With Ember as Dragon Lord, the ponies will be safe and you and Mario gained us a powerful ally."

"And a new friend!" said Spike.

"True," said Mario, "Ember is a pretty cool dragon."

"Well, why don't you marry her then?" Twilight said jealously.

"Oh, Twilight, stop it!" said Rarity, "You know Mario only has eyes for you." Twilight glared and saw Mario smiling cutely at him. Twilight just groaned before she gave him a good kiss on the lips.

"Plus, Ember said I could write to her anytime I had questions about dragon culture!" said Twilight as she used her magic to pull out her collected notes, "With this much information, I'll be able to write a whole book on dragons!"

"Awesome, honey," said Mario, "Ponies will finally have information about dragons now!"

"And I gained tons of ideas for a new line of camouflage clothing!" Rarity added, "I think I'll call it "Camo-Maud"."

"With fashionable "Boulder" accessories," Mario added. The group all laughed as the three ponies and former Dragon Lord headed for home.

 **If you need a voice image for Koopa, aka dragon Mario's voice. Think of Bowser's voice actor, Harvey Atkin, from the 1989-1991 Super Mario cartoons. That's pretty much the voice I was going for. Though when Mario does fall off that platform and breathes fire. He does sound more closer to current generation Bowser.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the alternate opening of this chapter. Whenever I think of mines, I always get memories of playing through the Mine level of Lego City Undercover. Many of Mario's shout-outs were based off that game.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed the Turn Battle as well, even if Mario lost due to Garble being a dirty cheater by stealing Mario's Double Gem Amulet. But in the end, Mario made sure he paid for trying to hurt his family. And Spike made him take the walk of shame all the way back home. LOL**

 **And like I said a couple chapters ago, Spike finally got his Flower Sprite!**

 **Next time: A former rival returns to Ponyville. While a truce was made, can Mario finally call her his friend? Can Starlight trust her? Can Twilight finally trust Mario's input about the matter? (Eh...that last one is wishful thinking...)**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	129. No Second Prances

No Second Prances

 _Pony's Log Number 606: Funny, not too long ago, I caused problems refusing to forgive a pony or admit to it, now my wife has the same problem..._

One morning at the castle, Mario had taken Starlight to special room at the lower levels of the castle.

"Are you sure about this?" Starlight asked nervously.

"Of course," said Mario, "from a combat perspective, you're strengths are your magic attack and defense, but you're going to run into occasions where you might be limited or only able to defeat foes with physical attacks."

"Good point..." said Starlight timidly.

"You've got what it takes..." said Mario, "After all...heh...you did beat me up." Starlight blushed and then sighed sadly.

"But I was fighting out of anger," said Starlight.

"Well, now I'll teach you how to physically get stronger the proper way," said Mario, "by embracing the love and support of your friends. Here, you'll need this. Take great care not to lose or misuse it." Starlight smiled as Mario used his magic to hand Starlight her very own ultra hammer.

"Alright then," said Starlight as she used her magic to make the hammer disappear, "thanks bro."

"Welcome, sis," said Mario as he made his horn glow to summon a turn battle.

"Let'sa go!"

"Bring it on!"

(Cue Turn Battle theme)

Soon the stage was set and Mario made some walking mushroom like enemies appear before them in a group of four. Starlight noticed Mario was standing on his hind legs just swaying to the beat of the turn battle music.

"Does it help to dance?" Starlight asked.

"It does actually," said Mario, "Dancing keeps you lose so you can react and time your attacks better." Starlight smiled as Mario showed her a basic double jump attack. Starlight watched as Mario landed on the mushroom creature, spin about and gave a cheer, and then stomped a second time before somersaulting back to his position.

"Give it try!" Mario called out. Starlight then rushed up and then went for a jump. Spin about and gave a cheer her own and then landed perfectly a second time before flipping over to her battle position.

"That was awesome!" said Starlight.

"Oh! They're about to attack," said Mario, "Jump to avoid them or time it so you counter stomp 'em!" Mario called out as he stood into position on just his hind legs. Starlight did the same, wobbling a bit since standing on two legs was something she wasn't used to, but she was able to keep her balance when the enemy rushed at her and nailed it square on the head for counter damage.

"There ya go!" said Mario. Soon he taught her hammer attacks and even the first two pony attacks. Starlight was quick learner. She only need to do the pony attacks twice before she nailed the movements perfectly. (The first time she didn't listen to Mario's instructions and ended up botching her first attempts.) She mastered hammer attacks and hammer counters on the first try. (After accidentally trying to stomp one of the spiked enemies.) She found it bit weird that each enemy gave hints to who they were attacking and whether it was best to use jumps or hammers to counter or dodge, but she got over it. She had to admit turn battle training was alot of fun. Soon all the fake enemies were defeated and training was over.

(Battle Victory!)

Starlight was still feeling pretty energetic as they headed back to the upper levels of the castle.

"Woo! That was really cool!" said Starlight, "And I'm guessing the more I train, the stronger I'll get?"

"That's right," said Mario, "You did a great job Starlight. I'm proud of you. Now we can do turn battle together!"

"Nice," said Starlight and then she was surprised when Mario pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm really glad you're my friend, Starlight," said Mario, "I love you." Starlight's eyes twinkled as she returned the hug.

"I love you, too," said Starlight. She could remember feeling frazzled the first time Mario told her that and spent an entire day hiding from Twilight. She felt silly afterward when Twilight said that Mario meant it as a friend and as family. Starlight wondered if she was getting a crush on Mario, but when he asked how she felt about kissing him on the lips, the lilac unicorn made a face of disgust and Mario laughed. So that settled that issue and she was relieved. She definitely saw Mario like the brother she always wanted.

"Mario! Starlight!" Twilight called from the dining room. The two ponies pulled away as they headed over to the dining room. As they arrived, they saw that Twilight wasn't there. They did noticed that the dining room was decorated. Mario then remembered why but was more concerned about where his wife was.

"Honey? Where are you?" Mario called out.

"Coming!" Twilight replied as she arrived using her magic to push a serving cart that had various plates and utensils. Twilight came to a stop at one end of the table while Starlight and Mario were standing at the other end of the table.

"First lesson of the day," said Twilight as she grabbed a plate with her mouth and placed it on the table, "we very carefully set the table _without_ using magic, so that-YIKES!" Twilight suddenly ducked as Starlight grabbed all the plates and silverware _with_ her magic and within a few seconds set the table beautifully. Starlight just smiled.

"Did you...?! How? When? _What_?!" Twilight spluttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mario asked Starlight asked in a firm tone.

"What?" Starlight asked

"I said no magic," said Twilight, "You were supposed to do it by hoof so I could work in a friendship lesson."

"Oh, I heard "set the table" and just kinda went for it," Starlight replied and smiled sheepishly.

"Starlight, you gotta learn to listen for all the instructions before you do something," said Mario, "Remember how you got stuck during our turn battle training when you jumped on a spiked enemy instead of using your hammer." Starlight winced.

"Sorry, I got excited," said Starlight as Mario just smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew Starlight could get a bit enthusiastic when she wanted to be good at something.

"Well, if you _hadn't_ used magic," said Twilight as she pointed to each piece of silverware, "you'd have heard me say, uh...this plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives...are sharp! Always be careful with knives!" Twilight just smiled as Starlight and Mario just gave her blank looks. Twilight just sighed.

"The metaphors actually make sense when you're actually setting the table," said Twilight.

"I'll take your word for it, dear," said Mario in an uncertain tone.

"Should I...change it back?" Starlight asked.

"She can remove everything and set the table your way," said Mario, "no biggie."

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're ready for this dinner," said Twilight to the lilac unicorn, "Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night to see how the friendship lessons are going!"

"If it's just you, me, Mario, and Princess Celestia," said Starlight, "why are there _five_ seats?"

"Well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend," Twilight explained, "That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come." Twilight then gave the lilac unicorn a smug smile, " _And_ how good a teacher you have." She gave Starlight a nudge with her fore-knee to emphasize her point. Mario just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought the focus of this dinner was Starlight, not you?" Mario asked.

"Oh, like _you_ didn't emphasize yourself when you had the same dinner with you, me, Celestia, and Di!" Twilight retorted.

"Honey, Mom _was_ the new friend I wanted Di to make at that dinner," said Mario, "and once Di was able to open up, she really enjoyed herself. All that praise Mom gave me was nice and all, but it's not what I was..." Mario then noticed that Twilight was just mock mouthing his words. He gave her a glare as Twilight just smiled cutely.

"Stop that," Mario said bluntly as Twilight giggled. Starlight just rolled her eyes at them.

"Well, I can't choose," said Starlight, "I like all your friends and my first choice, my new bro, is already going to be there." Twilight chuckled. She was very happy that Starlight and Mario were now seeing each other as family.

"That's the best part!" said Twilight, "You have to make a new friend!"

"New friends?" said Starlight as she began a dramatic speech, "Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville!"

"And I can help you my dear sister," said Mario before adding in dramatic tone, "Together, we shall rule the world! Mwa-hahaha!" The two ponies both made over the top smiles.

"Starlight! Mario!" Twilight scolded and glared at them.

"Kidding!" Starlight said with a sheepish smile

"Even I knew she was joking," said Mario as the two ponies chuckled to each other. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

 _Maybe they've been spending **too**_ _much time together_ Twilight thought to herself.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before Starlight headed into town to see about making a new friend. As much as she wanted Mario to come with her, Mario had some train deliveries to do and Twilight asked him to do some grocery shopping for tomorrow night's dinner.

"Let's see," Starlight said to herself, "Make new friends in Ponyville, the friendliest place in Equestria. And as Mario would say: at least the admission is free." Starlight chuckled, but knew she was probably the only pony who would laugh at the joke, "Shouldn't be too hard." It was then Pinkie startled Starlight by popping up from the side out of thin air.

"Need to make a new friend, huh?" Pinkie asked but didn't wait for answer, "I know just the pony for you!" She then grabbed Starlight and zipped away with her. It wasn't long before Starlight found herself inside Sugarcube Corner.

"Miss Starlight Glimmer," said Pinkie, "meet Mrs. Cake!" Then she added in a hushed voice,  
"She's also Mario and Twilight's marriage counselor, but you didn't hear that from me!" Starlight gave the baking mare a shy smile, but Pinkie and Starlight noticed that Mrs. Cake was busy decorating a cake and hadn't noticed them. At least until she finished the cake.

"How are you, dearie?" Mrs. Cake asked the lilac unicorn.

"Are you baking?" Starlight asked excitedly as Pinkie smiled behind her, "Can I help?" Starlight then used her magic to gather the tools and ingredients to quickly put together a very large and beautifully done triple tiered cake with purple and light blue icing. Pinkie and Starlight both smiled at the cake as the latter held it in the air with her magic.

"Wow, Mrs. Cake!" said Pinkie, "Look what your new friend made you!" Mrs. Cake chuckled.

"New friend, I like the sound of-" Mrs. Cake then gasped when she saw Starlight's cake.

" _Howza-Wowza_!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed before she started scolding Starlight, "A-Are you trying to put me out of business with your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake?!" Pinkie and Starlight looked sad. It certainly wasn't the reaction Starlight was hoping to get from Mrs. Cake. Starlight released her magic grip on the cake.

SPLAT!

Mrs. Cake yelped as the cake crashed on top of her head.

"Sorry..." said Starlight. Pinkie then zipped up to the fuming Mrs. Cake and licked a huge piece of the cake with her tongue.

"In her defense," said Pinkie to Mrs. Cake, "It _is_ delicious!" Pinkie continued eating the cake as Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie the stink eye. Starlight just smiled apologetically before dismissing herself from the bakery.

Later, Starlight had found Applejack in the orchard. Big Mac was close by bucking some apples from a nearby apple tree. Starlight had filled Applejack in about her situation.

"I think I have just the pony for you, Starlight," said Applejack, "Meet Big Mac!" The red stallion turned to introduce himself.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac to both girls. Starlight just looked skeptical.

"He's not much of a talker," said Applejack, "Unless it's Mario. Still don't know how he does it through."

"Nnope," said Big Mac, but he rolled his eyes indignantly over the Mario remark.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Starlight, "I love a good conversation." Applejack gave her a curious look when Starlight smiled and got an idea. She then fired a magic wisp that flowed right into Big Mac's mouth. Big Mac's eyes bulged out as the magic entered his mouth and then he shook his head rapidly. Applejack just had a "what the hay" look on her face as Starlight smirked.

"Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup," Big Mac said quickly, "Y-y-y-y-you did something! Whoa! What's happening? I feel really weird! I'm talkin' so much! And I'm so articulate! Enunciating with such precise pronunciation!" Big Mac then shoved a fore-hoof inside his mouth. Then a few seconds later he removed it.

" _Annie Apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea_!" Big Mac exclaimed, "WAAAAAAAAAAA! MAKE IT STOP!" Big Mac then ran for the hills and disappeared. Applejack just watched the scene unfold.

"Grrrr..." Applejack growled.

"I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk," said Starlight.

"Grrrr," Applejack growled again.

"..and I guess my first instinct shouldn't be to magically command ponies to act the way I want them to?" Starlight added.

" _Grrrr_ ," Applejack growled a third time, getting into the lilac unicorn's face.

"Alright, I'll change him back!" Starlight retorted irritably as she want to go find Big Mac. Applejack glared and watched her walk off.

"Honestly," said a familiar voice, who was shunting some freight cars for a delivery, "I thought Starlight did Big Bro a favor." Applejack turned to see Mario, who had seen everything, and glared at him.

"GRRR!" Applejack growled at him.

"Give it rest!" Mario remarked as he coupled himself to his train, "I'm not afraid of you!" He then felt a his train getting bumped and saw Applejack had doubled his freight cars.

"Now git!" Applejack snapped. Mario glared and pulled his now long train away.

"Bossy buffers!" Mario remarked as he chugged away.

Once Starlight had fixed Big Mac, she headed over to the Carousel Boutique and had just finished discussing her situation with Rarity, who was working and also wearing her work glasses.

"The trick to finding a new friend," Rarity explained as she grabbed a soft pink fabric and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf, "is to render yourself radiant. First impressions count a great deal, you know." Starlight just stood on a platform before a large vanity mirror.

"I'm glad you all got past _my_ first impression," said Starlight with a timid smile.

"Well, everypony deserves a second chance," said Rarity as she quickly did some measurements on Starlight and then wrapped two sets of different colored fabrics around her, "Ooh! I have a top-notch idea. I'm thinking pastel silk here and here with a crinoline underneath."

"You really think a new outfit will help me meet ponies?" Starlight asked hopefully.

"Oh, with the right outfit," said Rarity as she walked behind a dressing screen and did one of her famous quick changes. She was now wearing a dress with a fuzzy light pink top and sleeves with a darker pink skirt and floral headpiece.

"When will it be ready?" Starlight asked.

"Three weeks," said Rarity plainly and Starlight looked rather disappointed.

"Dinner's tomorrow," said Starlight in a dejected tone.

"Well then, how about a hat from the..." Rarity then cleared her throat before continuing her suggestion, "...clearance bin?" Rarity pointed to a very, very small box filled with some various hats. Starlight grabbed an elastic band style headpiece with some feathers on it. She struggled to put the elastic fabric around her head and ended up piercing the fabric with her horn.

"Ugh! Maybe not," said Starlight as Rarity just rolled her eyes and said nothing. Afterward, Starlight headed back into the outskirts of town and ran into Rainbow. The blue Pegasus was soon laughing when Starlight told her about Rarity's advice.

"Nopony's gonna make friends with you because of your _outfit_ ," Rainbow told her, "The only thing you want a new friend draped in is _coolness_." Rainbow hovered smoothly from one side of the lilac unicorn to the other.

"Like you?" Starlight replied.

"Yeah, but you already know me, so..." Rainbow answered and then gasped when she got an idea, "Spitfire!" Rainbow then got into her face as she said the yellow-orange Pegasus's name. And also spit on Starlight's face.

"Heh. Sorry," said Rainbow.

"Who's that?" Starlight asked.

"Only the Wonderbolt-iest pony in the Wonderbolts," said Rainbow, "And she and Mario are best friends that go way back! In fact, Twilight was even jealous of her at one point."

"I'm assuming because Spitfire was there for him when Twilight wasn't?" Starlight guessed.

"Pretty much," said Rainbow, "Come on! I'll introduce you!" Rainbow then took off so fast that she caused a regular sonic boom, which made Starlight flinch. Rainbow then came back.

"You coming or what?" Rainbow asked since she knew Starlight knew how to use her magic to fly.

"I guess my first question would be," said Starlight slowly, "What's a Wonderbolt?" Rainbow then gasped dramatically.

"You've _never_ heard of the Wonderbolts?!" said Rainbow, "Where have you _been_?!"

"Enslaving villages, I guess..." Starlight answered nervously.

"Right," said Rainbow bluntly as she made a landing. In the end, Rainbow didn't bother introducing Starlight to Spitfire after all and the lilac unicorn was eventually at a picnic with Fluttershy, Shenran, and some of their animal friends. Starlight had no problem connecting with the animals. And unlike other situations, Starlight didn't bother using magic to try to communicate with them or make them talk like a pony. She was just enjoying herself as she gave Angel a belly rub. Angel giggled in reply.

"You're adorable," said Starlight as she stopped the belly tickling, "but probably not what Twilight had in mind." Starlight then walked away despite the fact that Angel was looking lovesick over the lilac unicorn. Harry just waved goodbye as Fluttershy arrived with a plate of carrots and Shenran arrived with some cookies. Fluttershy was the first to notice that Starlight had left and sighed as Harry looked at her sadly. Shenran then saw Starlight disappearing over a small hill and quickly went to catch up with her.

"Starlight, where are you going?" Shenran asked, "the picnic was about to start. Did you make some new animal friends?"

"I did," said Starlight, "it's just that I think Twilight wanted me to make a new _pony_ friend."

"Ah, I see," said Shenran as he landed, "I certainly know how hard it can be to make new friends. I was super shy when I first came to Ponyville."

"It's not really shyness that's the problem for me," Starlight explained, "It's more of ponies knowing my past..."

"Hmm...Mario could probably relate to that," said Shenran.

"Everypony tells me that, even Mario, but...when was Mario ever evil?" Starlight asked.

"It's not exactly that Mario was evil," said Shenran, "Tell me Starlight, have you ever heard of the "Flying Unicorn"?"

"Yeah...I have..." said Starlight, "I heard he was this snide, arrogant teenage racer who got his just desserts when somepony made him crash and..." Starlight then froze, "wait...that was Mario?" Shenran looked at her seriously and nodded.

"The same pony," said Shenran, "To this day, even after Mario redeemed himself at the last Equestria Games, he deeply regrets his behavior. He even used to justify all the bullying as his punishment for being so mean and cruel to others."

"Wow...I never knew..." said Starlight, "...He might not have done anything evil, but I'm guessing he hurt alot of ponies with his behavior."

"Indeed," Shenran replied, "Alot of ponies here knew about his behavior and, aside from our inner group, making friends outside that group proved intimidating for Mario. In the end, alot of ponies here are very forgiving and were grateful that Mario wasn't conceited at all."

"He is very down to earth," said Starlight.

"Might I suggest talking to Mario about your concerns," said Shenran.

"I'll...see if I run into him," said Starlight, "I still have a new friend to make before tomorrow night." Starlight then walked off as Shenran just watched her disappear with a concerned look before he headed back to his wife and the other animals.

Soon, Starlight was walking alone in the middle of the park as other ponies were enjoying themselves. Starlight just groaned.

"What's going on?" said Starlight in frustration, "This is Ponyville! If I can't make a friend here, there's gotta be something wrong with _me_!" Starlight just sighed as she looked at her reflection in the water fountain and sighed to herself.

Okay, calm down," said Starlight, "Nobody makes friends with a stress-case." She then looked to one side and saw some ponies walking down a path and flying kites. Despite loving kites herself, she didn't feel the courage to speak to the ponies flying them.

"Stop stressing..." Starlight told herself as she began to panic and looked to see some ponies and a filly sharing flower crowns with each other.

"STOP STRESSING!" Starlight shouted aloud, making all the nearby ponies looked at her. Starlight just smiled, looking embarassed, before she zipped away to get away from being the center of attention. She eventually slowed down and started feeling sorry for herself.

"Having a tough time making a new friend, Sis?" said a voice. Starlight looked up see Mario nearly with a train of empty freight cars.

"Shenran said you would understand," said Starlight before asking, "How you think I feel right now?" Mario pondered.

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself trying to impress others," said Mario, "You even try showing off your talents to impress others but somehow things always go wrong. You can't help but feel like you're under a cloud every time you try to introduce yourself. You feel like every pony is watching you, saying harsh things behind your back and making you feel like you'll never belong." Starlight just listened and was soon in deep shock and was eventually in the verge of tears.

"Either your really good at showing empathy," Starlight croaked, "Or you truly do understand how I feel...mostly since being the Flying Unicorn didn't make you utterly evil..." Starlight sniffled as Mario handed her a spare handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Well, I still made some bad choices and did some terrible things," said Mario, "I let my anger and bitterness get the best of me. Just like when Twilight was trying to reason with you, I didn't want to listen to those who tried to reason with me. All I cared about was..."

"Getting exactly what I wanted and making sure nopony stopped me!" Starlight and Mario said at once before they blinked and looked at each other. Starlight then started to cry as Mario unhooked himself from the harness and held the lilac unicorn so she had a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry," Starlight sobbed, "I just feel like nopony will want to be my friend."

"Don't sell yourself short, Starlight," said Mario, "I'm sure you'll find a new friend. I heard about your situation with Mrs. Cake and Big Mac. Mrs. Cake apologizes for overreacting and I thought you did Big Mac a favor, even if Applejack says otherwise." Starlight just sighed.

"The best advice I can give is not to try so hard," said Mario, "sometimes the pony who will become your friend will come to you. That's how I befriended our group. I was just minding my own business, then they struck up a conversation with me...and soon we were friends."

"Okay, if you say so," said Starlight doubtfully as she wiped her eyes. Mario could tell Starlight still looked a little stressed when he pulled out a small sack and filled it with some bits.

"Take this," said Mario as he used his magic to hand her the sack of bits.

"Um...what good does..." Starlight was cut off when Mario put a fore-hoof to her lips and smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mario, "Now that I've finished my deliveries, I gotta go pick up the groceries for tomorrow's dinner. You gonna be okay or do you need my help?" Starlight just looked at the bits and took a deep breath.

"I wanna keep trying on my own," said Starlight, "But I'll keep your advice in mind." Mario smiled, hooked himself to his empty freight cars, and with a TOOT-TOOT of his horn, he puffed away. Starlight then continued walking a bit before she saw a bridge leading to the Ponyville Spa. Bulk Biceps was just waving goodbye to a customer and closed the door. She then walked up to the building and then looked at the sack of bits. She soon figured out what the bits were for and smiled.

"Mario, I like the way you think," Starlight said to herself and chuckled as she headed inside. It wasn't long before she had on a green facial mask with cucumber slices over her eyes as Lotus Blossom and another Spa patron pony were giving her hooves a nice message.

"This is _just_ what I needed," said Starlight with a content sigh.

"Tell me about it," said a cerulean pony wearing a pink facial mask that was sitting behind the lilac unicorn.

"You ever have one of _those_ days?" Starlight asked the cerulean pony.

"For me, they're _all_ one of those days," the cerulean pony remarked. Starlight giggled.

"I'm gonna start coming here every time I visit Ponyville," said the cerulean pony.

"I'm not from here either," Starlight replied, "I've been trying to make friends, but it's not easy. They're not saying it, but I think everypony knows about my past. I may have been a tiny bit...completely and utterly evil?"

"Ponies judge me on my past too," said the cerulean pony.

"Finally, a pony I can relate to," said Starlight as he removed her cucumber slices and smiled, "Well, other than Mario I suppose..." The cerulean pony raised an eyebrow.

"Mario?" she said curiously, "You know Mario?"

"Yeah," said Starlight, "We had some...differences, but Mario was able to forgive me and now we're good friends. Have you met him?" The cerulean pony was quiet for a moment.

"You...could say that," the cerulean pony replied in a rather quiet tone. Starlight just smiled, unaware of the discomfort the cerulean pony was feeling at the moment. The cerulean pony was soon grateful when the subject changed and soon the two ponies were chatting away.

The next day at the castle, Twilight was busy resetting the table. It should also be noticed that she was only using plates that had her cutie mark on them and plates with Mario's cutie mark were nowhere in sight.

"Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick," Twilight said aloud, "I'm beginning to think that after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement!" Twilight then giggled to herself.

"Twilight, guess what?" said Starlight as she ran inside the dining room, and then noticed somepony was missing, "Hey...where's Mario? I thought he'd be helping you set the table?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen working on the menu for tomorrow's dinner," Twilight replied, "What's up?"

"I made a few friend!" Starlight announced.

"That's fantastic news!" Twilight replied.

"She's great!" said Starlight.

"Great!" Twilight replied.

"She's powerful!" said Starlight.

"Powerful?" Twilight replied rather skeptically.

"She's-" Starlight began to say when a certain cerulean pony wearing her purple cape and magician's hat appeared.

"Hello...princess!" said the pony with a smug look on her face. Twilight gasped silently.

"Trixie?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock as Starlight just smiled. It wasn't long before Twilight and Trixie were staring each other down and Starlight stood halfway between them.

"You know each other?" Starlight asked.

"You could say that," said Twilight in a bitter tone as she slightly looked away.

"We've had our differences," said Trixie as she walked up to the purple pony, "What matters is Twilight gave me a second chance, and I appreciate it." Trixie smiled as Twilight returned it, but one could feel that there was a lot of tension still present between the two. It was then Mario walked into the room.

"Honey, I've just about got the dinner courses all set up, I just need you to..." Mario then froze when he saw the cerulean pony standing near his wife, "Trixie?! Is that you?"

"Oh...hello...prince," said Trixie smugly as Twilight just glared at her. Mario just walked up to Trixie.

"It's good to see you again," Mario said kindly. Trixie was taken aback by his warm tone.

"R-r-really?" said Trixie in surprise.

"Yeah," said Mario, "it's been a long time since you last came to Ponyville. I know we've settled things and all, but...I guess I've just been wondering if you were doing okay. When I asked if we could be friends, you said you needed to take care of some things first. How's that coming along?" Trixie just blinked, even Starlight was rather surprised.

"Wait, what things needed to be settled?" Starlight asked. Trixie groaned and rolled her eyes wearily.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Starlight," said Mario simply, "Water under the bridge now and behind us."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Twilight muttered bitterly under her breath.

"The point is that we've settled the issue and that is that," Mario continued, "Trixie just wasn't ready to be friends the last time she was here. I guess I wanted to know if you've considered my offer or not." Trixie blinked. Unlike Twilight, Mario was being very nice to her. She wasn't expecting it at all and was now speechless, trying to find her words. It didn't help that Mario just had a cute smile on his face. There was no bitterness, disgust, or even distaste about her presence whatsoever.

"I...uh...I...umm..." Trixie stuttered, "I mean...s-s-sure. We...we could be friends." Mario clapped excitedly.

"Awesome!" said Mario, "That means alot to me, Trixie. And welcome to the Castle of Friendship. I hope you enjoy your visit. Just...stick with either Twilight or Starlight until you learn where the rooms are. It's really easy to get lost."

"He's right about that," said Starlight, "I haven't mastered where _everything_ is around here, but I know my way around to at least get to my bedroom, the bathroom, and the more important rooms in the castle."

"Don't forget the game room," said Mario.

"Oh of course," said Starlight, "where I beat you at Monopoly every time."

"Sez you!" Mario remarked as they both chuckled and Trixie just smiled. Twilight just glared at the two before speaking up again.

"So, um, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked as Trixie headed over to the dining table and started examining the silverware.

"The _Grrrreat_ and _Powerful Trrrrixie_ has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion!" Trixie explained, "I am calling it "The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour"!" Starlight and Mario quickly rushed up to her.

"That's kind of a mouthful," they told Trixie together in a hushed tone.

"It's a working title," said Trixie in the same tone as she gave them both a wink.

"Gotcha," Mario replied as Starlight smiled.

"Starlight? Mario? A moment? Over here?" Twilight called out in a firm tone.

"Could you excuse us for a sec, Trixie?" Mario asked as Starlight just smiled apologetically, "Well be right...hey!" Twilight then used her magic to drag both Starlight and Mario over to her. Mario gave her a death glare once he was released.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Mario remarked irritably.

"Shh!" Twilight said sternly before speaking to Starlight in a hushed tone, "I know I said make friends with _anypony_ , but, well, uh, Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best...first friend." Mario was taken aback before they turned to see Trixie at the dining table. Trixie smiled and gave a wave.

"But whatever she did, you've forgiven her, right?" Starlight asked, giving the pony a glare.

"I know I have," Mario replied quietly, "Why else do you think I offered her my friendship? And are treating her like a regular houseguest...unlike somepony I married?" Mario gave Twilight a glare.

"Of course, it's just..." Twilight spluttered, "She wasn't the nicest pony."

"Well, you did say anypony," said Starlight, "and I just assumed that you'd trust me to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted you. Mario doesn't have any issues trusting Di to make her own friends!"

"She's right about that, honey," said Mario, "I'm not seeing why you're being so apprehensive with Trixie. So she still has her ego. Rainbow's ego is just as bad and we befriended her without any problems!"

"Honey, _Trixie_ is the reason you feel worthless!" Twilight said angrily. Starlight was taken aback as Mario just looked away and sighed.

"You're seriously gonna pin the blame on Trixie for that?" Starlight explained, not upset.

"I have to agree dear," said Mario, "that's pretty low."

"Mario, Trixie has been nothing but a bully to you never since you were a foal!" said Twilight, "She spent years trashing you and saying those hurtful words to you until they were stuck in your craw!" Starlight looked at Mario, who was just staring at the floor and being quiet.

"Is Twilight telling the truth?" Starlight asked in a firm tone.

"Yes, Trixie did do all those things," said Mario before adding firmly as he got into his wife's face, "but she _knows_ that I was never trying to upstage her or make her look bad. Most importantly, _she said she was sorry and I forgave her_!"

"See? If Mario is willing to move on from her mistakes, then I don't see a problem here," said Starlight, "Don't you trust me?" Twilight just sighed.

"You're right, I trust you," said Twilight.

"Would you feel better if I went with Starlight to hang out with her?" said Mario, "The menu and prep is already complete."

"I don't need a chaperone!" Starlight said indignantly.

"Duh," Mario replied with an eye roll, "I want to come along and hang out with girls. Let Trixie know that she can trust me and such. After all, I wouldn't be surprised if the reason she didn't accept my friendship before was for reasons similar to yours." Starlight made an O with her mouth and nodded in understand.

"I get it," said Starlight, "yeah, you should come along. Trixie needs to know that you've got her back just like you have mine." Twilight just smiled. But inside, she was hoping Mario would reveal the truth behind Trixie's intentions for befriending Starlight.

"I think it's a good idea," said Twilight, "Just be back in time for the dinner. Mario is going to be cooking the-hey!" Twilight then realized that both ponies were no longer in front of her and at the exit of the dining room.

"Thanks," said Starlight and waved goodbye to the purple pony, "You won't regret it!"

"See you later, honey," said Mario. Trixie was the last to walk out as she gave Twilight a devious smirk and waved goodbye. Twilight just stared with a concerned look on her face.

"I hope not," said Twilight. She then turned to see that Trixie had bent some of the silverware and a napkin into a little doll version of herself. Twilight groaned, rolled her eyes, and got to work disassembling it.

Outside, Trixie was hard at work using her magic to get her show stage ready. Trixie was a little skeptical about Mario helping her out at first, but once she found that Mario had managed to take care of two hours of set up in under five minutes, she was more than happy for the extra help.

"This magic show's gonna be the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen!" said Trixie.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Mario as he worked on getting the curtains set up, "Considering how long it's been since your last visit, I bet you've had lots of time to learn plenty of new tricks and illusions." Trixie winced but then chuckled to herself.

"You...could say that," said Trixie in a discreet but sheepish tone. _Remember Trixie, Mario is just being nice. He's not trying to mock you._ Trixie just took a deep breath to clear her mind. Starlight was just smiling nearby and listening to the conversation when she saw Cherry Berry and Goldengrape were whispering to each other.

"...did you see...?" the two ponies said before they whispered to each other. Trixie then noticed Caramel, Shoeshine, and Sunshower Raindrops were also talking amongst each other.

"...did you hear...?" the three ponies said to each other. Trixie looked a bit upset at all the gossip. Mario took notice.

"Alright, alright, that's enough everypony," said Mario to the five gossiping ponies, "If you not here to say hello to my new friend, then I suggest you leave."

"...new friend...?" said the five ponies as the continued to chatter before walking away. Mario just snorted since he could hear some of the conversations and turned around to get back to work. Trixie stood in his way.

"Why'd you defend me?" Trixie asked in surprise.

"'Cause that's what friends do," said Mario with a smile and then headed back to work. Trixie was stunned but then sighed to herself.

"I don't deserve your friendship," Trixie mumbled.

"Huh?" Starlight asked.

"Nothing!" Trixie said quickly before settling down, "It's just...everypony says they'll give you a second chance, but deep down, they never forget."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Starlight as Trixie went back to doing some final touches on the stage as Mario adjusted the curtains in the background. Trixie just sighed sadly to herself.

"What is it?" Starlight asked.

"Something wrong?" Mario asked as he landed next to the lilac unicorn.

"I heard what Twilight said about me," said Trixie, "and she's right. I wasn't very nice. So I understand if you didn't want to be friends."

"Are you kidding?" Starlight replied, "You're the first pony besides Mario that I've met who has any idea how I feel!"

"Wait...since when was Mario mean?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie, remember when I used to be a big shot racer?" said Mario, "You were there for several races back in the day."

"Oh...right..." said Trixie, "I was also there when you had your big accident. Then you..." Trixie then paused, "Actually, tell me, Mario. Did you actually quit racing after your accident?"

"No," said Mario, "They quit on me. It's kind of why it took until last Equestria Games to even redeem myself."

"So, you really got your back legs broken so bad that the doctors said you'd never race again," Trixie asked.

"They said I'd never walk again," said Mario, "Things felt really bleak during those days. And it took me a long time to forgive myself for how I acted when I was a big shot. I certainly felt like I was under a cloud once I was able to walk again and trying to repair my friendships, or just making new friends for that matter. You can't help but feel a little torn up inside when you bump into ponies who never want you to forget who you _used_ to be." Starlight gave a sympathetic nod in agreement.

"I see..." Trixie replied, looking away slightly, "Um...Mario, some of these floor boards look a little loose. Can you make sure their nailed down so I don't risk getting smacked in the face or...fall through."

"Sure," said Mario as he pulled a regular hammer out from his magic saddle bags and flew away. Trixie made sure Mario was a good distance away before she looked around to see if anypony else was there.

"Can you keep a secret?" Trixie asked.

"What are friends for?" Starlight replied, rather uneasily since she didn't know what Trixie was going to reveal.

"The things I've done? I did them because I was jealous of Twilight and Mario," Trixie revealed in a hushed tone, "They're both just so good at _everything_ , and I wanted to beat them at _something_!" Trixie then lowered her head sadly.

"And then I found out that, from Mario at least, that he was never trying to make me jealous," Trixie continued sadly, "He only showed off his magic to impress me and because he wanted to be my friend. Now I feel completely stupid! I could've had a friend, but instead I misunderstood him, didn't listen to his side of the story, and...said some really hurtful things to him...for years on end. I'd rather not say what they were..."

"Would "you're worthless" or "you should've never been born", be some of those words?" Starlight asked as Trixie's lips quivered before she gave Starlight a stern glare.

"I said I'd rather not discuss that," said Trixie defensively before turning away feeling ashamed.

"Sorry, I only brought it up because I said those hurtful words to him too," said Starlight.

"What?!" Trixie said in shock.

"In fact, I even beat him unconscious," Starlight admitted as she walked up to her. Trixie blinked and then whispered.

"You got further than I did," said Trixie, "The best I got was maybe a couple of direct hits with my magic." Trixie sighed, "the point is that I can't help but feel so...unworthy of his friendship. I've done everything to make him not want to be my friend. I heard what Twilight said about Mario actually believing those harsh words I used to tell him and that he really thinks he's worthless. Yet there he is being so nice, kind, and considerate to me! It's...it's..."

"Overwhelming?" Starlight replied as Trixie just nodded sadly.

"Please don't tell him I feel this way," Trixie pleaded, "I've already hurt him so much already..." Trixie just sighed to herself.

"Well, I know Mario does forgive you," said Starlight, "but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," said Trixie softly. It was then Mario returned.

"Okay, so I've checked and replaced some floorboards that seemed a little worn," said Mario, "Everything should be okay for when you get on stage."

"Thanks," said Trixie again, "want to help me unpack my wagon?" Both Starlight and Mario smiled to the idea.

It wasn't long before the three friends were making their way into town.

"I spend alot of time on the road with my wagon," said Trixie, "so it might be a _tad_ messy."

"Maybe I can help," said Starlight, "I'm pretty good at organizing stuff. Magic props, brainwashed crowds..."

"...stolen cutie marks," Mario added with a smirk.

"You had to there didn't you?" Starlight remarked as she and Mario blew raspberries at each other. Then all three friends just laughed.

"Pssssssst! Pssst!" said a voice from nearby. Starlight and Mario stopped walking as Trixie continued moving forward.

"I sense something," said Mario, "a very familiar presence."

"Should I even guess who it is?" Starlight asked rather irritably.

"What I wanna know is why _she_ is being so secretive!" Mario remarked, feeling rather annoyed himself. He then lead the lilac unicorn where the sound was coming from.

" _Psssssst_!" the voice went again as a bush shook before them. Then Twilight finally made her presence known.

"Shhhhhh!" Twilight said before giving them a smile. Starlight winced as Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Uh, We'll catch up," said Starlight, "I think there's something in my hoof and Mario's gonna try and help me pry it out!"

"Sure," said Trixie as she headed toward a house, "The wagon's right around the corner."

"We'll be there as soon as Starlight's hoof is clear!" Mario called out. Trixie then headed behind a house and disappeared. Starlight and Mario both gave Twilight a stern glare.

"So, how's it going with your new friend?" Twilight asked innocently.

"Great," said Starlight and then added sarcastically, "Thanks for asking in a completely not creepy way."

"Do you really need to be hiding behind a bush to ask us such a simple question?" Mario asked indignantly.

"Keep it down!" said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof to his mouth, "now tell me what you've learned about Trixie! Tell me everything!" Twilight gave him an over the top smile. Mario turned to Starlight, giving her a "can you believe this?!" look. Starlight just gave him a blunt look and said nothing. Mario turned back to see Twilight was still beaming at him.

"She's...excited about her show," said Mario slowly, "And she's hoping that Ponyville will give her a second chance despite a few ponies making some rather non-discreet comments behind her back." Twilight's smile dropped instantly.

"That's it?" said Twilight bluntly.

"We're you expecting some huge conspiracy where she insults us all or a plot to take over the entire town?" Mario remarked sarcastically.

"I expected you to find more about Trixie's true intentions!" Twilight retorted.

"He just said she's looking for redemption, just like I am," said Starlight sternly, "You always told me Mario isn't a liar!" The two ponies glared at Twilight, who looked a little uneasy.

"Oh...g-g-great," said Twilight, "glad you two and Trixie are getting along. Because if you know, Starlight, if it isn't working out for any reason, I could introduce you to my friend over here." Twilight then gestured toward a bush.

"Nice to meet you," said Starlight in a deadpan tone.

"You're looking a little green," Mario added in the same, "Maybe you should go see a doctor." Starlight couldn't help but snort and snicker as Mario's little joke.

"Good one," Starlight whispered to him.

"No, no!" Twilight retorted, slightly annoyed, "You can come out now!" It was then a familiar DJ-playing unicorn appeared wearing her headphones and just bopping to her dubstep.

"You like music, right?" said Twilight, "DJ Pon-3'd be the perfect friend for tonight's incredibly important dinner with Celestia. You know, if you decide to make a last-minute change. Heh." Starlight and Mario's glares deepened. DJ Pon-3 just kept bopping, but Mario already knew that the dubstep-loving unicorn probably wasn't even hearing a word of the conversation, especially with her headphones on.

"So back at your castle when you said, "I trust you"," said Starlight, now angry, "you meant "I don't trust you"!"

"Didn't I warn you that this dinner was about Starlight, and not about _making yourself look good in front of Mom_!" Mario added angrily.

"Who can really say who said what?" said Twilight nervously, clearly not wanting to answer any of their questions, "I know I can't!" It was then DJ-pon3 simply walked off, still bopping and listening to her music.

"Yeah," Mario remarked bitterly, "Because despite your promise to me, my words still go through one ear and out the-MMMMPH?!" Mario was cut off when Twilight shoved a small shrub inside Mario's mouth.

"Be quiet," Twilight said quickly before addressing the lilac unicorn, "Starlight, I'm just trying to look out for you." Twilight put a fore-hoof on her shoulder.

"I appreciate it," said Starlight with a sigh as she shrugged Twilight's fore-hoof off, "but you're wrong about Trixie. She's just like me. We have a real connection."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," Twilight admitted and then saw Muffins flying overhead, "Oh! What about her?" It was then Muffins noticed them, tried to wave hello...

THUMP

She smacked into a shop sign and crashed landed. Mario cringed as he spat out the shrub and wiped his tongue of any sap.

"Keeping talking to her while I make sure Muffins is okay," Mario whispered to Starlight. Starlight nodded as Mario went to check on the teal Pegasus.

"Please, Twilight!" Starlight pleaded rather irritably, "I know you're trying to help, but I need to make friends on my own if I'm going to be a better pony. As much as you wanted Mario to give you intel, _he actually trusts me_ and is trying to be her friend too!"

"But do you really think Trixie's the one to help you with that?" Twilight asked honestly as she scooted up to Starlight with her bush, but Starlight took offense as Mario came back to the two ponies.

"Do you take us as a pair of gullible fools or something?" Mario retorted, "if Trixie is really such bad news, don't you think we even be trying so hard to be her friend?" Starlight glared and gave a firm nod in agreement. Twilight was really feeling put on the spot now.

"Uhh...what was the question again?" Twilight asked in an innocent tone.

"Wow. Trixie was right," Starlight said sternly as Mario glared, "You're not really giving her a second chance. I wonder what that says about how you feel about me." Starlight then ran off. Twilight then began to feel a guilty.

"Starlight wait!" said Mario as he quickly overtook her. It was then Twilight noticed Cranky sitting alone at a bench near some birds. Then one bird flew off with his toupee.

"Oh, now he'd be perfect," said Twilight with a smile. Starlight and Mario both groaned loudly.

"Just go hang out with Trixie and I'll deal with my wife," said Mario as Starlight nodded and ran off. Mario then walked up to Twilight with a very stern look on his face. Twilight just looked at him cluelessly.

"What?" Twilight remarked. Mario just pulled out a scroll and began writing something on it.

"What are you writing?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"A message to Mom that tonight's dinner has been cancelled," said Mario plainly.

"NO!" Twilight screamed as she pounced him onto his back and knocked the scroll from his magic grip, "You will not cancel this dinner! You will not do this to me! I've worked far too hard on this dinner! I will not let you ruin this for me! You will not take this away from me!"

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Mario retorted angrily, "This is Not. About. YOU!"

"You're not canceling this dinner!" Twilight repeated, getting into his face.

"Well, you clearly don't trust Starlight with Trixie and you're trying to chose her friends for her," said Mario.

"Do you really want your Mom seeing Trixie at the dinner tonight?" Twilight snapped.

"Mom knows that I forgave her, despite that whole alicorn amulet incident," said Mario, "And _she knows_ that I don't blame Trixie for my gloominess! But all you care about is not looking like a fool in front of Mom!"

"That is not true!" Twilight yelled back.

"Then let Starlight bring Trixie to the dinner," said Mario, his tone very firm and blunt, "That is who Starlight chose as her new friend. And I, personally, would like Trixie to be there. Okay?" Twilight just glared back and then saw Muffins bonk headfirst into the side of another building.

"Hey, Muffins, would you-HEY!" Mario then dragged Twilight back toward him with his magic and got into her face.

"That does it, Twilight Sparkle," Mario snapped, "I'm canceling this dinner! End of story!"

"No!" Twilight retorted as she tackled him into a dust cloud. By the time Mario had broken free, he found that Twilight had pulled off his saddle bag and held it shut so he couldn't write or send off another scroll.

" _Give me back my saddle bag NOW_!" Mario yelled angrily.

"NO!"

" _I said give it to me_!"

"NO!"

 _"Fine, I'll just buy myself some more quill pens and parchment then_!" Mario yelled back then Twilight teleported in front of him. He then did a one eighty, when Twilight appeared in front of him again. He then smirked and tried using his Double Gem Amulet to get around her, but was surprised to see that she had grabbed that as well and had it around her neck. Mario growled before he tried teleporting himself, only for Twilight to reappear in front of him. He then tried to fake her out and run for it.

 **GO!**

Twilight used his amulet to cut him off and seal him inside of her magic grip so he couldn't move. Mario growled in rage before just sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I won't cancel the dinner," said Mario as Twilight smirked and let him go...five feet in the air so he landed hard on his stomach. Twilight started to walk away when Mario stood in front of her sternly.

"But you'll host it alone," said Mario as he finally got his magic saddle bags back, "I'm not gonna watch you make a fool of yourself." Mario then tried to walk away when Twilight teleported before him.

"You better show up tonight, _or else_ ," Twilight warned.

"Is that a threat?" Mario challenged.

" _Just be there_!" Twilight yelled before stomping away. Mario watched as she approached Muffins and Cranky with her over the top smile. He then snorted indignantly.

"Don't bet in it," Mario muttered to himself as he went to catch up with Starlight and Trixie. It was few seconds later her realized that Twilight had kept his saddle bag and Double Gem Amulet. Mario growled angrily before muttering about how annoying his wife was and to remember to get his stuff back later. Back at Trixie's wagon, Starlight was dragging and placing some blue chests on the grass outside. Starlight then decided to peek inside one of the chest as Trixie dragged another blue chest across the fore-ground.

"I was thinking," said Starlight, "You said Twilight and Mario are better than you at everything, but that's not true. You're better at magic."

"Only when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet," Trixie answered bluntly, "so I don't think that counts." Starlight looked a little dejected.

"Funny story. Don't need to get into it," Trixie added quickly.

"I meant _stage_ magic," said Starlight, "I've never seen Mario do anything like that."

"Well, of course," Trixie replied as she pulled out some magic cards, metal rings that were linked together, and some colored handkerchiefs "Great? Yes. Powerful? Obviously. But I'm not the _best_."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be soon enough," said a voice. Starlight and Trixie turned to see Mario had arrived.

"How'd go with Twilight?" Starlight asked in curious and annoyed tone, "and where's your amulet and saddle bags?"

"Pfft! Like talking to a wall and Twilight took my stuff just to show how mature she is," Mario remarked with an eye roll, "anyway, what's this about not being the best, Trixie?"

"As great and powerful as I am, there's one trick I've never been able to do," Trixie explained, "the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive!" It was then a flashback was seen silent picture style with 1920s style piano music.

"Only one magician has ever pulled it off," Trixie narrated as a stallion tied in place by each fore-hoof managed to break free and escape easily, "my hero, Hoofdini! You're supposed to blast yourself into the open mouth of a hungry manticore!" It was then Hoofdini, now wearing a helmet. Fired himself out of a cannon and right into the manticore's mouth.

"After the manticore chew you up and swallows you," Trixie continued, "you magically step out of a box on the other side of the stage!" It was the Hoofdini appeared from a box that had been wrapped up in chains. The audience cheered and the film reel ran out and brought everything back to the present.

"Completely unharmed!" Trixie finished excitedly. Starlight and Mario were speechless.

"That sounds very..." Starlight began.

"Dangerous?" Trixie suggested.

"I was gonna say cool!" said Starlight.

"It be amazing to see you pull off that kind of magic trick, Trixie," said Mario, even if he did feel a little worried. Trixie couldn't help but smile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," said Trixie, "and that goes for you too, Mario." Then the three ponies shared a hoof-bump together.

"I don't know how he did it!" said Trixie, "If I tried it, I'd get chewed up and swallowed by that manticore." Mario pondered and then smiled as he got an idea and whispered it to Starlight, who then smiled at the idea as well.

"Not if you could use real magic," Starlight suggested.

"Obviously," Trixie remarked with an eye roll, "Way to rub it in." She gave Starlight and Mario a bitter look.

"No, I mean," said Starlight, "I mean either Mario or I could help! You could start the trick, and right before you got chewed up, I could use magic to save you..." Starlight then lifted Trixie into the air with her magic and then made her disappear.

"...and make you appear in the black box!" Starlight finished as Trixie reappeared inside a magic box, looking rather surprised.

"I guess that would work..." said Trixie, "But if you made one mistake, I'd be a goner."

"Hah, when it comes to magic," said Starlight confidently, "I don't make mistakes."

"Except when magically making a cake better than the shopkeeper or turning my big brother into a chatter box," Mario remarked.

"Oh hush you!" Starlight retorted and smacked the back of his head, "I meant in risky situations."

"I know, I know, just teasing, Starlight," Mario remarked and gave her a side hug. Starlight just chuckled and hugged Mario back, "But if it helps you feel better, Starlight could use my Double Gem Amulet to slow down time that way she has more time to teleport you to safety. I'm sure I can get back from my wife..." Trixie blinked.

"You made an Amulet that slows down time?" Trixie said in shock.

"It gives a pony great speed and power boosts," Starlight replied, "but only for a few seconds. But to answer Mario's question. I don't think I'll be needing it."

"Alright," said Mario, "I trust you, Starlight. I was just thinking of Trixie. I care about her safety after all."

"I don't deserve to be cared about," Trixie mumbled as she looked away.

"Say something, Trixie," Mario asked.

"N-n-nothing," said Trixie, "Getting back on topic here. I wouldn't mind the extra help with my trick."

"Great," said Starlight, "Maybe I could be your...magic show helper pony!"

"We call it "assistant" in the magician biz," said Trixie, "And...nopony's ever offered to help before."

"Well, I'd be honored," said Starlight.

"Same here, Trixie," said Mario, "With Starlight handling the trick, I can do some special effects to make the trick more intense and exciting." Trixie smiled excitedly.

"You two may have just made my great and powerful magic show even better!" Trixie said excitedly as she headed over to her wagon and showed Starlight and Mario a very professional style advertisement poster for her show.

"Nice poster!" said Mario.

"Thanks," said Trixie, "I was already excited, but now I'm even more excited, which I didn't think was possible! We're gonna blow them away tonight!"

"Tonight?!" Mario exclaimed in shock. Starlight groaned.

"I can't," said Starlight, "Tonight's this incredibly important dinner with Twilight."

"Which _neither_ of us are looking forward to," Mario added.

"Oh," said Trixie as she rolled up the poster and put it away.

"Can I vent for a minute?" Starlight asked.

"Sure," said Mario.

"What are friends for?" Trixie replied.

"Even after Twilight _says_ she trusts me," Starlight said in an irritable tone, "she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends." Starlight sighed to herself, "I guess you were right. No second chances." Starlight just lowered her head sadly.

"Hey, I'm giving you _and_ Trixie a second chance," said Mario, "The problem here is that Twilight is putting too much emphasis on trying to impress Mom. This dinner isn't even about your progress at all! She just wants her moment to say: "Look Princess Celestia, I can be a good teacher too! Whee"!" Mario made an exaggerated smile as he mimicked his wife and soon replaced it with a long face. Trixie gave Mario a funny look and Mario noticed.

"Find it weird I call Princess Celestia Mom?" Mario asked. Trixie just nodded.

"N-no offense," said Trixie.

"None taken," said Mario, "There are _alot_ of ponies who think I don't deserve that honor. It's kind of why they make fun of me."

"Or their too stupid to see sense and blame you for their issues," Trixie remarked as she looked away.

"That too," said Mario, "Even my wife thinks she can blame you for my insecurities. And that isn't right! I once felt so bitter that I even blamed Starlight for my hurt feelings. In the end, yes, you both said some hurtful words to me, but you're both sorry, I forgave both of you, and you're both my friends now. It's not your fault I took those hurtful words to heart." Mario sighed sadly as Starlight gave him a supportive side hug.

"I love Twilight, but sometimes she can be so stubborn and difficult to reason with," continued Mario, "which is funny since she claims to be a pony of science and reasoning." Starlight gave an eye roll in agreement.

"Hmph," Trixie huffed, "I wish I could say I was surprised. Well, lucky for _Princess Twilight_ ," Trixie rolled her eyes to emphasize her point, "I have _my_ magic show tonight. If you two _have_ to go to the dinner, I completely understand." She then walked past the two ponies.

"I just hope I find a way to survive the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistants," Trixie said dramatically. Starlight looked worried and was starting panic. Mario remained calm and sighed loudly.

"No need to go drama queen on us," said Mario, "Honestly, I'd rather see your magic show then Twilight make a monkey out of herself trying to impress Mom."

"Same here," said Starlight.

"Well, there is a way you could come," said Trixie slyly. Starlight and Mario looked at each other before giving the cerulean unicorn some devious smiles of their own.

Later that night, the food had been set up and an ice sculpture was placed in the middle of the table. Celestia had arrived and taken her seat at the table. Mario and Starlight had come back to the castle earlier in a casual manner as Twilight told the latter to get ready for dinner and the former to start cooking. Both ponies said nothing before secretly sharing a hoof bump with each other as they headed out of the room and then teleported out of the castle and sneaked away.

By now, the ice sculpture was starting to melt, and Celestia was looking most annoyed. She knew something was up when Twilight went to go check on the food and had taken a long time coming back with each plate. This was probably because Mario hadn't bothered to cook anything before he left. Twilight was fuming to herself over it, but always masked it with an over the top smile when she came into the dining room. Eventually Twilight had sat down beside Celestia, but nothing had been served since Mario and Starlight hadn't shown up.

"Starlight Glimmer should be here, heh, any minute, heh," Twilight stuttered nervously, "Any minute now...and my husband will be out once he's done the final touches on dessert," Twilight then muttered under her breath, "which I had to bake myself that good for nothing..." She then saw Celestia glaring at her. Twilight chuckled sheepishly as Celestia took a fork and examined it.

"Nevermind," Twilight remarked, "How about I introduce everyone?" Twilight then pointed to Muffins, Dj-pon3, and Cranky, who were sitting at the opposite end of the table. Muffins waved and said hello as she ate one of the dinner muffins.

"Our friendship lessons are going so well," Twilight continued in an over the top tone, "She made three new friends! And Mario didn't help her at all."

"Isn't that because you..." Muffins nearly told Celestia about Twilight and Mario's fight until the purple alicorn shoved another muffin in her mouth.

"You love the muffins, why thank you!" said Twilight, "Starlight has great taste in friends. I don't know where she would've learned that!" Twilight gave another nervous laugh. Celestia just looked very bored and annoyed. It was obvious Celestia didn't believe anything Twilight was saying.

"Starlight Glimmer?" said Cranky, "I thought you said "nosehair trimmers". What's going on? I'm hungry! And my nose is too hairy." He then snorted and banged a fore-hoof on the table. Celestia just rolled her eyes as Twilight bit her lip to hide the fact she was panicking.

"Ha-ha, Cranky Doodle," said Twilight, "You're so funny! If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check the kitchen. Maybe she and Mario got lost amongst the, uh... artichokes!" She then chuckled nervously once more and ran out of the room. She had barely entered the hallway and closed the door before she growled angrily.

"Mario Star, when I find you, you're gonna get it!" Twilight said angrily before heading out of the castle. It didn't take long before Twilight was walking about town in search of her husband and her pupil.

"Starlight? Mario?" Twilight called out, "Has anyone seen Starlight Glimmer? Or my husband for that matter? I'm looking for them." Twilight then rushed off when there was no reply. She then came to a stop when she saw Trixie's stage all set up at the bottom of a hill and several ponies were gathering at the stage.

"Trixie!" Twilight said bitterly. At the bottom of the hill, Applejack and Pinkie had come to see the show.

"So _this_ is the Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestria Apology Tour?" said Pinkie as she looked at the stage.

"Ain't that a mouthful of molasses," Applejack remarked.

"It's a working title!" Trixie retorted as she stuck her head out of the curtain and then retreated. Backstage, Starlight and Mario were with her.

"The special effects are all set to go," said Mario. Trixie smiled excitedly.

"Oh, this is gonna be the greatest night of my life!" said Trixie before remembering Starlight and Mario were with her, "Excuse me. _Our_ lives." Starlight just sighed.

"I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner," said Starlight.

"It's probably not that boring if you wanna watch my wife make a monkey out of herself," Mario remarked then added with a British accent, "by jove, I forget to leave behind some bananas!" Starlight giggled.

"You should've," said Trixie, "Twilight could've given Princess Celestia the _slip_."

"That wouldn't be very a- _peel_ -ing," said Mario. The three ponies then laughed.

"Ahem?" said a voice as Starlight and Mario winced to see that Twilight had found them and was looking very angry.

"Oh, we are so busted," said Mario as Starlight just looked worried. Trixie was the only pony who didn't look worried.

"You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me?" Twilight said sternly to Starlight specifically, "Are you aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at table with _exquisite_ _silverware_ _placement_?" Twilight stuck her nose into Starlight's face.

"Will you stop talking to Starlight like she's a little filly!" Mario retorted sternly, "You're still making this dinner about you!"

" _I'll deal with you later_!" Twilight yelled at Mario before speaking to Starlight, "Well?"

"Yes, but-" Starlight tried to explain.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to make friends with Trixie!" Twilight scolded angrily.

"A- _ha_!" Trixie interjected as she got into Twilight's nose. Starlight and Mario just stood at the right of the cerulean unicorn, "You still don't trust me! But guess what, _Princess_? It doesn't matter if you want to give me a second chance or not! Starlight and Mario had to choose between you and me, and they chose me! Your pupil and your husband chose me! So, HA! I win!" Mario and Starlight were stunned.

"You win?" Starlight and Mario said together, looking puzzled.

"That sounds like you just made friends with us to beat Twilight," Starlight pointed out.

"Exactly!" Trixie gloated. Mario and Starlight were devastated and they both looked deeply hurt. Trixie soon realized her mistake as she saw both ponies were fighting back tears.

"Wait! I mean, no!" Trixie replied, trying to do damage control, "I got caught up in the moment. I like you. Both of you. Beating Twilight was just a bonus." Trixie then gasped and face-hoofed herself. Twilight gave her a glare from the background, "Saying that didn't help, did it?" Mario was the first to look at Trixie with a teary eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you get your cutie mark in magic, all I ever wanted was to be your friend," said Mario angrily, "Despite everything you did to tear me apart, I forgave you! I gave you a second chance! I defended you when my wife was willing to blame for you my problems! _And this is the thanks I get_?! _You using me and Starlight to bloat your stupid ego_?!"

"No, Mario!" Trixie retorted sadly as Mario started to cry, "I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did, Trixie!" Starlight snapped and started to cry as well, "I should've known. Nopony else in Ponyville wanted to be my friend! _Why would you_?" Starlight and Mario both started sobbing as they ran out of the backstage area and into the background.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Trixie called out, "I _am_ your friend!" It was no good. Mario and Starlight had both disappeared. Trixie just groaned sadly when Twilight came out.

"Well, you won," said Twilight sternly from the background, "I hope you're happy!"

"Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show," Trixie sighed and put a fore-hoof to her forehead. Twilight then noticed just how sad and upset the cerulean unicorn looked.

"Trixie?" Twilight called out with concern.

"...Which is _exactly_ the way she likes it!" Trixie retorted angrily, "Thank you, _Princess_ _Twilight_ , for getting rid of those annoying ponies who wanted to be my first friends! I am not sad at all! I definitely don't feel as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces." Despite her efforts to play off her hurt feelings, poor Trixie was crying as she finished speaking and slammed the door to the backstage area. Trixie quickly wiped her eyes and snorted.

"It was for the best Trixie," she told herself, "you hurt Mario so much and you probably would've hurt Starlight too. You don't deserve friends. Why else did you drive Mario away all those years ago? And now you've done it again...it's not your fault Mario believed you and thinks he's worthless...and who's to say you won't make Starlight feel the same way..." It was at that moment all the guilt and shame bubbled over and Trixie couldn't contain it anymore.

"GAH!" Trixie cried out as she buried her face into the floor and wept. Little did she know that Twilight was leaning against the door and had heard everything. Twilight felt ashamed. She knew she was to blame for this mess.

"I did exactly what Mario did to Starlight not too long ago," Twilight said sadly to herself, "and now I've just ruined a friendship for three ponies instead of two..."

Not too far away, Starlight was just sitting on a patch of grass as she continued to cry. Mario didn't waste any time putting a supportive fore-hoof on her shoulder. Starlight looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Starlight," Mario croaked, his own eyes full of tears. Starlight was taken aback.

"What?! Why?!" Starlight interjected, "You're not the one who pretended to be my friend just so they could one-up Twilight!"

"But I still encouraged you to be friends with her," said Mario, and was soon crying as well, "I really believed that Trixie had changed and that she really wanted a second chance. I honestly believed that she could help you, maybe even more than me because she knows what it's like to fall down a path far darker than anything I've had to deal with. I know how hard it is to mess up so badly that you just want to show that those mistakes don't define who you really are. Even I went out of my way to show that I believed in her. I usually pretty good at judging character and knowing whether a pony can be trusted or if something is off. Guess this just proves I'm not as good at that as I thought. She made a fool out of the both of us and I let you down." Starlight looked at Mario sympathetically.

"You didn't let me down Mario," said Starlight, "I honestly thought what the three of us had was real friendship. I was so sure of it, but now..." Starlight's tears began anew as Mario pulled her close as he began to cry as well.

"She hurt you too didn't she?" Starlight replied.

"Don't worry about it," Mario sobbed, "This is about you, not me. Twilight's been selfish enough for the two us lately!"

"Hey, don't go writing yourself off like that," Starlight said firmly, "Yes, I'm upset and yes, I need a _real_ friend right now, but you're feelings matter too. I wasn't the only pony Trixie hurt tonight. I know you thought there was real friendship between you and her too. After all, she hurt you just like I did, she told me she said sorry for it, and you forgave her and offered to be her friend. From what I see, you did everything right."

"So did you," said Mario. Starlight felt her tears increase.

"Then why do I feel like I'll never truly find another friend who will love and accept me?" Starlight croaked before she gave into her tears. Mario just held her close, kissed the side of her head, and cried with her until neither pony had any tears left to shed.

Once Trixie had managed to calm down, she used her magic to activate the spotlight. With Mario gone, she didn't know how to activate those special effects Mario had set up. She didn't care to figure out it. In fact, she didn't even care about her show and it showed as she appeared on stage wearing her hat and cape with a very blunt look on her face.

"Come one, come all," Trixie announced with no enthusiasm in her voice, "Come and see the Pathetic and Friendless Trixie's "Way-To-Go-Dum-Dum-You-Really-Messed-It-Up-This-Time Repentance Tour"." The crowd just looked confused.

" _It's a working title_!" Trixie snapped before going back to her unenthusiastic tone, "Behold, your fears come true. A pony-eating manticore." It was then a chained manticore was presented and it roared at the crowd. Fluttershy, who was with Applejack, Pinkie, and her husband Shenran, grabbed Applejack and trembled nervously. Shenran quickly pulled his wife close.

"You're okay, sweetie," he said soothingly, "I'll protect you." Fluttershy just whimpered in reply.

"For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive," Trixie told the crowd. Everypony gasped and Fluttershy used a fore-leg to cover her eyes.

"Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom and appear inside this black box," Trixie explained before adding dramatically, "I was supposed to perform this trick with my great and powerful assistant, who was also my great and powerful friend! I even had a familiar face going to help out as well, who was also a great and powerful friend!" _And I lost them all to my stupid ego_. Trixie didn't say that last part as the crowd divided to let the cerulean unicorn make her way toward the cannon. It was then revealed that Starlight and Mario had ran just above the hill where Trixie's show had taken place. Both of them were looking upset as Starlight wiped her cheek since they were still sticky from all her tears. Mario had just sniffled again when Twilight appeared and walked up to them.

"Don't say it, Twilight," said Mario sadly, knowing she was behind them and before the purple pony could speak, "You were right all along about Trixie." Twilight just looked at them sympathetically.

"Actually, I owe you both an apology," said Twilight.

"Mario, you we're right," said Twilight, "I wasn't giving Trixie a second chance. I was treating her the same way you treated Starlight when you didn't want to give her a second chance either. I was more worried about impressing Celestia that I wasn't even trusting my own student. I broke my promise to listen to you more. I know now that you were only trying to help me when you said to cancel the dinner. I'm actually kind of glad you weren't there. I did make a monkey out of myself and I think Celestia knows it too." Mario sighed.

"I'm sorry too," said Mario, "I only skipped the dinner because..." Twilight then kissed him to make the alicorn prince stop talking and smiled.

"I know," said Twilight, "Can you forgive me for ignoring you...again?" Twilight gave him puppy dog eyes. Mario just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're so cute, Twilight Sparkle," said Mario, "but yes I can." Twilight giggled as they shared a nose nuzzle. She then went to speak to Starlight, who was still looking glum. Mario sat beside the lilac unicorn and put a fore-leg around her shoulder.

"Starlight, when Mario and I first came to Ponyville," Twilight told her, "Princess Celestia gave us room to make our own decisions and our own friends. Just like my husband does for Di and you, I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like us, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends." Mario nodded in agreement. At the bottom of the hill, Trixie was inside the cannon. She had removed her regular hat and was replacing it with a cone-shaped helmet. Then the cannon raised into position for the precise trajectory.

"But...what if Trixie really _was_ using me and Mario just to one-up you?" said Starlight. Even Mario gave her a concerned look.

"From what I've seen," said Twilight, "she's the real thing."

"You sure about that honey?" Mario asked as Trixie lit the fuse with her magic, "I thought I knew when a pony was being sincere or not, but...I'm not feeling so sure anymore."

"Mario, as I recall," said Twilight, "We've all said things we didn't mean. And we've dealt with ponies who's egos have gotten the best of them. That doesn't make them a bad pony. But it's not my place to judge. It's up to you. Both of you." Starlight and Mario just shared unsure looks with each other. Back at the bottom of the hill, the manticore roared and the cannon's fuse was growing shorter and shorter.

"Starlight? Mario?" Trixie called out sadly, "If you're both out there and you still want to be friends, let's be great and powerful together." She then crawled deeper inside the cannon before adding in a timid, but pleading tone, "Please?" It was then the cannon fired and Trixie went flying into the air. The manticore hungrily opened his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Trixie screamed as she covered her eyes and embraced the inevitable. Within seconds...

GULP!

BURP!

Trixie flew right into the manticore's mouth. He quickly swallowed her and gave a loud burp. The crowd gasped. Fluttershy chose that moment to look and she fainted in Shenran's fore-legs. The audience began chattering with each other before there was a magic zap and the box fell apart and there was Trixie, her cloak and mane looking rather tattered, alive and in shell-shock.

"Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!" she said woozily before falling over to the side. There was a brief pause before the crowds cheered, including Fluttershy, who had recovered. It was then a familiar lilac unicorn appeared and helped Trixie to her hooves. That was when Trixie saw her and was surprised. Starlight just smiled and gave her a wink, which Trixie had a grateful smile on her face.

"And now, I'm proud to introduce one of my great and powerful assistants!" said Trixie before saying quietly, "And best friend," Then went back to her louder voice, "Starlight Glimmer!" The crowd cheered.

"And remember folks," said Mario as he descended from above with a rope, "All of Trixie's tricks were done with her safety in mind," He then landed and whispered, "and also because we care about her," Trixie smiled as Mario spoke loudly, "So please, do not try this at home!" Trixie chuckled.

"And this is my second great and powerful assistant and stage director," said Trixie before saying normally, "and also my friend," Before speaking loudly again, "Prince Mario Star!" The crowd then cheered loudly once more as all three ponies took a bow, including the manticore, before the curtain closed before the three ponies. Trixie and Starlight shared a hug with each other, but all Trixie could do for Mario was look away awkwardly.

"Trixie, I thought we were friends too," said Mario, "You don't have to hug me, but...why do you look so uncomfortable?"

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, Mario," said Trixie, "I just...I just..." Trixie could feel her emotions overwhelming her when Twilight walked into the backstage area.

"Trixie!" Twilight called out.

"What do you want?" Trixie asked defensively with an eye roll.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry," said Twilight and walked up to the cerulean unicorn, "And I have to hand it to you. I could've never pulled off a trick like that." Starlight and Mario smiled.

"Thank you," said Trixie as she removed her hat and bowed her head, "Princess." Starlight, Trixie, and Mario peeked out of the curtain. Mario used his magic to spell out Trixie's name using some mini-neon lights and Trixie launched some fireworks into the air. Then the three shared a hoof bump together.

"So, now that the shows over," said Mario, "what were you going to say earlier?" Trixie winced before looking nervously at Twilight, giving the impression she didn't want Twilight there. Twilight sighed.

"Trixie, you can tell him the truth," said Twilight gently.

"What truth?" Trixie asked skeptically.

"I heard what you said after you closed the door," said Twilight, "I haven't told anypony about it. I'm hoping you'll tell him yourself." Trixie's body trembled as she bit her lip.

"Trixie, if there's anypony you can open up to, it's Mario," said Starlight, "He's already made it clear that he can relate to you to some extent. And he won't think you're weak if you need to cry or scream or vent either. I think I can figure out why you're always acting rather awkward around him. But only you can confirm or deny it."

" _I don't deserve his friendship! I just DON'T_!" Trixie bellowed before she lowered her head and started to cry, "I hurt him too much...I'm a bad pony..." Mario looked at her with a stern look on his face.

"Trixie Lunamoon," said Mario in a firm tone, which surprised Starlight and Trixie, the former because she had never known Trixie had a last name and the latter because Mario had said her full name, "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me." Trixie looked at Mario fearfully with eyes filled with falling tears.

"You told us earlier today that you didn't know how to do the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive in your own," said Mario as Trixie cringed, "Did you somehow manage to figure out the trick? Or did you just act out of faith that either Starlight or myself would save you in time?" Now Twilight was giving Trixie a concerned look. Even Starlight had a firm expression on her face.

"Nopony wants me here," Trixie sobbed, "Twilight didn't want me here or to be your friends. I drove you both away. I felt like I had nothing to lose if I just went for it. Either I figure out the trick on the fly or...or...I accept my fate..."

"Trixie..." said Twilight, feeling more guilty and ashamed as Trixie cried harder. Mario wasted no time pulling her into a hug. He was now crying as well.

"Listen Trixie," said Mario, trying to keep his composure as he spoke and shed his own tears, "If Starlight and I are going to be friends, please...don't do that again." Mario's voice cracked as he finished his sentence, even Starlight was tearing up.

"Yes, Trixie," said Starlight, "I know it's hard to move on from the past, especially when it feels like other ponies won't let you forget. But you don't have to give up. I'll be your best friend and we can do great and powerful things together and Mario can be like a big brother, who will be there for you and listen when you need to talk."

"She's right, Trixie," said Mario, "You don't have to be a soloist anymore. You've got two ponies who would be more than happy to be your friends."

"Make that three," said Twilight as Trixie looked at her in surprise.

"But...but...but..." Trixie stuttered.

"Listen, I was never trying to upstage you," said Trixie, "I only wanted to protect my friends. The first time was from the Ursa Minor Snips and Snails brought to town. The second time was so we could get you to remove the Alicorn Amulet. It was never about being better than you."

"I...know...that now," said Trixie sadly, "But you and Mario are still better than me. After all, you both are the Princess and Prince of Friendship. I'm just a struggling magician who can't be taken seriously..."

"Oh, I'm sure you gain alot of respect for that last trick, Trixie," said Twilight as she put a fore-hoof on the cerulean unicorn's back.

"You think so?" Trixie asked timidly.

"We know so," said Mario and Starlight together. Trixie just sniffled and was now feeling better as the two ponies gave her a group hug. Twilight just smiled. Then Starlight's and Mario's stomachs began to growl loudly. Trixie and Twilight just stared as the two ponies blushed as they pulled away from Trixie.

"I guess with all the excitement, we skipped dinner," said Starlight sheepishly as Trixie chuckled. Twilight giggled but then gave a strained squeak.

"Dinner...dinner. _Dinner_!" Twilight said in a panic, "Princess Celestia and the dinner!"

"Wait!" said Mario, "Are you saying that Mom _is still at the castle_?!" Starlight, Trixie, and Mario just looked at Twilight, who was now just smiled and sweating nervously.

Back at the castle, the ice sculpture was now half melted, and Celestia was feeling very bored and agitated.

"How do you get your hair to do that all the time?" Cranky asked. Celestia's only reply was a long sigh and an eye roll. By the time Twilight, Mario, Starlight, and Trixie arrived at the castle, Celestia was just sitting alone, looking very cranky. Mario was the first to walk into the dining room and saw that the sun princess was alone. He figured that she had sent the others Twilight had invited home. Twilight gulped nervously, but then Mario went into the dining room before her.

"Mom?" Mario asked gently. He flinched when he saw the irritated look on Celestia's face.

"So...you _finally_ decided to show up?" Celestia asked in a slow but furious tone.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Mom," said Mario timidly, "You see..."

"It's my fault, your majesty," said Trixie as she removed her hat, "I was the one who convinced Starlight and Mario not to show up tonight."

"You don't say?" Celestia said in a very blunt tone. Trixie looked really nervous as Twilight stood beside her.

"If you're willing to stay a little longer," said Twilight, "My husband can make us some fresh food to eat and I'll explain everything. No more cover ups. No more fake new friends. Just the truth." The four ponies held their breath as Celestia just looked at them bluntly. There was a long silence as they waited for the sun princess to give her answer. Celestia gave a long sigh.

"Very well," said Celestia, "Since it appears the lesson here is how important is it to give a pony a second chance." The four ponies all smiled nervously at each other. In time, Mario had gotten new dishes ready and everypony was enjoying themselves. Celestia was definitely in lighter spirits once Twilight had told her everything that had happened. Initially, Trixie tried to take the blame, but Celestia wouldn't let her and told the cerulean unicorn that she could address the sun princess informally, which Trixie reluctantly agreed to. Then Celestia, as punishment in her words, told Trixie and Starlight about the time Twilight went crazy trying to find a friendship problem. Starlight and Trixie laughed.

"Who knew miss perfect would go crazy just because she didn't want to be tardy with her work," Trixie teased, "the world isn't going to explode if you miss an assignment."

"Oh hush up," Twilight retorted with bright pink cheeks as she shoved some food in her mouth. It was then Mario returned with the main course.

"How's everypony enjoying the food?" Mario asked.

"Delicious as always, Mario," said Starlight.

"Indeed," said Trixie, "and this is coming from a pony whose traveled all over Equestria and tasted all sorts of good eats. I never knew you were such a good cook."

"Guess all those culinary classes paid off," said Mario as he went to take a seat beside his wife, "I hope Mom wasn't too harsh with you."

"Not...really..." said Twilight sheepishly, "Just a lecture about not showing off being a teacher, trusting my pupil, and that I need to listen to you more..."

"That last one definitely needs alot of work," Mario remarked.

"Mario..." Twilight warned as the alicorn prince chuckled.

"Kidding dear," said Mario as he began eating his share of the food and faced the others, "So...anything happen while I was...WAH?!" Mario noticed Celestia was holding a familiar album with her magic and showing Trixie the pictures inside of it. Apparently, during Mario's birthday, Celestia had shown Starlight the pictures, but the lilac unicorn was enjoying seeing them again.

" _MOM_! _Must you bring that thing every time we hang out_?!"Mario spluttered.

"Every time?" Starlight asked.

"During the last summit," said Twilight, "Celestia showed some of the dignitaries his baby pictures." Trixie and Starlight snickered as Mario groaned.

"Why must you embarrass me in front my new friends?" Mario asked Celestia.

"Better you than me," said Twilight as Mario gave her a glare.

"In all due respect, Mario," said Trixie, "You are a very cute baby. You must have had fun playing in the hedge maze when you lost your diaper..." Trixie and Starlight laughed as Mario just groaned.

"I better go check on the cake," said Mario bluntly as he left the dining room. Trixie saw Mario walk off and stopped laughing. Starlight soon did the same and the others noticed how glum Trixie looked.

"Trixie, what's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt Mario's feelings," said Trixie sadly, "I just found that story funny. I hope he doesn't hate me for laughing."

"He won't," said Celestia, "He just gets annoyed because I like to tell the story over and over again. He was quite mischievous when he had his magic fluctuations as a baby." Starlight and Twilight giggled. Trixie just smiled bravely.

"Oh...ok..." said Trixie, but still looked worried.

"Trixie, please remember that the past is behind us all," said Celestia, "My son has forgiven you and I have as well. I don't see the same pony who used to bully and hurt my son as a colt, but a pony who had gone through tough trails on her life and is now trying to be a better pony. I know things didn't go well for you in Magic School, but I am glad to see that you didn't let that stop you from living your dream. I believe you're the pony Starlight needs for a friend." Trixie felt her eyes tear up as she gave Celestia a smile.

"Thank you...Celestia," said Trixie, "That means alot to me. But I still can't help but feel so guilty. Starlight told me that Mario's been feeling gloomy because of those hurtful things I said to him. I wish I could undo the damage..." Trixie let a single tear fall down her cheek as Mario re-entered the room with a serving cart that had a rather large chocolate fudge cake on it.

"There is a way you can help me heal," said Mario as he placed the cake on the table.

"Please tell me," Trixie pleaded.

"Answer me this question, Trixie," said Mario, "Do you think I'm special?"

"Yes, of course," said Trixie, "you've been so sweet and kind to me since I arrived. You are a great friend and, at the risk of getting Twilight jealous, you are really cute." Mario blushed as Starlight, Celestia, and Twilight giggled.

"Thanks..." said Mario, feeling slightly embarassed and quickly recomposed himself, "and...everypony tells me that I can trust my friends to help me get past feeling so...worthless. Can I trust you to me too? Not because you want to make things up to me, but because you care?" Trixie smiled.

"I do care about you," said Trixie, "And yes, you can trust me to help you feel better. If you don't mind somepony like me for a sister?" Trixie smiled sheepishly.

"Then, mind if I say, welcome to the family, Trixie?" Mario offered as Trixie put a fore-hoof on her heart, smiled, and they shared a heartfelt hug together. Twilight and Starlight both awed.

"I guess Mario needed a new friend just as much as you, Starlight," Twilight said to the lilac unicorn.

"True," said Starlight, "but now I have two friends who understand how I feel and can help me get past my own doubts, fears, and insecurities."

"And we know you'll help us with ours," said Trixie as she, Mario, and Starlight shared another group hug together. Twilight smiled, feeling very pleased that despite her own mistakes, everything had turned out alright and both Starlight and Mario made a new friend. She then turned to smile at Celestia, but found the sun princess was missing.

"Hey, where's..." Twilight then turned and gasped as her jaw hit the floor. Starlight, Trixie, and Mario pulled away and saw that Celestia was just standing next to the cake and eating it right on the spot without even cutting a slice.

"Mom!" Mario interjected, making Celestia raised her head and her cheeks were smothered in chocolate fudge frosting.

"What?" Celestia asked innocently, "you know how much I love chocolate fudge cake." Celestia then went back to eating it as Mario just smirked.

"You know all that chocolate is going straight to your hips right?" Mario asked casually.

SPLAT!

Celestia's reply was throwing a large chunk of chocolate at Mario's face. Twilight, Starlight, and Trixie laughed. Then Celestia surprised everypony by throwing some chocolate at Twilight, which made Mario join the laughter. Then Twilight tried chuckling some chocolate at Trixie, which the cerulean unicorn shrieked and grabbed Mario to used him for a shield.

"Aw come on!" Mario groaned, "Why do I have to be the shield?" It was then some chocolate headed toward Starlight. Starlight yelped as she grabbed Mario so he took the hit as well.

"Why me?" Mario whined.

"Because you're a gentlecolt and sweetheart who protect us ladies," Trixie replied as Starlight and Trixie giggled and shared a high hoof. Mario rolled his eyes and then smirked as he used his magic to grab some chocolate of his own..

"Oh, ladies," said Mario sweetly when...

SPLAT!

Mario threw chocolate at both their faces.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Celestia called out and soon the five ponies were laughing and tossing chocolate cake at each other until the dining room was completed coated in it. That was when Celestia revealed the cake fight was a trap...for Twilight.

As is being told about an embarassing moment in front of Trixie and Starlight wasn't punishment enough, Twilight had to clean up the dining room all alone! Mario did offer to help, but it only took Celestia giving Mario her own version of "The Stare" to make him change his mind.

Once Celestia had returned home late that night, Mario offered Trixie one of the guest bedrooms for the night, which she accepted since it wasn't often she got to sleep in a regular bed. Once she had washed the chocolate off herself, she curled up into the guest bed and closed her eyes. She spent those late night minutes thinking about her best friend Starlight and her new brother Mario. Then she fell happily asleep, snuggled cozily in the guest bed blankets.

For Mario and Starlight had given Trixie more than just friendship, forgiveness, and a second chance...

They had given Trixie hope.

And for the first time in years, Trixie felt true happiness.

 **A bit more dramatic version of this episode, but after everything but Mario and Trixie had to go through. It was time to they finally made peace with each other and become friends. Of course, like the show, Trixie will still bond more with Starlight, but I'm sure in the future she'll have moments of confiding with Mario like everypony else. I definitely want to find a moment where Trixie can interact with Diamond Tiara.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the alternate opening to this chapter. The opening was meant to show just how much Mario's bond with Starlight has grown and its pretty much as strong as it is with the rest of his "brothers and sisters".**

 **As for the ending, I'm sure there were plenty of others who wanted to know what happened to that dinner Celestia got left behind at. And did Celestia ever retaliate with Twilight for lying to her or wasting her time? We all know Celestia was not happy being there...**

 **And I'm sure alot of fans were wondering if Trixie knew Starlight would save her from the Manticore or if she truly felt so ashamed that she felt her only choice was to let herself get eaten. I still needed to keep the scenario family appropriate, but I hope I was able to answer that question for everypony.**

 **Next Time; Rainbow finally joins the Wonderbolts, but it's not exactly a great first impression. Can Mario help Rainbow open up about a certain issue or at least help Spitfire understand why Rainbow's acting..."off character"?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	130. Newbie Dash

Newbie Dash

 _Pony's Log Number 607: I'm happy Dashie made her greatest dream come true, but I still question if Rainbow understands the true meaning of being part of a team..._

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville as Rainbow and Mario were taking a casual flight above the town.

"You're really good at flying, Mario," said Rainbow, "I'm surprised you weren't born a Pegasus, you're a natural." Mario chuckled.

"I had some good teachers," said Mario, giving Rainbow a wink. Rainbow just smiled back.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!" somepony shouted. Mario and Rainbow looked down below. There was Scootaloo, riding her scooter with a big smile on her face and was waving at them. Mario and Rainbow landed.

"Hiya, Scootaloo!" said Rainbow, "What's up?"

"The Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided - everypony's coming to see you when the Wonderbolt's new tour comes through Ponyville!" Scootaloo told her.

"Well, it's great that you guys are going to the show, Scoot," said Rainbow, "but I won't actually be performing in it. Reservists aren't in the show unless one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly." Rainbow chuckled, "I'll probably be working crowd control or something."

"And she'll be waving pom-poms about," Mario teased.

"Cut it out!" Rainbow remarked, giving Mario a playful shove. Scootaloo just looked away, clearly feeling a little disappointed, but then quickly recovered.

"You're still gonna be wearing a Wonderbolts uniform though, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"A Reservist one, yeah," Rainbow answered.

"Hmm," Scootaloo pondered before smiling, "That's good enough for me." Mario snorted.

"Ya know, Scootaloo," said Mario in an annoyed and jealous tone, "You could go to the show for my sake and not just cause Rainbow is going to be there."

"What do you mean?" said Scootaloo, "You're just friends with the Wonderbolt Captain. You don't get to fly in the show."

"He actually is," said Rainbow, "Spitfire asked Mario to lead the routine during the Ponyville Wonderbolt show. She feels that ponies should see just how cool and special Mario is."

"Why do you need to show ponies you're special?" Scootaloo asked, "You are special...to me, to my friends, to your friends...You've got nothing to prove." Mario chuckled.

"Spitfire feels I need a confidence boost," said Mario, "Twilight told her about my...issue. Spitfire thinks a little showcasing of my flying skills would help ponies see me more positively. Or I might just crash and burn and everypony will laugh at me until I start crying and thinking that I'm not special! They'll post my accident all over the papers just like when I crashed as a racer. They'll tease me about the crash for years on end. I'll be branded by this accident for the rest of my life! My grandponies will walk down the street and ponies will point and say: look there's goes the ponies of Mario Star, Equestria's biggest loser! Oh why did I let Spitfire convince me to do this?! _I can't do this! I can't_!" Mario began to hyperventilate. When Rainbow hugged him and Mario settled down after a few seconds.

"Thanks," said Mario, feeling a little embarassed as he returned the hug.

"You really are like Twilight aren't you?" Scootaloo remarked.

"Never denied it," said Mario wearily. It was then the sound of jet engines roaring was heard high in the sky. Up above were Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot, flying in the sky at high speed. Spitfire then noticed Rainbow, Mario, and Scootaloo watching them. She gave a fore-hoof gesture to both Soarin and Fleetfoot, who both nodded as she broke away from the group. Rainbow, Mario, and Scootaloo both smiled as Spitfire made a hard landing. Scootaloo was a bit shook up from the rumble, but also very impressed.

"Whoa!" said Scootaloo in amazement.

"There's my flying superstar!" said Spitfire as she lifted her goggles.

"Heh...thanks," said Rainbow sheepishly.

"Not you!" Spitfire said annoyingly, "Mario!" Mario just chuckled as Rainbow rolled her eyes as the two best friends did their special hoof-shake and then ended it by shaking tails.

"Excited for the big show, buddy?" Spitfire asked.

"N-nervous is the better..." Mario tried to say.

"Oh no! None of this self-doubt sap," said Spitfire as she started jabbing his shoulder continuously with her fore-hooves, "You are a super star! Now repeat: You're a super star!"

"Okay, okay, I'm a super star," said Mario, "Now quit trying to bruise me. You already broke something once!" Spitfire and Mario chuckled to each other.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Spitfire, "Glad we found you too. We need you in the show when we get to Ponyville." Rainbow was in shock.

"But she's only in the Reserves!" Scootaloo pointed out.

"Not anymore, kid," said Spitfire.

"Surprise!" said Mario, hinting that he actually knew Spitfire was going to make this announcement. Rainbow gave a slow gasp.

"You mean..." said Rainbow slowly since the news was still overwhelming. Scootaloo then gasped.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo excitedly, "You're finally a full-fledged Wonderbolt! Woo-hoo! Yeah! Rainbow Dash! Whoo!" Scootaloo laughed and did a little victory dance. Rainbow was in a state of shock.

"Heh, what she said," said Spitfire. It was then the news finally sank into Rainbow's brain. The blue Pegasus soon had a very big and happy smile on her face.

(Main theme)

Later at Rainbow's cloudominium, the rest of the Mane Nine, except for Starlight, and Spike were in the living room as they watched Rainbow zooming about trying to pack her suitcase.

"Uh, anypony seen my wing balm?" Rainbow asked the group, "I don't want to be stiff when I show up at Wonderbolt's headquarters." Rainbow flexed the tips of her feathers to prove her point.

"Got it!" said Spike as he held the item in his claw. Rainbow then grabbed both the balm and Spike and stuffed them into her suitcase and closed it.

"Do you have time to tell us what happened, Rainbow Dash?" said Twilight.

"Oh, yes," Rarity added as Spike popped out of the suitcase looking rather dazed, "we must know every detail!"

"Start from when you were a foal and you first knew your destiny was to become a Wonderbolt!" Pinkie said excitedly as she landed on top of the suitcase, closing it with Spike still inside of it.

"Heh. Well, not much to tell, really," said Rainbow as she finally landed, "Spitfire told me the Wonderbolts need _me_ to go on tour with them."

"That's really great," said Fluttershy as Spike wearily crawled out of Rainbow's suitcase, "I know how long you've been waiting for a spot to open up."

"We're very proud of you, Dashie," said Shenran as he put a fore-hoof over his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "Fire Streak decided to retire and teach full-time. Cloudsdale Flight School will probably be churning out Wonderbolts with him there. But guess who was at the top of the Reserves List?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Pinkie shouted as she waved a fore-leg in the air, "Pick me!"

"Was it Thunderlane?" Shenran guessed.

"No..." Rainbow said bluntly.

"Muffins?"

"No," said Rainbow irritably.

"Twilight?"

"No!" Rainbow snapped.

"Oh, then it was my Flutters!" said Shenran, "She's the best flyer in Equestria."

"Oh, Shenran, stop it!" said Fluttershy, trying to scold him but ended up giggling at his complement. Rainbow just rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding, Dashie," said Shenran, "Of course it would be you." Rainbow just smirked.

"Duh, of course it would be me!" Rainbow replied.

"Aw..." Pinkie whined, "I didn't even get to guess!"

"So what do you do now, Dashie?" Rarity asked curiously before anypony could give Pinkie some sympathy.

"I have to report to Wonderbolts headquarters this afternoon," Rainbow answered, "It's only two days 'til tour starts, and I need to learn the routine. Plus Mario said he would help me since he's going to be head lining the Ponyville show."

"Oooh! I can't wait to see how cute Mario looks in a Wonderbolt uniform," said Twilight as she looked at him lovingly. Mario blushed as he hovered over to Rainbow.

"Then we better get going," said Mario. Rainbow nodded and went to open the door and there outside the door was Pinkie with her party cannon, cakes, balloons, and presents.

"You're leaving already?!" Pinkie gasped, "But we barely started your congratulation party! I haven't even thought about your going-away party yet!"

"Pinkie, I'm not leaving Ponyville," said Rainbow, "I just have to train for _this_ show. Besides, Mario is coming with me." The rest of the group walked up to the blue Pegasus and alicorn prince.

"I hope everything goes well," said Fluttershy as she handed Rainbow her flying goggles, "Sounds like an awful lot of pressure having to learn everything so quickly."

"Yeah. Good luck, Dash," said Applejack.

"Luck? Heh," said Rainbow confidently as she put her goggles on, "Save that for the rest of the team. Now that my awesomeness has finally been recognized, the other Wonderbolts will have to keep up or eat my cloud trail!" Rainbow then hovered into the air, her ego in full swing.

"Everypony knows you're a great flyer, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight, "but so are the rest of the Wonderbolts. It might be more challenging than you think."

"My wife has a good point, Dashie," said Mario, "Plus it's not a good idea to show up acting like a big shot. It's only gonna get you into trouble. Believe me I would know." Mario couldn't help but lower the volume of his voice as he said that last sentence and looked away.

"Aw, you're right!" said Rainbow, "I mean, do I show up wearing sunglasses or not? Sunglasses are automatically cool, but anypony can put them on. Maybe I'd stand out more if I didn't." Mario just face-hooved himself. Twilight and Spike also glared at her while the others gave her funny looks.

It wasn't long before Rainbow and Mario were at Wonderbolts HQ. Mario had wasted no time fitting into his specially made Wonderbolts uniform. Spitfire was already in uniform as well as she gave Rainbow the grand tour.

"Team briefings are every morning at-" Spitfire began.

"...0720," Rainbow finished as Spitfire's expense, "because there were twenty ponies in the original E.U.P. Guard that became the Wonderbolts!"

"Right," said Spitfire annoyingly.

"At least unlike you, she's got a brain," said Mario.

"Zip it!" Spitfire snapped as Mario snickered and she went back to speaking to Rainbow, "And I know you've seen the academy bunks, but these are the official Wonderbolt barracks."

"Which includes your own personal servants, silk bed sheets, and complementary chocolates," Mario added with the voice of a salespony.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Spitfire remarked, "Are you gonna being making bad jokes during the entire tour?"

"Why not?" Mario replied simply, "You've been poking fun at me for days." Spitfire just gave him a raspberry in reply. Rainbow wasn't paying attention and was just admiring the building.

"Built by Admiral Fairweather himself!" said Rainbow and went to head to the building when she was pulled back and landed on her stomach. Spitfire had stepped on Rainbow's tail to keep her from crossing.

"Don't forget rule number one, newbie," said Spitfire, "Always check both ways before crossing the runway." Spitfire then did just that before hovering across. Rainbow then looked to her left and then her right.

"Uh, sure, but..." said Rainbow as she hovered across, "nopony else is here."

"They will be," said Spitfire, "and most of the Wonderbolts like to make a flashy entrance, so stay alert."

"She's right about that," said Mario, "or they might try to surprise you. Once when I was crossing, I did everything right, then Fleetfoot and Misty Fly decided to surprise fly across the runway. They "tried" to put on their brakes, but they ended up smashing into me and I went flying into some safety cones...and got one stuck on my head!" Spitfire snickered loudly.

"I know you set that prank up!" Mario retorted with an eye roll as Spitfire just smirked before turning to Rainbow, "Be on your guard, Rainbow."

"Right, no problem!" said Rainbow and then noticed that Spitfire and Mario were already standing at the entrance to the barracks and the former gestured with a fore-hoof for Rainbow to come inside.

Once inside, the main room had a dozen or so beds set up in two rows and near the front was a glass display case that had a general's cap.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow, "is that General Flash's cap?!"

"And the original crest with the Wonderbolts motto on it," said Spitfire, "Say it with us, Mario!"

"Why do I have to...?" Mario tried to complain.

" _Say it with us_!" Spitfire yelled.

"Fine," said Mario annoyingly.

" _Altius volantis_! Soaring Higher!" said Rainbow, Spitfire, and Mario said together with a dynamic background behind them.

"Wow!" said Rainbow as she did a back-flip and then gasped when she saw Mario and Spitfire staring at her, "I mean, ha, cool." Spitfire and Mario smirked.

"Okay, newbie, we've got a show in two days," said Spitfire, "which means you gotta hustle your haunches to learn this routine. You got five minutes to get dressed and get outside to meet the rest of the team."

"Yes, ma'am!" said Rainbow, "I'll have all the moves down by the end of the day!"

"Let's hope so," said Spitfire, "Not even Mario was that good."

"Hey!" Mario retorted but was ignored, "We're all expecting you to make quite an impression." Spitfire then zoomed away, making Rainbow's mane and tail flow about.

"And try not to show off when you meet them," Mario warned, "I'd hate to you do what so many other newbies do." Mario then hovered away to leave Rainbow alone.

"Heh, no worries, Mario," Rainbow told herself smugly, "I'm not like other newbies." It wasn't long before she had on her own Wonderbolt uniform and was preening in front of a mirror.

"Lookin' good!" Rainbow told herself, "Okay, you're about to take your first flight as an actual Wonderbolt." Rainbow just sighed to herself, "No pressure." Rainbow then did a stretching groan as she extended her fore-legs and then her hind legs.

"Just gotta go out there and knock 'em off their hooves," Rainbow continued telling herself. It was then a thought bubble with Mario's face inside of it appeared.

"Didn't I warn you _not_ to show off?" the thought bubble said.

"Relax, I've got this," said Rainbow as she popped the thought bubble, "Okay, Wonderbolts, get ready to meet your most awesome member ever!" She then put on her goggles and headed outside. She had just arrived on the edge of the runway when as several groups of Wonderbolts were chatting with each other. Rainbow then trotted importantly across the runway. Spitfire and Mario had been chatting with Misty Fly and another Wonderbolt when the former saw Soarin and Fleetfoot coming in for a landing...

...and Rainbow was in the way!

"Hey, look out!" Spitfire shouted.

"Huh?" said Rainbow as she stopped moving and saw Soarin and Fleetfoot coming right at her, "Whooaaa!" Rainbow jumped out of the way and ended up crashing into a trash can full of garbage. Rainbow gave an unsteady groan as he crawled out of the garbage can, covered in trash and grime. Spitfire and Mario just walked up to her and shook their heads disapprovingly. It wasn't that they weren't concerned, but Mario had seen just how stuck up Rainbow was looking with she crossed the runway...incorrectly.

"Whoa, most awesome entrance by a newbie ever," said Misty Fly.

"Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" Soarin asked with concern.

"More like Rainbow _Crash_ ," said Fleetfoot as the three Wonderbolts laughed.

"Ooooh, ouch," said Mario as he cringed painfully as the nickname. He saw that Rainbow just looked very hurt. Mario understood why.

Flashback

 _On the flight camp grounds, young Rainbow was hovering before her fellow flight students and adult instructor. Young Fluttershy was also amongst the young ponies, but keeping to the back of the pack so she could remain unnoticed._

 _"Okay, flight school!" Young Rainbow boasted, "Get ready for Rainbow Dash!" She then tried to do a loop-de-loop._

 _"Hah-" Young Rainbow grunted but then halfway through she lost momentum, "Whoa!" Young Rainbow then went into a tailspin, smacked into a cloud ring, tumbled off of several crowds, and then ended up plunging into a trash can. The trash can rolled about as Young Rainbow groaned and was covered in grime._

 _"More like Rainbow Crash!" Young Hoops remarked. Everypony else, except Fluttershy just started laughing at her. Even the instructor was snickering and didn't even bother asking if Young Rainbow was alright._

 _"Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash!" The young foals taunted leaving Young Rainbow feeling upset and embarassed._

End Flashback

Back in the present, Rainbow was looking just as embarassed and miserable.

"Dashie? Are you okay?" Mario asked with concern, but Rainbow just growled inwardly.

"Hey!" Rainbow snapped, "You guys buzzed me on purpose!"

"Not quite," said Spitfire, "You forgot rule number one, _newbie_."

"Always check both ways before crossing the runway," said Surprise, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Misty Fly, and Soarin together.

"And I did warn you that these guys might try a surprise attack," Mario added, "You made it too easy, but at least you didn't land on your head and get a orange cone stuck on it." Spitfire snorted loudly and then quickly coughed to recompose herself.

"Yeah, well, I was just...testing you guys!" Rainbow retorted. The other Wonderbolts just laughed, making it clear nopony believed her. Mario just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, nopony got hurt and we got a lot to do," said Spitfire as she made the laughter stop, "so let's forget about this and get flying!"

"And we can also forget about the orange cone incident too?" Mario asked irritably.

"Hmm...nah!" said Spitfire smugly before they started walking and Mario just groaned annoyingly.

"Classic rookie move, Rainbow _Crash_ ," said Misty Fly as she walked past the blue Pegasus, "That was amazing." Rainbow just looked upset as Mario walked up to her.

"Dashie..."

"I'm fine," said Rainbow sternly before following the rest of the squad. Mario just sighed. He knew that Rainbow was anything but fine.

It wasn't long before the practice session began with Spitfire standing on a cloud with a loudhailer set up before her. Mario took the lead, but Rainbow was lagging behind.

"Higher, Crash!" Spitfire shouted, "You're breaking formation!" Rainbow appeared to be having a hard time getting up to top speed before she finally managed to recover and catch up. The next trick involved the team breaking into two groups to make some downward figure eights. Rainbow was at the back of one group while Soarin was at the back of the second group.

"Check your nine, Crash!" Soarin called out. Hearing that nickname made Rainbow stop flying, but then she quickly recovered and got back with the formation. Next the group was then flying in sync when the group made a sharp left turn, Rainbow was actually a little late making the turn herself.

"Tighter, Crash!" Spitfire yelled, "get in there!"

"My name's not Crash!" Rainbow growled when she ending up colliding into Surprise and sent them both tumbling into a cloud.

"Huh, could've fooled me," said Surprise as she flew off. Rainbow just poked out of the cloud looking very upset.

Soon practice was over, Rainbow headed to her own locker in the locker room, she was looking rather glum when Fleetfoot walked up to her.

"Hey, Crash," said Fleetfoot, "I know it was a tough day today, but don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

"Tough day?" Rainbow replied in her cocky manner, "Please. If I can pull off a sonic rainboom..."

"And suffer stage fright beforehand," Mario remarked as he walked by, annoyed at Rainbow's boasting. Rainbow glared and kicked his flank to be quiet.

"...I can learn this routine," Rainbow continued boasting, "I have it down cold tomorrow. Probably even come up with a couple of improvements."

"Oh, don't go trying to change the routine," said Mario as he put his goggles into his locker room, "I was finally able to do the current routine flawlessly!"

"Only in your mind, handsome," Fleetfoot teased as Mario gave her a raspberry.

"Rainbow Dash, over here!" said Spitfire as she leaned against the end of the wall. Fleetfoot couldn't help but back away behind the opposite wall.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rainbow asked as she hovered over to her.

"I'm glad you're still here," said Spitfire.

"Oh, yeah?" Rainbow replied smugly, "Did you want some ideas on how to make the show extra awesome?" Mario then walked up to Rainbow irritably.

"Okay, what part of "leave the routine alone" did you not understand?" Mario snapped.

"But Mario, we all wanna see you fly through a dozen thunderclouds and some fire geysers," Spitfire remarked with a pouty face.

"If you'll fly with me, then you got a deal," Mario replied smugly. Spitfire just stuck her tongue out at him before Mario did the same before standing beside her.

"Anyway, not quite," said Spitfire to Rainbow, "I know you've been a Reservist for a while, but the 'Bolts have a few rules you might not know about." Mario's eyes popped out.

"Was it with you military ranks having these ridiculous...oomph!" Mario was cut off when Spitfire shoved him down. Rainbow just gave Mario and Spitfire a funny look when she looked behind her to find four other Wonderbolts smirking as one held a mop and the other had a bucket of water.

"Like the worst flyer of the day has to clean up the _whole_ compound," Spitfire remarked, "Better get to it, Crash." The others just walked off as Rainbow glared at them. Mario took notice.

"Sorry, Dashie," said Mario, "But they made me do cleaning duty too so...I guess it's fair." Mario wasn't entirely sure, but he knew from Shenran that the royal guard had these kinds of "group rules" as well and walked away.

"My name's not Crash," Rainbow sighed under her breath as she got to work. It was late at night when Rainbow finished cleaning and headed for her cloudominium with Mario right behind her. He could tell that Rainbow looked rather miserable.

"Dashie..." Mario said gently.

"I'm fine!" Rainbow said bluntly as she kept flying. Mario hummed sternly before he got in front of her.

"Will you stop it?" Mario remarked, "It doesn't take a genius to realize that the Wonderbolt's new nickname is upsetting you!" Rainbow just looked away, not saying anything.

"Look, I've had a long day," said Rainbow, "and I just want to get home."

"Rainbow, nopony else is out here," said Mario, "I can tell me that this is bothering you. Why else would you have flown so badly today? That nickname was getting to you..."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?!" Rainbow snapped, "Tell my little sob story about how I was bullied as a filly with that nickname and look like a complete baby in front of the Wonderbolts! _The Wonderbolts_! I don't think so!" Mario just sighed.

"You really think too highly of them," said Mario, "The Wonderbolts aren't these almighty perfect ponies that you make them out to be. They're just regular ponies like you and me. In fact...Spitfire's a total doofus."

"Don't talk about Spitfire that way!" Rainbow yelled.

"I can and I will!" said Mario sternly, "She says the same things about me all the time! Plus I knew her _before_ she was a Wonderbolt. You may know Spitfire as this uncompromising, stubborn, and blunt Captain, but the _real_ Spitfire is caring pony. She just had a blunt way of showing it. And I'm telling you that if you told her the truth about being called "Crash". She'll understand. She might not give you a hug over it, but she'll understand."

"But she won't change it, will she?" said Rainbow sadly. Mario sighed.

"Probably not," said Mario slowly.

"Then what's the point?" said Rainbow, "I just wanna go home." Rainbow then flew around Mario. Mario just gave her a sad look before catching up with her.

"Look, I won't force you to tell them the truth," said Mario, "but please consider it. I promise that they'll understand."

"Did you tell them about your issues?" Rainbow asked defensively.

"Actually, Spitfire did, without my consent," Mario remarked rather bitterly before sighing, "But...I did explain the situation to them and they were very sympathetic. In fact, it just added to the list of friends who have my back. Of course, Twilight got very jealous because Misty Fly and Fleetfoot kept cooing about how cute I am." Rainbow just rolled her eyes.

"They were just being nice because you're a prince," said Rainbow, "there's no way they'd be that nice to me." Rainbow then surged ahead. Mario just sighed in defeat and went to catch up with her again but said no more.

Eventually, Mario and Rainbow at arrived at the cloudominium, the blue Pegasus had just opened her front door when...

POP WHISTLE!

A party cannon blast covered Rainbow from head to hoof in confetti.

"Surprise!" said the rest of the five girls, Shenran, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow walked inside first, followed by Mario, when they found her living room was decorated.

"What?" said Rainbow.

"Hooray, Rainbow Dash!" shouted the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the pointed up to a hand drawn banner of the blue Pegasus in her Wonderbolt uniform, "Our favorite Wonderbolt!" Rainbow just stared at the banner as Mario stood beside her from her right.

"We know you're probably tired, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she walked up to her, "but Pinkie wanted to throw you a real party."

"You're best day," said Pinkie before finishing with a megaphone as she got in between Twilight and Rainbow, "ever party!" Rainbow just laughed and smiled nervously.

"Yeah," Rainbow replied, "it was somethin', all right."

"You can say that again," Mario muttered under his breath as Rainbow growled at him to keep quiet.

"Well, we can't wait to hear all about it," said Applejack.

"Heh. And I'd love to tell you, I really would," said Rainbow as she hovered over to the top her staircase, "but I'm pretty beat." She then gave a fake yawn, "You know, from all the excitement of my big day?" The rest of the ponies all gathered around the bottom of the staircase.

"Um, is something wrong, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"What could be wrong?" Rainbow replied rather defensively, "I'm finally a Wonderbolt, which means everything has to be totally, perfectly awesome." She then sat at the top of the stairway with her wings extended in a droopy fashion. The others could tell she looked miserable.

"Rainbow, would you stop beating around the bush and..." Mario said in a gentle but firm tone.

" _Zip it_!" Rainbow yelled. Mario just looked hurt and both Twilight and Rarity took notice.

"Oh, no," said Rarity as she gave Mario a side hug, "Something is wrong. What happened, darling?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" said Rainbow defensively, "I mean, maybe some of the Wonderbolts started calling me Rainbow Crash." Fluttershy and Shenran cringed.

"Oh, no!" said Fluttershy, "Isn't that the same terrible nickname those bullies in flight school used to call you?"

"And they continued to taunt you with it for years until you finally pulled off that sonic rainboom?" Shenran added. Rainbow whimpered and nodded in reply.

"Why would they call you that?" Twilight asked and noticed that her husband clearly knew, "honey..."

"I'll tell her, Mario," said Rainbow before he could speak up, "Well, I kinda sorta fell into a garbage can." Rainbow whimpered again.

"Urgh," Twilight cringed.

"And Rainbow did the same thing during flight school to earn the nickname too," said Mario, "Talk about the worst case of déjà vu."

"You can say that again," Rainbow replied sadly, not upset Mario had told everypony else.

"Well, look at the bright side!" said Pinkie, "At least they didn't call you Rainbow Trash!" Applejack shoved a fore-hoof into Pinkie's mouth as Shenran and Mario gave the pink pony a glare.

"So you started off on the wrong hoof," said Applejack, "I'll bet every new Wonderbolt has a tough first day."

"Mmm-hmm!" said Rarity in agreement.

"She's right," said Mario, "I might not be a Wonderbolt, but my first day was certainly no cakewalk."

"And being a newbie in the Royal Guard wasn't easy for me either," said Shenran, "I can't tell you how many times I got stuck with cleaning duty at the end of the day simply because I was the quiet cadet. At least I learned how to use over 150 different types of detergent." Shenran gave a chuckle, but then saw that Rainbow wasn't laughing.

"What you need is a positive way to stand out," Rarity suggested, "as soon as your known for something else, that nasty old nickname will be forgotten."

"Not to be a downer," said Mario, "but military nicknames tend to be rather set in stone."

"I can testify to that," said Shenran, "Even Shining Armor still calls me Turtle."

"Turtle?!" the others exclaimed.

"Why'd they call you Turtle?" Rainbow asked.

"Was it because you had a hard time coming out of your shell, dear?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wish, honey," said Shenran, "it was because one of the other cadets scared me and I crashed into a nearby suit of empty armor. The torso part trapped my upper half so the first thing that came out of the armor piece was my head, just like a turtle pokes its head out of its shell."

"Oh boy..." said Mario.

"So is there no hope at all?" Rainbow asked worried. Mario just looked away, unsure about what to say.

"Rarity's right," said Twilight, hoping to cheer Rainbow up, "Why don't you think of the Wonderbolt like us? We're a team, and we all stand out in different ways."

"That's it!" said Rainbow as she hovered to the bottom of her staircase, "I'm gonna stand out in a different way, just like you guys. Goodbye, Rainbow Crash. Hello, Captain Awesome!" She then zoomed away, leaving everypony else with worried looks.

"I think you're advice just went over her head, Twilight," said Shenran as he sighed, "Well...at least Rainbow can now master how to use 150 different types of detergent." The others just rolled their eyes as Mario just shook his head.

"Practice tomorrow is gonna be painful, I just know it," he groaned.

"By the way," said Twilight, "You talk like you've gotten a Wonderbolt nickname. What was yours?"

"I'm not comfortable sharing it," said Mario nervously.

"At least tell me," Twilight begged and gave pouty lips. Mario rolled his eyes and told her the nickname and what had happened. As he was whispering in her ear, Twilight's face shifted from curious to a large smile on her face as she bit her lower lip. Suddenly...

Pfffffffffffffffft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Twilight burst out laughing and crying as she fell into her back and couldn't stop. Mario just had a long face as he stomped away, deeply regretting he ever opened his big mouth. Shenran and Fluttershy just watched Twilight laugh hysterically on the floor.

"Must've been pretty humiliating if Twilight is laughing this hard," said Shenran bluntly.

"Pity," Fluttershy said simply before they exchanged giggles of their own. Since Mario didn't say to keep it a secret, they were eager to ask Twilight what the nickname was once she had calmed down.

Next morning as the sun was rising into the sky, the Wonderbolts were fast asleep at the barracks. Soarin was fast asleep when he woke up to see Rainbow staring at him. The front of her mane had been styled just like Pinkies. She had also had tied balloons on the bedposts of their Wonderbolt beds.

"Good morning, everypony!" Rainbow said quickly like Pinkie would do and woke the other Wonderbolts up and hovered about, "Who's ready for a fantastic day of flying? I know I am! I just couldn't be more excited for the big show tomorrow. Are you guys excited? I'm excited. Actually, I'm always excited! Some ponies even call me "Dynamic Dash"!" Rainbow then made face like she had eaten _way_ too much sugar as balloons surrounded her and one of the balloons popped. Mario started wide-eyed at the scene.

"Because I'm so full of energy all the time," Rainbow continued as she did a back-flip and then panted like a puppy dog.

"Oh for the love of..." Mario groaned as he pulled his blanket over himself to hide. He had been staying overnight since he needed all the practice he could get. Spitfire was now standing beside his bed.

"Did you..."

"I, Mario Star, I'm not responsible for this content!" Mario said sternly with his voice muffled due to the blanket over him. Spitfire just rolled her eyes and then bucked him in the flank with a hind leg.

"OW!" Mario yelped as he poked out of the blanket, "What was that for? I said Rainbow's behavior isn't because of me!"

"I heard you," said Spitfire, "but you know I usually kick you to make sure you're awake."

"Ugh!" Mario groaned as he pushed the blanket off and glared at her while making his bed.

"Uh, Wonderbolts don't get excited, _Crash_ ," said Fleetfoot to Rainbow, "You gotta keep a level head to fly the way we do." Rainbow just sighed before she flicked her mane.

"Well, of course I know that!" Rainbow remarked, trying to imitate Applejack, country accent and all, "But the truth of the matter is, you _should_ be excited! It's the dream of near every little Pegasus pony to grow up and fly with the Wonderbolts! And here you all are doin' it!" Soarin just watched Rainbow babble with still sleepy eyes as Mario just shook his head and went to take his turn brushing his teeth.

"So are you," said Fleetfoot as a matter of fact.

"True!" said Rainbow, still imitating Applejack as Fleetfoot brushed her teeth, "Go ahead and call me "Forthright Filly" if you want. But shee-yucks, I like to tell it like it is, and I believe a pony ought appreciate hard work payin' off like this, because bein' a Wonderbolt is somethin' special!"

"We know," said Misty Fly bluntly.

"Now will y'all quit mockin' my sister," Mario replied, using a proper country accent, "Or she'll pound you into applesauce faster than it takes usin' a masher." Rainbow then snapped out of her little charade and found that the sleeping room was now empty. Rainbow looked a little dejected at first, but she wasn't done trying to get the other Wonderbolts to see her differently just yet. She quickly headed out of the area.

Outside at the runway and training grounds, two Wonderbolts quickly soared across the foreground. On the ground, Spitfire and Mario were busy consulting some cadets as the former held a clipboard with her wing. It was then Rainbow showed up wearing some dark purple frames and holding a book with some sheets of paper. Mario was the first to notice her.

"Not again!" Mario groaned loudly as he looked away with a bitter look on his face.

"You know," said Rainbow as imitated Twilight, "I was just reading about how dihedral wing angles can help increase stability in banking turns. It made me think that pre-flight checklists could really help increase our efficiency so I went ahead and made them for everypony!" Mario and Spitfire just have _very_ annoyed looks on their faces as the latter just tilted her clipboard so the papers just slid off and into the ground. Rainbow just gave a nerdy smile and took no notice.

"I'm always finding so much interesting information in books," Rainbow bragged, "In fact, alot of ponies call me, "Reading Rainboom"."

"They _so_ do not," Mario muttered. Spitfire then put the loudhailer to Rainbow's face.

" _We all know how wings work, newbie_ ," Spitfire shouted through the loudhailer, which made Rainbow's lips flap about and her eyes swirl about, " _And we actually have checklists! Now get off the runway_!" Mario then grabbed the loudhailer from Spitfire.

" _And I appreciate it if you stopped mocking my wife or you're gonna get it_!" Mario yelled at Rainbow angrily, " _Remember that we geniuses rule Equestria! Not airheads like YOU_!" Spitfire nodded in agreement as Mario's loud voice knocked Rainbow to the other side of the runaway.

" _And that goes for you too AIRHEAD_!" Mario yelled with the loudhailer at Spitfire's face. Spitfire quickly grabbed the loudhailer from him. The other cadets were snickering until Spitfire shot them a death glare to make them stop.

"You're so gonna pay for that later," Spitfire warned.

"Worth it," said Mario smugly as Spitfire rolled her eyes. On the other side of the runway, Rainbow shook her head to recover and then fixed the top of her mane so it now looked like Fluttershy's mane.

"I'm so sorry," said Rainbow, imitating and sounding like Fluttershy, "I was just trying to help because I care all about the Wonderbolt oh-so much. Yessiree, just call me, "Care Mare"."

"Oh puh-lease," said Mario, knowing that, while she was improving, Rainbow was still the most insensitive pony in the group.

"No one asked for your opinion ya dork!" Rainbow remarked in Fluttershy's voice. Now Spitfire and Mario were giving her stern glares, which made Rainbow cower back.

"Um, but if you're busy now," said Rainbow timidly, "I can just come back later..."

"Grrrrr," Spitfire and Mario growled in a low tone. Mario even gritted his teeth at the blue Pegasus as a clue to leave now before either one of them exploded at her.

"Or, you know, not at all..." Rainbow replied quickly before taking off. Mario sighed in exasperation.

"I see that temper of yours still needs work," Spitfire teased.

"Girl, when that Pegasus has mocked my wife for years on end and doesn't stop," said Mario, "I think I had a right to let off some steam."

"Fair enough," said Spitfire.

"Of course, if I catch her imitating me, she's gonna get it," Mario said bitterly as Spitfire rolled her eyes.

Once practice was over, some of the Wonderbolts were inside the locker room, Soarin was putting some items away in his locker. Spitfire was giving Fleetfoot a back message. Mario had lost a bet with Misty Fly and now had to give her one.

"I am so jealous that Princess Twilight gets these _all_ the time," said Misty Fly. Mario rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"She doesn't ask for them _all_ the time," said Mario, "but I try the best I can to treat her well and take care of her. I just hope that she still thinks I'm a good husband. After that incident, I still can't help but feel like I let her down..." Spitfire snorted.

"You're doing just fine, buddy," said Spitfire, "Twilight said she already forgave you and she loves you something fierce. She is clearly still possessive of you."

"Did Twilight sent another scroll about you not stealing me from her?" Mario asked annoyingly. Fleetfoot and Misty Fly snickered as Spitfire rolled her eyes.

"No," said Spitfire before saying under her breath, "but she does scare me..."

"Say what, Spitfire?" Mario asked playfully since he heard the comment.

" _Nothing_!" Spitfire yelled and got back to Fleetfoot's message. Mario and Misty Fly snickered quietly to each other. Even Soarin cracked a chuckle. The three ponies had heard what Spitfire had said.

"Must be nice to be married," said Soarin, "I envy you sometimes."

"Why?" said Mario, "I see plenty of beautiful ladies here that are available." _Especially a rainbow mane Pegasus._ But he kept that last line to himself. Soarin rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," said Soarin, "These girls are more like sisters to me. Besides, they just like to gang up on me because I'm a boy."

"Pfft, does it matter?" said Mario, "Until Shenran married Fluttershy, I was the only boy in the group. I get exactly how it feels to be outnumbered and ganged up on by girls."

"Would you say it's worth it?" Soarin asked. Mario smiled.

"Yes it was," Mario answered, "Despite their teasing, they love and care about me. I'm sure these girls tease you because, deep down, they love and care about you. Right girls?"

"Meh..."

"Eh..."

"Whatever..." the three Wonderbolt mares said apathetically. Soarin and Mario just rolled their eyes. Neither stallion noticed that the three mares were smirking afterwards. It was then Rainbow peeked into the locker room.

"Okay," said Rainbow to herself as she leaned her back against the wall. She then made the front of her mane look like Rarity's as she walked inside. Mario was the first to see her.

"Here we go again," said Mario with an eye roll.

"Despite how annoying Crash's been, I wanna see her imitate Mario," said Fleetfoot to Misty Fly.

"I'm right here ya know!" Mario retorted as the two mare just giggled.

"I must tell you how much I just _love_ these uniforms," said Rainbow as she imitated Rarity, "Why, ever since I was a foal, I've admired the mixture of bold lines and classic contours." Mario jaw hit the floor.

"Since when does _she_ know about bold lines and classic contours?!" Mario remarked indignantly.

"They don't call me "Rainbow _Fash_ for nothing," Rainbow finished. Soarin just looked weirded out and very uncomfortable, especially since Rainbow battled her eyes at him.

"Uhhhh...huh...?" Soarin stuttered.

"The "Fash" is for "Fashion"," Rainbow said as she leaned forward into Soarin's face with a rather flirty smile on her face.

"Crash!" Spitfire snapped to make Rainbow come over to her, "I'm not sure why you're acting like this, but you need to stop."

"Aww, why'd you stop the moment, Spitfire?" Mario called out, "Rainbow was about to ask Soarin out!" Rainbow blushed heavily as Fleetfoot and Misty Fly cooed. Rainbow growled menacingly at Mario.

"That's _not_ what I was doing!" Rainbow sneered under her breath, but then got an idea as she made her mane look like Mario's.

"Hello, it'sa me, Rainbow Dash! Woo-hoo!" Rainbow said in a rather upbeat tone, "I can do anything I set my mind too. Because I love you guys and I'll do anything to get ponies to like me. I have oh so very many abilities and I do tasks quickly too! In fact, you can call me, "Super Rainbow"! Waa-hoo!" Spitfire glared angrily as Mario growled and lunged at Rainbow. Spitfire held the enraged alicorn prince back by a fore-leg.

" _Enough!_ " Spitfire snapped, making Mario stand down before she spoke sternly to Rainbow, "I know you're excited to find your place on the team, but just focus on the routine for now, okay? And I better not see you imitate Shenran or else!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rainbow as she used a hind hoof, to push away a pair of wooden swords that had mysteriously appeared behind her. Apparently, she was going to do Shenran next.

"Maybe this will help motivate you," said Spitfire as she banged a locker. Inside was an aviator's jacket made specifically for Rainbow. Rainbow smiled excitedly as she grabbed the jacket, but then was shocked to see the emblem on it was her cutie mark breaking a traffic sign.

"Crash?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Couldn't you just put my regular name on it?!"

"That's not how it works around here," said Spitfire, "we all have our nicknames on our jackets? Right, Clipper?"

"Clipper?" Rainbow said puzzled.

"Right, boss!" said Soarin as he closed his locker.

"Right...Mama's Boy?" Spitfire said as Mario cringed and Rainbow as rather stunned.

"Mama's Boy?!" Rainbow repeated.

"Right... _Spitfire_ ," Mario replied in a very bitter tone as the others snickered.

"Now it's official," said Spitfire, "Welcome to the Wonderbolts, Crash!" Spitfire then laughed as she and all but Mario left the area. Rainbow angrily threw her new jacket into her locker.

"Rainbow, when Rarity and Twilight said for you try and give yourself a more positive image," said Mario, "Imitating your friends wasn't what they had in mind."

"Okay, I get it, so back off!" Rainbow snapped angrily. Mario glared.

"Don't take this out on me," said Mario angrily, "You wouldn't have gotten that nickname if you had been paying attention when crossing the runway!"

"I said back off!" Rainbow yelled.

"No," said Mario, "You're the one making a fool of yourself and I'm trying to help you! You need to tell Spitfire why "Crash" bothers you so much."

"She's not gonna care about some stupid sob story!" said Rainbow angrily, "I don't need them making fun of me for that too!"

"Being bullied isn't a laughing matter," said Mario, "and Spitfire would _never_ laugh at a pony over that. If you want to feel better, then _tell Spitfire the truth_!"

"NO!" Rainbow screamed.

"Then I'm gonna tell her!" Mario said firmly.

"You promised me to keep that within our group!" Rainbow retorted sternly, "You Pinkie promised me that anything I told you would remain between you and me!" Mario sighed to himself.

"I know I promised not to say anything," said Mario, "but you're letting this nickname affect your behavior and you're flying performance. You're never this sloppy unless something is bothering you. You can tell the team about it you know. They'll help you. Otherwise, they think you're just being a typical newbie and I know that isn't the case. Remember what Spitfire said, the Wonderbolts look out for each other. That doesn't just apply when flying or handling a crisis. It also means that they care about each other. Their like a family in their own special way."

"And how would _you_ know about that?" Rainbow snapped.

"Spitfire told me," said Mario, "And you need to remember. I am a certified Reservist and a lieutenant in the Academy. I get to spend hoof-on time with the Wonderbolts every now and then. I know how they are with each other. So please, Dashie, just trust me when I say you can tell them the truth."

"I said NO!" Rainbow snapped, before turning her back away from Mario since she could feel her eyes water, "If I can't even show them my strengths, what makes you even _think_ I wanna show them my weaknesses? They. Don't. Need. To. Know." Rainbow's voice cracked as she finished speaking, but Mario wasn't going to back down.

"And in the meantime, what are you supposed to do?" said Mario, "Just let this eat you up inside so you can never fly at top performance. Are you just gonna keep hiding behind your ego? Because if you hadn't noticed, it's not do you any favors!" Rainbow just kept her back against Mario.

"If I don't come up with something unforgettable to add to the routine," said Rainbow as a pair of tears left her eyes, "I'm gonna be Rainbow Crash for the rest of my life!"

"Dashie, are you even listening to me?!" Mario snapped, "You don't need to go ruining the show! Just trust me and tell them to truth!"

" **NO!** " Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs and gritted her teeth at him. Mario just gave her a stern glare.

"You know how nervous I've been about the Ponyville flight show," said Mario warned in a low tone, "And I hardly ever say this but I'm warning you, Rainbow Dash. Don't you _dare_ ruin this show for me." Mario then walked away, leaving Rainbow alone. Rainbow just had a bitter look on his face.

"You're the one who doesn't understand," Rainbow said to herself weakly as few more tears left her eyes.

The day of the Ponyville show had finally arrived. Rainbow was already at the show grounds looking around the area when she finally spotted a lone black cloud nearby. As she was flying over to it, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Applejack were already sitting on the bleachers. Rarity had also put on a floppy hat and scarf to wear to the event.

"This is gonna be so amazing!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"I know!" said Spike as he, Twilight, Fluttershy and Shenran arrived, "I'm almost as excited as Pinkie Pie!"

"I can't wait to see Rainbow Dash's first performance as an honest-to-goodness Wonderbolt," said Pinkie and she appeared from under Spike so the little dragon was on her head.

"Don't forget that my husband is gonna be the headline for the show," said Twilight, "I can't wait to see him take to the skies!"

"You're right, Big Brother is a top notch Wonderbolt flyer in his own right," said Pinkie before adding, "I hope there's cotton candy!" Pinkie then zipped away with Spike hanging on the top of her head for dear life.

"I wonder if Mario will do a shout out to you, Twilight," said Sweetie Belle.

"A shout out?" Twilight said puzzled.

"You some sort of sky drawing that say's how much he loves you or something like that," said Sweetie Belle, "it would be very romantic." Rarity couldn't help but smile and giggle. She forgot just how much Sweetie Belle liked romantic moments as much as herself. Twilight just blushed shyly as Shenran and Fluttershy just chuckled to each other.

"How come you never do something with the clouds for me?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm...not a very good artist," said Shenran honestly, "or that good of a flyer."

"Oh, you're better than you think dear," said Fluttershy with a cute smile on her face.

"Same with you," said Shenran with a smirk.

"Quiet you!" said Fluttershy as they both laughed and snuggled up to each other before she spoke to the others, "We should all remember to be extra supportive for Rainbow Dash and Mario too."

"Excellent point," said Rarity, "it's simply dreadful that Rainbow Dash's had such a rough start after finally achieving her dream. As for Mario, he has been having to deal with helping Rainbow Dash as well as dealing with his own jitters about the show."

"Rainbow Dash is a pretty resilient pony," said Twilight, "And my husband is alot better than me at getting his nerves under control. Plus Rainbow Dash always finds it easy confide with Mario and asking for help. I'm sure she's shaken off her first day and turned it around by now!"

"Speakin' of..." said Applejack when a familiar blue Pegasus appeared, "Hey, Dash! Is my big brother with..."

"Perfect!" said Rainbow as she hovered to Scootaloo before Applejack could finish, "Hey, can I borrow Scootaloo?"

"Me? What for?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, heh, I just needed some help and figured the President of the Rainbow Dash Fan Club was the right pony for the job!" Rainbow said nervously while stroking Scootaloo's ego. Scootaloo smiled.

"I thought the Wonderbolt Reserves were here to help," said Twilight, "And is my husband doing okay?"

"Oh, yeah, they're all busy doing, uh, official Reserve stuff," Rainbow fibbed as she grabbed Scootaloo off the bleachers, "With Scootaloo's help, everything's gonna be awesome. Better than awesome!" Twilight gave Rainbow a funny look since the blue Pegasus hadn't even answered her question about Mario.

"Does...does that mean practice went well yesterday?" Rarity asked.

"Gotta go," Rainbow said quickly before zooming away with Scootaloo. The others just shared worried looks with each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Shenran wearily.

"Me too, Shenran," said Twilight worriedly, "I just hope Rainbow doesn't ruin the show. She's gonna hurt more than just herself if she tries anything." Meanwhile, Rainbow had finally put Scootaloo down near a ridge where a steep ramp had been set up behind her.

"What are we doing up here, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"I just need a small favor from you that's really gonna make this show something special," said Rainbow, "Now, the Wonderbolts are gonna fly over this ridge right before the finale of the show. I'll fly by last, and when I signal you, you zip up the ramp on your scooter and kick the storm cloud into my path!" Rainbow then showed Scootaloo the black cloud.

"What?" said Scootaloo in shock.

"That kick will shoot off a lightning bolt right behind me," Rainbow continued to explain, "making me look totally awesome! And then I'll do some incredible Rainbow Dash flying with it to create the coolest, show stoppingest. lightning-tastic light show anypony has ever seen!" She then made a fangirl smile. Scootaloo looked a little uncertain about the idea.

"Are you sure about this?" said Scootaloo, "And does Mario know you're gonna have me do this? I thought he was afraid of lightning!"

"Of course he does and he's fine with it!" Rainbow lied as she gave Scootaloo her scooter, "Like I'd _ever_ go behind Mario's back." Rainbow gave a nervous laugh. Fortunately for her, Scootaloo believed her.

"If you say so," said Scootaloo nervously.

"Uh-huh," said Rainbow, "It's gonna be so awesome! And nopony will ever call me "Rainbow Crash" after this!" Scootaloo looked puzzled.

"I thought Mario was going to help you with that nickname?" Scootaloo remarked. It was then the sound of some engines roaring was heard. It was the signal that Mario and the other Wonderbolts had arrived.

"Oh, gotta go!" said Rainbow as she put on her goggles and took off, "Be ready for me, okay, Scootaloo?"

"Umm...okay...?" said Scootaloo hesitantly, feeling very confused, puzzled, and concerned.

Back at the bleachers, the show was ready to start.

"Mares and gentlecolts, fillies and foals of all ages," said an announcer from a loudspeaker, "Look to the skies and prepare to be awestruck by the incredible flying prowess of...the Wonderbolts! Being led today by...put your hooves together...Equestria's Prince Marioooooooooo!" It was then eight ponies took to the sky at high speed with Mario being right in front. The group of flyers than took a firm turn to the left together as the other ponies watched from below and cheered. Then the eight flyers zoomed close to the bleachers, causing a great gust of wind that blew Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's manes about. Rarity was rather annoyed at the suddenly gust of wind as she adjusted her hat. Shenran was a little late in grabbing his wife as Fluttershy was pushed into Twilight's fore-legs by the strong gust. Despite the mess, everypony else was cheering excitedly.

"I hope Spike and Pinkie Pie are done getting their snacks," said Fluttershy as she sat up and recovered, "or they're gonna miss Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy," said Rarity, "Nothing will keep Pinkie Pie from missing this!"

"Heh," said Applejack, "Except maybe cotton candy."

Just a short distance away, Spike had seen the Wonderbolts were flying overhead.

"Come on, Pinkie," Spike said impatiently, "the show's starting!"

"One second!"Pinkie told Spike before speaking to the cotton candy vender, "Just a little bit bigger please, but hurry!" He then handed the completed product to Pinkie.

" _Bigger_!" Pinkie shouted, stunning the vender. Up in the sky, the Wonderbolts were continuing their flying routine as the crowd smiled and awed in amazement. Mario then led the charge four of the Wonderbolts flew high into the sky. Then they stopped their momentum, leaned back, and closed their wings. Mario did several spins and twirls as he freefell and the four Wonderbolts just remained motionless as they fell above them. The audience looked worried and Twilight was nervously biting her horseshoes. It was then Mario did a few spins and made a firm landing with his hind legs.

"WA-HOOOOO!" Mario shouted as he rocketed back into the sky, causing the ground to rumble behind him. It was then the four other Wonderbolts. flipped over just as they were couple of feet below the ground and opened their wings to continued flying after Mario. The crowds cheered excitedly. The group noticed that Twilight was crying.

"Easy, Twilight," said Apple Bloom as she put a fore-hoof on her shoulder, "You know Mario's just trying to impress you, not scare you." Twilight just sniffled and wiped her eyes. Fluttershy just gave Twilight a sympathetic look.

"When you're married, you'll always worried sick about your special somepony," said Fluttershy to the yellow filly as she gave Twilight a hug to help her feel better. Twilight just smiled and sniffled in agreement.

"True," said Twilight, "That was pretty amazing. Mario and Rainbow are doing great!"

Back at the cotton candy stand...

" _Bigger_!" Pinkie yelled as the tent started filling up with cotton candy. Spike just sighed in annoyance, knowing he would probably not get to see the Wonderbolts show at all.

Back in the sky, Spitfire and Fleetfoot flew directly at each other before tilting to the side and mirroring one another as they flew harmlessly past each other. The other three pairs did the same. Then Rainbow, Soarin, and Spitfire then came flying at Mario. Mario then tilted to the left and then the right and then the left again to let each Wonderbolt fly past him. Then they joined up with Mario into two lines of four as they did a sharp nose dive and rose back into the air. As they went back up into the sky, Rainbow suddenly stopped and looked down to give Scootaloo the signal. Scootaloo, with her scooter in position and helmet on, look worried.

"I hope this works," Scootaloo said to herself as she rolled down the ramp and gave the black cloud a good kick. Just as Rainbow caught up with the rest of the group. Then she saw the black cloud floating into position and broke formation, but her break of formation did not go unnoticed. Mario then did a few somersaults before landing on the ground with his hind hooves.

"YES!" Mario shouted as he posed on his hind legs and then the other Wonderbolts landed behind him. The crowds cheered as Spitfire walked over to give Mario a hoof-bump for a job well done, but before they could connect hooves. Soarin walked up and whispered something to Spitfire as Mario looked at them curiously. The two Wonderbolts looked up and saw Rainbow was still flying. Mario then noticed Rainbow as well and felt devastated and betrayed as he sat down and covered his face with his fore-hooves, knowing his moment in the spotlight was about to be taken from him.

However, there was trouble. Scootaloo had kicked the cloud too hard so it was right in front of the oncoming blue Pegasus flight path!

"YAH!" Rainbow yelped as she braked and flew away from the cloud. But she didn't watch where she was going and collided with a tree and tumbled down it, yelping as she tumbled down the branches. Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Shenran, and Apple Bloom all cringed. Rarity put a fore-hoof around Sweetie Belle's eyes. Fluttershy used her mane to cover her face so she didn't have to watch. Rainbow then tumbled out of the tree with a bird's nest on her head as the birds who lived in the nest attacked her. Rainbow finally got the nest off her head and was trying to shoo the birds away when she ended up flying into a flag banner. Just like a slingshot, Rainbow was sent flying back into the tree where Scootaloo was watching nearby. Rainbow crashed into the tree so hard that it recoiled and flung Rainbow into the air, making her goggles fall off. She was then sent spiraling into the air, around the bottom curve of a cloud and made her way down. It was then Rainbow finally recovered but then she didn't realize until too late that she ended up flying right through the black cloud.

BZZZZZZZZZT!

Rainbow came out slightly burnt and went down for a crash landing. It was then Pinkie arrived with Spike on her back. Spike was looking very annoyed as he held a paper cone filled with a puff of cotton candy even bigger than Pinkie herself.

"Hope, I'm not too late," said Pinkie as she scoffed, "I dunno what took that pony so long." Back at the cotton candy stand, the tent was a mess and the vender looked exhausted. She had just arrived at the stands and saw that everypony was looking upward.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed when...

SPLAT!

Rainbow smashed into the cotton candy and made a hard landing just a few yards away from Pinkie. Rainbow also had a huge clump of the pink candy on top of herself.

"That was amazing!" Pinkie shouted as Rainbow just groaned. It was then a shadow appeared. She looked up to see Mario glaring at her furiously. She could tell he looked fit to explode. But instead of bursting into rage...

...Mario began to cry and said nothing. Spitfire just put a fore-hoof around his back as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Way to go, Rainbow Crash," said Spitfire in stern and angry tone. Rainbow just let the cotton candy bury her and tried to stay hidden until a local nurse came to take her to the medical tent. Once Rainbow had been bandaged, the nurse let the blue Pegasus take her leave. She didn't go far before she was surrounded by the rest of the Wonderbolts and Mario.

"You gonna tell us what just happened, newbie?" Spitfire asked, getting right to the point. Rainbow just sighed, especially when she saw Mario still looking very upset.

"I'm so sorry," Rainbow said sadly.

"I should hope so," said Spitfire, "You changed to routine without consulting me, put other ponies at risk, and ruined our effort to showcase what a great flyer Mario is! I've drummed out flyers out of the 'Bolts for less."

"I know," said Rainbow as she lowered her head in shame, "and I'm ready for whatever punishment you want. You guys were right to call me "Rainbow Crash". I've always been a standout flyer, but since I joined the Wonderbolts, I've only stood out for making mistakes." Rainbow sighed, "It's been my dream my whole life, but...I guess maybe I'm not Wonderbolt material after all."

"Are you serious?!" Soarin remarked, "You're the most talented flyer we've ever had!"

"And you've saved all Equestria like, a dozen times," Fleetfoot added.

"Uh, I-" Rainbow stuttered.

"Of course you're supposed to be a Wonderbolt," Spitfire told the blue Pegasus, "We've been waiting for a spot to open up ever since you joined the Reserves!"

"But...you guys all called me Rainbow _Crash_ ," said Rainbow sadly.

"Yeah, so?" said Soarin, "My nickname's "Clipper". You know why they call me that?"

"Uh...'cause you're as fast as a ship?" Rainbow asked.

"Because I clipped my wing on a flagpole as I was landing on my first day," said Soarin, "Heh." Mario gave a chuckle. Spitfire nudged Mario and gestured for him to speak up.

"No, no, no!" Mario said sternly.

"Mario, if you ever wanna get over those negative words, you gotta be able to laugh at yourself," said Spitfire, "Now come on. You do a great job reenacting that moment."

"Are you talking about why you're called "Mama's Boy"?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," said Mario, "fine...if I don't tell you, I'm sure Twilight will." Mario took a deep breath, "This actually dates back to one of my visits to Wonderbolt HQ since Spitfire is my best friend. I was doing the proper routine before crossing the runway and started to cross. Then Fleetfoot and Misty Fly intercepted me and sent my flying into some orange traffic cones. One of them got stuck on my head..." he then put an orange cone over his head before speaking into a dorky tone, "duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh...why is it so dark? Is it nap time? But if it's nap time, why am I standing up? I can't go sleepy without my night-light...or my Twilight plushie! I don't like this..." By now all the other Wonderbolts were cracking up and Rainbow was snickering. Spitfire then pulled the orange cone off Mario's head.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Mario bellowed and then covered his mouth with his fore-hooves and his eyes shrunk while darting from side to side. Spitfire broke out in hard laughter and fell into her back and the others started laughing as well. Rainbow was laughing hard as well. Unlike the other times where Mario felt annoyed and embarassed, he was able to just smile and roll his eyes.

"Wow, talk about totally embarassing," said Rainbow as she finally calmed down and the others, "So I guess everypony else has a nickname because of something embarassing they did on their first day?"

"Flatfoot," said Fleetfoot, "My first day, I misjudged my landing and came down right on Spitfire's hoof."

"Dizzy," said Misty Fly.

"Slowpoke," said Surprise.

"Hoof-in-Mouth," said High Winds.

"You don't wanna know what they call me," said Spitfire with a smirk on her face. Mario then laughed deviously.

"Her nickname is..." said Mario.

"I'll tell her ya doofus!" Spitfire retorted with a fore-hoof over his mouth. She then leaned into Rainbow's ear and whispered it to her.

"Whoa!" Rainbow exclaimed, "That is so much worse than Crash."

"I know right?" said Spitfire with a smirk. Rainbow then looked at Mario, who looked a bit more cheerful, but she knew he was probably still hurt. It was time she did something that she should've done in the first place.

Trust her big brother and best friend.

"Listen, everypony," said Rainbow timidly, "I...I've been told by Mario that the Wonderbolts see each other as like a family to some degree. Is...is that true?"

"Yeah, you could say that," said Spitfire slowly but in a bluntly, "Why? Out with it!" Rainbow winced before she took a deep breath.

"There's another reason why Crash bothered me so much," said Rainbow, "You see, back in flight camp as a filly...I tried to show off and I landed in a garbage can then too. Somepony branded me Rainbow Crash right after. They continued to bully me with that nickname from that point on until I finally pulled off that Sonic Rainboom when I rescued some of you. As much as I want to say I got past it and moved on, the name just brought back some bad memories that still hurt. Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was..." As Rainbow was speaking, her eyes started to water and soon tears were falling from her eyes as she finished speaking.

"What you've been though has nothing to do with strength or being weak," said Misty Fly, "You were bullied and you happened to get the same nickname from when you were a filly."

"That honestly was just dumb luck," said Fleetfoot, "we didn't know you had that nickname beforehand."

"We've all had to deal with bullies to get where we are today," said Soarin, "While the memories can still hurt, at least you didn't let them stop you from chasing your dream."

"And as much as I want to say you should just get over it," said Spitfire, "I can't."

"Why not?" said Rainbow, "You're the Captain. Tough love is what you do best."

"True," said Spitfire, "But I've had to deal with alot of hurtful bullying back in my day as well. And it made me cry a few times too."

"Really?!" said Rainbow in surprise.

"She's right about that," said Mario, "I've told you time and time again that when I was the Flying Unicorn that I did some terrible things. One of the worst things was...being Spitfire's bully."

" _What_?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "You bullied Spitfire and made her cry?" Mario gave her a sad smile.

"I did," said Mario, "How else did you think she got so angry that she finally decided to make me crash?"

"True," said Spitfire, "and while I did forgive him long ago for being so mean. The hurtful words take time to heal. When I first joined the Wonderbolts, my emotions were all over the place."

"No kidding," said Mario, "after her first day, she came to me in tears thinking she wasn't cut out for the Wonderbolts. She felt the same overwhelming emotions when she was made Captain too." Spitfire had glared at Mario, but then saw that he wasn't teasing her and relaxed her facial expression.

"As you can see, it's normal to feel a little doubtful when you first start out," said Spitfire, "and it's normal to feel overwhelmed. But in the end, you don't let those feelings make you give up. You keep on fighting and each day, you'll get stronger. I'd like to say that I've gotten over my scars rather nicely over the years."

"Right," said Mario with an eye-roll as Spitfire jabbed him with a fore-knee.

"The point Crash," said Spitfire, shooting Mario a death glare before continuing, "is that we all have our ups and downs. But if we're not afraid to tell each other, we can work together to help a teammate out when they're down or not feeling at their best. That's what being part of a team is all about."

"And now you know that being called Crash by these ponies is just their way of saying you're part of the family," said Mario, "not that you're nothing but a flying accident. That just kept happening because you kept trying to play off your feelings with that ego of yours." Mario gave her a knowing smirk as Rainbow just smiled sheepishly.

"So does this mean I'm...still on the team?" Rainbow asked meekly. Spitfire gave Rainbow a serious look.

"Do you think you can be part of this team and not constantly showboat?" Spitfire, "and next time, you've got a problem, you'll speak up and confide in me or the team about it?"

"I promise!" said Rainbow, "I spent my whole life trying to be a standout flyer, but now that I'm a Wonderbolt, it's time to be okay with fitting in."

"Good, because I really didn't want to miss the chance to tease you for _years_ about this catastrophe!" Spitfire laughed, "I mean, that crash was epic!" The others laughed as well as Rainbow just smiled sheepishly. Mario did roll his eyes.

"Don't you get enough of a laugh teasing me about the traffic cone incident?" Mario laughed. Spitfire snickered.

"Hey, it's all in good fun," said Spitfire, "Just like you tease me."

"True. I do love teasing about how you sleep with a pink pacifier in your mouth every night," Mario remarked.

"Exactly," said Spitfire but then blinked, " _HEY_!" The rest of the Wonderbolts, Mario, and Rainbow laughed.

"Gotcha that time didn't I?" Mario chuckled as Spitfire just shook her head and started plotting in her mind to pay him back later. She then walked up to Rainbow and sternly poked her with one of her wings.

"But you're on probation for a month," said Spitfire and got into her face, " _Got a problem with that_?!"

"No, ma'am," said Rainbow quickly as Spitfire handed Rainbow her goggles back. One of the Wonderbolts had gone back to retrieve them. Then Mario and the others started to walk off.

"Mario, wait!" said Rainbow, "Can...can we talk?" Mario froze in place.

"Why?" said Mario bluntly, "I know you're sorry, but I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Mario," Spitfire warned, "not the time for tough love."

"Why does hearing that you from sound so weird?" Mario remarked as Spitfire slapped the back of his head.

"Just go hear her out," said Spitfire, "After all, staying angry doesn't do you any good." Mario sighed, knowing how true that was as he walked over. Rainbow was already crying before he even stopped walking and sat in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Mario," Rainbow sobbed, "I didn't mean to ruin the show or not trust you. I just wanted to make a good impression and I ended up stealing the spotlight away from you. And...I don't know if you noticed, but...telling Spitfire about my past with the name Crash...was really scary for me...talking about my strength is easy, but my weaknesses..." Mario's facial expression softened as he walked over to her and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Do you really think they would laugh at you for crying or for feeling hurt?" said Mario, "Did you think they're that shallow?"

"More like their stronger than I'll ever be," Rainbow cried out, "just look at me. I can't stop crying cause I feel bad and I feel _really_ stupid."

"You're not stupid," said Mario, "You just made a stupid decision and will have to face the consequences for it. I hope now you'll understand that your ego isn't going to do you any good with Spitfire and the rest of the team."

"Learned that one the hard way," said Rainbow feebly, "And I so knew better, but there I go. Miss Ego making a fool of herself. What's wrong with me?"

"Your problem is that you want others to see you only when you're at your best," said Mario, "Because growing up, you were bullied when others saw you at your weakest. You might not want to admit it, but it affected your confidence. You don't want to feel that weakness because you don't want others making fun of you. You wanted the Wonderbolts to see you at your best, but when they saw you at your worst, you lost confidence in yourself and kept making mistakes."

"Big mistakes," said Rainbow sadly.

"But at the end of the day," said Mario, "You told them the truth and they saw you cry. What happened?"

"They...they were understanding," said Rainbow as she pulled away with tear stained cheeks and watery eyes, "Even Spitfire understood and they let me know that they call me Crash to say I belong, not because I'm weak. That's why I feel so silly...you were right all along. You've never steered me wrong and yet...I just couldn't trust you and I chose to trust in my...fear."

"I actually understand that better than anypony," said Mario, "remember who I married."

"Miss Anxiety herself," said Rainbow, "but...I just don't want you think that I don't value your advice. You're very special to me, Mario. You're still the only pony I can open up to like this. To open up with somepony else still feels...uncomfortable. I've been trying with Shenran recently, but...I still feel more comfortable talking to you about things. Sorry..."

"It's okay, Dashie," said Mario, "But just know that your friends all love you just as much as I do and that you can open up with them without fear of judgment. And don't worry too much about opening up with the Wonderbolts. Just remember that when something is bothering you that you can speak up and they'll help you out just like we would do okay. They've got your back just as much as you have theirs and the rest of your friends." Rainbow smiled as she used a fore-hoof to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you, Mario," said Rainbow, "and again, I'm sorry for ruining your chance to have the spotlight. You were really great out there. I have in my eyes become the best flyer in Equestria." Mario smiled as the two best friends shared another hug with each other. Mario then pulled away, kissed her fore-head, and walked off. Rainbow just had a rather emotional smile on her face as she looked up to the sky and held her goggles with a fore-hoof.

Late that night, Rainbow was busy sweeping the empty show grounds as Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, Mario, Shenran, and Scootaloo came up to her. Mario had let them know that he and Rainbow had settled things between each other, but not about the nickname.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she, Scootaloo, and Mario, "We just wanted to check on you. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing great, thanks!" said Rainbow cheerfully.

"Sure you don't need any help?" said Scootaloo.

"Nah," Rainbow answered, "This mess is my responsibility, and I've gotta clean it up myself. And after this, Spitfire's got me cleaning the Wonderbolts' compound for the next month." Twilight and Scootaloo shared puzzled looks with each other.

"So why are you in such a good mood?" said Scootaloo, wondering if Rainbow had even heard what had come out of her mouth.

"Duh! Because I'm a Wonderbolt!" said Rainbow and just smiled happily. Shenran then gave a chuckle.

"I take it that you managed to come clean regarding that nickname of yours?" Shenran asked. Rainbow sighed. She didn't want anything spoiling her good mood, but she really want to show Mario that she did trust her friends.

"Yeah, I finally took Mario's advice and told the Wonderbolts the truth about the nickname," said Rainbow.

"You actually listened to Mario?!" Fluttershy exclaimed dramatically.

"That means the sky is gonna fall any second now!" Shenran shouted fearfully as Fluttershy held her husband for dear life.

"Oh be quiet!" Twilight and Mario snapped annoyingly. Rainbow snickered.

"Very funny, you guys," said Rainbow, "The point is the they call me Crash to say I'm part of the Wonderbolt family, not to be mean. And besides, the extra cleaning is something I have to do for ruining Mario's moment and changing the show routine behind Spitfire's back. I gotta take responsibility after all. And I get to live my dream!" It was then a montage of Rainbow's face in her Wonderbolt uniform was seen, along with herself, Soarin, and Spitfire racing below it across the blue sky.

Back in reality, Rainbow just smiled contently and went back to work. The others just smiled.

"Well, we're glad everything is okay," said Twilight.

"And Scootaloo," said Rainbow, "I'm sorry I put you up to kicking that storm cloud at me."

"It's okay," said Scootaloo, "I should've spoken up instead of just doing it. After all, Mario helped me learn to confide in Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle when I have a problem. I'm glad you know you can confide in the Wonderbolts. Just remember that you can confide in me and the rest of your friends too."

"Well said, Scootaloo," said Mario as Scootaloo nuzzled his side.

"I know, Scoot, I know," said Rainbow, "Well...I got work to do so I'll see ya later...hopefully..." Rainbow then got back to work. Twilight, Scootaloo, and Mario exchanged nods with each other before they headed over to where Rainbow was busy cleaning. Rainbow saw that Twilight and Mario were helping with taking the decorations down. Soon the others were also doing the same.

"Guys!" Rainbow protested, "Spitfire said..."

"I'll deal with Spitfire," said Mario, "We're your friends and we want to help our friend because we've got her back." Rainbow just smiled gratefully as they all got to work with the clean up duty. Little did Rainbow or Mario know, was that Spitfire had returned to check on Rainbow and had seen everything. Soarin was also with her.

"You gonna stop them Captain?" Soarin asked quietly. Spitfire just chuckled.

"No," said Spitfire in the same tone, "She'll be working solo cleaning the compound for a month anyway. Right now, she needs her friends." Soarin just smirked.

"Sounds like somepony is getting soft in her old age," Soarin teased.

"Oh button your lips, Soarin!" Spitfire shot back since Soarin was the older then her by a few years, "Besides, when you're a newbie and had a rough first few days, being with close friends is the best medicine." Spitfire then blinked and made a face, "I sound just like Mario don't I."

"Guess he's rubbed off on you," Soarin added, "but I always knew you had a caring heart."

"Alright, cut it out!" Spitfire retorted and gave him a hard shoulder jab with her fore-leg, "Let's head back to HQ!"

"Right boss," said Soarin with a chuckle as they two Wonderbolts headed back to their Headquarters. Spitfire rolled her eyes, but deep down she smiled.

She didn't mind the team knowing about her caring side.

Just she, like Rainbow Dash, didn't like just anypony knowing about it.

 **If you're wondering why Rainbow didn't do an imitation of Shenran, it was because the friend that allowed me to use Shenran in this story requested Rainbow NOT imitate him. So it was done out of respect. Sorry pony fans.**

 **And I had to do a little Soarin-Dash shipping. I mean Rainbow picked Soarin to act like Rarity. Plus she did get in his face and batted her eyes at him. LOL**

 **And the person that allows me to use Shenran requested that Rainbow Dash not impersonate his pony. That's why she didn't imitate Shenran. Sorry pony fans.**

 **And it always bugged me that Rainbow was never honest about why "Crash" bothered her so much, so I added it into the story. In addition, it also allowed me to give Spitfire a little more character development. After all, the show really focuses on making her so cliché and many fans don't take her character seriously, I want to show that underneath that tough persona of hers, Spitfire is a real pony who can be relatable to others and a good friend.**

 **At the end, I'm glad Rainbow was feeling better, but to leave everypony else out in the cold about what happened just left the ending incomplete. She could have spent a simple ten to fifteen seconds to say all was well. That is why I included an alternate ending.**

 **Next Time: the Holidays are back once again and this time the Mane nine play roles in a Hearth's Warming Variation of Charles Dickens's _The Christmas Carol._ What roles will Shenran and Mario play in this story?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	131. A Hearth's Warming Tale

A Hearth's Warming Tale

 _Pony's Log Number 608: I wouldn't go so far as to call Starlight a Scrooge, even if she did under-appreciate friendship at one point in her life..._

It was another Hearth's Warming Eve. Snow covered the rooftops of houses and decorations were being set up for the holiday season.

[Ponies - The Cutie Mark Crusaders sang as they rode the back of a wagon being pulled by Hondo Flanks with Cookie Crumbles walking alongside of her. In the foreground, some mistletoe had been set up in the foreground as the wagon went by. A mare gave a stallion under the mistletoe a kiss. It was then Twilight and Mario's castle appeared in the distance and was being decorated by some local Pegasi. Some other ponies watched while another pony wrapped a cloth around a pole to make it look like a candy cane. Octavia was directing some carolers as Rainbow soared into the fore-ground.]

 _Ponies' voices fill the night  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again  
Happy hearts so full and bright  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again  
Oh, what a sight  
Look at the light  
All for tonight  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Fluttershy - she was helping Rainbow set up some clouds.]

 _Clouds arranged so they're just so_

[Pegasi]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Rainbow Dash - She frog-leaped from one cloud to the next.]

 _Gonna make some awesome snow_

[Pegasi]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Shenran - He hovered a wagon in the air filled with firewood toward the castle.]

 _Some firewood to keep us warm_

[Pegasi]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash - they sang together from cloud above Shenran.]

 _The chill wind blows  
Making a show  
Snowflakes aglow_

[Ponies - as they finished singing, a red and green ribbon flowed across the foreground and into the background to bring the scene inside of the castle.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Pinkie Pie - Inside the castle, several ponies were decorating the inside of the castle. Cranky was looking rather grumpy until Pinkie put a hat on his head, bounced around with bells around her stomach.]

 _A day that's filled with songs to sing_

[Ponies - The earth ponies wearing bell belts trotted past Cranky, who was now smiling.]

 _Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding_

[Applejack- She stood next to a cart beside the Cake Family and showed off their delicious treats.]

 _Cakes and pastries we shall bring_

[Ponies -As the ponies can sing, a Pegasus flew above wrapping a string of lights over some bells hanging on the ceiling. Then one pony gave another pony some cider to drink.]

 _Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding  
We're so busy making merry  
Windigos should all be wary_

[Stallions]

 _As our mighty voices carry_

[Ponies - As they were singing, the tree was brought in for decorating and a few others brought in some wrapped presents.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Rarity - As she sang, she was sewing some fabric together.

 _Decorations we shall make_

[Ponies - Three Pegasi hung up some other garland against a wall.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Mario - As he sang, he used his magic to give some large red ribbons and streamers for the other ponies to hang up.]

 _Streams and ribbons for the take_

[Unicorns - they were also hanging and adjusting some more ribbons in various holiday colors on some other columns.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Rarity - She put a hat on a stallion's head.]

 _Perfection you just cannot fake_

[Ponies - they stood before another decorated tree. Muffins then hovered over with a string of lights around her body and wearing the tree topper on her head. She also carrying a large ornament.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Rarity - She sang as she pressured Muffins to place the ornament properly, but Muffins ended up dropping it and the ornament shattered. Rarity face-hooved herself as Muffins just shrugged apologetically.]

 _Not one mistake  
Don't let that break  
Oh, goodness' sake!_

[Ponies - At the entrance, Big Mac came charging with a wagon loaded with presents. Granny Smith started tossing gifts to some ponies and a few landed on top of them. Muffins then sat on top of the tree she had tried to decorate as Rarity, Fluttershy, Shenran, Rainbow, and Mario gathered around the tree.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a-  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!_

Everypony cheered.

"Great job, everypony!" Mario said to the others, "Nice work!" Everypony smiled back in return as Mario looked up and found Starlight just watching the decorating from the upper balcony. Mario used his magic to make some magic walls appear and wall jumped to the second balcony. He didn't wait long after landing beside Starlight and gave her a hug.

"You alright, sis?" Mario asked gently. Starlight just gave him a sheepishly smile.

"Hey, Starlight!" Twilight as she appeared behind the two ponies with Spike at her side holding a wrapped package, "Ready to celebrate your first Hearth's Warming Eve here in Ponyville!"

"I was thinking I might just skip it," Starlight said dismissively.

"GASP!" said Twilight and Spike in shock as the latter dropped his candy cane. Mario was taken aback himself hearing Starlight say that.

(Main theme)

Spike was still in shock when he recovered.

"Skip Hearth's Warming Eve?!" Spike exclaimed as he found his voice.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Mario asked in a calmer tone.

"I just find it all a little silly," said Starlight as she walked off with a bored look on her face, "It's mostly a day dedicated to presents and candy, isn't it?"

"And why would you deny yourself presents and candy?" Spike asked, "That's crazy talk!"

"I _think_ what Spike means to say is Hearth's Warming is about more than presents and candy," said Twilight as she pushed Spike away.

"I can understand why you could see Hearth's Warming that way," said Mario, "There tends to be an excessive amount of commercialism for gifts and candy during the holidays."

"You can say that again..." said a voice. The group looked back to see Diamond Tiara heading up to them.

"Hey, Di," said Mario as they exchanged a hug. Diamond Tiara then gave Twilight a hug as well.

"Thank _you_ and Mario for letting me stay overnight," said Diamond Tiara to Twilight, "with my Dad working late for last minute shoppers and Mother...well, you know how she is by now...I'm just glad to be somewhere where I can actually _enjoy_ the holidays for once. Besides, you're more like my real mom these days..." Diamond Tiara's eyes shrunk as she looked away uncomfortably. Spike snickered until Mario smacked the back of his head...hard.

"Ow!" Spike yelped.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Di," said Mario, "Twilight and I think of you as part of the family now. You're certainly more than just a student to us. Right, dear?"

"Right, honey," said Twilight and then looked at the little filly, "While I'd rather you just call me Twilight for now, I have no problem filling in to give you some motherly love. No child should have that taken away from them." Starlight and Mario just exchanged sad looks with each other and then quickly recomposed themselves so nopony could notice.

"So...what's this have to do with Hearth's Warming exactly?" Starlight asked.

"For starters, Hearth's Warming is more than just presents and candy, big sister," said Diamond Tiara.

"Di is right," said Twilight as she walked up to Starlight, "It's a time to spend with friends and family when we celebrate a very important day in Equestria's history."

"I think to most ponies," said Starlight, "it's just an excuse for silly songs and fun, not a day to remember some old story." Mario just hummed.

"While I could debate the fact that the "old story" is a true part of our history," said Mario, "I think I can understand why you feel this way. After all, you grew up feeling alone and excluded from all the fun. If I had been shunted of all the holiday's fun, I'd think the same way about the holiday."

"I can understand your feelings too, big sis," said Diamond Tiara, "For years, Hearth's Warming was nothing but presents for me. I mean with just Mother at home complaining and Father busy at the store, the presents were all I had to look forward too. Mother pretty much said to my face I can expect nothing this year, but...whatever! I'll spent my holiday with you guys and that is good enough for me!"

"Well, said Di," said Twilight, "You now understand the true meaning of the holiday."

"Which is based off an old story," Starlight repeated and tried to walk away. Twilight then smiled and teleported in front of Starlight.

"Maybe you just haven't heard the _right_ Hearth's Warming Eve story yet!" Twilight told Starlight.

"Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns sing songs around a hearth to fight back an eternal winter caused by the mythical windigos?" Starlight proposed, "Ha! Every foal and filly knows that story!"

"Not that one," Twilight replied, "My favorite holiday story, "A Hearth's Warming Tale"!"

"Oh, I love that one!" said Spike excitedly as he stood between Starlight and Twilight.

"Me, too!" said Mario with Diamond Tiara standing beside her.

"Ugh...Father used to read that to me every year," said Diamond Tiara annoyingly, "I think he was trying to say I was alot like the main character in the story..." She then sighed sadly, "...and he was right...to some degree..." Mario just patted the little filly on the back.

"It's all in the past, Di," said Mario, "Just come and enjoy the story for what it is. Twilight is a good story teller and you can get some snuggle time with her."

"Okay, master," said Diamond Tiara, inwardly looking forward to the idea of snuggling with Twilight. Starlight just had an unamused look on her face.

A few minutes later, Twilight grabbed a book from the shelf and headed back toward a sofa where Spike and Diamond Tiara were sitting along the edges holding a cup of cocoa. Mario and Starlight were each sitting on some single side chairs opposite a low table. Twilight had barely taken a seat when Diamond Tiara wasted no time resting her head against her side. Twilight just smiled and held her close with one of her wings.

"This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost," said Twilight, "who hated Hearth's Warming Eve. It all began many moons ago in Canterlot..."

It was then the scene was transported to the setting of the story, which was Canterlot in the 19th century.

"Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit," Twilight continued to narrate as several ponies were walking about the area. It was then a grey building came into view that stuck out from all the other lit up and decorated buildings, "Every home...except one." It was then a pony that looked like Starlight appeared wearing a 19th century shirt and glasses, plus her bangs were cut the way Starlight used to have them...in her more darker days.

"It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded," Twilight continued as Snowfall Frost continued to manage some weights and sternly glared at her bookshelf as she grabbed a book, " _Almost_ , since everypony knows that Star Swirl was an expert at everything from transfiguration, dimensional calibration, teleportation-" The scene then froze.

"We get it," said Spike, "Star Swirl's awesome."

"Yeah, if I didn't know better, Twilight," said Diamond Tiara, "It sounds like Mario wasn't that far off."

"Far off about what?" Twilight asked curiously and also annoyingly.

"He's not second to _your_ _books_ ," said Diamond Tiara, "he's _second_ to your original boyfriend, Star Swirl."

"Ooooooooooooooh! Busted!" Spike interjected.

"Be quiet," said Twilight firmly, "Star Swirl lived thousands of years of ago. I looked up to him for his magical abilities, not because I was in love with him." She gave Diamond Tiara glare, which made the filly stop snickering and back down.

"Sorry," said Diamond Tiara sadly, "I was only teasing cause you seem to fangirl over him sometimes." Twilight just glared as Diamond Tiara scooted away insecurely. Twilight then used her wing to pull her back and gave little nuzzle to say it was okay.

"Let's just get back to the story," said Twilight as Diamond Tiara breathed a sigh of relief and the story scene resumed.

"Yeah," said Diamond Tiara as she snuggled into Twilight's side again, "Let's do that."

"Right," said Twilight as Snowfall smirked to herself, "The point is, Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time." It was then Snowfall tried to turn some lead into gold, but then she heard the sound of some bells ringing that made her cancel the spell and drop the rock. Snowfall glared as she looked out the window to see that some stallions wearing some bells were responsible for the interruption.

"Well, that batch is ruined, " said Snowfall indignantly before yelling, " _Snowdash_!" It was then a pony that looked like Rainbow Dash appeared with a short mane and wearing a 19th century shirt, vest, and bowtie appeared.

"Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant," Twilight narrated.

"What do you need?" Snowdash asked.

"Get this mess cleaned up," Snowfall ordered as Snowdash got to work, "Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration!" Snowfall then stomped away indignantly as Snowdash rolled her eyes and continued sweeping.

"Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve," Snowdash muttered under her breath, "Where did they get _that_ crazy idea?"

"Celebrating the holidays isn't anything crazy at all," said a voice with a British flux. He looked just like Shenran wearing a 19th century suit with a festive scarf around his neck.

"It was at that moment Douglas Fur appeared in the doorway," Twilight narrated, "He was Snowfall's nephew and was always very kind and cheerful to everypony he met."

"What's up, Dougie?" Snowdash replied as they shared a hoof bump. Snowfall was quite annoyed.

"What are you doing here, _nephew_?" Snowfall asked rather rudely, but Douglas Fur took no notice.

"Well, Aunt Snowfall," said Douglas Fur, "Tonight is Hearth's Warming Eve and my wife and I are hosting a little party at our home this evening."

"Oh yeah," said Snowdash, "It's gonna be awesome!"

"How can you even afford to host a party?" Snowfall remarked, "Especially when you wasted your time marrying a mare with no wealth to her name instead of doing something more productive with your life!"

"What can I say?" Douglas Fur replied, "I fell in love. Surely you must have had your eyes on some pony in your life!"

"Bah!" Snowfall snarled, "Love is big waste of time, just like this blasted holiday!"

"Hearth's Warming is not a waste of time, Aunt Snowfall," said Douglas Fur, "it is a special time of year in which ponies are meant to celebrate with the family and friends. You are more than welcome to join us."

"You talk like a fool, my nephew," said Snowfall darkly, "now get out!"

"Douglas Fur was disappointed, he didn't let Snowfall's sour mood ruin his holiday spirit," Twilight narrated, "it hadn't been the first time Snowfall had turned him down."

"Very well," said Douglas Fur with a sigh before cheering up, "Happy Hearth's Warming to you, Aunt Snowfall." He then turned to Snowdash, "Will you still be join us!"

"Duh! Totally!" said Snowdash as Douglas Fur smiled and took his leave. Snowfall groaned and rolled her eyes irritably.

"Today is nothing to celebrate," Snowfall said bitterly, "Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria."

"Dangerous?" Snowdash retorted in the background, "It's awesome! It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos!" In the foreground, Snowfall was losing her patience.

"That silly legend is the problem!" said Snowfall sternly, "Telling everypony that "singing songs and being nice" will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's now how it works." Snowfall stomped her hoof firmly to emphasize her point.

"I think you might be missing the point," said Snowdash as she held a dustpan in her fore-hoof. Snowfall then teleported to Snowdash, staring her down.

"Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria," Snowfall said firmly, "That's a worthy goal for anypony." She then stomped off.

"But, by all means, if you want to go home early," said Snowfall in a very sarcastic tone, "ignore all the hard work you have, and spend the rest-"

"SWEET!" Snowdash yelled before zooming away. Snowfall rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window and saw Snowdash disappear behind some buildings. A few other ponies were chattering happily on the streets.

"I _hate_ Hearth's Warming Eve!" said Snowfall bitterly as she turned away from the window, "All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether."

[Snowfall - As she sang in a sickingly sweet tone, she closed the curtains behind her, and stood on the tip of her hooves to pick up a square bottle. Then she grabbed a few more items with her magic.]

 _Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street  
Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet  
Words said so often that they lack any meaning  
Why should I join in when I could be intervening?_

[Snowfall - She began mixing various ingredients into her cauldron, which made a huge cloud of green smoke cover the area, making things more ominous as Snowfall smirked evilly as she approached the foreground.]

 _Everypony loves this cursed holiday  
But would they be better off with it out of the way?  
Well, okay_

[Snowfall - She then peeked outside her front door to grab a wreath. Then walked out from a dark alley as she grabbed some hanging decorations above her. Then as a couple was giving a little colt a teddy bear, Snowfall walked past with a smug look on her face as she took the teddy bear away, leaving the foal on the verge of tears.]

 _Say goodbye to the holiday  
With my magic, I'll erase it  
The greatest gift that I give today  
And everypony will have to face it_

[Snowfall - She stood at the edge of the balcony while carrying various objects in her magic grip.]

 _No more little games for you to play  
After you say goodbye to the holiday_

[Snowfall - She burst inside and dropped the items she was holding on the floor. Once the door was closed, she dumped all the items into her cauldron. Ghostly forms of the wreath and a present rose out of the brew before they were gone with the wind.]

 _Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run  
Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, your done  
Finally set free from your forced celebrations  
No need to reply to your trite invitations_

[Snowfall - She holds a calendar as she ripped a single page out of it. Then grabbed some other bottles before heading back to her cauldron.]

 _Calendar shorter by a single day  
Is my magic up to the test?  
Time to see, I can't delay_

[Snowfall - She dumped some red, green, and blue potions into the cauldron. As she dumped a yellow potion in, two windigo shaped clouds appeared as she stood on her hind legs to keep singing.]

 _Say goodbye to the holiday  
Prepare the spell, no hesitation  
All memory shall fade away  
See Equestria's new transformation_

[Snowfall - She sang deviously before doing a sinister laugh and then stood on her hind legs to sing a long note as the windigo clouds wisped back into the cauldron. She smiled evilly as she gazed at the magic brew.]

 _No more shall anypony say  
Happy Hearth's Warming...  
...After today_!

"After today..."

"Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off," said Snowfall, "and they'll have me to thank for it!" It was then the scene froze.

"Wait a minute," said Starlight, "Snowfall doesn't like Hearth's Warming Eve so she decides to cast a spell to get rid of it altogether? That sounds a little extreme."

"Says the pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs," Spike muttered as he sipped his cocoa. Yet the little dragon was loud enough to be heard as Twilight raised a wing over him.

"I think what Spike is trying to say is that everypony has their reasons for doing things," said Twilight, giving him a couple of glares, Mario and Diamond Tiara, were glaring at him as well, "Even Snowfall. And if I could continue the story, we might just find out what they are."

"Proceed," said Spike, making Twilight roll her eyes and put her wing down.

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara added, "The way you tell this story makes it alot more exciting." Twilight chuckled.

"Snowfall was all set to case her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time," Twilight read aloud as the story scene continued, "when a voice from the hearth caught her attention."

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" said a voice that sounded similar to Applejack's, which startled Snowfall.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Snowfall asked. It was then a ghost pony appeared from the cauldron who looked like Applejack, wearing a dress with a country hat, short boots with snowflakes, and her mane in braided pigtails appeared.

"The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past, that's who," the ghost pony replied, "and you and me have got to have a little chat."

"A spirit?!" said Snowfall suspiciously, "I didn't cast any spirit summoning spell. What are _you_ doing here?"

"You didn't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'?" the Past spirit replied, walking right through the unicorn, leaving Snowfall shell shocked and frazzled, "You've got our attention, Snowfall Frost, and we've got some plenty strong opinions on this spell of yours."

""We"?" Snowfall asked puzzled as she recovered.

"They'll be along in a bit," said the Past spirit, "For now, it's just you and me." She then opened a window, which caused Snowfall's top hat to appear on her head.

"Let's get a move on," said the Past spirit, "We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Snowfall indignantly as she stomped away, "I've got a spell to cast, and I _don't_ need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve."

"We aren't going to the past to learn about the holiday," said the past spirit, "We're going to learn about you." She then made a rope appear and magically made the rope to lasso Snowfall, who yelped and then wailed as she was towed right out of her window and into the winter's night sky.

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past - Some sparkles filled the air as she and Snowfall hovered across the sky. Then a bright light appeared as they arrived at a small secluded village. Then they circled around a tree, making it turn back into a sapling. They soon reached the outskirts of the village.]

 _As a young thing, life sure is somethin'  
You go makin' choices large and small  
Always growin' like a seedin'  
And playin' is like a dreamin'  
And before you know it, big and tall_

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past - She and Snowfall make their way into the village. It was then three foals walked up to filly Snowfall, who was wearing a blue schoolgirl's outfit and straw boater hat. Filly Snowfall then used her magic to set up some decorations.]

 _And every little bitty choice you make  
Sends you down a path to who you are today  
So let's take a little trip down memory lane  
And see just what the past has to say_

"Aw, look how cute you were," said the Past spirit as Filly Snowfall gave the three foals each a present, "Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either."

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past - Snowfall just had a sad look on her face as she saw her filly self walk right through her with her box filled with decorations. Filly Snowfall headed inside the schoolhouse and started setting up her decorations.]

 _The seeds of the past  
They grow pretty fast  
Just look at who you were back then  
The seeds, as they grow  
Look what they can show  
Reveal the truth time and again_

Just then a grey unicorn with a black suit and a stern face came into the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Snowfall?" he asked sternly.

"Decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart," said filly Snowfall with a cute smile on her face.

"You said you wanted to learn to be a powerful unicorn, did you not?!" Flintheart asked her.

"I do!" Filly Snowfall replied.

"And what is the way that one _becomes_ a powerful unicorn?" Flintheart asked bluntly. Filly Snowfall cleared her throat.

"Word hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria," Filly Snowfall replied with a big smile on her face. The past spirit smirked as Snowfall just smiled sheepishly.

"And how do these help you to learn magic?" Flintheart asked as he picked up an ornament.

"I want to be strong enough to stop windigos!" said Filly Snowfall.

"That's just a story we tell little ponies," Flintheart said sternly, " _Real_ magic takes time to learn." He then dropped the ornament and let it shatter on the floor, leaving Snowfall upset.

"It's your choice," said Flintheart rather snootily, "Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and making nothing of yourself." He then pushed the box toward Filly Snowfall and walked away.

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past - Filly Snowfall looked conflicted for a bit but then a stern look appeared on her face as she stomped away. The filly then looked out of the window as the three foals came up to it and smiled. Filly Snowfall glared at them and shut the curtains. She then dumped her box into the trash can, set up some books, and started to study.]

 _Then some distress, words so careless  
Standin' there, you don't know what to do  
Feelin' helpless, you can't make it hurt less  
So you go and change your point of view_

Snowfall and the Past spirit watched as she saw her filly self fighting back tears as she forcefully wiped her eyes and kept studying.

"It was for the best after all," said Snowfall with a rather shakey tone, "I couldn't keep wasting my time playing with toys, embracing the holidays, and being with friends if I wanted to be a powerful unicorn after all! I had to prioritize my studies. Not waste my time over candy and presents!"

"But y'all didn't give up on Hearth's Warming completely," said the Past Spirit. Snowfall gave the spirit a puzzled look before the scene changed. They were now standing outside another familiar building.

"I...I remember this place!" said Snowfall, "I was an apprentice here!" She and the Past spirit looked inside to find that the master of the building was hosting a Hearth's Warming party inside. Snowfall chuckled.

"Master was always so cheerful and encouraging," Snowfall continued, "and he loved Hearth's Warming as well. As much as I...wanted to keep studying, he always made sure to end the day early so we could celebrate." The Past spirit just smirked.

"And who might that be?" the past spirit asked as she pointed a fore-hoof towards a stallion that looked just like Mario, wearing a 19th century brown shirt and vest. Snowfall smiled when she saw him.

"That was my magic rival, Jingle Bell," said Starlight, "we spent alot of time trying to see who could master a spell first and trying to memorize as many spells as we could." She then sighed contently.

"Seems to me he was more than just your rival," the spirit teased as Snowfall blushed. Jingle Belle walked up to Teenage Starlight, who was wearing a 19th century dark brown dress and had her mane in a pony tail, was just sitting near her study desk watching everypony have a good time. Her eyes darted back and forth quickly before she used her magic to sneak a book onto her desk. It was then the book suddenly was pulled away from her.

"Hey!" Teenage Snowfall exclaimed.

"I believe the master said you were to ease off the studying for tonight," Jingle Belle teased. Young Starlight rolled her eyes.

"And if I don't, are you gonna snitch on me," Teenage Snowfall remarked and started pouting. Jingle Belle chucked.

"I'm not tattle-pony," he replied, "but I'm worried."

"Worried?" Teenage Snowfall said smugly, "Worried that I'll surpass you in our magic studies?"

"No," said Jingle Belle softly, "Worried about you."

"Me?" Teenage Snowfall replied, her cheeks turning light pink.

"There's more to life than just studying, Snowfall," said Jingle in a soft but caring tone, "And tonight is Hearth's Warming Eve. Come and dance with me!" Teenage Snowfall looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know you're not trying to just distract me from my studies?" Teenage Snowfall asked with a smirk.

"Geez, ain't we playing hard ta get," said the Past Spirit as Snowfall just blushed and smiled. Jingle Belle chuckled.

"If I'm dancing with you," Jingle Bell replied, "Neither of us can possibly be studying now, can we?" Teenage Snowfall chuckled.

"Good point," Teenage Snowfall replied, "I supposed just a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Jingle Bell then gently guided Teenage Snowfall to the center of the room to dance. Teenage Snowfall was a little stiff at first, but she didn't take long to loosen up and was soon laughing and having a good time. Once the music was over, they both took a moment to catch their breath and applaud the musicians. It was then they saw the other ponies were cheering for them. They both looked up and saw that they had danced right under some mistletoe. Teenage Snowfall looked rather shy until Jingle Bell went to kiss her cheek, but Teenage Snowfall turned her head at the very moment so they ended up kissing on the lips. Both pulled away in shock, blushing heavily before they just smiled and shared a nose nuzzle.

"Now ain't that the sweetest thing," said the Past spirit as Snowfall just smiled at the sight. The mood soon turned somber as the Past spirit's smile flipped over.

"Too bad it didn't last," the Past spirit remarked. Snowfall felt her heart skip a beat as they were teleported away. Snowfall was bit frazzled at first, but soon noticed that they were inside her office. The only difference was that the room was filled with still unpacked boxes. Snowfall was now wearing her current attire, but without her glasses to emphasize that she was still younger than present Snowfall. Young Snowfall was just reading another one of her magic books when Jingle Bell, now wearing a formal suit and top hat was giving the mare a stern glare.

"I don't understand what has gotten into you, Snowfall," Jingle Bell said firmly, "Ever since you got your own study, you've been obsessed with doing magic day and night, day and night. We hardly have any time for each other! Do you even remember the last time we had a date?"

"I've been very busy lately," said Young Snowfall firmly, "You know my philosophy: Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria!"

"But that doesn't mean just sitting here in the office from sun up to sun down studying your life away," Jingle Bell protested, "There a whole world out there, Snowfall. A world full of love and friendship! And you're missing it!"

"Will you get your head out of the clouds!" Young Snowfall said angrily, "We live in a real world, Jingle Bell! A world where working hard is what is going to make you a powerful unicorn! You could have been a powerful unicorn as well, but no! You threw it all away indulging in some stupid fantasy filled with pointless intangibles!" Jingle Bell looked hurt. The Past spirit was just watching the scene attentively as Snowfall was on the verge of tears.

"Is that what you think I did?" said Jingle Bell darkly, "You think wanting to become a baker is a stupid dream! You think...falling in love with you and asking for your hoof in marriage so we could pursue something better than studying magic all the time are... _pointless intangibles_!" Young Snowfall was taken aback by the last statement, but then just gave Jingle Bell an icy glare.

"If you really think I would be willing to do something like that," said Young Snowfall darkly, "Then you really are a fool." Young Snowfall turned away to continue studying. Jingle Bell said nothing as he raised a fore-hoof, which had a beautiful gold ring that had a nicely sized diamond on it. Snowfall was fighting not to cry. Jingle Bell then let the gold ring fall off his fore-hoof as he sadly walked away with a broken heart. The ring clinked about the floor a few times before rolling over to Young Snowfall's fore-hoof. She looked down and used her magic to pick up the now abandoned engagement ring.

"Go! GO!" Snowfall yelled to her younger self as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Don't let it end like this! Go after him! You know deep down that you love him! _Go after him you fool_!" Snowfall had forgotten that she didn't exist to her younger self and that her pleas were left unheard. Young Snowfall then threw the ring into the fire place and went back to her studying.

"NOOOOO!" Snowfall screamed as she lay on her stomach and started to cry, "No...no, no, no..." The Past spirit just looked at the now crying Snowfall.

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past]

 _And in that moment, thought you didn't know it  
Your defenses set up wall you built to last  
Leading to the pony you've become today  
And the spell you're about to cast  
It all comes from your past_

[Snowfall - She lifted her head, somehow singing in a broken tone as she watched her younger self now crying as well before her book.]

 _The seeds of the past  
We grow up so fast  
Some hurts never go away_

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past - Young Snowfall then angrily wiped her eyes before she found a picture of herself and Jingle Bell. She tossed it into the fireplace as well. Snowfall just buried her face back into the floor and closed her eyes as her eyes shed some more tears.]

 _The seeds as they grow  
They we can't let go  
All tied to this one holiday_

The story was paused again when the group heard some sniffling. Twilight was now crying.

"Sorry, everypony," Twilight sniffled, "That part of the story always gets me a little teary."

"Would it be because you nearly chose your studies over Mario at one point of your life?" Diamond Tiara asked gently. Twilight just nodded as the filly gave Twilight a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It's all in the past," said Diamond Tiara gently, "You love Mario and that's all that matters now. Right, master?" Mario gave a firm nod before he hovered over to kiss his wife's cheek and dried her eyes before sitting back down. Twilight then felt better and went back to the story.

By the time Snowfall had opened her eyes, she found that she was in front of her cauldron. She looked around to find that she was alone again...and back in the present time...supposedly.

"Spirit?" Snowfall called out, "What am I supposed to-" Snowfall then stopped her question when she saw a giant present in the middle of the room.

POP WHISTLE!

The package opened and some confetti came out.

"Snowball Frost!" said somepony with a reverberating voice, "It is I, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents!" It was then a pony that looked just like Pinkie appeared wearing a blue wreath around her head that was filled with candy and a yellow cloak with a candy cane colored belt. The spirit wasted no time getting into Snowfall's face, leaving her feeling a bit disturbed.

"Um, don't you mean "Present", like the time?" Snowfall asked.

"No!" the Present...err...Presents spirit replied as she started poking about from random directions, "Toys, Hearth's Warming doll...Here, want a cupcake?" Snowfall just looked rather annoyed as she took the items the spirit gave her and dumped them into the trash.

"Fine, "Presents"," Snowfall remarked, "All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on."

"Oh, Snowfall," said the Presents spirit as she grabbed the items from her trash can, "it's not what the gift _is_ that matters, it's what the gift means."

"It doesn't _mean_ anything," said Snowfall, "It's just stuff!"

"Exactly! Sometimes a cupcake means "I love you!"," the Presents spirit explained, "Or a toy means, "Hi, how are you doing?". Sometimes a books means "Your mane looks amazing!". And sometimes a scarf means...Well, a scarf _usually_ means you look cold. That one's easy."

"I don't understand anything you're saying," said Snowfall. It was then the Presents spirit started trembling.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the Presents spirit mumbled.

"What's happening to you?!" Snowfall asked with concern.

"My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off!" replied the Presents spirit, "That means a song is coming on!"

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - She pushed Snowfall into the open, showing her the sites as they both saw one pony holding lots of gifts and another stallion had some sweets in a wagon. The spirit then stood before a fountain as a banner was hung up and then put a wreath around Snowfall, who looked annoyed.]

 _Take a look at everything around you  
All the smells that surely will astound you  
Open up your heart, it will surround you  
In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve_

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - She and Snowfall saw a pony giving another pony a cup of cocoa to warm up. Then some carolers were singing outside the house of an elderly pony. The spirit then gave a foal a toy, another mare a hug, and then showcased another pony wearing a sweater. Then she started dancing around some ponies who were dancing in the street.]

 _The little things that make it better  
Little ponies spreading cheer  
Give a toy, a hug, a sweater  
Memories that last all year_

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - Snowfall gave the ponies an awkward look and tried to walk away when the spirit got in front of her. Snowfall tried to walk away in the opposite direction, but the spirit got in her way and in her face. The spirit than showed Snowfall a large, medium, and small present. She then noticed a pony wobbling about on a crutch when she used her magic to heal him and put dancing shoes on his hind hooves. Then they did a tap-dancing duet together.]

 _The present's always filled with presents  
Large, medium, and small  
Sometimes the most important things  
Aren't very big at all_

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - Snowfall then saw the spirit was now in the background and standing before a window. As Snowfall looked inside she saw Snowdash with a unicorn that looked just like Rarity wearing a satin red dress, a Pegasus that looked like Fluttershy wearing a white dress with tiny pink flowers with a green scarf, and her nephew. Snowdash then gave the three ponies a hug.]

 _What a party, there's so much to see here  
Can't believe you didn't want to be here  
You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here  
This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve_

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - She grabbed a mug of cider and gave a toast to another pony. She then bounced up to the musicians and started to dance. Then a stallion gave a present to another mare. The mare gave it to the spirit. The Snowdash gave another present to a nearby stallion. That stallion gave it to the spirit, who used her nose to place into a giant pile of presents.]

 _Cider's flowing, this is living  
Come on and feel the beat  
Life is better when you're giving  
Each time you do it feels so sweet_

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - She then poked about the pile of presents and stood at the very top of it. Snowfall peeked inside the room and had a small smile on her face. Snowdash and her three friends were chatting with each other, the pile of presents tumbled over as ponies reached out to catch their own present.]

 _The present's always filled with presents  
So come on, open your eyes  
Spend time with ponies just like you  
And watch your spirits rise_

[The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents - A giant package appeared before Snowfall. The spirit then popped out of the passage, shocking Snowfall, and then bounced away. She then stood in the middle of the room on her hind legs before she got into the fore-ground and tossed some confetti into the air.]

 _The present's always filled with presents  
Take a look around  
The reason for the holiday  
Is quite easily found  
Yes, the reason for the holiday  
Is quite easily found_

 _And the reason is to be with your friends!_

"And the reason is to be with your friends!" Twilight sing sang in a voice that was similar to Pinkie. She then found Starlight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara were smirking at her, "What?"

"You know you're doing your Pinkie Pie voice, right?" Starlight pointed out. Twilight blushed.

"I was not!" Twilight protested feebly as she hid her face behind the book. Spike, Diamond Tiara, and Mario laughed.

"My wife is _so cute_ when she blushes," Mario teased, "and when she does Pinkie's voice."

"Oh be quiet!" Twilight remarked, "I'd like to see you do Pinkie's voice."

"Why do I need to impersonate Pinkie's voice?" said Mario in the pink pony's voice and speaking quickly, "that would be just super duper weird. I mean a pony talking like me but not really being me just breaks all logic and-"

" _Alright, stop_!" Twilight snapped, "Geez, how on earth can you do that?"

"Just a natural talent," said Mario smugly, but used Starlight's voice, "It's just comes easy for me."

"Please don't do that," said Starlight, feeling a little disturbed at hearing her voice from Mario's mouth.

"Sorry," said Mario, feeling a guilty, "There's a reason why I don't use that talent...at all." Starlight just chuckled.

"It's okay, Mario," said Starlight, helping the alicorn prince feel better before facing Twilight, "So, what happens next?"

"Well, the party was-" Twilight tried to continue.

"Wait!" Spike called out, "Can we take a quick break? I need to refill my cocoa!"

"Oh, same here!" said Mario, "my mug is rather low myself!"

"Hey! This hasn't been your first refill!" Twilight pointed out as Mario was taking a drink from his mug, "Exactly how many refills have you had?" Mario lowered his mug and glared at her darkly.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," said Mario in a low tone, "Was it six refills? Or only _five_? Well..."

"Okay, I think you've had enough!" Twilight said sternly as she used her magic to take Mario's mug away.

"NOT MY BUBBA!" Mario interjected. Twilight was stunned before Spike and Diamond Tiara burst out laughing. Starlight had buried her face into the crook of her chair and was cracking up. Mario just smirked since that outburst was intentional. Twilight just rolled her eyes as Spike was the first to calm down.

"Well, can I at least go get a refill?" Spike asked, "It is _my_ first one."

"Mind if I grab a refill too?" Diamond Tiara asked since all that laughter had made her thirsty.

"Fine," Twilight groaned as Spike and Diamond Tiara rushed out of the room, "But hurry up! We're almost to the best part!" It only took about five minutes, or the length of a regular television commercial, before Spike and Diamond Tiara returned. They each blew on their cups as they got comfortable back on the sofa next to Twilight. Twilight and Starlight just looked rather impatient.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Spike.

"Same here, Mom," said Diamond Tiara, but then winced, "Um...s-s-sorry I..."

"It's fine," said Twilight quickly as she grabbed the book to keep reading, "The party was in full swing." The story then resumed to show the inside of the home where the party was taking place. Snowdash was alone at the moment looking rather glum.

"Snowdash!" said the pony that looked like Rarity as she, the pony who looked like Fluttershy, and Douglas Fur appeared before her.

"Hey, Merry," said Snowdash in a rather quiet tone.

"Why, whatever is the matter, darling?" Merry asked with concern.

"Was it the eggnog?" Flutterholly asked with concern, "Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon!"

"Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly," Snowdash replied, "I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is."

"I don't suppose that pony's name starts with "Snow"?" Merry asked.

"And ends with "Frost"?" Flutterholly added. Douglas Fur, her husband, just sighed.

"What did my Aunt say this time?" Douglas Fur asked curiously.

"She said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party," Snowdash said so loudly that everypony at the party could hear, "and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place." Snowdash didn't resist make a stern but also mocking face as she spoke, even shifting her bangs to look like Snowfall's. The others booed in agreement. Outside, Snowfall just winced as Pinkie just smirked.

"What does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like?" Merry asked.

"Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefits of Equestria," Snowdash told them. Flutterholly and Merry just giggled to each other. Douglas Fur just gave them both a worried look. Snowfall just winced again. It was then a snowball nearly hit her from behind. She turned around to give a glare when she found that some foals were just playing and making a snowpony.

"That's enough everypony," said Douglas Fur, "My Aunt may not be the nicest pony in Equestria, but she is entitled to her opinions after all. I'm sure even Aunt Snowfall has her reasons for how she feels about Hearth's Warming." Snowfall was taken aback by her nephew's statement.

"What good reason could she possibly have?" said Snowdash, "What good reason does _anypony_ have to hate Hearth's Warming?" Snowfall was now listening attentively.

"I do know for a fact that other than you, Snowdash," Douglas Fur replied in a stern tone, "She doesn't have any friends. Whether that is her own doing or not is not my place to judge, nor should any other pony bear any ill-will on her. That is _not_ what Hearth's Warming is all about. If you had to spend your Hearth's Warming alone every year, you wouldn't see the value of the holidays either. I know I wouldn't." The other ponies shared sad looks of understanding with each other. Snowfall was stunned as the Presents spirit smirked.

"Guess he's not as dumb and clueless as you think," the Presents spirit remarked. Snowfall felt rather guilty.

"So rather than spreading ill will against her," said Douglas Fur as another pony handed him a cider mug, "I would like to propose a toast. To the goodwill of Snowfall Frost everypony!"

"Here! Here!" said everypony else as several others raised their cider mugs and took a drink. Douglas Fur just smiled as Flutterholly nuzzled his cheek.

"I can still remember how shy you were when we first met," said Flutterholly, "Now look at you, giving such inspirational speeches."

"It's all thanks to you, my love," said Douglas Fur, "You inspired me to become more self-confident. And besides, somepony has to look out for Aunt Snowfall after all." Flutterholly giggled.

"You always had such a kind heart," Flutterholly chuckled as the two Pegasi shared a kiss. Outside, Snowfall smiled, touched at her nephew's kind heart. It was then a small orange filly that looked just like Scootaloo came wobbling into the room, wearing a child's 19th century jacket and scarf with a small derby hat on her head. She was also using a small crutch to walk about.

"Little Tinsel," said Snowdash, "Why didn't you just call for me? You know you're in no condition to be walking around alone!"

"Sorry, Snowdash," said Little Tinsel, "I was lonely upstairs. I wanted to be down here with my friends and...oh!"

"Little Tinsel!" Snowdash yelped as the orange filly landed on her knees looking rather exhausted.

"I-I'm fine," said Little Tinsel bravely as she stood back up, "Just got a little woozy is all. It's nothing I can't handle." Snowdash, Merry, Flutterholly, and Douglas Fur all chuckled. Snowdash then scooped the orange filly into her fore-legs and put the filly on her back.

"Of course you are, squirt," said Snowdash confidently, "you're tough. Just like me."

"You bet!" said Little Tinsel, "I'm gonna grow up to be just like you, Snowdash!" Snowdash chuckled and rubbed the top of her head with a fore-hoof. The other three ponies smiled.

"It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here," said Rarity to Flutterholly and Douglas Fur.

"I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party," said Flutterholly as Douglas Fur nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" said the Present spirit as the curtain to the window suddenly closed.

"Um, what is wrong with that little filly?" Snowfall asked. The Presents spirit suddenly looked very sad.

"That's Little Tinsel," said Presents spirit sadly, "She was an orphan Snowdash took under her wing, but she's been very sick lately and the illness prevents her from even being able to fly."

"I don't remember Snowdash ever telling me about her," Snowfall thought aloud sadly.

"Plus when Snowdash asked you to make Little Tinsel a cure, you ignored her and told her only the strong survive in Equestria," the Presents spirit added in cheerful demeanor. Snowfall winced, now realizing just how cruel her own words sounded and the fact she had ignored Snowdash when she told her about the filly.

"But...she'll get better right?" Snowfall asked.

"This is such a great party!" said the Presents spirit, supposedly ignoring Snowfall's question...or avoid it.

"Spirit, I asked you if..." Snowfall tried to repeat.

"Too bad it's going to be the last one ever!" the Presents spirit said ominously, "Ever! Ever! Ever!" Her voice then disappeared as a foggy mist suddenly began to surround Snowfall.

"Spirit? What do you mean?" Snowfall demanded, "What's going to happen?! And what about Little Tinsel?!" It was then a cold wind blew and a large dark cloaked figure appeared before the unicorn.

"Who are you?" Snowfall asked in a fearful tone.

"I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come," said the figure as she opened her wings to make her presence more frightening.

"Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like?" Snowfall asked.

"No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show," said the Future spirit, revealing her face and appearance were similar to Luna's.

"Why not?" Snowfall asked.

"You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished," said the future spirit.

"And what happens?" Snowfall asked.

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come - The spirit showed Snowfall a land where everything was buried under several yards of snow. Cold winds blew across a deserted landscape, burying homes up to their chimneys and pipes. Only dead trees occupied the area with no ponies to be seen. The spirit then looked sternly at Snowfall, which made the unicorn back away nervously until she found herself against to the edge of a cliff.]

 _I see cold wind blowin through  
I see days neither fun nor free  
I see a future caused by you  
I see a path meant to be_

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come - The cold wind continued to blow as the spirit created an image of a Pegasus stallion and Pegasus mare dancing with each other. Snowfall looked upset at what she was seeing as the dancing ponies disappeared into the wind.]

 _The future should be filled with magic  
Dreams and wishes brought to life  
But the days ahead are dark and tragic  
No time for hope when all is strife_

[Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come - The spirit then towered over Snowfall as two windigos appeared and flew past the unicorn.]

 _Whatever might have been  
All the dreams that ponies share  
Because of you, Snowfall Frost  
Now the future is a cold nightmare_

"Windigos?!" Snowfall exclaimed, "They aren't real! It's just a little filly's story!"

"They are all too real, Snowfall," the Future spirit told her sternly, "and your actions will allow them to return. The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow!" The Future spirit then disappeared into the background. Snowfall tried to follow when her fore-hoof bumped something. She looked down to find some sort of stick buried under the snow. She quickly dug it up and her heart sank. It wasn't just some random stick.

It was Little Tinsel's walking crutch.

"NO!" Snowfall cried out as she dropped the stick. Tears formed in her eyes as the windigos circled around her and she lay on her stomach, "I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand! I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was! Please, spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time? I'm sorry!" Snowfall then covered her eyes and started to cry.

It was then a bright light flashed before Snowfall. She quickly looked around to find that she was back in her study room. She quickly opened the window and saw that the festivities were still in full swing outside.

"There's still time!" said Snowfall excitedly and quickly closed her window. She had some work to do.

Back at the party, the ponies were all enjoying themselves when Merry, Flutterholly, and Douglas Fur heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Douglas Fur wondered aloud as the three ponies headed to the front door together. They were both shocked to see a familiar lilac unicorn standing outside.

"Oh, my," said Merry

"Snowfall Frost?" Flutterholly exclaimed as her husband was left speechless.

"I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party?" Snowfall said timidly and then showed some poorly wrapped items in her magic grip, "I brought gifts." It was then a record-scratch was heard as the three ponies just stood in place with their jaws hanging open. Douglas Fur was the first to recover.

"O-o-o-of c-c-course," Douglas Fur stuttered, "So glad that you could come Aunt Snowfall. P-p-please come in." Snowfall did as Fluttersholly and Merry were still left in shock. It was then Snowdash hovered in the background and did a spit-take when she saw who was at the door.

"Boss?!" Snowdash exclaimed.

"I was wrong earlier," said Snowfall, "about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often. Our friends." Snowdash and Douglas Fur both smiled. Snowfall then gave them each a present.

"Wow," said Snowdash in surprise as she quickly opened her to find a bottle, "Dragon toenail? Uh...thanks?" Snowfall smiled sheepishly.

"I was in a hurry," Snowfall replied, "I'll do better next time..."

"Ha. Are you kidding?" said Snowdash excitedly, "No one's ever given me dragon toenail before!" Snowfall just smiled but then blinked and remembered something.

"Actually, where's that little filly you told me about? Little Tinsel?," Snowfall asked, "I have something for her. Something you had requested a few months ago." Snowdash started before she shook her head.

"Um...I-I'll go and get her!" said Snowdash as she zoomed upstairs and returned with the little filly on her back. She then set the little filly down gently. Little Tinsel gave a hard cough as she struggled to keep standing and leaned agianst her crutch. Snowfall couldn't help but smile.

"Little Tinsel," said Snowfall as she gave the little filly a tiny bottle, "I heard you weren't feeling well. This will help you feel better." Little Tinsel looked at the bottle skeptically before she bravely drank it. The others watched curiously at Little Tinsel when nothing happened. Suddenly sparkles appeared around her body. Her stance looked stronger as she tossed her crutch aside and then amazed everypony by hovering into the air. The other ponies gasped and smiled in amazement.

"I...I feel better!" Little Tinsel exclaimed happily in the air, "And I...I can fly again! I can fly! I can fly!" Snowdash smiled as she, Flutterholly, Douglas Fur, and Merry had tears in their eyes.

"It's a Hearth's Warming Miracle!" said Flutterholly. Snowdash gave Snowfall hug.

"Thank you, Boss, thank you so much!" Snowdash croaked, "How much do I owe..." Snowfall put a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"It's Hearth's Warming," Snowfall said kindly, "and I was glad I could help." She was the surprised when Little Tinsel hugged her from the side.

"Thank you, Ms. Frost," said Little Tinsel, "You're potion made me well again."

"You're very welcome," said Snowfall as she returned the little filly's hug.

"Now we really have something to celebrate!" said Douglas Fur.

"You got that right!" said Snowdash before turning to Snowfall, "Now come get some eggnog!"

"And from then on," Twilight narrated as Snowdash gave Snowfall a mug of eggnog, "it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations. Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. The End."

It was then the scene returned to the group. Diamond Tiara and Mario gave Twilight some small applause as Twilight closed the book.

"Wow, Master wasn't kidding when he said you were a great storyteller," said Diamond Tiara, "Thanks for reading the story."

"You're very welcome, sweetie," said Twilight as she gave the filly a cheek nuzzle and then faced Starlight, who had stayed rather quiet, "Well, that's it! Thanks for letting me read you the story. Guess you can call it a night. Spike, Di, Mario, and I are heading downstairs, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to join us." Starlight just watched as Twilight put the book away and left the room with Spike at her side. Diamond Tiara and Mario both stayed behind.

"We really hope you'll come and join us, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "unlike previous Hearth's Warming Eves in your life, you're not alone anymore."

"That is true," said Mario, "Outside this room are friends and family who love you and would be more than happy if you joined them. But it's up to you. Just know that we love you. Right, Di?"

"Right Master," said Diamond Tiara as she gave Starlight a hug, "I love my big sister!" Starlight giggled as she hugged the filly back.

"You know where to find us, Sis," said Mario and then put Diamond Tiara onto his back, "Come on, Di!" Diamond Tiara just giggled happily as she let Mario give her a ride out of the room. Starlight just sat alone with an uncertain look on her face, but she didn't need long before she realized something Mario had told her.

In the past, she was alone, but now, she had friends. Friends she could spent the holiday with.

It wasn't long before Starlight finally left the room and found that everypony was enjoying themselves. Twilight and Mario were the first to notice Starlight's presence.

"Hey, you're here!" said Mario.

"Welcome to the party!" said Twilight.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight," said Mario and Twilight together.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Mario and Twilight," said Starlight with a smile before she eagerly hopped downstairs.

[Starlight - Rarity then gave her a cider mug and gave Twilight a toast with it.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents  
Some take you by surprise  
A story shared by your good friends  
That makes you spirits rise_

[Starlight - She then walked over to the rest of the Apple family, who had a table set up with some apple pies. She then past Rainbow and Pinkie and several other ponies as they were gathered around a small stack of presents. She then walked up to two wires as Rainbow landed beside her and connected the wires together, making all the lights turn on, including the ones wrapped around Muffins. Then a pony put some bells around Starlight.]

 _Sometimes you just let go of the past  
Enjoy the present while it lasts  
And really it's not that much to ask  
With good friends by your side_

 _Now it's time to celebrate_

[Ponies]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Starlight - She grabbed a cupcake from the Cake's table and gave it to Apple Bloom.]

 _All together, feeling great_

[Ponies]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

[Starlight - Rarity puts a holly clip into Fluttershy's mane. Then used her magic to hold up mistletoe above Fluttershy and another above Twilight as their respective husbands gave them a kiss. Applejack and Pinkie then exchanged a cupcake and present respectively with each other. Diamond Tiara had Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders with her as she gave them each a present. Mario then gave Starlight a present as Rainbow hovered over to Twilight and Spike ate all the candy inside a small bag in one bite.]

 _Can hardly wait  
We'll party 'til late  
Our favorite date_

[Ponies - The Mane Nine stood in the center of the room with everypony else surrounding them.]

 _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a-  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!_

Outside the castle, the setting sun shined brightly against it. But let it known to all!

From that point on, Starlight knew how to keep Hearth's Warming well. If any pony alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as...Muffins observed?!

"Hi pony fans!" said Muffins as she appeared in the foreground to speak to...all of you!

Well...go ahead and tell them, Muffins.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Every One!"

 **And there you have it. Another Hearth's Warming episode complete! I hope you all enjoyed the bonus scenes. If you couldn't guess, Douglas Fur was the parody to Scrooge's nephew Fred and Jingle Bell was the parody to Bell, who was Scrooge's love interest when he was young, but with a gender reversal since Snowfall was a girl. Little Tinsel was the parody to Tiny Tim. And those who have read the actual _Christmas Carol_ will recognize that I parodied the final line of the book at the end, but with Muffins saying the final line. **

**And I don't expect anypony to get the cocoa joke, but it was parody from a joke I saw in Lego City Undercover, but Mario's random outburst of losing his cocoa mug was my personal touch. If you laughed, then it worked. If not, well even your favorite MLP actors miss once and a while..**

 **Next Time: One of the most anticipated episodes of Season Six. The show's one and only documentary style episode! Just what will Shenran and Mario add to the madness? You'll have to wait until next time!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	132. The Saddle Row Review

The Saddle Row Review

 _Pony's Log Number 609: I'd never thought I'd ever see the day I'd do one of those documentary type episodes. It was actually fun contradicting myself..._

It was another quiet day in Ponyville.

"Come on!" Rainbow shouted as she and all but Rarity were racing down the street as if an international crisis had broken out, "If we hurry, we can get there before the paper's even delivered to Rarity's house!"

"Maybe she won't read the article," said Pinkie hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure Rarity's gonna read a review of hers and Mario's new boutique in Manehattan," Applejack pointed.

"I still can't believe we all just blabbed everything that happened to that reporter!" said Rainbow.

"I just hope it doesn't end up being an article about how her friends almost ruined the opening," Fluttershy remarked.

"Oh man," Mario groaned, "if Rarity finds out what really happened and what we said! What _I_ said! I'm gonna be fired! Prosecuted! _Convicted_!"

"Mario!" said Shenran, "Rarity isn't going to fire you! It's not like you expressed some feelings behind her back right?" The fact Mario whimpered and Twilight smiled sheepishly was a clear sign that he had.

"In that case," said Shenran bluntly, "you're dead horsemeat." Mario felt like he was about to cry.

"Easy, honey," said Twilight as they reached the front door to the boutique, "I think you're all overreacting. Rarity's out friend. If anypony is gonna understand, it'll be her." Mario just sighed.

"If...you say so," said Mario wearily as Twilight went to knock on the door. But before the purple pony could do so, the door opened to reveal Rarity with a stern look on her face.

"I was wondering when all of you were going to show up," Rarity said grimly. The others gasped. Mario then made a scroll appear.

"Here's my will," said Mario quietly and gave it to Twilight, "I leave you everything I own!"

"Aw, I wanted to call dibs on the train set!" Shenran retorted since he could hear.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy scolded.

"What?" Shenran remarked, "You wanted his plush toys!"

"SHH!" Fluttershy hushed as Rarity started but then smiled.

"Now we can all read the review together!" Rarity told them excitedly. The others shared worried looks with each other as they made their way inside of the boutique.

"Um, I have an idea," Rainbow stuttered, "How 'bout we _don't_ read it?"

"Y-y-y-yeah," Mario added nervously, "w-w-w-what's the rush?" Rarity just stared when Twilight used her magic to grab the paper.

"What she and my husband mean is," said Twilight, "before you read it, we should probably tell you-"

"No, no, darling," Rarity interrupted as she took the newspaper back, "Please, no spoilers." The others all cringed.

"But-" Fluttershy tried to protest.

" _No spoilers_!" Rarity snapped.

"Rarity, please-" Mario said in desperation.

"I SAID NO SPOILERS!" Rarity yelled, making Mario flinch. Mario then groaned as he and the others just shared worried looks with each other.

(Main Theme)

Rarity then took a seat near a table and used her magic to put her glasses on.

"Now, is everypony ready to hear what I'm sure is a stellar review that describes in stunning detail exactly how each of you contributed to the successful opening of Rarity For You?" Rarity asked the group. Applejack cringed as Mario and Fluttershy both rushed to hide behind a rack of dresses. Mario then was tossed out of the hiding place.

"Hey! I got there first!" Mario protested.

"Well _too_ bad!" Fluttershy retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him. Mario just sat on the floor and pouted. Rarity just stared at the two for a moment before she cleared her throat to start reading.

"Many a pony have tried their hoof at joining the ranks of the elite fashion trendsetters currently ensconced in the boutiques of Manehattan's famed Saddle Row," Rarity read to the group and giggled to herself, "Some might say it's the ultimate achievement in Equestrian fashion, and never before has a reporter been granted such unfettered behind-the-scenes access until now!"

"I wish it had been more fettered," said Fluttershy as her husband was now standing nearby and Mario was just sitting beside her outside the clothing rack.

"Me too," Mario said quietly in agreement.

"Oh, uh...Ah!" Rarity muttered before she continued reading, "I said down with..." Rarity giggled again, "...Rarity, her business partner Mario, and her friends after the opening to get the inside scoop, and what a scoop it was!"

Inside a Manehattan diner, a reporter with salt and pepper mane and tail, wearing a white shirt with a red tie was sitting with Rarity and Mario at a booth. (Some could even say he looked like a ponified version of a famous editor in chief from the Spider-Man comics.)

"Okay, kids, ya successfully opened a shop in Manehattan and that's no mean feat!" said the reporter named Buried Lede. Rarity and Mario just smiled, "Most ponies might wonder what it feels like. Here's how it's gonna be: I'm gonna interview you, your business partner, and your friends so I can paint a picture of how it all came together. A word picture, mind you, not an actual picture. Any questions?"

"Well, we were wondering-" Rarity said.

"Let's get started!" Buried Lede interrupted, "Ms. Rarity, you and Mario have got shops all over Equestria, but this was your first time trying to make it in the big city. What made ya think you could tackle it on your own?"

"Well, I wouldn't stay _all_ over Equestria," said Rarity, "We just have two other boutiques: one in my hometown of Ponyville, and one in Mario's hometown of Canterlot. Uh, still, when I decided to open _this_ one, we were nothing but confident." Mario nodded in agreement.

Later with the others.

"Let's just say that if I _could_ choose," said Twilight with Mario at her side as she drank some tea, "I probably wouldn't do it _that_ way again. Heh." Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was as if Saddle Row turned into Tartarus for a day," Mario remarked bluntly as Twilight just kept smiling.

"Well, it wasn't the funnest party ever..." Pinkie remarked as she had some sweets on the table.

"It was a plum-puckered, pig-pushin' disaster!" said Applejack with a slice of apple pie on the table.

"After a lifetime of awesome," said Rainbow as she reclined against the back of the booth seat, "I think everypony's allowed to mess up every now and then, right?" Rainbow then blinked as she heard Buried Lede writing.

"Wait, are you writing this down?" Rainbow asked worriedly.

"Um, it didn't go exactly how I thought it would, but it um, started out alright," said Fluttershy with a smile.

"But as they say," said Shenran calmly as he sat beside his wife, "Everything that can go wrong, most _certainly and absolutely_ went wrong!" Shenran had a panicked look on his face. Fluttershy just looked at her husband and just kept smiling.

 _Earlier that day, Rarity and Mario were leading the seven ponies down the street leading toward the new boutique._

 _"Welcome to Saddle Row," Rarity told the ponies behind her, "an entire street lined with the most fashionable boutiques in all of Equestria!"_

 _"When it comes to the best fashion," said Mario, "if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere! If you can't...you probably have no business working with fashion."_

"Mario is one of the most humble ponies I've ever known," said Shenran to Buried Lede with his wife sitting next to him, "but sometimes he can say or do things that make him look like a snooty dweeb! Probably has to do with the fact he grew up in Canterlot."

"I hate to admit it, but my husband has been having more snooty moments ever since Rarity made him her _business_ partner," said Twilight and then huffed, "But I know differently. She wants him to be _more_ than her business partner! I can see it in her eyes. Rarity, if you _even think_ that I would end my marriage just so you can have him! I don't think so! I don't think so..." Twilight gave Buried Lede a stern look. There was a long pause before the scene went back to the group walking down Saddle Row.

 _"If it's supposed to be the most_ fashionable _block of shops," said Applejack, "Where's Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium?"_

 _"I supposed it didn't make the cut," said Rarity snootily as she and Mario came to a stop, "Here it is! Rarity For You!" Rarity then pointed to the building that she, Mario, Pinkie, and Maud had discovered during their last trip to Manehattan._

"You might be thinking," said Mario as he sat smugly at the table, "Why just "Rarity For You"? Why not "Rarity and Mario For You"? Or even "Mar-ity For you"?" Well the first title is a little wordy and the second just makes no sense at all. Rarity is the true fashionista among the two of us and this has always been her dream. I'm just here to provide my support as her best friend and honorary brother. Besides, I'm the Prince of Friendship. I don't need my name on any storefront for ponies to know who I am! You can be sure to write _that_ in your review!"

"Here's your chocolate milk, sir," said the waitress as she set a tall glass on the table.

"Thank you," said Mario smugly, "I'm sure _you_ know who I am?"

"Not really," said the waitress bluntly and walked away. Mario was stunned and then saw Buried Lede writing.

" _Don't write that down_!" Mario snapped in a discreet tone.

 _It was then Rarity opened the door to reveal a very dirty, dusty, but mostly empty floor space. There was just a single chandelier for lighting and some wall shelves that were covered in cobwebs. As the eight ponies made their way inside, one wall shelf broke and a white mouse scurried across the floor to a wooden crate._

 _"What do you think?" Mario asked, unphased by the interior's current condition._

 _"Rarity, Mario, it's lovely," said Twilight, "But are you both sure you'll be ready to open tonight?" Suddenly, some dust went up Pinkie's nose, making her wince._

 _"Ah-ah-ahhhhhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie sneezed, blowing dust all over the others, who looked most annoyed. While Applejack, Mario, and Rainbow only got a few tuffs of dust on them, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Shenran were completely coated. Rarity had about a medium amount on herself."_

 _"Ah-CHOO!" Mario sneezed, which made the dust covering his body to come up. Rarity just shook herself to get the dust off while Twilight fanned her wings about to get the dust off herself._

 _"No need to fret over a mere moderate amount of preparation," said Rarity, "our clothes arrive soon, our sales associates after that, and with a little...dusting..." She then used her magic to give the others each a broom, "...we'll be ready for the grand opening tonight."_

 _"Hey, Mario, does your saddle bags have any super cleaning power ups in it?" Rainbow asked._

 _"Or maybe those cute little alicorn toy helpers?" Twilight asked in a hopeful tone._

 _"Those won't be necessary," said Rarity before Mario could answer, "In fact, I told Mario to leave his saddle bags back home for today."_

"You know, every time Mario leaves his saddle bags behind," said Rainbow, "We always end up realizing that we could've used what was in it to help us out."

"That decision certainly came back to bite Rarity," said Twilight bluntly during her own interview.

 _As Rarity headed toward the left. A stallion with light grey fur and purple mane, thick eyebrows, mustache, goatee, and tail appeared wearing a blue track suit and a gold medallion around his neck. Next to him was teenage filly with the same colored mane, thick eyebrows, and tail. Her mane was tied in a ponytail being held by a thick light green scrunchee and wearing a blue plaid shirt and magenta feather boa around her neck. She also was wearing braces._

 _"Rarity! Mario!" said the stallion, "So good to see you both! Your store, it's going to be very good place, I think!" He then gave a haughty laugh._

"Mr. Stripes owns the building," said Rarity, "He's a very pleasant landlord. Although he _can_ be pushy at times...Okay, _all_ the time." Rarity then smiled sheepishly.

"You know it's really funny," said Mario alone, "I was very well aware of Mr. Stripes... _pushy_...nature. Even offered to buy out the whole building from him to save Rarity the grief. But Rarity said she wanted to make it work. Yeah, Rarity _certainly_ knows how to keep Mr. Stripes from being pushy with her. Plus, I don't know why, but whenever he talks. I keep wanting to hear him say..." Mario then imitated Mr. Stripes voice, "Mind tricks don't a work on me! Only money! No money, no parts, no deal!" Mario then banged the edge of the table to emphasize his point with an exaggerated look on his face.

 _"You've met my daughter, the apple of my ear, the hay of my hoof?" Mr. Stripes told the two ponies, "You will let her work with you." The teenage filly, named Plaid Stripes, just gave a toothy smile, showing off her braces._

 _"Hmm...well we could use another set of hooves around here," Mario pondered._

 _"I'll take care of this," said Rarity, "It's just, We're dreadfully busy preparing for tonight's grand opening, as you can see."_

 _"There are only two things I love more than being pushy," Mr. Stripes told her._

 _"I can guess one of those things," Mario muttered, "but what's the second thing?"_

 _"One is my daughter," said Mr. Stripes._

 _"Of course," Mario said with an eye roll._

 _"The other is miniature doll furniture," said Mr. Stripes as he held a very poor made item in his fore-hoof, "And I would sell my entire mini-furniture collection to make my daughter happy. You understand?" Rarity just smiled nervously as Plaid Stripes wiggled her thick eyebrows. Mario just face-hooved himself._

 _"I'm sorry," said Rarity as she used her magic to remove his fore-leg, "I just don't think it's going to be possible."_

 _"Let me say another way," said Mr. Stripes in a firm but pushy manner, "Hire her or I raise rent until you can no longer afford!" Rarity squeaked as Mario glared._

 _"Oh, uh, welcome aboard," said Rarity as Mario shook his head disapprovingly and rolled his eyes behind her._

"This could've all been avoided if Rarity had just listened to me," said Mario, "Even if she realizes now that I was right, she'll never admit it to me. Female pride you know."

"Mario was right, I should've just listened to him and I wouldn't be getting pushed around by Mr. Stripes," said Rarity, "Of course I'll never admit that to him. I have my pride you know."

 _"First idea!" Plaid Stripes interjected, "Instead of clothes, we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth! Like this..." She then chomped some air to prove her point, "...But they glow in the dark."_

 _"Golly, what a splendid idea!" Rarity said with a nervous chuckle._

"Glow-in-the-dark teeth!" Rarity exclaimed to Buried Lede with her fore-hooves on the sides of her head, "What was she thinking?!"

 _"I'm sure we can take that idea of hers and turn into something chic," Mario whispered to Rarity, "I'm sure Plaid Stripes has_ some _fashion sense."_

"That girl has no fashion sense whatsoever!" Mario retorted at the diner, "I mean not even Countess Coloratura would use glow-in-the-dark couture for any of her concerts or back-up singers! We might be good at turning lemons into lemonade, but this batch of lemons is far too sour to be useful for much of anything!"

 _As all but Rarity got to work with the cleaning, Rarity decided to duck into the storage room._

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Rarity shrieked from inside, getting everypony's attention._

 _"Fluttershy, your assistance is required in the stock room, posthaste!" Rarity called out._

 _"Come on, honey!" Fluttershy asked her husband as Shenran followed the yellow Pegasus into the storage room. Once they both entered the room, they found Rarity standing on a barrel as she was surrounded by a family of three raccoons._

 _"Aw, hello," said Fluttershy._

 _"They're adorable," said Shenran._

 _"But what are they doing here?" Rarity asked frantically. It was then the raccoons chittered in their own dialect._

 _"Ah, I see," said Shenran in understanding._

 _"Smoky made too much noise eating garbage," said Fluttershy, "So Softpad's mother made them move out of the trashcan."_

"Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space behind the building," Fluttershy continued with Shenran and the three raccoons with her. Smoky sipped a drink with his wife, Softpad, beside him and their son, Smoky Jr, was eating some hayfries. Shenran was on the opposite side of the raccoons. Fluttershy also patted Smoky Jr. on the head, "But Mr. Stripes demolished it, so they were temporarily camped out in the back until they found a new place to live."

"You might be wondering how we know all this," said Shenran, "But it's because my wife and I know how to communicate with animals. My wife knows how because, well, she's amazing. And as for me, I actually spent months studying as many animals dialects as I could before we got married so I could help her with her animal caretaking. Many ponies think I was crazy for doing that, but that's how much I loved my wife." Fluttershy just blushed with a rather cute and shy smile on her face. then kissed her husband on the cheek when he finished to make him blush bashfully.

 _"No, no, no!" said Rarity as the stomped out of the storage room, "I can't have a family of rubbish-scented raccoons living in the boutique."_

 _"I'm sure we can convince them to take a bath," Shenran suggested._

 _"That's not the point!" Rarity snapped when suddenly the "Boom-boom-boom" of some very loud music could be heard above them and made the chandelier creak and wobble a bit._

 _"Uh, did you hear that?" said Rarity._

 _"I don't remember there being any rowdy neighbors living above us when we were_ renting _out this place," Mario said suspiciously._

"Heh. Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs," said Rarity annoyingly.

"Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs," said Pinkie excitedly as she stuck her face into the foreground with a crazy and large smile on her face.

"And the pony in charge of it moved in _after_ we had secured the ground floor for the boutique," said Mario irritably and shook his head, "Wouldn't have happened if Rarity had let me just buy out the building..."

"I should've just let Mario buy out the building," said Rarity with much regret in her tone as she buried her face into the table.

 _It wasn't long before Rarity stomped out of the front door of the boutique and entered another door that led her to the top floor of the building where the Club Pony Party Palace was. Mario offered to go with her, but Rarity told him to continued supervising the clean up downstairs. Rarity approached the entrance, which was blocked off by a security pony. Rarity looked at the security guard and then around him where she saw DJ Pon-3 at the controls of a turntable with very large loudspeakers. In front of the music pony was a dance floor where three dancers were working on their moves. Rarity glared at them before trying to enter, but the security pony used a single fore-leg to push Rarity back._

 _"I'm sorry," said Rarity, "Could you please ask her to turn it down?" The security guard said nothing._

 _"Could you ask her to turn it down, please?" Rarity pleaded and smiled cutely at him, but the guard took no notice._

 _"Turn it down, please! Oh, please!" Rarity begged and sobbed as she sat down. It was then two ponies arrived to the club and the guard let them in, but still kept ignoring Rarity. Rarity was now feeling very indignant._

"Ugh! Foals today listen to their so-called "music" far too loudly," Rarity complained, "I realize that this makes me sound like an old mare. _But this is business_!" Rarity then knocked her tea cup aside as she interjected.

"Rarity should have sent me to deal with the party," said Mario, "I could have gotten around the guard, walked right up to pony in charge and said in a calm tone. WILL YOU TURN THAT BLASTED MUSIC DOWN!" Mario then snarled when he heard somepony make a snarky comment off screen.

"HEY! I AM VERY MILD-MANNERED THANK YOU!" Mario shouted angrily at the off-screen pony. Mario blinked and realized he was still being interviewed.

"Eh-heh...did I mention I have a short temper?" Mario chuckled in embarrassment.

 _Back on the first floor, Applejack was holding a dust pan with her teeth Rainbow swept a small pile of dust into it. Applejack then flinched when they heard the loud music continuing and made the Chandelier wobble about. Mario snorted._

 _"Guess Rarity's pleas fell on deaf ears...literally," Mario remarked as he held his broom with his magic._

 _"I wish we were having as much fun as_ they _are," said Rainbow as she hovered up to the ceiling._

 _"Well, sweeping can be fun, too," said Twilight._

 _"How so, honey?" Mario asked curiously._

 _"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep," Twilight chanted as she dusted, then rotated her broom in the air with her magic and continued, "Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep..." Mario smiled and was soon chanting alongside his wife. Applejack and Rainbow just gave the two alicorns funny looks._

"You know," said Mario as he and Twilight sat together in the booth, "I've seen my wife do some unexpected things, but I've never seen her beat-box before. It was attractive... _very_ attractive." Twilight just smiled but looked away as she blushed.

"Only Twilight could make a dance remix about sweeping," said Rainbow as she and Applejack reclined in their side of the booth together, "and Mario would actually like it. I mean, how lame is that?"

"Yeah," said Applejack smugly, "Not only does that show how lame my big brother is, but it wasn't even catchy."

"Nope," said Rainbow as she and Applejack shared a hoof-bump.

"There was _no_ way we were gonna get sucked into sweeping to such a sad remix," said Shenran as he and his wife sat together.

"Yeah, only dweebs would clean to something that lame!" Fluttershy added smugly as she and Shenran shared a hoof-bump of their own.

 _"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep..." Twilight and Mario chanted to the beat as they dusted and rotated their brooms with their magic._

 _"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep..." chanted every pony else to the beat except for Fluttershy and Pinkie as they all followed the alicorn couple about the room. Fluttershy chose not to chant while Pinkie was simply following and rotating her tail to do the cleaning. The group's moment of fun continued until Rarity arrived._

 _"We can guess things didn't go well," said Mario, "But did you at find out who's responsible?"_

 _"Apparently, DJ Pon-3 has a residency at the Party Palace upstairs," Rarity explained, "but security won't let me speak to her."_

 _"I thought DJ Pon-3 lived in Ponyville?" said Mario, "Didn't think she made enough bits to own a second..."_

 _HONK!_

 _"Aah!"_

 _"Wah!" Rarity and Mario yelped in surprise._

 _"What in the name of Celestia was that?!" Rarity exclaimed._

"You know how most stores have a little jingle-bell when the door opens?" Plaid Stripes told Buried Lede, "Ahem. I thought we should have something with a little more pizzazz! So, I installed one of Daddy's antique horns."

 _Honk! Honk! Honk!_

 _Rarity and Mario looked back to see Plaid Stripes was testing the horn by opening and closing the door. She then waved to Rarity and Mario before walking off with a pleased smile on her face._

 _"We'll have to do something about that," said Rarity plainly._

 _"The horn or Plaid Stripes?" Mario asked._

 _"You know what I mean!" Rarity snapped before recomposing herself and speaking to the rest of the group, "after I think of a way to quiet down the music. And after Mario comes up with the presentation we'll use to welcome the guests tonight. And after we finish designing the window display!"_

 _CRASH!_

 _"Aah!" Mario and Rarity yelped again. They turned to see a delivery pony had arrived with several packaged boxes. It should be noticed that many of the boxes were banged up and damaged._

 _"Wait, is this my merchandise shipment from Ponyville?" said Rarity, "It's completely disorganized!"_

 _"I put specifically on the invoice how we wanted everything packaged," Mario told the delivery pony angrily, "and that these boxes were to be handled with care!" The delivery pony just shrugged both ponies off and walked away._

 _"A-A-" Rarity stuttered as her temper was nearing its limit. Even Mario was gritting his teeth to keep himself from exploding as well. Then Coco Pommel entered the shop. Neither of them had noticed the mare, or the fact her mane was messy and her nose was red._

 _"I told you I should've just brought the shipment myself!" Mario told Rarity sternly, "Look at this! This is gonna take extra time we don't have to organize!" Rarity just sighed._

 _"Achoo!" Coco sneezed._

 _"Gesundheit!" said Rarity as she turned around to see the mare, "Oh, Miss Pommel! I'm so glad to see you! Now as the sole sales associate at Rarity for You. I hate to add to your already overflowing plate of responsibilities, but it looks as though we have just a tad more to do before tonight than we thought."_

 _"Actually, I-Achoo!" Coco replied as she sneezed again, making Mario flinch nervously, "I can't work tonight."_

 _"Oh? Why not?" Rarity asked._

At the diner, all Coco could do to during her interview was blow her nose and look very sick.

 _"ACHOO!" Coco sneezed, right into Rarity's and Mario's faces._

 _"GAH!" Mario yelped as he jumped away, grabbed a can of anti-bacterial spray he had in his mane, and sprayed the solution into his eyes!_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, covering his eyes, and tumbled to the ground, groaning painfully._

"Did I mention my husband has a germ phobia?" said Twilight when somepony off screen dropped off a quesadilla to her table, "It's actually quite embarassing. Good thing I don't have any ridiculous phobias of my own." It was then Twilight saw the quesadilla before her.

"YAH!" Twilight screamed as she pressed her back into the chair and scooted frantically out of her seat and ran off, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _"I'm so sorry!" said Coco sadly, feeling bad for Mario as Rarity just rolled her eyes at Mario and gave Coco a sympathetic look._

 _"Feel better, my sweet," said Rarity sympathetically as she wiped the cheek Coco had accidentally sneezed on, "We'll manage without you...somehow." It was then Mario, now with red eyes, walked up to her._

 _"So what do we do now, Rares?" Mario asked._

 _"Well," said Rarity, "We have to manage glowing teeth and car horns, and disorganized clothes and dance music! Am I forgetting anything?" As Rarity spoke, the view focused on Plaid Stripes, the antique horn, the disorganized clothes, and then sat down when she mentioned the dance music. As she asked what she might be missing, Smoky, Softpad, and Smokey Jr. chittered and ran across the background._

 _"Um...your three unwanted tenants?" Mario said._

 _"You're really_ not _helping!" Rarity yelled._

 _"Hey, I'm doing what I can here!" Mario shot back._

 _"YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!" Rarity screamed as she angrily shoved Mario back. Mario wobbled a bit as he bumped back first into the now closed front door. The impact had loosen the antique horn above, knocking it loose..._

 ** _CLANK_** _!_

 _...and clocking Mario hard on the head. The others cringed as Mario lay on his back with his eyes now shrunk and crossed and his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth._

 _"Mario? Mario! Honey? Are you okay?" Twilight asked with worried as a just a concerned Rarity stood next to her. Mario remained still for a moment as some stars circled the top of his head before..._

 _"Cheep! Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep! Cheap! Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep! Cheep!" Mario said continuously with his eyes still crossed._

"Turns out the impact of the horn to his head made Mario think he's a bird," said Twilight, "And since, as said before, Rarity thought it was a good idea to have Mario leave his saddle bags behind, which, I might add, had a cure for his condition, we didn't have anyways of snapping him out it. Great call there, Rarity. Great call." Twilight said the last remark sarcastically as a bitter look appeared on her face.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal was," said Shenran as he and Fluttershy sat together again, "Mario was always a birdbrain anyway."

"You mean a complete dodo bird," said Fluttershy with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly," said Shenran smugly as Fluttershy snickered to herself.

 _It wasn't long before a medical carriage appeared and the medical ponies put Mario inside of the wagon. Mario was now tweeting instead if chirping._

 _"Is he going to be okay?" Twilight asked the nurse pony worriedly, "Do I need to come along?"_

 _"Oh no need, Princess," said the nurse cheerfully, "We'll get Prince Mario back to normal in no time at all."_

 _"Phew!" said Rarity and Twilight with relief._

 _"He'll be good as new by tomorrow!" said the nurse as she walked away._

 _"WHAT!?" Rarity and Twilight exclaimed as the medical wagon drove off. As they all headed back inside, Twilight looked rather heartbroken and was fighting back tears. As much as she wanted to go with the medical wagon, she knew Mario would want her be at the store to help with the opening._

 _"Okay...so on top of everything else," said Rarity, not hiding the fact that she was starting to panic, "My business partner can't help us anymore because he thinks he's a bird! He is always able to help me make the impossible possible and now I don't have anypony to come up with our presentation for tonight!" Rarity's eyes twitched before she burst into tears._

 _"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Rarity sobbed so loudly that everypony outside walking past the shop, including a taxi pony stopped moving._

"Well, opening a store in Manehattan is a pretty big deal," said Twilight, "It's natural that Rarity would be a little stressed about how it was going. Since it wasn't going well...and my husband was now in the hospital and unable to help us. Still, I think she handled it all right. I know I stayed calm and composed over Mario's accident." Twilight smiled smugly. 

_"Oh there, there," said Fluttershy as she hugged the purple alicorn. Twilight was so worried about Mario that she had burst into tears, "It's going to be okay."_

 _"Our dream is doomed! Doomed, I tell you!_ DOOMED! _" Rarity cried out with her fore-hooves to the sides of her head as she lay on the floor, "I sealed my fate when I pushed Mario into that wall! I'm sorry, Mario! I'm so sorry..." It was then Twilight managed to calm herself down, wiped her eyes, and took charge._

 _"I know things haven't gone perfectly so far," said Twilight, "but we've done this kind of thing before. If we all work together-"_

 _"I appreciate the offer, but this is Manehattan," Rarity interrupted as she stood up, "To make it in the fashion scene here, everything has to be perfect. The perfect location! The perfect clothes! The perfect opening! Mario understood this..." Rarity walked outside to emphasize the location and then went back inside as she finished speaking._

 _"Maybe we should just postpone," Twilight suggested, "Then...Mario would be here to help?"_

 _"Postpone?!" Rarity exclaimed, "Darling, tonight is the last night of the fall season. Mario wouldn't have it if we didn't open by tonight. And if we don't open by tonight, it won't be..." Twilight sighed since she knew what Rarity was going to say._

 _"Perfect," said Twilight._

 _"Yes, I know what needs to be done even without Mario," said Rarity, "I just need more of me! Oh, how I wish I could make copies of myself."_

"Yeah..." Pinkie said wearily as she sat at the booth with a tall stack of pancakes, "Making copies of yourself always _sounds_ like a great idea, but before you know it, you're locked in a room with fifty Pinkie Pies watching paint dry." Pinkie then grabbed most of the pancakes and stuffed them into her mouth. Behind her was...is that a Pinkie look alike wearing a fedora hat?! Did the Mane Seven miss one when they were rounding up those copies years ago?!

Oh well, the pink pony disappeared before anypony could find out.

 _"We can do this," said Twilight, "And we can stay true to yours and Mario's vision." The others all nodded in agreement._

 _"You'd do that?" said Rarity and then pondered quickly before continuing, "Fluttershy, you'll handle those...strong-smelling raccoons for me?"_

 _"Of course," Fluttershy replied._

 _"Leave Plaid Stripes to me," said Applejack, "I'll handle her and her, uh "good ideas"."_

 _"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" said Pinkie as she stood in front of Applejack and started bouncing about, "And I can go upstairs to that nonstop party and have tons and tons of fun and eat some cake and set off party cannons and-" Pinkie stopped talking as Rarity cleared her throat definitively and gave Pinkie a stern glare._

 _"-and then make them be quiet," said Pinkie with a sheepish smile on her face._

 _"I'm pretty sure I know somepony who wouldn't mind organizing the merchandise shipment for you," said Twilight as she walked up to the boxes. The others just stared at her._

 _"I'm talking about myself," said Twilight as the stares and silence continued._

 _"Oh, please, let me organize it!" Twilight pleaded, "I need a distraction. I'm starting to miss Mario and I feel like I'm gonna start crying again." She gave some teary eyes and puckered lips to make her point._

 _"This all sounds splendid," said Rarity, "But I don't have a single employee, and I'll need the best of the best."_

 _"Leave the hiring to me," said Rainbow._

 _"And I still need somepony to give the opening presentation," said Rarity._

 _"Shenran can do it!" said Fluttershy._

 _"Wuh?!" Shenran yelped._

 _"He's really good at speaking in front of a crowd," said Fluttershy, "if there's anypony perfect for the job. It's him!"_

 _"I...uh...wuh?!" Shenran spluttered._

"What was she thinking?!" Shenran spluttered to Buried Lede, "Just because I am a retired second in command of the Royal Guard and the Crystal Empire doesn't mean that I'm good at public speaking. My stage fright is just as bad as hers! Just thinking about speaking in front of a crowd makes me suddenly...suddenly..." Shenran then grabbed a paper bag and started breathing into it.

 _"Oh Shenran, can you please take over for Mario?" Rarity asked, trying to use her charm to be persuasive._

 _"Um...I...I...don't think I..." Shenran stuttered as he looked away, only to see his wife starting at him._

 _"It would make me very, very happy if you did it," said Fluttershy, "Pretty please?" Fluttershy gave Shenran a smile. But not just any smile, it was her cute smile. The one that made Shenran's heart melt and could never say no to._

 _"I...I'm not sure I...oh, okay," Shenran conceded nervously in a quiet voice._

"Ya know," said Rainbow, "Shenran has always told me that he's alot like Fluttershy, but this was the first time I was really seeing him act just like her. How did he even survive in the Royal Academy being that shy?"

 _Rarity gave a happy squeal._

 _"Oh! This is it, my dears," said Rarity, "If you can handle these problems, I'll focus on the designs for the front window display. We'll show Manehattan what Rarity For You is all about! Oh, what would I do without you?" They all gathered around Rarity for a loose group hug._

"What would she do without us?" said Rainbow, "Huh. Lemme think." Rainbow then put a fore-leg over her fore-head.

"Darlings, I'm absolutely doomed, doomed, doomed!" Rainbow said, pretending to talk like Rarity and then laughed and spoke in her normal voice, "Heh, I sounded just like her!" Rainbow then blinked when she heard the sound of Buried Lede writing.

"Hey, you're not writing this down, are you?" Rainbow asked with a worried look on her face.

"I might not have been there physically, or mentally for that matter," said Mario, "but that didn't mean I wasn't cheering them on in my heart. But I will admit...since my wife told me what happened next...I was so glad I was unconscious for all of it."

 _Back at the boutique, Rarity stepped into the area for the window display with box filled with some choice outfits._

 _"Now for the perfect window display," said Rarity as she shut the door behind her, "Hmm...got to make sure I incorporate Mario's personal touch as well..." She pondered for another moment and then quickly got to work._

 _At the party palace, DJ Pon-3 had started up some music again as her three dancers started to boogie. The security guard was still standing at the entrance as Pinkie hid behind a vase._

 _"Oh, I can't really stop a super fun party in the middle of mega-happy fun times, can I?" Pinkie pondered aloud, "Oh, what would Rarity want?!" It was then small red colored Rarity appeared holding a pitch fork, horns on her head and horn at the tip of her tail._

 _"Keep that party going 'til the break of dawn!" Rarity Devil told her._

 _"Really?" said Pinkie. It was then angel-like Rarity appeared._

 _"Indubitably!" said Angel Rarity, "And as for the roof, get jiggy! Raise it, Pinkie! Raise it like you've never raised it before!"_

 _"Oh! If you say so!" said Pinkie as she started to walk away when Rarity Devil pulled her back._

 _"Oh, please, Pinkie Pie," said Rarity Devil, "Never in a million years would I say such balderdash!" Rarity Devil then poofed away. Pinkie looked at Rarity Angel, who just shrugged and poofed as well._

 _"Oh," Pinkie sighed and approached the security guard. He raised a fore-hoof to stop he from entering the area._

 _"Obviously, DJ Pon-3 only plays the sickest of beats," Pinkie told the security pony, "I just wouldn't want her to miss out on the coolest new music straight from the back-alley underground, zip-zap party scene!" As Pinkie spoke, she managed to get around the security guard and onto the dance floor. Pinkie wasted no time approaching DJ Pon-3._

 _"I'd play the whole thing if_ I _were you," said Pinkie as she gave the DJ pony a record, "no matter what other ponies think." DJ Pon-3 grabbed the record with her magic, started at it, and then put it into the turntable. Suddenly a record scratch was heard as the record started playing shopping mall music. Pinkie just smiled sheepishly as she moon-walked across the floor backwards._

 _"Awww," groaned the other dancers._

 _Outside the building, Rainbow was talking to three ponies who had applied for the sale associate position._

 _"Rarity For You is only hiring the best of the best," Rainbow told the three candidates, "And to me, that means the fastest. Now, uh, before we begin, uh..." Rainbow soon found herself at a loss for words as she turned away for the moment._

 _"Am I doing this right?" Rainbow pondered, "What would Rarity want?" She quickly came up with an idea._

 _"New plan!" she told the candidates and quickly zipped away and returned holding something in her fore-hoof that was blue with some streaks of tye-dye on it._

 _"Who can be the first to tell me what fabric this is?" Rainbow asked._

 _"That's organza," said one of the candidates named Blue Bobbin._

 _"Are you sure?" Rainbow asked her slowly._

 _"It's a thin, plain weave," Blue Bobbin replied, "Sheer fabric traditionally made from silk, so...yeah." Rainbow just winced and didn't reply._

"I don't know the first thing about clothes," said Rainbow, "Pretty much all I can do is look at something and tell you if it's not clothes or not. This chair? Not clothes." She then smiled smugly as she reclined against the booth seat.

 _Meanwhile, inside the boutique, Plaid Stripes was speaking with Rarity._

 _"See if you can keep up with me here," said Plaid Stripes, "What are all clothes made of?"_

 _"Uh, fabric?" Applejack answered slowly._

 _"Bingo!" said Plaid Stripes, "But not in this store. Uh-uh. Not anymore."_

 _"Oh, no?" Applejack asked in a puzzled and worried tone._

 _"Two words for you," Plaid Stripes said excitedly, ""spoon clothes". All our clothes will be made of spoons!" Applejack then sighed to herself._

 _"What would Rarity want?" Applejack pondered to herself before speaking to the filly, "You know, I like you Plaid Stripes. If it were up to me, we'd have a spoon clothes store right next to Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium. But it ain't up to me, so the answer is no." Applejack removed her hat and held it over her chest as she spoke. Plaid Stripes was in tears at having her idea rejected._

"Personally, I think spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea," said Applejack to Buried Lede, "Useful too. Eatin' Soup, stirin' gumbo, diggin' little holes."

"Like I said," said Mario bluntly during his own interview, "No fashion sense at all. It's embarassing..."

 _In another part of the store, Twilight was busy setting up the clothes on some ranks. She had also done so by color._

 _"There. Perfect," said Twilight as she surveyed her work, "Although what would Rarity want? In fact, what would Mario want?"_

"I think I can go on record for being the only pony who thought of what Mario wanted and not just Rarity," Twilight boasted as she reclined against the booth chair, "See honey? I think about your opinions. Not like I ever wasn't...I mean...no pony's perfect...I did tune you out alot in the past...and I..." Twilight had a nervous smile on her face but then blinked when she heard scribbling.

"Please don't write that down!" Twilight pleaded in desperation.

 _"Maybe she or Mario wouldn't like it done by color," Twilight pondered before smiling excitedly, "Guess I have to start over!" Twilight then got to work removing the clothes off the racks. Just a short distance away was Shenran as he sat on the floor. He had some sheets of paper being held by one wing while he was using the others to write down some notes._

 _"Okay, with these notes Mario left behind and the note cards Twilight let me have for my own notes," said Shenran, "I should be able to come up with a presentation. Just...what would Rarity want?" Shenran grabbed Mario's notes and looked them over. "After all...heh...all I got to do just welcome everypony and tell them what the store offers, which is...uhh...umm...really nice clothes. And I have to say in front of probably hundred of ponies...who will be watching my every move...just waiting to see me mess up so they can laugh at me!" Shenran's eyes shrunk and he bit his lower lip and started trembling._

"You can't blame me for panicking," said Shenran, "Mario's may undestand all the fashionably correct terms, but when I read it, it's all mumbo jumbo to me! I don't know anything about fashion other than if something looks cute and beautiful on my wife! And...public speaking isn't exactly my greatest strength..."

"Many ponies might wonder how a second-captain of the Royal Guard could get stage fright," said Fluttershy, "The answer is simple and it's the same case for me. If you put either one of us in a dire situation. We don't have much trouble stepping up and taking command of a crowd. But if it's purely for entertainment..." Fluttershy whimpered and sank in the booth seat, "...yeah...g-g-good luck getting us in front of a large crowd..."

 _Back in the storage room, Fluttershy went to speak to the three raccoons._

 _"Hello, Smoky, Softpad, Smoky Jr.?" said Fluttershy timidly, "I have some...interesting news. I, oh...I'd like you all to stay forever, but..." Fluttershy pondered to herself, "what would Rarity want?" She then went back to addressing the raccoons and burst into tears._

 _"You have to move out!" Fluttershy sobbed. There was a brief pause before the three raccoons shrieked angrily._

 _Back in the display window, Rarity was continuing her work._

 _"A window display is the first thing customers see," said Rarity to herself as she tried to find the right hat for one of the mannequins, "and if they like it, they'll walk inside and experience the glory that is Mario and I's boutique._

"The display window might have been coming along nicely," said Shenran and then said with much dread in his tone, "but inside was a completely different story."

 _"I don't know which one of you to hire!" Rainbow stuttered as she held some fabrics in her fore-legs and then dumped them on the three ponies, "Just keep guessing fabrics!" In the fore-ground, poor Applejack was getting backed into the corner by Mr. Stripes and Plaid Stripes._

 _"Daddy, Rarity's friend doesn't like my ideas!" Plaid Stripes complained._

 _"Spoon clothes is good idea!" Mr. Striped snapped as Applejack was now backed into a stack of boxes. it was then a familiar beat was now playing and shaking the area._

 _"Oh, no!" Pinkie groaned as she squatted to the floor, "Not a shopping music mashup!" Just a few feet away Shenran was having a bad case of stage fright. He was rocking back and forth on his back while holding his hind legs with his fore-legs. His notes were scattered about the floor and he was humming to himself._

 _"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!" Shenran squeaked. Fluttershy then ran past him as the angry raccoons chased after her._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Fluttershy repeated as she ran away from the raccoons and jumped into a table. It was then Twilight poked her head out of the pile of clothes she was buried under and saw all the chaos unfolding before her. Then her heart skipped a beat when the door knob to the window display jiggled and Rarity was about to enter the main room. Twilight gasped. Suddenly time slowed down and Twilight wasn't even using the Double Gem Amulet! Twilight opened her wings and did a huge super jump over everypony._

 _"How's it-"_

 _SLAM!_

 _"Ooh!" Rarity exclaimed as she was cut off when Twilight shut the door to the display room and pressed her back against the door as she used her strength and wings to keep Rarity from coming inside._

"When you write the story," said Fluttershy with Shenran sitting beside her, "could you maybe skip over the part where we locked Rarity in the window display?" She then gave a crooked smile.

"Maybe he wouldn't have to if you hadn't brought it up, dear," said Shenran in an annoyed but discreet tone.

"You brought it up too, _dear_ ," Fluttershy protested with stern look on her face.

"Well, you brought it up first!" Shenran snapped.

"And if it gets in the article," Fluttershy retorted angrily, "It will be your fault."

"No yours!" Shenran shot back.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Grrrrrrr!" the two Pegasi growled as they pressed their noses together and glared at each other. They quickly stopped when they saw Buried Lede was just writing his notes.

"Uhhh...eh-heh-heh-eh..." The two Pegasi chuckled nervously.

 _"Hello?" Rarity called out as she kept turning the door knob with her magic, "The door appears to be stuck!" The other ponies of the group winced._

 _"Yep," said Twilight quickly, "We're working on it!"_

 _"Hmm," said Rarity suspiciously, "Well, shouldn't let this time go to waste." Rarity then got back to work. Back inside, Mr. Stripes, Plaid Stripes, and the three job candidates were still arguing as the raccoons chittered and raced about the room. The rest of the main group were all gathered around Twilight._

 _"How did this happen?" Twilight asked the others as she took a step forward._

 _"I shut down the party," said Pinkie._

 _"I told Plaid Stripes no," said Applejack._

 _"I put together a fashion worthy presentation," said Shenran._

 _"I asked the raccoons to leave," said Fluttershy._

 _"I asked a lot of fabric questions," said Rainbow._

 _"Just like I thought Rarity would want!" the five ponies said together and then looked at each other._

 _"Uh oh, we didn't even think about what Mario would want!" said Pinkie sadly as the others had guilt-looking faces._

"Told ya?" said Twilight smugly as she used her magic to eat the last bite of a piece of cake, "I always think of my husband." It was then Mario came to sit with her and saw the empty plate.

"Hey! We were supposed to share that chocolate cake!" Mario said and crossed his fore-legs and pouted at her. Twilight just put on a smile and pretended he wasn't there.

 _"Rarity asked us to help her with everything because she and Mario know all of us so well," Twilight told the group and then looked at Fluttershy, "She knows how much you care about animals. She'd trust you to solve the problem_ your _way and Mario would want you to do the same." She turned to the others, "Maybe we should all do the same. Doing this our way_ is _what Rarity and Mario want. It's not too late. Let's all dig in and we can fix this!" Twilight then looked to see that the chaos was still ongoing before them._

 _"Before Rarity finds out how bad we messed up," Twilight added wearily._

 _It wasn't long before the raccoons had gone back to the storage room and started packing up when Fluttershy approached them._

 _"I'm sorry I asked you to leave," said Fluttershy, "This place is yours if you want to stay." The three raccoons smiled._

 _"Though I would like to ask you all just one favor," said Fluttershy as the three raccoons gave the yellow Pegasus a curious look._

 _Upstairs, Pinkie was confronting DJ Pon-3._

 _"I'm sorry I made you play that un-fun, super-boring music," said Pinkie then the security guard started dragging her away by the tail, "But if you're up for it, I have an idea to make the party even better!" There was a brief pause before DJ Pon-3 smiled._

 _Meanwhile, Rainbow had brought the three candidates back outside._

 _"Okay, I_ don't _get fabric," Rainbow told the three candidates, "But I_ do _get speed. And I need somepony fast enough to help all the customers Rarity's gonna have. So...first one to the river and back gets the job!" The three candidates just stared in disbelief._

 _"It's a race! Go!" Rainbow said firmly as two ponies ran off while the third pony just trotted after them in a snooty fashion._

 _Back inside, Twilight had finally found a way to organize the clothes. Nearby, Applejack was speaking with Mr. Stripes and his daughter._

 _"Mr. Stripes," said Applejack as she cleared her throat, "I owe your daughter an apology. She's got good ideas, and I should give them a chance. So here's what I'm thnkin'." As Applejack discussed her idea, with the two Stripes. Shenran was still struggling to come up with a good presentation for the opening. He soon groaned as he swiped a fore-leg at both Mario's notes and the discarded note cards._

 _"Ugh! It's no use!" said Shenran sadly, "Unless it's an emergency, I'm just not good at public speaking! Or performing for that matter!"_

 _"I wouldn't say that, honey," said Fluttershy as she presented Shenran with his dual swords._

 _"My swords," said Shenran in surprise. He had left them at home._

 _"And let's not forget some music," said Pinkie with DJ Pon-3 right behind her. Shenran blinked and then smiled._

 _"I_ know _what to do now!" said Shenran as he gestured for them to gather around and he explained his idea to the three mares._

 _Soon the sun had set and Rarity had just finished her window display._

 _"Perfect!" said Rarity and tried to use her magic to open the door, but it still wouldn't budge. Rarity put on a determined look on her face as she backed up and charged the door. Just as she was about to make contact, Twilight opened the door and Rarity ended up falling flat on her face._

 _"Wow, looks like we fixed that door just in time!" said Twilight awkwardly as she helped Rarity stand up. Rarity recovered and gasped._

 _"Oh! What's all this?" said Rarity as she saw that the boutique was now cleaned up and decorated. The place now looked like a proper boutique._

"The whole place organized by style, cross-referenced by size, and reverse indexed by fabric," Twilight boasted, "She and Mario will be able to find anything in three seconds flat! It was some of my best work!"

 _Rarity wasted no time smiling and giving Twilight a hug._

 _"Oh! I knew I could count on you!" Rarity said happily to Twilight and everypony else, "All right...I suppose this is the moment of truth...I still wish Mario was here to share this with me."_

 _"We know, I wanted him here to," said Twilight, "But just know that he's with us in spirit." Rarity smiled and nodded in agreement before she went to open the door. She heard the sound of a normal jingle bell and was grateful that the antique horn had been removed. She gave the others a smile before she stepped outside._

 _"Rarity For You is now open!" the marshmallow pony announced but was then shocked to see that there was a very long line of ponies standing outside. There was even a squirrel waiting in line...until the pony in front of it shooed the squirrel away. Rarity started to feel overwhelmed._

 _"Oh, dear," said Rarity worriedly to Rainbow, "I wasn't quite prepared for such a large crowd. How will I handle them all?"_

 _"My name's Blue Bobbin," said one of the three ponies that Rainbow had been interviewing earlier that day, "I'll be your personal shopping assistant this evening." The pony smiled in reply._

 _"Right this way, everypony, and one of our talented salesponies can help you out!" said Rainbow to the arriving customers as she pointed toward the other two salesponies._

"Honestly, they were all pretty slow," Rainbow told Buried Lede, "But they finished the race. Plus they know alot more about fabric than I did. So, I hired them all!"

 _As Rarity was walking about, some spotlights lit up and she turned to see that DJ Pon-3 had set up her turntable and speakers nearly, her security guard stood in front of her equipment and some fog filled the area around it. Then the shadow of a familiar Pegasus appeared wearing a formal shirt and a pair of slacks used for dancing and started showing off his sword skills to the audience._

"Unlike others who have trained with swords, I learned my sword skills by studying the training of the ancient imperial guards," said Shenran, "Such swordsponyship was designed for knowledge and cultural arts as well as self-defense. In other words, simple training drills can be seen as dancing."

 _"Since the founding of this fine city," said Shenran dramatically, "ponies of all corners of Equestria have sought..." Shenran then did some dynamic poses with his swords, "Class! Style! Grace! Chic! Fabulous!" The other ponies awed and even Rarity had a large smile on her face._

 _"And tonight fillies and gentlecolts," said Shenran, "All those qualities can only be found in one place. For tonight, true fashion is...RARITY!" Shenran did one final pose as some sparklers shot from behind him. He then bowed down and hovered out of the way as DJ Pon-3's main dancers took over the entertainment. Rarity was rather shocked at Shenran's presentation, but saw one of her new salesponies helping a customer who was going to buy not one, but two dresses. Then she saw another ponies about to buy three dresses. Pinkie then took a seat next to Rarity as she swirled her fore-hooves to the beat of the music._

"The way I see it," said Pinkie, "Rarity and Mario design fashion, DJ Pon-3 designs beats. What a better combination than a boutique/dance club? Plus Shenran's opening presentation was amazing! Alot of mares bought dresses just to get his attention."

"I'm not a jealous kind of mare," said Fluttershy calmly before exploding into rage, "but...IF ANY OF YOU MARES MAKE ANY GOO-GOO EYES AT MY STALLION I'LL MAKE YOU SEE THINGS IN 4D!" Fluttershy then blinked and blushed bashfully as she sank under the table to try and disappear.

 _Meanwhile, Rarity was still trying to recover when she saw the three raccoons walk in front of her. She was stunned once more when she saw they were all dressed up in waiters outfits and one was holding a plate with a specially made tea in each cup._

"After a quick bath," said Fluttershy as the raccoons sat to her left and then went crazy when Fluttershy pushed a whole pie to them, "they were more than willing to help!"

 _"Ah, a blue corn reduction with a shallot confit!" said a pony named Waxton, "But how can I possible enjoy it without a-"_

 _"Spoon?" Plaid Stripes suggested as she appeared wearing a special glove that had spoons attached to it like fingers. The filly didn't resist showcasing them either._

"Heh, Toldja spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea," said Applejack smugly.

During Mario's solo interview, Mario just had a long face and blew a raspberry at the idea. He also used his magic to hold up one of Spike's spare winter gloves and shaped it into a thumbs down gesture.

 _Waxton then used the new spoon glove to sample the tea._

 _"Mmm! Exquisite!" said Waxton, "This is the most whimsical and wonderfully fashionable boutique I've ever seen!" The other ponies just chattered in agreement as Rarity smiled. She then turned to her friends, still smiling as tears of gratitude fell from her eyes. Then to hers as well as the shock of the rest of the main group, the door opened once again to reveal...Mario!_

"Turns out the doctors were able to snap me out of my...bird delusion...sooner than expected," said Mario, "I would have been at the boutique sooner, but it took me hour to get all the birdseed out of my teeth...and my nose..." Mario then smiled sheepishly.

 _The group wasted no time gathering around him for a group hug as Rarity and Twilight shed tears of joy._

"In the end," Rarity read from the newspaper as the scene returned to everypony being back at the Ponyville boutique, "Rarity and Mario's grand opening was a smashing success! True, it got off to a rocky start, but somehow this rag-tag group of ne'er-do-wells..." Rarity then blinked, "Oh, heavens, I think he means you."

"I hope you not including me..." Mario said indignantly.

"Yes, we're including you!" said everypony but Rarity as Mario rolled his eyes.

"...came together and created the perfect boutique. A vision of Rarity and Mario combined with the expertise of her friends! This reporter, for one, is a believer," Rarity finished reading as the rest of the group had modest smiles on their faces. Rarity then put the paper down and took off her glasses.

"Why didn't you tell me there were so many problems?" Rarity asked the group.

"We all figured you had enough on your mind," said Twilight as she, Mario, and Pinkie walked up to Rarity from the left.

"And we didn't want you to think that the opening wasn't perfect," said Applejack as she, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow walked up from the right.

"And I didn't want you thinking I was trying to make you look bad with some of those vents I told the reporter," said Mario, "Guess I'm still having a hard time speaking my mind when I feel shut down." Rarity hugged Mario to say all was forgiven.

"I understand, darling," said Rarity, "But remember that you can always come to me when you feel your opinions are being ignored. You're my business partner after all. I can admit that some of your decisions on certain matters were probably the better call." Rarity then giggled to herself as she went to address the group, ""Ne'er-do-wells" or not, I know I can always count on all of you. And nothing could be more perfect than that." The eight ponies all gathered around for a group hug as the scene made an iris out to close the scene.

Then the scene opened up to show Plaid Stripes at the diner, using her new spoon gloves to sip some soup and then smirked.

Nopony had no idea how happy Mario and Rarity were when this filly quit her job at the boutique to pursue...other interests...

Heh-heh...oh boy...

 **And there we go! MLP's first and only documentary style episode. I hope you all enjoyed what Mario and Shenran had to say as well. Kudos if you caught the Star Wars "Watto" joke in the story but Mr. Strips certainly talks like him if you listen carefully. Also if you caught the Monster Inc. Joke as well. And their was also an Animal Crossing New Leaf joke in their too.**

 **And the fact Mario got KO'd and Shenran took over his job was a request from a pony fan. I hope I didn't disappoint with what I came up with and how things played out.**

 **Next time: Mario sees Applejack's stubborn nature on a whole new level. And all Rarity wanted was a fun day at the spa...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	133. Applejack's Day Off

Applejack's "Day" Off

 _Pony's Log Number 610: Okay...I've seen Applejack's show irrational stubbornness plenty of times over the years, but...this?! This is just downright ridiculous..._

One day at the Ponyville Spa, Rarity was enjoying a steam bath as she sat comfortably wearing her specialty bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around her eyes. For the moment, she had the steam room all to herself when Aloe opened the door and stepped inside.

"Um...Miss Rarity?' said Aloe, "Eh, how much longer are you planning to stay in here darling?"

"Oh, dear," said Rarity as she sat up with the towel still over her eyes, "Is somepony else waiting?"

"Oh, no, no," said Aloe, "I just don't want you to get all...What is word? Pruney."

"Oh. Uh, well," Rarity answered as she removed the towel from her eyes, "I'm just waiting for Applejack. It's been so long since we've had a relaxing day at the spa together. I'm quite certain she'll be along any moment." Aloe just smiled and shut the door as Rarity used her magic to put the towel over her face as the steam hissed and filled the entire room.

It was hours later and Rarity was still sitting inside the steam room. Applejack finally entered the room wearing her own bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her mane.

"Hey. there, Rarity," said Applejack as she took a seat across from the marshmallow mare, "I really tried to get here earlier. I just can't believe how much time my chores are takin' up these days. At least we'll finally get to spend some quality spa time together. Right?" It was then Aloe opened the door.

"Okay, fillies, that's it. We are closing up for the day," Aloe told Applejack and Rarity and closed the door.

"Aw, shucks, Rarity," said Applejack, clearly feeling disappointed, "I guess I missed the whole day. I sure am sorry." It was then Rarity removed the towel from her face. Due to being in the steam for so long, her face, mane, and horn were now very, _very_ pruney.

"Me, too," Rarity replied as she looked at her personal pocket watch. Applejack cringed at the sight. She didn't need long to know that she left Rarity waiting in the steam room for _far_ too long.

(Main Theme)

The next day, Mario was heading toward the castle train yards. He had a surprise for his little friendship student. Despite her fancy upbringing and once prissy nature, Diamond Tiara had proved to be a very hard and reliable helper with his train delivery business. Sometimes she pushed and shunted freight cars. Other days she handled some small deliveries by herself. Whatever the work, Diamond Tiara had learned the true value of a good day's work and she usually got her jobs done without much fuss. Mario noticed that the little filly was already hard at work shunting some freight cars into their proper sidings.

"Morning Di!" said Mario.

"Morning, master," said Diamond Tiara, "I was eager to start work early if you don't mind. Shunting freight cars is alot of fun!" Diamond Tiara then stopped moving and let some freight cars bump into each other.

"Oh!" they cried, "Whatever is happening?" Diamond Tiara giggled as Mario chuckled.

"Indeed it is," said Mario, "In fact, your work in the yard has been very good, Di. I have a new idea in mind if you are interested."

"What is it, master?" Diamond Tiara asked as she finished putting some more freight cars onto a small turntable.

"Would you like to have a branch line of your very own?" Mario asked. Diamond Tiara's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh yes please, master!" said Diamond Tiara as she hopped up and down excitedly. Mario chuckled at his student's enthusiasm. It was then a familiar yellow filly appeared behind him.

"Big brother!" Apple Bloom called out.

"Hey Apple Bloom," said Mario, "What brings you here?" Apple Bloom just had a concerned look on her face.

"It's about Applejack," said Apple Bloom simply. Mario didn't resist a sigh.

"Has she been ignoring you again?" Mario asked before muttering, "Will she _ever_ learn?"

"No, not exactly," said Apple Bloom, "You see...I've been noticing that Applejack had been spending alot of time on her chores. Chores that never used to take her so long to do before. And the way she's been doing them lately just looks... really weird."

"Weird?" said Mario curiously.

"It's kind of hard to explain," said Apple Bloom, "I told Granny Smith and Big Mac about it, but when they tried to talk to Applejack, she kept avoiding the subject. I've seen Applejack be stubborn with the way she handles her share of the chores, but she's been doing these...weird routines for weeks and lately, she been busy till past sunset."

"I wonder why she never asked me for help," said Mario, "Stubborn or not, my wife, my friends and I _all_ made sure she learned _that_ lesson."

"All I could get out of her was that you've been too busy," said Apple Bloom, "and I have ta agree on that. You haven't been around to help at the farm for months now." Mario blinked.

"Wow, I think you're right, Sis," said Mario, "Business has been booming with my train deliveries and I was extra busy helping Rarity prepare for opening a third boutique. Pinkie's been asking for my help with her parties more recently as well. In fact, I just gave Diamond Tiara here her own branch line to help lighten the work load."

"And I'm more than happy to handle those extra deliveries, master," said Diamond Tiara, who had been listening quietly.

"Well, I'm hoping you can knock some sense into her," said Apple Bloom, "It's not just because she's being stubborn, but she is gonna run herself ragged working so long every day. And I don't how to help her." Mario hummed.

"Alright, my wife, Spike, and I needed to head to Sweet Apple Acres for some pie refills," said Mario before whispering, "They've been going super fast lately. I wonder why..." Mario mock pondered as Diamond Tiara blushed sheepishly and then snorted.

"Spike eats more than I do," the filly protested, "I have a figure I'd like to keep you know." Mario chuckled.

"Oh, with all the exercise you get pulling trains and shunting freight cars, Di," said Mario, "You'll be okay. Besides, I already knew Spike is the one who was eating all the pie as midnight snacks." Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Well, I better get going," said Apple Bloom, "I need to help Big Mac and Granny Smith take the harvest to market."

"Can I help her, master?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"That's a good idea, Di," said Mario, "in fact, your branch line does run though the Ponyville market and Sweet Apple Acres. So any apple deliveries are yours to handle now." Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom smiled. It wasn't long before Mario provided them both a harness so they could pull a long train of empty freight cars together. Diamond Tiara used her new whistle to give a TOOT-TOOT and the two fillies headed to the farm.

"See ya, Big brother," said Apple Bloom, "and good luck with Applejack." Mario waved goodbye and watched the two fillies disappear before heading back into the castle.

A couple of hours later, Mario, Twilight and Spike were heading to Sweet Apple Acres. Spike was carrying a very tall but slightly wobbly stack of pie tins. Mario had just finished telling Twilight what Apple Bloom had said. Twilight also noticed that Mario look rather worried.

"Cheer up, sweetie," said Twilight, "I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this."

"I hope so," said Mario worriedly, "I mean...why wouldn't Applejack not ask us for help if her chores were overwhelming her? We all made sure she learned her lesson about letting her pride try to manage things alone."

"We'll nopony's perfect," said Twilight, "We all have our bad habits. At least we know how to handle her when she gets like this."

"Do we?" Mario asked worried, "I still feel like I'm talking to a wall when she enters stubborn mode."

"Well, if it comes to that, we simply go over her head," said Twilight. Mario smirked.

"Works for me," said Mario as he nuzzled the side of her head, making Twilight smile contently. As they continued their trot down the path to Sweet Apple Acres, they found Rarity heading there as well.

"Hi, Rarity!" said Twilight and Mario together.

"Morning, Twilight, Mario, Spike," said Rarity and noticed the stack of tins Spike was holding, "Good heavens, that's alot of empty pie plates."

"Uh...yeah," Spike replied, rather sheepishly, "We were just heading to pick up some fresh pies. Heh. I don't know why we keep running out at the castle." Spike gave a nervous laugh as Mario and Twilight exchanged smirks and eye rolls with each other.

"What are _you_ gonna get?" Spike asked the marshmallow mare.

"Applejack actually," said Rarity, "Although, I'm quite sure she'll be too busy once again."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," said Rarity in a rather dismissive tone, "It's just that Applejack and I haven't had one of our spa days in ages."

"You two really should set aside some time," said Twilight.

"Darling, I have been trying for moons!" said Rarity, "But Applejack is so busy these days, it's next to impossible."

"Wow, I didn't realize Applejack had so much to do," said Twilight.

"Okay, if I wasn't worried before," said Mario, "I am now."

"What do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Apple Bloom came to talk to me this morning," Mario explained, "She said something about Applejack spending more and more time on her chores. She even said in the last few days she's still working past sunset. That _never_ used to happen before. Either she's been increasing her workload or something else is going on. And I have to wonder if the fact I haven't helped out on the farm in months might have something to do with it."

"Oh, Mario, you can't blame yourself for any of this," said Rarity, "In fact, Twilight and I won't let you."

"That's right," said Twilight, "We'll find out what's really going on with Applejack."

"Yes, we must get the bottom of this," said Rarity as Mario and Twilight nodded in agreement as they walked through the main entrance gate.

Inside the barn Applejack was busy making the farm's famous apple pies. She was stirring some batter when the timer buzzed. Applejack went to open the oven to show the four pies she had been baking had finished cooking. She used a mitten to pick up the tray and set them on the counter behind her. After, she took one of the pies and placed it next to another that was sitting on a very thin window still to cool down.

"Hey, Applejack," said Spike from outside the window, "Another order of pies, please."

"Sure thing, Spike!" said Applejack as she took all the empty pie tins and then gave him the exact number of pies in a very tall stack.

"Aah! Dah! Whoa-oa-oa!" Spike yelped as he struggled to keep the pies from toppling over. Rarity then approached.

"I don't suppose those pies are the last chore on the schedule for today?" Rarity asked as she walked up to the orange pony.

"Gah! Land's sakes!" Applejack retorted as she face-hoofed herself, "Is it time for our spa day already? Rarity, why don't ya go on ahead and I'll meet ya there?" Rarity had an annoyed but also disappointed look on her face.

"Oh! _Please_ , Applejack," Rarity retorted, "let's not kid ourselves!"

"Well, it ain't cause I don't wanna," Applejack told her, "But the work on the farm has just been takin' more and more time of my time."

"And why is that, AJ?" Mario asked.

"I dunno," Applejack replied so quickly that Mario thought she was lying to him. But he could tell that Applejack wasn't.

"I hate see you two not spending time together," said Twilight before Mario could answer, "Can't you get somepony else in your family to take over for a bit? My husband wouldn't have a problem helping you out?" Mario nodded in agreement as Applejack sighed.

"Wish I could," said Applejack, "But Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom all have chores of their own. And today, they're all busy takin' the harvest to market. Heard you gave little Diamond Tiara her own branch line, Big Brother. You must be just as busy as I am these days, clearly too busy for the farm." Mario gave Applejack a funny look.

"Are you upset because I haven't been coming to help out anymore?" Mario asked the orange pony curiously, "I'm very sorry if you've needed my help and I wasn't available."

"No apologies necessary," said Applejack, "After all, you're a Prince of Friendship and you've got two other businesses to manage. Plus you're still need to publish volume six of your talking train stories too. I managed the farm without ya in the past and I can do it again."

"If...you say so..." said Mario, feeling more concerned. Twilight then smiled as she got an idea.

"Well, Mario is here to help you now," said Twilight, "In fact, I know we're not farmers, but I'm sure Spike and I could handle things for a little while too. Mario and I certainly did so when you took that trip to Coltifornia that one time."

"Maybe..." Applejack pondered as she tapped her chin with a fore-hoof.

"Is there _one_ chore we could do?" Twilight asked.

"Well...I suppose if you two got started on feedin' the pigs," said Applejack, "I could _maybe_ leave for an hour."

"Oooh!" said Rarity excitedly as she pressed her fore-hooves to her cheeks, "An hour of spa perfection? I can work with that!"

"Wait a minute!" said Mario, "You said only two could feed the pigs. Don't you mean three of us?"

"Actually," said Applejack, "I wanted to ask, if it's okay with Rarity, if...you...would join us at the spa?"

"Mind?!" Rarity exclaimed happily, "Not at all! Mario, you have been overworking yourself lately and I think you need a spa break just as much as your sister." Mario just blinked and was left speechless for a moment.

"I...um..." Mario stuttered.

"Go on, honey," said Twilight, "You've earned it."

"Well, if you're okay with it, honey," said Mario, "Spa day for me!"

"Perfect!" said Twilight, "You three head out to the spa, and Spike and I'll take care of things here." It was then Spike's stack of pies got dangerously wobbly.

"Whoa! Dah! Whoa!" Spike yelled as he walked backwards and was about to fall over and drop all the pies. Twilight then use her magic to catch the little dragon and all the pies from hitting the ground.

"Uh, yeah," said Spike, "We totally got everything covered." Everypony smiled, except for Applejack, who had a rather nervous look on her face.

It wasn't long before they were all standing just outside of the pig pen. Applejack sighed as she held a scroll in her fore-hoof.

"Okay," said Applejack, "This list pretty much covers everything you need to know to feed the pigs." Twilight went to grab the scroll with magic when Applejack grabbed it back.

"But, uh, maybe, I should go over it with you just to..." Applejack tried to retort.

"Applejack, please," said Twilight as she grabbed the scroll, "If there's a list involved, I am one hundred percent on top of it. Just trust your sister-in-law to get it done."

"Uh, right," Applejack replied nervously.

"Isn't it strange that she now uses a list to do this?" Mario whispered to his wife, "She never gave us anything like this the last time we managed the farm."

"Nothing wrong with having instructions dear," said Twilight in the same tone, "besides, maybe you can find out why Applejack feels like you're too busy for her." Mario just hummed in agreement. '

"Is something up between you two?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Nope," said Twilight quickly, "you three go have fun at the Spa." Applejack just nodded as she, Rarity, and Mario headed on their way.

"And don't worry about things here!" Twilight called out to them, "Spike and I have totally got this! I mean, it's feeding the pigs. How hard could it be?"

"Uh, Twilight?" said Spike as he rolled out a very _long_ list of instructions."

"Whoa," said Twilight wearily. _I don't remember pig feeding needing anything this detailed!_

Just a few yards away, Applejack, Rarity, and Mario walking side by side together.

"I'm glad we're doin' this, Rarity," said Applejack, "And I'm glad Mario is joining us. I've been puttin' work before our spa time for too long. I know we've only got an hour, but I can't wait to have a steam."

"A steam is just the start," said Rarity, "I know exactly what we'll do, and an hour will be perfect."

"Let me just say right now," said Mario, "I'm skipping the hooficure."

"Aw, but you look so handsome with shiny hooves," Rarity pouted as Applejack snickered.

"No deal," said Mario firmly, "Doing it once in my lifetime was enough!" Applejack and Rarity laughed.

Meanwhile, Twilight had finally recovered from her shock so they could get to work.

"Okay, Spike, ready with that list?" Twilight asked the little dragon.

"Ready," said Spike.

"Let's do this!" said Twilight with determination.

"Step one: open the gate," Spike read aloud. Twilight then used her fore-hooves to open the gate.

"Okay," said Spike, "Step two: _close_ the gate."

"Huh?" said Twilight puzzled.

"Mm, that's what it says," said Spike as he pointed at the list with his free claw. Twilight just had a skeptical look on her face before she did close the gate.

"Step three: walk away," said Spike.

""Walk away"?" Really?" Twilight said, feeling more confused than ever.

"Mmm," Spike shrugged with a clear "I don't know" emphasis.

In town, Rarity, Mario and Applejack were making their way to the Spa. But Applejack was still worried.

"I just hope Twilight and Spike can handle things until I get back," said Applejack to Rarity and Mario.

"AJ, give your sister-in-law some credit," said Mario, "Feeding the pigs is not a difficult task for anypony to learn how to do, especially since you left her instructions. Let her and Spike help you out."

"It's not that don't want the help, Big Brother," Applejack replied, "I just have...a particular way of doing things. I'm sure you can understand _that_." Mario hummed.

 _I hate to admit it, but she's right_ Mario thought, _I can't fault her for having her own comfort zone and personal routines. But something is still up..._

"Now, Applejack," said Rarity and interrupting Mario's train of thought, "if we are really to enjoy this time together, you simply must give yourself over to the idea that you are off-duty and try to relax."

"And I know that is easier said than done," said Mario, "Since I struggle doing that too, but clearing your mind is the key to finding true relaxation."

"I know," said Applejack, "you're both right. I really am glad we're doin' this. And as long as it's only an hour, I'm sure everythin' will be just fine."

"Exactly," said Rarity as she guided the orange pony and Mario to the Spa building, "Now kindly step this way. Relaxation awaits."

Rarity, Applejack, and Mario walked inside to see the lobby was filled with various ponies looking to get their own spa treatments. They were given quite a surprise when they saw Rainbow, wearing her purple bathrobe and tortoise slippers on her hind legs, reading a book at a nearby sofa. Rarity got her attention when she gasped loudly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed, making the blue Pegasus flinch, toss her book away, and then looked around nervously, "What are _you_ doing here?!" Mario chuckled as Rarity and Applejack giggled.

"Yeah," said Applejack as the other ponies smirked, "I didn't think spa treatments were your thing exactly."

"Especially after the Gabby Gums incident," Mario added slyly.

"What?!" Rainbow interjected as she quickly pulled off her bathroom and tossed her slippers behind her, "Oh, they're totally not. At least, not the froufrou kind."

"Ah," said Rarity, smirking.

"Huh," said Applejack, smirking.

"I see," said Mario, smirking as well. Neither of the three ponies believed Rainbow, but that didn't stop the blue Pegasus from trying to come up with a cover up story.

"Yeah, I, uh, I think I tweaked something at Wonderbolt practice the other day," Rainbow explained as she rubbed the underside of her back that was usually covered by her wings, "I just came in for a deep tissue sports message. It was then Lavender Essence, another one of the spa patrons appeared.

"Ah, Miss Dash," said Lavender Essence, "I am so sorry, but we are running just a tad behind, and we are not quite ready to start your pampered muscle massage and indulgent hooficure." Mario's smiled widened.

"And I remember a time when Rainbow was too chicken to let anypony file her hooves," Mario said quietly to Applejack and Rarity, who both snickered.

"Oh!" Rainbow chuckled nervously, "I-I'm pretty sure that wasn't what I signed up for."

"But they are your usual," said Lavender Essence as she checked her clip board.

"Her _usual_ she says," Mario remarked in a teasing tone.

"And it seems like you're really busy today anyway! I'll just come back tomorrow!" said Rainbow before turning to Rarity, Applejack and Mario, "Uh, see you two later!" She quickly hovered over to Lavender Essence.

"But put me down for the same thing," Rainbow whispered to her. Lavender Essence then had a smirk of her own and just nodded as Rainbow zoomed away.

"Too bad Rainbow Dash just _hates_ those "froufrou" spa treatments," Applejack chuckled, "She could have joined the girls when we have a nice steam. Hoo-wee! I can't wait."

"I don't see why Dashie makes such a big deal about liking those spa treatments," said Mario, "All the Wonderbolts on the main team enjoy them, even Soarin." Rarity laughed.

"Indeed," said Rarity, "Although, if they couldn't fit Dashie in, I wonder just how far behind things _are_ running. Obviously, we're on a very tight schedule."

"Hmm...maybe we should find out," said Mario as they entered into a hallway and then bumped into the back of another pony. Mario and Rarity gasped dramatically when they found a very long line of ponies standing before them. Most ponies had a bath towel or headband around their manes and a number of them were wearing bathrobes.

"Oh, it's going to be one of _those_ days," Mario groaned.

"Well, maybe not everypony is waiting for the steam room," said Rarity.

"Oh, no," said Caramel as he turned around to speak to them, "No, that's exactly what we're waiting for. Oh, I hope you're not in a hurry." Applejack and Rarity looked at each other and winced. Mario let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, it's _definitely_ going to be one of _those_ days," Mario muttered.

"So everypony here wants a steam bath?" Applejack called out. The other ponies mumbled and grumbled in agreement.

"Well, the solution is obvious," said Rarity, "We'll simply have to start our short time at the spa with something else."

"Works for me," said Mario, "I would've ended up having to wait and going inside alone since I'm a boy." Applejack scoffed.

"Nothin' doin'," said Applejack, "I came here to have a steam, and that's just what I'm gonna get!" Applejack then turned away to pout.

"AJ, now is _not_ the time to be a stubborn mule right now!" Mario protested.

"I want my steam," Applejack said firmly and continued to pout.

"But, but, it'll take most of our hour just to get through this line!" said Rarity.

"And being the gentlemen I am," Mario added, "I'd mostly likely won't get a steam bath _at all_!" It was then Aloe appeared.

"RRRRarity!" said Aloe, "My favorite customer! Mwah! Mwah!" Aloe then gave Rarity some air side kisses. Then turned to Mario.

"Prince Mario," said Aloe, "My other favorite customer! Mwah! Mwah!" Aloe then gave the same kisses to him, "I can't thank you enough for all those deliveries you made for our spa supplies."

"Glad to be of service," said Mario, "and I hope my student has done well with the deliveries too."

"Oh, yes she is," said Aloe, "You're really helped Diamond Tiara become one of the sweetest little fillies I've ever met." She then leaned toward his ear, "Wish I could say the same for her mother." Mario then silently shushed her as they shared a quick chuckle with each other.

"And Appleyack?" said Aloe as she gave the orange pony a hug, which Applejack awkwardly returned, "Well, it certainly has been a long time since you three were here together! So lovely to have you back."

"Well, I wish I could say the same," said Rarity with a glare and showed the spa pony the long line.

"Yes, the wait time for the steam room certainly has been getting worse lately," said Aloe, "But I'm sure we'll be able to accommodate your usual treatments."

"Excellent," said Mario, "shall we get-"

"Not without my steam!" Applejack said sternly and continued pouting.

"Oh, you're gonna get something else even if I have to drag you away from here!" said Mario.

"You lay one hoof on me and I'll slug ya!" Applejack warned.

"Yeah, resort to violence!" said Mario sarcastically and angrily, "Let me know if seeing me with a black eye and in pain will make you feel better about yourself!"

"Don't you guilt trip me!" Applejack snapped angrily.

"Well, you're the pony always trying to hit me!" Mario yelled, "I've never tried to hurt you!"

"And let's keep it that way!" Applejack yelled back as the two growled at each other.

" _Will the both of you act your age!_ " Rarity screamed as Applejack and Mario both looked at her and then discreetly glared at each other.

"Fine!" said the two siblings and they looked away from each other and pouted.

"Sorry, Aloe," said Rarity with a huff, "Apparently, Applejack won't consider starting her time at the spa without her steam, and we only have an hour."

"That is a problem," said Aloe. It was then Applejack stomped forward.

"Applejack, where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think any of these ponies are gonna let you cut in line," said Mario. Applejack didn't answer as she turned a corner and found the front of the line. The ponies in line were all scoffing and groaning.

"Um, why are y'all standin' here?" Applejack asked the ponies in line, one of which was Spoiled Rich herself. Mario, Rarity, and Aloe had also caught up with the orange pony.

"Ugh!" said a pony named Buddy, "Just waiting for the steam to build up."

"Without steam, a steam room's just a room," added Spoiled Rich, "and I've got plenty of those at home. Because I live in a mansion."

"Don't we know it," Mario muttered as _everypony_ else rolled their eyes. Applejack then walked up to the gauge that measured the steam pressure. It was clinking and hissing and the needle was creaking slowly as it moved about.

"Hmm," said Mario as he stood beside his sister, "That doesn't sound right..."

"It _has_ been taking longer for the steam to reach Ponyville Day Spa quality," Aloe told the two ponies, "We even had to add a warm towel service. So sorry for the delay, everypony. Please help yourselves." A male spa patron, named Birch Bucket, appeared rolling a cart filled with fresh towels. The ponies in line swarmed the towels and in seconds, the fresh towels were gone and were replaced by the cold ones. One cold towel landed in Birch Bucket's head. He used his magic to put the towel into the dirty pile and walked away.

"So if you're not gettin' enough steam, that must mean there's not enough hot water," said Applejack.

"That either means the water pressure is weak," said Mario, "or their might be a problem with the furnace's pilot light or central heating unit."

"Guess it's time we found out," said Applejack as Mario nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, Applejack, honestly," said Rarity as she walked up to the two ponies and checked her pocket watch, "can't we just start with a hooficure? We're going to run out of time! And I can't believe you're encouraging her, Mario!"

"Rarity, this is serious," said Mario, "The Ponyville Spa appears to have some sort of plumbing related problem. Plus didn't you remember that Applejack and I have skills in plumping? We are known by many ponies as the Super Apple Siblings."

"Nice title," said Applejack.

"Thank you," said Mario as Rarity just groaned and rolled her eyes. Applejack then pointed toward a large pipe from the ceiling. Mario noticed it as well before they exchanged nods and decided to follow the pipe to see where it went. Aloe and Rarity soon followed, the latter rather reluctantly.

(cue favorite version of Super Mario Underground music)

Applejack and Mario turned a corner while keeping their eyes and heads looking upward to follow the water pipe. Rarity and Aloe were right behind them, the former had a bitter look on her face while the latter had a worried look on her own face.

"Hmm," said Applejack to herself as she and Mario followed the pipe down another hallway with Rarity and Aloe still following them. As the two siblings trotted along, they past one room where one pony was getting a very relaxing message and then a second room where Bulk Biceps was giving another pony a rather...intense...message. Mario cringed at the sight of the second room before refocusing his eyes back on the pipe. Applejack then opened a door that led to a lower level of the spa. They both gasped quietly and shared looks with each other before they headed down the stairs. Aloe and Rarity peeked in before following them. Applejack and Mario then heard a loud whirring in the distance and picked up their pace until they reached a T intersection. They looked down the hallways when Mario noticed.

"Look!" said Mario as he pointed down the hallway to their right.

"Ha!" Applejack exclaimed, "Now what do we have here?"

"The laundry room, of course," said Rarity as a matter of fact, "And at this point, I'm considering soaking my hooves in one of the machines so my time here isn't a total loss!"

"Don't, Rares," said Mario, "I did that once when I was two years old. Let's just say detergent isn't kind to one's horseshoes." Mario winced painfully at the memory and Rarity cringed as well.

"I'll...take your word for it," said Rarity nervously as Mario went to catch up with Applejack as she examined the machines.

"The Ponyville Day Spa prides itself on sanitary conditions, and fresh linens are an integral part," Aloe explained in all.

"Well, sure," said Applejack, "but have you _always_ run every single one of these new machines full bore all day, every day?"

"The answer is no," said Birch Bucket as he collected the warm towels and folded them into a stack inside of his rolling basket, "But ponies sure do love the warm towel service."

"Warm towels are fine and all," said Mario, "but if ponies are demanding a higher than usual need for them...which in term increases the usage of the washing machines..."

"Hmmm..." said Applejack to herself, "y'all might be on ta somethin' there, Big Bro. C'mon!" Mario nodded as he and Applejack followed Birch Bucket from a short distance away. Rarity just eyeballed the stallion skeptically, hummed irritably to herself as Mario and Applejack walked past her. She and Aloe then followed after them once again. Birch Bucket continued to do his work as he gave the two ponies getting their messages a towel each. He then looked back to see Applejack and Mario behind him. Applejack just smiled sheepishly and waved hello. Mario just looked away and started whistling innocently. Birch Bucket then went back to work and turned a corner and headed back to the ponies still waiting in line for the steam room. He already knew the four ponies were still following him.

"Eh, you are all wanting towel?" Birch Bucket asked timidly.

"We love one," said Mario, "but..."

"Looks to me like you don't have any left," Applejack pointed out. Birch Bucket turned and found that all the fresh towels were gone and the dirty towels were tossed into his basket and another one landed on his face.

"Well, like I said, warm towels are a big hit," said Birch Bucket as he walked away.

"Hey, Sis, look at this," said Mario as he pointed to a nearby pipe that was hissing and blowing out steam. Applejack looked at it as Mario blinked and whispered something to her. Applejack's eyes widened in realization as she looked at the pipe, then saw ponies waiting in line for towels, the towels being washed, and then the gauge showing the steam pressure was low.

"Mario and I have figured the problem," said Applejack, "As my Big Bro pointed out to me just now, you've got a small leak, and that means the steam takes just a little longer to build up. And while ponies wait, they get cold. Cold ponies start wrappin' themselves in towels, and all those dirty towels have to be cleaned because Ponyville Day Spa prides itself in cleanliness." As Applejack explained, a visual showed the slow moving steam gauge, ponies getting cold standing in line as their towels cooled down, then ponies were grabbing the hot towels at a fast rate, the dirty towels being put into the washer, one of the machines is washing the towels, and another has some hot dry towels ready to be used, and Birch Bucket returned with more fresh towels.

"Eh, what?" said Birch Bucket, looking rather clueless. Rarity and Aloe looked just as clueless.

"It's really quite simple," said Mario.

"Basically, losin' steam makes you use more towels," Applejack explained, "That means you do more laundry, which uses up the hot water you need to make more steam, so the problem just keeps gettin' worse." Mario nodded in agreement. Birch Bucket suddenly felt rather uncomfortable and slowly backed away with his cart loaded with fresh towels. The others all chattered in agreement and understanding.

"Ah! I had no idea," said Aloe in realization.

"Wonderful, " Rarity remarked, not hiding her sarcasm, "Now that we've solved the great steam mystery, we can finally get back to our..." Rarity looked at her pocket watch, "...significantly less than an hour of relaxation." Rarity the pulled the bottom of her eyelids with her fore-hooves in frustration.

"Rarity, are you kidin'?" Applejack retorted as she and Mario walked up to the steaming pipe, "I can't just leave things like this."

"Neither can I," said Mario, "Not when my sister and I have the skills we need to actually fix this problem."

"I'm gonna need my tools," said Applejack.

"Good thing your Big Brother has a set of everything we need in his saddle bags," said Mario. Applejack smiled.

"Then it's time for some..."

"Super Apple power!" Applejack and Mario said together as they shared a hoof-bump together. Rarity stared, huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Et tu, Mario?" Rarity pouted indignantly.

As some surf rock music began to play in the background, Applejack and Mario both stood on their hind legs as they attached at tool belt around their torsos. Then they each added a wrench, some tape, and a hammer to their belt pockets. Each pony then put on some safety goggles over their eyes and posed side by side.

"Super Apple Siblings super plumbing service!" they chanted together with a green dynamic background behind them and shared another hoof-bump and quickly got to work. Applejack the tapped the steam valve and used a magnifying glass to examine it. Mario used a gravity spell so he could walk on the ceiling and check the pipe on the ceiling for any additional leaks or any other additional problems. Rarity just gave them both the stink eye and stomped off with huff. Rarity then decided to get herself a facial by herself. Applejack and Mario were busy tightening some bolts, which helped the steam pressure build up a bit. Rarity was getting a hooficure as Applejack and Mario used some duck tape to seal off any additional leaks to pipe where the steam was leaking out. This brought the steam pressure to rise its proper quality level.

"Ahh!" Rarity sighed as she got her eyelashes brushed while the two siblings were finishing their work.

"Whew! Not that that leak's fixed," said Applejack with Mario at her side and Rarity walked up to them with a bitter look on her face, "ponies won't get so cold they use up all those towels! And without all that laundry, there'll be plenty of hot water for all the steam anypony could want!"

"And I only have to be doing vash once a day!" said Birch Bucket excitedly as he went into the steam room and closed the door since the line was now gone.

"And I also ordered the replacement pipe for this one since it had so many holes an cracks," said Mario, "And don't worry about paying me for it. It's the least I could do to make sure you don't have to worry about anymore leaks. Just let me know when the part arrives and I can install it for you."

"Wow, Appleyack and Mario!" said Aloe, clearly impressed, "Have you both considered a career in the spa industry? I'm sure I can find something for you." Applejack and Mario chuckled as they removed their gear.

"I've got enough work on my plate, being the Prince of Friendship, my business partnership with Rarity's three boutiques, my partnership with Pinkie's party planning, and my own train delivery business," said Mario as he put their gear away, "but I appreciate the offer."

"No, thanks for me too," said Applejack, "I'm just relived I can finally relax in the steam. What do you say, Rarity? How about you, Big Bro? Heh...after us of course." Mario smiled.

"Works for me, little sis," said Mario, "We've earned it."

"It sounds lovely, Applejack," said Rarity as she looked at her pocket watch once again, "But...unfortunately, you and Mario spent so much time fixing the steam room, we don't have any time left to use it." Mario sighed.

"That's too bad," said Mario, "But the problem needed to be addressed sooner rather than later anyway."

"That doesn't mean you and Applejack had to be the one to deal with it!" Rarity protested irritably and then glared at Aloe, "Honestly, how in Equestria did it never occur to you to check for leaks?"

"There's just so many other things to worry about!" said Aloe in her defense, "I suppose ve get used to the way things are, and ve don't realize there vas problem."

"You obviously need an outside eye to evaluate the situation," said Rarity, "It's lucky for you Applejack is too stubborn to relax. And I still can't believe Mario encouraged her!"

"Rarity, for the last time!" said Mario indignantly, " _This was an urgent problem that needed fixing_! _I wasn't going to just ignore something when I could take action_!"

"Settle down there, Mario," said Applejack as she put a fore-hoof on Mario's shoulder. Mario just released a deep breath and gave his sister a nod to say he was calm. Applejack then turned to Rarity.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Rarity," said Applejack, "We'll just have to do this another day. Twilight and Spike should be done feedin' the pigs by now."

"Twilight is a very capable pony," said Rarity, "I'm sure she can figure out what to do next."

"Rarity is right, Sis," said Mario, "As I said before, we've managed to farm in the past."

"But things have changed since then!" Applejack protested, "and so has my normal routine. Look, I know my sister-in-law is a princess and an Alicorn, but she _isn't_ a farmer."

"Hey, if I can do it and I'm sure my wife..."

" _You_ , Mario Star, have farming in your blood despite being an Alicorn, but Twilight doesn't," Applejack interrupted Mario, putting a fore-hoof to his chest, "I've been doing farm work my whole life, and I'm not sure it's somethin' you can just "figure out"." Rarity and Mario were taken aback by the remark.

"I hope you not trying to make excuses not to accept our help, Sis," said Mario with a concerned tone, "You know what happens when you try to deal with things alone."

"Mario, here's the honest truth," said Applejack, "Just like you and Twilight, I like having things done a certain way and I just feel like the only pony who will get those things done my way is myself. You understand _that_ don't you?"

"I guess I do..." said Mario, but still felt rather worried.

"Of course," said Rarity in a rather reluctant tone and then gasped, "Why don't we pop back so you could explain to Twilight what to do next, and then we'll come back here and pick up where we left off?"

"Would that make you feel better Sis?" said Mario, "I can _honestly_ say you wouldn't want to pass up that steam bath." Applejack didn't resist a chuckle and then pondered quietly to herself.

"Well, I supposed I could try..." said Applejack reluctantly, "assumin' everythin' went well so far."

"Oh, Applejack, honestly!" said Rarity with a chuckle, "How could it not?"

"This is my wife we're talking about Sis!" Mario added, "She can handle anything!"

Back on the farm, Twilight wasn't handling the situation very well at all. She was now being dangled by a rope that was connected to a pulley and the other end of the rope being held by Spike. Twilight also had a bucket of slop in one fore-hoof and a fishing rod with a piece of corn cob attached to a string in the other fore-hoof.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just fly?" Spike asked the purple pony.

"I told you, Spike," said Twilight firmly, "We're following Applejack's list to the letter and my sister-in-law can't fly!" Twilight then strained as she tried balancing herself using a single hind leg, but she lost her balance and yelped as she fell over, dropping the items. Spike's foot then got wrapped around the other end of the rope and nearly pulled him into the pulley, but he managed to grabbed the edge of the picket fence to keep his foot from getting jammed into the pulley. At the same time, he managed to stop Twilight from belly-flopping to the ground and was stopped in the air mission impossible style. Twilight just groaned to herself wearily when she turned to see that Applejack, Rarity, and Mario had returned to the farm. She then looked at the pigs, who were still fast asleep.

"Honey?" Mario asked when he saw her current predicament, but didn't get an answer.

"I'm sorry, Rarity and Mario," said Applejack, "but I think I'm gonna have to finish these chores myself." Mario glared as Rarity grumbled bitterly under her breath before speaking to Twilight.

"Twilight, darling!" said Rarity as she, Mario, and Applejack walked up to her, "How in the world did you end up there?"

"What does hanging from a rope have to do with feeding some pigs?" Mario asked.

"Spike and I were just trying to follow Applejack's list as closely as possible," Twilight replied as she hovered out of the pig pen and freed herself and Spike of the rope.

"Mmmh...Maybe not the best plan," Spike added.

"I'm sorry, Applejack, but we never even got started feeding the pigs," said Twilight sadly. The pigs just snorted lazily in agreement.

"That's alright, Twilight," said Applejack, "I know you did your best. I guess a list can't really capture all the ways I have of doin' things."

"I kind of want to know what _exactly_ you wanted Twilight to do feeding the pigs," said Mario, "If you don't mind show us?"

"No problem!" said Applejack as she grabbed the slop bucket and headed toward the pig pen.

"At least you three got to spend some time at the spa together," said Twilight as Spike walked over to her, Rarity, and Mario.

"Well, if watching Applejack and _your husband_ fix plumbing counts as relaxing, then yes," said Rarity bitterly as she gave both Applejack and Mario a glare.

"What about your hour of spa perfection?" Twilight asked.

"As it turns out, the Ponyville Day Spa had a few problems with their steam room," Rarity explained and then shot a glare at Applejack and then at Mario, "but _somepony_ refused to relax until she had fixed them. And _your husband encouraged her_!"

"How many times do I have to defend myself about this, _Rarity_ ," Mario spat out irritably, "I couldn't just walk away from that type of problem. I felt the need to help Aloe out with the problem and Applejack felt the same way!"

"Exactly," said Applejack as she grabbed some rope, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let those spa ponies go another minute puttin' up with a problems they didn't even know they had!" Rarity just rolled her eyes annoyingly. Mario was looking rather firmly at Applejack since she was doing her "routine" as she spoke.

"Somehow they just got used to a huge bottleneck of ponies standin' and waitin'," said Applejack as she opened and closed the gate quickly, "An' I took one good look at the spa jam, as well as my Big Bro, and we both knew we had to do somethin'!" She then walked away from gate. Mario hummed curiously at the fact Applejack had done that and never went inside the pen at all.

"Sometimes the simplest things can just derail a whole operation," said Applejack as she leaned over one side of the fence as she made funny faces and babbled before she walked away.

"You don't say?" Mario asked plainly as he continued to observe his little sister.

"Whether it's a leaky pipe or doin' too much laundry," Applejack continued as she stood on her hind legs, "You can't just stick to the same old way of doin' things and expect them to get better." Applejack began posing and clucking like a chicken.

"Sound advice," said Mario bluntly with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I mean, thinkin' you can is just plumb ridiculous, right?" said Applejack with a short laugh as she bent down to pick up the rope and ran off. Spike, Rarity, and Twilight just shared looks with each other.

"It's funny when you realize the extra work they were doin' was actually makin' things worse!" said Applejack as she stood on a tall extended wooden beam above the pig pen and jumped down and dangle from the rope as she held the slop bucket and pole with the cob of corn on it. Twilight, Rarity, and Spike were shocked as Mario just had a neutral look on his face.

"The key word is _realizing_ that extra work was unnecessary," Mario muttered to himself. The pigs than woke up to the smell of the corn and started stampeding about the pen. This made the bucket of slop sitting on the edge of the fence fall right into the feeding trough and the pig started eating.

"I mean, I guess it's possible to get stuck in a routine where you're doin' all this extra stuff and not realizing it," said Applejack as she continued to dangle from the rope, "but I can't for the life of me think of how!" It was then she found Spike, Twilight, Rarity, and Mario all giving her unamused glares.

"Why are y'all starin' at me like that?" Applejack asked as the group shared looked with each other.

"Sis, ever heard the old saying: _Look at yourself first, before lookin onto to others_?" Mario asked.

"Yeah? But what's the got to do with anythin'?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"What Mario means is...um..." Rarity said slowly, "Are you certain everything you just did is entirely necessary to feed the pigs?"

"What? Of course!" Applejack replied in a rather defensive tone as she tossed the stick away and untied herself, "Why would I be doin' it if it weren't?" Twilight, Rarity, and Mario all shared skeptical looks with each other.

"Possibly for the same reason the spa patrons were wasting steam washing and giving out fresh towels," said Mario, "But...I'm not gonna judge...tell us _why_ you would feel all this is necessary."

"Fine, I will," Applejack answered as she walked up to the gate, "See, this gate here used to squeak so loud, the pigs would run to the other side of the pen and never come out! So I can open and close it to let them know it's safe."

"But it doesn't squeak anymore," Twilight pointed out.

"Of course not!" Applejack retorted, "I fixed that ages ago. Then I realized puttin' a little fright into 'em got 'em all hustling out of the pen." Applejack then rushed over to demonstrate her waving and funny faces as she explained.

"I see," said Mario simply as he noticed the pigs didn't seem to mind her faces at all.

"They don't look scared to me," Spike pointed out.

"Well, no. They got used to it," said Applejack, "Which is why I started doin' the chicken dance! To show 'em that if they didn't get to eatin' their food, the chickens would." Applejack started chicken dancing for a few seconds.

"I think even Fluttershy would say that last statement makes no sense at all," Mario whispered to Twilight and Rarity, who just nodded in agreement.

"Course bein' a chicken," Applejack continued as she stood on the wooden beam with the rope tied around herself and jumped down again, "I couldn't very well open the gate. Gettin' the food bucket to spill into the trough was just a happy accident because one time I left it there by mistake."

"Oy ye," said Mario with an eye roll, trying to find his words before speaking to Applejack, but Twilight beat him to it.

"Uh, Applejack?" Twilight said to the orange pony, "It seems like everything you're doing is to fix things that aren't really problems anymore." Rarity and Mario nodded in agreement. Applejack opened her mouth to retort, but then closed it.

"Well, I'll be..." said Applejack, realizing Twilight was right.

"Hmmm...Maybe is isn't so hard to get stuck doing extra work after all," said Rarity. Mario just nodded in agreement. Applejack just blushed and looked away, feeling very embarassed.

"I must look so dumb to you right now," said Applejack as she looked timidly at Mario.

"Don't, Sis," said Mario, "As stubborn as you are, Rarity is right. It can happen to anypony, especially when you've got a lot of responsibilities. Since I haven't been helping around here for months, I wasn't around to help point out these problems to you sooner."

"I actually did want to ask for yer help, Big Brother," said Applejack, "Long before things got this outta hoof. But...you just seemed to busy and I...I didn't think you'd have the time to help me anymore so...I talked myself out of it and tried to handle things alone. Should've known that would backfire on me."

"It's okay, AJ," said Mario, "you just need to remember that I'll always make time for my family no matter how busy I get. And I'm here now, so let me and the others help you out now okay?" Applejack nodded.

"Huh," Applejack pondered, "I wonder if I've been doin' that around here with anythin' else."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Rarity.

"Let's a-go!" said Mario in agreement.

As some surf rock music began to play, Applejack took the group to the chicken coop. Applejack then dropped some feed before one chicken so it would get up to eat and Applejack could collect the eggs from its nest. She then repeated the same tactic with another chicken and then a third. Twilight, Rarity, and Mario exchanged looks with each other. Mario then smiled and got an idea. Outside the coop, Spike dumped a huge pile of chicken feed on the ground. Twilight then opened the doors so all the chickens could leave the nests and their coop to feed. Spike flinched at the oncoming hungry chickens. Rarity and Mario then showed Applejack that she could collect all the eggs now without any interference. Applejack just smiled and nodded in approval.

Next chore was watering the vegetable patch, which various pipes had been placed to represent a sprinkler system. Applejack stood before the master water valve before she walked over to one of the smaller valves, turned it, then turned the master value to water that section of the garden. Applejack then turned the master valve off, went to twist another smaller valve and turned the master valve back on to water another part of the garden. Mario couldn't resist face hoofing himself as Twilight and Rarity shared annoyed looks with each other. Twilight and Mario then used their magic to turn all the smaller valves at once. Then Rarity turned the master valve to allow Applejack to water the entire garden at once. Twilight couldn't help but flinch as the oncoming water and Spike was jumping for joy. Mario then got a little mischievous and put a fore-hoof over one of the pipe holes and made the water squirt Twilight in the face, soaking her. Twilight glared at Mario, who just smiled innocently until Twilight did the same to him. Mario then glared as Twilight just smirked and then they both laughed. Rarity just smiled as Applejack chuckled and nodded in approval...for the watering, not the couple's water fight.

The next chore involved Applejack trying to fix some holes in a chicken wire fence. Applejack cut a piece of the fence the same size at the hole and tried to jam it into place. Spike just stared as Twilight, Rarity, and Mario gave each other annoyed looks and rolled their eyes. As Applejack continued to struggle filling in the hole her way and finally do so as she wiped her brow, Rarity used her magic to removed one section of chicken wire that had holes on it. Mario used his magic to cut some section of chicken wire and Rarity put it into place. Applejack, Rarity, and Mario exchanged smiles with each other.

It was still early afternoon when Applejack surveyed the area and found that the day's work was done and now streamlined. She sighed contently.

"Thanks, y'all," said Applejack, "I guess I just got so used to doin' everythin' a certain way, I didn't realize there were any problems."

"Having a friend look at what you're doing with an outside eye can really help!" said Twilight.

"It also helped me realize that I need to fix my own schedule so I can make time to come help my sister on the farm regularly," said Mario, "That way, she'll always have an additional set of eyes to keep this from happening again."

"Mm-hmm!" said Rarity, "and I suppose if it weren't for our unsuccessful time at the spa, none of us would've realized it."

"And the irony was that Applejack was able to identify the issue without even realizing she had the same problem," said Mario. Applejack just blushed in embarrassment as the others chuckled to each other.

"Well, now that your chores are streamlined," said Twilight, "what are you gonna do with all the extra time?"

"I think I have a few ideas," said Applejack as she gave Rarity a smile. Rarity knew right away what she had in mind and smiled excitedly. She even invited Mario and Twilight to join them. While Twilight declined, she still encouraged Mario to go with them, saying he needed the spa day more than her. It wasn't long before the three ponies arrived back at the Ponyville Day Spa.

"Think you can come up with enough things for us to do now that we have more time to relax?" Applejack asked Rarity with a sigh as she rested her head on Mario's shoulder.

"Oh, please," said Rarity, "I could plan a week's worth of treatments!"

"Heh. Well, let's just start with the rest of the day for now," said Applejack, "After all the work we just did on the farm, I am ready for some serious relaxation! How about you, Big Bro?"

"You bet," said Mario, "and I think somepony wants a brother-to-sister cuddle time too?" Applejack blushed as she pulled away from Mario's shoulder. Rarity giggled.

"Well, I really did miss having you at the farm," said Applejack, "even though we see each other outside of Sweet Apple Acres. Doesn't make a lick of sense but..."

"It does, Sis," said Mario gently as he wrapped a fore-leg around her, "You miss having me around and that's normal. I missed being on the farm and helping you out too."

"Maybe we can help you streamline your work schedule," said Applejack, "wouldn't help to have an outside eye look at things."

"Hmm." Mario pondered, "The fact I can't think of any issues now worries me. So I would be more than happy to have your help." Rarity groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow, Twinsie," Mario chuckled, "Tomorrow." Rarity then sighed with relief. It was then they saw Rainbow Dash come into the lobby wearing her bathrobe and slippers.

"Thanks for letting me know there was an opening," Rainbow told Aloe, "I don't know if I could make it without my pampered muscle message."

"Don't vorry about it," said Aloe, "Shall I put you down for another one tomorrow?"

"Oh, absolutely!" said Rainbow, "Sometimes a girl just has to pamper herself, am I right?"

"You certainly are!" said Rarity.

"Even us boys like a little pampering as well," Mario added. Rainbow turned to see the three ponies smirking at her. She gasped.

"Oh! Hey! I was just, uh, uh..." Rainbow stuttered.

"Gettin' a "sports" pamperin'?" Applejack suggested as she gave the blue Pegasus a nudge and giggled. Rainbow just smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash," Rarity giggled, "We were just heading in for some pampering ourselves. You could always join us."

"Uh...I _suppose_ I could take it," said Rainbow, "You know, for you ponies. And...well...since Mario's here."

"Why Mario specifically?" Applejack asked.

"I just...feel more comfortable being girly when he's around," said Rainbow rather sheepishly, "Besides, I spent years saying these spa pampering were lame. Then Mario here pushed me to try what is now my usual treatment and liked it."

"Does it _really_ hurt you pride that much to admit that you were wrong?" Mario asked.

"It's nothing to do with pride," said Rainbow, "Just...embarassed...over mocking it so much and I ended up liking it."

"Well, just know that you can enjoy the Spa without judgment from your friends," said Mario, "And you can join us the next time we all go to the Spa now. You've been missed during the group sessions."

"Works for me," said Rainbow as they all laughed and headed in for their own pampering session.

In the end, they all had a great time, but they still managed to make Mario get another hooficure despite his protests. The only thing that softened the humiliation for the alicorn prince was that Applejack and Rainbow both cuddled up to his sides as he got his hooves cleaned and shined. So it wasn't _too_ painful for him to deal with. Of course Rainbow had to brag about never developing bad habits that would slow her down. Mario said he was gonna tell Spitfire about her love for the spa if she didn't stop. Rainbow quickly shut her mouth after that.

Later that night, Mario was just in the castle living room reading a book on the sofa when a rather tired filly came walking into the room. It was one of those weekends where she stayed at the castle.

"Hi, master," said Diamond Tiara, "Applejack is here to see you." Mario lifted his head curiously as the orange pony entered the room.

"Thank ya kindly," said Applejack to the little filly as smiled and headed to her room. Mario sat up so Applejack could take a seat next to him.

"I see your really doing that filly alot of good," said Applejack, "I wouldn't be surprised if she sees you like a second father."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Mario, "Di sometimes calls Twilight Mom from time to time."

"And how's Twi taking it?" Applejack asked.

"She's acts awkward, but she also wants to fill the void Spoiled Rich put on Di's heart," said Mario, "Di deserves some motherly love after all. Just like I go to Celestia to help fill that void in mine."

"I'm sure Ma would be very proud of you," said Applejack, "You are looking out for me and the rest of the family."

"Not recently," said Mario sadly.

"Mario, don't," said Applejack firmly, "I won't let you take the fall for the fact that I'm dumb."

"Stop it, AJ!" Mario scolded, "You're not dumb. That happens to everypony at some point in their lives. I even remember one time Cadance and I had to help Mom streamline her schedule."

"But I'm sure I'm more prone to forming bad habits because I'm stubborn," said Applejack.

"Perhaps," said Mario, "but I know Twilight and I might be prone to the same issue since we're both perfectionists and have anxiety. Sometimes our desire to do things perfectly can make us overlook whether are plans are really efficient or practical."

"Ain't that the truth," said Applejack, "but still...I'm beginning to think you should be in charge of the farm from now on."

"AJ...I couldn't..." said Mario.

"Why not?" said Applejack, "All I'm doing is making the same mistakes over and over again because I'm too stubborn to listen to reason. I don't think I'm meant to be in charge of the farm anymore. You could do a far better job handling things than I could."

"Sis, just because you have a stubborn nature that never seems to back off doesn't mean you're not capable of running Sweet Apple Acres," Mario told her, "I have..."

"I know, I know," said Applejack annoyingly, "You have a bad temper that never lets off..."

"Actually," said Mario, "I was talking about my gloominess...while I am seeing myself getting better. I still have days where I feel...worthless. And while it doesn't happen as often...I sometimes just have to...cry." Mario then shed a couple of tears and wiped them away with his fore-leg. Applejack just looked at her brother sadly as she felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Maybe I should renounce my crown as the Prince of Friendship," said Mario, "since I don't know if I'll ever get over feeling like this. I don't feel good enough for my royal status anymore."

"Now hold on just a minute there, sugarcube!" Applejack said sternly, "Just because you have confidence issues doesn't mean you don't deserve to be the Prince of Friendship. You don't let your flaws define what your capable of or who you are! You have one of the biggest hearts of any pony in Equestria. You've helped more ponies understand their own issues and thier insecurities and helped them to become better ponies, including me! You can't just give up because you're dealing with a loss of confidence in yourself!"

"And the same can be said for you," Mario smirked. Applejack blinked and then huffed.

"You did that on purpose, didn't ya?" Applejack remarked annoyingly.

"Kind of," said Mario, "but I honestly do feel that way from time to time. But just like you told me, just because you feeling a loss of confidence in yourself, doesn't mean you're not capable. It just means you're not perfect AJ. You were meant to be the head of Sweet Apple Acres just like I'm meant to wear my crown as the Prince of Friendship. And when you or I do feel doubtful or overwhelmed. We can always go to our friends for strength and support." Applejack smiled as some tears streamed from her eyes and she gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you," said Applejack, "I really needed to hear that. I love you, Mario."

"I love you too AJ," said Mario as he gave his little sister a cheek kiss. Applejack chuckled.

"Well, it's been a busy day, and I better go hit the hay," said Applejack, "Thanks for hearing me out and helping me feel better about all of this."

"Anytime Sis," said Mario, "Still going to come help me streamline my work?"

"Sure thing, Big Bro," said Applejack as she hopped off the sofa, "Have a good night."

"You too, Sis," said Mario as Applejack took her leave. Mario just sighed as he went back to reading his book.

He was looking forward to tomorrow. A more efficient workload would mean more time...

...more time to spend with his friends...

...and, in his words, more time he could spend with his super cool sister.

 **And another chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed the alternate scene since it was meant to show two things: Mario is giving Diamond Tiara more responsibility and that Apple Bloom had given Mario a heads up about Applejack's bad chore habits. Plus I'm sure if Mario hadn't stopped helping out in the farm for months, Applejack might not have gotten into such bad habits to begin with...maybe... Either way, it doesn't heart that they have a heart to heart with each other. Like any siblings, they get on each others nerves, but they love each other dearly.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed seeing Applejack and Mario give a tribute to the Super Mario Bros for what they did best: plumbing!**

 **Next time: Shenran takes the spotlight as he deals with his favorite brother-in-law. (Sarcasm intended there. After all, this "brother-in-law" didn't show up for the wedding and Fluttershy is still feeling bitter about it...)**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	134. Flutter Brother

Flutter Brother

 _Pony's Log Number 611: Everypony has one member in their family who tends be nothing but a lazy pain in the flank..._

It was lovely day in the city of Cloudsdale. Near the city's suburbs, was a modest cloud cottage, which was the home of Fluttershy's parents, who were simply addressed as Mr. and Mrs. Shy. They had invited their daughter, son-in-law, and Rainbow Dash, who was a long time friend of the family, over for a nice lunch.

"We're so happy you could come have lunch with your father and me, Fluttershy and Shenran," said Mrs. Shy as her husband stood beside her.

"I'm so glad you asked," said Fluttershy as she, Shenran, and Rainbow were sitting at the dining table.

"Same here," said Shenran, "It's nice to be a part of the family."

"And it was super awesome of you to invite me too!" Rainbow added, "Things have been so busy with the Wonderbolts lately, it's great to get a chance to relax someplace quiet."

"That's exactly what I intend to do now that I've retired," said Mr. Shy, "In fact, I converted the back house to showcase my cloud collection."

"I'd like to hear all about the collection sometime, Dad," said Shenran. Since his parents had already passed, Fluttershy's parents had no problem with him calling them Mom and Dad these days, "You really enjoyed my sword collection that last time you and Mom came to visit our cottage."

"Yes I did, son," said Mr. Shy and then looked at Fluttershy and put a vegetable platter on the table, "Shenran's got his antique swords, I've got my clouds, your mom has her flowers, and you've got your animals, and your brother..." Mr. Shy just pondered and let the sentence hang in the air. Fluttershy had a concerned look on her face.

"Is the family dummy?" Shenran muttered under his breath as Fluttershy snuck a glare at him. In the few years since being married, he had only met Fluttershy's younger brother a few times and he couldn't stand being around the stallion.

"Zephyr Breeze has his...interests," said Mrs. Shy as she chuckled nervously.

"I'll say!" said Rainbow, "Remember when he was convinced square clouds were gonna be the next big thing?" Rainbow and Shenran laughed.

"Didn't he also say he was gonna go discover Sea Equestria to promote...bottled water...?" Shenran added as he and Rainbow laughed once more. Fluttershy just glared at the two and then rolled her eyes at them.

"He's matured a lot since then," said Mrs. Shy.

"When did _that_ happen?" Shenran asked in disbelief when Fluttershy sternly slapped his shoulder.

"What?" Shenran asked as he rubbed his shoulder, "I was being serious."

"You can stop making fun of him for starters, _dear_ ," Fluttershy asked irritably.

"Hey, he still hasn't apologized for skipping out on our wedding," Shenran pointed out, "and he keeps acting like the wedding was all in your head and that you're paying me to be with you!"

"Ugh!" Fluttershy groaned and rolled her eyes a she crossed her fore-hooves.

"Yeah, I forgot that he's been doing that," said Rainbow with an eye roll.

"Actually, it's funny you bring Zephyr up..." said Mr. Shy as he walked up to his wife and put a fore-hoof on hers and they gave the group sheepish smiled. Even Shenran didn't need long to know what his parents-in-law were trying to tell them.

"Oh, don't tell us!" Shenran groaned as he slumped into his chair.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said as she put both of her fore-hooves onto the table, "Not again!"

"It's just for a little while, dear," said Mrs. Shy, "'Til he gets back on his hooves." Rainbow then blinked.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Rainbow was then interrupted when a door burst open. It was then a sea blue stallion with a butter colored mane that was tied up in a sloppy bun and rather long and wavy tail with a five o-clock shadow on his muzzle walked into the house. He was also carrying a duffle bag.

"Guess who's home!" Zephyr announced boldy, "That's right, big sis, it's your one and only favorite little brother, _moi_." Zephyr gave them all a cocky looking smile. Mr. and Mrs. Shy smiled timidly. Rainbow and Shenran both rolled their eyes annoyingly. Fluttershy just groaned as she buried her face into the back of her chair. Shenran took notice and gently rubbed her back with a fore-hoof.

(Main Theme)

Zephyr wasted no time dumping his duffle bag right on top of an orange jello mold, smashing it in the process as Fluttershy flinched back a bit from the splat. Shenran glared since some of the orange jello splattered all over his face.

"Hi, Flutterbutter!" said Zephyr as he hugged the yellow Pegasus tightly, "How's the bestest big sister ever?" Fluttershy just had a very unamused look on her face.

"Hey, where's the love?" Zephyr asked, "How about a little excitement to see your baby brother?" He then batted his eyelashes at her and then gave her a noogie, making her mane drape over her face and then walked off. Shenran growled.

"I just brushed her mane this morning!" Shenran grumbled but was left unheard.

"Well, look at what the Pegasi dragged in," Zephyr said, "If it ain't Fluttershy's so called special somepony! Fluttershy still paying to keep ya around eh?" Shenran glared.

"I'm her husband you numbskull," Shenran retorted through his teeth.

"You'd know that _if you had shown up for the wedding_!" Fluttershy shot back sternly as she fixed her mane so it wasn't in her face anymore.

"Oh, Flutters, you and your head always up in the clouds," said Zephyr as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Listen ta him," Rainbow remarked.

"I know right," said Shenran in agreement.

"You may be still living in your fantasies big sis," said Zephyr, "but that doesn't excuse the cold shoulder you're giving ya little brother."

"I'm _not_ giving you the cold shoulder," said Fluttershy, "I'm just surprised. When you left, you said mane therapy was your calling." Zephyr had been hugging their parents when his eyes shrunk for a moment.

"Oh it is, sis, it is," Zephyr answered as he let go of Mr. and Mrs. Shy, "You would not believe how much stress ponies hold in their manes. Everything gets limp and unmanageable. No offense, but brushing alone won't solve the problem." Zephyr then walked behind Fluttershy and did her mane up in a very sloppy bun, which immediately fell apart over her face.

"How true," Shenran remarked, "You're still here."

"Shenran, stop it!" Fluttershy scolded before speaking firmly to her brother again, "what went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong, per se," Zephyr replied as he pushed another plate of food out of way and placed a textbook in front of Fluttershy, "It's just the powers that be were so locked into their required style, and you know me. I've got my own style! And I think they were a little threatened." Fluttershy then looked inside of the book that had some pictures of some ideal mane styles in it. Zephyr then dug into her saddle bag and presented a mannequin head with a very poorly done mane style.

"Bleh!" Shenran said in a discreet and disgusted tone. Mr. and Mrs. Shy just stared at the mane style and both smiled sheepishly.

"O-Oh, this is...lovely, dear," said Mrs. Shy. Shenran just sighed.

"Gotta love that parental support," Shenran remarked to Rainbow.

"Ugh," said Rainbow, making a face at the mane style.

"Welllll, if it ain't Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash!" Zephyr said as he stuck his long neck at Rainbow's face. Rainbow turned away to try and ignore him.

"Oh, this ought to be good," said Rainbow flatly.

"Hey!" Shenran exclaimed as Zephyr somehow flicked his chair away from Rainbow so he crashed off screen. Zephyr then pulled up his own chair so he could sit next to cyan pony.

"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you," said Zephyr in what was clearly an unapologetic tone, "I know the super awesome flyer bit's just to impress me." Rainbow gave a surprised neigh.

"Still, thanks for showing up for my homecoming," said Zephyr as he patted her fore-hoof, "it's, it's sweet." Rainbow just gave a strained gasp as she slowly recovered and glared at him. Shenran then put his chair back since the sea blue stallion had finally moved.

" _We_ didn't know you were coming, _Zephyr_ ," Shenran remarked, "and Rainbow wouldn't date you even if you were the last pony in Equestria!"

"Forget it Shenran," said Rainbow with a sigh and then glared at Zephyr again, "That pony is more dense than a diamond." Shenran snorted.

"I believe it," Shenran remarked.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Fluttershy," said Zephyr as he walked behind Fluttershy, "you pay the guy to be with you and you actually paid him to show up for little old me!"

"I didn't pay him to come or to be with me!" Fluttershy remarked in a low but angry tone, but Zephyr wasn't listening.

"I kinda thought there'd be more ponies here," said Zephyr as he looked around, "I mean, what about that party planner friend, um...Sprinkle Pie! She could've turned this into a real house partay, am I right? I mean, this place could use it. Drab!" Zephyr couldn't help but singsong that last word.

"Heh, I-I, eh..." Mrs. Shy stuttered.

"We have been meaning to redecorate," Mr. Shy said in a rather optimistic, but also weary tone.

"Excuse me, Zephyr, but who said _you_ could decide to change Mom and Dad's decor?" Shenran retorted as Fluttershy glared at her younger brother.

"Mom? Dad? Haha!" Zephyr chortled boldly, "Wow, Flutters, you even got Mom and Dad paying him too? Wow...the things ponies do to be part of this family."

"Grrrr..." Shenran growled as Fluttershy held his fore-hoof to make her husband calm down. It was then Zephyr started posting pictures of himself on the fridge.

"Dad, please," said Zephyr, "When I get all my stuff back in here, you won't even remember what this boring old place look like!" Fluttershy just watched Zephyr leave the kitchen as Rainbow and Shenran just glared. Then Zephyr started rearranging the furniture in the living room.

"Um, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Fluttershy whispered. Mr. and Mrs. Shy shared worried looks as the three Pegasi headed into the hallway on the opposite side of the kitchen. Shenran was just sitting in his chair huffing when Fluttershy noticed his sour mood.

"Honey, come on," Fluttershy said in a gentle but firm tone. Shenran just sighed.

"Yes, dear," said Shenran, still feeling rather irritated as he followed his wife into the hallway.

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Shy asked with a sigh.

"I'm not so sure letting Zephyr move back home is a good idea," Fluttershy told them as Shenran nodded in agreement, "I know you both want to help, but don't you remember last time?"

"It took us eight hours to fix the mess he made," Shenran added.

"Zephyr's just trying to find his place, dear," said Mrs. Shy as Fluttershy sighed.

"I know," said Fluttershy, "It seem like his place always ends up being _your_ place. And then he sort of makes you do everything for him!"

"If you're going to let him stay, at least make him pull his weight with the housework and such," said Shenran, "and what's it going to take for him to believe that I'm part of this family and that Fluttershy and I are married?! It's hurts that he always talking down to me! And he still thinks I bought my way into the family or that I have to be paid to marry this gorgeous Pegasus over here!" Fluttershy couldn't resist a deep blush from that comment. Mr. and Mrs. Shy both chuckled. For the record, Shenran was just slightly bigger than Mr. Shy size-wise. So the fact Zephyr talked down to him can be taken literally.

"Well, I'm sure if you showed him some real proof, he would believe you," Mrs. Shy suggested.

"Mom, we showed him our marriage certificate and he thinks the whole paper and the _professional_ signatures are crayon scribbles I drew myself," Fluttershy remarked bluntly. Mr. and Mrs. Shy were taken aback but then just smiled sheepishly as a clue they had no better ideas.

"Now don't you two worry about a thing," said Mrs. Shy, "We _know_ how to handle your little brother."

 _I'd rather be total strangers to him_ Shenran thought to himself.

"Well, we may not be as bold as you, Fluttershy and Shenran," said Mr. Shy, "but don't you worry. We know how to stand up for themselves." Mrs. Shy smiled in agreement.

"That's...what we're afraid of," Shenran remarked as he and his wife both had annoyed and unamused looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was sitting in an armchair reading one of her Daring Do books while Zephyr sat on the armrest, boasting about himself.

"And they were all like, "We love your free spirit, Zeph! And it would be wrong to cage that! Go follow your dreams"!" Zephyr even put a fore-leg behind Rainbow as he boasted. Rainbow just tuned him out and then used a single fore-hoof to shove him off the chair rest and onto the floor. Zephyr just kept staring at her like a lovesick puppy, not taking the hint to leave her alone. It was then Fluttershy and Shenran walked into the room with Mr. and Mrs. Shy right behind them. Shenran noticed Zephyr's staring and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Zephyr," said Shenran, "Whether you accept me as part of this family or not is _your_ business, but I _do_ know for a fact that staring and gawking over a girl isn't the way to get them to take interest in you. Or like you for that matter!"

"Oh, and how would you know about true love?" Zephyr retorted arrogantly, "My sister pays you to be with her. Even I know that's not how real love works!" Shenran growled and then snorted.

"Why do I bother?" Shenran said in exasperation and shook his head. Fluttershy just patted his shoulder and then gave her brother a glare.

" _Zeph_ was just telling me all about the ins and outs of mane therapy school," said Rainbow.

"You mean how they threw him out?" Shenran asked.

" _Stop it_!" Fluttershy scolded.

"Hey! He insulted my love wisdom!" Shenran retorted in a hushed tone.

"Doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level!" Fluttershy retorted sternly.

"Fine!" Shenran said hastily with a bitter look on his face.

"It's all so political," said Zephyr, "I just could not take it!" Zephyr then stomped away as Fluttershy and Shenran both had very irritated looks on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Shy just had worried looks of their own in the background.

"Well, maybe if you stuck with it for more than a few weeks..." Fluttershy remarked as Mr. and Mrs. Shy

"Sorry, sis, but when something's not the right fit," Zephyr answered, "this pony's gotta fly!" Shenran just rolled his eyes as Zephyr stuck a picture of himself wearing a striped shirt, or jailbird attire since the picture was black and white, onto the fireplace mantle, pushing aside the animal statuaries that were there and one of them fell off the mantle.

"Anyway, good talk, Rainbows," Zephyr yawned, "I am so touched you came to see me, really. I hate to deprive you of my presence, but this breeze needs his Z's."

"You know it's the middle of the day, right?" Rainbow pointed out as she glared at the sea blue stallion.

"I know," said Zephyr as he headed upstairs and some maracas were heard, " _Siesta_! I'm just gonna assume you made up my room the way I like it, right, Mom? Oh, I almost forgot! All my stuff is out front. Wanna grab that for me Pops? Thanks." Zephyr then laughed as he made his way to his room in a hurry. Mr. and Mrs. Shy shared more concerned looks with each other. Fluttershy and Shenran both looked very annoyed.

"Same old Zeph," said Rainbow sarcastically.

"Oh brother," said Shenran remarked.

"I know, he _is_ your brother," said Rainbow.

"Don't remind me," Shenran replied with an eye roll as Fluttershy just continued to stare at the staircase sternly.

It wasn't long before Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Shenran headed back to Ponyville. Rainbow was also worried since both Fluttershy and Shenran both had bitter looks on their faces and they weren't speaking to each other.

"I know you two weren't expecting to see your brother," said Rainbow, "but you both have been very quiet, even for you Fluttershy. Plus I've never seen you two angry with each other for this long!"

"I'm not mad at Flutters," said Shenran in surprise, "I said I was sorry for my remarks before we left, but she still understands why I felt that way."

"Even so," said Fluttershy, "I'm sorry, and this isn't at you, dear, but I'm just so...so... _peeved_ right now!" Rainbow gasped at what Fluttershy had said and even Shenran was taken aback. Fluttershy looked rather devastated that she had said that. She then looked down to see a mare with Dinky. The fact the mare glared at Fluttershy as she covered Dinky's ears meant she heard what the yellow Pegasus had said.

"Excuse my language!" said Fluttershy quickly and apologetically.

"It's okay, honey," said Shenran, "Next time, just say you're _steamed_. It's means the same thing."

"Thanks dear," said Fluttershy as they held fore-hooves in the air. As they continued their flight, the three Pegasi quickly flew past Pinkie and Applejack from below. Pinkie easily caught sight of them.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Shenran!" Pinkie called out, "It's me, Pinkie Pie! _Your friend_!" Despite her yelling, none of the Pegasi were paying attention. Applejack walked up to a now dejected Pinkie, put a fore-hoof into her mouth to give a loud whistle. Rainbow, who was flying ahead of the couple, came to an abrupt stop so Fluttershy and Shenran bumped into her from behind. The three Pegasi turned around and then made a landing before Pinkie and Applejack.

"Oh, um, sorry about that," said Fluttershy.

"My bad," Shenran added sheepishly.

"We just had lunch with Fluttershy's parents," Rainbow told their friends, "and you'll never guess who showed up."

"Ooh! Mayor Mare? Cranky Doodle Donkey? Cheese Sandwich? Ms. Harshwhinny?!" Pinkie asked as she held a wallet loaded with pictures of the ponies, or donkey, she said the names of and then got into Rainbow's face. Rainbow just smirked as she pushed the wallet out of Pinkie's fore-hooves.

"Zephyr Breeze," said Rainbow.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Pinkie smirked.

"And from the look on your faces," said Applejack to Fluttershy and Shenran, "I'm guessin' it's for another one of his "extended stays"? And I'm bettin' apples to oranges he's still claiming your marriage ain't real?" Shenran just snorted as Fluttershy angrily face-hoofed herself.

"Shenran's certainly feeling rather annoyed, but Fluttershy's feeling a bit peeved," said Rainbow. In the background, the mare and Dinky appeared. They both gasped as the mare gave Rainbow the sink eye and pushed Dinky forward.

"Zephyr's our brother, and I love him," said Fluttershy as Rainbow noticed the mare and Dinky in the background, "But he's never learned to do anything for himself. I don't know why my parents keep letting him trot all over them! And they don't help us convince him that Shenran and I are married. He's always disrespecting my husband and he's jokes around that I paid Shenran to be with me! That's insulting to the both of us, especially since he still won't apologize for not attending our wedding! _How lazy can a pony get_!?" Fluttershy then inhaled and exhaled heavily before just snorting to herself.

"Well, there's not much we can do about Zephyr being in denial about your marriage or the fact he _chose_ not to show up for it," said Applejack, "but if your parents won't stand up for themselves, maybe _you_ need to stand up for them."

"You know, you're right!" said Fluttershy, "Come on, honey!"

"Lead the way honey!" said Shenran as the couple sternly took to the air to head back to Fluttershy's parent's home. It didn't take long before Fluttershy and Shenran arrived at the front door of the Shy household.

"Now remember dear," said Fluttershy, "I'll handle the talking since Zephyr actually listens to me. Just keep quiet and don't let him get to you, okay? You promise?"

"Yes dear," said Shenran as they exchanged smiles and a kiss with each other. Fluttershy then took a long deep breath before she went to knock on the front door.

SMASH!

"What the-?" Shenran exclaimed as he and his wife headed toward where they heard the loud sound. They both peeked from the corner of the house and gasped loudly. There they saw Zephyr taking over the back house as Mrs. Shy was trying to salvage the damaged flowers and Mr. Shy was hovering about trying to save the escaping cloud samples that had been carelessly tossed out and broke free from their bottles.

"Zephyr Breeze!" said Fluttershy sternly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Shenran said in the same tone.

"Oh, hey, sis, pony my sis paid to be her boyfriend," said Zephyr from a window and getting the stink eye from Shenran, "Come to see me work my magic and turn this place of drab to fab, huh? Well, watch and learn!" Zephyr than ducked back inside.

"Pass..." said Shenran bluntly.

"Can't you see what you're doing?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she pointed out how their parents were struggling to salvage the items Zephyr was tossing out. Shenran, to be helpful as well as avoid having to say something he'd regret to his brother-in-law, went to help Mr. Shy with his escaping cloud samples. Zephyr then shoved a bunch of clouds in a bottle outside.

"Yeah!" Zephyr replied, "I'm getting rid of this old stuff so I can turn the back house into my art studio! I've decided I'm gonna be a sculptor!"

"Great, art that needs to be condemned before it was ever created," Shenran remarked as he used some spare bottles from his own magic saddle bag, which Mario had given him last Hearth's Warming.

"Shenran," Fluttershy warned and gestured for him to keep quiet.

"Sorry, dear," said Shenran as he captured another cloud. Fluttershy then turned to Zephyr.

"I'm talking about Mom's flowers!" Fluttershy pointed.

"She's gonna move them so I can have my mediation patio here," said Zephyr, "She loves replanting stuff. Don't you, Mom?" Zephyr didn't resist kissing up a bit when he looked at Mrs. Shy. Mrs. Shy just looked at a now wilted flower in her fore-hoof and smiled sheepishly. Shenran also noticed the wilted flower.

"Aww, those are the flowers I gave you last Mare's Day," Shenran said sadly.

"And Dad's been collecting his favorite bit of cloud from the factory since before you were born," Fluttershy added.

"The very best from every production run since my first day on the job," Mr. Shy said proudly as he captured another cloud, "Ah!" Mr. Shy then yelped as he lost the grip on the bottle and it shattered, making the cloud escape into the air. Mr. Shy sighed.

"But why hold onto the past really?" Mr. Shy said in sad tone. Shenran then appeared beside him with the captured cloud in a new bottle.

"Oh thank you, son," said Mr. Shy as he took the jar from Shenran.

"You can't just fly in and change everything Mom and Dad have built here," Fluttershy continued.

"But this is the only place big enough for my studio/meditation garden," Zephyr protested, "Ooh! Unless I do it in the living room!"

"I know speaking up for yourself can be hard, believe me," said Fluttershy to her parents, "even with Shenran's help it was still hard for me to speak up, but Zephyr will never stand on his own if he can lean on you." Shenran nodded in agreement as he stood beside his wife. Zephyr had been heading toward the main house when he froze at what Fluttershy had said.

"Don't be so dramatic, sis!" Zephyr retorted as Fluttershy and Shenran both glared at him. He then quickly zipped behind Mr. and Mrs. Shy, "Mom and Dad just wanna let me be me! Right? I can do plenty on my own." Zephyr didn't noticed that as he hugged the two Pegasi that they looked away from him.

"I agree," said Fluttershy, "Which is why you should move out."

"Indeed," said Shenran, "You'll have plenty of space to be yourself and find your...groove...if you had a place of your very own." Zephyr froze and started to sweat.

"Oh. Well...I mean," Zephyr stuttered, "I-I totally would, but...I don't think that's what Mom and Dad want! It's not, is it?" Zephyr didn't resist giving both Mr. and Mrs. Shy the puppy dog face as he held them.

"Ehhh..." Mrs. Shy stuttered.

"You know we love you, son, but your sister and brother have a point," said Mr. Shy. Zephyr started to tear up.

"Sure, I mean, I really just came back here to keep you guys company," said Zephyr, "but...whatever's best for the family. I just...I just gotta grab a few essentials." Zephyr then started walking toward the house, grabbing a garden gnome squirrel and hugged it.

"And...y-you definitely have somewhere else to go?" Mrs. Shy asked worriedly. Fluttershy and Shenran walked up, each putting a fore-leg to her shoulder and shook their heads. They wanted the older Pegasus to keep strong.

"Of course!" said Zephyr as he held several animal gnomes in his fore-leg, "There's plenty of ponies who'd love for a little breeze to blow their way." He then walked inside the house, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Shy sharing sad looks with each other. Mrs. Shy was fighting back tears.

"It's okay, Mom," said Shenran as he gave her a warm hug, "Tough love isn't something we like to give to anypony. But you can't let Zephyr guilt trip you. He needs to do this and strike out on his own, right honey?" Fluttershy was quiet at first, but then looked at her husband.

"Right...honey," said Fluttershy with a worried look on her face. Once the couple knew Mrs. Shy was going to be okay, they headed back to the cottage. Shenran had just finished with the dishes as Fluttershy put a plate with a carrot on the table for Angel to eat.

"So...where's Zeph gonna go now?" Rainbow asked curiously since she had come by to visit and find out how things went.

"I'm not sure," said Fluttershy, "Oh, I hope I did the right thing..."

"Are you kidding?" said Rainbow, "One hundred percent!"

"Of course you did, dear," said Shenran, "If Zephyr ever wants to make anything for himself, he's gotta take the first step on his own."

"Hey, sis!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh sweet Celestia..." Shenran squeaked when Zephyr burst through the back door of the cottage.

"Your new roomie's here!" Zephyr announced as Fluttershy and Shenran stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Okay, maybe like seventy percent," said Rainbow bluntly as Fluttershy and Shenran both now had very annoyed looks on their faces. Shenran was the first to speak up.

"Give me the word, Flutters," Shenran whispered to her, "Just give me the word and I can have him out of here in five seconds flat!"

"Honey," said Fluttershy firmly as she put a fore-hoof on his chest, "I think some of the animals need to be fed outside. Please take care of that while I deal with our...houseguest."

"Freeloader is more like it," Shenran muttered.

"Go!" Fluttershy said sternly and glared at him.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Shenran said as he hovered out of the cottage from the back door, but he did give the sea blue Pegasus a death glare before leaving.

"Um, Zephyr," said Fluttershy in a calm but stern tone, "When Mom and Dad told you to find someplace to live, I don't think they meant here."

"Well, it's not _their_ house," Zephyr said smugly as he dropped his duffle bag, placed the bunny gnome on the table and Angel started staring at it, "so by definition, it's someplace else. Am I right, Rainbows?" Rainbow just glared and said nothing.

"And what makes you think Fluttershy and Shenran are just gonna let you move in with them?" Rainbow remarked.

"Stop oogling me and help me settle this," Zephyr said in a flirty tone, not hearing anything Rainbow said and making the blue Pegasus' jaw drop. Zephyr just smirked arrogantly and closed Rainbow's mouth for her before walking away.

"You know what?" Rainbow sighed, "I totally forgot that I promised to help Pinkie Pie...sprinkle...something..." Rainbow then flew out of the window as quickly as she could. Shenran then saw her taking off outside.

"Thanks for the help, Dashie," said Shenran bitterly as he continued his work outside. Back inside, Fluttershy was still dealing with Zephyr.

"You said you had plenty of places to go!" Fluttershy said sternly as her brother was tasting a soup that was cooking on the oven.

"Ehhh..." Zephyr said, trying to play dumb as he twirled his fore-hoof. Fluttershy just face-hooved herself and sighed loudly.

"Fine," said Fluttershy with much reluctance and annoyance in her tone, "You can stay here-"

"You're the best!" said Zephyr before Fluttershy could finish and held her in the air, "We're gonna have so much fun."

"On _one_ condition," said Fluttershy slowly.

"Totally. Anything," said Zephyr.

"You have to get a job," Fluttershy told him and stuck a fore-hoof to his nose. Zephyr winced as he set Fluttershy down.

"Cracking the whip, huh?" Zephyr remarked, trying to regain his cool and noggied Fluttershy's mne over her face again, "You always were kind of bossy."

"Zephyr Breeze..." Fluttershy warned under her breath as she fixed her mane again.

"Kidding!" said Zephyr, "Get a job. Absolutely." He then walked into the living room just as Shenran entered the house. Fluttershy still had a stern look on her face as she headed over to the stove.

"I take it things didn't go well, dear," Shenran asked.

"Actually, we came to an agreement," said Fluttershy, "I told Zephyr he could stay." Shenran's eyes shrunk and his jaw dropped.

"You... _what_?!" Shenran interjected in shock and disapproval.

"But he has to get a job," said Fluttershy smugly as Shenran just glared.

"Honey, I love you and I'll always help and support you," said Shenran, "But Zephyr never keeps his end of the deal!"

"Oh, he will," said Fluttershy, "He's got til tomorrow to find something or he's out of here." Shenran just glared but then sighed.

"Ugh...fine," said Shenran, "I guess I can put up with him for _one_ night. But he better not say anything about me living here. Since he's still under the delusion we're not married." Fluttershy opened her mouth to protest but then sighed annoyingly.

"He would say something along those lines," Fluttershy remarked and then huffed.

"How do you resist the urge not to beat him up sometimes?" Shenran asked.

"Shenran, you know I'm not that kind of big sister!" said Fluttershy angrily.

"Hey! You beat up Mario once or twice!" Shenran protested.

"That was a _completely_ different situation," said Fluttershy sternly, "and besides, do you really think me beating up Zephyr would do any good?" Shenran sighed.

"Probably not," said Shenran, "Rainbow did say he's denser than a diamond." Fluttershy snorted but then sighed.

"I know he is," said Fluttershy sadly. It was then they heard some scrapping and noticed that Zephyr was moving the couch. Shenran growled inwardly.

"If he touches any of my swords or shields, _he's gonna get it_!" Shenran snapped as he rushed into the living room. Fluttershy just watched her husband disappear before just sighed annoyingly.

Fluttershy and Shenran didn't waste any time making sure Zephyr fulfilled his end of the bargain. The rooster was barely crowing the next morning as Fluttershy, Shenran, and Zephyr were walking through town.

"Where are we goin' so early?" Zephyr yawned lazily, "You have no idea how bad morning sun is for your mane."

"I wake up this early every day," said Shenran, "and my mane is just fine."

"Same with mine," said Fluttershy and then smirked, "Besides, Zephyr, remember how we talked about you getting a job?"

"It was just yesterday," said Zephyr, "and it's totally on my to-do list, but you can't expect me to find something befitting my awesomeness overnight."

"I thought you might say that," said Fluttershy as Shenran smirked beside her. The three Pegasi then arrived just outside the Carousel Boutique. Fluttershy knocked on the door and Rarity came out a few seconds later.

"So we did it for you," said Fluttershy and Shenran together.

"What?!" Zephyr replied in shock. Inside the boutique, Rarity had set up various sets of white fabrics and bowls filled with the three basic colors of paint.

"These fabrics all need to be dyed those colors," said Zephyr, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Um, I don't know," Zephyr muttered until Fluttershy and Shenran glared at him.

"You get started while Fluttershy, Shenran, and I head to the store for more supplies," said Rarity as she and the Pegasi couple prepared to leave, "Ta-ta!"

"Good luck!" said Fluttershy as she and Shenran made their exit as well and Shenran closed the door. Zephyr just stood still for a few seconds. He then noticed that Opal was dipping her paw in the yellow paint and flicking it off onto the fabric snootily. Zephyr then smirked deviously.

A couple of hours later, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Shenran were returning to the boutique.

"Thanks for giving our brother a job," said Fluttershy to Rarity, "I just hope he's up to the task."

"Me too," said Shenran wearily.

"Oh, darlings, dyeing fabric is the _simplest_ thing!" said Rarity as they walked inside and headed to the room where Zephyr was supposed to be working, "You just dip the cloth in a bo-" Fluttershy, Rarity, and Shenran both gasped dramatically. The work area was a complete mess with hoofprints all over the floor. The fabrics were not only misprinted but also damaged. Their jaws were still hanging open as Zephyr was sitting on a nearby bed on his stomach reading a book, humming innocently to himself.

"Rarity, you're back!" said Zephyr once he noticed the three ponies. Fluttershy and Shenran glared.

"What did you do?" Fluttershy demanded.

"Since you talk to animals all the time," said Zephyr, "I just figured it runs in the family, so why not outsource this stuff, you know?" It was then several animals ran past them covered in paint or holding pieces of torn up fabric.

"Turns out the animal communication thing isn't genetic," said Zephyr plainly.

"No duh!" Shenran retorted, "I had to do years of hard studying to get good at animal communication. In other words, I _worked hard_ to learn how to do something! Try it sometimes!"

"Nevermind darling," said Rarity before speaking sternly to the sea blue pony, "Zephyr, I asked _you_ to do this job! Not pawn it off on innocent woodland creatures!"

"Okay, I guess you have some feelings about this," Zephyr replied coolly, "But you should know that it's basically your cat's fault for walking by and giving me the idea. But I'm actually kinda into this look!" Opal then appeared covered in paint and then leaned in at the cat. Opal yowled and went to swipe at the stallion, but he pulled away just in time. Rarity jaw just hung open when she saw the condition of her cat.

"So I guess what I'm saying is...you're welcome," Zephyr finished smugly as he handed her some fabric. Rarity just stuttered in frustration before she found her voice.

"Zephyr, this is just _unacceptable_!" Rarity yelled angrily as she threw the fabric piece he had given her to the floor.

"Wow, I guess I know when my efforts aren't appreciated," Zephyr replied arrogantly and left in a rather snootily fashion.

"Ugghh!" Rarity growled angrily as she closed the door. She then gave Fluttershy and Shenran a glare. Fluttershy just giggled nervously and blushed as Shenran just sighed to himself.

"Sorry, Rarity," said Shenran, "It's not our fault Zephyr just an egotistical dummy."

"Hey!" said Zephyr as he suddenly reappeared from the doorway, "Just cause Big Sis pays to keep you around doesn't mean you can call _moi_ mean and nasty names."

"Maybe so," said Rarity with a glare, "But let's get the record straight here, Zephyr! Fluttershy and Shenran are married and you do have issues taking responsibility for _your_ actions!" Zephyr blinked and the laughed.

"Wow, just how many ponies did you pay to believe your fantasy, Flutterbutter?" Zephyr remarked, ignoring the second half of Rarity's remark, "I mean, if you two are married, I bet you probably eloped considering how _comfortable_ you are with large crowds. Probably hired your tailor friend here to make you some plain-jane wedding dress. Am I right?" Rarity felt her temper flare as Zephyr spoke. Her temper boiled to its limit when he insulted her dress-making talents.

The view showed the outside of the Carousel Boutique. Then shifted so the entrance to the boutique was in the right.

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zephyr screamed and Rarity literally threw him out of the boutique. And she didn't use her magic to do it either!

A few minutes later, Fluttershy and Shenran lead Zephyr inside of the Castle of Friendship.

"Whoa! Those are tall!" Zephyr remarked as he looked at the windows.

"I'm glad you noticed," said Twilight as she, Spike, and Diamond Tiara walked inside the room, "because they're your new job."

"Wha?!" Zephyr exclaimed before glaring at Fluttershy, "You said you were taking me to tea with the princess!"

"Actually, I said _Shenran and I_ were going to tea with the princess," Fluttershy corrected firmly, " _You_ are going to work." Zephyr began to sweat.

"Sis, c'mon!" Zephyr protested and then looked at Shenran, "Help me out here, dude!"

"Oh, you want _my_ advice now?" Shenran teased and then said sternly, "How about listen to your sister and get to work!" He then walked off as Zephyr still had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Zephyr," said Twilight, "it'll be easy. I just a Pegasus pony to fly up and wipe each window clean from top to bottom."

"And I'm here to make sure you do it right," said Spike smugly. As Twilight, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Diamond Tiara took their leave. Zephyr then had a devious smile on his face once again.

"By the way," said Fluttershy as the group headed on their way, "Where's Mario?"

"Master is helping Applejack for the day," said Diamond Tiara, "So...what's his deal?"

"He's a pony who needs to learn how to do things for himself," said Shenran.

"And he will one way or another," said Fluttershy confidently, but then noticed that Diamond Tiara looked rather uneasy.

"Is something troubling you?" Shenran asked the tiara wearing filly curiously.

"His behavior reminds of me of when...I used to be rather... _polarized_ to doing things myself," said Diamond Tiara, "I had no idea how rewarding it feels when you do a good days work and to do things on your own."

"Well, good thing you learned sense," said Fluttershy as she used a wing to pull the filly in for a hug, "and hopefully my little brother can do the same." Shenran just sighed.

""Hope" is the word," he muttered to himself.

"There is just one thing I wanted to ask, if I can ask you an honest question, Fluttershy?" Diamond Tiara said timidly.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I can tell he's the type of brother that probably gets under your skin," said Diamond Tiara, "And...considering how you sass Mario from time to time...I have to wonder..."

"I don't lash out my negative feeling about Zephyr on Mario," said Fluttershy in a gentle but firm tone, "Mario just gets on my nerves in his own way." Diamond Tiara and Fluttershy giggled to each other. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

A little later, Twilight, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Diamond Tiara headed back into the room Zephyr was supposed to be at work. They then gasped dramatically again, but this time it was in amazement instead of horror. All the windows were nice and clean and Zephyr was just sitting in Twilight's throne strumming a ukulele.

"Wow, Zephyr!" said Twilight, "This looks amazing!"

"You're quite a natural at it," said Diamond Tiara.

"Uh, you know, like you said, it was easy!" Zephyr replied. However, Fluttershy and Shenran couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

"Where's Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"Wasn't he supervising you?" Shenran added.

"Up here!" Spike shouted and Zephyr winced. Twilight, Fluttershy, Diamond Tiara, and Shenran looked up and found the little dragon dangling from a rope and cleaning a window.

"You were supposed to supervise, not do all the work!" Twilight shouted at him.

"I was supervising!" said Spike, "And then Zephyr asked me about different cleaning techniques and which one was best and if I could -Hey! I did do all the work!" Diamond Tiara snickered.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Spike!" Diamond Tiara laughed, "that's "how to get out of your chores 101"! I didn't think you were so gullible!"

"Oh hush up, Di!" Spike retorted indignantly. Twilight looked at Zephyr skeptically. Zephyr was already backing out of the room nervously.

"Don't let him fool you," said Zephyr nervously, "Old Spike is quite the taskmaster." Zephyr then ran off as Spike appeared next to a glaring Twilight and Diamond Tiara as they all shook their heads disapprovingly to Fluttershy and Shenran.

"Sorry," said Shenran feebly as Fluttershy just smiled and blushed. They were both feeling every embarassed. Then to make matters worse, Zephyr came back.

"By the way, Princess," said Zephyr smugly, "If things don't work out with that Prince of yours, just know that yours truly is single and available." He then gave a flirty smile at Twilight as the purple pony gritted her teeth.

The view showed the outside of the Castle of Friendship. Then shifted so the Castle entrance was on the right side.

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zephyr screamed as Twilight threw him out of the castle. And, like Rarity, didn't use her magic.

Later, Fluttershy, Shenran, and Zephyr were walking through town again. Fluttershy and Shenran were fuming. Not only had Zephyr botched two job opportunities but he had embarassed them by getting tossed out of the Carousel Boutique and the Castle of Friendship. Unlike others times, Zephyr noticed their sour moods.

"Oh, come on, sis!" Zephyr said, "I had to ask Spike to make sure I was doing it right."

"You didn't do it at all!" Fluttershy snapped angrily as she got into his face and poked his chest. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down. Shenran gave her a worried look. He could tell his wife's patience was hitting its limit. He knew his own temper already was.

"Well, I guarantee there won't be any fooling around on the next job," said Fluttershy confidently.

"I have no doubts your next idea is fool proof," said Shenran, "but is it Zephyr proof?" Fluttershy just smirked.

"Yes, yes it is," said Fluttershy.

"Next job? Zephyr proof?" the sea blue stallion asked nervously.

WHOOSH!

A strong gust suddenly appeared as Rainbow appeared.

"That's right, Zeph!" said Rainbow, "You're coming with me!"

"You don't have to come up with some excuse to hang out with me, Rainbows," said Zephyr, trying to play it cool, "Let's just go for a fly and see where the day takes us." Zephyr gave Rainbow a cocky smile. Rainbow just groaned.

"We're going to Wonderbolts Headquarters," Rainbow told Zephyr sternly, "And I'm gonna give you a job so simple and straightforward, not even _you_ can weasel your way out of it." Rainbow then poked Zephyr and got into his face, "And the second you try, I'm gonna zap you with a storm cloud! Got it?!"

"Oh, I got it," said Zephyr, still trying to play it cool, "I can already feel the electricity between us." Rainbow just rolled her eyes. Fluttershy just had a hopeful smile on her face. Shenran just shook his head at what he called Zephyr's stupidity.

The Pegasi couple then returned back to the cottage as Fluttershy and Shenran both got to work cleaning up the living room. They had just finished when Shenran froze and then rolled his eyes.

"Five...four...three..." he started counting bluntly.

"Shenran!" Fluttershy said angrily, "Can't you just have a little faith in him?"

"...two...one..." Shenran continued and then pointed a fore-hoof at the door. Right at that moment, Zephyr came bursting in with his mane fried.

"Rainbow Dash is crazy, okay?!" Zephyr exclaimed, "She expects me to do stuff right when she asks me to do it! It's insane."

"Whoa! A job where you have to do what the pony in charge tells you to do!" Shenran remarked dramatically in a purely sarcastic tone, despite the stink eye from his wife, "What is the world coming to?"

"I know right!" Zephyr replied as Shenran face-hoofed himself since Zephyr clearly missed the fact he was being sarcastic.

"So you just quit? Again?" Fluttershy asked sternly.

"Well..." Zephyr pondered.

Twenty Minutes ago.

Inside the Wonderbolt's compound, Zephyr was at his post when Soarin and a few other Wonderbolts came inside. Zephyr didn't take long to get under the skin of Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Blaze.

"It's about time there was another stallion such as myself joined your ranks," Zephyr bragged, "Hey, Soarin, as much as I've got dibs on Rainbows, you mind sharing your cute mares with _moi_?" Zephyr batted his eyelashes at Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Blaze. Soarin gritted his teeth.

A view was shown of the outside of the Wonderbolt Compound, followed by a scene where the entrance was on the right side.

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zephyr screamed as Spitfire threw him out of the compound.

KA-BOOM!

"AIYE!"

Zephyr screamed again since Rainbow had stationed her storm cloud just outside the compound and gave him a good blast of lightning once she saw him get thrown out. And she nailed him another four times before Zephyr finally was off the grounds.

Back at the present

"...Escaped was more like it," Zephyr finally answered once he stopped pondering and lay down on the couch," Besides, what was I supposed to do?"

"Keep trying? Finish something for once?" Fluttershy replied, "Maybe that way, you'd actually find something you like to do!"

"That all sounds fine for your friends and your paid boyfriend over here," Zephyr remarked as he pulled the blanket over himself, "but it's just not for me." He then turned his head away. Shenran glared at him. Fluttershy blinked for a moment.

"Then, I'm sorry, Zephyr, but I don't think you can live here!" Fluttershy said firmly as she pulled off the blanket. Zephyr shivered for a moment, looking rather stunned, before he huffed.

"Fine!" Zephyr retorted angrily as he grabbed his duffle bag, a picture of himself, the bunny gnome, which Angel was glad he didn't have to share his dinner with, then took Angel's dinner and made the bunny face-plant the floor, "I'll just go live in the woods like my foreponies before me!"

" _Enough of your pathetic excuses and sob stories, Zephyr Breeze_!" Shenran yelled as he hovered into his face, " _Get your things and **get out of our house**_ **! _NOW_!" **

At this point, any pony with common sense would know not to mess with Shenran and do what he said.

Sadly, Zephyr didn't have any common sense...

"Tell me, Shenny," said Zephyr, "How much does my big sis pay to keep you around or do you work cheap?"

A view was shown of the outside of Fluttershy and Shenran's cottage, followed by a scene where the entrance was on the right side.

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zephyr screamed as _Fluttershy_ threw him out of the house. Zephyr didn't need long to recover.

"Guess the only breeze this zephyr can count on is his own!" Zephyr remarked as he walked away with a huff. Fluttershy just watched him walk away with a sad and disappointed look on her face before closing the door. It was only seconds before that sadness turned into anger and Shenran took notice.

"Honey..." Shenran said gently.

" _Not ONE word out of you_! _Not..."_ Fluttershy couldn't finish as she angrily gritted her teeth and started firmly stomping the floor before holding her fore-head and trembling. She hadn't felt this enraged since the first Gala. Shenran just watched his wife with a serious look on his face before he walked up to her still trembling and steaming form.

"Come with me," Shenran told her as he headed toward the back door.

"Grrrr..." Fluttershy growled softly as a clue for Shenran to back off, but the Pegasus glared back at her.

"Fluttershy," said Shenran sternly, "I'm saying this with love. Please just do what I say this once okay?" Fluttershy just growled inwardly and rolled her eyes. Shenran headed out the back door as Fluttershy followed with a long face and her ears bent to show she was in a very bad mood. Shenran then opened the door to what looked like an underground cellar. But this was actually an underground training area that had carpet and shogi style wallpaper. With the help of several squirrels, mice, and other critters that dug underground, Shenran had constructed the place to safely practice both his sword skills and, another hidden talent of his, kung-fu. The later was hidden talent because he never used it, which is surprising since he was highly-skilled in the martial arts. He was nowhere near being a master, but he knew enough that he was teaching Fluttershy what he knew so she could defend herself and build her self-confidence. Just like her husband, Fluttershy preferred to keep her new skills between them and he respected that. Shenran brought Fluttershy to the middle of the arena and then stood opposite of her. Fluttershy looked around bitterly when she realized what her husband had in mind.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Shenran," said Fluttershy angrily and turned to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Fine," said Shenran casually as Fluttershy stomped bitterly away, but then Shenran added quietly, "Doormat." Fluttershy heard him and froze when she heard the word and faced him with a dark look on her face.

"What did you call me?" Fluttershy said in a low but threatening tone.

"Nothing," Shenran replied calmly, "I mean only a _doormat_ walks away from a challenge." Fluttershy gritted her teeth and trembled angrily.

"Don't do this, Shenran," Fluttershy warned, "I know kung-fu."

"Show me!" Shenran said boldly and with a determined look on his face. Fluttershy then exploded.

"Well then... _I hope you enjoy **the hospital**_!" Fluttershy shouted in rage and then lunged at Shenran.

(Cue generic "action movie/martial arts" music)

Both Pegasi stood on their hind legs as Fluttershy went for several different punches, jabs, and kicks. But Shenran just remained calm and easily blocked every attack Fluttershy threw at him. He then did a side somersault to show off his own natural agility. Fluttershy then surprised him by doing a few back flips and side somersaults of her own. From a bystander's point of view, Fluttershy was the only pony going on the offense. Shenran spent more time just blocking and dodging her attacks. He even back-flipped behind her and managed to use his agility to keep behind her for a bit. It was then Rainbow arrived.

"Hey, I noticed Zephyr's not at the house anymore, so..." Rainbow then stopped when she saw Shenran keeping behind an enraged Fluttershy. Then Fluttershy did another back flip, grabbed him by her hind legs and flipped him over so he was in front of her, but Shenran was ready and landed on his hind legs and side somersaulted out of the way just as Fluttershy tried to kick him. Fluttershy snarled.

" _Why can't you keep still_?!" Fluttershy growled and went for more punches and kicks, but Shenran just slowly stepped backwards on his hind legs and his fore-legs crossed over his face to block Fluttershy's very aggressive attacks. Rainbow just winced and thought about leaving, but decided to stay put and keep quiet. She just sat down to watch the fight. She did notice that Fluttershy was being so aggressive that her mane was getting frazzled and messy as she attacked. Soon, hot tears were streaming down her cheeks as well. Fluttershy then lunged at Shenran, but he easily side stepped out of the way, making Fluttershy crash into her stomach. Fluttershy then tried again, and again, and again, and again, and then again. Unfortunately, Shenran didn't pay attention to the fact that he was a little too close to one of the walls. Fluttershy went for another lunge and crashed head first into the wall when Shenran side stepped out of the way. Shenran and Rainbow gasped.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry!" said Shenran worriedly. Fluttershy just snarled in rage as a purple bruise appeared on her forehead as she panted heavily, gritted her teeth.

"ZEPHYR BREEZE YOU'RE THE STUPIDEST PONY IN EQUESTRIA!" Fluttershy vented in rage before she burst into heavily tears and just fell to her side and wept bitterly. Shenran just released the long breath.

"Now the worst is over," Shenran said quietly as Rainbow walked over. She looked at him funny before her mind put two and two together.

"So that's what you were doing," said Rainbow as Fluttershy continued to weep, "I had a hunch that Zephyr was really getting under her skin."

"Exactly," said Shenran as he pulled his weeping wife up so she could continue crying on his shoulder, "She was bottling up her frustrations. And after that, she put her foot down and _literally_ threw him out of the cottage. I noticed she was about to explode."

"So you brought her down here so she could let off some steam," said Rainbow, "Good thinking, but...she is crying pretty hard."

"Can you blame her?" said Shenran, "She went out of her way to help Zephyr and he threw it all back in her face. And it doesn't take a genius to know that those remarks about me being her paid boyfriend were really starting to hurt."

"He makes me feel ugly and worthless!" Fluttershy sobbed.

"You are neither of those things honey," said Shenran, "and I'm sorry that your ideas didn't work. And I'm sorry too if my sarcasm and remarks were upseting you. Zephyr just really frustrates me."

"It's not your fault my brother is so...so...difficult..." Fluttershy sobbed, "He's just trying to tear us apart cause _nopony would EVER be with the likes of him_!" Fluttershy then cried harder once again.

"Shh, shh, shh, just let it all out honey," said Shenran softly as he used a fore-hoof to stroke her frazzled mane, Rainbow then sat next to Fluttershy and just held the yellow Pegasus for a little more moral support.

About an hour later, Fluttershy had finally settled down and Shenran took a good fifteen minutes to give his wife a soothing mane brush. While Fluttershy was grateful, she was still feeling rather glum as they headed back to the cottage and she started cleaning the kitchen. Shenran worked on dusting the counters and cabinets as Rainbow and Fluttershy worked together to sweep up the kitchen floor.

"Aw, cheer up, Fluttershy," said Rainbow, "I know it was hard, but you did the right thing. You couldn't let Zephyr pull the same stuff on you that he's always pulled on your folks. Plus if he can't accept the fact you found your special somepony and got married, then it's his problem! You know Shenran loves you for you." Fluttershy just looked rather glum and said nothing.

"True honey," said Shenran as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss, "I love so many things about you and you're so beautiful inside and out." Fluttershy gave him a smile but then sighed sadly.

"I guess so," said Fluttershy quietly. It was then some twittering was heard as the Pegasi couple noticed a bird on the nearby window still.

"Oh, hello, Constance!" said Fluttershy.

"How's the family?" Shenran asked. Constance then spoke to them in its own dialect. Fluttershy and Shenran both listened attentively.

"Oh? Oh, dear," said Fluttershy.

"Oy ye," Shenran remarked with a sigh. Rainbow just gave them an annoyed look. She could easily figure out what that message was about, or rather, _who_ the message was about."

Somewhere in the dark woods, Zephyr had found himself a cave he had declared was his new home.

"See, Wigford?" Zephyr told his new sloppily looking mannequin on a stick. His own mane was now very messy and his hooves were muddy, "The Breeze needs nopony! We've got food, shelter. Just need to put the old kettle on..." Zephyr then showed the bowl of salad he had stolen from Angel and a very poorly done collection of leaves held up by a think wooden stick. He then stood before a fire-pit that had a pot on it. He then bumped two rocks together a couple of times and then dropped them into the fireplace, but nothing happened.

"Come on, sticky-sticky, make with the sparks!" Zephyr told the stick he held in his mouth. He then banged the edge of his pot, causing it to tip over and dumping the contents inside of it. The stick he was holding also broke.

"Ugh! What's a pony got to do to find a decent stick around-here?!" Zephyr yelled as he threw the stick at the pit, but it bounced off the pit and smacked him square in the face. Zephyr's lower eyelid twitched.

"Ugh!" Zephyr grunted as he threw a tantrum. First he bucked his mannequin on a stick away, stomped on his fire-pit several times, and then grabbed the picture of himself and tossed it away. In the foreground just outside the cave were Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Shenran. They had seen everything.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever seen," said Shenran, "And I'm not being sarcastic about that either."

"I agree," said Rainbow, "I know he needs to learn to do things for himself, but..."

"Oh...I can't let him live like this," said Fluttershy and then looked at Shenran sadly.

"Honey?" Shenran asked.

"I know he's caused alot of trouble and grief for us," said Fluttershy, "But...would you...for me?" Shenran smiled and hugged his wife close.

"Let's go," said Shenran as Fluttershy smiled happily. The moment was then cut off when they saw Zephyr buck the support stick to his little shelter and made the whole roof collapse on top of him. Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow all approached the sea blue stallion. Fluttershy then tapped the now buried Zephyr to get his attention, making the sea pony gasp.

"Fluttershy! Hey! I was just, um, cozying up in my sleeping bag!" Zephyr said as he poked his head out of the leaves, "Ready to call it an early night!" He then faked a yawn, "Such an exhausting day, y'know?"

"It's _noon_ ," said Rainbow as a matter of fact while she stood behind Fluttershy and Shenran. Behind them, there was a hole in the trees showing the sun was high in the sky.

"You know me!" said Zephyr as some maracas were heard in the background, " _Siesta..._ " As if the universe was sick of his cover up, the support stick bopped him on his head. Zephyr looked ready to cry before he just covered his eyes with his fore-hooves.

"Ugh...I can't do this," said Zephyr sadly, "I can't do anything."

"Zephyr, you're smart and talented," said Fluttershy as she walked up to him with Shenran right behind her, "You _could_ do anything if you just tried!" Fluttershy and Shenran than sat down beside her.

"Easy for you to say," said Zephyr sadly, "I give it my all to find love and look at me! You didn't even try and here you are married to a captain of the royal guard!" Fluttershy and Shenran blinked and shared surprised looks with each other.

"So...you do know that Fluttershy and I are married?" Shenran asked.

"Yeah, I do," Zephyr replied, "I was just denying it because I was jealous. I mean, seriously, growing up I was the outgoing one and Fluttershy could barely say a word to anypony! The one time I saw a stallion ask her out, she ran away! I was always trying to impress the ladies and trying to get 'em to wanna date and be interested me, especially Rainbows over here! Yet here I am, all alone. And my big sis managed to find love and get married! It hurt too much to accept the truth...that's why I didn't come to the wedding." Rainbow didn't help but roll her eyes but Shenran and Fluttershy both had concerned look on their faces.

"So...you don't think I'm not pretty or good enough for love?" Fluttershy asked. Zephyr blinked in surprise.

"I...I made you feel that way, big sis?!" Zephyr asked in surprise.

"You made me feel like I don't belong in the family," said Shenran sadly, "or that I wouldn't see anything worthwhile in Fluttershy unless I was being paid to be with her." Zephyr felt like he was about to cry before he just sighed.

"Guess I did kind of try to drive you away," said Zephyr, "thinking I would feel better if Fluttershy and I were both single again. But I don't...especially knowing that I hurt Fluttershy."

"Hurt Fluttershy?" Rainbow remarked, "The poor girl had a meltdown because you kept denying their marriage and quitting on every job she went out of her way to get for you! You pushed her patience to the limit that she was ready to destroy somepony! Do you know how painful it is to see your best friend self-destruct like that and break down in tears?" Zephyr sighed.

"Way to make me feel worse, Rainbows," said Zephyr sadly, "still surprised Fluttershy and...can I call you big bro, Shenran? Just asking."

"I suppose," said Shenran dismissively in a teasing tone as Fluttershy lightly slapped his side in with a playful glare, "Fine, of course you can."

"Cool," said Zephyr bluntly, "Glad that little bit of effort was worth my time."

"If you give more effort, you'd reap even better rewards then just a new brother," said Shenran.

"And what if I give everything I have and still fail?" Zephyr asked, "Honestly, I think it's better not to try at all!"

"But then you won't ever do anything," Rainbow pointed out.

"I don't expect you three to understand," said Zephyr, "I mean, when have any of you ever failed? You literally helped save Equestria, like a dozen times. And Sis here only had to open her heart out once and she found her special somepony. I mean, bet even Big Bro's first love was my sister!" Shenran and Fluttershy looked at each other, blushing for a moment, and then quickly recovered and looked at Zephyr.

"We may have gotten fortunate in finding we were meant to be with each other in just one try," said Shenran, "But that doesn't mean we've never failed."

"Every time we had to save Equestria," said Fluttershy, "I was worried that I'd fail every time!"

"I maybe a high ranking member of the Royal Guard," said Shenran, "But every time I was in a dangerous situation, whether it be alone or with me wife, I can't think of a time when I wasn't scared of failing."

"Exactly," said Fluttershy, "Sometimes you have to do things, even though you might fail." Shenran nodded in agreement.

"But failing is the worst!" Zephyr snapped.

"You're right, it is," said Shenran.

"And quitting doesn't feel much better, does it?" Fluttershy asked him gently.

"No," said Zephyr quietly, "and Sis?"

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sorry I insulted you and Shenran by denying your marriage existed," said Zephyr, "I didn't mean to make you feel like you don't deserve love or that you're not special. I was just jealous that you found it before I did, especially since it's been the only thing I can recall actually putting time and effort into...and failed to find my special somepony."

"Apology accepted," said Fluttershy, "So here's the deal. You can come back with me and Shenran, but you have to do _exactly_ what we, not I, _we_ , say. No exceptions."

"You sure your husband even wants me in the house?" Zephyr asked, "I pretty much made sure he hates me."

"I don't hate you, Zephyr," said Shenran, "You just drive me crazy with that overblown ego of yours."

"Thanks for cheering me up, big bro," Zephyr replied in deadpan tone.

"But I'm not the type of pony that turns somepony away who needs help," Shenran continued, "If you are willing to trust Fluttershy and make the effort to try, I'll be willing to put up with that ego of yours." Zephyr was quiet for a moment.

"I will literally do anything you ask me if it means I don't have to stay here," Zephyr replied in a resigned tone. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Shenran all shared smiles with each other.

Fluttershy and Shenran wasted no time leading Zephyr upstairs to the second floor of the cottage. They both had an their idea.

"Okay, you know what you have to do, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Beg for help, then quit when I get frustrated," Zephyr said bluntly.

"Zephyr..." Shenran warned as Fluttershy and Rainbow gave the sea blue pony glares.

"Just kidding! Total opposite of that," Zephyr said quickly, "Got it!" The four ponies entered a room and Zephyr was already looking very nervous.

"You two think he can do it?" Rainbow asked.

[Fluttershy - As she sang, Zephyr walked up to the crude looking mannequin that Shenran had manage to find a few feet outside the cave.]

 _Everypony has times in their lives  
When their hearts are filled with doubt_

[Zephyr Breeze]

 _Frustration builds up inside  
And it makes you want to shout_

[Rainbow Dash - She, Fluttershy, and Shenran walked up to Zephyr.]

 _But if you just take that first step  
The next one will appear_

[Shenran - He along with Fluttershy and Rainbow pushed Zephyr up to the mannequin.]

 _Soon you will find you've reached your goal  
Success will soon be near!_

[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Shenran - Fluttershy then set the book on the table and opened it to a page for Zephyr to get to work. Then Fluttershy and Rainbow mirrored each other as they sang and flew upwards with Shenran between them as he sang and followed their movement. Then they circled the air above Zephyr,

 _And you find you can walk, then run  
Then fly..._!  
 _Into the stratosphere_

[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Shenran - The sea green stallion just watched then fly above his head nervously. Then they landed and gave Zephyr another push forward. Then they looked at each other and raised a fore-hoof into the air.]

 _You've got to give it your best  
So you can pass the test  
Give it everything that you've got_

[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Shenran - Zephyr nervously grabbed a pair of a scissors with a fore-hoof and then shakily grabbed a comb with his mouth. Then the view shifted into a columns with Fluttershy and Rainbow appearing beside him. Shenran then appeared in a box above his head.]

 _And we know you can win  
You just have to begin  
Have to give it your very best shot_

[Zephyr Breeze - He angrily pushed the three ponies away and tried to walk out of the room.]

 _There are times when you want to give up  
When you think that you can't go on_

[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Shenran - they made Zephyr walk backwards into the room. Zephyr smiled sheepishly as the three ponies walked past him. Then Zephyr got to work.]

 _But if you fight through with all of your might  
You will find that you can't go wrong  
That you could do it all along_

[Fluttershy - The room went dark as she stood under a spotlight.]

 _Everypony has times in their lives  
When their hearts are filled with doubt_

[Shenran - He appeared under his own spotlight in front of his wife.]

 _They wonder if they can reach their goals  
Their goals never come about_

[Rainbow Dash - She then appeared in front of Shenran under her own spotlight.]

 _But if you just give it your all  
You'll start to work it out_

[Zephyr Breeze - He then got to work as pieces of the former hairstyle floated down next to his textbook.]

 _And I know I can't give up too soon  
Get myself in the zone  
And I find I can walk, then run_

[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Shenran, and Zephyr - Zephyr continued his work as the three Pegasi behind him hovered into the air.]

 _I can do it on my own_

[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Shenran - they stood behind color backdrops of cyan blue, yellow, and peach respectively.]

 _You can do it on your own_

[Zephyr Breeze - he then held his head mannequin, which now has a more nicely done mane style on it.]

 _I can do it on my own  
I can do it on my own_

"I did it!" said Zephyr as he looked at the mannequin, "I actually finished something! By myself!"

"And it looks exactly like it's supposed to," Rainbow added.

"I knew you could do it, Zephyr," said Fluttershy.

"Didn't have any doubts you could do it," said Shenran, but then Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, making his chuckled nervously, "Well...maybe a little bit...but I'm glad you prove me wrong little brother. See? When you actually try, you can do things!"

"I didn't," said Zephyr, "But I do now. Thanks for believing in me, sis. Same for you, big bro, even if you had your doubts."

"That's what big sisters, and big brothers, are for," said Fluttershy as she and Zephyr shared a hug. Zephyr then gave Shenran a hug as well, surprising the stallion. Zephyr then chuckled sheepishly and pulled away when Shenran returned the hug and then gave him a hard noggie on his head.

"Hey! Hey! Easy there with the mane, big bro," Zephyr protested as he pulled away but still chuckled regardless.

"So, Zeph, now that you've accomplished this, what's next?" Rainbow asked.

"Anything I want!" said Zephyr confidently, "I mean, the sky's the limit, right?" Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow just gave the sea blue stallion some skeptical glares.

"But, y'know," said Zephyr sheepishly, "I've got some baby steps in mind." He then zipped over to Shenran and wrapped a fore-leg around him.

"Since I'm gonna be staying here, how 'bout I help out the housework?" said Zephyr, "And then this Friday, we can have our own brother-to-brother guy's night out. And in the morning, I'm making waffles!" Shenran rolled his eyes and then blinked.

"Since when can you cook?" Shenran asked.

"Well...never," said Zephyr bluntly before perking up, "but I'm sure I can figure it out if I try. Am I right?" Shenran cringed at the idea of eating food from a pony who had never cooked in his life. Even Fluttershy looked a little nervous too, dreading what could happen to the kitchen.

"How...about you return to Mane Therapy School instead?" Fluttershy suggested and Shenran nodded in agreement, "You just proved you can do it the work." Zephyr began to sweat again before giving a loud sigh.

"Alright, Sis, I guess I can give it a try," Zephyr conceded. Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow smiled.

A few months had passed and, with some encouragement and pushing from Fluttershy and Shenran, Zephyr had returned to Mane Therapy school and hadn't tried to quit either. One evening, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Shenran were once again visiting Fluttershy's parents at their household.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Shy!" said Rainbow as she finished her plate, "Ha! It was great as usual."

"Thank _you_ , dear, for not giving up on Zephyr," said Mrs. Shy as she held her husband's fore-hoof, "After all these years of pining for him, it must be so satisfying to see him on the right track." Rainbow looked a little stunned.

"Huh...?" Rainbow said puzzled.

"Have you heard from Zephyr?" Fluttershy asked, "Is he doing well?"

"Yeah, what's going on with little bro these days?" Shenran asked.

"I tell you, he's a brand new pony!" said Mr. Shy, "So full of drive and determination."

"Heh. That's great," said Rainbow. It was then the door opened and there was Zephyr. But unlike the last time, he was wearing a graduation cap and gown.

"Guess who graduated from mane therapy training?" Zephyr sing-sang as he tossed his hat, making it land on Rainbow's head.

"Hah, awesome!" said Rainbow as she, Fluttershy, and Shenran smiled.

"Way to go little bro!" said Shenran as the two stallions shared a couple of high-hoof with each other and then a hoof-bump.

"Congratulations, son!" said Mr. Shy.

"You look so handsome!" said Mrs. Shy as she gave him a hug and Rainbow put his graduation cap back on his head.

"I'm so proud of you, Zephyr," said Fluttershy.

"It was only a matter of time before they recognized my true genius," Zephyr boasted as he flicked his hat tassel.

"Oh really?" Shenran asked as he and his wife gave the sea blue pony skeptical looks.

"But actually doing the work probably helped," said Zephyr, "And I wouldn't have if it weren't for the two of you." He then gave them both a grateful hug.

"Oh, we just gave you some encouragement," said Fluttershy, "You did this on your own."

"And honestly, right now I feel like I can do anything...except find a place," said Zephyr as he hugged Mr. and Mrs. Shy close, "I can still crash here for a few days right?"

A view was shown of the outside of Fluttershy's parents' cottage, followed by a scene where the entrance was on the right side.

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zephyr screamed as thrown out of the house. Fluttershy, Shenran, and Rainbow's jaw hit the floor when they saw Mrs. Shy was the one to toss Zephyr out of the house. The older mare walked confidently over to her husband, who was just smirking.

"As we said before Fluttershy and Shenran," said Mrs. Shy in a very casual tone, "Your father and I do know how to stand up for ourselves."

"Yeah, but...that was...so bold of you, Mom," said Fluttershy, still in shock. Mr. Shy chuckled.

"While your mother was beautiful for her shy nature," said Mr. Shy, "When she showed her bold side, I found it very attractive." He then kissed her cheek, making Mrs. Shy blush and giggle. Shenran smiled.

"So that's where you get your boldness from," said Shenran before looking at his wife with a sly smile. Fluttershy just rolled her eyes, blushed, stuck her tongue out at him. Rainbow snickered.

"Uh? So I can take that as a _maybe_?" Zephyr asked wearily from outside the house. Mr. and Mrs. Shy just rolled their eyes. Rainbow just smirked and shook their head. Fluttershy and Shenran looked at each other as they rolled their eyes and smirked as well.

Zephyr still has alot to learn.

Doesn't he?

 **This chapter was definitely tricky because even today, I can't stand Zephyr that much. He's funny and entertaining when he tries to woo Rainbow, but his laziness and lack of taking responsibility for his actions make it hard for me to find him likeable. Even the brony that lets me use Shenran doesn't like Zephyr either and found it hard to swallow the fact that Zephyr was his brother in law. It's kind of why Shenran was more sarcastic than usual and was making snide remarks about Zephyr.**

 **And I hope nopony found Fluttershy out of character for the kung-fu scene. I can't be the only brony who wonder if Fluttershy ever found a way to blow off all that frustration she had against Zephyr. Plus her husband has imperial origins from his mother's side of the family. Did you think he wouldn't teach her some form of self-defense? I don't think Fluttershy would wield swords even if Shenran offered to train her.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my tribute to a famous reoccurring joke from Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I think alot of pony fans would agree that Zephyr had something like that coming on plenty of occasions during the original episode. Plus kudos if you got the Shrek joke as well.**

 **Next Time: Time for Mario, Rarity, and Pinkie to embrace to true meaning of fine cuisine! And I've got not one but TWO surprises in store for everypony in the next chapter!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	135. Spice Up Your Life

Spice Up Your Life

 _Pony's Log Number 612: Time to teach these Canterlot elites what real cuisine is suppose to look and taste like..._

The Mane nine, along with Spike and Diamond Tiara had gathered around the main throne room. Twilight and Mario had a very important announcement.

"As you've all probably noticed," said Twilight with Starlight standing beside her, Spike poking the cutie map, and the others sitting comfortably on their thrones, "it's been quite some time since the map has sent us on a mission of friendship."

"Yeah! Ever since Starlight messed with it to go back in time and try to change history!" Spike said aloud. Starlight just smiled apologetically as Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara glared at him sternly.

"Yes. Since then," said Twilight bluntly.

"Like we need you bringing that up again," Mario remarked irritably.

"Nevermind honey," said Twilight and then perked up again, "But, as part of her studies, Starlight's been assisting me and my husband. And together, we think we've come up with a spell that can get it working again!" The other ponies cheered.

"Even with the cutie map being inactive lately," said Mario, "we have had enough lessons of friendship that I was able to round up these!" Mario then lifted his fore-hooves into the air to show the group a total of ten Flower Sprites. Everypony oohed and awed.

"These, along with the spell my wife and sis have come up with," said Mario, "we should be able to get the cutie map back up and running."

"Ooh, well done!" said Pinkie as the others cheered. Twilight then used her magic to pull Spike off the table.

"Now without further ado," said Twilight. Then she and Starlight made their horn glow as the magic shivered and spiraled high into the air. It was then an orb appeared above them that fired off color beams of each element. Each beam shined into the element markings of each throne. Then another beam splashed into the center of the table. It was then Mario flicked his fore-legs so the ten Flower Sprites he had been holding onto entered the shining light of the cutie map. Once the ten Flower Sprites had entered the map, there was a brief flicker and then the cutie map came into view.

(cue "Odyssey or Cutie Map Powered Up" Fanfare)

The Cutie Map had been restored!

The others oohed and awed in amazement. Then Shenran felt something tingling on his flank.

"Huh?" Shenran exclaimed and then gasped. His cutie mark was glowing! He watched as an after image of his cutie mark appeared and floated around him before it imprinted itself on the top of his throne, firing its own beam of magic into the cutie map itself. Then a projection appeared in the middle of the map.

"Does this mean...?" said Shenran excitedly as Fluttershy smiled as well.

"I believe so, buddy," said Mario, "You can now be summoned for Friendship missions."

(Cue same fanfare a second time)

The others cheered.

"Sweet!" said Shenran happily as Fluttershy clapped happily. She was hoping this day would come.

Current Flower Sprites: 40

(Cue favorite "world select" music)

"Fluttershy and Twilight in Appleloosa!" said Pinkie as she saw Fluttershy and Twilight's cutie marks appear above the area. Then the cutie marks disappeared and Rainbow and Pinkie's appeared next.

"No, me and Rainbow Dash in Las Pegasus!" said Pinkie then they disappeared as Mario and Shenran's cutie marks appeared.

"No, Mario and Shenran in Horse-a-lulu!" said Pinkie. Mario and Shenran smiled excitedly.

"Friendship in tropical paradise man!" Mario and Shenran together in poorly done Caribbean accents, but then their cutie marks disappeared, "Aww...!" Twilight and Fluttershy just rolled their eyes at them, but still smirked. It was then Rainbow and Twilight's cutie marks appeared.

"No, Rainbow Dash and Twilight in Yakyakistan!" said Pinkie but then Twilight's cutie mark...appeared twice.

"No, Twilight and Twilight in Twilight's castle!" said Pinkie as Mario looked rather puzzled.

"Uh, guess that spell didn't iron out all the bugs," said Mario to Starlight and Twilight.

"Eh..." Twilight and Starlight said dismissive, not feeling too worried about it. Then Pinkie's cutie mark appeared again along with Rarity, but this time they were just floating about the map.

"Oh, me! Me! Oh, me...and Rarity! said Pinkie excitedly as she watched the cutie marks float about. Then Mario and Shenran's cutie marks appeared above them. The two stallion's cutie marks then combined and started shuffling back and forth like a roulette.

"Come on! Come on! Pick me! Pick me!" Shenran called out at the shuffling cutie mark. Soon the cutie marks stopped shuffling, flickering four times...to show Mario's cutie mark.

"Aww..." Shenran groaned as he gave Mario a glare. Mario just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Mario's cutie mark then brought Rarity and Pinkie's cutie marks together as they continued to float about the map in a cluster.

"Ooh! I hope, it's some faraway place that nopony has gone before!" said Pinkie and smiled excitedly.

"Well, maybe not _too_ faraway," said Rarity with a nervous chuckle, "An adventure somewhere that has modern conveniences would be preferable."

"I'll agree on that," said Mario, "Twinsie, I love you, but I don't enjoy carrying thirty bags of gear for a two day camping trip in a rather rustic location."

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Mario," said Rarity annoyingly, "Last time was only _twenty_ bags." Mario rolled his eyes when he noticed that the three cutie marks had descended right above Canterlot. Rarity gasped excitedly.

"Canterlot!" Rarity exclaimed happily, "This is wonderful! I can check our boutique! Perhaps there'll be some sort of events that we can attend!" Rarity then gasped again, "I'll have to pack extra outfits! _What will I wear_?!" As Rarity gushed, Fluttershy and Mario had a sheepish smiles on their faces. Rainbow, Shenran, and Diamond Tiara had annoyed looks on their faces. Twilight and Applejack had skeptical looks on their faces. And Starlight and Spike just looked outright bored.

"Y'know some ponies get excited about the silliest things," Pinkie remarked as Mario chuckled to himself.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before Mario, Rarity, and Pinkie were outside of the Castle with the rest of the Mane nine, Diamond Tiara, and Spike right behind them.

"So what's the big surprise you wanted to show us, darling?" Rarity asked once they were outside.

"That!" Mario pointed. Just a few yards away was a what looked like a crystal tree trunk that had a metal pole stick out from the center with an old fashioned whistle was on the right side. The tree truck was surrounded by a platform that had a guardrail surrounding it with two bulges sticking out of what looked like the back of the contraption. There was also a door near what appeared to be the front to enter inside of the tree trunk with a globe located at the right side of the outer platform. The group slowly approached the contraption as Mario hopped onto the platform.

"Um...so what is this thing exactly?" Applejack asked curiously. Mario chuckled.

"Something I've been working on for some now," said Mario, "I figured that we needed to have our own personal airship for friendship missions. And here it is. The _SS Harmony_!" There just a long silence.

"Uhh...yeah..." said Rainbow bluntly, "I'm not seeing what's so exciting about this."

"It just looks like a fat tree stump with a platform on it," said Shenran.

"And a pole sticking out from the top," Diamond Tiara added, "No offense, master, but I'm not seeing the _cool_ factor about this...airship if yours." Mario just smirked.

"Well, let's see what you think when we get her into the sky," said Mario, "Pinkie, Rarity, all aboard!" The two ponies just shared worried looks before heading into the platform. Mario then pointed toward the blue globe.

"That globe is magically connected the Flower Sprites and the Cutie Map," said Mario, "Now if I use my magic to open the map and select our destination." Mario then made his horn glow pink to make a smaller replica of the cutie map appear from the globe. Then he used his fore-leg to tap Canterlot. making it glow pick to select it as their destination.

(Cue "The Odyssey (Or the Harmony in this case) takes off" music)

The globe started to glow, then additional curvy poles started to appear around the tall pole to create eight sail panels that filled with the colors of each element of harmony, with a green panel to represent Spike. At the same time, the ground rumbled and cracked. Rarity and Pinkie held Mario fearfully. Mario just smirked with determination. The rest of the group backed away nervously. Then the ground surrounding the _SS Harmony_ broke as the airship rose into the air, revealing some gears that were magically powering the ship from below. The two bulges in the back were actually vented propellers. Pinkie and Rarity soon were amazed as was the rest of the group. The _SS Harmony_ was now hovering high in the air.

"Okay, now _that_ is _awesome_!" said Rainbow impressively.

"I'll say!" said Starlight in agreement as Diamond Tiara nodded. Pinkie and Rarity let Mario go as they headed over to the edge of balcony railing.

"Wow!" said Pinkie.

"This is absolutely fabulous!" said Rarity. Mario then leaned over the railing to where the others were still standing.

"See ya guys when we get back!" said Mario as he waved with a fore-leg. The others waved goodbye as Mario he then backed up and swapped his beret for a white captain's hat.

"Ready ladies?" Mario asked as Pinkie and Rarity gave him big smiles to say yes.

"To Canterlot!" Mario called out. With a TOOT of the airship's whistle, the back propellers made the _SS Harmony_ , or _Harmony_ for short. head off on its way, leaving a sparkly trail as he headed into the horizon.

As a train was seen heading to Canterlot from below as the _Harmony_ was making its own way toward the capital city. Since it was powered by the Cutie Map, the airship was flying on its own without the need for any steering or manual controls at the moment. Pinkie took notice as she, Mario, and Rarity were sitting inside the tree trunk part of the airship, which was actually a comfy longue area with long sofa seats on the outside with four cushy longue chairs and a table that had some cups of tea in the center.

"While I love the unexplained as much as the next pony," said Pinkie as she looked out the window and bounced back into her longue chair where Mario and Rarity were sitting comfortably, "but how is this airship able to go to Canterlot without anypony driving it? In fact, there's no steering wheel..." Mario smiled.

"Oh, the steering wheel is tucked away should I have to manually steer the _Harmony_ ," said Mario, "but for the most part, the Flower Sprites are the ones doing the driving themselves. Once I set the course, they charter the quickest and safest path to our destination. If anything comes up, my love magic will let us know."

"Well, that's relief," said Rarity, "and I must say Twinsie, the decor in here is luxurious! I can't believe we get to travel so comfortably for friendship missions from now on!"

"I thought we all deserved something better than just a simple balloon," said Mario as he used his magic to hold his tea cup, "Now we can travel in style."

"Indeed, thanks to you," said Rarity as she used her magic to hold her own tea cup as the two ponies shared a toast.

"That is so true," said Pinkie, "Now for my Super Mario Odyssey parody!"

"Super _what_?!" Mario and Rarity said stunned.

"Since we have some time to kill, let's review some useful skills!" said Pinkie as she pulled out another brochure, "Travel Tip: Ground Pound. To smash blocks or enemies above you. Nothing beats a Ground Pound. Jump into the air and then slam the ground with your flank! Well, that's it. If you want to review some more, just check the Action Guide!" Mario and Rarity's eyes just shifted to looking at Pinkie and then each other a few times. They had no idea what Pinkie was talking about.

"Um...okay?" said Mario sheepishly.

"Whatever..you say, darling?" Rarity added in the same tone.

"Great!" said Pinkie as she put the brochure away and slurped her tea. Mario and Rarity were still looking rather stunned and confused.

"Since when do I have an...Odyssey?" Mario asked Rarity in a whispered.

"Don't question it, Twinsie," said Rarity in the same tone, "You're head will thank you later." Outside, the _Harmony_ was nearing Canterlot. Once it reached the landing dock, the airship came into for a landing and automatically extended a small step stool for the three ponies to get off.

"Well, that was a smooth ride," said Rarity as she, Mario, and Pinkie got off the airship.

"Yeah," said Pinkie, "thanks for the amazing ride, big brother." She gave Mario a hug.

"Anytime, baby sis," said Mario, "I'm glad the _Harmony_ was a success." A few minutes, later, the group was walking down the streets of Canterlot.

"Now then," said Rarity with a sigh, "as far as finding a friendship problem, I suggest we start at the castle and begin to question the proper-"

"Oh, Rarity, you don't _find_ a friendship problem," Pinkie interrupted, "It finds _you_. We just need to go with the flow, and eventually, kablam! We get friendship problem'd right between the eyes."

"That is true..." said Mario as he tapped his chin with a fore-hoof.

"Well, this _is_ a team effort," said Rarity, "so if you feel we should go with the flow, then with the flow we shall go."

"Works for me," said Mario in agreement.

"But where's the flow saying we should go?" Rarity asked curiously.

"You and Mario know Canterlot," said Rarity, "What do _you_ think we should do?"

"Hm," said Rarity with a proud smile on her face, "Take your pick: Culture, Couture, and Cuisine!"

"You forgot something," said Mario.

"Really?" said Rarity surprised, "What did I miss?"

"Castle," said Mario, "I...was hoping we could at least pay Mom a visit while we're here." Mario smiled sheepishly as Rarity giggled.

"I'm sure we can make a little time too-"

GRUMBLE-GRUMBLE

Rarity was then interrupted once again as Pinkie' stomach started to rumble. The pink pony just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, my," said Rarity, "Well, it sounds like your stomach is saying we should flow towards some lunch?"

"If Mom's at the castle, maybe she'll let us join her for lunch," said Mario.

"Might as well find out," said Rarity, "If not, I know just where to go." It wasn't long before they arrived at the Castle. Sadly, Princess Celestia was away so lunch with her was out of the question. it wasn't much longer after that Rarity lead the group to a street that was lined up with various restaurants on both sides. Mario just had a rather skeptical look on his face.

"Restaurant Row," said Rarity, "the absolute best place for fine dining in all of Equestria!"

"Pft!" Mario huffed indignantly under his breath.

"Ooh, so many choices!" Pinkie excitedly, "Where should we go? This one? That one? Those ones?" Pinkie then pointed to three different locations, even appearing on view upside down to point at the third location.

"Any establishments that have this," said Rarity as she pointed up to a sign that had three horseshoes on it, "the three-hoof rating."

"Um, whose hooves?" Pinkie asked as Mario had a blunt look on his face.

"Why, Zesty Gourmand, the Queen of Cuisine," Rarity answered, "When it comes to food, she is the ultimate authority in Canterlot and thus all Equestria. She judges a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation. Without her approval, the restaurant simply cannot survive."

"You got that right," Mario muttered bitterly. Rarity and Pinkie just looked at Mario curiously.

"What's so important about her approval?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Zesty grew up around fine dining," said Rarity, "and everypony hangs on her every word when it comes to cuisine."

"Maybe too much," Mario muttered with an eye roll. Rarity sighed.

"I know that tone," said Rarity plainly, "That's the tone of a pony who knows who she is and she either bullied or look down upon you?"

"More the latter," Mario replied sadly, "You see...a couple of years after my accident and I was at least healthy but not yet at top speed, I graduated from the Canterlot culinary institute at the top of my class. An iron chef to be precise." A black and white flashback was shown of Teenage Mario standing on stage with an iron chef's hat and uniform with a his diploma in his magic grip.

"Spitfire decided that maybe opening a restaurant would be a good way to help rebuild my reputation," said Mario as the flashback showed Teenage Spitfire showed him an empty building on restaurant's row, "We decided in a retro style diner and had a big grand opening too. The restaurant was actually a partnership." The flashback showed both Teenage Mario and Teenage Spitfire cut the ribbon as several ponies behind them cheered.

"Really?" said Rarity in surprise.

"Yeah, Spitfire loved to cook as much as I did," said Mario as the flashback showed them taking turns cooking and serving customers, "She learned more from traveling rather than taking classes like I did. She figured that if things didn't work out with the Wonderbolts, the restaurant was something she could fall back on and I was feeling better being able to share another talent with the Canterlot ponies, even the old Canterlot group. Even Twilight came to eat there, but she was always too busy to talk. But, she always gave me a large tip. So at least I knew she enjoyed the food." The flashback showed Teenage Mario and Teenage Spitfire serving and cooking alternatively. The Teenage Mario served the Canterlot group, who all smiled excitedly. Later, Teenage Twilight was at a booth reading when Mario served her. Teenage Twilight waved to say she was good as Teenage Mario walked away, feeling a little ignored. Later when Teenage Twilight had left, he found a huge stack of bits on the table with a little note, which Teenage Mario read and got pink hearts in his eyes. Teenage Spitfire, who was wiping the front counter, just rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"After a few weeks," said Mario, "The diner was huge success. But then one day, Zesty Gourmand showed up." It was then a tall grey unicorn with white mane wearing a large overcoat appeared with a very snooty demeanor on her face.

"She wasted no time putting down the diner and that the ponies of Canterlot deserved something far superior than what I had to offer," Mario continued. The flashback showed Zesty Gourmand snootily speaking as Mario looked dejected and Spitfire glared.

"She didn't even try any of the food," said Mario, "Deeming it inferior and not even worth tasting. She even said she wouldn't even set foot in a place like this ever again. To make matters worse, all my regular customers turned on me and all walked out of the diner. Many of them without even paying for their meals. Even the Canterlot group refused to come back, saying they didn't want to be looked down upon for eating at a place disapproved by the Queen of Cuisine." The flashback showed several ponies just staring blankly for a moment before snootily walking out of the diner. Mario just watched them leave but wasn't able to say anything and looked down sadly.

"Business went downhill after that," said Mario, "Even with Mom coming to eat once and a while and Twilight's parents coming everyday to show true support, nopony else would show up. Within two weeks, we were forced out of business by a pony who was _approved_ by Zesty Gourmand." The flashback showed the diner now being empty with only one booth that Twilight Velvet and Night Light were sitting at. Next Teenage Spitfire and Teenage Mario, along with Twilight Velvet and Night Light were outside the building as a rather snootily unicorn put up his rating over the banner and their crew started destroying all the interior work. Teenage Spitfire snared until Teenage Mario covered his face with his fore-hooves an started to cry. Twilight Velvet held him close as Spitfire just gave him a sympathetic look and patted his back with her fore-hoof. The flashback ended with Mario still looking rather bitter.

"After that, I pretty much shelved my cooking talents and just went back to my studies with Twilight," said Mario, "Spitfire went to become Captain of the Wonderbolts. Even when the Wonderbolts are in Canterlot, the team pretty much knows Spitfire hates setting hoof anywhere near here. Twilight knows I feel the same way. If it wasn't for Pinkie over here, I never would have tried refining my cooking skills again."

"Well, that was years ago," said Rarity, "I'm sure Zesty's opinions wouldn't hold much value if they had remained the same. Even in cuisine, one has to change with the times."

"True," said Mario, "Guess we could see what is considered culinary chic right now."

"Wow! If the food is chic!" said Pinkie excitedly, "Then the food here must be amazing! Lead the way, partners! Whee!" Rarity then lead the two ponies into one of the restaurants.

Soon, the three ponies were seated. Rarity and Mario were sitting together on one side. Pinkie was sitting alone on the opposite side. The interior itself was rather mono-chrome with some greyish blue curtains, light gray booths, and some drapes with a single wall painting at the back wall of each other. Even the lamps were square and placed between each booth.

"Hmm, I'm a fan or decor with lots of symmetry," said Mario, "but it feels so...so...stuck up."

"Oh, don't be silly darling," said Rarity, "This is what high class dining is supposed to look like." Mario huffed.

"It's also supposed to be welcoming to those who dine here," said Mario, "Not make you feel inferior."

"Oh, now you're just nitpicking," said Rarity, "I'm sure you're feelings will change once our food arrives." Just as Rarity finished speaking a rather snooty waiter arrived with a serving dish with a dome on top of it. He then removed the dome to show three rectangular plates that had the same three very, very, very tiny morsels of food on them. Rarity gasped impressively.

"Oh, my! Such presentation," said Rarity as her plate was placed before her. Mario looked at his own plate with his mouth slightly open.

"Please tell me this is the appetizer," Mario asked wearily.

"It's the main course," said Rarity as Mario's eyes nearly popped out. Pinkie just eyeballed her plate curiously.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Mario, "I understand the importance of quality over quantity, but this is taking it a little too extreme!"

"I'm sure its tastes delicious," said Rarity as she took one of the morsels and ate it. Mario took noticed that Rarity made a face as she ate it.

"Mm, Oh," Rarity muttered as she smacked her lips, "Ah, yes, very nice..." Rarity smiled sheepishly. Mario then grabbed one of the morsels and ate one himself. He pondered professionally as he ate it and swallowed.

"The flavors blend together perfectly," said Mario before adding bluntly, " _Too_ perfectly! It's like there was no flavor at all. It's so balanced that is almost...bland. There's nothing about it that makes me want to come back and order it again!" Rarity just gave him a skeptical look. Pinkie then face-planted her plate and ate all three morsels at once.

"Nom-nom-nom," Pinkie munched as she gulped and made a face, "Maybe I'm not in the mood for-" Pinkie lowered her voice, "-whatever this is."

"I don't think it's your mood, baby sis," said Mario, implying he agreed with her.

"Can we try someplace else?" Pinkie asked.

"Fine by me," said Mario, ignoring the fact the waiter was glaring at them.

The next restaurant they went to was no better. In fact, the decor was exactly the same except the colors were monotone shades of grey and purple. The main course was the same three morsels of food. While Rarity "claimed" they were different. Mario sampled a morsel.

"Even if there are any differences," said Mario, "the flavors blend in so well that it's just as bland and unexciting as the food at the last restaurant."

"Nom-nom," Pinkie munched and then made a face, "Ugh. Maybe one more stop?"

"Sure," said Mario, "But if it's like the last three hooves restaurant, I'm not expecting much better." Once again, the waiter glared at the group.

Mario was right on the money, The decor was the same as he expected except the monotone colors were grey and dark green. And the wall paintings were triangles instead of circles.

"Yeah, nothing special here," said Mario flatly.

"Bleh!" Pinkie exclaimed loudly, "Nope." Rarity just looked away and face-hooved herself.

"This is ridiculous," said Mario as they excited the last restaurant, "I don't know what makes these restaurants worth having that stupid three hoof rating. The food is tasteless. The decor intimidating. And the same can be said for every other restaurant here!"

"I prefer to call it refined and sophisticated," said Rarity snootily.

"Rarity, I didn't spend several years of my life studying and training at the finest culinary school in Equestria and _not_ know what refined and sophisticated cuisine is supposed to look and taste like!" Mario retorted, "Not to mention that with all these restaurants being the same and serving the same food, no restaurant has a competitive advantage. There's nothing attracting to me to one restaurant over the other. That's just bad business policy! I don't know if this is supposed to be a commercial street or a utopian society!"

"I was wondering if I was the only pony getting that "Starlight's village" vibe," said Pinkie.

"Plus a good meal is supposed to leave you feeling satisfied," said Mario, "Three "entrees" later, I still feel hungry!"

"Me too!" said Pinkie. Rarity scoffed and mumbled to herself.

"Can you seriously tell me you're _full_ right now with just your one entry, Rares?" Mario asked sternly. Rarity glared.

"I feel perfectly satisfied," said Rarity indignantly.

GROWL!

Rarity' stomach then growled loudly, making the marshmallow pony blush and feel most annoyed.

"I hate you stomach," Rarity groaned to herself.

"Maybe instead of trusting somepony else's hooves, _I_ should pick the next place?" Pinkie suggested.

"Ugh! Very well," Rarity conceded...hastily.

"Fine by me," said Mario, "If you can pick a place with _real_ food around here." Pinkie began to sniff about and then hopped forward toward one building, sniffled again, then hopped toward the foreground. It was then an appealing aroma caught her nose. She then gasped and dashed off to the left.

"Wait up, baby sis!" Mario called out as he went after her with Rarity right behind her. Pinkie made her way down a rather thin street. At the end of it was a rather exotic looking restaurant. Mario walked up with Rarity right behind him.

"Oooh! Now this place looks promising," said Mario as he noticed the front door was also open.

"The Tasty Treat," said Rarity aloud, "it's very...rustic." She then added in a whisper to Pinkie and Mario, "It looks like it hasn't even been rated."

"Thank goodness! Hee-hee!" Pinkie chuckled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," said Mario happily as he and Pinkie happily walked inside. As some Middle Eastern music began to play in the background, Rarity just followed after them with weary look on her face as she closed the door. The marshmallow mare nervously looked around at the interior decor as Pinkie and Mario waved at her from the table they were sitting at. Surprisingly, they were the only ponies there as Rarity nervously took a seat. Mario took notice.

"Will you stop acting like our lives will be ruined if somepony sees you, or us for that matter?" Mario retorted.

"Need I remind you that we have a very successful boutique here?" Rarity replied sternly, "If the wrong pony sees us eating at an unrated restaurant..."

"Then anypony who believes that doesn't deserve any of our couture," said Mario firmly, "There's plenty of ponies that can take their place." Rarity blinked.

"Not if they're one of the more important ponies!" Rarity protested worriedly, "they'll drive us out of business!"

"Let them!" said Mario with a rather angry smirk on their faces, "Maybe that's just the universe's way of saying Canterlot isn't good enough for our couture. There are plenty of other cities who will be more than happy with a boutique from us! We don't need no approval from the stupid elite to be successful!" Rarity blinked as she saw the fire in Mario's eyes, unsure of what to think or say.

"Are we sure they're open?" Rarity asked, hoping to change the subject. Pinkie then took a deep sniff.

"Mmm, it _smells_ open," said Pinkie. The three ponies were then startled when a loud clang was heard from another room that could be presumed was the kitchen. It was then a orange unicorn with dark brown poofy mane and tail with a gold headband in her mane, thick gold earrings, wearing an orange top with a yellow beaded handkerchief appeared.

"Oh! Are you here for lunch?" the orange pony asked with a Middle Eastern accent.

"Yes, indeedy!" said Pinkie.

"Absolutely," said Mario. Rarity just looked in a little uncomfortable and said nothing.

"I'm Saffron Masala," said the orange pony, "The chef here at The Tasty Treat, the most exotic cuisine in Canterlot. Would you like to hear about the specials?"

"We're actually in a bit of a hur-" Rarity tried to say, but Mario put a fore-hoof in her mouth.

"Yes, please!" said Pinkie.

"And take your time," said Mario before shooting discreet glare at Rarity, "we're in no rush." Rarity glared and tapped her teeth on his fore-hoof. Mario yelped as he pulled his fore-hoof away and waved it about before setting it on the table. Then shot Rarity another glare.

"We have a curried oat cake," said Saffron.

"We'll take one!" said Pinkie.

"Uh-huh!" Mario said in agreement.

"Uh, and a grass sandwich that has been marinated overnight in a mustard Dijon dressing," Saffron suggested next.

"How can you say no to _that_?" said Pinkie.

"Make that two!" Mario replied.

"A-And for you?" Saffron asked Rarity.

"Oh, me?" said Rarity, trying to be polite, "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you." Rarity waited for Saffron to walk away before leaning into toward Mario and Pinkie.

"No rating," Rarity sing-sang.

"Who cares?" Mario retorted in a hushed but also sing-sang tone. Rarity looked indignant.

"I don't get how you even graduated culinary school," Rarity muttered, "You clearly don't understand the true meaning of fine cuisine."

"All because I don't agree with Zesty Gourmand's opinions?" Mario replied, clearly offended, "Just because she says this is what fine cuisine is supposed to be like doesn't mean that I have to automatically assume she is in the right. Unlike the other high class ponies in this city, _I have a brain_ and _I_ have a right to make my own opinions and decisions about what I like and what _I_ think is fine cuisine! And those scrapes they served at those other restaurants are not what I consider high quality cuisine! So excuse me if standing up for _my_ opinions embarrasses you so much!" Mario then took a long deep breath to calm himself down. Rarity was taken aback.

"It's not that I'm embarassed," Rarity tried to explain, but couldn't even make eye contact, "It's just..." Rarity's train of thought was interrupted when a tan colored stallion with brown mane and tail wearing a faded orange shirt and a mustache on his face appeared. He sighed and grumbled to himself in Hindi at he started putting some nearby chairs upside down on the table.

"Hiya!" said Pinkie cheerfully, "What's your name?"

"Coriander Cumin," said the stallion sternly.

"Are you a chef here too?" Pinkie asked.

"My daughter cooks," said Coriander, "I host."

"Then why are you stacking chairs?" Pinkie continued.

"Without customers, I have nopony to host for," said Coriander, "So I stack!" Mario was about to speak up with Saffron appeared with their food. Pinkie and Mario looked at the food hungrily while Rarity still looked rather uneasy.

"Father, stop it!" Saffron said sternly as she set the food on the table, "Don't close up the restaurant around our guests. Can't you see one of them is the Prince of Friendship?"

"Good to know _someponies_ actually recognize me for once," Mario remarked.

"What does it matter?!" Coriander retorted angrily, "When they leave, nopony else will be coming in!"

"Well, your attitude isn't going to bring anyone in!" Saffron shot back, "Can't at least _pretend_ to be positive?" Meanwhile, Mario quickly used his magic to grab one of the grass sandwiches just as Pinkie face-planted the plate to eat the rest.

" _So_ good!" Pinkie slurped.

"Indeed," said Mario as he finished bite, "Now _this_ is quality Southern Equestrian cuisine." Rarity just rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"You are doing enough pretending for the _both_ of us," said Coriander angrily, "Nopony here wants to try anything new!"

"The Prince of Friendship clearly wants to!" Saffron snapped, "If he can help spread word, then there's still hope."

"I know enough that Equestria's alicorn Prince's word has no value here in Canterlot," Coriander pointed out, not noticing that Mario cringed and looked deeply hurt, "I know when to throw in the towel!"

"Um, Pinkie, perhaps we should excuse ourselves," Rarity suggested before adding, "Mario's not looking so great." Pinkie looked up and noticed that Rarity was right. Coriander's words seemed to have hit a nerve. Mario looked very sad and looked ready to cry.

"Hey, remember that there are a good number ponies who love you and are very proud of you," said Pinkie gently, "You're word does have value here in Canterlot." Mario smiled, feeling a little better as he went to eat some more of the food.

"Oh, Rarity, try this!" said Pinkie, her voice muffled since her mouth was full as she handed her a sandwich half. Rarity nibbled it slightly.

"Ooh!" Rarity munched, clearly enjoying the flavor.

"Told ya we knew good cuisine," said Mario to Rarity, who just smiled as she finished the sandwich half.

"Maybe if you would listen to my ideas for once..." Saffron shouted as Coriander walked across the foreground.

"I know that feeling..." Mario muttered to himself.

"Oh, yes!" Coriander retorted sarcastically as he turned around to face her, "I did not move halfway across Equestria for my daughter that I never listen to!" An exclamation appeared above Mario's head as he perked up and Pinkie gave a quick spit in realization.

"Rarity, I think that friendship problem just kablammed us right between the eyes," said Pinkie right in the eyes.

"I think you're right, Pinks," said Mario, "I think we've found our mission."

"These two?" said Rarity, "Oh, I don't know, darling. The food _is_ excellent, but I'm not sure there's much you, Mario, and I can do to help them."

"Well, that's just stinkin' thinking," said Mario.

"What would you have me do?" Coriander scoffed, "We can't even get Zesty Gourmand to come to our restaurant. She took one look at how empty it was and said it wasn't even worth rating." Mario snorted.

"Zesty's just as shallow then as she is now," said Mario, "Talk about judging a book by its cover."

"I know right?" said Pinkie, "You can't just judge a restaurant by how full it is, you gotta at least give the food and service a try..."

"That's it!" Rarity interrupted with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes!" Pinkie shouted as well with her fore-hooves in the air, but then looked puzzled, "Uh, what's it?"

"The flow _has_ led us here!" said Rarity, " _This_ is our mission!" She then walked up to Saffron and Coriander.

"We are going to get you that three-hoof rating and save your restaurant!" said Rarity, "I can get Zesty Gourmand here!"

"And together we'll show her that being different and having food with flavors is worth a three hooves rating!" said Mario, not noticing that Rarity had cringed, "Right, Twinsie?"

"Yes...yes of course, Twinsie," said Rarity wearily with a light eye roll. Pinkie then gasped.

"And I can pack this place with ponies!" Pinkie replied.

"Hmph," Coriander snorted, "and how do you intend to do such a thing?"

"Just leave it to us!" said Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario at once. Saffron smiled excitedly and hopefully while Coriander still had a pessimistic look on his face.

Later that day while Rarity was out, Saffron was speaking to Mario with Pinkie standing beside him.

"I apologize for my father's rude remarks about your opinions not having any value, your majesty," said Saffron, "and also for our behavior. The stress is just getting the better of us."

"I understand and just call me Mario," said Mario, "If my opinion has _any_ value to you, just know that I found your restaurant to be a very welcoming and pleasant and the food was absolutely exquisite. I don't know how Zesty Gourmand got her reputation for being the Queen of Cuisine. Her narrow minded ideals of what fine cuisine is has made every rated restaurant stuffy and lacking any individuality."

"And the food was terrible," said Pinkie.

"We plan to use The Tasty Treat to set a new trend," said Mario, "a trend where high quality cuisine comes from being unique and true to yourself, not from what _she_ says is fine cuisine."

"Right!" said Pinkie as she and Mario shared a high-hoof together. Saffron smiled hopefully. It was a few minutes later as she was pacing back and forth in the foreground. Pinkie was just licking a plate as Mario watched her. Then Saffron saw Coriander putting items into some cardboard boxes.

"Father will you _please_ stop packing things?!" Saffron snapped.

"When lovely pony comes back and says she couldn't convince Zesty Gourmand to come visit us," Coriander replied, "we will need to pack all this up. I am just getting a head start."

"You really don't know Rarity," said Pinkie as she put her plate down.

"Besides," said Mario, "Even if Rarity can't get Zesty Gourmand to show up, we can still make this place a success. Just leave it to us! But that's just a backup plan. Rarity will come through." Coriander just snorted.

"I've done it!" Rarity sing-sang.

"See?" said Pinkie.

"Told ya," Mario added.

"It took all of my charm and cajoling," said Rarity, "But I was able to convince Zesty Gourmand to try and taste the food!"

"What is the catch?" Coriander asked.

"Ah, yes," Rarity continued sheepishly, "Well, um, there is a bit of a challenge. The only time she could make herself available is tonight, there _is_ quite a bit of work that needs to get done."

"Well, we've done tighter deadlines before, Twinsie," said Mario, "I'm sure we can get everything ready in time. Just a few minor adjustments need to be done."

"Pfft. Oh, yeah, right," said Coriander as he stomped away.

"What is it?" Saffron asked Rarity and Mario.

"Zesty rates a restaurant on cuisine, decor, _and_ presentation," Rarity explained.

"So she claims," Mario muttered bitterly as Rarity jabbed his side with a fore-knee.

"And she has very specific tastes," Rarity continued, giving Mario a glare, "if she's coming tonight, there _is_ quite a bit of work that needs to get done."

"Like what?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, a tweak here, a tuck there, some slight modifications to the menu," said Rarity.

"I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can create the ideal decor and cuisine," said Mario, "one that doesn't sacrifice the authenticity and integrity of their culinary point of view while giving it that high society touch to make it appealing to ponies of all social standings. This place will stand out above the rest, right Twinsie?"

"Right...of course, Mario," said Rarity with a nervous chuckle, "we just need the place to feel more cosmopolitan."

"Pfft," Coriander snorted.

"Father, after Rarity and Prince Mario went to all of this trouble for us, can't we at least try?" Saffron scolded.

"Why don't I stay behind with Coriander to get the restaurant ready for Zesty's arrival?" said Rarity and then looked at Pinkie, "You can Saffron can try and drum up some business."

"One packed restaurant, come right up!" Pinkie saluted.

"Um, am I helping with the decor then?" said Mario. Rarity winced and then quickly chuckled and recomposed herself.

"Actually, Mario," said Rarity, "You are an iron chef. Maybe you can gather the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner rush, helping them...ehhh...perfect their recipes for the specials. Yes, help perfect the recipes." Mario gave her a suspicious glare as Rarity just smiled widely at him.

"Rarity, one of the golden rules of cuisine is that it is a forbidden crime to tamper with a family recipe," Mario said firmly, "when something works, you don't fix..."

"Actually, Prince Mario," said Saffron as she used her magic to give Mario their family cookbook, "I was going to ask if you could look at some of my recipes. I feel like there could be a few improvements with them." Saffron smiled hopefully and then saw Rarity was just smiling and battling her eyelashes at him. Mario sighed.

"Fine," said Mario as he tucked the book into his magic saddle bag, "guess I'll head to the market to gather the ingredients. I also going to see if some local friends will stop by to offer their support. You got a good grasp on our decor idea there, Rares?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Rarity quickly, "Classy, but rustic, unique, but still sophisticated. Got it." Mario looked at her skeptically and then smiled.

"I knew we would see eye to eye about this," said Mario. He gave Rarity a hug and then headed out of the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Rarity waved him goodbye. She watched him disappear and then turned to the others. Rarity then walked up to the still sulking stallion.

"We better get started," said Rarity to Pinkie. Pinkie just nodded as she and Saffron headed out.

"Coriander, I understand your trepidation," said Rarity, "But I promise you, we will get hooves by making this place feel just like all of the other restaurants on Restaurant Row!"

Outside, Saffron was looking very worried as she closed the door of the Tasty Treat.

"I hope my father doesn't drive Rarity crazy," Saffron sighed.

"It'll be fine," said Pinkie, "Rarity's gonna make sure that The Tasty Treat is the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot! Just like Mario said it would! Not like all of those stuffy places on Restaurant Row." It was then some middle eastern style music started to play.

It was time for another song!

[Rarity - she walked across the fore-ground and then took a seat next to Coriander. She then showed him several pictures of the decor, cuisine, and presentation of the other restaurants.]

 _Here's what I know  
If you want to succeed  
You must follow the trends, that's the key_

[Rarity - She then sang to Coriander and then opened a door as several unicorns wearing overalls and caps appeared to renovate the decor.]

 _If you want to show  
That you're got what it takes  
You must be what they want you to be_

[Pinkie Pie - She was now wearing a top and handkerchief just like Saffron's.]

 _Here's what I know  
Your food is so good  
The flavor's so fancy and free_

[Pinkie Pie - She gave Saffron a stack of advertisement flyers and then held a green arrow advertisement and spun it about to get the other ponies' attention.]

 _You just need to show  
That unique sense of taste  
Go on, be yourself, let them see_

[Mario - Headed into the market and looked around at the various venders.]

 _Time for a change  
Show ponies what it means  
What real cuisine truly is_

[Mario - He then sampled some spices from one vender. Purchased a few different vegetables from another. Then put the purchased items into his saddle bags and stood on his hind legs to sing loud and proud.]

 _Find the right spice  
Some of this one and that  
Food with flavor isn't a crime_

[Pinkie Pie and Rarity - The screen split in two with Rarity on the left and Pinkie on the right. They extend a hoof to Coriander and Saffron respectively. (The former had a deadpan face while the later smiled.) Then Rarity and Pinkie walked behind them, mirroring each other. Rarity's cards then floated across the screen as she removed the fabrics hanging on the ceiling of The Tasty Treat. Pinkie was still twirling her green sign as Saffron showed the flyers to passing ponies. Pinkie then caught the attention of a passing mare and her foal.]

 _It's gonna work  
I know it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, trust me  
It's gonna work  
I swear it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!_

[Rarity - She held a card showing the proper attire Coriander should wear and grabbed a suit just like it. She then made a curtain come down over him. When it was lifted, Coriander was now wearing the fancy uniform.]

 _You need to change  
If you want to compete  
But fear not, for I know what to do_

[Rarity - She then took the plate of food Saffron had made and replaced it with a plate of the three morsels of food that the other restaurants served. Coriander just tasted it and pondered to himself.]

 _I know it feels strange  
But trust me, when we're done  
We'll make sure that you're a hit, too_

[Pinkie Pie - She bounced away from Saffron, then came back bouncing on her flank wearing a pig's nose. As she sang, she then showed waiters that all dressed and looked the same holding a serving plate with a dinner dome on top of it.]

 _Don't ever change  
Being different is good  
Don't let what others do be your cue_

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Never rearrange  
'Cause somepony said you should  
Just trust your heart, it will know what to do_

[Mario - He then found a newspaper with Zesty Gourmand on the front page. She was standing outside another three hooves restaurant.]

 _It can be hard  
To follow your own path  
Going against those common trends_

[Mario - He then crumpled up the newspaper, tossed it into a nearby trash can. He walked away with a confident and determined smirk on his face.]

 _Got to take risks  
Give it all you can do  
The reward is worth your efforts_

[Pinkie Pie and Rarity - The screen split with Rarity on the left and Pinkie on the right. They took the fore-hoof of Coriander and Saffron respectively. then walked behind them. As the screen parted, Pinkie stood on a wooden crate rotating her sign. Saffron kept showing the flyers to passing ponies, but they continued to walk away snootily and disinterested. Rarity and Coriander watched as the working crew disassembled the exterior.]

 _It's gonna work  
I know it's gonna work  
It gonna work out just fine, trust me  
It's gonna work  
I swear it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!_

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Be unique_

[Mario]

 _Break the trend_

[Rarity]

 _Just be the same_

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Trust your heart_

[Mario]

 _Take a risk_

[Rarity - pointed at a sign with three hooves rating.]

 _You'll make your name_

[Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Mario - The screen split horizontally in three ways with Rarity and Coriander on top, Mario in the middle, and Pinkie and Saffron at the bottom. Rarity then pointed at another sign that had three hooves on it. Pinkie pointed to The Tasty Treat's original sign. Mario just trotted along the street while looking at their family cook and adding a couple of sticky notes to it.]

 _We'll help you every step of the way  
Because we know what you need to do  
and you should know it too_

[Pinkie Pie and Rarity - Once again, the screen was split in half with Rarity on the left and Pinkie on the right. They took the fore-hooves of Coriander and Saffron respectively and then walked behind them. Rarity and Coriander watch the design crew leave the restaurant. Pinkie and Saffron continued to advertise. Rarity then set up some plates with very tiny morsel of food that looked exactly the same. Saffron kept showing the flyers, but ponies kept showing no interest.]

 _It's gonna work  
I know it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, trust me  
It's gonna work  
I swear it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!_

Later that afternoon, Mario had found the Canterlot group and wasted no time explaining to them the situation with The Tasty Treat. He was also surprised and also offended when he saw they were rather hesitant to offer their help. He hadn't known that Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts had been walking down Restaurant Row and had openly snubbed Saffron and Pinkie's promotion of the place.

"Come on, girls!" said Mario sternly, "The Tasty Treat deserves to stay open in Canterlot, but they need customers!"

"But...but they're not even rated," said Twinkleshine timidly.

"Yeah...no pony with common sense would eat at a non-rated restaurant," said Lemon Hearts, but then winced when she saw the dark look on Mario's face, "of...of course I'm not saying you don't have any common sense. I mean if you like eating at non-rated restaurants then all the power to you. I mean you never really followed the trends anyway. Oop! I didn't mean that in a bad way I just...well... _somepony please make me stop talking_!"

"What Lemon Hearts is trying to say is," said Minuette nervously, "is that other ponies wouldn't eat at an unrated restaurant and if Zesty Gourmand refuses to rate them..."

"...You do what Zesty thinks is best," said Mario in a angry and sarcastic tone, "because she has the right and authority to tell you where to dine and how to eat! Because nopony other than her has the brains to decide for themselves what they like. Is that it?" The three mares said nothing and neither of them could look at him. Even Moon dancer was just sitting quietly and hadn't said a word.

"You ponies rely way too much on Zesty when it comes to fine dining," said Mario, "You take the word of a critic who just shows up and openly condemns a restaurant without even properly rating it over a pony who studies cuisine and fine dining!"

"Hey, we said we were sorry for abandoning your diner all those years ago," Twinkleshine retorted, "I'm sure there are reasons that restaurant isn't rated."

"The only thing I found was being different," said Mario, "and the food was delicious. The three-hooves restaurants were so bland and boring that I would _never_ set foot in them. And that needs to change and I need your help doing that, starting with The Tasty Treat. So who's with me?" Mario looked at the group and found them still looking uneasy. Moon Dancer was still remaining silent. Mario snorted.

"Fine," said Mario, "but it's _really_ nice to know that you'd rather give into peer pressure than help a friend!" Mario then stomped away with a huff. All but Moon Dancer shared sad and ashamed looks with each other. Moon Dancer then snorted before taking off.

"Mario! Mario! Wait!" Moon Dancer called out. Mario stopped walking and looked back to see the butter colored pony approach him.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up before," said Moon Dancer, "I was just as shocked as you are. You're right. Zesty Gourmand is entitled to her opinions, but can't make ponies decide what to eat. Even I know you've better culinary sense than her. Unlike last time, I'm not too shy to speak up. So where's this Tasty Treat you're talking about. I'll try anything once." Mario smiled and gave the pony a hug.

As the sun was setting, Saffron noticed that their advertising efforts hadn't produced much results.

"The day is almost over," Saffron gasped, "and we haven't found any ponies! What will we do?"

"Try harder!" Pinkie replied as she held her arrow sign, "Fillies and gentlecolts! Check out the super stupendous and amazing cuisine at the Tasty Treat! Grand re-opening tonight!" It was then two ponies walked up to them.

"How many hooves does it have?" one pony named Citrus Blush asked.

"No hooves yet, but hopefully soon!" Saffron replied optimistically.

"Well, when it gets rated, let us know," said Cayenne as she and Citrus Blush walked away.

"Rrrgh! Stupid hooves!" Pinkie growled.

"Seesh, it's like Starlight used her old equality magic around here!" said a familiar voice.

"I know right," said a second familiar voice, "And they call this the best cuisine in Equestria!"

"Maybe if you're a stuck up snob with a stomach the size of a marble and no taste buds," said the first familiar voice and they both chuckled.

"Mario? Moon Dancer?" Pinkie exclaimed when she saw the two ponies approaching.

"Hey, Pinks," said Mario, "I got the ingredients needed for tonight and I got Moon Dancer to come try the place."

"That's wonderful, Prince Mario," Saffron replied happily.

"What about the others?" Pinkie asked.

"Couldn't make it," said Mario quickly, "how did the advertising go?" Pinkie growled.

"Stupid Hooves!" Pinkie snapped again as she slammed her arrow down on the street, sending it flying into the air and landing before a pair of tourists named Chargrill Breadwinner and Orange Slice.

"Oh, look at this, hun!" said Chargrill Breadwinner.

"Oh, The Tasty Treat!" said Orange Slice, "Do you think that's a restaurant, sugar?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!" said Pinkie as she, Saffron, Mario, and Moon Dancer walked up to the tourists.

"We came to Canterlot from Whinnyapolis to be adventurous," said Chargrill Breadwinner, "but so far, the food in all these hoity-toity places taste like somepony cooked up nothin' with a side of nothin'."

"I feel your pain my good sir," said Mario.

"Oh my stars! It's Prince Mario!" said Orange Slice, "So you've eating at the Tasty Treat?"

"Indeed I have," said Mario, "if you're looking for flavor, The Tasty Treat is the place to go!"

"Then we definitely should check it out, right hun?" said Chargrill Breadwinner as Orange Slice nodded in agreement.

"Well, please, come try the Tasty Treat," said Saffron, "I think it's going to be exactly what you're looking for." The tourist couple followed as Pinkie, Saffron, and Mario shared a three way high-hoof with each other.

Back at the Tasty Treat, Rarity was cleaning one of the windows when she heard the others approaching outside.

"I hope Rarity made sure to keep the place unique and special," said Pinkie.

"Pinks, when it comes to decor, Rarity and I think so much like as if we've got the same mind," said Mario, "Plus she told me she understood what I wanted to do. If anything I'm sure she found some sort of middle ground that will make the place sophisticated as well as authentic." Rarity chuckled.

"Oh, you could call it "middle ground"," Rarity said to herself confidently as Pinkie, Saffron, and Mario entered the restaurant.

"Father," Saffron called out, "we're ba-" Pinkie and Saffron gasped dramatically.

" **Noooooooooooooooooo**!" Mario cried out in a mixture of devastation and anger. Even Moon Dancer was surprised but remained silent as she peeked in from behind the three ponies.

"Rarity, what did you do?" Pinkie asked. The whole interior had been redone to look just like the other restaurants. Coriander was even wearing the same stuffy waiters uniform.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat," said Coriander in a very unenthusiastic tone, "You can eat here if you want. Or not? Who cares?" Pinkie, Saffron, and Mario cringed. Mario was the first to recover and gave Rarity a very, very angry look. Rarity, who hadn't noticed Mario's look of rage, just had a proud smile on her face.

"I know," said Rarity, "Isn't it perfect? Zesty is sure to love it."

"You can _this_ perfection?" Mario exclaimed angrily.

"I thought we were trying to make this the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot!" Pinkie protested, "Not make it exactly like every other restaurant!" Rarity gave a haughty laugh.

"We want to help our friends by getting them three hooves," said Rarity, "That will only happen if this _is_ like every other restaurant."

"Rarity, I thought we agreed that it was time to change to trends and show the Tasty Treat can get three hooves by being true its own style and cuisine!" said Mario. It was then Coriander approached the group with a plate that had the three morsels of food on it.

"Father, what is _this_?!" Saffron exclaimed in horror. Mario gasped dramatically.

"Not that!" Pinkie flinched dramatically, " _Anything but that_!" Even Mood Dancer was stunned.

"What is that? An appetizer?" Moon Dancer asked in utter disbelief.

"Believe it or not, _that's_ what they call the main entree," said Mario. Moon Dancer blinked.

"That's ridiculous!" Moon Dancer exclaimed.

"Ridiculous or not," said Coriander, "This is what we must cook if we want to succeed here!"

"This isn't what I wanted!" Saffron protested, "I wanted Canterlot to like us for us!"

"That's what Pinkie and I wanted as well," said Mario before they both glared at Rarity, "Until _somepony_ went behind both our backs and _decided to do everything her way_!" Mario didn't hesitate raising his voice to show how angry and betrayed he was feeling. Rarity just smiled smugly, feeling she was still in the right.

"Rarity, how could you ruin this restaurant?!" Pinkie snapped as she got into the marshmallow mare's face.

"I can't believe you lied to me and disregarded everything I said about how to create the decor and food around here!" Mario added sternly, "I should've known there was reason you wanted me out of the restaurant so badly. Pinkie's right, you ruined everything!"

"Oh, pff. Kch. Ts!" Rarity said simply, "We helped save the restaurant. Now, where are the other guests? I see Mario brought a guest. How many other ponies are coming?" Pinkie and Saffron looked at each other.

"Two," they both said bluntly.

"Just two?!" Rarity said in shock, "But with Moon Dancer here that only makes three ponies! I thought you said you could pack the place with ponies no matter what!"

" _You_ said you would make the restaurant better..." Pinkie retorted, getting into Rarity's face again. Rarity then gasped as Pinkie realized something, "...so I guess we both didn't know what we were talking about!"

"And what am I supposed to do with all these ingredients I purchased for Saffron? Huh?!" said Mario angrily, "You won't be needing any of them if you're gonna make those bland scrapes you call food!"

"We'll gladly compensate you for-" Saffron replied.

"No, Saffron!" said Mario sternly, "If _anypony_ is gonna pay for all the stuff I purchased, it's gonna be Rarity!"

"Excuse me!?" Rarity snapped, "I didn't tell you to purchase so many ingredients."

"But you _did_ pretend to agree with my ideas and then sent me away so you could do the decor your way!" Mario yelled, "We clearly don't see eye to eye on what the true definition of fine dining is!"

"Obviously," said Rarity, "But I still think I have a better grasp on the standards of high society!"

"You're expertise is fashion, Rares," Mario retorted, " _Fine dining is MINE_!" The two stared each other down until they heard some knocking on the front door.

"Zesty Gourmand!" Rarity gasped, "Everypony, _places!_ "

"Mario, come with me!" said Saffron frantically. Mario then turned to Moon Dancer as Coriander took his position as host.

"Just find a seat and hope this doesn't blow up on all of us," said Mario, "And I'm sorry about all this."

"It's alright," said Moon Dancer, "I'll be cheering you on from the side lines."

"Get _moving_!" Rarity snapped impatiently as she pushed Mario and Moon Dancer apart.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mario shot back, "And we're still gonna talk about this later!" Mario then stomped off as Moon Dancer took a seat nearby. It was then the door opened to reveal Zesty Gourmand herself, looking as snooty as ever. Chargrill Breadwinner and Orange Slice were right behind her. Rarity gulped as Pinkie put on a nervous smile on her face. Zesty's stern look softened a bit once she saw the decor. It didn't take long before Zesty had removed her coat and had taken a seat at a one of the booths as the two tourist ponies sat at a booth to the right of the food critic pony.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat," said Coriander in his unenthusiastic tone, "What can I get you this evening?"

"I hardly think it matters," said Zesty snootily, "but by all means, try your best to impress."

"Well, we'll both try the special this evening," said Orange Slice, "Maybe with a little kick to it, eh? Yeah, we've been craving some food with actual taste." Zesty just looked indignant.

"Make that the same for me," said Moon Dancer before muttering to herself, "At least I can trust Mario to make me some _real_ food." Coriander just smiled sheepishly and quickly rushed into the kitchen. Pinkie and Rarity were right behind him when he froze in shock.

"Saffron Masala, Prince Mario Star, what are you doing?!" Coriander exclaimed. He saw that both Saffron and Mario were sternly adding spices and other ingredients into a pot with their magic.

"I trying to save our reputations!" said Saffron, "and Mario is the only pony who is willing to do things _my_ way!" She then sipped the soup, "I've given it at least a little flavor." Mario sipped it as well.

"Hmm, might need a little touch of garlic," said Mario, "To balance the spiciness while enhancing the flavor."

"Yes, that will do nicely," Saffron said in agreement.

"No-no-n-n-no, but that's not what Zesty wants!" Rarity protested as she rushed up to the two ponies.

"Precisely," said Mario with a rather angry smile on his face, "Surprise Zesty with something she wasn't expecting. Then she will be amazed at just how good fine cuisine can taste when it has _actual_ flavor!"

"He's got a point," said Pinkie, "What kind of food expert doesn't want flavor?! _That's insane_!"

"I agree," said Mario, "Serve the soup Pinkie!" Pinkie then put some soup into a bowl and set the bowl on her mane.

"I'm taking this out there!" said Pinkie boldly. Rarity tried to rush after her, but Mario got in her way and raised his fore-legs to block her from getting to the pink pony. Rarity then grunted before she tackled Mario onto his back and rushed over to Pinkie.

"No!" Rarity protested frantically, "Zesty will hate it! You are going to ruin this for them!"

"No, I'm trying to fix it after _you_ ruined it!" Pinkie retorted and walked around the marshmallow mare. Rarity then did something rash for the second time that night. She stomped her fore-hooves hard on Pinkie's tail. Pinkie recoiled and sent the bowl of soup flying into the air.

" _Noooooo_!" Pinkie, Mario, and Rarity screamed.

SPLAT!

The soup ended up landing right on Zesty Gourmand's head. Some of the soup splashed the two tourists as well. Zesty just looked annoyed.

"I think we're done here," Zesty said bluntly as she put her coat on and started to leave. Mario rolled his eyes.

"She didn't even try the food," said Mario to himself, "Some ponies never change."

"Zesty! Please wait! Allow me to explain!" Rarity pleaded as she rushed up to the food critic pony.

"Rarity, when it comes to fashion, you, and even that so-called Prince Mario, are adequate," said Zesty, but did use a sarcastic tone when describing Mario, "but take some advice from a friend-"

"A _friend_ she says?" Mario remarked indignantly to himself.

"-both of you keep your opinions out of restaurants," Zesty continued arrogantly, "especially for Prince Mario, who has no business calling himself a certified chef when most of us know the only reason he graduated was because of his _connections_ with Celestia!" Mario gritted his teeth furiously as Pinkie and Moon Dancer glared at Zesty.

"Substandard food, laughable service, and I would think even _you_ could recognize that the decor here is trying desperately while desperately failing," Zesty continued but spoke directly to Rarity, "Recommending such a disreputable place such as this could do serious damage to your social standing. Actually, the fact you affiliate with such a disgrace of a chef already has."

"Hey, if you got a problem with me, Zesty," said Mario furiously, "then you say it to my face! Just because I don't agree with _your_ culinary point of view doesn't give you the reason to degrade _my_ own point of view and tastes! I worked very hard to my culinary degree and graduated as an iron chef!"

"Yes, and you wasted it on creating such a lowlife and barbaric decor and cuisine!" said Zesty, "That's why I shut you down before you ruined the true meaning of what fine cuisine is _supposed_ to be!"

"Disreputable?! Barbaric?" Pinkie retorted angrily, "You mean a place with food that actually tastes good?"

" _Any_ pony can throw ingredients together and create an obvious taste that uncultured ponies like those two can register," Zesty said snootily.

"Hey!" Chargrill Breadwinner retorted, clearly insulted as Orange Slice glared as well.

"But it takes a _true_ culinary artist to create a subtle taste, the barest hint of sensation," said Zesty, "That's what _I_ bring to Canterlot. _That's_ art."

"While food is meant to have some artistic value," said Mario, "Not all food has to have a subtle taste. The food you recommend doesn't have any taste at all! Your food might be pretty to look at, but its lacks any real flavor. Something that gives the consumer something to savor and ponder. A flavor that will pursue them to visit that restaurant again and again. After all, a restaurant is _supposed_ to be a competitive business! Not an utopian art museum!" Zesty just had a blunt look on her face and snorted indignantly.

"As I said before," said Zesty to Rarity, "Affiliating with him is going to do serious damage to your social standing. I suggest you break ties with him before it's too late."

"You really think _you_ can drive Canterlot Carousel out business?!" Mario challenged before Rarity could retort, "You have no business telling ponies where to buy their couture, but fine. Tell everypony not to come shop at our boutique. If we survive, then your opinion doesn't hold as much value as you think. If we go out of business, that just says Canterlot doesn't deserve _anything_ Rarity and I have to offer and we'll take our business elsewhere. We don't need the support of any stuck up elite to be successful!" Rarity's jaw was just hanging open and the pupils of her eyes were shrunk. She couldn't believe Mario had said that to Zesty Gourmand of all ponies.

"Ah...ah...ah," Rarity strained, unable to speak. Zesty just huffed and then walked backwards out of the restaurant and shut the door. Mario just sighed loudly as he sat down. Rarity, Pinkie, Coriander, and Saffron looked just as upset. Moon Dancer, who had seen and heard everything, walked up to Mario.

"Hey, it's okay," said Moon Dancer gently, "I agree with you. Zesty Gourmand can't just rate a restaurant based on her own bias alone. That's not how you rate a restaurant and it's not how you rate anything for that matter. I'm proud of you, Mario. You stood up to her when she could do nothing but disrespect you." Mario began to cry.

"Still doesn't change anything," Mario sobbed, "for me or for how fine cuisine is defined around here." Moon Dancer just hugged Mario close as he cried quietly on her shoulder. Rarity just watched quietly for a moment as a small tear left her eye. She knew she was to blame for why Mario was feeling so upset.

A little later, the two tourists had left and Mario, Rarity, and Pinkie were sitting at a table with Coriander. Moon Dancer had to leave for a moment, but she would be back. When Mario asked where she was going, all Moon Dancer said was for him to trust her. For the moment, Mario had stopped crying, but did not really say much to Rarity or Pinkie.

"I'm _so_ embarassed," said Pinkie sadly.

"I don't know that there are words to adequately express how truly sorry we are," added Rarity.

"Does that include Mario too?" Pinkie asked with some anger in her tone. The floodgates opened as Rarity let her tears fall. She then looked at Mario, who was just looking rather glum, noticed that Rarity was crying.

"Rares..." Mario said slowly to the crying pony, "does my opinion..."

"This has nothing to do with whether your opinion is valuable or not," Rarity sobbed, "Your opinion is valuable Mario. I just thought...acceptance comes from fitting in rather than standing out. I was afraid to take the risk of breaking the trends this time. That's why I disregarded your ideas. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rares," said Mario, "But you did see firsthand that Zesty Gourmand is a very narrow minded pony. I'm sure you saw that she didn't even give this place a fair chance at all."

"I did," said Rarity, "An honest accident shouldn't be the reason The Tasty Treat goes unrated. She didn't even give the place a fair chance. If she had least tasted the food and rejected it...but she didn't... I honestly agree with you now. It's like fashion. You can make a really fabulous couture with high artistic merit, but if it's uncomfortable to wear...it really isn't that valuable. Just like comfort is just as important to design in fashion, taste and flavor also are just as important as visual presentation for fine cuisine. Can you forgive me?" Mario just smiled.

"I already have," said Mario as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her fore-head, "I just hate that I still let the harsh words of these...stuck up snobs tear me down. Sigh...letting go of the past is so hard..."

"We understand," said Pinkie, "those wounds run deep, but that doesn't mean you won't get past them."

"The day will come when their harsh words won't affect you even in the slightest," said Rarity, "And you don't need to feel rushed to recover either. Remember, Mario, we're gonna help you no matter how long it takes. Because we love you."

"I love you guys too," said Mario as they shared a group hug, "but it still doesn't change the fact we've failed."

"Yeah...it doesn't," said Pinkie sadly. Coriander, who had just been listening, gave a calm sigh.

"The worst has happened," said Coriander, "No use crying over split food now." It was then Saffron appeared with a cheerful look on her face.

"Here," said Saffron gently, "This always cheered me up when I was younger." For the first time since arriving at the Tasty Treat, Coriander has an excitedly smile on his face.

"My spicy flat-noodle soup!" He exclaimed as the four ponies took a taste.

"Fantastico," said Mario, "A great blend of flavors with just the right about of kick to it."

"Oh, my! This is truly delightful!" said Rarity.

"Mmm, this is the best thing you've made so far!" said Pinkie, "And I thought the food _before_ was the best!"

"That's all I've ever wanted to do, father!" said Saffron, "Make food for the ponies at Canterlot like the food we made together when I was younger!"

"It has been so long since we cooked together," said Coriander with a nostalgic smile on his face, "Heh. Remember how you use to hide the ingredients you did not like?" Coriander and Saffron laughed. Mario, Rarity, and Pinkie shared looks with each other.

"Twinsie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rarity asked.

"Umm...not sure since we haven't been seeing eye to eye today," said Mario honestly.

"How about I speak your thoughts aloud than," said Rarity, "You know what? Who cares what some stuffy unicorn thinks of the food here? It's exquisite."

"That's true," said Pinkie.

"That...is exactly what I was thinking," said Mario, feeling more cheerful as he and Rarity shared another hug.

"And you don't need three silly hooves in your window to prove it," said Rarity.

"That's double true," said Pinkie.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Twinsie," Mario added in agreement.

"You just need ponies in here to give it a chance!" said Rarity, "Ponies that will tell everypony else in Canterlot that The Tasty Treat has the best food in the city!"

"That's true times three!" said Pinkie.

"I can honestly say that I am loving this new plan," said Mario.

"But without Zesty's approval, nopony will even try our food!" Saffron protested.

"Ohhh, yes, they will," said Rarity with a determined look on her face, "Pinkie, Mario, we _are_ the perfect tem for this! We were just doing the wrong jobs! And by we, I mean Pinkie and myself."

"Huh?" said Mario puzzled.

" _I_ will go out and bring the crowd!" said Rarity and then turned to Pinkie, "You stay here and make sure this place is every bit as unique and rustic as it was the moment we walked in!"

"And? What about us?" Coriander asked curiously.

"You two?" said Rarity, "You are going to cook! Make whatever you want, and make lots of it! Mario will be here to assist you with any refinements if necessary."

"Now hold on a-" Mario tried to protested.

"Mario, I know the last time we worked separately I made a terrible mistake," said Rarity, "But I honestly do believe you helping Coriander and Saffron perfect their recipes is where you're meant to be. Pinkie and I can handle the rest." Mario pondered.

"We would like your professional opinion, your majesty," said Coriander, "I apologize for my earlier remark. I had already given up. That is why I said your opinion wouldn't have mattered. I know of your culinary expertise and would like to see if you can help me, help us, refine our recipes." Mario blinked and then smiled.

"Very well, Coriander," said Mario, "but from this point forward, I would rather you address me as either Chef or Chef Mario." Mario then made a curtain appeared from above. When it disappeared, he was now wearing a light blue iron chef shirt and hat, "The Iron Chef had returned!"

"Thank goodness!" said a voice. The group faced the front door. There was Moon Dancer and the rest of the Canterlot group.

"What...what are you girls doing here?" said Mario.

"Moon Dancer filled us in on what happened," said Twinkleshine.

"And you're right, just because a restaurant isn't rated doesn't mean that it's not worth giving a try," said Minuette.

"So we've come to help out," said Lemon Hearts, "If you want our help..." Mario's reply was pulling the four girls into a group hug.

"Okay, so here's the plan, everypony," said Mario as the others gathered around them, "Twinkleshine, you were the one who encouraged me to enter culinary school. You can help me perfect their family recipes."

"Yes, chef!" said Twinkleshine.

"Lemon Hearts, you've got some influence with your party planning at the castle," said Mario, "You can help Rarity bring in a crowd."

"Yes, chef!" Lemon Hearts saluted.

"Minuette and Moon Dancer can help Pinkie restore the decor," said Mario.

"Yes, chef!" said Minuette and Moon Dancer, the former giggling excitedly. Then Mario extended a fore-hoof to the center of the group, the others did the same.

"Alright everypony!" said Mario, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered as they threw a fore-leg into the air.

"Then let's get to it everypony," said Rarity as Lemon Hearts stood beside her, "We intend to bring in a crowd!"

As an instrumental to "It's Gonna Work" played in the background, Rarity grabbed four arrow advertisements and placed one pair on her back while Lemon Hearts put on the second pair.

"Would the owner of one of the premier boutiques in Canterlot put a stamp of approval on something that wasn't fabulous?" said Rarity as some of the ponies at the restaurants actually got up and followed them.

"Would the head cater and planner of social events at the Castle put her stamp of approval anything that wasn't worthy of royalty?" Lemon Hearts said, trying to be as charming as Rarity. Even more ponies started to follow them. Rarity and Lemon Hearts smirked to each other and shared a hoof-bump with each other. Back at The Tasty Treat, Pinkie, Minuette, and Moon Dancer were hard at work removing the stuffy decor items Rarity had put out. Pinkie had also gotten back the working crew so they could bring back the original items. Then the three ponies, with help from the working crew, started reassembling the original decor while adding a few more authentic improvements as well. Pinkie then hung up a picture of an elephant and smiled in approval.

Back in the kitchen, Coriander and Saffron were busy working together in the kitchen. Twinkleshine and Mario were there to taste and sample while giving their constructive opinions while asking the two ponies what kind of flavor they wanted to present to their customer. The two ponies then tasted another soup. Coriander or Saffron would explain their ideas. Mario and Twinkleshine pondered before Mario got an idea and grabbed a little shaker that had a spice in it and added it to the soup. Coriander then tasted the soup with the additional ingredient. A small tear appeared in his left eye as he smiled excitedly. Saffron then took a taste and smiled in approval.

" _Perfect_!" he exclaimed as the four ponies shared a hoof-bump together.

Soon the decor was completed and restored as Rarity, Pinkie, and Mario smiled at they looked around the area.

"Great job girls," said Mario to the Canterlot group, "I can't thank you enough for all the help."

"Anytime," said Moon Dancer, "We're always here for you."

"And we won't let peer pressure stop us from doing so either," said Minuette. Mario and the four girls shared a group hug before he walked up to Rarity.

"It's almost time!" said Rarity, "Is everypony ready for the grand re-re-opening?" Everypony nodded except for Coriander and Saffron. But that was because they had something to say.

"Before we open, my father and I just wanted to say...thank you for all of your help," said Saffron, "We've both been so stressed about the restaurant succeeding that we forgot what it was we loved about it in the first place."

"Cooking is something we used to love to do together," added Coriander with a smile, "No matter what happens next, thank you for reminding us of that." Coriander then gave his daughter a loving nuzzle.

"Oh, you guys!" said Pinkie, "Group hug!" Pinkie, Rarity, Coriander, and Saffron group hugged as Pinkie and Coriander chuckled.

"Ready..." said Pinkie as they pulled away and jumped to the side.

"...Yeah!" said Mario as he mirrored the pink pony, shared a high-hoof.

"Show time!" they shouted and then did a pose on their hind legs. The Canterlot group cheered.

"Now come on!" said Pinkie, "We've got a party to throw!" Mario nodded as he opened the door and the ponies waiting inside started piling in.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat!" said Coriander in a very cheerful and enthusiastic tone with Saffron at his side, "Make yourself comfortable." Mario then told the Canterlot group to grab themselves a seat and that he'd cover their meal for the night. (And they quickly turned him down...for paying for their meal that is.) It wasn't long before The Tasty Treat was full of hungry and excited ponies. Mario, still in his Iron chef uniform, and Coriander began serving the customers. Rarity then tied a napkin around a stallion's neck so he would be ready for his own meal. As the smell of the food cooking and simmering began to stream from the building, a certain snooty food critic pony was walking past.

"Please feel free to sample the food!" said Saffron as she handed some soup for them to try. The Canterlot group was already enjoying their meal.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Minuette said excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Twinkleshine in agreement.

"Totally!" added Lemon Hearts.

"Thanks for recommending the place, Mario!" said Moon Dancer, "I know for sure I'll be coming back here again." Mario smiled gratefully. It was then he heard a whistle. Mario turned to the direction the whistle came from and gasped excitedly. There was Night Light and Twilight Velvet, sitting at a nearby booth. The latter waved to get his attention.

"Mother, Father," said Mario to his in laws, "I didn't know Rarity told you about this place."

"Actually, it was Moon Dancer who told us about what you and your friends were trying to do," said Twilight Velvet, "As an adventurer at heart, there was just no way I was gonna pass up a place like this, especially if it means I can cheer on my son-in-law." Mario smiled as he put a fore-hoof to his heart. Just then the front door banged open and there was Zesty Gourmand and she looked very angry.

"What's this?!" Zesty Gourmand said furiously, "What is everypony doing here?! This place has no hooves. It is not keeping with the level of cuisine that _I_ have set for Canterlot! Nopony told you this place was acceptable!" Mario glared. Twilight Velvet and Night Light did as well. Just then Mario's blinked and a flashback was shown of his old diner!

 _"What's this?!" Zesty Gourmand said furiously as she stomped into the diner, "What is everypony doing here?! This place has no hooves. It is not keeping with the level of cuisine that I have set for Canterlot! Nopony told you this place was acceptable!" Teenage Mario was in the verge of tears as Teenage Spitfire growled at her._

Back in the present, Mario was looking very determined.

 _You destroyed my restaurant years ago, Zesty,_ Mario thought to himself, _You're not going to destroy The Tasty Treat_!

"Uh, Rarity, Prince Mario, Lemon Hearts, and their friends said it was good?" said Sweet Biscuit timidly, "They told us!"

" _They_ told you?" Zesty Gourmand retorted, "And who are _they_ to tell you anything? Rarity can tell you what hat to wear with which skirts. Lemon Hearts can tell you about the latest social gatherings with Princess Celestia. Rarity's friend can tell you how to maintain a tragic look for a fizzy mane. The others aren't even worth acknowledging! Prince Mario...HA!...his word has no value in anything, especially when it comes to fine cuisine. Why else do you think I save all those misguided ponies when he tried to enter Restaurant Row with that pathetic Pegasus friend and miserable excuse for a restaurant of his all those years ago! The only reason he graduated with honors at the Canterlot culinary institute is because Celestia told them to! At the end of the day, they _can't_ tell you what food you can eat!" By now, Rarity, Pinkie, Mario, the Canterlot group, and even Twilight Velvet and Night Light were furious. It was a moment later Rarity, Pinkie, and Mario all stood before the food critic pony with stern looking faces.

"No, we can't," said Rarity, "and neither can you! Nopony has the right to tell these ponies what to think! You have no right to condemn a restaurant before even _trying_ to rate it properly. Or at least actually _taste_ the food."

"If a restaurant isn't worth my time..." Zesty tried to reply.

"If a restaurant wasn't worth your time," Mario interrupted angrily, "then you shouldn't even care if ponies are dining here or not. You're not trying to save them from what _you_ think is bad cuisine! You're just trying to drive away that restaurant's business simply because they made a conscious choice to make their cuisine and decor that is _different_ from what _you_ want. You only give ratings to restaurants who want to do things your way, not because you think others would enjoy eating there!"

"Mario's right," said Rarity, "Zesty, you have very...specific..."

"And very strange!" said Pinkie.

"Yes, and very strange opinions about food," Rarity continued, "and that's your right. But just because you like your food a certain way, there is no reason to tell ponies that they need to do the same!"

"Rarity is right, so is Prince Mario," said a pony named Burly Unicorn, "I for one think the food here is delicious! I own The Smoked Oat on Restaurant Row; I hate the food we make! From now on, it's all smoked, basted, and grilled!"

"The food is an inspiration!" said Matronly Pony, "I own the The Bake Stop. I'm going to bake my mother's bunt cake the way she made it - full of flavor!" The other ponies cheered excitedly in agreement.

"It is one thing to be raised around dining, Zesty Gourmand," said Mario, "Even I can make a claim to that. Princess Celestia took make all over Equestria when I was a foal, showing me the culture and cuisine that existed all over the country. Clearly my culinary opinions differ from yours, but I don't go telling others whose opinions are different from my own that their culinary point of views are wrong. True food critics are open minded to different types of cuisine and they rate restaurants on how well those flavor combinations are executed. While decor and presentation are also important, a true food critic rates in the same manner. Unlike your critiques, they aren't _supposed_ to be biased to our own personal opinions! You can't just walk in here like you did this evening and openly condemn a restaurant when you haven't even made _any_ effort to follow your own critique standards and guidelines!" The other ponies started murmuring in agreement as Zesty bit her lower lip and avoid losing her temper.

"At the end of the day, any food critic with _any_ standards can only express and share their personal opinions and recommendations to other ponies," Mario added firmly, "but _you've crossed the line thinking you have the right to boss and bully ponies into making the same culinary choices as you_! _No food critic can force others ponies to agree with their opinions. No matter how much influence or expertise they **claim** to have_! _Nor do you have any business telling ponies how to cook and prepare their cuisine. And **most importantly** , you have no right to drive any pony who disagrees with you out of business_!" Zesty Gourmand face contorted angrily as the rest of the ponies in the restaurant cheered and applauded him.

"That's telling her Mario!" Twilight Velvet shouted.

"Yeah!" Pinkie added excitedly.

"Mario's right," said another restaurant owner, "You don't have any right in telling us how to run our restaurants. You're only meant to rate the quality of our food and decor!"

"And you have no right telling us where to eat!" said Lemon Hearts, "I can't tell you how many restaurants that I enjoyed dining in were forced to close up because you had to march in and destroy everything they had worked so hard to build!"

"Yeah!" said another pony, "Mario's diner was one of Restaurant's Rows busiest restaurants until you told everypony not to go there!"

"Many of us were inspired by him to open restaurants in Restaurant Row," said a rather snooty looking restaurant owner, "The only thing we regret is listening to you over him!" The rest of the ponies all chattered in agreement.

"We've had our differences with Mario over the years," said a familiar snooty stallion. Mario turned and there at a table was Jet Set and Upper Crust!

"We even we can admit that when it comes to cuisine, Mario is a genius in his own right," said Upper Crust in her snooty demeanor, "His culinary opinions have far more value that yours _ever_ will Zesty Gourmand!" Mario felt a warm smile appear on his face and tears pricking his eyes. Two of his greatest bullies had actually swallowed their pride and defended him! He wouldn't say they accepted him, but the fact they praised his culinary skills was a step in the right direction. Zesty just snorted indignantly.

"Zesty, are you sure you wouldn't like to try the food?" said Rarity, "Ignoring a unique and fresh establishment such as this could do serious damage to your social standing."

"Maybe it's time you opened your mind and your palette to something new?" Mario suggested, "Try actually rating a restaurant based on what you've tasted rather than just judging a book by its cover?"

"Hmph!" was all Zesty Gourmand could say before she stomped out of the restaurant importantly. The ponies all stared and then cheered. Rarity and Pinkie shared a hoof-bump with each other and then Mario got in between them as the three shared a hearty group hug together.

"That was amazing, big brother," said Pinkie.

"You stood up to that Zesty and told her exactly what she needed to hear," said Rarity, "I don't think your culinary opinions are going to be considered worthless anymore."

"That's my son-in-law!" said Twilight Velvet as she rushed in to give Mario a warm hug, "Way to show Zesty whose boss!" The rest of the Canterlot mares gave him hugs as well.

"Thank you so much!" said Saffron as she and her father approached Rarity, Pinkie, and Mario. Twilight Velvet, Night Light, and the Canterlot group just stood in the background with smiles on their faces.

"You three are all truly amazing," said Coriander, "To express our gratitude for your help, I believe these belong to you!" Coriander then reached into his shirt pocket...

...and showed them three Flower Sprites!

The Flowers Sprites hovered above in the air. Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario smiled as they jumped up to collect them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

Each Flower Sprite floated down before each pony, then that pony grabbed it, twirled on their hind legs and held it above their heads.

"Fabulous!" Pinkie, Rarity, and Mario shouted together as the Flower Sprites then entered Mario's body for safe keeping. It was then their cutie marks started to glow, showing that another friendship mission had been completed.

"Nothing can stop the dynamic trio of Pinkie, Rarity, and the greatest chef and best friend of Equestria, Mario!" said Pinkie. Mario chuckled as the three held each other in another hug. The rest of the ponies just chattered happily around him.

A few weeks later, Mario, Rarity, and Pinkie were take a break together at Sugarcube Corner when Diamond Tiara came bursting in.

"Master!" she called out excitedly as she rushed up to their table.

"What's up Di?" Mario asked as the tiara-wearing filly reached into her saddle bags and pulled out today's newspaper.

"You're on the front page!" said Diamond Tiara excitedly. Mario was rather surprised as he looked at the front page. It wasn't Mario in person, but rather a newly made statue of himself wearing his iron chef attire. Sitting in the heart of Restaurant Row.

" _Prince Mario: the new leader of fine cuisine_!" said Rarity aloud as she used her magic to put on her reading glasses, " _Ever since ponies experienced the marvelous cuisine offered at the Tasty Treat, a whole new renovation of Canterlot Cuisine has occurred. Restaurants are now unique with their decor and their food is not only visually appealing but also full of flavor! Tourists from all over Equestria are coming to sample the newest trends and flavors found at Restaurant Row!_ _Canterlot has truly become one of Equestria's greatest locations for ponies seeking the finest cuisine!_ _Equestria now has a new "King of Cuisine" and that is Prince Mario Star_!"

"And that's not all," said Pinkie as she snatched the newspaper to continue reading, " _Zesty Gourmand, now the "former" Queen of Cuisine, has expressed her distaste for the changes to Restaurant Row, even revoking all her three hoof ratings. But ponies can agree that Zesty Gourmand's opinions and ratings regarding fine cuisine are dull, bland, and most importantly, outdated. Mario Star's new "M" rating system had become far superior and judges a restaurant according to the quality and presentation of a restaurant's individual decor, cuisine, and the execution of their culinary point of view. Restaurant owners agree the new rating system is not only fair, but also constructive, allowing owners with less than three Ms room for improvement and to expand on their culinary expertise. And ponies no longer feel pressured to eat at restaurants with three Ms over others with one or two Ms. No matter where you dine, the cuisine on Restaurant Row is MMM-MMM delicious_!" Mario, Rarity, and Diamond Tiara listened with warm smiles on their faces.

"What do think of that, Mario?" said Pinkie, "You're the new "King of Cuisine"!"

"Take a bow master," said Diamond Tiara, "Even before we were friends, I knew your cooking was something special." Mario just chuckled and gave a loud sigh.

"I'm honored and all," said Mario, "but all I did was change a few minds is all."

"No, Mario," said Rarity, "you did more than that. You reminded ponies, including myself, that you don't have to fit in to be accepted and that ponies will like you just for being you."

"And that ponies can make their own decisions about where to eat," said Pinkie.

"Very true," said Mario, "I'm glad I could make a difference."

"Master, if I might ask," said Diamond Tiara, "have you ever considered reopening your diner again? You could open it here in Ponyville?" Rarity and Pinkie chattered in agreement.

"No, no, no," said Mario, "I'm busy enough at it is and Spitfire is Captain of the Wonderbolts. Besides, I don't need my own restaurant anyway."

"You don't?" Diamond Tiara, Rarity, and Pinkie said in surprise.

"Nope," said Mario as he pulled them all in for a hug, "I've got my family and friends that I can cook for. That is all I need to feel like an iron chef." The others hummed in agreement.

After all, the best cuisine doesn't come from the perfect recipe or the best ingredients.

It comes from cooking with your heart and soul. And most importantly, especially in Mario's case,...

...a little love. 

**I hope you enjoyed a chapter that was filled with surprises. The Two Big Surprises were basically the following: The first surprise was that Shenran can now be summoned for Cutie Map missions from here on out! While he wasn't part of this mission, he'll have at least one Cutie Map mission in the future. The second surprise was the launch and creation of the _SS Harmony_. The Mane Nine's personal airship. And it is a parody to the _Odyssey_ from _Super Mario Odyssey_. But you all probably figured that out when Pinkie did her little montage parody. **

**There were also some smaller surprises as well, such as the fact Mario graduated from culinary school, The Canterlot group made a return as well as Twilight's parents and even two of Mario's old bullies, Jet Set and Upper Crust, were willing to offer their support to Mario when he stood up to Zesty Gourmand.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed my alternate ending, after all, the original ending gave fans nothing if Restaurant Row did change and if Zesty Gourmand got her just desserts. The only thing Season 9 has shown us is that the Tasty Treat is still going strong.**

 **Next time: Rainbow introduces Shenran to two celebrities. The first being Daring Do. The second being a "ponified" Patton Oswalt.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	136. Stranger than Fanfiction

Stranger than Fanfiction

 _Pony's Log Number 613: There are two types of mega fans out there: The kind who love everything about a series and those who love to criticize everything about it. And Shenran learns what happens when the two parties clash..._

Somewhere in a deep dark cavern filled with lots of rocks, Daring Do was on another big adventure in search of rare and ancient treasure. She pushed a large rock out of her way and then smirked as she ventured deeper into the cavern that was shown to be filled with light blue crystals. She then ventured across a very narrow bridge. She gasped when part of the bridge gave way. Daring Do glared as she saw the golden treasure she was looking for stuck in a large rock. She started to continue her way across the bridge, but then the bridge started to collapse behind her.

"Whoa!" Daring Do gasped as she nearly fell off. Fortunately, she grabbed the edge of a ledge just in time and then leaped forward to get the other side.

"Oof!" Daring Do groaned as she landed on her stomach. Just as she was in reach of the treasure, she was suddenly surrounded by five snakes, which all hissed at her.

At a certain Pegasus's Cloudominium, Rainbow had been listening to Twilight, who was reading the story while the cyan Pegasus leaned against her dresser drawer. She then turned around to see that Twilight had stopped reading and had a very glum look on her face. Mario, who was with her, was looking just as sad.

"Well, don't stop there!" said Rainbow, "You read, I pack! That's the deal!"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight sadly, "I just keep thinking about how much fun you're going to have at the Daring Do convention. I wish Princess Celestia didn't need my husband and I's help with the friendship summit at Griffinstone."

"Yeah, and Gilda said she's been having a hard time being the local friendship ambassador," said Mario, "At least we'll be together, right dear?" Twilight just said nothing. Mario just groaned to himself.

"Guess I'm not enough to make her smile anymore," said Mario quietly.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"The door's open!" Rainbow called out from the room. It was then Shenran appeared with his swords at his side and a suitcase in his mouth.

"Hey, there's my travel buddy!" said Rainbow, "Are you just as excited for this as I am?"

"I'm...excited," said Shenran slowly. Since being married to Fluttershy, Mario, Twilight, and Rainbow had introduced him to the Daring Do books. While he certainly enjoyed reading the books, he wouldn't call himself a mega fan like the three other ponies in the room.

"Come on, Shenran!" said Rainbow, "This is gonna be the coolest event you'll ever go to in your entire life!" Shenran chuckled.

"Alright, alright, Dashie," said Shenran, "Just remember that I'm new to the Daring Do community. I still gotta learn all those facts and secrets about these adventures. I'm still finished book three after all."

"Lucky you," said Twilight grimly.

"Hey, how is Flutters letting you go to this convention," Mario asked curiously. Shenran sighed.

"Well, since you and Twilight can't go the convention, Dashie wanted a travel buddy," said Shenran, "and since I'm new the series, she wanted to show me what all the hype was about and begged me to come along."

"I didn't beg," said Rainbow indignantly.

"You were on your stomach pleading with Fluttershy to let me come," said Shenran bluntly, "and I haven't even made my decision yet." Rainbow smiled sheepishly.

"Well...like you said...you're a new fan and what better way to get into the fandom than having me show you everything you need to know," said Rainbow smugly. Shenran smiled but also rolled his eyes. Mario and Twilight just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sure you two will have a great time," said Mario with a blunt tone as Rainbow put Twilight's book into her suitcase.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow, "I'm sure A.K. Yearling signs your book. I can't believe she's gonna be there! She never goes to conventions!" Rainbow smiled excitedly. Twilight and Mario just sighed, looking sadder than ever.

"I can see Mario wasn't joking when he told me that you are not very good at being considerate," Shenran remarked.

"I'm working on it," Rainbow muttered through her teeth as she walked up to alicorn couple and wrapped one fore-leg each around their shoulders.

"Like I said, A.K. Yearling will be there," said Rainbow, "Which, I guess, will be cool for all those _other_ fanponies. But since the three of us know A.K. Yearling personally..." She then added in a hushed tone that Shenran could barely hear, " _and_ we know that she's secretly Daring Do herself."

"That still blows my mind," said Shenran, "I wonder how she does it? Writing and living all those adventures?"

"Cause she's awesome!" said Rainbow and turned to the alicorn couple, "It's no big deal. This convention will be fun, but it's nothing to get _too_ excited about."

"She's probably right," Shenran added as he stood next to her, "You probably won't be missing out on anything."

At the convention as some Daring Do leitmotif played in the background, Rainbow and Shenran were now wearing pith helmets and adventure's shirts. Of course, Shenran had his dual swords and magic saddle bags. Both Pegasi had huge smiles on their faces.

" _So excited_!" Rainbow squeaked.

" _I can't believe Mario and Twilight are missing out on this_!" Shenran added excitedly.

(Main Theme)

"I didn't know how I was gonna feel once we go here," said Shenran as they walked about the convention floor, "But I can't thank you enough for bring me with you, Dashie. This place is awesome!"

"Told ya!" said Rainbow smugly as they continued to look around. It was then a salespony appeared before them.

"You look like a pony who'd be up or an all-inclusive one-of-a-kind adventu-cation," said the salespony as he showed the two Pegasi a brochure with various wild locations, "where you can get to live the Daring Do experience!"

"No thanks," said Rainbow, "Did that already. Ahhh." Shenran looked at the brochure some more.

"Say, do these adventu-cations come in packages for married couples?" Shenran asked.

"Shenran, be serious!" said Rainbow, "You know Fluttershy would never do an adventu-cation."

"Maybe with you," said Shenran with a smirk, "But Fluttershy can be quite adventurous when she's with me." Rainbow just rolled her eyes.

"How about we look around a little more before you starting spending all your bits on her?" Rainbow suggested.

"Oh, alright," said Shenran as he handed the brochure back to the salespony. It wasn't long before they reached a live display that had tiles with animal prints on the floor. Shenran recognized what it was.

"Isn't this the famous tile puzzle Daring Do has to navigate from _Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone_?" Shenran asked.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "Good eye." Rainbow then stepped on one of the tiles as some fanfare and smoke came out to emphasize they had stepped on the wrong tile. Shenran then tried another tile, making the smoke and fanfare appear again.

"Ooh!" Shenran mock groaned as spun around and landed on his back.

"I chose poorly," said Shenran dramatically as he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to play dead. Rainbow laughed and pulled him off the tiles.

"This is the..." said Rainbow.

"...awesomest thing ever!" said Rainbow as well as another stallion. He was a tan colored pony with salt and pepper colored mane and tail wearing the same outfit as Rainbow and Shenran, except he was wearing a pair of cardboard wings on his back. Rainbow and this particular stallion blinked and then noticed each other.

"Now this is something that only a true fan can appreciate," said the stallion.

"They even put the tiles in the right order," said Rainbow.

"Huh. Good catch," said the stallion, "Oh, I'm Quibble Pants. Nice to meet you both." He then extended his fore-leg.

"Rainbow Dash," said the cyan Pegasus and gave Quibble Pants a hoof-bump, "Nice costume."

"You, too," said Quibble Pants, "same for your...err...are you her special somepony or something?" Shenran blinked and Rainbow's cheeks went pink.

"No, no, just friends," said Shenran, "The name's Shenran. I'm already married to Rainbow's best friend, Fluttershy."

"I see," said Quibble Pants and then notice his outfit, "Um...Daring Do never carried a machete on any of her adventures."

"These are dual swords, Quibble," said Shenran, "I'm a retired member of the royal guard so I get to keep them with me in case of an emergency. That and protecting this loose cannon of a best friend over here!" Rainbow stuck her tongue out at him and Shenran returned the gesture. Quibble Pants chuckled.

"Gotcha," Quibble Pants replied, "aside from that, both your costumes are pretty accurate to the books."

"Thanks," said Rainbow as she removed her pith helmet, "The hard part was figuring out the right..."

"...number of arrow holes," Quibble Pants and Rainbow said together with wide smiles on their faces.

"B-B-Because on page 84 of _Sapphire Stone_ ," Quibble Pants continued, "i-it describes her a, quote, "score of arrows shooting forth form holes in the very walls," unquote, but clearly, Daring Do is embellishing and the correct number of arrows is..."

"Twenty!" said Rainbow and Quibble Pants together, raising their pith helmets in the air and chuckled. Then they headed off together side by side. Shenran just blinked in surprised at getting left behind but then smirked.

"Well, maybe I'll leave you two alone," Shenran said with a smirked as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Get over here!" Rainbow retorted indignantly and pulled him toward herself and Quibble Pants.

"Wah!" Shenran yelped in surprise.

As some background music began to play, Rainbow and Quibble Pants were exploring the convention side by side with Shenran right behind them. The group then stood before a cut-out and made faces as the first picture was taken. Then Rainbow and Quibble Pants swapped positions in the cut out. Rainbow made a maniacal looking face and Quibble Pants looked disturbed as the second picture was taken. Rainbow then snickered as they both burst out laughing. Shenran then stuck his head into one of the cutouts holes so he could have a picture, but Rainbow and Quibble Pants had already moved on. Shenran ended up making a long face as his picture was taken.

Next, Rainbow and Quibble Pants climbed up some stairs to try swinging across a makeshift gorge. Rainbow was the first to try swinging on the rope, but ended up losing her grip on it and rumbled into a kiddie pool filled with foam rocks. Quibble Pants then took a turn, but ended up falling into the pool of foam rocks as well. Quibble Pants then tossed a foam rock at Rainbow. Rainbow then retaliated by tackling him. Shenran had actually managed to swing across without falling in and waved at the two ponies to get their attention. But he was ignored and just snorted before using his wings to hover back down.

After, the three ponies began to look about the merchandise. Rainbow and Quibble Pants had excited smiles on their faces while Shenran was just sulking right behind them. Quibble Pants pointed to some Daring Do merchandise. One of the items was a pillow with Daring Do tied up with rope. Rainbow just made a face at it as Quibble Pants shrugged sheepishly and they continued to look around. Shenran then cuddled a plushie of a white kitten and smiled. Rainbow and Quibble Pants just gave him blunt looks. Shenran looked rather confused until the vender told him who that kitten was evil. Shenran then made a face at the kitten plush and then noticed Rainbow and Quibble Pants were a short distance away. They were both smiling and laughing as they purchased the same Daring Do figurine. Shenran just snorted as he put the kitten plush toy back on the stand. He wasn't in the mood to purchase any merchandise anymore.

Later, Rainbow and Quibble Pants were sitting at a table sipping some juice in some tropical themed cups. Quibble Pants had also removed his cardboard wings. Shenran, who had his own drink, was feeling shutting out and ignored as he sat just left of Rainbow.

"I am so glad I ran into you," said Rainbow with a content sigh, "Even though I knew the convention would be totally awesome, it's more fun when you're with someone who _really_ knows Daring Do." Quibble Pants nodded in agreement.

"Thanks alot," Shenran muttered bitterly as he angrily sipped his juice.

"I know what you mean," said Quibble Pants as he took a long sip of his juice, "It's so hard to find a pony who really gets it."

"I could get it if _somepony_ would bother filling me in on all those finer details," Shenran remarked.

"Hm. That's weird," said Rainbow as she looked at a brochure, "We've only done stuff from the first trilogy. After lunch, we should probably start working out way back through the other books." Quibble Pant's eyes nearly popped out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Quibble Pants, "There are no other books."

"There isn't?" said Shenran, looking puzzled.

"Of course there are," said Rainbow Dash, " _Daring Do and the Trek of the Terrifying Towers_ , _Daring Do and the Many Faces of-_ " Rainbow Dash was cut off when Quibble Pants shoved a fore-hoof in her mouth.

"Uh, p-please, please don't," said Quibble Pants, "Just don't even mentions the titles. I-I'm not saying those books don't exist. I'm saying that I refuse to acknowledge them."

"Why?" Rainbow and Shenran asked at once.

"You're a new fan to the series, right Shenran?" Quibble Pants asked as the Pegasus stallion nodded.

"Take my advice," said Quibble Pants, "Don't read beyond book three!"

"Again I ask why?" Rainbow asked again more firmly.

"'Cause they're horrible!" Quibble Pants replied.

"Really?" Shenran asked, "What's so bad about them?"

"I mean, there isn't a single thing after the _Ring of Destiny_ that is even remotely in the realm of possible!" Quibble Pants complained, slamming his fore-hooves on the table.

"Wow, the adventures are that unbelievable?" Shenran said in surprise.

"What?!" Rainbow interjected, leaning forward and knocking her juice over, "I know for a fact that everything in every one of those books is one hundred percent possible!" Quibble Pants just listened half-heartedly and shook his head at her.

"Uh, and how could you possibly know _that_?" Quibble Pants asked.

"Yes, Rainbow," said Shenran sarcastically, "Tell Quibble Pants _all about_ how you know the adventures are real!"

"Quiet you!" Rainbow said sternly before facing Quibble Pants and stuttering, "Gyuh, uh, I just...do!" Shenran just face-hooved himself.

"Well, that's a compelling argument," said Quibble Pants indignantly.

"Could you could explain your argument a little better?" Shenran asked, "I mean why shouldn't I read past Book three exactly?"

"Oh no!" said Rainbow, "I'm not gonna let you be brainwashed into thinking Daring Do as the most awesomest pony of all time!"

"Rainbow, two things," said Shenran firmly, "I think Fluttershy is the most awesomest pony of all time. And two, I have a right to form my opinion! Me? Get brainwashed? Do I look stupid to you?" Rainbow just glared and said nothing.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Rainbow replied bluntly.

"I've got swords and I know how to use 'em, Dashie!" Shenran warned. Quibble Pants laughed haughtily.

"I feel bad for you, Shenran," said Quibble Pants, "I feel bad for you. A new fan to the series being misguided that Daring Do is oh so amazing. Cause I can assure you that she clearly isn't!"

"Why would you even come to this convention if you hate Daring Do so much?" Rainbow asked sternly.

"I don't _hate_ Daring Do," Quibble Pants retorted angrily, "The first series was smart and cool and an amazing nod to the old-time serialized adventure books that somehow manages to be self-reflective and ironic while at the same time celebrating the art form without a hint of cynicism. Which is why I came here to ask A.K. Yearling muzzle-to-muzzle why she sold out and dumbed down the rest of her books into just series of impossible action sequences!" Rainbow glared.

"Wow, this reminds me of that critic who told Ma...I mean R.W. Archway that the first four volumes were full of character growth and life lessons," said Shenran, "but books five and six seemed to focus more on intense over the top disasters and accidents with the characters never really learning anything."

"Are you referring to the Railway series with those talking trains?" Quibble Pants asked, "Cause I heartily agree with that. What was R.W. Archway thinking?!"

"Well, he did mention something about running out of ideas and feeling the pressure from the fans..." Shenran tried to explain.

"Nevermind that!" said Rainbow, "We're talking about Daring Do here!"

"Right," said Shenran, "And apparently I'm being recommended to stop reading once I'm done with book three. That's the one I'm reading now since I don't like to read very fast."

"Not reading beyond that book would be a wise decision," said Quibble Pants.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're crazy," said Rainbow to the tan Earth Pony, "A.K. Yearling is awesome, and every Daring Do book that comes out is better than the last!"

"Wha...Wow. Okay, yeah," said Quibble Pants in a mixture of shock and disgust, "I-I-I'm sorry, but I could never be friends with somepony who's willing to believe impossible stuff is possible as long as Daring Do does it." It was then some others ponies gathered around to listen to the argument.

"Actually, I'm friends with Prince Mario," said Shenran, "He does the impossible every day."

"You stay out of this!" Rainbow snapped at Shenran and then glared sternly at Quibble Pants, "because _I_ could never be friends with somepony who's focused on things being possible that he's willing to turn his back on the coolest hero of all time!" It was then a red dynamic backdrop appeared behind them.

"Fine!" Quibble Pants yelled.

"Fine!" Rainbow yelled back. It was then they stomped away in opposite directions. Shenran just rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his drink. It was a few seconds later, Rainbow came back.

"Well?" she asked rudely.

"Well what? You wanna hang out with me now?" Shenran asked bitterly, "You seemed to be having fun with your new boyfriend to even notice me!" Rainbow snorted.

"Yeah, well, even if I was even the _tiniest_ bit interested in him that way," said Rainbow rather irritably, "I would never date somepony who doesn't think Daring Do is awesome! I still can't believe you were agreeing with him!"

"I wasn't agreeing with him," said Shenran angrily, "I was just listening to his opinion. Not every fan thinks of Daring Do as highly as you do. I'm still trying to form my own opinion."

"And that _opinion_ should be that Daring Do is awesome!" Rainbow retorted, "And I'm going to prove it to you!"

"How?" Shenran asked, "You've been so busy with Quibble Pants to help me learn anything more about the books or Daring Do. As cool as the convention is, I still haven't learned much about Daring Do other then she's good at getting out of some very sticky situations."

"Well, we're going to fix that right now," said Rainbow, "We're going to straight to the hotel A.K. Yearling is staying at so you can see just how amazing Daring Do really is! Besides, I need to her talk some sense into that Quibble Pants." Shenran just rolled his eyes but then followed Rainbow from a short distance away.

It wasn't long before Rainbow and Shenran were at the hotel and the former was speaking to the hotel manager. She was apparently having no luck convincing the manager to let her see or make contact with A.K. Yearling.

"Look," said Rainbow as Shenran just leaned on his hind legs against the staircase railing, "just tell A.K. Yearling that Rainbow Dash is here with a friend, and I need her to tell my friend how awesome Daring Do is and to convince some know-it-all pony that everything Daring Do's ever done actually happened!" The hotel manager just gave her a blunt look and said nothing, leaving Rainbow slightly annoyed and dejected.

"I thought you said you knew A.K. Yearling?" Shenran asked.

"I do!" Rainbow snapped, "So does your wife!"

"I believe you," said Shenran, "But I guess I has assumed you let A.K. Yearling know we were coming?"

"Eh..heh..." Rainbow chuckled sheepishly, "That would have been a good idea huh?" Shenran just groaned and face-hooves himself.

"Rainbow Dash?" said a familiar voice. It was then a familiar pony appeared wearing a purple cloak, grey cloche hat, and red glasses over her eyes.

"A.K.!" Rainbow shouted, "I gotta talk to you. It's an emergency!"

"Having me meet her isn't an emergency," Shenran retorted as he walked up to the two mares, "nor is having her-" '

"Shhh!" said A.K. Yearling to both Rainbow and Shenran, "Not here!" She then grabbed both ponies and pulled them away. Of course, Rainbow did go back to give the manager an "I told ya so" look on her face before going to catch up with A.K. Yearling and Shenran. The hotel manager just rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before the three ponies rushed inside of an empty room and A.K. Yearling shut the door and looked out of the small window to see if she was being tracked.

"Now tell me, what's going on?" A.K. Yearling asked worriedly in a hushed tone, "Is it Caballeron? Did you see him?"

"Who's Caballeron?" Shenran asked.

"How can you not-" Rainbow snapped.

"I'm in Book three, _remember_?" Shenran retorted sternly.

"He claims to be an archeologist," said A.K. Yearling, "but all he cares about is taking treasures and ancient relics, no matter how dangerous they are, and selling them to the highest bidder."

"And I can assume that he tracks you down hoping you'll do all the dirty work, steal your spoils, and leave you to your doom while claiming all your hard work?" Shenran asked with a rather irritated look on his face.

"Pretty much," said A.K. Yearling with an annoyed eye roll as she shut the curtain as well.

"Guess they must be those relentless types," said Shenran, "Always following you around, waiting for the opportunity to strike..."

"Okay, you're barely in book three and yet you seem to know about how Dr. Caballeron does things," said Rainbow suspiciously.

"I am a retired member of the royal guard, Dashie," said Shenran, "I also used to be Cadance's personal body guard. You learn to pick things up when certain...nuisances...tend be pretty predicable to some extent. It's pathetic that some stallions have the nerve to use brute strength against a mare to get what they want."

"As much as I appreciate your perception about my arch-nemesis, and the fact that you figured who I really am," said A.K. Yearling, "I did bring you two in here to ask in _private_ if you had seen Caballeron?"

"What? No," Rainbow answered, "I just wanted my friend Shenran to meet you since I got him to start reading your books. That way you can tell him how awesome Daring Do is. And there _is_ a pony downstairs who think everything you've written after the first trilogy is totally unrealistic and terrible. And I need you to help me prove to him that it's all totally possible before he corrupts Shenran here into thinking that anything beyond book three isn't worth reading!"

"Right, cause I can't make that decision on my own!" Shenran remarked annoyingly.

"Exactly!" said Rainbow as Shenran just face-hoofed himself once again.

"I've got bigger problems on my hooves than dissatisfied fan ponies," said A.K. Yearling, "And I guess Rainbow Dash told you about who I really am?"

"Actually it was my wife," said Shenran, "I may be new to the book series, but I was eager to meet you."

"I don't have time for autographs," said A.K. Yearling bluntly. She then presented both Pegasi with an ancient relic.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow impressively.

"Wow!" said Shenran in the same tone.

"The Amulet of Culiacan, and Caballeron wants it," A.K. Yearling explained, "But the amulet's only the key." She then chuckled to herself as she pulled out an old map.

"The real treasure is hidden in a lost temple," said A.K. Yearling, "The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc. Caballeron wants to sell it to the highest bidder, of course, which is why I need to find it first."

"Ugh...greed, the one thing that makes any pony persistent, foolish, and downright obnoxious," said Shenran.

"Well, that's a good way to describe Caballeron," said A.K. Yearling with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Rainbow said in agreement and did a loop-de-loop in the air, "Sound like another awesome Daring Do adventure! But...what are you doing here?"

"Since I haven't found the temple yet," A.K. Yearling explained, "it's the safest place for me and the amulet. it's crawling with security, and if I get into trouble..." She then removed her cloak to reveal herself as Daring Do and wearing her traditional attire, "...I can just blend in with all the Daring Do cosplayers."

"How can we help?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," said Shenran, "as much as blending in might sound like a good idea. You gotta keep in mind that Caballeron will be able to blend in as well. How about I stay behind in case they do find you or try for an ambush?"

"Normally I'd say I work alone," said Daring Do, "but since you're Rainbow Dash's friend, I can assume you're trustworthy?" Shenran then grabbed the sheath that held his swords and gave it to her.

"These are the only weapon I could use against you," said Shenran, "I surrender them to you as a sign of trust." Daring Do stared but then noticed that design on the sheath and instantly could tell Shenran's swords were not costume props.

"Alright," said Daring Do, "You're with me."

"Sweet," said Shenran.

"What about me?" Rainbow asked.

"Just keep your eyes out for anything suspicious," said Daring Do.

"And don't let Quibble Pants get to you," said Shenran, "or distract you for that matter. We don't need him being dragged into this after all."

"Got it!" said Rainbow and then zoomed out of the room and closed the door. It was a couple of seconds later the door reopened and she came back.

"Now that Shenran mentions him," said Rainbow, "Does a pony who only likes your first trilogy qualify as suspicious?"

"Dashie...drop it..." said Shenran as Daring Do glared at her in agreement.

"Heh, just checking," said Rainbow before she disappeared a second time.

"Do you think she'll listen this time?" Daring Do asked Shenran, "Prince Mario told me she has a bad habit of doing otherwise."

"Based on what Prince Mario has told me and from the time I've spent with her," said Shenran, "I guess we should be ready for the worst." Daring Do sighed as she unrolled her map to begin looking it over once again. It was then she remembered that Shenran's swords were still near her. She then decided to removed the swords from the sheath and took a long look at them.

"Whoa..." said Daring Do impressively, "These swords look modeled after the designs used by swordsponies of the ancient imperial Unicornia!" She then noticed a particular marking along the sides of the handle.

"Wait, are you...related to one of the main families of the imperial dynasty?" Daring Do asked with much interest in her tone.

"Yes, I am," said Shenran as he walked up to her, "My father may have been a Pegasus, but my mother was unicorn and a descendant of one of the head families of old imperial dynasty. I never got to learn which one, but I know plenty about the imperial unicornian history, such as the art of the dual swords." Shenran then held his swords in a X formation to emphasize his point. Daring Do was very impressed.

"Since we do have some time to kill," said Daring Do, "Care to share what you know with me?" Shenran smiled excitedly.

"It would be my pleasure," said Shenran as eagerly started telling Daring Do all about his family heritage.

Back on the convention floor, Rainbow was on high alert as she looked around for anything suspicious. Unfortunately, she was so focused looking directly ahead of herself that she didn't even see that the real Caballeron and a single henchpony were right behind her. Caballeron was sulking.

"I find all this fanfare around my archenemy...disturbing," Caballeron sighed as he face-hoofed himself. It was then he passed the salespony offering the "adventu-cation" and tossed the brochure aside.

"I mean, where is the booth for Caballeron?" he asked the salespony. The salespony just glared and pointed in the direction of the booth. He noticed some of the cosplayers as well.

"I do not see the likeness," said Caballeron bluntly. He then saw one of his other henchponies had returned with Daring Do blanket on his back. Caballeron swatted the blanket away as the henchpony smiled sheepishly.

"Come, let us find Daring Do and the Amulet of Culiacan," Caballeron told his henchponies, "I don't want to spend any more time in this place than I have to!" His group then walked across the foreground. In the background, Rainbow was looking at some books at a nearby booth and then started walking backwards to scope around. She then saw a pony with Caballeron's cutie mark and charged at the pony in her usual manner. She was within attack range when the pony with the cutie mark glared and revealed himself to be a cosplayer. Rainbow just smiled apologetically and backed away. She didn't watch where she was going and bumped into the one pony she didn't want to see: Quibble Pants.

"Well, if it isn't the pony who knows impossible things can happen because _she just does_!" Quibble Pants said haughtily, "Where's your friend? Did he see sense and you ditched him as well?" Rainbow just looked indignant.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned loudly, not in the mood to deal with the Earth pony or explain where Shenran was, "Sorry, Quibble, I've got more important things to do then argue with a pony who thinks awesome means unrealistic." Rainbow then smacked Quibble Pants' face with her tail, but that only provoked Quibble Pants to follow her, and continue taunting her.

"No, wait!" said Quibble Pants in a mocking tone, "I want to hear more about how you're one hundred percent sure that in _Curse of the Jungle Queen_ , Daring Do could survive a sixty-story drop from the top of a waterfall after sustaining a broken wing in a category-six rapid!" Rainbow looked very irritated.

"Ugh! Obviously, her wing wasn't broke-" Rainbow was then cut off when she saw who she was looking for, "Caballeron!" She then hid behind Quibble Pants before rushing of after them.

"See, now _that's_ a great character," Quibble remarked as he followed Rainbow, "Solid backstory, good motivations." It was then Caballeron and his henchponies walked past them and Rainbow hid behind one of the merchandise booths.

"No-no-no-no!" said Rainbow and tilted Quibble Pants' head in the right direction, "Caballeron is right _there_!" Quibble Pants rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Of course he is," said Quibble Pants sarcastically, "He's also over there, over there...Ooh, ooh, over there, and over there." He then pointed to four cosplayer ponies, which the third cosplayer was actually Muffins with a cardboard box on her head and the fourth was the real Caballeron and his henchponies. Rainbow ducked low for a moment before following after the real Caballeron.

"Where are you going?" Quibble Pants asked as Rainbow followed Caballeron and his henchponies through some double doors into an empty back room and looked around. Quibble Pants wasted no time going after her.

"And we're out here because...?" Quibble Pants asked rather impatiently.

"Daring Do told me that Caballeron came to the convention to steal the Amulet of Culiacan," Rainbow explained, "and I just saw him and his henchponies come this way!" Quibble Pants raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back inside," said Quibble Pants, "There's just a little too much crazy out here for the both of us." Quibble turned to leave when...

FWUMP!

Two henchponies bagged him! Rainbow gasped, but before she could react...

FWUMP!

The henchponies bagged her as well.

Back in an upstairs room, Daring Do was just trying to compare the old map with a current one to find the location to the Temple. Shenran was sitting on his hind knees meditating to himself. All was quiet until Shenran's eyes shot open with a stern expression on his face.

"We need to leave," Shenran announced bluntly.

"I still haven't found the location of-" Daring Do tried to protest when Shenran put a fore-hoof to her lips. Daring Do glared as Shenran pulled aside a curtain. Daring Do then looked outside and gasped. They saw Caballeron and his henchponies leaving the hotel with two large sacks on their backs. Daring Do took special noticed of a certain rainbow colored tail sticking out of one bag.

"Oh great," said Daring Do with a huff.

"Typical hostage scenario," said Shenran, "Bet he's hoping to trade their lives for _your_ key."

"Obviously," said Daring Do with an eye roll.

"Got a plan?" Shenran asked.

"More or less," said Daring Do, "Now come on!" Shenran nodded as the two Pegasi headed out of the room.

How much time had passed was debatable, especially for Rainbow as she was finally removed from her bag. She found that Quibble Pants and herself were in a familiar looking campsite.

"I do not know what Daring Do is playing at," said Caballeron, "but if she told you two fanponies of my plan to steal the amulet, _you_ must work for _her_."

"Caballeron!" said Rainbow sternly and then looked at Quibble Pants, "Hah! What do you to say _now_ , Quibble?"

"This was your plan to prove the Daring Do books are realistic?" Quibble Pants retorted, "You bought a Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, really?"

"What?!" Rainbow interjected, "No! Look around us! Henchponies, Caballeron, the jungle it took forever to get to? This is the real deal! Besides, I can think of _better stallions_ to go on an "adventu-cation" with!"

"Right," Quibble Pants chuckled in disbelief, "We're actually being held captive by Caballeron. Please! This guys accent is all over the place! No offense."

"I..." was all Caballeron could say since he was too stunned by Quibble's rude remark.

"So what's the setup here?" Quibble Pants asked bluntly, "You've...kidnapped us, and taken us to the middle of nowhere because...?" Rainbow just winced at the fact Quibble Pants had openly insulted Caballeron to his face without a second thought. The henchponies just shared looks with each other.

"The Temple of Chicomoztoc is somewhere in this jungle," Caballeron explained, "When I find it, the Seven-Sided Chest is as good as mine! I just need the Amulet of Culiacan to unlock it."

"Uh-huh," said Quibble Pants skeptically, "and Daring Do has the amulet so you came up with an over-complicated plot to lure her into the jungle and exchange it for us."

"I wouldn't call it over-complicated, but...yes," Caballeron replied.

"Okay, we're done here," said Quibble Pants bluntly and walked off, "Great work. Seriously, _very_ believable." It was then a henchpony tackled Quibble Pants, roughed him up, which made Rainbow wince, and brought the stallion back. Despite the rough play, Quibble Pants wasn't looking beat up and remained as ignorant and dense as ever.

"Listen, pal," said Quibble Pants sternly and pointed a fore-hoof at Caballeron, "you can keep her money, but I'm not-"

"Going anywhere!" Caballeron finished as he swatted Quibble Pants' hoof away, "You may not approve of my plan, but _I'm_ the mastermind here!" The henchponies than pushed Rainbow forward so she was standing beside the Earth pony.

"Debatable..." Quibble Pants muttered.

 _Why didn't I tell Shenran to come with me?_ Rainbow whined in her head.

"And I say you will remain here until Daring Do comes to rescue you," Caballeron continued, "And if she wants you back in one piece, she will give me the amulet! Tie them up!" The two henchponies quickly used a chain to tied up Quibble Pants and Rainbow. Rainbow then saw Caballeron holding a special lock in his fore-hoof.

"The Griffin's Lock!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You know if it?" Caballeron replied, "Further proof that you are an agent of Daring Do!"

"Or an avid reader," Quibble Pant remarked annoyingly as Caballeron set the Griffon's lock into place.

"And now I will continue my search for the temple," Caballeron told them, "Don't go anywhere." He then gave a long, drawn out evil laugh as he disappeared and the henchponies stood guard. Rainbow struggled to get free while Quibble Pants just sat still with a long face.

"Listen, if I pretend to believe this nonsense is real," Quibble Pants suggested, "will you call off the henchpony repertory theater over there?"

"They're not gonna listen to me," Rainbow retorted, "They abducted us _both_."

"Oh, wow, so you're gonna stick with that script?" Quibble Pants said in a disbelieving and mocking tone, "O-okay, fine. We're, we're in a Daring Do Adventure." He then quickly pulled off a pin from his shirt and tossed it away so it struck a rock in the distance.

"What was that?!" one henchpony named Pickpocket asked.

"Daring Do, thanks goodness," said Quibble Pants in a very unenthusiastic tone, "We're over here."

"Fan out," Pickpocket told the other henchponies, "We can't let Daring Do rescue these two!" The four henchponies then ran off at once, leaving Rainbow and Quibble Pants alone. Quibble gave an annoyed laugh.

"All four?!" he exclaimed as Rainbow was still straining to break free, "I mean, shouldn't at least one of them stay behind to guard us? Oh, Oh, wait, the...No, because then it wouldn't be a terrible Daring Do adventure."

 _Now I REALLY wish Shenran had come with me_ Rainbow thought before speaking.

"It doesn't matter," Rainbow replied, "We'll never solve the Griffon's Lock before they get back." Quibble Pants just had an annoyed look on his face, solved the Griffon's Lock in under five seconds flat and freed them.

"Okay, that _was_ pretty good," said Rainbow as Quibble Pants tossed the Griffon's Lock aside, "Quick, we've gotta get out of here and warn Daring Do!"

"No way," Quibble Pants protested, "Just point me to the hotel and you can play fanpony and hunt treasure out here all day long."

"Fine," Rainbow sighed, not wanting to waste any more time trying to convince Quibble Pants that they were in real danger, "Let's just say this _is_ a Daring Do Adventu-cation. The only way to get back to the convention is to go through it. So just follow me, and I'll lead you out. Deal?"

"I..." Quibble Pants then groaned, "fine."

"Maybe if I just leave you in the jungle, it'll convince you," Rainbow muttered under her breath, "If Shenran were here, he could have used his swords to make you see sense." Rainbow then sighed as she looked up in the sky.

 _I hope you're doing okay, Shenran,_ Rainbow thought sadly to herself, _Please come and find us. If Caballeron doesn't doom us, Quibble Pants' squawking will_!

As the continued on their way, Quibble Pants was certainly make it loud and clear that he could be a motor mouth when he wasn't happy. And his constant chattering was really pushing Rainbow's already limited patience to its breaking point.

"...which would make Daring Do left-hoofed, which we know is false," Quibble Pants continued, "and _that_ is everything that's wrong with _Daring Do and the Trek of to Terrifying Tower_. Now, the problems with the next book are even-" Rainbow was growling inwardly to herself when she suddenly raised a wing to Quibble Pants' face, which made him stop talking. They both noticed an old rope bridge before them.

"Oh, right," said Quibble Pants arrogantly, "What Daring Do adventure would be complete without the precarious rope bridge?" Rainbow ignored him as she timidly tapped a wooden plank and started to cross the bridge. Quibble Pants followed right behind her.

"Look, I'm all for making things feel as real as possible," Quibble Pants remarked, "but are these Adventu-cation ponies sure this thing is safe?"

"Is it too "realistic" for you?" Rainbow teased in a rather irritable tone, "Wouldn't want _that_ on a Daring Do adventure, would we?"

"If this were really a real Daring Do adventure," Quibble Pants said indignantly, "I'm sure I'd step on the wrong plank at exactly the wrong- Whoa!" Quibble Pants did step on the wrong plank and got stuck with his legs dangling over the rapids below. Rainbow then hovered over and tried to pull him out by tugging his tail.

"Good thing this is all just a pretend adventure," said Quibble Pants, "Least we know all of this struggling won't make the bridge fall apart."

Ever had one of those days when somepony whose with you has to say the wrong thing at the wrong time?

This was certainly one of those situations as one of the ropes to the bridge snapped, making the bridge drop a few feet and Quibble Pants flipped upside down.

"You need to get your money back," Quibble Pants told Rainbow. Then a second rope snapped and Quibble Pants screamed as he tumbled toward the rapids below. Rainbow power dived to save the Earth pony and grabbed the rope that was tangled around his torso and guided toward the rapids. Quibble Pants then kept yelping and screaming as he started to bare-hoof the rapids, whether he wanted to or not! The two ponies then reached a waterfall with a low branch dangling over it. Rainbow went to tie the rope to it, but Quibble Pants was surfing so fast that the rope broke when it recoiled. Quibble Pants went flying into the air, tumbled onto the top of some trees, slid down one tree trunk and landed firmly on his stomach.

"Hah! How's _that_ for not possible?" Rainbow boasted as she landed beside the Earth pony.

"That was...awesome!" Quibble Pants said excitedly like a fan pony, "I-I-I thought we...and then _you_ , and the flying...! Wow, and I was like..."Where are you going?!" A-a-and then you swerved, and I was, I was, I was on the water, and then..." Quibble Pant's words were lost in a combination of hyperventilating gibberish before he managed to recover.

"Wow!" Quibble Pant finished.

"Yeah, if you read that in a book," said Rainbow smugly, "you might even think it was _unrealistic_." Quibble Pants then went back to looking indignant.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," said Quibble Pants, "I mean we could have been done for." He then started to panic, "We could have been done for! W-What kind of Adventu-cation is this?! I mean, that's just, that's just bad business! What, what are these ponies thinking?!" Rainbow just looked most annoyed.

"Right now?" said a sinister voice as Caballeron made his presence known, "We are thinking that we should thank you for escaping." Rainbow was then tackled to the ground and tied up as another henchpony put a rope around Quibble Pants' neck, "For you have led up directly to the Lost Temple of Chicomoztoc!" Caballeron laughed sinisterly in triumph. Rainbow looked horrified. Quibble Pants just rolled his eyes. He was still convinced everything going on was pretend!

It wasn't long before they were making their way into the temple with Rainbow and Quibble Pants in tow. One henchpony held a lamp as Caballeron walked beside him.

"Make sure they are secure this time!" Caballeron told the other henchponies, "We can't have them escaping once again!" Rainbow and Quibble Pants both had annoyed looks on their faces, but, obviously, for different reasons. Rainbow then struggled a bit before charging forward a short distance.

"You'll never get away with this!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

"Won't I?" Caballeron replied cockily, "You've led me to the temple, and Daring Do is too noble to let harm befall her companions so the amulet is as good as mine." Rainbow glared, but deep down she was feeling very frightened.

 _Daring Do? Shenran? Now would be a good time to show up now_ Rainbow screamed inwardly. Caballeron then looked smugly at Quibble Pants.

"What? No witty remarks this time about how silly my plan is?" Caballeron asked the Earth pony.

"This isn't an official Darin Do Experience Adventu-cation, is it?" Quibble Pants remarked.

"Finally!" said Rainbow, grateful that the Earth pony stallion was finally seeing sense.

Unfortunately, Quibble Pants still wasn't convinced.

"It's some cheap knockoff run by a bunch of incompetent ponies that have no idea how to execute an adventure with any level of safety!" Quibble Pants complained. Caballeron just had a "Are you kidding me?" look on his face.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned and face-hoofed himself then muttered quietly, "Shenran, please help me..."

"What was that with the bridge?!" Quibble Pants yelled as he got into a henchpony's face, "We were in serious danger! I-I'm reporting you all to...well, I don't know who I'm reporting you to, but it's be somepony important!"

"Dude, even if Prince Mario showed up, you'd be too dense to believe it was really him," Rainbow remarked. Quibble Pants then easily freed himself from the ropes and stomped over to her.

"Oh, and this cut-rate excuse for an "Experience" hasn't proven anything except that I'm right," Quibble Pants said to a very indignant and annoyed Rainbow, "It has all the hallmarks of a lame Daring Do adventure!" As the earth pony continued to complain, he didn't realize that he had stepped on a stone switch that caused mud to start flowing from several locations along the walls.

"Uh...Quibble?" Rainbow said nervously.

"No, I'm talking!" Quibble Pants snapped as he angrily shoved a fore-hoof to her face, "Generic jungle location - check. Overly complicated villain plot - check. Random coincidences that conveniently get us to the next big set piece - check!" As the mud flows continued to increase, Quibble Pants then stomped another switch, causing part of the floor behind him to disappear.

"Watch where you are stepping, you fool!" Caballeron yelled.

"Listen, buddy, I don't take orders from some second-rate performer who learned acting from the Supervillain School of Bad Accents!" Quibble Pant said sternly to Caballeron's face, "The only thing this mess is missing is some giant Ahuizotl wanna be monster, and I have a feeling that would be a bit too much for you bargain-basement adventurers to pull off!" As Quibble Pants continued to vent, Rainbow, Caballeron, and his henchponies looked horrified as a large, dark, ominous shadow appeared behind the earth pony. It was an alligator-like monster known as a Cipactli. All but Rainbow ran for their lives.

"Huh?" Quibble Pants asked as he finally turned around and the Cipactli roared loudly at him.

"Um...you're real," said Quibble Pants as the truth finally smacked him hard in the face, "This is real. _This is real_!" Rainbow and Quibble Pants ran for their lives to try and catch up with Caballeron and his gang. Caballeron then smirked evilly as he sealed the door and trapped the two ponies inside and at the mercy of the Cipactli. Rainbow and Quibble Pants then winced fearfully as they saw the Cipactli approaching them.

On the other side, Caballeron was feeling very pleased with himself as he and his henchponies turned to continue their search for the treasure. They had only gone a few steps when they were stopped by Daring Do and Shenran, who both glared at them sternly.

"Well, not exactly how I planned it but," said Caballeron before he laughed evilly, "Looks like you've got a choice. Surrender the Amulet of Culiacan to me, Daring Do. Or your friends will meet their doom!" Daring Do glared as Shenran just chuckled.

"May I?" he asked confidently. Daring Do then smirked.

"Please do, sweetie," said Daring Do. Caballeron blinked.

"Who's he? New boyfriend or something?" Caballeron. Daring Do rolled her eyes, but Shenran chuckled.

"You may refer to me as..." He then pulled out his dual swords, "...your worst nightmare!" Caballeron was indignant as the henchponies growled at the Pegasus.

"You don't scare me," said Caballeron smugly, "henchponies attack!" The four henchponies then charged at Shenran. But the stallion was ready.

SWISH! SLASH!

Two henchponies were sent flying against the wall as Shenran used his swords to knock them back.

SLASH! SWISH! SLASH!

The other two henchponies were knocked back hard against the opposite wall. The four ponies soon recovered as Shenran continued using his swords to knock them back. One henchpony then grabbed Daring Do.

SWISH! SLASH!

Shenran easily smacked him away and freed Daring Do from his grasp.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Shenran said angrily.

"Get them you fools!" Caballeron shouted angrily. The four henchponies then surrounded the four ponies. Shenran then put his swords away.

"What are you doing?" Daring Do asked in shock and confusion.

"Don't need them anymore," said Shenran, "Just get down as soon as I say three. One...two... _three_!"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shenran gave a loud battle cry then.

SMACK! POW! SMACK! POW!

Shenran used his kung fu to beat up all four henchponies and sent them flying several feet away. As soon as the henchponies recovered, they fed for their lives. They knew they were no match against Shenran.

"Get back here you cowards!" Caballeron shouted angrily when Shenran landed firmly before him.

"Guess it's just you and me, Dr.," said Shenran as he stood on his hind legs in a kung fu stance. Caballeron then gave a very girly wince.

"Uhh...on second thought, good idea henchponies!" Caballeron shouted as he rushed between Shenran and Daring Do and ran for his life.

"Coward," Shenran muttered as he got back on all fours.

"Okay, I'm not easily impressed," said Daring Do, "but that was pretty awesome! You're a cool stallion, Shenran. Not to mention really cute." Shenran blushed and chuckled sheepishly.

"I appreciate the complement, Daring Do," said Shenran, "But I'm already married." Daring Do blinked and then snorted.

"Then let's pretend I _never_ said that," said Daring Do bluntly before muttering, "I know I won't be putting _that_ in my next book." Shenran just nodded but still smirked.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Rainbow shouted. Shenran gasped and then rushed to the lever and tried to reopen the door.

"The lever is jammed!" Shenran called out, "Help me get it unstuck so we can open the door!"

"There's no time, just follow me!" said Daring Do as the two Pegasi took to the air.

Inside the room, the Cipactli made its way closer to Rainbow and Quibble Pants. Just as it was about take a bite out of both ponies, Daring Do and Shenran used ropes to swing down and grabbed Quibble Pants and Rainbow respectively. Quibble Pants looked up to see Daring Do smirking at him as some leitmotif music played in the background. Daring Do and Shenran both released their respective ponies once they had reached a higher floor of the temple.

"You alright, Dashie?" Shenran asked as Daring Do pulled off the ropes that were still around Rainbow.

"We are thanks to you guys," said Rainbow.

"I told you to warn me of anything suspicious, not run off on adventure without me!" Daring Do scolded, "You're lucky your friend Shenran was able to sense that you were in danger! Otherwise, I wouldn't have known Caballeron had captured you!" Rainbow only smiled apologetically. Quibble Pants was still flabbergasted.

"Wha...Whoa, whoa, y-you're real!" said Quibble Pants in shock, "You-you-you're both friends with her?" Rainbow just put on a very smug looking smiled as she used a wing to pull Daring Do close. Daring Do just glared at Rainbow annoyingly.

"Wait, you're saying you thought this was some sort of fantasy this whole time?!" Shenran exclaimed.

"Um...yeah...I mean, it certainly felt generic and unrealistic until that monster tried to eat us," said Quibble Pants, "unless this is just another second rate actor and that monster was just another part of this shady Adventu-cation Rainbow here forced me on!" Shenran just stared at the Earth pony in disapproval.

"Wow...I never thought I'd meet a stallion even more dense than my brother in law," said Shenran. Quibble Pants blinked.

"So...this is real?" Quibble Pants asked.

"Duh, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" said Rainbow, "and this is the real Daring Do!" Quibble Pants just looked at the said mare for a moment and blinked.

"Okay...I believe you," said Quibble Pants slowly, "Um...my name..."

"Uh, we'll have to do introductions later," said Daring Do, "Right now, we have to-"

"G-Get out of here, yes! Thank you!" said Quibble Pants as he noticed the mud flow was rising quickly with the Cipactli swimming about.

"Actually, no," said Daring Do.

"What?!" Quibble Pants exclaimed in her face.

"We can't leave without the treasure," said Daring Do as she put a fore-hoof to the Earth pony's face, "And we should probably get to it before our friend gets any higher." The Cipactli roared in reply as it swam impatiently as the mud continued to rise.

It wasn't long before a wall spun around to reveal the four ponies. The secret passage had brought them to a room that had several doors along the walls.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow.

"Pretty cool," said Shenran.

"Seven doors, seven locks," said Daring Do, "One of them leads to the treasure. I'd rather not think about what the others lead to."

"Me neither," said Rainbow fearfully, "I just remembered that Fluttershy had given me a warning."

"What warning?" Shenran asked curiously.

"If I don't bring you back home in one piece," said Rainbow shakily, "Fluttershy said she'd pull off my wings."

"I'd believe it," said Shenran as Rainbow whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah, the classic "Pony and the Tiger"," said Quibble Pants indignantly, "All you have to do is-"

"Um, maybe you should let Daring Do figure it out?" Rainbow said annoyingly.

"Oh, 'scuse me," Quibble Pants retorted arrogantly. Daring Do then scratched her chin as she looked around the room. She then walked up to one door.

"Not that one," Quibble Pants coughed. Daring Do glared at him, making the Earth pony look away innocently. She then walked up to another door and went to put the key into the keyhole.

"Ehhhhh..." Quibble Pants said passively. Daring Do shot him a stern look, making him back away into the background. Even Shenran was getting annoyed.

"Is he always like this?" Daring Do asked.

"Just give me the word and I can tossed him to the monster," said Shenran, making Quibble Pants squeak in horror.

"Easy, Shenran," said Rainbow and then looked at Daring Do, "to answer your question. Yeah. But...he's usually right?" Daring Do just sighed.

"Which lock do _you_ think it is?" Daring Do asked the Earth pony hastily.

"Ugh, finally," said Quibble Pants, "Look, each door has another door that matches. These two have Earth ponies fighting serpents. These two have Pegasi fighting griffons. These two have unicorns fighting bears. But this one..." Quibble Pants then points to each set of doors and then pointed at the single seventh door.

"...has an Alicorn on it!" said Daring Do, "It's the only one without a match! How did I miss that?!"

"I've been asking myself that ever since book four," Quibble Pants remarked arrogantly. Rainbow glared at him.

"You know, I'm tempted to read book four just to spite you," said Shenran. Quibble Pants huffed.

"And here I thought you were a smart Pegasus," Quibble Pants remarked.

"No, just choosing not to agree with you and forming my own opinion about book four," Shenran retorted irritably. Daring Do just ignored the conversation and put the Amulet of Culiacan into the lock. The door then retracted and revealed the treasure.

"The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc!" said Quibble Pants as he, Rainbow, and Shenran peeked in as Daring Do picked up the chest with her wing to examine it.

"Uh, guys," said Quibble Pants as he showed that the side wall had opened and the mud was starting to pour in. They rushed down a passage to find that the mud had submerged the lower entrance to the temple and the Cipactli was still swimming about.

"Uh...The way out is totally covered!" said Rainbow, "How are gonna get out of here?!"

"There!" Daring Do said as she pointed to a hole in the ceiling.

"Seriously, do you ever _not_ escape out of the top of a temple?!" Quibble Pants complained. Daring Do and Rainbow glared at the Earth pony, making him back away a bit.

"Don't blame Daring Do!" said Shenran, "Blame the fact every ancient architect who built these temples thought holes in the roof were a universal thing!"

"Okay, you've got a good point there..." Quibble Pants agreed...reluctantly.

"We'll have to carry Mr. Adventure Critic out with us," said Daring Do.

"We won't be fast enough!" said Rainbow, "Shenran is strong, but not very fast. We'll never make it!"

"We still gotta try!" said Shenran.

"Guys!" said Quibble Pants as he pulled down some vines, "Rainbow Dash and I have this covered." Daring Do and Shenran gave the Earth pony funny look, but Rainbow smirked and understood.

Soon the three pegasi were flying above the mud, towing Quibble Pants behind him with some rope so he was once again bare-hoof surfing across the mud. It was then the Cipactli surfaced to make its attack. The three pegasi turned a corner to avoid getting chomped at. Then the Cipactli swam ahead of them and rose before them for an ambush.

"Go around!" Quibble Pants shouted, "You can't go over him!"

"Go over him?!" Daring Do retorted, "Are you crazy?!"

"If Quibble says go over him, we go over him!" said Rainbow.

"Wait, I don't think he...WHOA!" Shenran didn't have any time to correct the two mares as they started to fly upward and Shenran did so as well to avoid falling behind and putting Quibble Pants at greater risk. The Cipactli then roared and went for a chomp. Quibble Pants screamed as he surfed up its long nose and launched into the air. The group then flew out of the temple and landed together in a pile when they reached solid ground.

"You three are insane!" Quibble Pants retorted.

"You _said_ go over him!" said Rainbow.

"I _said_ go around him!' Quibble Pants shot back.

"I actually heard _around_ , not _over_ , myself," said Shenran.

"And I said be quiet!" Daring Do scolded in a hush tone as she covered Rainbow and Quibble Pant's mouths with her wings and used a fore-hoof to cover Shenran's mouth. As the group ducked behind the bushes, they found Caballeron and his henchponies before them.

"This way!" said Caballeron, "I heard them!"

"Okay," said Quibble Pants in a hushed tone, "I got it. Let's create a fake treasure out of mud and rocks, give that to Caballeron, and then we-" Quibble Pants was then cut off.

"Not every Daring Do plan has to her super-complicated," said Daring Do in her own hushed tone. She then held a rock in her fore-hoof and tossed it a wall. This made Caballeron and his henchponies rush up to the wall.

"Rrrgh!" Caballeron grunted impatiently, "I swear I heard them!" It was then the wall crumbled and the Cipactli roared at them, sending Caballeron and his henchponies screaming and running for their lives.

" _I'll get you, Daring Doooo_!" Caballeron screamed as he ran away. Nearby in a shallow pond were four reed sticks floating out of it. It was then the four ponies surfaced, revealing they had used the reeds to breathe underwater.

"Meh. Not particularly original or inspired," said Quibble Pants, "but it works."

"Sometimes, less is more," said Shenran, "or work smarter, not harder."

"Right..." said Daring Do as she looked at Quibble Pants, "Who were you again?"

"He's a fan," said Rainbow simply.

"Uh-huh," said Daring Do in an unconvincing tone but then quickly recomposed herself, "There's some stairs on the other side of the temple that lead out of the ravine. I suggest you three take them and head west."

"What about you?" said Rainbow as Shenran gave the adventure Pegasus a concerned look.

"I gotta get this to a museum," said Daring Do as she looked at the chest again, "Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. All three of you. Especially you, Shenran. You're knowledge about your imperial family background gives me some great ideas for some new treasure hunts...and some new adventures in ancient Unicornia. See ya next time...handsome!" Daring Do then tucked the treasure back into her shirt and then flew off with a whoosh. Quibble Pants then looked at Shenran skeptically.

"Uh...are you and Daring Do...together?!" Quibble Pants asked.

"No and no!" said Shenran sternly, "I'm married stallion, but...that doesn't stop a mare from liking me...I guess..." Rainbow chuckled.

"So...?" Rainbow asked Quibble Pants with a smug smile on her face.

"So...maybe the later books are slightly more realistic than I give them credit for," Quibble Pants admitted before adding bluntly, "Still don't like them."

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "How can you-?!"

"Rainbow, chill out," said Shenran sternly.

"Yes, wait, hold on," said Quibble Pants to Rainbow, Before we get in another fight, I-I think I finally figured it out! _I_ love the Daring Do that solves puzzles and uses her brain to get out of tough situations, and she did that way more of that in the original trilogy! _You_ love the Daring Do that is brave and awesome and comes out on top no matter what the odds!"

"Okay...?" said Rainbow slowly.

"And that's okay!" said Quibble Pants, "We might never agree on what makes Daring Do cool, but you - are definitely cool. I-I mean, the way you saved me on the bridge? Wow! And escaping from the temple...you, Rainbow Dash, are awesome." Rainbow smiled smugly at first, but then got a little bashful when he called her awesome.

"She's also single," Shenran teased as he leaned in from Rainbow's left side.

"Oh stop!" Rainbow retorted under her breath and pushed Shenran away with a fore-hoof.

"Well...I-I'm not one who can locate a treasure in half the time Daring Do can!" said Rainbow, "You may have terrible taste in books, but you're pretty awesome yourself. In a brainy, egghead, puzzle solving kind of way. Heh. You, Mario, and Twilight would get along nicely over that. They like those types of complicated puzzles." Quibble Pants smiled.

"I guess we don't have to agree on everything to get along!" said Quibble Pants, "Friends?"

"Definitely friends," said Rainbow and then added, "That includes Shenran as well right?"

"Certainly," said Quibble Pants as he gave the Pegasus stallion a smile, "Neither one of us can force you to read or skip book four and beyond. In fact, I'd say you should read them and see if you like them yourself. Even if you do, I'm sure we can compare opinions about them."

"Works for me," said Shenran as the three ponies shared a hoof-bump together. Then Shenran was surprised when Rainbow kissed his cheek.

"Huh?" Shenran exclaimed.

"Just my way of saying thank you for saving me," said Rainbow and then groaned, "thought I still can't believe I just did that! It's so girly!"

"Doesn't mean you're less awesome," said Quibble Pants, "Daring Do fan or not, you are a girl."

"True," said Rainbow, "Now let's get out of here."

"That we can all agree on," said Shenran.

"Indeed," said Quibble Pants as they started to make their way out of the jungle.

"Uh, do you think A.K. Yearling would consider letting _me_ write the next book?" Quibble Pants suggested as they continued walking back to the convention, "I...I think I can make things _way_ clearer. I mean, for instance, in the second adventure..."

And Quibble Pants continued talking about his idea all the way...

"...there's a side character. I don't want to kind of name it right now," Quibble Pants continued nd cutting me off, "because it's this sort of thing that I've already written a lot of fanfiction on. I don't want you to...Not that I'm saying that you would steal it! But I am saying this would totally go along my whole thing about puzzle-solving, except what if each puzzle that was solved, uh, unlocked a new karate move? Think of it that way, right? And I mean I'm kind of a "Yearlite" myself, so I'm sure she'd be open to-"

"Uh...Quibble?" Rainbow pointed out, "I think the author of _this_ story is ready to close up the chapter."

"Sorry!" said Quibble Pants.

No biggie. After all, as a writer myself, I get excited over my own ideas regarding My Little Pony and its characters.

Though I doubt I could ever share my ideas for this story with Megan McCarthy or Lauren Faust...

 **And that concludes Shenran and Rainbow's adventure, featuring guest star Patton Oswalt. I hope you enjoyed the bonus scenes with Shenran in them. I've been waiting for a moment to show just how competent Shenran can be as a swordspony. Plus I've revealed that Shenran had his own special sixth sense that can detect trouble or danger. It was mentioned least season, but that was a dream sequence. Now you got to see him use it in the real world.**

 **I hope nopony minded that I had Shenran tease a little Quibble-Dash. I couldn't resist. This was before Quibble Pants met Clear Sky after all. (spoiler alert) Plus I toyed a little Shenran-Daring Do as well, but that is just a one-time thing. I don't want to do another love triangle. Did it once and that was good enough for me.**

 **Next time:**

 **(cue "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" title theme)**

 **Fillies and Gentlecolts, start your engines! It's time for some ponified go-kart racing! (Why won't Nintendo make My Little Pony DLC for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!?)**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	137. The Cart Before the Ponies

The Cart Before the Ponies

 _Pony's Log Number 614: The thrill of go-kart racing is enjoyable no matter how old you are. Even the adults can get a little...too enthusiastic..._

It was another day at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. All the students were chattering excitedly with each other when Cheerilee made her presence known.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!" said all the students together.

"Good morning, everypony!" said Cheerilee, "I hope you brought your thinking caps, because today we're going to learn about physics!" The students all grew silent and looked at each other.

"Physics?" said Scootaloo.

"Mm-hmm!" Cheerilee replied, "Specifically, the use of force in energy conversions! In this case, using mechanical work to convert potential energy into kinetic energy!" The others just looked puzzled.

"The what now?" said Apple Bloom in confusion.

"All this talk about energy conversion reminds of me of pushing and pulling freight cars for some reason," said Diamond Tiara and then blinked, "Oh right! Twilight was talking to me about this the other day. She said that since I'm pulling the train instead of a locomotive, I replace the mechanical component that is doing the energy conversion!" Diamond Tiara then noticed everypony was staring at her in shock.

"Since when are you such an...egghead?" Snips asked. Diamond Tiara snorted as a few other student minus Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders snickered.

"Now, now class, being smart if nothing to tease a pony over," said Cheerilee and then looked at Snips before continuing, "Considering how much her grades had gone up, maybe she could teach you a thing or two about improving your own?" Snips just smiled sheepishly then snuck a glare at the tiara-wearing filly. But he was surprised to see that Diamond Tiara wasn't snubbing or making faces at him. In fact, Diamond Tiara looked uneasy.

"Umm...I don't know if I could be a good tutor, Miss Cheerilee," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm no egghead like you or Princess Twilight. And I don't claim to know everything there is about physics either. I just knew an example."

"I understand and it is a very good example of physics at work," said Cheerilee as Diamond Tiara smiled and felt better, "and it's okay not to know anything about it. That's why I'm here after all."

"Um, Miss Cheerilee? That sounds a bit over our heads," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah," said Scootaloo, "Why would we even need to know that stuff? It's not like we're all going to be pulling and pushing trains."

"Oh, it's very important and can be used for more than just trains, Scootaloo," said Cheerilee, "In fact, you'll most likely end up using it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What for?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Why, for participating in the..." Cheerilee then made her blackboard spin about until it revealed the blue prints for what looked like a race cart, "Applewood Derby!" The students all gasped and then cheered excitedly.

"Oh, phew!" said Snails as he wiped his brow, "For a second, I thought we were gonna have to, you know, _learn stuff_." He then cringed at the idea.

How he and Snips even managed to pass school at all is still beyond me.

(Main Theme)

The students continued to cheer excitedly.

"We get to race in the Applewood Derby tomorrow?" said Scootaloo, "That is so cool!" She then did a hoof-pump into the air.

"My family's talked about it for years," said Apple Bloom as she clapped her fore-hooves excitedly, "and now I'm finally old enough to race!"

(Cue "Super Mario Kart" title theme)

"As you can probably hear," said Cheerilee, "The pony in charge of the Applewood Derby has arrived to help with today's lesson. You can come out Prince Mario and please turn the music off."

"Okay, sorry," said Mario as he walked inside holding a boom box with one fore-leg. He turned the music off and set the boom box down as he walked up to Cheerilee, "I always get excited when the Applewood Derby come around."

"I didn't know you were the head sponsor and in charge of the event, big brother," Apple Bloom said in surprise.

"Me neither, master," Diamond Tiara added.

"Well after my win at the Equestria Games," said Mario, "I officially announced my retirement from racing, but let's face it, everypony. Racing is a part of me. I wasn't going to just walk away from racing completely. So I took charge of the Applewood Derby."

"Mario's been a big help in making the Applewood Derby even more popular than it already is," said Cheerilee, "Plus his background music additions have made the races more exciting."

"Nothing pumps up a racer than good background music," said Mario, "But I will say that all the credit for the music does go to Sweetie Belle. She helped made compose the race theme that's been used the last couple of years."

"Oh wow!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!" said several students as Sweetie Belle blushed.

"In addition," said Mario, "After some research and studying on how to built race courses. This will also be the first year the Applewood Derby will feature TWO races!" The students oohed.

"The first race will be the traditional race through town," said Mario, "but I've been working on a brand new racetrack on the edge of Sweet Apple Acres for the second race. Still got a few more tweaks I need to take care of until tomorrow, but it will be ready." The students cheered excitedly once again.

"Now hold on to your horseshoes, everypony," said Cheerilee, "You've got alot of work to do before you're ready to race."

"Indeed," Mario added, "You gotta learn the components you'll need to assemble the best cart you can possibly make. After all, a cart must be functional as well as cool looking...or cute looking...even both!"

"Yeah, but...not schoolwork, right?" Snips asked.

"Oh good grief," Mario muttered and rolled her eyes. Even Cheerilee didn't resist rolling her eyes either.

"They'll be a block of applewood just like this one waiting for you at Sweet Apple Acres," Cheerilee explained as she pulled down a shade that had a picture of what the applewood chunk looked like, "and you've got one day to turn it into a race-ready cart." The student's groaned.

"Oh, yeah...That _is_ a lot of work," said Scootaloo.

"Mm-hmm," said Cheerilee, "Luckily, you'll each get to pick an older pony to help you! But choose wisely, because they'll also have to ride in that cart with you during the race."

"And you don't have to limit yourself to just family either," said Mario, "any adult that you know and trust can be your partner to help you create your cart."

"Did they have a Derby in Canterlot?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"They sure did!" said Mario, "In fact, this was one occasion where Twilight was involved. We actually competed against each other. And here's the funny fact. Since I couldn't ask Princess Celestia for help, Twilight's mom was my partner while Shining Armor partnered with Twilight."

"Cool!" said Silver Spoon.

"Yeah, Mrs. Velvet is really nice," said Diamond Tiara, "and quite adventurous."

"Hmmm...I think I know just the pony to ask," said Scootaloo.

"Me too!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Me three!" said Apple Bloom.

"Just remember that I can't be chosen everypony," said Mario, "I've got a second race and track to finish by tomorrow. Not to mention the prize for the winner."

"And that brings up another good point," said Cheerilee as she walked up to her desk, "Just remember, everypony. Your cart has to be able to finish the race if you want to win one of the awards." Cheerilee then presented a case with three different blue ribbons in it.

"Fastest - for winning the race, naturally," Cheerilee explained, "Most traditional - for the best working replica of an original Applewood Cart."

"The most popular model known as the Model A," said Mario, " A for apple of course." He gave a light chuckle.

"Right," said Cheerilee with a smirk and an eye roll, "And most creative - for the cart with the best overall design."

"Hoo-wee!" said Apple Bloom dreamily, "Those ribbons are the bees' knees!"

"Uh-huh..." said the rest of the class in the same dreamily tone.

"Did you go for fastest prize I suspect?" Cheerilee asked Mario.

"Twilight and I both did," said Mario, "And Twilight won!" The other students gasped.

"How did _Twilight_ beat you?!" Scootaloo asked.

"Twilight Velvet and I got disqualified despite finishing first and Twilight second," said Mario, "Apparently it was against the rules for race-carts to do drifting mini-turbos despite the fact we actually made a cart that could even do 'em without magic! And I might add that the cart caught fire during every test run and we still raced with the mechanic installed. Seesh. Their wasn't even anything in the rulebook that said you _couldn't_ build a cart that could do that either...critics..." Mario snorted as Cheerilee just chuckled.

"Well, at least you all know _not_ to install drifting mini-turbo mechanics to your carts," said Cheerilee, "All right then, class! You've got a lot to learn if you want to build a race cart."

"Indeed," said Mario, "You can't just slap together a seat, steering wheel, and four wheels to your Applewood and expect it to race!" The students groaned.

"Aww...I _knew_ there was gonna be a catch!" said Snips as he slumped forward in his chair.

Fortunately, most of the students were able to understand the physics needed to assemble a race-cart. Mario was also there to answer a few questions as well for a bit before he took his leave. He still had a racetrack to finish and another surprise that will be revealed later in this story...

After school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking together as Scootaloo was on her scooter and waved to the two fillies as she rolled by. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were walking side by side a short distance away as the latter was using her magic to carry and read a book as they walked together.

"Wow!" said Sweetie Belle, "Have you seen what the carts used to look like in the olden days?" Sweetie Belle asked. She then showed a picture of some ponies wearing attire that looked like from the close of the 19th century. They were driving what looked like the Model A cart Mario had mentioned earlier in class.

"Yeah, I know all about them," said Apple Bloom, "When Ponyville started the Derby, they decided to use the wood from the apple trees for the carts. The race has been part of Sweet Apple Acres ever since."

"I just think these old carts look so cool!" Sweetie Belle remarked as she put her book away, "But I guess you and Applejack will probably win the award for the most traditional, huh?"

"The Apples usually do, but honestly, I'd rather build the fastest cart there is and win the race," said Apple Bloom. It was then Scootaloo zoomed past them on her scooter.

"But...I'm pretty sure Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award," said Apple Bloom.

"You know," said Scootaloo as she walked, "I race around so much on my scooter, being the fastest isn't such a big deal. Maybe I'll try to make the wildest looking cart I can think of!"

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure!" Scootaloo replied, "If I win the most creative, you can totally win the award for fastest!"

"And I can win the award for most traditional!" said Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Sounds like we're all gonna try somethin' different," said Apple Bloom, "I can't wait to tell Applejack!"

"Let's get to it!" said Scootaloo.

" _Go_ , _Crusaders_!" the three fillies cheered and shared a hoof bump together.

It wasn't long before Scootaloo had somehow managed to get up to Rainbow's cloudominium and was telling the cyan Pegasus all about the Derby. So say Rainbow was interested was a huge understatement.

"Are you _kidding_?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Of _course_ I'll help with the Applewood Derby! I want you to have as much fun as I did when I was a filly!"

"Wait, Cloudsdale has a derby too?" said Scootaloo in surprise, "I know Mario said Canterlot had one."

"Sure!" said Rainbow, "Practically every town in Equestria has one!" Rainbow sighed contently, "I still remember racing my cart!"

Flashback

 _"This is so awesome!" Young Rainbow shouted happily, wearing an aviator's hat and goggles, as she zoomed about the cloud racetrack in her cart and then went through a loop-de-loop, "Woo-hoooooo!_ "

End flashback

Rainbow then opened her eyes as she came back to reality.

"And lemme guess," said Scootaloo, "You won fastest cart."

"Heh, obviously!" said Rainbow as a matter of fact and waving her fore-hoof off in a dismissive manner.

"So what do you say?" said Scootaloo, "Will you help me make my race cart?"

"Help you?" said Rainbow, "I'm all over it! I've got tons of ideas." She then rushed behind her sofa and pushed out a chest.

"Don't worry, I've got a lot of-Whoa!" Scootaloo was cut off when something flew over her head, "Ideas of my own. Um..." It was then another object flew over head and then a soccer ball bumped and knocked over a nearby flower vase.

"What are you looking for?" Scootaloo asked.

"The blueprint for my derby cart, of course!" said Rainbow as she held a gold trophy with a blue ribbon on it, "I'll have to change it a little 'cause this race is on roads, not clouds. But trust me, your cart is gonna be amazing!" Rainbow then ducked back inside of her chest and tossed out a book, a dumbell, and a suitcase. Scootaloo did her best to dodge the items since they all came flying at her.

"Um, okay, Rainbow Dash, thanks!" Scootaloo nervously as she turned to leave, "How awesome is this? With Dash on my team, how could anything go wrong?"

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was telling Applejack about helping her at the derby.

"Well, I'm mighty flattered you wanna work with you big sis you cart," said Applejack, "I mean, the Applewood Derby did-"

"-start on our farm," said Apple Bloom, "I know."

"Well, I couldn't be more proud to help my little sister take the prize for most traditional," said Applejack.

"Actually, I was kinda thinking of somethin' else," said Apple Bloom, "Like...fastest?" Applejack scoffed.

"Fastest?" Applejack retorted, "Apple Bloom, things aren't like they were in the old days. The fastest cart now has gotta be slick and modern and-"

"Exactly!" said Apple Bloom.

"Not Apple at all," said Applejack sternly as she got into Apple Bloom's face.

"But Mario-" Apple Bloom tried to protest.

"Mario doesn't no nothin' about tradition," said Applejack angrily, "He didn't grow up this farm so he's got no right to tell you what to do for the Applewood Derby!"

"Listen to her," Apple Bloom muttered.

"The Apples win the most traditional," said Applejack, making Apple Bloom wince, "We have since the Derby started! Why would anypony want to win anytthin' else? Mario clearly doesn't understand that! Now why don't you head off and get some chamomile vines, hickory sticks, and some apple barrels, and I'll show you what an Apple family cart should look like." Apple Bloom just looked rather disappointed but still tried to put on a brave smile on her face.

"I guess I do have a family tradition to uphold..." Apple Bloom said sheepishly.

At the Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle was surprised to see Rarity's reaction when she told her the news.

"The Applewood Derby?!" Rarity gasped and then giggled excitedly as she bounced on all four of her hooves, not even caring that she had several upper class ponies starting at her in a snooty fashion, "Of course I'll help!"

"Wow," said Sweetie Belle in surprise, "Uh, Rarity. I didn't know you'd be this excited."

"Me?" said Rarity, "Oh, why, I'm just itching to right an old wrong from long, long ago!"

Flashback

 _Young Rarity smiled as she watched the judge come to see her creative cart, which was white with a purple feathery accents on it._

"I designed my own cart when I was just a little filly," Rarity narrated, "and I was positive I was going to win the prize for most creative, hooves down! But I came in second. Second!" _Young Rarity was then shocked to see her cart got a second place ribbon. Young Rarity looked devastated and on the verge of tears._

"You? Second in most creative?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "To whom?!"

 _Young Rarity then looked to see that the blue ribbon has gone to young Muffins, who had build a cart that looked very amaturish, to her at least. The other ponies cheered for young Muffins as she stood on her hind legs. Young Rarity watched as a large dark cloud appeared over her and poured rain on top of her._

"But I learned a valuable lesson," Rarity narrated. _Young Rarity's had tears creeping in her eyes as she glared at young Muffins jealously and angrily._

End Flashback

"I learned to know my audience," said Rarity, who also had some tears at the bottoms of her eyes, "and the race cart audience wants big! They want bold." Rarity then noticed that Sweetie Belle and the other customers were all just staring at her. Rarity then glared at them.

"Chop! Chop! Everypony out!" said Rarity importantly. The upper class ponies all chattered indignantly as they left, "We've got work to do!" Rarity then closed the door.

"This will take all of my considerable skills..." said Rarity as she marched into the foreground with a notepad in her magic grip and she started to scribble and hum to herself, "...but I will fashion the biggest and boldest Derby cart to ever win the prize for most creative!" Sweetie Belle just gave Rarity a worried look as Rarity continued to scribble her notes.

"Actually, I was sorta thinking of something more...traditional?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Oh!" said Rarity with an annoyed look on her face and laughed haughtily, "Please, darling, leave tradition to the Apples. We're doing _big_ , we're doing _bold_!" Rarity then hummed some more, "Soon the prize for most creative will finally be in my hooves!" She then smiled with determination as Sweetie Belle gave her a skeptical look.

"You mean _my_ hooves," said Sweetie Belle, feeling a bit indignant.

"Yes, that's what I said - _my_ hooves," said Rarity and then added sternly, "Darling, I hope you're ready to get an early start tomorrow." She then trotted off importantly.

"Uh... _how_ early?" Sweetie Belle asked worriedly.

The little filly soon got her answer the next morning. It was still dawn when Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash led the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the area of Sweet Apple Acres where the foals and their adult partners would go to assemble their race carts. The three fillies were each pulling a kart loaded with building the supplies and all had very drowsy looks on their faces. It was then they reached an area of the farm that had some very tall walls surrounding it. The six ponies could hear some construction sounds from inside the walled area.

"This must be where Mario is finishing the final touches to his special racetrack," said Applejack. Rainbow, who was hovering like she usually did, decided to take a peek over the wall.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped, "This track is even cooler than the one they use for the main race!"

"Yeah, and if you tell anypony about it," Mario shouted from the other side of the wall, "I'll use my magic to remove your wings for a month!" Rainbow squeaked and lowered herself down nervously as the group continued on their way. Fortunately for Rainbow, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were too sleepy to be interested about Mario's special race track. It was then Sweetie Belle let out a tired yawn and then groaned.

"Rarity, the sun's not even up yet," Sweetie Belle complained as Scootaloo walked past her in the background with a cranky look on her face.

"Oh, apples, quit complainin'!" said Applejack as Rarity and Rainbow turned around to face the three fillies, "In my day, we were up even earlier!"

"Hey, I'd get up in the middle of the night if it meant my cart crosses the finish line first and wins fastest!" said Rainbow.

"And my cart wins most creative!" said Rarity.

"And my cart wins most traditional!" said Applejack, "Hoo-wee, it's gonna be a good day!"

"You mean _our_ carts, right?" Scootaloo asked rather indignantly.

"Yes, that's what we said, darling," said Rarity quickly.

"Yup," said Applejack in agreement.

" _Our_ carts," Rainbow corrected. The three older ponies walked away as the Cutie Mark Crusaders just shared worried looks with each other.

" _Their_ carts?" Apple Bloom said a few minutes later to the other two fillies, "It almost sounds like they're planning on building them without us."

"Think we should tell Mario about this?" said Scootaloo, "I'm getting the feeling we're about to be ignored again."

"Let's not jump the gun so soon," said Sweetie Belle, "I'm sure they meant "our" carts. Like, the team cart, right?"

"Of course!" said Scootaloo, "I mean, they're all our older sisters. Practically. And I wouldn't want to bother Mario since he's still working on that special race course. Plus, our sisters have done this before. I'm sure they know the best. Let's just buckle down and get to work!" With determined looks on their faces, the three fillies pulled their wagons toward the wooden fenced areas that were considered their team's top-less cart garage.

As the sun started to creep into the sky, the other fillies and colts with their respective adult partners were busy working on their own carts. In addition to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their respective older sisters, Diamond Tiara had partnered up with her butler Randolph, Snips and Puppydog Tails, Train Tracks with Crimson Skate, Sugar Stix and Winter Lotus, and finally Crackle Pop and Muffins. Applejack had covered hers and Apple Bloom's cart with an apple red tarp and Rainbow didn't resist putting up an entrance sign made of cloud towers and a rainbow banner. One thing to notice was the fact that the adults were busy working on the carts themselves while their filly partners hadn't even arrived at their garages. Scootaloo was already tiring out having to pull her wagon loaded with supplies alone. Rainbow showed her no sympathy.

"Scootaloo, where have you been?" Rainbow snapped as she examined her old blueprints, "I've only got 'til noon to make the fastest cart ever!" She then zoomed away as Scootaloo recovered.

"Uh, about that," said Scootaloo, "I was really thinking of going for the most creative prize. I mean, I know all about speed already so..."

"Exactly!" Rainbow replied, but wasn't listening at all, "It's all about speed! You've gotta get across the finish line to win a prize, so we might as well get there first, right? Hey, I left a bunch of paint cans by the road. Being them up here, would ya? Nothing as fun as painting racing stripes on the winning cart!"

"Right...Fun..." Scootaloo sighed and agreed reluctantly as she walked off the collect the paint. At Applejack and Apple Bloom's garage, Applejack was under the tarp working on the cart while Apple Bloom was forced to sit nearby and hadn't been allowed to do much of anything.

"Spendin' time buildin' a cart with my big sister?" said Apple Bloom, trying to stay optimistic, "Why, this is just tee-riffic!" She then smiled sheepishly and then noticed that Applejack wasn't listening. '

"Um...how can _I_ help?" Apple Bloom asked as she leaned in toward her older sister.

"You can feast your eyes on...this!" said Applejack excitedly as she removed the apple red tarp to reveal the kart. Apple Bloom gave a wide smile and then it quickly turned into shock. There before her was an apple red traditional cart.

"I-I mean, it ain't quite finished yet," said Applejack.

"Oh, good," said Apple Bloom in relief.

"But don't it have the makin's of the best cart you ever did see?" said Applejack excitedly, but then noticed that Apple Bloom looked a little sad.

"Uh,...is somethin' wrong, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked with concern.

"Actually, I was kinda thinkin' of somethin' a little more modern," Apple Bloom suggested, "And less rickety. Maybe with a chance of winning?" She then poked one of the pole holding the cart roof up, making it wobble about.

"Bless my hooves," said Applejack annoyingly as she slammed her stenson hat on the ground, "I thought we covered this! Tradition is all that counts!"

"Mario-" said Apple Bloom.

"Mario doesn't know tradition like a _real_ Apple does!" Applejack snapped sternly, "And who knows tradition better than _real_ Apples? Nopony, that's who! So are you an Apple, or are you an Apple?" Applejack glared at her little sister and snored. Apple Bloom winced.

"I'm an Apple," said Apple Bloom slowly, "but...what if I just take off this fringe?" Apple Bloom then went to step into the front part of the cart.

"No, not the fringe!" Applejack protested.

CRASH!

The front part of the cart broke off completely.

"Ugh! Why, shoot! Now I've gotta start all over from scratch!" said Applejack angrily, "and it's almost race time!"

"Oh. So, maybe we can redesign it then?" Apple Bloom asked, "Just a little."

"No time!" Applejack snapped, "And who'd want to redesign somethin' that's already perfect?"

"Right...Perfect..." said Apple Bloom dejectedly.

At Rarity and Sweetie Belle's garage, Sweetie Belle was using her magic to hold a clipboard as she approached her older sister.

"Okay, so I sketched out some of my ideas," said Sweetie Belle as the sound of wrench was being under underneath a tarp that Rarity had put over the cart, "How about a nice yellow fringe on top?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, darling," Rarity chortled as she peeked out of the tarp, "the fringe is not exactly _big_. And that yellow is the least _bold_ color I can imagine!"

"But it's Mario's favorite color!" Sweetie Belle protested, "And it's slowly becoming _my_ favorite color."

"Darling, everypony knows about your crush on Mario," said Rarity as she ducked back under the tarp, "You don't need to keep showing it off." Sweetie Belle snorted but quickly recomposed herself.

"Well, it doesn't have to be yellow," said Rarity, "But I really do love the old timey-style. Like this." She then showed Rarity a picture of what she wanted her cart to look like. Rarity looked at the picture with large eyes and then quickly recovered.

"Sweetie Belle, precious face, "old-timey" is just another word for passé. Remember, _big_ and _bold_! I do have a reputation to uphold! It was one thing to lose as a filly, but can you imagine if I didn't win most creative now? Ponies might stop buying my couture!"

"But we're supposed to be doing this together!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"Yes, of course we are, darling," said Rarity as she walked up to the filly, "In fact, _we_ just finished." Rarity then removed the tarp. Sweetie Belle went agape at what she saw, " _Voila_! I know. You're speechless." There before the two sisters was a cart in the shape of a swan that had a crown and necklace just like Celestia's.

"Well, if that isn't _big_ and _bold_ , I don't know what is!" said Rarity, "Isn't it wonderful?" Sweetie Belle just gave Rarity a skeptical look, but it went unnoticed as Rarity walked up to the cart and hummed to herself.

"Right...Wonderful," Sweetie Belle said dejectedly in agreement.

As some montage music began to play, Rainbow continued to work on hers and Scootaloo's cart. Scootaloo then thought it would be a good idea to put a giant chicken head on the front for a hood ornament. Just as she rushed away to get a pair of chicken wings to attach to the sides, Rainbow shook her head disapprovingly and took the chicken head ornament off, leaving Scootaloo shocked and annoyed. Later on, Rainbow had flew away and come back to find that Scootaloo had put the chicken wings into the sides of the cart. She looked at them disapprovingly. Scootaloo then returned holding a chicken head on a stick when she saw Rainbow fly above her with the removed chicken wings. Scootaloo was left disappointed and ignored.

At Applejack and Apple Bloom's garage, Applejack was working on the large wooden wheels for the cart. Apple Bloom then tried attaching spoiler to the back of the cart and then quickly walked away. Applejack, holding a garland in her mouth, bucked the spoiler off just as Apple Bloom came back. Apple Bloom was shocked and a little hurt. She then tried to paint some flame decals on the sides and then walked off again. Applejack wasted no time painting the flames off and walked away, leaving Apple Bloom sad and ignored.

At Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's garage, Rarity was adding a fresh coat of paint to the cart. Sweetie Belle rushed up and tried tying her yellow garland around the top. Rarity was taken aback and Sweetie Belle smiled. Rarity then smirked as she removed, gave Sweetie Belle the brush, and walked away. Sweetie Belle felt most annoyed. A little note of interest was that while other carts had steering wheels, Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's cart used a pair of dual sticks that had gems on them to control the steering with a third stick for something else. Rarity then walked away, but when she came back, Sweetie Belle had replaced the control sticks with a rustic steering wheel. Rarity glared. Sweetie Belle then rolled her eyes and put the control sticks back into place. While Rarity was pleased, Sweetie Belle felt annoyed and ignored.

As the other pony pairs were excitedly finishing their carts, Sweetie Belle was just sitting alone at the top of a nearby hill when Apple Bloom came up to her.

"Hey, Crusader..." said Apple Bloom in a tired tone, "How's it goin'?"

"Rarity's definitely made the biggest, boldest cart anypony's ever seen," Sweetie Belle sighed as she pointed to the swan cart that Rarity was shining.

"Wow," said Apple Bloom, "Well, Applejack's built somethin' so traditional, it's practically an antique." Sweetie Belle looked agape at the apple red Model A kart with green garland along the rooftop. It was then Scootaloo arrived and sighed loudly.

"No matter what I say," Scootaloo told the other two fillies, "there's no talking Rainbow Dash out of making the fastest cart in Equestria."

"Doesn't look like any of us ended up with what we wanted," said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe we should tell Mario about this," said Apple Bloom.

(Cue "Mario Kart 64" title music theme)

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" Cheerilee announced from a megaphone and wearing a cheerleaders outfit, "Welcome one and all the this year's annual Applewood Derby. And how here's the host of today's _races_. Prince Mario Star!"

"Welcome to the Applewood Derby! Wa-HOO!" Mario called out, wearing a yellow racecar shirt and yellow backwards baseball cap, as he zoomed off a nearby hill driving a the standard pipeline model race cart from Mario Kart 64 and Super Circuit. The only difference was that the engine had magic sparkles came out of the exhaust pipes instead of smoke. (Thus the self-powered cart was eco-friendly.) As he went airborne, he did a stylish trick by rotating the cart 360 degrees and then landed on the ground with the back pipes letting off some yellowish sparkles to show he got a short burst of speed. He then zoomed down a separate dirt road parallel to the Applewood Derby's main track then took a hairpin turn at high speed, drifting through it like a pro.

"Yeah-hoo!" Mario cheered as he did a mini-turbo down the straight away before coming a stop just as he reached the starting line. The other ponies, including Cheerilee and the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Mario as he got everypony to settle down and used an amplification spell to speak, "As you can see, I love a good cart race as much as you do. In fact, this is the first year we will be having _two_ races instead of just one! The first race will be the traditional derby race with three different prizes. The second one..." Mario then used his magic to make the construction walls disappeared. The ponies all oohed and awed as the rather large racetrack Mario had created for the second race. For Mario Kart fans, the track layout was the same as the original Ribbon Road track from the Game Boy Advance (and now on the Wii U/Switch), but had the dirt, grass, and multicolored block aesthetics of the SNES Donut Plains racetracks.

"I built this second track, called the "Apple Acre Circuit", from the ground up," said Mario, "and all participants will be able to race on it after the first race! And there will be a prize, which I will reveal later!" The others all cheered excitedly.

"That racetrack looks so cool!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I can't wait to race on it!" said Scootaloo as she noticed a large ramp at two particular points of the racetrack, "It's even got ramps!"

"Just too bad we won't be racing what we wanted on it though," said Sweetie Belle sadly, dampening the groups mood.

"But...I'm sure our older sisters know what they're doin', right?" Apple Bloom asked sheepishly. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other.

"Right..." said Scootaloo.

"Right," said Sweetie Belle, both of their tones filled with doubt.

"And even if our carts aren't exactly what we had in mind," Apple Bloom continued, "it'll still be fun to drive them to the finish line." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiled.

"Sure!" Sweetie Belle agreed, "The race is the best part!"

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom, "CMCs behind the wheels!" The three fillies cheered and then did a quick high-hoof together.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Mario announced from off screen, "It's time for the first of two races!"

"Derby racers to the starting line!" Cheerilee shouted from off screen as well, "Derby racers to the starting line!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders were excitedly heading toward the racetrack when they were given the shock of their lives. There were Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack, wearing helmets for safety, _driving_ the carts themselves to the starting line.

"The race is about to start, Scootaloo!" Rainbow called out, "You better shake a leg if you wanna ride in the winning cart!" Scootaloo only winced in reply.

"You, too, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity, "There's only one seat belt left aboard this masterpiece, and it's just for you. Woo-hoo!" Sweetie Belle winced in reply.

"Whoa, ponies!" Applejack called out, "Wait for me! This traditional cart handles at the exact perfect pace - slow! And I got the passenger seat all warmed up for ya, Apple Bloom!" The yellow filly not only winced like her friends, but was also in shock.

" _Passenger_ seat?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock. All three fillies shared worried looks with each other.

As Cheerilee and Mario were waiting at the starting line, the other carts were lining up at the starting line for the first race. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were still recovering from what they were seeing.

"They're the only older ponies driving!" Scootaloo grunted.

"First they built the carts," Sweetie Belle added, "Now they're gonna drive them?!"

"I know they were all excited to help," said Apple Bloom, "but I don't think they're really helping anymore!"

"We better hurry if we wanna be a part of this race at all!" Scootaloo added as they rushed off to find their helmets and get onto "the older pony's" carts.

"I think we should tell Mario about this," said Sweetie Belle.

"I agree," said Apple Bloom, "He can at least make sure _we_ get to drive them!"

At the starting line, the fact the three adults were in the driver's seat and alone hadn't gone unnoticed by Cheerilee and Mario.

"Um, aren't you all missing somepony?" Cheerilee asked as Mario gave them a suspicious look.

"They'll be along," said Applejack quickly as she, Rarity, and Rainbow avoiding any eye contact with Mario at all costs.

"I'm surprised they let you get _their_ carts to the starting line without them," said Mario skeptically.

"And uh," said Cheerilee in a hushed tone, "usually the young ponies drive the carts."

"Darling, do these look like usual carts to you?" Rarity replied. Cheerilee simply rolled her eyes as Mario kept glaring at them.

"It's not against the rules per say for the adults to drive the carts," said Mario, "but...usually it's at the requests of young ponies. Did they ask you to drive for them?" Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow began to sweat and said nothing. Mario deepened his glare, ready to demand what was going on when...

"Mario!" Twilight appeared hovering behind him, "The dash panels for the second ramp are going out again!"

"Oh for pony's sake," Mario grumbled, "if both ramps aren't working properly, there goes the second race!"

"You go fix the problem," said Cheerilee, "I'll get the first race going."

"And what about..." Mario asked.

"I'll get to the bottom of it once the race is over," said Cheerilee firmly, "You go on. We've got a schedule to keep!" Mario then gave the three mares, who were still trying to smile innocently, a death glare before he flew off with his wife to fix that speed panel problem. Cheerilee then headed over to the other side of the starting line. It was then the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived, wearing their helmets, as they rushed up and saw Mario take off.

"Oh no!" said Apple Bloom, "We're too late!"

"Where's Mario going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity indignantly, "Not get on!"

"That goes double for you, little sister," said Applejack sternly.

"Just our luck," Scootaloo muttered bitterly as the three fillies headed over to their older sisters. Scootaloo climbed into the racing cart, giving Rainbow an ignored glare. Sweetie Belle just pouted as Rarity used her magic to put Sweetie Belle in a passenger seat that was a few feet above the older pony. Apple Bloom just climbed into Applejack's cart, buckled her seatbelt, and rolled her eyes at Applejack, who like the other older sisters, didn't notice. Cheerilee then blew a trumpet and then pushed a button on a nearby stereo as some music played from some speakers nearby.

(cue favorite Mario Kart "course intro" music)

"Now _that's_ how you get racers pumped!" said Rainbow excitedly.

"If you say so," said Scootaloo, feeling too upset to enjoy the music.

(cue favorite "start your engines" fanfare)

"Racers!" Cheerilee announced as the screen split in three ways to show Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack with determined smiles on their faces,

"On your marks..."

"...get set..."

"...GO!"

A checkered flag flashed across the screen as the racers took off down a hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sweetie Belle screamed since the high momentum and being so high above the ground scared her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Scootaloo screamed since the speed was a little too fast for her comfort zone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Apple Bloom screamed...at the fact the cart was way too slow! So slow that even Cheerilee was glaring at the cart from the background.

"Can't we go any faster?!" Apple Bloom complained.

"Faster?" Applejack exclaimed, "Don't be silly. This is perfect!" Apple Bloom just groaned as she leaned over the front edge of the cart. The other races were making their way down the hill, leaving the Apple siblings far behind. Rainbow Dash's cart then started to surge ahead.

[Ponies - they cheered as the racers drove by and one racer then ran through some mud and splashed it into the foreground. Then a profile view was shown of seven racers. Rainbow and Scootaloo were in pole position. Diamond Tiara and Randolph were in second. Rarity was in fourth. And Applejack and Apple Bloom were far behind and in last place.]

 _Go, go, go_!

[Applejack]

 _Check me out, racin' the Derby  
Check out my old-fashioned cart_

[Rarity - she zoomed in front of Applejack and Apple Bloom.]

 _Check me out, racing the Derby  
In my original work of art_

[Rainbow Dash - she and Scootaloo launched into the air and took a few sharp turns at high speed past a few more spectators.]

 _Check me out, faster than ever  
There's nopony can catch me now_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - the three fillies looked mildly cart-sick as they sang. Neither of them noticed that Mario had already returned and was hearing them sing with a stern look on his face.]

 _Let me out, I'd do it over  
If I only knew how_!

[Ponies - They cheered as the racers turned a corner, then as they past another house, then a third time as the racers crossed a bridge, then a filly cheerleader appeared, along with a colt cheerleader, and finally Cheerilee herself in the middle of them. Then four karts raced from left to right and the other four racers drove from top to bottom. They had created a checkered flag.]

 _Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Go, go, go_!

[Rarity]

 _My cart's the most original  
Designed with imagination_

[Applejack]

 _My cart's the most traditional  
Just plain, no complications_

[Rainbow Dash - she slammed two race carts away from her.]

 _Look at me, I am the ace  
Might as well give up the chase_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - the three fillies looked miserable. Mario, who was now using a cloud to watch the action, blinked in surprise and then gritted his teeth.]

 _Wish we could stop this race  
Start again and do it our way_

"Having any fun yet?" Scootaloo asked as Rainbow zoomed away into the foreground and Applejack and Apple Bloom were left behind in the background.

"Nope!" said Apple Bloom, "Maybe if we could go a little faster!" Applejack just ignored him. Mario then hovered over to the driver's side.

"Did you three actually..."

POW!

Mario was cut off when Applejack use a fore-leg to slug Mario away so he was left dazed on top of a hay bale barrier.

"Applejack! Why'd you do that?!" Apple Bloom cried out.

"Cause nopony, not even Mario, is gonna stop me from driving _my_ cart!" Applejack snapped.

"It's supposed to be _our_ kart! _Our kart_!" Apple Bloom yelled but Applejack wasn't listening.

[Ponies -They cheered as the racers drove by, then again as four ponies did a wave, then again a third time as the racer drove past, and three ponies popped out from behind a hay bale, including Bulk Biceps wearing a soda hat. Then the racetrack itself was painted in a checkered flag pattern as three carts raced across it.]

 _Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Go, go, go_!

[Rarity - She then used her controls to open the wings of _her_ swan cart, which prevented two racers on both side of her cart to pass.]

 _Gotta get some attention  
If I want that ribbon_

[Rainbow Dash - She pushed down on her steering wheel to make the cart go even fasters, which made Scootaloo lips flap about.]

 _Gotta push the limit further  
Blow away the competition_

[Applejack - As she sang, Apple Bloom was glaring at her and then noticed that a pony walking past the cart was faster than them.]

 _Gotta coast on through  
Just relax, we're gonna cruise it_

[Apple Bloom]

 _Guess I don't really care  
Since we're clearly gonna lose it_

[Rarity - she continuously opened the side wings of her cart as the expense and annoyance of the racers beside her. Even Sweetie Belle winced at the glares Rarity was getting, but Rarity was too busy showing off to notice.]

 _See, everypony's watching  
Presentation is a glory_

[Rainbow Dash - Her cart then passed two racers and Scootaloo noticed that they were going to fast that one of the back wheels was wobbling, which was a sign that it couldn't handle their current intensity.]

 _Just passed you, even faster  
Speed is king, end of story_

[Rarity - drove down the racetrack.]

 _Bigger, bolder down the track_

[Applejack - the continued moving very slowly and Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.]

 _Love the view from the back of the pack_

[Rainbow Dash - She eyeballed the finish line in the distance.]

 _Won't stop, we're on the attack_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - The screen spilt horizontally in three strips to show all three fillies together. A top overview of the track showed that starting from the top of a hill, the racer zoomed through three wide loops in town. All three loops intersected in the middle. Apple Bloom and Applejack entered the intersection from the right as Rainbow and Scootaloo zoomed past them along with the other racers.]

 _Too late to take it all back_!

[Ponies - The ponies cheered as Rarity opened the wings of her cart again, the second time, Applejack and Apple Bloom entered the intersection as Rainbow and Scootaloo and the other racers past perpendicular to them. The third time, the back wheel of Rainbow's cart broke off as she fought for control. As the audience and the cheerleaders shouted and Mario recovered from being knocked out and sat up. The three adult racers all approached the intersection at the same time. With all the other races behind Rarity!]

 _Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Go, go-_

"LOOK OUT!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted at once. Mario gasped in horror. But it was too late...

 **CRASH!**

Everypony has crashed into each other in a large heap of ponies and broken up carts in the middle of the intersection. Everypony groaned, but fortunately, aside from a few scratches and bruises, nopony was seriously hurt. Mario hovered over the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who weren't in the large pile of ponies or broken carts. They had all jumped clear, but still had gotten slightly battered and scratched up from the landing.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked worriedly.

"No! We're _not_ alright!" Apple Bloom cried out angrily.

"And it's all their fault!" Sweetie Belle added in the same tone.

"Not like they care!" Scootaloo added, "Just look!" Mario did look and found that the three older sisters were too busy checking their broken carts and hadn't even bothered checking on the three fillies at all.

"Oh! My beautiful swan cart is an ugly duckling!" Rarity complained dramatically.

"And my old-time cart is a rootin' tootin' wreck!" Applejack said in a sad tone. Rainbow Dash then passed the two of them pushing the remains of her cart.

"It still counts as a win if I _push_ my cart across right?" Rainbow asked as one of the wheels bounced forward after it broke off completely. Mario was furious. The Cutie Mark Crusaders just looked at each other. They were furious as well. Before Mario could say anything...

" _THEY'RE NOT **YOUR** CARTS_!" The three fillies screamed loudly and angrily. Everypony else, including their older sisters looked at them.

"Huh?" Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity asked cluelessly.

" _We_ were supposed to design them!" Apple Bloom snapped.

"And _we_ were supposed to drive them!" Scootaloo added.

"The Derby was supposed to be for us, not the three of you!" said Sweetie Belle sternly, "Now you've ruined it for everypony!" The three older sisters shared sad looks with each other. Then they looked back and saw that everypony else was giving them glares or upset looks.

"Uh-oh..." Diamond Tiara said nervously as she looked at Mario. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow looked and winced. The sound of a kettle whistling could be heard as Mario gritted his teeth. He was red in the face and seething with fury. The three older mare nervously braced themselves for a major scolding, but to their shock, Mario just panted heavily a few times, took a long and loud breath and glared at them. His message to the three mares was brief and very, very blunt.

"I'll shall talk to you three _later_!" Mario told them sternly before turning around to walk away without another word.

"Mmmh..." Rarity whimpered as one of the wings to her cart came off completely, "Yes, well, I suppose we might have gotten a teensy bit carried away..." The three fillies glared.

"We're telling Mario _everything_ ," Apple Bloom whispered to the two fillies, who sternly nodded in agreement.

"But I thought you all wanted our help," said Applejack.

"We did!" Apple Bloom replied, "We wanted you to help build our carts. But we all ended up with carts that are what each of you wanted!"

"Mm-hmm!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hummed in agreement.

"But why didn't you say anything?" Rainbow asked.

"You've all done the race before," said Scootaloo in her defense, "I just figured you knew best."

"Plus it's hard to speak up to older ponies who aren't Mario," said Sweetie Belle, "especially when they make you feel like your own ideas would disgrace the family...or their business!" Applejack and Rarity winced. They thought of begging the three fillies not to bring that up, but they knew either Mario already knew or he knew now. He was only a few yards away with Cheerilee trying to calm down from his rage.

"Oh, I certainly understand that," said Rarity, "But you mustn't think older ponies automatically know best."

"And we probably could have done a better job of listening to you," said Rainbow, "EEK!" Rainbow then dodged as an ultra hammer just missed clocking her on the head.

"Okay, a _lot_ better job of listening to you," Rainbow remarked as she corrected herself, "I bet we're gonna get it from Mario for this!"

"Oof. I guess we owe all three of you an apology," said Applejack.

"Maybe not just us," said Apple Bloom. The three mares turned to see that the other racers were still glaring at them. Cheerilee then stomped up as well, looking just as angry and upset.

"Mario is so furious that he's considering canceling the Derby altogether," said Cheerilee sternly, "And that would be a real shame considering how much work he put into that new racetrack he and Twilight built together." Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow felt ashamed.

"Um, how do you feel about a do-over?" Rainbow suggested with a nervous chuckle.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Cheerilee, "It would certainly lift Mario's spirits and I would really like to see what he's got planned for that second track." She then smirked, "But maybe the older ponies should sit this one out. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow just smiled sheepishly.

Later, Rainbow was wearing a red cap and purple pit crew outfit as she finished painting Scootaloo's cart. Scootaloo now had her very own cart designed to look like a fire phoenix.

"Thanks for helping us fix up our carts," said Scootaloo to Rainbow, "Pretty creative, right?" Rainbow smiled in reply.

At Apple Bloom and Applejack's garage, Applejack, now wearing a green cap with a blue pit crew outfit, was testing out the spoiler on Apple Bloom's kart. The yellow filly now had her own honest-to-goodness race cart.

"I know it's not traditional," said Apple Bloom, "But it sure looks fast, don't it?" Applejack just smiled in agreement.

At Rarity and Sweetie Belle's garage, Rarity, wearing a light blue cap and cerulean blue pit crew outfit, was adding the yellow garland to Sweetie Belle's green traditional cart.

"You know, darling," said Rarity, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that yellow fringe is bold after all. And it's a nice dedication to Mario too." Sweetie Belle giggled happily. It wasn't long before the three fillies were heading toward the starting line with _their_ new carts.

"Thanks, everypony," said Sweetie Belle, "We couldn't have done it without you." Rainbow and Scootaloo shared a high-five before the three fillies drove away.

"Yup, I sure am glad Miss Cheerilee agreed to run the race over again," said Applejack.

"Well, it isn't every year I get to say this twice, but..." said Cheerilee, "Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line!" As the racers, not single seats instead of two, lined up. It was then the fanfare music began to play once again.

(Cue favorite "course intro" music)

(Cue favorite "race intro fanfare" music)

"Racers!" Cheerilee announced, "On your marks..."

"...get set..."

"...GO!"

The racers then took off down the ramp for the second time. Apple Bloom to an early lead with her speedy apple race cart. Mario had also installed some crossing fences at the main intersection so their wouldn't be any more risks when carts entered the main intersection. Lyra and Bon Bon had willingly volunteered to be crossing guards.

"And it's probably best keeping all the grown-ups on the sidelines," Rainbow added, "But what are we supposed to do now? I'd rather not just stand her waiting for Mario to come and talk to us." All three ponies shuttered fearfully.

"Well, rather than just standing here waiting for the inevitable," said Rarity, "I think _I_ have an idea."

It wasn't long before the three ponies were sitting in wooden lounge chairs and each of them were wearing sun shades.

"Ahhh!" Rarity sighed as she sipped some juice through a straw, "Much better! Honestly, I'm not sure why we wanted to race those carts in the first place."

"Seriously!" Rainbow sighed in agreement, "This is the most relaxed I've been all day." It was then some spectators cheered as the carts zoomed down the track. Of course, Sweetie Belle was far behind, but she was enjoying her low top speed traditional race cart and waved hello to the spectators. Apple Bloom was in the lead with Scootaloo not too far behind.

" _Go, Scootaloo, go_!" Rainbow cheered excitedly, " _Woo-woo-woo-woo_!" She then looked to see Applejack was glaring at her while Rarity had a huge smirk on her face.

"Uhh, I mean...," Rainbow stuttered and laughed nervously as she went back to reclining on her lounge chair, "This is the life, right ponies?" Rainbow just sighed contently but still lifted her shades and smiled as she watched the race. While Scootaloo wasn't going for the fastest cart, she still placed in third and Apple Bloom successfully took first place. Sweetie Belle scored the most traditional prize and Scootaloo had managed to get the most creative for her phoenix cart. The ponies surrounding the three fillies cheered. Everypony had enjoyed the first race as Mario walked up to them.

"Well done, everypony," said Mario, "let's give a heart round to all our participants today." Everypony cheered, including Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity, but Mario ignored them for the time being.

"Now it's time for the second race," said Mario, "And to keep things as fair as possible, I'll be providing the race carts. But I've given them a paint job so each of you can figure out which cart is yours. You can go check them out whenever you're ready. The next race starts in an hour. See you all soon!" Mario then handed them some hoof-made brochures that showed the course map as well as a crash course about a gimmick Mario had added which allowed racers to toss items at each other or use them on themselves. Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity shared looks with each other.

"Think we should check it out?" said Rarity to the others.

"Why not?!" Applejack replied, "I've been curious about this special second race Mario's been talking about. Might as well see what the fuss is all about."

"Totally!" said Rainbow excitedly. It didn't take long before they reached one of multi-colored block boundaries. Since they had arrived early, they had set up their chairs near a triangluar shaped section where the racers landed from the first jump ramp and headed toward a second ramp. Plus it was in the middle of the track for the best view of the race. Not too many other ponies had tried watching the race there so the three older sisters didn't have to worry about it being crowded. The outside walls however, were packed with spectators. At the starting line, the eight young ponies were admiring the carts Mario had built for them. While they were standard pipe-frame race carts, the pipe part was painted the same color as the racer's fur with a large decal on the front of the steering wheel had their cutie mark on it. Some magic sparkles coming out of the engine at the back of the cart emphasized that they were all magically powered and eco-friendly.

"This is gonna be so cool," said Diamond Tiara excitedly, "Master has been hard at work on these carts for weeks now and I'm so glad we'll actually get to drive them."

"Me too," said Scootaloo, "Plus with everything fair, that means anypony has a chance of winning the race."

"True," said Sweetie Belle, "Plus nopony has been able to practice the course either so nopony had an advantage racing on it."

"Well, I wasn't going to have you guys race the track blind," said Mario as he and Twilight appeared wearing racer tees and matching caps.

"I'm gonna let you little ponies take a couple of practice laps around the track now," said Twilight, "That way you'll have some course experience."

"Since the carts are all the same, Twilight," said Apple Bloom, "does this mean it's all about how well you drive?"

"That is correct," said Twilight, "The race will be five laps around this special track. The top three finishers will get a trophy, but first place gets a very special prize. Right, honey?"

"That is true," said Mario as he held a gold trophy that was shaped like a golden apple, "The winner of this second race not only gets this gold trophy, but...gets to _keep_ their _Mario-made_ race cart." The young ponies gasped and cheered excitedly. Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack, who had been listening, were surprised.

"Now _that_ would've been a nice prize when we were racing the Derby as fillies," said Rainbow, "Those carts look _so_ awesome!"

"Indeed," said Rarity as she looked at Sweetie Belle's cart with some fancy binoculars, "While the pipe-frame design is a bit rustic, I love the personal touch of painting it Sweetie Belle's complexion, which is also mine as well." It was then Twilight guided the eight racers around the track for the first lap and explained about the large jump ramps and some rather slippery red and yellow stripped panels that gave you a quick speed boost. She also explained further about the floating boxes placed about the track and that your position affected what item you could get. Then the purple alicorn let the racers drive the rest of the first lap and second one alone. It was exactly ten minutes later when Cheerilee and Mario arrived. It was time for the second race.

(cue favorite Mario Kart "course intro" music)

(cue favorite Mario Kart "race start" fanfare)

The spectators cheered as the Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow all cheered for their siblings. Mario then used a small cloud to hover before the racers as he used a fishing pole to hold up a traffic signal.

"Okay, everypony," said Mario as Cheerilee stood on the sidelines with the staring flag, "Since Cheerilee got to do the countdown last time...twice...I get to do it for the second race. Good luck out there!" As Mario counted down, a yellow light appeared until he shouted the starting phrase and then the yellow lights all turned green and Cheerilee waved her flag.

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...1..."

"...GO!"

(Cue "SNES Mario Circuit" music)

The eight racers took off at high speed down the straight away and everypony cheered. As the racers neared the first turn, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Diamond Tiara started fighting for pole position as Sweetie Belle stayed toward the back of the pack. Those at the front were able to drive through the first set of floating boxes. Since Apple Bloom was in the lead, all she got was a single banana peel. But the yellow filly wasn't too worried.

"I know just what to do with this," said Apple Bloom as they raced through the first hairpin turn and headed toward the first speed ramp. But as Apple Bloom dropped her banana peel onto the track. Sugar Stix then tossed a green turtle shell at her and it hit the banana instead, making both items poof away.

"Dog-gone it!" said Apple Bloom as she sped up the ramp into the air and landed the other side to continue racing. The rest of the racers did the same. Sweetie Belle took advantage of the extra speed panel before the jump ramp, which sent her higher and farther into the air so she was right behind Apple Bloom. But then Crackle Pop tossed a red turtle shell at the marshmallow filly and it homed in on her for a direct hit. Sweetie Belle spun around twice and came to a stop. She felt a bit dizzy but recovered and continued racing.

"All of today's sponsored racing was done with the young ponies safety in mind," said Twilight, using an amplification spell to project her voice, "All racers are wearing helmets and are using safety belts for their own...uhh...safety."

"Plus all the red and green shells used in today's race are made out of cardboard and paper mache," said Mario, using an amplification spell as well, "No turtles were harmed or deprived of their shells for this race. Fluttershy would have our necks otherwise."

"No, dear," said Twilight, "Fluttershy would only hurt you." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Please do not try this at home," Mario finished rather annoyingly as Twilight giggled to herself. It was then most of the racers were now driving off the second jump ramp. The landing was a bit uneven, which made some carts bounce about. The racers fought for control since there was a hard right turn just after the bumpy strip of racetrack. Some racers managed to stay on the track while a few, like Apple Bloom and Sugar Stix, were off road as they tried to take the turn too late and got stuck in the grass.

"Gotta get back on the track!" said Apple Bloom as her cart slowly got back into the dirt road. Meanwhile, Snips had just picked up a green shell. He smirked evilly as he tossed it right at Scootaloo. Scootaloo winced and then used her item, which was a bird feather. The feather made her cart jump _over_ the green shell as it passed underneath her.

"Awesome!" said Scootaloo excitedly, but then saw the green shell hit the rainbow colored blocks and headed right back at her.

"Yikes!" said Scootaloo as she swerved to avoid being hit. Snips had been right behind her when the green shell hit him head on and made him spin out.

"Whoa...I hit myself," said Snips dizzily, then Sweetie Belle threw a red shell as she drove by, which targeted the unicorn colt and sent him spinout again.

"Oh cut it out!" said Snips in annoyance. Sweetie Belle just rolled her eyes and got another lucky chance for an item. She then found that she had gotten a red and white mushroom.

"Ooh! A speed boost!" said Sweetie Belle as she noticed that there was a quick S curve that lead to the finish line. But Train Tracks and Crackle Pop were jostling for position in front of her.

"Gotta time it just right!" Sweetie Belle told herself as she lined up her kart to drive straight through the S curve and rocketed ahead for a couple of seconds and right between the two racers and found herself in third as she finished her first lap.

" _You can do it, Sweetie Belle_!" Rarity shouted.

" _Go Scootaloo_!" Rainbow shouted.

" _Give it all you've got littl' Sis_!" Applejack called out. The other spectators cheered as well. The three fillies smirked as they continued to fight for first place. But they also had the over five foals to deal with as well. The most aggressive were Snips, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. Crackle Pop, Train Tracks, Sugar Stix and Sweetie Belle were less aggressive, but they were being more strategic with their driving, but tended to stay behind the more aggressive racers. In general, Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, and Scootaloo were mostly in the top three spots for most of the race. Crackle Pop, Train Tracks, and Snips, were in the middle and sometimes one of them would get into the top three using a red shell or star, but were soon knocked back with a banana or green shell or they didn't take a turn properly and ended up off road. Sugar Stix and Sweetie Belle tended to stay toward the back of the pack, which allowed them to take advantage of getting better items like mushrooms, invincibility stars, and even...

KA-BOOM!

During the fourth lap, Sugar Stix managed to get an ultra rare lightning bolt. She used it immediately, causing everypony except herself to shrink half their size, which also made their carts slower as well.

"Hey! What happened to us?" Scootaloo asked in a squeaky voice.

"What happened to my voice?" Diamond Tiara asked in her squeaky voice.

"I think we got shrunk!" Apple Bloom replied in her own squeaky voice.

"I sound like a girl!" Snip cried out, getting glares from all the fillies nearby, and a green shell from Apple Bloom who tossed it backwards so the colt ran into it. Before Sugar Stix could reach third place, the other racers returned to normal size and continued racing, which eventually made Sugar Stix lose her lead since she didn't like jostling other carts to keep her position. Sweetie Belle had just sent another red shell at Crackle Pop and managed to get into fifth place as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom crossed the finish line.

(Cue "Final Lap" fanfare)

"THE FINAL LAP!" Mario and Cheerilee announced and made the ponies cheered.

"Go! Go! Derby Racers!" Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack cheered.

(Cue "Final Lap version of SNES Mario Circuit" music)

The eight racers were now all looking very determined as they started fighting harder than ever to take the lead. Even the more conservative racer found their inner confidence and managed to create a fight so positions were changing to much that nopony could keep track of who was in the lead. But that changed as the racers entered the first S bend. Poor Snips got forced into the back of the pack since every time he tried to take the lead, he kept getting pelted with items. Diamond Tiara also was getting overwhelmed with items as well and soon couldn't stay in contention for the lead. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were the only ponies fighting for first place since they had been smart enough to use their items to keep everypony else away.

"I'm gonna win!" Apple Bloom shouted as they exited the final turn toward the second S bend and the finish line.

"No, I'm gonna win!" Scootaloo taunted back as they raced side by side. Suddenly...

BASH!

(Cue favorite "Incivility" theme)

Sweetie Belle suddenly bashed right between the two fillies, making them spin out and then zoomed across the finish line as she and her cart sparkled in rainbow colors.

(Cue "1st place" fanfare)

"Sweetie Belle takes first place!" Mario announced from above, "Followed by Crackle Pop in second, Train Tracks in third, and Apple Bloom in fourth!" The spectators cheered excitedly.

(Cue favorite "results" music)

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but giggle as she waved to the other ponies and took a victory lap. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were in shock after the victory lap was complete and everypony climbed out of their carts. Rarity was the first to reach her little sister as she used her magic to put the filly on her shoulder so they could cheer together. The other ponies gathered around to celebrate Sweetie Belle's victory. But plenty of ponies gave Crackle Pop and Train Tracks congratulations too. Applejack and Rainbow both gave their respective sisters a hug as well.

"Y'all did great out there, Apple Bloom!" said Applejack.

"I'm sure if Sweetie Belle hadn't gotten that star, you _totally_ would have won, Scoot," said Rainbow. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were still recovering from their shock to reply.

"I didn't know invincibility stars could make you go _that_ fast!" said Scootaloo.

"Remember our physics lesson about wind resistance?" Cheerilee asked. Apple Bloom blinked as Scootaloo gasped silently.

"I remember!" said Scootaloo, "That happens during flying as well. When Pegasi fly behind each other. The ponies in the back have to reduce their speed because they don't have to deal with wind resistance. Same happens with carts as well if you get directly behind them!"

"Exactly Scootaloo," said Cheerilee, "Since everypony was racing so close together, Sweetie Belle used the speed boosting star and drafted behind multiple racers to increase her speed even more, giving her the momentum to pass everypony and win the race!"

"This physics stuff is really cool!" said Apple Bloom, "Any more physics we can learn in class, Miss Cheerilee?" Cheerilee chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do," said Cheerilee, but deep down, it made her very happy seeing her students so eager to learn.

(cue favorite "award ceremony" music)

It wasn't long before Sweetie Belle, Crackle Pop, and Train Tracks were each given their trophies. Sweetie Belle then got her picture taken beside Mario in what was now _her_ "Mario" cart. Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack applauded for Sweetie Belle as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered for their best friend. The three older sisters also took notice that Mario looked much more cheerful as he and Sweetie Belle shared a hug and the little filly kissed his cheek to say thank you for the new cart.

"Well, Mario is certainly looking much more cheerful," said Applejack.

"You think he'll forget about speaking to us?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, "This is Mario we're talking about. But maybe he'll go easier on us since the Applewood Derby still finished with success."

"Plus we did apologize to everypony," said Applejack, "I'm sure he'll just give us a simple slap on the hoof."

Later that evening at the castle. Mario had the three ponies inside the library room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE THREE OF YOU!"

Mario wasted no time speaking severely to the three ponies. The three ponies cringed as Mario paced back and forth before them.

"Your little sisters have told me everything!" Mario continued angrily, " It's bad enough that you three, once again, have disregard your little sister's ideas and opinions. Not only did you take over their carts and make them your own, but you were so focused on yourselves that you didn't even bother to check and make sure that you're little sisters were okay after _you all_ made everypony crash. Cart accidents are nothing to laugh at and the fact one of the foals could've been seriously hurt and you only cared about your stupid carts really, _really angers me_! _That's just selfishness on a whole another level_!" The three ponies just looked ashamed.

"Tuning out your sisters and taking over _their_ carts is one thing," said Mario, "But that's not the only issue I'm having about all of this!" He then glared at Applejack.

"Applejack! I _do_ understand the importance of honoring traditions and _you_ have no business telling Apple Bloom or any other ponies otherwise," Mario snapped, "the fact you made Apple Bloom feel like she would be the family disgrace if she didn't do things your way is unacceptable! If you think being stubborn is going to continue family traditions, you're gonna find out the hard way all those traditions are gonna be ruined because you tried forcing them on Apple Bloom and other ponies. And if you don't want me or Apple Bloom in the family, let's seal the deal: _We like strawberries more than apples_!" Applejack let out a strained whinny as her jaw hit the floor and her left eye twitched uncontrollably. He then turned to Rainbow.

"Dashie, I don't know what it's going to take for you to realize that there are more important things than speed," said Mario, "It's nearly gotten you thrown out of the Wonderbolts and yet here you are so focused on speed that you could've landed Scootaloo in the hospital! I saw your kart falling apart just before the crash. The fact you didn't consider Scootaloo's safety when you built _your_ kart really gives me the impression that you love your need for speed _far_ _more_ than that little filly!"

"That's not true!" Rainbow said in a broken tone, fighting back tears, but Mario didn't listen as he went to speak to Rarity.

"Rarity, you're the last pony I'd suspect to tune Sweetie Belle out," said Mario, "But then again, I guess your resentment over Muffins must have _really_ cloud your judgment!" Rarity said nothing as her eyes began to water.

"Did you ever ask why the judges picked Muffins' cart for most creative?" Mario asked. Rarity blinked as a hint that she didn't.

"You know that Muffins has an eye condition that affects her coordination," said Mario sternly, "That makes also being able to construct something very, very difficult. It also didn't help that _nopony_ was willing to be her cart partner. She was forced to build that cart alone and she spent all night making it too."

"But it looked so shabby!" Rarity protested, "How could a bunch of slapped pieces of wood be considered the most creative!?" Mario darkened his glare at her, making the marshmallow mare gulp nervously.

"Rarity, what goes into a creating the best creative projects?" Mario asked bluntly.

"Well...heart and soul of course...and a good idea," Rarity replied.

"Exactly," said Mario, " _That_ cart might not have been the prettiest cart on the racetrack. But Muffins spend all night pouring her heart and soul into it and she did it alone! She even told me that it fell apart seven times during her test runs. Yet the fact that her cart managed to get from start to finish in one piece was a huge accomplishment for her! And the judges took notice of that. Muffins gave it her all despite, in your words, a lackluster result. That's why she won first place for most creative." Mario then pulled out a blue ribbon from his mane. Rarity saw how faded it looked and gasped silently.

"This is the ribbon Muffin's won," said Mario sternly and then threw it on the floor before Rarity, "She said you can have it. You obviously need it more than she does!" Mario then stomped away and stood before the front door.

"You're little sisters may have accepted your apology," said Mario sternly with his back against them, "but I hope you figure out a way to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Because you nearly caught several other pones, _innocent bystanders in this circumstance_ , in the crossfire and you could've hurt them severely." Mario slammed the door to the room and left. Rarity then picked up the faded blue ribbon and started to cry before letting the ribbon fall out of her magic grip.

"Oh, Rares, I know you feel bad but...there's...no...reason..." Applejack soon found she couldn't hold back her tears either.

"Who are we kidding!" Applejack sobbed, "We're awful sisters and that's all there is too it..." Applejack couldn't say more. All she and Rarity could do was hold each other and cry. They suddenly stopped when they saw that Rainbow was also crying as well. Rainbow looked at them with eyes full of tears.

"What?" said Rainbow, "Just got something in my...I mean..." Rainbow then gave up trying to cover up her tears since they had increased as she tried to talk, "Somepony hold me because I feel so horrible...I could've hurt Scootaloo and I promised...to keep her safe...and I...I failed!" Rainbow wailed as Applejack and Rarity pulled her in for a hug and the three ponies held each other and just let themselves cry. Even when they ran out of tears, they continued to hold each other close for what felt like hours before they heard the door open again. This made them pull away when they saw Mario had returned. He was holding a tray with some glasses of water. Each pony didn't waste any time grabbing their own glass and taking some slow sips and then they looked at him with red eyes and checks sticky from un-wiped tears.

"We know we failed alot of ponies today," said Rainbow sadly.

"And we know saying sorry isn't enough," said Rarity in broken tone, "but we are truly are."

"And I didn't mean to make you or Apple Bloom feel like you're not part of the family," sobbed Applejack, "I...I can accept if you two like...strawberries...more than apples." Applejack's left eye twitched saying that. Mario just sighed slowly.

"In all honesty," said Mario, "That only applies to me because I grew up on strawberries since Mom loved them. But I did fall in love with apples the first time I ate my first slice of Sweet Apple Acre pie. Apple Bloom does like strawberries, but I'm not sure if she prefers them over apples." Applejack sniffled.

"I can live with that," said Applejack with a few sniffles, "I love you."

"We all do," Rarity croaked. Mario then took a deep breath.

"Listen you three, I don't mean to be cruel," said Mario, "I just want you three to learn to listen to your little sisters. How can you expect them to come to you for help if they feel like you don't care about what they say? You've seen just how much damage being tuned out and ignored did to me. It's why I get so upset when stuff like this happens. I don't want any of those fillies to ever feel that low and helpless. Bottling up their anger to the point you end up getting the explosion over something minor."

"We understand Big Brother," said Applejack quietly, "I hope you know we never mean for this to happen."

"But you still tuned them out," said Mario, "I guess I wanna know why? I mean what went through your minds when you did that?"

"Well...I think we can all agree that we just have fond memories about the Derby," said Applejack but then looked sadly at Rarity, "Well, most of us did."

"I actually do have found memories about the Derby," said Rarity, "it was just getting second for most creative was the only damper, but...Mario did make a point. I never asked the judges why they gave Muffins first place. I just let myself feel bitter and jealous about it. Even blaming myself for not understanding my audience."

"I may have never been a racer like you Mario," said Rainbow, "but I just love the thrill of riding a race cart at high speed. And I like winning...a little too much for my own good. Heh...yeah...I guess..."

"I guess what we're trying to say is that it's a shame the Derby is only for young ponies," said Applejack, "Even thought we did step over our sisters to do it...We enjoyed being able to drive a race cart again."

"I would certainly agree with that," said Rarity, "Even a fashionista like me enjoys a good race from time to time, especially when you can design a cart that emphasizes yourself."

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "Flying races are fun in all, but nothing beats a cart race." Mario started and then he laughed.

"Is that what this was all about?" Mario chuckled, "You didn't have to step over your little sisters for that!" The three mares shared looks with each other.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Well, I did design this racetrack for the Derby," said Mario in an over the top casual tone, "and now that the Derby is over...there's nopony else going to be using it..." Mario gave them a smirk. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow stared and then huge smiles appeared on their faces.

The next day, Fluttershy, Shenran, Twilight, Pinkie, Starlight, Spike, Mario, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack were all lined up at the starting line of Mario's racetrack. Each of them had created their own carts for the race.

"Using my new magic engines will allow Applejack to drive her traditional cart and keep pace with everypony else," Mario explained, "Each cart is designed to reflect their driver. And the race carts are fast enough to give you the thrill of a good, speedy drive. No prizes this time around. Just a good five lap race with all our friends." Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow smiled.

"It's everything we've ever wanted, darling," said Rarity, "Thank you for doing this, Mario!"

"Thanks Big Brother," said Applejack.

"Yeah, thanks Mario!" said Rainbow, "Now let's get this race started."

"Alright," said Mario as Scootaloo hovered down on her own little cloud. Apple Bloom was holding the starting flag. Sweetie Belle was wearing her own cheerleader's outfit with pom-poms on her fore-hooves.

"Pony cart racers, start your engines!" Sweetie Belle announced.

(Cue favorite "Race intro" fanfare)

Scootaloo just smiled as she held the traffic light. Apple Bloom then did the countdown.

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...1..."

"...GO!"

And the Mane eight were off, racing down the track as the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered them on.

In the end, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow got their chance to enjoy the cart racing with their very own carts.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders got the carts they wanted, won the prizes they wanted to get, and got another apology and promise from their sisters that would do a better job listening to them. Plus Sweetie Belle got her own Mario-made race cart, but wasn't sure where she could drive it...for now at least.

But they all had learned one lesson together.

Derby Racing isn't about the carts, or the prizes, or even the thrill of the race.

It's all about having fun with your friends.

And that's why Mario loved cart racing so much.

 **And there you have it! A "Mario Kart" inspired chapter. I hope you enjoyed all the bonus content. There was a second race that is a near throwback to the original Super Mario Kart races. I always felt like Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity got away too easy after causing such a mess. But I hope I found a balance between Mario's being stern with them and that he's only stern because he loves them and wants them to take the CMC seriously. And we got an alternate ending that allowed the three older sisters to do what they had wanted with the rest of the Mane Eight. Race with their own hoof-made carts. Plus I'm still hoping to see the Mane Six as DLC for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe...but it's a long shot...**

 **I wonder if I surprised anypony with having Sweetie Belle win first place, especially since she was mostly in 7th and 8th place for most of the race. Either way, it's a nice throwback to all Mario Kart racers who have actually managed to pull off that comeback victory on the last lap!**

 **Next time; Get ready to experience the first and only appearance of Zombie Mario! You might want to hide your...cookies...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	138. 28 Pranks Later

28 Pranks Later

 _Pony's Log Number 615: Some jokes are funny, but Rainbow has crossed the line! Time to teach her how dangerous "rainbows" can be..._

It was a dark and spooky night in the woods as Fluttershy was walking with some animals back home, which included Angel and her bear friend Harry.

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic," said Fluttershy to the animals, "I didn't mean for us to get out here after dark. But there's really nothing to be afraid of. the forest at night is the same as the forest during the day." it was the a strong gust of wind blew past followed by some howling in the distance. Fluttershy looked behind her at surveyed the ominous surroundings.

"Only...darker," Fluttershy added with a very nervous smile on her face and then added through her teeth, "Why didn't I bother inviting Shenran to come with us?" Fluttershy knew the answer. Shenran had stayed home to take care of some housecleaning she had fallen behind on. So he was safe at home...and probably worried sick why she was heading home so late. Fluttershy was then startled when Harry got underneath the yellow Pegasus as Angel and the other animals ducked under the large bear as well, trembling fearfully. Harry was so afraid that his teeth were also chattering.

"Still, maybe we should hurry back to the cottage," said Fluttershy when something whooshed across the foreground and Harry grabbed the yellow Pegasus to hold her for comfort. Fluttershy then got out of Harry's arms and they started to search. She then noticed that Harry still looked frightened and gently patted his shoulder with a fore-hoof.

"Nothing to worry about," said Fluttershy, "No reason to-"

WHOOSH!

Fluttershy was then startled as the shadow zoomed across the background. It was then a strange looking monster groaned from behind them and also had glowing purple eyes. Harry was the first to see the monster, followed by Fluttershy.

" _Ruuuun_!" Fluttershy screamed and the group did just that. Fluttershy panted as she and the animals ran for their lives. But the monster managed to cut them off and hovered before them. It gave another eerie sounding moan and lightning stuck behind it to make it look even scarier. Fluttershy just looked at the monster fearfully when...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

The monster roared loudly at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Fluttershy screamed loudly and rushed into Harry's arms and whimpered fearfully. It was then the monster flew closer to reveal...that it was Rainbow wearing a hoof-made monster costume. Rainbow began to laugh as Fluttershy opened an eye that was brimming with tears.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow called out and laughed harder as she landed on her back. Poor Fluttershy was still hyperventilating.

"That wasn't funny!" Fluttershy said with a very out of breath voice and watery eyes, "You really scared me! I hope you're happy!" Harry growled in agreement and shook his head in disapproval. Rainbow had gotten back on all fours.

"Nope. You're too easy," said Rainbow, "You're scared of _every_ thing!"

"That's not true," Fluttershy protested bitterly. Then Shenran arrived.

"Honey! Honey!" Shenran called out, "I heard you scream and rushed over here as fast as I could. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm _not_ okay!" Fluttershy snapped, "Rainbow thought it was funny to scare the living daylights out of me! All because she considers me an easy target!"

"Oh really?!" Shenran said sternly as he glared at her. Rainbow just smiled smugly.

"Boo," said Rainbow to Fluttershy's face.

"AAH!" Fluttershy yelped and zipped up to a tree branch upside down and her teeth chattered fearfully. Rainbow just waved a fore leg to say "Told ya so". Harry grunted at her and Shenran growled at the blue Pegasus.

"Why you!" Shenran snarled and lunged at her. Rainbow dodged at the last minute.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Rainbow taunted and gave Shenran a raspberry.

"I'd never kiss your lips ya little-"

BONK!

Shenran lunged at Rainbow angrily again, but then time Rainbow set herself up so Shenran slammed headfirst into a tree trunk, leaving the Pegasus stallion dizzy.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow shouted, laughed at Shenran, and then zoomed away. Fluttershy then recovered as she hovered over to her still woozy husband.

"Ugh..." Shenran groaned as he put a fore-hoof to his head, but winced when he touched something that made his head hurt more.

"Oh no!" said Fluttershy as she noticed a patch of purple on his fore-head, "You got a nasty bruise!"

"Thanks to Rainbow," Shenran remarked. Fluttershy grunted angrily.

"She's not gonna get away with this!" Fluttershy told her husband.

Shenran silently agreed with her.

(main theme)

Fluttershy wasted no time calling for an intervention with the rest of the Mane Eight. While Fluttershy and Shenran, whom the latter had a bandage on his fore-head, had explained what had happened, Rainbow seemed unapologetic. In fact, the blue Pegasus was boasting over what had happened.

"I mean," Rainbow bragged, "how could you not appreciate _that_?" Twilight was standing between Rainbow and Fluttershy's thrones. Mario was sitting in his own throne looking very angry. Fluttershy and Shenran looked upset as well and both has their fore-legs crossed.

"Because I don't think being scared is very fun!" said Fluttershy huffily, "And I don't appreciate that you made my husband slam head first into a tree trunk!"

"He's the one who charged at me!" Rainbow protested.

"Only because you called my wife an easy target!" Shenran shot back.

"Rainbow _Ashleigh_ Dash!" Mario scolded sternly, "You know how hurtful that comment is for me and Fluttershy!"

"For the last time, my middle name isn't Ashleigh!" Rainbow protested, "Besides, it was all in good fun. I'm sure you could get that!"

"I do!" Pinkie replied, "Your hearts gets all racy, your hooves get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry-ie! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest if great!" Pinkie made her heart pump out of her chest, her fore-legs wiggle, and her mouth to...stick out, but fixed it a couple of seconds later.

"Only for you!" Mario and Shenran said together as Fluttershy just kept glaring at Rainbow.

"See? _Everypony_ likes a good prank!" said Rainbow, "They're just jokes! Not my fault the only _boys_ in our group can't take a joke!"

"Some jokes are funny, but not this one, Dashie," said Mario firmly, "You're taking advantage of Fluttershy's issues for your own selfish need for laughs and that isn't right!"

"Yeah, and she told me you have a bad habit of doing that to her ever since you two were fillies!" Shenran added. Rainbow just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Now, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, "I don't think Fluttershy would have called us all here to talk about this if she thought it was funny. Everypony has things they like and things they don't."

"And scarin' Fluttershy is just lazy," said Applejack sternly.

"Lazy?!" Rainbow scoffed.

"A prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing," Twilight added.

"Well said dear," said Mario in agreement.

"But what if it's really, really, really, really, _really_ funny?" Pinkie asked as she bounced over to Twilight.

"And I can do funny," Rainbow bragged. Mario and Shenran shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"I know you can," said Twilight as she walked behind Rainbow's throne, "I guess the trick is making sure your idea of funny matches the pony you're pranking." Twilight didn't seem to notice that Rainbow was hiding her giggles. Mario was just giving her a death glare as his wife went to take a seat.

"That way-"

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!

The moment Twilight sat down, a loud prolonged fart was heard that echoed throughout the room. Mario was taken aback by the sound.

"O-kay...I think we might need to reconsider Taco Tuesdays," said Mario wearily as he leaned away from Twilight's throne.

"Honey!" Twilight snapped as she pulled out a whoopee cushion with her magic.

"Oh," said Mario as Twilight glared as Rainbow laughed and then Pinkie was also cracking up. The others just gave Rainbow and Pinkie annoyed, unamused, and disturbed looks. Pinkie then zipped between Rainbow and Twilight as she and Rainbow burst out laughing. Then they shared a hoof-bump with each other as Twilight continued to glare at them while holding the whoopee cushion in her magic.

"Good one, Rainbow!" said Pinkie, "Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny!"

"Not really!" said Twilight indignantly as she tossed the whoopee cushion away from herself.

"Yeah, it was funnier when Luna made Mom sit on one," said Mario and then snickered, "but that was because it took Mom a good fifteen minutes to stop shifting and get off her chair." Mario then started laughing to himself.

"Seriously?" Twilight asked annoyingly.

"Well, a whoopee cushion is a cheap way to get a laugh," said Mario as he calmed down.

" _What_?!" Rainbow and Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Applejack, "A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut."

" _What_?!" Rainbow and Pinkie exclaimed again.

"Honestly, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity indignantly, "if you are not willing to put forth the effort requested to pull a prank that everypony can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all." Rainbow looked stunned as she turned to Pinkie, who shrugged a fore-leg in reply.

"Fine!" said Rainbow angrily as she hovered into the air, "If you ponies want effort, then that's just what you'll get." With that Rainbow flew out of an open castle window.

"Rainbow get back here!" Mario shouted but Rainbow didn't listen.

"I'm sure she understood what we meant," said Twilight.

"Great," Mario said wearily, "Now Rainbow is gonna be worse than ever!"

"Not if I can help it," said Shenran as he pulled out his swords, "With _these_ , she'll get the message quick!"

"Shenran, put those away at once!" said Fluttershy sternly.

"Spoil my fun why don't you?" Shenran muttered under her breath as he put his swords away.

"Say something, dear?" Fluttershy asked in a dangerously sweet tone as she got into his face.

"Just that I love you very much," Shenran replied quickly and gave a squeaky smile.

"I thought so," Fluttershy said smugly and pecked his lips. Mario just rolled his eyes and began making plans to leave Ponyville for the rest of the day to avoid any pranks.

Later that day at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was with Sweetie Belle.

"I know you're excited about the Filly Guide Cookie Drive," Rarity told her little sister, "but I still have to do a few finishing touches on your uniform." They both entered Rarity's workroom and blinked in surprised. The mannequin was now perched on top of a giant cake. Sweetie Belle excitedly walked up to the cake and took a big bite out of it.

"Hmm, not bad," said Sweetie Belle. Rarity just looked at the cake skeptically. She then found a note sitting before the mannequin and went to read it.

"Huh," said Rarity as she read the note aloud, ""You asked for it"."

"What does it mean?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"Hmm. I assume this is Dash's idea of a prank," Rarity answered, "which can only mean she's rigged some kind of booby trap to your Filly Guide uniform up there."

"So how do we get it down?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Should we ask if Mario can spring the trap? He's pretty good at springing traps and getting out of them." Rarity chuckled.

"How true," said Rarity, "But Mario went to spend the day at Canterlot to get away from Dash's pranks. So what are we gonna do you ask? We don't. If Dash thinks I'm going to fall for whatever she's got in mind, she's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from!" Rarity then grabbed some fabric and went to work. But as she went to use the sewing machine.

SPLAT!

The sewing machine fell apart...and was actually another cake. Sweetie Belle leaned in and took a huge bite out it.

"Hmm. The sewing machine cake is actually better then the _cake_ cake," said Sweetie Belle. Rarity couldn't contain her temper after that.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity screamed angrily. She and Sweetie Belle then heard laughter. There was Rainbow Dash outside of the window, laughing at them.

"Gotcha! Ha-ha!" said Rainbow, "How's _that_ for effort?" Rainbow then flew away as Rarity watched her fly off. Rarity then glared at Sweetie Belle who was just innocently stuffing her face with more cake.

Later that day, Diamond Tiara was busy shunting some freight cars in the yard when Rainbow arrived. A little note of interest was that the little filly hadn't been at the intervention that morning and didn't know that the blue Pegasus was on a pranking spree. Rainbow snickered to herself as Diamond Tiara came up quietly and gave the freight cars a push. Then she stopped and the silly freight cars went bump into each other.

"Oh!" the freight cars cried, "whatever is happening?!" Diamond Tiara giggled to herself as Rainbow made her presence known.

"Hey, Di," said Rainbow, "Stay in the yard today. Mario is supposed to come and see you. Something about a surprise."

"Oh wow!" said Diamond Tiara excitedly, "Master knows that I work very hard in the yards and on my branch line. Maybe he wants me to pull a special train!" Rainbow was already flying off and snickering to herself.

A few hours later, Twilight was walking around town when she noticed that several ponies were grumbling dreadfully.

"What's going on everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Diamond Tiara is late with our deliveries," said Lilly Valley.

"I'm still waiting for my delivery!" said Bon Bon.

"She never brought mine either!" added Savior Faire, "And I'm losing customers because we don't have our spice delivery!" He pointed toward the cafe were ponies were angrily grumbling about there not being any food and some of them were leaving huffily. Twilight hummed to herself as a stern look appeared on her face. It wasn't long before she found Diamond Tiara just reclining against the front of a freight car. She had finished rearranging all the freight cars a couple of hours ago. She had her eyes closed until a dark shadow hovered over her.

"Huh?" said Diamond Tiara as she opened her eyes and saw Twilight looking very sternly at her.

"Just what do you think you're doing young lady!" Twilight scolded, "You're customers are complaining about their deliveries being late! Yet here you are lounging around in the yard!" Diamond Tiara was taken aback by Twilight's tone.

"I...I'm s-s-sorry," said Diamond Tiara nervously, "Master told me to stay here for a surprise. Rainbow sent me the message this morning!" Twilight blinked and then she groaned and face-hooved herself.

"Sweetie," said Twilight in a gentle and firm tone, "Mario didn't sent any messages. How could he? He's away in Canterlot for the day." Diamond Tiara blinked and then her face scrunched up in pure rage.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Diamond Tiara screamed at the top of her lungs, making the surrounding landscape shake. Rainbow then flew past the front of the castle laughing at Diamond Tiara's expense. While Diamond Tiara was able to make her deliveries, the other ponies were less sympathetic despite apologizing. Diamond Tiara had to make the deliveries free of charge to compensate for being late, which was big deal since that was her income ever since Spoiled Rich cut off her allowance.

Back in Fluttershy's cottage, Shenran was giving various animals their dinner. Things were pretty quiet at first, but then some squirrels started snickering, followed by a few raccoons, then Harry, and then Angel and some of his bunny friends. Shenran tried to ignore the snickering at first, but then he started to get annoyed as all the animals were now snickering behind his back.

"Alright, what's so funny?" Shenran demanded as he hovered before him. The animals then started laughing. Shenran glared as Fluttershy hovered into the room.

"I don't know what's so funny," said Fluttershy firmly, "but that's no way to treat my..." Fluttershy then noticed a sheet of paper was taped onto her husband's back and pulled it off.

"Uh...honey," said Fluttershy as she handed Shenran the sheet of paper, "I think this is why their snickering." Shenran blinked when he saw what was on the sheet of paper.

My name is Stinky!

And below it was a rainbow on it.

It was then he heard a familiar blue Pegasus laughing from a window. Rainbow then blew a raspberry at him.

"You're gonna get it!" Shenran remarked as he headed toward the front door. But when he opened.

KER-SPLAT!

Shenran got a bucket of shaved onions dumped on him. And I mean the strong smelly kind!

"Gotcha!" Rainbow taunted, "See ya later, Stinky!" Shenran growled angrily.

" _Rainbow Dash_!" Shenran yelled. Behind him, Fluttershy and the rest of the animals all held their noses since Shenran really did smell terrible due to the strong smelling onions. Fluttershy didn't waste time preparing her husband a bath. Unfortunately, it took a _full_ hour before she managed to help him get the smell of onion out of his mane, tail, and fur. And yes, Fluttershy did use her perfume scented shampoo and soaps too!

Late that night, Applejack was busy setting up various ropes, bells, and frying pans around her bedroom. Apple Bloom then peeked inside the room.

"What's all this, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked, "I thought you were gonna help me get ready for the Filly Guide Cookie Drive."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," said Applejack, "But Rainbow Dash has been on a prankin' tear, and you can never be too careful. You're friend Diamond Tiara learned that the hard way."

"I heard," said Apple Bloom, "So unfair that she had to give her deliveries for free. Those delays weren't even her fault!"

"I agree," said Applejack, "Rainbow will pick just 'bout anypony for her pranks. And I'm gonna be ready for her!"

"Do you really think Dash is gonna try and prank you in your sleep?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Not if I have anythin' to say about it," said Applejack as she turned her lamp off and went to sleep. Apple Bloom just said nothing and turned the hall light off as she headed to her bedroom.

"See ya in the mornin', sugarcube," said Applejack as she went to sleep.

The next morning, Applejack woke up with a start to find a pig sleeping in her bed beside her.

"Huh?!" Applejack exclaimed when she noticed that her bed, side table, and lamp were now outside in the middle of the pig pen as the rooster crowed.

"Whoa!" Applejack yelped as she tried to climb out of bed, but tripped and fell face first into some mud. Rainbow laughed at her from above.

"Ha! _Still_ think I'm lazy?" Rainbow remarked, "Gotcha! Pigpen..." Rainbow laughed harder and flew off.

"Ugh! Rainbow Dash!" Applejack grunted as the pig jumped off her bed and splashed into the mud beside her. Applejack, now coated from head to hoof in mud, just sulked.

As some polka music played in the background, it was clear that nopony was safe from Rainbow's pranks. Cranky was in his and Matilda's bedroom admiring himself in the mirror. It was then Rainbow thought it funny to swap Cranky's toupee with a skunk! Cranky didn't even notice the swap until the skunk was on his head. Rainbow watched outside as the skunk raised its tail and sprayed Cranky with its foul stench.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow shouted, laughed, and then flew away.

At the castle, Spike was writing up a scroll. When he was finished, he then blew fire to send the scroll away. Just a second after, another scroll that look just like it landed on his head and onto the table. Spike looked at the scroll before he sent it off. Then another scroll landed on his head and onto the floor that looked just like it. Instead of checking to see if the scroll was the one he was trying to sent like a smart dragon (rolls eyes), Spike sent the scroll off with his dragon breath. Then another scroll appeared and Spike that one away. This repeated again and again with Spike never realizing until too late that Rainbow was above him dropping the fake scrolls to Spike to be sent off.

At the Canterlot Castle throne room, Celestia was just doing some paperwork as Mario snuggled her side quietly. It was then he noticed the first scroll arrive.

"Message from Ponyville, Mom," said Mario as he used his magic to hand her the scroll. Then the second scroll appeared.

"Make that two-" Mario was then cut off when a third scroll landed on his head and onto the floor.

"Wha-" Mario said puzzled and then looked up, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mario and Celestia were then buried alive as hundreds of scroll appeared from above. Celestia was the first to surface from the sea of scrolls, followed by Mario. Mario didn't need long to figure out what had happened.

"DASHIE!" Mario shouted angrily.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac was busy pulling a cart of the hill. Suddenly a loud thud was heard and Big Mac looked back to see a huge boulder inside his cart. This made the red stallion slide down the hill he had finished climbing. He had barely recovered when some apples were tossed before him and he looked up to see Rainbow smirking at him.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow yelled and flew off.

Later, Mr. Cake was about to eat his lunch, which was a sub sandwich. He went to take a large bite when...

CLANG!

Mr. Cake bit down on something hard and rubbed a now sore tooth. He opened up his sandwich to find somepony had put a red brick inside of it. He then heard snickering behind him and looked back to see Rainbow smirking at him.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow shouted.

At the Schoolhouse, Cheerilee was walked up to her mobile backboard to get ready for the afternoon lecture. She spun the backboard around to find _somepony_ had drawn a picture of her looking stupid. The other students began to laugh. Cheerilee was most annoyed and re-rotated the blackboard to find Rainbow squeezed into the frame with a large smile on her face.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow called out as Cheerilee glared and chased the blue Pegasus out of the schoolhouse.

That afternoon, Mario had returned and landed just outside the outskirts of Ponyville where there was a big hill.

"I sure hope Rainbow's gotten her pranking spree out of her system," said Mario with a bitter look on his face. It was then he noticed Diamond Tiara was struggling to pull a freight train up the hill.

"Need a hoof, Di?" Mario asked.

"Yes, please, master," said Diamond Tiara in a straining tone. Mario then made his harness appear in front of him and began to push the train up the hill, but not before waving hello to Silver Spoon, who was riding the caboose as Diamond Tiara's conductor.

"I heard about what happened yesterday," said Mario as he helped push the train up the hill.

"I'm so sorry, master," said Diamond Tiara, "I was tricked!"

"I understand, Di," said Mario, "Next time, just double check with Twilight if you hear from somepony else about any messages from me."

"Yes master," said Diamond Tiara as they reached the top of the hill, "And thanks for the help."

"Anytime," said Mario, "You and Silvie have fun and I'll see you later." Diamond Tiara nodded as Silver giggled. She always blushed when Mario used the new nickname she asked the prince to call her. Mario then decided to do a light sprint down the hill. He loved coasting down steep hills, running easily with the wind whistling past. He had barely gone a short distance when...

TWEEEEEEET!

Mario heard a conductor's warning whistle. He looked back to see that Diamond Tiara's train was rolling right after him.

"Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah!" laughed the cars as they headed toward Mario.

"We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! _Bump him_! _THROW HIM OFF THE RAILS_!" they yelled.

A normal pony would have just jumped out of the way to avoid the train crashing into them. But Mario knew that a runaway train that heavy could cause serious damage if it wasn't put under control quickly..

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Mario chanted to himself as he raced to the outer limits of town, but the cars were quickly catching up.

"Gotta move as fast as I can! Then they'll catch me gradually," said Mario and slowly but surely began to start gaining control once the train was behind him, "Another clear half-mile and I'll do it!" Mario then looked ahead.

"SWEET CELESTIA! LOOK AT THAT!" Mario shouted. There in front of him was Mrs. Cake. She was pulling away from Sugarcube Corner and was waiting patiently for some ponies to pass. Any minute there could be a crash!

"It's all or nothing now!" Mario shouted as he put every ounce of weight and strength against the cars.

But...it wasn't enough!

"It's too late!" Mario groaned and shut his eyes. But surprisingly, he didn't crash into Mrs. Cake. He had ended up veering into a siding where a barber pony, named Shaving Cream, had set up shop. He was shaving a customer when the sound of Mario's brakes could be heard from inside, but wasn't noticed. Mario tried to make the train stop since there wasn't any buffers at the end of the track.

CRASH!

Mario couldn't stop the train and smashed through a large window at the side of the front door, surprising Shaving Cream and his customer. Back outside, many might be wondering if Silver Spoon was alright since she was the conductor of the runaway train. The silly freight cars had knocked Silver Spoon out of the caboose and had left her far behind after she had whistled the warning. But the freight cars didn't care, they were laughing and feeling very pleased with themselves. Mario panted heavily from shell shock.

"Beg pardon, sir," Mario gasped in a pained tone, "Excuse my intrusion."

"No I won't!" said Shaving Cream as he pointed to his passed out customer, "You frightened my customer! I'll teach you!" He then took some shaving cream and smeared Mario's face with it. It was then the alicorn prince heard laughing in the background. Mario stared at her in shock when he realized that this was Rainbow's idea for a prank.

"Enjoy your free shave, sweetie!" Rainbow taunted and flew off laughing. Mario was now hurting not just physically, but emotionally as well.

A few minutes later, Diamond Tiara had come to pull the cars away. Nurse Redheart had arrived to check up on and treat Mario's injuries. She still couldn't believe that Mario had suffered no broken bones from the crash. Just some scrapes, cuts, and some very sore muscles. Then Twilight, with a slightly battered Silver Spoon that Nurse Redheart had already checked up on, entered the damaged barber shop together. Shaving Cream wasted no time speaking up.

"Your highness! I don't like your husband popping through my walls!" Shaving Cream fumed.

"I appreciate your feelings," said Twilight in a firm and professional tone, "But you must know that Mario was actually trying to prevent a very serious accident. You could say it was a very close...umm...shave..." Shaving Cream didn't need long to realize what Twilight had met.

"Oh!" said Shaving Cream, "Oh! Excuse me!" He quickly filled a basin of water and tossed it at Mario's face. Cleaning his face of the shaving cream and getting him and Nurse Redheart soaked at the same time. Nurse Redheart glared but it went unnoticed.

"I'm so sorry, Mario," said Shaving Cream, "I didn't know you were being a brave pony."

"It's alright," said Mario as Nurse Redheart continued to tend to his wounds, "I didn't know that either."

"You were very brave indeed," said Twilight as she lightly nuzzled his cheek, "I'm proud of you." Once Nurse Redheart has finished examining Mario, the three ponies, along with Silver Spoon headed out of the Barber Shop. The little filly burst into tears right after.

"Silvie?" Mario asked.

"This wasn't Diamond Tiara's fault!" Silver Spoon sobbed, "After you left, Rainbow Dash appeared and started encouraging the freight cars to play tricks. They started to hold back so Rainbow could swoop down and make the coupling snap and...you know the rest."

"I kind of figured she was the reason Di's train ran away," said Mario, "Rainbow actually had the nerve to laugh at me when I had all the shaving cream on my face. She thought me crashing like that was funny..." Mario then began to tear up, "That's not cool girl...not cool at all..." Mario began to cry. Twilight gently held him for a hug since Mario was still feeling very sore from his minor injuries. Silver Spoon snorted.

"Rainbow Dash needs to be stopped!" said Silver Spoon angrily, "If she willing to go this far, who knows what she'll do next!" Twilight narrowed her eyes sternly and silently nodded in agreement.

The next day, Pinkie was just busy putting some sprinkles on some cupcakes, closed the box to make a delivery when she was stopped by Twilight, Mario, Applejack, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Shenran, and several other ponies who had all been victims of Rainbow's pranks. While their pranks were nothing as extreme or severe as Mario's, they all agreed that none of Rainbow's pranks were funny.

"Pinkie!" said Twilight, "We need your help."

"Okay!" said Pinkie before asking, "For what?"

"Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you know nothing about all the pranking Rainbow Dash has been doing?" Rarity asked impatiently.

"Oh, no!" Pinkie replied, "She's been pranking up a storm!"

"Did she get you, too?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" said Pinkie cheerfully, "She and Gummy both!"

Flashback

 _Just earlier that morning, Pinkie had gone to get something from her closet. When she opened the door, she found Rainbow and Gummy hanging upside down by their tails inside._

 _"Boo!" Rainbow shouted._

 _"AAAAAAAAH!" Pinkie screamed and then giggled to herself._

End Flashback

"They got me good," said Pinkie in a cool tone.

"Well, she needs to stop," Applejack snapped.

"Stop?" said Pinkie, "But pranks are so much fun!"

"Not for everypony," said Twilight, "Look at my husband." Pinkie turned her head and then gasped when she saw Mario wearing several bandages on his body.

"What happened to you?" Pinkie asked worriedly.

"Rainbow thought it was funny to send a runaway freight train at me," said Mario, "I nearly crashed into Mrs. Cake, but I ended up smashing into a barber shop and getting shaving cream all over my face!" Pinkie giggled, which caused Mario's face to scrunch up with fury.

 _"You think it's so funny_!?" Mario screamed, making several ponies back away from him, " _You think it's so funny that Dashie sent a runaway train at me and made me nearly crash into Mrs. Cake and sent smashing through a building_?! _Do you_?! Do..." Mario broke down in tears as Pinkie bit her lip and looked at him sadly.

"N-n-n-no, of course not, Mario," said Pinkie as she pulled him into a hug, "That's horrible! I was only giggling at the idea of your face covered in shaving cream, not your accident. I can't believe Dashie went that far for a prank!"

"And it doesn't seem like Dash is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't," Twilight added sternly. The other ponies all grumbled in agreement. Rarity then approached Pinkie, who was still holding Mario.

"Uh, since you and Dash share an, uh, affinity for pranking," said Rarity, "we thought you might be able to get her to, um, uh... _quit it_!" Rarity didn't resist getting in Pinkie' face to emphasize her point. Pinkie then looked at the others, while her closest friends were giving her worried and concerned looks. The other ponies were giving her glares. Pinkie began to sweat and rubbed the back of her head nervously with her free fore-leg. Mario could sense her hesitation and sternly pulled away.

"Let me put it this way," said Mario sternly with un-wiped cheeks, " _You_ tell Dashie to knock it off or _we'll_ find ourselves somepony _else_ to throw us parties!" Pinkie's mane deflated considerably, but not enough to make it straight.

"Okay, okay!" Pinkie pleaded, "I'll talk to her!"

"Thank you," said Mario as he and the rest of the group left Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie just sighed and waited quietly for the others to leave before she set off to find Rainbow. The first place she decided to check out was the blue Pegasus's cloudominium.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie called out from below, "I have something very important to tell you!"

"Pinkie, hey!" Rainbow called out from a window, "I actually have something totally important to tell you!" Rainbow then hovered down below to the pink pony.

"You do?" Pinkie answered, "Ooh! You go first!" Rainbow then looked from side to side before speaking.

"Okay, you know how I've been pranking everypony?" Rainbow asked with a huge goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah," Pinkie giggled, "It's been pretty funny!" Pinkie then stopped herself when she remembered Mario crying, "I-I-I mean, actually, that's what I have to talk to you about." Pinkie rubbed the dirt nervously.

"Here. Have a cookie," said Rainbow as she tossed it toward Pinkie.

"Ooh! Thanks!" said Pinkie as she caught it in her mouth and ate it.

"So, I got to thinking," Rainbow explained as she held a box of cookies with a fore-hoof, "why waste my time pranking everypony one at a time when I could prank everypony at once?"

"Mmm, wow!" said Pinkie, "Everypony at once?! That sounds amazing!" Pinkie then jumped excitedly into the air and froze when a record scratch was heard. Pinkie then remembered what Mario had said.

 _You tell Dashie to knock it off or we'll find ourselves somepony else to throw us parties!_

"Gah, wait!" said Pinkie as she landed on the ground, "I mean, it's not."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Rainbow protested as she looked from side to side, "Pinkie, this is gonna be the best prank ever! I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would match my mane."

"And?" Pinkie asked, not understanding the prank.

"And I'm gonna switch them with the Filly Guide cookies," Rainbow explained as she shoved another cookies into Pinkie's mouth, "When Scootaloo and her friends sell them, everypony in town's gonna get a rainbow mouth courtesy of Rainbow Dash! Ha-ha! It's gonna be awesome!" Pinkie looked into a nearby puddle of water and saw that her mouth was rainbow colored as Rainbow pulled her close while she was boasting.

"Uh, I don't know," said Pinkie, "I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow gasped.

"Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while," said Pinkie, "The other ponies in town really-"

"Stop?!" Rainbow interjected, "No way!"

"Dashie, you hurt Mario pretty badly when you made him crash into that Barber Salon!" Pinkie interjected, "and the other ponies said they'll find themselves another party pony if you don't stop!"

"Mario's just a big baby and needs to stop being so sensitive!" Rainbow snapped as she shoved the box of cookies into Pinkie's fore-legs, "As for everypony else, if they can't take a joke, then they don't deserve having you as their party pony. This prank is happening, Pinkie! And it's gonna be _hilarious_!" Rainbow then zoomed away. Pinkie just watched the blue Pegasus disappear.

"You've already crossed the line with everypony else, Dashie," said Pinkie, "Now you've crossed the line with me." Pinkie snorted as she held the box of joke cookies and ate another. She was at least glad the joke cookies tasted good despite the rainbow filling.

She might even say they tasted...too good...

The next day was Filly Guide Cookie Drive. Rainbow quickly made her way inside of Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie, what's the deal?" Rainbow called out as she headed inside, "I told you I needed your help switching out all the Filly Guide Scout cookies for the joke cookies. But when you didn't show, I had to do it all by myself!" Rainbow then headed upstairs and saw that Pinkie was still in bed. Her coat was sickly shade of pink and her nose was still rainbow colored.

"Uh Pinkie?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie coughed in reply. Rainbow chuckled as she walked up to the bed, "Wow, your face is still pretty rainbowed."

"Yeah," said Pinkie weakly, "I haven't really...(Cough)...been feeling well. And these joke cookies are the only thing make me feel better." Pinkie then reached for another cookies, but found her box was empty.

" _You don't have any more, do you_?!" Pinkie asked as she lunged into Rainbow's face in desperation.

"Uh, no," Rainbow asked, feeling rather disturbed and pushed Pinkie back, "I just told you. I used them all for the prank."

"Oh," said Pinkie, looking disappointed.

"Pretty soon, the CMCs will start selling them to everypony in town," Rainbow gloated as she walked away from Pinkie's bed, "Ponies will open up their boxes and start eating, then all of their teeth will turn rainbow-colored, and they'll know it was me! It's gonna be so awesome! C'mon, you don't wanna miss it!" Rainbow didn't resist hugging the ice cream stair post before she hovered over to Pinkie and pulled her blanket. Did she already forget Pinkie said she was feeling sick?

"Actually," Pinkie coughed, "I don't think I can even...stand up..." Pinkie then lunged into Rainbow's face.

"UNLESS YOU'VE GOT MORE COOKIES!" Pinkie said in a raspy voice.

"Aah!" Rainbow yelped, "On second thought, maybe you better stay here and rest."

"Yeah," Pinkie sighed as she turned away, "You're right. Sorry to miss out. I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious and Mario won't kill you for it." Rainbow just looked worried, but it was more over Pinkie's condition rather than Mario possibly retaliating.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Rarity, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom were working together to load up the cookies onto a single wagon. They were all wearing their Filly Scout Uniforms. Apple Bloom hopped down a now very tall stack of cookie boxes once they were finished loading up.

"Excuse me for asking," said Rarity, "but why aren't we using the more convenient freight cars instead of this single cart?"

"The railway tracks don't reach every pony house in town," Diamond Tiara explained, "Plus with Miss prankster around. I don't want to leave the freight cars unattended when we have to leave the train behind and travel back and forth picking up the boxes.

"Good point," said Applejack. It was then Rainbow arrived.

"All right, who's ready to sell some cookies?" Rainbow asked.

"ME!" said the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Diamond Tiara. Rainbow blinked.

"Since when are you a Filly Scout?" Rainbow asked Diamond Tiara, who snorted.

"Since I asked Mario if I could be one," said Diamond Tiara, "I'd rather not discuss how my mother feels about it or talk to _you_ for that matter! Besides, somepony needs to handle the accounting part of the sales after all!"

"Accounting?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's important that we write down how many cookies ponies purchase in case something happens and other legal stuff that I don't understand," said Sweetie Belle innocently.

"O-kay then," Rainbow replied wearily.

"Look here, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack sternly with Rarity standing beside her, "I know you promised Scootaloo you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night."

"Yeah, you already ruined my day...twice!" Diamond Tiara added.

"Easy Di," said Apple Bloom, "Let's just let bygones be bygones and have fun with your friends okay?" Diamond Tiara sighed.

"It's just a shame Silver Spoon is missing out," Diamond Tiara replied, "The muscle she pulled in her hind leg from jumping off the train was still hurting her this morning. I hope she enjoys the box of cookies I bought for her."

"I'm sure she'll will, sugarcube," said Applejack before shooting Rainbow the stink eye, "Assuming somepony doesn't plan on pulling a prank when you give it to her!"

"Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep on eye on me," said Rainbow.

"Come on, Applejack!" said Apple Bloom excitedly, "Let's get started!" The four fillies then hooked themselves up to the wagon.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo added, "We've got a lot of ground to cover!" Applejack and Rarity were still worried.

"Come on!" said Rainbow enthusiastically, "You heard her! Every house in Ponyville!" She then chuckled deviously under her breath. Rarity and Applejack just shared skeptical looks with each other before following after Rainbow and the four fillies.

Their first stop was Fluttershy and Shenran's cottage. The four fillies knocked on the front door together. Harry was the one to open the door.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" he growled loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The four fillies screamed and even Rainbow flinched back a bit. Harry just glared until Fluttershy and Shenran tapped his shoulder to stand down. They each handed Sweetie Belle a single bit to purchase two boxes of cookies. Diamond Tiara then wrote down their sale into a small book. Rainbow just looked a little uneasy as Harry give her a death glare and made an "I'm watching you" gesture with his claw.

The next stop was Twilight and Mario's castle. Like before, the four fillies all knocked on the door together, Twilight opened the doors to show Mario and Spike, who was looking very excited, were with her. Each filly held out a box each, with Rainbow holding out a box as well. Twilight grabbed her money pouch and handed a single bit for one box of cookies. Then Spike nudged her side and gave her a big smile. Twilight rolled her eyes and pulled out five more bits to purchase six boxes of cookies. Mario then pulled out two bits of his own to get his own two boxes. But Diamond Tiara shook her head and showed that his purchase was already covered in her book. Mario was touched that his friendship student had purchased his boxes of cookies and gave her a warm hug as he held the boxes with his magic. Rainbow, on the other hand, was fighting to contain her excitement.

After, they headed to Cranky and Matilda's house. The donkey couple purchased three boxes of cookies. Cranky gave the fillies three bits and Diamond Tiara wrote down the purchase in her book. Then Cranky smiled and waved them goodbye as the four fillies headed off to make their next cookie delivery.

Sugarcube Corner was their next step, Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled once they saw the four fillies. Then they made deliveries to Big Mac, followed by Cheerilee. Each pony gave their bits, were given their boxes of cookies, and Diamond Tiara wrote down the sales into her book.

As the group walked about town, none of them noticed that Rainbow was snickering to herself and was soon laughing heartily by the time the sun had set. In addition, as time passed, the cookie boxes inside the wagon began to disappear.

At last, the day's work was done and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were counting how many unsold boxes were left. Diamond Tiara had the lantern next to her as she went over the sale notes for any mistakes.

"I think you four should be real proud," said Applejack as she rubbed Apple Bloom's head, "Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Applejack," said Rarity.

"I didn't know selling cookies could be so much fun!" said Diamond Tiara, "If this is how Father feels at his store, no wonder he's always working all time. Aside from getting away from mother..." Applejack and Rarity chuckled.

"As I said before, y'all did a great job," said Applejack.

"Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked, but then noticed that Rainbow was behind them. She was smirking deviously as she rubbed her fore-hooves together.

"Any minute now," said Rainbow in a hushed tone.

"Uh..."any minute now" what?" Applejack asked skeptically since she heard the blue Pegasus. She and Rarity gave Rainbow funny looks.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing!" said Rainbow, "Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early right?"

"Of course it's quiet," said Rarity, "Ponies can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh."

"You think?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course," Rarity answered, "They're probably all in a cookie coma right now."

"The next best thing to an ice cream coma," said Diamond Tiara with a happy sigh.

"What about a chocolate candy coma?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Milk or dark?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Why choose?" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Right on, girl!" Diamond Tiara replied as they shared a hoof-bump. Rarity and Applejack giggled as Rainbow had a rather clueless look on her face.

"Huh...maybe you're right," said Rainbow, "I'll go check." Rainbow then zoomed away as the others shared curious looks with each other.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was hovering about town.

"What is going on...?" Rainbow asked herself since it was _way_ too quiet for her tastes. She then peeked into a window and found the room had boxes and cookies scattered everywhere.

"Okay, definite cookie-eating happening," said Rainbow, "But...where _is_ everypony? They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now...They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everypony went to bed early..." Rainbow had turned away from the window as she talked to herself. If she had kept looking, she would have seen a pony walk across the window with a rainbow colored nose and looking very zoned out. Rainbow then flew off to Sugarcube Corner and headed into Pinkie's bedroom.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow called out, but there was no reply and that the pink pony was nowhere to be found. She then entered the room and stepped on something. She lifted her fore-hoof to find an empty cookie box that had a smear of rainbow goo inside of it. She also noticed the room was dark and covered in empty cookie boxes.

"The whole town get the cookies," said Rainbow to herself, "and now everypony is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies, do you?" Rainbow then startled as a loud clatter was heard down below on the ground floor. Rainbow quickly headed downstairs and found Mrs. Cake in the kitchen with her back against the blue Pegasus. The munching sounds made it clear the baker mare was eating something.

"Mrs. Cake!" said Rainbow Dash, "Have you seen Pinkie? I was thinking _I_ might have something to do with her not feeling great." Mrs. Cake didn't answer and continued munching and doing some husky breathing.

"Uh...Mrs. ...Cake...?" Rainbow asked nervously as she walked up to the baking mare and tapped her shoulder. Mrs. Cake turned around and showed that her nose was rainbow colored and her eyes looked zoned out.

" _Cookies..._!" Mrs. Cake said in a droned out tone, " _Cookies_!" Rainbow whimpered.

"Uh, I can see you're busy!" said Rainbow quickly, "I'll come back!" Rainbow then walked backward, stepped into an empty cookie box, tripped and fell onto her back.

"Uhh!" said Rainbow as the cabinet opened and Pinkie appeared looking just as zoned out.

"Cookies _..._!" said Pinkie in a droned out tone.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Rainbow screamed.

"More...Cookies _..._!" Mrs. Cake said. Rainbow then saw, to her horror, the Cake Twins crawling toward her, burbling as they also had rainbow colored mouths and looked zoned out as well.

"Cookies...!" Mrs. Cake repeated as the four ponies surrounded Rainbow, who was looking very disturbed.

"Cookies...cooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeees..." Mrs. Cake and Pinkie chanted as they and the Cake Twins got inched toward Rainbow, burbling that they wanted cookies in baby talk. Rainbow quickly hovered upward to escape.

"Moooooore cooooookies..." Mrs. Cake and Pinkie called out as Rainbow flew out of Sugarcube Corner.

"More cookies..." Pinkie chanted as the four ponies started following Rainbow at a very slow pace. Rainbow then whimpered as she flew away. Suddenly...

"No! No! Stop! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Mario!" Rainbow exclaimed she flew where the shout had come from and found two hind legs sticking out of a bush. She also noticed cookie crumbs all over the ground.

"Oh no!" said Rainbow worriedly as she walked up to Mario, "Mario! Mario? Big brother, are you okay?" Rainbow pulled Mario up. But when Mario looked at her...

" _Coooooooooooookiiiiiieeeesss_...!" Mario shouted in a droned out tone and his nose all rainbow colored. Rainbow back away fearfully.

"Sweet Celestia!" Rainbow said in horror as she flew away as Mario started following after her. Rainbow whimpered again as she headed down an alleyway. She then gasped when Twinkleshine and Lyra appeared with rainbow colored noses and moaning at her. Rainbow quickly flew over them, passing Dr. Hooves, who also had a rainbow colored nose. Once she was at the water fountain, she landed to catch her breath. It was then she heard more munching and saw Twilight and Spike nearby.

"Twilight...You gotta come with me to Sugarcube Corner," Rainbow panted and was also sweating heavily, "Something's going on with the Cakes! Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies..." Rainbow was struggling to explain that she was to blame for what was going on. She didn't know how to tell Twilight that Mario had been infected as well. Then Twilight and Spike turned around with rainbow colored mouths and zoned out faces.

"Coooooookies..." Twilight said in a droned out tone and Spike just groaned at the blue Pegasus.

"Oh, no!" Rainbow exclaimed and flew away.

"Coooooookies..." Twilight repeated as Spike groaned again an started walking after Rainbow. Rainbow headed straight for Fluttershy and Shenran's cottage, looking very scared. Before she could knock on the door, she saw Fluttershy and Shenran sitting nearby with some animals friends. They all had their backs against the blue Pegasus.

"Fluttershy, Shenran-" Rainbow whimpered as she tapped each of their shoulders.

"Coooooookies..." Fluttershy and Shenran said in a droned out tone with rainbow colored noses. Harry then gave a low growl at her, but also looked zoned out as he and the other animals had rainbow noses as well. Rainbow cringed and then flew away as they started coming after her.

Rainbow then raced over to Applejack's barn. She quickly rushed inside and barricaded the door. She was panting for dear life once she had finished.

"Cooooooookiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeees..." groaned a familiar voice. Rainbow saw both Granny Smith and Big Mac approaching her looking zoned out and with rainbow noses. Rainbow winced before she smashed her way out of the door.

"Cookies..." Granny Smith repeated as they came after her as well.

Outside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was putting her key in to unlock the front door.

"You sure you don't mind us all comin' over?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, of course not," said Rarity as she gave Sweetie Belle a hug, "I think the girls have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. And I have plenty of sewing machine cake left over. Unless anypony wants a cookie?" She used her magic to hold up a cookies loaded with cookies.

" _Don't touch those_!" Rainbow shouted as she swatted the box away.

"Oh! There is certainly no call for that!" Rarity scolded as she and Sweetie Belle glared at her, "There's plenty for everypony."

"Yeah, you should be able to afford your own box with what the Wonderbolts pay you," Diamond Tiara remarked.

"Come on!" Rainbow said frantically and not listening to anypony, "We gotta get outta here!"

"What in tarnation are you goin' on about?" Applejack asked.

"There's no time!" said Rainbow, "You have to follow me!"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, if you want all of those cookies," Rarity added firmly as Diamond Tiara glared at the blue Pegasus, "you will have to buy them, just like everypony else."

"I don't want the cookies-!" Rainbow snapped. Then she blinked when she saw various ponies approaching with rainbow colored noses and groaning as they approached.

"But _they_ do!" said Rainbow as she pointed to the approaching ponies. The others looked worried and disturbed.

"Wh-wh-what...What's happening?" Rarity asked. Diamond Tiara gasped when she saw two familiar ponies moaning in the crowd.

"Master?! Silver Spoon?!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

"I'll explain later," said Rainbow as she put Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara onto the wagon, "Come on!" Scootaloo wasted no time jumping onto the wagon as Applejack put Apple Bloom on board and they ran off as the zombie ponies drew near. They were soon out of town and heading toward Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow was panting once again.

"We need to find somewhere to hide!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

"How about my mansion?" Diamond Tiara suggested, but as they passed the front gate.

"Coooooooookies...!" said Filthy Rich and Randolph in a drone out tone and rainbow colored noses as they exited the main gate. Diamond Tiara blinked.

"Nevermind!" Diamond Tiara said quickly as they ran around the two zombie ponies without stopping. They headed toward the barn when Granny Smith appeared to cut them off.

"Cookies! Cookies!" Granny Smith called out. Rainbow winced as she made a hard right turn to avoid crashing into the experienced mare. Granny Smith followed after them at a slow pace.

"This way!" said Applejack as they passed the main gate to the farm, but were shocked the see the rest of the now zombie pony army had caught up with them. They groaned as the group rushed through the entrance gate and straight for the supply barn. The group had accidentally dropped a few boxes of cookies on the ground and leaving a trail for the zombie ponies to follow them.

Once they were inside the barn, Rainbow used a hammer to board up the windows and Applejack bucked the main doors shut and made sure everything was secure.

"Did we lose them?" Rainbow asked as she spit out a spare nail from her mouth.

"Why are we running from the ponies of Ponyville?" Scootaloo panted as she looked out from one of the boarded windows.

"What happened to all of our friends?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Even Mario wasn't strong enough to avoid being infected by...whatever caused this!" said Diamond Tiara fearfully, "Mario and Twilight have been infected, my family, my best friend...I'm all alone...all alone..." Diamond Tiara curled up into a ball and shivered. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle helped her up and hugged her.

"You're not alone, Di," said Sweetie Belle, "You've still got us."

"And we're not gonna leave you!" said Apple Bloom, "you're an honorary Crusader now."

"And our best friend," said Sweetie Belle, "You can have more than one after all." Diamond Tiara wiped her watery eyes and smiled.

"Thanks," said Diamond Tiara, "I'd like that. But I would like to know what turned everypony else into rainbow nosed zombies!" Rainbow sighed, knowing she needed to come clean.

"I think it's something in the cookies," Rainbow admitted as she hovered over to a cookies box.

"That's ridiculous!" said Applejack, "Filly Guide cookies haven't changed for years! It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turin' the whole town into cookie-cravin' zombies."

"Uh, unless there...is..." said Rainbow slowly.

"What are you saying?" Rarity asked.

"What did you do?" Applejack demanded. Rainbow just smiled sheepishly when...

SMASH!

"Cooooooookiiiiiiiieeeee...cooooooookiiiiiiiiieeeee..." the zombie ponies chanted as they broke through some of the wooden boards and stuck their fore-legs inside the cracks to try and reach inside. Then the zombie ponies started bashing at the barn doors.

"Cover the windows!" Rainbow called out as she pushed over a stack of hay bales over one window.

"Coooook..." the zombie ponies chanted as Rarity and Applejack pushed the wagon over the door before the zombie ponies could break though. Rainbow then added a few more wooden boards on the window to keep the zombie ponies from getting inside.

" Cooooooookiiiiiiiieeeee... Cooooooookiiiiiiiieeeee..." the zombie ponies moaned as they began to surround the barn.

"Okay!" Rainbow panted as she sealed up another hole, "So I may have switched all the Filly Guide Cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make ponies' mouths rainbow but somehow turned everypony into mindless cookie-eating zombies instead!" She then grabbed a lantern.

"I figure we just hide here until the effects wear off," Rainbow told the others, "and as long as nopony eats the cookies, we'll be fine!"

"That's lovely, darling, except for one thing," said Rarity in a very ominous tone, and then added in a droned out voice as she appeared in the light...with a rainbow colored nose, "We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmm..." Rainbow cringed as she turned and her light showed that Applejack had now become a zombie as well.

"Look like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrrrreeeeeed..." Applejack told the blue Pegasus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed as she dropped the lantern. It rolled over to the four fillies, who were now zombies as well.

"Cooooooookiiiieeeeees..." they chanted together as they and Rarity surrounded Rainbow. Applejack then bucked the cart away from the door. Rainbow then gasped as the other zombie ponies broke through the barn door and started marching inside. Rainbow knew she couldn't get away as she landed near the remaining piles of cookie boxes.

"No, no! Stay away!" Rainbow pleaded and held a cookie box, "They're making you sick! You don't want these!"

"But we dooooooo..." Pinkie moaned, "We want cookiiiiiiiieeeeeess...!"

"Nngh!" Rainbow whimpered as she pushed her back against the stack of cookie boxes. Then turned to see zombie Mario had her tail in his mouth.

"Nom, nom, nom, nom," Mario munched.

"What are doing?!" Rainbow exclaimed as she pulled her tail away and hugged it. Mario gave her a very zoned out and creepy stare.

"Everypony stop!" Mario called out in a moaning tone and there was two seconds of silence, "We don't want these cookies!" Rainbow sighed with relief.

"Rainbow Dash is a BIG cooooooookiiiiieeee..." Mario moaned as drool leaked from his mouth. Rainbow's eyes shrunk as she felt her heart drop all the way down to her hind legs.

"Let's eat BIG...cooooooookiiiiiieeee...!" Shenran moaned.

"Biiiiig...cooooooooookiiiiieeeeee...!" the other zombie ponies chanted in agreement as they started to drool as well.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK**!"

Rainbow shrieked loudly.

"Please! Stop! Don't eat me!" she pleaded for dear life as she shut her eyes, "I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny! But this isn't funny at all!"

"Exactly!" said Pinkie in a normal voice. Rainbow opened a single eye as everypony smiled at her and wiped their rainbow goo off their mouths.

"What?" said Rainbow in shock and confusion, "Wait...What's happening?"

"Just delighting in pranking the prankster," said Rarity as she used a comb to smooth out her curly mane.

"Yeah," Applejack chuckled, "How does it feel to get some of your own medicine?"

"So...you're... _not_ sick?" Rainbow stuttered, "None of you are? None of you were about to eat me cause you thought I was a giant cookie?!"

"Of course not, silly!" said Pinkie.

"You'd be too greasy to eat!" Mario added and made a face of disgust.

"Gotacha!" everypony else shouted at once.

"This...was all...a _prank_?!" Rainbow said slowly, trying to process what had happened.

"Yep!" said Applejack, "And you can thank Pinkie Pie. After you told her about your plan to prank the whole town, she got everypony together and came up with a way to turn the tables on you."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing!" said Pinkie modestly, "Just a little something I threw together! But I can't take all the credit. Mario and Shenran were the ones who came up with the idea of us turning into cookie-craving zombie ponies. That little joke of us eating you because you were a giant cookie was a nice touch!"

" _Hoo-hooooooooooooooooo_!" Mario and Shenran chanted likes dorks and then shared a hoof-bumped together. Their spouses just smirked and rolled their eyes at them from the background. Rainbow was just left dumbfounded.

"Uh..." said Rainbow with her jaw hanging slightly open.

"Wow! You should see your face!" said Scootaloo.

"I never thought Rainbow Dash could shriek like that," Diamond Tiara giggled.

"Talk about funny!" Apple Bloom laughed. Rainbow scoffed.

"Well, _I_ don't think it's very funny!" Rainbow scoffed, "And _I'm_ the one that got pranked! I was really scared! I thought I made everypony sick! I thought you were all going to eat me! You can't just go around-"

"-pranking whoever you feel like?" Twilight finished.

"Without thinking about how it might make them feel?" Fluttershy added.

"Or if they'd even enjoy it?" Rarity added.

" _Or_ think it's funny?" Applejack added in a stern tone.

"Doesn't feel good to be ganged up on and pranked at your own expense is it?" Mario asked as he and Shenran stood between her and smirked.

"Yeah!" Rainbow said in agreement and then blinked when she realized what they were saying, "Ohhh...I see what you did there."

"Pranks can be alot of fun when everypony has a good time," said Pinkie, "I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't. And...that you should _never_ chose a good laugh over your friends." Rainbow opened her mouth to protest, but then remembered what Pinkie had told her about Mario and what she said about finding new friends just because they didn't like her jokes.

"I guess I did. Both on a not funny pranks and for seeking a good laugh at the expense of my friends," said Rainbow, "I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel."

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," said Fluttershy.

"Totally!" Rainbow replied, "You ponies pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it!" The sound of crickets chirping could be heard as everypony stared at her while the blue Pegasus rubbed her fore-hooves together deviously.

"Rainbow..." Shenran and Mario warned sternly.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow called out. Everypony laughed. Mario then wrapped a fore-leg around her shoulder.

"Glad to know you weren't serious," said Mario before giving her a devious smirk, "But that fact you were still considering revenge means you haven't fully learned your lesson..."

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "B-b-b-but I have..."

"I believe you," said Mario, still smirking as Diamond Tiara walked up to her with her book in her mouth, "It's just...while those prank cookies never caused us to get sick...all these ponies, myself included, did pay for some Filly Guide cookies and never received them. It be a _real_ shame to have to make these four hard working fillies have to refund everypony now wouldn't it?" Rainbow gulped. She how understood that despite her apology.

She was still in deep trouble.

The next day, Rainbow was grumbling as she got to work in Mario's train yard. Under some _heavy_ persuasion, she had been assigned to help out with Mario and Diamond Tiara's trains and keeping the yard organized for the next three months. While Rainbow was able to give everypony the real Filly Guide cookies thanks to Diamond Tiara's accounting book. She still had to pay for the losses Diamond Tiara suffered for those late deliveries, the damaged freight cars and additional delivery losses, as well as the repairs to Shaving Cream's parlor shop.

"I can't believe this," Rainbow muttered to herself as she cranked the turntable, "I gave everypony their cookies, I said I was sorry, and now I'm stuck her doing all this heavy work when I could be having my regular cloud nap." Rainbow had been so eager to get the yard organizing done that she hadn't asked Mario on how to handle all the freight cars. As said in a previous chapter, freight cars loved to play tricks on ponies who aren't used to handling them. Once Rainbow had pushed some freight cars from the turntable onto a siding. She then went to move some more freight cars to another sideline. They were also old and empty. And they hadn't been touched for a long time. Rainbow found them hard to move.

Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards!

"Oooooweeee! Oooooweee!" the cars groaned, "We can't. We won't." It was then Mario and Diamond Tiara had arrived in the train yard. Neither pony was surprised one bit that Rainbow was struggling since she hadn't asked Mario or the tiara-wearing filly for help on managing freight cars. They just sat close by and watched the scene with interest. Rainbow then began to lose patience.

" _Will you MOVE YOU STUPID FRIEGHT CARS_!" Rainbow roared and gave a hard tug. The cars jerked forward.

"Ooo-oooh, ooo-oooh!" they screamed, "We can't! We won't!" Suddenly, some of their breaks snapped and a gear jammed in the sleepers.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAH!" Rainbow screamed in pure frustration.

"HO! HO! HO!" Mario chuckled. But he wasn't laughing cause he found the scene funny. Rainbow recovered and tried to push the cars back, but they won't move. Diamond Tiara just headed around the mess to collect some other freight cars.

"Thanks for arranging these, Dashie," said Diamond Tiara in a cheerful demeanor, "I must go now."

"Don't you want these ones?" Rainbow asked.

"No thank you," said Diamond Tiara, "Master never takes these cars out of the yard." Rainbow's jaw dropped.

"But...but...I went through all this trouble!" Rainbow protested, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked me," Diamond Tiara answered, "besides, I thought you learned your lesson about doing things without using your brain. Good-bye!" Then Diamond Tiara puffed away. Rainbow gritted her teeth as she seethed with fury.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed before she had to help Mario load the damaged cars into a flat bed for repair and then he left Rainbow alone to clean up the mess left on the tracks. Rainbow hated it, especially when all the cars started laughing and singing at her.

[Freight cars]

 _Cars waiting in the yard  
Tacking them with ease'll  
"Show the world what I can do,"  
Greatly boasts the Rainbow_

 _In and out she creeps about  
Like a big dumb pony  
When she pulls the wrong cars out -  
Pop goes the Rainbow!_

The freight cars laughed and kept singing over and over rudely at her. Rainbow felt her temper boil before she finally just sat down in defeat, looking very defeated. When Mario returned, he heard the singing and laughing as well as Rainbow's distraught face. He was horrified.

" **BE QUIET**!" he yelled and bucked them hard to make them stop before speaking to Rainbow, "I'm sorry the cars have been so rude to you, Dashie. They seem to have a bad habit of pulling pranks on ponies at their own expense. You might have known that if you had waited to me to show you what to do instead of trying to handle things yourself." Rainbow glared but then her expression went back to looking depressed.

"I feel so stupid right now," Rainbow sadly, "Once again, I hurt those I care about and I made a fool of myself..." Rainbow felt her eyes water.

"Dashie..." said Mario gently, seeing it wasn't just the freight car teasing that had left her upset.

"I can't believe I made ponies feel this awful," said Rainbow, "Pinkie told me that you were crying after that accident. To think I actually brushed it off...and now I got humiliated...I understand how you all felt when I did it to you! It's awful!" A few tears left Rainbow's eyes as Mario looked at her sympathetically.

"I know it is," said Mario, "I didn't intend for this to happen to you, but I hope now you understand how hurtful insensitive pranks can be."

"Yes...I get it," said Rainbow sadly, "It will be a long time before I ever try pulling pranks again. I'll need that long to learn how to be considerate of others. Since I'm flat out no good at it no matter how hard I try."

"You're getting better, Dashie," said Mario, "You just took a few steps backwards recently. It can happen to anypony!"

"Yeah, but you didn't nearly cause a zombie apocalypse!" Rainbow remarked.

"I did nearly cause Twilight to nearly commit total annihilation of all her books," said Mario, "All because I didn't want to be honest with her or myself."

"Good point," said Rainbow, "Guess I still feel bad about everything."

"Hey, you learned your lesson, you apologized, and we've forgiven you," said Mario, "You know for next time to think about whether the pony you're pranking will find the joke funny."

"I don't know about that," said Rainbow, "My interest in pranking has sort of run its course."

"I see," said Mario, knowing deep down Rainbow wouldn't give up pranking entirely, "Now how about I show you what to do around here so you can do your job around here properly." Rainbow chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes, please," said Rainbow with an embarassed look on her face. Rainbow soon learned what he had to do and they both had a happy afternoon.

Once the day's work as done, Rainbow and Mario entered the castle living room where Diamond Tiara was waiting for them.

"Just in time for a before dinner snack," said Diamond Tiara, "Mom should be here any minute."

"Spoiled Rich is making us a snack?!" Rainbow said in shock as Diamond Tiara blinked and blushed sheepishly.

"She was referring to Twilight," Mario said simply, "I'll explain about that later. My sweetie is here."

"Snack time everypony," said Twilight with Spike walking beside her as she walked into the room with a plate that had a metal dome on it.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow, "All that work has made me hungry!" Twilight then placed the plate on the table and then removed the dome. Rainbow felt her heart drop to her hind hooves. Under the dome was a large mountain of Filly Guide Scout cookies. The others just gave general comments of how delicious the cookies looked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rainbow screamed as she flew out of the room and out of the castle as fast as she could. The other just looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's her deal?" Diamond Tiara asked, "These are the real Filly Guide Scout cookies." Twilight chuckled.

"I think it's gonna be a _long_ time before Rainbow Dash can eat or even look at cookies again," Twilight smirked.

"Cooooookies...!" Spike said droned out tone with a cookie in his mouth. Then they all laughed.

Where there are certainly better ways to deal with pranksters...

...revenge can still be oh so sweet.

And have lots of cookies!

 **First of all, I wanted to apologize once again for all the confusion I caused for many of those reading this story while I was working on this chapter. Let me just confirm one more time that I will be continuing my story and I appreciate all the encouragement and moral support you've all been giving me.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the three additional pranks I added to the story. I hope nopony thinks the prank dealing with the runaway train and Mario crashing into a barber shop was too extreme. I just honestly felt like when the ponies went to confront Pinkie, the fact Rainbow mocking Cheerilee was the final straw felt rather weak. At least with the runaway train and crash, it makes more sense that they would want Pinkie to tell Rainbow to knock it off. Plus you got not one, but THREE railways series parodies in this chapter too!**

 **Kudos if you caught the Regular Show joke!**

 **I also hope you enjoyed the alternate ending. Mario wanted to make sure Rainbow learned her lesson. And, not so surprisingly, Rainbow's impulsive nature landed her at the receiving end of another prank, which in term helped to ensure she learned her lesson. Plus I'm sure Rainbow would have a minor cookie-phobia after what happened too!**

 **Mmmm...coooookieeeees...**

 **Relax! I'm not zombie pony! I just like cookies, especially chocolate chips!**

 **Next Time: Since season two, ponies have learned that changelings can change their physical appearance. But can they change their hearts? Spike and Diamond Tiara are going to find out.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	139. The Times They Are a Changeling

The Times They Are a Changeling

 _Pony's Log Number 616: Sometimes even ponies forget that there is good in every creature..._

A train was making its way to the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Mario had decided on a impromptu visit and had brought Starlight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara along with them.

"I hope Shining Armor and Princess Cadance don't think it's too soon for my husband and I to come back to the Crystal Empire for a visit," Twilight told Starlight as she look out of the train window, "But I just know Flurry Heart's grown so much already. I wonder if I'll even recognize her. I wonder if my husband and I will even recognize her." As Twilight was talking Mario was sitting across from his wife while Starlight sat beside her reading a book.

"Honey, there's _no_ way I can forget a little filly who likes to snuggle into your face all the time," said Mario as Diamond Tiara, who was sitting beside him, giggled.

"She's the only baby they have, Twilight," Starlight added, "I think I'll be pretty easy to figure out who she is." Twilight just grunted annoyingly at the both of them.

"Sorry," said Starlight as she closed her book, "I know you and Mario want to visit your niece as much as possible, and I'm excited to see Sunburst again. I just don't wanna fall behind on my friendship lessons back home."

"I don't either," said Diamond Tiara.

"Starlight, Di, your work in Ponyville isn't going anywhere," Twilight told them, "Besides, I think we all know you can learn about friendship anywhere. Right, Spike?" Twilight leaned forward to look at a seat across from theirs. Spike was sitting opposite of them wearing a trench coat and holding a newspaper.

""Spike?" Who's "Spike"?" Spike asked in a deep voice.

"Oh brother," said Diamond Tiara, face-hoofing herself as Twilight and Mario gave Spike funny looks. Starlight just smirked.

"Pfft. Uh, _you're_ Spike, Spike," said Starlight, "And why are you dressed like that?" Spike groaned.

"Guys, you're blowing my cover!" Spike complained as he tossed the newspaper away and walked up to Starlight and Twilight. He was also carrying a small travel bag with him.

"Because you're _you_...in a coat, hat, and glasses," Starlight said as a matter of fact.

"Only a complete airhead wouldn't recognize you," Diamond Tiara added.

"Gee...thanks," said Spike sarcastically.

"Also, we're the only ones here," Starlight added as Spike looked around to see that the lilac unicorn was right. They were the only ones in that train car.

"Right," Spike replied.

"Spike, why do you need a disguise?" Twilight asked.

"Last time we came to the Crystal Empire," Spike explained, "there was a lot goin' on with the new baby and the Crystalling, but I _still_ got mobbed in the street."

"That's...actually...true," said Diamond Tiara and winced, "I even got knocked into a crystal mailbox when some ponies shoved me out of the way. Ugh, it left a nasty bruise on my shoulder." Diamond Tiara rubbed her left shoulder when she remember the pain she felt upon the impact. Mario gave it a light rub, which made the filly smile and feel better.

"I wouldn't say mobbed," Starlight pointed out.

"Lured was more like it," Diamond Tiara remarked.

"I said I was sorry!" Starlight protested irritably.

"Sorry, big sister," said Diamond Tiara as Mario and Twilight shared knowing smirks with each other.

"My point is that this is just a family visit," said Spike before adding smugly, "I wouldn't want the presence of Spike the Brave and Glorious to turn it a kind of circus." Twilight, Spike, and Mario just smirked.

"We get it," said Starlight, "The Crystal Ponies adore you."

"He _did_ save the Empire. Twice," Twilight added.

"Yeah, but take it easy with that inflated ego of yours, Spike," said Diamond Tiara, "we still gotta get your head out of the train car." Mario snickered.

"Oh very funny," said Spike indignantly, "You should talk, little miss ego!"

"Hey, I'm not that kind of pony anymore!" Diamond Tiara shot back, "I've learned that having money doesn't make you better than anypony else. Just lonely..." Mario gave her a gentle hug.

"Well, at least you were smart enough to learn sense, my faithful student," said Mario as Diamond Tiara smiled and nuzzled his side.

"But still, Spike," said Twilight as Spike began searching through his little travel bag, "I don't think your presence will turn our visit into a circus."

"Not if I find the right disguise, it won't," said Spike as he posed with a bright orange afro wig with his hat and sunglasses. Twilight, Starlight, and Mario just shared smirks with each other. Diamond Tiara burst out laughing.

"Spike, you look absolutely ridiculous!" Diamond Tiara laughed. Spike just blew a raspberry at her and rolled his eyes.

(main theme)

Once their train arrived at the station and had puffed away, the four ponies and Spike were surprised to see that the platform was empty.

"Uh, disguise or not, Spike," said Starlight, "I don't think you need to worry about being mobbed. Nopony's here." The sound of the wind whistling could be heard as a tumbleweed drifted across the foreground.

"It's like a ghost town," said Spike as they headed to the Crystal Empire.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Twilight.

"Hey! That's my line!" Mario complained.

"Aw, cutie jealous I beat him too it?" Twilight cooed in a teasing tone as Starlight and Diamond Tiara snickered. Mario just stuck his tongue out at his wife, who returned the gesture and smirked at him.

Soon, they were walking down the streets of the city, which was looking just as empty and deserted.

"Yeah, this is weird," said Starlight remarked.

"I'm definitely sensing an unusual amount of fear amongst the crystal ponies," said Mario as his horn flickered pink.

"I wonder what's got them all so afraid," said Diamond Tiara.

"You're guess is as good as mine, my faithful student," said Mario, "Best to keep your eyes, ears, and mind open."

"Yes, master," said Diamond Tiara with a nod.

"I guess I don't need the disguise after all," said Spike as he removed his disguise. Not three seconds later, Spike was surrounded by crystal ponies.

"Here we go again!" said Diamond Tiara as she rolled her eyes.

"It's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" Honeysparkle shouted.

"He's come to save us yet again!" Sapphire Joy added.

"Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike!" the crystal ponies shouted as they tossed Spike up and down.

"Save you from what?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Starlight asked.

"Why was everypony hiding?" Twilight added.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mario asked as Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement. Two crystal ponies, named Amber Laurel and Scarlet Heart, looked at them nervously.

"Oh, it sure _looks_ like Princess Twilight and Prince Mario and their pupils," said Amber Laurel.

"But how can we be sure?" Scarlet Heart remarked as they both winced.

"We can't!" said a third crystal pony named Golden Vas, "Either one of them could be the...you know!" The pony then cringed and ran off.

"Wuh?!" said Diamond Tiara in confused as Mario, Twilight, and Starlight shared puzzled looks with each other. Amber Laurel gasped.

"What if this..." Amber Laurel gasped again, "isn't..." she gasped a third time, "the real Spike?!"

" _Everypony, run_!" Scarlet Heart screamed. The other crystal ponies ran for their lives, leaving Spike hanging in the air before he landed hard on the street below.

"Okay. Something strange is definitely going on," said Twilight.

"Ya think?" Spike groaned. Diamond Tiara helped Spike get back on his feet.

"One of the ponies did mention something about us not being...well...us," said Diamond Tiara, "And I just remembered something...do you think the changelings have returned?!" Starlight and Mario cringed.

"Di, don't be silly," said Twilight, "Cadance and Shining Armor dealt with the changelings years ago."

"But, as you said, dear," said Mario, "it was years ago and all their magic did was send the changelings flying as far away from Canterlot as possible, no vanquish them. More than enough time had passed for them to form an attack on the Crystal Empire for revenge!"

"The only other possibility is another threat that knows the art of physical change," said Diamond Tiara.

"I'm sure we'll get some answers as soon as we get the castle," said Mario, "Come on!" The group wasted no time reaching the center of the city where the crystal heart and the castle were. Two royal guards were standing nearby as they nervously approached.

"Who goes there?" the first royal guard asked.

"Um, you don't recognize the Princess and Prince of Friendship?" Starlight remarked. The two guards just glared.

"Of course we recognize them," said the first guard.

"But that doesn't mean it's really them," said the second guard. Twilight and Starlight shared looks with each other. Mario sighed.

"There is a way we can settle this issue," said Mario plainly.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"We could tell them something about us that only the real us would admit is true," said Mario. Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Starlight all cringed.

"Mario, please!" said Twilight.

"There's gotta be another way!" Starlight pleaded.

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara said nervously, "the first fact that I could think of is _really_ embarassing!"

"It can't be as bad as what I'm going to say," said Mario with a straight face.

"It's okay, guys," said Spike, "They're with me. And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of the Crystal Empire, am I right?"

"Oh brother," Diamond Tiara remarked with an eye roll.

"Huh," said the second guard, "It does look like him."

"Well, it would, wouldn't it?" the first royal guard replied and stuck his face into Spike's, "I'm sorry, but we'll need to see some sort of identification." Spike just looked dejected as Mario inhaled sharply.

"Guess we have no choice," said Mario, "I..."

"We'll take care of things from here," said Cadance as she, Shining Armor, who was wearing his military armor, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart, who was sitting on a floating gold baby carrier chair. Mario just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Cadance, thank goodness!" said Twilight, "What's going on?"

"We can explain, Twily...if it really _is_ you," said Shining Armor firmly.

"Okay, I..." Mario tried again to say his little fact.

"You don't need to say anything embarassing, Mario," Cadance said as she cut him off.

"I kind of wanted to hear what he was gonna say," Shining Armor muttered with a smirk on his face.

"Shiny..." Cadance warned in a low tone.

"Sorry..." Shining Armor said annoyingly. Cadance then walked up to Twilight and Mario.

"Sunshine, sunshine..." Cadance began.

"...ladybugs awake!" Twilight and Mario sang and danced with Cadance, "Clap your hooves and do a little shake." Then they shared a happy group hug together and Sunburst approached holding Flurry Heart in her baby chair. Diamond Tiara snickered.

"I can't believe my master just did that," Diamond Tiara giggled.

"That's nothing," Spike smirked, "He and Twilight actually did that dance to seal their wedding vows!"

"Seriously?" Diamond Tiara remarked and they both chuckled.

"It's okay, everypony," said Shining Armor, "it's them."

"Of course it's them!" said Starlight as a matter of fact as she walked up to Sunburst, "What's all this about?"

"A changeling's been spotted nearby," Sunburst explained.

"A changeling?!" Twilight and Mario spluttered.

"I was actually right about that?!" Diamond Tiara added in disbelief.

"That's not good," said Spike.

"No, it's not," said Cadance in agreement, "After Queen Chrysalis took my place at our wedding and invaded Canterlot with her army of minions, we're not taking any chances."

"Certainly don't want to be the victim of another inside job," Mario remarked. He could never understand how Shining Armor, spell or not, couldn't tell something was off when Chrysalis was impersonating Cadance. It didn't help Shining Armor always got too defensive to want to talk about the situation either.

"Indeed," said Sunburst, "Changelings feed off of love. And ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling, the Empire is filled with more love than anywhere in Equestria. The only other source would be Twilight's castle because of the Flower Sprites, but it's love magic is still trivial compared the Crystal Empire. It's possible they've come for the baby." Mario walked up and made his horn glow pink for a moment.

"Whoa!" said Mario, "Sunburst is right. I can sense that Flurry Heart's love magic is just as strong as mine. While I have the Flower Sprites to protect me from any changelings who would want to feed off my love, Flurry Heart doesn't have any true protection. Maybe some resistance due to her still being a baby and the innocence of her heart, but it won't be enough..." Twilight and Diamond Tiara shared worried looks with each other.

"That's why we posted the extra guards," Shining Armor added, "and why we're-"

"Checking everypony's identity," Twilight finished for him.

"I'm sorry for all of this," said Cadance, "Flurry Heart's really been looking forward to seeing you." Flurry Heart just giggled and cooed as Mario, Twilight, and Starlight gathered around her and smiled.

"Good to see you again, sweetie," said Mario. Flurry Heart then flew up and held onto the side of Mario's head. Giving him a kiss, which made a cute baby sound, before snuggling his cheek.

"Aww!" Twilight and Starlight said and chuckled as Flurry Heart landed back into her baby chair.

"Oh, she's gotten so big!" said Twilight as Flurry Heart grabbed her fore-hoof, "My husband, Starlight, and I will do whatever we can to help protect her."

"To be honest," Cadance replied, "having you here already is a big relief." It was then the second royal guard whispered something to Shining Armor.

"Hmm," Shining Armor pondered before speaking, "The royal guards were wondering if Spike the Brave and Glorious would like to join in the search for the changeling."

"Really?" Spike remarked.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Spike," said Twilight worriedly, "It sounds dangerous."

"Come on, Twilight," Spike boasted as he flex his arms, "This is Spike the Brave and Glorious you're talking too. Have you ever known me to run from danger?"

"Um..." said Twilight slowly.

"Did you want us to answer that question?" Diamond Tiara asked sarcastically as she walked up beside Twilight. Spike just slumped forward in defeat. Mario then walked up on the other side of Twilight.

"Di," said Mario, "Maybe you should go with them."

"Me, master?!" said Diamond Tiara in shock.

"We've spent alot of time building up your athleticism and endurance since you've become my student," said Mario, "and I've been teaching you how to handle yourselves in sticky situations. I think you could prove useful in helping Spike and the guards find that changeling. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless or stupid. I'm putting alot of trust in you."

"You won't regret it master," said Diamond Tiara excitedly, "I'll watch over Spike and do my part to help out!"

"I don't need a chaperone!" Spike remarked.

"Could've fooled me," Diamond Tiara remarked as Spike grunted at her.

"They'll both be safe with our guards," said Shining Armor as he leaned forward.

"Or will your guards be safe with _me_?" Spike bragged.

"I'm voting more on the guards," said Diamond Tiara bluntly as Spike shot her an annoyed look. Twilight and Mario just smiled and rolled their eyes, but the later also shook his head. He knew the two were friends, but he hoped this mission would get them to work together and sass each other less.

It wasn't long before Spike, with Diamond Tiara at his side, lead a large group of royal guard through the outer regions of the Crystal Empire. Since it was snowing, and because the filly wanted to be prepared for the worst, she had packed her pink winter coat and a pair of yellow earmuffs for the trip and had put them on as soon as they reached the outer limits of the city.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious," said the first guard, "you've face the evil changelings before. What can you tell us?"

"Well, according to our research..." Diamond Tiara began.

"Excuse me, little miss Tiara," said Spike annoyingly, "I believe the guards asked me about the changelings, not you!" Diamond Tiara snorted but then smirked.

"Very well, Mr. The Brave and Glorious," said Diamond Tiara in a sarcastic tone, "Tell them _everything_ you learned and studied about the changelings." Spike glared but then lost composure a bit when he saw all the guard looking at him.

"Oh, uh, well, they are changelings, so they can...change," Spike stuttered.

"Wow! Changelings that know how to change," said Diamond Tiara in mock amazement, "Never _knew_ they could do that!" Spike shot her a dirty look.

"You hear that?" the first guard told them others, "These monsters can look like any of us, so be on your guard, guards! Even more than normal."

"And they could be anywhere," Spike added as the other guards nodded in agreement.

"So we should cover as much ground as possible," said Spike, "You, search that way!" The pair of guards rushed away.

"W-w-wait!" Diamond Tiara called out.

"And you, search that way!" Spike told another group as they took off in another direction. And other guards then took off in different directions as well. Spike then noticed that he and Diamond Tiara were alone.

"And...I'll...just search...here, I guess," Spike remarked. Diamond Tiara was shaking her head.

"What now?" Spike snapped.

"That was the dumbest idea you could think of!" said Diamond Tiara, "We should've stick together. Changelings get the upper hand against their opponents by spreading them out thin and attacking them one by one with sheer numbers!"

"Why didn't you say something before?" Spike asked angrily.

"I would've," Diamond Tiara retorted, "but _somepony_ said they wanted to be in charge despite the fact _I'm_ the one who's got the cutie mark for leadership!"

"Don't you mean bossing others around?" Spike remarked.

"No, that's not real leadership," said Diamond Tiara before adding in a sad tone, "I learned that the hard way. Being a good leader is doing what is best for your team and not just giving orders. Just haven't found the confidence to actually try and be a leader yet. I was _hoping_ I might have my chance now..." Spike softened after hearing that. He often forget Diamond Tiara had humbled herself considerably despite being rather sassy around him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't hear you out, okay," said Spike, "The best we can do now is do our part and search around ourselves."

"Any idea where to start?" Diamond Tiara asked with concern.

"Not many places to hide," said Spike as he and Diamond Tiara walked up to a rock, "Unless that rock _is_ a changeling."

"What?!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay, rock," Spike demanded, "How do I know you're really a rock?" The rock said nothing as Diamond Tiara had a bored look on her face, "Hmm. Not talkin', huh? We'll you can't fool me!" Spike then kicked the rock, cracking it in half.

"Uhh! Ow!" Spike yelped.

"Spike, will quit messing arooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooound!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Spike and Diamond Tiara walked into a patch of snow that caved in beneath them both, causing them to fall and scream. The cracked piece of rock Spike had chipped also fell down the hole and tumbled right after them. Spike and Diamond Tiara were at the mercy of a steep ice slide and were unable to stop their momentum.

"Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!" Spike yelped as Diamond Tiara held him for dear life. The broken piece of rock continued to tumble after them. It was then the two friends saw that their slide ended in a small bottomless ravine.

"Uhh!" Spike grunted.

"EEK!" Diamond Tiara screamed. Spike had smacked into a crag with Diamond Tiara holding him for dear life from behind. Their chasing rock fell into the ravine. But the two friends were safe.

"Phew!" said Spike as he kissed the crag that stopped their momentum. Diamond Tiara just panted heavily for a moment before she sighed with relief as well.

"One of these days you're going to be the end of me," Diamond Tiara whimpered.

"You're welcome for saving your life!" Spike remarked.

"Sorry," said Diamond Tiara as she let go and moved away from the edge of the ravine, "Now what?"

"Okay, maybe it's time Spike the Brave and Glorious," said Spike before adding quickly, "And his right hoof pony."

"I can work with that," said Diamond Tiara.

"We went back to, uh, protect those guards," said Spike.

"Good idea," said Diamond Tiara as she looked around the cave, "Just how exactly do we-"

"Gah!" Spike yelped as he saw himself standing before him and then sighed with relief, "Just my reflection." Spike and Diamond Tiara turned to leave, but then the "reflection" of Spike remained.

"Huh?" said Spike suspiciously as he started doing poses and faces before the so called mirror, "Ha! Ha-ha!" The "reflection" managed to mimic all of Spike's moves and poses.

"Hmm, just my imagination I guess," said Spike as he walked away.

"Um, Spike," said Diamond Tiara uneasily, "If that is an ice mirror...why can't I see my reflection?" It was then they heard the sound of somepony tripping. They both turned around and saw Spike's "reflection" dusted itself off. It then winced once it saw their act was revealed and expose their true form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Spike and Diamond Tiara screamed.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-changeling!" Spike stuttered.

"G-g-g-g-g-get away from us!" Diamond Tiara stuttered as she and Spike fell into their bottoms backing away and then ran for their lives.

"No, wait! Come back!" said the changeling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Spike and Diamond Tiara screamed. Spike then ran into the crag and Diamond Tiara ran into Spike. The two were left woozily and ended up wobbling right over the edge of the ravine just as they recovered their senses!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Spike and Diamond Tiara screamed as they fell into the ravine. But then their fall momentum was stopped when they found the changeling had grabbed both of them.

"This is unexpected," said Spike.

"Yeah," said Diamond Tiara wearily, "Unless he only saved us so he could feed on our love." The changeling set both Spike and Diamond Tiara into the snow.

"The ice is pretty slippery," the changeling told them, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me." Spike and Diamond Tiara were surprised.

"You...saved us?" said Spike slowly.

"And...he's really nice," said Diamond Tiara in a rather stunned tone.

"It's okay," said the changeling sadly, "I know you don't wanna be friends." The changeling turned to hover away.

"Wait!" Spike shouted.

"Hold up!" said Diamond Tiara, "We didn't mean to sound ungrateful. We're just...surprised. We didn't think a changeling could be as nice as you."

"She's right," Spike added, "I don't understand. Changelings are supposed to be evil...right?"

"Evil?" the changeling answered, "Oh, not me. All I've ever wanted is a friend."

"You don't say," said Diamond Tiara with a curious look on her face. It was then a flashback was shown featuring a dark cavern filled with several insect like eggs.

"From the moment I first split my egg in the nursery hive..." the changeling narrated as his baby self broke out of its egg. The other newborn changelings came out of their eggs hissing and glaring at each other. His baby self whimpered and cowered back into its egg. The other changeling babies crawled toward Chrysalis and started absorbing her love magic. She then nuzzled and smiled deviously at the baby changeling that represented himself, which the baby cringed fearfully.

"I was part of the attack on Canterlot during the royal wedding," the changeling continued as the flashback showed him, now an adult, hovering about as he saw his fellow changelings attacking and fighting, at the time, the Mane Seven and Shenran before he became part of the group, "but I'd never seen true friendship like that. And I couldn't just steal it and feed on its love. I wanted to share it!" It was then the explosion was seen that Cadance and Shining Armor had created, with the help from Mario and Twilight, sent the entire swarm flying away.

As the flashback ended, Spike was in the verge of tears. Diamond Tiara's lips were quivering as tears streamed down her face.

"After that, I knew I couldn't live with my kind anymore," said the changeling, "I set off looking for love to share. but..."

"But...what?" Spike asked.

"I'm starving!" the changeling answered, "And there's so much love in the Crystal Empire right now. It's what drew me here. But it's drivin' me crazy!"

"That would be from the royal Crystalling," Spike explained, "It's pretty much a giant outpouring of light and love from the new baby." The changeling then hissed loudly, making Spike and Diamond Tiara winced.

"Oh, sorry!" the changeling apologized, "I'm just so hungry! If I had a friend, maybe the love we shared could sustain me, but I don't think the Crystal Ponies want to be friends."

"I know exactly how that feels," said Diamond Tiara sympathetically, "being raised by somepony who could care less about your own interests and is just using you to get what they want. Then you finally see sense, but when you want a chance to show you're not like them, they turn you away and make you feel like you could never belong! No matter how hard you try!" Diamond Tiara was shedding tears again as she sniffled.

"Well it's nice to understand you understand my situation," said the changeling, "after all, most ponies do think changelings are evil."

"Well, I don't think you're evil," said Diamond Tiara, "You're actually very sweet."

"Heh...thanks," said the changeling, blushing slightly. Spike then got an idea.

"What if I told you there was somepony they respect and admire so much, he could convince them to give it a try?" Spike offered.

"Oh...here we go..." Diamond Tiara remarked with an eye roll.

"If only that were true," said the changeling sadly.

"It is!" said Spike, "I mean, _I_ am! It's me Spike the Brave and Glorious? I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Nope," said the changeling, "But I was raised by an evil queen. Um...I'm Thorax. I can't believe you want to help me."

"We wouldn't turn away any...uhh...creature...from looking for the magic of friendship," said Diamond Tiara, "Or in need of a friend."

"Yeah," Spike said in agreement, "Why wouldn't we? Hasn't anypony even just been nice to you?" Thorax gave another loud hiss, making Spike and Diamond Tiara flinch.

"Uh! S-Sorry!" said Thorax, "Kindness like that kind of brings it out."

"Is there anything you need to get off your chest?" Diamond Tiara asked gently.

"Just that I've always been bullied for not being...evil...like everypony else," Thorax replied, "And all I've ever wanted was a friend, but it seems like I never will. And it really hurts...alot. And I did admit I was part of the invasion during the royal wedding. And I regret it. Do you two still wanna be my friend?"

"Of course," said Spike.

"We all have our own issues that we struggle with, Thorax," said Diamond Tiara, "that doesn't mean you don't deserve to have friends. You're not the only pony who regrets their past, but the best you can do is try to be better. And we can help you."

"Exactly," said Spike, "And I am one hundred percent sure I can get the whole Crystal Empire to be your friend too." Thorax hissed again, but quickly covered his mouth with his fore-hooves.

"But maybe I should just, uh, talk to them first," said Spike.

"Yeah, you might give the wrong impression if you can't keep your hissing under control," said Diamond Tiara. Thorax just gave a muffled grunt in reply and looked rather sad.

"Maybe this will help," said Diamond Tiara as she bravely walked up to the changeling and gave him a hug, Thorax hissed at first, but then he could feel his hunger starting to subside quite a bit. It wasn't because he was feeding off her love. He didn't need to. Diamond Tiara was sharing her love with him. Thorax was touched and wrapped his fore-legs around her to return the hug. Then a few seconds later, they pulled away.

"Feeling better?" Diamond Tiara asked sweetly.

"Yes, much, thank you," said Thorax.

"Now leave it to me," said Spike confidently, "I get everypony to change their minds about you."

"I'll speak to Prince Mario and Princess Twilight personally," Diamond Tiara whispered to Thorax. Thorax smiled, but deep down, he was rather worried.

Later at the castle, Diamond Tiara, her winter gear removed, was with Cadance, Twilight, Starlight, Mario, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart in the one of the private rooms.

"So...how did the search go?" Starlight asked.

"It's a work in progress," said Diamond Tiara half-truthfully. Mario then looked at her discreetly with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it too much, Di," said Twilight as she played with Flurry Heart, "I'm sure you and Spike will be able to capture that changeling in no time at all!"

"Right...capture..." said Diamond Tiara wearily.

"Is something wrong, Di?" Cadance asked curiously. Diamond Tiara was silent for a moment but then took a slow deep breath.

"Master, while I was with Spike," Diamond Tiara said slowly, "I began to think about something."

"What sort of something?" Sunburst asked curiously.

"I mean," said Diamond Tiara, "Has it been proven that all changelings are evil?" The others started, even Flurry Heart, except Cadance who stepped forward sternly.

"Of course they're all evil!" said Cadance sternly, "I'm sure Mario told you what they did to me during the royal wedding. And what they tried to do to Mario!"

"Correction, Cadance," said Diamond Tiara, keeping her composure, "Queen Chrysalis herself was the one who imprisoned you, Twilight, and Mario. She was the one who posed as you during the wedding and fooled everypony except for Twilight and Mario. Yet because of her actions, you are saying that _all_ changelings are considered evil!"

"Well, the other changelings weren't exactly just following her orders you know," said Twilight sternly, "They were pretty resilient in taking Mario, myself, and the rest of my friends down!"

"That is true," said Mario in agreement.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so defensive," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm just trying to speak my mind about the matter." Twilight and Cadance glared.

"Fair enough," said Starlight calmly as Flurry Heart went to snuggle the top of Mario's mane, "but where exactly are you going with this?" Diamond Tiara sighed, realizing she was stalling, and found her words once again.

"Have any of you considered that maybe..." Diamond Tiara said slowly, "Maybe...just because Queen Chrysalis is evil doesn't mean that all the other changelings are evil? That would be like saying that all fillies who grow up in rich households are spoiled brats. That's just stereotyping!"

"It's not stereotyping if it's true," said Cadance bitterly.

"But all I have for proof is your experience with them," said Diamond Tiara, "I mean...what if there were changelings in her swarm who only obey her because they don't know any better? What if they feel like it's the only way they'll survive? Can you really fault them for doing something simply because they are too ignorant to consider a better way?"

"From the way you're talking," said Twilight sternly, "It sounds like you're actually trying to defend the changelings for the horrible things they've done!"

"I'm not defending them, Twilight," Diamond Tiara retorted firmly, "What I'm saying is that what if there are changelings who only do those things because they're afraid?"

"Afraid of what?!" said Sunburst indignantly, "sucking the love out of innocent ponies?"

"No, afraid of being an outcast!" Diamond Tiara yelled, "I mean, if every changeling around you is feeding off of other ponies' love. Yet there is one changeling who doesn't want to have to feed off love, but share it. Do you think it's gonna be easy for that one changeling step out of the status quo? I wouldn't be surprised if there were changelings in Chrysalis' army who wish they had the courage to go AWOL, but are afraid to do so out of fear for their lives or even finding a way to live their life differently!"

"Di, you can't compare what the changelings do to peer pressure," said Starlight, "it's not the same thing!"

"Well, I don't agree," said Diamond Tiara sternly, "Ponies once thought that you and I were evil. Yet when we wanted a chance to change, we were given a second chance. Why can't we give that same offer of love and friendship to a changeling?"

"Offer love and friendship to a changeling?" Twilight said in shock.

"Absolutely not!" Cadance said sternly.

"Even if they came up to you, surrendered, and said that they want a life better than just being a love-draining minion?" Diamond Tiara asked in a firm tone, and standing her ground against the pink alicorn princess. Cadance sighed.

"Di, even if that did happen," said Cadance gently but then added firmly, "They can't be trusted. They are the masters of deception. When Chrysalis was impersonating me, she fooled everypony except for Twilight and Mario. And before you say it was just _her_ , there was another changeling that disguised himself as Mario. You couldn't tell the real from the fake when they were both in the same room! It would be far too difficult to know if the changeling was being sincere or just trying to deceive us in order to get to Flurry Heart!" Diamond Tiara sighed, she had to admit that she did feel the same way about Thorax.

 _Could he really be trusted_? Diamond Tiara thought. She then remembered the hug she had given him when he was having trouble controlling his hunger. She had pretty much put herself in harm's way. Thorax could have more than easily drained the love from her. She could tell he wanted to.

Yet...he didn't. He hugged her back. Thanking her for being his friend.

"You're right," said Diamond Tiara in a calm but firm, "Changelings are hard to trust, but I believe that there are a small few that you can."

"And what proof brought you to this conclusion?" Twilight asked skeptically. Diamond Tiara snorted. She was getting tired of the others being so defensive, but took a deep breath to keep calm.

"Allow me to prove that the changeling you're looking for isn't a threat," said Diamond Tiara, "I have a feeling there's good in him and he deserves a second chance." The others were rather stunned at the request. Mario, who had remained silent during the entire conversation, just continued to ponder and listen attentively. Cadance finally stepped forward.

"Di, as admirable as your request is," said Cadance, "I going to have to deny it."

"But Cadance!" Diamond Tiara protested.

" _You_ and Spike were asked to find the changeling and bring him here," said Cadance sternly, "Shining Armor and I are the ones will ultimately cast judgment. Is that understood, young lady?" Diamond Tiara glared back for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Yes, Cadance," said Diamond Tiara reluctantly and then added angrily, "But I still don't agree with you!" Diamond Tiara then stomped away and slammed the door, making everypony but Cadance and Mario flinch.

"Well, that was huffy," said Starlight.

"She stills needs to get it out of her head that she can't always get what she wants," Twilight added. Then she, Starlight, and Cadance giggled.

"I don't see what so funny about this," said Mario, speaking up at last with a stern look on his face.

"Honey, get serious," said Twilight, "Changelings being misguided? Being peer pressured into doing Chrysalis's bidding? Having good in them? Puh-lease!"

"That is a very cynical point of view, Twilight Sparkle," said Mario, "As Prince and Princess of Friendship, we are tasked to spread friendship across Equestria. We've reached out to yaks and griffins. Why not changelings?" Twilight, Starlight, Cadance, and Sunburst blinked in shock.

"Are...are you seriously agreeing with Diamond Tiara?" Sunburst spluttered.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't let your hurt feelings determine how you judge an entire species of creatures," said Mario sternly, "What if a changeling really does want to turn their life around embrace the magic of friendship? Should they be barred from that chance because of one mistake?"

"Mario, you can't trust a changeling!" said Cadance sternly, "They could easily deceive you into thinking they are friendly just to let your guard down!"

"Only in physical appearance," said Mario, "They aren't every good at replicating that pony's behavior. The way they talk and carry themselves is a dead giveaway. Whenever they act maliciously, their eye even glow green and their bodies flicker green when startled."

"Your point?" Cadance asked impatiently.

"I may not be a parent," said Mario, "You should be protective of Flurry Heart, but don't let that fear and resentment cloud your judgment. Based on the reports, the changeling's only crime is being spotted. It hasn't hurt anypony yet and here you are ready to banish him to Tartarus without giving him or her a fair trial!"

"Mario-"

"I had that same attitude when Starlight first moved into the castle," Mario interrupted Cadance firmly, "and look at everypony I hurt because I acted out over what she did to me and refused to give her a chance! This situation isn't any different. You need to let what happened in the past be in the past. You are the one that taught me that it is important to forgive those who hurt you, even if they never apologize back. You also taught me that there's good in every creature, not matter what horrible deeds they might have done. Now practice what you teach, Cadance!" Nopony other than Sunburst took notice that Starlight suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Cadance just glared as Mario stomped out of the throne room. Twilight just sighed as Flurry Heart just seemed to watch everything with a curious look on her face.

Elsewhere in the castle, Spike had caught up the guards he had sent to search the area. Spike wasn't at all surprised that their searches had come up empty. Spike, for the time being, had said he hadn't captured the changeling either.

"What do you mean?" said the first guard, "Did you see the changeling?"

"Did you defeat the evil creature?" the second guard asked.

"Defeating a changeling would be brave," said Spike, "but do you know what would be glorious?"

"Defeating _two_ changelings?" the royal guard guessed.

"Defeating _all_ the changelings?" the second guard guessed.

"Not having to fight the changeling at all!" said Spike, "Because I made friends with him." Spike gave them both a huge smile. The guards stared and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, wow!" said the first guard, "For a second, I thought you were serious!"

"Could you imagine?" the second guard added as he kept laughing, "Friends with a changeling?"

"I _am_ serious," said Spike firmly, "He wants to be friends!" The two guards stood on opposite side of the little dragon and laughed again.

"Right!" said the second guard as he put a fore-hoof on Spike's head.

"Not only are you Spike the Brave and Glorious," said the first guard as he lay on the floor laughing, "you're also Spike the Hilarious!" The second guard laughed in agreement. Spike was feeling most annoyed.

"I'm not joking!" Spike protested, "The changeling is nice! Even Diamond Tiara would agree since she met him too!" The two guards just laughed even harder.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's funny," said Shining Armor sternly, making the guards stop laughing and side step away, leaving Spike alone, "The Changeling Queen Chrysalis kidnapped Cadance and cast a spell on me." He then got sternly into Spike's face.

"There's no such thing as a _nice_ changeling," He added firmly.

"You're right, Shining Armor," said Spike sheepishly, "Sorry. That was a...bad joke."

"It's not a bad joke," said Diamond Tiara as she walked up to them, "There's good in every-"

"This discussion is closed, young lady," said Shining Armor in a stern tone, now sticking his face into the filly's, "I think I know what I'm talking about since I _was_ there when the changelings invaded Canterlot!" He then walked away as Diamond Tiara watched him for a few seconds.

"You assume too much," said Diamond Tiara bitterly once she felt the stallion was out of hearing range.

"I take it things didn't go so well on your end," said Spike as he walked up to the tiara wearing filly. Diamond Tiara slumped over in defeat.

"No," said Diamond Tiara, "And I'm guessing you got nowhere with anypony?"

"Nah," said Spike sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" Diamond Tiara asked worried, "We told Thorax we'd help him make new friends. And now we've gotta tell him nopony wants to?"

"I don't want to break it to him either," said Spike, "But considering we're still supposed to be "searching" for the changeling. We might as well go find him again."

"And then what?" said Diamond Tiara.

"I haven't thought that far yet," said Spike. Diamond Tiara opened her mouth to retort, but then quickly closed it and sighed.

"Let's just go find Thorax and tell him the news," said Diamond Tiara sadly, "Guess we can figure out our next move from there." She and Spike headed on their way. Neither of them knew that Mario had peeked inside of the room. He was just listening in quietly before he walked away without following either of them.

Once Diamond Tiara had put her coat and earmuffs back on, she and Spike headed back to the location where they had found Thorax. Thorax was there waiting for them.

"So? So? Uh, what did they say?" Thorax asked excitedly, not noticing the glum looks on Spike and Diamond Tiara's faces, "How many new friends do I have?"

"Well, it didn't go exactly the way I thought," said Spike honestly.

"Yeah, our efforts to convince ponies that changelings could have good in them sort of...fell on deaf ears," said Diamond Tiara sheepishly. Thorax looked disappointed.

"I understand," Thorax groaned, "Well, thanks for trying. I-I guess it's not surprising. How can you expect ponies who looks like this..." He then changed into a light blue crystal pony, "...to trust something that looks like this?" He then changed back to his true appearance.

"It's sad that we still live in a world where ponies still judge a creature by its cover," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm just as guilty about it, but I'd like to say I'm learning not to do that anymore. While your appearance might be...intimidating, you're quite handsome."

"Really?" Thorax asked with light pink cheeks.

"Of course," said Diamond Tiara, "and you're very sweet. We just need to show ponies this side of you so they'll focus more on what's inside instead of just what they see on the outside."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Thorax asked. It was then Spike smiled.

"I think I might know!" said Spike. Thorax and Diamond Tiara gave him a curious look.

It wasn't long before the three friends were back at the palace. Two guards walked past a set of double doors, before Spike and Diamond Tiara peeked out of the doors to see if the coast was clear. Then the doors opened to reveal that Thorax was now disguised as a light blue crystal pony as they walked out of the room.

"This isn't gonna work," Diamond Tiara warned.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Spike asked annoyingly.

"I did say so before, genius!" Diamond Tiara shot back.

"There you are," said Mario as he and Twilight approached them. The three friends winced.

"Spike, Di," said Twilight, "if you're both done searching for the changeling, Starlight, Mario and I could use your help. We're working on a protection spell for Flurry Heart, and nopony takes notes like you two!"

"Is it barrier protection or...zap protection?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well..." Mario said plainly.

Flashback

 _Flurry Heart was cooing from her seat as Mario approached._

 _"It's play time little..."_

 _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! THUD!_

 _(Lose a life fanfare)_

 _Mario went to grab Flurry Heart and was given the jolt of a lifetimes before his fur was fried and he passed out onto his back. Flurry Heart didn't like seeing her uncle passed out and started crying._

End Flashback

"Definitely barrier protection," said Mario as Twilight just smiled sheepishly, "So can you two help us out?"

"Uh, actually, Twilight, Mario," said Spike, "we, uh, wanted to introduce you to my friend, uh...uh, Crystal, uh...Hoof! Crystal Hoof!" Spike looked around at the wall of the castle hallway and then a vase behind Twilight and Mario before he chuckled nervously, "My good friend, Crystal Hoof!" Diamond Tiara and Thorax, or Crystal Hoof in this case, just smiled sheepishly as the latter nervously hid behind the two ponies. Twilight looked puzzled while Mario just raised a skeptical eyebrow at them.

"Nice to meet you," said Thorax timidly as he raised a hoof to shake.

"Oh. Well, uh, nice to meet you, too," said Twilight as she returned to hoofshake.

"A pleasure," said Mario simply as he exchanged a hoofshake with Thorax.

"How do you know Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, uh, Spike and I go _way_ back," said Thorax.

"To the Equestria Games!" Spike added quickly and also sweating, "That's when we met. We've been pen pals ever since!"

"And I'm guessing you were introducing him to Di, Spike," said Mario with a blunt look on his face.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," said Diamond Tiara with a chuckle, "I do like to make new friends. Plus he is cute." Thorax blushed slightly. Twilight giggled as Mario just rolled his eyes.

"Wait, did you say pen pals?" said Twilight as she leaned into Spike's face, "Spike! You could have been using my pen pal quill set! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I...I pretty much only write to him when you and Starlight are studying," said Spike.

"Are you gonna start writing to him, Di?" Twilight asked excitedly, "I could get your very own pen pal quill set! It would be so cute! Pen pal love letters!" Twilight giggled excitedly. Diamond Tiara chuckled nervously.

"Eh-heh...heh...m-m-maybe..." Diamond Tiara squeaked and her cheeks suddenly turning pink. While the blush was from embarrassment, Twilight took her blushing differently.

"Sounds like somepony's got a crush!" Twilight teased in a sing-sang tone.

"Twilight!" Diamond Tiara groaned aloud, looking away as her blush darkened.

"I like to brag to all my friends about my letters from Spike the Brave and Glorious," said Thorax, trying to change to subject for Diamond Tiara's sake.

"Yeah," said Spike with a nervous chuckle. He and Thorax both chuckled nervously as Diamond just gave a nervous smile.

"As you can see," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm the sensible one of the group." Thorax just looked at the tiara-wearing filly while Spike shot her a glare.

"Well, I'm sure Starlight and I can manage, if you two want to spend time with your friend," said Twilight, "Right, honey?" Mario just looked at the three friends skeptically with a raised eyebrow. Spike, Thorax, and Diamond Tiara's just smiled nervously as sweat dripped from their foreheads. Mario stared for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure, honey," said Mario with a smirk, "No problem at all." The three friends gave a inward sigh of relief.

"Great!" said Spike, "Crystal Hoof promised to take us around the city," said Spike.

"Crystal Hoof offered to be a personal escort," Diamond Tiara added, "He's such a gentlecolt." Thorax blushed. Twilight giggled as she walked away. Mario decided to approach the group.

"If your "changeling" friend wants to blend in with everypony, he's gotta relax," said Mario, "Being nervous and flustered is only gonna make them lose their disguise."

"Right, ma-" said Diamond Tiara but then she, Thorax, and Spike all froze and their eyes popped out.

"WHAT?!" Diamond Tiara, Thorax, and Spike exclaimed at once.

"W-w-w-what, where, when, why...how?!" Spike spluttered.

"Have fun in the city you three," said Mario with a low chuckle as he walked away. Spike and Diamond Tiara just shared looks with each other.

"Did Mario just..." said Thorax before he realized the alicorn prince knew who he really was and didn't expose him, "Oh, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess master is on our side," said Diamond Tiara.

"I told ya," said Spike smugly.

"You didn't know Mario knew about Thorax," Diamond Tiara retorted.

"Can I just have my moment please?" Spike asked irritably.

"What moment?" Diamond Tiara asked, "You making a fool out of yourself? I think you already did that."

"Grrr!" Spike growled as Thorax just chuckled to himself. He was then startled when Diamond Tiara wrapped a fore-hoof around one of his fore-legs.

"I did mean it when I said I like you," said Diamond Tiara but then shot a death glare at Spike, "But that doesn't mean I have a crush on him!" She then looked at Thorax sheepishly, "No offense."

"None taken," said Thorax, "I'd rather have friends for now. Besides Di, I think I'm too old for you anyway."

"Didn't stop her from gushing over Mario," Spike remarked.

"Doesn't stop you from wooing Rarity!" Diamond Tiara shot back, making Spike wince.

"Touche," Spike remarked bluntly as they headed out of the castle.

Outside of the castle, Thorax immediately started surveying the city in amazement as some montage music began to play in the background. Then two mares came up to the group to chat. Spike and Diamond Tiara started the conversation as Thorax just smiled shyly. Later on a crowd of ponies gathered around Spike and Diamond Tiara. Thorax helped to pass out signed autographs for Spike as he continued. While Diamond Tiara looked annoyed at first, a few crystal ponies seemed to take interest in her tiara and she was able to enjoy some conversation with the crystal ponies as well, especially when a few found out she was Mario's student...and they loved her gem studded apprentice braid. Thorax found opening up rather easy and was making conversation with the other crystal ponies without much difficulty. They even shared a good laugh together. Spike and Diamond Tiara smiled as they exchanged a fist/hoof bump with each other. Their plan seemed to be going very well.

Soon the three friends returned to the castle, the two castle guards escorted Spike, Diamond Tiara, and the still disguised Thorax to the throne room.

"Crystal Hoof is nearly as entertaining as Spike himself," the first guard whispered to the second guard.

"This place is everything I've ever dreamed of!" Thorax gasped and then said to his two pony in a hushed tone, "But I can't keep pretending to be a Crystal Pony forever, can I?"

"Relax," said Spike in a calm tone, "You're winning them over. Pretty soon, nopony will care that you're a changeling."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," said Diamond Tiara, "We want ponies to see who you are on the inside before we reveal what's on the outside. After all, they'll be less defensive when they see just how sweet and charming you really are. In the end, the only deception is just your outer appearance. Who you are on the inside is what matters the most when it comes to friendship. What's inside is what defines the true you."

"You are quite wise for a little filly," said Thorax. Diamond Tiara blushed at the complement.

"Eh, not really," said Spike. Diamond Tiara growled at Spike annoyingly. Thorax just chuckled as they finally entered the throne room where everypony else was waiting for them.

"Spike! Diamond Tiara!" Cadance called out, startling the three friends rushed up to her, "Twilight told me you two were off with a friend." Spike and Diamond Tiara chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah, w-w-we were, Cadance," said Diamond Tiara timidly.

"Twilight also told me you've got a little crush on him," Cadance teased.

"I do _not_!" Diamond Tiara retorted angrily and looked away with blushed cheeks. Cadance giggled.

"Well, either way," said Cadance, "Any friend of Diamond Tiara and Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of mine." Diamond Tiara couldn't help but clap her fore-hooves happily. It was then Thorax approached Flurry Heart. The baby cooed at him cutely.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," said Thorax. Suddenly, Thorax started feeling uncomfortable.

"Crystal Hoof, what's wrong?" Diamond Tiara asked as she walked up to him.

"There's so much l-love around her...! I...I...!" Thorax stuttered. Before Diamond Tiara could help him relax, Thorax dropped his disguise and hissed menacingly.

"Oh no..." Diamond Tiara groaned. Cadance was the first to gasp. Twilight and Starlight gasped right after. Mario just face-hoofed himself.

"I...I'm so...sorry!" Thorax apologized and speaking between hisses, "I can't...Can't...stop!" Spike and Diamond Tiara just winced at the hissing.

"Spike! Di! Get away from the changeling!" Twilight called out.

"Wait, no!" Spike protested, "You don't understand!" But it was too late. Twilight had already encased the little dragon in her magic grip and pulled him away, setting him between Cadance and Sunburst. Mario used his magic to do the same to bring Diamond Tiara beside him.

"No! Please! It's not his fault!" Diamond Tiara protested as Mario held up his fore-leg to keep her away from Thorax, "Master! Please listen to me!"

"I believe you, Di," said Mario in a hushed tone, "But it appears your friend is having self-control issues and I need to keep you safe!" Diamond Tiara just watched Thorax with a worried look on her face.

"This changeling replaced your friend to get close to the baby!" said Sunburst.

"That's not true!" said Diamond Tiara, "The changeling _is_ our friend! He was hoping you'd be his friend too!"

"You call _that_ being friendly!" Twilight retorted.

"He used you to get to the baby!" Sunburst added sternly, "What other explanation could there be?"

"I..." Spike retorted.

"That's _not_ true," said Diamond Tiara, "He's our friend! Tell them, Spike!" Thorax just kept hissing as Spike looked rather nervous.

"Spike, tell them!" Diamond Tiara cried out in desperation. Spike then slumped forward.

"...I don't know," Spike said. Diamond Tiara looked devastated. Poor Thorax whimpered, started to cry, and flew off.

"After it!" the first guard called out and chased after Thorax, "Don't let the changeling escape!" Twilight and Starlight continued to glare as Thorax and the guard disappeared. Spike just stepped forward, realizing his mistake.

"I hope your friend is okay," said Cadance gently.

"Yeah...Me, too," said Spike as a few tears left his eyes.

"Why would he be?" Diamond Tiara croaked as she began to cry, "You left him at the mercy of the changeling!"

"Di, please..." said Twilight, trying to damage control.

"You couldn't tell the difference between a friend and a foe even if they slapped you across the face!" Diamond yelled at Spike, interrupting Twilight. Then she ran off, sobbing as she left the throne room. Spike just felt his tears fall faster and said nothing. Mario just sighed sadly to himself. Secretly, he had been rooting for his student to show the other that Thorax was good and felt bad that things hadn't work out.

It was a few minutes later, Spike walked out of the palace to clear his mind. He hadn't bothered to find Diamond Tiara, who he knew was furious with him. He had barely walked outside when he saw the guards pacing quickly about.

"Spike, you should go find Crystal Hoof while we hunt down the changeling," said the first guard, "and you might want to take Miss Tiara to the medical center."

"Medical center?!" Spike spluttered.

"Yes, the changeling must have done something to her to make her think that they were friends," said the first royal guard, "She might need some urgent care!"

"If I go see her, she'll send _me_ to urgent care!" Spike muttered.

"Huh?" the first royal guard asked cluelessly.

"Nevermind, sure thing," said Spike quickly before saying sadly, "But as for Crystal Hoof, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me."

"Spread out!" said Shining Armor to the rest of the guards, startling Spike, "The changeling is probably still nearby!" The royal guard immediately followed his orders and spread out. Spike just watched quietly.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he ran as far away from here as possible..." said Spike and then realized something, "But I bet I know where! And I'm gonna need some help." Spike then sighed, plucked up some courage and headed back into the castle.

"I sure hope the medical center treats dragons," said Spike wearily to himself as he started his search. It wasn't long before he passed a particular door and heard the sound of somepony crying inside. He wasted no time opening the door and allowing himself in. There in the dark with only a small amount of sunlight shining through the nearby balcony was Diamond Tiara. She was too busy sobbing with her face buried into the crystal floor to notice Spike had entered.

"Di?" Spike said in a voice loud enough to make her stop crying. Diamond shot up and turned around to see the little dragon. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" Diamond Tiara asked bitterly.

"I know I messed up pretty badly back there," said Spike in a gentle but sad tone, "When push came to shove..."

"You choked," said Diamond Tiara, "I get it. As much I want to be so angry with you right now...I get it."

"You do?" Spike asked, rather surprised at the filly's understanding.

"How do think I felt dealing with my mother?" said Diamond Tiara, "You know what you want to do. You know what you have to say. But when the moment finally comes..."

"You get shut down," Spike replied.

"Exactly," said Diamond Tiara sadly as she turned around to face him, "And this time Thorax was the one to get hurt because of it... He needed us...and we _both_ let him down."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one..."

"But you still hurt him far more than me!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"Why to rub it in," Spike remarked.

"Well...I was having trouble standing up for him!" Diamond Tiara yelled, "I needed your help, Spike! I wasn't strong enough to defend him alone! I wasn't...strong enough..." Diamond Tiara's voice cracked and began to cry once again. Spike didn't waste any time pulling the filly in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I let you down," said Spike. Diamond Tiara roughly pulled away.

"I'm not the one you owe an apology too," said Diamond Tiara sternly.

"I know," said Spike, "I think I might know where he might be hiding, but I need your help!" Diamond Tiara glared but then softened.

"Let's go," said Diamond Tiara as Spike smiled.

Soon, Diamond Tiara had put her winter gear back on, and the two friends made their way back to the same location where they had found Thorax. Unfortunately, the changeling was nowhere to be found.

"Thorax! Hello?" Spike called out.

"Thorax, please come out!" Diamond Tiara called out.

"I just wanted to apologize," Spike continued, "I should have stood up for you..." He then lifted a rock to look under it and set the rock back down.

"Thorax, please stop hiding," Diamond Tiara pleaded.

"Aw, come on Thorax!" said Spike as he and Diamond Tiara walked away from the rock, "I know you're in here!" Before they realized it, the rock behind them changed into the said changeling...and he was not happy.

" _Leave me alone_!" Thorax hissed angrily, making Spike and Diamond Tiara back away.

"Please Thorax, we didn't mean to...to...EEEEK!" Diamond Tiara hadn't been watching where she was going and ended up backing right into the ravine.

"YAH!" Spike yelped, making the same mistake. Spike grabbed the edge of the cliff just in time.

"YAH-HA-OW!" Spike yelped as Diamond Tiara grabbed his tail...with her teeth.

"Sorry!" Diamond Tiara said, her voice muffled as she bit hard to hold on for dear life. Thorax glared as he watched the two friends hanging over the edge.

"Little help?" Spike asked as Diamond Tiara pleaded to the changeling with her eyes.

"Why do you think I would help _you_?" Thorax snapped, "I'm an "evil changeling"!"

"Because you're my friend," said Spike, "I just wish I had been one to you."

"Me too!" said Diamond Tiara in a muffled voice, "Please help us, Thorax!" It was then Spike lost his grip.

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Spike and Diamond Tiara both screamed...for about two seconds before Thorax grabbed Spike and Diamond Tiara and brought them both to safety. Diamond Tiara quickly spat definitely to get the taste of dragon off her teeth and then hugged Thorax.

"Oh thank you, Thorax," said Diamond Tiara and then pulled away, "We are so sorry...for everything!"

"Yeah, same here," said Spike sadly.

"It's okay," said Thorax, "I know it's hard. Everyone on the Crystal Empire loves _Spike_. Di, you told me you're the student of the Prince of Friendship and look up to the Princess of Friendship like a Mom. I couldn't ask either of you to give that up for me." Thorax lowered his head sadly as Diamond Tiara and Spike shared determined looks and nods with each other.

"You don't have to ask," said Spike firmly.

"Yeah, you don't," said Diamond Tiara in the same tone as the two friends walked away.

"What are you gonna do?" Thorax asked with concern.

"What I should've done in the first place," said Spike.

"Because friendship is always worth fighting for," Diamond Tiara added as she attached a pink heart gem to the side of her mane opposite of her braid, "now come on!"

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Master crafted it for me," said Diamond Tiara, "It give me the magic to summon turn battles. Hope you're still fresh on the tactics of "Ponymon" training." Spike just smirked in reply as Thorax had a confused look on his face.

Back at the palace, the guards were running amok trying to find Thorax.

"Let's move! Move! Move!" the guards shouted to each other as they continued their search, checking literally every nook and cranny about the castle, "This way! This way! Let's go! Check there? Okay, over here! Over here!" Starlight watched the ruckus from inside the throne room.

"I know it's had that there's a changeling around," said Starlight, "but is all this _really_ necessary?"

"If there's one changeling, there may well be a whole army on the way," said Cadance.

"True," said Twilight as she stood beside the lilac unicorn, "But Starlight has a point. This is getting a little out of hand."

"I understand, but I don't know what else we can do," Cadance sighed.

Meanwhile, despite all their efforts, Spike, Diamond Tiara, and Thorax found it very easy to just walk inside and enter the castle. They were already heading down the hallway that led to the throne room when some royals guards finally spotted them.

"Hey, get away from the changeling!" said a royal guard as the others glared at them.

"Make us!" Diamond Tiara challenged.

"Very well," said the guard. Diamond Tiara then tapped her hair gem and made it glow.

(Cue favorite "Pokemon trainer" battle theme)

Some white tiaras streamed across the screen, followed by a liner zoetrope background as the elite royal guard slid across the background from the right while Spike appeared sliding across the foreground from the right facing the elite royal guard.

Spike was challenged by an elite royal guard.

Royal elite guard sent out a standard trooper. (Normal type) The trooper growled at Spike.

Spike sent out Diamond Tiara. He lay on his back with his feet in the air and Diamond Tiara landed on his two feet with her four hooves.

"Let's do this!" said Diamond Tiara as she super jumped into battle.

"You you think a little filly like you could beat an adult stallion?" the elite royal guard taunted. Diamond Tiara smirked.

"I'll give it my best shot!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Di, use Double Kick!" Spike called out. Diamond Tiara turned around and with a powerful kick.

POW!

Then delivered a second one.

POW!

It was super effective! The standard trooper passed out. Spike was shocked.

"Wow!" said Spike, "Those applebucking lessons really paid off!"

"I love you Applejack!" said Diamond Tiara, feeling rather giddy she defeated the guard in one turn.

"It's not over yet!" said the royal elite guard as he called out another standard trooper, The difference was that this trooper had some extra armor on to make it a rock type. Or crystal to be more precise, but still considered a rock type.

"This is just too easy," said Spike to himself, "Di, use Dig!" The royal elite guard and the trooper laughed.

"This castle is made of some very tough crystal," said the elite royal guard, "There's no way you can...uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." The elite guard and royal guard were dumbfounded to find the little filly had managed to burrow her underground.

"Staying underground won't save her," said the elite royal guard, "Soldier, use Hoof Stomp!" The trooper went for a two hoof stomp, but since Diamond was underground. The attack failed.

"I don't like this, sir," the trooper whimpered.

"Stand your ground trooper!" said the elite royal guard when Diamond Tiara burrowed her way under the trooper.

POW!

She sent a hug crag of rock at the trooper from below. It was super effective! The trooper couldn't take the heavy damage and fainted.

"Alright!" said Spike, "Nice work!"

"Thanks, Spike," said Diamond Tiara. The elite royal guard then sent out three more troopers. The third was an electric type, the fourth was steel type, and the fifth was a ground just like her, but Diamond has no problem taking the fifth guard out in two turns and even dodging the ground trooper's attack.

"Now I see your skill," said the elite royal guard, "Let's see how you can handle this!" He then sent out a sixth and final trooper. But Diamond Tiara whimpered. This particular trooper...was a grass type!

"Uh-oh..." said Diamond Tiara nervously. As much as she trained in the arts of Ponymon, she was always a little nervous whenever she had to face an opponent that she had an disadvantage too.

This was probably due to the fact she often lost those battles.

"Can't handle anther battle little girl?" the trooper taunted. Diamond Tiara trembled nervously.

"Di, you can do this!" Spike called out, "remember that this is for Thorax!" Diamond Tiara looked back to see Thorax looking very nervous and worried. She narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Right, for Thorax," said Diamond Tiara.

"Use...Qui..." said Spike but then stopped himself.

"What?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Trooper, use Vine Whip!" said the royal elite guard.

"No!" Diamond Tiara called out as the trooper made a vine appear in the air before the filly.

SMACK!

It was Super Effective!

Diamond Tiara took heavy damage from the attack, but was still standing.

"Di!" Thorax cried out, "Are you okay?" Diamond Tiara groaned.

"I'll be okay," Diamond Tiara replied, "Spike why'd you call off my attack. The guard got to attack me."

"Actually, that was because he was faster than you," said Spike, "I stopped saying my attack because I didn't know you had learned a fire attack." Diamond Tiara blinked and then smirked.

"It's a good one, a technical move to be exact," said Diamond Tiara, "Should we give it a try?" Spike smirked since he knew that it would be effective against the trooper.

"Di, use Sizzly Slide!" said Spike. Diamond Tiara closed her eyes and then made her body erupt into flames.

"GAH!" Diamond Tiara yelled as she lunged at the trooper.

POW!

It was super effective.

The sixth soldier fainted.

The elite royal guard was defeated.

(Cue "Battle victory" theme)

"Our troops got bested by a filly?!" The royal elite guard exclaimed in shock.

A bright light appeared, showing the elite royal guard looking very dizzy as the group made their way past him.

"Halt, who goes there!" said another elite royal guard. Spike and Diamond Tiara, with Thorax behind them, shared smirks with each other.

"You up for another Ponymon battle?" Spike asked.

"Bring it on!" said Diamond Tiara with determination.

Meanwhile, back inside the palace, the group was just sharing worried looks with each other. They could hear the ruckus outside.

"As I said before," said Cadance worriedly, "I'm not sure what else we can do."

"We do!" said two familiar voices. Spike, Diamond Tiara, and Thorax entered the throne room. Everypony gasped.

"Spike! Diamond Tiara!" Shining Armor said angrily as he and several guards rushed up to them, "What are you doing?! Get away from that thing!"

"No!" said Diamond Tiara as she wrapped her fore-hooves around Thorax's left fore-leg, "I didn't just fight eighteen of your guards in Ponymon battles and nearly get knocked out just to protect him!" Shining Armor and the others were shocked. It was then they noticed the filly's condition. Her mane and tail looked frazzled as a sign that she had taken quite a bit of damage. And the look on her face showed that despite the firmness of her tone, she looked tired.

"Clearly, your student isn't well," said Shining Armor, "This thing must have drained her love and brainwashed her somehow." Even Mario just had a skeptical look on his face, deep down he didn't believe Shining Armor one bit.

"That's not true," said Spike firmly, "And he's not a "thing" His name is Thorax and he's our friend!" Diamond Tiara nodded firmly in agreement. The royal guards gasped, followed by Cadance, Sunburst, and then Starlight.

"And in all the time we've spent with him," said Spike, "he's never done a single thing to hurt either of us. Even when he was having his little hissing episode!"

"I even took a great risk," said Diamond Tiara, "and gave him a hug!"

" _What_?!" Twilight exclaimed in pure shock, even Mario was left stunned.

"Yeah, the perfect opportunity for Thorax to drain me of my love when my guard was down," said Diamond Tiara, "and you know what he did when I hugged him? He hugged me back and said thank you." Everypony except Mario just looked at her in disbelief. Shining Armor snorted.

"Well then please tell me, why should we trust him?" Shining Armor asked sternly. Thorax just looked worried. Diamond Tiara and Spike shared a firm nod with the changeling and stepped forward. Then, out of nowhere, a spotlight appeared above each of them.

[Spike - As Spike sang, he leaned forward sadly.]

 _Would you say I'm a hero  
Glorious and brave  
If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

[Diamond Tiara - She put a fore-hoof around Spike's shoulder, making him smile. Then waved her free fore-leg before the others. Cadance, Twilight, and Starlight stared at her while Mario had a poker face.]

 _Am I truly a friend  
Honest and sincere  
If I didn't stand up for what I believe? _

[Spike - Shining Armor and three guards just stared as Spike as he sang to them. A vision showed everypony turning Thorax away. Thorax was so upset than he ran off as Spike called out to him while slumped on his knees.]

 _That sometimes I'm scared  
And I can make mistakes  
And I'm not so heroic, it seems_

[Diamond Tiara - Diamond sat alone in a dark room with the spotlight showed the changeling attacking ponies, leaving her feeling bitter. Then Thorax appeared before her, extending a fore-leg to the little filly. Diamond Tiara smiled as she sang and accepted his gesture by placed her fore-hoof against his.]

 _Nopony is perfect  
Past hurts can close your heart  
Learning true forgiveness helps you see_

[Spike - Four guards glared as day turned into night. Then he walked over to Cadance, Sunburst, Twilight, Starlight, and Mario. Mario had a deadpan look while the others glared.]

 _But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light_

[Spike and Diamond Tiara - Each of them put a claw/hoof under Thorax's chin as they sang.]

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change_?

[Spike - Two ponies who looked exactly the same appeared. Then one copy turned into Thorax and the other pony fled. Thorax was left sad and alone. Then snowflakes floated above the screen. One snowflake landed on his claw as he clutched it in his claw. Then a spotlight appeared over Thorax as he was seen crying. Spike then extended a claw to Thorax, which helped him feel better and smile.]

 _No two ponies are exactly the same  
No two snowflakes even match their design  
And I thought I was strong  
But I was nothing but wrong  
When I forgot to be friendly and kind_

[Diamond Tiara - Thorax saw a vision of himself attacking other ponies, followed by seeing ponies fear him once they laid eyes on him. He then sat alone feeling sorry for himself. But then Diamond Tiara appeared, giving him a cute smile and held his fore-hoof as she sang to him.]

 _We all have our mistakes and deep regrets  
You see the damage you caused and can't fix  
I once thought this would mean  
My true self could not be seen  
Despite the doubts, one saw the good in me!_

[Spike and Diamond Tiara - They sang as day turned to light with the four guards staring at them. Then they sang to Cadance, Sunburst, Twilight, Starlight, and Mario. Mario had a deadpan look while the others glared. Then they both put a claw/fore-hoof under Thorax's chin.]

 _But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
They why can't we imagine a changeling can change_?

[Spike - The statue of Spike was seen before he turned into Spike himself making the same pose as he sang. The others kept glaring at him, but now Mario's expression had softened and even Twilight had a sad and concerned look on her face.]

 _Would you say I'm a hero  
Glorious and brave  
If I told you something you wouldn't believe_?

[Diamond Tiara - Diamond Tiara instinctively walked up to Mario and Starlight, whom the latter was still glaring. As she sang, Mario and Starlight shared rather embarassed and guilty looks with each other.]

 _Nopony is perfect  
Past hurts can close your heart  
Learning true forgiveness helps you see_

[Spike - Thorax was still looking glum as Spike extended a claw to him, Thorax smiled and stepped forward to accept it.]

 _This changeling, it seems  
Knows the real me  
And would stay by my side 'til the end_

[Diamond Tiara - She walked up and stood beside Thorax, putting a fore-hoof to her heart. Her voice then got louder as she sang with all her heart.]

 _He may not be a pony  
But he does have heart  
He'll be there for you, just let him try _

[Spike and Diamond Tiara - They sang as day turned to light with the four guards staring at them. Then they sang to Cadance, Sunburst, Twilight, Starlight, and Mario. But now all but Twilight, Mario, and now Starlight were glaring. In fact, Starlight was looking rather uncomfortable as her eyes darted about and she looked rather sad.]

 _So if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light_

[Spike - He sang as tears pricked his eyes.]

 _Then why can't we imagine_

[Diamond Tiara - She sang with tears pricking her own eyes.]

 _Just why can't we imagine_

[Spike and Diamond Tiara]

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change_?

As the two finished their song, Shining Armor, the guards, Sunburst, and Cadance were still glaring at them. Spike gave them all sad looks and Diamond Tiara stood firm despite the tears building up in her eyes. There was long silence as Shining Armor and the guards continued to glare. Then Twilight and Mario sternly approached Spike and Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara stepped forward.

"I won't let you hurt him!" the filly said sternly.

"Di, why would you defend a changeling?" Twilight asked as Mario glared at her sternly. Diamond Tiara just glared as she started to cry as Spike stood beside her.

"Because you taught me that there's good in any creature," Diamond Tiara croaked, "and that friendship is always worth fighting for." Spike nodded in agreement as he patted Diamond Tiara's shoulder. Twilight and Mario stared, but then smiled.

"Spike, Di, we're so proud of you," said Twilight.

"You are?" Spike and Diamond Tiara said together in shock.

"Of course," said Twilight as she gave them both hug, "Spike, you're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you risked all of it for a friend!"

"Di, you're my personal student and you look up my wife as your Mom," said Mario, "and you were willing to risk that, as well as your own life by fighting Shining Armor's guards, for a friend! That is very impressive!" Twilight and Mario exchanged nods and then turned to face the others.

"As the Prince and Princess of Friendship," Twilight spoke, "we try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike and Diamond Tiara that taught us that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even us! And if Spike and Diamond Tiara say Thorax is their friend, then he's our friend too!" Twilight then extended a fore-hoof to Thorax to shake.

"Thank you," said Thorax as he returned the hoof-shake.

"Yes, indeed," said Mario as he gave Thorax a hoof-shake as well, "Diamond Tiara wasn't the only pony who could see that you were not a threat. I'm glad to see that there is good among the changelings."

"Wait a minute!" said Diamond Tiara, "If you knew Thorax was a good guy, why didn't you say anything?" Mario chuckled.

"Because I wanted to see if you were willing to defend him," Mario answered, "Even when everypony else was against him. The fact you even fought and got hurt for him shows that you were willing to fight for your friendships. You and Spike were willing to defend him when it mattered the most, despite some early mistakes. I have never been so proud of the both of you." Diamond Tiara and Spike exchanged smiles with each other. Thorax couldn't help but smile as well.

Then two Flower Sprites appeared. They gently floated down and hovered before Thorax. He chuckled as tears began to stream down his face.

"Their magic feels to warm," he told them, "I've never felt so happy, and sustained, in my life!"

"That's because these Flower Sprites contain pure love," said Mario and then faced the others, "If this changeling was truly evil, such magic would have repelled him immediately because the magic of Flower Sprites cannot be drained or corrupted. The fact the Flower Sprites are embracing Thorax is proof that despite his upbringing, he has a pure heart and deserves friendship just as much as anypony else." The Flower Sprites then hovered over to Spike and Diamond Tiara, who both grinned as they jumped up to collect them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

A single Flower Sprite floated down to both Spike and Diamond Tiara respectively. Diamond Tiara stood on her hind legs as she and Spike grabbed their Flower Sprite, spun around, and then held them up into the air.

"ALRIGHT!" they cheered together before the Flower Sprites floated over to Mario and entered his body for safekeeping. It was then Cadance and Shining Armor shared some looks with each other, exchanged nods, and approached the changeling.

"Oh behalf of the Crystal Empire," said Cadance, "I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same." The guards all cheered in agreement. Thorax just gave them a teary smile. Cadance then presented Flurry Heart to Thorax. The changeling looked a little nervous at first, but then Flurry Heart cooed in her cute manner. This made Thorax relax and he found he could handle being near the baby without losing any self-control.

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax," said Shining Armor, "I'm sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now."

"That'd be so amazing!" said Thorax, "I want to know all about friendship, and maybe one day I can take that knowledge back to the Changeling Kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they wouldn't have to take it from others!"

"To Spike the Brave and Glorious!" the first guard cheered.

"And let's not forget Diamond Tiara the Strong and Courageous," said Cadance. Diamond Tiara blushed timidly at her new nickname. The guard picked her up and started tossing her, Spike, and Thorax into the air as they cheered for them. Twilight just watched the scene with an emotional smile on her face as Mario pulled her close and nuzzled her head affectionately.

"Looks like you were right after all," said Starlight as she walked up to the alicorn couple.

"Right about what?" Twilight asked.

"Friendship lessons can happen anywhere," said Starlight. Twilight and Mario just smiled.

"Diamond Tiara has grown so much ever since I took her in as my student," said Mario, "She's still got alot to learn, but the wisdom and maturity she displayed today is well beyond her years."

"Guess you're a better teacher than you give yourself credit for, sweetheart," said Twilight. Mario chuckled as Flurry Heart clung onto his face and snuggled it in agreement, making Starlight and Twilight laugh. Cadance, who was watching Furry Heart snuggle Mario, giggled to herself. Shining Armor smiled, but he still had a skeptical look on his face. He may have offered Thorax friendship, but he still didn't trust the changeling.

It was a few days later that Shining Armor was waiting quietly inside a spare room of the castle alone. The rest of Twilight and Mario's visit had gone rather smoothly and they, along with Spike, Diamond Tiara, and Starlight, had already returned home. It had taken some time for the crystal ponies to get used to Thorax, but once the changeling started helping out and being friendly. The ice soon melted and Thorax was soon having conversations with the other crystal ponies like he did when he was disguised as Crystal Hoof. Shining Armor did have to admit that he was grateful that Thorax was also very cooperative. When he asked his questions regarding Chrysalis and the Changeling Kingdom, Thorax had wasted no time telling Shining Armor everything he knew. He was grateful for the information, but also worried considering how ruthless Chrysalis could be to her subjects, or minions as he described them. It was then Cadance entered the room.

"Honey, Shenran has arrived," said Cadance. The Pegasus stallion walked up and saluted.

"Captain," said Shenran formally.

"At ease," said Shining Armor, "Umm...where's Fluttershy?"

"She's busy playing with Flurry Heart," said Shenran, making Shining Armor chuckle. Cadance walked up to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Cadance asked in a whisper.

"Yes, please trust me," said Shining Armor assumingly. Cadance nodded to concede before giving Shenran a nod and walked out of the room. Shining Armor's face turned more serious once his wife had left the room.

"This message is _only_ for you," said Shining Armor sternly, "Nopony, not even your own wife, must know about this. At least not until the time comes."

"I...understand sir," said Shenran nervously, "But...what time might that be about?" Shining Armor then used his magic to show Shenran a very worn out book.

"Before your father passed," said Shining Armor, "He asked me to give you this when the time was right. I actually should've given you this back during the wedding, but...I wish not to speak of _that_ again."

"Understood, sir," said Shenran as he took the book with his left wing, "but why would my father want to wait until the wedding to give this to me."

"He said he had to do with the changelings," said Shining Armor. Shenran was stunned.

"The changelings?!" said Shenran as he looked at the book. He read the title and looked rather baffled.

 _The Journal of the Last Keyblade Warrior_

"But why would I need this information?" said Shenran, "Wouldn't you benefit from this information far more than I, sir?"

"Well you are a swordspony," said Shining Armor, "And as much as I wanted to open the book myself, it's got a special lock that only a Pegasus can solve. You're father said you would know how to unlock it." Shenran eyeballed the opening of the lock. He then stuck two tips of his right wing into the lock, which opened the mechanism. Shenran had barely opened the cover when a bright light shot out from the front page. Shenran and Shining Armor both yelped as the former dropped the book and out came out a holographic image of a middle-age Pegasus stallion, who's name was Talen.

"Father?!" Shenran exclaimed.

"Shenran, my son," said Talen, "if you've opened this book, that means that my worst fears have been realized. Long ago before the reign of Celestia and Luna and during the early coalition of the three pony tribes. The changelings and their leader, Queen Kampia, declared war on the newly formed nation of Equestria." It was then a flashback was seen of ponies wearing medieval style armor were battling the changelings.

"The changelings ability to disguise themselves as our fellow ponies gave them a huge advantage," Talen narrated as three soldiers fought side by side, but then one solder was shocked to find that his fellow comrades were changelings and overwhelmed him, "it seemed as if Equestria was doomed to fall to the changeling swarm. But then the great and powerful wizard Star Swirl the Bearded and his faithful student, Clover the Cleaver, worked together to create a special weapon known at the keyblade. However, the keyblade was not just any magical weapon, keyblades could only he wielded by ponies with strong hearts. Hearts that would never lose hope no matter how grim things became. Only a small handful of warriors were able to hold or even use such weapons. These chosen few became known as the Keyblade Warriors." The flashback showed Star Swirl and Clover as they created the first keyblade. One pony went to pick up the weapon and was immediately repelled. Several other ponies were repelled as well. Then one pony, with a determined look on his face, held the keyblade on his grab, making it glow brightly as the magic made his own body sparkle. Star Swirl and Clover were stunned. Then a scene was shown of several ponies, each of them holding their very own special keyblade. No keyblade was the same. Then they were seen jumping into battle, knocking out the changelings with ease, even shooting magic blasts from them and using their keyblade's magic to even heal their fellow comrades on the battlefield. One Keyblade Warrior appeared before a group of five ponies. The Keyblade Warrior then used his keyblade's magic to expose the fakes without a second thought and knocked them out with physical and magic attacks.

"This Keyblade Warrior were the turning point of the war," Talen continued as the flashback showed the changelings fleeing, "but Queen Kampia refused to stand down. She changed tactics by having the changelings attack the Keyblade Warriors directly." An image showed the Keyblade Warriors being ambushed and quickly overwhelmed.

"Despite being outnumbered," said Talen, "Equestria won the war and Queen Kampia fled. But the victory was at a great cost. The Keyblade Warriors were all wiped out...all except one." A flashback showed a battered looking Pegasus still holding his keyblade as he stood still with a firm expression on his face. It was then the flashback ended.

"That Keyblade Warrior," said Talen, "was your ancestor, Shenran."

"Wuh?!" Shenran exclaimed in utter shock. Even Shining Armor's jaw dropped.

"Your strong desire to fight and protect those you love comes from the same magic that made your ancestor such a powerful Keyblade Warrior," said Talen, "and now the time has come for you to access that magic yourself. This journal contains the instructions necessary to create and use your own keyblade. Our family always knew the changelings would return to try and conquer Equestria again and now you can use this knowledge to help in defeating the changelings once more. Just remember, my son. The true strength of the Keyblade Warrior comes from your heart. No matter how dire things become, never give up hope, never forget who you are fighting for, and you will find that your inner strength will be your greatest source of power." With that, the image of Talen disappeared. Shenran was still in shock as Shining Armor used his magic to hand the Pegasus stallion the book.

"I think it is very important that you create this...keyblade, Shenran," said Shining Armor.

"It is really necessary?" said a voice. Shenran and Shining Armor blinked to see Fluttershy and Cadance had been listening in this whole time.

"Cadance!" Shining Armor whined, "This meeting was supposed to be top secret! I could have Shenran court martial for this!"

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my husband!" Fluttershy said defensively as she hovered in front of him.

"Everypony calm down," said Cadance as Fluttershy landed and nuzzled her husband close as the pink alicorn looked to her husband, "It's alright, Shining Armor. Fluttershy was worried and I gave her my consent to know about this. We can trust her to keep this quiet for now."

"Of course," said Fluttershy. Shining Armor chuckled, but then blinked.

"Uh, honey," said Shining Armor worriedly, "Who's watching the baby?"

"Thorax," said Cadance, "Flurry Heart has taken a liking to our new changeling resident. Not even my magic could pry her off his face." Fluttershy giggled.

"Are you sure she's..." Shining Armor asked wearily, but Cadance interrupted.

"She's perfectly _fine_ ," said Cadance firmly, who was well aware of that Shining Armor still had some distrust of Thorax.

"Fine," said Shining Armor in a irritated tone.

"I always knew my husband was special," said Fluttershy, hoping to redirect the conversation, "but I had no idea his desire to protect ponies meant he had special magic inside of him."

"And now he'll be able to tap into the magic for when the changelings attack," said Shining Armor, "Much similar to the way a unicorn can access magic."

"B-b-but what makes you so sure the changelings will attack?" Fluttershy asked.

"I thought Thorax was on our side," Shenran added.

"He is on our side," said Cadance, "and he's been very cooperative with sharing information about the changelings, from their lifestyle to their family structure and more. I've been keeping notes since I know a certain purple pony princess would murder me if I didn't collect this information for her library." Shenran and Fluttershy didn't resist giggling to each other.

"From what Thorax has shared with us," said Shining Armor in a more serious tone, "the changeling have a very militant family structure. It's very similar to the academy. And I'm sure Shenran understands what happens when a cadet decides to leave the family without consent from their leader." Shenran then blinked.

"Sweet Celestia!" said Shenran, "Thorax isn't just some loner changeling. He's an escapee who has gone AWOL on his own hive!"

"Exactly," said Shining Armor, "and if they follow typical protocol. I'm sure there might be other changelings looking for him."

"But the attack on Canterlot was years ago," said Shenran, "The love magic blast you and Cadance used to drive them out of the royal city scattered all the changelings across Equestria."

"But I'm sure by now they've managed to determine who made it back to where ever their base is and have reported that Thorax is missing," said Shining Armor, "If Queen Chrysalis is as crafty as I think, what better opportunity to conquer Equestria by having her entire swarm hunt down Thorax?" There was a long silence as the other ponies shared worried looks with each other.

"It is better to be safe than sorry," Shining Armor continued, "Mario is the only pony strong enough to resist any changeling who might try to drain his love. And natural magic against them isn't very effective. This keyblade could give us a far greater chance of dispelling their attack if the need arises. Shenran must construct his own keyblade and the sooner it is done, the better. But you and Fluttershy must keep this quiet. We don't need to stir up any fear, or in my sister's case, additional paranoia. So your friends must not know about this until the time comes to pass." Fluttershy and Shenran shared firm looks with each other.

"We understand, sir," said Shenran as he gave his former captain another salute. Shining Armor returned the gesture.

As the sun set on the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadance stood alone at the balcony. A quick check with Thorax showed that the changeling was still keeping Flurry Heart entertained and they left the two alone. As they watched Fluttershy and Shenran made their leave for the train station, Cadance nuzzled her husband gently. Shining Armor held his wife close. While they felt more at ease that Shenran would be constructing the changeling's very weakness...

He was still only one pony.

They could only hope that their worst fears would never become a reality.

 **Well I certain had my work cut out for me regarding this chapter. Alot of you said you enjoyed the dynamic between Diamond Tiara and Spike and this episode was the perfect opportunity to pair them up again. I hope you enjoyed Diamond Tiara's involvement and the fact she even did some Pokemon style battles with the royal guards! And I hope I didn't tarnish Spike's song by adding Diamond Tiara into it. As I said before, music lyrics are not my best strength. But I tried hard to stay in tune and I hope I'm getting better at it.**

 **Also, once I announced that Shenran was going to wield a keyblade, I knew that I was going to have to explain at some point how he got the knowledge needed to craft and use it. So this chapter also acts as a prelude to what will happen at the end of the season. So I hope you enjoyed the alternate ending!**

 **Plus Chrysalis is Greek for butterfly larve or cacoon. Kampia is Greek for the caterpillar before it transforms into a butterfly.**

 **And I do ask diehard fans of Kingdom Hearts not to bash me for my take on the origins of the keyblade warriors. Based on my own research, their origins in the kingdom hearts games is so dark and twisted that there was no way I could parody it in this story. So I had to rebuild their history with something much more family friendly and that allowed me to come up with my own little folklore about the changelings and their first attempt to invade Equestria.**

 **On another note: I have never read the FEINDship is magic comic book about Chrysalis' origins. I wanted to come up with something fresh since the comics often reference content from the show, but the show never discusses anything from the comics. What's considered canon or not is too debatable for me.**

 **Next time: It's time for guys night! But be warned, I have never played Dungeons and Dragons. So don't expect me to really expand on that aspect of this episode. I'll be focusing more on creating a new dynamic between what is now a party of five instead of three. In fact, it will be more than that since I'm bringing back a certain koala alot of readers have been wanting to see return and a brand new "pet" will be joining the group as well.**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	140. Dungeons and Discords

Dungeons and Discords

 _Pony's Log Number 617: When the girls are away, the boys will have their RPG play. But with a little chaos mixed in..._

 _Message from Mario Star: "Any attempt to replicate Discord behavior would be ill advised_!"

One day in Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow Pegasus had several items spread out on her living room floor. She was busy packing up her saddle bag. While Shenran had offered to help, Fluttershy had told him she could pack her things alone and he let her be. At least until his wife asked for his help. Fluttershy had just finished putting her earmuffs into her saddle bag and was about to put her money pouch into her saddle bag when a familiar draconequus appeared holding a very basic tea set.

"Tea?" Discord asked. Fluttershy gasped in surprise and dropped her pouch on the floor. Discord then hovered over the items he saw laying on the floor.

"Trendy coats? Bedrolls? Saddlebags?" Discord said aloud and then wrapped an arm around Fluttershy, "Oh! A surprise vacation just for the two of us? How thoughtful." Fluttershy just looked at him when he reappeared sitting on a beach chair, wearing sunglasses, with an umbrella above him and sand all over the floor.

"I hear Puerto Caballo is lovely this time of year," said Discord, "Sand like powdered sugar." Discord then scooped up some sand and blew it toward her. Fluttershy just watched the sand land just in front of her.

"Discord, did you forget that I'm married?" Fluttershy asked.

"Doesn't mean we still can't have friendship trips together, just the two of us," said Discord.

"You know I never take a vacation trip without Shenran," said Fluttershy, "Plus is isn't a vacation trip. Princess Celestia's taking us on an overnight goodwill tour of Yakyakistan. I just found out." Fluttershy just smiled sheepishly. Discord's eyes bugged out as his shades moved so they were now above his head and gasped.

"So what you're saying is no tea?" Discord replied. He then stood up with his tea set in his claw.

"Ugh. Well," Discord remarked as he cleared his throat and literally folded up the tea set and dumped it...into his fur pocket, clearing his throat as he made his beach scene disappear as well, "That's fine. I wasn't thirsty anyway."

"If you're looking for something to do," Fluttershy suggested, "You could spend the evening with Spike, Big Mac, Mario, and my husband." Discord broke out laughing, doing a backwards loop as he hovered about, but then noticed Fluttershy was serious.

"You aren't kidding," said Discord bluntly as he landed before her.

"Spike and Big Mac are very nice," said Fluttershy, "and you are good friends with my husband and Mario. They have a "top secret" thing they do whenever we leave Ponyville. Although everypony knows about it, so it's not a very good secret." Fluttershy giggled lightly to herself as she finally put another item into her saddle bags. Discord had a blunt look on his face.

"You made Shenran tells you the secret didn't you?" Discord asked.

"Maybe..." Fluttershy said innocently, "I think you'd have fun with them."

"Fun? With sidekicks? With the group's CPD, or certified public dweeb?!" Discord remarked, "Oh, you must think that we're in a dimension where everything is opposite." Discord then snapped his fingers to make the surroundings looks like the negative print of a picture.

"Da-dee-la!" Discord sing sang, "I'm Opposite Discord, and I want to hang out with Spike, Big Mac, Mario, and Shenran! I'm sure I'd have fun!"

" _Well, guess what, Sassafras_?!" Fluttershy snapped as she hovered into his face, " _I'm Opposite Fluttershy, and I'm sick of nice and QUIET ALL THE TIME_!" Discord quickly snapped his fingers to return the scene back to normal. Fluttershy was hovering a few feet away with her eyes bugged out and fore-hooves over her mouth. It was then Shenran came into the living room since he had seen the whole scene.

"Seesh, Mario wasn't kidding when he said you're opposite side was scary!" Shenran remarked.

"That's not funny, Shenran," said Fluttershy indignantly as she landed before him.

"I wasn't teasing you, honey," said Shenran, "besides, until I saw the scenario, I thought you needed me to take you back to my underground dojo to blow off some steam again."

"I'm fine, dear," said Fluttershy, "It just seems Discord feels a little hesitant to join your group's get together this evening."

"Why not?!" said Shenran to the draconequus, "My wife said I'll be there. You know I'm loads of fun to hang out with, Big D."

"I know you are, Shenran," said Discord, "But...Let me explain it to the both of you as simply as I can. Me? Amazing! Them. Well, I've already forgotten who we we're talking about. You see?" Shenran rolled his eyes.

"Besides, why would I want to hang out with Mario, the group dweeb as you call him?" Discord asked. Fluttershy giggled.

"I'm just teasing when I call him that," said Fluttershy, "Mario is loads of fun to be around and he's a pony you can be your true self without judgment."

"There's a reason we've been best friends since we were both foals, Discord," said Shenran, "He's a life-long pal."

"I see..." said Discord dismissively.

"All I'm saying is it's an opportunity to expand your circle of friends," said Fluttershy as she put her pouch into her saddle before adding in a rather sassy tone, "Unless, you're afraid they won't like you?"

"Oooooooooooh! Burn!" Shenran taunted as he and Fluttershy shared a hoof-bump.

"Oh, please," said Discord to Fluttershy, "Don't stoop to tedious reverse psychology. You're better than that and I thought you only used your sass with Mario."

"She can get sassy with anypony," Shenran remarked, "Right, honey?" Fluttershy replied by sticking her tongue out at Shenran, who glared and returned the gesture. The two Pegasi then giggled to each other. Discord just rolled his eyes.

"My point is," said Fluttershy as she gave her husband a cheek kiss and then got to work rolling up a blanket to put in her saddle bags, "It never hurts to make new friends." Discord scoffed.

"Consider it considered," said Discord and then poofed away. Shenran just rolled his eyes before turning to his wife.

"Need help packing, dear?" Shenran asked.

"I've got it, honey," said Fluttershy as she went to put another item into her saddle bag. It was then Discord reappeared, now looking pocket sized. Fluttershy gasped when she saw him and Shenran quickly headed over to her.

"Couldn't I just come with you instead?" Discord pleaded. Fluttershy just smirked as Shenran stood beside her.

"Discord, if I couldn't convince her to take me along," said Shenran, "There's no way she'll take you." Discord grumbled indignantly.

 _I used to get priority before HE ever showed up_!

But Discord said that only to himself.

(Main theme)

Once Fluttershy had packed and was now dressed in her winter attire as she waited at the train station with Shenran at her side. Discord was also there as well. Since he couldn't convince Fluttershy to let him tag along, he had another idea in mind.

"I supposed this is a goodbye then," said Discord in an over-dramatic tone, "Have an absolutely fabulous voyage." He then discreetly snapped his fingers so the tracks went around and dumped into the mouth of a giant volcano. Fluttershy and Shenran both noticed the volcano.

"Discord..." said Fluttershy and Shenran in annoyed tones. Discord gasped.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault the new train route leads into an active volcano," said Discord in an not so innocent tone, "Guess you'll have to stay." Fluttershy and Shenran just gave Discord deadpan looks and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you're no fun," said Discord as he snapped his fingers, "either of you." The Pegasi couple looked back as Discord made the volcano disappear and they stopped glaring at him. Discord just went back to sulking as the rest of the Mane eight appeared along with Spike, Big Mac, and Charlie. The little koala was riding on Mario's back. All the girls had their winter gear on as well.

"I got my bedroll, parka, unattractive but functional hikin' boots..." Applejack said aloud as she turned to the pink pony, "Uh, anything I forgot, Pinkie Pie? Aside from Mario, you're our resident Yakyakistan expert."

"Nope! I brought yeti food!" Pinkie replied. There was a long silence as everypony besides Discord gave her funny looks.

"Did I forget to mention there's a pony-eating yeti on Frost Field Glacier?" Pinkie asked, still smiling. Mario and Charlie both face hoofed, or palmed in the latter's case, themselves.

"Pinkie, I told you for weeks to let everypony know about that in ad-"

" _I had a slip of the mind_!" Pinkie bellowed, cutting Mario off, before saying excitedly, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Heh, if he messes with us, I'll turn that yeti into confetti," said Rainbow confidently. Mario snorted.

"I still don't understand why Mom invited everypony except me for this little goodwill tour," said Mario, "I _am_ the Prince of Friendship."

"Princess Celestia said she only need one of us sweetie," said Twilight, "Besides, you get to have fun with the guys while I get to have fun with the girls."

"And know Mom is using this trip as an excuse to show you all more baby pictures of me behind my back," said Mario bitterly.

"Well, she already told Prince Rutherford about the time you lost your diaper in the hedge maze," said Applejack, "and your first sleepover adventure with Cadance."

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Mario screamed as he buried his face into the train platform. He couldn't believe Celestia had told the yak prince his two most embarassing foalhood memories. The others just snickered, even Discord was biting his lip to avoid laughing. He had gotten Celestia to tell him those stories...after he promised not to blackmail Mario with them. Mario then recovered a few seconds later.

"Maybe...it is best I stay here," said Mario wearily as the others snickered. Twilight hugged and kissed Mario's cheek to help him feel better. It was then a train whistle was heard as it pulled into the station. Big Mac wasted no time pushing Applejack toward the train.

"Heh. Somepony's in an awful quick hurry to get out of here," Applejack said with a smirk, "Don't y'all have too much fun!"

"Are you kidding, Sis?" said Mario as Big Mac, Spike, Shenran, and Charlie were making funny faces behind his back, "I'll be busy babysitting these losers all night!" He then did a fast one-eighty to gave them all a glare. They all just smiled innocently as Mario gave them a "I'm watching you" gesture with his fore-hoof. Applejack giggled as the rest of the girls started boarding the train. Fluttershy and Shenran shared a couple of kisses and a hug before parting ways and saying goodbye.

"I bet you boys have big plans. Right, Spike?" Twilight asked as she and Rarity smirked at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," said Spike innocently, "Although if I did, I certainly wouldn't be allowed to discuss it with you girls." Spike smugly nudged Rarity's side as she rolled her eyes and headed for the train. Big Mac just nodded in agreement. Even Discord was rolling their eyes. Mario walked up beside Twilight and rolled his eyes.

"Should I break it to him that Shenran and I already told you and Fluttershy our plans?" Mario asked in a hushed tone.

"Nah, let's Spike has his moment of masculinity," said Twilight with a smirk and they shared a kiss, "Buh-bye, dear and don't destroy the castle while having your fun."

"Sure, honey," said Mario as Shenran, Charlie, Spike, and Big Mac fought hard not to chuckle. The train whistle then blew as the train pulled away.

"Bye, y'all!" said Applejack as the rest of the girls each sat before a window and waved goodbye as the train pulled away from the station. The five boys all waved until the train was out of sight. Mario then rushed over to Big Mac.

"Ready, Big bro?" Mario asked. Big Mac chuckled.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac as they both stood on their hind legs. They always initiated their guy's time by doing a special dance together as brothers. But Big Mac said he would beat Mario or the rest of the boys up if they ever told Applejack about it.

(Cue hip hop remix of "Super Mario Bros" theme)

[Mario and Big Mac - they did a choreographed hip hop dance while wearing sunglasses and sang as well.]

 _We're the Apple Brothers  
And farmin's are game  
We're not like the others who get all the fame  
When you're orchard's in trouble  
You can call us on the double!  
We're faster than the others  
You'll be hooked on the brothers! Ugh! _

Mario and Big Mac continued to hip-hop dance as Shenran, Charlie, and Spike smiled and bopped to the beat.

[Mario and Big Mac]

 _You'll be hooked on the brothers!_

Discord then face-palmed himself as what he called a very ridiculous dance.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Discord groaned.

[Mario and Big Mac - they continued dancing side by side as they sang]

 _We're in for a treat  
So hang into your seat  
Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats  
You'll meet creatures, an' ponies, a princess, and some others  
Hangin' with the Apples  
You'll be hooked in the brothers!_

"To the brink!" Mario called out as they danced in sync and some more hip-hop Super Mario Bros. montage was played. Then they leaned against each other and lowered their sunshades to look at their audience.

"You'll be hooked in the brothers! _Ugh_!" Mario and Big Mac called out.

"Sweet!" said Spike as Charlie and Shenran clapped.

"You're dancing's gotten alot better, Big Mac," said Shenran, "Who knew you could do hip-hop dancing so well."

"Heh-heh...eeyup..." Big Mac said modestly. It was then they heard a loud scoff. Discord hadn't enjoyed their little dance number at all, but was trying, and failing miserably, to look like he hadn't been paying the group any attention. He even looked back at the group once and then went back to sulking. Shenran snorted as Mario walked up to him.

"Let me guess," said Mario, "Discord still keeping his issues to himself?"

"Eeyup," said Shenran, "I'm sure he'd have fun joining us, but I don't know why he's so apprehensive about it. We might not be considered to be the coolest of the cool, but we know how to have a good time." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Pst! Little Bro! Shenran! C'mere a sec!" Big Mac called out and gestured for them to cover over. The five boys then huddled up as Big Mac whispered his plan to the group.

"Uh, I dunno what to say," said Spike as he pointed a finger at Discord, "I mean, I hope he comes but I kinda don't want him to think of it..."

"Yup," Big Mac said in a hushed tone.

"There's no harm in asking," said Shenran.

"Yeah," said Mario, "I'd rather try than just ignore him. Otherwise he'll make an excuse to crash the party because he thinks we shut him out."

"Mmm-hmm," said Charlie in agreement. The five boys then smirked at each other as they gazed their eyes at the draconequus. Discord quickly made a magazine appear with himself on the front cover and pretended to read it.

"Fascinating article, yes?" Discord said to himself and laughed nervously. Then said to himself in a hushed tone, "Don't let them come over, _please_ don't let them come over, please don't let them come cover, please, please, please..." It seemed as if his pleas only encouraged the five boys to walk up to the draconequus. Discord immediately took notice of them standing close by.

"Oh, salutations, my friend!" said Discord, "Wish I could stay and chat, but I don't want to." Discord quickly tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Spike called out, "Um, we were wondering...What are you up tonight?" The other boys nodded in agreement as Spike smiled nervously.

"Oh, here we go..." Discord groaned to himself and face-palmed himself again.

"Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out?" Spike asked as they others all nodded in agreement, "Is that, like, something you do?"

"Besides trying to convince Fluttershy to dump Shenran for you?" Mario teased as Shenran glared and gave Mario a hard shove.

"Oh, if it isn't Shenran, Twilight's friend, Twilight's dweeb, Mario's pet, Applejack's monosyllabic brother," Discord said bluntly.

"Big Mac is _my_ brother too ya doofus!" Mario retorted indignantly.

"My point is that I can't make it," said Discord quickly, "if only I weren't super busy this evening."

"Right..." Mario and Shenran said together with an eye roll.

"I guess guy's night will just be the five of us," said Spike to the group.

"Oh, well, maybe some other time," said Mario.

"See ya, Big D," said Shenran. As the five boys made their way off the station platform, it finally clicked to Discord what they had said.

"A guys' night?" Discord asked as he hovered above them, "You mean a rowdy evening of reckless revelry? Zoot suits, fedoras, and swing dancing?"

"That actually sounds pretty sweet," said Mario, "especially the fedoras and swing dancing."

"Well, you did get us some imported barrels of sarsaparilla for tonight," Shenran added.

"Yipee!" Charlie shouted happily. If there was one thing the koala loved more than anything. It was glass mug of super foamy sarsaparilla.

"Eh, something like that," said Spike nervously as Big Mac smiled sheepishly, "You should totally come. The six of us would be way better than two..."

"The does sound fun, actually..." Discord pondered aloud as he stroked his goatee.

"Well, we know how to act like a bunch of party animals," Mario remarked casually.

"Too bad you're busy," said Spike.

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't miss out on _too much_ fun," Shenran added slyly.

"Oh, now don't you go getting sassy like your wife there, Shenran," said Discord as he made an office desk appear. He was also wearing a business suit.

"Well, I suppose I could squeeze you in if I move a few very important ponies around," said Discord.

"In other word's nopony at all," Mario whispered to Shenran, who snickered quietly.

He then spoke in a gravelly accent, "June, honey, be a dear. Reschedule Luna and Cay-Cay..." He then spoke normally, "That's what I call Princess Celestia, what a hoot!" Mario and Shenran had bored looks on their faces.

"Seriously?" Shenran said unamused.

"The only nickname Mom ever liked being called was Tia," Mario added.

"In fact, clear the whole evening," said Discord in his gravelly accent, "Tonight is guys' night. These fellas invited me to spice things up and bring a little class to the whole affair." Big Mac, Charlie, and Spike just watched Discord do his act with wearily looking faces. Mario and Shenran just smirked and rolled their eyes at him. Discord then disappeared.

"YIPE!" Charlie yelped as he felt the ground rumble and ran off. Discord then resurfaced from the ground, even using some of his magic so he could hold them all. Big Mac and Mario were in one arm while Shenran and Spike were in another. Charlie was just standing off to the side, glaring at the Draconequus.

"Tonight will be the best night of your lives," Discord told them, "and not just because you get to bask in my greatness."

"Bleh!" Charlie said discreetly while sticking a finger in his mouth.

"I do like basking in things," said Spike.

"Especially himself in the mirror," Mario remarked as Shenran and Big Mac snickered.

"Ha ha!" Spike said annoyingly before looking at Discord, "See you tonight!" He then added in a hushed tone, "Twilight and Mario's castle. The fun starts promptly at sundown."

"Or when Spike stops posing in the mirror," Shenran teased.

"Oh give it a rest!" Spike remarked. Discord just chuckled as he put the four boys down.

"Technically, the fun starts when I arrive," Discord said smugly, "but I'll make sure it's around sunset. Adieu, fellas." Discord then disappeared. The group all had worried looks on their faces.

"Well, if anything goes wrong," said Shenran, "We can blame it all on him."

"True," said Mario, "It beats you guys dumping all the blame on me when things go wrong." Big Mac, Charlie, Spike, and Shenran all whistled innocently. Mario just snorted as the others laughed and they all walked away from the station. Fun or not, this was going to be an interesting night.

Soon the time had some and Celestia had just finished making the sun disappear behind the horizon. Spike watched the sun disappear from outside the castle balcony.

"And...we have sundown. Repeat, we have sundown," said Spike to Big Mac, "I declare tonight's guys' night ceremonies officially open!"

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac excitedly as he waved his fore-legs in the air. Then two started dancing.

"It's guys' night," Spike chanted.

"Yup," said Big Mac.

"Oh, yeah," said Spike.

"Yup," said Big Mac.

"Havin' fun now," said Spike.

"Yup," said Big Mac.

"Oh, yeah!" they said together as Big Mac posed on his hind legs. Then a record scratch was heard.

(Cue famous song by The Champs)

Shenran, Charlie, and Mario were now dancing, the two ponies on their hind legs to the music.

"Gentlecolts, get ready for the time of your lives!" said Shenran.

"For tonight, we take over the castle!" said Mario.

(cue saxophone fanfare)

"Woo!"

(Cue more saxophone fanfare)

"Woo!"

(Cue even more saxophone fanfare)

"Woo!"

(Cue saxophone apex)

"Sarsaparilla!" said Mario in a deep base voice.

"WOO!" Shenran and Charlie shouted as they kept dancing. Spike and Big Mac looked indignant.

"Seriously?" Spike asked annoyingly.

"Well, you guys can join us," said Shenran. Spike and Big Mac shared looks with each other.

"Yeah, why not?" said Spike plainly as the five boys continued dancing until the song reached its end.

"Sarsaparilla!" the five boys shouted and they all laughed. Of course, Charlie said it in his own dialect. It was then they head the faint sound of some fanfare being played. The five boys looked at each other and then rushed to the front hall of the castle.

"What the hay?" Spike remarked as they saw two Discord's playing some trumpets.

"Oh no..." Shenran groaned.

"He's gonna make an entrance isn't he?" Mario remarked bluntly.

"Pretty much," said Shenran. It was then a mini-Discord appeared skedadding between the trumpet playing Discords and held a scroll.

"Announcing the much anticipated arrival of the spirit of chaos and disharmony," said the mini-Discord, "the purveyor of pandemonium, lord of lawlessness, bringer of bedlam..."

"The superior of stupidity," Shenran whispered to Mario as they both snickered. It was then some more fanfare was heard.

"Discord!" the Mini-Discord finished as a large banner of the draconequus wearing basketball attire was seen. Fog soon filled the floor as electronic music was played and a spotlight danced about. Then Discord himself burst through the banner wearing the very attire as he started dribbling a basketball and then tossed the ball at the boys.

"Hit the deck!" Mario shouted as they all got low the ground as the ball came at them and then exploded into some confetti.

"Vo-voy, Vo-voy, voy!" said a very high-pitched voice. Even Discord was stopped in his tracks as the other five boys stood back up. It was then from under all the excess fog came out a caramel brown colored fox with an excessive amount of cream colored fluff around its neck, large black and brown eyes, and some long thin ears that didn't resemble a fox at all.

"Discord, what is...that thing?" said Spike since none of them had ever seen anything like it.

"It's...it's..." Mario stuttered as Charlie hid behind his fore-legs.

"So _cute and fluffy_!" Shenran squealed with delight.

"Shenran, please," said Discord indignantly, "Where's your masculinity?"

"He gave it up when he married the Flutters," said Mario.

"You gave up yours before you and Twilight were even dating!" Shenran shot back. Mario blushed deep red and Big Mac snickered.

"Don't get to cocky, Big brother," Mario warned, "Soon you're gonna meet that special mare that's gonna make you act all warm and fuzzy too!"

"No way! No how!" said Big Mac sternly. Mario chuckled.

"We'll see..." said Mario slyly. He was already secretly making plans on how he could get Big Mac to meet a certain pink unicorn.

But that's another story...

Mario's train of thought was interrupted as the little fox creature started running and hopping about Shenran. Shenran just smiled and chuckled.

"Well, to answer your question," said Discord, "This little...bundle of joy...was just wandering about my front yard earlier today."

"Let me guess, searching for food?" Shenran asked as the little creature stopped hopping about.

"That would be the most logical thing," said Discord, "I've seen many creatures in my home dimension, but never anything this...cute and fluffy." Discord couldn't help but strain the last three words out of his mouth.

"Grrrr...!" the fox-creature hissed.

"Long story short, the little guy was looking for a place to stay," said Discord, "But his... _cuteness_...just cramps my style if you get my drift. Besides, since Shenran and Fluttershy are the animal lovers, I figured you'd have a better home for him."

"Ev-voy, voy, voy!" said the fox creature as he hopped up and down. Discord made a face of disgust. Shenran just smiled at the creature.

"How do we know this thing won't turn into something big and nasty monster or something?" Spike asked.

"Grrr!" the creature hissed.

"Hey, I'm being serious!" Spike retorted, "alot of creatures that get involved with Discord tend to do that!"

"He doesn't," said Discord, "The worst he'll do is act cute until you can't stand it and your nose falls off." Discord's nose then fell off his face, which he grabbed and put it back on.

"Hmm," said Mario as he looked at the little creature, "Well, he certainly does have some fox like qualities to him, but I see other types of animals aspects of him as well. He's certainly a mish-mash of different animals."

"Just like you, Discord," said Shenran.

"Not really, I came out perfectly," said Discord indignantly, "In his case, something went wrong..."

"HISS!" the creature snarled angrily.

"Easy little guy," said Shenran and rubbed the top of the creature's head, "Discord's just jealous cause you're cute and he's not!"

"Excuse me?!" Discord retorted, but was ignored.

"Despite the mix of different animals in him," said Shenran, "understanding his dialect is actually easier than most of the animals my wife and I speak to. I still need to consult my wife on the matter, little guy. But if she says okay, how would you like to stay with me. I could use my own pet if you don't mind that!"

"Voy!" the creature shouted happily and nuzzled Shenran's fore-leg happily.

"Now to find you a name," said Shenran as he looked at the creature and pondered. Then he blinked as a name came to mind, "I got it! I'm gonna call you...Eevee. Do you like that?"

"Ev-voy, voy, voy!" Eevee said happily as he jumped for joy. Shenran then nuzzled his chest fur, making him purr happily. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Eevee?!" Discord exclaimed before muttering, "Guess it beats calling him Stitch or something just as ridiculous..."

"Welcome to the family, Eevee," said Mario, "since he _is_ a boy. You can join us for our guys' night. Right, gang?" Discord's jaw dropped.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Discord exclaimed.

"Don't see why not?" said Spike, "We let Charlie join us after he begged enough times." Charlie grumbled indignantly. It was then Eevee walked up and held out a paw to introduce himself. Charlie was surprised at first, but then smiled and accepted the handshake. Then spoke in his squeaky voice as he wrapped an arm around Eevee's shoulder saying they're gonna be good friends. Eevee gave a little "voy" in agreement.

"Good to see they're getting along," said Mario.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"Well, now that we've got the intros settled," said Discord, intentionally trying to break up the heart-warming moment, "shall we hop to it? I made a list of the rowdiest establishments in Ponyville." He then pulled out a scroll that had only two names written down.

"It's rather short," said Discord bluntly.

"Actually," said Spike, "we're staying here. I hope you like awesome games!" Charlie, Spike, Big Mac, Shenran, and even Eevee all shared a group high-five. Mario did so as well, but rolled his eyes a bit as he joined in, but Discord didn't notice.

"Games?" said Discord, "I love games. I'm great at games." He then transported the group into a 1960s-1970s decor living room. Discord sat on a lounge chair. While Spike, Big Mac, Shenran, Mario, Charlie, and Eevee were all squeezed into a rather long sofa. Discord then pulled out a slip of paper from a bowl.

"Famous pony charades?" Discord announced as he read the slip of paper, "Oh, this is an easy one." He then made changed his face and added a familiar flowing mane to it.

"Who am I? Huh? Huh?" Discord asked.

"Ugh..." Charlie groaned and face-palmed himself.

"Voy..." said Eevee in a very sheepish and annoyed tone. The others just had disturbed looks on their faces. While it was pretty obvious who Discord was trying to impersonate, everypony was too disturbed to answer.

"Oh, come on!" Discord cried out, thinking nopony could guess.

"We know who you're impersonating, buddy," said Shenran, "it's just seeing you with Princess Celestia's face is a bit disturbing."

"My bad," said Discord as his face returned to normal and he removed the Celestia wig.

"Uh...I'm talkin' about a _real_ game," said Spike with a smirk. The others smiled, but Mario rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, you mean like trapping best friend ponies in hedge mazes and turning them against each other," Discord suggested as he stroked his Celestia wig like a pet cat, "Those were the days."

"Oh, please don't bring that up," said Mario sternly. Mario still found it upsetting to be reminded of the time Discord turned him into a cold-hearted pony who did nothing to stop Discord from corrupting his friends and how the corruption made Mario so bitter that he told his future wife that he hated her. Mario soon lost his train of thought when he heard the Celestia wig yowl and run off. Discord then returned everypony into the main hallway of the castle.

"Not exactly," said Spike, "Wait here." Spike then ran off.

"Hey, buddy, don't you need to get the refreshments in the oven?" Shenran asked.

"Oh right," said Mario, "We can't be playing games on an empty stomach after all!"

"Considering you're the one doing the cooking," said Discord, "I think the odds of us ending up the hospital will be very small?"

"Of course, Discord," said Mario with a smirk on his face, "You're the only one I was gonna try to poison." Charlie and Eevee laughed as Mario trotted past the two critters, gave them each high-fives, and headed into the castle kitchen.

"Hardy-har-har," Discord remarked sarcastically. It was then he found that Charlie and Eevee had settled down so he had both Big Mac and Shenran to chat with.

"So...any ideas of what this game is?" Discord asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Shenran.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement.

"Well, whatever it is, it can only get better by adding me into the mix," said Discord.

"I would think so," said Shenran, "The game can be quite chaotic and full of the unexpected."

"Ooh! Sounds like my kind of game," said Discord with interest.

"Okay!" Spike shouted from the distance as Big Mac, Shenran, Charlie, and Eevee ran over to where Spike was. Discord just hovered behind them. The group soon arrived inside the throne room as Spike finished doing some last minute setups to their game. Mario had also arrived and had taken a seat. Charlie and Eevee sat at the edge of the table beside their respective owners. The group waited as Spike put a flashlight over his face.

"In a world where evil reigns supreme," Spike said in dramatic fashion, "a small band of warriors stands tall against the darkness. This is... _Ogres & Oubliettes_!" The light to the room then turned on as Big Mac and Shenran smiled excitedly, Charlie and Eevee jumped up and down, and Mario just kept a calm smile over his face. Discord just gasped dramatically as he leaned away from the table.

Once Discord had recovered, he hovered over what looked like a hand drawn game board with a few twenty sided dice and some other cut outs.

"Oh, this looks like..." Discord started.

"The best game ever?" said Spike excitedly, "You're right!"

"Yes..." Discord agreed, both reluctantly and sarcastically. He even rolled his eyes.

"I know how ya feel," said Mario, "I kind of don't get all the fuss either."

"It's not our fault you stink at the game," Spike remarked. Discord blinked.

"Wait a minute," said Discord, "Are you saying Mario Star, Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-I-Set-My-Mind-Too, has finally found something he isn't good at?!"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac and snickered.

"He also has the worst luck out of everypony here!" Spike added.

"I do not!" Mario retorted indignantly.

"Are you kidding?" Shenran remarked, "The last time you played, you couldn't roll the required number for success at all! In fact..." Shenran snickered, "In three turns, all Mario had to do was roll a two. A _two_ on a _twenty_ sided die! And he rolled a _one_! _Every_ single time!" The other chuckled, even Eevee and Charlie were on their backs with laughter. Mario glared and snorted.

"And with them laughing at me so much I...rage quit the game," said Mario, not hiding his embarrassment.

"You mean you magic blasted the game board and fried it to ashes," Spike said smugly as Mario just groaned and looked away, still embarassed at losing his temper. Even Discord couldn't help but snicker.

"So...can we expect that kind of...excitement...this evening per chance, hmm?" Discord asked in a not so innocent tone. Mario glared.

"My last game was months ago," said Mario, "Now I just watch them play, take part in the conversation, and offer them advice. Not to mention provide the refreshments since I'm the only pony, other than Spike, who can actually cook without setting the kitchen on fire."

"Speaking of fire and refreshments," said Spike and sniffled the air, "Is something burning?" Mario's eyes shrunk.

" _My Apple Turnovers_!" Mario exclaimed and ran out of the room...on his hind legs and shut the door. Discord blinked.

"Did Mario just take off...bi-pedal style?!" Discord asked.

"Pretty much," said Spike, "He feels this ridiculous notion to learn how to walk on two legs instead of four. The weirdo."

"Heh...Eeyup, weirdo," Big Mac remarked in agreement.

"Well, we can wait for Mario to come back before we start the game," said Shenran, "How about some music everypony?" Shenran then set up a music player and had Eevee set the needle onto the record.

(Cue "Peanuts" style jazz and swing music)

Discord hummed contently.

"Better I suppose," he muttered as he enjoyed the music as the others just listened to the music quietly. Charlie then looked slyly from side to side. He then began to feel the beat and started tapping one foot with the music. Then he tapped danced himself to the middle of the table where the game board was and started dancing about. Soon, one by one, Spike, Big Mac, Shenran, Discord, and Eevee, noticed Charlie and glared at him sternly. Shenran then used his wing to stop the music. Charlie kept dancing and smiling for a few minutes to the silence, noticed all the death glares he was getting, gulped as he face turned deep red, and belly crawled off the table back to his seat, feeling completely embarassed.

"Awkward," Discord remarked as the rest of the group said nothing. Soon, Mario returned carrying a basket with his magic.

"Save them!" Mario called out excitedly.

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"Eeyup!"

Spike, Shenran, and Big Mac said excitedly as Mario served them an apple turnover each on a napkin.

"I'd have preferred he hasn't made it on time," said Discord smugly. Mario's only reply was tossing him an apple turnover. Discord caught it and started eating it with a smirk on his face. Mario kept glaring as he used a tap from a nearby extra large barrel to pour some fresh sarsaparilla into some wooden mugs for everypony to drink. Spike took a long drink, wiped off the fizz from his upper lip, and held what appeared to be a guide book.

" _Ogres & Oubliettes _is a fantasy role-playing adventure game," Spike explained.

"Or FRPG for short," Mario remarked as he finally sat down.

"If the F means _failure_ or _flop_ , I heartily agree," Discord muttered.

"Our goal, defeat the evil Squid Wizard," Spike continued, "or..." Spike held back chuckles, "...as we call him...the Squizard!" Big Mac, Shenran, Charlie, and even Eevee chuckled in agreement. Mario just smirked as Discord simply remained unimpressed at the joke. Spike noticed but quickly recovered as he cleared his throat.

"The Squizard has laid siege to the last free city in Spiketopia," Spike continued, "That's the name of the land." Charlie rolled his eyes and said something to Mario.

"Charlie said he wanted to go with naming the kingdom, Spamalot," said Mario, "but I told him the name was already copyrighted."

"Obviously," Discord said with an eye roll.

"He's kidnapped a beautiful unicorn princess named Shmarity," said Spike and then suddenly looked rather sweaty and nervous, "Uh, which is like a normal name in Spiketopia, so, you know, don't think about it too much." Spike then blushed.

"Fear not," said Discord smugly, "Your romantic delusions are safe with me." He then literally zipped up his mouth to make his point.

"Same with your romantic delusions over my Flutters," Shenran remarked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Discord said quickly and indignantly, despite the fact his mouth was supposed to be zippered shut.

"Besides," said Mario, "I wanted the princess to be called Twinkles."

"Twinkles? Seriously?" Discord remarked as Mario glared at him.

"I'd rather have a Pegasus princess named Pixieshy," said Shenran.

"Ooh, not bad on that name," said Discord in agreement. Charlie then suggested a name in his own dialect.

"Princess Sugar Sapling?!" Mario and Shenran blurted aloud, since they both understood koala, and laughed. Big Mac couldn't help but laugh as well. Charlie then blushed and chuckled shyly. Eevee chuckled until Charlie angrily squeaked to him what the fox-like creature had in mind for a name. Eevee flinched and blushed.

"Well...might as well tell us, Eevee," said Shenran.

"Voy-voy, v-voy..." said Eeevee in his own dialect, his cheeks going from pink to red and smiled sheepishly. Mario, Big Mac, and Spike smirked.

"What did he say?" Spike asked in a teasing town.

"Princess Fuzzy-Wuzzy," Shenran said calmly. The others, except for Discord burst into hard laughter. Poor Eevee just squatted down and covered his face with its paws.

"Easy there little guy," said Shenran, "It was good try." Eevee uncovered his eyes and smiled, but he still felt rather embarassed.

"Anyway," said Spike, "Big Mac and I started this game long before the rest of you showed up so the titles we have are already intact and can't be changed."

"Whatever!" said Shenran, Mario, Charlie, and Eevee together and rolled their eyes, the two critters spoke in their own dialect.

"Alright, that's enough joking around," said Spike as he grabbed a sheet of paper, "Eevee, you can tell Shenran what you want and he'll translate for us. Okay?" '

"Voy-voy!" said Eevee excitedly as he whispered his idea to Shenran.

"Ooh! Nice!" said Shenran, "Eevee said he'll be Foxbeard, a land pirate who seeks hidden treasures!"

"Hey, we could use of those!" said Spike as he wrote the name down, "Foxbeard...Treasure Hunter class. Got it! Now you Discord?"

"How about...Discord?" the draconequus remarked. The others just smirked as Mario shook his head.

"The whole point of the game is you get to use your imagination to be someone you're not," Spike sighed as he held out a hand-made game piece, "I'm Garbunkle, a famous magician. Everypony treats me with the utmost respect."

"Just like in real life?" Discord remarked sarcastically as he tried clipping his toe nails.

"And don't get jealous," said Spike, ignoring Discord's sarcasm, "but I'm a level 30 enchanter with major skill points assigned to intellect and perception."

"And no skill points for strength and common sense," said Mario. Spike blew him a raspberry. They noticed that Discord was now reading a magazine while sitting under his very own dryer dome."

"Go on, I'm listening," Discord remarked. Mario, Shenran, Charlie, and Eevee knew he was lying, but Spike believed him as he put down a drawing of Big Mac in black armor.

"Big Mac's character is Sir McBiggun," Spike explained, "a level 27 Black Knight Unicorn from Castle Chadwick!"

"I'm listening," said Discord as he made a life-size pyramid out of playing cards.

"When his king aligned himself with the Squizard," said Spike, "Sir McBiggun would not besmirch his honor."

"Nnope!" said Big Mac in agreement.

"I'm listening," said Discord as he lay in a floating beg with a sleeping mask on. Spike then put out Charlie and Shenran's game cards. Charlie's card showed himself wearing green and holding a cross-bow. Shenran was wearing silver amor similar to Big Mac's, but he had pixie style wings instead of a horn.

"Charlie's character is Little Fuzzles, a level 18 archer who is super accurate from long distances," said Spike, "He was once considered an outlaw by Schmarity's father the King for robbing from the royal treasury and giving the wealth to those who needed it. Until the King realized that the Squizard has tricked him into charging too many taxes on the common ponies of the land."

"Yes, I'm listening," said Discord, now sitting inside a floating mud bath with cucumber slices over his eyes, not noticing that everypony other than Spike and Big Mac were glaring at him.

"Shenran's character is Sir Pureheart," Spike continued, "a level 14 knight of the royal court and Garbunkle's rival for the Princess Schmarity's affection." Spike glared at Shenran, who rolled his eyes.

"That rivalry was _your_ idea," said Shenran, "besides, I already told you I have no interest in Schmarity. I found love with the fairy princess, Pixieshy." Spike just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Who is considered non-canon in this universe," Spike said quickly before continuing normally as he held the character cards, "And so it came to pass, the magician, the black knight, the knight of the kings court, the little archer, and our treasure hunter vowed to rid Spiketopia of the evil Squizard." Discord deflated...literally.

"So, your character's name?" Spike asked again.

"Before I do," said Discord, "I know Mario stinks at the game, but what was his character?" Mario glared at the draconequus for the remark. Spike held out a card that showed Mario wearing a dark green cloak and hoodie.

"He was Starcure," said Spike, "A level 2 doctor. Despite studying his whole life in medicine, his medical potions always blew up in his face!" Mario huffed as the rest of the table snickered, including Discord.

"So, your character's name?" Spike asked Discord again.

"I already have the best name in the universe," said Discord, "Why would I change it for something like "Captain Wuzz"?"

"Captain Wuzz it is!" said Spike as he wrote the name down. Discord just groaned since he wasn't being serious.

"It's better than nothing, buddy," said Shenran, "After all, it's beats being called Captain Dodo..."

"From the kingdom of Lolo," Mario finished.

" _Ho-hooooooooooooooo_!" Mario and Shenran cheered with a fore-leg raised in the air. Charlie and Eevee looked rather bored and unamused.

" _This is just sad_ ," said Charlie in his own dialect.

" _And totally embarassing_ ," Eevee added in agreement in his own dialect.

"Alright, alright," said Spike, "What class are you, Captain Wuzz? There's Archers, Mages, Rouges, Doofuses in Mario and Shenran's case..." Mario and Shenran each blew Spike a loud raspberry. Discord just snorted.

"Can I suggest we take a break and, I don't know, go out and have some fun?" Discord suggested, "Ponyville's not going to paint itself red." Discord then held a brush and a can of paint.

"I'd actually be down for going out," said Mario, "I kinda wanna go dump toilet paper all over Dashie's cloudominium." Discord gasped dramatically.

"That's devious!" said Discord in shock but then said excitedly, "And I love it!"

"Cool it you two!" said Shenran firmly, "We're all came to play our game and Mario, you said you'd stick around. We might need your help. You pinkie promised!"

"Oh right, I did," Mario groaned as he took a seat and used his magic to refill his mug with more sarsaparilla.

"Same for you Discord," said Spike, "You'll love it once we get started!" Spike then rolled a die, "How 'bout an Archer like Little Fuzzles?"

"Sounds just as miserable as the other options," said Discord as he put the paint and paintbrush down, "so fine." Charlie squeaked at him offensively.

"I'm only saying it's not really my fit," said Discord, "If it's yours, all the power to you, Charlie." Charlie just snorted as Spike finished making Discord his playing piece.

"Sir McBiggun, are you prepared to enter the world of _Orges & Oubliettes_?" Spike asked Big Mac.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac with determination.

"How 'about you Little Fuzzles?" Spike asked. Charlie smirked and gave Spike a salute.

"Sir Pureheart?" Spike asked next.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Shenran excitedly.

"And new recruit, Pirate Foxbeard?" Spike said.

"Ev-voy, voy, voy!" Eevee said excitedly as he waved his paws in the air.

"And you, retired Doctor Starcure?" Spike asked.

"BURP!"

Mario belched from taking a long drink of sarsaparilla. Spike was most annoyed as Big Mac and Shenran snickered.

"Sorry, Garbunkle," said Mario sheepishly, "That was just bad timing. I'm ready." Spike just smiled. Discord just looked rather impatient and irritable.

"Discord, or should I say, Captain Wuzz," said Spike, "are you-"

"Oh, get on with it," said Discord rudely. Spike then grabbed some dice and rolled them.

"We find ourselves trapped in the dungeon of the evil Squizard," said Spike, "The bars are locked tight." Discord just looked bored and raised an eyebrow at Spike.

"The bars exist in our _imagination_ ," said Spike.

"Really?" Discord asked, "You describe things, and then we pretend it's real?"

"It is real," said Spike, "In our _imagination_." He then waved his fingers around the side of his head to emphasize his point.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Mario, Big Mac, and Shenran together. Charlie and Eevee muttering comments of agreement. Spike just glared.

"It's your turn first," Spike told Discord, "What do you wanna do?"

"Curse myself for attending this infernal evening?" said Discord.

"Really?" said Mario, "can Discord really _discord_ himself? Interesting..."

"I was being sarcastic ya doofus!" said Discord.

"So was I, if you couldn't tell, Mister Clueless," said Mario smugly. Discord scoffed but then realized what Spike was really asking.

"Ohh, no, you mean in the game," Discord remarked.

"Well, you can do whatever you want," said Spike, "Then, I roll this twenty-sided die and see if your successful." Discord then made jail bars appear before himself.

"I stick my head through the bars and demand for the immediate release of the Lord of Chaos," Discord replied bluntly. Spike, Charlie, Shenran, and Big Mac winced. Mario just had a bored look on his face as he sipped his sarsaparilla. Eevee just looked a little lost.

"That's a big risk," said Spike, "You have to roll a seventeen or higher to succeed." Spike then rolled the die and grabbed his book, "Ooh, bad idea. The guard gets mad." Discord then grabbed Spike's guide book.

"This spell here," said Discord, "I transform him into a parsnip."

"Voy-voy-voy-voy!" said Eevee impatiently, wanting to take his turn.

"Easy little guy," said Shenran, "You'll get your turn soon enough." Eevee just huffed to himself.

"You need eleven intelligent points to cast a Transform Into Root Vegetable Spell," said Spike.

"I'm not intelligent?" said Discord, taking offense.

"Discord, in the real world, you are intelligent," said Mario, "But in this game, your character is a level 1 Archer. You gotta earn experience and level up so your character can do the more complex spells and such. Nopony's insulting you."

"Oh whatever!" Discord retorted as he tossed the guide book away, "I cast it anyway because this game is stupid." Spike rolled the die again and read the book.

"The spell backfires. So..." Spike then started to hold back laughter, "...your claws grow leaves and turn into parsnips!"

"Parsnips," Big Mac chuckled and started laughing. Mario, Shenran, Charlie, and Eevee laughed as well. The two critters were on their backs as they laughed. Discord growled at them.

"The guard laughs," said Spike as he rolled the die again, "He calls his friends over, and they laugh too." The rest of the group continued laughing.

"Don't you laugh at me, Big Mac, Mario, Shenran, Charlie, Eevee!" said Discord as he leaned into the face of everypony he said the name to, "Does it really say that? Let me see." As Discord checked the guide book, Spike rolled the die again.

"As you get angrier, everypony laughs harder!" said Spike.

"Then one guard says," Mario added before speaking in a falsetto, "Temper, temper, Captain Wuzz. You laugh at the expense of others all the time. You need to learn to let others laugh at you for a change and not act like a big baby about it."

"Oh be quiet!" Discord remarked.

"Now, now, Captain Wuzz, didn't mommy warn you about that low boiling point of yours?" Mario asked,, still speaking in a falsetto.

"Leave my mommy out of this!" Discord snapped, but then bit his lower lip. Everypony minus Discord laughed even harder. Charlie was banging the table from laughing so hard. Eevee was just kicking his four legs wildly in the air from his own laughter. Discord felt his temper boil. He couldn't believe he had actually walked right into such a juvenile joke.

"I seal Sir McBiggun, Starcure, Sir Pureheart, Little Fuzzles, and Pirate Foxbeard in a magic bubble until they stop laughing!" Discord retorted.

"I told you, you can't do magic!" Spike told him as the laughter continued. Discord's eyebrows erupted into flames as he literally encased everypony except Spike into a magic bubble.

"Whoa! Nope! Nope! Nope!" Big Mac yelped.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Shenran called out.

"Get us out of here!" Mario snapped. Charlie and Eevee shouted in their own dialect for Discord to release them.

""Not intelligent enough", please," said Discord indignantly.

"Cut it out, Discord!" Spike snapped.

"I already told you we weren't insulting your intelligence!" Mario shouted from the bubble, "It's your game characters that's under-experienced!"

"Oh, this game is insufferable!" Discord complained, "Let me show you a _real_ guys' night!" He then snapped his fingers and teleported the group into the middle of a jazzy nightclub. Discord was now wearing an orange zoot suit and had a pencil mustache on his face. The rest of the group was then released from the bubble and landed on their hooves, or feet in Charlie and Eevee's case.

"Oooooooooooooooooh!" said Charlie as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Voy-voy, voy-voy!" said Eevee excitedly.

"I agree," said Mario as he used his magic to make a dressing screen appear before himself and the two critters. Two seconds later they were all wearing nicely dressed zoot suits and fedoras.

"Now this is my kind of hang out joint," said Mario. Discord laughed in agreement.

"This is the life!" said Discord, "Jazz, dancing, the best table magic can buy! This is what guy's night is all about. Am I right, fellas?" As Discord showed them around, he swapped himself into a pair of ponies that were dancing together, then showed them a very spacious U shaped booth, and then reappeared before the rest of the group. It was then a rather attractive mare walked across the fore-ground catching Big Mac's attention.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac excitedly as Charlie and Eevee hopped up and down excitedly. Charlie then put on some sunshades he always kept with him and smiled smugly. He then leaned against the wall on a rather smooth but macho-like manner.

(Cue "Joe Cool" theme, instrumental only)

He then saw a mare walk past and gave a smug looking smile at her. The mare snorted and walked away. Then another mare passed by as Charlie gave another smug smile and tipped his hat at her to say hello. The mare stuck her nose in the air walked away. Charlie then saw a third mare walking by. He boldly approached her, took one of her fore-legs, kissed it, and then gave her a smug smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

POW!

(end song)

The mare slugged Charlie in the face, sending him flying back to the group and landed on his back, looking dazed. Charlie quickly recovered and threw a mini tantrum as he yelled at the mare, who was not even listening to him and walking away. Eevee laughed at Charlie's expense, earning a glare from the koala. Eevee then smiled smugly and walked off to try and attract some mares of his own.

"GAH!?" Charlie said in shock as his jaw dropped. Within seconds, Eevee was now surrounded by six mares that were cooing and petting him.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" one mare named Glamour Glitz said as the others agreed.

"Ev-voy," said Eevee confidently and gave a wink. Charlie snarled with furry and pouted jealously. Mario and Shenran, the latter was now standing next to him, just rolled their eyes at both Charlie and Eevee. Then another mare walked by the two stallions, batted her eye lashes at them, and then walked away. Mario and Shenran were stunned for a few seconds and then looked at each other.

"I'm a married stallion! I'm a married stallion! I'm a married stallion!..." Mario and Shenran repeated as they put a fore-leg over their eyes. Discord then rolled his eyes at them when Spike rushed over to the booth.

"I know you probably didn't do this on purpose," said Spike as he started setting up the game again, "but this table's the perfect size and shape!"

"I don't think so," said Discord as he appeared behind the little dragon and removed the game parts and pieces from the table. Spike gave him a glare as he teleported the group to the club's bar for some family friendly drinks.

"Let's have a drink," said Discord, "Chocolate milkshakes?" Charlie and Eevee happily accepted the milkshakes. Mario did as well and they started slurping them happily. Shenran, Big Mac, and Spike just glared as they were offered the milkshakes.

"No, we want to go back to _Orges &_-" Spike sighed and tried to retort as he set the milkshake down, but was immediately cut off.

"Oh, how 'bout a different game?" said Discord as he teleported the group to the table as they each own hand of cards. Charlie then examined his hand, snickered as he set the hand down to show that he had a five kings. Eevee snickered as he showed that he had five aces. Charlie squeaked in rage as Eevee chortled happily at his expense. Spike just looked rather annoyed as Discord leaned in from behind.

"Those are _very_ bad cards," Discord told the little dragon.

"Stop messing with us!" said Spike firmly, "We wanna-" Discord then cut him off again as he teleported them toward the dance floor.

"A dance content?" said Discord as he started moving about to some upbeat jazz music. Mario was bopping to the music as well.

"Mario..." Shenran said in a low tone as Mario looked and saw that the rest of the group, including Charlie and Eevee, looked rather annoyed.

"Come on, everypony," said Mario, "Discord's just opening the door to some other fun options we can do this evening. No harm no foul. Who didn't want a free chocolate milkshake?" Shenran sighed as he stepped forward.

"We understand that bro," said Shenran, "but you know as well as I do that we've been planning this guy's night for our game. We don't like the fact that Discord's overstepping our feelings just so we do what _he_ wants. You might not like playing _Ogres & Oubliettes_, but you still respect what we want to do as a group and we make sure you can have fun as well." Mario then hummed.

"I see your point," said Mario as he narrowed his eyes in determination. It was then some balloons fell down from above.

"Surprise!" said Discord excitedly, "We won!" he then shoved a trophy's into Spike's claws.

" _DISCORD_!" Spike and Mario shouted.

"Yes?" Discord asked sinisterly as the lights around the area went dim. Spike, Mario, Shenran, and Big Mac stood their ground as Charlie and Eevee hid fearfully behind their owners.

"Look, we don't wanna do these things," said Spike, "We wanna play our game."

"I know it might not be what you had in mind for fun, Discord," said Mario, "But don't you remember the first lesson you ever learned when you first became Fluttershy and I's friend."

"Please refresh my memory..." Discord said dismissively.

"Why ? Is your memory rusty?" Mario asked, his tone full of sarcasm.

"Oh fine!" said Discord, taking offense at the rusty memory comment before saying begrudgingly, "I like it my way, but when you have friends, you can't always have things your way."

"Exactly," said Mario, "But that doesn't mean you have to feel excluded from the group either."

"If you don't wanna play with us," Spike added, "you can, I don't know, sit and watch like Mario does."

"You could be a second advisor or help Mario with making refreshments or something," Shenran remarked, "Like you do during your tea parties with my wife."

"Sit and watch? Do the things I enjoy with Fluttershy... _with Mario_?!" Discord snapped, rising into the air angrily and refusing to see reason, "Fine. We'll play your game." He then made his voice reverberate as he spoke, "Are you ready to enter the world of _Orges & Oubliettes_?" Mario and Shenran stood their ground, ready to deal with Discord directly while the rest of the group cowered back. Before the two stallions could do anything, Discord zapped them all. Before they knew it, the group had been transported to what looked like a giant game board and they were all dressed in the costumes of their game characters, Mario included.

"Sir, McBiggun?!" Spike exclaimed to Big Mac.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Sir Pureheart?!" Spike said to Shenran.

"I...guess so?" said Shenran as he looked at his attire.

"Little Fuzzles?" Spike said to Charlie, who grunted confidently and posed.

"Pirate Foxbead?" Spike said to Eevee, who had a beard with his costume.

"Voy!" said Eevee excitedly as he hopped up and down.

"Starcure?!" said Spike as he looked at Mario, who was wearing his character outfit like the rest of the group.

"I guess so..." said Mario wearily.

"And I'm...Garbunkle?" said Spike, "That means...Sweetness! We're in the game! Check it out! Ka-zam!" Spike held a staff and fired a magic blast at a giant die, blowing it up to smithereens. He then fired another magic blast at a stream to freeze the water. He then back-flipped and fired another magic blast at another die, making it grow wings and fly away. Big Mac, now being a unicorn, used his magic to hold his sword and sliced down some nearby tree cut outs. Shenran decided to test out his own sword as well. Charlie then tried practicing his archery skills, hitting his targets with pinpoint accuracy. Eevee then sniffed around and then did a little digging and pulled out what looked like a red bottle that had "ATTK UP" on the label.

"Nice find Foxbeard!" said Spike. It was then all but Mario began to dance.

"It's guy's night!" said Spike and Shenran.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Oh, yeah!" said Spike and Shenran.

"Yup!" said Big Mac.

"In the game now!" said Spike and Shenran.

"Yup!" said Big Mac.

"Oh, yeah!" said Spike and Shenran.

"Oh, yeah!" said Big Mac as they all posed, even Charlie and Eevee. But then they noticed that Mario wasn't dancing. He looked a little nervous.

"What's up little bro?" Big Mac asked.

"I don't think I want to be in the game," said Mario wearily.

"You'll be alright, little bro," said Big Mac as he and Shenran walked up to him.

"Yeah, we've got ya back, buddy," Shenran added. Mario smiled and felt better.

"Discord, where are you?" Spike called out, "This is great! You made the game real!" It waa then a large cloud appeared and Discord chuckled sinisterly.

"Aren't games fun?" Discord asked the group darkly.

"Should we be worried he's using his scary voice?" Spike asked.

"No, it only means we're about to be showered with lots of sunshine and rainbows," Mario added in an over the top happy tone before snapping angrily, " _Of course we should be worried_!" Charlie then kicked Spike from the side to agreement with his owner as Eevee glared at the little dragon. Big Mac then sighed in annoyance and then heard a sound. He looked back and saw a paper cut out of the Squizard and several of his skeletons approaching.

"Heads up!" Big Mac called out as the group turned around and saw the army approaching.

"Looks like we've got company!" said Mario sternly.

"Behold! I am the Squizard!" said the cut out. The group gasped. A giant cut-out would normally not be a threat, but this cut-out was brought to life by Discord.

"You're welcome," Discord chuckled darkly to the group with a devious smirk on his face. So in other words...

...they were in deep trouble.

The group wasn't sure about what to do as the army started to approach them. Even Mario was nervous since, at least in this game, he was heavily under-skilled and under-level.

"Attack!" said Squizard shouted as the army yelled and charged at them.

"What's the battle plan, Garbunkle?" Mario asked.

" _RUN_!" Spike shouted as the group did just that and ran for their lives. The group panted as they tried to get away from the army behind them. But then they found themselves running into more skeleton minions. The minions wasted no time firing some arrows at them. The group huddled close together as Big Mac held up a shield above them to block the arrows. But then everything other than the group froze in time.

" _You find yourself on the battlefield_ ," Discord told the group from his giant cloud, " _A barrage of arrows rains down on you. If you roll a fifteen or higher, the shield protects. Fourteen or lower and, well..._ " Discord laughed, " _You get the idea_." Charlie gulped and Eevee quivered fearfully. Discord then stuck out his tongue as a giant twenty sided die appeared and crushed some of the cut-outs below. Discord then appeared as himself as he reclined on top of the giant die.

"Seventeen!" said Discord, "Lucky you!" The arrowed then landed on the shield, protecting the group and then the group rushed toward a cave. Mario then tripped and got left behind.

"Wait!" said Mario but the group hadn't noticed he was left behind.

" _You tripped and got left behind by your fellow comrades_ ," Discord told him, " _If you roll higher than a two, you will be guaranteed to escape from the oncoming army. If you roll a one..._ " Discord laughed, " _You're doomed_!"

"Not funny!" Mario yelped as Discord rolled another giant die. It landed to show a ten.

"Phew!" said Mario, but then the number of the die changed to one.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Discord as he shook his head and looked at the die, "You really do have the worst luck."

" _You changed the number on purpose_!" Mario yelled angrily.

"Tell that to the army that's about to finish you off!" said Discord casually. Mario then looked behind to see the giant army charge at him full speed. To make matters worse, Mario's hooves were now glued to ground so he couldn't move.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Mario screamed. The others watched as the army attacked Mario mercilessly.

(Lose a life fanfare)

They all cringed at the sight and Charlie fainted. Eevee then waved his tail to try to give the koala some air. But then they saw the army was now coming for them and they all hid behind a giant die.

"Boo," Discord said simply, but the group was panting heavily from panic to notice.

"Boo!" said Discord again as he appeared before them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the five boys screamed.

" _Discord_!" Spike yelled angrily.

" _What is wrong with you_?!" Shenran shouted angrily.

"Sir McBiggun, Sir Pureheart, I'd cover the entrance if I were you," said Discord casually, "Mario is pretty much out of the picture anyway." Big Mac glared and drew out his sword with his magic.

"Not if I can help it!" said Big Mac, "Come, Sir Pureheart." Shenran drew his sword and they headed for the entrance of the cave.

"This isn't funny!" Spike scolded as Eevee and a now revived Charlie glared at the draconequus.

"Isn't this what every gamer wants?" Discord asked innocently, "To live the game? _Like this_?!" Discord then turned into the Squizard and fired a magic blast as Spike. Spike blocked the first blast as Charlie and Eevee ducked behind him. Then they ran for their lives. Spike then fired another magic blast but didn't hit anything. Spike then smacked into the side of a giant die. Charlie and Eevee smacked into Spike. Then all three landed on the ground as the Squizard and his army surrounded them. Using his magic, the Squizard showed that he had captured Big Mac and poor Shenran was knocked out. The squid wizard didn't hesitate toss Big Mac at Spike.

"Ugh!" Spike groaned from the large stallion landing on top of him.

"YIPE!/VOY!" Charlie and Eevee yelped respectively as an unconscious Shenran was dumped on top of them. The Squizard's army shouted as a battered Mario was also dumped next to Big Mac.

"That kinda hurts!" Spike groaned as Big Mac put the unconscious Mario and Shenran onto his back, "Like, real pain!"

" _No kidding_!" Charlie and Eevee retorted in their own dialects.

"Oh, kind of you to notice," said Discord as he appeared tiny sized on Spike's nose, "It's the little details that really bring alternate dimensions to life, wouldn't you say?"

"Discord this is awful!" said Spike as he glared at the draconequus. Poor Charlie and Eevee were now crying seeing both of their owners unconscious and hurt.

"Of course it is!" said the Squizard, "Spiketopia will be mine! And Rarity shall be my bride!" Their was a brief silence when the squid wizard realized his mistake.

"I mean, Shmarity," the Squizard corrected before firing a magic zap at Spike, Big Mac, Charlie, and Eevee. It was direct hit, dealing heavy damage. Poor Charlie and Eevee were knocked out and charred. Spike and Big Mac were barely conscious.

"Why are you doing this?" Spike asked wearily, "You're the worst."

"If I'm the worst, then why did you invite me?" Discord asked in an unapologetic tone.

"Because we felt bad for you!" Spike snapped. Discord was shocked.

"Because you... _what_?!" Discord exclaimed. Before Spike could reply, he and Big Mac finally collapsed.

(Lose a life fanfare)

"EEK!" Discord shrieked, finally realizing what he had done and quickly snapped his fingers. This not only returned them back to throne room of Twilight and Mario's castle, but it also fully revived everypony. The group all gasped from the sudden wake up call. They were all feeling rather shaken up.

"We're okay, we're okay!" Spike assured everypony, thought he was still out of breath. But he was the first to recover, "No thanks to _you_ , Discord!"

"Yeah, we go out of our way to make you feel like part of the group and you nearly destroyed us all!" Mario snapped. Charlie squeaked angrily in agreement and Eevee growled in agreement.

" _You_ felt sorry for _me_?" Discord asked with his arms crossed, still trying to comprehend the truth.

"Who wouldn't?" said Spike, "Fluttershy told us you practically begged her to stay! And then at the train station, you were just standing there, all alone!"

"This can't be," Discord replied, "I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because I'm _me_ and you're _you_." Spike just sighed.

"We only invited you to be nice!" said Spike, "I mean, you're kind of a...weirdo!"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement.

"That only applies to you and my older brother, Spike," said Mario, "We invited you because we care about you, despite your bad attitude and how much you love getting under our skin."

"We might have our differences, Discord," said Shenran firmly, "and we get it. We're not the coolest ponies in Equestria. But we've got one thing that the "cool ponies" don't. We're true, true friends, who look out for each other and make sure that everypony is having a good time."

"It took me awhile, but I finally figured out why you shut Twilight and I that one long weekend," said Mario in a firm but understanding tone, "you were looking for somepony to understand. Somepony to understand that you feel excluded from the fun because of the fact that you're so weird. Well tonight we were willing to show that we can overlook your weirdness and make you feel like part of a group of friends. Friends who have your back and can have fun with. Yet you didn't even want to give us a chance."

"Mario's right," said Shenran, "You didn't even get a chance to want to get to know the rest of the group better. The only thing were guilty of is trying to make you feel like you could fit in and be yourself. But friendship is a _two way_ proposition and you didn't even want to meet us halfway and only thought about yourself!"

"You're right, the both of you," said Discord, "I ruined your night, and you don't even think I'm cool? Ugh!" Discord felt so ashamed that he put a paper bag over his face and slumped forward in his chair. The rest of the group just glared.

"How embarassing," said Discord in a muffled voice, "I should go," He then made the paper bag disappear as he got up to leave, "I have alot of other friends I need to see tonight."

"Good!" said Spike angrily.

"Right..." said Mario and Shenran, rolling their eyes. Charlie just shook his head in disapproval while Eevee just sighed to himself.

"Yes, so many other friends," said Discord sadly and then whimpers, "Farewell, Garbunkle the magician, brave Sir McBiggun, courageous Sir Pureheart, the determined Foxbeard, the noble Little Fuzzles, and the trusted Starcure. May providence smile upon thee in thy quest to rid Spiketopia of the dreaded Squizard..." Discord sighed as he walked away.

"When I said it that way, the game doesn't sound half bad," Discord admitted aloud as he teleported to the door, "Oh, well." Discord then opened the door, but still teleported away regardless. The rest of the group just gave a long sigh. Charlie and Eevee just looked rather glum.

"It's...it's better this way, right?" Spike asked the group sadly.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed in a rather sad tone.

"Because...now he can't bother us," Spike continued, "'cause he's off somewhere by himself...all alone...with no friends."

"Yup," said Big Mac, "Kinda reminds me of when Mario fried the game board."

"Hey!" Mario retorted.

"I was referring to the fact you were by yourself while the rest of us were here trying to have fun without you," said Big Mac sternly before saying in a normal tone, "Didn't feel good leavin' you all alone like that, even if we were upset over what you did. After all, a pony can control their temper, but not their luck with the dice."

"Unless you use magic to manipulate the outcome," said Spike, but only got glares from everypony else, "R-r-right, not the point. Let's just get back to the game. You still wanna join, Foxheart?" Eevee just gave a sad nod.

"You gonna jump in with us, Starcure?" Spike asked the alicorn prince.

"No thanks," said Mario, "I had my fill of getting beat up by the Squizard's army for one night."

"Fair enough," said Spike in an unenthusiastic tone and grabbed his guide book, "We find ourselves in the dungeon of the evil Squizard. The bars are locked, and..." Spike stopped reading, "Ah, who am I kidding? We should give Discord another chance. What do you all think?" There was a brief silence before everypony smiled.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac with a firm nod.

"Uh-huh," said Shenran.

"It is what good friends do," said Mario, reflecting on how the group did the same for him after he lost his temper, "even when they act...eh-heh...unreasonable." Charlie and Eevee nodded as well.

"Captain Wuzz? Can you hear me?" Spike called out, which made Discord immediately appear.

"Oh! You realized how amazing I am and that I made you cooler just by being around me?" Discord said quickly.

"Discord..." Mario and Shenran warned as everypony else glared at him.

"Uh..." Discord stammered, realizing he needed to do damage control, "No, no, actually, that's not what I meant to say...I'm...sssssss..." Discord was struggling to say a very simple word. Mario, Shenran, Charlie, and Eevee gave him deadpanned looks and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Spike asked bluntly.

"I'm ssssssssss-" Discord tried again but couldn't say the word.

"Can't hear you," said Spike unsympathetically.

"Nope," said Big Mac bluntly.

"Come on, Discord, you can say it," said Shenran as Eevee glared at the draconequus, "Nopony has ever lost their dignity saying that word."

"In fact, you're losing dignity by showing your too immature to say it," Mario added as Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry, all right?" Discord blurted out as he got into Spike's face, "I'm sorry for ruining your game, I'm sorry for trying to do things my way and ignoring what you guys wanted, and I'm sorry that I thought I was better than you!" Discord panted since he said all of that one breath and took a seat, "Now let's play before this evening gets any sappier, shall we?" Discord then put his playing piece onto the game board.

"Well technically, we usually group hug to show that everything is cool," Mario smirked, which made Discord wince.

"But, unlike you, buddy," Shenran added in a teasing tone, "We take your feelings seriously. So we'll let you get a free pass from the group hug...this time." Discord blinked and realized that two stallions are messing with him.

"I'd never thought I'd hear myself say these words," said Discord, "Shenran, Mario, you two might be cooler than I first thought." Mario and Shenran smiled. Big Mac then beamed.

"Group huddle!" Big Mac called out as everypony but Shenran gathered around his seat. Big Mac then whispered something to everypony else.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah! Okay!" said the group before they broke away and turned to face Discord, "What if we forgot the board and the pieces for a minute? I mean, the whole game coming to life was completely terrifying, but also kind of the best thing ever! So, uh, Big Mac, Shenran, Mario, Charlie, Eevee, and I were wondering...What if you toned it down just a teensy bit? Mario said he would even play if you make it a live-action RPG." Discord blinked before rubbing his hands in a devious manner.

The next day, the six girls were making their way to Twilight and Mario's castle. They were still wearing their winter gear and chatting excitedly at how much they had enjoyed their overnight stay in Yakyakistan. Twilight had just used her magic to open the front doors when they were all given the shock of their lives. The group was now participating in a live action battle sequence against the Squizard's army of skeleton minions.

"Huh?" the six girls said in complete shock.

"I've got you back Captain Wuzz!" said Spike as he fired a magic blast at a minion cut out and destroyed it.

"Wah-hah!" said Big Mac as he used his sword to slice away another. Discord, now in costume, shot an arrow at another minion. Eevee had just stomped away another minions when a gold glow appeared around him.

"Oh! Looks like Foxbeard is now a level 4 treasure hunter," said Discord.

"Voy!" said Eevee excitedly when he suddenly rushed over to particular area, dug around and pulled out some silver ore.

"Voy!" said Eevee as he handed the ore to Discord.

"Why...thank you..." said Discord in surprise.

"Eevee said you can use the ore to upgrade your bow and arrows," said Shenran, "which will raise your attack power!" Discord smiled and made his bow and arrows turn into silver and they continued fighting. Once the army had been finished, they group all panted from exhaustion. Mario then pulled out a potion, tossed it into the air, making it shower over everypony and glow pink. The group found that they weren't tired anymore.

"I restored all our hit points," said Mario and then icon with a shield and up arrow appeared above everypony, "and gave everypony a temporary defense boost." The others smiled. Then they heard some evil laughter and saw the Squizard himself not too far away.

"Garbunkle, Little Fuzzles," Discord called out with an olden accent, "Follow my lead!" Discord and Charlie both shot arrows at the same time. Garbunkle then used his magic to enchant the arrows as they ricochet off a die and the nailed the Squizard from behind. The Squizard gave a girly squeak before collapsing for the knock out.

"Bull's eye!" said Spike.

"Ha-ha!" Charlie cheered.

"Voy! Voy!" said Eevee excitedly as he hopped up and down. Then they all started to dance.

"It's guys night," said Spike, Mario, Shenran, and Discord.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Oh, yeah!" said Spike, Mario, Shenran, and Discord.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Having fun now!" said Spike, Mario, Shenran, and Discord.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Oh, yeah!" said Spike, Mario, Shenran, and Discord.

"Oh, yeah!" said Big Mac as they shared a group high five. Eevee even jumped up and used his tail instead of one of his paws to do it. Fluttershy just smiled in approval. Happy to see that Discord had taken her advice. Fluttershy then gasped.

"Oh...my...CELESTIA!" Fluttershy squealed with glee, "The little fox creature is SO CUTE!" Eevee heard Fluttershy's squee and jumped off the playing field and rushed up to her.

"V-v-voy!" Eevee said happily.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" said Fluttershy as she cuddled Eevee in her fore-legs. It was then Shenran approached.

"I see you've met Eevee," said Shenran, "Discord says he come from his dimension and is looking for a home..."

"Oh, honey, can we keep him? Please, please, please, please?" Fluttershy pleaded as she hugged Eevee close and gave her husband a huge smile and twinkly eyes. Shenran laughed.

"Actually honey," said Shenran, "I was gonna ask you if we could keep him. I know we share Angel and all, but...I kind of wanted my own pet." Fluttershy giggled.

"You hear that, little guy," said Fluttershy, "You are going to live with us from now on! Welcome to the family, Eevee!"

"Ev-Voy-Voy-Voy!" Eevee cheered happily and then purred as Fluttershy rubbed his head. Then Shenran hugged Eevee as well.

"Come on, Eevee!" said Shenran, "We've still got an adventure to do!"

"Voy!" said Eevee as he and Shenran rushed back into the battlefield. Fluttershy just smiled and watched the boys as the other girls were too stunned to say anything else. Even Twilight was too shocked to even ask if she could do one of her research projects on Eevee since she had never seen anything like it before in Equestria.

"We should just close the door and let them finish...whatever this...is," said Twilight sheepishly.

"No way!" said Rainbow, "Did you see Big Mac and Shenran's swords? And that huge chunk of silver that mutant fox dug up? I totally want in!"

"Yeah!" said Pinkie in agreement, "I don't know what it is, but it looks like super duper fun!" The two mares quickly jumped into the battlefield. They were then surprised to see that they were now wearing medieval attire. Rainbow and Pinkie hugged each other excitedly before joining the rest of the boys as they were now surrounded by another legion of the Squizard's minions.

"Guys' night!" Pinkie and Rainbow cheered as they all jumped into action.

In the end, the rest of the girls just let the others have their fun. But Fluttershy was happy to see that Discord had found some other friends to spend time guys' night had also added a cute addition to her own family.

She couldn't wait to take Eevee to his new home and introduce her to Angel.

How Angel would react to Eevee...

That's another story...

 **And that is guy's night. I hope you all enjoyed what I added the story with the additional characters. I know alot of fans wanted to see Charlie make a return and he even did some Snoopy parodies. As I said before, I've never played Dungeons and Dragons and know little about how the game works. But I am familiar with RPG video games and MLP fan games that use RPG maker so I was able to add something I was familiar with to the story.**

 **Kudos if you caught the _Emperor's New Groove_ and _Lilo & Stitch _jokes. **

**And let's get this issue cleared up right now. Shenran's "Eevee" is a parody to the mutant Pokemon of the same name. But other than its physical appearance. That is all that is really similar since in Equestria it is considered a fox-like creature from Discord's dimension. It doesn't say "Eevee" when it talks, doesn't live or get stored in a poke ball, and has no combat abilities. But it does have personality from Let's Go Eevee that makes him very cute and adorable. It's dialect is very similar to a fox, which is why Shenran and Fluttershy can understand him.**

 **Next Time: Shenran take center stage once again as his wife and Pinkie discover their skills in Buckball. Can he help them refine their skills or will two way-too-over-competitive ponies kill their momentum?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	141. Buckball Season

Buckball Season

 _Pony's Log Number 618: Just because a pony is good at a particular sport doesn't mean that they are meant to play in the competitive circuit..._

Deep within the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was staring down a red target that she had set up just a few minutes ago. With a determined look on her face, Applejack looked up a nearby apple tree, eyeballing some apples that sparkled in the sunlight. She then spat on a fore-hoof as a gust whistled past as she tried to measure the wind. She gave the tree a hard buck. Time slowed down as the apple fell from the tree. Applejack then went to give the apple a good buck with her hind legs when...

"Hey, Applejack! Whatcha doin'?" said Rainbow as she appeared out of the blue.

"Whoa! Oof!" Applejack yelped and groaned as she missed the apple, went into a tailspin, and plopped onto her back and sending her hat floating into the air. Another apple fell from the tree and bonked her on the head before her hat floated back into place.

"Ugh! Well, I was practicin' my distance buckin'," Applejack replied once she had recovered and sat up.

"Uh, distance bucking?" Rainbow asked, "What for?"

"Because Cousin Braeburn and the rest of the Apple family in Appleloosa seem to think that _their_ team can beat Ponyville at buckball," Applejack told the blue Pegasus as she bucked the tree again, making another apple fall, and then bucked apple at the target and got a bullseye.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Ha! That's ridiculous! Nopony beats Ponyville! I mean, I could beat the whole _town_ of Appleloosa at buckball with one wing tied behind my back!" Applejack gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. She then bucked the tree a third time, and then bucked the fallen apple high into the air. Rainbow then flew up and smacked the apple back to Applejack. Applejack then gave the apple a hard buck, sending the apple smashing through the target and making the target fall over.

"So can I count on you to join the Ponyville buckball team?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow replied as she landed before the orange pony, "I am _so_ there! I've just got one question."

"Hmm?" Applejack asked with a smile.

"Uh...what's buckball?" Rainbow asked with a puzzled look on her face. Applejack just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Did somepony say buckball?" said a voice. Applejack looked up to see a familiar Pegasus stallion make a landing.

"Howdy, Shenran," said Applejack, "What brings y'all here today?"

"I was just taking a relaxing flight when I heard somepony asked what buckball is," Shenran replied, "What did you wanna know?"

"You've heard of buckball?!" said Applejack and Rainbow in surprise.

"Oh yeah," said Shenran, "We used to play buckball in the cadet academy. Each division had their own team and we had little tournaments and such. I'll admit I wasn't a good player, but I knew all the rules and regulations inside and out, so I eventually got to be our division's team coach. I guess you could say I'm an egghead on the sport. So, what do you wanna know?" Rainbow and Applejack smiled excitedly. But they weren't just excited about having a buckball expert.

They may have found themselves a buckball coach.

(Main Theme)

It wasn't long before Rainbow and Applejack had convinced Shenran to be their buckball coach. Shenran had also put on a polo shirt and sports cap to show his new official status. He had also managed to convince Fluttershy and Pinkie to try out for the team. Rarity was too busy with her orders. Twilight and Mario were at Canterlot for the day. While they still made time for one-on-one dates during the month, it had been a long time since they had just taken a day off from their duties and spent the day together having fun as a couple. The rest of the Mane Eight certainly agreed the hard-working couple had earned it. As the group made their way to Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow couldn't stop talking about buckball.

"So, basically, buckball is the coolest game ever," Rainbow told Fluttershy and Pinkie as she hovered before them, "Offense, defense, teamwork, nonstop action! It's got it all!" Rainbow couldn't help but fangirl over the sport as she talked, even appearing upside-down between the yellow and pink pony with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy, "You sure seem to know alot about this game. I've never even heard of buckball." Fluttershy and Pinkie both shared looks with each other. Shenran was surprised.

"Really, honey?" said Shenran in shock, "I never told you how I was on a buckball team in the academy?"

"Not really, dear," said Fluttershy, "but it's pretty cool to know you and Rainbow share a sport you both like. And that Rainbow knows so much about it."

"Yeah, I'm kind of an expert," Rainbow boasted.

"Hmph," Applejack remarked as she and Shenran glared at the blue Pegasus, "An expert who hadn't heard of the game either until I told you."

"She's also an expert who fell asleep three times when I was telling her about all the rules and regulations," Shenran added indignantly. Rainbow just chuckled sheepishly as she made a landing before the group,

"Well, it's a new game," said Rainbow, "I probably know more than most ponies, so that makes me an expert."

"Uh, hello, Dashie?" said Shenran, "If anypony deserves to be called an expert, it's me!"

"Honey, quit bragging," Fluttershy said firmly.

"Hey! You let Rainbow brag all the time!" Shenran complained.

"Yes, but bragging doesn't suit you, dear," said Fluttershy, "Plus I like you better without a swelled head."

"Ha!" Rainbow chuckled and then blinked, "wait...did Fluttershy just say I have a swelled head?!"

"I don't know anything at all," said Pinkie, getting back on the subject of the game itself and before anypony could answer Rainbow's question, "But it sounds like there's a ball and bucking, so I'm betting it's super duper fun!" Pinkie stood on her hind legs to emphasize her point and Fluttershy just looked at her.

"It can be, Pinks," said Shenran, "if you've got some skills in the game."

"I thought you said you were the expert?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"I know how to play and all the rules, but when it comes to actually playing, I wasn't exactly a pro," Shenran admitted annoyingly, "but I can pull my weight on the team if necessary." Applejack just glared at the two Pegasi impatiently.

"This point is," said Applejack walked up to speak to them all, "my cousin Braeburn somehow convinced a Pegasus _and_ a unicorn to come play with him on the Appleloosa team, and he can't stop braggin' about how his team is gonna beat ours!"

"But, um, we don't have a team," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Applejack?!" said Shenran in shock, "Did you... _lie_...about Ponyville having a buckball team?!"

"Not if we assemble one right now," said Applejack firmly.

"Meaning you did lie," Shenran muttered under his breath, earning himself a hard shove from the orange pony.

"Well, between Applejack and me, we've got two-thirds of a team," said Rainbow as she appeared between Fluttershy and Pinkie, "All we need is a unicorn. That's where you come in." Fluttershy and Pinkie leaned forward from the blue Pegasus.

"Uh...they know we're not unicorns, right?" Pinkie whispered loudly to the yellow Pegasus.

"Uh, obviously," said Rainbow since she heard Pinkie, "You're gonna be on my team, and Fluttershy is gonna be on Applejack's team."

"What about Shenran?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's gonna be the Ponyville team buckball coach," said Rainbow.

"Ta-da!" said Shenran with an excitedly smile and posed, which made Fluttershy giggle.

"We'll play against each other along with whatever unicorns want to try out for the best one," said Applejack.

"How come Mario isn't trying out?" Pinkie asked.

"He's an alicorn, not a unicorn," said Applejack bluntly, "alicorns aren't allowed to play because they'd have an unfair advantage."

"That's a shame," said Fluttershy, "I'm sure Mario would have been a big help to the team. He's usually really good at most sports and he's super agile too."

"Don't we know it," Applejack and Rainbow said annoyingly.

"So we're gonna have to find an actual unicorn to join the team," said Rainbow.

"Ohhhh! Phew!" said Pinkie with relief, "That's a relief because I left my unicorn costume at home!" Rainbow and Applejack shared confused looks with each other. Shenran just chuckled to himself.

It wasn't long before a regulation buckball court had been set up. For the moment, poles were being used to hold up the buckets being used to score points. Granny Smith was in a referee outfit. Big Mac had put on a sports sweatjacket and backwards baseball cap. Shenran was just outside the court behind Granny Smith in his coaching attire. Rainbow and Pinkie were red team, and the latter had put her hair in poofy pigtails with a sweatband. Applejack and Fluttershy were the blue team. In the fore-ground, several unicorns were lined up to try out for the third player position.

"I know alot of you are here because I told you what an amazin' game buckball is," said Applejack to the group of unicorns, "And even though it's already an Apple family favorite, most o' you probably don't know anything about it. So I thought we'd give you a quick demonstration." Big Mac then grabbed a ball and gave it Granny Smith as Applejack and Pinkie stood opposite of each other.

"The two Earth ponies are on offense," Applejack explained, "They meet in the middle of the court field for the buckoff. They both try to be the first one to kick it." Granny Smith bounced the ball on the ground as Applejack then gave a grunt as she bucked the ball into the goal bucket, but then Rainbow appeared and blocked the shot.

"And the Pegasus is on defense," Rainbow explained as she juggled the ball with her wing, "She tries to keep the ball from going into the goal and passes it back to the Earth pony on her team. Just give it a little kick, Pinkie." Rainbow then tossed the ball to Pinkie.

"Yaah!" Pinkie cried out as she kicked the ball to Fluttershy, who was the defense for Applejack's team.

"Aah!" Fluttershy yelped as the ball came at her and she hovered out of the way so the ball landed in the bucket to score a point.

"Ohhh, I get it," said Pinkie with a smile on her face.

"You alright, honey?" Shenran asked with concern.

"Yes, dear," said Fluttershy timidly, "Thanks for asking."

"I love you," said Shenran sweetly.

"I love you too my prince," Fluttershy replied cutely. Some of the unicorns began to awe, making the Pegasi couple blush.

"Alright, let's focus y'all," said Applejack to the unicorns, "All the unicorns have to do is float these here baskets around the outside of the field and catch as many balls as possible for their team." She then looked at Pinkie and Fluttershy, "You two ready?"

"Absolutely!" said Pinkie as she bounce into air and made all four of her legs vibrate.

"Oh I don't know," Fluttershy winced, "That ball moves pretty fast."

"Did you want to swap out, sweetheart," said Shenran asked. Fluttershy was tempted but firmly shook her head.

"It's okay, honey," said Fluttershy, "I wanna try." Shenran nodded but secretly, he planned on giving anypony who beaned Fluttershy in the head with the ball a stern talking to. Rainbow then hovered over to the crowd of unicorns.

"All right," Rainbow told the unicorn group, "Now let's see which if you has what it takes." Two unicorns then walked up as the buckets on the poles were removed. The stallion headed behind Applejack and Fluttershy while the mare headed over to Pinkie and Rainbow's side of the court.

"Um, what do I do?" the stallion asked nervously.

"When the ball comes towards you, catch it," Rainbow told him. The unicorn mare was looking just as nervous as Rainbow got into position. Granny Smith then blew the whistle.

"Okay, just try your best, Pinkie," said Applejack, "I _have_ been doin' this alot longer then you." Granny Smith then bounced the ball into the air. Applejack was then stunned when Pinkie beat her to the punch and bucked the ball first.

"Nice kick," said Applejack in a dazzled tone. Fluttershy whimpered as the ball came at her.

"Oh. Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Fluttershy as she spun about and caught the ball with her tail, "Whoa! Whee!" Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle as she tossed the ball over to Applejack.

"Great save, Fluttershy!" said Applejack as she bucked the ball to their bucket. The unicorn mare ducked and covered her eyes at the ball came at her. Rainbow simply blocked the shot and sent the ball back to Pinkie.

"Somersault kick!" Pinkie called out as she bucked the ball to her team's goal. The unicorn stallion whimpered and used the bucket as a shield. The ball ended up bouncing off the bucket and knocking him down.

"Hey, this game is easy!" said Pinkie as she bounced the ball with her hind legs.

"Ooh!" Fluttershy giggled as she juggled some balls with her tail, "It actually is kinda fun!" Shenran was most impressed.

"I had no idea my wife was a buckball natural," said Shenran before adding with a teasing smile, "You've impressed me, Fluttershy."

"Oh honey," said Fluttershy, blushing as she giggled again. Rainbow and Applejack were shocked at Fluttershy and Pinkie's performance.

"Where did Pinkie Pie learn to buck like _that_?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe Mario?" said Rainbow, "I'm wondering if he helped Fluttershy's learn a thing or two about being more agile. Her spinning ball catch it pretty amazing." In the background, the unicorn stallion was wobbling about in the background with a bucket on his head. Then he fell down off screen.

"Um...okay," Applejack stuttered as she recomposed herself, "Well, let's see what the rest of you can do." Two more unicorns then took their positions on the field.

"Now, don't expect to be able to beat me twice in a row," Applejack warned Pinkie, who was just bouncing up and down. Granny Smith then bounced the ball into the air and Pinkie got the first kick again. This time, Fluttershy wasn't afraid of the ball coming at her at high speed.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Ball," said Fluttershy, "Whee!" She then used her tail to block the shot and tossed the ball to Applejack. Applejack went for the buck. Rainbow swatted it back to Pinkie. Pinkie quickly went for the kick. Rainbow and Applejack then began to sweat. Fluttershy was currently distracted.

"Hurry along, butterflies, before that ball comes and hits you," Fluttershy told the butterflies and escorted them off the court.

"Honey, heads up!" Shenran called out, but then saw that Fluttershy was out of harm's way. However, the unicorn goalie, named Sea Swirl, was at the mercy of the fast approaching ball.

"Aah!" Sea Swirl screamed and ducked to avoid getting beaned by the ball as it zoomed over her head.

"Nope," said Applejack as a sign Sea Swirl wasn't a good fit for the team, "Um...okay. Let's see what the rest of you can do." It was then Applejack and Rainbow started testing out unicorns to be a goalie for the Ponyville team.

Another stallion then took his turn, only to get hit in the chest with the ball, tip over, and the bucket was now stuck to his flank.

"Nope," said Rainbow.

"Next!" said Shenran. Then another stallion ran about to catch the ball and missed it by a long shot.

"Definitely not," said Applejack.

"Next!" said Shenran. Then a mare, named Sweet Biscuit used her magic to hold and spin the bucket about. But she made the mistake of staring at her spinning bucket, making her very dizzy and a little sick.

"No," said Rainbow.

"Next!" Shenran called out. It was then a unicorn mare came up to try, but she was so busy holding the bucket and using a hoof-held mirror to apply some lipstick. She didn't even pay attention to the oncoming ball.

"Not a chance!" said Applejack.

"Why'd she even show up for?" Shenran asked irritably, "NEXT!"

Later, as the three ponies sat on the middle of the court as the ball zoomed over to the right.

"No," said Rainbow and Shenran. Then the ball zoomed to the left.

"Nope," said Applejack and Shenran. Then the ball bounced against the ground and Shenran sighed in exasperation.

"Aaaand...no," said Rainbow. Eventually, Rainbow, Applejack, and Shenran were feeling very dejected.

"This didn't go how I thought it would," Rainbow groaned as the outer edges of the court had a large spread out group of worn out and exhausted looking unicorns.

"Is there _any_ unicorn besides Mario that has just an ounce of hoof-eye coordination here?!" Shenran exclaimed. All he got was lots of groaned in reply. Shenran just face-hooved himself. It was then he noticed that Pinkie and Fluttershy were still full of energy as they passed balls to each other. Shenran smiled as he saw Pinkie and Fluttershy giggling and having fun. It certainly lifted up his spirits a bit seeing them so happy.

"This game is a whole lot more fun than I thought it would be," said Fluttershy.

"It's _exactly_ as much fun as I thought it would be!" Pinkie added, "A whole bunch!" She then did a handstand and bucked three balls in the air with her hind legs. Just a short distance away, Snails was walking down a path carrying some water with a shoulder pole, singing to himself in what sounded like a tone deaf manner.

[Snails]

Carrin' my water  
My water, my water  
Carrin' my water  
On my shoulder pole

"Snails! _Look out_!" Pinkie shouted as Fluttershy and Shenran watched worriedly as three balls came raining down on the unicorn colt. Snails looked at the oncoming balls and twirled his shoulder stick and easily caught the balls inside his water buckets. He then casually walked over to the group.

"Wow..." said Shenran in a droned out tone as Applejack and Rainbow were left stunned. Fluttershy and Pinkie just smiled.

"Amazing!" said Applejack.

"You should be more careful with these," said Snails, "You could lose them."

"Says the pony who's already lost his marbles," Shenran muttered but then got jabbed by his wife.

"Be nice," Fluttershy warned, "Snails can't help it if he's slow witted."

"Right," said Shenran bluntly.

"Hey, Snails, can you float one of those baskets over here?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm? Sure," said Snails as he used his magic to pick up a bucket, "what do you want me to do with it?"

"Catch!" Applejack called out as she bucked three balls at the unicorn colt. Snails easily used his magic to capture all three balls with the buckets.

"Anything else?" Snails asked. Rainbow, Applejack, and Shenran were all dumbfounded. Applejack's mouth hung open.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-ugh?!" Shenran whimpered as Fluttershy giggled at him. Rainbow and Applejack recovered and exchanged smiles with each other.

"Wow, Snails," Fluttershy remarked, "You're a natural at buckball. Isn't he, sweetie?" Shenran just looked frozen in shock. Fluttershy then waved a fore-hoof over his face, but Shenran didn't seem to notice. She then pecked his lips.

"Huh? Wuh? Huh?" Shenran stuttered as he regained his senses.

"Welcome back, handsome," Fluttershy replied, "Don't you think Snails is a natural at buckball?" Shenran then blinked.

"It would appear so," said Shenran wearily.

"It's a good thing, too," said Pinkie, "We were running out of unicorns."

"Do you think you'll be ready to play with Applejack and Rainbow Dash against the Appleloosa team?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess I'll find out," said Snails, "Plus, after I deliver this water, I don't really have anything else to do."

"Well, Snails," said Rainbow as she hovered over to the unicorn colt, "with you on the team, Ponyville is one step closer to _crushing_ Appleloosa!"

"Huh," said Applejack as she walked up to Rainbow and Snails, "And after today, it's pretty clear who the other two players should be." Both Rainbow and Applejack smiled...at Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"Wait...you don't mean..." said Shenran in surprise. Fluttershy and Pinkie were stunned once they realized who Applejack and Rainbow were talking about.

"W-what do you mean?" said Fluttershy, "I thought you and Dash were gonna play."

"Yeah!" Pinkie added, "If you're not crushing Appleloosa, who is?" Rainbow laughed as Applejack just smirked.

"Uh, you two, obviously!" said Rainbow, now smirking as well.

"What the...huh?!" Shenran squeaked as Fluttershy and Pinkie were completely speechless.

A few seconds passed as Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Shenran were still in shock as they shared looks with each other.

"Um, you want _us_ to play buckball against Appleloosa instead of _you_?" Fluttershy asked.

"You'd rather they play instead of yourselves?" Shenran asked skeptically.

"Mm-hmm," said Rainbow as she and Applejack smiled.

"That's "uncredible"," said Pinkie as she, Fluttershy, and Shenran walked up to them. Applejack, Snails, and Rainbow all gave her funny looks.

"Unbelievable _and_ incredible?" Pinkie scoffed, " _Come on_!"

"Pinkie, you're the only pony I know who can take any two words in the dictionary and put them together to make a brand new word," Shenran remarked.

"It's what I do," said Pinkie smugly. Shenran just rolled his eyes.

"I can't explain it, but you two really good at this game," said Applejack, "Even Shenran would agree to that." Shenran finally recomposed himself.

"Y-y-yes, you two are," said Shenran, "You two play buckball like pros!"

"And if it means beatin' Appleloosa, I'll give either one of you my spot on the team quicker that Granny Smith can core an apple," said Applejack.

"Me, too," said Rainbow as she took off into the air, "I'd normally be so pumped all of Ponyville was counting on me to win, I'd run over the competition. But you still flew rings around me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized as she tapped her fore-hooves together, "I was just having fun."

"And looking really cute," said Shenran added. Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at her husband playfully.

"Well, you can have all the fun you want as long as it's while you're beatin' the hide off of Braeburn's team," Applejack told them. Fluttershy looked a bit worried.

"Winning isn't everything you know," said Shenran.

"It's the whole reason we're making a team in the first place," Applejack protested, "so Ponyville can have a team that can beat Braeburn's."

"And Fluttershy and Pinkie have a far better chance of doing that than either of us," added Rainbow, "Even you can see that."

"True," said Shenran.

"Honestly, the game was a little scary at first," Fluttershy admitted, "but once I got the hang of it, I had a pretty good time."

"And that's what having a buckball team should be about," Shenran concluded, "having fun!"

"I do like fun!" said Pinkie as she wrapped a fore-leg around Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Duh!" said Rainbow, "By crushing all the competition!"

"Exactly!" Applejack added. Shenran gave them a blunt look and rolled his eyes.

"You two are too competitive for your own good," Shenran remarked.

"Nevermind dear," said Fluttershy, "I don't mind being on the team. It's nice to be a good at a sport for a change."

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie added excitedly as she did a back-flip and started dancing on her hind legs.

"Okay," said Shenran, "As much as I want to promote having fun, a good coach needs to get this team ready for its match against Appleloosa."

"All right," said Applejack in agreement, "But if we _really_ wanna beat Appleloosa, we're gonna have to get serious."

"Serious?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie winced and stopped dancing.

"Serious how?" Pinkie asked skeptically.

"It means that we needed to get you girls physically conditioned and optimize your buckball skills," said Shenran firmly, "it's gonna require me to give you both tough love and intensive training."

"Intensive training?" Fluttershy asked curiously. It wasn't long before she got her answer. Fluttershy gulped as she and Pinkie saw the obstacle course Rainbow had set up for them herself.

"Wow," said Fluttershy, trembling a bit, "This looks pretty intense." Shenran took notice.

"Well, duh!" said Rainbow Dash as she wrapped a fore-leg around each of them, "You two are gonna be representing all of Ponyville. And, more importantly, us!"

"Thank maybe you overdid it?" said Shenran, "As much as I want my wife to challenge and push herself, this course seems more built for you than it is for her. Remember, she's not as athletic as you are, Dashie."

"You put her though more intense exercises when you're teaching her kung-fu!" Rainbow shot back, "we only have a day to train them so we can't use baby steps when it comes to the difficulty of the course!" Shenran sighed sternly.

"Good point," said Shenran, but deep down he still felt like Rainbow made the course a little too difficult.

"That's why, before we leave for Appleloosa tomorrow, you two are gonna practice just as hard as we would," said Applejack as she walked up to rest of the group.

"Maybe not _that_ intense," said Shenran sheepishly.

"Grrr!" Rainbow and Applejack growled.

"Stop it!" Shenran scolded, "I might not train them as intensely as I would the two of you, but I'm not gonna go easy of them either! Fluttershy would tell you that I show her no mercy when I train her in kung-fu. You asked me to be the team coach and I'll make sure they're good to go by tomorrow."

"And we're gonna help you out!" Rainbow interjected as she hovered into the air and go in front of Shenran, "So let's hop to it! Snails already has a head start on you!" Rainbow then pointed to a short distance away. Snails was sitting mantra style as he appeared to be mediating and rotating buckets around himself with his magic.

"How in the world is Snails smart enough to meditate?" Shenran asked himself, "The key component to any kind of meditation is emptying your..." Shenran then blinked and had a long face, "...I think I just answered my own question..." Fluttershy and Pinkie, who hadn't been listening to Shenran, just winced and shared nervous looks with each other.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"WAH!" Fluttershy and Pinkie winced as Shenran blew a whistle.

"Alright, ladies, less gawking, more trotting," Shenran said sternly, "Let's jog in place everypony! One, two, three four! One, two, three, four!" The two girls timidly stared jogging in place.

"Come on, lift those knees and follow me," said Shenran, "No falling behind!" Shenran then led the group around the outside the obstacle course for a jogging session. Rainbow and Applejack watched them head off.

"Guess Shenran will make a good coach after all," said Applejack as she watched Shenran push the two ponies to keep pace.

"We're still gonna jump in and "assist" right?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course," said Applejack calmly, "They need to be pushed to their limits just like if it was us training." The two shared a hoof-bump with each other. A few minutes later, Fluttershy and Pinkie were panting and sweating from the jogging session. Rainbow wasted no time rushing over.

"Alright, break time is up!" Rainbow called out.

"Hey! I decide when..." Shenran asked indignantly.

"No time for that," said Rainbow as she pushed Fluttershy over to the obstacle course.

"What?! Hey! Dashie!" Shenran snapped as he flew off after her. Pinkie just stared until she heard somepony whistle to her.

"Hurry up, Pinkie!" Applejack called out, "Quit a wastin' time and git over here!" Pinkie just sighed before heading off the join Applejack. Rainbow had already placed Fluttershy at the start of the course and was dribbling a ball.

"Okay, if you wanna win," Rainbow explained as Shenran sternly hovered next to her, "you totally got get this rill down!"

"I-I-I do?" Fluttershy asked as her knees started shaking.

"Well, since you're such an expert at it," Shenran remarked, still irritated over Rainbow's attempt at taking over his job as coach, "Show us how it's done ya big show off!"

"With pleasure!" said Rainbow as she zoomed off, startling Fluttershy and leaving her feeling a tad annoyed. As some epic rock training montage music began to play in the background, Rainbow then stood on her hind legs as she stepped through some rings that were laying on the ground while using her fore-legs to juggle a ball. Fluttershy gasped in shock. Rainbow then zig-zagged between several vertical poles while holding the ball in front of herself. Fluttershy gasped loudly. Rainbow then did a few handstand jumps up some rising platforms while bouncing the ball at the same time. Fluttershy gasped a third time as she bit her lower lip. Rainbow then zoomed through some open hole wooden suns. Fluttershy just whimpered and bit her fore-hoof. Rainbow then entered a small slide tunnel and come out the other end and made her way back to Fluttershy, which made the background music stop.

"How's _that_ coach?" Rainbow asked in a cocky tone.

"Sloppy and stand-offish, like always," Shenran remarked sternly as Fluttershy just looked rather nervous and overwhelmed.

"Oh, what do you know," Rainbow remarked, and ignored the fact Shenran was very offended, and looked at Fluttershy, "It's all about ball control." Rainbow then quickly tossed the ball at her.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy gasped as she stumped a bit and finally caught the ball. Shenran went to speak.

"Ready?" said Rainbow asked, cutting Shenran off. Fluttershy nodded timidly, "GO!" Fluttershy flew away. Shenran just snorted and then saw that Fluttershy was struggling through the rings.

"Come on! Faster!" Rainbow shouted at the yellow Pegasus, "You don't want Ponyville to lose because you can't get into the high gear, do you?!" Fluttershy then lost control of both the ball and her hind legs.

"Whoa! Ugh!" Fluttershy gasped as she faceplanted another ring. The ball then bounced over to Snails, who caught it without missing a beat. Shenran winced before he grabbed Rainbow by the tail and pulled her over to him.

"Will you let me do my coaching job and stop taking over?!" Shenran yelled sternly.

"Ugh! Fine!" said Rainbow, "but if you hadn't noticed, we've got a long way to go! And no time to fix things!" Shenran just rolled his eyes and snorted.

 _Well Flutters won't improve if you keep making her feel bad_ Shenran thought to himself. Fluttershy just winced as she removed a hoop as Rainbow just gave her a disapproving glare. Meanwhile as this was going on, Applejack was getting things ready for Pinkie at the buckball court.

"All right," said Applejack, "Bein' able to buck a ball into a goal from any direction is the most important thing in the game."

"Eh, if you say so," said Pinkie. Applejack then gave the ball a good buck into a nearby bucket. Applejack then gasped when she saw Pinkie balancing on top of a ball with ease.

"Whee! Whee! Whee! Whoopee! Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered, then grunted as she did a handstand kick to send the ball directly into the bucket. Applejack's jaw dropped, but then she smirked as she bucked another ball to Pinkie.

"Whee! Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered as she used her flank to send the ball into the bucked, the second she used her head, and the third she used her tail to stay in the air and used a single hind leg to kick the ball into the bucket. Shenran had just arrived to check up on their progress and he was very impressed.

"That's the kind of accuracy we're looking for Pinkie!" said Shenran, "Keep it up!"

"Yeah, keep it up!" said Applejack as she continued to buck balls to Pinkie, "Just one miss'll ruin the Apple family's buckball reputation forever!" Pinkie had just done another sitting single kick when she heard what Applejack had said.

"Whoa! What?!" Pinkie exclaimed as a ball sent her into a tailspin by a ball and grunted as she landed on her stomach. The ball went high into the air. Snails, still doing his meditation, used his magic to move a bucket under the ball to catch it. Pinkie got up once she recovered, looking a little surprised as Applejack and Shenran walked over to her.

"Whoops," said Pinkie sheepishly. Applejack just glared at her. Shenran...glared at Applejack. And the orange pony took notice.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"Ever consider that you telling Pinkie she'll let the whole Apple Family down might have messed her up?" Shenran asked sternly. Applejack snorted.

"I'm only speaking the honest truth," said Applejack bluntly.

"Yeah, well, as much as I believe honestly is the best policy," said Shenran, "You still gotta consider how others are going to feel being told that."

"Just go check on your wife and let me handle Pinkie!" Applejack barked.

"Excuse me?" Shenran said angrily, " _I'm_ the coach of this buckball team and _I_ give the orders!" There was a brief pause before adding quickly, "Get Pinkie back on course while I go check on how Fluttershy is doing, alright!"

"Yes...sir," said Applejack reluctantly. Shenran just huffed and stomped away. Shenran had barely arrived back at the course, only to see that Fluttershy was still having a hard time doing the obstacle course. Plus some more rock training music was playing again.

"Come on! Push! Push! _Push_!" Rainbow yelled as Fluttershy tried to weave between the poles. Then...

CLANG!

Fluttershy smacked headfirst into a pole, leaving her dizzy.

"Ugh! Fluttershy used headbutt," said Shenran, "And it wasn't very effective."

BONK!

"Fluttershy used tail throw and it's super effective!" said Shenran in a dorky tone when a fast moving ball clocked him hard in the head, "I faint!" Shenran then tipped over.

(Lose a life fanfare)

And he literally did faint. But was quickly revived a few seconds later.

Back at the buckball court, Pinkie was trying her best to get back into her buckball flow, but was having a hard time doing so. It didn't help that Applejack had completely ignored Shenran's advice.

"Come on, now!" Applejack yelled, "Every shot is for Sweet Apple Acres! And me! And Dash! And all of Ponyville!"

"Whoa! Uhh!" Pinkie yelped as she stepped on a ball and fall down again, "Ow!"

Back at the obstacle course...

"Faster!" Rainbow yelled.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy yelped as she dropped her ball.

"Dashie! Let Fluttershy concentrate for two seconds before you start trying to _motivate_ her!" Shenran yelled.

"There's no time!" Rainbow yelled back, "I know what I'm doing!"

" _No you don't_!" Shenran yelled but Rainbow wouldn't listen.

Back at the buckball court...

"Come on now!" Applejack shouted as Shenran arrived to check on their progress. Pinkie nervously walked up to the ball for the kick.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Pinkie yelped as she completely missed the kick, spun about, and landed on her back. Shenran gave Applejack a fierce glare.

"You disregarded my advice didn't you?" Shenran asked angrily.

"I know what I'm doing!" Applejack snapped.

" _No you don't_!" Shenran yelled back, but, like with Rainbow, Applejack wouldn't listen.

Back at the obstacle course...

"Come on!" Rainbow yelled.

"Ahh!" Fluttershy gasped as she sat inside one of the platforms, quivering in fear.

Back at the buckball court...

"Keep it up!" Applejack yelled.

"Whoa!" Pinkie yelped since she was so stressed out that she couldn't even balance on the ball anymore without panicking.

Back at the obstacle course...

"Come on!" Rainbow shouted as Fluttershy zoomed through the open hole sun banners. She then bonked the inside of the long tube tunnel and tumbled out of it headfirst, dropping the ball. Shenran winced at the impact.

Later on, Fluttershy and Pinkie were trying to work together, but they ended up bonking headfirst into each other. Then they were continuously tripping and falling over one another. Shenran just sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, especially at the stunned looks Rainbow and Applejack were making at them. He wasn't surprised to see his wife and Pinkie playing so badly. He hadn't really been able to coach them or help with the training since both Applejack and Rainbow were constantly talking over him and taking over. He ended up just taking a step back and watch them do the coaching instead. The fact Fluttershy and Pinkie both were doing far worse was a clear sign that their coaching methods were no good. At least, it was obvious to him.

"What in the apple happened to those two?" Applejack asked Rainbow.

"I don't know," said Rainbow as Pinkie went for another kick and fall on top of Fluttershy, causing them both to plop to the ground, "They mopped the field with us before." They both gave Shenran a glare.

"Can I help you?" Shenran asked in a cool tone.

"What kind of coaching is _this_?!" Rainbow complained.

"You were supposed to be getting this team ready for tomorrow," Applejack added angrily, "Look at 'em. They're a complete mess!"

"Was I?" Shenran replied in a bored tone, "Because I was under the impression _you_ knew better than I did when it came to coaching a team. It's not like you were letting me coach anyway, always talking over me and disregarding my advice." Rainbow and Applejack kept glaring when they saw Fluttershy and Pinkie collide with each other again and cringed.

"Okay then, _coach_ ," said Rainbow in a rather hasty tone, "What do _you_ think we should do next?" Shenran just glared and then sighed.

"I think we should call it day," said Shenran calmly, but then asked bitterly, "Unless _you_ _two_ have any objections?" Rainbow stern look softened as Applejack sighed to herself.

"I think it's a good idea," said Applejack before turning to Fluttershy and Pinkie, "All right! That's it for today, y'all!"

"Phew!" said Fluttershy and Pinkie together. Then the two ponies, along with Snails, walked up to Shenran, Applejack, and Rainbow.

"I thought practice was supposed to make us _better_ ," Pinkie said in confusion.

"It's supposed to," said Shenran, giving Applejack and Rainbow a death glare.

"Maybe we just need a little rest," said Fluttershy.

"Or a whole _lot_ of it," Rainbow remarked irritably.

"Just be sure to get your heads in the game tomorrow," said Applejack, "All of Ponyville's counting on a win." The two mare then walked away as Fluttershy and Pinkie shared nervous looks with each other. Snails was the only pony remaining calm...or clueless...who could tell. Shenran growled inwardly.

"Could you three excuse me for a minute?" Shenran asked in as calm of a tone as he could before he hovered over to the still stern looking mares.

"We need to have a little chat," said Shenran firmly.

"Don't you have a team to prepare?" Rainbow asked rudely.

"Are you gonna let me coach the team?" Shenran snapped, "Because like I told you both before, all day today you've been overstepping my authority and having been disrespecting me too! And I'm just about had enough of it! _I'm_ the coach of the buckball team and _you're_ the second string players! You two asked me to coach this team and I'd like to be given a fair chance before you start taking over behind my back!" Shenran wanted to add the reason why their coaching methods had made Fluttershy and Pinkie play so badly, but he was hoping to show them what he could do first. Plus Mario had warned Shenran that actions tended to get the message across with these two ponies more effectively than just outright telling them what they were doing wrong. Rainbow and Applejack both winced at being called the second-string players, even if it was true, and just sighed.

"I guess we weren't giving you a fair chance," said Rainbow.

"We just wanna make sure this team can beat Braeburn," said Applejack.

"And they will," said Shenran in firm but more calm tone, "Just let me work my magic and they'll be good to go." Applejack and Rainbow shared worried look but then conceded.

"Alright," said Applejack, "We'll leave the coaching to you."

"Sure, and sorry for being so rude," said Rainbow, "Guess we got a little carried away."

 _To put it mildly_ Shenran thought to himself.

"Good," said Shenran firmly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta work on a game plan to fix this mess and only tomorrow morning to do it! If you two really want to help, how about try finding a way to lift Fluttershy and Pinkie's spirits a bit. I can tell you right now that reminding them of what happened today isn't gonna motivate them to play better."

"Right, coach!" said Applejack and Rainbow as Shenran hovered away. Applejack and Rainbow went into deep thought for only a few seconds before Rainbow blinked excitedly. She quickly whispered her idea to Applejack, who smiled as well before they rushed into town.

Next morning, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Shenran were walking down the road to Sweet Apple Acres while making their way to the train station. Earlier Shenran had Pinkie meet at his and Fluttershy's cottage for a little exercise warm-up. While Shenran told them and they had done well in all of the exercises he made them do, neither pony was feeling any better.

"I really don't want to let Applejack and Rainbow Dash down," Fluttershy told the group, "or anypony else, but after that practice and my husband's warm up session. I'm not feeling very confident."

"Maybe we weren't _that_ bad!" said Pinkie. But Fluttershy groaned and even Shenran had to look away.

"I guess I was hoping you saw something I didn't," said Pinkie.

"I'm sorry to say that I didn't, Pinks," said Shenran, "but it's not your fault entirely that you're not playing so well."

"What do you mean dear?" Fluttershy asked.

"If you girls hadn't noticed, but two particular ponies had taken over your training," said Shenran, "when it was supposed to be _my_ job to train you and get you ready for the game."

"I was wondering why I didn't see you actually _coaching_ yesterday," said Pinkie.

"Did Rainbow and Applejack shut you down, dear?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, they did, honey," said Shenran before adding bitterly, "and you threw a ball at my head!"

"You poked fun at me for hitting that pole head first!" Fluttershy retorted.

"I was not!" said Shenran, "I was just making a remark. And...I clearly upset you. I'm sorry I offended you, honey." Fluttershy's glared softened as she sighed to herself.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're coaching would have done much good," Fluttershy remarked, but then bit her lip when she saw Shenran looked hurt.

"I...I didn't mean to say you couldn't have helped us," Fluttershy corrected.

"We're just no good at buckball," said Pinkie.

"But you are good at buckball," said Shenran, "the problem is that Applejack and Rainbow kept taking over my coaching job and they kept overdoing it with the tough love. Even I know you two don't take very well to that kind of coaching, especially when they keep saying over and over "don't let them down" in one way or another. Even I know that kind of talk can have an affect on a person's psyche, and usually not in a good way." Pinkie and Fluttershy shared looks with each other.

"That actually is what we're most worried about," Pinkie admitted.

"And I did say earlier that I didn't want to let the others down," said Fluttershy, "and...I was having nightmares about it."

"I saw you getting a drink of water last night," said Shenran, "and that you were crying. I tried to reach out to you last night but you turned me down. Why didn't you wanna tell me?"

"Too embarassed," said Fluttershy as Shenran wrapped a fore-leg around her so he could hold her close.

"Look girls," said Shenran gently, "I know things don't look too great right now, but I've spokne to Applejack and Rainbow yesterday after practice was over. They said they were gonna back off and let me coach you guys. So if you're willing to trust in me and give me a chance. I can help you two find your confidence again." Pinkie and Fluttershy just looked uncertain.

"It is because I'm not Mario why you so hesitant to trust me?" Shenran asked.

"Of course not," said Pinkie sadly, "We stink, Shenran! We rather not waste your time."

"You're not wasting my time at all," said Shenran as he hugged them both, "I wanna help you guys. You two are good at this game and I can help find your skills again and gain your confidence back. Just trust me. Trust me when I say everything will be okay." Fluttershy and Pinkie smiled.

"Thanks for believing in us dear," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Pinkie, "I feel a lot better now. Wow, you really are a good coach, Shenran." Shenran chuckled as the three ponies continued on their way for a bit when Fluttershy hummed to herself.

"What's up, honey?" Shenran asked.

"I just realized something," said Fluttershy, "I know our friends want us to win, but how can the whole town be counting on us if most ponies have never even heard of buckball?"

"I know!" said Pinkie, "How can we disappoint a pony who doesn't even know we have a team?"

"Or that we're gonna play Appleloosa?" Fluttershy added.

"Pfft. Yeah," said Pinkie, "I don't think we need to worry. I'd be surprised if anypony in this town care about this game at all."

"You have a good point there, Pinkie," said Shenran, "I might not have lived in Ponyville as long as you two have, but I've never really seen any real sportsponies that gather around town. Despite Rainbow's bragging, she knew nothing about buckball until Applejack and I told her about it. So I agree, Applejack and Rainbow can't go saying you'll let the whole town down when the _whole town_ knows nothing about buckball."

"So we're probably worrying for nothing," said Fluttershy with a smile.

"Pretty much, my love," said Shenran, "The only ponies who have any interest in the game besides Applejack and Dashie are just us and Snails after all."

But when they got to the train station. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Shenran were given the shock of their lives to see a large crowd of ponies wearing sports shirts and face paint and holding various sports flags in their hooves.

"Go, Ponyville! Go, Ponyville! Win, win, win!" the crowd cheered, "Woo-hoo! Ponyville! Way to go!" It was the Lyra then tossed some confetti into the air.

"What the hay?!" Shenran exclaimed as Pinkie and Fluttershy's jaw just hung open.

"Whoa!" said Snails as he headed toward the train, "The whole town really seems to care about this game alot." Fluttershy and Pinkie gasped dramatically and shared fearful looks with each other. Shenran just groaned and face-hooved himself.

It wasn't long before Snails, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Shenran quickly boarded by the train. The train then hissed and whistle as it chugged its way out of the station. The crowds continued to cheer. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Shenran sat in one section of the train watching the crowds for a moment. Then Fluttershy pulled the curtain over the window as she and Pinkie shared worried looks with each other.

"I thought you said nopony in Ponyville knew about buckball?" Fluttershy asked Shenran in frustration.

"They don't, or they didn't," Shenran replied in his defense.

"Then how do explain _the giant cheering crowds of sportsponies_!?" Pinkie snapped.

"It wasn't me," said Shenran and then blinked, "Oh sweet Celestia...I think I know who brought the crowd..." It was then Rainbow and Applejack showed up with smiles on their faces.

"You got it," said Rainbow with a chuckle, "Heh. We kinda went around town and talked up the team a little."

"Yup!" said Applejack, "We wanted to make sure you two knew that all of Ponyville was behind you!" Shenran face-hoofed himself as Fluttershy and Pinkie had worried looks on their faces.

"Greaaaat..." said Pinkie nervously.

"I hear the whole town's already plannin' a parade for when you get back after whuppin' Appleloosa!" Applejack continued, "That should feel pretty good!" Fluttershy winced as Pinkie began to tremble nervously.

"It should...?" Fluttershy said timidly.

"Please stop talking, please stop talking," Shenran pleaded wearily, but was left unheard.

"Totally!" Rainbow replied, "Just spend the whole ride to Appleloosa thinking about everypony cheering for your victorious Ponyville buckball team!" She then gasped excitedly, "I bet Princess Celestia even comes to congratulate you!"

"Or to scold you both for being over-competitive and inconsiderate," Shenran muttered again and inwardly considering going to Celestia, or at least telling Mario, about all of this.

"If that doesn't get you in "the zone"," said Rainbow, "I don't know what will!" Then she and Applejack walked back to their seat in another train car. Shenran just groaned loudly.

"When I told their girls to help _encourage_ you two," said Shenran, "This wasn't not what I had in mind!"

"It's not your fault dear," said Fluttershy, "but...well..."

"What it is, honey?" Shenran asked.

"I don't know what zone Rainbow Dash is talking about," Fluttershy replied, "but I'm pretty sure I don't want to be in it. Do you?" Pinkie just stared at Fluttershy with wide eyes, saying nothing. Pinkie's then began to tremble nervously and then a tear left her right eye. Shenran then narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Alright, this is gone far enough," said Shenran, "Excuse me, ladies, I'm going to give two specific ponies a piece of my mind."

"Don't bother, Shenran," said Fluttershy sadly.

"What?!" said Shenran, "Flutters, there's _no way_ I'm going to let those two stress you out anymore!" Fluttershy then felt her eyes water.

"I can't..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Huh?" Shenran asked puzzled, "You can't what?"

"I can't do this, Shenran," said Fluttershy as a pair of tears left her eyes, "I can't play buckball. I don't want to play. I don't want to let anypony down..."

"Me neither..." Pinkie croaked and sniffled. Shenran just stared for a moment but then he gave them a gentle smile.

"That's perfectly okay," said Shenran calmly.

"It is?" Pinkie and Fluttershy said together in surprise.

"Yes, they are the ones who want to win against Appleloosa and yet they are dumping all that expectation on you," said Shenran, "That isn't right. I think you should let them know how they're making you feel. Don't let them keep treating you like this to the point that you're ready to have a nervous breakdown." Fluttershy and Pinkie just shared sad looks with each other.

"Shenran's right," said Pinkie sadly, "We need to tell them how we feel. I don't think I can just here feeling this...awful inside..." Fluttershy just sighed.

"You're right," said Fluttershy, "Come on." Fluttershy and Pinkie slowly made their way to Applejack and Rainbow with Shenran following behind them. Snails was sitting with Applejack while Rainbow was reclining lazily on her own seat. The blue Pegasus was the first to notice Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Shenran approaching them.

"Hey! You two are supposed to be in the zone!" Rainbow scolded, making them wince.

"You be quiet!" Shenran yelled back angrily, "Pinkie and Fluttershy have something to say and you're going to listen!" Pinkie was the first to approach, but she still felt too nervous to speak properly.

"You see..." Pinkie squeaked, "the thing is...thinking about everypony...thinking about us! Aah! There's just no way to...!" Poor Pinkie was having a hard time speaking up. This actually motivated Fluttershy to find her voice and her courage as a stern look appeared on her face.

"There's no way that we can get in the zone," Fluttershy said sternly, her voice growing louder as she spoke, "because the zone sounds like a _horrible place_ and we're _terrible_ at buckball and we are going to _lose_ and let _everypony_ down AND WE DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!" Rainbow and Applejack were too stunned and taken aback, especially after Fluttershy yelled at them at the end of her little speech.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pinkie bawled as she and Fluttershy ran out of the train car. Shenran was the only pony left. He then removed his coach shirt, whistle and sports cap and tossed them between the two chairs.

"I tried to warn you that you were stressing those two out with all of your expectations, but all you could do was make things worse," said Shenran angrily, "and for what? Some stupid victory against Appleloosa! For some stupid _bragging rights?!_ _If you want that win so badly then get it yourself! And don't expect me to coach two stubborn mules like you because I QUIT_!" Shenran then stomped off before Applejack or Rainbow could say anything. All they could do was share worried looks with each other.

"I'm still okay with playing in case you were worried," said Snails, but it didn't nothing to relieve the worry on both Rainbow and Applejack's face.

Once Applejack and Rainbow had finally recovered from what had happened, they set off to go find Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Shenran.

"I don't get it," said Rainbow as she and Rainbow walked across the train, "They're naturals! Why wouldn't they want to play anymore? And then Shenran just outright quit on us! Saying we made them want to not wanna play anymore!"

"Maybe Shenran was right," said Applejack, "Maybe us telling them how much everypony was countin' on them messed them up somehow."

"What?!" said Rainbow in disbelief as she turned around, "That's crazy talk! Having ponies depend on you is _exactly_ what you need to focus. And-"

"Get serious and play hard and-" Applejack continued, feeling a smile appear on her face.

"Get ready to totally smash the competition, and-and..." Rainbow then came to a realization, which made them both wince, "none of that sounds like Pinkie or Fluttershy, does it?"

"Guess not," said Applejack and then realized something, "So this is why Shenran was so upset when we didn't let him coach and train them. He knew that they aren't competitive like us and that if we did things our way, we would only make things worse."

"You're...right," said Rainbow sadly, "And whenever he tried to get us to listen, we were rude to him and ignored him."

"Worse than that," Applejack added, "we got so wrapped up in what's important to us, we went and ruined what was fun about the game for them. Guess Shenran wasn't just disregarding our desire to win when he told us that having fun is what mattered the most." Rainbow then groaned to herself, know all of this was true.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked. The two ponies pondered and then Rainbow gave a loud whimper.

"What's up?" Applejack asked.

"What are we gonna do if Shenran tells Mario about this?" Rainbow asked timidly. Applejack shuttered.

"Oh...boy..." said Applejack nervously, "Mario doesn't hold back whenever our competitive nature causes problems. I still remember the last time we got so competitive that we destroyed his tennis court and broke two castle windows."

"No kidding!" Rainbow remarked, "I normally don't let ponies scare me, but that look of disapproval and disappointment he gives us..." Rainbow shuttered, "...I break down in tears every time in tears. I just don't get why." Applejack sighed.

"Because we keep making the same mistakes over and over again," said Applejack, "and you can tell as well as I am that it's really getting on our friend's, and big brother's, last nerve."

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "What's wrong with us, Applejack? Why can't we get that being stubborn and over-competitive is only gonna get us into trouble?"

"Because your ego and my stubbornness are our personal flaws," said Applejack, "Just be grateful that Mario loves us enough to put up with it. It's also why he gets frustrated with us. He wants us to overcome those flaws. Just like we want to help him overcome his hot temper and self-esteem issues."

"I am grateful," said Rainbow, "And I know Mario can overcome his flaw, especially that gloominess. He's so totally awesome! But knowing that he loves us so much, makes me feel ten times worse when I let him down."

"You and me both, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack, "And I also know that Mario would be even madder if we kept thinking about ourselves and didn't try to fix what we did wrong."

"Right," said Rainbow, "We owe two ponies an apology."

"You mean three," Applejack corrected.

"Oh...yeah," said Rainbow with an embarassed chuckle, "honest mistake on my part. And what about the buckball match against Appleloosa? I don't think we have any right to make Fluttershy and Pinkie play after all we've put them through."

"Hmm, I think I might have an idea," said Applejack. She then whispered her plan to Rainbow as they continued to search for the three ponies.

While Applejack and Rainbow were still recovering and starting their search, Shenran had followed Pinkie and Fluttershy inside the train luggage car. He had just stopped to catch his breath when he heard the sound of two ponies crying.

"Honey! Pinkie!" Shenran called out, "Where are you?" He soon found out that the two ponies had hidden themselves amongst the piles of luggage.

"Go away!" Fluttershy and Pinkie sobbed.

"Hey, don't be like that girls!" said Shenran as he started searching about, "I wanna help! Mario's not the only stallion in this group who's looking out for you!"

"You can't help us!" Pinkie sobbed.

"We don't wanna play anymore!" Fluttershy added as the two continued to cry heavily. Shenran's heart broke when he saw just how much they were crying as they held each other close for comfort. They just looked at the stallion with tear filled eyes.

"Please don't make us play!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"I'm not going to," said Shenran softly, "I told Applejack and Rainbow that I quit being coach."

"What?!" Fluttershy and Pinkie exclaimed in shock.

"They're the reason you feel this way," said Shenran firmly, "And all because I couldn't stop them from trying to coach you themselves and putting all these expectations on you. Now that I think about it, it's my fault too you feel this way because I didn't try harder to speak up..."

"No, honey," said Fluttershy, "Rainbow and Applejack are two very outspoken ponies."

"Yeah, even Mario has a hard time getting to them to not overstep him," said Pinkie.

"In the end," said Fluttershy, "they were expecting us to play, and now we can't do it. We're still letting others down."

"No, you're not," said Shenran sternly, "The only ponies who want that victory is Applejack and Rainbow. It wasn't right of them to expect you to get them what they wanted. If they want to win that badly, they should just play the match themselves. They can take the fall if this team loses, not you."

"That still doesn't make us feel better," said Fluttershy sadly.

"We still wanted to meet the challenge," Pinkie added, "even I knew that just because you have to work hard for something doesn't mean you can't have fun doing it. But..." Pinkie's voice broke, "That wasn't fun at all! It was awful and the pressure was just...too much..." Pinkie could speak anymore as her crying took over. Fluttershy broke down as well. Shenran wasted no time pulling Fluttershy close as she buried her face into his chest and let her tears flow. Shenran kissed his wife's mane to help her calm down. Then he used his other fore-leg to gesture for Pinkie to come over so he could comfort her. Pinkie just winced and shook her head.

"Pinkie," said Shenran gently.

"I already get jealous glares from Twilight whenever Mario holds me," Pinkie sobbed, "I don't need another..."

"Pinkie, do you have a crush on my husband?" Fluttershy asked in a soft but serious tone.

"No," said Pinkie immediately as well as honestly, "I love him as a big brother."

"Then let your big brother comfort you," said Fluttershy. Pinkie sniffled as she slowly scooted over to Shenran. Once he was holding her, Pinkie let to rest of her tears go into the other shoulders. It was a couple of minutes later that the two ponies finally pulled away and started to calm down.

"Feeling better?" Shenran asked gently. Fluttershy and Pinkie gave him sad smiles to reply. It was then they heard some loud banging on the door. Fluttershy and Pinkie scooted over to hold each other fearfully as Shenran peeked up from the mountain of luggage they were hiding in to see who it was. He quickly ducked down when he saw that it was Rainbow and Applejack.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy? Shenran?" Rainbow called out.

"We know you three are in here!" Applejack added, "We've looked in every other car on the train!"

"Maybe you need to look again!" Fluttershy said in a muffled tone before Shenran could tell them not to speak up.

"Yeah!" Pinkie replied in muffled voice as well, "Because...we're totally not in here!"

"You heard them," said Shenran, deciding to play along since he knew Rainbow and Applejack were probably gonna find them any second now, "Nopony here but us kitty cats. Meow!" Fluttershy and Pinkie just gave him funny looks as Shenran just smiled sheepishly. Rainbow and Applejack just shared knowing smiles with each other and followed the muffled voices to where they were hiding.

"And we're definitely not in here if you're gonna try and make us play against Appleloosa!" said Fluttershy.

"Or anypony else!" said Pinkie. Applejack cleared her throat to get their attention. The three ponies saw Applejack and Rainbow just a few feet away. Shenran stood between Fluttershy and Pinkie protectively.

"Leave them alone!" Shenran barked angrily.

"Honey, stand down," said Fluttershy, "We can handle this." Shenran looked back and then conceded as he stepped aside. Fluttershy and Pinkie pulled away from each other.

"Oh...we're sorry to let you down," said Fluttershy, "But it's better to do it now than during the game against Appleloosa."

"It's okay," said Applejack, "and there's no need to apologize. We should be apologizing to you."

"Really?" said Pinkie in surprise.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "we're sorry for upsetting you. All three of you. And if it makes you feel better, you don't have to play against Appleloosa."

"We don't?" said Fluttershy in surprise.

"They don't?!" said Shenran in the same tone.

"Nope," Applejack answered, "We're gonna take your place. So you don't have to worry about that at all." Fluttershy and Pinkie smiled.

"Why didn't you say so?" said Pinkie with a sigh of relief. Shenran still had a skeptical look on his face.

 _They're up to something_ Shenran thought, _There's gotta be a catch to this_.

"But...we can't take on Braeburn and his team without any practice," said Rainbow, "So we need you to play just one more time."

"Against us," said Applejack. Fluttershy and Pinkie just shared worried looks with each other.

"What are you up to?" Shenran asked suspiciously.

"Shenran, I know we kind of overstepped you before," said Applejack, "But if you are willing to be the team coach again, we promise won't interfere."

"You have full control of how to manage the team," said Rainbow, "and we'll hope you won't tell Mario about this." Applejack sternly nudged Rainbow's side and gave her a glare. The blue Pegasus clearly wasn't supposed to mention that...yet. The two just smiled sheepishly as Shenran gave them a glare.

"Alright," said Shenran, "but the only way you two are getting a practice session is if Fluttershy and Pinkie want to play. You've pretty much killed all their confidence." Applejack then leaned into Shenran's ear.

"That why we want them to practice with us," Applejack whispered, "We won't make them play against Appleloosa, but we can at least restore their confidence." Shenran hummed.

"Very well," said Shenran, "Fluttershy, Pinkie, do you feel up to helping them practice? It's up to you." The two ponies just looked rather insecure, but seeing that they didn't have to play the big match against Appleloosa did ease their minds a little.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to help our friends," said Fluttershy bravely as Pinkie gave a smile on agreement. Applejack and Rainbow both smiled.

Once the group had arrived at their stop, Applejack and Rainbow set up a practice court on the outskirts of town. Shenran was back to wearing his coaching outfit while Applejack, Rainbow, and Snails were wearing blue shirts. Since their wasn't a second unicorn, Rainbow put the bucket she was guarding on a pole while Snails held the bucket with his magic behind Fluttershy.

"Now I know we mixed up the teams before, but since Dash and I really need the practice, we'll play against the two of you," Applejack explained. Fluttershy and Pinkie still looked worried.

"Oh, I don't know how much practice you'll get against us," said Fluttershy, "We've been playing just awful."

"Don't worry about it," said Rainbow.

"She's right," said Shenran, "Every athlete has their off days. Right, Dashie?" Rainbow cringed.

"R-r-r-right," Rainbow replied sheepishly before recovering, "Besides, Applejack and I just need a little workout."

"Yup. You two just do your best," said Applejack.

"I can do that," said Pinkie as Fluttershy hovered into position.

"And while Dash and I probably should train having Shenran coach us," said Applejack, "We're gonna let him coach you guys."

"Huh?" Shenran exclaimed.

"Confidence boost your way," Applejack said discreetly in a hushed tone. Shenran blinked and then smiled.

"Gotcha," Shenran said discreetly with a wink before standing where the referee would stand and announced, "Are you ready for some _buckball_?" Applejack and Rainbow cheered as Pinkie and Fluttershy chuckled nervously.

"Okay...so how would Mario do this...oh yeah," Shenran pondered as he bounced the ball high into the air and shouted:

"START!"

As the ball started to descent, Pinkie just stared at the ball with wobbly legs as she whimpered nervously. Applejack then gave the ball a hard buck. Fluttershy then whimpered nervously as the ball came at her. She then ducked out of the way to allow Applejack to score the first goal. Snails than hand the ball back to Shenran.

"Come on girls," said Shenran, "It's just one whittle bitty ball. Don't let it scare you. Show that ball who's boss! Even I can face it head on!" Shenran then tossed the ball into the air and bounced on his head and let the ball land on a fore-hoof.

"Ow!" Shenran groaned since he wasn't used to using his head to buck the ball. This got Pinkie and Fluttershy to giggle, even Applejack and Rainbow cracked a smile. Shenran smiled back. Surprisingly, that was the reaction he was going for. Shenran then bounced the ball into the air for the second face-off. Pinkie the gasped and flinched at the incoming ball.

"Look at me scare the ponies because I'm the ball!" Shenran taunted, pretending that the ball could talk as he used a more childish voice.

"Ahem," said Applejack simply swatted the ball toward Fluttershy.

"I'm gonna beat the Flutters! I'm gonna beat the Flutters!" Shenran taunted in his high pitched voice. Applejack and Rainbow were a little stunned at the fact Shenran was taunting his own wife. Fluttershy looked at the ball nervously at it came at her again.

"I'm gonna beat the...hey!" Shenran continued, still pretending to be the ball as Fluttershy grunted and spin about as she caught the ball with her tail.

"Huh!" said Fluttershy when she realized she had caught the ball.

"No fair! I was supposed to get past you!" Shenran remarked in his high pitched voice, "You're afraid of me!"

"Not anymore Mr. Ball," said Fluttershy happily as she tossed it back to Pinkie.

"Ooh!' said Pinkie, now feeling more confident as well.

"Give it a good kick, Pinks!" Shenran called out. Pinkie did just that and gave the ball a hard buck.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shenran cried out in his high pitched voice. Rainbow reached out to block the ball, but missed and Pinkie scored. Pinkie giggled.

"Think you could do that voice a little higher?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe a little more...girly?" Fluttershy added.

"Forget it!" Shenran retorted indignantly, "I'm not Mario!" Pinkie and Fluttershy laughed. Rainbow and Applejack were stunned. Not only had Pinkie and Fluttershy regained their confidence, but Shenran coached them into finding their confidence by being silly. They certainly hadn't ever seen a coach motivate his team like that. In the end, Applejack and Rainbow were impressed.

"Looks like you two really do need practice!" said Fluttershy.

"Now there's the confident and sassy Fluttershy I know and love!" Shenran remarked. Fluttershy just gave him a raspberry.

"I've benched players for less than that, Fluttershy!" Shenran retorted, but still smirked since he was glad to see his wife looking much more confident. Even Rainbow and Applejack smiled.

"Think we can push ourselves a little more, coach?" Applejack asked. Shenran gave a nod and they continued their practice session. He then bounced the ball into the air once again.

"Go for it, Pinks!" Shenran called out. Pinkie did and bucked the ball first. Rainbow quickly caught the ball and tossed it to Applejack, who went for a buck.

"Ready that tail, Flutters!" Shenran told her. Fluttershy hovered up, grabbed the ball with her tail and tossed it back with ease.

"Put your flank into it, Pinks!" said Shenran. Pinkie then used her flank to buck the ball for the score. Rainbow caught the ball and tossed it to Applejack. Pinkie started hopping up and down as Applejack went for the buck.

"That's it, Pinks, stay loose and light on your hooves!" said Shenran. Fluttershy then caught the ball with her tail and tossed it back to Pinkie.

"Give it all you've got, girl!" Shenran shouted. Pinkie then gave the ball a hard buck, but Rainbow jumped up for the back and tossed the ball back to Applejack.

"Put some spin into it, Flutters!" Shenran called out as Applejack went for the buck. Fluttershy not only caught the ball, but spun about proficiently and tossed the ball to Pinkie with her tail.

"Show 'em what you've got, Pinks!" said Shenran as Pinkie went for a handstand kick. Rainbow blocked it and tossed the ball back to Applejack, who went for another buck. Like before, Fluttershy had no problem catching the ball and sending back to Pinkie.

"Use your head!" Shenran shouted. Pinkie did, literally, and sent the ball into the bucket for a score.

"That's what I'm talking about! That's what I'm talking about!" Shenran shouted excitedly as Rainbow tossed the ball to him and their practice continued. The blue and orange pony were no longer holding back, but that didn't seem to phase Pinkie or Fluttershy at all. While they knew Fluttershy and Pinkie were really good at buckball, Shenran was really good as a coach. He was guiding and motivating Fluttershy and Pinkie every step of the way. He was tough and firm, but he was never overly brash. And the team seemed to follow his guidance easily. Shenran even teased them from time to time and let the two ponies tease him back. Rainbow and Applejack were a little confused about why Shenran did that, but then they found that the light teasing allowed Pinkie and Fluttershy to stay relaxed and keep having fun. They were doing so well that they were literally shutting Rainbow and Applejack out from scoring at all. Soon Pinkie was just giggling as they continued to play and Snails fell asleep since Rainbow and Applejack couldn't score against Fluttershy. Eventually Rainbow and Applejack called a break as Fluttershy and Pinkie continued giggling and passing the ball to each other.

"Keep it going girls! Keep that rhythm going like you're dancing at a party!" Shenran told them. Pinkie and Fluttershy then stopped tossing the ball and were now dancing on their hind legs while holding the ball with their fore-hooves.

"I didn't mean to literally start dancing!" Shenran retorted with an eye roll, "Now come on, let's get back to ball tossing rhythm you two got going here!"

"Yes, coach!" said Pinkie and Fluttershy with a giggle. Shenran just smirked. Rainbow and Applejack chuckled as they approached the group. They both looked battered and their manes were messy. Even Applejack's mane tie had fallen off from trying so hard to keep up with Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"If you need more practice, we can keep going," Fluttershy offered, showing that she and Pinkie were not the least bit tired.

"Yeah!" Pinkie added as she bounced the ball with the tip of her mane, "I could do this all day!"

"No, thanks," Rainbow panted as she and Applejack smiled, "Playing against you two is just as humiliating now as it was when we _weren't_ trying to show you how awesome you are. And...okay, coach, you're enjoying the fact I said that a little _too_ much." Shenran was just smirked widely.

BONK!

Fluttershy threw a ball at his head.

"Ow!" Shenran yelped and glared at Fluttershy, who just smiled innocently. But then what Rainbow said clicked in Fluttershy and Pinkie's minds.

"Wait...what?" Pinkie asked as she dropped the ball she was dribbling. The ball rolled over to a bored looking Snails.

"Finally!" Snails exclaimed as he dropped the bucket over the ball. The group looked at Snails for a moment when Applejack spoke again.

"You must've noticed how you aren't bad anymore," Applejack pointed out. Fluttershy and Pinkie looked at each other, realizing that the orange pony was right.

"Oh, yeah! Weird!" said Pinkie as she and Fluttershy exchanged smiles.

"But, um, why were we so terrible before?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess some ponies thrive on pressure and some ponies don't," said Rainbow, "And even though we weren't playing, we were treating you like us, which totally stressed you out." Fluttershy and Pinkie shared looks with each other again.

"And that just sucked the fun right of the game for you," said Applejack, "Shenran tried to warn us that we were doing that to you, but...it wasn't until you told us how upset you were feeling for us to realize it. Again, we're really sorry." Fluttershy and Pinkie just smiled.

"It's alright," said Fluttershy, "I remembered that Shenran said that being stressed out was affecting our ability to play. At least now we know we aren't terrible at buckball anymore."

"And we can have fun playing the game again! Whee!" Pinkie added.

"And having fun is what makes you really, really, really good!" said Rainbow Dash, "Plus Shenran really is a good coach. He was able to motivate you guys in a way neither me or Applejack could. He's awesome!"

"Of course Shenran is awesome," said Fluttershy, making the Pegasus stallion blush, "But being good doesn't matter if we're too afraid of letting ponies down."

"Yeah!" Pinkie added worriedly, "What about all those ponies back in Ponyville _counting_ on us to win?"

"I'm sure folks want you to win," said Applejack, "But not if worrying about it makes you miserable. Winning's never worth that."

"Well, said AJ," said Shenran in agreement and then turned to Fluttershy and Pinkie, "But in the end, it's up to you to decide if you wanna play or not. Otherwise, Rainbow and Applejack will take your place." The blue and orange pony nodded in agreement.

"Well...Shenran," said Pinkie slowly, "You're gonna still be our coach if we play, right?"

"Of course," said Shenran, "we work very well together as a team. Wouldn't you agree?" Fluttershy and Pinkie both gave him a warm hug.

"But, if we do play," said Fluttershy as she let Shenran continue to hold her, "how do we keep from worrying about it?" Pinkie had a worried look on her face.

"You could do what I do and not think about it," suggested Snails, "Seriously, I don't think about anything. Ever." Shenran had an unamused look on his face.

"That explains so very, very much," Shenran remarked as Fluttershy lightly swatted his side.

"Hm," said Pinkie, "Works for me!" Pinkie then bounced the ball into the air.

Soon the match between Ponyville and Appleloosa had begun.

"Give it all your got, girl!" Shenran called out as the ball came down for the face-off. Pinkie gave the ball a hard buck and scored.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about!" Shenran shouted and gave a hoof-pump for a job well done.

"And with another bouncing goal, from Pinkie Pie, the score is tied!" said the announcer. The pony adjusted the scoreboard to show that the current score was now five and five.

"Time out!" Shenran shouted as he called the team over to him. Applejack and Rainbow also approached since they had been watching the match from the sidelines. Fluttershy and Pinkie looked exhausted.

"You guys are amazing!" Rainbow told them.

"Indeed they are," Shenran added, "You're doing great out there you guys! Keep it up!"

"I don't know if we can, coach," Pinkie panted, "Braeburn is really good!"

"So is that Pegasus," said Fluttershy worriedly, "Oh, I don't know if we can win."

"You know what I would do?" Snails suggested.

"Not think about it?" Pinkie guessed, leaning over to him.

"Not think a-" Snails then blinked when he found Pinkie had answered his question, "Oh, yeah. That."

"Ha," said Applejack, "And as long as you're having fun, it doesn't matter if you win or not."

"That's right," said Shenran, "You've already won by showing Braeburn that you can keep up with his team. A loss by one point is nothing to walk away feeling disappointed about. I'm very proud of you both." Fluttershy and Pinkie smiled, feeling better.

"Thanks Shenran," said Fluttershy, "or should I say, coach." The group chuckled as they heard Lucky Clover blow a whistle to signal their time out was up.

"Now get out there and have fun!" Shenran told them as Pinkie and Fluttershy took their positions. Pinkie then giggled as she faced Braeburn and stood on her head.

"I think it's more fun this way!" said Pinkie.

"That's it Pinks!" Shenran called out, "Show 'em that you don't need to be right side up to be awesome!" Shenran then blinked, "I never thought I hear myself say that." Braeburn just smiled sheepishly as Pinkie got the first buck.

"And Pinkie wins the buckoff!" said the announcer as he described the rest of the match, "But her shot's rejected! Back to Braeburn, whose kick is stopped by another Fluttershy save!" Fluttershy had just used her tail to grab the ball and handed it back to Pinkie.

"Don't hold back girls," Shenran called out, "You've got this!" Pinkie then used her flank to buck the ball. Braeburn's Pegasus teammate caught the ball with her chest muscles and shot it back to Braeburn, who used a single hind leg to kick it.

"Lots of tense back and forth here," said the announcer as Fluttershy smiled and caught the ball, "Fluttershy unleashes her patented spin move, but Braeburn's there to-"

"Get it, Pinks!" Shenran called out.

"No!" said the announcer as he continued to describe the action, "It's Pinkie with a somersault kick! What a move!" Braeburn's Pegasus teammate tried to block, but missed and the ball landed in the bucket for the score.

"YES! WHOOOOOOOO!" Shenran cheered excitedly as he did a fist pump.

"And that's the game! Ponyville wins!" said the announcer as the score pony changed the scoreboard.

"Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville!" The crowds who supported the team cheered. The rest of the Appleloosans that had come to watch the game remained respectfully silent, but the disappointment was on their faces. Shenran then meet up with Pinkie and Fluttershy so they all shared a group hug. Of course, Fluttershy kissed Shenran's lips. Pinkie then gave Snails a hug as he, along with Rainbow and Applejack joined the group. The rest of the Ponyville supporters continued to cheer.

"Great job out there team," said Shenran.

"Huh," said Applejack, "Looks like you three made quite an impression!" It was then Braeburn and his team walked up to them.

"Well, cousin," said Braeburn as he removed his hat, "I have to admit. Your Ponyville team played a pretty good game."

"Hah! Good game?" Rainbow boasted, "We bucked the hooves right off of you!"

"A little humility there, Dashie?" Shenran said annoyingly.

"Sorry, coach," said Rainbow sheepishly.

"It's alright there, Shenran," said Braeburn, "She's right. You're team sure shootin' did buck the hooves off of us. I'm gonna have to have to get real serious about a strategy for our rematch."

"Oh, I wouldn't get _too_ serious," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah!" said Pinkie, "Everypony knows the secret to good buckball is just having fun!"

"And having a good coach!" Fluttershy and Pinkie said together. Shenran smiled as the group laughed. Braeburn just gave them funny looks and looked at his own team, who shrugged since they didn't understand what was so funny. But deep down they were actually rather embarassed.

Why?

When they had first arrived in Appleloosa, Braeburn and his team had teased the group about having a coach. They had said only foals needed a coach to guide them on how to play buckball.

But after seeing how well the Ponyville team played and Shenran's coaching style. Braeburn's team wasn't gonna tease the group about having Shenran for a coach now.

They wished they had a coach just like him!

 **And that concludes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed seeing Shenran as a buckball coach. Plus I hope nopony thought Shenran was a pushover when Applejack and Rainbow kept overstepping him at first. After all, most pony fans know by now how ridiculously competitive Applejack and Rainbow can be.**

 **Plus I hope you enjoyed seeing that Pinkie and Fluttershy can confide in Shenran as well.**

 **Kudos if you caught the Pokemon joke.**

 **Next time: Mario returns to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders with what has become their own little non-profit counseling business. (Details will be explained in the next chapter.) Plus we get to meet one of the sweetest griffons in Equestria! It's a shame she's been reduced in cameos only in future seasons...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	142. The Fault in Our Cutie Marks

The Fault in Our Cutie Marks

 _Pony's Log Number 619: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are pretty good at helping ponies get their cutie marks, but I don't think that involves griffons..._

Since the time the Cutie Mark Crusaders had assisted Tender Taps, Mario had suggested that they turn their clubhouse into a legitimate business. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were initially apprehensive about the idea, but Mario explained that becoming a business would give the Cutie Mark Crusaders more freedom in promoting and advertising what they could do to help ponies. Plus Mario knew that the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't want to charge ponies for their services. He told them they could be a non-profit business and accept donations for the resources they needed, which would allow them to help ponies in ways they wouldn't have been able to do in the past. After that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were willing to establish themselves as a non-profit counseling business, with Mario signing as their legal guardian since they weren't old enough to own their business on their own. But they didn't mind that. Mario had always been their biggest supporter and the fact he was Apple Bloom older brother also made signing the paperwork alot easier.

Ironically, once word got around, the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't need much in terms of advertising. Ponies soon started requesting and seeking the three fillies for their help and guidance in large numbers. While the three fillies could manage on their own, Mario would still come and help out from time to time. The three fillies never turned away his company and they just loved having him around. Why? Because he always just sat back and let them handle situations on their own. He never tried to take over and only stepped in when he found it necessary, which was hardly at all. And so far, he never had to deal with anypony that refused to take the Cutie Mark Crusaders seriously. These three fillies were proof that you don't need to be an adult to run and manage a business professionally.

One day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were visiting a family in Ponyville that had requested their help. Scootaloo was in the backyard with another filly as she was busy digging in the backyard. Scootaloo was using a pail to catch the sand that was being tossed around. The orange filly managed to catch one glob of send, then a second, then a third...

SPLAT!

The fourth glob hit Scootaloo in the face. She quickly shook her head to get the sand off her face as the little filly next to her continued to dig. Sweetie Belle and Mario watched the two fillies from outside the window before joining Apple Bloom on the sofa. The yellow filly was just sipping the tea that had been provided by the parents of the little filly. They were sitting on another sofa together.

"So Scootaloo's keeping Petunia busy like you asked," said Sweetie Belle as she and Mario took a seat, "What did you two want to talk about?" The two parents were sitting quietly with nervous smiles on their faces.

"I'm sure you get these questions all the time," said Mrs. Paleo, "Oh, this is so awkward."

"Take your time," said Mario gently, "Nopony is rushing you. We are here to help you after all." Mario's words did nothing to help Mr. and Mrs. Paleo feel any better.

"Um, you're the experts, so we thought you'd have some insight into our daughter's new, uh, cutie mark," said Mr. Paleo. Apple Bloom finished sipping her tea.

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Obviously, we're both very proud of her and her cutie mark," said Mrs. Paleo in an awkward tone.

"Despite its, um...unsettling nature," said Mr. Paleo. The two parents just smiled sheepishly.

"Unsettling?" Sweetie Belle repeated as she, Apple Bloom, and Mario shared looks with each other.

"Shall we take a look for ourselves?" Mario suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea, handsome," said Sweetie Belle as the two ponies looked outside. Petunia was still digging when Sweetie Belle and Mario checked her flank. It had a picture of a skull with a single bone on the top and bottom of it.

"Interesting," Mario pondered aloud. Apple Bloom then took a look at Petunia's cutie mark as well.

"I don't get what you mean," said Apple Bloom as Mr. and Mrs. Paleo walked up to the window.

"Her mark doesn't bother you at all?" Mrs. Paleo asked worriedly.

"Well, it's not the cutest or trendiest cutie mark I've seen," said Mario, "But that's just my Rarity side talking. I'm not sensing anything dangerous or..."

"Hey!" Scootaloo called out from outside, "Check out what we found!" The group quickly headed outside and peek down a rather deep hole Petunia had made. They were shocked to see Petunia, now covered in dirt, was now standing next to what looked like the remains of a ponysaur!

"Look!" Petunia said excitedly, "A spiny-backed ponysaurus! In our own backyard! And I found him on my very own! How cool is that?!" Mr. and Mrs. Paleo were agape for a moment.

"Oh! She's an archaeologist," said Mr. and Mrs. Paleo with chuckles that were filled with relief.

"Of course!" said Scootaloo as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Mario were looking down the hole, "What'd you think she was gonna be, a pirate?" The four ponies then blinked and stared when they found Mr. Paleo holding a pirate outfit and Mrs. Paleo was holding a pirate like scarf. The two quickly tossed the items away.

"Pirate? Pfft! Why would we think that?" said Mrs. Paleo as she and her husband just chuckled sheepishly with smiles that clearly showed their embarassement. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked disturbed while Apple Bloom and Mario just looked rather annoyed. Petunia was too busy putting her discovered fossils out of the hole and had no clue about the conversation at all.

And it was probably best she never knew about it.

(Main theme)

"Woo-hoo!" Scootaloo cheered as she rode her scooter alongside Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Mario as they walked into town, "Another successful cutie intervention! You know, Crusaders, I don't wanna toot our own horn, but we've helped alot of ponies figure out their purpose in life. Like Bluenote here. Nice, saxophone, Bluenote!" It was then they passed by a blue pony who was playing his saxophone. He then played a long note for them in reply.

"Very smooth, man, very smooth," said Mario in a cool tone as they shared a high-hoof, "Yeah." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just smirked, both at Scootaloo's light boasting and for Mario's continuous love for jazz and swing music. Then the two fillies looked at each other.

"Yep, everywhere you look, there's a pony we've helped find a purpose," said Apple Bloom. Nearly, Bulk Biceps was showing two young ponies how to weight-lift. Then in the foreground, Tender Taps was performing a tap dancing routine for a crowd of ponies.

"Hey, little Sis," said Mario, "When are you and Tender Taps gonna have that dancing date?"

"One. Day," Apple Bloom warned as she gave him a death glare. Mario just chuckled.

"Easy, little Sis," said Mario, "If you don't see him that way, I'm sorry. I honestly thought you two were cute together and he seemed like a nice colt. That's all." Apple Bloom's glare softened and felt better.

"I think you should give him a chance before you turn him down," Sweetie Belle suggested with a smirk.

"One. Day," Apple Bloom warned sternly.

"I was being serious you dodo," Sweetie Belle said indignantly. Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes.

"Hold up, girls!" Mario called out as he made them stop before a set of magic train tracks. It was then they saw Diamond Tiara come down the line.

"Freight train coming through!" Diamond Tiara called out and used her whistle to toot oncoming ponies that she was coming to the intersection. Mario and the three fillies waved at her as Diamond Tiara dashed by.

"As much as I know we've helped Diamond Tiara and such," said Apple Bloom, "it still amazes me just how much she's changed."

"Yeah," said Scootaloo, "she's not only nicer, but she's smarter and very hard working too!"

"And she's always there to help when somepony needs it," said Sweetie Belle, "The other day, this filly tripped and skinned her knee. With help from Cheerilee, she helped get the filly's knee bandaged up and helped her walk back to class!"

"Glad to see Diamond Tiara's really taking her friendship lessons to heart," said Mario.

"If I can be honest," said Apple Bloom, "Diamond Tiara is starting to look more like _your_ daughter...instead of Filly Rich's." Mario blinked and then chuckled to himself.

"Well, let's just keep that between the three of us for now," said Mario, "I don't want to cause any jealousy...or extra grief for Diamond Tiara in regards to her...mother..."

"Right..." said the three fillies, each of them rolling their eyes.

"You've gotta admit," said Apple Bloom, "We've had a pretty good effect on everypony since we've discovered our destiny." Mario nodded in agreement.

"And started helping other ponies discover _theirs_!" Scootaloo added, "Could this get any better or what?" After that, nothing more was said until they started getting closer to the location of the clubhouse. It was then Sweetie Belle had an interesting thought.

"Now, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle in a level headed tone as the four ponies stopped walking, "you do know there will always be challenges? Someday, somepony might even come to us with a problem that even we can't handle. Like, say..."

"A griffon?" Apple Bloom suggested as she looked into the distance.

"Ha! Exactly!" Sweetie Belle replied, "Like a griffon. But that's just crazy talk."

"Or not!" said Scootaloo and Mario together as they pointed a fore-leg into the distance. There at the top of the clubhouse was a teal-blue griffon with her hair feathers tied back into a very short downward ponytail. She seemed to be scouting the surrounding area.

"Hide!" Mario called out in a loud whisper as he and the three fillies zipped into a nearby bush.

"Is that really a griffon?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and Scootaloo winced at the sight from the bush.

"You're darn tootin' it is!" said Apple Bloom, "What do you think that griffon wants?"

"I guess we've gotta ask her," said Sweetie Belle, "but aren't griffons supposed to be kind of mean and cranky?" The teal-blue griffon continued to scout the area.

"I'd normally say that's stereotyping," said Mario, "but since I've actually been to Griffonstone, that general fact is true for most griffons. Rude and greedy would be two more qualities I would add to that list."

"Oh boy," said Sweetie Belle wearily.

"But that being said," Mario continued, "Why would a Griffon come all this way just to pick on you guys? You've never been to Griffonstone and Gilda doesn't know who you are. There could be a chance this griffon, like Thorax, is the odd one out."

"Odd one what?" said Scootaloo puzzled.

"Big brother means that one griffon who might be different from the rest," said Apple Bloom.

"Exactly, little Sis," said Mario, "but we won't know for sure until we actually try speaking to her. We must be cautious."

"Mario's right," said Scootaloo, "Crusaders, looks like we've gotta step carefully."

"Good thing we've kept up our turn battle training," said Sweetie Belle, "We just might have to defend ourselves."

"Let's hope that's not the case," said Mario, "Now follow me and keep quiet." The Cutie Mark Crusaders did as they were told and walked away as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, the four ponies had forgotten that griffons were part eagle, meaning they had very sharp eyes. In other words, the griffon spotted them the moment the four ponies left the bush. The griffon then surprised them by popping out of the bush.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders! And Prince Mario!" the griffon exclaimed excitedly as she got into their faces so fast that they were all knocked into their backs, "It can't believe it's really, really you!" Gabby then laughed as she pulled them all into a crushing group hug.

"Aah! Ooh!" Scootaloo groaned as she said in a strained tone, "This...griffon's...not...cranky."

"I never thought I'd meet any creature who could give a hug tighter than Pinkie!" Mario strained, "I...can't...breathe!"

"How in the blooming apples did you know who we are?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Know who you are?" Know who you are?!" the griffon exclaimed excitedly as she set the four ponies on the ground before her, "Why, for Mario, I saw him when he came to Griffonstone. As for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I've heard about you from everypony in Ponyville. I'm so excited to meet you, I could just explode!"

"Oh, that could be messy," said Mario worriedly, "Maybe I should go get a big towel." The griffon laughed.

"Hahahah! Oh! You're really funny, Prince Mario! And really cute too!" said the griffon, and the last comment made Mario blush, "I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby since we're all friends now! Please to meet ya!" Gabby then grabbed all right of their fore-hooves and gave them a very firm handshake. Maybe even a little too firm since all four ponies were groaning from being shaken up and left feeling very dizzy. Fortunately, all four ponies quickly recovered.

"Well, howdy...um...Gabby," said Apple Bloom.

"It's...a...pleasure to meet you," said Mario wearily. Gabby gave a fangirl squeal of delight.

"I'm just about the most excited anygriffon has ever been about anything!" Grabby replied. Mario and the three fillies just looked at her blankly.

"Excited?" Sweetie Belle remarked, "But whatever for?"

"What for? What for?!" Gabby said excitedly, "Everypony in town tells me of your amazing assistance! How you help ponies find their places in the world!" She then did a loop-de-loop to emphasize her excitement.

"It's a calling," said Scootaloo smugly, "but-"

"And that's why I'm here," Gabby interrupted, "I need help, too. I want you to give me a cutie mark!"

"Wah?!" Mario yelped in pure surprise as the three fillies shared stunned looks with each other.

"Um, can a griffon even _get_ a cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked the others.

"I dunno, but I think we should probably find out," said Scootaloo. Then Mario noticed that the three fillies were starting at him with smiles on their faces.

"Uhh...why all the eyeballs on me?" Mario asked nervously.

"We were hoping you would know the answer," Sweetie Belle replied.

"What do I look like? A library?" Mario retorted.

"You practically married one," Scootaloo remarked.

"Just because Twilight and I spend alot of down time reading doesn't mean that we know everything," said Mario.

"You'll still help us, right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course," said Mario, "but...I'm not sure. I've heard of such a thing." The group just gave Gabby nervous smiles as she clapped her claws together excitedly.

It wasn't long before the group had led Gabby into the clubhouse. They were now all sitting around a round table as Scootaloo handed Gabby a tall glass of orange juice.

"So, Gabriella..." said Scootaloo.

"Gabby, 'kay?" the griffon asked.

"Gabby, why do you even _want_ a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked as Gabby took a long drink of her juice, "It doesn't seem like a very...griffon-y thing to want."

"Right? Right?! _Right?!_ " Gabby replied in such a hyperactive state that she made Scootaloo fall over.

"You're tellin' me!" Gabby continued as she tapped two fingers together, "I don't know if you've heard, but griffons can be a little bit...unfriendly."

"Were you bullied Gabby?" Mario asked straight out in very gently tone.

"Um...no..." said Gabby as a flashback showed Griffonstone, "Most griffons don't pay much attention to each other. And if they do, it's not, y'know, the good kind of attention." It was then three griffons nearly bumped into each other and started to argue.

"As for me," Gabby explained as her past self was seen sitting on a rooftop, "I'm just a little mail delivery griffon who likes to spread a little bit of griffon-y sunshine on my rounds, which always makes me feel different from the other griffons." Past Gabby was seen making her mail delivery with a smile on her face. Her customers would only reply by snatching their letters and rudely slamming the door in her face.

"I'd do anything for any old griffon in need," Gabby continued as her past self tried to help an elderly griffon cross the street.

"Ahh! Uhh!" the elderly griffon grunted as she shooed Gabby away.

"But it just always seemed like the harder I tried, the less I fit in," Gabby pressed on as her past self leaned against the wall, looking sad and dejected.

"I know how that feels," said Mario sadly.

"It wasn't until your friends," Gabby continued, "which included Prince Mario, came to Griffonstone that I realized some creatures actually like helping each other, and, aside from realizing how cute and handsome Prince Mario looked up close, I saw something so awesomely awesome-how helping spreads from pony to pony and griffon to griffon!" Past Gabby looked from behind her hidding spot and saw Pinkie and Mario having a chat with Gilda and then was watching from a distance when Gilda gave the improved scone to Greta. Past Gabby was touched and inspired.

"I knew then that I had to find out why I was so different from the other griffons," said Gabby as her past self saw Pinkie, Rainbow, and Mario collect the Flower Sprites and their cutie marks started glowing, "and I knew the answer just had to have something to do with those wonderful, amazing marks on the ponies' flanks. And I admit, hehe, I became, um, maybe a little obsessed." Past Gabby then watched as Pinkie, Rainbow, and Mario left Griffonstone as she watched them leave from the entrance gate.

"That reminds me of someponies I know," Mario remarked with a knowing smirk.

"Quiet you!" Sweetie Belle said sternly.

"So first chance I had to deliver a letter from Gilda, I took it, so I could find the perfect pony to help me understand what those marks are," Gabby continued as her past self anxiously took the letter Gilda had given her and flew off as fast as she could to Ponyville, "Everypony here told me one thing-I just _had_ to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders! They've helped everypony here get their cutie marks, and I know, I just _knew_ , that someday I'd have one, too! A cutie mark of my very own!" Past Gabby was seen speaking to the Paleo family, Bulk Biceps, Tender Taps, Bluenote, and Diamond Tiara, which filled her with hope and determination. It was then her flashback ended. Gabby was now standing before the four ponies with the same expression on her face.

"That's why I flew all the way here!" said Gabby as she jumped on top of the table, making Mario lean back for a moment, "I want to find my own place in the world, and I know you can help me by giving me a cutie mark! So let's make with the cutie!" Gabby then hovered before them and covered her eyes with her claws and giggled excitedly. Mario blinked and then smiled.

"Okay, ignorance or not," Mario said in a hushed tone to the three fillies, "that was adorable."

"Whenever you're ready," said Gabby as she peeked out of one of her claws, "Did it happen yet?" Gabby then checked her backside. The four ponies shared puzzled looks with each other.

"Uh, not exactly," said Sweetie Belle.

"Howaboutnow-howaboutnow-howaboutnow-howaboutnow?" Gabby asked eagerly as she kept checking one side of her flank and then the other. Scootaloo just gave the griffon a funny look.

"Take it easy, Gabby!" said Mario calmly, "Please calm down."

"Sorry!" said Gabby quickly, "I'm just so excited! I'm gonna get my cutie mark! I just know it!"

"Um, Gabby, I hate to break it to ya," said Apple Bloom, "but it sounds like you might've heard some tall tales about what Crusaders can do."

"I mean, we _are_ kinda awesome and all, but nopony can just _give_ you a cutie mark," said Scootaloo, "it just sort of happens." Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"And they all learned _that_ lesson the hard way," said Mario and then Apple Bloom bonked his head with a fore-leg. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gave him a glare. Mario glared back...at Apple Bloom.

"Though I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen to griffons," said Sweetie Belle, "or if it does, we've never heard of it. What about you, handsome?" Mario pondered.

"Um...well..." said Mario as Gabby smiled hopefully, "Um...no...no I haven't." Gabby's smile flipped upside down after hearing that.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," said Gabby, not hiding her disappointment, but then immediately perked up afterwards, "Sounds like a challenge! And who could be up to it but the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders with help from the cutest cutie Prince Mario? Cutie marks! It's in your name and everything, right? Right?! _Right_?! _RIGHT_?!" Gabby didn't hesitate to lean into each of the filly's faces, as well as Mario's.

"YAH! OOF!" Mario yelped since Gabby startled him and he fell over onto his back.

"Now I have to deliver Gilda's letter to Rainbow Dash," Gabby told the group as Mario sat back up, "I bet by the time I get back, you'll have it one hundred percent figured out! Toodles for now!" With that Gabby exited the clubhouse and took off into the sky.

"Whee-hee-hee! Gonna get my cutie mark!" Gabby cheered as she disappeared into the distance. Mario and the three fillies just watched Gabby fly away.

"Well, she's certainly optimistic," said Mario.

"What she wants...It's not possible, right?" Sweetie Belle asked the group.

"I don't know," said Scootaloo, "But I know someone who just might. And she's married to mister cute and handsome over here." Mario chuckled.

"Well, let's head to the castle!" said Mario as he and the three fillies headed off to the castle. They had just started walking away from the clubhouse when they heard the sound of a familiar whistle. It was Diamond Tiara. She came to a stop before the group with a train of empty freight cars.

"I heard you're heading for the castle," said Diamond Tiara, "and I just finished my last delivery for the day. Need a lift?"

"Think you can pull your train with me in it?" said Mario, "I'm kind of heavy."

"Not you're not, big brother," said Apple Bloom as she and the other two fillies jumped into a spare freight car each, "Plus Di has pulled heavier trains in recent days. Now all aboard everypony!" Mario chuckled and hopped into an empty freight car. The three fillies did the same. Diamond Tiara blew her whistle and off they went.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the castle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders wasted no time filling Twilight in on their situation. With Mario at her side, the alicorn couple quickly got to work researching their various books for information. In fact, not even fifteen minutes had passed before their research efforts had finished.

"I've read every book on the subject," said Twilight as she placed a book on a table with her magic, "my husband has even done some research of his own as well as a few algorithms regarding the possibility of a griffon getting a cutie mark."

"What are the odds?" Sweetie Belle asked only to get a firm jab from Scootaloo, "Ow! What?!"

"You've read the Pony Wars books," said Scootaloo sternly, ""Never tell me the odds"!" Sweetie Belle just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I won't give specifics, but the odds were very, very small," said Mario as he used his magic to looks through some papers.

"And I've never read a thing about any creature other than a pony getting a cutie mark," Twilight added as she shifted the pages of another book.

"But, Twilight," Scootaloo protested, "Gabby flew all the way here to so we could help her. There's gotta be something we can do."

"Say, is there some kind of spell you can whip up to make her mark appear?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Um, I don't know if any of you remember," Twilight remarked, "but using magic to get a cutie mark never really works out all that well."

"Ohhh. Right," Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned and looked at each other.

"Plus Apple Bloom nearly blew up Zecora's tree house trying to speed-make another potion after claiming she learned about being patient," Mario remarked.

"Oh, you had to bring that up!" Apple Bloom groaned as she face-hooved herself.

"Not my fault you were slow to learn that lesson," Mario pointed out. Apple Bloom shot Mario a raspberry while Mario returned the gesture. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just rolled their eyes.

"Getting back on topic here," said Twilight as she put her books away, "Crusaders, I'm sorry. While I can't say for certain that it's utterly impossible, my husband's research does show that the chances of Gabby getting an actual mark are...pretty slim. Everything I learned tells me that as well. It's just not gonna happen."

"But...but you're married to Mr. Impossible!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"Mr. Impossible?!" Mario remarked as Twilight gave Sweetie Belle a funny look.

"Mario is living proof that the impossible is possible," said Sweetie Belle, "How many ponies can fly and run at nearly 1600 miles per hour? How many stallion can pull the Canterlot Express and various heavy freight trains alone? Not even Bulk Biceps, Equestria's own muscle pony, can do that! And how many stallions can say they actually earned alicorn wings? He the only male alicorn in existence!" Mario just stared and instinctively opened his wings and stared at them.

"My husband is certainly the exception when it comes to doing the impossible," said Twilight, giving him a cheek kiss, "but that can't be said about any other pony...or griffon...in this case."

"Oh, no!" said Apple Bloom sadly, "Poor Gabby! What the apples are we ever gonna tell her?" Sweetie Belle looked upset. Poor Scootaloo looked so devastated that she was on the verge of tears as her lips quivered. Mario then gestured for Scootaloo to give him a hug, which the orange filly did and held him for a minute or two.

Once Scootaloo had calmed down, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario headed back to the clubhouse. Scootaloo rode her scooter and the other ponies just walked. While Mario had assured the three fillies that things would be alright, they weren't feeling so good about telling Gabby the truth.

"Crusaders, this is terrible!" Sweetie Belle told the others, "Gabby really believed in us. And now, we're gonna let her down!"

"But what else can we do?" said Apple Bloom.

"Well, you can't help her get something that isn't possible for a griffon," said Mario, "that's not only lying, but also getting her hopes up for nothing."

"Hmm, you know what, Crusaders," said Scootaloo as she rolled in front of the others, "So what? Maybe we can't help Gabby find a cutie mark, but we can still do what we're best at. We can help her find her purpose!"

"That...a brilliant idea," said Mario with a smile.

"And I reckon doing that is the same for griffons as it is for ponies or any other creature in Equestria," Apple Bloom added.

"I reckon you'd be right 'bout that, little Sis," said Mario, using a little country accent in his tone.

"All we have to do is be extra-special clear with her," said Scootaloo, "Like, Crystal Empire clear."

"Agreed!" Mario nodded, "Gabby needs to understand that a cutie mark might not be possible, but she can still get what she came for."

"Yeah!" the three fillies said in agreement. Soon, the group reached the outside area leading to the clubhouse.

"INCOMING!" Gabby shouted from above as she glided to them.

"Oh, here we go again!" Mario said bluntly, "UGH!" He and the Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned as Gabby gave them another bone-crushing group hug.

" _Choking...not breathing_!" Mario yelped in a strained tone when Gabby finally let all four ponies go and put them back on the ground. Mario was left a bit woozy from the tight hug.

"Hiya, you wonderful, wonderful Crusaders and super cute and handsome Prince Mario!" Gabby told them happily, "I just know you've figured out how to help me because you're all so incredible!"

"Well, we might have a solution for you," said Mario, "Scootaloo." The orange filly quickly collected her thoughts before she spoke up.

"Well, Gabby," Scootaloo stuttered, "we've talked it over, and we think we may just be able to help you out, But not exactly in the way you think. See, here's the thing about you getting a cutie mark-"

"I'm getting a cutie mark!" Gabby screamed with glee as she flew high into the sky, "Woo-hoo-hoo!"

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" Scootaloo called out, but Gabby wasn't listening.

"Um, I think maybe that could've been clearer," said Sweetie Belle.

"Being clear isn't the problem," said Mario, "Gabby just has a _very_ short attention span."

"Oh..." said the three fillies together with very worried looks on their faces.

A few minutes later...

"Cutie mark! Cutie mark! Gonna get my cutie mark!" Gabby chanted rhythmically and then gave some more loud cheers before flying off again. The four ponies were already inside the clubhouse watching her.

"She's still going," said Sweetie Belle from inside the clubhouse, "Anypony know if griffons ever get tired?"

"Ironically," Mario replied, "most of the griffons who live in Griffonstone are super lazy. Gabby is clearly the exception...and considering she's got a personality that rivals Pinkie..."

"I think I just got the answer to my own question," said Sweetie Belle bluntly.

"What do you think my mark will be?" Gabby asked as she peeked inside of the clubhouse, startling Sweetie Belle and Mario, "A lightning bolt? An erupting volcano? I don't care if it's a jar of marmalade! I know I'll love it, whatever it is!"

"Gabby, please..." said Mario.

"I'll tell her, Big brother," said Apple Bloom and then walked up to the griffon, "Hold on just a hoofstep, Gabby. There's somethin' we need to clear up, We can definitely help you find your purpose, but that mark's probably not gonna happen."

"WHAT?!" Gabby exclaimed as she zipped away from the window and rushed inside of the clubhouse.

"It's true," said Scootaloo, "Twilight's never heard of a creature other than a pony getting a cutie mark. And while Mario here had done alot of impossible things, it's not really fair to say any other pony, or griffon, can do the same."

"Oh!" Gabby laughed dismissively, "Is that all? You had me worried for a second! I-I mean, there's a first time for everything, right? And neither she or Mario here didn't say it was impossible, right?" The three fillies didn't share in Gabby's optimism and Mario just sighed and crossed his fore-legs.

"Well, not exactly," said Apple Bloom, "Even Mario said the chances are _really_ small."

"Well, then if anypony can make it happen, it's you three," said Gabby as she hovered above them, "I mean, you haven't failed yet."

"Oh, sweet Celestia," Mario groaned. As much as he wanted to tell Gabby to be realistic, he just couldn't.

"You know what, Gabby?" said Scootaloo with much determination in her tone, "I promise we're gonna do everything we can help you get your mark."

"Oh! It's gonna happen!" said Gabby as she gave Scootaloo a tight hug, "I can feel it! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" Gabby then zoomed away laughing and cheering excitedly.

"Aaaaand...she's off again," said Sweetie Belle as she and the rest of the group stood outside of the clubhouse.

"Why in tarnation would you promise somethin' that just can't be done?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

"I know what it's like to want something that's out of reach," said Scootaloo as she opened her wings to prove her point, "and just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't. Maybe trying for the impossible isn't so bad."

"I dunno," said Apple Bloom, "what do you think, Big Brother?" Mario had a serious look on his face.

"I'd say...let's do it!" said Mario firmly.

"Say _what_?!" said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together as Scootaloo smiled excitedly.

"Scootaloo's has a good point," said Mario, "I mean...do you girls remember why I'm dealing with gloominess in the first place?" The three fillies shared concerned looks with each other.

"Because you were bullied?" Scootaloo replied hesitantly.

"That's part of it," said Mario, "but it's _how_ they bullied me. They kept telling me what I dreamed of was impossible. That I was foolish to even try or even consider those dreams and goals. Everypony thought my dream to pull my own trains, creating a sonic rainboom, being a top notch racer, a good chief, and especially making Twilight my wife, weren't worth making the effort to even try. And before you ask about the Canterlot group, I never told them about my goals and dreams. I was convinced they wouldn't help me and just shut me down."

"Did...Twilight shut you down?" Apple Bloom asked. Mario looked away with a uneasy look on his face.

"Yes..." said Mario, "And don't get on her case about it! I've already spoken to her regarding my feelings. In fact, I grilled her over it too. But the point is that...it hurt not having somepony there for me to at least give the impossible a try. When I did get the support, I was able to do some pretty amazing things."

"Like when Fancy Pants encouraged you to pull the Canterlot Express," said Scootaloo, "you were actually able to do it! Even if it is a long shot, what if helping Gabby actually helps her achieve something that hasn't been done before? Better to give it a good try than not at all!"

"Precisely, Scoots," said Mario, "What do you two think?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess we'll never know for sure unless we give it a try," said Sweetie Belle.

"All right," said Apple Bloom and then looked worried, "but where do we even start?"

"Where we always do," Scootaloo answered, "with a good old-fashioned Crusaders chart."

"Let'sa go!" said Mario as the three fillies smiled in agreement.

Later inside the clubhouse, a long sheet of paper was hanging on the wall that had various activities drawn on it. Gabby was also there as well...once Mario was able to calm her down and get her inside.

"The first thing we gotta do is find your purpose," said Apple Bloom as she held an instructors stick with her fore-hoof. She then tapped the various activity ideas on the sheet of paper.

"Nopony gets a mark without one," said Scootaloo.

"Unless you use a magic potion that makes you breakout in multiple cutie marks and nearly convinces everypony in town that you're spreading an influenza..." Mario remarked to Gabby.

"One. Day," said Apple Bloom in a threatening tone as she zipped up to her older brother. Mario just chuckled as the yellow filly kept glaring at him. Gabby just smiled, but deep down she didn't what was so funny.

"All right," said Gabby eagerly, "Let's do this."

"What are you good at?" said Scootaloo, "Do you play any sports?"

"Or like to dance?" Apple Bloom asked as she pointed at the picture, then sternly stuck her stick at Mario, "And I don't have _anypony_ I like to I dance with!" Mario just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Or how about singing?" said Sweetie Belle, "I just love to sing! La-la-la-la!" Gabby gasped.

"Wait a second!" said Gabby, "Are...are you the voice behind _Jump Up, Pony Star? And Harmony Light_? SQUEE! I'm your biggest fan!" Sweetie Belle just blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I just love listening to your songs," said Gabby before adding in a rather disappointed tone, "at least I used to until one of my neighbors smashed my music player because I was making too much noise..."

"I think I can find you a replacement music player," said Mario to cheer the griffon up, "But for now, we've got a find your special purpose. See anything on the poster that catches your interest? Don't be shy and make a choice!" Gabby walked up to the poster to examine her options.

"Wow!" said Gabby, "I kinda wanna just try everything! I mean, I don't _know_ what to pick!"

"Don't worry," said Scootaloo, "That's what _we're_ here for." The four ponies began to march in place as some music in th background began to play. Gabby then started bopping to the beat.

[Sweetie Belle - As she sang, she knelt forward as if she was about to start a race]

 _Like a racer at the starting line  
You're chomping at the bit_

[Scootaloo]

 _You are here to find your purpose  
And a place you really fit_

[Apple Bloom - She leaned against Gabby as she sang her part.]

 _And until you find your place in life  
You're never gonna quit_

[Mario - wrapped a fore-leg around Gabby's shoulder]

 _Stay focused and keep your spirits high  
Be you while doing it_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders - Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood before their list. Then they tugged the paper to make it roll up and then it unrolled over the foreground.]

 _We can help you find the purpose in your life_

[Gabby - a purple dynamic background appeared behind her as she held the list under her feathers.]

 _A griffon mixes lion's strength  
With winged eagle's might  
When I finally find my purpose  
Then my cutie mark's in sight_

[Gabby - She stood before the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario and then flew out of the clubhouse as the four ponies chased after her from a short distance.]

 _Then my cutie mark's in sight  
Crusaders, I won't let you down  
I've just begun to fight  
You're gonna help find a purpose in my life_

[Gabby - As the group rushed into town, Gabby looked at the sheet of paper being held by Sweetie Belle's magic. Gabby then helped Zecora stir something in her cauldron. Then she was at the Ponyville Schoolhouse teaching the ponies pre-calculus on a blackboard. Cheerilee stood nearby, impressed at how smart Gabby was. Then she helped scrub Rarity's floor, which Rarity, Mario, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled for a job well done. She helped another pony rake up excess kept on the beach. Finally, she helped Applejack pick some apples from the trees. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario were looking at their list from the background.]

 _Got a job that's just no fun?  
Call on me, I'll get it done  
Cauldron's stuck and needs a mix?  
I'm the one who's got the fix  
Help you teach pre-calculus  
Scrub the floors, won't make a fuss  
Clearing kelp? Just give a yelp  
Raring to go, ready to help_!

[Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario - They looked at the list together as they sang. Then Gabby checked the list as well.]

 _That's the spirit  
You ought to see what you do best  
Try it all, pick your fave  
And leave behind the rest_

[Gabby - She sings to the Crusaders and Mario as Sweetie Belle rolled up their paper and then the four ponies followed Gabby.]

 _I'll try anything  
To get my cutie mark  
Keep up with me, Crusaders  
We're just getting our start_

[Gabby - She helped a mare rock a foal to sleep in its cradle while hanging up the laundry. She then helped Bulk Biceps with some boxes he was carrying and then handed the muscular Pegasus some more boxes, which made him fall over since he was standing on just his hind legs. Next, she helped Granny Smith across the street, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario smiling nearby. She was then battling for a pony team playing baseball. She got a hit and ran to first base. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario were in the stands as Apple Bloom held a small banner flag in her fore-hoof.]

 _Rock your little ones to sleep  
While hanging up the sheets  
I can help you with your heavy load  
Walk Granny 'cross the street  
I'll run 'round the bases fast  
It's really no big feat_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario - they all had worried looks on their faces as they viewed their list once again. They watched as Gabby fixed the braces of the colt known for the extra strong teeth. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario still looked worried as they crossed the activity off their list.]

 _Can we help her find the purpose in her life?_

[Gabby - She gave a dejected looking stallion a hug and some comfort. Next, she was watering and trimming somepony's garden...and shocked the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario for being very artistic. Then she finished a music composition for a quartet of musicians and started playing the clarinet with them. Later, she was at Sugarcube Corner and finished baking a chocolate cake.]

 _Cheer you if you're feeling low  
Plant your garden, make it grow  
Write a piece for your quartet  
Filling in on clarinet  
Bake that cake as fast as lightning_

[Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario - They worriedly looked at their list, which had various activities crossed out.]

 _She's so good at things, it's frightening  
Cutie Mark Crusaders,  
I think we've got a problem_

[Gabby - She was seen sailing a boat. Next, she was flying past some ponies who were waving hello to her. Gabby kept singing as she flew about the area, even doing a few twirls in the air. Then two ponies carried her off on their backs, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario behind.]

 _Build a boat  
And sail it out across the sea  
You know that you can count on me  
CMCs, you're gonna help me find my purpose  
The purpose in my life!  
In my life! _

"Now how are gonna do _this_?" Apple Bloom asked worriedly.

"Gabby's special purpose can't be _everything_ , right?" Sweetie Belle added in the same tone.

"It might as well be," said Apple Bloom, "I don't know how we find what she's supposed to do when she can do it _all_."

"Any ideas Mario?" Scootaloo asked when she noticed that Mario looked very uncomfortable, "Mario?"

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern.

"This is...really starting to feel very close to home," said Mario slowly, "if you three remember my cutie mark story." The three fillies stared and then realized something.

"Hey, you're right about that, big brother," said Apple Bloom, "You were good at everything too and despite being good at so many things, none of them gave you your cutie mark."

"Does that mean we've been going about this all wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked, "You would know what do to since you had to deal with the same situation when you were getting your cutie mark."

"Remind us what you did when you realized being good at alot of things wasn't getting your cutie mark," Scootaloo asked the alicorn prince. Mario just sighed.

"I just remember venting my frustrations with Mom over it," said Mario, "She didn't really give me any insight on what to do. I really wasn't sure what my purpose would be if being good at multiple things wasn't enough for my cutie mark. The rest was just being at the right place at the right time."

"What do ya mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He's talking about when Twilight had her magical surge," said Sweetie Belle, "How he first laid eyes on his true love and got his cutie mark at the same time as her! So romantic." Mario chuckled as Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"That still doesn't help us with Gabby's situation," said Scootaloo.

"All we've discovered so far is that Gabby's special purpose is something more than just being good at a particular activity," said Mario, "which means finding what that purpose is supposed to be is going to be much more difficult. It might require Gabby to discover it on her own if that's the case. After all, that's what I had to do."

"Which means actually findin' her purpose is practically impossible," said Apple Bloom.

"And if finding her purpose seems impossible, we can just forget about the whole-griffon-getting-a-cutie-mark thing, which is _actually_ impossible," Scootaloo sighed, "I never should've gotten her hopes up!"

"You didn't Scootaloo," said Mario, "You told her we'd help find her purpose and see _if_ it would lead to her _possibly_ getting her cutie mark. Our main goal was finding her purpose. As for the cutie mark, we were simply hoping we'd get lucky."

"And it appears we lucked out in _both_ of those things," said Apple Bloom sadly. Just then Gabby had returned.

"I did...it...all!" said Gabby excitedly, "So, lay it on me, Crusaders. What's my purpose? And how do we get a mark on these here haunches?" Gabby pointed at her flank eagerly. Sweetie Belle approached Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Mario as they shared sad looks with each other.

"Well...the truth is..." Mario began.

"I'll tell her," said Scootaloo as she bravely approached the griffon in a glum tone, "Gabby we...we don't."

"Wait," said Gabby in disbelief, "What are you saying?"

"We're sayin' that since you can do everything so amazingly well..." Apple Bloom began.

"We just can't figure out what one thing you're supposed to do," Sweetie Belle continued.

"Your purpose appears to be beyond just being good at doing different things," Mario added.

"Gabby, we can't help you," Scootaloo finished in a very sad tone.

"But, but..." Gabby protested, not wanting to accept the truth as tears pricked her eyes, "you're the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders! You're the Prince of Friendship! Even I know the stories about how Mario was good at everything and _he_ got his cutie mark. Why can't the same be said for me? Why can't you help me find my cutie mark?! I can't believe it! I...I...I _won't_ believe it!" Gabby then flew away just as she started to cry.

"Gabby, wait!" Apple Bloom called out.

"We're sorry! We're so, so sorry!" Scootaloo cried out as she tried to chase after her on hoof, but Gabby was already gone.

"For the first time ever, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are cutie mark failures," said Scootaloo sadly as all three fillies eyes filled with tears. Mario felt his heart break at the sight of seeing the three fillies looking so sad, especially Scootaloo.

"Scoots..." Mario said gently.

"You get why I did what I did right?" Scootaloo sobbed, "I wasn't trying to lie to her! Or get her hopes up! But we just had to try! We had to prove the naysayers otherwise! We had to! We...had..." Scootaloo then felt her eyes overflow and she could no longer hold them back. Scootaloo cried openly, which caused a chain reaction as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle began to cry. Mario gestured for them to all come into his fore-legs for a comforting hug.

"Please don't cry girls," said Mario gently, "If anypony understands how you feel right now it's me. It doesn't make anypony feel good to know that they let somepony down or to disappoint them."

"I'm beginnin' to understand why you cried so hard when you felt like you let us down," Apple Bloom sobbed.

"I feel so awful inside!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

"Don't be," said Mario, "Unlike my situation, you girls didn't do anything wrong. Gabby set expectations of you that were just too high. Yet you still made the effort to try and help her because that is who you three fillies are. Kind and caring ponies who want to help others. In the end, you three fillies gave it all you've got. And that is all anypony can expect of you."

"But it wasn't good enough," Scootaloo sobbed as her tears fell faster, "Even when we tried so hard..."

"I know," said Mario as he pulled the orange filly in for a hug, "I'm very proud of all three of you. Even when things seemed hopeless, you didn't give up until you exhausted all your options. That shows just how much you care about the ponies, or griffons, you help. That shows that, even thought you let her down, you're true, true friends. I wish I had the three of you were around when I was having my cutie mark troubles as a little colt. I certainly would have liked to have three sweet and loving fillies like you to be my friends." The three fillies giggled as they pulled away, but were still sharing tears.

"Mario, if we had met you and become your friends when you were a colt," said Sweetie Belle, "You'd be dating me instead of Twilight!"

"Sez you!" Scootaloo barked jealously, "He'd be dating me!"

"Yeah right!" Sweetie Belle retorted, "like you would wearing a cute date dress and accessory!"

"I happen to like barrette clips, thank you," Scootaloo snapped back, "and I'd proudly wearing one for _my_ coltfriend!"

"You mean my coltfriend!" Sweetie Belle shot back.

"Mine!"

" _Mine_!"

"That's enough," said Mario firmly, "I don't need to date either. I wouldn't want to choose between you if it would make you jealous of each other. You're both very special to me and are my best friends. And for that reason alone, I love you. Though I will admit saying that as a young colt might have been...difficult...for obvious reasons." The three fillies chuckled as they held Mario close for just a little longer.

While Mario's comfort did help them feel better, they were starting to feel glum again by the time they had gotten back to the clubhouse. Mario had even offered to get them some ice cream to feel better, but they had turned to offer down. For the moment, Scootaloo just wanted to be held by Mario since she was still feeling upset while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had recomposed themselves.

"I'm sorry, Crusaders," said Scootaloo as she rolled up their list, "I really thought we could help Gabby."

"I thought we could help _any_ pony," said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe that's just it," said Apple Bloom, "maybe we can only help _ponies_."

"I don't believe that," said Mario, "you three girls can help anypony, or creature, you wanted. Like I said before, you're not expected to know everything about cutie marks and special purposes. Nopony can expect you to be able to solve _everything_. Just like nopony can expect me or my wife to solve _every_ friendship problem...or every problem _in_ _general_ for that matter." That last remark had some spite in its tone. Mario could still remember that Canterlot summit where Spike made a mess of things because the delegates weren't willing to solve even the smallest of problems on their own.

"Maybe," said Scootaloo, "or maybe we just plain failed." Scootaloo then tossed the list away from herself.

"Scootaloo..." said Mario sadly since he didn't like seeing the orange filly looking so down. Before Mario could say anything, the door to the clubhouse burst open.

"Failed? Then what do you call this?!" Gabby said excitedly when she showed her flank had a cauldron on her flank!

"What the _huh_?!" Mario remarked, his voice raising an octave as his jaw hit the floor.

"A cutie mark?" the three fillies said at once in shock. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo quickly rushed up to Gabby. Sweetie Belle stood where she was and quickly kissed Mario's cheek to make his jaw close. Mario gave her a skeptical look while the marshmallow filly just smiled innocently until she remembered that Gabby was there.

"What? You got your cutie mark after all? Even though we couldn't find your purpose?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed and then stuttered, "But - What? Huh?! _How_?!" Now it was Sweetie Belle's turn to make faces and then her jaw dropped. Mario kissed Sweetie Belle...on the forehead...to make her jaw close.

"Aw, I wanted the cheek!" Sweetie Belle whined. Mario just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and smirked. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo just rolled their eyes.

"I've seen alot of strange things in my lifetime," said Mario, "But I've never seen anypony, or creature, get their cutie mark _naturally_ without knowing their purpose. Unless you've discovered it sometime after you left us, Gabby." Gabby chuckled nervously.

"And what does it mean?" Apple Bloom asked Gabby, "A cauldron?"

"Uh...I don't know," Gabby stuttered, "Maybe it means my purpose is, uh, helping Zecora with potions. that was the first things I tried. I guess it just took some time to appear. But here it is!"

"Interesting..." said Mario skeptically, "A cutie mark appears hours _after_ you did the very thing you knew was your purpose. Again, I ask Gabby, did this cutie mark appear the moment you knew that potions were your purpose in life?" Gabby's sweat got heavier as she tapped her claws together nervously.

"I...guess so?" Gabby replied, avoiding any eye contact with him. Mario looked at her sternly.

"Very interesting," Mario replied quickly, "quite an unusual way to get a cutie mark, but very interesting..." While Mario remained skeptical, Scootaloo was overjoyed.

"This is awesome!" Scootaloo shouted, "We're not failures! Whatever we did worked! I had a feeling we could help you, and we did!" Scootaloo jumped up, hovered for a bit, and then landed on the other side of Gabby.

"Oh! We're gotta go see Twilight right away!" said Apple Bloom, which made Gabby wince, "She'll wanna know about it."

"Correction - she _needs_ to know about this!" said Sweetie Belle, "I bet she'll want to write a whole book about the very first griffon to get a cutie mark of her own!"

"Hear that Gabby?" said Mario, still smirking, "My wife and I are going to make you famous. Ponies and other creatures all over Equestria are gonna know who you are! You'll be famous!"

"Oh, uh, totally!" said Gabby nervously, "Um, but, you know, Rainbow Dash asked me to pick up her answer to Gilda's letter. I better take care of that before I forget. Heh. Here's an idea. Uh, y-you head to the castle, and I'll meet you there, cutie mark and all!"

"It's alright, we can wait for you," said Mario casually, "Go deliver your letter and we'll go together once you get back." Gabby winced.

"No!" Gabby snapped but then chuckled nervously, "I...uh...I mean...no way am I gonna let you guys just sit here waiting for me. Uh, if you guys go to the castle, I can go pick up that letter and meet you there because you just staying here...would...uhh...waste time. That's right! I mean, why just sit here waiting for me when we can just meet there...since it wouldn't waste time and all. Um...toodles!" Gabby then zoomed away so quickly that some of her feathers got left behind. Mario was the first to step out of the clubhouse with a stern look on his face.

"You're not fooling anypony Gabby," Mario said sternly.

"Wow!" said Scootaloo, "Can you believe it? We were able to help her get her mark after all!"

"Well, not me at least," Mario muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Crusaders, let's tell Twilight!" said Scootaloo. Now it was Mario's turn to wince.

"Uhh...I don't think we should..." Mario then turned to see that the three fillies were gone, "W-w-wait, girls! Wait!" Mario then zoomed off to catch up with the group. But as much he tried to dissuade the Crusaders to not tell Twilight about Gabby, they wouldn't listen.

Soon, the group of four were at the castle. Inside the library room, Twilight was just stacking some books with her magic while the three fillies were bouncing on their hooves excitedly. They were waiting for Gabby to arrive to they could show Twilight the good news. Mario, on the other hand, just remained calm and silent.

"Gabby?" Twilight said curiously, "You just missed her."

"Say what?!" said Mario in surprise.

"She was in such a hurry," Twilight explained, "She didn't even come in. Just dropped this letter and zoomed away!"

"Curious," said Mario, "She told us she only had to deliver...no, actually pick up...only _one_ letter today before meeting us here at the castle." Twilight then handed Scootaloo the letter.

""Dear Crusaders and Prince Mario"," Scootaloo read aloud, ""I'll never forget you. You really are every bit as awesome as I'd heard. I'm heading home to tell all the griffons how you did the impossible by getting me a cutie mark. Toodles"." It was Twilight's eye shrunk and she dropped all the books she had in her magic grip. As usual, one book clocked Mario on the head.

"Ow!" Mario yelped, "Why is it every time you hold multiple books with your magic, one just _has_ to land on my head?" Twilight wasn't listening as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Wait a second. Cutie mark?" Twilight said excitedly as she teleported in front of the group, leaning into their faces, "You actually got a griffon a cutie mark for the first time in recorded history?! You know what this calls for? A full-scale research project!" Mario just sighed as the three fillies had puzzled looks on their faces.

"This makes no sense," said Sweetie Belle, "Gabby didn't come in and show you her mark?"

"She showed it to me," said Mario, "but something felt a little off about her. Did she seems a little edgy to you dear?"

"You have _got_ to get Gabby back here right away!" said Twilight excitedly, ignoring Mario's question, "I have so many questions!"

"Honey," Mario said annoyingly, "Did you hear what I-"

"Oh, I hope I have enough ink and parchment to document everything!" Twilight said anxiously as she rushed out of the library room, " _Spike_! _Guess what just happened_!" Mario watched his wife run off.

"Honey! _Honey_!" Mario shouted and then grunted loudly, "Why won't anypony listen to me?!"

"I'm listening, Big brother," said Apple Bloom, "Weird. Gabby didn't show Twilight her mark like she said she was gonna do? Somethin' in this here applesauce smells kinda fishy."

"I agree," said Mario, "and she kept dodging my questions too! I can tell Gabby didn't use any spells to get her mark. So if that's true...then how would she get her mark when it appears she still doesn't even know her true purpose?"

"We better find her and find out what's going on," said Scootaloo, "Come on, Crusaders!"

"You three go ahead," said Mario, "I...gotta calm my wife down from her little episode of adorkableness." The three fillies gave him blank looks.

" _Adorableness and dork_ meshed into one word?" Mario explained as a matter of fact, " _Come on_!" The three fillies just glared.

"You've been hanging around Pinkie Pie too much," said Sweetie Belle.

"Just shows how close I am to my best friends," Mario replied quickly, "I'll meet up with you girls as soon as I can." Mario then rushed off to find Twilight. The three fillies quickly exited the library.

It wasn't long before the three fillies were now on the road to Sweet Apple Acres. The three fillies yelped when Mario suddenly magically appeared before them.

"Sorry, girls," said Mario, "I would've been here sooner, but Twilight took a few minutes to stop crying."

"She was crying?!" the three fillies said in shock.

"It wasn't about you telling her about Gabby's cutie mark," said Mario, "it was for jumping to conclusions and getting excited over nothing. That and...she kept ignoring me when I was trying to tell her something was up and we were gonna get to the bottom of it for the first five minutes. She felt bad for ignoring me...again."

"She really needs to listen to you more," said Apple Bloom, "She'd have less panic attacks if she did that."

"True," said Mario, "but anxiety for her is like stubbornness for Applejack. I don't think there's a cure. But...I went into this marriage knowing that. I just gotta remember it's her flaw and that she doesn't tune me out in purpose or because my opinions don't matter."

"But it still hurts doesn't it?" Sweetie Belle asked gently.

"For now it does..." Mario sighed.

"Um, I hate to change the subject," said Scootaloo, "but we've got a griffon to find. We can come up with a way to help Twilight trust you more later."

"Right," said Mario, "Sorry to get off topic. Guess I just wanted you to know why I took so long and she doesn't think you girls were lying to her or making up stories about Gabby."

"We would never do that," said Apple Bloom, "but then...grown-ups just assume we would. But never mind, let's find us a griffon." The others nodded in agreement as they continued down the path with their eyes looking upward.

"Keep your eyes on the skies, ponies," said Scootaloo, "Gabby can't have gone far." Mario then looked down since his neck was getting stiff. He blinked in realization.

"Look! Over there!" said Mario.

"She's not in the air," said Apple Bloom, "She's right there!" Just a short distance away was Gabby. She was currently trying to help Dr. Hooves with his cart. The cart's wheels had sunk deep into some mud.

"Hold up, we're a-comin'!" Apple Bloom called out as the four ponies rushed up to her. Gabby looked back at the four ponies.

"Um...Sorry, no time to chat," said Gabby quickly, "I-I just stopped to help this pony get out of the muck, and then I really gotta fly." She then turned to face Dr. Hooves.

"Okay?" Gabby told him as she started pushing the cart from behind, "Heave-ho!" Gabby grunted as she pushed. Then the cart broke free of the mud so quickly that Gabby fell forward and splashed into the mud. Dr. Hooves walked off without saying thank you to Gabby, but that was the least of her problems. The three fillies and Mario quickly gathered around the muddy griffon.

"Gabby, why are you acting like this?" Mario asked firmly.

"Yeah, Gabby," Sweetie Belle added, "we're your friends. Why in Equestria are you running away from us?"

"Running away?" Gabby replied nervously, "Oh, I'm not running away. I'm just, uh, e-excited to show my lovely new cutie mark to everyone in Griffonstone!"

"You mean the cutie mark that's runnin' right off your flank?" Apple Bloom asked as she pointed to the now smeared paint that was dripping off the griffon's flank.

"Yup...that's the one," said Gabby. She then cringed and then noticed the stern look on Mario's face.

"You knew. Didn't you Prince Mario?" Gabby asked sadly.

"Pretty much," said Mario, "The way you were stuttering so much and avoiding my questions gave you away." The three fillies were surprised to heart this.

"But...but if you knew..." Scootaloo asked in surprise.

"As much as I could've exposed her," Mario explained, "if there was one thing I've learned about you Gabby, it's that you and me have something in common."

"What's that your majesty?" Gabby asked nervously.

"First of all, we're friends, just call me Mario, okay?" Mario said first.

"Okay Pr...I mean Mario," said Gabby, "What do we have in common?"

"We both have big hearts," said Mario, "and I know, deep down, you're not good at lying and eventually, you would come clean about it." Gabby sighed.

"Yup..." said Gabby in a defeated tone as she tried to wipe off the paint on her flank, "I guess the one thing I'm really not good at is faking things."

"Wow, Gabby," said Scootaloo, "Painting on a fake cutie mark to make yourself feel better? You must have been _really_ upset."

"Sure, I was disappointed," said Gabby, "But I didn't do it to make _myself_ feel better. I wanted to make _you_ feel better." The three fillies all gasped. Mario then had a warm smile on his face.

"I couldn't bear you three thinking you failed after you tried so hard to help," Gabby continued, "That's why I had to leave before you or Twilight found out the truth. Plus I figured Mario would be upset with me for snapping at him." Gabby sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I'll just wing my way back to Griffonstone. Thanks for tryin'." Gabby then turned to walk away.

"Hey, no need to be like that, Gabby," said Mario, "Your heart clearly was in the right place. But if there's one thing I've learned growing up is that the truth is always better than a well intended lie. After all, you meant well, but you had to push your friends away to hide the truth."

"Mario's right," said Apple Bloom, "You don't need lie to us to make us feel better and you don't need to apologize for carin' about how other ponies are feelin'."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't come through for you." said Sweetie Belle.

"Same here," said Mario.

"Hmmm...Maybe we can," said Scootaloo.

"What do you mean, Scoots?" Mario asked. The orange filly then whispered something into Mario's ear. Mario blinked and then smiled.

"Scootaloo, that is pure genius," said Mario.

"I try," said Scootaloo smugly and then faced the griffon, "Gabby, clean up and meet us at the Crusaders' clubhouse."

"Well, headquarters would be the better word," Mario pointed out.

"Nah, too formal," said Scootaloo, "You might have made us a business, Cutie, but we still like to keep things informal when possible."

"Understood," said Mario with a chuckle. Gabby then chuckled as well before giving them a salute, but she was still puzzled over what the four ponies had in mind.

Soon, Sweetie Belle opened the door to the clubhouse so a now-cleaned up Gabby could enter.

"I know you all tried your very best," said Gabby, "but I guess griffons and cutie marks just don't mix. Maybe...I don't even have a special purpose." Mario and Sweetie Belle both shared knowing smirks on their faces.

"Hand on a second," said Scootaloo, "We were racking our brains trying to figure out your destiny. Then we remembered Mario's cutie mark story. Fill her in, Cutie!"

"Sure thing," said Mario before facing the griffon, "You see, Gabby, while I was able to do alot of different things. I didn't get my cutie mark because of it either. While the meaning of my cutie mark does tie into being able to do different things, it's not the _true_ _meaning_ of it."

"What does your cutie mark mean then?" Gabby asked curiously as the three fillies smiled.

"Take a good look at my cutie mark," said Mario, "What do you see?" Gabby hummed as she looked at the cutie mark.

"I see a majestic looking star," said Gabby and then gasped, "and a...wait a second! There's a diamond shaped heart in the center! That represents the fact you have a pure, loving, and caring heart doesn't it!"

"Exactly," said Mario, "I got my cutie mark when I thought I was going to have to give up being Princess Celestia's protégé to the very pony that would become my wife. I realized that it was better to think of others rather than myself. So my special purpose..."

"...was selfless love!" finished Gabby excitedly. Mario nodded.

"That was when we remembered how every time you did something new, you tried to help everypony around you," Scootaloo continued.

"Even us," said Sweetie Belle, "How did it feel when you showed up with that fake mark, and the four of us thought we'd actually helped you?"

"Well...I was really glad I helped you feel happier," said Gabby, "just not so much when I was lying to you."

"Understandable," said Mario, "but you felt good helping us out correct?" Gabby nodded.

"So maybe helping is your thing!" said Scootaloo, "You might even say it's your purpose!"

"But helping just feels good," said Gabby before adding sheepishly, "I-It couldn't have anything to do with what I'm supposed to do with my life...right?"

"I felt the same way about the idea of loving and caring about others since I was a young colt," said Mario, "but...when you do something for somepony else...you just get this sense of happiness inside that makes life...so much brighter. No matter how good or bad your day has been, helping others just brightens your day, even if they don't say thank you or appreciate it."

"Yeah...it does," said Gabby slowly.

"Gabby, finding your special purpose doesn't have to be about _being_ good at something," said Scootaloo, "Just like with Mario, it's about _feeling_ good about something inside."

"And it looks like your destiny is a whole lot like ours and my big brother," said Apple Bloom as she stepped forward, "helping others. And you don't need a symbol on your flank to know that."

"Exactly!" said Mario in agreement.

"But since we _are_ the Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Sweetie Belle, "we made you one anyway!" Sweetie Belle then used her magic to present Gabby with a package. Inside the package were a pair of shields that looked just like the three fillies but had a trophy in the center.

"Your very own cutie mark!" said the three fillies and Mario, "Ta-da!"

"We carved it to mark the moment we all figured out what you should do with your life," said Scootaloo. Gabby was surprised.

"But they look just likes yours, minus Mario's of course," said Gabby as Sweetie Belle clipped the shields onto her saddle bags, "You can't mean..." Gabby then gasped.

"You bet we do!" said Scootaloo, "You're one of us now! Gabby, today we dub thee..."

"The very first griffon member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Woo-hoo!" the three fillies announced as they waved their fore-legs in the air.

"Welcome to the team, Gabby," said Mario as he offered the griffon a hoof/clawshake. Gabby returned the gesture with another tight hug.

" _Ooooooooooooo...choking, not breathing_!" Mario groaned until Gabby let him go. Mario felt a tad woozy, but quickly recovered.

"You may not be able to get a cutie mark," said Sweetie Belle.

"But you're selflessly dedicatin' your life to helpin' others anyhow," Apple Bloom added, "I can't think of anything more Cruasder-y than that."

"And now, to celebrate you getting your very own cutie mark..." Mario announced.

A few minutes later since most ponies know by now how quickly Mario and Pinkie work together.

"Awesome!" Gabby cheered excitedly as she hovered about the center of town, "My very own cute-ceanera!" The entire area had been decorated for her very own party and everypony, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mario, were enjoying themselves. Other ponies were chattering happily in the background.

"Oh, land sakes! You sure have earned it," Apple Bloom told Gabby.

"And so have we!" said Sweetie Belle and then turned to the orange filly, "Scootaloo, you're pretty amazing. Even though things looked bleak, you still found a way to help Gabby in the end." Scootaloo smiled happily.

"'Course!" said Scootaloo, "Helping's what we do, right?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky and three Flower Sprites descended from the sky above the three fillies.

"We...actually...made Flower Sprites appear?!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Well, don't just stand there, Crusaders," Mario chuckled, "Jump up and grab 'em! You all know how to do the dance!" The three fillies smiled as they jumped up together to pick up the Flower Sprites.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

One Flower Sprite descended before each filly as they stood on their hind legs. Each filly, grabbed the Flower Sprite with their fore-hoof, twirled once, and then held the Flower Sprite above their heads and posed.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!" The three fillies cheered together as the three Flower Sprites floated into the air and entered Mario's body for safe keeping.

"I'm so proud of you three," said Mario, "All of you gave Gabby hope when others made it feel like her dream was impossible. You made the impossible a reality. Now Gabby really is the first griffon to earn a cutie mark."

"Well, technically speaking," said Twilight when she suddenly appeared behind him, "You four ponies only gave her some carved look alike cutie marks that clip onto her bag and a cutie mark is usually supposed to be on one's...mmmph!" Mario cut her off by shoving a fore-hoof over her mouth.

"Honey, I say this with love," said Mario, "But just be quiet and go with it. We did help Gabby find her purpose after all." Twilight just gave him a raspberry in reply and walked off to enjoy the party. Mario returned the raspberry at his wife as the three fillies giggled to each other. It was then Gabby landed back on the ground, giggling happily.

"I am so grateful!" said Gabby happily, "I'm gonna go home and do my very, very best to bring Cutie Mark Crusaders values to Griffonstone! I promise." She then gave the four ponies another tight group hug. Mario groaned painfully until Gabby let go.

"And I'm sure you'll keep that promise, Gabby," Mario replied in a strained tone as he lay on the ground, "but I think I'm gonna need a chiropractor after that last hug!" The three fillies and griffon all laughed as Gabby helped Mario sit up and then rubbed his back.

"Ahh...that is much better," said Mario with relief as Gabby stopped the back rub, "thank you."

"Promise us one other thing, too?" said Scootaloo.

"Come back soon!" said the three fillies together.

"Yes indeed," said Mario, "Our door is always open if you need any help...or in need of a friend. And that includes both the clubhouse and the castle!"

"After all, you're a Crusader now," said Scootaloo, "Crusaders forever?"

"Crusaders forever!" said Gabby. Then the group of five all shared a high-hoof, or high claw in Gabby's case, together.

It might not have been what Gabby had in mind when she first came to the Cutie Mark Crusaders for help, but these four ponies, four new friends, had managed to help the griffon after all in finding her purpose.

And she had a pair of beautiful cutie marks to prove it!

 **If there is one issue that never gets explained, it's how the Cutie Mark Crusaders go from a simple club to what can be seen as a counseling business to some degree. After all, they need money and resources for something they'll do next season. They had to have become a business on their own right one way or another. I hope I was able to say how this happened without getting too technical.**

 **I hope you enjoyed seeing how Mario interacts with the Cutie Mark Crusaders while they are "on the job". And I hope you enjoyed a brother to sister teasing between Apple Bloom and Mario as well, especially regarding Tender Taps. Though I plan on ending the Apple Bloom and Tender Taps shipping jokes once I'm past season six. Plus if one were to compare EG Scootaloo with pony Scootaloo, one could make an educated guess that she likes barrette clips. They do go very well with her mane style!**

 **Plus it was never said if anypony stopped Twilight from getting over-excited about Gabby's cutie mark. Hope my explanation took care of that too.**

 **Next Time: [imitating Elvis Presley's voice]**

 ** _Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Friendship mission where the party lives  
and never ever retires_**

 ** _Viva Las Pegasus  
Viva Las Pegasus  
Viva!  
Viva!  
Las Pegasus!_**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	143. Viva Las Pegasus

Viva Las Pegasus

 _Pony's Log Number 620: Another great example where friendship problems deal with somepony you wouldn't expect in a location you wouldn't expect to be in..._

One day at Twilight's Castle, the Cutie Map had made another summon for another friendship mission.

(cue favorite "world map" music)

Current Flower Sprites: 55

Apparently Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario had been chosen for this particular mission. While Mario wasn't in the throne room yet, Applejack and Fluttershy were already staring at the map. Their jaws literally hit the floor when they saw their destination.

"The map is sendin' us where?!" Applejack exclaimed as she eyeballed hers, Fluttershy's, and Mario's cutie mark hovering over the location.

"Las Pegasus?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as the two ponies had nervous looks on their faces.

"But Las Pegasus is a wild vacation spot!" said Applejack and then added sternly, "It's just one big party!"

"All those lights and sounds, not to mention the crowds..." Fluttershy added worriedly, "Oh, just the thought of it is overwhelming!" Fluttershy then lightly face-hooved herself.

"I know Las Pegasus doesn't seem like either of your cups of tea," said Twilight as she walked up to the two flustered ponies, "but I have total faith you wouldn't have been called unless you were the perfect ponies for the job."

"Probably not as bad as we think," said Applejack, "It can't just be a loud, obnoxious party all the time, right?"

"Mario says Las Pegasus is also known for having lots of entertainment," said Twilight, "One of the most famous singers to ever perform there was the king of rock n' roll himself, Elvis Oatsley."

Before Twilight could finish, Mario burst into the room wearing a gem studded white jumpsuit with matching cape and a large black pompadour wig on his head.

[Mario - deepening his voice to sing a ponified version of the song "Blue Suede Shoes", or "hooves" in this case.]

 _Well, it's one for the money  
Two for the show  
Three to get ready  
Now go, cat, go_

 _But don't you  
Step on my blue suede hooves  
Well, you can do anything  
But stay off my blue suede hooves_

"Oh sweet Celestia," Fluttershy groaned as Applejack just rolled her eyes annoyingly as Mario kept singing in the background.

"You could say Mario is more than excited to be going to Las Pegasus," said Twilight, "He and Celestia used to go alot when he was younger. While it's been years since we've taken a trip up there ourselves, he knows the area rather well. So that should make you two feel better.

"Yes, 'cause putting up Mario being a dork is always such a joy," said Fluttershy in a sarcastic tone, which made Applejack smirk. Twilight glared.

"Well, wanna know what I think about you, little sissy?" Mario asked, still using an Elvis Presley voice. Then sang another ponified Elvis Presley song.

[Mario - as he sang, he smirked at Fluttershy, who glared at him. Near the end, Mario leaned toward Fluttershy as he sang to last two lines. Fluttershy blinked in surprise before growling at him.]

 _You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you can never catch your rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine!_

Fluttershy then chased after Mario as he played a rock guitar solo. Twilight just chuckled at their childish behavior while Applejack just sighed.

"This is gonna be a _long_ trip," Applejack muttered to herself.

(Main theme)

As the _S.S. Harmony_ took to the skies to take Mario, Applejack, and Fluttershy to their destination,...

[Mario - from inside the airship and still using his Elvis Presley voice.]

 _Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire_...

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF THE SHIP!" Fluttershy bellowed, having quite enough of Mario's singing. Mario not only stopped singing, but also stopped dancing since he had been standing on a chair to perform for the two girls. While Fluttershy was relieved Mario had stopped singing, she noticed that he looked hurt.

"Sorry," said Mario sadly, "I heard you girls aren't exactly excited about going to Las Pegasus, so I..."

"Wait a second," said Applejack from her comfy chair, "You were doing all the ridiculous singing and dancing to try and cheer us up?" Mario nodded.

"That and I wanted to share my love of Elvis Presley music," said Mario as he took his seat, "Guess I over did it..." Applejack and Fluttershy looked at each other.

"Well, we appreciate the effort, big brother," said Fluttershy, "but we'd prefer a little peace and quiet right now."

"Sorry..." said Mario, looking away and feeling a bit embarassed.

"It's alright, sugarcube," said Applejack, "But I gotta hand it to ya. This airship of yours is quite comfy."

"And the ride has been so smooth," said Fluttershy as she zipped the tea, "and the tea is really good too." Mario smiled and felt better, but then blinked when he heard something ringing inside of his saddle bags. Mario opened it to find an alarm clock with a note attached to it.

"What's this?" Mario asked aloud as he read the note, ""This is Pinkie! If you take the airship to Las Pegasus, don't forget the do the cutscene!" You gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it, big brother?" Applejack asked.

"Pinkie wants me to do this...little scene...while we're heading to Las Pegasus," said Mario, "She did the same scene when we were heading to Canterlot. But I don't plan on..." Mario then found another little note.

 _It would really make me super duper happy if you did it. Please? I love you so much! You're the most amazing big brother ever!_

 _-Pinkie_

"Ugh!" Mario groaned as Fluttershy hovered over to see the note.

"Well, she does love you," said Fluttershy, "and we'll put up with it while you do it." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Alright," said Mario, "let's head to our chairs so I can get this over with." Applejack was already in her chair while Fluttershy and Applejack took their seats. Mario cleared his throat before speaking.

"Since we have some time to kill," said Mario, "Let review some useful skills." Mario then pulled out a pamplet and looked it over.

"Travel Tip: Triple Jump," Mario read aloud, "A way to jump with some style! Get a good running start, then hop, skip, and then jump to somersault super high into the air. Remember that you gotta time each jump just right for it to work. Well, that's it! If you want to review some more, just check the Action Guide!" Mario then pulled the brochure away as Fluttershy and Applejack just gave him blank looks.

"That's what Pinkie wanted you to do?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup," said Mario, "And before you ask, I don't get it either. Something about me having an Odyssey or something."

"Well, your journey to becoming a dork is quite an odyssey," Fluttershy remarked as Mario threw the brochure at her. Fluttershy just laughed as she swatted away the oncoming brochure. Applejack just rolled her eyes and chuckled. The _Harmony_ just continued on its maiden voyage. It wasn't long before they arrived at the airship docking station as the _Harmony_ made a very cushy landing and automatically extended a ramp so the three ponies could exit the ship. Once they were off, they found themselves walking on various bridges and paths around the heart of the Las Pegasus strip, which was surrounded by buildings covered in various neon and blinking lights. There were a few ponies walking around, but nopony was being too loud or rowdy. '

"Hmm, must be a slow day," said Mario, "That should help you girls adjust to this place a little easier." Applejack and Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. But then...

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A crowd of ponies charged at the group. Fluttershy and Applejack moved out of the way, but Mario got bashed into the air.

"WHOA-OA-OA! UGH!" Mario yelped and groaned as he flipped about in the air and landed hard on the pathway.

"Uh, Applejack? Mario?" Fluttershy said timidly, "Las Pegasus isn't as bad as we thought."

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A few more ponies than charged between them, flattening an already woozy Mario.

"You're right!" said Applejack, "It's worse!"

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned in his flattened state. While he had managed to stay conscious, he was feeling rather dejected that he failed to give the girls a good impression of Las Pegasus. Mario strained to get himself back to normal and then guided the group to their hotel.

Once the three ponies reached the entrance to the hotel, a bellhop opened the door for them so they could walk inside. Mario was smiling excitedly when Applejack and Fluttershy gasped when they saw what was inside of the hotel building. The main area had lots of ponies walking about. There was a rainbow colored roller coaster, some theatre rooms, a ferris wheel, a mechanical swing, and there was even a nearby arcade. From the entrance, the three ponies could see the claw machine and ski-ball ramps.

"Woo-hoo!" Mario cheered as he did a cartwheel in front of them and smiled excitedly, "Isn't this place awesome or what?!" Applejack and Fluttershy just made faces that showed they were feeling very, very overwhelmed.

"Do you think the map could be on the fritz again?" Fluttershy asked Applejack, "I mean, this place seems alot more suited to Pinkie Pie or even Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy then bit her lower lip nervously.

"Easy Sis, it's gonna be fine," said Mario, "we may have had a rough intro here, but things will get better. Trust me. We're all meant to be here." Applejack put on a very serious looking face.

"I agree with that, Big Brother," said Applejack and then looked at Fluttershy, "If Twilight and Mario trust the map, then so do I. All we have to do is solve our friendship problem and get home." The two mares began to venture forward.

"Aw, I was hoping we could stick around and have some brother-to-sister fun here," Mario complained as he caught up to the group.

"We'll see," said Applejack as she and Fluttershy smirked, "We're here for the friendship problem first, fun second. 'Course, we have to find it first."

"And experience has taught us that we often don't find the friendship problem by searching for it directly," said Mario, "The friendship problem finds us. Hopefully not painfully like the last time Fluttershy and I were on one together."

"Why painfully, Mario?" Applejack asked curiously.

"He got his wing clipped by a catapulting pumpkin," said Fluttershy.

"Oooh, that's gotta smart," Applejack winced, "I remember how much pain Rainbow was in when an apple I bucked accidentally clipped her wing." It was then they heard the sound of a pony wearing a generic salespony attire as he was doing some advertising.

"And make sure to experience our signature show, _Ponet Fantastique_!" said a pony named Barker, "Trust me when I say you've never seen anything like it! Unparalleled acrobatics! Unique animal antics! Your only regret will be that you didn't see it sooner! And like everything at this amazing, incredible, I-can't-believe-it-even-exists hotel. _Ponet Fantastique_ is brought to you by the chairpony of kindness - Gladmane himself!" Barker then pointed at a golden statue of the chairpony in the center lobby of the hotel. The nearby ponies looked at the statue excitedly, gasped, and cheered happily. Then Mario, Applejack, and Fluttershy watched as the crowd of ponies ran off to buy tickets. Mario shook his head.

"Typical vacation syndrome," said Mario, "Rush for the first good deal you hear...and yet it's how those big wig ponies make so much money from the tourists every years. All because they are so quickly to catch a good bargain and not caring what it is..."

"Oh, and you and Celestia weren't that bargain crazy when you had your vacations here?" Fluttershy asked skeptically. Mario blushed.

"I was young, okay!" Mario protested, "Anyway, the point is I learned better. Besides, I'm only after two particular offers. Restaurant discounts and special offers for arcade tokens."

"I get the second one," said Applejack, "but why restaurant discounts?" Mario gave her a deadpan look.

"Because I know two _sisters_ who will stick me with the bill for our next meal," said Mario bluntly.

"We have no idea what you mean, Big brother," said Fluttershy and Applejack with sassy looking smiles. Mario glared and then sighed.

"Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing," said Fluttershy as she gave him a sisterly nuzzle on the cheek, "We're both glad you're here. Just talking with you is helping us relax." Mario smiled as the two ponies shared a hug, which made him feeling better. It was then Fluttershy noticed the golden Gladmane statue.

"Wow," said Fluttershy, "This Gladmane sure seems impressive."

"Well, uh, it is a little embarassing," said a voice behind them, "but the crowds seem to like it. Uh-huh-huh." The three ponies turned around to see a grape colored stallion with a silver mane and tail, wearing a dark blue suit that had a glittery hemline, cape, pale orange shirt with a darker bow tie that had pictures of bits on it.

"Mr. Gladmane?" Applejack asked.

"Just Gladmane'll do," said the stallion, "And it's a pleasure to meet the Prince of Friendship himself and the actual cohorts of the Prince and Princess of Friendship!" He then shook the hooves of all three ponies at the same time, "Thank you for coming. Thank you very much."

"You know who we are?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm what you might call a friendship connoisseur," Gladmane replied, "so naturally I'm familiar with of the friends of the amazing Mario Star and the great Twilight Sparkle!"

"The Amazing Mario Star," Mario said impressively, "I like that." Fluttershy and Applejack just gave Mario an eye roll each.

"Thank you very much," said Gladmane, "Mario, Applejack, Flutterhsy, it's an honor to have you here. Uh-huh-huh."

"I have to admit you're not the type of pony I expected to find in Las Pegasus," said Applejack.

"You're certainly the most level-headed pony we've met here today," Mario added. Gladmane chuckled.

"Well, my guests may be looking for lights, music, and parties," Gladmane replied, "but working hard and making friends is how I turned this hotel into what it is today, and how I plan to make it even bigger. Uh-huh-huh!" Applejack and Mario both smiled impressively.

"Solid business practice," said Mario, "that tactic has certainly done me good business-wise as well."

"Didn't know you were an business pony, Prince Mario," Gladmane remarked, "Any interest in the hotel industry?"

"Not really," said Mario, "I'm invested more into the fashion industry, railways..."

"Uh, excuse me for second." Gladmane interrupted as a microphone appeared from above and he spoke into it so the others could hear him through a loudspeaker, " _Wise ponies may say that folks that come here are customers, but I can't help but thinkin' of each and every one of you as friends. That's why there's a three-for-one special on apple fritters in the cafe for the next hour_! _Enjoy_! _Uh-huh-huh_!" The ponies who heard the announcement got very excited and ran past Mario, Applejack, and Fluttershy to go take advantage of the special.

"Would you three like to take a tour of the place?" Gladmane offered, "I'm just about to do my rounds and check on my friends who work here." Applejack looked uncertain.

"We do have a friendship problem to find," said Fluttershy to Applejack in a hushed tone.

"Getting access behind the scenes give us more territory to search around for anything friendship related," Mario added in the same tone.

"Lead the way, Mr. Gladmane!" said Applejack.

"Just Gladmane now, you hear?" said the stallion. The three ponies shared smiles with each as they followed the stallion.

It didn't take long before they were backstage of one of the theatres. There was a light orange pony with a dark, navy blue mane and tail that were styled in swirls and beads. She was wearing a glittery magenta leotard and doing some warm up stretches. She then gasped when she saw Gladmane and the three ponies approach. Her name was Trapeze Star.

"Gladmane," said Trapeze Star excitedly, "You're just in time to see my newest move!"

"New moves or not," said Gladmane, "I'm glad to have a star like you working for me, I'll tell you what."

"Oh, don't make me blush!" said Trapeze Star despite the fact her cheeks were a light shade of pink, "Now watch this!" Trapeze Star then jumped high into the air, did a few acrobatic twirls on a swing, and then did a handstand with a single fore-hoof on the swing. Mario, Applejack, and Fluttershy all smiled impressively.

"Stellar! Uh-huh-huh!" said Gladmane.

"Yes indeed," said Mario, "You're skills are, as they say, _tres fantasitque_."

"Oh merci, your highness," said Trapeze Star, "But little birdie told me you know a few acrobatic moves yourself! Care to show us a few of your moves?"

"Umm...I'm kind of busy at the..." Mario tried to decline politely.

"Nonsense, I've heard of your athleticism as well," said Gladmane, "Show the little lady your skills. Uh-huh-huh!" Mario looked nervously at Applejack and Fluttershy, who smiled for Mario to go ahead. Mario then took a deep breath and double jumped to a nearby pole. He then swung about to get some momentum, flipped as he jumped from pole to pole. Then a pole above him was too high. So Mario flipped to a nearby wall, wall jumped up to the higher pole. Then he quickly moved from one pole to the next. But the trapeze swing Trapeze Star was sitting on was too far away. Mario then threw his beret, kept it spinning in place, lunged at the hat, bounced off of it. Then tossed his hat and lunged again as he spun about the left side of the trapeze swing before stopping with a single fore-leg handstand and posed.

"Ta-da!" said Mario. Trapeze Star, Applejack, and Fluttershy all applauded as Gladmane smirked.

"Fantastic! Uh-huh-huh!" said Gladmane.

"Oh! Oh! Monsieur Gladmane himself is here!" said a light blue stallion with a navy-blue mane and tail wearing a brown jacket, light pink shirt, and orange scarf around his neck. His name was Director, "Let's run through the whole routine!" As the director was speaking, Mario made a landing curled up into a ball, bounced into the air, and uncurled himself for a smooth landing.

"Now, don't make a fuss for ol' me," said Gladmane, walking up to Director, "I'm just gonna keep on giving a tour to my new friends, Mario, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Hello," said Mario politely and waved.

"Howdy," said Applejack as she gave a cheerful wave as well.

"Hi," said Fluttershy, giving a timid wave.

"If zis pony calls you friend," said Director, "you're welcome backstage anytime! I owe him my entire career."

"Aw, shucks," said Gladmane modestly, "Well, let's leave the artists to their work." Gladmane then lead the three ponies away.

"Doesn't look like there's any friendship problems here," said Applejack in a hushed tone to Fluttershy and Mario.

"Well, let's not dismiss anything Gladmane shows us," said Mario as quietly as he could, "all we're seeing is the surface for the moment. There could be more going on. So let's just keep our eyes open..."

"...and your big mouth shut," said Fluttershy in a quiet but sassy manner. Mario glared at her as Applejack chuckled quietly. Fluttershy then gasped and rushed forward toward a pet cage that had a prairie dog with pink fur on it.

"I've never seen a pink prairie dog before!" said Fluttershy excitedly as she waved hello to the prairie dog. The pink prairie dog waved back.

"I like the folks that come here to have a unique experience," said Gladmane, "Uh-huh-huh."

"Und we love him for it!" said a voice behind Gladmane, Applejack, and Mario. They turned around to see two unicorn stallions posing and having confetti fall around them. One was sky blue colored with magenta mane and tail wearing a pink zebra patterned shirt with frilly dark pink shirt and magenta bow tie. His name was Roar Horn. The second pony was grape colored with a burgundy mane and tail, wearing an open white shirt with a gold necklace and white pants. His name was Sprigfield. They both were wearing a heavy amount of makeup on their faces since they were Las Pegasus show performers.

"With Gladmane's help," said Sprigfield as he opened a door to let a white and pink stripped prairie dog out, "we've been able to take care of all these little guys!"

"Now this place is overwhelming in a good way!" said Fluttershy happily as she nuzzled the prairie dog.

"Aw, glad you like it," said Gladmane and went to guide the group to the next area for the tour. Applejack and Mario followed...until they realized somepony was missing.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called out once she cleared her throat.

"Fluttershy," said Mario in a gentle but fatherly tone, "You need to stop playing with the prairie dogs and come along now."

"Hmm?" said Fluttershy, now surrounded by the prairie dogs, and saw they were leaving, "Oh, um, coming!" Roar Horn and Sprigfield used their magic to get the prairie dogs off of Fluttershy as the yellow Pegasus ran off to catch up with the group.

It wasn't long before the tour was over, Gladmane shook Mario's Applejack's, and Fluttershy's fore-hooves again before they parted ways from the stallion.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong here at all," said Fluttershy.

"So far," said Mario, "but as I said before, the problem will smack us in the face eventually."

"Just as long as it's your face that gets smacked," said Applejack.

"Oh, now don't you start with me!" Mario warned as Applejack and Fluttershy giggled.

"I figured lookin' for a friendship problem is Las Pegasus would be like tryin' to find a needle in a stack of needles," Applejack admitted, "But everypony seems to be gettin' along just fine."

"Ladies and gentleponies," said a familiar voice that made both Applejack and Mario's faces turn sour.

"It figures _they_ would be in Las Pegasus," Mario said wearily, "This place is not just a vacation spot, but also the best place for advertisement!"

"Despite what my competition might say," the familiar voice continued, "I know you've come to this fair city to be entertained, and I assure you there is nothing more entertaining than the astounding acrobatics in Gladmane's _Ponet Fantastique_!"

"Now I suppose that might be true if it weren't for the existence," said a second familiar voice, "and far superiority entertaining presence, of the show-stopping exotic animal act that _Ponet Fantastique_ includes." Fluttershy then turned her head to see a large crowd standing before two very familiar brothers. And, no, they were NOT the Super Mario Bros.

"Those voices sound familiar," Fluttershy remarked.

"They sure do," said Applejack darkly as her eyes narrowed, " _Flim and Flam_."

"Ugh, it feels like we're always crossing paths those chumps," Mario remarked irritably.

"Why, I won't even dignify that assertion with a response!" said Flim, "Except to say that if you were to consider buying your tickets from _me_ , I might consider offering them to _you_ at a substantial discount!"

"But I've always thought you get what you pay for," said Flam, glaring at Flim, "and in my humble opinion, _these_ tickets are a value at twice the price!" Interestingly enough, the crowd seemed to be more interested at the fact the two brothers were trying to out-promote each other rather than anything they were trying to sell.

"Don't let this price-gougin charlatan take you for a ride!" Flim warned. Flam gasped dramatically.

"Charlatan? How dare you!" Flam retorted angrily.

"Hah!" Flim shot back, "How dare I!?"

"Yes, how dare you!" said Flam, "I was the one that..."

"I call'em likes I see them, dear brother of mine!" said Flim at the same time as Flam was talking.

"I'm two minutes older than you - don't you forget that, brother of mine!" Flam yelled as Flim was still talking.

"I'm sick and tired of this..." Flim continued as their arguing continued into the background as the audience continued watching them. Soon Gladmane arrived to say and stop the fighting but even he was feeling overwhelmed. Fluttershy just watched the two brothers bicker with a worried look on her face. Mario just seemed annoyed and indifferent. Applejack had a bitter pouty face.

" _They_ certainly don't seem to be getting along," said Fluttershy.

"Happens in very sibling relationship, Sis," said Mario, "as sad and pathetic as it looks. I don't think any of us can judge."

"True," said Fluttershy and then gasped, "You don't suppose we've been brought here to help _them_?"

"Absolutely not!" said Applejack firmly as the two brothers continued to argue, "There's no way they can be the friendship problem! Right, Big Brother?" Mario went to agree, but then blinked as another situation came to mind and groaned loudly.

"I think they are the friendship problem, Sis," said Mario with a long face. Applejack gave a shock whinny.

" _You_ _can't be serious_!" Applejack snapped.

"AJ, remember my trip to Griffonstone with Pinkie and Rainbow?" said Mario, "Who do think was part of the friendship problem there?" Applejack blinked and then groaned in frustration.

"Well, that was different," said Applejack, "Gilda and Rainbow had a broken friendship that needed fixing. We certainly ain't friends with either of them nor have we ever been friends with 'em!"

"Fair point, Sis," said Mario, "but-"

"But nothing!" Applejack interrupted, "There's no way in Equestria I'm helping the likes of them!" Mario sighed.

"I don't want to either," said Mario, "But if it's for the greater good and for the sake of friendship, we're gonna have to set aside our resentment of them and help them out. It's the right thing to do!" Applejack snorted and turned her head away from Mario.

"AJ, don't do this," Mario warned, "Don't you go into your stubborn mode again!"

"Mario, let me handle this," said Fluttershy before turning to Applejack, "I know you, Mario, and the rest of the Apple family have had your issues with Flim and Flam in the past, but they're definitely having trouble, and solving a friendship problem is important, no matter who's having it."

"She's right you know," said Mario in agreement.

"Well, of course that's true," said Applejack and then snapped as she pointed a fore-hoof at the two ponies, "For anypony but _them_!"

"AJ, will you listen to reason for once in your life!" Mario said angrily, "You're acting no better than I was when I had my resentment with Starlight!"

"Yeah, well my resentment is reasonable!" Applejack yelled back, "Your resentment was just plain stupid!" Mario was taken aback and felt devastated that Applejack had said that. Fluttershy could see that Mario was deeply hurt. It was then Flim and Flam gave a loud huff and parted separate ways, leaving Gladmane feeling rather defeated.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Gladmane as he walked up to the three ponies, "I don't know why, but those two have been fightin' ever since they got here. I thought giving them jobs might help, but I...I guess it just made matters worse." Fluttershy still looked worried. Applejack kept glaring bitterly. Mario just had his head held down. He didn't want anypony knowing that he was trying not to cry.

"Trust me," said Applejack bitterly, "I know those ponies, and you're better off with them apart. The two of them together will cheat the hooves right out from under you!" Gladmane was stunned by Applejack's tone, but his facial expression showed that he agreed with her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Gladstone, "Flim's such a showpony, and Flam has such a head for business. Why, if they ever did work together, they'd be running this place in two shakes! Ah, speaking of which, I'd better get back to work. Umm...is he alright?" Gladmane could hear some faint sniffles from Mario, who was still trying to keep his face from view.

"He's fine," said Applejack firmly and dismissively. Gladmane blinked.

"If...you say so," said Gladmane slowly before perking up, "Y'all enjoy your stay now, you hear?" He then walked off.

"I'm pretty sure we should help Flim and Flam," said Fluttershy, "Right, Mario?" Mario said nothing but just gave a loud sniffle in reply.

"And _I'm_ pretty sure there's another friendship problem here," said Applejack angrily, "I'm gonna search this top to bottom 'til I find it!"

"And you'll do it alone!" Mario retorted angrily, showing that he had started crying. Applejack snorted.

"Like I need you anyways," said Applejack spitefully before running off. Fluttershy just sighed as Mario broke down in sobs. Fluttershy pulled Mario into a comforting hug until he had calmed down.

"Was my bitterness stupid?" Mario croaked, "Is what I'm dealing with stupid?"

"Of course not," said Fluttershy, "Applejack was way out of line saying that to you. You're right, you can't let bitterness or hurt feelings stop you from helping somepony who needs it."

"Applejack may be known for honesty," Mario sobbed, "but she's terrible at keeping her promises. She promised she'd listen to me more and not let her stubborn pride cloud her judgment! But she never does...ever..." Mario began to cry some more as Fluttershy calmed him down again.

"I know it seems like she doesn't listen to you when you're only trying to help her see reason," said Fluttershy, "but her stubbornness is her flaw. It's not because your feelings or thoughts don't matter."

"My feelings and opinions don't seem to matter to you either," Mario remarked sadly as he tried wiping his tears away.

"I might have been teasing you this whole time, but I am taking what you say seriously," Fluttershy said firmly, "Gladmane only showed us the surface, who knows how things really are backstage. Maybe they're fine and happy, or maybe there's something deeper is going on. After all, even if Flim and Flam aren't the friendship problem, helping them might put us in the right direction."

"I guess..." said Mario sadly.

"Oh, cheer up, Big brother," said Fluttershy, "Let's just focus on what we need to do. Applejack will come around okay?" Mario sniffled and then gave a brave nod.

It didn't take them long to find Flim as they sat with him at a purple booth. Fluttershy and Mario didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"I hope you didn't travel all the way from Ponyville to try and get me to reconcile with my no-account brother," said Flim bitterly.

"Brother?" said Flam as Fluttershy and Mario spoke to him in the lobby, "I don't believe I _have_ one of those."

Back at the booth with Flim...

"No!" Flim snapped, "I already know what he thinks of me! All show and no substance! Well, if he's so smart, he should have no trouble becoming a big success on his own!"

Back with Flam...

""Ooh, why, he's the greatest salespony that ever lived of course"!" Flam said in a mocking tone, "Just ask him. He'll tell you all about it!"

Back at the booth, Fluttershy and Mario were sitting together opposite of Flim...

"I'm sure you could work out your differences if you just sat down and talked to each other," Fluttershy suggested.

"Yeah," said Mario, "There's clearly a misunderstanding here and if you at least shared your hurt feelings to each other..."

"Save it Mario!" said Flim and Flam from their respective meeting locations, cutting Mario off, "I'm never speaking to that pony again!" Fluttershy and Mario just sighed and slouched forward in defeat.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" said Mario dejectedly, "Even I don't believe talking things out can solve problems between siblings anymore..."

"You don't mean that, Mario," said Fluttershy, "You're just feeling hurt right now. Things will work out with Applejack. They always do, whether we need to get her out of trouble or not."

"Yeah...I know..." said Mario, but was still feeling rather glum. Fluttershy looked at him sympathetically and then got an idea.

"Tell you what, Big Brother," said Fluttershy, "Let check into our hotel room and then you and me can play some games at the arcade. I know you've been wanting to do that since we got here. We'll our own brother-sister fun. That should cheer you up." Mario looked uninterested for a moment, but then perked up a little and gave a small smile.

"Okay," said Mario in a soft tone. Fluttershy smiled back.

Meanwhile, the sound of casino chatter and noises could be heard as Applejack walked about another area of the resort. However, gambling had been declared illegal in all of Equestria years ago. So these noises were actually being made from the arcade as the ponies were playing their games. Some were doing ski-ball, another was doing whack-a-mole, another playing bean bag toss, and a couple of others were doing Prance-Prance-Revolution. Applejack then looked up and watched as ponies were enjoying their ride on the roller coaster. She just walked past a curtain covering the doorway to the theater when...

" _No_!" said Director shouted, his voice muffled because of the curtain. Applejack then peeked inside to see what was going on.

"You are ruining my show!" the Director yelled to the Trapeze Star.

"It isn't just _your_ show," Trapeze Star protested, "and _I'm_ improving it."

"You don't pull a rabbit out of a hat _on_ the trapeze!" the Director retorted.

"That's the point," said Trapeze Star indignantly, "to give the audience something they've never seen before! Acrobatic magic!" Trapeze Star then did some flips in the trapeze swing. Then she finished as she held out a hat as a rabbit, whose name was Bernard Rabbit, jumped out of it.

"Ta-da!" Bernard Rabbit shouted as he stood on the brim of the hat.

"It's called "blending genres"," Trapeze Star told Director sternly, "and it's awesome!" Director gave Trapeze Star a stern glare and then stomped off without another word. Then another pony, named Back Stage, appeared with a clip board as he walked past Applejack.

"Shouldn't somepony do somethin'?" Applejack asked Back Stage.

"Hah," said Back Stage, "They've been doing this since they started working here. Too bad, really. If they ever stopped shouting at each other, we could take the show on tour. They'd be _way_ more successful than staying at Gladmane's."

"Heh-heh," Applejack smiled excitedly, "Now _that_ 's sounds like a _real_ friendship problem!"

Not too far away, Roar Horn was busy training the prairie dogs.

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!" Roar Horn called out as each prairie dog jumped through the hoop. Then the prairie dogs stood atop of each other's shoulders to create a two column tower and posed.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Sprigfield yelled angrily, "It's supposed to be a pink prairie dog _pyramid_! It's alliterative!" The prairie dogs quickly changed formation so they were now positioned into a pyramid.

"Wha-you said tower!" Roar Horn snapped back and the prairie dogs repositioned themselves so they were a tower once again, "Why do you keep changing everything?"

"I'm not changing anything!" Spigfield yelled as the two ponies glared at each other, and the prairie dogs winced at the tension in the air, " _You_ said pyramid!" Roar Horn gave a frustrated shriek.

"You are driving me crazy!" Roar Horn screamed and ran off.

"I thought you two got along," said Applejack as she walked up to Sprigfield.

"We used to," said Sprigfield sadly, "but we just can't seem to agree on anything anymore. We used to perform all over Equestria, but if we can't agree on a new act, we might as well stay at Gladmane's forever." The prairie dogs just shook their heads disapprovingly. Sprigfield then stomped so the prairie dogs followed behind them. Applejack looked worried until Sprigfield was out of sight. Then she smiled excitedly.

" _Two_ friendship problems in the same theater?" said Applejack, "Now we're talkin'! And Big Brother thought I was just being a stubborn mule looking elsewhere. He's probably just cryin' a river somewhere!"

In the arcade area...

"Oh why-y-y-y-y?!" Mario cried out dramatically in a very Rarity like manner as he sat on his hind knees, "How in Equestria are you so good at these games?! You've beaten me at this, Air Hockey, and the Basketball Toss!" Fluttershy just smirked.

"What can I say?" said Fluttershy smugly, "I'm just naturally good at these games." Mario snorted and pouted in disbelief.

"Okay, Shenran took me to an arcade in Manehatten and he showed me how to play these games," said Fluttershy, "I'll even share you my secret to being so good at them."

"I'm listening," said Mario skeptically as they started walking away from the ski-ball area.

"I just have fun and don't pressure myself," said Fluttershy simply. Mario blinked and then face-hooved myself.

"Easier said than done for a pony who suffers anxiety and stress easily," said Mario.

"All you need to do is unwind and not worry about winning or losing," said Fluttershy, "You'll see you do better when winning doesn't matter to you." Fluttershy then noticed two ponies had finished playing on the PPR machine.

"Wanna dance?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure you wanna try that one," said Mario, "while keeping calm and having fun can help. You still gotta be in tune with the music."

"I'm willing to try anything once," said Fluttershy, "No wins or loses. Let's just dance."

"Alright, come on," said Mario as he rushed ahead with Fluttershy rushing after him. They did about ten dances before they were too tired to continue. They eventually tried their hand at a ring toss game. Despite worries about the game being rigged, Mario managed to score the top prize...which was a giant pink rabbit plushie. Fluttershy wasted no time claiming it for herself and hugging it happily. While Mario felt a lot better spending time with Fluttershy at the arcade, he couldn't help but still feel a little upset with Applejack and didn't say anything to her when they reunited back in their hotel room. Despite feeling hurt, Mario did feel sad that Applejack missed out on all the fun.

Next morning, Applejack and Fluttershy were at the hotel buffet getting something to eat. The orange pony took notice that Mario wasn't with them.

"Where's Mario?" Applejack asked.

"He left a note while you were taking a shower," said Fluttershy, "he said something about going for a walk and would catch up with us later."

"I see," said Applejack, feeling annoyed, "instead of helping us with our friendship problem. He's probably having fun somewhere on his own!"

"Well, while you were busy, Mario and I did spend time together at the arcade yesterday," said Fluttershy, "We had alot of fun spending time together like good friends do. It's too bad you couldn't have joined us. Mario even won me that giant a pink rabbit plushie you saw me holding last night." Applejack rolled her eyes, but deep down she was feeling rather hurt that the two ponies had some fun without her. While she'd never say it aloud, she wished Mario would have won her a giant plushie.

"Any luck finding that friendship problem?" Fluttershy asked once she saw Applejack had gotten quiet.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Applejack smugly. She then began to tell Fluttershy about as they got closer to the chef near the end of the buffet line.

"If you count Flim and Flam, that's _three_ big friendship problems all in the same place!" said Fluttershy.

"Well, I don't count Flim and Flam since those two not bein' friends isn't a problem," Applejack retorted, stamping her fore-hoof on the tray rack as the chef served them their food. Ironically, he looked like a ponified version of Gordon Ramsey.

"You know it's one thing to disagree with Mario and I," said Fluttershy quietly, "but you were way out of line."

"About what? Proving Mario wrong?" Applejack snapped, "It's kinda nice to be right for a change."

"Even at the expense of calling him stupid?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack blinked.

"I never said he was stupid," Applejack snapped.

"I know," said Fluttershy, "You said his resentment and the issues that made him so angry was stupid."

"Well, duh," said Applejack, "Starlight was never the problem! It's not her fault he let ponies tears him apart and make him feel..." Applejack then froze, now realizing _exactly_ what she had said about Mario that was stupid.

"Oh, sweet Celestia," said Applejack in a quiet but sad tone, "I crossed the line didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," said Fluttershy bluntly as she headed to the table, "You told Mario that what's he's going through is stupid." Applejack had a devastated look on her face as they headed to a table to eat. Fluttershy had started eating while Applejack was fighting back tears.

"I...I didn't mean that..." Applejack said in remorseful tone as a lone tear left her right eye, "It's just...Flim and Flam tried to hurt my family twice..."

"Starlight tried to destroy Mario from the inside out twice," said Fluttershy as she continued to eat her food, "Yet he was able to forgive her and help her with her problems."

"But this is..." Applejack was then cut off when Fluttershy gave her a glare. A glare that if it deepened any further would turn it into The Stare, "not so different. Okay, fine! I don't wanna help them. I'm too angry with them to wanna help them, friendship problem or not! That's the truth! Okay! I can't help a pony when deep inside I'm wishing don't wanna work out between!" Applejack then panted a bit before she calmed down and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy," said Applejack.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Fluttershy replied.

"Right," said Applejack sadly and then blinked, "Hey, shouldn't have Mario joined up with us by now?"

"Yeah," said Fluttershy, "Unless..."

"You think he snuck into that darn arcade, do ya?" Applejack asked in a rather motherly tone.

"Normally I would be upset about it," said Fluttershy, "But considering he's trying to keep his distance from you. I'm not surprised if he there." Applejack sighed.

"Well, no time like the present," said Applejack, "And hopefully, once we've settled things. We can tackle these two friendship problems."

"Don't you mean three?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's _two_ for me!" Applejack retorted indignantly, "Now let's go find Mario." Fluttershy just sighed, but figured she could convince the orange pony to help later. Right now, they had an alicorn prince to find.

Just as they had expected, Mario was at the arcade. A large crowd of ponies were gathered around as Applejack and Fluttershy pushed their way through the crowds.

"'Cuse us! Pardon me!" said Applejack as she firmly pushed her way between ponies. The other ponies glared, but sadly Fluttershy was the pony to see them since Applejack was ignoring the looks.

"Um, pardon me, s-s-sorry, excuse me," said Fluttershy timidly, especially when she was saw ponies glaring at her. Soon, the two ponies reached the front of the crowds. There was Mario, playing a Pac-Pony arcade machine.

"Get away! Get away!" Mario yelled as he continued to play, his mane was frazzled and he looked slightly unstable, then gave a loud shout, "YES! _Two hundred and fifty-one complete ponies_!" The crowd cheered.

"He's gonna do it," said one tourist stallion.

"The first pony in years to finish all the levels on Pac-Pony!" said another mare, "Only five more to go! I hope he can get past the last screen. I hear it's glitched!" Applejack and Fluttershy both exchanged unamused looks before walking up to Mario.

"Big brother," said Applejack in a gentle but firm tone.

"Two hundred fifty-two! Two hundred fifty-two!" Mario shouted again like a mad pony, "And _victory shall me mine_! _Ahahahahaha_! HA!" He then kept playing, his eye focused on the screen with a rather maniacal smile on his face.

"Mario, you need to stop playing and come along," said Fluttershy in motherly tone, "We've got a friendship mission to do!"

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Mario screamed with an exaggerated look on his face, making Fluttershy and Applejack flinch, "YES! BOO-YAH! Two-fifty- _two_ _complete_ baby! _Yeah_!" The ponies then cheered excitedly as Mario kept playing and was in deep focus. Applejack then snorted before Fluttershy walked up to the back of the arcade machine.

And she pulled out the power plug!

"Awwwwwwwww..." the crowd groaned as they saw the screen black out. Mario's jaw dropped before he burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

Mario cried out in anguish on his knees before he faceplanted the dash panel next to the joystick. The crowds began to disperse as Applejack and Fluttershy walked up to Mario. Mario lifted his head drearily as he saw the two mare just standing before him with annoyed looks on their face. With his round of Pac-pony ruined, his face and mane had returned to normal.

"Sorry," said Mario, "What started as a quick game of Pac Pony turned into this huge spectacle of me trying to complete the entire game. I didn't mean to keep you waiting at the buffet. Just got caught up in the excitement I guess." Applejack glared and then sighed to herself.

"It's alright," said Applejack, "I wasn't too hungry anyway. Mario, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I said your bitter feelings were stupid. I just don't want our friendship mission being Flim and Flam. It upsets me too much to help them." Mario listened and then sighed.

"Apology accepted," said Mario, "So...I take it you didn't find any other friendship problems."

"Actually, I found two more," said Applejack. Mario blinked in surprise.

"Well...that's a first," said Mario, "May I ask what makes you think these are friendship problems we need to solve?"

"From what I learned," said Applejack, "there seems to be alot of fighting goin' on between some of the performers. They all said they used to get along just fine until they started working here."

"Interesting..." said Mario, "Anything else?"

"It certainly isn't for Gladmane," said Fluttershy, "Sounds like he's better off with them fighting."

"Actually," added Applejack, "the other ponies' problems seemed to be good for Gladmane too. Both the trapeze show and the animal act would be better off if they left, but everypony's so busy arguin' that they can't."

"Very interesting..." said Mario, "what better way to keep your employees loyal to you by stirring up strife and conflict between each other..." Mario sighed sadly, "And here I thought Gladmane was better than that."

"Better than what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, like I said yesterday," said Mario, "Las Pegasus isn't just a tourist city, but it's also big for advertising. In other words, _con-artist central_!" Applejack and Fluttershy gasped.

"Do you think he knows?" Fluttershy asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Mario, "If he's going this far to maintain loyalty among his workers, he's obviously up to some shady business dealings. Why do you think, AJ?"

"I don't know," said Applejack, "but I'm startin' to think we should find out. What do you think Mario?" Mario blinked and then smiled.

"Let's do it!" said Mario as he and Applejack shared determined smiles and Fluttershy smirked with confidence. As they headed off, Applejack got in front of Mario and held a fore-hoof to stop him.

"Wait a second," said Applejack, "there's something I need to say." Mario gave her a curious look.

"Look...yesterday I said some harsh things," said Applejack but Mario pulled her into a hug.

"I won't deny the fact that what you said really hurt me," said Mario, "but I forgive you. And I do appreciate that you were at least able to be honest with your feelings about Flim and Flam. That shows your more mature than me when it comes to admitting your own resentment."

"Still not mature enough to want to help them," said Applejack, "even if they are part of the friendship problem."

"At least you can admit it," said Mario as they pulled away, "When Rainbow realized Gilda was part of the friendship problem, it took her falling down the Abysmal Abyss, spraining her wing, and nearby falling off a crumbling ledge to her doom to set aside her resentment over the griffon. Hopefully, we can help you set your own resentment aside should we need to help those two brothers out."

"Yeah...heh...hopefully," said Applejack with a weary smile on her face. The three ponies quickly headed backstage. Applejack went to speak to Trapeze Star.

"Of course Gladmane wants everypony to get along," said Trapeze Star, "He's the nicest, most genuine pony I've ever met." Her tone then changed from friendly to defensive, "Did the director put you up to this?"

"Take it easy," said Mario, "He doesn't know we're speaking to you. We just wanted to know why you and the director are fighting. If we can get both sides of the story, maybe we can help you resolve these issues."

"There is nothing to resolve, thank you," said Trapeze Star and then snorted as she stomped away snootily. Applejack just pondered to herself as Mario turned around to see Fluttershy speaking to Bernard Rabbit. Mario just smirked, realizing that with Applejack speaking to ponies, Fluttershy could get an unbiased account of what was going on. Applejack then spoke to Director next.

"I tell you, if Gladmane is your friend, you are welcome backstage," said Director and then added angrily, "But if you are speaking of him poorly, you leave!" Applejack was taken aback by his tone and backed away. Mario just snorted and said nothing, He knew Fluttershy had gotten the information they needed anyway.

Applejack and Mario then went to speak with the animal performers.

"Gladmane is the kindest, most gentle..." said Roar Horn.

"...Most compassionate pony I've ever known!" finished Sprigfield.

"My problem...is with _him_!" Roar Horn and Sprigfield shouted with their backs against each other and pointed a fore-hoof at one another. Applejack just stared blankly at them, Mario rolled his eyes, Fluttershy was surrounded by all the rare-colored prairie dogs and chatting with them. Soon the three ponies were back in the main lobby.

"I just can't figure it!" said Applejack to Mario and Fluttershy, "The only pony who benefits from all this feudin' is Gladmane, but by all accounts, he's the best friend any of these ponies have!"

"That's probably because they're so blinded by anger that they won't even speak to the other about their hurt feelings," said Mario, "which is the core of the problem because they're so hurt by what was said, they won't even find out if it's true or not!"

"But we don't even know what was said!" Applejack retorted.

"Actually we do," said Mario, "While we were busy with the ponies, Fluttershy gathered some intel from the animals, a.k.a. _unbiased_ witnesses. What'cha learn, Sis?"

"Well, Bernard - that adorable bunny from the acrobat's act - claims that every morning Gladmane tells the director that the star wants control of the show, and every afternoon tells the star that the director wants to get rid her! But neither is true!"

"So that's his little ploy," said Mario as Applejack snorted.

"And the Flying Prairinos - the pink prairie dog family - say Gladmane keeps changing their act to make each trainer think the other is doing it," Fluttershy added.

"So all his talk about friendship is just a load of applesauce!" Applejack remarked, "He's gettin' them all to fight with each other on purpose!"

"And the worst part is that all this could've been avoided if they simply asked the other if what they were told was true or not!" said Mario, "Instead they just assumed the worst of each other and...you saw the result. And Gladmane profits from it!"

"True, Big brother," said Fluttershy, "But how can we get everypony to believe that's what he's doing? They all think he's their friend!"

"Good point," said Mario, "They seem to be very defensive about anything bad being said about Gladmane. We need proof that Gladmane is doing all this. Unless we can get him to confess his true intentions. But how..."

"There must be a way to trick him into telling the truth!" Applejack said with determination.

"Gee, if only there was a pony who knew how to trick a trickster, right Mario?" Fluttershy remarked in a rather sassy tone. She gave Mario nudge as they both noticed Flim and Flam were still arguing with each other.

"Yeah..." said Mario, realizing what Fluttershy was trying to do, "The knowledge and skills of a true con-artist pony would come in handy right about now."

"Or maybe a _pair_ of ponies?" Fluttershy suggested persuasively.

"Hey, don't you both go doing two against one on me!" Applejack protested.

"Why not? It's nice to be in the winning side," said Mario, "besides, you heard the old phrase: keep your friends close, enemies closer." Applejack just sighed.

"Fine," said Applejack, "Guess bringin' Flim and Flam back together might be why we're here."

"She admits it, Fluttershy, " said Mario excitedly, "She's learning!" Fluttershy giggled as Applejack huffed indignantly.

"The key word is: maybe," said Applejack.

The three ponies approached the quarreling brothers, trying to make peace, but neither pony was having any of it.

"Sorry if I don't take the word of somepony off the street, even if that street is Ponyville," said Flim indignantly.

"And what if that street also has the Castle of Friendship on it?" Mario asked indignantly, "You're disregarding the word of the Prince of Friendship by saying that." Flim just snorted, showing that he didn't care at all.

"But Gladmane is behind so many other friendship problems," said Fluttershy, "How can you be sure he isn't the cause of yours?"

"Because the only problem I have is standing right there," said Flam angrily, pointing a fore-hoof at Flim.

"Same here, buster!" Flim asked, pointing a fore-hoof right back at Flam.

"Do either of you even know what you're fightin' over?" Applejack asked.

"Gladmane let me know that ex-brother of mine thinks I'm just a mouthpiece without a single good idea," said Flim.

"Gladmane assured me that this _former_ fraternal foal here thinks I couldn't sell heat lamps to yaks," said Flam.

"Sounds to me like neither of you said those things," said Applejack, "Why'd you believe Gladmane when he said you did?"

"And why wouldn't you ask the other if they had even said those things instead of just assuming the worst of each other and getting mad?" Mario asked.

"Well, uhh...I...um..." Flam stuttered, feeling put on the spot since Mario's words had struck a nerve.

"Why would he lie?" Flim asked rather defensively.

"Because he's afraid that the two of you together could move in and take over the his resort," said Fluttershy.

"Even _we_ could see you two pulling off a stunt like that," Mario remarked.

"And Mario and I are tellin' you he said it," said Applejack, "you know it's the absolute truth because-"

"You never lie!" Flim and Flam said together in realization.

"Ehh...I'd say that's true about 90% percent of the time," said Mario.

POW!

A shower of stars appeared as Applejack slugged Mario, leaving him woozy.

"Ignore him," Applejack remarked. Mario then shook his head to recover and glared at his younger sibling.

"Oh, brother of mine," said Flam as he and Flim stepped off their podiums and put their hats back on, "I think it's time for a little payback!"

"The Canterlot Two-Step?" Flim suggested.

"Mmm, we don't have the chickens," said Flam.

"Wuh?!" Mario asked puzzled, but then inwardly hoped he would never know.

"How about the Baltimare Flair?" Flam suggested.

"Ah, my flair isn't what it used to be," said Flim worriedly.

"Didn't peg these two to be in their _golden_ years," Mario whispered to Applejack, who just smirked. It was then the loudspeaker came on.

" _Listen here, y'all_!" Gladmane announced on the loudspeaker, " _If you're a friend of mine, you're entitled to a free night's stay, and everypony is a friend of mine_! _Thank you_! _Thank you very much_!"

"Are you thinking what I am?" said Flim.

"The High Roller Hustle!" said Flam as he waved his fore-hooves in the air. Fluttershy and Applejack shared worried and puzzled looks with each other.

"The what now?" Applejack asked.

"Trust us," said Flam as he and Flim stood between the three ponies, "When we're done, there won't be a pony in town who doesn't know the Applejack-iest truth about Gladmane! That is, assuming you two are willing to help." Mario pondered but then smirked deviously.

"Let's do it," said Mario, "I know a thing or two about the High Roller Hustle."

"Really?" said Flim and Flam, and then slyly smirked at him.

"Hey, everypony knows I had some shady moments as a racer," said Mario, "some of it stuck with me." Flim and Flam hummed in disappointment, but should've known that it was impossible to black mail Mario. But Mario had tricked them. He actually knew the High Roller Hustle thanks to Cadance...but that another story...

"Anyways," said Flim to Flutershy, "What size gown do you wear?"

"Fluttershy wears a size..." Mario began.

POW!

(cue "Goofy scream" fanfare...assuming Disney hasn't copyrighted it)

CRASH!

Before Mario could give the precise measurements, Fluttershy slugged Mario high into the air so he was sent flying and crashing into the distance.

"I have no regrets!" Mario called out and groaned. Flim and Flam waited impatiently for Mario to wobble back to the group before they started to discuss the master plan.

Later a large crowd of ponies had gathered around a peculiar pair of ponies. The crowd wasted no time chatting excitedly and taking some photographs. Flim had led Gladmane into the main lobby. Gladmane was taken aback.

"Wh-what's all the fuss, now?" Gladmane asked in shock.

"It's the grand matriarch of the Rich family, Impossibly Rich, and her mogul husband and patriarch of the Rich family, Amazingly Rich," Flim explained, "They are two of the wealthiest ponies in Equestria. Though Impossibly does brag she's the wealthiest of the two." Impossibly Rich, played by Fluttershy, had pastel yellow fur with a green mane. She was wearing a glittery purple dress, a sky blue feather boa, blue shades with gems on the top, large orange round sunflower earrings, and gold flower bracelets around her fore-legs. Amazingly Rich, played by Mario, had peach colored fur with silver mane and tail and a flashy moneybag cutie mark. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, yellow vest, and a black top hat on his head.

"Well, why didn't somepony tell me?" Gladmane demanded, "You know how I like to give VIP guests my personal touch." He then ran a fore-hoof through his mane in a smug manner.

"Well, they're not exactly guests," said Flim, "Word is they're planning a resort of her own." He then whispered, "I think they're here to scout the competition."

"Oh, really?" said Gladmane as he glared at the two Rich ponies.

"And with their combined bits," Flim added, "they could take over the whole strip, hire anypony they want!" Gladmane growled as he gave Flim a death glare. Flim flinched.

"Uh, not me, of course!" said Flim nervously, "I love it here. My good-for-nothing brother, on the other hoof." Gladmane snorted angrily as he stomped up to Flam, who was with Impossibly and Amazingly Rich. But not before putting on his charming personality.

"Impossibly Rich, Amazingly Rich," said Gladmane, "what an honor it is to have you at my humble five-hoof resort. I'm sure Flam had done an excellent job showing you around, but nothing could beat a personalized tour from the mane himself. Uh-huh-huh." Fluttershy and Mario both whispered to Flam.

"You'll have to excuse, Mr. and Ms. Rich," said Flam, "They save their energy other ponies spend talking out loud and uses it to make more money."

"Mmm-hmm," Mario hummed snootily. Then he and Fluttershy whispered to Flam again.

"She'd _love_ a personal tour!" said Flam, "Say, in, uh, about an hour?"

"Well, that sounds right pleasant," said Gladmane, "And if you can break away for a moment, Flam, I'd love to see you in my office so I can get ready." Gladmane and the three ponies then parted ways, but Gladmane gave the two Rich ponies a death glare, which only Mario noticed in the corner of his eye. The three ponies then headed behind the curtain so they were in the backstage of the theater. Fluttershy removed her wig as Mario removed his glasses.

"Are all of you sure this is a good idea?" said Fluttershy with concern.

"Abso-tively!" Flim replied.

"Gladmane is one fish that's hooked but good!" Flam added.

"This needs to be done, Sis," said Mario in a hushed tone, "We gotta get Gladmane to tell the truth."

"I sure hope you two know what you're doin'," said Applejack with a concerned tone.

"Oho, don't you worry," said Flam, "When it comes to throwing ponies off their game..."

"No two ponies do it better than us!" Flim boasted. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Can't argue with that," said Applejack, her tone filled with annoyance and sarcasm. It was then Mario used his magic to place what looked like a black button on the back of Flam's ear.

"Huh?" Flam exclaimed.

"It's a compact microphone," said Mario as he opened his suit jacket to show a tape recorder inside of a pocket, "I'll record your conversation with Gladmane. If he says anything, we'll have it on tape and he'll never be the wiser!" Flim was very impressed as Flam smiled.

Later, Gladmane was in his main office, which had a large glass window to overlook the main lobby of the hotel. His back was facing away from his desk when Flam walked inside the office.

"Hey there, boss," said Flam cheerfully, "Impossibly and Amazingly Rich are just about ready for that tour. So what did you want to see me about?" Gladmane was smirking evilly before putting on a more passive and friendlier face as he turned around to face the salespony.

"Actually, there's something I want _you_ to see," said Gladmane as he revealed to Flam a map showing all the hotels and resorts on the Las Pegasus strip. His face was plastered on all of them, "The Grand Plan. Every hotel on this strip as amazing as this one, and every one of 'em _mine_." Flam whistled impressively.

"And all it'll take is a little salesponyship, like this," said Gladmane as he walked over to his loudspeaker and pressed a button, " _Hey there, friends. Uh-huh-huh. If you think my resort is fantastic, wait 'til see_ Ponet Fantastique! _Tickets are on sale now. Two for the price of one! Thank you! Thank you very much_!" He then walked away from the loudspeaker to speak to Flam.

"Now I know Impossibly and Amazingly Rich have probably made you a tempting offer to come work for them," Gladmane continued.

"Well, uh, now that you mention it..." Flam replied nervously.

"And as your friend," Gladmane interrupted, getting into Flam's face sternly, "I'd never tell you what to do. But nopony's gonna stand in the way of my plans, no matter how rich they are! And I sure wouldn't want you to end up on the losing side. Think you might consider staying here?"

"Um..." Flam stuttered, feeling rather intimidated.

"Well, all right then," said Gladmane before the two ponies exited his office. Flam stayed behind, adjusting his mini mic and wondering if Mario got everything. Mario and Fluttershy were already in disguise and waiting as the alicorn prince used another communicator to speak to Flim and Applejack.

"The rat has taken the cheese," Mario told the two ponies, "The rat has taken the cheese." Flim smirked as Applejack chuckled.

Soon the tour Gladmane was giving to the Rich couple reached the backstage of the theater, Applejack and Flim were waiting.

"They're comin'!" Applejack called out as she and Flim hid behind a wall. Flim then used his magic to hold a microphone as the group came up to their position.

"And last but not least, Mr. and Ms. Rich, the jewel in my crown," said Gladmane. Fluttershy and Mario both whispered to Flam.

"Impossibly and Amazingly want you to know they're _very_ impressed," said Flam, 'but don't think you can keep a resort of this caliber going for long."

"Oh? And why's that?" Gladmane asked in a very confident tone. Fluttershy and Mario whispered to Flam again.

"Because _you've_ got the best talents in the industry," said Flam, "What stops them from just leaving to join _any_ competitor?" Gladmane chuckled.

"Well, you see I have a trick for that," Gladmane replied, "I must confess. Uh-huh-huh. And it has to do with how I handle my employees." As Gladmane was speaking, Flim put the microphone above Gladmane. Flim, Flam, and Applejack smiled excitedly while Fluttershy and Mario kept their game faces on.

"And how is that?" Flam asked eagerly.

"Well, like friends, of course!" Gladmane said as he grabbed the mike hovering above his head, "And I treat every one of my employees with the kindness they deserve."

 _Oh great..._ Mario thought irritably but kept his game face on.

"That's it?" Flam stammered, "That's your secret, heh-heh? There's..." Flam cleared his throat, "... _nothing_ else?"

"Nope, just friendship," said Gladmane, "But you know all about friendship, don't you... _Fluttershy and Mario_!" Gladmane then pulled off Fluttershy's wig and then pulled off Mario's hat and wig. Flam was shocked. So were Flim and Applejack.

"You knew the whole time?" Flim remarked. Gladmane smirked and then reached into Mario's jacket, snatched the tape that had the conversation between Gladmane and Flam on it, and smashed the tape beyond repair.

"No!" Mario exclaimed as Fluttershy gasped in shock.

"Never try to con a con-pony," Gladmane said smugly before walking off and laughing, "Uh-huh-huh. Yeah!" Flim and Applejack looked rather disappointed. Mario quickly recovered from his shock and just smirked.

"Don't worry everypony," said Mario confidently as he examined the ruined remains of the tape on the floor, "We're down, but not out." Flim and Flam smirked. Applejack and Fluttershy just looked rather puzzled.

Sometime later, Gladmane was just stacking some bits on his desk when Applejack, Mario, and Fluttershy boldly entered his office with stern looks on their faces.

"I'd have thought you'd have hit the road by now," said Gladmane.

"You underestimate us, Gladmane," said Mario sternly, "We know what you're doing isn't right. And we also know you'd never admit it without being tricked."

"Mario, right," said Fluttershy, "but whether or not we were able to fool you or not, you can't just go on keeping ponies from getting along! It's just...mean!"

"Now, maybe it is," said Gladmane, "but it's a meanness that works."

"That's where you're wrong, Gladmane," said Mario sternly, "the loyalty your friends have only works if they believe you over their follow co-workers. But if they see sense and realize that you are the one telling them lies about each other, all that loyalty will disappear!"

"Which is why I do what I must to keep that from happening!" Gladmane retorted.

"But that isn't real friendship," Mario said sternly, " _Real_ friends don't go trying to make others fight with each other. They work to make resolutions when conflicts occur, not fuel them! _Real_ friends don't go tearing down the friendships with others just to make their own friendships stronger. That's just foolish risk tasking and it's not good business. I would know. I'm a successful businesspony in my own right, but I don't have to resort to _your_ kind of schemes to achieve that success. And because I didn't try breaking friendships, I have workers who will remain loyal to me without threatening them not to leave!"

"Oh, you don't seriously think being such a sweet and loving pony will make you successful businesspony?" said Gladmane before snapping sternly, "We live in a real world, Mario. Things don't work that way! Uh-huh-huh!"

"Neither does earning wealth through lies and deception!" said Mario, "Wealth earned through honesty and integrity carries _far_ more value than _anything_ you've earned!" Applejack and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Gladmane just laughed at them.

"And yet I'm ready to take control of Las Pegasus and _you_ , Prince Mario, are still considered a _small_ business pony, emphasis on the word _small_ ," Gladmane gloated, "You're one to talk about honesty and integrity when you were trying to trick me!"

"Like we said before, Gladmane," said Applejack sternly, "We only did it because we wanted you to tell the truth!"

"Well, unlike you're pathetic little ploy," Gladmane boasted, making Fluttershy lean back in shock and Mario glared, "I invented the "High Roller Hustle". But I supposed I should be impressed. You're the only ponies to ever figure out the secret to my success. Takes alot of work keepin' everypony fightin'. But as long as I keep 'em convinced that I'm their only friend, all of Las Pegasus will be mine. Oh, you can't trick a confession out of a pony like me! I'm _always_ one step ahead." Applejack was smirking.

"Well, you better you check your hooves," said Applejack, "because you've just stepped in a confession!" Applejack looked to her side to see Mario and Fluttershy by Gladmane's loudspeaker. Fluttershy was holding the button to turn it on and smiling as Mario just rested his fore-hooves on top of it with a large smirk on his face.

"That was so easy, it's sad," Mario remarked smugly.

"Oh no," Gladmane said in a panic, "No, no, w-w-wait, wait!" He then looked out of his window and saw Flim, Flam, Director, Trapeze Star, Roar Horn, and Sprigfield. They had heard everything.

"Did that sound okay?" Fluttershy asked through the loudspeaker.

"Never better!" said Flim and Flam excitedly. The other performers all had angry looks on their faces.

"Flim and Flam told us you'd see right through the fake rich ponies bit," Applejack explained to a now frazzled Gladmane, "and that once you did, you wouldn't be able to resist gloatin' about it! This is was all part of the plan!"

"If there's one weakness other than greed that you con-pony's have," Mario added, "it's the need to gloat about yourself."

"Oh, now, now, friends!" Gladmane pleaded as he pounded his hooves in the window, "Listen, I-I can explain everything!"

"I think you've done enough of that!" said Director sternly and then extended a fore-leg to Trapeze Star, "Darling?"

"Hmph!" was all Trapeze Star could say to Gladmane before she and Director walked away.

"Oh, I cannot believe we let him almost ruin our friendship!" said Roar Horn to Sprigfield.

"And our act," Sprigfield added before glaring at Gladmane, " _Good luck finding another one_!" The two stallions walked off snootily.

"Wait! No! Y'all come back!" Gladmane pleaded desperately as he pounded the glass some more, "Come on, I-I gonna be ruined! This is Gladmane, y'all! Come on, you can't do this to..." Gladmane ran out of the office, still wailing as he went to go after them. Applejack and Mario smirked.

"Gladmane has left the building!" said Applejack as she and Mario shared a hoof bump and a hug. Fluttershy just smiled. Then...

Three Flower Sprites appeared!

The Flower Sprites floated over to the three ponies since the ceiling was so low. The three ponies smiled before they jumped up to collect them.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

A single Flower Sprite floated before each pony as they stood on their hind legs. Each pony grabbed their respective Flower Sprite, twirled on their hind legs once, and then posed with the Flower Sprite above their heads.

"WAAA-HAAA!" the three ponies cheered excitedly before all three Flower Sprites entered Mario's body for safe keeping.

"And now it's time for some more Las Pegasus style singing!" said Mario excitedly.

"Mario, please," Applejack pleaded, "We've had enough Elvis Oatsley for a _long_ time."

"Who said anything about Elvis Oatsley?" said Mario, "I'm doing Tone Jones now!" Cue some background music in the background as Mario made a changing screen appear and came out wearing a black wide V neck suit with white undershirt and a curly short mane wig on his head. Applejack and Fluttershy were agape.

[Mario - impersonating Tom Jones voice as he swayed from side to side holding a microphone with his magic.]

 _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
But if I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see my cry_!

Applejack and Fluttershy recovered as Mario continued to sing. They both laughed and just danced to the music.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Gladmane was driven right out of Las Pegasus, leaving his resort and so-called business empire behind. Some construction workers shortly after to remove anything that had Gladmane's name within the resort, as well as removing his statue and letting it smash to pieces on the floor of the lobby. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario had just entered the lobby while clean up of the destroyed statue was underway.

"I guess the map wasn't on the fritz after all," said Fluttershy as her's, Mario's, and Applejack's cutie marks were now glowing and chiming to signify that another mission was complete.

"If it weren't for your history with Flim and Flam," Fluttershy continued, "you never would've been so determined to find somepony else to help, and we never would have found out that Gladmane was doing."

"Guess being a stubborn mule can work out for the best... _sometimes_ ," Mario remarked as Applejack chuckled and gave him a playful jab to the shoulder.

"And if it weren't for _you_ wantin' to show even those two con-ponies kindness," said Applejack, "we never would have been able to trick the trickster." Mario nodded in agreement. Then Applejack and Fluttershy got between Mario.

"And if it weren't for _you_ being so sweet and helpful," said Applejack and Fluttershy together, "We wouldn't have made Gladmane tell the truth _and_ have fun here too. We love you." The two ponies then kissed his cheeks, making Mario smile, and then they added in sassy tones, "Ya big doofus!"

"You just had to go there didn't you?" Mario sighed. Applejack and Fluttershy laughed as they gave him a hug. Mario rolled his eyes and happily hugged them back. Once they pulled away, the three ponies walked up to Flim and Flam, who were busy helping to clean up the destroyed remains of Gladmane's statue.

"Must've felt pretty nice to finally put all your connivin' and cheatin' skills to good use," said Applejack.

"In fact, we might think of it as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," said Flam.

"Emphasis on "once"," said Flim. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario gave them skeptical looks.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked suspiciously.

"Why can't you two just go legit?" said Mario annoyingly, "You've got the strong skills for both advertising and business. You could both be very successful doing things the honest way instead of doing these ridiculous schemes."

"Actually, we're doing just that," said Flim.

"After all, there's nothing dishonest about a hostile takeover!" Flam added.

"WAH?!" Mario said as he jaw dropped in shock, even Applejack and Fluttershy were stunned. Flam then pulled down a microphone that was connected to a loudspeaker.

" _While this establishment undergoes a slight change in management_ ," Flam announced, " _My brother and I want to assure you that it remains the pinnacle of Las Pegasus entertainment_! _Which is why we invite each and every one of you to experience the wonder of the_ Ponet Fantastique _Theater_ \- _at half the cost of admission_!"

" _And while you're appreciating the historic venue totally devoid of any performers of any kind,_ " Flim continued, " _we invite you to use the wonder of your own imagination to fill the space at no additional charge_!" Applejack, Fluttershy, and Mario just looked stunned. Suddenly...

"WAH-HA-HA!" Mario shrieked as a large crowd of ponies charge for the theater and ran right over him. Applejack and Fluttershy ducked and covered for dear life.

" _Flim and Flam_!" Applejack shouted, but was left unheard of as the two brothers disappeared by the time the crowd of ponies had passed.

"Well, that was...unexpected," said Fluttershy as she stood up.

"Should've known they pull a stunt like that!" said Applejack bitterly and then looked around, "Uh...where's big bother?" Fluttershy was looking up.

"Oh, he's just floating around," said Fluttershy, watching a now flattened Mario come floating down to them.

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he floated back down to the ground and then un-flattened himself.

"You okay, Big brother?" Applejack asked as she helped Mario to his hooves.

"I guess so," said Mario, "Can you girls do me favor?"

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Remind me to give the Cutie Map a _major_ tune up when we get home," Mario said wearily, "Suddenly this friendship mission doesn't feel like much of a success, even if we got Flower Sprites."

"Can't argue with that," said Applejack in agreement.

"Oh, I don't know," said Fluttershy, "Maybe they''ll run the resort honestly." Mario and Applejack glared.

"Yeah, even saying that aloud sounded pretty stupid," Fluttershy remarked as she face-hooved herself.

All three ponies could agree that they wished this common phrase was true.

What happens in Las Pegasus, stays in Las Pegasus.

 **The ending might feel a bit dissatisfying, but that's how I honestly felt at the end of the episode. I was glad Gladmane got foiled of his schemes, but it allowed Flim and Flam to do exactly what that stallion feared the most. Take over the resort. And unless season nine has any unexpected surprises with Flim and Flam. They'll be keeping that resort from here on out.**

 **I hope everypony enjoyed my tribute to both Elvis Presley with pony version of "Hound Dog" and "Blue Suede Shoes" as well as Sir Tom Jones' famous song "It's Not Unusual". Both were well known performers in the hay-days of Las Vegas. It makes sense pony versions of them would have been big in Las Pegasus.**

 **And you got some more bonding between Fluttershy, Applejack, and Mario, especially Mario and Fluttershy. Just another reminder that despite how sassy she is with him, she loves him and they are the best of friends. If you remember back in previous seasons, Twilight used to get jealous of how close they were, even when Fluttershy already had her own love interest.**

 **Next Time: Starlight gets a hard reminder of how having total control and friendship lessons do not go well together. And she learns how dangerous it can be when ponies follow her EXACT WORDS!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	144. Every Little Thing She Does

Every Little Thing She Does

 _Pony's Log Number 621: Sis is about to learn the hard way that having total control over a situation doesn't make handling it easier..._

One day, the sun was barely rising behind the castle of friendship, Twilight, Mario, and Starlight entered the library. All three ponies still looked rather sleepy. Starlight yawned, followed by Mario, and lastly Twilight.

"Why is it every time I wake up early on purpose, I feel like most of me didn't even wake up even though I'm out of bed," Mario asked groggily.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Starlight replied sleepily. Twilight then grabbed a list with her magic and then faced Starlight.

"I've prepared a full day of spells," Twilight explained the lilac pony, "You've been doing great, but now it's time for a real challenge!"

"On a scale of one to ten, we're cranking things up to level nine," Mario added as he stood next to his wife, "Think you can handle it."

"Oh-ho-ho! It's on!" said Starlight with determination, "Where do we begin?"

"Teleportation," said Twilight with smirk, "Multiple locations! Try to keep up!"

"And don't take too long," Mario added with his own smirk and then the alicorn couple teleported away. Starlight then poofed. Twilight and Mario both appeared hovering outside the castle. Starlight then appeared nearby, using her floating magic to stay in the air.

"Not bad," Mario smirked. Twilight and Mario then quickly teleported away. This time, they arrived in middle of the Everfree forest. Starlight shortly appeared standing on a tree branch just a few feet away.

"Nice," said Mario and then he and Twilight disappeared. Their next location was underwater. Starlight was so surprised as she appeared beside the two ponies that she quickly held her breath for air. Fortunately, Twilight and Mario's next location was above the water and in an area filled with tall rock columns. Mario and Twilight landed in one ledge while Starlight landed on the other.

"Keep it up, Sis!" said Mario as he and Twilight disappeared once again. They're next stop was hanging upside down from a cave. Starlight appeared right behind the alicorn couple and also hanging upside down. Starlight then noticed the snoozing bats. Twilight and Mario noticed them as well and cringed.

"Let's get out of here," Mario said in the quietest audible tone he could muster and they teleported away.

Once the teleportation was done, Mario set up a table with various objects on it.

"Transfiguration!" said Twilight as she fired a magic blast at an apple, turning it into a nest full of eggs. And a baby chick hatched from one of the eggs. Starlight then fired a magic blast at various objects at the table. She turned some books into a teacup, an ink bottle and quill into a top hat, a candlestick and holder into a carrot dog, another book into a watermelon, a scroll into a teapot, and then some other objects into a banana and a pair of dentures. Starlight's horn was red and smoking from usage and she blew on it to cool it down. She then blinked.

"Whoops, I didn't leave anything for Mario," said Starlight sheepishly. Mario then smirked.

"Self-transfiguration," said Mario as he made his horn glow. Mario then turned into a race cart, a helicopter, a train, and a giant mechanical mole with rotating arms and wearing sunshades. He then returned himself back to normal.

"Can you do that?" Mario challenged. Starlight smirked as she turned herself into a mini hot air balloon, a submarine, a mine cart, and a bobsled. Then she returned herself to normal. Starlight then exchanged smiles with Twilight and Mario. The alicorn couple smiled back. Next, the tables were cleared as Starlight, Mario, and Twilight stood equal distances from each other.

"Shields!" Twilight called out as she fired a magic blast at Starlight. Mario fired a blast at Starlight as well. Starlight made a Captain America, or Equestria in this universe, style shield to block the attacks. Starlight smirked deviously and then fired a magic blast as Mario. Mario spin jumped right at the oncoming black and made a whitish shield appear at just the right moment to block the attack. Mario smirked as he uncurled himself, standing on his hind legs to ready for another attack. Starlight then went for another magic blast a Twilight. Twilight used a traditional dome shield to block the attack.

"Honey, double team!" Twilight called out.

"Mario time!" the alicorn prince replied as he and Twilight hovered into the air and, together, they fired two long steady magic blasts at Starlight. Starlight jumped into the air and encased herself into a crystal shaped shield. The magic combined from both Mario and Twilight pushed Starlight's crystal shield across the floor. Once Mario and Twilight had stopped firing their magic, Starlight smirked from inside her shield and made it explode, which blew away all the books off the library shelves and knocking away some of the tables.

"Yikes!" Mario yelped as he and Twilight used bubble shields to protect themselves from the oncoming blast. Once the blast had subsided, Starlight used her hover magic to land softly back on the ground. The library was a complete mess.

"Whoo! I am on fire!" said Starlight excitedly, "What's next?" Twilight and Mario lowered their shields and examined the mess.

"Maybe there is such a thing as too much studying," said Twilight sheepishly. It was then the hanging ladder on a shelf behind her fell over, making Twilight smile sheepishly. Mario was rather stunned.

"Twilight, saying that there is such a thing as too much studying," said Mario in shock, "Now I've seen everything."

"Bleh!" Twilight retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him. Mario returned the gesture and smirked. Starlight just giggled at the couple.

(Main theme)

"Maybe we should call it an early day," said Twilight as she looked at the mess again.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" said a familiar filly voice.

"They must've been practicing magic in here again," said a familiar dragon voice. Twilight and Mario looked back to see that Spike and Diamond Tiara were peeking inside of the library.

"Must have been some pretty powerful magic," said Diamond Tiara.

"You two can come inside to watch if you want," said Twilight as the little dragon and filly entered the room and stood beside Twilight. Diamond Tiara couldn't help giving the purple alicorn a loving nuzzle on her leg, which Twilight gave the filly a hug in return. Starlight then cleared her throat to get their attention.

"As you know, speed spells like _Accelero_ are _not_ easy," said Starlight explained, "and while Mario can naturally ran at high speed, unicorns like me have speeds spells to keep up with him. Not only that, but if done correctly, they allow you to be _much_ more efficient with your day." Starlight then glowed her horn and zoomed off at sonic speed. Within seconds, she cleaned up and put back all the books on the shelf...and in catalogue order!

"Way to go, Starlight!" said Spike.

"That was so cool, Big Sis," added Diamond Tiara, "Master, how fast did she go." Mario, who was using a magic speed detector, had his eyes bugged out.

"Mach 4.1!" said Mario, "That's double my top speed! No wonder she has no problem keeping up with me!" Starlight chuckled.

"I'm not finished," said Starlight, feeling rather confident, "I've discovered a very old spell, _Similo Duplexis._ When combined with _Accelero_ in just the right way," She made her horn glow and suddenly a perfect copy of herself appeared to the left.

"You can literally be in two places at once!" said the two Starlights together. Diamond Tiara, Spike, and Twilight were stunned. Mario gave an long whistle. Starlight then made her copy disappear and sighed contently, " _Now_ I'm finished."

"That sounds like the spell I used to create my Copy Flower," said Mario as he pulled out a purple flower with the similar design to his fire flower. Starlight blinked.

"You actually made a _Duplexis Accelero_ item?!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Or Copy Flower for short," said Mario as he tossed it into the air. The flower turned into magical dust that landed around Mario. Then a couple dozen copies of Mario sprouted behind him.

"Marios ready to serve you, Princess!" said the Marios as they gave Twilight a salute. Twilight giggled excitedly.

"Me like!" Twilight replied with a smirk, "But I prefer just _one_ Mario for now." The Mario smiled as Mario used his horn to power down, making the copies all disappear.

"Ironically, it took me years to perfect that spell," said Mario and then turned to Starlight, "but _you_ mastered it in just a matter of days! That's amazing!"

"Indeed," said Twilight as she walked up to Starlight, "I have to admit, your skills with magic really are nothing short of amazing. I'm very impressed." Starlight laughed.

"I've always been something of a natural," said Starlight smugly as she patted the edge of her mane.

"Let's not get carried away, Sis," Mario warned with a smirk. Starlight just stuck her tongue out at him, but still chuckled to show she was only joking.

"However, it doesn't look like you've tackled any friendship lessons since you met Trixie," Twilight pointed out as she held a clipboard with her magic. Starlight was stunned. Diamond Tiara and Mario were stunned as well.

"Are you sure?" Starlight asked as she looked at the clipboard, "I could've sworn there were a couple in there somewhere.

"I'm sure," said Twilight with a skeptical look on her face.

"Wait a minute, Twilight!" said Diamond Tiara, "What about Thorax? Starlight did remark that friendship lessons can happen anywhere. Wouldn't that count as a friendship lesson?"

"Yeah, yeah, Di's right," said Starlight, "That was a friendship problem."

"Maybe so," said Twilight, "But _that_ friendship problem was mostly solved by Di and Spike. So in regards to Starlight, that doesn't count."

"Oh..." said Diamond Tiara and Starlight together.

"I see..." said Starlight sheepishly, "Well, I'm really quite busy this week. So many commitments. I'll _try_ and find some time in my-" Starlight slowly backed up and tried to leave, but Twilight teleported in front of the lilac unicorn to stop her.

"No time like the present!" said Twilight as Spike appeared carrying a tall stack of books and Diamond Tiara stood nearby with her saddle bag, which had some parchments and pencils sticking out of it, "Spike, Di, Mario, and I are headed to Canterlot. Princess Celestia wanted me to give her students a quick overview of the history of enchanted objects in Equestria. We'll be back after the presentation, which should be..."

"Twenty moons from now?" Spike remarked sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Diamond Tiara remarked and sighed, "There goes my fillyhood."

"Tonight!" Twilight shot back, glaring at the both of them, "and need I remind a certain filly that she's only coming along because Cheerilee said any pony who could attend the lecture could write an extra credit report." Diamond Tiara smiled apologetically.

"Sorry..." said Diamond Tiara, "I just hope I brought enough parchment for taking notes."

"Don't worry, Di," said Twilight, "It's a quick presentation."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that..." Spike muttered to himself. Diamond Tiara heard but just rolled her eyes at the little dragon.

"You can tackle a friendship lesson today, and we can review your progress when I get back later this evening," said Twilight as she, Mario, Diamond Tiara, and Spike walked past Starlight in for foreground.

"Of course!" said Starlight nervously, "No problem! Friendship lesson...On it..."

"Great! Can't wait!" said Twilight as she used her magic to give Spike a tall stack of note cards, "Now, Spike, help me color-code these cards according to theme, place, and object." Spike just sighed annoyingly. Diamond Tiara watched as Starlight nervously walked out of the library. Mario noticed the little filly was watching the lilac unicorn make her exit. He had also seen how nervous Starlight looked and was rather worried about her.

Back in her bedroom, Starlight was just reclining on her bed as she used her magic to rotate some shaped blocks. Then there was a knock on the door, which startled Starlight and the blocks she was holding with her magic fell into her stomach and then onto the floor. She quickly sat up and rushed to her desk as Spike and Diamond Tiara entered. They were both surprised to see Starlight looking rather busy.

"Huh? Huh! Oh, yeah. Mm-hmm," Starlight hummed pretending not to notice that she had guests while reading a book and some notes. Spike liked rather stunned while Diamond Tiara had an unamused look on her face.

"Hey! Twilight, Mario, Di, and I are about to head to Canterlot," Spike announced, "Just checking to see if you need anything before we left."

"Yeah, a snack, a hug, somepony to talk to about the fact that you seemed completely nervous about something but are hiding instead of talking about it," Diamond Tiara listed out, saying the final suggestion in one breath.

"I...was...just trying to decide which friendship lesson I was going to tackle while you four were in Canterlot," said Starlight as she used her magic to pull out her lesson ideas, which were all crumpled up in her little waste basket, "Oh, yep, right, where I just let them a second ago."

"In the waste basket?" Diamond Tiara remarked in a deadpan tone, not believing that was an accident. Spike just blew the dust off of the notes and looked at them.

""Bake a cake with Pinkie Pie"," Spike read aloud, ""scrapbook with Applejack", "sew with Rarity"..." Starlight just groaned as Diamond Tiara looked at the lilac unicorn curiously.

""Help an animal with Fluttershy"," Spike continued and then looked at the last lesson with a puzzled look, ""chillax with Rainbow Dash?" What is chillaxing?"

"No idea," said Starlight as Diamond Tiara groaned and face-hoof herself.

"It's just a slang term used when ponies relax or chill out together," said Diamond Tiara, "It's just a way of saying you're gonna just take it easy and have some peace and quiet! It's a word the _cool ponies_ say to make themselves sound cooler and such. And I just sounded like Twilight explaining this to you."

"You are kinda turning into her, Di," Spike remarked.

"Better Twilight than Spoiled Rich," said Diamond Tiara.

"Good point," said Spike. Starlight then groaned again, reminding Spike and Diamond Tiara why they were there.

"You know, uh, if you're nervous about your friendship lessons," said Spike gently, "It's totally okay to say so."

"Yeah, being nervous isn't anything to be ashamed of," said Diamond Tiara, "I get nervous during my friendship lessons too after all."

"Nervous, me?" Starlight remarked and did a fake laugh as she walked up to the two friends, "Oh Spike! Oh Di! You two really are hilarious, ha-ha. You think I'm nervous that I'm gonna fail something as _simple_ as baking a cake?"

"Baking a cake?" Diamond Tiara asked, feeling very puzzled.

"Well, if you were, we'd be-" Spike tried to add, but was cut off.

"Silly!" said Starlight, getting into both of their faces, "Twilight just said how impressed she was I combined a speed spell and a duplication spell. _That_ was a challenge. These? Pfft, hah! I could combine all five of these at the same time without breaking a sweat." Starlight then walked away with a mischievous smirk on her face. Diamond Tiara and Spike just looked stunned.

"Say what?" Diamond Tiara remarked, feeling very confused.

"I think you're missing-" Spike tried to say.

"An opportunity to really impress Twilight, even Mario too?" Starlight finished for Spike and then gasped, "Great idea Spike and Di! I'm gonna get right on that! Good talk." Starlight then walked out of the room before either the filly or dragon could reply.

"Big Sis is making _no_ sense at all," said Diamond Tiara.

"And I thought Twilight was the master of the freak-out," said Spike.

"Should we tell Mario and Twilight about this?" Diamond Tiara asked the little dragon.

"Starlight hasn't done anything yet," Spike remarked, "She knows by now that she can go to Twilight or Mario about her nerves. I think all we can do for now is hope for the best." Diamond Tiara sighed.

"I guess so," said Diamond Tiara reluctantly, "But I do hope Big Sis doesn't do anything stupid." Spike just sighed and nodded in agreement, but deep down, they knew there was going to be trouble while they were gone. Plus, Diamond Tiara secretly planned on telling Mario about Starlight's nerves later when she had the chance.

Once the three ponies and Spike had left to Canterlot, Starlight asked the rest of the Mane eight to arrive at the castle. She wasted no time explaining her brilliant idea about her friendship lessons to the group.

"So, with your help," Starlight concluded to the group, "I figure these should be done in no time." The rest of the group didn't seem as confident about Starlight's idea.

"You really want to do all these friendship lessons at the same time?" Shenran asked.

"Are you sure this is what Twilight would want?" Applejack asked as well, "And did Mario recommend you do this? Seems like you might want to take your time with each of these."

"But by working together as a team," Starlight replied, "we can get them done faster. And isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship?" Starlight gave them all a rather persuasive smirk. Shenran quivered and then leaned into Fluttershy.

"I know Starlight is good now, but the way she's trying to get us to see things her way gives me goosebumps," Shenran whispered to his wife.

"You know what they say," Fluttershy replied in a quiet voice, "Old habits die hard." Shenran hummed and nodded in agreement.

"I...guess," said Applejack as she and Rarity shared worried looks with each other.

"Super!" said Starlight, "Pinkie Pie, since we're baking, you will be in the kitchen." Pinkie replied by gasping and inhaling excitedly.

"Rarity, Applejack, you two can set up in the library," Starlight told the two ponies.

"Oh, I don't know that a dusty old library has the proper lighting," said Rarity, "Perhaps we can stay out here in the foyer."

"I thought that Fluttershy, and I guess now Shenran too, and I could work with the animals right here in the foyer," Starlight suggested. Fluttershy had several animals with her and her husband beside her. Harry gave a weary growl to Shenran.

"Me too, Harry," Shenran told him quietly, "Me, too."

"Oh, um, whatever you think is best," Fluttershy replied her shy manner.

"Honey, if you think there's a better-mmph!" Shenran was cut off when Fluttershy put a fore-hoof to his mouth.

"Just be quiet and look cute, dear," said Fluttershy, "As I said before, Starlight, whatever you think is best."

"Great," said Starlight, "Now, Rainbow Dash-"

"It might depend on the animal," Fluttershy continued and interrupting the lilac unicorn and then headed over to an eagle with its wing in a sling, "For instance, this poor little eagle with a sprained wing might be better off up in one of the towers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure," said Starlight quickly as well as dismissively.

"And these adorable little chipmunks might prefer a nook somewhere," said Fluttershy, "Maybe if you spend some time getting to know-"

"In a minute, Fluttershy," Starlight interrupted, but wasn't exactly listening at all. Shenran glared at the lilac unicorn, but Starlight paid no attention to him either.

"Uh, I don't know, if we can chillax properly in the castle," said Rainbow, "We need very specific conditions for optimal chillaxing." Shenran went to speak when Rianbow shot him a stern glare, " _and the meditation room you made for Mario doesn't count_!"

"I was gonna suggest the room where Mario installed the jacuzzi," Shenran said rather bitterly.

"Oooh! Mario's got one of those?" said Starlight with interest, "He never told me about it..."

"Nah!" said Rainbow dismissively, "Doesn't suit my awesome standards of chillaxing."

"Didn't know you had standards," Shenran remarked bluntly.

"Grrr!" Rainbow growled.

"Enough!" Starlight snapped and then spoke to Rainbow in a calmer tone, "I just assumed chillaxing could happen anywhere."

"Heh. Shows what you know about chillaxing," Rainbow remaked in her over-confident tone, "Let me do some location scouting." Rainbow then zoomed off before Starlight could answer.

"Okay..." said Starlight slowly as she headed over to Applejack, "it seemed more efficient to start with the scrapbooking, so we can get it out of the-"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh!" Pinkie interrupted as she bounced about, failing all four of her legs in the air, "Can we start with me? We're gonna need time for the cake to bake! After all..."

"And now it's time for silly songs with..." Shenran was interrupted when Pinkie got into his face.

"Shenran, let me just say this once," Pinkie said sternly, "I _really_ didn't like it when Mario used to intro my random songs. So please don't you start doing it? Okay?" Shenran was taken aback by Pinkie stern look and tone.

"Sorry," said Shenran simply before Pinkie's facial expression soften and she want to being cheerful again.

"It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake-" Pinkie sing-sang until Starlight shoved a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"Uh, we're on a schedule, no time for a song," said Starlight quickly, "We can start with baking, then-"

"But we can't design dresses after you've been baking with Pinkie," said Rarity and added in a hushed tone, "She can be a bit messy." Starlight then turned as Pinkie squirted a large amount of canned frosting into her mouth.

"Mmm!" Pinkie hummed with stuffed cheeks. Starlight and Rarity just stared until the former recomposed herself first.

"Fine," said Starlight, "We can start with the dresses, and then-"

"While y'all figure that out," said Applejack, cutting the unicorn off, "I'm gonna start layin' out the pictures for scrapbookin'. We got a whole lot of time to cover."

"How much is a whole lot?" Starlight asked, feeling rather wearied. Applejack turned around to her cart, which had very tall stacks of books in it.

"We've got at least eighty moons worth of memories to go through," Applejack replied.

"Eighty moons?!" Starlight exclaimed as she zipped up beside her.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned, "There is nowhere to chillax in this castle! We're gonna have to set up somewhere else."

"You are just way too picky!" Shenran retorted as she walked up to the two ponies. Soon he, along with Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were soon arguing all at once. Starlight quickly became overwhelmed.

"Could you all excuse me for...one...second?" Starlight asked timidly before she zoomed off as fast as her legs could take her.

"Wow," said Rainbow, "That pony really needs to chillax."

"Not really," said Shenran, "We're the ones who overwhelmed her." The others just shared sad looks of agreement with each other.

It wasn't long before Starlight entered the library and was hyperventilating. She quickly did some controlled breathing exercises to calm herself down.

"Okay, Starlight, You've got this," Starlight told herself, A handful of friendship lessons is nothing compared to the spells you've mastered." Starlight then laughed nervously before the grabbed a book from the shelf and started to file through it.

"Maybe if I cast a little spell to help things along..." Starlight pondered as she read the book, "Something simple and safe. _Fiducia Compelus_...That's not bad. They would barely notice it, but...is it enough? Oh..." Starlight then grabbed another book and looked through it.

"Oh...Maybe _Cogeria_ so they're more...open to suggestion," Starlight thought aloud, "Oh, or maybe _Cogeria_ combined with _Fiducia Compelus_! Yes, that could work nicely! Oh, with a hint of _Persuadere_ to be sure it sticks." She then combined the three spells into a miniature orb.

"Everypony'll probably thank me for getting it all done so quickly," said Starlight to herself, "And Twilight and Mario will be thrilled I've completed so many lessons. Everypony wins!" Starlight then launched the orb so it homed directly to the foyer where the six ponies were located and the orb detonated, causing a bright light to erupt that was so large that it was seen from outside the library.

(Cue "Wilhelm scream")

That scream came from Shenran, but Starlight was so busy feeling proud of herself to notice.

"Congratulations, Starlight," the lilac unicorn bragged to herself, "You're a genius." She then trotted out of the library and looked down at the group from above and gasped. The magic was not only surrounding the entire group. But they were now standing in a complete state of suspended animation.

"Maybe the congratulations were a bit premature..." Starlight said wearily before she made her way down. She then waved a fore-hoof across Pinkie's face, but there was no response from the pink pony.

" _Cogeria...Persuadere...Fiducia..._ Hmm," Starlight pondered as she listed her spells and then realized something, "Ah! Of course! _Fiducia Compelus_ needs a trigger." Starlight then made her horn and eyes glow white.

" _Ponies_! _Hear my voice and listen_!" Starlight called out and made another orb of magic erupt from her horn at the group. Each pony blinked to show they were no longer in suspension, but their shrunken eyes were a sign that the spell she cast on them was still in effect.

"Pinkie, kitchen, Rarity, Applejack, library," Starlight commanded, "Fluttershy, stay here. Rainbow Dash, find somewhere inside the castle and set up a place where we can chillax." Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity ran off to their respective rooms. Rainbow flew away at high speed so only Fluttershy and Shenran remained. Starlight then blinked.

"Oh! I forgot Shenran was here," said Starlight, "might as well put him to go use."

"Shenran?" Starlight called out as she walked up to the Pegasus stallion.

"Yes Starlight Glimmer?" Shenran asked in a mechanical tone.

"Can you please walk around the castle and watch out for anything suspicious for me?" Starlight asked.

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," said Shenran, "what suspicious things should I look out for?"

"Huh?' said Starlight, but then recomposed herself, "Just walk around and watch the castle okay."

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," Shenran replied and walked away. Starlight couldn't help but smile. Things seemed to be working out better than she had hoped. She then headed into the kitchen were Pinkie was just waiting for her.

"Let's get to work, Pinkie!" said Starlight as she walked up to the pink pony.

"Okie-dokie!" said Pinkie in a mechanical tone, "What would you like to do first?"

"Uh, what are we _supposed_ to do first?" Starlight asked.

"Whatever you want to do first, Starlight Glimmer," Pinkie replied. Starlight then grabbed a baking book and opened it to a cake recipe.

"In a medium-size mixing bowl," Starlight real aloud, "Beat together eggs, sugar, two teaspoons of vanilla..." Starlight then turned to see that Pinkie had done all the instructions with lightning fast fore-hooves, "mix in flour..." Starlight then watched as Pinkie did just that in one second flat and smiled as she kept reading, "add baking soda, salt, and cinnamon! Hmm, think you can take it from here?" She pushed the baking book over to Pinkie.

"Take what from where?" Pinkie asked.

"The baking," Starlight replied as a matter of fact, "Just keep following the instructions in the book until I get back." She then walked off toward the kitchen door.

"Abso-tively," said Pinkie, "Instruction following starting...now!" She then used to lightning fast fore-hooves to mix and combine the ingredients quickly. Starlight smiled.

"Baking a cake-check!" said Starlight smugly, "Now on to sewing!" Starlight then closed the door and headed to library. Inside the library room, Applejack was just sitting quietly at a table waiting for Starlight. Rarity was just using her magic to put her sewing materials on another table when Starlight arrived.

"What do you have in mind, Rarity?" Starlight asked the marshmallow pony.

"Whatever you want to have in my mind, Starlight Glimmer," Rarity replied in a mechanical tone. Starlight then blinked for a moment before grabbing a book on sewing from the shelf.

"Can you make a dress exactly like that one?" Starlight asked as she pointed at the picture.

" _Just_ like that one?" Rarity asked.

"Just like it," Starlight replied.

"Absolutely, it will look perfectly divine," Rarity answered as she took the page with her magic and looked at it. Starlight walked over to Applejack with a smug smile on her face until she saw all the photos on the table.

"That's a whole lot of photos," Starlight remarked to the orange pony, "How you usually organize them?"

"However you want me to organize them, Starlight," said Applejack in a mechanical tone.

"Okay," said Starlight and then pointed to a picture of Granny Smith with a pig riding an inner tube in the background.

"Sweet Apple Acres, twenty moons ago," Applejack explained, "Granny Smith was lookin' for her favorite pie tin. She looked in the kitchen, but it wasn't there. She looked in the barn, but it wasn't there." Starlight quickly grew bored and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I don't need _every_ little detail," said Starlight, "Heh. Just sum up the story in one sentence."

"Huh. Turns out Granny Smith didn't know how to make a pig do the backstroke," Applejack replied.

"Uh-huh..." said Starlight in an unamused tone as she walked up to Applejack from behind the table, "Why don't you keep putting these photos in chronological order, and when I come back, you can give me more...highlights?"

"Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer," Applejack replied and got to work. Starlight gave the orange pony an annoyed look and then left the library to find Fluttershy.

In the foyer, Fluttershy was just standing around and hadn't moved as Starlight came down a curved staircase to see her.

"Fluttershy, where are all the animals?" Starlight asked.

"They ran away," said Fluttershy in a mechanical tone.

"And why didn't you stop them?" Starlight asked in a plain tone.

"Because you didn't ask me to," Fluttershy answered.

"Obviously I wanted you to...never mind," said Starlight in an annoyed tone, "Can you please round up all the animals in the castle and bring them back here to the foyer?"

"All the animals. Got it," said Fluttershy and then hovered away. It was then Rainbow hovered past the foreground and was heading upstairs when Starlight stopped her.

"Did you find a place to chillax, Rainbow Dash?" Starlight asked.

"Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer!" Rainbow replied in a mechanical tone.

"Great. Let me know when it's ready," said Starlight.

"Yes, Starlight Glimmer," said Rainbow as she flew off. Starlight just smiled as she watched Rainbow disappear. Then she noticed from a castle window that Shenran was outside the castle. She gasped and rushed outside. She saw that Shenran had created an indention around the base of the castle from where he had been walking in a large circle.

"Shenran! What in Equestria are you doing out here?" Starlight asked.

"You told me to walk around and watch the castle, Starlight Glimmer," Shenran replied as he kept walking and _watching_ the castle. Starlight face-hoofed herself.

"I wanted you to walk around the castle and do it by walking _inside_ the castle," Starlight remarked irritably.

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," Shenran replied and walked inside. Starlight just rolled her eyes before following. She then noticed that Shenran was now walking toward a dead end and then stopped and stood there. Starlight rushed up to him.

"What are you doing now?" Starlight asked in exasperation.

"You asked me to walk around the castle," said Shenran, "but there's a wall in the way and I can't keeping walking around the castle."

"Ever considered turning around and walking in another direction?" Starlight asked irritably.

"You told me to walk around the castle," Shenran replied, "You didn't say anything about turning around." Starlight growled inwardly.

"Just wait here until I get back then," Starlight snapped impatiently.

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," said Shenran, "anything else you want me to do?"

"I don't know, stare at the wall or something!" Starlight bellowed and the stomped off. She had not gone a few feet when...

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare..." Shenran said in a long droned out tone. Starlight just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, you knock yourself out there, Shenran," Starlight remarked irritably under her breath.

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," said Shenran, since he had heard the lilac unicorn. Starlight then winced at what she had just said and before she could turn around and take it back.

POW!

THUD!

(Lose a life fanfare)

Starlight just put a fore-hoof to her head and gritted her teeth. She really didn't want to turn around and see what Shenran did to _literally_ knock himself out.

"Keep it together, girl," Starlight told herself as she tried to calm herself down, "This will all be over soon." Starlight then took a long deep breath as she went to revive Shenran, quickly used her magic to write down instructions on where Shenran should go walk in the castle and headed back to the library.

Once Starlight was in the library, she had gone back to Applejack and her scrapbooking. It didn't take long before she was feeling absolutely bored and miserable.

"Granny Smith knew she was gonna need a bigger boat," Applejack continued as she showed Starlight a picture of Goldie Delicious sitting on a bench surrounded by lots of cats, "So Goldie Delicious says, "If you can't say anythin' nice about anypony, come sit by me!"" Applejack then showed Starlight another picture of Big Mac and a pig using mud to hide from what looked like a timberwolf, "Big Mac knew if he just covered himself in mud, the creature wouldn't be able to see him!" Starlight said nothing.

"Starlight Glimmer," Rarity called out as the lilac unicorn zoomed away to see what the marshmallow unicorn wanted, "I have finished the dress. Isn't it gorgeous?" Rarity showed Starlight...a perfect _drawing_ of the dress in the book.

"What is that?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"You wanted me to make a dress exactly like the one in the book," Rarity replied. Starlight rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Go make a _real_ dress out of fabric," Starlight told Rarity, "exactly like the one in the book."

"Ah, I see," said Rarity as she stomped the drawing with a hoof, "Yes, of course, Starlight Glimmer." Rarity rushed off. Starlight smiled and turned to leave when she realized she should add one more detail.

"Rarity!" said Starlight, "Make it _bigger_ than the one in the book."

"Of course, darling," said Rarity, "Bigger it is." Before the marshmallow pony was a mouse, who was ready to model for the dress Rarity would have made from the book. The mouse just shrugged her shoulders once she realized she wasn't getting a dress after all. Starlight then stomped annoyingly up to Applejack.

"She was just a pony standin' in front of another pony askin for him to love her," Applejack continued while holding another picture. Starlight just made a long face before exiting the library. She had barely stared walking down the hallway when she bumped into Shenran.

"Shenran!" Starlight snapped, "I thought you were following the trail of note cards I left you!"

"I ran out of note cards, Starlight Glimmer," said Shenran. Starlight groaned.

"What do you want me do to now?" Shenran asked.

"I don't know, dancing, sword fighting, go jump in a lake! I don't care!" Starlight bellowed and walked off.

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," said Shenran and hovered off...to go find a lake to jump in! Starlight then stomped up to the kitchen. She had barely opened the door when she was avalanched by a large mountain of cakes and baking ingredients. She quickly surfaced and then pushed the items to the side to get inside the kitchen. She was shocked to see that the kitchen was loaded with baked goods and baking ingredients and Pinkie was still using lightning fast fore-hooves to bake at high speed.

"Pinkie, what you are you doing?!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Following all of the instructions in the cookbook in order, Starlight Glimmer!" Pinkie answered as she kept working at ultra-high speed.

"I meant just the one cake!" Starlight replied, "I was only gone a few minutes! How in Equestria did you get all of this done so fast?"

"First, I combined three eggs, then I-" Pinkie was then cut off when Starlight encased the pink pony in her magic grip...and used another spell to seal her mouth shut.

Wait...there's actually a spell to shut Pinkie's mouth?!

I gotta ask Starlight about that spell later...

"Think the baking lesson is done," said Starlight bluntly as Pinkie hovered in the air next to her. Suddenly, there was a loud growl outside the kitchen.

"Oh, what now?" Starlight asked as she ran out of the kitchen. Little did she know that Pinkie had another cake in the oven...and it was now starting to burn and smoke was coming out of the oven! Starlight then raced down the hallway with Pinkie in her magic grip. They passed the entrance to the library where Applejack was still monologuing about pictures.

"They can take our farm, but they can't take our freedom!" Applejack cried out, but no one was there to listen. Starlight then arrived in foyer to see Harry and several other animals all huddled up together and trembling fearfully.

"What's going on?!" Starlight asked with concern. Harry growled fearfully in reply as he pointed to what was scaring them so badly. Fluttershy then walked up to Starlight, covered from head to hoof in creepy-crawly bugs and even had a bat in her mane.

"I gathered all the animals like you asked, Starlight Glimmer," said Fluttershy, "do you know where my husband is?" Starlight cringed, remembering the last thing she told Shenran. She also dropped Pinkie to the floor.

"Uhh...be right back!" Starlight said quickly before she teleported away. A few seconds later, she returned and dropped a now soaking Shenran on the floor. His tongue was dangling out of his mouth and he wasn't moving. Starlight gently pumped his stomach when...

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

Shenran squirted a jet of water into Starlight's face. Getting her mane wet and a medium fish flopping in her mane. She looked very annoyed.

"You know, Shenran, if you're gonna jump into a lake," said Starlight sternly as she tossed the fish out of her mane with her magic, "I expected you to swim to surface before you drown!"

"You only told me to jump into a lake, Starlight Glimmer," Shenran replied, "You didn't say anything about swimming." Starlight growled as she sternly face-hoofed herself.

"Well next time you're in water, _you better swim to the surface_!" Starlight yelled, " _swim like a fish if you have too_!"

"Okay, Starlight Glimmer," said Shenran. Starlight huffed when Rarity walked by in the fore-ground. The marshmallow mare then blinked and smirked as she walked over to the still cowering animals.

"Oh yes, this will do nicely," said Rarity as she literally pulled the rug out from under all the animals with her magic, rolled it up, and walked off with the rug.

"A much bigger dress!" said Rarity as she headed back to the library.

"It was the best of apples, it was the worst of apples!" Applejack declared from the library, making Starlight cringe again.

"I can handle this," said Starlight as she definitively exhaled, "It's just magic, and I know magic." It was then she saw black clouds of smoke forming above her head.

"What's that?!" Starlight asked. Pinkie tried to answer, but her mouth was still magically sealed shut.

"What did you say?" Starlight asked as she removed the spell keeping Pinkie's mouth shut.

"The cakes are burning," said Pinkie, "You left the ovens on." Starlight began to panic.

"We need water!" Starlight shouted as she shook Pinkie about with her magic. Rainbow was fortunately nearby when she said that.

"Yes, Starlight Glimmer," said Rainbow. She then rushed off and within seconds, had gotten several Pegasi to bring in some storm clouds into the foyer.

" _Storm_ clouds?!" Starlight exclaimed. It was then thunder and lightning clashed and it started to downpour inside of the castle. Harry roared in confusion as the other animals clung to him. The foyer filled with water that made everypony float upward. Shenran began wiggle about like a fish to stay afloat.

"Look, Starlight Glimmer, I'm swimming just like you told me to!" Shenran pointed out as the water continued to rise. Soon the rain stopped, the water began overflow, and it poured out of the windows until most of the castle was dry. But there was a small stream on the foyer and a couple of small puddles. Everypony minus Rainbow was soaking wet. Shenran was now flopping on his side in a puddle of water like a literal fish out of water.

"Carp! Carp! Magicarp! Carp! Carp! Magicarp!" Shenran chanted continuously. Then Applejack then floated by in the mini-stream with a table from the library, soaked and holding another picture in her fore-hoof.

"Big Mac told me," said Applejack to nopony in particular, ""With a whole lot of power comes a heck of a lot of responsibility"." Starlight just groaned.

"This can't get any worse!" Starlight remarked. Not two seconds later. Twilight, Mario, Spike, and Diamond Tiara entered the foyer and saw the mess before them.

"Sweet Celestia..." said Diamond Tiara.

"What is going on?!" Twilight demanded.

"I'll tell you what!" said Mario in shock, "The entire castle has gone mad!" He then saw Starlight and his temper flared.

"STARLIGHT KELLY GLIMMER!"

Starlight cringed. Kelly wasn't her actually middle name, but she knew that when Mario did give her a middle name...she was in BIG trouble.

A couple of hours later, Spike and Diamond Tiara were trying to chase away some of the spiders walking around. A spider than shrieked as Spike swatted it away and removed the nearby webbing it was trying to create.

"I had no idea we had spiders in the castle!" Spike remarked, "I'm never sleeping again!"

"Me neither," said Diamond Tiara and whimpered. Spike was surprised.

"You're afraid of spiders too?" Spike asked. Diamond Tiara nodded.

"Yeah," said Diamond Tiara sadly, "As much as Fluttershy assures me they won't hurt me, spiders still give me the creeps."

"I can understand that," said Spike, "It's nice to know I'm not the only _pony_ whose got a fear of spiders."

"Same here," said Diamond Tiara as the two exchanged smiles with each other. Then they heard some mumbling and found that Starlight was just reading a book at a nearby sofa.

"Maybe if I had reversed the _Fiducia Compelus_ and _Cogeria_..." Starlight said aloud, "Or maybe I added too much _Persuadere..._ " Starlight then noticed that Spike and Diamond Tiara were staring at her.

"What?" Starlight asked cluelessly.

"You're really missing the point here," said Spike.

"Yeah," said Diamond Tiara, "Do you _really_ think _your spell_ is the reason you're in trouble right now?" It was then Twilight and Mario arrived.

"Mario and I finally untangled that mess of a spell and got everypony home," Twilight sighed, "It was really powerful stuff. They're gonna feel _that_ in the morning."

"Yeah," said Mario, "They're gonna experience firsthand what it feels like to have a dozen heavy freight cars run you over _at the minimum_." Diamond Tiara cringed. Twilight and Mario then walk up to Starlight.

"Now please try to explain to the both of us how in the name of Celestia things got _this_ out of control," Twilight asked as Mario glared at the lilac unicorn sternly.

"Well, it was the _first_ time I cast that particular spell," Starlight explained, "and I didn't fully think it through. I-I bet if I had reversed-"

"Momma mia..." Mario groaned as he face-hooved himself.

"I think you're missing the point here," Twilight remarked.

"Told ya," said Spike as he and Diamond Tiara continued to sweep the floors together.

"What made you think that casting a spell on your friends to do your bidding was even remotely a good idea?" Twilight demanded and Mario kept glaring at her.

"Well, when you put it that way," said Starlight sheepishly, "it sounds really bad."

"Ya _think_?!" Mario snapped.

"That's because it _is_ really bad!" Twilight and Mario snapped at once. Starlight could only stammer since she didn't know what else to say. Twilight and Mario both soften their expression when they saw Starlight did look rather flustered.

"Starlight, I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed," Twilight continued, "You've been doing so well. I just don't understand how a friendship lesson turned into all of this."

"Is there something you want to talk to us about Sis?" Mario asked gently, "You know you can always come to us and we're here to listen. And I can tell for a fact that this might have been avoided if you had simply spoken up. Di told me she tried talking to you earlier but you kept avoiding the subject." Starlight groaned sadly.

"Ugh, fine!" Starlight snapped, "You're right Mario. Something has been bothering me! I've been avoiding the friendship lessons on purpose."

"Why?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yeah, why are you avoiding them?" Mario added gently.

"I can cast complex spells, but baking a cake with Pinkie Pie freaks me out!" Starlight explained, "And yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. That's why I didn't say anything. I thought if I just kept wowing the both of you with my magical abilities, you might just...not...notice?" Starlight walked away a bit as she spoke before stopping and giving them a sheepish look.

"Baking a cake freaks you out?" Twilight asked, rather surprised.

"Yes!" Starlight replied, "Baking a cake, sewing - all of it! What if I was bad at it? I didn't want to be a disappointment to anypony, and I ended up being a disappointment to everypony."

"Starlight, do you think anypony cares if you can bake a cake?" Twilight asked as she walked up to the lilac unicorn.

"But the lesson-" Starlight started to say.

"Was to get to know Pinkie Pie better by doing something she loves," Twilight finished, "It was a friendship lesson, not a baking lesson." Starlight then felt very, very embarassed.

"Oh," Starlight remarked, "You know, I think I might have missed the point here."

"Told ya," Spike replied smugly as he stood between Twilight and Starlight.

"You know, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, finally speaking up, "You might have misunderstood the lesson, but you're fears are anything but silly."

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked, even Twilight had a curious look on her face.

"Master told me he had the same fears back in the day," Diamond Tiara answered. Starlight and Twilight blinked. The former in confusion and the later in realization.

"You're right, Di," said Twilight, "Mario had the same fears as you years ago!"

"R-r-really?" Starlight asked.

"When I first came to Ponyville, even when I first became friends with Twilight," Mario explained, "I used to be so worried that I wouldn't be good at the things that she and the others liked to do. I thought that if I wasn't good enough at the things they liked to do that they wouldn't like me or want to be my friends anymore."

"Which wasn't true," Twilight added. " Real friends don't care if you're good at the same things they like. But if you're willing to try those activities out with them, you might find that you enjoy them as well and get to know more about your friends."

"Which helps your friendship grow stronger," Mario added, "I realized that I didn't have to burn myself out being good at the things they liked to feel accepted, or that they would abandon me if I wasn't good at them."

"Then when will it ever stop?" Starlight asked with tears in her eyes, "When will I finally feel like I'm not one mistake away from my friends just...just..." Starlight started to cry as Mario pulled her into a comforting hug. Twilight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara gave her sympathetic looks.

"I wish I could give you an answer," said Mario gently as he held Starlight, "But even I haven't completely shaken off that feeling either. Nopony want to be rejected. And you take that risk with every new friend you make. But when friendship is real and true, you can trust those friends when they tell you that they'll always be there for you no matter what. Friendships are never easy, and they will be tested from time to time, but the good times will always outweigh the bad. And strong friendships will pull through the hard times and get even stronger, not weaker." Starlight then sniffled and pulled away, wiping her eyes as she gave Mario a smile.

"Thank you," said Starlight, "I guess I needed to hear that."

"Remember Starlight, Twilight and I are always here for you," said Mario, "if something is bothering you or you don't understand something, you need to come to us and talk it out. Even if turns out to be nothing to worry about, you'll feel better speaking up then trying to use magic to solve everything." Starlight chuckled sheepishly and blushed as well.

"Yeah...I guess I need to learn that I don't need to use magic to solve my problems all the time," Starlight remarked timidly as she wiped her eyes.

"Well if what happened today has taught you anything," Twilight replied, "it's that magic can't solve every problem, not matter how gifted we are at doing spells."

"Yeah," said Starlight, "So now what?"

"Now it's time for a pretty advanced friendship lesson," said Twilight, "It's called apologizing."

"Are you sure they'll even want to listen?" Starlight asked worriedly, "They probably hate me right now."

"They might be upset," said Mario, "but they don't hate you, Starlight. These ponies are some of the most understanding ponies you'll ever meet. If you apologize and tell them what you told us, everything will be okay. And they'll assure you what they assured me when I feel the way you do now."

"What was that?" Starlight asked curiously.

"That they are here for you and they'll love you no matter what stupid things you might do," Mario replied.

"Gee, thanks," said Starlight, slightly offended by the last remark.

"I was referring to myself on that last part," said Mario sheepishly, "Sorry." Starlight and Twilight giggled as they sandwiched Mario into a group hug. While Starlight felt better, she was still worried.

"Mario?" Starlight asked.

"Yes?" Mario replied.

"Since you want me to be honest," Starlight said timidly, "I'm scared about the apology. What if I say the wrong thing or trip over my words and make things worse?" Mario smiled.

"Don't rehearse it," said Mario, "Just speak from your heart and the right words will come out. It's what I did when I hurt everypony that one time. And things worked out." Starlight gave Mario a brave smile.

Next morning, the rest of the Mane eight were sitting together at a pair of tables outside the cafe. They all groaned together miserably as they had bags under their eyes and messy manes, except for Rarity, but she wore sunglasses and a hat to hide her fatigued eyes and mane. Twilight and Mario certainly weren't joking when they said the group was gonna suffer some side-effects from Starlight's spell.

"I don't know what kind of whammy Starlight put on us," Applejack groaned, "but I feel like I got shoved through the Super Cider Squeezy 6000."

"Ugh, tell me about it," said Rainbow in agreement.

"I feel like a runaway freight train ran me over," Shenran remarked as he and Fluttershy rested their heads side by side on the table, "while I was underwater. Ugh, it took forever for my ears to unclog last night..." Fluttershy just patted his back gently with a fore-hoof.

"If everypony could speak in a whisper for the next few days, that would be delightful," Rarity asked in a hushed tone, "My head is thumping...!"

"I was up all night calming the animals down and helping my husband get all the water out of his ears," Fluttershy said tiredly as Shenran put a fore-leg around her shoulder.

"Fluttershy, please," Rarity said in a firm but hushed tone, making the Pegasus couple wince, "Not so loud..."

"Starlight's spell made me burn perfectly good cake!" Pinkie snapped, making Rarity cringe, " _I never burn cake_!" Pinkie then smashed her face into her side of the tabletop. The impact was so strong that Rarity's shades bounced upward but landed right back on her nose.

"Yeah, about that..." said Starlight as she nervously approached the group alone, "Things got a little out of hand last night."

"Well, ain't that the understatement of the day," said Applejack, her tone filled with irritation and sarcasm.

"Hmph! Tell it to the cake, sister!" Pinkie retorted angrily as she slammed her fore-hoof into the table, making Rarity cringe painfully again as her sunglasses lop-sided.

"Can we all _please_ argue at a lower volume?" Rarity pleaded as she pulled the front of her hat over her face. If Starlight didn't feel bad already, she certainly felt worse. She remember what Mario and Twilight had told her and started to speak again.

"I _really_ messed up," said Starlight, "I cast the spell because I was nervous about working with you on the friendship lessons."

"Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya," said Rainbow and then yelled, " _Don't cast spells on your friends_!" Fluttershy. Shenran, and Applejack winced painfully and the Pegasi couple covered their ears.

"Rainbow, please!" Shenran barked and groaned.

"Sorry," said Rainbow in a rather bitter tone.

"Believe me, I know," said Starlight, "What I was wrong, a-and I can't take it back. You're right to be upset. But...there's something else I should've told you all before. I...I was also nervous because...because... _because I was scared that if I wasn't good enough doing the activities you wanted to do, you'd think of me as a failure and you wouldn't wanna be my friends anymore_!" The rest of the group was stunned. While Pinkie remained indignant, the others had more thoughtful looks on their faces. Starlight was wiping her eyes of some tears that had surfaced before continuing to speak.

"I didn't realize that the point of the lesson was getting to know you all better and not being good at the things you wanted to me to do with you," Starlight continued once she had recomposed herself, "It doesn't excuse what I put you all through, but it's the truth...and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can is...I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've gotta go clean the castle covered in wet cake batter and spiders." Starlight then walked away. It was only a couple of seconds before anypony else spoke.

"That was a pretty good apology," Rainbow remarked.

"Seems like she feels pretty bad," said Fluttershy, "In fact...does anypony besides me get a feeling of déjà vu when Starlight said she was afraid of disappointing us?" The others hummed in agreement, except for Pinkie, who was just thinking quietly to herself.

"That pony has more in common with Mario when it comes to being afraid of letting their friends down," Applejack pointed out, "Reminds me of the time Mario had us all over at his house...and he told us he overworked being good at the things we liked to do just so we would love and accept him."

"You really think Starlight feels the same way?" Rainbow asked.

"She admitted she cast the spell because she was afraid of being bad at the activities we wanted to do with her," said Rarity, "she thinks we wouldn't want to be friends with her if she was bad at them. The difference between her and Mario is that she's afraid to just try something that's out of her comfort zone, but the fear is the same. They're afraid of doing something that would end our friendship. She, like Mario, is afraid that we'll find a reason to abandon her." Applejack pondered for a second before getting up from her seat.

"Hey, Starlight!" Applejack called out as she ran over the lilac unicorn and stopped her, "Most of the Apple family photos are still layin' around in the wreckage. I think I'll come along and hunt 'em down.

"Oh, and I feel awful for disturbing all of those cute little spiders and bats," said Fluttershy as she walked up to the two ponies and gave Starlight a wink, "I should check on them."

"Getting all that excess water out of the carpets isn't easy," said Shenran as he hovered up to the group, "I could show you how to dry up a carpet in seconds flat!"

"Ah, yes, and I left some lovely fabric out," said Rarity as she walked up to the group, "I should come and move it to that nice quiet library."

"Uh, I'll come and get those storm clouds out of the bathroom," said Rainbow sheepishly as she hovered up between Rarity and Fluttershy.

" _Fine_!" Pinkie snapped angrily, making everypony look at her since she hadn't left her seat, " _Somepony_ has to bake a cake to honor all the poor cakes that sacrificed their batter in last night's tragedy!" Pinkie leaned her head back in dramatic fashion but then smiled to show she was coming to help as well.

"But before we go," said Shenran, "There's one thing you need to understand Starlight."

"What's that?" Starlight asked nervously, fearing the worst. Shenran then gave the lilac unicorn a hug.

"We love you Starlight," said Shenran gently, "and we will always be here for you. Please come to us whenever you're feeling like this. We can help you deal with those feelings and help you feel better. No need to go casting spells over something like this." Shenran gave Starlight a wink to emphasize his point." Starlight blushed as she felt her eyes water.

"I just don't want to be left alone," said Starlight in a soft tone as she started to cry, "Mario's not the only pony who feels that way..." Starlight sniffled as she tried to get her tears to slow down. The others, minus Pinkie, gave her sympathetic smiles.

"And if you promise to trust us," said Applejack, "We can help you get over that fear. Just like we're helping Mario deal with those feelings too." Starlight smiled and gave the group a brave nod. Then they shared a group hug, Pinkie doing so begrudgingly, before heading to the castle together.

As some montage music began to play, Rarity showed Starlight how to repair a flag banner that had been torn during yesterday's chaos. While the stitching was visible, Starlight had fine job at her first sewing attempt as Rarity used her magic to hang the banner and the two smiled. Little did they know, was that Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara, who sat on Mario's back, were watching them and taking notes together before walking away.

Back in the library, Starlight placed a picture into a book as Applejack watched and smiled. Starlight then walked up to the orange pony and asked her about one particular picture. Applejack started to talk about it, which made Starlight laugh. Once again, neither pony knew that Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara were watching and taking notes in the background.

In the basement levels of the castle, Fluttershy was giving the spiders a new home on some webbing hanging above the hallway. Then she and Starlight then walked further down the hall side by side. Behind a corner, Twilight and Mario watched the two ponies and took their notes like before. Spike and Diamond Tiara were there as well, but were holding each other fearfully and hoping they would _never_ have to come down this hallway alone.

In another hallway, Shenran was showing Starlight how to use a small cloud to absorb a nearby puddle of water. The cloud soaked up the water, getting a little bigger and darker until Shenran let it rise into the air, hover above Starlight,...

BZZZZZZZZZT!

...and lightning zapped Starlight, leaving her slightly burnt. Starlight glared as Shenran gave an apologetic smile. Starlight then used her magic to move the cloud over Shenran.

BZZZZZZZZZT!

...and now Shenran was shocked and lift slightly burnt. Starlight smirked as Shenran glared and then they fell into backs laughing at how silly they looked. Mario, Twilight, and Diamond Tiara, while still taking their notes, smirked and rolled their eyes at the two ponies.

In the kitchen, Pinkie was alone as she stirred up some new cake batter. Starlight used her magic to place her own bowl of batter next to her and smiled. Pinkie just gave her a glare and turned away as she continued mixing her own bowl of batter. Starlight looked rather sad and started mixing her own bowl of batter without using her magic. Pinkie pretended to ignore her. Until she saw Starlight was getting flour all over herself. Pinkie looked at her and smiled, which made Starlight blush from embarrassment once the unicorn saw Pinkie was looking at her. Pinkie just smiled and soon the two ponies got to work. In background, Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara were taking some notes and then walked away. True to Pinkie's nature, she knew the thee ponies had been watching and waited until they left before speaking up to the lilac unicorn.

"Hey, Starlight," said Pinkie.

"What's up?" Starlight asked, her face still covered in cake four.

"I owe you an apology..." said Pinkie.

"No, you don't," Starlight protested as she used a cloth to clean her face, "it was my fault you burnt that cake!"

"True," said Pinkie, "But that doesn't excuse the fact I was being indifferent to _why_ you cast that spell." Starlight grew quiet and said nothing.

"It's okay..." Starlight tried to say.

"No, it's not!" said Pinkie angrily, slamming her bowl on the counter, "No friend of _mine_ is gonna spend their days thinking _me_ or _anypony else_ is gonna abandon them. I'm not like that! I would _never_ turn my back in a friend who needed me. I'm there for Mario when he feels that way. And I will be there for you too."

"Really?" Starlight asked softly.

"Of course," said Pinkie seriously, "I might be over-hyper most of the time, but if you need to confide in me, I will calm down to listen. Mario can testify to that! He confides in me all the time." Starlight just looked away uneasily.

"Starlight, promise me," said Pinkie, "you'll come to talk to me or any of our friends when you feel like this? Okay? Pinkie Promise?" Starlight felt like she wanted to cry. She could see the sympathy and compassion in the pink pony's eyes.

"Okay..." said Starlight with a light sniffle, "I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore." Pinkie sighed.

"I just take baking very seriously, at least my own baking," said Pinkie, "I champion my reputation on baking cakes perfectly every time and I've never burnt cake in my whole life. Never! I was angry because that perfect record was ruined. But...now that I think about it...it's kind of a silly thing to be angry about." Pinkie chuckled, "I mean...I was gonna mess up sooner or later. There's no such thing as a perfect baker. Anyway, guess my point is that I forgive you. Can you forgive me for ignoring your worries and fears?"

"I already have," said Starlight, "thank you." Starlight and Pinkie shared a hug before getting back to baking a cake the right way. It wasn't a perfect cake by any means. But what mattered was that they made it together.

Later that day, Starlight was just sweeping the floors of the hallway when Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara walked up to her.

"It seems your apology went well," Twilight pointed out. Starlight sighed contently.

"I'm just lucky to have such understanding friends," Starlight said gratefully, "I did take your advice and told them about my...fears and concerns too."

"What did they say?" Mario asked.

"They'll always be there for me," Starlight replied, "and I can talk to them whenever I feel...worried or nervous." Mario hummed and gave her a smile.

"Just know we're here for you too," said Diamond Tiara as she gave the lilac unicorn a hug, "We love you, Big Sis." Starlight chuckled and hugged the filly back.

"I love you all too," Starlight replied, "But it's probably going to be a while before I try to tackle those friendship lessons again." Diamond Tiara blinked.

"What do you mean?" Twilight replied, "You've been doing them all day."

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara remarked.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked before saying sadly, "I've been cleaning up the mess I made by totally failing at friendship."

"Really?" Twilight smirked, "But didn't we see you sewing with Rarity?"

"Yes, but-" Starlight tried to protest, but Twilight cut her off.

"And you and Applejack did a great job collecting those photos and putting them in the book," Twilight pointed out as she and Mario walked in front of the unicorn, "Helping animals with Fluttershy, learning now carpet cleaning techniques with Shenran, baking with Pinkie Pie - those sound like your assignments to me."

"And you completed them all with flying colors," said Mario, "After all, you feel closer to your friends after doing those activities, don't you?" Starlight then smiled.

"Yeah, I do," said Starlight, "I guess that's the whole point of friendship lessons isn't it."

"She finally gets it," Diamond Tiara exclaimed as they all chuckled.

"She certainly does," Twilight remarked, "In fact, I think there's just one that you're missing."

The group then headed up to a special flat top that Mario had put together so Starlight could complete her friendship lesson with Rainbow. Rainbow and the others were all sitting in their own recliner chairs in a loose semi-circle. Rainbow, Rarity, Mario, and Diamond Tiara were all wearing sunshades as they reclined in their chairs. Applejack had her stenson hat tipped over her face while Rarity held a sun panel to get a tan. Twilight was using her magic to hold a book she was reading. Spike was the only one without a chair, but decided to recline in the middle of the area, which had been turned into a rather artistic, and magical, water fountain with a ring of water flowing continuously in the air above a shallow pool of water.

"Sun - check, Chairs - check," Starlight said aloud as she walked past Rainbow, "And thanks to a simple _Catadupia Levitata_ spell, we have water. Is that everything we need to chillax?"

"Nope." Rainbow replied.

"No?" Starlight asked worriedly, "What did I miss?"

" _Quiet_ ," Rainbow replied in a loud whisper.

"Ah! Right!" said Starlight as she took her seat, Diamond Tiara was between her and Twilight and Mario was just to the right of his wife.

"Great job, Starlight!" said Twilight, "Looks like you've completed another friendship lesson." Twilight then sighed contently.

"Starlight's on a role," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm gonna have to work harder to catch up." Starlight smiled modestly as Mario chuckled.

"Hey!" Rainbow snapped, making the Twilight, Starlight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara flinch, "She completes the lesson when _I_ say she completes it. So less learning and more chillaxing!" Rainbow put one hind leg on top of the other and got comfortable while everypony else did the same. Starlight leaning back, but felt rather uneasy by all the silence.

"So...How long do we sit quietly?" Starlight asked.

"Oh Starlight!" Mario remarked as he and everypony else chuckled. He then pulled out a book.

"I guess I could read some of my talking train adventures if you want," said Mario as he grabbed the book with his magic.

"Oh! Can you read the one about the train who got sealed away in that tunnel?" Starlight asked.

"If you're gonna read _that_ story," Rarity remarked, "Please don't go comparing that locomotive to me!"

"Why?" Shenran asked, "It's not our fault he was so vain that he hid in a tunnel thinking water would ruin his paint job." Rarity rolled her eyes as the other snickered. Mario just smirked and started reading the story.

" _Once, an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain_ ," Mario narrated using a British accent, " _He went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again_..." The others just relaxed and enjoyed the story in their own way. Starlight just smiled and closed her eyes, trying to make an image of the story in her mind. But something else made Starlight's smile bigger.

The fact she was surrounded by good friends who would always love and care about her. 

**The transfigurations Mario used on himself are the metamorphosis abilities from Yoshi's Island. The transfigurations Starlight used on herself are the metamorphosis abilities from Yoshi's New Island. The spin jump block Mario did was the Insta-shield from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles. **

**I hope nopony minded that I made Starlight's apology and lecture a bit more emotional. I didn't want Starlight to come off as a Mary Sue or just being downright clueless. I wanted to show that there was a greater fear behind why she was so worried about failing at the actual activities involved in her friendship lessons. Plus I hope nopony thought Pinkie was a jerk for being rather cold when Starlight confessed her fears and concerns to the rest of the Mane Eight. I was just trying to be consist with the fact Pinkie was the last to forgive Starlight for the burnt cake. I even added a scene where Pinkie explained why she felt so bitter about burning a cake.**

 **And yes, Mario giving Starlight the name "Kelly" for a middle name was a shout out to her voice actor, Kelly Sheridan.**

 **And July 27th will mark the two year anniversary of this story. Thank you for all your support. I was close to quitting just last month, but your support continues to push me forward and keep delivering you new chapters and content. Once again, I thank you all!**

 **Next Time: Looks like Inspector Mario needs solve another case, which will be entitled Turnabout Sailboat. With three contradicting testimonies, finding the truth will be anything but easy...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	145. PPOV (Pony Point of View)

P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)

 _Pony's Log Number 622: Three angry ponies, three different testimonies, and one huge mess of a problem that needs to be solved..._

One morning at Twilight's castle, Twilight was just sitting inside of the library doing some early bird studying. She was just humming to herself happily as she turned the page of the book she was currently reading. It was then Mario entered the room with a serving cart beside him. He then walked up to his wife and placed a very gentle kiss on Twilight's cheek.

"Huh?" Twilight exclaimed when she saw Mario standing beside her with a warm smile on his face. "Oh! Morning, honey! What's up?" Mario just smiled as he grabbed one of her fore-legs.

"Thank you," said Mario in a soft but caring voice. Twilight felt her heart melt and giggled.

"For what?" Twilight asked curiously.

"For being my wife," Mario replied, "And for loving me no matter what." Twilight's eyes twinkled as she gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him. Mario held her lovingly until Twilight noticed the cart behind him.

"Ooh! Did you bring me breakfast this morning?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh," said Mario, "It's been awhile since I surprised you with breakfast. I also realized...it's been a long time since I've done something like this for you. I've been so focused on my selfish issues lately. I had forgotten to take the time to show you that I really cherish and appreciate having you in my life..." Mario felt like he was gonna cry when Twilight kissed him again.

"Honey, you don't have to make me breakfast to do that," said Twilight, "but I do appreciate the gesture. Honestly, breakfast isn't what made my day. It's you telling me thank you is what really makes me happy." Mario couldn't help but shed a few happy tears as he nuzzled her cheek happily.

"I love you so much, Twilight Sparkle," said Mario, his tone fill with appreciation and love.

"I love you very, very much, Mario Star," Twilight replied as she tucked her head under his chin and they held each other quietly for a few seconds before Diamond Tiara entered the room. She was staying over for the time being.

"Oops! S-s-s-sorry," said Diamond Tiara nervously when she saw the alicorn couple cuddling each other, "The smell of breakfast woke me up early a-a-and I...wanted to see what it was and...I-I-I...I should just stop talking and leave now." Mario and Twilight who were just watching the filly stumble over her words, chuckled.

"It's alright Di," said Twilight, "Mario was just telling me how much he loves and appreciates me. Plus he made me breakfast as a surprise."

"Oh...ok..." said Diamond Tiara sheepishly, "If you two want your date, I can..."

"You can stay, Di," said Mario, "I'm just holding my girl is all. Nothing more. I just wanted to let her know how much she means to me. I haven't told her in a while and I didn't want her thinking my love for her is fading." Diamond Tiara giggled.

"Aside from that, my husband, the greatest chef in Equestria," Twilight added, making Mario blush, "made more than enough food here for the three of us. Let's eat." Diamond Tiara smiled excitedly as the three ponies took a seat at the table and cleared most of the plates that were on the cart.

"Delicious!" said Twilight in satisfaction.

"Aw man! I knew I shouldn't have overslept!" Spike remarked as he appeared next to the empty cart, "I missed breakfast."

"Actually, Mario had made only enough for me," said Twilight, "And Di beat you to it for the leftovers." Diamond Tiara smiled smugly as Spike stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, I better go make myself breakfast then," said Spike, not hiding the bitterness in his tone, "I hope you didn't forget about the train today."

"Train?" Mario said puzzled and then it clicked, "Oh right! The train!" Twilight and Mario smiled excitedly.

"Train?" Diamond Tiara asked but didn't get a reply. In fact, she was still puzzled as Mario and Twilight were racing each other parallel of the train tracks just outside of town. Diamond Tiara was keeping up with them, enjoying herself but still wanted to know what was so important about the train. Spike was left far behind and was soon panting out of breath as he came to a stop.

"Twilight, Mario, Di, can you slow down a bit," said Spike, sweating heavily as he sighed to himself.

"Sorry, Spike," said Twilight with Mario and Diamond Tiara right behind her. Twilight could help but bounce on her hooves, "It's just Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack are getting back from their Seaward Shoals boat trip, and I can't wait to hear all about it!" She then put Spike on her back as she headed to the train station. Mario and Diamond Tiara followed beside her.

"It's such a shame Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to miss it for their Cloudsdale flight school reunion," said Twilight, "and Shenran went with them. Maybe the rest of us not going was for the best anyway. I got some extra time with my husband and my daughter..."

"Did you just call Di your daughter?" Spike said in surprise as the group started walking. Diamond Tiara had a teary smile on her face as she nuzzled Twilight's fore-leg happily.

"It might not be an official thing," said Twilight, "but we've gotten really close and I'm starting to think of her like my own daughter. Besides, I do let her call me Mom from time to time."

"Ever thought of making it official?" Spike asked, "Di practically lives with us these days."

"That might be true," said Mario, "But Filthy Rich still loves Di very much and, despite her _real_ mother and her issues, it wouldn't be fair for us to take Di away from him."

"True," Diamond Tiara sighed sadly, "I don't even know if I could even ask Father such a thing. It would break his heart, especially since he does make the effort to defend me against Mother when she crossed the line. and that is most of the time..." Twilight gave the filly a light squeeze.

"Let's just change the subject," said Twilight, "after all, we should all be excited to see Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack again. I know the three of them were really looking forward to getting out of their element." Twilight then jumped up to the station platform, along with Mario and Diamond Tiara right behind him. Mario smiled excitedly as Twilight bit her lip and scouted about, trying to contain her own excitement.

"Getting out of their element?" Spike asked as he jumped off Twilight's back.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I think they all just wanted to try something new," said Twilight.

"Kinda like how Silver and I tried zip-lining last month?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"That's the idea," said Mario, "I'm still surprised Silver wanted to go twice after she was screaming so loudly the first time she went down." Diamond Tiara giggled.

"Huh. If that's the case," said Spike, "I guess a boat trip qualifies as that."

"My only worry is that they'll be so excited, they'll talk over each other, and I'll miss some of the details!" said Twilight, as she made a scroll and quill appear and handed them to Spike, "Just to be safe, I may need you to take notes." Twilight then shoved the items into Spike's claws.

"Uh...right," said Spike reluctantly as he took the items and had a long face, but then he smirked deviously.

"What about Mario and Di?" Spike asked, which made the two ponies flinch.

"Oh yeah!" Twilight remarked as she handed both of them a scroll and quill with her magic, "You two take notes as well!" Mario and Di glared at a now snickering Spike. It was then the train whistle was heard and Mario and Di tossed the items behind them without a care. The train then pulled into the station. It was then the group winced as they saw Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie looking very dirty and very angry.

" _Son of a submariner, you spoony bard_!" Mario exclaimed. The sound of crickets was heard as Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie just glared. Twilight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara gave Mario a "what the hay?!" look.

"Eh-heh...no idea why I blurted that out," Mario said sheepishly and blushed from embarrassment. Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Spike just rolled their eyes. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie just kept glaring. Twilight, Mario, Diamond Tiara, and Spike quickly grew uneasy at the glares from the three other mares.

"So how was the trip?" Twilight asked sheepishly. The three angry pony simply grunted as they all tried to exit the train at once. Applejack stomped away to the left, Rarity stomped away to the right, and Pinkie...she didn't want to walk away in either direction. So she simply climbed over the train and ran off. Mario, Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Spike were left stunned and confused.

"Well that was awkward," said Diamond Tiara.

"Sorry..." said Mario, thinking she meant his outburst.

"Not _you_ , Master. _Them_." Diamond Tiara clarified.

"My bad," said Mario. Twilight just said nothing. She was feeling rather worried.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about them talking over each other," Spike pointed out, but that did nothing to make Twilight feel any better.

(Main theme)

A few hours later, Diamond Tiara and Twilight worked together to set up the table in the dining room for a tea party. Spike and Mario arrived with plates of freshly baked cookies and set them on the table. Twilight then used her magic to pick up the teapot and wiped a spot on it to make it shine. Diamond Tiara looked a bit worried when she saw Twilight cleaning teapot.

"Guess I still need practice making a teapot look spotless," said Diamond Tiara sadly.

"You did just fine, sweetie," said Twilight, "I'm just being nitpicky. Anyway, I don't know what happened on that boat trip. But once Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie have some tea and talk it out, I'm sure everypony will feel better."

"Assuming they show up honey," Mario remarked as Charlie arrived, wearing a nice sport coat and derby hat. Mario gave him a funny look since he hadn't invited the koala to this particular tea party.

"They will," said Twilight as she put the bags of tea into the hot water inside of the teapot. Spike then grabbed a cookie to eat and went to bite it when Twilight pulled away and put it back on the plate with her magic. Spike just smiled apologetically as Twilight smirked. Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

"Do you have _any_ self-control?" Diamond Tiara asked the little dragon.

"I do!" Spike retorted indignantly, "Who said I don't?"

"Well a little birdie told me about a tale of a dragon who wanted to make a gem cake but couldn't keep himself from eating all the gems," Diamond Tiara remarked in a sweet but sassy tone.

"Oh, you _had_ to bring _that_ up!" Spike remarked angrily and pouted in embarrassment. He hated being reminded of that incident.

"Be nice, Di," said Twilight in a motherly tone, "Spike learned his lesson...eventually." Spike blushed as he continued to pout.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Looks like they've arrived," said Mario. Twilight headed over to the double doors and opened them with her magic.

"Come on in, everypony!" Twilight said in a mannerly tone, but then noticed that there weren't any hoof-steps. She looked down to see three familiar critters standing before the door.

"Gummy, Opalescence, and Winona?" said Twilight, "This is a surprise."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly as he rushed up to the door and invited his friends inside with a gentlepony's bow. Opal didn't resist raised a paw in a snooty manner for Charlie to kiss, which he did. Once Opal had walked away...

PTOOEY!

Charlie spat out the shedding cat hair that had gotten on his lips. Then he walked over to join the others for the tea party. Diamond Tiara just watched the whole scene with a blank look.

"Looks like this tea party was mostly for Charlie's friends and not ours," said Diamond Tiara, "Or Master's and Twilight's friends to be precise since I'm not sure they think of me as their friend..." Mario was about to retort Diamond Tiara's train of thought when he and Twilight heard the sound of purring. Twilight found Opal nuzzling her and then saw that there was a note on the cat's collar. Twilight used her magic to collect it.

""Sorry, darling"," said Twilight as she read Opal's note, ""But I must decline the invitation to your soiree. While I'm sure it will be positively resplendent, there are certain ponies I'd rather not associate with at the moment", Rarity." Twilight looked rather upset.

"Rarity's not coming?" Spike said sadly and looked at his claw, "Awww. So I polished my scales for nothing."

"Oh brother," Diamond Tiara remarked annoyingly. Twilight and Mario rolled their eyes.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," said Mario.

"And I'm guessing the other notes Winona and Gummy have probably have the same declines on them," Diamond Tiara remarked as she watched Gummy climb into the table and landed on his back. Winona sat on a stool and just let it spin her about. Charlie was just sitting on a table sipping some tea from a cup with his pinkie sticking out. Twilight used her magic to retrieve Winona's note, which was covered in slobber.

"Sorry, I can't make it"," Twilight read aloud using her own version of a country accent, ""But I'm still a mite upset about everything that happened on the boat", Applejack."

"Hey, you've been workin' on that family country accent haven't ya?" Mario asked, using his own country accent.

"You like it?" Twilight asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I do," said Mario as he gave his wife a cheek kiss. Twilight chuckled and found that Pinkie's note...was written on Gummy's stomach.

""Sorry I can't make the tea party today," said Twilight, "But there's a small problem with the guest list. Plus, I'm right in the middle of a very important cupcake", Pinkie." Twilight was now very upset.

"Well, guess the tea party is a bust," said Mario sadly and then saw Charlie enjoying himself as he bit a cookie and dabbed his lips with a napkin, "At least for us, Charlie's having a good time." Twilight then felt her disappointment turn into anger.

"Come on, Spike, Di, honey," said Twilight firmly, "Since our friends won't come here and tell us what happened, we'll just have to go to them!"

"Hmm," Mario pondered with interest, "This sound like another mystery for Inspector Mario!" Mario then grabbed a changing wall and within two seconds had changed into his trench coat and fedora. Twilight looked annoyed.

"You've been reading _way_ too many Shadow Spades books, dear," said Twilight, "and hanging around Rarity too much."

"Well, this might not be much of a mystery," said Mario and ignored the second remark, "But if there's one thing investigating has taught me. It's that when ponies are angry, there are often contradictions to every testimony. You're gonna need a pony to help you filter out those contradictions and uncover the truth.

"What are contradictions, master?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"It's when a pony gives information that doesn't make logical sense," Mario explained, "Like if a pony were to say they enjoyed a cupcake but then said that the bakery was sold out."

"I think I understand," said Diamond Tiara, "Can I help?"

"You bet," said Mario as he replaced her tiara with a fedora just like his, "You'll be my assistant, Ms. Tiara."

"Awesome!" said Diamond Tiara excitedly. Twilight just sighed, but still smiled as the three ponies made their way. Diamond Tiara noticed that Spike wasn't behind them.

"Come on, Spike!" Diamond Tiara called out.

"Right behind you!" said Spike as he stuffed his mouth with several of the cookies and followed behind them, leaving Charlie alone with the rest of his critter friends.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was just glaring angrily at her messy mane from a pony-sized mirror. She sternly removed the piece of seaweed in her mane and started to brush her mane back into shape. Rarity then winced and lifted part of her mane to find that a crab had made its home in it. Rarity gasped.

"I'm sorry," said Rarity huffily, "but my mane wasn't made to support marine life!" Rarity used her magic to place the crab on the floor. The crab angrily walked away, catching the attention of Twilight, Mario, Diamond Tiara, and Spike.

"That was unexpected," said Diamond Tiara to the group.

"Ruined, completely ruined," said Rarity as she used her magic to hold a very dirty trench coat.

"I don't know," said Twilight, "Maybe you could-"

"Throw it away," Rarity interrupted as she dumped the coat into a waste bin, "Yes, I agree."

"You sure we can't save it, daring?" Mario asked, using his own posh tone, "I'm ready for emergency surgery..."

"No, Mario, it's a lost cause," Rarity replied, "Just another innocent casualty of that disastrous boat trip."

"About that," Twilight replied as she discreetly shoved a scroll and quill into Spike's claws, "Spike, Mario, Di, and I were wondering what happened out there." Spike gave Twilight a glare that went unnoticed by the purple pony. Twilight then went to shove another scroll and quill to Mario and Diamond Tiara.

"We've got stuff for taking notes!" Mario and Diamond Tiara called out. Twilight just smiled sheepishly as she made her extra scrolls and quills disappear.

"Think you can give your testimony on the situation, Rares?" Mario asked.

"Please, darlings, I don't know if I'll _ever_ be able to discuss it," Rarity replied in dramatic fashion as she summoned her chasse sofa and reclined on it, "It's far too painful." Rarity then gasped dramatically. Mario and Diamond Tiara looked disappointed. Spike looked relieved as he pressed the scroll and quill on Twilight's side to emphasize he didn't want to take notes.

"If it's too difficult to talk about," Spike said gently, "we completely understand."

"Well, since you dragged it out of me..." Rarity continued as Spike made a face showing he was regretting opening his big mouth, "It all started at the docks. I knew Applejack and Pinkie wanted to get out of their element, so I thought I would surprise them with an elegant cruise." By now, Spike, Mario, and Twilight were taking notes. Though Spike did so reluctantly.

 _Flashback_

 _The scene changed to show Seaward Shoals docking area. There was a large boat ready for sailing as Rarity arrived wearing a life jacket and had a porter pony holding a rather small travel bag._

"I had brought a small bag with just a few key essentials," Rarity narrated and then her past self spoke.

 _"All right ponies," Rarity said excitedly, "Prepare yourselves for luxury on the high seas_! _" Pinkie was already at the docks wearing her own life vest and had saddle bags loaded with games and other things._

 _"That sounds...fun?" Pinkie said uneasily. It was then Applejack made her presence known. The orange pony was wearing a worn black jacket with a green turtle neck, red beanie on her head and had a sour look on her face with one eye closed._

 _"The sea air carries a potent for trouble this day," Applejack narrated darkly with a sea dog accent, "'Tis a treacherous and perilous journey that lies ahead of us! We sail to adventure...or our very doom." Rarity and Pinkie gave Applejack funny looks._

 _"I...have no idea what you just said," Rarity pointed out as she and Pinkie both smiled sheepishly, "but wardrobe is delightfully seaworthy." Applejack sternly stomped aboard the boat while Rarity and Pinkie followed behind her._

 _As the ship was finally at sea, Rarity was steering the ship while Applejack was just keeping watch from the front. Pinkie was standing near the mast enjoying the view._

"Despite Applejack's colorful seafarer attitude," Rarity narrated again, " _I_ was still determined to get my friends out of their element by providing them with all the refinements of a luxury cruise. I made sure to bring the most delectable nibbles for them to enjoy." _Rarity then pulled out a tall metal dome from her bag and walked up to the others as Applejack was adjusting one of the sails as she set her plate and dome into a wooden table. Applejack and Pinkie looked at the treats skeptically._

 _"Ooh, I brought food too!" said Pinkie as she emptied a bag filled with various candies and other snacks into the deck._

 _"Let's see," said Pinkie as she pointed at the treats and snacks, "I've got cotton candy, taffy, circus peanuts, and lots of other super-yummy stuff."_

 _"Oh, Pinkie Pie, that all looks positively delectable," Rarity remarked in a rather insincere tone, "But you simply must try one of these cucumber sandwiches. Dig in!" Rarity then used her magic to give Pinkie a cucumber sandwich._

 _"Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm," Pinkie Pie hummed as she looked at her sandwich._

 _"Arrr!" Applejack grunted loudly in frustration, still using a sea dog accent, "Get those off me ship!" She then tossed all of Rarity's treats into the water. Pinkie and Rarity ran to the edge of the boat as the treats sank into the sea and the water bubbled._

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said Rarity sadly, "I had no idea you had such a distaste for cucumbers!"_

 _"Yar-har-har-har, harder-har-har-har!" Applejack chortled like a pirate gone insane._

HOLD IT!

 _End Flashback_

Spike and Twilight were left stunned at Rarity's testimony. Diamond Tiara and Mario looked rather skeptical as well.

"So you're saying Applejack _voluntarily_ took an entire plate of cucumber sandwiches and dumped them overboard," said Mario, "because she despised cucumbers?"

"That is correct," said Rarity.

"Hmm...That's doesn't sound like Applejack," said Twilight.

"Huh," was all Spike could say.

"I agree," said Diamond Tiara, "Applejack loves cucumbers. So does Apple Bloom. She ate all the cucumber sandwiches I made the last time I invited her to a tea party."

"Well, hold on," said Rarity indignantly, "because it gets even worse."

"Proceed then, Rares," said Mario as he and Diamond Tiara got ready for more note taking.

"Pinkie tried to lighten the mood with some fun maritime games," Rarity continued.

 _Flashback_

 _As Applejack was sternly steering the ship, Pinkie set up a piñata in the shape of a fish nearby._

 _"It's piñata o'clock!" Pinkie announced, "Wanna give it a whack, Rarity?"_

 _"Oh, darling, of course!" Rarity replied as she took the stick with her magic. Suddenly there was some thunder and lightning as the boat got caught up in an oncoming storm. Applejack laughed like a mad pony._

 _"I'll be chartin' a course to the very heart of that maelstrom!" said Applejack as the weather conditions grew more severe. Applejack then looked at her map when Rarity appraoched._

 _"Ahem. Er, Applejack?" Rarity suggested, "Just a thought, but maybe we should steer the ship toward calmer waters."_

 _"This be the only way to Plunder Cove!" Applejack announced. Rarity then winced as some more lightning clashed and the water got rougher. Applejack didn't seem to notice or care._

 _"Perhaps if I took a quick look-see at that map of yours," said Rarity as she tried to look at the map herself, "I could find us a more cruise-friendly path-"_

 _"Yah!" Applejack retorted as she sternly pulled the map away from the marshmallow mare, "There'll be no mutiny aboard me ship!"_

 _"Look at me! I'm the captain too!" said Pinkie, now wearing her own captains hat as she grabbed the map away from Applejack. Soon Applejack and Pinkie were playing tug-o-war with the map. Rarity also joined in so it was a three way fight for the map._

"Clearly, Pinkie Pie had caught Applejack's sea madness," Rarity pointed out to those taking notes." _The three ponies continued to argue and fight for the map. Then a wave crashed over the boat and knocked them apart. Applejack then looked to see a giant tidal wave coming right at them._

 _"Is that all you've got?!" Applejack retorted and laughed manically. Rarity cringed as Applejack steered the boat right into the tidal wave, which quickly and easily overtook them._

 _End Flashback_

HOLD IT!

"Then what happened?" Spike asked as Twilight and Diamond Tiara cringed.

"Oh, the boat sank. Obviously," Rarity said plainly. Diamond Tiara, Twilight, and Spike shared puzzled look with each other. Mario pondered.

HOLD IT!

"So Applejack got some sort of sea madness and caused the boat to capsize?" Twilight asked, trying to make sure that what she had heard.

"I know Applejack can be a stubborn mule at times," said Mario, "But she usually has enough common sense not to do anything reckless...most of the time."

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara added, "That sounds more like something Rainbow Dash would do...no offense!"

"None taken," said Mario, "I could totally see Dashie stupidly take on a tidal wave...and fail miserably." Twilight didn't resist rolling her eyes at that remark.

"After all the effort I put in to provide her and Pinkie with the exact luxury cruise they needed to get out of their element," Rarity huffed, " _that_ is how Applejack thanked me!"

"So you were stuck out in the middle of the ocean?" Spike remarked, "How in Equestria did you get back?"

"Spike, darling, you'll have to forgive me," said Rarity dramatically as she leaned away from the group, "I am far too emotionally drained to discuss the matter any further!" Diamond Tiara hummed definitely.

"Should I press for more information, master?" Diamond Tiara whispered.

"No, for now, we don't need to know that part," Mario replied in a hushed tone, "After all, despite looking dirty and angry, they clearly came home alright without any serious _physical_ injuries." Diamond Tiara hummed in agreement. Twilight and Spike walked up Rarity.

"Rarity, I don't suppose there's any chance you might be...uh, exaggerating things? Just a little?"

"Honey!" Mario retorted indignantly.

"What?" Twilight retorted, "It's a good question to ask." Mario looked at his wife disapprovingly while Rarity looked rather offended as she grabbed a bin of ice cream and took a large bite of the cold treat.

"Well! I can assure you that that is _exactly_ what happened!" Rarity said angrily, "But if you don't believe me, you can ask Pinkie Pie. I'm quite certain her story will be the same."

HOLD IT!

"If Pinkie's on your side, then why are you angry with her?" Diamond Tiara asked. Rarity huffed and stuffed another large bite of ice cream in her mouth.

"I have my reasons," Rarity replied quickly.

"I see..." said Mario, "Well thank you for your time, Rarity. We'll be on our way." Despite still feeling upset, Rarity couldn't help but crack a small smile as Mario's mannerisms.

"It was a pleasure, Inspector," said Rarity, "I'm sure you'll uncover the truth in good time." Mario smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, everypony. Rarity gave us an alibi," Mario told the group, "We might as well speak to Pinkie and get her input on this situation." The rest of the group followed Mario out of the Boutique. Twilight quickly walked up to her husband with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, what exactly was so wrong about asking Rarity if she exaggerated things?" Twilight demanded, "Don't you think she's stretching a few things in her testimony?"

"Of course I do," said Mario, "but since Rarity is still angry and upset, it wasn't that surprising that she got defensive with you for saying that. If we want to uncover the truth and get as much information as we can, we need to keep ourselves as impartial as possible. Otherwise, getting information out of them might get more difficult." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I think I know what I'm doing," said Twilight, "You watch and learn." Now it was Mario's turn to roll his eyes. Once they arrived at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight immediately told Pinkie that they had talked to Rarity and told her what she had said. Mario just looked at his wife disapprovingly, especially when Pinkie had a bitter look on her face.

"So that's what Rarity said happened on the boat, huh?" Pinkie asked indignantly while sternly opening the oven and put in a tray of muffins to bake. Twilight just smiled sheepishly.

"We thought there was a chance she might have..." Twilight cleared her throat, "embellished the story just a tad. So we wanted to hear about what happened from you! Did Applejack really capsize the boat?" Twilight also noticed Spike, who was sitting on a counter, was trying to lick some frosting in a bowl, but she used her magic to take the frosting spatula from him and shoved another scroll and quill into his claws. Mario and Diamond Tiara, before Twilight had even pulled the items out, held up their own pencils and notepads for her to see. Twilight just stuck her tongue out at them.

"Of course not!" Pinkie replied, "Pfft, that's just silly! There's no way Applejack could've sank the boat!"

"I see," said Mario with interest.

"I knew it!" said Twilight.

"That's a relief," added Spike.

"Because Rarity did!" Pinkie exclaimed as she got into Twilight's face.

"What?!" Twilight and Spike gasped together.

"Interesting..." said Diamond Tiara curiously, "Care to tell us how Rarity sank the boat, Miss Pie?"

"It all started on the docks," Pinkie narrated as she put some baking items on her head, She then shook her head so a frosting tube, measuring cup, and a stick of butter landed side by side between Twilight and Spike, starling them, "I knew Rarity and Applejack wanted to get out of their element, so I figured I'd throw them the funnest, silliest boat party ever! But I guess _Rarity_ had other ideas." As Pinkie spoke, she got between Spike and Twilight, donning a bitter look on her face.

 _Flashback_

"I thought _I overpacked_ until I saw Rarity and her _team_ of porter-ponies!" Pinkie narrated as the scene showed them at the docks. _Applejack was already there wearing a red beanie and her life vest while holding a treasure map in her fore-hooves. Pinkie then arrived with her saddle bags and board games. It was then Rarity appeared wearing a gem studded captains outfit with turquoise sunglasses, white captain's hat, and her mane tied up into a curly pony tail. Behind Rarity was a large group of porter-ponies carrying a single piece of her luggage._

 _"Prepare yourselves for a luxury cruise!" Rarity announced, "A day of opulence, decadence, and extravagance!" Applejack and Pinkie shared worried looks with each other._

 _"That sounds fun," said Pinkie in a deadpan tone._

 _"Ahoy, mateys!" said Applejack cheerfully, "Batten down the hatches, y'all, 'cause this here's gonna be a boat ride for an adventure!"_

 _"Eh, I can live with that," said Pinkie. Rarity just smiled and rushed on board. Pinkie and Applejack smiled at first as the porter ponies went on the ship to drop off Rarity's luggage, but those smiles soon turned into worried looks as the number of porter ponies didn't seem to end._

 _"Huh. They just keep coming," Pinkie remarked._

 _Once they were at sea, Rarity was at the steering wheel while Pinkie and Applejack were at the front of the boat._

"Now, you can't throw a silly boat party without snacks," Pinkie continued to narrate, "So I made sure to pack the funnest party food I could find!" _Pinkie then set a tin plate loaded with her treats and set them on a table._

 _"Rarity, would you care for some cotton candy?" Pinkie asked as she held out some paper cones filled with blue and pink cotton candy, "It's freshly spun!" Rarity flinched as the cotton candy was presented to her and looked indignant._

 _"Oh, Pinkie Pie, those all look simply...well, simple," Rarity said snootily as she used her magic to remove Pinkie's treats, and set a metal plate with a dome on top of the table and removed the dome top, "But they're obviously unfit for a luxury cruise. Now, my cucumber sandwiches, on the other hoof...Try one, then you'll understand." Rarity then grabbed a sandwich slice and shoved it into Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie just chewed and ate the sandwich. Applejack then went to grab something from the plate._

 _"Ooh, are those chocolate chip?" Applejack asked hungrily. Then Applejack and Pinkie were shocked when Rarity tossed the entire plate overboard, making the treats sink into the water and some bubbles appeared in the water._

 _"Sorry!" said Rarity snootily, "Cucumber sandwiches are so ten seconds ago."_

HOLD IT!

 _End Flashback._

"Wait, wait, wait," said Twilight as Spike was stuffing his face with popcorn he found during Pinkie's testimony, "That doesn't sound like Rarity."

"You can say that again," said Diamond Tiara, "Rarity would have to be out of her mind to simply toss perfectly good cucumber sandwiches into the water on purpose! Not to mention claim their out of style! Cucumber sandwiches _never_ go out of style when it comes to high class gatherings!"

"Just wait until you hear how much _more_ unlike her she sounds!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie just admitted she exaggerating Rarity didn't she?" Diamond Tiara asked Mario in a deadpan tone.

"Make a side note, keep your ears open, and mouth closed," Mario said quickly, "Pinkie's about to continue." Diamond Tiara nodded as she quickly jotted down a side note with her pencil.

"I thought I'd lighten the mood with some super-fun party boat games," Pinkie continued, "But Rarity was a real wet blanket."

 _Flashback_

 _Applejack was now steering the ship as Pinkie hung up her green fish shaped piñata._

 _"It's piñata time!" Pinkie said excitedly, "Ooh! Wanna give it a whack, Rarity?" Rarity then gave a very exaggerated posh laugh and then stopped._

 _"...Oh. you were serious," said Rarity bluntly before adding in condescending tone, "Well, that's adorable." Rarity then walked off importantly, leaving Pinkie feeling hurt as she held the blindfold with a fore-hoof._

 _"I'll give it a go!" Applejack volunteered._

 _"That's the spirit!" said Pinkie, now feeling better, "Let's get this boat party started!" She quickly tied the blindfold on Applejack's eyes, spun her around, and had her hold the stick._

 _"Whoooooa! Heh-heh! Whoa, doggie!" Applejack chuckled as she wobbled about on her hind legs. Then there was a clash of thunder and lightning. Applejack lifted her blindfold as she and Pinkie winced. Their boat was sailing right into the middle of a storm. Applejack rushed back to the steering wheel to regain control of the boat. Then a wave crashed over the ship, washing over Pinkie's games. Pinkie then saw that Applejack and Rarity were now fighting over the map._

 _"Tug of war?" Pinkie asked, "Now we're talking! Whoever wins gets to be captain!" The three ponies continued to grunt as they did tug of war with the map. Then Pinkie saw that the steering wheel was spinning and rattling out of control._

 _"Or...one of us should just be captain now?" Pinkie said worriedly. Rarity let go of the map, making Applejack and Pinkie recoil into the back railing. Then the marshmallow mare rushed to the front of the boat._

 _"Oh, don't worry, dear," said Rarity as a giant wave appeared before them, "Luxury cruises never sink."_

 _"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed as Applejack tried to regain control of the ship. But it was too late. The wave crashed over the ship._

 _End Flashback_

"And _that's_ why the boat sinking was all Rarity's fault," Pinkie finished as she was stirring something in another bowl.

HOLD IT!

"Okay, time out here!" Diamond Tiara snapped, "Why in Equestria would Rarity say or think of something so stupid?! I mean..."luxury cruises never sink"?! Any pony who follows high society know about the tragedy of the _Titanic_!"

"Di does have a point," said Twilight, "that seems...odd." Pinkie gave Twilight a death glare.

"Damage control! Damage control!" Mario whispered as he leaned toward his wife. Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, we trust you, of course," said Twilight quickly, "But it's all so...extraordinary?"

"Oh, it's "extraordinary", all right," said Pinkie, "But that's exactly what happened!"

HOLD IT!

"Is there anything else you can tell us Pinkie?" Mario asked, "every detail is important for our investigation."

"Well..." Pinkie pondered, "In fact, the only thing I might've gotten wrong was that there were even _more_ porter ponies!" Mario and Diamond Tiara sweated sheepishly with long faces.

"I'm seriously regretting asking my question," Mario remarked to his assistant.

"With Pinkie, there's a risk asking her just about _anything_ , master," Diamond Tiara replied in a deadpan tone.

"But to be sure, you should talk to Applejack," Pinkie added, "She'll know exactly how many porter ponies there were!" Twilight just looked stunned and Spike looked just as baffled. Mario was still sweating sheepishly. Diamond Tiara blinked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, master," said Diamond Tiara to Mario in a hushed tone, "Speaking to Applejack, not the porter ponies." Mario stared and then smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," said Mario before addressing Twilight and Spike, "Let's move out ponies!"

"Okay, hold on a sec, Mario," said Spike but then looked at Pinkie, "but if the boat sank, how did you all get rescued?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," Diamond Tiara added.

"Oh that's easy," said Pinkie, "We just-" Suddenly some black smoke appeared above their heads and Pinkie sniffled something burning.

" _My muffins_!" Pinkie screamed and ran into the kitchen to do damage control.

"That's it!" said Spike, feeling fed up, as he jumped off the counter, "We've gotta go talk to Applejack."

"Good idea," said Twilight, "She'll straighten this out." As the conversation ended, the black smoke had cleared, which probably meant either Pinkie saved the muffins or disposed the burnt ones. No pony bothered peeking into the kitchen to check as they made their exit from the bakery.

"I just really, really wanna know how they made it back!" said Spike, "But yeah, that'd be great too."

"Hmm..." Diamond Tiara pondered as Twilight took noticed.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?" Twilight asked curiously as Mario also looked at his student with interest.

"Twilight, wasn't there a waxing crescent moon during the time Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity were on that boat trip?" Diamond Tiara asked. Twilight was rather stunned at the filly's question, but also impressed at the topic.

"Yes, there was a waxing crescent moon," said Twilight, "what about it?"

"Well...a few weeks ago, Miss Cheerilee was talking about this deep sea creature that will migrate close to shore during the time the moon is a waxing crescent," Diamond Tiara explained, "But if that creature were in the area...(sigh)...nevermind...it's just a silly theory."

"No theory is silly if you take the time and effort to do the research, Di," said Twilight.

"Hmm, it might be something worth looking into," said Mario, "Once we visit Applejack, we'll stop be Cheerilee to see if this creature of yours would go anywhere near Seaward Shoals." Diamond Tiara nodded with a smile, glad her little theory was being taken seriously.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Mario knew exactly where his little sister would be. Whenever the orange pony was fuming about something, she would use that pent up energy to buck apples. Like before, despite Mario's recommendation, Twilight filled the orange pony in on what Rarity and Pinkie had said about the boat trip.

"Hold on a tick," said Applejack angrily, "Pinkie Pie says it's Rarity's fault, and Rarity says _I_ sank the boat? Well, that's plumb crazy!" Twilight and Spike shared looks with each other.

"As much as I know you can get stubborn sometimes and that stubborn pride can make you do dumb things..." Mario pointed.

"Grrrrr..." Applejack growled.

"What Master is trying to say that, despite your stubbornness," Diamond Tiara corrected, "You wouldn't be dumb enough to face a tidal wave head on."

"Darn tootin' I wouldn't!" Applejack retorted, "If you four really wanna know what happened, I'll tell you." Twilight just smiled excitedly and discreetly handed Spike another scroll and quill. Spike saw the items coming early on and sternly snatched them from Twilight's magic grip.

"Y'all know how Pinkie Pie and Rarity wanted to get out of their "element"?" Applejack began, "Well, I brought a treasure map to give 'em rip roarin' seafarin' adventure!"

HOLD IT!

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Rarity would turn down a treasure hunt," said Diamond Tiara, "She loves anything involving precious jewels and such."

"I thought so too," said Applejack before adding bitterly, "But _they_ had other ideas."

 _Flashback_

 _Once again, the scene changed to show the docs, but this time Applejack was already at the boat wearing her life vest and her stenson hat. She also had several shovels tied to her back. Rarity then appeared wearing a cream colored dress and hat that dated around the close of the 19th century. She had only one porter pony carrying her bags._

 _"La-la-la! Prepare yourselves for the most luxurious boat outing that ever outed a boat!" Rarity announced. Applejack just smiled. It was then Pinkie arrived with her saddles bags LOADED with games and other things that towered above her._

 _"And more fun than you can shake a stick at!" Pinkie said with a maniacal smile on her face and squee, "Because I brought a stick!"_

HOLD IT!

 _End Flashback_

"Okay, I gotta ask this," said Diamond Tiara, "I know Pinkie can get hyper sometimes, but your implying she went insane before the boat trip even started? You're sure she just wasn't overexcited?"

"With Pinkie Pie, who can ever tell," said Applejack indignantly.

"Well that's a bit insensitive isn't it?" Diamond Tiara remarked, clearly offended.

"Di, settle down," Mario warned gently, "Remember, keep your questions objective."

"Right...master," said Diamond Tiara hastily, "Please continue Applejack." Applejack snorted as she went back to her story.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright mateys," said Applejack as she held her map on her fore-hooves, "but just y'all wait 'til you see the high seas adventure I've got planned!" Applejack then noticed that Rarity and Pinkie had already boarded the ship. Pinkie was just bouncing about while Rarity was viewing the horizon. Another porter pony` was putting all of Rarity's luggage onto the ship. Applejack just put her map away and smiled optimistically as she boarded the boat._

 _Later at sea, Rarity was at the steering wheel. Pinkie and Applejack were at the front of the ship. Applejack then pulled out her own personal spyglass and started to scan the sea for good treasure spots._

"Unfortunately, they seemed less interested in a treasure huntin' adventure," said Applejack, "and more interested in snacks." _Applejack had just discovered a sunken ship when she looked behind her to find Pinkie putting her collection of snacks onto a wooden table and made an offer to Rarity._

 _"Oh, darling, that food isn't fit for a pony of proper breeding, darling, and refinement, darling!" Rarity declined snootily as she presented her metal dome loaded with her fancy treats, "Now my cucumber sandwiches, on the other hoof..." Applejack looked annoyed while Pinkie eyeballed the sandwiches with a crazed look on her face._

 _"Bet you I can fit them all in my mouth!" Pinkie remarked and opened her mouth wide to do just that, "Ahh..."_

 _"Pinkie, darling, please!" Rarity retorted as pulled her metal place away. Pinkie just chomped the air like a hungry Pac-pony. Applejack went to break up the disagreement when she suddenly stepped onto a stray volleyball. Applejack yelped as she crashed into Rarity, who ended up tossing her food overboard. Rarity and Applejack winced, Pinkie looked clueless, as all three watched the food sink into the water and some bubbles surfaced from the water. Rarity gave Applejack a fierce glare._

 _"Uh, Rarity, I-" Applejack stuttered, trying to apologize._

 _"Well, I never! Hum-ph!" Rarity huffed and stomped away._

 _"Me neither! Hum-ph!" Pinkie huffed and stomped away as well._

HOLD IT!

 _End Flashback_

Twilight and Spike both had blunt looks on their faces.

"Do you want to say it, or should I?" Twilight asked Spike.

"I'll go," Spike volunteered, "That sure doesn't sound like Rarity or Pinkie Pie!"

"We do know that Pinkie can definitely shove large amounts of food into her mouth," said Diamond Tiara, "and that Pinkie can be a tad inconsiderate, but it's usually not intentional."

"And Rarity can get a little huffy sometimes during mishaps, even if it was an accident," said Mario, "and I've seen Pinkie copy or mimic others before. But this behavior does seem a bit extreme, AJ."

"Oh, its gets a sight worse than that!" said Applejack.

 _Flashback_

 _It was then Pinkie set up her green fish piñata._

 _"It's P.W.T. - Piñata Whacking Time!" Pinkie announced._

 _"Oh, darling, whacking is a base pastime for common ponies," Rarity said snootily, "Doesn't interest me in the least." Rarity then walked off, leaving Pinkie disappointed. She then looked to see Applejack steering the ship. Pinkie then got an idea._

 _"Meh. Hee-hee!" Pinkie Pie giggled behind Applejack and peeked out from behind her a couple of times. Applejack looked unamused but still suspicious of what Pinkie might be up to. Then Pinkie surprised her by tying a blindfold over her eyes._

 _"Huh?" Applejack said in shock when Pinkie blindfolded her and spun her around._

 _"Whoooooa!" Applejack said dizzily as she wobbled about the lower part of the ship on her hind legs and holding a piñata stick on one fore-hoof. Then some thunder and lightning were heard as Applejack recovered and lifted her blindfold. She winced when she saw that their boat heading into a storm._

 _"Looks like we need to change course!" Applejack as she rushed to the steering wheel and pulled out her map. Suddenly, Rarity took the map away with her magic._

 _"Ooh! Why, this will make a perfect tablecloth for my cheeseboard!" Rarity remarked._

 _"Maybe so," said Applejack, "But it's also the only way to find Plunder Cove!" Then Pinkie snatched the map and was just giggling with a giant captain's hat on her head._

"And Pinkie Pie was just about as helpful as a weasel in a hen house," Applejack narrated.

" _Captain Pinkie Pie reporting for map duty!" Pinkie announced. Then the three ponies started doing tug of war with the map. Then a wave crashed over them, making Applejack let go of the map and fall over. Applejack then winced when she saw that the boat's steering wheel was spinning out of control. And then a large wave appeared in front of them._

 _"Hold on, everypony!" Applejack shouted as Pinkie stupidly stood nearby with her tongue sticking out. Applejack fought for control, but the wave easily consumed the boat._

HOLD IT!

 _End Flashback_

"Wait, so it was Rarity _and_ Pinkie's fault?" Twilight remarked as she and Spike were checking the scroll. Mario and Diamond Tiara were checking their notes as well.

"Yup!" said Applejack bluntly as she put a bucket of apples on her back, "and maybe if they ever apologized, I'll consider talkin' to them again."

"Sure there isn't anything you need to say sorry for?" Diamond Tiara asked.

" _Why do I need to apologize_?!" Applejack snapped as she got into the filly's face.

"Eep!" Diamond Tiara yelped as she hid behind Mario's hind legs.

"Back off, little Sis!" said Mario sternly, "She's just asking if you've ever thought about anything you might have done to make them act this way? Saying sorry, even if you think you did nothing wrong, might go a long way in settling things."

"I have _nothin'_ to say unless they apologize first!" Applejack said firmly and walked off.

"Now there's the stubborn mule I know and love," Mario remarked with an eye roll.

"If they all blame each other, I don't know how we're gonna get them to talk again," Spike pointed out.

"Neither do I, Spike," said Twilight, "Neither do I." There was a long silence before Mario snorted definitively.

"Hey now, cheer up everypony!" said Mario, "I know these three testimonies sound different and they are clearly blaming each other for what happened. But with a little extra evidence. I think we can filter out the contradictions in each testimony and get to the truth!"

"Right, master!" said Diamond Tiara with a nod.

"But we don't even know where to start!" Twilight remarked.

"What about my creature theory and that waxing crescent moon?" Diamond Tiara pointed out, "Don't you think it might be worth looking into?"

"What does that creature have to do with this boat incident, Di?" Twilight asked.

"Because I think one of the places the creature visits is Seaward Shoals," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm gonna go see Miss Cheerilee to be sure. If you don't mind, master?"

"Not at all," said Mario, "In fact, I need to take a visit to Cloudsdale Weather Factory. I think an archive record of the weather patterns for Seaward Shoals, might be useful for this case." Twilight and Spike looked at each other.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Spike asked.

"You can just stand there and look dumb," Diamond Tiara suggested.

"Bleh!" Spike remarked with a raspberry.

"Just teasing, Spike," Diamond Tiara giggled, "How about you and Twilight look at the testimonies and see what you can find? Then master and I can meet you once we're done gathering our information." Twilight blinked and then smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," said Twilight, "Let's do this!"

Back at the castle, Twilight and Spike were in the throne room trying to figure out how to find some truths amongst the three ponies testimonies. Twilight was pacing back and forth as Spike sat lazily in one of the larger thrones. Mario and Diamond Tiara had not returned just yet.

"There's gotta be some way to fix this," said Twilight, "If Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity keep not talking to each other, they could forget what good friends they really are!"

"I just don't get it!" said Spike as he looked at the long scroll filled with the notes he took, "All of their stories are so different!" Spike sighed to himself. We're never gonna figure out what happened." Twilight then used her magic to grab the scroll and looked through it.

"Their stories were different," said Twilight, "but they also had alot in common."

"I guess..." said Spike as he walked in front of the purple pony, "They were all on a ship that sank, and...that's about it."

"Not quite," said Twilight as she used her magic to pull over a blackboard and began drawing some illustrations of the following items: a cucumber sandwich, some bubbles, and a wave. Twilight then pondered to herself. It was then Mario and Diamond Tiara arrived.

"Twilight! Guess what!" Diamond Tiara announced, "My theory just might have a connection to what happened after all!"

"How so, Di?" Twilight asked. Diamond Tiara pulled out a book from her saddle bags.

"This is the book Cheerilee let me borrow," said Diamond Tiara, "It talks about a creature that migrates close to the shore of Seaward Shoals whenever the moon reaches its waxing crescent phase!"

"And not only that," said Mario, "I just got back from obtaining a record of the past weather conditions at Seaward Shoals. _Including_ what the weather was like during Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie's boat trip." Twilight used her magic to grab the book and the weather records. She quickly shuffled through the pages of the book and examined the weather records. She then looked at her blackboard. Mario walked behind his wife to help her out. Diamond Tiara and Spike waited impatiently. Then Mario and Twilight whispered to each other.

"A-ha!" Twilight exclaimed, starling Diamond Tiara and Spike, "Not only do my husband and I know how the boat sank, we have a pretty good idea on how to get Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie together!"

"We just need to speak to one more pony, or ponies to be more precise," said Mario, "Then we'll have all the puzzled pieces we need to solve this mystery and mend Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie's friendship!"

"Awesome!" Diamond Tiara said excitedly. Spike just looked rather uncertain.

The next day, Twilight, Spike, and Diamond Tiara were at the docks of Seaward Shoals with a small sailboat behind them. Mario, who had come with them, had just arrived in the docks with some papers in his magic grip.

"Alright, I got the information we needed," said Mario, "We just need our three friends to arrive and we can started putting the puzzle together."

"I hope this plan of yours works," said Spike.

"It will, Spike," said Diamond Tiara confidently, "It will." It was then Applejack arrived and rushed up the docks to see them.

"Winona brought me your note about a friendship emergency!" Applejack panted, "H-How can I help?" It was then Rarity arrived.

"Opalescence delivered your message, Twilight and Mario!" Rarity panted, "What's the emergency?" Rarity didn't notice that Applejack was looking at her bitterly. Then Pinkie appeared between them and shoved the two ponies apart.

"It's a good thing it was time for Gummy's bath," said Pinkie as Applejack and Rarity both gave the pink pony bitter looks, "or I might not have seen your note about the emergency, Twilight and Mario!" It was then Pinkie saw that Applejack and Rarity were there.

"What's _she_ doing here?!" Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity interjected as they pointed a fore-hoof at each other.

"Sorry, but we just didn't know how else to get the three of you here together," Twilight explained.

"And there really is a friendship emergency!" Mario added, "Yours!" The three ponies all had rather snooty and pouty looking faces.

"Oh, there's no emergency!" Applejack said with an eye roll, "I'm just waitin' for an apology."

"An apology?!" Rarity said appalled.

" _What_?!" Pinkie snapped, "Why would you want _me_ to apologize when it was _Rarity's_ fault?!"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Rarity retorted as she shoved Pinkie's fore-leg down, "Applejack clearly caused the boat to sink! She stranded us in the middle of the ocean!" Spike then growled in frustration.

"Will somepony _please_ tell me how you made it back?!" Spike yelled. There was a pause of silence as the three ponies shared uneasy looks.

 _Flashback_

 _After the boat sank and was destroyed, each pony gave a loud gasp as they surfaced from under the water. Applejack grabbed her now soaked hat to find that the water was...shallow?! They found that they were just a few feet away from the docks. Applejack looked embarassed. Rarity looked indignant. Pinkie looked clueless._

 _End Flashback_

"Well...Maybe it wasn't in the _middle_ of the ocean..." Rarity remarked.

"Ugh," said Spike as he face-palmed himself.

"I can sympathize with your feelings, Spike," said Mario, "that final testimony actually helps us our case and the recent evidence I gathered this morning!"

"Even so," Applejack said sternly, "I don't appreciate bein' hornswoggled into comin' back here." She then walked off with a huff.

"On that, at least, we agree," said Rarity as she turned to leave too.

"Yeah!" Pinkie said firmly before she turned to leave as well.

"I know you each have a different perspective on how the boat capsized and blame each other," said Twilight.

"But Inspector Mario and his lovely assistant, Miss Tiara," Mario added as he and Diamond Tiara put on their detective's hats, "have solved the case!"

"Oh really," said Applejack skeptically.

"Yes, they have," said Twilight, "and if you come on the boat with us. We'll show you what _really_ happened."

"You three wanted the truth," said Diamond Tiara, "and now we can give you just that...the truth." Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie gave the other three ponies skeptical looks. Then gave each other skeptical looks.

"Well, not that _I_ have any doubts," said Rarity as she glared at Applejack and Pinkie, "but it will feel good for everypony to see exactly _whose_ fault it was."

"I think we all know which pony's about to be proven right," said Applejack as she glared at Pinkie.

"We sure do," Pinkie remarked sternly. It wasn't long before everypony had their live vests on and were on board the boat.

"Like I said, I sure hope this works," said Spike.

"You worry too much, Spike," said Diamond Tiara as Twilight untied the rope keeping the boat docked, "We've got this. Right, Master?" Mario smiled and nodded in agreement.

By the time they were out at sea, Spike and Diamond Tiara noticed that Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity were looking very huffy and were not speaking to each other. Spike chuckled nervously.

"Whatever you're looking for," said Spike to Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara, "I hope you find it soon." Twilight was still scouting about when she smiled.

"Don't worry, Spike," said Twilight, "We've got it all under control. Honey, Di, time for you to shine." Mario and Diamond Tiara smiled, shared nods with each other as they turned to face the others.

"Well, since you three are enjoying each other's company," said Diamond Tiara, "It's time for us to begin our cross-examination."

"You're _what_?!" Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie exclaimed as Mario stood before them with a firm but determined smirk on his face.

(Cue favorite Ace Attorney "Cross-examination" tune)

"Let's start with the beginning of the day when you three arrived at the docks," said Mario, "All three of you gave different accounts of how your friends were acting upon getting on board the boat. All three of you all had one thing in common. At least one of you was not acting like their usual self."

"Because they were the ones at fault for the boat sinking!" Applejack protested.

"Actually..." Mario smirked.

TAKE THAT!

"All three of you were acting in an over the top manner," Diamond Tiara pointed out, "Rarity was being extra snooty. Pinkie was being extra hyper. Applejack was acting like a pirate...with a country accent. And you drove each other crazy because of it!" All three ponies cringed.

"Uh...um..." Applejack stuttered.

"Well...to put it mildly..." Rarity said nervously.

"Well, depends on what you mean by hyper..." Pinkie remarked uneasily.

"Movin' on," said Mario, "Another fact that we found didn't add up was how much luggage each pony brought. Rarity, you said you only brought a single suitcase, correct?"

"Well, yes I did," said Rarity.

"Then tell me..." Diamond Tiara pointed out.

TAKE THAT!

"...why there is rather expensive masseur bill from a total of _fifteen_ porter ponies who all said they had to carry _somepony_ 's luggage?" Diamond Tiara asked. Rarity cringed and bit her lower lip. Pinkie and Applejack smirked.

"I'd wipe that smile if I were you Pinkie," said Mario.

TAKE THAT!

"Because only _thirteen_ porter ponies said they had got sore carrying Rarity's luggage," Mario replied, "the remaining _two_ porter ponies reported carrying a heavy loaded of board games and sports equipment." Pinkie cringed and chuckled sheepishly. Applejack just chuckled.

"You think it's funny, little sister?" Mario remarked.

TAKE THAT!

"I heard from both Pinkie and Rarity that you were a bystander during the whole conflict about the snacks they had brought for the trip," said Mario, "While you claimed to be an innocent bystander, I have confirmation that you, Miss Honesty, lied." Applejack cringed and then growled.

"On what grounds?!" Applejack demanded angrily.

"Both you and Rarity confirmed in your testimonies that you were the one responsible for dumping her cucumber sandwiches overboard," said Diamond Tiara, "While Rarity said it was on purpose, you said it was accident. But neither is correct.

TAKE THAT!

"All three of you said that there was a disagreement between Rarity and Pinkie over the snacks," said Diamond Tiara, "It is clear that there must have been a fight that broke out between these two ponies. And when you, Applejack, tried to intervene, but she ended up somehow tossing the snacks into the water yourself or made Rarity toss them out of impulse from all the arguing." Applejack blinked.

"How...how did you know...? I...I mean..." Applejack stuttered, "I don't know what your talkin' about!"

OBJECTION!

Mario then did a quad-pedal version of a Phoenix Wright pose.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about here!" Mario retorted sternly, "Rarity and Pinkie clearly overpacked for the trip and Applejack was the one who failed to settle the snack dispute and caused Rarity's cucumber sandwiches to be tossed into the ocean! You just confirmed that this was what _really_ happened." Applejack and Rarity whimpered. A sign that they weren't going to deny that fact as truth.

"In addition," said Diamond Tiara, "We can also confirm that all three of you started to fight over the map when the storm appeared. This also confirms a very important fact."

TAKE THAT!

"All three of you were so busy fighting over the map and arguing with each other that you completely left the ship at the mercy of the watery elements," said Diamond Tiara, "In other words, _nopony was steering the ship until it was too late_!" All three ponies cringed.

"Um..." Pinkie stuttered.

"Uhh..." Applejack stuttered.

"I...uhh...I..." Rarity snapped.

"And the most embarassing thing about your behavior?" Mario pointed out.

TAKE THAT!

"Was that all of this took place before the ship ever went thirty yards past the dock!" Diamond Tiara finished with a firm look on her face.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie's jaw all dropped in shock. Even Spike's jaw was hanging out from Mario and Diamond Tiara's discoveries. Twilight just smirked.

"W-w-w-what's your proof?!" Applejack demanded in a shakey but nervous tone. Rarity and Pinkie were sweating heavily.

"Yeah, sure that's what happened but we're not gonna admit that is _exactly_ what happened!" Pinkie added indignantly as Rarity face-hooved herself. Pinkie had practically confessed that's what happened!

"Before you all came this morning," Mario explained, "I got an eyewitness report from all fifteen porter ponies who eye witnessed what happened on the boat from the docs. I also spoke to the boat rental pony who gave you the very boat you three destroyed! The whole reason you are even resorting to blaming each other is because of this..."

TAKE THAT!

"The bill for the boat you three destroyed with your carelessness and for, in his words, littering the ocean!" Mario replied as he showed the three ponies a familiar looking piece of paper, "According to this receipt, all three of you pitched in 30 bits for the rental, but the pony is now demanding a total of 360 bits for completely destroying it!" Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity winced. Suddenly their anger and defenses were now starting to crumble. They were now starting to feel guilty, as well as embarassed.

"Did you guys split the costs? Or are you actually trying to make each other take the blame and pay for the entire sum alone?" Diamond Tiara asked.

" _Stop_!" Rarity cried out as she panted heavily in exasperation, "Just...stop..."

"Okay, we confess!" Pinkie added sadly, "It's all true...everything..."

"It's the honest truth," said Applejack, as tears pricked her eyes, "All that did take place and the bill is the reason we all got really angry with each other. So I guess we're _all_ to blame for the boat sinking..."

"Yeah..." said Rarity and Pinkie wearily.

OBJECTION!

Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity were stunned as Mario and Diamond Tiara smirked.

"Once again, you are incorrect," said Mario, "Care to explain sweetie?"

"Thank you sweetie," said Twilight as she approached, "While all of your stories seem very different, they all had something in common - cucumber sandwiches." Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity looked puzzled.

"What in the hay does that have to do with anythin'?" Applejack asked puzzled. Twilight, Mario, and Diamond Tiara shared some smirks as the purple pony tossed the sandwich into the water.

"And why would you waste a perfectly good hors d'oeuvre?" Rarity asked.

"You also mentioned bubbling water," said Twilight as some bubbles appeared in the water where the sandwich had sank. Then Twilight and Mario used their magic to lift the boat out of the water as a huge wave passed under them.

" _And_ the swell," Twilight continued, "Diamond Tiara mentioned to me yesterday that Cheerilee had her class studying this particular creature who's migration patterns take it very close to Seaward Shoals during this time of year. And cucumber just happens to be the favorite food of the tri-horned bunyip and bubbles followed by a swell is what happens when they swim up to the shallows from deep water." Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity stared in surprise.

"So...we attracted a tri-horned whatchamacallit?" Applejack remarked, trying to make sense of what Twilight had said.

"With cucumber sandwiches?" Rarity added.

"Sounds like a stretch," said Pinkie Pie skeptically. It was right then the creature surfaced out of the water.

TAKE THAT!

"We've got evidence," said Mario smugly.

"Just turn around," Diamond Tiara added.

"Hello, bunyip, sir!" said Twilight cheerfully. The bunyip smiled and rolled over in the water playfully as Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie turned around and saw the creature with their own eyes.

"So that's a..." said Rarity.

"A tri-horned bunyip!" Twilight finished for the marshmallow mare, "Who's very sorry he accidentally knocked over your boat? Right?" The bunyip nodded in reply. The three mares were stunned.

"If it helps settle your minds down," said Mario, "Twilight and I spent last night learning his language, which was easy since bunyips understand pony language."

"Wait, the storm had nothing to do with the capsizing?" Pinkie asked.

"Nope!" said Twilight.

"According to this weather report," said Diamond Tiara as she held a sheet of paper, "This area's last storm was over two weeks ago. The weather calls for clear skies until next week."

"The darkness you girls thought was a storm was just from the size of the wave before it crashed over the boat," Mario explained.

"All right," said Rarity, "Even if our friend the bunyip is responsible for sinking the boat, and we're at fault for not paying attention to the signs of an oncoming wave, it doesn't excuse a certain pony's behavior!" Rarity sternly pointed a fore-hoof at Applejack.

"Me?!" Applejack exclaimed offensively, "How about you and Pinkie Pie?"

"Pfft - What?" Pinkie stuttered indignantly, "Who? Me? No-"

HOLD IT!

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie gave Mario long faces.

"Let me guess," said Applejack, "You got proof as to why we acted the way we did."

"You are correct," said Diamond Tiara confidently, "Twilight?"

"Thank you, Di," said Twilight as she addressed the three girls, "I think I can explain that too. Each of you spent so much time trying to come up with the perfect way to get the others out of their element, that you didn't notice your friends were doing the same thing!"

"And because you were so focused on what _you_ wanted to do," said Mario, "You closed yourself off to each other. Thus when one pony tried to present their ideas to you, you saw it as them trying to ruin your own ideas, which led to all the fighting and disagreements you three had during your trip." The three mares were left surprised once again.

"Wait a minute," said Applejack as she looked at Pinkie, "You brought all those games and things for us?"

"Of course!" said Pinkie, "I figured a boat trip was the perfect time to do things that were silly and fun!"

"And I was just trying to give the two of you the elegant cruise I thought you deserved," Rarity added.

"And I just wanted to give you a high seas adventure, since that's be somethin' new and different for y'all," said Applejack. Then it finally clicked in their minds that Mario and Twilight were right.

"Ohhhh," said Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity in realization. Now the three ponies were no longer angry with each other. They just felt silly.

"That is so sweet," said Rarity, clearly touched now that she knew the truth, "You must have gone through so much trouble."

"Well, not half as much trouble as you did makin' all that fancy food," Applejack said to Rarity and then spoke to Pinkie, "and you brinin' all those games!"

"I guess this just teaches us that even long time friends need to work at communication," said Twilight.

"Indeed," said Mario as Spike and Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's something I'd like to communicate to you all right now!" said Pinkie as Twilight and Mario walked up to the three mares, "You girls, and Mario, are the best friends a pony could ever have!"

"Oh, let's never fight again!" said Rarity happily as Pinkie pulled them all into a group hug and Spike rushed in to join.

"You got it!" said Pinkie.

"Agreed!" said Applejack at the same time as Pinkie. Diamond Tiara just stood nearby and smiled.

"Di, darling," said Rarity, "why are you all by yourself?"

"Get in here, girl!" said Pinkie excitedly. Diamond Tiara just gave them a sad smile.

"But...I'm not part of your group of best friends," said Diamond Tiara, "I'm just Mario's student. Besides, I...I...thought..." Applejack and Rarity soon realized what the filly was referring to and walked up to her.

"Diamond Tiara, are you still blaming yourself over that?" Applejack asked.

"We forgave you for what happened between you and the Cutie Mark Crusaders a long time ago," said Rarity.

"We'll admit that we were skeptical when we heard Mario was taking you in as his student," said Applejack.

"For we had good reasons to," added Rarity, "but you've proven our concerns wrong. Several times over. You, Diamond Tiara, shine brighter than any diamond and your heart is a just a pure as one too." The filly's eyes twinkled as a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Because you're learning what it means to be a good friend and a better pony," said Applejack, "If we didn't make it clear before, we will now."

"You are part of our group now, Diamond Tiara," said Rarity, "and you'll always will be." Diamond Tiara couldn't help but cry from feeling so touched and overwhelmed. Rarity and Applejack both hugged her from the sides, which helped Diamond Tiara's tears quickly slow down. Then the two mares lead the filly over to the others and they went back to their group hug. The bunyip couldn't help but give a little whimper since he had seen everything and felt left out.

"All right, you big softie," said Applejack, "Bring it in!" The bunyip then picked up the entire boat and gave it a happy nuzzle. Those on the boat just smiled.

"And that wraps up another case for Inspector Mario," said the alicorn prince, "I declare this case closed and this friendship emergency...resolved!" Everypony, including the bunyip, cheered.

Later on, Pinkie set up her piñata as the bunyip wore a blindfold and held the stick in his mouth.

"Come on, bunyip, sir!" Pinkie cheered as the creature gave a few practices swings, "You got it!" At the other side of the boat, Applejack and Mario had teamed up to use a net for some deep sea treasure hunting. It wasn't long before the two ponies pulled up the net and inside of it was some sea shells, sea weeds, and a nicely sized treasure chest.

"Yar har, Ms Jack!" said Mario in a pirate's voice, "I believe we found ourselves some treasure!" Applejack smiled excitedly as she opened the chest. Inside was gold coins, pearls, and other trinket including some gem studded drinking goblets. Rarity grabbed three of the goblets and filed them up with ice cream, whipped cream, an a cherry to make sundaes for the three ponies. Diamond Tiara was just watching the scene with a smile on her face as Spike was just bitterly writing stuff down on another scroll. Twilight then walked up to them.

"One thing's for sure, Spike and Di," said Twilight, "There's nothing like a luxurious adventure boat party to get you out of your element." She then removed Spike's quill and scroll from his claws and gave the little dragon some ice cream.

"You said it!" said Spike as he dug into his treat. Diamond Tiara then gave Twilight a nuzzle.

"You're friends are so cool, Twilight," said Diamond Tiara, "I never imagined I'd be having this much fun on a boat this like!"

"Don't you mean _our_ friends, Di?" Twilight asked with a smirk. Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Yeah... _our_ friends," said Diamond Tiara as Rarity handed her a goblet filled with ice cream.

"Thanks," said Diamond Tiara and enjoyed her treat. Mario and Twilight smiled as they watched the little filly eat her ice cream before sharing a hug and kiss with each other.

"You are so amazing Mario," said Twilight, "You helped bring our best friends back together."

"With a little help," Mario reminded her. Twilight chuckled.

"Of course," said Twilight, "but I'm just saying that I think you're very special and I love you." Mario smiled.

"I love you too," said Mario as they held each other close for a moment. Then went to join the rest of the fun.

The group continued to enjoy their time at sea til long after the stars came out.

 **I hope you enjoyed the alternate opening. I just wanted Mario and Twilight to have a cute moment together. I've really laid off on the lovey-dovey moment in recent chapters and I wanted to remind fans that their love for each other is still growing despite being married for nearly three seasons.**

 **And I have opened the door for a future idea. Should Mario and Twilight consider adopting Diamond Tiara? She's certainly happier being with them since Filthy Rich works most of the time and Spoiled Rich...ehhh...I have nothing nice to say so I won't say anything at all about her.**

 **Kudos to anypony who enjoyed Mario's random Final Fantasy reference.**

 **Plus one of the biggest critics about this episode is that there was no indication as to how Twilight would have even known about the existence of the Bunyip beforehand. I mean if they were going for a plot twist, okay fine. It still never really explains what actually happened during the boat trip itself before the boat was capsized. I'll admit I used alot of educated guesses to come up with what really happened. But I think alot of fans will agree, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity needed to have their testimonies pulled apart before Twilight tells them outright that they had been too insensitive of each other's feelings. I hope I did a better job with the Ace Attorney elements this time around.**

 **Next Time: Another adventure of the stubborn mule...as a teenager...(sigh) Not looking forward to this one... Most of the story takes place in the past before Mario and Applejack ever met. Or...what if they _had_ met as teenagers...and never realized it? **

**Peace Pony Fans!**


	146. Where the Apple Lies

Where the Apple Lies

 _Pony's Log Number 623: I figured Applejack's always been a stubborn mule since she was little, but I never knew she was a stubborn liar as a teenager..._

Today was a fine day at Sweet Apple Acres as Big Mac, Applejack, and Mario were busy loading some freight cars for Filthy Rich. The Apple family had just finished the gathering and making of their annual supply of zap apple jam and the wealthy pony was there, along with Diamond Tiara pulling the train, to collect their share of the jam that he would sell at his family's store.

"Well, that's the last of it, Filthy Rich," said Applejack as she and Mario loaded the last of the crates onto the freight cars. Filthy Rich was riding the freight car at the very front.

"Just Rich, please," the wealthy pony replied, "And on behalf of Rich's Backyard Bargains, thanks for another shipment of zap apple jam."

"Our pleasure," said Applejack, "See ya next time."

"Sure you can handle the train, Diamond?" Filthy Rich asked. While he knew his daughter could pull loads far heavier than this one, he couldn't help but be a little worried, especially since she was pulling the train _and_ himself.

"Yes, Dad, I can," said Diamond Tiara, feeling annoyed. Filthy Rich chuckled.

"Can't help but be a little protective after all," Filthy Rich replied as Diamond Tiara rolled her eye and smiled, "We'll be seeing you." Diamond Tiara gave a TOOT-TOOT with her train whistle and pulled the train away. Filthy Rich waved goodbye as Big Mac, Mario, and Applejack returned the gesture. The three ponies watched the train disappear before heading back into the barn to continue their work. It was then they noticed a few stacks of crates were stacked up inside. Usually this wouldn't have been a concern, but there was a reason for concern this time around.

"Uh, Apple Bloom, did you pack up the cider into the same crates as zap apple jam?" Applejack asked.

"Sure did!" said Apple Bloom proudly, "Now that I'm gettin' older, I wanna prove I can handle more responsibility on the farm."

"You mean a _certain somepony_ still doesn't take you seriously?!" Mario remarked as Applejack had an annoyed look, "Apple Bloom runs her own business for cryin' out loud!"

"Nevermind!" Applejack snapped, "This has to do with the fact that these crates aren't marked." She then looked at Apple Bloom, "You kept track of what went into which crate, right?"

"Oh. Um...y-yep," said Apple Bloom nervously, "I totally kept track of everything." Mario looked at the yellow filly skeptically while Applejack seemed to believe her.

"Good," Applejack replied, "Because we wouldn't want Filthy Rich to get a shipment of cider when he's supposed to get zap apple jam. You know how Granny feels about sellin' cider anywhere but on the farm."

"No kiddin'," said Mario as he rubbed his left ear, "My ears are still ringing from the time I made the suggestion to sell some cider at Canterlot. I even said it would be in person and one day only. First come, first serve too, and she _still_ gave me an earful about it."

"I'll admit it wasn't a bad idea," said Applejack, "But Granny can be mighty stubborn about tradition."

"Guess that explains why _you_ act the same way," Mario remarked smugly as Big Mac snickered. Applejack just shot both stallion a loud raspberry.

"Gettin' back on track here," said Applejack as she looked at Apple Bloom again, "Are you sure he got the right crates?" Apple Bloom huffed indignantly.

"Sure I'm sure!" said Apple Bloom as she backed Applejack against a crate that was behind her, "Now why don't you, Mario, and Big Mac head on out to the house and let me finish up here?" As Applejack's hind legs bumped the crate, the four ponies heard a familiar rattling of glass containers.

"Wait..." said Mario suspiciously, "These particular glass containers didn't make any sloshing sounds..." Applejack then opened the crate and found that it was filled with jars of zap apple jam and not cider.

"If you gave Rich the zap apple jam," said Applejack, holding a jar in her fore-hoof as she and Mario glared at her sternly, "then what's this here?"

"Um...extra?" Apple Bloom said sheepishly and timidly.

"Nnnope," Big Mac said sternly as all three older siblings glared at her. Apple Bloom just winced and lowered her head in shame. She knew she was in trouble now.

(Main Theme)

Thanks to Mario's speed, it didn't take long for him to stop Diamond Tiara's train and have her return to the barn. This time, Big Mac and Mario both double checked all the crates to make sure each one had zap apple jam and not cider. While Filthy Rich knew this wasn't his fault, he was still feeling rather uneasy.

"Granny knows I-I wasn't tryin' to make off with a shipment of cider, right?" Filthy asked normally, "Because I would never do that."

"He's right, he wouldn't!" Diamond Tiara added worriedly, "Please have mercy on him. If Granny gives it to him, who knows what Mother will do to me if she becomes a single parent?!" Diamond Tiara couldn't help but panic at the idea.

"Calm down, Di," said Mario, "Granny doesn't know. It was just a mix up and we'll make sure she know that."

"Mario's right," said Applejack, "Don't worry. We know exactly whose fault it was." Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara both breathed a sigh of relief. Then Diamond Tiara blew her train whistle once again and pulled the train away. Filthy Rich then waved goodbye the three Apple siblings once again as the three ponies returned the gesture. Inside the barn, Apple Bloom was busy pushing some crates about, waiting for the inevitable lecture and possible punishment for her mistake. Applejack was the first to walk up to the yellow filly.

"Now why in tarnation would you lie to us, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked sternly with Mario behind her.

"We know you want to be helpful, Apple Bloom," Mario added, "But you could've told us you forgot to label the crates instead of saying you knew what was inside. Di and her father would have been in deep trouble if Granny had found out they had cider. Who knows what would have happened to them if she thought they were trying to sell the cider against her wishes!"

"I was kinda hopin' I could fix it before anypony found out," Apple Bloom replied sadly.

"Apple Bloom, being grown up means taking responsibility for your mistakes," said Mario, "Not trying to cover it up and making things worse."

"Mario's right," Applejack added as Big Mac put down a crate behind her, "Tellin' lies won't fix anythin'. Trust me, I know."

"What could _you_ possible know about it?" Apple Bloom retorted angrily, "You've never told a lie in your whole life!" Applejack suddenly looked a tad uneasy.

"Pffffffft...hahahahahahaha!"

Mario burst out laughing. Big Mac joined him. Applejack glared at the two of them until she and the others heard a familiar chuckle. They all turned to see Granny Smith entering the barn and laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Apple Bloom asked since all the laughter puzzled her.

"Apple Bloom, Applejack might be the Element of Honesty," said Mario, "But she's told plenty of lies since we've became best friends." Applejack looked annoyed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head about.

"Oh-ho, sugercube," said Granny Smith, "That's nothin'! Your big sister lied so much when she was a filly, the whole family ended up in the hospital."

"What?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in shock as she jumped in the air.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac in agreement. Mario blinked.

"Wow..." Mario remarked, "And I thought a _stubborn_ and _honest_ Applejack got herself into deep trouble." Applejack just had a very annoyed and deadpan look on her face and said nothing.

"Oh, she was _much_ worse as a liar, littl' bro," Big Mac remarked with a smile. Applejack face-hooved herself and groaned.

"You might as well tell Apple Bloom the whole story," said Applejack bitterly, "Might even do her some good."

"Oh, this story should be interesting," said Mario.

"You gotta know, Mario," said Granny Smith as she pulled over a rocking chair out of the blue, "You were there when all this happened."

" _WHAT?!_ " Mario and Applejack said in shock and looked at each other.

"B-b-but, G-Granny," Mario stuttered, "My long term memory is top notch. How come I don't..."

"When Applejack and Big Mac were just a wee bit older than you are now," Granny Smith began as she started her story and ignored Mario's question...for the moment, "they kept a-squabblin' over who would run the farm better..."

 _Flashback_

Teenage Applejack and Teenage Big Mac were glaring at each other. Teenage Applejack was just a little taller than Apple Bloom with long skinny legs, her blonde mane tied into two unbraided pigtails. Big Mac looked just a tad smaller than he did now, but he was already muscular but his mane was shorter and stuck out sloppily on his head.

"All I'm sayin' is that you may have plenty of brawn," Teenage Applejack protested, "but _I'm_ the one with the ideas on how to run things better around here!" Teenage Big Mac laughed.

"Applejack, Applejack, Applejack," Teenage Big Mac retorted haughtily, "ideas are all well and good, but you can't plow a field with 'em. I don't know how many times I've told you that."

"Too many!" Teenage Applejack snapped.

"You two horned toads better stop jabberin' and get to workin'!" Granny Smith snapped, losing her patience over the two teenage ponies, "Yeah, they'd better. I need you to go to town. The apple blight's been awful, and if we don't get more spray, cider season will be shorter than a dwarf crabapple tree!" Teenage Applejack and Teenage Big Mac just snarled and stared each other down, but they did obey Granny Smith and headed into town together.

Along the way, Teenage Big Mac couldn't help but speak his mind. He was talking so much that Teenage Applejack felt her patience wearing out...very quickly.

"It's like I was just tellin' Cousin Braeburn last week," Teenage Big Mac continued, "Now _there's_ a pony who knows how to put his back into a problem." Teenage Applejack just gritted her teeth and growled, making it pretty clear she wasn't listening to him at all. She quickly perked up when she saw a familiar pony walked up with an unfamiliar mare. This was actually a much younger Spoiled Rich. But at this time, she went by her maiden name, had her mane in a ponytail and she had a normal nose!

"Oh, hey there, Filthy Rich!" Teenage Applejack said cheerfully. This Filthy Rich wore a red bow tie instead of the necktie he wears now.

"Just Rich, please," the stallion replied and then turned to the mare standing beside her, "And I'd like you to meet my fiance, Spoiled Milk. Honey, this is Applejack and Big Mac, the two hardest workin' ponies at Sweet Apple Acres." Spoiled Milk smiled at first, but then frowned and rolled her eyes when Filthy Rich introduced her to the two farm ponies.

"You work on a farm?" Spoiled Milk remarked snootily, "How quant."

"Oh, now, dear, be nice," said Filthy Rich with a chuckle, "Sweet Apple Acres makes zap apple jam. It's one of Dad's best sellers." Spoiled Milk just glared, making it clear she didn't like being told what to do and stuck her nose in the air snootily.

"You mean one of _your_ best-sellers," said Spoiled Milk and then stomped up to Applejack and Big Mac, "My amazing husband-to-be is running the Rich family business now. Did you know that? Well, now you do. And he's _so_ important that he's got a _very_ important sportspony sponsoring _his_ business."

"Don't mind Spoiled Milk," said Filthy Rich as her walked up to her, "She's just proud of me. By the way, where is..."

"YOU CALL _THESE_ STRAWBERRIES?!" said a very angry voice, "YOU MUST THINK STRAWBERRIES ARE BERRIES ACTUALLY MADE OF STRAW! THERE DISGUSTING! NOPONY IN EQUESTRIA WOULD EAT SOMETHING THIS PATHETIC!" Filthy Rich groaned as Spoiled Milk just smirked.

"He's on his way, dear," said Spoiled Milk smugly as a teenage unicorn colt appeared. This was actually Teenage Mario. But the reason why Applejack didn't recognize him was because he was wearing jeans that covered his cutie mark. A yellow and white jersey jacket and some dark glasses that covered his eyes. His mane was also greased to make it shiny and a darker shade of orange and even his tail had been rolled up since, according to Spoiled Milk, was what the _popular_ racers did with their tails. Teenage Mario stomped up indignantly.

"Spoiled Milk, my friend, you are not kidding when you said this place was so...ugh...rural," Teenage Mario remarked in a very posh tone, "If it wasn't for Rich and his business, I would say this place is absolutely...dis...dis..."

"Disgraceful? Disgusting?" Spoiled Milk offered.

"Despicable," finished Mario. Filthy Rich just rolled his eyes as Spoiled Milk chuckled.

"I quite agree," said Spoiled Milk, "Care to introduce yourself to my husband's...business affiliates...?" Teenage Mario kept a stoic look on his face and then smirked.

"Brace yourself for the ever-glowing presence known as the _Flying Unicorn_ ," Teenage Mario boasted, "I'm the derby superstar! And I'm known as the fastest pony alive. I can finish a race before you ever leave the starting line!" Teenage Mario gave a very arrogant smile. Big Mac just looked unamused while Applejack glared.

"You seem more like a big headed snob to me," Teenage Applejack remarked as Big Mac glared at his sister for being rude. Teenage Mario was taken aback and snorted.

"And _you_ look like a thick headed mule," Mario shot back indignantly in his posh tone.

"You got that right," Big Mac remarked aloud as Applejack snarled at her older brother.

"If that's so, maybe you should put her out to pasture with the other mules," Teenage Mario suggested. Teenage Applejack got into his face and growled at him. Teenage Mario growled back in the teenage filly's face. Filthy Rich quickly pushed them apart.

"That's enough of that," said Filthy Rich, "We're friends now after all."

"Yes...sir..." said Teenage Mario reluctantly through his teeth as he went back to standing beside Spoiled Milk.

"Right...sir..." Teenage Applejack said in the same bitter and hesitant tone before they each gave one another the stink eye.

"Uh, but Spoiled Milk is right," Filthy Rich continued, trying to change the topic, "I'm in charge of the store now, and I'm just burstin' with ideas I wanna try!"

"His decision to sponsor me, Mr. Fantastic, Wonderful, Charming, the greatest athlete of all time, was one of his best ideas," Teenage Mario boasted, "I go and be my awesome self and he gets lots of customers from all over Equestria! It's a win-win for the both of us!" Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk smiled at that. Applejack just made a face of disgust before remembering something Filthy Rich had said.

"Ideas you say?" Teenage Applejack remarked, "Like what?"

"What how 'bout this?" said Filthy Rich, "Cider season's around the corner. Why not let _me_ sell it for ya?"

"Not a bad idea," Teenage Mario whispered to Spoiled Milk, "Make em sell it to him on the cheap and then we sell it to these lowlifes at a higher price and pocket the profits." Spoiled Milk hummed in agreement. Applejack and Big didn't hear him.

"This _is_ an interesting idea," Teenage Applejack replied with interest.

"Well, maybe it's interestin', an' maybe it ain't," Teenage Big Mac remarked, "But it's definitely not a _new_ idea. Granny Smith told us your grandpa, Stinkin' Rich, used to ask her every year if he could sell our cider in your store, and Granny told him every year about the tradition of everypony in Ponyville linin' up out at Sweet Apple Acres."

"So start a _new_ tradition," Filthy Rich suggested, "Someday, one o' y'all will take over the farm just like I've taken over the store. I'm guessin' it'll be the one with the best ideas." Filthy Rich leaned over to Applejack and gave her a wink, which made the teenage filly smile.

"Assuming any of them are even smart enough to think of any ideas at all," Teenage Mario remarked in a hushed tone.

"How true, darling, how true," Spoiled Milk remarked with a smirk on her face. Applejack grunted since she had heard both of them, but Big Mac or Filthy Rich hadn't heard.

"Well, now, as I've said many a time before," Teenage Big Mac replied, "ideas are all well an' good, but you can't plow a field-"

"Ya know what?" Teenage Applejack firmly interrupted as her patience hit her limit and because she felt like she had something to prove, "How 'bout we give you three barrels of cider early, and if it sells well, we'll make a deal for the rest?" Teenage Mario raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, now! Perfect!" said Filthy excitedly as he and Teenage Applejack shook hooves and then turned to his fiancé, "Come on, honey. I've gotta get everything ready." Then he looked at Teenage Mario, "You too, boy."

"Yes, sir," said Teenage Mario irritably as Filthy Rich took his leave. before putting on a fake smile for Teenage Applejack, "Pleasure doing business with you Miss." Then once Teenage Applejack was out of hearing range. A devilish smirk appeared on Mario's face.

"Sucker," he muttered arrogantly. Applejack smiled excitedly.

"Hoo-wee!" Teenage Applejack cheered and did a hoof-pump, "I tell ya, if the future means _me_ runnin' Sweet Apple Acres and _you_ bein' quiet, I can't wait!" Teenage Big Mac just blinked and then gave the filly a stern glare. He was still fuming by the time they had returned back to the farm with a large amount of sprayers on their backs.

"I just can't believe you make a deal with Filthy Rich without even talkin' to Granny!" Teenage Big Mac remarked as he and Teenage Applejack dumped th sprayers on the barn floor.

"Aw, Granny with love the idea," said Teenage Applejack, "Besides, I had to prove that we've got brains after all."

"Filthy Rich has _never_ called us dumb," Teenage Big Mac remarked.

"That so called Flying Unicorn did," Teenage Applejack retorted as she rolled her eyes while saying his name, "I heard him tell Spoiled Milk that we're too dumb to come up with a good idea!"

"You sure you weren't just hearing things," Teenage Big Mac said annoyingly, "You have a bad habit of..."

"No I ain't!" Teenage Applejack, "Just you watch! Granny will take my side and then she'll decided that I'm the one who should take over the farm. You'll see."

"See what?" said a voice. Both Teenage Applejack and Teenage Big Mac turned to see Granny Smith walk into the farm.

"Applejack here had another one of her "big ideas"," Big Mac told the experienced mare with an eye roll, "and I think we all know my position on ideas. You can't-"

"Can't plow a field with 'em," Granny Smith and Teenage Applejack said in annoyed and deadpan tons. Teenage Big Mac felt rather embarassed and lowered his head in shame.

"Er...right," said Teenage Big Mac quietly.

"Big idea, hmmm?" Granny Smith said as she looked at Teenage Applejack skeptically. The Teenage filly felt nervous as she backed away with a sheepish smile on her face. Once she was standing beside Teenage Big Mac, she plucked up courage to speak.

"Well, uh, since cider season is almost here, he-or, I-I mean," Teenage Applejack stuttered, " _I_ -thought it'd be a good idea to give him a few barrels of cider to sell at the store before the season starts."

"Oh, is that all?" said Granny Smith in a sweet tone, making Teenage Applejack smirk at Teenage Big Mac's expense, but Granny then yelled, " _Absolutely not_!" Teenage Applejack just groaned and now it was Teenage Big Mac's turn to smirk. Teenage Applejack quickly recovered and scoffed.

"But, Granny, why _can't_ we sell a few barrels o' cider early to Filthy Rich?" Applejack asked, "And how is it any different than when you gave zap apple jam to Filthy's grandpappy to sell?"

"Your cider and your jam ain't the same thing!" Granny Smith explained firmly as she held a jar on her fore-hoof, "Zap apple jam jars preserve the flavor for moons, but cider starts to spoil the second it comes out the press. That is why every year cider season, all of Ponyville lines up at Sweet Apple Acres. And first come is first served! Hmph!" Teenage Big Mac and Teenage Applejack stared.

"I get what you're sayin', Granny," said Teenage Applejack, "But couldn't you make an exception just this once? I sort of promised." Big Mac just looked very indignant.

"Mm, meh-ehh," Granny Smith replied as she walked over to two crates that separated the good apples from the bad, "Besides, cider-makin' is iffy business. And we're probably not gonna have alot this year anyway, what with all the blight. I am sorry, Applejack, but you's just gonna have to _un_ -promise."

"Oh..." Teenage Applejack sighed in disappointment.

The next day, Teenage Applejack and Teenage Big Mac were making their way through town to Backyard Bargains. Teenage Big Mac then saw Teenage Cheerilee walked past, smiled at her, and then went back to sternly looking at Teenage Applejack, who had a long frown on her face.

"I hate to say I told you so, Applejack, but-" Teenage Big Mac retorted.

"You an' I both know you don't hate to say anythin'," Teenage Applejack interrupted irritably.

"Well, _I've_ always thought that the most important thing a pony can do is say exactly what's on his mind to anypony who'll listen," said Teenage Big Mac, which made Teenage Applejack's mood grow more sour as they walked, "so everypony everywhere always knows everythin' they're thinkin', and-"

"And you don't ever have to listen to anypony else," Teenage Applejack finished huffily, stunning Teenage Big Mac.

"What?" Teenage Big Mac said in shock.

"Exactly," Teenage Applejack replied bitterly as they arrived outside of backyard bargains. As they walked inside, they found Teenage Mario to greet them. And he was still wearing his attire from yesterday but this time his jacket was green.

"Brace yourself for the presence of the great and breathtakingly amazing..." Teenage Mario then stopped when he saw the two farm ponies and his enthusiasm disappeared instantly.

"Oh...it's _you_ again," Teenage Mario said in a deadpan tone before saying rudely, "What'd you want?" Teenage Applejack bit her lower lip to avoid saying something she'd regret and sighed heavily.

"We're here to see Filthy Rich," said Teenage Applejack bluntly and glared at the unicorn. Mario snorted.

"I don't know why he wastes his time with the likes of you," Teenage Mario remarked in a condescending tone, "But whatever! Follow me and don't get none of your disgusting farm grime all over the floor. We just had it waxed this morning." Teenage Mario turned away with a huff. Teenage Applejack snorted as she and Teenage Big Mac followed him to check out stand. Filthy Rich had just finished tending to a young Mrs. Cake when he saw the two farm ponies. Mario just stood beside Filthy Rich with his nose in the air, snubbing the two farm ponies.

"Well, if it ain't my new business partner!" said Filthy Rich warmly as Teenage Mario discreetly rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Uh, about the cider, Rich..." Teenage Applejack said nervously.

"Take a look at what I did last night after we made our deal!" said Filthy Rich excitedly and gestured for Teenage Mario to follow. The two ponies then zoomed off to another part of the store. Filthy Rich then opened a circular curtain as Teenage Mario stood snootily beside him. Inside the curtain was a rather nice apple display for the cider.

"Whoo! Ha!" said Filthy Rich excitedly, "Pretty great, huh?" Applejack looked rather uneasy.

"The thing is," said Teenage Applejack timidly, "I-I don't think I can get you any." Filthy Rich was stunned.

"What?" Filthy Rich said as he shook his head in shock. Teenage Mario scoffed.

"Like I said before, Sir," said Teenage Mario snootily, "I don't know why you bother doing business with them! This little filly can't even keep her end of the deal!"

"You might be right," said Filthy Rich bitterly before speaking sternly to Applejack, "Well, I did all this work on your say-so! We shook hooves and everything."

"Guess these so called _farmers_ have no honor," Mario said condescendingly, which seemed to fuel Filthy Rich's fury even more. Teenage Big Mac went to do damage control as Teenage Applejack nervously held a fore-hoof to her mouth.

"Well, you see, at Sweet Apple Acres," Teenage Big Mac tried to explain, "we've always been about quality, and while your basic jam jar'll keep-"

"Plus it's been tough harvest this year," said Teenage Applejack, cutting her brother's explanation off, "what with all the blight."

"Nah-uh-uh!" Teenage Mario interrupted and put a fore-hoof to his ear, "You hear what I'm hearing, sir?" Teenage Mario then leaned into Applejack's face.

" _Excuses_!" Teenage Mario barked, making Teenage Applejack winced.

"Gah! He's right!" Filthy Rich snapped, "Sounds to me like you're tryin' to make excuses! Whenever Granddad dealt with Granny Smith, _she_ kept her word! If you can't do that, maybe our families should stop doin' business together! _Al_ together!" Teenage Mario smirked deviously, enjoying seeing the two teenage ponies looking rather frazzled.

"Now, now the thing is, Rich," Teenage Big Mac tried to explain once again, "t ain't really up to us. Y'see, Granny's-"

"Uh, sick!" Teenage Applejack blurted out before sucking her lower up and looking away. Teenage Big Mac shot her a fast glare. Teenage Mario blinked twice in surprise, but it was hidden under his glasses.

"Say what?!" Teenage Mario exclaimed. Filthy Rich's glare softened instantly.

"Wait, Granny's sick?" Filthy Rich said in surprise, "I-I had no idea."

"Ee...yeah," Teenage Big Mac replied, "Nopony did." He then gave Teenage Applejack a subtle glare, only for the filly to kick him back in reply. Teenage Mario took notice and looked at the two teenagers skeptically, but said nothing.

"Uh, what Big Mac means is," Teenage Applejack continued, "Uh, we've been tryin' to keep it quiet. Don't want people to make rash decisions about doin' business with Sweet Apple Acres just because we're, uh, a little short hooved at the moment." Teenage Big Mac just glared at his younger sister. Teenage Mario just rolled his eyes. He didn't believe anything Teenage Applejack was saying, but Filthy Rich seemed to believe her.

"Oh, my!" Filthy Rich exclaimed, "O-Of course, of course! I am so sorry. Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Much appreciated," said Teenage Applejack, her eyes darting back and forth quickly while Teenage Big Mac just stood beside her with a long face, "But right now, we-we only ask for your understandin' during this difficult time." Teenage Applejack then quickly pushed Teenage Big Mac out of the store.

"Mm-hmm," said Filthy Rich in concern as he watched the two teenagers leave with a worried look on her face. Mario just snorted and watched them two teenagers like a vulture scouting its prey.

 _You think you've fooled us little country girl?_ Mario thought deviously, _You've got another thing coming. Heh-heh-heh..._

Back at the barn, Teenage Big Mac and Teenage Applejack were sitting at a table waiting for dinner. While Granny Smith was busy getting something ready for them to eat, Teenage Big Mac wasted no time venting his frustrations over what had happened at Backyard Bargains.

"You were supposed to tell Rich the simple truth!" Teenage Big Mac scolded while Teenage Applejack just sulked and ignored him as she sat across from him, "But instead, you made things worse with a giant lie!" He then stomped his fore-hooves on the table firmly to make his point clear.

"W-W-What was I supposed to do?" Teenage Applejack protested, "You heard Rich. If I told him the truth, he was gonna stop doin' business with us altogether."

"Yeah, but that's only because I..." Teenage Big Mac quickly stopped talking. At the corner of his eye, he saw Granny Smith walking into the kitchen backwards carrying a bowl of tossed salad, "I forgot to ask if we had any oat crumbles for this delicious lookin' salad, Granny." The two teenagers just smiled innocently. Granny Smith irritably grunted.

"Yeah, I'll go take a look," Granny Smith said annoyingly before heading back into the kitchen and muttering to herself. Once they were clear to speak again, Teenage Big Mac wasted no time getting into Teenage Applejack's face.

"That was only because you made promises you couldn't keep!" said Teenage Big Mac, "There's gotta be a better way out of this mess than by makin' up some story about Granny bein' sick!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Teenage Applejack remarked as Big Mac huffed.

"You might have fooled Rich," Teenage Big Mac remarked, "but that Flying Unicorn surely ain't buyin' it. Wouldn't be surprised if he uses your lie against you!"

"Pfft, that ol' gas bag of a bragger don't scare me," Teenage Applejack said spitefully.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, Teenage Big Mac and Teenage Applejack rushed to open the front door. There outside was Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and Teenage Mario. The former was holding a bouquet of roses in his fore-leg, the second was just looking rather snooty, the third had a smile on his face that was anything but friendly.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced," said Filthy Rich, "But Mr. Flying Unicorn here suggested to come by to wish Granny a speedy recovery."

"Thought it would be a good idea to check on the poor dear," said Mario in an overly sweet tone as he gave the teenage farm pony's a sinister smile. Teenage Applejack chuckled nervously and smiled back at the three ponies.

"How...nice...of...him," Teenage Applejack said slowly through her smile as Teenage Big Mac took the bouquet.

"Look, Sis," said Big Mac in a tone filled with sarcasm, "Our good friend, Mr. Rich, his fiancé, and Mr. Flying Unicorn...are here Oh, and they brought flowers! For Granny! On account o' she's _sick_! Like you said. Ain't that sweet?" Teenage Applejack just grew more annoyed as Teenage Big Mac continued speaking that she found it harder and harder to mask it. Teenage Mario put a fore-hoof over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

 _Oh, this is just too good_! Mario chuckled inwardly at the farm ponies' expense.

Then the doors rattled as Granny Smith was about to walk into the room. Teenage Mario made an O in his mouth in surprise, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Uh, excuse me one second!" said Teenage Applejack as she took off, lunged at Granny Smith to shove her back into the kitchen.

"Aah!" Granny Smith yelped as she was sent flying back into the kitchen.

CRASH!

Teenage Big Mac winced at the crash as Mario fought harder not to laugh and quickly cleared his throat to recompose himself.

"How do farm ponies like _you_ afford a maid under your...um...current circumstances?" Teenage Mario asked snootily.

"That wasn't a maid," said Teenage Big Mac quickly, "That's...that's...that's uh...one of our cousins. Yes, of course! One of our many cousins came by earlier today and was just leaving. But she's a little ditzy...she was heading for the front door instead of the back...because she's lives closer...to the back door." Filthy Rich looked puzzled, Spoiled Milk looked annoyed, and Mario just smirked.

"You don't say..." Mario said in a curious but devious tone.

Back in the kitchen, Granny Smith was still recovering from Teenage Applejack's surprise attack.

"Golly, what in tarnation?" the experienced mare retorted with their dinner salad on her head and all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Granny," said Teenage Applejack, trying to sound apologetic, "I-I didn't see ya there."

"Ya came blastin' in so fast, t'weren't possible to see nothin'!" Granny Smith snapped, "Thought only that Flying Unicorn colt Filthy Rich is sponorin' could move that fast!"

"Nevermind him," said Teenage Applejack spitefully before coming up with another lie, "Can you got out to the barn? I, uh, I think I might've left a blight sprayer in the orchard."

"Are you outta yer apple-pickin' mind?!" Granny Smith snapped as she stood back up on her hooves and poked the filly's forehead, "It's suppertime, girl!"

"I know, but, uh, if we forgot a sprayer," Teenage Applejack tried to explain, "I'd wanna get it before dark. You go start countin', a-and I'll tell Big Mac we'll be right back, okay?" Granny Smith just glared before she headed outside. But Teenage Applejack quickly pushed her out of the house and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it while standing on her hind legs to catch her breath.

"Granny seems to be moving about quite a bit for being sick," said a voice. Teenage Applejack gaped and looked to see Teenage Mario, smirking as he leaned against the wall with his fore-legs crossed.

"What are _you_ doin' here?" Teenage Applejack demanded.

"I came to see what was the hold up since your _brother_ likes to monologue a little too much for his own good," Teenage Mario huffed.

"Somethin' we agree on I guess," Teenage Applejack said irritably.

"Indeed," said Teenage Applejack as Teenage Mario began to walked around her like a shark eyeballing its prey, "but he's not the one in hot water right now. Is he?"

"What do you mean?" Teenage Applejack asked sternly.

"I mean is how dumb do you think we are?" Teenage Mario said sternly as he got into her face, "Even if my boss believes you, I know for a fact that I just saw a fully healthy and competent Granny Smith get shoved right out of this kitchen!" He then added in an over-sweet tone, "Is that how you country folk treat your elders?" Teenage Applejack grunted angrily and shoved him back.

"So what now? You gonna snitch on me?" Teenage Applejack asked, trying to stand her ground against who she saw as a big bully. Teenage Mario chuckled in a posh tone.

"I could," said Teenage Mario before saying slyly, "I mean all I have to do is open my mouth, expose you, and all your business ties would go bye-bye and you and your entire family's farm would be doomed. Oh-so-sad. But...let's face facts. Just tattling on you wouldn't be any fun. I'm curious to see how far you'd go to save your farm. Despite how vulgar the place is. Eugh!" Teenage Applejack snarled and stood defensive, ready to fight. Mario snorted.

"You are so uncivilized you know that," said Mario, "I just said I'm not gonna snitch on you and here you are ready to rumble or tussle or whatever you uncivilized country folk to for the sake of honor and all that blah-blah-blah!" Teenage Applejack just kept glaring.

"Now if you'll excuse, I'm gonna enjoy this little circus you've come up with," said Teenage Mario smugly before saying in a devious tone, "and await your ultimate demise. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha." He then shifted to an oversweet tone, "Of course, you could always do things the easy way, but by the look on your face..." He gave her an evil smile, "...you don't look smart enough to tell the truth. I mean, it's not like the entire farm is at stake...oh, well, your choice. Ta-ta!" Teenage Mario then hummed casually as he left the kitchen. Teenage Applejack waited until the teenage colt had disappeared before she began to sweat and panic some more.

"The whole farm is at stake?!" Teenage Applejack mumbled anxiously. She then took a deep breath to recompose herself as best as she could before peeking outside to see that Teenage Big Mac was just chatting away to keep Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and now Teenage Mario busy. Mario saw her peeking in and gave her a not-so-innocent smile as he slashed a fore-hoof across his neck to emphasize she was doomed. Teenage Applejack gulped as she turned her focus on Teenage Big Mac.

"...so from that moment on, I look to referrin' to myself as Big or Large or..." Teenage Big Mac rambled on until Applejack zipped up to him.

"Oh, Applejack!" said Filthy Rich, "I'm glad to see Flying Unicorn found where you had gone off to."

"Yes, sir," said Teenage Mario, "The young filly and I were getting better acquainted, weren't we?" Teenage Mario gave the filly a fake smile.

"Yes, yes we were," said Teenage Applejack with a fake smile on her own.

"That's good news," said Filthy Rich, "I'm sure you two will be good friends." Both teenage pony discreetly made faces at each other before Filthy Rich continue speaking to Applejack, "By the way, Your brother was just explainin' why he always wears his yoke."

"Even though we asked him how your grandmare is doing!" Spoiled Milk said huffily.

"Could it be their stalling us for some reason?!" Mario remarked in fake shock.

"Oh, well, you know how Big Mac can get to...to talkin," said Teenage Applejack as her brother wiped his brow, "especially when he's upset. And right now, he's just as worried about Granny Smith as I am." Applejack then gestured for the three visitors out of the barn and shut the door. It wasn't long before they reached the outside gate of the farm land.

"Oh, dear," said Filthy Rich, "Is she doin' that bad?"

"Maybe we should head on up and see her, sir," Teenage Mario said in a very over the casual tone. It was then Teenage Applejack saw Granny Smith busily shoving a crate filled with sprayers into the barn.

"Well, one thing's for sure, she..." said Teenage Applejack with a wince, "she shouldn't be seein' _anypony_ right now. In fact, I'm gettin' more upset just thinkin' about it. Excuse me." Teenage Applejack just zoomed off. While Teenage Big Mac started talking to Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk again, Teenage Mario turned around and watched as Teenage Applejack head bucked Granny Smith inside the barn and headed inside. Mario just smirked sinisterly and shook his head before putting on a bored look on his face and pretended to listen to Teenage Big Mac's latest monologue.

"D'oh!" Granny Smith yelped as she made a hard landing, "What in the frilly fumidil has gotten into you?!"

"Sorry, Granny," said Teenage Applejack, "I just decided if I helped you, it would go faster."

"Well, you're too late," said Granny Smith, "All the sprayers are here." Applejack sternly looked at the crate, but was actually looking around it so she could see if her brother was keeping Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and Teenage Mario busy.

"Oh, good," said Teenage Applejack, "Uh, say, Granny, when did you first fight the apple blight again?" Granny Smith smirked.

"It was my second year here in Ponyville," Granny Smith explained, "Uh, they was before I had the rick on the one knee." Teenage Applejack noticed that Granny Smith had her eyes closed as she told the story. This gave the teenage filly the chance to quietly tip-hoof out of the barn and get back to the others.

Once again, Filthy Rich had a puzzled look on his face, Spoiled Milk looked annoyed, and Teenage Mario...had actually fallen asleep standing up!

"...and others say that's how the trees got to growin' so tall," said Teenage Big Mac, "but to me, it's just how I got my cutie mark."

"But we asked when we could come back to see Granny," said Spoiled Milk and discreetly used a fore-leg to jab Teenage Mario awake. Teenage Mario jumped and quickly recomposed his demeanor before anypony noticed he had been asleep. It was then Teenage Applejack rushed up.

"Uh, Big Mac didn't wanna be rude, but you just can't see Granny right now," Teenage Applejack tried to explain, "because she's..got apple blight!" Filthy Rich gasped.

"I thought only _trees_ got that blight!" Filthy Rich pointed out. Even Teenage Big Mac gave his little sister a glare that said he agreed with the wealthy pony, but it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, that's usually the case," Teenage Applejack replied, giving her older brother the stink eye, "The doctors think it's from workin' in the orchards for so many years. Y'see we had to take Granny to Ponyville General. We just got back right before you showed up."

"Really?" Teenage Mario said skeptically. Spoiled Milk also had the same look on her face.

"Yes! Really!" Teenage Applejack replied to the colt sternly before giving Filthy Rich a sheepish and nervously smile.

"Oh, my," exclaimed Filthy Rich, "That is terrible!"

"Ew! It's not contagious, is it?" Spoiled Milk asked worried. Mario groaned.

"Not to worry, my friend," said Teenage Mario, "I know how to do a health protection spell if necessary."

"Um, I'm sure you'll be fine," said Teenage Applejack as she walked up to the spoiled mare, "but you should leave..." Applejack gave a definitive cough, "...just in case." It was then Teenage Mario whispered something to Filthy Rich who nodded in agreement.

"You're right," said Filthy Rich to the teenage filly, "We're gonna have to hurry if we wanna get there before visitin' hours are over." The three ponies then trotted off.

"That's right," said Teenage Applejack and then blinked in realization, "Wait. Get where?"

"Why, the hospital, of course," said Filthy Rich, "Mr. Flying Unicorn says we should get there as soon as we can in case the place is busy." He and Spoiled Milk walked off. Teenage Mario gave the filly a sinister smile before following Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk. Applejack was now panicking as Teenage Big Mac gave a deadpan and disapproving look behind her. He didn't wait long before speaking up.

"Tellin' Filthy Rich that Granny's in the hospital just made everythin' a hundred times worse!" said Teenage Big Mac, "and I saw that look the Flying Unicorn gave you. He's now blackmailing you isn't he?" Applejack grunted.

"Uh... not really..." Teenage Applejack said slowly and bitterly.

"Applejack!" Teenage Big Mac barked.

"Okay, fine! He knows I'm lying!" said Teenage Applejack. Teenage Big Mac groaned.

"It's only a matter of time now," said Teenage Big Mac worriedly, "He's practically setting you up! But instead of tellin' the truth, you're giving him even more applesauce that he can use against ya! He leadin' you right into a trap and _you're walking head on into it because you're too stubborn to stop lyin'_!"

"No I ain't!" said Teenage Applejack, "I'm gonna get us out of this mess one way or another and that Mr. Flying Unicorn is gonna be the one looking like a fool at the end of all this! Now let me think!" Teenage Applejack pondered as Teenage Big Mac snorted.

"Pfft, it's _thinking_ that's gotten you into this whole mess in the first..."

"I got it!" Teenage Applejack exclaimed and cut her brother off once again. They both headed into the barn, where Granny Smith was still talking with her eyes closed. She never knew that Teenage Applejack had ever left. Teenage Big Mac was right behind the filly.

"Dropped my second best teeth right in the pigeon, and that was the worst case of apple blight I have ever seen!" Granny Smith finished as she finally opened her eyes.

"I'd love to hear more, Granny," said Teenage Applejack quickly, "but we gotta get to the hospital right away!"

"The hospital?" Granny Smith remarked, "Why? Who's sick?"

"You are, apparently," Teenage Big Mac remarked. Teenage Applejack gritted her teeth at him before speaking again.

"What he _means_ is you're _needed_ at the hospital," Teenage Applejack corrected, glaring at her older brother.

"Heh. Whatever for?" Granny Smith asked curiously.

"It's the apple blight!" Teenage Applejack explained shakily, "It's startin' to infect ponies now! The doctors need an expert opinion, and nopony knows more about fightin' blight than Granny Smith!" Applejack then smiled nervously.

"Well, what in tarnation are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Granny Smith said and started walked off. Teenage Big Mac tried to speak, but then Teenage Applejack shoved a green apple into his mouth and smirked smugly. Teenage Big Mac glared as he spat the apple out.

"If you fall into the Flying Unicorn's trap, I'm _not_ gonna save you!" Big Mac warned in a low tone.

"You won't have to," Teenage Applejack said in a very smug and confident tone and she walked off. Teenage Big Mac rolled his eyes and followed his little sister and the experienced mare to the hospital. The walk was rather short as the Apple Family started making their way to the hospital. Granny Smith had a casual smile on her face, Teenage Big Mac had a long face, and Teenage Applejack was on high alert. She then gasped silently when she saw Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and Teenage Mario approaching the hospital in the other direction.

"You know," said Teenage Applejack, "we're supposed to go in, uh, in the back! Uh, to avoid anypony in the waitin' room with the blight." Granny Smith and Big Mac looked at her skeptically but still followed her as they entered the hospital from a back door. As Teenage Applejack led the group down the halls, she winced once again when she saw Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and Teenage Mario walking down another hallway in front of them.

"Oops! I almost forgot!" said Teenage Applejack quickly as she shoved Granny Smith into a nearby room. Teenage Big Mac just had a bored look and went to stand outside.

"Hrk!" Teenage Big Mac yelped as the teenage filly pulled him into the room. Then a few seconds later, Granny Smith appeared wearing surgery attire.

"This is perfect!" Teenage Applejack told the experienced mare as they walked out, "Now you don't have to worry about catchin' the blight."

"If you say so, dearie," Granny Smith replied in a muffled tone due to her mask.

"Now you wait right here while I, uh...check on your presentation!" Teenage Applejack said nervously, her eyes darting back and forth before she took off.

"What in the rotten rhubarb is goin' on here?" Granny Smith demanded but the teenage filly had already ran off. Teenage Applejack soon arrived in the waiting room and found Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and Teenage Mario standing in front of the reception desk.

"Fancy meetin' you two here!" Teenage Applejack said with a nervous laugh. Teenage Mario rolled his eyes.

"Well, we told you we were coming," Spoiled Milk pointed out.

"Indeed we did," Teenage Mario reminded the teenage filly and smirked, "It was _my_ brilliant idea we come here." Teenage Applejack nearly snarled but Filthy Rich turned to face her and she quickly put on a smile.

"Well, I'm glad we found you, because I can't seem to find Granny's room or any nurses who've even heard about a pony with apple blight," Filthy Rich pointed.

"No record of Granny or the apple blight?" Teenage Mario exclaimed in fake shock, "I wonder why that is?" Mario gave the teenage filly an evil smile. Teenage Applejack began to sweat.

"Granny's room. Sure!" Teenage Applejack replied, "Just go down here, take a left, then a right, go down some stairs, up a bunch more stairs, uh, through the cafeteria, left three more times, and then you're there! Easy as Granny's apple pie!" The teenage filly then laughed nervously, sweated, and then walked off.

"Uh, aren't you comin' with us?" Filthy Rich asked curiously.

"Uh, I'll catch up!" Teenage Applejack replied, "I gotta find Big Mac!" She then took off as quickly as she could. Teenage Mario just shook his head and rolled his eyes again, but then got an idea.

"Maybe I'll go make sure Apple...uh...whats-her-name, doesn't get lost," said Teenage Mario and then stomped off to follow the teenage filly. Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk just watched him leave, shrugged, and went to try and find Granny Smith's room. Teenage Applejack was rushing as quickly as she could back to Granny Smith and Teenage Big Mac when Teenage Mario appeared in front of her, making her skid to a stop.

"Get out of my way!" Teenage Applejack demanded. Mario chortled.

"I've seen plenty of stubborn mules in my day," said Teenage Mario, "But _you_ , _country girl_ , are the absolute worst."

"Just get out of my way!" Teenage Applejack yelled.

"Wake up, stupid!" Teenage Mario snapped, "Just how far are you willing to go to keep these lies going? I mean, only a gullible fool is gonna follow your instructions to a patent that isn't even here but she isn't even sick to begin with!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Teenage Applejack warned through her teeth. Teenage Mario was taken aback but then snorted.

"You don't scare me, _country girl_ ," Teenage Mario said in a dark tone, "You had your chance but even I know when enough is enough. I'm going to Filthy Rich and I'm telling him the truth and you are gonna kiss your whittle Apple farm buh-bye. Buh-bye!" Teenage Mario chuckled and walked off around the teenage filly with a smug smile on his face before counting in a quiet tone.

"Three...two...one..."

SWISH!

PLOP!

Teenage Applejack lunged at the teenage colt in rage, but Teenage Mario quick stepped at the last minute, making the teenage filly land hard on her stomach. The teenage colt kept walking casually away. Teenage Applejack lunged again, but Mario quick stepped again to make her miss a second time.

"Oh Filthy Rich!" Mario called out in an over-the-top tone, "Did you know that...ACK!" Teenage Applejack had actually though one step ahead of the teenage colt. She had expected the colt to dodge her initial attack and she landed on her hooves beside him and then bucked him from the side, right into a nearby storage closet, slammed the door, and then barricaded it to make sure he couldn't escape.

" _Open this door or I'm obliterating your farm and your family with my bare hooves_!" Teenage Mario shouted as he banged the door with his fore-hooves.

"Sorry, can't hear ya, gotta go!" said Teenage Applejack as she walked away from the storage closet, but not before giving the raged teenage colt a loud raspberry and rushed off. She quickly rushed off and reunited with Granny Smith and Teenage Big Mac.

"Okay, Granny," Teenage Applejack told the experienced mare, "just wait here one second and we can go." She then went to shove Teenage Big Mac into another room.

"Where are you two going?" Granny Smith asked firmly.

"Big Mac can't come!" Teenage Applejack replied quickly, "He, uh, might be contagious!"

"Contagious?!" said Teenage Big Mac and Granny Smith together. But before the teenage stallion could protest, Teenage Applejack managed to overpower the larger stallion and shoved him into the room before Granny Smith could ask any more questions. The experienced mare just watched them disappear with a skeptical look on her face.

Inside the room, Teenage Applejack quickly grabbed a white sheet that was on a gurney.

"All right, climb up here and I'll cover you up," Teenage Applejack told her older brother, "Then I'll bring Rich in, tell him you're Granny Smith, but you're not allowed to take the sheets off. You moan a few times, he leaves, and this whole thing is over." Big Mac felt his patience reach his limit.

"This is spinnin' _way_ out of control, Applejack!" Teenage Big Mac shouted angrily, "Now I know you thought sellin' cider in Filthy Rich's store was a good idea, but it ain't worth _lyin'_ to him about Granny bein' sick and needin' to go to the hospital, or fibbin' to Granny about them wantin' her to come here to talk about the blight, or having to buck one of the most famous celebrity racers into a storage room and lock him inside! Do you realize what other ponies will say because you did that? We'll be lucky if anypony even gives our apples a second-" Applejack's patience faster than a pony gulping a fresh mug of cider until...

" _BIG MACINTOSH, PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE_!" Teenage Applejack yelled at the top of her lungs. Teenage Big Mac did stop talking, but still glared at her, "This ain't about my ideas. If Rich finds out about all the lies, he'll cut off ties with us and the farm'll go under! The Flying Unicorn was going to expose the truth! That's why I locked him up. If we can convince him that Granny is here sick, then that stuck up unicorn won't be able to convince Rich that I was lying! Now do you want the worst to happen, or do you wanna help?" Teenage Big Mac just looked at her bluntly.

"Why can't you be Granny?" Teenage Big Mac protested, "You're her size, and this is all your fault in the first place!"

"I would, but if I let you do the talkin', you'd just ramble on and on until we got caught!" Teenage Applejack retorted, "And I see there being a higher chance of you snitching on me than that Flying Unicorn!" Teenage Big Mac just groaned as he lay down on the gurney with a long face.

"Just lay down, keep still, and promise me you won't say anythin' for once in your life!" Applejack instructed as she grabbed the sheet.

"Eeeeyup," Teenage Big Mac replied in a dreary, unconvinced tone. Teenage Applejack quickly put the blanket over him and then saw Granny Smith walking past the room. Applejack winced.

"Granny!" Teenage Applejack called out, but then squeaked when she saw Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk enter the hallway.

"Granny!" Teenage Applejack called out in a much quieter tone. She quickly walked up to the experienced mare.

"It's about time," Granny Smith remarked, "What is goin' on around here?!"

"Uh, Granny," said Teenage Applejack, "they need you to wait here! I'll come get ya!" She quickly shoved Granny Smith into a broom closet, shut the door, and leaned against it on her hind legs. It was then Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich approached.

"There you are!" said Filthy Rich, clearly out of breath, "We've been going in circles looking for Granny's room!" Spoiled Milk nodded in agreement. Applejack just smiled sheepishly.

SMASH!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!" Teenage Mario snarled with fury as he stomped up to the group, looking very furious.

"Mr. Rich..." Teenage Mario snarled.

"Not now, boy," said Filthy Rich, "We're looking for Granny Smith's room."

"Actually, Granny..." Teenage Mario tried to say before Teenage Applejack got in front of him.

"Well, you're in luck," Teenage Applejack replied before Mario could keep speaking, "'cause it's - it's right over here, and this time I'll make sure you don't get lost." She then mumbled under her breath, "and make sure the Flying Unicorn keeps his trap shut." The teenage filly then lead the couple into the hospital room where Teenage Big Mac was. None of the ponies even noticed that another hospital worker was rolling that very gurney right out of the room. Teenage Applejack was surprised to see that the gurney was gone.

"What in the dadgum-?!" Teenage Applejack said in shock.

"What _now_?" Spoiled Milk asked impatiently.

"He - I mean, _she_ was right here!" Teenage Applejack told the group and then rushed out of the room with a frantic look on her face.

"Really, little miss _country girl_ ," Mario added irritably, "Did Granny suddenly turn invisible or something? Because I _certainly_ don't see her!" The something came to the teenage filly's mind and she winced.

"Oh, no. We gotta go!" Teenage Applejack said quickly.

"No we don't!" said Teenage Mario firmly, "Because Granny isn't sick! She's not on any gurney at all! She's..."

"I-Is that Granny Smith?" Spoiled Milk said in surprise. Up ahead was the gurney that Teenage Big Mac was resting on and heading off in one direction with a couple of other ponies wearing operating attire.

"Where are they takin' her?" Filthy Rich said worried.

"Wait...that _is_ her?!" Teenage Mario exclaimed in shock and disbelief. He then looked at the teenage filly, "What'd you do to her? Beat her up or something?"

"Nevermind," Teenage Applejack snapped, "You three, don't lose that gurney!" Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk rushed off as Mario glared at her.

"I don't know how you did it!" Teenage Mario snarled in a threatening tone, "But I'll find out _one_ way or _another_!" He then took off to catch up with the wealthy couple and the gurney. Teenage Applejack glared and gave him a loud raspberry. It was then the real Granny Smith exited the closet.

"Granny, what are you doin'?" Teenage Applejack demanded, "You were supposed to stay there!"

"It was supply closet!" Granny Smith snapped. The teenage filly just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Uh..." Applejack stuttered, "Well, okay, come with me, but be quiet! You know, save your voice for the big presentation!" Granny Smith just gave the filly a suspicious look as Teenage Applejack walked off at a brisk pace to look for the gurney and Teenage Big Mac. Granny Smith simply followed behind her. Then they reached a pair of double doors and opened them. Teenage Applejack gasped at what was inside. This room had several ponies who were about to watch a live demonstration of a pony undergoing surgery or an operation. And Teenage Big Mac was the patient about to be operated. To make matters worse, Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and Teenage Mario were sitting in the stands. Filthy Rich looked worried and uneasy. Spoiled Milk looked absolutely bored. Teenage Mario was fuming bitterly with his fore-legs crossed. Teenage Applejack gasped in utter horror as Granny Smith walked into the room. The teenage filly was about to follow when another pony, named Hippocratic Oath, stopped her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but you can't get any closer without a gown and mask," Hippocratic Oath told her.

"But-but-but-but my brother in there!" Teenage Applejack protested.

"Don't worry," Hippocratic Oath answered, "This is our best doctor. She'll have your brother back on his hooves in no time." Teenage Applejack groaned loudly. Teenage Mario, who was still pouting in the stands, noticed Teenage Applejack standing outside the room and then took a look at the so-called doctor that was approaching and recognized her right away.

"So that's how _country girl_ did it," Teenage Mario pondered quietly to herself and then blinked. He had heard that the teenage filly had said, "And her _brother_ is the one under there. Oh-ho-ho! Oh, if she doesn't crack now, she gonna lost more than just her farm now." Teenage Mario snickered to himself and eagerly waited to see what would happen next. Granny Smith didn't wait long before she began her presentation.

"Now the apple blight is a serious disease!" Granny Smith began. One masked surgeon spluttered.

"Did she say...apple blight?" he asked a masked nurse standing beside him.

"I think she said "gasket mites"," Masked nurse remarked.

"More proof how backward this town is," said Teenage Mario quietly to Spoiled Milk, "I can hear their mumbling and they have no idea what they're doing down there!" Spoiled Milk scoffed.

"Hope Granny wrote her will," Spoiled Milk said bluntly, "I kind of feel sorry for her now."

"I feel sorry for the farm," Mario remarked, "Considering _whom_ she's leaving it too."

"Such a waste of good real estate," Spoiled Milk remarked snootily.

"Such a waste indeed," Mario agreed as they snickered quietly to each other.

"And once your trunk turns red like this," Granny Smith continued as she grabbed Teenage Big Mac's fore-leg, "the only thing to do is prune the branches."

"Oh, no! Granny!" Filthy Rich said in shock as Spoiled Milk looked uneasy.

"Yeah, I don't believe this pony has ever been to medical school," Mario remarked to himself with an eye roll at Filthy Rich's gullible nature. Applejack just winced and clutched her teeth together fearfully.

"Did you say..."prune them branches"?" the masked nurse asked shocked and puzzled.

"Well, sure!" Granny Smith replied as Teenage Applejack danced on her hooves nervously in a panic, "What else you gonna do once the blight gets this bad?" Granny Smith then walked over to cart that had some tools covered up. She then removed the cloth to reveal an operating saw on it. A very _sharp_ operating saw to be precise. Everypony, including doctors, nurses, Filthy Rich, Spoiled Milk, and the rest of the audience gasped in horror. Teenage Mario, however, was smiling?

"Oooooo! This is gonna be good," said Teenage Mario since he knew that wasn't Granny under the cloth and could see that Teenage Applejack was starting to have a panic attack. Even Teenage Big Mac was sweating heavily under the cloth since he could hear what was going on. In fact, he was so nervous that he couldn't even figure out if he should speak up at the moment.

Then...Teenage Applejack finally found her voice.

" _Everypony, just stop_!" Teenage Applejack shouted as she leaned her head back. Everypony stopped to look at her, "This is all a big misunderstandin'!" She then panted a bit to catch her breath and her words, "Actually...it's a big _lie_." Teenage Applejack rushed inside and pulled off the blanket to reveal her older brother underneath it. Everypony else gasped in shock.

"Big Mac?!" Granny Smith interjected as she removed her operating mask. Filthy Rich gasped.

"Granny Smith?!" Filthy Rich exclaimed, "What is goin' on here, Applejack?"

"This is a darn good question," Granny Smith added as she glared at the teenage filly. Teenage Applejack sighed.

"I'm not sure if I was worried that nopony was listenin' to my ideas or just nervous that I wouldn't be the one to end up runnin' the farm, but..." Teenage Applejack explained, "But...I promised somethin' to Filthy Rich that I couldn't deliver, and I was too embarassed to admit it."

"No kidding," Mario said to himself and rolling his eyes.

"So Granny was never sick?" Filthy Rich asked.

"And there ain't no apple blighted ponies?" Granny Smith asked as well.

"Nnnope," said Teenage Big Mac.

"Just a bunch of stupid ponies," Mario muttered to himself.

"Those were all lies," Teenage Applejack confessed, "A-And I thought if you found out, you'd stop doin' business with the farm. So I just kept tellin' more."

"So she's not a doctor?" was all Hippocratic Oath could say. Teenage Mario groaned loudly as he face hooves himself.

"Remind me _never_ to get sick in this town," Teenage Mario mumbled.

"Please don't make Granny Smith and the farm suffer for what I did!" Teenage Applejack pleaded to Filthy Rich, "This whole thing is my fault!"

"That's...not entirely true," said Teenage Big Mac, "Maybe if _I_ paid more attention to what _you_ had to say instead of talkin' all the time, none o' this would've happened in the first place. I just need to...talk less and listen more. Especially to you." Teenage Big Mac then gave her little sister a hug.

"Thanks, big brother," Teenage Applejack replied with gratitude, "and whether it's me runnin' Sweet Apple Acres or you, I know it'll be in good hooves." They shared their tender hug a little longer.

"Bleh!" Teenage Mario remarked at the tender moment in disgust, and a great amount of jealousy, "At least she finally confessed."

"What?!" Filthy Rich retorted and looked at Mario sternly, "You _knew_ about all this?" Mario blinked at being scolded, but then his face returned to its snooty demeanor.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," said Mario in his posh tone, "The way she _suddenly_ said out of the blue Granny was sick right after _you_ threatened to cut ties with their farm. The fact she and her so called brother kept making you avoid seeing Granny Smith all the time before _finally_ admitting she was at the hospital. And she made you go running around in circles for hours on end trying to find her room!"

"A little heads up would've been nice!" Filthy Rich snapped irritably, "Instead you let her make a fool out of me!"

"I actually did _try_ to tell you," Teenage Mario admitted sternly, "But that stubborn mule shoved me into a storage closet. And when I tried to speak up, you told me to be quiet!"

"He does have a point dear," Spoiled Milk remarked, "He did try to tell you and you could see the tell tale signs that this little filly was lying from the start." Filthy Rich groaned loudly as he face hooved himself.

"Well, that's nice," said Granny Smith quickly before adding sternly to both teenage ponies, "but I don't know what in blazes you two are talking about! I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon!" Granny Smith blew a raspberry definitively before continuing.

"Runnin' the farm. Not after this display! Not likely!" said Granny Smith before walking up Filthy Rich, "And don't _you_ go gettin' any ideas about cuttin' ties with Sweet Apple Acres, or I'm goin' right to your grandpappy. Get me?" Filthy Rich cowered into his seat from being scolded and sweated heavily. Both Spoiled Milk and Teenage Mario both scooted away from him.

"Um, yes, ma'am," Filthy Rich stuttered. Teenage Mario rolled his eyes.

"Guess we know who will wear the pants in your relationship," Mario whispered to Spoiled Milk.

"I thought it was obvious," Spoiled Milk remarked in a hushed tone as they both snickered once again.

"I don't know what you think is so funny, Flying Unicorn," Teenage Applejack snapped, "You were the one who kept convincing me to not to tell the truth."

"I most certainly did not!" Teenage Mario retorted, clearly offended.

"You kept telling me Filthy Rich was gonna cut ties with the farm if I confessed!" Teenage Applejack said firmly.

"I was only repeating what Rich said to your sorry face, _country girl_ ," Mario said casually, "It's not my fault you couldn't take a hint to be honest. You made the choice to lie, not me." Teenage Applejack growled.

" _That's enough outta you_!" Granny Smith yelled at the teenage filly, "He does have a good point, you caused this disturbance by choosing not to be honest. And you'll be punished accordingly once we get home!" Teenage Applejack lowered her head in shame as Teenage Mario snickered as her expense.

" _AS FOR YOU_!" thundered Granny Smith angrily, making Teenage Mario flinch, " _You've been worse_! _You MADE the disturbance. Acting all hoity-toity just because you're some big shot racer from what I've heard_! Well, let me tell you something right now Mister Flying Unicorn! If you think this is how an _important_ pony carries themselves. Then you've got another thing coming!" Teenage Mario just snorted.

"Oh, what do you know?" Teenage Mario snapped, "I'm the fastest unicorn alive. You're just a small town farmer! _So don't you go telling me what to do_!" The others gasped, including Spoiled Milk. Even if Spoiled Milk looked down on the experienced mare, she, along with everypony else in that room, had great respect for Granny Smith. Granny Smith just gave Mario an icy glare.

"One of these days, sonny," said Granny Smith in a very low but stern tone, "You're gonna wind up all alone. And you'll have nopony to blame but yourself!" Teenage Mario gritted his teeth as his face contorted in pure rage. Teenage Applejack was surprised to see tears streaming down his face.

" _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME YOU OLD LADY_!" Mario screamed as he bolted out of his seat and rushed away at high speed. Nopony went after the teenage colt and there was a few seconds of awkward silence. Teenage Applejack and Teenage Big Mac shared worried looks with each other, though neither pony tried to go after him either.

"Now, who here still wants to hear about the apple blight?" Granny Smith asked, trying to change the subject, as several ponies raised their hooves, "Now when I was filly..."

 _End Flashback_

Back in the present, Apple Bloom was just listening to every detail of Granny Smith's story.

"I can't believe you told all those lies!" said Apple Bloom to Applejack in shock.

"It's not a story I'm proud of, but it taught me a lifelong lesson about being honest," Applejack replied. Big Mac and Granny Smith hummed in agreement.

"Especially after all the extra chores I had her do," Granny Smith added, "That girl was too tired to even try lyin' again after that." Big Mac chuckled in agreement.

"I also can't believe Mario was there for all of this," said Apple Bloom, "And...I can't believe he used to be so mean and cruel. He practically got away with everything he did and said to ya! And to think I thought he was so nice and cool..."

"Now hold on there, sugarcube," said Applejack, "Mario has confessed several times over that he did alot of things he wasn't proud of when he was a famous racer. He's never hidden that part of his life to any of us."

"But you didn't like him after what he did to you, right?" Apple Bloom asked with a bitter look on his face.

"If I'm being honest," said Applejack, "I outright hated him. I always promised myself that if I ever saw him again that I would give it to him good. Then...during Twilight's welcome party, I found out that Mario Star and the Flying Unicorn were one in the same. I was rather shocked...I could feel all that anger and hate surge inside of me. I was 'bout ready to tell him off when...he told us the truth. That he knew he had done alot of terrible things and that he was sorry. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't that same pony I met all those years ago. He'd changed for the better and if he wanted a second chance, I wasn't gonna turn him away for it, especially now that I know just how much he regrets his actions. I bet he didn't remember this because he's still struggling to forgive himself. And wanted to forget how he used to be."

"You got that right..." said a broken voice as the group turned to hear some sobbing behind the stack of crates. Mario had been crying once he fully remembered the entire incident and his tears had only increased as the story continued. Applejack and Apple Bloom shared worried looks with each other. To their surprise, Big Mac was the one who walked up behind the crates to the still sobbing Mario.

"Little brother..." Big Mac said in a gentle tone.

"Sure I even deserve..." Mario sobbed.

" _You hush your mouth_ ," said Big Mac sternly, stunning everypony else behind him and making Mario stop crying, "Now you listen to me, Mario Star, this story was not meant to make you feel bad. It's just a reminder that we've all made mistakes. We've all done and said things that we regret, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be part of this family."

"You didn't disrespect Granny Smith in front of a bunch of doctors and Rich!" Mario remarked, "Even I know that Granny's kicked ponies out of the family for less than that!"

"Oh, sugarcube," said Granny Smith as she appeared and walked up to the teary alicorn, "I forgave you for that a long time ago. I ain't gonna lie that what you did was pretty stupid thing ta do...but did I turn you away when you were looking for a family? No! I accepted you long before we knew you were actually related to us." Mario sniffled as he dried his eyes and still looked rather glum.

"I read all about your downfall," said Granny Smith, "and while I will admit you had that coming, you don't have to spend the rest of your life punishing yourself over it. You learned that acting that way isn't going to make you feel better about yourself. Real friends and family love you for who you are on the inside, not for what you accomplish. And you don't have to be a famous racer or work yourself to the ground to find a pony who will love and accept you!"

"I know that, now," said Mario as he wiped his eyes, "But I still have to tell you something I should've said all those years ago."

"Oh, you don't need to even say it," said Granny Smith, "Just git over here 'n hug yer Granny and all will be fine and dandy." Mario chuckled as he gave the experienced mare a loving hug and kissed her cheek, making Granny Smith giggle.

"I love you, Mario," Granny Smith said sweetly.

"I love you too," Mario replied as they pulled away. He then saw the other Apple siblings watching. Before he could say anything, they all gathered around him for a group hug. Mario just smiled and let their hugs tell him that they loved and forgave him too. Once the group had pulled away, they went back to sitting together on the other side of the crates.

"I hope _you_ learned somethin', too," Applejack asked Apple Bloom as she snuggled into Mario's side.

"I sure did," said Apple Bloom, "I learned that nopony starts out perfect and sometimes you gotta make a few mistakes to figure out who you are."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said in agreement.

"Very true," Mario added.

"But I think the most important thing I learned is who _really_ runs Sweet Apple Acres," said Apple Bloom.

"Granny!" said all four siblings together.

"You're darn tootin'!" Granny Smith replied sternly, "Now everypony quit your lollygaggery and get back to work!" The four siblings were startled, even Mario looked rather uneasy.

"Yes ma'am," said Mario nervously.

"Right after we have a glass of cider," Granny Smith added as she held a tin plate with a cider bottle and glasses.

Everypony laughed.

They might not be perfect, but they were Apples forever and they loved each other very much.

 **And that concludes another adventure of the stubborn mule. I hope I was able to make this episode more interesting by including Mario in the flashback story.**

 **As was been mentioned since the very first chapter, when Mario was at the height of his career as the _Flying Unicorn_ , he was very snooty, arrogant, and even boarder line cruel. Some might think I over did it on those qualities in this chapter, but if you remember from past chapters. Mario held alot of deep regret for his behavior. So I went all out to show why he would hold all that guilt and shame for years on end. I hope seeing this side of Mario will not make fan see Mario as a jerk, but understand just how far he was willing to go to find acceptance from his fellow peers and adversaries (aka Spoiled Milk/Spoiled Rich). **

**Next time: Shenran gets to go on his first cutie mark mission! And it's at the Wonderbolts Academy!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	147. Top Bolt

Top Bolt

 _Pony's Log Number 624: Helping your friends is never a bad thing, the problem is when that help is actually hindering your friend's true potential..._

One day at the Wonderbolt's Headquarters, Rainbow, wearing her official Wonderbolt aviator's jacket, burst open her personal locker excitedly.

"Spring training was awesome," Rainbow aloud, "but I can't wait to see my friends!" She quickly grabbed her saddle bag and closed her locker. The view zoomed out to show Misty Fly sitting nearby.

"I'm gonna catch up on some _Daring Do_ with Twilight, help Applejack make my favorite cider," Rainbow rambled on, "Shopping with Mario and have a sleepover with Pinkie!" Misty Fly just had a bored look on her face.

"We get it," said Misty Fly, "You have a fun week planned." She then blinked, "And did you say shopping with Mario?!" Rainbow's eyes shrunk as her face turned bright red.

"Uh...uh...heh...ehh..." Rainbow stumbled, "I should pay more attention to what comes out of my mouth..." Misty Fly snickered.

"At least he brings our your girly side," said Misty Fly, "Too bad you're too cool for shopping, Crash. I'd invite you the next time me and Fleetfoot hang out."

"Uhh...I'll keep it in mind," said Rainbow sheepishly.

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck here running trials week at the Academy," said Spitfire remarked bluntly as she walked across the foreground and rolled her eyes.

"But you love yelling and blowing your whistle," Rainbow pointed out.

"Yeah. I do," said Spitfire with a smile while standing her own locker.

"Anything you want me to message to Mario when I get home, Spitfire?" Rainbow asked as she put her saddle bag on. Spitfire pondered.

"Just to take a bath cause I can smell his stench from here," Spitfire said smugly. Rainbow snickered.

"You got it," said Rainbow, "See you gals later!" Rainbow then took off so fast that her saddle bags fell off. Rainbow just chuckled sheepishly as she grabbed her bags again and took off once more. She flew off from the Wonderbolt grounds at high speed and chuckled. As she sighed, she then heard the sound of a familiar chime. She looked to see that her cutie mark was glowing. '

"Huh? Oh, the map!" said Rainbow excitedly. It was then her cutie mark produced an after image. Rainbow quickly followed the after image all the way to Twilight and Mario's castle.

Just outside the castle, Rainbow's cutie mark image floated inside and settled itself onto the map, which Twilight, Mario, Starlight, Spike, and Shenran were watching the map with interest.

(Cue favorite "world select" theme)

Current Flower Sprites: 65

Rainbow wasted no time entering the castle from an open window.

"Hey, Twilight! Mario!" said Rainbow excitedly, "So where are Mario and I going? The Crystal Mountains? Vanhoover? Here? Please say here."

"Well, the good news is we both got called by the map!" said Twilight as Starlight, Mario, Shenran, and Spike walked up to the blue Pegasus.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow, but then blinked, "Does that mean there's bad news?"

"No," said Twilight sheepishly, "but...for starters...look at Mario's cutie mark." Rainbow raised an eyebrow in confusion and then gasped. Mario's cutie mark was not glowing.

"Wait... _Mario_ isn't coming with us?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock. Shenran then gave a smug smile and showed that his cutie mark, which was glowing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Rainbow, "Finally got called for your first cutie map mission huh?" Shenran chuckled.

"Eeyup," said Shenran, "But I am a little nervous..."

"Don't be, you'll do great," said Twilight, "Plus you'll have me and Rainbow to help you get into the swing of things." Shenran smiled.

"That's good to know," said Shenran, "especially since we're going...mmph!" Twilight then quickly covered Shenran's mouth and smiled sheepishly. Rainbow looked at her curiously.

"That's the other bad news I'm guessing?" Rainbow asked. Twilight and the others split up to let Rainbow see the map. Shenran's cutie mark hovered above hers and Twilight's as they circled...

...the Wonderbolts Academy!

Rainbow groaned loudly.

"I was just there!" Rainbow said aloud. Shenran, Twilight, Mario, and Starlight just chuckled with each other.

"Well, you three ponies have fun," said Mario, "Starlight and I are gonna have some fun. Ready Sis?"

"Sure thing," said Starlight as she put on an engineers cap. Mario put on his own as the two ponies headed to his special room where his model trains were located.

" _I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day_ ," Mario and Starlight sang together, " _I've been working on the railroad just to past the time away_..." Twilight and Shenran chuckled as Spike walked off to do his own work. Rainbow just groaned.

"At least they get to stay here and have fun," Rainbow said jealously.

(Main Theme)

It didn't take long for the three ponies to arrive at the Wonderbolts Headquarters. As they flew closer, a pair of trainees did some double loop-de-loops around them.

"Ooh!" said Twilight excitedly.

"Wow," said Shenran impressively, "Wish I could fly like that."

"You're a pretty decent flyer," said Twilight, "Why didn't you join the Wonderbolts Academy?"

"I didn't have the confidence back in the day," Shenran replied, "But I still made a name for myself working with your brother. He was really cool and a good friend too." Twilight smiled happily. Rainbow then nudged Twilight's side.

"Ahem! Check it out," Rainbow whispered as she pointed toward Spitfire. She was on the runway talking to some new recruits wearing her sergeant's jacket and sunglasses. All the recruits looked intimidated as Spitfire walked in front of them. All the recruits except one, a cerulean colored stallion with a turquoise mane and tail seemed just have a smug smile on his face.

"All right newbies!" Spitfire announced in a stern tone, "Welcome to trials week for the Wonderbolt Academy! You'll be judged on your speed, strength, agility, and technique, cumulating in a final evaluation. Will it be hard? Will you cry? Maybe. Will you fly so much your wings fall off? That has only happened once." It was then a mare with sand colored fur and darker sand-greyish mane with dark pink highlights and a bow in her mane and tail looked rather frightened. Her name would later be revealed as Angel Wings.

"She's just exaggerating to make a point, right?" Angel Wings asked worried, "I mean, wings can't really fall off...can they?" Nopony gave her an answer as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"You think you've got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" Spitfire asked the group as she walked past them in the fore-ground again.

"Yes, ma'am," said the smug looking stallion.

"Yes, ma'am," said the rest of the recruits.

"Well, lemme tell you," said Spitfire as she got into the face of a small dark orange stallion, "You don't!" Spitfire then smiled smugly as Rainbow, Twilight, and Shenran hovered down from behind the yellow-orange pony. Rainbow sighed wistfully.

"I remember when she said that to me," said Rainbow Dash to Twilight and Shenran.

"And Mario said you started bawling like a baby right after," Shenran teased.

"I did not!" Rainbow remarked as Shenran chuckled. Spitfire just peeked out from behind her back with a blunt look on her face. The other recruits mumbled in amazement, except for the smug looking stallion, when they all saw Rainbow.

"You don't think Rainbow Dash is the pony whose wings fell off, do you?" Angel Wings asked.

"You'd be right," said Shenran, "But they didn't fell off from flying. They fell off because her head got so big that the rest of her body shrunk and they just molted off."

"You gonna make fun of me the whole time we're here?" Rainbow remarked as Twilight looked unamused.

"Consider it payback for the embarassing stories you told about me at your flight school reunion," Shenran said smugly before adding sternly, "I still don't know why you told everypony that I suck my hoof when I sleep!" Rainbow snickered as Twilight just smiled and rolled her eyes. The rest of the recruits chuckled and whispered some more until Spitfire blew her whistle.

"Quit your whispering and give me five hundred laps!" Spitfire ordered, "Go, go, go!" The entire group quickly took off into the sky, except for Angel Wings.

"Um, I just wanted you to know," said Angel Wings as she walked up to them, "you two are my favorite ponies in Equestria."

"Aw, only two?" Shenran remarked feeling left out. Angel Wings looked at him funny until she gasped.

"Hey! You're Shenran, the famous swordspony! You helped Princess Twilight and Prince Mario save Canterlot from the changelings years ago!" Angel Wings exclaimed, "Oh, you look very handsome!" Shenran just blushed and smiled sheepishly. Then Spitfire appeared behind the sand colored mare.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" said Spitfire before yelling, " _Now get going on those laps_!" Angel Wings flinched and then took off. Shenran sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pushy as always," Shenran muttered.

"You know me, Shenny," Spitfire remarked.

"Whatever you say, Spitsy," said Shenran.

"Don't call me that!" Spitfire warned irritably.

"You stop calling me Shenny and you've got a deal," Shenran offered smugly as Spitfire gave him a raspberry. Rainbow was stunned.

"I...thought only Mario knew Spitfire," Rainbow replied.

"Same here," Twilight added, feeling just as surprised.

"While the Wonderbolts and the Royal Guard are two separate forces of the National Defense," said Spitfire, "there are plenty annual events where are two divisions would met, such as BBQ's and charity competitions."

"Spitfire and I kept in touch thanks to our friendship with Mario," said Shenran, "and we were huge rivals during the charity competitions. She always beat me in the buckball tournaments. Yet I always beat her during singles tennis."

"Hey, I still say I twisted my ankle during that last match point!" Spitfire shot back.

"And she always denies I beat her fair and square," Shenran remarked as Spitfire playfully slapped the back of his head and stood before Twilight.

"Welcome Princess Twilight," said Spitfire before adding with a slightly annoyed tone, "you're not here to remind that Mario belongs to you again are you?" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Not today, Spitfire," said Twilight with a smirk. Spitfire just chuckled and sighed when she saw Rainbow next to the purple alicorn.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Spitfire asked the blue Pegasus.

"Official friendship business," said Rainbow.

"Have you noticed anypony having a hard time with their friends?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Not really," Spitfire replied, "but it's not my job to worry about their relationships. I'm here to make them elite flyers."

"I thought you made an exception with the main team," Shenran remarked as Rainbow's eyes shrunk.

"What do you mean?" Spitfire asked skeptically.

"Well, I'm sure your aware of some possible romance between...mmmmmmmmmph?!" Shenran was cut off when Rainbow shoved a safety cone over his head.

"Ignore him," said Rainbow, "other than the friendship problem, he's just trying to embarrass me." Spitfire rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, Crash," said Spitfire bluntly before adding smugly, "but the whole teams knows about your crush on Soarin, except the airhead himself." Rainbow gave a strained whinny as he cheeks went deep red. Twilight put a fore-hoof over her mouth to avoid laughing. Shenran snickered as he removed the safety cone.

"Rainbow and Soarin sitting on a cloud," Shenran sing sang, "K-I-S-S-..."

POW!

A shower of stars appeared in screen as Rainbow slugged Shenran, leaving him very dizzy. Even Spitfire found it hard not to laugh as Rainbow tried to change to subject and looked up as the new recruits doing their laps in the sky and sighed.

"Adorable," said Rainbow, "They're so full of hope and competition." She watched them fly about some more, "Eh, their technique could use some work, though."

"You're right about that," Shenran remarked as he finally recovered, "The only pony I've ever seen fly technically perfect was Mario." Rainbow and Spitfire glared.

"What about yours truly?" Rainbow asked sternly.

"And me?" Spitfire asked in the same tone.

"Like I said, the _only_ pony I've ever seen fly technically perfect was Mario," Shenran repeated smugly as Rainbow and Spitfire grunted.

"Besides the fact that my husband is better than any of you in flying," Twilight remarked before looking at Rainbow, "You should tell them. I'm sure they'd appreciate any notes from you."

"Yeah, constructive criticism can go a long way," Shenran remarked.

"Nah," Rainbow Dash remarked dismissively, "I wouldn't want to mess with their confidence."

"Since when it constructive criticism considering messing with one's confidence?" said Shenran firmly, "That's how ponies like _you_ get good enough to be Wonderbolts."

"Shenran's right," Twilight remarked, "They'll never get better if they don't know what to work on."

"Even Spitfire needed somepony to give her feedback in order to get good enough to be captain," Shenran added, "Right Spitz?"

"First of all, Shenny, don't call my Spitz in front of the recruits," said Spitfire, "Secondly, I'm not taking sides on this issue. All I know is that I'm seeing alot of sloppy placement, crooked lines...I'm gonna have to drill them on basic technique in the classroom portion."

"Classroom portion?" Twilight said with stars in her eyes.

"Uh-oh, egghead alert," Shenran muttered as Twilight shot him a glare.

"Yeah, it's everypony's least favorite part of trail week," said Spitfire, "but it has to be done."

"Maybe we _can_ help!" said Twilight excitedly.

"We can?" Rainbow and Shenran said in confusion.

"Absolutely!" Twilight continued, "Between _your_ flying skills, _my_ teaching expertise, and...uh..." Twilight just smiled sheepishly as Shenran since she didn't know what he could add to the table. Shenran took offense.

"Despite my _lax_ nature," Shenran remarked indignantly, "I happen to be pretty good at keeping recruits in order when necessary."

"He's right about that," said Spitfire wearily. She wasn't going to mention to _anypony_ that Shenran was the only other pony besides Mario who actually frightened her with their yelling.

"Okay, Shenran's _leadership_ skills" said Twilight, "The recruits can learn a whole lot! Plus, once they get to know us, they'll be more comfortable coming to us with their friendship problems!"

"Sounds like a plan," said Shenran, "Even when I was second in command, my team knew they could come to me about friendship and personal problems. Having that open line of communication really helped team grow closer to each other like a family and really improve team cohesion and morale. It's somethin I've also been pushing a certain _Captain_ to give a try."

"Great!" Spitfire remarked, making it clear she was tuning Shenran out on purpose and blew her whistle. This made all the recruits come in for a landing. The smug cerulean stallion landed first as the rest of the group smashed into each other right behind him.

"You have your work cut out for you," said Spitfire as she walked away.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Spitz," said Shenran sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Spitfire called out before yelling, " _And don't call me Spitz_!" Rainbow then gave both Shenran and Twilight a glare. Both the alicorn and the Pegasus stallion just smiled sheepishly.

A few minutes, later, Twilight was carrying around various scrolls and other sheets of paper as they headed to the building where the recruit would have the classroom session. Rainbow and Shenran were right behind her.

"Thank goodness I had time to whip up a few charts on flight patterns and wing symmetry!" Twilight told the two ponies, "It's fresh in my mind from when Mario taught me how to fly!" She then showed them a diagram of a Pegasus and lowered it with a giddy smile on her face.

" _This is so exciting_!" Twilight added happily.

"Maybe for you," said Rainbow, "I practically fell asleep when I went through this."

"Mario told us," said Shenran, "He even blew his top because he kept having to wake you up."

"Don't remind me," said Rainbow wearily, "he also made me write "I won't fall asleep in class" _five hundred_ times! Ugh! It took me months before I could look at a piece of chalk without remembering how awful it tasted in my mouth. So tell you what. I'll leave the teaching stuff to you, Shenran can help you out with the teaching, and I'll just make sure they stay awake!" She then grabbed an air horn.

 **AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **DING!**

Twilight and Shenran were left stunned and their ears were ringing painfully after Rainbow fired off the air horn at close range.

"Ow..." Shenran groaned as he rubbed his ears.

"I'm pretty sure their thirst for knowledge will keep them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," said Twilight as she rubbed her own ears. Rainbow laughed.

"Good one, Twilight," Rainbow remarked. Shenran glared.

"You know, classroom lectures may not be popular," said Shenran, "but not everypony dismisses the chance to learn from them like you do, Dashie!" Rainbow grunted irritably.

"I just don't do well with learning in a classroom, you know that," Rainbow remarked.

"We know, you have your own way of learning," said Twilight, "now come on you two." Shenran and Rainbow both followed Twilight to the classroom door. The other recruits were already inside, waiting for them, when...

 **AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

"Wake up, newbies!" Rainbow yelled as all but the smug looking stallion gasped at the sound of the air horn, "Class is in session!"

"Not really necessary, Dashie!" said Shenran, "Save it for the snoozing ponies please!"

"Fine..." Rainbow said rather reluctantly. It was then Twilight made her entrance.

"Hello, students!" said Twilight in a cheerful but professional tone, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this Shenran and Rainbow Dash!"

"But you can call us "T-Sparks", "Shredder", and "The Dashinator"!" Rainbow said sternly as she got into the recruits' faces.

"Ahem!" said Twilight sternly.

"You can stop scaring the recruits now," said Shenran in the same tone. Rainbow just laughed nervously as she hovered back beside the two ponies.

"Just kidding," said Rainbow sheepishly as Twilight recomposed herself for her lecture. Shenran stood on standby in case Twilight had any illustrations he could draw for her. Despite the extra hoof, Twilight still used the chalk with her magic to bubble quote some writing on the blackboard.

"As we're here to go over basic flying technique," Twilight began.

"UGH!" said the smug stallion dismissively.

"Who said that?!" Rainbow called out defensively. The smug looking stallion just sat lazily in his chair.

"I mean," the cerulean stallion boasted, "we're here because we're amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers. We're way past the basics."

"Even if that is so," said Shenran sternly with his fore-legs crossed, "A good flyer knows how important is it to refresh themselves with the..."

"What's your name?" Rainbow demanded as flew up to the cerulean stallion's face and cutting Shenran off.

"Sky Stinger," the stallion replied, "You've, uh, never heard of me?"

"Should we have?" Shenran asked bluntly.

"He set the record for the fastest vertical acceleration rate!" said a mare that was sitting next to Sky Stinger. She had a white coat with a mane that had pastel green and lemon highlights in it, "Five hundred feet in two seconds!"

"Huh. That's pretty impressive," said Rainbow in a tone that was anything but impressed

"It's amazing," said the white mare excitedly as she threw her fore-hooves in the air.

"Maybe so," said Shenran, "If my best friend, Prince Mario, wasn't known for going one _thousand_ feet in just three quarters of a second." The other recruits oohed impressively. Sky Stinger just smiled smugly and seem unphased by the record. Twilight then cleared her throat to get their attention.

"It _is_ ," said Twilight, "and we can talk personal records and my husband after class."

"You gotta tell us how you got so lucky, Princess Twilight!" said another mare.

"Lucky? Lucky about what?" Twilight asked.

"Getting Mario for a husband," said Angel Wings, "he's such a cutie!" The other mares cooed excitedly while the stallions just rolled their eyes, including Shenran. Twilight just looked rather annoyed, which made the girls stop cooing and just gave her apologetic smiles.

"Anyway, we can discuss _flying records_ later," said Twilight as she looked at the white mare, "Ms...?"

"Vapor Trail," said Sky for the mare since she felt a little bashful at being called out, "She's my wingpony. I never fly without her." Vapor gave him a smile.

"But you'll have to in the solo trails," said Rainbow.

"There are..." Vapor gulped, "...solo trails?"

"Yup," said Rainbow.

"While teamwork is an important part of being a Wonderbolt," Shenran added, "You still need to show that you can manage yourself alone while in the sky. After all, being a team player also means carrying your own weight so you can contribute your best."

"He's right," Rainbow replied, "It's part of your final evaluation." Vapor seemed very nervous while Sky just scoffed.

"We'll ace that test with our wings tied behind our flanks," said Sky, "My picture will go right up there, next to yours." Sky than pointed at a picture of Rainbow, who had an over the top smile on her face, that was hanging on the wall. Shenran rolled his eyes.

"That's a mighty big claim, considering everypony here is an amazingly awesome crazy good flyer," said Rainbow sternly.

"I hope you can put your bits where your mouth is Sky Stinger," said Shenran, "It's good to be confident in yourself, but _over_ -confidence is what will get you humiliated around here."

"I know," said Sky, completely unphased by Shenran's warning.

 _You're setting yoruself up for a crash and burn, mister_ Shenran thought. Twilight then cleared her throat again to get everypony's attention.

"Okay! Let's get back on track," Twilight called out loudly, "Now, who can tell me the best wing angle to achieve minimal air resistance?" Twilight and Shenran heard the sound of snoring and saw Rainbow had fallen asleep and everypony was staring at her. Shenran growled.

"I'll handle her," Shenran remarked as he went to grabbed the air horn.

"I'll take care of it," said Twilight bluntly as she grabbed the air horn with her magic.

 **AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

"Wake up newbies!" Rainbow woke up with a start, "Class is in session!" She then looked to see Twilight and Shenran giving her disapproving looks.

"I don't get how ponies look up to you," Shenran remarked. Rainbow just chuckled uneasily at being called out. Twilight and Shenran just shared smug smiles with each other, shared a fist bump, and got back to actually teaching the class.

Once the lecture was finished, several of the recruits quickly left the classroom. Twilight and Shenran walked out of class with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Well, there were a few hiccups, but overall, that went pretty well," said Twilight.

"True, everypony was paying attention and several asked some good questions," said Shenran, "And despite his early boasting, even Sky Stinger was behaving himself." Rainbow then hovered out of the building.

"Yeah, nopony fell asleep," said Rainbow as cricked her neck and yawned.

"Well, most of the ponies inside were paying attention and behaving," Shenran remarked as Twilight they both gave Rainbow deadpan looks.

"What?" Rainbow asked, "I'm not a student!"

"How do ponies look up to you again?" said Shenran, "Oh right, because this was how you acted when you made it into the Wonderbolts!" Shenran hovered back a bit, put on a dorky smile, and pull a rainbow wig out of nowhere and put it.

"WOO-HOO! I'm a Wonderbot!" Shenran said in a dorky smile, "I don't need my flight school diploma anymore!" Shenran began to dance and sing-song. Rainbow looked very annoyed as Twilight snickered, " _I've got the smarts! I've got the smarts. I've got the S to the M- R...uhhhhhh...M-A-R-T smarts_!" Twilight laughed as Rainbow gave Shenran a loud raspberry. It was then Sky, who had stayed back after class, made his presence known.

"Hey, teach!" Sky Stinger called out.

"Me, Shenran, or Twilight?" Rainbow asked before adding, "Probably Twilight."

"Grrr!" Shenran growled.

"I think you mean either me _or_ Shenran, since he _actually_ helped me with the lecture," Twilight remarked as Shenran smiled smugly.

"Um, uh, all three," said Sky Stinger as he walked up to them, "About the solo test. I'm actually kinda worried about it."

"Aw, that's all right," said Twilight, "We all have moments where we doubt ourselves."

"Getting into the Wonderbolts is a big deal," said Shenran, "Having a case of the jitters is perfectly normal."

"No, no, I've absolutely zero doubts about myself," Sky Stinger boasted, getting unamused looks from the three ponies, "I'm a strong flyer. Like, really, really, _really_ strong. This isn't about me. I'm worried for Vapor." This surprised Rainbow, Shenran, and Twilight, especially considering how arrogant Sky was acting.

"Oh, well, that is very...kind of you?" said Twilight slowly.

"Tell you what," said Rainbow, "It's almost time for your freestyle training. Why don't grab her and show us what you got?"

"Yes! Prepare to be impressed!" Sky replied as he zoomed off and then came back.

"By me," Sky added before taking off again and then returning once more.

"Like I said, Vapor still needs work," said Sky and then took off for good this time, leaving Rainbow, Shenran, and Twilight most annoyed.

"Okay, two bits of thought," said Shenran, "One, I'm getting this feeling Vapor might not be the one who needs help. Two, I have this feeling Sky Stinger is all talk...reminds me of _somepony_ I know..."

"That's not a nice thing to say about Fluttershy," Rainbow remarked with a smirk.

"I was talking about you, ya doofus!" Shenran remarked, "But in all seriousness, something doesn't feel right about those two ponies for some reason. I just don't know what..."

"I'm sure will discover the truth in good time," said Twilight hopefully, but Rainbow just looked rather worried.

A few minutes later, Sky and Vapor were flying side by side as they did a power dive and then headed upward into the skies. Twilight just watched in amazement while Shenran and Rainbow had more blunt looking faces. Rainbow was also wearing a baseball cap and had a pink towel around her neck.

"Well, he may be full of himself, but I have to admit," Twilight told Shenran and Rainbow, "Sky is an excellent flyer. He must have shot up two hundred feet!"

"But did you see Vapor Trail?" Rainbow pointed out, "Her wing was under his. I think she gave him a boost."

"Not just gave him _a_ boost," said Shenran, "But _multiple_ boosts to be precise."

"I guess I didn't even notice Vapor," said Twilight, "I was too busy watching Sky."

"I'm not surprised," said Shenran, "I noticed that while Sky is clearly trying to be the center of attention, Vapor is keeping a low profile to avoid being noticed. She probably doesn't want anypony finding out that's she helping Sky with his flying." It was then Sky did continuous loop-de-loops. They all noticed that Vapor was underneath him using her wings to give him a boost. Twilight gasped.

"I think you're both right!" Twilight remarked, "Vapor just created the right gust of wind that caught Sky's wing at a forty-five degree angle, propelling him into a flipping loop!" Twilight then blinked and smiled, "Somepony paid attention in class!"

"And I'm sure if Mario was here he'd tell you how he has the smartest and cutest pony in Equestria for his wife," Shenran teased. Twilight blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'd say the same about Fluttershy, but that's not the point here," Twilight remarked with a smirk.

"True," said Shenran, "Based on the way Sky doesn't seem to even notice her, I don't think he even knows Vapor is underneath him."

"You're right, Shenran," said Rainbow, "Sky obviously has no idea he's not actually amazingly awesome."

"And Vapor's so busy making her friend look good, she's not focused on her own flying at all," Twilight added as Rainbow and Shenran nodded in agreement. Then Twilight gasped, "This must be our friendship problem! And there's only one thing to do!"

"Fix it without telling them/Tell them the truth," said Rainbow and Twilight respectively at the same time. Then they both gasped in shock. Shenran just sighed loudly.

"Houston, we have a problem," Shenran remarked. Twilight and Rainbow quickly recovered from their shock.

"You don't want to tell them?" said Twilight to Rainbow as Sky and Vapor continued to fly about.

"Of course not!" said Rainbow, " Flying is thirty percent skill and seventy percent confidence! You don't mess with a flyer's confidence!"

"Rainbow, those ratios are all off," said Shenran, "Even in the cadet academy, the Pegasi were taught that flying was thirty percent power, fifteen percent skill, fifty-five percent inner power and will!" Shenran then blinked and face-hooved himself, "and...I still proved your claim about flying being mostly self-confidence was right..."

"Ha! See?" Rainbow said smugly.

"But you can't improve if you don't think you have to!" Twilight pointed out, "Besides, Vapor's been keeping a pretty big secret from Sky, and that could lead to trouble!"

"I have to agree," said Shenran, "While I agree you can't fly well without confidence, it's no good having a high confidence if it's based on a lie. If that lie is left unchecked and you don't come clean about, it's gonna set you up for a BIG fall! And that fall could permanently damage a pony's confidence for life!"

"Oh please!" said Rainbow dismissively, "Name one pony who's confidence has been permanently damaged because their self-confidence was based on a lie."

"Mario," said Shenran and Twilight in deadpan tone. Rainbow blinked.

"Okay...good example...but I still say this isn't the same thing!" said Rainbow, "I still say Sky doesn't need to know."

"Now that I think about it, we can't protect Sky from the truth forever," said Twilight, "Better he finds out now than during his solo evaluation where he could completely humiliate himself in front of Spitfire!"

"Yeah, but if we tell them they've been holding each other back, that could be trouble too!" Rainbow said in her defense.

"As far as we've seen, the only pony holding back is Vapor," said Shenran, "She's the only pony hiding any true potential and she's letting Sky build a false sense of confidence about his flying. And she's encouraging it too! True friends don't lie to each other, Dashie. The truth might hurt, but if we do something now rather than later, we can minimize the damage!" Twilight nodded in agreement.

"A better idea would be to make sure there's no damage at all!" Rainbow protested. It was then Sky landed back on the airstrip.

"Ah, I nailed that flipping loop," Sky boasted as he took the towel around Rainbow's back, "I'm actually surprised you're still here. Thought I blew you away." Twilight, Shenran, and Rainbow just gave Sky indignant look.

"Oh, we were blown away alright," said Shenran. Rainbow quickly shushed him as Sky tossed the towel behind him. The towel then smacked Vapor in the face and made her fall onto her back hard. It was then Spitfire appeared.

" _Come on, Vapor Tail_!" Spitfire yelled as she hovered above the white pony, " _You're gonna have to build up your endurance if you want a shot at the Academy_! _Wonderbolts don't get winded_!" She then looked up and saw Angel Wings giving a very light kick to a nearby cloud, " _Angel Wings, you call that cloud-busting_?! _That cloud barely knew you were there_!" Shenran watched the scene with a blunt face, Twilight just watched with a plain face, and Rainbow just watched with a smug smile on her face. Spitfire hovered up to them.

"I love my job," Spitfire bragged.

"Maybe a little too much," Shenran remarked, "Ya big bully."

"Oh, like you didn't yell when you were in command, Shenny boy!" Spitfire protested.

"Only when necessary," said Shenran, "You seem to yell just for the fun of it."

"WELL I LIKE YELLING SO DEAL WITH IT!" Spitfire screamed into his face, making him wince painfully as he covered his ears and glared at her. Spitfire just smirked and flew away, feeling very pleased with herself.

"We'll keep working, and who knows?" said Sky as he turned to face Vapor, "One day, you might come close to being almost as good as me."

"Ugh, if he does make it into the Wonderbolts, they should nickname him Male Rainbow," Shenran whispered to Twilight, who giggled.

"I heard that!" Rainbow retorted indignantly. Whether Sky was being encouraging or condescending was debatable, Vapor seemed to take Sky's words for the former.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Vapor modestly, "You were voted Stratusburg's most promising flyer! I was voted best sneeze!" Vapor then gave a cute sneeze.

"You do have a really great sneeze," said Sky.

"Was he flirting with her just now?" Shenran asked aloud, but Twilight and Rainbow said nothing.

"Thanks, Sky," Vapor replied, "but I don't think I can sneeze my way into the Academy." She then sighed, "I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna hit the showers." Vapor then walked sadly away.

"You _have_ to help her," said Sky worriedly.

"Actually, she's not the one-" Twilight was then cut of as Rainbow covered her mouth.

"Will do!" Rainbow replied as she pushed Twilight away.

"Well do what we can to help her out," Shenran replied before following Rainbow and Twilight. Twilight finally pulled Rainbow's fore-hooves off her mouth.

"Why'd you-" Twilight tried to ask.

"Easy, Twilight," said Shenran, "I believe Sky should know the truth as well, but for now. I think it would be best to talk to Vapor first. Maybe we can find out why she's helping him in secret and help her find her own confidence."

"That's...actually a good idea," said Twilight, "even if I had told Sky what had happened, Vapor could easily deny it. We need to get her to come clean about this first."

"No, we simply need to focus on helping her find her confidence and leave this issue-"

"Okay, you're time for talking is up!" Shenran interrupted as he used a fore-hoof to cover Rainbow's mouth, "Let's go find Vapor, Twilight!" The purple alicorn nodded in agreement as they headed toward the main compound and Shenran made sure to keep Rainbow's mouth shut.

"YOW!"

Until...Rainbow bit his fore-hoof hard to make the stallion let go.

Once, inside the locker room, Vapor was just opening her locker when Twilight and Rainbow walked in.

"Hey, you great," said Rainbow, "You're a really strong flyer. Right, Shen...Shenran! Where are you?" Rainbow then peeked down the hallway they had come from. Shenran was still outside the doorway.

"Isn't the area she's in for fillies only?" Shenran remarked timidly from off screen.

"The locker rooms are for both _fillies_ and _colts_ ," Rainbow pointed, "you can come in here."

"Oh...heh...okay," said Shenran sheepishly as he walked inside so Vapor could see him.

"Getting back on track, don't you think Vapor Trail is a strong flyer?" Rainbow asked Shenran.

"Of course, she's a very strong flyer," Shenran replied slowly, but honestly.

"Uh, me?" said Vapor, trying to play dumb despite the fact no other recruits were there.

"Vapor Trail, we know what you've been doing," said Twilight as Rainbow covered her mouth once more with a fore-hoof.

"You might have been able to hide it from the others, but..." Shenran was then cut off as well when Rainbow used her other fore-hoof to cover his mouth.

"You've been doing great!" said Rainbow. Twilight and Shenran both groaned and shot the blue Pegasus a dirty look. The former used her magic to pry Rainbow's fore-hoof off her mouth. Shenran used his left wing to get Rainbow's other fore-hoof off of his mouth.

"You've been helping Sky!" Twilight and Shenran said together. Vapor Trail winced and began to sweat heavily.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" Vapor lied, "Sky doesn't need anypony's help. He's amazing!" Twilight and Shenran both nudged Rainbow to the white Pegasus the truth. Rainbow rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Not without you," said Rainbow firmly, "and it's gonna be pretty obvious during the solo trials when he can't get enough air to do a flipping loop."

"Oh, no!" said Vapor in a panicking tone as a red dynamic background appeared behind her, "I can't let that happen!" The dynamic background then disappeared once she realized what had come out of her mouth, "I mean, ah, uh...Aw, sugarcubes!" Vapor then face-hooved herself. Shenran's stern look softened as he walked up to her.

"Calm down, Vapor Trail," said Shenran gently, "It's obvious that you're not trying to hurt Sky or make him look bad. Are you?" Vapor Trail's eyes shrunk in shock.

"No, of course not, I would _never_ do that to him!" said Vapor Trail in a sad but firm tone, "I care alot about Sky. I always have..."

"Why are you doing this for him?" Twilight asked curiously. Vapor then sighed, realizing that she should probably explain herself.

"It started when we were kids," Vapor Trail began, "You have to understand...

 _Flashback_

 _The scene changed to show young Sky Stinger, hovering about the backyard of his house with both his mother, father, and what looked to be several other ponies younger and older than him._

"...Sky grew up with alot of siblings," Vapor narrated, "It was tough. He was always trying to get his parents' attention." _As Vapor spoke, young Sky Stinger was trying to get a ball that was being tossed about by his parents and siblings, but nopony would let him have a chance to catch and toss it, leaving him feeling left out._

"I was an only child," Vapor continued, "who hated all the attention I got from mine."

 _Young Vapor was just watching Young Sky from a nearby lone cloud._

 _"Vapor Trail!" said Twirly Whirly, her mother, "Where are you? Do you need a snack? Do you wanna do homework?"_

 _"Or we can just spend some time together!" said Steer Straight, her father, "All day is never enough!" The two parents held each other close and smiled. Young Vapor just sighed and looked very annoyed. She quietly went back to watching Young Sky._

 _"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" Young Sky called out, "Look, look, look-look-look, hey! Mom, Dad, can you see?" He then tried to do a trick, but was failing to do so. Young Vapor then hovered quietly behind Young Sky and used her wings to blew a small gust at him. The gust of wind was just enough to allow Young Sky to do his loop. Young Sky was surprised that he had completed his trick, but saw that his parents had taken no notice. Young Sky just sighed sadly._

 _"Whoa, that was amazing!" said Young Vapor as she made herself known to Young Sky. Young Sky smiled, shook her hoof, and the two young ponies flew off together._

"Flying together gave us both what we wanted!" Vapor Trail continued to narrate as the flashback showed them now older and wearing aviator goggles as they flew side by side.

 _End Flashback_

"But I never told Sky how much I was helping him," Vapor explained with Twilight, Shenran, and Rainbow gathered around her, "It started with a small boost here or a little gust there, but I didn't think my help could actually hurt his chances." Vapor turned away and lowered her head in shame.

"I understand," said Twilight, "But now you're _both_ in trouble."

"You need to work on your tricks," said Rainbow, "and Sky needs to be able to fly without you or he won't be able to make it."

"Indeed," said Shenran, "I know you meant well, Vapor, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to help your friend, but you've helped him so much that you've given him a false sense of confidence. He believes he can do things that he clearly won't be able to without your help and once he figured that out, it could really shake his confidence. Any chance of getting into the Wonderbolt's Academy will be shot!"

"Oh, but he has to!" said Vapor in desperation, "Flying with the Wonderbolts has been Sky's dream ever since he was a colt!"

"What about you?" said Twilight.

"Is being a Wonderbolt your dream as well?" Shenran asked.

"I...I guess I haven't thought about it," said Vapor honestly, "I just want to be with my best friend."

"Starting with telling Sky the truth," said Twilight.

"Agreed," said Shenran.

"No, you can't," Vapor pleaded, "Sky will be crushed! And without his confidence, he won't fly well." Twilight and Shenran just sighed as Rainbow gave them both an "I told ya so" look.

"Do you really think she should keep lying to him?" Shenran remarked to the blue Pegasus.

"Let her come clean about that _after_ the final evaluations," said Rainbow, "If we can get Sky ready for the solos on his own, then he won't need to know about Vapor's help and keep his confidence intact. We can help deal with the friendship damage later!" Shenran and Twilight just looked at each other and sighed.

"Then I guess we'll give Dash's method a shot," said Twilight with much reluctance in his tone as Shenran nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Hah-hah! I love being right!" Rainbow gloated as she hovered into the air.

"We said we would try this your way," said Shenran, "We never said _anything_ about you being right." Rainbow blinked and then snorted.

"You're not setting me up to fail are you?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"No, just showing that we're keeping an open mind," said Shenran, "After all, you're only asking we delay the truth for now, not keep it secret, correct?"

"Of course," said Rainbow.

"Then we're hoping things work out then," Shenran replied outright.

"Great," said Rainbow and then looked at Vapor, "Okay, here's what we do. Sky needs to build his strength. Air drills, wing lifts, all that boring methodical stuff."

"Hey, never mock physical training!" said Shenran offensively, "Remember that I am a personal body builder for Fluttershy."

"My bad," said Rainbow in a rather dismissive tone.

"Either way, sounds like my cup of oats," said Twilight, "And Shenran can help you with Vapor."

"Wait, Shenran can't fly like a Wonderbolt," Rainbow remarked. Twilight and Shenran chuckled.

"As I said before, my issue is performing around others," said Shenran, "But when it comes to my flying technique. I've got a few skills. If you'll have my help that is, you do have a habit of taking over when it comes to coaching." Rainbow groaned.

"I promise I won't take over the training," said Rainbow, " _If_ you can prove that you have the skills, Shenny!" Shenran smirked.

"Bring it on!" said Shenran with determination.

"Okay then..." said Vapor, unsure of what to think of a former royal guard helping with her training, "But how will we get Sky to do that? He doesn't think he needs practice."

"Ah, yes," said Shenran, "We do need to take care of that while keeping his confidence intact."

"We'll just tell Sky that he should practice with Twilight so you won't feel so self-conscious about getting special training from Shenran and me," said Rainbow as she pulled Vapor closer to herself with a fore-leg.

"With you? Really?" said Vapor in amazement, "You'd do that for me?"

"Hah," said Rainbow, "You say that like it's not gonna be a blast."

"Yeah, Vapor," Shenran added as he walked up to the two mares, "You'll get to see firsthand how I can make Rainbow look dumb without trying!"

"Hardy-har-har!" said Rainbow sarcastically as Vapor giggled to herself.

As some montage music began to play in the background, Twilight had Sky inside of the classroom as she began giving him another lecture. She then noticed that Sky was slouching on his chair with his eyes open. At least it looked that way until she used her magic to remove a mask that had his eyes painted on it. Sky immediately woke up and saw that Twilight was glaring at him. Twilight then used her magic to shove a book into Sky's face, which made him wince as he held the book to read and follow along with Twilight's lecture.

Outside, Rainbow was giving a live demonstration of her flying techniques, while Vapor and Shenran both watched. They were both wearing a cadet's uniform, which the latter was forced to wear one but was glad they had a spare uniform for him to wear. Once the demonstration was done, Rainbow gestured for Shenran to try doing the same techniques. Shenran did...and he did so near-perfectly. Rainbow was surprised and Vapor clapped for the Pegasus stallion. Shenran smiled and gestured for Vapor to try. Vapor bravely tried to do the move, while she managed to do so, she couldn't control her momentum and ended up crashing into a nearby cloud. Rainbow and Shenran both just smiled sheepishly.

Back with Twilight and Sky, Sky was also wearing his cadet uniform as they hovered in the air. Twilight had also put blood pressure pads around Sky's fore-legs and stomach while she took some notes on a clipboard. Once she had finished her notes, Twilight instructed Sky to fly through some rings. Sky cockily charged for the rings.

"Whoa...Ah!" Sky yelped and smacked the bottom of the first ring and bounced through each ring in succession. Twilight just winced at the sight and quickly wrote down some more notes onto her clipboard.

Back with Rainbow, Shenran, and Vapor, Rainbow quickly zoomed around a large cloud to shape it into her head. Shenran then whispered something to Vapor, which was something along the lines of the cloud being the true size of Rainbow's head. Vapor snickered. Rainbow cleared her throat indignantly and pointed for Shenran to show his skills. Shenran smirked with determination as he zoomed over to a cloud, quickly flew around it and shaped it into Fluttershy's head and added a heart above it. Vapor awed since Shenran had told her about the fact he was married. Rainbow just rolled her eyes and gestured for Vapor to try some cloud shaping of her own. Vapor was able to shape the cloud easily, but surprised Rainbow and Shenran by shaping it into Sky's head. Shenran then gave her a smirk and reminded her about his own cloud. Vapor blushed heavily and looked away shyly. Rainbow just pondered at the cloud and Vapor's blushing and shrugged. Shenran smiled, finding the possibly of Vapor having a little crush on Sky rather cute.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Sky were at a special machine that produced gusts of wind. Twilight put a small droplet of a special mixture into the machine to create a tiny gust. The gust pushed Sky back a bit but he managed to recover and stood ready for a bigger gust. Twilight gave him a bigger gust by dropping a drinking glass's worth of the mixture into the machine. The gust was so strong that Sky was literally blown away in just a couple of seconds. Twilight just rolled her eyes at the results and jotted down some more notes.

High in the sky above the airstrip, Rainbow, Shenran, and Vapor sat on a cloud together with a pair of goggles resting on top of their heads. They quickly put the goggles on and did a triple power dive at the airstrip and gracefully pulled up into the air without losing any momentum. Rainbow then flew back to the airstrip for a landing and came to quick stop. Shenran, who was flying behind her, managed to do the same. Vapor, who was flying behind Shenran, attempted to come in for a landing as well. She skipped a bit, flipped over, but landed squarely on all four hooves and came to a complete stop.

"Nice recovery flip, Vapor," said Shenran impressive.

"I agree," said Rainbow, "You were awesome!"

"Really?" said Vapor, "Thanks! I can't believe I was able to keep up!" Rainbow and Shenran both smiled at her.

"That's the first nice thing I've heard you say about yourself," said Rainbow. Vapor just gave a modest smile.

"Hey, can we switch now?" said an irritated voice as Sky stomped up to them, "I want to do tricks with Rainbow Dash and Shenran!" Twilight then stomped up behind the cerulean stallion with a stern looking face.

"You can't!" Vapor blurted out, but then tried to change her words, "I mean, uh, you're already so good at the fancy stuff!" Rainbow had glared at Vapor for nearly speaking up about the truth and then smiled when she went for the recovery. Shenran had given Vapor a curious look and then rolled her eyes and when she backed out from being honest.

"Heh," said Sky, "And the basic stuff..." Twilight then showed him the clipboard with notes about all his...failures, but Sky pretended not to notice, "You're right, I don't need to practice at all."

"Um, maybe, Sky, you should..." Vapor said sheepishly.

"I'm already the best and everypony's gonna know it when I'm asked to join the Academy tomorrow," Sky boasted.

"But not if you don't practice...!" Vapor retorted nervously.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if they asked me to become a Wonderbolt straight out of the trails," Sky bragged, "Boom, dream achieved." Vapor started to panic as Shenran hovered up to him.

"You know, Sky," said Shenran, "Vapor really seems to care alot about you. She's only suggesting practice because she's simply look out for you." Shenran gave her a wink, which made Vapor smile, hoping Sky would see sense. But the fact he was still smiling so arrogantly was a good clue that he didn't."

"If she _really_ cared, she wouldn't be asking me to waste my time practicing!" Sky snapped. Shenran took offense, but just smirked to hide his true feelings.

"Okay, Mr. Awesome!" Shenran said, "Then let's get started and see what you can do. Just be warned that what we're about to show is some of the toughest and most _dangerous_ tricks the Wonderbolts can do. Any mistakes here could break your wings off completely! I'd be afraid if I were you." Rainbow gave Shenran a skeptical look since she didn't understand what he was trying to do. Twilight was smirking, since she easily figured out what Shenran was doing. Vapor was just in a state of panic. She was trembling, sweating, and biting her fore-hoof. Sky just scoffed.

"Bring it on," said Sky. Shenran just chuckled.

"Okay then," said Shenran as he got ready to take off. Vapor couldn't stay quiet any longer.

" _Sky, you're not as good as your think you are_!" Vapor squealed and gasped and she put a fore-hoof to her mouth. Rainbow just bit her lower lip in shock and horror. Twilight had an over the top smile on her face. Shenran chuckled.

"All according to plan," Shenran whispered as he stood beside Twilight.

"You set her up to snitch didn't you?" Rainbow said in a harsh whisper as Shenran gave her a raspberry. Sky, however, did find anything about what Vapor said funny.

"What did you say?" Sky asked in a very dark and defensive tone. Vapor just sighed and walked up to him.

"Sky, I want you to get in as much as anypony, and you're amazing, but..." Vapor sighed as Twilight and Shenran smiled, but Rainbow had a worried look on her face.

"But what?" Sky demanded.

"I've been...helping you," Vapor confessed sadly. Sky immediately scoffed at her.

"Puh-lease!" said Sky, "I don't need _your_ help!"

"Oh really?" Shenran asked firmly, "Care to put your bits where your big mouth is?"

"Just watch!" Sky replied, accepting Shenran's challenge. Sky then attempted to a loop and take off into the sky. He managed to do the loop, but as he went upward, his momentum immediately died out. Sky tried hard, but he couldn't regain momentum and landed on his stomach with a hard plop in exhaustion.

"Gyuh..." Rainbow winced.

"Ooooooo...that's gotta hurt..." Shenran cringed in agreement. Sky struggled to regain his breath as Vapor went to offer him a hoof, but Sky angrily swatted it away.

"How can you do this to me?" Sky asked angrily as he looked at Vapor and the others, "Did you _all_ know?" Vapor looked at Twilight, Shenran, and Rainbow before slowly nodding.

"In all respect," said Shenran, "We didn't want to upset your confidence, but at the same time...we knew Vapor was keeping this a secret and needed to be honest with you. She is your best friend after all and she cares about you." Vapor nodded in agreement, but Sky snorted.

"Oh, great," Sky snapped, "So everypony knows I'm a joke. Was this your plan the whole time? To embarrass me? All because, according the Shenran, you _care_ about me?"

"What? No!" Vapor protested, feeling hurt, "Don't you know me at all?"

"I guess not, since it took me thing long to find out you're a terrible wing pony," Sky said angrily. Vapor gasped.

"I can't believe you!" said Vapor.

"I know you're upset, Sky," said Shenran, trying to defend the mare, "And you have every right to be angry, but... she was never trying to hurt you...not intentionally."

"So what? She still did by lying to me!" Sky yelled before turning to Vapor, "I can't believe I was ever your friend!" Sky then took off in a hurry as Vapor sadly watched him fly away. Twilight and Rainbow watched Sky disappear with sad faces.

"Thank a lot," said Vapor, feeling too hurt to sound as angry and went to fly off.

"Vapor, hold on!" said Shenran, "I know Sky was a little harsh, but you did lie to him and you needed to be honest with him. Just give him time and things will settle down okay. We'll do what we can to make sure you're both ready for the Academy."

"Whatever...I don't care anymore," said Vapor before she flew around Shenran and took off.

"Vapor! Come back!" Shenran called out and then sighed.

"Guess I just don't have that magic touch Mario has when it comes to making ponies open up," said Shenran sadly.

"I wouldn't say that," said Twilight as she hovered up to him and Rainbow just stayed respectfully silent, "You did everything right from what I saw. They just need some time to cool down."

"And then what?" Shenran asked curiously, even Rainbow had a curious look on her face. Twilight's hopeful smile flipped over.

"I don't know," said Twilight quietly, leaving both her friends feeling very worried.

The next day, Angel Wings was now strapped to the infamous Dizzitron. She spun round and round until she was launched into the air so she could attempt her spin-out recovery. The other recruits were standing in line waiting for their turn as Shenran, Rainbow, and Twilight walked up.

"Do you think they're still mad?" Rainbow asked worriedly.

"Let's have a look," said Shenran as they searched the line of recruits for their two ponies. They found Sky was at the front of the line and Vapor was at the very back. Sky turned to give Vapor the stink eye and snubbed her. Vapor just looked away and rolled her eyes, but only did so half-heartedly.

"Yeah, they're still mad," said Rainbow.

"Sky is at least, but I think Vapor is just feeling hurt," said Shenran, "Sky did say some harsh things after all." Twilight just sighed.

"This is all my fault," said Twilight, "If we'd just done things your way, maybe we could have avoided this whole mess."

"No, it's my fault," said Rainbow, "It hit me when I was watching Sky train with you. He wasn't even trying!"

"So in the end," said Shenran, "Sky's self-confidence came from a lie because he thought he could do things so effortlessly. Then when he tried to fly in the same manner on his own, he failed in all of his training tests. Plus Sky did have a right to know that Vapor was helping him. I still believe that it was better he found out now when he attempted his final examination where he _really_ could have damaged his self-confidence beyond repair."

"You do have a point," said Rainbow, "but I'm still worried just how much it might have hurt his confidence." Shenran hummed as they watched Sky get into the Dizzitron and it quickly started spinning round and round. Vapor just looked away indignantly as the other recruits stupidly watched him spin around. Sky's lips flapped from the momentum and was then launched. No effort was made to even recover and he landed back first and upside down into the safety net in the distance.

"Oh, no," said Rainbow worriedly, "He's lost his confidence."

"Oh boy..." Shenran remarked in the same concerned tone.

"Do you want to tell me why one of my most promising students is flying like a balloon with a hole in it?!" Spitfire demanded as she walked up to the three ponies. Sky then hovered across the fore-ground looking very depressed.

"Isn't that how you fly all the time?" Shenran remarked, but got glares from Twilight, Rainbow, and Spitfire. The yellow-orange Pegasus growled at Shenran.

"Sorry, Mario didn't take kindly to being told he smelled and told me to sass you back at least one while I was here," said Shenran before clearing his throat, "Anyway...all jokes aside, the reason for Sky's performance slump is..."

"Something that's, uh, a long story, but we'll fix it," said Rainbow, cutting Shenran off.

"Yes, you will," said Spitfire as she blew her whistle at Rainbow from close range. Rainbow fell onto her stomach, using her fore-hooves to cover her ears. Spitfire then stomped off. Shenran then walked up to the blue Pegasus

"Before you ask why I cut you off..." said Rainbow.

"I actually get it," said Shenran as he helped Rainbow get back on her hooves, "Spitfire isn't the pony to fix this mess anyway. She's only sympathetic when she feels like it."

"Mario would say otherwise," said Twilight, "But I think that only might apply to main teammates only."

"It's true," said Rainbow and groaned sadly, "We really messed up, huh?"

"Maybe so," said Shenran, "but just like Mario, I'm not giving up on those two ponies. There's gotta be a way to help mend their friendship and get them to realize their full Wonderbolt potential." Twilight rubbed her chin thoughtfully and then smiled.

"I have a plan," said Twilight, which made Shenran and Rainbow smiled hopefully.

Later that day, Sky was alone trying to do some basic exercises, but he wasn't making much progress and was only straining himself out. He eventually plopped to the ground with his fore-hooves clutched to his face. Twilight and Shenran both approached him.

"Hey, Sky," said Twilight, "I thought I might find you here."

"Well, apparently, I need a lot of practice," said Sky, "Guess I'm not the natural I thought I was."

"Afraid not," said Shenran bluntly.

"No, you're not," Twilight added in the same tone.

"Thanks," said Sky sarcastically, "Good pep talk from the both of you." Shenran and Twilight just smiled. They both had more to say.

"I wasn't a natural at friendship," Twilight told the cerulean stallion, "But with some practice and help from my husband and my friends, I got better, and now I'm the princess of friendship."

"So you're saying I can be the...Princess of Flying?" Sky asked, his tone emphasizing that he wasn't trying to be sarcastic.

"Not exactly," said Shenran, "But I wasn't naturally good at being a leader. When I first entered the royal academy, I got pushed around alot because I was really shy. But with practice and help from my friends at the time, I found my inner strength to stand up for myself and show what I can do. That's how I became second in command to the Royal Guard and become a...highly skilled...swordspony."

"Highly skilled?" Twilight remarked with a smirk, "You're a master swordspony and you know it."

"But I never got officially declared one," Shenran remarked.

"Well, as Princess, I officially declare you Sir Shenran, a master swordspony," said Twilight, "You've been way over due." Shenran just chuckled as Sky sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What's your point?" Sky asked huffily.

"The point, Sky," said Shenran, "is that we weren't naturally talented in what we do best. We had to work hard to become masters, or princess in Twilight's case. This means if you work hard, you can become a really good flyer. It all depends on how much you want to achieve your dream. If you're willing to work hard, we can help you. But if you rather give up on yourself, there's the exit." Shenran used a spare wing to show the way to leave the Wonderbolts grounds. Twilight was rather surprised by Shenran's bluntness, but found it reasonable and didn't protest it. Sky just looked in the direction Shenran was pointing and then narrowed his eyes.

"I'll give it my best shot," said Sky with determination.

"Good," said Shenran, "Now follow us for the first step of your training." He then gave Twilight a wink. Twilight then smiled as they led Sky to their already determined rendezvous point.

Elsewhere, Rainbow had managed to find Vapor, who was just sulking sadly on a lone cloud. Rainbow wasted no time flying up to her.

"You know, you're really good," Rainbow told a rather dejected pony, "You're lead pony material."

"Hm. That's sweet of you, but no," said Vapor sadly, "But I couldn't handle all the attention."

"But you'll never become a Wonderbolt if you're too afraid to shine," Rainbow pointed out, "That _is_ what you want, right?"

"Well, not at first," Vapor answered honestly, "I just wanted to be with Sky. But learning to do all those fun tricks with you and Shenran? It made me realize this _is_ something I want for myself!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Rainbow, "Come with me." Vapor wasted no time following Rainbow to the rendezvous point.

Ironically, both groups landed in the middle of a grassy field at roughly the same time. Twilight, Sky, and Shenran landed first with Rainbow and Vapor landing just a couple of seconds after. Sky wasted no time giving Vapor a death glare.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Sky asked defensively.

"Easy there, cadet," said Shenran, "Just hear us out and you'll get your answer."

"Sky, Vapor was never trying to steal your spotlight," said Rainbow, "She thought she was helping you."

"When you were little," said Shenran, "Sky saw how much you wanted to stand out. So she started helping you in secret so you could do just that. But she realizes now that she was overdoing it because you weren't relying on your own natural abilities to fly on your own She cares alot about you, wants you to fulfill your dream, and she's very sorry for lying to you. She even said the only reason she joined the recruits was to be with you. That's _real_ loyalty right there. And that's saying something since one of my best friends if the Element of Loyalty." Sky just said nothing as Vapor gave him a sad look, but blushed when Shenran said she cared about him.

"It's all true, Sky," said Vapor, "While I do admit that after training with Rainbow that I do want to be a Wonderbolt, I don't want to get into the Academy if it means it will come between us. I want you there with me. Just like we've always been there for each other. I don't want to leave you behind." While Sky stayed silent, his facial expression softened considerably.

"In the end," said Shenran as Rainbow pushed Vapor closer to Sky, "Vapor wasn't having any issues flying. She was holding back because she wanted you to have all attention."

"And Vapor shouldn't have been so content to take a back seat," said Twilight as she pushed Sky closer to Vapor, "real friends push each other to succeed and don't expect the other to hold back for their sake." Twilight then blinked, "Fun fact: My husband thought he had to do the same for me just so I would like him...Heh-heh...He soon learned that there's plenty for me to like about him without him having to prove himself to me." Twilight blushed as Shenran chuckled at her expense.

"Enough of this romance mush," said Rainbow said annoyingly.

"Why? Sky and Vapor would be cute together," said Shenran remarked, "Fluttershy and I, even Twilight and Mario, started as best friends and found out later as time went that we were meant for each other. After all, being a couple doesn't means you're not best friends anymore. It just means your friendship is really, really special." Sky and Vapor suddenly felt rather awkward being near each other as their cheeks turned dark pink. Neither pony could look each other in the eye. And neither was willing to confirm or deny if they saw something beyond friendship with each other.

"Just ignore that," Rainbow told the Sky and Vapor as she stood between, "Now, you can either stay mad, or help each other and become two of the greatest flyers the Wonderbolt Academy has ever seen!" There was a brief silence before Rainbow added in a pleading tone, "Please pick the second option. I don't want Spitfire made at me." Rainbow then flew upward. Sky just gave Vapor a glare. Vapor just looked sadly away. Sky then gave her a smile and offered a hoof to shake. Vapor smiled excitedly and pounded him playfully for a hug. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making Sky's eyes bug out and his cheeks turn pink once again. Vapor just giggled to herself. Rainbow, Twilight, and Shenran just smiled at the group, though Rainbow rolled her eyes at Vapor's little kiss and Twilight and Shenran awed. The three ponies quickly shared a high hoof together.

That evening, the two ponies quickly got to work. Sky and Vapor got back into the cadet uniforms as Twilight prepared the wind making machine once again. Shenran stood nearly for any necessary assistance. Sky gave Twilight a nod that he was ready. Twilight then dumped the mixture into the machine, which created another very strong gust. Sky struggled to fly against the wind.

"You got this, Sky!" Vapor shouted. Sky heard his best friend despite the howling wind and pushed himself harder. With much effort, Sky was able to fly against the gust. Twilight and Shenran nodded in approval.

Once they were done, Shenran brought Sky and Vapor to Rainbow, who was high in the skies as she had Vapor try out her side spin trick once again. Vapor made her attempt, but was still having trouble regaining control of her momentum and crashed into a nearby cloud. Rainbow, Shenran, and Sky all winced. Sky pondered for a moment before getting an idea.

"Focus on the cloud you spin!" Sky told Vapor as he hovered up to her, "It'll help you fly straight when you come out of it."

"Uh-huh," Vapor replied as she tried her flying trick again. This time she had much better control over her spin and momentum. As a result, she was able to come out of her spin flawlessly. Sky then raised his fore-hooves for her as Vapor flew over to him and they shared a high-hoof together. Shenran and Rainbow were very impressed.

Then it was time for their final examinations. Spitfire held a clipboard with one of her wings so she could take notes on each cadet. She then hovered over to where Vapor and Sky were and pointed at Sky to go first. Sky respectfully saluted as he took off into the sky. Thanks to all that training, Sky had problem weaving between the vertical poles. Twilight, Shenran, Rainbow, Vapor, and the rest of the recruits watched him fly in amazement. Vapor couldn't help but cheer. Sky then zoomed through some rings, then through a tube that was positioned at a ninety degree angle, and finally headed toward the runway to come in for a very technically clean landing. Spitfire just said nothing and wrote some notes before having the next recruit go next.

Now, it was Vapor turn to show what she could do. Vapor quickly zoomed through the sky, doing her side spin tricks as she flew about.

"Woo, yeah!" Sky shouted, earning himself a glare from Spitfire. Sky just laughed sheepishly but still kept smiling to support his best friend. Twilight, Rainbow, and Shenran were also watching Vapor as well, but kept their cheers quiet for the time being as Vapor went to shape a cloud and came in for a nice smooth landing. Spitfire wrote down some notes, looked up to see that Vapor had shaped the cloud into her head, and then wrote down further notes.

Finally, both Sky and Vapor put on their goggles as they took off and mirrored each other as they flew into the sky at the same time. Twilight, Rainbow, and Shenran all cheered from the bleachers. Spitfire and the rest of the staff ponies kept deadpan looks on their faces, especially Spitfire since she was watching their form and technique very closely. Once the two ponies were finished, they flew in for a landing and came to a complete stop right in front of each other and smiled. Vapor and Sky then blinked and looked to see Twilight, Rainbow, Shenran, and the rest of the recruits were cheering loudly for them. Vapor and Sky both stood with serious faces as Spitfire sternly walked up to them. It was then, Spitfire smiled.

"Congratulations! You both made it into the Wonderbolt Academy!" Spitfire announced and put a pair of golden wings into each other their uniforms. Vapor was so happy she gave Sky another tackle hug, which he happily accepted. Then he quickly pecked her cheek for good measure. Vapor sat up and blushed as Sky just looked away innocently. Vapor smirked before slapping his shoulder and gave him another long hug. Spitfire just watched the two ponies as Twilight, Rainbow, and Shenran walked up to her. But before they could...

Three Flower Sprites appeared and hovered above Twilight, Shenran, and Rainbow.

"Know the dance, Shenny?" Rainbow asked him in a teasing tone.

"In my sleep," said Shenran as they all jumped up to collect the Flower Sprites.

(Cue "You got a Flower Sprite" fanfare)

A single Flower Sprite floated down before Shenran, Twilight, and Rainbow respectively. They stood on their hind legs as they grabbed one Flower Sprite each, twirled once, and then held their collected Flower Sprite into the air.

"Oh yeah!" the three ponies shouted as the Flower Sprites hovered above them.

"Uh, question," said Rainbow, "Mario usually holds onto the Flower Sprites after we collect them and do our dance. So where are they..." Rainbow soon got her answer as they entered Twilight's body for safekeeping. Twilight giggled as she felt their power inside her body.

"Guess that answers that question," said Shenran in surprise, but was a little disappointed he didn't get to hold onto the Flower Sprites. It was then Spitfire approached.

"Whatever you did, it worked," said Spitfire to the three ponies behind her, "They still have a lot of potential. Who knows? They might be even better than you, Crash." Rainbow laughed.

"Okay, let's not get carried away," said Rainbow before muttering, "I already have _one_ pony who's clearly better than me after all." It was then Angel Wings walked up to Vapor and Sky.

"Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my new favorite ponies in all of Equestria," Angel Wings told them.

" _Hey!_ " Rainbow yelled jealously, " _I heard that_!" Shenran laughed.

"Looks like you're now officially last year's model, Dashie," Shenran teased. Both Spitfire and Twilight tried not to laugh.

"Not funny, Shenran," said Rainbow, "I can fly with the best of the best after all."

"True," said Shenran, "I didn't mean to say you were shut down, but there's always going to be a pony who's better than you." Rainbow just sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing inwardly Shenran was right but refused to admit it. Angel Wings just looked rather insecure as she flew off.

"I can't believe we did it!" Vapor said to Sky.

"You were great!" Sky replied, "Even though you can out-fly me, you can be my wingpony anytime."

"Aw," Vapor chuckled, "and you can be mine." Shenran beamed since he could hear their conversation.

"I expect wedding invitations when you two finally decide to take that step!" Shenran called out. Sky and Vapor blushed.

"We're just best friends, Shenran!" Sky retorted, "And that's all we're gonna..."

SMOOCH!

Vapor then gave Sky a fast kiss on the lips, making him go mute and blush heavily before she flew off.

"Catch me if you can!" Vapor called out. Sky then recovered and smirked.

"You better hide if you know what's good for ya!" Sky retorted playfully and took off after her. Twilight, Rainbow, and Shenran chuckled as they watched Sky take off after Vapor and Spitfire walked away. It was then they heard a chime and found that their cutie marks were glowing. Shenran was the most excited to see the glow on his flank.

"And that, Shenran," said Twilight, "means your first Friendship mission was a success!" Shenran hopped up and down excitedly before the three ponies shared a hoof bump together. Then they finally headed off the Wonderbolt grounds for home.

A few hours later, the front doors of Twilight and Mario's castle opened. Twilight and Shenran walked into the main foyer. Rainbow hovered in and creaked her spine to stretch a bit as she threw her saddle bags into the floor. Mario was there waiting for them.

"Welcome home," said Mario as he gave his wife a hug and kiss, then looked at Shenran, "I trust you're first cutie map mission went well."

"Yeah, with a few bumps along the way," Shenran replied honestly.

"That's normal for any cutie mark mission," said Mario as Twilight transferred the three collected Flower Sprites into Mario's body.

"True, but phew," said Twilight as she wiped her brow, "It's good to be home."

"Indeed," said Shenran as he sat down and released a long breath. Rainbow sighed as well.

"You're telling me," said Rainbow, "Now we can finally catch up with some _Daring Do_ , and I can make cider with Applejack.."

"Our little shopping session in Canterlot," Mario remarked.

" _That was supposed to be secret_!" Rainbow whined.

"Rainbow, we all know," said Twilight, "I was there when you asked my husband about going shopping together. You only told Mario not to tell anypony, not me." Rainbow just groaned as her cheeks turned bright pink. Shenran snickered.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"Fluttershy! Come to me, my sweetheart!" Shenran called out with a huge smile on his face.

"Chill out, lover boy," said Mario with a smirk, "You don't even know if that's even her!" Shenran snorted and blushed as Twilight giggled and went to open the door. To their surprise, it wasn't Fluttershy, but Misty Fly.

"Misty?" Mario remarked in surprise.

"Dash! I've been looking all over you!" Misty Fly said urgently, "Wonderbolt Emergency! We got to get back to HQ!" Rainbow's jaw hit the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rainbow exclaimed, " _I was just there_!" Rainbow then sighed and plopped onto the floor with a long sigh.

"A Wonderbolt's work is never done," Shenran remarked. There was a short silence as Twilight, Mario, and Misty Fly looked at each other and then laughed.

Guess Rainbow was gonna learn the hard way that when you're part of the Wonderbolts.

There's no such thing as guaranteed vacation time.

Though Mario had to wonder...

Why didn't Spitfire just come after Rainbow when she, Shenran, and his wife were making their way home? They did just leave HQ not too long ago.

Guess the world will never know.

 **And there you have it! Shenran's first cutie map mission. I hate to say it but the next couple of chapters are going to be very light on Mario content for obvious reasons. But that just means that I'm letting Shenran have his chance in the spotlight. I hope there are alot of Shenran fans are there who are okay with this. Mario will be back for the intermission chapter. I can't say much about what it will be about, but it's definitely something some fans have said they want to see...**

 **Kudos if you enjoyed Shenran parodying a Homer Simpson joke!**

 **I couldn't resist egging a little romance between Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail. They would make a cute Wonderbolt couple if the show had actually bothered to develop it.**

 **And once again, we are at the dawn of another season finale. I've already confirmed that Shenran will be joining team Starlight. But there will be one MORE pony who will be joining the team as well. Who could it be?**

 **Fine out...next time!**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	148. To Where and Back Again Part 1

To Where and Back Again Part 1

 _Pony's Log Number 625: Taking leadership can be scary for anypony, but sometimes life has a funny way of putting you in positions where somepony needs to take charge..._

One day, Twilight, Starlight, Mario, and Spike were walking down some stairs while carrying some boxes loaded with heavy books. The others didn't have to put much effort since their magic was holding the boxes. Poor Spike had to use his natural dragon strength to carry his box. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell forward down the stairs and yelped. But before he could hit the floor below, Twilight grabbed him with her magic and Starlight used her magic to grab Spike's box of books before it could spill out its contents. Twilight then set Spike softly onto the floor below.

"Well, we don't _all_ have magical horns," said Spike.

"True," said Mario as he used his magic to juggle several books above his head, "It is important that we unicorns, or alicorns, remember not to take our most basic magical skills for granted. Learning to find a balance between using magic and our physical strengths is what will allow us more flexibility in sticky situations."

"Thus speaks the great Mario the Wise," Twilight remarked.

"Oh, I like that tit-" Mario then blinked when she saw both Starlight and Twilight smirking, "Do you girls always have to sass me?"

"Eeyup," said Starlight, "It's in our job description." Mario rolled his eye as Twilight, Spike, and Starlight chuckled.

"We're just kidding, honey," said Twilight as she pecked his cheek, "Anyway, I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you for your help."

"No problem," said Mario.

"Are you kidding?" said Starlight, "After all you and Mario have done for me, this is the least I can do."

"Oh, please," said Twilight, "I haven't done that much." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Nah," said Starlight in a not-so-modest tone, "You both just taught me the value of friendship. And Mario became the best brother I could ever have and understands my issues. Not much at all."

"I may have offered some guidance," said Twilight as she walked up and put a fore-hoof on Starlight's shoulder, "but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student."

"And I'm proud to call you my sister and best friend," Mario added as he gave Starlight a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Now we just need to get rid of these boxes," said Twilight, "Spike can you-" The three ponies soon noticed that Spike wasn't with him. The little dragon was actually looking outside of a window.

"Spike?" Twilight called out.

"What's that?" Spike asked as he pointed toward something in the distance. Twilight, Mario, and Starlight all look out of the window.

"Is it a bird?" Twilight asked.

"Is it a parasprite?" Starlight asked.

"It's...it's...coming right at us?!" Mario exclaimed.

"It's...it's... _incoming_!" Spike yelled as they all ducked and covered. The object then flew through the window at high speed and crashed into the boxes of books. The object soon recovered and revealed itself. It was Muffins, wearing her postal pony uniform.

"Muffins!" Mario said in a fatherly tone, "How many times have I told you to be careful with that high top speed of yours? You know you're brakes have been rather slippery lately."

"Since the beginning of time," Spike remarked as Twilight and Starlight gave the dragon a glare.

"Oops! My bad!" said Muffins, "But this has postal for same day delivery!" Muffins then reached into her mail bag and held a letter in her mouth.

"Oh, I usually get letters by dragon," said Twilight.

"It's the fastest way to get mail," Spike boasted.

"If you don't mind the smokey after-stench," Mario teased. Starlight giggled as Spike gave the alicorn prince a raspberry. Twilight then went to take the letter with her magic, but Muffins refused to let go.

"What's up Muffins?" Mario asked, "Isn't this letter for my wife?" Muffins shook her head and walked over to Starlight.

"For me?" said Starlight as she took the letter with her magic, "Who'd be sending _me_ a letter?"

"Gee...there's this handsome orange stallion who's known you since you were a cutie in pigtails..." Mario said in a not-so-innocent tone.

" _Stop it_!" Starlight scolded in a playful tone, "You know Sunburst and I were just best friends and all." The lilac unicorn went to open her letter and quickly scanned the contents. Starlight was shocked at what she had read.

"It's...the ponies from my old village," said Starlight.

"Are they in danger?" Twilight asked.

"Are they upset with you?" Spike asked.

"Why would they be upset with her?" Mario remarked, "Unless...she didn't go and apologize to them..."

"She did, dear," Twilight replied.

"When was that?!" said Mario surprised.

"When you were being a jerk," Spike said bluntly.

"Nice to know you forgive and forget, Spike!" Mario said angrily before speaking to Starlight in a gentle tone, "Anyways, it is any of those concerns, Sis?"

"No...it's worse!" said Starlight, "They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival!" Starlight looked like she was about to have a panic attack. The rest of the group all had puzzled looks, except for Mario, who sighed at the others for being clueless. Correction, Twilight and Spike's cluelessness to be more precise.

"I can't believe Twilight would forget her own anxieties meeting our old Canterlot group," Mario muttered to himself.

(Main theme)

The day of the Sunset Festival had arrived. Starlight's old village was busy setting up table, banners, food, and other things. Starlight had just arrived outside of the town area. She nervously took a few steps forward, took a deep breath, and walked into town. It was then she found Party Favor and Double Diamond were putting up a party banner. They immediately turned around to look at the lilac unicorn.

"Uh, hey there, everypony," said Starlight.

"Uh...Hey, Starlight," said Party Favor slowly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-I...I was invited," said Starlight timidly as everypony else started staring at her, "To the Sunset Festival?" Starlight then held out her invite letter with her magic.

"Uh, yeah," said Double Diamond sternly, "but we didn't think you'd actually show up."

"You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you?" Party Favor added as Double Diamond sternly shredded the letter. Starlight cringed at the letter shredding.

"But...I...apologized," said Starlight, "I thought everything was fine." Double Diamond and Party Favor started laughing at Starlight. The rest of the surrounding ponies then did the same. It wasn't long before their faces contorted from laughter to make them all look totally insane.

"Please...! Stop...! _Stop_...!" Starlight pleaded with her eyes closed. Suddenly day turned into night and all the ponies surround her were gone, leaving the lilac unicorn all alone.

"What happened?" Starlight asked, "Is anypony there?" It was then a white fog appeared and it was then Luna appeared with a warm smile on her face. Beside her was Mario as well, giving her a warm smile.

"Princess Luna? Mario?!" said Starlight, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer," Princess Luna answered, "And Mario comes to help me out from time to time, We are here because you need us to be." Starlight blinked.

"Oh," said Starlight with relief, "It's only a dream."

"It may only be a dream," said Luna, "but the feelings in it are real."

"And it's very common ground for me as well," Mario added, "We both saw what happened and it's happened to me more times than I wish to count, especially in the dream world." Starlight sighed.

"Great," Starlight remarked sadly as she lowered her head, "So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now?"

"I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies," Luna answered, "they've help me overcome my past. They're helping my nephew overcome his own. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share _your_ concerns with them. I know my nephew has always been open to you and your feelings." Mario gave her a smile as Starlight smiled back, but she still felt a little worried. Luna then gave Mario a nod for them to leave. Luna walked into the sky using some stars. Mario then made a switch with an exclamation point on it, stomped it, and made some blocks appear to follow his aunt by bouncing up the newly appeared blocks. As the two alicorns were halfway up, Luna and Mario looked back at Starlight.

"I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer," said Luna, "and Mario can relate to your fears better than anypony. Just like I tell him all the time, I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better."

"See you in the real world Starlight," said Mario, "I love you." Starlight smiled as the two alicorns headed into the moon and disappeared.

It was a few seconds later, Starlight found herself inside her bedroom and woke up with a start. Starlight looked out at the moon shining outside her window and pondered to herself.

The next morning, she had the Mane eight gather inside the throne room so she could discuss her situation as well as her dream. Spike and Diamond Tiara were also there as well since they cared about Starlight's issues as well.

"...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling," said Starlight, "So...there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration."

"But why, darling?" Rarity asked, "You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on."

"But have they?" said Starlight, "They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have!"

"You know, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "I feel just the same way."

"Seriously?" said Starlight in surprise.

"Of course," said Diamond Tiara, "You have no idea how nervous I feel going to school these days or even being at a party with all the other fillies and colts. Sure, ponies are seeing more and more that I've changed, but I still feel like I enter everyday still under that cloud. I still feel like ponies are still looking and judging me by my past. It's a scary feeling...thinking you're one mistake away from being called out that all your effort to change is just one big lie." Starlight blinked. The rest of the girls, Spike, and Shenran were stunned as well. Mario was the only pony smiling. Diamond Tiara whimpered.

"Like right now for example," said Diamond Tiara nervously as she sank into her throne to get out of the center of attention.

"No, no, no, quite the opposite actually, Di," said Fluttershy.

"What you said was so wise and mature," said Shenran, "It shows that you're really taking Mario's friendship lessons about being able to understand and empathize with others to heart." Diamond Tiara blushed modestly.

"And she is right," said Mario, "Most of your fear is just over the fact you haven't forgiven yourself. Twilight and I felt the same way when we first reunited with our old friends that we grew up with back in Canterlot. We didn't treat them well either, but in the end, they were willing to forgive us easily. Well...Moon Dancer had some difficulty, but things worked out in the end once she was honest with her hurt feelings."

"You're point being?" Starlight asked.

"You can't control how ponies see or think of you," said Mario, "But once they see how much you've changed, you shouldn't have any trouble winning back any lost trust or friendships."

"Trust me," Rainbow added, "You are a _totally_ different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack, Mario, and Diamond Tiara scolded.

"What? She was!" said Rainbow in her defense, "It's a complement!" Applejack, Mario, and Diamond Tiara gave her stink eyes.

"You seriously need to learn to be considerate with what comes out of your mouth, you know that?" Diamond Tiara remarked. Rainbow snorted since she didn't like being criticized by a filly.

"I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come," said Fluttershy, "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"Assuming nopony's trying to lure her into a trap for revenge and humiliation," Shenran remarked.

"Shenran! That's an awful thing to say!" Fluttershy said sternly.

"He's not teasing or being mean, Flutters," said Mario, "It's because that's happened to me. But considering they already had their chance to do that to you when you originally apologized and didn't. I don't believe that's anything you need to be worried about." Despite that, Starlight still felt very anxious.

"And getting an invitation to a party and _not going_?!" Pinkie remarked, "That's like...I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad." Starlight just winced and gave the pink pony a skeptical look.

"Just be honest with them," said Applejack, "I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from."

"She's right about that," said Diamond Tiara, "I've found it easier to open up now that I've learned to be honest with my feelings to Silver Spoon and the crusaders."

"Like my husband said earlier, as well as my daughter," said Twilight.

"You're _daughter_?!" all but Mario exclaimed as Diamond Tiara blushed timidly.

"I see Di like a daughter," said Twilight simply. The others awed as Diamond Tiara smiled sheepishly, but was inwardly grateful that everypony seemed so supportive of the idea, "But getting back on topic here, we understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you?" Twilight gave a large smile and batted her eyelashes to give Starlight a _very_ obvious hint. Spike, Diamond Tiara, and Mario all rolled their eyes at the purple pony.

"Way to be subtle, Mom," Diamond Tiara muttered to herself. Starlight then pondered for a moment and smiled.

"Actually, I can think of _two_ friends that I would like to take with me," Starlight said confidently. Twilight smiled excitedly, nudging her husband to make him think Starlight had chosen the two of them for her trip. Mario just rolled his eyes, smiled, and sighed.

It wasn't long before Starlight was helping both _Trixie_ and _Diamond Tiara_ load up their saddle bags into the cerulean unicorn's travel wagon.

"Thanks for much for doing this, Trixie, same for you, Di," said Starlight, "When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you two were the first ponies I thought of." Twilight just stood nearby, putting on a big smile on her face, but was struggling to keep it on her face.

"Great idea, Princess Twilight," said Trixie in her egotistical manner, "Asking _me_ -Starlight's _best_ friend - to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become." Twilight looked annoyed but then save her a rather irritated smirk once Trixie said she was wise.

"Thanks Trixie," said Twilight through gritted teeth as one of her lower eyelids twitched uncontrollably. Then turned to Spike and Mario, who were standing beside her, "I was talking about _me_." Spike just smiled as Mario chuckled.

"Honey, even I knew that Trixie would be her first choice," said Mario as his wife glared at Trixie jealously, "But I was surprised she asked Di too. I know they're good friends, but I didn't know they were that close."

"Are you kidding?" said Starlight, "Di is to me what Scootaloo is to Rainbow. Plus she asked me to be her big sister. Despite my past, personal doubts, and insecurities, I just couldn't turn her down." Diamond Tiara smiled as she stood next to the lilac unicorn. It was then Trixie came out of her wagon, wearing her magician's hat and cape with Starlight and Diamond Tiara standing beside her. It was then the rest of the Mane eight gathered around Twilight, Spike, and Mario.

"The festival lasts a whole week," Starlight told the group, "but I'm sure we won't stay for that long."

"Oh, I don't know, Starlight," said Trixie, "Time really _flies_ when you're spending it with your _best_ friend!" Trixie then giggled as she looked as Twilight. Twilight just smiled, gave a inward strained noise as her eyelid twitched again.

"Trixie, you can stop rubbing the fact Starlight chose you over my wife now," said Mario bluntly, "You remember how much trouble you got into the _last_ time you did that."

"I'm only teasing Mario," said Trixie, "I mean. You see the funny faces Twilight is making! It's funny." Diamond Tiara giggled.

"Trixie's got a point, master," said Diamond Tiara as she giggled, "Twilight looks ready to explode."

"Eww, that could be messy," said Trixie.

"Better go get a big towel," Diamond Tiara remarked and they both laughed.

"Okay, I wasn't sure about you at first, Di," said Trixie, "But you're pretty cool."

"Thanks, so are you," said Diamond Tiara. Twilight slumped.

"They're friends now, Mario, they're friends!" Twilight groaned.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later," said Mario as he held Twilight close with a fore-leg.

"Bye everypony!" said Diamond Tiara, "We'll see you in a week!" Starlight then waved as well as they started headed out of town. The Mane eight and Spike waved goodbye until the three ponies were out of sight. Twilight just sighed.

"Cheer up, sweetie," said Mario, "At least we can have some time together."

"Oh goody," said Twilight with a rather dreary tone.

"Hey, you don't seem to happy to spend time with me," said Mario before getting a devious smirk on his face, "I'll have to fix that." Twilight blinked as Mario leaned into her face.

"Tickle, tickle," Mario remarked in an evil tone. Twilight's eyes shrunk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Twilight screamed as she ran past the rest of the Mane eight in the background.

"I'm gonna get ya, Twilight Sparkle!" Mario said playfully as he chased after his wife.

" _You get away from me, Mario Star_!" Twilight cried out.

" _NO WAY_!" Mario shouted back. Fluttershy giggled to herself.

"Aren't they just so silly, dear?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at her husband. Shenran then gave his wife a devious smile.

"Honey...what are you..." Fluttershy didn't need long to figure out what Shenran was thinking and backed away defensively, "Shenran! No! No! NO! Don't you dare...!"

"Tickle! Tickle!" Shenran said sinisterly.

"EEEEEEK! HELP!" Fluttershy cried out as Shenran chased after her as they both took off into the sky. Those remaining behind just shared smiles and chuckles with each other.

Several hours later, Starlight, Trixie, and Diamond Tiara arrived at the mountain top where the lilac unicorn's old village could be seen at the bottom of the valley.

"So that's your old home," said Diamond Tiara since this was the first time she had ever seen the place. Until now, she had only heard stories about it from Starlight and Mario.

"There it is!" said Trixie, "The town where you-"

"-Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs," said Starlight shamefully, "and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes." Trixie and Diamond Tiara were stunned.

"I was _going_ to say where you _came_ from," said Trixie, "but yours is a more...emotionally traumatic answer." Starlight just sighed. Diamond Tiara walked up to the lilac unicorn and gently patted her fore-leg.

"Don't worry, Big Sis," said Diamond Tiara assuringly, "You'll be okay."

"I just want to...blend in," Starlight told the two ponies, "Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Festival with my friend and my little sister." Trixie and Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" said Trixie, "And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank!"

"Same here," said Diamond Tiara with determination, "I won't let anypony mess with my big sister!"

"Is that a promise?" Starlight asked hopefully.

"Not just a promise," said Trixie as she stood on her hind legs, "A _great_ and _powerful_ promise!" Trixie then threw down a smoke bomb. Starlight and Diamond Tiara coughed until the smoke cleared.

"Okay...that was a bit much to make a point," said Diamond Tiara.

"Di, I'm a performer," said Trixie smugly, "That's called a promise with _pizzazz_."

"I...understand...I guess..." said Diamond Tiara wearily.

"Well, I couldn't ask for more than that," said Starlight, "If we're gonna do this, let's do it." With enough being said, the three ponies headed to the village. It didn't take long for the three ponies to reach the main street where everything was decorated for the Sunset Festival. Starlight looked around nervously. Trixie and Diamond Tiara gave her assuring nods to let Starlight know she would be okay. In the center of the street, Double Diamond and Party Favor were hanging up a banner when Starlight approached them.

"Oh! Starlight, you came!" said Double Diamond excitedly. Starlight just gave them a nervous giggle and waved in reply.

"We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it!" Party Favor added, "Are you staying the whole week? We are having different events planned each day!"

"How is living in a castle?" Sugar Belle added as she and Night Glider appeared behind Starlight.

"It is _so_ good to see you!" said Double Diamond as he clapped his fore-hooves excitedly. Starlight just smiled and bit her lower lip, despite the cheerful greetings, she wasn't feeling much better.

"Oh, yeah," said Trixie in a mock-whisper, "These ponies are _terrifying_." Trixie giggled. Starlight just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"It's good to see all of you, too," said Starlight, feeling rather embarassed. Diamond Tiara took notice.

"Never mind, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "But at least you know they are pleased to see you." Suddenly there was a long silence as the group was suddenly staring blankly at Starlight and Diamond Tiara.

"Maybe...I spoke too soon," Diamond Tiara remarked as she took a step back. The four ponies blinked.

"Uh, Starlight," said Double Diamond, "Did you get married and have a daughter and never told us about it?" Starlight gave a strained whinny as Diamond Tiara's jaw hit the floor. Trixie snickered loudly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Starlight replied, "Diamond Tiara is just this little filly who was looking for a big sister friend and we happened to bond with each other." The others awed.

"Well, we'll make sure you're little sister has lots of fun while you're here, Starlight," said Sugar Belle as she handed Diamond Tiara a cupcake she had baked.

"Thank you," said Diamond Tiara politely as she enjoyed Sugar Belle's treat happily.

"You got here _just_ in time," said Party Favor to Starlight, "We were having some debate about these banners." Some pegasi appeared holding about three different banners, "Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"?"

"Hmm..." Diamond tiara pondered at she finished her cupcake, "I'm kinda feeling the middle one. What you think, Big Sis?"

"O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that," said Starlight, backing up a bit, "Heh. Whatever you think is probably best."

"Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow?" Double Diamond suggested with Party Favor still smiling behind him, "Can you take a look?"

"Oh, I-I shouldn't," said Starlight quickly, "You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival."

"But you _will_ be a judge for the backing competition, right?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Oh! Can I be a judge?" Diamond Tiara asked hopefully.

"We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show," Double Diamond asked before anypony could answer Diamond Tiara's offer.

"And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned!" Night Glider asked as she hovered from above the lilac unicorn, "We could really use your help!" Soon the four ponies were all taking to Starlight as once. Starlight quickly felt flustered as everypony seemed to be getting louder and louder.

" _Everypony_! _Stop_!" Diamond Tiara pleaded, " _You're overwhelming her_!" Even Trixie was looking very worried. Soon Starlight's teeth were chattering, her brow got extra sweaty.

"NO!" Starlight screamed as she created a huge bubble to shove everypony away from her, except for Diamond Tiara and Trixie. Once the magic bubble disappeared, the other ponies were dazed as Starlight crouched low to the ground, trembling heavily. Everypony else stood back up on their hooves, feeling rather weary from the sudden knock back.

"Quick, get us out of here, Trixie!" Diamond Tiara whispered frantically.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you for _all_ being such an amazing audience," Trixie said nervously since she was coming up with an idea on the fly, "But it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefoals!" Trixie then dropped a smoke bomb. Unlike her other attempts at this little trick, she actually was successful with it! When the smoke cleared, she, Starlight, and Trixie were gone! None of the ponies even noticed that Trixie had tucked Starlight under her cloak as they, along with Diamond Tiara, ran away from the village as quickly as they could. Once they were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath, but poor Starlight was still breathing heavily.

"Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "Starlight, look at me!" The lilac unicorn, still hyperventilating a bit, looked at the filly as her eyes were filling with tears.

"It's okay," said Diamond Tiara reassuringly, "Those ponies overwhelmed you! You didn't do anything wrong!" Diamond Tiara then gave Starlight a gentle hug, "I love you, big sister." Starlight said nothing, quickly wrapped her fore-legs around the filly, and just broke down crying. Trixie just put a supportive fore-leg around her shoulder and held her close until Starlight had run out of tears.

Once Starlight felt like she was stable, they quietly headed back for Ponyville. Starlight was still feeling rather troubled.

"Ugh, I was _horrible_ when I led that town!" Starlight told the two ponies, "I was ready for them not to trust me, but...I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! With my past, I should never be in charge of anything!"

"Tell to a filly whose cutie mark means _leadership_ ," Diamond Tiara remarked as she looked at her flank, "Ever since I took charge of rebuilding the school playground, I haven't had the courage to take charge in much of anything else. Even Starlight remembered how nervous I was when we did that lemonade stand!"

"So you saying you both share similar regrets because you made some bad choices when you were leaders," Trixie concluded.

"Exactly," said Diamond Tiara and Starlight together sadly, lowering their heads in shame.

"So you both messed up. Big deal," said Trixie before she scooted closer to the two ponies, "Don't you ever tell another pony I said this, but even _Trixie's_ made mistakes." Trixie then giggled.

"Why keep that a secret?" Diamond Tiara asked in a genuine tone, "There's no shame in admitting that. No amount of pride is worth hiding it. Openly admitting you're not perfect is the first step towards changing yourself for the better." Trixie spluttered. She wanted to get defensive, but the filly tone was so sincere she couldn't bring herself to get upset. All she could say was...

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" Trixie snapped.

"No, just a filly who has a teacher that cares about me and teaches me the importance of empathizing with others," Diamond Tiara answered honestly, "I'm not a wise pony by any means. I just take my lessons to heart. That's all."

"And her advice is pretty sound," said Starlight, "I know I've come to terms with not being perfect either." Trixie just spluttered.

"Well...I can give wise advice too!" Trixie retorted, "Just...give me a sec...oh, I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened."

"I feel like that's almost good advice," said Starlight. Trixie smiled.

"Moving on? Totally," said Diamond Tiara, "but rather than pretend it never happened, I think Trixie means you should put it behind you and not focus on the past anymore. Just keep focused on the now. Easier said than done for ponies like us, but...it is the best solution to this kind of problem."

"That's why I thought of it," said Trixie proudly. Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes as Starlight chuckled to herself.

It was such a long trip to and from the village that it was late afternoon by the time the three ponies arrived back at Ponyville. Everypony was just doing their own routines when Starlight saw Pinkie bouncing casually in the background.

"Hey, uh, Pinkie Pie!" Starlight called out to the pink pony.

"Hey..." Pinkie froze for a moment before continuing, "you!" Starlight and Diamond Tiara rushed up to her.

"So...you're probably wondering why Di and I are back so soon," said Starlight sheepishly.

"Where were you?" Pinkie asked. Starlight and Di gave Pinkie a funny look.

"I...went to my old village?" Starlight replied slowly, "For the festival?"

"You were there when we said good-bye?" Diamond Tiara added in the same tone.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Pinkie answered, "How was it?"

"It was kind of a disaster," Starlight replied, "I came back early because I freaked out!"

"It's wasn't her fault," said Diamond Tiara, "The other villagers overwhelmed her."

"Ooh, sounds awful! Bye!" Pinkie said quickly in an over the top tone and bounced away. Starlight and Diamond Tiara were left stunned and puzzled.

"Well that was...insincere," Diamond Tiara remarked.

"Yeah, that was...strange," added Starlight as Trixie walked up to her.

"Isn't she _always_ strange?" said Trixie dismissively as she removed her hat and cloak.

" _Random_ is the correct word, Trixie," Diamond Tiara remarked, "But that wasn't typical Pinkie Pie randomness. This was...shallow..."

"Di's right," said Starlight, "Pinkie can be...strange, but not like that." It was then Starlight saw Applejack and Rarity walking nearby.

"Hey!" Starlight called out as she rushed up to them, "I'm back early."

"Ah. Welcome back?" Rarity said in a rather nervous tone.

"Have you two noticed Pinkie acting a little strange?" Starlight asked them as Trixie and Diamond Tiara caught up with her.

"Pinkie Pie _always_ acts strange," Applejack replied. Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Told you," said Trixie smugly.

"I need to ask Master to give everypony that talk again about being so dismissive about Pinkie's behavior," Diamond Tiara remarked as she face-hooved herself.

"Or _maybe_ you should mind your own business!" Applejack said rudely since she had heard the filly. Diamond Tiara was taken aback by Applejack's tone. Starlight quickly decided to change the subject to keep peace.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you," said Starlight, "Things didn't go the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival."

"What happened?" Rarity asked.

"I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village," Starlight admitted shamefully. Then the three ponies were stunned when Applejack and Rarity started laughing.

"You freaked out and ran away from a _festival_?" said Applejack as she slapped Rarity's side, "Ha! That's the funniest danged thing I've ever heard all day."

"Oh my," said Rarity, "Let me guess. The decorations were terrifying!" They kept laughing, leaving Starlight puzzled. The lilac unicorn looked at Trixie, who just shrugged her shoulder. Diamond Tiara glared at them angrily.

"What is Equestria is wrong with you two?" said Diamond Tiara, "This isn't funny!" Applejack and Rarity ignored her and kept laughing. It was then Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Shenran flew down. Fluttershy then whispered something to Rarity.

"...Applejack for friendship business," was all Diamond Tiara could hear from the yellow Pegasus.

"Hello, ponies," said Rainbow as she landed and rudely shoved Applejack out of the way, "We need Rarity and Applejack. Very important friendship business."

"What kind of friendship business?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Something on the topic of nunya," Shenran replied before saying rudely, "Nunya business little filly!" Fluttershy and Shenran both laughed. Diamond Tiara hurt.

"Hey! I was being serious!" Diamond Tiara said, feeling hurt, "I'm part of the Council of Friendship after all!"

"Oh, you didn't hear the news, darling?" Rarity said in a very insincere tone.

"The Counsel of _Friendship_ only allows _grown up_ and _important_ ponies on the counsel!" said Rainbow sternly, "not _little_ fillies like you!"

"So go play with your little dollies or something," Applejack remarked in a condescending tone. The five ponies then stomped off. Rainbow then turned around definitely, whipping her tail at both Starlight and Diamond Tiara's faces. Diamond Tiara and Starlight were shocked. Trixie was indignant.

"I have to say," Trixie remarked, "I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is."

"I need to talk to Twilight and Mario!" said Starlight.

"Same for me!" said Diamond Tiara angrily, "It's one thing to be mean, but it's another when I'm suddenly not even welcome on the counsel anymore! I'm Mario's student for pony's sake!" The two ponies then rushed to the castle. Starlight was surprised to see that the door was locked.

"Hey, what's gives!" Diamond Tiara remarked as she tried to pull the doors open, but it was no good.

"Twilight? Mario? Hello?" Starlight called out and knocked on the door. It was then a sliding peep hole appeared with a familiar dragon glaring at them.

"When did _that_ get installed?" Diamond Tiara remarked.

"What do _you_ want?" Spike asked rudely, "Twilight and Mario are very busy!"

"Spike, Di and I really need to speak with her, or Mario, or both!" Starlight answered desperately.

"Make an appointment!" said Spike, "They are a princess and prince after all!"

"Well I happen to live here too ya know!" Diamond Tiara shouted and then muttered, "Two to four days a week..."

"Not anymore!" Spike snapped, "Now get lost!" Spike slammed the peep hole shut. Diamond Tiara very her heart break.

"I...I don't live there anymore..." said Diamond Tiara sadly. Starlight then tried knocking again.

"What's wrong with you?" said Starlight, "Why is everypony being mean to Di? What are you being so-" It was then the doors opened and Twilight was there. Spike was shown standing on a chair.

"Rude?" Twilight finished as she gave Spike a glare, "I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today."

"Yeah, right, whatever," Spike mouthed off as he jumped off the stool and pulled it with him as he walked away. Starlight and Diamond Tiara looked more puzzled than ever.

"Sorry, he's been acting a little off all day," said Twilight bitterly, "I think he missed a meal or something."

"He's not the only one," said Starlight, "Everypony's acting a little strange today and they're being rude to Di."

"Yes, it's definitely been one of those days!" said Twilight dismissively before saying in an overly cheerful tone, "How are you?"

"Not great," said Starlight, taking a step forward and taking a step back, "You're probably wondering why Di and I are back from the village so early."

"I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it did seem strange," said Twilight, "Did it not go well?"

"The townsponies kept asking me things," Starlight explained, "like they expected me to be in charge again. But being a leader is the _last_ thing I should ever be. So we left. Very suddenly. In a literal puff of smoke."

"They completely flustered her, Mom," Diamond Tiara added, "Poor Starlight-"

"I believe I was talking to Starlight, not _you_ ," Twilight said sternly, "and for the record, I expect you to address me formally as _Princess Twilight_ when I'm with other ponies. _Is that understood_?" Diamond Tiara was taken aback by Twilight's tone.

"Anyways," Twilight continued as she looked at Starlight, "Wow, you should definitely never go back to that village."

"What?" said Starlight and Diamond Tiara stunned.

" _Quiet you_!" Twilight yelled at Diamond Tiara and then calmed down instantly while speaking to Starlight, "If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses."

"That's...surprising advice, coming from you," said Starlight.

"Trust me. I'm the Princess of Friendship," said Twilight, "You don't need those ponies. You can always make more friends." Twilight then gave an over the top smile.

"But, Princess Twilight," Diamond Tiara protested bravely, "What happened to friendships are always worth fighting for?" Twilight walked up to the little filly and leaned her face into her own.

"If I hear one more word out of you," Twilight said slowly before yelling, " _You'll be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!_ " Diamond Tiara was knocked into her back as she trembled fearfully and fought back tears.

"Twilight, what is wrong with you?" Starlight demanded as she stepped between them, "Di was only asking a honest question! Why are you all being so rude to her?" It was then Mario appeared beside her.

"Because we've both realized that...Di as you call her, it just nothing but a big waste of time," said Mario bluntly as Twilight just smirked, "It was a big mistake ever taking her as my student and I wish she'd just get lost and stay out of our lives!" Diamond Tiara's eyes over-flooded with tears and her lips quivered. Starlight's jaw dropped in utter shock for the countless time that day. It was then Rainbow appeared from a set of double doors and sternly gestured for Twilight and Mario to come.

"Ah! Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to!" said Twilight.

"Smell ya later," said Mario in a very smug tone as he and his wife headed into the room. Spike then gave them a "I'm watching you" gesture with his claws before rushing inside as well and slammed the door. This left Starlight and Diamond Tiara alone in the foyer. Starlight's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sounds of a pony crying. Poor Diamond Tiara had her face buried into her fore-hooves as she lay on the floor, creating a puddle from all the tears pouring from her eyes. Starlight used her magic to scoop up the filly and held her close as Diamond Tiara sobbed heavily.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do-oo-oo-oo..." Diamond Tiara croaked between sobs.

"Nothing, little sister," said Starlight gently, "Absolutely nothing. Let's just get you a spare mattress, pillow, and some blankets and you can stay in my room for now until things cool off, okay."

"Okay...you're the only pony who loves me now," Diamond Tiara sobbed. Starlight knew that wasn't entirely true, but knew refuting it wasn't going to help the filly. Starlight then put Diamond Tiara into her back so they could grab those items and head to her bedroom. Little did either of the two ponies know, was that Mario was peeking outside of the door, glaring suspiciously at them.

"There's a lot of love in that filly..." Mario said in a low tone before closing the door.

By nightfall, Diamond Tiara was just sitting quietly on her spare mattress while Starlight was pacing about next to her bed.

"Cut my loses?" Starlight pondered aloud, "That can't be right."

"I know right?" said Diamond Tiara as she let out a yawn, "Twilight's always talked about how important it is to never give up on friendships. To suddenly say you should just give up on them and leave it at that doesn't make any sense. Then they rejected me, which makes no sense...unless it's actually true...that I really am just a waste of time..."

"No, you're not, Di," said Starlight as she used her magic to set the filly's tiara onto a table and tucked her in, "We'll get to the bottom of this in the morning. Just try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay...good night, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara sadly.

"Sleep tight, Di," said Starlight as she turned off her lantern and went to sleep.

Now entering the dream world.

Starlight soon found herself back at her old village, but this time it was nightfall and the area was surrounded by ominous smoke. Starlight initially thought the village was abandoned, especially when two tumbleweeds rolled across the fore-ground. The doors to the houses then opened up as ponies walked across to the other houses across with stern looking faces.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," said Starlight but found that all the ponies were ignoring her. She then smiled at Party Favor, but he took no notice of her, "Party Favor, can you hear me?" But there was no reply.

"I told you," said a stern voice, "you can never speak to them again!" Starlight flinched. There before her was the Mane eight. They were all looking at her with angry faces.

"What are you all doing here?" Starlight asked.

"Making sure you do what _I_ said!" Twilight yelled as the eight ponies approached the lilac unicorn, "I'm your teacher, aren't I? Didn't I say never to come back here?!"

"Yes, but that just doesn't seem right," Starlight replied, "You aren't acting like yourself! Mario, back me up here! Don't you agree?" Mario glared at her sternly.

"You have failed me for the last time, Starlight," said Mario in a Darth Vader voice tone. Starlight shuddered. Something about that tone gave her goosebumps...and reminded her of those Pony Wars books Mario got her into reading.

"Something is wrong!" Starlight shouted. As well as...somepony else?! An ominous wind blew past, making the other ponies disappear into the wind and leaving Starlight alone. She quickly realized what was happening.

"A dream?" Starlight said in realization, "This is another dream!"

"Starlight Glimmer...!" said a voice in a whisper.

"Princess Luna?" Starlight called out. It was then Luna appeared from the moon, but she was struggling to exit her portal.

"Starlight Glimmer!" Luna called out.

"Princess Luna, where are you?" Starlight said again.

"Starlight Glimmer, there is no time!" Luna pleaded desperate while trying to keep herself from being pulled back from her portal, "You must get help!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Starlight asked confused, "This is just a dream!"

"Not here!" Luna clarified, "In the waking world! They've taken my sister and I! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help!"

"What are you saying?!" Starlight asked, trying to make sense of Luna's warning, "Who's taken you?!"

"Be careful who you trust!" Luna warned, losing her grip on the portal's edge, "You need all the help you can find! Including the filly you call your little sister! The changelings have returned and...GASP!" Before Luna could say anything more, she lost her grip on the portal edge and was sucked back inside of it.

"Princess Luna!" Starlight called out. She tried to pursue the moon princess, but fell into a bottomless pit.

Elsewhere in the dream world...

"AND STAY OUT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

CRASH!

Diamond Tiara suddenly found herself flying out of the castle door and landed straight into a nearby trash can. Diamond spluttered as she shook the grime off her coat and climbed out.

"What happened to you?" said a voice as Diamond Tiara climbed out of the trash can and discarded a lone banana peel that was on her tiara. Diamond Tiara turned around to see that Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were standing nearby. They all had stern looking faces.

"Oh thank goodness it's you!" said Diamond Tiara, "Something's gone wrong and..."

"Oh, we _know_ what's wrong here," Silver Spoon interrupted rudely.

"What's wrong here is _you_ ," said Apple Bloom sternly. Diamond Tiara was devastated.

"What...?" Diamond Tiara squeaked.

"I can't believe I even wasted my time giving you a second chance," Silver Spoon remarked angrily, "You are _never_ going to change! You'll always be that little spoiled brat just like your mother!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" said the Cutie Mark Crusaders together.

"We are so tired of you," said Sweetie Belle, "We like Silver Spoon. She's a pony who _can_ change and become a better pony!"

"We don't like you," Scootaloo added bitterly, "You'll never change. You're just a waste of our time!" Diamond Tiara felt her throat dry up as the four fillies walked off from her with their noses in the air. Diamond Tiara began to cry.

"No, please don't leave me!" Diamond Tiara begged, "I'm not the same filly I was before! I've changed! _I've changed_!"

"Of course you've changed my faithful student!" said a voice. Diamond Tiara froze as the four fillies in front of her faded into the wind and the landscape changed from day to night. Diamond Tiara blinked before she slumped over with relief.

"Oh thank Celestia, this is a dream!" Diamond Tiara remarked.

"Indeed," said the voice again, "I can assure that what you've been through today was all a huge lie."

"Master?!" Diamond Tiara remarked as she saw a familiar alicorn prince make himself know, but immediately the filly saw that something wasn't right. Mario, unlike other encounters was transparent in a shade of aqua-green.

"Master?" said Diamond Tiara with concern, "What...what happened to you?" The image frizzled a bit, making Mario wince painfully before he did his best to recompose himself.

"I can't talk for long," said Mario in a strained tone, "But rest assured that the ponies you find at the castle are not who you think they are."

"I knew something was off about everypony," said Diamond Tiara, "and that you and Twilight would never abandon me! What's wrong?"

"Di...ugh..." Mario groaned as his image frizzled even more, "Di...the...the changelings have... in-in-invaded...Equestria!"

"WHAT?!" Diamond Tiara shrieked.

"They've captured Mom, Luna, my wife, the other girls, Spike, and...me!" Mario said, his voice strained every time his image frizzled, "I tried...my best...but my...effort to rescue everypony...has failed! You and Starlight..must work...together to find help...and stop Queen Chrysalis from...t-t-t-t-taking over...Equestria!" Diamond Tiara shuddered.

"Master..." said Diamond Tiara in a frightened tone, "How can I save Equestria? I'm...I'm just a filly..."

"No, sweetheart," Mario continued, his body cringing more as the frizzling got worse, "You have...more...strength than you realize. Find help...and s-stop Chrysalis! This is...our most...desperate hour! Help me...Diamond...Tiara...y-y-you're my...on...ly...hope..." Before Mario could say anything further, he disappeared.

"Master?" Diamond Tiara called out, but there was no reply, "Master! _Master_!" With that, Diamond Tiara tumbled into her own bottomless pit.

Back in reality, the screen split in half as the two ponies both shot up out of bed, sweating and panicking.

"They're back!" Starlight and Diamond Tiara said together and then got into each other's faces, "They're back!"

It wasn't long before Starlight and Diamond Tiara had managed to sneak out to the castle balcony. Starlight used her floating magic to get herself and Diamond Tiara into a nearby bush. Starlight peeked out of it was quietly and quickly as she could. She then noticed that Trixie had parked her wagon nearby.

"Are we clear?" Diamond Tiara whispered.

"I think so," Starlight replied quietly, "Come on!" The two ponies quietly approached Trixie's wagon. Starlight then gave the door a light knock.

"Trixie?" Starlight called out in a soft tone, "Trixie, it's Starlight and Di! Are you awake?"

"Of course, Princess Celestia," Trixie replied in a muffled and bleary tone, "...I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers."

"Oy ye..." Diamond Tiara remarked quietly with an eye roll. Starlight knocked on the door a little louder.

"Trixie, wake up!" Starlight called out more firmly. It was then the wagon bounced about and several fireworks went off, startling both Starlight and Diamond Tiara. Then some smoke can out of the window as Trixie opened it and stuck her head out, coughing from all the smoke. She was also wearing a starry nightcap on her head.

"Starlight?" Trixie replied in a tired tone, "What time is it?"

"It's late," Starlight replied, "But Di and I think we figured out what's wrong with our friends?" Trixie yawned.

"I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends," said Trixie, "except for Mario cause he's a sweetie, but we can go over it in the morning. Trixie closed her window and headed back to sleep.

"Will you get serious, Trixie!" Diamond Tiara snapped.

"Di's right, Trixie," said Starlight as she used her magic to pull the cerulean unicorn out of the wagon, "we're in danger!"

"Okay, fine!" Trixie replied hastily with a sigh, "Aside from a lack of sleep, how are we in danger?"

"I think the-" Starlight began but then stopped as Diamond Tiara whispered something to her. Starlight and Diamond Tiara then gave Trixie some fierce glares.

"What did you tell us never to tell another pony?" Starlight asked slowly as Diamond Tiara kept glaring.

"Starlight, Di, if you woke up me up to play guessing games-" Trixie tried to protest.

"Quit stalling and answer the question," Diamond Tiara demanded, " _Now_!"

"After we left my village," Starlight continued as she grabbed hold of Trixie's shoulders, "what did you tell me to _never_ tell another pony?" Trixie sighed.

"That even Trixie's made mistakes," the cerulean unicorn replied through very gritted teeth.

"We can't hear you," said Diamond Tiara in a low tone.

"Trixie, there's no time for this!" said Starlight, "What did you say?"

"That's even Trixie's made mistakes!" Trixie blurted out, " _Are you both happy_?!" Starlight and Diamond Tiara both sighed with relief.

"Yes, we are," Starlight replied, "Sorry, I just had to make sure you weren't..." Starlight then added in a hushed tone, "...one of them!"

"One of who?" Trixie asked in the same tone.

"A changeling!" Starlight replied, "Di and I think they've taken Princess Celestia _and_ Princess Luna!"

" _What_?!" Trixie exclaimed as she bounced nervously in her hooves, "Are you sure?! I mean, who do we-? We have to tell Twilight and Mario!"

"It's too late," said Diamond Tiara sternly.

"WHAT?!" Trixie exclaimed in horror.

"If Di and I are right," said Starlight worriedly, "then it's too late for that."

A few minutes later, Starlight quietly opened the front door, looked around, and gestured for both Trixie and Diamond Tiara to follow her. The two ponies nervously followed behind Starlight. It was then they saw a small amount of light peeking from a pair of double doors. They quietly peeked inside of the room while trying to avoid being seen.

Inside was the throne room, the Mane eight and Spike were just chattering about with rather stern and irritable looking faces. Applejack had just eaten a banana and tossed the peel right behind her. Mario and Shenran were growling at each other, looking for a fight. Shenran then went to take a step forward when he stepped on Applejack's banana peel and fell onto his face. Mario laughed at Shenran's expense. Shenran growled at him before he tackled Mario and the two fought inside of a dust cloud. Meanwhile, Spike was drawing a mocking picture of Fluttershy on her throne. Fluttershy glared at him and then slugged him back so he bumped into Pinkie's throne. Spike yelped at being knocked back. Then Pinkie grabbed his head and made him smack the cutie map table face first. Spike groaned as he slumped to the floor. Rarity laughed at him maliciously. Starlight and Twilight were shocked. Diamond Tiara looked away and appeared to be very uncomfortable.

"To think I used to love being that mean to other ponies," said Diamond Tiara in a hushed tone, "now seeing that kind of behavior only makes my tummy ache..." Diamond Tiara groaned. Starlight hugged her close for comfort. Inside the room, Pinkie gave Spike a raspberry as he glared at her. It was then that Twilight arrived with Mario at her side.

"It is ready?" Twilight asked.

"Just one more," said Applejack.

"Well set up it already!" Mario barked. Applejack just glared as she set what appeared to be some sort of black seed on the table. The one seed then glowed as it shot a green beam of magic to each other seed, making it open up and glow. The four seeds then grow some ominous looking vines that joined together in the center, creating what looking like a video screen. There on the screen was the changeling queen herself!

"Queen Chrysalis!" Starlight exclaimed. The so called Mane eight bowed before her, but all the changeling queen could do was roll her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that," Chrysalis remarked.

"Oh, right," said what was now fake Twilight. The nine changelings returned to their true forms.

"Much better," said Chrysalis, "Now report!"

"Everything here is going according to plan!" said the changeling that was supposedly Twilight, "We've replaced the eight ponies and their dragon and have taken control of the castle. The other changelings cheered, except for one. And that was the one who was impersonating Mario.

"Excellent," said Chrysalis, "And I've just received word that the princesses from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well." Starlight, Diamond Tiara, and Trixie pulled away from the door a bit and winced.

"We thought too small last time," Chrysalis continued, " _One_ ponynapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, nopony can stop us!" Chrysalis than laughed evilly. The other changelings laughed as well, except for one. Chrysalis took notice.

"Is there a problem?" she asked that one non-laughing changeling rather irritably.

"Well, your majesty," said changeling impersonating Mario, "I've detected a large source of love from a small filly and..."

" _Excuse me_?!" Chrysalis retorted angrily, "You're spoiling _my_ moment of glory because you're worried about a little, insignificant filly?!"

"Well..." the changeling impersonating Mario stuttered.

"I'm entrusting Ponyville in your care," said Chrysalis sternly, "and you're telling me you can't handle a small filly!"

"Uhh...n-n-no, your...your majesty, it's just..." the changeling impersonating Mario stuttered.

" _Silence_!" Chrysalis stuttered definitively, "That will be the end of the matter." And with that, the video communication ended and the four seeds closed back him. The changeling impersonating Mario just had a bitter look on it's face.

"Ha-ha!" said the changeling personating Pinkie, "You got in trouble! You got in trouble!"

"That's enough!" said the changeling impersonating Mario fiercely, "The whole reason Queen's Chrysalis's plan failed the last time was because she underestimated any potential threats. That filly has a very high concentration of love magic inside of her and it rivals that of Prince Mario. I'm surprised none of you sensed all that love!" The other changelings were silent. Diamond Tiara's eyes shrunk as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"No matter," said the changeling impersonating Twilight, "We'll take care of this so called filly and Queen Chrysalis won't have anything to worry about."

"Bring the filly to me," said the changeling impersonating Mario before adding deviously, "I'll take care of her myself." The changeling then laughed in a low sinister tone. Diamond Tiara sucked in both her lips as a long high pitched squeal came from inside her mouth. Her body was shaking heavily from fear. Starlight and Trixie both knew they need to leave and fast, especially for Diamond Tiara's sake. Starlight went to close the door when...

CREAK!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the nine changeling hissed loudly before they went back to their disguises. They quickly burst open the doors to the main foyer.

"Spread out and search the area," the fake Mario commanded, "Whoever was spying us couldn't have gotten far! Then once that is taken care of, I want you all to tear this castle apart until you find that filly! And bright her to me! _I want her alive_!" The fake Mane eight and Spike quickly split up to search. Only the fake Twilight and fake Mario stayed behind. Fake Twilight began to sniff about since changelings could sense love magic with their sense of smell. As for where the three ponies were hiding, Starlight had quickly used a vanishing spell to make herself, Diamond Tiara, and Trixie invisible. Only you the reader, could see a faint glow where they were hiding in the foyer, trembling fearfully with large eyes. Fortunately, fake Twilight and fake Mario didn't see them. Then the three ponies felt their hearts drop to their stomach as fake Twilight and fake Mario stood right in front of them, leaned in, and they both took a sniff.

 _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm gonna die_! _This is it for me_! Diamond Tiara squealed with her mind as the two changelings sniffed them. However, Starlight's invisible spell also protected them from being detected because the changelings sensed nothing and walked off. Starlight waited until they were out of sight before making herself, Diamond Tiara, and Trixie visible. Trixie and Diamond Tiara gasped loudly since they had been holding their breath the entire time. Starlight quickly teleported them out of the castle and back to Trixie's wagon before they could be heard.

Once they were outside, poor Trixie and Diamond Tiara were still hyperventilating.

"I can't deal with this!" Trixie said frantically, "I'm just a performer! This is...This is princess-level stuff! But the changelings have all the princess, and prince Mario...!"

"I know right?" Diamond Tiara said fearfully, "How do you think I feel?! Master thinks I can be a hero? But I can't! I don't know anything about how to do the thing he and the others do! And now I'm wanted by the changeling for having love magic that is just as strong as Mario's?! _When did THAT_ _happen?!_ I can't do this...I can't do this...I can't do this...!"

"We're doomed!" Trixie exclaimed as the two ponies ducked and covered their faces with their flanks in the air, trembling fearfully. Starlight winced from all their panicking, but managed to recompose herself.

"Maybe not," said Starlight, "Uh, Queen Chrysalis only said they took Luna and Celestia and obviously, Twilight, Mario, and the others...but maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the changelings do. That way we can-"

"There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire," said a familiar voice. The three ponies turned to see some bushes rustling. It was then a familiar changeling appeared.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEE-"

Trixie instantly started shrieking uncontrollably. Starlight quickly put her in a bubble of silence as the cerulean unicorn continued to shriek. Starlight and Diamond Tiara recognized the changeling.

"Thorax?" Starlight and Diamond Tiara said together.

"Your wings look...different," Starlight pointed out.

"So...glittery," Diamond Tiara added.

"I guess they do," said Thorax modestly as he opened his wings. Starlight and Diamond Tiara smiled but then put on stern looks at the former made her horn glow brightly.

"How do we know you aren't some other changeling _pretending_ to be Thorax?" Starlight demanded.

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara said in agreement.

"You were there when Spike and Di defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire," said Thorax, "Princess Twilight said-" Thorax quickly changed into Twilight and impersonated her, "As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But it was Spike and Diamond Tiara who taught me-"

"Okay, okay, we believe you," said Starlight quickly, "We don't need the whole speech." Thorax then returned to his original form.

"Yeah, that speech doesn't have as much value if you hear it more than once," Diamond Tiara remarked before rushing into Thorax's fore-legs, "I really missed you. And the wings make you look _very_ handsome." Thorax chuckled sheepishly and blushed, even Starlight gave a light giggle. Then Starlight noticed that Trixie was still cowered against the wall of her bubble.

"Trixie, this is, Thorax," Starlight explained, "He's a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand?"

"Plus he's very sweet and well-mannered too," said Diamond Tiara. Trixie was still very tense, but nodded that she understood. Starlight then popped the bubble, making Trixie land on her flank and rub her head since it bumped the wall of her wagon.

"Hi," said Thorax as he extended a fore-hoof to shake, "It's a pleasure to..."

"If Starlight says you're on our side. I believe her," said Trixie nervously, "But maybe just stay over there for now, okay?" Trixie bit her lower lip nervously. Thorax looked a little hurt, but did as he was told.

"Don't worry, Thorax," said Diamond Tiara, "Trixie will warm up to you in time."

"What did you mean there's no help?" Starlight asked the reformed changeling, "Did the changelings get Princess Cadance too?"

"They took Cadance, Shining, _and_ Flurry Heart!" Thorax explained.

"Not little Flurry!?" Diamond Tiara gasped in devastation.

"Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight and Mario's help, but...but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! So...what should we do?" Suddenly, there was what felt like to be an earthquake as the ground rumbled around them. Everypony was knocked off their hooves and Trixie shrieked once again. It was then what appeared to be a yellow spinning object surface from under the ground. The yellow spinning then faded to reveal...a very battered Shenran! Shenran was left in the air a bit before he plopped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh...my stomach..." Shenran groaned as he tried to make the world stop spinning.

"Shenran!" Starlight, Thorax, and Starlight exclaimed before they surrounded him with glares. Shenran had just recovered with he saw the glares being directed at him.

"My favorite color in pastel pink, especially because my cutie wife has a pink mane and tail," Shenran said bluntly, "and I even wear an apron the same color pink when I do cooking and housework." The other ponies stared as Trixie gave a loud snicker.

"He's the real Shenran," said Starlight and Diamond Tiara in a blunt tone. Shenran just shakily stood up and groaned.

"Are you alright, Shenran?" Thorax asked worriedly.

"You look as bad as Mario did after that whole time trial incident," Diamond Tiara remarked.

"Gee, thanks for being _that_ up!" said Starlight bitterly.

"Sorry! That was the only example I could think of!" Diamond Tiara said in her defense.

"Is Mario with you?" Trixie asked with concern. Shenran gave a long sigh.

"No..." Shenran replied slowly as he turned to face them, "He certainly tried through."

"What happened?" Starlight asked.

"Well, all I know is that we were all ambushed one by one," said Shenran, "when we arrived at the changeling kingdom, Mario and I saw an opportunity to break away and escape so we could find help. But...ugh..." Shenran shuttered, "...those changelings were ruthless. It seemed like whenever we knocked out one, three more were there to take their place. We knew we couldn't fight them forever. Mario pulled his this drill power up and told me to use it. I said I wasn't going to leave him behind, but Mario knew that only one of us could use the power-up and he forced me to take. My guess it Mario fought until he couldn't fight anymore so I could escape. Either way, with his help, I fought my way out, but now I'm doing to need your help to get back in so we can save our friends!" Ironically, Shenran was looking directly at Starlight when he said that.

"Me?!" said Starlight in shock.

"So...what should we do?" Thorax asked the lilac unicorn.

"Yeah, Starlight," Trixie added frantically, "What are we gonna do?" Diamond Tiara just looked worried and said nothing.

"I...I don't know!" Starlight answered as she walked away from them a bit, "There has to be somepony else who can handle this?" She then looked at Diamond Tiara.

"Don't look at me!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

"But you're the one with the cutie mark in leadership," Trixie pointed out.

"Just because I have a talent in leadership doesn't mean I want to be a leader," said Diamond Tiara, "Like Starlight said, ponies like us don't belong in leadership roles!" Shenran just groaned and face-palmed himself.

"Look everypony!" said Shenran, "We can discuss who will take charge later, but for now, it's not safe for us to be so close to the castle! Now come on!" The three ponies and changeling looked stunned.

"Where are we going Shenran?" Thorax asked. Shenran stopped moving and looked back.

"Let's just say I have a few..."power-ups"...of my own that will prove useful to us," said Shenran with a smirk. The rest of the group shared puzzled looks with each other and then slowly followed him. It wasn't long before they were at the location of the Tree of Harmony. To the left of the main cave was a smaller cavern blocked by a pair of steel doors. The other ponies were surprised to find that this small cavern even existed.

"Where did this cavern come from?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"Maud helped me carve it out so I had to place to make my stuff in secret," said Shenran, "Now I just need to say the password to open the doors."

"Is it: Fluttershy is super cute?" Trixie teased.

"No, it's "open sesame"," said Shenran sarcastically, "Get real, Trixie. I need something _nopony_ is going to guess!" Shenran then walked up, pressed a button and spoke the password into a mic.

"Watakusi ha watakushi no ie zoku wo ho mori shi masu," Shenran said into the mic. This cause the steel doors to open up. Trixie, Starlight, and Thorax were stunned. Diamond Tiara smiled.

"What kind of password is that?!" Trixie remarked.

"It's "I protect my family" in imperial unicorn Ponish," Diamond Tiara replied, "Shenran's native language from his mother's side of the family." Trixie was surprised.

"I didn't know Shenran's mom was a member of the imperial families," said Trixie, "Does this mean his mother was a unicorn?"

"Hai," said Diamond Tiara, "which is imperial Ponish for "yes"."

"Amazing," said Thorax as they headed into the cavern, "I didn't know you spoke imperial Ponish, Di!"

"I only know a little bit, but arigato," said Diamond Tiara, "that means "thank you"." Starlight and Trixie just smiled as they entered inside of the cave. Inside looked to be something similar to a blacksmith's shop. There was a furnace in one location and some steel tables for crafting and molding. But there was also various books on some shelves and some bottles that one could presume were some potions of some sort, but neither pony bothered to ask. Shenran then went over toward a nearby golden treasure chest and put both his fore-hooves on it. Shenran took a long deep breath.

"A few month ago," Shenran told the group as they stood a short distance away, "I found an archived message from my father. He warned me about Queen Chrysalis possibly attempting an invasion. I thought I was ready, but the changeling ambushed me and you know the rest. Thanks to Mario, I'm able retrieve the very weapon we need in stopping this invasion." Shenran then opened the golden chest.

(Cue Legend of Zelda "Got Item" fanfare)

Inside of the chest was a light blue orb, Shenran then held the orb with both his fore-hooves. the orb glowed brightly for a moment. Then the orb gave off a brilliant flash of light. The others had to turn away from the intensity of the light. When it had faded, they saw that Shenran's body was glowing a bit.

"Shenran, what happened?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"You're glowing!" Trixie added. Shenran just turned around on his hind legs and smiled.

"For years now, I've been known as Shenran, second Captain of the Royal Guard," the Pegasus stallion explained, "And recently, I've been dubbed a master of the dual dao swords. But the time has come to me to reveal my true identity..." Shenran held out his fore-leg as a giant golden key about as big as his body with a butterfly handle appeared before them, "I'm Shenran, the last keyblade warrior." Starlight, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, and Thorax were in shock. But Thorax was the first to recover.

"EEEEK!" Thorax shrieked as he over to the nearby bookshelf and leaned against it in pure panic.

"Thorax what's wrong?" Diamond Tiara asked with concern.

"Do you ponies realize what Shenran is holding?!" Thorax said in a panic, "He's hold a keyblade! That thing was known for wiping out any changeling that stepped anywhere close to it!"

"Thorax, it's okay," said Shenran as he held out the keyblade to Thorax was just inches from it, "See?" Thorax quivered fearfully until he noticed that Shenran's keyblade was glowing pink and not harming him at all.

"Whoa!" said Thorax, "I feel...relaxed now, instead of feeling frightened. Why...why isn't it trying to destroy me?"

"Because the keyblade can sense a pure heart," said Shenran, "Which means this keyblade will protect you instead of destroying you, Thorax."

"How is that possible?" Starlight asked curiously.

"The keyblade is more than just a specially shaped sword," said Shenran, "It allows the user to have access to different kinds of magic, especially love magic. Pure love magic to be precise. Only a pony with a pure heart can be chosen to wield the blade, but it's been more than a thousand years since a pony has been called to become a keyblade warrior. My father's family line are the descendants of the original surviving keyblade warrior from the first changeling wars.

"Wow," said Diamond Tiara impressively, "and now we've got that magic on our side."

"And so you do," said Shenran. Diamond Tiara blinked in surprise.

"M-m-me?!" said Diamond Tiara. Shenran chuckled as he headed over to a low height shelf.

"Mario wanted you to have this when you were ready," Shenran explained as he picked up something with his right wing, "and it looks like there's no time like the present." Shenran then had the filly hold out a fore-hoof and deposited a clear heart shaped stone with a faint rainbow glow in the center. Diamond Tiara held the stone curiously.

"What it is?" said Diamond Tiara, "I've never seen a stone like this before." Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax eyeballed the stone as well.

"This stone I crafted for you is known as a love stone," Shenran explained, "Mario told me that you've gotten really strong in your Ponymon training. And I know that now all battles will be easy, especially if your fighting at a disadvantage. If you activate the love stone, you will be able to power up during battle, giving you the edge you need to secure victory or turn the table on what was a difficult battle. But use its magic wisely, the love stone only takes effect for a short time and then it takes a long time for the magic to recharge." Diamond Tiara listened attentively and smiled.

"I will, Shenran," said Diamond Tiara, "and thank you." Diamond Tiara then tucked the love stone underneath the heart gem she used to summon herself into battle.

"Another thing," said Shenran, "Only your trainer can activate the love stone when you are doing your Ponymon battles. So make sure you and your trainer have a strong bond with each other so you'll know when to use it. Plus the stronger the bond between you and your trainer, the more powerful the magic will be." Diamond Tiara gave a determined nod.

"Okay, then...what about us?" Trixie asked. Shenran just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well...I might have a few specialized smoke bombs over on that shelf..." Shenran suggested in a blunt tone.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Trixie said quickly as she rushed over the shelf. Shenran gave Starlight an annoyed look as the lilac unicorn just smiled sheepishly. Thorax just looked at the facial exchange blankly and said nothing. Soon the group had their new power ups, Starlight had even found that Shenran kept a stash of the same power-ups that Mario used while on certain adventures and put them into a spare saddle bag.

"Okay then," said Starlight, "We're all geared up so what next?" Starlight soon found that everypony was staring at her again as they arrived at Trixie's wagon, which was parked just outside the dark woods.

"Why me?" Starlight asked annoyingly.

"Why not you?" Trixie replied, "There is _nopony_ else! Diamond Tiara's too young..."

"Hey!" Diamond Tiara protested but wasn't heard.

"...and everypony else with powerful magic is already gone!" Trixie replied. It was then a familiar draconequus appeared reclining on top of Trixie's wagon.

"You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic," Discord remarked, "they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally."

"Uhh, you do realize we said every _pony_ with powerful magic is gone!" said Diamond Tiara, "Not every _draconequus_." Discord blinked.

"Well, like I said. If I wasn't so evolved, I might _decide_ to take it personally," Discord replied as he looked at the group, "Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Twilight, Mario, and the girls?"

"First," said Starlight defensively, "how do we know that you're really you?" Discord glared and then snapped his fingers. Some nearby flowers jumped out of the ground and started dancing. Then a tree turned into a cuckoo clock, but the cuckoo bird was just a gloved hand holding a frightened squirrel. Then the ground the group was standing on turned into soapy water, making them all but Thorax lose their footing and landed on their stomachs. The rest of the world looked completely chaotic and Discord had even tuned Trixie's wagon into a pumpkin.

"Shall I continue?" Discord asked.

"I think you've done enough," said Shenran as he and the other ponies that had fallen down stood back up.

"Chrysalis and the changelings are back," Starlight explained, "They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight, Mario, and their friends." Discord was looking rather bored as Starlight spoke, but something snapped when he heard that Twilight and Mario's friends had been taken, "We need to-"

"They took Fluttershy?" Discord said in a low whisper.

"Yes!" Starlight replied.

"No duh!" said Shenran, "Why else do you think I have this?!" Shenran then showed the draconequus his keyblade. But Discord was feeling too livid to notice.

" _Where_?" Discord demanded menacingly, his eyes glowing with fury.

"The changeling kingdom," Starlight answered, "Shenran managed to escape from there to help us and with you on our side, I can-"

Before Starlight could finish, Discord snapped his fingers. Everypony was then teleported to another location. When they appeared, everypony was carrying lots of camping gear on their backs. Even Trixie was wearing her magicians hat and cloak.

"Odd," said Discord as he looked around the area, "I was trying to take us right to Fluttershy, but there _is_ no Fluttershy." Discord lifted a giant rock, made his eye extended to the ground like a pair of snakes, and then dropped the rock down with a loud thud.

"Darn," said Shenran in disappoint, "I was really hoping you would take us directly to Fluttershy and Queen Chrysalis so we could end this quickly. Thanks for getting my hopes up Discord!"

"Hey, is it _my_ fault that my magic chose today to be off target?" Discord retorted in his defense as Shenran simply rolled his eyes. Trixie just glared at the two boys before she turned around and whimpered at what she saw.

"I think I have a pretty good idea where Fluttershy might be..." Trixie then pointed a fore-hoof. There in the distant wasteland was the menacingly looking tower of the changeling kingdom. Diamond Tiara's eyes widened as she looked at the tower and then at Shenran.

"You escaped out of that thing!?" Diamond Tiara remarked, "you're tougher than I thought!"

"Thanks...I think," Shenran replied, feeling uncertain if that was a complement or a sarcastic quip.

"I had hoped never to see that place again," Thorax added, "Now what?" Once again, all the eyes were in Starlight, even Diamond Tiara looked at her with a frightened look on her face.

"You've got a plan to get us in there and save our friends," Diamond Tiara asked, "Right? Big sister?"

Starlight was too afraid to answer.

To be continued...

 **And that is part one! The Team is assembled and geared up for infiltrating the Changeling's main base!**

 **I hope I didn't make Diamond Tiara sound too mature in this chapter. I just wanted to show that she's taking her friendship lessons with Mario to heart.**

 **And I admit it. I kinda made Mario do a Princess Leia from Star Wars with his plea for help, but I had to do it!**

 **Kudos if you caught the _Lilo & Stitch_ parody in Diamond Tiara's dream as well. **

**The yellow glow was the Yellow Wisp power up from Modern Sonic games.**

 **The imperial ponish langage Shenran speaks for his password is simply our world's Japanese language. I did my best to translate and spell the words as accurately as I could.**

 **Plus if you hadn't guessed, the love stone Shenran gave to Diamond Tiara is basically a parody of a key stone, or evolution stone. Fans who have played Pokémon know what those stones can do!**

 **Next time: Team Starlight ventures into the Changeling Kingdom where the epic battle between Chrysalis and Shenran the keyblade warrior will commence! And did I mention Diamond Tiara will be facing her one on one (sort of) as well?**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


	149. To Where and Back Again Part 2

To Where and Back Again Part 2

 _Pony's Log Number 626: A pony's true strength comes from pure love..._

(As usual, I don't do "Previously On My Little Pony" segments)

(Main theme)

Starlight, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Shenran, Thorax, and Discord continued to look at the ominous looking tower in the distance. Discord was still trying to make sense of his off-target magic.

"Oh, this is so strange," Discord said out loud, "We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here."

"Can't you just admit you're magic is off today?" Shenran remarked impatiently.

"Oh, I-I can probably explain-" Thorax tried to speak up.

"Oh, well," Discord interrupted, "If at first you don't succeed..." Discord went to snap his fingers again.

"Wait!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan first," Starlight suggested as she held Discord's fingers frozen with his magic.

"A what?" Discord asked as he literally blew off the magic glow from his fingers.

"You know," Trixie remarked annoyingly, "figuring out the best way to do something _before_ you actually do it."

"And actually _using_ your brain," Diamond Tiara added, "since you _claim_ to be so intellectually superior to the rest of us." Diamond Tiara didn't resist adding a snooty tone to the end of her sentence. Discord just laughed.

"Oh, that's adorable," said Discord, "But you see, unlike you, I can do anything."

"And yet my wife and her friends beat you stupid easily," Shenran muttered under his breath.

"Uh, actually-" Thorax tried to protest, but was cut off again.

"That's all very nice, but really a waste of time," Discord replied as he put a finger over Thorax's mouth and patted Trixie's hat so it covered her face, "We have me. And what else could we possibly need?" Trixie just lifted her hat and just glared at him.

"A draconequus with magic _and_ half a brain might help," Trixie remarked in a snarky tone.

"I second that suggestion," Diamond Tiara replied.

"I third it," Shenran added, "now let's make that happen." Discord just scoffed at Shenran as he leaned into Trixie and Diamond Tiara's face.

"Why are you two here again?" said Discord to Trixie, "I mean, it's not you like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Discord then grabbed Trixie's hat and pulled out...another Trixie. The two Trixies just glared at him. He then slithered to Diamond Tiara, "And how on earth is putting little miss self-proclaimed princess at risk going to be useful? What can she do?"

"Alot more than you can," Diamond Tiara replied sternly, "Don't underestimate me, or Trixie, just because she does performance magic doesn't mean she can't do anything useful!" Trixie smiled, grateful for the little filly defending her. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, at the end of the day," Discord replied plainly, "At least, _my_ magic can _do_ something." Trixie and Diamond Tiara just rolled their eyes.

"The thing about magic here is-" Thorax tried to explain, but was cut off again.

"Like this!" Discord bragged as he snapped his fingers. This made a Pigasus appear and he was riding it wearing some knight's clothing and holding a javelin.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Shenran said, feeling offended by the mocking knight's outfit.

"Discord, will you listen to Thorax?!" Diamond Tiara snapped but Discord wouldn't listen.

"For Fluttershy!" Discord called out, "Yaah!" Discord then whipped the reins to the Pigasus, which oinked as they went to change the tower, but just as they went over the edge of the cliff.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Discord yelped as both his armor and the Pigasus vanished into nothingness. Discord barely caught the edge of the cliff to avoid falling. Discord quickly crawled up and snapped his fingers to make his Pigasus appear again. He then commanded the pig to charge ahead. The Pigasus did, but faded out once it passed the edge of the cliff. Trixie, Starlight, Diamond Tiara, Shenran, and Thorax just watched Discord make a fool of himself with blunt looking faces.

"I've been trying to tell you!" Thorax said firmly, "Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe." Starlight then lit up her horn and when she reached the edge of the cliff, the glow from her horn faded away.

"But...I will admit though...I've never seen the throne absorb magic from this far away," said Thorax and then gasped, "Could she have...oh no...I think she has! She's finally perfected it!"

"Perfected what, Thorax?" Diamond Tiara asked worriedly.

"It could be that Chrysalis has finally perfect her petrifying spell!" Thorax remarked.

"A petrifying spell?!" said Starlight in horror.

"And, if I might ask, how would a turning things to stone expand her throne's power?" Discord asked bluntly.

"Not turn _things_ to stone, but turning _ponies_ into stone!" Thorax replied, "For years now, Chrysalis has been working on a spell that would turn anypony into the same dark stone as her throne, putting them into a complete state of hibernation, _and leave all of their love free for the taking_!" The others gasped.

"Wait..." Diamond Tiara trembled, "A-A-A-Are you saying..."

"You couldn't possibly mean..." Shenran added fearfully.

"If my intuition is correct," said Thorax, "Chrysalis might have used that very spell on Mario! It's the only way she could get enough magic to expand the magic of her throne from this far away." All but Discord cringed fearfully.

"So, uh," Trixie stuttered as she looked at Starlight, "What kind of plan were you thinking?"

"Without magic, I have no idea," said Starlight, "But nopony else is coming. So somepony better come up with _some_ thing because Shenran is the only...wait! Shenran, what about your keyblade?! If Chrysalis's throne absorbs all magic..."

"Hey, you're right," said Shenran, "Let me try something!" Shenran then concentrated so his keyblade emanated some flames, aka fire magic. He then hovered over the edge of the cliff. To their relief, the magic he was using didn't fade out.

"Whoa!" said Shenran as he looked his keyblade and rushed back to the other side of the cliff.

"What's wrong, Shenran?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"There's apparently a meter here that shows how much magic my keyblade has," said Shenran as he pointed to a little circular gauge. The pink coloring showed that the meter was about three-quarters full, but then slowly began to refill.

"Just what I thought," said Shenran, "Once I cross that barrier, the magic I have for use is limited and once it drains. I'll have no more magic to use. Yet if I'm away from the barrier, the magic regenerates over time."

"So you only have so much magic at your disposal and if you're not careful with it..." Trixie said worriedly.

"...I could end up a sitting duck when I confront Chrysalis," Shenran finished, "It's probably best I don't use my keyblade's magic until that time."

"Agreed," said Starlight, "So anypony else have any ideas?" Shenran, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord just gave her blank looks. Diamond Tiara just closed her eyes and pondered.

"Anypony? Anything?" Starlight asked as the group just gave her worriedly looks. Starlight groaned.

"Wait! I think I have an idea," said Diamond Tiara, "The throne is what's keep our magic null, or in Shenran's case, limited correct?"

"Hmm," Starlight pondered, "Yes...it is. This throne - if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back?"

"Uh-huh!" said Thorax, "but there is one problem..."

"What might that me?" Starlight asked with another groaned.

"If Chrysalis has petrified Mario and is using his love magic to power her throne further," Thorax explained, "we'll need to find a way to remove him from the throne before destroying it."

"Wouldn't Mario be freed once the throne is destroyed?" Discord asked.

"No, the magic itself if what's keeping Mario in hibernation, and _alive_ , but if the very stone he's contained in gets shattered," Thorax replied fearfully, " _Mario could be destroyed_!" The others gasped loudly. Diamond Tiara bit her lower lip and trembled.

"You...you mean...we'll have to destroy master?" Diamond Tiara squeaked as tears started falling from her eyes. She covered her eyes and began to cry.

"Oh, please don't cry, Di," said Thorax as he patted her shoulder, "I'm just saying we can't just walk up and smash the throne! If we're quick and careful about it, Mario will be okay."

"Thorax is right, Di," Trixie added, "As long as we have a plan, we will rescue Mario. Nopony wants to see him be destroyed."

"Oooh! Do I sense a bit of an... _interest_ in Mario, hmm?" Discord teased.

"Well, can you blame me?!" Trixie snapped, " _Mario is a big sweetheart and he is willing to look past my mistakes to love and accept me_! _If Twilight hadn't taken him, I'd love to be his wife_!" Trixie then bit her lip as she realized what she had blurted out. She then gave the others a fierce glare.

"That does NOT leave this group, understand!" Trixie warned in a low tone.

"Trixie, it's okay," said Diamond Tiara, "I feel the same way. If only he was available and I was a little older. Mario is really likeable because he's so sweet and lovable. But if it will make you feel better, we won't say a word, right guys?" Starlight, Thorax, and Shenran smiled. Discord just smirked deviously and looked away.

"Discord?" Diamond Tiara warned as the others glared at him, Discord huffed.

"Fine, mum's the word," said Discord, but it was debatable if anypony believed him.

"So, let's get to that throne so we can free Mario and destroy its power," Diamond Tiara told the group.

"Sounds like a plan," said Shenran as the others smiled.

"Well, that's a terrible plan," said Discord, "How are we even supposed to get to the hive?"

"We walk," said Trixie bluntly as all but Discord carefully headed down the cliffside to the lower wasteland below.

"I haven't walked that far in a millennia!" Discord complained as he pulled down on his eyelids.

"You can do it, Discord," said Shenran before adding with a smirk, "Unless you're afraid we'll all see just how physically unfit you really are."

"Now don't you go sassing me, Shenran!" Discord retorted indignantly, "Only Fluttershy is allowed to sass me!" Trixie, Diamond Tiara, and Starlight groaned. Thorax and Shenran gave him annoyed looks.

It wasn't long before they were about less than halfway across the wasteland. Discord didn't waste much time whining.

"Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want!" Discord complained.

"Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear!" Trixie remarked as Starlight, Thorax, and Shenran gave Discord a skeptical look.

"Yeah," Diamond Tiara added irritably, "are you going to complain the entire way to the hive?"

"Gee, _mother_ ," Discord remarked, "I just might consider it!"

"Just shut it and move it, Discord," Shenran said sternly.

"Okay, everypony," said Starlight, trying to keep peace, "Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic."

"I did," said Thorax.

"We know, Thorax," said Diamond Tiara, "I know I should show Discord empathy, but he was so determined to learn that lesson the hard way and won't listen to reason."

"Okay, I'm sorry I ignored you! Ya happy!" Discord snapped, Diamond Tiara turned around and gave him a toothy smile. Discord just rolled his eyes as Thorax chuckled. Starlight then realized something as she ran up ahead to make Trixie and the others stop walking.

"If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are," Starlight suggested.

"Hey, that is a good idea," said Shenran as Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Like a secret code!" said Discord, "How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescued" and I say..." Discord then tripped and fell down on his face.

"How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"?" Trixie suggested with a smirk.

""Klutzy draconequus" works for me," said Starlight.

"Me too," said Diamond Tiara with a smile.

"I'll definitely remember it," said Thorax.

"I was gonna suggest, you say "Discord" and I say "stupid"," Shenran remarked, "But I like Trixie's idea. Let's stick with that." Neither of the ponies noticed that Discord was giving them all death glares. The group soon continued on their way when Starlight slowed down a bit so she and Diamond Tiara were walking side by side.

"Are you holding up okay?" Starlight asked, "I don't mean to sound overprotective, but you are still a filly and..."

"I'm fine, Starlight," said Diamond Tiara, "but if you want some proof. I see some area up ahead where I can show you what I can do."

"Di, I'd rather not see you do anything reckless," Starlight warned.

"This isn't recklessness," said Diamond Tiara as she put on a gold bracelet on her wrist, "This gold ring increased my top running speed. And now this is me showing you that I can handle myself in this place. Just watch!" Diamond Tiara then rushed up ahead.

"Di wait!" said Starlight called out, but Diamond Tiara was determined to show what she could do.

(Cue "At Dawn" from Sonic Adventure)

Diamond Tiara quickly began to accelerate down the path. Within a couple of seconds, she was moving very quickly, Starlight and the others were shocked so see that her four hooves were now making a pinwheel motion as she dashed about the uneven path. She then curled into a ball as she approached a bridge where some changelings were jump up into the air and back down into the gap. Diamond Tiara then zoomed across the bridge, knocking out all the changelings as they were on the bridge. She then hit a curve on the ground which uncurled her body, but her hooves were still moving in a pinwheel as she made a soft landing on the ground. Diamond Tiara then amazed everypony by spin jumping up some rocky platforms that were moving about on their own in the air. A few changelings hovered over to try and attack her, but Diamond Tiara just use a spin jump to knock them way. Once she reached the top of a higher platform, she began to moved forward again. She then ran across the end of the ledge and jumped to some more floating platforms. Starlight and the others, who were following behind as best as they could on the lower paths, cringed when the ground at the edge of the platform crumbled and then the platforms Diamond Tiara hopped cross fell just seconds after she landed on them. Then she and the others came to a point where there were not one, but _two_ loop-de-loops ahead.

"Di...!" Starlight said worriedly. Diamond Tiara just smirked as she used another spin dash to increased her speed a bit and then ran through both loop-de-loops without missing a beat. All but Trixie's jaw dropped in shock.

"I knew she's make it through," Discord remarked in a bored tone as the others shot him a glare. Diamond Tiara then jumped into a red spring, which sent her up to a very high platform and making her a twirl before she land on her hooves. There to greet her were a few more changelings, but Diamond Tiara did a spin jump into one changeling, and then bounced over to the other three in succession. She then landed on the ground as she made her way across some rising and falling platforms. Once she reached some more solid ground, she was soon moving downward, through another loop-de-loop and then shot upward from another curved slope into the air. Some more yellow springs bounced her about to make her look like she was flipping and wall jumping until she landed on a swinging platform. Diamond Tiara rode each platform until she reached another swinging platform and jumped onto that one. Along the way, changelings tried to attack her again, but she spin jumped to knock them away easily. Then she went for another sprint and raced past a sign post that had Chrysalis's face on it. The post spun around until it showed her face instead.

(Cue "Act clear" fanfare)

Diamond Tiara then came to a stop and breathed deeply to regain her breath. It was a few seconds later the rest of the group caught up by using alternative ways to get to the goal.

"Diamond Dazzle Tiara!" said Starlight in a motherly tone and since the filly told the lilac unicorn her middle name. Diamond Tiara looked worried since Starlight had a stern look on her face. But then the lilac unicorn smiled.

"That was the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen!" Starlight said excitedly, "I knew Mario was teaching you parkour, but...wow!"

"I had no idea you were so agile, Di!" said Thorax, "You're really awesome!" Diamond Tiara blushed.

"Yes, yes, this was the _perfect_ place for the little filly to _show off_!" Discord retorted.

"Hey! I wasn't showing off!" Diamond Tiara protested in a defensive tone, "I just wanted to show that I can handle myself. That's all! I didn't make all that stuff appear you know!"

"Well, you certainly did prove yourself," said Starlight, "I do feel a little better knowing you'll be able to take care of yourself in there. But...where did that little parkour course lead us to exactly?" Diamond Tiara smiled.

"The back door," Diamond Tiara replied. The group then looked around and saw that they were at the backside of the tower. An area that wasn't heavily guarded like the front side. This put a smile on everypony's faces.

At the main entrance, two changeling guards were standing post at the front opening. But thanks to Diamond Tiara's special route, they were able to peek out from some spiked rocks just near the entrance hole and behind the guards. Thorax then gestured for the group to head inside of a nearby hole and flew inside. Discord stood low so Trixie, Diamond Tiara, and Starlight could climb his back to get inside. Shenran simply hovered inside since he was Pegasus. Discord then climbed inside as well. All but Thorax were shocked to see that the area was a very big and confusing labyrinth.

"Okay, I'm _definitely_ glad you came," Trixie remarked to Thorax, cowering fearfully, "I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you."

"You definitely wouldn't," said Thorax when he felt a fore-leg wrap around his own.

"You...umm...mind if I hold your fore-leg please?" Diamond Tiara asked timidly since she was feeling very scared. Thorax smiled.

"Not at all," Thorax replied, Diamond Tiara smiled and felt better. But then the entrance suddenly sealed up.

"Uh, where's the way out?" Trixie squeaked.

"It's a changeling hive," Thorax answered, "It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings."

"Well, it's _decent_ chaos," Discord remarked, "I don't know if I'd call it "total"."

"Well, your chaos and this chaos do share one thing in common," Shenran remarked, "They're both totally annoying." Discord huffed as Trixie giggled.

"Good one, Shenran!" Trixie replied.

"As master would say, "Momma-mia!"," said Diamond Tiara and looked at Shenran, "How in Equestria did you get out of here?"

"Remember that I _burrowed_ my way underground?" Shenran replied rather hastily.

"Oh right sorry," said Diamond Tiara and sighed, "Well, if there's one thing master and I cannot stand, it's RNG."

"RNG?" Starlight remarked.

"Random Number Generator," Diamond Tiara explained, "because you can't exactly plan your path or destination in this place. We probably won't find the throne by nothing other than dumb luck!" The group then headed through another hole with Discord being at the back of the line. he then quickly pulled his tail though since the hole started closing up and would have cut his tail off.

A short while later, the group made their way down some stairs and were soon finding themselves walking upward instead of down.

"Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy?" Discord asked.

"If Thorax is right, then yes," said Starlight, "and if Thorax is right about Mario, we'll need to think of a way to free him from the throne first."

"Well, that reassuring," Discord remarked sarcastically and then snorted.

"Oh are you sure Mario is really that vulnerable being petrified?" Discord asked the group, "That pony is the more durable than some of the largest dragons in Equestria! Like he would shatter if we simply just smashed the throne right on the spot!"

"Normally I would agree," said Thorax, "But remember that Mario's body is made out of dark stone. That stuff is magically strong, but also very breakable."

"Oh..." said Discord, "And I suppose we couldn't..."

"We're not taking that chance!" Shenran said sternly, "If you think seeing Fluttershy cry was a horrible sight, do you really want to see Twilight in the same condition if you accidentally smash Mario to smithereens?" Discord then cringed.

"Good point," said Discord wearily, "And this isn't even assuming Twilight's gonna try to kill me _before_ or _after_ she falls apart." It was then the group stopped moving.

"That does bring up a good question though," Trixie pointed out, "How are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it? And...let me finish! How are we supposed to remove Mario from the throne, if he's even there, before we destroy it?" She and Discord gave Starlight hopeful smiles.

"I...don't know," said Starlight, "Shenran...do you think you could use your keyblade to free him?" Shenran pondered to himself.

"I could," said Shenran, "But who knows just how much of my keyblade's magic it would take to do so. I mean, if it comes down to it, freeing Mario comes first over getting our magic back."

"Say who-oooooo..." Discord then bit his tongue when he saw everypony giving him fierce glared, "I mean...you're right. Freeing Mario comes first." Discord then muttered bitterly, "I guess..."

"So...any other ideas on what we can do?" Diamond Tiara asked, "I really think Shenran should conserve his magic for Chrysalis when we finally face her, unless we have no other choice in saving master." There was a long silence.

"That's reassuring," Trixie muttered sarcastically afterward as Discord had a bored look on his face.

"Well I don't hear you giving any ideas," Shenran remarked.

"and what's your excuse, other than hoarding the only source of magic we have?" Trixie snapped but then found Discord was searching through her saddle bags.

"I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these useless sideshow props," Discord asked as he continued to shuffle through the cerulean unicorn's things.

"Asks the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop," Trixie remarked as Shenran nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, and Mario is rescued beforehand," Discord pointed out, "I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while _you'll_ still be a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist!" Discord then pulled Trixie's hat over her eyes.

" _Self-absorbed_?!" Trixie spluttered in rage.

"That's low Discord!" Shenran retorted in Trixie's defense, "Trixie may have an ego issues, but she works harder than anypony trying to improve her magical talents!"

"Yeah!" Trixie snapped, grateful for the support.

"And this is coming from a washed out-Royal Guard who spends his days being Fluttershy's maid and slave," said Discord, "Some marriage if you ask me! You're in no better condition than Miss sad-excuse-for-a-magician here!"

"Why, you...!" Trixie and Shenran said together in rage, snarling at Discord as they got into his face. Starlight then pushed the two ponies and draconequus apart.

"Cut. It. Out!" Starlight scolded angrily, "I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be _wonderful_ if you two could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals! Diamond Tiara seems to be the only pony around here acting like an adult!" Starlight then stomped off. The three others glared at Diamond Tiara, who said nothing.

"I'm surprised you're not rubbing what Starlight said in our faces," Trixie called out. Diamond Tiara sighed.

"Because I know better," Diamond Tiara replied, "Seriously, can you three at least try to be helpful? Starlight isn't the only one trying to avoid a panic attack right now and despite not coming up with any ideas! I'm _actually_ trying to come up with something!" Diamond Tiara huffed and went to follow Starlight. The others just slumped over in defeat.

"Okay," said Discord.

"Sorry," said Shenran, feeling rather embarassed that he, once again, let Discord get under his skin.

"How can we help?" Trixie asked.

"Don't ask me!" Starlight retorted, "I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I _had_ magic then! And with Shenran's keyblade magic in reserve, the four of us are as good as useless! At least Thorax knows where we are going!"

"Um, guys?" Thorax told the group slowly, "I think we're lost." The group then arrived in an area what was more random and twisted that the first area.

"Oh, great," said Trixie as she dumped her gear into the ground, "We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up our love or whatever gross thing it is they do." Diamond Tiara groaned loudly.

"No way in Equestria am I gonna just sit here to get fed on," said Diamond Tiara angrily, "I came here to save master and our friends! And I'm not gonna let some stupid, randomly generated labyrinth stop me from rescuing the _only_ family who's ever loved and accepted me!" Diamond Tiara then sat down and held her head.

"Come on, Di, think of something, girl!" Diamond Tiara told herself, "You used to come up with nefarious schemes all the time when you were bad. Why can't you come up with a plan on the fly now that you're a good girl? Being good shouldn't make a difference! I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!" Diamond Tiara growled inwardly as she clutched her head harder and her body trembled.

"I GOT NOTHING!" Diamond Tiara cried out and buried her face into the ground, whimpering.

"Di, calm down," said Starlight, "Pressuring yourself isn't gonna make help you come up with any ideas. Plus you need to keep it down or you'll alert the other changelings about us."

"Sorry..." Diamond Tiara whimpered, "I just don't want to sit here and let them take my love away, especially if I've got alot of love magic inside of me like that other changeling said."

"How often do you all get hungry?" Trixie asked Thorax.

"Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike and Di," said Thorax, "and changelings are _always_ hungry. We can never get enough love."

"Well, that's just super-" Trixie tried to retort.

"Wait just a second there!" said Diamond Tiara as Starlight covered Trixie's mouth, "Thorax isn't hungry for love anymore?!"

"But you aren't hungry at _all_ now?" Starlight asked as Discord just didn't some stretches on behind them.

"Huh," said Thorax, "Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing."

"Very interesting," said Shenran as he rubbed his chin with a fore-hoof.

"Is that about the same time your wings changed?" Starlight asked the changeling.

"I guess so," said Thorax as he flapped his glittery wings. Diamond Tiara pondered.

"I get the feeling that information might be useful later on, better make a mental note of it," Diamond Tiara muttered to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted when Discord yawned.

"While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding!" Discord said before shouting boldy, " _I have a Fluttershy to save_!" His voice echoed throughout the area.

"Discord, what are you doing?!" Diamond Tiara scolded in a loud whisper.

"Can you please lower your voice?!" Trixie remarked in a hush tone, "You're gonna get us all captured!"

"And need I remind you that Fluttershy is expecting _me_ to save her!" Shenran added angrily in a hushed tone as well.

"Oh, you keep saying that," Discord replied dismissively, "but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into the hive."

"And we would love to keep it that way, stupid!" Shenran snapped through gritted teeth. Suddenly, the group heard the sound of some rather menacing buzzing as they all looked upwards.

"Uh oh..." Diamond Tiara whimpered.

"W-what's that?" Trixie.

"Trouble if you ask me," said Shenran worriedly.

"A changeling patrol!" Thorax exclaimed. A swarm of five changelings came buzzing down a tunnel in their direction. Discord, Trixie, and Shenran looked worried as Starlight and Diamond Tiara were comforting Thorax since the poor changeling was hyperventilating.

"This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan," Discord remarked.

"Oh, now you want to come up with a plan?" Shenran retorted irritably.

"What kind of plan?!" Trixie said frantically, "We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us!"

"Illusions...illusions..." Diamond Tiara pondered and then smiled, "Wait that's it! Starlight, remember that little trick Trixie used to save you at the Sunset Festival?"

"Why would...wait, I get it!" said Starlight, "Trixie, do you have any of those smoke bombs Shenran let you borrow?"

"Are you kidding?" Trixie answered, smirking since she had caught on with what Diamond Tiara had in mind.

It wasn't long before the changelings appeared and found that there was nopony to be seen.

"Looking for somepony?" Trixie taunted as she smirked at the five changelings. She then threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. The five changelings were stunned when they past right through Trixie's smoke and found that she was gone.

"Is that the best you've got?" Trixie taunted again and laughed. The five changelings snarled and charged at her, but Trixie kept using her smoke bombs to disappear several times. She then made a run for it as the five changelings chased after her. Meanwhile, Starlight, Discord, Diamond Tiara, and Shenran just watched the ruckus from above with another hole. They took note that two changelings then took another turn into another tunnel as it closed up behind them.

"Not exactly great and powerful, but effective," Discord remarked.

"Hm, I'll take it," Trixie said smugly as she appeared with a second Trixie behind her. Starlight, Shenran, Diamond Tiara, and Discord winced.

""Klutzy"...," Starlight, Shenran, and Diamond Tiara said.

"..."draconequus"!" said Trixie and Thorax. The latter revealed that he had changed his appearance to look like Trixie as part of the plan. Starlight and Diamond Tiara sighed with relief.

"Ugh, I really think we need a new code word!" Discord suggested.

"Okay, we were also good with this," said Shenran, "I say Discord..."

"..We say "stupid"!," Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Diamond Tiara said together. Discord groaned.

"Nevermind, our current code word is fine," Discord remarked begrudgingly.

"Getting back on track," said Thorax, "That _was_ a pretty good plan."

"But we still don't know where we're going," said Trixie.

"Good point," said Diamond Tiara, "We can't keep just wondering around hoping we'll get lucky. We need to find the throne room _now_!"

"Actually, we might," said Starlight, "Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest."

"Oh!" said Thorax, "With an intruder in the hive, they went to protect the queen! Good thinking, Starlight!" The rest of the group gave the lilac unicorn smiles as Starlight just gave a embarassed but cute little laugh.

Soon the group reached what appeared to be a tall tower and a spiral staircase. Several other changelings were also flying about on patrol. The group cautiously peeked out from another hole at the bottom of the tower. Then they quickly headed up the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could. Once they were near the top of the staircase, they quietly peeked up from the top stairs to see six changeling guards standing before a large thick green curtain.

"I'm guessing the throne room is behind that curtain," said Diamond Tiara.

"About time!" said Shenran, "I'm itching to give my keyblade a good workout and save my wife and the rest of our friends."

"Now what?" Trixie asked.

"We...go in," said Starlight slowly. Thorax then cowered back fearfully.

"Even if I wanted to," said Thorax, "there's no way past the guards. We'll be spotted for sure!"

"We need some kind of...distraction," Starlight suggested.

"I'm fresh out of smoke bombs," said Trixie.

"And I'm guessing you want me to keep my keyblade out of sight until we reach Chrysalis," Shenran pointed out.

"I could initiate a Ponymon battle against them!" said Diamond Tiara, "I am fully charged and ready to go."

"Di, you promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless!" Starlight remarked.

"Well, the others could sneak in until I tire them out," Diamond Tiara pointed out, "plus you know I've gotten really strong fighting Ponymon battles."

"It's still too dangerous," said Starlight.

"Normally, _I'm_ the most distracting thing I can think of," Discord interjected, "but without magic..." Starlight, Diamond tiara, and Shenran then smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself," said Starlight. Discord then gave the lilac unicorn a skeptical look. A few minutes later, another changeling entered through the curtain. Discord then appeared before them holding a mic in his claw.

"Hello, changelings and changelettes!" Discord announced as he tapped his mic, "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are that I'm here! When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings, I was beside myself! Then I realized, it was just one of you."

BA-DUM-TISH!

The six changeling guards just snarled at him. Discord laughed nervously.

"But, seriously," Discord continued, "this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of. But it's definitely the easiest to bug!"

BA-DUM-TISH!

The six guards just gave the draconequus some funny looks.

""To bug"?" Discord repeated and tapped his microphone, "Is this thing on?" The guard just slowly and menacingly approached him. Discord cowered back at bit nervously. In the background, Starlight, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Shenran, and Thorax all rushed past the curtain as quickly and quietly as they could.

"Well, if you think that you can do any better, be my guest!" said Discord as he tossed the mike away and ran for his life. The rest of the group watched as Discord lead the guards away.

"It is absolutely ridiculous that that worked," Trixie remarked to the others.

"I agree," said Diamond Tiara, "But since he did lure the guards away, I'm not complaining." Starlight just chuckled.

Back with Discord, The guards wasted no time chasing after him. Discord then found a tall column to hide behind as the guards rushed past his location. Once the coast was clear, Discord came out of his hiding place.

"It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans," Discord remarked, "I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue Fluttershy." Discord then turned to leave and go rejoin the others when he heard a familiar whimpering.

"Please, help!" the voice whimpered. Discord turned to see a familiar yellow Pegasus.

"Fluttershy!" Discord exclaimed as he saw the Pegasus crying and her long pink tail was trapped under a rock.

"Discord! I'm stuck!" Fluttershy called out.

"You certainly are," Discord replied, "And I should probably help you get free." Discord then leaned down to free the yellow Pegasus's tail, but then stopped himself.

"But...oh-ho-ho-ho-ho..." Discord chortled knowingly.

"But what?" asked Fluttershy.

"But you are obviously _not_ Fluttershy!" Discord pointed out and waved a finger back and forth.

"Oh," said Fluttershy sadly.

"I mean," Discord continued, "I'm separated from the group and just happen to come across the one pony I care most about? I can smell this set up a mile away." Fluttershy began to cry.

"No, you're right," she sobbed, "There's no way you should trust me. Just go find the others. I understand!" Fluttershy stared wailing, but Discord wasn't going to be convinced.

"Oh, come on!" Discord exclaimed. It was then he heard the same crying. He turned around and there before him was Fluttershy! Dozens of Fluttershys! And they were all pleading, crying, and weeping too. Discord was left in a state of shock.

"We're probably all changelings!" said one Fluttershy that was trapped, "You shouldn't rescue _any_ of us. Unless, you think, maybe one of us might be the _real_ Fluttershy. Oh, that certainly would be a nasty changeling trick, wouldn't it?" The fact this Fluttershy had a devious tone and sinister smile was an obvious clue that this was a trap, but Discord seemed to have fallen for it. While he knew there was no way they could all be Fluttershy, he couldn't help but wonder...what if the _real_ one was amongst the crowd of fakes?

"I'm the real one," said a second Fluttershy.

" _I'm_ the real one," said a third Fluttershy.

"I'm the real Fluttershy," said a fourth. Poor Discord was too stunned to move.

Back with the others, they had hidden themselves behind a crack in the tunnel to avoid being seen. Thorax was keeping watch for Discord's return, but was worried since the draconequus was taking a long time to return.

"We can't wait for Discord," Thorax told the others, "Between seeing him and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon."

"As much as I hate to say this," said Shenran, "but we can't just leave him behind."

"But if we _do_ manage to remove Mario from the throne and destroy Chrysalis's throne," Starlight pointed out, "We'll need him. He could take on the entire changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to."

"If that's true, then why am I here?" Shenran retorted jealously.

"Uh, you're supposed to confront Chrysalis one on one," Starlight pointed out.

"Oh...right," said Shenran sheepishly.

"He's probably already been captured!" Trixie said and shuddered.

"You might be right," said Diamond Tiara worriedly. It was then somepony entered the curtain. It was a familiar draconequus!

"Hello? Fellow rescuers?" Discord called out. The group came out of hiding as Thorax rushed up to him.

"We can't stay here," Thorax told Discord, "We gotta find the throne."

"Ooh!" said Discord giddily, "I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is?"

"Really?" said Diamond Tiara skeptically as Trixie and Starlight shared similar looks with each other.

""Klutzy"?" Trixie said to him.

"Hmm?" Discord said and laughed, "Oh. Yeah, I-I can be klutzy. Now, follow me." The group did, but with cautious looking faces.

"You know that's not Discord, right?" Starlight whispered to the others.

"Obviously," said Trixie.

"No duh," Diamond Tiara added, "He's way too nice to be the real deal."

"And he's doesn't look as dumb either," Shenran remarked. Thorax just looked worried and said nothing. It wasn't long before the path there were on split into two.

"This way!" said what was now known as a fake Discord, "We're almost there!" Thorax grew even more worried.

"I know this trick," said Thorax, "If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm of changelings waiting to attack!" Trixie then gave a definitely sigh.

"Okay, I'll handle it," said Trixie, "You four get ready to run into the other tunnel."

"Wait, what?!" Starlight exclaimed in shock, "Trixie, you can't! I won't know what to do! We've already lost Discord, I can't lose you too! Without magic, I-"

"Starlight," said Trixie, "You got us this far with just my illusions, Discord's annoying personality, and Diamond Tiara's quick thinking. You don't need magic to figure what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it! Listen, to your best friend." Starlight then smiled as the two ponies shared a hug.

"Trixie..." said Diamond Tiara, fighting back tears. She didn't want Trixie to risk herself either.

"You'll be okay," said Trixie, "You're alot smarter than you realize. Just like Starlight, you don't need magic to figure out how to help the group. Trust in your heart and go with what you feel is right. Don't second guess yourself. You promise?" Diamond Tiara smiled as some tears left her eyes.

"I promise," Diamond Tiara croaked bravely. Trixie then gave Diamond Tiara a hug as well before turning to Discord.

"Hey, Discord!" Trixie said confidently, "Want to see the new trick I've been working on?" Trixie then grabbed his claw and placed a cloth over it, "I call it "Changeling Catcher"!" Trixie then removed the cloth to show that they were now tied to together by her multi-colored handkerchiefs.

" _RUN_!" Trixie yelled as the rest of the group took as fast as they could. The fake Discord seethed with rage as he revealed his true form. The changeling tried to fly away, but found himself tied to Trixie as she tried to hold it back. But then Trixie heard some hissing and found that a huge swarm had been hiding directly above her.

"Ta-da..." Trixie said nervously before...

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Poor Trixie was buried alive and captured.

The rest of the group was busily running for their lives until they came to a stop to catch their breath. Then behind them, they noticed the shadows of several changelings heading in their direction.

"Split up!" Diamond Tiara called out. This time, nopony questioned her as they all ran through different tunnel surround a spare tunnel in the center. The swarm flew through the center hole as the other holes closed to ensure the others had made their escape.

Now Starlight found herself all alone. She cringed when she saw something ominous in the distance and continued to venture on. Then some green goo went splat on her head. She quickly went to wipe it off and gasped in utter horror. There above her was Discord, Cadance, the six girls, and all the rest high above her contained in green pods upside down. Yet Starlight noticed that somepony was missing.

"Where's...GASP?!"

Starlight then gasped loudly. There underneath all the pods was Chrysalis's throne. Directly underneath the throne was a rectangular square placed securely in the middle of the main support. Inside the rectangular square was...Mario, completely encased in the greenish-black stone and frozen stiff.

"Thorax was right," Starlight said in utter horror, "Chrysalis has petrified Mario in dark stone! And she's using him to power her throne!"

"Indeed I have," said a sinister voice, "You don't know how satisfying it is to have the Element of Love as your own personal buffet of love. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Starlight tried to approach the throne but was stopped by the voice's familiar laughter. It was then revealed that the voice belong to Queen Chrysalis herself! She had been hiding and crawling about the pods containing Celestia and Luna.

"One little pony all by herself, "Chrysalis taunted deviously, "Oh, how will I prevent this daring rescue?" She then made her joints creak as she rotated her head from being upside down to right side up. Starlight cringed as several changelings came out of hiding, screeching and hissing at her. It only took less than a second before Starlight was completely outnumbered and surrounded.

It was only seconds later, that Starlight found herself bound to the ground by her fore-hooves via some changeling goop. Starlight tried to break away, but it was no use.

"Well, well, well," Chrysalis said sinisterly as she hovered off her throne to the lilac unicorn, "The Princess of Friendship's sole pupil. Honestly, I didn't think _you_ were worth replacing with one of my drones."

"You won't get away with this!" Starlight yelled.

"I already have," Chrysalis replied as she held a fore-leg up to the pods above her, "Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you." Despite Chrysalis's words, Starlight's demeanor didn't falter.

"Thorax is still out there," Starlight pointed out.

"Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom!" Chrysalis snapped angrily as she got into Starlight's face, "He was a fool to leave and a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive!" Starlight whimpered. And it was a big mistake. The fear in her eyes made something glow past her eyes and Chrysalis noticed it.

"And it seems I don't have to look, do I..." Chrysalis added as she fired a green magic blast at Starlight, revealing that it was actually Thorax in disguise! Thorax whimpered as the other changelings hissed menacingly at him.

"Thorax?" Chrysalis said as she glared at him.

" _You leave him alone_!" shouted a voice from close by. It was then a changeling was taken by surprise when a pink spinning ball smashed into the back if it. It then smacked into another and another until the ball uncurled itself and landed between Thorax and Chrysalis.

"Di!" Thorax shouted.

"Heard you needed a friend!" said Diamond Tiara.

"You!" Chrysalis snarled, "You're the filly one of drones reported about. (Ugh, how I hate when things come back to bite me.) And its true, there's _almost_ as much love in you as that so called Prince Mario! Guards! Seize her!"

"Thorax, here!" Diamond Tiara shouted as placed the love stone into Thorax's ear. The filly quickly activated her own heart clip to initiate the battle.

(Cue favorite Pokemon "Gym leader" battle theme)

It was then a linear zoetrope appeared as Chrysalis slid in from left to right in the background and Thorax slid in from right to left in the foreground.

Thorax challenged Queen Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis sent out a standard elite guard.

Thorax sent out Diamond Tiara.

"YEAH!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she super jumped off of Thorax's back and into battle.

"Di...a-a-are you sure about this?!" Thorax asked. He had a right to be worried. While all changelings that knew the fighting arts of Ponymon and had two different fight types, they all had were trained in bug type abilities. And since Diamond was a fighter, ground pony, that means she was twice as weak against bug type attacks!

"I'll be fine!" Diamond Tiara replied, "You know what my moves are. Just give me the commands and I'll execute them."

"O-o-okay," said Thorax nervously when he noticed that this changeling guard wore grey armor. Their color armor gave away their secondary fight type.

"Di! Use Brick Break!"

"Doing it!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she lifted her hind legs high into the air and went for a super powerful buck. An image of a giant horse appeared above the changeling guard and bucked him hard! It was super effective! The guard even flinched, which meant that the guard had lost his turn to attack.

"Di! Another Brick Break!" Thorax called out more confidently. Diamond Tiara smirked as she did the same move once again. It was not only super effective, but a critical hit!

Normal Changeling guard fainted. Chrysalis was furious.

"He was just a warm up," Chrysalis snapped, "Let's see how you'll do against this guard."

Chrysalis sent out a changeling guard wearing dark blue armor.

"Now to see if this is your second fight skill type is," Chrysalis muttered to herself, "this guard is pretty disposable."

"Wuh?" said the guard, now realizing Chrysalis used him as fodder.

"Di, use Zippy Zap!" Thorax called out. Chrysalis smirked, the changeling guard whimpered.

"Oh yeah?" Diamond Tiara called out as her body coated itself in electricity and charged at the changeling guard at high speed, " _TAKE THAT_!"

POW! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

The attack was super effective and it was also a critical hit! Dealing heavy damage. Chrysalis chuckled.

"Thanks for revealing your fighting types for me," Chrysalis boasted, "Guard use X scissor."

"Uh-oh..." Diamond Tiara squeaked when...

SLASH! SLASH!

The guard slashed at her twice, dealing decent damage.

"Ow..." Diamond Tiara groaned.

"Are you alright?" Thorax asked.

"Battered but fine," said Diamond Tiara firmly, not letting the fact she was hurting phase her, "What do you want me to do?" Thorax quickly recovered.

"Another Zippy Zap!" Thorax called out. Diamond Tiara charged up and launched herself into the guard changeling once again, dealing super effective and critical damage. The guard fainted right after.

"Hmph, no biggie," said Chrysalis confidently, "As long as my guards _don't faint after the first attack_ , we'll have no problem taking you down." The other guards cowered back fearfully.

"I'm not gonna go down so easily, Chrysalis!" Diamond Tiara said with determined. Thorax just whimpered. The next two guards turned out to be bit more bulkier than the others. Yet the third guard had green armor, making it a grass type, but it also used Bug Buzz, which sent out sonic waves at Diamond Tiara to deal more damage to her. Diamond Tiara was able to deal with the guard by using her Sizzy Slide twice before taking it out. The fourth changeling guard has purple armor, making it a poison type, but it also used Bug Buzz on Diamond Tiara instead of a poison attack to deal damage to the filly. Diamond Tiara's body ached from taking those heavy hits, but was able to use her new move, Earthquake, against it. Chrysalis was stunned. While she was able to figure out Diamond Tiara's weakness was, she couldn't believe such a young filly could learn moves outside her fight types. She simply snarled as she sent out the fifth guard. This guard wore greenish-yellow armor. This guard was a pure bug type. Diamond Tiara gulped.

"Okay...I don't have anything super effective against him!" Diamond Tiara remarked.

"We'll just have to wear the guard down as quickly as we can," said Thorax, "use another brick break!" Diamond Tiara did, but it didn't seem like the attack did hardly any damage at all. Chrysalis laughed.

"Pathetic," Chrysalis remarked, "Guard, use Leech Love!" The guard then opened his mouth, causing a beam to drain some of the love right out of Diamond Tiara on the spot! The attack was super effective and Diamond Tiara fainted.

"Di! NO!" Thorax cried out as Diamond Tiara lay motionless. But about two seconds later, her hooves twitched and her eyes opened. Fillies and gentlecolts, Diamond Tiara had survived on only 1 HP! Diamond Tiara slowly but painfully rose up to her hooves and glared sternly at her opponent. Chrysalis was in deep shock.

"WHAT?!" Chrysalis screamed in rage, "That move was supposed to defeat her!" The guard trembled nervously, unable to explain what had happened.

"Guess my will to fight is stronger than you think!" Diamond Tiara said in strained tone despite feeling very tired and battered. Thorax shivered nervously.

 _This isn't good_ Thorax thought _Strong will isn't gonna keep Di alive for battle much longer. What are we gonna..._ Thorax then remembered something. He was wearing the love stone that Diamond Tiara placed behind his left ear. Thorax then smiled but then remembered that his fore-hooves were strained.

 _Oh great...how can I...wait!_ Thorax then lifted a hind leg and went to touch the love stone with his hind leg.

"It's showtime!" said Thorax confidently as the love stone began to glow brightly.

Diamond Tiara reacted to the love stone!

Several bands of colors wrapped around Diamond Tiara's body, making her body glow brightly. When the glowing was about to disappear, she grew a large pair of majestic wings and now had a unicorn horn on her forehead. Thorax, Chrysalis, and the rest of the changelings couldn't believe their eyes!

Diamond Tiara evolved into ALICORN Diamond Tiara!

The transformation had also fully restored her health.

" _What? What! WHAAAAAAAAAT_?!" Chrysalis screamed in rage, "How is this even possible?"

"That's the true power of friendship Chrysalis!" said Thorax, "and she's even has some different moves too! Di! Use Alicorn volley!" Diamond Tiara smiled as she curled up into a ball and began to ricochet about the battlefield, dealing heavy damage to the guard. While the attack wasn't super effective, it didn't need to be. The fifth changeling guard fainted.

" _Alright_! _You wanna play dirty_!" Chrysalis screamed as she sent out her last guard. This guard had red armor, meaning it was fighting type. He was also about as muscular as Bulk Biceps.

"There's no way you have anything effective against this guard," said Chrysalis, "This guard can take anything you dish out." Thorax chuckled.

"Guess you weren't listening when I said this, but I'll repeat it," said Thorax smugly, "Di has some new moves as an alicorn! And one of them is super effective against her own type."

"Wuh?!" Chrysalis squeaked as her jaw dropped.

"Di! Use Glitzy Glow!" Thorax shouted. Diamond Tiara then closed her eyes. Her body started to glow bright pink and the glowing got brighter and brighter.

"YAY!" Diamond Tiara shouted as a huge burst of pink love magic shot out form her body. The guard changeling screamed in terror as the waves of pure magic struck him.

And the attack was super effective!

Most importantly, the guard fainted! He never got a change to even attack at all because the attack was so powerful that not even his extra defense could handle all that love magic.

And that was the last of Chrysalis's elite guards!

(Cue favorite Pokémon "gym leader victory" song)

"Ugh...idiots..." Chrysalis scoffed as she looked away bitterly, gritting her teeth.

A few seconds later, the area returned to normal, her elite guards were all knocked out and drained. The other changelings were shocked. Diamond Tiara had already powered down and was now hugging Thorax happily.

"We did it, Thorax! We did it!" said Diamond Tiara happily.

"We do make a great team!" said Thorax in reply.

"And it will be the last thing either of you will do together," said Chrysalis in a sinister tone as she approached the changeling and the young filly. It was then they all heard something clinking in the background. Chrysalis turned around. There was Starlight, trying to pry out Mario's stone block...with a small chunk of rock?!

 _I just gave it my all and nearly got myself defeated and THAT'S all Starlight could think of_?! Diamond Tiara thought as Starlight noticed that Chrysalis had spotted her. She whimpered before barley jumping out of the way as Chrysalis fired a magic blast at her.

"Very clever," Chrysalis remarked smugly as she approached her throne to try and find the lilac unicorn, "And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne. Also adding a small little filly to fight me to buy yourself time. I can't have the most powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your embarassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan."

"What plan?" Starlight asked as she tried to remain hidden inside of the throne, "Why did you do all this?!"

"So I could feed, of course!" said Chrysalis as she stuck her head into Starlight's face, making her fall back, "By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, and finally making use of the Element of Love so I can have all the love I need to make me the most powerful being in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me."

"Just...you?" Diamond Tiara asked skeptically as two lesser changeling guards stayed by her side to keep her away from the queen. They, however, didn't bind her.

"Of course!" Chrysalis answered, "Everypony will do as _I_ command and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations!" She then laughed maniacally as the other changelings hissed supportively. Thorax and Diamond Tiara shared frightened looks on their faces. Neither were certain on what they could do next. Even if Diamond Tiara tried another Ponymon battle, the love stone was drained and would need time to recharge. She wasn't even sure if it could recharge since the throne nulled and absorbed any magic. Starlight then tried to quietly crawl away from the throne, but then she saw Diamond Tiara and Thorax. Starlight then took special notice of Thorax's glittery wings.

"Di! Di!" Starlight called out in a long whisper. Diamond Tiara heard and looked in the lilac unicorn's direction. Starlight then gestured to her and then pointed a fore-leg at Thorax. Diamond Tiara looked a little confused as she looked at Thorax and then his wings. Diamond Tiara then blinked and smiled in realization. She then gave Starlight a wink that she understood. Starlight then nodded and plucked up courage.

"What if you didn't have to?" Starlight asked.

"What if there was a better way to feed that could make a changeling feel satisfied?" Diamond Tiara added, "How nice would that be?" The other changelings listened curiously, but Chrysalis felt threatened by the idea.

"Ridiculous!" said Chrysalis as she landed hard on the floor before Starlight, "The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!" She then grabbed Starlight by her tail and threw her away. She then picked up Diamond Tiara with her magic, making her squeal, before Chrysalis tossed her into Starlight so they both collided with each other and landed together in a heap. Two changeling guards stood beside them to keep them from escaping.

"Exactly," said Starlight as the guards held her back, "Thorax left the hive and made two friends. He _shared_ love, and now he doesn't _need_ to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!"

"She's telling the truth, everypony!" Diamond Tiara added as the guards held her back as well, "I happen to be one Thorax's best friends. Even if he did feel hungry for love, he doesn't need to steal it from me. By being my friend, I give it to him freely. Now he's never hungry. Wouldn't you want to feel the same?" The guards then eased off as the other changelings shared curious looks with each other.

" **SILENCE!** " Chrysalis screamed as Diamond Tiara, making the little filly flinch, as she grabbed both Starlight and Diamond Tiara with her magic, "You or that unicorn know _nothing_ of the changelings of what it takes to be their queen!" Chrysalis then tossed them both towards a wall, Starlight hit the wall back first, but Diamond Tiara collided into Starlight stomach before they both fell to the floor.

"This has nothing with taking over your right as queen," said Diamond Tiara as she tried to stand up, "We're actually trying to help you and your subjects by telling that there is a better way to satisfy their hunger as well as yours!"

" _I_ decide what's best for my subjects, not a pair of some mewling grub!" Chrysalis yelled angrily and defensively.

"I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation," said Starlight as she stood up as well, "And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say! I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they really are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way!"

"Starlight's right," Diamond Tiara added as she walked up the changeling queen, "I used to think I had to use fear, intimidation, and outright bullying others was the only way to feel respected and get exactly what I wanted. I didn't care who I had to hurt to get what I wanted, even going so far as to hurt my own family and anypony who thought they could associate with them. I, too, was wrong. If you think using fear and threatening others is going to get you respect! The only thing you're going to find is that nopony respects you at all. They only listen because they haven't found their inner strength to stand up to you, like Thorax has."

"Strength in _what_?!" Chrysalis demanded as Diamond Tiara gave her a stern glare.

"The strength to say they've had enough," said Diamond Tiara firmly, "Enough of being told what to do, enough of not being considered valuable or important to you! Your whole plan says just that. This is all about you! You won't care about any of these changelings, who risk and dedicate their lives to carrying out your bidding! You just think of them as your minions, underlings, or in more direct words, a _disposable means to an end_!" Chrysalis seethed with fury but then froze when she heard the other changelings chattering and murmuring with each other.

"The one thing I love the most about Thorax is that he is proof that every changeling here can be strong in their own individual way," said Diamond Tiara, "and you do your best to snub those thoughts because if they ever figured that out, you're ability to control them would disappear." Chrysalis snarled at her viciously.

"Will...you... **BE QUIET**!" Chrysalis yelled as she fired a full power blast at Diamond Tiara. The filly winced and embraced for impact when...

TWANG!

Shenran then made his presence known, using his keyblade to destroy the magic blast in one strong swing. Chrysalis was in complete shock for countless time that day. She then hissed menacingly when she saw that Shenran was holding.

"A keyblade?!" Chrysalis snapped viciously, " _Which one of you fools let in a pony in with a keyblade?! What kind of protection is this? I outta destroy all of you for this!_ " All the changelings cowered fearfully, but seeing them being yelled at made Shenran angry.

"You leave them alone, Chrysalis!" Shenran remarked.

"Why should I?!" Chrysalis snapped, "It is because of _you_ and you fellow keyblade warriors that our tribe lost the Changeling War! Why else you do think _my_ ancestor made it her mission to _wipe your kind off the face of the earth_!"

"Because that Queen was a fool," Shenran replied slowly.

"What did you say?!" Chrysalis snarled in a low tone, feeling enraged.

"You heard me," Shenran replied sternly, "You not only rule by fear, but also by lies! The changelings never lost the war. They made peace with Equestria!"

"LIAR!" Chrysalis shouted, " _You keyblade warriors destroyed our kind_!"

"Not destroy," said Shenran, "We rescued them." Everypony was stunned.

"Rescued?" Starlight asked.

"What do you mean, Shenran?" Diamond Tiara asked. Shenran then held out his keyblade toward Thorax. Chrysalis smirked, thinking the Pegasus stallion would destroy Thorax once the keyblade got close enough. Instead the changelings were amazed to see that the keyblade glowed pink, creating a huge flux of love magic. Chrysalis's jaw dropped.

"You see, Chrysalis," said Shenran firmly, "When Starswirl the Bearded and Clover the Cleaver originally created the keyblade, they sought to redeem the changelings, giving them a better and more love-fulfilling lives. But your queen, your-so-called ancestor, was afraid of her losing her power. She cared nothing about her subjects, but only her selfish gain. She lied to the changelings, telling them that the keyblade warriors were going to bring harm rather than prosperity. That was why the keyblade warriors were all but wiped out. Those changelings who caused those losses lived in regret once they discovered the real truth. And once your leader realized that the changelings had learned the truth, she fled for her life, fearing they her own tribe would seek revenge on her, but they never did. The queen started a new tribe and used that tribe to wipe out all the changelings that had been reformed. All because of her selfish desire for power." Shenran then stomped the ground firmly.

"These changeling deserve better than living under your selfish rule!" said Shenran, "And Thorax has now discovered the true meaning of what it means to be a real changeling!" Chrysalis rolled her eyes and scoffed at Shenran.

"The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive!" Chrysalis remarked as she walked up to Thorax and used her magic to lift him into the air.

"No..." Shenran snarled as he pointed his keyblade at her, " _You're going to show what happens when a changeling decides to turn their back on a Queen who cares only about herself_!" Chrysalis wasn't listening, she has already opened her mouth.

"No! Stop!" Starlight cried out.

"Leave him alone!" Diamond Tiara pleaded. Both ponies tried to rush up to Thorax, but the guards held them back. Shenran snarled. As much as he wanted to use his keyblade's magic. he didn't want to put Thorax in harm's way.

"Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him and show my subjects what a _real_ leader is!" Chrysalis proclaimed proudly.

"That you're nothing but a big bully!" Shenran yelled. Chrysalis laughed, didn't refute Shenran's claims, and started to drain Thorax's magic from his body.

"I can feel the love inside of me slipping away...!" Thorax said in a strained tone, "I can't hold onto it much longer...!" Diamond Tiara then blinked.

"Wait a minute!" said Diamond Tiara, "Since when are you supposed to hold on to love?" Starlight caught on to what the filly was trying to say.

"Then don't!" Starlight told Thorax, "Sharing love is what made you different to begin with. You should share your with Chrysalis!"

"Yeah, show them that Chrysalis doesn't have to steal it from you," said Diamond Tiara, "True love gives unconditionally, no matter who it is or what they have done. Give her your love Thorax. In fact..." Both Starlight and Diamond Tiara put on some determined smiles on their faces.

"Give her _all_ of it!" Starlight and Diamond Tiara said boldly. Thorax did just that. The moment he shared all his love to Chrysalis, a massive collection of sonic waves in shades of pink and purple shot out of his body, literally blowing Chrysalis away and making her crash into her throne. Shenran just watched the scene in amazement, but then felt a magical pulse from his keyblade. He then saw that the meter containing its magic was glowing.

"Wait a minute," said Shenran. He then created a protection bubble around himself. He then looked at his keyblade and saw that the meter had drained as expected, but then it stared glowing and the magic meter was fully restored in seconds.

"Of course!" said Shenran, "The magic in my keyblade isn't powered by normal Equestrian magic." He then turned to Chrysalis, who was recovering from the knock back, "The keyblade is powered by love! Pure love magic that is shared and given to others unconditionally! And it is that kind of magic, magic that you refuse to believe in, that will get the better of you!" Chrysalis growled ferociously.

"I'm going to do to you what my ancestors should've done a long time ago," said Chrysalis furiously, " _Destroy you permanently_!" Shenran gritted his teeth as he held his keyblade tight in his fore-hoof. The other changelings rushed to the outer edges of the throne room, including Starlight and Diamond Tiara. Thorax remained where he was, allowing his shared love to give Shenran and his keyblade all the magic he needed. Chrysalis gave a loud blood-curling shriek at Shenran.

For it was time...for the Final Battle!

(Cue favorite Kingdom Hearts Final Battle music, phase 1)

"Attack my changelings! Attack!" Chrysalis shouted. Several changelings then flew over toward Shenran. Shenran snarled as the changelings charged toward him.

SWISH! SWASH! SWISH!

With just a few swipes of his keyblade, Shenran knocked back a huge swarm of over a dozen changelings and knocked them out. Chrysalis growled.

"If you wanna join Prince Mario, all you had to do was _ask_!" Chrysalis called out as she fired a powerful green beam at Shenran. Starlight and Diamond Tiara gasped.

BLOCK!

Shenran held his keyblade diagonally in front of himself at just the right moment. This not only blocked Chrysalis's attack, and pushed him back a few feet, but it also made the magic reflect back at Chrysalis. The magic hit Chrysalis head on. Sadly, she didn't become petrified, but she did take damage from her own attack. Chrysalis groaned and then tried again, and again, and again. But Shenran was ready for the attacks, blocking every attack, and sending them right back at Chrysalis. The changeling queen even tried to dodge the attacks, but the reflected magic blasts also had homing abilities, so the magic blasts curved and followed her until they hit her. Each time Chrysalis was struck, she groaned loudly and took damage. She then snarled at Shenran. Shenran smirked until he felt his body glow pink. Starlight and Diamond Tiara took notice.

"Shenran, what happening?" Diamond Tiara asked. Shenran gave them a smile.

"I've managed to deal enough damage to Chrysalis and the other changelings to charge up a special summoning move," Shenran explained as some more changelings came to attack him, but he easily smacked them away with his keyblade, "I can do a powerful attack for a short time by summoning a powerful creature. And trust me, I've learned quite a few summons too!"

"Well, go for it!" Starlight replied, curious to see what Shenran would do.

"Let's try this for starters!" said Shenran as he held his keyblade into the air, "Summoning... _Earth_ _Yak_!" His keyblade flashed brightly for a few seconds before a pink silhouette appeared in the same of a very large yak. Shenran hopped aboard as the yak raised his forelegs into the air and gave a loud cry. It then began to charge about the battle area. Starlight and Diamond Tiara hid behind the throne in case the yak charged in their direction. The yak did physical damage to Chrysalis and the changelings by charging and ramming into them. But the yak also did Earth damage to any changeling within range because its stomping shook the ground as it charged about. The latter attack wasn't too effective since the changelings, including Chrysalis could fly above the air. The rampage lasted a few seconds before the yak disappeared into thin air and Shenran back-flipped off the yak and into fighting position.

"Wow! That was so cool!" said Diamond Tiara as Starlight smiled in agreement.

"Too bad we changelings can fly!" Chrysalis bragged, "You can't reach me, Shenran! You remember the last time you tried to take down my changelings. And you had Mario at the time." Shenran was quiet for a moment, but then smiled.

"I know, and I learn from my mistakes," said Shenran as he knocked back a few more changelings that came at him, "This time, I have the keyblade and the shared love of my friends at my side. That means your numbers no longer give you the advantage! Or did you forget that I've also got magic on my side now!"

" _Not true_!" Chrysalis barked, "My throne absorbs all forms of magic!"

"But not magic powered by pure love!" said a voice. Everypony froze and looked up. There above them were the Flower Sprites. All _SEVENTY_ of them that had been collected so far from friendship missions! Chrysalis fired a magic blast at them, but her magic was blocked with no effort from the Flower Sprites what so ever. The Flower Sprites quickly surrounded Thorax.

"Shenran, only you can defeat Chrysalis," said one Flower Sprite, "our magic will keep Thorax's love strong and protected! Remember everypony you love and everypony who loves you and you will be victorious!" Shenran blinked and then smiled as tears pricked his eyes.

"This is for you, my Fluttershy," said Shenran, "GrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shenran gave a loud battle cry and charged his way through the changelings until he was in range of Chrysalis. Chrysalis didn't seem to be afraid of him.

"You wouldn't hit a lady now, would you?" Chrysalis asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Shenran chuckled.

"Of course not," said Shenran.

"What?!" Starlight and Diamond Tiara said in shock, but then Shenran chuckled.

"At least not with a physical attack!" said Shenran as he held his keyblade back, "Wind blast!" Shenran slashed through the air and created a streak of hard wind at Chrysalis. The wind streak hit Chrysalis dead on.

"GAH!" Chrysalis cried out before growing and resorted to using some weaker, but faster magic blast at Shenran. As Shenran tried to dodge the changeling queen's attacks, he was also constantly trying to fire more wind blasts at her! Even if the attacks didn't hit Chrysalis, they did hit some of the oncoming changelings that were trying to attack him. This allowed Shenran to charge up for another special summon.

"Come on out my friend!" Shenran called out, "Summoning... _Wind Griffon_!" another pink outline appeared that was shaped into a giant majestic griffon. Starlight and Diamond Tiara oohed at the sight. Shenran climbed aboard as the griffon flew high into the air and then went for a massive air dive right at Chrysalis. This dealt damage to the queen and additional splash damage to any changeling near her. Shenran then back-flipped into the battle field and the fight continued. But this time, Shenran started using water bombs. His key blade then fired giant bubbles of water that bounced twice around the area before exploding, damaging and soaking any changeling that was nearby. Starlight and Diamond Tiara couldn't help but snicker at how squeamish Chrysalis was to water.

"I don't need to be washed," Chrysalis cried out as the water bombs exploded at her, " _I'm always royally presentable_!" Chrysalis then raised her fore-legs into the air as two green mists came out of her leg pits.

(Cue "fog horn" fanfare)

Sadly some changelings were nearby and caught whiff of the foul smell...and were instantly knocked out. Before Shenran could give a chuckle, he had charged up for another summon.

"It's surfs up, my Water Tortoise!" Shenran called out as a pink outline of a giant tortoise appeared and Shenran climbed aboard. Unlike the other summoned creatures, Shenran stood on the shell on his hind legs as water magically appeared underneath them and materialized into a very huge tsunami wave. And it was coming right at Chrysalis.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Chrysalis cried out as the tortoise and the wave crashed right down on her, dealing alot of damage. Any changeling that hadn't gotten out of the way in time was instantly knocked out when the waves crashed down. By now, Chrysalis was drenched and feeling a tad woozy. Shenran then charged his keyblade to launch a full powered water bomb at the queen. Before Chrysalis could react..."

CRITICAL STRIKE!

The water bomb exploded in her face and knocked her down. The scene of the impact occurred in slow motion until a bright light made the scene no longer visible.

(end phase 1)

Chrysalis lay still on the ground as some more changelings remained silent.

"Did...he do it?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Afraid not," said Starlight sternly as Chrysalis stood slowly back up. The tension on her face and the way she was gritting her teeth showed that her patience had hit its limit.

"Enough is enough," said Chrysalis as the other changelings stayed back in guard, "I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! AND **NO** AMOUNT OF LOVE IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW!" Chrysalis's body then glowed red from her rage as she gave an even louder blood-curling shriek.

(Cue favorite Kingdom Hearts "Final Battle phase 2" music)

Chrysalis created a giant green barrier that crackled and sparked. Shenran figured it was meant to keep the other changelings out and to prevent him from fleeing the battle. Before he could react, he found himself being picked up by Chrysalis's magic and tossed right into the outer field.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Starlight and Diamond Tiara cringed as Shenran was electrocuted and landed hard back on the ground, slightly singed. Shenran had barely recovered his senses when Chrysalis picked up him again. But before she could throw Shenran back into the field. Shenran made his keyblade glow and he broke free of Chrysalis's magic grip.

"WILL YOU STOP GETTING AWAY YOU PARASITE!" Chrysalis screamed maniacally. Shenran said nothing but glared as he charged up his keyblade and then pointed it upward. This made streams of lightning strike around him, which acted as both an offensive and defensive attack. This attack proved to be useful since Chrysalis wasn't messing around this time around. She was rushing up to Shenran to go for some more physical, and sometimes magic, attacks. Shenran did his best to break free whenever Chrysalis grabbed a hold of him, but there were a few occasions where Chrysalis was able to nail an attack or two on him. It wasn't long before Shenran looked battered.

"Shenran's not gonna survive long with Chrysalis being this aggressive," Starlight said worriedly as Diamond Tiara trembled nervously.

"Do not fear, Starlight," said the Flower Sprite, "Shenran's keyblade has a passive technique that will help him survive." It was at that very second Shenran's passive technique activated.

"HEAL!" Shenran called out, making his body glow pink and healing all the damage Chrysalis had dealt on him. Chrysalis just screamed in rage and continued her attacks. Then Shenran charged up a stronger lightning attack and nailed Chrysalis head on with a lightning bolt and now he had enough energy for another summon.

"Summoning... _Lightning Pegasus_!" Shenran called out. At first nothing happened, but then some pink magic outlined Shenran's body. Then his entire body was completely electrified. Shenran hadn't summon a Pegasus that could make lightening. He had turned himself into the very lightning Pegasus.

(Cue Super Mario Galaxy's "Flying Mario" theme)

With his body covered in electricity, Chrysalis could no longer pick him up with her magic. She even tried to attack him directly, but was given the literal shock of her life when she came in contact with him. Shenran then made the lightning charge up from his keyblade before firing a massive ball of lightning right at Chrysalis, shocking and damaging her. He was able to fire about two more charged up lightning blasts before he powered down and the fight continued.

"There's gotta be a way to tire Chrysalis out!" Shenran called out, "Even with all the damage she's taken, her rage is making her energy boundless!"

"It's can't be boundless!" said Starlight, "She's gotta tire out eventually!"

"But she has Mario to give her extra power!" said Diamond Tiara, "she's practically immortal with all of his love magic!"

"Not exactly, Diamond Tiara," said the Flower Sprite, "Using Mario's Power has given Chrysalis a great amount of energy, but she is not immortal. Remember your own training Diamond Tiara and you will uncover her true weakness." Diamond Tiara pondered about her own battle and then it clicked.

"I got it!" said Diamond Tiara excitedly, "And in fact, I found _two_ weaknesses! Shenran, use some fire magic!"

"Of course!" said Starlight, smiling as well, "Bugs are generally weak to fire!"

"HEAL!" Shenran called out when he heard Diamond Tiara's suggestion. It was then Chrysalis grabbed him with her magic once again. He carefully waited until he was looking eye to eye.

"FLAME ON!" Shenran yelled as he broke free of her magic and tossed a fireball at her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chrysalis screamed since the fire attack was super effective! Shenran then continued firing blast after blast of fire at the changeling queen. Then he tried to charge up before launching another fire ball and found that by doing so, the fire ball homed in on her. Chrysalis was grunting and snarling in complete rage since the fire attacks were doing even more damage than any of Shenran's previous attacks. Then her worst nightmare was realized when Shenran did another summon.

"Summoning... _Fire Phoenix_!" Shenran yelled as an outline of a phoenix bird appeared and Shenran hopped aboard. The phoenix gave a loud cry as it hovered high above Chrysalis. The changeling queen tried to hover up to it, but it was no good. The phoenix bird then made a huge shower of large balls of blue fire rain down on the entire battle field. Chrysalis took extensive damage from the attack. She was also left charred and dazed as Shenran landed back on the battle grounds.

"Shenran!" the Flower Sprites called out, "Chrysalis is nearly defeated! It's time for your final move!" Shenran then smirked. He knew exactly what that move was.

"Final move?!" said Starlight and Diamond Tiara together as they shared puzzled look with each other. Chrysalis was struggling to get back on her hooves when Shenran raised his keyblade into the air.

"MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!" Shenran cried out, which made his entire body glow in the colors of the rainbow.

(Cue "Rainbow Mario" theme)

This special ability not only increased Shenran's speed and offensive strength, and made him invincible, but it also gave Shenran unlimited magic! So he could go all out and fire as much and as many magic attacks as he could until the ability wore off. Shenran then ran up against the electric wall at a speed to fast that his body created after images of himself in several different colors. He then remembered the other element that bugs were weak too: Ice. He then charged up his keyblade. With this special ability, he was able to charge up his attack three times. Once the third charge was finished. He fired a huge snowball the size of the changeling queen directly for Chrysalis's face. Chrysalis's has just recovered her senses when...

 **CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Maximum HP increased! (not that it matters...)

The scene showed in slow motion chrysalis being knocked back by the massive snowball as it broke apart and the scene disappeared into a white light.

Once the light had faded, Chrysalis crashed back into the backrest of her throne and landed on the seat with a loud thud.

"I...hate...you..." Chrysalis groaned before she fainted for real this time. The battle was over and as Shenran panted heavily from what had turned out to be a long fight. He, as well as Starlight and Diamond Tiara, noticed that the other changelings were not trying to attack of avenge their fallen queen. They were trembling fearfully.

"Do not be afraid," said Shenran, "As I said before, I don't..."

"Wait...what's happening to Thorax?!" Diamond Tiara interrupted. Everypony looked to see that Thorax's body was glowing brighter than ever. The Flower Sprites floated away from him, merged together so they were now one bigger Flower Sprite that hovered beside Diamond Tiara.

"What's going on?" Diamond Tiara asked. The large Flower Sprite chuckled.

"Just watch," said the Flower Sprite. The group did as a pink ribbon enveloped Thorax, placing him inside of a glowing cocoon. Starlight, Shenran, and Diamond Tiara rushed up to the cocoon when there was a great flash of light. When the light disappeared, there stood Thorax...in his true form! He was now bigger, taller, and in various shades of green, orange, and purple. Thorax gave them all a smile.

"Oh-la-la!" said Diamond Tiara, "Like he wasn't handsome enough!" Thorax just blushed in reply. The other changelings were speechless.

"This is what happens when you give love freely instead of trying to take it!" said Starlight.

"Do not let Chrysalis make you think they stealing love and doing her bidding is the only way you will survive," said Diamond Tiara, "There is a better way and all you have to do is share your love with each other. Don't hold back and give it freely! You'll never go hungry again! You'll never have to live a life in fear and intimidation! You can be your own pony! You can have the magic of friendship! All you gotta do...is share your love." It didn't take long at all before one changeling did just that. Then another and another and soon every changeling in the throne room was sharing its love. The pure love produced from all the unselfish sharing was so great that it was making the walls and even the throne crack. Chrysalis was actually starting to recover when she saw all the pure love magic and the fact her throne was covered in cracks.

"Momma..." Chrysalis whimpered before...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The entire room exploded!

And the throne was destroyed in the process!

Starlight had used a magic shield to protect herself, Diamond Tiara, and Thorax from the explosion and lowered it once the smoke had cleared. Shenran had been able to use his keyblade to create his own shield to protect himself. The group then looked around to see that all the changelings had transformed by sharing their love. While none of them were any bigger in size, they were now in various colors as they looked at one another. They then smiled. Diamond Tiara, Starlight and Shenran smiled as well until the filly noticed something.

"Guys look!" Diamond Tiara pointed out. The explosion had freed Twilight and their friends from their pods. They were still looking rather groggy and covered in green goo. Trixie, who had also been encased and now freed, was recovering when Starlight and Diamond Tiara rushed up to her and gave her a warm hug. Nearby, Luna was helping Celestia to her hooves since the sun princess was having a hard time recovering. Shining Armor and Cadance were recovering as well, when some changelings helped them stand up and another changeling brought Flurry Heart, who was completely unharmed, to them. The couple hugged their daughter lovingly. Diamond Tiara shed a tear at the sight, but also felt a tad jealous. Discord had just recovered when he saw a familiar yellow Pegasus nearby.

"Fluttershy?" he called out. The yellow Pegasus had barely turned around when Discord scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's, um, good to see you, too," said Fluttershy, blushing slightly from the affection.

"Ah-hem," said Shenran jealously as he tapped Discord's back with the tip of his keyblade. Discord just rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Alright, go have your "the princess greets her prince" moment and all that mush," Discord said in a bored tone. Fluttershy just smiled excitedly as she charged right into Shenran's fore-legs. They twirled about in the air three times before they stopped and Shenran hugged her tightly. Fluttershy gave him a smile as tears poured from her eyes.

"I knew you'd rescue us! I just knew it!" Fluttershy sobbed gratefully as Shenran held her close and shed his own tears as Fluttershy cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, my princess," said Shenran tenderly, "It's all over." As much as Discord wanted to make a face of disgust, he lost his nerve once he saw Fluttershy crying.

"I just can't bare to see Fluttershy cry," Discord said quietly to himself. Just a short distance away, Twilight was still recovering when Starlight and Diamond Tiara walked up and both offered her a fore-hoof for assistance. Twilight accepted both as the two ponies helped her stand up.

"Starlight? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"We defeated the changelings with no magic at all, except for Shenran's keyblade which used love magic," Starlight explained quickly, "and thanks to Diamond Tiara, they found a new leader, and they're all kinda...good now." Starlight and Diamond Tiara just smiled nervously. Thorax then gave a assuring nod to emphasize that Starlight was telling the truth. Twilight was speechless.

"Well done, Starlight Glimmer and the same to you Diamond Tiara," said Luna with Celestia standing beside her, "It seems as though you're both learned a great deal since we last spoke."

"Indeed they have," said the Flower Sprite as it made its presence known, "These two ponies have learned just how powerful love magic can be." The Flower Sprites than hovered over Diamond Tiara, "and this little filly was able to show the changelings that it is better to share love and then to steal it. Mario might not be the only pony with a strong connection to our magic." Diamond Tiara blushed as the others smiled at her, but then the filly gasped.

"Wait! Master!" Diamond Tiara interjected, "Where's Mario?!" The others were stunned, but then remembered that they hadn't seen any sight of the alicorn prince anyway. Starlight's eyes then shrunk.

"Oh no!" Starlight gasped, "I just remembered that the love magic was able to destroy Chrysalis's throne... _and Mario was still inside of it_!" Diamond Tiara and Thorax gasped.

"What?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Chrysalis used a petrifying spell on Mario so she could use his love magic to power her throne, which was used to absorb any magic that came within the kingdom, but it was destroyed when we all were sharing our love and...well...changing!"

"Mario..." Twilight croaked, fearing the worst as she her eyes water. Even Celestia was fighting back tears.

"No need to worry," said a voice as four changelings appeared with the block of dark stone that Mario was petrified in, "he came flying out when the throne exploded."

"Lucky for us that we caught him," said another changeling as they gently stood the block upright. While the others were relieved to see that Mario was alright, he was still petrified.

"How are gonna get him out?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"I think I know what to do," said Shenran as he made his keyblade appear, shocking all the alicorn princesses except for Cadance.

" _You're_ the last keyblade warrior?!" they exclaimed. Shenran didn't answer as he gazed at the block of stone and closed his eyes. His keyblade then glowed bright pink as he held it at the stone. Then a couple of seconds later, a pink beam fired from it, making the entire block of stone glow pink. The others were surprised and then smiled as the block of stone dissolved and Mario was returned to normal. Shenran then pulled his keyblade away when Mario fell stomach first to the ground.

"UGH!" Mario groaned loudly from the impact. He then regained his senses as his eyes opened. Diamond Tiara rushed up to him, along with Twilight, as they helped Mario to his hooves.

"Ugh...that was certainly unpleasant..." Mario said weakly and then looked around and saw the reformed changelings. Before Mario could say anything further, there was a rumble nearby. Chrysalis then sprouted out of a pile of rocks and hissed angrily. But then she blinked when she saw all the most powerful ponies were now free. All the ponies, including even the reformed changelings, were glaring at her as well. Everypony except for Starlight and Diamond Tiara were glaring at her. Mario then went to take a step forward, but groaned and knelt down on one knee since he was still feeling very weak.

"It's okay, Master," said Diamond Tiara as she helped Mario stand up again, "I've got this." Diamond Tiara then bravely approached Chrysalis with Starlight walking beside her.

"Di, wait!" Twilight called out, but Mario raised a fore-leg and shook his head. Twilight just watched worriedly as their two students walked right up the now former changeling queen.

"When Twilight and her friends defeated me," Starlight explained to Chrysalis, "I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve!"

"You don't have to live in hate, Chrysalis," Diamond Tiara added, "There is a better way. And that means embracing the magic of friendship. The choice is yours. But I promise you, if you chose friendship, you'll have two friends who will help you become the changeling you were always meant to be." Chrysalis listened attentively as Starlight and Diamond Tiara held out their fore-hooves to her. Chrysalis extended her own to accept it.

But then she glared at them and slapped both of their fore-hooves down.

"Friends?! Be a better changeling?! Puh-lease!" Chrysalis snarled as she hovered before them, "There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer! The same for you Diamond Tiara as well that the _last keyblade warrior_!" With that, Chrysalis did a back-flip and freefell, twisted around, and flew off into the distance. Starlight and Diamond Tiara sadly watched her disappear.

"She's getting away!" Mario called out as he and Twilight walked up to them.

"Let her go, master," said Diamond Tiara, "Without her swarm, she is no longer a threat. And hopefully in time, she'll learn that a life filled with hatred and revenge isn't worthwhile."

"We can only hope, Di," Starlight said sadly, "we can only hope..." Twilight gave her a supportive side hug with her fore-leg. Mario then pulled Diamond Tiara in for a hug.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Di," said Mario, "You helped Starlight show the changelings a better life, a life filled with love and friendship. You showed love, instead of anger to even Chrysalis. While she may not have accepted it, you showed everypony today that you, too, can be a great and inspiring leader." Diamond Tiara just smiled as tears pricked her eyes.

"Thank you...my master," said Diamond Tiara softly, her voice cracking a bit from feeling overwhelmed.

"In addition," said Mario, "I _have_ noticed that you do have love magic like I do."

"Too bad I can't use it like you can," said Diamond Tiara sadly.

"Di, just because you can't do special love spells like me doesn't mean you're not using you love magic at all," Mario explained, "Your love magic has granted you something even greater than casting spells."

"What's that?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Wisdom and understanding," said Mario, "and it was that wisdom that won over the changelings wasn't it?" Diamond Tiara then looked up to see several of the changelings, including Thorax, smiling at her. Diamond Tiara smiled.

"And with more training," said Mario, "I'm sure you'll be able to do even more." Diamond Tiara dived into Mario's chest and held him lovingly. Mario just held her close.

"I love you, my faithful student," said Mario tenderly.

"I love you too, master," Diamond Tiara replied back. Thorax just smiled at the tender moment when Celestia approached him.

"Thorax," said Celestia, "as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future. However, for the moment, perhaps it is best to leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings." Starlight and Twilight exchanged smiles with each other. Mario and Diamond Tiara did the same. Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity were about the do the same when Discord stuck his big head between them.

"Splendid idea!" Discord interjected, "Now who's ready for celebratory tea at Fluttershy's?" Everypony's eyes were on both Fluttershy and Shenran, who were holding each other. All the stares made the couple feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh! Uh, _every_ pony?" Fluttershy said timidly.

"Discord!" Shenran said in a fatherly tone, "Didn't I warn you NOT to go hosting tea parties at our house without asking us first?!"

"Actually," said Starlight as she walked up in front of Discord, "now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again, I think I have a _better_ option." The others smiled, especially Diamond Tiara, who had a good idea where Starlight was thinking of going.

Meanwhile, back in Starlight's old village, Double Diamond and Party Favor had finally decided on a banner. Starlight came up to them once again.

"Uh, hey, Starlight," said Party Favor in surprise, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You left in such a rush before," Double Diamond added, "we kinda thought you didn't wanna come."

"Yeah...I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you," Starlight explained, "I wasn't sure I was somepony who should even be in charge of a baking contest. I was afraid I might go back to being the pony I used to be. But I realize that sometimes you don't have a choice. You _have_ to step up. And I _have_ changed! I can handle it. Whether is means saving Equestria or helping our friends with the Sunset Festival." As she was speaking, Sugar Belle and Night Glider had arrived behind the lilac unicorn and were listening attentively. Starlight then gestured for Diamond Tiara, who had been purposely hiding behind her, came out in view.

"It's also helps that I had such an amazing little sister," Starlight added, "Who's not only gone through her own mistakes in being a leader, but has proven that she can inspire others to embrace the magic of friendship by showing them unconditional love." Diamond Tiara blushed modestly. The other four ponies just smiled.

"Speaking of which," Starlight continued, "I know the Festival's almost over, but I kinda invited a few of our friends to join." Starlight and Diamond Tiara looked back. There behind them was Mario, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Shenran, Applejack, Rarity, Cadance, Shining Armor, Trixie, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Spike, and even little Flurry Heart. Double Diamond laughed excitedly.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" said Double Diamond.

"Great! Now where's the baking contest?" said Starlight, "This pony _and her little sister_ need a cupcake!" Diamond Tiara gave a happy squee as they followed the four ponies off to the contest. Discord then gave Trixie a smirk, while the cerulean unicorn just gave him a glare return.

"So I'm able to rip the very fabric of reality again," Discord boasted.

"Yeah, yeah," Trixie replied dismissively, "And I'm still a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist, right? And Shenran's just a housekeeper pony?"

"Actually, Starlight filled me in on what Shenran can do with that keyblade of his," said Discord, "I was _almost_ impressed." Trixie rolled her eyes, "As for you, I was going to say a couple of those illusions were slightly above average. If you ever need a little chaos in your act, let me know."

"Ha! When pigs fly!" Trixie remarked sarcastically.

"Your wish in my command!" said Discord. He then snapped his fingers to make two Pigasus appear for them to ride. The pigs gave a squeal as they flew past a table the Mane eight and Spike were about to get something to eat.

"Whoa! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!" Trixie screamed as she and Discord rode away into the sky.

"Somepony is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed," said Rainbow. Mario sighed.

"Do you _really_ think we should know?" Mario asked in a warning tone.

"I'll fill you in later," said Shenran, "Just know that those two act alot like a grumpy married couple." Shenran then put a fore-hoof to the side of his mouth, "HEY DISCORD! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU TWO GET MARRIED!"

" **BE QUIET SHENRAN**!" Trixie screamed at the top of her lungs. Shenran just laughed as Fluttershy rolled her eyes. Mario rolled his eyes too, but just smiled.

If he had to ask about what happened...he didn't wanna know...

 **And with that, Fillies and Gentlecolts, that completes season six! This season was a little tougher to write because of personal circumstances, but thanks to all your support. I can now say I've officially written two-thirds of the show. YAY!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this finales set of parodies, featuring content from Sonic Adventure, Pokemon Let's Go, Kingdom Hearts, and even a touch of Super Mario Galaxy! If you wonder why I had Diamond Tiara do that little Sonic level montage, I wanted to show that Mario has been teaching more than just friendship and that she becoming a little like him as well as Twilight.**

 **I'll be honest. I've never played a single Kingdom Hearts game and have only seen a few random playthroughs to get a general idea of what a keyblade can do. (Keep in mind Shenran can already fly being a Pegasus.) But I hope what I came up with didn't disappoint. Plus I had to keep it more appropriate for younger audiences as well, which is why his invincibility was an electric body while his "dark/fury" mode was the rainbow invincibility.**

 **Many of you might be speculating just what I might do now that Diamond Tiara had love magic within her. I'm still brainstorming about it, but...if nopony is objecting to the idea of her becoming like a love or friendship jedi like character (can't promise laser swords at this time). But it's just an idea...she's still growing and I hope you enjoyed seeing her grow a little and really put her special talent to proper use. (since the show didn't bother doing that...)**

 **As usual, there will be an intermission chapter before we head into season seven. I don't know if I'll ever top what I did for the last intermission chapter. But I'll do my best, especially since this is actually my third milestone chapter. Chapter 150!**

 **Next Time: One particular pony isn't too pleased that Diamond Tiara risked her life to save Equestria from the changelings. I think you can guess who that might be...**

 **Peace Pony Fans!**


End file.
